De amor y traición
by Ophelia Wells
Summary: Loki ha descendido a los infiernos en pos del que siempre le cree todo: Thor. Sin saber que Odín ha despertado del sueño y le busca por todos los nueve por nigromante y traidor. CAPÍTULO LV. FINAL. TERMINADO. [Thorki, M, AU, Angst, M-Preg]
1. Prólogo

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

PRÓLOGO: El reino de los hielos perpetuos.

.

Breves notas de la autora y co–autora:

Ala, pues estamos aquí de vuelta después de un largo tiempo. Primero: Créditos financieros a Disney, a Marvel, a Stan Lee, a blá, blá, a los nórdicos por supuesto y a blá, blá. O sea, los que se llevan la pasta. Nosotras hacemos fic sin sentido de lucro, por mera diversión y porque nos gusta hacerlo.

Trabajamos meses en la trama del fic, no crean que estamos cebándonos al sol, esperamos que les guste. Debo hacer la aclaración que esto es la continuación de: DE ARDIDES Y MENTIRAS. El prólogo se entiende bastante bien sin la historia previa (Thor está casado con Loki y tuvieron un hijo, ese es el mega resumen del fic anterior) pero de todos modos quería anticiparlo para los nuevos lectores. (Pueden buscar DE ARDIDES Y MENTIRAS en mi perfil)

Sin más, empecemos este nuevo viaje a través de los Nueve Reinos. Y nos vemos la próxima semana.

ADVERTENCIAS: M, JötunLoki, AU.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Prólogo:

.

–Thor –le susurra Loki cuando éste casi se ha quedado dormido. Thor ya sabe que Loki le dirá algo importante que además lo tiene preocupado. Su consorte no suele decirle las cosas de frente durante el día, sino que siempre espera a la noche, como si necesitara que las sombras lo cobijen para poder abrir el corazón y hablar. Eso le es aún más fácil si Thor le hace el amor primero, como esta noche. Yacen relajados, Thor sujetando a Loki por la espalda como es su costumbre, desnudos, somnolientos después de la pasión. –Thor.

–Te escucho –le responde.

–Me vino a la mente una cosa. En Jötunheim existía una ceremonia llevada a cabo cuando nacía un príncipe. –Thor se espabila cuando lo escucha mencionar su reino natal. Loki casi nunca habla de su pasado, salvo por las ocasiones en que le dan arrebatos violentos contra su padre Laufey. Oculta esa parte de sí mismo con férrea tenacidad. –Era algo muy sencillo, privado, donde sólo estaba presente la familia más cercana. Era un rito de aceptar al príncipe en la familia pero también era una prueba.

–¿En qué consistía? –Pregunta Thor habituado a que Loki le hable con rodeos antes de llegar a lo que realmente le preocupa.

–El rey levantaba a su hijo en brazos y lo ayudaba a poner una mano sobre el cofre de los antiguos inviernos. Si el príncipe poseía una fuerza considerable el cofre se iluminaba con su magia, pero si no… –La voz de Loki se apaga, guarda silencio prolongado que le hace creer a Thor que ese es el final de la historia. Loki no puede o no quiere seguir, se está acomodando entre los brazos de Thor dándole a entender que se dispone a dormirse, posiblemente está arrepentido de siquiera haber hablado.

Sólo que Thor no lo dejará esta vez. Él acepta a Loki, pues no hay otra forma de amarlo, pero para variar quiere saber. Quiere que Loki lo deje saber, como nunca le permite a nadie más.

–¿Quieres efectuar esta ceremonia con Hërin? –Loki se crispa y se gira entre los brazos de Thor. –Tenemos el cofre aquí en Valaskialf. Ya tuvo una celebración de presentación a la manera aesir, podría tener una a la manera jötun.

–¿Por qué? Es del linaje de Bor, no necesita…

–Ni siquiera va a recordarlo pero tú sigues siendo un jötun, tal vez tú quieras…

–¿Cómo te atreves? –Thor casi encuentra entretenida la forma en que Loki se molesta. –Soy el dios del engaño –título que antes no defendía por nada –no un inicuo gigante. –Thor lo abraza aunque Loki lo empuja, se cuida por si le clava una daga de hielo. –Te lo conté tan sólo porque me vino a la memoria, de ninguna forma quiero que Hërin pase por esa prueba, no necesita honrar ese tipo de tradiciones.

A veces a Thor se le olvida que Loki es un gigante de hielo. Sabe que la vida de Loki en Jötunheim no fue precisamente sencilla, pero la forma en que se obstina en negar su pasado a veces preocupa a Thor. Es como si Loki guardara dentro demasiados demonios y a Thor le gustaría poder exorcizarlos.

–Si lo necesita –Loki se queda sin aire ante el tono sereno de Thor y lo que dice. –Esos tatuajes de tu raza, me dijiste una vez que significan: honra a tus ancestros.

–¿Ancestros como Laufey? –Thor asiente.

–Me lo dijiste porque quieres estar en paz y porque tienes curiosidad por hacerlo. –Thor se imagina que hay algo respecto a esa ceremonia que tiene a Loki en ascuas. –¿Hildetand y tú pasaron por ello?

– Hildetand… –Loki esboza su sonrisa más cínica que Thor distingue en la penumbra de la habitación –déjame contarte algo; todo Jötunheim conoce la historia acerca de la presentación de Laufey. Mi abuelo Helblindi, lo puso ante el cofre y cuando Laufey lo tocó, la reliquia le respondió con tanta fuerza que encegueció a todos a su alrededor e inmediatamente comenzó a nevar sobre la capital del reino, Utgard. Durante mi infancia alguien cometió la indiscreción de contarme que cuando Hildetand nació y Laufey lo presentó ante el cofre, cuando lo ayudó a tocarlo… –Loki se está riendo– no pasó nada –es una burla. Thor no se inmuta por el hecho de que Loki disfrute con una cosa así. Le acaricia el cabello.

–¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasó contigo? –La risa se le corta.

–Nada –responde –cuando nací le resulté tan decepcionante a Laufey que ni siquiera hizo tal rito conmigo.

Thor se muerde los labios, su punto de vista acerca de Loki siempre es de lo menos objetivo pero está seguro, demasiado seguro de que si Laufey se lo hubiera permitido hubiera nevado en Jötunheim en honor de Loki también.

–Eso en sí mismo casi equivalía a que me desconociera como su hijo, de hecho intentó primero matarme y después negarme pero mi madre no le permitió ni una cosa ni otra. Desconozco los detalles pero Skadi me lo contó así. –Loki vuelve a callarse.

–¿Quién es Skadi? –Loki nunca había mencionado ese nombre. El hechicero está verdaderamente comunicativo esa noche y Thor se encuentra fascinado por ello.

–Ella es… fue quien me crio –responde y vuelve a enroscarse no sólo en las sábanas sino en su habitual secretismo.

Thor empieza a impacientarse. Se endereza en la cama, las luces se encienden. Agarra a Loki y lo ayuda a acomodarse sobre su pecho.

–¿Qué haces? –Le pregunta su consorte.

–Cuéntamelo –le exige, –claramente quieres hablar de ello así que cuéntamelo todo.

Loki suspira pesado.

–Creo que no había vuelto a pensar en ella hasta esta noche. Es una historia bastante estúpida –Thor no pierde interés aunque esas palabras claramente pretenden desanimarlo. –Los jötun son una raza longeva, casi tanto como los aesir aunque se codean demasiado con la muerte y muchos no alcanzan a vivir todos los años que les corresponden. En mi caso aquella pelea empezó cuando nací. Aquella historia no es ningún secreto, repetida hasta el cansancio en Feigefossen, no me extrañaría que se supiera hasta en Midgard, todos saben que mi padre sufrió la más terrible decepción cuando vine al mundo. Yo, el hijo cuyo nombre escogió de antemano similar al suyo pues estaba seguro de que sería un poderoso y temible gigante – Loki hace una pausa y se ríe de la ironía. –Ahora sé que Laufey perdonó mi vida pues mi madre, Járnsaxa, le juró que yo sería un hechicero poderoso y además de todo un foreldrar –magia que Thor y Loki ya experimentaron de sobra. –Laufey mató a mi madre un año después de mi nacimiento. No tengo ningún recuerdo de ella pero sé que poseía cabello negro y ojos verdes.

A Thor se le ilumina la mirada, entiende porque la forma aesir de Loki es tal. Loki ha vuelto a callarse pero es tan sólo para acomodarse mejor entre los brazos de Thor, retoma lo que decía, apoyado en el pecho del dios del trueno, hablando sin mirarlo a la cara.

–Entonces llegó Skadi a mi vida. No sé porque la eligió Laufey para ser mi guardiana, yo creo que fue porque la tenía a la mano, ella era un eyjafjajökull –la palabra fluye de labios de Loki con un acento cascajo que le da a Thor la sensación de hielo quebrándose. Intenta repetirla pero aquello descoyunta la mandíbula.

–¿Un qué? –Loki se ríe.

–¿Sabes? Yo he estudiado con ahínco para ser tu consorte –Odín se había ocupado de formarlo –se me ocurre que debería exigirte lo mismo.

–¿En verdad? Y ¿en qué deseas instruirme?

–Para empezar un poco de historia de Jötunheim no te vendría mal, así no me preguntarías cosas tan básicas. –Thor le da un beso entre los negros cabellos, la reticencia de Loki a aceptar su mundo se va desvaneciendo.

–¿Y para seguir? –Loki se ríe y Thor lo siente vibrar pegado a él.

–Diría que en técnicas amatorias pero me temo que en ese tema tu sapiencia me supera.

–Te cambio una lección en la cama por una lección sobre Jötunheim –la carcajada brota de Loki espontanea, sólo Thor parece capaz de hacerlo reír de esa manera.

–Acepto –le dice a Thor. –Escúchame entonces, se nota que cuando luchaste contra ellos en la última guerra no prestaste atención –dice Loki pero no pincha demasiado esa herida en su relación. Claro que Thor no se fijó en la formación de combate o en el tipo de guerreros pues cuando aconteció aquella guerra, el hijo de Odín creía que Laufey tenía secuestrado a Loki, quien además estaba por culminar su gestación. Aquella guerra Thor la libró con el alma llena de dolor y de furia. Loki no quiere enviar los pensamientos de Thor en esa dirección así que imita el tono que su mentor en Valaskialf, Stánic, utilizaba para aleccionarlo. –Estaban los domadores de bestias, los snaefellsjökull, ellos son los menos numerosos, cada uno puede controlar cinco o más bestias de ataque. Había diez grupos de ellos, con mil unidades cada uno. Luego están los vatnajökull, la infantería pesada, combaten en facciones de cien, todos los jötun pueden luchar en este grupo, menos yo como Laufey siempre me recordaba. Por último están los eyjafjajökull, los magos de hielo; de estos siempre hay muy pocos, su dominio del hielo va más allá de generar espadas y picas o congelar mediante el tacto, ellos pueden controlar el viento gélido, generar incluso estructuras completas, no sólo armas; y además pueden congelar el agua a su alrededor a niveles escalofriantes.

Thor ha visto a Loki hacer cosas así.

–Entonces tú eres el único mago de hielo que conozco.

–No –replica Loki en el acto. –Laufey –le recuerda y la memoria de Thor vuela a la guerra en Alfheim y sus últimos terribles días, recuerda ese reino vuelto tundra y gente muriendo apresada en hielo.

–Pensé que esa era la magia del cofre únicamente –Loki niega.

–Acabo de decirte que no cualquiera puede usar el cofre, Laufey era un eyjafjajökull.

Thor conoció en parte a Laufey, recuerda su risa cínica, sus palabras certeramente hirientes, y ahora su magia. Piensa en la única ocasión en que ha visto a Loki usar el cofre de los antiguos inviernos y en como su amado revirtió gran parte de su poder. Toma a Loki de los hombros y lo gira hacía él para mirarle bien los rasgos. El extinto rey jötun debería haber valorado más a su segundo hijo. Quizás Loki tenga los colores de Járnsaxa pero lo afilado de su rostro le recuerda a Thor a Laufey. ¿Acaso Loki y Laufey nunca se percataron de lo similares que eran? Aquel pensamiento es en algo molesto, pues está comparando al gran amor de su vida con aquel que trató de destruir a su familia.

–¿Acaso ya es mi turno de aprender una lección? –Le pregunta Loki confundiendo el interés con que Thor lo observa y se abalanza por un beso. Thor lo prueba despacio, se besan lánguidamente, se da cuenta de que Loki le está siguiendo el ritmo y aquello le gusta, conforme la lengua de Loki busca la suya, y abre la boca dándole espacio a Thor de tomarlo, al dios del trueno se le nubla el pensamiento; pues si Loki está haciendo eso con su boca, no puede imaginarse lo que podría hacer con sus caderas.

Se sueltan y Thor respira despacio obligándose a recobrar el control.

–Mañana, prometo enseñarte mañana –Loki lo está embrollando con aquello pero él ya lo conoce y se percata de que lo está alejando del punto. –Dijiste que Skadi era una bruja de hielo.

Loki frunce el ceño.

–¿En serio prefieres gastar nuestra noche en una historia ridícula?

–Si.

–Por Siofua, debo estar perdiendo mi atractivo –Thor se ríe y lo besa en la frente.

–Nadie me provoca tanto como tú Loki y te aseguro que la lección pendiente hará que jamás vuelvas a cuestionarte lo mucho que me atraes –a Loki se le eriza la piel de pensarlo e intenta volver a provocar a Thor quien lo besa breve. –Sé que me adoras pero intenta concentrarte un poco.

Loki bufa.

–Skadi, bien, ella era algo así como Sif, una guerrera en un pueblo donde los mejores combatientes son todos hombres, aunque sus particulares dones le granjearon algo de respeto. Era más baja que…

–¿Tu hermano Hildetand?

–Thor, todos en el reino son más bajos que Hildetand. Iba a decir que Ull. Aunque las féminas jötun en general suelen ser más bajas.

–¿Iba medio desnuda? –Interrumpe Thor.

–Estamos hablando de mi madre adoptiva –la voz de Loki deja de ocultar su afecto por aquella mujer pero al siguiente momento vuelve a retomar el control y su voz fluye monocorde. –Se cubría con una piel de oso de los hombros a las caderas, usaba brazaletes de plata en las muñecas y por lo demás, sí Thor, iba medio desnuda, descalza, sin pantalones o mantos, como todos nosotros.

–Cuando llegaste a la corte y te conocí, llevabas una túnica y…–Thor no recuerda si Loki entró en la corte de Asgard descalzo.

–Estaba más vestido. Fue por diplomacia, no es que los aesir sean los más recatados pero no queríamos que se malinterpretaran las cosas y que tu padre, su corte y tú, pensaran que yo era un exhibicionista de baja moral o peor, que era tan barbárico y pobre que no podía o no sabía cómo vestirme. Pero en Jötunheim iba apenas con un quitón corto y… nada más. –Thor le frota los brazos como si le diera frío de pensarlo. –Skadi me cuidó durante toda mi infancia y me instruyó lo mejor que pudo hasta que empecé mi fallida instrucción militar. No sé qué más quieres saber.

Con lo elocuente que Loki puede ser, sobre todo cuando quiere ganar alguna discusión, va y resume algo tan íntimo en tan pocas frases. Sin embargo Thor no está dispuesto a caer por su afilada lengua.

–¿Ella fue tu único preceptor? –Thor ha tenido docenas de ellos. Maestros de esgrima, de equitación, de estrategia militar, de idiomas, de historia de Asgard, de política, de economía, inclusive de topografía y alguna vez Frigga lo obligó a tomar lecciones de jardinería pero eso fue por cierto destrozo en sus jardines privados.

–Si. Ella me enseñó a leer y escribir en nuestra escritura cuneiforme, me enseñó asgardiano pues para todo efecto es la lengua común y siempre me aconsejaba sobre cómo comportarme. Era muy seria y estricta aunque como ya sabes soy un alumno ejemplar, no tuvo problemas conmigo lo cual fue bueno para ambos pues podía perder fácilmente la paciencia. Cuando empezó a cuidarme era muy joven, no tenía esposo ni hijos así que encontrarse con la responsabilidad de un infante del cual todos se burlaban, no debió serle agradable –Loki se ríe al final, una triste sonrisa que Thor le ve pues no volvió a darle la espalda luego de que se besaron. Le acaricia el cabello como si fuera por casualidad para no alertar en Loki su sentido de la dignidad. –Me dijo: debido a tu deformidad te espera una vida dura, así que debes ser fuerte.

Thor niega. Le resulta injusto, igual que le pasó hace ya tiempo cuando Loki le habló acerca de su infancia junto a Hildetand, se siente impotente por no poder borrar aquello.

–En palacio me iba mal junto a los otros infantes: Hildetand, Vill y Ull; y Riodhr. Hijos del arquitecto real y de señores mineros. No paraban de meterse conmigo, así que Skadi se tomó la libertad de sacarme de Utgard y llevarme con ella a su ciudad natal, Hérdubreid. Se trataba de un poblado dedicado a la pesca y a la poca agricultura que llegamos a tener. Crecí en ese lugar.

–¿No creciste en Feigefossen? –Thor siempre lo pensó así. No se puede imaginar a sí mismo creciendo fuera de Valaskialf, alejado de sus amigos y de sus padres, pero es claro que para Loki las cosas fueron muy diferentes.

–No. Skadi quiso protegerme y me alejó.

–Pero, ¿nadie le impidió llevarte con ella?

–No. Mi padre no fue como el tuyo, no estaba al pendiente de mí. Pasé años sin verlo y créeme fue mejor.

–Lo siento, continúa.

–¿Con?

–No lo sé, ¿te gustaba vivir en Hérdubreid?

–Recuerdo que la gente me miraba extraño, me trataban como si mi tamaño fuera una discapacidad pero respetaban mucho a Skadi. Ella creaba barreras con su magia, barreras contra el viento frío y aunque no lo creas, su dominio del hielo y del agua contribuía a que en el poblado hubiera algo que tú difícilmente llamarías cultivo pero que para nosotros era casi selvático. No me enseñó a hacer eso pues lo pensó inútil para mi rango aunque si me enseñó su demás magia de hielo. Me acostumbré a esa vida y no ambicionaba mucho más pues ella siempre me dejó en claro lo indigno que era de ser hijo de Laufey. Pero claro, él no iba a dejarme en paz por siempre. Se acordó de mí eventualmente y nos convocó de vuelta a la corte. Cuando regresé estaba entrando en la adolescencia, todavía crecí varios palmos más pero Hildetand en cambio ya había alcanzado todo su potencial. Era absurdo vernos juntos y nombrarnos hermanos. Él llevaba años de instrucción como guerrero y ya se decía que era sumamente poderoso, por mi parte dominaba los hechizos de Skadi pero no tenía idea ni siquiera de como empuñar una espada. Nunca olvidaré el día en que volví a ver a mi padre, aunque como era muy pequeño cuando me fui de la corte casi no lo recordaba, así que para mí fue como verlo por primera vez. Skadi me preparó para ello, me rapó el cabello para hacerme menos dispar de Hildetand y en general de todos; y me ordenó, ella nunca me pedía nada, siempre me ordenaba, que no lo tratara con familiaridad, debía llamarlo su majestad pero no padre. Así que finalmente me presente en el salón del trono. Recuerdo que el heraldo anunció mi nombre como si yo fuera cualquiera pidiendo audiencia y no parte de la familia real; recuerdo los cuchicheos acerca de mi aspecto y sobre todo lo recuerdo a él sentado en el sitial. No le tuve miedo, tampoco diré que lo quería, pero si recuerdo que su presencia me fue tan imponente que sentí que estaba frente a un dios. Lo saludé como Skadi me indicó y le hice una reverencia. "Loki, a pesar de que al parecer lo has olvidado eres mi hijo", recuerdo que me dijo. "¿Cuentas con habilidades dignas de tu rango?"

Loki se ríe en el presente pensando que tembló al responder en su pasado.

–"Sí su majestad. Soy muy inteligente y poseo habilidades mágicas".

El rostro de Farbauti riéndose pasa por su mente.

–"Si eres o no inteligente está por verse, y si aquello se puede considerar algo de lo cual presumir está aún más en duda. Iniciarás instrucción militar a la par de tu hermano. Quiero que sepas que no se te tendrán consideraciones especiales debido a tu… condición. Sería injusto darte tal ventaja. Es todo".

Las memorias de Loki vuelan hacia la maldita instrucción militar. Recuerda su obvia debilidad y su incapacidad para estar a la par de los otros o mínimo para defenderse. Recuerda a Hildetand derribándolo una y otra vez hasta que Loki quedaba tan adolorido y agotado que no podía ponerse de pie por sí mismo. Y entonces su hermano siempre le ordenaba lo mismo: ponte de pie o te pondré en pie a golpes. Ambas opciones implicaban que la paliza continuaría hasta que alguno de sus maestros se compadecía y paraba aquello. Su magia de hielo de la que estuvo por tanto tiempo orgulloso no recibió ningún elogio. Loki esperaba que pudiera seguir aprendiendo a ser eyjafjajökull pero aquello estaba prohibido si no aprendía primero a ser vatnajökull, hasta Skadi tenía ese entrenamiento. Cada día se sintió débil e inútil; se sintió inferior.

–Loki –la voz de Thor lo saca de su ensimismamiento. Loki le aprieta una mano al rubio y vuelve al presente donde ya no es nada de eso como se repite para sus adentros.

–Skadi –balbucea Loki. –El entrenamiento era terrible pero ella no podía evitármelo, no podía hacer nada por mí, aunque una vez trató de confortarme a su manera. –Ella dijo que como Loki nunca sería un fuerte guerrero como Hildetand debería fortalecer aquello en lo que era hábil. –Me enseñó un hechizo para generar luz.

Thor nunca le ha visto tal hechizo a Loki y él levanta una mano que se ilumina un instante.

–Un hechicero es un avatar de la magia. La magia usa al hechicero y no al revés. Nuestro seidh es la fuerza que fluye en el universo nacida del mismísimo corazón de Yggdrasil, se encuentra en todos los seres pero sólo unos cuantos pueden darle diversas manifestaciones. Somos jötun y nuestro seidh es gélido–… Recita Loki de memoria.

Además de eso Skadi había dicho que ellos dos tenían un seidh más fuerte que los demás de su raza y que por eso su magia podía ser más que hielo. No se lo cuenta a Thor pero recuerda las palabras con las que Skadi acompañó la revelación de su magia de luz:

"Esto lo aprendí hace muchos años de una vanir", Loki creía secretamente que esa vanir fue Járnsaxa.

Tras decirle eso Skadi había apretado el puño derecho y cuando lo volvió a abrir Loki vio un destello en él, como una pequeña estrella. Magia de luz.

"¡Skadi! Es asombroso". Su pupilo por poco y la ovaciona. Muy a su pesar ella sonrió y luego lanzó aquella luz al suelo congelado evaporándolo en parte, ella movió una mano y el agua liberada de su fría prisión se levantó como un geiser y danzó en torno a ellos hasta que con otro movimiento Skadi la congeló convirtiéndola en escarcha. Loki estuvo más arrobado que nunca.

–Con aquella luz empecé a colarme por las noches en la biblioteca de Feigefossen –la primer sonrisa sincera desde que empezó a contarle todo aquello se dibuja en el rostro de Loki.

–¿Qué pasó con ella? Dijiste que dejó de ser tu guardiana cuando empezaste la instrucción militar.

–Eso fue impreciso de mi parte, estuvo conmigo unos meses luego de que la empecé y…– Loki suspira. –En verdad no quiero seguir hablando de esto Thor.

–Si te es doloroso podemos parar.

–No me duele nada, pero es absurdo –Loki no ha parado de decir cosas similares. –El último día que estuvimos juntos fue durante la festividad de Ymir, la cual ocurría en el solsticio de verano. En esa festividad el rey usaba el poder del cofre de los antiguos inviernos ante su pueblo. Yo nunca lo había visto. Y además se esperaba que ese año Hildetand sostuviera la reliquia del reino. Ya había fallado en eso al nacer pero ahora era el más alto y fuerte de todos así que finalmente tenía la oportunidad de resarcirse. El pueblo se había congregado, habían venido desde lugares lejanos llevando ofrendas para nuestro dios creador, en forma de pieles de animales, esculturas talladas con la magia de hielo y piedras preciosas de las minas. En aquellas fechas era factible ver inclusive embajadas de otros reinos. Recuerdo que había una delegación de enanos y unos que nunca me presentaron, porque a Laufey le daba vergüenza llamarme su hijo delante de extranjeros, pero ahora que he viajado a tu lado, estoy seguro de que eran alfh, los recuerdo pelirrojos como el príncipe tubérculo –dice Loki y le sonríe a Thor pero aquello es más una mueca y aunque la boca sonríe sus ojos no.

–Durante el día hubo un largo banquete. Skadi estaba conmigo, estábamos apartados de la mesa de honor. Yo estaba ansioso porque cayera la noche y poder observar la magia del cofre. Cuando todos empezaron a moverse a la explanada fuera del castillo casi corrí junto con Skadi para apartar lugar. Laufey apareció con el cofre en sus manos y Hildetand a su diestra. Sostuvo nuestra reliquia y conjuró su poder el cual se desató como un rayo de luz que surcó el cielo despejado. Sentí su poder envolverme. La luz del cofre oscureció el cielo con densas nubes y entonces empezó a nevar sin viento. Mi padre estaba muy concentrado y súbitamente alzó el cofre por encima de su cabeza y esta vez ante su poder el cielo se tiñó de colores que cual sublimes estelas ondularon iluminándonos. Se trataba de las luces de la aurora que se podían observar sólo en las noches de invierno pero también en el día de Ymir. Se decía que aquellas luces contienen las almas de los antepasados muertos con honor. –Loki estaba seguro de que Járnsaxa debía estar entre ellos. Ese día rezó por su alma pero su atención estaba depositada en su padre. Anheló con todo su corazón que el rey alguna vez le enseñara a usar la magia del cofre.

Loki se ve emocionado mientras intenta describirle a Thor aquello. Se separa un poco de él para mover las manos con inquietud, sus sentimientos fluyen desbocados.

–Laufey bajó el cofre y se lo tendió a Hildetand quien ahora que lo pienso se veía aterrado. Lo sujetó y aunque la reliquia brilló en sus manos no pudo mantener la aurora la cual poco a poco se disolvió en medio de un silencio denso. –Skadi había mirado a Hildetand y luego a Loki a su lado, y él estuvo seguro de que su madre adoptiva pensaba que él sí que podría manejar el cofre. Aquella mirada de orgullo le dio valor a Loki para cometer tremendo desatino. –Volvimos al banquete, Hildetand se perdió de vista. Yo acabé acercándome al rey y lo llamé "Padre" por primera vez. Que necio fui. Le dije que si me daba la oportunidad yo podía sostener la magia del cofre. "No eres más que mi hijo deforme. No me digas que tienes mayor fuerza que tu hermano. Desde que naciste tengo decidido tu destino y ese destino no incluye que llegues siquiera a ponerle un dedo encima a nuestra reliquia más sagrada".

Loki recuerda que cayó en la desesperación e intentó convencerlo logrando con ello enfurecerlo más al punto en que Laufey le había dado un empellón que lo derribó. Toda la corte y los embajadores los miraban y Skadi se acercó a defenderlo. Levantó a Loki sin muchos miramientos.

–Skadi me apartó de él y le pidió que me perdonara, le dijo que yo sólo era un niño y que aquellas palabras provenían de ella; que había errado en su juicio hacía mí y me había convencido de pedirle una oportunidad de esgrimir el cofre. Se echó la culpa de mi insensatez.

–No fuiste insensato –Thor lo interrumpe. –Eras… por Frigga, estabas buscando el aprecio de tu padre, en algo en que eras endemoniadamente superior a todos esos que se la pasaban llamándote deforme.

Loki ríe por la forma en que Thor se indigna haciendo propia la afrenta. Siempre le ha dicho a su esposo que no necesita que lo defienda pero esta vez lo dejará pasar pues está luchando con su pasado, una batalla de antemano perdida. No debió permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, habló de más y el rencor anidado en su alma supura, y claro lo dirige contra Thor.

–¿En verdad? –Loki sabe cómo seguir la historia de manera que le cale al rubio. –Skadi me sacó de ahí y me llevó de inmediato a nuestra habitación. Déjame contarte lo que me dijo: "Eres un paria Loki, entiende que desde el punto de vista de tu padre ya hizo mucho dejándote vivir y reconociéndote como su hijo. No le exijas más porque te llevarás una decepción" ¿Y sabes qué? Ella tenía razón.

La mirada de Thor es indescifrable para Loki, se esperaba otro rapto de heroísmo por parte del rubio pero su silencio lo lastima.

–Un heraldo nos interrumpió, Laufey mandaba por ella. "Ya vuelvo" me dijo y yo, me sentía tan abrumado por lo sucedido que recuerdo haberle pedido "no tardes" –Loki se ríe derrotado. –Nunca volvió, nunca volví a verla. Me quedé dormido y cuando desperté me dijeron que se había ido.

–¿No intentó despedirse de ti? –Loki se encoge casi imperceptiblemente pero Thor que lo está mirando con cuidado lo nota, extiende una mano hacía el cabello de Loki para acariciarlo pero su consorte se aparta huraño. –¿No la buscaste después?

–¿No has entendido como era ella? – hay amargura en su tono de voz –no nos dijimos adiós, y buscarla hubiera sido contradecir lo que me enseñó.

El dios del trueno no es dado a las reflexiones profundas pero en ese momento se percata de que está tan habituado a tener a Loki en su vida que se olvida por completo de que el hechicero no nació el día en que se conocieron. Thor se da cuenta por primera vez de que esa forma de ser de Loki, esquivo, irónico y mordaz fue algo que enraizó en él a fuerza de ser abandonado, de ser menospreciado y de tener que defenderse de las mismas personas que debieron amarlo.

–Loki, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso.

–No me importa –Loki le sonríe y se ve perturbado y peligroso. –Al final no la necesitaba, no necesito a nadie. Te dije que era una historia estúpida. –Thor extiende los brazos para alcanzarlo. –No necesito que me consueles. –Loki se ve obcecado pero su semblante poco a poco recupera tranquilidad aunque su cuerpo se nota tenso. No va ceder a sus sentimientos; no puede hacerlo ni siquiera delante de Thor, no, sobre todo delante de Thor, pues es su opinión la que más le importa en los nueve mundos y no quiere darle tal demostración de debilidad.

–No hagas esto –le susurra Thor y lo alcanza de una muñeca. –Conmigo no tienes que pretender que no sientes nada.

–¿Por qué insistes? ¿Por qué quieres verme sufrir?

–No me malinterpretes. –Thor lo envuelve en sus brazos y Loki se deja.

–Pareciera que quieres que me derrumbe entre lágrimas y que me deje abrazar por ti para que me consueles. ¿Eso pretendes? ¿Ser el héroe salvando a la damisela en desgracia?

Thor no le dice nada, lo sujeta con cuidado y le acaricia el cabello; hasta que siente que Loki se relaja poco a poco. No va a presionarlo a hablar más o a mostrarse más vulnerable de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Thor no pretende quebrarlo, tan sólo quiere que le comparta eso que le duele tanto. Loki se queda dormido entre sus brazos, mientras que el dios del trueno sigue despierto cavilando.

.

Ásta ve llegar a Thor, ella acaba de cambiar a Hërin. Thor se lo pide y ella lo envuelve en una mantita y se lo pasa. Va a seguirlo pero Thor le da la mañana libre. Después de tomar a su hijo, Thor busca a Loki en su biblioteca donde ha ido a encerrarse luego de todo lo que hablaron en la noche. Lo toma de una mano y le pide que lo acompañe. Loki lo sigue un poco desconcertado al principio y después cuando se da cuenta de a donde lo lleva Thor intenta escapársele pero el rubio le aprieta más la mano, sin hacerle daño, y no le permite evitar la confrontación con su pasado.

Porque Thor lleva a su esposo y a su hijo a la bóveda de los tesoros, aquella asentada en el centro de Valaskialf. Las puertas se abren para Thor quien además les pide a los einheriar que los dejen solos. Loki no se resiste pero está terriblemente silencioso mientras se plantan ante el cofre de los antiguos inviernos. Sin decirse nada Thor le pasa al pequeño y luego rodea a Loki por los hombros. El ojiverde ayuda a su hijo a poner su mano sobre la reliquia de su mundo. Thor ve la piel de su hijo cambiar ante el tacto del cofre, tornarse azulada y surcarse de tatuajes, no sabe interpretarlos pero está seguro de que sus nombres y los de Odín y Bor están plasmados en esos signos, junto a los de Laufey y Helblindi de Jötunheim.

–Por Ymir –susurra Loki con la voz quebrada. El cofre brilla para Hërin y súbitamente un viento surgido de la nada los abrasa y cubre de escarcha toda la habitación. Loki aparta a Hërin y la escarcha se quiebra tornándose en finísima nieve. Loki abraza a su hijo y Thor los abraza a ellos dos. Loki se está riendo, su risa de cuando está de verdad feliz, contento de corazón. Aunque Thor sabe que esa risa también contiene una revancha.

.

.

Thor entrena diariamente. No sólo porque sea su obligación hacerlo, sino también porque lo disfruta. Ese día, después de dejar a Hërin en manos de Frigga, y a Loki lapidado bajo varios libros; se va a la arena. Fandral y Volstagg están en Nornheim vigilando ese reino conquistado, mientras que Hogun y Sif están en Alfheim haciendo otro tanto. Sin embargo no le faltan contendientes para luchar. Se encuentra con Sköll, el capitán de la guardia de la reina madre; el general de los hired Bran y con algunos de los ulfhednar que estuvieron bajo sus órdenes. Todos se ofrecen a practicar con él y Thor escoge a Sköll. Al hombre le falta el brazo derecho, lo perdió durante la guerra en Alfheim enfrentando dragones, hubiera muerto si Loki no hubiera usado su magia para salvarlo. Cuando Thor era niño, Sköll le enseñó esgrima. Claro, su primer maestro fue su propio padre pero las responsabilidades del trono no le dejaban demasiado tiempo libre a Odín y Sköll tomó el relevo. Thor no ha probado las habilidades de su mentor ahora que es zurdo pero es un buen momento para ello.

Sköll le hace una reverencia y Thor sonríe conforme ambos toman sus espadas, son de hoja roma, y se lanzan al ataque. Sköll lo finta por un costado y cuando Thor quiere reaccionar lo tiene a su espalda, es rápido con las piernas como Fandral, intuye el golpe antes de que lo alcance y logra desviar el cuerpo y evitarlo. Sköll cambia su postura de ataque hacia una de defensa en cuestión de un parpadeo y bloquea el tajo que Thor le lanza aprovechando que lo tiene cerca, el maestro retrocede con pasos veloces y ágiles poniéndose fuera del alcance de otra estocada por parte de Thor; y, aprovechando el espacio para tomar impulso se lanza al frente con lances veloces. Thor está retrocediendo por instinto pero cuando se da cuenta planta firmemente los pies y usa su considerable fuerza física para parar el embate de Sköll. Resiste y bloquea cada golpe y cuando ve un espacio para atacar lo hace. La punta de la espada de Thor toca a Sköll en el pecho, de ser un combate real lo hubiera atravesado cual brocheta; pero Thor tiene la espada de su rival en el cuello; en la realidad se hubiera quedado sin cabeza.

–Me parece que debe practicar más, su majestad –le susurra el manco y se aparta. Thor le agradece la práctica. En una pelea de verdad hubiera usado el Mjölnir desde un principio, pero no quiere pensarse oxidado en el uso de la espada. Ojalá todas las batallas fueran así. Ahora Thor sabe que hay cosas que no se pueden vencer a golpes.

Pierde a Loki de vista durante el día, no es que se la pasen pegados uno al otro pero tienden a encontrarse o a buscarse, Thor no lo ve durante la comida, ni cuando se pasa por el cuarto de Hërin, tampoco está en la biblioteca cuando se asoma. No lo manda a buscar con los siervos y lo deja estar.

Esa noche cuando llega a la habitación que comparten lo encuentra ahí, como si nunca se hubiera movido de ese sitio. Loki está echado boca abajo en la cama con un libro apoyado sobre las sábanas; nada más usual en él salvo por el hecho de que está desnudo mientras lee. Los ojos de Thor se abren desmesuradamente al notar las curvas del trasero de Loki, las piernas largas, la espalda inmaculada y el cabello negro cayéndole sobre los hombros. Thor está seguro de que Loki ya se ha percatado de que está ahí y que además lo está devorando con los ojos, pero el ojiverde se porta como si no fuera así. Casi como una presa indefensa bajo el escrutinio de un depredador. Thor tuvo una amante que hacía algo similar, le gustaba pasearse desnuda por la habitación después de hacerlo, no se vestía hasta que no era estrictamente necesario; a Thor le gustaba esa confianza que se tenían pero acabó por habituarse a su desnudez. En cambio con Loki…

Thor sonríe y se acerca quitándose la ropa de antemano. Podría simplemente hincarse sobre ese cuerpo tan blanco, sujetarlo de las caderas y hundirse en su interior a gusto hasta explotar; pero hay algo de desafío en la actitud de Loki que lo provoca a hacerle más que eso.

Lo alcanza desde los tobillos y hace camino a mordiscos suaves, uno sobre el trasero algo más fuerte, hasta llegar a la espalda de Loki. El ojiverde finalmente se gira a mirarlo sobre su hombro y Thor lo besa.

–Ah, eres tú –le dice como si fuera un accidente que Thor esté ahí. –Pensé que te habías olvidado del trato que hicimos: una historia de Jötunheim a cambio de… –Loki sonríe y se muerde los labios. Hay cierto brillo en su mirada que le gusta a Thor y que lo insta a besar a Loki casi con devoción. Se pone duro sintiendo la piel de Loki debajo suyo. El rubio rompe el beso. Mira a Loki y lee su deseo cincelado en sus ojos verdes; Loki gime suavemente conforme las manos de Thor lo acarician despacio, bajando por su espalda. Thor desliza un dedo entre las nalgas de Loki y lo folla despacio. Loki cierra los ojos y se deja consentir. El rubio desliza la otra mano debajo del cuerpo de Loki, le toca los pezones y luego le busca la polla, se la acaricia lento sintiéndola endurecerse, están muy pegados uno al otro y hay poco espacio pero Thor se las arregla para sobar a Loki en la punta. El ojiverde contiene el aire cuando Thor le mete otro dedo. El rubio hace presión y empieza a tocarlo más fuerte. Loki jadea y su cuerpo se tensa conforme su excitación crece.

–Thor…– gime obnubilado y deseoso de algo más grande, algo como la hombría de Thor, dentro de él.

El rubio necesita más también, libera a Loki y lo gira sobre las sábanas.

–Separa las piernas –le pide y Loki obedece abriéndolas amplio y dejándose ver en todo su esplendor. Loki alcanza a Thor de los hombros y lo hala hacia sí pero Thor no lo penetra. –Aguarda –le dice Thor aunque se nota que quiere, en su mirada y en su miembro endurecido.

En cambio Thor le mete dos dedos de nuevo y traza círculos dentro de Loki encontrándole el punto preciso que hace que sus piernas tiemblen y que eleve las caderas buscando más. Thor nota la forma en que Loki contiene sus gemidos. El rubio suspira mientras sus dedos entran y salen dentro de la abertura de Loki, y entonces, desliza un tercer dedo. Loki grita y la otra mano de Thor ciñe el miembro de su amado y comienza a masturbarlo al tiempo que lo folla con los dedos.

–Thor, por favor –le suplica Loki y se endereza para mirarlo.

Thor está hincado entre sus piernas ignorando sus ruegos de que lo penetre antes de que pierda hasta la capacidad de hablar. Loki mira a Thor sudando y concentrado en no ceder a sus impulsos, dedicado por completo a darle placer. Thor lo toca más fuerte y lo incita más rápido, Loki echa atrás la cabeza y vuelve a gritar. Siente cuando Thor saca los dedos y en cuanto se ve libre se le lanza encima antes de darle la oportunidad de que continúe torturándolo. Agarra la polla de Thor y la guía a su interior, se monta sobre él desesperado por tenerlo. Thor se le desliza dentro y Loki gime de puro gusto, clava los dedos en los hombros de Thor quien lo tumba de espaldas y lo agarra de los muslos. Él tampoco puede más. Empieza a follar a Loki, persiguiendo el orgasmo viciosamente. Loki abre los ojos y mira a Thor mientras se lo hace, lo siente temblar de placer y embestir pero también hay algo más. Siente que Thor no sucumbe del todo, que lo tiene a él, a Loki, al borde de la locura pero no se permite ir a su par.

El cuerpo de Loki envuelve a Thor dejándolo adentrarse y salirse sin desgarrarlo, acoplados de una forma bestial que manda a ambos a placentero limbo. Thor ve y siente como Loki desliza sus manos hasta su propio miembro y como empieza a tocarse al ritmo que Thor lo embiste. Mira la forma en que Loki empieza a gemir más alto y la manera en que su abdomen se tensa. Está al borde. Le murmura lo mucho que le gusta mirarlo así, le abre más las piernas y se le hunde más duro.

–Thor –Loki grita y se viene manchando su abdomen. Thor cede por fin y estalla gimiendo ronco y colmando a Loki con su semilla, para caer a su lado un segundo después.

–¿Ya estás convencido? –Le pregunta Thor entrecortado mientras trata de recobrar el aliento.

Loki tiene un brazo sobre el rostro y su cabeza parece que empieza a funcionar al cabo de un minuto.

–¿Convencido de qué?

–De lo mucho que me atraes –dice Thor aludiendo a su conversación del día previo. Loki se relame los labios como saboreando el encuentro. Su respiración empieza a normalizarse y se gira hacia Thor apoyando el rostro en una mano.

–No, no lo estoy –le dice cínicamente. Thor se ríe por no ofenderse y le acaricia el cabello, lo mira con absoluta adoración. –Siento que te estás refrenando –le dice Loki suspicaz. –Tú quieres que yo confíe ciegamente en ti pero no haces lo mismo. –Thor lo mira serio.

–Quiero que disfrutes.

–Y lo hago, que no te quepa duda, pero quiero todo de ti Thor, tu gentileza y tu afecto pero también esta otra parte tuya –Thor siente que la sangre se le acelera conforme Loki lo mira mientras habla. –Vamos, enséñame. –Thor sabe, e inclusive han bromeado a propósito de ello, que la experiencia de Loki en cuanto al sexo ha sido con Thor y sólo con él. –Tómame cómo quieres.

Thor siente un ramalazo de deseo sacudirlo. Aprieta los ojos y al abrirlos, agarra a Loki con brazo de hierro y lo hala hacía él. El ojiverde lo sigue con el corazón acelerado y la piel afiebrada.

Empuja a Loki contra las almohadas de la cama; Loki lo mira a la expectativa y pasa saliva en grueso cuando Thor se hinca con las piernas a horcajadas a ambos lados del rostro de Loki y su miembro frente a él. Lo ve mientras se toca para endurecerse. No puede moverse aprisionado bajo el cuerpo de Thor que prácticamente está montado sobre él.

–Lámelo –no se lo pide, se lo ordena. Loki le succiona la punta con devoción. Thor gruñe de placer y mueve las caderas acomodándose y guiándolo para que Loki se lo haga tal como quiere. El ojiverde le lame de la base a la punta, succiona y muerde suave hasta que Thor la tiene completamente dura y húmeda por su saliva. –Loki, abre la boca –ahora si se lo pide. Loki obedece y Thor se le hunde hasta que lo siente tocarle el fondo de la garganta. Thor lo folla y Loki siente que se atraganta pero resiste. No puede ver la expresión de Thor pero lo escucha gemir y decirle cosas que no le ha dicho antes. Thor le entierra los dedos en el cabello y lo sostiene contra las almohadas, ondula las caderas y se lo da como quiere. –Tenía tantas ganas de esto, oh Loki –gime Thor. Loki le siente la polla palpitante entre su boca, el sabor de Thor que lo inunda por completo. Se siente sometido, un instrumento de placer y nada más.

El rubio se interrumpe antes de venirse. Libera a Loki y se pierde entre sus piernas, empieza a besarlo, a prepararlo para alojarse una vez más. Loki siente que Thor lo penetra con la lengua y aprieta los dedos de los pies involuntariamente, gime y se pone duro.

–Thor por favor, no me tortures esperando demasiado –le dice pero es Thor y sólo Thor quien tiene el control. Le lame entre las piernas pero también los testículos y finalmente la polla. Loki clava las manos en las sábanas pero luego se relaja y disfruta de estar a la merced de Thor.

El rubio sigue hasta que Loki empieza a respirar agitado y a empujar sus caderas hacia la boca de Thor buscando más. Thor pasa su brazo bajo la pierna de Loki enganchándola, se yergue a medias sobre la cama. El cuerpo de Loki queda de costado, sus piernas separadas a todo lo que dan. Loki grita cuando Thor se lo mete en esa posición, deja salir un gemido profundo y gutural conforme lo penetra. El rubio lo sostiene usando su considerable fuerza y empieza a embestir. Loki siente que Thor pretende partirlo en dos, se lo está haciendo tan fuerte que lo deja sin aire cada vez que se lo hunde hasta el fondo. No puede moverse, ni tocarlo, ni resistirse de ninguna manera, no puede hacer nada más que disfrutar de las embestidas inmisericordes que Thor le da. Gime y deja que su cuerpo se desmadeje, permite que sea Thor quien lo sostenga, que sea Thor quien lo traspase profundo; sin hacer nada más que sentirlo.

–Thor –Loki nunca se ha puesto en manos de nadie de esta manera, en ningún aspecto de su vida. Nunca ha podido confiar ciegamente más que con él y por eso es que es capaz de entregarse de esa manera. Se siente excitado de manera indescriptible, torturado deliciosamente, no puede pensar y apenas puede respirar. –Thor –empieza a desesperar por alcanzar el orgasmo, es demasiado, necesita correrse. Atina a observar el rostro de Thor y su expresión de deleite. Loki alcanza a ver la lujuria en la mirada de Thor, que embiste todavía más fuerte sacándole un grito a Loki. El ojiverde se siente que está sujeto con grilletes de acero por la forma en que los brazos de Thor lo sostienen.

–Loki, voy a…– Thor se lo dice y se corre de nuevo colmándolo otra vez. Loki sucumbe un instante después.

–Thor… –ojalá tuviera fuerzas para seguir follando. Loki se le echa encima y lo besa probando su propio sabor. Respiran el aire uno del otro, fundidos en perfecto caos.

.

Thor acaba tendido en el regazo de Loki, quien se pone a acariciarle el cabello. Es en momentos como ese que sin que tenga que decirlo en voz alta, Thor está seguro de que Loki lo quiere.

–Yo también te quiero –le dice para que el hechicero se sepa correspondido. Loki ríe, una risa serena.

–No dije nada.

–Te escuché pensándolo –le dice Thor, le besa una mano y Loki no lo niega. Thor se siente tan en confianza con Loki, tan en perfecta armonía que por eso le pide: –cuéntame otra historia sobre ti, sobre tus días en Jötunheim.

–¿Por qué debería? Mejor cuéntame alguna sobre ti, estoy seguro de que has vivido varias aventuras dignas de ser narradas –lo adula Loki. Thor sonríe. Él no se hace del rogar.

–Una vez Sif y yo dejamos de lado el entrenamiento y nos escapamos a un festival en Harokim. Se trataba de una celebración por el tiempo de la cosecha. Había comida como para regresar más corpulentos que Volstagg, y vino en abundancia. Ella quería ir porque había un torneo de esgrima pero ese año tenía la peculiaridad de ser sólo entre doncellas, un reto que parecía hecho a su medida. Yo quería ir porque anhelaba, obviamente, ver a todas esas doncellas guerreras y también por la comida de reputación tan sonada que ha ido más allá de Asgard.

–¿Te refieres al festival de Høstblót? ¿Ese en el que se permite la entrada de todo tipo de extranjeros?

–Ese mismo. Mientras no seas un criminal eres aceptado, así seas un troll –sonríe Thor viendo que tiene razón sobre su fama.

–¿Y tuvieron que escaparse? ¿Por qué no simplemente pedir permiso?

–Cerca de la fecha del festival, Oleg, tú recuerdas a Oleg– el que quiso matar a Loki y acabó en prisión –dijo que Sif no debía ser un ulfhednar, dijo que en todo caso podía aspirar a ser einheriar y quedarse en palacio. Ella y yo nos molestamos tanto que empezamos a discutir con él, se le sumaron otros de opinión similar y hubo una reyerta en la arena de entrenamiento. Todos fuimos sancionados. Cuando pedimos el permiso nos lo negaron de inmediato. Sif ni siquiera pudo convencer a Starkag, y eso que su padre suele consentir a sus deseos. Cómo te iba diciendo, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, Oleg y no me acuerdo quien más, nos escapamos…

–¿Te llevaste a los tres guerreros y al primo de Sif? Por Odín, ¿alguna vez eres discreto en algo de lo que haces?

–No los invité por desfachatez sino por sentido de justicia.

–Como en: ¿sería injusto que se perdieran el festival?

–Exactamente. –Loki niega en actitud reprobatoria pero Thor no se inmuta y sigue el relato, –Sif venció en el torneo, nosotros nos emborrachamos por una semana y al final nos arrestaron a todos. Expulsaron a Sif del ejército, fueron más estrictos con ella que con los demás. –La voz de Thor adquiere un matiz serio. –Tuve que hablar con mi padre y rogarle que disminuyera la gravedad del castigo, en gran medida fue mi culpa y no era correcto que ella se llevara la peor parte. Resulta que Starkag le había pedido a mi padre proceder de tal forma, porque quería comprobar que tan fuerte era su deseo de convertirse en guerrera.

–Y al final todo terminó bien.

–Creo que no soy un cuenta cuentos como tú.

–Está bien, cada quien tiene sus talentos –dice Loki y Thor se ríe con ganas. –Me asombra tu modestia –censura Loki pero su voz no es severa. –En Jötunheim mi padre mínimo los hubiera hecho azotar por una cosa así –bromea Loki pero algo en su tono no le gusta a Thor. Jamás le ha visto a Loki ninguna cicatriz en la piel, pero su talento previo de curar le permitiría borrar cualquier marca que le hubiera quedado.

–¿Lo hizo? –No puede evitar preguntar el dios del trueno. –¿Te hizo azotar alguna vez?

–No seas tan dramático Thor. Por supuesto que no –el rubio se incorpora para mirarlo a los ojos. –No estoy mintiendo. Yo nunca recibí azotes pero Hildetand sí, una vez y fue por mi culpa.

–¿Qué te hizo?– Loki se ríe y hay burla en esta risa.

–Por Fimbulvert, creo que he logrado que pienses lo peor de mi padre y de mi hermano. Hildetand no me hizo nada tampoco, pero no me impidió hacer algo. –Loki guarda silencio un momento pero sus palabras son tan intrigantes que Thor no deja de mirarlo y él entiende que espera por aquella historia. Loki suspira. –¿Por dónde empiezo? Un poco de contexto supongo. Ayer te dije que recibía instrucción militar junto a Hildetand, Vill y Ull y Riodhr. A los tres primeros los conociste, Riodhr era hijo de un señor minero muy amigo de Laufey. Aunque estos tres aspiraban a seguir los pasos de sus padres, todos los jötun reciben entrenamiento vatnajökull sin excepción. Riodhr era bastante alto y fuerte; durante las prácticas si Hildetand no me hacía pedazos él tomaba el relevo y se ocupaba. Ninguno de ellos me llamaba "alteza" o algo parecido debido a mi rango oficial, pero él en particular me trataba con desprecio. Se burlaba de mí y yo le hacía bromas para desquitarme. Derretía sus armas de hielo ablandándolas justo antes de que luchara con los demás; alteraba el alcohol que bebía, le enviaba mensajes "oficiales" convocándolo ante mi padre cuando en realidad el rey estaba en audiencia con su concejo y así. Él odiaba mi debilidad y yo su altanería pero no tenía más remedio que tolerarlo. Las cosas cambiaron cuando Hildetand me rompió las piernas.

–¿Qué cosa? –Thor se crispa súbitamente enfurecido.

–No inicies otra guerra con Jötunheim –le dice Loki serenamente y obliga a su amado a acomodarse de vuelta en su regazo y sigue acariciándole el cabello. –Ese incidente hasta podría considerarse como afortunado pues en medio de mi dolor y de la desesperación ante la perspectiva de quedar lisiado mi magia curativa se activó. Cuando Laufey lo supo suspendió la instrucción con lo que mejoró mucho mi vida. Ahora sé que hizo eso porque sin duda aquello le confirmó que le podía ser útil, ya sabes para qué. –Thor asiente, él no maldice aquel plan de Laufey, de usar a Loki para obtener un heredero digno de su trono, pues fue gracias a esa maquinación del rey jötun que ellos terminaron juntos. –Entonces me quedé sin nada que hacer aunque de vez en cuando acudía a ver los entrenamientos para ver si aprendía algo. Skadi ya se había ido para esos momentos y no tenía un mentor. La sensación de estar ahí sin un propósito simplemente vegetando me resultó sumamente amarga.

–¿Por qué no estudiabas por tu cuenta? –Pregunta Thor, que ya sabe que Loki posee una gran inteligencia y además una mente curiosa.

–La biblioteca de Feigefossen poseía tres mil cuatrocientos veinte siete ejemplares, y ya los había leído todos. No tenía preceptores y nadie quería demostrar simpatía para conmigo que pudiera irritar a Farbauti o a Hildetand. Entonces aparecieron los elfos oscuros.

–¿Elfos oscuros? ¿Laufey les permitió entrar en su reino? –Aquello no cuadra con la concepción que Thor tiene del fallecido rey Jötun, de que era sumamente feroz e intolerante.

–Estos no eran elfos oscuros dedicados al pillaje y a la piratería, de lo contrario se hubieran echado encima la furia de Laufey, por el contrario fueron invitados a la corte por el mismísimo rey. No sé si hayas oído hablar de él, porque sé que tienen prohibido entrar en Asgard excepto durante Høstblót.

–Por eso conoces del festival –deduce Thor. –Heimdall me dijo que alguna vez han acudido elfos oscuros a Høstblót, tuvo que vigilarlos constantemente y salvo uno que se robó las joyas de una dama algo bebida, no hubo incidentes con ellos.

–En efecto, uno de ellos me contó sobre el festival.

–Perdona, te interrumpí, me ibas a hablar de aquel que fue invitado por tu padre, ¿fue el mismo que te contó de Høstblót?– Loki niega.

–Estás embrollando todo. Hrimthurs, el elfo oscuro, ese fue nuestro invitado. Claro que con él llegó toda una flota de su gente.

–Hrimthurs –a Thor le suena de algo. –Hjörtur y Hrafn mencionaron ese nombre una vez –los gemelos soberanos de Vanaheim.

–No eres tan distraído como a veces te pienso –reconoce Loki, Thor niega, pues Loki le resulta más mordaz cuando le da cumplidos que cuando se burla de él. –Hrimthurs es un célebre arquitecto.

–Claro –Thor ahora recuerda más cosas sobre él. –Es el que diseñó el palacio de veraneo de Vanaheim. Estuve una vez nada más y me contaron esos detalles.

–Igual participó en la construcción de Rondeslottet –el castillo de Nornheim que Odín había destruido por completo en la última guerra –y también era de su diseño gran parte de Ijósálfar en Alfheim –una fortaleza donde Loki y Thor lucharon hombro con hombro por primera vez.

–Claro, si, he oído de él –concluye Thor y Loki se está riendo de su satisfacción. –Perdona, de nuevo te interrumpí.

–No recuerdo bien por donde iba.

–Cuéntame lo que quieras. ¿Te cayó en gracia Hrimthurs? –Loki se carcajea doblándose y sacando a Thor de la cómoda posición en la que estaba.

–Oh Thor, te recuerdo que yo no era más que el hijo deforme de Laufey; y Hrimthurs el invitado de honor, así que ni siquiera me lo presentaron. Cuando llegó al castillo lo vi desde lejos, subido en un escabel que me hice con hielo para poder vislumbrarlo. Recuerdo que me gustó su aspecto. Llevaba el cabello castaño y lacio sujeto en una trenza, las orejas eran puntiagudas tal como cabría esperar, tenía la piel tostada seguramente debido a las largas horas bajo la intemperie que su oficio requería; y sus ojos eran bicolores, el iris azul pero la esclerótica negra, azul sobre fondo negro. –Thor sabe cómo son los elfos oscuros. –El gran arquitecto le hizo reverencia a Laufey y le dijo que le construiría una obra de tal magnificencia que sería digna de nuestra raza, pero seguro le decía lo mismo a todos los que lo contrataban. Me impresionó mucho la forma en la que hablaba y la forma en que se conducía, porque aunque no era de la realeza no actuaba como un ser inferior, y aunque se dirigió a mi padre con perfectos modales no había lisonja en su voz. Hrimthurs trataba a todos como sus iguales.

Y Loki había querido ser así. Encontró a Hrimthurs digno de su admiración por su talento y su porte pero también por el hecho de que era libre de ir a donde quisiera y ser respetado aun siendo extranjero.

–El arquitecto iba acompañado de un gran séquito, aunque en Feigefossen sólo entró su esposa, su hijo y sus maestros constructores. Laufey lo había llamado para construirle el muro exterior del castillo. –Thor recuerda tal muro. Casi lo matan frente a él durante el último conflicto, vio morir a muchos soldados leales contra aquellas paredes blancas. Cuando la guerra concluyó Odín había dejado Feigefossen derruido y lo que se conservó en mejor estado fue precisamente ese muro. –Los elfos llegaron en temporada cálida, la cual sólo nos duraba unos cuatro meses y su principal característica era que no nevaba. El contrato de Hrimthurs, del cual me enteré después, estipulaba que trabajaría todo ese verano y si no concluía la obra se retiraría y volvería el siguiente año y así hasta culminar el proyecto. Pero Hrimthurs era porfiado y le dijo a mi padre que no necesitaba tales clausulas encadenantes pues cuatro meses eran perfectamente suficientes para él. Mi padre no le creyó, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría pues las dimensiones del muro eran excesivas. Y apostaron. Laufey le iba a pagar con nuestro recurso más preciado: gelgja, y ofreció duplicarle la paga si Hrimthurs lograba aquello pero si no… bueno, el arquitecto no podía condonar el precio de sus servicios pero accedió a llevarse sólo el gelgja que lograse excavar por sí mismo de una mina designada.

Thor sigue el relato esperando el momento en que Loki dirá: y así me hice amigo de Hrimthurs. Pero su consorte no lo dice aunque es obvio que se hizo cercano a los elfos, como para conocer todos los detalles sobre su contrato de trabajo. Es seguro que no fue Laufey quien le contó todo eso.

–Antes de seguir, ¿qué sabes de los elfos oscuros? –Pregunta Loki tomando desprevenido a Thor que de repente se siente en pleno examen sobre historia de otras razas.

–Espera algo sé de ellos. Hace eones los elfos oscuros vivían en Svartálfheim, el cual era su reino, gobernaban sobre los elfos de luz y los enanos, eran mucho más poderosos que estos dos pueblos debido al aether. Sin embargo aquello tornó en tiranía cuando el último de sus reyes, Malekith, no se conformó con que las otras dos razas le rindieran vasallaje y los esclavizó. Uno de los elfos de luz se rebeló en su contra, fue Eyrikur, el bisabuelo de Eyvindur. Pidió al padre de todo, Bor, que interviniera en su favor. Entre elfos de luz, enanos y aesir, derrotaron a Malekith y le arrebataron el aether. Nadie sabe dónde quedó aquella reliquia ni tampoco se sabe del destino de Malekith; pero su pueblo fue desterrado de Svartálfheim y condenado a vagar entre mundos.

–Pues sí, a grandes rasgos eso pasó. A lo largo de la historia decantaron por la piratería, el mercenarismo, el contrabando y otras profesiones poco más que deshonrosas. Su gran mérito es saber navegar el cosmos como nadie. Hrimthurs es la gran excepción. Su flota, unos dos mil, viajan en drakares surcando el espacio. No ve su destierro como un castigo sino que lo ha hecho un modo de vida. Los drakares de su flota eran asombrosos, embarcaciones de trescientos pies de eslora, recubiertas de algún misterioso material que reflejaba su entorno y que hacía difícil distinguirlas. Hrimthurs los diseñó. –Thor rueda los ojos, resulta que Loki está enamorado del arquitecto. Su consorte retoma su historia. –Los elfos se pusieron a trabajar en el muro y avanzaban sumamente rápido. En un principio no tuve mucho interés en su trabajo hasta el día, al cabo de apenas seis semanas, que salí del castillo y me encontré con los cimientos puestos donde antes no había más que hielo y nieve. Vill y Ull estaban también ahí, me contaron que les gustaba observar los avances del monumental trabajo. Los elfos tenían una serie de andamios altísimos dispuestos, trabajaban enfundados en gruesas parkas que no permitía verles ni los ojos, pero eso no les dificultaba avanzar porque aunque no podían moverse mucho de todos modos no trabajaban con las manos. Recuerdo que vi a varios de ellos levantar vigas que eran cinco veces su tamaño pero las movían con su seidh. Había uno…– Loki no es particularmente emotivo con su propia historia y ciertamente su voz no cambia de inflexión cuando llega a ese punto pero hace una breve pausa y mira a Thor como evaluando sus respuestas –lo vi de pie en la parte oeste del castillo, la que da hacia el mar congelado Öskjuvath. Tenía alrededor suyo varios bloques y vigas, lo vi quedarse muy quieto y luego todo a su alrededor comenzó a danzar y a adquirir forma velozmente. No sabía quién era pero pensé que me gustaría que me enseñara su magia.

–¿No era Hrimthurs?

–No. Él no trepaba a los andamios. Se quedaba en tierra, por decirlo de un modo, y desde ahí dirigía a su gente. Ull me dijo que ese que vi armar el muro como quien arma un mecanismo de relojería era Svadilfari, su hijo.

–¿Y te enseñó?

–No. –Loki se ríe. –Lo intercepté para explicarle que necesitaba un maestro pero me dijo que no tenía tiempo para jugar conmigo y que aun si lo tuviera no me enseñaría nada pues tienen prohibido compartir los secretos de su pueblo.

–Un sujeto encantador –Loki asiente.

–¿Sabes qué me dijo primero cuándo me le acerqué? –Habla Loki.

–Déjame adivinar, "no pareces un gigante de hielo"– siempre todos le dicen eso.

–Casi. En realidad si parecía un gigante de hielo, ¿recuerdas? En esa época yo lucía siempre mi piel azul y los tatuajes, e iba, cómo dices tú, medio desnudo y descalzo. Lo que cautivó la atención de Svadilfari de mi aspecto fue mi tamaño, mi delgadez y mi cabello largo, después de que Skadi se fue no me lo volví a rapar nunca más y lo llevaba trenzado hasta media espalda –a Thor se le forma una imagen mental de una versión de Loki cargada de exotismo. Le hubiera gustado verlo. –Me dijo: ¿eres una giganta?

Loki se ríe; Thor bufa y niega. Él cometió el mismo error, es que Loki desentona demasiado con los suyos.

–Me presenté y lo acusé de ofenderme, luego traté de comprar sus conocimientos, como fuera nada de lo que dije lo hizo cambiar de opinión. –Mientras habla Loki se sienta en la cama y le pasa un par de almohadas a Thor para que se apoye contra la cabecera. El rubio se deja que Loki lo acomode y cuando ha terminado el hechicero se recuesta sobre las piernas de Thor. –Me despachó con negativas cargadas de retórica. Me resultó más odioso que tu querido Eyvindur –Thor se ríe, ya sabe que esos dos no se llevan bien. –Aunque al final terminamos siendo amigos –dice Loki guiando una mano de Thor hacia su cabello, indicándole con ese gesto que quiere que lo acaricie. Thor se queda quieto un momento y luego enreda sus dedos despacio en el cabello de Loki. – Dos días después de abordarlo Svadilfari se cayó del andamio y aunque sus dones eran asombrosos no incluían la capacidad de volar. ¿Sabes? Los elfos acusaron a los jötun de haber provocado el accidente para demorar la construcción pues Svadilfari era el mejor empleando su seidh.

–¿Y era cierto? ¿Laufey ordenó aquello? –Thor lo creía muy capaz.

–No lo sé. Si lo hizo no me lo iba a contar precisamente a mí. El problema es que aquel accidente no sólo demoró la construcción sino que casi la suspende. Hrimthurs adoraba a su hijo y parecía que iba a enloquecer de dolor. Laufey me convocó para curarlo, aunque, me pidió que tratara de retardar su recuperación lo más posible. "Lo quiero vivo pero incapaz de ayudar a su padre" –Loki niega. –Me condujeron a él, estaba en su campamento.

–¿No alojaron a los elfos en Utgard?

–No. Si vinieran, ¿los alojarías en Valaskialf? –Thor niega sin meditarlo, esa raza tiene una reputación que la precede y nadie en su sano juicio los pondría cerca de un montón de reliquias y tesoros.

–Luego de desembarcar armaron un campamento cerca de la ciudad. Sus tiendas eran bastante amplias y cómodas, con la calefacción a tope además. Más que un asentamiento transitorio parecía una pequeña urbe. Fui llevado a la tienda de Hrimthurs que era muy amplia y que estaba al centro de su campamento. Yo aún no tenía mucha experiencia con mi magia curativa, pero aun así cuando lo vi supe que estaba muy grave. –Loki recuerda a Svadilfari en su cama, inconsciente y afiebrado. –Bjarni, su madre, estaba con él tratando de auxiliarlo –ella se había ocupado de quitarle la parka empapada de sangre y de entablillar una de sus piernas. Loki hace una mueca al recordar la forma grotesca en que los huesos de los brazos de Svadilfari, sobresalían de su carne. –El pobre desgraciado estaba hecho pedazos. Harma –el maestre supremo de Asgard– me enseñó que mi magia curativa no es omnipotente, sobre todo cuando se trata de fracturas, es necesario que todo sea acomodado correctamente antes de que yo vuelva a unirlo para que quede bien, sé que es una forma un poco burda de explicarlo. Para abreviar esta parte de la historia, Bjarni era la encargada de cuidar a los heridos, me relató eventualmente que cada vez que iniciaban un proyecto era normal que alguien se lesionara o se matara, aunque nunca imaginaron que el poderoso Svadilfari pudiera ser una de las víctimas; ella supo cómo reacomodar el cuerpo de su hijo y yo me ocupé de sanarlo. Aunque… –Loki mira a Thor. –No sé si decirte…

–Loki, por favor.

–Está bien, es tu culpa si descubres cosas de mí que no te gustan. Empecé arreglando las heridas que ponían en peligro la vida del elfo pero no reparé las fracturas de brazos ni de piernas y dejé a medias el sanar sus órganos internos, excepto pulmones y corazón. Le dije a Bjarni que mi magia no alcanzaba para hacerlo todo en un día pero que volvería al día siguiente. Lo hice así por la orden de Laufey sin que me importara el sufrimiento de Svadilfari o si lo ponía en peligro de quedar lisiado. –Thor no mira mal a Loki, no hace comentarios ni emite juicios condenatorios. –No soy una buena persona.

–Lo sé –le dice Thor pero se inclina a besarle la frente. –¿Qué pasó entonces?

–Me tomé un par de semanas en rehabilitar al elfo, para el tercer día despertó y… pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos, yo no tenía nada más que hacer, y él tenía varios libros interesantes con él, incluidos libros de magia. No podía enseñarme la magia de su pueblo pero me regaló este libro, era vanir, su lenguaje es similar al aesir y pude entenderlo y… –el relato de Loki se vuelve algo confuso. Eso no le gusta mucho a Thor pero evita hacer algún comentario– tenía sólo dos hechizos aquel libro, uno era para crear una barrera contra seres que pudieran observarte mediante su seidh –como Heimdall– y el otro era para cambiar tu apariencia. –Thor recuerda, que cuando Loki llegó a Valaskialf cambió su aspecto jötun por la forma aesir que le gustaba tanto, nunca se preguntó dónde había aprendido eso tomando en cuenta que llevaba toda una vida recluido en Jötunheim. –Además conversábamos bastante, la disposición de Svadilfari hacía mí había mejorado mucho luego de que le salvé la vida, él me habló de Høstblót y de otras muchas cosas que había visto durante sus viajes.

Loki se recuerda escuchando a Svadilfari casi con reverencia mientras él le hablaba de los otros reinos, era buen orador y dado que no podía ir a ningún lado, y dado que era claro que Loki lo halagaba con su atención, nunca escatimaba en detalles. Se explayaba sobre todo en lo referente a la arquitectura aunque también le gustaba hablar de la vegetación de muchos lugares. Le dijo a Loki que Hrimthurs siempre se olvidaba de planear los jardines y los espacios abiertos, él sentía que eso le faltaba a la arquitectura de su padre para alcanzar la perfección. Loki le preguntaba por la magia de otros mundos y Svadilfari le contaba de algunos hechiceros con quienes se había topado y de las cosas que eran capaces de hacer.

"Sé que antes fui descortés contigo pero espero entiendas que no fue personal" le había dicho y luego le indicó desde su cama de inválido un baúl que tenía en su habitación, "ahí están todos mis libros, no son muchos pero hay uno que sé que te va a gustar, búscalo, es tuyo con mi agradecimiento". Svadilfari ya conocía de memoria su contenido, se lo habían dado en pago por su talento, coleccionaba ese tipo de cosas. Loki no tenía forma de comprobar el primer hechizo, el cual algún día sería muy apreciado por su padre; pero el segundo… Ardía en deseos de probarlo pero al transformarse por primera vez, se requería de tocar a alguien con el aspecto similar al que se deseaba.

"Voy a tocar tu rostro" le informó Loki al elfo y además no pidió permiso para ello, lo agarró y los dos quedaron sorprendidos con el resultado, con la forma en la que Loki iba cambiando poco a poco a partir de las yemas de sus dedos, ahí donde tocaba a Svadilfari. Loki había buscado en qué reflejarse y acabó por congelar la palangana de agua que tenían en la habitación para mirarse. Había adquirido el aspecto de un elfo oscuro. Loki tenía un talento nato, qué más tarde sabría que se debía a que era un cambia formas, aquella magia le resultó natural y al instante se concentró modificando sus ojos y orejas por instinto.

"Pareces un aesir", le dijo el elfo observándolo con cuidado. "Me gusta que tu cabello no haya cambiado" Loki se sintió extraño en aquella piel, volvió a imitar al elfo y luego al aesir. Aunque iba modificando su aspecto, sus iris eran siempre verdes pero no dedujo el porqué. Sentía que llevaba puesto un disfraz así que volvió a su forma original.

"Así que te gusta mi cabello".

"Sí, pienso que es hermoso". Svadilfari era muy directo y Loki se sintió turbado pues no estaba habituado a recibir cumplidos y menos por su aspecto físico.

–¿Cómo era Svadilfari? –Pregunta Thor a Loki quien no está muy seguro de no haber dejado traslucir su apego por el hijo de Hrimthurs.

–Muy similar a su padre –se niega a decirle que era similar pero más atractivo y de porte más altivo.

–¿Qué edad tenía?

–Era algo joven, cuando nos conocimos acababa de alcanzar la mayoría de edad para su pueblo, todavía tenía rasgos adolescentes aunque se te olvidaban al cabo de un rato.

–¿Y tú? –Loki se percata de que Thor está tratando de imaginarlos juntos.

–Era menor que él, acababa de empezar mi larga adolescencia, aun así ese infame a veces me trataba como un niño.

–¿Y seguiste frecuentándolo después de que terminaste de curarlo? –Loki calibra lo que Thor quiere decir más allá de sus palabras. No está seguro de que haya celos en la voz del dios del trueno, tal vez es sólo que Loki es paranoico así que se decide por la verdad.

–Sí. Nos volvimos amigos. Una vez me ayudó a fastidiar a Hildetand y a Riodhr. A los elfos estaba por acabárseles el plazo y el muro avanzaba rápido aun sin Svadilfari; por esas fechas Hildetand recibió nombramiento como capitán de su propia unidad de vatnajökull así que Farbauti invitó a Hrimthurs y su familia al banquete en su honor. Estábamos todos, yo, sentado con los elfos en vez de con mi familia. Hildetand estaba bebiendo con Riodhr, aunque usualmente Hildetand no bebe. Embrutece cuando lo hace y todo el mundo incluido él lo sabe. –Thor asiente, se acuerda del concilio de los reyes donde coincidió con Hildetand, recuerda que el gigante era el único abstemio del grupo de príncipes. –Los jötun brindábamos con algo llamado blindhet pero a los invitados de otros reinos siempre se les servía cevenerio, un vino de palma algo suave. Hildetand se acercó a nuestra mesa y Svadilfari notó que las bebidas eran distintas. "Un extranjero no tolera la bebida local" le dijo Hildetand que ya sabía que mi amigo era bastante orgulloso y que por supuesto querría probarla –Loki se ríe. –Riodhr le pasó su copa y bueno, Svadilfari no pudo tragar aquello.

"Por Urd, ¡¿qué es esto?!" habló ronco con la garganta abrasada luego de escupir sin muchas ceremonias. "Sabe a alcohol con agua".

"Es porque es alcohol puro rebajado con algo de agua" le aclaró Loki. Todos los jötun, e inclusive Bjarni, se rieron a gusto. Svadilfari igual se rió dejando correr el asunto.

–Al día siguiente me acompañó a verlos entrenar, estaban practicando hechizos de hielo sobre el mar Öskjuvath. Hildetand me ordenó no ser un haragán y entrenar con ellos dado que era hábil en aquello. Svadilfari se sentó a mirarnos y yo hice lo que me pedían. Vill y Ull me felicitaron por mi dominio sobre el hielo, luego de que los dejé congelados en un bloque de hielo por horas. Andaban algo resentidos con Hildetand porque no los escogió como parte de su unidad de cien vatnajökull. Eran demasiado bajos de estatura para que mi hermano los considerara dignos y además Ull había tenido un combate de práctica con Hildetand que se volvió tan rabioso que mi hermano por poco lo mata. Hildetand no se metió conmigo frente al invitado pero a Riodhr no le importaba eso. Seguramente haz visto a los jötun clavar su mano en el hielo y hacer que estalle en picas a los pies del contrincante –Thor asiente con gravedad, esa técnica casi se cobra la vida de Fandral en la última guerra. –Pues eso fue lo que el bastardo hizo y lo dirigió contra mí. Lo esquivé, me precio de ser ágil y se lo devolví. No le gustó nada. Hizo la espada de hielo y fue a por mí, cuando ese tipo de cosas pasaban normalmente yo corría pero…

–Svadilfari te estaba mirando y no querías quedar como un cobarde –aclara Thor.

–Así que tuve que quedarme donde estaba con la esperanza de no terminar demasiado avergonzado y entonces… –las picas de hielo que el propio Riodhr había generado antes salieron volando en su contra. El amigo de Hildetand las esquivó por los pelos y se giró furioso. –Svadilfari se metió.

–¿Tenía magia de hielo?

–No, pero su seidh le permitía mover objetos, ¿recuerdas que los bloques de construcción lo seguían? Fuimos buena mancuerna. Yo formaba proyectiles de hielo y él los manipulaba. Hildetand trató de ayudar a Riodhr, parecía que iban a ganarnos pero se me ocurrió una idea. Nos fuimos adentrando en el mar hasta que llegamos a una capa delgada y entonces él hizo saltar el hielo a los pies de mi hermano y su amigo; y cayeron al agua. Volvieron calados a Feigefossen –Loki se encoge de hombros. –Ese día no me aparecí en el castillo pues no quería ponerme al alcance de Hildetand, así que me fui a pasar la noche en el campamento élfico. Hrimthurs estaba molesto de que Svadilfari no se hubiera presentado a trabajar, lo reprendió enfrente de mí –Loki sonríe rememorando la escena. –Bjarni era muy amable conmigo, por haber salvado a su retoño, me colmaba de galletas y otras golosinas –hay fastidio en el tono de Loki. –Te digo que a veces me trataban como un niño.

–Pero igual te comías todo lo que te ofrecían –añade Thor.

–Y la dejaba contarme historias, trenzarme el cabello y regalarme libros.

–¿De cuentos? –Loki se sonroja.

–No tenía mucho de donde escoger Thor, nadie me hacía regalos en esa época –se defiende. Thor se ríe muchísimo y Loki hace como que va alejarse de él pero el rubio lo atrae de vuelta y lo abraza. –Me quedé con ellos varias semanas. Svadilfari se iba a trabajar y yo me quedaba leyendo, Bjarni tenía muchos libros, me regaló uno, que no era de cuentos, sino de medicina. Era aesir por cierto, explicaba como curar muchas heridas propias de la guerra. Svadilfari igual me dejó su escasa biblioteca, tenía un libro que se volvió mi favorito, se llamaba "las crónicas de Bjaldifr", me dijo que los aesir consideraban al autor un mercenario y timador pero en realidad era un gran explorador de mundos. Además de eso, era su abuelo. Todo un personaje.

–Mmmm –Thor tiene tensos los labios.

–¿Qué?

–O sea que Svadilfari salía a trabajar y tú te quedabas en casa como esposa atenta, a mí no me dispensas tales cortesías. –Loki mira a Thor afilado, entre la broma le parece que se asoma una verdad que rima con celos.

–Estaba a gusto con Bjarni –dice Loki y omite que dormía en la habitación de Svadilfari, no en la misma cama, el elfo era friolento, pero en un sillón junto a él. Se aseaban frente al otro y cuando el elfo insistía Loki le permitía trenzarle el cabello, esa peculiar fijación que tenía. –Quise escaparme con ellos –eso si lo admite.

–¿Qué cosa? –Thor reacciona como si aquel cuento no fuera pasado. Loki se ríe de su expresión.

–Pues eso, tenía mi nueva habilidad de cambiar de forma, que Laufey desconocía; y además tenía la cabeza inflamada de historias de sus viajes, admiraba a Hrimthurs, me gustaba ser consentido por Bjarni y era amigo de Svadilfari. Estaba listo para irme de aventura con ellos disfrazado de elfo oscuro. Además pensé que Laufey estaría encantado de deshacerse de mí.

–Sabiendo lo que quería de ti seguro te hubiera cazado por los nueve reinos.

–Muy cierto, pero en ese momento yo no sabía lo que se proponía. Me contó que debía casarme contigo una semana antes de enviarme a Asgard. –Thor arquea las cejas –y además hubieras visto como me lo dijo: "te casarás con Thor Odínson, ya he dispuesto todo".

–Mi padre me lo dijo parecido –admite Thor.

–Y ¿Odín te pegó un puñetazo cuando le dijiste que no? –Loki estaba seguro de que Thor se habría anegado en un principio.

–No –admite –pero me dio un discurso sobre mis deberes. Pero no cambies el tema, has llegado a algo muy interesante. ¿Qué dijo tu familia élfica cuando les contaste tu plan?

–Thor, eres pésimo disimulando. Lo que quieres decir es: ¿qué dijo Svadilfari acerca de llevarte con él? –Thor asiente. –Dijo que no. –Una respuesta lógica dado que Loki terminó casado con Thor y no vagando con los elfos oscuros por los nueve reinos.

–¿Y luego?

–Le pedí que entonces me ayudara únicamente a salir de Jötunheim y yo me las apañaría sólo; también dijo que no a eso. Reñimos y lo mandé a pasear a los infiernos. Volví al castillo. Muy a tiempo pues el plazo para la construcción del muro había vencido y los elfos no habían logrado terminarlo. Laufey ganó la apuesta y le dijo a un muy furioso Hrimthurs que le permitiría excavar en Hvergelmir. Lo que los elfos no sabían era que aquella mina había colapsado siglos atrás, por eso mi pueblo ya no la ocupaba. Laufey se la cedió a Hrimthurs pensando que con sus habilidades la rehabilitaría para volverla a usar. –Thor niega de la forma en que Laufey se aprovechó de los elfos oscuros. Ahora está más convencido de que el accidente de Svadilfari no fue tal. –Nos mandaron a Hildetand, a Riodhr y a mí como guías de los exploradores elfos. –Thor sabe desde ya que uno de esos elfos era Svadilfari.

Loki recuerda que en el camino no le dirigió ni una palabra a Svadilfari que iba con otros dos elfos. La mina estaba a un día de camino de Utgard. Los elfos tendrían que darse prisa en reclamar su pago pues el invierno estaba por caer y cuando la temperatura disminuyera les sería imposible realizar la tarea. La entrada estaba bloqueada, los elfos los maldijeron en su propia lengua que Loki ya dominaba. No dijo nada a su hermano y a Riodhr. Svadilfari se plantó en ese lugar y dejó que su seidh fluyera. Loki lo recuerda, un monigote debido a la parka, levantando las manos y moviendo las rocas con sólo pensarlo. Hasta le perdonó su negativa de llevarlo con él cuando vio su despliegue de poder. El grupo entró iluminado por antorchas. Se adivinaba el trabajo que los jötun realizaron previamente pues una vez dentro había un largo corredor cuyas paredes terminaban en un arco perfectamente definido. Avanzaron por una galería que parecía interminable hasta una cámara tan amplia como un templo sostenida por columnas.

–Aquel mineral que buscábamos, gelgja, es duro pero además tiene la cualidad de absorber la energía de su entorno, es ideal para fabricar objetos y embrujarlos. Los enanos de Svartálfheim lo pagan muy bien, y su exportación era la base con la que comerciaban los jötun y los enanos.

–Lo sé – dice Thor. –Eyvindur me dijo que las luces de Steindor están hechas con ese material –el rubio se recuerda que Loki nunca ha visto ese palacio. –Esas luces parecen pequeñas estrellas incrustadas en el techo, Eyvindur dijo que Tryggvi –el príncipe de los enanos –y él las habían forjado y hechizado para retener la magia de luz de los svartá –Loki asiente. –Y también lo usamos aquí en Asgard.

–¿Qué uso le dan?

–Los enanos forjaron esposas y grilletes para contener prisioneros que tengan magia –aclara Thor. –Al ponérselos absorben el seidh del hechicero e inutilizan sus poderes.

–Un uso bastante astuto –dice Loki y continúa con su historia. –Entramos en esta cámara y yo usé la magia de luz que Skadi me enseñara. Había gelgja incrustado en las paredes y el techo, reflejó mi magia de luz iluminando la estancia. Era algo maravilloso de ver. Había un recinto de agua congelada, un río subterráneo, Hildetand puso cuidado de no pisar sobre hielo delgado pues aun mi raza puede ahogarse en agua helada. Desde esa cámara se abrían más y más pasillos, todos derrumbados. Y claro, pasó lo que Laufey quería. Svadilfari usó su seidh para desbloquearlos. Él movía los escombros y los alineaba dándoles nuevamente forma de arcos y de muros, cuando terminó se veía endeble así que yo use hielo para congelar la estructura y afianzarla. Riodhr me miró de esta manera como si yo fuera un traidor a nuestra raza por ayudarlo. Nos separamos en dos grupos, yo fui con los elfos, exploramos la veta. Era un lugar asombroso Thor, ahí donde yo iba y usaba mi magia, el gelgja me devolvía la luz. Algunos lugares eran más difíciles de acceder pero con la magia de los elfos seguramente encontrarían una manera. Escuchamos una explosión y volvimos al punto inicial. Más de la mitad de los túneles se habían derrumbado pero supe y los elfos igual que aquello fue obra de mi hermano y de Riodhr.

Loki recuerda el rostro de Svadilfari y los suyos, su expresión de decepción y de ira ante la traición. Recuerda al elfo increpando a Hildetand dominado por un orgullo ciego y el golpe que le lanzó Riodhr.

–Svadilfari no entendía que Hildetand y Riodhr podían liquidarlo a él y a sus compañeros impunemente. Se atrevió a decirles lo que pensaba de ellos –la mirada de Loki se torna ausente, perdida en el recuerdo.

–¿Le hicieron daño?

–Nada grave, apenas una patada. El caso es que él y los suyos no eran guerreros, pero tampoco eran tan confiados como mi padre pretendía. Sacaron ballestas y apuntaron a mi hermano y su amigo; ellos por su parte crearon la espada de hielo –y Loki estaba en medio de ese desastre. –Me acordé de aquel día de entrenamiento sobre Öskjuvath. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue quitarle la ballesta a Svadilfari, tomarlo de un brazo y obligarlo a ir sobre el río congelado. Los otros dos elfos nos siguieron; Hildetand no se movió pero Riodhr pensó… la verdad no sé qué estaba pensando, nos persiguió. Yo iba a amedrentarlo respecto al riesgo de que alguien con su peso intentara adentrarse en esa superficie endeble pero… –Loki no tiene que contarle a Thor el desenlace para que él lo deduzca. El hielo delgado se habría quebrado engullendo a Riodhr.

–¿Logró salir?

–Casi, logró asirse de la orilla y me alcanzó de un tobillo. Svadilfari se agarró de mí y caímos, los tres. No sé nadar Thor –se acuerda de decirle. –Svadilfari nos frenó dentro del agua –lo recuerda abrazado a él usando su seidh contra la corriente, y a Hildetand y los otros elfos abriendo un nuevo boquete para sacarlos. –Los otros nos salvaron, por lo menos a él y a mí.

–¿Y Riodhr?

–La corriente lo arrastró –Thor no se percató de en qué momento Loki se alejó de él pero está sentado en el borde de la cama.

Volvieron sin poder hacer nada, ni siquiera se podría hablar de recuperar el cuerpo. Svadilfari tuvo que quitarse la parka empapada y seguramente habría muerto de hipotermia pero resultó que la magia curativa de Loki igual podía frenar ese tipo de daño. Hicieron el camino de vuelta sujetos el uno al otro. Se separaron en el campamento élfico y Hildetand y Loki siguieron hacía Feigefossen.

–No fue tu culpa –le susurra Thor.

–Lo sé –dice Loki un poco ausente. –Mi padre dijo que fue culpa de Hildetand, que él era el líder de la expedición. El padre de Riodhr, Reidun, era amigo de Laufey. Por eso mi padre lo hizo azotar –Loki se acuerda de que aquel fue el inicio de tan larga historia. –A mí no me pasó nada, ahora sé por qué –por ser un peón útil y que debía conservarse intacto hasta que llegase su momento. –Los elfos cobraron su paga, Laufey les dio sólo una semana bajo amenaza de que al vencer ese plazo los declararía enemigos. El día de su partida fui a ver a Svadilfari para despedirnos. No me prometió nada ni se disculpó por dejarme atrás, él nunca hacía ninguna de esas dos cosas –Thor le está prestando más atención que nunca y Loki se va volviendo más y más parco en los detalles que le cuenta. –Intercambiamos una prenda de amistad y luego él se fue. No volví a verlo.

–¿Qué te dio? –No puede resistirse a preguntar Thor.

–Era hábil dibujando porque se la pasaba haciendo planos. Me dio un retrato mío, algo pequeño en blanco y negro, me dibujó de espaldas, con el cabello suelto –como lo había visto cuando despertaban juntos en las mañanas. –Lo quemé antes de venir a Asgard –dice Loki y no hay ni un ápice de arrepentimiento en su voz.

–¿Por qué?

–No quería aferrarme a nada de mi vida anterior ahora que tenía oportunidad de empezar una nueva –igual que con Skadi tampoco había pensado en Svadilfari.

–¿Y nunca lo extrañas? No a él, me refiero a tu vida en Jötunheim –Loki niega y se vuelve a acercar a Thor. Lo besa breve sonriendo contra sus labios.

–No. Este es mi hogar y además tú me entretienes bastante –Thor lo abraza y se tumban en la cama a dormir.

Loki se acuerda de Svadilfari, el día antes de que se fuera, diciéndole que:

"Nos vamos a Vanaheim, el rey Audün nos ha contratado para bruñir y reforzar las torres de Hreyfingin, su castillo. El invierno está por caer en ese reino, está colmado de vegetación y los árboles mudan follaje en esa época. Es una vista hermosa". Y Loki le había dedicado su mirada más envenenada por el hecho de que le restregara una cosa así en la cara. Hasta que su amigo añadió: "creo que va a gustarte".

"¿Qué dices?"

"Dije que va a gustarte Vanaheim. Te enseñaré a cabalgar y lo recorreremos juntos. Debo presumirte que tengo cierta habilidad como jinete aunque aquí es un talento inútil. Cambia de forma, disfrázate y ven conmigo". Svadilfari lo tomó de las manos y además de todo lo besó. El primer beso en la vida de Loki. Él le dijo que sí, y recibió otro beso y otro más. Nunca había visto a Svadilfari tan transparente y atento con él, ni pensó que fuera capaz de comportarse de esa forma tan cariñosa.

Esa noche habría un banquete de despedida. Hrimthurs y Laufey iban a hacer como que no se odiaban. El muro exterior había quedado completo salvo por el emplazamiento de torres para los vigías, Laufey se dio por satisfecho, no quería que Hrimthurs volviera el siguiente año, ni nunca, a terminar su obra. Loki debía estar presente en aquella despedida diplomática pero acordó con el elfo que lo alcanzaría en el campamento ya bajo su disfraz. Svadilfari no le había dicho nada ni a Hrimthurs ni a Bjarni, pensaba que era mejor mantener el secreto durante la partida y revelar las cosas cuando estuvieran lejos.

Estaba tan nervioso que Loki no pudo pasar bocado y cada dos por tres volteaba a ver a Svadilfari, sentado junto a él, el cual cenaba tenso también, sin hablar con nadie y dándole ésta sonrisa de cómplices. Hildetand estaba dolorido físicamente por los azotes, y su ánimo también sufría debido a que había perdido a un amigo; no le había recriminado nada a Loki pero era claro que pensaba que había sido su culpa, suya y de Svadilfari. Por ello no paraba de lanzarles miradas cargas de rencor a ambos. Y claro, al observarlos notó la forma en que se miraban, en que se sonreían y en que se tocaban. Habituado a que todos los ignoraban, el elfo le había tomado una mano a Loki; había sido apenas un instante pero Hildetand lo vio. Se le pegó a Loki y no se le separó durante el resto del banquete, y luego, cuando Loki fue a sus aposentos fue tras él. Loki lo había subestimado, nunca pensó que se percataría y menos pensó que le importaría. Seguro estaba pensando que Svadilfari y él eran una pareja a punto de fugarse en plan romántico o algo así.

"Loki" le dijo su hermano siguiéndolo. "No sé qué traman ni quiero saberlo pero mi respuesta es no" le dijo como si su hermano menor hubiera pedido su consentimiento. "No voy a permitirlo" no dijo por qué y Loki no tuvo el coraje de ordenarle que lo dejara en paz, ni el valor para luchar contra él por su libertad.

Al día siguiente acudió a despedirse de Svadilfari con Hildetand a la saga. El elfo miró a su hermano mayor largamente mientras Bjarni le besaba las mejillas a Loki. El menor notó cuando el elfo sacó una daga, negó. Agredir a Hildetand era una pésima idea. Svadilfari se veía derrotado cuando le dio aquel retrato que había esbozado durante la noche, una noche que pasó en vela esperando que Loki llegara.

"Buen viaje" le dijo Loki con frialdad. "Gracias por todo".

Svadilfari miró de nuevo a Hildetand y luego a Loki. Y luego había abrazado a Loki y lo había besado sin importarle que su pueblo lo viera y que Hildetand soltara una maldición; y además, con ayuda de la daga que tenía en la mano, le había robado.

Loki no podría decir que se enamoró de Svadilfari pero a veces se acordaba de todos esos viajes y todas esas cosas que se suponía que harían juntos; lamentó eso por un tiempo pero después enterró todo con la misma determinación con la que se había olvidado de Skadi y de Járnsaxa.

Thor percibe el momento en que Loki se queda dormido. Lo besa suave para no perturbar sus sueños y le mete un mechón de cabello detrás del oído, entonces cae en cuenta de algo. El cabello de Loki le llega a los hombros pero él dijo que había tenido una larga trenza que le fascinaba a Svadilfari. Siente la punzada de los celos.

"Intercambiamos una prenda" había dicho Loki. "Me dio un retrato" y Loki le había dejado su cabello, estaba seguro.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Capítulo I

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN.

.

CAPÍTULO I

.

* * *

**Breves notas de la autora y de la co–autora:**

Créditos financieros para los mismos de siempre.

Gracias a las personas que enviaron un review, un favorite o un follow a la historia. Agradezco inclusive a quienes la hayan leído, pero les pido que dejen al menos un comentario pues no hacerlo, es como agarrarnos una teta y echarse a correr, xD. Algo así, en fin, gracias a las personas que han seguido esta continuación.

Quería comentar que a diferencia de la pasada entrega, De Amor y Traición es una historia muuuucho más larga y eso significa también que avanza lentamente. Los que están acostumbrados a nuestros mega capítulos, pues hay más de ellos, a quienes no, les aconsejo: una buena taza de té o una limonada para su disfrute. A mi me encanta con un buen deslactosado y un bizcocho.

Por cierto, quiero hacerles la invitación de que se unan a un foro temático y para que sepan más de ese grandioso espacio, pónganse en contacto con LadyMischievous07 por pm. ;3

Sin más: **¡Bienvenidas al reinado de Thor y Loki! **

**ADVERTENCIAS: M, AU, lemon. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo I:

Jamás se acostumbraría a verlo de esa manera.

Le acarició la frente lentamente, dibujó con las yemas de sus dedos la expresión serena del hombre que amaba. Le hubiera gustado que despertara del trance en el que se encontraba, que le dirigiera una mirada de ternura, de complicidad y de amor. Odín no necesitaba ambos ojos para expresar lo que sentía pero hacía tiempo que Frigga sospechaba que era la única que podía leerlo. Sonrió pensando en ello, en el perfecto matrimonio en que se convirtieron al paso de los siglos; y luego su gesto demudó en una profunda tristeza. Alguna vez se dijo que se acostumbraría, que con el pasar de los sueños que el rey tomaba, se acostumbraría a verlo así. Pero no era verdad. Le echaba tanto en falta que no podía estar sin verlo al menos unas horas al día para serenar su espíritu.

–Cariño –le susurró.

Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Desde la primera vez, descubrieron que Odín podía escucharla debido a su seidh, así que alistó sus pensamientos para que cual guerreros desfilaran en orden. Frigga le contaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, esa era la razón por la cual se creía que el Padre de Todo continuaba observándolos aún en la inconsciencia. Sin embargo él no podía responderle, y ella no podía despertarlo antes de tiempo. Siempre se preguntaba cuánto duraría, ¿eones o apenas un lustro? Lo que menos le gustaba pensar era si sería la última vez o si Odín podría tomar energía de la ciudad a la que estaba unido como Padre de Todo y volver una vez más.

Dejó de lado esos pensamientos pesimistas y se concentró en su tarea.

–Amado, el reinado de nuestro hijo ocurre con algunos tropiezos, tal como pensaste que pasaría. Me he hecho nombrar Reina Madre pues los concejales y miembros de la corte no dejaban de buscarme para que solucionara conflictos o les diera consejos, ¿puedes creer que después de hablar conmigo iban en busca de Thor o de Loki y les decían que mis palabras tenían carácter de orden? No tengo ninguna intención de tener un puesto político ni socavar la posición de Loki como consorte de Thor, así que me retiré. Ya te imaginarás que a Loki le molesta que lo consideren la reina igual que se enfada si no lo tratan como si lo fuera. Les he dejado la corte, la política, las intrigas, los concejos, la guardia e inclusive las festividades. Sólo me ocupo de Hërin. Ha crecido mucho y sigue siendo igual a Thor en aspecto aunque tan tranquilo que me hace pensar que así era Loki cuando bebé.

Acarició sus dedos por un instante antes de retomar el hilo de su narración.

–Los embajadores que conocimos se han marchado de la corte, igualmente varios nobles pidieron permiso para retirarse a sus asentamientos en las provincias. Se han quedado tus concejales y algunos capitanes del ejército. Si por eso has pensado que Valaskialf está tranquilo, te equivocas. De inmediato los hijos de los mismos nobles que se fueron solicitaron vivir en la corte en vez de sus progenitores, y otro tanto hicieron por su cuenta otros jóvenes; nuestro hijo les dijo que sí a todos sin meditarlo. Entonces le señalé que eso no había sido correcto, que debería consultarlo con Loki ya que él tiene que vigilar el orden y funcionamiento del palacio, así que le delegó la tarea. ¿Sabes qué ocurrió? A partir de ese momento Loki negó cualquier petición sin siquiera pensarlo.

Se detuvo para reírse un poco.

–Lo mismo ocurrió con los matrimonios. La corte está confundida en cuanto al papel de Loki. Lo nombraste Lord Consejero de Thor para que le ayudara, no en balde hiciste que le instruyeran ni le señalaste a nuestro hijo lo inteligente que es pero… nadie sabe qué asuntos tratar con él; sé que emulaste esta figura de los svartálf y sólo ellos entienden que significa pero aquí en nuestro reino, piensan que es la forma cortés de decirle reina. Los permisos de casamiento los abordaron directamente con Thor al principio, tu hijo dijo que sí a todos nuevamente. Le da lo mismo con quién se desposen, excepto que al capitán de los einheriar le salieron tres doncellas con autorización de ser sus esposas y él no entendía si el Rey le daba la oportunidad de tener tres mujeres o había un error. Desde luego que Loki lo solucionó, anuló todos los permisos previos. La ambivalencia de ambos ha sumido la vida cortesana en caos.

Esas eran las partes que a Frigga le causaban gracia porque no tenían tanta repercusión política. Su tono de voz obtuvo una inflexión más seria.

–Tus concejales, no sé qué pensar de ellos. Verás, el tesorero Gamli y el gobernador de Gundersheim, Ragnheidur; continúan haciendo mancuerda, me han estado evitando, yo creo para que no pueda hablar con ellos y entrever sus intenciones. El nuevo gobernador de Harokim, Finnur se les ha unido de inmediato. Harma, ya sabes cómo es Harma; me agrada y siempre me ha ayudado en lo que ha podido pero cree tener sangre de Bor en las venas. Dice que sí, si le agradas; dice que no, si no le has caído bien; y si no le interesa, se abstiene de votar. Sif no está, continúa en Alfheim y no creo que tenga intenciones de volver pronto, no le gusta la vida en palacio y comprendo que prefiera estar lejos. Y finalmente Hagbard, el gobernador que yo te pedí nombrar para Nidavelir, él está solo. Completamente solo. Por cierto, quiero decirte algo de Egill, tu secretario. Tu hijo está pensando en jubilarlo pero no puede porque es el único que puede ayudarle y explicarle lo que tú has dejado. A veces pienso que debiste de permitirle a Thor elegir a su concejo y no dejarle el que tiene pero claro, posiblemente ahora Fandral estaría manejando la economía de Asgard.

Tuvo que negar un momento con la cabeza, no era que el joven le desagradara pero siempre había una herramienta para cada trabajo.

–Percibo una especie de tensión en Asgard. A veces creo que elegiste el peor momento para tomar este Sueño, aunque sé que no puedes controlarlo –soltó un suspiro cansado. El tiempo que pasaba con Odín se le iba como arena entre los dedos. –Debo irme por ahora, pero volveré amado, siempre lo haré y espero que tú también –dijo, y con ello se despidió con un beso.

.

.

El mayordomo, Valdis, se acomodó en el comedor destinado a la servidumbre; junto a él se sentó Radha quien era el visir de los pajes. El jovencito portaba ropa oscura y llevaba bordada en la solapa una flor dorada similar a un crisantemo, se trataba de la flor de Frigga, la librea de la reina, aquellos que la portaban servían exclusivamente en los aposentos reales, se suponía que eran los más fieles, silenciosos y discretos en todo el palacio. En un principio, Radha le había desagradado por su torpeza; pero ahora, con todo el trabajo que tenían empezaba a cogerle simpatía. Se saludaron con un breve movimiento cada cual perdido en sus pensamientos y empezaron a comer de prisa.

La ascensión de Thor al poder había atraído irremediablemente a un montón de jóvenes nobles y damas que buscaban granjearse el favor del rey, labrarse un futuro, conseguir un matrimonio ventajoso y, cómo no, divertirse. La corte estaba irreconocible. Si Odín despertase ese mismo día se preguntaría quiénes eran todos esos que ahora ocupaban el castillo. A su alteza Frigga le fue concedido el título de Gran Reina Madre y junto con ello, aquella sabia mujer que él adoraba anunció que la administración de palacio pasaría a manos de Loki. Al mayordomo por poco le dio un desmayo.

Ese era otro de los motivos por el cual la vieja guardia de la nobleza se había replegado. Había una gran expectativa acerca de qué tan estricto sería Loki en su vigía de la vida de palacio. El viejo embajador élfico que se había retirado; se despidió de Valdis con un obsequio, su cava de vino élfico casi intacta, y al marcharse había profetizado que se avecinaba una era de promiscuidad en el vestir, libertinaje en los amores y festines pantagruélicos acompañados de una marejada de alcohol. Valdis procuró no horrorizarse. De todos modos, él no podía huir.

A su informal comida se le sumó Ertan, el capitán de la guardia. Él cual había sufrido mucho menos con todos los cambios acontecidos recientemente pues estaba en funciones desde el reinado de Odín. Igual era muy joven, apuesto y amable; tenía una larga fila de admiradoras deseosas de echarle el guante y casarse con él, pero por el momento el capitán no había demostrado preferencia por nadie.

–Valdis que bueno que te veo, la embajadora de Alfheim me pidió recordarte que necesita una sierva más para atender a su hija. –Le pasó el mensaje al mayordomo el cual rodó los ojos.

–Dgeir arribó ayer, y hace poco recibimos a Eredlindon, el nuevo embajador elfo; y el nuevo embajador vanir está por ser ratificado. ¿Por qué será que cambiaron todos los embajadores? –Con sus respectivos guardias, acompañantes; y que necesitaban que se les acondicionaran aposentos, se les recibiera y se les organizara cenas de bienvenida. Por culpa de estos embajadores era que ellos estaban tan ocupados pues además Loki se había desentendido de hacerse cargo de ellos.

–Dijeron que a su edad lo único que ambicionaban era un retiro tranquilo pero todos saben que… ¿cómo explicarlo? Están abandonando el barco mientras pueden. Están asustados de ver Asgard en manos de nuestras majestades, Thor y Loki –dijo Valdis; Ertan y Radha se mostraron ofendidos con el comentario pero al mayordomo le dio igual.

–Yo creo que el general Thor hará una excelente labor –opinó Ertan –es un soberano honesto, preocupado genuinamente por sus súbditos y de gran corazón. –Radha asintió enfáticamente.

–A veces se me olvida que ustedes dos provienen del ejército –les replicó el mayordomo –por eso lo veneran pero aunque tenga todas esas cualidades, no son suficientes para hacer de él un rey como su padre. –En eso Valdis tenía razón, el estándar que Odín había establecido sería muy difícil de igualar. Un hijo no era igual a un padre; por no hablar de que un consorte real difícilmente era una reina. –El embajador elfo no parecía feliz a su llegada.

Ertan asintió. Loki le había asignado a él la tarea de acudir a recibir aquella comitiva en el Bifrost. Nunca había hecho algo similar así que hizo lo mejor que pudo. Alistó una compañía de einheriar en armaduras de gala y un grupo de pajes que debía trasladar el equipaje que llevasen consigo. Eredlindon acudiría acompañado de la princesa Lara, la sobrina del rey Larus, quien estaba destinada a pasar una temporada en Asgard con la esperanza de que Thor le forjara un matrimonio cuya finalidad era fortalecer lazos entre reinos.

–Creo que esperaba un recibimiento más… –Ertan buscó la palabra –¿regio? –. Recordó la expresión inicial de sorpresa por parte de los elfos al verlo arribar para darles la bienvenida y luego su incomodidad al comprender que nadie de la familia real se apersonaría en el Bifrost por ellos.

–Su majestad Frigga siempre recibía a todas las embajadas de otros reinos –dijo Radha en un susurro.

–Y si no podía acudir en persona, igualmente lograba hacerlos sentir cómodos y bienvenidos después –añadió Valdis, aduciendo al tradicional festejo que la reina organizaba para los extranjeros. –En cambio Loki los dejó en nuestras manos. –Los había invitado a cenar con Thor y con él para conocerse formalmente pero aquello fue más bien privado y pequeño, como si Eredlindon y Lara tuvieran que agasajar a los reyes de Asgard y no al revés.

–Creo que los elfos son un tanto pretenciosos. Dgeir de Alfheim se mostró más que feliz con nuestro lord consejero –dijo Radha. Luego de que Ertan la recibiera en el Bifrost y la escoltara al castillo, Radha se había ocupado de instalarla y después la condujo a una audiencia con Loki acordada de antemano. Como Loki no tenía ningún secretario aun, Radha se había quedado para cumplir esa función y presenció todo el encuentro. –Conversaron como dos viejos amigos, se conocieron en la guerra de los cuatro reinos –como se llamaba oficialmente aquel conflicto–, le dio noticias a Loki acerca de lady Sif, de Hogun e inclusive de lady Danna y su matrimonio con el rey Adalster.

–Eso no los vuelve amigos –contradijo Valdis –pura cháchara banal. ¿Acaso crees que Loki no está más que informado de todo eso? –Radha se puso rojo.

–Le contó de la reconstrucción del reino, inclusive le habló de una flota de elfos oscuros que naufragaron hasta Alfheim –Ertan levantó la mirada, era raro oír mencionar noticias acerca de esos proscritos. –Y también le dijo que Danna está embarazada –Valdis movió la cabeza pero sonreía ante aquel jugoso chisme. –E hizo todo eso mirándolo con veneración.

–¿Radha? –Preguntó Ertan, –¿tienes permitido contarnos todo esto? –Preguntó el capitán. El visir volvió a sonrojarse una vez más y se quedó callado.

Habían tenido un problema respecto a eso. Cuando Frigga nombró a Loki como vigía de la vida de palacio, el lord consejero dejó que las cosas fluyeran por su propia inercia sin meterse en lo más mínimo durante los primeros meses, era claro que aquello no le interesaba, ante ello los pajes, heraldos, las doncellas de compañía y demás empezaron a ser algo impuntuales, un tanto descuidados y muy indiscretos. Hasta el incidente en la biblioteca privada de Loki. Todos los siervos sabían que las habitaciones reales estaban rodeadas por una barrera mágica que impedía escuchar lo que se decía en su interior, una medida de su desconfiado lord consejero. Sin embargo, aunque no se podía oír, mirar era otra historia. Uno de los siervos, al entrar en ese recinto, había sorprendido a Thor y a su consorte en una posición un tanto… inusual. El chismorreo corrió por toda la corte, todos se enteraron que había visto al rey de rodillas ante el hechicero, medio desnudos los dos, lo que estaban haciendo quedó en la imaginación de cada cual.

Cuando Loki supo, porque era obvio que iba a enterarse de que aquel había hablado, montó en fría cólera. Por primera vez mandó llamar a Radha y a Valdis ante él. Los había saludado a ambos con una sonrisa cargada de amabilidad. Ese día nombró a Radha visir de los pajes, encargado de forma directa de los sirvientes de la librea de la reina. A Valdis, bueno, a él no podía darle un nombramiento más alto que el que ya tenía pero le aumentó el sueldo y le concedió mayor poder sobre todos los sirvientes de palacio sin importar el cargo que tuvieran. Ambos recibieron aquellas noticias con sendas sonrisas y caravanas agradecidas. A continuación Loki se revistió con inesperada severidad y le ordenó a Radha despedir con carácter inmediato a todos los sirvientes de los aposentos reales y conseguir nuevos cuya principal cualidad debía ser la capacidad de cerrar la boca. Añadió que le pediría cuentas personalmente como la servidumbre cometiera el mínimo error.

–¿Es cierto que Loki obligó a todos los nuevos sirvientes a hincarse ante él y jurarle no repetir lo que veían u oían en los aposentos reales? –Preguntó Valdis.

–Juré no decirlo –respondió Radha. Ertan soltó una risa por lo bajo y el mayordomo negó reprobatoriamente.

–¿Qué hay de ti? –dijo Ertan. –Dicen qué Loki te tiene bien vigilado.

–Y qué te tiene sujeto por los cojones –apuntó Radha, todavía dolido por la burla que le dispensaron.

El mayordomo miró a los dos, él sabía bien que siervos eran leales a quién. Estaban los que informaban a los concejales, los que hacían lo mismo por líderes gremiales y comerciantes, los que espiaban para los embajadores, los que pasaban chismes a las damas de la corte y a los nobles y así. Él había sido fiel al mejor postor en el pasado pero Loki le había dejado en claro que no iba a tolerar su ambivalencia. Por cierto, Radha y Ertan eran muy fieles a Loki y a Thor.

–Después de amedrentar al pobre Radha aquí presente –les fue relatando con su mejor cara de sepulturero. –Se volvió hacía mí y me dijo: "¿Valdis, qué opinas de mí persona?". Pensé que era alguna especie de broma pero me miraba como halcón a una presa, tuve que decirle que lo tenía en un muy alto concepto y dorarle la respuesta con halagos y cumplidos. –Ertan seguía la plática con expresión extrañada. – "Entonces, ¿no te parezco un imbécil?", fue la siguiente pregunta. Yo ya no sabía de qué iba él, juré que no. "Bien, entonces te aconsejo que no intentes tratarme como si lo fuera" fue lo último que me dijo antes de ordenarme que metiera en cintura de inmediato a todos los que hacemos funcionar el palacio porque además, se dio el lujo de contarme que anunció que el puesto de mayordomo real posiblemente estaría vacante y luego me mostró una larga lista de gente que se ha apuntado para ocupar mi lugar.

Radha y Ertan negaron pero sonreían ante el rostro burlado de Valdis. Ahora estaban los tres en el mismo bando.

Un paje llegó corriendo para decirles que Loki preguntaba por Valdis y por Radha. El mayordomo se puso en pie.

–Veamos que desea nuestra… majestad –dijo, pero Radha y Ertan estuvieron seguros que la palabra a punto de brotar de su boca había sido: reina.

.

.

Pasó los pergaminos uno a uno mientras Egill se los iba tendiendo, en su mayoría eran asuntos que su padre dejó resueltos antes de sumirse en el Sueño y únicamente requerían de su firma para que fueran ejecutados. Thor lanzó una ojeada a la pila de papeles, se le antojó que era mucho más grande que el día anterior y especuló acerca de si Egill ocultaba pergaminos entre sus ropas para que no los viera hasta que se los presentaba, luego rió, el secretario era un venerable anciano que difícilmente haría eso. Egill lo miró sin entender su espontánea carcajada. Ninguno de los dos se había cogido gusto y se sentían extraños uno con el otro en el desempeño de sus funciones. Egill lo veía como en sus recuerdos, como el niño que corría por todo Valaskialf como un torbellino y Thor lo recordaba como el anciano que ejecutaba las órdenes de sus arrestos que se sucedían cada vez que contravenía las ordenes de su padre.

–Esté es el informe de la situación en Alfheim por parte del canciller Starkag –le entregó.

Thor lo colocó en la pila que tenía justo a su otro lado, que él mismo había catalogado como: documentos que debo leer pero que no sé cuándo lo haré.

En el siguiente, Egill empezó a relatarle de qué iba el asunto. Una de las primicias en el gobierno de Odín era que no había asunto demasiado pequeño que no quisiera conocer. Como rey, desde luego que no podía estar en todos los lugares, por ello tenía a los gobernadores, maestres y representantes, pero todos ellos le informaban a su vez a él de los sucesos más relevantes y muchas veces sólo presentaban cómo los habían resuelto en espera de que lo hubieran hecho bien. Thor sabía que sacarle una palabra de felicitación a Odín era imposible, pero un leve asentimiento de cabeza bastaba para que te enorgullecieras de ti mismo. Ese tipo de gobierno era el que le había dejado a Thor, que ahora se veía inundado por todos esos reportes que él obviamente jamás había resuelto antes.

–Al menos estamos en paz –se dijo a sí mismo.

Su reinado había iniciado meses atrás. No se había reunido con el concejo más que para la presentación oficial, se acordó posponer las sesiones para dejar, que tanto el rey como los dos nuevos gobernadores: Hagbard de Nidavelir y Finnur de Harokim, se acomodaran en sus reales puestos. Era potestad del rey nombrar a los gobernadores y maestres, así como a los generales –con sugerencias de sus allegados– pero su concejo Thor no lo eligió, su padre se lo había heredado. Echó otro vistazo a la pila de papeles que firmaba y se preguntó si Loki estaría tan apabullado como él.

–Y este es el informe de Erwel acerca de Nornheim –continuó Egill.

Su padre había nombrado a su consorte Lord consejero pero no trabajaban necesariamente juntos. De hecho a veces Thor sentía que si no fuera por las noches y las comidas, no lo vería. Por las mañanas, le placería quedarse enredado al cuerpo de Loki pero en vez de ello, se arrancaba del lecho cuando Loki se levantaba y él debía ir a entrenar. Era el rey y se esperaba que continuara siendo un formidable contendiente, solía desayunar con su madre y después visitar a Hërin antes de encerrarse por horas con Egill. A veces inclusive comía con el viejo anciano. Y luego estaba la cena, pero no era una comida privada con su amado. Siempre había algún invitado, un comerciante, un delegado extranjero, los concejales, algún noble. Thor recordó entonces porque no cenaba jamás con su padre y era porque aquella comida se volvía una ceremonia en la agenda llena de… era demasiado cortesana. Cuando estaba ahí echaba en falta sus cenas con los tres guerreros y Sif. Sus amigos continuaban en Nornheim y Alfheim, Thor consideró seriamente mandarlos a llamar con carácter de ley.

–Y esta es una carta de la general Sif –murmuró el secretario.

Thor casi se la arrebató de las manos, no creía que fuera un relato detallado de su vida en Alfheim y si lo era, al menos no llevaba la palabra "informe" por delante.

"_Sif, diosa aesir de la guerra, concejal del ejército, general de los ulfhednar y capitán de los alfh; a su rey Thor._

_Las cosas en Alfheim marchan a pasos agigantados. Estoy sorprendida por la tenacidad de esta gente. Están luchando por la restauración de su reino con todas sus fuerzas. Bendito sea tu padre por sus estrategias políticas. Debo contarte que se percibe entre el pueblo que la destrucción de su reino fue obra de Jötunheim pasando por alto que en su momento nosotros igual fuimos sus enemigos y que ahora además somos sus dueños. Mi padre continúa con la misma línea de gobierno establecida por el tuyo. Mi prima Danna está feliz con su nombramiento como reina, le tiene bastante cariño a Adalster. Mi madre se conduce con la solemnidad de una emperatriz aunque oficialmente no tiene ningún título. La tengo vigilada no sea que logre hacer estallar otra guerra. Por cierto, nuestro rey tubérculo pone a prueba mi paciencia pero mi padre dice que aprende bien y que será un gobernante que cumpla nuestras expectativas. _

_Por último, confío en que tu correo sea tan seguro como lo era el de tu padre. Quiero contarte que volveré a palacio la próxima temporada. Ya sé que eres mi rey y que debí pedir tu permiso primero como dama de la corte que soy pero igual somos amigos así que para qué perder nuestro tiempo pretendiendo que cumplimos con el ceremonial. Quiero que sepas antes que nadie, excepto que mi padre, que estoy comprometida, no tengo que decirte con quién. _

_Te extraño, ya quiero festejar estas noticias contigo y con Loki_".

La cerró pensando durante unos segundos en la noticia que le acababa de dar, se alegró por Sif y deseó que ya estuviera en Valaskialf.

–Aquí tiene el informe de las cosechas de Harokim –continuó Egill sin tener en cuenta si Thor le estaba prestando atención.

Thor pensó en el día de su coronación, la pasó en ascuas, no recordaba casi nada de la ceremonia y eso que no había bebido nada para variar. Todo el tiempo tuvo un nudo en el estómago. Por un lado había sido el momento que tanto espero y por otro el que tanto temió. El que su padre lo precediera le enorgulleció. El que lo considerara listo para tomar las riendas de Asgard sumió a Thor en un sentimiento arrobado de satisfacción que no podía describir, sin embargo no olvidaba las advertencias que su padre le hizo antes de sumirse en el Sueño.

Soltó un leve suspiro y cogió el siguiente pergamino que Egill le dio.

.

Por ser la primera reunión del concejo, Hagbard llegó temprano. No quiso estar solo en la sala por lo que permaneció afuera esperando que alguien más llegara. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí, y no podía negar que estuviera nervioso. Tenía las manos cargadas de peticiones. Una era de suma importancia que deseaba formularle al rey y al resto de sus pares, un subsidio para la industria de Nidavelir. El resto que llevaba se las había entregado gente que ni siquiera conocía. Desde sus aposentos hasta las escaleras, varias personas se le acercaron con pergaminos repletos de solicitudes propias. Hagbard no los había leído, sabía que no debía presentar algo que antes no hubiera examinado, como le recomendó Erwel. Cuando vio que el tesorero y el gobernador de Gundersheim se acercaban, se alegró de notar que no era el único que tenía las manos a rebosar.

Los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y ellos entraron de inmediato a la sala. Hagbard no podía decir que fueran sus amigos. Ragnheidur con su desprecio, dejó bien en claro en la primera reunión y en las cenas posteriores donde se vieron, que lo consideraba indigno de su presencia. Jamás le dirigía la palabra y si tenía que decirle algo, consiguió que fuera Finnur, el otro gobernador, el que hablara con él. El sentimiento de detestarse era mutuo. Harma y Finnur llegaron a los pocos minutos entretenidos en su plática. Hagbard entró y se sentó al final de la larga mesa, frente a una silla vacía que correspondía al representante del ejército: Sif. La nombrada diosa de la guerra continuaba en Alfheim y su voto era una abstención para todos los efectos.

El rey llegó por fin, con Egill que andaba agitado detrás del paso veloz del soberano. Ahí, en medio de ellos, Hagbard no pudo evitar hacer la observación mental de lo joven que era. Desentonaba totalmente. Todos los concejales se pusieron a ordenar sus documentos mientras un heraldo anunciaba al soberano.

–Su majestad, nuestro rey Thor Odínson, primero de su nombre, tercer heredero del linaje de Bor, protector del reino, comandante supremo de los ejércitos del reino dorado. Señor de Alfheim, Nornheim, Jötunheim y… –el heraldo se calló como si se hubiera ahogado. Los concejales voltearon a verlo. El dios del trueno le había puesto una mano en el hombro silenciándolo.

–Ellos ya saben quién soy –le dijo con una sonrisa y pasó a ocupar su lugar.

Hagbard alcanzó a ver que Harma negaba al ver cómo le había pasado por encima al protocolo que llevaban siglos siguiendo. Una vez en su sitio el rey le hizo una señal al mismo heraldo y le dijo algo en voz baja. El aludido se perdió de vista entre las miradas extrañadas de los concejales y regresó con una frasca de vino y copas para todos. Ya no era sólo Harma el que lucía horrorizado. Hagbard se cubrió la boca con una mano para ocultar una risa. El vino fue servido a todos, Hagbard el primero en probarlo junto con el rey. El cual una vez acomodado a gusto en su lugar dijo:

–¿Por dónde empezamos?

El tesorero Gamli carraspeó llamando la atención sobre su persona. Hagbard se preparó. Erwel ya lo había advertido acerca de la mancuerda que tenían el tesorero y el gobernador de Gundersheim. Gamli era la vanguardia para las opiniones de Ragnheidur, jamás tenía una idea que al otro no se le hubiera ocurrido antes. Orquestaban todo de antemano y la discusión nunca era sino una puesta en escena. Por desgracia, esa pantomima que él esperaba, no la conocía su rey.

–Hemos recibido sendas peticiones de algunos nobles sobre el problema de los monopolios en Asgard, especialmente aquellos que versan sobre la producción del vino, la sal, el algodón y el vidrio. Es harto conocido que es derecho del rey otorgar monopolios a quién desee pero esas siempre han despertado encono dentro de la población, cada semana recibo nuevas peticiones sobre la abolición de lo que consideran una injusticia, no sé cuánto tiempo más podremos darles largas. El rey Odín tenía conocimiento sobre la molestia pero la aplazó queriendo que usted la resolviera.

El ex acerero vio como las cejas de Thor se alzaban, no parecía sorprendido de que su padre le hubiera dejado aquella tarea. Se hizo un momento de silencio entre los presentes, Thor observó por unos segundos al tesorero y Hagbard leyó en la expresión del joven cierta insistencia, estaba esperando que dijera algo más. Erwel le había contado que Starkag siempre hablaba por Odín, era quién hacia las preguntas por el rey llevando la conversación a donde quería el Padre de Todo pero no había nadie que hiciera esa función por el dios del trueno. Por un momento dudó, se preguntó si debía hacerlo él pero pareció que la boca se le pegaba y no encontró que debía decir rápidamente. El momento pasó cuando Thor volvió a hablar.

–Entonces… quieren que ya no haya esos monopolios –resumió Thor como buscando el punto que el tesorero quería darle.

–Pero no puede no haberlos –dijo de pronto Finnur de Harokim –los monopolios son una forma de recompensar a los leales al rey. Claro hay títulos, tierras, cargos y nombramientos pero resulta más barato concederlos que dar títulos a quién no los merece. Sin monopolios de este tipo pronto veremos nobles nuevos pavoneando su condición por los pasillos –dijo. Hagbard sabía que estaba hablando de él y sintió enojo al descubrir que Finnur había decidido atacarlo también.

–Estoy a favor de los monopolios que se dan a su descubridor o a quien los perfeccionó, quien descubre una mejor manera de teñir los guantes o de componer tipos. ¿Por qué debería aprovecharse otro de su trabajo? Si cualquiera puede apoderarse o compartir los beneficios de ello, ¿qué incentivo tiene nadie para inventar nada? –Expuso Harma.

–No son esos los monopolios en cuestión –negó Gamli –los injustos son los que he nombrado ¿acaso inventó el general Bran la sal? ¿Por qué entonces tiene que recolectar impuestos por ella? –Objetó de manera vehemente, inclusive le llameaban los ojos. –Expuse todo ello en mi panfleto, "sucinta exhortación a su majestad para que establezca la abolición de los monopolios otorgados por él mismo". Le he dejado una copia a Egill para que se la hiciera llegar –dijo el anciano tesorero. Hagbard lo había visto pero no pasó de la segunda página pues lo encontró mortalmente aburrido e intuyó que su soberano tampoco lo encontró motivante. –Inclusive hice el análisis de que no afectaría las finanzas de Asgard pues de todos modos no es dinero que el rey obtenga.

De pronto Ragnheidur se enderezó en su asiento y Gamli volvió a su posición en la silla, como si él no hubiera dicho nada.

–Hay otros monopolios que de hecho resultan despreciables y que me gustaría traer a colación ahora que es el momento –dijo con voz sonora. –No son inventos y no los otorgó el rey pero están ahí. Me refiero al nuevo monopolio de las importaciones. La seda midgardiana, joyería élfica, sales vanir… y otra serie de objetos que ahora abundan en el mercado. Es verdad que en Asgard no los hay y para obtenerlos debemos acudir a un mercante y antes había dos o tres que se dedicaban a cada uno de los productos y ahora resulta que sólo hay uno. Que todos responden a una sola persona. Me apena decir que es de Gundersheim, su nombre es Yrsa –de pronto golpeó la mesa sobresaltando a más de uno –¡debemos poner un freno al acaparamiento de esa mujer!

Y dicho de la boca de Ragnheidur parecía casi un hecho consumado. Hagbard retuvo el aire, tenía toda la intención de salir corriendo a contarle a Yrsa lo que se estaba cociendo en el concejo.

–Aquí tengo las peticiones sobre los monopolios –dijo nuevamente Gamli separando de los papeles que llevaba varios. Hagbard revisó los que le habían dado y constató que al menos más de la mitad eran sobre los monopolios. Harma hizo lo mismo y Finnur también. Egill los acercó a su rey. –Y una nueva copia de mi panfleto –añadió la copia que llevaba en las manos y pareció sólo en contentarse cuando todo eso terminó en manos de Thor.

Hagbard jamás había estado cerca del hijo de Odín como en ese momento pero estaba seguro de que al Padre de Todo no se atreverían a abordarlo ni hablarle de esa manera, lo dirigían como si fuera un escolar al que le asignaban tareas. En eso, reparó en las manos del dios del trueno. Desentonaban totalmente con las de los demás; que tenían piel impoluta y cortesana. Hagbard miró sus propias manos. Uno de los requisitos para ser líder gremial de lo que fuera, era saber el oficio, Hagbard dominaba las artes del metal y era algo que le enorgullecía, tenía varias quemaduras en las manos y las yemas tan callosas que a veces se le atoraban en los pergaminos cuando escribía. Y Thor, tenía las manos tostadas por el sol, y las palmas curtidas y maltratadas por el uso constante de armas. Sintió respeto por su nuevo rey por ese hecho.

–¿Pero que más dan esas exportaciones? –Intervino Hagbard motivado por la simpatía que sintió –seda, sales… son productos que no se catalogan como necesarios para la subsistencia, no es como si se tratara del algodón y en dado caso únicamente los consumen los nobles –le dijo. Hagbard sabía que Ragnheidur tenía varias nietas, seguramente clientas de Yrsa y al gobernador no le debía de haber gustado la última cuenta que le debía de haber llegado por los gastos de éstas.

–Porque son productos de lujo ahora ¿y después qué? –Predijo Ragnheidur –no voy a esperar a que las bridas de mi caballo superen lo que mis tierras producen.

–En dado caso habría que frenarles las manos a sus nietas, no a Yrsa –pero eso no se lo dijo Hagbard, únicamente lo pensó.

–¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó Thor sin dejarse amedrentar por la pila de trabajo que se le había acumulado.

–El festival de Høstblót está próximo –dijo Finnur tras beber de su copa de vino. Todos desviaron su atención a él –quisiera pedir una subvención para dicho evento. Como saben el año pasado fue suspendido por la guerra. Además de que la gran mayoría de nuestros jóvenes fueron reclutados como soldados y las cosechas no fueron óptimas, ya dicho sea de paso, tampoco la recolección de impuestos.

–La canción ya fue cantada, el vino derramado, la puta quedó preñada –soltó Hagbard. Era un viejo dicho para decir que no había nada que pudiera hacerse.

Thor soltó una risa pero fue el único que lo encontró divertido.

–Este año nos recuperamos sin duda alguna pero mientras –continuó Finnur lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria a Hagbard, y eso que era más joven que él. –Esperaba que Asgard ayudara a Harokim para que la fiesta sea tan esplendorosa como siempre ha sido –expuso.

Casi todos asintieron y nadie objetó nada.

–Yo quisiera pedir un subsidio para Nidavelir –dijo Hagbard tomando la palabra, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad y de inmediato notó cierto par de ojos clavándose en su persona. –Así como Harokim es un pueblo agricultor y Gundersheim es comercio, Nidavelir siempre ha sido artesano. La guerra suscitada no sólo dejó a Harokim con pocas cosechas, verán, el río Godul atraviesa la ciudad y…

–Gobernador de Nidavelir, le pediría que fuera al punto –lo interrumpió Gamli –no necesitamos lecciones de la geografía de la ciudad que representa, pues todos ya la conocemos.

Hagbard sintió que las orejas le escocían.

–La gran producción de acero que hubo durante las últimas guerras provocó que se contaminara el río, pido la subvención para sanearlo y también para crear una represa. El río Godul es bastante ancho en Nidavelir, se podría dividir su causal, una parte para la industria y la otra que llegue hasta Asgard, como siempre ha sido –habló de prisa e intentado ver todo el tiempo a Thor.

–La idea suena bien –dijo Harma. Hagbard sintió que volvía a respirar al notar un poco de apoyo, además que venía de Harma. No es que el maestre fuera rudo con él ni que lo ignorara a propósito como hacía el gobernador de Gundersheim, sino más bien que si no le veía en la sala del concejo lo desconocía, como si no supiera que el gobernador de Nidavelir y él, Hagbard; eran el mismo hombre.

–El río Godul está contaminado por la producción de acero… –masculló Ragnheidur –sin embargo en el excedente sucedido a causa de la guerra no fue el reino quien se benefició con la producción, más bien fue el reino el que tuvo que pagar por todo el acero y no fue el ejército el que propicio el estado del río Godul. Debería ser Nidavelir el que pagara dicho saneamiento y su represa, sería lo más adecuado.

–Pero… el río Godul es de Asgard, su cauce corre a lo ancho de la planicie Ida, no es exclusivamente del uso de Nidavelir, sería injusto pedirles al pueblo que fueran los que pagaran el saneamiento y la represa –interrumpió Hagbard que no agradecía para nada que Ragnheidur le prestara atención esta vez.

–Tiene razón, el pueblo de Nidavelir no debería pagarlo –cambió de opinión Ragnheidur –deberían ser sólo los acereros, ya que por su culpa fue contaminado ¿en qué proporción fue el crecimiento de los acereros en Nidavelir? –Le preguntó a Gamli.

–La riqueza de los acereros creció un trescientos veinticinco por ciento –citó el hombre –pero sólo de ellos, el pueblo en general sólo creció un dos por ciento.

–¡Eso es una gran mentira! –Apuntó con el dedo Hagbard –los acereros no se hicieron tan ricos con la guerra.

–Gobernador de Nidavelir, en dado caso sería usted el mentiroso, ya que usted presentó el informe con estas cantidades –contra atacó el tesorero –¿o acaso su pasado como líder gremial habla en lugar de su sitio como gobernador de provincia? Si ese es el caso, será mejor que lo declare ahora mismo –finalizó.

Hagbard no supo que decir, el rey lo miraba con suspicacia por la repentina acusación, él miró a Thor y negó enfáticamente.

–¿Votamos? –Dijo de pronto Ragnheidur.

La subvención de Finnur fue otorgada al punto pero la de Hagbard fue negada. Los otros dos gobernadores y el tesorero le votaron en contra. Harma se había abstenido de votar y sólo Thor le había dado su apoyo. Hagbard pensó que hasta ahí había llegado la votación y que se irían, ya estaba pensando como curarse la afrenta: con vino y una buena mujer, luego con una plática con Yrsa. Pero todos se quedaron quietos.

–¿Votamos también para que los acereros de Nidavelir paguen el saneamiento del río y la represa a petición del gobernador de la provincia? –Promovió el tesorero para gran horror de Hagbard.

–Mi rey –interrumpió en un rapto de inspiración llamando la atención de Thor –creo que me precipité un poco en mi petición de subvención, quisiera poder presentarla nuevamente con mayores detalles la próxima sesión –dijo. El tesorero le fulminó con la mirada y Ragnheidur guardó un silencio tenso pero para la gran desilusión de ambos, Thor podía conceder ello.

–Desde luego –concedió el dios del trueno con lo que la votación quedo suspendida. Hagbard y Gamli se lanzaron tensas miradas.

–¿Votamos por la sanción de los monopolios reales y los de hecho? –Apuntó Finnur pero el rey negó.

–Quisiera estudiarlo un poco antes de terminar con ello –les dijo tomando los papeles entre sus manos y sus concejales asintieron.

Los presentes sabían que después de que Thor hubiera dicho que si a todo, y de que Loki se hubiera negado con la misma convicción que su esposo; el rey prefería meditar cualquier asunto de importancia, aunque eso significara que posiblemente no obtendrían una respuesta hasta que pasaran varios meses.

.

.

El festival de Høstblót se acercaba, estaban a dos meses de él y Thor estaba tratando de finiquitar los asuntos más apremiantes para poder irse a Harokim y disfrutar de la festividad sin tener que llevarse consigo a su anciano secretario y una montaña de papeles. Recordaba que su padre presidía aquellas festividades y que en los momentos que encontraba libres un montón de gente lo abordaba con múltiples problemas a resolver; el resultado era que Odín acudía a ese festejo a trabajar. Thor había decidido que a él no le pasaría eso.

Finnur, el gobernador de Harokim; y el tesorero Gamli, habían intentado acercársele con asuntos del festival. Qué si las flores, que si las damas, que si el torneo, que si la comida, que si la seguridad. Thor se había exasperado pues le sumaban esas preocupaciones a otras muchas que ya tenía.

–Vayan con Loki –estalló contra los dos. –Su palabra será la mía.

Cuando su consorte se enteró de que le había asignado todo lo referente al festival sin pedírselo primero, se molestó. Thor lo recordaba enfadado, cruzado de brazos en su habitación.

–No soy tu reina –le informó – tengo bastante con el jefe de cocineros mandándome a preguntar qué postre debe ofrecerle a la reina madre Hanne cuando llegué al festival, pues resulta que no le gustan las almendras, ni las cerezas, ni un montón de cosas; y además tengo a estas damas persiguiéndome para que amoneste a sus rivales acerca de que tan reveladores están permitidos los escotes en tu corte.

–¿Los escotes? ¡No! –Thor no pudo evitar el tono indignado. –Eso me parece más importante que todos los asuntos que yo atiendo del diario, mándalas conmigo y ya les diré como me gustan los escotes.

Thor no creyó que fuera posible que el ceño de Loki pudiera fruncirse más.

–¡Lo que trato de decirte es que me toman por tu esposa virtuosa y atenta! Estoy harto de esas trivialidades y ahora ¡tú me pides que te organice una fiesta!

Esencialmente Loki no tenía más deberes que vigilar Valaskialf y cuidar de su pequeño hijo; Thor le pedía su parecer en diversas cuestiones como su consejero que era pero eso era extraoficial. Aunque a Loki no le importaría involucrarse más en el gobierno la tarea que Thor le proponía sonaba como el tipo de labor que había tratado de evitar: banal.

–Festival –lo corrigió Thor. –El festival de Høstblót al que acuden cien mil personas de casi todos los reinos, con delegaciones de nobles invitados, que dura una semana, en el que se realiza un torneo todos los días, hay dos desfiles e invariablemente conlleva implicaciones políticas. ¿Te parece un reto a tu medida?

Loki lo pensó un momento, pareció perderse en algún pensamiento remoto.

–Desde que vivía en Jötunheim tuve deseos de acudir a este festival, pero nunca pensé que para poder ir tendría que organizarlo –dijo por fin accediendo.

Thor lo abrazó y lo besó. Le estaba mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja cuando se acordó.

–¿Y qué les dijiste a las damas sobre sus escotes? –Loki se zafó de brazos de Thor para mirarlo pero había diversión en sus ojos.

–Que sí deseaban realmente que yo les pusiera un estándar moral respecto a sus vestidos, entonces les recomendaría a todas que siguieran mi ejemplo: cuellos altos y mangas largas. Por supuesto respondieron que se habían dejado llevar y que ellas lo resolverían por si mismas –Thor soltó una carcajada antes de volver a halar a Loki hacía él.

–Yo te encuentro perfectamente atrayente con esta ropa –le dijo besándolo y llevándolo hacía la cama entre beso y beso.

–Mentira, cuando empecé a vestir así te quejaste mil veces de ello.

–Sólo porque era muy difícil desnudarte pero ya le encontré el modo –añadió Thor haciendo a su consorte caer sobre las sábanas.

–Querrás decir que tomaste práctica.

–Soy hábil en lo que me propongo, ¿te muestro? –Preguntó Thor cuando sus dedos ya se deslizaban entre la ropa de Loki.

.

La semana previa al festejo Thor perdió a Loki de vista. Terminaba con sus deberes de rey tan tarde que cuando llegaba a su habitación su consorte ya estaba dormido profundamente, aunque igual hubo un par de días que Loki llegó a dormir más tarde que él. Durante el día no coincidían ni cuando pasaban tiempo con su hijo e inclusive dejaron de cenar juntos. Faltaban dos días para que el festejo iniciara cuando Thor prácticamente se arrastró muerto de tedio, saturado de pendientes y algo adormilado desde su despacho hasta su alcoba. Al llegar vio luz en la biblioteca de Loki y se dirigió hacia allá. Se encontró con el ojiverde escribiendo en medio de dos torres de documentos en precario equilibrio.

–¿Sigues trabajando? –Le preguntó Thor acercándose. Loki se enderezó a mirarlo, a pesar de la hora tardía se veía lleno de energía.

–Thor, que bueno que llegas, acércate. Tenías razón –le dijo terminando de estampar su firma en el documento que estaba redactando. El rubio hizo lo que le pedía sin entender bien a que se refería. –Este festival si es un reto digno. Ausmünd de Vanaheim trató de vernos la cara añadiendo un impuesto a las flores que importamos de su reino. El tesorero por poco y se suicida pero yo lo arreglé abordando directamente a Hjörtur y Hrafn. Son bastante tontos pero es bueno negociar con ellos.

–Loki –Thor negó pues esos de los que hablaba eran sus amigos, los reyes vanir.

–Anularon la disposición de Ausmünd a cambio de mi permiso para competir en tres torneos en lugar de sólo uno –Thor empezó a sentir que Loki se había inmiscuido demasiado en la tarea. Él sólo había pretendido que afinara detalles del presupuesto y que fungiera como diplomático aesir, no que se metiera hasta con los impuestos de las flores.

–¿Cambiaste las reglas del torneo?

–Les di esa concesión a los gemelos únicamente.

–¿Sabes? –Thor se acordó de algo que siempre deseó cambiar –me gustaría que las competencias fueran mixtas, no sólo para los hombres. –Loki asintió y Thor supo que así se haría.

–Y mira esto. –Siguió Loki poniendo sobre su escritorio una maqueta. –Es mi esquema para el desfile de las damas de la corte –Thor puso ojos de plato –obligué a Finnur –el gobernador de Harokim –a encargar este modelo a escala pues no entendía lo que yo quería. Mandé comprar joyería a los enanos para adornar a nuestras damas, escogí diamantes en lugar de las amatistas que ese tacaño quería emplear. Son cien veces más caros y me dijo que estaban fuera del presupuesto a menos que se costeara de tu bolsillo pero igual lo solucioné, a las damas de más abolengo se les darán como regalo de tu parte pero a las de menor rango y solteras les dije que pasaría a formar parte de su dote si sus familiares costeaban la mitad de la joya –añadió como un golpe magistral. –Para su gran entrada entre los asistentes decidí que desfilaran por rango –siguió mostrándole pequeñas figuras femeninas ubicadas en la maqueta, todas iguales pero con una etiqueta que las distinguía, Thor distinguió los nombres de Idûnne y Sif encabezando el desfile. Loki destilaba emoción mientras le contaba el orden… –y después de ellas puse a lady Vilda junto con Karnilla, lady Lara y Héroïque, y después a Threir con Danna; y las damas de menor rango, a Olenna le va a enfurecer que su sobrina vaya al final pero ese es el punto.

El ojiverde no paraba, tenías más detalles que contarle, Thor no pretendía ser rudo con él pero podía ver el resultado de su arduo trabajo en vivo y no seguirlo escuchando de pie a las cuatro de la mañana.

–Loki, ¿te apetece dormir un poco? –iba a decir: conmigo, pero supuso que eso sería demasiado.

–Estoy terminando de firmar los permisos de entrada al reino que llegaron de último minuto. Ve y descansa, yo estoy bien. –Thor le dio un beso de buenas noches y se dirigió a la puerta. –Por cierto, necesito un secretario y quiero un despacho. Esta vez hice todo solo pero no se repetirá. Ya lo anuncié y tengo una lista de aspirantes.

–Sea –dijo Thor, por todo lo que había hecho Loki se merecía en ejército de secretarios pero Thor no lo dijo en voz alta.

El rubio lo dejó sólo y Loki volvió a sus documentos. Agarró la siguiente petición de ingreso al reino. Se trataba de una flota de elfos oscuros y el nombre del solicitante era Bjarni.

.

A pesar de que había pasado cientos de horas organizando aquello, Loki no podía imaginarse como sería el resultado final. Había tramado, administrado, invitado gente, prohibido el acceso a otros, revisado el presupuesto punto por punto, se había reunido tantas veces con Finnur y el tesorero que hasta parecía que trabajaban sólo para él. Pero eso no implicaba que había logrado controlar cada aspecto de la festividad. Había cosas que ocurrían por su propia inercia. La cantidad descomunal de gente, los puestos callejeros de comida, la venta de artesanías, las mesas de apuestas, la prostitución, las decoraciones con las que los ases de Harokim engalanaban su ciudad acorde a tradiciones milenarias con las que Loki nada tenía que ver; y un largo etcétera.

Se ocupó de recibir a los visitantes extranjeros de alto rango, los demás se las apañaban solos. Dispuso que todos viajaran por el cauce del río Leipter rumbo a Harokim. Thor se rehusó a ir en embarcación. Él siempre acudía al festival a caballo y ni el hecho de ahora ser el rey iba a cambiar eso. Así que Loki mandó a sus invitados por delante, incluyendo a Frigga, con Hërin y su niñera. Loki también tenía ganas de salir al aire libre.

Tanngrijos y Tanngrisner parecían ser de la misma opinión que sus jinetes. Mientras ambos caballos remontaban los campos de Asgard a galope tendido Loki pensó que era una pena que Thor no pudiera competir en la carrera de caballos que se había organizado. El viento y el sol, la velocidad de los corceles y la compañía de Thor, eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Loki contemplaba algo apartado los avatares de Thor ahora que era el rey. El dios del trueno le contó lo que había pasado en el consejo, le preguntó su parecer acerca de los monopolios, de Hagbard y de Finnur. A Loki le hubiera encantado estar ahí para ver a esos poderosos hombres discutiendo el futuro del reino; se percató de la torpeza de Hagbard y de la habilidad de sus rivales que lo hicieron quedar como un posible estafador ante los ojos de Thor. Él hubiera sido mucho más hábil en sus argumentaciones, no hubieran logrado rebatirlo. Pero él no era el rey, era el Lord consejero y aconsejar a Thor era todo lo que podía hacer. Administrar Valaskialf no le interesaba aunque seguía de cerca lo que acontecía en la corte.

Se giró a mirar a Thor, la preocupación y el agobio que últimamente teñían su mirada estaban ausentes. Loki no se sentía así ahora que se dirigían al festival que había ayudado a organizar. Al contrario involucrarse lo sacó del tedio que lo invadía, le gustaban los retos que implicaban usar su poder como consorte real.

Harokim quedaba a dos jornadas de distancia. Llegaron cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse. El clima era cálido, con el cielo despejado; los rayos del sol hacían brillar Harokim en un tono dorado que le daba un aspecto idílico. La ciudad estaba en medio de campos de cultivo bordeados por bosques. Tenía de fondo las montañas Eldfell que daban el marco perfecto al paisaje y desde las cuales partía el río Leipter. Estaba constituida de viviendas amplias y de varios pisos; los recibió engalanada con blasones y flores. Cuando ellos dos llegaron los heraldos los anunciaron a viva voz y las campanas de la torre empezaron a sonar. La gente salió en tropel a recibir a su rey y a conocer a su consorte, pues eran muy pocos los que habían tenido la oportunidad de verlo allá en la ciudad de Asgard. Thor hizo que su caballo, Tanngrijos, marchara al trote y Loki hizo lo propio emparejándose con él. Las calles ya estaban saturadas de puestos, de algarabía y de gente que les fue abriendo paso, los vitoreaba y les lanzaba flores.

Se dirigieron a la mansión del gobernador, dónde Finnur les dio la bienvenida. Ya habían acomodado a sus ilustres huéspedes que arribaron antes que ellos. El grupo incluía a los dignatarios de otros reinos y varios amigos: los gemelos vanir Hjörtur y Hrafn, junto con su madre Hanne. El nuevo embajador elfo Eredlindon escoltando a la sobrina del rey Larus, la princesa Lara. La embajadora alfh Dgeir y su hija lady Threir. Los tres guerreros, la esposa de Volstagg y lady Sif, junto con su prima Danna y su madre lady Olenna; y por último Karnilla y Héroïque de Nornheim. Thor había convidado a Eyvindur pero por fortuna, desde el punto de vista de Loki, el príncipe elfo se había disculpado y rechazado la invitación.

Hubo una cena ofrecida por el gobernador Finnur. De hecho era un auténtico banquete. Hogun y Volstagg se acercaron a ellos de inmediato y Thor los saludó a cada uno con un abrazo. Con Loki fueron menos efusivos pero igual hubo saludos corteses y el ojiverde les aseguró que la corte no era lo mismo sin ellos. Volstagg aprovechó el momento para contarles que su esposa, Margrét, estaba embarazada. El deseo de Thor de que Hërin tuviera compañeros de juego descendientes de sus amigos, se cumpliría sin duda. Sif estaba con su madre y con su prima, a la cual aún no se le notaba que igual esperaba un hijo. La valkiria se separó de ellas en cuanto los vio llegar. La guerrera saludó a Thor con un beso en la mejilla y a Loki con un abrazo.

–Supe que cambiaste las reglas de los torneos –le dijo ella. –Se te agradece –Loki asintió. Lo había hecho a petición de Thor realmente, pero no se lo aclaró.

Ellos dos habían estado en varias ocasiones a punto de volverse buenos amigos y Loki pensó que tal vez esta ocasión sería exitosa.

Los gemelos vanir siempre saludaban a Loki abrazándolo simultáneamente y esta vez no fue la excepción. El hechicero estuvo seguro de que nunca en su vida lo habían abrazado tanto hasta esa noche. Karnilla hizo lo mismo por no hacer menos. Héroïque fue menos efusiva aunque sólo con él. A los gemelos vanir sí que los saludó con entusiasmo, era claro que eran de su gusto. Había nuevas damas presentes pero Loki las pasó por alto, que estuvieran a tiempo, bien vestidas y enjoyadas, que se lo pasaran bien, que no hubiera faltas al respeto hacía ellas y demases ya no estaba en sus manos; ahora eran problema de Finnur. Sólo que hubo una que le llamó la atención pues estaba hablando con Thor mientras se sostenía del brazo de Fandral.

Se aproximó un poco más hasta que entró en el campo de visión del espadachín.

–¡Loki! –lo saludó Fandral entusiasmado –te presentó a Lady Amora. –Era hermosa, con piernas largas, pecho generoso, apetecible piel rosada, labios voluptuosos, grandes ojos claros y una cabellera rubia acomodada en suaves ondas. Iba enfundada en un vestido verde que acentuaba su bien formado cuerpo. No llevaba joyas pues no le hacían falta para realzar su belleza. La mujer le hizo una reverencia marcada y sublime, perfecta.

El otro rubio procedió a contar rápidamente que se encontraron en Nornheim a pesar de que Amora era asgardiana. Le relató a Loki que en sí ya se conocían, pues sus familias tenían eones siendo amigas y que se perdieron la pista cuando Fandral entró al ejército. Thor no se portó familiar con la mujer a pesar de que Fandral intentaba hacerle recordar de dónde y cuándo la conocieron. Lo que Loki no dejó de notar, fue que más de un hombre la miraba devorándola.

–Mis reyes, permítanme felicitarlos, hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien en una corte –dijo ella.

–Y no has visto nada, nada –le aseguró Fandral –pero yo te voy a enseñar –y en sus palabras era obvio que sería algo más que el festival.

Ambos se alejaron de ellos como si fueran una pareja de recién enamorados y no los amantes recalcitrantes que Volstagg aseguró después que eran.

.

Loki le dio las buenas noches a su hijo y Ásta se lo llevó a dormir. Había dos einheriar escogidos por Ertan como sus guardias personales y se fueron junto con su amiga. Al día siguiente Thor debía inaugurar oficialmente el festival pero le dio por empezar desde ya con la celebración. Loki lo dejó con sus amigos a eso de las cinco de la mañana. Nunca había sido afecto de festejar con excesivo esmero y Thor sabía divertirse sin él. Cuando se levantó luego de algunas horas de sueño se encontró con Thor, los tres guerreros y algunas damas todavía en el comedor del castillo.

–Thor, creo que debes alistarte, no resultará halagador que te presentes con resaca en un evento oficial como éste –lo amonestó tratando de no sonar demasiado mandón.

–Tienes razón –por supuesto que la tenía. El rubio se despidió de los demás y se dirigió a sus habitaciones. Loki lo dejó tomar una siesta breve mientras él buscaba a Ásta. Eso sí, le juró desollarlo como jorobara el inicio del festival.

A eso del mediodía Thor, que para nada lucía desvelado, se apersonó en uno de los balcones del castillo delante de la multitud congregada. A su lado estaba Loki sosteniendo a su pequeño príncipe heredero.

.

La magia del festival de Høstblót embriagaba de una forma surreal. El desfile entró a la ciudad como un río de oro, plata y acero bruñido. Héroïque estaba aturdida por el lujo y esplendor de los ropajes, de la joyería, de los caballeros que con sus brillantes armaduras las escoltaban a través del camino. Había soñado con algo así toda su vida, en el momento en que fuera dama de la corte norn pero después de la guerra, no se había atrevido a albergar esperanza de tener algo así nunca más. Los juglares que desfilaban bailando o dando saltos a su alrededor, llenaban el ambiente con música. Sobre ella, ondeaba una docena de estandartes agitados por el viento, en los que se veían los cuervos de Asgard.

Su caballo marchaba a trote, iba por detrás de las ases, de Sif e Idûnne. Viajaba entre las damas de otros reinos acogidas en Valaskialf, como Lara y su prima Karnilla. Por detrás de ellas iban el resto de nobles asgardianas, como Lady Amora quien había tenido la amabilidad de acomodarle las joyas del cabello o Lady Threir. La gente coreaba el nombre de sus diosas, levantaban a los niños para que los bendijeran y lanzaban flores bajo los casos del caballo. A ellas también las ovacionaban.

Høstblót dio inicio.

El torneo de ese día era de arqueros. Hogun iba a competir, igual que Hjörtur de Vanaheim. Thor debía presidir el evento en calidad de juez dado que era el rey pero no era indispensable su presencia hasta las semifinales. Había ciento treinta y ocho contendientes así que se agradecía aquello. El rubio quería mostrarle a Loki el festival, se dispuso a buscar a su consorte cuando fue interceptado.

–Su alteza –no podía creerlo pero se trataba de Egill, quien además iba hacía él con una pila de papeles. –Lord Dregni pidió una audiencia con usted, no le robará mucho tiempo –le dijo. El dichoso Dregni era uno de los principales productores de cebada y cerveza de Harokim. Seguro pensó que era buena idea interceptar a Thor aprovechando que lo tenía tan cerca.

Dregni le tenía un regalo el cual anunció que iba camino de Valaskialf y que consistía en una docena de barriles de la cerveza de mejor calidad que se producía en su hacienda. Lo aduló y lo felicitó por el nacimiento de Hërin, dado que no había podido hacerlo antes porque no residía en la corte a pesar de su título. Luego fue al punto. Finnur le quería expropiar parte de sus tierras pues resultaba que quería generar una reserva de bosques protegidos que además serían coto de caza; y había varios acres de ellos dentro de su propiedad. Thor lo escuchó a medias pues lo que quería era salir corriendo al festival. Le dio la respuesta que tenía para ese tipo de situaciones.

–Entrégale tu informe del problema a Egill, revisaré el asunto con cuidado y te daré una respuesta después.

Dregni le hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Thor pensó que era libre pero entonces llegó otro noble de Harokim, este quería darle las gracias por haber aceptado a su hija en la corte. Igual le tenía regalos y cumplidos que incluían felicitarlo por tan buen ojo a la hora de escoger consorte. Después de ese llegó otro que quería pedirle una revisión a su pago de impuestos, otro que quería emprender un negocio de exportar alimentos nada más y nada menos que a Alfheim y a Jötunheim; y una dama que quería un estipendio en auxilio a su situación pues sus dos hijos habían muerto en la guerra anterior, uno en Nornheim y el otro en Alfheim. La fila de solicitantes de una audiencia era larga y sólo se detuvo cuando Finnur en persona apareció a informarle que debía juzgar la final del torneo casi con reproche como si hubiera sido idea de Thor esa emboscada.

Llegó tarde. Loki ya se había hecho cargo.

–Te perdiste un reto de lo más… –el ojiverde se veía emocionado. –Puse a Sif en esta labor junto conmigo aunque te aseguro que se portó imparcial –le dijo aludiendo al romance de la guerrera con Hogun. –Hogun venció a Hjörtur pero fue por poco, creo que esos dos podrían atinarle a una mosca en pleno vuelo.

Thor procuró no mostrarse muy decepcionado.

–Habrá que celebrar su victoria –le dijo Thor a Loki. –¿Qué justa hay mañana?

–Lanzas –le informó Loki.

Cada año los eventos más emocionantes, por lo menos para Thor, eran la carrera de caballos, el duelo de espadas y la justa a caballo. Se prometió a sí mismo no perdérselos. Fue una lástima pero no celebró con Hogun pues los gobernadores le solicitaron que cenara con ellos esa noche.

.

El jueves Thor estaba entre frustrado y furico. Todas sus intenciones de mostrarle a Loki el festival, de acudir a las justas, de pasar tiempo con los amigos y con su hijo, chocaron contra una marejada de gente reclamando su atención en calidad de nuevo soberano. Y aquello que pretendía evitar, ser sobrepasado por el trabajo como le pasaba a su padre, terminó mostrándose ineludible. Tenía más trabajo que estando en Valaskialf.

–¡Por los cuernos de Surtur! –Ni siquiera había visto al propio Loki demasiado. Su enojo lo había llevado a embriagarse la noche anterior mientras el hechicero andaba por ahí resolviendo algunas cuestiones de último minuto con una delegación de enanos. Y ahora estaba trabajando con resaca, definitivamente no lo más adecuado para su humor.

–Mi señor –Egill se asomó al despacho que Finnur le había prestado. –Lady Sif –la anunció.

Su amiga entró llevando sendos tarros de aguamiel.

–Sif, por favor no vuelvas a solicitar audiencia para acercarte a mí –le dijo cuándo la guerrera se sentó frente a él luego de pasarle la bebida.

–Lo hice para ocupar un espacio en tu agenda y darte un descanso –explicó Sif y Thor le sonrió. –¿Cómo estás?

–Bastante harto. ¿Qué fue de la justas? ¿Ya ganaste alguna?

–La de lanceros la ganó un alfh, Sindri; la de esgrima la ganó Gellir, el segundo al mando de la guardia de palacio. Fue un poco decepcionante, hubiera sido más emocionante si te pudieras traer a Ertan de Valaskialf y si Sköll quisiera competir, y claro si Fandral hubiera participado.

–Fandral no…–eso era inusual –¿dónde está?

–Ocupado con una muchacha por supuesto –le dijo Sif.

–Con Lady Amora, ya me la presentó. –Los dos asintieron. –¿Y tú? ¿En qué vas a competir?

–En la carrera a caballo –uno de los eventos más populares –Hrafn de Vanaheim y un montón de elfos igual están inscritos. ¿Recuerdas el año que ganaste? –Thor asintió, entonces el festival era lo mejor y más fino en cuanto a diversión. –Yo estuve ahí animándote, espero que hagas lo mismo por mí.

–Así será –le prometió Thor. –¿Has visto a Loki? –inquirió.

–Sí, esta mañana estuvo en un recital de música junto con Karnilla, esa elfa Lara y tu hijo. Lleva a Hërin a casi todos lados consigo. –Sif se puso de pie para retirarse –¿Sabías que Héroïque sabe cantar? –Thor negó. La valkiria ya se alejaba.

–Espera –la frenó Thor, había estado esperando que Sif mencionara algo respecto a Hogun pero como siempre ocurría, no habló de sí misma. –¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cuándo tendré a mi concejal de la guerra en palacio?

–Yo estoy mejor que nunca, te prometo regresar en unos meses aprovechando que estamos en paz, es sólo que aunque me da igual lo que se diga de mí, es agradable estar lejos de las habladurías –Thor lo entendió. Se había dicho y repetido por todos los rincones del reino que era infértil y que por eso Thor había preferido a Loki; si ahora se sabía de su romance con Hogun, encontrarían sin duda algo repugnante que decir al respecto sobre todo porque su repudio como consorte real aún era reciente.

.

.

Subió al estrado pensando que Thor estaría ahí. Antes de que empezara la carrera a caballo le deseó buena suerte a Sif que estaba en la línea de salida con Freki. La yegua de Sif se movía de un lado a otro como si fuera una bailarina, a pesar de que Thor había querido cruzarla con Tanngrisner, la diosa de la guerra se había llevado su caballo a Alfheim poniéndola lejos de las intenciones del dios del trueno. Thor no estaba presente, seguro algún compromiso en su agenda le estaba impidiendo acudir, pero quien si estaba, sentada sonriendo era Frigga. Al lado de ella, estaba Hanne, la madre real vanir. Sólo la había visto aquella vez en Vanaheim, cuando fueron reconocidos como reyes sus dos hijos. Recordaba su voz fuerte y su presencia severa, igualmente que apoyó a su segundo hijo para conseguir la corona. De pronto se percató de que los iris verdes de Hanne se posaron en él. Loki sintió que claramente lo estaba examinando.

–Ven joven, siéntate a mi lado; soy mucho menos aburrida que el resto de las personas –lo llamó Hanne haciéndole una seña para que se acomodara en el asiento vacío junto a ella. Loki hubiera preferido ir al lado de Frigga pero accedió con un movimiento en la cabeza.

La carrera estaba por comenzar. En la línea estaban Sif, varios berserkir, cinco elfos entre los que se destacaba uno particularmente alto y de porte gallardo, e igual estaba el gemelo menor Hrafn quien llevaba suelto el cabello castaño, lucía jovencísimo al lado de los demás competidores, su caballo pinto piafaba, era una magnífica montura que no envidiaba nada ni a Freki, ni a los corceles de los elfos. Hrafn saludó a su madre desde la arena y la mujer le lanzó un beso. Loki tenía la impresión de que era su favorito.

–He escuchado que Hrafn es un excelente jinete –inició la plática Frigga posando sus ojos en los competidores.

–Es joven, se le da bien montar a caballo, al igual que a su hermano lanzar flechas pero no por eso son más listos. Si yo hubiera nacido campesina y con un buen cucharón de madera, habría podido meter algo de sentido común a golpes en las cabezas de ese par. Audün era blando con ellos, tenía todas sus esperanzas depositadas en nuestro primogénito Aulthun para que gobernara Vanaheim. Es por ello que jamás se debe tener solo un hijo, estos príncipes a veces se mueren sin tener en consideración lo que cuesta tenerlos. ¿Tú porque no tuviste más Frigga? –Preguntó pero antes de que Frigga dijera algo, Hanne misma se respondió. –Ah claro, ya me lo habías dicho, que Odín era bastante mayor. –Loki notó como las mejillas de Frigga se teñían de un rojo manzano y le lanzaba una mirada mordiéndose los labios. Desde luego que no deseaba que él escuchara las confidencias que se hubieran dicho.

–Para todo efecto Loki es como un segundo hijo para mí –dijo recuperando su aplomo.

–Yo sólo me hago responsable de los hijos que parí, no de los demás –bufó Hanne y se dirigió a Loki. –Yggdrasil es testigo de que mis hijos son unos cretinos. Su padre también lo era. No, no me entiendas mal, era un hombre bueno y no estaba nada mal en la cama, pero de todos modos era un cretino sin remedio. Hasta tal punto que aún en su lecho de muerte no pudo decidir quién sería su heredero porque, según dijo, amaba mucho a los dos. Tonterías, más bien el viejo quiso quitarse el problema de decidir, después de todo, él ya estaba frito y poco le importaba. Y ahora ese troll corto de mollera de su hermano Ausmünd está haciendo lo propio, quiere gobernar él y cree que porque estamos mis hijos y yo aquí puede hacer lo que quiera. ¡Ja! Lo dejé bien rodeado de espías que me dirán todo lo que hizo; cuanto haya maquinado y trabajado lo lanzaré por la borda en cuanto volvamos. Yo les digo a ese par –y señaló a su hijo con la cabeza –que deben deshacerse de él y sólo me dicen: ah mamá, vamos, no digas eso.

Frigga se rió, parecía acostumbrada a las opiniones de la mujer mientras Loki intentaba decidir aún si Hanne estaba hablando en serio o estaba intentando engañarle de algún modo.

–Visité a Eyriander hace unos meses, estuvimos hablando de nuestros hijos. Todos saben que ya no ama a Larus, quien desde hace años tiene esta amante real que parece tenerlo muy entretenido. Eyriander me dijo que tienen este acuerdo de que ella no le causará problemas siempre y cuando no le haga ningún bastardo que quiera rivalizar con su Eyvindur, al menos reconozco que esa solución es bastante práctica y parece que Larus hace caso a su acuerdo. Tú tienes suerte Frigga, con tu Odín, porque la verdad es que yo pensaba que iba a ser como su padre y que luego iría detrás de un montón de jovencitas –se rió durante un momento –siempre es mejor mirar al otro lado cuando les da por irse detrás de las faldas de las damas de la corte. Sino ya pueden irle preguntando a la esposa de Giselher, que quiso pagarle con la misma moneda; y él no dudó en cortarle la cabeza junto con su amante –se inclinó más hacia Frigga aunque en su tono de voz no había bajado ni un poco y Loki alcanzaba a escucharla a la perfección. –Inclusive intentó deshacer el reconocimiento de su hijo porque según él, siempre no era suyo. ¿Pero cómo lo iba a negar si era su viva imagen? Esos pelos rojos no se dan sólo porque sí.

Hanne bufó nuevamente y le hizo una seña a su sirviente para que le llevara una copa de vino. Por un momento Loki recordó la competencia que se llevaba frente a él y al voltear descubrió que la carrera había dado inicio sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta. Pensó en mejor dejar a las mujeres platicando y él buscar a Hogun o a alguien más.

–El que si hacía caso a su señora madre era Gerenot. ¿Es su sobrina aquella chica de cabello negro? –Y entonces Loki se quedó dónde estaba, pues eso le interesaba.

–Sí, es la reina Karnilla y a su lado está la princesa Héroïque –señaló Frigga.

–Se parece mucho a Kaarina, la chica que lleva casi su nombre, no la otra. Mira, si hasta se mueve como lo hacía la reina madre norn –dijo Hanne dirigiendo toda su atención hacia ella.

–E igualmente tiene sus conocimientos, es una gran doula –la alabó Loki, y no estaba diciendo algo que no fuera verdad. Había pocas personas que él apreciaba y Karnilla le era muy cercana.

–¿Con quién hay que hablar para hacerla casar con uno de mis hijos? –Preguntó de manera suelta. Loki no pudo evitar que la atención de Hanne recayera sobre él, y nada en los nueve reinos haría que Loki quisiera hablar de ese tema con ella.

–Es potestad del rey –dijo Loki.

–Sí, ya me lo estaba imaginando. Se ve que tiene sesos, y sólo con una orden real alguien con dos dedos de frente aceptaría casarse con ese par. ¿Sabes qué me dijeron Frigga? Que deseaban esposas gemelas, hazme el favor. Les dije que los reyes no son como el resto de los humanos, deben casarse cuando los exige el interés de su pueblo, una, dos, tres veces o bien repudiar a sus mujeres por igual motivo. Deben guerrear interminablemente, deben tramar, hacer y deshacer alianzas, traicionar amigos y hermanos, si ello fuera preciso –se quedó callada por un instante y el rugido de la multitud se hizo audible por una razón que Loki intentó indagar. –¿Y tú? –Se dirigió de pronto a él –¿cuándo planeas tener otro hijo? –Le preguntó a bocajarro.

Loki abrió y cerró la boca por un momento, trató de no mostrarse incómodo pero no podía evitarlo. Intentó pensar una respuesta cortés pero Hanne no le dio tiempo a decir nada.

–No dejes pasar mucho tiempo, ahora son jóvenes y demás, pero siempre se debe asegurar el futuro del trono. Seguro que Frigga ya te lo ha dicho –dijo sin saber que Frigga no estaba dispuesta a meterse en la vida privada de ellos. –Por cierto, me han dicho que tu madre era vanir ¿cómo se llamaba?

Lo que a Loki le hubiera gustado saber, era quién le había dicho.

–Járnsaxa hija de Hósdagur, de Lundr –respondió él.

–Tus ojos son tan parecidos a los míos –dijo ella. Loki reparó nuevamente en ese tono verde, la mujer decía la verdad, pero no entendió a qué iba la comparativa. –Nuestro poderoso antepasado, Hoster, el señor del risco; los tenía de este tono y sus descendientes siempre hemos sido así. Járnsaxa sin duda provenía de su linaje. Estoy segura de que estamos emparentados –dijo ella sonriendo. Frigga había guardado silencio pero no se estaba perdiendo la conversación. –Puedes llamarme tía Hanne –dijo la vanir con deleite. Loki se rió de pronto, no podía creer lo astuta que era.

Debió de haber tomado su risa como una aceptación, ya que le apretó las mejillas hasta tornarlas rojas.

–Seguramente es así –aceptó algo que no sabía si era posible siquiera. –Mis señoras, me disculpo, debo averiguar el paradero de mi regio esposo –se excusó. –Hasta luego madre –se despidió de Frigga dándole un beso en la mejilla –tía, un gusto verte –dijo haciendo lo mismo con Hanne que se mostró muy satisfecha.

Bajó del estrado. Echó una ojeada a la competencia, aún no terminaba y Sif iba a la cabeza. Alcanzó a escuchar a Hanne todavía.

–Un buen partido, este chico es un buen partido. Aún me sorprende que su padre fuera tan listo para planear un enlace así, tiene tanta sangre real en las venas que no hay duda de que su herencia será fuerte –dijo la mujer. Loki meneó la cabeza. –Por Yggdrasil Frigga, no dejes que Olenna se siente con nosotras. Su sobrina se ha casado con Adalster y ella ya se cree reina madre alfh –le suplicó.

De haber sabido que estaba a punto de presenciar una discusión entre Hanne y Olenna, Loki se hubiera quedado en el estrado.

.

Thor no quería pero se perdió la carrera de caballos también. Esa noche en la cena se enteró de todos los detalles de boca de Hagbard. El gobernador y Loki se habían encontrado al final. Su consorte había apostado a favor de Sif y el gobernador a favor de Teros, el elfo de gallardo porte. Increíblemente había vencido Hrafn de Vanaheim. Desgranaron los detalles, aunque Loki acabó acaparando el relato debido a su proverbial buena labia.

–Thor, ahora me doy cuenta de que tu éxito con las damas se debía en gran medida a tu potencial como buen partido –le dijo Loki y Hagbard puso cara de susto, como si no se pudiera creer que Loki le hablara así a Thor.

–¿En verdad?

–Sí, hubieras visto a nuestras damas de la corte. Tengo en la mira a tres que no fueron demasiado discretas en sus intentos de atraer la atención de Hrafn, y nadie en los nueve mundos me podría convencer de que esa escuálida lombriz es el epitome de la guapura. Pero claro el hecho de que es rey, de que triunfó hoy y de que está soltero no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos puros de estas jóvenes –finalizó con sarcasmo.

Hagbard soltó una risotada y él y Loki brindaron. Thor procuró no sentirse al margen. A su conversación se le unió inesperadamente Ragnheidur. Saludó a Loki y a Thor con deferencia pero pasó por alto a Hagbard. Thor no les hizo caso.

–Parece que se divierte en el festival –le dijo a Loki.

–No he salido mucho a las calles, me la he pasado en el anfiteatro y en la arena de competencias –admitió Loki. –No es que tema mezclarme con el pueblo –siguió con un tono claramente político –sencillamente no ha habido tiempo.

–Mi señor –se metió en su conversación una joven que Thor no reconoció. –Pero si lo mejor del festival está justo en las calles –una mujer mayor, que Thor sí reconoció como Dgeir de Alfheim, agarró a la chica de un brazo y con una sonrisa que encerraba una disculpa la alejó de ahí, debía ser su hija. Loki miró a Thor a la expectativa como esperando que le explicara a que se refería esa chica.

–Høstblót, como seguro ya sabes, es un festival por la abundancia de las cosechas pero también es un festival de la fertilidad, la gente se permite flirtear sin importar el rango o el origen –aclaró Thor. Loki asintió, pobre Dgeir, aunque sus hijas no eran precisamente un modelo de recato, que lo diga Fandral.

–De hecho tenemos este dicho en Asgard que va: nacido en Julio, concebido en Høstblót –completó lo dicho Hagbard.

–Entonces este es buen momento para que nosotros tengamos otro hijo –le dijo Loki a Thor llevándose la copa a los labios.

–¿Lo es? –Preguntó Thor que no captó el tono de juego en que se lo había dicho; y se mostró demasiado entusiasmado. Loki miró de reojo al par de gobernadores a su lado.

–Sin duda –prefirió no echarse atrás pero después de decir eso los dejó.

Loki se dirigió donde Karnilla quien estaba conversando, extrañamente, con Sif. La guerrera estaba de espaldas a él por lo que no lo vio acercarse pero Karnilla sí, su amiga captó la mirada de Loki un instante y negó casi imperceptiblemente indicándole que no era prudente que se acercara en ese momento. El hechicero retrocedió y chocó con alguien, se giró, era Thor. Su consorte lo tomó de la cintura con una mano y del cuello con la otra y lo besó breve. La gente a su alrededor volteó a mirarlos pero ya Loki agarraba a Thor de una mano y se lo llevaba de ahí.

–Era una broma –le dijo Loki luego de conducirlo a un balcón. Lo hubiera empujado consigo a sus alcobas pero luego de las palabras dichas, seguro la gente aseguraría que estaban concibiendo a su segundo hijo.

–Debí suponerlo –dijo Thor pero su rostro mostró su desencanto. –Aunque te confieso que siempre quise tener una familia numerosa.

–Me imagino que debiste estar encantado entonces con la idea de tener dos consortes –aludió a aquel tiempo en que tanto Sif como él ostentaban ese título.

–En realidad no. Desde que éramos adolescentes, Sif y yo sabíamos que terminaríamos casados, cuando sucedió yo ya la conocía bien, y tenía claro que ella no querría tener una gran descendencia que la alejara de su camino de guerrera. Cuando me ordenaron desposarme contigo…–Thor dudó un momento pero al final confesó: –estaba tan desconcertado que no pensé para nada en si podrías darme hijos o no. Fue una sorpresa cuando pasó –Loki asintió. Sorpresa era un eufemismo para la marejada de sentimientos agraviosos e implicaciones políticas que tuvo su embarazo. A pesar de que tenían a Hërin nunca habían conversado acerca del tema de los hijos. Su primogénito sencillamente pasó, sin planearlo ni siquiera un poco.

–No puedo darte otro hijo, ya sabes que esa magia mía está sellada.

–¿No se puede deshacer? –Loki miró a Thor como si lo hiciera por primera vez percatándose de la sinceridad de su deseo.

–¿Recuerdas cómo fue mi gestación? –Preguntó Loki. Había sido amargo y difícil por decir lo menos; y el motivo de la guerra entre Asgard y Jötunheim. –Además, los sellos mágicos son el equivalente a una maldición. Romperlos no es tan sencillo, tendría que hacerlo alguien más fuerte; y el que yo invoqué sobre mí mismo lo realicé con todo mi seidh.

–Entonces es casi imposible –caviló Thor, que no había conocido a un hechicero más poderoso que Loki. –Está bien –suspiró el dios del trueno. Loki lo tomó de los hombros y le buscó los labios. Lo veía tan frustrado por su estancia en Harokim que sin duda tendría que compensarlo.

–Muéstrame el festival –le pidió.

–Tenemos que atender a los invitados y presidir la ceremonia religiosa.

–Mañana entonces, en la noche, nos escaparemos tú y yo –Thor le sonrió ampliamente, genuinamente complacido con la idea. Volvieron a besarse, Loki estaba seguro de que había gente observándolos pero no le importó.

.

Héroïque estaba conversando con la princesa Lara y con Amora. La joven elfa, al ser nueva en la corte aesir, resultó la compañía perfecta para la norn, pues estaba ávida de conocer el funcionamiento y los tejemanejes que se cocían en Valaskialf. Héroïque se había explayado y la presencia de Amora no hizo sino alentar su lengua.

–…y entonces se supo que el maestre Harma engañaba a su esposa –les relató. En eso, la joven norn vio a Thor yendo a por Loki para luego tomarlo de la cintura y besarlo. Las otras dos se giraron a mirar también, como igual lo hizo prácticamente todo el salón de banquetes. Lara hizo eco a lo que ella estaba pensando.

–Mi tío Larus nunca besaba a Eyriander en público –dijo y suspiró. –Se nota que están muy enamorados –añadió.

Ellas dos, no es que no pudieran enamorarse, sino que sería muy contraproducente pues no tenían derecho a escoger a sus esposos, lo que ambas princesas más envidiaban de la historia y que les encantaría vivir, era la de que el ser amado y el esposo elegido resultaran ser la misma persona, que a su vez se enamoraría de ellas con locura y contra todo. La historia de Loki y Thor, como Héroïque la conocía, ya había sido narrada pero la elfa instó a la norn a repetirla. Amora la oyó con atención también.

–El rey Odín y el rey Laufey pactaron una alianza de guerra, la cual sellaron con el matrimonio de sus hijos. Y aunque al principio fue un gran escándalo…

.

Thor se vistió sin los signos de su rango, se cubrió con un manto de cuero y aguardó por Loki. Su consorte apareció vestido a la manera vanir, con pantalones ajustados y botas flexibles; y una casaca de mangas cortas. Se echó encima un manto verde y lo alcanzó.

–Espera –le indicó a Thor –no quiero a la gente haciéndonos caravanas a cada paso –explicó y puso sus manos en el rostro de Thor quien vio los destellos verdes de la magia de Loki. A continuación Loki se concentró brevemente y su aspecto cambió. Su consorte pensó en darse atributos completamente opuestos a los originales. El cabello corto, rizado y claro en lugar de largo, lacio y negro. Le quitó palidez a su piel y tornó sus ojos azules. Igualmente se otorgó a sí mismo una barba cuidada que no tenía nada que ver con su usual aspecto lampiño.

–Te ves bien –le dijo Thor para luego buscar su propio reflejo en una ventana. A él le había oscurecido el cabello, que ahora lucía además más corto y le había quitado la barba, además de que lo había hecho lucir algunos siglos más joven.

–Me gusta demasiado tu aspecto original como para alterarlo demasiado –le dijo Loki.

Para Thor resultó peculiar, pero a la vez sumamente agradable perderse entre la multitud amparado en el anonimato. Le tomó la mano a Loki y enfilaron por la calle principal que bajaba desde el castillo. El tedio de los días previos y la sensación de estar atrapado por sus responsabilidades reales se disolvió en el acto. Se detuvieron entre un corro de transeúntes que admiraban a un grupo de acróbatas que presentaban su acto con magia de fuego.

–Son norn –dijo Loki mirándolos con fascinación mientras creaban hermosas figuras que restallaban ante ellos.

Tras varios minutos observándolos Thor haló suavemente a Loki y siguieron su camino. Había gente besándose casi en cada cuadra que avanzaban y otros muchos que como ellos paseaban tomados de la mano. La música teñía el ambiente, la gente danzaba y cantaba más que caminar.

–¿Tienes hambre? –Le preguntó Thor. El hechicero asintió, –busquemos algo apetecible –Thor estaba harto de las cenas con políticos.

Las tascas de Harokim estaban llenas a reventar pero en la calle había varios puestos de comida. Thor distinguió alguno, de todos los años que llevaba acudiendo al festival, y haló a Loki consigo hasta allá. Se abrieron paso entre una pequeña multitud que hacía sus pedidos a voz en cuello y pagaban para comer sentados en las banquetas o mientras caminaban. Thor dejó a Loki y se metió entre los clientes. Su corpulencia le ayudó y pronto volvió donde Loki con un par de tazones humeantes que más de una vez casi terminaron de sombrero sobre algún comensal. Se lo pasó.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Fiskibollur, pruébalo –lo animó. Loki miró aquel potaje de tono rojizo. No tenían cubiertos, todos los que compraban uno se lo bebían. Loki lo probó. Era algún guiso de carne pero su peculiaridad era que tenía resabios dulces y picosos. Era delicioso pero abrasaba la garganta como si estuvieras bebiendo fuego. –Mis amigos y yo siempre lo comíamos, créeme que después de una semana ahogados en alcohol y compitiendo es justo lo que se necesita para reanimarse –le contó mientras se alejaban de ahí.

Se compraron algunas golosinas para eliminar el resabio picante de aquel guiso y luego una pinta de cerveza. Se detuvieron ante unos actores de teatro, y luego casi salieron huyendo cuando se toparon a un bardo entonando la balada de Ijósálfar, que hablaba en términos exagerados y melosos de su batalla contra el dragón Hagen.

–¡Que Ymir se lleve mi alma! –Fue el turno de Loki de llevar consigo a Thor hacía uno de los puestos. Había un grupillo de elfos oscuros vendiendo bebidas de todos los reinos. Vino especiado de Nornheim, sidra de los Vanir, café de Midgard, cerveza de Asgard y cevenerio de Jötunheim. Loki se acercó con entusiasmo y solicitó dos botellas de éste último. –Comparado con lo que se puede consumir aquí en Asgard es la peor bebida de la historia pero en Feigefossen siempre la teníamos –le dijo a Thor y entonces su mirada reparó en otra cosa. –¿Eso es blindhet? –Inquirió.

–Todo un conocedor –le respondió el elfo oscuro –lo es, directo de la cava del difunto rey –Loki soltó una risa incrédula.

–Eso es imposible, seguramente es una imitación –el elfo oscuro pareció ofendido.

–¿Se atrevería a degustarlo? –Lo retó sin saber que estaba hablando con el mismísimo hijo de Laufey. –Se dice que nadie puede beber más de un sorbo.

–Si es una imitación como supongo, apuesto a que puedo beberlo como si fuera agua.

–Le apuesto dos botellas a que no –Thor seguía el intercambio divirtiéndose y disfrutando de la compañía engañosa de Loki.

Cerca de ese puesto había otro atendido por una elfa oscura, tenía artesanías propias de su pueblo y juguetes elaborados minuciosamente. La atención de Thor se fijó en una serie de figuras. Dejó de lado a Loki, quien ya tenía un corro de curiosos a su alrededor. Se acercó incrédulo. Había varios muñecos de un pie de alto, vestidos con sus respectivas armaduras, estaban bellamente detallados. El que había llamado su atención era uno que portaba una armadura negra.

–Es el dragón negro de Nornheim –le dijo la vendedora. En efecto Thor tenía en la mano una réplica de su rival –y espere, aquí tengo la versión dragón –le dijo ella inclinándose y sacando en efecto una figura que sin duda era un dragón negro pero que era sumamente imprecisa en cuanto a representar a Hagen. Thor lo sabía muy bien pues lo había visto más de cerca que nadie. –Y aún mejor, tengo al dios del trueno y se puede hacerlos luchar entre ellos –añadió y sacó la figura de la que hablaba. Thor se rió tomando en su mano libre su propio yo de juguete.

–¿Cuánto cuestan? –Le preguntó.

–Cien sous cada uno, si se fija pueden mover las articulaciones –Thor pensó que serían un buen obsequio para Hërin así que los compró aunque aún era muy pequeño para jugar con ellos. –Espere, por cincuenta sous más le puedo vender una docena de sus soldados acompañantes, ulfhednar y norn –le fue explicando.

Thor volvió a reír encantado y accedió. Mientras ella los embalaba él se fijó en las otras cosas que tenía. Había cerámica, joyería y pinturas. Reparó en un boceto que mostraba lo que inconfundiblemente era un jötun, de piel azul y ojos rojos, pero uno de negros cabellos.

–¿Tú dibujaste esto?

–No, distintos artistas elfos realizan estas artesanías y yo les hago el favor de venderlas. ¿Le gusta? También tengo unos alfh con cabellos de fuego, y unos retratos de hermosas elfas –Thor había dejado de escucharla mientras observaba el dibujo. El artista había pintado a un Loki mucho más joven, un adolescente, mirando de perfil, lo había retratado de la cintura para arriba, las líneas de sus tatuajes eran precisas, tal como Thor las recordaba de las veces que se las había visto, el cabello le caía trenzado sobre un hombro y su consorte tenía expresión apacible. Por supuesto también compró aquel retrato y se lo guardó.

–Eso fue demasiado fácil –le dijo Loki arrastrando un poco las palabras, llevaba en brazos sendas botellas –no lo vas a creer pero son legítimas, esos trúhanes asaltaron las bodegas de mi padre, me pregunto cuando lo hicieron –se inquirió pero no sonaba molesto. Se alejaron de ahí. –Apuesto a que ni tú ni tus amigos pueden pasarse esto –siguió el hechicero.

–Habrá que ver –completó Thor. –Yo me encontré a mí mismo y a Hagen –le contó mostrándole las figuras.

–Mira, una versión de él que si puedes hacer callar –se burló Loki.

En eso apretó la mano de Thor y lo frenó. Habían llegado a una calle donde se escuchaba un cántico poderoso y melancólico, el cual estaba acompañado por miles de luciérnagas que flotaban en el aire. Con una segunda mirada Thor comprobó que no eran sino pequeñas luces flotantes, magia élfica. La fuente era un grupo de elfos de luz vestidos de blanco que estaban tocando aquella música, una pequeña niña producía aquellos orbes, creando la ilusión de haberse ido a meter a un sueño. Pero no era por esa atmósfera romántica por lo que Loki había detenido a Thor, sino porque entre las parejas que disfrutaban de ese espectáculo, una había captado su atención. Se trataba de Hogun y Sif. Estaban tomados de una mano observando y de pronto él le pasó una flor. La guerrera la recibió visiblemente complacida. No se besaron pero se notaba a la legua el gran afecto que los unía.

–Vámonos –le pidió Thor a Loki. No es que pudieran reconocerlos pero el dios del trueno sintió que con sus miradas puestas en ellos les estaban robando el momento.

Se alejaron de ahí y fueron en busca de otro tipo de diversiones. En el camino se toparon con un puesto de "salak–larnin", una bebida de origen alfh que tenía la propiedad de embotar los sentidos y relajar la mente, si se consumía demasiado había quien sufría de alucinaciones. Con su reino de origen arruinado el precio de la bebida andaba por las nubes pero Thor quiso que Loki la probara y compró sin regatear. El hechicero estaba algo entonado debido al blindhet que había ganado pero no se echó atrás. Thor jamás olvidaría esa noche en toda su vida pues debido al salak–larnin, a Loki le entró una risa fácil, ganas de burlarse de todos e inclusive de bailar. Thor resistió un poco mejor y aunque todo le parecía increíblemente divertido conservó suficiente lucidez para atesorar en su memoria cada uno de los gestos de Loki, que sintió que eran sólo para él; y toda la felicidad que desbordaba mientras bailaba entre las luces del festival, mientras se reía y observaba fascinado todo a su alrededor pero sobre todo al dios del trueno.

Thor le mencionó una famosa contienda de trolls de las montañas y fueron en su búsqueda. No les costó demasiado hallarla. El reto consistía en tomar un aro de ratán y pasárselo por el cuello a un troll traído para ese propósito. El premio era una nadería, un brazalete de oro, supuestamente; pero la gente competía más bien por probar quien era más valiente.

–Muy bien Thor, te perdiste todos los torneos pero creo que aquí hay una justa para ti, consígueme ese brazalete –lo alentó Loki que se imaginaba que de todos modos Thor querría luchar con el troll aunque él no le incitara a ello.

–Como ordenes –le respondió simplemente y se metió entre la multitud.

Un norn alto y fornido acababa de salir volando cuando Thor se unió al reto. Loki se plantó entre la multitud concentrado, a pesar de su estado, en mantener la ilusión que ocultaba la verdadera forma del dios del trueno; menudo escándalo sería que se supiera que el rey de Asgard se divertía de esa manera. Aunque seguramente a Thor le daría igual lo que se dijera. El troll medía diez pies de alto, ancho de espaldas, calvo y de piel cetrina; estaba desarmado y de pésimo humor. Thor tomó el aro que le pasaron y se dispuso a acometer esa labor.

–Ten cuidado –murmuró Loki logrando preocuparse un poco.

El troll miró a Thor leyendo sus intenciones. Aquellas criaturas eran sumamente estúpidas pero no tanto como para no saber defenderse. Thor fue hacia él y el troll trató de sujetarlo. El dios del trueno se le escurrió bajo un brazo y se le subió a la espalda izándose con las manos en dos movimientos. La criatura lo notó y se dejó caer de espaldas para aplastarlo. Thor se soltó y rodó esquivándolo pero el troll lo alcanzó de un pie y lo levantó velozmente para azotarlo en el piso. Loki contuvo un grito pero creó una daga de hielo listo para meterse. Su esposo le propinó una patada en el rostro al troll y al siguiente instante lo tenía sujeto del cuello. El monstruo se levantó cuan alto era y dio de giros tratando de sacudirse de encima al molesto competidor. La gente a su alrededor pegaba de gritos y varios huyeron pues el troll no se fijaba si pisoteaba a quien tuviera delante. Finalmente logró agarrar a Thor del manto que portaba y lanzarlo lejos de sí. Aterrizó en medio de un puesto de pasteles. Loki fue tras él.

–Gracias a Tyr que no aposté por ti –le dijo mientras lo tomaba de un brazo para ayudarlo.

–Si no lo hiciste, entonces acabas de perder –le dijo Thor limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que le corría por el mentón y quitándose algo de crema del cabello. Se puso de pie y movió la cabeza a un lado y al otro, Loki escuchó que su cuello crujía pero al siguiente instante le sonrió. –He ganado el premio para ti –añadió señalándole al troll.

Los entrenadores de la criatura le habían echado ya varias cuerdas encima para reducirlo y maniatarlo, Loki ni se había fijado en ello pero en ese momento notó que el troll llevaba el aro en el cuello. Negó reprobatoriamente pero igual se divirtió muchísimo cuando le pasaron el premio de la noche. Pagaron los pasteles que Thor arruinó y se consiguieron otros bocadillos y más alcohol. Se toparon con Hjörtur y Hrafn quienes iban acompañados por un corro de chicas que les hacían ojitos. El grupo se alejó calle abajo entre risas tontas y fanfarronería. Thor se preguntó si sus amigos y él se veían igual de inmaduros hacia algunos siglos.

Volvieron al alba, atiborrados y algo ebrios, aun intoxicados pero felices. Loki dijo que tenían tiempo de descansar algunas horas antes de que el deber los llamara. Se metieron a la cama y se desnudaron como pudieron, más con ayuda de la magia de Loki que por coordinación propia. Recobraron su aspecto original. Thor estrechó a Loki y empezó a besarlo con pasión pero pronto fue evidente que estaban demasiado cansados y dispersos como para lograr su cometido.

–Lo podemos dejar para la mañana –afirmó Loki lánguidamente, recostado entre los brazos de Thor.

–En la mañana –lo secundó Thor que ya empezaba a dormirse –seré increíble por la mañana, te lo aseguro.

Loki le sonrió, un gesto que Thor ya no alcanzó a ver. El ojiverde se arrebujó contra el cuerpo de su esposo. Estaba por sucumbir al sueño, ahíto de comida y bebida, cuando de pronto presintió algo. Le pareció escuchar un sonido, se quedó quieto y alerta esperando, se repitió y esta vez lo distinguió con claridad. Era el llanto de su hijo.

.

Era sábado, al festival le quedaba sólo un día más. Thor se levantó de mejor ánimo luego de haberse escapado de sus deberes de rey con Loki. Se dispuso a presidir el rito religioso de rigor con buen talante. El hechicero no estaba a su lado cuando despertó a pesar de las intenciones que habían manifestado en la madrugada. El dios del trueno no lo hizo buscar, ya estaba habituado a que cada uno siguiera sus propias ocupaciones a lo largo del día. Empezó a recelar cuando cayó la tarde sin que hubiera visto ni una señal de Loki y lo mandó buscar para que lo acompañara a presenciar el torneo libre en el que cualquier guerrero podía valerse de cualquier arma. Sería interesante de ver pues por primera vez entre los cincuenta competidores se contaba con diez mujeres.

–Mi rey –lo abordó el siervo que había enviado a por Loki. –Su alteza Loki le manda decir que vaya sin él al torneo, dice que surgió un asunto menor pero que requirió su atención de manera imprescindible –Thor miró mal al muchacho como si aquello fuera su culpa –le manda decir que lo lamenta –al oír eso el dios del trueno negó.

–Eso último te lo acabas de inventar, Loki nunca se disculpa por nada –el paje se puso rojo hasta la base de los cabellos. –Está bien, lo dejaré correr.

Era el primer torneo que lograba presenciar y había esperado acudir con Loki, luego de todo lo que habían pasado la noche anterior se sentía muy apegado a él. Thor no le dedicaba intensas reflexiones al asunto pero sí que se daba cuenta de que su pasión por Loki no disminuía a pesar de la rutina y de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Seguía hambriento de su cuerpo, de sus besos y su compañía con el mismo ardor de siempre. Lo echó en falta pero encontró que Sif era un segundo juez bastante adecuado para la contienda que iban a presenciar, escogió a Volstagg como el tercero. Cuando su amiga se puso de pie y fue anunciada hubo vítores tan estruendosos que se diría que la reina de Asgard era ella. Las guerreras que iban a competir la ovacionaron más fuerte que nadie deseosas de su aprobación.

–Tal vez deberíamos tener una compañía de mujeres en el ejército –la embromó Thor pero ella puso un semblante serio al oírlo decir eso.

Las justa fue intensa, hubo quienes se refrenaron ante las competidoras y otros que se ensañaron con ellas como castigándolas por su osadía. La final fue entre una pelirroja bastante sólida y ágil; su contendiente era miembro del ejército, uno de los hired alto y musculoso. Parecía que ella iba en desventaja, en su forma de combatir se notaba que le faltaba adiestramiento pero resultó tener un talento nato para ser escurridiza y eso jugó en su favor durante algunos emocionantes minutos en que su rival no pudo asestarle ningún golpe. Al final la experiencia del hired se impuso y ella perdió, aunque conquistó un bastante honroso segundo lugar.

Volstagg fue el encargado de entregar el premio que consistía en una insignia de oro acuñada con los cuervos Odín y quinientos sous.

–Es bastante ágil esa muchacha –comentó Margrét, la esposa de Volstagg sobándose sin notarlo la barriga. –Si la entrenasen seria campeona el próximo año –añadió con confianza.

–La fuerza de un hombre no puede ser igualada por una dama –soltó Volstagg sin pensarlo y cuando se giró tenía a Sif mirándolo como un halcón. –Aunque como en todo, hay excepciones.

–Finnur –llamó al maestro de ceremonias y gobernador.

–Sí, mi diosa –el aludido se puso a su disposición de inmediato.

–¿Cómo se llama la ganadora del segundo lugar? –Thor ya veía lo que estaba por pasar.

–Su majestad –un paje con la librea del castillo se le acercó casi con sigilo y le puso en la mano una nota. Thor reconoció en el acto la letra de su madre.

"_Ven de inmediato, es Hërin_" le ponía sencillamente. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él.

.

Se aposentó en las habitaciones de su hijo maldiciéndose, había pasado por alto pasar a saludarlo en la mañana, si lo hubiera hecho habría encontrado a Loki y a su madre en ese sitio. Cuando llegó Frigga estaba saliendo de la habitación. Los dos guardias einheriar le hicieron una reverencia. La reina madre les indicó que se apartaran y así lo hicieron.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Thor preocupado. Los pequeños aesir nunca se enfermaban. –¿Cómo está Hërin?

–Ten calma, hijo –lo encomió Frigga. –Hërin se encuentra bien, disculpa lo parco de mi nota pero era inapropiado poner por escrito más de lo indispensable. Se trata de un asunto mágico. –Thor no comprendía aunque se sintió un poco más tranquilo. –Anoche Ásta vino a mí pues Hërin no paraba de llorar, buscamos a Loki, quien tiene el don de siempre tranquilizarlo pero no pudimos encontrar a ninguno de ustedes dos –Thor se mostró apenado. –Supuse que se habían ido juntos al festival –su madre no se lo reprochaba. –Yo me ocupé de arrullarlo hasta volver a dormirlo pero al cabo de algunas horas volvió a despertar. Esta vez Loki acudió en persona atraído por ese lazo que comparten. Ni siquiera él logró calmarlo pero intuyó algo de naturaleza mística y se le ocurrió rodearlo con una barrera mágica la cual finalmente lo tranquilizó. Aunque ni él ni yo pudimos discernir la raíz de su malestar –dijo Frigga y su rostro mostró extrañeza. –Esta mañana convocamos a Karnilla. Ella descubrió que tu hijo tiene tanta fuerza dentro de él que atrae a los espíritus. Aquello que atormenta a nuestro pequeño es un espíritu Vesta, un ave proveniente del mismísimo Yggdrasil y que muestra visiones a los hechiceros. Se prendó de Hërin pero Karnilla y Loki se están ocupando de ello. –La reina madre lucía cansada. –Le dije a Loki que no debía dejarte al margen, ve –le pidió Frigga.

Thor la retuvo un momento para darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias madre –le dijo antes de que ella se retirara con su fiel Sköll a la saga.

.

Entró sin anunciarse, la niñera le hizo una reverencia y Thor le indicó que quería privacidad, ella así lo hizo. Era sumamente leal y discreta, muy entregada a su labor de cuidar a Hërin y Thor se lo agradecía aunque tendría que hablar con ella respecto a no haberle informado a él también de lo que le pasaba a su hijo.

Se encontró con Loki cargando a su hijo mientras Karnilla cantaba algo poniéndole una mano en la frente al bebé. El ojiverde estaba sentado en una butaca sosteniendo al pequeño y el brillo rojizo de la magia de Karnilla los envolvía a todos.

–Lo devoraste pero debes tener cuidado con lo que te muestre –decía la bruja norn a su amigo.

–Me costó demasiado esfuerzo dominarlo –le dijo Loki a Karnilla y su voz traslució cansancio.

–Loki –el ojiverde se sobresaltó al notar la presencia de Thor como si lo hubiera sorprendido haciendo algo indebido. –Madre me contó lo que pasa –Thor se acercó pero se quedó parado a prudente distancia. Esperó a que la bruja norn terminara su conjuro. En cuanto lo hizo ella le hizo una reverencia a Thor y se marchó discretamente. Finalmente el dios del trueno acarició a su hijo suavemente. Hërin dormitaba apacible.

–No te preocupes, todo está bien ahora. Karnilla exorcizó el espíritu y yo me encargué de él.

–¿Por qué no mandaste por mí en vez de decirme que me fuera al torneo?

–Porque se trataba de un asunto de hechiceros –fue la respuesta, –además desde hace días querías ver las justas y de todos modos no podías hacer nada.

–Mi hijo es más importante que cualquier cosa, aunque yo no tenga magia igual me interesa todo lo que le pase.

–No seas dramático, tan sólo tuvo pesadillas –lo contradijo Loki sin elevar la voz.

–Madre me dijo que un espíritu Vesta se prendó de él haciéndolo sufrir –Loki lo miró con una advertencia en los ojos pero al cabo su semblante se relajó.

–No quise decirlo así, a mí también me dio angustia cuando lo encontré inconsolable. Por favor Thor, si quieres discutamos esto después, no quiero que lo despiertes, necesita descansar –Thor se calmó.

–Sé que es muy pequeño y que no puedo hacer mucho por él pero me importa más que mi propia vida –Loki suspiró pero no se disculpó. Sin embargo se mostró menos posesivo con su hijo.

–¿Quieres sostenerlo? –Le preguntó a Thor. El rubio asintió y Loki se lo pasó con cuidado.

Thor ya sabía que Loki tendía a minimizar el sufrimiento propio y ajeno, era algo que había aprendido en su infancia y que llevaba de manera indeleble en el alma. Por primera vez al dios del trueno le preocupó que pudiera ser un padre frío y distante como lo había sido Laufey. Ese temor se le aplacó un poco cuando Hërin abrió los ojos e hizo amago de soltarse a llorar pero Loki le acarició los rubios cabellos y le susurró una cancioncilla que lo tranquilizó en el acto. El pequeño se volvió a dormir. Thor a veces se sentía fuera de lugar e innecesario en la vida de Hërin, y Loki no lo ayudaba demasiado a sentirse diferente. Los dos se quedaron con su hijo mirándolo dormir.

–¿Quién ganó hoy? –Preguntó Loki en susurros. Thor empezó a relatarle lo sucedido al ojiverde y la desazón que el momento le produjera se disipó.

.

El cielo se oscureció teñido de largas lenguas rojizas. Loki no pudo distinguir si se debía a un incendio o al sol poniéndose. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, una ansiedad cuyo motivo no dilucidaba pero que llevaba el nombre de Thor grabado. Estuvo tentado a cubrirse los oídos ante el apabullante estruendo que lo rodeaba. No veía sino sombras borrosas a su alrededor pero reconocía el sonido de una batalla. El acero de las armas encontrándose, los gritos de auxilio de los heridos, las voces dando órdenes, las maldiciones, los gemidos, los escudos restallando. Se enjugó sudor que le empañaba los ojos y por fin distinguió algo que en un principio parecía un estandarte rojo pero que de pronto supo que era la capa de Thor. Corrió hacia él llamándolo a voz en cuello, pero su consorte no volteó a mirarlo. Se le fue acercando, la capa estaba desgarrada en los bordes que titilaban, era aquella prenda bordada en plata élfica que él le había regalado hacía, lo que se sentía, eones. Volvió a gritar el nombre de Thor sin obtener una respuesta. Estaba a pocos metros cuando lo vio tambalearse. Tendió los brazos al frente y lo alcanzó cuando ya se derrumbaba.

–Thor –lo llamó mirándolo ahora tendido en su regazo. El semblante cubierto de polvo y de sangre ajena, pero la mirada azul agotada y hastiada. –Thor –le acarició la frente. Y supo que estaba muriendo. Thor se le moría en los brazos sin poder hacer nada. –Estás herido, dime dónde estás herido –observó su cuerpo maltrecho. Thor llevaba regadas varias lesiones pero ninguna parecía fatal. Loki lo palpó, debía poder hacer algo como en el pasado, debía poder curarlo, restaurarlo a toda su gloria. –Dime dónde estás herido, no veo, no encuentro –le suplicó.

Sintió la mano de Thor cerrarse cálida sobre la suya y lo volvió a mirar. Una lágrima le cayó al dios del trueno en la mejilla, pero no era de él. Era de Loki.

–No llores –le pidió Thor, en su mirada no había dolor. Loki parpadeó haciendo que más lágrimas suyas cayeran sobre el rostro de su amado. Y en ese instante sin mirarlo Thor se había ido.

Escuchó un grito, un auténtico aullido de dolor. Se dio cuenta de que era suyo. Se le sumaron los vagidos de una multitud clamando: "El rey ha muerto".

Sintió que lo halaban de la ropa para apartarlo de Thor. Se aferró a él con desesperación.

–Loki, todo ha terminado, suéltalo– le decían distintas voces pero él se negaba. Se enderezó al sentir un ramalazo de sufrimiento atenazándolo, pues entre el clamor y su propio llanto distinguió la vocecita de un infante.

–¡Papá! ¡Papá!

.

–No, no, no, no… Thor… ¡No! –aquello era una plegaria, y el dios a quien iba dirigida pudo escucharla.

Thor despertó. Se enderezó con los reflejos adquiridos a lo largo de una, aun joven pero experta, existencia de entrenamientos y de combates. Su instinto guerrero le indicó en un segundo que no había peligro, por lo menos no uno físico. La noche lo envolvía pero distinguió en la penumbra su habitación en la mansión de Harokim. La misma que compartía con su consorte. Se giró hacía Loki. El hechicero seguía dormido pero temblaba, no paraba de suplicar por él, ni de gemir quedamente presa de una pesadilla. Thor lo sujetó de un hombro y lo instó a despertar. El ojiverde abrió los ojos aterrorizado.

–Loki, tuviste un mal sueño –le dijo Thor.

–¿Thor? –Loki parecía seguir medio dormido y al parecer le costaba reconocer al rubio.

–Estoy aquí –Thor lo alcanzó del cuello y lo acercó a él. No se lo esperaba, pero Loki le echó los brazos encima abrazándolo y soltando un suspiro de alivio.

–Te vi morir –dijo haciendo más fuerte su abrazo. Thor le respondió aquel gesto rodeándolo con los brazos también. Pudo sentir el corazón de Loki acelerado contra su pecho. –No te lo perdonaré si me dejas. Eres el poderoso Thor, tú nunca caes, pero si lo hicieras no te lo perdonaría, te resucitaría para matarte con mis propias manos por abandonarme. ¿Me oíste?

Thor le acarició los negros cabellos a Loki.

–Te oigo –le respondió tratando de imbuirle calma al ojiverde. –Fue sólo un sueño Loki.

El hechicero asintió y se despegó un poco de Thor. Era visible que continuaba trastornado por esa pesadilla pues tomó el rostro de Thor entre sus manos y entonces lo besó. Thor juraría que probó el sabor salino de una lágrima en ese beso pero no dijo nada, en cambio le respondió a Loki aquella caricia. Sintió que Loki lo besaba con el alivio de saberlo vivo pero con la urgencia de constatarlo a su lado. Loki lo besó no sólo con los labios sino también con todo su cuerpo echándosele encima a Thor hasta acabar prácticamente montado a horcajadas sobre su regazo. El ojiverde no era dado a mostrarse tan efusivo ni a ser sobrepasado por sus emociones. Pero en ese beso y en la forma en que sus manos empezaron a buscar alcanzar el cuerpo de Thor entre la ropa, el dios del trueno entendió que el hechicero trataba de decirle que no quería vivir sin él.

Las delgadas y frías manos de Loki lo recorrieron. La ropa se desvaneció al cabo de un momento, mágicamente por supuesto, Loki le trazó con los labios la línea del mentón y el cuello. Thor se dejó hacer con deleite. Ojalá Loki tuviera pesadillas más a menudo. El hechicero lo colmó de besos, dibujó cada línea de su pecho con los labios mientras se sujetaba de los brazos de Thor. El rubio jadeó cuando Loki llegó a la altura de sus caderas, no pudo evitar una queja cuando Loki siguió de largo por sus piernas. Dejó que su amante lo recorriera hasta los dedos de los pies, que lo mordiera en los muslos y que lo probara por donde quisiera; como si reclamara su cuerpo para él. Se comportaba como si en verdad Thor hubiera muerto y tuviera una nueva oportunidad de tenerlo a su lado. El dios del trueno pensó que debería detenerlo en esa locura espoleada por un sueño pero entonces finalmente sintió la lengua de Loki, tibia y suave, sobre su miembro y se dio cuenta de que la verdadera locura sería detenerlo. Gimió cuando Loki lo succionó, su lengua ya experta en la geografía de Thor, chupándole la punta como quien prueba un manjar, y lamiéndole el tronco hasta que Thor sintió que le dolía de tan duro que estaba. Loki lo engulló apretándolo con su boca y su garganta y a Thor se le olvidó todo.

Cuando Loki lo tuvo tal como lo quería, lo soltó y se le montó en el regazo. Le buscó los labios y la mirada. Y lo besó cuando sus manos, que ya no eran frías, lo guiaron hacía su interior. Thor lo abrazó mientras lo penetraba ganando centímetro a centímetro con ayuda de Loki que lo guiaba pero que además hacía presión hacia abajo. Sintió los gemidos de Loki contra sus labios conforme se adentraba en él. Loki se estremeció cuando lo lograron; sudando, palpitante y necesitado de Thor. Se aferró a la espalda del rubio y onduló sobre él. Thor sintió los dedos de Loki clavados en su espalda mientras el hechicero lo cabalgaba incansable. Le empezó a ver el orgasmo cuando Loki echó hacía atrás la cabeza; y gimió su nombre. Cuando lo hacían a veces Loki explotaba primero y dejaba que Thor siguiera a su entero gusto hasta llegar también; a veces pasaba al revés y Thor remataba a Loki con los dedos o con la lengua, pero también había ocasiones en que estaban tan compenetrados, tan volcados en el otro que se venían juntos. Loki buscaba que esta ocasión fuera así. Se mordió los labios y trató de rehacerse un poco.

–Ayúdame –gimió pues el cuerpo no le daba para lo que pretendía. Thor lo sostuvo por la cintura ayudándolo con su portentosa fuerza a dárselo como lo necesita, y Loki pudo tensarse y apretar a Thor dentro de él. El rubio gritó conforme la fricción se incrementaba. No estaba seguro de en qué momento el hechicero se volvió tan hábil. Las embestidas se volvieron más feroces. Thor no soltó a Loki y lo ayudó a empalarse. Loki gritó y arqueó el cuerpo pero lo resistió sin desfallecer. Los dos tan al borde. –No resisto, vamos, necesito sentirte –le imploró; y la forma en que Loki casi le rogaba, en que se estaba conteniendo de venirse antes que él, la forma en que lo apretaba y gemía, todo eso empujó a Thor al orgasmo. Al sentirlo derramarse en su interior, Loki explotó también manchando el abdomen de ambos.

El hechicero se derrumbó sobre Thor quien lo estrechó en sus brazos. Iba a girarlo para tenderlo a su lado pero Loki se quejó.

–No te salgas todavía –nunca le había pedido eso. –Quiero tenerte lo más que pueda.

Thor le sonrió y suspiró. Tenía el rostro de Loki apoyado en el hombro. Estaban húmedos y pegajosos, su consorte normalmente usaba su magia para asearlos de inmediato pero en esta ocasión pidió quedarse tal como estaban y Thor lo complació.

–Fue sólo un sueño, estoy aquí contigo –no le podía prometer que jamás morirá, eso sería demasiado necio aun para él.

–Ese sueño se ha desvanecido –dijo Loki. –Pero la sensación de pérdida sigue aquí. ¿De verdad me dejarías atrás?

–No por gusto –le susurró Thor. –Con el sino que tenemos te apuesto a que nos moriremos el mismo día. –Loki se enderezó para mirarlo esperanzado. –De viejos y en la misma cama, con suerte nos da un infarto follando –el hechicero lo miró mal pero sonrió.

–Eso me gustaría, morir junto contigo, aunque si te mueres así no irás al Valhala –Thor se encogió de hombros como si le diera igual.

–De todos modos no creo que mi alma pueda ir al Valhala porque es tuya –Loki le dio un beso en la mejilla en vez de censurar tales sentimentalismos como normalmente haría. –¿Nunca lo has sentido? A veces cuando lo hacemos siento que estamos tan juntos que compartimos el alma.

–¿En serio? –Loki lo miró como maquinando algo –a ver si no resultas ser sólo palabrería vacía.

–Yo jamás soy palabrería vacía –se ofendió Thor. Loki se apartó finalmente, el miembro blando de Thor se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo y Thor sintió que ya lo extrañaba. El hechicero empezó a escribirse sobre el pecho con la punta de sus dedos, usando su piel como pergamino, las palabras se marcaron en el tenue resplandor de su magia a falta de tinta. –¿Qué haces?

–Lo pongo por escrito –Thor miró aparecer las palabras: "Yo, Thor Odínson, juro compartir mi alma con Loki Odínson del linaje de Laufey, desde este momento…" –¿Qué plazo le pongo?

–Usa el convencional: por la eternidad.

"Y para toda la eternidad". Terminó aquello Loki. Luego, sin que Thor tuviera que pedírselo se puso a escribir el juramento correspondiente sobre la piel del dios del trueno, empezando con: "Yo, Loki Odínson del linaje de Laufey juro…"

–Y ahora fírmalo –le pidió Loki.

Thor sonrió y apoyando el índice en la piel de Loki escribió su nombre que quedó flotando en el aire y luego se desvaneció. Loki firmó sobre él y por fin pareció más tranquilo. Lo habían abandonado muchas veces en su vida sin que aquello le impidiera simplemente seguir adelante sin mirar atrás, pero Thor se le había colado bajo todas sus defensas y se le había vuelto imprescindible. La sola idea de perderlo hacía que Loki se retorciera en agonía. Por fin, con el cuerpo relajado luego de yacer juntos y con la ingenua idea de que Thor lo quería tanto que hasta le compartiría su alma, Loki volvió a conciliar el sueño dejando atrás sus demonios.

.

El festival llegó a su fin con una fiesta a rabiar en las calles, al día siguiente los invitados de la corte volverían a Valaskialf pero Finnur no quiso que sus huéspedes se marcharan sin que él hubiera celebrado una fiesta privada en su mansión. Ragnheidur había considerado que a mitad de la fiesta, era un buen momento para volver a hablar de los monopolios y se había llevado dos horas de su tiempo. Thor aún estaba pensando en una frase amable que despachara al gobernador de Gundersheim en esos casos pero aún no lo conseguía. Loki se había retirado temprano tras haberse desvelado la noche anterior y gran parte del día cuidando a Hërin. Cuando el gobernador por fin se marchó Thor se encontró con un puñado de invitados en el salón principal. Los laúdes se habían guardado, las copas y las jarras vacías estaban dispuestas en bandejas por toda la sala y las luces casi consumidas. En la estancia sólo quedaban algunas damas, los hijos de Finnur con otros cortesanos y unos cuantos oficiales.

–Thor –lo llamaron a sus espaldas. Se giró, entre los rezagados estaba Fandral. –Ven a brindar conmigo –dijo su amigo levantando una copa.

–¿Y Amora? –Le preguntó Thor.

–En la habitación, esta exhausta después de pasear por el festival.

–Volstagg dice que estás enamorado de ella –le dijo Thor.

Fandral casi escupió la bebida que tenía en la boca, miró a Thor como si lo hiciera por primera vez y después se rió sin poder evitarlo.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Es increíble. Desde que nos reencontramos en Nornheim estoy enganchado con ella, seguro que por eso lo dijo Volstagg pero no... ella sabe que no es la única en mi vida. Amora es ideal porque no es celosa ni por asomo, no le importa que tenga otras amantes, ni a mí que ella los tenga. Lo nuestro está en vías de convertirse una sana amistad, una vez que… –se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa para que pudiera escucharlo mejor –de hecho estamos pensando en tener, tú sabes, un trío con Threir.

A Thor no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, no era algo nuevo lo que estaba haciendo Fandral, ni mucho menos. Ellos dos solían tener un vocabulario para referirse a sus respectivas amantes y lo que hacían con ellas sin que los demás supieran, aunque desde luego que los otros sospechaban. "Es muy simpática", significaba que tenía un trasero perfecto. "Tiene buena labia" era para alabar su habilidad en el sexo oral. "Es muy laboriosa", y ella haría todo el trabajo montándolos. "Es muy educada" implicaba que era sumamente flexible. Y un sinfín más para referirse a tamaño de busto, si el prometido se marchaba de la ciudad, si estaba dispuesta a hacerlo en un sitio público, si le gustaba rudo.

–¿Y quién es tu amante? –Lo sacó de sus recuerdos Fandral con la pregunta.

–Loki –respondió entendiendo de inmediato el sentido de la cuestión. Inclusive se rió cuando Fandral lo miró.

–Ajá –pareció concederle –hablo en verdad. Te conozco amigo, y no quiero extender esa palabra. Tú me llevaste a conocer los más sublimes burdeles de los nueve mundos y ahora me estás diciendo que vas de fiel esposo. –Thor asintió pero Fandral continuaba suspicaz.

Thor sabía que no podía darle una explicación como seguramente la daría Volstagg de Margrét, o inclusive lo que Hogun podría decir respecto a Sif. Si es que alguien lograba arrancarle algo a esos dos ya que eran demasiado reservados respecto a sí mismos. Pero cuando pensó en Loki, Thor pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría ya encontrarse en su habitación, tirarse en la cama y enredarse al lado de su amado. Acercarse tanto que pudiera aspirar el olor de su cabello, uno que ya le era necesario para conciliar bien el sueño; pero Fandral continuaba mirándolo, esperando una respuesta.

–Loki es muy simpático, educado y laborioso, tiene muy buena labia, manos de artesano, sensatez y sentido del humor y estoy resumiendo sus muchos atributos –dijo Thor y de pronto Fandral olvidó su escepticismo y rompió a reír.

–Si lo pones así… –Fandral se recargó de su silla de forma cómoda. –No tengo nada en contra de Loki, jamás olvidaré que me salvó las piernas, y el trasero en varias ocasiones, me agrada, mucho más de lo que llegué a pensar. Es sólo qué parece que todos van corriendo contra el tiempo, comprometiéndose y teniendo hijos. Volstagg bebía conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos pero ha dicho que quería ir a ver a Margrét y prometió volver, pues aquí lo sigo esperando pero es claro que no lo hará. Hogun… es Hogun –dijo tras un segundo, no había más qué decir del estoico guerrero. –A Sif la vi con esa mujer pelirroja, la que ganó el segundo puesto el día de ayer; parece muy metida en su papel de diosa de la guerra –y de pronto las palabras de Fandral se fueron perdiendo en su discurso. Thor intuyó que quería decir, que sentía que lo dejaban atrás.

–Amora parece una buena mujer –le dijo –si un día te animas… no estaría mal –le dijo Thor dándole una palmada en el hombro poniéndose en pie.

–Cuando Jötunheim se descongele… –prometió Fandral.

Thor le dejó ahí, estaba seguro de que su amigo encontraría pronto el camino hasta la cama de Amora. Él hizo lo propio yendo a sus habitaciones, encontró a Gellir custodiando aquel pasillo. En aquella ala de la mansión había un silencio casi absoluto. Procuró no hacer ruido cuando entró a su alcoba, distinguió la figura de Loki entre las sabanas del lecho. Se quitó el manto y el peto de la armadura.

Su padre le había legado artefactos que sólo pertenecían al rey de Asgard, tales como Hugin y Minun, los cuervos de Asgard. No eran aves en sí, aunque se decía que una vez lo fueron, sino reliquias con forma de cuervos negros. Minun era la memoria de los Padres de Todo. Guardaba dentro de sí la historia de Bor, de Cul, de Odín y algún día tendría la de Thor y, seguramente, la de Hërin. Thor no podía esgrimirlo aún pues aunque era el rey, mientras Odín viviera no sería nombrado Padre de Todo. Pero tenía consigo a Hugin, el conocimiento. A través de esa reliquia, que era un medallón con la efigie del cuervo tallada, podía comunicarse con Heimdall. Si se usaba mientras se sentaba en Hliöskjálf podría ver a través de los ojos del guardián, aunque eso último requería poseer cierto seidh y aunque Thor lo había intentado en el pasado no lo había conseguido.

Estaba por quitarse el medallón cuando sintió que se calentaba en su mano y escuchó la voz de Heimdall en su cabeza.

–Thor, han atacado Svartálfheim –le dijo el guardián sobresaltándolo, como para probar que Hugin efectivamente funcionaba. Escuchó el relato que Heimdall le hizo. Aunque él podía escucharlo, no así la gente a su alrededor. Su padre conversaba de manera casi telepática pero a Thor se le hacía extraño hablar con alguien dentro de su cabeza que no fuera él mismo. –El rey Larus ha muerto.

Ahí, en la alcoba de la mansión en completa oscuridad, aquellas palabras le parecieron el peor de los presagios. Estaba a punto de preguntar cómo había ocurrido cuando Heimdall, anticipándose a ello, continuó hablando sobre el ataque sufrido. En Enya, el palacio de Larus, el golpe vino de parte de un traidor; mientras que en la confluencia de los ríos, a Eyvindur lo atacaron sus viejos enemigos, los elfos oscuros.

Thor reconoció que su padre sabría que hacer de inmediato en cuanto a la política, él soltó un suspiro en muestra de alivio de saber que su amigo estaba vivo.

–¿Siguen bajo ataque? –Quiso saber. Notó que Loki se removía en la cama al escucharlo, no pretendía despertarlo pero le constaba que su esposo tenía el sueño ligero cuando no dormía junto a él.

La respuesta era un no. Los elfos se marcharon en sus drakares poniéndose lejos del alcance de los elfos de luz y de la vista de Heimdall pero no era todo. Tenía noticias que darle sobre Vanaheim, unas que Thor no entendía a qué iban hasta que se las narró.

–¿Hablas con Heimdall? –Intuyó su esposo enderezándose en la cama a esperar que la conversación finalizara.

Thor dejó que parte de su peso descansara contra la mesa que tenía detrás de él, la conversación finalizó por fin, aguardó un momento pero después de un segundo terminó de desvestirse. Sabía que no había nada que hacer por el momento, no era cuestión de salir corriendo con los elfos por lo ocurrido, si Eyvindur necesitaba su ayuda se lo haría saber, y en cuanto a Vanaheim…

–¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió Loki tendiéndose de nuevo en la cama al comprender que Thor se recostaría a su lado. Heimdall no era dado a hablar sólo porque sí.

–Larus está muerto –susurró Thor. Lo que se le hacía horrible pensar, era lo que Heimdall le relató, que falleció en su oficina privada, por la mano de uno de sus súbditos. Thor pensó en decirle a Ertan que debía redoblar sus fuerzas, no era posible que a un rey le sorprendieran de esa manera, además, Larus era un guerrero nato. –Parece que lo asesinaron los elfos oscuros, Eyvindur está herido pero su vida no corre peligro. –Los ojos verdes de Loki no cambiaron en absoluto de expresión pero parecía más concentrado que nunca. –En Vanaheim, Ausmünd parece querer aprovechar la caída de Larus para coronarse rey. –Hasta Thor entendía que lo había hecho así porque eran los svartá los que tutelaban a los vanir –tal vez destierre a los gemelos y a su madre; eso lo sabremos mañana temprano –terminó de confiarle.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Thor rodeó a Loki por los hombros, vaya manera más lúgubre de terminar una festividad de Høstblót.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Capítulo II

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO II

* * *

**Breves notas de la autora**:

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre, como siempre. Quiero agradecerles a las personas que dejaron favorite, follow, leyeron la historia pero especialmente, a quienes nos dejaron un review. ¡Gracias! Los comentarios no sólo son el combustible que anima las historias sino que también nos ayudan con la retro alimentación que nos hacen. Gracias, gracias, así que anímense y dejen sus comentarios, pues no hacerlo, es como agarrarnos una teta y echarse a correr.

Ejem, bueno a lo que vamos. Un breve resumen acerca de dos personajes que aparecerán en este capítulo (esto paso en Ardides y Mentiras): Hagen, príncipe heredero de Nornheim, vendió su alma a Surtur a cambio de poder convertirse en dragón. Se enamoró obsesivamente de Loki e intentó seducirlo para finalmente ser vencido por Thor y Loki. Acabó en Hel, ayudó a Loki a escapar de ahí, casi se muere y fue llevado a Svartálfheim bajo la protección de Eyvindur para recuperarse. Ambos, el elfo y él, tuvieron un amorío secreto siendo muy jóvenes. Para aceptarlo en su reino, Larus hizo que Hagen renunciara a la línea de sucesión decantando el trono norn en Karnilla. Supuestamente los elfos le injertaron una piedra llamada sahya, la cual explotaría si él se convirtiera en dragón matándolo. Pero en realidad Eyvindur cambió la piedra por una inofensiva, pero eso Hagen no lo sabe.

Quiero hacerles la invitación a unirse a un foro temático, quienes deseen saber más de este maravilloso espacio, comuníquense directamente con LadyMischievous07 por pm ;3

Sin más,

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, sangre y tripas, M. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo II:

Eyvindur desmontó con un movimiento fluido y sonrió ante la vista del observatorio de su mundo. Hacía aquellos retiros por lo menos una vez al año; si no fuera el príncipe heredero sin duda querría ser un sabio, dedicado a meditar, a la astronomía y a los ritos religiosos. Incluso había preferido acudir al observatorio que al festival de Høstblót en Asgard.

–Y pensar que ahora mismo podríamos estar de fiesta –se quejó la voz de Hagen tras él, a su guardián no le había hecho gracia su decisión.

–Tienes talento nato para entretenerte, estoy seguro de que aun sin que busques diversión, ésta sabrá encontrarte a ti –le dijo Eyvindur. Hagen le rezongó algo más que no alcanzó a descifrar.

Habían llegado a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que los sabios astrónomos estaban durmiendo, no hubo nadie para recibirlos pero al elfo no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Eyvindur se dirigió a su habitación en el edificio anexo al observatorio y Hagen lo siguió llevando el escaso equipaje que portaban. Ya antes habían estado ahí juntos pero parecía que había ocurrido en otra vida y ninguno de los dos hizo la mínima alusión a lo acontecido aquella vez.

Comieron juntos de manera frugal, acomodaron las cosas que llevaban cada cual en su propia alcoba. La de Hagen estaba al lado de la de Eyvindur, siempre era así. Cuando cayó la noche y los sabios despertaron, al dragón le pareció que se había vuelto invisible. Eran seis los sabios que vivían ahí, recibían el título istyar, que significaba erudito en élfico y que era a todos los efectos un título nobiliario, eran tres hombres y tres mujeres. Recibieron a su príncipe con saludos cordiales que extendieron también a Hagen, se acordaban de él. Eyvindur se fue con ellos sin importarle dejar de lado a su guardián. Hagen los dejó estar, a él no le interesaba la astronomía. Mejor se marchó a procurarse la cena y a echar una siesta. Había algunos sirvientes en el hogar de los sabios y a Hagen se le ocurrió encargarle a uno llevar un mensaje a la corte.

Los siguientes días Hagen casi no vio a Eyvindur, quien se adaptó muy pronto al horario de los sabios, dormía del mediodía hasta el anochecer y se la pasaba en vela haciendo cosas que a Hagen se le antojaban demasiado espirituales y misteriosas como para que pudiera entrometerse en lo más mínimo. Por las mañanas Eyvindur trabajaba en su taller armando artefactos igual de inteligibles que él. El dragón negro empezó a cansarse pero la cosa se puso peor.

–Aunque habitualmente vas a dónde quiera que yo esté, necesito que no me perturbes por los próximos tres días –le dijo Eyvindur y Hagen rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Cómo demonios le hago para ser menos estorboso? Por favor dímelo mi señor –le puso mucho sarcasmo a la frase "mi señor" –sólo si me muero te podría perturbar menos.

Eyvindur lo escuchó sin alterarse y Hagen notó la emoción en su mirada. Ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter del elfo, a su impaciencia, su mal genio, su rencor, pero sobre todo a que su hermoso semblante pareciera cincelado en mármol, pues nunca traslucía emociones, por lo menos no emociones agradables. Sin embargo en esta ocasión Eyvindur sonrió y se veía tranquilo y feliz.

–Tienes razón, te has portado con suma discreción. Sé que querías ir a ese festival en Asgard pero ocurre justo en el equinoccio de otoño y concuerda con algo importante que pasa aquí también. –Hagen lo miró extrañado esperando que eso importante incluyera un poco de algarabía y vino. –Nuestra reliquia armoniza con la luz y por ello, ante el decaimiento del sol durante el equinoccio se manifiesta fuera de su contenedor. Es trabajo de los sabios emplear su seidh para aplacarla. –El dragón negro lo miraba como si hubiera enloquecido.

–¿Y eso te pone feliz?

–Si –admitió Eyvindur –me permitirán a mí ser quien se ocupe de ella este año, sólo una vez antes he tenido esta oportunidad pero istyar Niriel estuvo conmigo. La energía de la reliquia se siente… –Eyvindur buscó las palabras por un momento pero renunció al cabo, –creo que no podrías entenderlo.

En efecto, no lo entendía. Se separaron pues el elfo quería terminar un presente que le tenía al sabio Aldor. Un extraño cofre que se supone debía capturar la luz de las estrellas.

.

Esa noche cuando Eyvindur estaba por acudir al observatorio se tomó un momento para hablar con Hagen. Había decidido compensarlo por su arrebato previo de severidad, iba a prometerle organizar una celebración a su regreso a Vilwarin, la capital del reino. Se tomó la confianza de abrir la puerta de la alcoba de Hagen sin llamar primero. Se lo encontró retozando con una elfa, la cual soltó un gritito de sorpresa y se enredó en las sábanas para ocultar su desnudez. Eyvindur alcanzó a verle el cabello rubio platinado, casi tan claro como el suyo; la conocía, era Finduilas, la hija del general Teros. En el tiempo que Hagen llevaba viviendo entre los elfos ya se había echado encima múltiples amantes; inclusive se había ganado una amonestación por parte de Eyriander debido a su éxito entre las damas.

–Hagen, una palabra –le dijo Eyvindur como si aquello no le resultara inusual; cerró la puerta y volvió a su propia habitación. Hagen lo alcanzó al cabo de un momento ya vestido.

–¿Estoy en problemas? –Le preguntó a su príncipe.

–No soy tu madre, ni tu padre Hagen, puedes hacer lo que te de la real gana –le dijo Eyvindur perentorio –pero también soy tu señor y no puedo consentir que siembres la discordia y la promiscuidad en este santuario. ¿Desde hace cuánto está ella aquí?

–Desde ayer –le respondió Hagen. Había sido hábil en ocultársela a los sabios. –Perdona que no te dijera nada, estabas ocupado y yo aburrido así que me tomé la libertad de enviarle un mensaje –el padre de la joven estaba en Asgard, en Høstblót, y se habían aprovechado de su ausencia para encontrarse. –¿Le dirás a Teros? –El general elfo tenía un temperamento explosivo que contrastaba con el de sus congéneres. Por una afrenta así, como mínimo retaría a Hagen a un duelo.

–No escucho ni arrepentimiento ni temor en ti.

–Es porque no siento ni una cosa ni otra, te pregunto para tener la espada afilada para cuando vuelva.

–La única manera en que yo le contaría a Teros que has deshonrado a su hija sería acompañado de un: "pero no pienses que esto es un romance infame, mi señor, Hagen me ha pedido consentimiento para desposar a tu hija y se lo he concedido dándome cuenta como lo hice de lo mucho que se aman, te solicitará su mano con las formalidades que un evento así amerita pero cuentan con mi apoyo". ¿Qué te parece?

Ahora sí Hagen parecía algo preocupado.

–No creo que a Finduilas le gusten los cuernos que seguramente voy a ponerle. Ella no quiere casarse conmigo.

–Eres de lo peor. Y de todas escogiste aquella con los parientes más rencorosos y además la haz traído lejos para poder jugar con ella a tu antojo y sin consecuencias –Hagen retrocedió ante su regaño. Por primera vez lució algo avergonzado.

–No la estoy engañando, ella sabe bien que lo nuestro es meramente transitorio. Sea pues mi señor, dado que entre nosotros dos tú eres el sabio, dime ¿qué quieres que haga? –Le dejó la decisión de devolverla a la corte o permitirle quedarse.

–Cómo antes dije haz lo que quieras.

–Aprecio tu discreción.

–No es discreción, es confianza de que sabrás encontrar algo de prudencia –lo amonestó Eyvindur una vez más –me marcho al observatorio.

–No te molestaré en nada –le aseguró Hagen viéndolo alejarse.

Al entrar a su propio cuarto se encontró con Finduilas sentada al borde de la cama, expectante.

–No parecía enojado pero aun así no me atrevería a afirmar que conozco los pensamientos de mi príncipe. ¿Qué te dijo? –Estaba temerosa de la reacción de Eyvindur.

–No pasa nada. Te dije que es mi amigo y aunque su sentido del pudor le impide alegrarse por nosotros, nos respalda –ella se mostró muy impresionada por lo que Hagen dijo.

El hijo de Larus la intimidaba, por lo que le fascinaba la forma en que Hagen lo trataba; y era entonces que se recordaba que a pesar de que ahora su adorado sirviera a Eyvindur, en realidad había nacido príncipe. Eran pocos los que conocían su origen en la corte, quienes asociaban su nombre al del hijo de Gerenot terminaban diciéndose que no podían tratarse del mismo pues el heredero de Nornheim había muerto, el mismísimo Thor lo había matado. Además nadie pensaba que Larus aceptaría a alguien tan peligroso como el dragón negro en su reino. A Finduilas la halagaba el que Hagen le hubiera confiado su verdadera identidad. Había sucumbido a la atracción entre ambos aun cuando nunca se había planteado vivir un amor clandestino.

–Ven a mí entonces, la noche es joven –le tendió una mano y él se acercó sin dudar.

.

Hagen se despertó en la madrugada cuando sintió a Finduilas moverse entre sus brazos.

–¿Escuchas eso? –le dijo ella. Él no tenía oídos de elfo así que tuvo que prestar especial atención, captó las notas de una melodía cantada en élfico. Ya hablaba el idioma con fluidez pero a pesar de eso no distinguió ninguna palabra.

–Es Eyvindur –lo que si distinguió fue la voz. –¿Qué está diciendo?

–Está hablando en alto élfico, se usa sólo para rituales y en ocasiones especiales, me cuesta discernirlo –Finduilas aguzó el oído, había recibido algunas lecciones por parte de su padre Teros de aquella variante de su idioma, pero, lo admitía con algo reproche hacía sí misma, no puso empeño en aprender. Distinguió la palabra vida, _kuile,_ y la palabra luz, _ilma_. –Creo que está orando.

Ella abrió la ventana y se asomó. Hagen la tomó de la cintura y volvió a meterla.

–Los sabios –le recordó –por la noche es cuando están más despiertos. –Él la sustituyó y se asomó. Desde donde estaba podía ver el observatorio iluminado por un resplandor tenue. Hagen recordó lo que Eyvindur había dicho de qué iba a enlazarse con la reliquia de su mundo. Se percató de lo poco que entendía realmente a su amigo. –No alcanzo a mirarlo y sería contraproducente interrumpirlo. –Finduilas asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

–En las celebraciones siempre se rehúsa a cantar, ahora que lo escucho no entiendo el motivo.

–No le gusta llamar la atención –le explicó Hagen. Ella se mostró sorprendida de que él supiera algo así acerca de Eyvindur. –Como sea, dado que hemos sido despertados creo que sería negligente de mi parte no honrar tu belleza como se merece –le comentó con una sonrisa de complicidad. Buscó besarla pero ella giró el rostro.

–No esperarás que consienta cada vez que el deseo hace presa de ti –replicó pero igualmente sonreía y él entendió que deseaba más cumplidos.

–En todo caso, si no puedo saciar mi anhelo, es culpa tuya, y de tus labios, tus ojos y tus cabellos.

–¿Sólo de eso? –Hagen se rió. Disfrutaba de ese juego, ella acabaría cediendo, estaba seguro. Finduilas lograba sacarle ese lado consentidor, así que le permitía salirse con la suya y procuraba mantenerla contenta. –Espera, ¿escuchas eso? –volvió a interrumpirlo.

En ese momento el dragón estaba más interesado en tener a la joven que en escuchar el canto de Eyvindur por muy hermoso que fuera, sin embargo Finduilas le estaba apretando los hombros nerviosa. Hagen se incorporó sintiéndose acechado. Fue a la ventana con cautela y miró en derredor. Le pareció escuchar un sonido amortiguado entre los árboles que rodeaban el santuario, algo se movía entre ellos sacudiendo el follaje. Aguzó la mirada pero no pudo distinguir nada. Su amante se asomó junto a él.

–Cuidado –le advirtió Hagen pero no lo decía ya por los sabios.

–Puedo ver algo –dijo ella –ahí, veo sombras avanzando hacía el observatorio.

Hagen se dio prisa en echarse encima la ropa como fuera, agarró su espada y salió. Se sabía un blanco visible pues avanzó por el camino que unía los apartamentos de los sabios con el templo. Sin embargo él era así. Sabía que no era nada fácil abatirlo y usaba su fortaleza para atraer a los enemigos en lugar de perder el tiempo buscándolos. Confió en sus instintos de guerrero, se sentía rodeado y observado pero, si era así, ¿por qué no lo atacaban?

–Aguarda –la voz de Finduilas a sus espaldas le sacó una maldición.

–Vuelve –le ordenó pero ella ya llegaba a su lado.

–Me necesitas, tú no puedes verlos, son sigilosos y sus ropas los ocultan con facilidad en la penumbra. –Ella probó tener razón cuando una flecha silbó en el aire tras ellos y le dio en el hombro atravesándoselo de lado a lado y derribándola. La elfa gritó.

Hagen la cubrió con su cuerpo interponiéndose entre ella y un posible nuevo ataque. Sin embargo pasaron los minutos y no se repitió.

–Esto es muy extraño –dijo Hagen permitiéndose inclinarse a revisar a Finduilas. Ella se sostenía gimiendo quedamente. No era una herida fatal como Hagen pudo comprobar, casi no sangraba pero no podía simplemente remover la saeta. –Te atacó y falló, pero entonces ¿por qué no intentó rematarte? –Los dos se miraron y lo entendieron. Porque se había confundido, el cabello era similar así que la pensó otra persona. –Lo siento –le dijo Hagen, iba a tener que dejarla.

–Igual es mi príncipe, corre a su lado –repuso ella. Hagen sacó una daga de entre sus ropas y se la tendió. Esperaba que no necesitara defenderse por sí misma.

Irrumpió en el interior del observatorio como una tromba. Aquellos extraños enemigos seguían sin darle la cara.

–¡Istyar Niriel! –La llamó a voz en cuello, –¡Lord Aldor! –empezaba a encontrarse más intrigado que preocupado cuando un grito lo atrajo.

–¡Hagen! –La sabia gritó su nombre desde el vestíbulo del templo.

El dragón irrumpió y la encontró acorralada por una decena de aquellas oscuras figuras. A la luz de las antorchas pudo vislumbrar sus formas de una buena vez. Portaban ropajes de cuero negro, e iban cubiertos con una capucha que ocultaba sus cabellos y sus rostros. Iban armados hasta los dientes, de una hojeada Hagen pudo ver dos juegos de dagas sujetas al cinturón, una espada, algunas extrañas esferas oscuras y en la espalda llevaban en bandolera flechas y una ballesta.

Si todavía no mataban a la sabia era sólo porque había ido a refugiarse a los pies de la estatua de Berthandi y al parecer no querían derramar sangre delante de la efigie de la norna. Hagen se los agradeció internamente pues él hubiera blasfemado.

Hagen no dudó en meterse de lleno en la pelea. Se gritaron órdenes en un idioma que le sonó familiar pero del cual no pudo distinguir ninguna palabra, aunque igual, el tono en el que fueron dichas le dejó en claro que eran órdenes de atacar. Procuró interponerse entre la anciana Niriel y los encapuchados, quienes dejaron de lado cualquier dogma religioso y sacando las ballestas abrieron fuego sobre ambos.

.

Eyvindur había escuchado los gritos de los istyar pero no pudo moverse de su lugar. Sellar la reliquia tenía prioridad en ese momento por encima de cualquier cosa, además de que casi había culminado su labor. Empujó la energía que permitía a su raza viajar por los mundos pero que era también la base de su religión y de su tecnología a un tiempo. Su magia, esencialmente, persuadió a aquella fuerza de volver a anidar en el corazón del observatorio. El recinto en el que se encontraba era el centro del templo, a donde había conducido a Hagen alguna vez. El planetario, los telescopios, el techo abierto hacía las estrellas, el fluir del río a través de esa cámara; todo seguía como aquella ocasión que a veces le parecía que no había ocurrido.

Las puertas fueron derribadas y un grupo de figuras irrumpió contrastando su violencia contra la luz y la calma casi sagrada que se había respirado apenas unos instantes antes. Uno de ellos se adelantó denotando que era el líder. Dio la orden de matar a Eyvindur y sus hombres se apresuraron a cumplirla. Le apuntaron con armas de intrincada hechura. El hijo de Larus no hizo ademán de escapar en cambio murmuró un hechizo, el mismo que usaba para armar piezas de arte e ingeniería.

– ¡Fuego! –Tiraron o al menos lo intentaron pues los mecanismos de sus armas se vieron trabados por el hechizo de Eyvindur.

–Si quieres darme muerte –le habló al líder del grupo –tendrás que hacerlo con tus propias manos.

No había arma de largo alcance que pudiera con él, tal como lo acababa de demostrar. Se mostró tranquilo y casi arrogante, como si no le preocupara morir. De hecho, estaba seguro que era cuestión de instantes para que Hagen hiciera una de sus entradas destruyendo todo a su paso y vociferando altanero.

Los guerreros desenvainaron pero con un gesto su líder los frenó. Apuntó con sus manos al planetario que pendía sobre Eyvindur y con un movimiento suyo aquellos objetos parecieron cobrar vida, se desprendieron de sus soportes y se lanzaron como proyectiles hacía el príncipe. Eyvindur reaccionó frenándolos a su vez con su magia. Ahora estaba intrigado por la identidad de sus atacantes.

– ¡Eyvindur! –Su guardián ya llegaba.

El elfo lo miró, no era el primero al que rescataba esa noche. Llevaba varias flechas clavadas en el cuerpo, en la espalda y en los brazos; pero parecía que eso le era sólo un pequeño incordio. Además de eso Hagen se presentó desarmado.

El príncipe se aprovechó del momento de distracción para conjurar otro hechizo y hacer volar las piezas del planetario contra los encapuchados. Su líder intentó frenarlas y casi lo logró pero varias hicieron blanco. De entre los que quedaron de pie cuatro de ellos se le fueron encima a Hagen con espadas en ristre, pensando que podrían hacerlo pedazos. Se recubrió de escamas con prontitud. El primer golpe lo paró con un brazo y el segundo lo detuvo sujetando el filo con la mano desnuda. Para el filo de esas armas y la fuerza de quienes las esgrimían, era imposible penetrar su piel de monstruo. Sus atacantes maldijeron y esta vez distinguió una palabra dicha: urulóke.

Hagen sonrió, un dragón, eso es lo que era. Sus ojos tornaron ámbar y permitió a su cuerpo adoptar más escamas y garras. No debía transformarse por completo a riesgo de que la bomba en su interior estallara pero su forma semi humana le bastaba. Atrapó una espada y la quebró como si fuera de juguete.

–Por favor, hagan de esto un reto –se burló de ellos antes de empezar a hacerlos trizas tan sólo con sus manos desnudas.

El líder estaba gritando nuevas órdenes a sus hombres que ya se levantaban luego del ataque de Eyvindur. Al parecer tenían más armas. Una especie de esferas negras incrustadas con pequeñas piedras rojizas. Eyvindur las distinguió, eran sahya, la misma piedra que, supuestamente, Hagen portaba dentro de sí. Los enanos las usaban en la minería como explosivos, respondían al calor. Uno de ellos trató de lanzársela a Hagen pero el dragón, aun cuando no podía saber lo que era eso, no iba a permitir que lo amenazaran con extraña hechicería. Le lanzó una llamarada al atrevido y el artefacto estalló borrando a su portador en el acto. La explosión fue tan fuerte que los muros se cimbraron.

Los invasores parecían dispuestos a todo, incluso a su propia muerte, con tal de conseguir su cometido que no podía ser otro que dar muerte a Eyvindur. El líder fue hacía él mientras sus hombres se lanzaban, suicidas, contra Hagen. Lo rodearon e intentaron sujetarlo. El dragón arrancó algunas cabezas antes de que lograran colgársele encima y, prácticamente, sepultarlo con sus cuerpos. Eyvindur adivinó que se proponían hacer estallar las piedras sahya encima de Hagen. Las convocó hacía él desarmándolos y dejándolos a merced de su guardián. Las dirigió hacía el techo e intentó hacerlas salir a través del hueco que abría el recinto hacía cielo abierto. Sin embargo el líder de los encapuchados usó su magia para frenarlas a mitad del camino. Eyvindur aumentó la potencia de su hechizo y el otro lo notó porque entonces cambió de idea. No iba a pelearse con él en un aspecto en que el príncipe ya había demostrado ser superior.

–Muerte al usurpador –le dijo y usando su seidh le lanzó una llamarada a las piedras.

Hagen corrió hacía Eyvindur pero era imposible alcanzarlo a tiempo. La explosión destrozó los telescopios. La onda expansiva golpeó con fuerza a Hagen lanzándolo de espaldas hacía el suelo. Dio sobre el mármol con todos sus huesos sintiendo el daño cimbrarlo; y Eyvindur había estado justo debajo del estallido. Se levantó, por inercia, sacudió la cabeza, escuchaba un molesto zumbido. Procuró enfocar la mirada. Aun había enemigos con vida pero igual tenían dificultades para moverse. Al centro del templo donde un momento antes había visto a Eyvindur había ahora una pila de escombros.

–Más te vale estar vivo –masculló Hagen. Se obligó a sostenerse de pie. Junto a él había quedado el cadáver de uno de los guerreros. La capucha se le había caído y yacía con la mirada fija en la nada. Por los ojos, supo lo que eran. Tenía la esclerótica negra y el iris azul. –Elfos oscuros –su voz retumbó en su cabeza.

Los elfos que quedaban con vida se movilizaron a su alrededor pero estaban huyendo. A Hagen le dieron igual en ese momento, pero como hubieran aniquilado a Eyvindur se ocuparía de cazarlos por todos los mundos, eso se los juraba. Los fue maldiciendo mil veces mientras removía los pedazos de mármol y de hierro retorcido.

–Eyvindur –lo llamó hasta que encontró su mano.

Se apresuró en su labor redoblando esfuerzos. Encontró a su amigo bajo la base de uno de los telescopios. Se la quitó de encima de un empellón. El elfo yacía boca abajo, tenía una pierna encajada en una barra de hierro que la explosión debía haberle lanzado con la fuerza de una estocada, estaba tumbado entre cientos de esquirlas de cristal. Por su entrenamiento militar y sus vivencias en la guerra, Hagen sabía que lo peor de un ataque así era el daño interno; cómo el elfo tuviera reventadas las vísceras o roto algo importante estaría perdido. Había sangre pero por la cantidad dedujo que no había ningún corte letal. Ahora la pierna…

–Hagen –la voz de Finduilas lo alertó. Se enderezó, ya podía escuchar con mayor claridad. Su amante llegó sin la flecha que la hiriera, con el hombro vendado y el brazo sujeto a su cuerpo. Iba escoltada por cuatro de los sabios y por varios soldados los cuales portaban los cascos plateados y las capas azules de Vilwarin, la capital del reino. Entendió que por eso los elfos oscuros se habían desbandado. Habían llegado refuerzos y no podían con todos.

–Por Berthandi, nuestro príncipe. –El capitán del grupo era un amigo de Hagen, un elfo con especial destreza para la arquería, se llamaba Belegaer. –¿Están bien?

–Lo estaremos –le respondió sujetando aquel hierro que mantenía a Eyvindur en el suelo. No le pidió disculpas cuando le puso un pie encima de la pierna para retenerla en su sitio y luego dar un tirón a la barra. Se la desencajó de esa manera. Eyvindur se estremeció de dolor y gimió recuperado la conciencia y sentándose de golpe. Hagen se apresuró a apretarle la herida con las manos. Niriel ya llegaba a su lado e improvisó un vendaje. Hagen se sonrió satisfecho de sus habilidades médicas. –¿Ves? –Le dijo a Eyvindur, el cual parecía aturdido pero si había podido moverse así sin gritar de dolor era que no había daño en sus órganos internos. –Una cirugía limpia y una infusión de energía para reanimarte, todo en uno –lo miró y la sonrisa se le congeló.

Eyvindur se sentía embotado; le dolían tantas cosas a la vez que no podía distinguir bien la raíz de su sufrimiento. Le costaba escuchar y pronto notó que apenas podía distinguir voces. Lo peor de todo era que veía todo rojo, trató de limpiarse el rostro pasándose el dorso del brazo pero no logró mejorar nada. Distinguió a Niriel frente a él. Se llevó los dedos a la cara pero ella le sujetó la muñeca con gentileza.

–Príncipe, no –lo detuvo. –Tienes el rostro herido –le aclaró aunque su voz sonó lejana.

–Hagen –lo llamó sabiendo que estaría cerca de él, sintió algo cálido escurriéndole por la boca cuando trató de hablar, las sílabas brotaron algo incomprensibles. La mano de Hagen apareció en su limitado campo de visión, lo sujetó para que lo ayudara a ponerse de pie. El dragón lo auxilió y Eyvindur le vio el semblante desencajado de horror. –Necesito… –quería pedirle a Niriel que revisaran que no hubiera daño estructural en el observatorio. Estaba hecho de cimientos sólidos fruto de la ciencia de los enanos y de los elfos de luz combinada, pero aquel atentado contra su vida podría haber puesto en riesgo algo que Eyvindur consideraba micho más valioso que él mismo. Intentó hablar de nuevo pero el istyar Aldor ya iba hacía él y le hizo ademan de callar.

–Nosotros lo cuidaremos –le dijo y el príncipe entendió que se refería al observatorio no a él.

Hagen lo levantó entre sus brazos y Eyvindur se sujetó de él como pudo.

.

El dragón dejó a su príncipe en manos de Lord Aldor, que además de sabio era un sanador y uno de los lores del reino. Él en cambio se encerró en su habitación con Finduilas la cual no cesaba de llorar silenciosamente. Maldijo aquel sitio donde no había un poco de vino para pasarse los dolores de la jornada.

–Ven –la llamó mientras se arrancaba la camisa –necesito que me ayudes.

Él se regeneraba por sí mismo, pero necesitaba que le extrajera las flechas que llevaba encajadas para que la magia de Surtur funcionara. La elfa se puso a ello empleando su brazo ileso, tirando de cada saeta con cuidado, girándolas para no romper la punta hasta arrancárselas. No se dijeron ninguna palabra. Hagen no se quejó mientras ella trabajaba aunque estaba tenso, en cambio tenía los pensamientos puestos en Eyvindur. Siempre pensó que su maldita belleza era eterna, que aquel rostro altivo tardaría siglos en ser mancillado por la vejez pero nunca pensó...

–Es que no está hecho para luchar –murmuró. No era como él que había recibido ya muchas heridas y salía indemne, que había estado en tantos combates y en la guerra; que se había batido con el dios del trueno, con Loki, con Starkag, con los lobos de Hel y con tantos otros; y sin embargo ahí seguía. Sentía la rabia bullendo en su interior, una poderosa hambre de muerte y venganza corroyéndole las entrañas.

La puerta se abrió y uno de los soldados de Vilwarin se dirigió a él.

–Aciago es este día que vivimos –le dijo, era Belegaer. –El príncipe ha sido herido y los sabios me exigen que lo deje descansar pero traigo una noticia de palacio que no puede esperar para hacérsela saber. La reina nos envió y acudimos raudos pero aun así llegamos tarde. Hoy la ayuda llega tarde sin que podamos hacer nada.

–Hermosas palabras para decir tristes nuevas –murmuró Finduilas, al parecer ya estaba enterada de las noticias del elfo. Ya había terminado y ahora le limpiaba las heridas a Hagen con un paño, se empezaban a cerrar dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre coagulada.

–Cuéntamelo todo –exigió Hagen.

–El rey Larus, estaba en su despacho junto con su consejero cuando el hechicero real, Rómen, se presentó ante él. A saber que locura se apoderó de él, pero tomando maligno filo cercenó la vida de su majestad. Intentó acabar también con el consejero real y por poco lo logra. La guardia de Enya irrumpió no para proteger sino tan sólo para vengar a nuestro señor, lo sometieron sin misericordia y lo arrojaron en las prisiones del reino –se puso muy serio, casi formal para seguir. –El cuerpo de nuestro rey ni siquiera se había enfriado cuando un grupo de elfos oscuros, la raíz del crimen sin duda, nos atacaron. Fueron rechazados pero su alteza Eyriander previó que el príncipe podría ser un blanco también y nos mandó en su ayuda.

–Larus ha muerto –Hagen no se lo podía creer. Se le hacía absurdo pensarlo. –Debes decírselo de inmediato. Se pondrá furioso como le ocultes una cosa así.

–Lo sé, sin embargo lamento tanto tener que hacerlo. El príncipe y su padre eran muy unidos. –Belegaer se quedó en su sitio a pesar de lo que acababa de decir. Hagen lo maldijo y se puso en pie.

Entró sin anunciarse antes y fue hacia Eyvindur. Aldor estaba trabajando en su rostro. Le estaba zurciendo varios cortes producto de las esquirlas. Hagen procuró no mostrarle la pena que le ocasionaba verlo. Las heridas estaban regadas por su frente y su sien hasta el mentón, una lo había alcanzado en la comisura derecha de sus labios. El sabio era cuidadoso en su labor pero aun así la, anteriormente, hermosa cara del elfo lucía hinchada y deformada. A Hagen le preocupaba sobre todo, lo enrojecido que se le veía el ojo derecho. Temía que pudiera perder la vista de él. Aguardó a que Aldor terminara con su labor.

Eyvindur lo miró. Hagen se le acercó e hincó una rodilla ante él. Le tomó la mano izquierda, la derecha igual la tenía herida, y se la apretó.

–El rey ha muerto –le contó. Eyvindur ni siquiera pestañeó pero le apretó la mano con que parecía que Hagen lo sostenía. –Larga vida a mi rey.

.

Eyriander vio llegar a su hijo escoltado por los guerreros que había enviado en su ayuda. Horas antes que su hijo, le había llegado un mensajero con la noticia de que había salvado la vida, en gran medida por la intervención de Hagen, pero que había resultado herido de gravedad. Ella lo recibió ataviada de blanco, no se había permitido llorar en público la muerte de su esposo, a quien los siglos juntos habían convertido en un hermano para ella más que un compañero romántico, pero que igual había querido entrañablemente. Sin embargo, cuando vio la mitad del rostro de su hijo vendado y las suturas que corrían sobre su mano derecha estalló en lágrimas y se dejó caer. El nuevo rey avanzó hacía ella y tomándola de los hombros la puso de pie.

–Prepara un funeral digno de él –le murmuró sin darle ninguna palabra de consuelo.

Y luego de eso se dirigió al salón del trono donde se sentó sin mayor ceremonia. Sus súbditos a su alrededor se quedaron sin palabras y solamente su guardián se atrevió a romper el silencio. Lo que dijo era sólo para el rey pero los nobles que estaban cerca jurarían que sus palabras fueron: "menudo susto que les has metido".

–Quiero el sello real –dijo –y que convoquen a los cuatro señores de las provincias del reino. Seguramente la noticia de la muerte de mi padre ha corrido y llegará antes que mis mensajeros pero deseo hacerles un llamamiento oficial. He nombrado a Hagen –lo señaló brevemente delante de sus nobles. –Lord protector –lo hizo por el camino y sin ninguna ceremonia. –¿Qué noticias hay de Lord Teros? – Inquirió.

Sus órdenes fueron cumplidas y le dieron razón del general elfo; estaba en Asgard hasta donde ya había llegado la noticia del regicidio, Thor le iba a facilitar viajar por el Bifrost para presentarse ante su nuevo señor esa misma noche.

Su corte estaba desconcertada, quizá esperaban que llorara, que se quejara de su cruel destino que le había arrebatado a un tiempo a su amado padre y la bendita hermosura que las nornas le dieran; pero no hizo nada de eso, en cambio se puso a trabajar de inmediato sin mediar ninguna queja. Tampoco parecía asustado por el hecho de enfrentar enemigos que habían sido capaces de infiltrarse y corromper inclusive a los más cercanos al rey para lograr su asesinato sobre los papeles en que trabajaba.

Esa misma noche llegó Teros, señor del norte; Wose del sur; y Nenar, señora del oeste. En el este mandaba Aldor pero él estaba dispensado de presentarse en la corte pues estaba ocupado con el observatorio. El consejero real, que no era otro que el tío de Eyvindur, estaba herido de gravedad e inconsciente por lo que no podían esperar sino que se recuperara pronto. Todos juraron lealtad a su nuevo señor sin dudarlo.

–Teros, reúne al ejército, quiero que todos estén listos para partir. Le daré veinticuatro horas a Thyra para adherirse nuevamente a nuestra alianza de paz pero si no lo hiciera, atacaremos Menelmakar. –El reino de los enanos.

Teros palideció.

–Mi señor, su padre procuró mantener buenas relaciones con Thyra, atacarla nos conduciría a una guerra deleznable.

–Sólo si le permitimos agrupar a su gente y fortificarse adecuadamente. Quiero que ella sepa que estoy dispuesto a continuar la paz entre nuestra gente pero que no toleraré que intente jugar conmigo. En deferencia a su trato con mi padre es que le daré tiempo de darme una señal de buena voluntad.

Después de aquello Nenar se mostró mortificada al darle las malas nuevas que portaba. Ella comerciaba en mayor medida con Vanaheim y estaba más enterada que nadie de cómo marchaban las cosas en ese reino.

–No bien se supo que su padre había muerto, cuando Ausmünd, aprovechando también la ausencia de sus sobrinos; se ha hecho coronar rey, ha proscrito a los gemelos y a su madre bajo pena de muerte; y también ha desconocido el tratado que el rey Larus y el Padre de Todo habían forjado. Tiene a nuestra guarnición, a los embajadores y a los consejeros reales prisioneros. Peor aún, exige que se le reconozca como rey, que se le admita en el concejo de los reyes y que paguemos un rescate por ellos, afirmando que de no verse satisfecho los hará ejecutar y nos hará llegar sus cabezas únicamente.

Eyvindur no se mostró ofendido por la traición de Ausmünd, ni tampoco preocupado por la amenaza contra su gente en Vanaheim. Aunque sin duda lo que haría a continuación sería crucial. Si cedía a las exigencias de Ausmünd se mostraría débil, pero si lo ignoraba sería tachado de cruel por permitir la muerte de sus súbditos.

–Nenar, ¿te consideras talentosa en el arte de gobernar? –La elfa pareció no haber entendido en un principio.

–Sí, mi señor –le dijo entre extrañada y ofendida.

–Entonces te nombro mediadora de la paz en este asunto, te doy plenos poderes para negociar en mi nombre todo lo que consideres adecuado. Lo único que te digo es que no cederé a sus exhortaciones pero quiero que él piense que sí lo haré.

–Sin duda puedo hacer tales convenios pero en algún punto Ausmünd podría perder la paciencia y sus rehenes lo pagarían.

–Lo sé, ¿puedes conseguirme algunos días? –Ella asintió. –No necesito más –sus lores de cada provincia se veían más que desconcertados, tenían más cuestionamientos que hacerle pero él no los dejó.

–Wose, tú eres astuto y sabio, quiero que averigües todo sobre el regicidio. Quiero saber cómo es que Rómen fue corrompido, si hubo dinero, amenazas o promesas de por medio y quienes exactamente las hicieron. Puedes hacer con él lo que consideres necesario sólo te pido que no permitas que muera. Una cosa les digo, proclamo enemigos de nuestro reino a todos los elfos oscuros y ordeno a todos mis súbditos denunciarlos y apresarlos ahí donde den con ellos –sus hombres asintieron con gravedad. –Deseo despedirme de mi padre –les dijo y se marchó.

.

Hagen lo siguió de cerca. Nadie lo sabía pues fue algo que dejaron hecho desde la confluencia de los ríos, pero estaban enlazados mágicamente. Como antaño, se sostenían mutuamente, pero esta vez era Hagen quien le prestaba su fuerza a Eyvindur. Por eso el nuevo rey no había sucumbido a las heridas que portaba. Su fortaleza ante la pena de perder a su padre ya era cosa suya.

–Prometiste que sería algo temporal, que descansarías y dejarías que te curaran –lo reprendió yendo tras él.

–Después, te he nombrado protector de mi castillo y espero que estés a la altura, considerando lo acontecido no será una labor sencilla.

–Guárdate la pose para tus súbditos. Volviste con vida y yo te estaba cuidando, ¿te parecen referencias suficientes? –Eyvindur lo miró.

–Gracias –suspiró. –Por todo, en verdad te lo agradezco; sin embargo ahora necesito que hagas tu trabajo.

Llegaron ante los aposentos de Larus, donde estarían los embalsamadores preparando el cuerpo para el entierro. Eyvindur abrió la puerta. Hagen lo dejó solo. No quería entrometerse con su dolor. Recordó a Eyvindur en el concilio de los reyes, años atrás. Le vino a la memoria sentado al lado de su padre, consentido, inalcanzable, envidiado por todos.

Ninguno de los dos durmió nada esa noche. Larus llevaba un día muerto. ¿Acaso alguien en el reino pudo conciliar el sueño?

El funeral fue solemne y vasto. Los dolientes parecían interminables. Hagen estuvo al lado de Eyvindur todo el tiempo, lo vio recibir delegaciones de los gremios, de las ciudades y de otros reinos. Estuvieron presentes las reinas madres Frigga y Hanne; Einar, hijo del regente de Nornheim; y Danna, reina de Alfheim. Eyvindur recibió sus condolencias sin gesto alguno que denotara su sentir. Eyriander lloraba en sollozos bajos pero su hijo no derramó ninguna lágrima. Al caer la tarde arribó Tryggvi, príncipe de los enanos para reiterar la fidelidad de su madre Thyra hacia el nuevo soberano. Por lo menos no habría que guerrear con los enanos. Eyvindur lo recibió con los honores correspondientes a su rango y lo hospedó en Enya.

En la noche hubo una cena sobria, a la mesa del rey fueron convidados Teros y los demás señores; sus invitados reales entre los que estaba Tryggvi y, por supuesto, Hagen. Eyriander se disculpó y se recluyó en sus habitaciones. El encuentro fue breve sobre todo por el ánimo lúgubre que pesaba sobre todos. Al final sólo se quedaron Tryggvi, Hagen y Eyvindur.

–Menuda putada te ha hecho ese Ausmünd, aunque era predecible que Hjörtur y Hrafn no podrían mantener el control de su reino sin el respaldo adecuado.

–Ausmünd pronto se va a enterar de que Thor y yo somos un respaldo más que adecuado –le respondió Eyvindur sin ambages dándole a entender que su voluntad prevalecería.

–Supimos que tu ejército se prepara para combatir.

–Sus noticias llevan algún retraso entonces, no se preparan, ya están listos.

–Espero que hayas dispuesto tal cosa para atacar Vanaheim. No cometas el error de confundir amigos con enemigos –habló Tryggvi. Hagen seguía la conversación sin entrometerse. Estaba agotado, quería dormir pero el día estaba lejos de acabarse. Eyvindur lo miró con el ojo izquierdo, el derecho estaba bajo los vendajes que cubrían su rostro.

–Yo espero lo mismo de ustedes. Me atacaron los elfos oscuros –dijo Eyvindur, la falta de sorpresa de Tryggvi le indicó que esa noticia también se había regado por el reino. –Entre sus armas llevaban sahya. ¿De dónde podrían haber sacado tal piedra?

–Aunque nosotros poseemos las mayores vetas de esa piedra, la comerciamos y puede ir a parar a manos de cualquiera –Eyvindur asintió como dando por buenas esas palabras. Le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino y puso sus manos en su regazo. –¿No estarás insinuando que tuvimos algo que ver con la muerte de tu padre y con tu atentado?

–Por supuesto que no lo insinúo –dijo el nuevo rey y de pronto sacó una daga y clavó la mano de Tryggvi a la mesa con ella. El enano gritó pero nadie acudió en su ayuda, al parecer todos los siervos habían recibido instrucciones de no interrumpir. –Esa piedra no tiene ningún valor más que en la minería, sólo ustedes la usaban. No profanes los años que llevamos conociéndonos con mentiras, ¿cómo obtuvieron sahya los elfos oscuros?

–¿Con quién demonios te crees que tratas? Soy el príncipe de los enanos –Tryggvi le sujetó la mano a Eyvindur tratando de liberarse.

–Y yo soy rey. Si no respondes te juro por el alma de mi padre que ordenaré a Hagen quemarte con su fuego maldito –el aludido estaba más que sorprendido por el arrebato violento de Eyvindur pero se dispuso a seguirle la corriente. Tryggvi volteó a mirarlo aterrorizado e incrédulo y él encendió una de sus manos.

–Les dimos el sahya hace años, no sabíamos que acabarían usándola como arma en contra tuya –habló por fin. –Venían de Jötunheim cargados de gelgja, dijeron que podían intercambiarnos una parte por sahya, que les facilitaría sus labores.

–¿Permitieron la entrada de elfos oscuros en el reino? ¿Sin hacerlo del conocimiento de mi padre? –La respuesta de Tryggvi enfureció aún más a Eyvindur.

–No eran cualquier pandilla de elfos oscuros, no eran piratas y asesinos como todos. Se trataba de la flota de Hrimthurs, el gran arquitecto. Él era algo así como una potencia neutral por eso lo admitimos aun en contra de las leyes de Eyrikur.

Eyvindur había oído mencionar en el pasado a ese tal Hrimthurs. Aflojó el agarre sobre la daga y Tryggvi se la quitó.

–Eres un maldito bastardo –el enano se sujetó la mano herida y la envolvió en una servilleta. –Cómo sigas así vas a desatar una guerra.

–Sé que comprendes que esto no fue personal. Tenía que conocer la verdad a toda costa –dijo Eyvindur y se puso de pie para llamar un sanador que atendiera a Tryggvi. –¿Aun puedo considerar vigente el acuerdo de paz entre nuestros pueblos?

–Claro que sí, yo no soy un estúpido insensato como tú –dijo el enano manteniéndose en sus cabales. Eyvindur los dejó. Hagen se acabó la copa de vino, por las nornas, le hacía mucha falta. –Hagen –lo llamó Tryggvi –¿lo hubieras hecho? –Preguntó aduciendo a la amenaza del fuego maldito.

–Si Eyvindur me lo hubiera ordenado, sí.

–Hildetand me contó hace tiempo de ustedes dos –se dolió Tryggvi. –Ten cuidado con Eyvindur, siempre ha estado desequilibrado pero me temo que el regicidio ha terminado de perturbarle la mente. Se supone que somos amigos y míralo. Hoy me apuñaló a mí, mañana podría hacer lo mismo contigo aunque te portes como su leal mascota.

.

Hagen se encontró con un maestre curándole la herida del rostro a Eyvindur para luego obligarlo a beber un tónico que debía adormecer sus dolores, por lo menos los físicos. Tenía estrellados varios huesos debido a la explosión. Necesitaba descansar.

–Partiremos mañana –le dijo a Hagen. –He enviado mensajes para encontrarnos con Thor y los suyos en Vanaheim. Debemos frenar la rebelión de Aüsmund con presteza. He dejado las disposiciones necesarias aquí en Enya. A Rómen lo haré ejecutar a mi regreso, quiero estar presente cuando pague por su traición.

–¿Vas a invadir un reino? No eres guerrero, déjaselo a Teros y quédate en tu corte, descansa un poco –el sanador terminó y los dejó solos tras hacerles una reverencia, incluso a Hagen dado que ahora era un lord.

–No, debo ir, Ausmünd…

–Basta –Hagen se le acercó. El sanador no había vuelto a vendarle la cara, eso era sólo para cuando estaba en público. Las heridas seguían en carne viva y las marcas eran bien visibles; por lo menos el ojo lucía mucho mejor y era un hecho que se salvaría. – ¿Qué es toda esta crueldad? ¿Es esta tu manera de honrar la memoria de Larus? ¿Dónde está la persona que amaba construir? ¿El sabio astrónomo, el ingeniero? ¿Dónde estás? –Le acarició el cabello por miedo a lastimarlo si le tocaba la piel.

Los hombros de Eyvindur se estremecieron, apretó levemente el labio, y lloró. Hagen no dejó de acariciarlo.

–No lo sé. Sólo sé que debo hacer todo esto. Para esto me educó mi padre, debo mantener la hegemonía que alcanzó, asegurar el trono, dar escarmiento a mis detractores. Y tú, necesito que tú estés a mi lado –le dijo entre lágrimas.

Hagen asintió.

–Entonces, por lo menos esta noche descansa –le dijo y se dispuso a dejarlo pero Eyvindur lo retuvo de un brazo.

–Tengo miedo –admitió, con cuidado apartó las lágrimas de su rostro aunque era obvio que le dolía inclusive su propio tacto. –Quédate conmigo esta noche.

.

.

Loki estaba en su nuevo despacho. Desde el festival de Høstblót, recibía peticiones con regularidad y por fin se había interesado en los embajadores. Había decidido que no quería seguir atendiendo asuntos oficiales en su biblioteca. Aquel sitio era muy privado para él como para usarlo para trabajar. Estaba despachando la correspondencia del día. Le dio los toques finales a la carta que redactaba. En eso Thor entró sin anunciarse como era su costumbre.

–No sabía que eras primo de Hjörtur y Hrafn –le dijo a modo de saludo.

Loki lo ignoró un momento, le puso el lacre de la familia real de Asgard y se lo pasó a un muchacho que apareció casi de la nada. Thor lo miraba con fijeza y Loki se percató de ello. El día apenas empezaba y el hechicero ya estaba lleno de sorpresas.

–Thor, te presento a Ari, es mi nuevo secretario –el dios del trueno le dedicó una segunda mirada. El aludido era joven, tenía el cabello negro y corto, la piel morena y los ojos rasgados.

–Es un honor conocerlo en persona su majestad –le dijo a Thor, todo modales y etiqueta, e igual le hizo una reverencia.

–¿Eres de Gundersheim?

–Así es –respondió Ari a la pregunta.

–Envía ese mensaje de inmediato –le dijo Loki y el secretario se despidió de Thor partiendo a realizar el encargo. –Aún lo tengo a prueba, lo escogí por sus referencias, tenía una carta de recomendación de tu prima Vilda, le administraba su residencia en Gladsheim, pero aún más importante, igual estaba recomendado por Hogun; y me dije: si alguien como él le tiene aprecio debe tener cerebro. Hasta el momento se ha desempeñado bien –le explicó Loki sin levantar la mirada de un nuevo documento.

–Entonces, ¿Hjörtur y Hrafn? –le recordó Thor a Loki. Juraría que su consorte se sonrojó levemente. Siempre iba diciendo que aquellos dos eran unos idiotas, en palabras textuales, y ahora resultaba que eran familia.

–Hanne, es mi tía lejana –ni Loki ni ella se habían tomado la molestia de comprobar la genealogía familiar pero lo dieron por hecho. Les era conveniente a ambos contar con el respaldo del otro. –Ya me pasó su costo, tuve que instalarla personalmente en palacio luego de que volviera del funeral de Larus; y ha dado por hecho que no tengo nada más que hacer que almorzar con ella. Aunque admito que es una buena referencia de cuanto acontece en Vanaheim. –Thor se rió. –No creo que hayas venido a hablar de mi nueva familia. ¿En qué puedo servirte su majestad? –Thor dio indicios de acercarse más a él pero Loki levantó una mano en su dirección frenándolo. –Estos son documentos importantes, odiaría que hicieras nada que pudiera desordenarlos –le dijo dando por hecho que Thor tenía ganas de poseerlo. El rubio se rió nuevamente y negó.

–Loki, no soy como tú, no me la paso pensando en eso. –El hechicero lo miró tremendamente ofendido, por la evidente mentira de Thor y porque además le había ganado en su habitual juego de picarse uno al otro. El semblante de Thor se tornó serio. –Me voy a Vanaheim, hoy mismo –le informó. Loki suspiró pero en realidad ya se lo esperaba. –¿Ya sabes cómo están las cosas? – apostaría cien sous contra un escupitajo a que así era.

–Aüsmund está tratando de desmandarse aprovechando el vacío de poder que han dejado la muerte de Larus y el Sueño de Odín –resumió.

Aunque la situación era algo más complicada que eso. El susodicho había sentado sus reales en el trono de Vanaheim, y además de eso había convocado a sus leales partidarios a lo largo del reino para respaldarlo. Encima de todo, y la razón por la cual Thor no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, había pedido que lo aceptaran en el concejo de los reyes, que ratificaran su mandato y que le devolvieran el voto de Vanaheim que Larus había conseguido para Svartalfheim. El colmo de la insolencia fue que tal ratificación se la solicitó a Thor, a Eyvindur y a Thyra, como reyes que eran, pero también a otros que no tenían voto en tal concejo, a Adalster de Alfheim, a Hildetand de Jötunheim y a Karnilla de Nornheim. Eso era bastante insultante. Nadie le respondió a sus peticiones, excepto Thyra pero Eyvindur dijo que ya estaba tomando cartas en el asunto y, por fortuna para él, por el momento la reina de los enanos no era problema de Thor.

–Es una declaración de guerra –Loki tan sólo asintió.

Thor debía luchar por mantener lo logrado por Odín, no podían permitir que Ausmünd se impusiera pues su ejemplo podría inspirar a los demás miembros de la coalición que el Padre de Todo había impuesto por medio de tratados y de la guerra. Loki esperaba que Hagen se mantuviera en sus cabales y no le diera por reclamar de vuelta su trono; o, en dado caso, que Eyvindur ya hubiera considerado esa posibilidad y tomado las medidas preventivas necesarias.

–Te cuento todo esto no sólo porque eres mi consorte al cual junto con estas palabras quiero decirle también que lo echaré en falta, sino también… –Thor hizo una pausa y le tendió algo a Loki, el hechicero lo recibió, se trataba de un disco dorado del tamaño de la palma de su mano, llevaba grabados los cuervos de Odín mirándose de frente, y una inscripción que lo rodeaba, estaba escrito en antiguo aesir pero Loki pudo descifrarla, decía:

"_Yo soy el Rey de Asgard_

_Protector de los Nueve_

_Padre de Todo_

_Esta es mi Voluntad"._

Era el sello real.

–Te estoy informando en calidad de mi regente que eres.

–¿Regente? –Thor asintió. –No me lo esperaba –reconoció Loki aun maravillado ante la hechura del sello en su mano. –Me imaginaba que te marcharías pero pensé que dejarías a cargo al concejo. –Esta vez Thor negó.

–Confío plenamente en ti –Loki sonrió halagado. –Tu palabra será la mía y tu firma será la del rey de Asgard. Ya he hecho que informen a Harma y a los demás concejales. Mi secretario Egill te tiene varios asuntos que están casi resueltos para que les des el visto bueno y te pondrá al tanto del estado actual de nuestra política, asuntos internos, administración y demás avatares reales. –Loki volvió a asentir.

–¿Algo más? –Preguntó de manera pragmática. Thor sonrió dejando de lado los asuntos oficiales.

–Si quieres salvaguardar esos papeles en tu escritorio ven aquí o no respondo por ellos –le pidió Thor.

Loki se guardó el sello, se puso de pie y le echó los brazos al cuello para besarlo. Él también iba a extrañar a Thor. No se habían vuelto a separar desde el nacimiento de Hërin. Loki buscó las palabras adecuadas pero no llegó a cavilar demasiado cuando Thor lo sujetó de las nalgas.

–¿Qué haces?

–Es para el viaje, quiero irme evocando el recuerdo de tus perfectos encantos.

–Palabras casi poéticas para aquello que halagas –se mofó Loki pero ese día Thor andaba inspirado.

–¿Quieres poesía?

–No estaría mal, pero que no sea dedicada a mi trasero. Pensé que te gustaban mis ojos.

–A tus ojos será –Thor carraspeó, sin soltar a Loki. –Tienes unos ojos tan bellos –se los miró –de tan excelso color verde que a mi mente hace pensar en…– el hechicero lo miraba expectante y burlón mientras Thor buscaba la palabra precisa –uvas.

–Las uvas son rojas.

–También las hay verdes.

–¿Y mis ojos son de ese color? Vaya, esperaba una comparación por lo menos con esmeraldas, más no con una fruta.

–Las esmeraldas están sobrevaloradas. –Loki negó ante lo dicho.

– ¿Y las uvas no lo están? ¿Por qué parar ahí? ¿Por qué no mejor intentas unos versos con guisantes?

–Veo que no te gusta mi poesía. Y eso que ya iba con tu cabello –Thor le acarició aquellas hebras negras. –Tu cabello es tan hermoso cómo…no, espera… es tan oscuro como tu…

–Por todo lo que es sagrado, para ya, por piedad –Loki se cubrió los oídos como si en serio aquellas palabras se los estuvieran lastimando. –Te recomiendo que practiques arduamente pero te ruego que lo hagas cuando yo no pueda escucharte. Tal vez el gentil Ausmünd sea un público adecuado; deléitalo con tal lírica a manera de escarnio, te aseguro que nadie en los nueve mundos se volverá a rebelar.

Thor mostró semblante ofendido. La puerta se abrió, era Ari que ya regresaba de su encargo. Se quedó dónde estaba con un aire de circunstancias tan perfecto como el que Loki a veces empleaba. El hechicero le dio un beso rápido a Thor y lo soltó.

–Voy a ver a madre y a Hërin –le dijo el dios del trueno dejando tras de sí una estela de nostalgia y eso que todavía no partía.

.

El grueso del ejército se formó en la explanada a punto de partir. No era ni la mitad de los hombres que se vieron cuando marcharon en la guerra de los Cuatro Reinos. Thor no había considerado que fuera necesario hacer el llamamiento a los civiles con entrenamiento ni a traer a los berserkir de Alfheim, ni las unidades que estaban en Nornheim, ni convocar a los alfh de Asgard. Con él viajarían Sif y Fandral, debido a que Thor había decidido movilizar sólo a los ulfhednar. Hogun volvería a Alfheim; mientras que Volstagg haría lo propio en Nornheim. Debían vigilar que nadie en esos reinos siguiera el ejemplo de Aüsmund. No había un ceremonial suntuoso, no había tiempo para ello pero eso no significaba que el dios del trueno se fuera a marchar sin decirle adiós a su familia. Al lado de Frigga estaba Hanne, que prefería quedarse en Asgard mientras se resolvía el asunto de Vanaheim y que hablaba con sus dos hijos en voz baja. Hogun ayudó a Sif a montar en Freki, le acomodó los estribos y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa. Un séquito de jovencitas estaban apostadas para despedir a Fandral quien se portó tan galante como cabía esperar.

Thor se despidió formalmente, a su madre le dio dos besos en la mejilla mientras ella le pedía que se cuidara en Vanaheim. Finalmente se dirigió a Loki, que tenía en los brazos al pequeño Hërin. El niño se aferró a su papá como si Thor pretendiera robárselo de las manos, siempre pasaba así, si Loki estaba presente, el pequeño ni siquiera lo miraba y aunque lo entendía, no dejaba de sentir cierto rechazo de su hijo. Finalmente sólo le acarició la cabeza.

–Volveré cuando acabe la batalla –le dijo a Loki tomándolo por la nuca para luego darle un corto beso en la boca.

Ya se habían dicho lo demás en la alcoba. Thor tomó a Tanngrisner, lo espoleó precedido de Sif, Fandral; y finalmente los gemelos. Sus caballeros formaron una doble columna tras ellos mientras el sol arrancaba reflejos de las armaduras bruñidas. En cuanto se perdieron dentro de las calles de la ciudad, resonó un clamor. Los soldados de infantería y los habitantes aclamaban a Sif cuando pasaba junto a ellos, aunque sólo la mitad de lo que loaban a Thor. Loki comprendió que su esposo estaba en su elemento, como guerrero. Apenas lo hubo perdido de vista volvió al interior de Valaskialf.

.

.

–Su majestad –el mensajero apareció corriendo –invaden el reino –empezó a decirle pero aun antes de que le revelase la identidad de sus enemigos, él lo supo por la luz. La tarde declinaba y las sombras, que se alargaban por la llegada de la noche, se esfumaron momentáneamente ante el brillo del puente arcoíris.

Hizo venir a sus capitanes entre los que contaba a dos de sus hijos, y mandó cerrar las murallas de Grímsttadir. La ciudad no dormía del todo y no quería que hubiera miedo, ni revueltas, ni siquiera un poco de esperanza.

–Prepárense a combatir –les pidió. Tenía menos de la mitad de su ejército con él, los había convocado a todos pero de eso hacía apenas tres días así que varios de ellos aún no estaban presentes. Igual podía hacer combatir a los civiles pero preferiría no tener que sacrificarlos. Mandó redoblar la vigilancia en torno a sus prisioneros. – ¿En qué están pensando estos insensatos críos? –se dijo.

Pero igualmente, Ausmünd de Vanaheim estaba dispuesto a luchar por el trono.

Pronto supo que sus sobrinos, aquellos que había amenazado con ejecutar como volvieran al reino, estaban ahí, asentados junto con el ejército de sus aliados. Había diez mil asgardianos levantando su campamento y otro mismo número de elfos de luz haciendo lo propio. Cuando se enteró de la muerte de Larus y decidió realizar aquella maniobra, a la que él no le daba el nombre de usurpación, supo que lo estaba arriesgando todo. Esperaba que Eyvindur se plegara a sus peticiones a cambio de sus ciudadanos en su poder; tenía ciento veinte elfos y ochenta ases que estuvieron asentados en Hreyfingin. A cambio de ellos ya había hecho su petición, quería que el concejo de los reyes lo reconociera como soberano de Vanaheim y que le devolvieran el voto que Hjörtur y Hrafn tuvieron vetado debido a su inexperiencia.

Conocía al hijo de Larus. Ese muchacho de aspecto delicado y sublime, metido en sus talleres en lugar de en la arena de entrenamiento. Pensó que estaría demasiado consumido por la pena, pensó que no tendría el temple necesario para iniciar una guerra. En cuanto a Thor, de él si esperaba que respaldara a sus sobrinos, pero pensó que le tomaría mucho más tiempo reaccionar. Sus predicciones habían fallado pero él era un hueso duro de roer. Duplicaban el número de soldados que él tenía disponible en ese momento pero su ciudad podía resistir un sitio prolongado, mientras le llegaban refuerzos de las cuatro esquinas del reino, además de que aun contaba con los rehenes.

Hizo preparar las máquinas de guerra y después hizo venir al embajador aesir bajo su poder. Lo usaría como mensajero a la vez que su liberación serviría de gesto de paz para Thor. Quería tratar de inducirlos a negociar antes de empezar a entenderse con las armas, además de que buscaba ganar tiempo.

.

Thor andaba por el campamento. Sus hombres trabajaban a gran velocidad levantando las tiendas de campaña. No había mandado preparar las máquinas de asedio porque Eyvindur le había enviado un mensaje solicitando que dejara eso en sus manos, dijo que había estado trabajando en varios diseños desde hacía tiempo y que este era buen momento para probarlas.

–Thor –Fandral le dio alcance portando su armadura. –Ya instauré los turnos de guardia y tengo listos los mensajeros que me pediste. En cuanto Hjörtur y Hrafn tengan sus misivas listas los despacharé. –Thor asintió y le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera. Iban a tener su primer consejo de guerra en la tienda de Eyvindur. –Es extraño, ¿no lo crees? Hacer esto sin tu padre, sin Hibald ni Bran, ni Starkag; y sin Hogun y Volstagg.

–Tienes toda la razón. Esperemos haber aprendido bien las lecciones que nos impartieron –dijo Thor más para sí mismo.

Entraron en la tienda del nuevo rey elfo. Sif ya los esperaba ahí pero no estaba sola.

– ¡Thor! Por la barba de Odín, tuve la esperanza de que te trajeras a Loki –el saludo fue de Hagen. Thor frunció el ceño. Junto al dragón negro había un elfo ataviado en brillante armadura plateada el cual sonrió por lo bajo ante el saludo.

–Y yo albergué la esperanza de que Eyvindur te dejara –le respondió.

Fandral saludó a los presentes. Al dios del trueno le seguía resultando extraño tener que ser aliado de Hagen después de toda la mala leche que se habían dedicado uno al otro en la guerra anterior. Si el dragón negro tenía un sentir parecido no lo dejó traslucir.

–Eyvindur está entregando los planos a sus ingenieros militares, miedo me da pensar en las máquinas que saldrán de esa cabeza suya, en un momento vendrá. Igual hice llamar a nuestros reyezuelos destronados. Enviaron unos correos a una ciudad llamada Valle Florido, donde reside su prima Helle, está casada con un tipo con cojones bien grandes, o al menos así lo describieron, esperan que él les preste el ejército del que carecen. Ausmünd seguro está pensando que esos dos no saben ni sonarse los mocos sin ayuda y ahora pretenden ganarle una guerra. A ver que se nos ocurre para quitarle esa idea. ¿Un poco de vino? –Les preguntó sirviéndoles antes de que le respondieran.

Thor bufó pero tomó asiento y probó la bebida. Era vino élfico, bastante suave, lo cual estaba bien dado que no estaban en un festejo. La mesa de la reunión era rectangular y Thor no dudó en ocupar uno de los extremos. Fandral se sentó a su derecha; y Hagen procuró apostarse junto a Sif, quien ya lo conocía de antes y no se inmutó por su despliegue de encanto.

Eyvindur entró en ese preciso momento y Thor se levantó para recibirlo. Se quedó estático al verle el rostro lastimado. No llevaba ningún vendaje sobre las cicatrices. Fandral también lo miraba estupefacto. Thor sintió compasión y su mirada lo denotó.

–Te agradezco que hayas acudido pronto a mi llamado. Nunca dudé de la palabra que me diste de respaldarme cuando ambos fuéramos reyes –habló Eyvindur como si no se enterara de lo que Thor estaba mirando. Le sonrió pero su gesto se convirtió en una mueca pues tenía una sutura justo a un costado de la boca y tiraba de su piel.

–Eyvindur, lamento mucho todo cuanto ha acontecido en tu reino; la muerte de tu padre y el atentado en tu contra –le dijo tomándolo de un hombro.

Thor siempre había logrado traspasar las maneras ariscas del elfo y lograr que se portara más como un simple mortal. Pero al parecer el rostro no era lo único que tenía herido. No correspondió a la amabilidad de Thor.

–Gracias –se limitó a decirle Eyvindur pero su tono de voz fue indiferente.

Hjörtur y Hrafn llegaron simultáneamente. Como era predecible, los gemelos encontraron el nuevo aspecto de su amigo lamentable y así se lo hicieron saber.

–Esos malditos bastardos, elfos oscuros descastados, cuando acabemos con nuestro tío te ayudaremos a cazarlos y los haremos pagar –le juró Hrafn. Hjörtur se limitó a asentir mirándolo con fijeza.

–No vinimos a esto –les dijo Eyvindur y todos se sentaron, el rey elfo extendió un mapa de la ciudad sobre la mesa y todos se acomodaron. –Asediar Grímsttadir no será tarea fácil, en lo personal preferiría inducir a Ausmünd a rendirse, no quisiera lacerar este reino cuando lo que buscamos es restituirlo a sus verdaderos reyes, pero sólo podremos hacer eso si le mostramos a Ausmünd que somos superiores en poderío y que tiene todo perdido –todos asintieron– como ya saben no soy un guerrero pero la fortuna me ha concedido ser amigo de quienes no sólo lo son, sino que además han demostrado ser los mejores –miró a Thor cediéndole la palabra.

Thor estudió el mapa con cuidado sintiéndose más observado que en las sesiones del concejo de Asgard. ¿Qué haría su padre? Quizá debió traerse consigo a Starkag. Odín generalmente dejaba que sus generales hablaran mientras él evaluaba las posibles opciones, decidió hacer lo mismo.

– ¿Qué proponen? –Les preguntó directamente.

El elfo que acompañaba a Hagen y a Eyvindur, Belegaer, era un experto en balística y en arquería. Fue el primero en hablar mirando el mapa.

–Para conseguir lo que mi rey ha expuesto, lo mejor será abrir una brecha en la muralla de Grímsttadir y entrar con todo el ejército. Aun si Ausmünd se queda con el castillo podríamos tomarlo con un ataque directo. ¿Qué defensas tienen? –Les preguntó a los gemelos los cuales seguían escrutándole el rostro a Eyvindur cada dos por tres. Hrafn se concentró y respondió.

El castillo contaba con catapultas y escorpiones, lo cual era casi tradicional en todos los reinos, pero además contaba con una barrera mágica la cual, en momentos desesperados, podía envolverlo por completo como una burbuja y aislarlo del exterior. La ciudad en cambio, contaba con atalayas para los arqueros, y con canaletas cada cinco metros, si querían podían arrojarles encima una lluvia de bitumen ardiente.

–Los muros son bastante gruesos, las puertas tienen mecanismos de contrapesos que pueden abrirse rápidamente, lo que quiere decir que pueden atacarnos y replegarse antes de que podamos poner pie dentro de la ciudad.

Lo tenían bastante duro.

– ¿Y las máquinas de asedio? –Preguntó Fandral. Quería saber que haría Eyvindur para evitar una masacre entre fuego, flechas y espadas.

–Diseñé catapultas que pueden dispararse desde un radio de medio kilómetro, dudo mucho que ningún arquero pueda hacerles daño a esa distancia, torres de asalto de cincuenta pies de altura; y para el problema del bitumen, traigo arietes montados en mecanismos que avanzan por sí mismos. –Todos asintieron ante lo que escuchaban, varios de ellos sin duda querrían ver semejantes máquinas en acción.

Sif tomó la palabra.

–El contingente élfico será la infantería pesada, nosotros la ligera, pero ¿la caballería? Serían valiosos para invadir la ciudad en cuanto tengamos la brecha.

–Será vanir –dijo Hrafn– toda la vida nos han tildado de bestias insensatas pero una cosa sabemos y eso es caer en gracia –les dijo, hasta Hagen asintió muy a su pesar –tenemos gente leal a nuestra causa. Nuestra prima Helle y su esposo Lord Tarkil, gobiernan Valle Florido, a cinco jornadas de camino. Tienen jinetes impresionantes que sin duda pondrán a nuestra disposición.

–Aquel que ahora tratamos como enemigo es nuestro tío, él me respaldó en el pasado y creo que lo conozco mejor que Hrafn. Podría intentar hablar con él e inducirlo a recapacitar sobre lo precario de su situación –dijo Hjörtur, y su hermano negó.

–Él ya debe saberlo –dijo Sif mirándolo fijamente. –Mi padre luchó junto con él cuando la primer contienda contra Jötunheim. Tu tío es un hombre versado en el arte de la guerra. Sin duda sabía lo que podía ocurrir cuando tomó la decisión de autoproclamarse rey, obviando los derechos de sucesión de tu hermano y tuyos.

–En ese caso podría hacer un llamamiento a los ciudadanos que nos sean leales, a no combatir del lado de nuestro tío. Odiaría darle muerte a quienes nos sean fieles.

–No –dijo Eyvindur. –Si Ausmünd controla la ciudad, declararse partidario de tu hermano y tuyo sería ganarse una ejecución rápida por traición al nuevo rey –Hjörtur se mostró desconcertado.

–Déjalo que lo haga –le dijo Hagen– seguro nadie les demostrará apoyo pero sería bueno que sepan que este par entiende que hay gente sirviendo a su tío contra su voluntad y que les mostraran gratitud e indulgencia cuando tomemos la ciudad. Cuando derribemos los muros y entremos es muy posible que aquellos a su favor, e incluso que aquellos que no lo estén por la buenas pero si por la fuerza, se vuelvan nuestros aliados.

–Mis señores –uno de los ulfhednar asomó. –Nuestro embajador fue liberado y trae mensajes de Ausmünd –informó. Lo hicieron pasar de inmediato.

El embajador aesir no presentaba ningún daño físico aunque se veía que se las había pasado duras preocupándose recientemente. Se veía aliviado de estar ante ellos y saludó a Thor casi hincándose ante él. Le tendió un pergamino, el dichoso mensaje. Thor lo tomó, inclusive llevaba el sello real estampado. Lo abrió y lo leyó rápidamente antes de tendérselo a Eyvindur.

–¿Qué pone? –Preguntó Hjörtur como temiendo que a Hrafn y a él no se los dejaran leer.

–Quiere que Eyvindur y yo lo reconozcamos como rey mañana mismo, y a ustedes dos les extiende su misericordia, dice que les da un día para abandonar Vanaheim, esta vez para siempre, a cambio de perdonarles la vida. Y además, dice que si Eyvindur y yo insistimos en asediarlo ejecutará a nuestros hombres que tiene en su castillo.

Hagen le quitó el mensaje a Eyvindur y Hrafn leyó por encima del hombro del dragón negro. Fue pasando de mano en mano hasta parar en manos de Fandral.

–¿Cómo están las cosas en el castillo? –Le preguntó el espadachín al embajador.

–Lord Alfgeir, guardián de occidente; Lady Synneva, guardiana del norte, el maestre Rurik, el capitán de la guardia Vandrad, el secretario de la reina madre Hanne… y muchos más, están muertos. El general Ausmünd los hizo decapitar en cuanto se coronó –con sus palabras dieron por ciertos los temores de los gemelos acerca de que los hombres leales a ellos, serían los primeros en caer. –Asesinó a pajes, soldados, nobles, mujeres… –el hombre calló –condenó a muerte a quienes intentaron escapar y tiene la lealtad absoluta del ejército–aventuró. –Tiene a mi esposa y a mis hijos –les hizo saber. –En cuanto a la ciudad, le es leal a sus altezas Hjörtur y Hrafn pero no así el ejército. No esperen que le presenten oposición. –Los gemelos mostraron incredulidad, su tío ya había empezado a hacer correr sangre.

– ¿Sabes algo de mi negociador? –Preguntó Eyvindur. Nenar, la señora elfa del este, había enviado a su secretario personal para hablar en nombre del rey y ganar tiempo.

–Prisionero pero ileso, igual que los demás miembros de su corte, alteza –le explicó.

–Gracias embajador, haz probado gran valentía y lealtad, procuraremos restituirte a tu familia, descansa ahora –le indicó Thor, y éste salió tras inclinarse ante su rey.

–Así qué, ¿qué sigue? –Preguntó Hrafn visiblemente ansioso. Confiaba en Thor y en Eyvindur.

–Atacaremos al amanecer, y como mate a uno solo de los rehenes responderá con su vida –dijo Thor, viendo que no tenían otra salida.

.

.

Loki pasó sus primeros meses como regente durmiendo poco y mal, se debía a lo acostumbrado que estaba a compartir la cama con Thor, se giraba buscándolo medio dormido y se despertaba al sentir su espacio vacío, cualquier ruido lo sobresaltaba y tardaba en volver a conciliar el sueño.

Egill, el secretario de Thor se tomó dos días para ponerlo al corriente de toda una vida que llevaba al servicio del gobierno de Asgard y luego renunció. Resultó que se lo había dicho a Thor desde antes del festival de Høstblót, pero aparentemente el dios del trueno se olvidó de ello.

–El rey tenía confianza en sus capacidades mi señor, y yo también, estoy seguro de que no le soy imprescindible –dijo y se fue sin dejar en claro, si cuando dijo "el rey" se refería a Thor, o más bien a Odín, estuvo al servicio del Padre de Todo durante cincuenta siglos, y de Thor ni siquiera un año.

Cuando Thor se marchó había dicho que dejaba varios asuntos a punto de ser finiquitados, lo cual resultó ser bastante ambiguo.

–Por las dísir y demás aberraciones de Hel, ¿a qué le llama Thor "asunto casi terminado"? –Se preguntó. Igual había dado con la pila de papeles de Thor titulada: "documentos que tengo que leer pero que no sé cuándo lo haré". Loki sintió que lo odiaba.

Al menos pudo darle un uso al insomnio que lo aquejaba y ocupaba gran parte de sus noches en ponerse al corriente con el trabajo atrasado. Laufey nunca se había preocupado de enseñarle los avatares a los que se enfrenta un rey como principal administrador de un reino pero, benditas las nornas, Odín si consideró necesario instruirlo. Se apoderó del despacho de Thor, le dio a su secretario personal, Ari, un cargo más alto, contrató un montón de asistentes porque el asunto de ser rey requería de muchas manos y ojos bien dispuestos; y con los de Ari y los suyos no bastaba.

Hizo todo eso en una semana, a la siguiente ofendió, intrigó y sobre todo sorprendió a los tres gobernadores, al tesorero y al gran maestre al solicitarles un informe de sus últimas actividades. Ari fue el encargado de presionarlos todos los días personalmente para que tomaran en serio la petición y luego los recolectó cuando estuvieron listos.

–Mi señor –Loki le ordenó contarle detalles de la reacción de los concejales: –en un principio creyeron que usted estaba de broma, luego que pretendía portarse como su superior –lo cual sí era– y por último que usted piensa que se la pasan cebándose bajo el sol; pero hicieron lo solicitado y aquí están los informes. Por cierto, me temo que piensan que no va usted a leerlos.

El hechicero se lo tomó a reto. Cuando terminó con los cuatro primeros había pasado una semana sin ver a su hijo más que en breves lapsos, no mayores de diez minutos; su piel estaba más pálida que nunca por su reclusión y tenía desconcertado al concejo que esperaba que su función de regente fuera meramente ornamental. Después de todo, Thor dijo que no dilataría tanto tiempo fuera.

Si confiaba o no en lo dicho por Thor, Loki no lo dijo. Pero ni siquiera consideró disminuir su ritmo de trabajo, sobre todo cuando finalmente pudo leer el informe de Finnur acerca de Harokim. Salvo por el detalle de que Thor no pudo presidir la clausura debido a que se puso a organizar la invasión de Vanaheim, el festival de Høstblót había sido todo un éxito. Uno que Finnur se atribuía como si Loki hubiera sido un pasmarote admirando su labor.

El tono de aquel informe era severo, escueto en detalles y hecho, claramente, sin esmero. Y eso que sin duda Finnur no lo había redactado, para eso tenía su propio secretario. Loki sintió que aquel gobernador no le simpatizaba y su encono contra él fue aumentando conforme leyó las cuentas del festival. Estaban las del presupuesto original, las de los gastos planificados, las de los gastos efectuados, y otras que aún estaban pendientes por pagarse. Entre todo algo captó la atención de Loki porque se había relacionado con el asunto personalmente: las flores vanir.

–Ari –lo llamó Loki. Su secretario se asomó y se le acercó con resolución. – ¿Revisaste el informe del tesorero acerca de los costos de Høstblót? –Preguntó.

–Sí, mi señor. –El ojiverde no se lo iba a decir, costumbre aprendida de Odín, pero le complacía que cada vez que le preguntaba a Ari si había hecho tal o cual cosa siempre resultaba que sí.

–Necesito que compares algo –arrancó la página que estaba leyendo del informe de Finnur y se lo pasó. –Quiero saber si Gamli y Finnur concuerdan en que este fue el monto del gasto.

Ari se puso a ello mientras Loki seguía leyendo, tenía un negro presentimiento. Él había negociado el costo de las flores. Se había metido pues Ausmünd, que los demonios de Surtur devoren su alma, les había añadido un impuesto de último minuto encareciéndolas al doble. Loki había hablado con los reyezuelos, no destronados en ese momento, y aquello no procedió. Por todo eso recordaba bien el precio de varias flores. Medio sou las azucenas, dos sous las rosas, un sou la flor de lis. Costos insignificantes pero que hacían mucha diferencia cuando comprabas medio millón de unas y dos millones de las otras y así. Loki aún tenía el registro que le habían enviado Hjörtur y Hrafn.

Mientras Ari leía, él se hizo con una copia de las negociaciones que había tenido con los gemelos. Ahí estaba asentado el precio oficial.

–El reporte del gobernador y el del tesorero cuadran –le dijo Ari.

Con una sola hojeada se dio cuenta de que aquellos dos decían que habían gastado el triple de lo que Loki había pactado con los gemelos. No le gustó. ¿Acaso esos hijos de mala cuna habían defraudado al reino? Seguramente habían pensado que con Odín sumido en el sueño, era el momento de hacer negocio con el puesto que ostentaban. La acusación era grave, de hecho era traición, necesitaba investigar más a fondo.

–Necesito que le escribas a algunos proveedores del festival –dijo Loki escogiéndolos al azar –al de la cerveza, al de la pirotecnia y al de los banquetes oficiales. –Pídeles sus libros de cuentas respecto a lo que cobraron durante Høstblót –Ari asintió, ya se iba pero Loki no había terminado…–Igual quiero que averigües en qué términos se encuentran con Finnur y con nuestro tesorero Gamli –añadió guiado por una corazonada. –Sé discreto, no quiero ponerlos sobre aviso. ¿Entendiste?– Ari se marchó.

Tal vez todo fuera un error suyo. Se sirvió una copa de vino, ya anochecía y todavía tenía que cenar con Hanne, aunque igual habría varias damas de la corte para distraer a su tía. Él no tenía humor para darle una charla amena. Se imaginó poniendo por escrito sus sospechas:

"Thor, he descubierto traidores dentro del concejo. Parece que Finnur y Gamli nos han estafado. ¿Les corto la cabeza o los mando a azotar mientras tanto, para que se las cortes tú cuando regreses?" Ya se imaginaba lo que Thor le diría: "Te pongo a cargo un par de meses y deshaces el concejo".

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo su esposo. Por lo que él sabía, y últimamente lo que él sabía solía ser muy preciso; la guerra contra Ausmünd no estaba yendo muy bien.

.

.

Ausmünd despertó con el sonido de las máquinas de asedio. Había pasado apenas dos días sin escucharlas y ahí estaban de nuevo. El retumbar de los arietes contra los muros de la ciudad era como para destrozarle los nervios a cualquiera, pero para ponerlo nervioso a él hacía falta más que eso. Movió la cabeza negativamente ante la necedad de la panda de críos, como solía llamar al grupillo encabezado por Thor, y salió de la cama. El día apenas empezaba a clarear y ya los tenía tocándole las narices. Llevaban tres meses de enfrentamientos. Las primeras semanas lograron hacerlo dudar de su supremacía. Aparecieron a los pocos días de que se nombrase rey y lo atacaron al día siguiente, dándose tiempo apenas de instalar su campamento. Había recibido noticias de que habían procedido de la misma manera en Svartálfheim, donde Eyvindur había hecho a su general Teros presentarse al mando del ejército a las puertas de Thyra, para dialogar con ella los términos de su tratado de paz. La reina de los enanos había recibido el mensaje implícito: cómo me traiciones estaré a tus puertas en un santiamén y te haré escarmentar mediante la guerra.

Ella se había mostrado muy tranquila ante Teros y había ratificado la unión de los enanos y los elfos de luz. Luego de eso le había mandado un ofrecimiento de un préstamo cuantioso a Ausmünd para apoyarlo. Él había aceptado encantado. Obviamente ella no podía mandarle soldados o armas hechas por su pueblo, pues entonces el nuevo y nervioso rey Eyvindur gritaría: ¡traición!

Pero algo tan vulgar y común como el dinero sí que podía. Ausmünd no había visto ni un solo sou en físico, todo estaba en papel, pero además ella había dicho que le conseguiría refuerzos dado que podía movilizarse amparada en su mascarada de diplomacia mientras él resistía acorralado en su capital.

La jugada de Eyvindur de atacar con rapidez le había funcionado en su propio mundo, pero en Vanaheim la cosa fue distinta. Ausmünd jamás había visto máquinas de guerra como estas. Le encantaría echarle el guante encima a Eyvindur y obligarlo a trabajar para él, pero aquello sería imposible. Los habían atacado con torres de asalto de cincuenta pies de alto, monstruosas en sus dimensiones pero de hechura hermosa. Talladas en roble tratado de una forma que lo tornaba durísimo, eran a prueba de fuego como comprobaron cuando se defendieron lanzándoles flechas incendiarias que no les hicieron nada. Avanzaban rápidamente empujadas por la magia de los elfos y cuando estuvieron ante las murallas se agarraron a ellas mediante docenas de ganchos disparados con potencia. Las cadenas que los sujetaban no se podían cortar fácilmente y aunque sus hombres lograron tal proeza cayeron abatidos por los elfos antes de poder hacer mella en el agarre de esas torres. Los elfos habían entrado con tal facilidad a la ciudad que Ausmünd pensó todo perdido. Dirigió el contraataque personalmente. Hicieron uso de todos los recursos con los que contaban para quitárselos de encima, las catapultas sí que podían dañar las torres pero, en un rapto de inspiración, lo que a Ausmünd se le ocurrió fue sacrificar parte de la muralla. Provocó un incendio voraz en el que perdió no pocos soldados pero, la misma cualidad de las torres de asalto, de unirse a la muralla con tenacidad, se tornó en su contra. Los elfos trataron de desprenderlas de sus muros, pues, aunque no podían quemarse igual se calentaron como un horno calcinando a los pobres desgraciados atrapados en su interior, ni la lluvia conjurada por Thor pudo contra ese calor abrasador. Tuvieron que abandonarlas para salvarse y cuando lo hicieron Ausmünd hizo salir al ejército y se apoderó de ellas. Las hizo desmontar para fortalecer el muro quemado, todas menos una que quería usar como modelo para fabricar las propias.

Después vinieron los arietes. Les lanzaron una marea de bitumen ardiente pero no eran operados por nadie, se movían por sí mismos debido a la maldita magia élfica. Los capitanes de Ausmünd habían esperado por otra idea genial de su parte. Y la tuvo. Usó a los rehenes. Los hizo encadenar en las puertas y puso una guarnición de arqueros a vigilarlos. Si Thor o quien fuera intentaba rescatarlos debían ejecutarlos en el acto; si Eyvindur usaba sus máquinas contra alguna de las siete puertas de la ciudad mataría a esos desgraciados reventándolos debido a la potencia de las vibraciones que causaban los arietes. Debido a ello, el rey elfo no tuvo de otra que emplear sus máquinas contra el muro en lugar de contra las puertas, que era justo lo que Ausmünd quería. Los arietes, eran veinte, echaron abajo parte del muro occidental pero cuando lo lograron, Ausmünd ya había hecho derribar la hilera de casas construidas junto a las murallas y las había usado para construirse un segundo muro desde el cual masacraron con flechas a los asgardianos que trataron de irrumpir por la brecha. Como la ciudad estaba construida en bloques ordenados podía rehacer el muro cada vez que lo derribaran prácticamente hasta las puertas de su castillo. A ver si los invasores tenían el nervio para tal cosa. Se rió de lo lindo cuando se enteró de que Eyvindur casi se había enfermado de coraje, ante el fracaso de sus máquinas.

Y ahora habían vuelto a empezar. Ausmünd no los culpaba, realmente no les había dado mucho margen de movimientos. Pidió un té y pan ázimo para desayunar contemplando en la lejanía las nubes que avanzaban sobre ellos. Uno de sus hijos, Leif, se presentó para informarle de los movimientos del enemigo durante la noche. Ausmünd lo recibió mientras comía frugalmente, tenía provisiones para atorar a los invasores durante un año, período que prolongaría cuando la ayuda prometida por Thyra la llegara. El informe matutino le reveló que nada había cambiado. Los arietes estaban funcionando. Su gente ya estaba derribando las casas para alzar el nuevo muro mientras hablaban. Empezó a llover.

–Parece que despertaron de malas –dijo Ausmünd a su hijo.

.

.

Loki estaba sentado entre Frigga y Hanne. Ninguna de las dos objetó por el hecho de que revisara su correspondencia mientras desayunaba con ellas. Hanne le estaba contando a la reina madre acerca de su sobrina Helle y su embarazo.

–Espera trillizos –le dijo con dulzura – ¿sabes Frigga? Siempre quise tener una hija, ¿y tú? –Loki seguía la conversación a medias. Abrió un mensaje de Ari.

Su secretario estaba en Harokim. Había demostrado gran pericia para llevar a cabo la averiguación que él le había encomendado. Primero procuró saber en qué términos estaban los proveedores con Finnur antes de avenirse a requisarles sus libros de cuentas. Supo que el cervecero, Dregni, tenía algunos problemas con el actual gobernador, así que comenzó con ese. Los costos que reportó tampoco cuadraron con los que Finnur y Gamli le informaron a Loki. Estuvieron comprando todo a un costo menor que el estipulado por el presupuesto que les asignaron y era fácil adivinar que el excedente había ido a parar a sus bolsillos. Lo que Loki necesitaba ahora eran pruebas de la estafa. Ari acudió con el proveedor de fuegos pirotécnicos y con el del banquete, sus libros de cuentas si concordaban así que probablemente estaban comprados, amenazados o recibieron algún favor a cambio. El mensaje de Ari implicaba peores noticias aún. Un asunto rebuscado y casi risible, el proveedor del banquete era cuñado de la hermana de Finnur, y ya por eso se consideraba casi noble. Ari se temía que ya le hubieran avisado de lo que estaba haciendo. Como estaban las cosas sería la palabra de Dregni contra la del gobernador y el tesorero.

–¿Problemas en el reino dorado? –La voz de Hanne llamó su atención. –Pareciera que acabas de comer algo en mal estado, ¿tan malo es ese mensaje? –Ambas lo miraban.

–En efecto hay un inconveniente –les confió. –Me temo que unos nobles está defraudando al reino pero el hombre que envíe a investigar ha sido descubierto, para este momento los culpables ya deben estar informados de mis sospechas, conseguir pruebas de su traición será imposible. –Loki generó una llama en su mano y prendió el mensaje de Ari. –Supongo que sólo me queda vigilarlos esperando que cometan algún error que los ponga en evidencia. –Así había aprendido de Frigga en el pasado, cuando hubo un complot para asesinarlo.

Su madre asintió y Hanne le puso azúcar a su té.

–Querido mío –su tía le dio un pequeño sorbo. –Eres muy joven, y aunque tu idea no es mala, dista mucho de una jugada hábil –le dijo Hanne. –Para poder vencer en este juego lo primero que debes hacer es conocer a tus enemigos mejor de lo que se conocen ellos mismos e inducirlos a cometer errores. La vigía puede ser tan tediosa como el asedio al que mis hijos han ido a meterse –Frigga sonrió muy a su pesar. Loki no se mostró ofendido porque Hanne viniera a darle lecciones sobre intrigas. Él había aprendido mucho cuando lady Olenna se le había echado encima pero no podría asegurar que eso había bastado. –Ahora, estos nobles saben que sospechas pero no te has declarado abiertamente en su contra, eres un chico listo y estoy segura de que no cometerías semejante sinsentido. –Loki asintió. –Bien, pues ya te lo dije, conócelos y atácalos no en la política sino en lo privado ahí es donde se doblega a los rivales en el juego de la corte.

–Hanne –la llamó Frigga. –Haces sonar el manejo de la corte como una frivolidad.

–Frigga, bien sabes que las grandes guerras han iniciado por desavenencias personales –contradijo Hanne. Loki recordó que la última guerra con Jötunheim había sido en gran medida una venganza suya en contra de Laufey. Odín lo había respaldado al atacar a su padre pero la piedra que inició la avalancha fueron los resentimientos acumulados en su corazón. –Aun no te conocen del todo, así que sonríeles querido, haz que piensen de ti que te tienen en sus manos y que no tienes las agallas para iniciar querella con ellos. Y entonces –Hanne sonrió –acuchíllalos por la espalda. –Loki la observó no muy convencido de sus palabras.

En ese momento los interrumpió Ásta, llevaba consigo a Hërin. Loki estaba tan ocupado que había tenido la ocurrencia de decirle a la niñera real que él se encargaría de poner a su hijo a dormir la siesta cuando tuviera tiempo. El ojiverde tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos y miró a Frigga y a Hanne.

-No hace falta que vayas a ninguna parte –le dijo Hanne, y a pesar de su carácter, que Loki ya iba conociendo, lució enternecida al contemplar a Hërin. -¿Sabes ponerlo a dormir? Los hombres suelen subestimar la situación y se dan de bruces con la realidad de que no es tan fácil.

Loki no le respondió. En cambio acomodó a su hijo en su regazo y le susurró una tonadilla inteligible para Hanne. Se trataba de una canción que Karnilla le había enseñado, un hechizo que las madres norn solían usar para arrullar a los infantes. Frigga lo observaba con sumo interés. Una vez que su hijo sucumbió a su magia, Ásta se acercó para recuperarlo. Sin embargo, Frigga se adelantó y se lo pidió a Loki en susurros. Lo tomó con cuidado y anunció que deseaba ser ella quien lo llevara hasta su cuna. Dijo que volvería al cabo de un momento y los dejó a solas no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Loki.

–Eres un buen padre –fue la sentencia final de Hanne.

Se quedaron en silencio apenas un momento.

–La dulce Frigga, si ella alguna vez se animara a revelar los secretos de Odín que custodia, cuántas cosas emocionantes sabríamos –suspiró su tía. –Sé que no encuentra del todo ilustres mis consejos y quizá tiene razón, tal vez no soy más que una vieja arpía, pero así es como he llegado tan lejos. No todos los consortes reales hemos tenido la fortuna de que nuestros regios esposos se enamoren de nosotros –dijo incluyendo a Loki en el lote. –Lo he pasado muy mal en la corte.

–A mi madre Frigga la acusaron de haber embrujado al Padre de Todo –le contó Loki pues no creía que la vida de la reina madre hubiera transcurrido entre flores.

–Lo sé, fue todo un escándalo –Hanne sonrió, estaba muy bien enterada, seguramente más que el propio Loki. –Sin embargo contaba con el respaldo de Odín y eso es muy importante. Cómo sea, lo que quiero decirte es que en los juegos de la corte deberás dejar de lado cualquier escrúpulo y hacer lo que sea necesario para que sea tu voluntad la que impere. –El ojiverde la escuchaba con atención. –¿Dónde radica la base de tu poder?

–¿Poder? –Le vino a la mente lo que su preceptor Stánic le había dicho hacía tiempo. Aunque Thor era el rey, la gente se volcaría constantemente en él. –Tengo un gran linaje real –le dijo sagaz –y el corazón del rey.

–Eso está muy bien para empezar. Sin embargo no es suficiente. Permíteme ilustrarte al respecto. En el pasado, cuando Odín escogió esposa, el consejo pretendía que eligiera a una joven de una rama colateral de la familia de Bor, con lo que tenía una alcurnia inigualable. Sin embargo, Frigga no carecía de su propia nobleza, era hija de un poderoso guerrero y señor de esta ciudad. Cuando Odín la escogió lo hizo no sólo por su belleza, por la bondad de su carácter y su inteligencia. También lo hizo porque entonces las tropas de su suegro pasarían a ser más leales a él que nunca y por la considerable fortuna que poseían. Mi caso es similar. No ahondaré en ello pero mi difunto amado Audün y yo tuvimos varias desavenencias al paso de los siglos, se habló de que iba a repudiarme en cierto momento pero lo frenó lo inconveniente que eso sería. Yo tenía la lealtad de tres ejércitos y hubiera podido hacerle la vida muy pero que muy difícil. ¿Cuántos ejércitos te son fieles? –Loki se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué parientes poderosos tienes?

–Mi hermano es rey de Jötunheim –se defendió.

–El gran Hildetand –Hanne estaba en todo– mis hijos me dijeron que no acudió a la presentación de tu hijo. –Loki maldijo internamente. –Uno ojos expertos como los míos, y como muchísimos otros que te observan, sabrían de inmediato que eso indica que las relaciones entre ustedes dos son malas y que él no te respaldaría si lo llegaras a necesitar. –Loki empezaba a darse cuenta de que cuando Hanne decidió que estaban emparentados no lo hizo llevada por un simple arrebato, no. No era el capricho de una mujer en decadencia obsesionada por los lazos de sangre. Fue una jugarreta suya, planeada con antelación y él había picado el anzuelo. Empezaba a comprender.

–¿Qué me aconsejas hacer? –Le preguntó directamente.

–Necesitas fortificar tu influencia en el reino. Lo primero es que deberás hacer todo lo posible por mantener el afecto de Thor, un segundo hijo estaría muy bien –Loki se estremeció ante la idea. –Lo segundo, por supuesto, son los contactos políticos, debes respaldar y empoderar a la gente adecuada que después pueda hacer lo mismo por ti –eso ya lo venía haciendo desde hacía tiempo, con Erwel, con Hagbard y con Yrsa. –Necesitas dinero, tierras y concesiones, en ese punto mi consejo es que aproveches ahora que Thor te es tan devoto para que te enriquezca. Y por último necesitas parientes que te apoyen y guerreros dispuestos a jugarse el pellejo por tu honor. –Hanne hizo una pausa para comer un par de pastas con ademanes elegantes. Parientes como sus primos de Vanaheim sin duda.

–Perdona que te lo diga querida tía –le dijo usando el mismo estilo de hablar que ella empleaba –pero a pesar de toda la sabiduría que ahora me compartes, no puedo estar seguro de su efectividad. Tú misma te has quedado en la periferia de tu reino debido a los violentos acontecimientos que ahora suceden; y todo el poder que hayas acumulado al cabo de años no es nada contra las maniobras de Ausmünd –entre lo que ella decía y lo que se veía había un brecha innegable.

Loki había visto su derrota, cuando los gemelos invocaron la intervención de Odín y de Larus para decidir quién debía portar la corona. Hanne no pareció ofendida y bebió algo de té.

–Cariño, mira y aprende. Voy a poner a mi Hrafn en el trono haciendo a un lado a su hermano y lo lograré todo desde donde estoy.

– ¿Tomando el té en Asgard?

–Precisamente. Muchos piensan que mi obsesión por hacer subir a Hrafn al trono es un capricho pero te aseguro que es algo bien meditado. En realidad Hjörtur es mayor veinte minutos, una idiotez si me lo preguntas pero la ley es clara respecto a los derechos del primer nacido. Hrafn es inteligente y tiene la sangre fría; lo que el reino necesita es eso y no el temple bonachón y simple de Hjörtur. Ahora bien, Ausmünd usurpó el trono pero ya Eyvindur y Thor, y demás guerreros se están ocupando de echarlo de ahí. Mis hijos volverán a ser reyes compartiendo el poder, pero en unos cuantos años más los voy a casar. Por cierto –hizo una pausa para mirar a Loki casi con adoración, –como tu tía que soy he decidido regalarte una finca que tengo en Valle Florido. Es encantadora y basta, tiene su propio bosque y sembradíos de las famosas flores vanir pero también de trigo; cuenta con su propia cuadra de potentes caballos de batalla y una mansión como pocas. Estoy segura de que te va a gustar. Igualmente tengo pensado incluirte en mi testamento. –Loki se mostró sorprendido con lo cual la halagó sobremanera. –En cuanto a tus primos. Hrafn te dará un título nobiliario haciéndote parte de la realeza vanir y Hjörtur se volverá tu hermano de armas. –Una tradición entre los nobles, un juramento por el cual si alguno de los implicados requería de auxilio el otro ponía a su disposición a sus guerreros.

Hanne le solucionaría el problema del respaldo familiar necesario y del ejército con el que no contaba aún.

–Agradezco tu generosidad, ¿cómo podría retribuir adecuadamente a mi familia? –Preguntó al final pues era claro que Hanne querría algo a cambio.

–Ayúdame a conseguirle esposa a Hjörtur. La dama que he elegido está bajo la tutela de Thor en este momento, y estoy segura de que tu esposo prestará oídos a tu opinión cuando yo anuncie mis intenciones –supo de quien hablaba en el acto.

–Quieres a Karnilla –Hanne asintió. Era brillante, realmente brillante. Si Hjörtur se casaba con ella eventualmente se volvería rey de Nornheim; y por lo tanto dejaría el trono de Vanaheim a su hermano. Hanne finiquitaba el conflicto entre ellos sin otra guerra civil, y conseguía que sus dos hijos fueran reyes.

–El consejo se va a oponer porque a Asgard le conviene desposarla con un noble aesir para mantener su influencia sobre Nornheim pero eso lo podemos resolver de otra manera, mediante acuerdos comerciales y manteniendo a Héroïque como rehén aquí en Asgard. Como ya habrás comprendido esto no es algo que pueda conseguir sin tu apoyo sobrino mío. ¿Contaré contigo llegado el momento? –Loki lo meditó.

–Haré lo que pueda –fue su respuesta.

Ella asintió encantada y él se percató de que en efecto, podía volver rey a Hrafn mientras tomaba el té en Asgard.

.

.

"_Thor, _

_Las cosas en la corte marchan bien dentro de lo que cabe. Asumo que estarás satisfecho de mi desempeño como tu regente, se comprobará cuando vuelvas. Las noticias que me cuentas en tu última carta son desalentadoras. Parece que Ausmünd es un viejo zorro más artero de lo esperado. Me gustaría aconsejarte al respecto, pero mi última idea, la de que tú aterrices en la ciudad y te abras paso por la fuerza junto con Hagen, no te gustó nada. Entiendo que te desagrada hacer mancuerna con nuestro dragón favorito y que además este concepto de matar a los civiles inocentes ofende tu sentido del honor, pero créeme que te lo dije con la mejor intención de que vuelvas a mí pronto y no con la intención de volverte un tiránico genocida. _

_Hërin ha empezado a gatear, su naturaleza es sumamente curiosa y tiene a su niñera siguiéndolo todo el tiempo. El invierno comienza y el palacio es frío aunque él no parece pasarlo mal, debo decir no sin cierta reticencia, que seguramente se debe a su ascendencia jötun. Igualmente comenté en la última cena que tuvimos, el hecho de que una alfombra facilitaría las cosas a Hërin y, literalmente, nos han obsequiado con una lluvia de pieles, de tejidos y de bordados como para tapizar todo Valaskialf. A pesar de lo mucho que se te parece, tiene algo de mí sin duda, pues le gustan los libros con dibujos vistosos. Cuando puedo, lo siento en mis piernas y se los muestro, presta bastante atención para un niño de su edad. No negaré que eso me produce cierto orgullo. _

_Nuestra madre se encuentra bien_".

Thor releyó otra vez la carta que ya estaba arrugada de tanto que la manoseaba. Desayunó junto con Sif, los dos algo silenciosos. Se imaginó a Loki sentado con su hijo, mostrándole un libro y sonriendo cálidamente mientras Hërin observaba los dibujos con deleite. Se estaba perdiendo de compartir el momento con ellos y en vez de eso estaba atorado con ese hijo de troll. Su ejército no había tenido mucha oportunidad de entrar en combate, salvo una escaramuza que terminó muy mal y la moral empezaba a declinar. Lo único que podían hacer era observar mientras los elfos seguían tratando de abrir una brecha en los muros, labor aparentemente imposible. A pesar de todo no podían echarse atrás. Ausmünd se burlaba de ellos cambiando los prisioneros encadenados a las puertas cada dos días para mantenerlos con vida.

–Thor –Sif lo llamó. –No te desamines, así son las cosas en la guerra, a veces se avanza rápido y sangrientamente, otras veces la batalla se lleva a cabo mediante el desgaste. Esta es una de esas ocasiones. ¿Recuerdas esa historia que nuestros padres nos contaban? ¿La del asedio de Bor a Feigefossen? Estuvo a las puertas de la ciudad durante diez años. Nosotros llevamos aquí apenas unos pocos meses. Lo que debemos hacer es no dejar decaer a las tropas. Instauraré un programa de entrenamiento y formaré cuadrillas de exploradores que patrullen alrededor para que estén alerta, para que no pasemos ningún movimiento del enemigo por alto y… –Sif bufó burlona consigo misma –para que estén entretenidos con algo. –Fandral había dicho algo de dejarlos beber y fornicar pero Sif se rehusó a permitir que el ejército se desmadrara mientras estaban en pleno asedio.

–Sea, me parece bien –le dijo Thor.

Ella salió a cumplir lo dicho. Le alegraba sobremanera tenerla a su lado, pues Sif no perdía fácilmente la cabeza. El que se veía más desesperado del grupo era Eyvindur, pero Thor entendía que se debía en parte a que no era un guerrero. Su amigo se había transformado súbitamente, y no era sólo por el cambio en su aspecto físico, sino que su carácter de por sí arisco se había vuelto mucho más severo. Cuando sus máquinas eran destruidas se volvía intratable. Thor procuraba darle palabras de aliento pero, no podía negarlo, lo dejaba en manos de Hagen que parecía siempre tener buen talante para tratar con él. Thor no podría decir que el dragón sabía manejar al rey elfo pues a veces lograba enfurecerlo más en lugar de apaciguarlo pero al menos lo mantenía en sus cabales y no se amilanaba por nada.

–Thor –Hjörtur entró en su tienda y se sentó delante de él. Esos dos igual lo tenían un poco sorprendido, pero de manera grata, se estaban comportando con toda la seriedad que podían, tratando de estar a la altura de la situación. Nunca se quejaban y parecían ávidos de aprender. –Estaba pensando en que podríamos negociar con nuestro tío –le dijo. Eyvindur y Hrafn no habían querido oír hablar de esa idea, seguramente por eso Hjörtur se la planteaba estando los dos a solas. –Puedo enviarle un emisario y hablar con él, tratar de llegar a un arreglo. –El esposo de su prima, Lord Tarkil, había arribado en la madrugada con las tropas vanir prometidas. Les informó que en el camino se había topado con un grupo partidario de Ausmünd y que lo había destruido. Además de eso dio muestras de saber bien lo que hacía al asentar gran parte de sus tropas en el paso de las montañas nubladas con lo que bloquearía la llegada de refuerzos para Aüsmund. Se reservó dos mil jinetes para lanzarlos en contra de la ciudad en cuanto lograran abrir brecha. – No quiero que haya otra guerra civil –le dijo Hjörtur. –Odio la idea de Lord Tarkil matando, odio pensar en lo que pasará cuando logremos irrumpir en la ciudad y tengamos que destruirla, o que asesinar a la población o que mi hermano y yo tengamos que hacer pelear a los vanir contra los vanir.

Thor pudo entender su sentir. En Asgard también hubo una revuelta civil, fue en Nidavelir, y fue algo bastante duro de enfrentar. Sobre todo por lo que Hjörtur había expresado tan bien, se trató de ases luchando con ases. Del ejército combatiendo al pueblo.

–Me temo que el poder ha corrompido a tu tío, y que es muy probable que ni siquiera se preste a dialogar con nosotros –Hjörtur bajó la cabeza y su semblante se mostró desesperado. Thor sintió que era su responsabilidad mostrarle que sus sentimientos de aberración contra la guerra no eran erróneos. No quería permitirle pensar que la única salida cuando se era rey era la crueldad y la violencia. –Mi padre me dijo una vez que los príncipes poseemos demasiado poder, el cual puede elevarnos hasta tornarnos dioses pero también puede hundirnos en la más atroz brutalidad. Somos responsables de la vida y de la felicidad de muchos y estamos encadenados por ello, empujados a luchar, a pactar, a soportar dolores, a trabajar y a dedicarnos a ellos toda nuestra vida –Hjörtur lo miró con intensidad. –Pero nunca olvides que actuar con honor y ser clementes siempre que se pueda es la única libertad que verdaderamente poseemos –el joven vanir asintió. –Enviaré un mensajero a tu tío tal como me pides.

–Gracias –le dijo Hjörtur y se levantó –no olvidaré lo que me has dicho.

.

La llegada de Lord Tarkil incentivó la crueldad de Aüsmund. Su respuesta al verse privado de refuerzos vanir fue la visión de una docena de cadáveres colgando de las murallas de la ciudad.

–Acaban de ponerlos a la vista –dijo Belegaer, atisbando con sus ojos de arquero elfo. –Pero sin duda les quitaron la vida en el interior de la ciudad, ninguno tiene el mínimo espasmo que indicaría que acaban de fenecer –culminó su lúgubre explicación a su rey.

Hagen estaba de pie junto a Eyvindur. Los gemelos y Lord Tarkil llegaban en ese mismo momento. Los últimos en apostarse en el linde del campamento fueron los aesir.

–Esa sanguinaria escoria del infierno –masculló Fandral. Eran guerreros y estaban habituados a convivir con la muerte, pero siempre en combate, luchando con honor contra iguales; en cambio aborrecían la ejecución de gente indefensa.

–Distingo a los hijos del embajador aesir, y si no me equivoco esa mujer de ahí es elfa –anunció Lord Tarkil observando a través de un catalejo. Hagen se lo solicitó.

–La conocía, Vanya, era amiga de Finduilas y mía –rechinó los dientes. –¿Nos devolverá los cuerpos?

En respuesta vieron un mensajero salir por una de las estrechas puertas de las atalayas. Acudía a caballo con la bandera blanca en alto. Lord Tarkil se adelantó a recibir la misiva. El mensajero se marchó sin esperar respuesta alguna. El semblante del general vanir destiló desprecio.

–Nos manda a decir que los dejará donde están para festín de los cuervos –les comunicó.

Thor dio un paso al frente claramente furioso. Señaló a Hagen cuyo semblante reflejaba sus propias violentas emociones. Sin que mediara palabra alguna Thor hizo girar el martillo en su muñeca, Hagen se sujetó de su brazo izquierdo y emprendieron el vuelo.

–¡Thor! –Lo llamó Sif pero él no llegó a escucharla.

El cielo se cubrió de nubes de tormenta.

Thor y Hagen aterrizaron en lo alto de la muralla de la cual colgaban los cuerpos. Los vigías ya habían dado la voz de alarma. Thor les lanzó un rayo a los soldados que acudieron a combatirlos, mientras que Hagen mudaba su piel en escamas y sus manos en garras, se puso a descolgarlos uno por uno mientras que Thor lo cubría. Los arqueros acudieron prestos. Los cubrieron de flechas que terminaron clavadas en la armadura de uno y en las escamas del otro. Hagen se incorporó y les lanzó sendas llamaradas haciéndolos retroceder entre aullidos de dolor. Thor se fue alejando de Hagen haciendo replegarse a los rivales. Estaban luchando en un espacio tan estrecho que le daba a él la ventaja. Apenas tuvo el espacio necesario alzó el martillo hacia los cielos y fungió como un pararrayos atrayendo una serie de descargas con las que terminó de aniquilar a los soldados.

Sif había formado a los ulfhednar para marchar siguiendo a su rey. Lord Tarkil maldijo a Thor pero se unió al ataque dejando atrás a los gemelos. Desde las murallas les arrojaron lanzas y proyectiles. Los fieles ulfhednar se protegieron como pudieron aunque varios perecieron en el acto. Sif sabía que se dirigía a una masacre, pero junto con los relámpagos avasalladores y las bocanadas de fuego que se distinguían en lo alto de la muralla, llegó una oportunidad única de tomar la ciudad. Las puertas les fueron abiertas desde adentro.

–Fandral –Sif lo llamó a voz en cuello –una brecha –el espadachín ya se había percatado de ello y se lanzó al frente seguido de sus hombres.

Tras la puerta abierta se encontraron un contingente de soldados con la insignia del reino luchando contra un grupo de civiles que se defendían con hoces y hachas, con cuchillos y martillos. Estaban perdiendo pero lo que les importaba era mantener la puerta abierta. Al parecer habían aprovechado la distracción generada por Thor y Hagen para emprender aquella acción.

–¡De prisa! ¡De prisa! –Clamaron a Fandral cayendo uno tras otro. El espadachín dio orden de protegerlos.

–Vanir a mí –Tarkil dio orden de atacar a galope. –Lady Sif –la general hizo replegarse a sus hombres para permitirle entrar a la caballería con presteza en la ciudad. La pelea recrudeció en las calles.

Parte de la población salió a combatir gritando el nombre de los gemelos, aunque la mayor parte se refugió en sus hogares. Los jinetes de Tarkil se arrojaron sobre los arqueros que defendían Grímsttadir, el vanir no tuvo piedad ni con sus propios hombres, instigándolos a seguir adelante aun por encima de sus compañeros caídos.

El líder de la resistencia vanir se llamaba Haraldur. Guio a sus compatriotas a las siguientes puertas, ahí había colgados rehenes, con vida, de aquella primer estrategia de Aüsmund para frenar las máquinas de asedio. Los soldados que los resguardaban se habían visto superados por el caos reinante y no habían cumplido aún las ordenes de asesinarlos. Haraldur y los suyos se metieron de lleno en la pelea con tal de soltarlos. Rescataron cuatro elfos aunque la mayoría de esos valientes civiles fueron abatidos.

.

Thor avanzaba calle por calle, liderando el combate con resolución. Estaban ganando. No había señales de Aüsmund por ninguna parte pero distinguió a su hijo Leif.

–¡Fuego! –Gritaba este. Los soldados leales al usurpador estaban iniciando un incendio en la ciudad. Thor conjuró lluvia sobre ellos pero habían usado el bitumen para iniciarlo y no era susceptible de apagarse sólo con agua.

.

Hjörtur y Hrafn contemplaron las lenguas de fuego elevarse sobre las murallas de su amada Grímsttadir. Hubo gritos y un clamor que resonaba sobre el valle. Lord Tarkil les había pedido, más bien fue una orden, que se quedaran en el campamento junto con Eyvindur. El rey no había movilizado a sus elfos, como si con Hagen fuera suficiente para representarlos.

–No puedo continuar aquí como un pasmarote –dijo Hrafn a su hermano. Hjörtur asintió. Tomaron a la guardia que Lord Tarkil les había dejado y acudieron a la ciudad para prestar toda la ayuda que les fuera posible.

.

La noche cayó y el nuevo amanecer llegó con rescoldos del gran incendio. Con la gente de Grímsttadir buscando a sus familiares perdidos entre las llamas o avasallados por la pelea. Los ulfhednar andaban entre la ciudad como si fueran sus guardianes, impidiendo actos de rapiña o de violencia, con los que habían acontecido ya era más que suficiente. Aüsmund nunca acudió al combate, seguía recluido en Hreyfingin con sus soldados, los cuales se habían replegado luego de iniciar el fuego.

Thor volvió al campamento con varias flechas clavadas, el rostro manchado de negro y la furia que lo carcomía sin aplacarse. Habían conquistado la ciudad pero el costo parecía muy elevado. Hizo acercarse a uno de sus soldados y le encomendó la tarea de indagar el número de muertos. Acudió a su tienda, se bebió una copa de vino y paseó como fiera enjaulada por unos momentos. Un mensajero entró raudamente. Thor lo miró taladrándolo, preguntándose ahora que nueva estratagema habría puesto en marcha su enemigo.

–Carta de Asgard –le dijo y se la tendió. Thor la abrió. Una misiva de Loki, breve y concisa. Thor no le había respondido a la anterior que le había hecho llegar. En el mensaje, escrito con la letra de trazos elegantes de Loki, su consorte le recordaba que el cumpleaños de su hijo se acercaba, le decía que Frigga y él organizarían un festejo en su honor; también le deseaba que las cosas fueran a mejor en la guerra y por último le contaba que encontraba satisfacción en su cargo de regente.

Las palabras de su cónyuge le parecían escritas en otro idioma, así que tuvo que releer el mensaje varias veces hasta que les encontró sentido. Hërin, Frigga, Loki, la vida en Valaskialf parecían algo muy lejano. Él se había forjado para guerrear interminablemente y disfrutaba de la adrenalina de la contienda; sin embargo en ese instante los echó de menos.

–Mi rey –el soldado que encomendara recabar la lista de los caídos volvía donde él seguido de un hombre que por su aspecto se denotaba vanir, aunque no llevaba armadura alguna. –Este es Haraldur. Tiene consigo el censo de nuestros muertos y noticias sobre ellos.

Haraldur le hizo una reverencia y le contó que el día anterior Aüsmund había hecho salir la docena de prisioneros cuyos cuerpos acababan de recuperar, los había hecho colgar a la vista de todos mientras que un heraldo proclamaba que ellos eran el pago de sangre por todos los hombres que el traidor Lord Tarkil había abatido.

–Dijo que habría ejecuciones diarias hasta que Hjörtur y Hrafn se rindieran –siguió con su relato Haraldur.

Lo que pasó fue que esa crueldad había encendido la vena orgullosa del pueblo vanir. Haraldur había convocado a sus conciudadanos a hacer algo. Reunió un grupo y planeó una estrategia. La intrusión de Thor y Hagen les dio la oportunidad que necesitaban.

–Intentamos rescatar a los rehenes de las siete puertas de la ciudad. –Aclaró para Thor. Rescataron cuatro elfos de las puertas este y norte, pero todos los demás habían sido ejecutados. Sumando todos los que Aüsmund ya había liquidado, habían muerto ochenta dignatarios bajo su poder. Tan sólo aquel día habían muerto cuarenta y cinco civiles atrapados en el conflicto, treinta y dos ulfhednar y veintisiete miembros de la caballería vanir.

–Y rescatamos cuatro– masculló Thor.

–Igual conquistaron la ciudad por fin –la ciudad incendiada. Y Aüsmund ahora estaba en su castillo.

–Gracias –le dijo Thor a Haraldur –puedes retirarte.

El vanir así lo hizo y lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos. Thor caviló un momento y luego tomó pergamino y pluma. Redactó un mensaje corto.

"_Loki, _

_Iré a casa para el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo"._

.

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo III

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO III

* * *

**Breves notas de la autora y coautora: **

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre.

Esta semana descubrimos que estábamos escribiendo en tamaño de letra 9. Y que nuestros "pequeños" capítulos que creíamos dentro del límite autoestablecido de 30 páginas en realidad tienen… no lo voy a decir porque me deprimo. Con razón los sentíamos super largos (que bestias). En fin, ya los pusimos a letra decente y esta vez no salió un chorizo difícil de digerir (u.u ). Una disculpa.

Queremos comentarles que el concejal Ragnheidur, nosotras lo describimos e imaginamos como Viktor, el vampiro de la peli inframundo (tachan!); y Hagbard es como un Volstagg entrado en años. Ya sabrán porque los describimos así, más adelante.

Ya por último aquí llega una panda de mercenarios, los nuevos bebés de Cuencas Vacías, creados para ser un dolor en el trasero de nuestro dios del trueno y sus allegados. Varios de ellos son elfos oscuros y queremos enfatizar en que los elfos, ya sean oscuros o de luz, no son como los elfos de Thor: TDW, con orejas superlargas, caras cerosas y todos de cabellera albina y trenzada, y sus armaduras… (Cuencas las odia con intensidad); sino más bien son elfos al estilo de El Hobbit. Nada más se diferencian en la esclerótica.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, sangre y tripas, concejales fastidiosos, política, ¿ya mencioné sangre y tripas?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo III:

El asiento del rey en la sala del concejo no guardaba ningún parecido con Hliöskjálf. El otro era de oro sólido, frío como un témpano de hielo, a varios metros arriba de los suplicantes que acudían ante el rey y concedía una visión perfecta de toda la sala. El que Loki ocupó aquella mañana, era muñido, con un cojín cómodo y posa brazos finamente tallados en madera, exactamente igual a los demás asientos de la sala, pero a pesar de ello, Loki no pudo precisar en cuál había mucha más presión.

Ari estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo, tomaría las notas de la reunión y a efecto venía remplazando en todo a Egill. Loki llegó primero que el resto de los concejales para hacerlos sentir observados desde el mismo momento en que pusieran un pie en el salón.

Thor se había quejado de las reuniones del concejo, de cómo las dirigían, interrumpían, saboteaban y vociferaban en ellas. En esa primera reunión, Loki ya sabía de las asperezas que existían entre Ragnheidur y Hagbard; sonrió por lo bajo pensando en la propuesta de Thor para solucionarlas: dejarlos reñir con los puños para ver si así las lograban finiquitar. Encima, el dios del trueno dijo que apostaría por el acerero, pues era mucho más grande.

Loki en cambio, iba decidido a no permitirles presidir el orden del día. Había organizado su plan con anticipación. Emularía a Odín en sus consejos de guerra, siendo firme y desplegando tal severidad que les impediría saltarle a la yugular. Esperaba lograr la imponencia con la que el Padre de Todo se conducía, se sabía muy joven y falto de experiencia pero lo iba a intentar con toda su astucia y toda su fuerza de voluntad. Él guiaría al consejo y no viceversa, por algo era el Regente. Se humedeció los labios, se sentía algo nervioso.

El heraldo los fue anunciando, sin ser rimbombante, conforme llegaban y una vez que todos se acomodaron les fue servido vino como parecía ser ya la nueva tradición. Estaban todos: el maestre Harma, Finnur de Harokim, Ragnheidur de Gundersheim, Hagbard de Nidavelir; y el tesorero Gamli.

–Empecemos con los asuntos en el extranjero –inició Loki con voz clara una vez que se dieron los saludos formales. Los cinco hombres más poderosos del reino fijaron sus ojos en él. Loki apretó los puños sobre su regazo mientras miraba los documentos puestos ante él, pero su rostro no dejó traslucir ni un poco de intimidación. –En Alfheim, el general Hogun nos refiere que los arrestos de jötun que evadieron el asalto sucedido por el ahora canciller Starkag han disminuido, pero aún quedan algunas zonas sin explorar, por ello ha solicitado una unidad más de berserkir y nuevos caballos; eso y teme que Alfheim quiera seguir el ejemplo de Vanaheim respecto a ser tutorado por otro reino –les contó. Todas esas misivas llegaban directas a las manos de Ari. –La misma preocupación tiene Volstagg asentado en Nornheim con Erwel. ¿Cuál es su sentir? ¿Debemos consentir a su petición? –Les preguntó.

Loki suponía lo que podría pasar, discutirían sobre si los otros dos reinos podían o no declararles la guerra, monologarían acerca de la desconfianza y sobrepasarían las horas con las que contaban para resolver asuntos. No quería eso. Finnur y Gamli ya sabían cómo laboraba, Harma lo conocía en su rol de príncipe consorte y con Hagbard no había porque disimular. El único que quedaba era Ragnheidur, el único que en verdad le importaba en ese momento. De hecho el gobernador de Gundersheim lo había invitado a cenar la noche anterior con la intensión de medirlo o "husmearlo" que era el término que Hanne ocupó cuando lo supo de boca de Loki. La reina madre vanir cada día le caía mejor.

Gamli carraspeó.

–Podrían tomar los caballos de Alfheim y simplemente pagarlos –sugirió Hagbard.

–No hay suficientes caballos para eso. Los que estaban en Ostlandet fueron asesinados por orden del rey Giselher a la espera de que el asedio de Ostlandet durase años; los que no murieron por el clima, son de un precio excesivo, se han vuelto un bien invaluable en el reino –le explicó Loki.

–El general Hogun siempre se ha mostrado prudente, igual que su antecesor –el que estaba hablando era precisamente Ragnheidur –creo que debemos darle los hombres y caballos que requiere e igual mandar otro regimiento de hired a Nornheim para que se sientan en confianza y a la vez transmitir el mensaje a los otros reinos de que Asgard no permite levantamientos inútiles –fue asintiendo a sus palabras, como dándolas por aprobadas. –Aún más, cuando las cosas se calmen, las nuevas unidades podrán quedarse y así permitir que las antiguas vuelvan a la ciudad con licencia.

Loki sonrió brevemente a propósito.

–Es una excelente propuesta –dijo. Notó por el rabillo del ojo como Hagbard se enderezaba en su asiento. Loki había hablado con él, pidiéndole que le contara todo lo que sabía sobre los otros miembros del concejo y el acerero no halagó en ningún momento la actitud imponente con la que se dirigía Ragnheidur. Seguramente había pensado que Loki estaría más de su lado y menos propenso a darle la razón a ese gobernador precisamente. –¿Votamos? –Todos asintieron sin tener objeciones.

Pasaron inmediatamente a otro asunto mientras la frasca de tinto de verano pasaba de un lado a otro por la mesa.

–Hablemos de Svartálfheim –dijo Finnur.

–Salvo reconocer a Eyvindur como rey de Svartálfheim, que me parece ya está más que hecho… creo que lo mejor es no hacer nada –opinó Loki y notó que los demás aceptaron no discutir el asunto. No encontraba sentido en meterse en discusiones que no eran necesarias y como Thor, prefería que la reina de los enanos fuera problema de Eyvindur y no de ellos.

Gamli volvió a carraspear pero en esta segunda ocasión, habló.

–El asunto que algunos concejeros hemos discutido y que nos tiene preocupados es Vanaheim –dijo el tesorero sin ahondar acerca de quiénes hablaron en privado de ello, aunque era fácil imaginarlo. Loki le prestó toda su atención. Gracias a Hagbard ya sabía que el tesorero era la vanguardia de las opiniones de Ragnheidur. –No vemos en qué beneficia la presencia de Asgard en ese reino.

Loki tenía en la punta de la lengua bastantes y variados argumentos pero eligió no discutir. Todo rastro de duda en su ser se había evaporado. Estaba en su elemento.

–No entiendo a qué se refiere –prefirió decir fingiendo que no entendía de qué iba el tesorero.

–El poderío y riquezas de Asgard derivan de los beneficios que obtiene de las guerras. A Vanaheim no se le va a conquistar y en cambio es un gran gasto solventar el ejército que se ha mandado, peor es, saber que no han logrado romper el sitio de la ciudad –opinó –según tenemos entendido ya cuentan con la infantería svartá y con la caballería vanir, con ello debería bastar –dijo.

–Sin duda alguna, aunque me imagino que el gasto no es tan elevado, sólo partió la unidad de ulfhednar asentada en Asgard –dijo Loki como si no tuviera tanta importancia, finalmente miró sus papeles como si estuviera pensando –pero me temo que es un asunto que tendríamos que remitir directamente a la general Sif y al rey Thor. Puedo poner un correo con las preocupaciones que me han referido acerca de la guerra pero… –movió las manos como buscando las palabras que quería decirles. En cuestiones de guerra y justicia el rey tenía prerrogativa para decidir el curso de acción.

–Si desea puedo ser yo el que exponga los motivos por los cuáles Asgard debe retirarse de la guerra. Claro, no quiere decir que debamos desentendernos, podemos ayudar a financiarla o mandar provisiones pero sin duda no es necesario tener a nuestros soldados ahí –continuó el tesorero, su tono de voz se mostró afable –si al menos aseguraran que están por coger a Ausmünd…

–Se lo agradecería tesorero. La verdad sea dicha, hasta que usted no lo mencionó, no me di cuenta de lo ruinoso económicamente que podía resultar la intervención de Asgard en Vanaheim. –Le rebatió Loki mesurando el tono de cada palabra dicha, acomodándose en el asiento de un modo tan similar a Odín que por un momento silenció la sala, los cinco concejales reconocieron el gesto. – Sólo pensé en la hegemonía que el Padre de Todo quería trazar, en los acuerdos comerciales que Ausmünd rompió y en lo agradecidos que iban a estar los reyes vanir con nosotros –dijo Loki.

–El rey Odín es excepcional en el manejo de la política, nadie puede igualársele –dijo Finnur aposta –él sin duda hubiera terminado ya con este levantamiento.

Harma se mostró de acuerdo con él e inclusive Hagbard dio un leve asentimiento.

–Sin duda, hubiera tratado con Ausmünd en la política, no en la guerra –confirmó Ragnheidur –el Padre de Todo lo hubiera dejado disfrutar de su supuesta victoria pero le hubiera destrozado mediante un bloqueo económico apoyado por el resto de los reinos. Durante la guerra, un rey puede lacerar el bienestar de sus súbditos por consideración del honor y la gloria; y la gente lo resistiría, aunque eso significara tener que vivir de pan rancio y agua fétida, pero es muy difícil soportar las carencias cuando la declaración de guerra no existe. El rey Odín no los haría sufrir con batallas, ni amenazas, simplemente dejaría a los vanir sufrir la alza de impuestos, la veda a productos extranjeros y la población misma culparía a Ausmünd de tales carencias y evocarían el reinado de su hermano, tan prospero en comparación. Las protestas empezarían, no solo del pueblo llano, sino de los comerciantes, los gremios y finalmente del ejército que apoya ahora a Ausmünd, todos lo traicionarían. En primavera veríamos que los vanir tendrían empacho de general y Asgard sólo tendría que presentarse con los hijos de Hanne para que tanto los señores como el pueblo los sentaran en el trono de su padre, y entonces la bonanza que Asgard les negó, volvería –comentó como si pudiera ver el escenario frente a sus ojos –y el pueblo adoraría a sus reyes gemelos –añadió al final.

Era un escenario político al que Loki le prestó total atención aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con él. Como fuera, era tarde para tal curso de acción. En eso el concejal se volvió hacia su regente.

–Tiene razón, el ideal del Padre de Todo era la hegemonía pero era mesurado al meditar las consecuencias de sus acciones y no se lanzaba al peligro junto con sus hombres sin más. Hay quienes dicen que el valor y la locura son primos hermanos, y definitivamente Thor no es el rey Odín –y dicho eso, disipó de un plumazo cualquier simpatía que Loki pudiera guardarle. –Hay que enviarle una exhortación al rey para que vuelva junto con el ejército a Asgard.

–Del cual seguramente no hará ni menor caso –predijo Loki, seguro que Thor ni siquiera leería tal exhortación por no considerarla urgente. –Es el rey, y en estos menesteres sólo él decide; puede permitirse no escuchar al concejo.

–En dado caso, alguien tendrá que ponerlo en firme –y Ragnheidur lo miró directamente.

Loki compuso su mejor rostro sorprendido.

–Ragnheidur estamos hablando del rey, no de un niño de cinco años –intervino de pronto Hagbard y el breve momento de tensión que se estaba dibujando en el ambiente se disipó.

–Desde luego, nadie está afirmando lo contrario –replicó con cierto fastidio Finnur. Hagbard levantó una ceja incrédulo y mostró un semblante ofendido.

–Opino que enviemos nuestra petición de abandonar la guerra a Lady Sif, dado que es la concejal del ejército debe portarse a la altura de tal nombramiento. Que sea a ella a quién preguntemos los menesteres de la guerra y el costo que implica, además de inducirla a reflexionar junto con el rey acerca de lo poco beneficioso que es nuestra intervención en Vanaheim. Igualmente que sepa de una vez qué no se enviarán más refuerzos si es que los solicitan. Entre los que están en Nornheim, los apostados en Alfheim y los que viajaron ahora, no hay un regimiento completo en Asgard. No me gusta dejar desprotegida la ciudad –comentó Harma.

–¿A quién deberíamos temerle? ¿A los enanos? –se burló Finnur. Loki ya había tenido suficiente de una discusión que encontraba inútil. La propuesta de Harma zanjaba el asunto.

–Se enviará pues el correo –asintió Loki e hizo que cambiaran de tema.

Procedieron a hablar de cada provincia, del comercio e inclusive la asignación de un edificio para Harma y sus pupilos que aspiraban a ser maestres. Loki prefirió no traer a colación el asunto de Høstblót y notó que tanto Finnur como Gamli parecían relajados por ello. Los concejales tampoco pidieron resolver el asunto de los monopolios. Ya era hora de que se levantara aquella sesión.

–Agradezco su presencia –dijo Loki conforme a su estrategia de ser él quien dirigiera al concejo –ha sido un día productivo. –En realidad apenas si habían tomado un par de decisiones. Todos se despidieron aunque a Hagbard nadie le prestó atención cuando hizo lo propio. Loki lo notó y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos.

Así que de esa manera se manejaban los concejales. Su primera reunión había sido emocionante pero estaba seguro de que había visto sólo la punta del iceberg de lo que esos hombretones eran capaces. Salió de la sala con Ari a la saga cuando un hombre se le emparejó, supuso que se trataba de Hagbard pero al volverse, se encontró con Ragnheidur.

–¿Me permite unas palabras, Alteza? –Le preguntó, y Loki asintió.

Lo condujo por el pasillo del amplio castillo hasta las habitaciones que se encontraban en los pisos inferiores. Las que eran para los embajadores, nobles y miembros del concejo. Ari no entró con él. Ragnheidur lo llevó hasta su sala privada y mandó a un sirviente por un poco de vino especiado, Loki se puso cómodo en un asiento y aguardó a que el hombre hablara.

–Majestad –inició él con un tono tranquilo –no quiero que malentienda las palabras que he dicho. Soy un hombre que dice lo que piensa, lo que he dicho acerca del rey Thor, soy capaz de repetirlo en el rostro de nuestro soberano, y más aún, sé que no me lo tomaría a mal. Siempre ha sido un joven generoso. –Dejó que el sirviente rellenara las copas y sirviera algunos tentempiés antes de hacerle una seña con la mano para que los dejara a solas. –Pero también es impulsivo. Cuando su padre lo nombró rey, no pude evitar pensar: Es muy pronto, es demasiado joven, arrojado y hambriento de gloria. Esperaba que dejara a su alteza Frigga a cargo o al concejo…

Loki no pudo evitar pensar que cuando Ragnheidur decía "al concejo" en realidad quería decir "a mí". Después de todo, con el retiro de Starkag, ahora era él el hombre más poderoso del reino y el más experimentado en cuanto al arte de gobernar, tan sólo después del rey.

–No creo en verdad que Thor esté buscando más gloria –tuvo que decir Loki –tiene fama del guerrero más portentoso de los nueve reinos y no hay quién se le pueda igualar. Pero en sus acciones, no está buscando alguien que lo rete.

El gobernador asintió a sus palabras.

–Usted lo conoce mejor que yo a pesar de que lo vi crecer, eso no lo dudo, pero al marcharse precipitadamente a la guerra, una en la que no era necesaria su presencia, se da por sentado que prefiere la pelea que la política –le dijo; y Loki por desgracia estaba de acuerdo con él en que Thor daba esa impresión aunque sus acciones iban más encaminadas a ayudar a sus amigos. –Pero tampoco puedo evitar fijarme que ambos, él y usted son muy jóvenes –añadió Ragnheidur. Loki no pudo evitar pensar de inmediato que más bien la cuestión era que en el concejo todos estaban bastante pasados de años. Procuró no ofenderse como usualmente le pasaría y se preguntó a sí mismo si el concejal consideraba que él también estaba buscando gloria. –Pero eso sólo es un defecto cuando se es de oídos duros. Gamli y Finnur me han dicho que se afana maravillosamente en lo que emprende. Alteza, quiero trabajar con usted pero también quiero que me permita ayudarlo y aconsejarlo.

Loki lo miró fijamente. Entendía la evidente propuesta, quería que fuera él quien pusiera a Thor en firme siguiendo sus instrucciones. No pudo evitar recordar a Stánic, cuando le dijo que todos los nobles irían detrás de él por el evidente apoyo que Thor le daba ¿y acaso se había equivocado? Lo nombró regente, eso reafirmaba la confianza que Thor le mostraba. Pensó detenidamente sus palabras sin dejar de mirar al hombre frente a él. Si, Ragnheidur era viejo pero parecía veinte siglos más joven de lo que realmente era, delgado y con expresiones duras, inclusive sus ojos grises brillaban con cierta intensidad. Debía tener cuidado con él y decirle a Thor, que tal vez Hagbard no fuera precisamente quien ganaría una pelea si decidía irse a los golpes con el de Gundersheim.

–La verdad es que un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal, ni tampoco a Thor –soltó las palabras bajando un poco los hombros, como si dejara de estar tenso. Cuando vio a Ragnheidur acomodarse en su propio asiento relajado, supo que había aceptado lo dicho sin más.

–Agradezco su disposición, Majestad –dijo el gobernador haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante él.

Loki decidió que iba a probar al concejal, ver dónde residían sus lealtades.

–De hecho, he tenidos unas dudas respecto a qué hacer con un asunto muy delicado –le dijo y el hombre frente a él se enderezó interesado. –Es sobre Gamli y Finnur, es sobre Høstblót…

.

Loki ya se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Hanne, a su lengua afilada y sus comentarios mordaces. La encontraba divertida y seguramente ella pensaba algo similar respecto a él. Estaban cenando juntos, se les estaba haciendo tradición compartir la mesa al menos una vez a la semana. Loki ya había fraguado un plan respecto a Gamli y Finnur el cual marchaba viento en popa.

–He sabido que el rey volverá pronto, ¿ya estás listo para darle la bienvenida? –Loki la miró divertido y pretendió no haber entendido la alusión en la pregunta.

–Mi madre está organizando el banquete en honor de Hërin, aunque es muy pequeño para disfrutarlo, así que será más bien la fiesta de bienvenida de Thor. No sé cuánto tiempo se quedará y la guerra no ha terminado como para planear algo más fastuoso. –La reina madre vanir asintió aprobatoriamente ante el hecho de que le hubiera dicho mucho sin decirle realmente nada.

–Como consorte que eres, cuando el rey vuelve de la guerra debes darle un recibimiento adecuado si quieres preservar su favor. –Loki se rió más amplio.

–No fui educado como doncella y él lo sabe. No me voy a plantar ni en el Bifrost ni en la entrada de palacio con guirnaldas y sonrisitas complacientes. No lo necesito para que me favorezca, Thor me ama –dijo lo último casi con orgullo.

–No lo dudo –dijo Hanne. –Pero, enamorar a alguien no es verdaderamente un reto, el desafío comienza cuando tratas de mantener ese amor vivo –ahora si Loki la escuchaba con atención, –esa es la prueba de fuego que Frigga ha superado durante siglos con creces. Larus y Eyriander se casaron enamorados uno del otro y terminaron siendo meros aliados. En cuanto a ti –Loki esperó su sentencia –debes retener el amor de Thor, pues es la base de tu poder. Imagina que Hërin muere –se atragantó con el vino y le tomó un momento recobrar el aplomo. –A mí me pasó. Aunque Thor te ama, si pierdes a Hërin y no logras concebir otro vástago real, se verá obligado a repudiarte y a enlazarse con alguien que si pueda darle mayor descendencia. Ten otro, tus hijos serán quienes te aten al trono de Asgard –Loki volvió a negar. –Permíteme relatarte un poco de mi propia historia para que entiendas la verdad de mis palabras. Mi difunto esposo Audün y yo, teníamos un matrimonio basado en la conveniencia, como todos, pero acordamos guardarnos respeto y amabilidad para facilitar la vida de ambos. Todo iba bien, no negaré que durante esos primeros siglos fuimos muy felices juntos. Cuando mi primer hijo, Aulthun, nació parecía que nuestras vidas eran perfectas, pero cuando mi pequeño aún era un infante Audün se enamoró de una noble de menor abolengo. ¿Sabes lo qué es eso? Nunca me sentí más humillada, hubiera deseado ser hombre y guerrero para hacerlo escarmentar con mis puños. Me tragué mi sufrimiento. Audün estaba enamorado y por supuesto pasó lo que suele pasar entre los enamorados, esa pequeña oportunista terminó embarazada. El bastardo real fue reconocido. Esa fue una de las pocas ocasiones en que Ausmünd y yo hemos estado de acuerdo en algo, y ese algo fue que ese niño era una amenaza. Ausmünd siempre quiso el trono y entonces iba tercero en la línea de sucesión. –Hanne hizo una pausa para tomar un par de galletas para acompañar su té con gestos delicados que contrastaban con lo duro de sus palabras. –El bastardito murió antes de cumplir un año. Lo asfixiaron en su cuna y nunca se supo quién fue el responsable.

–Pero tú si lo sabes –aseguró Loki con curiosidad.

–Hasta donde yo sé, podría haber sido cualquiera, Ausmünd, los nobles celosos de la suerte de esta joven, el propio Audün, quizá el asesino era partidario mío. Uno nunca sabe. Cada bando culpó al otro; la joven madre se suicidó de la pena y mi pobre rey se quedó con el corazón roto, una amante muerta y una esposa resentida. Confieso que le hice la vida difícil y le puse mucho empeño –admitió Hanne y Loki compadeció a Audün. –Aulthun murió siendo aún un niño. Hay un dicho a propósito "tengo este hijo en Valhala y este conmigo". Los niños, uno se esfuerza tanto en cuidarlos y criarlos; y son tan ingratos que se mueren. Fue un accidente o al menos eso tuve que creer para no enloquecer –Hanne bajó la mirada y Loki no se atrevió a preguntar, pero ella era muy basta con todos y no hacía excepción consigo misma. –Un caballo le dio una coz en la cabeza, mi pequeño despistado siempre los adoró. –La reina madre respiró hondo pero su semblante no mostró más su dolor. –Así que me vi a mi misma en peligro. Sin un hijo que me uniera a él y con todo lo que nos detestábamos Audün podía finalmente repudiarme. Si no lo hizo de inmediato fue por mis familiares, ellos siempre fueron poderosos guerreros y lores, no le convenía echárselos encima y eso lo frenó momentáneamente. El día del funeral, Audün y Ausmünd se embriagaron hasta volverse cuadrúpedos. Mi esposo por la pena, mi cuñado por la esperanza. –Ella calló un momento. –Tuve que tragarme el orgullo y enterrar como pude los rencores para reconciliarme con él. ¿Sabes que me dijo cuándo me aceptó de vuelta en su cama? "Yo tampoco quiero que Ausmünd sea rey". Eso fue todo. Por fortuna éramos fértiles juntos y estuve embarazada a los pocos intentos. Cuando los gemelos nacieron sentí que las nornas me perdonaban lo que sea que les haya hecho para provocar su furor. Que dos hijos se mueran es mucho más improbable a que uno solo muera. ¿Entiendes tu situación?

–Mi madre Frigga, sólo tuvo a Thor.

Hanne chasqueó la boca.

–Por supuesto que no –negó ella. Loki sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en la boca del estómago al saber eso. –El día del torneo estaba bromeando con que Odín era muy mayor para tener más hijos. El problema estaba en ella pero nadie dice estás cosas delante de Frigga, la lastima tanto y todo el mundo la adora que nadie quiere ofenderla.

–¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Quiso saber Loki.

–Thor no fue el primogénito de Odín. Antes de él hubo otro pequeño que murió en el parto, lo llamaron Balder. Frigga quedó tan débil y deprimida, tardó mucho tiempo en reponerse. –Hanne se interrumpió un instante para beber un poco de vino. –El segundo parto fue muy difícil y agotador para ella. Los sanadores temieron que Frigga iba a morir, tenía extrañas fiebres y hemorragias que la alejaron de su pequeño pero a ella la adoran las nornas. Sobrevivió, y Odín no quiso volver a arriesgarla en otro embarazo. La familia real se volvió una de las pocas excepciones del reino al procrear un solo hijo. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que los ases suelen tener como mínimo tres hijos? Aman tanto las guerras que ese seguro que alguien de la familia muera en combate. –Lo miró y se quedó esperando a que Loki digiriera lo dicho. –Cuando Thor creció, yo lo quise de pupilo en mi corte una temporada pero Frigga siempre se negó a que se apartara de ella, lo crio por sí misma, era su adoración pero ni ello compensó los hijos que ya no pudo tener y tú eres el mejor ejemplo de ello, para todos los efectos, te ha adoptado.

Hanne tomó aire, había hablado harto pero parecía querer llegar al punto de la discusión.

–Dicen que Frigga pone hechizos protectores sobre Odín y Thor para que no les suceda nada pero esas son patrañas, porque de ser así, todo el mundo los usaría –se quejó Hanne. Pero Loki no estaba tan seguro ahora que pensaba en detalle aquello. Frigga siempre se mostraba preocupada por Odín y Thor cuando se marchaban a guerrear, una vez alcanzó a escucharla decirle a Odín que si él sobrevivía, era únicamente porque ella se preocupaba. –Ten otro hijo, esa es la cuestión, de esa manera cuando Hërin se muera –está vez Hanne no le pidió que lo imaginara sino que lo dio por un hecho –tendrás otro que llenará ese vacío y que a la vez evitará que Thor pueda repudiarte. –Loki volvió a negar. –¿Por qué no?

–Mi gestación fue de alto riesgo, por poco me muero –le explicó como nunca le había explicado a nadie. –Es algo antinatura hacerlo y tiene su costo. Además… –nunca pensó que le daría vergüenza admitir algo así –no puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

A Hanne se le cayó la taza de té al suelo. Un siervo vino corriendo a recoger el estropicio pero ella le indicó que se alejara con un brusco movimiento de la mano.

–¿Quién más lo sabe? –Preguntó ella con voz baja.

–Thor, –Hanne hizo una mueca horrorizada –Frigga y Karnilla.

–Cariño –lo abrazó consolándolo. –Pensé que era magia que tú dominabas, que tú podías escoger el momento y quería convencerte de no ser tan remilgado y que procrearas una docena de pequeños Thor.

–Eso le gustaría a él –admitió Loki.

–¿No hay manera?

–Pienso que no. –Hanne le acarició el cabello.

–Olvídalo entonces. Eres muy guapo y ya tienes un hijo. Tendrás que retener a Thor a tu lado de otras maneras. Lo que debes hacer ahora es prepararte para tu esposo, que te encuentre más atractivo y deseable que nunca –le aconsejó mirándolo casi enternecida. A Loki le dio risa porque en su lista de prioridades no estaba ni por asomo "ponerse atractivo y deseable". Siempre encontraba los consejos de su tía útiles aunque a veces le parecía demasiado fatalista. Sin embargo una cosa era real: el poder que había alcanzado si estaba fincado en el afecto de Thor.

.

Thor arribó al festejo acompañado de Fandral. Sif no dijo nada acerca del hecho de que la dejase en Vanaheim a cargo de las tropas asgardianas. El espadachín le había solicitado esa licencia y el dios del trueno se la había concedido sin poder evitar preguntarse si tendría algo que ver con Amora. Llegaron raudos y silenciosos a Valaskialf; se dirigieron al comedor real. Nadie los anunció cuando entraron. De inmediato los ojos de Thor buscaron a su consorte. Estaba a la derecha de un lugar vacío con su hijo sentado en su regazo. Al verlos a ambos sintió que su espíritu, inquieto por los constantes reveses del asedio a Grímsttadir, encontraba sosiego. Loki clavó su mirada verde en él pero no se mostró sorprendido. Seguramente había tenido sirvientes apostados para informarle de su llegada. Se acercó a la cabeza de la mesa, donde estaba un espacio reservado para él; y los comensales lo fueron saludando con reverencias y frases corteses. Thor ignoró todos los "su majestad" que escuchó y acercándose a Loki se inclinó para saludarlo con un beso breve, que para él no contó como tal. Igualmente depositó un beso en la mejilla de su madre.

–Salud a mi rey –le dijo Loki usando la fórmula oficial para recibirlo. Thor sintió la provocación implícita y eso que no llevaba ni cinco minutos al lado de su esposo. –Te esperaba más temprano, tuve que ordenar iniciar el banquete sin ti –ya relucía el motivo de su saludo.

–Se hizo lo que se pudo –respondió Thor quitándole a Hërin de los brazos. El pequeño se retorció e hizo intentos casi desesperados por volver a los brazos de Loki. Thor lamentó que su propio hijo lo conociera tan poco. Era parte de los avatares de ser rey. Él mismo casi no veía a Odín cuando era niño. –Le traje un regalo –le dijo a Loki y sacó de su bolsillo un caballo bellamente tallado. Al verlo su hijo extendió las manos para tomarlo y Thor se lo dejó. Aquel soborno lo apaciguó permitiéndole al dios del trueno quedárselo por más tiempo.

La comida le fue servida a los dos rezagados, había faisán, lechón y ternera; vino de Harokim y pan especiado; una gran variedad de tartas y frutos mechados. Loki recuperó a Hërin para permitirle a Thor disfrutar de la comida. Frigga estaba sentada al otro lado del ojiverde, ella iba dirigiendo a los sirvientes y se fijaba constantemente en que todos estuvieran bien atendidos. Thor le sonrió a su madre, se veía sumamente feliz. La vio inclinarse hacia Loki para decirle algo antes de acercarle un cuenco con uvas sin piel a Hërin, quien tomó una sin soltar su juguete nuevo. Loki se rió cuando su hijo les hincó el diente con entusiasmo y Frigga acarició al pequeño en el cabello. Thor no pudo evitar pensar que ellos tres juntos sin duda eran una familia. Aquel pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando sintió la mano de Loki posarse sobre la suya. El ojiverde continuaba su conversación con los comensales pero le acarició el dorso a Thor con los dedos. El dios del trueno sonrió ante el gesto. Entre eso y su molestia porque no arribó más temprano, entendió que Loki lo había extrañado.

Frigga se levantó para ordenar música y Loki se volvió hacia Thor. Se puso a contarle anécdotas acerca de Hërin, aunque el dios del trueno tuvo en claro que varias le fueron referidas por la niñera real y el rubio comprendió que Loki tampoco pasaba tanto tiempo con su hijo como él se imaginaba. No hablaron de la guerra ni del concejo, tan sólo de su hijo.

–Sé que te preocupa que no sepa quién eres, pero te aseguro que es innecesario. Es muy joven para entender quiénes son sus padres, eventualmente tomará conciencia de ello y mostrará su apego hacía ti –le dijo Loki cuando Hërin volvió a rechazar a Thor.

–Pero se nota que sabe quién eres tú –añadió Thor devolviéndoselo.

–Mamá –dijo Hërin como respondiendo a lo dicho por Thor y se prendó de Loki como cualquier cría buscando protección en brazos de su madre. Loki enrojeció.

–Nos llama así a tu madre, a su niñera y a mí –aclaró. Thor igual se rió al ver a Loki tratar de componer un semblante de circunstancias. Recordaba que cuando Hërin nació, Loki dijo en una ocasión que él no era la madre de su bebé; haciendo alusión a su carencia de instinto maternal. Al parecer su hijo lo percibía diferente.

Las tensiones de la guerra fueron desapareciendo del ánimo de Thor conforme la velada avanzaba. Loki hizo un brindis en honor de su hijo con su habitual elocuencia. Hubo algunos espectáculos a los cuales el festejado no les prestó demasiada atención. El pequeño terminó dormido en brazos de Frigga y la reina madre se lo llevó a descansar a sus aposentos. La fiesta seguía, Fandral no se acercó a Amora como Thor esperaba, en cambio acabó conversando con Threir. Loki se levantó para increíblemente, desde el punto de vista de Thor, conversar con el tesorero Gamli. A Thor le hubiera gustado dejar de lado a los invitados y el banquete para tomar a Loki y llevárselo con él a sus aposentos. Por supuesto, quería hacerle el amor pero también quería simplemente conversar y acariciarlo, pasar un momento a solas. Sentía esta necesidad de intimidad y sosiego que sólo el hechicero podría aplacar.

–Mi señor –el concejal Ragnheidur lo abordó. –¿Cómo marchan las cosas en Vanaheim? –Le preguntó. Un siervo les escanció una copa de vino a ambos.

–Tan bien como cabría esperar –respondió Thor que no tenía especial interés de hablar de ello y menos con alguien ajeno. No había acudido a Asgard por asuntos oficiales sino por su familia.

–Se ha comentado que el asedio puede prolongarse indefinidamente. –Thor no pretendía ofenderlo pero se percató de que sin duda lo estaba haciendo pues su mirada se desviaba constantemente hacía su esposo. Trató de concentrare un poco.

–No tengo intenciones de que eso pase –fue todo lo que dijo, porque, siendo francos, no iba a darle una lección de estrategia militar a Ragnheidur, y mucho menos a contarle los planes que tenían. Loki volteó en ese momento y su mirada se encontró con la de Thor. Le sonrió taimadamente y volvió a su conversación con Gamli.

–Parece que lo ha echado mucho de menos –dijo el concejal y Thor sintió que se había perdido de algo. –A nuestro regente, parece que usted lo ha extrañado –aclaró –por nuestra parte agradecemos que nos lo haya dejado, debo decir que presta suma atención a quienes somos más experimentados para gobernar que él, demostrando una inteligencia aguda y una memoria excelente; ya domina variados aspectos de nuestra política. –Thor sonrió al escuchar esos halagos hacia Loki.

No le cupo la menor duda de que hizo bien poniéndolo a cargo.

–Me alegro que entiendas mi sentir, entonces, si me permites… –dijo Thor y dejó de lado a Ragnheidur para acercarse a Loki. El concejal negó y bebió algo más de vino.

–Que no te extrañe, está loco por él –lo abordó Finnur. –En lo personal me da gusto que Thor se marche pronto, Loki es mucho más manejable y dedicado que él.

–Lo apasiona más que la política y la guerra, pero nuestro dios del trueno ya antes ha perdido la cabeza por otras personas y el gusto nunca le ha durado mucho. Por mi parte, mientras Loki se dedique a servir a Asgard no me importa que tenga el corazón de nuestro rey en sus manos, por el contrario, pienso que inclusive ese tipo de pasiones pueden encauzarse para el beneficio del reino dorado.

Thor llegó a su lado y entrelazó sus dedos con Loki. El hechicero le apretó la mano y le sonrió. Miró a Thor con atención y le acarició el rostro. El tesorero se alejó de ellos al ver ese gesto tan personal.

–Te ves muy tenso –le dijo Loki. –Creo que los invitados pueden divertirse sin nosotros. Ven conmigo –le pidió y Thor no dudó ni un instante en seguirlo.

.

Thor entró en la habitación que compartía con Loki, se encontró con el fuego de la chimenea encendido. Sin decirle ni una palabra Loki lo condujo al cuarto de baño, le sonrió con ese gesto suyo de estar por hacer algo malo; le ayudó a Thor a quitarse el manto de cuero que portaba, desabrochando la fíbula que lo sostenía; el dios del trueno lo observaba divertido por el hecho de que no estuviera usando su magia. Le zafó al túnica y luego el cinturón. Cuando terminó de desnudarlo le señaló la tina ya preparada. Thor se sumergió pensando en que no era propio de Loki consentirlo, aunque encontró agradable el cambio. El agua estaba caliente, lo que le indicaba que su consorte había dado instrucciones precisas para su llegada a pesar del trato casi insolente que le había prodigado cuando entró al convite.

–Disfruta del baño –le dijo Loki como si fuera sólo un humilde siervo e hizo ademán de irse. Thor meneó la cabeza y lo alcanzó de la muñeca.

–Quédate –le pidió. Había un taburete cerca y Loki se sentó en él. Thor iba a protestar pues lo quería en la tina con él pero el ojiverde lo sorprendió conjurando de la nada un paño de lino con el que se puso a masajearle la espalda. –No pensé encontrarte tan… –Thor buscó la palabra –complaciente.

–¿Es una queja lo que escucho? –Inquirió Loki consintiendo los hombros de Thor, distendiéndole los músculos. La sensación era muy agradable y el rubio se dejó hacer.

–En absoluto, tan sólo me resulta impropio de ti –normalmente era Thor el que consentía a Loki. El dios del trueno cerró los ojos inclinando el cuello hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro para permitirle a Loki sobarlo como quería.

–No te precies de conocerme tanto, puede ser que aun tenga un par de sorpresas bajo la manga.

–Ahí está el Loki con el que me casé –le dijo Thor, un tono de diversión en su voz. Loki sonrió y se inclinó a besar a Thor, una forma de emplear su boca aún mejor que la de provocar a Thor con sus palabras.

El dios del trueno lo alcanzó de los hombros y Loki rompió aquella caricia para mirarlo.

–No es sabio intentar sumergir a un jötun a la fuerza –le advirtió –podrías acabar bañándote en agua helada.

–Tan sólo quiero sentir tu piel –le aclaró Thor acariciándole una mejilla. –Tú puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras pero en cambio no me dejas tenerte a mi gusto.

–¿Quién ha dicho nada de negarte mi piel? –Repuso Loki quitándose las manos de Thor de encima –pero si cedo, darás al traste con mi plan de consentirte en la bañera para luego consentirte en la cama. –Thor negó riéndose –¿vas a dejarme hacer esto a mi manera? O prefieres que follemos precipitados y con urgencia como esa vez en tu despacho.

La risa de Thor se convirtió en una carcajada. La ocasión a la que Loki aludía fue dos días después de su coronación. Loki había pasado a verlo y Thor tuvo la ocurrencia de incitarlo. Con la lujuria a flor de piel Loki se había hincado ante él para hacerle la felación. Estaban en ello cuando había llegado el anciano secretario Egill. Thor procuró fingir que no pasaba nada, y Loki se quedó de piedra oculto tras el escritorio. El dios del trueno procuró despachar rápidamente al secretario fuera de ahí.

–Aun creo que en parte, Egill renunció por eso –dijo Thor, para finalmente ponerse en manos de Loki.

Notó la forma en que Loki fue desviando sus caricias hacía su pecho, luego hacia su abdomen y siguieron rumbo al sur de su anatomía. Thor pasó saliva en grueso, y miró el semblante concentrado de Loki. El hechicero no era dado a la ternura pero se veía que disfrutaba de tocar a Thor, el rubio notó como se mordía los labios y el ligero rubor que empezaba a mostrarse en su rostro. No era el único que había echado de menos sus encuentros amorosos.

No supo bien a bien porqué pero recordó la primera ocasión que estuvieron juntos, recordó a Loki desnudo, mientras que él conservaba la ropa encima y lo escrutaba con la mirada. Habían pasado ya años desde eso y ahora los papeles se invertían. Loki le había hecho una pregunta en esa ocasión y decidió devolvérsela.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Inquirió Thor. Loki sonrió ante su lance, se besaron lánguidamente, hasta que Thor pudo alcanzar a Loki y atraerlo tanto a él que acabó, como era predecible desde un inicio, metido en la bañera.

–Me haces imposible la tarea de seducirte –se quejó Loki pero no cumplió su amenaza previa de helar el agua.

–¿Por qué es eso? –Preguntó Thor con fingida inocencia. Loki movió una mano, un gesto elegante y su ropa empapada desapareció dejándolo desnudo tal como Thor quería.

–Porque el seducido he terminado siendo yo. Sin embargo esto no se ha acabado –dijo el hechicero como si estuvieran compitiendo.

Thor lo sujetó por las caderas, la tina les daba espacio suficiente, y lo acercó hasta tenerlo a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Se acariciaron mutuamente, tocándose con urgencia entre besos que terminaron en pequeñas mordidas. Siguieron hasta que la tina les resultó incómoda, hasta que sus manos estuvieron enredadas en sus falos, sin lograr alcanzar satisfacción. Se pusieron de acuerdo sin que mediara palabra alguna para dejar la tina, se secaron mutuamente, aunque eso fue más bien una excusa para continuar tocándose.

Se fueron a la cama, aun desnudos y con el cabello húmedo, a seguir amándose en un espacio más cómodo. Loki iba riéndose de algún chiste privado que tenía. Se tumbó sobre las sábanas sonriendo y se giró a mirar a Thor. El rubio sintió que el tiempo se detenía. La desnudez angulosa de los rasgos de Loki acentuaba sus músculos firmes; al igual que la ausencia casi total de vello lo hacía lucir tan blanco.

–¿Te vas a quedar ahí de pie contemplándome? –Le preguntó Loki. –¿Es que acaso de repente te ha dado por ser tímido? Pensé que tenías muchas ganas de mí, dado que me has extrañado tanto.

El dios del trueno movió la cabeza reprobadoramente.

–Que Siofua me ampare de tus intentos de seducirme. Creo que te prefiero reticente y esquivo. Lo que entiendes por seducción está a un paso de que me arrees a golpes.

Loki se mordió los labios, suspiró y volvió a empezar.

–Mi muy amado –la frase melosa pero cargada de ironía, mientras se acomodaba en la cama, recargándose sobre sus brazos con lo cual, aun su delgada anatomía, mostraba las curvas de su cintura y sus caderas –si me lo permites quisiera darte una muestra de lo mucho que yo también te he echado de menos. –Thor lo miró a los ojos, y aunque las palabras conservaban un tono de reto, el hechicero tenía cincelado el deseo en su mirada. Sintió la forma en que Loki se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos. Su consorte le estaba mirando la entrepierna, y mientras lo hacía, de una forma que casi parecía accidental, empezó a tocarse a sí mismo. Thor sintió que se endurecía, y después le faltó el aire cuando Loki separó un poco las piernas y puso sus dedos lentamente dentro de sí mismo sin dejar de mirarlo, preparándose para recibirlo. Lo tenía ahí para él, con el cabello húmedo regado sobre sus hombros, con la polla dura que evidenciaba su deseo, estimulándose para él. –Ven –dijo Loki con la voz ronca.

Thor maldijo por lo bajo, prácticamente se le arrojó encima. Le tomó las muñecas para que dejara de tocarse, lo hizo girarse boca abajo y lo penetró sin mayor preámbulo. Gimieron al unísono al unirse. Thor se inclinó sobre Loki cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, hizo una pausa disfrutando de la sensación, de poseer a Loki, de alojarse dentro de su cuerpo suave e inmaculado. Le acarició los hombros y empezó a moverse, aspirando su aroma mientras marcaba el ritmo de la cópula, arremetió fuerte y se maravilló cuando Loki elevó las caderas y le siguió el ritmo correspondiendo a cada embestida suya.

–Cuánto te he extrañado –logró decir Thor, antes de tomarlo de las caderas y empujar más rápido. El dios del trueno sintió que no iba a resistir mucho, hacía tiempo que no desfogaba sus ganas. La piel de Loki aún estaba húmeda por el baño previo y a Thor se le antojó sentirlo pegado a él. Sin salirse, lo levantó de la cama atrayéndolo a su pecho, lo sostuvo estrechándolo con fuerza con uno de sus brazos y siguió arremetiendo en su interior. Bajó la mano libre hasta el miembro de su amado para acariciarlo. Estaba gimiendo en el oído de Loki, sintiéndolo tan entregado a él. Tenía el orgasmo a punto cuando su amado estalló en su mano. El ojiverde gimió el nombre de Thor, su cuerpo se tensó entrando al dios del trueno tan hondo. Thor se corrió colmando a Loki quien se estremeció al sentirlo. Se derrumbaron juntos entre jadeos. El rubio tomó de un brazo a Loki, su miembro ya suave se deslizó fuera, giró al hechicero con cuidado para quedar frente a frente. Se sonrieron recobrando poco a poco el aliento.

Thor buscó besar a Loki, con devoción, mordiéndole los labios hasta que se los vio rojos. Le acarició un hombro, pasando sus dedos desde ahí hasta el antebrazo. Nunca antes había encontrado más suave la piel de Loki, ni sus cabellos más frescos. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su amado y se quedaron quietos disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

–¿Cuándo terminarás los asuntos en Vanaheim? –Le preguntó Loki al cabo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

–Si he de serte franco ese Ausmünd ha resultado ser un hueso duro de roer. Limita nuestros movimientos y responde con ejecuciones a cuanto hacemos. La ciudad ahora es nuestra pero la historia se repite, nos obliga a asediarlo en vez de plantarnos cara. –Dijo Thor sincerándose. –No lo entiendo. Está cercado y el apoyo que podría haber recibido por parte de su propio pueblo no puede alcanzarlo. Este general vanir, Tarkil, ha tomado el paso de las montañas nubladas y destruido las compañías que pretendían reunirse con él. Lo único que le queda es rendirse. Aunque nos amenaza con matar a los rehenes, no tiene tantos como para prolongar la situación.

–Ya veo, ¿entonces el conflicto está lejos de resolverse?

–En efecto, la falta de alimentos acabará presionándolo a atacar y entonces nos impondremos; el problema es que, yo el primero de todos, no sabemos cuándo sucederá eso. –Loki le dio un beso entre los rubios cabellos. – ¿Sabes? No dejo de sentir que todo está torcido, que hemos hecho esto mal, Eyvindur y yo. Él actúa con impaciencia y movido por el rencor, me temo que sus opiniones están lejos de ser sensatas. En cambio, a tus primos sólo les falta sacar pergamino y tomar notas durante los concejos de guerra, carecen de estrategias. Por último Sif, Fandral y yo, aunque tenemos adiestramiento y referencias de situaciones similares no sabemos cómo sacar al enemigo de su madriguera y acabar con esto de una buena vez. Debí prestar mayor atención a los concejos de guerra de mi padre, creo que no aproveché cabalmente sus enseñanzas –hubo un nuevo silencio en el que la tensión que ya se había disipado volvió a atenazar a Thor conforme enumeraba sus tribulaciones. De pronto su mirada se iluminó, ocurriéndosele algo. –Si lo pienso bien, tú siempre fuiste hábil leyendo a mi padre, ¿qué crees que haría él? –Inquirió enderezándose y mirando a Loki con la barbilla apoyada en su pecho.

–¿Quieres que personifique a tu padre? ¿Al Padre de Todo? Nunca me atrevería.

–¿Ni siquiera por mí?

–Por ti me he atrevido a muchas cosas, inclusive a tener un hijo –Thor se rió entre dientes.

–Ambos sabemos que si hubieras podido escoger habrías puesto pies en polvorosa ante esa situación –de hecho, más o menos eso hizo, se había escapado a Hel buscando terminar con su gestación.

–Igualmente terminé teniéndolo –se quejó Loki pero dejó ese tema por la paz, pues no era un rubro donde pudiera ganarle a Thor la discusión. –¿Qué haría tu padre? –Caviló. Lo meditó un momento, mientras Thor se embelesaba besándole el torso y repartiendo pequeños mordiscos en sus pezones. Loki gimió. –No me dejas concentrarme.

–Pensé que eras un genio, no me digas que no puedes pensar si hago esto –lo retó Thor.

–¿Quieres ver quien hace que el otro pierda la cabeza más rápido? –Thor le mordió una clavícula pero se serenó. –Mucho mejor. –Loki se sentó y apoyó la espalda contra la cabecera de su cama. Había meditado antes un poco sobre ello debido a lo que Ragnheidur dijo en el concejo. –Esto es lo que pienso, quizá otros perciban a tu padre diferente, al final sólo Odín podría confirmar mis razonamientos o negarlos: tu padre no habría permitido que un enemigo le dictara su proceder. Así que habría reconocido a Ausmünd como rey y lo habría admitido en el concejo de reyes, sin embargo habría sorteado cada estrategia política con que intentara dominarlos. Habría retenido a Hjörtur y a Hrafn aquí en Asgard para proteger sus vidas; y después, habría hecho matar a ese usurpador pero no sin antes hacerlo pacificar el reino.

Thor frunció el ceño pues no se imaginaba a su padre mandando a asesinar.

–Entonces no lo habría confrontado de frente como hemos hecho nosotros –Loki negó.

–Pero, como te dije, mi razonamiento calza con lo que sé de él. El problema, es que Ausmünd dispuso del escenario como quien prepara un tablero de juego, y ustedes, inexpertas fichas no han podido prever sus movimientos. No se comporta como una víctima acorralada sino que los provoca. Quizás pretende sacarlos de sus cabales para que cometan alguna tontería que él pueda aprovechar para escapar, pues creo que es la única salida que le queda. Tu padre habría previsto todo eso. –Thor bajó la mirada un momento, Loki le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo instó a observarlo, miró con adoración al rubio perdiéndose por un segundo en el infinito azul de su mirada. –Sin embargo tú no habrías podido hacer una cosa así. No tienes el nervio para aceptar a un traidor, ni podrías manejarlo ya no en el campo de batalla sino en el de la política; tampoco podrías matarlo deshonrosamente. –Thor lo miró dolido y Loki siguió. –Tú eres tú, y deberás encontrar tu propio camino y tu propia manera de gobernar. Los dos tendremos que hacerlo –dicho eso se inclinó sobre él y lo besó.

Thor suspiró y sintió que le quitaban una loza de encima. Estrechó a Loki con fuerza entre sus brazos y sintió un arrebato de amor desmesurado hacia él. Se besaron largo rato, por el puro placer de probarse y de deleitarse con su cercanía.

–Cómo me haces falta. Debí llevarte conmigo. –Loki negó.

–Aquí también hay muchas responsabilidades por ser atendidas, tú mismo me diste el cargo.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Es sólo que, ves mucho Loki y también apaciguas mi mente.

–Querrás decir tu lujuria. –Thor asintió.

–Eso también pero sabes de sobra que no es lo único. Hablando de ello, ¿cómo te está yendo en el concejo? Nadie me dice demasiado, ni siquiera tú –Loki sonrió misterioso.

–Estoy preparando algo para tu retorno –aquellas palabras se le antojaron inefables. Loki negó, no iba a contarle más detalles.

–Por todo lo que es sagrado, no asesines a los concejales –le rogó medio en broma y medio en serio.

–Me ofende que dudes de mi honorabilidad –se quejó Loki pero Thor lo calló con otro beso. Siguieron besándose, sus hombrías despertándose de nuevo conforme lo hacían.

Loki se zafó de debajo de Thor, lo empujó sobre las almohadas y se le echó encima para probar despacio la piel del rubio. Le besó el cuello ascendiendo hasta el lóbulo de una de sus orejas. Thor negó riéndose y tomó los hombros de Loki, el cual lo miraba malicioso, en cambio, el rubio lo empujó guiándolo hacia donde lo quería. Loki tomó el camino largo, mordiéndole las clavículas a Thor, lamiéndole los pezones y trazándole los músculos del abdomen poco a poco. Cuando llegó hasta el miembro de Thor lo engulló sin dudarlo terminando de endurecerlo con sus labios. Thor no lo dejó seguir, se incorporó y fue a por él en el acto. Loki se acomodó boca abajo hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos, levantando el trasero, mostrándose para Thor una vez más. Sintió las manos de Thor bajando lentamente por su espalda. Escuchó al rubio susurrando acerca de lo suave que tenía la piel. Sintió la lengua de Thor sobre el hueso de su cadera, y después las manos del rubio cerrándose sobre su trasero firme. Thor le abrió las nalgas y hundió el rostro entre ellas dándose un festín. Loki sintió como se endurecía al instante y metió una de sus manos bajo su cuerpo para acariciarse. El ojiazul lo poseyó con cuidado, Loki sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo entero conforme el miembro de Thor lo iba abriendo, alojándose de a poco en su interior. Thor embistió despacio, y Loki se sintió cobijado bajo él.

–Te amo –le susurró Thor al oído.

.

Loki despertó solo. Se giró entre las sábanas para acomodarse y sintió su cuerpo algo dolorido entre las piernas aunque muy relajado. Estaba, ni como negarlo, satisfecho de sexo y muy disperso. Se dejó caer sobre el lado de la cama donde Thor había dormido, lo poco que habían dormido. Recordaba a Thor partiendo antes de que saliera el sol, le había susurrado un "adiós" antes de irse.

–Que Ygdrasill te proteja –murmuró Loki –y vuelve a mí, pronto.

.

.

Sif aguardaba por Thor y Fandral en la residencia que habían ocupado dentro de Grímsttadir, su nuevo cuartel general. Estaba atareada con sus deberes como general y con otros que ella misma se había impuesto. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de responder al concejo de Asgard que le había enviado una carta casi reprendiéndola por el desempeño del ejército en Vanaheim.

El campamento ulfhednar seguía bien emplazado a las afueras de la ciudad, era vigilado por Lord Tarkil, cuya labor de mantener el control del paso de las montañas, le impedía asentar sus reales en la ciudad.

La diosa de la guerra vio el cielo iluminarse con los colores del Bifrost. Estaba en la sala de la residencia, había pertenecido a una familia de nobles que habían sido ejecutados el mismo día en que Ausmünd usurpó el trono, debido a su lealtad a Hanne y a los gemelos. El hogar era acogedor, el comedor de la casona fungía como sala de reuniones; aunque Eyvindur, Hagen y los gemelos habían ocupado otras casas para vivir. Para Sif era mejor así, Eyvindur y Hagen, cada uno a su manera, la alteraban al grado de que a veces deseaba arrear a patadas con ellos. Los gemelos le agradaban y le gustaba darles lecciones de estrategia militar o de esgrima pero no propiciaban el ambiente de serenidad necesario para planificar la guerra. Uno de sus soldados anunció la llegada de sus amigos.

–Su regreso es más que bienvenido mis señores –los saludó con cortesía yendo a ellos para abrazarlos breve.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Quiso saber Thor que notó su nerviosismo enmascarado bajo aquellas palabras.

–Ausmünd.

–¿Ahora qué hizo? –Preguntó Fandral sirviéndose vino de una frasca dispuesta al centro de la mesa.

–Solicitó a los gemelos y a Eyvindur parlamentar los términos de su rendición en la plaza de la ciudad. Accedieron no sin recelos, lo que realmente quería era capturarlos. Hagen, Belegaer y yo lo impedimos. –Thor la observaba con gravedad.

–¿Están todos bien? –Ella asintió.

–¿Ha tomado represalias? –Preguntó Fandral que ya sabía que cada vez que algo pasaba Ausmünd colgaba gente.

–Aun no.

–¿Dónde está Eyvindur? –Inquirió Thor.

–A las afueras del castillo, quiere inspeccionar la barrera mágica que lo rodea, quizá se le ocurra alguna forma de entrar aunque, si es como las defensas que poseemos en Valaskialf, no creo que logre nada. Thor, hay algo que debo explicarles a ustedes dos. –Sif se dejó caer en un butacón de la estancia y le hizo una señal a Fandral de que le pasara una copa de vino. El capitán así lo hizo, Thor y él se sentaron a ambos lados de la guerrera. –Me he hecho con el control de la ciudad –les dijo con cierto secretismo. –Los ulfhednar se han vuelto guardias de paz, Tarkil nombró administrador a este sujeto, Haraldur, pero como el general vanir anda ocupado me acerqué a él para pedirle que me rinda cuentas a mí y no a los gemelos. Él así lo hace porque obviamente soy mejor que ese par –Fandral asintió. –No sé si Eyvindur se ha percatado de ello pero si es así, no se ha quejado, supongo que le da igual una urbe chamuscada y llena de gente aterrada y hambrienta. El caso es que antes de que yo hiciera eso, varias familias vanir se marcharon, tomaron sus posesiones y pusieron pies en polvorosa. Hasta hoy, esta mañana le dije a Haraldur que nadie más tiene permiso de largarse, y que si tienen energías para hacer algo eso debe ser reconstruir la ciudad. Los ulfhednar están apostados en las puertas y no dejan salir a nadie sin mi consentimiento firmado.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó Fandral.

–Porque creo, y Haraldur está de acuerdo conmigo, que entre los que se fueron había leales a Ausmünd, y es posible que hayan llevado consigo mensajes. Ante su intento fallido de capturar a Eyvindur y a sus sobrinos, yo esperaba que o se rindiera o matara rehenes, no hizo ni lo uno ni lo otro. Está muy silencioso y tranquilo. Creo que lo que hizo ayer fue una fachada, que lo que realmente quería era distraernos de la gente que se marchaba, para mandar un mensaje, un nuevo plan suyo a alguien, y también creo que lo logró.

Thor asintió con gravedad.

–Hiciste bien Sif. Si ese es el caso, Fandral, quiero que te apersones en nuestro campamento fuera de la ciudad, ten a los hombres listos para combatir y quédate ahí. –El espadachín asintió sin quejarse. –Sif, ¿crees que Haraldur pueda dar con algún partidario de Ausmünd que siga aquí en Grímsttadir?

–Seguro que sí.

–Ve que se haga así, captúralos con discreción e interrógalos –todos se pusieron de pie a la vez. Fandral salió raudamente a cumplir sus órdenes pero Sif se rezagó un momento.

–¿Puedo sugerirte una cosa? –Le dijo a Thor.

–Siempre.

–No le digas nada de esto a Eyvindur, es capaz de seguir los pasos de Ausmünd y ordenar colgar a quienes yo arreste.

–No te preocupes, no lo haré. Tampoco le diré a los gemelos por si se van de lengua. –Sif sonrió ante el apoyo mostrado. –Hiciste un buen trabajo –la felicitó –lamento haberte dejado todo. –El entierro de los muertos, continuar el asedio, defender a Eyvindur y los gemelos, y ahora anticiparse a esto.

–Para eso soy tu diosa de la guerra. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Loki?

.

.

–¿Más cerveza? –Le preguntó Loki.

–No diré que no –dijo Finnur con una sonrisa y empujó la pinta hacia el pequeño barril que un paje diligente dejó sobre la mesa para que se sirvieran casi como en una tasca. El gobernador de Harokim tenía la constitución de un barril, y la capacidad de uno. –Es una buena cerveza, dulce y de gran cuerpo, ¿es de Nornheim?

–No, de Asgard.

–Vaya, no es normal encontrar cerveza así en Asgard, usualmente la nuestra es fuerte y capaz de derribar a un oso, su Alteza Loki tiene que decirme después quién se la ha enviado para conseguirme un par de barriles –dijo satisfecho mientras se dejaba caer con todo su peso sobre su silla. ¿Y por qué no estarlo? Loki había tenido moderación al beber pero igualmente estaba muy lleno. Habían comido verduras veraniegas salteadas con hinojo rojo y queso desmenuzado, cisne con abundante salsa de mantequilla, jabalí con manzanas caramelizadas y pescado con finas hierbas, y de postre hojaldres de pasta dulce y crujiente.

Invitó a cenar tanto al gobernador de Harokim como al tesorero, a esas alturas ni siquiera recordaba cuál había sido la excusa. El tesorero se había perdido de la mayor parte de la conversación, dormitaba sobre su silla después de la comilona y parecía no querer salir de su trance.

–Y sus anécdotas, su majestad, le juro que no pensé que tuviera tan buen ingenio para contar unas historias así –lo halagó Finnur y Loki hizo como si el comentario le agradara.

–Me alegra que le gusten. Tal vez en pago por esta velada, le debería pedir que me invite a su nueva mansión en Gundersheim –le dijo –me comentaron que tienen una vista preciosa del mar Mývath, una que sólo es comparable a las que tienen en Gladsheim.

Finnur asintió levemente.

–Para mí sería todo un honor que fuera a visitarme, puede ser cuando vuelva el rey Thor. A mis hijos les gustaría conocer a sus altezas reales.

–Eso me hace pensar que escuché un horrible rumor acerca de dicha casa. Algo de que el dueño anterior no había querido venderla en un principio pero que buscando el favor de cierta dama, usted dobló y triplicó el precio hasta convencerlo. Usted sabe cómo consentir a la vez que negociar cuando quiere algo. –La dama en cuestión no era otra que Amora, quien por cierto, había rechazado el obsequio según se enteró Loki. –Pero esa no es la parte terrible, sino que el dinero con el que pagó el capricho en realidad venía de las arcas de Harokim y no de su bolsillo –remató con voz seria.

–¿Quién? ¿Quién dice esas cosas? Seguro que ha sido ese secretario que tiene usted. Alteza, le recomiendo que aparte a ese joven de inmediato de su lado, es taciturno, al resto de nuestros secretarios no les agrada y parece siempre estar metiéndose donde no le llaman. De ser más joven, unos buenos azotes le quitarían lo impertinente. No tardaran en comprarlo para que espíe sus documentos y su vida privada –le vaticinó.

–¿Lo dice por qué ya intentaron comprarlo? –Le preguntó Loki. Sus ojos verdes chispearon y se agarró a los posa brazos de la silla mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Gamli que seguía sin enterarse de lo sucedido.

–¿Está borracho? –Dijo Finnur poniéndose en pie y al hacerlo causó ruido con la silla, sobresaltando al otro hombre. –Si cree que me voy a quedar aquí sentado escuchando como cuestiona mi honor es porque…

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió el tesorero pero ninguno de ellos lo escuchó.

–¿Qué honor? –Dijo calmado Loki –le ofreciste cien mil sous al año siempre y cuando te llevara mis secretos, que espirara mi correspondencia, mi agenda y todos mis movimientos. Y Ari te dijo que no –la cara de sorpresa de Finnur fue un poema. –Gamli le dijo que podrían subirlo a doscientos mil, si después llevaba los asuntos de Thor igualmente; no trates de engañarme desentendiéndote del asunto.

Para ese momento el tesorero estaba bien espabilado y miraba molesto a Loki.

–No me gusta tu tono de voz, reina –le dijo de pronto Finnur.

–¿Reina? –La rabia invadió de pronto a Loki –no pudiste haber elegido peor epíteto para calificarme. Si tienes tanto sentido común como el que Ygdrasill le concedió a un troll, caerás de rodillas y vas a agradecer que no pueda ejercer la justicia de Asgard. ¿Cuántos hijos tienes? –Al ver que no respondían ninguno de los dos, tuvo que imprimir más fuerza a su voz. –¡Les pregunté qué cuántos hijos tienen!

Finnur se amedrentó fácilmente y se arrodilló.

–Cinco, su Alteza. Dos hombres y tres doncellas, por favor… su alteza.

–No hace falta que supliques, no pienso hacerles daño. Los enviaré como pupilos para los gobernadores de las otras provincias y si son leales y sirven bien, llegarán a ser alguien. –Alguien mucho mejor que él. Miró a Gamli que no se había movido de su silla aunque finalmente lo hizo poniéndose en pie y haciéndole un movimiento a Finnur para que se levantara de la posición en la que estaba.

–Esas amenazas que profieres quedaran en nada, pues es tu palabra contra la nuestra. Nosotros formamos parte del concejo del Padre de Todo antes de que te hubieras destetado. Tenemos aliados también que querrán mantenernos en nuestros asientos, el gobernador Ragnheidur para empezar que es gran amigo del rey Odín. Ya veremos.

Gamli giró en redondo y recorrió a zancadas la sala. Sus pasos resonaron contra el piso del suelo, abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró frente a frente con Gellir. El segundo al mando de la guardia le sacaba dos palmos, de mandíbula cuadrada. Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, bajo el ceño y la mata de cabello negro. Seis einheriar entraron en silencio en la sala. Gamli retrocedió.

–Gamli, tengo todos tus libros de contabilidad y puedo demostrar que has robado a Asgard. En cuanto a tus amigos… –dijo quedándose callado.

Había dispuesto todo para que Ragnheidur estuviera en su biblioteca privada escuchando todo, y el gobernador tenía cierto sentido de la teatralidad pues salió en ese momento con el ceño fruncido. De por sí su rictus era severo pero en ese momento demostraba inclusive cierto desprecio. Gamli lo miró desesperadamente, no se habría imaginado encontrarlo ahí.

–Ragnheidur esto es una equivocación, una puesta en escena para…

–Basta Gamli –dijo el mayor –por favor, Gellir, haz tu trabajo.

Los einheriar tomaron a ambos hombres por los brazos para escoltarlos fuera de las habitaciones de Loki.

–Esperen –se debatió Finnur – ¿qué va…? ¿Nosotros?

–¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes? –Era la pregunta que Finnur no se atrevía a producir. Loki lo dejó que se estremeciera antes de responder. –Les quitaré los cargos que tienen, confiscaré todas sus tierras, títulos y posesiones, le haré llamar traidores y por ahora, irán a las cárceles de Asgard a la espera de que vuelva el rey y los juzgue; pero tengan por seguro que me ocuparé de que tenga sumamente claro el deshonor en que han incurrido y cuando me consulte acerca de su sentencia ejerceré todo mi poder como "reina" para que les aplique la pena más severa posible.

Los einheriar se llevaron a los traidores sin mayor resistencia.

Ragnheidur se había quedado estoico en su lugar. Loki le había contado de sus sospechas y de algunas confirmaciones esperando su reacción pero nunca esperó que asintiera a cada una de sus palabras, se demostrara abierto a ver las pruebas en manos de Ari y luego actuara inmediatamente. Fue él quien convenció a los secretarios de Gamli de entregar los libros para comprobar sus acusaciones, y no lo hizo con palabras amables, Loki sabía que los había amenazado. El hechicero también sabía que la amistad del tesorero y el gobernador se remitía desde jóvenes pero eso no le impidió odiarlo por su traición. En pocas palabras Ragnheidur amaba Asgard y por el reino dorado estaba dispuesto a aborrecer a quién fuera. Eso no le gustó demasiado a Loki, hacía que fuera un hombre difícil de vaticinar, pero podía trabajar con ello.

–Enviaré a Ari a las mazmorras a interrogarlos –le dijo, sólo faltaba la confesión. Finnur la entregaría fácilmente y Gamli; no importaba ya lo que dijera.

–Hagamos una lista de hombres que consideremos dignos del puesto y enviémosla al rey Thor. Esta guerra en Vanaheim parece prolongarse cada vez más y el concejo no puede estar detenido por una nimiedad como ésta, puede elegir estando ahí –dijo Ragnheidur yendo de inmediato al siguiente punto, Loki asintió.

–No creo que haya más que hacer por esta noche.

–Que descanse, su Alteza –le dijo, al salir piso la capa que a Finnur se le había caído.

Loki se quedó en silencio. Había podido usar a Ragnheidur en está ocasión pero no sabía si podría hacerlo siempre, hallaría la forma, por supuesto. Miró su vaso de cerveza y se sirvió un poco más, no pudo evitar reírse, esperaba que su sorpresa le gustara a su esposo. Tenía ganas de reír, tenía ganas de festejar, pero sobre todo, tenía ganas de estar con Thor.

.

.

Sif logró capturar a uno de los partidarios de Ausmünd, lo había amenazado de muerte e intimidado, el hombre había hablado enredándose en un relato sin pies ni cabeza, juró que el zorro de Vanaheim no estaba solo, que recibiría ayuda externa, pero no pudo precisar quiénes serían. Ninguno de los aesir supo que tanto sería cierto y que tanto un invento del hombre. Por ello, Thor decidió compartir la información con Lord Tarkil únicamente. Tanto el campamento vanir como el asgardiano se prepararon para luchar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo los días pasaron sin señales de tropas de refuerzo marchando por el paso de las montañas.

En la ciudad imperaba el descontento. Sif retenía el control de la ciudad respaldada por Thor. Aunque la gente se quejó apelando directamente a sus reyes, los gemelos no pudieron convencerla de dejar marchar a nadie para conseguir alimentos o para buscar refugio en otras ciudades. Aquello sólo podía interpretarse como un atropello y hubo quien dijo que los aesir se conducían con su típica soberbia, como si todos los reinos les pertenecieran.

Las tropas élficas estaban asentadas definitivamente en el interior de la ciudad. Sus máquinas de asedio sin embargo, se quedaron en el campamento custodiadas por Fandral, montadas pero no emplazadas. Belegaer y Hagen trataron de persuadir a Eyvindur de volver a su reino dado que el asedio al castillo parecía indefinido. El rey elfo se rehusó, no se iría de Vanaheim sin la cabeza de Ausmünd. El ambiente no podía ser más tenso entre los aliados.

.

Thyra había recibido el mensaje de Ausmünd solicitándole auxilio. Ella no podía apoyarlo abiertamente. Ni una sola espada, ni una sola ballesta, ni una sola lanza esgrimida por enanos lucharían en Vanaheim. Pero en cambio lo harían tres compañías de mercenarios contratados por la reina de los enanos.

Cada compañía estaba integrada por cien drakares que transportaba entre dos mil y tres mil guerreros bárbaros, desterrados de sus respectivos mundos, prófugos o aventureros, atraídos por la soldada y la perspectiva del pillaje. Eran valerosísimos, capaces de las gestas más temerarias, infatigables, y sabían soportar el frío, el hambre y las penalidades. En la batalla se comportaban como fieras, y en el cuerpo a cuerpo se excitaban hasta el punto de arrancar a dentelladas las carnes de sus adversarios.

La primera en arribar a Vanaheim fue la compañía de Nulka, el elfo oscuro, era un ser rubio y de largos cabellos trenzados; de consistencia nervuda más que musculosa y mirada apacible a pesar de los peculiares ojos de su raza. Los drakares en que viajaban estaban protegidos por la magia de su pueblo, casi indistinguibles, arribaron silenciosos eligiendo una noche sin luna para aterrizar. Los guerreros de Nulka eran casi todos elfos oscuros, pero contaba con dos tropas de jötun vatnajökull, renegados de su reino y comandados por Nëhja, un gigante de hielo astuto como pocos, algo corto de estatura para los cánones del reino de hielo, medía diez pies de alto, pero era muy ancho de hombros y de brazos recios, y era además un eyjafjajökull, un mago de hielo. Su gente se porfiaba de estar más surcados de cicatrices de batalla que de tatuajes ancestrales.

Se aprovecharon de la vegetación propia del reino y salieron sigilosos de sus naves. Nulka encabezó personalmente el ataque dirigiendo a sus elfos oscuros y dejando en la retaguardia a los jötun pues ellos no veían de noche con la misma agudeza que los elfos. Su objetivo era rescatar a Ausmünd y romper el asedio. Lo primero que harían para lograrlo era tomar el campamento asentado fuera de las murallas de la capital. Nulka estaba al tanto de que se enfrentaba a una compañía de jinetes vanir, una de arqueros elfos y la poderosa infantería aesir. Pero bajo el manto de la noche sin luna se sintió confiado, además de que los refuerzos no tardarían en llegar. Se había comunicado con Segsmündr, el capitán de la compañía de la tormenta; y con Holme, una norn, que capitaneaba la compañía del lobo, aunque a espaldas de ella todos la llamaban la compañía rosa. Ellos dos arribarían al amanecer cuando Nulka ya debía tener el campamento bajo su poder si quería sacar la mejor parte de ese botín.

Sus elfos oscuros corrieron con las pisadas gráciles de esa raza que casi no hacía ruido ni dejaba huellas. Abatieron a los vigías a flechazos disparados con escalofriante precisión y se introdujeron en las primeras tiendas apostadas en el margen del campamento, degollaron a sus ocupantes dormidos. Siguieron adelante hasta que la fortuna dejó de sonreírles y hubo quien logró dar el grito de alarma antes de caer traspasado por espadas élficas.

.

El campamento se había quedado al mando de Fandral. El asentamiento de Lord Tarkil estaba a menos de media legua de distancia. Cuando el espadachín escuchó el grito de sus soldados saltó de la cama y tomó sus armas raudamente. Salió descalzo y sin armadura. El enemigo los había sorprendido dormidos y con la guardia baja. Cuando se sumó a ellos ya había varios grupos de ulfhednar separados luchando contra un grupo de guerreros que no podían ser vanir. Fandral distinguió elfos oscuros y supo de inmediato que se trataba de tropas mercenarias.

–Soldado –llamó a uno de sus novatos que se dirigía corriendo a prestar ayuda –no te unas al combate, ve a la ciudad e informa a Sif y a Thor de lo que pasa –le ordenó. El hombre partió al punto a cumplir su orden. –Luz, necesitamos luz –ordenó a otro grupo de ulfhednar mientras él se unía a la contienda.

Sus soldados eran diestros espadachines y una vez que se hubieron recobrado de la sorpresa inicial plantaron firme resistencia al embate de los mercenarios. La superioridad de su técnica de esgrima los hizo retroceder. Se escucharon gritos en otro idioma, que debía ser élfico, y los guerreros se replegaron casi huyendo de los ulfhednar. Fandral acababa de cortarle la garganta a uno de los elfos cuando alcanzó a vislumbrar arqueros armados con arcos cortos de doble curvatura. Maldijo internamente, al igual que él, muchos de sus hombres no llevaban escudo. Se lanzó al suelo cuando, a una sola orden, les dispararon.

.

Nulka ordenó extinguir las antorchas pues la oscuridad los amparaba. Los guerreros ulfhednar eran mejores que ellos en el cuerpo a cuerpo pero los estaban masacrando a distancia con flechas. Dirigió a una tropa hacia las tiendas de campaña más amplias, buscando hacerse con las máquinas de asedio con las que sin duda contaban. Dieron con los escorpiones y ordenó ensamblarlos de inmediato y montarlos en la parte norte del campamento, que ya empezaba a manejar como si fuera suyo, los refuerzos de los ases provendrían de la ciudad y ellos los iban a recibir disparándoles con sus propias armas.

.

Fandral se levantó con un par de flechas clavadas en la pierna izquierda. Renqueó y maldijo a la dísir que parió a los elfos oscuros. Varios guerreros elfos se le fueron encima pero se impuso a pesar de sus heridas. Paró la estocada que le lanzaron con su espada y los abatió con relativa facilidad. Un cuerno resonó y distinguió el sonido. Sif venía en camino.

–Resistan hombres, ya llegan los refuerzos –les infundió ánimo. –¡Ulfhednar a mí! –Los llamó y se fueron replegando en torno a él. Aquellos que tenían escudos se apostaron de cara a los arqueros para protegerse a sí mismos pero también a sus compañeros.

–Fandral –uno de sus soldados se le acercó perdiendo sangre copiosamente por el muñón de una mano sesgada –vengo del linde sur del campamento, traté de avisar a Lord Tarkil de nuestro apuro pero no pude… –su soldado cayó de rodillas.

–Cálmate, hiciste lo que pudiste –le dijo Fandral preguntándose donde estaría el maldito cirujano si es que seguía vivo.

–¡Jötun! –Dijo aquel hombre luchando por volver a levantarse –traen jötun con ellos.

Fandral palideció. Su ulfhednar acababa de decir eso cuando un viento gélido sopló sobre ellos extinguiendo las pocas antorchas que seguían prendidas. Vieron el suelo a sus pies congelarse.

–Los veré a todos en el Valhala –murmuró uno de los veteranos –Fandral fue un placer luchar a tu lado.

–Calla –dijo el espadachín –los jötun no nos van a atacar, ¿para qué congelarían un campamento que ya es prácticamente de ellos? Es por Tarkil. Congelan el suelo para joder a los jinetes de Tarkil.

Los elfos oscuros se habían apartado y los habían rodeado con arqueros. Fandral pensó que quizá si era hora de irse al Valhala cuando, como si fuera una tromba, Thor aterrizó frente a ellos. El dios del trueno le lanzó un rayo a los elfos oscuros los cuales le respondieron con oleadas de flechas y lanzas arrojadas en su contra. A diferencia de muchos de los ulfhednar que tomaron desprevenidos, él sí llevaba armadura puesta y desvió la mayoría de los proyectiles.

Fandral se adelantó a luchar a su lado.

–¿Dónde está Sif? –Inquirió.

–Lidiando con escorpiones y catapultas –le respondió su rey. Con la llegada de Thor los elfos oscuros cambiaron de estrategia. Empezaron a prender fuego al campamento rescatando lo que pudieron de entre las tiendas. –Saca a mis hombres de aquí –le ordenó Thor a Fandral visiblemente enojado. El espadachín dispuso tales órdenes de inmediato mientras que Thor los protegía con sus rayos. Aunque su sola presencia ya era bastante escudo pues los elfos que no estaban volcados en el pillaje dirigían todos sus ataques contra él.

–Échenle a Nëhja –gritaban.

.

El amanecer llegó junto con más drakares navegando entre las nubes, estos no se tomaron la molestia de ocultarse, descendiendo de entre los cielos hasta el campamento humeante donde los ulfhednar de Fandral aun pugnaban por replegarse a la ciudad. La compañía de Sif estaba ocupada con los escorpiones. Mientras que los jinetes de Tarkil se las veían con los jötun y sus filos de hielo.

Los drakares recién llegados portaban la efigie del Mjölnir en las velas. Eran la compañía de la tormenta. Su capitán, Segsmündr, era originario de Asgard, tenía adiestramiento ulfhednar precisamente. Un soldado caído en desgracia que a pesar de todo era devoto de Thor, por quien había nombrado así a su grupo. Casi todos eran ases, excepto por un pequeño grupo de cincuenta trolls de piedra.

–Hombres –les dijo con voz fuerte y clara mientras tomaban tierra –estamos por pelear con el mismísimo Thor. ¿Quién mejor que él para juzgar si somos dignos guerreros? ¿Quién mejor que él para abrirnos las puertas al Valhala?

–A lo mejor se las abrimos nosotros a él –gritó uno de sus capitanes y sus hombres estallaron en vítores.

–Somos mercenarios pero unos que saben luchar con honor –les gritó Segsmündr.

–Y con los cojones bien puestos –le respondieron.

Sonrió, en cuanto las compuertas de su nave se abrieron salieron, armados hasta los dientes, sedientos de sangre. Habían aterrizado en el borde este del campamento.

–Esos malditos elfos, apresurados como siempre y no dejan nada para nosotros –se quejaron los mercenarios de la tormenta.

–Ausmünd nos regaló Grímsttadir –repuso Segsmündr, –la capital vanir es suya hombres, ¡vamos a reclamarla! –sus guerreros asgardianos partieron a paso veloz pero en filas compactas desde cada uno de sus drakares. Hicieron sonar los cuernos para luego golpear las espadas contra sus escudos causando un sonido similar al de un potente trueno.

Segsmündr los dividió lanzando a sus arqueros contra la diosa de la guerra. Sus guerreros estaban deslumbrados por su presencia.

–Lady Sif será para el que logre domarla –les prometió y salieron en estampida en su contra.

A su grupo de infantería ligera lo dirigió al campamento. Entraron marchando y dieron de frente contra los ulfhednar de Fandral. Sesgaron cabezas mientras avanzaban buscando a Thor.

.

Lord Tarkil y sus hombres luchaban arrojando flechas contra los jötun que se habían plantado entre ellos y el campamento. El general vanir pronto se percató de que era inútil pretender rescatar el enclave del pillaje de los mercenarios. Sus caballos tenían una tarea durísima, su velocidad se veía disminuida por el hielo; y con ello se volvían presas fáciles de los jötun.

Tarkil los hizo retroceder y echar mano de las lanzas. Hicieron caer a varios gigantes los cuales retrocedieron y se escudaron generando escudos de hielo. Súbitamente uno se adelantó, conjuró un viento helado que lo rodeó e increíblemente pareció que se agrandaba. Los jinetes vanir se frenaron y contuvieron un grito colectivo. Ese jötun aumentó su tamaño recubriéndose de capas de hielo que se solidificaron como una monstruosa armadura ocultando su forma original. Ahora medía treinta pies de alto pero se movía con soltura, incluso generó una espada de hielo. Los jinetes de Tarkil lo rodearon asediándolo con jabalinas y con flechas pero sus armas no parecían mellar al gigante. Parecían un grupo de insectos rondándolo. Blandió su espada de hielo y un par de corceles salieron volando, tanto los jinetes como las monturas abiertos en canal. El ataque en oleadas con proyectiles continuó; Tarkil en persona se lanzó al frente seguido de veinte de sus más bravos soldados, llevaban entre ellos cuerdas, se pusieron a dar vueltas en torno al gigante enredándole las piernas hasta que lo hicieron caer. Su armadura de hielo se resquebrajó durante el impacto pero se volvió a alzar en cuestión de segundos.

.

–Por los cuernos de Surtur –Hjörtur y Hrafn contemplaban lo que sucedía desde las murallas de la ciudad. Se habían quedado atrás junto con Eyvindur y Hagen por si los mercenarios se dirigían hacia la capital. Podían ver a Sif luchando con los trolls de piedra y los escorpiones que ahora estaban en manos de los elfos oscuros; los truenos de Thor cayendo sobre el campamento en llamas y aquel descomunal gigante de hielo dirigiendo a los demás jötun contra Lord Tarkil. La caballería de su familiar estaba perdida a menos que hicieran algo. Eyvindur no les estaba prestando demasiada atención. Estaba junto con Belegaer, calibrando las catapultas para usarlas contra los trolls de piedra y auxiliar a Sif. Se miraron uno al otro, parecía que estorbaban.

–Vamos –dijo Hrafn. –Tarkil necesita ayuda, si perdemos la caballería perdemos el paso de las montañas nubladas –dijo el gemelo menor. Su hermano le dio la razón, llamaron a Haraldur, y a sus soldados vanir y conformaron una escaramuza para lanzarse al ataque.

Eyvindur reparó en su ausencia cuando las puertas de la ciudad se abrieron.

–Ese par –masculló al verlos partir. Por fortuna el grupo de Sif se interponía entre los mercenarios y la entrada a la ciudad, de lo contrario los combatientes podrían haberse abierto una brecha con facilidad y encima con ayuda interna.

–¿Quieres que los siga? –Preguntó Hagen a su rey. Eyvindur dudó pero pronto obtuvieron respuesta. Hubo un estallido a sus espaldas y al girarse contemplaron la ciudad ardiendo… otra vez. Era Ausmünd, finalmente había dejado la seguridad de Hreyfingin amparado por el caos sembrado gracias a los mercenarios. Y Thor, Sif y Fandral andaban fuera y no podrían impedirle escapárseles entre las manos. A menos qué... Eyvindur miró a Hagen.

.

Sif portaba su poderosa espada, symbels, la cual fue un obsequio del mismísimo Padre de Todo, era capaz de cortar cualquier metal ordinario. Esquivó el lanzazo de un escorpión y corrió rápida y directa hacia la máquina. Alcanzó a mirar a los ojos al elfo oscuro que le apuntaba; lo vio disparar el mecanismo una vez más y plantó firme los pies en el suelo, había hecho esa maniobra antes contra arqueros pero nunca contra un escorpión, usando la espada desvió la lanza. Su cuerpo se cimbró ante el impacto pero no cayó y en cambio aprovechó el momento en que el elfo tendría que recargar el arma para arrojarle su arma atorando el mecanismo. Saltó sobre el mercenario que desenvainó rápidamente, en cambio ella sacó las dagas que llevaba sujetas a la cadera y, esquivando el golpe que le lanzó, le clavó su acero en el cuello.

Zafó su espada tras cortar la cuerda trenzada que servía para disparar las lanzas, tornando la máquina momentáneamente inútil. Se acomodó el escudo en el brazo izquierdo. Una menos pero aún había una docena pendiente.

Se limpió el sudor que le empañaba los ojos y se preparó para seguir. Las sombras sobre el suelo se alargaron súbitamente. Sif levantó la mirada al cielo y contempló con horror otra flota de drakar descendiendo aquella infausta mañana.

–Odín todopoderoso –murmuró. Aquellas naves tomaron tierra portando la efigie de una cabeza de lobo en las velas. Las puertas se abrieron y una nueva compañía de mercenarios se unió a la pelea. –¡Ulfhednar a mí! –Los llamó. Sus hombres acababan de derribar un troll de piedra y ahora le aplastaban la cabeza con sus escudos, pero respondieron a su llamado volviendo a alinearse. –Cinco de fondo –les ordenó y se formaron –prepárense.

Se preguntó que nuevos guerreros surgirían de estos drakar, ¿más elfos? ¿Otros jötun? ¿Traidores aesir? Lo que nunca pensó fue escuchar el aullido de bestias gigantescas. No podían ser lobos, lo que salió del drakar no tenía pelo aunque se movía rápidamente en cuatro patas, portando jinetes armados con gruesas corazas. La diosa de la guerra los reconoció, sí eran lobos, los lobos de Hel.

La vanguardia que arremetió en su contra no llegó a tocarlos, aplastados por las catapultas de la ciudad. Le debía una a Eyvindur. Pero tras ello, el grupo de lobos se dispersó disminuyendo la posibilidad de que les acertaran y se desbandaron. Unos hacia los jötun que ahora peleaban con los jinetes de refresco de Hjörtur y Hrafn; otros hacia el campamento y otros más hacia Sif y sus hombres. Eran encabezados por una mujer ni más ni menos. Una guerrera de cabellos trenzados, de músculos tan poderosos que habían extinguido sus formas femeninas, de su aspecto sólo el rostro delataba su género.

Los rodearon y se les fueron encima a la vez. Sif ordenó no romper la formación, separados serían presa fácil. Se protegieron con los escudos y lanzaron estocadas a la vez. Tuvieron éxito pues las bestias retrocedieron. La segunda oleada que chocó con ellos no fue contenida con la misma facilidad. Se cubrieron con los escudos de nuevo pero cuando los bajaron para contraatacar los jinetes de las bestias arremetieron con lanzazos. Sif vio caer a varios de sus soldados. Soltó su escudo y decapitó un lobo con su espada, logró cortar hueso, tendones y músculos como si fueran mantequilla. Embravecidos por su coraje sus guerreros hicieron lo propio volviéndose blancos fáciles de los escorpiones. La diosa lo vio todo perdido, sólo había una salida.

–Retirada, hombres no se separen –se plegaron poco a poco hacia la ciudad, hasta que las catapultas pudieron protegerlos y garantizarles la vía de escape.

.

Tarkil tuvo que dejar la pelea, aunque no lo hizo a la buena, la orden de los gemelos, que para todo efecto seguían siendo sus reyes, no le hizo ninguna gracia pero ante todo era un soldado leal y no podía dar muestras de indisciplina. Tuvieron que dejar atrás a los jötun y cabalgar hacia la ciudad. Dieron contra los lobos de Hel. Su repliegue fue sangriento y apenas la mitad de la caballería consiguió evadirse.

.

Entretanto Hagen se movilizaba con la pericia de un cazador. Él tenía una sola orden y esa era la de llevarle a Eyvindur la cabeza de Ausmünd. Lo divisó abriéndose paso por la ciudad, portaba la corona y montaba un caballo blanco. Corrió en su dirección y se metió entre su escolta enarbolando su espada y desviando golpes con ella.

–¡Protejan al rey! –Gritaron al verlo acercarse, con los ojos ámbar, los brazos cubiertos de escamas, perdió su arma pero últimamente se valía más de sus garras de dragón para luchar. Los jinetes lo rodearon y le lanzaron sendas estocadas de espada que apenas y abrieron tenues cortadas en su piel de dragón. Hagen sujetó a uno clavándole las zarpas en la carne y lo arrojó lejos de sí. Evisceró otro y arrancó gargantas, desgarró rostros y se fue abriendo paso pero Ausmünd ya retrocedía.

–Pelea, maldito cobarde –le gritó con voz infrahumana.

–Es un demonio –clamaban los soldados pero no retrocedían. El viejo zorro lo miró un segundo deteniéndose.

–¡Los ojos! –les gritó a sus hombres al notar como Hagen se los protegió ante un tajo lanzado a su cara. Tuvo que cubrirse con ambos brazos para evitar varios lanzazos efectuados cuerpo a cuerpo en su contra.

–Ustedes lo pidieron –se dijo antes de lanzar una llamarada de fuego maldito. –¡Ausmünd! –Clamó por el usurpador quien ya daba la vuelta de regreso hacia el castillo junto con su hijo Leif. A él también le arrojó una vorágine de fuego. Sus guerreros vanir se interpusieron y aunque Hagen mató a toda la escolta el zorro de Vanaheim escapó por los pelos. Cuando cruzó el umbral del castillo Hagen no pudo avanzar más, las puertas se sellaron y la barrera mágica que las defendía podía repeler inclusive sus dones demoníacos.

.

Fandral llegó a lo alto de la muralla.

–Eyvindur –llamó al rey elfo, –¿quién de los nuestros queda allá abajo? –Preguntó el espadachín – ¿Sif?

–Ella ya entró en la ciudad, no debe tardar en reunirse con nosotros –respondió el elfo.

–¿No deberías estar bajo cubierto? –Lo increpó Fandral, sabía que el rey no era diestro combatiente, era arriesgado tenerlo ahí.

–Hagen ya viene hacia acá –le respondió el elfo como si aquello bastara para su seguridad. –Thor –añadió sin mirar a Fandral y dirigiendo sus ojos claros hacia el incendio en su anterior campamento –sólo queda Thor luchando.

.

La capitana de la compañía del lobo espoleó a su montura al punto en que los rayos caían a tierra. La seguía una veintena de aquellas bestias. Se las había comprado a una poderosa bruja llamada, la encantadora. Le habían costado su peso en oro pero lo valían. Ella no sabía cómo había conseguido los lobos aquella bruja, si había hecho tratos con Hela o procedían de otra fuente. Uno no se para en Hel y le hace la compra a la diosa. Aquel misterio había vuelto a su flota de mercenarios aún más temibles. Los había adquirido varios años atrás y desde entonces los contratos para la flota rosa se habían multiplicado.

–Holme –le gritaron sus guerreros norn pidiendo órdenes.

–Vamos a por Thor –les indicó sin disminuir la velocidad. –Bendita seas, encantadora –dijo al viento como se le había vuelto costumbre.

El dios del trueno había hecho retroceder a las tropas de Segsmündr. Los asgardianos se hicieron a un lado para cederle la pelea a Holme. Había tantos cuerpos de los caídos alrededor de Thor que Holme se preguntó a si misma si no estaría ni siquiera un poco cansado por la contienda. Lo más asombroso para ella, y Holme era una mujer difícil de sorprender, fue que Thor no se mostró ni siquiera un poco amedrentado ante la visión de los lobos de Hel. Ella llegó primero, entonando su grito de batalla. Le arrojó al dios del trueno la lanza que portaba pero él se lo esperaba y la esquivó. Su lobo saltó portentosamente tratando de agarrarle la cabeza pero él giró sobre sí mismo para tomar impulso y le asestó un golpe tremendo con el martillo. Su lobo cayó junto con Holme. Ella se levantó para ver que la jauría de lobos se ensañaba con Thor, pero cuando parecía que ya lo habían derribado y que lo machacarían con sus fauces, el aesir hizo precipitar un rayo desde las alturas quitándoselos de encima.

Holme vio venir a Nëhja, el mago de hielo embutido en su armadura que le triplicaba el tamaño. El gran gigante arremetió contra Thor por la espalda. Le soltó un puñetazo en la cabeza que lo derribó para luego alzarlo sujetándolo con ambas manos como si se tratara de un muñeco. Escuchó el crujir de los huesos del aesir. Thor zafó su brazo derecho y llamó al Mjölnir, que había soltado debido al ataque sorpresa del jötun. Las nubes de tormenta ennegrecieron sobre sus cabezas y comenzó a llover. Nëhja no lo soltaba como desafiándolo a lanzarle un rayo, pero Thor hizo mucho más que eso. El relámpago se dejó sentir, Holme percibió sus cabellos erizándose con la electricidad en el ambiente, cuando Thor hizo que el poder elemental que comandaba lo golpeara directamente a él; usó su propio cuerpo como conductor y electrocutó a Nëhja. La preciada armadura del mago de hielo se deshizo y Thor se vio libre, cayó con su armadura humeando. El jötun estaba expuesto, seguía con vida. Holme le silbó a su lobo que volvió a levantarse y atacó a Thor ya sin jinete. Sin embargo el dios debió considerar que no necesitaba lidiar más con ellos por el momento pues con un giro de la muñeca tomó impulso y emprendió el vuelo.

.

Nulka, el elfo oscuro, hizo que sus jötun terminaran de apagar el incendio del campamento. La tarea les fue más fácil debido a la lluvia que había conjurado Thor. Sus elfos se dieron prisa en terminar de saquear lo que quedaba en pie.

–Nulka –Segsmündr iba hacia él. Llevaba sangre manchándole la cara pero no parecía darle importancia. –Quiero las máquinas de asedio –le dijo el as y Nulka negó.

–Llegamos primero –explicó.

–Y nosotros te quitamos a Thor de encima cuando te estaba aplastando.

–Nosotros somos mejores con las máquinas –replicó y Segsmündr se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada. Nulka no se inmutó, en cambio miró en derredor, Holme no tardaría en llegar a reclamar su tajada. En el negocio de vender la espada todos se conocían. Por lo menos la compañía de mercenarios alfh, la de la luna roja, no había aparecido o no sacarían mucha ganancia. Nulka miró a los caballos que habían quedado sin jinete, los horripilantes lobos de Hel seguro se les echarían encima para devorarlos, a menos…

–Honorable Segsmündr –le dijo llamándolo con el adjetivo que más le gustaba al asgardiano. – ¿Por qué no me dejas las máquinas y te quedas los caballos? Tus hombres son buenos jinetes y aunque esas nobles bestias no resisten mucho los viajes en drakar, seguramente podrás ponerlos a la venta al mejor postor en otro mundo. Son corceles vanir de la más fina estampa y según veo hay muchos de ellos; mientras que de las máquinas de guerra en perfecto estado apenas quedaron unas pocas.

Segsmündr lo miró con suspicacia pero finalmente asintió.

–Díselo a Holme –le pidió pasando la orden a sus guerreros de ir a por los caballos, igual dijo que los troll de piedra debían quedarse lejos para no atemorizar a sus nuevas adquisiciones.

–¿Qué cosa me va a decir? –La norn ya llegaba donde ellos, tras ella traían inconsciente y medio chamuscado a Nëhja. –Pedazos de estiércol, escupitajos del infierno, ¿otra vez se están repartiendo el botín a mis espaldas?

–Cómo siempre, llegaste tarde –dijo Segsmündr. Nulka les hizo un gesto de no reñir.

–Seguimos juntos en esto. Esa enana loca nos paga por rescatar al rey vanir y no está rescatado, así que tendremos que tomar la ciudad. Queramos o no debemos trabajar juntos así que no es conveniente reñir.

–Quiero a las mujeres y niños –pidió Holme desde ya aunque aún ni peleaban por la dichosa capital. –Y quiero que juntemos el oro, la plata y las joyas que encontremos y dividamos ese botín en partes iguales. –Segsmündr rodó los ojos.

–Por mi parte me parece bien –dijo Nulka. –Yo me pido las armas de las murallas.

–Ya que me dejan de último y siempre se les olvida, compañeros ateos, me pido profanar el templo de la ciudad.

–Tú y tus profanaciones, no podrías estar más equivocado, nosotros veneramos a la diosa Hela.

–Y nosotros al espíritu de Malekith.

–Pues soy el único que se precia de conocer en persona a su dios –añadió Segsmündr posando una mano sobre un colgante en forma de martillo que llevaba, –y esto igual me lo hizo él –añadió señalándose la herida en la cabeza.

–Pareces más su entusiasta seguidora que un devoto –lo picó Holme pero su tono de voz era menos provocativo y más divertido. – ¿Y qué pasará con nuestros reales enemigos? Pocas veces luchamos con gente tan fina.

–Nuestra patrocinadora pidió que le entregásemos con vida al rey elfo –dijo Nulka. –Y eso es lo que haré aunque nunca especificó en qué condiciones lo quería. Los gemelos vanir son para Ausmünd, se muere por cortarles la cabeza. Supongo que Segsmündr querrá a su dios. –El aludido asintió.

–Aunque dudo mucho que logremos agarrar a Thor con vida, tendremos que matarlo en vez de apresarlo. –Los otros dos le dieron la razón. –La que les pido que preserven con vida es a la diosa de la guerra –dijo el as, Holme sonrió entretenida.

–Sería una buena esposa para ti –lo embromó pero el otro asintió con solemnidad. Sin duda Sif sería una excelente esposa para un mercenario traidor, del tipo de amorosa esposa que te degüella mientras duermes.

–Lo será. Haré que me relate historias sobre Thor todas las noches –dijo Segsmündr –y me dará una larga descendencia –añadió con una boba sonrisa en los labios, la cual se le borró al ver a Holme morderse la lengua para no continuar con más pullas.

–Vale pues, como buenos amigos te ayudaremos a conseguirla –prometió Nulka conciliador.

–Si encontramos a alguien más que valga la pena lo reclamo para mí, con algo de suerte el rey de Alfheim está ahí metido o mi grandiosa reina lameculos Karnilla, tal vez la trajeron a lustrarles el calzado –dijo Holme. Nulka se despidió en ese momento, debía ver que Nëhja fuera curado, lo necesitaba para tomar la ciudad.

–Que el dios Tyr nos ampare –les dijo Nulka a modo de despedida.

–Y las valkirias nos lleven –respondieron prácticamente a coro los otros dos capitanes. Mientras el elfo oscuro se alejaba alcanzó a escuchar a Holme que decía:

–Como parece que no hay botín para mí en este asqueroso campamento me retiro, aunque veo que mis lobos piensan distinto –las criaturas estaban ocupadas comenzando a devorar a los caídos y peleándose entre ellos por aquellos que seguían con vida. Nulka pasó rápido para no ver cómo le roían las tripas a un pobre miserable ulfhednar. Igual se estaban cebando con los cadáveres de sus elfos y sus jötun. Debía darse prisa en ordenar que los recogieran para cremarlos con dignidad.

–Holme –la voz de Segsmündr era una queja –ya hemos hablado de esto antes, retira a tus lobos, no pueden devorar a nuestros hombres por mucho que yazcan sin vida. Además de que es asqueroso de contemplar, sácalos de aquí. Dales a comer a los ulfhednar y a los vanir –y el sonido de un escupitajo que Nulka no supo si provenía de él o de ella terminó la conversación.

El día terminaba y los mercenarios habían vencido.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Capítulo IV

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO IV

* * *

**Breves notas de la autora y coautora**:

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre.

Agradecemos a quienes nos han ido leyendo, a quienes nos han dado follow y favorite pero sobre todo a los que nos dejan un review, pues no sólo son el combustible de toda historia sino que retroalimenta a la misma. Gracias, gracias :3

Aprovechamos este espacio para anunciar que las autoras se van de vacaciones navideñas y pues no habrá más capítulos por el momento (se cubre de los jitomatazos por si los hay), así que en vez de vernos la próxima semana, nos estaremos leyendo nuevamente el día 3 de enero. Echaremos de menos las actualizaciones pero es que con tanta navidad, distracciones y la familia que da la lata, nuestras cabezas ya están en las fiestas y no hay concentración para continuar con el mismo ritmo de siempre. Les deseamos una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo, y les agradecemos regalarnos parte de su tiempo al leer nuestro pequeño fic. (Si quieren darnos un buen regalo de navidad, no olviden dejar un review)

**ADVERTENCIAS**: AU, aún más sangre y tripas, mucho dolor emocional, romance.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo IV:

Alguien había encendido los braseros en la casa que iban a ocupar para el concejo, las ascuas confirieron a las paredes un color rojizo. Fueron entrando sin ningún orden aparente aunque al final Thor terminó en un extremo de la mesa, a su derecha estaba Sif y a su izquierda Fandral, quien cojeaba al andar. Tarkil quedó justo en medio, frente a ambos soberanos vanir y Haraldur. Al final se encontraba Eyvindur en contraposición a Thor, con Hagen a un lado y al otro, Belegaer.

Fandral fue el primero en echar mano de la frasca de vino, aunque al primer trago hizo una mueca de desagrado ante él, y finalmente lo bebió. Los reyes vanir tomaron la palabra de inmediato.

–Que Surtur se lleve el alma de mi tío –masculló Hrafn. Era un sentimiento compartido el que expresaba.

–Una vez me dijo que jamás confiara en los mercenarios. El guerrero que lucha por dinero sólo es leal a su bolsillo –Hjörtur parecía más sorprendido que airado. Eyvindur estaba mirando a Thor visiblemente enfadado.

–Ustedes sabían –dijo con frialdad –ahora entiendo el porqué de sus últimas acciones, sabían que esto pasaría. No me confiaste tal cosa –le soltó a Thor directamente.

–Pensábamos que Ausmünd había logrado hacer pasar un mensaje solicitando refuerzos, pero la fuente de tal información no era confiable, más aun aunque lo fuera esperábamos un ejército vanir por el paso de las montañas, no mercenarios descendiendo de los cielos en drakar –habló Sif en lugar de su rey. –Ya no importa si teníamos sospechas, lo que nos concierne en este momento es lo que haremos ahora.

Eyvindur apartó los ojos de Thor y se miró las manos apoyadas en su regazo.

–Mi rey –dijo Belegaer a Eyvindur –tenemos que lanzar un ataque desde las murallas con los escorpiones con los que contamos, es lo que he dicho desde el principio. Podemos destruir el campamento para que dejen de abastecerse con él e impedir que sigan hurtando nuestras máquinas ¡ahora las podrán usar en nuestra contra! –No era necesario que nadie le recordara a Eyvindur lo que pasó con sus preciosas máquinas.

–Puedo dirigir ese ataque –ofreció Hagen –esos mercenarios van a probar el sabor del fuego y del acero.

–Cuidado, puede que se te escapen como Ausmünd –le dijo Fandral desde el otro lado de la mesa interviniendo, ya estaban enterados de lo sucedido con el zorro de Vanaheim. –Lo tuviste al alcance de la mano, ¿cómo pudiste fallar? –El rubio era el que tenía más valor para reclamarle lo que todos los demás estaban pensando, de haber muerto Ausmünd ya habrían terminado la guerra. –No entiendo cómo ha podido suceder esto. Nosotros que veníamos a liberar al pueblo vanir ahora estamos siendo asediados y esos mercenarios ahí, ya me imagino la de armas que han de estar disfrutando, y ¡nuestras provisiones! Tenía un barril de vino de Nornheim –se quejó el espadachín.

–Te agradecemos por señalar lo evidente –intervino Hagen. –Eyvindur, di una sola palabra y Belegaer y yo atacaremos –trató de retomar lo primero que dijo.

–Eso es precipitado. Ni siquiera sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos ni lo que nos ha costado esta incursión mercenaria –intervino de nuevo Sif.

Haraldur se quedó mirando a la diosa como si quisiera decirle algo pero ella no lo notó.

–Son los mercenarios de la compañía del lobo, la de la tormenta y la de Nulka –contestó Tarkil con voz dura, su rostro parecía tallado en roca. –La primera es liderada por una norn, sólo Freyja y Frey saben cómo pudo conseguir a los lobos de Hel para sus huestes. La compañía de la tormenta son renegados asgardianos, hemos tenido problemas de piratería con ellos en el pasado, están bajo el mando de Segsmündr. Y la última es la compañía de Nulka, como ya vieron es una mezcla de elfos oscuros y jötun. Y si la general Sif quiere saber cuántos hombres nos costaron los lobos de Hel, la respuesta es setecientos jinetes y casi un millar de caballos que ahora tienen los mercenarios. Todas las máquinas de asedio élficas y quinientos ulfhednar –enumeró. Haraldur volvió a hacer amago de hablar. –A los heridos se les está ateniendo pero puede que para el anochecer esa suma incremente –presagió Lord Tarkil. Cada reino había llevado a sus maestres con sus ayudantes y la ciudad prestaba a cada mujer u hombre que tuviera conocimientos de sanador y aun así eran insuficientes para los heridos.

–¿Vieron al jötun que se hizo un gigante? –Les dijo Hjörtur –jamás pensé que pudieran hacer eso, ¿pueden tener más de ellos? –Parecía preocupado.

–No lo creo. Sin duda es un eyjafjallajökull, aún en Jötunheim son raros, no creo que tengan más como él –dijo Thor, acordándose de las enseñanzas que le había compartido Loki. Se había quitado la armadura chamuscada y exhibía algunas quemaduras por contacto en los brazos, nada que llegase siquiera a incomodarlo. Notó que los demás asintieron a sus palabras dándolas por ciertas.

–Bendito sea Tyr –dijo Hagen –lobos de Hel, gigantes de hielo y de roca, guerreros asgardianos que obviamente les patean el trasero a los originales…

–¿Qué dijiste? –Lo interrumpió Fandral.

–Dijo lo que dijo, o sea que perdieron el campamento –respondió Belegaer en vez de Hagen –y con ello, nuestro armamento.

–No están siendo de ayuda –amonestó Hrafn a los elfos.

–¿De ayuda? –Dijo el dragón negro –ayuda sería que ustedes dos no salieran al campo de batalla para convertirse en alfileteros andantes. ¿Es qué nadie les dijo que los que salen a la vanguardia son siempre los primeros en caer? Si tienen habilidades que les desconocemos a la hora de pelear o si han decidido librarse de una buena vez de uno de ustedes, tampoco estaría mal que nos lo dijeran porque parece que no se han enterado de qué si estamos aquí es por ayudarles –les regañó sin más.

–No podíamos quedarnos atrás –brincó de inmediato Hjörtur –la caballería necesitaba ayuda, habíamos perdido ya el campamento y las armas, si también la perdíamos…

–… estaríamos en clara desventaja –terminó Hrafn por su hermano.

–Lamento decirlo, sus majestades –fue Lord Tarkil el que habló dirigiéndose a sus soberanos –pero el general Hagen tienen razón, no es necesario que ustedes se expongan al peligro. Son ustedes nuestra razón de emprender la lucha, no podemos perderlos en una acción tan funesta como era ir a reforzarme. En vez de auxiliarme, tuve que replegarme para protegerlos –se sinceró. Haraldur estaba asintiendo a las palabras que Tarkil decía.

Hasta ahora los vanir se mostraban serios y parcos en sus expresiones. Thor podía notar que apreciaban a sus reyes pero no los respetaban por su escasa edad. Y a la vez, el dios del trueno conocía el amargo sabor de una riña en público, de colmo estaba de acuerdo en lo que Tarkil decía. ¿Era así como su padre se sentía cuando debía serenarlo por sus imprudencias? Observó el semblante impávido de Hrafn y el color carmesí que cubría las mejillas de Hjörtur; las emociones de los gemelos rápidamente se tornaron en fría indignación y ambos se hundieron en sus sillas enfadados.

Haraldur se removió incómodo intentando llamar la atención nuevamente.

–¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Thor cediéndole la palabra por fin.

–Los lobos de Hel, se están cebando con los cuerpos de nuestros caídos, enviamos un mensajero con bandera blanca hasta esa mujer norn pero rechazó parlamentar –les dijo.

–No podemos permitir que traten así a nuestros muertos –dijo Lord Tarkil cuya expresión se había perturbado, Fandral igual se veía angustiado. Thor supo que compartían la desazón de que los hombres muertos ahí les eran cercanos, casi como hermanos.

–Lord Tarkil, Haraldur, no será así –lo apoyó Thor –Fandral, irás con una delegación, con bandera blanca, acércate al tal Segsmündr, si tiene algo de asgardiano aún, entenderá lo que le planteas, también pide los cuerpos de los vanir. –Lo usual sería que intercambiaran muertos pero ellos no contaban con ningún cadáver de mercenario. Esperaba que Segsmündr escuchara la petición del rubio. Fandral asintió, lo haría en cuanto saliera de ahí.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio, uno extraño.

–¿Qué podemos hacer? Estamos encerrados en la ciudad, la unidad ulfhednar está disminuida, la caballería no es efectiva contra los jötun, tenemos los escorpiones en la ciudad pero nosotros mismos destruimos la mayoría cuando intentábamos entrar. No tenemos suministros –fue enumerando Hrafn.

–Pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento, ¿es qué nos han derrotado? Tal vez tendríamos que pedir la paz. –Completó lo dicho Hjörtur.

–¿La paz? –Habló Eyvindur. Agitó un instante la copa de vino que tenía en la mano, pensativo. Ni siquiera bebió más, la estrelló contra el suelo haciéndola añicos. –Está es la paz que tendremos, ha matado a sus súbditos y a los delegados extranjeros, ha proferido amenazas contra sus reyes y sumió su propia ciudad en desesperación y muerte. Pero sobre todo es un traidor, ¿qué ganaría él haciendo la paz más que sus cabezas adornando las picas? –Le señaló a los gemelos. –Si pedimos una tregua pensará que somos débiles.

–Pero… podría hablar con él, tratar de hacerle comprender lo desesperado de su posición, si los mercenarios no llegan hasta él… –argumentó el gemelo mayor.

–Lo comprende perfectamente –dijo Sif –no es idiota. Tiene ojos y la esperanza de que sus mercenarios lo liberen, ¿por qué no habría de tenerlas? Ha perdido menos hombres que nosotros, está cerca de conseguir evadirse y convertirnos en presas. Cómo están las cosas podríamos perder la guerra.

–Un par der batallas no hacen la guerra –contradijo Hagen.

–Al contrario, una batalla perdida puede decidir todo el rumbo de la guerra, como debiste haber aprendido en Ijósálfar –le recordó la diosa del a guerra.

–Si estás insinuando…

–No insinuó nada, Hagen. Digo abiertamente lo que pienso, estoy de acuerdo en qué algo debemos hacer y no son negociaciones de paz, antes me bebería una jarra de meados de caballo que confiar en la palabra de Ausmünd. Pero eso no significa que nos lancemos a ciegas –replicó.

–Los concejos de mi padre nunca fueron así –pensó Thor desde su sitio observando los ánimos caldearse.

–Hagen, no –se adelantó Eyvindur cuando lo vio ponerse en pie.

–De no haberme arrancado las alas, ni haberme puesto sus piedras mágicas para que explote en mil pedazos cuando me transforme, ya estaría en el castillo cenándome a Ausmünd y como postre tendría a varios mercenarios –dijo en clara amenaza. –Y de la guerra de Alfheim la que salió escapando fuiste tú.

El rostro de Sif palideció. Fandral se puso en pie de inmediato con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada presto a defender el honor de su amiga.

–Siéntense los dos –les mandó Thor pero ninguno se movió –¡ahora mismo! –Fandral, acostumbrado a obedecerle, se sentó. Hagen en cambió no se dejaba avasallar tan fácilmente y permaneció en pie hasta que Eyvindur le puso una mano en el brazo, entonces finalmente cedió.

Casi todos callaron al momento, un instante, antes de que las conversaciones se volvieran privadas. Hrafn reprendió a su hermano por el llamamiento a la paz y le explicaba por qué razones no podía ser mientras Lord Tarkil los miraba atentamente. Hagen en cambio se inclinaba hacia Eyvindur con quien intercambiaba frases rápidas que no llegaban hasta sus oídos y Fandral decía que ya podían ir mandando un mensaje a Asgard para que les enviaran refuerzos. Thor no podía dejar de pensar que si estaban perdiendo era por las malas decisiones que habían tomado, y no estaba culpando a nadie en particular sino a todos. Todos eran poderosos y hábiles a su manera, ¿entonces por qué ese bastardo les estaba ganando? Cada quien hacía lo que le venía en gana, Eyvindur y sus elfos, Lord Tarkil y los vanir, inclusive ellos.

–Como antes dijimos Hagen y yo, debemos atacar a los mercenarios. Cuando ellos caigan, Ausmünd no tendrá más aliados y no le quedará más opción que deponer sus armas y entregarse –dijo Belegaer mirando a su rey. Era claro que seguirían adelante aunque los vanir y los aesir no los respaldaran. –Además, son elfos oscuros… –dijo mirando intensamente a su rey.

–Sea –dijo Eyvindur.

–No –interrumpió Thor.

Tenía que hacerlos plegarse a órdenes concretas y a una sola estrategia. Impedirles seguir saltándose mutuamente a la yugular y alinearlos en un frente común. Ya había soportado bastante consejo por ese día. Notó que su negativa tomó desprevenido al rey elfo.

–Los mercenarios son combatientes profesionales y no podemos tomarlos a la ligera. Sin embargo su objetivo no somos nosotros sino rescatar a Ausmünd, así que el nuestro deberá ser impedírselo. Si los elfos salen a guerrear ahora comprometen nuestras defensas. Nos quedaremos dentro de la ciudad. Lord Tarkil es el más adecuado para combatirlos en este momento –se dirigió al vanir como si fuera uno de sus hombres. –Te pido que desgastes a los mercenarios mediante incursiones relámpago. Sif y yo te auxiliaremos en ello. Deberás ver cómo, pero no les daremos ni un minuto de descanso. Hjörtur y Hrafn, ustedes deben pacificar la ciudad y a sus habitantes. En cuanto a Ausmünd, lo dejaremos pudrir dentro del castillo. Le haremos una guerra de desgaste como la que él nos ha hecho hasta el momento. Procederemos así y solicitaré refuerzos a Asgard, hasta entonces nadie deberá luchar por su cuenta. Eyvindur, Belegaer y tú son muy hábiles en el uso de las máquinas y tenemos aún de ellas dentro de la ciudad. Lo que necesito es que las pongan a funcionar para nuestros propios propósitos. –Tras decir todo eso remató al puro estilo de su padre poniéndose en pie. –Prepárense, nos movilizaremos al amanecer –y con ello no permitió que le discutieran.

Sif salió con Fandral siguiéndole y otro tanto hicieron los gemelos. Hagen hizo una mueca pero el que se quedó atrás fue Eyvindur. Una vez su padre le dijo que era más difícil comandar a un ingeniero que a una compañía de hired renuentes, o como Bran explicó mejor, los ingenieros no eran soldados acostumbrados a cumplir órdenes y había que arrearles el culo. Eyvindur no era guerrero, y Thor lo había dejado tomar varias decisiones porque era el más agraviado pero, aunque en la política ellos dos fueran pares, en la guerra el elfo era un ingeniero y debía asumir su papel.

–Podemos llegar a perder todo si te equivocas –le dijo –tus hombres, mis soldados, la población vanir…

Thor le tomó de un hombro antes de que siguiera con sus funestas palabras.

–No podemos dejar que el enemigo nos divida, en cuanto a las perdidas, se tienen que soportar como un soldado, valerosamente y sin quejarse.

–Eso ya lo he hecho –le dijo Eyvindur señalándose el rostro. –Valerosamente y sin quejarme –sus palabras se fueron convirtiendo en un murmullo hasta apagarse. Thor le acarició las cicatrices que deformaban su cara, notó de inmediato lo incómodo que le resultó al rey elfo sentir su tacto pero en vez de rechazarlo, endureció más sus facciones y se lo permitió.

–Cuando esto inició dijiste que la fortuna te había bendecido con amigos que saben guerrear. No pretendo menoscabar tu autoridad ni subestimo tu valía. Lo que te pido es que confíes en mí. Saldremos adelante –le habló no como su general sino como su amigo. Eyvindur asintió y recobró el aplomo.

–Haré que mis hombres apuntalen las puertas, verificaré el estado de las catapultas que nos quedan dentro de la ciudad, con unos ajustes nos serán útiles –habló de manera práctica y se marchó.

Thor recordó las innumerables ocasiones en que su padre le impidió actuar de manera impulsiva, en que lo obligaba a morder el freno como si fuera un caballo salvaje, y acatar órdenes que a veces le parecían una pérdida de tiempo.

–Cuánta razón tenías –estaba seguro de que no estaría muy orgulloso de su papel en Vanaheim, pero también esperaba estar a tiempo de resarcirse.

.

Ausmünd hizo venir a los dos sanadores que le quedaban en el castillo. Desde hacía una semana había ordenado racionar la comida y sus hombres empezaban a resentir el hambre. Hagen le impidió aprovechar la brecha que abrieron los mercenarios; pero Nulka y los otros dos seguían ahí; y no lo abandonarían. Con un poco más de tiempo aun podía vencer, el problema era que no estaba seguro de tener más tiempo. Los sanadores estaban terminando de cortarle piel y tejido de la espalda. Aguantó el procedimiento sin gritar aunque estaba cubierto en sudor por el dolor y por la fiebre que había hecho presa de él. Se sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

–No se puede hacer nada más mi señor –dijo uno de los sanadores vendándole el torso, donde Hagen había alcanzado a quemarlo. –Majestad, esto es fuego maldito y no puede aplacarse con nada, por el contrario su efecto avanza carcomiendo su cuerpo.

Ausmünd asintió con seriedad sentándose.

–¿Cuánto tiempo? –Inquirió, sin perder la razón por el sufrimiento y por la condena.

–A la velocidad a la que se esparce podría alcanzar su corazón y detenerlo en cualquier momento, como su alteza es muy fuerte, quizá resista un día o dos –se lamentó el anciano. Su esposa, Ellisef, estaba ahí con un bebé en brazos y detrás de ella, su hijo mayor, Leif. Su otro hijo había muerto a manos de Hagen pero a cambio de su vida, ellos pudieron evadirse.

–Ya no me queda tiempo –se dijo.

Ellisef se arrodilló ante él y lo abrazó llorando. Su hijo asintió con gravedad. Al mirarlo, Ausmünd supo lo que debía hacerse. Si lograba matar a Hjörtur y Hrafn; los aliados de sus sobrinos no tendrían más opción que aceptar al siguiente en la línea de sucesión: Leif. Le acarició el cabello a Ellisef y le indicó con un ademan a su hijo que se acercara. Había tanto que quería instruirle y de pronto las palabras eran tan escasas. Aun así, su deber como padre le dictaba que debía aconsejarlo lo mejor que pudiera antes de abandonarlo para irse al Valhala.

.

Un emisario partió de Hreyfingin enarbolando una bandera blanca. Portaba un mensaje para Hjörtur y Hrafn quienes lo recibieron algo extrañados. El mensajero tenía órdenes de Ausmünd de esperar por una respuesta y así se los hizo saber. Los gemelos se encerraron en la casa que fungía como su cuartel. Thor y los demás los siguieron intrigados.

–¿Qué pone el mensaje? –Preguntó Hagen impaciente mientras los gemelos leían y releían. Hrafn se lo quitó a Hjörtur y lo leyó en voz alta para que todos estuvieran enterados.

"_Ausmünd, rey de Vanaheim a sus sobrinos Hjörtur y Hrafn._

_Omitiendo las desavenencias previas que hemos tenido, así como su deslealtad y desobediencia hacia la persona de su rey; he decidido poner fin a la guerra que ustedes han traído a nuestro reino provocando con ello gran dolor y destrucción. Con el propósito de no prolongar el sufrimiento de mi pueblo me veo obligado a reconocer su codicia y combatirla con mis propias manos, esperando que conserven algo del honor que debieron aprender de su padre y de mí. _

_He decidido que resolvamos el asedio mediante el juicio de las nornas. Dado que ustedes son dos y no someteré esta situación a una riña acerca de sus derechos de sucesión, propongo que ambos luchen amparados por segundos. Para que el duelo sea justo luchemos cuatro contra cuatro. Sin artilugios ni magia, sólo con nuestra habilidad con las armas, tal como los verdaderos hombres deben batirse. _

_Mi propuesta expirará en veinticuatro horas_".

–Es una locura –dijo Sif con voz monocorde. –No puede ser sino una trampa. Una resolución tan impulsiva no calza con su proceder previo.

–Hay que hacerlo –dijo sin dudar Hagen. –Thor y yo seremos sus segundos y podremos aniquilarlo por fin.

– ¿Thor y tú? –Habló Fandral –estipuló que sin artilugios ni magia, o lo que es lo mismo, sin Mjölnir ni poderes de dragón. Soy mejor espadachín que tú. –Hagen lo fulminó con la mirada para luego darle una mirada burlona.

–Ni Thor ni yo, sea pues, será un placer comprobar si eres tan diestro como siempre presumes. Al fin y al cabo si la cosa no es así no es mi cabeza la que se arriesga.

–Aun no resolvemos si aceptaremos la propuesta –habló Tarkil perentorio.

Thor empezaba a ver las mismas provocaciones del concejo previo. Alzó una mano para llamarlos a la calma, con satisfacción comprobó que todos guardaban silencio en el acto y lo miraban expectantes.

–Hagen tiene razón –dijo y Fandral lo miró dolido –las cabezas que se arriesgan son las de Hjörtur y Hrafn. Ya antes hemos dicho que hacemos esto por ellos así que por esa razón, por nuestra amistad y también en deferencia a su rango les preguntaré, ¿qué es lo que desean hacer? –Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Hjörtur y Hrafn lo miraban incrédulos ante tal muestra de respeto. El mayor se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello y el menor tartamudeó un par de veces antes de recobrar la capacidad de hablar.

–Thor… nosot… claro. ¡Sí! Queremos hacerlo. Seguro es algo imprudente y necio pero el corazón nos dicta que enfrentemos el riesgo.

–Nuestro tío va y dice que quiere proteger la ciudad y detener el sufrimiento pero… pero…

–Nosotros queríamos eso desde el principio, no se vale que se robe nuestros ideales.

Thor asintió procurando no sonreír. Sif lo miraba como si hubiera enloquecido.

–Yo soy del mismo parecer. Sé que nuestra estrategia previa era resistir y rendirlo por hambre pero el daño a este reino ha sido ingente. Debemos pensar primero en el pueblo y en nuestras tropas antes que en la victoria. –Eyvindur negó casi imperceptiblemente pero Thor alcanzó a verlo. No se iba a retractar. –Permitiré –dijo adjudicándose el liderazgo absoluto –que ustedes mismos elijan a sus segundos en el duelo, dado que lo que se arriesga aquí son sus vidas. –Ante eso último Eyvindur lo miró como si acabara de entender algo. –Sin embargo, no quiero una respuesta inmediata. Tómense un momento para cavilarlo. Hay que redactar una respuesta. Ausmünd no menciona por ningún lado el destino de los rehenes con los que aun cuenta. Quiero que jure entregárnoslos sin importar el resultado del juicio de las nornas.

Todos se mostraron conformes, aunque de todos modos Thor no les había pedido permiso para resolver la situación. Se levantó y la reunión se dispersó con ese simple gesto. Empezaba a recuperar la confianza como general. Salió de aquella sala y Eyvindur fue tras él. Ya se lo esperaba. No quería pelear con él aunque de todos modos, quien se había mostrado más ansioso por darle un final a aquel asedio había sido precisamente el rey elfo.

–Eso fue muy astuto de tu parte –le dijo Eyvindur alcanzándolo. Thor no comprendió a que iba esa frase. –Si les permitimos luchar seguramente Ausmünd buscará matar por lo menos a uno. Por fin finiquitaremos el maldito conflicto sobre sus derechos de sucesión. Es más, podemos escoger tú y yo. Es seguro que elegirán como segundos a uno de los nuestros sino es que a los dos en lugar de a sus vanir. Si ordenamos proteger a uno de ellos y dejar a su suerte al otro; podemos imponer al próximo rey, o al menos controlar la mayoría de las posibilidades, en un combate así todo puede ocurrir.

Thor miró a Eyvindur como si no lo reconociera, y en verdad no lo hacía.

–No haré tal cosa, son nuestros amigos y confían en nosotros, no dictaré sentencia de muerte para ninguno de los dos. Por lo demás, no traté de ser astuto como piensas, mis palabras significan lo que significan y nada más.

Eyvindur lo observó con interés antes de que sus ojos volvieran a la frialdad habitual.

–Admiro tu buen corazón Thor –dijo –veremos cuanto tiempo puedes conservar esta… –el rey elfo pensó la palabra –ingenuidad.

–Thor –Hagen salió con el mensaje ya listo. –Hjörtur te quiere de segundo, y aunque Lady Fandral se acaba de quejar de ello, Hrafn me escogió a mí. Mi opinión sobre la inteligencia de esos dos acaba de mejorar –dijo el dragón. –Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Su padre elegiría un campeón que lo representara, su padre no arriesgaría la vida en una cosa así. Recordó a Loki diciéndole que debía hallar su propio camino.

–Por supuesto.

.

El día le había fluido a Loki como agua entre los dedos. Había pasado la tarde con Hagbard, afinando la petición de subvención que el acerero quería hacer para una represa en Nidavelir y en la que Loki estaba de acuerdo. Cuando terminaron el tinto de verano estaban hablando de una mujer que Hagbard consideraba capaz para el puesto de tesorera. Era joven, de nobleza muy incierta, y que laboraba con el gremio de prestamistas. El ex acerero le juraba que podía hacer aparecer oro con un chasquido de sus dedos.

Ari entró en ese momento.

–Mi señor –lo llamó –la embajadora Dgeir está lista para su audiencia, la acompaña un soldado alfh.

Loki volvió a rellenar su copa.

–Hazlos pasar –concedió.

Hagbard se despidió de él invitándolo a cenar en sus aposentos, le dijo, casi de pasada, que Lady Amora iba a estar presente.

Dgeir entró seguida de un hombre mayor, fornido y curtido por una vida en el ejército. Iba acicalado con el cabello corto y la frente despejada. Le hicieron una reverencia como todos los que se le acercaban y Loki les indicó que tomaran asiento frente a él. No podía imaginarse que querían los alfh.

–Su majestad –empezó a hablar la embajadora, –le presento a Sindri, es el líder de los alfh asentados en Asgard. –El rostro le sonaba de algo a Loki, y pronto supo por qué. Lo había visto en Høstblót, era el ganador de la justa de lanceros. Cuando le había entregado el premio correspondiente había escrutado a Loki con tal intensidad que el hechicero se preguntó si querría atacarlo. Esa misma mirada atenta era la que le dirigía en ese momento. Loki no se sintió incómodo, ya se había acostumbrado a ser observado todo el tiempo. El soldado se puso de pie, le hizo una reverencia más y empezó a hablar como si declamara, un discurso preparado de antemano.

–Alteza, quisiera enfatizar que yo y muchos de mis compatriotas asentados en Asgard, le debemos la vida. Durante la anterior guerra, lo vimos cuando usted tomó el cofre de los antiguos inviernos e invirtió su poder que nos mantenía congelados a merced de los gigantes de hielo. A su vez, nosotros ayudamos a salvar su vida cuando lo apresaron en Jötunheim tiempo después. Fue una gran alegría, bendita la diosa de la guerra, devolverlo a salvo. Por esta historia que nos une quisiéramos hacerle una petición: le suplicamos interceda por los alfh que residen en Asgard.

Ahí hizo una pausa, esa era una señal para la embajadora, Dgeir sacó un documento que puso frente a Loki. El ojiverde lo tomó y paseó la mirada sobre él.

–Hay leyes instauradas por Bor acerca de los extranjeros en Asgard –explicó Dgeir –dice a grandes rasgos, que no tienen derecho a casarse, comprar propiedades, laborar o tener hijos que sean reconocidos como ases sin permiso del rey. Aquí en Asgard viven cuatro mil alfh comprados a Laufey en la última guerra, a ese número hay que sumarles sus familias. Todos reconocen y han jurado lealtad al rey de Asgard, no son esclavos pero tampoco son ciudadanos con pleno derecho.

Los ojos de Loki frenaron sobre unas líneas del documento. Puso su dedo índice sobre el pergamino y miró a Dgeir como si hubiera enloquecido.

–Esto es una petición de ciudadanía.

–Lo es –retomó la palabra Sindri, quien no había vuelto a sentarse. –Mis compatriotas y yo nos sentimos acorralados. Residimos en viviendas designadas por el rey Odín para tales fines, pero estamos hacinados. El Padre de Todo nos asignó una paga por nuestros servicios en la guerra contra Jötunheim. Así que tenemos dinero y voluntad para trabajar y construir nuestros propios hogares pero no el derecho. Queremos abrazar Asgard como nuestra patria. Ni siquiera nos llamaron para acudir a la guerra en Vanaheim, estamos varados.

–Esta petición debe presentarse en una audiencia pública ante Thor –explicó Loki.

–El consejo se va a oponer –dijo en el acto Dgeir. –Si Sindri se presenta salido de la nada con algo así… lo único que ganará será una humillante negativa.

–Exactamente, ¿qué desean de mí? –Dgeir intentó tomar la palabra pero Sindri no la dejó.

–Nuestro soberano parece haberse olvidado de nosotros así que necesitamos que tú le recuerdes que seguimos aquí. –Se le olvidó el protocolo a la hora de hablar ahora que no recitaba un discurso. –Explícale que queremos solo lo justo para vivir con dignidad, queremos hacer de Asgard nuestro hogar y queremos poder ganarnos la vida de otras maneras además de guerreando en nombre del rey.

– ¿Y qué les hace pensar que yo soy la persona indicada para abordar este problema? ¿Por qué no solicitan una audiencia privada directamente con Thor? O mejor aún, ¿por qué no le piden a Sif que intervenga? –Ella había sido adoptada por los soldados alfh como su diosa y era muy amiga de Thor, era por mucho mejor que él para abogar en su nombre.

–Ella está lejos y muy ocupada, en cambio tú estás aquí –siguió Sindri, Dgeir le hizo una señal de mesurarse pero fue inútil. –Tú puedes entendernos, tu caso es el precedente en el que fincamos nuestra petición, igual llegaste siendo extranjero y ahora mira todo cuanto has logrado, y además, todos sabemos que Thor te prodiga un gran afecto, si intercedes por nosotros sin duda te escuchará con mejor disposición que a nadie. –Loki no pudo contener un suspiro. –No queremos nada más, excepto que sea de ti de quien Thor escuche este problema. Sólo eso.

Lo tenían en muy alta estima si pensaban que bastaba con que Loki expusiera un problema sin importar lo grave que fuera para que Thor dijera que sí.

–Su majestad, por favor, se lo imploramos –dijo Dgeir con tono suave. –Nadie más nos prestará oídos. –La ciudad de Asgard no tenía un gobernador como las demás provincias, su administración le pertenecía por entero al rey, así que en verdad estaban varados.

–Yo… –no tenía un buen motivo para negarse –le comentaré a Thor lo que me han dicho. –Ambos alfh sonrieron ampliamente.

–Le agradecemos su tiempo y su diligencia para con nosotros –finalizó Dgeir intentando rescatar algo de la etiqueta.

Sindri le hizo la reverencia más profunda que Loki había recibido en su vida y se marcharon. Loki entendía porque a Sif y a Thor les gustaba más tratar con los soldados que con los cortesanos. Este capitán había sido directo, no le había ofrecido regalos, cumplidos vacíos ni sobornos a modo de lisonja para persuadirlo. Loki volvió a mirar el documento, lo leería con cuidado, aunque estaba seguro de que los alfh no conseguirían lo que querían. Cuatro mil permisos de ciudadanía, negó para sí mismo. Sí, él era un precedente vigente y muy importante pero su caso había sido único. Él era príncipe y se desposó con el mismísimo heredero al trono, no era como ellos, no era un botín de guerra arrebatado de manos de Laufey.

–No, no lo soy –se dijo.

Ari volvió a entrar con un mensajero agitado detrás de él, que hizo una reverencia y luego hincó una rodilla en el suelo. Loki le hizo una seña para que se pusiera en pie, portaba un mensaje de Heimdall. Loki lo tomó con presteza, tenía un nudo en la garganta cuando rasgó el sello que lo protegía. Sus ojos lo leyeron con avidez y después lo dejó caer sobre su escritorio. Se sintió aliviado pero un instante después se preocupación se reavivó junto con cierto encono. Loki despidió al mensajero que se había quedado quieto a mitad de su despacho como un pasmarote.

– ¿Quiere que haga algo, mi señor? –Preguntó Ari.

–No –negó Loki, no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer con respecto a esas noticias. –Un juicio de las nornas, por Ymir, es así como van a decidir quién ocupara el trono en Vanaheim –soltó Loki, y no era que necesitara informárselo a Ari, era simplemente que quería soltarlo para ver si sonaba tan absurdo como en su cabeza. Loki sabía lo que implicaba ese juicio, era un combate dedicado a las diosas, en el cual el que vencía era quien ostentaba la causa justa. No era algo que se viera todos los días, de hecho Loki estaba seguro de que no había sido empleado nunca para resolver algo tan grande como la sucesión de un reino. Estaba seguro que Thor no se perdería algo así. – ¿En qué estás pensando? –No pudo evitar preguntarse.

.

Ausmünd juró entregarles a sus prisioneros al terminar el combate singular. Ratificó tal orden frente a sus generales. El duelo tendría lugar en la explanada frente a Hreyfingin. El pueblo al completo se había conglomerado y observaban apiñados alrededor, desde los techos de sus casas y desde cada ventana. Tuvieron que dejar entrar un grupo de mercenarios, pues, como compañeros de combate Ausmünd había elegido a los capitanes de cada compañía. Los gemelos tuvieron que jurar que aun si perdían les permitirían irse por su propio pie o bien que sus hombres se llevasen sus cadáveres.

–Ten cuidado –le pidió Sif a Thor al verlo desprenderse de la capa roja y de la armadura. Él asintió y le dio una palmada en el hombro para animarla.

Todos los contendientes iban con el torso desnudo, excepto Ausmünd y Holme que llevaban una casaca puesta; nadie llevaba armas. Los ocho se reunieron al centro de la plaza donde Ausmünd había hecho clavar diversas espadas y lanzas. Se pusieron a revisarlas para darlas por buenas.

–Que los condenados de Hel, se lleven mis ojos. No puedo creer lo que veo, ¡Hagen! ¡Mi rey! – Holme lo reverenció con entusiasmo para luego tomar un arma. –Un placer conocerlo en persona –le dijo mientras pasaba el dedo por el filo de una espada y le miraba el cuello a Hagen como decidiendo donde asestarle el tajo.

El dragón la ignoró, en cambio se dirigió a Hjörtur y Hrafn. Los dos se veían muy pálidos. Esperaba que no les diera por ponerse a vomitar como novatos. Ya habían estado en una guerra civil.

–Valor pequeños reyes –les dijo en lugar de mofarse de ellos. –Pocos son los hombres que tienen el honor de que sus gestas pasen a la historia. Sin importar lo que suceda hoy una cosa será recordada, si enfrentaron este lance del destino con valor y honor, o si se atemorizaron. Escojan ahora que es lo que desean –ambos gemelos asintieron al mismo tiempo y sus semblantes adoptaron resolución.

Se alejaron unos pasos para hacer silbar en el aire sus armas preparándose para el encuentro.

–Estoy impresionado –le dijo Thor a Hagen. –Yo no hubiera podido darles mejores palabras de ánimo.

– ¿Sabes qué es lo que en verdad me animaría? –Hagen dejó su rol casi paternal para ser el bocazas de siempre –unos besos de Loki –Thor lo miró mal pero no cayó en su provocación, estaban por jugarse la vida hombro con hombro.

–Tu devoción se está desgastando, ¿no será que Eyvindur te quita demasiada energía? –Hagen suspiró.

–Ese Eyvindur, me temo que Larus no lo educó tan bien como debería, aunque viendo donde hemos terminado todos, creo que ninguno de nuestros padres puede jactarse de haberlo hecho. Por cierto, esa es la mujer más fea que haya visto –le señaló a Holme.

–Luché con ella cuando tomaron el campamento, es dura.

Sorprendentemente Ausmünd había accedido sin reparos a que Lord Tarkil fuera el juez del encuentro. El general vanir los llamó a todos al centro. La esposa de Ausmünd se acercó sosteniendo en brazos un bebé, su hijo mayor se despidió de él con calma y se apostaron en la orilla del terreno de combate.

Ausmünd se posicionó frente a Hjörtur blandiendo una espada larga con sangrador, y con un puñal ceñido al cinto. A su derecha estaba Segsmündr usando una espada de mango corto digna de un ulfhednar, él se ubicó frente a Hrafn. Holme tomó lugar frente a Hagen, la mujer había escogido un dabilaro, una espada de gran tamaño que en la práctica se empleaba para derribar caballos, sería sorprendente que una mujer lograra maniobrarla debido a su peso. El último del lado retador era Nulka, el elfo oscuro, quien empuñaba una espada de un solo filo y curva, ligera y muy manejable, estaba apostado frente a Thor.

Los gemelos llevaban espadas ligeras. Hrafn se inclinó hacia Hjörtur para encomiarlo a no tenerle piedad a Ausmünd con quien siempre se había entendido mejor inclusive que con su propio padre. Hagen portaba una espada de hoja corta que alentaba al enemigo a aproximarse. Aunque tenía prohibido lanzar fuego y recubrirse de escamas de dragón, seguía poseyendo tremenda fuerza que era más efectiva si el enemigo tomaba la confianza de acercársele; iba buscando romper cuellos más que clavar su acero en el rival. Thor por su parte portaba una espada idéntica a la de Segsmündr, él también tenía entrenamiento ulfhednar primero que nada.

–Ante los ojos de Berthandi, que presencia los actos que se llevan a cabo, por Urd que da fe de la veracidad de los juramentos pronunciados por estos hombres y por Skuld, que teje lo que acontece en el futuro; sometemos este juicio para que bendigan su causa. Las nornas concederán la victoria a aquel que encuentren digno –dijo Tarkil con solemnidad casi de sacerdote. –Que la gloria los cubra y si cayeran Brunhilda recibirá gustosa sus almas –aseguró. Levantó una mano en señal de inicio y cuando la dejó caer los ocho se lanzaron contra el adversario con ferocidad.

Se encontraron con gran estruendo que le arrancó un alarido a la muchedumbre. Thor alcanzó a escuchar que los gemelos y su tío gritaban a la vez: "¡Por Vanaheim!" antes de chocar acero con sus rivales. Nulka parecía el más débil de los capitanes mercenarios. Cuando su espada encontró la de Thor, el dios del trueno lo hizo retroceder pero no caer. El elfo oscuro fue dando pasos hacia los lados como si danzara. Su hoja silbaba en el aire con mortífera velocidad. Thor procuraba desviarla pero antes de alcanzar a dilucidar la técnica del enemigo ya tenía los brazos sembrados de cortes que no eran tan profundos como para derribarlo pero que de inmediato lo hicieron sangrar. Maldijo por lo bajo, pero él era mucho más que un espadachín. Desvió la espada de Nulka con fuerza haciéndolo irse de lado y le propinó tremendo codazo en la cara. Ahora sí el elfo cayó. Thor buscó clavarle su arma pero Nulka se giró sobre sí mismo esquivándolo y al siguiente instante se incorporó desviando a tiempo otro golpe.

Thor levantó en alto su arma para descargar un tajo brutal cuando Hagen salió disparado dando de lleno contra él. Ambos rodaron por el suelo. Se apartaron cuando el dabilaro de Holme cayó en el sitio donde un segundo antes habían estado ellos.

–Es muy fuerte –dijo Hagen, si Thor no hubiera estado en su bando se habría burlado de lo lindo. El dragón se puso de pie. Los dos vieron a Hrafn caer al suelo con un gran corte en el pecho. Se olvidaron de sus rivales y corrieron en su auxilio. El gemelo menor tenía una herida escandalosa pero no mortal. Segsmündr le puso un pie encima sometiéndolo y se dispuso a rematarlo.

Hagen se lo llevó por delante con los brazos impidiéndole dar el golpe de gracia. Thor llegó a tiempo para bloquear a Holme que había ido por la presa caída también. Paró el dabilaro con las manos desnudas, soltando su espada, y de un empellón la hizo retroceder y caer.

–¡Thor! –Le gritó Hrafn. El dios del trueno escuchó el silbido de la espada de Nulka y se arrojó a un lado para esquivarla. Sintió que le abría la espalda. Gimió de dolor, necesitaba recobrar su arma. –Thor –Hrafn volvió a llamarlo y le lanzó su espada. Thor la atrapó al vuelo y bloqueó al elfo oscuro.

Hrafn ni siquiera intentó levantar el dabilaro, que era el acero que tenía más cerca, en cambio corrió al centro de la arena donde aún estaban clavadas varias armas. Se hizo con una lanza. Holme le pisaba los talones, ahora armada con una espada. Él se giró y le lanzó un golpe que la norn esquivó. Hrafn retrocedió tirándole lanzazos, uno de ellos la desarmó, pensó que ya la tenía pero en cambio la mujer atrapó la lanza frenándola a pocos centímetros de su vientre. Ambos se pusieron a forcejear por ella.

Hagen se las había apañado para acercarse a Hjörtur y ambos luchaban ahora espalda con espalda contra Ausmünd y Segsmündr. El as era muy hábil, no por nada era un mercenario. A Hagen le costaba responder a sus veloces arremetidas. Tomó una decisión. Bajó la espada en el último instante permitiendo que Segsmündr lo apuñalara con su arma. Apretó los dientes cuando sintió la hoja hundírsele en un hombro pero aprovechó bien la cercanía del enemigo para tomarle los brazos con que la sujetaba y estrujárselos hasta que sintió los huesos quebrarse bajo su tremenda fuerza. El mercenario aulló de dolor y Hagen lo soltó. Segsmündr cayó y el dragón iba a rematarlo cuando una segunda espada se le clavó por la espalda. Ausmünd lo había hecho.

Hjörtur gritó al ver a Hagen en el suelo ensangrentado y con un diestro movimiento su acero dio con el cuerpo de su pariente rasgándole una pierna desde la rodilla hasta la cadera. Su tío dio en el suelo sujetándose y Hjörtur le puso la espada en el cuello.

–Estás acabado –le dijo. Su tío se rió.

–No sabes cuánto –dijo y rasgó la casaca que portaba mostrando la marca del fuego maldito extendida por toda su piel. Así que se sabía condenado a muerte y por eso los había desafiado en lugar de esperar.

–Te hubieras rendido entonces –le dijo Hjörtur. –Hiciste esto sólo para causar daño aun en tu muerte –el gemelo mayor lloraba del coraje y de la decepción. Su tío aprovechó aquel instante para clavarle el puñal que llevaba en un pie.

Se levantó cuando su sobrino se doblaba y atacó buscando arrancarle la cabeza. Thor se interpuso y bloqueó su golpe. Cuando Ausmünd se giró a mirar vio a Nulka en el suelo. Los dos, Ausmünd y Thor, se atacaron con saña. Cada choque de sus espadas los cimbraba por el odio y la fuerza con que se los daban.

–Todo ha terminado, podemos aceptar tu rendición –le dijo Thor que igual había notado la carne ennegrecida del vanir.

–Guárdate tu misericordia para quien te la pida, si he de morir, será como un guerrero y no consumido por superchería demoníaca –repuso.

Thor le cortó un brazo y juzgó que ya era suficiente pero el cuerpo de Ausmünd había sobrepasado sus límites y era empujado a la pelea por un odio desbordado, por una locura suicida. Se dejó caer de rodillas sabiendo que cualquier soldado honorable no remataría a su rival en el suelo como si fuera un animal. De súbito le clavó la espada en el muslo a Thor. Dio con el hueso y el arma se le partió. Thor reaccionó dándole con el mango de la espada en la cabeza reventándole el cráneo. Ausmünd cayó de espaldas agonizante.

El cielo se nublaba con la tormenta a punto, siguiendo a su dios aunque no llevase en la mano el martillo.

–Ya fue suficiente –le dijo Thor.

–Sea –murmuró Ausmünd. –Mi reino es tuyo y yo parto al otro mundo pero lo hago bien escoltado –dijo el vanir sin mirarlo ya. –Todos están muertos.

Thor sintió frío atenazándole el corazón y comenzó a relampaguear.

–Mi gente –murmuró y Ausmünd asintió.

–Su sangre está tanto en tus manos…–el vanir no terminó la frase la cual se apagó con su último aliento.

Nunca una victoria le supo tanto a derrota. La tormenta se desató sobre ellos.

Tarkil declaró vencedores a los gemelos. Los mercenarios se rindieron. Belegaer corrió hacia Hagen dejando atrás a Eyvindur que ni siquiera se movió de su lugar. El dragón vivía, seguro la iba a contar, ya podían ir declarándolo inmortal.

Sif y Fandral fueron a por Thor quien había caído de rodillas. Sus amigos lo escucharon gritar de rabia antes de que le terminara de machacar la cabeza a Ausmünd con el pomo de su espada. Jamás antes lo habían visto ensañarse con el cadáver de un enemigo.

–Thor basta –Sif se apresuró a sujetarlo con ayuda de Fandral. –Basta, es suficiente –ella se le colgó del brazo y Fandral le quitó la espada de la mano.

Thor se giró a mirarla y ella no reconoció la gentileza que los ojos de su amigo usualmente destilaban.

–Toma Hreyfingin –le ordenó Thor. Sif lo miraba asustada –es una orden, reúneme a la gente de Ausmünd y tráemelos a todos. –Era claro que pretendía tomar venganza sobre ellos.

Sif se giró hacia Fandral.

–Haz lo que dice pero no los traigas aquí, ponlos a resguardo en nuestro cuartel general. Yo… trataré de calmarlo –le susurró velozmente al espadachín.

La diosa miró a Eyvindur, necesitaba apoyo pero el rey elfo acababa de pasar de largo a Hagen, a quien ya se llevaban malherido, sin mirarlo siquiera. Ella supo que antes bien, el elfo incitaría que Thor cometiera una masacre más que frenarlo. Ojalá tuviera consigo a Loki.

Los capitanes mercenarios dejaron la ciudad con presteza. Los gemelos se plegaron a sus juramentos y no dieron orden de perseguirlos. Tarkil proclamó vencedores a Hjörtur y Hrafn en medio del fragor de los truenos.

–Thor –Hjörtur cojeaba y Hrafn sangraba; iban hacia él esperando que los guiara. En sus jóvenes rostros no se leía el regocijo de un triunfo. El trono les estaba resultando un sitial amargo. El dios del trueno los ignoró y avanzó hacia el castillo.

.

Sif y Eyvindur estuvieron a su lado cuando descubrió el salón donde los habían matado. Ausmünd los fue liquidando a lo largo del asedio pero aún conservaba con él sesenta de ellos. Los habían acuchillado en la laringe dejándolos ahogarse en su sangre. La mayoría eran aesir, aunque entre los cuerpos había varios elfos.

–Ese es el hombre que envíe a negociar la liberación de los rehenes –dijo Eyvindur mirando sin mirar a uno de sus súbditos. –Hiciste bien en ordenar a Fandral capturar a los hombres de Ausmünd, los interrogaremos y daremos con aquellos que hicieron esto.

–Calla –siseó Sif volviéndose en su contra. –Aun si dieras con ellos, sólo cumplían órdenes, no puedes castigar a los soldados por la locura de quienes los dirigen –ella lo entendía bien pues era ante todo una guerrera. Eyvindur la miró con reproche pero ella se irguió cuan alta era y le señaló la puerta. –Alteza, en lugar de pasear entre los muertos por quienes no sientes nada, mejor ve en busca de tu fiel guardián malherido. Si Hagen se va al otro mundo se merece que por lo menos te despidas de él.

–No recibo ordenes tuyas.

–Eso fue una sugerencia, cuando yo quiero que se cumplan mis órdenes hablo con la espada en mano. –Eyvindur se mostró sumamente agraviado pero al cabo recobró su altivez y se marchó.

Sif se giró hacia Thor pero ya no estaba en su sitio. Se había adentrado entre los cuerpos regados entre la sala. Se acababa de inclinar sobre uno. Ella lo alcanzó y la reconoció. Era la esposa del embajador. Su amigo le quitó un mechón de cabello para mirarle bien el rostro y luego le cerró los ojos.

–Thor… Vamos, estás herido y debes atenderte –quiso suplicarle que no sucumbiera a las tinieblas pero Thor la apartó de su lado sin brusquedad y se marchó.

.

Hagen se despertó de un sueño profundo, sin evocar el recuerdo del juicio. Se llevó una mano al hombro desnudo, sintió la línea de suturas que unían su piel, dolía pero sabía que sería cuestión de unas horas a lo mucho un día para que se regenerara. Se sentía cansado pero se incorporó en el lecho. Debía buscar a Eyvindur y a los demás para saber que seguía. Se movió y notó a la otra persona en la cama junto con él. Era su rey déspota y amargado. Aunque en ese momento la furia y la crueldad que se habían apoderado de él desde que su padre muriera parecían haberlo abandonado pues estaba dormido. Hagen se lo quedó mirando. Tenía el rostro sereno y en paz, diferente de cuando estaba despierto y destilaba frialdad. Lo percibió vulnerable y ese deseo de ayudarlo, que últimamente lo sacudía bastante seguido, se hizo más fuerte.

Si ellos dos estaban ahí seguramente Thor y los gemelos debían estar a cargo de finiquitar el conflicto. Restaba, básicamente, ponerse de acuerdo sobre como seguiría la alianza entre vanir, elfos y ases; y enterrar a los muertos de todos los bandos. Hagen igual había escuchado acerca de dictar pena de muerte a los traidores, pero ese no era ya su problema. Con todo eso en mente se dio cuenta de que no tenía obligación, ni ganas, de ir a ningún lado. Se volvió a acostar junto a su rey y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo. A veces, cuando se detenía allá en Vilwarin, a cavilar sobre su destino se sentía extraño. No era más un norn, ni príncipe, ni heredero al trono; sino un svartá más al servicio del linaje de Larus. Ni siquiera pensaba en su maldición, al haberse dejado de transformar en dragón tenía la mente mucho más serena y no temía no recuperar su verdadera forma. Las nornas debían estar locas, aunque esa blasfemia nunca la pronunciaría en voz alta. Lo más peculiar de todo era el compartir su vida con una criatura tan rara como lo era Eyvindur. Era la hora en que seguía sin comprenderlo mucho. El misterio que el elfo le representaba era uno que lo fascinaba pero que no quería resolver.

Volvió a acomodarse. Había dormido profundamente sin saber que lo tenía a un lado y ahora que sabía que estaban juntos no podía volver a conciliar el sueño.

–Deja de moverte –lo increpó la voz de Eyvindur. Hagen se giró quedando de frente a él. Su rey mantenía los ojos cerrados, estaban tan cerca que le distinguía cada detalle de las cejas tan rubias como su cabello, que contrastaban con sus pestañas tan negras como su alma.

–Mira, estás invadiendo mi cama así que eso te quita derecho a quejarte de lo que yo haga.

Eyvindur asintió aun sin abrir los ojos y le dio la espalda. Hagen le puso una mano en el hombro y su rey se quejó.

–Nuestro lazo se deshizo cuando te hirieron, y yo no poseo los dones de Surtur que regeneren mi cuerpo.

–Hace semanas que te atacaron, no me digas que aun te duele… –Hagen calló la bocaza. Eyvindur se había crispado con el recuerdo.

–Si Hagen, aun me duele.

–Qué frágil eres –le susurró en el oído. Eyvindur se enderezó ofendido e hizo amago de largarse pero el dragón lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo regresó a su lugar. –No lo dije como una ofensa.

–No lo puedo interpretar de otra manera. Es mejor que abandone tu cama, aún hay mucho por hacer.

–No, quédate al menos unos momentos –Eyvindur cedió, Hagen le veía hasta las vetas de sus ojazos azules. –Sigues siendo muy hermoso –dijo más para sí mismo que para el elfo. Eyvindur no replicó nada al respecto.

–Por cierto, fue inspirador verte combatir, lograste una victoria bien ganada –felicitó a Hagen.

–Gracias mi señor, verte al pie de la arena me insufló más ánimos que si hubiera tenido un corro de hermosas doncellas. –Esta vez logró sacarle una sonrisa.

.

El día era gris, muy acorde al estado de ánimo de los presentes.

Frente al palacio se alzaron las piras de madera donde se depositaron los muertos del castillo para quemarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, no había tiempo, ni ánimos de emprender un funeral para cada uno, ni de embarcarlos en el mar. En Hreyfingin se llevaron a cabo las exequias de los nobles vanir y delegados extranjeros asesinados en palacio, incluyendo a los sepultados en los jardines durante la guerra y los que fueron colgados en las murallas, sin importar el estado de sus cuerpos. En la plaza central de Grímsttadir se estaba llevando exactamente la misma ceremonia con la población civil y fuera de la muralla, con los soldados que habían muerto y que los mercenarios –por intervención de Fandral– les habían devuelto. El humo de las hogueras ascendía, no había viento, y eso impedía que el aroma de la sangre y la carne ardiendo se fuera fácilmente. Toda la ciudad parecía oler a muerte.

Extendió el brazo a ciegas buscando a Thor que estaba a su lado, le tomó la mano. Juntos contemplaron el fuego que engullía los cuerpos, Sif cerró los ojos e inició una sencilla oración asgardiana que su madre le había enseñado.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los príncipe vanir, tenían los hombros caídos y la tristeza plasmada en el rostro. El peso de gobernar los estaba aplastando. Deseaban con todas sus fuerzas ser buenos reyes pero Sif y parecían temer no serlo. Miró a Eyvindur al otro lado de las hogueras, parecía tan frío e imperturbable como una estatua, a su lado estaba Hagen, malherido y con el cuerpo vendado pero con la armadura puesta. Lo vio hacer un gesto de dolor y al momento doblarse en un costado, el rey elfo lo sostuvo para que no cayera. Los vio intercambiar algunas palabras, parecía una de sus habituales pullas pero ni así se soltaron.

La diosa de la guerra se preguntó cuántos muertos más habría para el anochecer. Tenían encerrados a un concejal vanir, a los nobles y maestres leales a Ausmünd, a los soldados que ejecutaron sus órdenes pero no sólo eran ellos, sino también sus familias. La esposa y los hijos de Ausmünd estaban siendo vigilados por los mejores ulfhednar pero Sif no era tonta, y estaba segura de que los matarían. Ella los vio cuando Fandral los escoltó. La mujer de Ausmünd se mostró estoica aunque le vio temblar los labios aferrando su bebé y su hijo mayor marchó serio hacia su encierro.

En cuanto el fuego engulló todo, Thor se alejó a zancadas. Sif quiso abrazarlo aunque sólo fuera un instante, sentarse con él una hora, una noche o un mes para hablar de los muertos y lo sucedido, asegurarle que no había sido su culpa pero sabía bien que no era el momento de hacerlo. Algunos vanir le susurraron condolencias por sus soldados y embajadores, otros le agradecieron su intervención en la guerra. Sif estaba segura de que los oía sin escucharlos, que hablaba con la concentración en otro lado y miraba sin ver.

Se acercó a los reyes vanir para darles sus condolencias por sus hombres y amigos muertos.

Había hablado con Thor respecto a los soldados que apresaron, como diosa de la guerra se tomaba muy en serio su papel como protectora de los guerreros. Quería convencerlo de que sólo seguían órdenes y no eran culpables de ser leales. Sif, que ya los había interrogado, sabía que algunos ni siquiera había intervenido, sólo vigilaron las puertas pero Thor se mostró inamovible hasta el punto de decirle que a los que sólo habían observado, los ahorcarían al último, para que miraran también como morían los otros.

De pronto se le hizo insoportable continuar en ese lugar. Les habían dado un despacho dentro del palacio para atender sus asuntos, fue hacia allá. Cruzó la puerta, tomó asiento, cogió un pedazo de pergamino. Empezó a escribir rápidamente. Había tenido una idea pero ahora no tenía tiempo que perder para cavilarla, así que desesperadamente colocó sus pensamientos en papel.

"_Sif, diosa aesir de la guerra; al regente Loki. _

_Te escribo para pedir tu intervención en el finiquito de la guerra de Vanaheim. Tal vez ya estés enterado de qué Ausmünd hizo asesinar a todos los asgardianos y elfos que estaban en la corte, incluyendo mujeres y niños tras haber prometido que los devolvería al finalizar el juicio ante las nornas. Thor está furioso y dolido… y yo no soy la mejor persona para manejarlo. Le he pedido clemencia para los soldados y me la ha negado; estallé en improperios contra él. Le recordé que un guerrero sin honor, en nada se distinguía de un vulgar asesino. Tal vez no debí de haberle dicho aquello, y aunque no me arrepiento de mis palabras, sé que herirlo no es la manera más adecuada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. _

_No sé qué hacer Loki, por eso necesito que tú lo calmes, que lo hagas entrar en razón, eres el único que podrá llegar hasta él e impedirle hacer esta matanza indigna de él. Nadie más lo hará. Eyvindur lo persuadirá de darles muerte, se muestra cruel. En cuanto a los gemelos, harán lo que ellos dos les digan que hagan. Habrá un concilio de reyes, sólo ellos cuatro. Así que pido que intervengas antes de, aunque te tengas que apersonar en el campamento. Te lo suplico_."

Enrolló el pergamino, debía enviar aquella misiva de inmediato.

.

–Majestades, lamento mucho mi intromisión en este momento pero ¿podrían concederme audiencia? –Les pidió Tarkil a sus reyes.

Los gemelos se vieron a la vez. Asintieron simultáneamente.

El general dio media vuelta antes de alejarse de ellos. Recibieron sendas condolencias de los aesir y de los elfos, al igual que varios nobles vanir que se presentaron para nuevamente jurarles lealtad. Hjörtur se apoyó en su hermano menor al caminar, rengueaba debido a la herida en el pie. La herida de Hrafn quedaba oculta debajo de la armadura pero sin duda le dolía. Lord Tarkil les había pedido que no entraran al palacio, que para ellos era más que una fortaleza, pues se trataba de su hogar; hasta que no se hubieran encargado de los cuerpos y de algunas de las estancias, Hrafn se había molestado por ello, hasta que su general le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y le dijo que más de una construcción había amargado la existencia de sus ocupantes cuando presenciaba horrores. Hjörtur alcanzó a su hermano menor de una mano pero antes de hablar, Hrafn ya sabía que iba a decirle.

–No siempre nos pueden proteger –le contestó a sus pensamientos.

Tomaron la oficina de uno de los sanadores, de momento las demás estancias no eran habitables pues entre los muertos, los caballos y el asedio, Hreyfingin no era el esplendoroso palacio de antaño. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que podría querer el general. Un par de guardias suyos estaban en la puerta, al dejarlos pasar se quedaron estáticos en el dintel por un instante. Si, Tarkil estaba ahí, pero también Ellisef, la esposa de su tío con su pequeña prima en brazos.

–Sus majestades –se acercó Tarkil hacia ellos –por la lealtad que les profeso, les suplico que hablen con ella. No he hecho promesas en su nombre, sólo desea hablar. –Los ojos de Tarkil se desviaron hacia la mujer. Ellisef no tenía la edad de Hanne, quien era su prima, sino que era mucho más joven.

Pudieron haberse negado pero Ellisef los miraba con enormes y llorosos ojos. Estaba muy pálida, entre sus brazos, la niña dormía. Hrafn consintió a la petición de Tarkil, que de inmediato abandonó la estancia. Hjörtur se separó de su hermano para sentarse en la silla frente a ella, Hfran hizo otro tanto y le indicaron que tomara asiento. Ninguno de los tres tenía ánimos de hacer fórmulas de cortesía.

–Estoy dispuesta a suplicarles perdón por el levantamiento y traición de mi marido, aunque admito que estaba conforme con sus ideas, y sé que saben o sabrán que le ayudé a convencer a quienes dudaban sobre sus lealtades, todo lo hice pensando en el bienestar de Vanaheim –dijo mirando a Hrafn. –Si me encuentro aquí, es porque deseo salvar a mis hijos. A Leif, que jugaba con ustedes cuando niños y Nari, mi pequeña en brazos. Ni siquiera les pediré por mi vida –Ellisef se tragó un sollozo y cambió su mirada hacia Hjörtur. –Les pido clemencia por ellos, son inofensivos sin Ausmünd vivo, si pudiera intercambiar mi vida por ellos…

–No puedes intercambiar algo de lo que ya no eres dueña –la interrumpió Hrafn.

La mano de Hjörtur encontró pronto la de su hermano menor pero cuando entrelazó sus dedos con éste, se los estrujó con ira. Las palabras de Ellisef lo habían herido, sin duda alguna y Hrafn tenía mucha menos paciencia que Hjörtur.

–Lo sé. Sólo pido clemencia no venganza –la mirada de la mujer continuaba puesta sobre el mayor de ellos –las nornas los han declarado monarcas legítimos de Vanaheim, jamás osaría contradecir o negar el designio de las diosas. Sólo imploro su piedad mis reyes –finalizó inclinando la cabeza.

–La justicia por muy dura que sea, sigue siendo justicia –dijo esta vez Hjörtur –eso me lo enseñó mi tío Ausmünd, pero tendremos presente lo que nos has dicho, lo meditaremos –prometió.

Llamó al guardia de la puerta para que devolviera a Ellisef a su confinamiento. La mujer hizo una reverencia más corta y salió dejándolos solos.

–¡Las dísir se la lleven! –Maldijo Hrafn poniéndose en pie de pronto –igual que a Ausmünd, sus hijos, al guardián de poniente Sigurdhr, a los capitanes, a la maestre Gunnhild y a todos los demás. Cuando todos nos aclamaron como reyes, me juré… juré que seríamos buenos, tan honorables como nuestro padre, fuertes, justos, leales a nuestros amigos y valientes como nuestro tío al enfrentarnos a nuestros enemigos. Y ahora no distingo a unos de otros ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan confuso?

–Sigurdhr de poniente estuvo conmigo en la guerra civil, uno de sus hermanos murió por mí en combate, sus hijos tomaban lecciones con nosotros ¿lo recuerdas? Y ahora debemos cortarle la cabeza –contempló a su gemelo mientras se levantaba del escritorio y hacia un recorrido por la habitación –pero no tenemos más remedio que condenarlo, nos desafió…

–Y nos traicionó –sobre todo ello –de ellos estamos muy seguros. ¿Por qué no haces una lista?

Hjörtur tomó un pedazo de pergamino, estaba acostumbrado a obedecer a su gemelo menor, a pesar de haber nacido primero, Hrafn siempre había liderado, aun cuando eran niños. A veces Hjörtur creía que su madre se había equivocado, que los intercambiaron y en realidad Hrafn era el primogénito. Colocó los nombres de los capitanes, de los gobernadores, maestres y concejales vanir y de pronto la pluma se detuvo en su sitio.

–A pesar de lo dicho por Ellisef, ella sabe que tiene que morir. Si fuera al revés, no dudaría en cortarle la cabeza a nuestra madre –dijo Hrafn y su hermano no lo ponía en duda. –Leif también, es capitán del ejército y estaba de acuerdo, tiene nuestra misma edad y estaba al lado de su padre –fue diciendo Hrafn. El otro asintió con la cabeza.

–Nari, no, es verdad que es muy pequeña. –Era una infante que seguramente ni siquiera entendía los acontecimientos a su alrededor. Su hermano asintió.

–Justo pensé lo mismo. –La lista de traidores creció. Hjörtur comentó que a los sirvientes podía concedérseles el perdón, igual que a los soldados y Hrafn asintió. –La hija de la maestre Gunnhild jamás me ha caído bien –y de pronto ambos rieron sin poder evitarlo –pero supongo que no es suficiente motivo para liquidarla –bromeó quitándole pesadez al asunto que trataban. Más que reyes parecían dioses decidiendo quien debía vivir y quién no.

Hrafn dejó de pasear por la estancia para volver al escritorio. Se recargó de la orilla justo frente a su hermano, que alzó los ojos de la lista y le prestó toda su atención.

–No somos iguales –le informó Hrafn de pronto.

–¿No me digas? Y yo que toda la vida he pensado que somos gemelos.

–No me refiero a eso, pedazo de Troll –lo riñó –me dejé el cabello largo para distinguirme mucho más de ti, y usamos capas de diferentes colores. Venga, quítatela –le dijo y él procedió a hacer otro tanto. –Tenemos la misma estatura y si dejas los pastelillos de limón, volveremos a tener el mismo peso. –Hjörtur compuso un semblante ofendido –¿es qué no lo entiendes? Ellisef vino, me riñó como en antaño hacia su marido pero a ti te pidió clemencia porque…

–… yo siempre he sido más blando. Lo sé. Cuando en la corte desean algo que de antemano saben que tú te negaras, siempre acuden a mí para que te convenza…

–…no nos tratan iguales, a pesar de que somos gemelos, ni…

–… siquiera nuestra madre lo hace. –Hjörtur que algunas veces se había hecho pasar por su gemelo en compañía Hanne, le constaba que su favorito era el menor. –¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Hrafn se levantó de nuevo para rebuscar en los cajones del maestre hasta que halló lo que deseaba, unas tijeras. Se acercó a su hermano quien ni siquiera pestañeó, sabía que no le iba a hacer daño. Dejó que se pusiera a sus espaldas sin moverse, que tomara su cabello y empezara a cortarlo.

–Ser iguales. Dicen que el problema es la sucesión, eso es porque quieren elegir a uno de los dos, pues no los dejaremos. Si somos de verdad idénticos, no podrán tener un favorito.

–Sabes que no me importa tanto el trono, que podría cedértelo…

–Pero a mí sí me importa que no lo hagas. Calla, dijiste que no lo mencionarías de nuevo.

–Tendrás que dejar de ser tan mandón –se rió. Levantó un poco las manos, atrapando con ello algunos mechones de cabello. – ¿Y quieres que cuando alguien diga tu nombre yo responda?

–Si –continuó su hermano –quiero que les sea difícil intentar manipularnos. Al menos por ahora, no digo que tenga que ser para siempre. –Cuando terminó le pasó las tijeras para que le hiciera lo mismo.

Hrafn tenía una larga coleta. Hjörtur la cortó sin tener ninguna vacilación. No solía dudar de los planes de su hermano, hasta ahora siempre habían resultado, a pesar de tropiezos iniciales, bastante bien.

– ¿Crees que nos escuchen? –Su cuestión se refería más bien a Thor y a Eyvindur, y no tuvo que decir quiénes para que su hermano comprendiera de que hablaba. Ellos ya habían enlistado a quienes iban a condenar pero sabían de sobra que la palabra final no les correspondía sino a sus valedores.

–Thor nos preguntó nuestro parecer con lo del juicio de las nornas, no pensé que lo hiciera… yo creo que sí. Y Eyvindur… –soltó un suspiro. Se habían pasado media vida enamoriscados de él pero reconocían que el elfo no estaba en su mejor momento de benevolencia –seríamos tres contra uno, supongo que aceptará lo que decidamos –dijo convencido de ello. –Ya verás, nos haremos fuertes, así no volverán a retarnos –calló apenas un instante, y en cuanto volvió a hablar, en sus palabras se escuchaba cierta emoción. –Lo que dijo Thor es verdad, le debemos mucho a los vanir. La guerra civil, ahora este conflicto, no han conocido sino pesares desde que somos reyes. Después del concilio que viene, dirán que somos dóciles porque volveremos a tener un consejo aesir o élfico o lo que se les ocurra, pero no tenemos la fuerza para oponernos ni a Thor ni a Eyvindur, es más, ahora creo que desconfiaré un poco de Lord Tarkil –dijo, estaba pensando en la amistad del general con Ausmünd, aun cuando claro, se había mostrado leal.

–Se te está contagiando la paranoia de madre.

–Tienes razón –y se rió sin poder evitarlo por el comentario de su hermano –pero sabes, estaremos bien. Aprenderemos de ellos, sacaremos ventajas de su ciencia y de su magia, no sólo nos haremos fuertes nosotros, sino también a Vanaheim –estiró la mano y alcanzó la de su hermano apretándola. –¿Estás conmigo Hrafn? –Preguntó echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Su gemelo dejó las tijeras, había terminado. Apretó de vuelta los dedos de su hermano.

–Claro que sí, sabes que siempre es sí.

.

El sanador le curó las heridas recibidas durante el juicio en la misma sala de Hreyfingin que Sif había abandonado hacia unos minutos, de manera intempestiva. Thor no quiso preguntarle qué le sucedía, desde su riña antes del funeral no se habían hablado y no era que el dios del trueno hubiera estado muy comunicativo con ninguno de sus amigos. A pesar de la advertencia del sanador de que le arderían las heridas donde además se quemó por fungir como pararrayos, apenas si hizo un gesto cuando sintió el dolor. Tan ensimismado estaba que casi pasó por alto el pedazo de pergamino que estaba sobre el escritorio, hubiera sido así pero reconoció la letra, era de Loki. Intrigado lo tomó en sus manos.

"_Loki, regente de Asgard; a Sif, general del ejército,_

_Sobreestimas la influencia que tengo sobre Thor. Sin afán de ocasionar mayor disgusto en tu estado de ánimo, te digo de una vez que no pretendo acudir a Vanaheim. Tras meditarlo me percaté de qué toda guerra tiene su costo y de que Odín siempre se ocupó de fungir como un baluarte entre esto y Thor, pero si él aspira a ser un gran rey como lo fue su padre, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie, podrá ahorrarle este amargo trance. _

_Los veré a ambos a su vuelta." _

Eso era todo. Así que Sif le había pedido a Loki que acudiera a Vanaheim, sólo se le ocurría pensar que su amiga había pedido a su consorte que interviniera por las vidas de los soldados de Ausmünd. Y la respuesta de Loki era que Thor debía enfrentar la guerra con todos sus aspectos. Le recordó por un momento a su padre. La alusión de su esposo en su carta y la inevitable comparación en el proceder hicieron que Thor evocara la propia guerra interna que sufrió Asgard.

De eso no hacía tantos eones.

Aquel día cayó una fina e insistente lluvia, los soldados ni siquiera hicieron amago de cubrir sus cabezas, esperaban que aquello ayudara a disipar las columnas de negro y denso humo que ascendían hasta el cielo y dificultaban la respiración. Nidavelir había ardido en la madrugada, extinguiendo no sólo el último atisbo de rebelión sino los ánimos. Odín contemplaba la ciudad, a su lado estaba un jovencísimo Thor que aún no portaba el Mjölnir; y que miraba a su alrededor, venía de la tienda del sanador donde Hogun aún se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

–Escuché al general Starkag decir que tiene aprehendidos a los instigadores de este levantamiento, a sus familias y a sus soldados –le habló pero no sabía si su padre le había escuchado, parecía estar absorto en alguna reflexión. Cuando estaba pensando que no le haría caso, Odín asintió dándole a entender que lo escuchaba –¿les vas a matar a todos? –Preguntó. Thor también había visto los patíbulos que los ulfhednar estaban construyendo a las afueras de Nidavelir donde iban a morir por ahorcamiento no menos de diez decenas de personas.

–Me parece que quieres preguntarme algo más que eso –dijo Odín dirigiendo entonces su ojo bueno hacia él.

–Hay ulfhednar que piensan que los cadalsos son para que te vengues de lo que Nidavelir hizo, ya que no van a celebrarse juicios, sino únicamente ejecuciones. –Thor esperaba que su padre no le preguntara quién había dicho aquello por lo que continuó hablando. –Una vez me dijiste que debía ser clemente siempre que fuera posible.

–Nidavelir ha armado y equipado siempre a nuestro ejército, ha suministrado el material para construir nuestros palacios. Es tierra de artesanos y ha impulsado el poderío de Asgard. La ciudad y sus habitantes lo sabían, su soberbia les hizo pensar que estaban por encima de las demás provincias y ahora… –señaló la urbe chamuscada, aún había cuerpos que se amontonaban en una pira sin ningún tipo de miramiento de si eran soldados o civiles que salieron a unirse a la defensa de Nidavelir. No había nadie quien les lloraba pues Odín prohibió que mujeres y niños se acercaran a las piras. A Thor no le había abandonado la idea de que no peleaban con trolls o con gigantes de hielo, usuales enemigos de Asgard, sino con su propia gente. –Este es el precio de sus acciones: la muerte, y la devastación; quiero que sepas que todo debe ser pagado, incluida la grandeza y las conquistas.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos. El rey hizo un ademán con la mano como si quisiera ahuyentar una preocupación fastidiosa.

–¿Sueno demasiado severo? –Inquirió –yo no quería el enfrentamiento con los de Nidavelir, les pedí a los dirigentes gremiales que reconciliaran sus peticiones y negociáramos. Me arrastraron a la guerra y tuve que responderles con la espada y la muerte. No me quedaba otra opción. Recuerda, hijo mío, nunca lucho por simples ganas de llegar a las manos. La guerra para mí, es nada más que política hecha con otros medios.

–¿Qué piensas hacer? –Quiso saber Thor.

–Justo quería que mencionaras la clemencia, eso haré, con los que se han rendido. En cuanto a los soldados, les daré a escoger si desean acompañar a sus capitanes en la muerte o en cambio prefieren volver a la paz del rey. Starkag sabe que jamás se condena a un hombre por ser fiel ni tampoco por ser cobarde.

–Si no te importa, me gustaría hablar yo con ellos.

Odín asintió.

–Puedes hacerlo, si eso es lo que quieres pero no porque cambies el futuro de estos hombres, significa que puedas cambiar al mundo.

Thor asintió, ese día su padre era un dechado de lecciones. Antes de irse, se volvió una vez más, Odín aún le debía una respuesta.

–¿Entonces es venganza o es justicia?

Thor juraría que vio a su padre sonreír con la comisura de los labios.

–Eso Thor, vas a tener que aprender a distinguirlo por ti mismo.

Fandral entró en ese momento evaporando la ilusión momentánea del ayer, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Thor supo que los otros reyes ya se habían reunido. Se puso en pie, su escudero corrió de inmediato a ayudarle a ponerse nuevamente la armadura.

.

–Tiene que morir –contradijo Eyvindur con el semblante de dios severo que tan bien le conocían.

El concejo inició directamente con los nombres de los traidores y con el trato que se les tenía que dar. Se reunieron en Hreyfingin, en una sala aledaña a la del trono. Estaba cerrada, a la cual no accedían ni siquiera los siervos cuando se iniciaba una sesión. Estaban dispuestos en una mesa redonda, los dos gemelos tan idénticos que por un momento desconcertaron a sus amigos, inclusive renqueaban los dos para que las heridas del combate no delataran quién era quién. Presentaron una lista con los traidores y rebeldes. Eyvindur había provisto de un secretario para que tomara nota de todo y formulara las resoluciones y sentencias en ese mismo lugar, no quería llevarse más tiempo del que debían, pues todos tenían mucho por hacer en sus respectivos reinos.

Lo único que no pensaron era que inmediatamente tuvieran discrepancias.

–Leif debe ser condenado, si nosotros moríamos en el combate de las nornas, él hubiera sido coronado rey pero Nari es apenas una bebé –dijo uno de los vanir –no ha realizado ningún acto de traición, no puede ser sentenciada por lo que sus padres hicieron –dijo éste con el ceño fruncido. Su hermano al otro lado asentía.

–Yo no dije que fuera una traidora, sólo que tiene que morir –de pronto pareció que Eyvindur perdió algo de paciencia pero aún así procedió a explicarse: –ahora es una chiquilla, pero tarde o temprano les serán un incordio, tanto si alguien toma a Nari para declararla legítima reina de Vanaheim como si es casada con un noble avaricioso; habrá señores que no estén de acuerdo en lo que ustedes hagan y constantemente la miraran para preguntarse si la hija de Ausmünd no será mejor –les explicó pero ambos vanir siguieron negando.

El rey elfo buscó la mirada de Thor para que lo apoyara pero éste no dijo nada, estaba mirándolo serio en su lugar, aunque a Eyvindur no le sorprendió en ningún momento, la guerra le había demostrado que podía ser que Thor y él no estuvieran de acuerdo en muchas cosas. Se dirigió de nuevo a los vanir.

–Nari podría viajar a Asgard –dijo Thor de pronto interrumpiendo la escena –y ser pupila de la corte. Es una niña de pecho aún, y es verdad que no puede causar ningún daño por sí misma… en Asgard estaría a salvo de cualquier peligro y tampoco tendría que serles un problema. Cuando sea mayor, pueden casarla con un hombre leal a ustedes. –Inclusive Thor se sorprendió con aquella repentina inspiración.

Thor alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la seria del elfo.

–¿Podemos hacer eso? –Quiso ratificar uno de los gemelos pero el silencio se prolongó unos instantes más.

–Déjenla viva si quieren pero no piensen que le hacen un favor, jamás se hiere a un enemigo que puede uno matar, los muertos no se vengan –pero eso último no parecía decirlo por el tema que estaban tratando. –Hagan lo que quieran, sólo espero que si se suscita otro conflicto por la sucesión ya sean mayores de edad o yo este cómodamente muerto –aceptó finalmente Eyvindur.

Prosiguieron con la lista de nobles, Thor hacía gestos cuando escuchaba la cantidad de gente que estaba involucrada pero si los gemelos estaban seguros de castigarlos como de darles el indulto, él no los contradijo. Los señores que se mostraron fieles a los gemelos tenían sus peticiones: Querían castillos, parcelas, ríos, ciudades e inclusive custodia de ciertos niños que pertenecieron a los rebeldes. Por suerte había huérfanos, títulos y ciudades para todos. Cincuenta y dos señores menores y cuatrocientos ochenta y dos caballeros perdieron la vida bajo el amparo de Ausmünd, más millares de soldados. Como todos ellos eran insurrectos, sus herederos fueron desposeídos y sus tierras pasaron a manos de los que se mostraron leales.

–¿Qué quieres hacer con los soldados que ejecutaron las ordenes de Ausmünd? –Preguntó Eyvindur a sabiendas de que Thor se mostró bastante iracundo con ellos en un principio.

–Una parte de mi quería que fueran colgados pero la otra me dice que no puedes ahorcar a un hombre por ser leal –respondió el dios del trueno, había tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre si quería justicia o venganza. –No voy a vengarme de ellos, no recuperaré a mis delegados con su muerte. Antes de simplemente asesinarlos prefiero saber si desean compartir el hado de Ausmünd o prefieren volver a servir a sus legítimos señores, no en capital pero al menos me sentiría menos brutal que simplemente colgándolos porque puedo hacerlo –dijo Thor.

–Siempre se puede elegir, pudieron haberse negado a aceptar tales órdenes, algunos de los soldados se rebelaron contra Ausmünd cuando inició su usurpación, murieron pero lo hicieron de forma leal y con dignidad. Todo hombre tiene el deber de permanecer leal a sus legítimos reyes, aunque el señor al que sirve lo traicione –contradijo Eyvindur.

–Algunos hombres son más fuertes que otros –dijo simplemente. Thor comprendía que no era una contestación convincente para el elfo, que parecía no comprender ni perdonar la debilidad en los demás.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Thor –se apuntó uno de los gemelos, que lo miró de cierta forma, que Thor le hizo pensar que era Hjörtur.

El elfo movió una mano dejándolo de lado sin que pusiera en manifiesto su evidente insatisfacción. El secretario acercó los pliegos a los reyes vanir para que empezaran a firmar. Thor hizo amago de ponerse en pie pero Eyvindur lo alcanzó de un brazo.

–Aún no hemos terminamos, sólo hemos decidido lo que respectaba a los rebeldes. Hablemos del futuro de Vanaheim, quiero que revisemos los tratados que se rompieron, que Vanaheim vuelva a ser protectorado de Svartálfheim y que hagamos las cuentas respecto a lo que esta guerra ha costado a nuestros reinos –pidió.

–¿Las cuentas? ¿Estás bromeando? –Se exasperó Thor –sé lo que esta guerra me costó, en mi reino no han estado sino oponiéndose a que me encuentre aquí con mis hombres, y seguro que ellos me tienen los números precisos y listos para presentármelos en mi cara.

–En eso tienes razón, soy el rey, ¿por qué habría de hacerlas yo? –Dejó los papeles a un lado –pero la ratificación de los acuerdos que nuestros padres concertaron, no los dejarás de lado ¿o sí?

Thor tuvo la vaga sensación de que Eyvindur iba a imponerse en los asuntos políticos aprovechándose del evidente tedio que le representaban. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, estaba agotado de estar ahí.

–No Eyvindur, no pienso hacerlo.

El elfo casi sonrió. Los vanir seguramente ya esperaban aquello porque ambos accedieron sin dilación a tratar el tema, eran conscientes de que sus valedores serían los que más iban a pedir. Asgard demandaría la exención de ocho siglos de los impuestos en los productos vanir como en antaño mientras que Svartálfheim los tutelaría, o al menos los elfos de luz porque los enanos iban a quedar al margen.

–Pensé que un gabinete compuesto de elfos con ratificación aesir es un proceso demasiado largo para la prisa que parecemos tener –dijo Eyvindur, sin ocultar que notó su arrebato de impaciencia –podemos nombrar a un Lord Consejero. Tengo a la candidata ideal, se llama Nenar y es la guardiana del Oeste en mi reino.

–¿Un qué? –Preguntó un vanir mientras el otro se preguntaba qué era eso.

–Es una figura que se usa en mi reino. Mi tío es el Lord Consejero de los cuatro reinos élficos –dijo Eyvindur. Thor lo conoció cuando se quedó en Svartálfheim, era el menos serio de los funcionarios de Larus pero también sabía que resultó herido en el regicidio y posiblemente fallecería, las noticias respecto a él no eran nada alentadoras.

–Espera un momento, ese Lord Consejero no nos puede quitar de en medio. Queremos saber lo que pasa en nuestro gobierno, no dejarle todo a un perfecto desconocido –se inconformó un vanir.

–Su petición es más que justa –secundó el dios del trueno.

–Un Lord Consejero es un parteaguas en los asuntos más importantes del reino, les dejará tomar a ustedes las decisiones más relevantes mientras él se encarga se la administración y política más simple. Les daría informe de ello, claro está y se encuentra por debajo de ustedes, ejecutara lo que ustedes así decidan –les explicó Eyvindur –y añadiré tal un vez un maestre en política –añadió con cierta sorna. –Lo siento, en ningún momento quería ofenderlos en verdad.

–Por las nornas Eyvindur, me haces pensar que Hagen no es tan buen amante como siempre presume –apuntó uno de los gemelos, sólo que no estuvo muy en claro si para aligerar el ambiente o por el contrario, ponerlo más tenso.

–Si no hay más –el elfo hizo como si no hubiera escuchado aquella pulla –nos podemos retirar –y fue el primero en ponerse en pie y marcharse sin despedirse de ninguno de ellos.

Thor soltó un suspiro.

–He visto a un cadáver con más sentido del humor que Eyvindur –dijo el mismo gemelo. –Parece muy aficionado a las cabezas clavadas en picas, sobre todo, si pertenecen a alguien que lo haya molestado.

.

.

Thor irrumpió en Valaskialf sin escolta y sin anuncios. Estaba enojado con su papel en las decisiones tomadas y en su actuación en la guerra, sólo al final, al recordar a su padre sintió que estaba haciendo algo de provecho pero entonces temía no encontrarse a sí mismo si siempre intentaba emularlo ¿Era ese el tipo de rey en el que se iba a convertir? Le dolían los cortes que llevaba en los brazos, y la pierna que Ausmünd por poco le rompe; pero lo que más le molestaba en ese momento era el dolor de cabeza que había hecho presa de él. Y ahora retornaba a su corte a enfrentar más problemas. La guardia de palacio no se movió de su sitio aunque todos lo saludaron con sendas reverencias. Los siervos en cambio se empezaron a mover.

–Radha –le dijo cuando éste corrió a su encuentro. –Diles que no avisen a nadie de mi llegada –le ordenó y su visir de los pajes se apresuró a cubrir con anonimato su regreso. No quería nada de festejos ni nada de banquetes.

No estaba de ánimo para el acoso de los nobles, ni quería que despertaran a su madre ni a Loki. Lo único que deseaba era ir a sus aposentos y descansar. Pasó por sus estancias como una sombra y cuando entró en la habitación lo hizo sigilosamente. El fuego de la chimenea todavía ardía y proyectaba sombras rojizas sobre los muebles. Bajo su luz vio la cama que compartía con Loki vacía. Tal vez el hechicero había vuelto a su propia recámara en su ausencia, dudó acerca de buscarlo o dejarlo estar. En eso, lo encontró. Estaba dormido pero no en su lecho, sino en uno de los butacones de la estancia. Llevaba ropa ligera y sostenía, a punto de caerse, un montón de pergaminos. Thor sintió algo cálido en el pecho y se le acercó. Sabía, porque Loki se lo había relatado, que la vez que trataron de matarlo en palacio, el agresor se le acercó en la oscuridad de la noche y aun así Loki no sólo había despertado a tiempo para salvarse sino que inclusive contraatacó con éxito. Por eso Thor se le acercó con cautela, esperando el momento en que esos instintos de Loki lo despertaran. Excepto que no lo hizo. No abrió los ojos y continúo dormitando. Thor se hincó frente a él y lo contempló un momento antes de proceder a quitarle los pergaminos del regazo. Los dejó en el suelo y decidió llevar a su consorte a la cama. Cuando lo tocó Loki se sobresaltó y le dio una mirada alarmada. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre las muñecas de Thor.

–Soy yo –le dijo el rubio en tono calmado. –No te asustes –Loki lo dejó ir y respiró devolviendo su alma a su cuerpo.

–No me avisaste –se quejó serenándose.

–Ahora pienso que debí hacerlo, casi me acuchillas.

–A Larus lo mataron en su despacho –se justificó Loki, mirando a Thor con extrañeza todavía.

–Creo que ninguno de los reyes actuales olvidará eso –añadió Thor apartándose. El dios del trueno se dirigió al amplio balcón que poseían sin decirle nada más.

El hechicero había esperado que Thor volviera junto con el ejército, recibirlos en la ciudad con un banquete por su victoria; había planeado ponerse deseable y atractivo para Thor nuevamente, y que su consorte lo colmara de afecto por su larga separación. En cambio llegaba a él solo y en medio de la noche, taciturno y frío. Quizá debió prestarle más atención a la misiva de Sif. No consideró que Thor, quien había vivido ya un par de guerras bajo el mando de su padre, pudiera verse tan afectado por algo tan abundante en la existencia de un soberano como lo era la muerte de sus enemigos. Salió al balcón tras él.

–Thor –insistió plantándose a su lado aunque no sabía bien a bien que debería decirle.

–Vete, no es sabio estar a mi lado en este momento –dijo Thor por fin y había derrota en su voz.

–¿Y quién ha dicho que yo soy sabio? –Repuso Loki. Se quedaron callados en la penumbra. Thor se giró a mirarlo por fin. Loki no sentía que tuviera ninguna obligación de contentar a Thor cada vez que lo viera flaquear bajo el peso de la corona, pero si sentía que debía ser el refugio al cual Thor acudiera cuando así lo quisiera. Ya sabía lo acontecido en Vanaheim, sabía de las ejecuciones, sabía de la muerte de la familia de Ausmünd, del asesinato de los oficiales aesir a pesar de que había dicho que los entregaría con vida, del juicio de las nornas y del final del asedio. Desconocía, sin embargo, hasta donde había sido todo obra de la ira de Thor. Su benevolente, bien amado y gentil Thor. El que siempre se preocupaba por los demás, el que parecía incorrupto a pesar del poder que ostentaba. Y a pesar de todo, cada vez que su amado sucumbía a esa oscuridad de su alma Loki se sentía aún más atraído por él.

–Hiciste lo que debías –le dijo.

–Lo que debía –Thor negó –si eso es todo, entonces, ¿por qué no me parece bien? ¿Por qué no pude salvarlos?

–Porque no fuiste a eso, desde el momento en que invadiste Vanaheim sabías que ponías sus vidas en riesgo. Venciste y eso es lo único que importa –Thor volvió a negar. –Tenías que mantener la coalición de tu padre.

–¿Por qué? ¿Para que Eyvindur pueda cobrar los tributos que instauró su padre? ¿Para que nosotros nos ahorremos unos sous en productos vanir? –Esta vez fue Loki quien negó.

–Eres corto de miras si piensas eso. La coalición de los reinos es la obra maestra de tu padre. ¿Sabes durante cuantos siglos luchó por ello? Es la gran misión de su vida y tú la desprecias. –Thor apretó los puños. –No los salvaste porque no eres un héroe Thor, eres un rey y debes ver más allá las implicaciones de cada acción que emprendiste. Le diste escarmiento al traidor, reafirmaste los lazos entre nuestro reino, los elfos y los vanir, pusiste en el trono a tus amigos quienes te retribuirán algún día; y mantuviste el legado de Odín. ¿Quieres salvar vidas? Sé fuerte, la coalición es la llave de una paz duradera y de la coexistencia pacífica entre razas.

La postura de Thor se relajó aunque su semblante aún era serio.

–Tienes razón –musitó despacio –pero… es sólo qué, este no es el tipo de rey que quiero ser, no quiero matar como no sea en combate y no quiero que los intereses económicos sean más importantes que la vida de mi gente.

–Eso es ineludible –el dios del trueno se apartó ante esa frase, no podía, no quería aceptarlo. –¡Thor! –Loki lo alcanzó de un brazo y lo obligó a encararlo –no puedes evitarlo, como rey deberás tomar decisiones terribles.

–Entonces quizás no quiera ser el rey. –Loki lo soltó como asustado de lo que dijo.

–Eso que dices es el sentimentalismo de un chiquillo enfadado. De pronto resulta que el trono no cuadra con tus ideales de héroe romántico y por eso, ¿vas a renegar de tu herencia? –Thor desvió la mirada. Las palabras de Loki daban en el centro mismo de su ser hiriéndolo.

–Tan sólo quisiera que no todo fuera tan… –buscó la palabra pero no la encontró. –No le temo al trabajo duro, ni al combate, no pretendo escaparme de mis responsabilidades, pero… siento que esto no soy yo, o en todo caso, no es todo lo que quisiera ser –Loki asintió.

–Quieres que valga la pena, quieres que tu reinado te enorgullezca –el rubio asintió. Loki enunciaba su sentir. Ambos consortes se miraron y Thor pareció volver ser el mismo de siempre; se fijó mejor en el hechicero.

–¿Acaso tú no querrías lo mismo? –Thor sabía que Loki deseó por mucho tiempo ser el rey de Jötunheim.

–Lo que yo quiera no importa. Mi destino es pararme junto al trono, no sentarme en él –dijo con practicidad. –Al final del día tan sólo soy tu consorte.

Thor negó.

–¿Tan sólo? –Para Thor, Loki era lo más sagrado que existía. –Ven –le tendió la mano, la cual Loki aceptó. –Quiero saber qué clase de reinado quieres, porque gobernarás a mi lado, no sólo como mi consorte sino hombro con hombro.

–Bellas palabras pero no te líes tú solo. Ahora que has vuelto dejaré la regencia y volveré a ser tu consejero, pero ni siquiera tengo voto en el concejo. –Thor le apretó un poco la mano y le acarició el dorso de la misma con el pulgar. Sintió que empezaba a ver claro, quería que Loki fuera rey de Asgard junto con él.

–Algo se nos ocurrirá para solucionar eso. –Loki lo miró con extrañeza, Thor descubrió que lo dicho emocionaba a su amado. No hablaron más del tema, como si Loki no quisiera inflamar esperanzas vanas. –¿Tú cómo estás? –Loki se rió ante su cortesía.

–Estoy bien, te tengo una sorpresa pero creo que quizá no sea del todo agradable para ti. Te lo contaré todo mañana.

–No me dejes en ascuas.

–Atrapé a traidores en el concejo –el semblante de Thor se oscureció. –Es algo muy bueno Thor, no sólo por el lado de que les daré su merecido por sangrar al reino que deberían servir sino porque, una vez que lo apruebes, instauraré dos concejales, talentosos, sabios, abnegados y accesibles –Thor frunció el ceño ante la última palabra.

–¿Accesibles?

–El concejo necesita sangre nueva y que los concejales más antiguos sean motivados para avanzar. Voy a someter al concejo a tu voluntad mi rey –ahora Thor parecía aún más preocupado.

–¿Mi voluntad? Acabo de decirte que no sé qué rumbo seguir y… –Loki se sonreía lobunamente y se acercó a él para tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

–Tranquilo, no es algo que sucederá mañana, cuando escojas un rumbo te seguirán, todos lo haremos –el rubio volvió a negar. –Por lo demás todo está bien, nuestra economía va viento en popa, el índice de criminalidad ha disminuido, más aun, los gobernadores dicen que…

–Pregunté ¿cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo está mi venerado esposo? –Inquirió Thor rodeándolo con los brazos.

–¿Quieres la verdad? –Thor asintió –estoy deseoso de ti. –Thor se inclinó a besarlo y sintió que la zozobra lo abandonaba.

–Vengo herido por la guerra. –Loki rodó los ojos; y Thor logró sonreír por fin.

–Entonces tendrás que recostarte, descansar –repuso Loki y el rey reconsideró lo que acababa de decir –y dejarme a mí hacerlo todo –añadió el hechicero. Loki lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó de vuelta al interior de sus habitaciones. Lo tumbó sobre la cama y lo desnudó con ayuda de su magia. Thor notó la mirada de Loki detenerse sobre las heridas que la guerra le había dejado de recuerdo. –¿Te duele? –Le preguntó sentándose junto a él, pasó sus manos sobre su pierna, tenía una gruesa marca, dónde la espada de Ausmünd se le clavara con saña.

–No, los vanir tienen estas plantas que anestesian bastante bien. –Dijo Thor. Loki lo miró desde la posición en la que estaba, sus ojos verdes relucieron bajo la luz de las antorchas en la habitación. En otro tiempo, el ojiverde hubiera simplemente desvanecido todo rastro de la guerra del cuerpo de Thor pero ya no podía.

–Harma tendrá que revisarte, no me gustan las suturas que te dieron –el dios del trueno iba a darle un "no te preocupes" pero Loki no lo dejó. Se recostó sobre él para susurrar contra sus labios, dejándolo sentir cada palabra que decía. –Esta noche yo cuidaré de ti, con mi cuerpo borraré los pesares de tu alma –le prometió.

Thor lo estrechó contra su cuerpo con un brazo y empezó a comerle los labios. Había vuelto a su hogar y a los brazos de Loki. Por esa noche, no necesitaba nada más.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Capítulo V

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO V

* * *

**Breves notas de la autora y coautora:**

Créditos financieros, a los mismos de siempre. Ya saben que no ganamos una pasta por esto pero lo hacemos con el mismo entusiasmo que si lo hiciéramos. Esperamos que tengan un feliz inicio de año. Queremos dedicar este capítulo a: Soy–Sariel, LadyMischievous, Funeral of the Humanity y a Mikunami. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, su apoyo y por darnos la oportunidad de narrarles esta historia :3

Este capi está invadido por elfos. Paciencia por favor, el Thorki prevalecerá, ya lo verán.

Una pequeña nota acerca de las valkirias: Este grupo de mujeres guerreras pertenece a Brunhilda y son las encargadas de recolectar las almas de los guerreros caídos en batalla. A veces a Sif se le considera una valkiria y nosotras la hemos llamado así pero históricamente, a las mujeres que peleaban junto con hombres, se les conocía como skjaldmö.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Elfos por doquier, AU, M.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo V:

Peinó suavemente sus blancos cabellos con los dedos, en su gesto se leía devoción y cariño, una que no había cambiado en el paso de los eones. Durante la guerra de Vanaheim acudió frecuentemente a la cámara donde Odín dormía para relatarle lo que acontecía, si llegaba a despertar debía estar al tanto de lo ocurrido. Él no volvió de aquel sopor pero Frigga decidió acudir con la misma frecuencia aunque no hubiera problemas, le era tranquilizador contar con aquellas horas de confort al lado de su amado.

–Nuestro hijo ha emprendido varias reformas en el concejo con las que quizás no estarías del todo de acuerdo. –Fue la línea con la que inició su narración de ese día. Ya le había hablado del fraude de Gamli y Finnur, de la sentencia dictada y de la estancia en las mazmorras de dos hombres que él había elegido personalmente. –Como tesorera han nombrado a una joven, Lady Faida, fue promovida por recomendación de Hagbard y viene del gremio de los prestamistas; no estaba segura de sus capacidades pero me han dicho que hace una labor extraordinaria. Facilitó cantidades indecentes a Alfheim, Nornheim e inclusive a Vanaheim para que reconstruyan sus reinos pero con tales beneficios a Asgard que dentro de dos siglos habrá más dinero en las arcas del que hay actualmente y sin haber subido ningún impuesto. En cuanto a Harokim, Loki hizo volver a Erwel…

Soltó un pequeño suspiro.

–Lo vi en su recepción, no parecía en realidad contento. Creo que aún no ha superado la reyerta que tiene con Starkag, y presume que le han degradado al quitarle la regencia de Nornheim a pesar de que su hijo Einar fue electo para el mismo honor, me han dicho que se queja en privado del insulto que los reyes de Asgard le han hecho –se quedó pensativa durante un momento pero decidió no continuar hablando de ello. Había mucho más que contarle a Odín. –La figura de Lord Consejero no funcionó en Asgard, como te dije antes, lo consideraban un sinónimo de reina así que Thor fue algo más creativo y para no dejar a Loki al margen de la política, lo nombró gobernador de la ciudad de Asgard.

La administración de la ciudad tradicionalmente estaba a cargo del rey. Con aquella medida, Thor le había puesto a la par de los demás lores y le había dado un lugar en el concejo. No había consorte más poderoso en los nueve reinos, ni siquiera ella ostentó tal influencia. Y si, ahora Loki tenía mucho trabajo repartido entre la ciudad y el palacio, pero lejos de verse agobiado estaba realmente feliz.

–Hubo una ceremonia para su nuevo nombramiento, aunque más bien parecía que se trató de su coronación. A partir de ese día nuestro hijo lo aborda bajo el título de "rey" y todos en la corte han seguido su ejemplo. Ahora cuando se refieren al "rey de Asgard" la gente específica si hablan de nuestro hijo o de Loki. Los demás concejales no se opusieron cómo llegué a imaginar. Ragnheidur estaba satisfecho con la decisión, cené con él en días pasados y no deja de halagar la buena disposición que Loki le guarda, ni lo inteligente o trabajador que es. De hecho está encantado con ambos, Thor le pide su opinión y el concejal no se limita al explayar su sentir. Por cierto, Ragnheidur también ha considerado su deber guiar a Sif, pues al ser amigo de su padre y conocerla desde niña, pensó asumir ese papel pero me temo que el concejal recuerda más bien poco de sus días en el ejército, y la agobia. Los concejales se quejaron de la dirección de la guerra, casi no le dejaron prestar excusas, pues al parecer de ellos no puede culpar a los reyes vanir ni al rey elfo por su desempeño pues son soberanos. Eso no le ha agradado… –y ambos conocían la vena orgullosa de Sif. –El pueblo asgardiano no ha tenido casi en cuenta la guerra vanir, la consideraron una pérdida de tiempo y como no hubo celebración ni emolumentos, ni ganancias para nadie, han renegado de lo sucedido.

Estaba segura de que en parte el agobio de Sif también se debía a la ausencia de su prometido. Por supuesto que conocía de ello, la joven no se lo dijo, pero su padre si y ella se lo comunicó a Odín.

–Hërin ya camina sin ayuda de nadie –cambió el tema abruptamente. –El visir de los pajes hace que los sirvientes empiecen a caldear las habitaciones desde la madrugada para que el pequeño pueda andar a sus anchas, empieza a alcanzar los muebles y algunas de mis pertenencias han pasado a mejor vida –se rió, porque en verdad no le importaban –pero por su seguridad las hemos retirado, no queríamos que tuviera un accidente. Hërin adora a Loki, ha dejado de llamarlo "mamá" y en cambio le dice "papá", a Thor lo reconoce como alguien que siempre está ahí pero ignora por completo que también es su padre, le he dicho a nuestro hijo que es normal, a ti te pasó lo mismo ¿recuerdas? Nuestro nieto ahora tiene una pequeña amiga, Nari, es vanir e hija de Ausmünd. Thor la tomó como pupila para evitar su muerte, y a pesar de que me había negado a tomar más posantes he aceptado hacerme cargo de ella. La niñera de Hërin pasa más tiempo ahora con ella pues desconoce a todos a su alrededor y no deja de llorar, es claro que extraña a su madre.

Le relató pequeñas historias de su nieto. Lo disfrutaba mucho más de lo que hizo con su propio hijo, adoraba que se colgara de sus amplias faldas para llamar su atención y que lo cargara. Le narró de cómo Loki le contaba historias por la noche y qué Thor siempre lo llevaba de paseo por el palacio narrándole lo que veían.

–Esto no te interesaría pero Hanne se ha ido ya del reino y –Frigga se rió porque eso era más un cotilleo que una noticia importante. –La vida en palacio parece una fiesta continúa liderada por lady Amora. Los bardos cantan sobre las damas de la corte, especialmente sobre ella y la princesa Lara, la prima de Eyvindur. Los joyeros y orfebres las colman de regalos, los artistas mendigan el honor de retratarlas, los nobles pagan regias sumas en sus banquetes y funciones cómicas para que ellas acudan. La única del grupo que me preocupa es Héroïque, que es demasiado joven para portarse así pero ahora que le devolví su tutoría a Karnilla, no oso entrometerme en su relación, después de todo si la nueva reina norn no es capaz de proteger a su familia ¿será capaz de hacerlo con su reino?

Alcanzó la mano de Odín. No desdeñaba la vida en la corte pero aun así sintió algo de nostalgia.

–¿Recuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes?

.

Algo en el ánimo de Thor había cambiado. Loki estaba leyendo tumbado en la cama de ambos pero notó las miradas que Thor le lanzaba de tanto en tanto y su sonrisa. El rubio estaba haciendo lo mismo aunque él se encontraba ocupando el mismo sillón donde había sorprendido a Loki dormido cuando volvió de Vanaheim.

–Hasta aquí puedo escucharte pensando Thor, ¿qué es eso que quieres decirme? –Dijo Loki bajando su libro.

El ojiazul amplió su gesto y se dirigió a él. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

–¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos al volver del asedio de Grímsttadir? –Inquirió el dios del trueno. –¿Acerca del tipo de reinado que queremos tener? –Loki asintió. –Ahora lo sé. El camino que debemos seguir estuvo todo el tiempo bajo nuestros pies pero no supe verlo antes. Realizaremos el sueño de Bor. –Loki estaba muy intrigado. –Mi abuelo unificó Asgard, instruyó a Cul y a mi padre para volverse fuertes y gobernar los nueve mundos, Cul se desvió de esa senda pero mi padre… Él me lo explicó alguna vez, que el destino que nuestro linaje persigue es el de salvaguardar los nueve y guiarlos. Tú me lo dijiste, que la coalición de reinos que mi padre forjó es la obra maestra de su vida; pero el siguiente paso no podrá darlo, nosotros debemos hacerlo.

–¿Y cuál es?

–Mantener la coalición forjando lazos duraderos entre reinos.

–Muy diplomático, harán falta unos buenos tratados, muy detallados, unos cuantos matrimonios y tutelaje de un montón de principitos aún no nacidos. –Thor negó.

–Lo que haremos será poner ejemplo. ¿Sabes que fue mi padre quien inició la construcción de la ciudad de Asgard? –Loki asintió. –Pero no está terminada. Sé que el concejo piensa que si Asgard no está en llamas cuando mi padre despierte se puede dar por exitoso nuestro reinado; sin embargo están equivocados, no podemos simplemente mantener Hliöskjálf en su sitio, no sabemos cuándo volverá mi padre a nosotros así que no hay razón para esperar.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

–Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste acerca de los problemas de los alfh que habitan en Asgard. He decidido asimilarlos. Ampliaremos la ciudad para darles cabida a todos y les daremos la ciudadanía as, pero no deberán dejar de ser alfh, tendrán doble ciudadanía.

–El consejo se opondrá, por no hablar de los mismos ciudadanos. No les va a gustar compartir el reino dorado con prisioneros de guerra. Seguir los pasos de Bor me parece encomiable pero deberás pensar en otra manera de hacerlo –dijo Loki y volvió a levantar su libro. Thor lo obligó a bajarlo.

–No, esto es lo que debe hacerse. Lo lograremos.

–¿Cuándo dices lo lograremos te refieres a…

–A ti y a mí, por supuesto. –Loki negó. No pensaba hacer suya la causa de los alfh. Podrían concederles algunos derechos y quizás devolver una fracción de ellos a Alfheim, pero no estaba dispuesto a enzarzarse en una contienda política con los demás concejales por ellos.

–Es una batalla ardua… ¿exactamente qué esperas ganar?

–Espero plantar las semillas de un reino que se extienda por los nueve y cuyo corazón sea Asgard, o al menos esas fueron las palabras de Bor.

–¿Estás seguro? –Loki tenía a Bor como el más aguerrido, intolerante y fiero; no se lo imaginaba filosofando sobre un futuro de unidad.

–Así está descrito en los discursos que mi padre pronunció acerca de él. –El hechicero mostró aún más interés. –¿Te gustaría leerlos?

–¿Los discursos de tu padre? ¿Narrando su percepción de tu abuelo? Por supuesto, ¿dónde los tienes? –Thor casi se rió ante el entusiasmo de Loki. Señaló el revuelo de libros en el sillón. –No me lo creo, ¿son esos? ¿Y los dejaste tirados sin más? –Hubo censura en su tono de voz.

–Mi padre hizo redactar casi todos los discursos que ha pronunciado, y luego los hizo organizar para mí. Los pongo a tu disposición –Loki hizo amago de ir a por ellos de inmediato pero Thor lo devolvió a la cama tomándolo de los hombros. –¿Vas a ayudarme? Necesito de tu talento en esto.

–Creo que es la causa más ingenua que haya escuchado, posiblemente te estés lanzando de cabeza en un montón de líos que tu padre desdeñará cuando despierte.

–No será así. Él me educó. Puedes confiar en mí. Antes de sucumbir al Sueño habló conmigo. Me dio consejos y me confió Asgard con plena potestad, también me dijo: apóyate en Loki.

–Eso acabas de inventarlo.

–Me dijo que no podría conducirte mediante razonamientos pero que en cambio lo hiciera apelando a tus sentimientos por mí.

–¿Odín dijo eso de mí? –El hechicero soltó una carcajada. –Entonces prácticamente es un decreto real el que yo haga tu parecer dado que tengo estos sentimientos por ti.

–Dijiste que cuando decidiera un rumbo me seguirías.

–Sea pues, voy a ayudarte en este asunto. Pero tienes que prometer que si al despertar del Sueño, Odín pone el grito en el cielo, te echarás toda la culpa.

–Te lo prometo. –Dijo Thor pero no retornó a su trabajo sino que se quedó dónde estaba, mirando a Loki. Su felicidad era tal que el hechicero sintió que Thor casi resplandecía en esos momentos. Hizo como que continuaba su lectura pero en realidad no podía concentrarse, una sonrisa maliciosa acabó dibujándose en su rostro sin que pudiera frenarla.

–Ya basta, ¿qué más quieres?

–Acabas de decir que es un decreto real el que hagas mi parecer –Loki se mostró ofendido. Thor seguía riéndose. El hechicero bufó exasperado, Thor estaba invadiendo su espacio, interrumpiendo su lectura e irradiando cantidades sobrehumanas, que deberían estar tipificadas como un crimen; de luminosidad y dicha.

Jamás lo decía pero le gustaba ser, en gran medida, la razón por la cual Thor sonreía de esa manera casi absurda. Dejó el libro de lado y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

–¿Qué desea mi rey que haga? –Dijo procurando imprimirle su mejor tono burlón a cada palabra. Thor se inclinó hacia él pasando de largo sus labios para en cambio buscarle un oído. Estaban solos pero aun así su esposo le dijo entre susurros que lo quería tumbado de espaldas, abierto a todo lo que daba y gimiendo su nombre. Muy a su pesar, Loki sintió el deseo encendiéndose bajo su piel. –Para ser civilizados aesir a veces pienso que parecemos bestias en celo. –Dijo Loki cuando Thor ya se abría paso a través de su ropa y le besaba el cuello. Sintió la sonrisa de Thor contra su piel.

Loki podía desvanecer su ropa con apenas un movimiento de su mano, pero eso solían hacerlo cuando tenían prisa, o urgencia por tocarse. Y no era tal el caso. El hechicero se tumbó en la cama y dejó que el rubio se ocupara del asunto.

A Thor lo tenía fascinado la forma en que lo hacía. Se conocían preferencias, y caprichos; había cosas que ambos adoraban hacer y otras que más bien toleraban en deferencia al otro. Como cuando Thor le besaba los pies a Loki, donde tenía la piel muy suave y blanca; al hechicero no le iba mucho aquello pero se dejaba hacer. Thor sabía que si quería hacerlo enojar sólo debía ponerlo a punto y en vez de penetrarlo ponerse a lamerle los dedos de los pies. Quizás una vez fue demasiado lejos con aquello y recibió una patada en la cara. Loki seguía asegurando que no fue intencional pero por la forma en que se reía cuando rememoraba el asunto, Thor no estaba muy seguro de su sinceridad. Igual había otras cosas que a Loki sí que le fascinaban. Le gustaba que la manera en que Thor le daba placer oral, la manera en que lo cobijaba con su cuerpo cuando lo hacían. Se quejaba cada vez, pero Thor le notaba en la mirada el deleite que le causaba que le mordisqueara los pezones hasta endurecérselos, y la lista se iba haciendo cada vez más amplia.

En la cama se habían dicho de todo, desde promesas de eternidad, confesiones apasionadas y las guarradas más prosaicas que Thor era capaz de elaborar para que Loki se riera oyéndolo y luego lo refutara con sarcasmos e ironías al por mayor. A Thor no le cansaba, no se saciaba del cuerpo de Loki, y a veces se preguntaba si al ojiverde le pasaría igual.

–Me gusta lo mucho que te apasiona estar conmigo –le dijo Thor cuando Loki se dejaba caer desmadejado sobre las sábanas ya sin ropa. –¿Es qué no piensas cooperar ni siquiera un poco?

El hechicero se mordió los labios para contener una carcajada.

–Estoy haciendo tu parecer, dirígeme mi muy amado y te seguiré por cualquier senda que escojas, por muy lasciva que sea –lo último lo dijo dejando en claro que esperaba que hubiera mucha lascivia.

Thor negó algo exasperado. Seguía mirándolo con fuego, le dio un momento antes de sujetarlo de los muslos y separarle las piernas. Thor lo penetró con la lengua, disfrutando de lo apretado que era, dejando que lo colmara la expectativa de lo bien que se sentiría una vez que estuviera dentro. Loki dejó escapar un gemido. Thor podía sentir sus piernas estremecerse mientras lo lamía. Lo chupó hasta tenerlo rosado y sensible, listo para ser follado profundo y fuerte. Se irguió sobre él, sujetándole los muslos como si pudiera escapársele. Miró el rostro sonrojado de Loki, los pezones duros, la respiración acelerada; toda la palabrería se le había disuelto. Cuando lo deshacía de esa manera, cuando lo convertía en puro instinto y arrebato, era cuando Thor sentía su ego y su hombría más inflamados que nunca. Le sonrió provocativo y Loki le lanzó un insulto con la mirada. Se lo metió hasta el fondo en un solo movimiento fluido. Loki gimió y se arqueó; pero Thor no le dio ni un segundo de tregua antes de empezar a embestirlo con fuerza.

El dios del trueno no se ahorró ni un solo gemido mientras se lo hacía a Loki, disfrutando de cada deliciosa embestida. Observó como Loki se ponía duro y como se tocaba a sí mismo al ritmo que Thor le marcaba. Lo seducía la manera en que el hechicero disfrutaba de todo lo que él le hacía, gozando a su par sin ningún freno. Loki enredó sus piernas alrededor de Thor y el dios del trueno le apartó las manos para ser él quien lo acariciara mientras ondulaban juntos. El rubio se sintió cerca, el calor que le corría por las venas, y su miembro a punto.

–Sigue, vamos, quiero sentirte –dijo Loki, leyendo acertadamente la expresión de placer en el rostro de su amante. Thor estalló y se quedó quieto perdido dentro de su cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre Loki buscándole los labios, se dio un instante, antes de apoyar su peso sobre sus rodillas y sobre su brazo izquierdo para darse espacio a continuar tocando a Loki mientras seguía besándolo. Para terminar de masturbarlo hasta que con un vagido casi agónico, su amado se corrió entre sus manos.

Thor se dejó caer a su lado y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. Se puso a acariciarle el cabello.

–Descansa –le dijo Thor depositando un beso entre aquellas hebras negras. –Quiero tenerte otra vez.

–Me parece bien –dijo Loki recobrando el aplomo y la labia. –¿Cuántas veces querrás tenerme esta noche? –Thor se quedó pensándolo un momento.

–Hasta que reboses de mi simiente –Loki lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de decirle. –Si es que crees poder resistirme. –Al ojiverde se le escapó un "ja" bien audible.

–Primero te secarás antes de cumplir tu palabra. –Los dos se retaron tácitamente; y Thor le rozó con los dedos la piel de su cadera.

Loki se giró debajo suyo mostrándole la fina curva de su espina dorsal, y levantando su trasero dejándose mirar. Thor no se resistió a tocarlo. A besarle la nuca y descender desde ahí probando centímetro a centímetro. Le era tan perfectamente excitante. Se perdió en esa blanca piel, tocando y probando a ver si lograba saciarse. Lo penetró a su antojo, sujetándolo con firmeza, gozándolo sin refrenarse en lo más mínimo. Lo instó a tocarlo también, a cubrirlo con su cuerpo, a abrazarse hasta fundirse. Y lo adoró con toda su alma, deseando detener el tiempo en esos momentos compartidos.

.

La mañana los descubrió abrazados uno al otro, entre un revoltijo de sábanas y almohadas. Thor despertó al sentir a Loki moverse, el dios del engaño soltó un suspiro y se desafanó de los brazos del rubio para estirarse de una forma que recordaba a un felino. Hizo un intento de salir de la cama pero las piernas le temblaron al moverse.

–Estúpido Thor –masculló dándole la espalda al rubio. El dios del trueno lo alcanzó por la cintura y lo hizo caer de vuelta en las sábanas. –¿Qué haces?

–Buen día a ti también –le dijo y lo besó breve. Loki abrió la boca para replicar algo pero entonces se quedó muy quieto y soltó una carcajada. –¿Qué pasa?

–No sé porque dudé de tu palabra –le dijo antes de tomar una de las manos de Thor y guiarla entre sus muslos, aun riéndose. Thor le devolvió la sonrisa, como si fueran un par de cómplices. Entre las piernas de Loki escurría la semilla del dios del trueno. –Thor, tú nunca te secas –le susurró Loki. Y ese fue el mejor cumplido que el rubio había recibido en su vida.

.

Loki cumplió su palabra. Mandó a llamar a Dgeir y Sindri a su despacho para preparar la asimilación de los alfh en Asgard, les aseguró a ambos que Thor estaba dispuesto a darles la ciudadanía pero no era algo que pudiera hacer sin el consentimiento del concejo. Así pues, Sindri tendría que presentarse en audiencia pública ante Hliöskjálf con su petición para que fuera elevada a concejo y entonces, ellos verían que fuera aprobada. Loki le explicó al capitán alfh que si bien él hablaría al principio, tendría que dejar que fuera Dgeir quien defendiera su causa. Ella tenía labia, paciencia y mayor conocimiento de las leyes. El hombretón no se ofendió sino que asintió dejando que el hechicero instruyera a la embajadora en cuánto a lo que podía ocurrir, lo que los concejales presentes podían llegar a decir y en especial, le recalcó que ese asunto no se resolvería instantáneamente. La audiencia sólo era la primera lucha que librarían los alfh por la ciudadanía as.

Lo siguiente, era potestad de Thor. Las audiencia de Hliöskjálf eran públicas, se sucedían dos veces al mes y eran inexcusables para el rey, salvo en tiempos de guerra, pero dos días antes de ellas, Thor tenía conocimiento de quién se presentaría con qué, pues los ciudadanos dejaban sus peticiones con Fafnir, el nuevo secretario de Thor. La mayoría de los asuntos que se planteaban eran desagravios e indemnizaciones, asuntos de justicia, regalos, agradecimientos o peticiones que interesaran a una facción de ases. También se hacían acusaciones e inclusive podían pedir la destitución de un gobernador, líderes gremiales o maestres, si aportaban pruebas. Thor revisó la lista que habría para la próxima audiencia y los asuntos que atraerían conflictos, grupos grandes o simplemente se alargaran en su exposición, las postergó. Loki había dicho que esa audiencia debía ocurrir como seda hasta el final. Pues sólo cuando la orden del día finalizaba, se confería un momento para que cualquiera que quisiera hablar fuera de la agenda, pudiera hacerlo.

Era ahí que Sindri hablaría.

Los concejales no estaban obligados a asistir salvo que el rey se los ordenara. Sif, Faida y Harma rara vez acudían. Loki solía asistir con regularidad pero también faltaba si su tiempo no se lo permitía y Hagbard lo imitaba. Los que siempre estaban ahí eran Ragnheidur y Erwel. Ragnheidur lo hacía por convicción propia mientras que de Erwel le era un gesto adquirido de los tiempos en que competía con Starkag, que tampoco solía faltar a una audiencia.

Loki había dispuesto todo el escenario pero aún no estaba seguro de que tan bien saldría. En las audiencias, a diferencia de las sesiones del concejo, estaba el pueblo asgardiano. No sabía cómo se comportarían los ases, por eso le dijo a Sindri que llevara gente con él. Sabía que pocos apreciaban a los alfh, por eso no informó a los otros gobernadores, para no advertirles y evitar llevaran saboteadores si es que la idea de la ciudadanía les repulsaba. Quería coger a todos de sorpresa. Pero no era lo mismo hacer una puesta en escena entre dos personas que manipular la masa.

Por la mañana Thor todavía parecía inseguro de lo que habían hecho, pero sólo parecía ir en contra porque no entendía tanta planeación y actuación.

–Sólo es para que todo fluya en la audiencia, para que la petición de ciudadanía alfh entre al concejo sin demora, ya que la consideras más que justa. Te aseguro que cuando la tratemos en sesión las cosas serán tan inmanejables que desearás que todo este actuado –vaticinó Loki. Él continuaba seguro de que todos se opondrían y los alfh no conseguirían lo que deseaban pero ya que prometió ayudarle a Thor, pondría todo de sí.

–Sabes que no soy bueno orquestando y actuando –dijo Thor.

Loki sonrió. Le gustaba que Thor fuera transparente pero en la política era una cualidad que no servía de nada. Entraron juntos a la amplia sala de Hliöskjálf. El sitial brillaba mientras el heraldo anunciaba a su rey.

–¡Nuestro rey Thor Odínson, primero de su nombre, tercer heredero del linaje de Bor, protector del reino, comandante supremo de los ejércitos del reino dorado. Dios del Trueno. Señor de Asgard, Alfheim, Nornheim, Jötunheim y Midgard!

Thor tamborileó los dedos sobre el sitial dorado cuando los hombres se enderezaron tras recibirlo. Los concejales pasaron a ser presentados con igual bombo. Ragnheidur le hizo notar que la fórmula de las audiencias de Hliöskjálf no era negociable.

La sala estaba abarrotada. Los cortesanos observaban desde la galería mientras que los suplicantes se agolpaban junto a las gigantescas puertas doradas. Los concejales tenían asientos pero estaban por debajo del rey, a su diestra y derecha. Thor tomó asiento, el más cercano a él era Loki, al otro lado, estaba Ragnheidur. Y Erwel un poco más abajo a su izquierda. Sólo estaban ellos cuatro en ese momento.

La audiencia comenzó.

Fafnir iba presentando a quienes se acercaban. El primero fue Ventle, un pintor norn que pedía ser acogido en la corte nuevamente y no sólo en Asgard. O según Loki entendía, deseaba poder entrar en Valaskialf a su antojo y estar en todas las fiestas como un huésped, y encima estaba ahí en audiencia pública para que Loki no dijera que no, como hizo con otros tantos que le pidieron permiso en privado.

Ventle hizo una reverencia marcada, poseía una sonrisa perfecta con unos dientes muy blancos que contrastaban con su piel morena.

–He tenido la visión de una pintura excelsa de la reina madre, y de otras damas de la corte –y todos supieron de inmediato que iba en pos de Amora. –Puedo asegurar que la reina Frigga jamás podrá ser retratada por otro con tanto talento como yo. Nadie duda de mis dones, he sido el único que ha retratado al actual rey elfo cuando era aún más joven. Si así lo desea, rey Thor, puedo retratar a su consorte como un obsequio para el día de su nombre –al decir ello, lanzó una mirada de refilón a Loki, aunque su sonrisa se congeló y finalmente desapareció.

–Veo que a mí no me sonríes –dijo Loki llamando su atención sobre él.

–Perdone, rey Loki. Siempre me embarga la solemnidad en presencia de tanta belleza.

–Nunca he entendido a los pintores –se entrometió Ragnheidur –me refiero a su extravagancia, su vanidad y ostentación. Sólo alientan a los nobles a hacer el ridículo.

–Siempre hay pintores en la corte –le dijo Thor a éste –hasta mi padre tuvo uno que lo retrató hace siglos. Sería interesante tener un retrato de mí amado esposo. –Loki lanzó una mirada larga a Thor que parecía decir: "No voy a ceder mi tiempo para estar posando ante un desconocido". –Seguro que hasta las nornas me envidiarían.

–No creo que las nornas se entrometan en esos asuntos –dijo Ragnheidur.

Thor se echó a reír.

–¡Cómo! ¿Quieres decir que las nornas no conocen de belleza? –Ragnheidur frunció el ceño, incapaz de bromear. Su rigidez, su actitud huraña y personalidad adusta hacía difícil que la gente le tuviera aprecio, pero seguro que no lo necesitaba, pues lograba que le temieran. Thor se giró hacia Ventle, que aguardaba una respuesta a su petición –ahora no, quizás el próximo año –le respondió. El norn no podía replicar a ello, hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

Loki estaba seguro que Ventle encontraría otro canal para entrar a palacio. Había rechazado poetas, bardos y otros pintores, que no por ello dejaron de aparecer en las fiestas siendo invitados de otros nobles. Loki le dejó en claro a Radha que no los quería pululando en estancias más privadas y definitivamente no cerca de su hijo, pero no dejaban de insistir.

Hubo un artesano de cobre que hizo una cota de brillantes anillas para Thor, para que se cubriera en combate. Thor la aceptó con gratitud, era una prenda hermosa, a la que el sol le arrancaba hermosos destellos pero que no servía para una batalla. Hubo un par de hombres que peleaban un sitio en el puerto de Asgard que alborotaron la sala por varios minutos.

Los siguientes fueron unos cazadores con un jabalí, llevaban un animal descomunal. Los demás presentes los vitorearon y felicitaron por aquella excelsa presa. Loki observó a aquellos hombres, no se trataba de nobles aburridos en los bosques, sino de labradores de Harokim que dieron con la bestia. La carne de jabalí bien preservada les hubiera durado semanas y ellos en cambio estaban ahí entregándoselo a Thor.

–Nuestro… rey –balbuceó el que hablaba. –Yo soy Baldur, nosotros… cazamos este pedazo de bestia y nos dijimos: ¿Quién merece tal animal? Y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que eras tú así que hemos venido a dártelo.

Los hombres estaban aturdidos, se movían como sonámbulos y asentían a las palabras de Baldur. Era una reacción muy común y Thor estaba habituada a ella. Era él quien tenía que lograr que se relajaran y asegurarles que en su presencia tenían que ser ellos mismos.

–De manera que siempre cazan a los alrededores de Harokim.

–Si. Hay bosques que no están vedados para nosotros, se había hablado de un coto de caza pero todos saben que Finnur ya no lo hizo –ante ello sus palabras se fueron apagando. Baldur lanzaba miradas de soslayo hacia Erwel, que parecía más bien un poco aburrido.

–Da igual –dijo Thor –háblenme de ustedes.

–Pues… cultivamos trigo, varios tenemos un huerto y algunos animales. No… nos va mal. No tenemos mucho de sobra pero nos va bien –respondió Baldur. Sus acompañantes empezaron a perder la inhibición inicial y codearon a Baldur. Thor bajó de Hliöskjálf para acercarse a ver al jabalí muerto.

–Es precioso –comentó dándole vueltas –y veo que no lo dañaron al matarlo. Excelente trabajo al abatirlo –los felicitó. Los cazadores se miraron en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir pero claramente orgullosos de sí mismos –ordenaré que lo envíen a las cocinas para la cena pero aun así debería pagar por él ¿qué les parece… quinientos sous a repartir entre todos?

–¡Alabado sea el rey Thor! –Gritaron extasiados los hombres y los acompañaron varios en la sala.

Loki no pudo evitar percatarse de lo mucho que los ases amaban a Thor. Estaba seguro de que su esposo habría preferido quedarse hablando con aquellos cazadores acerca de los bosques de Harokim y de armas que escuchando disertaciones políticas pero el tiempo de los cazadores terminó y Thor volvió a Hliöskjálf. Se anunció una pausa, un descanso en la audiencia.

Fueron a sus estancias privadas para poder comer algo.

–La audiencia pasada me quede solo con Ragnheidur e insistió en que continuáramos pues podíamos comer mientras seguía la lista de peticionarios. Fue ahí cuando descubrí cuál era la característica que todo rey debe tener –Thor hizo una pausa: –un trasero de acero.

Loki rodó los ojos pero lo encontró divertido.

–A pesar de eso, se nota que es en Ragnheidur en quién nos apoyamos –dijo Loki. El concejero había hablado con él acerca de Thor y le había dicho que el dios del trueno había mejorado en las audiencias, ahora Loki podía constatar ello pero empezaba a desagradarle la influencia que mostraba el concejal sobre su esposo.

–Me gusta que no da rodeos –aceptó el rubio.

Les sirvieron rápidamente. Thor pidió vino hacia al final de la comida alegando que lo necesitaría para el resto de la audiencia.

–Hasta ahora ni Ragnheidur ni Erwel han dicho gran cosa, y no es que hubiera mucho que decir pero no dejes que embrollen el asunto de los alfh. No le hagas preguntas a Sindri, sé parco y siempre afirma –le aconsejó a Thor cuando ya volvían a la sala.

–¿Estás nervioso? –Le preguntó Thor.

–Yo no, ni siquiera voy a hablar. –Loki seguía sin querer llamar la atención sobre su persona por el asunto de los alfh. Se detuvieron justo antes de entrar. –Ahora dame un beso.

–Con gusto –dijo atrapándolo por el cuello para saborear la boca del hechicero.

Al volver, Sif y Hagbard se unieron a la audiencia.

Los siguientes en presentarse fueron un tejedor despotricando contra un vendedor de algodón, tenían discrepancias entre el precio pactado y la calidad del producto. Erwel intervino un poco, al final Thor multó al vendedor de algodón. Luego siguieron varios líderes gremiales de Nidavelir agradeciendo el saneamiento del río Godul. Loki había aconsejado a Hagbard qué no pidiera el subsidio, que Nidavelir podía construir la represa por sí sola y Asgard ayudaría limpiando el caudal. Lo último lo hizo convenciendo a Ragnheidur que a pesar de seguir odiando a Hagbard, por deferencia a Loki, aceptó y votó a favor. A Hagbard le tocó convencer a los líderes gremiales y lo había hecho, por eso estaban ahí agradeciendo.

Finalmente la audiencia llegó a su fin.

–Si alguien tiene un asunto que exponer ante el Rey, que hable ahora o que se marche y guarde silencio –anunció Fafnir con la formula usual.

–Quiero que se me escuche –exclamó Sindri acercándose desde el fondo de los cortesanos. No iba solo tal como Loki le había instruido, un centenar de alfh lo acompañaban al igual que Dgeir. –Queremos hablar sobre las condiciones en las que vivimos los alfh, de los espacios confinados, la inaccesibilidad al trabajo, préstamos o ingresos a las academias. No podemos mudarnos hacia las provincias, establecer comercios, ni siquiera casarnos. Es nuestro deseo ser parte de Asgard, queremos ser ciudadanos ases –hizo su petición sin adornos.

Una marejada de murmullos inundó toda la sala.

–Sindri –dijo Thor haciendo caso omiso de aquella bulla, había adquirido un semblante serio. –Te damos las gracias por traernos esta preocupación hasta nosotros –le dijo el rey.

Dgeir llevaba el papiro redactado con formalidad y lo acercó a Fafnir para que lo pasara a manos del rey. Thor lo abrió aunque no lo leyó en ese mismo momento, ni tampoco lo necesitaba pues conocía bien su contenido. Los concejales, que no estaban advertidos de aquel asunto se removieron incómodos en su asiento. La sala empezó a mostrarse inquieta.

–Embajadora Dgeir, tal vez sea hora de devolver estos hombres a Alfheim, seguro que su propio país y su rey, han de necesitar hombres fuertes que trabajen –intervino Erwel, como si hiciera una sugerencia cuando era notorio que su deseó era zanjar el asunto de inmediato dándole una sugerencia a Thor.

–No hay nada en Alfheim que ate a estos hombres, Lord Erwel –dijo Dgeir con voz clara –pues el rey Odín permitió que trajeran a sus familias junto con ellos tras la guerra de los Cuatro Reinos. Más aún, han jurado fidelidad a los reyes de Asgard –dijo. Erwel no supo si hablaba de Odín y Thor, o al contrario, de Thor y Loki. –Hablo de más de siete mil alfh, mi Lord.

Hagbard lanzó un silbido ante la cantidad.

–¡Bocas con patas! ¡Eso es lo que son los alfh! –Exclamó alguien en la sala.

–¡Ya decía yo que olía a cloacas!

Fafnir llamó al silencio.

–El Padre de Todo compró a esos hombres pero no por ello los trató como esclavos, si sólo hubieran sido para nuestras guerras, seguro que él los habría devuelto cuando vencimos en Jötunheim –habló Sif. –Yo he peleado a su lado, son hombres valerosos que aman Asgard y que han estado dispuestos a morir por ella, enviarlos ahora a Alfheim es darles sentencia de muerte. Yo que he estado ahí, sé que el reino no puede sostener ni una boca más. –Los alfh no corearon a su diosa de la guerra pero la miraron con adoración por apoyarlos.

–Jamás se le ha concedido la ciudadanía a ningún extranjero –se opuso Erwel.

–Si me permite Lord Erwel, se puede hacer con permiso del rey –contratacó Dgeir.

–No, jamás se ha visto tal cosa.

–Hay precedentes –insistió la mujer.

Erwel pareció querer discutir aquello pero de pronto notó que Dgeir miraba a Loki y con ello le bastó para entender de quién hablaba. El gobernador de Harokim se acomodó en su asiento y no dijo ya nada.

–Como muestra de buena voluntad estos hombres podrían quedarse en Asgard hasta que se resuelva su petición –medió Hagbard.

–No –se negó Thor, llamó la atención de todos sobre sí. –Dejarlos en el mismo estado en el que se encuentran sería actuar como si no hubiera escuchado su petición –se calló un instante cómo si meditara la situación –es mi deseo que la ciudad se expanda al noreste para dar cabida a ases y alfh, éstos últimos ya sean ciudadanos o no. ¿Mi gobernador de Asgard lo hará? –Le preguntó directamente a Loki.

El hechicero lo miró desde su posición. Ragnheidur que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, se enderezó lanzándole una mirada intensa. Erwel y él estaban claramente horrorizados con la idea de construir para los alfh mientras que Sif asintió con la cabeza. Hagbard se cubrió la boca únicamente.

–Lo haré –respondió Loki.

Thor asintió brevemente sin darle ningún guiño de complicidad, acorde con las sugerencias de Loki de mantenerse impertérrito, casi hierático.

–Su alteza –dijo Ragnheidur con la modulación perentoria que Thor le conocía –si me permite una palabra.

–Te aseguro que te la concederé –dijo Thor y procuró no darle tono de desafío a sus palabras –en la sala del concejo –puntualizó.

Ragnheidur asintió sin mostrarse ofendido aunque sus fríos ojos fulminaron a Thor antes de hacer lo mismo con Loki. Erwel miró a Hagbard el cual se hizo el occiso encontrando muy interesante el estampado de los cortinajes. El gobernador de Harokim buscó la mirada de Loki pero éste lo ignoró adrede, así que Erwel no se atrevió a hablar más. La sala se había quedado inusitadamente en silencio, había quienes todavía buscaban comprender las palabras de su rey, y los más sorprendidos eran los alfh. Thor le hizo una señal al heraldo de finalizar la sesión.

–¡El rey ha escuchado a su pueblo! –Proclamó. –Sus palabras son justicia, sus palabras son bondad. Nada más será dicho, que las nornas guarden al rey. –El pueblo aclamó a Thor y los alfh hicieron lo mismo. Aunque junto al nombre de Thor igual exaltaron el de Loki.

El hechicero le había pedido a Dgeir que no lo involucrara pero era imposible maniatar la euforia del vulgo. Thor se puso de pie. Los concejales desaparecieron al punto, seguro cada cual se había ido a planificar su siguiente jugada. La batalla seguiría en el concejo. Thor descendió del trono. Ya había cumplido con muchas fórmulas cortesanas, así que no le importó en ese momento, alcanzar a Loki y salir tomados de la mano de aquella sesión.

.

.

Eyvindur estaba en su despacho privado, el que anteriormente había sido de Larus. Había tomado todo el trabajo que su padre dejó, incluyendo los asuntos sobre los que murió. Examinó todo, unos documentos fueron enviados a archivo, otros que debían ser propiedad de Lúne, los resolvió mientras su pariente continuaba convaleciente; y otros, en fin, por prudencia los quemó. Y fue así de pronto, que un desfile de acontecimientos, problemas, conflictos y decisiones que eran ajenos a su propia vida se volvieron el trabajo de sus días y la preocupación de sus noches. Tenía en sus manos la suerte de todos los elfos de luz y podía imponer su voluntad en todo Svartálfheim con un deseo, pero ni así se sentía libre.

Dejó los papeles de lado. Hagen se encontraba con él, como siempre, y lo veía desde un sofá aledaño. Eyvindur estaba acostumbrado al escrutinio constante así que apenas si hizo caso a su mirada intensa, sin embargo de pronto soltó la pluma, parecía ausente del mundo.

–¿En qué piensas? –Le interrumpió la hilera de pensamientos.

–En mi tío –le respondió parcamente, aunque esos no eran todos sus pensamientos ni de lejos. Le hizo un gesto a su secretario para que le acercara otro pergamino.

Lúne había despertado de su inconsciencia desde hacía un par de días. Eyvindur se alegró por ello, tenía en estima a su tío y odiaría perderlo también. Los sanadores aseguraban que se iba a recuperar del todo pero a pesar de las buenas noticias, Eyvindur no aguardó ni un instante en preguntarle sobre el regicidio. Había esperado que Lúne supiera algo que ellos desconocían pero hasta donde su tío recordó, el hechicero, Átan, era el culpable, desconocía más detalles o alguna conjura. Eyvindur también se decepcionó con Wose: Átan falleció en las mazmorras mientras él estaba en Vanaheim. Wose ordenó la autopsia, sólo obtuvieron un cuerpo corrompido, posiblemente maldecido o envenenado pero saber cómo murió, no resolvía si él era el único culpable, ni daba el paradero de quién lo mató para silenciarlo. ¿Y los elfos oscuros que entraron a Enya? A Eyvindur le dolía la cabeza de sólo pensar que sus defensas eran tan endebles que sus enemigos podían entrar hasta el corazón del reino. Para él, Átan tendría que estar confabulado con los elfos oscuros aunque todos decían que eso era imposible.

Lo único que tenía eran sospechas y dudas. Cuando soñaba con la justicia, lo enlazaba inmediatamente con la venganza.

–Pareces cansado, ¿dormiste bien? –Continuó hablando Hagen.

–Sabes que no. –Las estancias de Hagen estaban inmediatamente a las suyas y Eyvindur había sido apresado por un insomnio que le arrancaba las horas de sueño, no así el cansancio, a veces el dragón negro le hacía compañía en las largas noches de vigía. –Ayer me enteré de que tres drakares subieron por el Elivagar al abrigo de la oscuridad, no saben quiénes eran sus ocupantes ni que destino tenían pero los reinos del sur no dejan de hablar de enanos renegados, hasta Thyra se queja de ellos –se quedó callado un instante. Los enanos eran sus aliados pero… –no confío en ella. –Larus tampoco lo había hecho; además de qué seguramente Tryggvi le narró a su madre el trato que Eyvindur le dispensó y todos sabían lo rencorosos que los enanos podían ser. Había muchas cosas, muchos asuntos y a veces Eyvindur sentía que las horas del día no le alcanzaban.

Eydís, su secretario, se le acercó.

–Lord Wose y su hijo están listos para su audiencia –le dijo.

–Hazlos pasar –le dijo, y se giró a Hagen. –No digas nada –le pidió, porque Hagen parecía amar intercalar comentarios entre las audiencias, el dragón negro se rió y luego movió la mano por delante de sus labios, indicando que cerraba una llave sobre un candado imaginario.

Wose entró, dijo que le llevaba un regalo, seguro era para contentarlo pues sus pobres averiguaciones sobre el regicidio le enfadaron. Eyvindur le hizo un ademán de proceder, esperaba que no ocupara demasiado de su tiempo. Había pensado en un principio desdeñarlo pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo. Wose iba acompañado de su hijo mayor, Elemmíre. Éste había estado en la corte una temporada junto con otros nobles cuando Eyvindur era un niño pero no recordaba nada que fuera memorable. El joven elfo que ahora se presentaba ante él tenía cabello castaño claro que llevaba amarrado en la nuca despejándole el rostro de rasgos amables, sus ojos verdes miraban a Eyvindur con admiración sin detenerse en las cicatrices de su rostro. Tenía cierta reputación que lo precedía, como un excelente cazador y un bardo.

–Mi rey –tomó la palabra Elemmíre, le hizo una nueva reverencia y pareció buscar en vano un cumplido que no acudió a su mente. Hagen, tumbado en el sillón a sus espaldas se estaba riendo en silencio. Eyvindur decidió facilitarle las cosas.

–Elemmíre, tu padre me dijo que me tenían un obsequio –se adelantó Eyvindur, pero no demostró emoción ante el gran cofre que un par de guardias colocaron a un lado de Elemmíre, para después retirarse. Fue el propio Elemmíre quien lo abrió, y se lo mostró.

El rey rodeó su escritorio acercándose, observó con atención el interior. Elemmíre recobró en parte el aplomo que le era natural y que todos le conocían pero que aquel día le faltaba, miró a su señor.

El hijo de Wose se dijo que había llegado el instante de darle a entender que sólo deseaba servirlo pero halló en su rey tal frialdad que se le paralizó el corazón. Los ojos azules de Eyvindur tenían una fijeza helada, quiso declararle: "Os hacen sufrir y yo quiero amaros". Lo único que pudo hacer fue indicar las cabezas cubiertas de brea que llevaba como presente y para asegurar que eran elfos oscuros, tenían los ojos abiertos. Miradas vacías en escleróticas negras. Había al menos una docena.

–¿Dónde los has encontrado? –Preguntó Eyvindur que no olvidaba su primera proclamación como rey.

–En las fronteras del sur. Cerca de las minas Mödruladur de los enanos, debieron asaltarlos y después intentaron pasar por nuestras fronteras, fue ahí cuando los abatimos –respondió Elemmíre.

La expresión de Eyvindur se suavizó.

–Déjenos solos –ordenó. Wose y Eydís salieron de la estancia sin decir ni una sola palabra, aquella orden sin embargo no era para Hagen que ni siquiera se dio por aludido. –¿Dices qué cazas elfos oscuros?

–No exactamente, mis presas son variadas –reconoció Elemmíre –enanos renegados, trolls de las montañas… los usuales que vagan por las fronteras intentando evadir tanto nuestras patrullas como las de Herryk, Lord enano de Mödruladur. Éstos parias –dijo con desprecio, el cual era usual cuando uno se refería a los elfos oscuros; –corrían atravesando el valle, con dirección hacia uno de los raudales del gran río Elivagar, donde creemos que estaba su drakar. Los abatimos y seguimos su trayectoria pero no hallamos nada.

–¿Y en sus pertenencias?

–Nada que nos fuera de utilidad pero de todos modos he traído todo lo que llevaban encima para que sea aquí en Enya donde se juzgue su importancia. –Eyvindur asintió, aquello había sido lo más prudente que Elemmíre había podido hacer.

–Me gustaría recompensarte por lo que has hecho, así que dime ¿en qué forma puedo hacerlo? –Y dicho de esa manera le concedía lo que estuviera en su poder.

Elemmíre parecía haber estado esperando por ese momento, compuso un semblante solemne, le tendió la mano a su rey a la espera de que éste se la concediera, Eyvindur dudó un instante pero finalmente lo hizo. El elfo se la llevó a los labios y le besó el dorso, justo a la altura de la muñeca. Ese contacto, casi inexistente, sacudió de manera imperceptible al rey.

–Sólo quiero servirlo. Mi único deseo es que me permita permanecer en la corte.

Eyvindur apartó su mano con un gesto suave.

–Sea.

.

Al caer la noche, Eyvindur se recluyó en sus habitaciones, a veces leía hasta tarde pero esa noche no lo hizo, tenía la intención de dormir para levantarse al alba y presidir los ritos a Berthandi. Se acomodó entre las sabanas y rogó que cayera rendido pero sólo fue capaz de dar vueltas y vueltas. De pronto, percibió un ruido levísimo que lo hizo quedarse quieto. Le pareció que el silencio se hendía por el sonido producido por el aliento contenido de un ser vivo. Había alguien en la habitación. Eyvindur aguardó pero no escuchó nada más y se dijo que no era sino su imaginación que inventaba presencias. Pero un momento después, oyó otra vez la respiración, contenida, más cerca y un ligero roce en el suelo. Notó a su lado aquella respiración. Se alzó bruscamente en su lecho, aterrado, enloquecido. Había llegado a su oído el roce de unos pies contra el suelo. Con los ojos desesperadamente abiertos, interrogó a las tinieblas a su alrededor.

–¿Quién?

De nuevo, nada. Pero ahora estaba seguro de que no estaba solo. Contuvo el aliento. Lo oprimió una angustia que jamás había experimentado. La sensación de que iba a morir en unos instantes se volvió espantosamente certera, y el terror que sintió esperando lo inadmisible se sumó al horror de no saber cómo iba a morir, ni en qué lugar iba a ser herido, ni qué presencia invisible se le acercaba. Una forma, más negra que la noche, cayó de repente sobre el lecho. Eyvindur lanzó un alarido angustioso.

–¡Hagen! –exclamó.

Se debatió con los brazos abiertos batiendo el aire y con todo el cuerpo agitándose para tratar de liberarse hasta que una voz conocida vino a sacarlo del suplicio en el que se había sumido.

–Eyvindur –lo sacudió la voz de su guardián.

El aludido abrió los ojos, respiró produciendo un ruido ronco, aún se ahogaba cuando logró entender que todo había sido una pesadilla. La luz encendida disipó la oscuridad. Hagen estaba en el dintel de la puerta, con su aspecto dragonario y las garras listas para destripar a cualquiera y en cuanto él también entendió que no había peligro alguno, volvió a su apariencia normal. Debajo iba en ropas de dormir y descalzo. El norn soltó un suspiro de alivio.

–Te escuché llamarme –le dijo moviéndose hasta él.

Eyvindur despejó su frente empapada en sudor, mantenía los ojos fijos sobre el techo y no le sorprendió que Hagen se sentara sobre la cama. Sin habérselo pedido, Hagen estaba dispuesto a compartir sus noches de zozobra. A veces hablaban de Nornheim, de las montañas Hovedoya, de lo que les gustaba hacer, de sus infancias, de cualquier cosa que lograse aplacar los demonios de Eyvindur.

–Quédate, no quiero estar solo. –Eyvindur se estremeció ante el recuerdo de su pesadilla.

–Esto te pasa por estar contemplando esas cabezas tan horrendas que te han traído –fue la pulla de Hagen, seguro que se moría de ganas de decírselo y no había encontrado otro momento. Eyvindur tuvo ganas de fulminarlo con la mirada pero estaba agotado para iniciar una discusión. –¿Qué han hecho con ellas?

–Ordené que las quemaran –respondió. A pesar de su decreto, el asesinato de los elfos oscuros no era algo que hicieran a la vista de los nueve reinos, por muy proscritos que estuvieran debían guardarse las apariencias. –Pero no quiero hablar de eso, de hecho, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–¿Algo escandalosamente personal? –Inquirió.

–Cuando murió tu padre… –Eyvindur tomó su respuesta como un sí. –¿Qué sentiste?

Hagen no respondió de inmediato, se le quedó mirando con expresión serena, estaba meditando su respuesta.

–Es diferente –dijo, intuyendo de inmediato el quid de la cuestión de Eyvindur. –Murió con una espada en la mano, en el fragor de la batalla y por eso está en el Valhala. Me enojé mucho al ver que Laufey lo enarbolaba como si fuera un estandarte pero mira las cosas, ahora él también falleció y… no es algo por lo que deba ya preocuparme –respondió.

–Pero aun así... te quedaste solo, justo a la mitad de la guerra.

–Ya, pero estaban Giselher, Kranjcar, Stánic, Vlaövic… y tuve que salir corriendo de Nornheim, no fue como si me preocupara en ese mismo momento por el reino. Si, estaba enojado, igual que a la muerte de mi abuela y en ese momento ser dragón no me ayudaba porque era aún más temperamental y sólo quería matar a todos pero Kaarina trató de enseñarnos a no temer a la muerte, a aguardarla como si fuera una vieja amiga que se reuniría con nosotros tarde o temprano –le explicó. –Mira, en mi pueblo tenemos un dicho, si el problema tiene solución no te preocupes puesto que ya lo resolverás y si no tiene, pues tampoco te preocupes pues no hay modo de remediarlo. No me sirve de nada aferrarme al pasado, no puedo cambiarlo.

Eyvindur se acercó a él. Sabía toda la historia de Hagen, de su madre muerta, de sus tíos fallecidos de manera trágica, de la guerra y de Kaarina pero a veces se daba tiempo a reconocer que no conocía los sentimientos del dragón, qué pensaba o qué sentía; se decía que Hagen era demasiado despreocupado para tener un pensamiento serio. Lo abrazó, hundió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del norn y aunque al principio este no correspondió al gesto, finalmente lo rodeó también con los brazos.

–¿Me estás consolando o es que morías de ganas de tocarme y no encontraste otra excusa? –Le preguntó en el oído.

Eyvindur soltó un suspiro.

–A veces no entiendo porque los norn tienen que ser… –buscó la palabra que los definiera a la perfección –tan norn. Iba a pedirte que te quedes esta noche conmigo pero seguro ahora pensarás que deseo seducirte.

Hagen se rió.

–Yo sé que me deseas –le murmuró y se carcajeó. Eyvindur se apartó de él. –Pero de todos modos me quedaré esta noche contigo y te hablaré de lo que quieras.

Se recostaron juntos. Hagen desgranó para él sus memorias hasta que Eyvindur se quedó profundamente dormido, sujetándolo por la ropa. Hagen se quedó despierto unos momentos más antes de conciliar también el sueño, sólo para tener sueños extraños, difusos y entremezclados con los recuerdos. La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para los dos.

.

Las reinas guardan luto de blanco. De blanco era el velo que le cubría la frente y las cejas, cubriendo su cabello dorado, de blanco el vestido cerrado en las muñecas y que le caía hasta los pies. Admiró las coronas que Larus ordenó forjar para ella, recargadas de esmeraldas, rubíes y perlas, demasiado ostentosas para una reina viuda. Las dejaría para su sucesora, desde ahora le bastaría con un sencillo aro de oro, de pequeñas flores. Que difícil le resultaba a Eyriander convertirse en reina madre. A pesar de su apariencia serena tenía un sopor en la cabeza que no la abandonaba. Pensó en su matrimonio, celebrado lustros atrás, se había casado pensando en la felicidad. Enamorada del hombre con el que compartiría una vida ¿qué sabía ella de que el amor infantil que sintió se evaporaría con el paso del tiempo? Al menos cuando Larus la reemplazó con féminas más jóvenes pudieron entenderse sin que ella se viera humillada públicamente; y aunque su matrimonio no la llenó de ningún modo, tenía un hijo, amistades y menesteres para compensar todas esas carencias. Por supuesto, después estuvo Lord Aldor, su amante, el más poderoso de los istyar y señor del este.

Dejó el espejo para salir de sus alcobas. Aldor estaba afuera, se le unió en su caminar junto con las doncellas que componían su corte, lo miró a los ojos un instante y él, con facciones severas, la miró enojado.

–Cree que cometo una falta porque en este momento no pienso en él –se dijo a sí misma. Eyriander vestía de luto por Larus.

Aldor no entendía que su rey había sido un hermano para ella y que le tenía en alta estima. Conocía su carácter suspicaz e intentó apaciguarlo con una sonrisa. ¿Qué más quería? Eran casi marido y mujer desde que él enviudó y ella decidió ceder a sus pasiones con él, a pesar de ser reina. De inmediato supo que pasaba, él quería que sus amores fueran públicos pero ya le había advertido que Eyvindur no lo tomaría a bien por mucho que su hijo lo admirara por ser sabio, astrónomo y su preceptor. Eyvindur desconocía aquel idilio, y dudaba que entendiera o lo aceptara con la muerte de Larus tan reciente. Aún no era el momento, Aldor debía entenderlo y esperar.

El comedor estaba vacío. El visir le presentó disculpas por su hijo, se encontraba en su biblioteca y había pedido no ser molestado. Eyriander no demudó su expresión, asintió, desayunó en silencio y después fue a buscarle. Ya con la muerte de Larus lo encontró lejano pero después de Vanaheim, era casi inaccesible. Un paje le abrió la puerta para permitirle la entrada. Hagen estaba dentro y se puso en pie de inmediato para hacerle una reverencia pero antes de que ella dijera algo, él le pidió silencio y le señaló donde estaba el rey. Eyvindur se encontraba dormido en un sofá, el libro que había tenido en la mano se había resbalado hasta el suelo y Hagen había optado por dejarlo así. A pesar de que Lúne recién había despertado y continuaba convaleciente, de inmediato le quitó audiencias y algo de trabajo dejando a Eyvindur con unas horas extras que el soberano no desaprovechó.

Eyriander se aproximó más, cedió al impulso de acariciarle un hombro suavemente y lo sobresaltó. El elfo se enderezó de golpe.

–Perdón, estabas dormido –le dijo Eyriander.

–¿Dormido? No lo estaba, estaba leyendo –le dijo aunque descubrió que no tenía el libro que antes hojeaba. –¿Sucede algo, madre? –Cambió el tema.

–Simplemente quería verte –dijo ella agachándose para tomar el libro del suelo. La reina madre apenas entrevió el volumen pero era de magia, y eso no le sorprendió; lo dejó en la mesa junto a ellos. Tomó asiento a su lado. Eyvindur la miró. Ella sabía que no era su favorita. Su hijo siempre prefirió a su padre, a quien corría a mostrarle todo lo que creaba con un entusiasmo desbordado mientras que a ella sólo se lo refería de pasada. Odiaba su frialdad, quería poder arroparlo entre sus brazos y que él se apoyara en ella, que la necesitara más allá de ser la administradora de su castillo pero no alcanzaba a dilucidar como cambiar la relación entre ambos. –¿Qué lees? ¿Continúas averiguando como destruir un escudo mágico? –El que casi no hablaran no significaba que no supiera lo que él hacía.

–No, ya lo resolví –respondió Eyvindur. –La naturaleza de los escudos mágicos, por lo regular, tiene una composición basada en la luz. La teoría que he hecho, me lleva a que un haz de luz contra la barrera… –se quedó callado un instante y la miró, debió comprender que ella no estaba entendiendo lo que decía. –La luz contiene energía, cuando choca contra un objeto y es absorbida, la mayor parte se convierte en calor, así que llena de energía luminosa al objeto y éste empieza a vibrar. La magnitud de esto dependería de la energía contenida en el haz de luz, no sé si me alcanzaría el seidh para conseguir derribarlo, pues ahí está el quid y no me refiero a una cuestión de fuerza, sino a la luz que debe emitirse por segundo. Por ejemplo la longitud de un palacio suele ser de… –se interrumpió después de un instante al alzar sus ojos azules a los de ella. –Madre, ¿qué deseas?

–Tan sólo deseaba tu compañía –le dijo dejando en claro lo sola que se sentía.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó él cambiando el tema sobre sus ocupaciones.

–Desdichada –le dijo –la nostalgia por esos días pasados e irrecuperables, no me abandona. –Luchó contra la tentación de las lágrimas.

–¿Has venido hasta aquí para comunicarme esto? –Dijo serenamente Eyvindur.

–¿A quién sino a mi hijo puedo confesar que no soy feliz?

–Ser feliz… –dijo lentamente –tenía entendido que nos debíamos al reino y que no habíamos nacido para abandonarnos a nuestros dolores. ¿Acaso no dijo tu abuelo Eyrikur que no vivimos nuestras propias vidas sino la de Svartálfheim y sólo en eso podemos buscar nuestra satisfacción?

–Eso dijo tras perder a su hijo pero no todos tienen el corazón frío y pétreo de mi abuelo –y no quería que su vástago fuera así. Ella aprendió al lado de Larus, que los reyes formulan los principios que guiaran sus vidas durante su juventud. –Hay muchas cosas que puede hacer un hombre fuerte, y para hacerlas, no es necesario que deseche sus sentimientos. Eres joven para enfrentarte a tan duras pruebas, necesitas a alguien a tu lado, que te ayude a llevar esta pesada carga. Sé que no quieres oírlo pero escúchame por esta ocasión, Eyvindur, cásate.

Su hijo mostró sorpresa. Eyriander notó la negativa antes de que siquiera él la pronunciara pero también se percató de qué los ojos de su hijo, por un momento, se desviaron hacia Hagen.

–No. Lo que menos quiero en este momento es plantearme la idea de una boda, ¿hay algo más que quieras decirme aparte de esto? –La última frase la dijo con irritación.

–No, no lo hay –le dijo a pesar de que se quedó con la mitad de sus argumentos en los labios y un amago de acariciarlo en los dedos.

.

Con la muerte de Larus, el encono de Lord Aldor y la lejanía de Eyvindur; a Eyriander sólo le quedaba un punto de apoyo al que no había recurrido para no sumarle tribulaciones durante su convalecencia. Pero, su tristeza era tal que no pudo resistirse a buscar consuelo en su cálida y amable presencia: Lúne. Él era el hombre más confiable con que contaba. En el reino, lo tenían en alta estima, no por ser un genio sino por idear soluciones prácticas y por no desoír ningún tipo de problema. Eyriander le había cedido sus secretos desde hacía tiempo, le había contado cosas que jamás confesó a Larus ni a Aldor. Aún más, su cuñado sabía de sus amores y en su tiempo, de los de Larus.

Lo encontró en sus estancias privadas, al amparo del fuego de su chimenea. Lúne siempre fue un hombre bonachón pero ahora, cubierto con una manta en sus piernas parecía haber empequeñecido, tenía el rostro pálido, sus mejillas no tenían sangre. Estaba absorto leyendo quién sabe qué asunto del reino y de no tenerse confianza, Eyriander se hubiera sentido tonta por no llevarle conspiraciones o tratados comerciales, sino sus pesares.

–Comentan que reñiste con tu hijo –dijo Lúne apartando los papeles de sus ojos. Eso le gustó a Eyriander, que le prestara toda su atención.

Su afirmación no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, como Lord Consejero siempre estaba al tanto de lo que se cocía en palacio, así fuera una trivialidad. Eyriander no perdió el tiempo preguntando quién comentaba.

–Un comentario algo impreciso –fue lo que dijo –si hubiera reñido con mi hijo habríamos tenido más conversación de la que ostentamos. En realidad nadie puede discutir con él, a lo mucho ganarse un desaire. Siempre es tan perentorio en sus frases que no te deja más salida que acatar lo dicho o darte media vuelta.

Lúne se quedó callado un momento.

–He visto a Hagen apalabrarse con él sin temor y más aún, lo he visto vencerlo en sus discusiones o al menos Hagen se comporta como si siempre así fuera –la corrigió –pero dejemos eso de lado. ¿Cuál fue el motivo de su desaire? –Si Lúne lo sabía, no lo dijo y en cambio dejaría que ella se desahogara.

–Me inquieta el estado en el que se encuentra. Tú mismo pronto descubrirás que mi hijo no es ya el de antes; y su corazón parece más de hielo que nunca. Sé bien que la causa es el dolor y las tribulaciones. En mi preocupación traté de aconsejarlo de que contraiga matrimonio para que una compañera soliviante los pesares de su vida, se negó de inmediato y… eso fue todo lo que dijimos. Acepté su negativa sin insistirle pero ahora pienso que tendría que advertirle y hacerle ver que la persona con la que él desea unirse, sencillamente no puede ser. Es un rey, debe desposarse con alguien más digno pero sobre todo con alguien que le dé hijos.

–Me temo que no hay persona que pueda obligar a tu hijo a casarse. Larus lo hubiera conseguido, pero ni tú, ni yo, tenemos esa influencia en él y no me quejo, casar a tu hijo no es una tarea fácil. Cuando Eyvindur se negó a desposar a la sobrina de Odín, pensé que si consideraba indigna a una joven con sangre de Bor era porque no deseaba que ninguna otra sintiera que tendría oportunidad. –Lúne calló durante un momento –la persona de la que tú hablas, ¿no será Hagen? –Eyriander asintió –entonces ¿son amantes?

–No lo sé –confesó la reina madre –pareciera que sí. Todo el tiempo están juntos, incluso cuando duermen, si Eyvindur está trabajando o en audiencia, él se encuentra ahí. Si ordena que todos se marchen, Hagen es la excepción y Eyvindur no lo obliga, puede entrar a sus estancias todo el tiempo pero los pajes que los rodean dicen que no hay tal cosa como un amorío, y les tengo espiando de noche y mañana.

Si tomaba tal medida era porque Eyriander no deseaba que pasara lo mismo que en el concilio de los reyes. Bajó la guardia en torno a su hijo y no supo nada de su romance con el dragón negro hasta que Hagen cometió la tontería de escribirle a Eyvindur durante la guerra para pedirle disculpas por haberle hecho daño. La reina interceptó la misiva y corrió a mostrarla, no a Larus quien hubiera estallado en cólera; sino a Lúne. Ambos acordaron entregarla al príncipe y esperaron su reacción. Sólo que Eyvindur jamás dijo nada.

–No veo el problema en que lo sean, ya te dije en el pasado que a tu hijo le faltaba endulzarse un poco de miel. –Eyriander enrojeció pero lo recordaba. –Es muy joven aún. Si no quiere ni pensar en desposarse con alguien, que tome un amante que lo relaje así sea un hombre.

–Pero no considero a Hagen como el indicado. Desde que llegó a la corte, he tenido que lidiar constantemente con padres injuriados porque Hagen deshonró a sus hijas. Le he llamado la atención en el pasado y lo único que consigo es que se vuelva más discreto. Al menos logré dar con el resarcimiento adecuado. Cuando vienen pidiendo justicia les sugiero que se batan en duelo con él para salvar el honor de sus hijas y –Eyriander no pudo evitar sonreír al decirlo –todos han renunciado a la pelea. –Aún los recordaba perdiendo la seriedad y saliendo de la audiencia velozmente, jurando que se habían equivocado de seductor. –No, Hagen no.

–Ya veo –dijo Lúne tras mirarla –puedo intentar acercarle alguien más a Eyvindur, que lo ayude como deseas, brindándole dicha –. Por supuesto que habría que hacerlo en secreto.

–Hagen no se le aleja nunca –dijo Eyriander. –No creo que mi hijo vea a nadie más allá de él.

–Pero no hay hombre que no duerma, beba, seduzca y vaya a las tabernas.

–Hagen hace todas esas cosas, si es lo que estás preguntando.

–No –dijo Lúne –lo que te pregunto es cuándo las hace.

.

.

Thor despertó con el llanto de un bebé en los oídos. Se removió entre las sábanas.

–¿Es Hërin? –Se preguntó, aunque su hijo ya había superado la etapa de despertares nocturnos.

–Es tu nueva protegida –dijo Loki a su lado, aunque Thor no había formulado la pregunta en voz alta. Como Thor ya esperaba, Loki se había desentendido de la pequeña para confiársela enteramente a Frigga. El dios del trueno tampoco estaba al pendiente de ella, aunque la veía cuando visitaba a Hërin, pues compartían a Ásta como niñera.

El llanto cesó y Thor se volvió a acomodar rodeando a Loki con sus brazos. Entonces el sonido volvió a repetirse.

–Quizá deberíamos hospedarla fuera de los aposentos reales –dijo Loki algo fastidiado.

–Ya se encarga Ásta.

Pero no fue así, lo que fuera que la niñera estuviera intentando para calmarla no estaba funcionando. Loki se zafó de los brazos de Thor y salió de su alcoba. El dios del trueno se quedó en su sitio un poco sorprendido. Seguro Loki había acudido a verificar porqué Ásta no lograba callar a la pequeña vanir, eso o a embrujar la habitación de la niña para que ningún sonido escapase de ahí. En efecto se hizo bendito silencio pero Loki no regresó a su lado. Thor estaba aún más extrañado y a punto de dejar su cómoda cama para averiguar que se proponía el hechicero, cuando Loki volvió. Llevaba en brazos la bebé y le dirigió una mirada a Thor que denotaba que lo culpaba de lo que estaba pasando. Se metió a la cama aun sosteniéndola.

–Extraña a su madre –le susurró –debiste traerte alguna nodriza vanir. –Eso ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza.

–¿Cómo lograste calmarla? –Inquirió Thor observando al ojiverde con especial interés.

–La embrujé para dormirla –el dios del trueno negó, no estaba seguro de que eso fuera correcto. Nari se movió entre los brazos de Loki y él la arrulló un poco más antes de acomodarla a su lado.

–¿Se quedará aquí? –Loki asintió y le dio la espalda.

–Cuando la suelto vuelve a llorar y no voy a pasar la noche yendo y viniendo de su habitación a la nuestra.

En algunas ocasiones, Hërin también había pasado la noche en su cama. Thor nunca pensó que Loki estaría dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por su pequeña protegida. Le acarició un hombro antes de volver a dormir pensando, sin poder evitarlo, que les vendría bien otro hijo.

.

.

–Asgard a la vista –proclamó la piloto del drakar. Una joven de cabello cortísimo que tiraba a rojizo. Cojeaba ligeramente al andar pero nada vez verle el rostro ese detalle pasaba desapercibido. Tenía el semblante de las mujeres que de tantos palos recibidos por la vida han desarrollado intolerancia a las estupideces. De colmo llevaba el nombre del sol. Era Aryante.

La tripulación ocupó sus lugares para el aterrizaje. Se veían nerviosos. Aryante aun esperaba que los ases se decidieran a dispararles o a arrestarles en cuanto fondearan en su puerto. Miró a su capitán que permanecía silencioso pero con una expresión casi beatifica que llamaba a la tranquilidad. Vislumbraron la ciudad dorada, la cual los recibía con destellos arrancados a sus altas torres por los rayos del sol matinal. Su drakar aterrizó sin contratiempos en el puerto. El vigía anunció una compañía de soldados acercándose a ellos. La tripulación se ajustó espadas, ballestas y puñales. Aryante no se movió de su lugar preparada para un despegue de emergencia.

–Tulk –dijo su capitán, jamás les gritaba ni elevaba la voz más allá de lo necesario. –Ven conmigo –pidió. El aludido, y más anciano de la tripulación, se puso de pie de inmediato. Iban vestidos de negro, se echaron encima un mantón que ocultaba de la vista las armas que portaban. Tulk llevaba una ballesta y el capitán el cinturón repleto de dagas.

Se abrió la escotilla y descendieron de la nave, sólo ellos dos.

–¡Por las dísir! –Exclamó algún as. El que sin duda era el guardián del puerto se acercó a ambos. Hubo tensión en los asgardianos y más de uno les apuntó con arco y flechas. El capitán ni siquiera pestañeó, estaba acostumbrado y no esperaba menos. Después de todo, ellos eran elfos oscuros y nunca eran bienvenidos en ningún lugar.

–Muestren sus permisos para ingresar al reino –exigió el guardián del puerto con modos más bien rudos.

–No los tenemos aún –explicó Tulk. –Pero contamos con una exhortación por parte del canciller Starkag para que se nos sea concedido el derecho a permanecer en la ciudad dorada. –Tulk le tendió tal documento, en efecto llevaban la firma de Starkag. –Ahí va también el número de ocupantes del drakar y el registro de las armas que portamos.

–¿Tú eres el capitán?

–Sí –mintió Tulk. –Este es mi primer oficial –añadió y señaló al silencioso joven a su lado. Los extraños ojos azul y negro del aludido se posaron en el guardián.

–Revisaremos su nave y a su gente. Decomisaremos sus armas, no tienen permitido ingresarlas a la ciudad dorada y les serán devueltas cuando partan.

–Por supuesto, lo entendemos –dijo Tulk. –Aunque, también traemos mazos, escoplos, cinceles y otras herramientas que podrían considerarse un arma pero que necesitamos para trabajar. Somos una flota de ingenieros y arquitectos.

–¿Vinieron a trabajar?

–Esperamos que su nuevo gobernador nos permita tal privilegio.

–Decomisaremos sus herramientas también, si el gobernador los acepta se las devolveremos –Tulk miró de reojo a su capitán el cual asintió imperceptiblemente. –Hagan que sus hombres desembarquen, fórmenlos mientras revisamos y requisamos. Se les concederán dos días y ni uno más para ver si el gobernador accede a que estén aquí.

Obedecieron. La última en descender fue una elfa de cabello encanecido y encorvada que caminaba apoyada en Aryante. La tripulación se veía sumamente nerviosa, no les hacía gracia que los obligaran a dejar la seguridad de la nave y menos aún que les fueran quitando las armas. En el pasado ya había ocurrido a otras flotas que lo siguiente que pasaba era que les disparaban y los mataban en desventaja. Aryante se mostró arisca con los ases.

–No me toquen –les siseó –puedo quitarme la ballesta de encima yo sola.

–Quietos –dijo Tulk hablando su idioma.

–El uso de lenguas oscuras está prohibido –les llamó la atención uno de los soldados. –Aquí o se habla asgardiano o les partimos el trasero. ¿Entendido?

–Entendido –dijo Tulk en tono conciliador. –Todo está bien –dijo dirigiéndose a su gente en el idioma autorizado. –Obedezcan.

La elfa masculló un insulto pero hizo lo que le decían. Los ases se pusieron a registrar el drakar bajo la paciente mirada de los elfos oscuros.

–Qué rápido corren las noticias –dijo uno de los ases cuando un joven ataviado en ropa oscura, alto, delgado y de cabello negro se acercó galopando a ellos. Desmontó con un movimiento fluido.

–¿Quién es el capitán? –Preguntó. Tulk se adelantó. –¿Hrimthurs? –Inquirió aquel joven. Hubo una serie de murmullos entre los elfos.

–No –dijo el anciano elfo con cierto pesar. –Él no está con nosotros aunque… –el verdadero capitán le puso una mano en el hombro y avanzó.

–Hrimthurs es mi padre –dijo –¿De dónde conoces su nombre?

–Soy Ari, mi señor es el gobernador de la ciudad –miró a los guardias –les concede permiso para permanecer en Asgard –aquella noticia suscitó una marejada de murmuraciones tanto en los elfos oscuros como en los ases. –Hablemos –le dijo Ari al hijo de Hrimthurs indicándole que se apartara de los suyos.

.

Al caer la noche, la tripulación se replegó de vuelta al drakar. Constaba apenas de cincuenta elfos. Había dos arquitectos, cinco ingenieros, una experta en lenguajes, quince ex mercenarios, ocho ex prostitutas, los demás habían desempeñado tantas profesiones que sólo podían llamarse a sí mismos elfos oscuros. Esa noche dormirían en el drakar y al día siguiente pondrían manos a la obra. Su nave poseía dos bodegas ocultas. Aryante ordenó sacar armas de las mismas y montar turnos de guardia por si los ases decidían atacarlos mientras dormían a pesar de la indulgencia de su gobernador. El capitán les dirigió unas palabras al finalizar la jornada. Los felicitó por su estoicismo, asignó tareas para el día siguiente y les hizo los juramentos habituales que cada capitán de los elfos oscuros profería cuando tomaban puerto:

–Juro que su lealtad no será defraudada, su obediencia la pagaré según nuestras leyes y su desobediencia la castigaré según mi juicio; los protegeré con mi vida, seré generoso con las manos y fiel en mis pensamientos. Y si cayéramos, el corazón de las tinieblas acogerá nuestras almas. –Su tripulación le respondió con una loa a Malekith y todos retornaron a sus ocupaciones. Al día siguiente debían comerciar con el contrabando que traían en una de las bodegas ocultas: salak–larnin y telas de los alfh. El capitán, el verdadero, no Tulk, tendría una audiencia con el arquitecto real, intentaría que les diera trabajo en la expansión de la ciudad.

–Hijo –lo llamó una voz femenina. –¿Cómo te encuentras? –Inquirió su progenitora entrando en el reducido habitáculo. Aunque más bien él debería hacer tal pregunta. Su madre estaba delicada de salud, inclusive llegó a temer que muriera durante la travesía. Quizás hubiera debido dejarla en Alfheim, pero a ambos les pareció impensable separarse. Si ella debía morir lo haría al lado suyo. –Los ases no fueron de lo más amables.

–Nos han tratado peor. ¿Recuerdas esa vez en Nornheim? –Básicamente tuvieron que huir de manera sangrienta. Y ni siquiera había que mencionar a los elfos de luz pues esos eran los peores de todos. A Aryante le habían partido las piernas a golpes, Tulk tenía señales de latigazos por todo el pellejo, a un par de ex mercenarios les faltaban manos, y así.

–La tripulación está nerviosa. Me temo que no confían del todo en tu capacidad de mantenerlos a salvo. Aunque debo añadir que te dirigiste con un temple digno de tu padre.

–Gracias, para serte franco ni yo me tengo tanta confianza –había guardado compostura más por estar paralizado con los nervios a punto de explotar que por ser un caradura, pero eso no se lo iba a contar a nadie fuera de su madre. –Habrá que ser cuidadosos de ahora en adelante.

Bjarni asintió.

.

Ari volvió a Valaskialf tiritando de frío. Fue directo al despacho de Loki, lo encontró ahí a pesar de la hora, pronto sería anunciada la cena. Se preguntó si su señor estaría aguardando por las noticias que él le llevaba.

–¿Cómo fue todo? ¿Cómo está Hrimthurs? –Inquirió Loki mientras continuaba escribiendo.

Esperaba que Ari le hablase de Hrimthurs y su porte casi regio, de la dulzura de Bjarni que se entreveía a pesar de sus extraños ojos, del poderío de la flota del gran arquitecto cuyos drakares de hermosa hechura surcaban los cielos como aves. Pero en cambio su secretario le tenía otras nuevas.

–No era la flota de Hrimthurs –dijo Ari y Loki levantó la mirada, –pero igualmente les di su permiso para ingresar al reino porque con ellos está su hijo.

–Svadilfari –completó Loki. –¿Cuántos son? ¿Qué solicitaron? –Loki usualmente no era tan impaciente. Ari se preguntó porque no habría acudido en persona si el asunto le importaba tanto.

–Son apenas cincuenta, viajan en un solo drakar –su señor pareció desencantado. –Pidieron trabajar en la expansión de la ciudad y me atreví a citar a Svadilfari y al capitán Tulk para verse con Harik –el arquitecto real y además hijo de Harma.

–Hiciste bien. –Loki se puso de pie dando por terminado su día. Quería pasarse a ver a su hijo. –¿Mencionaste mi nombre?

–No –dijo Ari. Dio por hecho que los elfos oscuros sabían con quién trataban. Loki no añadió nada más, en cambio lo dejó retirarse.

.

Loki encontró a Thor jugando con Hërin. Alentándolo a caminar primero hacia Ásta y luego hacia él. Al inicio de su reinado, el hechicero pasaba mucho más tiempo con su hijo el cual le prodigaba gran preferencia; desde que Loki se inmiscuyera en el gobierno apenas y se pasaba una vez al día donde el pequeño pero aun así seguía siendo su favorito. Al verlo el pequeño desvió sus pasos rumbo a él. Loki se agachó y le tendió los brazos. En el breve trayecto perdió el equilibrio y se cayó. No lloró y Thor se apresuró a su lado para levantarlo, pero Loki lo frenó de ayudarlo.

–¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Loki a su hijo como si fuera mucho más mayor de lo que era.

–Sí –respondió con su pequeña vocecilla.

–Entonces levántate –le pidió Loki con voz suave. Su hijo así lo hizo de una curiosa manera, puso las manos y la cabeza en el suelo como punto de apoyo para poder incorporarse. Cuando lo logró les lanzó a sus padres una sonrisa triunfal que se vio reflejada en las de ambos consortes. –Él puede ponerse de pie por sí mismo. –Aclaró Loki con orgullo. Thor levantó a su hijo en vilo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Eso veo –dijo Thor –pronto me lo encontraré en la arena de entrenamiento –bromeó al respecto.

–O en la biblioteca conmigo –añadió Loki. Thor le sonrió al hechicero.

–Á–ta –dijo Hërin reparando en ella y le tendió los brazos. La niñera se aproximó y Thor se lo pasó.

–Es hora del baño –les dijo ella a ambos. Sus reyes se despidieron del pequeño.

–¿Cómo está Nari? –Inquirió Thor acordándose de ella.

–Su alteza Frigga está preocupada por ella, aún llora mucho –les dijo Ásta y se llevó a Hërin.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Ari estaba preparando los informes sobre la ciudad para presentarlos ante su señor. El hechicero llegó a su despacho y con una mirada su secretario supo que se encontraba de buen humor. Le sorprendió un poco ver a Thor entrar tras él. Los saludó a ambos con una reverencia.

–¿Entonces cuál será tu palabra acerca del nuevo embajador en Vanaheim? –Inquirió Loki. La sonrisa de Thor se amplió.

–Ya que me expusiste el caso de Esbern de manera tan persuasiva –dijo Thor acariciándole la comisura de los labios a Loki –creo que declinaré la propuesta de Ragnheidur, su candidato no es tan confiable como el hijo mayor de Erwel. Aunque ya lo veo asediándome para cambiar mi parecer.

–Déjamelo a mí –lo cortó Loki con entusiasmo. –Yo hablaré con él –Thor dudó.

–¿Quieres más trabajo entonces? Ari, necesito que hagas algo –al aludido estaba metido en sus papeles pero levantó la mirada en el acto. –Hazme espacio en la agenda de Loki. Resérvame todas sus noches pero también me gustaría poder cenar a solas con él de vez en cuando, ¡ah! Y programa que veamos a nuestro hijo simultáneamente. –El secretario miró a Loki sin entender si aquello era una broma o iba muy en serio.

–Deja de inmiscuir al pobre Ari –Loki fue hacia Thor y lo tomó de los hombros. –Deberías seguir su puntual ejemplo e ir a… ¿a qué es que te dedicas? –El secretario sintió que se atragantaba ante el cinismo del hechicero.

Thor levantó un dedo señalándolo como queriendo darle a entender que se estaba propasando.

–Voy a entrenar, lo cual es un deber real.

–De los que te gustan –soltó Loki con expresión provocativa, por supuesto que no menoscababa la importancia del entrenamiento, el rey de Asgard debía ser también el comandante supremo de sus ejércitos.

–Ya basta –Thor acercó a Loki a él y le comió la boca despacio. –Esta noche te mostraré otro deber real que igual me gusta –le murmuró.

Se separaron, con Thor besando las manos de Loki raudamente. El hechicero se volvió hacia Ari con el semblante arrobado pero en un segundo se transformó en el político eficiente y severo que podía ser.

–¿Qué tenemos para hoy? –Preguntó ya sin bromas ni sonrisas.

Ari le tendió lo agenda del día. Ya estaba habituado a ver a ambos reyes juntos.

En una ocasión, Thor se aposentó en el despacho de Loki, rondándolo y espiando sobre su hombro mientras trabajaba. El hechicero resistió el asedio de su esposo sin decir ni una palabra aunque se le iba dibujando una sonrisa cada vez más amplia en el semblante. Finalmente, le había pedido a Ari que llevara un mensaje al capitán de la guardia y otro a su segundo. Ari, fue algo ingenuo de su parte viéndolo en retrospectiva; partió al punto a cumplir el encargo y regresó pronto, pues dio la casualidad de que encontró a Ertan y a Gellir juntos. Entró sin anunciarse, cómo era usual. Se cubrió los ojos y se giró pidiendo disculpas. Había alcanzado a ver la pálida piel de su señor expuesta y revuelo de ropa. Cuando se atrevió a atisbar nuevamente, su señor ya estaba vestido y había recobrado la compostura, aunque el rubor en su semblante delataba su pulso acelerado. Thor soltó una carcajada acomodándose su propia ropa, antes de decirle a Loki que a la próxima debía enviar a Ari con un mensaje para Heimdall. El pasmo del secretario no tuvo límites. Cuando había obtenido aquel puesto, jamás pensó que los reyes a los que serviría serían tan cercanos y apasionados. Cuando los veía juntos se daba cuenta de que la atracción entre ambos era demasiado poderosa. Desde ese día cuando Thor aparecía y Loki lo enviaba con algún mensaje, se aseguraba de no regresar hasta que lo mandasen llamar. Aunque con el cargo de gobernador que el hechicero ahora poseía, no había vuelto a ocurrir nada parecido.

El ojiverde se acomodó en su escritorio y fue revisando documentos.

–Erwel quiere verme esta tarde y Harma que almorcemos juntos mañana –dijo Loki, siguiendo el hilo de sus propios pensamientos, más que hablando con Ari. –Seguramente tendrá nuevas quejas de Karnilla, me pedirá que la detenga pero no sé bien que espera que haga, ¿debería amordazarla y arrojara en las mazmorras?

Ari sabía, pues había presenciado aquello en persona, que Harma había pedido –casi exigido– a Loki que amonestara a la reina norn. El motivo era que algunas nobles se habían enterado de sus habilidades como doula y hechicera, y habían recurrido a ella para que las auxiliara en sus embarazos. El gran maestre se tomó como una afrenta personal el hecho de que alguien ejerciera la medicina sin su sabia supervisión. De colmo una bruja. Había tildado a los norn de salvajes. Loki le dijo que hablaría con ella, Ari no sabía cómo había ido tal conversación si es que en verdad había tenido lugar. Y ahora Harma quería verlo de nuevo.

Loki hizo a un lado la invitación del gran maestre, seguro acudiría, uno no desdeñaba a un concejal cuando busca parlamentar, ni siquiera un rey de Asgard podía permitirse eso.

–¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Loki y esta vez no era retórico. Levantó un papel sujetándolo con gesto duro, cómo si Ari tuviera la culpa de lo que estaba viendo y que claramente encontraba deleznable. El secretario al principio empequeñecía ante las salidas severas de Loki pero ya se había acostumbrado, encontró que si le respondía de manera tranquila y flemática Loki lo escuchaba y dirigía su encono contra los verdaderos responsables.

–El informe del arquitecto Harik acerca de los avances de la expansión de la ciudad –Ari entendió que Loki encontraba insultante el largo del informe.

–Esto es casi un chismorreo cortesano, no un informe, es más, estoy seguro de que si le pido a las damas un reporte de su guardarropa me darían más información que la que aquí veo escrita. ¿Qué crees que se propone con estas escuetas líneas? ¿Dejarme en claro que no soy lo suficientemente capaz de entender su trabajo? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo le pedí que me indicara cómo iban los avances de la ciudad?

–Dos semanas, mi señor.

–Es más que suficiente, ¿no crees? –Loki no esperaba respuesta, estaba cavilando lo que debía hacer respecto al hijo de Harma cuando un paje entró y anunció al concejal Ragnheidur.

Loki miró a Ari el cual negó. No, el gobernador de Gundersheim no le había dicho que deseara verse con su señor. A la hora de ocupar el tiempo de Loki o de Thor, Ragnheidur se tomaba más libertades que la misma Frigga.

–Alteza –lo saludó entrando de manera regia en su despacho, hizo una reverencia corta y ocupó el asiento frente al escritorio de Loki. El hechicero le dio una sola mirada a Ari y su secretario les sirvió vino de inmediato. El concejal lo probó y después sacó, casi de la nada, un grueso libro de aspecto antiguo que depositó sobre el escritorio.

–Este es el compendio de los tratados que Bor y Eyrikur firmaron en su momento. Siguen vigentes y rigen la diplomacia entre Asgard y Svartálfheim. –Explicó Ragnheidur, abrió por la mitad el volumen, aterrizando en una hoja señalada con anticipación. –Aquí se narra el juramento por el cual los aesir se comprometieron a proscribir a los elfos oscuros en su reino. –Loki se quedó estático, supo de inmediato de que iba el asunto.

Él había aprobado la permanencia de los elfos oscuros en Asgard y también les había dado trabajo bajo las órdenes de Harik. Lo había hecho todo a través de Ari, no los había visto.

–Si se debe a la flota que está en la ciudad ahora mismo, consideré apropiado hacer una excepción, son una cuadrilla pequeña conformada por un solo drakar, no tienen armas y me parece que son más que manejables. No consideré que estuviera trastocando acuerdos con los elfos de luz, el mismísimo Odín igual les autorizó en su momento ingresar al reino durante las festividades –como Høstblót, Midsummer y Yule.

Ragnheidur lo miró con interés. Loki no tenía problemas en ser instruido por Ragnheidur y a veces Thor y él bromeaban respecto al tono catedrático que al concejal le daba por usar cuando quería explicarles algo, Loki estuvo seguro de que estaba a punto de decirle por qué Odín los había dejado entrar en esas fechas pero no se acomodó para una larga charla.

–¿El rey Thor aprobó tal disposición? –Loki ni siquiera se lo había mencionado.

–Por supuesto que sí –dijo con énfasis. –Además de eso, los svartá no han manifestado ninguna objeción al respecto, seguramente ya saben lo que pasa, para eso tienen a su embajador aquí. Si Eyvindur manifestara incomodidad yo procederé de inmediato en consecuencia –aseguró.

–De cualquier forma, sería prudente que aprendiera lo que se dice en este libro acerca del tema, le dejaré otro ejemplar al rey Thor. No quisiéramos ofender a un reino con el que tenemos tan buenos términos. –Loki asintió dócilmente.

–Así lo haré. Ahora que las relaciones entre los reinos son tan pacificas no seré yo quien inicie hostilidades –le dijo con tono suave complaciendo a Ragnheidur.

.

Loki acudió a la arena de entrenamiento, dónde sabía que encontraría a Thor practicando. Cuando llegó se detuvo al borde y pensó que quizás debería fijarse más a menudo en lo que su esposo hacía en ese lugar. Había un grupo de damas apostadas ahí, observando a los contendientes, señalándolos de tanto en tanto, sonriéndoles, saludándolos; y en resumen desplegando sobre ellos todos sus encantos. Thor iba con el torso desnudo, sus músculos perfectamente torneados se marcaban a cada movimiento que hacia sacándole suspiros a más de una. Y encima de todo estaba practicando nada más y nada menos que con Sif y un grupo de mujeres que estaban de muy buen ver. Debían ser sus guerreras, una compañía a la que puso por nombre, skjaldmö.

–Por la barba de Odín y su ojo bueno… –musitó Loki. Ya sabía que Sif había puesto manos a la obra en el asunto de incluir mujeres en el ejército; viendo lo aguerridas que eran las féminas en Asgard, Loki pensó que era una excelente medida, pero no sabía que Thor se ocupaba de entrenarlas y se preguntó si su interés sería sólo ayudar a Sif o también disfrutar de la compañía de doncellas guerreras.

El dios del trueno estaba dictando órdenes, las jóvenes, un centenar, se formaron velozmente en parejas y se pusieron a practicar con espadas. Thor iba entre ellas corrigiendo posturas y explicándoles cosas, se veía a gusto. Sif hacía lo propio aunque ella se veía mucho más severa con sus pupilas.

–Las nornas guarden al rey de Asgard –dijo una de las damas al pie de la arena cuando Thor se inclinó a levantar a una de sus guerreras que acababa de ser derribada. –Y su bien formado físico –añadió mirándole el trasero al dios del trueno.

–Deberíamos unirnos a las skjaldmö.

Hubo risas entre ellas y la primera que había hablado volteó y reparó en Loki. El hechicero la vio sonrojarse hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. Era Héroïque.

–Su alteza Loki –dijo a modo de saludo pero también anunciando su presencia para las otras.

–Buen día damas –las saludó Loki. –¿Decidieron honrar este recinto con su hermosa presencia?

Respondieron con monosilabismos, le hicieron reverencias y se desbandaron. La práctica llegaba a su fin. Thor salió de la arena de entrenamiento empapado en sudor y cubierto de polvo, Sif lo seguía en condiciones similares pero cuando se miraron ambos se sonrieron espontáneamente. El grupo de skjaldmö se despidió de ambos.

–Creo que necesitamos más instructores de calidad –dijo Thor a su amiga.

–¿Cómo Volstagg?

–Y Hogun –añadió Thor. Fandral ya andaba por ahí pero el grupo no estaba completo sin el león de Asgard y el sombrío guerrero. –Creo que voy a convocarlos de vuelta.

Con la caída de Ausmünd, las noticias provenientes de Alfheim y Nornheim eran todas de paz y calma. Sif sonrió ante la perspectiva.

–¿Notaste que tus admiradoras se fueron casi corriendo hoy? Ninguna acudió a ofrecerte su pañuelo para que enjugues tu frente.

–No me percaté de ello –dijo el rubio.

–Pues yo sí y ya sé el porqué. Aquí viene Loki –dijo la guerrera mirando por encima del hombro de Thor. El dios del trueno se giró hacia su consorte. El hechicero saludó a Sif quien se alejó de ambos para acudir a asearse.

–Viniste a verme entrenar, que cortés de tu parte –le dijo Thor plantándole un beso breve.

–¿Has visto a Ragnheidur? –lo abordó Loki sin más.

–¿Esperabas encontrarlo aquí? No sabía que se escaquea de las practicas –repuso Thor. Loki lo miró mal.

–Es que es capaz de venir a por ti aunque estés en pleno combate. ¿Lo has visto o no?

–No –dijo el dios del trueno.

–Perfecto, quiero que sepas que contraté una pequeña flota de elfos oscuros para laborar en la expansión de la ciudad, cuando Ragnheidur te pregunte por el tema, dile que yo te puse al tanto y que estuviste de acuerdo. –El hechicero ya se iba pero Thor lo alcanzó de una muñeca.

–Espera, ¿qué?

–¿Tienes alguna objeción?

–No, pero… –Loki lo besó breve.

–Voy al sitio de construcción, mi arquitecto se niega a poner en papel lo que está haciendo pero no podrá evitar que vea su labor con mis propios ojos. Te contaré todo después. Por cierto, haz el favor de entrenar con más ropa encima.

Thor se echó encima una túnica, lo miró alejarse con una sonrisa la cual se le disolvió cuando sintió que Hugin se activó. Thor se quedó quieto escuchando el mensaje que Heimdall le daba, era acerca de Jötunheim.

.

En las afueras de la ciudad había un ejército de operarios. La primera fase de la monumental obra consistía en talar el bosque que rodeaba el linde noreste y aplanar el terreno. Harik tenía bajo su mando mil aesir, seis mil quinientos alfh, que se mostraron agradecidos por el trabajo, y cuarenta elfos oscuros, aún más agradecidos. Ari y Loki entraron cabalgando entre tierra removida, piedra de cantera, adoquines y otros materiales dispuestos en grandes pilas, y con gente yendo y viniendo como hormigas entre un estruendo infernal.

Perdidos entre los alfh y los ases, los elfos oscuros trabajaban como si fueran un solo hombre.

–Escoria espacial –los llamó el capataz, –Harik ordenó echar abajo cincuenta robles más –les dijo.

Ninguno se mostró ofendido por el modo de abordarlos. Llevaban todo el día dedicados a talar aquellos hermosos árboles. Tulk, el elfo de rostro surcado de profundas arrugas y estricta mirada se separó de su grupo para dirigirlos. Los hizo formar cinco de fondo y empezó a gritar órdenes por encima del estruendo de los demás trabajadores. Como si estuvieran danzando levantaron las manos todos a un tiempo hacia el roble en su camino, se quedaron quietos haciendo vibrar el aire a su alrededor al expandir su seidh. Con otro movimiento fluido arrancaron el árbol y lo dirigieron a un costado. Avanzaron un par de pasos y volvieron a empezar.

Svadilfari estaba entre ellos. Aunque era el capitán de la flota siempre dejaba que fuera Tulk quien diera las órdenes en su lugar. Iban a por el décimo árbol cuando hasta sus oídos llegaron una serie de murmuraciones.

–Perros sarnosos, ¡alto! –Gritó la voz del capataz. –El rey de Asgard está aquí.

No sólo los elfos dejaron de lado lo que hacían, sino todos los demás también. Se hizo un silencio casi sagrado y todos saludaron con una reverencia.

Svadilfari ya lo había visto antes. Durante el festival de Høstblót había podido contemplarlo de lejos, lo había visto de pie junto al dios del trueno sosteniendo entre sus brazos un infante. Uno que decían que había engendrado como si fuera una mujer. Svadilfari no sabía si dar crédito a ello o no pero cuando lo contempló sintió que la añoranza hendía su ser. Y ahora estaba ahí, a pocos metros de él, acompañado por Ari únicamente, sin ninguna escolta adicional. Del adolescente de exótica piel y hermosa cabellera que conoció, ya no quedaba nada. Loki era ya un hombre con un destino bien trazado, un poderoso aesir, un rey inalcanzable. Aun así cuando lo vio andar entre el vulgo, dirigiéndose rumbo al pabellón desde el cual Harik dirigía la obra, no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada y después, sus pies parecieron cobrar vida por sí mismos y anduvo en su dirección.

Era su oportunidad de reencontrarse.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Capítulo VI

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO VI

* * *

**Breves notas de la autora y coautora:**

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre (y re–hartos conocidos). Gracias a las personas que han seguido esta historia, le han dado follow o simplemente la han leído, y muchísimas más gracias a quienes nos han dejado sus comentarios acerca de la misma. Siempre nos ayudan a mejorar y siempre los tomamos en cuenta. ¡Gracias! :3

Pues no hay mucho que decir acerca del capítulo que no se estén imaginando por cómo termino el anterior (muajaja) así que sólo nos queda comentar que a Svadilfari lo imaginamos como una versión de Ben Barnes afeitado. Sin más que decirles, nos vemos el próximo sábado.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **AU.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo VI:

–¿Qué tal está yendo la construcción? –Le preguntó Thor luego de que dieran las buenas noches a su hijo. Estaban cenando a solas, por cortesía de Ari.

–Harik es un haragán, intentó ocultármelo pero está demorado, ya puse a Ari a averiguar porqué –dijo Loki bebiendo vino. –¿Qué hay contigo?

–Llegaron nuevas –señaló a Hugin prendido de la fíbula donde usualmente sostenía su capa. –Hay problemas en Jötunheim. –Loki esperaba que después de eso dijera: "parto a la guerra mañana mismo". Porque normalmente así era como el dios del trueno terminaba la frase "hay problemas". Pero en cambio le soltó despacio –Hildetand vendrá la próxima semana.

Loki no dijo nada, apenas pestañeó. Usualmente se contaban ese tipo de cosas. Thor lo tenía al tanto de su política exterior y Loki le relataba acerca de los asuntos de la ciudad. El dios del engaño se mostraba curioso con lo que acontecía en otros reinos pero esta vez no hizo ninguna pregunta. En cambio siguió comiendo como si Thor no hubiera dicho nada. El rubio bebió un poco de vino y continuó como si Loki hubiera preguntado "¿a qué se debe la visita de mi hermano?".

–Cómo ya sabes, el reino de hielo está sometido a Asgard por un vasallaje. Hildetand firmó los términos del mismo al finalizar la guerra. –Loki dominaba el contenido de los acuerdos diplomáticos estipulados por Vanaheim, Alfheim, Nornheim y Svartalfheim. –A saber hay tres cosas que prometió, ¿me estás escuchando?

–Sí –repuso Loki. –Me estás instruyendo acerca de Jötunheim. Continúa. –Le dijo Loki con la misma actitud que usaba en las sesiones del concejo. Thor sintió la pulla.

–Uno –Thor procedió a enumerar –que no comerciarían con ningún otro reino que no fuera Asgard.

–Eso se llama cerco económico Thor –el rubio se sentía como si estuviera cenando con su padre o con Ragnheidur y no con su esposo.

–Dos –siguió sin dejarse apabullar –tienen prohibido rehacer su ejército. –Esperó por si Loki tenía un término para eso. –Y tres, nos pagan un vasallaje anual, el castellano encargado de recolectarlo es Fandral, por cierto. –El hechicero asintió. Siguió sin preguntar "¿y entonces cual es el problema?", pero Thor hizo como que había escuchado la pregunta. –Entonces… –Loki empezaba a ponerlo nervioso, el dios del trueno nunca había notado que Loki era capaz de poner el mismo gesto entre impaciente y severo que ponía Odín cuando lo estabas aburriendo con cosas que él ya sabía, que no eran relevantes o que Thor tendría que resolver solo. –Deja de hacer eso –dijo Thor y le puso un dedo en el ceño a Loki alisándoselo. –No importa lo que hagas vas a escuchar el problema, ¿estamos?

–¿Y si te enseño un poco de piel? ¿No te gustaría que hablásemos de política exterior en nuestra cama? –Cambió de táctica Loki. Thor puso gesto sorprendido, se mordió los labios y negó.

–Entonces, ¿por dónde iba? –Loki era un maestro de las evasivas cuando no quería hablar de algo. –Claro, Hildetand –su consorte le había visto el punto débil y ahora se relamía los labios casi obscenamente luego de beber vino. –Heimdall ha visto elfos oscuros y enanos entrando en el reino, con lo que rompe la primer disposición; también ha visto guerreros uniéndose lo cual rompe la segunda y no pagaron el vasallaje de este año, dijeron algo acerca de que sin el cofre el reino parece querer devorarlos. Y cómo verás los jötun se han pasado nuestro tratado por los… ¡Deja de hacer eso! –El hechicero se había puesto a chuparse los labios despacio y sin dejar de mirar a Thor con su mejor gesto de querer hacer algo malo.

–Si me sigues hablando de Hildetand arruinarás mi ánimo y no creo tener ganas de yacer contigo después de eso. Así que escoge que es lo que prefieres.

–Esto es importante.

–¿Más que follar conmigo? –Thor puso un gesto desconcertado que halagó sobremanera a Loki el cual soltó una carcajada. –Eres increíblemente divertido, nunca me canso de provocarte. Sea pues, queremos ser buenos reyes. Termina de narrarme el problema. Entonces, Hildetand ha incumplido cada aspecto del tratado…

–Eso era todo lo que quería decirte. –Loki volvió a carcajearse y Thor empezó a sentirse francamente ofendido. –¿Cómo lo arreglamos?

–Ve a Jötunheim, lleva a los ulfhednar y liquida a sus guerreros, decomisa las riquezas que posea y amenaza a los enanos, a los elfos oscuros no creo que puedas amedrentarlos. O sea haz lo que mejor sabes hacer.

–Hildetand dijo que vendría a vernos porque quiere resolver esto de forma pacífica y creo que vale la pena escucharlo antes de pasar a la acción, mi padre me dijo una vez que no le gustaba llegar a las manos por el mero gusto de hacerlo.

–Sí ya decidiste el curso de acción no entiendo para qué…

–Es tu reino del que hablamos, tu hermano enfatizó en que quería que estuvieras en la reunión. –Loki entrecerró los ojos cavilando algo.

–¿Así que Hildetand me necesita? –Thor distinguió rencor en su voz. –Mi hermano es el rey, si es un incompetente incapaz de sobreponerse y restaurar Jötunheim… No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Laufey lo eligió a él, sus súbditos deberán atestiguar la sabiduría en tal decisión.

–Loki… –Thor lo tomó del cuello con una mano. –Están sufriendo y no todos compartían la locura de tu padre, no merecen ser abandonados a su suerte.

–Pues que afortunados de contar contigo para velar por su bienestar. –Thor no esperaba esa salida.

–¿No quieres hablar con Hildetand? ¿No hay nada que te interese del reino de hielo? –Loki negó. – Ahora que lo recuerdo mi padre hizo decomisar la biblioteca de Feigefossen. –Hubo un destello de emoción en los ojos de su consorte. –¿No te gustaría anexarla a tu colección?

–No voy a ayudar a mi hermano ni aunque me sobornes con libros. Arréglatelas tú solo con él. Además no me interesan un montón de libros cuneiformes de seres retrogradas. –No había mentido cuando dijo que el tema arruinaría su humor. Thor suspiró y Loki supo que había ganado. Si Odín fuera el que le ordenase involucrarse en el problema, el ojiverde no habría tenido otra opción que obedecer pero Thor iba a permitirle salirse con la suya. Se levantó para irse pero puso sus manos en los hombros del dios del trueno. –Lo que decidas hacer estará bien para mí –se inclinó para añadir en voz queda –ven pronto a nuestro lecho. –Zanjó el asunto.

.

–Eres un bastardo infeliz –le escupió Harik. Tulk no retrocedió aunque el tono que usó en su contra habría bastado para pelar la pintura de una pared. –Toma a tus acólitos infernales y lárguense. Están despedidos.

–Como tú digas –repuso con tranquilidad y se marchó. El gran arquitecto aesir había descubierto que en vez talar las secuoyas que él ordenó derribar, las habían trasplantado usando su seidh. Tal desobediencia no le pareció y menos viniendo de seres inferiores a su alto abolengo.

–¿Alguna otra brillante idea? –Le preguntó Tulk a Svadilfari que lo había oído todo. En efecto, la negativa de hacer leña tan magníficos árboles había sido suya, y a pesar de lo que aparentaban, él comandaba a los elfos y se hizo lo que dijo.

–Ya veré el modo de arreglarlo.

Svadilfari acudió a la posada donde ahora vivían. Al llegar la dueña le dio la bienvenida con un gesto cortés. Era amable aunque parecía recelar. Como si estuviera esperando que desvalijaran su posada en cualquier momento o que se escaparan sin pagarle las cuentas. Desventajas de ser elfo oscuro. Su raza tenía una reputación como timadores, piratas, mercenarios, falsificadores, rapiñeros, asesinos a sueldo, prostitutas, apostadores y traficantes. Nada que facilitara la convivencia con otros pueblos. Aunque había excepciones. Su padre había sido la más marcada de todas. Dedicándose al arte y llevando una vida de disciplina y trabajo duro. Svadilfari trataba de emular sus principios. En su flota, igual que en la que había sido de Hrimthurs, estaba prohibido robar, estafar, prostituirse y apostar. Exigía la más absoluta disciplina y disposición para partirse el lomo de sol a sol al servicio de señores que usualmente los menospreciaban.

Era eso o tirarse a la disoluta vida que cada siglo los acercaba a la extinción. Se dirigió a su habitación. Al entrar encontró a su madre ahí, sentada junto a la ventana, envuelta en varias mantas. Procuró no hacer ningún ruido pero igualmente ella abrió los ojos, en realidad no estaba dormida, tan sólo aletargada como le pasaba frecuentemente.

–¿Qué pasa hijo?

–Vine por dinero –él siempre le contaba la verdad. –Debo ir a Valaskialf y me temo que tendré que comprar a algún siervo para conseguir hacer llegar un mensaje. –La verdad a medias pues omitió la parte en que los habían despedido.

–¿A Loki? –Svadilfari negó. Aún no había cruzado ni una palabra con su viejo amigo. El día que lo viera en la construcción Tulk le había cerrado el paso obligándolo a volver a sus cabales. En su actual posición no podía simplemente abordarlo. Se había enterado de labios del mismísimo Harik de que el gobernador al que servían era Loki; y había llegado a la inevitable conclusión de que a su pequeño jötun no le interesaba verlo.

–No. Voy en pos de un muchacho llamado Ari. –Bjarni se levantó y se perdió de vista un momento. Svadilfari juntó varios sous en una bolsa y entonces tuvo una idea. Rebuscó entre sus papeles y sacó un montón de bocetos en blanco y negro. Dio con uno que le parecía el mejor de todos los que había hecho y lo enrolló con cuidado.

Bjarni volvió llevando en las manos una casaca de piel café oscuro de la cual asomaban las mangas y el cuello de una camisa azul marino.

–En ese caso quítate la ropa de trabajo. –Svadilfari iba vestido de negro, cubierto de una pátina de mugre propia de cualquier constructor. –Te tengo algo para que marches a la ciudad. Lo cosí para ti. –Svadilfari se fijó bien en aquellas prendas.

–¿Eso está hecho con el abrigo de piel qué te compré en Alfheim? –Inquirió. Había racionado la comida de la flota para permitirse el gasto.

–Lo era, sí –dijo ella. –Así como este era el vestido que le compraste a Aryante –añadió señalando las mangas. –No podría permitir que te presentaras ante la nobleza aesir ataviado como un pordiosero. Ya sabes que a menudo se dejan deslumbrar más por el aspecto de la persona que por su talento; sería absurdo que perdieras una oportunidad de verdaderamente ser escuchado sólo porque tu indumentaria está desgastada.

Su madre tenía razón, aunque de verdad lamentaba que hubiera dado cuenta de esas prendas. Tomó la ropa y se fijó en que aquello era un amago de camisa, sólo las mangas y el cuello, no la prenda entera.

–¿Qué voy a hacer si me invitan a cenar y debo quitarme la casaca? –Le inquirió esbozando una sonrisa.

–Nadie en su sano juicio te invitaría a cenar –le respondió su madre.

Se despidió de ella y salió ataviado de esa manera. En las calles hacía frío, la piel de la casaca lo defendía bastante bien, aunque llegó a Valaskialf con las manos heladas. Iba armado de paciencia y de un saco de sous. En efecto tuvo que darle una tajada a un paje pero, le pareció un poco extraño, Ari apareció en cuestión de minutos.

–Ven conmigo –le dijo.

Lo condujo a un recinto algo pequeño pero amueblado con cómodos sillones. Una chimenea entibiaba el lugar.

–Mi señor no se encuentra así que tengo tiempo para escucharte. –Dijo Ari sirviéndose una copa de vino. –Este es mi propio despacho. –Svadilfari estuvo seguro de que si así era el despacho del secretario seguramente el de Loki estaría recubierto de oro. –¿Por qué no estás trabajando?

–Tú sabes que Harik nos aceptó de mala gana bajo su mando –empezó Svadilfari. –Nos ordenó talar unas secuoyas de muy buena cepa. Unos árboles realmente hermosos, de más de veinte pies de alto y del ancho de un pequeño drakar. Uno de los ases dijo que esos árboles habían estado aquí desde que el rey Odín era un niño. Creo que debemos conservarlas pues podemos emplearlas para los jardines y además en la ciudad hay varias de ellas plantadas con lo que la nueva parte armonizará con la vieja. ¿Te he perdido?

–Aún no. ¿Dónde quedaron?

–Pues, las hice trasladar usando nuestro seidh. No hice leña ninguna. No las necesitamos, tenemos robles de sobra. A menos que nuestro arquitecto en jefe quiera hacer las calles de madera, tenemos aprovisionamiento de sobra. –Ari asintió con gravedad. –Hoy, cuando acudió a la obra y notó lo que hicimos nos despidió. He venido para tomarme el atrevimiento de preguntarte si hay alguna otra labor donde pudiéramos ser útiles.

El secretario se quedó callado.

–¿Cuándo hicieron eso? –Preguntó en lugar de responder a la petición del elfo.

–Ayer y anteayer.

–Y dices que no lo notó hasta hoy. ¿Por qué? –Ari sabía que la obra era bastante amplia y que era difícil que Harik estuviera en todo, pero un grupo de elfos oscuros trasplantando secuoyas gigantes definitivamente no podía ser pasado por alto.

–Porque… no acude del diario a la construcción. –Ari le hizo un ademán de seguir hablando. –La primer parte de la obra consiste en aplanar el terreno y levantar la infraestructura básica de una ciudad, sistema hidráulico, drenajes, pavimentación, todo eso requiere mucho trabajo duro y habilidades de ingeniero. Para un arquitecto con la sensibilidad artística de Harik –Svadilfari procuró no destilar sarcasmo en su última frase –tal labor debe resultar tediosa y aburrida, indigna de él. Por ello deja órdenes y acude apenas una o dos veces por semana.

A Ari le quedó bien claro que Svadilfari detestaba a Harik y algo le decía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

–Veré que puedo hacer por ustedes –le aseguró Ari. –Será mejor que te vayas, mi señor no debe tardar en volver.

–Ari, ¿te ves seguido con el príncipe Loki? –Inquirió el elfo cuando ya se iba.

–El rey Loki –lo corrigió Ari. –¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

–Me preguntaba si te ves capaz de hacerle llegar un mensaje de mi parte. –Ari asintió y Svadilfari sacó un pergamino enrollado con cuidado. Al ponerlo en manos de Ari, el secretario le notó cierto nerviosismo. –Ari, ¿estoy siendo ingrato contigo? –Añadió Svadilfari frotando el pulgar y el índice mientras hablaba.

Ari entendió de qué iba, la gente le ofrecía sobornos de dos a tres veces al día debido a la posición que ocupaba.

–Te aseguro que con tus palabras es más que suficiente. Ahora vete –Svadilfari se despidió y abandonó el recinto.

Conforme se dirigía a las afueras del castillo, Svadilfari no pudo evitar mirar en derredor. Pero no se fijó en las altas columnas bellamente talladas, ni en los arcos labrados, las fuentes o la opulenta decoración de Valaskialf. El palacio era un tesoro en sí mismo, pero aquel que él deseaba contemplar no se puso a su vista.

Ari entró en el despacho. Loki estaba ahí leyendo algo de escritura cuneiforme. El secretario a veces se preguntaba cuántos idiomas dominaba su rey.

–¿Qué te dijo? –Inquirió Loki.

–Me explicó por qué Harik está atrasado en su trabajo –habló Ari. Le repitió palabra por palabra el relato del elfo, el incidente de las secuoyas, el despido de los elfos oscuros y la poca motivación del arquitecto aesir para esa primera fase de su labor.

Loki negó.

–Siempre le han gustado los árboles y los jardines. Se mofa de la "sensibilidad artística" de Harik, pero va y compromete el trabajo de su flota porque seguro no tuvo nervio para destruir árboles tan hermosos y cargados de historia. –Ari tuvo la certeza entonces, de que su rey y el elfo se conocían.

–También le dejó un mensaje –se lo tendió a Loki quien lo tomó y lo desenrolló. Ari no pudo ver el contenido pero notó que su rey se turbaba.

.

Thor le había pedido a Valdis que no escatimara el vino ni la comida. Se encontró a si mismo sumamente feliz por la perspectiva de ver reunidos a sus amigos. Volstagg y Hogun volvían a la corte. Mandó avisar a Margrét, la esposa de Volstagg y a Sif. Se dirigía al salón de banquetes cuando Radha lo interceptó.

–Su alteza Frigga pregunta por usted –le dijo el visir. Le indicó que la reina madre se encontraba en las casas de curación y Thor se encaminó hacia allá.

Cuando lo condujeron hasta ella, la encontró con el semblante preocupado, el llanto de Nari inundando la estancia. Harma estaba ahí. A veces podía ser sumamente engreído pero Thor sabía que era el mejor sanador de Asgard, desde que Loki perdiera su magia curativa.

–¿Qué pasa madre? –Le preguntó acercándose.

–Nari –repuso Frigga. Thor reparó en su pequeña pupila la cual se debatía recostada sobre el lector de almas. Era claro que le disgustaba la revisión por parte del maestre, quien la manipulaba con firmeza. –Le pedí a Harma revisarla, no está ganando peso –Thor no entendió bien y su madre le explicó. –Eso es grave en un bebé pues aunque tiene una nodriza indica que no se está alimentando tan bien como debería.

–No puedo devolverla a Vanaheim –caviló Thor en voz alta. –Aunque lo hiciera no tiene familia que la espere de vuelta.

El aparato se apagó y Frigga se acercó para tomarla en brazos y consolarla. La pequeña aun ni siquiera caminaba y ya tenía una gran batalla por delante. Harma tomó la palabra.

–Altezas, mi recomendación es admitirla en estas casas de curación, la podemos monitorear constantemente y asegurar que reciba la cantidad de alimento necesaria para que recobre un ritmo de crecimiento normal. La encuentro muy adelgazada e irritable.

–Te agradezco tu diligencia –le dijo Frigga. El maestre se retiró aludiendo otros pacientes que atender.

–¿Qué opinas? ¿Se la cedemos a Harma? –Inquirió Thor notando el semblante no tan convencido de su madre.

–Quizás debamos consultar otra opinión. –Thor adivinó lo que su madre pensaba. –Tengo entendido que esperas la llegada de tus amigos, ve y yo me ocuparé de que Karnilla la revise.

–No. Juré hacerme cargo de ella, Volstagg está por ser padre y Hogun es muy responsable, los dos entenderán que los deje de lado un momento. –Frigga lo miró con orgullo.

.

Karnilla tenía un jardín en Asgard. Había conseguido que la mudaran de aposentos a unos que tuvieran tales facilidades. Como cabría esperarse de ella, no lo tenía poblado de flores de ornato sino de hierbas medicinales. Llevaba encima un abrigo que Loki le había regalado cuando la nombraron oficialmente sucesora al trono norn; era una prenda de pieles bastante ominosa pero ella la usaba mientras trabajaba con tierra. Se incorporó y se enjugó un rastro de sudor. Los einheriar la miraban y ella los saludó con la mano, le respondieron con reverencias. Negó para sí misma. Volvió a sus aposentos a darse un baño. Se encontró con Héroïque ahí.

–Buen día hermana –la saludó la joven con dulzura, iba ataviada con un vestido perlado.

–Te encuentro muy hermosa, ¿vas a una fiesta? –Últimamente no hablaban mucho y cuando lo hacían era porque Héroïque requería nuevas ropas, más dinero, o comentarle algún jugoso chisme de la corte o los últimos escarceos amorosos ocurridos en las fiestas, puras cosas que a la reina norn no le interesaban.

–A la bienvenida de Volstagg y Hogun, me dijeron que estás invitada pero imagino que no acudirás –Karnilla asintió dando por ciertas esas palabras. –Quisiera darte un consejo –dijo la menor de ellas. Karnilla se sentó en uno de sus sillones y prestó toda su atención. Estaba intrigada. La única persona que solía darle consejos llevaba muerta varios años. –Karnilla –dijo Héroïque sentándose a su lado y tomándole una mano. –Eres la reina de Nornheim y eso te garantiza que conseguirás un matrimonio ventajoso sin importar lo que suceda. Sin embargo, creo que deberías aprovechar tu estancia en la corte aesir para cultivar amistades adecuadas que más adelante puedan ayudarte. –Karnilla sonrió. –Y no conseguirás nada de eso comportándote de la extravagante manera en que lo haces.

–¿A qué extravagancias te refieres exactamente?

–Al jardín de plantas medicinales, ¿dentro de Valaskialf? Y luego, mira cómo vas vestida. Eso es armiño, el lodo nunca saldrá ni con hechizos. Además de que te la pasas haciendo toda tu brujería sin disimularlo ni un poco.

–No pienso dejar de comportarme de tal manera Héroïque. Y perdona que te lo diga, la perspectiva de cultivar amistades o asegurar un matrimonio no me motiva a cambiar en lo más mínimo.

–En la corte dicen que eres excéntrica y rara.

–No me importa.

–Pero a mí sí. Yo no soy como tú, yo tengo que granjearme una reputación y un destino; y lo que tú hagas me perjudica, ¿podrías pensar un poco en los demás? –La reina norn se puso de pie.

–¿Cuando dices "granjearte un destino" a qué te refieres? ¿Matrimonio? ¡Por Siofua! ¿Quieres que deje de lado mi vocación como hechicera para que tú atrapes un hombre? Si tal es tu sentir, entonces me abrirás los ojos y veré por fin que sobrestimé tu inteligencia y tu valía.

Héroïque se puso de pie también aunque era más baja que su prima.

–Sólo quiero recordarte que eres la reina norn, ¡compórtate como tal! –Una advertencia brilló en los ojos de Karnilla y Héroïque recobró la razón. –Lo lamento, no debí hablarte así. Lo siento mucho en verdad. Es sólo que me siento perdida y tú me ignoras todo el tiempo, no tengo con quien compartir mis anhelos; en verdad necesito de tu ayuda, por lo menos enfurécete con los que se mofan de ti y lánzales una maldición que los deje calvos.

–En verdad no me importa la maledicencia, ni el matrimonio, ni mi reputación como extraña. Pero me importas tú Héroïque. No maldeciré a nadie pero si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ti, pídelo.

–Habla con Loki, dile que debe forjarme un compromiso ventajoso. Dicen que es primo de los vanir, si no hubiera un buen aesir en puerta… –Karnilla levantó una mano.

–Me queda en claro que una sola cosa ocupa tu mente. Ya escuché suficiente. Lo que debes hacer es atenerte a tu propio consejo, cómo andes diciendo esto que ahora me refieres cuando estás en compañía de tus cortesanas amistades, te labrarás el título de ser la coqueta más fácil de Valaskialf. Eso sí arruinaría tus posibilidades y no el hecho de que yo trabaje entre hierbas ataviada con armiño.

Héroïque se quedó con la boca abierta.

–No entiendes nada, me apuesto a que nunca en tu vida, ni siquiera una vez te has enamorado. Vivirás marchita y frígida para siempre.

Tras decirle esos crueles reproches la más joven se dirigió a la puerta intempestivamente. Al abrirla se encontró a una de las doncellas que servían a ambas norn. Héroïque la pasó de largo mientras que la sierva le entregaba el mensaje de que la reina madre y el rey le pedían acudir.

.

La norn se plantó ante ellos y a Thor le pareció, a pesar de su aspecto, que era una anciana. Emanaba cierta sapiencia y un aire intelectual que inspiraban a obedecerla.

–Karnilla –Frigga acunaba a Nari en sus brazos. –Quisiéramos consultar tu opinión respecto a esta pequeña.

La bruja nunca negaba ayuda a quien se la pedía. Estaba en su naturaleza ser bondadosa con sus dones. Cuando Harma revisó a Nari preguntó su edad, le tomó el pulso, la pasó por el lector de almas, preguntó la frecuencia con que se alimentaba, la pesó y la midió. Karnilla en cambio pidió cargarla y la rodeó con el aura rojiza de su magia. Preguntó qué tan seguido lloraba y quien se hacía cargo de ella.

–La cuidamos Ásta y yo. Llora todos los días ante cualquier situación, cuando le cambian el pañal, cuando Ásta intenta ponerla a dormir y cuando la bañan, además de que despierta muchas veces inquieta. No duerme más de tres horas seguidas aun cuando se nota agotada.

Thor escuchó todas esas noticias con preocupación, no sabía que Nari estaba resultando tan difícil de cuidar. Se fijó mejor en su madre, tenía ojeras. Con Hërin las cosas habían transcurrido con calma.

–¿Demuestra apego hacia alguna persona? –Fue su siguiente pregunta.

–A mí me reconoce y mi presencia parece reconfortarla.

El diagnóstico de Harma había sido desnutrición. El de Karnilla fue:

–Está triste. Sabe que su madre ya no está y el abandono le hace todo esto.

–Bien, ¿cómo se puede curar? –Dijo Thor de inmediato.

–Quítenle a Ásta como cuidadora. Pienso que ella es excelente ocupándose de Hërin, pero cuidar dos infantes la ha superado. Los niños son seres fusiónales, sobre todo a la edad que Nari tiene y también debido a lo que acaba de sufrir. Ásta no puede sostener un vínculo así de demandante. Déjenle el cuidado exclusivo de Hërin. Igual creo que podemos hechizarla, crearle un lazo como el que tenía con su madre, cuando se sienta contenida y segura, ganará peso por sí misma. Necesita compañía constante y pasar mucho tiempo en brazos. Se le puede obligar a comer y a recuperarse pero eso sólo enmascarará el problema. Su delgadez es un síntoma no una enfermedad.

La reina madre le agradeció a Karnilla su intervención igual que hizo con Harma y se quedó a solas con Thor.

–¿Qué quieres hacer? –Le preguntó. El dios del trueno esperaba que ella tomara la decisión al respecto. En general él no solía entrometerse demasiado con la crianza de Hërin, las decisiones las tomaba Loki y encima sin consultarlo. Miró a la niña cuya vida había salvado y se dio cuenta de que lo más difícil no había sido decirle a Eyvindur y a los gemelos que él se haría cargo.

–No lo sé. Creo que ambos tienen puntos razonables aunque incompatibles. Si se la dejamos a Harma no permitirá que Karnilla la hechice.

–Ni que se le cargue todo el tiempo –apuntó Frigga.

–Pero si Karnilla está equivocada… ¿Quieres decidirlo tú? –Frigga negó.

–Para todo efecto Nari es como tu hija adoptiva Thor, no te negaré tomar las decisiones aunque si me pides consejo, te diré que me gusta más la solución propuesta por Karnilla.

–Soy de la misma opinión. Aunque ¿estará bien embrujar a un infante? Loki lo hizo el otro día, la puso a dormir con su magia.

–El hechizo del que ella habla es el mismo que Loki puso sobre Hërin –Thor hizo memoria, sí, su hijo igual estaba hechizado. Loki hacia trampa criando a su pequeño. –Me parece algo inocuo.

–Entonces probemos a la manera de la norn, si eso falla, se la encomendamos a Harma.

Frigga estuvo de acuerdo. Thor le acarició el cabello a Nari antes de marcharse sintiéndose mejor padre de lo que nunca se había sentido con su propio hijo.

.

Cuando entró en el salón de banquetes encontró a sus amigos acompañados de Margrét, la esposa de Volstagg, quien lucía una enorme barriga de embarazo. Por supuesto Sif y Loki igual estaban. Había algunos capitanes, hijos de nobles, el embajador vanir y algunas damas entre las cuales destacaban Amora, Lara, Threir, Héroïque, e increíblemente, Faida, la nueva tesorera del concejo. El grupo no era tan grande pero sin duda estaba animado.

Thor fue rumbo a sus dos amigos recién llegados.

–Los tres guerreros juntos de nuevo –decía Fandral brindando contento.

–Suenas tan animado, tus palabras son casi amorosas –lo picó Sif.

–Mis amigos, bienvenidos sean –les dijo Thor dándole varias palmadas en la espalda a Hogun. Volstagg de plano se puso de pie para abrazar a su rey.

–Loki nos está poniendo al día de lo que se cuece en Asgard. –A saber exactamente qué cosas les habría dicho ya. Su consorte lo miró divertido.

Thor se sentó a su lado luego de saludar a sus amigos. Los siervos se acercaron con más vino y comida. Había costillas de cerdo, cordero en salsa de cebolla y cerveza, manzanas al horno, trucha con almendras crujientes, helado de leche con miel. Todos los platillos estaban suculentos y hubo varias felicitaciones para la jefa de las cocinas.

Sif le preguntó a Volstagg si ya sabía si su primogénito sería varón o en cambio Margrét esperaba una niña. El león de Asgard les explicó que habían preferido no saberlo.

–Queremos que nos sorprenda –dijo Margrét.

–Karnilla puede adivinar ese tipo de cosas con facilidad –comentó Loki de pasada. Eso hizo que Thor mirara en derredor. La reina norn no había acudido al festejo a pesar de que la había hecho invitar junto con Héroïque.

–El maestre Harma igual puede verlo en el lector de almas –apuntó Margrét. –Pero en verdad preferimos aguardar hasta el final.

–Es bueno saber que Volstagg ha cultivado paciencia, cuando recién ingresamos al ejército no hubo un solo día en que no se lamentara de la incertidumbre de no conocer el menú del día hasta que llegaba a nuestros platos –habló Fandral. El pelirrojo lo miró mal y trató de hacerle señas de que se callara.

–Claro, casi lo había olvidado, siempre se quejaba de lo que nos servían –caviló Sif. Margrét parecía muy entretenida escuchando la anécdota. –"Este adefesio difícilmente cuenta como comida"– lo imitó la valkiria.

–Todo era idéntico –estalló Volstagg en su defensa –la carne de cerdo y la de venado eran iguales.

–Porque eran tiras secas –explicó Hogun.

–Y las sopas que nos servían…

–Porque todas eran legumbres hervidas.

–"No están en un festejo" solía decirnos Hibald.

–"Que los mimen sus madres en sus hogares" –completó la frase Thor rememorando también. El grupo estalló en carcajadas.

Loki terminó su comida y se puso de pie.

–Que te diviertas, quedé de verme con Ragnheidur –le susurró a Thor. El rubio le apretó una mano antes de que se perdiera de vista.

.

La comida se convirtió en merienda y la merienda en cena que empezaba a perfilarse en borrachera maratónica. Margrét se había retirado temprano a descansar pero su voluminoso esposo se había quedado con sus amigos. Valdis se había ocupado de que les mandaran empanadas de corzo y más cerveza. Thor deambulaba por el salón conversando brevemente con los demás invitados.

–Alteza –lo abordó uno de los jóvenes nobles. Era Sveyn el embajador vanir. –Gracias por invitarme –le dijo aunque Thor no recordaba haberlo hecho.

–No hay de qué –igual andaban por ahí los hijos de Erwel y Harma.

El joven se dio por satisfecho y se alejó sólo un poco para ir a una mesa donde estaba una sola mujer. Thor dirigió su atención hacía ellos. La dama no era otra que Amora. Loki le había contado que la belleza de la rubia había sido causa de la caída de Finnur. Fue el error del concejal, de comprar una casa para la beldad, el que había servido de prueba definitiva de su fraude. Encima de todo, Amora había rechazado aquel regalo, tal propiedad nunca llegó a sus manos. Sveyn empezó halagando su belleza o eso supuso Thor por las sonrisas con las que Amora recibía sus palabras, decidió acercarse un poco más.

–La otra noche antes de acostarme, estuve pensando en ti –le decía el vanir.

–Que amable para con su esposa –replicó de inmediato Amora riéndose –espero que no le haya hecho la faena pensando también en mí. –El embajador se puso rojo, evidenciándose al instante. –No hablemos más, querido Sveyn, pues ambos hemos venido a pasar un rato agradable, y yo al menos no me siento a gusto –y sin esperar una réplica a su bien puesta ofensa, se puso en pie.

A pesar de su actitud, Thor notó que Sveyn la seguía con la mirada, con ojos anhelantes. Aguardó donde estaba, porque irremediablemente notó que Amora iba en su dirección, y no supo por qué tuvo la seguridad de qué iba a por él. No se equivocó.

Amora llevaba una copa en las manos, desbordaba insolente sensualidad, energía indomable e inclusive una exagerada autoestima. Comprendía porque Fandral la había tomado como amante.

–Lady Amora –la saludó cortés. La sonrisa bailó en labios de la beldad.

–Mi rey, tienes una corte variopinta y entretenida –él se recordó que Fandral la había conocido en Nornheim.

–¿En cuántas cortes has estado? –Destilaba un algo exótico que delataba a una trotamundos.

–Dejé la corte norn a petición de nuestro buen amigo Fandral, pero antes de ello estuve una temporada en Alfheim de donde me temo, fui invitada a retirarme, por decreto real –dijo lo último con una risita que dejaba en claro que encontraba halagadora tal deferencia.

–Una belleza como la tuya debe ser objeto de discordia.

–Si lo que a mi rey le preocupa es que yo sea una sembradora de conflictos puedo desmentir tales pensamientos. Mi belleza sólo sirve a un dueño y no tolero avances indeseables sobre mi misma. Me gusta elegir, más que ser elegida –Thor arqueó las cejas divertido por su descaro.

–En ese caso me permitiré preguntar, ¿a quién has elegido este día?

–A ti mi señor –muy a su pesar Thor se turbó. Amora soltó una risa cantarina. – ¿Acaso no puede una dama agasajar al amo de la casa con su simple compañía? Pero me gusta tu sonrojo, pues me agradan los hombres con sangre en las venas.

Thor soltó una carcajada. La insolencia de Amora era una delicia aun cuando la estuviera dirigiendo en su contra.

–Por algo rechazaste a Finnur –fue el turno de Amora de lucir algo afectada pero apenas fue un parpadeo. –Ven, en efecto me agasaja tu compañía, quiero escuchar tus historias de Nornheim seguro tienes muchas –le indicó su mesa.

Tal como él había vaticinado la mujer era agradable y muy diestra para hablar.

–… entonces le dije al secretario de Erwel que yo no era una mujer superflua e inútil como me pensaba, "soy una excelente ama de casa" le dije, "cuando termino con un hombre me llevo su casa por delante" –Thor volvió a reírse, Amora en verdad sabía divertirlo. –Después de eso no volví a saber de él ni de insinuaciones de su parte.

–Pareces hecha para causar problemas –ella bajó su copa sin beber y lo miró significativamente. Diciéndole que sí sin pronunciar la palabra.

.

.

Ari hizo que Svadilfari esperara en el despacho de su señor. Notó que el elfo iba vestido igual que la ocasión anterior en que se vieron. El rey llegó tarde, algo inusual en él. Llevaba en la mano el mensaje que Svadilfari le había hecho llegar previamente. Ari le notó cierto nerviosismo.

–Ari, tengo otro asunto así que dile que regrese otro día –le indicó, el secretario asintió sin cuestionarlo. –No, espera, es mejor saldar esto de una buena vez –se dijo.

Ari lo vio poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta un par de veces antes de decidirse, finalmente, a abrirla. Lo siguió como su escribano que era.

El elfo oscuro se puso de pie en el acto y saludó a su señor con una inclinación. Hizo ademán de avanzar hacia a Loki pero el hechicero lo fulminó con la mirada y el elfo retrocedió.

–Salve el rey de Asgard –dijo y se quedó en su sitio. La actitud titubeante de ambos se le hizo muy extraña al secretario. Sintió que estaba de sobra pero como Loki no dijo nada, no los dejó solos.

El rey se acomodó tras su escritorio y le indicó con un ademán a Svadilfari que tomara asiento. Ari se percató de que Loki escrutaba a su invitado como si lo estuviera analizando sin decir nada. El elfo no parecía incómodo en cambio parecía devolverle la mirada como si se estuvieran reconociendo.

–Te concedí permiso para permanecer en mi reino aun contra ciertas prohibiciones acordadas por Bor y Eyrikur –inició finalmente Loki con tono severo. –Después Ari me refiere que hiciste enfadar a mi arquitecto real y encima de todo te tomas la libertad de enviarme esto –puso el dichoso mensaje encima de su escritorio doblado a la mitad. Svadilfari miró el pergamino doblado y puso el dedo índice sobre él.

–¿Te molestó el retrato que te hice? –Inquirió Svadilfari. Ari notó que llevaba puesto un anillo de plata. Una de las esquinas del papel se encendió.

–No soy eso que dibujaste –dijo Loki pero a su vez puso su mano, la cual adquirió momentáneamente un tono azul, sobre el borde y lo apagó.

–Puedo corregirlo –repuso Svadilfari y volvió a mirar a Loki con atención. –Puedo cambiarle el tono de la piel y los ojos, puedo darle rasgos adultos, el cabello más corto por supuesto; e incluir los signos distintivos de tu rango. No pretendía ofenderte tan sólo mostrarte como en mis recuerdos.

–¿Qué pretendes? – dijo Loki casi impaciente.

–Necesito de tu ayuda. Intento emular a mi padre pero un arquitecto sin oficio no es tal. –Loki lo miró mal por un momento.

–Ari –lo llamó Loki. –Tráeme los planos de la muralla de Bor.

El secretario los dejó solos y Loki desdobló el retrato. Era él como en antaño. Con su forma jötun y su cabello suelto y largo cayéndole sobre la espalda.

–Perdóname si te molesta mi presencia –habló Svadilfari. –La fortuna te ha sonreído y a mí no, por ello recurro a nuestra amistad.

–¿Qué tienes para persuadirme además de recuerdos oxidados? –Svadilfari no se enfadó por el tono que Loki usó en su contra. Sabía ser paciente y más aún cuando se encontraba interesado; y nada le resultaba más atrayente en esos momentos que Loki. Definitivamente su apariencia estaba muy lejos de ser como la de sus recuerdos aunque conforme hablaban sentía que iba revelándose el carácter que él conocía, con la provocación, la astucia y la energía que habían podido conquistarlo en Jötunheim.

–La certeza de que tú también necesitas de mí. –Loki sonrió sardónicamente. –Y un pago por adelantado de nuestra futura amistad. He visto a tus arquitectos trabajando, conozco los planos de la ciudad y entiendo lo que persigues; tú ya conoces mis habilidades las cuales pongo a tu disposición en la certeza de que te serán útiles.

–Hrimthurs no te enseñó bien a negociar. Haz sido demasiado altanero, insultado a mis arquitectos y de paso haz ofrecido tu persona. No sé qué pensar.

–Estoy siendo sincero.

–¿Dónde está Hrimthurs? –Ari volvió a entrar llevando varios planos bajo el brazo. Loki se guardó su retrato.

–No lo sé –dijo Svadilfari.

El secretario puso los planos sobre el escritorio. Loki hizo un ademán con apenas un movimiento de la cabeza y el elfo los tomó y desenrolló uno.

–Es el muro exterior de la ciudad. Fue destruido durante la guerra contra Surtur hace eones. ¿Te interesa? A ver si aprendiste las lecciones de tu padre de cuando trabajó en Jötunheim. A menos que hayas estado demasiado distraído en esa ocasión. –Svadilfari miraba con intensidad los planos, parecía tan fascinado por ellos como cuando Loki se abstraía en un libro particularmente interesante. –Trabajarás con un arquitecto aesir –el elfo negó.

–Tus arquitectos apenas y toleran vernos. Será la misma historia que con Harik. –Loki se cruzó de brazos. –Podría dirigir esta obra.

Inclusive Ari encontró la propuesta desmesurada.

–Hay tres arquitectos trabajando en planos para mostrárselos alteza, incluyendo al mismísimo Harik, de esa manera usted podrá escoger al más calificado –habló el secretario.

–Solías confiar en mí –le dijo Svadilfari a Loki. –Estabas dispuesto inclusive a seguirme –Loki le lanzó una mirada que lo disuadió de seguir por ahí. –Confía otra vez.

–Tú no eres tu padre, ni siquiera sé que tan bueno seas construyendo sin él para dirigirte. Esto es sumamente importante. La remodelación de la ciudad ha generado algunos disgustos y no quiero añadirle al torrencial de quejas el hecho de que ponga a un elfo oscuro al mando. Espero puedas comprender mi postura. –Svadilfari miró a Loki y volvió a enrollar el plano. –Puedes trabajar bajo el mando de ases.

–O podría competir con ellos.

–Eres un necio.

–No más que tú.

–¿Igual me apostarás a que puedes terminar la obra en seis meses?

–La flota de mi padre era veinte veces la mía, no puedo ofrecer una cosa así, pero si me dejas te diseñaré algo que dejará a tus ases sorprendidos. Si logro tal cosa me pondrás al mando y si no, atenderé cualquier oficio que me destines así sea el más humilde.

–Cuidado con lo que pides, las cloacas de la ciudad igual requieren mantenimiento –lo desafió Loki.

Svadilfari sonrió sin amedrentarse, tan a gusto como si Loki le estuviera dedicando palabras de apoyo y halagos en lugar de amenazas.

–Prometieron tenerme los planos en tres días. ¿Podrás con tal fecha de entrega?

–¿Puedo llevarme estos? –Ari y Loki se miraron.

–Si los extraviaras, duplicaras o hurtaras…

–Loki –lo interrumpió Svadilfari. –¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? –Ari se preparó para llamar a la guardia.

–Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. Toma los planos y regresa con algo que deslumbre a los ases en tres días. Y pule tus maneras, te estás buscando unos azotes.

El elfo sonrió y abrió la boca para apuntar algo más pero se contuvo. En cambio le hizo una marcada reverencia a Loki.

–Perdona mi impertinencia mi señor y gracias.

.

Thor no le había vuelto a mencionar a su consorte la inminente visita del rey de los gigantes de hielo. Estaba seguro de que no se había olvidado de ello. Esperaba que se dignara a participar de la reunión. El día previo estuvo a punto de pedírselo varias veces pero Loki se las apañó para cambiar de tema en cada ocasión. Empezaba a enloquecerlo con su capacidad para ser esquivo. Finalmente la mañana del encuentro diplomático Thor se encontró yendo a buscarlo personalmente a su despacho sabiendo que el hechicero torcería la situación a su antojo y diría que no sin decir que no, si Thor enviaba a cualquier heraldo o a Radha a buscarlo.

–¿Dónde está Loki? –Inquirió Thor, sorprendido por el hecho de encontrarse a Ari trabajando a solas en el despacho de su consorte.

–Salió a la ciudad a visitar a sus arquitectos –le dijo el secretario. –Volverá por la tarde –informó.

Thor asintió dando por buenas aquellas palabras. No le extrañó que su esposo se hubiera escapado de encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano. El dios del trueno no era el más grande admirador del actual rey del reino de hielo. Aun así, Thor había dado instrucciones de que quería que se le recibiera, si no con festejos y algarabía, por lo menos con la diligencia que un invitado de tal calibre merecía. Loki había hecho costumbre que fuera Ertan quien recibiera a los huéspedes extranjeros y Thor encontró apropiado aquello. El joven ya había salido rumbo al Bifrost.

El dios del trueno se dirigió al salón de audiencias sin su escurridizo esposo. En el camino se topó con Harma. El gran maestre se mostró complacido por topárselo y Thor supo de inmediato que seguro querría algo.

–Su alteza, una palabra.

–Lamento defraudarte Harma, estoy camino a una reunión con el rey de Jötunheim.

–Tomará apenas unos instantes, permíteme escoltarte –el gran maestre se le pegó a Thor sin que pudiera evitarlo. –Quisiera que le llamaras la atención a Loki respecto al gran desatino que está cometiendo, errores de este calibre pasan a la posteridad y no creo que deseé ser recordado de esta manera. El muro exterior de la ciudad debe ser reconstruido por manos aesir.

–Lo lamento, pero no tengo idea de lo que hablas –repuso Thor. Harma se mostró contrariado.

–Pensé que ustedes dos se lo contaban todo, como se supone que son tan unidos –masculló en voz bien audible. –Le negó a mi hijo Harik, y a otros arquitectos talentosos dirigir la construcción de las murallas de la ciudad; y eso no es lo peor sino que se atrevió a instaurar en su lugar a un elfo oscuro. ¿Escuchaste bien? Nuestra hermosa ciudad dorada está en manos de un proscrito.

Thor tuvo que admitir que Loki había sido muy osado al tomar tal resolución. Hablaría con él pero en realidad no deseaba imponerle nada, después de todo como gobernador que era, Loki tenía potestad para nombrar o destituir a cualquiera de cualquier rango trabajando en la expansión de la ciudad. Llegaron ante las puertas del salón del trono donde Sif aguardaba por él. Harma se despidió de forma un tanto brusca.

–¿Problemas? –Inquirió su amiga.

–Siempre –repuso Thor. Los einheriar abrieron las puertas laterales del salón del trono y ambos enfilaron rumbo al sitial donde el rey presidía las reuniones. Sif estaba con él pues uno de los temas a tratar era la formación de un ejército jötun, y ella era su diosa de la guerra.

Hildetand arribó con un séquito de cuatro guardias de aspecto tan imponente como el suyo. Avanzaron por el salón del trono rumbo a Hliöskjálf a paso firme, se plantaron ante Thor y Sif, saludando a ambos con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

–Saludos Hildetand –le dijo Thor; los dos se miraron como si se desearan lo peor pero fueron muy diplomáticos. Por primera vez, el rey de Asgard se percató de que Hildetand no se parecía en sus rasgos al difunto Laufey.

–Henos aquí, asumo que estás tan feliz como yo con este encuentro, vayamos al grano –habló el gigante pero buscaba con la mirada, sin duda a su hermano. Thor estuvo de acuerdo. Se levantó pues aunque el ceremonial le exigía recibir a dignatarios en el salón del trono, prefirió tratar asuntos en un salón anexo donde podrían estar más cómodos.

Sif se sentó a la diestra de Thor, Hildetand a su izquierda. La mesa en la que trabajaban era redonda y alta. Thor se acordó de la bebida originaria de Jötunheim que Loki había conseguido en el festival de Høstblót, mandó que les sirvieran cevenerio. Muy a su pesar Hildetand sonrió al verlo aunque no lo probó.

Se enfrascaron en una discusión que duró horas. Hildetand era como Thor en el sentido de que no daba rodeos ni excusas ante las resoluciones que tomaba. Sí, había permitido que sus guerreros volvieran a alistarse pero había sido una petición a la que consintió bajo la presión de su pueblo y al final del día debía gobernar para ellos y no sólo para los aesir. No, no tenía completo el pago que le habían requerido aunque llevaba dos terceras partes y sí, si había comercio entre enanos, elfos oscuros y jötun.

–Reclámale a Thyra, yo no los llamé a mi reino, ellos llegaron. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Encarcelar a mi pueblo por comerciar con ellos? A los elfos oscuros ya los echo a patadas pues. Ocuparé mis guerreros en ello. ¿Algo más?

–Si quieres reanudar rutas comerciales se puede establecer un tratado –propuso Sif. –Por lo menos con los enanos –Thor estaba de acuerdo. En el pasado su padre le había advertido de lo artera que podía resultar la reina Thyra. Entre menos asperezas tuvieran con ella que mejor.

–Pondré a ello a mi concejal en cuanto vuelva a mi hogar.

–¿Tienes un nuevo concejo? –Inquirió Thor, ese tipo de cosas debían ser reportadas.

–¿Algún problema? Es impensable que te pida permiso a cada paso que dé –lo retó Hildetand.

No se veía que fueran a ponerse de acuerdo pronto. Aquello les tomó todo el día pero al final acordaron que Hildetand limitaría el número de tropas, que enviaría el resto del pago y que redactaría un tratado dirigido a Thyra para regular el comercio con los enanos.

–Tenemos que hablar acerca del cofre de los antiguos inviernos –dijo Hildetand cuando ya casi habían consumido todo el día discutiendo. –¿Acudirá Loki? Esto sería más fácil de explicar con él aquí.

–No –respondió Thor. –Así que haz un esfuerzo y dínoslo a Sif y a mí.

Hildetand se mostró ofendido y francamente decepcionado.

–El cofre es el corazón del reino. Sin su magia nuestro mundo se ha visto trastocado. El clima está cambiando. El mar Öskjuvath se ha descongelado y Hérdubreid corre el mismo riesgo –les contó y en su mirada había auténtico pavor, que, tal como él había vaticinado, los aesir no entendieron. –También hay tormentas inclementes, que si bien no pueden matarnos de frío sí que pueden matarnos al privarnos de poder cazar o pescar. Y las luces de la aurora se han extinguido.

Thor maldijo por lo bajo a Loki. Lo que Hildetand decía sonaba a algo que él debía escuchar. Hildetand guardó silencio como si se apagara perdido en los recuerdos de las catástrofes que les acababa de enunciar. Thor intuyó que había mucho más. Quizás aún pudiera persuadir a Loki de ser un buen hijo, no de Laufey, sino de Jötunheim.

–Seguiremos mañana, aunque te apremie regresar a tu reino es mejor finiquitar asuntos así nos evitamos la molestia de una nueva visita –dijo Thor poniéndose de pie cuando la noche ya se cernía sobre el palacio.

–Sea –dijo Hildetand.

–Ordené que prepararan aposentos para alojarte a ti y a tu séquito, e igualmente te convido a cenar conmigo. –El gigante asintió.

–¿Cenará Loki con nosotros? –Inquirió. Thor desconocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

–Veré que se le avise, en todo caso tendrás que conformarte con nosotros.

–No me importa cenar con Sif o cualquier otro de tus… –Hildetand se frenó a tiempo de soltar algún improperio –amigos. –Completó la frase con una sonrisa sarcástica,

–Sea –dijo Sif, a quien ningún jötun acobardaba.

Todos se pusieron de pie y Hildetand frenó a Thor de un brazo, le tomó una mano y depositó un objeto en ella, sorprendiendo a ambos ases con la brusquedad de su gesto; tanto que Sif por poco y desenvaina su espada. Se trataba de una gema, un ovalo tallado en hielo, aunque estaba frío al tacto no quemaba, y no daba señales de irse a derretir, seguramente estaba hechizado para ello. Tenía grabado un signo cuneiforme en el centro rodeado de otra inscripción que corría por la orilla, brillaba bajo la luz de las antorchas como si fuera un diamante.

–Es para mi sobrino, un leding, es tradición del reino obsequiarlos cuando nace un nuevo miembro de la familia, es para que lo proteja –Hildetand se encogió de hombros.

–¿Qué pone? –Preguntó Thor anticipándose a los miles de rodeos que Loki pondría antes de avenirse a traducirlo.

–La runa central dice "como el aire", la frase alrededor pone "Ymir sea conmigo" –dijo el gigante.

.

Thor presidió aquella cena, a su diestra estaba Hildetand y su guardia, a su izquierda sus amigos aesir: Volstagg, Sif, Hogun; y Fandral acompañado de Threir, la última había acudido para poder ver un gigante de hielo con sus propios ojos. Thor le pidió a Valdis que verificara si a Loki se le daba la gana unírseles. Excepto por el hecho de que despertó junto al hechicero, no se habían visto en todo el día.

Terminaron de comer entre comentarios mordaces de Hildetand y réplicas casi belicosas de Sif. Radha estaba a cargo de los siervos que los atendían. Aunque era el jefe de todos ellos, se ocupaba de llenar la copa de Thor personalmente. Le sirvió una vez más al dios del trueno, quien estaba por dar por terminada la reunión.

–¿Dónde está Loki? –Le inquirió a Radha, dado que se había escaqueado toda la reunión con el rey jötun, le mandaría a decir que se vieran donde su hijo.

–Envió un mensaje diciendo que cenaría fuera de palacio con Svadilfari –respondió el visir de los pajes.

–¿Con quién? –Inquirió Thor y el nombre encendió un recuerdo.

–Con uno de sus arquitectos, mi señor. –Radha se retiró sin ningún mensaje de parte de Thor para Loki. El rey levantó la mirada y se encontró con que Hildetand lo contemplaba con interés.

–¿Svadilfari está aquí en Asgard? –Dijo el gigante por fin. Thor se acababa de enterar, la segunda cosa que resultaba que Loki no le había dicho. –¿Y está con mi hermano?

–En efecto –no iba a decirle a Hildetand más de lo necesario.

–Nunca me gustó ese sujeto –dijo el gigante pero por lo que Thor sabía de él, a Hildetand no le agradaba un montón de gente, era una ventaja que no tuviera que viajar por los mundos, así se evitaba ampliar su lista de desagrados. –Loki es un auténtico hijo de mala cuna pero era mi hermano menor cuando ese elfo se enredó con él. –Thor estaba intrigado por lo que el jötun decía pero a la vez, le incomodaba el tono que estaba empleando.

–Loki me contó algo de eso –apuntó Thor que odiaba sentirse ajeno a la vida de su consorte. Hildetand desdeñó lo dicho con un gesto de la mano.

–Estuvo en mi reino durante una temporada junto con su padre y su gente –Thor ya conocía esa parte de la historia pero lo dejó que la relatara como le diera la gana. –Loki era un chiquillo con la cabeza repleta de ideas extrañas sembradas por su guardiana Skadi. Mi padre la escogió para educar a mi hermano a falta de su verdadera madre, le pareció adecuada porque ella era una bruja de hielo; y mi padre anticipó que Loki también lo sería. Cómo sea, Skadi le plantó la irracional y peregrina idea de que tal vez algún día podría ser considerado heredero al trono, la de quebraderos de cabeza que eso ocasionó. Tienes suerte de tener sólo un hijo y te aconsejo que sigas así –Thor arqueó las cejas. –Cuando Svadilfari llegó, Loki estaba atravesando una etapa de rebeldía. Mi padre tuvo a bien encomendármelo a mí, dejándome en claro que cualquier error que él cometiera me lo haría pagar y con creces. Creo que está mal dirigir mi ira contra el elfo, el culpable después de todo fue Loki –añadió Hildetand y se quedó callado.

El muy…

–Saco de estiércol –pensó Thor. Hildetand bebió un poco más, no estaba tomando vino, fiel a sus votos de no embriagarse. –¿Te refieres a lo de Riodhr? –Preguntó Thor por fin. Hildetand pareció muy sorprendido de que supiera esa historia.

–Sí, pero también… –Hildetand negó –desconozco que locura alentó a Loki a arrojarse hacia Svadilfari. Nunca lo había visto conducirse de tal manera. Lo asediaba en su trabajo, lo seguía como si fuera una mascota ávida de mimos. El elfo lo rechazaba, sin duda era sensato. Luego casi se mata mientras construía, Loki usó esa magia suya para salvarle el pellejo y ya con esa deuda, Svadilfari no logró sacárselo de encima. Al final por poco y huyen juntos, así que de nada, no me agradezcas el haberlo impedido.

–¿Dices que Loki lo asediaba? –Thor podía imaginarse aquello, Loki era tan diferente de los demás jötun que sin duda se habría sentido solo, y de pronto aparecieron los elfos, con quienes se sintió más allegado. En verdad no lo culpaba ni veía nada de malo en ello.

–No me gustaba la manera en que Loki lo miraba –completó Hildetand su relato. –No es que me preocupara que él fuera una doncella a punto de cometer un desliz, pero parecía devorarlo con los ojos y cómo además dormían juntos –en esa parte Thor mostró extrañeza. –¿No te lo dijo así? Eran pareja –y el gigante añadió por lo bajo –esos maricones enculados.

–En efecto no me lo dijo así, y para serte franco no creo que tu palabra sea de fiar.

–De nosotros dos, ¿quién te ha mentido y quién no?

–Igual trataste de matarme.

–Esto no es un duelo a muerte. Piensa lo que tu delicada sensibilidad asgardiana prefiera, gracias a Fimbulvert ese desgraciado ya no es más problema mío.

Thor apuró un poco más de vino, volteó a mirar a Sif y a Fandral, los cuales habían seguido la conversación. El rostro de la diosa denotaba que no creía ni una sola palabra dicha por Hildetand.

.

Loki llegó tarde a la habitación que compartía con Thor. Había pasado el día fuera de Valaskialf. Svadilfari le había entregado los planos a tiempo; Loki se los había mostrado a Harik sin decirle quien era el autor. El arquitecto aesir se mostró, como Svadilfari había prometido, sorprendido.

–Esto es imposible de construir –dijo.

Cumpliendo con la apuesta previa, Loki puso a Svadilfari a cargo. Los hombres con los que contaba eran insuficientes para el trabajo, en un rapto de inspiración Loki decidió contratar operarios alfh para ayudarlo en lugar de ases. Esperaba que no hubiera problemas. A Faida le había fascinado la idea. Le asignó a Svadilfari una tercera parte del salario que Harik cobraba; y a su flota y a los alfh, la mitad de lo que ganaban los ases; dijo que eso era un gran ahorro. Loki estaba preocupado. Había amenazado al elfo con arrojarlo del Bifrost como le fallara.

Para huir de su hermano había pedido su caballo esa mañana, dejó a Ari en su despacho para ocuparse de sus asuntos y se fue al sitio de construcción. En la expansión de la ciudad no encontró a Harik. Lo maldijo por lo bajo. Uno de los capataces se encargó de ponerlo al tanto. Después se pasó por varios edificios de la ciudad que estaban siendo remodelados, y en ello consumió su mañana. Seguía sin ganas de ponerse al alcance de Hildetand por lo que decidió pegarle una visita a Svadilfari en su propio proyecto.

La muralla de Bor estaba ubicada al norte de la ciudad, colindaba con la planicie de Ida. Según lo que Loki había leído sobre su historia, el ejército de Muspellheim había emergido de un portal abierto en dicha planicie y marchado sobre la ciudad. Cuando Loki desmontó delante de las ruinas pudo apreciar las marcas de fuego en las piedras ennegrecidas que aún se sostenían.

Los elfos oscuros estaban ahí, tomando medidas con extraños artefactos. Raspando las piedras extrayendo muestras y algunos habían comenzado a desmontar parte del muro con sus peculiares dones. Un anciano cuyo rostro parecía borrado por el sol y convertido en una máscara de severidad fue el primero en notar a Loki.

–Alteza –lo reconoció en el acto.

–¿Dónde está tu líder? –Le dijo. El anciano le hizo una reverencia y se perdió de vista.

–El rey ha venido –le dijo Tulk a Svadilfari. Su capitán se limitó a asentir y se incorporó de los planos que estaba trazando bajo un toldo improvisado. De las ropas que portara el día de su reencuentro no había ni sombra. Llevaba enfundada ropa negra, tan raída y desgastada que parecía a punto de deshacerse. Se sacudió las manos brevemente y se ajustó un anillo en la mano derecha, oscurecido por el polvo y el sudor. Salió al encuentro del rey con paso seguro. Se permitió embelesarse un momento con la figura de Loki en medio del prosaico caos que los rodeaba pero luego se tornó en un ser de serenidad pura. No pudo evitar, igualmente, dedicar una mirada de admiración al bellísimo caballo que Loki llevaba consigo.

–Salud a mi rey –le dijo. –¿En qué puedo servirte? –Le dijo acercándose a sujetar la brida.

–Vine a ver en qué andas metido. –Loki desmontó con un movimiento fluido. Dejó su caballo a la sombra de un árbol. El elfo oscuro le hizo un ademán que abarcaba parte del muro. Se puso a explicarle a Loki que había encargado material a Nidavelir, piedra de cantera, mármol, mortero, aleaciones de bronce y acero. Sus elfos estaban construyendo andamios para facilitarles la labor. De los alfh aun no había ni rastro.

–Estamos terminando de hacer cálculos para la distribución de las cargas. Los convocaré cuando empezamos a poner las zapatas de las columnas. –Svadilfari quería construirle un muro que pareciera tallado en una sola pieza, que fuera cóncavo hacia el interior de la ciudad, liso y muy resistente al calor y a la intemperie. Con torres de vigilancia y columnas más gruesas que un drakar. Con puertas que fueran imbatibles pero a la vez fáciles de maniobrar. La ambición del elfo hacía eco en la de Loki, por algo le había otorgado el trabajo. Fueron andando juntos entre las ruinas hasta una parte donde el muro definitivamente había sido echado abajo. Había tenido el ancho suficiente como para andar a caballo sobre él. – El nuevo muro se sostendrá en el viejo, a las raíces profundas no llega el exterminio así que hay que aprovecharlas. ¿Sabes quién lo construyó para el rey Bor?

–Los enanos de Svartálfheim –le contó Loki que se había leído toda la historia sobre tal muro. –Fue parte del precio que le pagaron por ayudarlos a vencer a Malekith.

Svadilfari asintió asimilando lo dicho.

–Subamos –le dijo a Loki y empezó a trepar entre las piedras del muro derruido. Era hábil en ello y cuando alcanzó una altura de un par de metros se giró para ayudar a Loki. El rey desdeñó apoyarse en él. Trepó a su lado con facilidad. Siguieron adelante hasta la parte más alta que seguía en pie. La cual medía apenas quince pies de alto. Desde ahí se tenía una vista magnifica de la ciudad dorada. –Ahí está tu expansión de la ciudad –le dijo Svadilfari señalando hacia el este, donde se apreciaba como una calva en la faz de Asgard, el punto donde Harik había hecho talar parte del bosque. –Y ahí está tu hogar –abarcó con una mano Valaskialf. Loki lo miró. Svadilfari y él habían tomado caminos bastante separados. –Es una obra de arte sin duda.

–Lo construyó un tal Svipall, bajo el reinado de Odín. –Cul no había construido nada pues se había asentado en Aesheim en lugar de en Asgard. –Mide trescientos mil pies de superficie y en la parte más alta alcanza los quinientos pies de alto. –Le contó Loki. –Está hecho de bronce pero los acabados son de oro.

–Estás muy bien informado –Loki asintió. Había aprendido todo eso cuando Thor subió al trono y él quiso ser más y más aesir, no sólo en lo físico sino también en lo intelectual.

–Nunca he visto un palacio más hermoso –comentó. Aunque tampoco había viajado demasiado como no fuera para ir a la guerra.

–Dicen que Rondeslottet rivalizaba con Valaskialf –apuntó Svadilfari. –Mi padre se forjó como arquitecto trabajando en él. Igual se dice que Enya, en Vilwarin, la capital de los elfos es sublime.

–Pero no verás ninguno de los dos –lo atajó Loki. Uno porque estaba destruido, el otro porque le estaba prohibido.

–Pero quizás tú sí. Igual verás Steindor, y el palacio de veraneo de Vanaheim. Y quizás algún día me podrás decir si Valaskialf sigue siendo el más hermoso a tus ojos.

–¡Svad! –Le gritó una voz desde abajo. El elfo miró, era el anciano que había recibido a Loki.

–Creo que debo bajar. ¿Vienes?

–¿Qué demonios quieres que me quede haciendo aquí arriba? –Le inquirió Loki burlón. –¿Ese es tu segundo al mando? –El segundo de Harik, que lo había recibido en la mañana iba ataviado con ricos ropajes cortesanos.

–Sí, su nombre es Tulk, el mejor ingeniero entre nosotros. Es fiel a mi padre y para todo efecto piensa que debe echarme un ojo todo el tiempo para que no lo arruine.

–¿Arruines qué cosa?

–Tú buena disposición hacia nosotros. –Repuso el elfo y Loki se recordó que los elfos oscuros llevaban el ser esquivos en la piel. –¿Recuerdas esa vez que casi me mato construyendo en Jötunheim?

–Cómo olvidarlo.

–Déjame contarte que he aprendido a volar desde entonces. –Loki lo miró escéptico. –¿Te muestro?

–No tengo magia curativa –le dijo Loki. –Si te despanzurras en el suelo no podré hacer nada por ti salvo darte un entierro digno.

–Mira esto –no se pudo resistir a presumir el elfo oscuro. Dirigió una de sus manos en un movimiento amplio sobre el muro desprendiéndole una serie de bloques. Usó su seidh para alinearlos formando una escalinata hacia abajo. –¿Vienes?

Loki sonrió ante ese despliegue de poder. Acababa de recordar lo mucho que le gustaba Svadilfari. Bajaron andando sobre esa escalera. Cuando los bloques se le terminaban volvía a realinearlos para dar continuidad. Descendieron pronto a un lado de Tulk el cual miró mal a su capitán.

–Alteza, ¿le acerco su caballo? –Inquirió el anciano con suprema diligencia.

–No –dijo Loki. –Me quedaré más tiempo.

Svadilfari le sonrió. Tulk le tendió un pergamino con múltiples anotaciones.

–Aquí están los cálculos que me pediste. Estoy excavando para medir la profundidad de los cimientos. –Le dedicó una última mirada que implicaba un "ponte a trabajar" y se alejó.

–Muéstrame el sitio donde trabajas. –Exigió Loki.

–Si me cuentas más sobre la arquitectura de Valaskialf.

–¿Te atreves a ponerme condiciones? ¿A mí?

–A ti que eres mi rey en este momento, para el cual trabajo y sin cuya benevolencia no soy nadie –apuntó y no pudo evitar reír realmente contento.

Svadilfari lo dejó instalado bajo el pabellón donde laboraba, tuvo que dejarlo solo para acudir donde su cuadrilla. Al concluir el día, el elfo encontró a Loki leyendo. Por su parte, se había aseado un poco pues llevaba el cabello castaño húmedo y el rostro limpio aunque sus ropas delataban el rigor de su trabajo.

–Tengo hambre –anunció Loki sin desprender los ojos de su libro.

–¿Volverás a palacio?

–¿Acaso tú no cenas? –El elfo dudó.

–¿Me estás invitando a cenar? –Loki asintió y Svadilfari se rió como si tuviera un chiste privado que no compartió. –Acepto, si estás dispuesto a seguirme. –Loki despegó los labios para replicarle algo pero luego cambió de opinión. Se guardó su libro y se puso de pie.

Fueron andando entre las calles de la ciudad sobre las cuales caía en picada la luz de la luna. El pueblo reconocía a Loki, pocos le hacían reverencias, la mayoría se quedaron asombrados de encontrárselo sin séquito ni heraldos, tan sólo andando entre ellos. Lo contemplaban como si fuera una aparición de fábula y cuchicheaban en voz baja y admirada.

–Parece que no transita a menudo por su ciudad, señor gobernador –dijo Svadilfari notándolo. Él parecía haberse tornado invisible.

–Ya lo estoy enmendando, creo que me verán seguido de ahora en adelante.

Se plantaron nada más y nada menos que ante una taberna. Había un letrero que rezaba "Los cuatro gatos".

–Espero poder invitarte algún día a un sitio cuyo lujo sea digno de ti, pero te aseguro que no encontrarás un lugar donde sirvan una comida más suculenta. –Le dijo el elfo indicándole que entraran.

Una pequeña multitud se apiñaba delante de la puerta, charlando animadamente acerca de los platos baratos que ahí se servían. El calor emergía a oleadas desde los hornos para dar la bienvenida a los transeúntes. El mostrador estaba abarrotado de una variopinta colección de gente que hablaba a gritos entre bocado y bocado. Los comensales eran tenderos, comerciantes o criados, igual se veía a algunos elfos oscuros y alfh que saludaron a ambos con inclinaciones de la cabeza.

Encontraron lugar cerca de una ventana. En una de las paredes del local una chimenea contenía cinco asadores de carne reluciente y había un mostrador en donde el propietario, sin duda, trabajaba vigorosamente con cuchillos y aderezos. Una moza robusta fue a ellos para tomarles la orden.

–Saludos Svad –le dijo al elfo oscuro y luego reparó en Loki. –Anda mi madre, ¡pero si es el rey! –exclamó casi a gritos y varias personas alrededor se giraron a mirarlos. Hubo un montón de caravanas, el sonido de platos rotos y una voz descarada y audible que señaló:

–Dichosos los ojos, esta será una comida de calidad. –Svadilfari hizo ademán de ir a disculparse pero Loki hizo un gesto elegante con la mano y dijo:

–Si ese es el caso entonces disfruten de la vista –hubo carcajadas, brindis en honor suyo y cada quien volvió a sus propios asuntos. –Qué lugar tan refinado –le soltó Loki con sarcasmo al elfo pero le hizo un guiño amistoso.

–Elija la carne que más le apetezca y mi padre le trinchará la parte elegida –dijo la mesera –tenemos buey, cordero y una ternera deliciosa, el cerdo de la casa está muy tierno.

Loki eligió ternera y el elfo cerdo. La moza no les preguntó que querían beber pues en la carta había cerveza de la casa o cerveza de la casa, así de simple.

–¿Vienes seguido? –Inquirió Loki sin pasar por alto el hecho de que la mesera lo había, prácticamente, saludado por su nombre.

–Cada semana desde que arribamos a Asgard –confirmó Svadilfari. –Y dime, alteza, ¿acaso no tienes que honrar con tu presencia la cena en palacio?

–¿Me prefieres en palacio?

–Te prefiero dónde quieras estar.

–No te líes bandido. –La comida llegó. Dejaron la conversación mientras le hacían los honores a unos cortes de carne que en efecto vencerían en una contienda a los servidos en palacio. La ternera que Loki probó estaba suave y el ahumado de los hornos le favorecía sin duda. Comieron en silencio un momento, y probaron la cerveza, la cual era ácida y fuerte. Loki se preguntó si Thor conocería ese local. –Entonces, ¿proclamas que esta es la mejor taberna en la que has estado?

Svadilfari se lo pensó un momento.

–No, hay un sitio en Vanaheim donde tienen mayor variedad de cortes, de especias y de bebida. Se llama el "refugio del cazador". Un día podríamos ir. –El elfo se calló a la alusión de viajar juntos. Ese proyecto truncado que tuvieron.

Loki se limitó a asentir.

–¿Fueron a Vanaheim? ¿Después de dejar Jötunheim?

–Sí. Estuvimos ahí hasta la muerte del rey Audün, nos fuimos cuando las primeras señales de guerra civil empezaron a mostrarse. Seguimos nuestro viaje rumbo a… –Svadilfari calló y Loki frunció el ceño.

–¿Su viaje es un secreto? Guárdatelo si es tal tu deseo. Hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

–Ella está mal de salud, aunque no es un problema físico, es su espíritu el que está enfermo de tantas tribulaciones –hubo un nuevo silencio y Loki perdió la paciencia.

–¿Otro secreto? –el ánimo entre ambos se enfrió a pesar del calor del local. Svadilfari bebió de su cerveza y miró a Loki.

–Haz cambiado mucho. Te recuerdo de antes, eras un chiquillo marrullero como pocos que haya conocido.

–Ahora gobierno Asgard, apuesto a que nunca te esperaste ese desenlace –Svadilfari asintió.

–Fue toda una sorpresa enterarme de tu boda. Estábamos en Nornheim cuando la noticia llegó a nosotros. Los norn juraban que eras una fémina de una belleza cargada de exoticidad, con atributos tan gigantescos como la reputación de tu raza.

–Toda una beldad.

–No andaban tan errados. –Loki se rió ante el halago.

–Tú también has cambiado. –Recordó el día en que Svadilfari le dio un cumplido por su negro cabello, lo turbado e incómodo que se sintió por ello, y ahora las cosas se invertían, Loki podía decirle lo que quisiera.

–Ahora soy capitán de mi propia flota. Sé que no son muchos y que comparada con otras que navegan el cosmos es de tamaño risible, pero sus destinos dependen en gran medida de mis decisiones. Si errara los devolvería a la miseria, el hambre y la muerte. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Muchos dependen de mí.

Loki lo escuchó y le recordó a Thor. Esa indecisión por gobernar, el peso de muchas personas sobre sus hombros.

–Pero yo no le temo al poder. –Svadilfari bebió de su cerveza como meditando lo que Loki había dicho. –Porque decidiste iniciar aquí; ¿por qué Asgard?

–Fue por… –el elfo escogió con cuidado lo que iba a decir. –A mi madre siempre la animaba venir a la festividad de Høstblót. Naufragamos y terminamos en Alfheim. Lo perdimos absolutamente todo. Fue en ese momento que se produjo el cisma entre mi padre y yo. Él se fue por su cuenta y me encomendó a Bjarni. La vi tan desolada que decidí traerla a Høstblót. –Levantó el rostro y fijó en Loki su extraña mirada. –El permiso de entrada al reino llevaba tu firma. Más tarde cuando supe que la ciudad sería ampliada decidí que aquí era donde deseaba estar. Fue por eso.

Loki no dijo nada, sacó sus propias conclusiones y siguió comiendo.

Siguieron bebiendo, hablaron de la muralla y de la expansión de la ciudad, de Harik, de lo lento que era la parte inicial, la de poner cimientos, trazar planos, crear infraestructura. Loki volvió a abordar el tema de los viajes espaciales del elfo cuando iban por el quinto tarro de cerveza.

–Fuimos a Svartalfheim –admitió Svadilfari por fin. –Después de que te conocí, después de que dejamos el reino de hielo, fuimos allá antes que a Vanaheim. A mi padre no le gustaba que lo pregonáramos porque es ilegal entrar en ese reino. No era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, traficamos con los enanos con frecuencia. Les vendimos una buena tajada del gelgja que sacamos de Jötunheim a cambio de armas, de herramientas y de varias piedras de su reino. Conocí a la reina Thyra en persona.

–¿Y cómo era? –Inquirió Loki que nunca la había visto.

–Pues, enana –repuso el elfo y ambos se rieron, se reían cada vez con mayor soltura. Svadilfari se puso serio. –Mi madre tiene el corazón roto. Ese bastardo de mi padre nos abandonó sin una palabra. –Cuando dijo eso jugó con el anillo que portaba en la mano derecha. –Cuando más lo necesitábamos se fue. Desde entonces Bjarni no ha vuelto a ser la misma, hay días en que me preocupa que al dejarla en la mañana no la encontraré con vida en la noche. Quizá debería ir con ella –reflexionó. –Aunque esta joven, Aryante, me ayuda cuidándola en mi ausencia.

La mirada de Loki parecía estar estudiándole cada gesto a Svadilfari, hasta que éste se quedó muy quieto y le devolvió la mirada.

–Enséñame la magia de tu raza –en el pasado el elfo se había rehusado, dijo que estaba prohibido compartir tales conocimientos, pero ahora las cosas eran bien diferentes. Su pequeña flota dependía de Loki como su benefactor, Svadilfari trabajaba para él y, esencialmente, Loki los tenía en sus manos. –Yo puedo ayudarte a sanar el corazón de Bjarni, más aún mientras yo gobierne la ciudad dorada a tu gente y a ti no les faltará sustento. Fue por eso que viniste a Asgard, porque confiaste en mí. A cambio te pido este pequeño favor. –Svadilfari sabía sumar uno más uno. La conclusión a la que llegaría era inevitable y los dos lo sabían.

–Será un honor –respondió Svadilfari. No hubiera podido decir nada más apropiado.

Loki sonrió como diciendo "así me gusta" pero no articuló ninguna frase más.

La mesera se acercó a decirles que estaban por cerrar, aunque si su majestad Loki así lo quería podían continuar con la taberna en funcionamiento todo el tiempo que quisiera. Loki desdeñó la oferta y dejaron el lugar. Cuando llegó a su hogar estaba algo bebido y Thor ya dormía. Se deslizó a su lado sin despertarlo.

.

En cuanto el día empezó a clarear Loki se arrancó a si mismo de la cama. Se puso de pie velozmente y se alistó de prisa. Hildetand seguía en palacio. Estaba por irse cuando Thor le cerró el paso.

–Tenemos que hablar. Tu hermano me refirió algunas cosas que deberías escuchar por ti mismo de sus labios. –Loki miró a Thor con seriedad. –Dice que sin el cofre están ocurriendo cosas extrañas. Que el mar se ha descongelado.

–Mejor, así les será más fácil pescar. –Apuntó con ironía.

–Loki…

–¿Cuándo se va Hildetand?

–Hoy.

–Te veré en la noche entonces –dijo Loki y se acercó a darle un fantasma de beso en los labios.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu viejo amigo Svadilfari está en la ciudad? –Inquirió de pronto Thor reteniéndolo de la muñeca. Loki se le zafó como si fuera un espejismo.

–¿Tienes algún inconveniente con ello?

–Hildetand mencionó de pasada que tuvieron un amorío en Jötunheim. –Loki lo miró con incredulidad y luego soltó una carcajada.

–¿Y diste por ciertas sus palabras? –El hechicero le acarició el rostro a Thor.

–Aún si fuera cierto, que fueron más que amigos, no habría ningún problema. No tienes porqué ocultármelo –dijo Thor, el rostro de Loki permaneció sereno.

–No le creas lo que te diga, sobre todo respecto a mí; y cuida lo que te cuenta sobre el reino, a él le conviene mucho obtener de vuelta el cofre.

–Se ve genuinamente preocupado. ¿Quién mejor que tú que lo conoces para sacarle la verdad? –Thor renunció a hablar de Svadilfari por el momento. –Dijo que la aurora se ha extinguido.

–El camino de Ymir –dijo Loki muy a su pesar. –¿Extinto? Pero entonces los ancestros… –Thor se percató de que al fin había logrado dar con algo que capturaba la atención de su consorte.

.

Las puertas de la sala de audiencias se abrieron. Loki entró junto con Thor en la estancia. El hechicero dispersó a todos los einheriar y siervos, e instó con apenas una mirada a Hildetand a hacer lo mismo con sus guardias jötun. Se quedaron los tres a solas.

–Saludos hermano –dijo Hildetand hablando en jötun. –El reino que te vio nacer reclama tu ayuda. ¿Honrarás los principios de nuestra raza? –Loki lo había jurado alguna vez, igual que todos los gigantes de hielo.

–¿Por qué no hablas asgardiano? –Preguntó Loki igual en su lengua. Thor los contemplaba con interés sin protestar porque se estuvieran expresando en un idioma que él no comprendía dejándolo de lado. Sin duda confiaba en su consorte.

–Porque tu esposo aquí presente es nuestro opresor, y eso nada podrá cambiarlo. Sin el cofre nos azotan varias desgracias.

–Ya lo sé, Thor me refirió tus lloriqueos. –Hildetand sonrió ante la provocación. –El mar, la aurora, las tormentas. ¿Qué esperas que haga al respecto?

–Convéncelo de devolvernos el cofre.

–¿O si no? –La época de su vida en que Loki le había tenido miedo a su hermano mayor había quedado muy atrás.

–Esto no es una pelea fraterna, están en juego muchas cosas. –Algo en el semblante de Hildetand cuando dijo eso, le dio a entender a Loki que en efecto algo grave pasaba.

–¿Qué cosas? –repitió Loki comprendiendo que su hermano estaba tratando de ocultarle algo a Thor. Ponerlo en apuros sería todo un placer. –Habla en asgardiano –dijo Loki expresándose en esa lengua común –pues no hay nada que tengas que decirme que Thor no pueda escuchar –apuntó tomándole una mano a su esposo.

El dios del trueno se mostró feliz con aquel gesto, inclusive honrado. Hildetand negó.

–Serás hijo puta –pensó. Más se expresó como le pedían. –¿Y acaso tu esposo sabe lo que es el cofre de los antiguos inviernos? ¿Acaso sabe algo de Ymir? No quiero perder tiempo enseñándole tales cosas.

–Lo sabe todo –mintió Loki, apretándole un poco la mano a Thor, esperando que entendiera que le explicaría todo en su momento.

–Vas a causar una guerra –le advirtió Hildetand a Loki.

–No sería la primera vez. Habla.

–La familia real siempre ha guardado y esgrimido el cofre, eso nos da el derecho a gobernar. Debes devolverlo a Jötunheim.

–El cofre está bajo la potestad de Odín, sólo él tiene derecho a devolverlo –aclaró Loki, disfrutando de ver el semblante de su hermano en apuros.

–¡No tenías ningún derecho a tomarlo! Nos condenas a la extinción. –Hildetand se puso de pie, sus ojos denotaban las ganas que tenía de apretarle el cuello a Loki. –Si nuestra estirpe no te significa nada, si vas a quebrar tus juramentos, te recuerdo que te salvé la vida, me lo debes. –Thor se interpuso entre ambos y le dio una mirada de advertencia a Hildetand. El rey jötun volvió a sentarse. –Yo lo dejé ir de Feigefossen cuando padre logró capturarlo. Muy tarde me di cuenta de que su objetivo era nuestra reliquia. –Thor miró a Loki, él sabía que Loki se había evadido hacia Hel, usando precisamente la magia del cofre. –No sabes… –le habló a Thor –el sinnúmero de oportunidades que tuve de matarlo y la piedad que frenó mi mano cada vez. Serpiente, enviado de la perdición eso es lo que tan amorosamente resguardas. –Loki no picó el anzuelo, no reaccionó a esas bravatas.

–Ya basta. Desde ayer no cesas de sembrar injurias en contra de Loki, no consentiré que continúes, frena esa lengua o no respondo de mí –dijo el dios del trueno.

–Cómo ordenes majestad. Un rey no es rey si no es capaz de defender a su reina. –Thor se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte y Hildetand hizo lo mismo una vez más.

–¡Es suficiente! –Tronó Loki. –Recuerden que ahora son reyes. Sus padres ya no están aquí para que ustedes puedan pelear y que después ellos se ocupen de limar las asperezas entre reinos –les dijo perentorio y a la mención de Laufey y Odín los dos recapacitaron. Volvieron a sentarse. –Asumamos que Thor te devuelve el cofre –dijo Loki como cavilando en serio la petición. Su esposo lo miró asombrado pues esa reliquia permitía a los jötun viajar entre mundos. Nadie en su sano juicio la pondría en manos de Hildetand por mucho que tuviera nobles intenciones de salvar a su raza. –Imagínate, el salvador de Jötunheim llegando con él para aplacar el reino. Y entonces… ¿qué harías con él? No puedes esgrimirlo. –A Thor casi le dio pena ver el semblante sembrado de desencanto de su cuñado.

El jötun se quedó en su sitio pero volvió a hablar en su lengua nativa. Soltó una larga retahíla que no requería traducción y que Thor estaba seguro de que incluía varios "púdrete, que te devoren los infiernos e hijo de dísir".

–Ustedes trastornaron Alfheim –dijo Thor, más que harto de las rencillas familiares entre ambos. –Y los alfh han aprendido a vivir en su mundo en tales condiciones. Lo lamento pero ustedes deberán hacer lo mismo. –Hildetand se cruzó de brazos y negó. –¿Queda alguna cuestión más que resolver? –Preguntó Thor.

–El asunto de mi concejo.

–¿De cuántos miembros es? –Preguntó Thor.

–Uno. Es Skadi –dijo. Thor no replicó, el día anterior Hildetand había tachado a esa jötun de haber envenenado la mente de Loki, y ahora resultaba que se apoyaba en ella. La mirada de Loki se encendió con interés pero no dijo nada.

–Sea –dijo Thor. Con aquello finalizaron la reunión. El gigante se puso de pie y le lanzó una mirada envenenada a su hermano.

–Ustedes no son Odín, él me hubiera escuchado con atención.

Tras esas palabras el rey jötun se marchó. Thor le puso una mano en el hombro a Loki atrayendo su atención. Su consorte se veía inusitadamente tranquilo.

–Siento que nos oculta algo –dijo Loki. –Eso último que dijo sonó a advertencia.

–Pediré a Heimdall que lo vigile –le dijo Thor. –Si los jötun se desmadraran como lo hizo Ausmünd… –No terminó la frase.

.

Thor y él se pasaron por la habitación de Hërin, resarciéndole lo descuidado que lo tenían últimamente. Su pequeño dormía sumido en el tranquilo sueño de la inocencia. Loki lo miró y lo acarició brevemente. Le susurró algunas palabras de buenas noches y lo dejó descansar. Al incorporarse notó la gema de hielo pendiendo sobre la cuna. Se sintió irreal al tomarla en su mano. Thor lo miraba aguardando su reacción. La reconoció por la runa central, en su lengua natal se pronunciaba "Loptr", la runa de su nombre y del nombre de su padre. Había sido suyo, un leding forjado por el mismísimo Laufey. Uno de los pocos gestos que tuvo para con él. Lo había dejado en Jötunheim cuando partió a Asgard. Se le antojó una broma del destino el encontrarlo ahí, junto a su hijo. Estuvo tentado de arrancarlo pero no se atrevió a renegar de Ymir. Era un aesir pero había crecido adorando al creador de los jötun. Batalló consigo mismo unos momentos y finalmente lo dejó donde estaba. Salió de la habitación pero Thor no lo siguió, quería ver a Nari.

.

Thor lo encontró leyendo, metido en la cama. Fue a él y se tumbó sobre sus piernas. Loki le acarició el cabello con gesto distraído mientras proseguía su lectura pero al cabo de un momento el rubio se percató de que en realidad no estaba pasando las páginas.

–Loki –susurró su nombre.

–¿Tú pusiste esa piedra sobre la cuna de nuestro hijo?

–¿El leding? Pues sí, Hildetand me dijo que era tradición en su reino que los pequeños tengan uno.

–Quisiera no sentirme jötun, aún hay días en los que a veces cuando me sueño me veo de piel azul y cuando despierto siento que llevo puesto un disfraz de piel pálida y ojos verdes… –Loki no siguió y cesó de acariciar a Thor. –Skadi es su consejera y no puedo evitar preguntarme si hubiera sido la mía de haber reinado.

–¿En verdad piensas que no hay nada que puedas hacer por ellos? ¿Qué quiso decir tu hermano con eso de que si sé lo qué es el cofre de los antiguos inviernos y demases?

–El cofre… El gran Ymir creó a los jötun y con su magia domó nuestro mundo. Cuando nos abandonó prometió volver un día en los vientos gélidos del gran Fimbulvert, el invierno eterno. Su magia la contuvo dentro de la reliquia y se la dio a sus hijos para que continuaran usando su poder a favor de nuestra raza. El cofre es un regalo de Ymir para los jötun y una ofrenda de armonía para Jötunheim.

Thor asintió escuchándolo. Estiró una mano y le acarició una mejilla a Loki. Si él supiera lo mucho que le gustaba escucharlo narrar esas historias.

–Entonces, ¿es como si el reino de hielo estuviese enojado por su ausencia?

–Pues sí. Es un modo de verlo –suspiró Loki recargando su mejilla contra la mano de Thor.

–Ahora entiendo la gran blasfemia que les representa el hecho de que el cofre haya terminado aquí en Asgard. Es como si yo tomase a Gungnir y se la entregase a Surtur.

–No –Loki se apartó de su tacto. –Sería algo mucho peor, sería como si entregases a… –lo pensó un poco –a nuestra madre Frigga. Pero yo lo hice porque quería vencer a mi padre, si no hubiera hurtado el cofre…

–Lo usaste para ir a Hel –le recordó Thor.

Loki se salió de la cama casi huyendo.

–No tenía opción.

–No riñamos por eso. Lo ocurrido está perdonado sólo creo que…

–¿Qué? ¿Qué me estoy justificando por haber tomado el cofre? Sí, lo use para algo personal pero también les facilité la victoria y eso es innegable. No sabes lo que Laufey me hizo, no sabes lo que todos ellos… –Loki bufó algunas cosas en su lengua. Thor fue a por él, lo abrazó tratando de calmarlo. –Además tenía derecho a tomarlo, tenía derecho Thor. Soy más hijo de Ymir que Hildetand, aunque a Laufey le pese –citó a su padre en presente aunque estuviese muerto.

–¿Cómo dices? –Aquello no sonó figurado. Loki desprendió el rostro del cuello de Thor, dónde lo había ocultado.

–La familia real desciende de Ymir –le explicó a Thor. –Por eso somos los que manejamos el cofre. –El rubio hizo un sonido de azoro. –Lo llevo en las venas. Aunque me haya ido nunca escaparé de Jötunheim.

Thor lo besó breve.

–No tienes que escapar, eres Loki y Loki es tanto hijo de Jötunheim como de Asgard –su consorte negó volviendo a enterrar el rostro. Sin embargo, no replicó nada y al contrario hizo más intenso su abrazo, con su mente arrojada a viejos recuerdos de viejas heridas.

.

Svadilfari contemplaba el sol ponerse sobre las altas torres de Valaskialf. Loki no había acudido a verlo ese día. No había querido admitirlo, sino hasta ese último momento de claridad diurna, pero una parte de él lo había estado esperando. Miró Valaskialf en la lejanía. Ahí estaba Loki, guardado tras esas paredes doradas. Se inclinó sobre su mesa de trabajo y plegó con cuidado lo que había avanzado ese día con ayuda de Tulk. Hizo esos papales a un lado y tomó un en blanco, dónde con manos hábiles empezó a bosquejar otra cosa. No un retrato de Loki, para sumarlo a los muchos que ya había hecho, ningún cálculo para su trabajo. Era un bosquejo que llevaba en su interior, el esbozo de su más grande sueño el cual había estado enterrado en su mente por varios años. Empezó a dibujar una casa cuya forma le había vuelto a la mente con claridad avasalladora el día anterior luego de hablar tanto con Loki. Si las nornas le guardasen alguna simpatía ese diseño algún día sería su hogar.

–¿Lo compartirías conmigo? –Murmuró volviendo la mirada un instante hacia Valaskialf.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Capítulo VII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO VII

* * *

**Breves notas de la autora y coautora:**

Créditos financieros al imperio Disney y a los nórdicos. Muchas gracias por sus follows, por sus reviews y si estás leyendo esto de forma anónima, recuerda que leer fiction sin dejar review es como agarrar la teta a la autora y echarte a correr (sólo queríamos comentarlo).

Cómo ya les mencionaba hace algunos capítulos, esta historia fluye más lento que su predecesora, este capítulo es como el calentamiento previo a una pelea (y no hablamos precisamente a un conflicto bélico). Muchas muchas gracias por regalarnos algo de su tiempo y por dejarnos contarles esta historia.

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, M, lemon y mucho seidh. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo VII:

Estaba en la biblioteca de Loki, donde pasaba un montón de tiempo leyendo los libros que alguna vez estuvieron en el castillo de su tío Gerenot. Benfred pasó junto a ella saludándola con cortesía y se perdió de vista. A ella le agradaba él, era callado y discreto. Por ello no le importaba hacer uso de su seidh sabiendo que podría observarla. Cerró el libro que leía, un relato de viejas gestas de los norn en el que se mencionaba el fuego sagrado. Un antiguo hechizo que Kaarina hacía a menudo, y que a veces empleaba para consolar su propia mente de aquello que la atribulaba. Karnilla nunca lo había intentado. No se puso de pie, continuó sentada y apoyó las manos en el escritorio que era de Loki. Murmuró suavemente el conjuro y sintió algo cálido en su pecho que poco a poco iba abarcando todo su cuerpo. Aquella magia la llenó de infinita paz pero cuando prestó más atención a lo que estaba haciendo por poco y pierde la sensación, como si se apagara. Respiró acompasado y lento, cerró los ojos procurando no pensar, sino sólo sentir. Cuando aquella calidez se tornó tan fuerte que empezaba a asfixiarla, dirigió su mano izquierda hacía su pecho y sintió, una intrusión extraña pero no dolorosa, como si sus propios dedos atravesaran piel y hueso para alcanzar su corazón. Encontró con sus dedos una pequeña flama y la extrajo despacio. Finalmente abrió los ojos observando aquella llama ardiendo en la palma de su mano, no le causaba ningún daño y cuando la soltó se quedó suspendida en el aire. Ella sonrió.

Sintió la presencia de Loki antes de que él hablara. Su amigo le posó una mano en el hombro y ella se la apretó antes de girarse hacia él.

–Muy impresionante –le dijo. –¿Qué es?

–Fuego sagrado, encendido con una chispa de mi propia vida. –Loki la observó intrigado y acercó la mano la cual atravesó la llama como si fuera un espejismo.

–¿Es una ilusión?

–No –respondió Karnilla acercándole un trozo de pergamino que ardió en el acto. –Pero sólo yo y aquellos a quienes yo bendiga pueden tocarla. Me pertenece, no se apagará mientras yo viva a menos que yo así lo quiera. Cuando mi abuela Kaarina viajaba sin mí, la separación me causaba tal angustia… entonces a ella se le ocurrió siempre dejarme uno de estos fuegos para que yo supiera que estaba bien y para que iluminara mis noches. Cuando regresaba se lo devolvía y sólo entonces ella lo apagaba. Jamás antes había intentado este hechizo. –Loki seguía mirando la pequeña llama con interés. –¿Quieres aprender a hacerlo? –Habló ella con una sonrisa.

Siempre que ejecutaba magia nueva para su amigo, él le pedía eso.

–Po supuesto. –Dijo él.

Karnilla procedió a explicarle lo que debía hacer. Las instrucciones incluían varias dosis de: intuye y déjate llevar. Loki ya sabía que la magia con ella era así. Tomó asiento junto a Karnilla, cerró los ojos y se concentró en recitar el encantamiento. Pasaron así varios minutos sin que sucediera nada.

–No te estás esforzando –lo reprendió Karnilla, quien ya lo había visto dominar varios de sus hechizos por muy enigmáticos que le resultaran a Loki.

–Por supuesto que sí –al cabo de media hora aquello probó ser inútil. Loki se veía irritado por su fracaso. –Lo intentaré de nuevo después –tampoco tenía urgencia por producir ese fuego.

–Tal vez no puedas porque eres jötun y tu seidh es de hielo. –En respuesta Loki encendió una de sus manos. –Entonces tal vez no tienes la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Parece fácil pero en realidad es magia que requiere de mucho poder. –Loki la fulminó con la mirada. –O tal vez no estás bien concentrado. Creo que será mejor que lo practiques por tu cuenta –el hechicero bufó y se fijó mejor en ella. Karnilla estaba más estricta que de costumbre y había cierta tensión en su cuerpo.

–Tienes mal semblante –le dijo Loki. Karnilla soltó un suspiro.

–Reñí con mi prima otra vez –admitió ella sin más. –Me acusa de no apoyarla como debería.

–¿Qué pasa con Héroïque? –Inquirió Loki.

–Está enamorada –el hechicero soltó una risa reprobatoria.

–¿De quién?

–Del amor –la respuesta confundió a su interlocutor. –Tiene lo que mi abuela llamaba "empecinamiento de amor" –diagnosticó Karnilla. –Está deseosa de vivir su propia historia romántica, casi desesperada porque aparezca su compañero ideal.

–La describes como si fuera a prendarse de cualquiera.

–Así es esta enfermedad, y la única cura es que se salga con la suya, que le rompan el corazón y descubra por sí misma que un amorío no es la llave de la felicidad como piensa.

–Suenas tan severa, deberías aconsejarla.

–No va a escucharme –repuso la bruja.

–Pareciera que conoces muy bien el curso de este mal, ¿acaso haz padecido de empecinamiento en carne propia? –Karnilla sonrió enigmática.

–No y nunca lo haré. –Fue lo que respondió.

–Algún día debes casarte –la tanteó Loki. –Tu falta de romanticismo podría perjudicar tu vida marital.

–Me desposaré por un acuerdo político, más no por un apasionado romance, mientras aquel que Odín me escoja sea digno podré sobrellevar la situación.

–¿Y si lo encontrarás indigno?

–Para eso te tengo a ti, ¿cierto? –Ella lo miró con intensidad que rayaba en la súplica, hasta que Loki asintió. –Dejemos de preocuparnos por un futuro que está a siglos de distancia. Disfrutaré lo más que pueda de la libertad que me queda y me resignaré a mí deber como reina norn cuando llegue el momento. –Loki se quedó cavilando aquellas palabras. –Y dime querido amigo, ¿qué necesitas de mí? –Habían dejado de frecuentarse como en antaño debido a todas las ocupaciones con las que cada uno se había hecho y últimamente se veían sólo cuando necesitaban algo.

–La madre de un viejo amigo está enferma y pensé que quizás podrías ayudarla.

–¿Un viejo amigo? Asumo que no se trata de un jötun.

–En efecto no lo es. Tu paciente, si la aceptas, es una elfa oscura.

Loki sin duda la conocía, ya sabía de antemano que ella no discriminaría a Bjarni como lo haría cualquier sanador as.

–¿Qué mal la aqueja?

–Según lo que he entendido tiene el corazón roto, está deprimida y esas cosas para las cuales tú eres el mejor remedio.

–Iré a visitarla.

–No. Pienso que lo más adecuado sería hacer que venga a ti. Vive en una de las posadas del puerto, un lugar poco adecuado para la reina norn. –Karnilla se encogió de hombros.

Loki estuvo tentado a ofrecerle aprender magia de elfos oscuros, ese trato que había hecho con Svadilfari, pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió reservarse esas enseñanzas para él solo, al menos por el momento.

.

Karnilla llegó a caballo hasta el puerto. Pidió información sobre el sitio donde se alojaban los elfos oscuros. Iba vestida de azul, su ropa más bien sencilla, dejaba su cabello ondear conforme avanzaba. Llevaba en bandolera una bolsa de cuero con algunos utensilios. Loki le había puesto a su disposición pajes y heraldos para acercarse a su nueva paciente, pero ella prefería verla en su propio entorno y no acercarla a Valaskialf donde un montón de gente la despreciaría y además, seguro correrían a informarle a Harma que ella seguía ejerciendo su brujería. Estaba harta del concejal.

Le indicaron una posada metida entre un laberinto de calles. Esa zona de la ciudad era tan caótica que le recordó su reino de origen, por el barullo, por la vida que emanaba y por los cientos de personas que trajinaban como hormigas. La dueña del local la recibió con cortesía. Ella le dijo que buscaba a Bjarni. Karnilla exudaba confianza y cierta autoridad, en toda su vida nunca le habían negado ver a un paciente cuando lo buscaba, y había atendido gente en las más altas esferas de la realeza, pero también en garitos y prisiones.

Subió las escaleras sin escolta y dio con la habitación. Entró sin anunciarse.

–¿Quién va? –Inquirió una elfa joven de cabellos cortísimos y semblante aguerrido. Se puso de pie a manera de barrera entre la recién llegada y la ocupante de una cama al fondo del cuarto.

–Loki me envió, soy sanadora –dijo Karnilla y se quitó la bolsa.

–Déjala pasar Aryante –pidió una voz apenas audible. La elfa, Aryante, se hizo a un lado. Karnilla descubrió una anciana encorvada que yacía envuelta en varias mantas. Su piel tenía el color ceniciento de quien no ha salido a la luz en mucho tiempo. Tenía el rostro marcado de arrugas y la derrota cincelada en su mirada. –Yo soy Bjarni.

–Mi nombre es Karnilla –fue a sentarse a su lado. –He venido a ayudarte. Cuéntame que te ha pasado.

–La vida es lo que me ha pasado –repuso Bjarni. Karnilla sabía que acabaría contándole absolutamente todo, en visitas subsecuentes.

–Voy a revisarte –anunció sin perder tiempo. –Necesito que te descubras. –La envolvió con el halo rojizo de su seidh para intuir las heridas de su alma. Le revisó los ojos con cierta fascinación por su contraste. Al terminar sacó varias hierbas de su bolso y las fue metiendo en pequeños frascos. Le explicó cómo debía tomárselas. –Te hechizaré Bjarni. Voy a exorcizar tus penas. Eso no hará que las olvides pero sentirás tu alma liviana y podrás sonreír sin que se te quiebre la sonrisa en los labios. ¿Estás dispuesta? –La elfa suspiró pero le tendió las manos.

Karnilla escuchó pasos apresurados tras ella. La norn no se giró a mirar hasta que hubo terminado y su paciente estuvo dormida. Se giró y se topó con un elfo oscuro, alto y apuesto. Se veía preocupado.

–Svadilfari –ella supo en el acto quien era. Loki le habló de él cuando le dio más detalles sobre Bjarni.

–Loki me dijo que me ayudaría con la salud de mi madre, pero nunca pensé que enviaría a alguien.

–Para lo que tu madre tiene, yo soy la mejor opción –dijo ella en voz baja y se puso de pie. –Soy Karnilla.

–Karnilla –repitió él mirándola. –Disculpa mi rudeza, me enviaron el mensaje de que una hechicera había venido a por mi madre y…

–Decidiste no fiarte.

–Perdona. Hablemos –le pidió indicándole la salida para dejar descansar a su madre. La condujo a su propia habitación. Ella se dejó guiar, definitivamente había hecho bien en dejar Valaskialf.

Él quería saber su opinión acerca de Bjarni. Se mostró menos reacio a compartir información. Le contó del naufragio, del abandono de Hrimthurs y de la manera en que su madre había declinado.

–La visitaré una vez a la semana. Haz que Aryante le de las infusiones preparadas con las hierbas correctas, tal como se lo indiqué. Lo que ella tiene es el alma ajada de tristeza. Se repondrá si tiene voluntad de vivir, si no la tuviera la ayudaré a partir de este mundo sin sufrimiento físico. –Svadilfari hizo una mueca de dolor ante sus palabras. Ella procuró ser más positiva. –Cuídala y pídele que viva por ti. Estoy segura de que eso será el mejor remedio.

Svadilfari le dio mil veces las gracias y se ofreció a escoltarla de vuelta al palacio, le contó que Loki lo había citado en Valaskialf. Emprendieron el camino de regreso juntos de manera silenciosa.

–No sabía que los aesir practicaban magia curativa –comentó Svadilfari de pronto. Mientras cabalgaban uno al lado del otro.

–Soy norn –respondió ella.

–Mi padre le tiene mucha estima a ese reino. Fue trabajando en Rondeslottet que aprendió el arte de la arquitectura, es una pena que ya no exista… nunca llegué a verlo.

–Yo vivía ahí.

–¿Eras la hechicera real?

–Y la sobrina del rey Gerenot. –Svadilfari se quedó como de piedra.

–Eres la reina –ella desdeñó el título con un ademán. –Perdóneme alteza, por mis modales y por haberle hecho acudir a un sitio tan pobre.

–Te perdono siempre y cuando no me des este trato que ahora me prodigas. Soy primero hechicera y luego reina.

–Cómo gustes –llegaron a las caballerizas del palacio. Él le ayudó a desmontar.

–Svadilfari. ¿Para qué quiere verte Loki hoy?

–Seguramente para hablar acerca de las lecciones de magia que voy a impartirle. –Ella le sonrió y lo vio alejarse. Lecciones de magia a cambio de los dones curativos de Karnilla. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía que la hubiera usado como moneda de pago?

.

Sif pulía a Symbels con parsimonia. Las guerreras que entrenaba, las skjaldmö, no estaban a la vista. Hogun las había llevado consigo para una lección de equitación. Se habían marchado a la planicie de Ida. Por su parte Thor estaba de pie cerca de ella practicando con arco y flecha. El rey tenía buena puntería que no envidiaba a la de los berserkir. Fandral se acercó a ellos, venía con varios cortes encima producto de entrenar a Gellir y a Ertan, antes de que el espadachín pudiera cruzar dos palabras con sus amigos fue interceptado por una joven de las habituales que observaban a los guerreros al pie de la arena. Se trataba de Threir, la hija de la embajadora alfh y parte del séquito que iba de fiesta en fiesta con Lady Amora y la princesa Lara.

–Creo que yo nunca he sido así –dijo su amiga mirando distraídamente a Threir colgada del brazo de Fandral quien la estaba haciendo reír con algo que le decía. –Las correrías de nuestras damas alcanzan inclusive los oídos de aquellos que no las quieren escuchar. Aunque supongo que no ayuda mucho que Fandral no deje de hablar de Threir. Parece que esta vez ha encontrado quien lo cautive más allá de un simple acostón.

–¿Threir? ¿Qué pasó con Amora? –Preguntó Thor poniendo otra flecha en el arco y tensando la cuerda. Sif se encogió de hombros cuando él la miró. –Es cómo comparar una estrella con una supernova.

–Si eso lo hace feliz –dijo Sif. –Por cierto, tus admiradoras siguen en su sitio –Thor asintió sin mirarlas. –Y aquí viene Faida.

La tesorera y Sif se habían vuelto buenas amigas, posiblemente por ser las dos muy jóvenes, las dos concejales y las dos mujeres destacando en un campo acaparado por los hombres. Sif con la espada y Faida con el libro de cuentas. Las dos eran de temer.

–Mi lord, mi lady –los saludó sin hacer reverencia. Thor dejó lo que hacía. –Me dijeron que estabas aquí –le dijo al rey. –El arquitecto me pidió más hombres y se los negué, así que prepárate porque Loki no le prestó atención cuando se quejó de mí así que seguro vendrá a por ti.

–¿De qué arquitecto me hablas? –Loki tenía cuatro de ellos trabajando en la ciudad.

–De Harik. Los otros son casi igual de engreídos y molestos, menos el elfo, claro está. –Sif miraba con interés a Thor. –Aunque de ese me preocupa lo módico que resulta, cuando yo compro barato generalmente es una superchería o algo mal hecho, pero Loki dice que lo aprobaste así que… la canción ya fue cantada, el vino fue derramado, la puta quedó preñada.

Sif continuaba mirando a Thor con escepticismo. Ella ya sabía que él no había aprobado la contratación del elfo oscuro como Loki había hecho creer a los demás concejales.

–Dijiste que no es engreído –apuntó Thor. Faida asintió. –¿Lo conoces en persona?

–Acabo de verlo –dijo Faida. –Está con Loki en su despacho. Un sujeto encantador. –Antes de irse añadió: –no lo olvides alteza, estás de mi parte en esto por mucho que Harma y toda su prole se quejen.

Sif se quedó callada y continuó afilando su espada. Thor volvió a su práctica pero erró los siguientes disparos.

–¿Sabes Thor? –Dijo Sif enfundando su arma. –Yo quería hablar con Loki acerca de la guardia de la ciudad. ¿Crees que este sea un buen momento?

.

Se toparon a Ari en la sala de audiencias de Loki. El secretario se puso de pie y se dirigió a avisar a su señor de la llegada de ambos pero Sif lo alcanzó de un hombro y sin ser brusca lo condujo a la puerta y lo echó. Thor estaba intentando no darle importancia al asunto. Sí, tenía curiosidad por conocer a Svadilfari sobre todo después de lo que Hildetand había dicho acerca de él y de Loki, pero tampoco quería iniciar querella por ello.

Sif abrió la puerta sin anunciarse y los dos entraron. Loki estaba sentado en su sitio, el elfo en el lugar frente a él.

–Tenías razón –alcanzaron a escuchar que decía Loki. –La palabra que buscaba era "desconstruyéndome". Pero tú diste con ella, aunque no me extraña que lo pienses todo en términos de construir o derruir o reconstruir.

–¿O desconstruir? –Dijo el elfo y los dos se rieron con algo de complicidad.

El ojiverde levantó la mirada, no se mostró extrañado de verlos ahí.

–Saludos Loki –dijo la diosa de la guerra. –¿Estás ocupado?

–Para una amiga y para mi rey, nunca –dijo el hechicero. El elfo se levantó. –Thor, Sif, este es Svadilfari –les dijo denotando en ello la familiaridad con que lo trataba.

–Altezas –lo saludó Svadilfari y se inclinó ante ambos.

–Loki ha asegurado que confía en tu talento –dijo Thor procurando no evaluarlo ahora que lo tenía al alcance pero sin poder evitarlo.

–En ese caso sería ofensivo mostrarme modesto. Su alteza Loki me ha conferido un cargo que denota tanta confianza, que espero que mi trabajo esté a la altura.

–Cómo me decepcione le haré cortar la cabeza –dijo Loki. El elfo ni siquiera pestañeó.

–La inspiración es la base del talento, y tengo en abundancia –dijo el elfo mirando de soslayo a Loki. Y Thor se preguntó si esas palabras serían un cumplido dirigido a su esposo, notó que uno de sus puños se apretaba por inercia.

–Asegúrate de que no se agote entonces. –Añadió Loki –¿De qué asunto querían hablarme? Estaba por ir a cenar.

–La cena es un buen momento para discutirlo –dijo Sif sin revelar nada.

–Los veré en un momento entonces –dijo Loki y no tuvieron más remedio que dejarlos.

El elfo se despidió de Thor y de Sif con otra reverencia.

–Pienso que Hildetand exageraba o mentía cuando dijo que ellos dos… –comentó Sif. Thor asintió sin estar seguro de si la presencia del elfo oscuro lo molestaba o no. –¿Y ahora qué le voy a decir a Loki en la cena?

Thor se rió pero palmeó a su amiga en el hombro.

.

No tuvieron que inventarse nada, pues los tres fueron requeridos al hogar de Volstagg. Su hijo había nacido.

Los sonidos de los tambores, del laúd y de la flauta retumbaban dentro de la casa, de manera uniforme pero sin lograr opacar las risas y los brindis que se suscitaban por Valdimar, hijo de Volstagg. Margrét había insistido en estar en su hogar al momento del alumbramiento; y aunque ella y el niño permanecían en las habitaciones privadas tras un arduo parto, las doncellas y madres no dejaban de visitarla para darle consejos o simplemente desearle bendiciones. La reina Frigga había enviado un obsequio y prometió visitarla pero quienes no habían faltado a aquella celebración, eran los amigos cercanos. Thor y Loki se encontraron a Volstagg, rojo por la bebida ingerida, con los ojos brillosos por la felicidad que lo embargaba y tan entusiasta gritando el nombre de su hijo como si estuviera dando órdenes en el ejército.

–¡Thor! –El gigante pelirrojo apretujó a su amigo y le dio sendas palmadas en el hombro, como si él fuera quien felicitaba y no el felicitado. –Es tan pequeño en mis manos y aun así Harma dice que es bastante grande ¡Mi hijo va a ser mucho más alto que yo! –exclamó lleno de dicha.

–Enhorabuena Volstagg –lo felicitó su amigo.

Loki también le ofreció un abrazo, el de ellos dos fue mucho más corto pero igual incluyó varios golpes en la espalda.

–Margrét está tan feliz como yo, suban a verla –les indicó el camino –¡y beban! ¡Beban! –añadió poniéndoles jarras de cerveza que uno de sus cuñados le acercó.

–Esto es una locura –dijo Loki al contemplar la cantidad de gente que había ahí. No recordaba que las cosas hubieran sido así cuando Hërin nació, algunos habían visto al niño pero él se había rehusado a recibir visitas de cualquiera hasta la presentación oficial y ahora veía que fue la elección más acertada.

En el exterior, la lluvia caía incesante pero dentro del hogar, la atmósfera estaba rebosante y reconfortante. En la chimenea, el fuego trepidaba y en las paredes, hileras e hileras de luces ardían en sus apliques pero la mayoría del calor procedía de los invitados.

–Creo que Volstagg tiene aquí a la mitad de Asgard –dijo Fandral, quien traía a Threir, colgada de su brazo; Amora les seguía los pasos; alcanzó a ambos reyes en las escaleras.

–¿Sólo a la mitad? –ironizó la rubia.

–Dice Volstagg que nos acompañará ¿pero alguien ha visto a Hogun y Sif? –Inquirió el espadachín intentando ver más allá de una marejada de parientes.

Como solía pasarles, la gente les abrió paso a Thor y a Loki entre reverencias, saludos formales y alguna otra petición un tanto fuera de lugar pero llegaron hasta la alcoba de Margrét seguidos de sus amigos. Volstagg apareció por otro pasillo, con Hogun y Sif a la saga. Entró primero y de la alcoba salieron la madre de su esposa y hermanas, una de ellas estaba embarazada y quiso pedirles permiso para ponerle a su hijo Hedin, una variante del nombre de su propio vástago a lo que Loki accedió de la manera más amable que se le ocurrió. Dentro, Margrét reposaba sobre la cama, tenía al pequeño Valdimar en sus brazos y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro que sólo encontraba igual en la de felicidad de Volstagg. La nueva madre lucía cansada pero emanaba una paz que pareció alcanzarlos a todos poco a poco.

El pelirrojo tomó a su hijo con la torpeza de los padres primerizos y se los mostró con orgullo a sus amigos. Se lo tendió, inesperadamente, a Loki. El hechicero lo recibió con algo de sorpresa pero se las apañó bastante bien. Había pasado por ello con su propio hijo y ahora con Nari.

Amora y Threir se inclinaron sobre el hombro del dios del engaño comentando lo hermoso que era el pequeño. El niño era pelirrojo como su padre pero, así le pareció a Loki, tenía los rasgos de Margrét. Se encontró con la mirada de Thor sobre él, contemplándolo con esta sonrisa arrobada en los labios. A veces se la hacía increíble vislumbrar esos atisbos de ternura en alguien tan aguerrido; y definitivamente no estaba preparado para que ocurriera en público. Loki supo lo que estaba pensando. Juraría que alcanzó a verle una risa burlona a Volstagg cuando Thor se le acercó y tomó a Valdimar de entre sus brazos.

–Te ves bien Thor –dijo el pelirrojo. En efecto Thor se veía cómodo sosteniendo al niño. Le acarició el cabello antes de pasárselo a Fandral. El infante fue de mano en mano.

–¿Piensan tener el segundo pronto? –Inquirió Threir cuando llegó hasta ella.

–Sí –respondió sin dudarlo Volstagg y le lanzó una mirada a Margrét, que pareció aún más agotada sólo de pensarlo, pero asintió y le sonrió a su esposo. –Queremos que crezcan juntos así que no esperáremos mucho.

Finalmente la hermana de Margrét tuvo que hacerse oír y decirles que eran demasiados y que estaban haciendo demasiado ruido. El grupo dejó la habitación tras devolver al bebé a brazos de su madre donde sin duda estaba más que a gusto.

–¿Recuerdan cuando Thor nos ordenó tener hijos que hicieran compañía a Hërin? –Dijo Fandral como si aquello hubiera pasado un siglo atrás. –Es bueno saber que Volstagg ha cumplido la misión.

–¿Cumplido la misión? No me parece que Thor haya dicho que uno de nosotros tres debía representarnos a todos. –Comentó el pelirrojo evaluando a Hogun y a Fandral.

–¿Quieres apostar al respecto? –Dijo Fandral.

–Los dos están verdes. –Repuso Volstagg pero le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Sif. Por supuesto estaban enterados de su compromiso con Hogun. La diosa de la guerra pretendió no captar la indirecta.

A Loki empezaba a incomodarle el tópico de conversación. Miró en derredor, encontró a Lara, a Faida y a Héroïque uniéndose a Threir y a Amora. Karnilla no estaba a la vista a pesar de que Volstagg se había mostrado interesado en sus habilidades como doula. Seguro Margrét fue una de esas pacientes que Harma y su amiga se disputaron. Sif era otra que pretendía escurrir el bulto, se alejó de sus amigos, Loki no necesitó de ninguna señal por parte de la diosa para seguirla.

–¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó alcanzándola cuando ella salía al jardín. Sif se quedó parada bajo un olmo el cual la amparaba de la llovizna que caía. Pareció molesta con su compañía. –Volveré dentro –dijo Loki que no necesitaba que ella le clavara puñales con los ojos para entender que la incomodaba.

–Igual estás escapando –dijo Sif frenándolo con la frase. –No quieres que Thor siga mirándote así.

–¿Así cómo Hogun te mira a ti? ¿Preguntándose si estaremos dispuestos a engendrar un hijo? –Loki fue directo. Sif asintió y se relajó, estaban en el mismo bando.

–Volstagg, Fandral, Thor y yo crecimos juntos; rodeados de otros hijos de nobles. Siempre hablábamos de lo que haríamos al crecer. Solíamos decir que seríamos poderosos generales como nuestros padres –Sif se mostró orgullosa al decirlo. –Hogun se nos unió cuando nos hicimos adolescentes, lo conocimos durante nuestro entrenamiento para ingresar al ejército. Si nos hubieras visto en esa época seguramente nos habrías odiado. Nos la pasábamos pavoneándonos y metiéndonos en todos los problemas posibles. Thor y Fandral empezaban a hacer estragos entre las damas, Volstagg en las cocinas y a mí no se me podía mirar fijamente por dos segundos sin terminar con mi espada en el cuello. En medio de todo eso a veces mencionamos a nuestros descendientes. Thor siempre dijo que quería que nuestros hijos fueran amigos. –De pronto ella pareció triste, Loki le puso una mano en el hombro. –Loki… temo en verdad ser infértil –confesó de pronto y luego retrocedió avergonzada. Él la sujetó y siguiendo un impulso la abrazó. –No se lo digas a nadie.

–Descuida –él sabía bastante bien como guardar secretos. Sif le devolvió el abrazo y lo besó en la mejilla.

–Regresemos –dijo Sif y Loki la escoltó donde sus amigos. Volstagg se había perdido entre sus parientes nuevamente.

Sif no quería pensar que había cometido un error al confiar en él. Había hablado con Karnilla antes, de su temor a no poder engendrar hijos, a que todos terminaran como aquel que había tenido de Thor, aquel que su cuerpo no pudo retener.

–Sif –Fandral estaba muy entretenido contando algo a Threir y Amora. –¿Recuerdas esa ocasión? En que Thor nos dijo: "mis amigos, ¿de verdad me aman como su príncipe que soy? ¿Lucharían cualquier causa por mí?"

–Sí –repuso ella y una sonrisa espontánea le borró las preocupaciones –nos lo dijo el día en que se robó el caballo de su padre y lo perdió en los bosques reales –hubo una carcajada general.

Fandral se puso a relatar el incidente, y la búsqueda que tuvieron que emprender a por dicho corcel antes de que Odín se enterase de su ausencia. Thor estaba prestando atención a medias, le acarició la mejilla a Loki. Sif notó los cuchicheos alrededor de los consortes reales. Le alegraba no estar en el lugar del ojiverde.

–Loki, Thor –de pronto Volstagg había vuelto, y abrazó a cada uno con un brazo. –Deberían tener otro hijo ya, que sea una niña para que algún día emparentemos. –Les dijo emocionado.

–Así será –respondió Thor y le apretó una mano a Loki el cual le sonrió apacible mostrándose muy de acuerdo. Hubo revuelo y felicitaciones a su alrededor, dando por hecho aquello.

–Un actor consumado –pensó Sif sabiendo que si Loki la había seguido, si le había dicho aquellas palabras era porque no pretendía concebir de nuevo. Se preguntó si sería porque no querría o porque ya no podría. –¿Te sentirás presa de violenta zozobra igual que yo? ¿Qué oscuros secretos les susurramos a las sombras cuando Hogun y Thor no nos miran?

.

Habían vuelto a eso de medianoche al palacio. El nacimiento de Valdimar había degenerado, cómo no, en fiesta.

–Los aesir no conocen límites en esto de festejar –dijo Loki cuando entraban en sus habitaciones.

–¿Por qué habríamos de limitarnos? Grandes virtudes requieren de grandes festejos –Thor lo agarró de la cintura y lo llevó consigo a su cama. Se le echó encima y lo miró como si lo analizara.

Loki lo rodeó con sus brazos. Supo lo que Thor iba a decir antes de que hablara, en la bruma de la incertidumbre las esperanzas del dios del trueno seguían con vida. Se le adelantó.

–No. Ya no me lo pidas, la respuesta es no. –Thor no se amilanó, le despejó la frente con una caricia y lo besó despacio y suave. Lo soltó acomodándose sobre él, sintiendo el roce del cuerpo de Loki y la frialdad que emanaba a pesar de estar vestidos. Le fue desabotonando la ropa que llevaba, abrió la tela y lo besó en el vientre. –¿Me estás escuchando? –Le preguntó Loki e hizo amago de zafarse del abrazo de Thor. El rubio le sujetó las muñecas e hizo un camino de besos desde el vientre de Loki hasta su pecho, siguió de largo por su cuello hasta llegar a su barbilla y finalmente, de vuelta a sus labios. –Pídeme mi cuerpo Thor y te lo daré, pídeme mi alma, pídeme que luche por tu sueño de ser un gran rey; pero no me pidas eso.

–¿Por qué no? –Inquirió Thor. Loki lo miró mal y se sentó en la cama, su rubio esposo lo tomó de los hombros. –No sería como la primera vez, no estaríamos perdidos sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esa magia. No sería fruto de un engaño en el que ambos caímos.

Lo fue envolviendo entre sus brazos nuevamente hasta atraerlo hacia él y volver a besarlo.

–Habla por ti, tú no tienes que hacer nada más que sentarte a ver como pierdo mi magia y me deformo en una criatura antinatura. –Thor negó.

–Si quieres ocultarlo hazlo, no me opondré. Sé que es una gran carga para ti, sobrellévalo como sea mejor tu parecer, y yo estaré contigo a cada momento.

Loki suspiró y se quedó callado como escogiendo sus siguientes palabras.

–Aunque accediera, te lo dije antes y lo repito; sellé mi magia como foreldrar. No puedo anular lo que hice.

–Podríamos intentarlo con Karnilla –sonaba al tipo de magia en la que ella era la más versada.

–¿Acaso no te es suficiente con la familia que ya tienes? –Le preguntó. –Imagina que fueras tú el que pudiera engendrar vida, ¿lo harías por qué yo te lo pidiera? –La pregunta tomó al rubio completamente desprevenido. Loki suspiró pesado, miró el mar de los ojos de Thor como si buscara una respuesta en ellos. Thor sujetó a Loki por el cuello.

–Si lo haría –concluyó arrobado por su afecto hacia Loki. –Te concedería todo lo que estuviera en mis manos. –El hechicero negó. Del dicho al hecho... –De los nueve reinos fui desposado con el único varón capaz de concebir hijos. Yo creo que tengo las posibilidades a mi favor. Dame otro hijo, Loki. –Thor lo besó comiéndole la boca suavemente. –Habla con Karnilla –Loki seguía negando entre besos. –Dime que lo vas a intentar, hazlo –Thor nunca había estado tan persuasivo como en ese momento. Acarició el vientre de Loki haciéndolo estremecer.

Los midgardianos habían nombrado a Thor, dios del trueno; pero también lo habían adorado como a una deidad de la fertilidad. Viendo cómo iban las cosas Loki no podía culparlos. Sintió su cuerpo temblar conforme las manos del rubio se metían entre su ropa empezando a tocarlo en lugares indebidos.

–Hablaré con Karnilla –dijo pero sintió que las palabras no las pronunció él, sino que una fuerza poderosa lo había empujado a decir tal cosa.

Quería que Thor se olvidara del asunto, que lo dejara por la paz y que no volviera a mencionarlo. Tendría que pensar en alguna manera. Thor le estaba pellizcando la suave piel de los pezones haciéndolo estremecer y desviando su atención de sus maquinaciones. En respuesta Loki se incorporó apoyando su peso sobre sus codos y le alcanzó el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, se lo chupó despacio y sintió la risa de Thor vibrando pegado a él. Había descubierto que el poderoso Thor, dios del trueno, tenía cosquillas en esa zona si lo tocaba suavemente, y claro le sacaba provecho a tal descubrimiento cada vez que podía. Thor se apartó un poco y lo miró mal. Loki le sonrió con suficiencia antes de desvanecer la ropa de ambos con su magia. Le gustaba mucho aquel que le había tocado por compañero de vida. Sus manos se deslizaron poco a poco por la portentosa musculatura del pecho de Thor. El semblante de Loki tornó en seriedad al sentirle la cicatriz que la última guerra le había dejado en la pierna izquierda.

Thor terminaría cómo Odín algún día. Cubierto de heridas, surcado de arrugas teñidas de preocupación, quizás el rostro mutilado. Pero en ese momento, era perfecto, luminoso y atrayente como ningún otro aesir. Loki volvió a concentrarse en lo que hacía. El rubio estaba recostado de lado junto a él dejándose tocar y mirar al entero gusto de Loki. El ojiazul le atrapó una mano que se estaba deslizando muy al sur de su anatomía y se la llevó a los labios, lo haló suave haciéndolo caer sobre él. Las manos de Thor le rodearon fina curva de la cintura.

–Qué suave tienes la piel –le susurró. Loki se sujetó de los hombros de Thor y se friccionó despacio sobre él. Sus falos se encontraron. Se besaron aumentando el roce de sus cuerpos. Thor lo sujetó de las caderas y lo instó a sentarse encima de sus muslos. Tenía la mirada enfebrecida. –Tócame Loki. –El hechicero rodeó su miembro con sus finos dedos y tiró de la hombría de su amado, lo acarició incesantemente, trazándole círculos con el pulgar en la punta. Thor dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, apretó los ojos con deleite y soltó el aire despacio, Loki lo sintió endurecerse entre sus manos. Sabía cómo le gustaba a Thor aquello. El dios del trueno empezaba a gotear en la punta, Loki sintió su propio pulso acelerado conforme humedecía la gruesa virilidad de su amante. –Te necesito –lo urgió Thor.

El ojiverde aún no estaba del todo listo, aún no estaba bien duro y no estaba dilatado todavía. El dios del trueno se incorporó abandonando la deliciosa pasividad previa. Tumbó a Loki de espaldas y le separó las piernas con urgencia.

–Espera –le pidió el hechicero. Thor entendió el porqué, en vez de penetrarlo sonrió con lujuria y se chupó dos dedos. Loki sintió que le faltaba el aire, lo contempló impaciente, hasta que Thor retiró sus dedos de su boca para hundírselos en su estrecha abertura. –¡Thor!– Loki gimió su nombre.

–No sabes cuánto me gusta… –musitó Thor conforme abría a su dios del engaño con los dedos –… cuanto me gusta ver lo duro que te pones cuando te toco aquí.

Loki hubiera querido replicar algo pero en cambio se dejó hacer casi con docilidad. Thor se resistió a penetrarlo hasta que sintió que Loki cedía con facilidad en torno a sus dedos. Los retiró entonces y se acomodó sobre él. El hechicero lo rodeó con sus piernas y Thor finalmente se dejó ir por el deseo que lo abrasaba. Se hundió en él sin mayores preámbulos. Loki gimió escandalosamente. Thor sonrió y retrocedió volviendo a salirse, volvió a acometer esta vez un poco más hondo, sin perderse ni un poco de la expresión de Loki. Siguió torturándolo cada vez más profundo hasta que al final embistió con fuerza obligándolo a tomarlo completo. Para cuando hizo eso Loki parecía a punto del desmayo. Gemía sonrojado bajo él.

–Eres perfecto –le dijo Thor y buscó sus labios mientras embestía con brío. El cuerpo de Loki lo ceñía cálida y estrechamente, le resultaba muy suave.

Y era suyo. Suyo desde el primer día que estuvieron juntos y seguía siéndolo en ese momento en que lo poseía con fiereza. Thor sintió el orgasmo a punto. Sus embestidas se fueron tornando erráticas. Con un gemido bestial el rubio llegó al clímax y se dejó caer sobre su dios del engaño mordiéndole los labios con satisfacción.

–Me aplastas –se quejó Loki al cabo de un momento con tono casi aburrido, como si no estuviera hirviendo aún, inconcluso. Thor aún no había terminado con él. Se apartó un poco para mirarlo. El pecho de Loki subía y bajaba rítmicamente, tenía los labios enrojecidos y el semblante tenso. Thor se fijó en su miembro que seguía duro y palpitante.

–¿Cómo quieres terminar? –Le preguntó lamiéndose los labios, seguro de que Loki querría que lo besara ahí y que lo chupara hasta hacerlo estallar.

–Dijiste que te gusto cuando pones tus dedos dentro de mí. ¿Crees que puedas…? –Thor sonrió aceptando el desafío. Se hincó entre las piernas de Loki, justo en dónde al hechicero le gustaba tenerlo. Sin previo aviso el rubio le hundió un par de dedos. La cavidad de Loki estaba húmeda porque Thor se había corrido en su interior. Eso le facilitó la tarea. Lo folló con los dedos yendo despacio, tomándose su tiempo, tocándolo íntimamente. Deslizándole entonces otro dedo y luego otro más. La habitación estaba en silencio, enmarcando los sonidos pegajosos y los gemidos de Loki mientras Thor lo follaba lentamente pero con fuerza usando cuatro dedos. Se los hundía tan hondo como el cuerpo de Loki era capaz de albergarlo y cuando tocaba fondo notaba la manera en que el ojiverde se quedaba sin aire. –Voy a enloquecer –musitó Loki ahogando un grito.

–Hazlo, enloquece, quiero verte –le rogó Thor. Loki se dejó ir. Thor empezó a tocarlo más rápido, curvando sus dedos dentro de Loki, sus ojos iban de la punta de Loki donde empezaba a gotear hasta la piel estirada de su estrecha hendidura. Retiró un par de dedos con los que dejó dentro suyo empezó a tocarlo con mayor velocidad asegurándose de acariciarle la próstata. Loki soltó un grito y se incorporó sobre sus codos para mirar a Thor. Había frenesí y urgencia en sus ojos. –Te tengo –masculló Thor; y siguió incansable hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Loki tensarse, tan a punto. El hechicero echó la cabeza hacia atrás y con un gemido gutural estalló.

–Por esto es que te quiero –jadeó tratando de recuperar el aliento. Thor se rió. Le miró la polla que empezaba a perder dureza y sin que mediara un segundo pensamiento se inclinó sobre Loki y se puso a lamerlo quitándole los resabios de su propio simiente. –Pervertido –murmuró Loki todavía desmadejado sobre la cama y no hizo nada por frenarlo.

.

Adormecido por la pasión compartida, Loki cayó en un sueño profundo del cual despertó a la mitad de la noche. Vio a Thor recostado de frente a él, con su semblante relajado. Loki le acarició suave para no despertarlo. Recordó lo que Thor le había pedido y que él había accedido a hablarlo con Karnilla; y ya no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. Estaba preocupado, se percataba de la fuerza del deseo de Thor, de la expectativa que le causaba pensar a Loki gestando un hijo suyo, pero no quería, ni siquiera era capaz de pensarse en ese estado sin que sintiera un arrebato de repulsión y terror.

Se revolvió entre las sábanas varias veces hasta que optó por salir de la cama y se quedó meditabundo amparado en la oscuridad de la noche. En algún momento Thor se giró por inercia buscando a su compañero. Al no encontrarlo a su lado se espabiló.

–¿Loki? –Lo llamó adormilado. Se frotó los ojos y se sentó en la cama, encontró a su dios del engaño sentado en el borde de la cama. –Loki –volvió a decir su nombre.

–¿Y si no pudiera? –Inquirió de pronto. Thor no entendió a qué se refería. –¿Y si no pudiera darte otro hijo?

El rubio no sabía que Loki ya había decidido defraudarlo y ahora sólo estaba calibrando la envergadura de la decepción.

–Lo lograremos.

–Sí, pero, si mi magia superase a Karnilla en esto, si yo no pudiera, ¿qué es lo que harías? ¿Perseguirías este deseo a través de otra persona? –Thor se mostró desconcertado, era claro que no había considerado esa posibilidad.

–No –dijo de inmediato, y le indicó que volviera junto a él. Loki así lo hizo, Thor lo abrazó contento de tocarlo, como siempre. Le besó los negros cabellos y, prácticamente, lo atenazó con un abrazo de hierro. Pero ahí, en el fondo de sus ojos azules Loki leyó que su deseo lo carcomería. Tenía la misma mirada que cuando sucumbía a arrebatos de destrucción, la caótica mirada que Loki amaba, excepto que ahora al que miraba era a él.

.

Karnilla pasó las manos sobre Nari mientras Fuya la sostenía. La nueva niñera era muy joven y muy tímida. Parecía que inclusive le temía a Karnilla. No hablaron mientras revisaba a la pequeña protegida de Thor. Ya habían pasado varios meses. La pequeña se estaba desarrollando bastante bien, ya no lloraba casi nada, ganaba peso con normalidad y había empezado a gatear persiguiendo los juguetes de Hërin quien ya estaba acostumbrando a ella aunque no tanto a compartir.

La puerta se abrió y los reyes de Asgard entraron.

–Karnilla, no sabía que estarías aquí –le dijo Loki, venían riéndose a saber de qué. Nari estiró los brazos hacia Thor y el dios del trueno la levantó con facilidad. Le dio un par de vueltas en el aire entre risas de la pequeña y cuando cesó aquel juego se la quedó en brazos.

–¿Cómo la encuentras? –Le preguntó Thor a la norn.

–Bastante bien. –Repuso la bruja contagiándose de la sonrisa del dios del trueno. Fuya se perdió de vista para buscar a Ásta y a Hërin.

Ásta entró llevando de la mano a Hërin quien la soltó de inmediato para correr hacia Thor.

–¡No papá Thol! –Se quejó al ver a Nari bajo el brazo de su padre como si fuera un paquete pero muy a gusto. –Yo yo, carga.

Thor se agachó y levantó en vilo también a Hërin quien siguió protestando hasta que Thor le pasó la niña a Loki. El hechicero la sujetó con gentileza. Nari lo conocía y nunca lloraba cuando él la sostenía. Thor llevó a su hijo rumbo a sus juguetes. Hërin ya tenía un ejército de asgardianos y de norn para jugar con ellos; y varias piezas más que estaban pendientes por desembalar cortesía de un montón de nobles aduladores. Padre e hijo se pusieron a jugar.

Karnilla se paró junto a Loki y Nari.

–Descubrí algo sobre su pequeña vanir –le dijo la norn a Loki y levantó una mano frente a la niña, la agitó produciendo un montón de chispas rojizas. Nari estiró las manos con curiosidad y tomó una.

–Puede sujetarlas –musitó Loki. –¿Eso quiere decir qué…

–Sí –le dijo Karnilla. –Tiene seidh. Entre los vanir hay varios hechiceros poderosos y ella proviene de la familia real. –Notó que Loki se entusiasmaba, estaba segura de que le había dado un buen motivo para interesarse en la niña.

–Papá, ¿quéseso? –Dijo Hërin con su entonación infantil. Loki se acercó a ambos y vio algo que le sentó mal. Thor acababa de abrir una caja de madera en la que venían varios soldaditos jötun. Tenían cabezas pequeñas en comparación con sus absurdamente musculados cuerpos y algunos tenían expresiones feroces donde se podían apreciar colmillos. –Groaaarrr –dijo Hërin haciendo ademán de garras con las manos.

–Esto es… –Thor volteó a mirar a Loki apenado. –Están mal hechos hijo –le explicó y los devolvió a la caja. –Mira, mejor abramos esta otra –añadió sacando un par de jinetes berserkir de su envoltura. Hërin se entusiasmó con los caballos y se olvidó de los jötun.

Ásta corrió a tomar esa caja y quitarla de la vista.

–Lo siento, no sabía –le dijo a Loki saliendo de la habitación como quien porta una alimaña.

–Entonces, Nari tiene magia –le dijo a Karnilla como si no hubiera pasado nada. La norn asintió. –¿A qué edad crees que podamos saber de qué tipo es? –Inquirió.

.

Cuando ellos se fueron Karnilla seguía ahí conversando con Ásta. La niñera real y ella eran amigas. A veces, cuando Ásta tenía días libres, salían juntas a pasear por la ciudad junto con Ertan y Benfred.

–Karnilla –se le acercó Fuya mientras Nari dormía la siesta. –Disculpe pero tengo una prima embarazada y… yo sé que quizás está ocupada con su compromiso pero si pudiera verla un día.

–¿Compromiso? –Inquirió la norn. Fuya se puso roja. –¿Con quién estoy comprometida?

–No lo sé –dijo en un tono de voz que se fue haciendo más y más bajito. –Unos me dijeron que con Ertan el hijo de Lord Erwel y otros que con Lord Harik, el hijo del maestre Harma. Pero supuse que con alguno de los dos tenía que estar comprometida.

Karnilla soltó una carcajada.

–Fuya –Ásta la miró a punto de echarle una regañiza. –No andes repitiendo esos chismorreos. Karnilla no está comprometida ni con uno ni con otro y como Loki se entere de qué vas vituperándola perderás tu puesto.

–Lo siento. –Se disculpó ella. –No volverá a pasar. En verdad estoy honrada de la confianza que los reyes me han dispensado –parecía en verdad arrepentida.

–Dejémoslo correr –les pidió Karnilla a ambas y accedió a visitar a la prima de Fuya.

.

.

–¡Rey! –Gellir, el segundo de la guardia entró en el despacho de Thor como un vendaval. El dios del trueno estaba conversando con Fandral mientras revisaba unos documentos que Faida le había encomendado. –Debes venir pronto, algo le pasó a Loki. –Thor sintió un hueco en el estómago, más por el semblante de Gellir que por sus palabras.

Se puso en pie y salió prácticamente corriendo dejando atrás al espadachín.

–Ertan y yo escuchamos una explosión proveniente del salón de banquetes –le fue explicando mientras lo conducía hacia los aposentos reales. –Sabíamos que Loki estaba ahí con el elfo oscuro. Corrimos allá de inmediato, el lugar está destrozado, tu esposo sangraba en brazos del elfo –Thor rechinó los dientes de coraje. –Ertan lo arrestó, jamás lo vi tan enojado, no se le ha hecho daño pero di una palabra y lo solucionaremos.

Thor negó. Si Svadilfari había lastimado a Loki quería encargarse de él personalmente.

Entró en sus habitaciones y se encontró con Harma y uno de sus discípulos atendiendo al hechicero. Loki yacía inconsciente tendido sobre su cama, tenía el torso desnudo, a su lado estaban tiradas sus ropas manchadas de sangre. Thor se acercó a su lado.

–Harma –llamó al maestre.

El aludido estaba suturándole un corte en la frente a Loki y no respondió de inmediato. Thor notó que aunque el corte se veía mal no podía ser el origen de la cantidad de sangre que veía en las prendas de Loki.

–Estará bien –aseguró el maestre pero no pudo o no quiso explicarle más al dios del trueno. Loki se espabiló y abrió los ojos. –Sólo necesita descansar –añadió.

El hechicero hizo una mueca de dolor, se llevó una mano a la frente, Harma se la interceptó antes de que se tocara la herida.

–¿Dónde está Svadilfari? –Fue lo primero que dijo Loki.

–Arrestado por agredirte alteza –respondió Gellir.

–Déjalo ir –ordenó el ojiverde. –Fue un pequeño accidente.

Gellir miró a Thor y éste asintió. Harma, con experiencia de siglos al servicio de los reyes de Asgard, le hizo una señal a su discípulo y dejaron a los consortes a solas. Loki se quedó tirado donde estaba, respirando pesadamente. La presencia de Thor exudaba enojo. Estaba seguro de que querría una explicación pero esperó a que se la pidiera. Le dolían el pecho y la cabeza, estaba agotado y lo único que quería era dormir.

–Loki –lo llamó Thor y se sentó a su lado –¿qué sucedió?

Loki sonrió, su adorado esposo, tan predecible.

–Estoy aprendiendo magia élfica –le explicó.

.

Cuando Loki se enteró de que la flota de Bjarni, cómo se presentaban oficialmente, acudiría a Asgard, no había querido ver a Svadilfari; fue por eso que envió a Ari a tratar con ellos en primer lugar. Cuando supo que Svadilfari trabajaba bajo las órdenes de Harik siguió sin querer verlo. Y el motivo le era muy claro. Svadilfari le recordaba demasiado sus día en Jötunheim, esa vida que estaba empeñado en dejar atrás. Se resistió a pesar de que ardía en deseos de hablar con él. Y cuando finalmente le concedió aquella audiencia, Loki se percató de que aquella amistad que él pensaba extinta, en realidad sólo había estado hibernando. Estar con Svadilfari le era tan fácil como saltar al vacío y sencillamente caer. Le era grata su compañía, su intelecto y sus aspiraciones arquitectónicas, los relatos de sus viajes y su poderoso seidh, todas esas cosas lo cautivaban.

En su rol de mentor, Svadilfari le había pedido que dispusieran de un espacio amplio en el que además hubiera varios objetos disponibles para practicar a manipularlos. Su magia más elemental. A Loki se le había ocurrido que el salón de banquetes sería idóneo para ello. Tenían la mesa principal con platos, fuentes y cubiertos alineados a la perfección. Su amigo había apreciado su creatividad al elegir el campo de práctica. Se habían apostado ahí a solas. Svadilfari llevaba el cabello amarrado a la altura de la nuca. Loki lo vio arremangarse y acomodarse el anillo que portaba en la mano derecha.

–¿Comenzamos ya? –Le dijo su amigo. Loki asintió. –Te enseñaré a desplazar objetos –explicó.

–Eso ya sé hacerlo –repuso Loki y se lo demostró deslizando una copa vacía hacia él. –Quizás una lección más avanzada.

Svadilfari no pareció impresionado.

–¿Cómo está compuesta esta magia? –Inquirió. Loki lo hacía, al igual que mucha de su magia, por instinto. Jamás se había detenido a cavilar lo que le preguntaba.

Svadilfari le hizo una señal levantando una mano, se concentró un poco.

–En mi raza, el seidh tiene que ver con presencia y poder. Mi magia inunda este recinto, como una extensión de mí mismo y cuando muevo un objeto –apuntó con su mano a la copa la cual voló raudamente a él –en realidad lo hago como quien lo toma con sus manos. ¿Lo entiendes?

–Por supuesto que lo entiendo.

–¿Puedes ver mi seidh? –Loki se sintió ofuscado, muy a su pesar paseó la vista alrededor de la estancia. Negó. –No me refería a mirarlo con los ojos, me refería a presentirlo.

–¿Tú puedes "ver" mi seidh? –Preguntó.

–No –admitió Svadilfari –pero puedo hacerlo con el de mis elfos oscuros. Quizás sea porque nuestra magia es diferente en esencia. –Loki suspiró. –Quiero que cierres los ojos y que inundes el recinto con tu presencia. Supongo que eso es algo que haces usualmente sin meditarlo pero esta vez deberás prestar atención a ello.

Loki lo obedeció. Esta magia era muy diferente de la de Karnilla. La norn le había enseñado a intuir la mirada de Heimdall y a producir fuego, el primer hechizo requería de una sutileza que Loki había captado gracias a sus inclinaciones por ocultarse; el segundo hechizo requería de palabras y de una chispa de seidh similar a la que descendía la temperatura para congelar cosas. En cambio Svadilfari le pedía concentrarse y ampliar su propio ser como un monstruo marino extendiendo sus tentáculos.

–Creo que lo tengo.

–Mírame –pidió Svadilfari. Loki así lo hizo. El elfo ni siquiera se movió pero levantó a un tiempo todas las copas. Los demás objetos se quedaron en su sitio sin siquiera temblar ni un poco. Las volvió a bajar en su lugar. –Un ejercicio de precisión. Inténtalo.

–Esperaba algo diferente de tu magia, algo más…

–¿Místico? –Svadilfari negó –no seré tu tipo de maestro si lo que quieres es producir luces y hacer complicados movimientos. –Loki le lanzó una mirada ofendida. –Te enseñaré magia más compleja pero primero debes dominar lo esencial. Levanta sólo las copas y no rompas nada.

Loki miró las copas dispuestas en la mesa, eran doce. Aunque se sabía un genio, no podía presumir de poseer la mente más disciplinada de todas. De hecho no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, las fue mirando una por una y luego alzó las manos. Los objetos designados se movieron tal como debía ser. Le sonrió con suficiencia a Svadilfari, pero este no le devolvió el gesto, parecía algo preocupado.

–Algo no está bien –comentó.

–Hice lo que dijiste. Enséñame algo más complejo. ¿Qué otras cosas sabes hacer?

El elfo soltó una risa exasperada.

–Dije que algo no está bien.

–Y yo dije que sigamos adelante. El alumno hace al maestro. Si esta es toda tu magia entiendo porque suelen prohibir enseñarle a gente ajena a su raza, menudo chasco, les quitaría el velo de misterio con el que se cubren.

Svadilfari apoyó un dedo sobre una de las copas doradas. La miró apenas unos segundos y el objeto cambió de forma, se alargó hasta simular una daga y luego pareció que se encogía sobre sí misma volviéndose una pequeña esfera dorada. Magia de transformación. Ahora sí se estaban entendiendo. Loki puso un dedo sobre un plato frente a él.

–No tan rápido. –El ojiverde rodó los ojos. –¿Cómo está compuesto el hechizo?

–¿A quién le importa? –Fue la insolente respuesta. Loki se concentró y presionó el objeto instándolo a cambiar. El plato se cimbró bajo el efecto de su magia pareció encogerse un poco y entonces estalló en cientos de pequeños fragmentos. Loki lució bastante ofuscado.

–Se requiere de mucha concentración y de manipular la materia de tal forma que los enlaces de las partículas… Me estoy adelantando, pero lo que quiero decirte es que para lograr eso debes dominar tu magia. ¿Listo para más ejercicios de precisión?

Estuvieron un par de horas levantando diversos objetos, haciéndolos levitar como con vida propia, trazando distintas direcciones. Hubo un momento en que toda la cubertería giraba sobre sus cabezas. Aquello era muy aburrido para Loki pero el elfo parecía tener un punto. Empezaba a sentir rastros de cansancio conforme su seidh se desgastaba.

–Intenta esto –le pidió el elfo. Acomodó todos los objetos de vuelta en su sitio. Y a un tiempo alzó la mesa, los asientos, y todos los utensilios. Los proyectó hacía el techo del salón dónde se alinearon en el mismo perfecto orden que tenían cuando estaban en el suelo. Loki se quedó contemplando aquello. –Por supuesto, ser arquitecto me ayuda bastante. Tengo una concepción avanzada del orden y el espacio. Pero supongo que podrás imitarme.

Loki lo miró mal.

–Presumido. –El elfo hizo descender todo de golpe. Todos los objetos aterrizaron en orden.

–Todo tuyo.

Le tomó varios intentos, cada uno le pasó factura. Cuando logró que todo estuviera en el techo los objetos se habían apelotonado sin nada remotamente parecido al original.

–En verdad, algo no está bien –se dijo, sintiendo que le temblaban las manos, no podía mantenerlos arriba pero Svadilfari lo había hecho en un parpadeo y aparentemente sin esfuerzo. Apretó los puños y empleando toda su energía lo consiguió. Sintió tensión en su cuerpo.

–Quizás deberías descansar –habló Svadilfari. Loki lo miró y ahogó un jadeo.

–Lo veo –le dijo. Veía una sombra surgiendo del cuerpo de Svadilfari y cubriendo el perímetro alrededor de él. Más aún podía ver su propio seidh, su propia energía en tonos verdes sujetando los objetos. –Svadilfari –su amigo apareció cambiado ante él, su figura era pura oscuridad en la cual tan sólo brillaban sus pupilas azules, la silueta estaba recortada contra un cielo rojizo. –¿Qué pasa? –Retrocedió y se miró las manos. Manos azules surcadas de tatuajes ancestrales.

Perdió la concentración y la mesa se precipitó a ellos.

–¡Cuidado! –Svadilfari lo advirtió y levantó las manos. La sombra que emergía de él se interpuso, frenando el objeto pero al hacerlo chocó con la energía de Loki que envolvía el espacio. Loki pudo sentir cuando ambos seidh se tocaron. Y sintió mucho dolor, como si le hubieran propinado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Su magia lo defendió sin que él lo hiciera a propósito haciendo volar en pedazos la mesa y obligando a retroceder la magia del elfo oscuro.

Todos los objetos suspendidos se arremolinaron a su alrededor girando fuera de control. Loki fue a frenarlos pero su magia no lo obedecía como si estuviera resuelta a luchar con Svadilfari. Nunca le había pasado eso antes y se atemorizó. Una de las sillas voló hacía su cabeza, se agachó tratando de esquivarla pero una de las patas alcanzó a golpearlo en la frente. Cayó aturdido, apretó los parpados y trató de contenerse mientras su amigo iba deteniendo uno a uno todo lo que se le lanzaba encima como si tuviera vida propia. Aplacó su seidh y cuando volvió a mirar el mundo había recobrado sus colores habituales, ya no podía ver la manifestación de la magia de Svadilfari ni de la suya. Pero entonces como si fuera un gran imán atrajo todas las cosas en la mesa a él. El elfo se interpuso velozmente y los rodeó a ambos con su magia frenando los objetos.

–No uses tu seidh sobre mí –lo reprendió Loki sintiendo que su magia de nuevo emergía con violencia de su interior. Sintió que su cuerpo se desgarraba, su magia chocó con la de Svadilfari y estalló, enviándolos al suelo a ambos.

Loki se medio incorporó tan sólo para sentir un ramalazo ascendiendo desde el mismo centro de su ser hasta su garganta. Se dobló sobre sí mismo vomitando sangre.

–Loki, Loki –Svadilfari llegó a su lado y lo tomó entre sus brazos. El elfo parecía estar ileso. Lo sostuvo en su regazo conforme el ojiverde perdía el conocimiento bajo su mirada angustiada.

.

–¿Y? ¿Aprender magia élfica te cortó la frente? –Thor lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

–Una silla desquiciada se me echó encima –repuso Loki.

–Hubo mucha sangre. –El hechicero asintió.

–Svadilfari no me hizo nada si eso es lo que te preocupa, perdí el control de mi magia y aparentemente nos agredió a ambos.

–No recuerdo que eso te haya sucedido antes –y Thor lo rememoró congelando un dragón, blandiendo el cofre de los antiguos inviernos y proyectando ilusiones. Loki intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondió, se derrumbó pero Thor lo sostuvo. El rubio lo sintió muy frío.

–No sé qué me pasa.

–Quizás la magia élfica no está hecha para ti –apuntó Thor acunándolo entre sus brazos. Loki negó, su semblante preocupado. –Necesitas descansar. Trabajas mucho y ahora esto.

–Descansaré entonces. –Se hizo ovillo en la cama dándole la espalda a Thor quien le acarició los hombros desnudos. Lo sentía muy lejano aunque lo estuviera tocando. –Déjame solo por favor.

.

Valdis le había mandado decir que Loki quería verla. La noche caía pero las sombras retrocedían bajo la luz de las miles de antorchas que iluminaban Valaskialf. Ella entró en los aposentos reales con movimientos suaves que imitaban la danza de las llamas. Su amigo la esperaba en su habitación. No en la que compartía con Thor sino en la propia. Karnilla entró en ella, todo el lugar destilaba abandono en la forma de pulcritud y austeridad. Ella sabía que Loki casi no la ocupaba, que pasaba sus noches junto al dios del trueno. Y ahora estaba ahí, tumbado en un butacón, envuelto en una manta tiritando.

–Ayúdame –le pidió y ella voló a su lado. Le puso una mano en la frente.

–Estás helado. –Lucía francamente enfermo. Ella encendió sus manos.

–La cabeza me va a estallar. ¿Por qué puedo ver tu magia? ¿Los demás pueden verla? –Le preguntó mientras ella dirigía sus manos hacia él. Cuando lo palpó Loki soltó un quejido y se encogió. –No me toques.

–¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –Le inquirió soltándolo. Fue a la puerta y llamó a Radha, le dio instrucciones de ir a sus aposentos y traerle una serie de cosas. Volvió al lado de Loki. –Cuéntamelo todo –exigió.

Cuando Radha volvió Loki iba a la mitad de su relato. Se quedaron solos. Karnilla se puso a mezclar una poción. Iba deduciendo un montón de cosas a partir de los detalles.

–Bebe esto –le dijo pasándole una copa con un brebaje que había calentado entre sus manos, mediante su magia de fuego. Él la obedeció. –Y ahora, vuelve a tu forma jötun, debes cesar toda magia. Te explicaré todo. –La pálida forma aesir se resquebrajó como un cascarón y la verdadera faz de Loki emergió bajo ella. Se sintió mucho mejor de inmediato.

Karnilla inició un relato que arrancó el día en que juntos desprendieron un ave vesta de Hërin, cuando el festival de Høstblót. Loki rememoró lo mucho que le costó domarlo. Recordó también que no había podido intuir a Thor el día que volvió de Vanaheim, cuando lo sorprendió dormido. Se suponía que muy pocos seres podían acercársele sin que los presintiera y Thor no figuraba entre ellos. Desde que Thor subiera al trono casi no empleaba su magia, había hecho pocos hechizos, ninguno que requiriera de mucha potencia, hasta ese día.

–Algo socaba mi magia. –Karnilla lo guió a esa conclusión.

–Creo saber lo que es. Recuéstate.

Loki fue hacia su cama. Karnilla le quitó la manta y la ropa que lo cubría. Lo miraba con atención sin atisbo de morbosidad en sus ojos. Ella murmuró algo en norn. Cuando lo tocó esta vez él no sintió nada. Canturreó algo y fue tocando a Loki, posando sus manos en su torso desnudo, pasándolas por sus piernas y por sus hombros para colocarlas finalmente sobre su vientre.

–Es el sello de tu magia. Lo diré en términos claros: te has mutilado a ti mismo. –Loki la miró impactado por aquella revelación. –Loki tú, ¿sabes lo que es un hechicero? –Ella no esperó respuesta. –Somos una proyección de Ygdrasill. El gran árbol nos transfiere su fuerza la cual pasa a través de nosotros como si fuésemos una puerta, nuestro seidh en realidad no nos pertenece. La energía del árbol del universo no fluye con facilidad a través de ti. Haz trastornado tu seidh al intentar arrancarte sus aspectos que no son de tu aprecio.

Su amigo se mostró sumamente preocupado.

–¿Qué sucederá conmigo?

–Nada –repuso ella –siempre y cuando no intentes hacer magia a gran escala. –Ella entendió porque no pudo producir fuego sagrado.

–¿Puedes romper el sello?

–Puedo verlo y además, puedo tocarlo como si fuera algo físico. –Loki lució asombrado. –Puedo intentarlo si así lo deseas aunque no hay garantías de que funcione. Me temo que si fallase podría trastornar aún más la maldición y convertir tu estado en algo permanente. –Aquello le resultó grave a Loki.

–Si resultase, volvería a tener mi maldita fertilidad, ¿cierto?

–Sí.

–No estoy listo para los efectos de mi magia foreldrar. –Volvió a vestirse, sin hechizos. Ella le pasó más de la poción que lo hacía entrar en calor y lo instó a recostarse. –Hoy me di cuenta de que hay muchas cosas de la magia que desconozco.

–No dominas los fundamentos –dijo ella –lo noté hace tiempo.

–Tuviste suerte de tener a Kaarina. Yo tuve a Skadi pero su magia era algo limitada además de que mi instrucción fue algo corta.

–Kaarina no me enseñó la raíz de la magia. Me envió a Svartálfheim con los istyar de ese reino. Allá aprendí. –Loki la envidió con todo su ser. –Descansa. Todo se verá más claro en la mañana.

–Karnilla –la llamó en la oscuridad. –¿Todos pueden ver tu magia? ¿Ese resplandor rojizo?

–No, sólo los que poseen seidh en alguna medida pueden.

.

Thor llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Loki. Para su azoro la que abrió fue Karnilla.

–Está dormido –le explicó la bruja.

–Dejó nuestra habitación, ¿se encuentra bien?

–Agotado, se repondrá pronto. –Thor asintió y dio un paso al frente pero ella se le interpuso. –Me dijo que no quería que nadie se le acercara excepto yo.

–¿En verdad? Pues mira, es mi consorte así que creo que soy la excepción.

–Eso me lo dijo especialmente por ti. –Thor no ocultó su enfado.

–¿Por qué tanto misterio?

–No podrías comprenderlo –dijo ella sin ánimo de ofenderlo pero ofendiéndolo igualmente. –Eres el señor de este castillo, si me lo ordenas me apartaré pero no creo que hagas bien invadiéndolo cuando necesita estar solo.

–Como él quiera –repuso Thor y se alejó.

Karnilla volvió junto a Loki y lo miró convaleciente y débil. Sintió el amor que le profesaba ardiendo en su pecho. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello suavemente murmurándole esa cancioncilla que lo mantendría en el mundo de los sueños.

.

Al día siguiente Loki era otra persona. Estaba totalmente recuperado, retomó su forma aesir y se vistió empleando su magia. Todo rastro de frío y de dolor se había volatizado. Encima Karnilla le aplicó un emplasto en las suturas que Harma le diera que las hizo cicatrizar al instante dejándole apenas una marca casi invisible.

–¿Cómo puedo agradecerte lo de anoche? ¿Hay algo que quieras? –Le preguntó él de buen humor y con generosidad en su corazón.

–De hecho si lo hay. Requiero de más espacio para las plantas medicinales que tengo en el palacio. Si pudieras decirle a Valdis que haga preparar los jardines del sur yo podría…

–No creo que sea conveniente –la atajó él. Valaskialf no tenía un espacio diseñado para tales propósitos pero Loki no veía la razón de invadir los jardines reales con dichas plantas. –Sería mejor que las compres en lugar de cultivarlas.

–Sus efectos son superiores si se emplean frescas. Mi abuela tenía una frase para ello: no dejes que se enteren siquiera de que las haz arrancado hasta que lleguen a la poción. –Pociones, una rama de la magia que Loki no había estudiado nunca en su vida. Se preguntó si en su estado actual podría aprender algo de eso. Sus lecciones con Svadilfari se verían sin duda suspendidas. Se preguntó si el elfo estaría bien. Esperaba que Thor o Ertan no le hubieran hecho pasar un mal rato.

–¿Tienes libros de pociones?

–Tengo un silabario redactado por dos generaciones de doulas norn. No sabía que te interesaba el arte de las pociones.

–Nunca he preparado una, pero ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? Mezclas los ingredientes en el orden que dicta la receta y listo.

Karnilla soltó una carcajada burlona que por poco y la tira de su silla. Le tomó unos minutos recobrar la compostura.

–No es ni remotamente eso que dices. Los ingredientes son especiales Loki, deben ser cultivados, cosechados y empleados con cuidado; y cuando las preparas recitas conjuros que las imbuyan del poder necesario. Un gran pocionista –el tono de Karnilla era casi severo –sabe que actuar con tal ingenuidad ocasiona resultados desastrosos, cuando no mortales.

–¿Mortales? –Karnilla asintió.

–Quemaduras fatales, intoxicación, incendios, envenenamientos. Te digo que esto no es un juego.

–Como sea no puedes expandirte en los jardines reales. Ya veremos cómo lo resolvemos. –Ella se mostró conforme con lo dicho.

–Anoche Thor llamó a tu puerta. Lo envíe lejos como me pediste, se veía enfadado. –Loki soltó un suspiro.

–¿Sabes que me ha pedido otro hijo?

–Sí. Escuché que los nobles lo comentaban por palacio. Que pronto te verían redondo nuevamente.

–¿Quién…? Olvídalo, seguro hay más de una bestia indiscreta rondando.

–Por los rumores que me llegaron casi creí que Thor se había parado en el balcón destinado a las asambleas y había proclamado a los cuatro vientos que iba a preñarte.

–Parece que lleva las de ganar –ella lo miró mal ante el comentario, se tomaba la maternidad como algo casi sagrado, lo mejor sería no alentarla a hablar de ese tema. –Tengo hambre, ¿comes conmigo? –Karnilla negó.

–Debo asearme, mis pacientes deben estarme esperando.

–¿Cuáles pacientes?

–Algunos alfh, varios ases principalmente soldados, elfos oscuros, ningún noble aesir. –Loki pareció preocupado al enterarse. –No los traigo a palacio por lo que Harma no debe darte la lata por ello. Los veo en la ciudad.

–Karnilla…

–¿No vas a respaldarme?

–Por supuesto que sí. –Ella se le acercó y lo besó en la mejilla.

–Que Ygdrasill te guíe mi amigo.

En cuanto Karnilla salió de la alcoba, Thor entró en ella.

–Buen día a mi esposo –lo saludó Loki, convertido en otra persona bien distinta del ser huraño y esquivo del día anterior. –¿Estás enojado? –Inquirió su dios del engaño yendo hacia él para besarlo breve. Estaba más bien confundido. –Esta noche volveré a nuestras habitaciones.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? Karnilla no me explicó mucho anoche –cuando lo echó casi a patadas de ahí. Debía darle crédito por su lealtad.

–Estoy perfectamente cómo puedes observar. Sé que te preocupaste pero te aseguro que lo sucedido fue una nadería. –Thor lo miró con escepticismo. –La magia élfica es difícil y mi seidh se me fue de las manos –le dijo Loki sin comentarle nada de que la solución a sus síntomas era precisamente romper su sello tal como Thor quería.

El dios del trueno lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó a él para besarlo como se debía. Al separarse el dios del trueno dijo:

–Quizás deberías dejar las prácticas –no llegó a mencionar a Svadilfari.

–Tienes razón, suspenderé esa instrucción –le concedió Loki sin reticencia alguna. El rubio no sabía que tanto le molestaba la cercanía del elfo oscuro y su consorte hasta ese momento, en que sintió alivio de pensar que si Loki renunciaba a la magia élfica no tendría que verse seguido con Svadilfari.

Se equivocó… en todo.

.

.

La biblioteca de Asgard estaba limitada en cuanto a libros de magia, pero Frigga tenía varios en su acervo personal que le había facilitado a Loki y que ineludiblemente terminaron en manos de Karnilla. Ese día ella estaba en la biblioteca de Loki enterrada entre varios volúmenes norn y entre los libros de la reina madre. Loki no había pasado por alto que se había hecho amiga de Svadilfari. Escuchó la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse y a Benfred, el tenedor de libros, saludando a Loki. No levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo hasta que lo escuchó junto a ella.

–Te dije que estaría aquí –dijo Loki. Ella se enderezó y se encontró el hechicero pero también con Svadilfari llevando consigo una serie de pergaminos bajo el brazo. –Pensé en enviar un paje a buscarte pero quiero dejarle a Svadilfari un libro que Stánic me mostró una vez.

Loki se perdió entre los anaqueles un momento.

–¿Tuviste un mal día? Oh, gran arquitecto –inquirió Karnilla mirando al elfo con atención.

–Con él cerca nunca tengo un mal día. –Loki volvió junto a ambos.

–Los planos de Rondeslottet –dijo y Svadilfari recibió el libro con solemnidad.

–No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí poder estudiar esta edificación en particular.

–Porque tu padre se volvió arquitecto trabajando en ella. Lo sé –dijo Loki con una sonrisa burlona que Karnilla emuló.

–Me marcho entonces, por cierto, necesito segundos al mando. Mis elfos y yo seguimos levantando el muro, y los alfh son peones muy diligentes pero sin experiencia, necesito aparejadores. ¿Habrá ases de esa categoría qué estén dispuestos a trabajar conmigo?

–Sin duda –dijo la norn –y si no los hay Loki podrá conseguírtelos, no hay nadie capaz de decirle que no cuando blande su lengua de plata.

Loki la miró y sonrió divertido.

–Ahí tienes tu respuesta. –El elfo asintió.

–Hasta pronto sus majestades.

–De eso nada –Loki se veía de buen humor, Karnilla se preguntó si sería por la compañía de Svadilfari. A pesar de que habían suspendido las lecciones de magia y de que los einheriar lo trataban peor que nunca, lo cacheaban cuando entraba a Valaskialf y le seguían los pasos con miradas hoscas, era frecuente ver al arquitecto en el palacio. –Salgamos a comer los tres, quiero que Karnilla vea ese lugar tan exquisito al que me llevaste hace tiempo.

.

Los tres enfilaron rumbo a "Los cuatro gatos". Al llegar había el clásico corro de gente abarrotando la entrada. El sitio era cálido y ruidoso, los dueños hicieron múltiples reverencias que parecían más bien contorsiones, ante Loki. Despejaron la mesa donde solía sentarse Svadilfari y añadieron un puesto para la norn.

–Te pensé de gustos más quisquillosos –le dijo la bruja a Loki acomodándose.

–Mis gustos son quisquillosos –afirmó Loki –pero no me creas tan obtuso como para ser incapaz de excepciones.

A Loki aquellos dos le eran una grata compañía, compartían con él su gusto por los libros y por la magia. Además de que en el fondo los tres eran intrusos en el reino dorado. Comieron mientras hablaban acerca de cualquier cosa que cruzara por su mente.

–Loki, ¿me darás o no más espacio en los jardines reales?

–No –respondió el ojiverde al punto. –No puedo, lo siento, es una cuestión estética. Díselo Svadilfari, que los jardines reales no deben ser perturbados porque disminuirían el impacto visual de Valaskialf. –Karnilla miró al elfo como retándolo a negarle lo que quería. Svadilfari carraspeó.

–Karnilla, hermosa dama de oscura mirada… los jardines reales no deben ser perturbados porque disminuirían el impacto visual de Valaskialf.

Los tres soltaron una carcajada.

–Bestia inútil –lo amonestó Loki –debías convencerla con argumentos arquitectónicos. –Su comida llegó zanjando el asunto momentáneamente.

–En Vanaheim hay una ciudad llamada Valle Florido, donde tienen las más hermosas cosechas de flores ornamentales –les contó Svadilfari –pero también tienen diversas plantas medicinales.

–He oído de ese lugar –dijo la norn –mi abuela encargaba a ese reino algunas hierbas particularmente difíciles de hallar.

–Varias de ellas son cultivadas en un invernadero que funge como jardín botánico. Algún día te podría construir uno en Nornheim –habló el elfo.

–¿Te estás embalando por anticipado? Todavía tienes mucho trabajo aquí –se metió Loki.

–Faltan siglos para que ella marche a su reino –la norn asintió. –Loki, te tengo un pequeño regalo –dijo él acordándose de pronto. –Te lo iba a dar en palacio pero temí que los einheriar pensaran que era un artefacto explosivo o algo similar y que me cayeran encima en cuanto te lo extendiera. –Le puso en las manos un tomo que se veía muy nuevo. –"Las crónicas de Bjaldifr". –El rostro de Loki se iluminó. Ese era de sus libros favoritos. –Me lo hicieron llegar hace unos días.

Karnilla lo tomó y lo hojeó.

–Relata las aventuras de un pirata cósmico. –Dijo Loki.

–Mi abuelo –aclaró el elfo.

–¿Así que tienes sangre de aventurero? –Inquirió Karnilla.

–Todos los elfos oscuros debemos tenerla, aunque mi sueño es más bien lo opuesto –respondió Svadilfari. –Mi más grande anhelo es comprarme una finca en Vanaheim, echar raíces y dejar de dar tumbos por el espacio sin un hogar al cual volver. No creo tener la vena de mi abuelo ni sus ganas de aventura. –Miró a Loki y luego a la bruja. –Ustedes dos quizás serían mejores piratas que yo. –Ambos lo miraron interrogantes. –No sé qué tan aventureros sean, pero ambos tienen en los ojos esta hambre por ver el cosmos que no había encontrado ni siquiera entre mi pueblo.

Karnilla se llevó "las crónicas de Bjaldifr". Se lo cambió, en préstamo, a Loki por el diario de su abuela. El elfo se despidió de ambos, con un beso en la mano de la bruja y con una reverencia para Loki.

.

.

Sif y Fandral iban por las calles de la ciudad. La noche se cernía sobre Asgard la cual se iluminó con cientos de farolas que le daban un aspecto de ensueño, reflejándose entre las fuentes y los ventanales de las casas. Era verano. Ambos iban riendo, conversando y saludando de tanto en tanto a oficiales y soldados que se topaban. Habían convidado a sus amigos a unírseles para parrandear como antaño pero Volstagg no se separaba mucho de Margrét y su hijo, menos para tales fines. Thor tenía cena con unos delegados enanos, Faida y un montón de señores gremiales. Hogun se había ido a Gundersheim por un asunto familiar. Así que quedaron sólo ellos dos pero Fandral no iba a permitir que aquello les estropease la noche.

–Pero no vayamos a un burdel –apuntó Sif con seriedad. El rubio echó a reír al oírla.

–Te llevaría sólo si deseara que Hogun me cortara las bolas o ya puestos que me las cortases tú en persona. No, tengo otra diversión en mente, hay un sitio de apuestas llamado "el puño del enano", esta noche hay un torneo.

–¿Con qué arma? –Inquirió Sif pensando en que quizás Fandral querría competir.

–Tus propias manos.

–¿Por qué no invitaste a Threir? –Inquirió ella. –¿Temes que cuando descubra tus aficiones ponga pies en polvorosa? –Fandral se encogió de hombros.

–No tengo que estar con ella todo el tiempo, basta con que la lleve aquí –dijo y se llevó una mano al corazón.

–¡Por Siofua! –Sif frenó y Fandral con ella pensando que había visto algo o a alguien. –Debo contarle a Thor, esta debe ser la verdadera causa de que Jötunheim se esté descongelando –apuntó la valkiria con una risa cantarina. Fandral no se ofendió, casi se había olvidado de qué había jurado enamorarse y casarse cuando Jötunheim se descongelara. Siguieron adelante comentando acerca de los hijos de sus amigos, de Valdimar y de Hërin. Por su parte ambos se sentían lejanos de esa vocación de ser padres. Se metieron por varios callejones hasta llegar a uno particularmente oscuro.

Se deslizaron como sombras silenciosas hasta una puerta que pasaría fácilmente inadvertida pero que Fandral sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Llamó y un portero se asomó.

–Venimos a la pelea –dijo Fandral y, cómo si aquello fuera alguna especie de clave, los dejaron entrar.

"El puño del enano" estaba en un sótano bastante amplio, una especie de bodegón de paredes amplias. El ambiente estaba caldeado y había una variopinta colección de gente bebiendo, comiendo y conversando a gritos. Había mesas dispuestas en torno a un foso que servía de arena de combate donde había un par de enanos enzarzados en derribarse uno al otro en medio de gritos que los alentaban, burlas y euforia.

–Encantador –musitó Sif.

–Mira –le señaló Fandral una mesa dónde había un hombre solo. –Ese es Bileygr, es capitán de los berserkir. –Fueron hacia él y se sentaron.

–Mi lady Sif –la saludó el aludido, un sujeto de ojos como el acero, larga barba castaña al igual que su cabello el cual llevaba hirsuto y amarrado. –Fandral –el capitán de los ulfhednar y él se dieron una palmada amistosa. Ordenaron sendos tarros de cerveza y Bileygr los puso al tanto de lo acontecido. Cualquiera podía ofrecerse a combatir y aquella noche estaba resultando sumamente peculiar. –Además de los enanos que ahí observan –apuntó –igual se han ofrecido a combatir un grupo de norn y unos elfos oscuros, sus rivales han sido en su mayoría ases, como si fuera una batalla entre razas.

–Interesante –dijo Fandral. –¿Qué raza va ganando? –Sif le dio un codazo.

–Los ases –dijo Bileygr. –Falta el evento principal. Elfos oscuros contra elfos de luz. –Sif puso un gesto desconcertado y el berserkir se explayó aún más. –Cuando los elfos de luz vieron que los oscuros se apuntaban a luchar ellos también lo hicieron, los ases declinaron ese reto en espera de un gran espectáculo. Se están haciendo apuestas acerca de si alguien morirá.

–¿Elfos de luz en un combate por apuestas? Sin duda se odian –dijo la diosa que conocía la tranquilidad con que la hermosa raza solía mostrarse.

Bileygr asintió.

–Ahí están –los señaló con un ademán. Fandral se giró tan rápido que Sif se preguntó si no se habría hecho daño en el cuello.

En efecto, había un grupo de unos diez elfos oscuros al borde del foso por cuya estrecha escalera de piedra estaban descendiendo dos de ellos. Otro grupo similar de elfos de luz estaban fijos y serios como hermosas estatuas, escogiendo entre ellos a quienes combatirían. Un as fungía como juez, les dijo algo y los elfos oscuros se pusieron a quitarse los zapatos y las camisas. Uno era un hombre alto, esbelto pero musculado de brazos largos que se puso a estirar como preparándolos. La otra era una elfa oscura de cortísimos cabellos y rasgos afilados e intimidantes. Era más baja que su compañero y cojeaba al andar, su cuerpo parecía muy liviano. Sus rivales eran dos elfos de luz de rubias cabelleras que trenzaron raudamente para que no estorbasen, de ojos verdes que parecieron fulgurar al mirar a sus rivales.

–Son tan similares –observó Sif. La piel blanquecina, la estatura, la esbeltez, el porte como si anduvieran entre nubes. –Apenas y los distingue una nimiedad –dijo cuando ambas parejas se alistaban para machacarse.

–Que no te escuchen decirlo pues se ofenden si uno se los señala más que si se insultase a su madre. –dijo Bileygr.

Un as se acercó, llevaba el labio partido y una gran mancha de sangre sobre la camisa. Se inclinó ante Sif brevemente y luego les preguntó por su apuesta.

Bileygr y Fandral les apostaron a los elfos de luz pero Sif apostó por los elfos oscuros.

–No se van a tentar el corazón porque su contendiente sea una fémina –apuntó Fandral.

–Ella causará mucho daño –presagió Sif. –Veo en su mirada sed de sangre –explicó a su amigo –y nada de temor.

Cuando las apuestas se cerraron el juez se salió del foso y desde ahí les gritó que comenzaran.

–Sin seidh –aclamó el público.

.

Los elfos de luz se fueron sobre ellos con movimientos tan veloces que sacaron una exclamación a la concurrencia. Aryante no supo en que momento fue tomada del cuello y alzada en vilo. Agarró las manos que pretendían acabar con ella, se sentían duras como el hierro sujetas en torno suyo. Apenas pudo abrirlas un poco se balanceó y asestó un rodillazo en el pecho del elfo de luz haciendo que la soltara y cayera. Perdió de vista a su compañero porque tenía los ojos fijos en su presa. El elfo de luz se puso en pie casi mágicamente, le sujetó las manos pero ella era muy dura, se retorció debajo suyo haciendo que la soltara y le propinó un codazo en los riñones. Cuando el otro cayó ella le pisó la cabeza hasta que la sintió crujir.

Y entonces el segundo elfo de luz se la llevó por delante. Aryante vio a su compañero tirado en el suelo, ojalá sólo estuviera inconsciente. El segundo elfo de luz la azotó contra las paredes del foso varias veces, la soltó cuando la sintió desmadejarse entre sus manos. Ella volvió a abrir los ojos y se irguió como si nada hubiera pasado. Su contendiente volvió sobre ella lanzándole un puñetazo que se clavó en la pared. Aryante había saltado, prácticamente volado, cayó de pie limpiamente sobre el borde del foso, los elfos de luz protestaron por su escape pero ella volvió abajo llevándose al elfo de luz con ella. Le enredó las piernas alrededor del cuello y no lo soltó ni aunque él se sacudiera alzándola de tan ligera que era y tratando de alcanzarla con las manos.

–¡Los elfos oscuros ganan! –Proclamó el juez pero Aryante no soltó al elfo de luz.

–Déjalo ya –le gritaron sus propios compañeros.

El grupo de elfos de luz descendió al foso todos a la vez y agarrando a Aryante la alzaron en vilo. Sus compañeros elfos oscuros se metieron a su vez. Ambos bandos desenvainaron espadas y puñales.

–Por Tyr –Sif se puso en pie dispuesta a parar aquella revuelta cuando todos los elfos fueron separados, lanzados a los bordes del foso por una fuerza invisible.

Uno sólo había quedado al centro apartándolos con sus manos y su seidh. Sif lo reconoció y Fandral también.

–¿No es ese el amigo de Loki?– Inquirió el rubio y ella asintió.

–¡Ya basta! –Tronó Svadilfari y se hizo silencio. Anuló su seidh pero la disputa no volvió a encenderse. Aryante se estaba agarrando las costillas y su compañero caído estaba siendo izado, su respiración irregular. –Lárguense –les ordenó el elfo a sus hombres y todos obedecieron. Le lanzó una mirada airada a Aryante la cual se la devolvió en un principio para acabar agachando la cabeza. –Mis disculpas –les dijo a los elfos de luz los cuáles no se la creían.

Svadilfari les dio la espalda para seguir a los suyos pero uno de los elfos de luz se lanzó sobre él con la espada en alto.

–¡Svad! –Gritó Aryante y su capitán esquivó el tajo.

–¿Este es el honor de tu raza? –Clamó alguno de los elfos oscuros y los ánimos volvieron a enervarse.

Svadilfari gritó algo en alguna lengua que no era élfico y de pronto estalló una pelea. Un par de enanos les arrojaron sus sillas encima a los elfos de luz aunque en el camino le dieron a un grupo de norn apostado junto. Estos se pusieron en pie prestos a devolver la injuria y de ahí a la pelea campal que sucedió hubo apenas un parpadeo.

Fandral, Sif y Bileygr tuvieron que ponerse en pie y defenderse de tarros, sillas y gente que pasaba volando hacia ellos.

–Tú sí que sabes divertirte –lo maldijo la diosa. Mientras Sif noqueaba a un norn que intentó apresarla por la cintura, notó que los elfos oscuros se escabullían en medio de la confusión.

Aquello paró cuando la guardia de la ciudad irrumpió en el recinto para arrestarlos a todos.

–Espera que se lo contemos a Thor –dijo Fandral todavía riéndose. Distinguió al as de la nariz rota que había tomado su apuesta. –Cuando salgas de prisión, no olvides que le debes dinero a Sif– le dijo palmeándole la espalda antes de que se lo llevasen.

Sif negó. Obviamente a ellos tres no los condujeron a las mazmorras de Valaskialf.

–¿Qué habrá dicho el elfo oscuro? –Se preguntó la diosa.

–Era el dialecto de los enanos, aunque es casi imposible distinguir media palabra cuando hablan –dijo Bileygr y frenó a uno de los que ya se llevaban. Lo increpó a contarles lo que Sif quería saber y el enano tradujo.

–Dijo, recuerden la afrenta de Alcarinquë, es una mina que nos expropiaron a la mala –resumió aquel conflicto –y por la que juramos venganza.

Sif pensó que Svadilfari estaba demasiado bien enterado como para nunca haber puesto un pie en Svartalfheim y que sin duda había sabido jugar sus cartas. No había ningún elfo oscuro entre los prisioneros que eran conducidos.

.

"_El embajador Eredlindon a su bien amado rey Eyvindur Elenion Ancalima._

_He cumplido las órdenes de Lord Lúne en cuanto a no hacer nada respecto a los elfos oscuros asentados en Asgard, aunque me es cada vez más difícil permanecer en la neutralidad y fuera de su vista. Han ocurrido incidentes lamentables en que las provocaciones entre la deleznable raza y la nuestra han estallado en la forma de violencia y sangre; la cual ha quedado impune. _

_Sin embargo, me place informar que mantener el silencio y tolerar su cercanía ha rendido frutos. Tengo noticias acerca del proscrito Hrimthurs, principal sospechoso en la intriga que llevó a nuestro amado rey Larus a la muerte. El proscrito no se encuentra en Asgard aunque tengo la expectativa de que eventualmente se muestre por una razón, que no es otra que su hijo y su esposa._

_Descubrí a raíz de una reyerta indigna de ser mencionada, que el líder de los elfos oscuros aquí en la ciudad dorada no es otro que Svadilfari, hijo de Hrimthurs y nieto de Bjaldifr. He contratado los servicios de algunos ases para que sigan sus pasos sin que sospeche de mi intervención, en espera de los designios que mi rey le tenga reservados_".

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	9. Capítulo VIII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO VIII

* * *

**Breves notas de la autora y coautora:**

Pensamos que estábamos más allá de un tercio de la historia en el capítulo anterior cuando descubrimos que se nos estaba olvidando un asunto (nada pequeño) muy importante: el hermano de Loki y sus problemas en Jötunheim. Así que traemos en este capítulo la conclusión de ello (si bien aparecerá un poco en el próximo capítulo debido a la extensión, ya saben que uno intenta resumirlo pero tampoco se trata de dedicarle dos líneas a algo que impacta mucho en Loki). La oscuridad de nuestro consorte favorito nació en Jötunheim y allá deberá ir a combatirla.

Créditos financieros: A los mismos de siempre. Gracias a las personas que le han dado follow, favorite o leen anónimamente la historia, esperemos se animen a darnos su opinión de la historia en algún capítulo subsecuente :D ¡Agradecemos con el corazón todos sus comentarios! Pues finalmente nos hacen el fin de semana y nos animan a que esto siga fluyendo.

¡Ah! Olvidé decir que "_Elenion Ancalima", _el título por el que los elfos llaman a Eyvindur significa: La estrella más brillante del cielo.

**ADVERTENCIAS: Un poco (mucho) sangre, AU, Loki jötun. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo VIII:

Había solicitado al rey de Asgard, al legítimo, acudir a su reino. Hildetand le hizo una descripción de él que incluía varios "bastardo malnacido", pero igual le narró las hazañas del dios del trueno que había presenciado o escuchado. Ella pudo conocerlo más por sus acciones que por las palabras de Hildetand. Tuvo la corazonada de que el joven soberano era sensato. Ella seguía siendo pequeña en edad y en estatura para los cánones de su reino. Acudió sola, portando presentes y una petición bien elaborada para el rey. No necesitaba guardia para entrar en una ciudad poblada de enemigos y opresores. No le temía a nada. El guardián de dorados ojos la saludó por su nombre denotando en ello que la vigilaba, lo cual en realidad no era una sorpresa.

–Bienvenida seas, Skadi. La guardia de palacio te escoltará a Valaskialf.

–Te agradezco poderoso Heimdall.

Tal como él lo dijo, un joven aesir se presentó en su búsqueda junto con una comitiva. Ellos se ocuparon de su bagaje. Anduvo sobre la calzada del Bifrost sin decir ni una palabra. Los einheriar la miraban de tanto en tanto. Una vez en palacio la condujeron directo a la sala de audiencias. El rey Thor Odínson la recibió sentado en su trono, Hliöskjálf.

Skadi no era tan grande como los demás jötun. Sobrepasaba a Thor apenas por dos cabezas. Portaba una túnica azul que le cubría de los hombros a las rodillas, se ceñía a su cintura mediante un cinturón de cuero. Iba descalza, al moverse unos brazaletes dorados tintinearon en sus muñecas. Su rostro no irradiaba fiereza aunque se veía muy seria, del tipo que no había que tocarle las narices. Como todos los jötun, excepto Loki, no tenía cabello pero un velo azul decorado con varias hebras de oro cubría su cabeza y caía sobre sus hombros, en el cuello llevaba un leding. Hincó una rodilla ante Thor pues para todo efecto era también su soberano.

–Salve rey de Asgard, salve señor de Jötunheim –le dijo y se puso de pie. –Te traje un obsequio luz de los nueve, señor de las tormentas –a Thor jamás nadie lo había tratado con tanta deferencia.

Miró a los einheriar y el mismísimo Ertan respondió al ceremonial que la jötun había impuesto con su manera de conducirse, le acercó el cofre al rey y lo abrió. Dentro había varias pieles blancas.

–Me pediste escucharte, soy todo oídos –dijo Thor luego de que se llevaran el presente.

Skadi se irguió cuan alta era y lo miró, escogió cada palabra con cuidado.

–Rey, tu padre nos venció justamente y te reconocemos a ti como su sucesor y nuestro protector. Somos por tanto tu pueblo y, educado como fuiste para ser un príncipe sabio igual que el Allfödr debes velar por nosotros. Nuestras razas han sido enemigas por mucho tiempo pero sé que atenderás a razones, nuestras rencillas han sido soliviantadas con sangre y guerra, pero también con amor y con una herencia compartida.

Thor estaba impresionado. Hildetand debió enviarla a ella en primer lugar y se hubieran ahorrado muchos problemas.

–Sé lo que vas a pedirme. Debes entender que el cofre es demasiado peligroso en manos suyas, en aras de la paz entre los mundos no puedo devolverlo.

Skadi lo fulminó y Thor le miró las manos, por si formaba la espada de hielo. Más, al siguiente instante había recobrado la calma.

–Tu preocupación es válida e incuestionable pues tú eres justicia encarnada, sin embargo te tengo una propuesta que responde a ella. –Skadi sacó un pergamino y se lo acercó personalmente.

La guardia no se movió conforme ella subía los peldaños hasta Hliöskjálf. Se lo tendió a Thor el cual lo tomó, al hacerlo ella le rozó una mano, la cual se sintió fría como el hielo.

–Voy a revisarlo y te daré una respuesta. –Dijo Thor y ella asintió.

–¿Cómo puedo convencerte de la gravedad de la situación? –La jötun retrocedió de vuelta a su sitio. –¿Deberé arrodillarme ante ti? Si eso da peso a mis palabras… –Hizo amago de hincarse pero Thor se levantó de su sitio interrumpiéndola. Había algo en ella… sin duda era la madre adoptiva de Loki.

–Una mujer de tu clase no debe humillarse así –dijo el rey y notó que los einheriar asentían. –Te prometo que verdaderamente he escuchado lo que me has dicho y que revisaré con cuidado esta propuesta. La resolveré pronto, mientras, te ofrezco mi hospitalidad.

–La acepto con gratitud, será un honor ser tu huésped. –Con un ademán Thor hizo venir al visir de los pajes.

Radha se puso nervioso a la vista de la jötun pero no dijo nada al recibir instrucciones. Escoltó a Skadi con suprema cortesía. En cuanto ella salió Thor desdobló el pergamino y se puso a leerlo. Loki no había querido saber nada de ella aunque estaba tan irascible y nervioso que Thor sólo pudo preguntarse cuantos rodeos le daría su consorte antes de confrontarla.

.

Lo habitual era que los invitados cenaran con el rey. Valdis así lo dispuso. Se acercó a Loki para preguntarle quien deseaba que compartiera la mesa con Skadi y con ellos pero el ojiverde lo envió a paseo. No quería involucrarse. El mayordomo optó por preguntarle a Thor.

–A nadie, quiero que cenemos juntos Loki, ella y yo. –El mayordomo se fue mascullando para sí mismo que en ese caso Thor tendría que llevar a Loki a la rastra.

Y no se equivocó. Acabaron comiendo a solas Thor y Skadi. Ella no preguntó por Loki como si no conociera al consorte real.

–Sé que lo están pasando mal –inició la conversación Thor. –Pero si estuviesen en mi lugar tampoco cederían sin pensárselo a fondo. Además de que este asunto del vasallaje marcha muy mal. Hildetand no ha hecho sino romper todos nuestros pactos, no me da lo mínimo para confiar en él.

–Lo entiendo –se limitó a decir ella, les sirvieron vino. Ella ya no llevaba el velo y Thor pudo contemplar bien los tatuajes ancestrales que recorrían su rostro y su cabeza. Era extraña pero fascinante a la vista.

–Loki me explicó lo valioso que es el cofre para ustedes.

–Estoy segura de que te habrá hablado de Ymir y su magia –el dios del trueno asintió.

Les fue servida la comida, había costillas de cordero y hierbas, pastel de carne, cordero en caldo de cebolla acompañado con pan negro y de beber, cerveza y vino caliente. Skadi probó de todo un poco con gestos mesurados pero había algo de ansiedad en ella. Thor no pudo evitar preguntarse si habría pasado hambre recientemente.

–¿Cómo está Hildetand? –Se le ocurrió preguntar a Thor.

–¿Cómo rey o como hombre? –Inquirió ella.

–Cómo rey.

–Sabe que el título le viene grande, sabe que nuestro pueblo está decepcionado de él –Thor no esperaba tanta sinceridad. –Sufre pero no desespera. Le he dicho que la sabiduría, cuando se es corto de mollera como él –Thor por poco escupe su vino –sólo llega con la edad y a veces con los hijos pero de eso último yo no estoy segura. "Decide qué clase de rey quieres ser y lucha por alcanzar ese ideal". Eso le dije.

Thor tuvo que reconocer que su sentir era parecido, también pensaba que el trono le venía grande.

–Loki me contó que eres un mago de hielo, un eyjafjajökull. –Ella asintió. –Tus dones deben ser muy apreciados.

–Lo son aunque no bastan para cambiar lo que pasa.

–En Alfheim… –Thor se cortó de decirle que no eran los únicos que debían adaptarse a los cambios en su mundo. Skadi lo miraba, grandes orbes rojizos, el iris perdido en ese mar escarlata.

–Luz de los nueve, sé que resolveremos el problema, cenemos sin hablar de ello –lo encomió y él asintió.

–¿No vas a preguntarme cómo está Loki? –Skadi negó.

–Hildetand ya me lo ha referido –sonaba algo molesta. –Cuando alcanzamos la mayoría de edad tomamos juramentos –le explicó a Thor. –Obedecer al rey, honrar a los antepasados, luchar por nuestra tierra y proteger a nuestra raza. Sé que se encuentra bien y que está decidido a enterrar su pasado como si fuera un mal sueño pasando por alto sus promesas.

–¿Y lo culpas por ello? Me ha relatado algunos episodios de su vida en tu reino que no se prestan a atesorar su infancia. –Ella bebió un poco de vino como si meditara en lo que Thor acababa de decir.

–Era un niño increíble –habló por fin. –De mente despierta y curiosa, inquieto como él solo, incansable y ávido de… de algo que no supe que era.

–¿Te causaba muchos problemas?

–Cada día –dijo Skadi pero sonrió. –Tenía talento para embrollarlo todo. Hubo una época de su niñez en que era imposible conversar con él, inclusive para mí, pues mentía, enmarañaba y omitía sin cesar. –Thor sonrió también. En el gesto de Skadi había cariño. –En Feigefossen, antes de que lo sacara de ahí, limaba las patas de las sillas, rompía las posesiones de Hildetand, soltó a las bestias de ataque una vez y también cortó las correas de la silla de montar de su hermano y de sus amigos. El rey Laufey estaba decidido a apartarlo fuera de su vista pero en cada acción él parecía negarse a ser olvidado.

Thor tomó algo de pastel de carne. Radha se acercó a tomar la fuente vacía y cambiarla por otra repleta. Skadi también se sirvió más.

–¿Cómo es qué Laufey pasó por alto su talento?

–Tienes un hijo, en su momento comprenderás que es imposible no tener expectativas acerca de ellos, tan fuertes que a veces te impiden amarlos por sí mismos; y si no las cumplen… es algo muy duro para cualquier padre –dijo Skadi y Thor supo que no estaba hablando sólo de Laufey. ¿Loki la había decepcionado? –Debes ser un gran padre para superar esas dificultades. Mi difunto rey no lo fue.

–¿Y tú? –Thor sabía que ella había abandonado a Loki aunque también sabía que lo había hecho luego de atraer hacia ella la furia de Laufey desviándola de su pupilo.

–¿Yo? ¿Qué puedo decir de mí? Cada padre hace lo mejor que puede, lo que piensa que es más conveniente para su hijo; y a mí me pasó lo mismo. La palabra final es de él. Sé que fui muy dura pero no tuve opción pues él era débil, no en lo físico –aclaró – sino en su interior.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Él no es el único enano en nuestra raza, yo misma estuve cerca de ser considerada tal. Los impedimentos físicos se pueden superar con determinación, pero una mente endeble –Skadi se calló. –No debería hablarte de esto, perdona mis palabras.

–No, continúa –Thor había encontrado una fuente de todas esas cosas que Loki siempre se resistía a contarle.

–Cómo tú digas alteza, pero será tú responsabilidad si descubres cosas que no sean de tu agrado –Loki le había dicho algo muy similar. –Él heredó dos de los peores defectos de sus padres. El orgullo inflexible del rey Laufey, el cual le impedía aceptar su deformidad; y la sensibilidad de Járnsaxa que lo empujaba a sufrir cada afrenta hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

–¿Querías entonces que aceptara ser la mofa de tu raza y el blanco de las bravuconadas de Hildetand?

–Quería que aceptara lo que era y que lo superara en vez de negarlo.

–Laufey nunca le dio la oportunidad.

–Pero Hildetand y yo sí lo hicimos.

–¡Hildetand lo golpeaba!

–Los dos reñían. Hildetand fue un abusivo pero Loki se vengó cada ocasión sin falta –el tono mesurado de Skadi le recordó a Thor que había aceptado la posibilidad de descubrir cosas desagradables. Se sosegó y ella continuó. –Los dos buscaban la forma de provocarse y hacerse daño. El rey Laufey los hacia castigar juntos pero esa fue una lección que nunca aprendieron.

–¿Lo hizo azotar?

–Sí –respondió ella parcamente y su mirada entristeció.

–Loki dijo que no. Que nunca había pasado tal cosa.

–Te mintió. ¿Nunca te has percatado de que odia mostrarse vulnerable? Una falsa altanería era su mejor defensa.

Thor sintió algo frío en su pecho.

–Debiste protegerlo de alguna forma.

–Me lo llevé a mi ciudad natal hasta que el rey nos convocó de vuelta. No tenía derecho a reclamarlo mío. Dentro de mis límites lo cuidé. Por defenderlo el rey me exilió de Utgard, me prometió darme muerte como me mostrase de nuevo ante él –le contó Skadi y bajó la mirada. –Lo echaba en falta. Mi padre era Asgeir, el comandante de los snaefellsjökull, parte del concejo del rey. Siempre me traía noticias suyas. Fui muy feliz cuando me relató que se iría de Jötunheim aunque tal felicidad se vio empañada cuando supe que sería enviado a Asgard.

–¿Por qué?

–Temí que le prodigasen el mismo escarnio o inclusive peor que en nuestro reino. Aunque también pensé que al estar lejos de su padre encontraría la forma de evadirse y labrar su propio camino. –Volvió a fijarse en Thor. –Estoy tranquila sabiendo que te ama y que inclusive llegó a darte un hijo.

–¿Qué me ama? –Thor sonrió amplio al decirlo. –¿De dónde sacas eso? –No es que lo dudara, es que estaba sorprendido de que ella se hubiera enterado de algo tan personal.

–Hildetand me lo dijo. –Thor a veces no sabía que pensar del hermano de Loki. Alzó su copa y brindó.

–Por Loki –dijo y Skadi hizo lo mismo sin dudarlo. Bebieron. –¿Te gustaría verlo? Puedo conducirte hasta él –emboscarlo en donde quiera que se hubiera metido.

–Lo veré –repuso la jötun con tal certeza que se diría que había agendado una cita con Loki. –Vendrá a buscarme.

–Puede ser algo terco.

–Lo sé –repuso ella.

.

Loki encontró a Thor leyendo un pergamino en sus habitaciones. Pasó de largo quitándose la ropa y se dejó caer en el sillón junto a su consorte. Echó una mirada sobre su hombro para averiguar qué era eso que capturaba su atención.

–Fue hábil de parte de Hildetand enviarla a ella, debo admitirlo. O lo que es más seguro, fue hábil de parte de Skadi ofrecerse a venir.

–Tu mentora es interesante –le dijo Thor abandonando la lectura para tomar en sus brazos a Loki.

–Lo es –aceptó el ojiverde sin más. –Ten cuidado, es bastante lista, no vayas a dejarle que te persuada de cederles el cofre. –Thor asintió.

–¿Aún no quieres verla?

–¿Para que querría verla? Tú eres quien dirige nuestra política exterior y este es un asunto de esa índole. No voy a acaparar tus funciones como rey.

–Loki, ella te crió y ahora está aquí. –Loki le dio una mirada de impaciencia. Thor se recordó lo que ella había dicho al terminar de cenar juntos. Estuvo seguro de que estaba por presenciar un duelo de necios. Decidió no meterse.

.

Los primeros copos de nieve cayeron pasada la media noche. Los einheriar fueron los primeros en notarlos. En Asgard no nevaba, la nieve se podía ver en la cima de las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad y a veces en Gundersheim; pero nunca en la ciudad dorada. Aunque no nevaba sobre toda la extensión de la urbe sino sólo sobre Valaskialf. Los jardines amanecieron cubiertos de blanco. Por cierto, a Karnilla por poco le da el desmayo cuando vio sus plantas medicinales chamuscadas por el frío.

Cuando Loki despertó aun nevaba. Vislumbró la nieve a través del amplio balcón de su habitación. Fue casi corriendo hasta él y se asomó. Extendió una mano atrapando un copo.

Thor observó a Loki, saliendo de la cama envuelto en una de las mantas de su cama. Vio la fascinación con la cual Loki contemplaba la nieve y supo que ella había ganado.

.

Thor los miró juntos yendo entre la nieve sin que el frío que tenía calados a los einheriar dentro de sus armaduras, los molestase en lo más mínimo.

Los siguió con la mirada sin acercárseles.

Ella se ajustó uno de los brazaletes que portaba y luego hizo algo con las manos y le mostró a Loki una flor hecha de hielo. Su dios del engaño emuló el movimiento y creó otra flor idéntica de la nada. La intercambiaron. A saber que se decían, de que hablarían. Seguía nevando sin viento. Skadi se dejó caer entre la nieve y Loki la imitó. Su consorte se la pasaba renegando de su mundo pero en ese momento se veía muy en paz.

Thor llevaba encima un manto de cuero que lo defendía del frío. Había pasado por la habitación de Hërin para descubrir que su hijo estaba tan campante como en un día de primavera. Aun así, Radha había hecho encender todas las chimeneas de las estancias reales. Mejor, pues Nari no era de la misma opinión que Hërin. Encontró a Fuya, cargándola frente al fuego envueltas en una manta de lana.

Hugin se calentó sostenido en la fíbula de su manto.

–Heimdall –dijo Thor en voz alta. El guardián había cumplido la orden que Thor le diera, la de vigilar Jötunheim.

–Te tengo nuevas que arruinarán tu día. He visto decenas de drakares aterrizando pero estos no son comerciantes. Hay mercenarios elfos oscuros. Y peor aún las tropas que avisté preparándose para el combate están perdidas.

–¿Cómo que están perdidas? ¿En una tormenta?

–No Thor, desaparecieron de mi vista. –Thor maldijo. Eso implicaba un hechicero, quizás había sido alguno de los elfos oscuros. En el espacio sus drakares desaparecían de la vista de Heimdall.

El rubio vio venir a Skadi y a Loki hacia él. El ojiverde llevaba el pelo empapado por la nieve. A ella se le adhería la túnica al cuerpo. No podía negar que Skadi era de su agrado pero lo que acababa de saber le sentó muy mal.

–No mencionaste nada sobre tropas jötun enlistándose en filas mercenarias –le dijo Thor. Ella soltó un suspiro resignado.

–Supuse que Heimdall daría con ellos tarde o temprano. Lamento la omisión.

–¿Viniste a pedirnos el cofre sabiendo que un ejército de gigantes se alista para el combate? –Loki se apartó de ella y se paró junto al dios del trueno.

–Sí.

–¿Por qué clase de imbéciles nos tomas? Que la arresten. –Dijo sin más el hechicero pero Thor lo frenó tomándolo de un brazo.

–¿Por qué mentiste? –Le preguntó el dios del trueno a Skadi.

–Les contaré toda la verdad. Lo que hagan después conmigo me tiene sin cuidado. –Loki le lanzó una mirada envenenada pero ella mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Thor.

.

Los enanos habían llegado a Jötunheim meses atrás y junto con ellos empezó aquella cadena de inesperados sucesos. Eso fue lo que Skadi les dijo a Thor y a Loki.

Eran un centenar, repartidos en tres drakares. Querían gelgja por supuesto, pieles de animales y las joyas talladas en hielo imperecedero que sólo la raza de los gigantes de hielo sabe hacer. A varios ya los conocían, los mismos mercaderes de siempre, pero también había muchas caras nuevas que buscaban riquezas y aventura. Se hospedaron en Hérdubreid, la nueva capital, para conducir desde ahí sus menesteres. Llevaban consigo textiles, armas fabricadas por ellos, licores y herramientas para intercambiar.

Debido a su valor, se requería de un permiso real para traficar el gelgja. Hildetand se los había concedido. Hicieron todo eso sin avisar a Asgard, aunque en teoría estaban obligados a hacerlo. Skadi reconoció que no fue lo más diplomático de su parte. Los enanos se portaban con el encanto de su raza, equivalente a un puñetazo en la nariz, congeniaban con el carácter hosco de los gigantes. Pero uno de ellos era diferente. Su nombre era Bölthorn. Él se había entendido bien con Hildetand. Conocía al príncipe Tryggvi y le gustaba conversar con el rey de los gigantes acerca de él y de su reino, Menelmakar; el cual era una pequeña fracción de la vasta extensión de Svartalfheim.

Poco a poco Bölthorn se fue enterando de las penurias por las que el reino de hielo pasaba. Y había llegado a una lógica conclusión. Skadi había presenciado una conversación que refirió a los reyes de Asgard en todos sus detalles.

"Poderoso Hildetand, debes recuperar el cofre de los antiguos inviernos". Dijo mesándose las largas barbas blancas que ocultaban la mitad de su rostro, no así su prominente nariz.

Hildetand se había quedado apabullado. Lo sabía, todos en el reino lo sabían.

"Esa es una empresa imposible". Fue lo que dijo. "No tengo los recursos para atacar Asgard y quitarles el cofre; además de que aunque mi raza no teme a los aesir, ni a la guerra; sin el cofre no podemos viajar entre mundos. Estamos aislados".

"Hay otras maneras de cruzar el espacio" insistió Bölthorn. "Es mentira que estés aislado, si buscas encontrarás aliados a tu causa. El enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo".

"¿Eres enemigo de Asgard?" Quiso saber Skadi.

"Soy lo que aparento, oh magnifica Skadi, un humilde mercader y comerciar es lo que hago. Yo podría, con los contactos adecuados, proveerlos de una flota de suficientes drakares que les permita abandonar su reino para ir a por lo que es suyo". Cabe señalar que aquello dejó a ambos perplejos.

"Si como dices eres un mercader, ¿qué es lo que pedirías a cambio? ¿Gelgja?" Tanteó Hildetand.

"Sí pero no sólo eso, gran Hildetand, no sabes lo que está pasando allá afuera. En este momento tu recurso más valioso es tu gente. Dame soldados y tendrás a cambio drakares"

Hildetand lo meditó un instante y dio su respuesta a Bölthorn: no.

Bölthorn decidió actuar por su cuenta. Mandó mensajes y obtuvo una respuesta. La flota de Nulka, el elfo oscuro, arribó a Jötunheim, llevando en sus filas a varios gigantes de hielo. Los mercenarios ofrecieron al pueblo devolverles el cofre a cambio de enlistarse en sus filas.

–Hildetand ha perdido el control –dijo Skadi abatida. –Se han visto orillados a esto. Nuestro propio mundo nos agrede y estamos muriendo de hambre, devorados por animales salvajes, hechos trizas por la fuerza de la naturaleza desbocada. El glaciar que sostiene Hérdubreid amenaza con resquebrajarse. Ante todo ello, se han rebelado. No todos. Mantenemos el control de Hérdubreid pero Nulka los ha convocado a las ruinas de Utgard.

–¿Por qué no nos dijiste todo esto en cuanto llegaste? –Inquirió Thor.

–Porque uno no se acerca a Loki diciéndole que Hildetand necesita un favor. –El hechicero estaba de pie mientras que Thor permanecía sentado frente a Skadi. –Señor de las tormentas, ¿leíste la petición que te hice? –Thor asintió y ella miró a Loki. –Entonces saben lo que pido en nombre de mi rey y mi reino. Que Loki sea el guardián del cofre, que acuda a nuestro mundo y calme su furia, que le muestre al pueblo que el linaje de Laufey vive y vela por ellos. Si hacemos todo eso la rebelión se aplacará, no tendrán motivos para seguir a Bölthorn y a Nulka.

–Ingenua –habló Loki. –Los motivos los tienen. Odian a los aesir y eso es más que suficiente para atacarnos si se les abre la puerta. Lo que debemos hacer es alistar las tropas y aniquilarlos.

–Juraste proteger nuestra raza –lo desafió Skadi.

–Eso lo habrá jurado un jötun pero no yo. Soy leal a Asgard. –Skadi le dijo algo en jötun a Loki. –No respondo a ese idioma –la retó el hechicero. Thor se sintió en el ojo de una tormenta.

–Basta. –Jamás pensó que tendría que llamar a la calma a Loki alguna vez.

–¿Sabes lo que pretende? ¿Con la nieve y hablándome de recuerdos de mi infancia? Quiere manipularme. Hacer que me presente ante los jötun como si apoyase el reinado de Hildetand. Que les garantice que el cofre retornará a su mundo si se someten a él. –Le soltó a Thor bajo la fría mirada de Skadi. –¿Pero sabes qué? –Se dirigió a ella –si piensas que tienes influencia sobre mí estás muy equivocada. No me importa ninguno de ustedes y tú menos que nadie.

Skadi hizo una mueca de dolor pero pronto se recobró.

–Me desposé con Hildetand –le soltó de repente.

Loki se quedó sin palabras. La miró horrorizado para, un segundo después, salir de la habitación azotando la puerta tras de sí.

–¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –Inquirió Thor.

–Para demostrarle que se equivoca en eso último que me dijo.

–Le pides demasiado. Te has acercado a él por meros intereses políticos, no porque te interese su persona.

–Es cierto, la necesidad y no el afecto fue lo que me trajo aquí. Pero él debe entender que este es su destino y que no puede simplemente negarnos. Bajo su pálida piel lleva el azul, bajo sus ojos verdes hay rojo, en sus venas corre la sangre de Ymir. Sólo él puede blandir el cofre. Sólo la familia real puede manejarlo si tienen la fuerza necesaria para controlar su poder. Hildetand y Loki son los últimos del linaje. Mi esposo, bueno, ya sabrás que es una nulidad en ese rubro pero Loki… sé que él puede hacer cosas asombrosas con el cofre. Restaurar Jötunheim es su potestad. Rey, estoy tratando de evitar una guerra. Sé que en tu reino se dicen cosas terribles acerca de nosotros, de lo monstruosos y malvados que somos. En mi mundo se dicen cosas similares acerca de los terribles aesir, los sanguinarios e inmisericordes que nos matarían bajo cualquier excusa; pero cuando te veo no encuentro nada de eso, en cambio tengo esperanza.

Thor sintió que andaba sobre el filo de una espada.

–Por el momento prohíbo tu retorno a Jötunheim y, sé que entenderás que debo considerar tus palabras. Me pides que lo convenza de apoyar a su hermano y usar el cofre ante los jötun rebeldes.

–No, te pido que lo convenzas de aceptar lo que es.

.

En otro momento de su vida, Thor hubiera dado orden inmediata de alistarse para acudir a Jötunheim y dar escarmiento a los gigantes mediante la guerra. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en el asedio de Vanaheim, en toda la gente que murió porque Eyvindur y él se apresuraron a encarar al enemigo a través de las armas antes que pensar en una salida diplomática. Más aún, el mismísimo Loki le había dicho que su padre no hubiera atacado primero y preguntado después como él hizo. De colmo, Ausmünd hizo lo que quiso con ellos, inclusive al final, cuando puso en peligro la vida de los gemelos por nada. Y ahora llegaba Skadi. Thor no debía pensarlo demasiado para percatarse de que era tan astuta o quizás más que Ausmünd. Y quién mejor la conocía, quien era más inteligente que nadie, su amado consejero, no estaba en condiciones de ayudarlo a decidir.

–No sé si debo atacar a los jötun antes de que puedan salir de su mundo y venir hacia acá, o si eso sería un error y debo atender a las palabras de Skadi –meditó. –¿Cómo le hacia mi padre para siempre estar seguro de que hacía lo correcto?

.

Loki continuó su día como si no se avecinara una hecatombe. Thor lo dejó en paz mientras meditaba lo que debía hacerse. No tenían mucho tiempo. Esa anoche cuando Loki llegó a su habitación, Thor lo esperaba sin saber aún muy bien lo que le diría pero con una decisión tomada.

–Quiero llevar el cofre a Jötunheim. –Loki sonrió al escucharlo. Se fue hacia la chimenea y se sentó frente al fuego, tomó el atizador y avivó las brasas como si tuviera frío. –Tú serás su guardián y como ella dijo les mostrarás que Ymir no los ha abandonado. Igual nos llevaremos tropas para capturar a los mercenarios de Nulka y a ese tal Bölthorn. –Loki seguía con la vista en las llamas. Thor se le acercó y se sentó junto a él. –¿Loki? ¿Me escuchaste?

–Sí.

–Entonces háblame. –El ojiverde giró el rostro para mirarlo.

–No me estás pidiendo mi opinión, me estás informando de tus disposiciones. ¿Qué otra cosa ordena mi rey?

–No es una orden.

–¿Me dejarás negarme? –Thor negó. –Entonces lo es. Debería fijarme mejor en Skadi, parece que aún puede enseñarme un par de cosas. Te ha convencido de hacer lo que le place.

–Porque es razonable. No quiero repetir los errores de Vanaheim –Thor le alcanzó una mano y Loki no huyó de su tacto. Lo pegó a su pecho, sintió su cuerpo tibio, aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos. –Ven a Jötunheim conmigo. ¿Quién mejor que tú para esta misión?

–No soy un jötun. –Thor lo apretó un poco más.

–Sí lo eres. –Loki se despegó de él para mirarlo airado. –Pero eres mucho más que eso –añadió Thor besándolo. Su dios del engaño se lo permitió, un beso breve. –Además, imagina lo que pensaría Laufey de verte retornar como salvador enarbolando su preciosa reliquia.

–Se revolcará en su tumba –dijo Loki cansinamente. –Iré pero sólo porque no confío en Skadi. No quiero que te haga una mala pasada.

.

A la mañana siguiente Thor convocó a los tres guerreros y a Sif a su sala de audiencias. Loki estaba a su lado pero no dijo ni una sola palabra mientras el dios del trueno les explicaba a sus amigos la situación en Jötunheim.

–¡Nulka! Qué los condenados de Hel devoren su alma –dijo Fandral cuando Thor llegó a esa parte del relato. –Vamos allá, tengo ganas de arrancarle un pedazo a ese hijo de troll.

–Habrá otra guerra –murmuró Hogun. –Y nada menos que con Jötunheim.

–Hildetand no está de su parte pero tampoco hace nada para impedirles unirse a Bölthorn. No quiere hacer luchar a los jötun contra los jötun pero tendrá que desembalar sus cojones así se lance a una guerra civil –fue la opinión de Sif.

–Hay otra opción –dijo Thor y procedió a explicarles lo que dijo Skadi acerca de Loki y el cofre. Sif se mostró conforme pero los otros tres no estaban tan convencidos. –Esto es lo que haremos –dijo Thor: –Volstagg, dispondrás de los hired más experimentados que tengas, unos que hayan estado antes en Jötunheim. Llévate igual algunos alfh, no volveré a olvidarme de ellos.

–¿Cuántos?

–Unos dos mil. No quiero provocar a los jötun a declararnos la guerra si no hace falta, son para apresar a Nulka y los suyos. Fandral y Hogun, se quedarán en Asgard pero quiero que tengan listos a los ulfhednar para luchar, que duerman con la espada al cinto y que estén listos para el llamado a las armas.

–Cómo si estuviéramos en campamento y no en la ciudad –dijo Fandral.

–Así mismo. Si tuviéramos que llegar a las hostilidades mayores deberán enviarlos a Jötunheim tan rápido que no tengan tiempo de reaccionar. Sif, toma una unidad de ulfhednar, igual vienes conmigo. –En Vanaheim le había demostrado que sus acciones eran prudentes y acertadas, justo necesitaba eso.

–Alguien tiene que cuidarte las espaldas –respondió la diosa, Hogun le tomó una mano y la pareja se sonrió.

–Muy bien. Alisten lo necesario para encarar el clima, por lo que Skadi me dijo ese podría ser nuestro peor enemigo. –Thor finalmente posó sus ojos en Loki.

–Necesitaremos un regente ahora que partimos los dos.

–Ragnheidur –dijo Loki cruzándose de brazos y sin dudarlo.

–¡Fafnir! –Tronó Thor y el aludido entró corriendo. Thor le indicó llamar de inmediato al gobernador de Gundersheim. Sus amigos se dispersaron cada cual a cumplir con sus deberes.

–Aprecio tu confianza –dijo Thor y Loki negó.

–En realidad he decidido matar a Skadi y voy allá para hacerlo parecer un accidente –apuntó con una sonrisa. Thor lo miró asustado. –Estoy de broma –añadió Loki y el rubio se relajó.

Ragnheidur llegó en ese momento. Nadie lo anunció. Los reyes se pusieron de pie y Thor le tendió el sello real.

.

Thor puso a sus escuderos a preparar los pertrechos, armas, provisiones y demases que Loki y él necesitarían. Valdis no supo decirles donde estaba Skadi y Loki lo riñó por ello. A Thor no le preocupaba. Skadi no podía irse sin su permiso y no creía que estuviera hurtando el cofre o haciendo nada por el estilo. La mujer tenía una dignidad que no cuadraba con puñaladas traperas. Thor se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo acompañado del hechicero. Aunque Loki a veces se perdía de estar con su hijo debido a su labor como rey, era la primera vez que abandonaba el reino dejándolo.

La nieve que Skadi había convocado ya se derretía pero Valaskialf seguía helado. En la alcoba de los infantes, encontraron a las niñeras, a su madre Frigga sosteniendo en brazos a Nari; y a Skadi. La gigante estaba sentada sobre la alfombra, Hërin estaba junto a ella halando los brazaletes en sus manos. El ojiverde se acercó como una fiera a punto de atacar para defender a su cría.

–Hijos –los saludó Frigga. –Todo el palacio sabe ya que Ragnheidur ha sido nombrado regente. –Thor supuso que el aludido no organizaría un festejo por ello. –Eso quiere decir que ambos están por irse.

El dios del trueno asintió.

Hërin reparó en Loki y se levantó para correr a sus brazos. Skadi lo miró de forma maternal que no hizo sino aumentar el descontento de Loki.

–Papá, papá –el ojiverde lo levantó en vilo y lo abrazó.

–Esperamos regresar pronto. –Dijo Thor acercándose a Frigga. Se inclinó un momento sobre Nari y le acarició una mejilla. La niña ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo.

–Aquí la tienes –le dijo Frigga y Thor la levantó con cuidado.

–Iremos al reino de hielo –le contó a la bebé. –Volveremos pronto, pórtate bien. –Su pequeña vanir estaba recuperada y empezaba a demostrar apego hacia él. Thor sentía cierta satisfacción de pensar que no era tan mal tutor después de todo.

–Papá Thol –Thor sintió un tirón en la pernera de su pantalón. Era Hërin quien le tendía los brazos como siempre hacía cuando Thor cargaba a Nari. El dios del trueno se rió pero lo izó con facilidad. Uno en cada brazo. Le dio un beso a cada uno y los devolvió, Nari a brazos de Fuya y Hërin a los de Ásta.

–Skadi, vienes con nosotros. –La gigante asintió y se puso de pie.

–Alteza Frigga, que Ymir sea contigo –le dio el deseo más elevado que los jötun tenían. Loki le indicó la puerta y ella salió tras despedirse de Hërin sin llegar a tocarlo. El hechicero miró a Ásta dispuesto a reprenderla pero Frigga se adelantó a hablar.

–Me pidió conocerlo y se lo permití. –Eso desarmó a Loki. –Cuidaremos bien de él en su ausencia.

–Juega papá –dijo Hërin queriendo escapar de brazos de Ásta para ir a por Loki.

–Ven Hërin, papá volverá después a jugar contigo –le dijo la niñera apartándolo. El hechicero se detuvo un momento junto a la cuna de Hërin y desprendió el leding que colgaba ahí.

–Iré por la reliquia –le dijo a Thor y se separó de él, se despidió de Frigga con un beso en la mejilla. –Pon einheriar a seguir a Skadi –dijo antes de abandonar la estancia.

Thor se rezagó un momento para acercarse a su madre. Frigga lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo colmó de bendiciones. Thor las había escuchado toda su vida, el ruego de su madre a Yggdrasil porque volviera a salvo, su petición a númenes bélicos y del destino porque no apartaran a su hijo de su lado y otros murmullos más, sólo para oídos de Thor que estaban dichos en una lengua incomprensible para él pero que lo hacían sentirse amado.

–Volveré pronto. –Le dijo al final besándola en la mejilla igual que hiciera Loki.

.

El Bifrost los dejó a las afueras de Hérdubreid. La nueva capital estaba tallada en hielo frente un claro entre el mar, anteriormente, congelado mar Öskjuvath y un glaciar altísimo e imponente el cual ahora amenazaba con resquebrajarse destruyéndola. Destellaba bajo la luz del sol como si fuera un diamante. Un río corría por en medio circundado por varios puentes. Hérdubreid reflejaba la luz del sol causando daño a la vista. Era muy diferente de Utgard, la anterior capital, la cual estaba concebida para defenderse de ataques. En cambio esta urbe de menor tamaño era una pieza de arte en sí misma, al centro de la misma se alzaba un castillo tallado en el mismísimo glaciar. Thor observó de soslayo a Loki. Sabía que había crecido en ese lugar, observó que sus ojos verdes destilaban nostalgia por un momento antes de que adoptara un semblante decidido.

Volstagg había llevado consigo dos mil hired y mil alfh. Sif por su parte comandaba doscientos fieros guerreros ulfhednar entre los que contaba un grupo de ochenta skjaldmö.

–Aquí viene la comitiva de bienvenida –dijo Volstagg observando que, en efecto un grupo de gigantes de hielo iba hacia ellos.

Skadi se adelantó, la recibieron sin reverencias pero con el máximo respeto. Después de todo era su reina.

–Hildetand nos espera.

.

El rey de los jötun era el más grande de todos. Su esposa en cambio parecía pequeña y frágil a su lado. Hildetand descendió de su trono para ir a ella. No se saludaron con ningún gesto emotivo pero él le tendió una mano, esa a la que le faltaban un par de dedos; Skadi la aceptó. En la forma en que Hildetand la miraba no había la pasión que Loki inspiraba en Thor o el cariño de Frigga y Odín, pero en cambio la observaba con respeto y admiración. Junto al trono de Hildetand había sido tallado otro pero ninguno de los dos se sentó, tenían prisa.

–Luz de los nueve –habló ella dirigiéndose a Thor. –Te agradecemos tu ayuda y ratificamos nuestra lealtad a ti.

Hildetand asintió.

–Los desacuerdos que hayamos tenido acerca del vasallaje quedarán más que zanjados, te lo aseguro –dijo el rey de los gigantes. Loki bufó de manera audible.

Thor y Hildetand se pusieron de acuerdo en dar caza a los mercenarios, era seguro que se defenderían, los que sobrevivieran serían repartidos para ser sometidos a la justicia de ambos reinos. Bölthorn quedaría en manos aesir.

–Se esconden en las ruinas de Utgard, la cual está a una jornada de camino. Cuando mi gente recapacite sobre sus lealtades estaremos en condiciones de atacar. Entretanto se alojarán aquí, todo está dispuesto. –El gigante miró a su hermano. Thor pudo imaginarse lo que pensaba: "el pequeño Loki viene a salvar el día". Era fácil deducir que la idea de involucrar al ojiverde había sido de Skadi y no de Hildetand. –Debo hablar contigo.

–Lo supuse. Tu deuda para conmigo es grande –se limitó a decir Loki.

–¿Deuda? –Skadi apoyó una mano en el brazo de su esposo y Hildetand calló.

.

Volstagg vigiló que se les sirviera de comer a sus tropas y que fueran alojados cómodamente. Iban a quedarse en un salón grupal. Los gigantes procuraron encender todos fuegos de la habitación para proporcionar mayor comodidad a sus aliados, los hired se sentaron envueltos en pieles pero todos estaban tensos y ninguno soltó sus armas para ponerse más cómodos. Al pelirrojo se le antojaba extraño estar ahí, ser atendido por jötun cuando en el pasado había tenido que combatirlos. Cuando le contó a Margrét a dónde se dirigía y lo que iban a hacer, ella se mostró muy mortificada. Lo cubrió de bendiciones que no hacían sino evidenciar su preocupación. El león de Asgard le aseguró que a peores sitios lo había enviado Odín y que todo estaría bien. Iban en misión diplomática más que de combate.

Sif andaba entre sus mujeres guerreras. Tenía una capitán para ellas, la vencedora del segundo puesto en el torneo de Høstblót. Era una pelirroja cubierta de pecas llamada Svana. Volstagg ya había probado sus habilidades, tenía un talento similar al de Sif, aunque aún le faltaba mucho. Ellas nunca habían estado en Jötunheim, estaban asombradas contemplando a los gigantes y la construcción que las rodeaba. Sif se alejó y se paró junto a Volstagg.

–Quizá debiste dejarlas, esta no es misión para ellas.

–No les haré ninguna concesión por su género. Sería una burla si procediera de tal manera –dijo ella. Volstagg le dio la razón. –Tampoco las lanzaré a la refriega si los gigantes nos atacan, aunque un poco de carne de mercenario les vendría bien para curtirlas. Las pondré en la retaguardia. –El león de Asgard volvió a asentir, las guerreras eran infantería ligera, principalmente arqueras.

Volstagg se fijó bien en su amiga. Sif iba metida en un abrigo de pieles pero tiritaba casi imperceptiblemente.

–¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Volstagg. Ella asintió. Jamás se quejaba de nada, arrostraba los mismos peligros que sus compañeros, las mismas penurias y dificultades.

–Volstagg, Sif –los llamó uno de sus hired. –Thor los llama.

.

Fueron conducidos a la explanada frente al castillo. Desde ahí se contemplaba el gran glaciar y el mar. Öskjuvath tenía una belleza que hechizaba la vista, su oleaje casi inexistente lo hacía lucir como un espejo de acero bruñido.

–Es un engaño –dijo un jötun viendo lo que Sif veía. Ella tuvo que alzar la vista para mirar a su interlocutor. –Está plagado de serpientes marinas capaces de engullirnos de un solo bocado. Nadan fuera de su jaula de hielo cerca de la superficie. Son difíciles de matar.

No podían pescar, y las tormentas les dificultaban cazar.

–¿De qué viven? –Se preguntó Sif en sus pensamientos.

La explanada se fue abarrotando poco a poco. De los ases sólo estaban ellos dos. Más y más jötun se arremolinaron en ese sitio hasta que Sif estuvo segura de que todo Hérdubreid se encontraba en ese lugar.

.

Thor observó a Loki despojarse de sus ropas de aesir y vestirse a la manera de los jötun, lo cual implicaba estar casi desnudo. Se puso un quitón que le llegaba a las rodillas pero que dejaba al descubierto su torso y sus brazos, estaba descalzo. Hildetand le tendió un brazalete como el que él portaba, signo de su rango. Su hermano le devolvía la ciudadanía y volvía a ponerlo en la línea de sucesión. Dos derechos que Laufey le había vedado pero que ahora podían considerarse inclusive adulación. Skadi se acercó a trenzarle el cabello pero Loki se apartó de ella. Se colgó el leding del cuello, por un brevísimo instante le dirigió una mirada cargada de ansiedad a Thor el cual la captó pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, el semblante de Loki tenía fría resolución. Finalmente cambió sus colores. Thor pudo ver la magnificencia de las líneas que surcaban su piel, la tonalidad azulada de su raza que hacía ver su cabello aún más negro. Manos de uñas negras y ojos rojos en su rostro delgado. Loki hizo un movimiento con las manos y el cofre de los antiguos inviernos, depositado cerca, surgió entre ellas. Lo sujetó con determinación. Skadi lo contemplaba con cierta emoción en su semblante pero no se atrevió a decirle ni una sola palabra.

.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron. Thor y Skadi iban a salir primero. El dios del trueno se fijó en el leding que ella llevaba al cuello.

–¿Lleva tu nombre tallado? –Le preguntó.

–No –respondió ella llevándose una mano a la joya. –Dice "Rtand", que significa "valor" y es la runa de Hildetand. Los esposos suelen intercambiarlos –explicó y aunque su semblante se dulcificó no llegó a sonreír. Era fría, con todos. Un heraldo los anunció y ambos salieron a la explanada.

–Ella me preocupa, parece influir en Thor –le bisbiseó Volstagg a Sif. Su rey fue a ellos y se paró a su lado.

–¿A esto vinimos? –Inquirió Sif.

–Sí, Loki debe probarles que el linaje de Ymir sigue vivo. –Fue la respuesta.

Hildetand y Loki aparecieron juntos.

–Nornas, me había olvidado de su aspecto –dijo Sif mirando a su amigo. A pesar de haber retornado a su forma original seguía desentonando sobremanera en comparación con los demás.

Los jötun guardaron un silencio reverencial a la vista del cofre. Hildetand levantó la voz y habló en su lengua. Les dio un discurso de tono firme y aguerrido aunque no fue largo. Cuando terminó retrocedió dejando a Loki a la vista de su pueblo. El hechicero levantó el cofre por encima de él y la reliquia brilló.

Loki lo había usado sólo una vez antes y en esa ocasión no fue para liberar su poder, sino todo lo contrario. Esta vez sintió el frío que emanaba del cofre recorriendo su cuerpo por completo. Le pareció que la reliquia se hacía cada vez más pesada, temió soltarla así que la sujetó más fuerte. Entendió porque cuando lo empleaba, Laufey no podía moverse de su sitio. Su poder era tal que no permitía hacer otra cosa que resistirlo. Loki sintió su corazón latiendo acelerado, la reliquia lo cimbraba y él intentaba contenerla de liberar toda su magia. Debía manejarla y dirigirla. Las funestas palabras de Karnilla acerca de su seidh sellado de mala manera le vinieron a la mente, procuró apartarlas y concentrarse en su cometido. Los gigantes lo observaban sin apartar sus ojos de él. Loki se mordió los labios, se tensó. El efecto de su magia haciéndole daño, como cuando intentó aprender de Svadilfari, se dejó sentir. Tragó su propia sangre y resistió.

–Soy hijo de Ymir, debes servirme –pensó. La reliquia pareció responderle, el viento se arremolinó en torno a él y silbó.

Sif sintió el aire gélido cortándole las mejillas. El brazo de Thor la sostuvo conforme la temperatura descendía varios grados. Loki se había perdido entre ventisca y hielo. Inclusive Hildetand había tenido que apartarse de él. Skadi estaba rígida como una estatua a la expectativa igual que su pueblo. Un murmullo llenó los oídos de Sif, no necesitaba entender su lenguaje para entender que oraban, a saber si le rogaban a dios creador que no los dejase morir o a Loki que lograra su cometido, ambas cosas eran lo mismo en ese momento. La ventisca cesó de golpe y Sif pudo contemplar una estela de colores que surcaba los cielos. Hubo exclamaciones entre los jötun colmadas de alivio y esperanza. Y todos a una, como si fueran un solo hombre se hincaron.

–La aurora boreal es para ellos el río donde transitan las almas de sus muertos, la cual los guía hasta su dios Ymir –le explicó Thor en voz queda.

La reliquia brillaba en manos de Loki como una pequeña estrella. El anochecer caía sobre ellos y aun cuando la magia del cofre cesó la aurora no se extinguió. El hijo menor de Laufey miró en derredor a su pueblo arrodillado, las manos le temblaban y sintió que iba a desvanecerse enfrente de ellos cuando por fin les había demostrado que no era una patética aberración como su padre había pensado. Les dio la espalda sin una sola palabra para refugiarse de vuelta en el castillo. Ni siquiera fue capaz de decirles una sola palabra.

–Algo le pasa a Loki –añadió Thor soltando a Sif. Miró a su consorte tenso, respirando agitado. Skadi igual estaba al pendiente de él y se le acercó para sostenerlo pero Loki rechazó su tacto y volvió al interior del castillo por su propio pie. Thor los siguió, en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la vista el hechicero le hizo una señal al dios del trueno. Thor por poco y no lo frena en su trayectoria al suelo.

–Sígueme –le pidió Skadi recogiendo el cofre que había caído al suelo. Thor llevó en vilo a Loki quien yacía agotado entre sus brazos.

.

Loki terminó en la misma habitación donde se había alistado. Los reyes de Jötunheim la habían destinado para uso de Loki y Thor. Era acogedora, para los estándares del reino. Cuando entraron Loki se desprendió de Thor y trastabilló al cuarto de baño. Skadi y Thor lo escucharon vomitar. El dios del trueno volvió a seguirlo. Lo encontró enjugándose el rostro, limpiándose un hilo de sangre que le corría por la barbilla. A Thor le vino a la memoria el fallido intento de Loki de aprender la magia de los elfos oscuros. Su dios del engaño se irguió un poco más recuperado. Volvió a la habitación donde Skadi aguardaba.

–¿Qué pasa con tu seidh? –Preguntó Skadi al verlo.

–¿Decepcionada? –Preguntó a su vez Loki dejándose caer sobre su lecho cubierto de pieles. –Cumplí con mi parte.

–No es por eso que viniste. Tu leding lleva tallada la inscripción "Loptr". Tú sabes porque el rey Laufey te nombró así. Eres el aliento que da vida, pero lo que hiciste allá afuera no es suficiente… Debías retornar Öskjuvath a su estado original. –Thor dimensionó lo que Skadi pedía. Ese mar era gigantesco y le parecía una tarea monumental. –Yo conocí los alcances de tu magia, siempre pensé…

–No te atrevas a darme sermones –la interrumpió Loki sobándose las sienes. –No es que no aprecie nuestras pequeñas conversaciones es sólo que… no lo hago. –Le dijo en tono burlón para adoptar después uno más serio. –¿Piensas que estoy aquí de buena gana cumpliendo con mi deber? No te debo nada, en todo caso estoy haciendo todo esto por Thor. –El dios del trueno procuró no mostrarse impresionado aunque lo estaba. –Lo convenciste de que este es el mejor modo de proceder y en aras de ello le he permitido guiarme hasta aquí. Déjanos solos.

–Loki –Skadi suavizó su tono de voz. –En verdad me preocupas, puedo hacer venir a los arcanos.

–Lo que te preocupa no soy yo, sino que sea incapaz de servir a tus propósitos. No necesito a los arcanos, voy a estar bien.

–¿Algo le pasa a tu seidh? –Volvió a preguntar Skadi. Loki se rehusó a responder, Thor intervino, decidió que ya había sido suficiente.

–Déjalo –le pidió Thor. –Lo que necesita es descansar. Mañana continuaremos de acuerdo al plan.

–Cómo tú ordenes –le respondió Skadi solícita. –Si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo.

Ella salió dejando el cofre y una estela de silencio tras de sí.

–Loki –el hechicero se recostó nuevamente. Thor le acarició un hombro desnudo. Los orbes rojos de su consorte lo enfocaron. –¿Qué paso allá afuera? Te vi en Alfheim usar el cofre y esta vez te ha costado domar su poder. –No comprendía que sucedía con la magia de Loki.

El hechicero se quedó en silencio y cerró los ojos sobre el lecho, parecía ansiar descansar más que nada pero Thor tomó asiento sobre la cama, dejando en claro que la conversación sucedería.

–Es por el sello que le puse a mi magia como foreldrar –inició Loki –al arrancarme esa magia trastoqué todo mi seidh y ahora no puedo aprender, ni utilizarlo a mi antojo y mucho menos izar el cofre –su tono sonó resentido. Loki se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sobre todo parecía frustrado –no puedo congelar Öskjuvath, ni salvar Hérdubreid, cuando intento hacer magia que demanda mucha potencia se revierte en mi contra, me desgarra y me consume, por eso… antes moriría en el intento.

Thor se recostó a su lado, buscó las palabras que confortaran mejor a Loki, quería asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que encontrarían la solución. Sus dedos siguieron acariciando las líneas de sus tatuajes ancestrales, le dio un beso en un hombro.

–Hablé con Karnilla –continuó Loki de la nada –a pesar de que puede verlo no me arriesgo a pedirle que lo rompa, ella duda de poder lograrlo y teme dejarme en este estado mutilado e incompleto permanentemente. –Thor comprendió que extrañaba su magia. Loki ya le había dicho en el pasado que su seidh le era esencial, como otra parte de su cuerpo. –Quise creer que el cofre no requería gran parte de mi magia, que al ser una reliquia sería más su fuerza que la mía, que podría usarlo con facilidad y… –hubo desespero en su voz.

Thor lo abrazó entonces, inesperadamente Loki se giró y se sujetó a él, enterrando el rostro en el pecho de Thor, el cual no pudo sentir su tacto pues llevaba encima todavía gruesa ropa para el frío.

–Tampoco puedo volver a mi forma aesir por el momento, seguro que odias verme así.

–Claro que no –habló por fin Thor. –Me gusta esta forma tuya también. –Loki bufó incrédulo. –Yo jamás miento –añadió Thor. El dios del trueno sabía que debía decirle algo más que aquello pero Loki le había arrebatado su consejo de acudir a Karnilla, y para él, ellos dos eran de los hechiceros más poderosos que existían en los nueve. Tampoco quería asegurarle sólo porque sí, que todo estaría bien pues en el pasado, cuando estuvo preñado de Hërin, Loki se había lanzado hasta los infiernos por una solución. No quería que eso volviera pasar. Buscó un poco de elocuencia y mientras lo hacía volvió a recostar a Loki y lo cubrió con las pieles que fungían como mantas.

–Thor. –Loki interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. –Gracias por no decir nada acerca de mi fracaso.

Thor suspiró, quizás lo mejor era lo que estaba haciendo, estar para él.

.

Amaneció con densas nubes de tormenta oscureciendo el cielo. El mar se agitaba con un oleaje cada vez más fuerte anticipándose a lo que vendría.

Los jötun que negaron a Hildetand como rey, avanzaban hacia Hérdubreid. Todos habían contemplado las luces de la aurora y ahora respondían a su llamado. Habían dejado Utgard en cuanto el fluir del río de las almas iluminó el cielo nocturno. Con las primeras luces del alba se adentraron en la nueva capital del reino en lenta procesión. Entre ellos iban los enanos de Bölthorn, custodiados por gigantes sembrados de cicatrices de guerra.

Un heraldo corrió a avisarle a Hildetand de su regreso. El plan de Skadi había funcionado.

Hildetand y Skadi salieron a su encuentro rodeados de sus guerreros. Thor iba con ellos. Por segunda vez se encontraba haciendo mancuerna con quien en un pasado había luchado a muerte. Las calles de la ciudad estaban repletas de jötun que poco a poco se adentraron en la explanada del castillo tallado en el glaciar. Los gigantes juraron lealtad a su rey. Su revuelta parecía haberse disuelto.

–Hay un problema –le susurró Skadi a Thor. Ellos se quedaron algo apartados de Hildetand. –Esperan la restauración de nuestro mundo, pero si lo que vimos ayer es todo lo que Loki puede hacer con el cofre… –ella no tuvo que terminar la frase. Se volverían a alzar en su contra cuando descubrieran que el peligro no había pasado. –El rey Laufey estaba convencido de que ninguno de sus hijos sería capaz de esgrimir el cofre, tenía puestas sus esperanzas en sus nietos. Ustedes tienen un hijo pero no creo que la paciencia de mi pueblo dure tanto como para aguardar a conocer si posee los dones necesarios.

–Loki puede hacerlo –le aseguró Thor. –Yo he presenciado algunas cosas que es capaz de hacer con su magia. Su seidh está trastocado por motivos que no puedo revelarte, pero se recobrará y entonces te aseguro que te va a asombrarte.

–No quiero dudar de tu palabra, mi rey, pero…

–Entonces no lo hagas Thor y ella se aplacó en el acto.

Los gigantes se apartaron dejando pasar entre sus filas a los enanos.

–Bölthorn –dijo Hildetand llamando la atención de Thor.

El instigador de la revuelta era un enano de cabellos y barba encanecidos. Avanzaba erguido sin el mínimo asomo de temor.

–Hildetand, nuestro rey –habló uno de los jötun. –Capturamos a este desleal traidor y te lo entregamos en muestra de arrepentimiento. Lamentablemente los mercenarios huyeron.

Hildetand se acercó al enano, la hoja de hielo se formó en su mano. Skadi corrió a su lado y detuvo su mano. Le murmuró algo al gigante el cual cambió de idea, se giró a Thor.

–Acordamos que los enanos quedarían bajo tu custodia –el dios del trueno asintió.

.

Sif puso a sus skjaldmö a salvaguardar a los enanos. Eran pocos, ninguno guerrero. Estaban muy tranquilos a pesar de que acababan de ser arrestados por incitar la desobediencia de los gigantes.

–¿Esto es todo? –Preguntó Volstagg yendo entre los prisioneros, los cuales estaban encadenados, sentados en el salón donde se alojaban los asgardianos. –Ya podemos mandar un mensaje a Fandral y Hogun, de qué en lugar de preparar tropas mejor nos preparen un banquete de bienvenida –dijo el león de Asgard.

Sif se rió.

–Thor ha cambiado, trata de no derramar sangre innecesariamente. –Dijo ella con orgullo.

Los reyes de Asgard entraron en ese momento. Se dirigieron a los prisioneros.

–Bölthorn –habló Thor. –¿Dónde quedó tu aliado Nulka?

El aludido se puso de pie haciendo tintinear las cadenas que los sujetaban. Miró a Thor cuan alto era.

–Nulka no era mi aliado, poderoso Thor. Soy un mercader y comerciar es lo que hago. No me considero a mí mismo un instigador sino un facilitador. Hace tiempo el mercenario me envió un mensaje, sabedor de que mi ruta comercial terminaba aquí, me dijo que requería de nuevas tropas de jötun y que si yo llegase a enterarme de gigantes que deseaban dejar atrás este mundo se lo hiciera saber. Ese fue todo mi rol. –Thor miró a Loki el cual negó, no le creía. El enano reparó entonces en el hechicero. –¡Por la barba de Frey! –Exclamó.

Loki fue a él y se agachó acercándole el rostro.

–¿Acaso no sabías que tenías prohibido venir a este mundo sin nuestro permiso? ¿O con qué argumentos tirados de los pelos pretendes escapar de esa acusación?

Bölthorn se sonrió casi viperinamente y Loki retrocedió. El enano lo evaluaba como si fuera una pieza de mercancía que codiciaba.

–Soy culpable de eso último excelentísima alteza. Llévenme a Asgard y denme sentencia.

–Está demasiado tranquilo –agregó Volstagg. –¿Le damos escarmiento aquí mismo? –Le preguntó a Thor haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

–No –dijo Thor. – A menos que siga rehusándose a responderme. ¿Dónde quedó Nulka?

–No lo sé. Los jötun se volvieron en su contra cuando vislumbraron la aurora y supieron que el cofre había vuelto a su reino. Él les prometió dinero a cambio de sus servicios como guerreros pero se rehusaron, inclusive los que tenía bajo su mando, los que trajo consigo le dieron la espalda. Cuando se dio cuenta de que eran inmanejables ordenó a sus elfos levar anclas y nos dejó a merced de los gigantes. Por fortuna pude convencerlos de que valíamos más para Hildetand vivos que muertos.

–Sif, vigílenlos bien. Será cómo Bölthorn dice, los llevaremos a Asgard –ordenó Thor. La diosa asintió.

–¿Partiremos pronto? –Inquirió ella.

–Aún no, quedan pendientes por resolver –dijo Thor y se retiró.

Loki se rezagó un momento. Bölthorn seguía sin despegar la mirada de él.

–¿Qué miras? –Le inquirió el hechicero al enano.

–Tengo un poco de seidh, puedo verlo en los demás. Hay algo malo contigo –dijo Bölthorn. –Eres un monstruo deforme.

–¡Calla! –Dijo Volstagg dándole un empellón. El enano cayó entre los suyos quienes lo ayudaron a enderezarse. Se quedó sentado y no volvió a mirar a Loki, el cual se alejó siguiendo a Thor.

.

La noche empezaba a caer. La tormenta se había desencadenado. Las estrellas se habían ocultado completamente bajo el manto de las nubes, el viento aullaba con furia azotando los ventanales del castillo. Thor había acudido a verificar el estado de sus hombres junto con Skadi, la cual aseguró que haría lo posible porque el frío no los dañara. Hildetand en cambio aprovechó para hablar con su hermano.

Se cruzó con varios de sus jötun que iban por castillo antes de llegar a su puerta. Golpeó dos veces antes de entrar.

–Loki –el menor se veía cada vez más irritado por estar en Jötunheim. A Hildetand siempre le había molestado que Loki no fuera capaz o no le diera la gana de sobrellevar las cosas con mejor disposición. Se quejaba demasiado para su gusto. Loki lo miró sin ocultar su desprecio y Hildetand se recordó que estaban actuando civilizadamente para ayudar a su reino. –Vine a decirte que sé que el cofre no es nada fácil de usar. –Él ya había pasado por todo eso aunque a Loki parecía que se le olvidaba. –Te vi en apuros ayer.

–¿Y viniste a restregármelo?

–Cierra tu sucia bocaza medio minuto –pidió antes de que perdiera los estribos.

Skadi le había dicho, con suma preocupación, que quizás Loki no fuera capaz de restaurar su mundo. Pero Hildetand se rehusó a considerar que estuvieran tan jodidos como para no tener esperanzas. Loki podía hacerlo, claro que podía.

–Te escucho. Háblame gran Hildetand, destila palabras cargadas de sabiduría.

–Vete a la mierda Loki. Creo que eres más agradable de tratar con Thor cerca. Te traje algo que quizá te ayude a dominar el cofre –acotó mostrándole un libro.

Loki se puso de pie para ir por él. Un ejemplar enorme, propio de los gigantes.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Un libro de la familia –explicó Hildetand. –Narrado por Laufey, su padre, el padre de éste y todos nuestros antepasados. Habla sobre nuestra reliquia.

–No sabía que existiera una recopilación así –dijo Loki leyendo las runas de la portada.

–Nunca fuiste el hijo favorito de padre. Ya puestos, yo tampoco, no creas que me lo dio, lo tomé de Feigefossen cuando lo abandonamos. En todo caso creo que lo guardaba para tu hijo. –Al final del día tenían en común el ser una gran decepción para su padre. –Te lo presto, seguro te será más útil de lo que me es a mí y podremos zanjar este maldito atolladero –vaticinó.

Loki tomó el libro sin darle las gracias, no es que Hildetand las esperara. Se sentó poniendo el ejemplar en sus rodillas y de inmediato lo abrió. Estaba lleno de diagramas y de largas narraciones de hazañas hechas por los reyes de Jötunheim con ayuda de la reliquia.

–Fascinante –musitó Loki.

Hildetand se sabía ese libro, lo había leído algunas veces. Nunca lo había encontrado así porque por mucho que lo estudiara su ineptitud no mejoraba.

–Te pareces a padre –añadió.

–Eso es lo más insultante que me has dicho –dijo Loki sin desprender los ojos del libro.

–Él igual se pasó la vida renegando de ti, me parece justo que le devuelvas el favor. Si te hubiera encontrado digno estoy seguro de que te habría enseñado muchas cosas pero ahora tendrás que apañártelas por ti mismo, cómo siempre. –Loki alzó la mirada y lo observó como si no lo reconociera. –Quería decirte que a pesar de que me la hiciste buena en la última guerra aprecio que ahora estés aquí y… que si alguna vez ese imbécil que tienes por esposo te hace una mala pasada puedes contar conmigo.

Loki se quedó pensando sin saber que decir y mejor no dijo nada. Las cosas tornaron en incomodidad pero no tuvieron que seguir en aquella extraña escena. De repente el castillo se cimbró. Hildetand se supo bajo ataque, esos sacos de estiércol mercenarios debían seguir en su reino. Corrió a la puerta pero Loki no se movió como si ese no fuera su problema.

.

Nëhja llevaba medio siglo al servicio de Nulka. Su lealtad era tal que ni por un instante se sintió en casa estando en Jötunheim y tampoco se sintió remotamente como un traidor por lo que estaba por hacer. Había entregado a Bölthorn en manos de Hildetand. No estaba seguro si la idea había sido del enano o de Nulka. Su pequeño aliado no parecía preocupado de que al rey jötun le diera por cortarle la cabeza y si a él no le preocupaba Nëhja decidió que a él tampoco. Nulka le había ordenado llevar consigo a sus jötun, apenas un centenar, y presentarse junto con el resto del "rebaño".

–Entrarás en la fortaleza y averiguarás donde guardan el cofre para luego sustraerlo. –Aquello era una enorme blasfemia pero Nëhja, pensó que si la familia real no era capaz de salvaguardar la reliquia no la merecían. –Yo los distraeré para cubrir tu escape. Nos veremos en Hvergelmir. –Fueron las instrucciones.

No le costó demasiado enterarse de que fue el hijo menor de Laufey, el que había nacido deforme, el que había convocado la aurora; pero además ese mismo hijo ahora le pertenecía a los asgardianos que estaban ahí, tan entrometidos como siempre.

Nëhja lo había seguido sigilosamente por el castillo. Los jötun no se cubrían de guardias, sirvientes, heraldos y demás lamebotas que en otras cortes eran indispensables. Había visto al jötun de negros cabellos entrar en una habitación junto con el dios del trueno. Nëhja no quería luchar con Thor por el cofre. Sería imposible huir con la reliquia si todo el maldito castillo se percataba de sus intenciones. Había ordenado a sus gigantes apostarse en las salidas pero también en el corredor que llevaba a esa habitación. Esperarían por la distracción de Nulka para también liberar a los enanos. Thor se fue pero fue sustituido por Hildetand. Nëhja empezaba a considerar la empresa como imposible. El cofre nunca se quedaría sin alguien que lo vigilara.

Cuando el castillo se cimbró supo que era hora de actuar. Hildetand salió presuroso dejando al hijo menor de Laufey. Nëhja no iba a esperar a que le dejara libre el camino, estaba seguro de que podía con él. Dos de sus hombres se le unieron.

Irrumpieron de golpe.

.

Skadi había hecho que encendieran los fuegos de la habitación de los aesir y les había hecho repartir pieles para cubrirlos. Las skjaldmö de Sif temblaban pero ninguna se quejaba, los hired en cambio pidieron vino el cual pronto les fue entregado. Los más estoicos de todos eran los alfh.

–¿Qué tan mal están? –Preguntó Thor.

–No es nada –dijo Sif. –¿Te acuerdas cuando tu padre nos hacía avanzar en Alfheim a marchas casi forzadas? –Thor asintió, cuando andaban cazando a Adalster. –Eso si era frío.

El castillo se cimbró. Sif y Thor se pusieron alerta de inmediato.

–Estamos bajo ataque –dijo un heraldo jötun. Sus compañeros dejaron su beatifica labor y se fueron en tropel a la entrada.

–Los mercenarios –dijo Volstagg dejando de lado su vino y tomando su hacha de guerra.

–Thor –lo llamó Sif. Inquiriéndole si los enviaría a la refriega en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

–Yo iré. Sif vigila a los prisioneros. –Se giró al pelirrojo. –¡Volstagg! La infantería pesada.

Los alfh y los hired se pusieron en pie levantando escudos largos y pesadas sarisas. Siguieron a Thor dejando tras de sí las pieles, la bebida y a las skjaldmö.

.

Thor se unió a Hildetand en una de las torres de guardia. El rey jötun no podía ver a los malditos elfos oscuros. La poca visibilidad les daba la ventaja.

–¿Con qué nos disparan? –Bramó cuando un nuevo proyectil incendiario se puso a la vista justo antes de impactar el castillo. Les estaban atacando sin descanso. –El viento no parece desviarlos –Thor observó que en efecto a pesar de la fuerte corriente que se sentía debido a la tormenta, los proyectiles eran disparados con tal potencia que no desviaban su trayectoria. Y entonces lo supo. Debían ser las máquinas de asedio que le robaron a Eyvindur en Vanaheim.

–Vamos allá y abramos una brecha. –Le dijo a Hildetand, quién no dudó en acceder.

–¡Hombres! –Llamó Hildetand. Tenía una nueva compañía de cien sanguinarios guerreros. Los instruyó a salir a la tormenta en pos de los mercenarios. Por su parte Thor le ordenó a Volstagg defender el castillo.

Dicho eso, Thor le tendió un brazo a Hildetand. Emprendió el vuelo. Esquivó uno de los proyectiles acercándose a las afueras de Hérdubreid desde donde Nulka los atacaba. Los elfos oscuros se las apañaban bien en medio de la oscuridad, ni siquiera habían encendido antorchas para realizar su labor. Al verlos venir apuntaron a ellos con los escorpiones. Dieron en el blanco abatiéndolo a varios metros de ellos. Thor cayó con la lanza clavada en un costado. Hildetand, al verlo, lo agarró de un hombro con una de sus enormes manos, y con la otra le arrancó aquella arma sacándole un gemido de dolor.

–Será inútil, ¿podrás pelear? –Thor se puso de pie, se sujetó el costado herido. Le costaba respirar por el golpe, inhaló profundo y exhaló, no sintió ningún borboteo que le indicase un pulmón perforado.

–Sí –le dijo a Hildetand ignorando el dolor. El jötun hizo algo más, le puso una mano en la herida congelando el sitio.

–Eso detendrá la hemorragia.

El jötun echó a correr en dirección de los mercenarios, se movía rápidamente. Thor ignoró todo, el frío, el viento, la herida y siguió sus pasos. Le lanzó un rayo a las máquinas en cuanto las tuvo a tiro. Distinguió a Nulka entre los demás elfos y fue a por él, mientras Hildetand se despachaba a gusto con los escorpiones.

.

Loki vio entrar a tres jötun, todos llevaban grandes cicatrices encima y sus rostros no le resultaron familiares. Uno de ellos formó su espada de hielo y fue directo a él. Loki soltó el libro que Hildetand acababa de darle, estaba sorprendido por el ataque. Otro de los gigantes corrió hacia el cofre. Loki formó una daga, alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo la mano extendida del gigante a punto de coger la reliquia, le arrojó su arma con precisión atravesándole la palma limpiamente. El gigante gritó pero esa acción le permitió al otro sujetar a Loki del cuello y levantarlo en vilo.

Loki no dudó, hizo estallar una llamarada entre sus manos, directo en la cara de su agresor el cual lo soltó en el acto. Convocó el cofre hasta sus manos y se cubrió con una ilusión desapareciendo.

–Nëhja, es un eyjafjajökull.

Nëhja se apresuró, levantó las manos creando un muro de hielo en la puerta. No podían verlo pero eso le impediría marcharse.

–¿Dónde está? –Loki se materializó, saltó ágil hacia los hombros de uno de ellos cegándole la garganta con su daga. Nëhja le lanzó una daga de hielo pero Loki la esquivó y volvió a desaparecer.

–Hijo de dísir –murmuró Nëhja, alerta.

Loki apareció a sus espaldas e intentó la misma maniobra. Nëhja se encorvó hacia adelante y Loki clavó su arma en su espalda. Se quedó colgado ahí. La herida no fue fatal. Nëhja se recubrió de una coraza de hielo que apresó las manos de Loki congeladas a su daga y por ende al cuerpo de Nëhja. El jötun que quedaba le propinó un golpe a Loki que lo arrancó de sus improvisadas ataduras y lo mandó al suelo. La visión se le tornó borrosa por el impacto pero vio grandes manos azules cerniéndose sobre su cabeza. Sintió presión conforme trataban de aplastarle el cráneo.

–¡Déjenlo! –Interrumpió una voz hablando en jötun.

Skadi vio un traidor sujetando la cabeza de Loki a punto de reventársela y otro que tenía el cofre entre sus manos. Ella había hecho estallar la barrera de hielo que le bloqueaba el paso. Ni siquiera lo meditó antes de arrojarle una daga de hielo al jötun que sometía a Loki, acertó con escalofriante puntería entre sus ojos.

El que quedaba saltó por la ventana.

Skadi ignoró la reliquia corriendo hacia Loki, se veía ileso aunque aturdido. Lo tomó de un brazo levantándolo.

–Skadi –él apretó los ojos enfocándola.

–Hurtó el cofre –ella corrió a la ventana y se asomó. –Está escalando hacia lo alto del glaciar –le informó. –Sígueme.

Ella corrió y Loki la obedeció sin dudarlo. Lo condujo por las escaleras del castillo hacia lo alto. Debía conocer una salida al glaciar por la cual interceptar al ladrón.

–Thor me habló de este, es Nëhja, de la flota de Nulka –le dijo Loki a Skadi conforme ascendían.

Salieron en lo alto de una torre, el glaciar a pocos metros de distancia. Skadi saltó con agilidad en medio de la tormenta y aterrizó sobre la lisa superficie de lo alto del glaciar. Loki hizo lo mismo. Escuchó un trueno retumbar en la distancia y supo que Thor también estaba luchando. La silueta del ladrón se tornó visible avanzando sobre el hielo. Corrieron tras él internándose en el glaciar y la oscuridad.

–¡Detente! ¡En nombre de Ymir detente! –la bruja de hielo movió amplio sus manos y creó una barrera de picos de hielo que le cortaron la huida al gigante. –¿Cómo osas profanar la reliquia con tus manos? Devuélvela –le exigió.

Nëhja se giró a encararlos. Súbitamente aumentó de tamaño recubriéndose de una armadura de hielo.

–Las dísir –masculló Loki al verlo triplicar su tamaño.

El cofre quedó encerrado en medio de aquella armatoste. Nëhja se puso en movimiento, no para huir sino para atacarlos. Creó una espada de hielo y embistió.

.

Sif y sus skjaldmö vieron la pared de hielo venirse abajo. Una horda de jötun se les echó encima, su aspecto era más feroz que el de cualquier otro gigante que hubiesen visto.

–¡De pie! ¡Posiciones de batalla! –Les ordenó a sus guerreras.

Aquello era inesperado pero Sif no necesitaba que nadie le señalase a aquellos jötun como enemigos. Tuvo razón cuando formaron espadas de hielo y se les echaron encima. Las superaban numéricamente. Sif hizo una señal y una de las guerreras tocó su cuerno de batalla, la diosa esperaba que Volstagg lo escuchase y acudiera en su ayuda. Sus skjaldmö levantaron escudos y formaron una barrera, con una segunda fila de lanceras y una tercera de arqueras. Sif estaba al frente, al centro, donde correspondía. Los jötun corrieron hacia ellas. No eran rivales para su fuerza pero si resistían lo suficiente, los refuerzos darían la vuelta al combate.

–¡Volea! –Gritó Svana, de pie junto a su líder, y las arqueras dispararon. El espacio era reducido, la distancia corta. Varios jötun cayeron con flechas en la cabeza, aquellos a quienes las saetas alcanzaron en el pecho, siguieron adelante como si nada.

Los primeros en alcanzarlas partieron a varias en dos con facilidad, a pesar de los escudos. Sif fintó por un costado y le cortó los tendones de las rodillas a uno de ellos, cuando éste cayó Svana se apresuró a cortarle la cabeza. Sus lanceras dieron un paso al frente por encima de sus compañeras heridas o en apuros y clavaron sus armas con precisión buscando abdomen, muslos y costillas. Los jötun se echaron atrás pero fue tan sólo para tomar impulso y volver a cargar con salvajismo.

Sif no se daba a basto. Svana permanecía a pocos pasos de ella, rematando enemigos.

–Por Tyr, ¡Volstagg! –Gritó la valkiria cercenando manos.

Al menos los jötun no estaban usando su maldita magia de hielo que las convertiría en picadillo en segundos. Seguro era por los enanos, por el riesgo de liquidarlos junto con ellas.

–¡Sif! –Ella sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al escuchar el vozarrón de su amigo.

El león de Asgard atacó la retaguardia de los jötun con sus hired, mientras que los alfh se metían, suicidas, entre las filas de gigantes para llegar junto a Sif y sus skjaldmö.

–Por la barba de Odín, pensé que no la contábamos. –Los refuerzos se formaron junto a ella a toda prisa. –¡Alfh a mí!

La pelea recrudeció llenando de sangre el recinto.

.

Nëhja les tiró un tajo de espada. Loki rodó por la nieve esquivándolo al igual que Skadi. El monstruo de hielo tuvo que escoger y fue a por él. Loki formó una lanza entre sus manos y esperó por él, apuntó al pecho donde el verdadero gigante se resguardaba. Cuando Nëhja levantó la espada Loki lo atacó. La coraza resultó ser demasiado dura y aunque su arma entró no fue suficiente para causar daño. La hoja de Nëhja cayó sobre él pero lo que destajó fue una ilusión. Loki volvió a surgir a unos metros de él. El monstruo se giró buscándolo. Le arrojó la espada que por poco acierta. Loki se desdobló a sí mismo en varias réplicas todas armadas con lanzas. Atacaron a la vez pero Nëhja se sacudió las lanzas como si fueran moscas rondándolo. Clavó la mano en el hielo y el mar de picas que proseguía a ello surgió destruyendo las ilusiones. El verdadero Loki frenó el hielo que surgía bajo él, escapándose con varios cortes encima pero sin ninguna herida grave.

Fue entonces que escuchó el grito de Skadi. Su mentora había resultado herida, una de las picas de hielo le había atravesado una pierna, ella ya hacia retroceder el hielo pero apenas podía sostenerse en pie. La distracción de Loki le costó cara. Cuando se giró al enemigo tenía su espada de hielo a centímetros. Se tiró a un lado esquivándolo. No podía producir magia de fuego en medio de la tormenta. Nëhja estiró una mano para sujetarlo pero Loki le clavó una lanza en ella.

Se evadió hacia Skadi. Ella dirigió sus manos al suelo, las juntó y luego las separó con esfuerzo. El hielo del glaciar se resquebrajó obedeciéndola, hundiéndose bajo los pies del monstruo. Nëhja cayó en la grieta, hecha a su medida. Estaba atrapado. Para zafarse tuvo que desvanecer su armadura para ser de menor tamaño. Junto con ello liberó el cofre.

–Loki. –Él también vio la oportunidad y la tomó. Convocó la reliquia hasta sus manos. El cofre voló raudamente a él. Nëhja volvió a alzarse gigantesco y en pocas zancadas se les lanzó encima. Skadi volvió a hundir el hielo bajo él, pero esta vez cuando cayó se estiró lo más que pudo y la alcanzó.

Nëhja estaba atrapado de nuevo, hundido hasta la cintura pero en cambio sujetaba a Skadi como si fuera una muñeca entre sus manos.

–Dame el cofre o la hago trizas –le ordenó a Loki.

El hechicero se quedó estático.

–No se lo des –dijo Skadi y Nëhja la apretó para probar que iba en serio. Skadi gritó pero Loki seguía inmóvil. –No se lo des –repitió ella y asentó sus manos sobre las manos de hielo que pretendían matarla.

Usando su magia de hielo las deshizo en finísima escarcha y siguió adelante deshaciendo la armadura de Nëhja. Muy a su pesar Loki estaba asombrado. Skadi se soltó y en cuanto la vio libre Nëhja la apuñaló.

–¡No! –Loki reaccionó lanzándole una daga de hielo a Nëhja dándole en el pecho, arrebatándole la vida.

.

Volstagg hizo silbar su hacha cercenando piernas. De los jötun que los atacasen apenas quedaban cinco con vida. Se estaban defendiendo como fieras, dispuestos a vender caro el pellejo, no se iban a rendir; y los ases lo tenían claro. Estaban perdidos y ya no les importaron los enanos, en cambio usaron su mortal táctica de hacer saltar el suelo en picas.

–¡Atrás! –Ordenó Sif y sus hombres se replegaron, hubo heridas menores pero ningún muerto.

Los jötun trataron de huir. Los alfh trataron de frenarlos arrojándoles lanzas. Abatieron a casi todos. Los últimos se lanzaron en un último ataque feroz y desesperado. Partieron en dos con sus filos a varios alfh. Sif, que estaba cerca, se plantó al frente empuñando su espada, esquivó un golpe dirigido a ella. El hielo de los jötun era tan duro en su mundo que symbels no lograba rebanar sus armas al primer golpe. El jötun le tiró una patada a Sif y la tumbó. Svana, que la seguía de cerca tomó el relevo. Sif se volvió a levantar en un ágil movimiento cuando desarmaron a su escudera. Se interpuso y paró un golpe efectuado con ambos brazos y con todas las fuerzas de su rival. Su arma resistió pero ella no. Las piernas se le doblaron y vio el filo caer despacio pero imparable sobre su cuerpo. Se tiró hacia un lado para librar el cuello y las arterias, en cambio sintió el impacto encajarse en uno de sus hombros.

Aquel jötun soltó su espada cuando varias lanzas se le clavaron a la vez, esgrimidas con auténtica furia.

–Sif, Sif –clamaban varias voces. Ella se sujetó el hombro y sus dedos dieron con su propio hueso. Se miró la herida, su piel y músculos abiertos, su brazo pendiendo de un girón de hueso y carne. Sintió el horror corriendo por su espina dorsal. Volstagg ya se acercaba a ella, ya ordenaba a gritos que trajeran al maldito cirujano.

–Perdóname Sif –sollozaba Svana. La diosa se desvanecía en medio de un charco de sangre. Soltó a symbels y en cambio le tomó una mano a Volstagg.

–Dile a Hogun…

.

Loki miró a Skadi. Sangraba profusamente sujetándose un costado. Estaba muy malherida, esforzándose por respirar entre costillas aplastadas, pero a pesar de todo estaba consciente, la muerte no se la llevaría rápido. Loki la observó inmóvil por unos momentos antes de humedecerse los labios e hincar una rodilla a su lado.

–Vaya, esto es interesante –le dijo. –¿Te das cuenta de que si te abandono ahora morirás? –Skadi giró el rostro en su dirección. Sus orbes rojos no mostraban temor, como si no le creyera que fuera capaz de tal cosa. –Dime una cosa Skadi, ¿amas a tu esposo?

–Loki –habló ella. –¿Qué locura… –no pudo seguir. Reunió aliento para tenderle una mano. –Ayúdame…

–No –dijo Loki poniéndose de pie. –Siempre te fui un incordio, te comprendo, te obligaron a hacerte cargo de mí, así que no nos debemos nada uno al otro. Llevaré el preciado cofre de vuelta al castillo y ya veré como arreglo la furia desatada de Jötunheim. No te preocupes por eso, puedes descansar en paz.

Loki le dio la espalda dispuesto a echar a andar.

–Yo te amaba. –Loki se revolvió como si esas palabras le quemaran.

–¡Mentira! –Le gritó. –No era nada para ti, nunca lo fui. Me desechaste y me enterraste en el olvido. No sabes cuantas noches esperé tu regreso culpando a Laufey por todo, y después cuantas veces no anhelé una señal de tu parte de que me querías de vuelta. Pero no fue mi padre el único responsable. ¿Sentiste alivio al deshacerte de mí?

Skadi se giró sobre sí misma. No podía levantarse, desde donde estaba le tendió una mano nuevamente. Él se la quedó mirando, hasta que finalmente ella desistió y se dejó caer en el hielo resignada. Loki no iba a quedarse hasta que se agotase su último aliento.

Echó a andar entre la nieve y la oscuridad de la noche.

No le debía nada, no sentía nada por ella, no le importaba que muriera. Al contrario, debía morir para pagar su abandono y el haber preferido a Hildetand por encima de él. Anduvo diciéndose eso entre el viento y la nueve, hasta llegar al borde del glaciar. Había andado desorientado por la poca visibilidad; llegó a un costado alejado de la torre del castillo desde la cual había saltado, no distinguía nada hacia abajo, pero si seguía caminando por la orilla sin duda lograría ubicar el castillo. Si bajaba y callaba la mataría con su silencio. Suspiró y apretó el cofre contra su cuerpo.

–¡Maldita bruja!

No podía. No podía dejarla.

Regresó sobre sus pasos. Anduvo mucho tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sin duda había perdido el sitio donde la había dejado.

–¡Skadi! –La llamó. –¡Skadi!

Ahora que la quería de vuelta, que estaba dispuesto a creer en sus palabras, Jötunheim se la había arrebatado. Maldijo en lo más profundo de su ser. La angustia no lo dejaba pensar bien. Elevó la vista al cielo y tuvo una idea. Si aplacaba la tormenta quizás podría verla u oírla. Alzó el cofre, el cual fulguró y convocó su magia. Trató de hacer que aquel viento infernal frenara pero no lo logró.

.

Los jötun de Hildetand los habían alcanzado por fin. Algunos cayeron atravesados por los escorpiones o reventados por los proyectiles de las catapultas pero pronto dieron cuenta de aquellas máquinas. Viéndolo todo perdido Nulka dio orden de retroceder. Sus elfos se desperdigaron en medio de la oscuridad. Hildetand no dio orden de perseguirlos en cambio quiso volver al castillo cuanto antes.

–¿Qué es eso? –Le preguntó Thor. En medio de la ventisca y la escasa visibilidad distinguía una luz azulada en lo alto del glaciar.

–Es el cofre –dijo Hildetand. Solamente Loki podía usarlo, por lo tanto se encontraba en ese sitio y no dónde Thor lo había dejado por última vez. –Problemas –masculló Hildetand.

Thor hizo girar el Mjölnir en su muñeca, Hildetand lo sujetó del brazo izquierdo, iba con él. Volaron guiados por aquella luz.

Loki volvió a izar el cofre, su seidh se desgastaba rápidamente, los síntomas de su magia hiriéndolo empezaban a sentirse. Gritó convocando todo su poder y esta vez algo cambió. Los vientos frenaron poco a poco y la ventisca perdió su furia tornándose en una nevada más. La tormenta se apaciguó poco a poco despejando el cielo. Empezaba a amanecer y Loki pudo contemplar el cielo tiñéndose con los colores de un sol rojizo.

Pronto entendió que no había sido su propio mérito. Vio a Thor andando hacia él seguido de Hildetand. Su esposo llevaba en alto el Mjölnir.

–Dios de las tormentas –murmuró Loki entendiéndolo todo.

–¿Estás herido? –Fue lo primero que Thor le dijo antes de que Loki soltara el cofre y en cambio se agarrara a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

–La perdí entre la tormenta, está herida. –Le dijo atropelladamente.

Thor lo separó un poco de él. Vio su rostro angustiado.

–¿De quién habla? –Dijo Hildetand contagiándose de la preocupación de su hermano. –¿Skadi?

Loki asintió. El rey jötun se apartó de ellos internándose entre la nieve, gritando el nombre de su esposa.

–Un rey no es rey si no puede proteger a su reina. –Pensó Thor con tristeza. Rodeó a Loki con sus brazos; su esposo estaba aferrado a él con fuerza, como si se encontrase en medio de un naufragio y Thor fuera su tabla de salvación. En eso, Thor vislumbró un pequeño destello a lo lejos. –Magia de luz –murmuró mirando un punto lejano. –Ella tiene magia de luz.

Loki se soltó de su abrazo y se fijó en lo que Thor le indicaba. Una luz como una diminuta estrella, como una señal silenciosa; y la figura enorme y torpe de Hildetand corriendo hacia allá.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	10. Capítulo IX

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO IX

* * *

**Breves notas de la autora y coautora:**

Créditos financieros a Disney y a los nórdicos. Agradecimientos: A quienes nos han leído, nos han dado follow, favorite, lo leen de manera anónima, y sobre todo a los que nos han dejado algún review. Muchas gracias por dejarnos sus comentarios, nos animan, nos retroalimentan y en fin, que son el combustible de la historia.

Y ahora con mucha alegría anunciamos que este es el final de un tercio de la historia. Nos moríamos por llegar a este punto del fic y por fin lo hemos hecho. Pues sin comentarios, a lo nuestro.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **AU, M, Lemon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo IX:

El día empezaba manchado de sangre.

Hildetand condujo a Skadi al interior de su castillo mientras que Loki los seguía con actitud perdida, se sujetaba a sí mismo dolorido por el uso desgastante de su seidh. Thor tuvo que separarse de él para acudir en búsqueda de sus guerreros.

Encontró una auténtica masacre donde dejó a Sif y sus skjaldmö. Volstagg se estaba haciendo cargo de los heridos entre los cuales, por desgracia estaba su diosa de la guerra. El cirujano con el que contaban le informó del estado de Sif, estaba gravemente herida y requería cirugía y traslado inmediato a Asgard, so pena de perder el brazo si no se hacía. A Thor le hubiera gustado irse con ella y con Loki pero su deber como rey lo reclamaba. De pronto comprendió por qué su padre jamás estaba con él cuando lo herían en batalla y eso era porque siempre tenía muchas cosas más de que ocuparse; y que reclamaban su atención ineludiblemente.

–Heimdall –habló a través de Hugin –avisa del estado de Sif. Que Harma se prepare para atenderla y también envía un mensaje a Karnilla, que aguarde a Loki en el Bifrost para asistirlo. Convoca a Ertan, que lleve algunos einheriar, no creo que los enanos se evadan –pensó si olvidaba algo más –avisa a mi madre. Estaba seguro de que eso habría hecho su padre pero en lo que difería completamente con él, fue en acompañar a sus seres queridos hasta el punto en el que el Bifrost se abriría.

.

Se desprendió de su capa roja y envolvió a su esposo con ella. Loki estaba silencioso y adolorido, perdido en sus pensamientos, Thor vislumbró su sufrimiento, hubiera querido darle consuelo, pero no era el momento. Su consorte llevaba el cofre de los antiguos inviernos y un grueso libro de aspecto misterioso con él. Thor lo sostenía de un brazo, Loki había insistido en que no lo cargara delante de su pueblo. Volstagg los escoltaría, al igual que a los prisioneros. El pelirrojo andaba junto a Sif, la cual iba inconsciente en una improvisada camilla, su herida cubierta por un vendaje que rápidamente se manchaba de rojo. Fueron hasta la explanada frente al castillo de hielo, donde el Bifrost se abriría para los heridos.

–Te alcanzaré en nuestras alcobas en cuánto vuelva, así que ni se te ocurra ordenarle a Karnilla que me impida el paso –le dijo suavemente Thor a Loki.

El hechicero lo retuvo por un brazo un momento, apretándoselo con fuerza.

–Dile a Hildetand que volveré el día de Ymir para arreglarlo todo, él comprenderá –le pidió Loki. Thor asintió. No se besaron pero igual Thor le metió un mechón de cabello tras el oído y le acarició el rostro azulado.

Los jötun acudieron a despedir a su príncipe Loki prodigándole el respeto y admiración que él siempre había deseado. El Bifrost se abrió brillando para ellos y Thor los vio partir.

Svana se había quedado con él, igual que el capitán alfh de Volstagg. A ambos les ordenó reunir sus hombres, recoger los pertrechos y redactar los informes para entregárselos a sus respectivos generales, él quería conocer el número de bajas. Por su parte se fue a buscar a Hildetand, los jötun le dijeron que seguía donde Skadi. En efecto Thor lo encontró en ese sitio. Se quedó apartado un momento pero no les concedió intimidad.

–El pueblo está aplacado –empezó a decir su cuñado sin apartar los ojos de su reina. –Sus juramentos de lealtad hacia nuestra familia están fundados en su fe en Loki y su dominio del cofre. Esperaba que congelara Öskjuvath y otras muchas proezas antes de irse.

–Volverá el día de Ymir, dijo que lo comprenderías.

–Falta casi un año para ese día pero sí, lo entiendo. –Hildetand se giró hacia Thor. –Tiene que practicar con el cofre, domar su poder, ayer sólo pudo convocar la aurora y hoy ya pudo desbaratar una tormenta, cada vez es más poderoso –y eso lo dijo lleno de convicción.

Thor no tuvo corazón para decirle que él había hecho lo de aplacar la tormenta, en cambio sólo miró a Skadi.

–La contará –fue lo que dijo Hildetand comprendiendo a donde iban sus ojos. –Es fuerte.

–Debo volver a Asgard. Creo que a partir de aquí puedes tú solo. –Hildetand hizo un gesto de desagrado ante sus palabras pero no lo contradijo. –Después enviaré a Fandral para que vea lo del vasallaje, ahora mismo eso me da igual. –El rey jötun asintió.

–Tendrás que perdonar que no te organice una fiesta de despedida.

–Tampoco es que la esperara –le dijo Thor.

.

Emergió junto con Svana y sus hombres en el observatorio.

–¿Cuántos? –Le preguntó a la capitán de Sif mientras avanzaban juntos.

–Setenta mi señor –Thor asintió. –Treinta y dos alfh, once hired y veintisiete skjaldmö.

En Vanaheim había perdido más de un millar pero él no los veía sólo como números. Antes, cuando era general de los ulfhednar, era el encargado de escribir las cartas informando a los familiares del deceso del soldado en cuestión pero esa tarea ya no recaía más sobre sus hombros, no sabía qué sentir al respecto, si alivio por la falta de trabajo o tristeza porque entonces no conocía ni siquiera los nombres de sus valientes guerreros caídos.

–Mi señor –dijo Svana devolviendo sus pensamientos a la realidad. Ella miró hacia el suelo y Thor siguió sus ojos, había un pequeño charco de agua mezclado con líquido rojo, se llevó una mano a su costado. El hielo que Hildetand le había puesto empezaba a derretirse. –Creo que debería ir a las casas de curación –dijo la joven mirándolo con aprensión.

Thor se había olvidado de su herida.

Encontró a Hogun, Volstagg y Fandral ante las puertas de la sala dónde Sif había sido conducida, el mismísimo Harma se estaba ocupando de la recuperación de su brazo. Su madre, Frigga, estaba ahí comentando con Volstagg que había hecho llegar una misiva a Starkag y Olenna refiriéndoles lo sucedido. Se mostraron sombríos. Thor no comprendía como es que Hogun permanecía silencioso y estoico; cómo era que no estallaba y vociferaba su dolor y preocupación. Thor entró a una sala aledaña con otro sanador para que lo revisaran. Desinfectaron la herida tras verificar en el lector de almas que no tuviera daños internos. Lo suturaron. Thor no se quejó en lo más mínimo. Antes de que tuviese a su lado a Loki con sus poderes curativos, aquel procedimiento era de lo más habitual, ni siquiera se fijó en la aguja que entraba y salía de su carne volviendo a unirlo.

Fandral entró al cabo.

–No entiendo por qué Loki no los cura a Sif y a ti, ¿está tan mal como dicen? –Seguro hasta sus oídos llegó que Karnilla cuidaba de él en ese mismo momento.

–Porque no puede hacerlo, ya no tiene esa magia suya.

Fandral lo miró. En él si se notaba el desasosiego y la preocupación.

–¿Qué no tiene? Pero lo vieron flotando por el aire con su arquitecto y también puede hacer trucos con Karnilla… ¿es qué? –Fandral hizo un ademán con las manos, redondeándose el vientre insinuando un embarazo.

–No, eso tampoco puede hacerlo. Sif estará bien, es fuerte –quiso asegurar, aunque sus palabras no sonaron tan seguras como cuando Hildetand las pronunció acerca de Skadi.

Harma reconstruyó nervios y tendones, zurció músculo, acomodó hueso y cuando hubo terminado sujetó con vendajes el brazo al cuerpo de Sif inmovilizándolo. Su paciente dormía, un sueño inducido por narcóticos. El gran maestre salió para darle la noticia al rey, a la reina madre y a sus allegados en persona. Recibió sus muestras de agradecimiento. Los amigos de Sif no querían apartarse de su lado pero el gran maestre autorizó sólo una visita a la vez. Para su extrañeza el elegido para velar esa noche al lado de la diosa, fue Hogun.

.

Thor entró en los aposentos reales. Los einheriar que vigilaban el vestíbulo lo saludaron con una breve inclinación. Thor les devolvió el gesto y los pasó de largo, Radha le salió al encuentro como siempre hacia. A Thor le agradaba ese paje que siempre se desvivía por él y por su familia. Radha le preguntó si deseaba cenar algo, si quería vino, si la temperatura de los aposentos reales estaba bien, si quería darse un baño pero Thor le dijo que no a todo.

–¿Cómo están los niños? –Fue lo único que sí quiso. Era tarde y ya dormían. Radha le aseguró que Hërin y Nari se encontraban bien.

Thor lo despidió con un ademán. Cruzó frente a su armería, la cual estaba en contraposición de la biblioteca de Loki, luego seguía el cuarto de su hijo y el de Nari; y por último sus habitaciones. Entró en sus aposentos. Vio un revoltijo de lienzos ensangrentados junto a la cama y varios frascos de pociones al alcance de su consorte. El hechicero dormía, con su aspecto jötun, enredado entre las sábanas que lo cubrían, tenía entre sus manos la capa roja de Thor, abrazándola en ausencia del dios del trueno. Thor le acarició suavemente, recorriendo con sus dedos las líneas que surcaban los pómulos de Loki. Se alejó para desnudarse y asearse un poco, como si se quitase de encima el frío que traía adherido desde Jötunheim. Aunque volvió a reencontrarlo cuando se acostó junto a Loki y le sintió el cuerpo helado, más que nunca. Aun así lo atrajo hacia si rodeándolo con sus brazos. Loki no se dio por enterado de nada sumido en un sueño fabricado en una poción. Thor le compartió el calor de su cuerpo hasta que él también se durmió profundamente luego de tan larga jornada.

.

Loki volvió a vestirse con sus ropas de aesir, en negro y verde, con los ornamentos dorados de su rango, pero, oculto por el cuello alto de su abrigo, portaba también el leding que señalaba su origen y nombre. Salió de los aposentos reales rumbo a las casas de curación. En el camino pajes y einheriar le hacían reverencia como siempre pero esta vez sus ojos demoraban mirándolo con cuidado. Y Loki fue guardándose cada una de sus reacciones, la extrañeza, la incomodidad, el rechazo, aunque debajo de todo pudo ver temor. Su forma jötun despertaba todo eso.

Harma estaba con Sif. El gran maestre le lanzó una mirada impávida antes de apresurarse a saludarlo. Su paciente dormitaba sedada para evitarle el dolor de la herida. Harma le explicó a Loki que se recobraría aunque la convalecencia sería más bien larga. El hechicero escuchó todo eso mientras contemplaba el hermoso rostro de Sif que emanaba tranquilidad. Estiró una mano para tocarla y percibió como Harma se tensaba. Loki le acarició brevemente, pensó en hacer rabiar en serio a Harma enviando a Karnilla a atender a la diosa. Se dio el lujo de felicitar al maestre por sus excelentes habilidades antes de salir de ahí.

.

Loki le había enviado un mensaje a Ari de que reanudaría su trabajo de inmediato. El secretario alistó la correspondencia, los informes, las listas de peticionarios y agendó reuniones de inmediato. Reconoció los pasos de su señor en el corredor antes de que entrara. Le alistó una copa de vino y se puso de pie junto al escritorio.

Loki entró, como Ari nunca lo había visto, con su aspecto de gigante de hielo. Se detuvo ante él, muy cerca, y lo miró retándolo. Su rey portaba su ropa de aesir pero sin duda lucía feroz con aquella figura, o quizás eran todas las historias, sobre los crueles y malvados jötun, que Ari había escuchado toda su vida las que lo empujaban a percibirlo amenazante. Era distinto saber a Loki jötun, que mirarlo.

–Buen día mi señor –le dijo Ari obligándose a comportarse con naturalidad. A él no le importaba que su rey tuviera esa figura. Seguía siendo Loki, el soberano que él admiraba, se sentía orgulloso de servirlo y aunque estaba desconcertado pensó que el hechicero tendría sus motivos para lucir por palacio su piel azul, después de todo era el ser más brillante que había conocido. –Los gobernadores de Nidavelir y Harokim vendrán a medio día, aquí tengo el informe de Ragnheidur acerca de su breve período como regente, también hay cartas de la reina madre Hanne; y las peticiones habituales, ya las ordené según su importancia.

Loki tomó asiento y se mostró más tranquilo. Le tendió una mano surcada de líneas y con uñas negras. Ari le fue pasando los documentos.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrir las dos cartas de Hanne. Ari distinguió que una de las misivas iba dirigida a Thor, pensó que quizás hubo un error en el reparto de los mensajes y que por eso había terminado en manos de Loki. Iba a tomarla para encomendar que se la dieran al dios del trueno pero Loki le detuvo la mano, su tacto helado, mientras leía la segunda carta en la cual Ari alcanzó a leer el nombre de Karnilla.

–Está dirigida a mi esposo pero yo se la daré en persona –dijo su señor. Ari volvió a su sitio. El hechicero suspiró meditabundo. Finalmente guardó la misiva para Thor y quemó la otra prendiéndola en su propia mano. –Es la petición de matrimonio, ¿hace cuánto tiempo hablamos de ello? Por fin está aquí –murmuró pero no explicó nada más.

Erwel y Hagbard llegaron a la hora acordada. Los dos se fueron hacia atrás al ver el aspecto de Loki pero ninguno dijo nada. Iban a hablar de los caminos que comunicaban a Asgard con Nidavelir y Harokim. Discutieron el tema superfluamente. Los dos miraban a su rey con intensidad. Cuando ya se iban Hagbard se avino a comentar:

–Loki, ¿te vas a quedar con esas pintas? –Ari miró algo nervioso al hechicero el cual parecía suspicaz.

–¿A qué te refieres? ¿Encuentras inapropiado algo en mí?

–Bueno, es que estoy habituado a verte, tú sabes, aesir.

–Quizás tengas que habituarte a verme jötun. ¿Qué me dices tú Erwel? ¿Me encuentras ofensivo a tus ojos? –El robusto gobernador de Harokim lo meditó un instante escrutando a Loki rayando en lo ofensivo.

–Los alfh te han enarbolado como el precedente de su causa, esta apariencia enfatiza que eres extranjero y que por ello sientes simpatía por ellos. Será contraproducente para la opinión del pueblo y de los nobles. ¿Te quedarás así? –Repitió la misma pregunta que Hagbard hizo.

Loki no respondió, en cambio miró a Ari quien entendió al punto y se dirigió a abrirles la puerta a los gobernadores. Acababan de salir cuando Ragnheidur entró sin anunciarse y sin agendar previamente. Cómo siempre.

–¿Has leído mi informe? –Le dijo a Loki.

.

Thor tuvo que ocuparse de varias secuelas de su ida a Jötunheim. Entre congratular a sus hombres, lamentar a los caídos, recibir los reportes de los capitanes, disolver la alineación de los ulfhednar que dejó en Asgard. Encima, Faida lo siguió para saber el costo de la incursión. Trabajo que normalmente realizaba Sif, pero en sus condiciones Thor tuvo que apañárselas. En cuanto pudo se escapó a ver a su amiga. La encontró sedada con su brazo vendado y ceñido a su cuerpo. Aún en la inconsciencia, le dedicó palabras de gratitud por lo mucho que siempre le apoyaba. La dejó cuando Hogun apareció para velar su sueño.

Ya había anochecido cuando tuvo unos minutos para pasar a ver a su hijo y a su protegida. Rememoró su infancia, cuando pasaba días y días sin ver a su padre, se habituado a ello pero él no podía dejar de buscarlos. Ambos dormían ya. Ásta le comentó que Loki igual había pasado por ahí. Hizo llorar a Nari con su apariencia de jötun, en Hërin despertó curiosidad y luego asombro cuando al tomarlo de la mano adquirió el mismo tono de piel que su padre. Thor lo encontraba más tranquilo respecto a su origen. O al menos eso pensaba. Cuando Hërin nació, Loki se rehusó a salir de sus habitaciones mientras no pudiese recobrar su apariencia de aesir. Y ahora andaba por palacio dejándose ver así.

Lo encontró en su habitación compartida. Estaba sentado en la penumbra, tan quieto y silencioso como una estatua. Thor hizo un ademán y las luces se encendieron. Su dios del engaño no pareció reparar en ello.

–¿Loki? Heimdall me dio noticias sobre Skadi. Me dijo que se encuentra mucho mejor. –Le contó pensando en lo preocupado que lo había visto por ella.

El hechicero asintió y su semblante dejó de estar tan ausente para fijarse en Thor. Sus orbes rojos lo miraron con devoción. El dios del trueno sintió que algo extraño se cocía en la mente de su esposo. Loki le tendió una mano sin moverse de su sitio. Thor se acercó y le tomó la mano azul y fría.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –Le preguntó, inquieto por aquel extraño estado en que parecía sumido.

–Estoy perfectamente bien. –Thor dudó y Loki adivinó la pregunta. –Mantengo esta forma por elección. Quería… no, debía saberlo. Si a pesar de que me llaman rey, los aesir aún me miran con desprecio. –Thor negó. En la corte, la hipocresía, la superficialidad y la perfidia eran moneda corriente. A él mismo lo tildaban todo el tiempo de bestia descerebrada, impulsivo, rajadiablos, promiscuo, entre otras cosas.

–No creo que eso sea una buena referencia de tu valía. Deberías despreocuparte de lo que piensen –Loki lo miró con serenidad.

–No lo hicieron. No recibí ninguna ofensa, ni el más mínimo gesto de que me consideraran inferior. En todos, nobles, siervos, concejales, hubo mesura, sorpresa sin duda, pero ante todo hubo temor. –Loki sabía que a Frigga y a Odín les prodigaban amor y temor, respectivamente. Pues bien, si los ases iban a amar a Thor estaba bien que a él le temieran. El jötun le acarició el rostro a Thor con cuidado, le pasó los dedos entre el rubio cabello. –¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te dije que había que tragarse las afrentas? –Thor asintió. –Eso lo aprendí en Jötunheim, pero ya no más. No tengo por qué hacerlo, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Tú me amas y en aras de ello me has vuelto tu igual. –Loki cerró los ojos un momento y sonrió como si hubiese descubierto una epifanía. Thor lo miraba tratando de seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

–Loki –susurró. Su dios del engaño lucía contento pero a la vez había cierta peligrosidad en su semblante.

–Yendo a mi mundo, mirando a los ojos mi pasado descubrí… –Loki enmudeció, hizo un gesto de dolor y mejor volvió a fijarse en Thor. Se desabotonó la parte superior de su ropa y se quitó el leding, se lo tendió a Thor que estaba cada vez más desconcertado. El rubio lo tomó. –Aquí pone "Loptr", esa es la raíz de mi nombre, significa "cómo el aire", es un nombre que implica que soy indispensable pero también implica que soy incontenible –Loki sonrió. –En mi mundo, los esposos suelen intercambiarlos, si hay más de un consorte se le da al que se tiene en más alta estima. Hildetand lo trajo para Hërin pero he decidido forjarle a nuestro hijo uno con su nombre; en cambio quiero que tú tengas este.

–¿Eso quiere decir que yo soy tu esposo más amado? –Bromeó Thor.

Loki lo tomó por lo hombros y lo besó.

–Lo eres –le dijo comiéndole despacio la boca a Thor hasta quedarse sin aire. Al dejarlo ir retuvo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos gélidas. – Cuando me obligaron a venir aquí y me encontré contigo, me diste un sitio al cual pertenecer, me salvaste de mi doloroso sino y me diste amor. Fuera de ti no hay nada para mí sino un mundo de tinieblas, árido y sin sentido.

Thor estaba apabullado por la intensidad de las palabras que su hechicero acababa de dedicarle. No solía decirle esas cosas.

–Yo también te amo Loki.

–Thor, ¿te consideras un héroe? –Le preguntó.

–He vencido en muchos combates, pero no sé si eso me vuelva un héroe.

–Cierto –siguió Loki acariciando despacio el rostro de Thor con sus dedos helados. –Haz derrotado todo tipo de criaturas y de guerreros. Te llaman invencible, tus soldados tienen este dicho "Thor nunca cae"– el rubio asintió sin presunción. –Tengo un contendiente para ti.

Loki lo sabía ahora, en Jötunheim nunca sería amado y en Asgard siempre sería temido. Entre el odio hacia unos y el desprecio que empezaba a tenerle a los otros, no le quedaba sino oscuridad. Excepto por él, por Thor. En la límpida mirada de Thor, en sus ojos de un azul inigualable, no había para él sino afecto.

–¿Quién? –Inquirió Thor tratando de entender.

–Yo –respondió Loki. –Vénceme a mí.

Cuando Thor quiso reaccionar Loki ya lo había derribado y apresado en el suelo, poniéndole el antebrazo en el cuello como si fuera un arma. El dios del trueno trataba de comprender todavía de que iba Loki cuando su consorte empezó a besarlo con rabia. Sintió como saboreaba sus labios entre mordiscos y caricias. Thor reaccionó. Tomó a Loki de la cintura y usando su fuerza le dio la vuelta. Terminaron al revés, con Thor encima de Loki. Fue el turno del dios del trueno de acercarse a buscarle los labios pero cuando lo tocó, el cuerpo de Loki se enfrió súbitamente volviendo su tacto quemante.

–¡Loki! –Thor le soltó los labios, su esposo soltó una carcajada y levantó las manos hacia él usando su magia para empujarlo con ella. El hechicero no perdió el tiempo, en cuanto Thor cayó, se le montó encima sujetándole las muñecas contra el suelo y murmurando un conjuro que las congeló inmovilizándolas ahí.

–Quizás pueda proclamar que te he ganado. –Le dijo el ojiverde. Acercó una mano al pecho de Thor y desvaneció su camisa. Estaba lleno de trucos.

Thor lo vio inclinarse sobre él. Loki se puso de delinear las fuertes líneas de su pecho con los dedos. Había reto en sus ojos pero también deseo.

–¿Esta es tu forma de seducirme? –Le preguntó el ojiazul.

–Yo no sé seducir. Hace tiempo me lo hiciste notar. –Le dijo Loki y se inclinó a morderle un pezón. Thor gruñó por lo bajo. Tenía a Loki encima suyo acariciándole el torso desnudo, sometiéndolo con ataduras hechas de hielo y magia. Los labios de Loki le trazaron la línea del mentón antes de alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja. Thor sintió escalofríos. Le pareció que la gélida piel de Loki empezaba a ganar algo de calor. El hechicero buscó un beso que Thor no le negó. Mientras se probaban una vez más, las manos de Loki desbrocharon los pantalones de Thor liberando su hombría. El dios del trueno se sobresaltó con aquellas manos frías metidas ahí. –¿Qué debo hacer? –Se preguntó Loki perdiéndose del campo visual de Thor.

–Loki, por favor… –le rogó Thor cuando sintió la lengua de Loki en su cadera. Sin saber, ni él mismo, si le estaba pidiendo que siguiera o que parara.

Empezaba a ponerse duro. Las manos de Loki se la rodearon acariciándolo con destreza acomodándolo para poder rodearlo con sus labios. Thor se lo había enseñado. Le había dicho y demostrado como debía hacerlo, como le gustaba que lo engullera, como debía tomarlo todo y como debía chuparlo para robarle la razón. Quizás fue demasiado buen maestro. Loki le rodeó la base con una mano y se puso a lamerlo desde ahí hasta la punta repetidamente, para finalmente engullirlo. Plegó sus labios en torno a la punta apretándola de a poco y pasándole la lengua. Thor gemía su nombre entre suspiros pesados. Loki lo chupó con obsceno deleite. Thor empezó a forcejear con la magia de Loki buscando soltarse, sintió que Loki lo succionaba por completo. El fondo de su garganta se sentía suave y perfecto contra la punta de su polla.

–Así… Loki –murmuró perdido entre placenteras sensaciones. No pudo reprimirse y se movió embistiendo contra la boca de su amado, a quien no pareció molestarle aquello en lo más mínimo. Lo estaba dejando húmedo, entre saliva y su preseminal. Thor sintió que se correría pero en cambio Loki lo dejó ir, pasándole la lengua una última vez desde la base hasta la punta.

–No me has vencido –volvió a provocarlo.

–Serás… –El ojiverde se quedó a horcajadas sobre él.

–¿Quieres correrte? ¿En mi boca? ¿Entre mis manos? ¿Dentro de mí? –Le fue enumerando.

–Loki –la voz de Thor sonó con una advertencia.

–Haré lo que quieras, cómo lo quieras si puedes conmigo.

–Cuidado con lo que dices –le advirtió Thor. –Muéstrame la recompensa a ganar. –Le pidió.

Loki sonrió y moviendo una de sus manos desvaneció su ropa. Thor pudo sentir sus suaves nalgas apoyadas contra su miembro. Pudo contemplar su torso desnudo surcado de líneas ancestrales y su rostro enmarcado por su cabello, que parecía más negro que nunca sobre el fondo del azul de su piel. Su dios del engaño estaba muy quieto dejándose ver. El rubio le sonrió antes de hacer fuerza. Loki volvió a recitar su embrujo pero Thor no iba a rendirse. Logró zafar una mano y cuando lo hizo agarró a Loki de los hombros pegándolo a él. Soltó su otra mano y lo alzó en vilo consigo. Lo arrojó sobre la cama. Loki parecía estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo. Cuando Thor trató de agarrarlo se desvaneció en una ilusión. Thor agarró una de las sábanas de la cama y le arrancó un jirón. Se quedó quieto con todos sus sentidos alerta.

–¿Vas a amarrarme? –Le preguntó la voz de Loki cerca de él. Thor se giró velozmente intentando atraparlo pero no lo consiguió. No podía dejarse guiar por el sonido, ni por los ojos, así que se quedó quieto tratando de intuirlo. Estaba atento buscando su respiración pero en cambio juraría que pudo escuchar sus pensamientos resonando dentro de su propia cabeza. Lo escuchó murmurando su nombre. Thor se apartó cuando Loki estaba por caerle encima, lo esquivó para apresarlo de un tobillo. La ilusión se deshizo y Thor lo sometió velozmente. Lo tumbó boca abajo y le ató las manos detrás de su espalda. El cuerpo de Loki volvió a enfriarse para alejar a Thor de él, pero el dios del trueno no se lo permitió esta vez. Le abrió los muslos sujetándolo con firmeza y fue su turno de darle placer oral. Si Loki no podía pensar tampoco podía usar su magia.

Su hechicero gimió ante su tacto y conforme Thor lo probaba, el cuerpo de Loki recuperó su temperatura, de hecho empezó a ponerse más y más caliente. Thor cesó sus atenciones para mirarlo por un instante. Las líneas del cuerpo de Loki corrían sobre sus piernas también.

–Mírame bien Thor –le dijo Loki, sometido pero desafiante todavía. –No cambiaré de forma, ¿es así como quieres tenerme?

Thor no respondió, en cambio se puso a besar esos tatuajes que corrían por sus piernas, ascendiendo lentamente por los costados de sus caderas y su espalda, le besó los brazos, los hombros. Delineó las líneas de su cuerpo con escrutinio y tomándose su tiempo. Se incorporó tras terminar con aquellas marcas. Ya le diría a Loki, alguna vez, que debía explicárselas. Pero no sería en ese momento pues se sintió terriblemente excitado al ver a Loki boca abajo, amarrado, desnudo y anhelante. A una parte de él le gustó demasiado lo que veía. Quizás debió preocuparse por ello pero en cambio se dispuso a disfrutar de él.

–Tal vez no soy un héroe –le dijo. No estaba seguro de que alguien calificado así hiciera aquellas cosas.

Volvió a separarle las piernas y se puso a besarlo entre ellas humedeciéndolo. Escuchó a Loki gimiendo y sintió como elevaba sus caderas y empezaba a moverse en pecaminoso vaivén como buscando más contacto con los labios de Thor y su lengua que no dejaba de recorrerlo. Thor se apartó un momento para librarse de sus pantalones. Sujetó a Loki con facilidad y se tumbó recargado de la cabecera de su cama, con su amado a horcajadas. Sin duda era un hombre fuerte. No le costó acomodar al jötun sobre su regazo al tiempo que sujetaba su polla con una mano. Loki echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando rozó su entrada; su dios del engaño se inclinó hacia adelante dejando que Thor lo sintiera sin hundírsela. Thor le puso la mano libre en la cadera y tiró de él, el peso de Loki descendió de a poco sobre la hombría de Thor.

–Jamás pensé que te gustara ser dominado –musitó Thor, sintiendo como el interior de Loki, que para nada era frío, lo iba rodeando poco a poco.

–Por ti me dejaría hacer lo que fuera, dejaría inclusive que me mataras.

Loki perdió toda capacidad de hablar cuando Thor tocó fondo lanzando una oleada de placer por sus piernas. Thor vislumbró en su rostro esa expresión de éxtasis y placer, que convertían sus rasgos en algo muy excitante de ver; pero junto con eso había algo distinto, había alivio.

–¿Tanto me querías dentro tuyo? –Le preguntó Thor sujetándolo de la cintura y haciendo fuerza hundiéndosela más.

–Thor –Loki no le pudo responder pero su expresión lo decía todo.

–Esto es lo que te preocupaba –por fin había resuelto algo del misterio. –Qué no quisiera estar contigo debido a tu aspecto, que recordara que eres jötun y que descubrieras que sólo te amo cuando eres parecido a mi raza. –Loki soltó un suspiro sin abrir los ojos, estremeciéndose al sentirse poseído por Thor. –Te haré el amor siempre que quieras, con el aspecto que quieras, sin importar nada. Para mí Loki es siempre Loki.

Thor comprendió que había cosas que su dios del engaño no podía decir, ni siquiera a él. A veces Loki aún parecía un enigma que debía ir resolviendo con las pequeñas pistas que el hechicero quisiera irle dejando.

Thor lo pegó a él y lo hizo ondular sobre su falo. Sintió a Loki desfallecer ante la sensación. Continuó subiendo el ritmo, rayando en la ferocidad. Loki empezó a musitarle algo en su idioma original que se entremezclaba con la orden de seguir, de hacerlo más fuerte. Terminó por tumbarlo de espaldas sobre las sábanas. Loki se quejó pues sus brazos continuaban atados y su peso había ido a dar sobre ellos, pero Thor lo pasó por alto. Lo tomó de los tobillos para abrirle amplio las piernas y someterlo completamente bajo él. Haciéndoselo con fuerza; tocando tanto de él. Loki gemía ronco, sus piernas temblando ante cada embestida, su respiración agitada y el cabello cayéndole desordenado. Se corrió manchando su abdomen. Thor sintió su estrecha cavidad contrayéndose en torno a él, incitando aún más su deseo. El dios del trueno se detuvo a contemplarlo. Le quitó los negros mechones que ocultaban su rostro. Loki apretaba los ojos respirando aceleradamente. Se relamió los labios.

–Thor –lo llamó. –Quiero sentirte –le dijo en un susurro. Thor le acarició las caderas con cuidado. –Te lo pido, sigue. –Loki se le entregaba como nunca. –No siempre seré tan sumiso –le advirtió.

Thor lo besó breve cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, sujetándolo con fuerza, rodeándole con un brazo a la altura de los hombros, hundiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello. Así pegados Thor se acomodó y embistió sin dudarlo. Loki escuchó a Thor gemir en su oído.

–Te amo –le dijo el rubio liberando toda su pasión por él, empezando a empalarlo sin tregua. Loki ladeó el rostro pegado a Thor pero sin poder tocarlo con sus manos, dejándose ir con la certeza de ser amado. A cada estocada que recibía sentía que su cordura se perdía. Que era partido en dos. El miembro de Thor se sentía caliente y duro, sus manos lo sostenían con firmeza como si nunca fueran a dejarlo ir. El dios del trueno alcanzó el clímax del placer, estrechándolo aún más fuerte, mordiéndole un hombro para no gritar. Loki se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Thor se quedó ahí pegado a él hasta que pareció acordarse de que el jötun seguía amarrado en una posición nada cómoda.

Lo soltó de sus ataduras y tomándolo entre sus brazos lo acomodó en el lecho. Lo tomó de las manos y le sobó las muñecas donde aquella cuerda improvisada le había hecho marcas.

–Estoy bien –le dijo Loki sonriendo.

Thor dejó de parecer avergonzado, le besó las manos y luego el hombro donde igual le había quedado la marca de sus dientes. Loki se señaló las caderas donde estaban marcados los dedos de Thor y uno de sus pezones especialmente enrojecido. Thor le fue repartiendo besos. Loki se rió al sentir sus labios tocándolo tan dulcemente.

Había llegado a la absoluta certeza de que nadie lo había amado ni lo amaría, excepto Thor.

Más tranquilos se abrazaron y hablaron largamente, de su hijo, de su magia de cambiaformas que manifestaba a tan temprana edad. Del día de Ymir, que parecía tan lejano. Hablaron de Sif y también de Ragnheidur.

–Entonces entró en mi despacho sin anunciarse, cómo siempre hace y me dijo "con tu astucia y talento esperaba que volvieras con un tratado ventajoso y estricto, en cambio regresas con las manos vacías y me sales con que no hubo tiempo". –Le relató Loki. Thor soltó una carcajada.

–A mí también fue a verme. Estaba yo sentado redactando el informe de nuestro viaje, pensando con suficiencia y orgullo que esto me salió mejor que el asedio de Vanaheim, ya sabes, pocas bajas, resuelto en poco tiempo, y así; cuando él llega y me dice "se supone que iban en misión diplomática y regresas sin tratado y con la diosa de la guerra moribunda" –Thor hizo un ademán de ofenderse hasta lo más hondo de su ser y fue el turno de Loki de reírse. –E hizo eso que hace, cuando pone las manos sobre tu escritorio –Thor actuó lo que iba diciendo poniendo las manos a los costados de Loki –y se inclina hacia ti.

–¡Cómo si se te fuera a echar encima! –los dos volvieron a reírse.

–¡Esto es inaceptable! –Dijeron a coro imitando a su más veterano y avezado concejal.

–Un día nos pondrá en sus rodillas y nos dará unos azotes en el trasero –Loki asintió entre carcajadas que hacían vibrar todo su ser. Inhaló hondo recobrando la compostura.

–Quisiera pedirte algo –dijo Loki echándole los brazos al cuello a Thor.

–¿Qué te amarre más seguido? ¿Qué me deje amarrar yo? –Loki le sonrió taimadamente.

–Habrá que conseguir unos grilletes o una soga, no creo que a Radha le caiga en gracia que destruyamos así las sábanas.

–Hay que ponerle postes a la cama para que tenga de donde sujetarte –siguió Thor entusiasmado.

–Por Siofua, ¿podré resistir tanto amor? –Thor asintió.

–Tendré cuidado de no romperte. Te amarraré fuerte y te lo haré a mi entero gusto pero nunca te lastimaré.

–Me gustaría prometer lo mismo, pero cuando yo te amarre será para tratarte rudo. –Thor arqueó las cejas entretenido.

–¿Vas a follarme? –A Loki se le iluminó la mirada. –¿Es eso lo que quieres pedirme? –El hechicero se carcajeó.

–Quiero la biblioteca de Feigefossen para mi colección, en cierto modo me pertenece –le dijo Loki.

–Claro –dijo Thor sin dudarlo. –Haré que los maestres te la entreguen y procuraré estar ahí para ver la cara de Benfred cuando la trasladen a nuestros aposentos. Quizás se eche a llorar ante la marejada de trabajo.

–Le prohibiré dejar su ocupación hasta que termine –apuntó Loki con malicia.

Esa noche durmieron con Loki recostado sobre el pecho del dios del trueno. Thor sólo sentiría a Loki así de suyo dos veces en su larga vida, esta era la primera de ellas.

.

Sif despertó con una extraña sensación de inmovilidad. Trató de incorporarse pero una mano gentil la detuvo. Era Hogun. A su mente acudió el recuerdo de lo sucedido en Jötunheim. Giró el rostro hacia su hombro lesionado. Lo tenía cubierto de vendajes que lo sujetaban a su cuerpo. No sentía dolor, no, más bien no sentía nada, ni el hombro ni el brazo, nada. Trató de concentrarse en los dedos de su mano y moverlos pero si lo logró no lo percibió.

–Tienes dañados los nervios, Harma te administró un fármaco para el dolor y para impedir todo movimiento mientras sanas. Vas a estar bien. –El sombrío guerrero la miró con tranquilidad y ella sintió que se relajaba. Hogun jamás le mentiría.

–Esa estuvo cerca –dijo Sif y no pudo evitar pensar en su maestro de esgrima, en Sköll y su brazo mutilado. –¿Me acercas agua? –Él así lo hizo. La sujetó con delicadeza y la ayudó a sentarse para luego pasarle un vaso, Sif lo tomó con su brazo bueno y bebió despacio.

–Volstagg me dijo que salvaste a Svana –Sif asintió. –No puedes interponerte entre cada soldado y el peligro.

Sif suspiró. Ya lo sabía pero no había podido evitarlo.

–Me siento terriblemente responsable de las skjaldmö. Si las matan, si fracasan… Yo fui quien las incluyó en el ejército, me da pavor pensar que fue un error.

Hogun la escuchó en silencio. Él no la alentaba por alentarla, ni le daba palabras de confort si no las sentía.

–No creo que haya sido un error, por lo demás, no puedes esperar que sean tan diestras como los veteranos pero tampoco son débiles. –Sif asintió.

–¿Sabes dónde ocurrió todo? En la retaguardia, vigilando prisioneros. En el último sitio donde deberían habernos atacado. No las saqué a primera fila de combate para protegerlas y de nada sirvió tal precaución.

–Así es la batalla. Puede encontrarte en el sitio más inesperado y eso también lo sabes.

–A veces cuando hablo contigo, siento que sufro inútilmente. –Hogun sonrió y le sirvió más agua.

–A veces te torturas. –Concordó él. –Sif, tú no las obligaste a enlistarse, les abriste una puerta pero la elección fue suya y eso las hace distintas de todos los demás guerreros. Aunque, ¿cómo resistirse a emularte? Los enemigos de Asgard temen tu nombre y tiemblan ante tu presencia. –Sif sintió que se sonrojaba. Él si sabía cómo halagarla sin duda.

–¿Seré un gran general algún día? –Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

–No –dijo Hogun y ella parpadeó, ¿había entendido mal? –Ya lo eres.

Sif sonrió y Hogun se inclinó para besarla. Se acariciaron y ella rodeó a Hogun con su brazo sano para apoyar su rostro en la curva de su hombro, le gustaba mucho como olía él, a algo terrenal y reconfortante. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

Un sanador entró en ese momento y se soltaron. Era uno de los aprendices de Harma. Revisó a Sif, verificó sus signos vitales y el estado de la herida, para ello deshizo los vendajes y Sif pudo apreciar las finas suturas que recorrían su hombro, tenía amoratada la zona y todo el brazo terriblemente hinchado. Su rostro no mostró temor ni a las cicatrices, ni al dolor. El sanador le aplicó un emplasto, la hizo beber un brebaje y le puso vendajes nuevos. Hogun se quedó ahí todo el tiempo. Su actitud casi monacal le ganó que no le exigieran retirarse. Se miraban de tanto en tanto con la actitud de cordialidad de siempre. Cuando volvieron a quedarse a solas, Hogun le acomodó las sábanas que la cubrían.

–Estoy cansada –dijo Sif.

–¿Deseas dormir? –Inquirió Hogun.

–No me refería a eso –se corrigió ella. –Estoy cansada de escondernos. –Él lo meditó por un momento. Mantener su relación oculta les daba la libertad de amarse despreocupados de la iniquidad de la corte, pero con las desventaja de pretender delante de todos que sólo eran amigos. –Mi repudio tiene tiempo en su haber y honestamente ya no me importa lo que se diga al respecto. Además creo que soy lo bastante respetada para imponerme.

–Sí. Dejemos de ocultarnos –aceptó Hogun con sencillez. Sif volvió a sonrojarse.

–Sólo un poco más –dijo ella algo apenada. –Es que… –Hogun la miraba entretenido. Cuando una pareja formalizaba su compromiso se obsequiaban algo, por un instante pensó que a Sif le preocupaba no poder honrar esa tradición en ese momento; igualmente se hacía un festejo. –No puedo beber en este momento y… –El sombrío guerrero empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo. –No te rías, quiero poder brindar contigo y con todos nuestros amigos, y también… ¡Deja de reírte!

–¿Querrás bailar conmigo?

–Sabes que sí –no, en realidad no lo había sabido, pero le alegraba hacerlo.

–Por cierto, tu madre ha llegado, te estuvo cuidando pero salió a descansar un poco –Sif dijo "oh, no", sin emitir ningún sonido.

**.**

Fafnir miró ceñudo al embajador Kolbyr, de los enanos, que con semblante ofendido colocó una bolsa repleta de sous sobre el escritorio y la empujó con la mano hasta acercarla a su rey. Fafnir jamás había visto tales modales insultantes a la hora de abordar al dios del trueno. Esperó por la reacción Thor, por mínima que fuera, para llamar a los einheriar y que éstos le enseñaran algo de respeto al enano. Desde el momento en que Kolbyr le pidió audiencia con el rey, Fafnir lo agendó no sin presentir que el embajador se sentía más insultado que agradecido por el centenar de enanos encerrados en las mazmorras; de otro modo se habría ocupado de pagar por su liberación a Gellir, que era el encargado de las celdas y no tratando el asunto directamente con el rey.

Thor no hizo caso a la bolsa.

–Los comerciantes pagan su liberación por incursionar ilegalmente en Jötunheim pero se niegan, al igual que yo, a la prohibición que se les ha hecho, de continuar ejerciendo su oficio en Asgard y reinos avasallados. No pueden prohibir el comercio libre, tal disposición ¡sólo nos dejaría con Vanaheim!

–La prohibición sólo es para el centenar que acudieron a Jötunheim, para la flota de Hamund; no para el resto de tus ciudadanos –lo cortó Thor, estaba más sorprendido que molesto por las palabras de Kolbyr. –Esperaba una misiva de Thyra respecto al nuevo tratado de comercio que permití entre jötun y enanos, pero ahora veo que me has traído una disputa. No voy a cambiar mi sentencia –le dejó en claro y le hizo una seña a Fafnir para que despechara al embajador.

Los enanos habían declaro que no fueron instigadores de la revuelta jötun, ni esclavistas como se apreciaron al intentar comerciar con soldados. Aunque Thor no les creyó, no tenía manera de comprobarlo puesto que tendría que preguntar a los elfos oscuros y no atraparon a ninguno de ellos; la única buena noticia proveniente de ellos, era que Nulka había perdido a Nëhja.

Kolbyr salió de su despacho. Había dejado la bolsa sobre el escritorio y Fafnir se apresuró a quitarla de ahí.

–¿Le digo a Gellir que los ponga en libertad? –Preguntó su secretario.

–Llévale el dinero, verifica que todo esté en orden y… si lo está, que los libere. –Thor no era rencoroso y le tenía sin cuidado el berrinche del embajador, pero temió que detrás de él, estuvieran las palabras ariscas de Thyra.

Fafnir hizo lo que mandaba dejándolo solo. Thor no pensó más en los enanos, quería tomarse ese momento para terminar de responder a la misiva que Skadi le envió, al parecer, apenas hubo abierto los ojos. La carta no hacía más que recalcar la personalidad seria de la reina de Jötunheim.

"…

_Me alegra saber que tus heridas sanan y que no dejaran secuelas. _

_Fandral acudirá el séptimo día del mes en curso para recibir el vasallaje tal como Hildetand acordó. En cuanto al asunto del tratado comercial con los enanos, son libres de acordarlo como mejor les parezca sin ninguna intervención de mi parte, salvo la prohibición que he puesto sobre la flota de Hamund; a quién he dicho además que cómo vuelva a intentarlo las próximas sanciones quedaran a cargo de ustedes._

_Reitero mi promesa de volver con Loki para el restablecimiento de Jötunheim. Hasta ese entonces que Ymir sea contigo."_

La releyó un par de veces antes de finalizarla con las fórmulas usuales y acomodarlas al lado de las que Fafnir debía despachar. Le gustaría poder pensar que con eso había resuelto el problema de Jötunheim pero sabía que no era verdad; aunque igual no podía hacer nada por Loki y su magia sesgada pero necesaria dentro de un año, cuando tuvieran que cumplir con su palabra.

Fafnir entró de vuelta. Thor tenía misiva de los gemelos, más informes de Einar y de Starkag respecto a los otros dos reinos pero antes de que sumiera sus pensamientos en ello, notó que su secretario iba y venía en su despacho de manera nerviosa.

–¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó.

Al siguiente día habría sesión del concejo respecto a la ciudadanía de los alfh y Thor no sabía qué pasaría exactamente en ella. Loki le había dicho que no se preocupara, que sabía exactamente qué diría cada uno de los concejales y tenía argumentos vastos y salidas para, sino ganar la discusión, mantener vigente el asunto. Thor estaba nervioso, consideraba que era verdad que preferiría que todo estuviera orquestado de antemano y es que era consciente de la responsabilidad que fracasar conllevaba. Tal vez Fafnir estuviera nervioso también, pues estaría ahí.

–Cuando he salido a buscar a Gellir, en las escaleras me han lanzado panfletos con peticiones de abolición a los monopolios –le comentó –la gente se ha enterado que la discusión del asunto se ha postergado debido a los alfh, algunos gremios se han unido en el descontento, están furiosos también, y dicen que esperan que el asunto se zanje antes de que se termine la construcción de la ciudad –hizo una mueca pues era claro que eso era un sarcasmo. –No es la primera vez que me lanzan las peticiones –pero si era la primera vez que se lo decía.

Thor había hablado de ello con Loki alguna vez. Éste le había dicho que él tenía el derecho de otorgar los monopolios, en ese asunto su palabra era la ley, permitir que el concejo cercenara o limitara ese poder sería como decir que eran ellos, en último término, quienes gobernaban. Y eso no podían permitirlo. En cuanto la disputa entre Ragnheidur e Yrsa, Loki consideraba que el concejal había aprovechado el descontento que generaban los monopolios para presentar a Yrsa como una figura ilegal a los ojos de todos cuando ella ni siquiera tenía uno, y no debería entrar en discusión por eso. Por último Loki dijo que todo el mundo tenía irritaciones en su vida y los asgardianos deberían acostumbrarse a aquellas dispensas.

–Entiendo que hay razones válidas por las cuáles se otorgan –continuó Fafnir, que tomó el silencio de Thor como un aliciente a continuar hablando –pero lo único que el pueblo sabe es que debe pagar impuestos fijados por nobles a bienes comunes.

–Ya sé que el tema está muy manido. Me gusta pensar que lo tengo superado pero los monopolios… mira, hay de dos clases: algunos se los ha ganado merecidamente su descubridor o quién perfecciona alguna invención, y los otros son los que otorga el rey ¿cómo sino puedo recompensar a mi gente? –Le dijo, aunque ahora que Thor recordaba, él no había concedido ni uno a lo largo de su reinado. Fafnir inclinó un poco la cabeza pero no parecía convencido de sus palabras.

–Lo entiendo pero quiénes los tienen, se muestran como los favoritos del rey y en dado caso, que su majestad facilita el abuso de su parte hacia el pueblo. Yo sólo le comento lo que dicen –se apresuró a mesurar su tono e hizo una marcada reverencia.

–Cuanto te escogí como mi secretario te dije que te juzgaba un hombre capaz de decirme la verdad sin tener en cuenta mis deseos personales, así que espero que sigas haciéndolo, no tienes que disculparte –le dijo Thor pero de todos modos Fafnir lo dejó a solas reflexionando respecto a ello.

Sabía que lo que dijo era cierto pero como Loki le señaló en un principio, todo se reducía a su derechos a otorgar monopolios, ¿debería ceder ante la presión pública? Miró la pluma en su mano, debía escribir una proclamación.

.

Rió el cotilleo que Loki le contaba de último momento con Ari y Fafnir que los seguían de cerca muy solemnes. Entraron a la sala del concejo sin que el heraldo hiciera el mínimo intento de anunciarlos, justo a tiempo para oír una carcajada de Hagbard que bromeaba con Faida, y todo ello sin dejar de codear a Erwel para que recompusiera su gesto. El vino ya había sido servido. Harma y Ragnheidur se habían sentado juntos, platicaban en voz baja entre ellos. El aura de severidad con la cual el concejo se cubría anteriormente se había dispersado ante la vista de jóvenes en los puestos y la presencia permitida de secretarios. Sif estaría ausente de la reunión. Cuando Thor y Loki se sentaron uno junto al otro todos callaron prestos a discutir los temas que Fafnir trajo a colación: monopolios y ciudadanía de los alfh.

Thor pudo ver como los concejales se desconcertaron al saber que Thor lo había incluido en la agenda de último momento, el único que lo sabía desde luego era Loki, que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su solución pero que declaró satisfacía a ambas partes.

Fafnir jubiloso, sacó un decreto real, el rey le había concedido permiso de ponerle título. Lo había llamado "Una proclamación para la reforma de muchos abusos y faltas cometidos por las patentes de ciertos privilegios y licencias, por el bien general de todos los amados súbditos de su majestad." Mediante le cuál se abolían los monopolios sobre bienes comunes. Si, Thor había decidido ceder libremente, como un favor, en vez de someterse a las exigencias pues así no establecería ningún precedente de que el rey se hubiera rendido ante el concejo obedeciendo sus demandas. Además, de esa manera, los concejales no podían votar.

–¿Majestad? –Se sorprendió Harma a su derecha, perplejo.

–Los monopolios sobre la sal, vino, salitre, vidrio y el hilo, serán revisados cuidadosamente antes de ser abolidos –observó al final Fafnir. No era coincidencia que fueran los últimos pues correspondían respectivamente a Bran, Starkag, Ragnheidur, Harma e Idûnne. Con quienes tendría que negociar el cese de esos derechos aunque esperaba que Ragnheidur que se pronunció en contra de ellos, no se opusiera y en cambio sirviera como ejemplo al resto. Y si no era así, esperaba que la presión pública cayera esta vez sobre ellos.

–No he escuchado mencionar las exportaciones –intervino Ragnheidur.

–Jamás di un monopolio sobre dichos materiales –dijo Thor –no puedo sancionarlo como si fuera uno o declararía que lo era en un principio –esas eran palabras prestadas de Loki. –Le he enviado una exhortación a Yrsa para estudiar su asunto, tiene derecho como cualquier otro asgardiano a exponer su caso. Eso es todo –lo zanjó como ya había aprendido a hacerlo para no dar pie a que le discutieran.

Ragnheidur lo miró seriamente pero desvió la mirada dejando de lado el asunto.

–Procedamos al siguiente asunto –cambió el tema Loki. –Los derechos de los alfh a la ciudadanía. Todos han recibido una copia de la petición que la embajadora Dgeir entregó en los días pasados –y que se había postergado por la ausencia del rey. Loki abrió el debate pero él no iba a ser el primero en hablar.

–He escuchado un tanto acerca del problema que ocasionan a la ciudad dorada –empezó Harma. Su oposición no sorprendió a nadie –algunos alfh no han comprendido que la ampliación de la ciudad no significa que es un hecho que son ases y se han tomado la libertad de intentar ingresar a las academias para volverse maestres o a los gremios. Son mano de obra y sólo eso –dijo despectivamente.

–No tienen vedado el paso a otras ciudades, así que algunos se han establecido en las provincias –dijo Erwel –sé que algunos terratenientes en Harokim han contratado alfh para laborar en sus cosechas, precisamente porqué son más baratos, pero eso afectará a quiénes antes tenían esta ocupación. He pensado en hacer una proclamación para devolverlos a Asgard.

–Espera –lo interrumpió Loki. –Finnur había dicho antes que no había suficiente producción en Harokim debido a la falta de hombres que perecieron en la guerra de los cuatro reinos. Por eso pidió un subsidio, haciendo de lado la estafa que cometió, ¿quiénes dices que van a reclamar esos puestos? –Le preguntó. Erwel se mostró obviamente incómodo por la pregunta.

–Lo acepto, no hay nadie que se los dispute pero preferiría no tenerlos en Harokim hasta que se resuelva esta cuestión –admitió. –Y creo que los otros gobernadores estarán de acuerdo conmigo.

–Yo no –lo confrontó Loki, que ahora igualmente era gobernador –no podemos hacerlos mudarse por todas las provincias, salvo que deseemos hacer de ello un paseo vacacional. –Miró directamente a Hagbard.

–Tampoco me molesta que se encuentren en Nidavelir –lo apoyó el ex acerero.

–Creo que Erwel habla en nombre del pueblo de Asgard, estamos molestos… –quiso retomar el hilo Harma.

–Por estamos, se refiere al pueblo ¿verdad? –Lo detuvo Loki en su perorata.

Ragnheidur miró a Loki con una mezcla de sorpresa y hostilidad, él pareció intuir la trampa, no así el gran maestre.

–Creo que mi punto de vista refleja los de la mayoría de ciudadanos ases.

–Una declaración como ésta es la mejor de todas las pruebas ya que no contamos con un refrendo pero continúe de todos modos. Están ustedes disgustados…

–Con una política de aceptación a extranjeros, ¿qué aceptaremos después? ¿Elfos oscuros?

–Comprendo –continuó Loki sin molestarse por la pulla –¿y en consecuencia? Siga, por favor.

–Muy amable al anticiparse, gobernador Loki. Y en consecuencia al mostrarnos tan flexibles con unos, pronto nos veremos invadidos por svartá, norn o vanir que deseen nuestra nacionalidad. Creo que Asgard debe seguir siendo únicamente para los ases y erigirse como… indudablemente… como el mayor de los nueve mundos. Hay que devolverlos a sus tierras, no darles ninguna concesión, y será mejor hacerlo muy pronto.

–¿A menos qué…? Siempre hay algún, a menos qué –continuó Loki.

Por el rabillo del ojo Thor vio a Faida codeaba a Hagbard, ambos intentando mostrarse serios aunque desde luego que les divertía como Loki enredaba al concejal.

–No más de uno en este caso, a menos que deseemos que el propio pueblo asgardiano se muestre en nuestra contra.

–No creo que eso pase –dijo Loki con tranquilidad llevándose al traste el tono molesto de Harma –los alfh son un tercio de la población en la ciudad de Asgard, y le son necesarios. La última guerra disminuyó la población de tal forma que si no fuera por ellos, la situación podría tornarse insostenible. Estoy seguro de que los demás gobernadores ya se debieron de haber dado cuenta o estarán pronto a percatarse de esta situación. La ciudadanía puede ser una forma de recompensa por su lealtad, si quieren verlo así o para sostener la ciudad… y hacerla la más prospera de los nueve reinos –volvió a dirigirse hacia Harma y Ragnheidur.

–El rey Odín no querría que esto fuera así –dijo de súbito el de Gundersheim.

–Eso no puedes asegurarlo –intervino Thor haciendo su parte, Loki le había dicho que tenía dos labores: una era contener a Ragnheidur, tarea nada fácil; la otra era impedir a los concejales enarbolar a Odín como estandarte para su causa. –Sé que ustedes conocen de años a mi padre, pero yo soy su hijo. El más sublime de sus ideales, nacido de mi abuelo, es la unificación de los nueve reinos.

–La cual fue empezada por el mismo rey Odín al conquistar tres de los nueve reinos en una rápida acción; Midgard siempre ha pertenecido a Asgard –fue diciendo Harma, que se tomó en serio su papel de maestre. –Perdimos la oportunidad de una anexión con esta guerra en Vanaheim, pero es débil y está a nuestra merced así que realmente el único bastión independiente es Svartálfheim. De seguir el sueño de Bor y Odín ¿estamos listos para guerrear con los elfos y enanos? –Hizo un gesto meditabundo –por la opinión tan pobre que tiene Sif acerca del desempeño élfico, diría que sí.

–Esto no se trata de un llamamiento a una nueva guerra ¿desde cuándo nuestra política es la de ser un opresor? –Le inquirió Thor. –Mi padre siempre me dijo que debía ser un ejemplo de lo que quisiera demostrar. Él promovió que el sou, los ritos a las nornas e Ygdrasill, y las medidas y pesos fueran universales por medio de tratados, pero no hizo tal cosa para que nosotros los lancemos por la borda con declaraciones de guerra. Alfheim, Nornheim y Jötunheim no le dejaron más opción que la batalla pero ello no significa que la ansiara. –Sus palabras terminaron con fuerza.

–Es cierto –aportó Hagbard –el Padre de Todo siempre dijo que la guerra no era sino política echa por otros medios.

–Aceptándolos eliminamos sus leyes, su lengua, sus costumbres, gremios y clanes, así es como se puede convertir a la gente, sin entrar en violencia –aportó Loki.

–No pienso esperar a que mi padre despierte para reinar –terminó Thor dejando en claro que apelar a la memoria de Odín no era una forma de convencerlo.

Alguna vez Loki había pensado que los hombres delante de sí eran las mentes más ilustres del reino y como no, debían discutir entre ellos, pero lo que les faltaba entender a los concejales, era quién mandaba ahí. Ragnheidur se enderezó en su asiento, pareció meditar bien las palabras que iba a pronunciar a continuación.

–Nos estamos apresurando en este asunto –dijo en tono serio, dirigiéndose a todos y a nadie en particular –antes quisiera que estudiáramos lo que se ha dicho. La cuestión de la población insostenible me es preocupante, tanto como el hecho de que los alfh puedan estar arrebatando empleos o derechos a los ases. Necesitamos más tiempo para esto, es muy pronto para decidir una cuestión de este calibre –negó. Entonces miró a Thor –rey, pido una prorroga hasta la siguiente sesión.

Harma asintió a su lado. Thor miró a los demás concejales pero sus ojos se pusieron finalmente en Loki, quien asintió, no parecía preocupado porque pidieran más tiempo.

–Sea –concedió Thor, se quedó en silencio un momento antes de levantar la mano para tomar la palabra una vez más: –Las proclamaciones que tengan por objetivo devolver a los alfh a Asgard, están prohibidas hasta que decidamos sobre esta cuestión –dijo mirando a sus gobernadores, aunque sus ojos se detuvieron un instante más en Erwel.

La sesión se dio por terminada y casi todos se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo.

–Erwel, ¿podemos tener una palabra? –Le preguntó Loki al gobernador, quién asintió.

Loki no lo esperó sino que se le adelantó. Hagbard le lanzó una mirada a su concuño y Erwel se encogió de hombros, tenía una ligera idea de lo que el hechicero quería. Sus pasos lo llevaron raudo al lado de Ragnheidur que iba en su misma dirección. Erwel estaba seguro de que iba en busca de un concejal al cual embaucar en ese tiempo para que volteara la votación, podía apostar que iría detrás de Faida.

–La palabra que buscas es: Enjambre –le dijo. En antaño ellos dos rara vez hablaban, en especial porque el de Gundersheim tenía una amistad muy sólida con Starkag y Olenna, enemigos jurados de Erwel. –Los alfh son como langostas: lo devoraran todo y aumentaran en número si aceptamos que tengan la ciudadanía, no es por los siete mil que están en Asgard, es por los que puedan sumarse. Me temo que nosotros somos los sensatos del grupo, Loki canta la canción que quieren oír, y los demás bailan a su son.

–Me apena saber eso último –dijo Ragnheidur pero no pareció en ningún momento sorprendido. –Pero a ti, siempre se te ha considerado un incondicional de Loki –lo señaló. Erwel soltó un breve suspiro, sonoro. Falso.

–La ira de un soberano es la muerte –citó él. Una frase harto conocida aunque no tanto su autor –es peligroso provocar la furia de un rey… o de una reina.

.

Erwel entró al despacho de Loki sabiendo de antemano lo que éste le pediría: Apoyarlo totalmente en el asunto de los alfh. El hechicero debió haber notado que el asunto le causaba repulsión a Erwel, que estaba más de acuerdo con la postura de Ragnheidur y de Harma; así que seguramente querría hablar con él para conversar acercar de su lealtad. Apenas se acababan de acomodar en sus asientos cuando Erwel dijo:

–Quiero a Karnilla para mi hijo Einar. –No necesitaban rellenar la conversación con paja. Deseaba la mano de la reina norn para su hijo mayor, quien era en ese momento el castellano de ese reino, si Loki accedía legitimaría el gobierno de su hijo de manera incuestionable y le otorgaría mayor gloria a su familia de la que jamás hubiera soñado. –Tráenos vino, Ari. Tengo una botella, norn, una cosecha previa a la guerra de los cuatro reinos –dijo pues estaba seguro de que la respuesta no podría ser otra que un: "por supuesto Erwel".

Ari salió. Loki lo miró con interés cordial y Erwel sintió por un momento que no lo reconocía. Había sido de sus primeros aliados en la corte. Yrsa, Hagbard y él, habían apoyado a Loki en sus querellas iniciales, lo habían respaldado, protegido y elucubrado entre los nobles y entre el pueblo. Y Loki los había recompensado, eso era cierto. No sólo Erwel se había visto beneficiado sino también sus hijos. Einar era canciller de Nornheim, Ertan era capitán de la guardia y Esbern era el embajador as en Vanaheim.

Erwel seguía encontrándolo sumamente joven, al igual que a Thor. Unos críos ostentando el poder. Algunas veces le había tenido miedo a Loki pero el hombre que ahora abordaba inspiraba algo aun peor que él no supo nombrar. Procuró ser más mesurado en su forma de hablarle.

–Loki –le habló –siempre he procurado ayudarte en cumplir tus designios pues siempre me han parecido los más adecuados y justos. Por ello me atrevo a solicitarte esto, no sólo motivado por lo que significaría para mi familia, sino también porque en verdad creo que mi hijo es un digno candidato.

–No niego que en efecto siempre has mostrado ser de mis más leales allegados; has demostrado tal afecto hacia mi persona que sólo me ha parecido justo retribuirte con mi agradecimiento. ¿Acaso no he obrado siempre en favor de tu familia? –Loki hizo una pausa para mirarlo demandando con sus ojos verdes una respuesta. Erwel tuvo que asentir y darle un "así es majestad". –Si cumplir tu petición estuviera en mis manos, ten por seguro que estudiaría el caso con cuidado, sin embargo debes saber que es potestad del rey otorgar la mano de Karnilla –terminó.

Ari apareció en ese momento con el vino solicitado. Le sirvió a Erwel y a Loki, luego el secretario volvió a hacerse, prácticamente, invisible. El concejal tomó la copa, sólo por el hecho de hacer cualquier movimiento pero no bebió, la apretó y mejor bajó los ojos para tragarse su indignación. Todos sabían que Thor se dejaba influir por Loki más que por nadie, sino bastaba ver lo que acababa de ocurrir en el consejo, era Loki el que hablaba, el que decidía, el que asentía o negaba con la cabeza antes de que Thor pronunciara una palabra; y ahora pretendía que no tenía tal poder. El gobernador de Harokim rechinó los dientes de coraje pero cuando levantó el semblante fue todo sonrisas.

–Perdona mi atrevimiento pero estoy seguro de que su alteza escucharía tu parecer. –Loki ni siquiera se inmutó.

–Lo lamento pero no tengo intenciones de intervenir en un aspecto tan delicado. No apoyaré la petición de mano de tu hijo así que, te recomendaría para evitarle un desaire, que no se atreva a realizarla.

Erwel se fue hacia atrás como si Loki le hubiera propinado un golpe. Y de hecho así había sido. No podía creer que se rehusara a algo tan sencillo. El semblante del consorte real le resultó indescifrable y entonces Erwel supo que era aquello que había percibido en Loki y que lo perturbaba tanto. Era Odín. Lo percibía como cuando estaba en presencia de Odín y temía enfadarlo. Aquel pensamiento lo irritó sobremanera. Loki seguía siendo Loki. El consorte que, en la práctica, le habían obsequiado a Thor para sellar una alianza, seguía siendo jötun, seguía siendo un joven advenedizo al que él y otros necios habían cometido el error de encumbrar. ¿Qué méritos poseía? ¡Ninguno! Tan sólo el de tener cegado a Thor, haberlo seducido con su hechicería de concebir hijos y a saber con cuantas porquerías más que seguramente era capaz de hacer con tal de garantizar la devoción del pobre hijo de Odín.

–Entonces quiero a Héroïque –así por lo menos sus nietos serían de sangre real y con un poco de suerte quizás acabarían en la línea de sucesión.

–Ya fue suficiente –dijo Loki y le pasó la copa vacía a Ari. Apoyó las manos en los posa brazos del sillón como si tomara impulso. –Erwel, he escuchado tus solicitudes en deferencia a tu fidelidad hacia mí, nada más. No encuentro razonable ni una petición ni la otra. He favorecido a tus hijos por encima de todos. Más aun, debido a la estima que te tengo es que no te he obligado a guardar silencio pues no es por este asunto que te he hecho acudir a mí.

–¡No nos has dado nada que no ameritemos! Lo que pido es justo…

–Lo que pides es fruto de la ambición y de tu enfermiza rivalidad con Starkag –Erwel se ruborizó.

Sintió una furia desmedida que lo llevó a perder la cabeza.

–Las estás protegiendo, a Karnilla y a Héroïque, todos saben que eres su gran amigo. –Erwel le escupió encima todos los reproches que llevaba atravesados. –Me hiciste volver al concejo para poder maniatarlos a todos, entre el voto de Sif, el de Hagbard, el mío, el del mismísimo rey y el tuyo, nadie puede oponérsete. En la práctica eres tú quien gobierna Asgard. Pero hiciste mal. Yo era un gran canciller, el mismo Odín confió en mí, me esforcé verdaderamente en mis labores en Nornheim. ¿Y acaso Thor y tú supieron apreciarlo? ¡No fue así! Para ti sólo soy un títere a tu servicio, no te importa mi trabajo, ni todo lo que he hecho por ti. ¡Me debes más de lo que te imaginas!

Erwel se quedó sin palabras respirando agitadamente. Ari volvió a salir de entre la nada.

–Mi señor, ¿quieres que haga venir a los einheriar? –Inquirió velozmente.

–No hace falta –dijo sin alterarse en lo más mínimo. –El gobernador ha terminado su audiencia y ya se retira a cumplir sus deberes como el súbdito leal que es. Ha perdido los papeles debido a la preocupación que siente por el futuro de su familia, pero te aseguro Ari que sabrá reconocer su error. Le haremos llegar los documentos de la petición de ciudadanía de los alfh y estoy seguro de que los revisará con sumo cuidado y hará lo que se espera de él.

Erwel arqueó las cejas confundido. Esperaba que Loki le respondiera con el mismo encono con el que él se había expresado, peor aún, por un segundo temió que lo hiciera arrestar. En cambio le hablaba de su lealtad y del futuro de su familia. ¿Es que lo estaba amenazando?

–No he terminado aún –contradijo quedándose en su sitio a pesar de que Ari ya le abría la puerta. –No estás entendiendo la situación. Eres tú quién va a revisar con cuidado mi propuesta y eres tú quien hará lo que se espera de ti. –Loki sonrió y bebió un poco de vino.

–¿Me estás amenazando? –No lucía amedrentado ni en lo más mínimo.

–Estamos negociando –puntualizó Erwel. –Los alfh a cambio de Karnilla. Mi voto a favor de ese asunto a cambio de la mano de la reina. Piénsalo alteza.

No hizo ninguna reverencia, en cambio, salió tan rápido como pudo. Al cruzar la puerta se sintió agotado como quien acaba de librar una lucha mortal. Cuando salía se topó en la puerta con un elfo oscuro. Había escuchado que Loki tenía un amigo de esa raza pero nunca lo había visto. Aquel ser saludó a Erwel con una reverencia antes de entrar en el despacho de Loki sin siquiera ser anunciado antes. Erwel negó. Así que Loki se decantaba por los extranjeros, por los alfh, por este elfo oscuro, por Karnilla. Sin duda era sólo un crío sin idea de la política. Si Loki era tan soberbio y estaba cegado por el poder que ostentaba ya no era más su problema. Y lo que él debía hacer, era ir a ver a Ragnheidur.

.

–Acabo de ver salir a uno de tus gobernadores –dijo Svadilfari tomando asiento delante de Loki –parecía que su día se había agriado.

–No he perdido mi toque entonces –dijo Loki tomando unos documentos de su escritorio. –Ari, más vino –le pidió. Su secretario rellenó su copa con el vino que Erwel le había hecho llevar, igual escanció otra para Svadilfari.

–Delicioso, ¿es norn? –Inquirió el elfo degustando el vino. Ari se encogió de hombros. –¿Lo probaste? –Le preguntó al secretario.

–Ari no tiene permiso de beber en horas de trabajo –apuntó Loki al tiempo que le pasaba a Svadilfari un plano. –¿Puedes concentrarte por medio minuto? Necesito tu ayuda.

–Supuse que no me hiciste llamar para festejar tu regreso a Asgard. Sin embargo antes de que me digas nada, quiero que sepas que te eché de menos y que te tengo una sorpresa que espero te resulte halagadora.

–¿Otro retrato? –Loki no pude resistirse a seguirle la corriente. Ambos se rieron a pesar de la burla implícita.

–Es algo más, algo relacionado con el muro de la ciudad.

–Dime que no erraste y se ha venido abajo.

–Espera a que lo veas.

–Y lo veré, que no te quepa la menor duda. Pero ahora tenemos algo más entre manos –Svadilfari sonrió ante el "tenemos" que Loki acababa de emplear. Hizo a un lado la copa para tomar aquel documento y su semblante se tornó sumamente serio. –¿Cuánto tiempo te tomaría construir esto?

–Loki, este es el plano general de la expansión de la ciudad. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

–Porque Harik avanza demasiado lento para mi gusto pero cada vez que me aparezco en su obra y le demando saber la razón, me sale con largas explicaciones cargadas de tecnicismos, que me suenan a que está tratando de embrollarme. –Quizás porque Loki era un experto en las evasivas es que reconocía las explicaciones de Harik como tal cosa. –¿Entonces? ¿Está atrasado o no?

–No podría darte una respuesta así como así, tendría que saber que tanto ha avanzado, con cuántos hombres cuenta, que dificultades le ha presentado el terreno. –Loki rodó los ojos.

–Ari, tráele a Svadilfari los informes de Harik y los de Faida acerca de este asunto. –El aludido se perdió de vista. –Puedes ponerte al tanto y por lo demás me sonó a que necesitarás acudir en persona a verificar sus avances.

–¿Qué cosa? –Dijo Svadilfari a quien la idea de ir a supervisar a Harik le atraía tanto como solicitar un linchamiento colectivo. Se rió y Loki lo observó con seriedad que denotaba que no estaba de broma. –Pero, ¿te has vuelto loco? Ya me lo imagino. Llegaré a pie con mis lujosas ropas desgastadas y le diré: "Harik, he venido en nombre del rey a verificar tus avances dado que tu cháchara sin sentido lo tiene más que cabreado, así que ¿en qué andas?" Lo siguiente que pasará será que sus ases se me echarán encima y me darán una paliza, me van a descuartizar y enterrarán mis restos en la pavimentación de la ciudad.

–Enviaré einheriar contigo.

–Ya, gracias, ases defendiéndome de ases. Igual y les ayudan.

–Basta. Te pensé con más sentido de la diversión. ¿Acaso no te gustaría ver la cara de Harik cuando aparezcas a revisar sus avances? Te daré un permiso con el sello real, mi firma y la de Thor estampadas; y guardias.

–Es que tengo más sentido de la preservación que sentido de la diversión –siguió Svadilfari pero cuando Ari le puso enfrente los informes de la obra, agarró el que estaba encima y empezó a leerlo con creciente interés.

–Entonces, ¿aceptas? ¿Serás mi asesor en arquitectura?

–¿Estás pidiendo mi consentimiento para usarme en esto? –Apuntó con ironía pero cuando levantó la mirada y encontró la de Loki, el hechicero estaba sumamente serio.

–Lo estoy –dijo Loki con propiedad. Svadilfari pasó saliva en grueso ante tal muestra de respeto.

–Claro… –murmuró Svadilfari y recobró el habla, se obligó a apartar los ojos del semblante de Loki, –claro, sí, cuenta conmigo.

Loki le sonrió.

–Eres tan fácil de persuadir.

–Un día te diré que no, sólo para ver qué haces.

.

Ásta se acomodó un poco el cabello castaño, que llevaba trenzado, y salió. Había dejado a Hërin bajo el cuidado de Fuya mientras Nari estaba con la reina. Pasaba mucho tiempo recluida con los pequeños príncipes, aunque no le pesaba en el corazón. Se dirigió a las cocinas del palacio a tomar la cena. Cortó camino, como era su costumbre, a través de los pasadizos de los aposentos reales hacia los pisos inferiores. Cuando surgió en las cocinas se encontró con Yrsa, la mercante privilegiada; y quien además era una vieja amiga suya. Siempre conocía los últimos cotilleos de los nobles y se los compartía con gusto. Hubo una época en la que Ásta estaba mejor informada que nadie pero ahora dependía de los ocasionales encuentros con Yrsa para mantenerse al día.

–¿Cómo está el pequeño Thor? –Le inquirió al verla haciéndole una señal de ir a sentarse con ella en el comedor de los pajes. Oficialmente Yrsa no tenía derecho a comer ahí pero se entendía bien con un montón de gente en diversos niveles, y eso incluía la jefa de los cocineros.

–Él está bien –dijo Ásta pero no se explayó. Había jurado lealtad a la familia real, y eso implicaba no comentar nada de lo que presenciara mientras atendía a Hërin. Yrsa lo comprendía.

–Ya está, el repudio de Harma y su esposa es oficial –procedió a contarle Yrsa. –Nuestro gran maestre anda furioso y buscando quien se lo pague… –le fue diciendo.

Esa era una historia vieja así que Ásta no demostró mucho entusiasmo. Comieron juntas, sopa de avena y algo de faisán. Los chismorreos de la corte ya no eran lo que antaño. El tráfico de correspondencia, el asedio sobre los reyes, las indiscreciones por parte de los pajes, todo había sido barrido de golpe por la mano de Loki. Tenía en la palma de su mano a Valdis, Radha y Ertan, los cuales eran una barrera que defendía la privacidad de su familia como no se había visto antes. El espionaje continuaba pero era difícil enterarse de nada. Sólo las damas de la corte, Amora, Lara, Faida, Threir y Héroïque seguían dando de qué hablar con sus constantes fiestas, pero inclusive ellas guardaban un velo de misterio en torno a sus vidas.

Luego del almuerzo Yrsa se retiró, tenía una audiencia con Thor. Ásta estaba al tanto de lo que le sucedía pues ella misma se lo había narrado: Ragnheidur quería que le prohibieran ser mercante y casi la arrestaran, y por eso iba a ver a Thor, quién la exhortó a presentarse y exponer su caso. Ásta estaba segura de que la mercante saldría de ahí lista para cubrir de lisonjas y regalos a Loki por su ayuda, pues no se imaginaba que Yrsa saliera amonestada de ahí. Ásta se dispuso a volver en busca de su adorado príncipe.

Tomó otro de sus atajos, acababa de meterse en estrecho pasillo cuando escuchó la voz de Radha. Se quedó en su lugar planteándose darle una sorpresa. Con lo torpe que era el joven seguro lograría, como mínimo, que se cayera. Sin embargo sus intenciones quedaron en nada al escuchar las palabras de Radha.

–He dicho que no, duplicar la oferta no los conducirá a nada, ya pueden decirle eso a su señor.

Estaba hablando con un par de sujetos, cuyas ropas los señalaban como sirvientes aunque, sus uniformes eran de tal hechura que denotaban que servían a alguien poderoso. Ambos hombres se alejaron al punto y Ásta salió de su escondite. Radha, nervudo, alto y tan torpe como antaño, pegó un bote altísimo al notarla.

–Menudo susto –se quejó él.

–Lo bueno es que tienes entrenamiento militar –se mofó Ásta. Radha se mostró contrariado con su presencia.

–¿Me estabas espiando?

–No. Aunque escuché el final de la conversación. ¿Quiénes eran esos?

–A saber quiénes son. Creo que son siervos de algún noble provinciano. Querían darme dinero a cambio de charlar conmigo y que les contara algunas cosas sobre nuestros reyes.

–¿Qué cosas?

–No me las dijeron, así como tampoco revelaron el nombre de su amo –Radha se encogió de hombros. –Viene alguien así casi cada semana.

–Díselo a Loki –lo encomió Ásta.

–Ya lo sabe. Ya sabe que hay gente tratando de poner espías en torno a ellos. Apenas hace unos días nos reunió a los de la librea de la reina para echarnos encima una, ya tradicional, dosis de amenazas.

A ella y a Fuya no las trataba así. Se preguntó por qué y quiso creer que era porque Loki no se olvidaba de lo mucho que ella lo quería. Se separó de Radha pensando que seguramente los nobles, acostumbrados a vigilar a sus reyes y a enterarse de cada cosa que hacían debían estar muy desconcertados. Alguno más malicioso que los demás debía estar desesperado por obtener información.

.

Casi terminaba su día. Loki estaba cavilando lo siguiente que haría.

–Ari –llamó a su secretario –tráeme copias de los informes de Ertan, de Einar como canciller y de Esbern, el embajador as en Vanaheim –le pidió. Todos ellos además, eran hijos de Erwel.

En vez de que Ari saliera velozmente a cumplir con su orden como siempre hacía, lo vio dudar parado en su sitio.

–Mi señor, no tengo copias de los reportes del canciller de Nornheim ni del embajador. Usted me comentó que nosotros no tendríamos relación alguna con la política exterior, pues es competencia del rey Thor por lo que… –no terminó la frase sabiendo que Loki comprendería que no los tenía.

–Pídeselos a Fafnir, ¿o acaso piensas que Thor me negaría leerlos? –Ari negó. Loki había decidido darle una lección a Erwel y lo haría dónde más podría dolerle. Cómo gobernador que era no podía destituirlo porque sí, pero sus hijos eran otra historia. Los informes eran para escoger a uno de ellos. Aunque no tenía ninguna inclinación contra Ertan, quien además siempre se había mostrado fiel a él.

Su secretario se marchó pero dejó a alguien más entrar: A Valdis que se le acercó para darle su informe usual.

–El concejal Ragnheidur celebró una cena ayer, aquí está la lista de invitados y lo que se habló en ella –le tendió las fojas que contenían un informe detallado. –El nuevo amante de Lady Faida es Sveyn, el embajador vanir, yo no sé si es verdadera pasión o un trato comercial extraño. Lord Erwel continúa viajando a Harokim, sin sus hijos. Y el maestre Harma sigue atosigando al rey para quejarse de la poca estima que le prodiga a su hijo en el asunto de la construcción, según me enteré, el rey le ha dicho que eso sólo es potestad suya.

–¿Algo más?

–La lista de actividades del rey Thor –fue lo último que el mayordomo le entregó. Que Loki no estuviera con él no significaba que desconociera su agenda o con quién se reunía. Sabía que Thor se lo diría directamente pero el caso es que a Loki le gustaba saberlo de esa manera, una manía que tenía. Le echó un vistazo, nada fuera de lo usual: entrenamiento, desayuno con Frigga, sus labores en su despacho donde Fandral iba a acampar y distraerlo mientras trabajaba, visitas a Hërin y Nari. Y finalmente la cena con quien tuviera que reunirse.

Loki iba a despachar a Valdis cuando la puerta se abrió sin que nadie fuera anunciado. Loki se preguntó que querría Ragnheidur a esas horas pero el que entró fue Thor, llevaba en brazos a Hërin. Loki se apresuró a poner otros papeles encima del informe que Valdis acababa de darle. El mayordomo real hizo una reverencia ante el dios del trueno.

–Valdis, me dijeron que estabas aquí, quiero que canceles a cualquiera que tengas agendado para cenar con nosotros esta noche y que en cambio incluyas a nuestro hijo –le ordenó levantando a Hërin como si Valdis necesitara verlo. El mayordomo dijo que así se haría con expresión agria. Le ponía los nervios de punta cancelar de último momento cenas que le tomaba semanas planificar. Valdis se despidió y los dejó. –Siempre que lo veo no puedo evitar pensar en un ave de rapiña –dijo Thor y Loki se rió. El rubio se le acercó y le tendió a su hijo. Hërin no tardó ni dos segundos en halar los papeles de Loki. El hechicero se los alejó con gesto natural.

–Estoy ofendido de que hayas venido aquí a buscar a Valdis, dado que ya lo encontraste te puedes ir –le dijo Loki picándolo como solía hacer. Hërin se estiraba ahora por el tintero.

–Pero tú sabes que eres mi favorito, entre Valdis y yo no hay nada serio. –Loki se mostró más que ofendido pero Thor se agachó para besarlo.

–¡Papá! –Hërin se quejó de la poca atención que recibía. A Loki lo llamaba "papá" a secas. El hechicero le buscó un pergamino en blanco y le pasó el tintero para que metiera los dedos en él y dibujara.

–Ásta va a matarte –le dijo Thor a Loki cuando su hijo, inevitablemente, se manchó la ropa en su labor. El hechicero se encogió de hombros, ya lidiaría con la furia de Ásta.

–Más allá de tus coqueteos con Valdis, me da gusto que estés aquí. Debes saber que tenemos un problema con Erwel, me ha dicho que saboteará nuestro proyecto con los alfh a menos que… –Thor frunció el ceño incorporándose cuan alto era.

–¿A menos qué? ¿Qué quiere?

–Ser rey norn –claro, Erwel había pedido la mano de Karnilla para Einar pero a Loki le resultaba obvio que quien realmente llevaría la voz cantante sería él. Thor se mostró muy enfadado de oír eso.

–Quiere aprovecharse de que mi padre duerme y de que tú siempre lo has apoyado para lograr tal cosa. Es viudo, ¿quiere casarse con Karnilla?

–La quiere para su hijo Einar –aclaró el hechicero y Thor pareció relajarse al respecto, así que Loki decidió azuzarlo por dónde iba. –Pero Karnilla no querría casarse con alguien así, Einar es demasiado cortesano, sin habilidades guerreras, no es para nada el prototipo que ella escogería. –Thor dio por buenas sus palabras dado que Loki la conocía tan bien. A Thor le daba igual con quien se desposaran sus nobles siempre y cuando no hubiera coacción pero Karnilla no terminaría en brazos de cualquiera.

–¿Qué quieres hacer? –Inquirió el dios del trueno asumiendo que Loki ya tendría un plan. –¿Hay forma de disuadirlo?

–Ha sido bastante perentorio en su petición. Se unirá a la negativa de Harma y Ragnheidur, y estoy seguro de que intentará convencer a Hagbard de unírsele, mientras que Ragnheidur irá detrás de Faida para ganarse su apoyo, te lo apuesto. –Thor detestaba esos jueguitos de poder. –Debemos demostrarle a Erwel que sus pretensiones han ido muy lejos, tengo una idea pero necesito que me respaldes.

–¿Qué quieres hacer?

–Papá –Hërin se puso de pie sobre el regazo de Loki llenándolo de tinta mientras el hechicero le explicaba su plan a Thor. El dios del trueno no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando Hërin agarró a Loki de las mejillas pintándoselas de negro para llamar su atención.

.

Lo primero que Hagbard había hecho cuando lo nombraron gobernador de Nidavelir, fue apañarse la mejor cocinera disponible. Usualmente tenía invitados para cenar en los aposentos que ocupaba en Valaskialf. Cuando supo que Loki quería cenar con él dentro de dos días, y cuando supo el tema que quería hablar con él, canceló todas sus reuniones previamente agendadas y dispuso gastar una pequeña fortuna en agasajar al rey. Porque Ari le había entregado junto con la solicitud de Loki, dos pergaminos con el sello real, en el primero se lo concedía a su hijo Halvard el título de Lord, en el segundo se le nombraba "Canciller de Nornheim". Cuando lo había desenrollado las manos le temblaban tanto que Ari tuvo que plegarlo por él.

–La puta que me parió, yo le iba a pedir sitio en el ejército para un par de bastardos que tengo pero esto… –había mascullado sacándole una sonrisa al larguirucho secretario de su rey, quien ya se iba cuando Hagbard se repuso de la felicidad que lo embargaba para preguntar. –¿Y Einar? ¿Sabe Erwel de esto? –Las parcas respuestas fueron: "destituido" y "se lo acabo de informar".

Hagbard era hijo de un criador de puercos de Harokim y de una heredera de un sitio en el gremio de acereros de Nidavelir. Había crecido como el más vulgar y prosaico provinciano y ahora un hijo suyo ocuparía el puesto de canciller, sólo había dos puestos así en los nueve; y el otro era ocupado en Alfheim por Starkag, un noble entre los nobles, cuyo abolengo sólo era superado por el mismísimo Odín. Cuando Hagbard cavilaba eso se mareaba y mejor se sentaba.

Le escribió de inmediato a Haldora, su hija, esposa de Esbern, uno de los hijos de Erwel y que ahora vivía en Vanaheim, esperaba que aquello no le causara problemas en su matrimonio. Le pidió a Halvard que fuera a verlo de inmediato, su hijo vivía en la ciudad de Asgard pero ahora podría ocupar un sitio en la corte junto a él. Igual se los contaría a sus otros tres hijos que vivían en Nidavelir todavía y a su esposa pero eso mejor lo haría hasta que los visitase, seguro su señora querría hacer una fiesta y declarar aquello casi festejo provincial, así que era mejor estar cerca para contenerla un poco.

No era tonto, sabía porque Loki hacia todo esto. Erwel había acudido a verlo para contarle que "la reina" se había negado en apoyar su solicitud de la mano de Karnilla. Y luego había despotricado en su contra y se había emborrachado en compañía de Hagbard, en ese estado imprudente igual le contó que si Loki no recapacitaba estaba dispuesto a aliarse con Ragnheidur y Harma para jorobar el proyecto de los alfh y abrirle los ojos a Loki respecto a que no podía jugar con ellos. El nombramiento de Halvard y la destitución de Einar era una estratagema para afianzar la lealtad de uno y darle escarmiento al otro. Hagbard sintió pena por su amigo.

Quiso verlo y asegurarle que había aceptado porque no tenía opción, porque era el futuro de su hijo de lo que hablaban y jurarle también que él jamás había pedido tal gloria para su familia. Pero Erwel se rehusó terminantemente a verlo y al final Hagbard decidió que era mejor no pelear si no hacía falta.

La noche acordada para cenar, los sirvientes descorcharon su mejor vino, pusieron su mejor platería y cristal, y la comida más suculenta: Crema de cisne, corzo con puerros asados, codornices ahogadas en mantequilla, hojas de parra rellenas de pato, pan negro, y pasteles de arándano. Loki llegó puntual. Hagbard lo esperaba algo nervioso, temiendo que si lo hacía enojar destituiría a Halvard en ese mismo momento.

–¿En qué momento empecé a tenerle tanto miedo? –Se preguntó luego de que se saludaran, en otro tiempo Hagbard no hubiera dudado en darle las gracias con candidez, un abrazo y algunas palmadas en la espalda pero en ese momento no se atrevió a tocarlo. Le hizo una reverencia rígida y balbuceó un "alteza" que le salió casi como un graznido. Loki se rió de él y avanzó con su modo elegante de moverse. Hagbard no pudo evitar fijarse en las muchas capas de ropa que siempre usaba y le miró el abdomen de soslayo como hacían todos los nobles de palacio desde que Valdimar, hijo de Volstagg había nacido, esperando el momento en que la pareja real anunciara que su segundo hijo estaba en camino. –Pero, si estuviera en estado, ¿me lo diría? –Ya no lo sabía.

De los viejos aliados, Yrsa, Ásta, Erwel y él, ninguno se sentía ya cercano a Loki… ni necesario.

–Tus aposentos son bastante acogedores –dijo Loki acomodándose y fue al punto, –¿cómo está tu hijo?

–En una nube de felicidad alteza –confirmó Hagbard. –Y yo estoy infinitamente agradecido por la confianza que Thor y tú le han demostrado. –Su hijo era hired, conocía a Bran, quien comandaba el ejército en Nornheim así que no estaría tan perdido, pero no era un administrador como Erwel. Habría quien opinaría que aquel nombramiento era descabellado.

–¿Cómo está Erwel? –Fue la siguiente pregunta de Loki, y no hubo ni un poco de malicia en su voz.

–Está… Está decepcionado.

–¿Decepcionado? –Dijo Loki y está vez dejó traslucir que apostaba a que era mucho más que desilusión aquello que aquejaba a Erwel. Hagbard ni siquiera podía decirle que el castigo era un poco excesivo pues equivaldría a ser un ingrato.

–Decepcionado –repitió. –¿Y tú cómo estás? –Inquirió Hagbard, dejando que Loki le respondiese como quisiera. El rey apoyó una mano en el mentón mientras les servían.

–Tan bien como cabría esperarse. Mis proyectos marchan bien.

–¿La expansión de la ciudad? He escuchado algunas cosas –Loki le prestó toda su atención. –Cómo ya sabes, a veces le presto protección a algunas jóvenes de virtud fácil. –El rey asintió. –Pues bien una de ellas se ha hecho con su propio burdel por donde a veces me paso, un sitio encantador llamado "La casa de Unne", quizás algún día querrás ir. –Loki arqueó las cejas. –Pues bien, ella y sus chicas escuchan cosas que luego me refieren. Hay un sujeto en la ciudad, un herrero, que despotrica en contra de lo onerosa y horrenda a la vista que es la expansión, de los oportunistas alfh y de tu descarnado y huesudo… de ti, alteza. Es un don nadie pero muy querido y tiene buen porte y labia, además está con los ulfhednar y fue de los primeros en poner pie dentro de Grímsttadir cuando el asedio de Vanaheim, así que ganó cierta notoriedad por su valor. Cuando habla la gente calla y atiende, además de que expresa el sentir de muchos.

–¿Cómo se llama? –Inquirió Loki y Hagbard pensó que quizás acababa de sentenciar al pobre infeliz a muerte.

–Baelor hijo de Bael.

–¿Baelor?

–Pero no se le puede hacer nada para instarlo a recapacitar. –Loki lo miró cómo diciendo "eso está por verse". –Es debido a Sindri, el representante de los alfh en Asgard, se liaron a golpes y… –Loki hizo un gesto amargo –Sindri dijo que iba a matarlo, una amenaza bien puesta. Así que si ahora el buen Baelor desapareciera o algo por el estilo, pues… culparían a Sindri y a los alfh, y su muerte causaría más daño que bien a tu proyecto.

–Creo que debo conversar contigo más a menudo. Aunque tengo ojos y oídos dispuestos, ahora recuerdo que eres un informador muy confiable. –Hagbard se hinchó con orgullo con lo cual su voluminoso cuerpo pareció desbordarse en la silla.

Les sirvieron la comida y hablaron de otras cosas. Hagbard le contó de la truculenta escena de celos que su esposa le montó cuando supo de sus bastardos.

–Son hijos de una buena mujer, cariñosa y atenta, más bruta que una piedra pero sin duda de gran corazón. Son dos chicos de los que no podía desentenderme así que me la hizo buena, a voz en cuello en la plaza de Nidavelir, no es que fuera un gran secreto pero si fue algo vergonzoso, la tuve que sacar a la rastra –Loki se carcajeaba. Se había enterado en su momento de que Harma igual le había sido infiel a su esposa pero estaba seguro de que alguien de tan noble cuna no resolvía sus problemas así. A gritos, dando el espectáculo y a jalones. –Ahora está tranquila, obviamente no los invitaría nunca a cenar a casa pero ya no me da la lata, como soy gobernador y así… ella es feliz con mi puesto. La tratan bien, casi como reina de Nidavelir y gasta como tal. –Loki volvió a carcajearse.

–¿Cuántos hijos tienes? –Tuvo curiosidad.

–Cinco conmigo y dos en Valhalla, contando mis dos bastardos; la mayor está casada con Esbern, el hijo de Erwel. A ver si no se arma en Vanaheim aunque me preocuparía más que ella la emprenda a patadas con él que viceversa. –Les escanciaron más vino a ambos y el tiempo fluyó junto con el licor. Sería por sus efectos que a Hagbard se le fue perdiendo el miedo y la lengua se le soltó. –Todo este asunto está muy jodido –le dijo el acerero a Loki con las orejas enrojecidas. –En la ciudad la población anda dividida en cuanto a su aprecio por ti, hay quienes abiertamente te odian.

–¿Me odian? Lo de los alfh y la expansión lo hago por Thor, el tipo de reinado que quiere tener es uno donde haya igualdad. –Hagbard se quedó con la boca abierta un momento.

–Pero te falta maña. Ahora me imagino que estás pensando en meter a Baelor en un saco y tirarlo al mar pero el que jode mucho tu proyecto es tu elfo oscuro. –Loki degustó un poco más de vino, era mesurado en su modo de beber y no acusaba los síntomas floridos de su acompañante. No se mostró alterado por las palabras del gobernador. –A la gente le preocupa que ahora quieras que los alfh sean ases como tú lo eres, y que luego te dé por obligarlos a aceptar a los elfos oscuros. Deberías echar a Svadilfari o por lo menos ser más discreto en tus aprecios por él. ¿Sabes que le da dolor de cabeza al pobre de Harma? El pobre infeliz hasta me saluda buscando algo de apoyo en su dignidad herida. Estás haciendo pedazos a los viejos y saliéndote con la tuya cada vez pero no sé Loki… eso no es sano, puede que ahora estés en el apogeo de tu gloria y que no tengas rivales pero el viejo Ragnheidur aprendió a gobernar del mismísimo Odín, Harma es, oficialmente, el más sabio de todo Asgard además de que asegura que viene de una rama colateral de la familia de Bor y Erwel… –Hagbard se cayó. –Puede que pienses que los tienes en las manos pero todos tienen zarpas y los estás azuzando a que te las claven.

–Agradezco el consejo –se limitó a decirle Loki.

–Pobre Loki –dijo Hagbard y el rey empezó a molestarse. –Debes estar tan ocupado con tantas cosas, en realidad eres tú el que gobierna Asgard y no Thor. Y encima de todo no sólo eres rey sino igual…

–¿Reina? –Lo retó Loki.

–Jamás diría eso –apuntó Hagbard que ya sabía que él último que le había dicho así en su cara fue Finnur quien ahora ocupaba una cómoda celda en las mazmorras. –Pero sin duda debes demostrar que preservas el honor y la dignidad de la familia real.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Hay quien dice que Svadilfari es tu amante –Loki se rió. –No, no te rías, es serio, no debes dejar que digan eso de ti. Hacer del rey de Asgard un cornudo se considera traición, tú que lees tanto échale una mirada a las leyes. La rei… digo el consorte real que traicione así al rey será paseado desnudo por las calles de la ciudad y se le cortará la cabeza. Y Thor es tan posesivo contigo que sin duda no querrá compartirte ni un poco. –Terminó Hagbard antes de tambalearse y caerse de la silla.

Loki lo miró con gesto adusto y siguió bebiendo mientras los siervos corrían a recoger a su señor. De todo lo que Hagbard dijo no le preocupó el chismorreo sobre infidelidad y su castigo. En cambio pensó en lo que le dijo de los nobles aesir a punto de echársele encima. Se creían que Thor era el único que lo respaldaba. Estaban equivocados si pretendían convertirlo en un blanco.

.

Ásta había salido un momento a tomar aire.

Aspiró el aire nocturno caminando por los jardines reales, le gustaba pasearse con tranquilidad antes de volver a sus aposentos situados junto a los de su pequeño príncipe. Los einheriar vigilaban y las lunas brillaban dándole claridad al paisaje. Se sentó junto a un rosal, aun no era tan tarde y se podían ver algunas damas de la corte haciendo lo propio. Le pareció reconocer, algo retirada de ella, a Lady Lara, ninguna otra dama tenía esa sedosa cabellera castaña, ni la piel tan blanca que casi resplandecía bajo la luz de las lunas.

–¿Ásta? –La llamó una voz. El dueño iba acompañado de otro sujeto y se sentaron junto a ella sin ser invitados. –¿Nos concedes parlamentar? –. Su interlocutor se aproximó más y Ásta distinguió a los sujetos que había visto ese mismo día con Radha. Así que como el paje les dio calabazas ahora iban a por ella. Se preguntó si ya habrían intentado con Valdis y con Ari.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes?

–Somos simples ciudadanos interesados en tu trabajo. –Ella pensó en dar la voz de alarma a los einheriar. –Tranquila. Te aseguro que no ostentamos malas intenciones. Tan sólo queremos una respuesta a una simple pregunta. –El hombre le mostró un saco que agitó haciendo tintinear monedas en su interior.

Ásta lo pensó mejor y se le ocurrió una idea. Radha era muy torpe para las intrigas, pero ella no, ese juego lo había jugado de sobra en el pasado. Si obtuviera alguna información útil podría decirle a Loki quien era uno de los que estaba tratando de espiarlo. Procuró mostrarse interesada, clavó la mirada en la promesa de una recompensa.

–No puedo revelar nada que comprometa a la familia real –se hizo del rogar para que no se notaran sus verdaderas intenciones.

–No sería nada peligroso. Lo que deseamos conocer es algo pasado, una nimiedad. –Ella procuró mostrarse reticente.

–Si sus altezas se enteran de que me voy de lengua…

–No lo sabrán, sabemos guardar discreción acerca de quién nos informa.

–Dime lo que quieres saber y ya veré si te respondo. –Aceptó ella tendiendo la mano hacia la bolsa. El hombre la abrió y fue sacando una por una monedas de cincuenta sous cada una y las fue poniendo en la palma de Ásta conforme hablaba.

–Se dice que Loki estaba preñado desde Høstblót. Se dice que su extraña magia no funcionó bien y que perdió al infante. Que Thor le trajo esa niña vanir y además lo nombró gobernador para consolarlo –Ásta se quedó de piedra. –También se dice que perdió a otro infante el día en que arrestaron al elfo oscuro, algunos vieron las ropas manchas de sangre y al maestre Harma saliendo de sus aposentos y luego a la bruja norn ¿es cierto? ¿Es cierto?

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Capítulo X

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO X

* * *

**Breves notas de la autora y coautora:**

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre. Blá.

Lo primero que quería decir en este espacio es acerca del capítulo anterior. Hubo una frase en el fic, que rezaba: "Thor sólo sentiría a Loki tan suyo dos veces en su larga vida, esta era la primera de ellas." Que notamos que preocupo a más de una lectora. Decidimos hacer una edición y cambiarla a: "Thor sólo sentiría a Loki así de suyo dos veces en su larga vida, esta era la primera de ellas." Ya. Sé que parecerá algo pequeño pero no quiere significar que no tendrá más a Loki (lo tuvo varias veces en dAyM y lo tendrá muchas veces más en dAyT; es sólo que sólo él lo sentirá así de suyo, tan íntimamente, de esa manera obsesiva que de pronto le tiene, dos veces en su vida. Y esa fue una, con Loki muy rendido ante él) En fin, sentimientos extraños que el dios del trueno tiene y que se irán explotando con mayor claridad en el resto del fic.

Sin más, muchas gracias a quienes nos han estado leyendo, a quienes se han sumado apenas a la travesía de esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ¡siempre nos ayudan con la historia! Ahora, si, continuemos.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **AU, elfos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo X:

Avanzó con paso firme por el corredor del palacio. Creía tener razones para estar resentido con el rey por el permiso que el dios del trueno había otorgado a Yrsa para continuar comercializando, en vez de prohibirle sus actividades, como él había pedido. Lo sucedido, no era sino un revés. No, más bien era casi una burla. ¡Inaceptable! Verse burlado por una simple comerciante. Podía ver a Loki en ello pues no creía que Thor quisiera proteger a la mujer cuando ni siquiera la conocía, y todos sabían que Yrsa era cercana al hechicero.

Más aún, Ragnheidur había decidido investigar algunas otras cosas del gobernador de Asgard y encontró que había ido situando hombres leales en él en diferentes posiciones. Había nombrado nuevos recaudadores de impuestos, agentes de puerto, oficiales e inclusive promovió a ciertos jefes gremiales de Asgard. En su mayoría eran hombres o mujeres de extracción popular: Hijos de comerciantes, de señores menores, gente no conocida que daba buenos resultados y que parecían mejor capacitados que sus predecesores de noble cuna. A nadie se le ocurrió cuestionar los nombramientos, después de todo, por ello era el gobernador de la ciudad y podía situar a la gente que deseara. Siete de cada diez puestos clave estaban ocupados por gente leal a Loki.

Al saber todo ello a Ragnheidur se le secó la garganta.

Loki propiciaba que el poder lo ostentaran plebeyos y había conseguido que subieron a las altas esferas como: Hagbard, Faida, Ari, y lo mismo intentaba con el elfo oscuro. ¡Darle el cargo de arquitecto real! ¡A la par de otros aesir! Si él fuera Thor, no le permitiría hacer aquello, primero por ser su consorte y segundo por mero sentido de preservación, podía llevar a todos a la ruina, si él lo permitía. ¿Pero podría impedírselo? Loki era intocable. Tanto por ser nuevamente heredero de Jötunheim como por ser el consorte real. Ragnheidur pensó que tenía que hacer recapacitar al rey de Asgard, al verdadero rey.

Encontró a Thor cuándo este subía por las escaleras hacia su despacho.

–Mi rey –le bloqueó el paso –tengo que hablar contigo en privado.

–¿Tiene que ser ahora?

–Sí, sino es mucha molestia. –Ragnheidur abrió la puerta del despacho de Thor, y fue él quien lo hizo pasar. El rey no pareció estar de acuerdo en ser abordado de esa manera pero también pareció aceptar zanjar el asunto de una buena vez. Ambos tomaron asiento y el rey le pidió a Fafnir que les llevara vino élfico para acompañar su improvisada reunión. –Es sobre Loki.

–¿Es por el asunto de los arquitectos? ¿Por los alfh?

–Sí, es por todo eso pero hay más. –Ragnheidur hizo una mueca, le alegró al menos encontrar que su soberano presentía algo de lo que sucedía. –Loki es brillante, astuto y ha entendido de inmediato el arte de gobernar, sabe cuál es su posición y no ha dudado en aprovecharse de ello y no dudo que fue él quien te convenció de dar un permiso a Yrsa la comerciante de continuar en sus labores en vez de sancionarla como he pedido desde que subiste al trono. La solución a los monopolios fue magistral, no sólo el pueblo está contento con su abolición sino que hizo que los nobles que los ostentáramos sintiéramos la presión de mostrarnos tan generosos como nuestro rey y los cediéramos sin problemas.

–Harma dio algo de problemas –aseguró Thor.

–Y en ello también veo la mano de Loki. –Thor se mostró ofendido –el asunto de los arquitectos fue más allá de lo entendible cuando nombró al elfo oscuro como el supervisor de todos ellos. ¡Eso es inaceptable! ¡Es un paria! Es igual que el asunto de los alfh, no comprendo que razonamiento lo llevó a querer apoyar a aquel grupo de…

–Fue porque yo se lo pedí –lo interrumpió y Thor pudo comprender que Ragnheidur si podía expresar sorpresa –lo dije cuando emprendimos el proyecto, es mi deseo continuar el sueño de mi abuelo, él sólo ha estado ayudándome a que se cumpla. –El concejal lo meditó un poco y no rebatió más los motivos de Loki pero igual había algo más que lo mortificaba respecto a los alfh.

–¿Pero del modo en qué lo hace? La destitución a Einar sólo la puedo comprender como un castigo hacia su padre por demostrar su inconformidad en el asunto de la ciudadanía, y ahora ¿intimida a Harma demostrándole que su hijo está en su poder?

–La destitución de Einar no tiene que ver con lo que sucedió en el concejo. Y de lo otro, he escuchado bastante de Harik de labios de su padre pero no es de él de quien debiera recibir halagos, sé que está retrasado en el proyecto y que prefiere perseguir a las damas de la corte que estar en su trabajo. En cuanto al asunto de los alfh ¿cómo deseas que te convenza Ragnheidur? Podría dar un hermoso discurso digno de mi padre del porqué creo que los alfh deben compartir nuestros mismos derechos pues no los considero esclavos ni parias pero no te convencería en lo más mínimo. Te digo que es mi deseo hacerlo y ni así te plegarías a ello ¿o si?

Ragnheidur se acomodó en su asiento mirando a su rey.

–No, no lo harás –entendió Thor. –No voy a darte explicaciones de las cosas qué hago y no comprendo a qué has venido exactamente salvo a decirme que no estás de acuerdo en lo que Loki ha hecho, a pesar de que me parece que todo está bien realizado. Y ya les he dicho que los nombramientos que haga, son cosa suya. ¿O estás aquí únicamente por tu asunto con Yrsa?

No, ya no era sólo por Yrsa. Estaba ahí por todo el poder que Loki ostentaba, y de la manera en qué lo usaba pero ¿cómo explicarle a Thor lo que presentía y podía ver por sus años de experiencia? ¿Cómo hacerlo si lo que deseaba era ponerlo en contra de su esposo? Pensó que debía intentarlo.

–En lo que no estoy de acuerdo es en la forma en qué lo hace. Tiene una excelente labia, puede convencer a la gente sin problemas, no veo porqué además debe humillar a los concejales. No es necesario que pisotee a Harma ni a Erwel para hacer prevalecer su voluntad y si estás de acuerdo con ello, me parece algo indigno de mi rey. –Ragnheidur notó como la mandíbula de su rey se tensó. –Creo que te he hecho enojar pero aun así espero que prestes atención a mis palabras.

Y sin darle tiempo a su rey de decirle algo más, se levantó e hizo una ligera reverencia para después marcharse.

.

Era el día del nombre de Threir. Volstagg se sentó junto a Hogun y Thor. Margrét estaba en casa con su pequeño hijo. Lady Olenna, la madre de Sif, se había quedado al cuidado de la guerrera que seguía convaleciente, o prisionera, que era como ella lo veía, en las casas de curación. En cambio estaban, además de ellos, las damas de la corte, Harik, Sveyn y Einar, éste último recién llegado de Nornheim. Un grupo pequeño pero muy escandaloso. Había música y Threir lucía una pulsera de plata élfica que Fandral acababa de obsequiarle. Thor hizo venir a Radha que estaba ahí, al pendiente suyo como siempre. Le pidió que buscase a Loki para que se uniera a él. El visir salió a cumplir la orden.

Thor alcanzó a escuchar a Threir diciéndole a Héroïque que de ahí al compromiso oficial había distancia corta. Encontró hilarante el comentario y se giró a sus amigos, pero Hogun y Volstagg brindaban por Valdimar y no habían escuchado lo dicho. En cambio se encontró con Amora a pocos pasos de él, sosteniendo un tarro de cerveza con una mueca divertida en los labios. La rubia beldad le sonrió al rey y se acercó.

–Alteza. ¿Has escuchado? Alguien me contó que Fandral juró casarse cuando Jötunheim se descongele. ¿Es por esa emergencia que tuviste que ir a ese reino recientemente?

–Eso es algo bastante cercano a la verdad.

–En ese caso deberás ordenarle a nuestro amigo que enderece sus pasos.

–O que los retuerza de nuevo –apuntó Thor. El espadachín no había sido infiel, que ellos supieran, todavía. En cambio se portaba galante y devoto con su pequeña alfh.

–¡Amora! –Faida se metió entre ambos. –Mi rey –se acordó de saludar a Thor. –¿Tú cuando tendrás un galán? Pídele el que quieras a Thor y seguro te lo concede así sea el mismo Heimdall. –Amora bebió de su cerveza con calma.

–Una dama tan bella no necesita mi ayuda –dijo Thor, estaba sorprendido de que la rubia no tuviera pareja con la cantidad de lores, guerreros y nobles que la asediaban. Amora le guiñó un ojo dando por ciertas sus palabras.

–¿Y tú Faida? ¿A quién deseas? Estoy segura de que el rey ordenará a cualquiera que se case contigo. –La morena concejal se echó a reír.

–No ando en busca de matrimonio. Por lo demás no te preocupes majestad, no pediré que intervengas a mi favor hasta que esté bien entrada en años y los hombres me persigan por mi fortuna y título y no por mis curvas. –Y dicho eso la joven se alejó con una risa.

–Es amante de Sveyn –le contó Amora a Thor bebiendo nuevamente.

–Sveyn, ¿el embajador vanir? –Amora asintió. –¿El que te amaba con locura?

–El mismo, el que no podía dormir sin soñar conmigo y cuando estaba despierto no hacía más que pensar en mí. –El aludido ahora rodeaba a Faida de la cintura, mientras conversaban con el mismísimo Fandral. –Doy gracias a las nornas de que haya vuelto a sus cabales, no querría comprometer su trabajo por excesiva devoción hacia mí –dijo la rubia con sarcasmo.

Radha volvió en ese momento para decirle a Thor, que Loki había salido de palacio aduciendo asuntos impostergables.

–Me informan que partió a caballo con su alteza Karnilla y con el arquitecto real, Ari no sabe a dónde iban –Thor apretó su bebida en la mano, era obvio que cuando Radha decía "arquitecto real", no hablaba de Harik.

.

Su salida había comenzado en la biblioteca de Loki, cuando el ojiverde los había convocado, no para festejar como hacían los amigos de Thor, sino para enfrascarse en la interpretación de ciertos hechizos plasmados en el libro que Loki se trajera de Jötunheim.

Eso no implicaba que no hubo vino. Karnilla y Svadilfari se embelesaron con la hermosa hechura del ejemplar, con su historia inigualable y su linaje; y claro con su magia. Después de hojearlo con cuidado que rayaba en la devoción, la norn proclamó que aquello ameritaba un buen vino, de preferencia de su reino. Loki la complació y se encontraron brindando mientras conversaban. Gran parte de los hechizos estaban escritos en jötun con runas hechas con esmero y delicadeza, formando entramados larguísimos que requerirían de mucha dedicación por parte de Loki para traducirlas; en aquello sus amigos no podían ayudarlo, pero en donde sí era en los diagramas. Había dibujos simples pero de geometría perfecta que causarían la envidia del mismísimo Hrimthurs, cada símbolo se conocía como Laitale y era, cómo Svadilfari lo definió, "la manifestación física de un hechizo". Cada uno representaba los fundamentos de la magia a aplicar a cada hechizo del libro.

Tomó una botella entera de vino norn, una hora de plática entre Svadilfari y Karnilla acerca de la dificultad de tal o cual principio, aderezado con anécdotas de la norn sobre su aprendizaje en Svartalfheim; antes de que Loki se atreviera a reconocer delante de ellos que no conocía ninguno de esos mentados fundamentos.

–¡Ninguno! –Se escandalizó la bruja.

–Creo que Skadi alguna vez los mencionó de pasada, pero la perdí antes de que pudiera enseñarme magia con seriedad, de la siguiente persona que aprendí algo fue de Svadilfari pero tampoco hubo tiempo de tales tecnicismos.

–Para lo que puedes hacer pensé que… –La bruja dejó de sonar alarmada. –En verdad tienes talento si haz progresado todo lo que sabes por ti mismo. –Aquel cumplido no lo confortaba.

Y de ahí a la maravillosa idea de Karnilla hubo un suspiro. Ella y Svadilfari podían mostrarle pero para el grado de magia que harían requerían de un espacio abierto y de preferencia discreto. Fue así que acordaron salir de palacio. Ella se tomó la libertad de enviar un paje a las cocinas para que les preparasen algo para el camino, y a por otra botella de vino; porque, ahora Loki lo sabía, desplegar su seidh y divertirse eran sinónimos para ella. Svadilfari se mantuvo al margen del entusiasmo de la norn pero aceptó con buen talante salir de paseo que era en lo que se estaba convirtiendo aquella sesión de estudio.

La tarde decaía cuando partieron. Karnilla y Svadilfari iban juntos en una yegua pinta, una noble a la que Karnilla ayudó con un problemilla de infertilidad se la había prestado dado que la norn no tenía un corcel propio. Loki iba en Tanngrijos. Su caballo se había ganado múltiples cumplidos por parte de Svadilfari, el hechicero intuyó que a su amigo le encantaría montarlo pero supuso que alguien correría a contarle a Thor que Loki le prestaba aquel regalo al elfo oscuro, así que prefirió no meter yesca a la hoguera si no hacía falta.

Fue Svadilfari quien definió el rumbo. Dijo que había un sitio que quería mostrarles, los otros dos le hicieron burla respecto a sí se trataba de otra taberna. Pero no era así. El elfo guio a Loki y a Karnilla rumbo a la planicie de Ida y más al oeste. El trayecto les tomó un par de horas. Se internaron en los bosques reales cuando las lunas empezaban a asomar en el cielo. Loki levantó una mano generando magia de luz que alumbrase su camino. Conforme avanzaban, los árboles se fueron haciendo más y más altos y gruesos pero también, estaban plantados a la misma distancia unos de otros generando un ambiente de armonía matemática y claros artificialmente creados.

–Son tus secuoyas –dijo Loki percatándose por fin. –Las trajiste muy lejos.

–De nada servía quitarlas del camino de Harik si iba a dar con ellas nuevamente –repuso Svadilfari.

Aquellos imponentes árboles les flanquearon el camino hasta que salieron del bosque junto al mar. La playa era más arenosa que cerca de la ciudad. Desmontaron. Karnilla estiró las piernas y dejó libre a su montura, al igual que Loki. La bruja se quedó un momento contemplando las secuoyas, admirando lo que su amigo había hecho al traerlas hasta ese lugar.

La noche era algo fría, iluminada por lunas menguantes. Aun así la norn se desprendió de la bolsa que llevaba en bandolera y del abrigo que la cubría. Loki y Svadilfari se habían acercado a la orilla del mar y hablaban de alguna vez que se zambulleron juntos en agua helada allá en Jötunheim. La norn se puso a trenzar su cabello mirándolos de tanto en tanto. Cuando se decidió su destino como prisionera en Asgard, el cual ni mil títulos de reina podrían encubrir, jamás pensó hacer buenos amigos en ese sitio. Cuando estaba con ellos dejaba de sentirse sola e incluso se sentía libre de ser ella misma. Los ases siempre la miraban mal por su magia y la creían una salvaje por su origen, no así ellos dos que eran tan hechiceros y provenían de razas tan menospreciadas como la suya.

Aspiró el aire sintiéndose francamente feliz.

–Loki –fue a por él –Déjame mostrarte un laitale a la manera de los norn. El principio de transformación de la magia dice que en todas las transformaciones ni se gana ni se pierde seidh, sin embargo la magia producida siempre es menor que el seidh que se perdió para crearla. –Loki recitó aquellas palabras al punto. –Eso me explicó istyar Niriel de los elfos de luz, pero no lo comprendí del todo hasta que mi abuela me enseñó este laitale.

Dicho eso empezó a moverse de manera armoniosa como si danzara, plantó los pies con firmeza en el suelo y movió las manos trazando suaves ondas.

–No todos los laitales se escriben –dijo Svadilfari junto a Loki, observando a la norn. Conforme Karnilla se movía su cuerpo se fue encendiendo como si estuviera prendiéndose en llamas. Sorpresivamente tomó de las manos de Loki y lo obligó a seguirle el paso. El hechicero bailó con ella a regañadientes. Para su sorpresa la luz rojiza que iluminaba a Karnilla fue expandiéndose a su cuerpo como si lo contagiara con ella.

–¿Lo entiendes? ¿Lo sientes? –En efecto él podía sentir el seidh de Karnilla fluyendo hacia él pero también el suyo, que se había activado danzando con el de la norn, igual que hacían con sus cuerpos. Sólo a los norn con toda su intuición se les podría haber ocurrido eso.

–Lo entiendo, gastas una parte de tu seidh para manifestarlo.

–Y también pierdes una parte hacia el entorno –apuntó ella indicándole como despedían luz. –No todo el seidh que inviertes se manifiesta en tu hechizo. –Se quedaron quietos aunque no se apagaron, fulguraban como pequeñas luciérnagas. –Tu turno Svadilfari –la norn fue a por él y lo embrujó de la misma manera.

Una magia muy hermosa. Ya no necesitaban fogatas, ni fuegos ni otra magia de luz para ver. Sólo ellos tres como pequeñas estrellas relucientes.

–¿Y tú que uso le das a este principio? –Le inquirió Loki a Svadilfari mientras Karnilla se quitaba el calzado y se metía con cuidado entre las olas del mar, sin quejarse a pesar de lo frío que debía estar.

–Pues… –El elfo se mostró algo inseguro. –Yo lo uso para movilizar objetos de gran tamaño, pero lo que hago es estimar la masa, volumen y densidad del objeto; así como una unidad de tiempo, aplicando este principio determino cuanto seidh debo emplear y cuánto gastaré para emplearlo, la diferencia entre ambos debe ser menor que la constante de Planck. –Loki puso expresión desconcertada. Svadilfari sonrió y se puso a trazar símbolos en la arena. Loki se sentó a su lado y dejó que le explicara parte por parte. –El seidh no tiene una unidad de medida, pero tiene manifestaciones físicas que sí tienen, como temperatura, dinas, áreas afectadas y mi favorito, longitud de onda. Estos cálculos estipulan cual elfo tiene capacidad de movilizar objetos o cuantos necesitamos para ciertos pesos. Un ejemplo sencillo. El agua tiene densidad de uno y un volumen de un centímetro cúbico por gramo. Es bastante fácil, y siempre empezamos por eso. Haciendo estos cálculos evitas desgastarte inútilmente…

Loki recordó la lección que Svadilfari le había impartido en el salón de banquetes, aquella donde había perdido el control de su seidh. Recordó que mientras él se agotaba, Svadilfari realizaba magia muy superior con facilidad y sin asomar el mínimo signo de cansancio.

–¿Cuánta agua puedes movilizar? –Inquirió Loki.

–No es una cuestión de poder –dijo el elfo y posó su mirada extraña en Loki. –Sino de precisión. –Puso una sonrisa ladina. –Mira –se levantó y señaló hacia Karnilla. Svadilfari movió las manos y levantó el agua, pero no como si fuera una ola, lo hizo cual si fuera lluvia, en finísimas gotas, una por una, las hizo ascender alrededor de Karnilla y luego las dejó caer sobre ella empapándola.

Ella le soltó algo en norn, sin duda una palabrota. Se giró sobre sí misma con un amplio movimiento de brazos y les lanzó una ola. Svadilfari la paró pero Loki acabó calado. Karnilla salió corriendo hacia ellos retando a Svadilfari a una batalla más física que mágica la cual terminó cuando Svadilfari aterrizó de cabeza en el mar, luego de que la norn se disolviera en una ilusión que él atravesó. El elfo se vengó conjurando más de aquella lluvia artificialmente creada. Loki no pudo evitar reír cuando Karnilla se colgó de él amenazando con convertirlo en un corcel a menos que la cargara y embistiera contra el elfo oscuro.

–¡Haz enloquecido! –Se quejó él. –Deja de portarte como una chiquilla.

Karnilla lo apuntó con un dedo y él la obedeció antes de que le diera por cumplir sus amenazas. Acabaron metidos en el agua hasta la cintura, lanzándose chorros de agua con su seidh. Volvieron, un poco, a sus cabales, cuando a Karnilla se le empezaron a amoratar los labios. A pesar de que seguían radiantes debido a su hechizo, fue necesario encender un fuego para secarse un poco. Svadilfari le pasó su abrigo a la norn que se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado. Loki se sentó a su lado, una brisa fría y agua helada no lo molestaban. La norn sacó la botella de vino, no llevaba copas así que se la fueron pasando sin que nadie replicara, ni siquiera Loki con sus benditos modales puntillosos. Igual se compartieron la comida. Cenando como si fueran forajidos.

–¿Alguna vez han viajado en drakar?– Preguntó Svadilfari a sus amigos. Los dos negaron. –Surcar el espacio de esa manera es algo bastante impresionante. –El elfo no se pudo resistir a contarles de sus viajes, de cómo las estrellas iluminan el cielo en el espacio convirtiéndolo en un manto tachonado de joyas, de cómo se ven los mundos, como orbes suspendidos en las místicas ramas del Yggdrasil. Y cuan bellos eran los nueve. Les habló de las cimas nevadas de las montañas Hovedoya que se alzaban entre planicies bastas en Nornheim; de Alfheim que poco a poco se recobraba y mostraba un paisaje donde la nieve y el bosque se entremezclaban con extravagancia; de Vanaheim y su eterno verdor, sus bosques y lagos, un reino que el veneraba con vehemencia.

–¿Y Svartálfheim? –Le preguntó Loki. –¿No hay nada ahí qué te atraiga?

–Svartálfheim –Svadilfari no tenía que fingir con ellos que nunca había estado ahí. –Con sus ríos y sus templos levantados entrelazados con la naturaleza, las profundas minas que los enanos han excavado y ese hálito de eternidad que los elfos le han imbuido. Es tan atrayente como mortal para mí. –Cuando dijo eso se acomodó el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha y Loki se fijó bien por primera vez en él, o quizás era que en ese momento no estaba cubierto por una pátina de polvo y sudor. Era amplio, de plata, tenía tallada una serpiente enroscada sobre si misma coronada con una flor.

–Un viaje en drakar –dijo Karnilla. –Alguna vez debemos hacer eso, ir por los reinos buscando a sus hechiceros, consiguiendo los mejores libros y silabarios, haciéndonos con reliquias ancestrales, aprendiendo, embrollando… –Svadilfari la interrumpió.

–…Bebiendo vino delicioso y comiendo en las mejores tabernas…

–…Con la mejor mugre de los nueve reinos, ¿para qué conformarnos con la de Asgard? –Terminó Loki.

–Ahora mismo tenemos cosas que hacer –dijo la norn. –Loki debe criar a su hijo y reinar Asgard, Svad debe terminar la muralla y a saber cuántas cosas más y cuidar de su flota, y yo… se supone que estoy aprendiendo a ser reina pero además tengo muchos pacientes. Más, la vida es larga, y un día nos veremos libres de ataduras –Loki la miraba como si lo hiciera por primera vez.

Loki no intentó emular la magia de ninguno de los dos para no frustrarse en caso de que su seidh revirtiera en su contra. Aquella noche no pasaron del principio de transformación. Al volver estaban algo bebidos y Loki dejó que Svadilfari montara en Tanngrijos. El elfo no se hizo rogar. No era el jinete más avezado pero se veía insultantemente feliz haciendo correr aquel veloz semental. Karnilla y Loki se quedaron atrás sin siquiera hacer el inútil intento de alcanzarlo. Loki guiaba la yegua pinta mientras la norn se sujetaba de él.

–Se llama Lord Aldor –dijo de pronto Karnilla.

–¿Quién? –Loki no había formulado ninguna de sus preocupaciones en voz alta y ahora ella le daba una respuesta.

–Tu maestro. Se llama Lord Aldor, es el más poderoso de los istyar elfos. Vive en el observatorio de Svartálfheim. Él es quien te enseñará todos los fundamentos que te ayudarán a esgrimir tu seidh aun con el sello. No seremos Svadilfari ni yo, somos buenos hechiceros cada uno a su manera pero eso no nos hace buenos maestros.

–¿Y por qué piensas que debe ser este Lord Aldor precisamente quien deba enseñarme?

–Porque siempre presumes de tu genialidad, y él siempre presumía de ser el mejor maestro de los nueve mundos. Así que cómo podrás concluir, están hechos el uno para el otro. –Ella le contó que aquel istyar la había rechazado como estudiante al ver la manera en que Karnilla creía y aplicaba la magia, destinándola en cambio a Niriel, más afín a su espíritu. Le narró del gran erudito, investigador y escritor que Lord Aldor era. Cuando Svadilfari volvió a por ellos, Loki estaba absolutamente convencido de que en efecto ese elfo de luz sería su maestro.

.

–¿Dónde está Loki? –Preguntó Fandral cuando varios de sus invitados dormitaban encima de las mesas. Amora estaba bailando nada menos que con Hogun, no había quien pudiera decirle que no cuando la rubia se lo proponía. Volstagg hacía rato que se había ido a casa con Margrét.

–Ocupado –repuso Thor, bebiendo de su tarro de cerveza despacio, procurando no sonar alterado. –Supongo que con algo de índole mágica.

–¿Está con Svadilfari? –Adivinó Fandral, Thor no replicó nada. –¿Estás celoso?

–Bueno ya basta, estás demasiado omnisciente esta noche.

–Lo supe por tu tono, sonaste a que quieres matar a alguien con tus propias manos –repuso el espadachín.

–Creo que Loki y yo debemos tener una conversación. –Fandral negó.

–Te dirá que no está pasando nada, sino es que además va a ofenderse, te recordará que no es tu esposa con el honor en entredicho o algo así; y tú no tendrás opción más que dejar correr el asunto.

–Estás hecho todo un conocedor –Fandral asintió, seguramente su amigo no era el que pedía explicaciones sino el que las daba, de ahí que se supiera los diálogos con antelación. –¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

–¿Crees que Loki esté revolcándose con él ahora mismo? –Thor enrojeció de furia y por un momento Fandral se mostró preocupado de haber ido muy lejos con su pregunta.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –tronó Thor.

–Si pensaras que sí, te diría que acudieras ahora mismo a por ellos y convirtieras al elfo en carbón. Pero, dado que piensas que no, con mucha convicción además, entonces no hagas nada.

Thor estaba algo mareado de tanta palabrería. Se distrajo. Lady Faida estaba retando a Amora a una competencia de ver quien bebía más. La menor de los norn, se acercó a ellos.

–Mi rey –Héroïque seguía bien despierta. –¿Se une a nuestro juego? He apostado por lady Faida –le dijo la joven tendiéndole además otra cerveza que Thor le aceptó.

–Amora vencerá, ha tirado a Fandral bebiendo en varias ocasiones. –El aludido desvió la mirada como quién no quiere la cosa.

–Me temo que esa no es una buena referencia, hasta yo he logrado beber más que él –dijo la joven norn con coquetería.

–Eso fue porque yo venía de un banquete donde ya había estado bebiendo –se defendió el espadachín haciendo reír a su amigo.

–Aun así, confiaré en Amora –dijo el rey. Héroïque le aceptó la apuesta con una sonrisa de adoración.

.

Loki entró en los aposentos reales cuando el sol ya clareaba. Vio a Radha pasar a toda prisa y dedujo que seguro corría a avisarle a Thor.

–Tampoco llegaste a dormir –se dijo Loki entrando en su habitación. Se puso a luchar con sus botas húmedas hasta que se impacientó y las desvaneció con magia, al igual que el resto de su ropa. Se dispuso a alistarse para sus deberes del día. Se dirigía al cuarto de baño cuando Thor entró.

–¿En dónde estuviste? –Preguntó el dios del trueno yendo a él. –Me dijeron que saliste del palacio. –Su consorte no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

–¿A qué viene la pregunta?

–Hubo un festejo y quería que te unieras a mí.

–Sabes que no soy aficionado a las fiestas desaforadas –respondió Loki sin responder realmente.

–Tampoco llegaste a nuestro lecho.

–Tú tampoco.

–Te estaba esperando.

–No he faltado a nuestra cama ni una sola vez desde que nuestro hijo nació –dijo Loki siguiendo su camino pero Thor lo alcanzó, sujetándolo de una mano con gentileza, se fijó bien en él y le acarició el cabello.

–Tienes el pelo húmedo… –Loki se enderezó viendo que Thor no iba a dejarlo ir hasta que no estuviera tranquilo –y además hueles a vino. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

–¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –Thor no era dado a los rodeos así que dijo:

–¿Te fuiste con Svadilfari?

–Sí –respondió Loki sin dudar ni un segundo. –Y con Karnilla. ¿Estás celoso? ¿De cuál de los dos?–Inquirió el ojiverde algo burlón.

–No se me olvida que Hildetand me contó que el elfo fue tu pareja –Loki lo miró con incredulidad y luego soltó una carcajada.

–Tú tienes a los tres guerreros, a Sif y a un montón de gente que te aprecia y con los que te diviertes, vas de fiesta en fiesta, llegas beodo y tarde a nuestra cama y yo jamás te reprocho nada. No puedo creer que no tengas la misma deferencia hacía mí.

Fandral estaba equivocado, Loki no dijo ninguna de las trilladas frases que el espadachín había vaticinado. Thor se rindió.

–Entonces, ¿te divertiste con tus amigos? –Cambió el tema el rubio.

–Sí, son bastante amenos, quizás no tanto como los tuyos. Deberías ver a Karnilla algo pasada de licor, le da por bailar y cantar. –Thor no se podía imaginar a la bruja norn, la que siempre se conducía como una anciana, haciendo ninguna de las dos cosas.

–Podríamos juntarlos –caviló el rubio –a tus amigos con los míos, me gustaría ver a Karnilla haciendo eso que dices –Loki lo miró afilado y Thor leyó su mente. Estaba pensando que su propuesta era un intento de vigilarlo cuando estaba con Svadilfari pero el dios del trueno no dijo nada que confirmase o negase su sospecha.

–Así será, los invitaré a alguno de los próximos festejos en palacio. –Loki le sonrió con algo de malicia. –Dijiste que estuviste esperándome, espero que no haya sido para pegarme la bronca y mejor que lo que esperabas era pasar un momento a mi lado antes de que nuestros deberes nos reclamen. Ven, báñate conmigo antes de que Ragnheidur o quien sea venga a por nosotros.

Thor le hizo caso, que otra cosa podría hacer. Todos sus recelos se ahogaron en la bañera, con el tacto húmedo de Loki y su mirada enmarcada en largas pestañas. Se puso feliz con aquella forma de iniciar su día y se olvidó de sus celos nocturnos.

.

.

Su alcoba no era austera, al contrario era casi tan lujosa como la que alguna vez ostentó en Rondeslottet en su natal reino. Por supuesto que eso no la hacía idéntica, no olía a madera, ni se llenaba de la calidez de las chimeneas o de los tapetes bordados que inundaban las estancias. Enya era en muchos sentidos más vidrio que pared, más luz que vidrio y más espíritu que luz. Hagen se desperezó y procuró despertar a su acompañante. Estuvo por susurrarle "Fania" pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que yacía con Aldúya.

–Buen día mi hermosa dama –la saludó como siempre saludaba a su amante de turno. Encontraba que aquello era lo mejor para las elfas. Aldúya le sonrió y se acomodó un mechón de cabello largo y castaño tras una oreja puntiaguda. Hagen la besó en la frente y le murmuró algunos cumplidos. El día empezaba y debían separarse con discreción y presteza. Aldúya era de las renuentes a dejar su cama pero con palabras y gestos amorosos sabía que lograría conducirla a la cordura y a sus propias habitaciones. Hagen le dio la espalda un momento para hacerse con una bata para cubrir su desnudez. Cosas de las elfas, no les gustaba que paseara desnudo con todo al aire, por mucho que ya lo hubiesen visto en la noche.

–¿Qué son estas cicatrices? –Le preguntó ella posando sus manos en la espalda de Hagen. –Pensé que tú no conservabas ninguna a pesar de que eres un guerrero.

–No tienen importancia –repuso él con calma. Casi no se le notaban, parecían finísimos arañazos. Eran el vestigio de las alas que Thor le arrancó. Eran, en efecto, las únicas marcas que guardaba, todo lo demás lo borraba la magia de Surtur. –Mi prima prácticamente me las desvaneció, eres la única persona que las ha visto –eligió decir "visto" y no "notado".

–¿Tú prima? ¿La hechicera? –Hagen asintió.

–Es una gran sanadora –cuando dijo eso le vino una idea a la mente. Karnilla podía borrar las cicatrices de Eyvindur. Sonrió al pensarlo. Se separó de Aldúya finalmente. No le juró amor porque él no hacía eso, jamás les mentía a quienes compartían su lecho. Se alistó con ropas de combate aunque sin armadura, cómo solía moverse por el palacio. Entregó un par de cartas a un mensajero. Eran para sus dos primas. Ellas le escribían con regularidad, aunque por sus misivas le parecía que las dos vivían en sitios separados por lo diferente de sus anécdotas y confidencias, si no fuera por las quejas de una contra la otra, Hagen pensaría que nunca se veían.

Héroïque era la que más escribía, recibía al menos tres misivas de ella en un mes, le contaba múltiples chismorreos de la corte aesir y a últimas fechas siempre tenía algo que decir de una tal Amora. La describía, no sólo como una mujer agradable y simpática, de la cuál preferiría ser pariente, sino como una beldad sin par. Hagen estaba considerando ir a averiguar si las palabras de la pequeña eran ciertas. Se quejaba de la extravagancia de Karnilla y de cómo arruinaba su futuro. Hagen era algo escueto en sus respuestas pero siempre concluía sus cartas a Héroïque diciéndole que si algún hijo de mala cuna la deshonraba iría a Asgard a partirle todos los huesos y eviscerarlo.

Karnilla no solía contarle sino de plantas, hechizos y alguna anécdota de Loki, aunque a últimas fechas igual se quejaba de Héroïque y su obsesión por casarse. A ella solía responderle de manera similar contándole de armas, de los elfos y alguna anécdota de Eyvindur. Tenía deseos de visitarlas.

Despachó ambas misivas y se dispuso a relevar a Belegaer que estaba al cuidado del rey. Lo encontró a las afueras del despacho de Eyvindur.

–El rey te espera –fue el saludo de su amigo.

–Esta noche habrá apuestas –le recordó Hagen al elfo que hizo una mueca, no quería que pensara que podía escaquearse. Belegaer solía perder siempre. Al entrar Eyvindur alzó la vista de sus papeles de inmediato.

–Lúne me hizo darme cuenta de algo –inició la charla sin siquiera un saludo de por medio, como si hubieran estado hablando desde siempre. –La guardia de palacio, en apariencia, parece estar calificada para sus funciones pero ya demostró, en el pasado, no ser infalible por lo que mi tío sugirió que fueras tú quien evaluara a los soldados y en caso de encontrarlos deficientes, deberás entrenarlos o quitarlos de su rango. Me ha parecido de lo más acertado.

–¿Quieres que entrene a tus guardias?

–No creo que te sea una tarea difícil –dijo dando por hecho que Hagen lo haría pues no le estaba preguntando.

–¿Y quién estará a cargo de tu seguridad mientras hago eso? –Le preguntó Hagen acercándose a su escritorio. Estaba mucho menos lleno de papeles y asuntos por atender que antes. Había una pequeña caja que descansaba apartada al filo del mueble.

–Belegaer… Elemmíre, el que tú elijas. Tampoco es como si te fueras a marchar de palacio para cumplir con esta tarea, si te necesito sé que te tendré cerca –concluyó.

Hagen aceptó pero no salió presuroso a cumplir su nuevo encargo. Tomó la caja entre sus manos, la reconoció, se trataba de la misma en la que Eyvindur había estado trabajando antes de la muerte de Larus, esa que iba a obsequiarle a Aldor y que contendría la luz de una estrella. Le alegró ver que estuviera ahí y que el elfo se ocupara en algo más que asuntos de estado y lúgubres pensamientos de venganza. Eso le dio pie a decir aquello que había estado meditando.

–Karnilla me escribió recientemente y estuve pensando en ella. En que tenía todas estas pócimas y plastas que podían curar muchas cosas y entre ellas, cicatrices –al decir eso obtuvo la atención de Eyvindur de inmediato –no las borra completamente pero puede disminuirlas mucho, casi hacerlas imperceptibles a la vista. Antes de hacerme invulnerable tenía una en la muñeca muy aparatosa, me mordió un lobo huargo en Nornheim.

–¿Un lobo huargo? ¿Qué estabas haciendo, acaso intentabas acostarte con su esposa?

–Y con su madre igual –se defendió de inmediato Hagen –y luego dices que nunca bromeas –murmuró. –A lo que iba era que podría pedirle que se ocupe de ti, que sane esas cicatrices tuyas. Puedo pedirle que nos envíe lo necesario o aún más, podemos invitarla a venir. Pensé que tus maestres elfos con su magia mística podrían tratarlas de mejor manera, mucho más porque eres su rey pero veo que no pudieron hacer gran cosa –le señaló.

–¿Te molestan? –El semblante de Eyvindur se volvió más serio.

–No –dijo al punto. – A mí no me importan pero pensé que a ti sí.

Hagen había notado que Eyvindur se llevaba una mano a su lado derecho y las tocaba cuando creía que nadie lo estaba mirando, empezaba a hacérsele un gesto adquirido. Lo hizo en ese mismo momento, demostrándole con ello que no se acostumbraba a aquella deformación de su rostro.

–Mis sanadores podrían quitarlas de mi faz, si se los pidiera –le dijo a Hagen por fin –pero son un símbolo y no quiero olvidar lo que me representan. Además, mi pueblo me ama, y cuando me miran y las miran a su vez, rememoran lo que sucedió. –Hagen no supo qué decirle a eso. A últimas fechas lo veía actuar más extraño que antes. Y Héroïque se quejaba de las extravagancias de Karnilla. –Te agradezco tu preocupación –le dijo pero las palabras sonaron vacías –más, no es necesario atraer la atención de Karnilla hacia mí.

Hagen no replicó más nada.

–¿Cuándo estará lista? –Preguntó acerca de la caja, intentando cambiar el tema. Tenía curiosidad por verla funcionar.

Eyvindur la miró, como si recién hubiera notado que estaba ahí.

–Lord Aldor me la trajo del observatorio, la olvidé aquí. No la voy a terminar, tengo asuntos más importantes en los cuáles ocuparme qué en hacer una nadería como esa.

–¿Nadería? Tardaste meses en conseguir que esta caja se forjara, inclusive habías pensado en pedirle a Thyra que prestara un herrero enano para que te ayudara y luego, te desvelaste no sé cuántas noches para conseguir los hechizos que lograran su cometido ¿y me estás diciendo que ya no te tiene ningún valor? –Le preguntó Hagen sin entenderlo. Eyvindur pareció indiferente así que el dragón negro no dudó ni un instante en agitarla para ver si sonaba algo en su interior.

–¡Es una pieza muy delicada no una maza! –lo reprendió el elfo.

–¡Ja!, actuabas como si no te importara –sonrió triunfante Hagen ante la furia de Eyvindur. El rey lo miró entre incrédulo y molesto, levantó una mano y antes de que Hagen pudiera reaccionar, Eyvindur apretó su puño y la caja se redujo a trizas. Cayó al suelo, desperdigaba en sus componentes, con un ruido sordo. Hagen la miró en el suelo, destruida después de meses de arduo trabajo y después posó sus ojos en el elfo, algo se le hendió en el pecho. –¿Cuáles son esos asuntos tan importantes en los cuáles debes ocuparte? –Fue directo.

Eyvindur no estaba acostumbrado a qué Hagen lo increpara de esa manera pero tampoco encontró razones para negar una respuesta.

–Le envío instrucciones a Eredlindon, mi embajador en Asgard. ¿Recuerdas la plática que tuve con Tryggvi acerca de la sahya? –A Hagen le era difícil olvidar aquello –señaló a la flota de Hrimthurs como los compradores, y ésta ahora se encuentran trabajando en la ciudad dorada, bajo otro nombre. Eredlindon me ha preguntado qué hacer al respecto. –El semblante de Hagen se mostró preocupado. –No te preocupes, no pienso ordenar asesinatos en la ciudad de un amigo – la última palabra la dijo con un tono seco, sin ninguna simpatía. –Aún.

Hagen quedó impávido.

–No entiendo de qué vas –le dijo molesto –eres capaz de quedarte con el rostro marcado en aras de tu venganza, y seguro que tus nobles pronto dejarán de escribirte poemas o regalarte joyas pues encontraran más adecuado obsequiarte cabezas de elfos oscuros sin saber que eso sólo te causa pesadillas. –Hagen miró una vez más la caja rota, estaba hastiado de ver a Eyvindur transformarse en una criatura sedienta de revancha a la que no le importaba enterrar bajo capas y capas de odio al elfo que amaba construir, al astrónomo, al sabio, a la persona que Hagen admiraba.

–No entiendo por qué eso te enfurece –dijo Eyvindur. Hagen era el único en su palacio que se atrevía a regañarlo aunque jamás lo había abordado con tanto encono. –Intento no morir a manos de mis enemigos y por el contrario darles escarmiento. Los elfos oscuros y nosotros hemos sido enemigos desde hace eones, en nuestra guerra o se es victimario o se es víctima, no quiero volver a ser esto último.

El dragón negro lo miró como si no lo reconociera, y en verdad que no lo hacía.

–¿Sabes? Pensé que la cicatriz en la boca es lo que hace ver tu rostro tan cruel e incapaz de sonreír, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que dónde estás marcado es aquí –se señaló la cabeza.

El semblante de Eyvindur se convirtió en enojo puro.

–¡Retira lo dicho! –Explotó.

–¿O qué? ¿Me enviarías a uno de tus guardias elfos? Será divertido verlos morder el polvo por ti.

Eyvindur se puso en pie de golpe y su mano derecha se movió encendiéndose con luz fulgurante. Hagen se anticipó a su ataque tomándolo de la muñeca y tirando de él hasta pegarlo a su pecho. Lo aferró de las manos con fuerza, casi haciéndole daño.

–Retira lo dicho –repitió Eyvindur en un tono más bajo pero más amenazante. –¿Qué importancia tiene para ti? Tú, quien se ha olvidado de su padre, tú que eres incapaz de anidar rencor en tu alma así como eres incapaz de guardar ningún sentimiento. Si tengo pesadillas, si soy cruel, si estoy enfermo en mi razonamiento, ¿qué más te da?

Hagen se quedó en silencio sin soltarlo. No parecía dolido por ninguna de las cosas que Eyvindur acababa de increparle.

–Ya, no te enfades, no tenía que haberte dicho eso –se retractó Hagen. –Te dejaré ir pero no vayas a atacarme. –Volvió a su actitud confiada de siempre. –No pensé que harías una rabieta por esto. – Los ojos de Eyvindur destilaron furia un instante antes de ocultarse bajo su fría máscara de indiferencia.

–Ve a cumplir con tus deberes –Hagen le hizo una reverencia exagerada, se dirigió a la puerta. –Hagen –lo llamó nuevamente Eyvindur frenándolo antes de que saliera. –Recuerda que soy tu rey.

–Nunca lo olvido –le aseguró.

.

Pasaron tres días sin que Hagen le viera ni un cabello a Eyvindur; y eso era mucho más tiempo del que habían pasado separados en años. El norn estaba ocupado en entrenar a la guardia y asegurarse de sus aptitudes. A Hagen le encantó tal labor y los machacó en la arena, las nornas sabían qué hacía falta. En dónde no los superaba era en arquería. Pero para eso tenía a Belegaer. Los elfos eran un pueblo reducido, pacifico por naturaleza. En la guerra eran valientes pero evitaban el cuerpo a cuerpo en el que razas como los norn y los ases no dudaban en enzarzarse. Preferían la quietud y el sigilo de los ataques a distancia. Y cuando plantaban cara de frente se movían como un solo hombre, sin escatimar en valor; pero para llevarlos a ello la ofensa debía ser desmedida o la situación desesperada. Cuando hubo terminado de patear traseros salió de la arena muy satisfecho con su labor.

–Te encuentro colmado de dicha. Debe ser la fortuna de que se te honre por algo que amas hacer –dijo una voz suave proveniente de una figura oculta tras una columna.

–Finduilas –dijo Hagen al descubrir a su dueña, fue a ella y la levantó en vilo con facilidad antes de abrazarla. –¿Cuándo volviste a la corte? –Ella se había marchado al reino del norte con su padre para arreglar un posible matrimonio, pero ahora estaba ahí.

–Esta mañana. Eché de menos Enya, que ya siento como un segundo hogar, y la cercanía de la corte –dijo ella y claro Hagen se tomó la libertad de interpretar que aquello encerraba un "y a ti también".

–¿Y tu compromiso? –Inquirió Hagen, quería saber en manos de quien terminaría aquella beldad. Porque ella era deslumbrante. No sobrenatural como Eyvindur, ni de rasgos dulces como otras de su misma estirpe. Ella tenía larguísimo cabello muy claro que le caía hasta la cintura, ojos verdes rebosantes de vitalidad y un cuerpo de diosa que había logrado poner a sus pies al mismísimo Hagen.

–Ni yo misma lo sé, el candidato retiró su propuesta, padre no se ha ofendido, lo que me hace pensar que se descubrió algo de él que lo hizo inadecuado –dijo todo eso sin revelar la identidad del caballero en cuestión. Era muy discreta, un atributo que Hagen valoraba mucho.

–Finduilas, saludos mi señora –Belegaer había seguido a Hagen, el cual dejó ir a la joven.

Finduilas le devolvió el saludo a Belegaer, hizo ademán de retirarse pero entonces volvió sobre sus pasos y le tendió su pañuelo a Hagen.

–Estás sangrando –le dijo. Él aceptó la prenda como si una pequeña herida lo ameritara pero en lugar de enjugar su rostro aspiró el perfume de Finduilas en la tela. Ella sonrió y meneó la cabeza. Se alejó al punto.

–Si Teros te descubre… –Masculló Belegaer.

–Lo sé, lo sé, ya me lo dijiste una vez, que por tocar a su hija, hará caer sobre mi iniquidad una venganza oscura y nunca antes vista; y mi deshonra será cantada por los cuatro reinos élficos y ningún ser que tenga oídos podrá dejar de escuchar la tonada de mi triste destino. O en términos decentes, me arrancará las bolas –Belegaer negó. –Vamos, hemos trabajado mucho por hoy y los hombres así se merecen por recompensa un trago.

–Asumo que dicha recompensa implica que el más honroso de los amigos invite al otro. –Dijo Belegaer resignado, no entendía cómo pero Hagen siempre lograba que le pagase la bebida, la comida y de vez en cuando las deudas de juego.

–Que tradición élfica tan interesante –apuntó Hagen mordazmente, –y yo que pensé que todo este tiempo sólo estaba aprovechándome de ti.

.

Acudieron a uno de los grandes salones del castillo, dónde los soldados solían reunirse tras la jornada. Siempre había ahí comida dispuesta, vino y música. Cuando entraron los elfos fueron saludándolos. Hagen siempre causaba gran alboroto con sus modales toscos, su vozarrón, sus comentarios y su estampa tan distinta de ellos; pero de alguna forma, poco a poco su presencia parecía haber contagiado en algo a sus soldados. La guardia de palacio, aunque fiel al ceremonial que su rango les exigía, cumplía con su deber a la perfección; pero en ese sitio daban suelta a risotadas, bromas, pullas y ocasionales peleas. El más afectado de todos era Belegaer, que además, durante su trato con Hagen, había descubierto su pasión por las apuestas. Aunque, ni miles de horas al lado del prosaico vocabulario que Hagen a veces empleaba, bastarían para arrebatarle la elocuencia propia del bello pueblo.

Se acomodaron junto a una de las fuentes, una que tenía talladas flores elanoras que destellaban con hermosura. Hagen antes había implorado convertirla en una fuente de vino, tal era su insistencia que se lo estaban considerando. Les llevaron la merienda acompañada de vino élfico. Comieron desmenuzando los acontecimientos del día, con una suave tonada élfica de fondo. Hagen iba por la segunda copa cuando se la quedó mirando como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que bebía. Le hizo una señal al siervo que los atendía y cuando llegó a él le dijo:

–Quisiera beber vino norn, de ese tan bueno que tienen en la reserva del rey –el siervo ni pestañeó porque Hagen le pidiera asaltar las bodegas destinadas a su soberano. Se fue y volvió en tiempo breve con el encargo. No se trajo consigo una botella sino una barrica pues cuando al dragón negro le daba por beber el vino de su reino siempre le gustaba convidar a todos los demás.

A Belegaer el vino norn le sentaba de una forma muy curiosa. Mientras estuviera sentado no pasaba nada, era congruente y no mostraba signos de achisparse, pero si se propasaba con la bebida en cuanto se ponía de pie parecía que se convertía en otro. Reía en exceso, embrollaba sus propias palabras y le daba por cantarle a una doncella del este que le había robado el corazón. Hubo promesas de ser mesurados con la bebida, pero la guardia de palacio fue requerida de último para escoltar a la reina madre al templo de Urd, así que aquella barrica terminó por ser repartida entre Hagen, Belegaer y apenas un par más de sus compañeros que habían librado tal jornada. Era demasiado vino para tan poca gente. Y si a los elfos se les hacía casi sacrílego no honrar como se debía a las estrellas, al rey, a Berthandi y demás; para Hagen implicaba una ofensa del mismo calibre no honrar como se debía un vino tan bueno.

No se había emborrachado así durante toda su estancia en Svartálfheim hasta esa noche. Hacia la medianoche Belegaer ya había proclamado hasta el cansancio su amor no correspondido, sin revelar el nombre de la dama implicada. Sus compañeros de juerga se quedaron dormidos en sus sitios. A Hagen le había dado por cantar. A pesar del vino que le fluía por las venas, emborronando sus pensamientos, Belegaer tuvo la lucidez suficiente para escucharlo. Estaba entonando algo casi en murmullos con voz grave, hablando norn. Excepto por la última estrofa de la canción la cual entonó en la lengua común.

–Y tu boca agridulce cereza que amé… –Hagen se puso de pie. –Debo ver al rey –dijo arrastrando las palabras. Se fue en línea recta hacia la puerta abandonando a Belegaer tras él.

Porque de pronto, había sentido la necesidad imperiosa de contemplar a Eyvindur. De observar de cerca su hermoso rostro y la majestuosidad de su porte; de hacerlo rabiar sólo por el gusto de ver su semblante adquirir una expresión que delatase el fuego en su interior, el cual se esforzaba tanto por ocultar bajo una máscara de frialdad. Y si la ocasión lo permitía, el dragón negro iba dispuesto a meterle mano. Porque mirarlo sería una delicia pero sentirlo… Ya no se acordaba de la sensación de su piel, ni de las formas de su cuerpo, ni del sabor de su boca; que fueron suyas en una juventud que se le antojaba remota. Pero quería recordar.

.

Despertó con la sensación de que la cabeza se le ajaba en dos. Se incorporó a medias y se apretó las sienes. Maldijo al vino de la noche anterior el cual pegaba tan fuerte cómo lo que era, todo un norn. Recordaba que había estado bebiendo con Belegaer y hasta ahí. Todo lo demás era un borrón en su memoria. Se giró en la cama y su mano rozó un cuerpo tibio. Descubrió que estaba acompañado. Largo cabello rubio platinado cubriendo unos hombros blancos. Sintió un nudo en el estómago.

–Eyvindur –susurró. –Nornas no –estaba horrorizado por decir lo menos. Él sabía que Eyvindur jamás le perdonaría que lo volviera a encandilar para luego abandonarlo, que es lo que haría si se daba la oportunidad. Porque él no sabía estar con una sola persona y sabía que su rey era del tipo que a cambio de su cuerpo exigía el alma. Dos cosas que él no podía darle: fidelidad y eso, su alma.

–¿Hagen? –Su acompañante se giró enredándose en la sábana para no dejarse ver el busto. Él volvió a respirar. Era Finduilas.

.

No se vieron ese día, ni al siguiente. Hagen empezaba a recelar. Entretanto lo único que no se le ocurrió fue solicitar una audiencia para verlo. Eso no cuadraba con él y no iba a empezar en ese instante. Se dirigió a la biblioteca luego de que en su despacho privado le dijeran que no se encontraba, por el salón del trono ni se pasó. Su rostro se iluminó al verlo ahí en medio de pergaminos y libros. No pensó en lo que iba a decirle, fue a él, ya se le ocurriría algo.

–Majestad –le dijo y Eyvindur levantó la mirada de los documentos que analizaba.

–Estaba por mandar a por ti –le dijo con sencillez y sus ojos volvieron a lo que leía.

–Me adelanté a tus deseos, aquí me tienes.

–Estudié lo que me pediste la otra noche y quiero que sepas que no se puede.

–¿Qué cosa?

–La noche de embriaguez en que acudiste a buscarme –Hagen se puso pálido. Eyvindur sonrió cubriéndose la boca con una mano para que no se notara como la cicatriz deformaba su cara. –Aporreaste mi puerta y cuando me levanté a acallarte me dijiste que deseabas que te concediera orejas puntiagudas. –El norn puso una mueca de incredulidad que divirtió aún más al rey. –En su momento te dije que haría lo que pudiera y ello bastó para que me dejases dormir. Y ahora te tengo una respuesta para que no puedas decir que no me tomo en serio las peticiones de mi lord protector. –Hagen negó riéndose de su estupidez. El semblante de Eyvindur volvió a su seriedad usual. –Lúne dice que haces tan bien tu labor con la guardia de palacio, que me ha recomendado ampliar tus obligaciones a la guardia de la ciudad. Me parece una excelente propuesta. Comenzarás mañana mismo.

–Te encuentro de buen humor –le dijo Hagen observándolo con cuidado. En efecto se veía inusitadamente tranquilo.

–Es verdad –meditó Eyvindur y se quedó un instante perdido como buscando la razón de ello. Hagen se le acercó un poco más esperando que el veredicto fuera su presencia, aunque fue algo ingenuo de su parte asumir eso, cuando en lo que era el más versado era en hacer enojar al rey. –Elemmíre tomó hoy mis manos entre la suyas –le narró el elfo causándole un gran desconcierto.

Lo había hecho con tan amoroso cuidado que Eyvindur sintió un escalofrío, inclusive pensó que iba a besarlas y tuvo un instante de pánico pero sólo se había limitado a mirarlas de cerca. Lo hizo por un largo rato como si las estuviera estudiando, las volteó y miró el dorso. El índice de Elemmíre recorrió con una ligereza y una lentitud insoportable las yemas de sus dedos, trazó círculos sobre la palma y descendió hasta sus muñecas. La sangre de Eyvindur se le agolpó, y estaba seguro de que el otro la sintió palpitando en su pulso. Levantó los ojos y lo miró sin sonreír, hasta que Eyvindur no pudo soportarlo más y desvió la mirada, abochornado. Él murmuró algo que Eyvindur no alcanzó a escuchar, tal vez debió de haberle pedido que lo repitiera pero creyó que el instante se había perdido.

–Vaya –dijo Hagen alzando las cejas –todo un acontecimiento –soltó con ironía mientras Eyvindur se las quedaba mirando un instante.

–Creo que le gustan... a pesar de las cicatrices. En realidad me he dado cuenta de que siempre que mira mi rostro o mis manos parece no reparar en ello, como si no existieran.

Hagen se encontró de pronto muy tenso.

–¿Acaso quedan halagos pendientes que no te hayan sido dedicados en el pasado? Y a él sólo se le ocurrió decir "me gustan".

–No es por lo que dijo –Eyvindur intentó explicarse –es por la suavidad con la que me acarició y… –miró una vez más a Hagen pensando que nunca le contaba nada demasiado personal. –Me sentí terriblemente conmovido –soltó finalmente.

Eyvindur no se fijó más en Hagen, ni en lo hosca que se había tornado su mirada. Dejó de lado aquel asunto personal. El dragón negro se quedó un instante más a su lado, silencioso como nunca antes había estado.

–Bien, si eso es todo, si lo de la guardia de la ciudad es lo único que querías tratar conmigo, creo que me retiro.

–Sí –fue todo lo que dijo Eyvindur con gesto distraído y no volteó a mirarlo ni una vez más.

.

.

Radha le informó a Thor que Sif había retornado a sus habitaciones por fin. Thor se dirigió hacia allá. Quería ser de los primeros en verla de pie y expresarle su beneplácito por su recuperación. Cuando entró encontró a su amiga en su sala de estar. Se veía exultante de felicidad, tenía una sonrisa amplia en los labios y parecía algo distraída. Su brazo estaba en un cabestrillo pero ya no estaba inflamado y podía mover los dedos sin problema.

–Thor –Sif fue a él. Su amigo la tomó del rostro y la miró con cuidado.

–No te había visto tan dichosa desde que ganaste el torneo de Høstblót. Me pregunto si el motivo es únicamente que hayas dejado por fin las casas de curación. –Ella negó.

–Hogun y yo, decidimos anunciar nuestro compromiso.

–Me alegro. ¿Cuándo?

–Esta noche. Envié un heraldo a Alfheim, aunque no creo que mi padre se separe de su reino, ni que Danna viaje con su hijo pequeño. Aunque mi madre bien vale por el resto de mi familia, de inmediato le ha dado un sermón a Hogun –al decir lo último rodó los ojos.

–Una noticia así amerita una celebración –dijo el dios del trueno.

–Así será. Harma dijo que puedo ingerir licor nuevamente. Organizaré una cena privada, únicamente con nuestros amigos más cercanos y con tu madre. Haré venir a Valdis.

–Todo a cuenta del rey –dijo Thor –que no escatimen con la comida y que sirvan nuestro mejor vino. –Thor la abrazó con cuidado y la besó entre los cabellos.

.

Sif y Hogun entraron en el salón de banquetes tomados del brazo. El lugar, con capacidad para mil invitados, estaba a reventar. Al parecer todo Valaskialf consideró que aquel asunto les atañía. Aparecían como una pareja en público por primera vez. Cabía mencionar que habían sorprendido a toda la corte con la noticia, pues nadie, excepto los más cercanos a ellos, habían atisbado el mínimo cortejo entre ambos. Algunos concejales dijeron que aquello estaba mal, que Sif debería tomar un esposo con mayor peso político, como Eyvindur por ejemplo. Otros dijeron que eso era una jugada magistral de Starkag y que afianzaba su poder en el ejército. Algunas damas de la corte dijeron que Sif podría haber conseguido a alguien más atractivo y otras especularon precisamente sobre cuán "atractivo" sería Hogun y qué atributos ocultos le conocería Sif. Nadie mencionó el amor como posible causa de su relación.

La noticia, quien sabe cómo, salió de palacio; y hubo festejo también en las calles. Los alfh y los aesir, por una vez, como si fueran un solo pueblo, abarrotaron tascas, tabernas y comedores para brindar a la salud de la pareja.

En Valaskialf hubo una reacción en cadena. Sif convidó a Loki, Volstagg y Fandral, a Faida y a Idûnne; y a algunos amigos del ejército. Faida invitó a Hagbard y a Erwel. Harma declaró que era su obligación felicitar a su par en el concejo. Ragnheidur opinó otro tanto. Idûnne llegó junto con todas las damas de la corte, y claro, eso atrajo la marejada de galanes, artistas y doncellas que siempre se plantaban donde ellas estuviesen. Los embajadores se colaron con felicitaciones por parte de sus respectivos reyes. Los capitanes del ejército se sumaron al convite con sus familias; y también un montón de nobles provincianos y líderes gremiales que no se podían perder un acontecimiento así. La reina madre presidió el festejo en calidad de anfitriona.

La mesa de honor tenía cuarenta sitios dispuestos que fueron ocupados por los más cercanos a la pareja, incluyendo los reyes. Para los demás se dispusieron mesas más pequeñas, para diez personas, por todo el salón. Ahí no cabía ni un alma más. Había algarabía, y era difícil hacerse escuchar. Aun así todos callaron cuando Frigga se puso de pie y bendijo el amor entre Hogun y Sif, a su lado se encontraba Olenna, que mantenía una sonrisa formal en su rostro. Sino le parecía el compromiso de su hija con el estoico guerrero, lo disimuló bastante bien.

Fue durante ese momento de silencio reverencial que Thor vislumbró a Karnilla sentada junto a Héroïque y Einar, el hijo de Erwel; pero junto con ellas estaba también Svadilfari. Se acordó de lo que había hablado con Loki acerca de juntar a sus amigos, no pensó que su hechicero hubiera tomado tan en serio la propuesta.

Hubo vítores y aplausos; el barullo volvió a su apogeo. La comida fue servida, había costillas de cordero, arándanos helados con natillas, cerveza negra, ensalada de Nidavelir, pollo a la miel y vino norn. Loki comió escuetamente riéndose de lo que Volstagg decía. Margrét estaba ahí con él, sin su pequeño hijo, pero la presencia de la dama no acallaba la lengua de su esposo.

–¿Cuándo van a casarse? –Era la pregunta que le hacían a Sif cada dos por tres.

–El próximo año –respondió ella –posiblemente durante Ostara. –El festejo de primavera.

–¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntó Thor a Loki cuando éste se levantó dejando a medias su cena. En respuesta el hechicero le besó una mano como Thor solía hacer con él, si dijo algo Thor no se enteró debido a que Volstagg y Fandral escogieron justo ese momento para estallar en risotadas junto a ellos.

Como Thor esperaba, Loki acudió donde Karnilla y el elfo.

–¿Ese no es Einar? ¿El hijo de Erwel? –Preguntó a su lado Fandral. –Sí, es él, lo conocí en Nornheim, es buen tipo. Seguro le está haciendo la corte a Karnilla. Esa familia mataría porque uno de ellos se vuelva rey norn. –Añadió el espadachín mirando donde Thor miraba. –¿Y ese no es tu elfo oscuro favorito? ¿Está rondando a Loki? –Thor pensó que más bien era Loki el que rondaba a Svadilfari pero no dijo nada al respecto.

–Fandral, ¿dónde está Threir? –Sonó el vozarrón de Volstagg –¿Cuándo anunciarás tú que vas a casarte? –añadió.

–Aún es muy pronto –respondió Fandral pero para variar no negó conocer el significado de la palabra "casarse". Todos sus amigos, hasta Hogun, pusieron tal cara de susto que se diría que acababan de anunciarles la llegada del Ragnarok. –Por lo demás, está ahí, con sus amigas. –Las damas de la corte seguramente poseían algún tipo de telepatía, pues se levantaron en grupo y se dirigieron a ellos como si hubieran estado esperando aquella señal. –Aquí vienen.

Les cayeron a los festejados con entusiasmo, repartiendo abrazos y buenos deseos, inclusive a Hogun a pesar de que su porte sombrío no invitaba a portarse con familiaridad; pero al parecer el grupo que incluía a Amora, Lara, Threir y Faida, era inmune a las muestras de frialdad. Se despacharon a gusto con ellos antes de dispersarse por el salón causando estragos entre solteros y casados por igual.

–Esa Amora y esa Lara, un día van a ocasionar una desgracia –dijo Volstagg observando como varias miradas voraces las perseguían. –Thor, compromételas con alguien para que se sosieguen.

–De eso nada, el pobre desgraciado que las anunciara como suyas sería muerto en un duelo al día siguiente –vaticinó Fandral.

.

Héroïque parecía morirse de ganas de unirse a Amora y a las otras pero la llegada de Loki a su mesa le impidió moverse.

–¿Así festejan siempre en Asgard? –Inquirió Karnilla.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí? –Inquirió Loki en vez de responderle. Los demás en su mesa se giraron prestando atención a su conversación. Si el hijo de Erwel tenía algún rencor contra Loki por haberlo destituido, lo ocultó bastante bien.

–Es tímida –se metió Héroïque viendo la oportunidad de picar a su prima. –Su alteza Loki debería ordenarle que salga más a menudo. –Loki le rió el chiste y Karnilla se cruzó de brazos.

–Los norn no son precisamente recatados –habló el elfo oscuro y Einar asintió.

–¿Querrás decir que festejamos con salvajismo? –Preguntó la norn y Einar por poco escupe su cerveza.

–Iba a usar el término naturalismo –repuso Svadilfari.

–¿Qué tal el término exhibicionismo? –Lo retó Karnilla –teníamos ciertas danzas en honor de la naturaleza que implicaban mostrarnos tal como ella nos concibió.

–¡Karnilla! –Héroïque la amonestó en el acto. –¿Qué va a pensar el rey?

–Pensaré que los norn son muy norn –dijo Loki –y que me gustaría ver a Karnilla hacer tal danza. –El tarro de cerveza se le cayó a Einar.

–Los jötun andan medio desnudos por su reino. ¿Cierto Svadilfari? A mí también me gustaría ver a Loki en taparrabos, quizás así sucumbiría a sus encantos. –El elfo se rió; Héroïque estaba oficialmente confundida y sonrojada.

Su grupo de amigas se aproximó en ese momento a salvarla.

–Su alteza –habló Amora en calidad de líder. –Buscamos pareja de baile. Me han dicho que nunca se te ha visto bailar y se especula que es porque no sabes cómo. He venido a rescatarte de tal carencia o bien a ayudarte a silenciar estos rumores. ¿Qué prefieres? –Lo usual era que el caballero escogiera pero estas damas parecían hechas para romper esquemas. Además de que Amora realmente no le había dado a elegir a Loki.

–Me pones en un brete, veamos que reputación me gano esta noche –dijo el ojiverde y se puso en pie para tomar la mano de Amora. –Einar, Svadilfari, ¿ustedes bailan?

Ambos se levantaron. Svadilfari y la elfa Lara quedaron de frente. Él le tendió una mano pero ella le dio la espalda con gesto ofendido. Héroïque encontró aquello tan altanero que impulsivamente agarró la mano de Svadilfari que aún seguía suspendida en el aire. El elfo oscuro le sonrió y la condujo. Karnilla y Einar hicieron lo mismo.

.

Thor estaba bebiendo con sus amigos cuando vio a Loki pasar de la mano con Amora. Ella le estaba diciendo algo que lo tenía muy entretenido. Al terminar la canción que bailaban, la beldad lo guio de vuelta a la mesa principal en dónde sólo quedaban Fandral y Thor. Volstagg estaba bebiendo con Bileygr, el capitán de los berserkir. Frigga conversaba con Idûnne y Olenna. Sif y Hogun bailaban en ese momento arrancando suspiros entre las damas presentes. La diosa de la guerra no podía emplear su brazo lastimado pero Hogun la sostenía por la cintura moviéndose lentamente. El sombrío guerrero traslucía, por fin, emotividad en su semblante.

–Mi rey, me gusta mucho tu consorte –dijo Amora atrayendo la atención de Thor. –Tiene gracia para bailar aunque aún puede perfeccionarse en ese aspecto.

–Agradezco los elogios –dijo Loki. –¿Estarás disponible para practicar más?

–Para los reyes de Asgard, siempre.

–¿Y qué tal para un amigo de los reyes de Asgard? –Dijo Fandral.

–No me gusta que me aborden por influencias de terceros, pero siempre reservaré un baile para un querido amigo mío. –El espadachín y la dama volvieron a la pista de baile dejando a los consortes en su mutua compañía.

–¿Y tus amigos? –Preguntó Thor. Loki los señaló, iban entre las demás parejas de baile. La bruja norn danzaba con ritmo y fluidez, mirando a los ojos a Einar el cual parecía algo nervioso por su atención pero a la vez complacido.

–Últimamente Einar la ronda bastante –dijo Loki con diversión en la voz, –me apuesto a que su padre lo ha instruido para cortejarla. Si yo fuera él me habría valido de Ertan, aunque si Erwel pudiera cortejarla en persona te apuesto a que lo haría.

–¿Einar y Karnilla? ¿Esto es por nuestro rechazo a su propuesta de matrimonio? –Thor concordaba en que ahí había influencia de Erwel más que romance. –A ella no parece molestarle su compañía –dijo el dios del trueno. –Es más, parece embelesada por él.

–Lo sé –dijo Loki y se rió con malicia. Thor sospechó algo turbio que, en efecto, Loki le confirmó. –Le conté que Erwel había solicitado su mano, se molestó tanto que pensé que lo iba a transformar en un batracio; pero le encontramos el lado entretenido a su codicia –siguió Loki. Fue una tarde en "el cuatro gatos" con la expresión horrorizada de Svadilfari de marco. –Ella le dará alas a la situación para inflamar la avaricia de Erwel y entonces, le daremos en las narices a sus avances.

–Eres terrible. No deberías jugar así con los concejales –dijo Thor. –No pensé que Karnilla pudiera ser así de cruel con un pretendiente.

–Estaba algo bebida cuando la persuadí, no creo que sea cruel, aunque me sorprende la coquetería que es capaz de desplegar.

–Es una mala pasada Loki. Habla con ella antes de que el desaire se torne grave. –Loki negó mientras sonreía. Héroïque y Svadilfari se separaron y esa pareció ser una señal para Loki quien se puso de pie. Thor lo notó y lo retuvo por la muñeca.

–Bebe conmigo –salió de sus labios. Su consorte les lanzó una mirada a sus amigos antes de volver a sentarse.

–Nunca me has necesitado para divertirte en los festejos. Sí esta súbita necesidad de mi presencia se debe a Svadilfari…

–Se nota que está apegado a ti.

–¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Soy su benefactor, la llave que le abrió las puertas de Asgard en el peor momento de su vida. Tú no lo entenderías pues nunca te ha faltado nada.

–¿Así que es un personaje trágico ávido de comprensión?

–Thor, exactamente ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

–Luces fascinado por él. –Loki estalló en una carcajada.

–Esa sí que es buena. –El hechicero se inclinó hacia Thor tanto que cuando le habló, el rubio sintió cada sílaba pronunciada contra sus labios. –¿Te preocupa que alguien más despierte mi afecto? –Loki lo besó suave y le sonrió conciliador. Ya se apartaba pero Thor lo alcanzó del cuello.

–Si se atreviese a ponerte una sola mano encima le romperé los dos brazos y quizás una pierna. –Loki acentúo su sonrisa.

–Entonces, ¿no puedo bailar con él? –El semblante de Thor se encendió con ira. –Estoy de broma –le dijo Loki aplacándolo.

–Loki –Karnilla se acercaba a ellos sola. Se inclinó ante Thor brevemente. Con un vistazo el rey comprobó que Lady Faida se las había apañado para acaparar a Svadilfari mientras que Einar se había sumado al grupo que brindaba con la princesa Lara. –Dijiste el otro día que nos convidarías a probar una bebida de Jötunheim capaz de inducir la inconsciencia más rápido que un mazazo en la cabeza. –Loki entendió que hablaba del blindhet de su reino natal.

El hechicero hizo una señal a Radha, quien estaba al pendiente, y el visir de los pajes se acercó raudamente. Loki le indicó que fuera a sus aposentos y que les llevase una frasca de un licor transparente; le dio las señales de dónde encontrarla.

.

A la mesa de Lara se habían unido Threir y Héroïque. Junto con ella estaban Einar y Harik los cuales se deshacían en cumplidos. Harik miraba a la elfa con tal intensidad que parecía que sus ojos podrían desgastarla. Lara llevaba el largo cabello suelto sobre los hombros, moda que había impuesto Amora. Portaba un vestido que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros de pálida piel y un hermoso collar de zafiros con unos pendientes a juego. A su lado, Threir y Héroïque lucían muchísimo más jóvenes, su porte menos regio y sus atavíos austeros. Les sirvieron vino a las tres. Lara dirigió una mirada en derredor y la fijó en Lady Faida y en Svadilfari.

–Ese insensato, se atrevió a solicitarme que bailara con él, jamás permitiría que alguien de tan baja estirpe me pusiera ni un dedo encima –dijo en voz bien alta dirigiendo la mirada de los caballeros que las rodeaban hacia aquella pareja en particular. –Jamás olvidaré que los elfos oscuros mataron a mi tío Larus y casi asesinan también a mi padre y a mi primo. Si tuviera algo de dignidad no osaría estar en el mismo lugar que yo.

Héroïque soltó una risita que acarreó una mirada de reproche por parte de la elfa.

–No creo que este elfo en particular haya tenido que ver con esos sangrientos acontecimientos.

–Mi primo, los proscribió. Es una pena que no estemos en mi reino. "Denles caza donde sea que los encuentren", eso fue lo que proclamó. –Añadió con frialdad.

–Princesa mía –Harik atrajo la atención de quien adoraba. –Para mí, tu reino está donde sea que tú estés. Di una palabra y le daré escarmiento al elfo oscuro. –Lara sonrió.

–Loki lo protege –dijo Einar. –Dañarlo implica ganarse su ira.

–Loki –suspiró Lara. –Si hubiera un caballero capaz de plantarle cara al elfo oscuro, pero en cambio me dicen que tiene el mejor escudo posible, el afecto del rey. No puedo culparlos por negarse a desafiarlo. –Einar y Harik se miraron uno al otro consternados.

–Mi hermosa princesa –una voz ajena los interrumpió. Era Ventle, el pintor norn. Amora le había enviado a paseo cuando le suplicó pintarla y ahora iba en pos de Lara, el pobre incauto no sabía que era imposible que la princesa elfa accediera a ser reemplazo de nadie. Aun así, Ventle tardó un buen rato lisonjeándola en vano. Harik lo observaba con interés.

–¿Crees que todas las afrentas se solivianten con sangre? –Le inquirió a Einar.

–No lo creo –respondió en el acto el hijo de Erwel. –¿A qué viene la pregunta?

–Se dice que atacar por la espalda a un enemigo es un acto deshonroso, pero ¿qué hay de un duelo de ingenio?, las sombras cubren al que embauca pero eso no quiere decir que sea un cobarde, siempre y cuando no haya sangre.

–Estás convertido en un filósofo esta noche, ¿dónde has aprendido semejante ideología? –Harik no respondió.

.

El blindhet sabía a fuego. O al menos eso le pareció a Thor cuando lo probó. Los tres guerreros y Sif se habían apuntado a degustar aquella rareza del reino de hielo. Svadilfari, Karnilla y Amora parecían dudarlo. Sif y Hogun lograron retener el suyo.

–Por Tyr, deberíamos usarlo en sustitución del bitumen, te apuesto a que prende con mayor facilidad. –Dijo Sif con la voz ronca.

Karnilla se decidió, igual logró pasárselo pero parecía que hubiera bebido algún brebaje aturdidor.

–¿Lo probarás Svadilfari? –Inquirió Loki –¿o aun te dura el recuerdo de la última vez? –El elfo sonrió y le aceptó la copa que Loki le tendía. Lo probó un poco y lo dejó de lado.

–Es que no quiero quedarme ciego –replicó. Amora rió con el comentario a ella no le importaba el origen del elfo.

–Esta bebida parece requerir motivación. –Dijo la rubia beldad.

–O un deseo suicida –apuntó Fandral.

–El que logre beberlo merece un premio. –Concordó Sif. –¿Qué dices Fandral? ¿Apostamos una promoción?

–No se puede, ¿qué título podríamos darte si vences? –Ya era la diosa de la guerra. –Apostemos algo más platónico. Un beso dado por quien sea que elijamos.

–Parece que no puedes pensar en otra cosa –apuntó su amiga.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Thor.

–Mi esposa no está presente –se excusó Volstagg retirándose.

Se hizo un círculo dispuesto a apuntarse al desafío. Svadilfari permaneció fuera. Thor encontraba la situación divertida. No pensó que sus amigos y los de Loki pudieran llevarse tan bien. Hogun, Fandral, Thor, Amora, Karnilla y Sif enarbolaron sus copas. Fandral hizo una señal y todos bebieron. Karnilla se atragantó y bajó la copa tosiendo. Sif y Amora avanzaban a pequeños tragos pero parecían decididas en terminar aquel veneno. Fandral había quedado fuera pero Hogun y Thor lo lograron.

–Tenemos un empate –anunció Loki. –¿Deberían beber otra copa para elegir un solo vencedor? –Thor sintió que la habitación giraba y que si hablaba le iban a brotar bocanadas de humo de la boca. Su dios del engaño lo miraba divertido. Se había autoproclamado juez en ese duelo. –Consentiré que haya dos ganadores.

Hogun eligió a Sif como cabía esperar y Thor a Loki. El hechicero recordó otro tiempo en el que aquel par de besos delante de todos, eran impensables.

.

Karnilla parecía necesitar aire. Svadilfari la escoltó a los jardines. Fueron a sentarse junto a una de las fuentes. No eran los únicos que deambulaban entre aquel idílico paisaje.

–Loki tiene razón, estos jardines sí que son bellos –dijo la hechicera recobrando color en su semblante. –Ese tramposo amigo nuestro. No sé si considerar su blindhet un intento de homicidio. –Arrastraba un poco las palabras al hablar.

–Se nota a la legua que ustedes dos se quieren, así que no creo que debas considerarte atacada.

–¿Nos queremos? Creo que nunca le he dicho tal cosa.

–¿No estás enamorada de él entonces? –Karnilla se rió, una risa burlona.

–No. –Fue tajante y luego añadió. –Nunca voy a enamorarme de nadie.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque así lo he decidido –suspiró y miró las lunas de Asgard. –En mi familia, cuando nos enamoramos, perdemos la razón. Nuestros romances son devastadores y nos consumen hasta dejarnos irreconocibles. Me rehúso a ser destruida por una obsesión.

–El amor no tiene por qué ser así. Un vínculo fuerte entre dos personas no tiene por qué destruirlos, al contrario, los haría más fuertes.

–Déjame contarte una historia, muy conocida en mí reino. Hafner amaba a su esposa con locura. Eran muy felices juntos excepto por un detalle: aunque ambos así lo deseaban no lograban concebir un hijo. Los siglos se escurrieron entre sus dedos y parecía que las nornas se los negaban, como si aquel romance suyo estuviera condenado a no generar ningún fruto. Finalmente, un aciago día que ambos confundieron con un momento dichoso, ella le anunció que estaba encinta. Hafner la adoró más que nunca. Pero si no habían concebido antes era por una razón. El embarazo resultó riesgoso, ella tenía ocasionales hemorragias que la cubrían de temor y desesperación. Su esposo la rodeó de cuidados para ayudarla a retener a su hijo y traerlo sano y salvo al mundo. Por esos días, la cosa más terrible le fue revelada a Hafner. Que aquella criatura que crecía en las entrañas de su adorada no era suya. Que juntos eran infértiles y por eso ella había buscado el favor de otro. Todo el amor que él le prodigaba trastocó en atroces celos. La tomó consigo y la encerró sin permitirle ver a nadie excepto a él. Obsesionado con su traición fue enloqueciendo. El día del parto la dejó abandonada a su suerte. Si las nornas así lo querían, ese hijo y ella vivirían. En todo caso les correspondía a ellas elegir. ¿Puedes imaginarte el horror que ella debió experimentar? Su hijo no estaba en una posición adecuada para nacer y necesitaban ayuda. –Karnilla enmudeció y Svadilfari la tomó entre sus brazos.

–¿Murieron? –Se atrevió a preguntar tras varios minutos.

–Ella dio a luz, sola como una loba. Cuando su esposo escuchó el llanto del bebé no resistió más y entró en la alcoba, tan sólo para sostenerla mientras se desangraba, para recoger su último estertor y escuchar el nombre que quería darle a su hija. ¿Y sabes qué? Aquella niña era muy similar al esposo.

–¿La infidelidad era mentira? –Karnilla se encogió de hombros.

–Eso no importa. Si era mentira o si era verdad. Hafner, mi padre, se suicidó al poco tiempo. Su gran amor los asesinó a ambos. –Ella se separó de Svadilfari. Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ambos. El elfo lo rompió con una pregunta más.

–Pero si nunca te enamoras, ¿acaso no piensas desposarte con nadie? Se supone que eres la reina.

–Preferiría nunca casarme con nadie. Odín me obligará y me escogerá esposo y yo lo aceptaré, aunque… –No estaba segura de ser capaz de poner condiciones. –Tan solo quiero a alguien que yo pueda respetar y que sea bueno para mi reino. Loki prometió ayudarme llegado el momento, si aquel que el Padre de Todo escoja resulta ser un cretino. –Svadilfari le besó una mano.

.

Amora era tan hermosa, dueña de una sensualidad tan hipnótica que a veces notaba que los hombres realmente no escuchaban lo que decía. En vez de ofenderse prefería decirles toda suerte de ingeniosos argumentos que estaban a un paso del insulto. Así era esta vez. Había algo que ella a veces hacía para amenizar una fiesta y eso era leer la mano a los invitados. En ese momento sostenía la de Kolbyr, el embajador enano, el cual estaba algo entrado en años y en vino. A cada cosa que ella decía los invitados a su alrededor soltaban risotadas acompañadas de miradas, unas más obvias que otras, al escote de la rubia. El corro en torno a ella incluía a Harik, Einar, Fandral y los reyes de Asgard, aunque igual había una veintena más prestando oídos.

–Mi Lord –dijo Amora siguiendo las líneas en las rugosas manos de Kolbyr. –Aquí veo que ya no guerreas lo que antaño, hace tiempo que no levantas tu espada –dijo ella y hubo risas burlonas en cuanto torcieron sus palabras. Kolbyr parecía encantado e igual se rió de sí mismo. –Deberías enfundarla pronto o se te va a oxidar. –Amora hizo una pausa experta entre frases para que no se perdieran entre las risas.

Soltó la mano del enano. Varios le tendieron la suya para ser los siguientes pero ella escogió acomodarse junto a los reyes y solicitarles participar en el juego. Thor le cedió la mano derecha. Amora le abrió la palma y puso gesto de concentración. Las manos del rey eran rugosas y curtidas pero encerraban cierta atracción, generosas, amplias y cálidas. Amora no pudo evitar imaginar que aquellas manos la acariciaban. Sintió la mirada de Loki sobre ella, sabía que él era un poderoso hechicero y procuró apartar aquellos pensamientos como si temiera que él pudiera leer su mente. No osaría desafiarlo de manera tan absurda.

–Tienes una mano interesante. –Recobró el aplomo.

–Claro, a él no le dirás que se le va a oxidar la espada –farfulló Kolbyr. Hubo más algarabía.

–Por el contrario, aquí pone que la tiene muy afilada –Loki procuró voltear en otra dirección, Thor asintió dando por buenas las palabras de la rubia. –Pero donde serás desafortunado es en el juego mi lord. No te aconsejaría hacer apuestas.

–Y yo que pensaba apoyar a Fandral en el juego de beber –dijo Thor, el espadachín se cruzó de brazos.

–Aquí hay algo interesante –Amora le acarició la línea que corría por el centro de su mano. –Vas a tener cinco hijos. –Thor arqueó las cejas y le dio una sonrisa entretenida a Loki.

–Léele la mano a Loki. –Se dejó escuchar la voz de Harik. –No creo que los cuatro faltantes, sean suyos.

Nadie rió eso último. Amora miró al ojiverde y se puso nerviosa. El aludido iba a levantarse pero Thor, soltándose de la rubia beldad, le tomó una mano a su dios del engaño y la escrutó.

–Yo también sé leer el futuro –habló el dios del trueno. –Aquí veo que Loki está por recibir una disculpa en forma y… –su voz fue haciéndose más sonora conforme se enfurecía, captando la atención de los invitados –que los ingratos se largan de mi corte. ¡Ven aquí hijo de dísir! ¡Dime si soy un mal vidente! –Harik hizo lo que Thor decía, se acercó pálido como la cera, pidió perdón al hechicero el cual lo fulminó con gesto adusto. Cuando acabó se fue tan rápido que prácticamente huyó pero un par de einheriar le siguieron los pasos para asegurarse de que dejaba sus cómodas habitaciones de palacio.

Después de eso, la fiesta continuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

.

Radha tenía un día libre más o menos cada tres meses. Le era difícil dejar su ocupación cuando la corte era tan bulliciosa y él debía estar al pendiente de todos, sobretodo de sus reyes pero Valdis había tenido el suyo y le insistió que él hiciera lo mismo. Radha visitó a su familia, instalada en Asgard, comió con ellos relatándoles lo poco que tenía permitido decir acerca de la vida de palacio, y se dijo que esa misma noche estaría de vuelta revisando lo que había sucedido en Valaskialf. Era muy responsable en cuanto a sus labores.

Cuando volvió al palacio, no se dio cuenta de que lo seguían. Se sabía el camino de memoria, sus pies se movían solos mientras sus pensamientos divagaban entre una cosa y otra. Cuando iba por una zona menos iluminada de la ciudad, algo lo golpeó en la nuca. Quedó aturdido un instante en el que sus atacantes aprovecharon para meterlo en un callejón oscuro. Su cabeza dio vueltas pero en cuanto se recuperó un poco más, alguien le tapó la boca.

–Tengo un puñal, si te mueves, te lo clavo. Así de fácil –le advirtieron. Notó como se le hincaba algo en las costillas, bajo el brazo derecho. A pesar de la escaza luz, y de que sus sentidos no estaban al máximo, Radha reconoció la voz. Era el mismo sujeto que intentaba comprar secretos de la familia real. Su tono de voz, le puso los pelos de punta a Radha. Quien los hubiera contratado, parecía haber tomado medidas severas para que Radha lo tomara en serio.

Le soltó la boca.

–No hagas tonterías –dijo otra voz.

Se quedó quieto, sin ofrecer resistencia, confiando en que lo creerían dócil. Estaba dispuesto a hablar y responder todas sus preguntas aunque lo único que saldría de su boca serían mentiras.

–Te crees muy listo, ¿entonces vas a hablar o no? –Inquirió uno de sus atacantes; pero cuando Radha creyó que le iba a ofrecer dinero el otro le dio un certero tajo en la garganta. Radha gritó pero su voz fue acallada por el borboteo de su sangre. –Todo este tiempo pensé que era mudo, porque nunca quería decir nada, quiero decir, nada de importancia –se burló hablando con el otro. Como si él no estuviera.

–Era inevitable. –Fue lo último que escucharía en vida. –Muchos sabían que intentábamos comprarlo. Vamos, nuestro señor nos espera para que le relatemos lo que ha pasado.

.

Valdis se enteró a primera hora de la mañana. En cuanto lo supo, discernió que debía decírselo de inmediato al rey Loki. Se lo susurró al oído a Ari para que lo dejara entrar primero que al noble que aguardaba su audiencia. No adornó el mensaje ni titubeó, lo dijo casi de sopetón: Habían hallado el cuerpo de Radha en las calles de Asgard. Le habían quitado dinero y la capa, se pensaba que fue un asalto. Corrían rumores de que fueron los alfh, algunos dijeron que más bien se trataba de los elfos oscuros pero Loki, al oírlo, supo que ambas teorías eran una tontería.

El ojiverde se quedó pensando un momento.

–Envía nuestras condolencias a su familia y una espada ceremonial para honrarlo ¿le has dicho a Thor? –El mayordomo negó. –Hazlo. Jamás pensé que pudiera terminar así, por lo que dice el dicho: a los tontos jamás les pasa nada. –Loki se quedó meditando, recordó al joven paje y lo mucho que había intervenido en su vida. Se le antojó extraño que no lo vería más, estaba muy acostumbrado a él.

–Ertan se encuentra buscando a los criminales –se adelantó Valdis. Loki pensó que el capitán no tendría que ir demasiado lejos si quería cumplir su tarea, seguro que los culpables estaban más cerca de lo que uno creía pero también podía apostar que los que lo mataron no eran los verdaderos culpables. Quien quiera que hubiera ordenado su muerte, estaba oculto tras las sombras. Radha le había contado sobre quiénes intentaban comprarlo, y Ásta también le informó sobre lo que buscaban saber: Si estaba esperando otro hijo de Thor. Pensó que debía haber algo más. Uno no mata por algo que, a la larga, no se puede ocultar como lo era una gestación.

–Busca un nuevo visir, uno leal a mí –le pidió. No quería sustituir a Radha por cualquiera. Valdis hizo una reverencia corta.

Después de Valdis entró Ari. Los dos se miraron.

–Lo lamento por Radha –dijo su secretario. –Sé que era confiable y fiel. –Loki se limitó a asentir.

–¿Qué tenemos para hoy? –Le preguntó Loki. Ari le pasó la agenda y luego le contó algo inesperado.

–Hace una semana, el segundo de la guardia mató a un hombre. Se dice que pretenden reclamar justicia al rey Thor por ello. –Ari no solía contarle cotilleos sin sentido, siempre le relataba cosas que pudieran ser útiles.

–¿De quién se trataba?

–Un artesano del cobre. Lo mató defendiendo la honra de una doncella que el artesano quería obligar a yacer con él. –Loki arqueó las cejas y Ari prosiguió. –En realidad estaban en un burdel y los dos la querían para sí, la dama en cuestión eligió a Gellir y el otro la golpeó. Gellir desenvainó y… digamos que no dio tiempo a que nadie le replicara.

–Hazlo venir –dijo Loki. –E infórmale a Thor lo sucedido. La primera parte que me narraste, ve que lo recompense por proteger la honra de las asgardianas. –Ari asintió. –Y también, asegúrate que Gellir sepa que es por mi intervención que su exabrupto quedará impune.

–Así lo haré alteza.

Gellir llegó al cabo de una hora. Cuando lo hizo Loki ya había resuelto lo que haría con él. El hechicero ya se había percatado que los einheriar enlistados no eran suficientes para la población existente, y mucho menos para las rencillas que se habían ido sucediendo entre alfh y ases. Cuando el segundo entró, hablaron de números, de la armería, de las estancias que ocupaban y de sus entrenamientos diarios.

–Recluta más einheriar para proteger la ciudad, quiero al menos mil –le ordenó. El segundo al mando alzó las cejas imperceptiblemente pero antes de que diera vuelta y siquiera pensara en marcharse, Loki preguntó: –¿Cómo se seleccionan? –Sabía que los einheriar eran ulfhednar por tradición, nobles o hijos de éstos, que se ascendía por favoritismo y que el capitán era elegido por el rey. Luego recordó que Oleg había sido hired.

–Se estudia la instrucción, las condecoraciones y el rango que tiene el aspirante; así como la casa noble a la que pertenece, se le hace una prueba práctica, se le toman los juramentos y se le da la capa. Si es un aesir, es el rey el que la entrega –narró Gellir. Loki hizo una mueca porque no estaba seguro de que hubiera demasiados nobles interesados en reclutarse en ese momento. Notó que Gellir sonreía de lado.

–¿Por qué la sonrisa? –Inquirió Loki. Gellir volvió a su actitud hosca.

–Quiso saber cómo se seleccionaban, se hace así pero Ertan y yo preferimos interrogarlos, ver que tal mienten y después darles la oportunidad de matarnos.

–¿Y si alguien los asesina?

–No dude en ponerlos en nuestro lugar, Alteza.

Loki asintió con la cabeza.

–Mil, no menos –insistió. –Gellir –lo detuvo antes de que se marchara y estudio sus palabras con cuidado. –Si te pidiera que silenciaras a alguien, ¿lo harías? ¿Sin preguntas? –Era una cuestión que no le plantearía jamás a Ertan.

–¿Sin preguntas? No –fue la respuesta del einheriar –preguntaría cuánto –y frotó las yemas del pulgar y el dedo corazón. Loki sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. Era justo el tipo de persona que le agradaba.

–Su nombre es Baelor. –Empezó a relatarle Loki.

.

Ventle usaba el cabello engominado hacia atrás y amarrado en la nuca para que su hirsuto cabello negro no asomara en todas las direcciones. Tenía rasgos varoniles y manos delgadas, sus dos mejores atributos que le habían granjeado la simpatía de algunas damas y también acceso a sus lechos. La corte aesir le estaba resultando un incordio. Los reyes no le habían autorizado a vivir en Valaskialf, en cambio acabó en esa casucha en la ciudad. Aunque eso no le impedía estar en, por lo menos, una fiesta a la semana en palacio. Las damas más hermosas, Amora, Lara, Sif, Idunne, se rehusaban a posar para él.

Ese día estaba sentado en su taller bosquejando un retrato de Karnilla, reproduciendo sus rasgos de memoria. Se le había ocurrido durante el compromiso de Sif y Hogun; que la reina norn debería mostrarle simpatía por ser del mismo reino y quizás ella podría interceder a su favor. La encontraba simplona, de rasgos bonitos pero nada destacables, excepto quizás por su mirada oscura. La otra, Héroïque, sería mejor modelo, con sus rasgos delicados. Cerca de él sus asistentes conversaban mientras comían algo. Eran dos jovencitas ases de baja extracción, estaban aprendiendo el oficio y eran bastante diligentes, además de que ocasionalmente se acostaba con una de ellas.

Llamaron a la puerta y ninguna de las dos se movió. Ventle no se enojó, dejó lo que hacía y fue a abrir. Un mensajero le llevaba un paquete, se lo puso en las manos y se perdió de vista tan rápido que se diría que se lo tragaron las sombras. El pintor norn fue a abrirlo de inmediato. Encontró dentro de la caja una bolsa bastante pesada, que al ser abierta resultó ser una cantidad obscena de oro. Se quedó sin aire. Iba acompañada de varios pergaminos y de una carta. Empezó con la misiva. Un benefactor anónimo le requería realizar un cuadro, pero no cualquiera, sino uno de índole erótico. Se le especificaban algunos detalles a considerar en su realización, si aceptaba recibiría un segundo pago por la misma cantidad que ahora se le hacía llegar como anticipo. Si se negaba debía conservar íntegro el dinero y un segundo mensajero lo visitaría para recogerlo. La persona a ser retratada no iba a posar para él, en cambio se le hacía llegar varios bocetos de la misma para que pudiese trabajar. Por supuesto la misiva terminaba con amenazas en caso de que abriera la boca.

El norn estaba más que intrigado. Tomó los pergaminos que se incluían, eran cinco, hechos con carboncillos, bien trazados aunque con técnica sencilla. Cada uno detallaba aspectos de la persona a retratar, un varón joven. El norn pensó que por eso el encargo era anónimo. Su modelo tenía carnes apetecibles y bien proporcionadas, era sin duda hermoso. Ventle empezaba a encontrar divertida la situación cuando, en el último pergamino encontró detalles del torso y rostro de aquel ser.

–Siofua me ampare –se le cayeron de las manos y se apresuró a recogerlos. Se trataba de Loki. Volvió a repasar uno por uno aquellos bocetos y volvió a mirar la bolsa de dinero. Finalmente se puso de pie. Sus asistentes soltaron una carcajada por algo que se estaban contando. –Basta de cotilleos –les dijo el norn. –Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. Capítulo XI

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XI

**Breves notas de la autora y coautora:**

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre (DISNEY, MARVEL, nórdicos, etc.)

Gracias por los reviews que nos hicieron llegar, fueron muy divertidos de leer en especial en cuánto a sus sospechas respecto a… a lo que sucede en este capítulo y que no voy a adelantar. No hay mucho que decir más que gracias por continuar con nosotros leyendo esta historia, les enviamos un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte a todas.

Y ahora, a lo que nos ocupa.

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, muuuchas intrigas cortesanas. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XI:

Thor montó en Tanngrisner, a su lado estaban Loki y Lady Faida. La concejal le había dicho que quería verificar la ampliación de la ciudad, se tomaba muy en serio su rol de tesorera y no estaba dispuesta a que se gastase ni un solo sou fuera de presupuesto. Aquel asunto era conducido por Loki pero Thor se dio cuenta de que él también quería saber cómo iba todo. Después de todo era el rey.

Empezaron por los edificios que estaban siendo remodelados. A su paso por la ciudad sus súbditos los saludaban y les brindaban pleitesía. Les tomó toda la mañana esa labor. Hacia mediodía estuvieron en la expansión dirigida por Harik. El área seguía pareciendo la víctima de un desastre natural, pero ya empezaba a vislumbrarse orden, trazos definidos de lo que en el futuro sería una obra monumental. Llegaron hasta el sitio donde antes se establecía el límite de la ciudad pero que ahora continuaba mediante avenidas adoquinadas que facilitaban el transporte de materiales. Harik estuvo ahí en persona ataviado con ropas elegantes que demostraban que no había removido ni una libra de tierra a su alrededor. Se portó con la solicitud que se esperaba de cualquier súbdito para con sus reyes, a pesar de que uno le había impuesto la odiosa supervisión del elfo oscuro y de que el otro lo había exiliado de vivir en palacio. Sus respuestas a las preguntas que le hicieron fueron sencillas y concisas. Thor no comentó nada aunque prestaba especial atención a lo que el arquitecto decía. Loki ya estaba familiarizado con su labor. Faida en cambio no tuvo empacho en pegarle una bronca por lo oneroso de su trabajo.

–Los demás arquitectos hacen lo mismo con la mitad –dijo la concejal.

–Eso lo dudo –dijo Harik cruzándose de brazos. –No todos los arquitectos nos dedicamos a hacer piruetas por el aire, me tomo mi trabajo en serio y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, la obra es costosa pero la gloria de Asgard no tiene costo.

Faida bufó pero Thor no los dejó seguir discutiendo. Aun así ella le exigió que le hiciera llegar su libro de cuentas. Atardecía cuando llegaron a la muralla de Bor. Por supuesto, aquello no era un visita sorpresa.

.

–Están aquí –le dijo uno de los operarios a Svadilfari y a Tulk. Los dos dejaron lo que hacían y acudieron a saludar a los reyes.

–Lo cierto es que la hiciste buena contratando a los elfos oscuros –escucharon que decía Lady Faida a Loki –trabajan bien y rápido, y su precio es más que asequible.

–Altezas, Lady Faida –Svadilfari salió a su encuentro cubierto de la habitual capa de polvo, sus manos estaban tan maltratadas que mejor las ocultó detrás de su espalda. Tulk le hizo una reverencia a ambos reyes.

Svadilfari no podía habituarse a ver a Loki junto a Thor por más que ya los hubiera contemplado bastante y de cerca. Le había prometido mostrarle una sorpresa a Loki pero había esperado poder hacerlo sólo para sus ojos. Procuró ocultar su desencanto. La tesorera real fue al punto preguntándole que porcentaje del presupuesto ya se había gastado y que tan avanzada iba la muralla. Tulk lo relevó dándole aquella explicación. Eran muy puntillosos con su labor a pesar de la reputación de su raza, todo iba en tiempo y forma.

La muralla de Bor defendería todo el norte de su ciudad, los elfos la habían vuelto a levantar a su altura original de trescientos pies, la construían lisa como si hubiera sido tallada en una sola pieza. Los ojos de Thor se posaron en los andamios y los elfos oscuros que laboraban puliendo aquella obra con sus manos y su seidh. Igual había cientos de alfh trabajando en aquel lugar. Thor distinguió a Sindri entre ellos.

–Lo embrujamos conforme lo construimos, para que resista la intemperie y el fuego –explicó Svadilfari y Thor se giró a él. –Espero no le parezca inapropiado alteza. Por supuesto Loki, es decir su majestad Loki, aprobó que así fuera hecho.

Thor se imaginó lo que dirían en el concejo si se enteraban de que la muralla defensiva de la ciudad había sido hechizada por elfos oscuros.

–Haz avanzado mucho –repuso Thor. El elfo asintió.

–Estamos construyendo la torre de guardia, mis alfh la llaman "la torre del ocaso", porque la luz del sol entra de lleno por las ventanas a esa hora y la hace parecer en llamas. –El cielo se había tornado oscuro así que Thor no pudo apreciar dicho efecto. Svadilfari los condujo hasta esa pieza del muro. Faida se quedó sin aire ante su imponencia. Thor notó un cambio en el rostro de Loki, miraba la torre que parecía más bien un obelisco como reconociéndolo.

–Espero cumpla con sus expectativas, altezas –les dijo Svadilfari. Les contó algunos detalles de aquella parte específica del muro. Mientras lo hacía procuró mantener apartados sus ojos de Loki pero cuando ambos se miraron, el elfo oscuro estuvo seguro de que su amigo lo sabía. Había reproducido la torre de guardia de Feigefossen en Jötunheim. Y lo había hecho por él y para él. Más aún, eso no lo diría delante de Thor, había grabado el nombre de Loki en la piedra angular. Esperaba poder confiarle aquello más tarde.

Svadilfari sabía que era un don nadie, incapaz de rivalizar con el dios del trueno, pero también, sabía que a Loki lo habían obligado a desposarse con Thor, mientras que a él, su jötun lo había escogido por sí mismo.

–Debo decir que su trabajo me parece una obra de arte –dijo Faida. –Haz hecho una gran labor –lo felicitó. Svadilfari le dio las gracias a la tesorera. –¿Y además de la arquitectura que otros talentos tienes? –Thor no pudo evitar voltear a mirarla. Loki rodó los ojos.

–Es un gran pintor –respondió el hechicero en su lugar. Thor miró al elfo sonreír discretamente.

–¿En verdad? Precisamente estoy buscando uno. Quisiera un gran cuadro de un paisaje para decorar una nueva residencia.

–Svadilfari podría ayudarte en cualquier detalle de tu residencia, si es que yo le dejara tiempo libre –la atajó Loki –pero no es el pintor que buscas. Es un retratista, no un paisajista.

–¿En verdad? ¿Acaso pintó a nuestra majestad Loki? – A Thor le vino a la memoria el retrato de Loki adolescente que tenía guardado.

–Lo hice –respondió Svadilfari. –Lo retraté durante mi estancia en la corte de Jötunheim.

–Sería interesante ver tal pintura.

–Era pequeña, en tonos azules por supuesto –dijo Loki y en su semblante no hubo el mínimo asomo de incomodidad. –Sin embargo nadie podrá verla pues la perdí. A menos qué… ¿Te quedó algún boceto? –El hechicero y el elfo se miraron; y cuando lo hicieron el resto del mundo pareció desaparecer conforme los dos se perdían en sus recuerdos.

–No, hice uno sólo y fue el que te entregué –dijo Svadilfari; de pronto pareció recordar que no estaban en el cuatro gatos. –Lo lamento alteza –añadió el título real a su trato.

La visita había terminado. Svadilfari y Tulk los escoltaron de vuelta a sus monturas y se despidieron de ellos con grandes muestras de pleitesía. Loki montó en Tanngrijos pero antes de partir se dirigió una vez más a su amigo.

–Quiero revisar el plano de tu torre del ocaso –dijo.

–Si no te gusta la podemos echar abajo y empezar de nuevo.

–Sabes bien que no es por eso que lo digo, es la torre de guardia de Feigefossen lo que estoy viendo…

–Los jötun son grandes arquitectos, de los mejores de los nueve mundos. No veo razón para no emularlos –se defendió Svadilfari. Faida ya se adelantaba. Thor se quedó en su sitio.

–Aun así, hazme llegar el plano, ya hablaremos después de tus influencias arquitectónicas. –Svadilfari aseguró que así sería y volvió a despedirse de ambos reyes.

Cabalgaron de vuelta a Valaskialf, en el camino Loki habló de todo menos de la dichosa torre.

–Este no es como Hagen –pensó Thor. Svadilfari no diría jamás nada directo pero no podía apartarse de la mente la manera en cómo lo miraba.

.

Era la única en el concejo que no solía estar encerrada en un despacho privado. La idea que la sacudió en Jötunheim acerca de desintegrar a las skjaldmö perdió determinación al encontrar más reclutas dispuestas a seguirla y finalmente Hogun le había hecho ver que no podía ser, precisamente ella, quien se negara a seguir el cambio que implementó en un principio. A pesar de que Harma le concedió permiso para beber y festejar su compromiso, fue más estricto en cuanto a sus obligaciones al entrenar y su madre hizo hincapié en cada una de las recomendaciones del maestre antes de marcharse de vuelta a Alfheim. Aun así Sif se negó a pasar su tiempo en cama y dijo que al menos debía supervisar a quienes entrenaban periódicamente en las arenas de Valaskialf.

Su padre no había ido a verla, envió felicitaciones y un obsequio para el compromiso oficial, y también una carta. Alguien, Ragnheidur, le había referido las circunstancias de su herida. Su padre la riñó por escrito, recordándole que como general, si moría, debía ser protegiendo a la ciudad dorada o a su rey y la instó a estrechar el circulo de soldados que debían estar alrededor del soberano y del suyo propio. Sif recordó entonces que ella siempre estuvo al lado de Thor porque Odín la escogió para ello; y no fue porque se tratara de la hija de su mejor amigo, Starkag, sino por sus habilidades y valor.

"Un soldado que no es capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo, no es apto para el ejército." Fueron las últimas líneas de la carta y en ello intuyó que le señalaba su fracaso como instructor. Sin embargo no se molestó, Starkag podía ser severo con ella pero jamás injusto. La picaba en su orgullo para ser aún mejor.

Al llegar a la arena, Hogun y Volstagg estaban ahí, no así Fandral que había entrenado con Thor a horas más tempranas.

–Que las nornas los bendigan –les dijo a modo de saludo. Hogun había desayunado con ella, no era necesario ser más romántica, de todos modos, Sif tenía el hábito arraigado de mostrarle con una mirada cuanto lo quería.

El león de Asgard no tenía ni una gota de sudor en la frente aunque sus ropas mostraban polvo, signo de que estuvo batiéndose en combate.

–Que bendigan a nuestros nuevos reclutas –masculló Volstagg –lo van a necesitar.

–¿Tan verdes los ven?

–Como el pasto de la planicie de Ida –respondió Hogun. Sif hizo de su boca una línea. Los einheriar habían aceptado mil reclutas nuevos que salieron de las filas del ejército y que los habían instado a reclutar soldados que los reemplazaran.

–Perdimos a nuestros veteranos y algunos de los mejores elementos. Los entiendo, los einheriar salvo en extrema necesidad no salen de Asgard, pueden estar cerca de su familia aunque se pierdan toda la aventura que ello significa –pero a pesar de sus palabras, Volstagg pareció molesto por aquellas perdidas en sus filas. ¿O sería envidia?

–Por lo regular, los einheriar son ulfhednar… –dijo Sif. En algún lado su secretario tendría las bajas de esos soldados y se enteraría quiénes preferían servir ahora en palacio o en la ciudad.

–Pues ahora no, recogieron hired y berserkir también. Se presentaron alfh y skjaldmö, hubo un jaleo ahí que puso en apuros a Ertan y a Gellir, porque la ley marca que ningún extranjero o mujer puede ser einheriar. Ertan se puso creativo y dejo doscientos puestos en espera de que se resuelvan los asuntos del concejo.

–Fue una buena solución.

–Algunos ases creyeron que no –intervino Hogun.

Volstagg dijo que le alegraba no tener que resolver nada de política y se marchó a supervisar a sus hired. Sif paseó la mirada, era verdad que tenían demasiados novatos y podía ver que casi todos eran de las provincias. También había varias jovencitas nuevas y Sif sintió que algo en su interior se endurecía. No importaba que no contaran con los veteranos, harían de éstos tan buenos soldados como sus antecesores.

Hogun se vio abordado por Bileygr, quién estaba relatándole que los nuevos reclutas tenían problemas con los caballos, y no por las monturas sino por la inexperiencia que éstos mostraban ante las bestias. Sif iba a intervenir en la conversación cuando escucharon una trifulca en una de las orillas del campo. Eso no era extraño, a veces se sucedían malentendidos en la arena pero se disolvían rápidamente, por eso Sif no prestó atención sino hasta que un corro de soldados rodeó a quienes tuvieran un problema. Tomó de un hombro a Hogun que de inmediato le prestó atención también.

–¿Qué pasa ahí? –De inmediato se puso en camino seguida de Hogun y de Bileygr, otros soldados fueron tras su diosa, los observadores le abrieron paso. Escuchó el sonido de la trifulca aún antes de saber quiénes eran los que peleaban, pero lo que le hizo enojar, fue que en vez de separarlos, los que miraban, estaban azuzándolos como si fueran un par de bestias. –¡Alto! –Tronó su poderosa voz.

Pero ni así la escucharon, tan metidos como estaban en lo suyo.

–Ustedes, sepárenlos –ordenó a un par de ulfhednar, y éstos así lo hicieron. Uno de los buscapleitos era Eirik, veterano que siempre peleaba a su lado y el otro era Sindri, el alfh, a quien también conocía bastante bien. –Por el ojo bueno de Odín, no toleraré este comportamiento en los campos de Valaskialf ¿¡qué demonio se les ha metido en el cuerpo para que actúen así!?

En vez de que los hombres se mostraran avergonzados por su comportamiento, se lanzaron una mirada de abierta hostilidad.

–Esta escoria nos ha llamado langostas y ratas, mi diosa –señaló Sindri.

–¿Tu diosa? Sif es aesir, no alfh. Tú y tus malditos compañeros creen que pueden quitarnos todo lo que es nuestro –despotricó Eirik –y nos quedaremos callados sin decir nada mientras lo vemos. ¿Qué le hiciste a Baelor?

–No toqué a ese herrero bocazas, y si dice que lo he hecho, que venga y justifique su acusación frente a mí, ¡donde puedo tumbarle los dientes!

–¿De qué estás hablando Eirik? ¿Qué pasa con Baelor? –Inquirió Sif. Por supuesto que conocía al herrero ulfhednar, había estado a su lado en el asedio de Vanaheim.

–Mi diosa –dijo Eirik recalcando esas palabras, miró también a Hogun en quién no había reparado hasta ese momento, se dirigió a ambos: –Ustedes conocen a Baelor, pocas cosas le dan miedo a un hombre como él, siempre ha hablado con sinceridad y vehemencia de sus creencias y pensamientos. Sindri dijo que lo mataría. No está muerto pero tampoco es el mismo, ya no da su opinión respecto a nada y aunque él dice que se encuentra bien no puede ser así, no ha venido ya a entrenar y piensa darse de baja del ejército sin más razones ¡seguro que fue este maldito!

–¿Ahora me culparas por que perdió los cojones? ¡¿Qué tengo que ver en ello?!

Sif los iba a detener de nuevo pero Hogun apenas si rozó su muñeca para detenerla. Intercambiaron una mirada apenas pero la valkiria comprendió que su prometido deseaba que los dejara continuar explayándose sobre sus reyertas.

–Tú o tus amigos elfos oscuros, son casi lo mismo. O uno de tus tantos lacayos –se dirigió al resto de alfh en la arena.

Sindri hizo el ademán de soltarse de quién lo sujetaba para hacer callar a Eirik.

–¡Basta! Creía que ambos tenían mayor sentido común a las acusaciones que aquí refieren. Eirik, si Baelor no ha acusado directamente a Sindri, no puedes hacerlo tú. Sindri ¿pareces una rata o una langosta? –El aludido contestó que ninguna –pues entonces no hay razones para ofenderte. Ahora sepárense, o compartirán un castigo.

A su orden se alejaron uno del otro pero no sin miradas de resentimiento. Sif se quedó en su sitio, asegurándose de que cumplían sus órdenes pero sin dudar en hacer traer el poste de los azotes en caso de requerirlo.

–No pueden culparlos por sus rencillas –opinó Bileygr. Sif le lanzó una mirada dura –muchos ases creen que la nueva ciudad es para los alfh, y que nosotros no podremos ocuparla. Yo no creo eso –aclaró.

–¿Es tan amigo Sindri de los elfos oscuros como Eirik dice? –Le preguntó Hogun.

–Sí. Trabajan juntos, y se dice que Sindri y el arquitecto real han trabado amistad, eso es un incordio porque los elfos oscuros… –dudó en continuar. –Según me ha dicho un amigo einheriar de la ciudad, dicen que salvo los que son tan llamativos como el arquitecto Svadilfari, el ingeniero Tulk o Aryante rompe–cráneos; no se sabe cuántos hay exactamente. No todos trabajan en la construcción sino que laboran en la ciudad, y se dice que no siempre son los mismos, que no siempre son la misma cantidad. En los puertos dijeron que no entran más pero no es posible que de pronto sean el doble de los que llegaron.

–¿Estás seguro de eso? –Inquirió Hogun.

–Sí, hay más elfos oscuros que antes. Los einheriar dicen que el jefe del puerto es amigo de Svadilfari, tanto así que a veces salen a tomar juntos y además es fiel al rey Loki. Y todos saben que el rey Loki y el elfo oscuro son amantes –les dejó caer de pronto, como si eso fuera tan obvio que Sif y Hogun dirían: claro, así es. Pero eso no pasó.

–¿De dónde has sacado semejante idea? –Dijo indignada Sif preguntándose quiénes eran los insensatos que decían aquello, se ofendió por Loki, y más porque Bileygr lo hubiera dicho así sin más, y encima, en medio de la plaza de entrenamiento. Levantó una mano para que el otro no hablara, el joven se mostró debidamente avergonzado. –No quiero saber de quién escuchas esas calumnias, que es lo que son, pero no lo vuelvas a repetir.

Bileygr empalideció.

–Perdón, tiene razón en que debería ser más discreto –dijo apenado.

–Espera –lo detuvo Hogun –lo que has dicho de los elfos oscuros me es preocupante, ¿podrías investigarlo con tu amigo? –Le pidió, como era su capitán, el joven no dudó en aceptar. –Y también ve que hay de cierto en las acusaciones de Eirik respecto a Baelor, con suma discreción –añadió a su encargo.

Sif soltó un suspiro cansino.

.

Thor estaba en su propio despacho, sólo con su secretario Fafnir. Estaba revisando la usual pila de documentos que normalmente escalaba a grandes proporciones sin importar lo que él hiciera. El festejo de Høstblót se acercaba. Erwel lo estaba organizando por su cuenta y sin subvenciones pero aun así enviaba reportes de cuanto hacía, cómo si temiera que Loki o Faida fuesen capaces de acusarlo de fraude. Thor suspiró cansinamente, no iba a leer aquello. Se había quitado la costumbre de tener una pila de documentos llamada "papeles que debo leer pero que no sé cuándo lo haré", pero por Erwel estaba dispuesto a retomarla. Entre todo la pila de trabajo, algo captó su atención. Era un documento de mayor tamaño que los demás y venía dentro de un sobre de piel para que no se maltratara. Lo abrió con cuidado y lo que extrajo lo dejó sin palabras.

Estaba mirando un retrato de Loki, uno donde su consorte aparecía luciendo ropa interior femenina, seda roja que contrastaba con su pálida piel. Aparecía plasmado de cuerpo completo, recostado boca abajo sobre almohadones en una postura invitante, se podían apreciar las suaves curvas de su trasero, sus níveas y largas piernas. El rostro había sido captado con una singular sonrisa maliciosa que era muy de Loki. Las formas del cuerpo eran muy precisas, alguien debió espiarlo, pues no se le pasó ni por un segundo por la cabeza que su dios del engaño hubiera posado para tal cosa. En el borde inferior había un poema que ponía:

"_Nuestra infame majestad_

_Gozar de sus placeres tiene por precio_

_Poner a sus pies nuestro reino_

_Él es la reina de Asgard_".

Thor sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba.

–Fafnir, ¿quién envió esto? –Preguntó aturdido. No había remitente y por supuesto el retrato no había sido firmado por su autor.

–No lo sé señor, usted sabe que los heraldos entregan diariamente un gran número de misivas, no le sigo la pista al origen de cada una.

–¡Pues ya lo puedes ir haciendo! –Tronó. Tras una segunda hojeada Thor rompió en pedazos aquello. Compadeció al imbécil que tuvo la ocurrencia. No sólo se mofaban de su amado plasmándolo como una ramera sino que, con aquel poema, igual lo tildaban a él de su lambiscón.

Decidió buscar a Loki de inmediato. Fue a su despacho, al asomarse no estaba ahí.

–Ari –llamó al secretario. El joven de ojos rasgados se plantó ante él. Thor le preguntaba tan seguido por el paradero de Loki que ni siquiera tuvo que enunciar la pregunta en voz alta.

–Está en una reunión con lady Faida –respondió. Thor ya se iba pero se decidió a preguntar otra cosa más.

–Ari, me hicieron llegar un cuadro…

–¿La infame majestad? –Thor asintió con gravedad y Ari le contó la peor noticia posible. –Está por todo el palacio. La recibieron los concejales, los embajadores y casi todos los nobles. –Thor se quedó aún más impávido, quizás había sido de los últimos en enterarse. La magnitud del insulto era tal que se quedó un momento sin palabras. Ari pareció encogerse un poco como temiendo ser blanco de su furia.

–Haz venir a Ertan ahora mismo –dijo modulando su enojo. Ari salió corriendo a cumplir aquella orden, regresó con el aludido en cuestión de minutos. –Ertan, hay una pintura… –el capitán de la guardia asintió su semblante denotando su enojo, ya la había visto. –Intercéptala, no dejes que salga de palacio, decomísala y destrúyela.

–Será un placer –dijo Ertan y salió al punto convocando a sus einheriar.

Thor igual lo pondría a rastrear el origen del retrato y cuando lo hiciera ya saldarían cuentas con el culpable. Levantó la mirada, Ari había recobrado el aplomo.

–¿Estabas con él cuando la vio? –Ari asintió – ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

–Dijo que… dijo que el color de esas prendas no combinaba con él, que debieron fijarse bien y pintarlas de verde –fue la respuesta. Thor le encargó al secretario que avisara a Loki que quería verlo y se marchó.

Lo que Ari no dijo, porque Loki se lo prohibió, fue que después de decir eso había hecho venir a Gellir y que le dijo en el tono más duro y amenazador que jamás le había escuchado:

–Encuéntrame al descastado intrigante que me pintó. Hazlo pedazos hasta que te diga quien encargó el cuadro, tráeme un nombre Gellir, me van a implorar perdón de rodillas.

.

Ertan se dejó caer en un butacón junto al fuego. Un siervo le acercó un poco de vino especiado caliente. Faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer pero él no había dormido nada desde que "la infame majestad" apareciera. Gellir llegó al cabo de un momento y lo imitó.

–¿Lograste atrapar a alguien? –Gellir negó. Tenía un gesto lobuno en la mirada y el cabello que se le alborotaba por mucho que él tratara de verse más civilizado. Se pasó una mano apartándose el cabello de la frente.

–El hijo de perra que tuvo la brillante idea está bien oculto entre sombras. Detuve a todos los mensajeros que trajeron los paquetes a palacio, los tengo refundidos en las mazmorras. Ya los acojoné para ver que decían.

–¿Rompiste algunos huesos?

–Unas pocas manos, sí. Se pusieron muy comunicativos en el acto, son pescadores de un pueblucho cercano a Gladsheim. –Ertan lo miró y Gellir maldijo. –¡Pescadores! Así que requieren sus manos para sobrevivir. –Aquello no tenía sentido para Ertan. –Vinieron a Asgard a vender un cargamento y alguien los contrató para repartir el cuadro, les pusieron ropas adecuadas para que se confundieran con los heraldos, y les pagaron un dineral.

–¿Quién los contrató?

–No saben y no conocen a nadie en la ciudad así que no pueden identificar a los hombres que les pagaron y les dieron los paquetes, como no sea que se los crucen por casualidad. Los voy a dejar donde están un día más por si alguien atina a decirme algo más y luego los liberaré, no tiene sentido que este escándalo escale hasta las provincias. Cómo te podrás imaginar Loki me ha pegado la bronca. ¿Y tú? Valdis dijo que Thor no se ve muy contento contigo tampoco.

Ertan suspiró cansadamente.

–Repartieron ciento cincuenta copias, intercepté ciento dieciocho. Estoy buscando las otras. –Estaba tan ofendido como si fuera su madre la que aparecía en el cuadro. Para él Thor era sagrado, el epítome de los ideales aesir, en cuanto a Loki, a él lo conocía desde hacía años, el hechicero siempre le había dispensado respeto, era leal al dios del trueno y sin duda lo hacía feliz. Para Ertan era el consorte real perfecto y no toleraba que nadie opinase lo contrario. –Hay nobles que no me dieron su copia, dicen que la destruyeron ellos mismo. Y se lo creo a gente como Ragnheidur que además me miró como si yo fuera un imbécil por insinuar que la conservaba –Gellir se carcajeó, –pero hay otros como Eredlindon de los que no me fio, mi instinto me dice que ese elfo aún tiene la que destinaron a sus ojos. Quisiera corromper a sus siervos para que me lo digan pero su ayuda de cámara es de su raza y están confabulados.

–Dile a Ari que te eche una mano. Él es experto en coludirse y averiguar cosas, más a ese nivel.

–¿Insinúas que Ari va por ahí corrompiendo gente?

–Sí, a mí me ha corrompido –dijo Gellir pero no se puso a contarle a Ertan de Baelor, por supuesto.

–Tú ya eras corrupto desde antes de que pudieses cruzarte con él. –Gellir volvió a reírse. –Tenías esta reputación de ser el más pendenciero de los puertos.

–No todos podemos ser señoritos de noble cuna como tú.

– ¡¿Qué hacen ahí sentados?! –Aquí llegaba Valdis. –Si pueden ponerse a beber mientras el honor de sus reyes se revuelca por los suelos merecen que les corten el cogote, a trabajar he dicho, traigan al que orquestó "la infame majestad". –Ambos capitanes se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, no contradijeron al mayordomo y en cambio volvieron a lo suyo.

–¿Acabas de regañar a los capitanes de los einheriar? –Inquirió una voz a espaldas de Valdis, se trataba de Jyana, la doncella de la reina madre. Su antecesora había perdido la cabeza a manos de Sköll, por traicionar los secretos de su señora. Valdis pensaba que por eso Jyana era el máximo ejemplo de discreción, aunque Ari rivalizaba bastante en ese aspecto. –No sabía que Valdis, el gran cínico, se sentiría tan agraviado en nombre de sus amos.

Valdis le dio una sonrisa irónica y se perdió de vista. No iba a decirlo en voz alta a nadie pero, no tenía esposa, hijos ni familia, no había nadie fuera de Valaskialf esperándole cuando tenía días libres. Su vida entera era la familia real y su cargo en palacio. Por supuesto que sangraba el agravio junto con ellos.

Por el camino se topó con Embla la nueva visir de los pajes, había llegado en un momento de máximo ajetreo y conspiraciones. Ella provenía de Harokim. Había conseguido el puesto por excelentes recomendaciones, una de las cuales había sido del mismísimo Hagbard, dado que había servido a su hija Haldora y su esposo. Erwel había hecho otro tanto por ella, y finalmente eso hizo que ambos gobernadores volvieran a hablarse, podía considerarse a Embla como la rama de paz que les recordó que eran familia. Y ahora estaba ahí, adaptándose al trajinar del palacio y al caos circundante que los nobles no veían pero que los siervos sufrían a todas horas.

–El almuerzo de los príncipes es en media hora, ¿qué haces aquí? Ve inmediatamente a ver que todo esté dispuesto. Recuerda que a la princesa Nari no le gusta la crema y que al príncipe Hërin…

–No le gusta tomar su comida fría –completó la frase Embla. –Puedo cuidar bien de estos detalles –aseguró procurando no sonar molesta por la reprimenda. –Le aconsejaría a mi señor Valdis que no desquite su frustración con quienes lo rodean. –El mayordomo entrecerró los ojos mirándola mal pero le tomó el consejo. No se agarraban gusto el uno al otro.

.

Ertan se dirigió al comedor de los pajes acompañado de Valdis, había pasado un mes desde la "infame majestad". Tomó asiento y miró a la gente desfilando uno por uno y ocupando un lugar en la larga mesa. Estaban los secretarios Ari y Fafnir; Jyana, la doncella de la reina madre; Benfred, el tenedor de libros; un montón de pajes con la librea de la reina siguiendo a Embla, la nueva visir; y otros que servían en el resto del castillo. Gellir entró cuando ya todos habían ocupado sus lugares, Ertan le dirigió una mirada airada. Su segundo al mando la captó pero le apartó la vista y se sentó lejos de él, junto a Ari.

–Menudo día hemos tenido –dijo la mayora de las cocinas dejando de lado sus labores para acompañarlos. Hubo asentimientos. La comida transcurrió en silencio al menos por algunos momentos.

–Gellir –dijo Benfred. –¿No temes que te arresten o te echen? –Le preguntó. El segundo al mando se mostró cabizbajo como la situación lo ameritaba. Después de todo había atraído hacía él la ira de Thor.

–Tan sólo seguí órdenes –les dijo. Las ordenes de Loki, por lo que esperaba que el consorte real intercediera por él.

–Te pasaste de eficiente –comentó alguien más y el ambiente se relajó un poco.

Lo cierto era que Ertan era puntilloso, noble y leal pero investigar crímenes no se le daba tan bien. En cambio Gellir, él había dado con el autor de "la infame majestad". Actuó durante meses como un sabueso de caza, buscando entre los pintores de la corte, interrogándolos, revisando sus talleres, preguntando por su trabajo.

–Hay quien aún va diciendo que agarraste al hombre equivocado, que el que pintó "la infame majestad" fue Svadilfari. –Dijo una doncella. –Yo escuché decir a Lady Faida que el mismísimo Loki dijo que ya lo había retratado antes.

–Pero habría que ser un estúpido para pintar así a Loki y después ponerse a repartir copias de su obra. ¿No creen? –Dijo la mayora no muy convencida de esa teoría. La misma doncella que la expuso se aprestó a defender lo dicho.

–Ya, tal vez lo pintó para disfrute de ambos y alguien le robó el cuadro y lo repartió para hacerlos escarmentar. Se dice que ellos dos tienen un amorío.

–No. Eso es imposible –negó Ertan de inmediato.

–¿Por qué Loki y tú son los mejores amigos y te cuenta todo acerca de su vida? –Inquirió Embla con sorna.

–No. Porque yo odio a ese elfo, y cada vez que viene a palacio hago que le sigan los pasos muy de cerca, no puede ponerle una mano encima a nuestro rey Loki sin que yo lo sepa.

–Pero se encierran en el despacho de Loki o en su biblioteca –fue la refutación, había quien parecía determinado a montarse una truculenta historia de amores prohibidos a toda costa.

–Con Ari o con Benfred ahí –dijo Ertan. Los aludidos se mostraron muy serios y aseguraron que aquellas historias de infidelidad eran patrañas.

–Ya basta. Yo digo que fue Harma –aclaró Valdis. –Él fue quien hizo correr ese rumor con la esperanza de que Thor lo creyera y diera cuenta del arquitecto, seguro pensó que si eso pasaba su hijo podría volver a la corte y recuperaría su título de arquitecto real. Ventle fue el autor –apuntó el mayordomo dando por zanjada esa cuestión.

–¿Cómo fue que diste con ese hijo de mala cuna? –Le preguntaron a Gellir.

El segundo de la guardia se atrevió a ofrecer detalles.

–Fue bastante difícil. Revisé su taller sin dar con pruebas e incluso dejé de sospechar de él. Pero entonces se me ocurrió asesorarme con alguien que supiera de pintura –dijo y miró a Ari. El secretario de Loki empequeñeció en su asiento. –Ahí donde lo ven sabe pintar y lo hace en sus ratos libres. –Hubo algunos cumplidos y deseos por parte de algunas siervas de ser pintadas por él. Ari no dijo nada. –Decidí llevarle "la infame majestad" y pedirle su opinión.

–Se supone que Thor ordenó destruirla –hubo varias murmuraciones al respecto.

–Todos saben que esa orden no se cumplió bien. –Ertan se puso rojo. –Quedan varios ejemplares. En algunos siglos seguro será una rareza de precio astronómico. Más aún por todo el embrollo que ha causado.

–El noble al que yo sirvo guarda una copia y le gusta verla en privado de vez en cuando, si saben a lo que me refiero. –Dijo algún paje y Jyana hizo un gesto de repulsión que le sacó carcajadas a los que la rodeaban. Ertan pareció tomar nota mental de ello.

–El caso es –siguió Gellir recobrando la atención de los demás –que se la mostré a Ari y él notó algunas cosas muy importantes del cuadro.

–¿Lo sensual que es nuestro rey Loki? –apuntó un paje con la librea de la reina. Valdis lanzó miradas furibundas y no hubo más comentarios de ese tipo.

–No –la lengua se le soltó por fin a Ari. –El cuadro tenía una excelente calidad, en términos de arte es una maravilla, era obvio que lo hizo alguien muy hábil que además había intentado disfrazar su técnica y volverla impersonal. Sin embargo el estilo es difícil de disimular. Me di cuenta de que no podía provenir de una escuela aesir donde nuestros trazos son fuertes y las líneas muy marcadas. Lo pintó con contornos difuminados y suaves. El autor tenía que ser extranjero. Y además, por el número de copias que se repartieron, de las cuales todas son excelentes, por el envoltorio en que fue puesto y por aquellos a quienes fue dirigida, era claro que quien lo encargó se gastó una pequeña fortuna. Lady Faida tiene un dicho "cuando no sepas a dónde ir sigue el olor del dinero". Todo eso fue lo que le dije a Gellir.

–En verdad el que urdió esa putada se gastó una millonada –concordaron varios. –Estaba por todo el palacio y todos vieron la pintura. Incluso se dice que seguramente igual deslizaron una réplica bajo la puerta de nuestro rey Odín. –Hubo varias carcajadas antes de que Gellir terminara su explicación.

–Pues sí, hubo mucho dinero así que hice lo que Ari dijo y seguí el hedor de la plata. Me puse a investigar quien de nuestros pintores había gastado con singular alegría recientemente. Ahí di con él. El buen Ventle se compró una casa en Harokim, y además, tenía una amante, a quien le regaló una pulsera de perlas.

–¡Pero qué imbécil! –Tronaron varios. Gellir asintió.

–Lo arrestamos inesperadamente. Un par de noches de tradicional hospitalidad de las mazmorras y confesó dónde había ocultado los bocetos iniciales. Volvimos a su taller y efectivamente hallamos lo que dijo. Dimos con unos esbozos del cuadro. Después quemamos todo. Tenía dos asistentes, que eran su amante y una amiga de la misma. Les estaba enseñando a pintar, a ellas las dejamos ir, por lo menos en un principio.

Gellir se calló el hecho de que encontraron también algunos bocetos que fueron hechos claramente por otra persona. Bocetos de Loki, de las proporciones de su cuerpo, de la forma de sus piernas y su torso. Alguien que logró verlo desnudo se los había enviado a Ventle para que su pintura fuera precisa. Con aquella evidencia, el pintor que había sido atraído a la corte de Thor buscando gloria y fortuna, acabó sentenciado.

–Dicen que lo torturaron –dijo Jyana. Gellir enmudeció y su mirada tornó tan sombría que todos apartaron la vista de él.

Todos sabían que en efecto habían intentado arrancarle la confesión, ¿quién patrocinó el cuadro? ¿Qué noble osó insultar a sus reyes? Pero nunca dijo ningún nombre. Dijo que le hicieron llegar los bocetos y el encargo de manera anónima, junto con un jugoso anticipo. Que cuando terminó la obra y las copias fueron encargadas, su misterioso mecenas procedió de la misma manera. Además, el poema no era suyo. Entregó las pinturas sin ninguna escritura encima.

–…Y que murió debido a la tortura –Gellir negó.

–¿Cómo creen que íbamos a propasarnos tanto? ¡Sí! –Estalló. –Los einheriar bajo mi mando y yo le hicimos algunas cosas, nada mortal se los aseguro. Queríamos una confesión, no ejecutarlo a mansalva. Lo que pasó fue que se suicidó, ¿está claro? –Ertan le indicó con un ademán que se sosegara. –Se mordió la lengua y se desangró durante la noche –masculló Gellir recobrando la compostura.

–Yo vi el cadáver –habló Benfred. –Tenía destrozadas las manos y llevaba por collar sus testículos. –Jyana apretó los ojos, varios varones hicieron muecas de dolor.

Loki se había enfadado con Gellir cuando se enteró del deceso, ocurrido por un descuido mientras lo vigilaban. Le reiteró que quería el nombre del mecenas del pintor a toda costa.

–Y después fueron a por sus asistentes –apuntó la mayora horrorizada. Gellir ya no dijo nada más.

En efecto. Habían arrestado a ambas, a la que era su amante y a la aprendiz. Después de todo ellas habían ayudado a hacer las réplicas y trabajaban con Ventle todo el tiempo, quizás supieran algo. Las encarcelaron y las interrogaron varios días seguidos. Estaban muertas de miedo y confesaron de todo. Con qué damas de la nobleza se acostaba el pintor, a quien más había retratado en poses eróticas, a quien había estafado, a quién le debía dinero, todos los detalles de la vida de Ventle salieron a relucir. Todo menos el dichoso nombre.

–Yo vi cuando… –habló uno de los pajes con la librea de la reina. Ellos ya nunca solían decir nada cuando Radha estaba vivo y los obligaba a mantener la boca cerrada. –Cuando Thor estaba en los jardines reales con sus niños y de pronto entró corriendo una mujer, por su ropa se notaba que era del vulgo. A saber cómo le hizo para llegar hasta ahí –añadió mirando a Ertan de soslayo. –Se arrojó a los pies de Thor y estalló en llanto. "Piedad, mi señor, le suplico que tenga piedad". Eso fue lo que le dijo abrazándose a sus rodillas. Ásta y Fuya agarraron a sus príncipes. Nari se soltó a llorar alterada al verla…

El paje calló pues Embla volteó a mirarlo. La mujer se acomodó el cabello.

–¿Saben que fue lo peor de aquello? –Dijo ella tomando el hilo narrativo y dejando en claro que no iba a ordenar a aquellos bajo su mando que callaran. –Qué Thor no tenía idea de lo que le hablaba.

–Pero, ¿quién era ella?

–Era la madre de una de las jovencitas encerradas en las mazmorras. –Todos entendieron al punto la desesperación de la mujer. –Así que Thor se muestra confundido. La ayuda a levantarse y le dice "¿qué es lo que te pasa mujer? ¿Por qué me imploras eso?". Y entonces ella se va de lengua y le dice a Thor que su hija está arrestada por haber ayudado a pintar "la infame majestad", que la iban a torturar y a matar igual que al pintor. Thor, en un principio, no se lo cree, pero luego la mira llorándole con desesperación. Así que decide averiguar por sus propios ojos si tal cosa es cierta. Se va raudo a las mazmorras y ya sabemos lo que descubrió ahí.

–Gellir, dicen que cuando lo viste llegar por poco y te meas encima –apuntó alguien. Gellir asintió.

Thor lo había tomado del cogote al ver a ese par de pusilánimes aterradas; le había ordenado que las liberara en el acto. Su humor no mejoró cuando Gellir tuvo que contarle lo que habían hecho con Ventle.

"Así no funciona la justicia en mi reino. Yo soy el juez supremo de Asgard, ¿con qué derecho hiciste todas estas cosas?". Eso le había inquirido con terrible encono. Y Gellir había tenido que mascullar una sola palabra: Loki.

Hubo un denso silencio. Hasta que de pronto la mayora de las cocinas hizo oír su voz.

–Las cosas horrendas que dicen que se gritaron, ¿en verdad son ciertas? –Dijo la mujer. Ya era algo mayor, pero su constitución era muy fuerte. Se la pasaba recluida en ese recinto así que los demás a quien ella alimentaba, fungían como sus oídos.

Todos sabían ya que Loki y Thor habían reñido en público. Que su rey, Loki, había perdido los papeles, ese jovencito de mirada severa y porte majestuoso, el que nunca les levantaba la voz, el que jamás perdía el aplomo; se había olvidado de todo y de todos para increpar con furia al dios del trueno.

–Pues… –habló uno de los pajes. –Yo y otros pajes estábamos poniendo aceite de citronela en las antorchas del corredor rumbo a las prisiones, y entonces… vi a Thor pasar raudo como un demonio. A los pocos minutos apareció él –dijo refiriéndose a Loki. –De pronto escuchamos un gran alboroto y corrimos a ver lo que pasaba cuando descubrimos que eran ellos dos riñendo reculamos para ocultarnos de su vista. Y sí… el dios del engaño le dijo unas cosas que…– El diálogo entre ambos ya había sido repetido por todo el palacio.

"¿Las liberaste? Nunca sabré quien ostentó tal afrenta en mi contra". Dijo Loki y Thor que se veía tan enojado como él le replicó:

"Esta no es forma de tratar a tus súbditos por mucho que te hayan injuriado".

"Eres increíble Thor". La voz de Loki resonó con claridad en los corredores. "Debería prestarte mis ojos y oídos pues al parecer tú no eres capaz de ver lo que acontece en nuestra corte. Nos asedian, nos escrutan a cada instante y nos vituperan con regocijo; para después darnos serviles sonrisas y caravanas. No podemos tolerarles esta traición o volverán a repetirlo".

"¡Hiciste que mutilaran un hombre!" Thor tomó a Loki de los hombros con firmeza. "Escucha lo que dices. ¿Injuriarte amerita la muerte? Ese es tu mensaje. Eres un juez tiránico y cruel". Loki se zafó de entre sus brazos.

"¿Ya te olvidaste de Finnur y Gamli?" Thor no entendió a que venían esos dos. "¿Sabes por qué esperaron a que tu padre durmiera para estafar al reino? ¿Crees que lo hubieran intentado si Ragnheidur hubiera sido nombrado regente? Te lo hicieron a ti porque te consideraron un imbécil. ¿Y quién fue el qué te protegió de su traición? ¿El qué descubrió todo e impidió que se mofaran de ti y de tu reinado? Yo fui, yo lo hice. Cuando me mostraron a todos como una puta a la que te follas a cambio de poder, supuestamente estabas tan herido como yo. Me dijiste que los harías escarmentar. Me dijiste que no tolerarías que me ofendieran. Y ahora… no sabes lo que me has hecho con tus acciones".

"¡Loki!". El dios del engaño le dio la espalda y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca.

Aquellas dos prisioneras pusieron pies en polvorosa en cuanto se vieron libres. Aquel noble que ideó el insulto le había ganado un tanto a sus reyes.

–Al rato se les pasa –dijo Valdis. –Thor adora a Loki y eso todos lo sabemos. Incluso se bromea con eso de que el consorte real es Thor y el rey de Asgard es Loki. Se les olvidará lo sucedido.

–No lo creo –dijo Embla. –Aunque ellos dos traten de dejar atrás este desencuentro, siempre habrá algún noble malicioso dispuesto a recordárselos. Ya lo verás. –Vaticinó.

.

El ex acerero tenía agendada una cita con su rey para hablar de Midsummer, el festival de verano que tradicionalmente se rolaba entre las provincias a petición de los gobernadores. Usualmente no se hacía en Nidavelir que era el más retirado de Asgard pero Hagbard consideraba que la distancia no era motivo para no acudir y no había razones para que él no solicitara tener ese festival. A pesar de que últimamente Thor estaba de mal humor debido a la "infame majestad", Hagbard no se amedrentó y no canceló su cita.

Encontró a su rey trabajando de manera dispersa.

–¿Entonces Midsummer? –Caviló Thor su petición –me parece bien. Que sea en Nidavelir el próximo año –le concedió. Le hizo una seña a Fafnir para que protocolizara lo que le había concedido y sólo tendría que firmarlo.

Hagbard encontró entonces que su sesión había terminado dejando tiempo libre. Las audiencias privadas de Thor distaban un mundo de las de Loki, con quién había que ser más formal y explayarse en lo que uno deseaba, en porqué se creía apto para conseguirlo para finalmente exponer las razones válidas de la petición. El ex acerero pensó en ponerse en pie y marcharse una vez que le fue entregado el permiso para hacer el festival, pero en el último momento decidió quedarse en su asiento.

–Mi rey –llamó su atención –¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? –Le preguntó.

–Salvo que sepas cómo detener los rumores o quién ha sido el culpable… –se sinceró su rey sin atisbo de desconfianza hacia él.

–El rumor es como el aire, está en ninguna y en todas partes sin que nadie parezca esparcirlo –le dijo Hagbard, se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

Le hizo una seña a la visir de los pajes para que les llevara algo de beber. Les sirvió vino asgardiano. Embla era rápida en aprender, en un instante se tornó casi invisible.

–El rumor se esparció por las calles a pesar de que no vieron el cuadro –le dijo Hagbard –los mensajeros dijeron un tanto, las ayudantes de Ventle otro, se supo lo sucedió con el pintor… –enumeró. Prefirió no decirle que en la casa de Une, ese bacanal que él financiaba, también decían que a Loki le gustaba usar ropa femenina. –No los culpo por estar tan fascinados contándolos unos a los otros, el cuadro por sí solo ya daba para hablar pero todas estas circunstancias no hicieron sino avivar las habladurías.

Thor dejó su trabajo, se recargó de su asiento.

–Pensé que otro rumor podría pararlo. Ya sabe, otro rumor de tal calibre que hiciera que éste parezca insignificante. –Hagbard vio a Thor enarcar una ceja sin entenderlo –pero no encontré ninguno que tuviera tanto impacto, salvo que decida poner un nuevo impuesto o ir a la guerra –le consultó pero vio a su rey negar. Hagbard también pensó en que un rumor que superase este tendría que ser al menos que Lady Faida fuera en realidad Lord Faida, y lo hubieran encontrado con algún otro concejal montándoselo. Pero aparte de ser mentira, no estaba seguro de que a su colega le sentara bien. Tal vez tendría que intentarlo con Ragnheidur.

–Creo que no decir nada podría ser una mejor opción –dijo Thor –aunque tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde para ello. –Hagbard no se animó a preguntarle si lo decía por la pelea a ojos públicos que había tenido con Loki. –Ragnheidur me ha aconsejado que castigue a Ventle como si él hubiera sido el único culpable del cuadro, que al menos eso solventará los rumores de su muerte y que lo condene al olvido para que no vuelvan a mencionar el asunto so pena de traición. Pero no sé si eso oculte lo que todos saben, y eso es que quien lo patrocinó quedó impune.

–Me parece un buen consejo –admitió el ex acerero.

–Puedes retirarte –le pidió. Hagbard hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Thor no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie más, Harma había intentado aconsejarlo en aras de su puesto de maestre pero más bien le había señalado los errores cometidos en el manejo del asunto y le había provocado un dolor de cabeza que no se le fue ni con el mejor de los vinos especiados. Embla y Fafnir también los dejaron a solas.

Sacó de uno de sus cajones una de las copias la infame majestad. Había destruido el que le enviaron porque fue su reacción inicial pero después le pidió uno a Ertan. Lo que más le llamaba la atención de la pintura, era su exactitud y eso le llevaba a preguntarse quién había atisbado desnudo a su consorte. Loki no era como él, que tenía un historial previo de amantes que sabían cómo era su fisonomía, tampoco entrenaba en la arena de combate exhibiendo al menos el torso, por el contrario, en su forma de vestir siempre dejaba ver muy poco de sí.

El poema le había hecho pensar en Ragnheidur, que unos días antes le había reñido a propósito del poder que Loki ostentaba, pero al ver de frente al concejal lo dudó.

–¿Quién te ha visto desnudo? –Se preguntó y tuvo un negro presentimiento. Buscó otra pintura que tenía guardada desde el Høstblót anterior. El cuadro que estaba seguro Svadilfari había hecho pero al ponerlos uno al lado del otro, se dio cuenta de qué no eran ni remotamente parecidos.

–No, Ventle lo pintó –eso si lo sabía con certeza pero ¿Svadilfari habría pagado para hacerlo correr por palacio? Lo dudó también porque el elfo, podría tener muchas cualidades pero no era rico. Enrolló ambos y volvió a ocultarlos. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano iba a encontrar al culpable, no iba a olvidar aquella afrenta tan fácilmente. Se restregó los ojos, aún estaba cavilando las palabras que Loki le había dicho.

.

Loki se paseaba como fiera enjaulada por sus propios aposentos. La habitación estaba iluminada, sus cosas ordenadas con pulcritud, su libro del reino de hielo abierto sobre su escritorio. Cómo si Loki fuese a sentarse a trabajar en cualquier momento. Cómo si no bullera una tormenta en su interior. No había querido ver a nadie mientras pensamientos oscuros, cada uno más tumultuoso que el anterior rondaban por su mente. Sentía que Thor le había dado la espalda y que aquel que osara mofarse de él se le escurría entre los dedos sin que pudiera apresarlo. Lo había cavilado hondamente, tenía que haber sido un noble, alguien con solvencia. No pensaba que Ragnheidur fuese capaz de tal cosa pero tampoco lo descartaba. ¿Y Harma? ¿Y Erwel? Podía hundir a sus hijos con un parpadeo, pero ¿eso bastaría para contenerlos? Estaba Kolbyr de los enanos que no le guardaba aprecio, Eredlindon de los elfos y su odiosa princesa Lara. Y había más gente, líderes gremiales, miembros del ejército, señores menores. Había quien decía que Ventle actuó por su cuenta pero eso era imposible. ¿Acaso no le temían los aesir? ¿Acaso no era su rey?

–¿Es qué soy sólo una sombra de Thor? ¿Una oscura proyección de su luminosidad? –Conforme el tiempo pasó los nobles pretendieron que no habían visto su cuerpo desnudo ni su expresión de lujuria, tan bien elaboradas; pero Loki estaba seguro de que a sus espaldas lo comentaban y se burlaban de él. –Cómo en el reino de hielo, cuando no era sino el hijo deforme de Laufey.

Estaba más que harto de los últimos reveses. Tenía muchos que oían para él y que le contaban cosas. Sabía de la gente que lo odiaba por su aprecio por los extranjeros y la expansión de la ciudad, si supieran, si supieran, ¡no le importaban los alfh, ni los elfos oscuros tampoco! Eran Thor y Svadilfari quienes lo habían arrastrado a esos problemas raciales. A él le daban igual, por él podían cerrarles las puertas del reino dorado y dejarlos morir a su suerte. También estaban las grotescas historias de sus constantes abortos y su incapacidad de darle más hijos a Thor por más que él se lo pedía, encima de todo en público. ¡Tampoco le importaba eso! Él no quería tener más hijos pero lo juzgaban por ello. Y ahora era una… ¿cuál era el término que Ari le dijo para luego avergonzarse tanto que había abandonado el despacho?... "perra en celo"; que tenía por amante a Svadilfari y a saber a cuántos otros, que le gustaba hacerse retratar desnudo, que le gustaba usar ropa interior de mujer y quién sabe cuántas depravaciones más le achacaban. Y Thor sólo sabía decirle: "no los escuches". Loki se mordió los labios para no gritar de rabia. Él no lo entendía. De él nadie se burlaba con tanta saña, tan implacablemente.

La puerta de sus aposentos se abrió. Loki se dispuso a echar al intruso, especialmente si se trataba de Thor, pero no era así.

–Madre –murmuró y no dudó en arrojarse hacia ella. Frigga nunca intervenía en sus asuntos. En todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que la infame majestad había aparecido, ella no intentó darles ningún consejo al respecto. Sin embargo, ahora estaba ahí para él. Loki pensó que si su madre intervenía es que entonces pensaba que lo acontecido era aún más grave. Loki se deshizo en su regazo, cómo si al abrazarla, ella pudiera escudarlo de su congoja.

–Loki –Frigga lo sostuvo. Ella igual había recibido una copia de la pintura. Por supuesto se había desecho de ella de inmediato. Sabía lo que era ser blanco de una injuria. –Supe que riñeron –no tenía que especificar quienes.

Loki se separó de ella. La miró con expresión de amargura pensando que había ido a él para reprenderlo por la suerte del pintor norn, para decirle que había usurpado el lugar de Thor como rey, al cobrarse justicia por su propia mano. Pero Frigga no hizo nada de eso. Ella no lo juzgaría.

–¿Te lo dijo Thor? –Ella negó.

–Jyana –le confesó. Claro, otro jugoso chisme que había corrido de boca en boca. Loki ya no se sentía a salvo en su propio palacio. –Hijo, yo… –Frigga suspiró buscando las palabras adecuadas, fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la estancia y Loki la siguió. –Odín me dijo una vez, cuando hacía poco nos habíamos desposado, que si no hubiese sido educado como un príncipe no habría elegido tal destino para sí mismo. Al principio no comprendí lo que quería decirme con ello. Más, pronto entendí que se refería a las tribulaciones que acarrea el sitio que ocupamos. Sé que te sientes insultado en lo más sagrado que tienes, tu vínculo con Thor y lo que han hecho el uno por el otro como reyes. Sin embargo, tú sabes quién eres, no dejes que nadie cambie eso.

Loki se dejó caer en el suelo cerca de ella y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo buscando que Frigga lo acariciara. Ella así lo hizo con infinita ternura.

–Él no me apoyó. ¿Crees que fui cruel y tiránico? ¿No es mi derecho defender mi honor?

–¿Así es cómo te ves a ti mismo? –Repuso ella. Loki negó. –Un día serás sabio.

–Pero no será hoy, eso es lo que quieres decirme, luego no estás de acuerdo con lo que hice pero ya está hecho y no pienso retractarme ante nadie, ni siquiera ante ti, ni siquiera ante él.

–Thor y tú deben entender la justicia y el honor por sí mismos. Pero esto si te digo, deben permanecer unidos. Cómo esposos que son no siempre estarán de acuerdo pero las disputas que puedan tener deberán solucionarlas entre ambos, sin hacer eco en terceros.

–Podrían pensar que somos manipulables y débiles –Loki se enderezó para mirarla a los ojos. –Tienes razón. El que me insultó debe estar regocijándose en grande, pensando que no sólo ha quedado impune en su traición, sino que además ha logrado tambalear mi posición y que Thor se ponga en contra mía por primera vez. Debe estar aún más feliz de lo fácil que le resultó enterarse de todo.

–No quise decir eso –repuso Frigga pero Loki no la estaba escuchando. Se había puesto de pie, lucía más tranquilo.

–Thor me ama –murmuró. –Él hará lo que yo le pida para resarcirme.

–Loki –Frigga se puso de pie también y lo alcanzó de las manos. –Thor te ama, pero su amor no es un arma –la expresión de Loki se apaciguó. Frigga le dio un beso en la mejilla. La reina madre reparó entonces en el libro de Jötunheim. –No había visto antes ese ejemplar.

Loki a veces se olvidaba de que ella igual era una poderosa hechicera, no se lo había mostrado antes. Se sintió avergonzado cuando ella se acercó a verlo y su rostro se iluminó por la sorpresa.

–Es un compendio de laitales para dominar el cofre de los antiguos inviernos –Frigga asintió pasando sus dedos suavemente sobre la página abierta. Leyó aquellos símbolos de soslayo.

–Estoy atorado con ese hechizo. Aunque tampoco he tenido cabeza para estudiarlo con cuidado.

–Este es el principio de inmutabilidad de la magia –dijo Frigga. –No puedo entender la escritura –que estaba en jötun– pero el diagrama indica… –Ella guardó silencio y describió una parábola con un brazo. La habitación entera se congeló, se formaron carámbanos que colgaban del techo y el suelo se recubrió de escarcha al igual que los muebles.

–Impresionante –musitó Loki olvidándose de sus tribulaciones cortesanas por un momento. Tomó el tintero que se había vuelto un trozo de hielo sobre el escritorio, cuando lo hizo el hielo se disolvió y todo volvió a la normalidad. Se había tratado de una ilusión. Frigga le sonrió.

–Yo no tengo magia de hielo –le explicó. Aun así aquello había sido impresionante.

–Le he pedido a Eyvindur que me envíe a uno de sus istyar, pero se ha rehusado. ¿Tú podrías instruirme sobre los principios de la magia?

El hermoso rostro de Frigga entristeció.

–No los domino tanto como piensas, no podría enseñarte gran cosa.

–¿Crees que podría… –Loki sentía que se estaba ahogando en la corte aesir, que el peso de sus responsabilidades, su magia mutilada y las intrigas lo estaban haciendo más infeliz de lo que se atrevía a admitir… –ir a Svartalfheim una temporada? –Enunció su deseo en voz queda.

–Es lo que yo más hubiera querido hacer de joven. –Frigga lo abrazó una última vez. –Debo hablar con Thor –le dijo a Loki antes de salir de su habitación.

.

Thor se recostó en su cama. Solo. Loki se había refugiado en su propia habitación. Frigga había cenado con él. Le había pedido moderarse en cuanto a reprender a Loki en público.

"Perdí los papeles". Le había dicho Thor. Aunque no buscó justificarse con ello. Sus padres jamás discutían en público, ni siquiera frente a él. Siempre se mostraban unidos y apoyando uno al otro. Hasta ese día a Thor jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que su padre debía haber hecho cosas con las que su madre estuvo en desacuerdo. "Mi padre, ¿te causó un gran disgusto alguna vez?" Frigga había bajado la mirada y su boca se convirtió en una línea tensa.

"Sí". Ella lo miró con devoción y Thor adivinó que había sido por él.

"¿Cuándo?" Su madre le sonrió con candidez.

"Hemos estado juntos muchos siglos".

"Cuéntame alguna vez"

"Estuve en contra cuando te comprometió con Loki. Pero igualmente lo apoyé". Su madre debía ser la persona más incondicional del Padre de Todo, pues Thor jamás le notó el mínimo malestar respecto a su compromiso con Loki. "Ser un matrimonio no es una cuestión de disgustos y desencuentros. Se trata de ser leal a quien amamos".

"¿Entonces simplemente debo apartarme y dejarlo que haga lo que le plazca? Me han dicho que debería contenerlo, que está haciendo mal uso del poder que ostenta y quizá soy el único que pueda impedirle cometer atrocidades".

"¿Y tú piensas que eso es verdad?"

"Pienso qué… "Thor estalló por fin. "¿Cómo voy a guiarlo? Es infinitamente más listo que yo. ¿Cómo voy a darle órdenes si me he esforzado en hacerlo mi igual? Se equivocó en su crueldad, empeoró todo tratando de mostrarse implacable. ¿Cómo voy a enmendar lo sucedido? Y además, yo igual quiero que pague el bastardo que nos agravió pero si se lo digo se lo va a tomar a permiso de seguir por el mismo camino. ¿Sabes cómo murió el infeliz pintor? ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo?"

"Ya lo descubrirás. No le permitas causar daño pero no le hagas daño tampoco".

Thor se quedó dormido pensando en todo eso. Su sueño era inquieto y ligero. Se despertó cuando sintió que Loki se recostaba junto a él. Abrió los ojos y vislumbró su cuerpo en la penumbra, lo percibió junto a él acomodándose muy despacio pretendiendo no alertar a Thor de su presencia. El dios del trueno sintió regocijo, de que su amado fuese capaz de apaciguarse y retornar a él por sí mismo. En cuanto lo tuvo al alcance lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

–Pensé que dormías –le dijo Loki dándole la espalda.

–Pues te equivocas. –Le respondió Thor sin soltarlo ni un poco.

–¿Está es tu forma de disculparte por lo de hoy?

–No, es mi forma de decir que aquí es donde te quiero. ¿Y tú te vas a disculpar?

–Si hiciera eso, ¿acaso reviviría al infeliz que me pintó? –Loki no esperó respuesta alguna. –Entonces es inútil que haga tal cosa, y a mí no me gusta andar haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

–Porque descojonarlo vivo fue de mucha utilidad –Loki se revolvió entre los brazos de Thor quedando de frente a él, listo para volver a reñir, pero Thor en cambio encontró mejor besarlo y no lo soltó luego de ello. –No vuelvas a ser juez y verdugo –le dijo el dios del trueno con voz firme. –Yo no ando haciendo hechicería y orquestando magistrales planes intelectuales, así que no hagas lo que me corresponde a mí.

–Tú no lograste apresar a nadie y no lograste…

–¡No era una competencia! –Lo interrumpió Thor estrechándolo más fuerte. –Estábamos juntos en esto. Si lograste que descubrieran al pintor debiste entregármelo.

–¿Y qué le hubieras hecho? Eres poderoso pero te falta inventiva.

–Ya no sabremos lo que yo habría hecho. Te pido que te aplaques, que hagas como si no pasara nada. –Loki bufó. –Dejarlo correr no es olvidarlo, no es tolerar, tan sólo es ser más que aquello que nos llamaron. Ertan y Gellir seguirán buscando pero lo harán sin convertirlo en espectáculo. Y una cosa más… –Añadió el dios del trueno acomodando a Loki junto de él, listo para dormir por fin… –Sí tengo ojos y oídos no hace falta que me prestes los tuyos.

Loki se dejó abrazar e hizo como que se quedaba dormido para no tener que seguir hablando. Le dio vueltas y vueltas a sus pensamientos una y mil veces. Y algo salió por fin a la luz como si fuera la solución, consejos con las voces de Karnilla y Frigga. Se durmió inquieto e infeliz.

.

Al amanecer, bastó que se mirasen uno al otro, para que, sin mediar palabra y sin apenas unos pocos besos se enzarzaran en hacer el amor exorcizando la rabia de la pelea del día anterior. Se marcaron mutuamente a mordiscos y caricias salvajes; se unieron con desenfreno, desahogando en el cuerpo del otro aquellos sentimientos que los perturbaron. Demostrándose que seguían estando para el otro. Que seguían siendo uno. Loki gritó el nombre de Thor en el auge del placer, el dios del trueno sintió que su alma volvía a estar en paz al hacer lo propio. Y cuando todo acabó se abandonaron a la aturdidora calma posterior al orgasmo. Fue entonces que Loki empezó a hablar.

–Quiero distanciarme de lo sucedido y además debo aprender a dominar mejor mi magia con la esperanza de que ello baste para blandir el cofre de los antiguos inviernos. –Sin quitar el sello que atenazaba su fertilidad. –Hay un poderoso hechicero en Svartálfheim, un noble señor de la corte de Eyvindur. Quisiera tomarlo como mi maestro.

–¿Y cuándo pensabas contarme tus planes?

–Ahora mismo te los estoy contando. –Thor se giró hacia Loki.

–¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Vas a hacerlo venir a Asgard? –Loki negó y Thor sintió una súbita tristeza. –¿Quieres irte al reino de los elfos? –Aquella idea no le gustaba nada. –¿Y Hërin? ¿Y el concejo? Høstblót se acerca.

–Te faltó decir: ¿y yo? –Loki puso el dedo en la llaga. –Por lo demás, tú cuidarás de Hërin, tú te las verás con el concejo y Erwel está organizando ese festival sin necesidad de ayuda. ¿Vas a ponerme trabas para hacer esto?

Thor lo sujetó del cuello y lo miró a los ojos, recordó lo que su madre le había dicho acerca de ser incondicional.

–¿En verdad es este tu deseo? –Loki asintió. Thor lo besó en la frente luchando consigo mismo. –Te echaré tanto en falta –dijo por fin.

.

El gobernador de Harokim había mandado a su secretario para concertar una audiencia con él. A Ragnheidur le extrañó la invitación, desconfió de las razones de Erwel y pensó que era la avanzada de Loki para convencerlo de votar a favor de los derechos de los alfh por lo que se negó aludiendo que su agenda estaba comprometida. Después no tuvo que darle más largas, Erwel estaba ocupado con los preparativos de Høstblót y cuando la petición de reunirse llegó después del asunto de la "infame majestad", esta vez Ragnheidur aceptó verlo.

La animosidad entre ellos se debía a la rivalidad que Erwel mantenía con Starkag. El gobernador de Gundersheim siempre atesoró la amistad que mantenía con el rey Odín y con el general, pues con ellos estaba en un ambiente aristocrático e intelectual que no podía gozar de otra manera. Lamentaba no tener hijos vivos que hubieran continuado la amistad entre Thor y Sif, todos muertos en guerra, dieron gloria a Asgard y estaban en el Valhala como recompensa mientras él educaba a las nietas que le dejaron.

El día de su reunión, Erwel no tardó en aparecer. Ragnheidur lo llevó hasta su sala y sin ningún gesto amable, despachó a sus pajes para que los dejara a solas sin olvidar pedir un poco de vino élfico. Tras degustar un trago, Erwel empezó la conversación.

–Todos saben que ayudé a Loki cuando llegó a la corte pues así eran mis intereses pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con él, más me percataba de qué era peligroso para el reino. Loki es de los que preferirían gobernar por derecho propio, sin intermediarios y eso incluye a nuestro amado rey Thor –le fue diciendo.

–Hiciste más que ayudarlo. Ha sido por ti que aquel malnacido, Hagbard, entró al concejo –lo amonestó de inmediato. Erwel bien sabía que Ragnheidur no perdía oportunidad para recordar que Hagbard no tenía sangre noble y que se admitió en el concejo casi como un privilegio por el que debería sentirse eternamente agradecido. Al igual que Faida. –Todo por ese complejo de pobre que tienes.

–¿Qué? Soy gobernador de Harokim, tengo una posición ostentosa y fui canciller de Nornheim, antes de eso fui jefe de puertos y estuve en combate al lado del Rey Odín como hired en…

–Ahí está –lo detuvo Ragnheidur antes de que continuara –te sientes tan intimidado por los demás por tu poca nobleza que no dejas de alabar tus logros, por pequeños que sean, eso siempre te ha delatado. –Vio a Erwel ponerse rojo granate. –Pensé que vendrías a intentar ganar mi voto para la ciudadanía alfh, sino es eso ¿has venido a decirme que tú hiciste esa porquería de "la infame majestad"?

Erwel respingó en su asiento.

–Yo no he sido, pero quien lo haya hecho dio justo en el blanco de la dignidad de Loki –se mofó. –La guardia requisó todas las copias que pudo pero dije que destruí la mía personalmente y más bien la guardé, sin duda me animará cada vez que Loki me haga trastadas en el concejo –soltó un suspiro dramático aunque a Ragnheidur no pareció hacerle gracia. A Erwel jamás le pasó por su cabeza que Ragnheidur fuera el culpable. –¿Quién podría haber sido?

–Harik, tu hijo Einar, Kolbyr… el embajador elfo, un señor gremial, cualquiera que se piense agraviado de una forma u otra, pensé que habías sido tú, te quejaste por tu destitución como canciller, luego a tu hijo le quitaron esa misma posición y además, te negaron la mano de la reina norn. Aunque lo niegues sigo pensando que fuiste tú, así que te diré que encuentro la pintura absurda y con pésimo gusto.

–¿Cómo supiste lo de la reina norn? –Erwel procuró no encenderse de coraje ni indignación ante su acusación. Había mantenido en secreto la negativa de Loki porque lo había chantajeado en un principio, y había esperado hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

–Tu hijo no se le despega a Karnilla, la ha estado cortejando insistentemente desde su llegada y no creo que lo haga sin tu apoyo. Presumías de ser amigo de Loki, así que es obvio que la pediste pensando en que no era necesario ganarte su mano y ahora que tienes una negativa has decidido hacer que sea la joven quien se empeñe en su matrimonio con Einar –Ragnheidur meditó un instante –es tan obvio como el que Harma haya enviado a Harik detrás de la princesa elfa. Si yo tuviera hijos, supongo que haría lo mismo.

–No vine a hablar de las afrentas que Loki me ha causado –dijo Erwel tajantemente y notó que Ragnheidur sonrió de lado, parecía que encontraba divertido provocarlo. –A lo que he venido es a decirte que estoy contigo en el asunto de los alfh pero aún más, creo que debemos socavar el poder que Loki ha ganado.

–¿Y cuál es tu plan? –Ragnheidur se cruzó de brazos. –¿Otra pintura?

–No –dijo tajante Erwel –más bien minando la unión de Loki y Thor. Nuestra reina podrá ser todo lo audaz y astuta que es pero su poder proviene del respaldo de Thor, el cual ya vimos, no es inmutable. Seguro que tienen muchas más discrepancias entre ellos y hasta mis oídos ha llegado el rumor de que Loki tiene como amante a este elfo oscuro y que Thor se lo permite únicamente porque él tiene pensado tomar una también; ya sabes, siempre lo considera tan su igual –levantó un dedo impidiendo que el otro hablara –he notado que en el círculo de damas, hay una que llama más la atención de nuestro rey.

–¿Quieres acercarle una amante? –Eso era lo que Ragnheidur estaba entendiendo.

Erwel asintió ¿por qué no? Era la misma jugada del pasado, usó a Loki para reducir a Sif y a su familia, no tenía razones para no creer que la misma estrategia, le daría beneficiosos resultados.

–Esta mujer de la que te hablo por ahora es una fruta apetecible pero debe ser más que eso, debe ser una fruta que se pueda arrancar del árbol. A Thor antes le bastaba con una señal para que las jóvenes estuvieran dispuestas a cualquier cosa, ya fuera un breve encuentro en el jardín o bien tener el honor de ser reconocidas como sus amantes. ¿Recuerdas aquella de Nidavelir? ¿La que era pequeña, castaña, como un pajarillo? –Ragnheidur negó. –Ahora que están distanciados, que Loki ha anunciado que va a Svartálfheim, creo que es una buena oportunidad. –Erwel se sumió en algún pensamiento porque empezó a hablar en voz baja.

–Divagas. Nunca me han gustado estos juegos de amantes reales, no los comprendo pero sé que Loki no es un tonto, al contrario es uno de los hombres más inteligentes que haya conocido y no va a tirar por la ventana la fortuna que ha alcanzado por el tradicional y apreciado método de un matrimonio ventajoso.

–Si, lo sé, por ahora todo lo que tengo son sospechas pero puedo confirmarlo. Lo que me basta es saber que tengo tu apoyo. ¿Lo tengo? –Ragnheidur a su pesar asintió, le parecía necesario reducir el poder que Loki poseía. –La próxima vez que vayas a una cena con Thor o cualquier cosa informal, asegúrate de invitar a Lady Amora.

–¿Estás coludido con ella?

–No, quería contar contigo para empezar. –Ragnheidur veía muy emocionado a Erwel con su juego.

–Olvidas algo –le dijo levantando una mano para serenarlo –Loki perdió un hijo de Thor recientemente pero eso no significa que el siguiente tenga la misma fortuna. Desde Høstblót intentan tener otro vástago. Harma dijo que de no estar enojado por el asunto del puesto de su hijo y por la reina Karnilla, ya estaría dispuesto a atender a Loki para que reposara y no volviera a suceder. Él lo encuentra en perfecto estado y cuando tenga un segundo hijo, Thor no verá a otra mujer.

El de Harokim no supo cómo debía decir lo siguiente pero se dio cuenta de que Ragnheidur no estaría completamente convencido, si él no revelaba un gran secreto que tenía.

–Loki no se embarazó a propósito la primera vez. Su hijo Hërin fue un accidente –dijo bajando un poco más la voz. Ragnheidur lo miró escéptico pero Erwel no lo dejó interrumpirlo –lo de que le concedió un hijo a Thor mediante su magia y porque él se lo pidió, Hagbard y yo lo inventamos y lo dejamos fluir por la corte.

–¿Entonces es infértil? –Inquirió sorprendido por la confesión. –¿Cuál es la verdad de su primer embarazo? ¿Y el segundo heredero? –Había muchas preguntas.

–Tal vez ya no pueda tener más, tal vez sí, no lo sé. Jamás me reveló cómo lo hizo pero no creo que ese segundo hijo haya existido alguna vez. –Erwel se puso en pie –no tenemos nada más que decirnos por ahora, por cierto, no dejes de mostrarme el fastidio que te causo en los concejos pues no deseo que Loki se dé cuenta de que nos hemos coludido.

–Eso no será ningún problema –dijo Ragnheidur dirigiéndole una sonrisa de desprecio bien marcada.

–¿Entonces somos amigos?

–Diría que más bien somos aliados, que es mucho más conveniente.

.

Svadilfari andaba por las calles del puerto que ahora le eran tan familiares. Lo acompañaba Sindri, iban conversando amenamente. Resultaba que Sindri le había encontrado el gusto a Aryante y se tomó el hecho de que Svadilfari fuese su capitán cómo que tenía que pedir su permiso para cortejarla.

–Pensé que eras casado –Sindri no era un prospecto joven.

–Soy viudo –dijo sombrío. Svadilfari le dio su pésame pero se desviaron de ese punto. Mientras caminaban varias personas, ases, alfh y elfos oscuros los saludaban. Esa zona era una bulliciosa mezcla de razas.

–Svadilfari – lo detuvo alguien de su propia raza, un elfo que apenas era un niño. Le dijo algo acerca de que su padre les había escrito para decirle que pronto se reuniría con ellos en Asgard. Sindri aguardó con calma a que el arquitecto terminase de conversar.

Svadilfari había llegado a Asgard con apenas con cincuenta elfos. Oficialmente los ases no sabían bien a bien cuantos eran en ese momento pero, él sí. Había doscientos treinta y dos elfos oscuros en la ciudad dorada y el número seguía incrementándose lentamente. Eran prófugos, hastiados de la violencia a la que los sometían en los demás reinos, cansados como lo estaba él de dar tumbos por el espacio siempre en alerta aguardando a que los elfos de luz dieran con ellos adrede, o los piratas lo hicieran por accidente. Su madre, Bjarni, se ocupaba de acomodarlos en la ciudad, de conseguirles empleo y de censarlos. Ella sabía bien quienes eran, cuántas familias y así. Los alfh se mostraron amables y les tendían la mano, los recibían en sus hogares e incluso los apoyaban con cuidados si venían heridos y con dinero para empezar una nueva vida. Y todos acababan pidiéndole algo a Tulk y a Svadilfari. Éste último no quería meterse en problemas pero tampoco podía darles la espalda. Procuraba recordarles que no debían robar, estafar, prostituirse, participar en riñas… y en fin, que debían regirse por ese código que Hrimthurs había adoptado.

El niño se despidió de Svadilfari casi con idolatría y Sindri volvió a acercarse a él.

–Te siguen –le dijo a su amigo. –Ese hombre de ahí, el de barba hirsuta. –Svadilfari le echó un vistazo. El sujeto estaba haciendo como que veía algo en el escaparate de una quesería. –¿Serán más enviados de Eredlindon?

El embajador elfo había contratado los peores espías posibles. Svadilfari y Tulk repararon muy pronto en ellos. Les echaron el guante junto con un grupo de los suyos, cuando estuvieron a punto de ser linchados confesaron quien era su amo. No era sorpresa que aquella iniciativa de vigilarlos viniese de un elfo de luz.

–La perseverancia es el mejor atributo de esa raza –masculló Svadilfari. El hombre pareció darse cuenta de que Svadilfari lo miraba y se quedó en su sitio cuando siguieron caminando.

–Debes tener cuidado –le dijo Sindri. –Sobre todo en ausencia de Loki. –El arquitecto sintió congoja.

–Dijiste que no comentarías eso.

–Y no se lo he dicho a nadie, lo juro. –Se lo había confiado a Sindri porque cuando le hablaba a Tulk de Loki, el anciano ingeniero parecía quedarse sordo y sin importar lo que su capitán dijera, terminaba implorándole que se alejara del rey, que recobrase la cordura y que enterrase en el fondo de su corazón, y lejos de su entrepierna, lo que fuera que sintiese por él. Así que le había confiado al líder de los alfh, que Loki pensaba irse de Asgard una temporada, precisamente a Svartalfheim.

"Ojalá fueses a un sitio a donde yo pudiera seguirte" le había dicho Svadilfari cuando Loki le relató sus planes.

"¿Querrías venir conmigo? ¿Y tus deberes? ¿Y Bjarni?" Svadilfari no replicó nada pero en su mirada se leía que la respuesta a la primer duda de Loki era un sí.

"Podemos pedirle a Karnilla que te transforme en algo más para que vengas conmigo. Un sabueso de caza o un caballo. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te prestarías a ello?" Svadilfari lo miró mal.

"Búrlate de mí sentir, porque lo haces para no tomarme en serio. A veces pienso que me encuentras como quien recupera un valioso objeto dejado atrás y descubre que ha deslucido y no valía lo que se pensaba. Aun así, estando lejos me echarás en falta y querrás hablar conmigo. Escríbeme, dirige tus misivas a Karnilla y ella me las hará llegar". Así no podrían decir que se enviaban cartas porque eran amantes. Igualmente no podrían despedirse uno del otro el día en que Loki partiera pues el hechicero estaría muy ocupado con otros menesteres y con su familia. Tan sólo le quedaría contemplarlo de lejos cuando anduviera rumbo al Bifrost y sentarse en las tardes a ver Valaskialf a la distancia sabiendo que Loki ya no estaba ahí.

–Svadilfari –el arquitecto volvió a la realidad. No habían caminado ni dos pasos cuando alguien más los abordó, otro elfo oscuro.

–El puerto es tu reino –le hizo burla Sindri.

–Bolthorn –le dijo al elfo oscuro que le hizo un gesto de saludo pero no se detuvo a conversar con él. Aquel no le agradaba y prefería evitar escuchar sus emponzoñadas palabras.

.

"_Svadilfari, _

_Pensé en lo que dijiste el día en que nos despedimos. Tú nunca desluces_".

Loki soltó la pluma y dejó la carta que estaba redactando. Aquello que hacía era una pérdida de tiempo, se convenció a sí mismo de ello. En vez de lidiar con la añoranza del elfo debería ocuparse de su familia. Veía a Thor luchar con sus sentimientos respecto a su partida, se ponía huraño cuando lo veía haciendo preparativos y su ánimo iba a peor cuando se acordaba de que Hagen estaba en la corte de Eyvindur. Pero no decía nada y Loki optó por dejarlo lidiar con su zozobra por sí mismo. Mientras que esos dos se tomaron la noticia de que se iba por una temporada como una hecatombe, Karnilla y Frigga se entusiasmaron sobremanera. Su amiga empezó a preparar varios obsequios para Hagen, Loki la amonestó de que él no era ningún mensajero, hasta que su madre Frigga empezó a hacer lo mismo, preparando un paquete destinado a Eyriander. Igual las dos se despedían de él colmándolo de buenos deseos casi del diario.

Pero Hërin era otra historia. Procuró pasarse a jugar con él del diario, a leerle cuentos y a seguirlo mientras su hijo le enseñaba sus juguetes. Tenía una nueva colección de soldaditos jötun que Thor había mandado a hacer usando como referencia a Hildetand. El artesano que los talló fue muy hábil y obviamente no se tomó libertades creativas, como ponerles colmillos o proporciones bufonescas.

Loki creaba burbujas de colores con sus manos que Hërin perseguía entre risas. Nari, quien siempre estaba ahí también igual jugaba con ellas. Igual se sentaba cerca a escuchar cuentos e igual le pedía que la cargara. Loki hacia como que no le importaba compartir su atención con la niña y a Thor parecía alegrarle verlo aceptarla. A una parte del corazón de Loki, una muy oscura, le fastidiaba eso y estaba tentado de alejar a la niña de él sólo por destruir esa felicidad de Thor.

Ese día iba a despedirse de su hijo pues al día siguiente se iría temprano. Le dio un beso en la frente y lo cargó mientras andaban por los jardines. Nari le tendió los brazos para que la izara igual que Thor hacía, cuando cargaba un infante en cada brazo.

–Fuya, llévate a Nari a su habitación –le pidió Loki a la niñera, ese momento era sólo para Hërin. Cuando la mujer la levantó, la niña le lanzó una triste mirada. Era muy pequeña pero sin duda sabía que la estaba rechazando. Loki se recordó a sí mismo, mirando a Hildetand siendo aceptado en la presencia de Laufey mientras él se quedaba atrás. Maldijo en su interior. –Espera, cambié de parecer.

Fuya le acercó la niña y él la abrazó confortándola.

–Papá –lo llamó ella. Estaba aprendiendo a hablar y los nombraba tal como Hërin lo hacía, "papá Thol" y "papá". Thor lo permitía y no instaba a Fuya a enseñarle a la niña a llamarlos "alteza" o algo parecido. Loki suspiró.

–Aquí estoy –le dijo a Nari. Frigga se acercó a ellos. Loki le pasó la pequeña vanir pues Hërin ya empezaba a protestar por no recibir la atención exclusiva del hechicero.

–Mañana partirás –le dijo. Loki asintió. Frigga le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Estoy pensando en llevarme a Hërin –dijo y se rió como si estuviese bromeando pero en el fondo de su corazón aquello le gustaría. –Aunque es un poco pequeño para aprender magia.

Frigga lo miró con ternura y comprensión.

–Cuando Thor y Odín parten lejos–…en su caso las cosas sucedían al revés, ella se quedaba en Asgard y los miraba irse… –me gusta bendecirlos –le contó. –Es una forma de desearles bienestar pero también es una manera de acompañarlos.

–Cuando dices bendición.

–Es un hechizo –aclaró Frigga. Y le enseñó una sencilla petición "Palan–ralndil, hiruva on laurëmar". Que significaba, "viajero amado, te veré en el reino dorado".

A Loki le gustó tanto que tomó a Hërin entre sus brazos y se lo murmuró de inmediato. Aquellas palabras producían tal sensación de calidez y de paz que ambos terminaron riéndose. Nari lo observaba con sus grandes ojos y Loki hizo lo mismo con ella ganándose un beso por parte de la pequeña.

Cuando se levantó Thor lo estaba contemplando, no lo había visto llegar. Llevaba entre sus manos una caja. Loki dejó a los pequeños con Frigga y se acercó a su esposo.

–Vengo de la cámara de los tesoros –le contó Thor con lo que despertó la curiosidad de Loki. –Tengo un obsequio para ti.

–¿Tu padre te permite ir regalando las reliquias que ha atesorado en esa cámara? –Thor se rió restándole importancia a la pregunta. Puso en manos de su dios del engaño aquel estuche alargado. Era de madera con bisagras que sujetaban la tapa, dentro estaba forrado y en el centro descansaba una daga de mango dorado, el filo no estaba pulido pero cuando Loki le pasó un dedo suavemente se hizo sangre.

–Su nombre es Laevateinn, está hecha de gelgja pero nadie la ha embrujado lo que la convierte en un libro en blanco.

–Es perfecta –el rostro de Loki se iluminó.

–Sé que no eres un guerrero pero no está de más viajar siempre armado.

–¿Temes por mi seguridad mientras estoy en Svartalfheim?

–Yo no dije tal cosa, aunque si pides mi opinión te sugeriría probarla en Hagen si se atreve a invadir tu espacio personal.

Loki asintió. Thor lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó a él para besarse.

Ertan se quedó de pie en la orilla del jardín mirando aquella escena. Ari le había dicho dónde encontrarlos. Los einheriar y los pajes que andaban alrededor se detuvieron un instante a contemplar aquel gesto de amor entre sus reyes.

–Nada podrá separarlos nunca pensó –Ertan.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	13. Capítulo XII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XII

* * *

**Breves notas de la autora y coautora:**

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre (DISNEY, MARVEL, nórdicos, etc.)

Muchas gracias por los comentarios que nos han hecho a la historia, nos son muy valiosos :D Agradezco también a quienes han leído la historia y a las personas que veo que se han sumado a leerla. No sean tímidas, pueden dejar sus opiniones.

Quería disculparme porque la actualización de la historia ha salido un día más tarde de lo que usualmente publicamos. A la vez quiero aprovechar para anunciar que la próxima semana no habrá actualización, esto en razón de que me estoy mudando y mi querida co-autora tiene tanta gripe que no se sostiene ni en pie. Y pues, eso. Lo siento de verdad pero nos estaremos viendo dentro de quince días sin falta.

Ah, algo más, Naira Anar (la diosa del sol para los elfos) es una deidad femenina. Y en esta parte del fic nos concentramos más en Loki por lo que no verán a Thor sino hasta el capítulo siguiente.

Sin más anuncios de nuestra parte, ¡Bienvenidas a Svartálfheim!

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, M, lemon, elfos y mucho seidh. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XII:

La luz del Bifrost se extinguió dejándolo a las afueras de Vilwarin. Iba acompañado por una pequeña escolta, conformada por media docena de einheriar en armadura de gala, y tres pajes cuya líder era Embla.

–Por las nornas –murmuró Embla a su lado.

Vilwarin, la capital del reino de los elfos de luz, se desplegó ante sus ojos, era muy blanca como si estuviese hecha de mármol, se alzaba en medio de un valle y la circundaban varios caminos, que eran amplias avenidas flanqueadas por árboles. Había jardines esplendorosos creciendo sobre los edificios y alrededor, entremezclando el blanco del mármol con el verde del follaje de los árboles, el dorado de las flores elanoras y el plateado de los capullos de niphredil que se enredaba con languidez sobre los muros. Desde donde estaban se veía la torre más alta del castillo Enya, el resto quedaba oculto.

–Su alteza Loki. –Había una comitiva de bienvenida conformada por la mismísima reina Eyriander en persona, escoltada por dos docenas de guerreros en refulgentes armaduras que deslumbraban cuando se movían. La reina iba en un caballo negro, los demás iban a pie pero llevaban una montura para Loki, un corcel blanco de crines trenzadas. También había un grupo de pajes ataviados de verde, en sus pechos relucía la estrella de cinco puntas, símbolo de la dinastía de Eyrikur, ellos se ocuparían de su bagaje. La reina madre era tan rubia como su hijo, de ojos azules y puros, llevaba el cabello trenzado en torno a una corona dorada de la que colgaban varias perlas en forma de lágrimas. Iba ataviada de oro y granate, un atuendo que encendió la admiración de Embla. –Bienvenido seas –le dijo Eyriander con una sonrisa.

Luego de todo el escarnio recientemente vivido en Asgard, Loki encontró que el pueblo de Vilwarin se congregaba en las calles para recibirlo y conocerlo. Los elfos salían al pórtico de sus hogares, talleres y comercios para bendecirlo a su paso. Él, iba ataviado de verde y negro como siempre acostumbraba, con los adornos dorados que solía usar en el pecho y las muñecas. Quizás debió ponerse un atuendo más refinado pero nunca pensó que se le daría tal bienvenida. Thor le había ofrecido enviarlo con un séquito de einheriar y sirvientes, un portaestandarte y con Tanngrijos; pero Loki había dicho que iba a estudiar magia, una cuestión personal, no iba en misión diplomática. Ahora se arrepentía. Aquel despliegue de fastuosidad lo tenía algo aturdido. Y ni siquiera había llegado ante el rey.

El castillo de Enya era tan blanco como la ciudad. Tenía torres hermosamente talladas en las cuales ondeaban al viento largos estandartes de verde y plata. La entrada estaba flanqueada por altos árboles sembrados con esmero y simetría. Se adentraron por aquel sendero cuyos alrededores parecían sacados de algún fabuloso relato. Loki desmontó en la puerta principal que estaba abierta y flanqueada por guardias. El vestíbulo del castillo tenía una amplia fuente rematada por una efigie de la tres nornas. Skuld del futuro con su semblante de niña, Berthandi del presente y su belleza sempiterna; y Urd del pasado fuerte y entrada en años. Eyriander lo condujo rodeando la fuente. Tras una segunda puerta el salón del trono se abrió para él.

Era de menor tamaño que la sala de Hliöskjálf en Asgard. Flanqueada por columnas blancas, terminaba en cuatro peldaños que conducían al trono. El escabel de los elfos no era de oro ni de piedra, en cambio estaba tallado en madera. Loki avanzó entre la corte de los elfos, que con sus largas túnicas y su belleza inmemorial lo observaba. No había algarabía como en Asgard, sino un silencio solemne en el cual resonaban sus pasos. El salón del trono tenía una cúpula de cristal construida de tal manera que la luz caía de lleno sobre el sitial del monarca. Bajo aquella luz el rey de los elfos parecía resplandecer como una deidad más que como un soberano. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. Eyvindur estaba más imponente que nunca. Iba vestido de azul oscuro, no portaba ninguna corona ni joya alguna. Sentado en su trono, rodeado de sus súbditos que lo miraban con reverencia, él era en sí mismo un tesoro encarnado. Las cicatrices de las que Loki tanto había oído hablar le conferían un aire más mortal pero no le restaban atractivo a pesar de todo. A su derecha estaba de pie un elfo de cabellos castaños y gesto adusto, debía ser Lúne, el lord consejero. A su izquierda, ataviado con una armadura plateada, disonando con el rey y los demás, estaba Hagen. El norn le sonrió a Loki con voracidad al mirarlo. Loki concentró sus ojos en el rey, el cual parecía una estatua sin vida hasta que sus legendarios ojos azules parpadearon.

Era costumbre entre los elfos ponerse de pie para recibir invitados y el mismísimo rey honraba tal tradición. Así pues, Eyvindur se levantó y habló con voz firme.

–Bienvenido seas a mi corte Loki, espero que tu estadía fructifique.

Loki le dio las gracias e hizo una señal a los siervos los cuales se adelantaron portando dos baúles con obsequios para Eyriander y para él. Thor le enviaba a Eyvindur una armadura ceremonial, que incluía una espada forjada hacía eones por los enanos y a la reina madre, Frigga le hacía llegar tiaras y pulseras de oro, grabadas en el idioma de los elfos con hechizos protectores, seda midgardiana y un compendio de libros de un poeta que ambas apreciaban empastado en cuero negro y bordes de oro. Igual tenía presentes para Hagen de parte Karnilla pero esos ya se los daría después.

.

Lo hicieron instalar en sus aposentos temporales. Más pequeños que los que ocupaba en Asgard. Tenía muebles cómodos dispuestos, un enorme ventanal que atisbaba al este de la ciudad y un montón de sirvientes listos para atenderlo aunque en ese último aspecto, Embla se dio prisa en hacerse del mando de todos ellos. Tras refrescarse un poco le anunciaron que el banquete en su honor estaba por comenzar. Estaba ansioso por conocer a Lord Aldor.

Toda la corte élfica debía estar presente, Eyvindur lo hizo sentar a la cabeza de la mesa y él se acomodó a su diestra. Hagen, Lúne y Eyriander igual se sentaron cerca de él. Le fueron presentados el Lord comandante de los ejércitos, señor del reino del norte, Teros; así como Wose, reverenciado por su astucia y sapiencia, señor del Sur. Igual había varias damas de hermoso semblante así como otros muchos nobles. Había música tocada con habilidad por un arpista. La comida fue mucho menos abundante de lo que se esperaría de un banquete en Asgard. Había cordero con pasas, crema de trigo, pollo con miel y tazones de frutas diversas. El vino élfico era dulce y suave al paladar. Durante la comida Eyriander le preguntó a Loki por la salud de Frigga y de Hërin, igualmente estaba enterada de que cuidaban de Nari, se permitió inquirirle por ella también. Loki fue cortés. Cada vez que volteaba en su dirección veía a Hagen sonreírle evaluándolo. Por supuesto no había llevado aquella daga que Thor le regaló a ese banquete, pero lo consideraría en adelante.

–Supimos de "la infame majestad" –dijo de pronto Hagen. Loki sintió que el vino se le convirtió en hiel en la boca. –Le hicieron llegar una copia a Eyvindur. –El ojiverde maldijo a Eredlindon pues no podría haber sido otro, más que el embajador elfo, el que cometiera tal desliz.

–La destruí en el acto. –Dijo Eyvindur.

–Ni siquiera me dejó verla bien –se quejó Hagen. –Así que, hiciste matar al pintor. ¿No crees que se te fue la mano?

–Hizo bien –interrumpió Eyvindur nuevamente. Loki encontró curiosa la dinámica entre el rey y su protector. –Una ofensa de tal calibre ameritaba una ejecución en público. –De pronto el rey elfo empezó a ser de su agrado. –Más, no hablemos de ese asunto, que quede enterrado en el pasado igual que las manos que urdieron tal agravio. El estudio de la magia es lo que te ha traído lejos de tu hogar. Loki, te concedo desde este momento acceso a la biblioteca de palacio para facilitar tu propósito, así como cualquier libro que se encuentre en mi acervo personal. Sé que no son mis conocimientos lo que deseas sino los de Lord Aldor pero si en algún momento quisieras abordarme al respecto, te insto a que lo hagas sin el menor reparo.

–Te lo agradezco. ¿Y cuándo podré ver a Lord Aldor? –Lúne miró a su rey y éste asintió, como si esa fuera una señal.

–Nuestro istyar llegará mañana –tomó la palabra Lúne –tiene que hacer algunos arreglos en el observatorio debido al solsticio de invierno –Høstblót. –Alteza, es preciso que hablemos en este mismo momento de un asunto impostergable.

–Te vas a cabrear –murmuró Hagen, Eyvindur le hizo una señal con la mano y el dragón negro se puso de pie y se perdió de vista, lo mismo hizo la reina Eyriander dejando a Loki sólo con Lúne y Eyvindur. A su alrededor nadie volteó a mirarlos, cada quien siguió en sus propios asuntos.

–Cómo podrás comprender –dijo Lúne –se te confiará el arte de la magia tal como nuestra raza la ha concebido. Cuando el rey me contó tu deseo y que además deseabas por instructor al más sabio de nuestro mundo, no pude evitar rememorar cierta reputación que tienes. –Loki entrecerró los ojos mirando a Lúne. –Se dice que eres defensor de los elfos oscuros. –El ojiverde procuró no parpadear y no dijo nada, quería saber de qué iba el lord consejero, si fueran a negarle aprender debido a su amistad con Svadilfari y los suyos lo hubieran hecho por mensaje, no haciéndolo acudir en persona a su reino. –Lamento hacerte saber que no se puede a un mismo tiempo, ser amigo de los elfos de luz y de los elfos oscuros.

Loki miró a Eyvindur, el rey bajó la copa de la que bebía con cuidado.

–¿Qué es lo que desean de mí? –Preguntó Loki. –¿Un juramento de fidelidad a su causa?

–Las palabras pueden ser terriblemente vacías. –Loki se sintió insultado, los elfos presumían de jamás romper una promesa, y Lúne le decía que no se fiaban de tal cosa cuando se trataba de otras razas. –El rey tiene otro deseo.

Loki fijó la mirada en Eyvindur, si le iba a pedir que le entregase a Svadilfari o que los echase de Asgard quería oírlo de sus propios labios. El rey elfo fijó sus orbes azules en él, llevaba grabada en su mirada una tristeza profunda y enraizada. Loki se fijó por primera vez en que Eyvindur, además de que casi no hablaba, no sonreía, apenas y cambiaba en la expresión de su rostro. Continuaba sin poder leerlo. Y fue así, hieráticamente como se dirigió a él.

–Tú sabes que ellos mataron a mi padre. Mi embajador dice que están muy confiados amparados por tu piedad, y que cada vez son más. Lo que te pido es que los retengas en Asgard. Qué te hagas informar de cuántos son y que mantengas las puertas de tu reino abiertas para ellos. Eso es lo único que te solicito en prenda de amistad. No los lastimes pues sería contravenir tu naturaleza bondadosa, tan sólo atráelos hacia ti.

Hagen tenía razón, Loki sintió que enfurecía pero en cambio le sonrió a Eyvindur y asintió.

–Bendito seas alteza –dijo Lúne.

.

Loki llegó a su cama a medianoche. Los elfos no se inmiscuían en maratónicas borracheras que terminaban al día siguiente como hacían los aesir. El banquete en cambio se había prolongado con canto y poesía en la bellísima lengua de los elfos. Loki pudo comprender gran parte de la lírica que presenció. Alabaron a las nornas y contaron historias de heroísmo y amor. Durante todo el rato pudo conversar un poco más con Lúne. El elfo estaba muy enterado de lo que ocurría en Asgard. Sabía de la ampliación de la ciudad, sabía del incidente con los enanos en Jötunheim, y también que Loki era nuevamente príncipe del reino de hielo. A su vez le contó cosas de Svartálfheim, le habló brevemente de los cuatro señores. Loki mostró interés en la forma en que organizaban su gobierno. Eyvindur ostentaba mayor poderío que Thor. No tenía un concejo que limitara sus decisiones, la última palabra en todos los aspectos era suya. Los cuatro señores en cambio le rendían cuentas.

Igual pudo observar al rey elfo con cuidado. Lucía, por decirlo de forma elegante, muy infeliz. El único momento en que Loki lo notó más animado, fue cuando un bardo de especial apostura se puso de pie para recitar una poesía que había compuesto dedicada a la persona del rey. El nombre del poeta era Elemmíre y para Loki fue claro que complacía con su presencia a Eyvindur. Hagen era por mucho el más escandaloso del lugar. Hablaba alto y claro, se reía a carcajadas que contagiaba a los elfos que lo rodeaban y no dudaba en tomar por la cintura a las doncellas y susurrarles en el oído. El dragón negro de pronto había atraído la atención de todos, levantando en alto su copa y brindando por Loki. Le agradeció por honrarlos con su presencia y le deseó que la fortuna le sonriera mil eones. Todo el salón lo coreó con entusiasmo. Loki se sintió sumamente halagado, la hospitalidad de los elfos era sin duda envidiable.

.

Embla le había dejado todo dispuesto para que, básicamente, pudiera aterrizar de bruces en su cama y dormir. Sin embargo acababa de hacer justo aquello cuando llamaron a la puerta. Al abrir, Hagen entró como una tromba. Loki cerró tras él.

–¿Qué quieres? –En respuesta el norn lo atrapó por la cintura y le buscó los labios probándolo con tal confianza, que se diría que se besaban del diario. Loki se zafó de aquel beso. –Y yo que empezaba a creer que podría estar en Vilwarin sin recibir un avance de tu parte.

Hagen le sonrió.

–Pensé en amenizar tu noche. ¿Qué me dices? –Le preguntó señalándole la cama con una mano.

–Digo que el vino élfico pega más duro de lo que pensaba. –Hagen volvió a sonreírle.

–Estás más guapo que nunca.

–No necesito que tú me lo digas. Ahora vete –Loki le indicó la puerta.

–Pero ya no besas como antes –añadió el norn como si hubiesen compartido muchos besos. –Antes tus labios eran la gloria, fríos y suaves, recuerdo lo terriblemente excitantes que me resultaban. Sin embargo, ahora…

–Quizás es que Thor me ha desgastado los labios con tantas caricias que me prodiga. –Loki vio oportuno recordarle al dios del trueno. –Si eso es todo lo que querías decirme… –Loki volvió a señalarle la puerta. Hagen hizo como que ya se iba para fintarlo de último y volver a robarle un beso.

–¡Las dísir! –Hagen lo soltó al sentir el filo de Laevateinn contra sus costillas. –¿Es así como recibes cumplidos de tu más devoto admirador? No te estoy besando porque quiera encamarme contigo, estaba probando algo.

–Ya puedes ir a probar ese algo con alguien más. –Hagen lo había soltado, Loki le mostró la daga lista para picarlo.

–En verdad tengo un punto –Loki lo dejó explayarse viendo que no iba a largarse de su habitación hasta que no se desahogara. Jamás había conocido a nadie con mayor desfachatez que Hagen. –Cómo te decía antes de que groseramente me apuñalaras…

–Apenas y te rocé.

–… Tus besos no son lo que eran, hace mucho tiempo que no me convierto en dragón, al menos en mi forma completa so pena de volar en mil pedazos, un regalito de despedida de Larus. El caso es que creo que mi adicción a ti se debía en gran medida a la maldición que estaba enloqueciéndome. Tú me devolvías a mis cabales pero ahora, ya no necesito más eso.

–¿Ya no me amas? Qué terrible dolor siento por ello –apuntó Loki con sarcasmo.

–Por Siofua, igual me metería con gusto en tus pantalones, igual mataría por hacerte el amor y veré si hay oportunidad de ver tú, ahora famosa, desnudez. Pero creo que estamos en paz, tú y yo.

–Hagen, paséate en los infiernos. Eres insufrible, no entiendo como Eyvindur no ha ordenado ejecutarte, debe ser por tu utilidad como perro guardián. –El norn no se ofendió en cambio fue a la puerta.

–Que descanses mi hermoso aesir de brillantes ojos. –Loki pensó que Hagen pasaba demasiado tiempo oyendo la manera de hablar de los elfos. –Y por cierto, te enseñaré a usar bien esa cosa, y por cosa me refiero a tu daga, tu intento de asesinato fue de lo más fútil que haya presenciado, un chiquillo norn podría usar esa arma mejor que tú.

Loki lo empujó a la salida y cerró la puerta tras él casi con deleite. Una vez entre las sábanas no pudo evitar pensar en Thor. Extrañaba su cuerpo cálido junto a él y sus brazos rodeándolo con gentileza. A la mañana siguiente le enviaría una misiva, la cual empezó a redactar esa misma noche en su mente. Le contaría de aquella bienvenida, le hablaría de Hagen y para tranquilizarlo estiraría lo que había visto asegurándole que el norn estaba enamorado de Eyvindur, le diría lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

–¿Te divertirás en Høstblót como el año pasado?– Le susurró a su amado a la distancia. El festival empezaría esa misma semana y Loki no estaría a su lado.

.

Embla lo despertó antes de que asomara el sol. Loki tenía el sueño ligero cuando no pernoctaba junto a Thor, así que a la sierva no le costó nada espabilarlo.

–¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó mientras ella empezaba a acercarle su ropa. No su atuendo aesir, sino una camisa blanca y una túnica azul bordada en oro de cuello alto y mangas amplias para vestir encima, pantalones ligeros de color negro y botas flexibles. Un traje élfico que Eyvindur le enviaba.

–El rey lo ha invitado al rito religioso del amanecer, le manda decir que Lord Aldor acaba de llegar a palacio y estará presente para conocerlo –le explicó Embla. Se veía bien despierta. Dejó a su señor mientras se vestía para acercarle un bocado que desayunar. Loki rechazó la comida. Se alistó raudamente.

Los elfos parecían no tener mucho aprecio por las horas de sueño. Encontró a todos en el castillo despiertos y trajinando desde temprano. Y no se trataba sólo de los siervos sino también de sus damas y nobles. Un heraldo lo escoltó. Para su sorpresa no se quedaron en palacio sino que salieron por la puerta que daba al oeste. Ahí principiaba un largo camino flanqueado de árboles y flores symbelmine, terminaba en un claro en el cual se alzaba una colina flanqueada de árboles de troncos blancos y hojas doradas. Todo era tan armonioso y perfecto que Loki dedujo la mano de los elfos en aquel paraje, se preguntó cuántos años tendrían esos árboles. Los elfos llevaban una lámpara en las manos que irradiaba tenue luz plateada, la cual parecía reflejarse en la piel y el cabello de la hermosa raza. Eyvindur estaba ahí, de pie en lo alto de la colina, vestía de blanco y algún hechizo debía haber conjurado sobre sí mismo, pues parecía brillar como una estrella de luz purísima.

El heraldo dejó a Loki junto a otros nobles. Hagen estaba por ahí, era el más próximo a Eyvindur, igual iba ataviado a la manera élfica y sostenía una farola como todos los demás. Se veía muy a gusto entre el pueblo que lo había adoptado como uno de los suyos.

–Príncipe Loki –lo abordó una elfa hablando asgardiano. Llevaba su cabello platinado suelto hasta la cintura. Le tendió una farola. –¿Te gusta cantar? –Le inquirió. Jamás en su vida lo había intentado. Ella le explicó que iniciaban la semana en honor al solsticio de invierno y el renacimiento de la diosa Sol, Naira Anar, con himnos solemnes entonados por el mismo rey en persona y coreados por todo el pueblo. –Yo te guiaré –le anunció con calidez. –Mi nombre es Finduilas –se acordó de presentarse.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol asomaron en el horizonte, entraron a raudales entre los árboles dispuestos con cuidado para ese fin, e iluminaron de lleno la figura del rey. En ese momento Eyvindur empezó a cantar con voz atronadora y fuerte. Aquel ritual le resultó apabullante a Loki. Las voces de los elfos se elevaban prístinas y armoniosas. Y sintió que todo su ser vibraba en armonía con aquellas notas. Finduilas lo miraba de frente articulando con cuidado las palabras y él pudo seguirla en algunos coros. Comprendía lo que decía, alababa a Berthandi, y a la figura de la diosa Anar que para los elfos de luz simbolizaba la vida misma. Una dicha lo fue inundando hasta que todos sus pesares y preocupaciones parecieron quedar olvidados, sintió que podía perdonar y que su espíritu atribulado hallaba la paz. Estaba sorprendido del poder que ostentaba Eyvindur no sólo como soberano sino como guía de su pueblo, entendió porque más que respetarlo lo adoraban.

No pudo precisar cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, mientras cantaba sintió que había estado en ese sitio toda una vida pero cuando todo cesó, lo percibió como un suspiro. Los elfos abrieron paso para que su rey y la reina madre volvieran al castillo Enya, conforme Eyvindur andaba entre su pueblo, no se inclinaban ante él, en cambio le tendían las manos para tocarlo.

Loki volvió al palacio. Había un banquete aguardándolos. Finduilas le explicó que en las calles de Vilwarin igual se disfrutaba de música, danzas y de comida exquisita. Esa era la primera vez en que Eyvindur presidía el ceremonial, el año anterior Larus alcanzó a realizarlo días antes de morir. Loki estaba abstraído en todo lo que ella le narraba. Elemmíre se les unió. Los elfos le hicieron preguntas a Loki acerca del festejo de Høstblót en Asgard, en el cual ellos nunca habían estado pero que tenía un significado similar al que ellos acababan de efectuar. Loki se imaginó que Thor estaría en el desfile de inauguración en ese mismo momento. Les contó de los torneos, de los bailes, de toda la felicidad que se derrochaba, del vino y se sintió algo bárbaro al enunciárselos. Elemmíre le habló de noches de poesía, de danzas milenarias efectuadas en el claro de la diosa, dónde acababan de estar; y sí, había algunos torneos pero ante todo, el último día, los hechiceros del reino se congregaban para hacer una demostración con su seidh en honor de la diosa Anar. Mientras Loki escuchaba todo ello notó que un elfo lo miraba. Se trataba de un varón de rasgos maduros, de cabello rubio aunque no tan claro como el de Finduilas. Tenía ojos de un tono azul oscuro. Iba ataviado de verde claro, llevaba un collar de placas doradas unidas hábilmente que le caía sobre el pecho. Miraba a Loki escrutándolo y cuando el banquete finalizaba se puso de pie y fue a él de manera resuelta.

–Mi lord Aldor–habló Finduilas fungiendo como intermediaria, –el rey me encomendó presentarte a su alteza Loki. –Reveló.

El aludido sintió que los ojos de Lord Aldor lo traspasaban.

–Alteza, hablemos.

.

Lord Aldor lo escoltó a la biblioteca de Enya. Cuando traspasaron su umbral Loki se quedó sin aliento. Había tantos libros, a simple vista, cómo en la biblioteca de Valaskialf. Pero en aquel lugar los volúmenes eran mucho más hermosos. Había estuches alargados que guardaban pergaminos, ejemplares cuyo empastado fulguraba en plata y en oro, pinturas sobrenaturales colgando de los muros y libros de los más variados tamaños. El sitio despedía un aire de antigüedad pero no de olvido. Lord Aldor lo llevó consigo entre las estanterías hasta una sala dispuesta con mesas de trabajo, sillones y lámparas. El istyar se sentó para hablar. Volvió a darle esa mirada a Loki, evaluadora y profunda. El ojiverde se sintió incómodo, como si Aldor pudiera ver sus más oscuros secretos al tiempo que miraba su rostro.

–Así que, deseas que yo de entre todo mi pueblo sea tu maestro. –Lord Aldor no le preguntó por qué lo había elegido a él. Debía conocer los alcances de su reputación. –¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer con lo que yo te enseñe? –Indagó sus razones.

–Yo… –Loki lo miró a los ojos, –cómo seguramente sabe, pertenezco a la familia real de Jötunheim, mi hermano, el actual rey, carece del seidh necesario para esgrimir el cofre de los antiguos inviernos, cuya ausencia ha trastornado nuestro reino, el deber de reparar el daño ha recaído sobre mí pero carezco del conocimiento necesario para emplear mi magia como se debe aunada a la de la reliquia. –Aquello sonaba grave, supuso que le bastaría al istyar. Aldor seguía mirándolo con interés.

–Si eso es todo, en el observatorio de nuestro mundo hay otros sabios, tenemos uno de ellos Belfrast, muy versado en reliquias. Suena a que él sería más adecuado. –Loki se sintió decepcionado de aquella respuesta y su rostro reflejó lo que sentía. –Que sepas que normalmente no me conduzco de esta manera, soy el más hábil de los maestros istyar pero no he consagrado mi vida a la enseñanza. Para entrevistarse conmigo normalmente los alumnos son seleccionados primero por Lady Niriel, quien ha seguido la senda de la docencia. Más aún, no he tenido ningún discípulo desde que instruí a mi rey Eyvindur. Es sólo porque él me lo pidió que estamos hablando desde un inicio.

Loki no se esperaba tanta severidad. Estaba acostumbrado a Frigga, que era gentil y lo apoyaba en todo, a Karnilla que siempre compartía su seidh y sus conocimientos con cualquiera que se los requiriese, y a Svadilfari que solía decirle que sí a todo. El istyar se puso de pie.

–¡Aguarde! – Loki hizo lo mismo. Karnilla le había dicho que Aldor sería su maestro, que era el mejor de todos y por tanto, el aesir no deseaba a ningún otro. Ni a ese Belfrast, ni a Lady Niriel. –Quiero aprender de usted, tengo una mente bien dispuesta, soy mucho más inteligente que muchos y capaz de grandes cosas. Necesito aprender… –El Lord aguardó por esos motivos indiscutibles que Loki debía tener para ser digno de sus enseñanzas. –La magia me es tan fundamental como respirar. En Asgard no hay nadie con la habilidad necesaria para instruirme y me aterra pensar que he alcanzado mi límite como hechicero, esto no puede ser todo lo que puedo hacer, no puede. Por favor, sólo pido una oportunidad.

Lord Aldor lo contempló con interés. Parecía intrigado por lo que Loki acababa de decirle.

–Para ser mi alumno requiero dos cosas: disposición y disciplina. –Loki asintió, no habría acudido desde tan lejos, cuando tenía además muchas obligaciones en Asgard, si no contase con ambas cosas. –Muéstrame un aspecto de tu seidh. –Loki pasó saliva en grueso, esperaba que no le exigiese demostrar un gran poder pues su sello se lo impediría, repasó rápidamente sus mejores hechizos y el fundamento de transformación que sus amigos le habían enseñado. –Sé que algunos jötun son capaces de crear magia de luz, ¿es tu caso? –Loki asintió con nerviosismo. –Muéstrame, crea algo de luz. –Loki extendió su mano hacía el istyar y se concentró generando una pequeña esfera luminosa. Lord Aldor sonrió. –Presta mucha atención. –El ojiverde ni siquiera parpadeó. El elfo extendió su mano y pudo sujetar aquella esfera demostrando afinidad entre su seidh y el de Loki. Apretó el puño y cuando lo abrió, la esfera de luz de Loki se había convertido en un trozo de hielo. Loki no pudo evitar una exclamación de asombro. –Dime, ¿cómo lo hice?

Loki se puso pálido. No tenía la mínima idea. No era magia de transformación como la que Svadilfari le mostró alguna vez, pues no sólo realineó las partículas de la materia sino que la cambió.

–Sin duda, usó el principio de la transformación. –Atinó a decir devanándose los sesos.

Lord Aldor le dio la espalda dejándolo solo. Loki pensó que quizás había errado y le entró pánico, hasta que el istyar volvió de entre los anaqueles portando un libro delgado. Se lo tendió y Loki lo agarró con la mano libre. El ejemplar estaba escrito en asgardiano. Se titulaba, "Breve tratado sobre los fundamentos del uso de la magia". El autor era Lord Aldor. Parpadeó confundido.

–Nunca precipites una respuesta, ni cuando se trate de algo importante ni cuando se trate de una banalidad. Un hechicero cuida sus palabras pues una vez que escapan de tu boca no se pueden frenar. –Loki asintió. –Tienes una semana para explicarme cómo lo hice.

Y entonces sí, sin más, el istyar lo dejó solo.

–Por las nornas, Ygdrasill y mi madre Frigga. –Aquello que pensó fácil y que dominaría rápidamente demostró ser infinitamente complejo.

.

–Mi señor –Embla lo alcanzó cuando llevaba horas enfrascado en la lectura de aquel libro. Le resultaba fascinante y además de eso lo encontraba, a falta de una mejor palabra, hermoso. Había devorado cinco de los doce capítulos que contenía. Cómo el título lo indicaba, era una explicación corta y sencilla de cosas dificilísimas. –Mi señor –volvió a repetir su visir de los pajes y Loki se obligó a despegar los ojos de lo que leía. –Ya es tarde, el Lord Protector lo ha invitado a unírsele para cenar.

–¿La cena? –No supo en qué momento se le fue el día. Pensó en rechazar a Hagen y comer algo frugal en su propia habitación para continuar con lo que estudiaba pero antes de poder decirle eso a Embla vio venir al mismísimo dragón negro hacía él.

–Ven conmigo, matarte de hambre no persuadirá a Lord Aldor de nada. –Ante eso no pudo rehusarse.

–Te tengo un regalo de Karnilla –le dijo Loki acordándose de pronto. Buscó el paquete y se lo tendió. Hagen lo abrió de inmediato, era una caja con varias botellas redondeadas selladas con cera y tarros del tamaño de una taza. –¿Qué es eso?

Hagen sonrió.

–Pues vaya, mi hermana sin duda me conoce. Después de esto tendré que pagarle con creces, ¿sabes si requiere los servicios de un matón como yo? –Loki negó. –Esta… –levantó un tarro y lo abrió, el sitio se inundó con un delicioso aroma herbal –es para afeitarse –Loki puso una mueca de incredulidad. –Eso es muy importante, sobre todo en un reino de hombres lampiños, si la temporada me va lenta sólo debo dejarme la barba y darle forma acicalada –le dijo Hagen sobándose la barbilla –mi encanto entre las damas se potencia… –Hagen se carcajeó con algún recuerdo nada inocente. –Digamos que me vuelvo irresistible. Esta botella de aquí…

–¿Es para tus rizos? Porqué en un reino de hombres lacios y rubios… –Hagen le dio un golpe en el brazo, nada serio.

–No, es para otra cosa. Digamos que no queremos que haya Hagencitos correteando por ahí –aclaró. –Y esta botella de aquí…

–Por la diosa de las brujas, que además debe ser Karnilla, ¿es qué vas a explicarme toda tu botica? Vamos a cenar. –Hagen le rodeó los hombros afectuosamente pero no fue más lejos en ello. Se consiguió un paje que llevase su regalo a sus habitaciones.

La cena fue breve, Hagen le dijo que sólo se estaba asegurando de que se alimentaba bien y además quería echarle un ojo a su gallarda figura. Lo dejó ir temprano, no sin antes explicarle que estaba acostumbrado a tipos obsesionados con el estudio, seguro eso iba por Eyvindur, y que sabía lo gruñones que se ponían cuando se les obligaba a arrancar la nariz de entre las páginas de un libro.

.

Terminó el "Breve tratado sobre los fundamentos del uso de la magia" al tercer día. Se encerraba en la biblioteca o se acomodaba en los amplios jardines de Enya. Los elfos lo saludaban y reverenciaban, nadie lo miraba mal por encontrarlo practicando su magia. A Eyvindur lo vio también un par de veces de lejos, se saludaron brevemente al encontrarse pero casi no se dijeron nada. Hagen en cambio lo buscaba para cenar todos los días, pretendiendo hacer de eso una costumbre.

.

Al cuarto día Loki dejó de lado el libro que ya empezaba a dominar de memoria, pues seguía sin poder comprender bien lo hecho por Lord Aldor. Decidió intentarlo por sí mismo. Creó una esfera de luz e intentó convertirla en hielo. Probó a disminuir su temperatura, pero por la naturaleza misma de la luz era imposible congelarla, aunque lo que sí logró fue recubrir de escarcha su alcoba. No sintió pena por Embla que tendría que lidiar con ello después. Probó a intuir y dejarse llevar, logró estirar aquella esfera y hacerla más luminosa, al verla cambiar pensó que quizás estaba yendo por buen camino. Hasta que su propio hechizo estalló en su cara.

–¡Mi señor! –Embla tenía complejo de madre protectora, o algo similar. Llegó corriendo y lo ayudó a levantarse. Loki se sacudió la ropa. Embla le llevó una palangana de agua y un paño para limpiarse el rostro. No se había quemado aunque su habitación estaba convertida en un lodazal pues la explosión echó abajo toda la escarcha y la fundió. Era imposible continuar estudiando en ese sitio. –¿Por qué no se toma un descanso? Yo veré que este lugar sea limpiado de inmediato. –Dijo ella empezando a recoger varios pergaminos en los que Loki había hecho varias anotaciones y que estaban arruinados, junto con algunas cartas de Thor donde le contaba quién iba ganando qué torneo en el festival de Høstblót.

Loki sintió que su ánimo se agriaba pero le hizo caso a Embla. Deambuló por palacio, sus pasos acabaron dirigiéndolo hacia la biblioteca pero en el camino se encontró con Finduilas. La hermosa elfa lo saludó con su amabilidad característica. Loki caminó junto con ella. La elfa le contó que conocía a los seis istyar del reino, los cuales normalmente vivían recluidos en el observatorio haciéndolo funcionar y cuidando de él, aunque también se desempeñaban como hechiceros reales cuando eran convocados, estaban Lord Aldor y Lady Niriel por supuesto, pero también Belfrast de las reliquias, Maika ilustrada como nadie en el arte de las pociones y Lómelinde, quien había asumido el cargo de hechicera real. Del sexto y último ya nadie mencionaba ni su nombre pues había sido quien dio muerte al rey Larus.

–Nos hirió hondamente con ello –finalizó el relato Finduilas.

Loki se había abstraído en lo que ella le decía y cuando se percató habían llegado a la arena de entrenamiento.

–¡Loki! –No tenía a donde escapar cuando el vozarrón de Hagen lo alcanzó. El dragón negro salió de la arena dejando atrás a una cuadrilla de elfos que practicaban esgrima. –Mi hermoso aesir, ¿qué tal va tu estudio? ¿Ya puedes convertir la luz en materia? –Quizás Loki se había quejado demasiado de su impotencia en la cena anterior. Finduilas se rió. Hagen igual la saludó a ella, besándole una mano y acariciándole brevemente el cabello.

–Hagen, mi padre está en palacio, si te viera…

–Los ojos son para ver –repuso Hagen pero se alejó de ella. Finduilas se despidió de ambos y se marchó. –Qué bueno que llegas, ven a practicar conmigo tal como prometiste –Loki arqueó una ceja. –¿Dónde dejaste ese pedazo de daga del cual pretendías convertirme en funda?

–En mi habitación, iré a por ella.

–De eso nada, seguro no te veo un pelo de aquí a la hora de la cena, no seas haragán, ya te presto yo algún acero.

Loki bufó. Cuando Hagen se proponía algo era más necio que un troll. Lo siguió de buena gana, se quitó la casaca que portaba dejándose la camisa puesta y se la arremangó. Hagen ya iba dónde él llevándole un estuche en el que estaban varias dagas de distintos tamaños y filos, pero todas de mangos negros y sin adornos. Loki escogió una larga con sangrador, la más parecida a Laevateinn. El dragón negro escogió igualmente un juego de dagas. Se pararon uno frente al otro. Loki había estudiado algunas técnicas de combate, su instructor había sido Volstagg pero entre las armas que aprendió a usar, practicó más con la espada y la lanza. Sus dagas de hielo le eran muy efectivas y tenía buen ojo para arrojarlas con precisión, no se imaginaba que pretendía enseñarle Hagen.

–Estas son de práctica así que no debes temer hacerme daño. Déjame explicarte una cosa, una daga es un arma furtiva, en el momento en que la desenfundas es porque estás por dar el golpe de gracia, no es para enzarzarse en la danza del acero como una espada.

–Eso ya lo sabía –lo rebatió Loki.

–La clave de su uso radica en la cercanía.

–¿En serio? –Loki se giró sobre sí mismo y arrojó su arma hacía una de las columnas que flanqueaban la arena. Acertó con precisión aunque el arma de partió. No eran muy duras precisamente por estar hechas para entrenar y no para combatir.

–Ya iba a eso. –Hagen se cruzó de brazos. –Sí así eres con Lord Aldor seguro te dará calabazas. Ahora toma otra y ven. –Loki lo obedeció pero se acercó con cautela siguiéndole las manos. –¿Qué? ¿Te piensas que te voy a meter mano delante de mis hombres? –Inquirió burlón, pero bajó la voz para añadir –eso lo reservaré para cuando estemos a solas esta noche. –Loki se giró buscándole las costillas con su acero, Hagen le sujetó la muñeca y se la torció. –Primer error –apretó y el ojiverde soltó la daga.

–¡Me haces daño!

–¡Tú acabas de tratar de apuñalarme! –Se miraron y Hagen empezó a carcajearse pero no soltó a Loki. –Cómo te iba diciendo, el primer error es que hiciste algo muy aesir. Desenvainaste para amedrentar.

–¿Eso hacen los aesir?

–Claro, ¿nunca te has fijado bien en Thor? Cuando él y sus ulfhednar entran en combate primero ofrecen la oportunidad de rendirse o retirarse y son capaces de luchar para someter y no para matar. Los norn no actuamos con tanta dulzura, cuando desenvainamos alguien debe morir. De lo contrario, estamos deshonrando tanto a nosotros mismos como a nuestro rival. –El semblante de Loki tornó en seriedad. Hagen lo soltó. –Estás intentando clavarme esto en las costillas –le explicó –pero si das en el hueso el golpe no será mortal. No ataques así.

Hagen era, por mucho, el más osado de los instructores. Confiaba tanto en su invulnerabilidad que dejó que Loki lo apuñalara bajo las costillas perforándole la caja torácica y dejándolo sin aire varios minutos, con tal de mostrarle como asestar un golpe mortal. Estuvieron en ello una hora, la siguiente Hagen se la pasó mostrándole como perforar diversas ramas arteriales del cuerpo, entre las que destacó la arteria femoral.

–Y no olvides siempre retorcer la daga al clavarla, para que la hemorragia sea masiva. –Le dijo. Hicieron un último combate de práctica durante el cual Hagen terminó apuñalado en la espalda. Miró mal a Loki. –Sácala –le ordenó con malas pulgas. –No tiraste a matar. Volviste a atacar como aesir.

–Soy un aesir –Hagen rodó los ojos. –¿Acaso quieres que te mate para que compruebes que eres buen maestro?

–Estás dagas no pueden encajarse de manera letal, cómo no me tires al cuello. –El dragón negro se quedó cavilando algo. –Ya que quieres luchar de esta manera, la próxima vez te enseñaré donde clavar tu arma dándole a tantas terminaciones nerviosas que, aunque no muera, tu rival se revuelque de dolor. –Loki sonrió ante la perspectiva de manera muy maliciosa. –Pero traeré un modelo de práctica –añadió dejando en claro que no se iba a dejar usar como tal. Se enjugó el sudor de la frente. Loki se acordó de Thor entrenando sin camisa.

–Porque no te la quitas –señaló la prenda.

–¿Quieres ver mi piel? –Loki maldijo su desliz al usar esa frase. Lo miró mal. –Porque a ellos no les gusta –aclaró mirando de soslayo a los elfos –para ellos la desnudez, aunque sea parcial es un asunto personal y delicado. Es raro verles piel. Mientras más respeto exige el rango, más ropa utilizan. –Loki asintió. –¿Quieres un trago? –Finalizó el entrenamiento por el día.

.

Eyvindur había sorprendido a Hagen y a Loki en el pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca. El dragón negro había acorralado contra la pared al aesir.

–No me molesta eso… –le decía Hagen, –si quieres puedes llamarme Thor durante… –Loki pareció quedarse sin aire por un instante antes de replicar.

–El problema no es el nombre que pronuncie sino la persona a quien abrace, piérdete Hagen, estoy ocupado. –El norn se apartó dejándolo seguir su camino.

–Nos vemos en la cena –le recordó y Loki le hizo un ademán sin voltear a verlo.

El rey elfo ya sabía que Hagen estaba entrenando al aesir y que solían cenar juntos. Sin embargo algo supuró en su interior al verlos en plan tan de cómplices. Hagen avanzó hacia donde él estaba y al verlo le sonrió cándidamente. Eyvindur sintió que lo odiaba. Hacía tiempo que no sentía eso por él.

–Te prohíbo abordar a Loki de la manera que acabo de presenciar. –Hagen frunció el ceño.

–Saludos a ti también, ¿dónde andabas? Hace un par de días que no te veo. –Repuso el norn y Eyvindur sintió que se crispaba. Sólo Hagen le provocaba esas terribles ganas de estrangularlo.

–¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte? Por lo demás, si querías verme sabías donde hallarme, no soy yo quien debe ir en tu búsqueda.

–Si te escuche, pero me parece absurdo. Sólo se trata de un jugueteo inocente, Loki no es ese tipo de persona, jamás cedería ante mí. –Eyvindur enrojeció violentamente y por una vez Hagen pareció recapacitar sobre lo que había dicho.

–No quise decir que tú… –Eyvindur alzó una mano indicándole que se callase de una vez.

–No sigas. Esto no es una cuestión de calidad moral o de atractivo. De lo que te estoy hablando es de problemas diplomáticos. Loki es el consorte de Thor y los dos gobiernan Asgard, no quiero querellas porque has ido muy lejos en tus avances de manera tan descarada.

–¿Y quién le va a contar a Thor que estoy…

–Te he dado una orden –ese día Eyvindur no admitía réplica. –Y la única respuesta que espero de tu parte es "cómo tú órdenes".

–Cómo tú ordenes –dijo Hagen en el acto. Eyvindur se alejó de ahí. –Pero igual puedo ser su amigo, ¿cierto? –El elfo no dio respuesta a eso.

.

El festival de solsticio de invierno terminó con una demostración de los istyar. Belfrast y Niriel generaron magia de viento la cual compactaron en torno a ellos aumentando la presión hasta convertir su viento en un silbido con el cual generaron música. Una canción larga y triste.

Lady Lómelinde y Maika les mostraron magia de luz, generando más y más orbes entre sus manos, los cuales fueron agrupando para formar figuras cambiantes, relatándoles la balada de Beleg, un elfo que muriera trágicamente por amor a un amigo.

El último fue Lord Aldor, el cual en cambio ejecutó una magia muy particular. Moviendo sus manos de a poco fue amplificando su seidh hasta envolver a todos en los presentes en el claro de la diosa y cuando terminó, proyecto en sus corazones y en sus mentes la imagen de Ygdrasill. Por un momento todos pudieron ver el gran árbol del universo y su magnificencia y misterio los conmocionaron sumiéndolos en absoluto silencio. Fue así, en silencio que se desbandaron como si fueran los rescoldos de un sueño.

El mismo Eyvindur se encontró yendo a su despacho con aquella visión impregnada en su ser. Por un instante no supo bien a bien quién era ni que hacía en ese lugar. Poco a poco fue reaccionando. Miró en derredor, aquel sitio no le gustaba por ser dónde su padre había sido abatido, pero se obligaba a trabajar ahí para mostrarle a sus súbditos que su reinado tenía continuidad con el de Larus. Últimamente todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio, sabía que se debía a la ausencia de Hagen. No porque se hubiese marchado de palacio sino porque su rol como Lord comandante de la guardia de palacio y de la ciudad, lo tenía ocupado; y claro, la presencia de Loki contribuía a distraerlo. Cuando se percató de sus cavilaciones, Eyvindur se obligó a dejar de pensar en el dragón negro.

Estaba esperando por Lord Aldor. El istyar le había dicho que evaluaría la capacidad de Loki al terminar el festival y que le daría una respuesta a su petición de tomarlo como discípulo. Eyvindur quería ser el primero en conocer esa respuesta. Le tenía un gran aprecio al istyar, quien aún le daba lecciones de tanto en tanto, aunque no tan seguido como a Eyvindur le gustaría. Siendo más joven, cuando pensaba que su padre viviría muchos siglos más, se había permitido albergar el sueño de recluirse en el observatorio como un istyar más y pasar allá un siglo o dos, viviendo como uno de los sabios. Ahora, se estaba obligando a enterrar ese anhelo, junto con otros más que tenían el rostro de Hagen.

–Mi señor –Elemmíre entró, era su guardián en lugar de Hagen. –Lord Aldor –lo anunció y luego volvió a dejarlos a solas. Por supuesto, Elemmíre no se atrevería a quedarse y ponerse cómodo como antes hacía cierto norn molesto.

Lord Aldor se plantó ante él sin ninguna reverencia, que no hacía falta y sonrió.

–Así que pasó la prueba –dijo Eyvindur sirviendo vino para el istyar y para sí mismo.

–Erró tal como vaticiné aunque fue más bien por poco, pero su razonamiento fue muy superior a lo que yo esperaba. Si estás de acuerdo lo instruiré.

–Antes te dije que la decisión sería del todo tuya, maestro.

–¿No te importa que le enseñe nuestra magia a un aliado de los elfos oscuros? –Eyvindur negó.

–Eso ya está solucionado. Así que, sin recelos, puede ser tu discípulo. –El lord volvió a asentir. –Tan sólo quiero pedirte una cosa. En Enya hay demasiadas distracciones, tú y yo sabemos que la mejor forma de aprender es alejándose del mundo exterior, llévalo contigo al observatorio.

–Concuerdo en cuanto haz dicho, así se hará. Tenía contemplado volver al observatorio en una semana, pero dicho esto veré que sus siervos preparen su bagaje de inmediato. Partiremos al alba –a Lord Aldor no le gustaba perder el tiempo a pesar de la longevidad de su raza. Su entrevista había terminado pero el istyar se quedó en su sitio. –¿Tu madre te ha comentado su deseo de pasar una temporada en mi reino? –Eyvindur negó. –Pues lo tiene, escúchala más a menudo Eyvindur, no todos tenemos tu fortaleza y no eras tú el único que amaba a tu padre.

–Así lo haré. –Prometió el rey y Lord Aldor se despidió.

Eyvindur se quedó solo. Mandar a Loki lejos había sido un impulso. Se maldijo aunque, pronto recapacitó, de cualquier modo Aldor terminaría por llevárselo al observatorio. Tan sólo había adelantado las cosas. Sintió su espíritu inquieto, aplacarse un poco cuando Elemmíre volvió a entrar. Habría un banquete esa noche. Eyvindur se puso en pie para que acudieran juntos, pero antes de salir alcanzó al cazador por un brazo. Elemmíre se giró a él extrañado por su gesto, lo cuestionó sin palabras.

–¿Mi rey?

–Elemmíre, tú… –esa noche sus impulsos podían con Eyvindur, tenía miedo de que lo condujeran por un sendero equivocado –¿me encuentras subyugado por el pesar?

–Nunca –dijo y rió al responder –cómo tú nombre, eres una luz que jamás se extinguirá para todo tu pueblo.

–¿Y para ti? –En respuesta el cazador lo miró con avidez y extendió una mano hacia el rostro de Eyvindur, el cual se quedó paralizado. Sintió las yemas de los dedos de Elemmíre dibujando el contorno de su rostro, antes de acunar una de sus mejillas. Vio a su nuevo guardián inclinarse hacia él un segundo antes de sentir sus labios contra los suyos, en un suave roce, apenas perceptible. Eyvindur aspiró su aroma, Elemmíre olía a bosque. Fue entonces que retrocedió.

–Espera… –Elemmíre lo miró sobrecogido, Eyvindur casi podía leerle el anhelo en sus ojos claros. –Cuando me aceptaste como uno de tus protectores –habló con calma sin lucir contrariado –hice promesas de fidelidad ¿y cómo podría alguien no hacerlas? No lo digo sólo porque seas mi soberano. Muchos hombres agradecerían a las estrellas tener tu beneplácito y aún más ¿cómo alguien podría no desear dedicar su vida y su alma a ti? ¿Cómo podría no desearte?

Su súbito atrevimiento le hizo callar. Eyvindur no separó los ojos de él. No tenía la voz ni la apariencia de un seductor y sin embargo lo seducía. El hijo de Wose se esforzó en hablar por unos segundos y al instante volvió a cerrar la boca, parecía no saber qué decir. En vez de que eso irritara al rey, lo conmovió. Elemmíre había ido a darle una certeza que había olvidado, que alguien podía desearlo. Estaba acostumbrado a intimidar y asustar, no a provocar arrebatos. Mil veces le dijeron que era la criatura más sublime de los nueve reinos y mil veces descubrió que nadie intentaba conquistarlo. Nadie, salvo uno para el que fue un entretenimiento.

Elemmíre debió entender algo en su silencio pues procedió a tomarlo por los brazos.

–No –lo detuvo con una de sus manos en su amplio pecho y descubrió que le gustaría apoyar su cabeza contra él y abandonarse a lo que estaba pasando. –No te aproveches de mi debilidad, eso me haría enojar.

–Tú extrema belleza y tu majestad instan al respeto –dijo Elemmíre dando un paso atrás, tal como Eyvindur acababa de pedirle.

.

"_Loki, _

_Hërin volvió a tener pesadillas, igual que el año pasado. Nuestra madre y Karnilla se hicieron cargo del pájaro Vesta. No tienes de qué preocuparte aunque quería que supieras lo ocurrido. Sif venció este año en equitación, la ausencia de tus primos y de Lord Teros hizo la carrera algo menos entretenido de ver. Te echo de menos aunque procuro recordarme que tendremos cientos de festivales más para disfrutar juntos. _

_Lo que me cuentas de Hagen y Eyvindur le da sentido a algunas cosas que observé durante el asedio de Vanaheim. Algunas veces me parecían más esposos que nosotros. _

_Hasta pronto_".

Loki releyó la misiva de Thor, se apresuró a redactar una respuesta. Lord Aldor le dijo que estando en el observatorio no podría enviar cartas como no fueran urgentes, pues sus pensamientos no debían verse dispersos.

"_Mi muy amado, fui basto en mi petición y me lo tomé a la ligera. En un principio creí que Lord Aldor estaba siendo demasiado petulante al rehusarse a aceptarme como alumno así como así, ahora sé que en cambio ha actuado con generosidad hacia mí. Nos estamos entendiendo y me ha aceptado por fin como su discípulo. Estar en este reino está resultando ser muy enriquecedor… no, a ti puedo confesarte que me resulta divertido. ¿Cómo está nuestro hijo? ¿Cómo está Nari? _

_Parto rumbo al reino del este, dónde se encuentra la confluencia de los ríos. Estaré incomunicado, no sé bien a bien por cuanto tiempo pero en cuanto pueda prometo escribirte_".

Lo releyó y lo encontró insuficiente para lo que le estaba contando.

–Mi Lord –Embla le habló para decirle que todo estaba listo y ordenado para partir, tal como Lord Aldor había dispuesto. La joven se quedaría en Enya, pues en el observatorio no se aceptaba la presencia de intrusos como ella. Parecía nerviosa.

–Parto pues –dijo Loki y recordó algo que había escuchado unos días atrás. Había descubierto a Embla y otros miembros de su séquito comentando lo guapo, amigable y encantador que encontraban al Lord comandante. El término "muy pero muy atractivo" había sido mencionado varias veces. –Manténganse lejos de Hagen –le ordenó en lugar de decirle algo por su abnegada labor. –No quiero regresar y encontrarme con que alguna de ustedes tiene un amorío con él. –Nada más faltaría que su visita a Svartálfheim sirviera para acercar carne fresca a las fauces de ese depredador.

–Sí, mi señor. ¿Hay algo más que necesite de mí? –Loki asintió.

–Envía esta carta –le pidió apresurándose a añadir unas líneas más y poniéndole el lacre de la familia real de Asgard.

Pronto se encontraría cabalgando junto a Lord Aldor, listo para vivir como un erudito. Pero mientras partía, zafándose de las zarpas de Hagen que apareció a despedirlo, y recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de parte de Finduilas; su cabeza no estaba puesta en la magia, no todavía. Sino en Thor.

"_Extraño tus besos y el calor de tu cuerpo cuando despertamos. Tú sabes de sobra lo que significas para mí, pero a mi regreso me tomaré el lujo de decírtelo para regocijarte escuchándome y alegrarme diciéndolo_".

Esas habían sido sus últimas palabras para el dios del trueno.

.

.

Lord Aldor y él se fueron cabalgando. Los acompañaban Belfrast y Niriel, retornaban a su hogar junto con su líder. Las otras dos hechiceras Maika y Lómelinde, se quedaban en Vilwarin. Los cuatro reinos estaban enlazados a la capital por caminos, unos más recorridos que otros. El que ellos transitaban estaba cuidadosamente adoquinado en rojo. Sus caballos avanzaban con facilidad al trote. El camino estaba flanqueado por un hermoso paisaje, las blancas casas de Vilwarin se habían quedado atrás dejándolos al descubierto de largos campos sembradíos, dónde los laboraban con hábiles manos, entre invernaderos y riachuelos creados artificialmente para irrigar bastas praderas. El campo quedó atrás y los metió en el bosque. Dónde los árboles de espeso follaje se mecían con el viento y cientos de aves, anidadas entre sus ramas cantaban al unísono dando la bienvenida al amanecer. Cada tanto se topaban con torres de guardia desde las cuales, la guarnición de soldados que las vigilaban los saludaba. Niriel y Belfrast iban algo apartados de ellos.

–Antes solían estar vacías, Larus se confió dentro de los confines de su reino, pero en cambio Eyvindur ha descubierto que sus enemigos siguen acechándolo. –Comentó el istyar. Miró a Loki de soslayo. El aesir iba vestido a la manera élfica, con un manto verde oscuro encima. –Nos detendremos a descansar en una posada que conozco, en las fronteras de mi reino. No llegaremos al observatorio hasta mañana en la mañana. Me gusta viajar de noche o con el amanecer. Tengo tres mil años en mi haber, y a esa edad los hábitos difícilmente cambian, sobre todo cuando encuentro que puedo imponer mi voluntad a otros. ¿Estás cansado?

–No maestro –respondió Loki al instante aunque tampoco se hubiera quejado si lo hubiera dejado dormir algún tiempo más.

–Debes saber que el aprender algo modifica ese algo por el mismo hecho de aprenderlo, de modo que, a fin de cuentas, no lo hemos comprendido "con exactitud". ¿Qué es exactitud? –Loki sacudió la cabeza espabilándose bien, centrándose en la pregunta.

–Exactitud es… aprender algo y poder reproducirlo siempre de la misma manera.

–Eso es precisión –Loki sintió que le ardían las mejillas. –Si no lo sabes dímelo y ya te lo explico, hoy seré generoso contigo.

–Implica que… –hizo otro intento Loki –aquello que entendimos concuerda con la realidad.

–Cierto, pero lo que llamamos realidad es la interpretación que le damos a lo que percibimos, sesgada por nuestro pasado y nuestras expectativas. Ahora imagina lo que ocurre cuando lo que nos concierne del hechizo que manejamos, es diminuto en comparación con sus efectos; cualquier cambio por pequeño que sea que hagamos en él, adquiere una importancia. Tanto así, que podríamos modificar la raíz del encantamiento. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte?

–Sí maestro.

–Pues bien, ese es el principio de incertidumbre del seidh. –El sabio siguió hablando, cuestionándolo y mofándose de Loki de tanto en tanto cuando le daba una respuesta incorrecta. –No tengo paciencia pero cuando puedo me gusta reírme –le explicó cuando se burlaba del rostro que puso Loki a la vista de la posada antes mencionada. El sol se alzaba en todo su esplendor sobre ellos. Era casi mediodía, llevaban ocho horas cabalgando y Loki se sentía como adherido a la silla de montar y encima de todo famélico. –¡Oh, los aesir! Por una buena comida y una buena bebida, pronto pierden la cabeza.

Descansaron en ese sitio. Lord Aldor conversó en élfico con la gente del lugar, se mostró complacido al percatarse de que Loki seguía la conversación con facilidad. El ojiverde no le explicó que dominaba el idioma de los elfos oscuros y por eso se le facilitaba hablar el idioma de los elfos de luz. A partir de ese momento el sabio lo abordó en élfico, dejando a un lado la lengua común. Lo presionaba todo el tiempo y así sería siempre.

Comieron y durmieron, se pusieron en marcha al caer la noche. Tal cómo el istyar vaticinó llegaron al observatorio al día siguiente. Se trataba de un edificio de bóveda circular asentado en la unión de cinco ríos. Le decían también "la confluencia de los ríos". Junto al observatorio estaban varios edificios donde vivían y estudiaban los sabios.

No había ningún poblado alrededor, ahí habitaban sólo los sabios, sus discípulos, muy pocos siervos, y las ocasionales visitas que llegasen a tener. Había un caballerizo que les acercó agua para sus monturas pero Loki tuvo que quitarle los arreos y la silla a su caballo personalmente. Los istyar encima se tomaron su tiempo para cepillar sus corceles. Loki no fue tan atento con el suyo pero le rascó el cuello un poco antes de dejarlo.

–Se llama Harod –le dijo el sabio, –es mío y por lo tanto tuyo si lo necesitas. Me retiro a descansar, te veré pasado el mediodía. Si quieres comer algo siéntete libre de tomarlo. Niriel te mostrará tu recámara.

Siguió a la elfa hasta sus aposentos. Sus muebles eran cómodos pero austeros, la estancia era pequeña pero tenía su propia chimenea. Lady Niriel le explicó dónde estaba la cocina.

Los istyar eran seres nocturnos. Belfrast tenía dos discípulos, Niriel cinco. Igual estaba ahí uno de Maika. Lómelinde no tenía a nadie bajo su cargo pues era la hechicera real y sus deberes la acaparaban. Sólo Loki era extranjero y era el primer discípulo de Lord Aldor desde hacía varios siglos.

Su maestro esperaba que lo obedeciera sin chistar y que estudiara con ahínco.

–El fundamento de la atracción dice que un hechicero puede realizar un campo de seidh, el cuál puede influir en otro hechicero así como en objetos, donde experimentaran una aceleración o atracción, que no depende en lo más mínimo de la naturaleza del seidh del hechicero o del estado físico de los objetos. –Le dijo el lord a las doce horas de haber llegado al observatorio. –¿Sabes pescar?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Tienes origen jötun, ¿sabes pescar?

–Sí.

–Bien –el lord le pasó caña de pescar y un cubo con carnada. –Vete al río, las mejores presas pican en el arroyo de tu derecha, el que corre hacia el norte. Trae la cena y mientras haces eso piensa en lo que acabo de decirte. –Loki se quedó mirándolo incrédulo por un instante.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Dudas de mi manera de enseñarte?– El aesir salió de ahí en el acto.

Cuando descifró la primer prueba, había descubierto que para transformar la luz en un sólido, Lord Aldor no utilizó frío, por el contrario le aplicó tanta energía a la materia entre sus manos que, de acuerdo al principio de inmutabilidad de la magia, se puede transformar un objeto en otro a voluntad del hechicero, imprimiéndole tanto poder que se desborde en su propia naturaleza.

El asunto de la pesca le tomaría su tiempo antes de descubrir que el sabio pretendía que usara el principio de atracción más que la caña de pescar. Y así serían todas sus lecciones sobre los fundamentos de la magia. Lord Aldor le explicaba algo y luego lo enviaba a realizar alguna tarea tediosa para que pensara y asimilara. El sabio le decía que cada fundamento debía ser demostrado. Y las cosas que hacía al respecto impresionaban bastante a su discípulo.

Descubrió que la magia de Svadilfari estaba fincada en el fundamento de la atracción. Lord Aldor se lo mostró de forma muy similar a su amigo, dejando fluir su seidh por toda una habitación. No se puso a mover objetos, en cambio su magia "atravesó" el cuerpo de Loki y por un momento el aesir se encontró siendo un títere en manos del sabio. Aldor, encima de todo, lo retó a escapar de esa atracción, con lo cual Loki logró una nueva explosión de su seidh que no le hizo gracia al istyar.

–Y cuando acabes de limpiar ven a mis aposentos –le dijo tras arrojarle encima un paño y pasarle un cubo con agua y jabón.

El Lord no le pegó la bronca aunque lo miró con tanto cuidado que Loki pensó que estaba embrujándolo con los ojos. No dijo nada, en cambio le pasó un libro en élfico. Titulado "El fundamento de desintegración, sus efectos, y sus aplicaciones históricas".

Con hojear la primera página Loki supo que trataba los motivos por los cuales el propio seidh de un hechicero ataca a su dueño.

Había tanto por saber y Loki sentía que tenía muy poco tiempo. No le había escrito a Thor en un mes. Ni sabía nada de su hijo y su protegida; igual ignoraba lo que pasaba en el concejo, aunque le había encargado a Ari, antes de irse de Asgard, que le enviase informes con regularidad. Seguramente estarían en Enya, aguardando por él.

.

El tiempo parecía fluir diferente en el reino de los elfos. Loki se habitúo a estar entre ellos, a hablar y vestir como ellos, a su ritmo de vida y a la enseñanza que recibía. Lord Aldor le buscó deberes, pues la ociosidad era un crimen en el observatorio. Su maestro le halló utilidad a su talento con los idiomas y le encomendó la traducción de un par de libros del norn al élfico.

Estaba en ello, una mañana, cuando la estación empezaba a cambiar y los árboles se cubrían de flores, cuando el observatorio se iluminó. Loki dejo de lado lo que hacía para ver funcionar aquel portal. No giraba sobre sí mismo, ni tendía un puente arcoíris como el Bifrost. En cambio Loki se adentró en el templo, se quedó tras una columna y vio a Niriel y Belfrast tomarse de las manos e imbuirse de luz hasta que fue imposible distinguir sus rasgos. Se soltaron y se separaron varios pasos, tendiéndose las manos a la distancia, en medio de ellos se abrió un portal a través del cual Loki vislumbró el interior de un drakar. Del portal emergió una doncella, como si surgiera de lo profundo del agua. Ella tenía cabello rubio sujeto en una trenza, vestía una armadura digna de una valkiria. Sus rasgos eran hermosos como los de todos los elfos pero sus ojos destilaban frialdad. Entre sus manos llevaba un cofre de escaso tamaño.

–Lady Telenma –la saludó Niriel tras disolver el portal, –he dispuesto una montura tal como me pediste para facilitar tu viaje a Vilwarin. ¿Y ese cofre?

–Un regalo para mi rey –respondió ella y lo abrió. Niriel respingó asustada, Loki juraría que alcanzó a ver varias manos cercenadas.

–No es de sabios espiar –le dijo la voz de Lord Aldor a sus espaldas y Loki se sobresaltó. –Vámonos.

.

Lúne y Eyvindur revisaban varios documentos sobre los cuales el rey estaba plasmando el sello real. Hagen acababa de relevar a Elemmíre de sus funciones como guardián. Ya casi no ejercía ese rol y se percató de que lo echaba de menos. Eyvindur y él estaban más distantes que nunca, cuando en otro tiempo incluso pernoctaban juntos. El dragón negro se quedó de pie cerca del rey. Le pareció que el lord consejero tenía una actitud sospechosa pues cada tanto atisbaba hacia la puerta. Hasta que Eydís entró para anunciar la inesperada llegada de Lady Telenma. Hagen sólo la conocía de oídas, se trataba de la hermana de Lord Teros y era la capitán de la flota de los elfos de luz en el espacio. Una flota que jamás se veía por Svartálfheim, de la cual se decían muchas cosas pero la principal, era que se dedicaban a cazar elfos oscuros.

Hagen no necesitaba ser sabio en argucias políticas para darse cuenta de que Lúne y Telenma se habían compinchado para esa reunión. La guerrera le llevaba a Eyvindur un cofre repleto de manos de elfos oscuros. Hagen se fijó en la reacción de Eyvindur, pero su rey ni siquiera pestañeó. Le agradeció a Telenma por su incansable guerra en contra de aquella raza y dispuso que fuera recompensada por su gesto. Hagen sintió que se enfurecía pero no dijo nada. La dama, llevaba una petición que Lúne tomó y con apenas una hojeada procedió a explicar. Tenían esta idea, de un arma que debería ser capaz de hacer volar en pedazos a los elfos oscuros. Eran demasiado escurridizos así que el plan era capturar algunos.

–Tengo varios con vida –aunque seguro sin manos –en los cuales probar. Podemos abrirlos y ponerles un implante de sahya con un cronógrafo y después dejarlos ir, fingiendo que hemos sido descuidados y los dejamos escapar. –Al volver con los suyos llevando una bomba en su interior estallarían matando y causando daño en sus drakares, haciéndolos más fácil de rastrear y perseguir.

Telenma le sonrió a Eyvindur esperando su beneplácito.

–No estoy seguro de que sea factible –dijo Eyvindur. –Un artefacto así… deberá tener mucha potencia y el cronógrafo que lleve la cuenta regresiva deberá ser sumamente pequeño para que no noten que sus cuerpos han sido manipulados.

–Un reto digno de tu talento –habló Lúne. Porque claro, ¿acaso no era Eyvindur el mejor y más hábil inventor del reino?

–Pero si les hacemos la guerra así… Yo al que quiero es a Hrimthurs, esto no garantiza dar con él.

–Puedo capturar a su hijo –ofreció Telenma –y podemos ponerle un implante a él. –Eyvindur negó.

–Está en Asgard, sería muy peligroso crear una bomba humana y soltarla en el reino dorado.

–Lady Telenma –tomó el relevo Lúne. –Agradecemos tu diligencia, por favor déjanos examinar tu propuesta.

–¿Su propuesta? Me apuesto a que fue tu idea desde un inicio viejo –pensó Hagen.

Cuando la capitán se retiró, Lúne le dio a Eyvindur el sermón sobre sus deberes, le recordó las afrentas de los elfos oscuros, invocó la memoria de Larus y las venganza disfrazada de justicia en su nombre. Eyvindur finalmente accedió a intentarlo. La sonrisa triunfal de Lúne le provocó a Hagen ganas de tumbarle los dientes. El Lord Consejero se fue finalmente dejando al rey a solas con su guardián. Eyvindur siguió trabajando como si nada. Fue el turno de Hagen de plantarse ante él.

–Eyvindur –lo llamó. El otro no despegó los ojos de lo que hacía. –No te veo convencido de hacer esto, me parece que queda dentro de ti una vocecita de tu antiguo ser que te dicta que esto está mal. Por mucho que odies a los elfos oscuros, imagínate lo que será de ellos; pensándose libres de esa bruja sanguinaria para retornar con los suyos, tan sólo para llevarles muerte, un horrendo final cuyas víctimas serán sus familias y sus amigos.

–¿A ti que te importan los elfos oscuros? –Dijo Eyvindur pero siguió sin mirarlo. Hagen rodeó el escritorio y le alcanzó la mano derecha con lo cual el rey no pudo seguir ignorándolo.

–No me importan, pero me importas tú, te quieren convertir en un cruel hijo de dísir y que pongas al servicio de la venganza tus habilidades. Pero en realidad no quieres fabricar eso que te piden. No lo hagas.

–Tú no entiendes nada pues nunca fuiste un príncipe responsable, un soberano se debe al bienestar de sus súbditos, si puedo ayudar a acabar con nuestros enemigos…

–A tus súbditos les da igual que Telenma cace a los elfos oscuros uno por uno. –Hagen le apretó la mano pero Eyvindur se zafó y se puso de pie.

–Ya puedes retirarte.

–No –Hagen se interpuso para no dejarlo salir del despacho. –Yo llevo dentro uno de esos implantes, ¿recuerdas? Como si fuera un collar que Larus hizo poner a su perro en caso de que portase mal. Y nunca me he quejado de ello pues sé que así te sientes seguro de tenerme a tu lado –Eyvindur pareció horrorizarse de lo que le decía. –He aguantado volverme tu vasallo y nunca he hecho ni el amago ni la petición de que me dejes marchar; pero lo que no quiero es quedarme contigo para verte convertirte en esto… –Le dijo señalándolo.

–¿En qué exactamente?

–En un monstruo desdichado y cruel, un saco repleto de m… malas intenciones que desprecia el honor.

–Así pues, quieres que yo sea como en tus ideales, para que me encuentres digno de ser protegido por ti. –Eyvindur sonrió y su rostro se deformó en una mueca.

–Quiero que seas quien eres –Hagen le acarició la mejilla suavizando sus rasgos de nuevo. –Yo te conozco. Ya nunca forjas maravillas, ya no sonríes, ya no te importa nada inventar cosas o estudiar el firmamento.

–Ni tú, ya no me importas tú. –Hagen se encogió de hombros.

–Yo sé que no merezco tal cosa, pero tú si mereces ser feliz. –Le dijo y fue a la puerta.

–¿Qué sabes tú acerca de mi felicidad? –Le inquirió Eyvindur, Hagen se giró y notó la forma en que el rey lo miraba, con ese anhelo capaz de romper corazones. Sintió el impulso de correr hacia él y estrecharlo entre sus brazos antes de devorarlo a besos. Le haría el amor sobre su propio escritorio para darle risas cómplices después, cuando Lúne se apoyara en ese mueble. Lo haría sonreír de verdad y lo honraría como se debía, no con horribles partes mutiladas de los elfos oscuros, sino con caricias y con pasión. El corazón le latía salvajemente en el instante en que se percató de que sus pensamientos eran transparentes para Eyvindur.

El deseo de posesión de Eyvindur, lo asustaba. Y esa chispa de atracción mutua se extinguió.

–¿Qué más quieres de mí? –Pensó Hagen. –Tu padre y Odín, se ocuparon de arrancarme mis raíces y mi título. No puedo salir del reino ni para ver a la escasa familia que me queda sin tu consentimiento. ¡Ya soy tuyo!

Hagen estaba más que dispuesto a ofrecerle un amor sin ataduras. A hacérselo siempre que Eyvindur así lo quisiera, a estar a su lado toda la vida, a morir por él si hacía falta. Pero esas ganas que el elfo tenía de que Hagen fuese sólo suyo, de que Hagen cediera ese último rastro de libertad que le quedaba, y lo amase como nunca había hecho ni siquiera con Loki, ni en sus más locos anhelos, no podía. Estaba más allá de sus límites. Iban a terminar hechos trizas. El norn lo sabía, pero el elfo no.

Hagen se había quedado tenso bajo la mirada interrogante de Eyvindur. Pasó saliva en grueso y se relajó, se le acercó despacio y le besó una mano y luego la mejilla a su rey.

–No puede ser –hubiera querido susurrarle pero en cambio le sonrió con calidez. –Tienes razón, no sé nada sobre tu felicidad –eligió hacerse el ignorante para que no cruzaran la delgada línea que por años los había separado y resguardado.

.

Eyvindur miró detenidamente la espada creada por él, y que lo desbordaba de emoción: balance perfecto, hoja sencilla, extremadamente filosa, la empuñadura mostraba un dragón negro enroscado con las fauces abiertas. Hacía tiempo que no creaba algo en general y pensó que eso le gustaría a Hagen, aún más, esa espada era obviamente para él. Además de ello, la hechizó. La hizo resistente al fuego, la embutió de bendiciones y plegarias para que protegieran a su dueño e inclusive hizo una ofrenda a las nornas para obtener su bendición.

Sabía que ahora debía obsequiarla.

Podría hacer llamar a Hagen para que acudiera y entregársele solemnemente o invitarlo a su mesa y hacerlo de forma privada porque al norn jamás le habían gustado demasiado las ceremonias pero hacerlo de forma tan ambigua haría pasar a la espada como una baratija. La espada era una rama de olivo. Había rechazado la petición de Lúne y Telenma, ningún arma tan terrible y deshonrosa saldría de sus manos. Encontró que se sentía feliz con esa resolución y quería hacérselo saber a Hagen; más aún quería que las cosas volvieran a ser lo que eran. Cuando Eyvindur podía hacerlo venir por las noches sin sentir ningún empacho por ello, meterlo entre las sábanas a su lado e instarlo a confortarlo hasta que se dormía. Echaba en falta su escandalosa compañía e inclusive extrañaba que lo hiciera enojar día sí y otro también.

Decidió que simplemente aparecería en su habitación y se la daría, sin palabras, sin adornos, Hagen comprendería el mensaje, de eso estaba seguro. Despertó aún antes de lo que solía hacer para las plegarias matutinas, aún antes de arreglarse salió de su alcoba. Belegaer le hizo una reverencia cuando salió de sus aposentos.

Encontró la alcoba de Hagen a oscuras y en silencio, el dragón aún debía de estar durmiendo. Se armó de valor, empujó la puerta del dormitorio, apretó la espada contra de sí, y escrutó con sus ojos de elfo hasta verlo sobre el lecho. Las ropas estaban por el suelo y la figura de Hagen se adivinaba sobre la cama. Dejó la espada sobre una silla, y se giró para marcharse pero en ese momento distinguió a la persona en la cama.

No era Hagen.

Era Finduilas.

Le distinguió un hombro y el brazo desnudo. Sin duda la noche fue de mal sana pasión. Se quedó estático contemplando hasta que el observador se notó observado. Hagen salió de la ducha, una toalla cubría su cintura y nada más. Él también pareció sorprendido de encontrarlo ahí. Eyvindur se sintió congelado por un momento antes de prácticamente salir huyendo, porque quedarse en esa habitación requería más valor del que tenía.

La tormenta se desató en su alcoba y en su interior, como siempre. Odiaba los celos que se le encendían, su necedad de controlar una relación que claramente no existía, estaba cansado de sentirse de mal humor, de sus explosiones y de los berrinches. Él era quien más odiaba verse y sentirse así. Rumió sus pensamientos casi toda la mañana y fue especialmente severo con unos comerciantes.

A la hora de la cena sólo estuvo con Elemmíre, no quiso ver a nadie más. Cuando terminaron los alimentos, el hijo de Wose amenizó la noche con una historia y después se dispuso a tocar algo para él. Eyvindur le había prohibido interpretar cualquier composición conocida, primero Elemmíre se mostró perdido pero aceptó el reto. Apareció con composiciones de antaño perdidas en el polvo de los libros y con creaciones propias.

–Esta noche interpretaré una balada nueva. –Le informó, sacó su laúd. Lo acomodó sobre sus piernas y empezó a arrancarle música al instrumento y a envolver a Eyvindur con su voz. El rey olvidó lo que estaba pensando concentrado en la voz y en lo que el otro elfo le narraba, de pronto, éste dejó de cantar y calló de golpe.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Eyvindur dudó que fuera el final de la canción.

–Sucede que la he creado a dos voces pero no encontré a tiempo a nadie que la interpretara, me apresuré en presentarla… ha sido mi error –se disculpó y después le lanzó una de esas largas miradas que Eyvindur ya le iba conociendo. –Salvo que estuvieras dispuesto a ayudarme.

Eyvindur se vio a sí mismo negando de inmediato.

–Sólo sería para nuestros oídos.

–Tendrás que enseñarme la canción –aceptó sin hacerse del rogar. Elemmíre se puso tan contento que Eyvindur no pensó que esa fuera su reacción, encontró satisfactorio hacerlo feliz con algo tan simple. Tomó su copa y bebió casi todo el contenido de golpe.

El cazador se preparó para de inmediato mostrarle lo que debía hacer pero con una mano, Eyvindur le impidió tocar una sola cuerda, en cambió se inclinó sobre él y lo besó. El rey notó la tensión en el otro, pero un instante después, lo tomó por el cuello para evitar que se alejara. Elemmíre lo soltó sólo un poco para besarlo de nuevo, y luego otra vez y una vez más.

Eyvindur impidió con una mano en su pecho que continuara con sus caricias.

–Ven conmigo –le pidió con voz ronca.

Se dirigieron a su alcoba.

.

Eyvindur se desprendió de los brazos de Elemmíre despacio. El cazador aún tenía la duda en su mirada y este aire de desconcierto de no poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos. Eyvindur advirtió su rubor el cual lo halagaba. Le sonrió y empezó a desabotonar la túnica que lo cubría. Él no tenía ninguna duda. Elemmíre se acercó a él para atraerlo por la cintura deslizando las manos entre los pliegues de su ropa, dado que Eyvindur le había dado permiso de tocarlo. El azoro en el rostro de Elemmíre conforme sentía las formas de su cuerpo fue basto y en cierto modo reconfortante. Le recorrió la piel nívea con deseo, sí, pero también con adoración. Para Elemmíre, Eyvindur era sagrado y que lo hubiese elegido precisamente a él para entregarle su amor, se le hacía absolutamente irreal. Le desnudó el torso pero sus ojos no se detuvieron en las cicatrices que también le cubrían a Eyvindur parte del cuello y corrían por su brazo hasta el dorso de su mano.

–Eres sin duda el ser más hermoso de los nueve –proclamó arrobado ante la gloriosa piel de su rey. Tenía el vientre liso y apetecible, la cintura estrecha que no envidiaría la de ninguna doncella y las caderas generosas, su pecho era tan liso como el mármol, en el cual resaltaban sus clavículas que corrían como suaves líneas que a Elemmíre se le antojó recorrer. El cazador se quedó una vez más sin palabras ante la belleza de Eyvindur, pero aún más por la ternura en su mirada, tan distinta de la frialdad con la que a veces contemplaba a los suyos.

Eyvindur volvió a sonreírle. Pero no le dio una mueca deformada por cicatrices, sino una sonrisa tenue que no estirace mucho la piel de sus labios para que las cicatrices no afectaran su rostro.

–¿Querrás amarme esta noche? –Le preguntó entre besos, andando abrazado a Elemmíre, acercándose a la cama.

–Querré amarte siempre –le dijo Elemmíre siguiéndolo, observando embelesado cada gesto suyo.

Lo besó con devoción pegándolo a él. Sintiéndose indigno de su afecto y ansioso por complacerlo. Le recorrió lento el cuello y los hombros con los labios, sin soltarlo para que no se alejara de él ni siquiera un poco. Eyvindur suspiró con deleite inclinando la cabeza a un lado, poniéndole su piel a su alcance. Se desnudaron a medias, antes de dejarse caer entre las sábanas. Sus manos volaron sobre sus cuerpos, descubriéndose mutuamente. Elemmíre tomó la iniciativa recostándose sobre Eyvindur y acariciándolo tratando de no dejar ni un poco de él sin tocar. El rey se dejó hacer sintiendo que su cuerpo despertaba de un largo letargo; entre suspiros.

Eyvindur ya sabía que Elemmíre jamás había estado con un hombre antes, que de hecho se habló de un compromiso en el reino del sur, la dama en cuestión y él apenas y habían hablado alguna vez. Encontró a Elemmíre inexperto pero aquello no lo perturbó sino que por el contrario le trajo alivio.

Eyvindur le devolvió las caricias recibidas, enroscando sus piernas en torno a Elemmíre, sujetándose de su espalda firme. Se acariciaron mutuamente mientras se besaban. Sin que mediara ni una palabra terminaron haciéndose aquello al mismo ritmo mientras gemían contra los labios del otro. Incitado por el calor que lo recorría por completo, dispuesto a dejar por fin su pasado atrás, Eyvindur se detuvo y le sujetó la mano con la que Elemmíre estuvo a punto de hacerlo estallar. El rey se apoyó en el cuerpo de su amante para acomodarse debajo de él, dobló las rodillas alojándolo entre sus piernas y el otro comprendió de inmediato. Elemmíre jadeó ante la expectativa con el semblante arrobado. Eyvindur se humedeció los labios y asintió sin soltar sus hombros, apretó los ojos conforme Elemmíre trataba de invadir su cuerpo. Le dolía y su semblante debió reflejarlo pues Elemmíre se detuvo para besarlo nuevamente. Retrocedió y el rey se dejó caer en las almohadas respirando acompasado.

–Si te he hecho daño…

–No te preocupes –le dijo Eyvindur relajando su semblante y su cuerpo.

–Me resulta difícil –admitió el elfo. –Creo que estoy lastimándote y no quiero que recuerdes la primera ocasión como algo terrible.

–¿Primera ocasión? –Eyvindur no supo si se refería a la primera vez que ellos dos intimaban o si creía que estaba arrebatándole su virginidad.

Dicho eso le fue imposible dar marcha atrás.

–Confío en ti, te quiero. –Le aseguró Eyvindur.

Se giró bajo él sabiendo que esa postura facilitaría las cosas. Elemmíre no sabía cómo conducirse con un hombre, cómo hacer para no maltratarlo, con qué caricias hacerle ceder. Se dejó guiar por su instinto presionando suave y despacio, recitándole palabras de amor al oído. Siguió alentado por el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su rey, su visión invadida por completo por su cabello claro, el cual apartó a un lado con gentileza para poder besarle la espalda.

Lo amó con todo el cuidado que pudo, y fue su afecto más que su habilidad lo que despertó el calor de su rey, lo que le permitió a Eyvindur abandonarse a pesar del dolor, dejarse envolver y entregarse por completo. Un movimiento más fuerte lo hizo arquear la espalda y al verlo así Elemmíre no pudo refrenarse por más tiempo alcanzando la gloria. Le besó los hombros jurándole que lo quería, que le era sublime. Lo dejó ir dolorido pero sintiéndose amado.

–Te quiero –le susurró a Eyvindur deslizándose a su lado y atrayéndolo a él. Buscando volver a tocarlo para ayudarlo a culminar. El rey se dejó acariciar, disfrutando de los besos, del brazo que lo ceñía, de las caricias que guardaban ternura junto con lujuria. Cuando sucumbió y abrió los ojos, encontró la mirada del otro, bebiéndose su imagen. –Me gusta verte así, te ves tan en paz, tan tranquilo –Eyvindur le sonrió y recibió otro beso. –¿Me concederías algo?

–¿Qué deseas? –Inquirió pensando en la codicia de exigir algo a alguien que acaba de entregarse del todo.

–Quisiera poder dormir contigo. Se me hace impensable apartarme de tu lado después de lo sucedido, aunque si te soy un incordio, si prefieres un momento de soledad… –Eyvindur lo silenció con un beso. No, ya no quería más soledad.

–Te lo concedo –le respondió. Elemmíre le sonrió agradecido y halagado.

A Eyvindur le fascinaba eso. Tener un amor devoto y sin complicaciones, sin penas. Un amor tibio que no lo abrasaba pero que lo había confortado llenando los rincones solitarios y tristes de su alma.

.

.

"_Mi muy amado…_"

Loki se quedó en blanco exprimiéndose los sentimientos. Quería escribirle algo a Thor más allá de contarle las inmensas ganas que tenía de llevárselo a la cama, subirse sobre él y amarse con ahínco hasta desfallecer. Intentó hablarle de la quietud del observatorio, de lo feliz que se hallaba en ese sitio donde por primera vez en su vida, sentía que encajaba por sí mismo. Los istyar valoraban a aquellos que poseían el don de manifestar el seidh de Ygdrasill por encima de la raza, aunque no estaba seguro de que fueran tan displicentes en el caso de los elfos oscuros. Quería contarle lo mucho que había aprendido, lo mucho que su magia había mejorado aún con su sello. Quería relatarle los experimentos de Lord Aldor y su forma de enseñarle. Pero cuando terminó sintió que todo lo narrado estaba a medias. Thor no podía entender lo narrado y apreciarlo en toda su magnitud. Suspiró y tomó otro trozo de pergamino. No le puso destinatario.

"_Lord Aldor me ha preguntado quién me enseñó el fundamento de transformación, di sólo el nombre de Karnilla. El istyar te recuerda. Me ha dicho que debe ser por eso, por tu influencia, que tengo estos modos de aprender muy a lo norn. Que intuyo y me dejo llevar demasiado. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!_"

Loki soltó la pluma para reírse un momento.

"_Presencié el funcionamiento del observatorio hace poco, dista del Bifrost bastante, lo activan por el principio de adición del seidh para poder maniobrar la reliquia. La magia utilizada por un hechicero puede sumarse al hechizo de otro, siempre y cuando sean de la misma naturaleza; creando un hechizo de mayor potencia con su respectiva perdida. Se me hace irreal pensar en que toda mi vida la pasé sin saber esa y otras tantas cosas. El sabio me ha prometido enseñarme una teoría secreta acerca de la magia, la cual no prometo compartir a mi retorno, por ser, pues eso, secreta_".

Nuevamente hizo una pausa pensando en la reacción de Karnilla que rodaría los ojos y lo insultaría, de preferencia en norn, y en Svadilfari con su sempiterna paciencia y sus ganas de siempre complacerlo que no diría nada y tan sólo sonreiría ante sus provocaciones. A veces le gustaría decirle algo que lo sacase en serio de sus casillas.

"_He pensado que quiero escribir un libro, tal como Lord Aldor suele hacer, aunque no se lo he dicho a nadie más. A veces se requiere ojos ajenos para apreciar lo que se tiene_".

Finalizó con sencillez. Un libro sobre la magia de los foreldrar, Loki quería ir a Vanaheim cuando terminase su estancia en Svartálfheim para buscarlos, para saber más de ellos, aunque ya se imaginaba que a Thor no le haría gracia.

–Me inmiscuí con el concejo por ti, lo de los alfh es para ti, la ampliación de la ciudad igual lo es. Yo nunca te niego nada, esto es por mí y para mí. Déjame ser egoísta. –Ya hasta tenía los alegatos con que lo persuadiría de que lo apoyase, aunque esa discusión estaba a eones de distancia.

.

La reina madre Eyriander había arribado hacia… Loki tuvo que hacer un auténtico esfuerzo para constatar con espanto que, Eyriander había llegado hacia unos tres meses.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? –Se preguntó y aquel cuestionamiento hizo que despertarse cómo de un maravilloso sueño.

Ya no veía a Aldor con tanta frecuencia, le dedicaba mucho de su tiempo a Eyriander. La reina madre tenía seidh, no demasiado. Se suponía que ella se estaba recluyendo en ese sitio para meditar y hacer ejercicios espirituales, aunque Loki había visto a Lord Aldor y a ella pasear de la mano una vez.

Igual, Belfrast, un elfo cómo todos, alto, guapo y de hermosos ojos, le había pedido ayuda con su rama de estudio.

–¿Tú sabes lo que es exactamente una reliquia? –Loki pensó en el Mjölnir y en el cofre de los antiguos inviernos pero antes de que aventurase una respuesta, con la precipitación que Lord Aldor siempre le censuraba, Belfrast dijo: –Es lo mismo que un hechicero, una proyección del Ygdrasill, sólo están hechas de materia diferente que nosotros. Cuando se emplean se rigen por el principio de adición y por el principio reliquia–hechicero que dice: Una reliquia y un hechicero pueden considerarse dos aspectos distintos de una misma relación de seidh.

–Eso quiere decir que la reliquia no se enlaza con el hechicero. –Belfrast asintió complacido con su agilidad de pensamiento.

–Aunque cada una se rige por sus propias leyes. ¿Conoces alguna?

–"Y aquel que tome este martillo, si es digno poseerá el poder de Thor" –recitó Loki en el acto, aunque lo hizo en élfico. –El cofre de los antiguos inviernos sólo le responde a los descendientes de Ymir, si su seidh es poderoso y así…

–Efectivamente, hay muchas y muy variadas, unas más exigentes que otras. Cómo por ejemplo "crepúsculo", la espada de Surtur. Si lo pienso bien, esa espada y el Mjölnir se rigen por reglas similares. Sólo quien sea digno puede esgrimirlas, aunque lo que cada reliquia considera digno dista un mundo de distancia. –Le fue diciendo Belfrast. Estaba trabajando en una que los elfos de luz poseían, le fue confiado a Loki que los enanos la habían robado de Nornheim y que ellos a su vez se la habían quitado a los enanos. –Poseer una puede ser muy amargo. –Se la mostró. Eran una serie de siete piedras, tachonadas de símbolos. –Se dice que la norna Skuld se las obsequió a los norn, y que se puede leer el futuro con ellas. Pero aún se desconoce los principios que las rigen. Tú que eres diestro con los idiomas deberías ayudarme a desglosar lo que aquí está escrito.

Loki accedió y se le fue otro mes en ello.

.

Cuando volvió a reaccionar sobre lo lejos que estaba de casa Loki ya dominaba todos los fundamentos de la magia. Estaba aprendiendo a redactar sus propios laitales. Lord Aldor lo ponía a practicar ejercicios que los demostrasen y a ser muy preciso con el uso de su seidh. Sabía que Loki se había maldecido sellando parte de su seidh y que los grandes despliegues de poder terminaban mal. No le había pasado que su propia magia lo lastimase como en Asgard y en Jötunheim, era cuidadoso; y su maestro igual.

Una mañana lluviosa estaban practicando precisamente con las gotas de agua. Lord Aldor se paró bajo la lluvia sin empaparse con ella. Y retó a Loki a hacer lo mismo. El aesir lo intentó y aunque en un principio lo consiguió, al final terminó calado y en el suelo, su magia lo había derribado.

–Muchacho –le habló Lord Aldor levantándolo de entre el pasto mojado. –¿Cuándo te dejarás de tonterías? –Loki no lo entendió. Su maestro lo metió en el círculo seco donde estaba parado y además, lo señaló brevemente y le desprendió todas las gotas de agua del cuerpo y la ropa dejándolo seco en un segundo.

–Impresionante –musitó Loki, lo cual hacía a menudo en presencia del sabio.

–¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? –Loki asintió e hizo amago de concentrarse. –A ver qué tan lejos nos arroja tu seidh cuando se descontrole. –Se frenó en el acto. –Nosotros los istyar, hemos estudiado magia desde hace milenios y documentamos con cuidado los conocimientos que ganamos. Hemos descubierto que hay tres categorías de hechiceros. –Le explicó Lord Aldor. –Están los que tienen un seidh poco variable y las manifestaciones que logran son de una sola naturaleza, como por ejemplo Laufey. Poderoso y terrible pero poseedor únicamente de magia de hielo. Después están aquellos que pueden aprender otras formas de seidh, hechiceros que ven más allá de sus límites. Que cuando ven esto –Lord Aldor generó una llama en su mano –no ven magia de fuego, sino laitales de inmutabilidad y transformación; y cuando ven esto –creo una pequeña estrella que estalló al punto encegueciéndolos un segundo –ven el principio de longitud de onda y no sólo magia de luz. –Loki pensó que él era así. –Y por últimos están los hechiceros que además de todo esto, son capaces de crear nuevos laitales y nuevos hechizos, que comprenden la magia de una manera tan íntima que los demás no pueden sino emularlos. Yo soy de esa categoría. –Dijo el istyar sin asomo de modestia. –Y tú eres cómo yo, por eso es que he podido modelar tu mente en tan poco tiempo. Tienes tanta magia, ¡aférrala antes de que se pierda y fúndela en tus manos trayéndola del plano del Ygdrasill a esta realidad! Pero no puedes y eso me ofende. ¿Me comprendes? ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decirte? Pocos son los que pueden despreciar una existencia oscura y sin gloria. Tú en cambio puedes llevar a cabo proezas nunca antes vistas. Debes dedicar a tu magia toda tu esencia vital. –Lo tomó de las manos desbordando emoción que conmovió a su pupilo. –Sé que estas manos pueden obrar todo lo que digo, no hay desafío que no puedas superar con sólo que te lo propongas. ¿Qué es lo que te frena?

–Mi magia me hace fértil, y cada hijo podría costarme la vida. –Aldor lo fulminó como si acabase de insultarlo.

–¿Eso es lo que te asusta? Ten veinte hijos, ponlos en expertas y amorosas manos y sigue adelante. –Loki negó. –Entonces no los tengas. ¿Tal es tu apetito carnal por el dios del trueno? –Loki se sonrojó.

–Soy el consorte real no es como que pueda negarme.

–Eres Loki y sólo eso. Si ser el consorte real es lo que te limita entonces no lo seas.

–Pero… –Lo había tomado con la guardia baja y sin alegatos posibles.

–Sé un istyar. –Loki lo miró con azoro, ¿se lo decía en verdad? Lord Aldor asintió. –Aquí aprenderás todo y desarrollarás todo tu poder. Te quitaremos el sello que te mutila y serás uno de nosotros. El sexto istyar.

–Maestro –lo llamó Lady Niriel interrumpiéndolos. –Acaba de llegar un correo urgente de Lord Wose. Lo necesitan en Vilwarin.

.

.

–Tal vez deberías aguardar en el recibidor o anunciarte –le dijo Belegaer a la entrada de la cámara de Eyvindur. Hagen lo miró sin entender de qué hablaba, él jamás esperaba o hacía que el paje entrara antes que él. Había acudido a buscar a Eyvindur esa mañana porque Lord Wose le dijo que debía llevar al rey ante su presencia de inmediato. No se habían visto desde el momento en que Eyvindur había decidido entregarle por sí mismo una espada inigualable. Hagen dedujo que su rey la había forjado y se sintió tremendamente halagado por ello. Igual supuso que Eyvindur le iba a pegar una bronca por seguir metiéndose con Finduilas. Pero no hizo eso. Tampoco lo mandó llamar ni se dejó ver durante días. Aun así, Hagen pensaba que estaban en tan buenos términos como siempre, por eso ignoró el consejo de Belegaer. Entró sin más.

Le gustaba la alcoba de Eyvindur, le daba la luz del amanecer directamente. Esquivó una torre de libros con la que estuvo a punto de tropezar y procuró no pisar los pergaminos que se habían caído de las mesas. Nadie lo diría del rey elfo, pero en realidad era muy desordenado. El elfo no recibía a nadie en sus estancias privadas, excepto a su madre y a él. Los pajes tenían prohibido mover las cosas de su sitio pero lo que le llamó la atención, fue encontrar las cortinas cerradas. Los pajes no habían entrado aún, y eso significaba que Eyvindur continuaba en la cama. Hagen las tomó y las corrió, la luz entró sin reparos en el salón de estar.

Se plantó frente a la puerta de la recámara pero entonces recordó la sugerencia de Belegaer y se dio cuenta de que en realidad había sido una advertencia. Empujó la puerta suavemente.

La habitación estaba iluminada escasamente. La cama era una tormenta de sabanas y Eyvindur estaba sentado en el borde. No estaba solo. Su amante se encontraba de rodillas a sus pies, semidesnudo, sus brazos rodeándole la cintura. La luz moldeaba las líneas del cuerpo de Eyvindur, de sus muslos y la parte inferior de su espalda. Eyvindur no lo vio entrar, estaba doblado, su cuerpo descansando sobre la espalda del otro, su cabeza baja y su cabello se habían extendido como si fuera una capa. Estaban inmóviles. Carne con carne. La imagen impactó al dragón negro, no porque fuera una muestra de la cruda excitación del acto, sino porque una vez saciado el deseo y el hambre, sólo quedaba el sobrecogimiento, y uno se sentía completo, tú mismo y a la vez como si te hubieran abandonado. El instante en que los amantes sentían que el tiempo se había detenido con su pasión, y todo aquel que no formaba parte de ello, no existía.

Cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Una punzada de dolor en sus pulmones se encendió de un fuego de ira.

–Cuando se digne salir de ahí –le dijo a Belegaer tratando de recobrar la compostura. –Dile que Lord Wose lo espera.

.

.

Vilwarin surgió ante su vista. Iban juntos, Eyriander, cabalgando sujeta de Lord Aldor y Loki. La ciudad resplandecía aunque no había antorchas encendidas. Era por causa de las flores niphredil que colgaban de enredaderas que escalaban los muros de las casas. Esas flores titilaban como pequeñas estrellas. Entraron a toda prisa, y se dirigieron al castillo en el acto. Lord Aldor y la reina habían recibido un mensaje de Wose. A él le había sido encomendado descubrir la manera en la que los elfos oscuros habían corrompido a Átan, el istyar que mató a Larus. Y por fin tenía respuestas.

–Los esperábamos –les dijo Lúne cuando irrumpieron en el despacho. Wose estaba ahí y también Eyvindur. Tenía un rictus amargo en su hermoso rostro que lo hacía lucir terrible. Levantó la mirada y reparó en Loki.

–Déjanos un momento –le pidió Lord Aldor. Loki asintió. Sentía curiosidad por el tema pero entendía los recelos de los implicados. Antes de salir alcanzó a ver una caja negra sobre el escritorio de Wose.

Se dirigió a sus propias habitaciones. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Embla.

–Mi señor, le dije que debería aguardarlo afuera pero… –Hagen estaba ahí. De eso hablaba ella. El dragón negro parecía disperso, emanaba un aire de peligrosidad que impidió a Embla terminar su reclamo.

–Está bien, quiero desayunar algo. Ocúpate de ello. ¿Hay correspondencia? –Embla se apresuró a acercarle un paquete de cartas antes de dejarlos. Loki verificó. Había cinco misivas de Thor, diez de Ari, una de Karnilla, que seguramente era de Svadilfari, una de su madre que anexaba una carta de parte de… –Por Frigga –susurró y la abrió. Plasmada con tinta verde estaban las manitas de Hërin y las de Nari. Loki sintió un nudo en la garganta. Dejó con cuidado su correspondencia y se giró hacia Hagen. –¿Ni un beso de bienvenida? Estoy más que ofendido.

Hagen no correspondió a la provocación, en cambio lo miró como atontado, cómo si lo hubieran golpeado fuerte en la cabeza.

–Tiene un amante –le dijo por fin a Loki y el aesir no entendió bien. –Eyvindur –aclaró Hagen. –¡Tiene un amante! –estalló poniéndose de pie.

Hagen se puso a contarle a tropezones, con varias palabrotas en norn y sin darle tiempo de replicar algo, todo lo que sabía. Que Elemmíre, ese hijo de la gran puta, se había metido en las sábanas de Eyvindur. Que los había sorprendido juntos, y que Eyvindur no se había dignado contarle lo que pasaba. Cuando terminó por fin, jurando que iba a matar a ese elfo con supremo placer por haberse atrevido a poner sus zarpas sobre Eyvindur, Hagen se dejó caer en un butacón exánime.

–¿Quién dices que es ese tal Elemmíre?

–¿No escuchaste ni media palabra de lo que dije?

–Claro que lo hice, y te aseguro que deduje mucho más de lo que puedas imaginarte. ¿Es noble?

–Es hijo de Lord Wose.

–¿Wose? Por tanto es casi un príncipe, heredero del reino del sur. Y si no he visto mal, Wose además es amigo de Lúne. –Hagen asintió. –Dime una cosa más, ¿crees que Lúne se percató de tu influencia sobre Eyvindur?

–¿Qué? –Hagen no entendía a qué venía aquello. Loki se relamió. Los elfos no eran tan distintos de los aesir en algunas cosas.

–Es un juego político. Tú no les gustaste y decidieron acercarle a alguien que fuera conveniente. –Hagen seguía con mirada perdida. –Parece que mi maestro se quedará un tiempo aquí en Enya, así que mientras podría ayudarte un poco. ¿Quieres hundirlos? –Le ofreció y sintió que su viejo yo, el que hacía trizas a los concejales de Asgard, despertaba de un largo letargo. –Casi te puedo asegurar que te puedo convertir en rey de Nornheim, en dos sencillos pasos.

.

Loki leyó la carta de Thor.

"_Eres un malnacido_" empezaba, en lugar de los clásicos: mi muy amado. "_Me tortura saberte tan lejos y tan a gusto. Por mí parte que sepas que te pienso y bastante seguido, me encantaría decir que de formas sumamente románticas y pletóricas de ternura, pero no. ¿Recuerdas esa vez en tu despacho? ¿Y esa otra en la biblioteca? Pero la que últimamente viene a mi mente, es esa ocasión en que me aseguraste que me dejarías ponerle postes a la cama y atarte a ellos a mi gusto. Sé que dirás: Thor sólo sabe pensar en una cosa mientras que yo estoy aquí descubriendo las sutilezas de la magia y el sentido de mi vida. Quizás sea cierto. Pero si estás inalcanzable y no puedo hacer nada por ti más que anhelarte, entonces déjame que lo haga. Esta noche y cada noche. Dedícame algunos pensamientos, por favor que sean muy lascivos; y de vez en cuando algunos de esos cargados de eternidad que llevas muy dentro de ti. Cómo cuando me dijiste que fuera de mí no hay nada. Yo trataré, junto con el ardor por tu cuerpo, componer alguna forma elevada de decirte que te amo. En lo que la descubro te ofrendo esta: te amo_".

Y luego de eso volvió a releer la carta de Thor.

Había cabalgado toda la noche desde el observatorio; tenía sueño, por fin estaba a solas en su alcoba. Se metió entre las sábanas, pensando en todo lo que Thor le decía. Sus palabras, sinceras y sin adornos, lo conmovían más que mil poesías; y qué bueno que Thor no había hecho el intento de enviarle poesía.

–Por supuesto que te dedico pensamientos lascivos –le susurró en la distancia. Rememoró aquellas ocasiones juntos a las que Thor hacía alusión. Quizás lo imaginó o quizás se quedó dormido y lo soñó, pero le pareció percibir junto a él, el olor de Thor y su calidez. Sintió que bastaría extender los brazos para poder alcanzarlo. No hizo eso, pues no quiso desbaratar esa ilusión. En cambio deslizó sus propias manos bajo su ropa para acariciarse pensando en él. Se estremeció susurrando su nombre, y le pareció sentir que Thor le respondía pronunciando el suyo.

–Loki –se imaginó que lo llamaba. Que se miraban en la penumbra del alba, y que mirándose a pesar de tener los ojos bien cerrados, se tocaban uno llamando el otro. Loki usó sus dedos pensando que eran de Thor, y su mano en torno a su falo sintiendo que se entregaba en las manos del rubio. Y así, haciéndolo con nadie, lo hizo con su amado.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	14. Capítulo XIII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XIII

* * *

**Breves notas de la autora y coautora:**

Créditos financieros, a los mismos de siempre. Queremos agradecer por los reviews que nos dejaron en el capítulo pasado y por sus buenos deseos para que, tanto la mudanza como la salud de Cuencas salieran bien. Muchas gracias :D, la verdad sea dicho es que nos sentimos muy extrañas la semana pasada por no haber aparecido por aquí (n .n)

Ahora, unas cuantas aclaraciones a tomar en cuenta: Lo narrado en este capítulo transcurre de manera paralela a los acontecimientos del anterior. Y segundo, la verdad sea dicha, no sé ustedes pero en nuestra cabeza, Amora es Natalie Dormer. Es rubia, es guapa, es joven, a nosotras nos parece muy sexy pero eso sólo es en nuestra cabeza, tal vez ustedes ya tengan una imagen mental de ella.

En fin, sin más, a lo nuestro :D

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, intrigas cortesanas. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XIII:

Volvió de Høstblót a caballo en compañía de sus amigos. Había enviado a su familia por delante. La entrada a la ciudad por la parte de la planicie de Ida ya se hacía por medio de la puerta de la gran muralla de Bor, la cual estaba por ser restablecida a su gloria por los elfos oscuros. No se cerraba ni había einheriar que la vigilaran, la razón era tan simple como el hecho de qué se encontraban en paz. Pasaron por debajo del arco rememorando aún las competencias sucedidas, como la victoria de Sif en la carrera de caballo o la actuación de Fandral al ganar la competencia con espada. Thor tuvo su usual carga de trabajo recibiendo nobles pero Erwel procuraba dejarle la tarde libre para que pudiera pasear por la ciudad en compañía de Hërin y Nari, o de sus amigos y de las damas de la corte, durante la noche.

A aquel festival acudieron jötun, nunca antes lo habían hecho, y eso hacía creer a Thor que la relación entre ambos pueblos estaba mejorando. No olvidaba que para el día de Ymir tendrían que acudir al reino de los hielos a cumplir con la palabra pactada por Loki y que por esa razón se encontraba en Svartálfheim. Lamentó que Skadi no hubiera podido aceptar su invitación de acudir a Høstblót, ella lo hubiera distraído de su añoranza.

Sin importar que hubiera ocurrido en el festival, Thor no podía dejar de pensar que había sido mejor el del año pasado con Loki a su lado.

Atravesaron la ciudad, con sus calles caóticas que parecían serlo más desde la ampliación de la misma. Aún no se apreciaban las altas construcciones que se estaban cimentando. La finalización de la obra estaba fechada para dentro de un año y Thor estaba seguro de que se cumpliría, no en balde se había destinado una cantidad obscena de recursos ni la fuerza de miles de hombres para tal labor, su finalización era casi palpable y era entonces que a Thor le preocupaba el asunto de los derechos de los alfh, parecía casi irrealizable concederles la ciudadanía. Algo tendría que hacer él mismo y no dejarle todo el trabajo a su dios del engaño.

Fandral les señaló una desviación hacia una vieja tasca frecuentaban siendo jóvenes, "El ciervo leal".

–¿Una pinta antes de que volvamos a nuestros roles tradicionales? –Les invitó.

Para la hora que era, Thor adivinó que ambos niños ya estarían durmiendo y a él no le apetecía volver a su cama vacía. Los demás aceptaron sin mayores reparos. Dejaron los caballos al palafrenero y al entrar fueron recibidos con calidez, el viejo dueño los saludó con felicidad y les reprochó en broma que lo hubieran abandonado por tanto tiempo. Fandral le prometió que irían más seguido ahora que volvían de Harokim. Les dieron la que fuera su mesa de antaño, junto a la barra y las cocinas. Los cuatro se acomodaron en sus asientos, como si fueran ocho años más jóvenes y aún tuvieran en la cabeza ser grandes generales y destruir a los enemigos, vanagloriarse de ser los más fueres, honrar la belleza de las doncellas o finiquitar los excelsos banquetes que se realizaban en palacio.

–Lo primero, brindar nuevamente por el próximo hijo de Volstagg –dijo Sif alzando su jarra. Margrét estaba nuevamente embarazada. El león de Asgard estaba muy ufano y rebosante de una felicidad que hacia envidiar a más de uno de sus amigos.

Bebieron rápidamente. La camarera les llevó empanadas de carne de venado con trozos de zanahorias, tocino y champiñones. No hablaron más del tema pues mientras estuvieron en Harokim ya habían hecho las predicciones y apuestas pertinentes acerca del sexo del bebé y con quién de ellos emparentaría al crecer. El león de Asgard intentaba convencer a Hogun de que en cuanto se casara con Sif, tuvieran un hijo para que así los pequeños pudieran ser amigos. Sif le puso una mano sobre el brazo de Thor.

–Todo el festival has estado como ausente –le comentó.

–Lo extraño –le dijo. No necesitó decir a quién para que Sif lo supiera.

Los tres guerreros y Sif habían recibido su respectiva copia de la "Infame", la cual además destruyeron en el acto. Ninguno había hecho mención a ella delante de Thor para no hacerlo recordar su enfado. Había algunos rumores que decían que Loki se había marchado a Svartálfheim por esa causa pero iba perdiendo voz pues era combatida con impecable trabajo por parte de Hagbard.

–Me alegra que se hayan en contentado antes de la separación –le dijo Sif.

Thor asintió. Echaba de menos a Loki, mucho, en especial por las noches cuando se abrazaba a su cuerpo para pernoctar pero había otro sentimiento que le carcomía. Le costaba ponerle palabras a aquello pero pronto Thor fue encontrando que la palabra correcta para definirlo era: posesión. Quería que Loki fuera sólo de él, de él y de nadie más, que sólo él pudiera admirarlo, contemplarlo, conocerlo como nadie más lo había hecho y poseer su amor; pero sabía que no podía tenerlo de esa manera. Las personas no eran objetos que pudieran ser llevados a donde uno iba, aunque si Thor pudiera, no dudaría en reducirlo y llevar a su pequeño Loki a su lado, siempre. Lo peor de todo, no era sólo pensar en eso sino que a veces creía que Loki lo sabía, que podía leerle la mente y observarle esa oscuridad que tenía dentro y que Thor intentaba refrenar a toda costa.

–No deberías escuchar los rumores –intervino Fandral pensando que eso era lo que lo tenía así.

Si, a Thor le había llegado el rumor de que Loki y Svadilfari eran amantes. Airado, se lo contó a sus amigos sólo para descubrir que ellos ya lo sabían pero que no se lo informaron por ser una mentira absurda, o al menos eso dijo Sif. Los otros tres se mostraron de acuerdo de inmediato y que Thor no quería ni siquiera meditarlo, le molestaba recordar la familiaridad con la que siempre se trataban el elfo oscuro y su hechicero. De pronto pensó que no quería hablar más del tema.

–Creo que será mejor que me vaya, seguro que aunque Nari y Hërin estén dormidos, Ari y Fafnir me están aguardando –les comentó. No permitió que le siguieran, asegurándoles que podían quedarse a comer y beber sin él.

.

–La belleza no es sólo un don natural, sino una creación –les explicó Amora.

La aesir siempre dejaba en su agenda un día libre al mes para dedicarlo a sí misma, decidió hacerlo después de Høstblót, y en esta ocasión invitó a sus amigas a su alcoba para un tiempo de descanso y mimos. Sólo Faida se había excusado por su trabajo. Y aunque el resto del grupo consideraba a Héroïque una niña, a Amora le complacía la compañía de la joven y también la adulaba la admiración que ella le prodigaba. Lara había dicho que no necesitaba tales cuidados porque su belleza era natural pero se presentó igual que las demás, no estaba dispuesta a perderse algo así.

Hizo que llegaran con las primeras luces del alba y con ayuda de sus doncellas, les masajearon el cuero cabelludo durante una hora con una pasta de cedro y después lo enjuagaron dos veces con agua hecha de cepa de vino hervida con paja de cebada y raíz de regaliz machacada, para hacerlo brillar. Para limpiarse el estómago sólo bebieron agua con vinagre a media mañana y mientras Amora recubría el rostro de Héroïque, y Lara hacía lo mismo con Threir; con una serie de ungüentos que sólo ella tenía y de los cuáles no revelaba sus ingredientes ni en confidencia, fueron hablando.

–¿Han visto el libro de Mikal? –Les preguntó Threir. El libro había sido escrito hacía mucho tiempo por el as con ilustraciones de Ventle. Desde que el pintor había muerto, su obra se había elevado en precio y algunas obras viejas habían adquirido más valor, como el libro en cuestión. Y todo eso pasaba aun cuando nadie dijera ya su nombre.

–Conozco el libro –dijo Lara –mi padre lo tenía en su estantería pero siempre me prohibió leerlo por lo que tuve que hacerlo a sus espaldas –les comentó la princesa. No les extrañó, las demás sabían que Lara había hecho muchas cosas que el consejero svartá no tenía ni idea, y que mejor no las supiera.

–¿De qué es el libro? –Preguntó Héroïque que jamás había escuchado de él. Lara y Threir le dirigieron una mirada burlona.

–Es un libro de sonetos lujuriosos e ilustraciones. Son dieciséis imágenes de dieciséis parejas mostrando dieciséis posturas de fornicación. Una vez que ves los grabados no puedes olvidarlos, cada imagen es explícita, exuberante e inclusive acrobática y Mikal compuso cada soneto como una conversación entre la pareja, un diálogo de lujuria para cada postura, escrito en un jubiloso lenguaje vulgar –le explicó Amora. –A Karnilla no le gustaría saber que te hemos contado lo que hay en él, así que será mejor que no le digas –le pidió.

–Jamás le cuento lo que nos decimos entre nosotras –dijo orgullosa Héroïque acerca de su secretismo. Siempre se decía lo feliz que era de tener tales amigas.

Cuando les quitaron la mascarilla, una hora después, la piel de todas estaba roja y con manchas que las doncellas aliviaron con agua y toallas. Tomaron una siesta a media mañana pero no sin cepillarse los dientes con una pasta blanqueada de romero y de echarse en los ojos gotas de agua de olmo para realzar el brillo del blanco.

Héroïque despertó pegada a la espalda de Amora, abrumada por el aroma que despedían las sabanas de la mujer pues ellas mismas en ese momento no olían a nada. Se desperezó con hambre pero no quiso levantar a nadie antes de tiempo y sin embargo encontró que estaba contenta ahí en esa estancia. Como le hubiera gustado que fuera Amora y no Karnilla su prima, que ella le aconsejara, mimara, atendiera como su pariente no lo hacía porque estaba demasiado ocupada con su brujería, con sus plantas y con sus lecciones para ser reina. Se puso en pie y fue a la mesa donde dejó una misiva a medias para Hagen. Su primo le respondía periódicamente, no con más de una cuartilla pero siempre tenía algo interesante que narrarle. Se había preguntado antes, ¿de pedirle que le dejarán estar en Svartálfheim con él, la dejarían? No lo sabía pero a veces de pensar que todos los elfos eran como Lara, las ansias de visitarlo se le iban.

–Ya estás de pie –dijo una risueña Amora. –Haré que las doncellas nos traigan una ensalada de endivias, finas hierbas y flores de alcaparra…

–¿Podrían también una tarta de requesón con membrillo y manzana? –Héroïque sintió que babeaba en ese instante. Las otras dos aún no habían despertado pero Amora ya las estaba espabilando.

–Sí, supongo que para ti estará bien –le concedió ella.

Comieron frugalmente para entrar en la bañera. Se amarraron el cabello para no mojarlo nuevamente y exfoliaron su piel con harina de alubias, alcanfor y clara de huevo. Las doncellas las dejaron estar dentro. La tina de Amora era lo suficientemente grande para abarcarlas a las cuatro.

–¿Saben? Hay alguien… –empezó Héroïque.

–¿Ertan? –Preguntó Threir.

–Claro que no –dijo ella enrojeciendo violentamente –él es únicamente mi amigo. Un gran amigo –y esperó a que eso quedara bien asentado y de pronto sintió que no tenía más deseos de hablar.

–Todas sabemos que estás prendada de Thor pero lo más probable es que él sólo te vea como una niña a la que hay que darle dulces –le dijo Lara. Héroïque enrojeció pero por otras razones que sólo bochorno. –Es más, seguramente podrían ponerte una niñera y en la misma habitación que la de su hijo –se mofó.

–¿Y Harik sigue asediándote? –Le preguntó Threir a la elfa cambiando de conversación.

–No a últimas fechas, como lo echaron de palacio no puede continuar con su cortejo desde fuera, y no dejaría que me vieran con alguien que ha caído en desgracia –acotó la elfa. –A veces temo que en la corte aesir no haya un buen hombre, alguno que me haga olvidar el aburrimiento –se quejó.

–Conociste a mi primo Hagen –dijo Héroïque que no pudo apartarse por mucho tiempo de la plática –él es muy divertido y galante. –Dijo no sin cierto orgullo.

–Ya… mi tía lo reprendió algunas veces por su comportamiento relajado con las damas de la corte. No veo que tiene de interesante un hombre que va detrás de todas, es decir, aunque seas muy fea seguro te corteja. No le encuentro ningún atractivo –le restó importancia.

Héroïque refunfuñó un poco en norn, algo como: "Seguro a ti no te encontró nada guapa", pero sólo Amora pareció entender.

–Pienso que Héroïque hace bien en no fijarse en cualquier noble, un rey aunque este casado no significa que no esté disponible. Lo que yo no entiendo es la prisa por contraer matrimonio, creo que siendo amante del rey, si está lo suficientemente agradecido, te encontrara un buen partido para cuando dejen su amorío –opinó la aesir. Threir estaba sorprendida con su opinión, pero porque ella no podía darse el lujo hacer algo así, su posición no se lo permitía, no era como Lara que sin importar qué hiciera, al ser una princesa, tendría un marido importante.

Héroïque se sonrojó.

–Lara, tú lo que buscas es un amante –la descubrió Amora.

–Pues sí –respondió la elfa y se soltó a reír.

–Por supuesto, no todas cuentan con mi suerte –se mostró ufana Threir que jamás perdía oportunidad de presumir su noviazgo con Fandral.

–¿Ah sí, y quién será bueno? ¿Einar que está persiguiendo a Karnilla? ¿Harik que esta desterrado de la corte? Los demás son muy viejos o muy jóvenes, ¿o acaso insinúan que debería perseguir a Loki o a Thor?

–Con Loki jamás lograrías nada, todos saben que es amante del elfo oscuro –aportó Threir y casi todas asintieron dándolo por cierto, Lara hizo una mueca de asco. –Yo digo que Ertan, es guapo. –Héroïque se hizo la desentendida.

Mientras ellas discutían el mejor prospecto para Lara, Amora pensó que ella ya había elegido a un amante. Le gustaba Thor, era el único que valía la pena pero tenía un problema, le tenía miedo a Loki y lo que le haría si la descubría. Y el hechicero tenía demasiados oídos bien dispuestos a contarle lo que sucedía en palacio.

.

Fandral estuvo diligente dos días, tratando de convencer a Thor de salir de cacería, siendo tan persuasivo que él mismo le llenaba su copa de un vino norn que él mismo le obsequió. Le reclamó que no hacían nada juntos desde hacía tiempo, y que de todos modos se aburría, para que finalmente Thor accediera a salir. Fandral armó un grupo velozmente para una salida de caza. Volstagg aceptó ir pero Hogun y Sif no pudieron, habían viajado a Gundersheim con la familia del primero para conocerse mejor. Siendo así Fandral invitó a Einar y a las doncellas de la corte.

Se internaron en el bosque, el montero mayor se había adelantado para buscar una presa sobre la cual ponerlos en alerta. Thor reconoció que el aire de los bosques le hizo ponerse de buen humor, la plática trivial de las damas le pareció atractiva ya que ninguna se refería a asuntos de estado.

–Que maravilloso día hace –dijo Threir –el otoño en Alfheim era caluroso casi como una continuación del verano, no como aquí que el viento hace desistir de cualquier actividad a la intemperie; o al menos lo era antes de que llegaran los jötun.

–No hables del tiempo –la amonestó Amora –siempre que la gente habla del tiempo, sé con certeza que quieren decir algo más, y eso me pone nerviosa.

–¿Nerviosa? Pensé que no había tópico alguno que pudiera ponerte así –intervino Thor. Amora se sonrió, coloreando sus mejillas de un lindo tono bermejo. Espoleó el caballo hasta ponerse a la par del rey. –¿Acaso esa es Aarvar? –señaló al alazán que montaba. Thor tenía más que un par de monturas, tenía una caballeriza entera y a su disposición pero desde que su padre lo obsequiara con los sementales no había montado otros más. La yegua que señalaba en ese momento, lo obsequió a las caballerizas reales por lo que no era extraño que Amora la llevara si es que no contaba con uno propio. –Ha sido una buena elección, es rápida y ágil, excelente en la cacería.

–Gracias, su majestad.

–Puedes llamarme Thor.

–Entonces, gracias Thor –le sonrió. Amora observó hacia el frente, a diferencia de las otras damas no llevaba faldas amplias sino pantalones ajustados, del estilo vanir. –Pero debo admitir que no soy una experta cazadora, no negaré que monto bien pero además de todo sacar arco y flecha para matar a un jabalí, eso está fuera de mis capacidades.

–No es un jabalí lo que perseguimos. Los mozos me han dicho que divisaron un ciervo real, uno de los que tienen diez puntas. Es un peregrino, de los que vagan sin manada de bosque en bosque, más fuertes y más salvajes por estar solos.

–Si con eso crees que has logrado tranquilizarme, debo decirte que estás en un gran error.

El montero volvió, la jauría tenía el rastro del ciervo y los mozos lo habían divisado. Los ladridos de los perros, las llamadas de los cuernos de caza y el gran fragor de las galopadas y de las ramas rotas llenaron el bosque. Aquel ciervo no dio vueltas como solían hacer los demás, sorprendió a todos al tomar línea recta hacia el norte. Thor, muy animado, cortó el bosque en línea recta para tomar la delantera y aguardar a que el ciervo saliera al descampado. Se encontró en absoluto silencio, completamente solo sin saber dónde habían desaparecido los perros que ladraban con tanta fuerza ni mediante cual hechizo o sortilegio se habían desaparecido los compañeros. Aarvar hizo su entrada mientras Tanngrijos daba vueltas en medio de los árboles esperando que su jinete le indicara por donde irse. Fandral apareció unos segundos después.

–¿Y el ciervo? –Preguntó el espadachín a lo que el dios del trueno tuvo que encogerse de hombros. El sonido del cuerno de Volstagg les indicó a donde es que debían partir.

Thor vio una masa oscura que huía por la llanura, no podía ser otro más que el ciervo que cazaban. Y así era, un gran animal marrón con la barriga negra. Ya no corría con ligereza, se movía lentamente, deteniéndose algunas veces, fatigado por la persecución a la que era sometido.

–Por la izquierda –le señaló a Fandral para que le ayudara a acorralarlo.

Amora tensó un arco que llevaba y disparó. El venado esquivó el dardo, ella se apresuró a poner otra flecha, disparó un par de veces más hacia las piernas del animal hasta que uno lo golpeó en el muslo. Sin embargo eso no lo detuvo, Amora desistió al tener que sujetar las riendas de Aarvar nuevamente. El animal saltó a un claro donde encontraron al resto del grupo liderado por Volstagg. El león de Asgard levantó una lanza y la arrojó dando en el blanco y mandando al suelo a la bestia El pelirrojo bajó de su montura con una espada corta en la mano para rematar al animal, los demás comprendieron que habían perdido la oportunidad de abatir tal presa y se quedaron en la periferia.

–Chilla como si fuera un humano –comentó Héroïque en voz baja. Lara le lanzó una mirada de fastidio.

–Nadie quería escuchar eso –la reprendió.

El montero y los mozos se apresuraron a desangrar apropiadamente a la presa. La caza se reanudó poco después, prolongándose hasta el medio día. Los mozos amontonaron las presas caídas: el ciervo real y un trío de corzos. Fandral había pedido que levantaran una tienda en medio de la llanura y mientras reían y armaban ruido recordando los momentos destacados de la jornada, los mozos se encargaron de preparar una comida. El vino comenzó muy pronto a correr copiosamente. Las damas demostraron ser expertas en el arte de animar un banquete con danzas, frases salaces y sus canciones. Volstagg les narró algunas de sus aventuras por Asgard, con comentarios intercalados ya fuera de Thor o de Fandral.

En cuanto el león de Asgard terminó su historia, las jóvenes procedieron a reconstruir una escena inventada por ellas pero que en el fondo era una sátira de las costumbres de la corte. Amora era muy buena en ello y no dudó en hacer una parodia del embajador Eredlindon, el cual hacía reír inclusive a Lara.

Fandral había olvidado el decoro del medio día e intercambiaba besos con Threir.

–Estuve pensando… –empezó Amora –me divertí mucho el día de hoy pero en sí no hice más que cabalgar detrás del ciervo, y no me veo desmontando de Aarvar con una espada en mano para matar a un animal pero en arquería no soy tan mala, sólo me falta práctica –insinuó.

Esperó a ver si Thor picaba el anzuelo que ella le había lanzado. Y él lo hizo, además con una sonrisa en la boca.

–¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda? ¿Esto sería una especie de intercambio por las clases de baile que prometiste? –Amora sonrió encantada de qué él lo mencionara.

–Algo así –cedió sin que lo pareciera.

–Veo que tienes cerca tu arco y flechas ¿tan segura estabas de que aceptaría?

–Creía tener buenas oportunidades.

Thor se puso en pie para ayudarle a practicar en ese mismo momento. Amora dejó que le indicara donde debía pararse y señalarle un árbol a lo lejos. Colocó la flecha y tensó el arco con lentitud, luego disparó. El dardo se clavó en una orilla del tronco.

–En mi defensa, auguré que me faltaba práctica –defendió su tino.

–No ha estado nada mal, en la cacería pensé que estabas presumiendo. –Amora compuso un rostro claramente de falsa molestia pero era obvio que Thor estaba bromeando. Se colocó detrás suyo mientras Amora ponía una nueva saeta en la cuerda y le tomó de las manos para ayudarla a apuntar. –Concéntrate, en objetivos cercanos o en el que corre adelante tuyo, espera hasta estar segura. Saca el aire, tensa más el hilo y pégalo a tu mejilla –le pidió. Amora aguardó un segundo más y luego hizo su disparo, esta vez dio casi al centro. Iba a bajar el arco pero Thor no la dejó. –Otra vez –la apremió.

Aceptó hacerlo de nuevo.

–No eres mal maestro, tal vez me planteé abusar de tu amabilidad y pedir clases que incluyan otras armas y habilidades.

–Jamás he enseñado a nadie, esta es la primera vez. –Cuando entrenaba a sus hombres eran más bien combates de práctica, a nadie le había enseñado a sostener la espada desde un principio.

–Nadie lo diría pero ¿no debes acaso entrenar a Hërin llegado el momento? –Thor la soltó para que siguiera en lo suyo.

–Si. A los seis años lo iniciaré en las vías del combate justo como mi padre hizo conmigo pero no sé si pueda ser constante en su educación, al final los deberes reales pueden apartarme de ello y la instrucción no debe ser interrumpida por un día sí y un día no.

–Siempre puedes ponerle un maestre, el de Hërin bien puede ser Fandral –dijo mirando al aludido que los miraba y que les dirigió una sonrisa de suficiencia. –O alguno de tus otros amigos.

–Lo tendré en mente, por cierto si quieres que te enseñe algo, tendrás que usar armadura de entrenamiento.

–Lo haré, mañana mismo estaré en la arena de entrenamiento, ahora si me permites –le hizo señas a un paje para que le tendiera un platillo con comida –deberíamos honrar lo que hemos cazado el día de hoy. –Le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado. –Me tomé la libertad de pedirles a los mozos que trajeran más alimentos aparte de los que se cazaríamos –le mostró que llevaba un pedazo de corzo cubierto de una salsa roja. –Los norn son afectos a comer cosas dulces, de ahí es esta salsa de cerezas y le da un sabor excepcional –le acercó un bocado con un tenedor para que Thor lo probara. La tuvo tan cerca de él, que pudo mirarle con claridad los ojazos verdes que poseía y pudo aspirar las notas de su perfume. Amora tomó una aceituna y se la dio en la boca, era un poco amarga pero a Thor le supo deliciosa.

En voz baja, casi en susurros y ajena a la conversación que los otros mantenían, Amora le recitó anécdotas, poemas o historias de otras personas que lo hicieron reír a cada palabra. Ella le pasó dulces, hogazas de pan y vino sacado quién sabe de dónde y esbozó una sonrisa cada vez que él aceptó tomar los bocados de sus dedos. Thor se sintió agobiado, con todos los sentidos extasiados.

Las risas de Volstagg lo trajeron a la realidad y a la conversación de los demás. Había perdido la noción del tiempo pero sintió que pasaron horas enteras desde que se sentó a comer.

–Creo que es tiempo de irnos –les dijo a los demás.

.

Erwel volvió una semana después de Høstblót, pues aún tras la clausura del evento debía asegurarse de la limpieza de la ciudad, de que su informe sobre el mismo fuera puntilloso y preciso para Faida y Loki, que estaba seguro que lo revisaría cuando volviera de Svartálfheim. Aprovechó su tiempo para un asunto más particular, estaba haciendo los trámites para expropiar cientos de hectáreas pertenecientes a Dregni, un cervecero de baja nobleza; para ampliar el coto de caza permitido para la población. Era un proyecto que inició su antecesor al que Erwel poco le prestó atención hasta que encontró que era conciso y provechoso para Harokim. Tras echarlo a andar, volvió a Valaskialf.

Lo primero que hizo, tras ponerse al día con lo que sucedía en palacio fue invitar a Amora a cenar. No necesitó mentir acerca del número de invitados, aún a sabiendas de que Amora podría pensar que deseaba conquistarla, no era tan tonta como para desdeñarlo de esa manera. Era de esas mujeres que consideraban una descortesía negarse a una invitación aunque el que la hiciera, le fuera indeseable. Hizo que cocinaran pescado envuelto en tocino, estofado de conejo, leche helada con miel, pastelillos de limón e hidromiel. También encargó a Yrsa algunos obsequios aunque su amiga no tenía ni idea de a manos de quién iban a parar. Por supuesto que Amora se presentó a tiempo. La vio recorrer la estancia buscando la presencia de alguien más.

La hizo tomar asiento, lo cual ella hizo con un gesto elegante, y le sirvió la primera copa. Amora apenas si remojó los labios.

–Me honra con su invitación Lord Erwel pero no puedo evitar preguntarme a qué se debe la ocasión.

El gobernador no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Mi lady, es usted encantadora por lo que no es necesario tener una excusa para verla –le sonrió –pero no tema, no estoy haciendo un avance amoroso sobre usted, simplemente estoy repitiendo la opinión de otra persona, y la mía también. –Erwel había pensado en el asunto a proponer y decidió que no podía parecer que él estaba desesperado por su ayuda, prefería que ella pensara que él estaba dispuesto a auxiliarla, no se le olvidaba que Amora fue la mujer que ayudó a hundir a Finnur.

–¿Y quién es la otra persona?

–Una cuyo nombre no puedo mencionar.

–Su amigo me parece bastante tímido ¿así que Lord Erwel, hace usted de casamentera?

–Algo así –dijo él –él la ha estado observando y la ha encontrado deliciosa. Su piel le recuerda a esta otra persona, a un durazno. Este año los duraznos están tiernos, voluptuosos, maduros para la cosecha.

–¿Ah si? –Amora se rió, sin apenas abrir los labios, parecía encontrar divertido lo que le decía. –¿Me tiene un mensaje de esta persona misteriosa?

–Eso vendrá más tarde, es más, me gustaría saber si está dispuesta a recibir el mensaje.

–Tengo una mente abierta, Lord Erwel. Siempre recibo a los mensajeros, leo cuidadosamente las palabras escritas pero no siempre acepto lo que se me dice en ellos.

–Eso demuestra lo inteligente que es, siempre se deben rechazar las proposiciones a menos que sean irresistibles.

–E incluso también en esos casos –agregó ella.

Uno de los pajes se acercó a servirle un corte de carne y un poco más de hidromiel. Ambos se sonrieron como si cenar juntos fuera una costumbre de antaño.

–Algunas proposiciones serían irresistibles para cualquier mujer, sería entonces aconsejable aceptarlas, especialmente si llevan a los aposentos del rey –le sugirió, disfrutó de ver como los ojos verdes de Amora brillaron de entusiasmo. Su hijo mayor le había contado lo sucedido en una cacería, en la cual la rubia se había demostrado muy íntima con Thor, si ella quería ir en pos de él, Erwel la alentaría aunque para ello tuviera que enturbiar la verdad. –El mensaje que tengo no es de viva voz pero si tiene toda la intensión de transformarse en un correo para un encuentro a solas.

–Es tentador –aceptó ella –pero me temo que aceptar ese mensaje atraerá la furia de otra persona. –Erwel asintió. Comprendió que Amora temiera a la reacción de Loki, después de lo que sufrió Ventle nadie quería verse descubierto por el hechicero, mucho menos ella.

–Deje que otras personas se encarguen de la ira de ese individuo, personas como yo, personas como otros concejales que estarían más que dispuestos a defenderla. Es más, quería ofrecerle estas prendas como una prueba de la sinceridad de nuestras palabras –dijo e hizo una seña a sus sirvientes que de inmediato llevaron un baúl. Lo colocaron al lado de la mujer y lo abrieron ante ella, dentro contenía varios vestidos de preciosa hechura, adornados con perlas, hilo de oro o de plata. Amora no pudo evitar tocar uno de ellos y descubrir que la tela era muy suave. Eran un ajuar digno de una reina. –Sólo, piénselo –le pidió.

El resto de la velada no se volvió a tocar el tema.

.

Su rutina era simple, se levantaba a altas horas de la mañana para arreglarse lentamente con solo Snotra, su doncella, a su lado, después tomaba un almuerzo con el resto de las damas de la corte en las que se contaban las noticias traídas por sus doncellas o algún pensamiento que hubieran anotado en sus diarios de cabecera. Continuaban con una tarde de artes o una salida de paseo, luego toda la noche era de fiestas o más salidas pero está vez por la ciudad. Amora regresaba a sus aposentos hasta la madrugada pero desde que decidió ir en pos de Thor, todo ello cambió.

Se levantó con las primeras luces del alba para acudir a entrenar con él. Erwel le regaló una armadura parecida a la de las skjaldmö aunque por supuesto Amora cambió los pantalones por unos ajustados estilo vanir para montar, unas botas más largas e incluía más arreglo. Ella llegaba al final como el rey le indicó para tomar más lecciones de arquería. Se sabía observada por todos, excepto por las doncellas que antes acosaban a Thor, todas habían tenido trágicos accidentes con su cabello, con su piel, con su montura o inclusive indiscretos chismes que las sacaron del foco público.

Desde que llegó a Valaskialf, a Amora no le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir quien vigilaba para quien. Un ejemplo claro era la arena de entrenamiento, el hired sentado en los escalones que afilaba una espada con una piedra de amolar era informante de Erwel y de Harma. El einheriar que vigilaba la zona era de Ragnheidur, y su compañero de armas hacía lo mismo para los embajadores de Vanaheim y Svartálfheim. El paje que pasaba vino para Thor y Fandral, era de Valdis y Ari, y por tanto que venía siendo de Loki. El ulfhednar que entrenaba a escasos pasos informaba a Hagbard y tenía entendido que para un líder gremial. Amora conocía esos detalles porque eran las doncellas quienes le contaban los sucesos de palacio.

Era por esta vigía continua que sabía que en cuanto hiciera un movimiento, Loki se enteraría pero ahora que Erwel prometió protegerla podía aventurarse en el juego.

Cuando terminaba el entrenamiento, Thor y ella se separaran pero se veían en la noche pues Erwel se colaba a las cenas de su rey, y si ella no estaba invitada, él la llevaba como acompañante. Pero eso no era muy efectivo, en opinión de la rubia, pues las charlas derivaban inmediatamente hacía la política. Hablaban tanto de ella que inclusive una vez opinó en contra de un argumento de Ragnheidur.

"¿Y usted qué sabe de política?" Le había espetado él, molesto.

"Hablan tanto de ello que ya me he formado una opinión" se expresó. Amora notó que a Thor le gustó aquello.

Igualmente se quejó con Erwel, le agradeció su ayuda pero le dijo que tenían que hacerlo a su manera. Así que le pidió que agendara con el rey como siempre hacía pero que no se presentara. Ni él, ni Ragnheidur, ni que se hiciera acompañar de Hagbard y mucho menos de Harma, quien a últimas fechas parecía aún más irritado que antes porque no lograba el perdón para su hijo. Ella haría que Faida estuviera presente, acercaría al resto de las damas de la corte y vería que al menos dos de los tres guerreros estuvieran ahí. Fandral le era cercano y ya que Threir estaría ahí, contaría con la presencia del espadachín. A la única que no se atrevía a acercarse así como así, era a Sif pero para eso estaba Volstagg. Arregló todo con rapidez pero con lo único que no contó fue conque Valdis hubiera agendado a un grupo de señores gremiales para la cena con su rey.

–No se puede –le dijo el mayordomo. –Estos señores llevan semanas esperando para reunirse con el rey, no puedo disponer de más asientos ni más comida de esta manera y menos si el rey no me lo ordena –le dejó en claro de forma ruda. –No se puede, no se hará.

O eso pensó él.

Amora mandó a su doncella a informar a sus invitados que había cambiado la sede de la cena a sus propias alcobas en vez de uno de los salones del palacio, con la excusa de que así sería más íntimo y divertido. Luego la envío a avisarle de lo sucedido a Lord Erwel, pidiéndole que la tuviera informada de cuando la reunión con los gremios se empezara a tornar fastidiosa para Thor y que se encargara de sacarlo de ahí en ese momento.

Mientras la cena de Amora se tornaba velozmente en una fiesta, Snotra iba de un lado a otro dándole noticias y pronto llegó con la que ella más esperaba. Thor iba en camino acompañado de Erwel. La comida de los gremios había durado una hora escasamente. Ambos aparecieron unos minutos después y el de Harokim se excusó diciendo que iría a por Hagbard pero no volvió, como acordaron. La rubia se aproximó con una copa en la mano para él, Thor se la llevó a los labios.

–¡Thor! ¡Pensamos que llegarías cuando tuvieras la edad de tu padre! –Lo embromó Fandral.

Tomó asiento al lado de sus dos amigos. Héroïque estaba cantando acompañada por Threir, la música la interpretaba un bardo. Era una melodía alfh llamada "calderero, vete de mi pueblo", más de taberna que de palacio y que precisamente por eso a todos les soltaba risas. La norn la cantaba con entusiasmo y mímica. Einar estaba ahí aún sin la presencia de Karnilla, estaba siendo solicito con Héroïque, todos sabían que buscaba la intervención de la menor para conseguir el afecto de la reina norn. Era él que más le aplaudía cuando ella hacía énfasis golpeando el suelo con un pie.

Lara meneaba la cabeza pero sonreía al lado de Bileygr, el cual había tomado el relevo de Harik para conquistarla. La música cesó y el bardo continuó amenizando la reunión. Amora aplaudía y dirigía la atención de todos a diferentes actividades, ya fuera una competencia de beber más rápido o al juego de "adivina al noble", una mímica donde debían adivinar a quién se estaba imitando. A nadie le gustaría ser la burla pero todos carcajeaban y coreaban los nombres de generales y concejales. En algún punto la música se disipó por un momento y todos se desbandaron en pláticas privadas o a otras actividades espoleadas por la marejada de alcohol. Threir y Fandral habían desaparecido misteriosamente sin que nadie recordara cuando lo hicieron.

Thor se sintió lleno de pronto. Había bebido y comido mucho, había hablado con Lara y con Threir, dos personas con las que usualmente no cruzaba jamás la palabra y ambas le habían parecido divertidas en su manera. Amora se dejó caer a su lado, parecía tan cansada como él y sin embargo no se dijeron nada inmediatamente.

–¿No odias eso? –Le preguntó ella de pronto –los silencios incómodos, no entiendo por qué tenemos que hablar tonterías para sentirnos cómodos.

–No lo sé, es una buena pregunta.

–Te diré qué haremos, iré por algo más de beber y mientras tanto, tú piensas un tema para hablar –le pidió pero no dejó que él consintiera sino que se puso en pie y lo dejó por un instante, cuando volvió, le dio un jarro de cerveza. Habían ido variando desde vino norn hasta pasar por bebidas alfh y terminar con cerveza as. –¿Pensaste en algo qué decir? –Abordó de inmediato el punto.

–La verdad es que sí, pero me agradas y no me gustaría ofenderte –dijo Thor indeciso acerca de lo que quería saber de ella.

–Vaya –se emocionó Amora –me parece que lo que vas a decir no es una charla típica.

–No lo es, pero me tienes que prometer no ofenderte –pidió.

–Puedo prometerte no ofenderme pero me parece una petición tramposa, pues puede que mi respuesta natural sea sentirme deshonrada y entonces habría roto mi promesa. Eso sería una doble desgracia pero ya qué veo que necesitas de mi palabra, te la doy –le soltó –pero acaso ¿no es más emocionante cuando no tienes permiso?

Thor terminó convenciéndose de que lo era. La miró de frente.

–Hay un rumor que me dijeron de ti. Dicen que la esposa de un amante tuyo, hizo un escándalo cuando se enteró de lo que sucedía entre ambos y tú te ofreciste a dejar de ver a su esposo y a entregarle un collar valioso para resarcir su honor –hizo una pausa –pero ella se negó. Sólo quería una cosa a cambio: A ti. –Le dijeron además que eso había pasado en Alfheim pero decidió no ser tan específico ya que seguramente Amora conocía el rumor.

Amora apenas si se sorprendió.

–Vaya, ¿quién te dijo tal cosa?

–Ellos –dijo sin especificar.

–Me parece que ellos hablan mucho pero eso no fue lo qué paso, lo único de lo cual la mujer se quejó fue porque su esposo no la atendía adecuadamente y esperaba que yo le dijera consejos sobre cómo mejorar como amante –terminó con una sonrisa.

Thor rió, ella hizo lo mismo. Y él levantó las manos como si fuera culpable.

–Sé que no es confiable escuchar lo que dicen de todo el mundo pero me intrigó lo suficiente como para que te preguntara.

–No te tienes que disculpar por la curiosidad, al contrario, alabo a la gente que no se queda callada –le disculpó. Le hizo una seña a Snotra para que le acercara varios cojines en los cuáles recostarse por un momento y la doncella le hizo una seña. Aquella reunión estaba lejos de terminar, sus invitados no sabían que estaba a punto de entrar más comida, chuletas de cordero en salsa de miel y clavo de olor, pato salado, jabalí salpicado con salsa de moras y brochetas de ganso y paloma. Y como si pudiera faltar, un poco de salak–larnin, aquella bebida alfh que embotaba los sentidos, poca, sólo lo suficiente para tenerlos a todos despiertos y entretenidos.

Sin darse cuenta se habían quedado callados pero a Amora no le pareció que estuvieran buscando algo que decir, se sintió en paz y contenta, sólo bebiendo y sintiéndolo a su lado. Hubiera dejado prolongar el momento pero sintió la imperiosa necesidad de decir algo.

–Así es como sabes que encontraste a alguien especial, cuando te puedes quedar callado y estar cómodo en silencio –le dijo.

.

Amora pensó en enviar primero a Snotra delante de ella pero finalmente decidió hacer aquello sola. Se presentó en las habitaciones de Karnilla y de Héroïque y le pidió a la doncella de ésta que anunciara su llegada para la reina. La rubia llevaba puesto un vestido azul turquesa de mangas largas y cuello alto, el cabello suelto le ocultaba en parte el rostro. Cuando llegó Karnilla, Amora miró de soslayo a la doncella y ésta comprendió de inmediato despidiéndola.

–Lamento molestarte pero temo que estoy en un brete.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –Le preguntó Karnilla.

Amora se buscó los botones del vestido y los fue abriendo para poder sacar los brazos. Le mostró a la norn. La bruja se acercó a ella y le tomó el brazo para mirarlo de cerca. Tenía los antebrazos dolorosamente enrojecidos e inflamados. Aquel exantema le corría también por el pecho y el cuello, inclusive su rostro estaba algo inflamado.

–Tengo un aceite, de componentes que me son traídos desde lejos, temo que alguien logró corromper a uno de los pajes para que los alterase –dijo. No desconfiaba de Snotra quien al ver lo que le sucedía a su piel se había puesto nerviosa y mostró en su rostro tanto dolor como si ella hubiera sido la afectada.

–¿Los traes contigo? –Amora asintió y sacó de entre sus mangas un pequeño tarro de color oscuro. Karnilla lo abrió y lo olfateó pero no había aroma delator aunque captó algunos de los ingredientes de aquella crema. –Alcanfor, sábila, caléndula, romero y…

–Cúrcuma –dijo Amora. –No sé con qué la alteraron, no huele ni se ve diferente, pero no me he puesto nada más hoy.

Karnilla le pidió que la siguiera hacia el interior de sus estancias. Karnilla tenía un pequeño estudio, bien iluminado aunque tan inusual que cuando la rubia lo vio no pudo pensar otra cosa más que: Bruja. La pared frontal era más bien una estantería abarrotadas de escritos, de diferentes tamaños con tapas de diferentes colores, algunos de pie, algunos acostados sobre otros. Parecían más apuntes que libros. Y la pared contraria a esa contenía frascos de cristal. Parecían pociones pero Amora no se arriesgaría a calificarlas a sí de buenas a primeras, ninguna tenía etiquetas, y eran de variados colores. Algunos de aspecto sospechoso y con colores asquerosos mientras que otros eran oscuros impidiendo ver lo que tenían en su interior. La rubia apartó la mirada cuando halló la cabeza de un zorro y la cola de un lagarto conservados en un líquido verde.

Karnilla estaba poniendo a calentar el contenido del tarro en un caldero, que daba a la chimenea. Amora tuvo cuidado de no rozar las plantas que crecían en macetas. El lugar tenía un poco de polvo pero no abandono. La rubia imaginó que era la norn la que se encargaba del aseo de ese sitio.

–¿Por qué alguien querría perjudicarte así? –Le preguntó.

Amora se encogió de hombros.

–Por venganza o envidia –dijo pensando en las jóvenes a las cuáles ordenó tuvieran "accidentes". –Por odio –enumeró. Podía ser porque quisieran impedirle continuar en su seducción o por el contrario porque la desearan tanto que prefirieran lastimarla antes de permitirle ser de alguien más.

–No pensé que alguien pudiera odiarte.

–Lo contrario al amor no es el odio, es la indiferencia. Así que, quien me odia tiene sentimientos tan fuertes por mí, que es casi como si me amara. –Las preguntas de Karnilla le hacían pensar a Amora que era verdad que casi no salía de sus estancias ni de su mundo como Héroïque decía en sus conversaciones. –Me gustan tus plantas –dijo cambiando el tema, mirándolas de cerca pero sin tocarlas. –Pero algunas de ellas deberían estar en tierra y no en macetas.

–He querido trasplantarlas a los jardines pero no se me ha concedido más espacio del que tengo –le dijo Karnilla.

–¿Por qué en los jardines? ¿Por qué no mejor en un invernadero? –Le preguntó. Amora pudo ver en los ojos de Karnilla que ella misma no se había hecho esa pregunta hasta ese momento.

–No hay uno en Asgard –dijo la bruja por fin.

Amora la miró seriamente sin sonreír porque no se estaba burlando sobre ese hecho, sólo pensó que ese no era un problema en realidad. No para quienes ostentaban el poder o tenían amigos influyentes que podían hacer sus deseos realidad. Ambas prestaron atención al caldero cuando este soltó chispas.

–Es algo muy básico, ortiga. Con eso lo alteraron, no despide olor ni cambia el color. ¿Para qué lo usas?

–Para conservar la piel fresca y saludable. Me desvelo mucho y no quiero que la falta de un descanso apropiado haga parecer que soy un draugr a medio día –le dijo. –Estás cremas las preparo yo misma con los ingredientes que encargo, la persona que ha arruinado este aceite no sabe lo que me ha hecho, es como si… –Amora intentó pensar en algo que le importara igualmente a Karnilla y dio rápidamente con ello. –Como si… entraran aquí y pusieran algo en tus pociones. –La mirada severa que puso la bruja, le dio a entender que se habían entendido.

Karnilla se puso en pie, revisó sus estanterías. Tomó un aceite, otra botella con una plasta y Amora no supo distinguir lo demás pero estaba preparando algo para ella y Amora estaba segura de que era la cura.

–Te daré algo que te quitará el escozor de inmediato y también… –rebuscó una botella de un líquido transparente –esto te desintoxicará, debes beberlo aunque sabe amargo –se lo tendió y Amora ni siquiera preguntó lo que era, lo ingirió en el acto. –Deberías… –empezó la norn –quitarle el alcanfor a tu receta, es refrescante al momento pero a largo plazo te resecará la piel; y la cúrcuma es más efectiva si la disuelves en una infusión que si te la pones en la piel. –Amora asintió con mucha atención tomando nota mental de los concejos de la norn.

Acabaron tomando té juntas y hablando de botánica. Amora se fijaba mucho en ello buscando recetas, plantas e ingredientes que pudiera usar para sus cosméticos.

–Yo fabrico una crema para afeitar que suelo enviar a mi primo Hagen, es dulce y él siempre se la come y se la termina muy rápido. Me la paso reprendiéndolo y haciéndole notar que no es un dulce lo que le mando –Amora se rió al oírla. Le resultaba muy inteligente e interesante. Pensó que Karnilla debería salir más.

–¿Sabes? Tienes buen olfato y me apuesto que el sentido del gusto de un catador de vinos. He estado pensando en organizar cierto evento relacionado con la cocina, me honraría que fueras juez. –Karnilla mostró interés que ella logró estirar hasta convertir en una promesa.

.

Releyó la última carta de Loki fechada dos días atrás. Había partido hacia el observatorio de Svartálfheim con su maestro. Thor la tomó de nuevo sólo para constatar lo que ya sabía, que el retorno de su amado estaba más lejano de lo que creía. Pensó en una respuesta pero ahora que sabía que Loki no podía contestarle velozmente, no supo qué decirle aparte de un: _Vuelve ya, te necesito_. La acomodó en uno de sus cajones, pensaría en ella a lo largo del día y pondría mejores palabras a su añoranza.

Leyó el reporte de Geirolf, el hermano menor de Gellir que era capitán de los einheriar de ciudad. Hablaba de los ciento cincuenta puestos vacantes que aún le faltaban para completar los mil que Loki había ordenado enlistar. Thor había concedido cincuenta a las skjaldmö que se presentaron aboliendo la prohibición a mujeres guerreras. Sif se lo había agradecido y mucho.

–Mi rey –entró Fafnir –el general de los berserkir, Hogun –le anunció.

Su amigo entró con su calma habitual hasta él. Thor le señaló un sofá que tenía ahí, en el cual usualmente Fandral estaba recostado platicándole cualquier anécdota. Sin embargo Hogun prefirió quedarse en pie. Thor tuvo la seguridad de qué no había ido ahí a beber vino y charlar de los viejos tiempos.

–¿Te interrumpo? –Le pregunto en cambió.

–No, no trabajo en nada que pueda resolver por ahora. Aún faltan puestos en los einheriar y tanto alfh como varios ases los han estado solicitando pero no quisiera apresurarme, aún creo poder lograr la aprobación de la ciudadanía a tiempo –se explayó.

–He oído mucho del asunto en la arena de combate, en su mayoría son comentarios negativos. –Hogun jamás se andaba por las ramas y al igual que Thor, no era alguien que dijera mentiras. –Los ases no aceptan fácilmente a los alfh porque fueron nuestros enemigos en la guerra anterior, igual que los norn y los jötun, sólo que los dos últimos no están en la ciudad pidiendo ciudadanía. La única vez que los he visto trabajar juntos fue en la batalla de Jötunheim, porque ambos teníamos un enemigo en común.

–¿Quieres que les busque una causa en común? –Hogun asintió. –Pensé que la construcción de la ciudad los uniría pero… ha obrado el efecto contrario.

–Los ases piensan que es para los alfh y además –Hogun hizo una pausa –el hecho de que haya tanta admisión a los extranjeros causa irritación, antaño les exigimos pelear contra ellos y ahora les exigimos aceptarlos. Somos un pueblo de guerreros Thor, ¿con quién vamos a luchar ahora?

Al dios del tueno le gustaría bromear con ello pero sabía que no podía. Lo pensó seriamente un momento.

–¿Mercenarios? –Hogun hizo un gesto con la cara, aceptando a medias la idea.

–Quería hablarte de los elfos oscuros –abordó su tema. –He estado investigando por medio de uno de mis capitanes, cada día hay más elfos oscuros de los que presumíamos. –Hogun estaba ahí con la idea de preguntarle a Thor si sabía de ello pero al ver su rostro de sorpresa, supo de inmediato que no. –Por Geirolf, a quién me tomé el atrevimiento de interrogar, sé que no han estado en las mazmorras por ningún motivo y se comportan civilmente– salvó un incidente que Sif le contó pero en vista de que no capturaron a ningún elfo en aquella ocasión, prefirió no decirlo. –¿Loki te dijo algo de sus permisos?

–No, con todo lo sucedido los elfos oscuros no estaban en nuestra lista de prioridades –le dijo. –¡Fafnir! Pídele a Ari el último censo de los elfos oscuros –le ordenó. Aguardó un instante y al otro, su secretario volvió con Ari, y con el informe en mano. –¿Cuántos me dijiste que son ahora? –Le preguntó a Hogun.

–Trescientos.

Thor dejó el informe a un lado.

–Para nada los cincuenta que llegaron –murmuró Thor. –Fafnir, dale una citación a Svadilfari para que explique esta situación –le pidió. Fafnir asintió.

–Su majestad –intervino Ari –Svadilfari ya pidió una cita para hablar con usted, está agendado para dentro de dos días, ¿quiere que lo recorramos?

–No –aceptó Thor –si de por sí va a venir, será mejor que tratemos todo en una sola ocasión. Retírense –les pidió a sus secretarios. Mientras estos se marchaban, alcanzaron a escuchar que le decía al estoico guerrero. –Loki ya me había advertido que para enlazar a los mundos iba a tomar más trabajo que unos cuántos tratados ¿se te ocurre alguna otra idea?

.

Svadilfari se presentó en palacio. Los einheriar le dispensaron su habitual trato rudo. Tulk a veces le decía que tenía una vena masoquista pues se presentaba en un sitio donde lo trataban mal, pudiendo enviar sus informes de la construcción con un mensajero. El anciano tenía razón, y Svadilfari no le confió que hacía todo eso para poder ver a Karnilla y a Ari; y así enterarse de noticias de Loki. Su amigo les había escrito escasamente, presumiéndoles de sus lecciones de magia con Lord Aldor y narrándoles algunas cosas de Svartálfheim. Le entregó su reporte a Ari quien lo miró como si quisiera decirle algo pero, el secretario de Thor, Fafnir estaba a la vista. En ausencia de su amo, Ari laboraba con el dios del trueno quien había asumido los asuntos de la ciudad. Svadilfari se marchó a paso lento sabiendo que Ari iba a alcanzarlo.

–Por aquí –le dijo un paje, guiándolo a los pisos inferiores de palacio hasta una serie de corredores con puertas idénticas, aquel lo dejó en un cuarto algo pequeño aunque acogedora. –Ari vendrá en seguida –le dijo el paje y se perdió de vista a toda prisa. El elfo supo que estaba sin duda en la habitación de Ari. Había pocos efectos personales a la vista, libros en su mayoría, aunque también había un lienzo en el que el secretario estaba trabajando. Se trataba de un paisaje, un lago con un bosque de fondo.

Svadilfari no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que el joven de ojos rasgados apareciera.

–Hogun sabe de los elfos que ayudaste a entrar en Asgard –le soltó sin siquiera saludarlo.

–¿Hogun? –Svadilfari asintió reconociendo a aquel de quien Ari le hablaba.

–Lo conozco, su familia ha empleado a la mía durante años allá en Gundersheim, es un tipo listo y honorable. Se dio cuenta del problema e hizo que te investigaran, y se lo ha dicho al rey Thor.

Svadilfari tuvo que sentarse de la impresión, esto podría ser el final de sus días en Asgard.

–¿Qué puedo hacer?

–Cometiste un grave error –le dijo Ari. Loki sabía y le había dado permiso de meter unos pocos más de los suyos en la ciudad, el problema era que cuando la noticia se supo llegaron más, y seguían llegando, ahora tenía trescientos; viviendo sin permiso del rey. –Pero lo hecho, hecho está. –Ari caviló un momento. –Iba a hacer que te citaran y eso se hace mediante los einheriar que con mucho gusto te hubieran hecho venir a rastras. Le dije que tienes ya una audiencia programa dentro de dos días para que no hiciera eso –le explicó Ari. Svadilfari no tenía la cita previa pero agendarle un hueco era lo más fácil que podía hacer quién manejaba la agenda del rey; pero eso era todo lo que Ari podía hacer por el elfo oscuro, eso y darle un consejo. –Vete con lady Faida, pídele que le hable al rey favorablemente de tu gente, que le endulce el oído y vete pensando que le dirás a nuestro soberano de porqué te tomas esas libertades y te sugiero que no menciones el nombre de Loki, le molestará escucharlo salir de tus labios.

Svadilfari le agradeció el consejo y se marchó. Ari lo había socorrido pues estaba seguro de que eso le ordenaría Loki si estuviera en Asgard. Salió de su habitación y se encaminó de regreso al despacho de Thor. Sentía que Fafnir lo vigilaba y pretendía actuar como si fuera su jefe, cuando en realidad estaban a la par.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó una voz sorprendiéndolo. Ari se sobresaltó y se encontró cara a cara con Ertan. –Es raro verte fuera del despacho del rey, hasta se dice que tienes una cama para pernoctar en ese sitio. –Ertan era mayor en edad y rango que Ari. Muy serio e inescrutable en sus pensamientos, aunque cuando algo dejaba traslucir eso quedaba muy claro. Una de esas cosas innegables era que Ertan despreciaba a Svadilfari. Cuando lo vio sonreírle, Ari tuvo la certeza de que no había visto al elfo oscuro saliendo de sus aposentos.

–Me sentí mal –mintió Ari. Ertan le puso la mano en la frente.

–Te ves algo pálido, aunque bien podría ser por lo poco que te pega el sol.

–¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿No estás de guardia? –Ertan se sonrojó y se alejó. Ari entendió al punto. Una doncella, había bajado a las habitaciones de los siervos para verse con alguien. Lo dejó y se alejó de vuelta a su sitio de trabajo.

–Ari –escuchó que lo llamaba, –un día deberíamos tomarnos una copa juntos.

–Cuando quieras, invita a Gellir y a su hermano –le dijo sin volver sobre sus pasos y se marchó para darle privacidad al capitán de la guardia.

.

Faida era hermosa. Svadilfari no pudo evitar pensar eso contemplando sus rasgos suaves, sus ojos almendrados y el largo cabello castaño que le caía suave sobre los hombros. Iba vestida como cualquier otro concejal, con camisa de mangas largas de color blanco, pantalones ajustados y botas claveteadas, muy asgardianas, llevaba encima un abrigo. Aunque sus ropas eran algo masculinas llevaba puestos aretes de perlas que hacían juego con un collar. No se maquillaba mientras laboraba, aunque en el compromiso de Sif, el elfo oscuro, la había visto con los labios pintados de carmín y los ojos enmarcados con bistre.

La concejal estaba haciendo girar entre sus dedos un diamante rosa del tamaño de un guisante. Una rareza de mucho valor, que un ojo conocedor, como el de ella, sabría valorar. Provenían de Svartálfheim pero ninguno de los dos iba a mencionar la palabra "contrabando" ni por error.

–Soy toda oídos –le dijo dando por buena aquella joya y devolviéndola al saquito donde media docena más de esas piedras preciosas se hacinaban. Porque claro él no esperaba que Faida lo ayudase porque sí. En el pasado la tesorera le había demostrado aprecio a su obra y confianza, pero de eso a que fuesen amigos había mucho tramo por recorrer. A espaldas de la joven la llamaban "mercenaria" y se decía que en lugar de corazón tenía un libro de cuentas.

Svadilfari no le mintió. Le contó, sin dar números, que había ayudado a varios miembros de su raza a instalarse en Asgard.

–Ya lo sabía –dijo Faida y Svadilfari se planteó seriamente que era muy indiscreto. –Leo tus reportes y me di cuenta de que acabarás el muro mucho antes del tiempo que tú mismo proyectaste en un inicio. Y la razón sólo puede ser, o que te has vuelto más poderoso en tu hechicería, lo cual no creo; o que tienes más manos ayudándote. A cambio de tu ayuda trabajan contigo, ¿cierto? Es una buena forma de tenerlos a la mano para que no se desmadren y de que no te acusen de simplemente soltarlos por la ciudad, además de que puedes aducir que son parte de tu flota que han venido a reunirse contigo tardíamente. –Svadilfari tomó nota de lo astuta que ella era. –¿Tienes el apoyo de Loki en esto?

–Sí –dijo la verdad a medias. –Pero me temo que el rey Thor se ha enterado de otra manera, según me confiaron.

–Ari –adivinó Faida una vez más. –Y lo hace por tu cercanía con su amo. Y seguro te dijo que vinieras conmigo.

–Eres la mujer más omnisciente que he conocido –le dijo Svadilfari.

–Hablaré con Thor, le contaré el buen trabajo que haces, y le explicaré que el impacto de tu gente en la ciudad, en términos de economía, ha sido positivo. –Eso no valía un puñado de diamantes rosas y los dos lo sabían. –E igual pediré a cierta amiga mía que lo ponga de buenas. ¿Para cuando dices que vas a verlo?

.

Ari lo anunció. La audiencia no tendría lugar en el salón del trono sino en el despacho de Thor. Fafnir estaba ahí y le dirigió una mirada hosca al elfo oscuro, una que dejaba en claro que pensaba que no era digno de estar en presencia del rey. Svadilfari no se extrañó por ello. Ari no dio señales de siquiera conocerlo, se mostró distante y eso era necesario. Lo que si sorprendió al arquitecto fue encontrarse con lady Amora sentada a la diestra de Thor, conversando amenamente con él. El dios del trueno lo miró y le hizo una señal de acercarse. Svadilfari así lo hizo, le dio una marcada reverencia y esperó a que le diera permiso de hablar.

–Accedí a la audiencia que solicitaste y no niego que estoy intrigado por lo que tengas que decirme.

–Alteza –inició Svadilfari con un discurso que había preparado de antemano. –Vengo a solicitar con la máxima humildad, amnistía para mi gente. –Thor se mostró interesado. Svadilfari llevaba un pergamino con el nombre y número de elfos oscuros que estaban en esos momentos en Asgard. –Cómo ya sabe, mi flota era reducida en número y vinimos en busca de trabajo; pero ahora se nos han sumado varios elfos más los cuales requieren de un lugar en el cual refugiarse de la incesante caza de la que son víctimas.

Thor desenrolló aquel documento y se fijó en la cifra, no se mostró sorprendido, así que Hogun ya lo habría informado.

–Lo usual, cuando se pide amnistía, es requerirla primero y arribar después, no como estás haciendo tú, y de manera algo tardada, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? –Thor lo miró y el arquitecto no se atrevió a mentir.

–Ocho meses mi señor. Aunque no todos, los últimos llegaron hace tres. –Thor negó. –Ninguno es un criminal, ninguno es mercenario, son comerciantes atacados sin motivo. Cuando supieron que el reino dorado nos había abierto sus puertas no pudieron evitar tener la esperanza de residir aquí. No lo mencioné a nadie, pero no pretendía engañarlos, tan sólo esperaba que les resultásemos insignificantes.

Thor se quedó meditando un momento, no estaba complacido con la situación. Svadilfari le había dicho a Tulk que si no volvía era porque estaba arrestado; y que sí eso ocurría lo mejor que podían hacer era huir. Thor era el soberano más poderoso de los nueve mundos. Svadilfari estaba seguro de que él no le era de su agrado y que lo toleraba en su palacio debido a Loki y nada más. Miró al dios del trueno con recato, seguramente Thor ya habría escuchado los rumores de que era amante de Loki. Estaba claro que no los había creído porque entonces en vez de concederle una audiencia seguro le habría dado una paliza. Svadilfari quería quedarse con su gente en Asgard, pero si Thor le negaba eso, esperaba que los dejase partir sin incidentes violentos.

Mientras Thor leía por encima el censo de elfos oscuros que le había pasado, Amora le dirigió la palabra.

–Conocí unos elfos oscuros en Nornheim –habló la rubia beldad. –Comerciaban con muchos productos, entre ellos, armas de los enanos. Se metieron en un lío porque el general Bran les prohibió que le vendieran a los clanes rivales de los aesir, o sea todos, y resultó que cuando los amonestaron ya lo habían hecho. –Svadilfari no pudo evitar sonreír. –Tu gente sin duda es interesante. Se dice que no tienen honor, yo creo que eso es muy exagerado, esa carencia no tiene que ver con la raza sino con la persona. Aunque lo que si son, es unos bribones que saben saltarse las leyes.

Svadilfari se ofendió pero entonces reparó en algo. Lady Amora llevaba puestos unos aretes hechos de diamantes rosas. Lady Amora notó lo que él miraba y le sonrió.

–Decir que no obedecemos las leyes, es una frase muy fuerte mi lady. Pero ¿quién podría culparnos por querer vivir bajo la luz de los aesir, amparados en la paz construida por el linaje de Bor? –Thor se lo quedó mirando. –Se nos trata como plagas y a veces nos lo hemos buscado pero en esta ocasión espero que el rey considere que no hemos causado ningún perjurio a su reino.

Thor soltó un gruñido bajo, pero su mirada era clara y tranquila.

–Te has acercado a buenas manos Svadilfari. Thor es un soberano generoso –dijo Amora.

–Lo dices como si conocieras a muchos soberanos –la contradijo Thor.

–Soy una trotamundos, he visto a mucha gente ejerciendo poder sobre otros, desde capitanes de drakares hasta dueños de plantaciones; y sí pocos reyes, pero conozco una gran variedad de carácter y me atrevo a juzgar el tuyo como generoso. ¿Es que no sé leer a la gente?

–Me estás comprometiendo a mostrarme generoso so pena de pintarte como un fraude juzgando las cualidades de las personas –le replicó Thor.

–Y tú no querrás desdecirme, ¿qué va a pensar el capitán de los elfos oscuros? Svadilfari, ¿tú te consideras generoso? –Le inquirió y se acomodó un mechón de su dorado cabello rozando el arete de diamantes en el gesto.

–Así es mi lady.

–Todos somos generosos pues –dijo Thor y Amora se rió contagiándolo de su sonrisa. Hablaba como si encantara a todos a su alrededor con su labia. –Sin embargo aquí se han roto leyes. Ari, ¿cómo quedó el acuerdo de entrada a Asgard para los elfos oscuros? –era seguro que Loki lo habría redactado oficialmente.

El joven se marchó un instante y regresó con aquel documento.

–Se acordó que la flota de Svadilfari, conocida como "flota de Bjarni", tendrían permiso de residir en Asgard empleándose en labores de ingeniería y arquitectura. Se obligarían a cumplir las leyes vigentes, incluido el pago de impuestos.

–Eso es de Faida –apuntó Amora. Svadilfari asintió. –¿Qué hace? ¿Te paga barato y encima te descuenta los impuestos?

–En efecto –respondió. Thor negó asombrado de la pericia de su tesorera.

–Pues bien, ¿todos estos son parte de tu flota? –La verdad era que no.

–Lo son.

–Antes mencionaste que les dan caza, ¿quiénes? –Svadilfari miró a Thor con gesto interrogante, ¿en verdad no sabía? Miró en derredor a Amora, a Fafnir y a Ari; y no se atrevió a hablar. Thor lo entendió. –Déjenos. –Los secretarios se perdieron de vista en el acto. La rubia se despidió del rey rozándole una mano.

–Te veré en la cena, Thor –le dijo sacándole una nueva sonrisa. Svadilfari no se puso a pensar en que Thor estaba siendo desleal a Loki. Ella se fue pero pareció que dejó su aura de ligereza y felicidad flotando en el ambiente. Incluso a Svadilfari le costaba sentirse tan preocupado como lo había estado en un inicio. Thor lo miró.

–Los elfos de luz –habló sin rodeos. –Hemos estado en conflicto con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero sus fuerzas son muy superiores a nosotros y no discriminan entre aquellos de mi raza dedicados a la batalla y aquellos que somos pacíficos. La cosa se ha puesto peor desde la muerte del rey Larus, lo cual es comprensible, pero se desquitan cruelmente con todos. Navegan el espacio en drakares persiguiéndonos.

–Ya sabía que tenían querella pero me resulta increíble pensar que Eyvindur dedica sus recursos a perseguirlos deliberadamente.

–Larus lo inició. Nombró una general dedicada a ello. Lady Telenma, hermana de lord Teros. Tenía unos cincuenta drakares que circundaban la ruta de Svartálfheim a Nornheim, luego de que Larus muriera, el rey Eyvindur, por consejo de lord Lúne, le quintuplicó el número. Ahora nos cazan en torno a Jötunheim y Alfheim. Ella nos derribó cerca de Alfheim causando gran mortandad, a los que apresa los interroga para conocer la ubicación de los demás, si les va bien sólo los mata pero si no, los somete a crueles mutilaciones.

–Mi padre nunca mencionó una cosa así, si Larus la inició él debía saberlo.

–Los aesir viajan sobre todo a través del Bifrost, casi no tienen poder en el espacio –le hizo notar Svadilfari. –El Padre de Todo no nos ha perseguido, se dice que juró nunca cometer genocidio, eso usted lo sabrá mejor que nadie; sin embargo nos ha abandonado a nuestra suerte. –Thor se quedó cavilando. No le creía o quizá no quería creer que su buen amigo, el ser más hermoso de los nueve, Eyvindur, fuese capaz de tal furia homicida. –Entre mi flota hay gente que huyó de los elfos de luz, ellos pueden dar testimonio de lo que digo y más aún pueden mostrarte la marca en sus cuerpos. Es por esta situación que Asgard se ha vuelto tan importante para nosotros. No queremos ciudadanía, no queremos causar problemas, mientras estemos aquí ellos no podrán tocarnos, podremos ganarnos la vida como personas y no como bestias ni como criminales.

Thor se quedó en silencio.

–Nombraré supervisores para este tema. –Habló por fin. –Ellos repasarán este censo que me diste, en el cual espero que no hayas cometido la estupidez de mentirme u ocultarme cosas. Todos los elfos que lleguen a Asgard estarán bajo tu responsabilidad aunque no sean de tu flota, no acepto mercenarios ni guerreros, no pueden poseer armas… –Thor lo caviló un poco más –ni dejes que se desmadren con contrabando, drogas, apuestas y todas esas cosas. Si quieren dinero pidan trabajo. No me causen líos con los alfh que ya tengo bastantes y tendré que sancionarte porque no hiciste las cosas bien desde el inicio. Pensaré en algo adecuado y ya te lo haré saber, ¿estamos?

–Sí majestad –dijo Svadilfari visiblemente aliviado. Amora no exageraba, en verdad era capaz de ser generoso y de no guardar rencor. Estaba asombrado. Era, posiblemente, el ser más poderoso tanto en fuerza propia, como políticamente hablando, y aun así parecía que todo ese poder que ostentaba no lo envilecía.

–Y sólo porque eres quien eres, ¿cómo va el muro? –Svadilfari le hizo una marcada reverencia.

–Estará listo en dos meses más.

–Retírate pues. –El elfo se fue a la puerta. –Svadilfari –lo detuvo Thor de último. –Cómo sigas yendo a tu modo me harás enfadar de verdad.

Por aquí se hubo marchado Thor mandó traer a los tres guerreros. Les encomendaría a ellos la tarea de ver que los elfos fueran lo que Svadilfari decía, que se fijasen si mostraban signos de tortura y que les decomisaran las armas que portaran. Igual hizo venir a Eredlindon. Quería escuchar lo que un elfo de luz tendría que decir acerca de lady Telenma. El embajador elfo corroboró toda la historia de Svadilfari aunque cuando él habló de la general asignada al espacio lo hizo colmándola de elogios.

"_Los nueve están de cabeza_" le escribió Thor a Loki, pensando en lo que Hogun dijera acerca de que Thor obligaba a los aesir a aceptar a quienes antes combatían. "_Hoy me he enterado de que mi padre, el Padre de Todo, Protector de los Nueve, sabía que los elfos de luz tienen una cruzada para aniquilar todo vestigio de los elfos oscuros. No es que yo sea el mayor admirador de estos últimos pero siempre pensé en él como en mediador de tan violentos acontecimientos. No sé qué pensar sobre el sueño de Bor, quizás ahora es más mi sueño que el de mi abuelo y mi padre. Mientras ellos se matan, recibí carta de Skadi, en verdad me agrada la reina de los jötun. Y por eso me percaté de que todo está patas arriba. Empiezo a entender la confusión de mi pueblo. Somos guerreros y combatimos a nuestros enemigos, pero ¿quién es el enemigo? Eso es lo que quizás nos preguntan cuándo se quejan de nuestra manera de ver las cosas, de aceptarlos a todos. Tampoco quiero superioridad disfrazada de compasión. Tu amigo Svadilfari, me pidió hoy que fuera bondadoso y lo fui, pero Loki, ¿cómo haremos para conducir esta situación? ¿Empiezo a entender o entiendo aún menos? Tú ves mucho y aplacas mi mente. Ven y aconséjame. Sólo contigo puedo admitir las dudas que tengo de no saber bien que es lo que estamos haciendo_".

.

Ertan se alojaba donde los einheriar de palacio en vez de unas habitaciones anexas a las de su padre o su hermano, como su rango de noble le permitiría hacer. Hacía sus comidas en las cocinas en compañía de los sirvientes de palacio y se duchaba en los baños comunes de los guardias. Costumbres que a su padre irritaban. A veces desayunaba con su familia, en especial desde que Einar estaba de vuelta en la corte sin un oficio más que el de cortejar a Karnilla. Esa mañana cuando llegó de su ronda matutina encontró a su hermano comiendo solo. Su padre no estaba a la vista pero su voz se colaba desde su despacho donde estaba hablando con alguien, o mejor dicho, despotricando contra alguien. Desde que había vuelto de Nornheim su mal humor parecía perenne, en especial cuando estaba con su familia, con quien no tenía por qué disimular lo que sentía.

–¿Ahora qué le pasa? –Preguntó Ertan mientras se quitaba el cinto de la espada y la dejaba sobre la mesa. Tomó una hogaza de pan caliente con mantequilla, miel y mermelada de mora, la mordió. Un paje le acercó un plato con una loncha de tocino y un huevo semi cocido, un trozo de queso y un poco de hidromiel.

–Tiene un contacto en Nornheim que le cuenta lo que sucede. Estaba esperando que Halvard haga alguna tontería para acudir con el rey e intentar convencerlo de que me devuelva la cancillería de Nornheim ya que, a su opinión, no me esfuerzo lo suficiente para conquistar a su reina –le explicó.

–No te ves por muy preocupado por el asunto.

–Ha de ser porque no extraño Nornheim –apuntó. –Los norn no son como los ases, tienen costumbres más salvajes. Verás, ellos se dividen en clanes liderados por hombres fuertes y no es que vengan y se proclamen como los más "fuertes" sino que lo demuestran en sangrientas batallas para obtener el título. Pues ahora mismo hay ocho de esos en Nornheim y es un alivio que no tengan recursos, ni suficientes hombres, ni se pongan de acuerdo en nada o se levantarían todos en rebelión.

–Suena difícil la situación –meditó Ertan.

–Lo es ¿por qué crees que Bran no ha regresado y está ahí con diez mil hired? No se puede. No es como en Alfheim donde admiran y estiman a Starkag porque está ayudando a la reconstrucción de su mundo y lo ven como su salvador. A nosotros nos ven como sus opresores o en dado caso, que debemos estar todo el tiempo demostrando que somos los más fuertes físicamente. Todos los días recibía un reto a duelo por la cancillería –soltó un bufido. –Y eso que su legítimo rey no se encuentra entre ellos. Saben que Hagen está vivo y en Svartálfheim.

Ertan frunció el ceño.

–¿Crees que piensen coronarlo?

–Si Hagen volviera a Nornheim sin duda lo harían pues todos éstos clanes reconocerían que es el más fuerte y le tienen estima pero mientras se encuentre en Svartálfheim no lo ven como su soberano, sino que piensan que cualquiera de ellos puede convertirse en rey norn. –Einar se quedó callado durante un instante –de hecho sus detractores políticos tienen esta frase para referirse a su ausencia: "Benditos sean los pálidos muslos del rey elfo". Agradecen que esté entretenido con "la más sublime criatura de los nueve reinos", algo que ellos además dicen con mucho orgullo. Si hay algo que sea de lo más hermoso, sin duda debe obtenerlo un norn –le explicó a su hermano.

–Nunca había pensado mucho en ello –dijo Ertan –pero entonces ¿Karnilla tendrá oportunidad de gobernarlos?

–Diría que si, por eso la mantiene aquí el rey ¿no? Hay un concejero en Nornheim, muy leal a la familia de Kaarina, se llama Stánic. Él ha estado reuniendo a lo que queda de la familia de Karnilla para constituirle un clan fuerte, en su mayoría son primos muy lejanos pero que serán de gran ayuda en su momento. Y juntos habíamos ideado un plan para apaciguar a los norn, que era recoger a los hijos de los principales detractores y resguardarlos como pupilos del canciller, lo que es un honor y a la vez una forma de amenazarlos. Hay que dar tiempo al asunto –asintió Einar seguro de ello.

Su padre salió del despacho solo. Su interlocutor debió de haber tomado la otra salida, pues no lo vieron.

–Menos mal que has llegado –lo saludó Erwel. –¿Ertan cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes tu espada sobre la mesa?

–Sólo es mi espada –alegó Ertan pero de todos modos la quitó de su sitio y la apoyó en la silla.

–Me he enterado que Halvard ha hecho un torneo en Nornheim, invitó a los líderes de los clanes a participar y una vez ahí, los fue derrotando a cada uno de ellos, él o su hermano bastardo. Y eso no es todo… –les contó como si sus hijos le hubieran pedido saber qué le pasaba –al final, les hizo saber que era costumbre as, enviar a sus hijos como pupilos de la corte y que sería un gran honor. Ninguno de éstos líderes tuvo la osadía de negarse, para eso estaba Bran y sus hired. –Erwel tomó la copa de hidromiel para hacer amago de beber de ella pero finalmente la dejó bruscamente en la mesa. –¡Te ha robado tu idea hijo!

–Seguramente Stánic se la hizo saber, era buena y me alegra que la hayan usado –intentó zanjar la discusión Einar con lo que logró que Erwel pareciera aún más irritado.

Ertan había notado que su padre actuaba de la misma manera que hacía cuando su enemiga era lady Olenna, conferenciaba con personajes poco conocidos, susurraban planes ininteligibles, con órdenes oscuras. Lo de menos era verlo reunirse con otros concejales o salir a cenar con el rey todas las noches pero…

–También sería una buena idea el que conquistaras a Karnilla –cortó sus pensamientos su padre al hablar. La acusación de no hacer un buen trabajo, Ertan la escuchaba un día sí y otro también, pero Einar parecía ya inmune a ella. –Sino puedes llegar a su corazón al menos deberías dejarla embarazada, eso aseguraría el matrimonio.

Ertan frunció el ceño, ese tipo de métodos se le hacían muy poco honorables. No esperó a que su hermano se riera.

–¿Quieres que embarace a una mujer que hace de partera? Estoy seguro de que ella sabe cómo no preñarse sino es su deseo, y aunque no supiera hacerlo, sólo conseguiría seducirla estando borracha y no soy yo el que logrará que una norn caiga rendida ante la bebida –se burló –eso y la prudencia me evitarían hacer una tontería semejante. No sólo lo digo por su primo el dragón sino porque ella es capaz de maldecirme a la mañana siguiente de que le ponga una mano encima.

–No entiendo por qué no puedes hacer un mejor trabajo. Es joven, y es bella, por no decir que es reina ¿acaso debo buscarte una a tu mejor gusto?

–No es por eso –replicó Einar nuevamente –ella tiene un sentido del humor muy extraño, y es sabia, pero no es por eso que no me atrae; sino porque es bruja, no estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con la magia que ella posee, una cosa es saberla y otra ver que la puede reproducir ante tus ojos. Si al menos la heredera fuera Héroïque sería diferente, ella es normal –apuntó.

Erwel lo observó no sin irritación. Pensó en su hijo mayor, en Esbern casado con Haldora, la hija de Hagbard; a quién embarazó antes del matrimonio. En ese entonces Hagbard sólo era un líder gremial y había acudido a su castillo en Harokim para amenazarlo con ponerle las cosas difíciles como su vástago se negara a responder ante su bella hija. Erwel acusó a Esbern de ser un imbécil que no había visto lo oportunistas que eran tanto el padre como la hija, pero su hijo se empeñó en casarse por amor. Erwel aceptó el enlace y aunque posteriormente Hagbard y él se hicieron amigos, no había olvidado lo sucedido.

Ahora su hijo Einar era muy listo y sensato. Era un buen administrador pero le faltaba arrojo y ambición mientras que Ertan estaba sumergido en estas ideas de honor y gloria. Lo había dejado ser einheriar porque estaba bien de principio pero ahora que había llegado a ser capitán de la guardia y podía obtener un mejor puesto, parecía demasiado feliz en él. Lo que más le irritaba pensar era que al paso que iba Ertan, si quería nietos de él, los iba a obtener de Gellir. Tanto que había hecho por ellos y todo lo desperdiciaban.

–Tal vez Ertan deberías tomar el lugar de tu hermano –le dijo. Siempre habían dicho que Ertan era el mejor parecido de los tres. –Y así Einar podría concentrarse en cortejar a Lara.

–Ni hablar –se negaron de inmediato los dos.

–Esa mujer es cruel –se quejó Einar –Harik que es mi amigo, e iba en pos de ella, me contaba alguna de las cosas que le hacía, no la desearía para mí ni aunque fuera la última mujer de los nueve. Además Dregni, ha instruido ya a su hijo Bileygr para perseguirla, quizás un berserkir sea más adecuado para ella –e hizo la pantomima de un jinete que montaba.

–No me hables de Dregni –dijo molesto Erwel. –No puedo creer que se nieguen a una simple petición de su padre, otros hijos harían gustosos lo que su progenitor les dijera. He ennoblecido a esta familia, les he dado todo lo que he podido, sino me esforzara en ello, ustedes lo echarían todo por la borda. ¡Pues bien, yo conseguiré algo más para esta familia! ¡Son unos ingratos! –Los acusó.

No estaba irritado solamente por sus hijos sino también por una charla que había tenido con Ragnheidur, con Harma y Eredlindon. Había acercado a los dos últimos a su plan para tener más patrocinadores porque las cenas que Amora realizaba para entretener a Thor eran todo, menos baratas. Había que embaucar a Fafnir, el secretario de Thor para que les informara de la agenda del rey, silenciar a los que fueran fieles a Loki y pudieran advertirle lo que estaba pasando en Asgard. Había muchas cosas pendientes y aquellos nobles, temerosos y prudentes, se negaron a hacerlo hasta no obtener una muestra de que Amora era una buena idea. Harma había pedido que su hijo fuera perdonado y devuelto a la corte mientras que Eredlindon quería que Amora fungiera como mediadora con los elfos oscuros pues su rey había cambiado de parecer respecto a echarlos del reino dorado. Ragnheidur no dijo nada, él tenía una prueba para la rubia pero sería más adelante.

Eso ofendió a Erwel como si estuvieran descalificando a alguien de su propia familia. Él tenía mucha fe en aquella mujer. Había estado observando a Thor, y notaba que él la miraba mucho más que antes. La notaba, la recorría de cuerpo entero pero comprendía que la sutileza de Amora requería que Thor creyera que ella era la que caía rendida a sus pies y no al revés.

Eso, eso lo tenía de peor humor y encontrarse con que su propia familia no lo apoyaba, le arruinó el apetito. Se puso en pie no sin fulminarlos con la mirada y abandonó el desayunador sin siquiera haber probado un bocado.

–Está más enojado que de costumbre –dijo Ertan sin preocuparse en ir a pedirle una disculpa.

–Está igual que siempre, lo que pasa es que tú no estás aquí del diario para verlo –lo corrigió Einar. –Ha estado gastando unas cantidades obscenas en mi conquista a Karnilla, le regalé el papel más fino que pudimos encontrar para escribir y eso por sugerencia mía, ya que mi padre quería que le obsequiara joyas. Pero se queda en nada comparado a lo que él está dándole a lady Amora.

–¿Es qué está tras ella? –Preguntó inquieto Ertan. No podía imaginarse a su padre intentando conquistar a alguien tan joven.

–Claro, pronto la llamaremos "mamá", ¡por supuesto que no! La está acercando mucho al rey, quiere que ella sea la mediadora para convencer al rey Thor de convertirme en rey norn, y tal vez a ti en príncipe svartá –se burló de ambos. –¿Qué haremos Ertan? Padre está empeñado en convertirnos en algo que ni siquiera deseamos ser, y lo peor es que cree que lo hace por nosotros.

.

Amora estaba supervisando los últimos detalles de aquel torneo que tendría lugar en los jardines exteriores de Valaskialf, a la vista de todo el mundo. Además, no era un torneo de armas sino de comida. Convenció a sus patrocinadores de realizarlo y después a Thor de presidirlo, éste último aceptó mucho más rápido. La invitación a participar se lanzó con anticipación y era abierta a todos los extractos, a todas las razas con sólo un límite de cincuenta cocineros. Los participantes ya estaban ahí, cada uno con dos ayudantes, pues no sólo debían cocinar para los jueces sino también para los nobles que ella invitó a asistir. Estaban nerviosos entre cazuelas y productos pero Amora también los notó muy animados, se había presentado con cada uno de ellos para saludarlos y desearles suerte en la competencia.

En cuanto al vulgo, Amora contrató otros cocineros para que preparan grandes cantidades de: cebollas en salsa, sopa de puerros, diez jabalís y cincuenta cerdos sementales, los más grandes que pudo obtener. Hizo traer también grandes barricas de cerveza as, todo el que quisiera podría comer y beber ese día.

Las mesas eran únicamente para los nobles. Amora había tenido buen cuidado con las invitaciones que entregó, sólo había dispuesto sitio para treinta y cinco nobles. Erwel se le había acercado para instruirla acerca de quién debía estar y quién no, pero ella ya se le había adelantado. Dejó fuera a Kolbyr, el embajador de los enanos, quien fastidiaba mucho con su presencia a Thor y casi hizo lo mismo con Harma por las mismas razones pero ya sabía que el maestre podía unirse a su causa así que lo dejó. También sacó a los viejos preceptores que siempre se unían a las festividades y acercó a hijos de nobles de segundo estrato y miembros del ejército, incluyendo capitanes alfh. Sabía que Thor reconocería a esa camada de jóvenes cortesanos y estaría a gusto entre ellos.

En la mesa principal sólo estarían los jueces: El rey, Karnilla, Volstagg a quien sería un insulto no invitar a un evento así; y ella misma. En las mesas aledañas Amora se ocupó de constituir grupos que animasen la velada. Puso juntos, por supuesto a los amigos de Thor: Sif y su prometido Hogun, la esposa de Volstagg, Fandral y Threir. Otra mesa era para Lara, en compañía de Héroïque, Einar y Bileygr. Sveyn, Dgeir, Hagbard y Faida conformaban otro grupo. Por supuesto, los queridos patrocinadores de Amora estaban presentes y junto con ellos, Eredlindon y Harma. La rubia beldad sintió que estaban ahí para evaluarla.

–Esos arreglos van ahí –señaló.

Había pedido varios pajes a Valdis para que atendieran el evento y el mayordomo le dio catorce, ninguno de la librea de la reina. Eran los más jóvenes e inexpertos que el hombre había encontrado, no dominaban el protocolo de la corte real y se ponían nerviosos ante la vista de los nobles. Amora maldijo a Valdis pero puso a Snotra a dirigirlos en el arreglo de mesas. Pensó de inmediato en que necesitaba otra doncella, y podía costearla ahora que Erwel y Ragnheidur pagaban sus gastos, si, sin duda alguna la iba a pedir. Cuando consideró que todo estaba en un orden aceptable, regresó a sus alcobas a acomodarse el vestido.

Había elegido un atuendo granate con hilo de oro. Dejó que su cabello rubio se esparciera encima de sus hombros para crear un halo de seducción. Amora estaba muy consciente del poder que ejercía sobre las pasiones de los hombres y ese día estaba dispuesta a seducir a Thor, más allá de hacerlo con su cuerpo. Acomodó su collar, una gargantilla con una esmeralda en forma de gota. Fue por Karnilla, como cortesía y para asegurarse que no se escaparía de su papel. La encontró leyendo en sus aposentos, al verla de inmediato dejó su lectura y partió con ella. La reina norn iba ataviada de azul, uno de sus colores favoritos, aparentemente. No llevaba ninguna joya y aunque su cabello igual iba suelto, se veía más bien desaliñado.

En los jardines estaban ya Thor y Volstagg. Amora acudió de inmediato a acomodar a Karnilla en medio de los dos hombres y ella se sentó a la derecha de Thor. El heraldo golpeó su lanza para hacer un poco de silencio pero fue ella la que habló.

–¡Bienvenidos al torneo de platillos de Valaskialf! –les dijo elevando su voz –estuve pensando en lo qué podría decir para honrar este torneo pero nada se me ocurre que no puedan oler de las cacerolas de nuestros participantes. ¡Que las nornas les den suerte! –les deseó y aplaudió contagiando a los demás. El premió consistía en una bolsa de quinientos sous y una copa de oro enjoyada que Thor entregaría en persona. Intrínsecamente llevaba el reconocimiento de todos y que seguramente al vencedor querrían contratarlo los nobles de palacio.

Les sirvieron cerveza mientras los primeros cuatro competidores se alistaban para servirles sus platillos.

–Hay competidores de todos los lugares –le dijo Amora a Thor –me he encontrado a unos vanir que vienen de un poblado del que jamás he escuchado hablar, ni siquiera son de la capital –le contó entusiasmada.

–¿Y esto ocurrió sin incidentes? –Le preguntó sonriente.

–Sin ninguno, dudo que alguno quiera hacer una escena frente al rey de Asgard. –Habían tenido buen cuidado de no poner juntas a las razas que solían tener conflictos y de todos modos Amora dudaba que se liaran en una pelea en aquel lugar pero pronto notó que Thor no estaba mirando a los concursantes sino más bien a sus concejales y detractores, reunidos todos en una mesa. –Terminarán entendiendo que la unión de los reinos, es tu deseo. –Thor la miró. Amora había estado en demasiadas cenas políticas y estaba muy al tanto de las cosas que se cocían en el concejo.

–Eso espero –dijo él no muy convencido.

–Lo harán y ¿qué mejor forma de conseguirlo que predicando con el ejemplo? –Le preguntó –somos los nobles los que debemos empezar con este movimiento de aceptación, pues no podemos pedirle al pueblo que haga algo que nosotros no estamos dispuestos a hacer. Mira las damas de tu corte, somos ases, una norn, alfh y svartá –le señaló. –Además, eres el rey, no deberían decirte lo que debes hacer sino preguntarte qué quieres, en especial cuando lo que haces es justo.

Thor la miró de soslayo sin responderle.

Les llevaron el primer plato, cocinado por elfos de luz, se trataba de hojas de parra rellenas con pan negro dispuestas de manera armoniosa aunque escasa para los cánones a los que estaban habituados. Volstagg dijo que no estaban nada mal y de hecho pidió repetir el plato, se le olvidaron por completo cuando llegó el siguiente platillo que era jabalí asado al estilo asgardiano.

–Un momento, ¿tenemos que comer los cincuenta platos? –Preguntó Karnilla cuando pareció darse cuenta de los cuarenta y ocho platillos que faltaban.

–Esa es la idea, aunque basta con probarlos –la intentó confortar Amora.

–Entonces necesito algo más que cerveza, que traigan vino norn.

–¡Así se habla! ¡Queremos vino! –Apoyó la moción Volstagg con un puño sobre la mesa. –Un buen apetito es una cualidad excelsa en una dama –la halagó el león de Asgard.

El paje obedeció en el acto aunque Amora lo vio temblar con la bandeja hasta llegar a ellos. Intentó no verlo fijamente y suspiró aliviada cuando no derramó nada. Luego escuchó un alboroto en la mesa de los embajadores y a Sveyn, el vanir, empapado de salsa de cisne. Nadie más se enteró, todos estaban ocupados analizando la víbora con salsa de fuego que los norn presentaron.

–Hace mucho que no comía algo de casa –dijo Karnilla comiéndola con gusto.

–Tiene un sabor muy parecido al del pollo –masticaba Thor a su lado. Volstagg igual la probó con gusto aunque Amora hizo lo suyo más bien con cautela. Aquel plato era delicioso pero, cómo mucha comida norn, estaba condimentado lo suficiente para obligarlos a beber dos tragos de vino por cada bocado.

–La víbora en salsa de fuego no sólo debe tener este sabor fuerte característico –dijo Karnilla imprimiéndole a su voz tono de experta. –Si la salsa está bien hecha debe prender en llamas.

–¿Cómo dices? –Inquirió Thor volteando a mirarla. –¿Le acercas fuego a la salsa? ¿Pero eso no chamusca la víbora? –Karnilla miró a Thor como si fuera retrasado y Amora temió que se hubiese equivocado en elegirla para hacer mancuerna con los ases.

–No. Haces esto –dijo ella y se metió sendas cucharadas de salsa norn a la boca para luego encender su mano y escupir una bocanada de fuego. Hubo sonido de copas rompiéndose cuando el paje responsable se cayó del estrado asustado.

Thor soltó una carcajada que por poco lo derriba de la mesa.

–¡Anda mi madre! –Dijo Volstagg, –así se cata la comida en Nornheim.

–Lo llamamos "comer como un dragón".

–Ya lo había oído pero pensé que hablaban de comer en exceso –opinó Thor. La norn siguió comiendo muy tranquila, Amora la encontró divertida aunque juraría que alcanzó a ver a Harma articulando la palabra "salvaje".

El doceavo platillo era pasta de garbanzo, la cual Volstagg escupió. Cuando iban por el veinteavo que eran langostas en miel especiada, cortesía de los elfos oscuros, el voluminoso león de Asgard proclamó su amor por aquel extraño manjar. Los cuatro concordaron en que la sopa de intestinos de cordero en cebolla sabía mucho mejor de lo que pensaron. Desfilaron Fiskillobur asgardiano, sopa de tocino y gachas alfh, pastel de carne de cerdo, manzanas al horno, empanadas de carne de corzo, pato y codorniz con guarnición de aceitunas y alcaparras. Amora cerró los ojos cuando probó los melocotones a la parrilla con miel vanir.

–Estoy teniendo una relación con este postre –dijo maravillada ante el sabor. Le colocó una mano en el antebrazo a Thor para llamar su atención, él estaba ocupado con un vino especiado caliente y unos bísquets de miel cubiertos de glaseado.

Le tendió la cuchara para que lo probara. Thor lo saboreó lentamente.

–Jamás me gustaron los dulces pero estoy pensando en repetir este platillo –se mostró de acuerdo.

–¿Sabes? El otro día que estaba cenando con las damas, nos decíamos unas a las otras que echábamos de menos la compañía de Harik. Es muy amigo de Einar y de Lara, y me es simpático también –le comentó –el caso es que lo he visto muy arrepentido de lo que hizo. Me pidió disculpas, pensando que me había puesto en una posición difícil pues fue de lo que dije, de donde emergieron sus palabras y… si considerarás darle una audiencia y escucharlo, estoy segura de que notarías su arrepentimiento. Además de eso, está muy dispuesto a pedirle disculpas a Loki de rodillas cuando vuelva de Svartálfheim o hacer lo que pienses que merece por haberte echo enfadar.

–Tendrá que ser una disculpa muy buena –vaticinó Thor –le diré a Fafnir que lo haga llamar a mi despacho.

–Le diré a Lara, estará encantada con ello –sonrió. Amora estaba segura que la elfa no lo haría pues estaba ocupada con Bileygr pero no le diría a Thor que más bien era Harma el que brincaría de gusto.

Hicieron un pequeño receso porque no podían simplemente seguir comiendo aunque las raciones eran bastante pequeñas para que pudieran probarlas todas. Amora tuvo de pronto un arrebato de inspiración y le hizo una seña a Snotra.

–Reúne a los pajes y pregúntales si desean participar en un concurso, si aceptan, entonces ven y dime. –Varios nobles estaban en pie para estirarse un poco. La música de ambiente se tornó de inmediato en una invitación a bailar. Thor se había levantado y ahora hablaba con Sif y Hogun. Amora le hizo una seña a Threir, la cual llegó velozmente. –Hazle la charla a Karnilla, no la dejes sola –le pidió.

Se alejó con Snotra que le confió que todos los pajes aceptaron. Amora sonrió complacida, eran torpes pero al menos lo compensaban con lo accesibles que eran. Hizo que ellos mismos movieran mesas hacia el centro del jardín y pusieran varias sillas, les pidió además que trajeran bandejas con copas llenas de vino. Una vez que hubieran cumplido con sus instrucciones, fue a por Thor y Volstagg para que volvieran a sus asientos. Le pidió al heraldo que llamara la atención una vez más para que ella hablara.

–¡En este breve interludio tendremos una carrera de obstáculos, donde participaran nuestros pajes! El premio es… mi collar –Les anunció pero sin quitárselo aún. –Así que pido voluntarios para fungir como obstáculos humanos, les advierto que quizás queden un poco bañados en vino –dijo risueña. Dirigió su mirada hacia las damas de la corte.

Threir suspiró pero se puso en pie aceptando de inmediato la idea. Fandral dijo que él también lo haría si se le permitía poner una que otra zancadilla. Fueron a acomodarse en unas sillas. Héroïque también aceptó llevándose con ella a Einar. Lara no se movió de su sitio, tenía mucha dignidad para ello. Volstagg aceptó pero él dijo que quería quedarse en pie y no sentado.

Amora le dirigió una mirada a Thor.

–Siempre he pensado que no hay que tomarse demasiado en serio a uno mismo, eso impide que te rías. Hazme un favor y anuncia el inicio de la competencia –y aunque no le pidió a él que participara por ser el rey, ella si fue a meterse entre los voluntarios.

Los pajes se mostraron aún más nerviosos pero ninguno se pudo retractar en ese momento. Levantaron sus bandejas apoyándolas sobre sus hombros y una mano. Thor decidió que debían dar cinco vueltas al pequeño circuito y el ganador sería el que tuviera más copas llenas en su bandeja al terminar.

–¡Que empiece la carrera de los pajes! –Dio el banderazo de salida y se sentó a contemplar lo que sus palabras habían hecho. Los nobles de inmediato se prestaron a hacer trampa. Volstagg tumbó a uno con solo interponer su cuerpo, aunque al hacerlo el chico volcó sobre una mesa bañando a una despistada Héroïque. Fandral le metió el pie a otro, y lo mandó volando sobre una mesa no participante, la de Erwel, Harma y Ragnheidur. Aunque se intentaron poner de pie de inmediato, eso no evitó que salieran empapados.

Thor se rió al ver aquello y hasta Karnilla encontró divertido la cara morada de Harma, no sabía si por el vino o por la indignación. No eran los únicos que reían, las carcajadas de los cocineros y del vulgo en sí, espoleados por la cerveza, no hacía sino resonar por los jardines. En la segunda vuelta hubo colisiones entre cuatro pajes que dejaron a todos irreconocibles pero aún quedaban seis que intentaban contener el contenido de sus copas, uno brincó sobre las mesa esquivando a Volstagg y a Einar que eran los más difíciles de pasar, y al caer miró directamente a Lara, que tenía enfrente, y tropezó con un tonel de cerveza patinando fuera del jardín. Al final sólo terminaron el circuito dos. Los nobles volvieron a sus sitios y los perdedores tuvieron que recoger el desastre mientras Karnilla ayudaba a Thor a contar las copas.

–¡Tenemos un vencedor! –Anunciaron al paje.

Amora no se desprendió de la joya por sí misma. Estaba empapada por el vino y con ello la tela de su vestido se adhería aún más a las apetecibles formas de su cuerpo. Se acercó a Thor y recogió su cabello con las manos para que el rey se ocupara de tomar el collar de su cuello y se lo entregara al paje en las manos. Juraría que sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerla al sentir el roce de los dedos de Thor sobre su piel. Thor desprendió el collar despacio y se lo tendió al paje vencedor el cual se mostró sumamente halagado como también muy nervioso, hizo sendas reverencias ante el rey y a Amora.

–¡Ahora, podemos volver a nuestro concurso principal! –Pidió ella. Snotra le llevó una toalla para secarse el cabello húmedo, algo que hizo con movimientos gráciles.

–Deberíamos hacer de esto algo anual –dijo Thor mirando a su alrededor; los cocineros si bien eran competidores, ya empezaban a hablar dándose consejos. El pueblo comía hasta hartarse sin fijarse si a su lado estaba otro as o un alfh. Sabía que tras la competencia eso se iba a convertir en una fiesta, entre la música y la comida, las calles de Asgard se llenarían de la algarabía que superaría los prejuicios raciales. Ojala que fuera durara más que ese día.

Faltaban pocos los platillos para probar, aunque Amora no supo si era porqué ya habían comido bastantes que ninguno le supo ya excepcional. Tomó nota mental de que si se realizaba, al año siguiente serían menos cocineros. Una vez que terminaron los cuatro empezaron a decidir quién debería ser el ganador. Se consultaron uno al otro. Descartaron la víbora norn, no por su sabor sino porque Amora se había escaldado la lengua con lo picoso del plato y le guardaba rencor. Volstagg deseaba que ganara el jabalí pero Karnilla dijo que no tenía nada de especial, a excepción de que era el platillo favorito del león. Estaban de acuerdo en que las langostas de los elfos oscuros habían sido algo muy diferente y los melocotones a la parrilla de los vanir eran excelsos. Finalmente tomaron una decisión.

Thor se puso en pie.

–¡Hemos concordado que los ganadores son: Los melocotones a la parrilla con miel! –Anunció el rey. Había varios vanir que vitorearon a sus ganadores. Los cocineros se acercaron presurosos a obtener su premio y a saludar a los jueces.

–Estamos muy honrados su majestad –dijo el líder del grupo recibiendo la copa de manos de Thor. –Te deseamos larga vida. Y también celebramos a nuestra lady Amora, que ella traiga muchos días felices consigo tal como este –dijo el vanir bastante inspirado.

–Así lo haré –vaticinó ella cuando ya se alejaban, sólo para los oídos de Thor y también le rozó un brazo al hablar, pero procuró que pareciera un gesto casual.

–¡Que la fiesta continúe! –Proclamó Volstagg. Aún había comida y cerveza por repartir. Thor se retiró a ver a sus hijos pero prometió a sus amigos, que volvería.

.

Amora llegó a sus aposentos después de una larga y tendida plática con Karnilla acerca de las caléndulas y sus propiedades, y de lo difícil que era conseguir savia de mallorn, para lo cual había que recurrir a traficantes expertos. Se dio un baño para quitarse el vino con el cual la empaparon los pajes. Se acomodó en un vestido dorado y blanco, pues iba a regresar a la fiesta, mientras volvía a maquillar su rostro Snotra le anunció que había llegado un paquete, que lo había llevado Fafnir en persona. Se lo entregó con una sonrisa nerviosa y la dejó a sola. Amora no dudó acerca de la procedencia del mismo. Lo abrió, una carcajada feliz emergió de su ser. El obsequió que no podía ser de otro más que de Thor, era un collar con un enorme zafiro azul, rodeado de diamantes y una pequeña nota que decía: "_Por un día que no olvidaré. Gracias_". Se colocó el regalo en su cuello sustituyendo la joya que había cedido en aras de entretener al rey.

Snotra volvió para anunciarle que lord Erwel quería hablar con ella. La rubia salió a recibirlo en su pequeña sala. Erwel también se había limpiado ya el vino que le cayó encima, pero antes de que le dijera algo más, ella alzó un dedo.

–Thor va a aceptar recibir a Harik, el resultado de esa reunión depende ya de él. –Cuando Erwel le pidió que intercediera por los elfos oscuros, Amora aceptó aunque en realidad ya había pactado con Faida que los ayudaría, sólo que no se lo dijo ni uno ni al otro, y en cambio ambos estaban agradecidos con ella. –Me hizo llegar esto –le enseñó la nota –y esto –le presumió la joya.

Erwel la miró orgulloso. Asintió muy complacido.

–Esto embarcará a Harma y a Eredlindon sin duda –dijo satisfecho –pero sigo sin entender cómo pudiste poner a Thor a favor de los elfos oscuros cuando todos saben que Svadilfari lo irrita.

–Le hablé bien de ellos y le mencioné que si él no creía en los rumores que se decían de Loki y su arquitecto, no debería considerar el asunto algo personal. Si lo trataba como a cualquier otro de sus súbditos no le daba reconocimiento a las habladurías que se decían por ahí, esa era la mejor forma de acallarlos –le explicó Amora. –Él lo entendió y eso hizo.

–Por eso no lo hizo personal y no lo mandó a arrestar –caviló Erwel.

–Su naturaleza no le permite ser injusto –Amora notó que Erwel no lo comprendía del todo. –Yo tampoco tengo una afrenta personal con Loki, no hago esto para dañarlo a él. Si Sif continuara siendo la esposa de Thor, también lo haría –a eso se refería con no hacerlo personal. –Por cierto, requiero otra doncella –Erwel puso cara de susto pero acabó asintiendo. –Si me permites, debo volver a una fiesta.

Erwel la detuvo poniendo un pie frente a ella.

–Te tengo una mala noticia. Eredlindon se ha enterado que Loki está por volver, no tienes mucho más tiempo, sé que no eres una noche más para el rey pero tienes que retenerlo de cualquier forma y creo que tener su afecto en la cama, podría resultar adecuado en este momento.

Amora le miró enternecida, le tomó de un moflete y se lo apretó.

–Deja que sea yo la que me preocupe por eso –le pidió segura de lo que haría. Erwel asintió depositando su confianza en ella, y la dejó a solas.

Ella tenía un gran secreto. Nadie en Asgard sabía que además de su excelsa belleza poseía seidh para encantar a los hombres. Y tampoco nadie sabía que su habilidad con las plantas iba más allá de los afeites de belleza. Ella era una hábil pocionista. Llevó consigo de vuelta a la fiesta una pequeña botella que contenía un poderoso afrodisiaco. Se lo daría a Thor esa noche en su vino, seguro que eso agilizaría las cosas.

–Lo siento Loki, no me lo vas a quitar –le susurró a la noche.

Luego pensó que quizás si era un poco personal.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	15. Capítulo XIV

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XIV

* * *

**Breves notas de la autora y coautora:**

Crédito financiero a DISNEY, blá.

Muchas, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que recibimos la semana pasada, no habíamos tenido tantos *–*, y sus opiniones nos son muy valiosas. Muchas, muchas gracias. Agradecemos también a quienes nos han dejado favorite, follow o leen la historia de manera anónima.

Sólo quiero decir que en este capítulo hemos vuelto nuevamente a Svartálfheim, y por otro lado se han reunido dos de nuestras parejas (Thor y Loki; y por otro lado Hagen y Eyvindur) La canción interpretada por Hagen es una famosa melodía en las tabernas de Irlanda.

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, M, Lemon, Hurt/Comfort. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XIV:

Loki había enviado esa mañana un mensaje para Thor: volveré el día de Ymir.

En la tarde ya tenía en las manos la respuesta de Thor.

"_La noticia de tu retorno es más que bienvenida. Tengo tantas ganas de ti que te prometo no contenerme en cuanto te tenga a mi alcance. Debo contarte que el concejo intentó embaucarme en plena sesión_" le narraba Thor, había redactado aquello con letra que delataba la prisa con la que le había escrito. "_Trataron de llamarnos a votar en un día en que Hagbard, misteriosamente, no pudo llegar desde Nidavelir_". Loki se congratuló que Thor ya no fuera tan ingenuo. "_Faida estaba pálida como la cera, yo creo que la persuadieron, y bastante, de votar en contra de la ciudadanía de los alfh. Pero no los dejé. Suspendí la sesión porque para eso soy el rey, ¿no es así? Les dije que el asunto sería postergado hasta que Hagbard y tú estuvieran ahí. Me odiaron bastante y seguro me insultaron aún más, pero creo que les gané un tanto. Ahora empiezo a hablar como tú_". Loki sonrió. "_Saqué a los niños a la ciudad, no quiero que crezcan aislados dentro de Valaskialf. Hërin se me cayó cuando volvíamos a palacio. Tropezó y se raspó una rodilla. Lloró mucho y finalmente compré su indulto con algunas golosinas. Nari me reclamó y tuve que darle a ella también, después de eso estuvieron como locos, parecía que habían tomado salak–larnin y las niñeras no lograron que hicieran la siesta. Ellas igual me odiaron hoy. Me siento mal por nuestro hijo, aunque nuestra madre me ha asegurado que los golpes son parte de la vida de los infantes y que pueden tener accidentes muy aparatosos y salir de ahí tan frescos como el que más. Ojalá tuviera tu magia, los pondría a ambos dentro de una burbuja para que no les pase nada. Ya te quiero conmigo para que compartamos la culpa cuando cosas así sucedan_".

Loki soltó aquella carta y se carcajeó de lo lindo. Porque, bueno, Thor había puesto al mismo nivel de importancia una intriga de los concejales y la rodilla raspada de Hërin. Faltaba un mes para el día de Ymir. Susurró el nombre de Thor y al pronunciarlo sintió que el corazón se le entibiaba.

.

.

Eyvindur miró la caja de olmo ennegrecido que descansaba sobre la mesa de su taller. Hacía apenas pocos días que Wose se las había mostrado a Lúne, a Aldor, a su madre Eyriander y a él.

Había estado entre los efectos personales de Larus, los cuales habían sido retirados y almacenados. A nadie se le había ocurrido abrirla hasta que Wose tuvo la inspiración de catalogar todo aquello con lo que el rey estuvo en contacto antes de morir. La caja de madera oscura medía poco más de un pie de largo, era rectangular. No tenía cerrojos ni candados. El interior era lo que había alertado a Wose. Estaba cubierta de algo que simulaba piel. En su mayor parte estaba negra pero aún tenía restos de un rojo sanguinolento, al abrirla, un hedor a carne calcinada había turbado los sentidos de los elfos. Lúne tomó la palabra.

–Recuerdo con claridad que Larus la abrió ese infausto día y ambos la vimos vacía pero comenzó a arder un instante después; nos sorprendió pero se apagó por sí misma y Larus volvió a cerrarla. Mandó buscar a Átan para referirle y mostrársela. El hechicero real llegó muy pronto. –Lúne se puso pálido al seguir su relato. –Se acercó a nosotros y súbitamente sacó una daga y apuñaló a Larus, trató de darle en la garganta pero mi hermano sabía luchar, lo tomó completamente por sorpresa pero alcanzó a moverse…–Eyvindur había estado junto al cuerpo mientras lo preparaban para las exequias fúnebres. Había visto las marcas dejadas por aquella daga entre los huesos de la clavícula, en su pecho y en un brazo. –Le asestó varios golpes más y Larus cayó. Yo estaba paralizado por la enloquecida escena delante de mí, reaccioné cuando Átan se me echó encima. Lo sujeté de las manos, era increíblemente fuerte, forcejeamos y logró apuñalarme en el estómago. Fue entonces que la guardia llegó.

Eyriander lloraba y Lord Aldor la había rodeado gentilmente con los brazos.

–Creo que había algo en el interior de esta caja y pienso que podría ser la raíz de la locura de Átan –dijo Lord Wose. –Y quizás también causó su muerte.

–Pero si fuera así tendría que ser algo maligno, ¿cómo pudo entrar en Enya? Tenemos barreras mágicas que hubieran alertado sobre la presencia de algo de esta fuerza. –Inquirió Eyriander. Lord Aldor la había soltado para acercarse a aquel artefacto. Todas las respuestas debían estar ahí.

.

La caja fue llevada al taller de Eyvindur y Lord Aldor requirió ayuda de Lómelinde, la tercer istyar y actual hechicera real. Eyvindur había insistido en involucrarse. Entre los tres extrajeron con pericia el interior calcinado, debajo de la capa quemada asomó otra, muy brillante. Era gelgja y estaba grabado en runas redondeadas.

–Esta caja está hecha para ocultar a su ocupante. –Habló Lómelinde. –No me puedo imaginar qué tipo de criatura emergió pero el interior de gelgja parece pensado para contener su fuerza, y esto… –dirigió su mano hacia aquello que parecía carne y que habían dejado a un lado. –Es humana, midgardiana; sacrificaron una muchacha joven para crear la caja. Pienso que eligieron a uno de ese mundo porque son muchos y frágiles, su muerte no lanzaría ninguna alerta a través de los nueve.

–Dudo mucho que los elfos oscuros hayan sido capaces de crear una cosa así, eso no los torna inocentes pero señala un nuevo cómplice. Esto es un objeto maldito hecho con destreza. Una capa de madera común embrujada para disimularla, una capa de gelgja para encerrar a algo o alguien; y una capa de carne ¿para simular el vientre de una madre? –dijo Lord Aldor con horror. –Wose tiene razón, lo que mató a tu padre fue la mano de Átan, pero no era su voluntad la que la dirigía.

–Entonces, ¿la de quién? –Inquirió el rey pero a esa pregunta aún no le tenían respuesta. –Toda magia deja rastros –el principio de inmutabilidad del seidh –si los seguimos debe conducirnos a ese alguien.

–Hay un hechizo –dijo Lómelinde, –que nos permitiría ver su pasado. –Lord Aldor fulminó con la mirada a la hechicera real.

–Esa magia implica fusionarse con este objeto y no sabemos nada de quien fue su ocupante, ni de quien lo forjó, a saber que hechizos protectores le puso. Destruyámosla –replicó el sabio.

–No –se opuso Eyvindur de inmediato mirando la caja casi con fascinación. –Si hacemos eso perderemos la oportunidad de obtener la respuesta. Si para saberlo hay que fusionarse con este artilugio hay que hacerlo así.

–Permíteme intentarlo alteza –dijo Lómelinde.

–Es posible que enloquezcas o que mueras consumida –dijo Lord Aldor. –No tienes tanta fuerza. –Eyvindur iba a hablar pero el istyar lo interrumpió. –¡Tú tampoco debes hacerlo! Eres el rey, no puedes andar corriendo estos riesgos.

–Puedo vencer su poder. –Aldor dirigió su enfado contra su discípulo.

–Tienes una gran seidh pero una mente frágil. Tus miedos, tus ansias de venganza y tu satisfacción en la sangre te han vuelto inestable. –Eyvindur se mostró muy agraviado pero a Lord Aldor no le importó. –Hay otra forma. La desmontaremos para recopilar la escritura grabada en el gelgja, debe ser el laitale que contenía al ocupante. Es muy posible que su nombre esté grabado ahí. Lo extraeremos y traduciremos; y destruiremos la caja. –Su tono tan perentorio impidió que lo contradijeran.

Esa noche cuando dieron por terminada la faena, Eyvindur regresó; y desobedeció a su maestro. Llevó la caja a su despacho para conjurar lo ocurrido aquel día.

.

No es que aquel objeto tuviera conciencia, pero tenía una esencia intrínseca. Eyvindur se encontró a oscuras, con la sensación de un grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. No podía pensar, su cabeza repleta de pesadez. De pronto hubo un tenue chispazo de luz y la presencia de un poderoso elfo. Eyvindur distinguió a su padre y su propia conciencia se encendió y dejó de ser el seidh en la caja para ser él mismo. Hubiera querido abordar a Larus y advertirle pero no podía hablar. Hubo una llamarada, la caja ardía agotando su poder ahora que había traído al mundo a su ocupante, el cual estaba de pie en medio del despacho de Larus sin ser percibido por éste o por Lúne. Eyvindur quiso mirar lo que había salido de la caja pero no podía, sentía su apabullante presencia la cual le erizaba el vello y lo llenaba de terror, y a su vez, la voluntad aplastante de aquel ser le impedía mirarlo. Eyvindur sintió su deseo, quería un avatar para usarlo como arma contra Larus. Un avatar que tuviera tanto seidh que fuera capaz de resistirlo al menos unos días. La presencia de Átan lo atrajo y la sombra corrió a su encuentro sin que Larus o Lúne lo hubiesen visto.

Eyvindur sabía lo que vendría a continuación y quiso romper el hechizo, desligarse de la caja y despertar; no quería presenciar lo que estaba por suceder. No pudo hacerlo. El seidh de la caja era oscuro, hambriento y muy poderoso; no pudo soltarse de ella. Vio llegar a Átan, con la mirada perdida, sin ser más él mismo. Lo vio acometer y la sangre de su padre salpicó en su dirección.

.

Lord Aldor conocía a Eyvindur. Se había vuelto su maestro cuando el rey era apenas un niño. Su discípulo tenía una naturaleza dual. Por un lado podía ser paciente y abordar tareas minuciosas con el cuidado de un sabio, pero por otra parte, también tenía éste lado repleto de energía desbordada que lo llevaba a ser absolutamente impulsivo.

El seidh del istyar se perturbó, sintió el hechizo efectuado y dedujo que Eyvindur había hecho lo que le había prohibido. Suspiró y negó. Se dirigió a toda prisa al despacho del rey, que era de dónde provenía aquella magia. Cuando entró, halló a Eyvindur de pie con las manos puestas en la caja. Todo su cuerpo estaba crispado y temblaba violentamente. La luz de las lámparas que alumbraban el recinto titilaban a punto de extinguirse proyectando sombras tenues.

–¡Eyvindur! –Lo llamó. Intentó acercarse pero entonces, la sombra de Eyvindur se oscureció y creció inundando la habitación. Lord Aldor reaccionó convocando su magia de luz, alzó un puño y una pequeña estrella se le encendió inundando con luz fría la habitación y haciendo retroceder la sombra que emergía de su rey. –¡Háblame espíritu maldito! –Le ordenó con voz autoritaria. Eyvindur alzó el rostro hacia él, sus rasgos desdibujados por oscura energía. Abrió los ojos, iris de lobo hambriento clavados en lord Aldor. Se negó a responder y su sombra volvió a crecer.

La luz de Lord Aldor vaciló pero el istyar era muy poderoso, y además quería entrañablemente a su joven y necio rey. Incrementó la potencia de su hechizo y todo él se volvió un sol refulgente. Eyvindur retrocedió como si se quemara y se agazapó con la caja en su regazo.

–¡Eyvindur Elenion Ancalima! ¡Regresa! –Su discípulo distinguió su nombre, parpadeó y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules. –Estás vencido, di tu nombre y márchate.

La caja ardió antes que revelar lo que el sabio quería. Lord Aldor se apresuró a arrebatarla de manos del rey de un manotazo. Aquel artefacto cayó lejos y la poca vida que le restaba se extinguió. Lord Aldor se apresuró a sujetar a Eyvindur el cual murmuraba volviendo poco a poco a la conciencia. Miró a su maestro con ojos embotados, temblando con expresión enloquecida.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó Lord Aldor viendo que el resabio de aquel poder maligno aún no lo abandonaba del todo.

–Droma –le respondió. Lord Aldor no olvidaría ese nombre.

–No. Tú eres la estrella más brillante de los elfos, mi bien amado. –Le puso una mano llena de luz en la frente y su rey relajó el semblante. –¿Cómo te llamas?

–Eyvindur –respondió esta vez y sus ojos enfocaron al sabio. –Maestro –le dijo aun aturdido.

–Muchacho necio –lo reprendió Lord Aldor ayudándolo a sentarse. La puerta se abrió y Lúne y Lómelinde entraron.

–La habitación estaba sellada –dijo la hechicera real alterada. –Te escuchamos luchar. Por las nornas, el rey.

–Estará bien, aunque necesitará algo de comer y vino, y también descansar, prepárale un brebaje que le ayude a dormir. –Ordenó mientras Lúne y él lo ponían en pie.

–¿Qué pasó? –Inquirió Lúne. Lord Aldor condujo al rey a su asiento mientras le narraba al consejero lo que habían averiguado.

.

Lo llevaron a sus alcobas para que descansara mientras Lúne, Lómelinde y Aldor platicaban. Eyvindur hubiera querido participar en la conversación pero se sintió exhausto. Aldor lo obligó a beber una pócima para dormir y terminó en su lecho. Y sin embargo no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Sus pensamientos viraron una y otra vez hacia lo que le mostró la caja. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y sabía que en el fondo todos ellos querían saber que era lo que ocultaba aquel artefacto. Se giró nuevamente entre sus sábanas y se dio cuenta de que iba a perder la batalla en contra de sus pesadillas. Cerró los ojos, y vio a Átan apuñalando a su padre. La expresión de desconcierto y horror que Larus mostró justo antes de que la primera cuchillada entrara con fuerza en su cuerpo, continuaba paralizándolo. Eyvindur abrió los ojos rápidamente.

No podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera en las respuestas a las preguntas que en el pasado formuló respecto al asesinato de Larus. Sintió mucho frío de golpe, tomó las mantas y se cubrió con ellas. Apagó las luces intentando no pensar en la sensación de que había una presencia del otro lado de la puerta, se obligó a darle la espalda a la puerta. Aguardó a que la pócima hiciera efecto.

–No hay nada –se dijo a sí mismo. Intentó serenarse.

Pensó en otras cosas, en otras preocupaciones y sucesos de su reino, sus ojos se quedaron prendados en la luz de las estrellas que se colaban a través de la alta ventana. Se quedó tendido, yaciente, como moribundo. Quiso girarse pero no pudo moverse, intentó de nuevo y algo refrenó su cuerpo. Sintió la frialdad de su sudor recorriendo su espalda, y el cielo oscuro e interminable delante de él, la pléyade de estrellas se apagó dejándolo en las tinieblas. Unas manos lo sujetaron de pronto, con dedos fríos y tacto muerto. Eyvindur intentó gritar o huir. Sobre él se cernió un ser de carne sanguinolenta, de facciones inhumanas que de manera ansiosa, lo aferró. Su boca se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él, rezumbando saliva y sangre. Se contemplaron un instante antes de que aquel lo mordiera en la cara, luego en el cuello, en el vientre y en los brazos. Sus dientes aserrados hurgaron en las heridas.

–Ven, ven conmigo –le susurró.

Eyvindur tardó un instante en percatarse de qué era la voz de su padre, y entonces si gritó.

.

.

Amanecía y Loki estaba cansado. Hagen lo había instado a desvelarse otra vez. Habían pasado la noche bebiendo, aunque en ese aspecto el norn ingería dos copas por cada una que Loki probaba. El dragón era más necio que una bestia de ataque y le impuso al aesir su compañía y sus quejas. Estaba así desde el infame día en que descubrió a Elemmíre en la cama de Eyvindur. Ya había dejado claro que no quería regir Nornheim y que no estaba enamorado de su rey, no eran celos lo que lo instaba a detestar a Elemmíre, sino la canallada de seducir con mentiras. Ni siquiera él era tan rastrero con sus muchas amantes.

A pesar del desvelo se levantaron temprano. Hagen dijo que debía entrenar y decidió que Loki debía acompañarlo para otra lección en la arena de combate. Como ya lo conocía mejor, el aesir ni siquiera intentó contradecirlo. Se alistaron y se presentaron cuando los primeros elfos de la guardia real empezaban a llegar.

El dragón negro se puso a explicarle cómo infringir el máximo daño sin matar a su rival.

–Los pies tienen muchas terminales nerviosas, si un enemigo te derriba y se queda cerca, clávale la daga en el pie. El dolor punzante lo derribará o cómo mínimo lo incapacitará para moverse con facilidad. Otro sitio de máximo daño es debajo del brazo, los harás chillar en agonía. –Le había llevado una figura que simulaba un cuerpo para practicar porque no estaba dispuesto a que Loki probase esos conocimientos en él. Aunque sí se prestó para repasar a esquivar ataques y derribar al oponente. Loki era fuerte, no tanto como Hagen pero lo izaba con facilidad, tenía intuición para anticipar ataques aunque estaba algo mermada por su sello, y era veloz. Hagen se mostró complacido con él. –Ahí está ese hijo de troll –dijo el norn deteniendo su lección. Loki atisbó a Elemmíre afilando una espada con una piedra de amolar.

–Recuerda que no puedes matarlo –dijo Loki y le quitó a Hagen la daga que tenía en la mano en ese momento. Ya le había explicado cómo funcionaban los intereses cortesanos. Elemmíre apoyaría a Lúne en su política cualquiera que esta fuera, mientras que Hagen ya había demostrado que era capaz de contradecirlo. Él había interferido en la petición de Telenma y probado que influía en el rey. –¡Hagen! –Loki lo llamó a su lado pero el norn no le hizo caso.

Se abalanzó sobre el amante del rey. Cuando Elemmíre quiso reaccionar, Hagen pateó la espada que tenía en la mano para que no fuera a defenderse con ella, y le soltó varios puñetazos en plena cara rompiéndole la nariz y noqueándolo en segundos. Cuando su rival cayó con gran estropicio se ensañó con él a patadas hasta que Loki y otros dos elfos se le echaron encima para sacárselo de encima. Las palabras de Loki le devolvieron la razón. Hagen se zafó de ellos pero cesó en continuar su arrebato.

Había una pileta de agua a un costado de la arena para que los elfos pudieran limpiar sus manos al terminar de practicar. Hagen se dirigió allá para enjuagarse la sangre de Elemmíre de los nudillos.

–¿Satisfecho? –Le inquirió Loki.

–Estoy más tranquilo –respondió mirando como sacaban al bardo en volandas. –Te veré en la cena –le informó a Loki y se marchó con paso tranquilo sin que nadie le replicase o intentara detenerlo.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Eyvindur. Si había tenido la osadía de reventar a su gordinflón delante de todos igual tendría los cojones de admitírselo cara a cara. No quería que Lúne, Wose o quien fuera le dieran la noticia; él siempre respondía de sus actos.

Cuando llegó ante los aposentos reales se extrañó de no encontrar a ningún guardia. Quizás Eyvindur ya estaría en su despacho. De todos modos decidió asomarse. Entró con la confianza de siempre, las cortinas estaban corridas en el vestíbulo. Iba a regresar sobre sus pasos cuando le pareció escuchar un quejido proveniente de la recámara. La habitación estaba en penumbra. La silueta de Eyvindur se dibujaba entre las sábanas de su amplia cama. Hagen no pensó que seguiría dormido a esas horas. Se le acercó despacio. Eyvindur tenía el ceño fruncido y un rictus amargo acentuado por la cicatriz de su boca. Apretó los ojos y gimió quedamente prisionero de alguna de sus pesadillas. Hagen recordó esa breve época en que el elfo no dudaba en llamarlo para espantar sus pesares. Por lo menos no se había valido de Elemmíre para sustituirlo en ese aspecto también.

–Despierta holgazán –lo llamó y lo tomó del hombro para sacudirlo. Eyvindur gritó y abrió los ojos aterrorizado. Lo miró sin reconocerlo durante un instante zambulléndose de golpe en el mundo de la conciencia. –Tranquilo. –Le susurró Hagen. Eyvindur suspiró, no se había dado cuenta de que contenía el aire; y sin decir nada se lanzó a los brazos del norn el cual lo estrechó casi con regocijo. –Aquí estoy –añadió acariciándole el cabello revuelto. –Estás a salvo.

Que bien se sentía el cuerpo de Eyvindur pegado al suyo. Hagen se dio el lujo de acercar la nariz a su cuello e inhalar su aroma, antes de quitarle algunos mechones de cabello de la frente, estaba sudando frío. Le miró el rostro atribulado y por fin fue capaz de portarse decentemente y preocuparse por él.

–Vino –le pidió Eyvindur. Hagen lo soltó despacio y fue a servirle una copa del gabinete que estaba en la habitación. Le pasó la copa y el rey bebió el contenido en dos tragos; al terminar se la pasó de vuelta a Hagen que la dejó en el suelo.

–¿Tuviste pesadillas? –Le inquirió. Eyvindur asintió y hundió el rostro entre sus manos. –No llores –Hagen le tomó la mano y le acarició el dorso surcado de cicatrices. El elfo levantó los ojos a él. No estaba llorando aunque su angustia era evidente.

–Vi morir a mi padre –dijo y le explicó a Hagen sobre la caja, sobre su hechizo y lo que había descubierto. –Me sentí como si estuviera encerrado sin esperanzas, derrotado. Mi maestro destruirá la caja –añadió. –Hagen, yo soy más fuerte de lo que Átan era, si hubiera estado en palacio ese día…

–No te preocupes por lo que pudo ser pero no fue, no te busques pesares adicionales a los que ya tienes –Eyvindur asintió dando por bueno el consejo. Y entonces pareció reparar por fin en que Hagen le estaba apretando la mano. Le devolvió el apretón y bajó la mirada ocultando su rostro entre sus largos cabellos. Hagen lo sintió temblar y no pudo decirle lo que había ido a decirle: Que el afecto de Elemmíre era falso, que estaba fincado en una orden y en conveniencias; y por ello lo había apaleado en la arena de entrenamiento.

Eyvindur llevaba ropa de dormir ligera. Hagen volvió a abrazarlo y le acarició tratando de confortarlo, podía sentir con facilidad las formas del cuerpo de su rey bajo la delgada y suave tela que lo cubría. Sin duda era un desalmado, porque empezó a sentir cierta excitación tocando a tan magnifica criatura, siendo admitido a su lado con facilidad, como antes.

–¿Qué debo hacer? –Musitó el elfo cavilando lo sucedido todavía. Hagen lo soltó un poco y sus labios encontraron una de aquellas orejas puntiagudas, lo rozó, un amago de caricia que no llegó a tal. –Me haces cosquillas. –Eyvindur giró el rostro y Hagen se le acercó recorriendo su mejilla lacerada. El elfo se cubrió el rostro ocultando sus cicatrices. –¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó con la voz apagada bajo su mano. Hagen le tomó la muñeca y la apartó.

–Te consuelo –le dijo en un susurro ronco. Se inclinó sobre él para besarlo.

–No lo hagas… –murmuró Eyvindur pero cuando la boca del norn cubrió la suya, no se apartó. Hagen le comió los labios suavemente como si temiera romperlo. Eyvindur suspiró y Hagen le abrió la boca con la lengua para probarlo, lo sintió temblar pero ya no era por la pesadilla. El norn lo estrechó contra su cuerpo para que no se le escapara. Partió el beso y sin darle tiempo a protestar hundió el rostro en la curva de su cuello, degustando su piel, lamiendo el breve sudor que aún lo cubría. –Hagen –musitó el rey y le devolvió el abrazo en que lo envolvía disfrutando del momento. Las manos del norn lo acariciaron sobre la ropa, bajando por su cintura hasta alcanzar sus caderas. Lo recostó sobre la cama y se subió sobre él con cuidado sin que sus labios soltasen aquella intoxicante piel ni un instante.

Eyvindur recobró la cordura y metió manos de por medio. Empujó a Hagen haciéndolo retroceder y lo miró mal pero el dragón le notó el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en ello.

–Sólo una vez –le susurró Hagen. –Te haré olvidar todo cuanto te aqueja. –Ahora la mirada enfadada le salió sin esfuerzo.

–No soy un acostón ocasional como tantas personas que has seducido. No necesito de ti – intentó salirse de la cama pero Hagen lo retuvo.

–Perdóname, no pretendía ofenderte. En verdad sólo quiero consolarte.

–Ya lo hiciste, me arrancaste de mis atroces sueños y me has acariciado lo suficiente para devolverme la serenidad. Ahora déjame ir. Empiezas a propasarte. –Y pensaba propasarse aún más.

–Tan sólo ven aquí a mi lado, un momento –casi le suplicó tratando de atraerlo hacia él sin saber de dónde le venía esa urgencia. El elfo lo observó con extrañeza. Hagen avanzó despacio como si acechara una presa y volvió a estrecharlo. –Sólo un poco, déjame abrazarte un poco –le pidió procurando no sonar como un pervertido, aunque así se sentía cada vez más. El rey suspiró con fastidio pero le rodeó con sus brazos. Cuando se movió Hagen tuvo un atisbo de sus clavículas y de la pálida piel de su pecho; y aquello fue más enfebrecedor que la cruda desnudez que había presenciado en los burdeles de su reino natal. Alzó una mano y sus dedos rozaron esa piel. Eyvindur se quedó muy quieto, Hagen se movió lento, cómo si así pudiera impedir que el elfo se percatara de que estaba desabotonándole la ropa, fue soltando uno a uno los botones haciéndose espacio para deslizar una mano entre los pliegues de la tela. Eyvindur seguía sin moverse hasta que Hagen le alcanzó uno de sus pezones y lo pellizcó levemente, lo suficiente para hacer que se endureciera pero sin lastimarlo. Ardía en ganas de verlo sin ropa, quería rememorar su cuerpo, encontrarle de nuevo esos lunares que lo seducían, quería hundirse dentro de él y hacerlo gozar a su par. Se sintió duro de sólo pensarlo, pasó saliva en grueso.

–Ya es suficiente –el semblante del elfo no reflejaba nada pero Hagen le sentía el deseo palpitando en su carne. –Me pediste consuelo pero sí así es como pretendes obtenerlo te recomendaría ir en pos de una de tus muchas amantes. Lo que tienes es fiebre.

–Para el mal que me aqueja tú eres el único antídoto –Eyvindur le sonrió burlón. –¿Me dejarás sufriendo por ti? ¿No me quitarás la fiebre?

–Me temo que soy frío pero eso no te hará ningún bien.

–Por el contrario, es lo que más ansío. –Hagen volvió a tomar su boca entre la suya y logró apartar la prenda que cubría el torso del rey. Le tocó la espalda sin dejar de besarlo hasta que sus manos se deslizaron bajo los pantalones delgados que lo vestían.

–Detente ya –Hagen ignoró la orden. Haló a Eyvindur y lo izó hasta que lo hizo montarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo. –¡Hagen! –El norn sintió el cuerpo del elfo asentarse sobre su dura hombría atrapada en la ropa. Eyvindur pareció derretirse entre sus brazos y el dragón le mordió las clavículas hasta enrojecérselas, lo tomó de la cintura frotándose uno contra el otro en delicioso vaivén.

–Estoy enfermo de ti, de tu piel –le acunó el rostro entre las manos para mirar sus hermosos ojos –la cura de mis males se aloja entre tus piernas. –Eyvindur se sonrojó turbado y Hagen le atrapó la boca sonriendo, lo soltó en el acto al sentir una brasa en sus labios. –¿Acabas de morderme? –Se pasó la lengua donde su rey acababa de hincarle los dientes. Recibió una mirada desafiante, le gustaba que Eyvindur se le resistiera, que batallara con él, eso avivaba lo que sentía, si se le hubiera rendido dócilmente lo hubiera dejado ir.

–¿Es qué se te han agotado las damas de mi corte y ahora vienes a por mí? –el elfo se rió con ligereza y trató de zafarse pero Hagen no lo soltó. –Tomas ventaja de mi vulnerabilidad, de la ausencia de mi amante y de nuestra cercanía.

–Tu amante… –su amante debería ser él, si se hubiera atrevido antes… Eyvindur se giró dándole la espalda y buscó su ropa. Hagen se dejó ir sobre él tumbándolo boca abajo. Lo sometió contra el colchón. Le buscó el borde de los pantalones y tiró de ellos.

–¡NO! –El grito de Eyvindur fue de auténtico pánico, dejando el jugueteo atrás. El norn se quedó estático y muy serio. Se había propasado, ahora sí. El elfo no parecía enfadado aunque sí parecía angustiado. ¿Tanto le temía a lo que Hagen fuera capaz de hacerle? ¿O era algo más que él no comprendía?

–Lo siento –le susurró. –Lo siento. –Eyvindur agarró su ropa y se la volvió a poner, Hagen se le acercó de nuevo. –Déjame a mí. –Le pidió y empezó a abotonarlo. –No quería hacerte daño. Quería… tú sabes… hacerte sentir bien.

–Unas caricias ensayadas y besos desgastados no podrían darme ningún bienestar. No podría ceder a ese tipo de romance superfluo y vil. –Hagen pensó en Elemmíre y se mordió la lengua. Eso lo hizo recordar lo que lo había llevado ahí en primera instancia. Eyvindur lo miraba a la defensiva, con la amenaza de un ataque en sus ojos.

Y Hagen se percató por primera vez de que Eyvindur estaba muy solo. De que en verdad no necesitaba yacer con nadie, no necesitaba pasión desenfrenada sino… a él, a Hagen, pero no para que intentase fornicar con él, sino para… Hagen no supo para qué. Eyvindur se salió de la cama y se dispuso a alistarse, no echó a Hagen de la instancia pero se notaba ausente en sus gestos.

–Golpeé a Elemmíre hasta dejarlo hecho un adefesio –confesó Hagen. Eyvindur se molestó, dejó sus ropajes reales y lo encaró.

–Por Naira Anar, que falta de razonamiento la tuya, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

–Porque… –no pudo decírselo. No podía herirlo así, quiso protegerlo. Escogió mentirle: –Porque estoy celoso de él –aunque al decirlo, aquello se sintió real. –Eres la persona de mi vida y no soportaría perderte, no quiero que ya no me necesites y que pretendas alejarme de ti.

El rey lo miró consternado como si Hagen hubiese blasfemado. El norn pensó por un segundo de demencia que Eyvindur iría a él para besarlo pero se quedó en su sitio como petrificado.

–Debo… debo verlo a él –musitó Eyvindur. –Debo… –parecía que no podía pensar. Hagen no volvió a tocarlo pero algo cálido se le esparció en el pecho al verlo titubear, y supo que se sentían igual. Con las mismas dudas.

.

Faltaba una semana para el día de Ymir. Lord Aldor ya había destruido la caja de Droma, pero la escritura en su interior había sido recopilada en un pergamino. Tenía ciento veintiocho caracteres escritos en una lengua misteriosa que nadie logró descifrar. Al respecto su maestro había dicho:

–Cuando no tienes la herramienta necesaria para un trabajo puedes fabricarla. Ahora mismo tenemos al mejor lingüista que yo haya conocido aquí en Enya. –Eyvindur supo de inmediato que hablaba de Loki.

El rey elfo no quería compartir los detalles del asesinato de su padre con alguien cercano a los elfos oscuros, pero a la vez ardía en deseos de conocer el contenido de ese pergamino. Su deseo de venganza pudo con su desconfianza. Además de eso, Lord Aldor le había pedido algo para Loki. Algo que Eyvindur siempre había deseado pero que como otros muchos anhelos, anhelos de cabello rizado y barba cuidada, no debía perseguir.

Eydís, su secretario, anunció a Loki. El aesir se sentó delante suyo con expresión de interés cordial. Se sonrieron.

–Cuando llegaste a mi reino, te dije que esperaba que tu estancia aquí fructificara. Ahora sé que nos dejas porque tienes deberes en el reino de hielo. Un reto que afrontar, diría yo. –Loki asintió. –¿Te sientes preparado como hechicero para aplacar la furia de tu mundo?

–Sentirse o no preparado no tiene que ver con estarlo o no. Sabré si lo que he aprendido basta en unos pocos días.

–Yo estaría mortificado de fallar, a sabiendas de que la estabilidad de mi pueblo pende de un hilo y se volcarían en mi contra si los decepciono. –Loki frunció el ceño.

–¿Puedo saber a qué viene tu preocupación por mis asuntos?

–Viene a lo siguiente: nuestro maestro opina, y yo hago eco en su opinión, que estás muy lejos de dominar tu seidh como se debe. Nos gustaría que te quedases más tiempo. –Loki lo miró suspicaz. –Veo que piensas, que no me mueven intenciones puramente altruistas, y en efecto así es. No sólo tú necesitas de nosotros, de Lord Aldor y los demás istyar, de nuestros libros e incluso de la paz y recogimiento del observatorio que permite concentrarte en tu aprendizaje; nosotros también necesitamos de ti. Hay una tarea, sumamente importante y secreta, para la cual nuestro maestro piensa que tú eres el indicado.

–¿Qué tarea? –El aesir mal disimuló su curiosidad.

–No puedo revelarla a menos que aceptes. Es una labor para un istyar.

–¿Cuánto tiempo me tomaría esa labor? –Que Loki empezara a negociar era un anticipo de que aceptaría.

–Eso dependerá totalmente de ti.

–No tengo mucho seidh.

–Por el sello de tu magia, lo sé –Loki se mostró molesto de que Eyvindur supiera sobre su magia mutilada. –No te enfades, nuestro maestro me lo confió sólo a mí. Y si por ello te piensas en desventaja, permíteme recordarte que eres buen amigo de nuestro dragón bocazas, estoy seguro de que tú también conoces cosas que me atañen que no te habría compartido voluntariamente.

–No voy a negar eso. –Se sonrieron y se miraron como midiéndose.

–Sin importar si aceptas quedarte y ayudarnos, quiero decirte que nuestro maestro te propuso para ser el sexto istyar, nombramiento que el rey debe aprobar. –El aesir no pudo ocultar lo halagado que se sentía. –Para serlo tenemos ciertas normas, ninguna impide a un extranjero aspirar al cargo pero tendrías que jurarme lealtad a mí y vivir en mi reino. Tus títulos no te serían negados, ni tus ingresos y podrías viajar a menudo aunque se esperaría de ti que permanecieras la mayor parte del tiempo en el observatorio; por supuesto tendría que pasar algún tiempo antes de que se te permitiese emplear nuestra reliquia y habría que quitarte el sello que apresa tu magia, cosa que Lord Aldor se ofreció a hacer personalmente y además dijo que lo haría con suprema alegría.

–¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto? ¿Por qué estamos hablando de un escenario irrealizable?

–¿Irrealizable? –Eyvindur se puso de pie y le tendió un pergamino enrollado con cuidado a Loki. –Aquí está mi aprobación, si tú así lo quieres serás uno de los istyar. –Loki no lo tomó, negó. –La propuesta tiene fecha de expiración para el sexto cumpleaños de tu hijo Hërin. Hay otros candidatos, pero nuestro maestro opina que ninguno posee tu talento. Esperaremos a que tu hijo crezca un poco más, hasta la edad en que los aesir se inician en las vías del combate; y oraremos porque el Padre de Todo despierte y te veas libre de tus deberes reales. –Loki volvió a negar.

–Thor no dejaría… él… yo debo…

–No respondas ahora –se miraron y dijeron al unísono: –un hechicero cuida sus palabras pues una vez que escapan de su boca no se pueden frenar.

Loki aceptó el pergamino con aquella muy tentadora oferta. Eyvindur lo envidió con todo su ser.

.

La tarde caía, con la luz del sol colándose por entre las cortinas inundando su habitación con luz dorada. Loki miró hacia allá y bendijo a la diosa Sol; una costumbre que había adquirido estando en el observatorio. También tenían una diosa de la luna: Isil. Y los ritos en su honor se efectuaban una vez al mes, cuando esta se hallaba en el apogeo de su luz; sin embargo la predilecta en los corazones de los elfos de luz era el sol. Deshizo el lacre con la estrella de cinco puntas y desenrolló su nombramiento como istyar. Estaba escrito en élfico. Lo designaban Loki Lambëingolmo; que significaba "maestro sabio del lenguaje", sería el análogo al "lengua de plata" con que los aesir lo llamaban en ocasiones. Aquel pergamino decía a grandes rasgos, que las nornas lo habían bendecido con el don de la magia y que sus pares lo hallaban digno de ser un sabio. Podría dedicarse a estudiar la rama de la magia que más le interesara, tendría un estipendio mensual, estudiantes, aposentos, su propia biblioteca y acceso al saber y recursos de los otros cinco istyar. Su líder sería Lord Aldor aunque su lealtad sería para con el reino. Debía publicar libros regularmente a lo largo de su vida para compartir su sapiencia. El nombramiento incluía una dispensa real para ausentarse cuatro meses cada año, en tiempos divididos o todos juntos para visitar a su familia en Asgard.

Las manos le temblaron cuando leyó la siguiente cláusula: "Si sus descendientes poseyeran seidh, serían admitidos desde la infancia, si demostrasen la madurez necesaria, como aprendices de uno de los istyar, incluido su padre".

–No tendría que separarme de Hërin y de Nari, podría, eventualmente traerlos aquí conmigo –y tendrían la infancia que él hubiera soñado. –Por Ygdrasill, maestro Aldor, me has dado la tentación más terrible que haya enfrentado en mi vida. –Volvió a enrollar el pergamino y lo guardó con sumo cuidado.

Se tumbó en la cama dándole vueltas al asunto imaginándose viviendo en el observatorio, con Maika, Lord Aldor, Lady Niriel y Belfrast. Rememoró la última enseñanza que Lord Aldor le había dado en el observatorio. Le hizo recordar la demostración que había hecho durante el festival en honor de la diosa Naira Anar. Loki recordó que el sabio les había mostrado una visión de Ygdrasill a todos los presentes. Su maestro le reveló que sólo una vez en su vida y apenas durante unos segundos había logrado vislumbrar al árbol del universo.

Loki recitó en voz alta el último fundamento del seidh, uno que pocos conocían.

–Al interactuar con Ygdrasill, se puede obtener más seidh como hacen las reliquias; sin embargo los hechiceros no pueden llegar al gran árbol; por eso se quedan con el seidh con el que nacieron. Pero si logran contemplarlo aunque sea sólo una vez… –Se interrumpió y suspiró. Si se quitase el sello, si fuera istyar, estaba más que seguro de que él podría llegar al Ygdrasill y así volverse aún más poderoso. Pero sin su sello ya no podría ser el consorte de Thor pues se rehusaba tajantemente a darle otro hijo porque… –¿por qué? –murmuró. –Si te doy otro hijo me dejarías ser istyar, tu sueño a cambio del mío. Thor, ¿qué debo hacer? –Le preguntó.

Él amaba a Thor y pensar en dejarlo, en dejar de ser rey de Asgard y abandonar lo que había logrado hasta ahora, no era una idea agradable, pero por otra parte… la magia lo seducía.

Llamaron a su puerta, debía ser Embla pues Hagen sencillamente entraba cuando se le daba la gana; y otro tanto hacía Lord Aldor. No acudió a abrir, dejó que su visir de los pajes pasara. Volvieron a llamar, algún siervo sin duda; empezó a molestarse por la insistencia cuando quería sencillamente pensar y pensar. Abrió de un tirón y se quedó mudo de la sorpresa.

Parado en el dintel de su puerta estaba Thor.

.

.

Amora hizo todos los preparativos para una fiesta pequeña en sus aposentos, muy privada. Había invitado desde luego a sus tres amigas: Lara, Threir y Héroïque con sus respectivas parejas u hombres que siempre estaban tras ellas, como era el caso de Einar. El punto de esa velada, era que las damas estaban instruidas para, en algún momento de la noche, levantar a sus acompañantes e irse dejándola a solas con Thor. A todas les sorprendió cuando Amora les anunció su intención de intimar con el rey de Asgard, lo hizo sonrojada e inclusive falsamente apenada con Héroïque que sentía cierta atracción juvenil por el dios del trueno. Lara y Threir la felicitaron aunque en ninguna entrevió que creyeran que pudiera conseguirlo y Héroïque asintió diciéndole que a ella le iba más el rubio, y que seguramente él le haría caso. Sus palabras habían sido muy amables y muy ciertas, a opinión de Amora.

Todos los días, desde el torneo de los platillos, había conseguido que vertieran afrodisíaco en los alimentos de Thor. Era algo que ella no hacía personalmente, muchos ojos se posaban constantemente en su persona y no haría una tontería como el que la sorprendieran hechizando al rey de Asgard. El afrodisiaco encendía la lujuria del dios del trueno, Amora notaba que la recorría de forma lasciva el cuerpo, probablemente imaginando como sería su piel o presintiendo su tacto o temperatura corporal. Aquella poción hacia su trabajo de manera general, fue por eso que no le sorprendió ver en el entrenamiento que Thor también miraba así, sin darse cuenta de ello, a Sif cuando se agachaba para recoger su espada o cuando se enzarzaba con Svana en una contienda a puño limpio. También lo notó observando a Faida, y eso que la concejal no era precisamente un modelo de seducción femenina. Por ello su hechizo de encantamiento era tan útil, porque entonces dirigía la atención de Thor únicamente hacia ella, y sin embargo veía a Thor resistirse.

En más de una ocasión, tras que sus manos se rozaran o que él había estado a punto de tomarla de un hombro, Thor se había marchado diciendo que tenía una reunión o algún trabajo pendiente, aun cuando ella supiera bien que no existía tal cosa.

Pero esa noche, Thor no podría huir.

Cuando fuera la hora del postre, Amora diría que iría a verificar cómo lo servían. En ese momento los demás se irían y ella entraría en una bandeja de plata. Los pajes quitarían la tapa y la revelarían, desnuda y cubierta de dulce. Ella era el postre. El afrodisiaco y su seidh combinados, harían que Thor cayeran rendido por fin a sus deseos. Sonrió contenta con su plan. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que estaba un poco excitada, su mente había elaborado escenarios de lujuria y carne saciada, de placer y culminación en el que los protagonistas eran Thor y ella.

Snotra entró en esos momentos.

–Sus invitados ya están listos –le dijo sonriente la joven. Su otra doncella, Hlin; le pasó una tiara de perlas para su cabello. Amora plisó el vestido de aguamarina que tenía puesto, era un modelo que se podía quitar fácilmente para su propósito de ser un postre, por eso lo eligió.

–Ya voy, ya voy –les dijo pero sin dejar de mirarse al espejo.

Hlin salió al escuchar sonidos en la puerta y cuando volvió, tenía un mensaje en la mano.

–Un mensajero acaba de llegar, de parte de Fafnir –le dijo la chica.

Amora había pasado mucho tiempo en el despacho de Thor. Sí, iba por la compañía del rey pero también para encandilar a Fafnir, quien era necesario para entrar, hacer, deshacer y salir de la agenda de Thor. Le había resultado sencillo con un poco de su seidh, pues el secretario no tenía una voluntad que le permitiera resistirse. No le había pedido demasiado, sólo que hiciera espacios para que su soberano pudiera relajarse de la ardua tarea de sobrellevar el reino. Amora aún debía trabajar un poco más en él para que Fafnir aceptara ser sus ojos y oídos dentro del despacho de Thor. Él y su otro espía, que nadie imaginaba qué ella tenía ahí, le podrían informar de todo lo que hiciera Thor.

Aunque si le extrañó un poco que le enviara una nota justo en ese momento, esperó que sólo fuera un ligero contratiempo, que alguien hubiera rezagado al rey de Asgard. Sus labios se tensaron con inconformidad. Fafnir le estaba avisando que Thor había partido hacia Svartálfheim, que apenas si había avisado a Ragnheidur que sería su regente y a la reina Frigga antes de decírselo a él para que cancelara todos sus compromisos, incluido el que tenía con ella. Amora no pudo evitar arrugar la nota de inmediato, y lanzarla al fuego de su chimenea. Thor había ido a reunirse con Loki.

–¿Pasa algo, mi lady? –Le preguntó Hlin.

–No, nada –dijo recomponiendo su expresión. Le tomó un segundo de más reponer una sonrisa en su faz. Tendría que salir de todos modos para acudir a la cena de esa noche aunque los planes del postre habían cambiado totalmente. Sabía que los demás le preguntarían por Thor y ella tendría que decir que no sabía porque no había acudido, aludir que algún concejal o líder gremial lo había entretenido y hacer de cuenta que averiguaba con Fafnir para aparentar que no sabía nada. Porque desde luego, todos ellos la consideraban muy cercana a Thor. –Vamos, nos esperan –les dijo a sus doncellas.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, antes de entrar al salón y convertirse en una anfitriona perfecta, Amora no pudo evitar sentir el remanso de la ira palpitando por sus venas, se sentía traicionada.

.

.

Loki no había tenido tiempo de decir ni una palabra, antes de que Thor depositara en el suelo un objeto rectangular en un envoltorio de tela, que Loki reconoció por la silueta.

–¿Eso es el cofre de los antiguos inviernos? –Inquirió.

–Lo es –dijo Thor y se apresuró a tomarlo entre sus brazos. Alcanzó a azotar la puerta tras él antes de empezar a besarlo con auténtico deleite, lamiéndole los labios, mordiéndoselos y suspirando contra ellos. Cuando Loki pudo reaccionar, Thor ya le había quitado, mejor dicho arrancado, la túnica que portaba.

–Te hacía en Asgard… –logró decir entre mordiscos, aun descolocado por la súbita irrupción de Thor.

–No pude esperar más –le respondió Thor sujetándole el cuello, tomando su boca, uniendo su lengua a la de Loki pecaminosamente.

–Nadie me dijo… ¡Thor espera! –El dios del trueno ya se deshacía de los pantalones de Loki desgarrándolos sin ningún pudor con todo y ropa interior. Soltó al ojiverde el tiempo justo para deshacerse de su propia ropa, Loki nunca lo había visto desnudarse tan rápido. Thor lo había acorralado contra el escritorio que había en la estancia, de un manotazo lanzó al suelo lo que había encima, incluido el nombramiento como istyar. Izó a Loki con facilidad y lo tumbó boca arriba sobre aquel mueble, presionando su virilidad enhiesta contra el ojiverde. –¡Espera! –Thor bufó y su mirada oscurecida por el deseo se fijó bien en Loki por un instante. –Ha pasado un tiempo. –Le recordó el hechicero.

–Cierto, cierto. Lo lamento –logró decir Thor entre jadeos. Se apartó de la vista de Loki y rebuscó algo entre el fardo de su ropa que había quedado en el suelo. Loki se sentó en el escritorio intrigado y anonadado por… bueno, por todo. Miró el formidable cuerpo de Thor, la forma en que sus músculos de la espalda se tensaban conforme se agachaba. Lo vio enderezarse; y una sonrisa presuntuosa se le dibujó mostrándole los fuertes pectorales y el vientre cincelado por años de entrenamientos y combates. Con gesto triunfal le mostró a Loki una pequeña botella. –Aceite –respondió a la pregunta que el hechicero no hizo. El ojiverde sintió que la sangre le hervía y un tirón en su entrepierna. Thor destapó aquel frasco y vertió parte de su contenido en su mano, se tocó a sí mismo. Loki no pudo apartar sus ojos, cómo hipnotizado, del miembro de su esposo conforme hacía eso. Empezó a sentir que estaba ardiendo por recibirlo. Se miraron a los ojos conforme Thor avanzaba a por él. Sin mediar ni una palabra, Thor le acarició con aquel aceite, pero fue incapaz de esperar antes de presionar la estrecha entrada de Loki con su falo.

Su hechicero gimió y Thor procuró controlarse e ir lento. Sabía que estaba siendo descuidado pero no podía contenerse. Sujetó a Loki por la cintura y dejó ir sus caderas hasta que sintió la cálida abertura de Loki abriéndose un poco. Soltó un jadeo salvaje. Loki echó atrás la cabeza lloriqueando. Thor se detuvo. Se inclinó sobre él para besarlo.

–Eres tan hermoso –le dijo entre beso y beso. –Te necesito tanto –añadió y empujó de nuevo resbalando en aceite. Loki sabía cómo tomarlo, estaba todo sonrojado, apretando los labios y respirando agitadamente pero logró relajar sus músculos y la cabeza del miembro pudo penetrar al fin, la piel se distendió de tal manera que unas gotas de sangre asomaron pero el pasaje era practicable. –¿Te hago daño?

En respuesta Loki lo tomó de los hombros y elevó las caderas empujándose, haciendo penetrar aquel enorme falo en un vigoroso movimiento. Los dos gritaron de placer, de sentirse fundidos nuevamente. Como si aquella lujuria abrasadora que se había apoderado de Thor, le fuera contagiada a Loki. El rubio lo penetró a gusto y Loki lo rodeó con sus blancas piernas, como queriendo retenerlo dentro suyo lo más posible. Copularon con ferocidad. Con tanto ahínco que Thor no sabía quién hacia suyo a quien.

–Estoy cerca –musitó Thor gimiendo. Loki lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas en su interior y el miembro de Thor quedó aprisionado firmemente, aquello fue más de lo que el rubio, en su estado de excitación podía soportar. Con un violento chorro inundó sus entrañas quemándolo como si lo abrasara. Loki gritó y alcanzó su propia hombría, la sacudió al ritmo de las últimas embestidas de Thor que parecía no querer dejar derramar fuera ni una gota de su esencia; y finalmente el ojiverde rebasó ese límite del placer corriéndose junto con su amado.

Thor no había visto la cama hasta ese momento, en que por fin podía pensar con algo de claridad. Levantó a Loki que parecía medio muerto, de encima del escritorio y lo llevó en vilo hasta el lecho. Lo acomodó con cuidado y se dejó caer a su lado.

–¿Viniste desde Asgard para desfogarte? –Le preguntó Loki con los ojos aun cerrados. Thor no le respondió. Se sentía muy extraño. Inquieto y hambriento, temeroso de no lograr aplacar su deseo sin hacerle daño a su amado. Se puso a acariciar el cuerpo de Loki palmo por palmo y sintió que su miembro volvía a despertarse. –¿Es que eres insaciable? –Thor le estaba abriendo las piernas y hundió el rostro entre ellas, degustando su propia simiente y siguiendo rumbo al miembro de Loki empapado. –Escúchame –apenas y se habían dicho algo. Loki se incorporó en la cama y le tomó la barbilla a Thor frenando sus atenciones.

–Te deseo, desmedidamente, más de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Quiero saciarme en ti. – Loki sonrió, una sonrisa taimada que Thor le correspondió.

El dios del trueno le succionó con devoción un pezón y luego el otro, enrojeciendo la piel alrededor con la fricción de su barba. Le sobó las nalgas y Loki le clavó las uñas en la espalda. El hechicero le marcó el cuello chupándole la piel. Los dedos de Thor corrieron dese su trasero hasta el miembro de Loki que empezaba a entiesarse de nuevo.

–Yo creo que tú también estás ardiendo por mí –le aseguró Thor, le apartó con los dedos la piel de la punta y le tocó con el pulgar la pequeña abertura del centro. Loki se sobresaltó un segundo antes de abandonarse a las caricias del rubio. Su cuerpo se acopló con el de Thor fácilmente.

A Thor le gustaba poder dejarse llevar por sus pasiones cuando estaba con Loki. Hacer lo que fuera que se le ocurriera para aplacar su hambre y además de todo, ser correspondido. Debía admitir que Loki no era la persona más creativa en la cama pero cuando se le ocurría algo siempre lo dejaba atónito; y cuando a Thor le pasaba por la cabeza una nueva guarrada para el repertorio, lo secundaba con entusiasmo. Era su cómplice más que su amante. Thor se sosegaba luego de hacerlo pero invariablemente sus ganas de volver a fundirse con su hechicero regresaban, implacables.

Lo haló a mitad de la cama tumbándolo de lado. Él hizo lo mismo pero de tal manera que pudiera buscar el miembro de Loki con sus labios, y acercarle el suyo también. Loki entendió al punto, le dijo algo que sonó a: "pervertido". Thor succionó la punta del miembro de Loki y su amado hizo lo mismo por él. El dios del trueno le marcó el ritmo y Loki lo siguió. Thor sentía que se moría de lo caliente que estaba. Plegó sus labios en torno al falo de su hechicero disfrutando obscenamente de recibir aquellas caricias impúdicas a la vez que las prodigaba. En la habitación tan sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones irregulares. Thor apretó las nalgas de Loki con sus manos, y tumbado como estaba buscó su abertura lubricada por el aceite y por su semilla, deslizó sus dedos en la húmeda abertura y sintió el miembro de Loki palpitar entre su boca. Loki estalló y Thor paladeó su sabor en su lengua. El hechicero hundió sus dedos con furia en las caderas de Thor succionándolo erráticamente y con firmeza hasta que el rubio hizo lo propio y se vertió en la boca amada. Se soltaron recobrando el aliento.

Estaban hechos un desastre. Thor se incorporó mirando a su amado. Más tranquilo pero incontenible aún.

–¿Tienes algo de beber en este lugar? –Loki se tomó unos momentos en salir de la cama y fue a por vino élfico que a Thor le supo a agua.

–¿Hay algo más que desees mi señor? –Le preguntó con tono burlón. En respuesta Thor lo haló hacia él.

–La noche es joven.

Isil acababa de aparecer en el cielo. Y mientras ella asomaba en el cielo ellos dos se amaron.

.

Loki tuvo que pedir una tregua por primera vez en su relación. Estaba dolorido entre las piernas, algo lastimado de la primera vez, el aceite le había permitido a Thor darse prisa en tomarlo pero no había bastado para la falta de costumbre que meses de recogimiento intelectual habían causado en el cuerpo de su dios del engaño. Empezaba a amanecer cuando el hechicero le hizo una señal a Thor de seguirlo al cuarto de baño.

–Últimamente me baño con agua fría –le contó Thor mientras esta se llenaba. Loki se encogió de hombros, a él, una ducha helada no lo molestaba en lo más mínimo. Se sumergieron juntos, con Loki sobre el regazo de Thor. El dios del trueno pareció serenarse por fin. –Perdóname si fui brusco. Sentía que enloquecía. –Le dijo a Loki masajeándole la espalda.

Su consorte se dejó hacer apartándose el cabello del cuello para recibir atenciones ahí también.

–¿Tanto me extrañaste? – Thor le besó un hombro, ya no con lujuria, sino con ternura.

–Y cada día se me hacía más largo que el anterior –Loki sonrió.

–Tu poesía ha mejorado Anarinya.

–¿Anarinya? –Repitió la palabra Thor. Loki soltó una risita de superioridad.

–Significa "bestia en celo" en élfico –le dijo el hechicero. –Si me lo permites, quisiera llamarte así con todo mi afecto. –Lo provocó.

–Te lo permito –respondió Thor, –aunque juraría que significa "mi sol".

Loki se giró a mirarlo y Thor le robó un beso.

–Hablas élfico.

–Algunos rudimentos –admitió el rubio halagado.

Salieron juntos, Loki apartó las sábanas que estaban inservibles y se tumbaron juntos, aún desnudos. Thor se puso a acariciar suavemente la cintura de Loki, el cual yacía recostado entre sus brazos; hablaron de todo y de nada.

–… el pobre bicho estaba destrozado, por mucho que se niegue a admitirlo –le contó Loki acerca de lo mal que le había sentado a Hagen el que Eyvindur se hiciera con un amante. –Le aconsejé dos maniobras para hacerse con el trono, la primera era seducir a su rey elfo para obtener su respaldo y recursos necesarios; la segunda era presentarse allá y hacer lo que mejor hace: pelear.

–¿No se supone que tenemos esta política de promover la paz en los mundos? –Le dijo Thor. Loki se rió.

–Lo hubieses visto. Daba pena, tanta, que por ello le di esos consejos, si yo estuviese desolado me animaría la conquista de un reino. De todos modos se negó. Dijo que Karnilla será mejor reina de lo que él con sus tendencias bravuconas y su irresponsabilidad le permitirían. –Loki tomó la mano de Thor y la guio de su cintura a su cabello. El rubio comprendió en el acto y se puso a acariciarle ahí. –La corte élfica es bastante amena, he aprendido y disfrutado mucho este tiempo. –Loki le inquirió por las cosas en Asgard y Thor tomó la palabra para contárselo.

–He tenido menos trabajo, siento que los gobernadores se afanan para dejarme tiempo libre. –Loki soltó una risa burlona. –Nari y Hërin preguntan por ti, sobre todo nuestro hijo, se puso algo triste cuando dejaste de acudir a jugar con él, pero ya se acostumbró a tu ausencia. Seguro saltará de gusto cuando te vea de nuevo –el hechicero se mordió los labios para no contarle en el acto a Thor que se quedaría más tiempo. –Amora organizó un torneo de cocineros –dijo de pronto el dios del trueno y se rió al rememorar el evento. Le habló a Loki de la comida, de la carrera de pajes, del aire festivo… –y entonces Karnilla escupió fuego –se carcajeó al narrarle eso –hubieras visto la cara de Harma. –Loki se contagió de su risa. Su amiga nunca dejaría de ser ella misma.

Despertaron a eso del mediodía. Loki recogió sus documentos que Thor había derribado del escritorio. Igual levantó el cofre del suelo y miró mal a Thor por haberlo dejado ahí sin más.

–No te enojes –Thor lo agarró de la cintura y lo besó suave. –Prometo honrar el cofre cómo se debe de ahora en adelante. –Loki seguía mirándolo mal pero lo dejó estar. Llamaron a la puerta. Ya estaban vestidos así que no hubo inconveniente en que Embla entrase. La visir ya había visto a Thor pues al llegar le entregó su bagaje y le prohibió advertirle a Loki de su presencia.

–Altezas, el rey los convida a comer con él para dar una bienvenida adecuada a su majestad Thor –les informó.

–¿Aún no has visto a Eyvindur? –Inquirió Loki y Thor negó. –Por Anar, entraste en su reino y en su palacio; ¿y viniste directo a mi alcoba? –Thor asintió. –No sé si sentirme halagado u horrorizado.

.

Hubo un banquete en el cual los elfos le dispensaron a Thor todos los honores correspondientes a su rango, aunque durante la comida había reproche en los ojos de Eyriander. El rey de los elfos no se mostró ofendido por el hecho de que Thor se pasase el protocolo por el arco del triunfo. Thor se excusó diciendo que deseaba sorprender a su consorte y nadie pudo reprochárselo. Loki presentó al dios del trueno con su maestro el cual lo saludó con cortesía pero le dio una mirada gélida que indicaba lo que pensaba: que Thor distraía a Loki de su camino.

El banquete se extendió hasta el atardecer. Al terminar Loki quiso mostrarle el cofre de los antiguos inviernos a su maestro y Eyvindur aprovechó ese momento para pedirle a Thor algo de su tiempo.

Se reunieron en los aposentos privados del elfo, pues éste mismo no quería permitir la presencia de Lúne o de su protector en turno, como podía suceder si era en su despacho. Una vez que el paje les sirvió vino y se hubo marchado, Eyvindur se dejó hundir un poco en su sofá pero lo hizo sin apartar la mirada de su homónimo aesir.

Thor encontró a su amigo más pálido, ojeroso, tenso y sin embargo, no tan severo como aquella vez en Vanaheim. El rubio decidió ser él quien empezara la conversación.

–Lamento no haber sido nada diplomático, tomé la decisión muy de golpe e inclusive en Asgard sorprendí un poco con mis acciones –le dijo con la idea de que remitiera sus palabras a su madre, que parecía ser la ofendida. Eyvindur le quitó importancia con el movimiento de una mano –de hecho me di cuenta de que no tengo un embajador aquí en tu corte ¿por qué?

Eyvindur lo miró seriamente, pero su semblante tembló intentando convertirse en una sonrisa, ¿le estaba preguntando a él?

–Cuando el tuyo volvió tras que subieras al trono no nombraste otro, ni tampoco cuando me coroné. No sé las razones que te llevaron a actuar de esa manera, sin embargo nombra uno y lo recibiré gustoso en mi corte.

–Le diré a Loki que lo haga cuando volvamos. Eso deberá facilitar las cosas entre… ¿por qué te ríes? –Se interrumpió al ver que Eyvindur se cubría el rostro con la mano, de esa manera le impidió ver sus cicatrices pero era obvio lo que estaba haciendo.

–¿Es así como llevas el gobierno de Asgard?

–La ciudad aún no arde –se defendió Thor, pero hasta él comprendió que había dicho "aún". Se rió de sí mismo sin poder evitarlo.

–Justo ayer me acordé de ti, tuve una reunión con una delegación de alfh que viven en Vilwarin ¿adivinas que me solicitaron? –Thor negó pero estaba sospechando la causa. –La ciudadanía svartá, para no tener que volver a Alfheim y a su frío inmisericorde. No compongas ese rostro, que no mencionaron a los alfh de Asgard aunque es innegable de dónde han obtenido la idea. Lo que hicieron fue usar un precedente más cercano, en este caso a Hagen, un norn hecho svartá –Eyvindur pareció pensar algo un instante –les dije que lo meditaría pero te digo a ti, que tengo la intención de esperar y observar cómo se desenvuelven las cosas en Asgard.

–Eso está aún un poco lejos de solucionarse –se sinceró Thor. –¿A Hagen no le molesta que lo usen de precedente político? ¿No te dijo que esa imagen no calzaba con él o que su opinión política no tiene peso en esto? –Y lo preguntaba porque a Loki sí le molestaba que lo enarbolaran como bandera en su causa.

Eyvindur está vez si se río de lo lindo.

–Hagen no tiene una opinión política, no suele tener opinión de ninguna índole, nada le importa –le expuso aunque su sonrisa se apagó un poco cuando recordó que recientemente el dragón negro le pidió que no hiciera un arma mortífera. Había dicho algo que no fueran tonterías y Eyvindur recién descubría que había sido por él.

–Pensé que era una especie de consorte entrometido.

–¡Hagen no es mi consorte! –Brincó de inmediato el elfo –un momento ¿estás diciendo que Loki es un consorte entrometido?

–No –negó Thor –el entrometido soy yo –aclaró.

Los dos se sonrieron por un momento. A Eyvindur le dio envidia ver lo feliz y relajado que Thor le parecía. Estaba con la persona que amaba e inclusive había dejado atrás sus deberes por seguirlo hasta Svartálfheim. Eso decía más que mil promesas. Después se percató que su propio amante estaba muy cerca, por lo que no debería sentirse así.

–Thor, siempre te he considerado mi amigo y pensé en aprovechar que estabas aquí para… –se quedó callado durante un instante, dudó. Había pensado en pedirle consejo a Thor acerca de lo que le sucedía por dentro, platicar con alguien de lo que sentía. Era algo que no podía decirle a su madre, ni a su tío, mucho menos a Hagen o a Elemmíre y jamás intimó demasiado con Loki, además sabía que el norn lo había hecho su confidente. Se calló porque no supo cómo proseguir.

–Eyvindur –lo llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos –te escucho. –Estiró la mano hasta alcanzar la de su interlocutor y la apretó brevemente, luego lo dejo ir.

–Es una historia vieja –rememoró Eyvindur –de la época del último concilio de los reyes, cuando tuve un amorío con Hagen ¿recuerdas cuando me ausenté con él, sea dicho, robándote de paso el caballo? –Thor asintió y Eyvindur alzó las cejas significativamente para que el otro comprendiera hasta donde habían avanzado. –Cuando el concilio terminó, nosotros hicimos otro tanto aunque yo había pensado que podíamos continuarlo con visitas diplomáticas. Él no lo quiso así –recordó. Se mordió levemente los labios, lo que más rememoraba era como se le estrujó el corazón porque Hagen lo dejó como quien no valía el esfuerzo. –Pensé que lo tenía superado, que sus conquistas en mi corte me daban igual, hasta qué… me di cuenta de qué no era así.

Fue la visita de Loki lo que encendió sus celos instantáneos, algo que prefería no decirle a Thor, en cambió si le habló de Finduilas, Aldúya y demás. Continuó con su narración.

–Me hice de un amante porque no quería más miseria ni soledad, y ahora Hagen ha empezado a actuar de manera extraña. Golpeó a mi amado, intentó propasarse conmigo y no entiendo qué es lo que le está pasando. Sé que no ha dejado de frecuentar a sus conquistas, así que no puedo creer en sus palabras. Y yo no sé qué hacer.

Thor había escuchado la historia de boca de Loki, o al menos la parte del amante de Eyvindur. Miró al elfo, parecía desdichado. Thor pensó que tal vez debería ir a buscar a Hagen para zarandearlo un poco y decirle: "eres un imbécil cegado". Pero claro, lo último que querría hacer era meterse de esa manera.

–¿Aún quieres a Hagen?

Eyvindur le lanzó una mirada severa pero después pareció recordar con quien hablaba y la suavizó.

–No –o eso al menos quiso decir, ya que de sus labios no salió esa palabra.

Quiso pronunciarla, negarse de manera categórica que no diera pie a dudas pero no pudo hacerlo. Allá, en ese día en que el dragón negro le pidió con consuelo y él se dejó abrazar, acariciar y besar lo permitió porque extrañaba el fuego de Hagen en su piel. Y cuando éste se le abalanzó encima y casi lo desnudó, se asustó no por lo que las manos del dragón negro hacían sino porque estuvo a punto de ceder y entregarse. Pero no podía, si intimaba con Hagen no podría olvidarlo nunca y cuando éste lo abandonara por alguien más, se volvería loco.

Thor esperaba su respuesta.

–Quiero a Elemmíre –respondió, –y quiero olvidarme de Hagen. Desearía poder arrancármelo.

–Pues olvídalo –le dijo Thor.

–No es tan sencillo. Lo veo todos los días en mi corte, es mi protector. Una vez consideré la posibilidad de devolverlo a Nornheim pero eso causaría más problemas que solucionarlos –por supuesto que hablaba de reinados, sucesiones y cosas así, pero a Thor le pareció más bien una excusa endeble.

–No pretendo defender a Hagen pero yo también fui un mujeriego en ciernes, puedo entenderlo en ese aspecto, y puedo decirte que no fue personal. No te dañó porque fueras Eyvindur, el príncipe de los elfos, ni por la forma en que te hayas conducido con él. Te dejó porque para él quedaba muy en claro que lo de ustedes era meramente transitorio –le dijo Thor. –Perdónalo por eso Eyvindur, éramos en esos años inmaduros e imbéciles. No es necesario que lo mandes a llamar, que le hagas una proclamación o algo así, perdónalo dentro de ti. Y de paso, perdónate a ti mismo. Me parece que te duele haber sido amante de Hagen por cómo te expresas de sus nuevas conquistas y te lo reprochas constantemente. Deja ir esa relación, se quisieron en su momento y eso es bueno pero es pasado, ahora puedes continuar con este tal Elemmíre. Deja ir al Hagen del pasado.

–Tú cambiaste…

–Sí. Pero lo hice por mi propia decisión no porque Loki me lo pidiera, es más, él ni siquiera sabía la cantidad de amantes que tuve antes de él, y tampoco es que le importe –hizo una pausa para beber un trago de vino, aunque no vio a Eyvindur convencido. –Si Hagen cambia, lo hará porque él así lo quiere no porque tú se lo pidas, como tú igual cambiaste sin que nadie te dijera nada. ¿No me acabas de decir que no quieres más soledad ni miseria? Ya diste el primer paso lejos de su no relación.

Eyvindur agachó un poco la cabeza ante sus palabras. Estaba seguro de que Thor era de los que perdonaban fácilmente, él presenció allá en Hel, el que Loki hubiera vendido al hijo de ambos y no le veía ni un poco de rencor dirigido hacia el hechicero.

–Perdono entonces a Hagen del pasado ¿y qué se supone qué debo hacer con el del presente?

–Eso no lo sé –se sinceró Thor –pero posiblemente lo sepas cuando dejes de pensar en él como el sujeto que te decepcionó tiempo atrás en el concejo de los reyes.

El elfo suspiró. No era tarea sencilla lo que le pedía, pensaría muy seriamente las palabras de Thor. Miró a su amigo y encontró que había madurado, o que quizás él jamás había sabido apreciar los consejos que Thor podía tener dentro.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más? ¿De otro índole pero igualmente muy personal? –Thor asintió. Eyvindur se sonrojó, porque era de un carácter muy íntimo. –Cuando dormiste con Loki, la primera vez… no, la primera vez no. Lo que quiero saber es… –se armó de valor –¿cuándo pudieron intimar sin que lastimaras a Loki? –Sus mejillas terminaron de un color borgoña que le confería un aspecto aún más joven.

El dios del trueno intentó no reírse ante la inocencia de la cuestión. Bebió vino para darse tiempo a responder e intentar conferirle seriedad pero sin sonar como un experto presuntuoso.

–A la segunda o tercera vez, nos manejamos bien –le dijo. Eyvindur hizo un gesto de decepción y se tornó serio –ya veo que mi respuesta no es lo que querías escuchar. ¿Quieres que le de unos consejos a ese tal Elemmíre?

–¡No! –Se mostró avergonzado Eyvindur. Thor está vez si no pudo evitar reírse.

–Ahora tú me debes una respuesta, ¿es cierto que Hagen golpeó a tu amante? –Eyvindur asintió. Había visto a Elemmíre con los maestres, le habían recompuesto lo suficiente pero parecía más herido en su orgullo que en su piel.

–Me pidieron que lo sancionara, que lo desterrara lejos por traer la violencia injustificada a mi corte. Pero Hagen es el Lord Comandante, no puedo permitirme perderlo en los turbulentos tiempos que nos acechan. –A Thor le era obvio que a Eyvindur simplemente no le importaba lo que había hecho y su rostro debió reflejarlo. –Ya lo amonesté –el dios del trueno alzó una ceja y la voz de Eyvindur se fue apagando… –le dije que no volviera a hacerlo. –Ahora sonrió y negó.

Hicieron un escueto brindis y ambos terminaron sus copas de vino élfico.

–Ahora que estamos aquí hablando, no he podido evitar pensar que nuestros padres hacían lo mismo. ¿También se darían consejos de éste índole? –Se preguntó.

–Seguro que sí –habló Eyvindur. –Mi padre seguramente le decía cosas al tuyo cómo "tengo esta amante y Eyriander lo ha descubierto, ¿qué me aconsejas hacer para no deshonrar a mi esposa?" –Thor puso tal expresión de susto que Eyvindur estalló en carcajadas, inclinándose hacia adelante y ocultando la boca deformada bajo su cortina de cabello. Thor nunca lo había visto bromear y se unió a sus risas. Al final se calmaron y procuraron embutirse de nuevo en sus roles como reyes. –Cuando ellos dos se reunían cambiaban el destino de los nueve.

Aquella frase cargada de trascendencia serenó a Thor. Bebieron un momento en silencio.

–Hablemos de lo que acontece en los nueve, quisiera hablar contigo de los elfos oscuros. –Todo atisbo de camaradería y relajación abandonó al rey elfo, se revistió de odio inmediatamente, levantó la barbilla altivamente. Thor ya le había hecho la pregunta a Heimdall, pero el guardián de dorados ojos le recordó que los elfos, tanto oscuros como de luz, tenían hechizos que los tornaban invisibles a su mirada en sus travesías por el espacio. –Me fue informado recientemente que tienes una flota de drakares dedicada a cazarlos y exterminarlos. ¿Es cierto?

–Sí –fue lacónico. A Thor le sorprendió la sinceridad de sus palabras –como también lo es, que le pedí a Loki que les permitiera la entrada a tu reino como ha hecho. Sé que te han pedido amnistía en tu reino debido a la persecución a la que los he sometido, y que tú se las has concedido en aras de tu bondad. Estoy seguro de que la noticia se correrá por los nueve y pronto arribarán más y más elfos oscuros.

–¿Cómo lo has sabido? –Tuvo qué preguntarle, estaba asombrado de que Eyvindur estuviera tan al tanto de lo que se cocía en Asgard.

–Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú no tengas un embajador en Svartálfheim que te informe de lo que sucede. –Thor se percató que el Eyvindur de Vanaheim se había hecho presente.

–No entiendo porque tú deseo es que vayan a Asgard cuando tienes esta campaña en pie.

–Los elfos oscuros son escurridizos y son muy buenos ocultándose entre los mundos. Darles caza no es tan sencillo como lo haces parecer. Mi general a cargo sólo ha encontrado comerciantes y no son a ellos a los que quiero –Eyvindur se acomodó mejor en su asiento –quiero a Hrimthurs, al asesino de mi padre, y sé que su hijo y esposa están en Asgard. Estoy aguardando a que vaya a reunirse con ellos.

–¿Y qué harás cuando lo haga?

–Cuando lo haga, me gustaría pedirte como amigos que somos y por la vieja alianza de Bor y de Eyrikur que me lo entregues. Y sino pudieras hacerlo porque tu honor no te lo permite, sólo te pediré que lo destierres de Asgard.

Thor casi pudo terminar esa frase diciendo: "donde tu general y sus drakares estarán aguardándolo". Al dios del trueno le hubiera gustado saber desde cuándo los elfos de luz tenían esa fuerza en el espacio y si acaso Odín y Larus la habían usado de la misma manera en la que Eyvindur le pedía.

–¿Y si nunca va?

–¿Tengo que decirte lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer en ese caso? –Thor intuyó la amenaza que pendía sobre Svadilfari. ¿Loki sabría eso? A Thor le molestó descubrir que no tenía intenciones de relatarle los planes de Eyvindur a su hechicero, y esa vocecita que solía decir cosas muy posesivas, se estaba riendo como si le hubieran dicho una cosa de lo más alegre. –Mi flota de drakares no sólo persigue a los elfos oscuros, también les dan caza a mercenarios y bandidos. Recientemente mi general se encontró con los mercenarios alfh "la luna sangrante", y los destruyó. Soy yo el que te cuida las espaldas en el espacio, Thor.

Eyvindur removió el contenido de su copa.

–Estoy amenazado a dos flancos, por un lado los elfos oscuros que siguen apareciendo en mi reino y se escudan en las fronteras de los enanos. Y por otro lado, hay enanos rebeldes, por los cuales Thyra no quiere hacerse responsable. Cuando Gerenot y Giselher hicieron mancuerna para hacer la guerra a tu padre, éste no dudó en buscarse una alianza y contratacar ¿eres mi aliado Thor o te vas a desentender de mí?

Thor había querido saber la verdad de las palabras de Svadilfari pero no pensó que terminaría refrendando su coalición con Eyvindur.

–Te apoyaría sin lugar a dudas, como hice con Hjörtur y Hrafn pero no me pidas que haga algo que sea contrario a mi honor –fue lo único que le solicitó.

–No lo haré Thor –aseguró el elfo.

.

Lord Aldor lo aguardaba en los jardines, junto a una fuente de agua cristalina. Loki se le acercó portando el cofre. Su maestro alzó una mano y le mostró algo que tenía en ella. Era su daga, Laevateinn. Loki se preguntó de dónde la había sacado. Se sentó a su lado e intercambiaron, el istyar tomó el cofre y Loki la daga. Su maestro pasó la mano por encima del cofre, pero este no iba a responderle, aun así se maravilló con las líneas grabadas en la gélida superficie, tan similares a los tatuajes ancestrales de los jötun.

–¿Es un laitale?–Inquirió.

–Sí, es el hechizo que dicta que la fuerza de Ymir es sólo para aquellos de su sangre. –Loki había estudiado el libro de su familia, ahora lo entendía pero eso no quería decir que podía ejecutar toda la magia ahí plasmada.

–Sé que te irás pronto a confrontar la furia de tu mundo y deseo ayudarte en ello. Para mí sería lo más sencillo deshacer el sello de tu magia, si tal fuera tu deseo podría hacerlo ahora mismo, tal cómo estamos –Loki negó. –Tú obcecación me desconcierta. –A Loki también, empezaba a olvidar porque se negaba tanto a obtener toda su magia de vuelta. –Hechicé tu daga. –Loki lo miró azorado y también algo ofendido. –Los dos sabemos que con la cantidad de seidh que ahora posees, habrías terminado poniendo magia mediocre en ella. –Loki estaba aún más ofendido pero no replicó. Laevateinn había sido un libro en blanco y ahora Lord Aldor había escrito una historia imborrable en ella. –He llegado a conocerte y a apreciarte muchacho. Por eso quiero ayudarte a pesar del camino que has escogido. La daga se imbuirá del poder de aquel que derrame su sangre en ella; y te lo compartirá. Ese es su hechizo.

–¿Cómo?

–Digamos que pusieras en ella la sangre de Thor, su fuerza sería tuya y te ayudaría a manipular el clima de tu mundo aun con tu sello encima. –Loki se quedó sin habla, todo sentimiento de enfado en contra del istyar se le había desvanecido.

–Te lo agradezco, es una magia… –miró la daga en su mano –impresionante.

–Muéstrame el seidh del cofre –le pidió a cambio el sabio y Loki tomó la reliquia en el acto. Congelar los jardines de Enya sería agravioso para los elfos, quienes cuidaban de ellos con esmero con la finalidad de que les alegrarán el corazón. En cambio Loki se concentró y el poder del cofre emergió con precisión, haciendo vibrar el aire alrededor antes de envolver a Loki y emerger con fuerza tiñendo el cielo con las luces de la aurora. El istyar las contempló con azoro y se echó a reír. Loki lo vio levantarse y acercársele. La magia del cofre cesó y la aurora junto con ella. El lord le señaló sus manos, que eran azules en ese momento. No había rechazo en su mirada hacia el aspecto jötun de Loki. Aun así el jötun dejó la reliquia en el borde de la fuente y se esmeró en recobrar sus colores habituales.

–Tú no lo entiendes –dijo el sabio y le pasó los dedos por la cara. Loki sintió el seidh del istyar corriendo sobre sus rasgos. Se inclinó sobre la fuente y miró su reflejo, el sabio le había conferido orejas puntiagudas que lo hacían ver como uno de los elfos. –Eres muy especial –habló el Lord y aún sin tocar a Loki oscureció sus escleróticas haciéndolo lucir como un elfo oscuro. –Puedes ser cualquier cosa que tú desees. –Loptr, lengua de plata, Lambëingolmo. –Todo está aquí –le dio unos golpecitos en la frente. Loki se apartó y recobró su forma aesir. Lord Aldor no insistió. –Nosotros veneramos a la diosa Naira Anar, quien emana sabiduría –cambió bruscamente de tema el istyar. –En cambio la diosa Isil, es la deidad de los enigmas y los misterios. Eyvindur te dijo que requeríamos de ti. –Loki no dijo nada, Lord Aldor no le había hecho una pregunta después de todo. –Descubrimos por fin la manera en que Larus fue asesinado. Un espíritu se posesionó del hechicero real y lo usó para darle muerte. Debemos conocer la identidad del espíritu y para lograrlo, iré al templo de Isil, un lugar oculto bajo tierra. Ahí se guardan los secretos de nuestra raza. Necesito un hábil hechicero conmigo, un lingüista, y pensé en ti.

–¿Por qué no va Eyvindur? Le concierne más que a nadie.

–Pero es el rey. Y cómo seguramente tú ya sabes, un soberano está atado al trono, no tiene libertad para hacer lo que le plazca cuando hay tantos que dependen de él.

–¿Quieres ir allá y necesitas un lingüista? ¿Por qué?

–El espíritu venía en un artefacto llamado "la caja de Droma". He estado investigando entre nuestros registros pero los que tenemos aquí en palacio no bastan para la profundidad de su misterio. La caja venía grabada con un laitale extenso de ciento veintiocho símbolos en un idioma desconocido. En el templo de Isil tenemos libros decomisados a otras razas, escritos ancestrales del puño y letra de Eyrikur y de muchos otros reyes y hechiceros. Espero que entre todo ello se encuentre la respuesta al enigma de la caja de Droma; y deseo que tú, mi discípulo me acompañes.

"Droma", la palabra no le decía nada a Loki, lo cual era esperable pues ni Lord Aldor sabía nada. Entrar en un templo secreto repleto de conocimientos ancestrales prohibidos, hacia hormiguear las manos de Loki. El istyar sabía sin duda como tentarlo.

.

.

Hagen acorraló a Elemmíre contra la pared con un brazo, azotándolo tan fuerte contra el muro que el elfo se quedó aturdido un instante. Hagen lo había seguido cuando lo vio pasar rumbo al interior del castillo. El cazador se frenó a defenderse y el resultado había sido obvio desde un inicio.

–Me da gusto que no hayas corrido –aclaró el norn. –Tenemos que hablar. –El elfo tenía el rostro algo hinchado de la reyerta que habían tenido, pero los sanadores elfos eran hábiles y le habían acomodado la nariz de vuelta en su sitio en el acto. Wose había pedido a Eyvindur que desterrara a Hagen de Vilwarin por su osadía pero su querido rey no había hecho caso de la petición.

–No te temo, si lo que pretendes es amedrentarme…

–Si me temes pero eso es comprensible. –Elemmíre intentó zafarse y se llevó otro golpe contra el muro. Hagen lo miró con todo el rencor que le tenía a los presuntuosos pedazos de mierda que pululaban en las cortes. –Sé que Lúne te envió tras él. –El elfo se puso pálido. –¿Vas a negarlo?

–No. No niego que el lord consejero influyó en que me acercara pues de otra forma me habría sido imposible considerarme siquiera digno de rozarle un cabello…

–Y no lo eres, eso que quede claro. –Hagen estaba por ordenarle que se retirara, que inventara una excusa razonable y se largara al reino del sur so pena de ser destripado. De pronto Elemmíre se le zafó y fue su turno de azotar a Hagen con el muro. El dragón no se lo esperaba pero no se sintió en peligro ni remotamente.

–Pero mi afecto por él es sincero. –Hagen arqueó una ceja. –No hay doblez en mí, y toda mi lealtad es para él, es lo más sagrado para mí. No voy a permitir que un bravucón como tú, pretenda separarnos. –El norn lo miró fijamente.

–¿Y eso que dices es verdad? –Elemmíre lo soltó exasperado. Le dio una mirada que pretendía dar a entender que no valía la pena discutir con el norn, empezó a alejarse cuidándose las espaldas. –Elemmíre –le habló el dragón y encendió en fuego maldito su mano. –Si le haces daño… –Hagen no terminó la frase.

.

.

–En serio tengo que estudiar –dijo Loki, con el ejemplar de la familia real de Jötunheim en el regazo. Estaban por irse al reino de hielo y no se sentía listo para la prueba. Se giró con fastidio cuando Thor se inclinó sobre él por otro beso. Lo tenía acorralado contra el sofá de la estancia, con su peso y fuerza le impedía ir a cualquier lado.

–Podemos hacerlo una vez y después te dejo ir.

–Eso me dijiste ayer ¡y lo hicimos hasta que me quedé dormido! –Se quejó Loki –es más, aún mientras estaba dormido tú…

–Eh, eh, eso no. Respeté tu sueño. –Thor se negaba a aceptar las acusaciones de ser así de aprovechado.

En eso entró Hagen a la alcoba sin ningún aviso de por medio. Thor dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ver al norn, que sin ningún empacho ni pena, pasó de largo y fue a sentarse frente a ambos. Tenía el rostro colorado y el olor característico del vino, así que imaginaron que había estado bebiendo antes de llegar ahí. Loki le lanzó una mirada a Thor y ambos comprendieron lo que estaba sucediendo.

–¿Siempre entra así? –Tuvo que preguntar de todos modos el dios del trueno.

–Sí, siempre. ¿Estás celoso? –Thor lo pensó.

–No, para nada –dijo al cabo de un segundo.

Loki tenía razón en que Hagen parecía más bien un bicho deprimido. El norn tardó un instante en recordar donde estaba pero se volvió a sentar y los miró de frente.

–He venido a cenar –se anunció apenas duras.

–¡Que alegría! –Fue sarcástico Loki –tú cena con él así yo podré estudiar un poco –mandó a Thor, y así, Loki se escaqueó sin dejarle replicar ni un poco, se puso en pie y fue a encerrarse en la alcoba.

Thor llamó a Embla para que les llevaran de cenar y un poco más de vino. El vino siempre ayudaba a quitar la borrachera de vino, o esa era la opinión de Thor. Hagen se recompuso lo suficiente para volver a ser casi el mismo de siempre, y mandó a cambiar el vino élfico por vino norn, y la aburrida comida por costillas de cordero al horno aderezado con ajo y hierbas, adornado con brotes de menta y rodeado de puré de nabos en mantequilla.

–Me la estaba pasando bien con Loki sin ti por aquí –le soltó sin más.

–Ya, estoy seguro de eso –le dio por su lado el rubio. –Bebe Hagen o pensaré que no eres el norn de antaño –prefirió retarlo.

Thor a la mañana siguiente pensaría que jamás debió de haber dicho eso pues envalentonó al dragón negro a una maratónica borrachera. Uno y otro bebieron lo más deprisa que pudieron y al finalizar la primera jofaina un Hagen victorioso se pavoneó como pocos rivales habían podido hacer.

–¡Embla! –Llamó Thor a la visir –¡otra garrafa! –Le ordenó

–Eres un mal perdedor Thor ¡Nadie puede con el vino norn como un norn! –se burló de él. Pero fue más allá de eso. Se levantó con equilibro precario encima de la mesa, pateó lo que le estorbaba y empezó a bailar ahí mismo una tonada pegajosa de borrachos.

_Hay una posada, una vieja y alegre posada,_

_al pie de una vieja colina gris, _

_y allí preparan una cerveza tan oscura,_

_que una noche bajo a beberla, _

_el mismísimo rey de Asgard._

El dios del trueno se dobló de la risa al oírlo. Hagen hacía de cuenta que tenía un violín en las manos y tocaba como el gato del palafrenero de la canción. Thor golpeó con los puños la mesa.

_El gato en el violín toca una jiga–jiga,_

_que despertaría a los muertos,_

_Chillando, serruchando, apresurando la tonada,_

_y el posadero sacude al rey de Asgard,_

_diciendo: ¡son pasadas las tres! _

_La cuenta hay que pagar._

A la segunda ronda Thor pudo unírsele aunque él no subió a la mesa.

Acabaron hablando de los viejos días, cuando Hagen fue pupilo de Frigga. Hablaron de Sköll y su infame entrenamiento rompehuesos. De Sif, luego de Sif y luego de Sif.

–Nunca me dejó ni siquiera ponerle una mano encima –dijo Hagen y Thor se hinchó de orgullo por ella. –¿Qué tal era su trasero? ¿Estaba bueno? –Thor lo miró mal.

–No hay forma en que responda eso, ni por todo el vino de Nornheim. –Hagen no se inmutó. –Es como si yo indagara acerca de… –Thor lo pensó… –no lo sé, ¿cuál ha sido el mejor culo que ha pasado por tu cama? –Hagen lo pensó pero antes de hablar se atragantó con el vino, Thor le dio unos golpes en la espalda, más fuertes de lo que la situación ameritaba.

–Tienes razón, hay preguntas que no se responden –dijo el norn con solemnidad, como si hubiera descubierto una revelación religiosa. –Aunque a esa misma pregunta, tú estás obligado a responder: Loki. Porque estás casado con él. ¿Sabes Thor? ¿No extrañas las suaves tetas de una fémina? ¿Un pezón rosado que sostener mientras…

–Ahora recuerdo por qué no nos hicimos amigos cuando vivías en Asgard –dijo Thor. Hagen se ofendió hasta lo más hondo de su ser. –Los pezones de Loki son rosados, por cierto.

El dragón se carcajeó de lo lindo.

–¡Oh Loki! Siofua lo bendiga. Sí que te envidié por tenerlo contigo. A veces llegué a pensar que estar con un hombre es más fácil que estar con una mujer, que son menos complicados pero entonces llegó Eyvindur a probar lo contrario. Ese tipo está chafado… pero entonces yo debo estarlo más…

El norn se quedó medio dormido unos momentos.

–Eres un imbécil –Hagen asintió.

–¿Qué fue de tu enamorada? Esa con la que te escapabas cuando yo estuve por allá. ¿Cómo la llamaban? ¿El gorrión de no sé dónde? Pero Loki está mucho más bueno que ella. Ni como comparar. Saliste ganando con tu boda.

–Y Eyvindur está mucho mejor que cualquier elfa de su corte, ¿no crees? Tú también podrías salir ganando.

–Eyvindur… –Hagen bufó quedándose inconsciente sobre la mesa. –Yo no estoy enamorado… –el vino norn venció al dragón.

.

Hagen se quedó dormido encima de la mesa, balbuceaba cosas inconexas a las que Thor no les encontraba sentido. Él continuó bebiendo en silencio, riéndose un poco del dragón negro y pensando en acudir a la habitación vecina para averiguar si Loki estaba de mejor humor o si continuaba estudiando. Sin embargo antes de decirse por la opción más apetecible, se encontró rememorando lo que Hagen dijo.

No recordaba casi nada de sus amantes, salvo a una: Lilja. A la que llamaban el gorrioncillo de Nidavelir. Era de cabello castaño largo, de estatura pequeña. Recordaba que apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era su sonrisa amable y abierta. Sus ojos castaños siempre brillaban cuando lo observaba. Y no, ella no era de las que se desnudaba sólo porque él era el príncipe de Asgard, le había costado lo suyo seducirla. Su romance duró casi medio año hasta que ella se marchó intempestivamente a Nidavelir. Él le había mandado misivas pidiéndole que acudiera a su lado pero Lilja no las respondió, lo cual quizás tuviera que ver con el hermano que tenía, un sujeto huraño, celoso del honor de su hermana.

Su madre se había enterado de alguna forma de su romance con ella, porque Thor la recordaba decepcionada al saber de sus conquistas amorosas. Le había llamado la atención y él prometió ser más discreto a partir de entonces, respuesta que no la dejó satisfecha pero Thor era incapaz de prometer algo más. Su padre fue mucho más lejos.

"Y esta joven a la que has deshonrado, ¿llegó a tus manos intacta?" Le había inquirido. Su sabio padre que nunca se metía a pesar de que sin duda sabría de los escarceos de Thor con varias damas. El dios del trueno se había ofendido e intentó evadir la cuestión, pero Odín no se lo había permitido. Acabó admitiendo que en efecto Lilja había sido virgen cuando empezaron a relacionarse. "Espero que entiendas la gravedad de lo que le has hecho. Le demostraste tu poca valía al entretenerte con ella".

Después, cuando Thor no supo más de ella, todos la olvidaron.

Para Thor ella no había sido un mero entretenimiento. Ahora, en retrospectiva, Thor comprendía que Lilja era de noble pero de baja estirpe; su padre jamás hubiera entregado a su heredero a una joven de nula importancia política. A partir de entonces había empezado a cambiar. Se había moderado, no lo suficiente para satisfacer a sus padres pero al menos era más discreto en sus aventuras. En medio de ese caos había conocido a Loki. Jamás le dedicaba intensas meditaciones a sus sentimientos, como Eyvindur parecía haber hecho; pero desde que conociera a Loki, desde que probó su cuerpo, no había cabida para nadie más.

.

.

Rememoró las palabras de Thor. Comprendía al menos que debía solucionar sus asuntos con Hagen, aunque no sabía bien a bien cómo. Habían dejado de verse continuamente, sus deberes además le impedían pensar y sólo en los momentos de calma, era en los que le venía a la mente. Por la ventana de su alcoba, admiró las estrellas. Pronunció una pequeña oración a las nornas y la fue repitiendo en su mente. No sabía cómo hacer lo que Thor aconsejó. Al menos no hasta que se planteó hacerlo literalmente y sinceramente, como jamás había sido. Empezó un monologo interno.

–Me dolió tanto que me dejaras cuando yo estaba enamorado de ti –pensó. Aunque eso ya lo había dicho hasta el cansancio y le parecía que todos lo sabían –pero reconozco que yo ya sabía cómo eras, y aun así decidí estar contigo. No me sedujiste con mentiras y eso era precisamente lo que más me atrajo, pero ¡fue muy injusto! Yo jamás había sido tan feliz con nadie como lo fui contigo, y me duele pensar que sólo soy un número en tu larga lista de conquistas. Para mí fuiste todo y yo para ti, no representé nada.

Soltó el aire en sus pulmones, lo había estado reteniendo y continuó.

–Sí, disfruté ser tu amante. Tus besos y caricias me fueron sublimes. Ahora no las quiero pero creo que en ese entonces las ansiaba con toda mi alma. Me gustó ser tu amante y creo que si estuviera en el mismo escenario, lejos de alejarme, lo volvería a hacer, y es en aras de lo que si me gustó de ti y de lo que a últimas fechas has hecho por mí. –Lo salvó en Hel, en el observatorio de los elfos oscuros, de su propia soledad cuando su padre murió, de las pesadillas y de sus pensamientos insanos. Todo eso Eyvindur podía valorarlo, sólo que jamás lo había hecho hasta ese momento. –Creo que te perdono por aquella vez.

Cerró los ojos un momento, al abrirlos, se sintió como si le hubieran arrancado algo de dentro, algo importante. Se vio tentado a no olvidar para no sentirse así pero desde luego que tenía que hacerlo.

La mano de Elemmíre se posó sobre su hombro y lo acarició suavemente.

–¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó.

Eyvindur dejó de darle la espalda y asintió. Ambos estaban sobre su lecho, debía ser de madrugada y el rey pensó que de hecho su amante ya dormía. Ya que no lo hacía, le tiró los brazos al cuello y se acercó a besarlo. No era justo lo que le hacía al cazador al no olvidar a Hagen, debía hacerlo por el bien de ambos. Elemmíre se quejó.

–¿Te duele?

–Casi nada –dijo el otro. A pesar de lo que Hagen le había hecho, Elemmíre no se había quejado con él, aunque si le notaba que estaba dolido porque no había reprendido al dragón negro por su salvajismo. Le acarició la barbilla con suavidad y finalmente se recostó en su pecho buscando serenidad. –Eyvindur, lo que paso con Hagen… –le empezó a decir el otro –sé que es tu amigo pero pienso que se aprovecha de ese lazo para propasarse.

En otro momento a Eyvindur le hubiera molestado oír eso.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Lo destierro? –Lo picó aun así.

–No. Dijiste bien en que es el Lord Comandante y además tu protector por excelencia, sé que por eso no puedes alejarlo de ti pero preferiría saber qué no está a solas contigo en tus aposentos a horas inadecuadas o si lo hace ¿es que hay algo que deba saber? Mi afecto por ti no cambiará en nada Eyvindur, te adoro más allá de lo que he amado a nadie, es sólo qué… –Elemmíre terminó enredándose sólo con lo que deseaba pedirle.

Eyvindur le calló con un dedo.

–Ya no lo veré a solas –accedió.

Recibió sendos besos por parte del cazador en todo el rostro y pronto las manos de éste empezaron a tocarlo en partes íntimas. Eyvindur se dejó, esperando que sus resoluciones le trajeran mayor dicha.

.

.

Thor miró a Loki. Estaba en la arena de combate con la hechicera real, Lómelinde. En Asgard jamás se había visto un entrenamiento de hechiceros en la arena, pero aquí, entre los elfos, no parecía extraño. La hechicera le estaba diciendo algo a Loki y su consorte le respondió. El maestro, Lord Aldor, estaba fungiendo de juez y dio la señal de empezar.

Su consorte esperó el ataque de Lómelinde. Ella se lanzó directo a él con las manos encendidas en luz brillante que al entrar en contacto con él lo arrojó hacia atrás varios metros. Aunque lo que cayó al suelo fue una ilusión. El verdadero le saltó por la espalda, pero el seidh de la elfa le advirtió y lo esquivó con relativa facilidad. El combate no duró demasiado. Thor sabía que Loki no tenía demasiado seidh a su disposición en ese momento, pero súbitamente produjo una serie de dagas de hielo que lanzó con mortífera precisión clavando a la elfa, por la ropa, contra el suelo.

Lord Aldor proclamó vencedor a Loki, o al menos eso entendió Thor, por su actitud y por algunas palabras en élfico que logró distinguir.

Su esposo se veía feliz en ese reino. Tan distinto del atribulado ser que había partido hacía ya seis meses, humillado por aquella estúpida pintura. Hagen se acercó a felicitarlo, se puso a hacerle algunas correcciones en la manera en que había empuñado las dagas. Lómelinde se levantó y se alejó con paso resuelto y aire tranquilo.

El ojiverde no volteó a mirarlo y Thor se sintió como un intruso.

.

Loki miró a Thor. Se dirigió hacia él con una sonrisa cordial.

–¿Qué te parece? Igual me he entrenado como guerrero. ¿Me admitirías en tus ulfhednar?

–No sabía que te interesaba mejorar con las dagas. –Loki se encogió de hombros, había sido algo que Hagen decidió y le impuso. No le gustó la manera en que su consorte lo estaba mirando, esa forma oscura y voraz que a veces tenía para con él; y a la cual Loki nunca le había dado importancia.

–Eyvindur tiene excelentes caballos, ninguno tan noble como nuestros Tanngrijos y Tanngrisner, pero podríamos birlarle un par y salir un momento. Quiero mostrarte Vilwarin desde la loma pasando el puente de guardia. Es una vista excelente.

–Querrás contemplar la ciudad, dado que estamos por regresar a nuestro hogar en Asgard. –Loki asintió y se alejó algo brusco.

.

La loma de la cual hablaba Loki estaba a poca distancia. Loki se la señaló, iba montado en Harod, el caballo que Lord Aldor le había cedido mientras estuviese en Svartalfheim. Retó al dios del trueno a una carrera, tomado por sorpresa, logró aventajar a Thor, al cual le parecía que Loki estaba huyendo de él. El hechicero le ganó, Thor lo vio desmontar casi sin frenar su corcel, con agilidad digna de un elfo. El dios del trueno bajó tras él.

–Observa la magnificencia de este reino, aquí mi corazón ha hallado sosiego… –le dijo Loki pero Thor no se molestó en contemplar el paisaje, en cambio lo alcanzó de la ropa y le estampó un beso.

–Dímelo ya.

–¿Qué cosa? –Inquirió Loki mientras Thor lo ceñía de la cintura. –Por cierto, no tengo ganas de hacerlo aquí, hay un puesto de guardia cerca y con lo sensibles que son los oídos de los elfos…

–Eso que te molesta. Dímelo. –Thor no le permitió divagar y embrollar. Loki negó pero Thor lo estrechó más fuerte y lo miró a los ojos retándolo. El hechicero soltó un suspiro que sonó muy cansado y finalmente confesó:

–Después de acudir al día de Ymir, no volveré a Asgard contigo, debo retornar aquí, hay una misión… –Thor ya estaba negando. –¡Thor! ¡Escúchame!

–¿Cuándo pensabas contarme tus planes?

–Ahora mismo lo estoy haciendo. –Repuso Loki secamente y se zafó de los brazos de Thor. Se miraron.

–Te necesito en Asgard, no sólo porque eres mi consorte, también eres el gobernador de la ciudad y uno de mis más poderosos concejales. Nuestro proyecto de la ciudadanía alfh…

–Querrás decir: tu proyecto de la ciudadanía alfh. Te ofrecí mi ayuda y he ido muy lejos –como para hacer callar a Baelor, cómo para hacerle la guerra a Ragnheidur, como para sobornar, traficar influencias, humillar a Erwel, apabullar a Harma y demases. –Ahora tú apóyame en mi propio proyecto, en mi sueño.

–¿Sueño? –Odín le había dicho una vez a Thor que los príncipes no podían darse el lujo de tener sueños. Estuvo a punto de soltarle aquello a Loki pero sonaba a algo digno de un bastardo egoísta. Y él lo era, pero aun luchaba por medirse. –De todos modos, no es que me estés pidiendo permiso. ¿Qué más deseas? –Loki ni siquiera mencionó su posible nombramiento como istyar. Loki le sonrió y le tomó las manos.

–Anarinya –lo llamó cariñosamente el hechicero y decidió enseñarle el anzuelo a ver si picaba. –Si me quedo, también lo haré porque Lord Aldor me llevará a este archivo secreto de los elfos, y creo que en ese sitio encontraré la manera de romper el sello de mi magia. –Muy a su pesar Thor se interesó. –Esto es lo que te ofrezco, apóyame y a cambio te daré otro hijo. –El sueño de Thor a cambio del suyo. El dios del trueno retrocedió. –Lo que siempre has querido.

La mirada oscura de Thor pareció querer devorarlo.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	16. Capítulo XV

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XV

* * *

**Breves notas de la autora y coautora:**

Crédito financiero al imperio DISNEY.

Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews y pm's. Sus opiniones nos son muy valiosas. Agradecemos también a quienes nos han dejado favorite, follow o leen la historia de manera anónima y a quiénes se están sumando apenas a la misma.

Como este fic se cuenta a través de los ojos de varios personajes, hay algunas secciones que abarcan un día; otros, una hora, y los hay los que se prolongan un mes o hasta medio año (como fue en el capítulo anterior); a veces ocurren cosas importantes simultáneamente en diferentes reinos. Eso ocurrirá en este capítulo y en el siguiente. También quiero acotar que la sección de Svartálfheim está llegando a su fin.

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, elfos, Historia Antigua, discusiones maritales. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XV:

Thor vio correr su sangre sobre la brillante hoja de Laevateinn. Tenía sujeta la daga por el filo, el cual parecía absorber aquel líquido carmesí pues no se manchaba y ninguna gota escurría hacia el suelo.

–Menuda magia ha hecho ese Lord Aldor –pensó para sus adentros. Le era claro que Loki idolatraba a su maestro, así que evitó criticar sus acciones.

Su consorte lo observaba con sumo interés.

No.

Su consorte observaba la daga con sumo interés. Era Laevateinn y su hechizo lo que seducía su mirada, verla funcionar por primera vez.

Su dios del engaño le había pedido aquello, que pusiera su fuerza en la daga y él la empuñaría a la par del cofre. Si eso no bastaba, el poder de los dos combinado, habría que hacer un espectáculo. Thor convocaría una tormenta que Loki desharía para impresionar a los jötun y ganar tiempo. Nada de eso le parecía a Thor pero era el reino de Loki, su deber como descendiente de Ymir, su magia y demases.

El dios del trueno sintió que se mareaba, no por la pérdida de sangre sino por la forma en que la daga le robaba energía.

–Creo que es suficiente –dijo Loki notándole el rostro agotado. Le quitó la daga con cuidado y luego se puso a vendarle la mano a Thor. –Veré que te traigan algo de comer –Loki le acarició el rostro y lo besó breve, de esos besos que eran más bien fantasmas de besos y que para Thor no contaban. –Gracias –añadió el ojiverde y le sonrió. Se perdió de vista al momento.

Thor se sentó pues la habitación giraba. Se miró la mano vendada, la sentía algo fría.

–Idiota –pensó Thor. Ahora bien, Loki volvería y sería capaz de consentirlo dándole de comer en la boca. Lo besaría aún más, cómo no había dejado de hacer desde que llegaron a Jötunheim. Se le insinuaría y lo trataría con cariño.

El hechicero no sabía lo mucho que a Thor le fascinaba que hiciera ese tipo de cosas, cosas tan simples pero que para él eran lo más, sobre todo viniendo de un ser arisco y esquivo, pero asombroso como lo era Loki. Pero a Thor le fastidiaba, ver que no lo hacía porque quisiera, sino para ganar su aprobación en un asunto en el cual ni siquiera podía negarse. Pero Thor lo dejaba que siguiera, lisonjeándolo y desplegando sus encantos, aun cuando tenía el sí de antemano, sólo para ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

No porque Thor quisiera dejarlo ir. No porque fuera a consentirlo sin fundamento. Sino porque, tras meditarlo un poco, en realidad no quería coartarle la libertad por la cual era capaz de ofrendarle un segundo hijo. Y además de todo, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer con él? No podía simplemente echárselo al hombro como un fardo y arrastrarlo consigo de vuelta a Asgard.

Loki volvió, forma jötun y ropa de elfo. Le acercó una bandeja con comida, pescado asado, sopa de puerro y vino cevenerio. Cómo Thor anticipó se ofreció a ayudarlo a comer, dado que tenía la mano lastimada. Thor no lo dejó pero le aceptó una historia del día de Ymir.

¡Cómo le gustaban las historias de Loki!

Las inflexiones de su voz y su elocuencia, su habilidad para dar pausas dramáticas donde debía, para entonar dolor o regocijo con pocos matices; la forma en que movía sus manos de largos dedos al hablar casi sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, y su mirada perdida en recuerdos, apacible o atormentada bajo el marco de largas pestañas negras, sin importar si los iris eran verdes o rojos.

–Si sigo babeando por él lo va a notar –se dijo Thor.

Había tratado de salvaguardar su dignidad herida evitando hacerle el amor, pero llevaban un día en el reino de hielo y ya se lo habían montado dos veces. Cuando enloquecía de lubricidad allá en Asgard, sus fantasías tenían espalda firme, piernas largas, trasero perfecto y cabello negro tinta. Y ahora que estaban juntos, ni como resistirse. Algún día, tal vez, iba a desarrollar autocontrol.

Loki terminó su relato de algunas tradiciones jötun. De las ofrendas a Ymir que el pueblo llano llevaba, de los arcos hechos con flores de hielo con que se decoraba la ciudad, del momento de silencio reverencial que siempre acompañaba la visión de las luces de la aurora.

–El camino de los ancestros, así la llamamos –dijo Loki y siguió. –Quizás Hërin pueda venir el próximo año, el frío no lo afecta. –La mención de su hijo lo ponía malo y Thor simplemente asintió silenciosamente.

.

Loki izó el cofre sobre su cabeza en medio de un silencio absoluto, cortado por el silbido del viento, pero inclusive este calló cuando la magia del cofre se manifestó sobre todos. Su consorte hizo surgir las luces de la aurora y las mantuvo ahí. Iba vestido con un quitón largo que le llegaba a los tobillos, el torso desnudo con adornos dorados que le caían sobre el pecho; y los brazaletes anchos envolviendo sus muñecas y parte de sus brazos, que la familia real de ese mundo usaba. Thor sintió que su propio cuerpo vibraba con la magia del cofre. La herida que se causó con la daga empezó a arderle. Apretó la mano. Loki llevaba a Laevateinn en la mano derecha, no se notaba bajo el cofre, sólo Thor sabía que estaba ahí.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Öskjuvath, con su aspecto de espejo bruñido. Varios jötun cayeron de rodillas entre exclamaciones de gozo; pues la superficie del mar empezó a congelarse.

–Asqueroso hijo de dísir –pensó Thor, pero no era contra Loki el insulto, era contra Lord Aldor. El bastardo había logrado enseñarle magia a su esposo tan poderosa que no necesitaba quitar su sello. Estaba asombrado. –Si esto haces con tu magia mutilada, ¿qué harías sin ese límite? –Pensó Thor tan maravillado como todos.

–Es increíble –dijo Skadi en asgardiano, de pie junto a él. Hermoso misterio hecho fémina.

–Te dije que lo haría –repuso Hildetand, con el ceño fruncido pero su actitud hosca encerraba una mirada de orgullo.

Los jötun eran más parcos que los elfos en esto de festejar. Su día de Ymir era eso, un solo día, no una semana, no un mes, un día y ya. Aquella jornada terminó con un banquete. Thor y Loki se marcharían la tarde siguiente.

–Hablemos –le dijo Hildetand –de rey a rey.

Thor no se negó, su padre lo mataría si supiera que andaba por los nueve de paseo, sin hacer política.

.

Se apartaron dejando a Loki en compañía de los nuevos generales que Hildetand había nombrado, de Skadi y de la escasa corte de los gigantes. Todos lo miraban con profunda reverencia y el hechicero parecía estarlo disfrutando.

–Hay un asunto –empezó Hildetand –que no te dije antes porque sabía que vendrías este día, que de lo contrario Skadi ya estaba planeando ir a Asgard. –Eso último Hildetand lo dijo con tono de que la idea no le parecía. –Cómo ustedes dos son tan amigos… ella siempre me dice que sea cordial contigo y lo soy, pero por más que veo tu cara no te tomo simpatía.

–Es mutuo. ¿Y el asunto importante?

–Vino otra delegación de enanos –los jötun ya tenían permiso de comerciar con ellos, excepto con la flota de Hamund, incluido Bölthorn, es decir, con esos que habían roto las leyes antes. –Querían gelgja pero no se los vendí, trataron de robarlo e hice que los mataran.

–Fuiste algo impetuoso en el castigo.

–¿Tú crees? Thyra me reclama una indemnización por ellos. La mandé a pasear a los infiernos y dijo que apelará a ti, así que pronto oirás de ella. –Otra discusión con el embajador Kolbyr, y Loki que no se quería regresar a Asgard, por lo cual Thor tendría que soportarlo en persona. –¿Sabes en qué quería la indemnización?

–Gelgja. –Hildetand asintió. –No me gusta lo que sucede con los enanos. –Eyvindur igual se había quejado de ellos apenas unos días atrás.

–Pon a tu perro de ojos dorados a olisquearlos a ellos en lugar de a nosotros. Y has lo que quieras con el asunto pero mi consejo sería que no le concedas a Thyra la cuota que pide. Enanos y gelgja, una combinación que podría estallar en la cara de su enemigo.

–¿Cual enemigo? ¿Tú?

–Ciertamente yo no. Por cierto, ¿qué te hizo? –Le inquirió Hildetand.

–¿Quién? –Repuso Thor sintiendo que se había perdido de algo.

–Mi hermano, tienes cara de querer golpearlo. Te pido que si lo haces te moderes, lo necesito con vida para el próximo día de Ymir. –Thor se preguntó si aquello era en serio. –Para pelear con él… –siguió con voz de experto el jötun –debes golpear primero y de preferencia no preguntar ni después ni nunca. Si le das oportunidad de discutir te vencerá, y con lo débil que eres ante él, seguro acabas pidiéndole perdón.

–¿Así peleas tú con Skadi? –Hildetand desvió la mirada.

–Jamás la pegaría, porque me degollaría mientras duermo.

–Muy honroso de tu parte.

–Lo cierto es que la necesito, me es indispensable. –Esa frase dicha con otro candor, pudo haber sido hasta romántica, pero los jötun eran fríos. Todos ellos.

.

Cuando volvió a su habitación Skadi estaba ahí con él. Los dos hablaban en su lengua natal. Ella tenía en la mano un cristal de hielo transparente el cual flotaba sobre su palma y le estaba explicando algo al hechicero. Pasó su mano libre alrededor y una nueva capa de hielo rodeó la primera. Junto a ellos Loki tenía un pergamino, estaba escrito con su letra pulcra y estilizada en la escritura cuneiforme del reino de hielo. Skadi le pasó la piedra a Loki y tomó el pergamino.

–Odín –dijo ella. –Narfi.

–No –la corrigió el ojiverde. –Hërin y Nari. –Aclaró. Ambos jötun voltearon en dirección a Thor. –Skadi me está enseñando a tallar un leding, quiero obsequiarle uno a nuestro hijo en su cumpleaños, e igual haré uno para Nari.

–No es sencillo, conjuras capa por capa y la hechizas para que nunca se derrita, una de estas piedras tiene entre dos mil y cinco mil capas. Cuando vayas por la mitad debes grabarlo, con sumo cuidado o ello deformará la gema –añadió Skadi. Se despidió de ambos dándoles privacidad, le apretó un hombro a Thor al partir.

–¿Acudirás al cumpleaños de nuestro hijo? –La mirada escarlata de Loki se encendió y Thor supo que había escogido mal sus palabras.

–¿Entonces tengo tu beneplácito para volver a Svartálfheim?

–No. –El semblante del hechicero se agrió. –Puedes volver allá pero te mentiría si dijera que es con mi beneplácito. Eres el rey de Asgard junto conmigo y tienes súbditos que dependen de ti, por no hablar de tu familia, pero no seré yo el que trunque tu educación mágica, más, viendo lo que hoy hiciste con el cofre.

–Skadi ya se quejó al respecto. Mientras cenábamos se escabulló a verificar el mar. Dice que la capa de hielo que invoqué es delgada y que se derretirá nuevamente, nada parece serle suficiente, pero por el momento tendrá que conformarse con esto. –Le explicó Loki. –Cómo sea, mi estancia con los istyar te compensará con creces.

Thor se sentó.

–Ya lo pensé. –Dijo y lo miró con ese loco anhelo que le tenía. Maldecía el día en que Loki le había dicho que Thor lo era todo para él. "_Fuera de ti no hay para mi sino un mundo árido y sin sentido_". Eso le había dicho y tales palabras habían surtido el efecto de un hechizo en Thor, pues se sintió tan plenamente seguro de que Loki lo amaba que ese lado posesivo suyo, se había expandido a sus anchas dentro de su ser. Esa molesta voz en su cabeza le pedía que aceptara el trato, que sembrara otro hijo en el cuerpo de Loki, que lo abrazara viendo su barriga crecer, maravillándose por ello. Desvió los ojos y logró decir aquello que la cordura le había dictado: –No quiero que me des otro hijo. –Mentira. –Al menos no por estas razones. –Eso último si era verdad. –Mi linaje no es para negociar. ¿Cada vez que desees con vehemencia salirte con la tuya me ofrecerás ampliar la familia?

–Fui generoso en mi negociación, ¿me dejarás marchar por nada?

–No soy tu carcelero, deja de hablarme como si quisieras comprar tu huida de una prisión. Si no se te da la gana tener más descendencia por ti mismo, yo no voy a imponértelo. –Loki pareció cavilar el rumbo de la conversación que ya viraba hacia una pelea. –No me has respondido, ¿volverás a casa para el día del nombre de nuestro hijo? –Faltaban meses para ello.

–No lo sé –se sinceró.

–Por lo menos, ¿vendrás a Asgard a visitarlo antes de volver con los elfos?

–No. –Thor se levantó airado.

–Antes de partir, me despedí de él y le dije que iría a por ti. Se puso sumamente feliz, hasta bailaba de gusto. Y ahora debo volver solo y decepcionarlo en tu nombre.

–No pienses que no me importa. Lo medité mucho. Antes dijiste que ya se habituó a mi ausencia, le causaría daño verme de nuevo y perderme otra vez, es mejor que me presente ante él cuando pueda dedicarle mi tiempo.

–Todas esas son excusas para no decir lo que pasa; Hërin te resulta un obstáculo. –Loki se quedó sin aire un instante y por supuesto contraatacó.

–¡No te atrevas a escudarte detrás de mi hijo! Que no lo haya deseado en un principio no implica que no lo ame.

–Pero si hubieras podido escoger no habrías tomado esta senda. –Loki se enfureció un momento y luego endureció sus facciones.

–Tú no me entiendes –dijo con voz monocorde. –Escúchame, en tus cartas me narraste que tienes dudas sobre los alfh –se desvió por ahí –pero quieres que yo me plante firmemente y batalle por ellos en el concejo. Ahora te pido algo de tiempo, egoístamente, sí, pero al menos yo tengo la certeza de que esto es algo que debo hacer, no, más que eso, sé con todo mi ser que esto es lo que quiero hacer. Y tú sólo sabes decirme: "tú hijo te estorba". Si me amas como siempre proclamas, entonces no me hieras inútilmente. Si vas a dejarme marchar no lo hagas a medias.

El dios del engaño se fue después de eso; y Thor no pudo evitar rememorar lo que Hildetand le había dicho acerca de pelear con Loki porque estuvo a punto de detenerlo y pedirle perdón.

.

–No le dijiste nada a Thor –fue la frase con la que Loki se despidió de Skadi.

–¿Acerca de ti abandonándome a morir desangrada? –Apuntó ella en voz baja, hablando velozmente en jötun. –No, no le dije nada.

–Asumo que no es conveniente para los intereses del reino mostrar enemistad entre tú y yo –Skadi lo miró, ojos inescrutables y rojos, sin decepción, ni ira, casi curiosos.

–No necesito tu amistad Loki, por algo me he granjeado la de él. –El hechicero sintió que aquello era una cruel puñalada en su corazón, ¿acaso ella estaba implicando que Thor era más valioso por ser el rey de Asgard? –Pero quisiera tu afecto, cómo tú tienes el mío. –A Loki le costó escuchar esas últimas palabras, dolido como estaba por las primeras. –No le dije nada porque esta lección debí enseñártela cuando eras niño, y espero estar a tiempo de mostrártela ahora que eres adulto, tú sabrás si la tomas en cuenta. –Loki ahora la miraba confuso. –Se llama: perdonar.

–Yo no te pedí perdón.

–Jamás pides disculpas. ¿De quién lo aprendiste?

–Ni prometo nada. Se llama: sentido de la dignidad. –Y se lo había aprendido a un viejo elfo arquitecto.

El pueblo de Hérdubreid se conglomeró a despedir a su príncipe Loki y al rey de Asgard. Hildetand dio un discurso breve durante el cual Loki sonreía algo burlón. Skadi se despidió de Thor llamándolo "Luz de los nueve" y Loki sintió que la odiaba por dirigirle la palabra al dios del trueno, por el epíteto que le había puesto y por la manera cargada de admiración y fe con que lo observaba.

–Él me compartió el afecto de Frigga… –se dijo –y de todos modos no quiero el de Skadi, ella no me importa.

Hildetand y él no se dirigieron la palabra. Su hermano en cambio hizo traer un cofre que puso en manos de Thor.

–Para mi sobrino y para tu protegida –le dijo.

.

Salieron juntos de la ciudad pasando bajo los hermosos arcos de hielo decorados con flores de ese mismo material. Hérdubreid quedó atrás dejándolos y Loki echó a andar rumbo al mar congelado; seguido por una comitiva de quince ulfhednar que Thor se había traído desde Asgard, básicamente para que les cargaran el bagaje.

–Vi que te reías de tu hermano. –Hablaron algo apartados de los guerreros ases.

–Es que Skadi le escribe los discursos y se nota –apuntó Loki. –Sin duda es hábil con las palabras. ¿Qué es eso que mi torpe hermano te ha dado?

Thor abrió el cofre y descubrió dentro dos trineos de madera.

–En Asgard no nieva –apuntó el rubio, –pero en Gladsheim sí, e igual alguna vez tú podrías…

–Aquí en Jötunheim los niños se divierten con cosas así, aunque el trineo de un infante de esta raza serviría en Asgard para un adulto, veo que mi zalamero hermano mandó a hacerlos a la medida de un pequeño aesir. Me apuesto a que ella le aconsejó lisonjearte de esta manera. Seguro se piensan que deben adularte a ti y no a mí, porque eres tú el que me obliga a cumplirles.

–Tú mismo le dijiste a Skadi que si hacías uso del cofre en beneficio de tu mundo era por mí –rememoró Thor volviendo a cerrar el regalo. –No puedes culparla por conducirse así.

–Para una vez que hago lo que ella espera y resulta que yo mismo te concedí el crédito. Pero no me retractaré si ella piensa que ha criado a un perfecto egoísta, no quiero decepcionarla –seguía dolido con ella por su conversación.

–Puedo saber, ¿cómo piensas volver a Svartálfheim? –A Thor le bastaría llamar a Heimdall a través de Hugin. Loki fingió que no había escuchado la pregunta. –Loki –insistió Thor.

–Lo acordé con Lord Aldor antes de partir, abrirán la confluencia de los ríos para mí, en este punto, cerca del mar Öskjuvath, en la quinta hora pasado el mediodía. –El rostro de Thor se desencajó.

–O sea que hiciste preparativos para aceptar su propuesta aun antes de decírmela. ¿Por qué no mejor nos ahorramos el trámite? Qué cada uno haga cada vez lo que le plazca, al final al otro no le concierne. –Loki lo miró manteniendo la calma y esa serenidad suya molestó a Thor. –¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿No me concierne?

–No te dejes llevar, a ti te conviene tener un consorte aún más poderoso.

–A mí me conviene… –Loki no sabía lo que se sentía tener que decirle a Hërin "papá volverá"… ya le había quitado el "pronto" desde hacía meses.

–No te sientas abandonado que no lo estás. –Loki le tendió la mano y Thor no le negó al suya. –Te compensaré.

–No quiero que me compenses. –Loki se encogió de hombros.

–Ya sabías que soy una mala persona, egoísta y pagado de mí mismo como el que más, tan sólo no te importaba porque no era contra ti que se dirigía todo eso.

–Por supuesto que sí. –El portal se abrió, la confluencia de los ríos, similar a un espejo de agua cristalina. La puerta a Svartálfheim. Loki se soltó de las manos de Thor y no miró atrás.

El rubio hubiera querido arrebatarle un beso pero un súbito hartazgo se apoderó de él y lo disuadió.

.

.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado callada por más de unos breves minutos. Miró a su amado dormido sobre el gran lecho y cubrió mejor su cuerpo con la manta, aunque posiblemente él ni siquiera tuviera frío. Ya le había narrado lo sucedido en los últimos días, incluyendo el viaje de Loki a Svartálfheim y el que su hijo hubiera ido a alcanzarlo para después partir hacia Jötunheim. En su prisa sólo se había despedido de ella y de sus hijos pero prometió retornar prontamente, a lo sumo estaría en el reino de los hielos perpetuos de dos a tres días, y después regresaría con Loki a su lado a Asgard.

Sólo que Frigga no podía esperar para recibirlos.

Apretó quedamente la mano de Odín mientras le narraba lo último que podría decirle en varios días.

–Partiré hacia Gladsheim, he recibido una misiva de Vilda pidiéndome ayuda de forma apremiante. Me ha escrito que erró en su juicio en confiar en un hombre, y si siente perdida. Me temo que haya tenido un desliz con un amante. Parto con la máxima discreción que puedo pero me temo que es imposible ocultar mi ausencia, especialmente en este momento en que ni Thor ni Loki se encuentran en Valaskialf. Amado mío, dame fuerzas para hacer mi deber. –Frigga se levantó de su asiento al lado de la cama y deposito un suave beso en los labios de su esposo. –También iré a verlo a él.

Sintió nostalgia al partir, miró una vez hacia atrás sólo para asegurarse de que Odín continuaba durmiendo. Una vez que la cámara del Padre de Todo se hubo sellado detrás de ella, no hubo sino determinación en sus pasos.

Acudió a la habitación de los actuales reyes para mirar a sus pequeños nietos, ambos jugaban entre ellos ante la mirada de sus niñeras. Ásta era quien sentada al lado de ellos, les pasaba los pequeños cubos para que Hërin armara un castillo. Les había explicado ya a las niñeras que iba a ausentarse, sin decirles nada más, y que debían cuidar con máxima diligencia a los infantes sin ella a cargo. Esperaba que nada demorara a Thor o a Loki en Jötunheim y volvieran en la fecha prometida. En sí, sólo estaba dejando a sus nietos un día pero aun así se encontró un poco mortificada.

Se repitió que no se iría de ser necesario.

Les acarició la cabeza y les dio sendos besos.

–Volveré en dos días mis pequeños –no quiso marcharse sin habérselos dicho. No deseaba que de pronto ellos notaran que tampoco estaba, ni ella ni sus padres y pensaran que los habían dejado atrás.

–¡Nooo! –Aulló Hërin que era el más entendido y se abrazó de inmediato a sus piernas. Nari hizo un puchero imitando al mayor. Frigga se quedó un poco más, jugó con ellos retrasando lo más que pudo su partida. Por un instante vaciló, podría esperar a que sus padres volvieran y luego marcharse pero tal vez demorarse podía causar más daño que bien. Un día podía hacer toda la diferencia.

Aguardó hasta el momento en que fue la hora de la siesta de los niños y le reiteró a Ásta que de ser necesario podía usar un heraldo con un mensaje de viva voz para que la buscara. Las niñeras asintieron aunque por supuesto nadie se atrevió a preguntarle porque se iba. Dejó la alcoba y Jyana le salió al paso de inmediato.

–Su escolta se encuentra lista –le anunció y se unió a su andar. La joven se iba con ella.

Frigga asintió. En las caballerías aguardaba Sköll, capitán de la guardia de la reina junto con otros diez hombres que la componían. Frigga montó en su caballo, un animal blanco con patas grises que Odín le había obsequiado el día se su nombre.

–Andando –les ordenó la reina madre y salieron velozmente del palacio.

.

El viaje hasta Gladsheim era arduo pero podía hacerse en un solo día si no se hacían descansos. Al anochecer se encontró en la residencia de Vilda. Los einheriar que custodiaban la pequeña ciudad los atisbaron a su llegada y el mayordomo encargado del hogar de Vilda, salió a recibirla junto con las doncellas. Todos hicieron una reverencia.

–¿Dónde está? –Le preguntó al hombre, refiriéndose a su sobrina.

–En sus habitaciones. Le dimos un té para que se calmara pues estaba inconsolable, se ha quedado dormida. –Frigga asintió.

La escoltaron al interior de la vivienda, muy parecida a aquella en la que Loki reposó durante su gestación. La llevaron a una sala donde varios troncos chispeaban en la chimenea.

–¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –Le preguntó al mayordomo, a pesar de que su tono de voz era calmado en él había urgencia.

–Lady Vilda se encuentra bien aunque conmocionada por los últimos eventos –rememoró el mayordomo. El hombre se quedó callado sólo un instante, parecía dudar en cómo abordar la historia que tenía que narrarle: –Mi señora se hizo de un amante, de Siggeir, el maestre de equitación de la finca vecina. Habían salido a pasear en varias ocasiones sin perderse de la vista de los einheriar e inclusive cuando entraban al bosque vecino no tardaban en salir. Confieso que jamás sospeché nada hasta que Lady Vilda me lo ha confesado, inclusive me ha entregado todas las notas que aquel infame le dio. –Frigga clavó los ojos en el pequeño fardo de hojas que el hombre sacó de entre sus ropas. Cuando se dirigía hacia Gladsheim pensó que ella tendría que dar con el seductor pero tal parecía que el mayordomo ya había hecho gran parte de su trabajo.

–Me imagino que Siggeir ya no se encuentra en Gladsheim.

–No mi señora pero no porque lo hayamos confrontado.

Frigga le pidió que continuara con su historia, pensó que lo mejor sería no interrumpirlo hasta conocer todo lo sucedido.

–Los amantes planeaban escapar ayer en la tarde, sino ha sido así, fue por la intervención de Lady Lilja. –Frigga asintió, estaba al corriente de la amistad entre ambas jóvenes, nada extraño considerando que eran las dos únicas residentes permanentes de Gladsheim. –Fue por consejo de ella que no abandonó la casa. Y aunque ese peligro fue evitado, me temo que Lady Lilja tras marcharse de ésta casa, no llegó a la suya. Y continúa desaparecida.

Frigga comprendió entonces la urgencia con que Vilda la convocó a su lado.

–¿Qué medidas han tomado?

–En casa de Lady Lilja se dio alarma al anochecer, hasta ese momento pensaban que se encontraba aquí. Los einheriar peinaron Gladsheim y después el bosque aledaño. Falta un caballo, robado de la casa donde daba instrucción, no era raro, ya que Siggeir era a la vez pariente de los señores y a veces lo tomaba. –Frigga asintió ciertamente ansiosa con lo que le describía. Hacia un día que la joven había desaparecido.

La reina madre hizo una seña a Jyana y le pidió que llamara a Sköll. Su fiel guardián entró de inmediato.

–Habla con los einheriar de Gladsheim, deben encontrar a Lilja lo más pronto posible y a Siggeir también –le dijo. Sköll asintió y se perdió de vista.

¿Lilja habría ido a confrontar a Siggeir ya que era su pariente?

–¿Y su pequeño hijo? –Tuvo que preguntar.

–Se encuentra en su hogar, con su tío. Las casas están cerradas, nadie puede salir y nadie puede entrar. Los únicos que se encuentran afuera son einheriar.

–Ha hecho un buen trabajo, ahora si me permite, debo ver a mi sobrina –le dijo poniéndose en pie.

Mientras ascendía por las escaleras no pudo evitar pensar en lo tranquila y obediente que siempre había sido su sobrina. ¿Qué arrebato se había apoderado de ella para cometer semejante acción? ¡Un amante! Frigga pensó que Odín estaría sumamente enfadado cuando se enterase de ello, la hija de su querido hermano, a la que siempre tuvo apartada de la corte para protegerla, a la que había dado los mejores instructores para que le enseñaran todo tipo de artes y todo tipo de enseñanzas. Vilda no era una noble ociosa, sabía de política, de economía, de buenas cortesías, de danza e historias de Asgard. Odín lo había dispuesto de ese modo para que llegado el momento de su matrimonio, nadie pusiera objeción en el hecho de que era hija de Vé, y que no estaba ni siquiera en la línea de sucesión por encontrarse en una rama colateral. Frigga misma había ido recolectando piezas de joyería invaluables para su ajuar, ropas, muebles. Había tierras, ríos, pueblos enteros que estarían bajo su dominio. Frigga no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada pero hizo un esfuerzo por no imponer las decepciones sobre Vilda, seguro que la desaparición de Lilja por su causa, eran un pesar más grande que saber que había fallado a sus tíos.

La alcoba estaba bien iluminada cuando entró. Vilda estaba en su lecho, en silencio pero en cuanto la oyó, se enderezó. El efecto del té debía de haber pasado. En su rostro vio el rastro de lágrimas.

–Tía –murmuró. Por un momento Vilda pareció que correría hacia ella, e igual que Hërin se prendería de su ropa. En cambio se quedó en su sitio. –Todo es mi culpa, mi culpa –le dijo con los hombros temblando.

Frigga se sentó, extendió sus brazos y la recibió para consolarla.

–La van a encontrar –le aseguró. Lo que no podía prometer, era que ella estuviera bien.

.

Rastrearon los bosques alrededor de Gladsheim. Las lluvias de verano hacían que el suelo empezara a estar húmedo, lo que complicaría la labor, era preciso darse prisa. A una semana de búsqueda los perros la hallaron cerca del río Leipter. Los de la guardia de la reina llamaron a Sköll en el acto. El manco se acercó al lugar donde habían empezado a excavar. Su estado de descomposición no era avanzado y los rasgos aún se distinguían junto con el largo cabello castaño; tenía una brecha en el hombro derecho que se hundía en su cuerpo con brutalidad, una herida mortal que la había atravesado. Sköll murmuró una leve oración y se inclinó junto a ella. Tomó la mano rígida de la difunta y le sacó un anillo de oro que llevaba en el dedo índice. Lo hizo con supremo cuidado para no arrancarle la extremidad a pesar de que los dedos ya estaban hinchados. Se lo llevaría a Frigga.

–Tráiganla, hagan venir un enterrador que la ponga lo más presentable posible –conocía a su señora y estaba seguro de que querría despedirse de ella.

Se presentó ante su reina, la cual salía de la habitación de Vilda. Llevaba un libro entre las manos. Sköll lo reconoció, era su libro de oraciones a los dioses ancestrales.

–Lamento tu perdida mi reina –le dijo y le tendió el anillo.

Frigga lo aceptó solemne y asintió, su rostro tenso. Ella era firme y gentil, cómo un árbol que guarecía contra las tormentas entre sus ramas. Sus ojos azules se fijaron un instante más en él.

–¿Dónde está? –Susurró.

–Abajo, en el sótano, la están preparando para las exequias.

–Avisa a su hermano –le pidió y Sköll la reverenció partiendo al punto a cumplir sus órdenes. –Mi pobre niño –la escuchó murmurar. Lilja ya estaba en el otro mundo, y nada se podía hacer por ella salvo dar escarmiento al canalla que la asesinó; pero su hijo, se había quedado atrás, desamparado en un mundo donde nunca fue bienvenido.

.

La cremación se llevó a cabo a primeras horas de la mañana. Vilda y Frigga estuvieron presentes, más como invitadas que porque alguien las considerara dolientes. El secreto que emparentaba a Frigga con Lilja era apenas conocido por cinco personas: Odín, Lilja, Vilda, el hermano de la joven y ella. Y por supuesto Heimdall, pero él en ese caso jamás diría nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Thor. Los einheriar continuaban buscando a Siggeir, y Sköll inclusive había mandado un informe a la guardia de la ciudad, pues estaba casi seguro de que intentaría embarcarse en algún drakar fuera de Asgard.

Ella elevó un cántico, a veces se usaba como una nana para los niños pero en sí, era una oración para sus dioses antiguos.

_Pequeña, oye mi voz, estoy a tu lado._

_El sol y la luna, nos guían hasta la hora de nuestra gloria y honor._

_Pequeña, doncella noble y justa._

_Escucha mi voz, a tu lado estoy._

Tras las exequias se acercó a Leidolf, para decirle que quería hablar con él por la tarde. El hombre asintió. Al funeral no había asistido el pequeño hijo de Lilja. Frigga hizo un cálculo rápido, debía de tener cinco años, y muy próximo a cumplir los seis. Los cumpliría en Julio, lo recordaba bien.

.

La tarde se cubrió con una nube oscura que amenazó con una lluvia prolongada. El mayordomo hizo encender varias luces para alumbrar el hogar y les dio privacidad en la pequeña sala que Vilda tenía. No habían hablado de su asunto particular pero Frigga tenía que abordarlo, pues de eso dependía el tiempo que se quedaría en Gladsheim. Cuando ambas se miraron, Vilda debió intuir la conversación pues se mostró seria, cruzó sus manos sobre su regazo y aguardó.

–Sabes bien que es lo que voy a preguntarte –le dijo amablemente. Frigga no quería actuar como si fuera un einheriar en pleno interrogatorio.

–Hace dos meses me hice amiga de Siggeir, él estaba aquí porque deseaba ser el instructor de caballo del hijo de Lilja, como ya va a cumplir seis años… –no tuvo que ahondar en las tradiciones, Frigga las conocía bien. –Venía con frecuencia, un día me lo encontré paseando con Leidolf, era mucho más agradable que éste y pronto empezamos a hacerlo sin él. Siggeir decía enseñarme a ser toda una valquiria aunque yo ya sé montar bastante bien –se mordió los labios sabiendo que estaba retrasando lo que Frigga quería saber. –Al principio no era nada serio, sólo un admirador pero hace una semana intimé con él, y empezamos a planear nuestro escape hacia Nidavelir.

¡Una semana! Que poco tiempo. La reina madre se alegró que aquel escarceo no tuviera más tiempo pero también se daba cuenta de que aún no podía indagar si aquel amorío había dejado alguna secuela.

Vilda debió leer sus pensamientos, cruzó las piernas.

–No lo sé –dijo aludiendo a un posible embarazo.

–Tendremos que averiguarlo. –Sabiendo lo que ya sabía, Frigga podía proceder en consecuencia. –Haré traer al maestre Harma, aludiendo que has tenido una caída en el caballo, lo cual no es cierto pero él jamás dirá la verdadera razón por la que ha venido, esto es sólo para cubrir mi estancia aquí. Me quedaré contigo un mes o lo que haga falta hasta confirmar tu estado. –Quizás sonó más seria de lo que quiso ser.

–Sé que estás decepcionada de mi conducta. Yo misma lo estoy, no he dejado de pensar que es mi culpa lo que le ha pasado a Lilja. Si ella no hubiera ido personalmente a disuadir a su primo, esto no hubiera ocurrido.

–Las acciones que llevaron a Siggeir a asesinar a su propio pariente, son sólo responsabilidad de él. Las de Lilja son las de haberlo enfrentado, y las tuyas, haber escogido a ese hombre para entregarle tu afecto. Fuiste la mecha que condujo a estos eventos pero no son tu culpa –le dijo. Las doncellas también le habían dicho que habían revisado la joyería de Vilda, faltaban varias joyas y Frigga creía saber dónde estaban. Pero eso prefirió no decirlo, al final, sólo eran piedras. Lo que si había considerado era cambiar a todo el servicio de esa casa, por gente que vigilara mejor a su sobrina, pues Frigga también tenía la responsabilidad de no quitarle los ojos de encima.

–Si estoy encinta, no quiero tenerlo. No quiero tener al hijo de un… –dijo de pronto Vilda. –Ayúdame como lo hiciste alguna vez con Thor, cuando le ayudaste a esconder a su vástago –le aclaró.

Frigga esta vez no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada severa.

–Thor no conoce la existencia de ese niño –le dijo. –Pensé Vilda, que sabías que las relaciones de un miembro de la familia real, ya sean de amistad y principalmente las de amor, son un asunto de estado. Lilja era de escasa nobleza, no podía aspirar a ser la consorte del heredero de Asgard –sus palabras fueron una copia exacta de como Odín lo había expuesto. –Tu primo hubiera insistido en casarse con ella, movido por el deber. Lo que tu tío y yo teníamos que hacer era obvio, hablar con ella y hacerla que desistiera en su romance con Thor y en cuanto supimos de su estado, le dimos un hogar y una forma de vivir con decoro. Jamás desamparamos a Lilja o a su pequeño hijo. –Notó que sus palabras no parecieron entrar en la testarudez de Vilda. –De haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba sucediendo entre este Siggeir y tú, no hubiera dudado ni un instante en hacerlo desaparecer. –Vilda se hundió en su asiento. –No sentencies a alguien cuya existencia todavía no ha sido comprobada –le pidió.

–Pero…

–No pienses más en un futuro triste y desolador que todavía no ha ocurrido. Tenemos que esperar, quizás esta sea una lección que tengas que aprender.

Vilda asintió. Ambas se quedaron calladas un instante. Jyana tocó despacio, llevaba té y unos bocadillos para ambas, los cuáles dejó y se marchó de nuevo. Ninguna tenía hambre.

–Lilja jamás vio su estancia como un encierro. Estaba agradecida por vivir aquí con su hijo, si alguna vez lamentó lo que pasó, nunca me lo hizo saber, aunque su hermano era otro cantar. –Frigga la escuchó con atención, en especial aquello que le dijera de Leidolf. –Cuando me disuadió de no irme con su primo, me dijo: "Vilda, tienes una gran vida por delante y mi primo no es el hombre que te llevará hasta ella. No vayas con él, por muy tentador que sea." Ahora me pregunto qué tanto hablaba de mí, y que tanto hablaba por ella misma. –Reflexionó un segundo después y después miró de nuevo a Frigga. –Hace casi dos años, cuando supimos que Loki estaba descansando en Gladsheim debido a su gestación, la vi muy abatida. La vi tan triste que decidí ir a visitarlo para volver y contarle los detalles de cómo estaba.

–¿Qué hiciste qué? –Preguntó Frigga.

–No me dejaron verlo. El guardia era muy severo así que volví, en ese entonces Ari era mi mayordomo, y él me pidió que no lo volviera a hacer sino tenía un permiso expreso. Él siempre fue muy listo, ahora sé que trabaja para Loki allá en Asgard, debe ser feliz con ello –meditó.

–Me alegra que te haya aconsejado de tal manera.

–Ari no sabía nada de Lilja y Thor, sólo pensaba en que tú podrías molestarte conmigo por ser cotilla –se encogió de hombros y Vilda se rió. Cuando lo hacía, se parecía mucho a Thor. –Quien fue insoportable, fue Leidolf, le insistía todos los días a Lilja en ir y aposentarse en la residencia con todo y niño. En que hablara con el consorte y le dijera las cosas tal y como estaban, y cuando supimos que Thor estaba aquí, montó en una rabieta horrible porque ella ni siquiera asomaba la cabeza por la ventana.

–¿Tú lo presenciaste todo?

–No, ella me lo contó después, cuando ustedes ya se habían ido. Pero a veces no era tanto lo que me contaba cómo lo que no podía decir. –Vilda tomó una taza de té con las manos, quizás sólo por tener algo por hacer. –Tal vez pensaba en "cómo habría sido" su vida de no haber aceptado la propuesta que mi tío le hizo. Tal vez ahora pensaba que Thor la hubiera respaldado, no como hizo en el pasado que creyó que él no lo haría. Es decir, Thor fue hasta Jötunheim por su consorte e hijo, con un ejército y guerra de por medio y quizás Lilja se preguntara si él hubiera desafiado a su padre por ella y su descendencia.

Hizo un instante de silencio, pareció reparar en la taza en sus manos y bebió un poco. Frigga hizo otro tanto con la que ella tenía.

–Cuando volví de la presentación de Hërin decidí no mortificarla pero aun así la vi tan apesadumbrada que le comenté lo parecido que es Hërin a su hijo.

–¿Cómo era Leidolf con ella? –Quiso saber Frigga. Ella ya tenía una noción de él pero quería saber algo más por boca de Vilda.

–Muy severo. Ella no se quejaba conmigo pero siendo las únicas dos que vivimos aquí permanentemente, los sirvientes siempre comentan cosas. Sé que siempre le reprochó lo que hizo, como si él no viviera a costa de la fortuna de Lilja –hizo un breve silencio –no te gustará lo que te voy a decir pero, suele decirle al niño que es un bastardo.

Y tenía razón, eso no le gustó a Frigga.

Unos leves toques en la puerta interrumpieron su plática. Jyana entró nuevamente.

–Mi reina. Leidolf ha llegado –anunció al hermano de Lilja.

–Lo veré en la sala de abajo, gracias Jyana, iré en un momento. –Le hizo una seña de que se adelantara. Frigga se puso en pie, sacudió un poco su vestido y se dirigió a la salida.

–Tía –dijo de pronto Vilda deteniéndola –gracias. No te lo dije antes pero, agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mí.

–De nada –aceptó su gratitud Frigga y le dedicó una sonrisa. En cuanto cerró la puerta, su expresión se tornó meditabunda, las cosas estaban lejos de solucionarse a su parecer.

.

–Este hombre es todo lo contrario de su hermana –pensó Frigga en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente. Era alto, atractivo, con aire circunspecto que le hacía parecer que estaba permanente agraviado, su cabello corto castaño iba peinado hacia atrás. La reverenció. Iba vestido de negro.

–Pensé que traerías contigo a tu sobrino –le dijo.

–Se ha quedado en su habitación, tras que le diera la noticia de la muerte de su madre. Está muy abatido para recibir a nadie o ver a nadie –le dijo. A Frigga jamás le había gustado el proceder de Leidolf. Más que una ayuda para Lilja siempre pareció un carcelero de ella y su hijo, mucho más de lo que habían sido Odín y ella en su momento. Y ahora era el tutor de aquel pequeño. La reina madre le indicó que se sentara. –Me imagino que querrá hablar del futuro de mi sobrino –dijo éste.

Frigga asintió.

–Seguirá viviendo en Gladsheim con las rentas que le fueron asignadas a su madre, con las mismas condiciones pactadas. Sé que tu administrabas el hogar de Lilja, quisiera pedirte que siguieras haciéndolo aunque posiblemente tengas tus propios planes, quizás quieras formar tu propia familia –tanteó esperando que pudiera haber otro pariente cercano.

–Aún no tengo ese deseo –cortó Leidolf. –Mi sobrino está por cumplir seis años y con ello empezará su instrucción. Necesita una renta más cuantiosa para pagar maestres y entrenadores. Quizás otra casa más grande ya que tendremos más sirvientes. –Frigga intentó no perder la compostura al escucharlo aunque sencillamente no entendía a que venían aquellas demandas. –Usted entenderá, mi reina, que sólo vivo para cuidarlo, sólo busco lo mejor para él.

Fue un poco más lejos al extenderle un papel que seguro contenía todas esas demandas. Frigga no lo cogió, ni siquiera pareció haber reparado en él. Leidolf no bajó el brazo, por mucho que la situación fuera incómoda.

–Quizás pueda ir a Asgard con mi sobrino –retomó la plática Leidolf –creo que sería de interés del rey saber la desgracia que ha cimbrado la vida del pequeño. Estoy dispuesto a contarle todo. –Frigga esta vez tomó el dichoso papel que él le tendió. –Yo no soy como mi hermana, no me siento culpable por lo que ella hizo al deshonrar a mi familia de ésta manera; y si pienso que mi sobrino merece sólo mejor.

–Su preocupación pasa desapercibida en medio de éstas demandas económicas.

–Pero lo hago, como sé que este atrevimiento mío, sólo nos traerá más prosperidad. Soy lo único que le queda, para él, usted sólo es una amiga lejana de su madre. Él no sabe que es su abuela pues jamás ha querido reconocerlo como tal, por muchos obsequios que le entregue cada año el día de su nombre, no es más que sólo una extraña.

–Le sugiero modere su lengua –lo interrumpió Frigga.

–Perdón, no quise ser impropio sino sólo decir la verdad –sus palabras no eran una disculpa.

–En aras de esta preocupación que exterioriza, ¿cómo está él? Y me refiero más allá de la pena que lo embarga en este momento.

–Ha crecido al menos dos palmos en los últimos meses. Tiene buena salud y está demostrando fuerza. Es educado, responsable y bien portado. Creo que ahora más que nunca, será buen aesir –dijo asintiendo. Frigga se preguntó si ese "ahora más que nunca" tuviera que ver con la muerte de Lilja.

–Le agradezco que haya venido –decidió no prolongar la visita de Leidolf más. Había escuchado suficiente de éste. –Por ahora permaneceré en Gladsheim, estudiaré estás hojas que me ha dado y le daré una respuesta –respondió colocando las hojas en la mesa a su lado. Las revisaría con cuidado.

Leidolf asintió.

–Entiendo que se quede aquí hasta que logré averiguar si Vilda cometió tantas tonterías como mi hermana. Le aconsejaría algo pero seguro que usted ya sabrá que hacer –dijo y dicho eso hizo una reverencia profunda y se marchó.

A Frigga no le hizo gracia nada de lo que dijo, estaba muy enterado de varios secretos que concernían a la familia real y al decir que estaba dispuesto a ir a Asgard a ver a Thor, le demostraba que además, estaba decidido a usarlo en su favor. Con respecto a ello, sólo había una forma de detenerlo.

.

.

Loki surgió en la confluencia de los ríos, en medio del venerado observatorio. Sobre él estaban suspendidos los telescopios de los sabios, en medio de muros blancos. La energía de la reliquia se extinguió y él aspiró una bocanada de aire como si acabara de surgir del fondo del agua.

Belfrast y Maika le habían abierto el portal. Ambos brillaban todavía con los resabios de aquella magia extinguiéndose de apoco.

–Bienvenido seas nuevamente –dijo Maika con su voz grave. –¿Qué te pareció tu primer viaje a través de la confluencia de los ríos?

–Interesante –respondió Loki. –Diferente de la ráfaga de luz del Bifrost.

–Es que somos más sutiles. ¿Querrás probar bocado antes de emprender camino? –Belfrast le puso una mano en el brazo a Maika.

–Yo me ocupo de él –dijo.

El istyar de las reliquias lo condujo fuera del templo rumbo a las estancias de los sabios.

–¿Y mi maestro? –Inquirió Loki. Lo había visto con prisa por marchar rumbo al templo de Isil, lo creía capaz de dejarlo atrás.

Belfrast le respondió sin dejar de andar.

–Ocurrió algo y tuvo que dejar el observatorio, sin embargo, desea que te le unas. Dejó disposiciones para ti. –Se metieron a las cocinas donde ya había una bolsa de viaje abierta. Belfrast se dispuso de varios alimentos, pan, una botella de vino élfico y algo de queso envuelto en hojas.

–Eso es para mí –dijo Loki al punto. –¿A dónde me dirijo? –Seguía vestido con sus ropas de jötun, descalzo, con el quitón largo y los símbolos de su rango.

–Te prepararé un mapa. ¿Deseas alistarte?

Cuando Loki regresó a buscar a Belfrast, este se encontraba en las caballerizas ensillando a Harod. El aesir ya llevaba sus ropas élficas, se echó encima una capa de viaje que repelía el agua. El cielo nublado hacía notar que pronto empezaría a llover. Belfrast sacó un mapa y se lo mostró a Loki.

–Lord Aldor se encuentra aquí –señaló un punto algo apartado. –Está al suroeste, a dos leguas de distancia. La noche está por caer pero los caminos son seguros. –Loki no temía a viajar solo y en la oscuridad, le gustaba tanto ese reino que se sentía más confiado que si estuviera en Asgard. –Toma esta linterna –Belfrast le pasó una lámpara de Gelgja. –Dale un poco de tu seidh de luz y te iluminará muy bien, la puedes colgar de los arreos de Harod.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –el istyar lo miró impertérrito mientras Loki montaba.

–Telenma derribó una flota de elfos oscuros y uno de sus drakares naufragó hacia nuestro mundo, se estrellaron en nuestro reino. Lord Aldor y Lady Niriel acudieron a ocuparse de ello. Buen viaje. Que las nornas te guíen.

–Y a ti Belfrast –repuso. Le había dejado el cofre de los antiguos inviernos a Thor, dado que era oficialmente posesión de Asgard. Algún día quizás el dios del trueno le permitiría traerlo a Svartálfheim y mostrárselo al istyar de las reliquias. Seguro se quedaría asombrado. Escribirían juntos un libro acerca del cofre. Se despidieron y Loki espoleó a Harod. El corcel salió al galope al tiempo que una suave llovizna se dejaba caer sobre ellos.

.

El sitio al que Loki llegó era una zona de desastre. Era de noche aun, faltaban tres horas para el alba. Había antorchas iluminando el lugar, no se extinguían a pesar de la lluvia que seguía cayendo incesante. Los restos del drakar del que Belfrast le habló surgieron ante su vista. Parecían el cadáver de un gran animal, esparcidos por el terreno, habían desgarrado los árboles a su paso, y yacían humeantes. Harod fue entre todo ello, era una caballo bastante manso y el ajetreo a su alrededor no lo inquietaba. Había una cuadrilla de elfos de luz yendo y viniendo, sacando cosas de entre los restos y removiéndolos con su seidh. Loki vio como cargaban un bulto por entre los escombros y los árboles caídos, al moverlo una pálida mano cayó hacia un lado, inerte. Un cuerpo. Se fijó bien, había muchos, no los había notado antes porque él no tenía ojos de elfo y no veía con claridad en la oscuridad.

–Busco a Lord Aldor –le dijo a uno de los elfos. No los conocía, pero en el observatorio sólo vivían los sabios.

El reino del este no era como la capital, una urbe bien asentada. Era más bien un conjunto de tierras asignadas a familias que vivían algo alejadas unas de otras. Lord Aldor le había dicho que de los cuatro reinos, el suyo era el menos poblado.

–Se encuentra en el pabellón de los sanadores –le indicó aquel elfo.

Tal sitio, se hallaba en medio de un claro y consistía en una tienda de amplias dimensiones, como aquellas en las que los sanadores ases laboraban en tiempos de guerra. Loki desmontó y dejó libre a Harod, nunca había tenido necesidad de atarlo para evitar que huyera. Entró sin más.

Había unas treinta camas con heridos tendidos en ellas, varios elfos de luz iban y venían ocupados con los heridos.

Lady Niriel estaba ahí zurciendo la herida en la cabeza de un elfo oscuro. Seguramente no era el primero que atendía pues llevaba la ropa teñida de sangre. Se le acercó, su paciente se veía aterrorizado, lo cual no era extraño, era un hombre adulto de aspecto anodino, le corrían sendas lágrimas por el rostro.

–Aquí estás –lo sobresaltó la voz de su maestro. Loki se giró a mirarlo. –¿Tienes habilidades curativas? –Negó.

–Este es buen momento para adquirirlas. –Lord Aldor lo condujo junto a una jovencita, tenía mirada curiosa y fijó en Loki sus ojos castaños rodeados de aquel halo oscuro que la volvía una presa. Loki notó que le estaba mirando las orejas. –Desinfecta tus manos –le señaló una palangana con una poción –tiene un montón de esquirlas en la espalda, quítaselas todas. Niriel te ayudará a coserla cuando acabe con su otro paciente. Yo me marcho un momento, estamos revisando su bodega de carga y buscando… no es el momento de explicarte esto –afirmó como si Loki le hubiera insistido. –Los derribó Telenma, así que seguramente ya envió un mensaje a Vilwarin, deben saber que están aquí, Teros llegará pronto.

La elfa era una adolescente, tenía el pelo rojo, lo llevaba desgreñado y cubierto de suciedad. Su rostro estaba tiznado con cenizas. Tenía el torso desnudo pero no parecía inquieta por mostrarle a Loki su escaso busto y las formas, aun infantiles, de su cuerpo. El aesir estaba acostumbrado a ver heridas. Había sido el sanador oficial de los ulfhednar durante la guerra en Alfheim; e inclusive alguna vez había asistido a Harma en una cirugía cuyo paciente fue Hogun. Pero en ese momento estaba fuera de práctica. Se había acostumbrado a las sesiones del concejo y al estudio en una biblioteca. La crudeza de un cuerpo desgarrado lo tenía algo perturbado. Tomó unas pinzas quirúrgicas y se puso a su tarea. La chica no se quejó, seguramente estaba sedada. Tuvo que hurgar en su carne extrayendo esquirlas de metal, inclusive tuvo que hacerle algunos cortes con bisturí para sacar un par enterradas con profundidad.

–¿Eres alfh? –Inquirió ella hablando as. –¿Aesir? No pareces norn, te ves muy civilizado.

–Soy aesir –respondió.

–Mi padre se murió –le contó aunque él no le había preguntado. No estaba interesado en los detalles de su tragedia, no la calló ni le siguió la plática, pero aun así ella se explayó. –Telenma nos alcanzó, tratamos de escaparnos pero tiene cada vez más drakares y nosotros somos cada vez menos. Mi padre era el capitán. Nos envió a popa y trató de aterrizar sobre la proa, para evitarnos el impacto más fuerte. Siempre decía que si un día se moría en el espacio lo haría aferrado al timón de su nave. Mi mamá me cubrió de la explosión, la que me arrojó todo ese metal encima. Pobre, era muy bonita y quedó… –su voz se fue apagando. Sacudió la cabeza como espantando las lágrimas.

–No te muevas –le dijo Loki.

–Pensé que nos iban a ejecutar a todos pero en vez de eso están tratando de salvarnos. ¿Por qué?

Loki había terminado. Lady Niriel iba en su dirección. Lo saludó cortésmente y le pasó aguja e hilo.

–Esa joven –le indicó una elfa cuyo vientre inflamado delataba que estaba embarazada– tiene perforado un pulmón, haré lo que pueda. ¿Puedes suturar a esta pequeña?

–No sabría cómo. –Niriel se tomó un momento para explicarle como unir los labios de cada herida, que tan hondo hundir la aguja y que espacio dejar entre un punto y otro.

Lo dejó y se dispuso a cumplir su labor. Aquella pobre elfa estaba en muy mal estado. Loki deseó que hubiese otro sitio donde Niriel pudiera atenderla pues sus gritos de agonía no eran lo más confortante.

–Ojalá su hijo se muera con ella –musitó la chica que Loki zurcía. Sus puntadas no eran las más finas, pero supuso que su paciente no se podía dar el lujo de quejarse. Acabó y se ocupó de vendarla para cubrir las heridas. Miró en derredor. La mayoría de los elfos oscuros estaban tan graves, que el rol de los elfos de luz, sería solamente acompañarlos en su último estertor.

Loki se enjuagó las manos. Hubiera querido escaparse pero tuvo que vendar un brazo roto, suturar una pierna y cerrar los párpados de un muerto antes de lograr salir. Había otra tienda levantada cerca, se dirigió hacia allá. Al entrar vio algunos baúles encimados, un escritorio y varios documentos. Reconoció la letra de Lord Aldor. Debía ser su informe del desastre. Sobre el escritorio estaba también un artefacto rectangular compuesto de un mecanismo de teclas redondeadas con caracteres en élfico, una bovina y varios pequeños mecanismos entrelazados por hilos del tono rojizo del cobre.

–Ese es el transmisor de nuestro drakar –dijo una vocecita tras Loki. Se giró y vio a su primer paciente que lo había seguido. Llevaba pantalones holgados y botas, el torso cubierto sólo por las vendas que Loki le había puesto. La lluvia le había lavado algo el rostro y se veía como un ratón mojado. –Lo usábamos para enviarnos mensajes en el espacio. –La chica se acercó y lo revisó con cuidado. –Está estropeado, seguro mi padre lo hizo. Si Telenma se nos echa encima debemos referir nuestra posición y quemar este aparato para que no puedan usarlo los elfos de luz.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Tengo hambre –le dijo. Loki bufó.

–Traigo provisiones en mi caballo –la chica no se movió. Loki tuvo que llevarla afuera, llamar a Harod y ponerle en las manos el almuerzo que Belfrast le diera. Esperaba que eso la contentara y que hiciera que lo dejase en paz.

–Gracias –dijo ella apurando un poco de pan en el acto. –Soy Dema, ¿y tú?

–Loki Lambëingolmo. Ahora come y déjame tranquilo. –Dema se sentó junto al improvisado despacho, bajo la lluvia; Loki volvió a bufar y le pasó su capa de viaje encima.

Lord Aldor regresaba. Pasó de largo y se metió en la tienda, Loki entró tras él. Un par de elfos de luz ataviados como guerreros llevaban en volandas un elfo oscuro. El mismo que Loki había visto al inicio, al que Niriel le cosía una herida en la cabeza. Ahora llevaba un vendaje, pero la desolación de su cara era evidente. Lo hicieron sentarse en una butaca y el mismísimo Lord Aldor le tendió una copa de vino. Los guerreros salieron a una señal del sabio pero no echó a su discípulo.

–No tienen tiempo –le dijo el sabio al elfo oscuro. –Lady Niriel dice que de los veintisiete que encontramos vivos, sólo sobrevivirán quince. Debes llevarlos al sur a pesar de las lamentables condiciones en que se encuentran. Te facilitaré caballos, provisiones y medicina. ¿Sabes a dónde tienes que ir? –Loki entendía todo lo que su maestro decía a pesar del extraño acento con que hablaba. Reparó entonces que Lord Aldor estaba hablando la lengua oscura, la variante de élfico de los elfos oscuros.

–¿Para qué nos dejarás ir? ¿Para qué se diviertan cazándonos? Telenma lo hace, nos da ventaja y luego sus capitanes emprenden carrera por ver quien derriba a más de nosotros. Preferimos una ejecución con dignidad aquí mismo.

El Lord lo fulminó enojado.

–Entiendo que has perdido la esperanza, pero no creo que todos estén resignados a morir, no los sentencies llevado por la desesperación. ¿Sabes a dónde tienes que ir? Al puerto de Bain –el elfo oscuro alzó la cabeza.

–¿Al puerto de Bain? ¿Cómo sabes tú de ese sitio? –Pareció que le iba a dar un ataque de pánico.

–¿El puerto secreto por el cual entran los elfos oscuros a nuestro reino? ¿El qué tiene murallas labradas por los enanos y hechizos que lo ocultan? Pues da la casualidad de que yo puse la barrera mágica que lo defiende.

–Lord Aldor –musitó el elfo oscuro.

Su maestro desvió la mirada hacia Loki como evaluando su reacción ante lo que acababa de oír. El aesir apretó los labios para no soltarse a reír. Así que el istyar supremo era un traidor que ocultaba elfos oscuros bajo las narices de Eyvindur, el cual además lo adoraba y confiaba en él ciegamente. Estaba sorprendido, pero se recordó a si mismo que la traición habita en el corazón de todos los seres. Algo que él había sabido pero que había olvidado.

–Entonces, ¿sabes llegar o no?

–No.

–Te mostraré en un mapa que deberás memorizar, obviamente no te daré nada por escrito.

Cuando el sabio acabó de explicarle a donde ir, sus hombres volvieron por él para alistar todo. Lord Aldor se dirigió a su discípulo por fin.

–¿Estás sorprendido? –Le inquirió.

–Así que, eres partidario de los elfos oscuros.

–No. Lo que soy es un detractor de la matanza sin sentido. Jamás hablamos de la manera en que empezó la guerra entre ambas razas pero lo que puedo decirte ahora mismo es que todo ha sido un círculo de violencia. Alguien debe decir que no.

–¿No debería ser Eyvindur el que haga eso? –Lord Aldor entristeció de golpe.

–Debería, e intenté sembrar en su corazón la paz para que algún día él finiquitara el conflicto; pero entonces ese insensato Hrimthurs puso fin a la vida de Larus y a mis esperanzas de que Eyvindur pudiera entender… –Dijo el nombre del arquitecto con tal familiaridad que encendió una alarma en la cabeza de Loki.

–¿Conoces a Hrimthurs? –Su maestro estaba mucho más involucrado de lo que el aesir esperaba.

–No tanto como a Bjarni. –Repuso Lord Aldor con voz apagada mientras embalaba en una caja el transmisor de la nave.

–¿Y a Svadilfari?

–Lo vi una vez hace mucho tiempo. Era sólo un niño –Loki recordó a su amigo en el cuatro gatos diciéndole: "traficamos a menudo con los enanos, pero a mi padre no le gusta que lo mencionemos porque está prohibido ir a Svartálfheim".

–Pero igual vinieron muchas veces –pensó Loki. El Lord hizo venir a uno de sus elfos y le ordenó que llevase el transmisor al observatorio.

–Dáselo a Belfrast, no se lo muestres a nadie más.

.

Los elfos oscuros que sobrevivieron partieron antes del amanecer. Iban maltrechos y Niriel pronosticó que algunos más perecerían en el trayecto, la mujer embarazada murió con todo y su bebé.

Dema le dio las gracias a Loki por la comida. Al aesir le recordó un cachorro perdido. Con algo de reticencia y cara de pocos amigos, le tendió la lámpara de gelgja que Belfrast le había dado.

–Si pones un poco de magia de luz en ella, alumbrará su camino. ¿Tienes magia de luz? –Dema negó, en cambio produjo en su mano un pequeño copo oscuro y lo acercó a la linterna. Esta se iluminó con luz prístina, le daba igual si le acercaban magia de luz o magia oscura para funcionar.

El istyar envió un par de exploradores tras el grupo apenas partieron, les dijo que no los guiaran, que los siguieran a la distancia pero que fueran borrando sus huellas. Loki vio al sabio llenar un informe donde ponía: no hubo sobrevivientes.

Los elfos empezaron a cavar tumbas para enterrarlos a todos.

–Mi Lord –uno de los guerreros del este apareció a caballo a toda velocidad. –Una compañía se acerca desde Vilwarin. –Loki se preguntó si Teros ya habría llegado. Empezó a inquietarse de que su maestro se hubiese metido en un problema mayúsculo por jugar a ser el dios de la misericordia. –Se trata del consejero real.

Escuchó a su maestro maldecir el nombre de Lúne.

.

El Lord consejero llegó con un centenar de guerreros armados hasta los dientes. Loki lo vio apearse con gesto elegante y mirar en derredor. Lúne llevaba encima una capa de viaje plateada y en su mano portaba un anillo con el sello real de la casa de Eyrikur, la estrella de cinco puntas. Lord Aldor le salió al encuentro seguido de Lady Niriel. Se saludaron con cortesía unos y otros. El istyar le tendió su informe al consejero.

–¿Qué eran? –Inquirió Lúne yendo al punto; dijo "qué" y no "quiénes".

–Comerciantes –respondió Lord Aldor. –Requisamos lo que quedó de la bodega de carga. Llevaban tela de los alfh, especias de los norn y algo de estaño.

–¿De Jötunheim? –Inquirió Lúne.

–Yo pensaría más bien en Nornheim. –Lúne estaba leyendo por encima aquel documento. Lo guardó pronto pues la lluvia podría estropearlo. –Todo está siendo embalado para ponerlo a tu disposición.

–¿Y el transmisor de la nave?

–No lo hallamos –dijo el Lord como si nada.

–Los fabrican para resistir impactos potentes, fuego y explosiones. Son el trabajo más fino que han logrado desarrollar a lo largo del tiempo. ¿Estás implicando que fue destruido?

–No implico nada, mi Lord, te estoy informando que no lo hallé. –El consejero ordenó a sus hombres que se pusieran a buscarlo. Lord Aldor intercambió una mirada con Niriel, la cual se había puesto tensa. Seguramente sabía, al igual que Loki, que ese aparato iba camino del observatorio. –Eso parece un pabellón médico.

–Lo es.

–Aquí –Lúne alzó el pergamino –pusiste que no hubo sobrevivientes.

–Pero igual tratamos de ayudarlos. –Dijo sin el mínimo atisbo de pena. Echó a andar y Lúne tuvo que seguirlo. Loki fue tras ellos pero Niriel se quedó atrás. El istyar llevó a Lúne en medio de las tumbas que sus hombres ya estaban llenando con los cadáveres. –Ahí los tienes.

Lúne fijó sus ojos azules en los elfos oscuros.

–Lord Aldor, ¿acaso mi sobrino ha obrado mal contigo? Me maravilla que te acerques a mí, un hombre de su linaje, sabiendo que le has traicionado al ayudar a sus enemigos sin adelantar alguna defensa o buscar el perdón. –El lord consejero miró al istyar cuan alto era. Loki contuvo el aliento cuando los elfos a su alrededor detuvieron sus trabajos. Los elfos del este, arqueros vestidos de gris pardo de Lord Aldor flanquearon a su señor; mientras que los elfos de Vilwarin, de capas azules y blasones con la estrella se apostaron tras Lúne.

Lord Aldor parecía inclusive un poco aburrido. Se agachó y levantó uno de los cuerpos, apenas un niño y se lo arrojó a Lúne, quien no tuvo opción más que atraparlo entre sus brazos, no pudiendo con ello, evitar mirarlo.

–¿Crees que ese mató a tu hermano? –Le inquirió el istyar. –¿O habrá sido esta? –Le señaló la elfa embarazada cuyo vientre sin vida seguía redondeado. –¿Cuál de todos fue Lord Lúne? Yo no veo asesinos aquí. No he ayudado por tanto a ningún enemigo de Eyvindur, a quien amo como si fuera mi hijo; si te maravilla mi proceder es porque tienes el corazón más oscuro que los ojos de aquellos a quienes cazas. Te has perdido por la senda de la venganza desde hace siglos y pretendes hacer que mi rey te siga.

–¡Cómo osas proferir… –Lúne soltó el cadáver.

–Oso decir la verdad y solamente eso. Me movió la piedad e intentamos salvarlos, murieron todos sin que pudiéramos luchar más contra la muerte. Ahí tienes el informe, ahí tienes los restos de la nave. Sigue buscando el transmisor. Por mi parte me marcho, he terminado contigo.

–Vendrás a Vilwarin conmigo, tendrás que dar cuentas a Eyvindur de lo que has hecho.

Lord Aldor le hizo una señal a Loki de que se acercara aunque al aesir le hubiera gustado más quedarse en la periferia de los acontecimientos.

–A menos que traigas contigo una orden de Eyvindur por escrito, no iré. Él me encomendó otra misión que he de cumplir con presteza. Si te sigo estaría desobedeciendo a mi rey. –Loki estaba bastante entretenido con aquella disputa. Lúne dejó marchar al istyar y los elfos volvieron a sus ocupaciones.

El Lord silbó y su caballo vino al trote. Loki buscó a Harod y montó también. Lady Niriel se les emparejó cuando se internaron en el bosque.

–Maestro –le habló ella. –Has ido muy lejos. –Se veía preocupada.

–Dejemos que Lord Lúne sepa lo que es toparse con alguien indispuesto a seguirle la corriente. Ostenta un gran poder en la corte, pero aquí, en mis dominios, el seidh es lo que predomina; y en ello yo soy el más fuerte.

–¿No te preocupa la ira de Eyvindur? –inquirió Loki. –Seguramente Lúne le referirá lo sucedido y seguramente no será gentil con los detalles.

–Eyvindur me necesita y me quiere. Ya me ocuparé de él y de su regia ira. Volvamos al observatorio.

.

Habían dejado el observatorio dos días atrás. Belfrast le había mostrado a Loki que en su taller tenía una docena de transmisores de los elfos oscuros. No había logrado hacer funcionar ninguno. Los guardaban esperando lograrlo alguna vez y poder comunicarse con aquella raza. Doce drakares que se estrellaron en el reino del este y que habían recibido auxilio de los istyar.

Lord Aldor y Loki cabalgaban uno junto al otro. La ubicación del templo de Isil era conocida únicamente por los istyar y por el rey. Ni siquiera el Lord consejero podía acceder a esa información. Por el camino Loki no pudo evitar inquirirle al sabio acerca de lo que había dicho, de qué conocía a Hrimthurs.

–Me enteré hace mucho tiempo ya, de que los elfos oscuros comerciaban con los enanos a espaldas de Larus. Al principio decidí que los istyar no nos involucraríamos y sencillamente nos dejamos cegar por la situación. Con el tiempo ellos se fueron volviendo más audaces y terminaron atrayendo la atención de Telenma. Hubo un naufragio y terminaron en mis dominios, igual que los desdichados que apenas socorrimos. Era impensable que me quedara al margen, dado que se encontraban en mi reino. En un principio marché con la firme intención de hacerlos arrestar pero al llegar hasta ellos, encontré a Hrimthurs con su esposa y varios de sus ingenieros. Hablamos y no pude odiarlos, menos aún entregarlos. Me di cuenta de que ellos no eran mis enemigos y yo no deseaba ser el suyo. Él era inteligente pero ella era sabia. Muy a mi pesar se ganaron mi respeto. Me revelaron la existencia del puerto de Bain, cerca de la ciudad de Modruladur, en territorio de los enanos. Como seguramente ya dedujiste, fui hasta ese puerto junto con ellos; y no sólo no me horroricé al descubrir a los enanos, los elfos de luz y los elfos oscuros conviviendo clandestinamente, sino que decidí ayudar y cree la barrera alrededor de ese lugar. Hrimthurs y Bjarni me enviaban mensaje cada vez que acudían a ese lugar y cuando podía me reunía con ellos. Dejé de verlos hace mucho tiempo. Supe que Telenma los derribó cerca de Alfheim hace dos años.

Se detuvo e hizo una breve pausa.

–Cuando los elfos oscuros atacaron el observatorio sospeché de Hrimthurs. No sabes, cuanto lamenté esa acción, no sólo porque casi costó también la vida de Eyvindur, sino porque si mi viejo amigo la había perpetrado se habría convertido en mi enemigo. Dudé de mis pensamientos hasta que Eyvindur me lo confirmó. Él interrogó al príncipe de los enanos y supo que el sahya con que lo atacaron le había sido intercambiado a Hrimthurs por gelgja.

–Cómo el de la caja de Droma. –Lord Aldor asintió dando por buena esa deducción. Que el artefacto con que Larus había sido asesinado fue hecho por enanos y elfos oscuros.

–Bjarni se encuentra ahora mismo en Asgard –dijo Loki.

–Lo sé. –Repuso el sabio pero no volvió a mencionar el tema.

.

Esa noche acamparon, no había posadas cerca. Lord Aldor no lo dejó encender fuego, aunque el elfo parecía irradiar su propia luz, tenue pero suficiente para compartir una cena fría y escasa. Se habían apartado del camino hacia horas. Su maestro embrujó de inmediato la zona, con un hechizo que fascinó a Loki aunque era similar a otro que le había aprendido a Karnilla. Se concentraba y dejaba fluir su seidh con cautela detectando a cualquiera en una legua a la redonda. Se estaba asegurando de que estuviesen solos.

–¿Montaremos turnos de guardia para dormir? –inquirió Loki que estaba agotado, eso de las largas cabalgatas no se le daba. Thor le había presumido alguna vez que era capaz de echar una cabezada a lomos de su caballo cuando había que avanzar sin hacer pausas; lo había aprendido de Starkag.

Aldor le sonrió de lado.

–Laevateinn. –Pidió tendiéndole la mano, Loki se la dio. –Atención –dijo Lord Aldor y Loki fijó toda su atención en él. El sabio tomó la daga por la hoja dándole su sangre y mientras lo hacía le recitó el mismo conjuro que detectaba intrusos. Al acabar, el lord susurró algo y su mano dejó de sangrar, no se regeneró tan sólo cerró la herida. Clavó a Laevateinn en el suelo. Loki podía sentir la energía de Lord Aldor a su alrededor aunque ya no provenía de él. –Aquí está nuestro vigía. Que descanses.

.

Al día siguiente continuaron su camino, el istyar iba borrando sus huellas conforme se adentraban en lo profundo del bosque, y también estaba alerta. Aquel templo sí que era un secreto. Loki estaba ansioso por llegar y sus gestos nerviosos lo delataban.

–Tener prisa no acelera el tiempo –le dijo el sabio conforme andaban. –Para amenizar el viaje te contaré una historia –dijo el Lord con su tono relajado que a veces empleaba. –Yo amé una vez a una hermosa doncella.

–¿La reina Eyriander? –El istyar lo miró y por un momento pareció abochornado. –Los vi de la mano una vez, cuando ella acudió al observatorio.

–Fui muy descuidado.

–En efecto lo fuiste maestro. –El elfo siguió su relato.

–Cómo te decía, yo me prendé de ella hace mucho tiempo pero no podía aspirar a su afecto pues ella era la única heredera de Eyrundil, hijo menor de Eyrikur y su destino era desposar al futuro rey de Svartálfheim.

–¿No tenía hermanos? –Reparó Loki reparando en un aspecto de los elfos en el que no se había fijado antes.

–No. Las elfas se desgastan sobremanera transmitiendo su energía vital a su descendencia. Generalmente tienen un solo hijo y después de ese les es imposible procrear otro. Encontrar elfos con dos o tres hijos es una rareza; a las jóvenes que lo logran se les considera benditas por las nornas. Así que sólo estaba ella. Eyriander, tenía un corazón generoso que la llevó a abdicar aun antes de subir al trono. Confió a su padre Eyrundil que no deseaba gobernar. Le pidió en cambio que le diera un esposo que fuera el rey que los elfos de luz necesitaban. Eyrundil dijo que concedería la mano de su hija a aquel noble que obrase una proeza digna de ella.

–Y venció Larus –se anticipó Loki al final, pero su maestro volvió a ignorarlo.

–Había muchos candidatos. En aquel entonces, Bor había muerto y en Asgard regía Cul. Eyrundil no tenía apoyo del rey aesir, que estaba ocupado en sus propios sangrientos menesteres. Aprovechando la debilidad de la alianza, los elfos oscuros vapulearon la flota en el espacio y por primera vez se alzaron con supremacía sobre los elfos de luz, bajo el mando de un capitán llamado Bjaldifr. El pánico atenazaba ante la inminencia de una invasión. Larus era un gran general y decidió abatirlo así se le fuera la vida en ello. Bjaldifr y Larus se enfrentaron muchas veces hasta que solo uno prevaleció. El día en que Larus presentó a un cautivo Bjaldifr a los pies de Eyrundil obtuvo la mano de Eyriander. Al elfo oscuro lo hicieron ejecutar reventándole el corazón a flechazos. Ganamos un rey guerrero, lo que los tiempos necesitaban. –Loki había frenado. Su libro preferido, que no fuera sobre seidh, se titulaba "Las crónicas de Bjaldifr"; el autor no mencionaba su guerra con Larus, aunque era posible que hubiera escrito aquel libro antes de acarrearse la furia de los elfos de luz, y además de todo Bjaldifr era el abuelo de Svadilfari. Su maestro se había detenido también. –Eyrundil fue muerto en batalla con un grupo de elfos oscuros que buscaban venganza por Bjaldifr y que invadieron Vilwarin. La primera y única vez que eso pasó. Se dijo que el rey estaba buscando la muerte, insistió en comandar la defensa pero nunca fue un gran combatiente, era más bien…

–¿Qué?

–Un artesano.

–El linaje de Eyrikur no ha producido guerreros portentosos como el de Bor. De hecho… –Aldor dudó –mencionar esto en voz alta es traición pero supongo que he de decírtelo para que puedas comprender a Eyvindur. Se teme que cada eslabón de la cadena sea más débil que el anterior: Eyrundil amaba forjar pero era mal comandante en tiempos violentos. Después llegó la gentil Eyriander, doncella y encima de corazón tibio, sin la habilidad política de Thyra. Y ahora…

–Lo tienen a él.

–Cuando su padre murió no tuvo opción más que mostrarse implacable. Le escucha los consejos a Lúne como si fueran infalibles; pero en el fondo no es así. Él no es cruel y sanguinario. –Lord Aldor lo defendía como si hablase de su propio hijo. –Cuando empezó a mostrar sus inclinaciones de sabio, Larus se lo permitió pues adoraba a su hijo, me mandó llamar para que fuera su maestro. Mi querido muchacho.

–Estabas celoso de Larus –adivinó Loki.

–El pasado es perfecto Loki, porque no se puede cambiar. Es de ilusos imaginarse apoderándose de la familia de otro. –Pero igual lo había hecho. Loki se lo vio en la mirada.

–Así que ahora tienen en el trono un rey con el corazón dividido, no es guerrero pero busca venganza y sangre, es brillante pero desconfía de sus habilidades cómo político. Es un problema sencillo, le falta madurar y necesita un apoyo fuerte. Lo primero lo solucionará el tiempo, lo segundo lo soluciona Lúne.

–Lúne… –El istyar se quedó pensando. –Tus palabras son sensatas Loki. Hablas como alguien de mayor edad que la que tienes. –Lord Aldor recuperó la ilación de lo que decía. –Esto empezó porque quería hablarte de mi amor por Eyriander. Tuvimos que aguardar durante siglos pero si el afecto es puro, la persona amada estará contigo.

–¿Tratas de decirme que si Thor me ama deberá esperar por mí? Ya lo está haciendo.

–Unos pocos meses, eso no es suficiente, pero lo que trato de decirte que encuentres tu propio camino, en Asgard o aquí, obtendrás grandeza –Loki sonrió complacido –y sí, trato de decirte que hagas lo que yo hice, un defecto por ser tu maestro, pero al final lo que pase será tu responsabilidad y tendrás que vivir con ello para tu satisfacción o para causarte arrepentimiento.

–Has lo que yo pero no lo hagas. Menuda guía maestro. –Lord Aldor espoleó su caballo.

–De prisa, con tus distracciones el camino será más largo que si fuésemos enanos yendo de rodillas.

.

Al caer la noche alcanzaron un lago que apareció ante ellos reflejando la luna creciente. El istyar le dijo que se detendrían ahí. Se puso a cantar alguna canción. Loki estaba algo desorientado, si intentase ese camino por sí mismo no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo. El istyar seguía canturreando como si estuviera de lo más alegre. Se puso a quitarle el bagaje a su caballo.

–Toma tus cosas –Loki lo obedeció pensando que era hora de descansar. –Igual quítale los arreos y guárdalos. –Al aesir aquello le resultó raro pero ya había aprendido a no cuestionar a su maestro.

Los caballos se vieron libres de silla, arreos y cabezada. Eran nobles bestias de los elfos de luz, se inclinaron a beber en el lago sin hacer el mínimo atisbo de pretender irse lejos.

–Nos veremos aquí, Harod y Hasufeld –les pidió el Lord. –Ahora sígueme. –Se echó al hombro sus cosas y se metió al agua. Cuando el istyar se había hundido hasta la cintura se giró para corroborar que su alumno seguía en su sitio. –Por Anar, ¿qué estás esperando? ¿Une revelación de Isil? La entrada al tempo está bajo el agua.

–No sé nadar –dijo Loki y Lord Aldor lo fulminó con los ojos.

–Habérmelo dicho antes, te hubiera enseñado también eso –había no poca burla en su tono. –Pero sabes caminar –el istyar fulguró y su cuerpo se encendió cual estrella. –Yo seré tu guía, aguanta la respiración y anda tras de mí.

Loki finalmente obedeció, mientras el lord se quejaba de su carencia de tan elemental habilidad. El aesir se hundió bajo el agua no sin cierta aprensión. Lord Aldor resplandecía guiándolo y el peso del equipaje le ayudó a no hacer el ridículo flotando a medias. Anduvieron por el borde del lago antes de sumergirse bajo el agua. Bajo la superficie había una cueva y hacia allá se dirigió su maestro. Loki lo siguió tan rápido como pudo.

.

Emergieron en medio de un recinto de densa oscuridad. Loki aspiró sendas bocanadas de aire, observó alrededor pero no podía distinguir nada más allá de la figura de su maestro. El istyar alzó una mano y fulguró radiante. Loki ahogó una exclamación al ver cómo el mundo cobraba vitalidad y color. Se encendieron una serie de lámparas de gelgja, mostrando una escalinata de mármol que conducía fuera del agua. Había un atrio de blanco purísimo y una entrada flanqueada por dos estatuas. Loki distinguió la representación de la diosa Anar, con su largo cabello ondulado, su rostro amable y su cuerpo de doncella. Estaba ahí con los brazos dirigidos hacia la escalinata como dando la bienvenida a los peregrinos que llegaban al templo. La otra, debía ser por tanto Isil. Su estatua era idéntica a Anar en la forma de su cuerpo, pero el cabello iba recogido y el rostro oculto por un velo. La diosa de los enigmas tenía entrecruzadas las manos en actitud de piadosa oración.

Lord Aldor salió del agua y Loki lo siguió, la escalinata facilitaba la tarea. La puerta a la que llegaron era de mármol igual que el resto de aquel recinto. El istyar apoyó ambas manos y murmuró algo. Loki distinguió que decía: "_por favor misericordiosa Isil, permítenos pasar_". No era un conjuro en sí mismo, pero además lo pronunció en un lenguaje que Loki hablaba; era la lengua oscura, la variante de élfico de los elfos oscuros.

Ante aquella sencilla fórmula, hecha en el idioma apropiado, y por la persona indicada, las pesadas puertas se giraron hacia el interior. Lord Aldor volvió a proyectar luz a partir de su mano y más lámparas de gelgja se encendieron. El Lord lo condujo, sus pasos resonando sobre el suelo. El sitio era en sí, un gran acervo, dividido en cuatro cámaras donde se compilaban volúmenes de distintas ramas del saber. Había además una sola habitación destinada a los visitantes. Lord Aldor condujo a Loki ahí. Había muebles austeros en evidente estado de abandono. Un par de camastros sin sábanas, una mesa, dos sillas, nada más. El istyar usó esa magia suya que le permitía desprender gotas de agua de encima de cualquier superficie para dejarlos secos. Acomodaron las cosas que llevaban y tomaron otra cena fría y austera. Loki no pensó que tendría que trabajar en tales condiciones. Cuando su maestro dijo: "misión en un templo", el aesir se imaginó, un sitio poblado de árboles y luz, con guardianes similares a los istyar y por supuesto, comida, bebida y una cama, sino cómoda, por lo menos cálida.

–Eres jötun –dijo Lord Aldor, –no creo que el frío te moleste –apuntó. El igual parecía a gusto. –Hace tiempo que no venía a este lugar. Dormiremos algunas horas y después nos pondremos a trabajar.

.

Lord Aldor le indicó el sitio donde tenían libros escritos en alto élfico, antiguo aesir, códices norn, ideogramas midgardianos, un par de dialectos vanir que en teoría ya nadie usaba, akrasio, nevirio y en la variante de élfico de los elfos oscuros. El Lord lo miraba con interés; a Loki le pareció que iba a decirle algo pero al final no se decidió. Le tendió el pergamino con los ciento veintiocho caracteres que habían estado impresos en la caja de Droma. Le deseo suerte y por su parte se fue a indagar buscando el origen de tal artefacto.

Pasaron los días, la tarea no era sencilla. Loki empezó identificando los caracteres, encontró que se repetían ocho veces siempre en la misma secuencia de dieciséis. Así que no tenía que traducir ciento veintiocho caracteres, sólo dieciséis. Se sintió muy pagado de sí mismo por aquel descubrimiento. Cuando se lo relató a Lord Aldor este le dijo que ya sabía eso.

–¿No te lo comenté? –Loki le dio una mirada envenenada.

–Si ya tienes alguna idea del idioma, ¿por qué no me lo dices? De esa manera avanzaría más rápido.

–Pero no tengo ninguna –repuso el istyar. –Si la tuviera no te habría traído, pues podría con este misterio por mí mismo. –Loki sintió que lo odiaba.

Cuando Loki descubrió el idioma, se lo calló. Diecisiete días después de haberse recluido en ese templo que más bien parecía una cripta, finalizó aquella traducción. Fue corriendo al lado del istyar. Llegó sin aliento a la biblioteca donde estaba encerrado. Se trataba de la primer cámara del templo, estaba llena de altas estanterías que rebasaban por mucho a Loki. Las lámparas de gelgja irradiaban una luz algo fría pero que volvía todo el sitio en algo nítido. El aesir llamó a Lord Aldor y su voz resonó entre libros, algunos más antiguos que Odín.

–Lord Aldor, maestro. –La voz del istyar le respondió al fondo del recinto. Loki fue entre ese laberinto, pues las estanterías no estaban ubicadas de manera simétrica unas respecto a las otras. Halló a su maestro despatarrado en el suelo, con varios libros a su alrededor.

–El idioma es nevirio –le dijo al istyar. Este asintió y fijó toda su atención en Loki.

–Es el idioma del reino de los muertos. –Cuando Loki estuvo en Hel, se entendió con su diosa en aesir, incluso su contrato estuvo escrito en ese lenguaje universal, no tenía manera de haber distinguido aquella lengua pues nunca la había oído y mucho menos visto escrita. –Se dice que Hela sólo la pronuncia cuando hace magia antigua; y que no se le enseña ni a los miembros de su corte. ¿Y? ¿Qué pone?

–Seguramente mi pronunciación es incorrecta, pero dice: –Loki lo recitó de memoria –Nai ko a san yahz asostse da dah ero yahz samanah se arith nai eremi emerago. –El lord pareció haber sido alcanzado por un rayo.

–En verdad eres un genio –logró decir al final. Loki procuró no sonreír dado que estaban hablando de magia de tal calibre cómo para haber matado a un rey y encima de todo, el espíritu que lo había hecho, seguía libre.

–Sólo tienen un ejemplar en nevirio y es un libro de poesía. –Dijo Loki.

–Es qué incluso la muerte disfruta de una lírica hermosa.

–Cómo sea, pocas palabras de ese libro coinciden con la inscripción en la caja y son mayormente conectores. Sé lo que dice pero no sé lo que significa.

–Así pues, has terminado tu parte. ¿Hasta qué punto pudiste traducir?

Loki desenrolló el pergamino donde había varias anotaciones.

–Tengo siete de dieciséis. Las palabras "Yo" y "mío", conectores de pertenencia, "asotse" significa "hijo" pero también "inicio" y "así empieza". Eso es todo.

El Lord asintió satisfecho.

–¿Te cuento lo que yo he averiguado?

–Sí puedes hacerlo mientras comemos…– Loki se dio el lujo de ponerse exigente.

La caja de Droma combinaba tres capas. La de encima estaba hecha para ocultar al ocupante, plagada de hechizos que disimulaban su fuerza y que la volvía indetectable, simulando un objeto común y corriente. Los elfos oscuros eran muy diestros en ese tipo de magia. La capa de gelgja era de hechura de los enanos, aunque Lord Aldor dudaba que supieran lo que le habían grabado encima. La capa de carne humana implicaba un viaje a Midgard, por un ser que Heimdall no había detectado, podría ser un elfo oscuro nuevamente. El espíritu que había contenido tenía una naturaleza fusional. Por la forma en que había consumido a Atan, era claro que se vinculaba con su avatar hasta destruirlo. A Loki le recordó un poco su magia foreldrar.

–La hicieron los enemigos de los elfos de luz –concluyó Loki –y pactaron con Hela para que les facilitara algún espíritu que asesinara a Larus.

Lord Aldor pareció infinitamente triste por ello.

–Aun deseo averiguar su historia. Ahora que me has dicho que es nevirio, buscaré en los registros sobre Hela. Me gustaría conducirte a la superficie dado que has cumplido tu parte pero…

–Deseo quedarme, si no te es inoportuno quiero revisar varios de sus libros. Hay tanto aquí que… –el Lord se mostró feliz. –¡Para eso me trajiste! Querías mostrarme el conocimiento al que puedo acceder si me vuelvo istyar. –Lord Aldor era un viejo zorro.

–Me hacías falta –se defendió Lord Aldor, –pero sí, también te traje por aquello que acabas de deducir –dijo el lord mientras terminaban de masticar unas galletas secas y beber un té calentado entre las manos de Loki, cortesía de su magia de fuego.

.

Libre de deberes Loki se dedicó a forjar el leding de Hërin que Skadi había empezado para él; y a deambular por aquellas cuatro cámaras atestadas de libros. Historias, poesías, tratados, discursos y diálogos de sabios, de istyar y de reyes, se apelmazaban con libros de astronomía, de canciones, de cocina, de arquitectura y manuales de táctica militar. Había censos, registros de impuestos, heráldicas y registros de vencedores de torneos.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, encerrado como estaba en un sitio sin sol ni luna, ni relojes. Su maestro y él se convertían poco a poco en espectros pálidos e impresentables, y Loki sintió que se alimentaba más del conocimiento en los libros de aquellas bastas bibliotecas que de la escasa comida que tenían. Se adaptó a su vida bajo tierra y durante todo ese tiempo no pudo pensar en Thor.

Un día estaba al fondo de la biblioteca del quinto salón. La más pequeña y repleta de historias de los reinos. Buscó algo que capturase su interés y entonces reparó en un símbolo grabado en la pared de fondo, estaba oculto por una estantería. La tomó y haló de ella con cuidado, chirrió por el suelo. Seguramente Lord Aldor lo habría escuchado, así que se dio prisa por si estaba rompiendo alguna regla. Al apartar la estantería encontró un símbolo labrado en la piedra. Era un círculo en medio del cual había una serpiente enroscada sobre sí misma, coronada de flores. Le resultó familiar, estaba seguro de que la había visto antes pero no pudo ubicar dónde. Había una inscripción debajo del símbolo.

"_Si me conoces entonces conoces a mi rey. Si honras al rey podrás pasar. Aquel que pueda cruzar este umbral, verá la otra cara de Svartálfheim_". Decía. Loki estaba fascinado, como si el muro acabara de retarlo. Repitió las palabras.

–Es un acertijo –estuvo seguro. Volvió a pensarlo un poco y entonces reparó en ello. Lo había leído automáticamente, pero en realidad ¡estaba escrito en el lenguaje oscuro! –Te conozco –le dijo a la serpiente hablando el élfico de los elfos oscuros. –Déjame pasar. Tu rey es Malekith y si eso me pides, lo honro. –Contuvo el aliento un momento, suspiró. Un suspiro fue el tiempo que le tomó al muro responderle.

El círculo pareció hundirse y luego giró rodando hacia un costado. Loki se aupó por el borde de aquella entrada y se lanzó al otro lado sin dudar.

.

Lo que encontró fue una cámara oculta.

–Un sitio secreto dentro de una biblioteca ubicada en el templo oculto de la diosa de los enigmas –Loki se rió encontrándolo hilarante. Aquel lugar era pequeño y no había lámparas de gelgja. El aesir encendió sus manos con fuego teniendo mucho cuidado de no causar un estropicio. Logró dejar la llama flotando.

En la pared frente a él había una armadura suspendida. A su alrededor varias espadas estaban colgadas del muro. Loki se acercó mirándola con curiosidad. Una armadura dorada, de largo faldón, botas altas y el peto tallado con esmero. Sobre el pecho llevaba grabada la misma insignia de la entrada. Ese símbolo, la serpiente coronada de flores se repetía por doquier. Loki tocó la armadura y una capa de polvo se le adhirió a los dedos. Junto había una espada deslucida y larga cuya empuñadura era sencilla, un arma para dos manos.

Alrededor había anaqueles plagados de pergaminos apunto de deshacerse de tan antiguos que eran y diversos libros. Loki hojeó los ejemplares. Estaban escritos en alto élfico. Eran principalmente registros de los elfos oscuros. Censos de sus esclavos, los elfos de luz y los enanos; una compilación de las leyes de Malekith que establecían la superioridad de los elfos oscuros. Había estrategias de batallas y narraciones de funerales. Encontró una carta dirigida a Bor pidiendo una alianza.

–Firmada por Malekith –susurró Loki al terminar de leerla. Y Bor le había dado la espalda, había preferido a Eyrikur. –Seguramente porque tú eras demasiado poderoso y por tanto una amenaza. –Estuvo tentado de sustraerlo por la rareza que representaba pero al final lo dejó por la paz.

Halló un libro sobre la construcción de la hermosa Vilwarin. Iniciada por Eyrikur, quien murió sin verla terminada. Era un ejemplar pequeño y de contenido insignificante comparado con los demás. Se acordó de Svadilfari, a quien casi no le había escrito y menos aún recordado. Pero en ese momento le vino a la memoria con claridad el día en que Loki se mofó de él diciéndole que jamás podría ver el castillo Enya. Se guardó aquel libro, se lo haría llegar para enmendar aquella burla.

Por último halló un libro sobre Malekith. Le faltaban muchísimas páginas; pero en la última página había un retrato del tirano. Loki lo acercó a la luz para verlo bien. Estaba en colores. El tirano tenía cabello rubio platinado y unos rasgos que le recordaron a Eyvindur, aunque Malekith tenía el mentón más fuerte y sus ojos eran azules irradiaban un algo atrayente y frío a la vez. En aquel retrato portaba la armadura y la espada que ahora colgaban del muro. No usaba corona, en cambio portaba un anillo de plata en la mano derecha. Loki sintió que sus recuerdos se iluminaban. Svadilfari apareció ante él jugando con un anillo en su mano derecha, uno que usualmente iba cubierto del polvo de su trabajo, pero cuando se acicalaba para ir a verlo en palacio lo pulía y entonces Loki podía ver bien su forma.

–No es posible –se dijo. Si era el mismo anillo… el anillo de Malekith. Svadilfari, poderoso hechicero entre los elfos oscuros llevaba puesto el anillo del rey. –Es tu antepasado –se dijo Loki. –Desciendes de Malekith –su voz sonó más alta.

Dejó aquel libro y miró una última vez la armadura en el muro, apostaría a que le quedaría bien a Svadilfari. Salió de aquel lugar antes de Lord Aldor viniera a por él.

.

Salieron del templo poco después. Loki sintió que la luz del sol lo dejaba ciego. Lord Aldor sabía la fecha, no quiso explicar cómo.

–Hoy es diez de Agosto. Permanecimos en el templo de Isil un mes.

–Diez de Agosto –se dijo Loki. El cumpleaños de su hijo sería en una semana y él no estaría ahí. Partieron rumbo a Vilwarin para hablar con Eyvindur de todo lo que habían descubierto sobre la caja de Droma; y de ahí irían al observatorio.

.

Lord Aldor y Loki recuperaron algo de color por el camino, pues al emerger del templo parecían pálidos espectros. Al llegar al castillo Enya primero se pusieron presentables antes de ser recibidos con grandes honores por Eyvindur, Lúne, Wose y Eyriander. El Lord consejero no pareció afectado en presencia del istyar.

–Eyvindur –abordó el sabio a su rey, sin formulas oficiales ni reverencias. –Esto es lo que averiguamos. La caja de Droma fue inventada hace siglos por Hela. Se dice que en ella guardó un terrible espíritu del cual luego se alimentó ganando su terrible poder para dar muerte con un toque, por supuesto la que obtuvimos no es la original sino una copia hábilmente manufacturada… –Inició su relato horrorizando a todos aquellos que lo escuchaban. –Desconocemos que espíritu viajaba en esta ocasión dentro de tal instrumento. –Fue la conclusión a la que llegó el sabio.

–Lord Aldor –habló Wose. –¿Es factible que el espíritu continúe en manos de los elfos oscuros?

–Lo es –admitió el sabio.

–Pero si lo tienen, ¿por qué no han vuelto a emplearlo? Han tenido bastante tiempo para hacerlo sin que nosotros supiéramos exactamente como habían logrado penetrar las defensas de este castillo para corromper a Atan. –Inquirió Lúne en voz alta.

Lord Aldor no lo sabía. Nadie lo sabía.

.

Hagen le sacó a Loki una invitación a cenar fuera de palacio aduciendo lo poco que conocía la hermosa ciudad de Vilwarin. El aesir aceptó viendo que el norn no tenía ganas de estar encerrado en el castillo.

–Envuelve y envía esto a Asgard –le dijo Loki a Embla pasándole dos objetos. Escribió un par de notas para añadírselos. –Este es para Karnilla –le dijo Loki a su visir mostrándole un pequeño libro. –Este es para Thor –añadió dejando sobre la mesa el leding que había tallado.

–Mi señor, tu correspondencia –trató de decirle ella mostrándole un atajo de cartas que se habían acumulado. Informes de Ari, un par de cartas de Thor, una de Hagbard y una de Karnilla. Loki las tomó pero las dejó de nuevo sobre su escritorio. Después las revisaría.

El regalo para su hijo se acompañaba con un: "_Por un cumpleaños más de muchos que están por venir. Este año he faltado pero mi ausencia no será nada comparada con todos los años que estaré ahí. Procura no disgustarte Anarinya_".

El libro llevaba dentro una nota en élfico que decía: "_Tú nunca desluces, a mi regreso debemos hablar_". Karnilla entendería que iba dirigida a Svadilfari y le haría llegar el paquete.

Loki se marchó en el acto.

Embla embaló con cuidado el regalo para Hërin. La correspondencia viajaba a través de mensajeros reales, los cuales eran transportados a través del Bifrost y vigilados por Heimdall, para proteger el contenido del correo entre los reyes. La visir jamás se atrevería a abrir las misivas de Loki, sobre todo sabiendo lo que había sido de Ventle. Pero cuando tomó el libro que le había encomendado no pudo resistirse a hojearlo. Estaba en élfico y no podía comprenderlo, pero tenía varios bocetos, diagramas y pinturas de una ciudad que ella reconoció, dado que llevaba casi un año viviendo ahí: Vilwarin. Aquello era un libro de arquitectura.

–Es para su amante –se dijo la joven y sintió que su corazón bullía de coraje. Las manos le temblaban mientras lo envolvía con cuidado. Estaba pensando en algo, algo que podría ser un error de tal calibre que acabaría con su vida. –Le juré lealtad al rey de Asgard –meditó. Le tenía miedo a Loki, quien le era incomprensible, misterioso y a la vez fascinante. Lo respetaba al verlo hablar y andar entre los elfos no sólo como si fuera de su raza, sino además como si fuera príncipe en ese reino. Pero a Thor lo adoraba. El dios del trueno era su único rey. Su señor Loki no volvería pues se había ido con su amigo, el norn. Embla buscó al mensajero el cual había engordado de tanto tiempo de ocio que habían tenido últimamente. Tomó ambos paquetes y aguardó las directrices de la visir. Ella tosió y se aclaró la garganta varias veces seguidas antes de ser capaz de decir: –Son para su majestad Thor.

–¿Los dos paquetes?

Embla asintió.

–Los dos.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	17. Capítulo XVI

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XVI

* * *

**Breves notas de la autora y coautora:**

Crédito financiero al imperio DISNEY.

Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews y pm's =D. Agradecemos también a quienes nos han dejado favorite, follow o leen la historia de manera anónima (aunque éstos últimos ya podrían ir dejando algún comentario n.n).

Como este fic se cuenta a través de los ojos de varios personajes, hay algunas secciones que abarcan un día; otros, una hora, y los hay los que se prolongan un mes o hasta medio año (como fue en el capítulo anterior); a veces ocurren cosas importantes simultáneamente en diferentes reinos. Esto ocurrió en el capítulo anterior y en este. (Si, dije lo mimos en el capítulo anterior)

Una fe de erratas: Olvidamos el cumpleaños número 2 del pequeño Hërin, así que este narrado es el 3. Si, el niño tiene 3 años. Crecen rápido pero así son las cosas. (Aquí entre nos, ni a Cuencas ni a mi nos gustan mucho los bebés bolso).

Ah por cierto. La próxima semana es semana santa (yo no sé en sus países, aquí en México lo es, y el descanso es sagrado) Así que nos vemos en quince días que éstas autoras se van de vacaciones. ¡Yuju!

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, intrigas cortesanas, Amora (para que preparen sus hígados).**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XVI:

Arribó a Asgard tarde. Heimdall lo recibió con un saludo cordial y sin extrañarse de que Loki no hubiera acudido con él a pesar de lo mucho que Thor había dicho que volvería a su lado. En antaño, siempre había prevenido al dios del trueno de fiarse del hechicero pero tras todo lo que Thor había insistido en depositar su confianza en él, su amigo dejó de darle aquellas advertencias. Ahora, como con casi todas las personas que el dios del trueno frecuentaba, hablaban de acontecimientos políticos.

–¿Alguna novedad? –Le preguntó.

–No se han introducido nuevos elfos oscuros en el reino, me imagino que debido a tu amonestación al capitán Svadilfari. Tampoco los he sorprendido en nada ilegal. En cuanto a lo que Hildetand te ha dicho respecto a los enanos, debo decir que su opinión es indudable: Enanos y gelgja es una combinación de doble filo.

–Lo tendré presente. Gracias –le dijo.

A veces Thor tenía la intención de pedirle que vigilara a Loki, es decir, que lo cuidara de que nada malo le pasara. ¿O tal vez que sí espiara lo que hacía? Como quisiera llamarlo, Thor comprendía que era una invasión a la privacidad que Loki no le perdonaría, porque además sabía intuir la mirada de Heimdall; y que posiblemente el guardián no querría usar sus habilidades para algo tan personal. Thor lo pensó bien, no, no debía hacerlo. Se congratuló por su madurez, al marcharse sin hacer aquella petición.

Montó en Tanngrisner pues los einheriar habían acudido a recibirlo y partió rumbo a Valaskialf.

.

A la mañana siguiente, el segundo visir de los pajes, ya que Embla se encontraba en Svartálfheim, le salió al encuentro en cuanto puso un pie fuera de su alcoba. Thor aún echaba de menos a Radha cuando descubría que no era ya el que le llevaba noticias de su familia. Éste hombre se acercó, tras hacerle una reverencia, a soltarle los últimos acontecimientos.

–La reina madre salió a Gladsheim el día de anteayer. Y hoy mismo desde temprano, el maestre Harma acudió a alcanzarla.

–¿Sabes por qué? –Le preguntó.

Al doblar la esquina de palacio, sus dos secretarios se unieron a su caminar. Llevaban en las manos papeles, su agenda de audiencias y quién sabe qué más para que empezara a trabajar inmediatamente.

–La princesa Vilda sufrió un accidente en su montura, por ello el maestre Harma ha sido llamado a Gladsheim. Según su itinerario regresa el día de hoy. Su desayuno ya está servido –le indicó el paje.

–Gracias.

–Su majestad, su agenda –llamó su atención Ari. Thor le hizo una seña para que le leyera qué le aguardaba. –Audiencia con el embajador vanir, seguido del embajador de los enanos. Le entregaremos nuestros informes de lo que aconteció en la ciudad durante su ausencia, y el gobernador Hagbard pidió hablar con usted acerca de la represa de Nidavelir.

–Dijo que sólo tomaría unos minutos de su tiempo –interrumpió Fafnir. –No es una audiencia en forma.

–Lord Dregni y otros lores de Harokim pidieron comer con usted.

–Posponlos –le pidió Thor. –Pídele a Lady Amora que me acompañe a esa hora. Y en la noche tampoco me agendes con nadie pues no estaré de ánimos para sobrellevar a ninguna de éstas personas. –Ambos secretarios asintieron –¿mis hijos ya despertaron? –les preguntó de pronto.

–Sí, en unos minutos estarán en el comedor –respondió Fafnir.

Los jóvenes se separaron también de él cuando llegaron a sus alcobas. Si alguno de ellos tenía en mente la cuestión de porque Loki no se encontraba con él, ninguno osó pronunciarla.

.

–¿Y papá? –Fue lo primero que le preguntó Hërin cuando se lanzó a sus brazos. Thor lo estrechó contra de sí y le acarició sus cabellos rubios. La simple mención de su dios del engaño le hizo rememorar su discusión y sintió que de nuevo estaba enojado.

–Aún no vuelve. Tiene cosas por hacer –le explicó. Hërin hizo un puchero e insistió un par de veces más con la misma cuestión, inclusive gimoteó. Thor se estaba habituando a ello, al principio lo había mortificado demasiado que siempre preguntara por Loki y que no se calmara fácilmente al percatarse de que no se encontraba cerca. Le dolió descubrir que a pesar de que le dedicara más tiempo a su pequeño hijo a modo de compensación, éste siempre iba a preguntar primero por Loki, y luego por él. Por eso procuraba recordarse que no era personal, que se debía a que Loki era la "mamá". Por eso a veces le era más fácil recibir a Nari, que no preguntaba tanto por el ojiverde y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Colocó a Hërin en una silla alta, hecha adrede para él, y procuró distraerlo hasta que se calmó un poco.

El desayuno era para su familia aun cuando faltaran miembros de ésta. Las niñeras invariablemente estaban ahí, atentas a sus pequeños príncipes pero básicamente dejándolo a él convivir con los niños. Hërin estaba en esa etapa en la que insistía en hacer las cosas solo, como darse de comer y Thor lo permitía aunque el resultado no fuera otro que el de ensuciarse a sí mismo y a todo lo que lo rodeaba. En cambio con Nari, le acercaba la cuchara para darle de comer el potaje de manzana que le habían preparado.

Pudo haber hecho llamar a cualquiera de sus amigos o inclusive a alguno de los concejales para hablar y no sentirse tan repentinamente solo. Le hubiera gustado poder quejarse a sus anchas del comportamiento de su hechicero pero, no era algo que debiera decir enfrente de sus vástagos.

–Hoy tengo una audiencia con Kolbyr –les contó a ambos niños –estoy seguro de que querrá hablarme de la justicia expedita de Hildetand, los enanos quisieron comercializar con gelgja y Hildetand les dijo que no, así que intentaron robarla y éste los asesinó. Pidieron una indemnización en gelgja por supuesto. Su tío, ha dicho que cómo Jötunheim es nuestro protectorado Thyra me pedirá que intervenga.

Hërin se tiró la leche encima. Ásta corrió a secarlo con un paño pero el pequeño príncipe sólo pidió más.

–¿Qué dices Nari? ¿Qué si decidieron comportarse como ladrones, deben aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones? Me parece lo más justo, ¿tú qué me dices hijo? –Hërin lo miró y soltó una retahíla de palabras incomprensibles para Thor. El dios del trueno no tenía idea de lo que decía la mitad de las veces en que hablaba pero siempre continuaba la conversación como si lo hubiera hecho, a veces Hërin se daba cuenta de lo que hacía y se enfadaba con él. –Mira hijo, los enanos son muy orgullosos, creen que siempre uno quiere agraviarlos y no olvidan las afrentas. Yo digo que si estaban en Jötunheim, tienen que atenerse a sus costumbres y leyes –le explicó.

Le ayudó a Nari a tomar de su propia copa de agua. Fuya había dejado de hacer ruidos reprobatorios cuando él le compartía alimentos, porque de todos modos Thor no les hacía caso.

–Es más, si Kolbyr se pone insistente, empezaré a insinuar que son ellos los que le deben una indemnización a los gigantes de hielo. Sí, eso haré –resolvió –¿y ustedes que van a hacer hoy?

–Señor, una misiva de la reina madre –intervino en su plática el segundo visir. Thor la tomó y la abrió ahí mismo. Su madre le informaba que no regresaría aún, que el accidente de Vilda había sido más aparatoso de lo que pensó y a la vez aprovecharía para estar con la joven una temporada. Le daba saludos afectuosos y prometía contarle todo a su retorno.

El tiempo con sus hijos se le escurrió como arena entre los dedos.

–Mi pequeña princesa –se despidió de Nari dándole un beso en la cabecita castaña. –Mi valiente guerrero –le dedicó caricias también a Hërin. Aseguró a ambas niñeras que pasaría a visitarlos a sus alcobas antes de la comida.

.

Sveyn hizo una reverencia ante él. Thor le indicó que se sentara frente a él, no le gustaba que la gente se quedara de pie frente a él, salvo que quisiera despacharlos rápidamente como iba a hacer con Kolbyr.

–He venido a hacerle la petición de recibir a mi bien amado rey Hrafn en Asgard. La presencia de su majestad Hrafn se debe principalmente a asuntos entre ambos reinos pero también desea hacer honor a la amistad que se tienen los reyes –terminó de decir el embajador. Thor se imaginó que el gemelo menor más bien dijo algo como: "Quiero ver a Thor, díganle que voy". Porque así de sencillos eran los vanir.

La petición del embajador no fue más grande.

–Será un honor tenerle en Asgard –aceptó Thor de forma más formal.

–El rey Hrafn espera poder ser recibido dentro de tres semanas. Sé que quizás me he visto apresurado en la petición de mi soberano pero sólo quiero lo mejor para las relaciones entre Vanaheim y Asgard. –Thor más bien supuso que Sveyn quería asegurarse que él estuviera ahí, en vista de su "pequeño" escape hacia Svartálfheim. Por supuesto que no se lo diría a Sveyn pero no tenía intenciones de repetir aquello.

–Le diré a Esbern –su embajador allá en Vanaheim –que transmita mis buenos deseos a Hrafn, a su hermano y por supuesto a su alteza Hanne, junto con mis deseos de pronto verlo. –De esa manera le aseguró que estaría en Asgard en la fecha. –¿Entonces sólo viene Hrafn? –Quiso ser menos formal.

–Así es –pero Sveyn no dijo más acerca de porque Hjörtur no acudía.

En cuanto Sveyn salió, el siguiente fue Kolbyr que entró con su gesto huraño pero Thor siguió la línea que había trazado en el desayuno. No estaba en ese momento para congraciarse con nadie y no le importó hacer rabiar un poco más el embajador enano.

En cuanto a Hagbard, fue verdad que sólo le tomó unos minutos de su tiempo. Llevaba un informe acerca de la construcción de la represa de Nidavelir para que estuviera al tanto de ello.

.

Erwel observó al modista que Amora había hecho traer, tenía dos ayudantes solícitos que transportan enormes bultos sobre la espalda. Cuando los deshicieron, la habitación se transformó en un tenderete de ropa: terciopelos, brocados y sedas de todos los colores, vestidos con capas de linón blanco, escotados corpiños orlados de encaje, remolinos de capas, velos dorados y plateados, jaspeados de filigrana. Amora se movió entre las pilas de ropa, eligiendo una cosa y rechazando otra, haciendo notar desperfectos, quejándose sobre lo que faltaba, comparando precio e incluso oliendo la tela para asegurarse que no tuviera años ajándose en una bodega.

–Cuando se está disfrutando de un placer determinado, más tarde o más temprano, surge otro placer secundario. El placer engendra placer –le explicó Amora tomando una tela y acercándola a su rostro para sentir su suavidad. Ese día solamente estaban ellos dos y las doncellas de la aesir.

–¿Entonces tú generas placer?

Ella rió sin poder evitarlo, burlándose de él.

–Por supuesto que no, yo doy un ingrediente esencial y catalítico para cualquier mundo social, doy mi alegría. Yo despierto la jovialidad, la excitación, la creatividad y hago que la gente se relacione, es por eso que soy tan frívola –le dijo. Pero aun así, Erwel no lo entendió. Amora no intentó explicárselo a mayor detalle, él que de cierta forma había nacido con todo, no veía la vida como ella lo hacía: Todo era una puesta en escena, y todos eran actores.

–¿Entonces el rey Thor…? –Le preguntó Erwel.

–Comí con él, hoy –le contó Amora sin desviar su atención de lo que hacía –me alegra que haya retomado nuestra antigua rutina pero lo noté disperso –le dijo. No había indagado exactamente porqué, aunque estaba segura de que era debido a Loki. Y que de ello también derivaba su ausencia. No le preocupó no saberlo, sabía que terminaría enterándose.

Ella ya le había advertido a Erwel que si los concejales dejaban de apoyarla ella no movería ni un dedo. A esas alturas todavía podía actuar como un troll de las montañas y decir que Thor y ella sólo eran amigos. Erwel ya le había insistido que eso no pasaría, que los otros concejales seguían convencidos de sus acciones.

–¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Continuarán las fiestas? –Quiso sonsacarle.

Amora lo miró de refilón.

–¿Te preocupan los gastos? –Le preguntó.

Erwel no pudo decir que no a secas. Amora gastaba más que todas las damas de la corte, sus fiestas siempre alcanzaban sumas exorbitantes que lo hacían temblar. Por no decir que sus vestidos nunca se repetían y mucho menos las joyas que lucía. Entretener al rey no era fácil y mucho menos barato, no sólo podía dedicarse a salir a cazar, a pasear por las calles o tener fiestas a altas horas de la noche. Había decidido hacer funciones con actores para él, puestas de lectura, conciertos privados, juegos. Tenía a varios artistas bajo su mecenazgo ¿o era bajo el mecenazgo de sus patrocinadores? Que estaban listos a un chasquido de los dedos de Amora.

–No es eso –prefirió decir Erwel.

–El verano es precioso –cambió de tema Amora tomando una tela transparente. –Esta es la indicada, mi nuevo guardarropa debe ser con esta tela –le indició al modista. –Quiero algo que sea muy imaginativo pero ya sabe, sin perder la elegancia –le dejó en claro. Retomó al punto lo que le decía a Erwel. –No te preocupes, dejaré las cenas por una temporada pues no es lo único que Thor quiere. Me haré indispensable y su compañera de confidencias, tanto así que a la primera persona que recurra sea a mí.

Erwel pareció no muy satisfecho con eso pero es que el pobre no lo entendía. Él creía que todo era sexo. También por eso Amora había decidido no hechizar más a Thor, había comprobado que si le daba afrodisíaco, lo único que conseguiría sería que éste nuevamente marchara a Svartálfheim a buscar a Loki para desfogarse.

Eligió un par de telas más. Notó, no sin cierta gracia que el ojo de Erwel adquiría un tic nervioso ante sus compras. Ella pedía cantidades obscenas de cosas, y muchas de ellas, sólo eran para ver si Erwel se las otorgaba. Hasta ahora no le había dicho que no.

–He estado pensando que no soy del agrado de Valdis, el mayordomo, y que eso mismo hace que no me obedezca cuando le ordeno algo –le contó la beldad. –En ocasiones pasadas hizo que la comida de las cocinas estuviera fría ¿y sabes que a mi servicio siempre manda pajes nuevos? Cada vez diferentes, y obviamente siempre terminan derribando algo encima de alguien. Menos mal que no tengo correspondencia o estoy seguro de que la violaría para enterarse de mis menesteres.

–¿Y quieres que me encargue de él? –Amora negó, tenía una sonrisa taimada que no le auguró nada bueno a Erwel.

–No. Yo sé que podrías hacer que lo silenciaran pero seamos francos Erwel, no puedes ir por ahí comprando a alguien de un cargo tan elevado como Valdis sin que temas que te traicione llegado el momento, ni tampoco puedes asesinar a todos los sirvientes molestos y poco cooperativos ¿o si?

Erwel enrojeció violentamente, ¿acaso ella sabía?

–No, por supuesto que no –dijo con el tono más moderado que pudo aunque Amora lo veía fijamente. El que él hubiera hecho asesinar a Radha se lo había guardado muy bien, no se lo había contado a nadie porque no se fiaba que nadie lo divulgara pero se sintió expuesto ante la mirada verde de la rubia.

–Lo que yo quiero es que el resto de la servidumbre haga lo que quiera y no pienso pedirte que compres a todos. Lo que voy a hacer es lo siguiente: me voy a convertir en la mensajera de los deseos de Thor. No hay nadie en este momento que dirija la vida de palacio, ni Loki ni la reina madre se encuentran cerca así que yo me voy a ofrecer –le explicó –por la mañana, le preguntaré a Thor que gusta comer, a quién quiere ver en la comida, si desea salir o cualquier cosa que se me ocurra. Luego llamaré a Fafnir, a Ari, a Valdis, al segundo visir, a la mayora y hasta el mozo de cuadra si es necesario, y les daré las órdenes de Thor. Éste estará agradecido y se molestara si no me hacen caso. De esa manera, se acostumbraran a hacer lo que yo les diga. Aún más, veré quiénes hacen gustosos lo que les digo, y quienes se muestren reacios me voy a asegurar que hagan los peores trabajos. Los sirvientes pronto se darán cuenta de que resulta conveniente darme gusto y si Valdis no se repliega, va a averiguar muy pronto cuál es su lugar.

El concejal la miró sorprendido de su audacia.

–Y todo eso lo haré mientras Loki no está, cuando él vuelva, yo ya habré plegado el servicio a mi voluntad –dijo satisfecha.

–En dado caso tendremos que asegurarnos que no se entere de ninguna manera, tiene gente muy leal –dijo Erwel.

–Querido Erwel, pensé que de eso ya te estabas encargado tú –dijo sin más. A veces Erwel se preguntaba porque Amora no había sido su hija, tan inteligente y tan dedicada a lo que más le convenía. Erwel hizo un signo de levantarse e irse –¿pero a dónde vas? El joyero ya ha llegado –lo detuvo la rubia y luego se echó a reír ante su expresión.

.

Karnilla ayudó a Aryante a ajustarse el corset que le había fabricado. No era una prenda femenina sino un apoyo para su espalda. La elfa oscura cojeaba porque los elfos de luz le habían partido la espina dorsal. Se había recuperado pero sus huesos soldaron mal. La norn la estaba tratando, enderezándola poco a poco. Haló las tiras de cuero de aquella prenda. Se ajustaban sobre la espalda, la cintura y las caderas por igual, no era para marcarle la forma de la cintura. Al acabar le había borrado las formas femeninas pero podía respirar. Su cojera era cada vez más leve.

–Gracias –dijo ella. –Le diré a Svadilfari que viniste. –Estaban en la posada donde los elfos oscuros llevaban más de un año viviendo. Karnilla le dejó más hierbas medicinales para Bjarni, quien por fin había dejado de ser una sombra de sí misma. A propósito de ello, la norn le había dicho a Svadilfari que el mérito no era del todo de su brujería, sino también de los elfos oscuros en la ciudad, aquellos refugiados que Bjarni ayudaba. Tener un propósito la había obligado a salir de su lecho de enferma.

Karnilla volvió a Valaskialf andando entre la bulliciosa ciudad. Se respiraba cierta tensión conforme los nuevos edificios se levantaban. A ella le interesaban mucho más los acontecimientos de la ciudad que los de palacio, pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, entre los alfh, los elfos oscuros y también varios ases. Sus pacientes le contaban lo que acontecía. Los ases andaban ariscos contra los extranjeros pero nadie reñía. Había un nuevo capitán, Geirolf, hermano de Gellir. Loki lo puso al mando antes de partir al reino de los elfos. Geirolf era hosco, bruto y severo. No toleraba riñas raciales. Las voces de Baelor y otros inconformes, que se habían alzado azuzando al pueblo, estaban acalladas. La norn veía la mano de Loki en todo ello pero también se imaginaba que no los había apaciguado con su dulce lengua de plata sino de otras maneras más persuasivas que ella no censuraba.

La bruja entró en sus aposentos. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul del que Héroïque siempre se quejaba pues le decía que estaba más que visto y que por detalles como ese las tildaban de pobretonas. A últimas fechas su prima ya no se limitaba a hablarle de matrimonio, de Amora, de Einar y de Amora otra vez, sino que también empezaba a agobiarla con otro asunto: su dote.

–Mi lady, tiene una carta –le dijo la doncella que compartía con Héroïque. "Amora tiene dos, y tú eres reina, ¿por qué no podemos tener cada una su propia doncella" se había quejado su prima.

Karnilla desdobló la misiva. Era de Hagen. Ella le había escrito para contarle de la nueva obsesión de Héroïque, le había narrado que las otras damas de la corte le habían inquirido por el monto de su dote matrimonial y ello bastó para obcecar a la pequeña. En Nornheim no tenían tal costumbre. Una novia aportaba espadas y hombres de su clan para combatir, no dinero.

"_Si se trata de aportar guerreros_" había respondido Hagen, "_yo valgo por un ejército. Cualquier pretendiente debería sentirse honrado por ello: desposar a una joven hermosa como lo es Héroïque, de noble cuna y con mi respaldo. Pero si lo que los aesir quieren es dinero eres tú quien debe proporcionárselo. Igual le puedo mandar el salario que me pagan por entrenar a la guardia real_" se mofaba su primo. Karnilla estuvo a punto de responderle diciéndole que con gusto le cambiaba el lugar. Si pudiera mandarle a Héroïque a Svartálfheim lo haría con gusto. Hagen siempre le daba palabras de ánimo o la embromaba, y eso era todo. Estando lejos era poco lo que podía hacer por ellas, pero Karnilla detectaba en él su renuencia a involucrarse más en sus problemas. Él siempre había sido así, tan despreocupado y libre que a veces lo envidiaba. Se fijó en el final de la carta. "_Hermana, tú eres hábil interpretando sueños. Últimamente sueño lo mismo y me tiene perturbado. Sueño que entro en las habitaciones de mi rey, me convierto en dragón y devoro a Eyvindur. En mis sueños, él despierta pero no se defiende, me mira casi ofreciéndose. Su carne es el manjar más exquisito que haya probado y lo degusto poco a poco. Esta mañana me desperté aun masticando y saboreándolo. Me siento trastornado. Dame algo de claridad_".

Karnilla tomó pergamino y pluma; y se puso a redactar una respuesta. Sí, era la reina de Nornheim pero su mundo estaba arruinado económicamente, no podía andar gastando en cosas superfluas. Además de que temía que de iniciar una dote para Héroïque lo único que lograría sería alentar sus tontas pretensiones de casarse con un aesir noble como Harik o, cuando sus fantasías volaban demasiado alto, con Hrafn de Vanaheim. Era mejor obligarla a poner los pies en la tierra. Y si Héroïque le escribía para quejarse, como seguramente haría, lo que Hagen debía hacer era respaldar la resolución de Karnilla y no darle ínfulas.

"_En cuanto a tu sueño. El dragón simboliza tus instintos más ocultos. La carne apetecible que saboreas sin culpa, hasta que despiertas, indica tu anhelo. En parcas palabras. Sueñas eso porque quieres encamarte con Eyvindur_". No le dio ningún consejo. Hagen era diestro en saciar sus pasiones, ya sabría cómo manejarse.

Selló la misiva con el lacre de su reino. Su única disposición como reina, hasta ese momento, había sido reemplazar el anterior emblema, con el hombre en llamas de Gerenot, por un dragón. Ya que Hagen no sería rey, por lo menos sería su símbolo de realeza. Le pasó la carta a la doncella y la envió a buscar de una vez al mensajero. Se tumbó a leer un libro que Loki le había enviado hacia unos seis meses. La autora era istyar Maika, el ejemplar hablaba de plantas medicinales.

–¿Dónde está la doncella? –Preguntó la voz de Héroïque. Su prima entró en la estancia. –Necesito que salga a la ciudad a buscarme tintura lavanda. –Karnilla la ignoró. Héroïque refunfuñó algo y volvió a empezar. Su prima le había dicho que si la abordaba groseramente no le dirigiría la palabra. –Hermana, buen día –dijo dulcificando su voz. –¿Has visto a nuestra doncella? La requiero para un encargo.

–La envíe a buscar al mensajero.

–¿Por qué no podemos tener cada una su propia doncella? –Karnilla bajó su libro. –Ya, ya sé, no podemos ser ostentosas cuando en Nornheim pasan hambre.

–Tengo una planta que tiñe la tela. –Karnilla se levantó a buscar en sus gabinetes. –¿Qué color mencionaste?

–Lavanda, todo el mundo sabe que ese es el color en boga. –Dijo con tono de sabelotodo. –Karnilla, no podemos tener mejor servicio pero, ¿crees que podrías comprarme un vestido transparente?

–¿Qué? ¿Transparente? ¿Qué? –Karnilla le dio una mirada como si Héroïque le acabara de decir que se iba a trabajar a un burdel.

–Tonta –se rió la menor. Llevaba puesto un corset y una falda blanca y ligera, ropa interior. Su cabello estaba sujeto bajo una banda que lo anudaba a su cabeza. –Te pones debajo un vestido provocativo y encima la transparencia. Así muestras piel sin que sea de mal gusto. Amora llevó una prenda así la semana pasada. En lugar de sus habituales escotes, llevaba puesto un vestido entallado de un tono muy parecido al de su piel, era de escote cuadrado y discreto, tan ceñido en las caderas que se le adivinaban las formas de su trasero. Y por el tono que eligió se hubiera dicho que iba desnuda de no ser por una última capa vaporosa de color lavanda, que transparentaba su cuerpo. Se diría que la habían sacado de un sueño. Hubieras visto el semblante de Thor, no podía despegarle los ojos de encima; ni él ni ningún hombre en el salón. Threir fingió que se sentía mal para obligar a Fandral a retirarse. –Karnilla había escuchado todo, para variar.

–A veces pienso que estás enamorada de tu amiga. –Héroïque se rió como si Karnilla le hubiese contado un chiste.

–Y ahora todo el mundo está usando vestidos similares. Pensé en uno para mí, tendrá un largo escote en la espalda que me baje hasta las caderas; y la transparencia será blanca para que mi piel no luzca oscura, pero llevará flores lavanda encima. ¿Crees que podrías comprármelo?

–Tu piel no es oscura –dijo Karnilla.

–Lara opina lo contrario, el otro día dijo algo de recomendarme una buena crema para blanquearme, hasta me preguntó si te ayudo en tu jardín y por ello el sol me ha quemado. –Karnilla frunció el ceño. –Es una delicia su compañía, pero se callará la boca si obtengo el vestido antes que ella. Supe que su sastre echó a perder la tela que le envió, así que estamos a tiempo de ganarle. –La bruja lucía perdida.

–¿Cuánto cuesta el dichoso vestido? –Inquirió. A la menor se le iluminó el rostro.

–Quinientos sous.

–¿¡Quinientos sous!? ¡¿Es qué está hecho de hilos de plata élfica?! –Resbalaron en la clásica espiral de recriminaciones. Quinientos sous costaba el guardarropa entero de Karnilla, lo cual, en opinión de Héroïque, ninguna dama debería decir en voz alta so pena de ser tachada de pobre. La menor no ayudaba a la bruja en sus menesteres, la bruja no comprendía a la menor, la menor tenía una sola cosa en mente y así; hasta el ineludible final en el que, usualmente, Héroïque se marchaba azotando la puerta. Sólo que en esta ocasión Karnilla no estaba dispuesta a quedarse como pasmarote tragándose el coraje a mitad de sus aposentos, así que opto por ser ella quien saliera impetuosamente dejando atrás a su pariente.

.

A través del balcón de su despacho, Thor pudo contemplar los primeros edificios terminados de la nueva ciudad, destellaban con los rayos del sol aunque desde Valaskialf no se veían tan imponentes. Pero la ciudad no abarcaba tanto sus pensamientos como la fecha en sí, era el día del nombre de Hërin. Sobre su escritorio tenía el regalo de Loki. Thor se lo entregaría a su hijo después de la celebración, explicándole quién lo enviaba y qué significaba, aunque no creía que su pequeño entendiera aún el significado de esa joya. La nota lo había hecho enfadar. Igual que con su retorno a Svartálfheim, Loki ya había decidido de antemano lo que iba a hacer y simplemente se lo informaba. Thor intentó no rumiar el que su consorte no acudiera al día del nombre del hijo de ambos.

Thor le había escrito nuevamente, intentando no sonar resentido pero no había obtenido respuesta. A últimas fechas le parecía que más bien tenía un monologo con una pared.

En cuanto al segundo paquete, no hizo sino aderezar su mal día, y ponerlo casi hecho una fiera.

Ese libro no era para él, eso era obvio. Estaba en élfico pero deducir lo que contenía había sido fácil. Se trataba de un libro de arquitectura. ¿Qué pretendía Loki que hiciera? ¿Acaso debía actuar de mensajero e ir a entregárselo a Svadilfari personalmente? Había entendido la nota, sus rudimentos de élfico le bastaron para traducirla pero lo escrito en ella le inquietó. No tanto por lo dicho sino porque descubrió que su renuente consorte era capaz de dedicar palabras, de esas que no eran exactamente de amor ni promesas, pero que sonaban muy dentro de sí a qué si lo eran; a alguien más. Y el que le enviara a Svadilfari algo pero él no obtuviera ni una misiva, lo enceló.

Guardó la nota y el libro junto con la "infame majestad" y la pintura que Svadilfari había hecho de Loki. Decidió no hacer nada, no al menos hasta que Loki le preguntara por el libro y dependiendo de cómo lo hiciera, Thor le iba a responder.

–Thor –lo llamó una voz suavemente a sus espaldas. Amora entró en su despacho, disipando sus pensamientos. Nari iba en sus brazos. –Estamos listas para la fiesta. Pequeña princesa, mira, ahí está tu padre.

Thor la tomó en sus brazos y la levantó en vilo para poder observarla mejor.

–Que hermosa estás –le dijo; y el mal genio se le aplacó a la vista de su hija.

–Me la imaginé vestida en lavanda. Quizás me he excedido un poco con el vestido –dijo Amora mientras le acomodaba los holanes de la prenda. Nari tenía el cabello por debajo de los hombros pero aun así Amora se las ingenió para adornarlo con pequeñas flores.

–Mira, hermoso –dijo la niña señalando su vestido.

–Ya lo veo, es muy bonito –le volvió a decir.

–Hërin está ya en el salón, ha descubierto los dulces y no creo que sea fácil apartarlo de ahí.

Amora se había encargado, a petición propia, de llevar la vida en palacio en ausencia de Frigga y de Loki. Thor sabía que su madre le hacía compañía a Vilda en su convalecencia desde antes de que él regresara de Jötunheim. No la había visto pero recibía correspondencia habitual de su parte, y ella le aseguró que acudiría a ver a su nieto.

Para la celebración de ese día, Amora ocupó uno de los salones más amplios de Valaskialf. La mesa principal tenía quince asientos mientras que las mesas aledañas eran de diez personas únicamente. Hizo que los cocineros prepararan tarta, manzanas endulzadas, melocotones asados, bombones con chocolate y otras frutas con dulces. Igual se aseguró de que hubiera costillas de cordero, cerdo al horno y jabalí con hidromiel para los adultos y cerveza aesir. Contrató bardos, a unos titiriteros, acróbatas norn y bufones para amenizar.

–Es una pena que no haya más niños –le dijo Amora a Thor cuando entraban al salón.

–La verdad es que lo es –aceptó éste.

–Todo Asgard aún espera el nacimiento del segundo vástago real –lo picó la rubia pero Thor no respondió a ello, pareció detenerse a pensar algo más. Amora estaba segura de no ser la única que había notado el deseo de Thor de tener más descendientes, él ya lo había mencionado en varias ocasiones. Pero la rubia veía que no era un rey queriendo más linaje sino un padre añorando otro niño.

–Pues tendrán que seguir esperando –dijo finalmente.

En el salón había algarabía, y era difícil hacerse escuchar, en especial por los pequeños. La rubia había invitado a los concejales, a los embajadores y a varios capitanes del ejército que tenían niños pequeños y que corrían por el salón ante la atenta mirada de Ásta.

–Al menos Volstagg ya está en eso. –Indicó a Margrét con un gesto. La esposa del pelirrojo estaba sentada con su bebé en brazos. Esta vez había tenido una niña a la que le pusieron por nombre Flossi. Valdimar, el primogénito igual estaba ahí, acompañado de su niñera. Tal vez en dos años o tres, Hogun y Sif ya tuvieran alguno y si las cosas iban en serio entre Fandral y Threir, podría ser que ellos también.

Los concejales y embajadores se le lanzaron encima, con saludos, regalos y fórmulas de cortesía, lo felicitaron como si de él fuera la celebración. Alabaron a Hërin e hicieron algunos mimos a Nari. En cuanto Thor se los quitó de encima, descubrió que su madre estaba ahí. Hablaba con Idûnne en voz baja.

–Iré con mi madre –dijo Thor a Amora.

–Déjame a Nari, quiero enseñarle una fuente de agua que los norn han hecho. –La tomó entre sus brazos.

Thor saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla e Idûnne se despidió de ambos. Por un momento, al cruzar mirada con ella, a Thor le pareció que algo dentro de su madre había cambiado.

–Me alegra que estés aquí. Me he estado preguntando si debería ir a visitar a Vilda, parece encontrarse muy mal si es que requiere toda tu atención –no era un reclamo el que le hacía. –Tal vez podría llevar a Hërin para que no la olvidara, ella sólo lo ha visto el día de su presentación.

–Ya hablaremos de Vilda tú y yo, pero será mejor que tengamos esa conversación a solas. Después de la fiesta –le pidió su madre.

Thor le pidió a Ásta que llevara a Hërin a su sitio. Amora llegó con Nari y se acomodó a su otro lado para un pequeño brindis como antes hacia su padre para la ocasión, sólo que él jamás podría ponerle la solemnidad de discurso de concejo que Odín solía imprimirle.

–Gracias por acompañarnos en está ocasión, por sus buenos deseos y por todos esos regalos que veo sobre la mesa –señaló la susodicha que contenía varios paquetes. –Mi hijo Hërin cumple tres años, benditas sean las nornas por ello. ¡Bebamos en su honor! –Levantó el vaso.

–¡A la salud del príncipe Hërin! –Todos lo imitaron y lo agotaron de un trago. Hubo vítores y aplausos; el barullo volvió a su apogeo.

Thor sentó a su hijo en sus piernas, le convidó de las manzanas confitadas y de los caramelos sueltos que le pusieron cerca.

–¡Luces mías! –Hërin señaló las esferas de fuego que los norn estaban haciendo bailar por el aire mientras daban piruetas por otro lado. Fue por ellos que Thor se acordó de Karnilla. La encontró al lado de su prima y las demás damas aunque ella no parecía tan encantada de estar en esa compañía.

Se inclinó hacia su derecha para hablar con Amora.

–¿Karnilla y Einar tienen algo? –Le preguntó vagamente. No supo por qué pero pensó que la rubia debía saber. Aquella fiesta le había recordado el compromiso de Sif y Hogun donde la reina norn había estado coqueteando con el hijo de Erwel, en parte, para diversión de Loki.

–No ha dejado de darle calabazas –le contó Amora –nunca me pareció que fuera en serio y Einar se ha dado en cuenta. Por eso no está sentado con ella, y la que en verdad sufre por ello, es Héroïque. –Le señaló también del amorío entre Lara y Bileygr, y que obviamente el que no se enteraba era Eredlindon.

Hërin terminó bajando de sus piernas para echar a correr detrás de los otros niños. Thor lo dejó, no quería retenerlo y su hijo desde ya iba demostrando lo inquieto que podía ser. En vez de ello, cogió a Nari que aún era muy pequeña para seguirlo y que prefería chupar fresas.

.

–¿Flossi? ¿Qué antepasado suyo se llama así? –Tuvo la ocurrencia de preguntar Fandral a Volstagg y Margrét, después de una ronda de bebidas.

Thor se había ido a sentar junto a sus amigos tras que Fuya se hubiera llevado a Nari a tomar una siesta y que Hërin estuviera jugando con su abuela. Margrét fulminó con la mirada al espadachín pero éste no se dio por enterado.

–La madre de mi esposa tiene una variante de ese nombre –les aclaró el león de Asgard. Y todos soltaron la misma expresión de entender, al mismo tiempo.

–Cuando tenga un hijo, lo llamaré Fandral –dijo el rubio.

–Muy original –lo congratuló Sif. –Deja los nombres en manos de Threir, porque tu ocasionarás que los pobres te odien por llamarlos exactamente igual. Yo pienso que Flossi es un nombre muy bello.

–Gracias Sif –le dijo Margrét –ahora si me disculpan, tengo que asegurarme que mis hijos lleguen a sus camas –les dijo. Ambos estaban agotados del ambiente y empezaban, sino a dormirse, al menos si a lloriquear por el ruido provocado por los adultos. En cuanto se hubo ido, Volstagg tomó la palabra.

–Al siguiente, lo llamaré Gudrum. Ya lo hemos decidido.

–¿Pero es qué van por otro? –Intervino Amora que no se había separado de lado de Thor.

–Pensamos que un tercero no estaría mal pero me gustaría tener cuatro. Margrét no está muy convencida aún pero disfruta tanto de Flossi y de Valdimar, que yo creo que accederá –vaticinó.

–Felicidades en dado caso. –Thor le palmeó la espalda. Volstagg estaba muy ufano de sí mismo.

–Me he enterado que tu prima Danna está esperando a su segundo hijo –dijo Thor. Había recibido una carta con motivo de ello, casi pasó desapercibida pues Dgeir no se lo contó y los alfh en la ciudad parecieron hacer caso omiso del nacimiento del príncipe de Alfheim.

–Diles cómo se va a llamar –le pidió Hogun a Sif, que por muy serio que permaneciera parecía estarse divirtiendo con algo. Sif rodó los ojos, tal vez maldiciéndolo por haberlo mencionado.

–Es una niña, se llamará Olenna –y todos soltaron la risa.

En ese momento Thor vio pasar a su madre sola, ésta le dirigió una sola mirada cargada de intenciones. Thor se disculpó con sus amigos para seguirla.

.

Ella le hizo una seña para que se acomodara a su lado. Las estancias de su madre siempre le parecían bastante más acogedoras que las del resto del palacio o tal vez era porque el aire estaba impregnado de su perfume. No acusaban abandono a pesar de su ausencia. Thor no había bebido demasiado, si le hubiera dejado unas hora más en compañía de los demás, habría preferido no tener esa plática con su madre hasta serenarse.

–Volveré a Gladsheim mañana temprano –fue lo primero que le anunció. Thor se alegró de entonces no haber postergado aquella charla.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué le sucede a Vilda?

–Se hizo de un amante, el cual se dio a la fuga tras cometer un crimen. Me he quedado con ella para saber el resultado de este desliz que ha tenido –le reveló directamente. Thor supo que su madre no quería adornar la historia ni malgastar sus palabras. ¿De esa forma hablaría con su padre? –Volveré en cuanto tenga más información y ella esté más tranquila. Espero que eso sea en tres semanas, a lo sumo –especificó.

Thor asintió sin sentir que tuviera que decir algo. En teoría su prima era su responsabilidad pero Thor no había hecho nada por ella, ni conseguirle un marido ni vigilarla pues la sabía más grande que él. Sin embargo Frigga no se lo estaba reprochando.

–Lamento escuchar aquello –atinó a decir.

Su madre soltó un suspiro y la vio cerrar los ojos. Thor la notó agotada, como si la determinación que la hubiera llevado hasta ahí, se le hubiera consumido. La rodeó por los hombros para confortarla, la pegó a su cuerpo en un abrazo protector.

–¿Estás bien? Debes estar cansada por el viaje y por la celebración –le dijo Thor. Estaba pensando en llevarla a su cama y asegurarse de que le llevaran algún brebaje y ella estuviera cómoda, antes de irse.

–No es eso –se negó. Lo apartó un poco de ella –¿aún no sabes cuándo regresará Loki?

Thor negó. Le había contado a su madre por misiva, que su hechicero había vuelto a Svartálfheim, que su maestro le había dado una misión importante de la cual no le dijo absolutamente nada, y no tenía para cuando volver. Las cosas no habían cambiado de cuando redactó esas palabras.

–Esperaba poder hablar con los dos –dijo Frigga pensativa.

–¿De qué? –Quiso saber Thor que empezó a intuir algo turbio. –Madre, dímelo –le pidió pues dar rodeos no era el estilo de Thor. Frigga extrajo de entre sus ropas un objeto pequeño que le cabía en la mano y se lo tendió. Era un anillo de oro, una argolla pequeña de mujer. Thor tardó unos minutos en reconocerlo pero finalmente lo hizo. Lo observó a detalle en la palma de su mano. –¿De dónde lo has obtenido? –Porqué él estaba muy seguro de quién era su dueña.

–No pienses que ella me lo ha entregado o que lo he tenido oculto todo este tiempo. Lilja vivía en Gladsheim, ha muerto la semana pasada. Lo siento hijo. –A Thor le costó comprender lo que ella le dijo. –Quiero decirte que esto lo hicimos tu padre y yo, porque era nuestro deber.

Y procedió a contarle la historia más inverosímil que Thor jamás se hubiera imaginado. Lilja no se había marchado de Asgard presionada por su hermano, como él pensó. Ni tampoco se fue porque de pronto no quisiera verlo ya, como también dedujo. Se fue porque Odín, su propio padre, se lo había ordenado. Thor se imaginó a Lilja, que era de complexión pequeña y carácter mesurado, hablando con el imponente rey de Asgard; y por supuesto que la había convencido de conducirse de esa manera. ¿Por qué no habría de lograrlo? Thor recordó que había sido su padre quien intentó separarlo de Loki tiempo atrás aludiendo que lo influía negativamente.

–Entiendo porque lo hiciste –dijo Thor al final de aquel relato; de cómo sus padres habían cortado sus lazos con Lilja. Allá en Svartálfheim hasta él lo había deducido al pensar en ella. –Pero no comprendo ¿qué hacia Lilja en Gladsheim o porqué te veías con ella? –Eso era lo que su cabeza no alcanzaba a vislumbrar.

–Porque tuvo un hijo –dijo suavemente, como si con ello pudiera contrarrestar la dureza de sus palabras –un varón, hijo tuyo.

Thor apretó la joya en la palma de su mano hasta que ésta se le encajó. Le hubiera gustado decir que en ese mismo momento comprendió el proceder de su padre, que ahora entendía ciertos sucesos y actitudes o por fin sabía porque el interés de su padre en que Lilja hubiera sido virgen cuando la conoció. Pero no lo hizo.

–Dices que falleció hace una semana –dijo tras varios minutos de silencio que Frigga le concedió para volver a hablar. –¿Qué le pasó?

–El amante de Vilda que era primo suyo, Siggeir; la asesinó en una disputa familiar. Lo están buscando y Sköll ya ha pedido que sea detenido si es visto en Asgard o en alguna de las provincias. –Thor volvió a quedarse en silencio cavilando lo que ella le decía.

Frigga en un principio no iba a contarle nada. Odín y ella se habían dicho que jamás se lo dirían pues ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que, cuando sucedió aquel asunto, Thor era impulsivo e inmaduro. Mientras que ella estuvo segura de que Thor se casaría con la joven por deber, Odín no tuvo una mejor opinión del proceder de su hijo. Él aseguraba que el dios del trueno no haría nada, sino más bien dejarla estar y reconocer al niño, lo cual hablaría mal de él. Frigga a veces se preguntaba si su esposo pensaba más bien en su propio padre y algún resentimiento que le hubiera tenido.

Prohibieron a Lilja volver a ver a Thor. Le ordenaron recluirse en Gladsheim y jamás contarle a nadie la identidad del padre de su vástago, ni siquiera podía decírselo a su propio hijo. Leidolf lo sabía, por supuesto, a él se le hizo la misma advertencia. Frigga jamás se había sentido tan severa como el día en que vigiló que Lilja se instalara en su nueva casa. Ella iba con el vientre sumamente redondeado, la mirada acusatoria de su hermano encima de ella y un llanto silencioso, resignado.

Si finalmente estaba ahí, revelando la verdad, no era por Thor sino por el niño.

Había accedido a ciertas peticiones que Leidolf le había hecho. Hizo los preparativos para una mansión más grande, otorgó nuevos sirvientes y más rentas aunque iba a ser ella la que escogiera a los instructores del niño. Debían ser de confianza pero sobre todo, debían ser discretos. Pero Leidolf ahora pedía más y quería que ella lo controlara menos. Hasta ahora no le había permitido ver al infante ni una sola vez aludiendo a la gran pena que lo embargaba pero a Frigga empezaba a irritarle su proceder y no olvidaba la amenaza de ir a Valaskialf a contarle todo a Thor.

Frigga podía imponerse, ordenarle a Sköll darle una lección a Leidolf y ver al niño. ¿Pero qué ganaría con ello? Ella volvería a Valaskialf tarde o temprano y nuevamente lo dejaría en manos de su tío. ¿Hacer asesinar a Leidolf? Lo pensó durante un brevísimo instante pero llegó a la misma conclusión que antes, si lo hacía, no sólo heriría al niño que perdería a su único pariente sino que ella lo dejaría atrás en manos de un tutor. Quizás más calificado pero eso no lo hacía idóneo. No, lo que ese niño necesitaba ahora que su madre había muerto, era a su padre.

–El niño –dijo por fin Thor sin terminar de salir de su estupefacción. Alzó su mirada hasta ella y Frigga le observó sus ojos azules y cristalinos, notó cierta sombra en ellos. –¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo se llama?

.

Tras la puerta de la alcoba de sus niños escuchó la suave voz de Ásta cantando una melodía. Era la canción de un cervatillo perdido en el bosque que Loki solía cantarle y que las niñeras repetían. Aguardó pues si Ásta estaba durmiendo a Hërin no apreciaría que él entrara en ese mismo momento y arruinara su arduo trabajo.

–Áta –la llamó Hërin –¿dónde está papá?

Al escuchar la voz de su hijo, Thor supo que podía entrar. Empujó la puerta. Había pocas luces en la estancia y los suaves ronquidos de Nari indicaban que ella si estaba dormida. Ásta le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a Thor.

–Descansa Ásta, yo me quedaré con él –le mandó. Ella hizo lo que le ordenó.

Thor se sentó cerca de la cama de Hërin que se removió en las cobijas pero que no se levantó. A veces se los había llevado a dormir consigo pero no quería convertirlo en una costumbre. Le acarició la cabeza suavemente.

–¿Dónde está papá? –Preguntó de nuevo.

–Está con los elfos, aprendiendo magia y aún no puede volver –siempre prefería decirle que no podía a que no quería volver. Y está vez omitió asegurarle que volvería pronto. –Pero mira, te ha enviado esto por el día de tu nombre.

El leding atrapó cierta luz de la que había y brilló tenuemente.

–Aquí dice tu nombre, y aquí abajo "Ymir sea contigo". Papá lo ha hecho especialmente para ti, y es tuyo –se lo entregó en las manos a sabiendas que sería difícil ponérselo en el cuello en ese momento. Le diría a Ásta que cuidara no lo fuera a perder, cuando fuera un poco más grande, comprendería que era y que no debía quitárselo. Hërin jugueteó con él unos momentos y se lo quedó en las manos.

–Papá Thol, un cuento –le pidió señalando un libro cerca de ahí.

Thor lo tomó entre las manos y abrió la primera hoja. Era un cuento sobre un guerrero que salvaba a una princesa de un tiránico rey, con ayuda de su hermano y de un ejército de caballos. Que por cierto, hablaban y también tenían un soberano. Más que leerle de que iba el cuento le señaló las ilustraciones que había.

–Mira aquí éste es el tirano, tiene nueve rostros y en ninguno se ve muy feliz. Y este de aquí es el rey de los caballos, es café. Es muy rápido y fuerte –pasó a la siguiente hoja, y luego a la siguiente hasta que se terminó. –Es hora de dormir, cierra los ojos y descansa mi pequeño guerrero. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Yo contigo, papá Thol –le extendió las manos a Thor para que lo cargara. Era así como le pedía que lo llevara con él a su cama. Thor se vio tentada a acceder.

–Nari ya está dormida y sería injusto dejarla sola. Debes quedarte con tu hermana porque ella es pequeña ¿recuerdas? –Volvió a pasarle los dedos por los cabellos y lo cubrió con las mantas.

Esperó unos minutos hasta que vio a su hijo cerrar los ojos agotado por el día.

Thor entró a su despacho, no a sus alcobas. Tras dejar a sus hijos dormidos empezó a meditar acerca de lo que su madre le había dicho. Aún estaba anonadado, ¡todo ese tiempo había tenido un vástago! Lilja y él habían dejado lo suyo hacia ¿qué? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis años? No podía creer que todo ese tiempo sus padres lo hubieran visto a la cara sin un asomo de decirle la verdad. ¿Si Lilja siguiera con vida se lo hubieran dicho? Puras preguntas sin sentido que en realidad no quería formularle a su madre.

El proceder de su padre no debió de haberle sorprendido. El que pudiera entender por qué lo hizo no significaba que le gustara el cómo había obrado. Seguramente lo tildó de bestia imprudente a la que no podía contarle que tenía un hijo porque no sabría cómo actuaría. Y Thor no sabía, no sabía lo que habría hecho de haberlo sabido en ese entonces pero ¿qué iba a hacer ahora que conocía la verdad?

Tomó un pergamino.

"_Loki, _

_Eres un hijo de troll_".

Eso lo escribió para apagar un poco sus resentimientos. Luego continuó.

"_No vas a creer la historia que mi madre me ha contado el día de hoy. Me ha dicho que tengo un hijo, ¡un hijo! De uno de mis antiguos amores, uno que fue más importante que el resto de los demás en ese entonces. Uno que ahora veo que no se iguala a lo que siento por ti. _

_Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el niño. ¿Qué debo hacer con respecto a ello? ¿Debo entrometerme simplemente en su vida porque ahora sé que es mío? Su madre ha fallecido, podría reclamarlo pero no sé si eso sea lo mejor para él, ni tampoco sabría cómo manejarlo ante Hërin y Nari. No sé qué hacer pero de alguna forma no puedo dejarlo estar. Por eso necesito que vuelvas, por favor, regresa. Te necesito más que nunca."_

La leyó de vuelta y se dio cuenta de que no podía enviarla. No podía decir algo así por carta, así que la rompió. Volvió a empezar.

"_Loki, _

_Ha pasado algo importante. Por favor, vuelve."_

No dijo nada pero esperaba que Loki comprendiera la añoranza que lo embargaba en sus palabras. La enrolló y lacró con cuidado, después salió al pasillo donde los guardias vigilaban.

–Dile al heraldo que tengo una misiva urgente para Svartálfheim. –Sabía que su mensajero estaría en pocas horas en el reino élfico.

.

Ari había pasado la noche en vela. Leyendo unos libros de cuentas y cuadrando cifras. Los ojos le escocían de cansancio, tenía hambre y la cabeza repleta de neblina de tanto pensar y pensar.

Él llevaba los asuntos de la ciudad en ausencia de su señor. Mantenía informado a Thor de todo, y por supuesto, no tomaba decisiones trascendentales en lugar de los reyes. Pero, había mucho trabajo que no pasaba por la aprobación del dios del trueno. Ragnheidur había descubierto que Loki había nombrado nuevos recolectores de impuestos, maestres, capitanes y algunos líderes gremiales; carecían de origen noble pero eran leales a él. El concejal los había llamado en un discurso: Los lores banales. Haciendo alusión a la poca valía que les encontraba. Pues bien, esos lores banales, mantenían funcionando la ciudad junto con Ari. Mientras que Geirolf, había constituido un grupo de einheriar destinados a ser la guardia de la ciudad, que garantizaban el orden de manera casi militarizada, y eran igual de fieles al dios del engaño. Por su parte Valdis y Gellir mantenían vigilado el palacio. Entre los cuatro, Valdis, Gellir, Geirolf y él debían mantener la supremacía de su rey aunque él no estuviera presente.

Y lo habían hecho muy bien. Como se jactaba Valdis de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, Ari había empezado a vislumbrar un problema: Lady Amora.

Su repentina cercanía con el rey no lo había sorprendido. Era inclusive lógico que la beldad intentase algo aprovechando la ausencia del consorte real. Cuando despertó la curiosidad de Ari fue cuando empezó a fijarse en su ropa, sus escandalosas transparencias, sus fiestas desaforadas que rayaban en la decadencia, los artistas que buscaban su mecenazgo, las dos damas que la atendían y las joyas.

–Creo que… –se había dicho Ari –nunca la he visto con el mismo vestido dos veces –y la veía muy seguido. Todos los días se pasaba por el despacho del rey para preguntarle que deseaba comer, con quien deseaba cenar y mil y un más pequeños menesteres. Aprovechaba para hacerlo reír, contarle anécdotas y rozarlo con sus dedos antes de irse dejando impregnada su fragancia en el despacho. Ari había empezado a mirarla mejor e inclusive a anotar lo que llevaba puesto.

Inicio de semana: vestido de encaje rosa pálido y conjunto de perlas en forma de gotas. Media semana: vestido entallado so esmeralda y collar de zafiros… y así. Corroboró que de verdad nunca la veía con el mismo vestido y que repetía muy pocas veces las mismas joyas. El problema era que eso requería muchísimo dinero. Si encima de hermosa era solvente, entonces ya no era una mujer cualquiera tratando de meterse a la cama del rey, sino otra cosa. Ari se preguntó si ella tendría relevancia política y la investigó. Provenía de una familia noble, era Amora Sigriddottir, hija de un capitán de los hired ya retirado. Su padre había conquistado la gloria en la guerra de Jötunheim; el mismo Odín lo había honrado con tierras, gracias a las cuales su familia había prosperado. Pero no podría decirse que fuera rico. Amora tampoco tenía un amante que le mantuviera los gustos.

–¿Quién paga por todo esto? –Se inquirió Ari, viendo una mano poderosa detrás de la rubia.

Faida había dicho: cuando no sepas a donde ir sigue el dinero.

Y eso hizo Ari.

Le preguntó a Valdis por los pajes más leales que tuvieran e hizo que el mayordomo los acomodase al servicio de varios poderosos lores: Erwel, Harma, Ragnheidur, la misma Faida, Kolbyr de los enanos, Sveyn de los vanir y Eredlindon de los elfos, Tilda de los gremios de joyeros que estaba hospedada en palacio, Harik que había regresado a la corte hacía poco, Einar y la princesa Lara.

–¿No quieres investigar igual a las princesas norn? ¿A Lady Threir y su madre, la embajadora alfh?

–Ellas son demasiado…

–¿Pobres? –Ari negó, no era eso lo que quiso decir aunque se parecía mucho.

Se hizo con copias de los libros de cuentas de casi todos. No los libros completos, tan solo las páginas del último mes. A los embajadores fue imposible sonsacarles el suyo, sus secretarios eran de sus propias razas; y recelaban del servicio, porque después de todo ser embajador era sinónimo de ser espía. Cuando analizó los libros de cuentas de los ases se fue de espaldas. Estaban invirtiendo un aproximado de mil cuatrocientos sous semanales en la hermosa Lady Amora. Y Ari supo quién la patrocinaba.

–Erwel, Harma, Raghneidur. –Se sobó las sienes. Tomó pergamino y comenzó a escribirle a Loki. –Pero no me contestará –estuvo seguro de ello. Casi nunca lo hacía, como si el reino de los elfos se lo hubiera tragado.

Laboró como un muerto viviente todo el día. Embotado y algo paranoico. Amora apareció con una amplia falda color melocotón de tela semitransparente sobre otra tan diminuta que dejaba entrever sus largas piernas y la forma de su trasero. Fafnir casi se cayó de su silla al verla entrar. La rubia los saludó a ambos y entró en el despacho de Thor con la misma confianza de todos los días.

–Es una diosa, la diosa de la sensualidad –proclamó Fafnir cuando ella cerró la puerta tras de sí. –¿No lo crees?

–Lo es –repuso Ari sin ensalzarla como su compañero pretendía.

–Si no te acelera el pulso es que no te gustan las mujeres –lo picó Fafnir. Ari se escondió detrás de un informe. –Un minuto, ¿me estás diciendo? Pero tampoco te veo mirar de más a su alteza Thor.

–Quizás es que tengo hielo en las venas.

–Otro jötun encubierto –se le salió a Fafnir. Ari bajó el libro y le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Si tuviera el temple de Gellir y su habilidad con la espada se habría puesto de pie gritando "¡repite lo que has dicho!".

–¿Me estás comparando con su majestad Loki? –Ari era cerebro, no músculo. Fafnir no le respondió. –Los jötun no están nada mal, pregúntale a nuestro dios del trueno si no me crees.

La audiencia de Amora fue breve. Salió riéndose y escucharon a Thor reír junto con ella. Se despidió de sus queridos Ari y Fafnir, cómo le gustaba llamarlos y se fue bamboleando las caderas. Cuando salió al pasillo, los secretarios escucharon un sonido de platos rotos. Seguro había derribado a un paje con su sola presencia.

.

–¿Qué debo hacer se dijo? –Mientras se dirigía a cenar. Acudió al comedor destinado a la servidumbre del palacio. Siempre se quedaba más horas de lo estipulado en el despacho para darle tiempo a Fafnir de cenar y no tener que soportarlo a esa hora también. Antes de irse había enviado un correo a Svartálfheim para contarle a Loki que tenía dificultades que se veía incapaz de solventar por sí mismo.

Estaba tomando gachas de arroz y un potaje de leguminosas cuando vio venir a Gellir y a Ertan. Se pasaban más o menos siempre a esas horas y terminaban cenando juntos.

–¡Ari! –Aún les debía unos tragos prometidos tiempo atrás pero sencillamente, sin Loki, no había tiempo de nada. –¿Cuándo tendrás un día libre? Eres un truhan, me aseguraré de resentir tu reputación contando por palacio que no pagas tus deudas –le dijo Gellir.

–Estoy pensando en pedir unos días la próxima semana.

–Maravilloso, hay un burdel encantador llamado "la casa de Unne", deberíamos pasarnos por ahí. –Ertan se sonrojó ante la idea. Ari se fijó en el capitán de los einheriar, era bien parecido, a diferencia de Gellir, jamás se lo pensaría como alguien tan remilgado.

–Saldré de la ciudad –dijo Ari. –Será en otra ocasión.

–¿Irás a Gundersheim? –Inquirió Gellir escrutándole los ojos rasgados. Ari asintió con cortesía.

–¿La casa de Unne no es el sitio dónde le cortaste el cogote a un hombre? –Se fue por ahí.

–No, ¡hombre, no! Ese era otro sitio, "la gardenia muda", pero me prohibieron volver –apuntó Gellir sin asomo de pena por admitir que andaba en los burdeles ni por haber matado a alguien. Fue por ese incidente que se volvió leal a Loki; el dios del engaño no sólo le evitó una sanción sino que lo hizo quedar como héroe.

Gellir siguió por ahí comentando que Ertan igual solía darle calabazas para salir a por putas, pero quizás podrían hacer otra cosa. Gellir igual conocía algunos garitos de apuestas. Ari reparó en que Ertan lo miraba como si fuera a decirle algo pero el capitán permaneció silencioso.

–Ertan –un paje se acercó al capitán. –Tú padre te manda a llamar, dice que estás retrasado para cenar.

–Vas a engordar como sigas así –le dijo Gellir antes de que Ertan se despidiera cortésmente y los dejase solos. –No sé cómo aguanta esta comida que nos dan cuando puede agasajarse en los aposentos de Erwel. ¿Tú que piensas? ¿Le estará echando el ojo a una de las cocineras? Hay una que…

–Gellir tengo que hablar contigo –había llegado a una sola conclusión. Amora estaba haciendo lo posible por volverse la amante del rey y los concejales la apoyaban. Loki estaba lejos así que sólo había una cosa lógica por hacer. –Te veo fuera de palacio en una hora, en la entrada sur a los jardines reales.

Gellir sonrió lobunamente.

–Por las barbas del tuerto, cuanta seriedad. ¿A quién vamos a matar?

.

Aarvar trotó hasta el bifrost con elegancia. Amora lucía ese día un vestido ribeteado en oro que brillaba con las luces del puente. En su cabeza brillaba una tiara de perlas y diamantes que le daban cierto halo sobrenatural. Estaba ahí para recibir en calidad de anfitriona al rey de Vanaheim. Se había hecho acompañar de los embajadores que les guardarán buena voluntad a los vanir: Sveyn por supuesto, Eredlindon de los elfos y Dgeir de los Alfh. La acompañaban dos concejales de Asgard: Erwel y Hagbard. Y dos de los tres guerreros: Fandral y Hogun. Ella había insistido en que a un rey no podía recibirlo únicamente Ertan, que de todos modos estaba ahí con el estandarte de Asgard y varios einheriar para escoltarlos y aún más pajes para que llevaran el bagaje del rey y de sus acompañantes.

Del observatorio salió un, aún muy joven, Hrafn montando un caballo gris. Lucía una armadura con una capa verde olivo cruzándole por un hombro. Con él iba Nenar, su Lady Consejera, Haraldur guardián de Grímsttadir y otros hombres más que iban en representación de Valle Florido, de la ciudadela en las montañas nubladas y de sus otras ciudades.

Amora fue la primera en aproximarse, se detuvo delante de él con una sonrisa de lo más coqueta. La rubia se inclinó aún sobre su caballo, agachando la cabeza y extendiendo los brazos. Los que estaban a sus espaldas, hicieron lo mismo.

–Salve rey Hrafn, valeroso y astuto. Es un honor para la ciudad dorada tenerte como su invitado, mi nombre es Lady Amora y espero que me permita ser su anfitriona.

Amora sabía que Hrafn la estaba mirando directamente y que quizás ni siquiera había notado a todos los demás.

–Te lo permito –dijo y se echó a reír con simplicidad.

Hrafn emparejó su montura a la de Amora y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a Valaskialf. Las calles principales habían sido adornadas con listones que ondeaban ante el viento otoñal y una multitud que recibió al joven con aplausos y vítores.

–Se echó en falta su presencia en las competencias de Høstblót, era nuevamente uno de los grandes favoritos para ganar el torneo a caballo –le comentó Amora.

–Ah sí, por desgracia este año ni mi hermano ni yo pudimos venir. Tal vez el próximo año podamos hacerlo –pero su voz no sonaba muy segura de ello. Los ojos de Hrafn miraban más allá del caluroso recibimiento que los ases le prodigaban, parecía querer adivinar las construcciones que estaban por detrás de éstas. Amora captó su interés.

–¿Es la construcción uno de sus pasatiempos? –Lo abordó de otra manera.

–La verdad es que no –no disimuló lo que había estado queriendo ver –es sólo que se habla tanto de la convivencia de otras razas en Asgard, que me es difícil imaginarlo. Me resultara más fácil creerlo cuando lo pueda ver con mis propios ojos.

–Para eso no será necesario ir calle por calle, se observa inclusive en el seno del palacio. Todas las damas de la corte del rey Thor son de diferentes reinos, oh… –de pronto Amora hizo como si la hubieran sorprendido en la mentira –debo corregirme. Nos hace falta una vanir, quizás su alteza tenga la gentileza de enviarnos una joven para así estar completas.

–No recuerdo a las jóvenes de la corte, salvo a una amiga mía, a Héroïque que conocí hace ya tiempo.

–Entonces, tendrá que volver a conocernos.

.

El recibimiento se llevó a cabo en uno de los salones amplios de Valaskialf. Amora le contó todos sus planes a Thor respecto a la llegada del rey vanir. Hizo que en la mesa principal contara con diez puestos únicamente y que las mesas aledañas a éstas fueran largos tablones donde se sentarían vanir con ases, no sólo para ejemplificar lo bien que se llevaban estos reinos sino para no permitir que sus invitados se sintieran como intrusos. Amora insistía en que debían ser recibidos con calidez.

Le ordenó a Valdis y a la mayora tener preparado un festín con jabalí asado tostado con nueces verdes de verano, uvas, hinojo rojo y queso derretido. Pasteles calientes de cangrejo, calabazas con especias, codornices ahogadas en mantequilla y duraznos en miel como postre. Beberían un vino vanir por supuesto, que era suave y frutal. Amora se encargó de que estuviera una arpista amenizando y que le siguieran algunos bardos con largas canciones históricas.

Ella entró del brazo de Hrafn hasta Thor que los esperaba en el salón.

–Hrafn, es un gusto tenerte en mi palacio –le dijo el dios del trueno. Ambos se abrazaron aunque Thor aún superaba por un palmo a su contraparte vanir. –Ya has conocido a nuestra Lady Amora, espero que tu viaje hasta aquí haya sido ameno y que lo sea aún más tu estancia. Que Asgard y Vanaheim siempre sean aliados sinceros y honorables, como lo somos nosotros y nuestra amistad.

–Te agradezco tu recibimiento y ahora, debes decirme quien te escribe los discursos –se rió Hrafn.

Thor lo acompañó en la carcajada.

–Uno de mis concejales, le encanta el protocolo y esas cosas.

–Te he traído obsequios desde Vanaheim –le dijo señalando los baúles que un par de pajes se apresuraron a mostrarle. Lanzas, armas de cacería, algunas piezas de joyería y una silla para montar con detalles en plata.

Tras ello, ambos se acomodaron en sus sitios y la cena dio inició. Hubo varios brindis en honor de un rey, del otro o de ambos pero se disiparon casi de inmediato ante la vista de la comida. Al lado de Thor estaba por supuesto, Amora y al otro lado de Hrafn se encontraba Nenar.

–¿Y tu hermano? –Tuvo que preguntarle Thor.

–En Grímsttadir, uno de los dos debe quedarse en el reino. Yo quería venir así que aquí me tienes. ¿Y dónde está Loki?

–En Svartálfheim aprendiendo magia de un tal Lord Aldor. –Thor notó que captó la atención de Nenar pero Hrafn no ahondó más en aquel tema. –Me dijo tu embajador que venías a tratar varios asuntos pendientes pero después de que viera que le hacía poco caso, decidió no irse tanto por las ramas y ser franco. Vienes por el asunto del préstamo que hizo Asgard a Vanaheim.

Hrafn bebió un poco de su vino, casi con parsimonia.

–No, a eso ha venido Nenar –señaló a la elfa a su lado. –Seguramente tu tesorera y ella se entenderán mejor sin nosotros de por medio, o podemos estar ahí y fingir que somos buenos reyes y entendemos de sus tecnicismos. –Lo miró de refilón, Hrafn reía pero no bromeaba.

–Seguramente apreciarán que no estorbemos –concluyó Thor. Hrafn asintió, seguro que esperaba que Thor dijera eso y le permitiera también escaquearse de aquello.

–Mi madre ha tenido la peregrina idea de que debo ir pensando en casarme. Le he ido rechazando cada una de sus candidatas porque te juro que lo único que ella ve, es las influencias y la dote que pueda traer la dama en cuestión –continuó el vanir –vine, porque quiero ver a una joven que está en tu corte.

Thor empezó a comprender que hacía Hrafn ahí en verdad.

–¿Ah si? ¿Quién? –Le preguntó –si está bajo mi protección que sepas que me voy a poner difícil para dártela.

–No seas así –le replicó. –Hablo de Lady Lara. Es la prima de Eyvindur, y no la recuerdo de cuando Høstblót aunque sé que ella estuvo ahí. Yo no la quería pero mi madre ha insistido en que es igual, es más, casi el vivo retrato de Eyvindur, y siendo así, me interesé. –Thor se recordó que los gemelos siempre habían tenido gran preferencia por el rey elfo.

Amora se rió por lo bajo pero sólo Thor la oyó.

–Pues tu madre te vio cara de duende de puente, porque no se parece en nada –le dijo señalándosela a lo lejos. Estaba en una mesa muy cercana, con el resto de las damas y Eredlindon que se encontraba muy cerca. Aunque Lara era muy hermosa, era una elfa después de todo, su cabello castaño no se le acercaba en nada al rubio platinado de su primo y sus rasgos no eran sobrenaturales. Ni siquiera tenían el mismo tono azul de ojos. Hrafn la vio desde su sitio.

–Debí suponerlo –dijo con un suspiro frustrado. –¿Y Karnilla? –Le preguntó de golpe. Thor casi escupió su bebida.

–¿Qué? ¿Te dijeron que era igual a Hagen y has venido hasta aquí a comprobarlo?

Thor se rió de su propia broma.

–No –dijo categóricamente Hrafn, que a pesar de todo, luchaba por no reírse. –Es que tampoco me acordaba de ella y Hjörtur me encargó echarle una ojeada. ¿Tendrás un pintor en la corte para llevarle su retrato?

–Amora puede decirte de alguno pero ¿tu hermano está interesado en ella o es otra cosa de tu madre? –Hrafn lo miró fijamente por unos instantes.

–¿Es qué Loki no te lo ha dicho?

–¿Decirme qué? –Thor quiso no sorprenderse por el hecho de que Loki no le dijera algo.

–Mi madre lo va a asesinar –masculló Hrafn por lo bajo. –Como le dio el título honorario de nuestro "primo"–enfatizó esa última palabra casi con sorna –pensó que Loki haría lo que le ordenara. Le envió la petición de mano por Karnilla desde hace un año. ¿Entonces dices que no sabes nada de eso? –Thor tuvo que negar, ya había dejado en claro que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba y si Loki se lo hubiera mencionado antes, él no tendría problema en hacer como que sabía; quizás es que su hechicero no quería tal unión. –Hjörtur se sentirá aliviado, pensó que ya estaba más que acordado y no tenía escapatoria.

–Ustedes aún son jóvenes, creo que Hanne podría esperar un par de años más. –Los gemelos todavía no tenían la edad de Thor cuando se desposó.

–Es por el linaje, no le gusta que no haya descendientes que aseguren la continuidad. En fin, como no puedo venir hasta aquí y no hablar con Lady Lara porque mi madre seguro me descojona ¿podrías arreglarme un encuentro con ella?

–Por las dísir, que soy rey no tu casamentera. –Sin embargo Thor se inclinó un poco más sobre Amora, que seguro había continuado escuchando todo –¿crees que podrías arreglarle un encuentro a mi buen amigo con Lady Lara? –Amora se rió.

–Será un placer.

–Algo no muy ostentoso –continuó Thor, decidido a embromar a Hrafn –donde además no estén a solas para que no se incomoden, que aquí como ves a Hrafn en realidad es una tímida violeta. Y no sabe aún que Lara y él no quedan juntos ni atándolos al mismo poste.

–Te estoy oyendo –lo interrumpió Hrafn.

–Haré cuanto me solicitas Thor. El rey Hrafn no podrá quejarse de su encuentro con Lady Lara.

El vanir se puso a dar cuenta del festín frente a ellos.

–Te envidio Thor, por tener una madre que no se entrometa –zanjó la plática.

Thor no respondió en ello. Quizás su madre sólo hacía eco en las peticiones de su padre, pero vaya que Ygdrasill era testigo de que a éste le encantaba meterse y dirigir su vida. Comprendía a Hrafn mejor de lo que éste pudiera creer.

.

Los concejales, embajadores y varios miembros del séquito vanir se retiraron a sus aposentos conforme la noche avanzaba. No así los reyes y la corte joven de Asgard, que permanecieron en el salón hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Finalmente Hrafn dijo no poder más con las celebraciones ases y Thor le concedió licencia para ir a descansar, y con ello la fiesta terminó.

Thor y Amora caminaban a la par.

–Te agradezco por organizar la recepción, vi a los vanir muy felices y Hrafn estaba satisfecho –le agradeció. Thor no tenía demasiada cabeza para decir algo más honroso –de hecho no te di las gracias por el día del nombre de mi hijo ni tampoco por llevar el palacio de excelente forma.

–Estoy segura de que encontrarás como hacerlo –le dijo Amora –pero si te soy franca, a mí me ha parecido que hubo muchas cosas que pudieron haberse mejorado en esta celebración. –A Thor no se le ocurrió ninguna –hubo algunos pajes sirviendo a los capitanes vanir y delegados que tropezaron, y me enteré que en la mesa de las damas la comida no estaba tan excelsa como en nuestra mesa. Espero que el desayuno de mañana no haya incidentes pero creo que el mayordomo ya está envejeciendo para el puesto que tiene. Es el encargado de supervisar todos estos detalles pero parece no verlos, le he dicho pero no hace caso. Es muy desobediente.

–Valdis ¿eh? –El ave de rapiña –hablaremos de esto mañana.

–Desde luego –aceptó –por cierto, en el desayuno dispuse que Hrafn estuviera presente. Sé que sólo es para tu familia pero luego recordé que Nari es su prima. Seguro que querrá verla. La familia siempre es familia.

Thor había olvidado por completo eso. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una bifurcación, donde él subía hasta sus alcobas y Amora se dirigía a las suyas.

–Te escolto a tus habitaciones –le señaló su pasillo.

La habitación estaba muy cerca. Thor pensó que tal vez Amora debía de tener otros aposentos más grandes, después de todo si tenía la tarea de llevar el palacio debería verse recompensaba por ello, y además los sirvientes deberían escucharla cuando ella les mandaba.

–Buenas noches –la despidió.

Amora le dirigió una sonrisa. No era una muestra de coquetería que Thor le había visto desplegar, está vez le pareció que ella se sonrojaba un poco, que era más sincera en el gesto. Hasta cierto punto, dulce. Eso le gustó.

.

Hrafn se quedó los días que su embajador dijo que haría. Ni uno más y ni uno menos. En esos días el rey vanir recibió a sus propios compatriotas que estaban asentados en Asgard, recibió numerosos líderes gremiales que le dieron muestras de respeto y cortesía pero que deseaban invariablemente hacer negocios en Vanaheim. Thor y él salieron a cazar a los bosques reales aprovechando el otoño, en compañía de las damas de la corte. Que fue la ocasión perfecta para que Lara y él hablaran, aunque al final de la tarde era más bien Héroïque la que había acaparado la atención de Hrafn.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de la presencia de éste. Thor no pudo dejar de pensar en la verdad revelada de boca de su madre, y en el distanciamiento de Loki. Frigga le había perdido que guardara el secreto, que no actuara con presteza y pensara en el bienestar del infante antes que cualquier otra cosa. Ella se había marchado a Gladsheim aunque ahora su correspondencia era más espaciada y corta. Ya no había nada que los dos debieran disimular.

En cuanto a Loki, le había enviado otra misiva más, pidiéndole que volviera pronto a su lado. No quería redactar nada revelador, prefería decírselo en persona y por eso sólo imploraba su retorno. Sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso sus palabras no tenían ningún poder sobre su consorte, que parecía desairarlas y no encontrarles ni un poco de interés.

.

El caballo blanco dio a la derecha internándose en la callejuela cerca de los puertos. Ahí había una posada llamada "La carreta", no era nada fuera de lo común aunque no estaba en una de las zonas más acomodadas a las que Amora estaba acostumbrada. Ella misma amarró a su caballo. Acarició la crin de Aarvar.

Cubrió su cabello con una capucha. Llevaba un vestido rojo granate, no tan vaporoso como los que solía emplear y no llevaba más joyas que un par de pendientes que no se adivinaban entre su cabello. Se detuvo frente al posadero.

–Buscó a Bölthorn –le dijo.

El hombretón de rostro redondo y barba blanca le señaló el interior del mesón. Bölthorn era un elfo oscuro que se hospedaba ahí desde que la flota de Svadilfari había logrado abrir las puertas de Asgard, o eso al menos fue lo que él dijo. Amora lo conocía porque era el hombre que le vendía plantas e ingredientes extraños que a veces eran imposibles de encontrar en el mercado. Le había insinuado a Karnilla si deseaba algo de su traficante, y ahora había ido a recoger el pedido que había hecho. Si actuaba de esa manera, era porque en Asgard jamás había sido bien vista la magia, ni siquiera las pociones. Ella había descubierto su don para crearlas desde joven, y no quiso seguir otro camino. Por eso viajó a Nornheim para poder aprender aquel arte.

Encontró al elfo bebiendo tranquilamente de un tarro de cerveza.

En cuanto él la vio, casi puso por causalidad una bolsa encima de la mesa. Amora se sentó, no ordenó nada ni ninguna camarera hizo amago de acercarse. Abrió la bolsa, había pomadas de espliego, corteza de mallorn, cuerno de hrut en polvo, belladona, flores de amapola y raíz de mandrágora. Para Karnilla había solicitado gallium verum y sales de yaqub. Todo estaba ahí. Casi con igual casualidad, Amora dejó una bolsa con dinero sobre la mesa que de inmediato desapareció.

–Me iré de la ciudad en un par de días. Volveré en la primavera y me quedaré aquí en esta misma posada –le indicó.

Amora se encogió de hombros. Bölthorn siempre parecía tener un sentido de la oportunidad muy desarrollado, cada vez que necesitaba de él, éste la encontraba.

–Buen viaje.

El camino de regreso no podía ser difícil. Desde cualquier punto de la ciudad se podía apreciar la torre de Valaskialf. Aarvar trotó ligera, ni siquiera llamaba demasiado la atención entre comerciantes, curtidores, y demás transeúntes de ese puerto. Se encontró aflh y elfos oscuros al por mayor. Esa parecía ser algo como su zona.

–Bella dama, ¿no gusta comprar flores vanir? –Le preguntó un hombre bajo un pórtico de improvisto.

–Me temo que será en otra ocasión.

–Están a mejor precio que en el mercado –le insistió. Tanto lo hizo que inclusive tomó a Aarvar del freno para que el caballo se desviara de la calle principal. –Tengo muchas flores hermosas, todas recién cortadas –continuó con su monologo. Amora intuyó una trampa en su insistencia y en que la llevara por una callejuela.–Permítame –le quitó las riendas del animal, e hizo el ademán de ayudarla a descender. La bolsa que Bölthorn le diera iba amarrada a la grupa de su caballo así que no temió perderla.

Amora dejó que la tomara de las manos y la ayudara a bajar. Aquel rufián no era tan alto, apenas unos centímetros por arriba de ella. El hombre sacó un puñal de entre la ropa pero no sorprendió a Amora quien intuyó sus intenciones desde un inicio. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, Amora desplegó su seidh. Ahí no estaba en palacio donde otros hechiceros podrían presentirla como Karnilla, Loki, Frigga e inclusive Heimdall; a quien podía intuir cuando la observaba. No necesitaba ser cuidadosa. Aquí podía utilizar su hechicería en pleno para doblegar la voluntad de aquel que deseaba hacerle daño.

–¿Quién te ha enviado? –Le ordenó imperiosa.

Su seidh literalmente aplastó la voluntad de aquel sujeto.

–Geirolf –confesó. Amora hizo memoria, ese era el hermano menor de Gellir, el segundo capitán de la guardia. Negó, no podía ser cosa únicamente de él. –Hermosa dama, tus ojos brillan como piedras preciosas –el sujeto se hincó ante ella y le abrazó las piernas. –Él me dijo que te asesinara y ultrajara pero jamás haría algo así. Por ti, haría cualquier cosa, eres la mujer más bella de los nueve mundos, te deseo, te amo. Por ti mataría a ese bastardo de Geirolf –le juró.

Amora lo vio desde su posición. Enfadada.

–¿De verdad? ¿En serio harías lo que fuera? –El sujeto asintió y se puso en pie nuevamente. Amora le acomodó el cabello sucio detrás de la oreja- Porque encantaba con los ojos, pero cuando tocaba a alguien, sus hechizos eran más potentes. Le susurró rozándolo con sus labios: –entonces muérete.

Él la soltó para cumplir con su orden mientras Amora montaba nuevamente a Aarvar, ni siquiera le dirigió una segunda mirada.

.

En la seguridad de sus aposentos pensó en lo sucedido. Gellir y Geirolf no eran más que perros de presa que se lanzaban sobre el blanco que su amo les indicara, debieron de recibir la orden de alguien más. Sospechó de Hagbard en un principio para después darse cuenta de que era una tontería. Erwel tenía bien vigilado a su consuegro, se enteraría de algo así de inmediato y entonces cayó en la cuenta de quienes debieron haber hecho aquello: Valdis y Ari. Al mayordomo no le agradaba y seguro que sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo y aquel secretario de ojos rasgados, tan silencioso, era fiel a Loki. Debía de estar pensando que le hacía un favor a su amo.

–Snotra –llamó a su doncella –prepara mi baño. Debo empezar a arreglarme para cenar con el rey –la mandó.

Esa noche se iba a encargar de Valdis. A Thor no le agradaba, deponerlo iba a ser fácil. En cuanto a Ari, ya que el secretario había deseado atacarla tan frontalmente, ella le regresaría el favor. A ver cuál de los dos estaba hecho de una pasta más dura.

.

Ari regresaba de Gundersheim. Geirolf le había enviado una misiva informándole que el sicario que había enviado tras Amora, no sólo había fracasado sino que se había suicidado. Un sinsentido que tenía a Geirolf anonadado. Eso hizo que Ari acortara sus días libres.

Volvía a caballo a palacio cuando de pronto una flecha silbó y su caballo fue abatido con una saeta de ballesta clavada en un costado. Cayeron, tanto la montura como el jinete, aparatosamente. Ari rodó por el suelo, se sujetó el brazo izquierdo gimiendo de dolor, no estaba seguro pero posiblemente estaba roto. Buscó en derredor. Las calles se veían desiertas, algo inusual, no era tan tarde. Un grupo de sombras lo rodeó con rapidez.

–La bolsa o la vida –le ordenaron, eran supuestos bandidos. No pudo evitar acordarse del pobre Radha.

.

–No he visto a Ari –le dijo Ertan a Gellir, mientras ocupaban sus lugares habituales para cenar. –Dijo que volvería el día de ayer, y…

–Un grupo de bandidos lo asaltó en la ciudad –repuso Gellir como quien habla del clima y se dispuso a comer, estaba sorbiendo la sopa sin dar más detalles hasta que reparó en la forma entre sorprendida y hosca en que Ertan lo miraba. –Venía de Gundersheim cuando lo interceptaron –habló el segundo de la guardia con la boca llena. Se limpió con la manga de su uniforme.

–¿Cómo está?

–Pues, la guardia de la ciudad corrió en su auxilio, ahora mismo descansa en las casas de curación. –Ertan asintió, se veía preocupado. –No contentos con desvalijarlo le dieron una paliza.

–¿En dónde?

–Pues le patearon las costillas y…

–No –Ertan lo cortó. –¿En qué sitio lo atraparon?

–A dos calles de la arteria principal de puerto a palacio.

–Esa es una calle amplia. ¿A qué hora sucedió todo? –Gellir caviló un poco.

–Dos horas antes de medianoche.

–¿No te resulta extraño…

–¿Qué? ¿Que un grupo aparentemente experto de bandidos ataquen a un jinete en una de las calles principales a una hora temprana? Por supuesto, hiede a que fue un ataque premeditado. –Últimamente ellos se dedicaban a tratar de resolver crímenes más que a combatir amenazas o mediar conflictos.

–Se parece a lo que le ocurrió a Radha. –Al visir de los pajes le quitaron la espada, la bolsa y la capa; lo mataron con una certera cuchillada que indicaba que lo habían tomado por sorpresa excepto que no había corrido, lo que indicaba que el atacante lo había frenado. Por tanto era alguien que conocía y que se le acercó pacíficamente antes de matarlo a traición. Eso no calzaba con el proceder de un ladrón.

Ertan sorbió su sopa y se levantó.

–¿A dónde vas?

–A verlo.

–Tu turno de guardia aún no termina. –Ertan se alejó farfullando algo que sonó a: "para eso estás tú, para suplirme".

.

A Ari le dolía la cabeza como si tuviera dentro un tambor de guerra y alguien lo estuviese golpeando sin cesar. Abrió los ojos y trató de acomodarse en el lecho que ocupaba en las casas de curación, pero le fue imposible moverse. Tenía el brazo y la pierna izquierdos inmovilizados; y un dolor punzante subiéndole desde las costillas. Tenía sed pero la jarra de agua le quedaba lejos. Movió los dedos del brazo izquierdo y sintió el dolor que le corría por esa extremidad a pesar del sedante que le habían administrado. Probó a hacer lo mismo con los dedos de los pies. La pierna no le dolía nada. Se preocupó. Esperó, pues no podía hacer nada más. Para esos momentos Valdis ya se habría enterado de lo que le pasó, y acudiría a verlo en cualquier momento. Quería hablar con su aliado de sus temores, pero las horas pasaron una tras otra hasta que Ari empezó a sentirse olvidado, ni siquiera los sanadores habían acudido a revisarlo. Por fin, oyó un barullo y la puerta se abrió pero no fue Valdis quien asomó sino Ertan, lo seguía uno de los sanadores.

–Ya te dije quién soy, deja de estorbarme –alcanzó a escuchar que decía Ertan antes de cerrarle la puerta. –Ari –el capitán de la guardia se le acercó y todo el aplomo que traía consigo se le derritió.

El secretario de Loki se apoyó sobre su brazo bueno e intentó sentarse, no le gustaba que ni Ertan ni nadie que no fuera un sanador lo viera echado sobre sí mismo. El capitán le ayudó a sentarse.

–¿Por qué pones esa cara de preocupación? Que yo sepa no estoy tan mal. –No le habían pegado en la cara, seguro para no dificultar el reconocer su cadáver.

–No estás nada mal –dijo Ertan y se puso a servirle agua. –Gellir me dijo que…

–¿Me habían robado?

–No. Dio a entender que trataron de matarte. –Ari observó a Ertan con interés. El capitán de la guardia era leal a Loki pero también era hijo de Erwel, quien poco a poco se descaraba más y más como detractor de su señor. Y también tenía un sentido del honor muy elevado, por ello Loki nunca le confiaba misiones un tanto delicadas, como amedrentar a Baelor, para ello se había hecho con la lealtad de Gellir quien no tenía reparos a la hora de hacer cosas un tanto… turbias. –¿Identificaste a alguno?

–Eran cuatro, y no, ninguno conocido. –Ertan le pasó agua y Ari bebió despacio.

–¿Tienes enemigos? –Lady Amora pasó por su mente. Él había hecho que la atacasen y estaba sospechando que le había devuelto el favor. Pero lo que ahora pasaba, con su encierro en las casas de curación era sin duda obra de los concejales.

–No –mintió. Erwel era uno de los patrocinadores de la rubia, así que o Ertan estaba mintiendo o no sabía nada. El capitán se había sentado en el borde de la cama.

–Puedes confiar en mí.

–¿En serio? –Ertan asintió solemnemente. –¿Qué tal se te dan las intrigas?

–No muy bien.

–¿Y si te dijera que tu padre está involucrado en una? –Le contó sintiendo que la cabeza le estallaba.

–No me sorprendería, es un concejal, es parte de su trabajo.

–He descubierto que tratan de convertir a Lady Amora en amante real –Ertan puso una expresión en la que no había desconcierto, sino vergüenza. –Ya lo sabías –el capitán asintió. –¿Era eso lo que querías decirme? Noté que a veces me mirabas como si fueses a hablar pero al final no te animabas.

–Eso era otra cosa –balbuceó Ertan. –No dije nada de mi padre y Lady Amora porque no pensé que fuera relevante –Ari lo miró casi ofendido. –¿Piensas que por eso te hicieron atacar? ¿Para qué no le digas nada a Loki?

–Algo así.

–Eso es paranoia –soltó Ertan sin detenerse a pensarlo. –Perdona, no pretendía ofenderte.

–El que seas paranoico no implica que nadie te persiga –le soltó Ari y Ertan se rió. El secretario estaba confundido. –Entonces estás apoyando a los concejales en este asunto.

–Por supuesto que no. Se me hace una ridiculez deshonrosa pretender ganarse a Thor situando a alguien en su cama. Además, Thor adora a Loki, lo que hacen es absurdo y no va a funcionar. –Dijo con certeza.

Ari se quedó callado cavilando. Se mordió los labios meditando; cuando alzó la mirada sorprendió a Ertan devorándolo con los ojos, mirando sus gestos y su boca. Y Ari entendió. Sintió que se ruborizaba. Ertan recompuso el semblante de circunstancias que siempre usaba para abordarlo.

–¿Qué era entonces lo que ibas a decirme pero no juntabas valor? –Preguntó Ari con cautela. Se acordó de la vez que Ertan por poco y lo sorprende con Svadilfari en los aposentos de los siervos. Ari había pensado que el capitán andaba buscando una doncella pero ahora sospechaba que lo había estado buscando a él.

–Eso… era… te lo digo cuando te dejen salir de aquí.

–¿Salir? Eso será el día en que Loki vuelva.

–No te ves tan grave.

–No es eso. ¿Ves esta pierna vendada? – Ertan asintió. –No tengo nada en ella.

–Hombre, seguro te sedaron y por eso no sientes dolor –Ari negó y la cabeza le retumbó. –Es absurdo.

–Es que Harma está con tu padre en este asunto. No me mataron debido a Geirolf y sus einheriar pero encerrarme para que no estorbe es muy fácil. –Ertan masculló algo por lo bajo. –Ertan, voy a confiar en ti. Creo que eres un hombre honorable y espero que puedas ayudarme. Necesito que envíes un mensaje por mí a Svartálfheim; y que sea de inmediato.

–Será fácil. ¿Qué quieres que ponga?

–Loki no me responde los mensajes –ni a él ni a nadie. –Necesito que envíes un correo de viva voz, un hombre confiable y leal, que no desista, que no vuelva a Asgard hasta que no dé con su alteza y le diga personalmente el mensaje. –El capitán se lo pensó un momento.

–Tengo a alguien así. Puedes confiar en mí –lo animó.

–Si le dices a tu padre…

–No le diré a mi padre.

–Espera, si le dices a tu padre, te despreciaré en lo sucesivo, ¿está claro? –Ertan puso una mirada de entendimiento y Ari se sintió algo ridículo.

–Está claro. ¿Qué quieres que diga tu mensaje?

.

Thor paseó por su despacho casi con desesperación, era la viva imagen del desasosiego. Renunció a continuar enviándole misivas a Loki en espera de su consejo y presencia. Tampoco quería que su madre le pidiera mesura en sus acciones, después de todo si le había contado la verdad era para que él hiciera algo. Pero lo que colmó su paciencia fue la captura de Siggeir, el asesino de Lilja. Lo atraparon en los muelles intentando comprar un pasaje para drakar.

Hizo llamar a Fafnir y le ordenó emitiera la orden de decapitarlo en el acto por el crimen de asesinato. Su secretario hizo como dijo y salió dejándolo solo, intuyendo que no quería compañía. El dios del trueno por un momento barajeó hacer llamar a Sif y contarle lo sucedido pero sentía un poco lejana a su amiga, ocupada con los entrenamientos de las skjaldmö y en su relación con Hogun. ¿O era él quien se sentía lejano?

–Iré a verlo –se dijo. Quería conocerlo.

Magni, así era como se llamaba su hijo. Quería ver a Magni.

Envió a un heraldo por delante con la intención de que anunciara su llegada a la casa del hermano de Lilja. Esperaba llegar antes de la cena. Almorzó con sus hijos, ver a Hërin y Nari juntos, conviviendo con risas y de manera natural a pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre, no hizo sino incrementar su determinación. Decidió ser tan impulsivo como siempre había sido y salir de inmediato.

Pasó por su despacho sólo para decirle a Fafnir que no iba a estar en toda la tarde y luego lo abandonó, dejando a Fafnir asombrado.

–Thor –lo llamó Amora a mitad del pasillo. Iba con uno de esos vestidos que hacía que los hombres se rompieran el cuello al verla. El fondo era negro y la transparencia también pero llevaba bordadas cientos de hojas de otoño rojas. Y un cinturón metálico gris le acentuaba su perfecta cintura. –Me ha dicho Oysten –el nuevo mayordomo, elegido por ella misma. –Que has cancelado la comida con los nobles de Harokim.

–Sí, voy a salir –le dijo. Amora lo dejó pasar pero Thor se detuvo en el último momento y se giró a mirarla. La rubia sintió que los pajes que pasaban por ahí no les quitaron la vista de encima, es más, Fafnir los observaba desde su sitio. –Ven conmigo –le pidió Thor.

Y Amora voló rauda a su lado.

.

La mansión era amplia y basta. Alejada del camino principal. Por sus paredes de piedra trepaban enredaderas que igual se abrazaban al muro que defendía la propiedad. Había una caballeriza a un costado de la casa, circundada por un huerto de árboles frutales. El lugar era austero. Una enormidad que su dueño no llenaba. Un exceso. Thor hizo desfilar su caballo por el camino de piedra que conducía a la puerta. Antes de que siquiera llegase una mujer ya mayor ataviada con ropas sencillas le salió al paso y aguardó por él y por Amora que lo seguía silenciosa. Desmontaron sus caballos y un siervo se acercó por las bridas.

–Cuidaré de ellos mi lady –le dijo a Amora, pues en el semblante de Thor había algo en ese momento que no animaba a dirigirle la palabra.

–Alteza –dijo la mujer. –Lo esperábamos más tarde. –Se veía sumamente nerviosa. –Mi señor Leidolf no se encuentra, salió a cazar pero ya envíe al caballerizo a buscarle. No tardará en regresar.

–¿Y su sobrino? –Inquirió Thor a quien Leidolf no le importaba en ese momento.

–Está aquí, por supuesto, pero mi señor Leidolf no se encuentra.

–Quiero ver al niño –dijo el dios del trueno entrando en la casa. Aquella mujer no se atrevió a contradecirlo. Guio a Thor y a Amora al comedor de la mansión. Una sierva joven y nerviosa apareció de inmediato.

–Sírveles vino a sus excelencias –le indicó. –Ahora vuelvo majestad, veré que esté presentable.

Thor se giró hacia Amora, de repente se sintió nervioso. Cómo cuando estaba por lanzar a sus hombres a la batalla, o a punto de batirse con un enemigo con el Mjölnir y el relámpago como armas. La rubia no dijo nada pero le sonrió alentándolo. Le metió el cabello detrás de la oreja y le acarició la mejilla.

La sierva joven, les llevó vino. Amora aceptó el suyo pero Thor negó, no podría pasárselo. El ama de llaves regresó.

–Está aquí en la sala –les indicó.

–Te esperaré –dijo Amora y volvió a sonreír llenando con su calidez al rey.

.

–Magni –lo llamó la mujer entrando en la sala. Había un fuego crepitando en la chimenea, el lugar tenía muebles lujosos y nuevos. –El rey ha venido a verte. –El niño se acercó a paso casi marcial y se plantó ante Thor, le hizo una profunda reverencia.

–Su majestad, es un honor conocerlo –dijo con un tono de voz ensayado que daba a entender que así lo habían aleccionado para recibirlo. El dios del trueno se preguntó que le habrían dicho.

Magni se quedó tieso como una estatua con los ojos puestos en las botas de Thor. Tenía el pelo rubio y unos rasgos idénticos a los de Hërin, iba muy acicalado. Su ropa denotaba que vivía con holgura.

–¿Qué edad tienes Magni? –Le preguntó Thor agachándose para quedar a su altura. Su hijo lo miró, ojos azules como el mar, idénticos a los suyos.

–Acabo de cumplir seis, alteza. Mi tío dice que es hora de empezar a entrenar. –Le hablaba como un adulto y la forma en que lo llamaba alteza empezó a alterarlo. Siempre había sido partidario de la verdad pero ahora entendía que no siempre era posible enunciarla. Para Magni, él era un extraño; pero para Thor… Llevaba cinco minutos ante él y ya se vislumbraba llevándoselo consigo a Valaskialf.

–Magni –habló el ama de llaves en tono de voz conciliador. –Cuéntale al rey sobre tus habilidades.

–Sé montar a caballo –dijo el niño de inmediato. –Y mi tío piensa que seré un buen guerrero, sé leer y puedo orientarme en el bosque, cuando mi tío sale a cazar a veces lo acompaño y me deja que dirija la jauría de perros. Aunque no son muchos.

–¿Te gustan los perros? –Magni asintió.

–Si majestad. Un lobo mató a mi favorita hace mucho tiempo.

–Debiste llorar mucho.

–Los hombres no lloran –repuso Magni en el acto.

Thor extendió una mano y tomó a su hijo por el hombro, observando sus rasgos, tan similares a los suyos. ¿Qué sentía Frigga cuando lo veía? Cuando le mentía pretendiendo que no eran familia. Hubo un revuelo en la habitación contigua y el sonido de unos pasos firmes antes de que Leidolf entrase en la estancia.

–Mi señor –dijo el ama de llaves. –El rey está aquí –señaló lo obvio con rostro compungido, como queriendo dar a entender que no era culpa suya.

–Majestad –Leidolf reverenció a Thor para luego tenderle una mano a Magni. El niño voló a su lado aunque no hizo ningún despliegue de entusiasmo como los que Hërin hacia cuando veía a Loki entrando en una habitación. –¿Te estás comportando?

–Sí tío –respondió el niño –hice la reverencia como me dijiste.

–Es un honor tener bajo nuestro techo al rey de Asgard. ¿Querrá comer con nosotros alteza?

.

Amora hizo conversación con Leidolf, le fue risiblemente fácil acaparar la atención del hombre, el cual no lograba apartar los ojos de ella. Así que Thor pudo conversar con Magni. Su hijo era muy serio para ser un niño. No se reía y comía con unos modales que harían ver a las damas de la corte como bestias en estampida. Thor se preguntó si siempre sería así o si su presencia era lo que ocasionaba eso.

–La reina Frigga me regaló un cachorro nuevo para la jauría –le contó Magni. –Por mi día del nombre. Fue apenas, una semana después de que madre murió. –Thor hizo una mueca de dolor pero Magni no. Hablaba de la muerte de Lilja como si fuera un evento intrascendente.

–Tu madre seguramente te quería mucho.

–Sí, me quería mucho –repitió y bajó la mirada un instante. Thor se arrepintió al momento de haberla mencionado. –Tío ¿puedo retirarme? –Inquirió.

Leidolf logró mirar más allá del rubio cabello de Amora. Le hizo un gesto con la mano dispensándolo, como un rey a un vasallo. Magni le dio las gracias a Thor por acudir a conocerlo, le hizo una reverencia a él, otra a Amora y se despidió de su tío antes de poder irse como quería.

–Cómo podrá ver, alteza, el chico es sumamente educado, se encuentra saludable y es bien atendido. Su instrucción militar empezará pronto, estamos en espera de los instructores que su alteza Frigga prometió. Aunque en arquería, yo tengo un conocido que es excelente y que es asequible.

–No escogerás a sus maestros –dijo Thor bebiendo de su copa de vino. –Lo haremos mi madre y yo.

–Como tú ordenes alteza. ¿Alguna otra disposición? –Thor ya estaba pensando en llevárselo consigo a Asgard, en reconocerlo como suyo y en contarle la verdad. Pero no debía precipitarse o le haría daño.

–Por el momento no. –Frigga había dicho los instructores tendrían dos roles, a la vez que enseñarían a Magni, igual vigilarían a aquel hombre. –Vendré a visitarlo.

–Su alteza Frigga viene dos a tres veces al año. –Y Thor nunca le dio importancia a esas ausencias.

–Vendré más seguido que eso. –Leidolf apenas y parpadeó pero se notaba incómodo por aquella noticia.

.

Salieron a caballo rumbo a casa de Vilda. Thor igual quería verla a ella. Estaban cerca pero se detuvo a mitad del camino. Tanngrisner se quedó quieto, Thor desmontó un instante y tomó aire.

–Es un niño encantador –le dijo Amora, bajando de Aarvar y acercándose a él despacio.

–¿No me vas a preguntar quién es? –La rubia lo había seguido sin hacer preguntas, sin decir nada, tomando las circunstancias con naturalidad pero Thor supo que era a él a quien le hacía falta hablar de ello.

–Lo haré, porque creo que necesitas decirlo en voz alta. ¿Quién es?

–Magni Thorson –respondió el dios del trueno –aunque por el momento usa el apellido de su madre. –Amora asintió sin sorprenderse. –¿Es tan obvio? –Ella le acarició un brazo a Thor y se acercó; su perfume fue un bálsamo para el alma atribulada del dios del trueno.

–Al verlos juntos, es obvio –reconoció ella. –Es tan parecido a Hërin que cualquiera que los viera uno al lado del otro sabría en el acto que son hermanos. Le encantará conocerlo y a Nari también. –Él sonrió al oírla hablar de ese futuro en que sus tres hijos podrían jugar juntos.

–Madre me pidió guardar el secreto, es claro que no puedo simplemente presentarme ante él y decirle que soy su padre. Nunca he sido un hombre paciente pero esta vez aprenderé a serlo.

–Las cosas que valen la pena requieren su tiempo –apuntó Amora y lo miró con ternura. –Serás un buen padre para él, tanto como lo eres para Hërin y Nari.

–Es tan serio, parece un pequeño mayordomo, no un niño.

–Bastará con un espacio abierto, juguetes y la compañía de su familia para sacarlo del caparazón. –Thor se dirigió de vuelta a su caballo.

–Voy donde mi prima Vilda y mi madre. –Amora asintió. –Acompáñame –le pidió Thor. La rubia sonrió pero Thor no la dejó ir por Aarvar, la tomó de la cintura izándola con facilidad sobre la grupa de su propia montura. Ella soltó una risita.

–Sino me lo pedías, ya había pensado en pedirle techo a una vieja amiga que vive en una posada camino a Harokim –le dijo. Era lo más cercano que había entre Asgard y Gladsheim.

–No es necesario, puedes quedarte conmigo en casa de mi prima.

Ella asintió. Le hubiera gustado sugerirle que pasaran la noche juntos también pero Thor se veía inestable y era posible que la rechazara, aun cuando ella le diera un tono de broma. Debía ser muy cuidadosa. Ya era la mejor amiga de Thor, sobre todo con Sif ocupada con Hogun.

–Así que, tu prima Vilda vive cerca de aquí –dijo rodeándolo de la cintura.

Aarvar siguió a Tanngrisner mansamente.

–Así es, es hija de Ve, hijo de Bor. Su padre y el mío fueron juntos a muchas guerras incluyendo la famosa guerra contra el mayor de ellos, Cul. Se supone que Vilda se casaría con Eyvindur, el rey de los elfos pero…– le fue relatando Thor conforme andaban en compañía uno del otro.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.


	18. Capítulo XVII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XVII

* * *

**Notas de las autoras:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estamos de nuevo; en la última semana estuvimos pensando sobre la trama que planeamos pues en sus reviews hemos visto que les preocupa lo que pueda pasar con Loki si Thor se decanta por Amora y bueeenooo. Nosotras somos fans de Loki (igual de Thor n.n) y hay algo de él que siempre nos ha fascinado, y eso es su capacidad para volverse a levantar. Es decir, al final de Thor lo vemos cayendo del Bifrost y los ases lo dan por muerto, tan sólo para que vuelva en la siguiente peli con un ejército listo para conquistar el mundo. Luego en TTDW, empieza la película refundido en una celda sentenciado por la eternidad y termina la cinta sentado ¡en el trono de Asgard! Así que observando esto nos dijimos: ¿qué pasaría si alguien intenta quitarle a su familia? ¿Su influencia en la corte? ¿A Thor? ¿Qué haría él? Y bueno eso es lo que estamos tratando de responder. Esperamos que encuentren a Loki in–character con su dolor, pasión, venganza, todas esas cosas que son tan suyas y que lo vuelven único.

Ahora Thor, en el fandom se ha hablado de él en modo berserk, en otros fics de plano lo etiquetan como meanThor, para referirse a cuando se vuelve demasiado egoísta, impulsivo y violento. Pues bueno, decidimos darle un toque de ello porque este fic igual es sobre él y sobre la oscuridad que guarda dentro de sí. Claro que al ponerle ese tag no quiere decir que ya por eso tiene permiso de hacer lo que sea. Lo tenemos vigilado, je.

En fin, a esta segunda parte del fic le quedan tres capis (tres capis más de Amora y la conjura para destruir a Loki). Así que mil gracias por su tiempo, por sus ánimos y esperamos que la conclusión de este apartado les guste.

Crédito financiero al imperio DISNEY.

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, Amora, M, meanThor, Lemon, profecías. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XVII:

Se había ausentado de Vilwarin viajando por el reino del este con su maestro. De eso hacía… Loki tuvo que detenerse a cavilarlo. Le sucedía con cierta frecuencia que no podía percibir con precisión el paso del tiempo. Había días que le resultaban tan largos como un año y semanas que se escurrían entre sus manos como arena.

"Se llama tiempo ontológico". Le había explicado su maestro con su habitual mueca de burla cuando algo le parecía sumamente obvio como para que Loki no lo supiera. "Eso que percibes se debe a nosotros los elfos; la fuerza de Anar reside en nuestro espíritu y se la imbuimos a estos bosques y estas tierras en que vivimos compartiéndole la fuerza vital de nuestros largos años a nuestro mundo".

Para cuando le dijo eso ya llevaban dos meses fuera, internándose en el reino de los enanos, rumbo al puerto de Bain. Sin haberle dicho ni una palabra a Thor. Su silencio sin duda iba a perturbarlo pero la magia le mostraba el camino a Loki y él se dejaba llevar sin mirar atrás.

"¿Acaso no echas en falta Asgard?" Se preguntó a sí mismo y se respondió que no, pero no quiso inquirirse el porqué.

–¿Me podrías enseñar a hacer la proyección astral? –Le pidió Loki al sabio una noche al acampar. Se cruzaban cada vez con mayor frecuencia con enanos pero su maestro no había querido unirse a ninguna compañía para viajar.

–No –respondió al punto su maestro. –No practico esa magia. El alma se escinde cuando realizas ese conjuro, un uso violento del seidh. –Loki recordó a Karnilla haciendo tal cosa sin poner reparos.

–¿Requiere mucho poder?

–No es una cuestión de poder. ¿Qué es un hechicero? –Inquirió Lord Aldor con severidad mientras le pasaba un cuenco de gachas a Loki.

–Una proyección de Ygdrasill.

–Si eso es lo que somos, el seidh esgrime al hechicero, no al revés. –Karnilla le había dicho eso alguna vez.

–Pensé que la magia aquí se practicaba de manera diferente. Con los laitales, los conjuros, las pociones, con su disciplina ustedes controlan su magia. –Lord Aldor negó.

–Honramos la magia. Tratamos de comprenderla y ser avatares cada vez más perfectos para ella; si crees que la controlas te engañas a ti mismo. –Loki extendió una mano y formó hielo.

–Yo decidí hacer esto. –Lord Aldor bajó su cuenco de comida.

–Pero el seidh de hielo te escogió para que pudieras hacerlo.

–Igual puedo hacer fuego, ilusiones, magia de luz y de atracción. He sido elegido muchas veces. –El sabio asintió.

–Por eso es que eres mi discípulo. Pero no te daré la proyección astral. Los istyar recorremos, con paciencia, senderos trazados por nuestros antecesores, no nos desviamos ni nos dejamos arrastrar pues sólo de esa forma podremos atisbar un ápice de comprensión en lo incomprensible.

–Los norn se dejan llevar –Lord Aldor asintió. –Y hacen magia impresionante.

–Y muchos mueren al hacerla –remató Lord Aldor. –Sus conocimientos se pierden pues se los transmiten de familia a familia; pero muchas veces no entienden en lo más mínimo lo que hacen. Es por eso que nuestra magia ha tenido mayores alcances que ser simplemente superchería casi demoniaca.

–¿Y los vanir? ¿Qué sabes de los hechiceros vanir?

–Ellos guardan mucho silencio en torno a su magia. Se conducen con secretismo. –Loki se acordó de Rurik, el hechicero vanir, encerrado en una aldea aislada, rodeado de barreras mágicas para que nadie llegase a él.

–Entonces, ¿sabes hacer la proyección astral?

–La sé, pues un norn me la mostró, pero jamás la he practicado. Deja de insistir.

–Es que me estás mostrando un límite –uno que Loki ya había traspasado de la mano de Karnilla.

–¿Quieres ver lo que ocurre cuando experimentas con la magia sin saber a dónde te conduce? Sea.

.

La costa de Bain, era pedregosa y basta. Se hallaba en el reino de los enanos, a medio día de camino de la frontera con el reino del sur. A simple vista no se divisaba ninguna construcción, ningún alma viviente.

–El puerto sólo surge ante aquellos que saben que está aquí. –Le dijo Lord Aldor e hizo avanzar a Hasufeld, su caballo. Loki lo siguió sobre la grupa de Harod. Sintió el momento en que traspasaron la barrera y el puerto pareció brotar ante sus ojos. Era una pequeña aldea caótica. Los enanos pululaban en sus calles, llenas de vida, de gritos, de niños. Los elfos oscuros iban y venían también, en menor número, trajinando como hormigas. También había elfos de luz y norn. A Loki le resultó increíble que algo así sucediera bajo las narices del linaje de Eyrikur. –Por muchos años soñé con traer a Eyvindur aquí conmigo. Lo presentaría con Hrimthurs y con Bjarni, y los induciría a hacer las paces en el nombre de sus familias y de sus razas. –Le contó el sabio.

Aquel pueblo estaba hecho de casas de madera curtidas por la sal del mar que se respiraba al andar. El puerto en sí abarcaba toda la bahía. Había un rompeolas junto al cual se alzaba un faro.

–Eso lo construyó Hrimthurs –dijo Loki al verlo mientras caminaban halando de la rienda sus caballos, por la calle que bajaba al embarcadero. –Reconozco su estilo. –Que igual era muy de Svadilfari.

–Lo hizo, sí. Aunque nadie ha vuelto a verlo por estos lares desde que Larus muriera –para el istyar eso era casi una confesión de culpabilidad. –Quería que vieras este sitio. Pero también quiero mostrarte algo, una lección pendiente para mi testarudo discípulo.

Fueron hasta una casa al final de aquella calle. Era una cabaña de aspecto humilde. El sabio llamó a la puerta y un niño descalzo acudía a abrirle, tenía el cabello leonino de los norn. El anciano le inquirió por la adivina y el niño se perdió de vista.

–¿Una adivina? Pero si no crees en la adivinación del futuro –ya habían discutido eso antes.

–Esta bruja norn vio el Ygdrasill –le contó. –Y el árbol le reveló una forma de inquirirle preguntas a las cuales responde. –Loki se mostró muy azorado. –Pero sólo puedes hacer una y sólo una. –El niño volvió a salir y les indicó que pasaran. –Te esperaré en un sitio llamado "Falassë", voy a comer algo en lo que tú confrontas tu destino. –El sabio se marchó sin más.

A veces Loki no sabía que pensar de él.

Como fuera, entró en aquella cabaña. El niño lo condujo donde la bruja, que de hecho era su madre, por los rasgos tan similares que compartían.

–Bienvenido extraño –le dijo ella hablando el élfico de los elfos oscuros. –¿Comprendes mi lengua?

–La comprendo e igual hablo norn. –Ella desdeñó aquello con un ademán. La bruja tenía el pelo castaño, lo llevaba trenzado pero algunos rizos escapaban enmarcando su rostro. Estaba ataviada con un vestido amarillo oscuro que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos; encima llevaba un delantal de color impreciso de tan usado que estaba, no había en ella ni un ápice del misticismo sobrenatural de los istyar. –Yo soy Kyara del clan de Oxater, pero llevo muchos años viviendo aquí, tantos que mi lengua común ya es el élfico y no el norn. ¿Tienes una pregunta para el gran árbol del universo?

–La tengo.

–Hay un costo.

–¿Cuánto? –Llevaba una bolsa con dinero. Kyara le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo observó ladeando la cabeza como analizándolo.

–El pago depende de quién pregunta y lo que tiene para ofrecer. Tienes una sangre muy poderosa pero pedirte un poco de ella sería excesivo para el servicio que voy a darte. En cambio quiero un mechón de tu cabello –respondió ella. Sacó un cuchillo de uno de los bolsillos del delantal y se tomó el cobro de una vez. –Ahora ven. –Loki empezaba a creer que todo eso era una mala broma de su maestro. Kyara lo acercó al fuego del hogar. Rebuscó en una estantería y sacó un pequeño cofre relleno de diminutas botellas. Calentó una entre sus manos y la destapó. Se mordió un dedo hasta hacerse sangre y añadió unas cuantas gotas a la botella. –Bebe esto –el aesir procuró no mostrarse escéptico. –Anda, que esperas, bébelo. –Maldijo a su maestro y obedeció. Aquel brebaje estaba asqueroso, espeso y amargo. –Abriré la ventana hacia el árbol. Y cuando eso pase has tu pregunta. La respuesta sólo la verás tú.

Kyara le tomó las manos y sus ojos se tornaron blancuzcos. Murmuró algo velozmente en un idioma que Loki no pudo distinguir. La silueta de la bruja se fue desvaneciendo hasta que su cuerpo se convirtió en un agujero negro. Loki trató de soltarla pero no pudo hacerlo. Sólo había una cosa lógica por hacer así que la hizo.

–Dime, ¿cuál es el camino que debo seguir para alcanzar el Ygdrasill?

La oscuridad que emanaba de Kyara se expandió engulléndolo. Loki se sintió tentado de atacarla aunque no había cuerpo físico que acometer. Pero entonces todo cambió.

Apareció en medio de un campo amplio en el cual resonaba el sonido del acero golpeando el escudo, gritos agónicos y gritos de batalla. Órdenes, bramidos. Loki miró un cielo rojizo. Sintió calor, sintió desesperación asfixiante. Se enjugó el sudor que le empañaba los ojos. La gente en derredor era un manchón borroso e incoloro exceptuando una figura de pie, con la capa ondeando.

–¡Thor! –Loki lo reconoció y corrió a él. –¡Thor! – su consorte no volteó a mirarlo. Se le fue acercando, la capa estaba desgarrada en los bordes que titilaban, era aquella prenda bordada en plata élfica que él le había regalado. –La pesadilla de mi hijo.

Loki reconoció el escenario por fin. Aquello ya lo había visto antes, cuando arrancó un pájaro Vesta de Hërin durante su primer festividad de Høstblót. Supo que estaba por presenciar la muerte de Thor. Lo vio tambalearse y caer. A pesar de saber que aquello no era real no pudo evitar correr a su lado.

–Thor –lo sostuvo en su regazo. Thor lo miró agotado. –Dime dónde estás herido –le pidió y desvaneció su armadura. –Quitaré el sello de mi magia para salvarte. –Le aseguró.

Sintió la mano de Thor cerrarse cálida sobre su rostro.

–No llores –le pidió Thor, Loki no se había percatado de que lloraba. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de Thor. Loki parpadeó. Y en ese instante sin mirarlo Thor se había ido.

"El rey ha muerto". Fue el clamor que se alzó en torno suyo. Sintió que lo halaban de la ropa para apartarlo de Thor. Lo soltó.

– Kyara, ya basta, ya basta – gritó mientras aquellas sombras lo arrastraban lejos de Thor. Distinguió la vocecita de un infante, un detalle que había olvidado.

–¡Papá! ¡Papá!

.

Loki despertó mirando el techo de la cabaña de Kyara. La bruja norn le tendió un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas. Él se puso de pie como un autómata y salió de aquel sitio.

Salió a la calle, se quedó impávido viendo el mar y por un momento no supo en dónde estaba ni quien era.

–Lambëingolmo –dijo una niña, una elfa oscura deteniéndose ante él. –¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás herido? –Loki reconoció aquel nombre como el suyo. –Soy Dema –le dijo ella; no la había reconocido sin el dolor a flor de piel. Ella aun llevaba puesta la capa de viaje que él le pusiera el día que la conoció.

–Busco un lugar, llamado Falassë –le explicó. Dema asintió y lo guio parloteando por el camino sin que él escuchase ni una sola palabra.

Se encontró a su maestro bebiéndose una pinta de cerveza y conversando con un par de elfos oscuros que se retiraron cuando Loki se acercó. El aesir se dejó caer en la silla contigua a la de su maestro; quien ordenó comida por él. Loki no tenía hambre, no probó nada pero bebió la cerveza que le ofrecieron.

–¿Es real? ¿Es el futuro? –Le preguntó.

–Podría ser una proyección de tus propios anhelos y temores, podría ser sólo un espejismo, una distorsión, o podría ser como dices el futuro.

–Esa es una manera muy elegante de decir que no lo sabes.

–Esto es lo que pasa cuando te dejas llevar demasiado. –Loki hundió el rostro entre los brazos. Se sentía desgarrado y abandonado. De pronto no encontraba sentido en lo que estaba haciendo en Svartálfheim. Si Thor iba a morir… no, Thor no iba a morir, porque él no iba a permitirlo. Se enderezó recobrando la compostura. –¿Fue tan terrible? –No quería hablar de ello. Porque tenía miedo de relatarle lo que había pasado y que su maestro dijera algo cómo "es el destino y no puedes contra ello".

–¿También la consultaste? –Inquirió. Lord Aldor bajó la cerveza.

–Lo hice. Hace muchos años. –Loki ya había imaginado aquello. Siguió bebiendo, se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Se quedaron callados un largo rato hasta que el aesir fue capaz de inquirir:

–¿Qué le preguntaste? –Su maestro se quedó en silencio y Loki pensó que no iba a responderle.

–Le pregunté, si debía renunciar a Eyriander. –El aesir estaba muy sorprendido y no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona. –Ella acababa de desposarse con Larus y yo acababa de ser nombrado istyar. Pensé que era mejor cerrar aquel capítulo de nuestra existencia pero no pude resistirme a la tentación de guardar una esperanza. Cuando atisbé a través de la magia de Kyara, vi un niño, un recién nacido. –Loki no lo interrumpió aunque estaba todavía más sorprendido. –Era un bebé con unos ojos azules enormes. Y yo me pregunté si aquel que veía era mi hijo, mío y de Eyriander. Buscar una respuesta tan sólo me llenó de confusión. Y luego cuando por fin pensé que había superado la experiencia, fui convocado a palacio para conocer al primogénito del rey. No puedes imaginar lo que sentí cuando lo tuve enfrente y constaté que era el mismo infante de mi visión. No sé si Kyara sea realmente una ventana al árbol. Hurgar en la magia norn te da respuestas pero te deja con más preguntas. Al final lo deje estar por la paz. Me concentré en ser un sabio y llegado el momento en instruir a ese pequeño; a Eyvindur. En tu rostro veo que consideras la pregunta que hice como una tontería. ¿Qué preguntaste tú?

–Cómo llegar al Ygdrasill –el sabio bufó.

–Uno no se abre camino hasta él. El árbol te elige. Eligió a Odín, eligió a Kyara, y me eligió a mí. Quizás ya estés en la senda que te conducirá a él, renuncia a tu deseo, es inútil.

–Me mostró a Thor. Maestro debo regresar a Asgard –le dijo Loki. –Ahora mismo. No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que me has enseñado.

–Eres un necio Loki. Me decepciona lo que dices, pero a la vez te entiendo. –Por algo había pedido a Eyriander cuando tuvo la oportunidad de solicitarle algo al Ygdrasill. –Tu estupidez tiene cura y se llama tiempo. Vete, corre a su lado y has lo que debas hacer. Cuando te canses y decidas regresar seguiré siendo tu maestro.

–No revelaré nada sobre este sitio –le contó poniéndose de pie. –¿Algún mensaje para Vilwarin?

–Dile a Eyriander que pienso en ella siempre.

–Eso díselo tú.

.

.

Hlind lloriqueaba sin nada de dignidad mientras le enseñaba las manos cubiertas de pústulas rojas que supuraban pus. Amora hizo un gesto de molestia pero después le acarició la cabeza a su doncella para que se tranquilizara. El cómo Hlind se había hecho tales heridas tenía que ver con el nuevo guardarropa de la rubia, había encargado varios vestidos con un corte nuevo y la doncella los tenía que desenvolver, desempolvar y después volver a guardar en sus cajas con papel para protegerlos en lo que ella se los ponía. Alguien había manipulado sus atuendos, envenenando la tela para que fuera ella la afectada.

–Ya no llores, le pediremos a la reina Karnilla que nos ayude, seguro que ella podrá quitar las pústulas sin que te quede ninguna marca –la consoló. –Es más, vamos ahora mismo con ella.

La doncella de las norn las hizo pasar hasta el estudio de la bruja donde la susodicha estaba esperándolas. Amora le explicó a Karnilla lo que había pasado mientras que Hlind simplemente asentía a cada una de sus palabras.

–Tengo una crema –dijo la norn examinando las pústulas a detalle. –¿Con qué hicieron esto?

–Con uno de mis vestidos –le contó Amora. Ya en el pasado Karnilla le había ayudado debido a la gente que pretendía causarle un mal y conocía las razones que tenían para hacerlo, aunque posiblemente esta vez las amenazas fueran tornándose más y más en serio.

La aesir no había olvidado el intento de asesinato que Ari había perpetrado en su contra, y aunque su sicario falló, estaba segura de que el joven secretario no estaba detrás de la nueva agresión pues estaba atrapado en las casas de curación. Valdis ya no tenía el poder para hacer nada, se quedó en palacio pero lavando platos a merced de los sirvientes que antes él mismo trataba con tanta severidad. Y eso dejaba que las sospechas cayeran sobre otro incondicional de Loki: Hagbard. No había sido él en persona, quizás su amiga Yrsa la comerciante. Amora no le compraba nada a ella, prefería tratar con Tilda del gremio de joyeros o con Reist, del gremio de telas.

Amora paseó entre las estanterías, cogió un frasco con patas de reptil. Hizo un gesto de asco y lo volvió a poner en su sitio. Karnilla le explicaba a Hlind como debía aplicar el menjurje. La rubia se dio el lujo de mirar cada uno de los recipientes en busca de algo, que juraba haber visto la primera vez que entró y que era muy difícil de hallar en cualquier de los nueve reinos. Karnilla tenía unas pequeñas piedras apenas del tamaño de un pulgar, unas teñidas de rojo y otras sin contenido alguno.

–¿Esto es...? –Le preguntó queriendo asegurarse de que tenía lo correcto, le mostró una.

–Sangre –aceptó Karnilla viendo lo que tenía en la mano. Hlind soltó un chillido asustada –es de mi hermano, como es dragón su sangre tiene propiedades regenerativas. Es muy útil para curar pero eso no es lo que tu doncella necesita.

–Ah –dijo Amora poniéndola en su sitio y a su vez sustrayendo una esfera vacía. Serkë, así se llamaban, la forma en que se hacían era un secreto de los hechiceros vanir, pero podían contener la sangre y preservarla indefinidamente, más aún se podían disolver en líquido para volver a conformar el fluido vital o machacarse para poder emplear la sangre que contenían en forma de polvo.

–Esto es todo, estarás bien en una semana –pronosticó la bruja para gran alivio de Hlind.

Una vez devuelta en sus alcobas, Amora le dio el día libre y a Snotra le ordenó quemar todos los vestidos que siguieran embalados. Aunque la doncella la miró con horror por tal orden, corrió presurosa a cumplirla. Amora no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de envenenarse la piel, no en ese momento que era tan importante. Estaba muy cerca de obtener a Thor. Ya era la amiga más cercana del rey, había escuchado magistralmente las quejas del dios del trueno respecto a la ausencia de Loki, y lo logró sin decir nada en contra del hechicero ni lanzarse flores a su vez, y sabía también que habían perdido contacto. Amora sabía que Thor estaba al tanto de sus flirteos, es más, podía asegurar que él la deseaba por la forma en que la miraba y porque más de una vez estuvo tentada de palpar su entrepierna para asegurarse de lo duro que se ponía al verla. Pero Thor continuaba sin hacer nada, y parecía poder seguir aguantándose indefinidamente. Eso que lo detenía podía ser madurez, la memoria de Loki, autocontrol o como quisieran llamarlo, pero contra todo ello, Amora había decidido hacer algo.

La rubia estaba segura de que debía controlarlo, y que debía aprovechar que Loki no se encontraba. Cuando estuvo en Nornheim no se dedicó a ser una simple cortesana, buscó aprender magia de distintas brujas del reino. Una de ellas, una anciana con la clientela de féminas desdichadas más amplia que Amora hubiera visto, le enseñó un brebaje que ella llamaba "despierta–sombra". Aquella mujer creía que a lo largo de la vida, las personas acumulaban sentimientos y experiencias que terminaban por convertirse en una dualidad de luz y de sombra. Donde la sombra se constituía por todo lo desagradable y reprimido. Amora no se creyó esas patrañas esotéricas. Lo que observó en un hombre al que le administraron aquella poción fue que se volvió más sincero con sus deseos y más desinhibido para perseguirlos; además de que no acusaba de remordimientos. Le robó la mujer a su hermano. Después se mataron en un duelo, algo muy norn. Pero eso no era lo importante. Si Amora era capaz de encender el deseo de cualquier hombre y si lograba que Thor dejase de contenerse, el resultado sólo podía ser uno.

Reunió varios ingredientes, todos ellos en apariencia muy inofensivos: manzanilla, raíz de mandrágora, cúrcuma, polvo de garra de oso, y demás. Todo se molía para hacer una pequeña plasta y después se le añadía la sangre del serkë. Para el "despierta–sombra" requería la de un niño. No necesitaba de un caldero para prepararla y en apariencia, no difería de la mayoría de plastas y pociones que se untaba o bebía para su belleza. Al menos intuía que nadie sospecharía de ella en un tiempo.

Con esta poción planeaba desinhibir a Thor, quitarle cualquier freno. Luego usaría su seidh sobre él, para seducirlo. Lo besaría y podría controlarlo. Se acostaría con él creando un vínculo y Thor jamás pensaría en nadie más que en ella.

Tenía dos niños a la mano: Hërin y Nari. Se inclinó por usar a Nari, no tanto por la niña sino por la niñera pues Ásta rara vez despegaba los ojos de su pequeño y Fuya solía ser más confiada. Ese mismo día, antes de acostarse pasaría a ver a Nari, y a partir de ahí, en tres días estaría lista la poción.

.

Frigga desmontó de su caballo con ayuda de Sköll. Con la discreción con la que se había ido, volvió. O al menos eso intentó pues una vez abandonadas las caballerizas encontró un pequeño recibimiento aguardándola en el vestíbulo del palacio. La visión de sus nietos y de su hijo la hizo feliz. Reparó en que Loki no estaba con ellos.

–¡Ita! –Gritó Nari primero, ganándole un tanto a Hërin por primera vez. El pequeño estaba abrazado como una lapa a la pierna de Thor pero se soltó lo suficiente para abrazarla a ella también y preguntarle muy enojado donde había estado.

–Visité a la prima Vilda, ya la conocerás –le dijo a su pequeño nieto. Saludó a Thor con un beso en la mejilla –¿y Loki? –Le preguntó.

–En alguna parte de Svartálfheim, ni siquiera Heimdall sabe dónde está y él no ha escrito ni una sola palabra –respondió con un dejo de resentimiento. –Vamos, el desayuno nos aguarda –dijo tendiéndole el brazo.

A Frigga le gustaba esa rutina de desayunar en compañía de su familia, por supuesto que le hubiera gustado más que estuvieran todos, incluyendo a Loki y a su amado. Con Odín lo había hecho durante años pero entonces era imposible tener a un adolescente Thor en la mesa a esas horas, tal vez porque no hubiera llegado de la cacería o tal vez porque estuviera demasiado indispuesto para levantarse. En ese entonces su amado movía la cabeza y decía: "Este muchacho es incorregible". Ahora era Thor el que estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa. En cuanto terminarán de almorzar, Frigga iría a la cámara de su amado, para saludarlo y verificar que estuviera bien pero también para contarle muchas cosas.

–¿Cómo fue tu viaje?

–Relajado. Lo hice en dos pasos. Salí de Gladsheim ayer por la tarde y me hospedé en el camino, el resto del viaje lo hice en la madrugada para llegar aquí temprano. Fue un viaje sin problemas –le comentó. –¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

–Yúle ya se acerca, me alegra que estés aquí con nosotros –le dijo Thor sin responder directamente a su pregunta. –¿O volverás donde Vilda?

–No, tu prima no está encinta. Le he dicho que esperaremos un par de años más y después la desposaremos. Tu padre siempre pensó que un príncipe extranjero sería ideal pues acercaría a nuestro reino con otro pero me temo que, tras el rechazo de Eyvindur, eso no será posible.

–Siempre queda Hrafn.

–Hanne ya la había objetado antes por no estar en la línea de sucesión. Pensé en un noble aesir, hijo de algún concejero: Harik, Ertan, Einar, Hallgeir… –fue enumerando a los hijos de Harma, Erwel y Hagbard respectivamente. Frigga no vio a Thor entusiasmado con la idea –o tal vez Fandral.

–Fandral se casará con Threir –negó Thor. Frigga lo miró como si él estuviera bromeando.

–El problema con Vilda se ha solucionado, ya veremos dentro de un par de años así que no es necesario precipitarnos por el momento. –Sólo tendrían que pensar en el noble al que quisieran enlazar con su familia. –En cuanto a lo segundo –Frigga estiró una mano y acarició el cabello de Hërin. Iba a hablar de Magni. –No me alejé de inmediato de Gladsheim para poder tener noticias de lo que sucedía tras mi partida, me enteré que esta mañana llegaron dos nuevos caballos para la cuadra de Leidolf. Y también un maestre de historia y un huésped inesperado del que pronto se me revelara la identidad pero pienso que es el instructor de arquería. Otro caballerizo, un par de sirvientas más y tengo entendido que la madre de Leidolf, piensa reunirse con su hijo por Yúle.

–No está haciendo lo que se pactó.

–No, ha empezado a gastar el dinero en algo que no es su sobrino –dijo Frigga –ahora pienso que era Lilja, su hermana, quien lo sosegaba. Pienso que deberíamos ponerle un tutor al niño, por su bien, una persona de carácter fuerte que no se deje amedrentar por Leidolf, que tenga suficientes ínfulas y su propia nobleza.

–Yo había pensado en otra solución –confesó Thor mirando a sus hijos. Nari no comprendía aún nada de lo que decían en la mesa y Hërin, a pesar de que los escuchaba, no reaccionó tampoco a la mención de personas extrañas y ajenas de su vida. En todo ese tiempo Frigga no había dicho el nombre del pequeño ni hizo alusión de que fuera su hijo. –Una que lo acercaría…

–Es muy pronto –lo cortó ella mirándolo con cariño. Le buscó la mano –veo que ardes en deseos de ayudarlo pero créeme, ésta es la mejor manera. Sé paciente. –Le pidió Frigga. La reina madre esperaba que Loki volviera pronto para sosegarlo y aconsejarlo. –Mientras, creo que Idûnne sería un tutor adecuado.

Thor miró a su madre fijamente. No sin reticencia consintió que así fuera.

.

.

El día había sido largo, una audiencia pública que se había prolongado más de lo esperado, cortesía de Ragnheidur. Amora había estado presente, sentada entre los nobles. En el descanso que se tomaron para comer, el viejo concejal se quejó de que la belleza de Amora distraía a los peticionarios. A Thor le había hecho gracia aquello y cuando se lo refirió, ella le había dicho que en ese caso asistiría a las audiencias cuando se requiriera distraer y entretener; y faltaría cuando Thor necesitase concentración y severidad. Amora se despidió de Thor con un "nos veremos en la cena". El dios del trueno se separó de la encantadora dama, la había hecho instalar en unos aposentos más amplios y cercanos a los suyos.

Cuando entró a su despacho halló a Fandral en él. Con Amora como administradora de palacio había pasado más tiempo con ella que con cualquier otro de sus amigos, y le parecía que cada uno de ellos llevaba su vida en particular. Volstagg con sus hijos y esposa, en especial con su recién nacida. Sif y Hogun con su romance y Fandral con el suyo igualmente.

–He venido a averiguar si continúas con vida debajo de todos éstos papeles o si esto que llamas "llevar el reino" no ha terminado por convertirte en un viejo –le dijo en chanza. Thor sonrió. Sabía que su vida había cambiado drásticamente desde que era rey, que primero estaban sus obligaciones y deberes, después podía divertirse. Por suerte tenía a Amora para encargarse de eso último.

–¿Dónde has estado?

–Paseando por Asgard. Lleve a Threir a Nidavelir y a Gundersheim, que no las conocía. Luego subimos por el río Godul mientras todavía hacia un buen clima pero tantas vacaciones me han agotado –y como para reafirmar esas palabras se dejó caer sobre un sofá que Thor tenía. El mismo donde antes siempre acampaba. –He oído que los detractores de los alfh han comenzado de nuevo con sus ataques. El otro día, cuando iba al puño del enano, una taberna muy divertida a la que deberías venir conmigo, los escuché gritarle a un grupo: "Huele a cloaca la ciudad porque ustedes están aquí" "esclavos de mierda", y otros insultos menos imaginativos.

–Ari me había dicho que Loki había estado controlando la situación, he querido hablar con él pero lo atacaron unos bandidos y sigue sin recuperarse. Le diré a Fafnir que hablé con Geirolf, las cosas no pueden volver a lo que era hace un año. –Cierto que la política pro alfh era muy impopular pero Thor pensaba que mientras continuara el asunto macerándose en el concejo, no iban a resolver tampoco las cosas en la calle. Mirando a Fandral tumbado en su sillón, a Thor le vino a la mente algo que Amora le había dicho antes; que los nobles debían poner el ejemplo en cuanto a la aceptación de los extranjeros. –El otro día estaba pensando en un asunto político que te concierne. Threir es alfh y tú desciendes de la antigua nobleza aesir, es decir, Tyr fue tu tío abuelo. ¿Qué opina tu familia de la hija de la embajadora?

Fandral se enderezó en su asiento.

–Pues no les hace gracia. Mi madre siempre dijo que pensó que jamás le daría un nieto legítimo pero ahora preferiría que continuara en mi búsqueda de la mujer perfecta. Sin embargo ella no entiende que Threir está enterrada en lo profundo de mi corazón.

A Thor le alegró que hablara así.

–Deberías casarte con ella, me ayudarías a que alfh y aesir se aceptaran. No habría mejor manera de demostrar que podemos ser un mismo pueblo como con una boda –lo tanteó Thor.

Fandral lo miró con dudas. Se rió un poco de él, se levantó de su asiento y le quiso señalar la barrica de vino que tenía ahí.

–Una vez te traje una de Nornheim de cuando estuve ahí, veo que esta te la acabaste tú solo –le cambió el tema. –Tengo otras, haré que suban una y… ¡Deja de verme así! –Y es que Thor le insistía con la mirada. –Está bien, está bien, ya que es mi rey el que lo solicita.

Thor lo miró como si estuviera viendo un draugr, un muerto de Hela, caminando ahí a plena luz del día.

–¿Pero lo dices en serio? –No podía creer que lo hubiera convencido.

–Que sí, y mira que no lo hago sólo porque seas mi rey. Y si me sigues mirando así, me negaré.

Thor se rió sin poder evitarlo, no sabía lo que era convencer políticamente a alguien hasta ese día y comprendió porque era más fácil valerse de los amigos para que las cosas salieran según lo planeado. Fandral decidió adelantar lo de la barrica de vino norn y le pidió a Fafnir que enviara por ella a sus aposentos.

–Y ya que estás decidiendo todo. ¿Para cuándo quieres que me case?

Thor lo pensó.

–Habría que esperar a que Hogun y Sif se casen primero, y después tú. Estaría bien hacerlo cerca de la inauguración de la ciudad. Le preguntaré a Harik cuanto falta para ello y después te lo comentaré. –Thor se relajó en su asiento contento.

Fafnir llegó con dos pajes que llevaban el dichoso vino. Fandral lo abrió en ese mismo momento para que ambos brindaran por lo que acababan de pactar.

–A la salud de Asgard –dijo el rubio espadachín.

.

Terminó su relato a Odín de los días que vivió en Gladsheim. Sabía que su amado no podía hacer nada por Vilda y Magni, que probablemente Thor terminaría resolviendo la situación a su modo mientras él continuaba sumido en ese sopor pero Frigga sabía que él querría estar al tanto. Sólo había algo que aún no le contaba a su esposo y eso era: Lady Amora. Al principio la joven sólo era una dama más de la corte, una que lideraba a las demás y revolucionó la vida en palacio pero no le pareció más que otra belleza con ojos tentadores que al fin y al cabo acudía a la corte para hacer su fortuna con un buen matrimonio. Y Frigga no reprochaba la actitud de esas damas, era natural que lo hicieran.

Excepto que la rubia se hacía cada día más cercana a Thor. Había reparado seriamente eso el día en que Thor arribó a la casa de Vilda con ella como compañía. De haberse encontrado en Valaskialf, Frigga habría hablado con Thor acerca de que un hombre casado no podía comportarse como si no lo estuviera y que Amora tenía esa forma de mirar a su hijo… una que decía sí, incluso cuando decía que no con la cabeza. No le gustó.

Y le gustó menos al saber que era ella la que dirigía la vida en palacio y que había logrado hacer que Thor destituyera a Valdis. Un mayordomo que ella había elegido personalmente, Frigga conocía al hombre, sabía de sus modos y mañas pero también conocía la devoción que le tenía a la familia real. Envió a Jyana a hablar con él a las cocinas para conocer su situación. Frigga era fiel creyente de que al servicio jamás se le despedía y que éstos sólo dejaban sus puestos cuando fallecían.

Por una vez consideró que debía intervenir.

En vez de llamar a Amora a sus aposentos, salió con Jyana a los jardines donde le informaron que se encontraba. No le sorprendió escuchar risas provenientes de ellos. Encontró a las damas de la corte riendo alegremente. Estaba Threir, alta y nerviosa como un caballo asustadizo. Héroïque que llevaba el cabello suelto y sus ojos negros parecían prometer muchas cosas. Luego estaba Lara, con su rostro ovalado, su pelo rubio castaño y unos ojos que escrutaban los rostros con un arrobo que la mayoría de las personas encontraba atractivo. Y Amora, que era la líder y las demás la consideraban su modelo a seguir. Al grupo faltaba Faida, que debía estar trabajando.

Estaban alrededor de Amora, susurrando. Se acercó por detrás y dio unas palmadas sonoras. Se giraron todas al instante, todavía entre risas.

–Es mi deseo hablar con nuestra Lady Amora –les dijo. Todas hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon. Desde luego que Amora aguardó a que Frigga le concediera permiso de enderezarse. –Caminemos –le dijo. Y se adentraron en sus jardines privados.

Como reina madre podía pedirle cuentas de su administración de palacio pero no podía pedirle que se marchara de Valaskialf, eso era potestad del rey. Frigga se había informado de los antecedentes de Amora, y se había enterado de que en Alfheim, en tiempos del rey Giselher, le pidieron que se marchara de Ostlandet, cuando apenas era una jovencita. Amora sabía causar problemas.

–He examinado tu desempeño en palacio durante la ausencia de mi hijo Loki. Lo has hecho muy bien Lady Amora –la felicitó pero de inmediato agregó –sin embargo voy a nombrar a otra dama que continúe la labor. –La tomó desprevenida. No era algo que ella se esperara y su rostro la delató pero también la vio recuperarse velozmente. Nombraría a una de su propio grupo con la intención de dividirlas.

–Me he sentido muy honrada de llevar la vida de palacio y agradezco la confianza que el rey Thor depositó en mí. –Después de todo no podía negarse. –Pero ¿puedo preguntar por qué he caído de la gracia de su majestad?, me parece que he llevado el palacio bien, que no he abusado del poder que se me ha otorgado y estoy segura de que si su majestad Thor hubiera tenido alguna queja de mi comportamiento, él mismo me lo habría dicho.

–Ambas sabemos porque te estoy retirando de ese cargo –la cortó Frigga sin tener deseos de crear una farsa. –A los hombres les gustan las cosas nuevas, y me temo que en ello mi hijo no es la excepción, pero al final suelen cansarse de la superficialidad y se apartan.

–¿Y si no lo hiciera? –Se atrevió a preguntarle.

Frigga la miró asombrada.

–No te he dado permiso de hablar –la reprendió. –Es mejor evitar situaciones que sólo pueden acarrear dolor. Lady Amora tu proceder es deleznable y no lo voy a consentir.

–No hago nada contrario a la ley, su alteza –dijo Amora.

–No lo haces, es verdad. La infidelidad del consorte real es considerada traición mientras que la amante del rey, es aceptaba con indulgencia. –Aquello era herencia de Bor y además ninguna de las leyes aesir consideraba que el rey pudiera ser sujeto de un juicio. –Eres una mujer lista, no lo olvidaré.

.

En la cena Thor le contó lo sucedido con Fandral a Amora que se rió sin poder creerlo. Sólo estaban ellos dos, en los aposentos de Thor.

–Ahora sabemos que para que Fandral se casara, lo que hacía falta era que se lo pidieras tú.

–Es debido a Threir, no a mí –se negó a aceptar el crédito de la acción. Fandral propuso esperar un mes para hacer su propuesta y después que Thor diera un banquete por su compromiso tal como había hecho por Sif y Hogun, aunque Threir no le era tan entrañable como sus otros dos amigos; aceptó.

–Entonces no le diré nada a Threir para que sea toda una sorpresa –se confabuló Amora. Estiró la mano para tomar la jofaina de vino y llenó la copa de Thor a rebosar.

Después de que había hablado con la reina madre, la rubia tuvo una reunión con Erwel, con quien solía verse cada tercer día. Él siempre hablaba en representación de los otros patrocinadores y usualmente sólo pasaba para preguntarle si necesitaba algo, para contarle o enterarse de algún cotilleo de la corte. A veces Amora pensaba que el gobernador la trataba más como a su hija que como a su inversión. Todos aquellos que la apoyaban ya habían sido redituados en cierta forma: A Ragnheidur le ayudó a sabotear a Yrsa, la comerciante que él tanto despreciaba y no lo hizo con legislación sino con competencia directa de los líderes gremiales que también eran grandes aliados de Amora, nunca faltaba el día en que no le enviaran algún obsequio. Erwel obtuvo puestos para amigos y parientes lejanos pese a que sus intenciones seguían siendo que uno de sus hijos se desposara con Karnilla. Harma estaba satisfecho con su hijo en la corte y con la libertad de imponer las normas que gustara dentro de las academias de maestres de Asgard mientras que Eredlindon únicamente pidió tener información actualizada de los elfos oscuros; Amora acercó al embajador con Fafnir y los dejó hacer migas.

Erwel se había marchado de su pequeña reunión advirtiéndole que no cayera en su propia farsa. Amora comprendió a qué se refería, ella no debería enamorarse de Thor. Lo tenía más que claro.

–¿Y Magni? –Le preguntó ella sabiendo que Thor querría hablar de su hijo.

–Bien cuidado, le hemos asignado un nuevo tutor: Idûnne, ya que no nos complace la manera en como Leidolf lleva ni la casa ni su educación.

–No te veo contento con aquella resolución y es porque tú no la tomaste. –Amora adivinó que tan prudente decisión debía partir de la reina Frigga. –Cuando era niña lo que más deseaba era ser una princesa, anda ríete Thor porque es una tontería.

–Me reiré pero porque te conduces como si fueras una. –Amora acabó riéndose por él.

–Pero no lo deseaba por los vestidos ni por la joyería como podrías pensar sino porque pensé que siendo parte de la realeza podría hacer siempre lo que yo quisiera, que nadie jamás cuestionaría mis decisiones y que mi palabra sería absoluta. –La rubia se encogió de hombros –pero te veo y ya no pienso que ser rey sea libertad, es más, me pareces más atado por el deber y las leyes morales que cualquier otro de tus súbditos. Y creo que una vez te lo dije, que tus súbditos deberían pensar más en lo que quieres en vez de siempre exigirte que hagas lo que debes. ¿Me permitirías hablarte con libertad?

–No sólo te lo permito, sino que te lo pido.

–Creo que aquellos que piensan que no debes decirle a Magni que eres su padre o que no puedes educarlo aquí contigo, se equivocan. Y que no es justo que te pidan que niegues tus instintos como padre –le explicó. –En Asgard no es extraño tener hijos fuera del matrimonio. Tus concejales tienen los suyos. Hagbard tiene dos, Ragnheidur tiene nietos ilegítimos que sus hijos engendraron, tu abuelo tuvo dos, estoy segura de que Fandral debe tener al menos uno –y sonrió –¿crees que tú pueblo se extrañaría de saber que amaste a una doncella antes de que te obligaran a casarte? ¿Por qué? No es inusual, no está mal, ni siquiera es mal visto.

Amora bebió de su copa y Thor la secundó.

–Además –empezó la rubia de nuevo –ahora Magni es pequeño y puedes ocultarlo pero tarde o temprano saldrá de Gladsheim y cuando te vea, y vea a Hërin, sabrá la verdad. Y puede que llegue a odiarte por no haber sido sincero con él. Creo que ahora, mientras es un niño puede asimilar mejor su situación y estoy segura de que lograrías integrarlo a tu familia como hiciste con Nari –la mano de Amora encontró la de Thor y la apretó. –Yo creo que eres un gran padre Thor y que sabrás hacerlo.

Escucharon ruido en la puerta y las niñeras entraron con los pequeños príncipes para que éstos se despidieran de su padre antes de dormir, Amora lo había dispuesto así en caso de que Thor no los pudiera ver. La rubia le extendió los brazos a Nari que la aceptó con facilidad.

–Pequeña princesa –dijo usando el mismo apodo que Thor le tenía. Igual le dio un beso a Hërin. –Valiente guerrero. –Acarició la cabeza de la nena mientras Hërin contaba a toda prisa lo que había hecho en ese día, a pesar de que hablaba ya muy bien, aún había palabras que la gente no entendía. Ásta iba haciendo de traductora cuando Thor no comprendía. –Veo que su brazo casi sana –le dijo Amora a Fuya –esa tonta pulsera que me puse, jamás pensé que la fuera a arañar así. –Por supuesto que tuvo que ocultar lo que hizo. Herir a Nari, aunque fuera algo leve, disgustaría a Thor.

–Fue un accidente Lady Amora y Nari no se lo tiene en cuenta –le dijo ella.

Amora sonrió agradeciendo sus palabras y le devolvió la niña. No, por supuesto que Nari ni siquiera se lo tomaría en cuenta, además no era que necesitara su sangre del diario, con lo poco que obtuvo de ella bastaba para hechizar a Thor por semanas. El rey se despidió de sus hijos y los dejaron a solas nuevamente. La rubia le rellenó nuevamente la copa de vino y se la acercó.

–Bebamos, la noche es joven.

.

.

Había viajado apenas deteniéndose lo necesario para no reventar a Harod. Al arribar a Enya supo bien a bien que día vivía pues la ciudad estaba iluminada para festejar el día de Naira Anar, el decaimiento del sol, Høstblót. En el palacio del rey; Loki se encontró con que lo esperaban un montón de cartas de Thor y de Ari, principalmente; y un mensajero de viva voz. La visir le explicó que llevaba días aguardando su regreso. Embla lo hizo pasar a la habitación mientras Loki repasaba su correspondencia rápidamente. Por las fechas en las cartas notó que tanto Ari como Thor habían dejado de escribirle hacia un mes.

–Mi señor, soy Tristán, de los einheriar de Valaskialf. Me envían el capitán Ertan y Ari. Llevo varias semanas buscándolo. Me enviaron al observatorio y ahí los istyar no supieron o no quisieron decirme su paradero. Lo esperé en la capital del reino del este pues fui expulsado del observatorio y finalmente, Lady Niriel me dijo que usted volvería directamente aquí y es aquí donde lo he esperado. Tengo un mensaje de viva voz.

–Dímelo.

–Ari fue abatido por un grupo de bandidos. Se encuentra bien pero confinado a las casas de curación. Le manda decir que hay una conspiración para quitarle el favor del rey –Loki no se creía lo que escuchaba, no lo de que hubiera una conjura, sino lo de que pudieran quitarle el favor de Thor. –Ya tienen influencia y podrían causarle daño si demora su retorno por más tiempo. Eso es todo lo que me pidieron referirle.

–Te lo agradezco, no lo repitas a nadie.

–A nadie su majestad.

Loki dispuso que sus cosas fuesen empacadas de inmediato, e igual escribió a Lady Niriel para pedirle que le hiciera llegar los libros que había dejado en el observatorio. Envió un mensaje a Eyvindur para solicitarle audiencia. No podía irse sin hablar con él. Igual pidió a Tristán regresar a Asgard e informar que estaría de regreso en una semana. Con todas esas disposiciones se puso a leer las cartas de Thor y de Ari. Su secretario le escribía en un tono cada vez más alarmista. Thor le relataba acontecimientos de la corte, de sus hijos y de su madre; aunque sus últimas misivas lo urgían a regresar.

–Ya estoy en camino –respondió guardándolas.

.

Hagen entró sin anunciarse, cómo quien está en sus propios aposentos, como siempre.

–¿Qué eso de que te vas? –Le inquirió tumbándose en el borde de su cama mientras Loki acomodaba sus libros.

–Regreso a mi hogar. –Le dijo al dragón.

–Esperaba invitarte a beber cuando volviera del reino del sur pero veo que tendré que posponerlo.

–¿El reino del sur? ¿Eyvindur irá allá?

–No, sólo yo. Varios enanos incursionaron en nuestras tierras, mataron a los vigías y trataron de tomar la fortaleza junto al río Elivagar en la frontera sur –le contó Hagen. –Wose partió a resarcir el daño y lidiar con ellos, por algo es el señor del sur. Se llevó soldados consigo para completar sus tropas, mandó carta de que los ha rechazado pero no abatido y teme que haya más efectivos dispersos a lo largo del río. Quiere refuerzos.

–¿Qué dice la reina Thyra de esto? ¿Es una declaración de guerra? –Inquirió Loki.

–Dice que son renegados, que ella no los envió en nuestra contra. No hay forma de desmentir sus palabras si son un engaño. Aunque con ello desampara a este grupo de su protección y nos autoriza a luchar con ellos sin que haya ofensa entre reinos. Lord Teros no puede descuidar su vigía de Menelmakar; así que iré yo. Me llevaré una compañía de doscientos jinetes, aunque le he dicho a Eyvindur que me basto solo.

–Pensé que nunca te separarías de él, como eres su guardián.

–Ese puesto ahora es de Elemmíre –dijo Hagen y puso semblante de que había comido algo en mal estado. –Ya no le soy útil aquí y además estoy aburrido.

–¿Aburrido? Así que en vez de revolver las sábanas de las damas de la corte prefieres luchar con enanos. ¿Qué harán sin ti Fania, Alduya, Finduilas y las demás?

–Tendrán que arreglárselas sin mi gallarda presencia. Además… Finduilas y yo…– Hagen se mostró incómodo por primera vez desde que Loki lo conociera. –¿Crees que Finduilas se parece a Eyvindur? Si la ves de espaldas y como tienen el cabello del mismo tono y casi del mismo largo… –Loki soltó una carcajada.

–¿Es que nunca lo habías notado? Es claro que se parecen. ¿Cómo caíste en cuenta? ¿En la cama? –Hagen se mostró muy ofendido. –Por Siofua, por favor, dime que la tenías de espaldas a ti y te dio por imaginarte que era Eyvindur. –El dragón le lanzó una mirada resentida. Loki volvió a carcajearse. –¿Cómo es que entonces te aburres con ella? Ponla de frente a ti para que sea Finduilas y dale la vuelta cuando quieras yacer con Eyvindur.

–Serás hijo de troll. Anda, mófate de mí. No pude seguir con ella luego de percatarme de esto. Y las otras igual me tienen cansado, ¿por qué no son más sensuales? Por eso es que necesito salir del palacio, aquí siento que me ahogo. –Loki no dijo nada. Aunque se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Hagen percatarse de que estaba huyendo de Eyvindur.

Tomó otro libro, su "Breve tratado sobre los fundamentos del uso de la magia", de entre sus hojas se cayó un trozo de pergamino. Loki lo levantó y vio las manos de Hërin y de Nari. Aquella vieja carta que le habían enviado, no podía demorarse más.

.

.

Thor se despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose relajado y feliz. Se vio con Amora para entrenar juntos, desayunó con su familia, atendió algunos peticionarios en su despacho y por la tarde se fue a una reunión del concejo. Todo eso lo hizo con la permanente sensación de que cualquier cosa era posible. Pensó en las palabras de Lady Amora gran parte del día.

Encontró la sesión del concejo tediosa, hablaron acerca del nuevo y viejo muelles de la ciudad y de la restructuración en los permisos de embarcación. Ya era tarde cuando lo abordaron una vez más con el asunto de los derechos de los alfh, no una votación pero si una disertación en la que Harma y Ragnheidur se fueron intercambiando para decir porque aceptar extranjeros era nocivo para Asgard. Eso arruinó su buena disposición. Thor los escuchó en silencio, con el rostro crispado por el tono de letrados que habían adquirido, fue obvio para todos que no le gustaba lo que estaban diciéndole. Thor aguardó en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

–Ya conoce los motivos por los cuáles presentamos este discurso –dijo Harma. Encima lo habían hecho panfleto para que pudiera distribuirse en las calles de la ciudad y ser conocido por todos.

–Desde luego –aceptó Thor –el motivo es que no tienen nada que hacer aparte de importunarme –les soltó sin sentir culpa por ello. Sif y Faida lo miraron asombradas. Tomó el mentado panfleto que Harma le había extendido, lo rompió en dos y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Se puso en pie y fue el primero en salir de la sala, las voces de discordia y enojo se encendieron tras él.

Entró en su habitación. No la propia sino la que compartía con Loki, la cual seguía usando para dormir por costumbre. Iba a asearse un poco antes de pasarse a ver a sus hijos. Arrojó el manto de cuero que portaba sobre una silla y cuando se giró vio a Loki sentado en el borde de la cama.

Se quedó de piedra. Lo había añorado casi hasta el desespero para luego acostumbrarse a su ausencia y a su silencio. Y ahora de repente estaba ahí, con sus ropas de elfo todavía puestas, mirándolo con tanta añoranza que Thor pensó que estaba soñando.

–No, no estás soñando –hasta su voz le sonó poco familiar pero ya se le aceleraba el corazón, conforme Loki le hablaba. –No es una ilusión, ni un hechizo, he vuelto.

–Nadie me dijo –balbuceó Thor sin acercarse.

–Quería sorprenderte, así como tú me sorprendiste en Svartálfheim, por tu semblante veo que lo he conseguido. –El dios del trueno por fin pudo avanzar hacia él casi con cautela. Thor lo tomó del cuello, ese gesto suyo, y lo miró sonriente. –Quizás no vuelva a hacerlo nunca más, si me hubiera hecho anunciar antes ahora mismo estarías hecho a la idea y quizás ya me habrías besado.

Thor se inclinó a por sus labios como su dios del engaño le pedía y cuando lo probó sintió como si una capa de hielo se le derritiese en torno al corazón, como si un encantamiento se rompiera. Lo estrechó hasta que sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

–Quítate la ropa –lo urgió Thor, Loki sonrió y levantó una mano, –no, hazlo sin magia –lo atajó Thor, quien por su parte se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama para mirar a su antojo. Loki enarcó una ceja. Sonrió algo taimado.

Se apartó y empezó a quitarse la ropa de elfo mostrando su espalda a Thor. Se deshizo de los pantalones y la ropa interior despacio; podía sentir los ojos de Thor fijos en él sobre todo cuando se agachó para apartar aquella prenda. Se quedó en donde estaba teniendo cuidado de darle la espalda en todo momento. Escuchó sus pasos acercándose y se quedó muy quieto. Cuando los brazos de Thor lo rodearon no reprimió una sonrisa. Sintió a Thor pegado a él piel contra piel. Se sorprendió un poco y se giró.

–¿En qué momento te desnudaste? –Thor se rió, una risa algo burlona, agarró a Loki y lo izó con facilidad.

–Los elfos te mataban de hambre, te recordaba menos ligero –lo tumbó en su cama con facilidad.

–Esperaba unos cuantos halagos luego de mi larga ausencia.

–¡Ah! Tú larga ausencia. Mencionarla no hará que te ganes esos halagos que quieres.

–¿Me reprochas?

–Sí. Y esta vez no seré tan necio como en Jötunheim, ofréceme resarcirme para que pueda tomarte la palabra.

–No –se atrevió a desafiarlo Loki.

–¿No?

–Oblígame a compensarte. –Thor soltó una risa y negó.

–Nadie me provoca como tú –le susurró antes de sumergirse en un beso breve. Loki empezó a sentir la piel ansiosa por el tacto de Thor, conforme su lengua se deslizaba sobre la suya. –Sin duda la distancia te ha afectado Loki, parece que no recuerdas lo que mis manos pueden hacerte.

Thor hizo eso que él sabía. Tocarlo despacio y tortuoso, besarle cada recoveco y cada pliegue, susurrarle las palabras precisas y dejarlo sentir su hombría enhiesta pero sin penetrarlo. Convertirlo en puro anhelo y fuego hasta que Loki se encontró suplicando por ser tomado.

–¿Cómo era ese mote élfico que me pusiste? –Inquirió Thor mordiéndole las clavículas a Loki. –Ese que iba: bestia en celo.

–¿Anarinya? –Inquirió Loki, frotando su cuerpo contra el de Thor.

–Me sigue sonando a "mi sol". –Significaba "mi sol", pero Loki no pudo aclarárselo. Thor lo tumbó bajo él sujetándole las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, le acercó su mano a Loki para que chupara sus dedos. Su dios del engaño se tomó su tiempo, lamiendo lento y chupándole los dedos con fuerza. –Después quiero que me comas –le dijo Thor observando aquellos gestos lascivos.

Cuando decidió que era suficiente, le metió los dedos a Loki, dos a la vez. El ojiverde gimió y su cuerpo se tensó con una sacudida, pero Thor lo retuvo en su sitio hundiendo sus muñecas contra la cama con su mano izquierda. Lo folló con su otra mano sin perder tiempo, doblando sus dedos dentro de Loki. Su esposo contraía el abdomen y jadeaba, con el rostro sonrojado. Thor sintió como la estrecha hendidura de Loki se dilataba engullendo sus dedos con mayor facilidad.

No demoró ni un instante más, retiró su mano y acercó su miembro que ya goteaba; apoyó la punta y dejó ir sus caderas. Loki separó las piernas ampliamente dándole espacio. Thor gimió y apretó los ojos sintiendo como su gruesa columna se iba abriendo paso.

–Duele –murmuró Loki.

Thor fue más despacio pero no desistió, haciendo fuerza hasta tocar fondo. Cuando lo logró siguió sin soltar a su dios del engaño y embistió un par de veces como probando. Loki asintió y Thor acometió profundo haciendo que Loki sintiera que le llegaba casi a las costillas. Sacándole gemidos escandalosos y dejándolo sin aire. Se lo hizo así torturándolo con ritmo lento hasta hacerlo desesperar.

–Más rápido –le rogó Loki sintiendo que quería y que debía recibir caricias más salvajes que aliviaran las llamas que lo consumían. –Tú sabes cómo, dámelo. –La sonrisa en el semblante de Thor fue casi de victoria pero Loki no se atrevió a replicarle. Thor le soltó las manos y lo agarró de las caderas, lo izó sobre sus rodillas buscando el ángulo perfecto, hundiéndose aún lento hasta dar con aquel punto dentro de Loki que lo hizo gritar y arquearse. Su dios del engaño le pareció la criatura más asombrosa del universo, al ver la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba conforme respiraba profundo, la boca rosada entreabierta en paroxismo, su miembro duro entre sus piernas, agitándose al ritmo que Thor lo embestía, sus manos asiendo los brazos de Thor. Se lo hizo cómo Loki se lo pedía. Ninguno de los dos pudo resistir por mucho la ondulante cópula que volvió a unirlos. Loki se diluyó en el limbo de la satisfacción. Thor lo soltó al verlo sucumbir, lo besó probando su aliento y terminó en su interior. Le mordió los labios gozando de marcarlo como suyo.

Loki estaba aturdido por el orgasmo, desecho entre los brazos de Thor. Sintió que el rubio se movía y lo soltaba suavemente. Lo vio ponerse de pie y buscar su ropa.

–¿A dónde vas? –Inquirió al verlo vestirse.

–A cenar, y tú deberías ir dónde nuestro hijo, seguramente está por dormirse, si te demoras te perderás de saludarlo hasta mañana. –Loki asintió, Thor tenía razón. Juntó fuerza de voluntad y dejó la cama, hizo lo mismo que el dios del trueno, y recogió su ropa de elfo para vestirse con ella. Sentía como si aún tuviera el miembro de Thor hundido en su cuerpo. –Te veré en un par de horas, para dormir juntos –lo último le salió al dios del trueno con tono de genuina emoción. Loki bufó y rodó los ojos pero la idea igual le fascinaba.

.

–¡Papá! –Gritó Hërin. Ásta ya lo había metido en la cama pero el pequeño se bajó y corrió hacia Loki. El hechicero lo alzó al vuelo antes de abrazarlo. –¿Dónde estabas?

Su hijo había crecido un palmo durante su ausencia, hablaba de manera sumamente entendible. Loki sintió que la culpa que se suponía que no tenía, se hacía presente.

–Estudiando magia.

–¡Magia! –Dijo Hërin y se cubrió la boca con las manos de forma exagerada. –Papá Thor –hasta podía decir ya el nombre de Thor sin aquel toque infantil que Loki recordaba –dijo que te fuiste muy muy muy lejos.

–Me fui pero he regresado a verlos, a ti, a Thor y a Nari.

–¡Nari! –La pequeña ya dormía. Hërin pataleó para bajarse de los brazos de Loki y corrió a despertarla. –¡NARI! –Le pegó un grito que la sobresaltó. A la pequeña vanir no le hizo nada de gracia. Fuya corrió a calmarla. Hërin no lo permitió hasta que le hubo mostrado a Loki a la niña. –Mira, mira, es papá, papá –canturreaba corriendo alrededor de Nari. Loki la besó y la abrazó para que Hërin se diera por satisfecho de su reencuentro.

Después de eso su hijo quiso mostrarle sus juguetes, los que le habían regalado en el día de su nombre. Le enseñó un caballo de madera que se mecía, Hërin se montó con agilidad y le enseñó a Loki que sabía cabalgar.

–Te extrañó mucho –le dijo Ásta parándose a su lado mientras Fuya intentaba volver a dormir a Nari.

–¿Eso es un reproche? –Inquirió Loki mientras Hërin sacaba sus soldaditos jötun.

–¿Así sonó? –Repuso Ásta.

–Papá, mira, jötun –le fue pasando varios de ellos. –Pon aquí –le fue explicando como quería que los alineara para hacerlos marchar.

Hërin lo retuvo consigo casi hasta la medianoche cuando por fin se quedó dormido agotado.

.

Loki volvió a su habitación. Los pajes de la librea de la reina lo miraron como quien mira a una aparición. Embla seguía en Svartálfheim, la había hecho quedarse para ocuparse de sus posesiones, no le importó dejarla atrás con todo ello.

–Haz venir a Valdis –pidió Loki a uno de los pajes. Entró en la habitación, Thor no estaba ahí, no había regresado de cenar todavía. Loki se preguntó si estaría en compañía de concejales, líderes gremiales o nobles demasiado insistentes o demasiado entretenidos. Llamaron pero quien entró no fue Valdis.

–Mi señor, soy Oysten, el nuevo mayordomo. ¿En qué manera puedo servirte? –Loki miró al hombre ante él, era mayor que Valdis y no tenía su aire de sepulturero.

–¿Dónde está Valdis? –Inquirió Loki.

–Fue destituido por su majestad Thor. –Loki hizo un gesto, parecido a los que Eyvindur hacia cuando le rendían pleitesía restándole importancia a aquello.

–Haz que me traigan la cena, y avisa a mi esposo que lo espero. –Empezaba a sentirse algo desconcertado.

La cena llegó primero que Thor. Cuando el dios del tueno llegó Loki estaba terminando de comer y bebía una copa de vino. El rubio se sentó a su lado y le quitó la copa para besarlo, antes de terminársela. El mismo Thor le sirvió más vino.

–Hërin me recibió con mucha alegría –le contó Loki tomando la copa. –No me percaté de cuanto pude extrañarlo hasta que lo vi.

–Hablando de nuestro hijo, debo contarte algo. Te envíe cartas urgiéndote a volver a mi lado; por momentos pensé en ir a por ti, pues ni siquiera Heimdall podía verte, pero trataba de apaciguarme, al pensar en que si algo te hubiese pasado, Eyvindur me enviaría un mensajero.

–Estuve incomunicado, viajando dentro de Svartálfheim. Mi maestro me llevó a lugares resguardados y secretos, dónde ni siquiera los dorados ojos de Heimdall pueden atisbar. Pero, ahora estoy aquí, así que, cuéntame, ¿qué era eso que te llevaba a rogar mi retorno?

–Un "ahora estoy aquí" no me compensa Loki. –Dijo Thor en tono algo severo.

–¿Piensas castigarme? –Thor no respondió.

–Tengo un hijo, además de Hërin. Lo descubrí hace unos meses, fue por ello que te deseaba conmigo, para que me ayudases a discernir lo que debía hacer. –Loki se quedó sin habla, Thor le tomó una mano y le acarició el dorso con el pulgar mientras le contaba acerca de cómo supo de ese vástago. Le habló de la muerte de Lilja, le contó su visita a Gladsheim. –Es muy parecido a nuestro hijo, rubio, ojos azules, rasgos similares.

–Lo que quiere decir que es muy parecido a ti. A las nornas les gusta que no tengas duda sobre la paternidad de los hijos que engendras. –Thor sonrió y lo besó brevemente, un beso depositado en un suspiro.

–Su nombre es Magni, pronto lo conocerás.

–¿Lo conoceré? –El tono de Loki fue cauteloso. –¿Quieres que te acompañe a verlo?

–Sí, pero también quiero reconocerlo como mío y traerlo a palacio. –Loki apretó los ojos.

–Thor –su tono fue de advertencia. –No puedes hacer eso.

–¿Por qué no? –Y en el tono de Thor hubo desafío. –No pienso tratarlo como si fuese un error. Él es inocente de cualquier cosa que su madre y yo hicimos; y tampoco fue él quien pidió a mi padre ocultarlo del mundo. –El dios del trueno le soltó la mano a Loki quien pareció meditar con cuidado lo que diría.

–Pienso que tienes razón –empezó Loki alcanzándole la mano de vuelta. –Un niño de tu sangre, del linaje de Bor, no puede simplemente ser ocultado y enterrado como un error. Debemos asegurarnos de que sea entrenado e instruido acorde a quien es. Creo que tu madre hizo bien en no revelar quién es su padre y que tú haz actuado con prudencia al salvaguardar el secreto. Por desgracia tu posición lo puede tornar vulnerable a las intrigas y los tejemanejes cortesanos si se sabe quién es.

–Los nobles le evitarán el escarnio. –Loki sonrió algo burlón. –Debe haber una manera. Quiero que sea parte de nuestra familia, no en un futuro inmediato, entiendo que debemos preparar a Nari y a Hërin antes de que lo conozcan. –Loki pareció reconsiderar su estrategia y atacó por otro flanco.

–Thor –el dios del trueno lo miró. –Tu padre es sabio como pocos, ¿por qué no confías en su sabiduría? Ocultó a tu hijo para evitar problemas políticos, para evitar mostrar tu deshonra. Atiéndelo, visítalo y quiérelo pero no puedes simplemente borrar de un plumazo las acciones de tu padre o desatender las razones que tuvo para actuar de esa manera.

–¿Por qué no? –Volvió a increparle Thor –tal parece que mi padre si es capaz de barrer con una mano mis acciones, ¿por qué yo no habría de hacer lo mismo con las de él? –Loki se humedeció los labios. Maldijo, si hubiera regresado antes habría impedido que Thor tomase el curso de acción que mostraba, se veía que su determinación había echado raíces.

–¿Por qué? ¿Debo explicártelo? Si fuera la forma adecuada de proceder nuestra madre lo habría traído consigo en el momento en que tu viejo amor falleció.

–No veo razones para ocultarlo, no estoy avergonzado de él, además, la sucesión está asegurada, es el primogénito pero es ilegitimo, Hërin es mi heredero.

–Me alegro que lo tengas claro –le soltó Loki con cierto sarcasmo.

–Pensé que me apoyarías como con Nari. –Loki iba a protestar. En realidad él no lo había apoyado, era Thor quien le había impuesto la niña y ahora el hechicero estaba encariñado con ella como para retractarse de tenerla cerca.

–Siempre te apoyo y tú siempre me escuchas. Escúchame ahora, hay un lugar para cada quien.

–Mi hogar es el lugar para mis hijos. Tú sabes cuánto he querido otro vástago, y ahora resulta que lo tengo. –Loki negó. Tenía perdida la batalla de antemano. Necesitaba que Thor se calmara, sembrar en él una semilla de sensatez y abordar el tema de nuevo más adelante.

–No te precipites, tan sólo piénsalo bien, no sea que causes daño a tu hijo, a Hërin y a…

–¿Y a ti? ¿Te molesta saber que alguien más me amó tanto como para darme un hijo? No tienes que temer nada.

–Eres un engreído si piensas eso –Loki se puso de pie. Había corrido de vuelta a Asgard por temor a perderlo, a verlo morir en una batalla, no podía negar que lo amaba, que le era indispensable. –No me molesta saber que tienes un hijo con alguien que está muerta, con alguien anterior a mí. Me inquieta que seas tan ingenuo para considerar siquiera en acercar ese chiquillo a tu corte. Crecerá señalado y vituperado; viendo a Hërin ser tratado como un príncipe, recibiendo el honor que su posición le garantiza y él no será nada, sino una sombra de mi hijo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? –Thor calló. –Sólo medítalo bien, reconocerlo como tuyo sería algo irreversible. –Loki mesuró su tono de voz –sólo piénsalo bien.

.

Al día siguiente Loki volvió a ataviarse como aesir. Echó de menos la holgura de sus ropas de elfo, el amanecer en Svartálfheim, y a su maestro yendo a por él para instruirlo. Estaba habituado al reino de los elfos y no pudo evitar bendecir a Naira Anar, la diosa Sol, cómo era costumbre de la hermosa raza. Thor había saltado fuera de la cama antes de que amaneciera para irse a entrenar.

Cuando el ojiverde salió de la habitación los pajes ya no lo miraban como si fuera un espejismo. Loki se fijó bien en ellos y se percató de que no reconocía a la mayoría.

–Mi señor –el mayordomo se acercó a él. –Su majestad le solicita unirse a su desayuno con sus hijos y con la reina Frigga.

La rutina del dios del trueno había cambiado en el año que Loki llevaba fuera.

– Oysten, quiero que le digas a Ari que me espere en mi despacho. Deseo hablar con él cuanto antes. –El mayordomo le replicó que el secretario estaba en las casas de curación. Loki agarró un trozo de pergamino, escribió la orden de darlo de alta de inmediato y lo firmó. –No te pedí excusas, quiero ver a Ari –reiteró. El mayordomo se perdió de vista con una reverencia.

.

En el salón principal lo aguardaba su familia. Thor iba cubierto del polvo rojizo de la arena de entrenamiento. Tenía a los niños sentados uno a cada lado y Frigga encabezaba la mesa. Cuando se les acercó la reina madre se puso de pie para abrazarlo.

–Loki, palan–ralndil, hiruva on laurëmar – le dijo ella.

–Y aquí estoy madre –le respondió Loki besándole las mejillas.

–Te extrañamos tanto, estoy segura de que tienes muchas aventuras que contarnos –el ojiverde asintió. Besó a ambos infantes y se sentó entre Hërin y Frigga. El pequeño por poco y arma una pataleta, pues se empeñó en desayunar sentado en las piernas de Loki, quien consintió sin hacerse del rogar.

Nari no pidió lo mismo pero se puso inapetente hasta que Thor le dio de comer en la boca. Frigga los miraba a ambos con una sonrisa. Loki les contó varias anécdotas acerca de Lord Aldor, de Eyvindur y de su corte. Entre frase y frase, Hërin lo interrumpía para no quedarse en la periferia, casi siempre con la misma pregunta.

–Papá, ¿fuiste a hacer magia? – Y cada vez Loki le respondía y le acariciaba el cabello.

Cuando ya habían terminado el desayuno Thor se puso de pie primero.

–Esta noche habrá un festejo por tu retorno –le dijo Thor –le pedí a Threir, quien ahora lleva la vida de palacio, que no escatime en nada, lo mejor para mi consorte. –Le dijo el dios del trueno antes de perderse de vista, aduciendo una reunión con Erwel.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó Frigga a Loki, mirándolo mientras sostenía a su hijo en brazos.

–Que estoy en casa pero a la vez no. No niego que fui feliz en el reino de los elfos –le dijo. –Madre, ¿qué te preocupa que no enuncias en voz alta? –Le preguntó contemplando su hermoso semblante.

–Loki, lo que menos desearía es causar un contratiempo en su matrimonio. Me alegra que estés aquí, estoy segura de que tu presencia solucionará todo –dijo pensativa. Hizo una seña para que las niñeras se llevaran a los pequeños a jugar a los jardines, aunque fue difícil hacer que Hërin quisiera marcharse. –Supongo que Thor ya te ha hablado del hijo de Lilja. –Loki asintió. –Cuando le conté la verdad deseaba que protegiera al infante. Pero me temo que Thor está ansioso por involucrarlo en sus vidas –dijo incluyendo a Loki, –él no sabe lo que es que los cortesanos te vituperen y te señalen –Frigga lo miró significativamente, –tú y yo enfrentamos todo ello ya siendo adultos, pero él no quiere comprender lo duro que sería para un niño. Temo que pueda lastimarlo, decepcionarse él y hacerle daño a Hërin y Nari. Hazlo entrar en razón, Loki, por favor.

Cuando a ella la acusaron de embrujar al Padre de Todo, estaba embarazada de Thor, temerosa de perderlo como había perdido a su pequeño Balder. Odín la protegió dominando a sus cortesanos y ensalzándola por encima de todos, revistiéndola de poder y asegurando el futuro de Thor. Pero sus hijos, ellos ya habían demostrado que no podían contra la iniquidad de los juegos de poder. Ella no se los reprochaba, aun debían madurar y fortalecerse como reyes que eran. Pero mientras, era mejor mantener oculto a Magni.

.

Cuando llegó a su despacho, Ari ya estaba ahí. Llevaba un brazo en un cabestrillo pero fuera de eso se veía bien.

–Mi señor –le dijo y su rostro se iluminó. Loki le sirvió una copa de vino e hizo que se sentara. Ari la tomó mostrándose sumamente honrado por el gesto. Su despacho acusaba algo de polvo que señalaba la ausencia de ambos, pero eso se arreglaría muy pronto.

–Cuéntame, ¿por qué hiciste enviar un mensajero de viva voz a por mí?

Y Ari así lo hizo. Le habló de Lady Amora, del apoyo de Ragnheidur, Harma y Erwel hacia ella. Le contó del episodio de los elfos oscuros recibiendo amnistía por parte de Thor, de la finalización del muro de la ciudad, de que Harik había regresado a palacio, de la visita del rey Hrafn a la corte. Ari habló y habló casi hasta enronquecer sin que Loki lo interrumpiera.

–¿Y Valdis?

–Lavando platos en la cocina, hizo enfadar al rey Thor, pero su encono fue alentado por Lady Amora a quien él intentaba sabotear. –Loki asintió.

–Amora le tendió una trampa y él mordió el anzuelo.

–Yo más bien diría que se tragó el sedal hasta el fondo –dijo Ari y miró su propio brazo. Loki pensó que el palacio entero había enloquecido si la rubia beldad había hecho atacar a su secretario. –Envíe un sicario tras ella –le confesó Ari y retomó su narrativa.

–Tú también te tragaste el sedal entero –dijo Loki cuando Ari finalizó aquella historia. Se quedaron en silencio mientras el hechicero meditaba. Los concejales querían volverla amante de Thor para sabotear la influencia que tenía sobre él. Y la rubia lo había hecho bien si había logrado destituir a Valdis y devolver a Harik a la corte.

La puerta se abrió, era Hërin, seguido por Ásta.

–Lamento la intromisión, pero no dejaba de llorar diciendo que te habías ido de nuevo, así que aquí nos tienes para que sus ojos puedan comprobar que no te le has escapado –dijo la niñera. Hërin corrió hasta Loki y se subió a sus piernas.

–Papá –lo abrazó con sus pequeños brazos y se rehusó a dejarlo hasta que Loki no hubo jugado con él. Mientras dibujaban juntos Ari empezó a trabajar de nuevo, a reactivar su red de informantes, a agendar a los concejales y a conseguirle a su amo informes, acerca de cómo había llevado Thor la ciudad en su ausencia.

.

A la hora de la cena Loki entró en el salón principal del palacio junto con Thor. Lo recibió música, algarabía y fasto. Casi se había olvidado de lo ruidosas que eran las celebraciones en Valaskialf. Los elfos no se desaforaban tanto, excepto por Hagen, claro.

Su madre estaba presente, al igual que todos los concejales estaban ahí, junto con los tres guerreros, lady Sif, las damas de la corte, incluida Karnilla; varios capitanes del ejército y los embajadores; otros nobles de menor abolengo y un ejército de siervos prestos a atenderlos a todos. Loki encabezaba la mesa principal con Thor a su diestra y Sif al otro lado. La valkiria lo recibió con un abrazo que Hogun, increíblemente, secundó. Fandral y Volstagg fueron menos efusivos aunque igual lo palmearon en la espalda.

–Loki, benditas sean las nornas, al fin alguien con quien sostener una conversación inteligente –le dijo Lady Faida. –Ya envíe mi secretario a hablar con el tuyo, tenemos que hacer unos ajustes al presupuesto de la remodelación de la ciudad y quisiera comentarte sobre unos impuestos para los elfos oscuros. –Loki asintió tomando nota mental de lo que Faida dijo, lo de los asuntos de gobierno, no sobre la conversación inteligente.

Sveyn, el embajador vanir, le dijo que la reina madre Hanne le enviaba saludos. Erwel fue algo frío. Ragnheidur no perdió tiempo en endilgarle varios pendientes del concejo encima. Harma en cambio hizo de avanzada para su hijo.

–Su alteza Thor le concedió regresar a la corte pero sé que eso no será definitivo sin tu beneplácito, alteza; dado que te agravió en público me parece apropiado que su disculpa igual lo sea. –Loki tuvo que hacer memoria acerca de la forma en que Harik lo había insultado. Se acordó que había asegurado que de los cinco, supuestos, hijos que Thor tendría; sólo Hërin nacería de Loki.

–Ojalá que Thor no tenga más hijos regados por el reino –pensó algo lúgubre. El arquitecto, hijo de Harma se plantó ante él con la solemnidad de un heraldo e imploró de forma nada articulada el perdón de Loki. El hechicero no se hizo rogar. Aquello era un tanto bochornoso.

Les sirvieron pescado envuelto en tocino acompañado de guisantes y cebollas asadas con pan caliente. Sopa de hongos con mantequilla, servida en platos dorados. Crema dulce de calabaza, ensalada de Nidavelir, tartas de pescado y pastel de queso y cebolla. Loki probó un poco de todo.

–Espero que todo sea de tu agrado majestad –le dijo Threir, con el tono nervioso de voz que Loki le recordaba. –Se dice que los elfos no son afectos a la comida elaborada o al vino robusto.

–No, no lo son –confirmó Loki. Ella le hizo conversación sobre el reino y Loki se la dio. Thor le acariciaba una rodilla por debajo de la mesa. Y todas las advertencias de Ari le parecieron casi risibles.

Luego de la cena hubo una breve función de actores que interpretaron una sátira sobre una dama y su cornudo marido. Eran vanir y sacaron varias carcajadas a su audiencia.

Volstagg hizo el brindis en honor del regreso de Loki. Tras ello llegó más comida y nuevas frascas de vino. En medio de todo eso fue el turno de Hagbard de abordarlo. Héroïque acababa de pedirle a Thor que bailara con ella, mientras que Amora hizo lo mismo con Fandral. Mientras su esposo estaba distraído el robusto gobernador de Nidavelir ocupó el puesto del rey.

–Te felicito por tu sentido de la oportunidad, no sabes lo que se cocina en el concejo.

–¿Una amante real? –Dijo Loki en voz baja. Las damas de la corte bailaban coordinadamente, no sólo en sus pasos sino también en su ropa, todas llevaban vestidos similares.

–Lady Amora se ha hecho espacio en brazos de tu esposo.

–Y Erwel, Harma y Ragnheidur le encomendaron la misión. Lo sé todo.

–Eso lo dudo. A pesar de que Threir tiene el cargo de llevar la vida de palacio, no hace nada sin la aprobación de Amora, esta cena que ves es obra de la beldad, no de la chiquilla alfh. Amora se ha vuelto indispensable llevando la vida de palacio y debo decirte, si me lo permites, que lo hace mejor que tú –Loki miró mal a Hagbard. –Es que organiza mejores fiestas y está más pendiente de los siervos, pero claro ella no gobierna la ciudad, no hay comparación en cuanto a las obligaciones que te requieren. –Enfatizó en ello. –El problema es que es muy querida en palacio y fuera de él. Se han ocupado de que sea vista en público con frecuencia al lado de Thor y a la plebe le gusta lo que ve. –Loki no dijo nada pero su ánimo se agrió. –Y tiene muchos patrocinadores. Erwel le paga el ajuar, Ragnheidur las fiestas y Harma el mecenazgo de sus artistas con los que ameniza y entretiene a toda la corte; pero no son los únicos. Hay líderes gremiales, capitanes y otros nobles de su parte.

–¿Los embajadores?

–Hasta donde yo sé, son neutrales; pero a Kolbyr de los enanos y a Eredlindon de los elfos nunca les has agradado. –a Loki no le sorprendió ello, se acordaba que Eredlindon había enviado su copia de la "infame majestad" a Eyvindur. –Dgeir te es leal por el asunto de los alfh y eso no ha cambiado.

–¿Y los cuatro guerreros?

–Dicen que si Sif quiere tener un mal día, le basta con topársela en la arena de entrenamiento. Y se pasa muy seguido por ahí. Thor la entrena en arquería y en el uso de la espada. Los tres guerreros, no se pierden ni una sola de sus fiestas pero no creo que tomen partido en contra tuya. Ponle un alto majestad, sácala de la cama de Thor.

–¿La cama de Thor? –El vino se le atoró a Loki y Hagbard tuvo que palmearle la espalda.

–Se dice que ya son amantes. En tu ausencia no han sino estado juntos, inclusive se han ido a Gladsheim a vacacionar, sólo ellos dos. –Loki sintió como si Hagbard acabara de clavarle una espada en el pecho.

¿Thor fornicaba con Amora? Y aun así, se había atrevido a tomarlo a él en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance de las manos. Encima de todo la había llevado a Gladsheim, ¿a conocer a su bastardo?

–Te agradezco por estar al pendiente de mis intereses Hagbard. Seguramente nombraré un embajador aesir para acudir a Svartálfheim, si tuvieras un candidato, házmelo saber.

–Gracias alteza –le dijo el gobernador. –Sabes que estoy contigo.

Loki miró a Thor. Ahora bailaba con ella. Ellos dos nunca danzaban juntos, Thor alguna vez se lo pidió durante un festejo de Ostara y Loki dijo que no porque no era su reina. Se maldijo por ello.

Loki sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban por la espalda. Se puso de pie y se encontró de frente con Karnilla quien no dudó en abrazarlo y besarle las mejillas.

–Bendita sea Berthandi que al fin me permite verte. Te tengo un regalo de bienvenida –le susurró Karnilla en norn. –Mañana estará en mis aposentos.

.

Loki se retiró temprano de aquel festejo aunque hubiera sido organizado en su honor. Se pasó por la habitación de los niños. Su hijo ya dormía al igual que Nari. Se deslizó al lado de Hërin silenciosamente, le acarició la frente mientras lo veía sonreír entre sueños. El inocente sueño de un infante. Pasó junto a Nari acomodándole la manta con que se cubría, la pequeña siempre era más friolenta que su hijo.

Se fue a sus propios aposentos pero no entró en la cama. La habitación le resultó absurdamente grande, ostentosa y vacía. Sentía que llevaba cadenas de pesar arrastrando. Estaba como aturdido, más que estar enojado con Thor o lleno de sospechas, se sentía irreal. Se dejó caer en el sillón con la mente extrañamente calmada.

La puerta se abrió y vio entrar al dios del trueno. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que sí estaba furioso, sus sentimientos simplemente estaban aletargados esperando por Thor para hacer erupción.

–Así que Magni y Amora –habló desde su sitio. Él, solía ser reservado, ideaba planes antes de atacar y se callaba lo que sentía para usarlo en el momento debido. Pero no pudo en esta ocasión, le era imposible. Pensar que Thor le había hecho el amor cuando Amora había pasado antes por sus brazos lo enfermaba al grado de que sentía tremendas ganas de apuñalar a su consorte. En vez de invocar a Laevateinn y clavársela en un pie, escogió vociferar lo que le dolía. –Qué pronto nos sustituiste.

–¿Sustituir? No entiendo que estás implicando, vine a verte pues te retiraste muy pronto y pensé que quizás querrías compañía –dijo Thor acercándosele.

–No llevo ni un día entero en tu palacio y ya me fue informado que tienes una amante. –Thor se detuvo.

–Tú sabes que eso no es cierto.

–No, no lo sé. –Loki procuró no sonar tan resentido como estaba. Thor fue a por él pero se le escabulló. –Debiste dejarme en Svartálfheim, si no te hago falta debiste dejarme en paz.

–Suficiente, no te permito que me abordes así. Lo que te hayan dicho es mentira.

–Así que Lady Amora y tú no son tan cercanos como me dijeron.

–Amora. –Thor se rió, el muy maldito se rió. –Es mi amiga, tan mi amiga como lo es Sif.

–De Sif no me dijeron que se mete en tu cama.

–Amora tampoco. Quien te haya dicho eso, quiero que lo sostenga frente a mí. Escucha lo que te digo pues no tengo intenciones de repetírtelo; desde que conocí tu piel, desde que yací contigo, no ha habido nadie más. Amora es tan mi amante como Svadilfari es el tuyo.

Loki se acordó de Hagbard diciéndole: "no permitas que digan que Svadilfari y tú son amantes". Debió hacerle caso, ahora podría refutar mejor las palabras de Thor.

–Ni siquiera he visto a Svadilfari, en cambio tú cenaste con ella anoche, entrenaron juntos esta mañana y bailaste con ella. –Thor volvió a reírse. Le dio la espalda para buscar algo de vino.

–Que pronto te has enterado de todo cuanto hago. Lo cierto es que el elfo no ha acudido a darte la bienvenida, quizás sea porque no ha podido disfrutar del regalo que le enviaste. –Thor se giró a Loki el cual pareció desconcertado. –El libro de arquitectura que le enviaste con aquellas dulces palabras. Te tiene deslumbrado sin duda. –Loki pasó saliva pero le supo a hiel. Esa tonta incompetente, Embla, había hecho llegar el libro a las manos equivocadas.

–No entiendes nada. –El rostro de Thor se deformó en un rictus cruel.

–Dime que Svadilfari no es tu amante –¿En qué momento Loki pasó a ser el acusado? –Anda, dime porqué le enviaste un presente cuando no tenías ni una palabra para mí. –Thor se le fue acercando y Loki retrocedió involuntariamente.

–Tú bien lo dijiste, Svadilfari es tan mi amante como Amora es la tuya. –Thor lo atrapó tan rápido que al ojiverde no le dio tiempo de deshacerse en una ilusión.

–Si te atreves a traicionarme lo haré trizas –le dijo en un tono bajo más amenazante que las palabras dichas. Agarró a Loki por la cintura y lo pegó a él.

–Suéltame.

–¿Qué clase de infame piensas que soy? Cuando me sentí arder de deseo fui en tú búsqueda, cuando necesité de ti te escribí, cuando te vi llegar te amé. ¿Crees que sería capaz de todo eso si tuviera un amante? –Mientras le decía aquellas cosas lo iba empujando consigo a la cama.

–Deshazte de ella entonces. Exíliala de la corte. –Thor se detuvo y lo soltó.

–Sea, lo haré si me juras dejar de ver a tu amigo. –Loki pensó en Karnilla diciéndole que le tenía un regalo al día siguiente, estaba seguro de que sería Svadilfari. Quería verlo, comprobar si llevaba el anillo de Malekith en la mano, hablarle del puerto de Bain y preguntarle tantas cosas sobre Hrimthurs y Larus. –¿Estás pensando en si debes mentirme? O ¿estás pensando en la forma de retorcer mis palabras hasta que no signifiquen lo que significan? –Thor lo soltó.

–¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntó Loki viéndolo ir a la puerta pero el rubio lo ignoró y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Loki estaba desconcertado. Esperaba que ante su acusación Thor se mostrase indignado, eso sí, pero también compungido por haberle hecho daño. Esperaba que pidiera disculpas porque su comportamiento hubiera dado pie a cualquier duda y que hiciera venir de inmediato a los einheriar para que sacasen a Amora de Valaskialf, al son de "lo que sea que tú desees mi muy amado".

Se puso ropa holgada para dormir, cavilando negros pensamientos y agarró un libro. No tenía sueño pero tampoco pudo concentrarse en lo que sentía. Por su cabeza rondaba la imagen de Thor y Amora bailando juntos. Eso que Thor había dicho acerca de despedazar a Svadilfari si Loki lo traicionaba con él, era algo que Loki también quería decirle:

–La destruiré –eso debió decirle a Thor para que lo llevase claro. –Eres mío Thor, no compartiré tu afecto con ella, ni con tu bastardo, ni con nadie. Eres mío. Quiero que pienses sólo en mí, que me desees sólo a mí y que me consientas, que hagas todo lo que te pido. Yo te amaré a cambio, te ayudaré en tus proyectos aunque no crea en ellos, voy a estar contigo y te salvaré de cualquier mal. Seré tu escudo pero tú serás mi espada.

Estaba pensando en todo eso cuando Thor volvió a entrar a la habitación. Loki no le dijo ni una sola palabra, es más, siguió pretendiendo que leía como si no lo hubiera notado. El dios del trueno tampoco le habló, en cambio se puso a desvestirse. Loki alcanzó a mirar el cuerpo de su esposo conforme se iba revelando, por encima de las páginas de su libro. Cuando notó que Thor estaba completamente desnudo y que se giraba a él, volvió a hundir la nariz en su libro. La mano del dios del trueno le atajó aquel ejemplar y lo lanzó lejos antes de agarrar a Loki de la mano y alzarlo del sillón.

–¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Loki procurando destilar indignación en cada sílaba.

–Dejamos algo pendiente, ¿recuerdas? –Su desconcierto no tuvo límites, ni siquiera tuvo palabras para expresarlo. Thor le dio un beso rabioso mordiéndole los labios, mientras sus manos buscaban zafarle la ropa que llevaba encima. Loki le agarró los brazos tratando de frenarlo. –Quiero que me quites el enojo que tengo –habló Thor alzándolo en vilo para llevarlo a su cama.

–¿Y a mí quien me lo quitará? Si te follas a Amora no te atrevas a tocarme.

–Entonces sí que voy a tocarte y te voy a tomar como se me dé la gana pues yo no follo ni con ella ni con nadie. ¿Está claro? –Loki trató de pensar en una forma elegante de decir "vete al infierno".

–Vete al infierno –al final no la halló. Se sentó sobre las sábanas con la ropa desarreglada. –No soy tu juguete.

Thor lo miraba, ojos de lobo hambriento, tan oscuros que por un momento Loki se sintió intimidado.

–¿Sabes? Amado mío, he aprendido algo sobre ti. A veces hay que acorralarte para obtener algo de ti. Anoche cuando te pedí compensación dijiste "oblígame"; así lo hice, y te corriste conmigo en tu interior. –Loki sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y su hombría que empezaba a despertarse. Thor estaba prácticamente sobre él, alcanzándole un tobillo y luego la cadera. Agarrando su ropa sin que Loki se moviera para zafarse. –No te dejaré rechazarme –siguió mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado, antes de acercar sus labios a los de Loki casi con dulzura. –Lo que estoy por hacerte va a gustarte.

Loki soltó una carcajada. ¿Amora iba a quitarle el amor de Thor? Estaba por verse. Thor lo necesitaba, a Loki y a nadie más. Se lo hicieron con fuerza y con brusquedad.

Loki le clavó las uñas en los hombros a Thor y le trazó el cuello con pequeñas mordidas que dejarían marcas visibles al día siguiente. Thor suspiraba con auténtico deleite mostrándole una faceta nueva a su amado. Cuando Thor se vio libre se abalanzó sobre Loki, le succionó y le pellizcó los pezones a su dios del engaño una y otra vez hasta irritárselos y obligarle a suplicar que se detuviera.

Thor se sentó en el colchón y haló a Loki acercando su boca hasta su falo hinchado. Algo que había deseado innumerables veces durante su ausencia. Su dios del engaño le hizo la felación tal como a Thor le fascinaba, lo hizo estremecerse y olvidarse de todo con su suave lengua, sus labios y la cálida humedad de su garganta. Se dejó hacer simplemente sintiendo, estaba a punto murmurando el nombre de Loki, hundiendo sus dedos en sus negros cabellos para incitarlo a seguir el ritmo que necesitaba, estaba cerca, podía sentir su miembro palpitando cerca del clímax, estaba por derramarse cuando su tramposo consorte le apretó la bulbosa cabeza con los labios, lo hizo con fuerza cortándole el orgasmo y dejándolo dolorido.

–¡Serás! –Thor se incorporó para agarrarlo y acoplarse, pero el hechicero no se dejó someter debajo suyo como pretendía, batallaron entre las sábanas por ver quien terminaba arriba, en medio de risas burlonas de Loki. Al final Loki se le montó encima poniéndose en cuclillas. Thor no se quejó por eso, se sujetó a si mismo dejando que Loki se dejase caer de a poco en su hombría, hundiéndose profundo y sin pausa. No estaba bien dilatado y les dolió a los dos, pero no por eso se frenaron; encontrando placer en ese dolor que compartían. Gimieron juntos cuando Loki se impulsó sobre Thor dándoselo en embestidas rápidas y cortas. Follando al dios del trueno a la vez que lo retaba a contenerse. Thor se sentía al borde del delirio.

–Estoy cerca –gimió Loki. –Resiste –lo urgió.

Thor hizo lo que le pedía mordiéndose los labios, luchando por contenerse. Al final, no pudo más y se corrió con un gemido agónico. Loki lo sintió llenando sus entrañas con su semilla, se estremeció y culminó, pero no con chorro violento sino como lava descendiendo de un volcán.

Y Loki se apagó entre sus brazos.

.

Despertó sin saber dónde se encontraba. Se preguntó si estaba bajo el templo de Isil, o en Enya, o en su habitación del observatorio o tal vez en el claro de un bosque acampando con Lord Aldor. Parpadeó unos segundos de más vislumbrando el tejado blanco con ornamentación dorada para saber que estaba en Valaskialf. Loki palpó el lugar a su lado, estaba frío y Thor no se encontraba ahí. ¿Se habría ido ya a entrenar? ¿Estaría Amora con él en la arena de combate?

A pesar de lo sucedido en la noche anterior, y de que yacer juntos sosegó el pensamiento infausto de que Thor era suyo; aquella mañana, Loki no lo sintió así. Ni tampoco se sintió de él. Le pareció que la situación y hasta ellos mismos eran irreales y aguardó porque Thor entrara tal vez de la ducha, con una mirada limpia y un beso en los hombros para saludarlo. Observó el sol colándose por la ventana. Se enderezó y se miró la piel, la tenía enrojecida y la sintió muy sensible en varios lugares. Thor había sido rudo la noche anterior con sus labios.

No tenía sentido esperar por alguien que no acudiría. Se estiró como si fuese un felino y salió de la cama, mientras se alistaba no pudo evitar hacer algo por inercia, orar a la diosa Sol.

–Naira Anar… –murmuró como solían hacer los elfos de luz.

.

Se encontró con Frigga en el desayuno; su madre le ayudaba a Nari a chupar uvas y destrozar galletas. Loki le dio un beso a ella y después a Hërin, que saltó a sus piernas de inmediato. Thor no se encontraba presente. El que si estaba ahí, era Oysten.

–¿Dónde se encuentra mi esposo? –Le preguntó.

–Atendiendo una petición. Hubo un problema con un líder gremial que se excedió en el cobro de las cuotas, sus propios agremiados casi lo linchan y lo han traído a rastras para que sea el rey quién lo juzgue. Dijo que lo haría de inmediato antes de que lo que sentenciara fuera un cadáver. –Le informó.

Loki le hizo una seña de que se retirara. En el pasado Loki habría sido de los primeros en enterarse, para ese tipo de asuntos Thor solía llamarlo para consultarlo o para informarle, si es que no para que lo resolviera él. No supo si pensar que el rubio ahora seguía solo su propio criterio o si ya no lo necesitaba.

–¿Hablaste con Thor acerca del sobrino de Leidolf? –Le preguntó Frigga.

–Lo hice pero no quiso escucharme. –La reina compuso un gesto serio, a ella tampoco la había escuchado. –Espero poder hacerlo nuevamente cuando se tranquilice un poco al respecto.

–Empiezo a intuir que no lo hará. Los hombres del linaje de Bor se conocen por ser testarudos y necios, incansables sin comprender cuándo rendirse, a veces inclusive déspotas y salvajes. En Asgard a las personas que son así se les dice que tienen sangre de cuervo. Bor la tenía.

–¿Sangre de cuervo? –Loki había leído el término de pasada alguna vez. –¿Y Odín?

–Decían que él no, porque Cul la había heredado por completo. –Loki le creyó, jamás había leído algo halagador acerca del hijo mayor de Bor. –Cuando Thor nació, hubo quienes temieron que él la tuviera, porque se parece mucho a su abuelo.

–Pero él no es así –negó Loki.

–Pero lo fue –contó Frigga. –Hace tiempo, Odín se lo llevó a una contienda oriente de Harokim donde está la entrada a Midgard. Había mercenarios aprovechando aquella brecha en nuestro reino que se dedicaban al pillaje. Thor entonces era joven e imprudente, ya se estaba abriendo camino como uno de los mejores guerreros de los nueve mundos y era soberbio, esa cualidad lo encegueció en la batalla. Los mercenarios enviaron un campeón que los representase y Thor, se empecinó en responder al desafío. Venció a su adversario, con crueldad, lo hizo jirones y le cortó los miembros, dejándolo morir desangrado y con deshonra, Starkag tuvo que rematarlo. Los mercenarios se desbandaron y tuvieron que perseguirlos, Thor los cazó embebido en el poder de quitar vidas; hasta que mi amado se vio obligado a ponerle un alto. Odín hizo que Hibald y Starkag, quienes habían visto todo, callaran y obligaran a sus hombres a hacer lo mismo. Mi amado no podía permitir que se supiera en el reino que Thor era parecido a Cul.

–Pero lo he visto pelear y jamás se ha mostrado así.

–Es por el Mjölnir. El martillo te pide cierta nobleza en tu interior para dejarse ser esgrimido. Si Thor lo quería no podía comportarse de tal manera, y el Mjölnir lo desdeñó un par de veces antes de dejarse levantar por él. –Loki acarició la cabeza de Hërin, preguntándose si debía preocuparse porque su hijo pudiera desarrollar aquello pero antes de que esa preocupación anidara en su cabeza. Frigga lo alcanzó de una mano. –Entonces Thor cambió y enterró dentro de él esos instintos deleznables. Hace tiempo que al mirarlo no me preocupaba que fuera impulsivo, pero últimamente siento que se permite perseguir lo que desea sin frenarse a pensar las consecuencias. Yo sé que tú también has mirado la oscuridad en sus ojos.

Loki reaccionó. Esa sombra que lo devoraba, si la había visto pero usualmente se iba después de que yacían juntos. Pero no había sido en esa ocasión, la noche anterior, luego de que terminasen, cuando Thor lo abrazó su mirada seguía hambrienta de algo que no era él, algo que Loki no podía llenar.

Thor entró abruptamente en el comedor, se dejó caer encima de su silla con un suspiro pesado. Aún llevaba la armadura de entrenamiento. Tomó a Nari entre sus brazos con la frase de "mi pequeña princesa" y la bebé gorgoteó de felicidad. Loki notó que las marcas en el cuello de su esposo eran bien visibles a pesar de su indumentaria, para eso lo había hecho, aunque esa mañana lo encontró más bien fútil. La mano de Thor le acarició una rodilla por debajo de la mesa.

El hechicero atrapó esa mano juguetona. Frigga se levantó diciendo que iría a despedirse de Idûnne y le recomendó a Thor que hiciera lo mismo en cuanto terminara su desayuno.

–Tal vez podríamos volver a la cama –le dijo Thor cuando la reina se marchó.

Loki se rió, encontró gracioso el deseo de Thor pero también le notó sus ojos oscurecidos por esa sombra, parecían también decir: Sí, soy capaz de hacerte mucho daño.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

PST: Durante el mes de abril y quizás un poco mayo actualizaremos quincenalmente porque Cuencas tiene horas extras en su trabajo y yo también tengo varios deberes ineludibles en el mío. Así que gracias por su atención :3

.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN.

.

CAPÍTULO XVIII

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros al imperio DISNEY pero no nos quejaríamos si nos pagaran por esto. Ja.

¿En jueves, dirán? Pues sí. Lo que pasa es lo siguiente: planeamos que en dos capítulos la segunda parte del fic quedaría finiquitada pero en aras de que la historia no se viera apresurada ni eliminar escenas que después pudieran afectar la tercera parte… pues terminamos con un capítulo del doble de lo que usualmente hacemos (o sea uno de 57 páginas) y nos dijimos: O lo resumimos todo o hacemos dos, y decidimos hacer dos. Pero en vez de lanzar uno ahora y el otro dentro de quince días (si, continuaremos actualizando así por el momento) Decidimos lanzar los dos más o menos simultáneos. Uno hoy y otro, este sábado.

Les agradecemos por los review, sus comentarios nos alegraron mucho y como siempre son de gran ayuda. ¡Gracias!

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, M, lemon, MeanThor, Amora.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XVIII:

Svadilfari aguardaba pacientemente mientras leía uno de los libros de Karnilla. Su amiga le había enviado mensaje contándole que Loki había regresado e invitándolo a reunirse; y claro él no pudo decir que no. El muro de la ciudad estaba terminado y su flota se había quedado sin ningún trabajo importante que hacer. Realizaban reparaciones y obras particulares pero empezaban a resentir la falta de un patrocinador importante. Aun así, ese día estaba resuelto a no pedirle a Loki que lo ayudara. Quería, tal como era la intención de Karnilla, simplemente darle la bienvenida. El ojiverde casi no le había escrito mientras estaba en el reino de los elfos, ni a él ni a la norn. Svadilfari se sentía olvidado.

Sus amigos hicieron su entrada juntos. El elfo oscuro se levantó y Loki le tendió las manos. Svadilfari nunca buscaba tocarlo aunque un par de veces había alcanzado a rozar sus negros cabellos. Temía meterse en un problema si los veían tomados del brazo o así. Pero delante de Karnilla aceptó la oportunidad que se le daba estrechándole las manos a su amigo.

–Bienvenido –le dijo el elfo. Karnilla sirvió vino y propuso un brindis.

–¿Qué tal tu estancia en Svartálfheim? –Inquirió la bruja norn. –¿Y tú maestro? ¿Cómo está ese viejo cascarrabias? –Cuando Karnilla estudió con los istyar, Lord Aldor se había negado a ser su mentor, debido a su indisciplina; y la había dejado en manos de Lady Niriel; quien hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Loki sonrió y empezó a relatarles. Había tenido varias aventuras, aprendido cosas secretas y otras que les presumió abiertamente, aparentemente se lo había pasado mejor que en toda su vida. Karnilla conocía el observatorio y a varios de los istyar así que intercalaba comentarios a la narrativa de Loki.

–Lady Maika y Lord Belfrast tenían un romance –dijo la norn y Loki se sorprendió mucho. Él no había notado ni atisbo de una relación entre esos dos sabios. –Y Lord Aldor estaba enamorado de la reina. –El ojiverde soltó una carcajada.

–¿A qué dices que te envió tu abuela a Svartálfheim?

–A aprender los fundamentos de la magia –respondió Karnilla y sus amigos se desternillaron de risa.

Los dos satisficieron el ego de Loki cuando él les contó que lo habían considerado para ser el sexto istyar. Svadilfari se puso de pie abruptamente y Karnilla puso un semblante tan sorprendido que era hasta cierto punto cómico.

–¡UN ISTYAR! –Gritó la norn. –Un istyar, por el alma de mi abuela y todas las brujas. Loki es increíble, felicitaciones.

–Siempre supe que eras talentoso pero esto… supera cualquier cosa que hubiese esperado. Serás un poderoso hechicero, el más poderoso de todos –se atrevió a decir Svadilfari y no lo dijo por adulación, se veía algo pálido pensando en la perspectiva.

–Aún no he aceptado. Y sinceramente no creo hacerlo, la vida de un istyar es incompatible con la vida del rey de Asgard.

El exabrupto de júbilo se apagó.

El elfo oscuro y la norn musitaron cosas sobre la importancia de gobernar, aunque Loki bien sabía que a los dos esos menesteres los tenían sin cuidado. Karnilla abrió la boca seguramente para decirle que estaba equivocado pero el ojiverde no la dejó hablar. Cambió el tema empezando a narrarles sobre el puerto de Bain. Había prometido a Lord Aldor no revelar el secreto pero Svadilfari ya lo sabía y Karnilla era de suma confianza.

–Jamás me contaste de ese lugar –le reprochó Loki al elfo oscuro, luego de explicarle brevemente a Karnilla el misterio de ese poblado. –Ni que tu padre era amigo de Lord Aldor.

–Mi raza guarda secretos, los secretos nos protegen. –Respondió Svadilfari y se ajustó el anillo en la mano derecha. Loki no pasó por alto el gesto.

–Cómo sea, en ese lugar hay una bruja norn. Te han robado el título –Karnilla no cayó en la pulla.

–¿Sabes cuántas norn son brujas? No me quita el sueño que haya más de una como yo.

–Creo que ninguna es cómo tú –dijo Loki en el acto y hasta le besó una mano a su amiga con galantería. Karnilla fingió que se sonrojaba. –Esta era una adivina, Kyara del clan de Oxater. ¿Qué tan fiables son ese tipo de poderes? –Le inquirió a Karnilla.

–¿Me estás preguntando? Pero si vienes convertido en un erudito. –Loki tampoco inició querella.

–Los elfos no practican ese tipo de magia. Ellos creen en la disciplina que te conduce a encontrar el camino que Ygdrasill te ha trazado –Svadilfari asintió ante sus palabras. Los elfos oscuros creían algo muy similar. –Así que necesito una norn para dar fe de la magia de otra norn. ¿Qué tan confiable sería?

–¿Una adivina? –Karnilla lo meditó mientras se terminaba su vino. Svadilfari le sirvió más. –Las profecías son peligrosas pues generan obsesión, mi consejo es que te olvides de ello.

–No te he dicho lo que vi.

–Ni quiero, no se lo digas a nadie.

–Tú me mostraste el futuro una vez. Cuando estaba gestando a Hërin.

–No, Kaarina te mostró el futuro, yo te la mostré a ella; lo que sea que hayas visto yo lo desconozco y así es como debe ser. –No esperaba que Karnilla se tomara así el asunto. Se veía incómoda hablando de ello.

–Parece que te atemorizan las profecías, pero tú eras la vidente de tu tío, el rey Gerenot.

–Yo… –La norn mostró flaqueza, algo inusual en ella. –Yo vi… Loki las profecías son incomprensibles, puede ser que se cumplan, puede ser que no. Durante la guerra de los cuatro reinos, tuve una visión de Hagen en un campo de victoria, aclamado por sus soldados, exultante de felicidad. Y se lo dije a los tres, al rey Giselher, a mi tío Gerenot y a Hagen. Cuando Gerenot murió y apareció ese enviado de Surtur a negociar el alma de mi primo y de Giselher, mi profecía los alentó a aceptar el trato. ¡Y de todos modos perdimos la guerra! –Karnilla se levantó y fue a abrir el ventanal como si necesitase aire. –¿Te das cuenta de lo que mis palabras hicieron? Lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidar lo que viste.

–No puedo hacerlo. Quiero impedir que pase.

–No es seguro que suceda. Así funciona la adivinación. Cuanto más trates de alejarte más te acercarás. Mientras más te obsesiones con ello menos lo entenderás. Ni siquiera la visión más clara da certeza del futuro.

Loki se frustró pero no insistió. Mejor hablaron de otras cosas. Loki les narró la festividad en honor de Naira Anar. Los elfos oscuros, habían sido creados por Isil, la diosa de la luna. La veneraban pero como cabía esperar no tenían festivales en su honor. Loki no pudo resistirse a contarles del templo oculto de Isil. Los dos se fascinaron con el tema y Loki desgranó todos los detalles que pudo acerca del mismo. De los libros que contenía, de la forma en que se entraba.

–La estatura de la diosa de la luna tiene el rostro cubierto por un velo.

–Dicen que bajo el velo, sus ojos tienen escleróticas negras –dijo Svadilfari.

El hechicero se sintió más a gusto narrando aquellos detalles con sus dos amigos, de lo que se había sentido el día anterior en el festejo de bienvenida. Se acordó del libro que sacó del templo de Isil, quería que Svadilfari lo tuviera, tendría que encontrar la forma de quitárselo a Thor, de preferencia sin suscitar una disputa por él.

Se terminaron cuatro botellas de vino, incluyendo una de vino norn que le habían enviado a Karnilla desde su reino, igual habían comido juntos en los aposentos de la norn. Al final, Loki dijo algo de una reunión con Lady Faida y dieron por terminada su tertulia. Era tarde. Svadilfari fue directo a su hogar, en la posada que compartía con su flota. Cuando entró Aryante salió a darle la bienvenida pegándole la bronca.

–¿Dónde estabas? Estamos en problemas –le anunció y lo haló a la habitación de su madre. En el pasillo se cruzó con dos elfas más, a las que Karnilla les daba lecciones de medicina. Svadilfari vio que llevaban algunas vendas empapadas en sangre en las manos. El efecto del vino se le pasó de golpe. Empezaba a preocuparse por Bjarni cuando ella salió apresurada.

–Hijo –lo tomó de un brazo, hablando velozmente en susurros. –Telenma los derribó, naufragaron a Alfheim pero tuvieron que huir de ahí también. El canciller Starkag autorizó a Telenma y sus guerreros a buscarlos por su reino para arrestarlos. Son diez, los repartí en las casas de varios amigos pero me quedé con este porque… porque es el más problemático.

Svadilfari entró en la habitación. Había una persona tumbada en la cama de su madre. Un elfo oscuro con el que la flota de arquitectos se había cruzado algunas veces. Tenía una horrible quemadura que le corría por los brazos y el torso, supurando un líquido blancuzco.

–¿Pudo evadir la seguridad del puerto? –El anterior jefe de puertos había sido despedido por Thor, debido a su amistad con los elfos oscuros, el nuevo era mucho más estricto.

–Llegaron en un carguero comercial, entre rollos de tela alfh. Creo que sí, pues ningún einheriar ha venido a buscarlos. Lo oculté de la mirada de Heimdall con un hechizo –dijo Bjarni. –Pero quizás eso sea peor, se podría percatar de que algo escapa a la vista y pensará en el acto que se trata de ti.

–¿Sobrevivirá? –Bjarni negó. El enfermo abrió los ojos y se fijó en el arquitecto.

–Pues claro que sobreviviré, esa perra no me pondrá en su lista de victorias –murmuró con voz febril.

Era Nulka, el mercenario.

.

Amora alcanzó a detener el impacto de la espada con la suya propia justo a tiempo. Las armas que usaban tenían hoja roma pero de todos modos el golpe dolía cuando acertaba en alguno de sus brazos. Cuando empezó a entrenar con Thor lo hizo con el propósito de poder estar con él unas horas pero el rey se había tomado en serio su instrucción y no bromeaba cuando le enseñaba algo nuevo, en este caso, el manejo de la espada. Le había dado una más corta que las que se usaban, y que inclusive podía usarse a caballo sin correr el riesgo de cortarse.

–Insisto en que las flechas y el arco son lo mío –dijo Amora. Estaba jadeando, casi exhausta.

–No puedes depender todo el tiempo de ellas, llegará un momento en que el enemigo se habrá acercado tanto que no tendrás más remedio que atacar de frente y matarlo –le explicó Thor.

Amora asintió aunque de todos modos continuó de mal humor, no por el regaño sino por aquellas marcas en el cuello del rey. Las había atisbado desde el día anterior, mucho más visibles. Sabía lo que eran, y eso la ponía totalmente celosa. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle a Thor porque le permitía a Loki estar con él, porque lo buscaba, si era claro que estaba aún enojado por su larga ausencia y que la prefería a ella como compañía.

–Porque lo ama –se respondió a sí misma. Y eso le dolió muy dentro de ella.

No es que no lo supiera en un principio. Los había visto juntos desde su llegada de Nornheim, pero prefirió olvidar aquello. Quiso pensar que se había ganado el afecto de Thor, que ella poco a poco había ido introduciéndose en su corazón y él se estaba enamorando de ella. Por supuesto que Thor sabía que ella le coqueteaba y que iba a por él, pues no era ciego pero sin darle voz a esos sentimientos podía dejarlos en el limbo. Igual que a ella.

–Si hubiera una pócima de amor… –Suspiró. Pero no la había. Nada podía asegurarte el amor de otra persona. Ella seducía con su seidh, pero no podía generar aquel sentimiento, sino sólo obsesión. Con las pócimas podía manipular y hacerse idolatrar. Tenía una, "sueño–lúcido" que combinada con sus encantamientos emulaba algo muy similar al amor; pero su efectividad dependía del carácter de su blanco, de la cantidad que le hiciera ingerir y de si quien la bebía se enamoraba de alguien. Había pensado suministrársela a Thor pero él no sólo tenía una voluntad imperiosa sino que amaba a Loki, y su "sueño–lúcido" no le haría nada, por eso mejor recurrió a la "despierta–sombra". –Que injusta es la vida.

Ella estaba en una posición en la que era una amiga en vías de ser amante, y además era complaciente con Thor. No podía decirle nada de aquellas marcas en el cuello aunque se muriera de ganas de hacerlo. Con la experiencia que había adquirido durante su vida, Amora había aprendido a vivir dos tipos de sentimientos: los que tenía y los que fingía para complacer. Podía mostrarse interesada cuando realmente estaba aburrida, dulce cuando estaba de mal humor, divertida cuando sentía tristeza y siempre dispuesta a jugar entre las sabanas cuando lo que más querría era dormir a solas.

–Amora –la llamó Thor sacándola de sus pensamientos, no era normal que ella se despistara de esa manera.

–Lo siento, creo que ayer no dormí bien. Será mejor que descanse un poco.

–Nos veremos mañana entonces –la dejó ir Thor.

El rey había dejado de cenar con ella debido a la presencia de Loki, se preguntó si él había tomado esa decisión o el hechicero se lo habría pedido. Esperaba que lo segundo porque entonces eso significaba que no quería renunciar a ella, no totalmente al menos. En cuanto llegó a sus alcobas le pidió a Snotra un té de menta y que no la molestara por el resto de la tarde segura de que nadie acudiría a verla y de que ella no saldría en la noche. Se dejó caer en la cama, triste y desconsolada. Por una vez, los sentimientos que sentía y mostraba, eran los mismos.

–No es justo, no es justo, lo quiero para mí. –Ansiaba todo lo que Loki poseía, a Thor en su lecho al despertar y al ir a dormir, la vida deslumbrante de la realeza, aunque ella no quería gobernar Asgard, y dos niños hermosos que lo esperaban y ansiaban su compañía. De pronto se enderezó en su propia cama, una idea la había sacudido de pronto. Ella podía tener todo aquello, si tenía un hijo de Thor.

Luego se rió, no escandalosamente pero si lo suficiente como para que Snotra llamara a la puerta para averiguar si estaba bien.

–Lo estoy, lo estoy –dijo mientras sentía las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. Si no podía acostarse con él, jamás podría conseguir ese futuro, si al menos Loki no estuviera, si al menos se ausentara de nuevo… si al menos no existiera.

.

Ese día al terminar su jornada de trabajo, Ari no fue al comedor de los siervos. En cambio salió de palacio, ahora, cuando hacía eso siempre portaba una espada, aunque no estaba seguro de que le valdría de algo. Había quedado para cenar con alguien en un sitio llamado Symbels. Ahí se servían cortes de carne generosos acompañados de los mejores vinos del reino, sólo superados por la cava del rey. Cuando llegó el lugar empezaba a llenarse pero halló sitio en una mesa al fondo del salón. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que Ertan llegase. No llevaba puesta su armadura de einheriar, Ari nunca lo había visto sin ella. Ertan era un sujeto bastante alto y de cuerpo nervudo, sin su uniforme parecía muy delgado y mucho más joven. Erwel por fin había convencido a su hijo de tomar aposentos dentro de los suyos propios, como todo buen noble y dejar de vivir en los cuartos de los einheriar. A pesar de eso, Ertan y Ari se veían todos los días y el secretario empezó a notar detalles que antes había pasado por alto; Ertan siempre se mostraba emocionado cuando lo veía, siempre lo saludaba casi con adoración y no pasaba ni un día en que no se pasara a cenar con él en palacio. Desde su conversación en las casas de curación el hijo de Erwel era más obvio en sus intenciones. Hasta Gellir había reparado en la preferencia que tenía por Ari, y obviamente, ya había comenzado a burlarse de ambos. Era por eso, y por todos los ojos que había en palacio, que Ertan finalmente se había decidido a pedirle cenar juntos fuera de Valaskialf.

–¿Cómo sigue tu brazo? –Le preguntó Ertan luego de que ordenaran algo.

–Bien.

–¿Cómo estás? –Ari volvió a responder lo mismo, con un monosilabismo. –¿Cómo está Loki?

–Retomando con rapidez todo su trabajo.

–¿Ya logró hacerse con el control de Asgard de nuevo? –Ari miró mal a Ertan. –Hasta Thor solía decir que el verdadero rey era Loki y no él –se explicó el capitán. –Aunque con la llegada de Lady Amora… –A Ari no le estaba sentando bien ese tópico. –No te enfades.

–Dijiste que no eres partidario de Amora –prácticamente Ari le había exigido que no lo fuese para acceder a salir a cenar con él.

–Y no lo soy. Yo conseguí que Tristán fuese a Svartálfheim a buscar a Loki, tal como me pediste, y no le conté a nadie que te presté ayuda. Escucha, siempre he respetado a Loki, me parece el mejor compañero posible para Thor. Los he visto juntos casi desde que se casaron y he visto lo felices que son el uno con el otro. Incluso los he envidiado.

–Entonces júrame que me ayudarás a defender a mi señor. –Ertan abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Su comida llegó en ese momento. Ertan se vació de un trago su copa de vino para darse valor y luego se sirvió otra.

–Ari, ¿estás enamorado de su alteza? –Ari no respondió. –Porque si es así, lamentaré haberte importunado y robado tu tiempo. Mis intenciones son sumamente formales –cómo todo en Ertan –pero si no tengo esperanzas te pido que me lo digas ahora mismo.

–¿Me estás cortejando?

–Pensé que era claro.

–Me confundes. Hemos cenado juntos en palacio infinidad de veces sin que atisbara el mínimo interés romántico en ti, y de pronto me declaras que deseas… lo que sea que desees.

–Sólo deseo conocerte mejor y que tú me conozcas mejor. Y si después de eso quisieras hacerme el honor de ser mi compañero, me harías muy feliz. Si no, al menos espero que decidas continuar siendo mi amigo. Pero, aun no has respondido, ¿estás enamorado de Loki?

–No. –Ari comió un poco de la ternera que había ordenado. –Me agradas Ertan y por eso no te mentiré, me gustas para la causa de mi amo, pero no creo que yo sea la persona adecuada para corresponder a tu afecto. La razón es sencilla, no tengo tiempo para un romance. –Ertan se mostró conforme con lo que Ari le dijo.

–Eso ya lo veremos. –Ari bebió un poco de vino, mientras Ertan lo observaba. –Si no es interés romántico, ¿puedo saber qué es lo que te motiva?

–Trascendencia histórica. –Aquello no aclaró nada. Mientras comían Ari se explicó. – Pertenezco a la raza de los aesheimos de Gundersheim. Mis antepasados, fueron aquellos a los que el Padre de Todo les perdonó la vida durante la guerra con su hermano Cul. He trabajado duro desde que era niño. Fui caballerizo, de la familia de Hogun en Gundersheim. Cuando no estaba con los caballos, mi amo me empleaba como recadero y se dio cuenta de que era hábil haciendo cuentas; me empleó como su secretario sacándome de los establos y me enseñó muchísimas cosas por las que le estaré eternamente en deuda, entre ellas a comportarme con propiedad y a seguir el protocolo cortesano. Después fui mayordomo de Lady Vilda, la prima de su alteza Thor. Viví con ella en Gladsheim varios años. Y finalmente llegué al lado de su majestad.

–Parece que has prosperado. –Por supuesto, Ertan había notado los ojos rasgados de Ari que señalaban su baja cuna; pero hasta ese momento se fijó en que a veces llamaba a Loki "mi amo", y pudo entender mejor lo que el hechicero significaba para él.

–Fui de palear bosta de caballo a urdir política junto al rey. Loki me aceptó como su mano derecha a pesar de mis raíces insignificantes y me mantuvo en mi puesto cuando vio mi dedicación. Ningún otro concejal lo hubiera hecho. Harma, Ragnheidur, Erwel, ninguno de ellos me habría considerado digno de tanta confianza, si acaso me querrían para llevarles comida y asearles los aposentos. Loki es grandioso, Ertan, y creo que llegará aún más lejos, junto con Thor cambiarán Asgard; y yo quiero estar a su lado cuando todo eso pase. ¿Me comprendes? –Ertan asintió fascinado al oírlo. –Me da rabia pensar que algo como una amante pueda socavarlo. Por ello estoy dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de protegerlo, si piensas como dices que él es perfecto para su alteza Thor, ayúdame. –Ertan no se lo pensó mucho. Miró la mano de Ari sobre la mesa y se la tomó apretándola con gentileza.

–Lo haré. Por él, pero también por ti. –Ari suspiró y trató de quitar su mano pero el hijo de Erwel se la apretó un poco más fuerte.

–Si tu padre supiera que me cortejas, me haría asesinar.

–Yo no lo permitiría, y tampoco lo sabrá. Lleva tiempo tratando de comprometerme y cada vez ha fracasado, ya se habituó. Ni siquiera me ha considerado para pretender a Lara o a Karnilla. En cambió ha enviado a mi hermano Einar en pos de la reina norn. –Ertan se rió y Ari negó pero igual sonrió. –Ya le he dicho que ahí no hay esperanzas, pero sigue siendo un necio. Dice que le pedirá a Amora que interceda para que mi hermano obtenga la mano de la reina. –Ari se fijó en lo que le decía. Le acarició el dorso de la mano a Ertan.

–¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

–¿Vas a embaucarme para saber en que anda mi padre?

–No, no te voy a embaucar, pero sí, te estoy acariciando para que bajes la guardia y hables de más.

–¿Tanto aprecias a su alteza?

–Sí, pero no consideraría esta manera de obtener información con nadie más que contigo, eso lo juro.

–Entonces, está bien. Me lo dijo ayer, cuando supo que Loki había vuelto y también…

.

Un rey no es libre, eso fue lo que se dijo Thor aquella mañana de audiencias públicas. Ciertamente no quería estar ahí en ese momento. Su mente divagó mientras un líder gremial exponía sus quejas contra un recaudador de impuestos de la ciudad de Asgard. Erwel interrogaba al susodicho, pero más bien parecía darle cuerda a sus alegatos eternos.

Como a últimas, fechas pensaba en Magni. Su madre había recibido las primeras cartas de Idûnne acerca del estado de la propiedad y de la educación de Magni. Describía al pequeño como un niño ejemplar que no desobedecía a su tío, ni a ella después de explicarle quién era. Cumplía con todas sus lecciones y con su rutina al pie de la letra. Hacía sonar a Magni como un ulfhednar en entrenamiento en vez de un niño de seis años. Thor no podía dejar de desear traerlo a palacio pero también meditaba las palabras que Loki le había dicho acerca de cómo sería tratado.

Parpadeó y sus pensamientos volvieron a la realidad.

–¿Ya hablaste de esto con el gobernador de Asgard? –Interrumpió abruptamente al peticionario.

–No. Me temo que no sabía cuándo iba a volver así que agendé en esta audiencia para poder exponer mi caso –el tono de fastidio no le agradó a Thor. Quizás porque sonaba muy parecido a su tono interior.

–Recomiendo que ahora que está aquí, lleves tu asunto con él. Esto no me concierne –lo zanjó.

Erwel que estaba sentado a su derecha, se aproximó un poco más. Ragnheidur estaba sentado a su izquierda como siempre.

–Mi rey, quizás sería mejor resolver el tema de este hombre. Ha esperado mucho por una resolución y su queja sólo tiene que ver con el comportamiento del recaudador de impuestos, no con el impuesto en sí.

–¿Y cómo quieres que juzgue al recaudador de impuestos? No está presente y ni siquiera lo conozco –Thor se mostró irritado con él –aún más, es como si viniera algún lord a decirme algo de uno de tus subordinados, es obvio que quiero que tú lo resuelvas ¿sino no es así, entonces cuál es tu trabajo? –Erwel se disculpó por haberse entrometido. Ragnheidur le dirigió una mirada seria a Thor, seguía enfadado posiblemente por su panfleto pero Thor no iba a disculparse ni con él ni con Harma.

Fafnir hizo una seña al embajador Sveyn. El dios del trueno se preguntó que querría éste en audiencia pública.

–Salve rey de Asgard, protector de los nueve y dios del trueno… –se aproximó de forma rimbombante y soltó toda su serie de títulos. –Mis amados reyes, los gemelos de Vanaheim le agradecen la hospitalidad y amistad que les has ofrecido siempre y desean fervientemente que el encuentro que han tenido hace poco, pueda volver a repetirse en un futuro. –E hizo una breve reverencia. Hizo señas a los pajes detrás de ellos para que acercaran los cofres a sus pies, cuando los abrieron, de varios de ellos salieron flores. Fue como si la primavera renaciera en aquel salón llenándolo con su colorido. No sólo había piezas de joyería sino varios productos por los que los vanir eran conocidos, como sus deliciosas frutas y exóticas plantas con aromas. Se adivinaban pequeños juguetes para sus hijos y Thor juraba que vio lienzos de telas completos.

Thor iba a agradecer aquel despliegue de fastuosidad pero Sveyn se le adelantó nuevamente. Un paje llevaba las bridas de un caballo magnifico, de crin blanca y pelaje avellana. Los arreos y varios de los detalles de la silla eran de plata. Tal regalo desplegó una serie de murmullos asombrados.

–Es el deseo de mis soberanos que este magnífico caballo sea entregado a Lady Amora. No sólo por haber sido una perfecta anfitriona sino por ser la dama más sublime de este reino. En Vanaheim sentimos envidia de la compañía que agasaja al rey de Asgard.

–Agradezco los obsequios que mis amigos los reyes de Vanaheim me han hecho llegar, me complacen y me siento honrado por ellos. Le daré su agradecimiento a Lady Amora, quien es una pena no nos haya acompañado en esta ocasión –y señaló el asiento de cojines muñidos que usaba cuando se encontraba en la sala.

Thor había escuchado a Fafnir decir que varios de los presentes en el salón, sólo habían acudido a conocerla pues mucho ya se estaba hablando de su belleza e ingenio. Sveyn hizo una reverencia pronunciada, dejó todos los obsequios en manos de los pajes y él se alejó.

La reina madre Hanne no sólo le ordenó entregar aquellos obsequios generosos al rey Thor y a Lady Amora, tenía que dejarle un encargo al rey Loki. Atravesó los amplios pasillos de Valaskialf rumbo a su despacho. Había agendado una cita con Ari en cuanto obtuvo todos los regalos de parte de Hanne para poder realizar, no sólo con prontitud su deber sino también para hacerlo de la exacta manera en que le fue ordenado. Su reina le había escrito: "Y una vez que hayas dado los obsequios, debes ir al despacho de Loki y entregarle la petición de mano de Hjörtur para Karnilla."

Él había enviado su informe a Hanne del recibimiento de su hijo menor. Alabó la manera en que Amora lo había hospedado en palacio, le habló del encuentro entre Lara y Hrafn, de lo dicho en palacio y hasta hizo referencias acerca del trato entre Nenar y Faida. No por nada era amante de la segunda. Pero al parecer, su reina se había enterado de algo que él no sabía, sin duda algo narrado por su hijo.

Se acercó a Ari.

–Embajador Sveyn, pase. –Le abrió la puerta.

Cuando entró, Loki le fulminó con la mirada. Así que ya sabía lo que había hecho. Le sorprendió la rapidez con la que se había enterado, él no se desvió en ningún momento ni tampoco se demoró con nadie.

–Buenos informantes –pensó. Hizo la acostumbrada reverencia. –Le tengo una misiva de la reina madre Hanne –le informó. Se acercó hasta su escritorio donde colocó un rollo. El más grande era una petición formal dirigida hacia el rey Thor para concertar un matrimonio, y lo que lo envolvía era un pliego con algunas palabras de Hanne. Sveyn no sabía que decía, por supuesto, pero casi se jugaba el pellejo y el puesto a que era un recordatorio de que ellos dos, Loki y Hanne, eran aliados. –Le manda su más cálido afecto –terminó diciendo.

De ahí se alejó dando más reverencias, tendría que aguardar la respuesta de Loki. Si las demandas de su reina no eran cumplidas, tenía otra petición para la mano de Karnilla, pero tenía instrucciones de entregársela a Lady Amora.

.

Esa noche, cuando Thor se dirigió a sus aposentos se cruzó con Embla la cual iba cabizbaja, la visir lo reverenció y le preguntó si necesitaba algo. Thor supo al instante que Loki la había reprendido severamente por algo, a su dios del engaño le había dado por aterrorizarla cada vez que se encontraban.

El dios del trueno entró en su alcoba compartida y encontró a su consorte vestido con unos pantalones ligeros élficos. Los usaba para dormir. Llevaba el torso desnudo y su cabello húmedo denotaba que acababa de bañarse. Estaba sentado en el sillón de su alcoba leyendo algo con una copa de vino en la mano. Al verlo su semblante se iluminó. Thor correspondió a su sonrisa acercándose a él. Se dejó caer en la alfombra de piel de oso a los pies de su consorte y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo. Loki dejó el vino y le acarició el cabello distraídamente.

–¿Qué es eso? –Inquirió Thor. Loki hizo ademán de que no lo interrumpiera mientras leía. Cuando terminó plegó con cuidado el documento, lo puso a un lado y se inclinó atrapando los labios de Thor entre los suyos, al soltarlo le dijo:

–Es una carta de Hanne en la que solicita la mano de Karnilla para Hjörtur. –Loki se rió y enredó sus dedos entre la espesa cabellera de Thor.

–¿Y la dirigió a ti? ¿Hace cuánto te la mandó? Hrafn me habló de ello durante su visita. –Loki maldijo a Hrafn.

–Me la envió para que yo haga de intermediario. Y cómo Hrafn te dijo, no es la primera vez que me aborda por este asunto. No te lo había mencionado pues primero deseaba hablar con Karnilla acerca de ello. –Loki había pensado en la forma en que le iba a pedir a Thor que accediera.

Ari le había contado que se había hecho de una fuente muy confiable de información acerca de todo lo que Erwel hacía. Supo que el concejal quería que su Lady Amora le ayudase a conseguir la mano de Karnilla para Einar, y que planeaban actuar pronto. Loki le preguntó a Ari como lo había sabido, su secretario se puso rojo hasta las orejas y balbuceó algo de que era muy amigo de Ertan. A Loki le parecía bien que Ari pudiese persuadir a Ertan de estar de su parte, la manera en que lo hiciera no era problema suyo. Entre eso y el obsequio que Hanne había enviado para Amora, Loki supo que tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que jorobar la iniciativa de Erwel adelantándose a la situación y a la vez afianzar lazos con Hanne. Para la guerra que el concejo le hacía, le convenía sobremanera contar con respaldo.

–Quisiera cenar aquí, en nuestros aposentos, sólo nosotros dos.

–Erwel me pidió que cenara con él. –Loki sonrió sardónicamente.

–¿Y Amora estará en la cena con ustedes?

–Seguramente, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

–Cancela, quédate conmigo Thor. –Loki sentía que no debería tener que usar un tono seductor y poca ropa para tratar con su esposo y que lo prefiriese por encima de Amora, su orgullo se hería por ese hecho pero estaba dispuesto a doblegarse con tal de ganarles un tanto. Thor le sonrió y Loki ya iba a amenazarlo con irse a cenar fuera con Svadilfari, pero no hizo falta eso último.

–Sea. Pediré a Embla que nos envíe comida y que les avise del cambio de planes. ¿Querrás beber algo? Que sea vino norn –se respondió Thor a sí mismo.

Mientras esperaban Thor se dio un baño y cuando salió, Loki había dispuesto la cena sobre la piel de oso que hacía de tapete. Thor no se molestó en vestirse, en cambio se sentó junto a su amado. Embla les había hecho llegar espárragos bañados en mantequilla, crema de cisne, costillas de cerdo en hierbas y salsas de moras. Como postre estaban los famosos melocotones asados vanir.

–Me pasé por la habitación de los niños –dijo Loki, sabiendo como sabía que hablar de sus hijos le endulzaba el oído a Thor. Su hijo vigilaba a Loki como si fuera a escapársele y no se dormía si su padre no jugaba con él primero hasta dejarlo agotado. –A Hërin realmente le gustan sus soldados jötun, fue un gran detalle de tu parte aunque ya ha roto varios.

–Después encargaré más.

–Igual le gusta ese caballo de madera que le diste.

–Se lo dio Amora, por su día del nombre –comentó Thor de pasada. Loki no dijo nada porque no quería pelear pero tomó nota mental de sustituir aquel juguete.

–A Nari le gusta que le lea cuentos, riñeron un poco porque los dos querían sentarse en mis piernas. Logré sostenerlos a ambos y pasé las páginas del cuento con mi seidh. –Thor soltó una risa.

–Cuando Hrafn estuvo aquí, visitó a Nari. Dijo que la encontraba muy bien atendida, fue cariñoso con ella.

–Quizás los gemelos tengan madera de buenos padres.

–Quizás. –Loki tomó aire y se lanzó a la batalla.

–¿Qué debo decirle a Hanne? Acerca de Hjörtur y Karnilla.

–Este es un asunto que preferiría dejar en manos de mi padre. Como le dije a Hrafn cuando me preguntó por ello, pienso que Hanne puede esperar un par de años más ¿cuál es la prisa? –Que Erwel podía adelantársele.

–Hanne ha solicitado esto, en nombre de Hjörtur, para impedir una nueva guerra civil. Ya sabes lo que ha ocurrido en el pasado, cuando los nobles y el pueblo han tomado partido por un gemelo o por el otro. Si Hjörtur se casa con Karnilla se volverá el rey norn y el conflicto por la sucesión se vería resuelto sin derramamiento de sangre. Creo que es una solución bastante práctica.

–¿Eso piensas?

–Un matrimonio es el acto diplomático por excelencia. Míranos, nuestros padres tuvieron una fructífera alianza debido a nosotros. Terminó mal por la traición de Laufey pero eso ya es otra historia.

–Hjörtur acataría las disposiciones de Hanne, siempre ha sido un tipo pacífico –por no decir manejable –pero, ¿qué pasa con Karnilla? –Thor era más considerado que Odín y Laufey en su momento. A él si le interesaba saber que opinaría la norn sobre su boda.

–Hemos hablado del tema –empezó Loki estirando la verdad. –Ella entiende que como reina tiene ciertos deberes que cumplir. Dijo que preferiría que tú y yo resolvamos esto antes de que tu padre despierte pues teme que él le escoja a alguien que pudiera ser demasiado estricto en su forma de conducir el matrimonio.

–Hjörtur es gentil y Karnilla, se nota que, tiene carácter fuerte. Creo que podrían congeniar –Loki asintió.

–Los concejales quizás te quieran recomendar un candidato aesir –como Einar hijo de Erwel, Loki se pasó la lengua por los labios para no reírse –porque eso afianzaría lazos, ellos siempre dan prioridad a los intereses de Asgard por encima de los intereses de otros reinos porque no entienden tu modo de pensar, no entienden que el rey debe velar no sólo por los ases sino también por sus protectorados, en este caso Nornheim.

–Casarla con Hjörtur aunque sea extranjero sería acorde a mis ideales de unidad entre mundos –caviló Thor y Loki no se resistió a besarlo.

–Sería parte de tu sueño. No del sueño de Bor, sino del tuyo mi muy amado. –Volvió a besar a Thor quien aprovechó para morderle los labios.

–A Ragnheidur le dará algo. Recientemente reñimos –Loki ya había escuchado la anécdota de Ari, pero quería oírla de boca de Thor, así que lo alentó con su interés a seguir hablando. –Él y Harma redactaron un panfleto sobre lo nocivos que son los alfh para la ciudad y se atrevieron a distribuirlo entre el pueblo –Loki negó. –Me lo mostraron en una sesión, me exaspera que sean tan cortos de miras, lo rompí delante de ellos.

–¿Lo rompiste? ¿En las narices de Ragnheidur? –Thor asintió y Loki se mordió los labios. Por alguna razón, saber que Thor les había hecho eso encendía su deseo.

–Eres…

–¿Un necio? ¿Impulsivo? ¿Un imbécil?

–No, eres… eres sensual –Thor abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

–¿Sensual? ¿Por estar a un paso de hacer una rabieta en la sala del concejo?

–No, por ponerlos en su lugar, por defender tus ideales. –Thor se carcajeó incrédulo.

Le metió la mano bajo los pantalones. Loki se sobresaltó. Tenía tan cerca a Thor que podía notar con claridad su mirada oscura.

–Sangre de cuervo –pensó. Trató de detenerle las manos pero Thor se le echó encima halándole los pantalones hasta desnudarlo. Un instante después estaban enzarzados en amarse ferozmente, hasta el paroxismo, hasta el agotamiento.

.

Karnilla estaba recluida en sus aposentos en Valaskialf, cepillándose los negros cabellos y canturreando por lo bajo. Así fue como la encontró Héroïque.

–Te ves muy feliz –le dijo su prima echándose en el sillón a mirarla. Karnilla meditó la frase un instante antes de asentir con una sonrisa. –¿Por fin apareció un hombre?

–En realidad son dos –repuso Karnilla. Su prima se levantó y se dirigió a ella, se puso a trenzarle la espesa cabellera y Karnilla la dejó.

–¿Loki y Svadilfari? –dijo la menor adivinando correctamente la identidad de ambos caballeros. –¿Tienes algo con alguno o con los dos? –se puso a molestarla.

–Sí, con los dos –dijo Karnilla escandalizando a Héroïque. –Amistad –aclaró y su prima soltó un bufido.

–Eres tan aburrida.

–Eres negro, le dijo el cuervo al grajo. Cómo si tú tuvieras un romance que presumir –dijo Karnilla. Desde que frecuentaba a Amora se enteraba mejor de las correrías de su prima. Le satisfacía saber que no era tan tonta como para liarse con cualquier truhan.

–Hrafn vino hace poco, me prometió que cuando volviese a Asgard saldríamos juntos a cabalgar, ¿te imaginas? ¿Un rey y yo? Karnilla, quizás podrías pedirle a Loki que me ayude con ello. –Karnilla le dio una sonrisa que no significaba ni sí, ni no. La mayor procuró mejor hablar de otra cosa. Se fijó en que Héroïque llevaba puesto un vestido de cuello redondo y mangas largas color vino que realzaba el tono de su cabello.

–¿Y tú vestido trasparente? –Al final la menor se había salido con la suya, la reina norn no sabía de dónde había sacado el dinero para pagarlo y cada vez que le preguntaba ella se hacia la misteriosa.

–No dejaría que me vieran en público con él. Hace frío y ya nadie los usa.

–¿Cuántas veces te lo pusiste?

–Más veces de las que serían adecuadas, como Lara hizo favor de señalar. –Karnilla apretó los labios. –Ahora se usan otras prendas pero son excesivamente costosas, hasta yo sé que es imposible tener una. –Le contó con tristeza y se puso a hablar de telas bordadas con joyas.

En eso entró su doncella. Llevaba carta de Hagen para las dos y un recado de Lady Amora, pidiéndole a Karnilla que la recibiera. La bruja accedió a la petición mientras abría el sobre. Leyó por encima. Su primo le contaba que estaba en campaña contra los enanos renegados al sur del reino. Le pedía que le enviase algo de la medicina que cicatrizaba con rapidez las heridas. Karnilla tendría que decirle que ya casi no tenía pues la receta incluía sangre de dragón, y necesitaba tenerlo a mano para sangrarlo y obtenerla.

–Hagen dice que me tiene una sorpresa –dijo Héroïque al lado suyo dando un salto de emoción. –¿Qué podrá ser?

–Quizás te tiene un pretendiente –le dio alas Karnilla, pues así Hagen tendría que lidiar con el acoso de la menor y no ella.

Hlind entró y anunció a su señora. Lady Amora llegó. Saludó a ambas con alegría, llevaba en las manos una botella de vino.

–He venido a brindar por tu compromiso –dijo.

.

Karnilla se dirigió al despacho de Loki. El sitio obvio donde podría encontrarlo. Amora le había contado que su compromiso con Hjörtur de Vanaheim acababa de ser anunciado a los concejales; y que Sveyn, el embajador vanir ya había puesto un correo para enterar a los reyes gemelos y a su madre de la feliz noticia. Karnilla sintió que iba a desmayarse de la impresión. De colmo, Héroïque se puso a dar grititos de felicidad, y a hacer comentarios acerca de que así Karnilla podría interceder para que Hrafn y ella igual terminasen juntos, encima dijo que sería grandioso, la nobleza norn y la vanir unidas.

"¡Insensata!" La calló Karnilla no pudiendo soportar. "¿Qué te piensas? ¿Qué estoy enamorada de ese mentecato? Esto no es sino intereses políticos arrastrándome. Esa arpía Hanne ya tiene el trono de nuestro reino en las manos, ¿para qué te querría a ti?"

Héroïque se había quedado tan sorprendida con sus palabras que rompió a llorar y Karnilla se fue, dejándosela a Amora para que ella la consolara como pudiera.

La norn entró sin anunciarse. Hagbard, el gobernador de Nidavelir estaba con Loki.

–El inconveniente es… –estaba diciendo Loki cuando ella interrumpió. –¿Pasa algo? –Karnilla respiró y por poco y emana bocanadas de fuego.

–Debo hablar contigo ahora mismo –solicitó ella tratando de mantener sus modales en su sitio.

Loki debió adivinar al punto el problema pues no objetó.

–Ari, acompaña a Lord Hagbard. –Le indicó a su secretario. La puerta se acababa de cerrar dejándolos a solas y Karnilla habló de inmediato.

–Así que, Thor y tú ya me tienen dueño. ¿Acaso no me concierne en nada tal decisión? –Le dijo y la voz le tembló por la ira.

–Te lo iba a decir esta noche en la cena.

–¿En la cena? No te olvides de organizar una celebración –dijo la norn con sarcasmo. –Seguramente querrías brindar a la salud de la feliz novia.

–Sabes cómo son estas cosas Karnilla. No era tu decisión escoger. Quizá debí comentarte que Hanne había requerido tu mano en nombre de su hijo.

–Por supuesto que debiste hacerlo. –Bufó ella para luego exigir: –Niégasela.

–El compromiso es oficial. –Ella negó y maldijo. –Retractarnos ahora insultaría a los reyes vanir y crearía conflictos entre tu reino y el de ellos.

–Me rehúso. No voy a desposarme con esos atolondrados. ¿Te los imaginas gobernando Nornheim? Debes ayudarme. –Cómo ella siempre lo había ayudado a él.

–No hay nada que pueda hacer.

–¿No puedes o no quieres? –Ella lo miró rapaz. –Se supone que somos amigos, debiste acudir a mí en cuanto Hanne pidió mi mano, debiste decirme todo y defenderme, debiste decirle a Thor que rechazara la propuesta. Sabías lo que pensaba sobre casarme y escogiste ponerte del lado de Hanne.

–Conceder tu mano era potestad del rey, no había nada que yo…

–¡No te atrevas! –Karnilla lo cortó. –Antes, le dijiste a Svadilfari que a cambio de que él te enseñase la magia de su raza, yo curaría a su madre. No es la primera vez que me usas como moneda de cambio así que, ni se te ocurra soltarme ese mezquino discurso tuyo en el que vas como blanca e indefensa oveja que no tiene la mínima influencia en el reino. Guarda la lengua de plata tras tus dientes. Yo te conozco y sé de sobra que siempre haces las cosas a tu beneficio. Dime amigo, ¿qué sacaste para ti? ¿Qué te prometió Hanne a cambio de venderme?

El hechicero emanaba pura serenidad.

–Hjörtur es joven y le falta madurar pero es un buen prospecto. El matrimonio es parte de la vida de los reyes, no se puede eludir. Escogí al que me pareció digno de ti. –Ella le clavó tal mirada que Loki temió que lo maldijera en ese mismo momento. –Trata de serenarte, no dejes que la ira nuble tu juicio. Si lo piensas este enlace será lo mejor para ti y para tu reino. –Ella pareció que se agrandaba conforme una furia silenciosa la dominaba.

–Aun no respondes a mi pregunta. ¿Qué sacaste para ti? –Él sonrió con absoluta inocencia. –Dime la verdad o considera terminada nuestra amistad. Lo preguntaré una última vez. ¿Cuál fue mi precio?

–No hay tal cosa… –ella se giró agitando la melena y se alejó. –¡Karnilla!

–Estás muerto para mí. –Le dijo sin voltear a mirarlo.

En menos de una hora le envió los libros de Loki que tenía en su poder mediante un paje, a través del cual igual exigió de vuelta el silabario de pociones y el diario de su abuela. Por lo demás no volvió a responder a sus llamados ni a cruzarse con él por palacio.

.

Loki volvía a su despacho después de una audiencia pública que fue algo corta. Durante la misma, Sveyn, el embajador vanir se presentó delante de los nobles, de los concejales y de parte del pueblo; para hacerle entrega a Loki dos proclamaciones. Una era de parte de Hrafn, donde le concedía un título nobiliario y las tierras de un sitio llamado "cuenca de las rosas", en valle florido. La otra era un edicto real por el cual Hjörtur se declaraba su hermano de armas. Esa era la respuesta de Hanne al compromiso de su hijo mayor con Karnilla; riquezas, nobleza, familia y un ejército. A Loki le hubiera encantado festejar todo ello pero si la bruja norn se enteraba de una cosa así, seguro que ahora si lo maldeciría.

.

El caldero hizo más cálida la estancia, Amora lo agradeció porque sintió más frío de lo habitual. Se recordó que debía decirle a Threir que ordenara al mayordomo que no sólo debía caldear los aposentos reales sino también los cercanos, en especial los de Karnilla que al ser de Nornheim debía sentir más frío que los demás. Y como si le diera la razón, la bruja llevaba su usual abrigo de armiño. Amora llevaba una piel similar pero la suya sólo llegaba a la cintura.

Karnilla la explicaba la mejor forma de hacer una de sus pociones revitalizantes, la cual tenía la propiedad increíble de quitar la resaca.

–Asgard debería sentirse más complacido de tener a dos excelentes hechiceros, a ti y a Loki –le dijo mientras acercaba un poco las manos al calor del caldero. –Sin duda eres una de las más hábiles pocionistas que he visto trabajar. Una vez vi a una mujer llamada Ashilda del clan de Hoenir, no sé si la conozcas, pero hasta ese momento pensé que ella era la mejor.

Karnilla bufó bien alto y claro.

–No la conozco pero gracias. Y Loki es un asco en el arte de las pociones –se quejó la norn. Amora sabía porque estaba enfadada con él, todos sabían de los regalos que la madre real vanir le había hecho llegar a cambio del compromiso de Karnilla. Erwel también había hecho un entripado, Einar no había conseguido más que tocar una mano de la reina norn y nada más.

La bruja le había contado ya su opinión en términos bastante rudos de lo que pensaba de los hombres y del matrimonio. Héroïque también estaba resentida. Amora había oído las quejas de la pequeña que por fin había entendido que si su prima se casaba con Hjörtur, era imposible que ella contrajera matrimonio con Hrafn. Amora no quiso decirle que eso de por sí eso era insostenible pero la pequeña se encerró en sus alcobas. Y ahí seguía.

La bruja escribía algo con letra diminuta en un diario que evidentemente era más bien un recetario.

–Sigo pensando que estas plantas estarían mejor en un invernadero –le volvió a decir. –Pensé que tendrías flores de Ninquelóte. Algunos la usan de bálsamo para la piel quemada pero sé que si la masticas puedes sentirte lleno por días sin tomar otro bocado.

–Es una planta muy difícil de cuidar. Tuve una pero murió el día en que Skadi hizo helar en Valaskialf –se acordó amargamente. Amora no quiso decirle que eso no pasaría si tuviera el dichoso invernadero pero de todos modos Karnilla le leyó la mente. –No tengo el dinero para construirlo, ni idea de cómo hacer uno. Ni tampoco podría comprar las plantas.

Fue el turno de Amora de bufar.

–Tienes un amigo arquitecto ¿no? Que seguramente conocerá un buen ingeniero. Dile a Svadilfari que te haga los planos del invernadero, seguramente no te cobraría nada, así que una excusa menos –le señaló. –En cuanto a las plantas. ¿Bromeas? La gran mayoría se importan de Vanaheim y resulta que tienes un prometido vanir, pues bien, escríbele y pídele unas cuántas. Las que provengan de Svartálfheim solicítalas a tu hermano. Ambos te las enviaran como obsequio hasta las puertas de tu alcoba sin ningún problema y sin costo alguno. Que no tienes dinero para el invernadero, perdona a Loki o mejor aún, a cambio de recibir sus disculpas, dile lo que quieres.

–¿Es así como obtienes las cosas? –Le preguntó Karnilla. Amora no se ofendió.

–Si –aceptó –he aprendido que un hombre es más generoso cuando le tuerces la mano. Úsalos Karnilla ¿o me dirás que ellos no hacen lo mismo contigo?

La bruja pareció meditar lo que le decía.

–No voy a perdonar a Loki –dijo muy seriamente, el resentimiento se le notó en el brillo de sus ojos –en cuanto a Hjörtur, va a pensar que tiene mi visto bueno para desposarnos u otra tontería similar.

Amora decididamente se rió.

–No será así, aunque tampoco es que puedas enviarle una lista con plantas y ni una palabra de afecto –luego de ello Amora se levantó de su asiento –entiendo que estés enfadada pero, si me permites expresarte mi opinión, pienso que este matrimonio no será desventajoso para ti. El vanir es joven, dicen que tiene buen carácter, bondadoso y generoso. Es un guerrero que ha superado ya varios conflictos bélicos ¿qué te molesta de él?

–Es un idiota.

–Tiene que madurar y si no es así mejor que mejor, así tú mandarás, tú serás la reina de Nornheim y él será tu consorte.

Karnilla soltó un resoplido que conllevaba algo más que fastidio por un matrimonio arreglado. Amora no dijo nada sabiendo que la norn terminaría hablando.

–No creo querer ser reina de Nornheim –dijo de pronto.

–Entonces un esposo es la mejor solución, que él sea el rey, que haga la administración y tú conviértete en una doula como hacia tu abuela Kaarina. Ella era reina y aun así hacia lo que gustaba –le recordó. Todo el mundo conocía a Kaarina y ella, al haber vivido en Nornheim un tiempo, no era la excepción.

–Si no perdono a Loki, ¿cómo podría obtener el invernadero?

–Dile a Thor, por algo es el rey. Convéncelo a él.

–Thor y yo no somos amigos. No he hablado con él desde que tú nos pusiste juntos, ese día del torneo en que comimos víbora.

–Puedo hacerlo por ti, puedo contarle de tu proyecto –dijo Amora.

–¿Y qué me pedirás a cambio? –Le soltó de pronto Karnilla.

–Nada, ya hiciste bastante por mí –le dijo, y la bruja norn no sabía cuánto más haría por ella. Karnilla era la única que podía descubrir que Thor estaba embrujado y preparar la cura, por eso ahora le resultaba sumamente conveniente que estuviera distanciada de Loki. –Esto es algo que de verdad quiero hacer por ti, deja todo en mis manos, ya verás. Tú sólo debes asegurarte de que Svadilfari tenga pronto los planos.

.

Loki se estaba alistando. El día había sido largo. Había salido a caballo a la ciudad y hacia viento. Estaba sumergido en la tina quitándose el polvo de encima. Levantó un brazo enjabonándoselo y miró los verdugones que tenía en él. Thor se los había hecho sujetándolo mientras follaban. Desde que volvió de Svartálfheim no medía su fuerza cuando estaban juntos. La marca del brazo, la silueta de los dedos de Thor en sus caderas y un par de mordiscos en las clavículas ya se estaban borrando. Pero estaba seguro de que su esposo se ocuparía de hacerle nuevas marcas esa noche.

Salió del agua y se vistió. Thor le había pedido cenar juntos. Iban a verse en sus habitaciones. Pero antes de eso Loki tenía una conversación pendiente. Fue a su despacho. Ari seguía ahí, estaba charlando con Svadilfari. El elfo había llegado puntual. Loki despidió a su secretario por el día, su amigo y él entraron juntos a su oficina.

–Mandaste por mí –dijo el elfo oscuro.

–Sí, hay algo que he querido hablar contigo desde que regresé pero no podía sacar el tema delante de Karnilla. –Loki se puso de pie. Tenía un sillón de dos plazas y fue a sentarse ahí, con un ademán le pidió a Svadilfari que se acercara.

–Hablando de Karnilla. ¿Es cierto que la vendiste a Hanne de Vanaheim? –Loki miró a Svadilfari tratando de mostrarse ofendido pero no pudo.

–Sí.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Necesito a Hanne de mi parte. Ahora soy un lord vanir y el hermano de armas de Hjörtur. Nadie volverá a dudar que estamos emparentados. En cuanto a Karnilla, el matrimonio es algo ineludible, ella me quiere, terminará por perdonarme; a la larga, quizás hasta me agradezca el novio que le conseguí.

–Creo que no está molesta por el novio, sino porque la excluyeras de lo que pasaba. Es una cuestión de respeto –le explicó Svadilfari. –Por lo demás, se dice que la furia de una dama es algo difícil de aplacar. Al menos no te maldijo.

Loki no quiso seguir hablando de la norn. En cambio le tomó la mano derecha a Svadilfari mirando el anillo que portaba, lo tomó y lo deslizó fuera de su dedo.

–Me gusta este anillo. Tú siempre me complaces en todo cuanto te pido, obséquiamelo. –Svadilfari lo tomó y se lo puso a Loki.

–No puedo dártelo. Es un regalo de mi padre y a él se lo dio mi abuela.

–¿Y a ella se lo dio Malekith? –Svadilfari lo miró azorado. –¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eres?

–Si te lo dije. Soy Svadilfari Bjarnison, arquitecto, ingeniero y devoto tuyo.

–Y heredero de Svartálfheim, prácticamente un príncipe.

–Estas son mis regias vestiduras, mi reino es un drakar de cincuenta personas y mis súbditos las piedras, las vigas y la madera con las que trabajo. Este anillo y mi ascendencia no significan nada. –Loki negó.

–Igual me enteré de que Hrimthurs orquestó la muerte de Larus. ¿Fue él quien atacó el observatorio? ¿El que le marcó el rostro al rey de los elfos?

–No podría asegurarlo con certeza pero pienso que sí, fue él.

–Está tratando de recuperar el reino para tu raza y mientras tanto tú estás aquí buscando trabajo entre los ases. ¿Por qué? –Loki no lo entendía pero le gustaría hacerlo.

–Porque no estoy de acuerdo. Telenma nos abordó hace dos años. Anteriormente ya nos habíamos cruzado con ella pero nos respetaba; y nos pasaba de largo. Mi padre tenía permiso de navegar el cosmos, un permiso concedido por Laufey de Jötunheim, Gerenot de Nornheim y Giselher de Alfheim. Pero ellos tres estaban muertos y cuando nos encontramos, ella se mofó de nosotros y dio orden de atacarnos. Teníamos una tripulación de cinco mil elfos. Casi todos murieron. Sobrevivimos apenas dieciocho. En Alfheim, Starkag nos permitió quedarnos mientras nos recuperábamos un poco. Mi padre es muy conocido entre nuestra raza. Cuando la noticia se supo varias flotas de drakares enviaron ayuda. El grupo de elfos oscuros nos pedía que nos diésemos prisa en marcharnos de Alfheim, decían que debíamos ocultarnos de Telenma, a quien no le gusta que nadie se vaya con vida. Pero uno de ellos era diferente. Su nombre es Bölthorn. Es un comerciante. Él sabía quién era mi padre, empezó a hablarle de luchar contra Larus, de recobrar lo que era nuestro y a sembrarle estas ideas de guerra y grandeza. Madre le rogó que no lo escuchara pero fue inútil. No tienes idea de lo que se siente, que todo el trabajo de tu vida no signifique nada. Mi padre me dejó este anillo y me dijo que viniéramos al festival de Høstblót. Seguramente para que tuviésemos una coartada que nos exculpara de lo que iba a hacer.

–¿Dónde está ahora?

–No lo sé. No sabemos nada de él y nadie nos da noticias. Pero si yo tuviera que apostar, apostaría a que está en Svartálfheim planeando algo.

Loki asintió con gravedad.

–Eyvindur me pidió retenerte aquí en Asgard a cambio de las enseñanzas de Lord Aldor. Te quiere usar como rehén contra tu padre. –Svadilfari ni siquiera se sorprendió. –Deberías huir.

–No hay a dónde ir. Además no quiero estar en otro sitio que no sea aquí –añadió y miró a Loki.

–Idiota. Yo no me responsabilizaré si sufres un infierno por causa de tus idealismos.

–Lo acepto. –Loki se exasperó. No quería ver muerto a su amigo pero lo cierto era que él tampoco deseaba enviarlo lejos. Quizás podría protegerlo en Asgard. –Loki, sólo debo pedirte una cosa. –Le apretó la mano. –Esto que acabo de revelarte sobre mi padre, te ruego que no se lo digas a nadie, especialmente a Thor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Loki se zafó de las manos de Svadilfari. Thor entró en la estancia pero se quedó paralizado casi en la entrada. El elfo oscuro se puso de pie y le hizo una reverencia antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Sin embargo cuando pasó al lado del dios del trueno este lo alcanzó del cuello.

–¡Thor! –Loki protestó en el acto.

–Una vez te hice una advertencia sobre él, tal vez ya no la recuerdes porque fue hace mucho tiempo, durante una fiesta –le dijo Thor a su consorte aunque no apartaba sus ojos de lobo del rostro del elfo oscuro. Loki de inmediato supo de qué hablaba, Thor había prometido romperle los brazos y una pierna como lo viera tocarlo.

–La recuerdo pero suéltalo –pidió Loki con mesura. Thor se giró a mirarlo.

–Eso que llevas en la mano ¿es el anillo de Svadilfari? –Loki se percató de que en efecto, tenía puesta aquella joya todavía. Se lo zafó de inmediato.

–Déjalo ir.

–Lo haré, mi muy amado, porque eres tú quien me lo pide –soltó a Svadilfari, quien tomó el anillo que Loki le tendía. Miró angustiado al hechicero pero éste negó casi imperceptiblemente. –Tienes prohibido poner un pie en mi castillo y tus ojos en mi consorte ¿nos entendimos? –Advirtió Thor.

–Si majestad –fue lo que dijo. Los reverenció a ambos y se fue.

–Admirable, ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarme mal. No sé cómo soportas su falta de agallas. –Le dijo Thor.

Loki lo miraba resentido.

–¿Ya estás feliz?

–No, pero conociéndolo volverá a aparecerse por aquí o tú lo harás llamar pensando que estoy bromeando; tal vez entonces si me haga feliz –le dijo.

Loki se abstuvo de iniciar su alegato con un "idiota" pero apenas duras sí consiguió no hacerlo porque era justo la palabra que se le repitió en la mente una y otra vez mientras miraba al rubio. Aquella muestra de fanfarronería le molestó.

–Si vas a hacer el papel de macho ególatra puedes ahorrártelo, yo sé cómo son los aesir, son muchas amenazas y pocas acciones –le dijo Loki pensando en lo que Hagen le había referido y que él había encontrado muy cierto. –No tenías qué hacer eso, Svadilfari y yo sólo somos amigos, a diferencia de Amora y tú, todo el mundo los ha visto juntos y yo no he ido a decirle que es una rastrera meretriz. –Thor se rió, como si encontrara muy graciosas sus palabras y eso lo hizo enojar más –aceptaste dejar de verla y no lo has hecho. Sé que sigues entrenándola, ¿le enseñas donde vas a meter la espada?

–Que prosaico eres –le dijo Thor acercándose un poco más a él pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzarlo. –Y no recuerdo haber accedido a ningún trato contigo, pues te quedaste callado el día en que te propuse ese pequeño intercambio.

Loki se quedó en su sitio, mirándolo retador.

–Y tú te fuiste sin más. Lo que me recuerda que tienes algo que no te pertenece, el libro que esa bestia inútil de Embla te envió. No es para ti, tú no tienes ni idea de dónde lo he sacado ni la importancia que tiene.

Thor detuvo su andar.

–¿Insinúas que soy un imbécil y por eso no puedo apreciarlo? –Algo así estaba insinuando Loki –debe ser que sólo tu elfo, que no desluce, puede hacerlo.

El hechicero lo fulminó con la mirada y bufó pero procuró no perder los papeles. Él podía continuar insultando a Amora todo lo que quisiera y Thor podía continuar lanzando amenazas contra Svadilfari pero así no llegarían a ningún lado. Decidió ser más astuto.

–Tu amiga es falsa –dijo Loki. –Los concejales la tienen comprada para que intente convertirse en tu amante. –Thor lo miró extrañado.

–¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿El mismo que te contó que somos amantes? –Loki podía atacar con un "te la llevaste a Gladsheim a conocer a tu hijo" pero decidió guardar ese reproche por si lo necesitaba más adelante.

–La hice investigar –fue iniciativa de Ari pero esos detalles no había que narrarlos. –Descubrí que sus fuentes de ingresos son Erwel, Harma, Ragnheidur, Eredlindon y a saber cuántos más.

–¿Y le pagan por seducirme? Debe encontrarme irritante y aburrido si hace falta tanta gente para animarla a hacer migas conmigo. Eso que dices es una ridiculez.

–Tanto como lo son tus amenazas. Te diré una cosa, seguiré viendo a mi amigo, y tú lo vas a permitir –Thor enarcó una ceja con un "no me digas" implícito. –Y yo te dejaré que vayas por ahí haciendo el idiota con Amora, y actuaremos así porque nos tenemos confianza.

–¿Confianza? –Thor se cruzó de brazos y asintió, su actitud algo burlona pero parecía estar pensando en lo que su consorte le decía.

–Cuando reclamé la verdad acerca de tu supuesto amorío con esa mujer, me dijiste que desde que nos amamos, no ha habido nadie más en tu vida. Y yo te creí –algo un poco impreciso –pues bien, ahora te digo que confíes en mí cuando te digo que eres el único que ha habido en mi vida.

–Soy el único –aquellas palabras parecían gustarle y bastante al dios del trueno. Terminó de acorralar a Loki contra su escritorio. –Sea, voy a confiar en ti. –Le dijo el rubio tomándolo del cuello y acercándolo por un beso. Loki sintió que le abría el abrigo que llevaba puesto mientras le deslizaba la lengua dentro de la boca. La prenda cayó al suelo y el beso se vio interrumpido. Thor lo miraba casi con ternura, pero su mirada oscura, últimamente, no auguraba sino pasión desenfrenada; una vorágine poderosa que arrasaría con los dos, sin que Thor pudiese contenerse, y sin que Loki pudiese evitarla. Bajo su habitual abrigo Loki llevaba una camisa verde oscuro de manga larga. Pensó que Thor iba a quitársela también pero en vez de eso lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo girarse. Le apoyó una mano en la espalda y lo instó a agacharse sobre su escritorio.

–Thor, vayamos a nuestra alcoba. –Le pidió pero el dios del trueno se inclinó sobre él y Loki pudo sentir su hombría dura atrapada dentro de los pantalones.

–No creo que pueda –le susurró. Le apartó el negro cabello hacia un lado para morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja mientras desabrochaba los pantalones del hechicero con una mano. Se los bajó apenas lo necesario para descubrir la curva de su trasero. Loki sintió que el peso de Thor lo abandonaba. Trató de enderezarse pero entonces sintió las manos de Thor cerrándose sobre sus nalgas y separándoselas. Soltó un quejido ahogado sabiendo lo que vendría. En efecto, la lengua de Thor se dejó sentir sobre su entrada, humedeciéndolo con lentas caricias.

Thor se tomó su tiempo pasándole la lengua. Se sentía sobrepasado por el olor y sabor de Loki, deseaba aún más, sentía que no podría obtener nunca demasiado. Thor lo penetró con la lengua, maravillándose de lo apretado que era, deseoso pero a la vez conteniéndose para prolongar el momento lo más posible. Loki dejó escapar un gemido. Era tan hermoso y sensible, Thor podía sentir sus piernas estremecerse mientras lo lamía. Retiró su boca y en cambio le hundió el dedo corazón empezando a follarlo lentamente.

–Jamás he olvidado la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. –Le dijo Thor. –Yo había acudido a ti para que me ayudases a cancelar nuestra boda y en cambio terminé tomándote antes de la ceremonia. Recuerdo lo mucho que me fascinaste con tu bello cuerpo y tus besos algo descuidados pero que me supieron a gloria. –Thor se puso de pie le pellizcó el trasero a Loki hasta marcar sus uñas en él. Su consorte gimió y el rubio le metió un segundo dedo. Quería tener a Loki húmedo, relajado y listo para que él pudiera hundirse muy hondo dentro de ese apretado agujero. Cuando logró su cometido retiró sus manos apenas lo necesario para abrirse la bragueta y sacarse el falo, lo sostuvo acercándolo a la entrada de Loki y lo penetró disfrutando, como siempre, de sentirse abrazado por la calidez de su amado. Lo había abierto lo suficiente para hundirse en él resbalando en su saliva y la humedad de su miembro ansioso. Loki se echó hacia adelante por inercia, pero su cuerpo estaba atrapado entre el enorme escritorio de roble oscuro y el cuerpo de Thor. El dios del trueno apoyó ambas manos sobre el mueble, poniéndolas a los costados de su esposo y se reclinó sobre él. La penetración fue menos abrupta y menos profunda de esa manera. Thor le alcanzó una mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los del ojiverde. Empezó a embestirlo y sintió que Loki le apretaba los dedos. –Eras tan estrecho –continuó relatando aquella ocasión– que supe en el acto que era la primera vez que alguien te poseía. Eso me sedujo por completo. No sabía si estabas en el Valhala o en el infierno, perdí la noción de las cosas. Me empecé a preocupar cuando fue obvio que sufrías y entonces… –Thor detuvo el vaivén de sus caderas.

–¿Qué? ¿Entonces qué? –Inquirió Loki ladeando la cabeza de lado. Thor le sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

–Me sorprendiste, culminando antes que yo. No podía creer lo mucho que te había gustado lo que te hacía, eso me excitó más que nada que hubiese experimentado antes.

–Lo recuerdo –dijo Loki con un murmullo apagado. Con Thor clavado en él como parecía que siempre quería estar.

–Hazme evocar ese momento –le pidió Thor, –hazme recordar que fui el primero. Apriétame dentro de ti. –Loki suspiró bajo él. El rubio pensó que se iba a negar pero entonces lo vio estrujar con las manos el borde del escritorio, como punto de apoyo, e hizo aquello que le solicitaba. Tensando todo su cuerpo.

Thor se sintió aprisionado, soltó un vagido gutural y bajo. Le alzó un poco la camisa a Loki descubriendo algo más de piel. Su dios del engaño llevaba sus dedos marcados en las caderas, dónde lo había sujetado la noche anterior, así que esta vez apoyó las manos en su cintura. Empujó tratando de llegar a lo más hondo del cuerpo de Loki pero estaba tan comprimido que al hacerlo sintió un dolor agudo en su hombría. Loki igual gimoteó pero no cesó en su esfuerzo de mantenerse así para él. Thor sonrió para sí mismo y embistió tan fuerte como se atrevió.

Loki sintió que aquello era excesivo, que iban a salir lastimados, físicamente, en cualquier segundo. Las embestidas de Thor fueron cobrando un poco de ritmo sin que tuviese nunca suficiente espacio para hundir más su falo ni para retirarlo demasiado. Lo sentía retorcerse y rechinar los dientes, aferrado a él con todo su ser. Thor siguió agitándose en su interior breve y corto.

–Mío, eres mío, mío –murmuraba como una plegaria. Loki se sintió estremecer, sus nervios contraídos, lo que se hacían era una tortura y una locura. –Sí, así te sentí ese día, tan estrecho, tan exquisito.

Y Loki también se sintió como en ese primer momento. Atravesado por Thor, herido por sus poderosas embestidas. Gritó de dolor cuando Thor se forzó más fuerte dentro de él y el rubio lo secundó pero no paró. Y al igual que en antaño, Loki empezó a sentir que el placer que le proporcionaba superaba al dolor. Miró sus manos tensas sobre el mueble, sus uñas marcadas en la superficie. Sintió que odiaba a Thor tanto como lo amaba.

–No puedo más –jadeó Loki y haciendo un último esfuerzo apretó con todo su cuerpo el miembro de Thor tan firmemente clavado en él. Thor gritó y le clavó más las uñas en la cintura hasta rasgarle la piel. Se corrió, como un géiser inundando sus entrañas, quemándolo y haciendo hervir su sangre. –¡Thor! –El orgasmo escapó de él sin que pudiese siquiera pensar en contenerse.

Thor colapsó sobre él, su respiración era jadeante, convulsiva y sofocada.

–Me muero –murmuró –me has hecho sentir lo que jamás había sentido.

Thor se deslizó fuera de Loki. Los dos se dejaron caer en el suelo, sudorosos y con la ropa manchada. Thor le alcanzó una mano a Loki mientras recobraban un poco el aliento.

–¿Entonces vas a confiar en mí? ¿En que tú eres el primero y único en mi vida?

–Siempre he sabido que soy el primero. –Le dijo Thor poniéndose de pie y halando a Loki de la mano para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo. El dios del trueno se acomodó los pantalones. –Si te hubieras entregado a él –no dijo el nombre –te habrías preñado pues tu magia de foreldrar lo habría hecho inevitable. Y habrías muerto por tu traición.

–¿Qué traición? Ni siquiera nos conocíamos cuando…

–Cuándo fuiste pareja de Svadilfari –completó la frase por él.

–Los celos te volverán loco un día –Loki estaba hecho un desastre, lleno de la semilla de Thor, su ropa manchada con la propia.

–Quizás, procura no estar cerca si pasa, no sé lo que haría –le dijo Thor. Le robó un beso antes de dirigirse a la puerta. –Deberías asearte un poco antes de cenar. Si no te sientes muy cansado, podríamos repetir esta noche.

Loki se quedó sólo y volvió a dejarse caer. Sus entrañas ardían, y sentía una opresión en el pecho. Thor lo deseaba y eso era indudable, pero a pesar de que follaban con mayor frecuencia y salvajismo que antes, no lograba sentirse conectado con él, cómo antes, cuando hasta le parecía que se leían la mente. Si tan sólo pudiera manipular el deseo de Thor quizás… no, aquello le resultaría imposible. La pasión de Thor lo sobrepasaba. Un repentino temor hizo presa de él. Si no era capaz de satisfacer al dios del trueno, entonces él podría buscar consuelo en brazos de Amora.

–No. Thor me ama a mí –se dijo tratando de creer. Se cubrió la boca con las manos para no gritar su frustración. Se repuso lo suficiente para levantarse. Tenía que asearse y cambiarse de ropa antes de acudir a cenar. Si su esposo volvía a pedirle que lo hicieran no se negaría pero… –No se supone que el amor sea así –se dijo.

Aunque en realidad él poco sabía del amor, y lo que conocía lo había aprendido con Thor.

.

Erwel estuvo rumiando el compromiso de Karnilla con Hjörtur toda la semana. En el concejo se opusieron a ello, Ragnheidur había hablado de los intereses de Asgard y de que la reina norn no podía ser entregada a un vanir, ¡a un extranjero! Debían asegurar la alianza con Nornheim a través de un matrimonio con un noble aesir. Erwel estuvo por completo de acuerdo, asintió a cada una de las palabras de su compañero.

–Hablan así porque no son mujeres –lo contradijo Faida. Aunque más bien hablaban así porque el prometido no era hijo de ninguno de ellos.

–El compromiso de Karnilla y Hjörtur no es materia del concejo, es decisión mía y ya la he tomado –los cortó Thor. El dios del trueno se había sentado decantado hacia Loki, que siempre estaba a su derecha. –Y no me veo inclinado a explicar los motivos que me llevaron a ello –le hizo una seña a Fafnir –¿cuál es el siguiente asunto?

Y así fácilmente zanjó aquello.

Al salir de la sala del concejo, Erwel alcanzó a ver a Thor pellizcar el trasero de su consorte y dirigirle una mirada lasciva. Ambos se separaron en el siguiente pasillo, Erwel no podía creer que Loki aún tuviera tanta influencia sobre el rey pero Erwel no podía, ni quería, dejar el asunto así, acudió a ver a Amora.

Snotra lo recibió con la amabilidad de siempre y lo dejó aguardando en la pequeña sala mientras Hlind le servía una taza de té. Erwel pensó que lo que necesitaba en ese momento era una odre de vino norn.

Amora apareció entonces y Erwel definitivamente casi se cayó de la pequeña silla. La prenda de ese día le sorprendió en un inicio porque no llevaba escote, era cerrada, de cuello en círculo y de manga larga. Pero no era eso lo que le hizo casi desmayar. El vestido era blanco pero llevaba cientos de pequeñas perlas y brillantes bordados saturando casi la totalidad de la prenda. Una hilera de turquesas descendía del cuello hasta la cintura. El vuelo de la falda no era amplio por el peso. Aquel vestido era una joya en sí mismo. Amora llevaba unos aretes enormes a juego. Unas amatistas talladas en perfectos óvalos engarzadas en oro que lucían muy bien por delante de su cabello peinado en ondas.

Erwel le examinó el rostro. Los ojos verdes de Amora apenas si se notaban, pues su perfecta boca roja, acaparaba toda la atención.

–Veo que te ha gustado mi nuevo vestido –le dijo Amora.

Erwel tragó saliva. No quiso saber el costo de aquella monstruosidad.

–Me sorprende lo recatada que te muestras –dijo haciendo alusión a la poco que dejaba ver.

–¿Para qué quiero que sigas admirando lo que bien intuyes que hay debajo? No es un ningún pecado imaginar –le dijo riéndose de él.

Erwel le explicó su problema.

–Thor no debe conceder ese matrimonio –le señaló. Eran deseos de Loki, sin duda alguna. –Debes hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

.

Amora pasó frente a Fafnir a quien sonrió y que ni siquiera hizo un movimiento para detenerla o anunciarla, lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza, la señal de que Thor se encontraba a solas. Unos días antes, el rey la había confrontado para preguntarle sobre ciertas acusaciones de que los concejales le daban dinero a cambio de que fuera su amante. Amora se mostró sumamente ofendida por dichas palabras pero de todos modos explicó que los regalos de éstos provenían de consejos que ellas les había dado: Cómo Thor podía perdonar a Harik o como Einar podía conquistar a Karnilla. Y Thor le creyó aunque aún parecía receloso.

–Buenos días –lo saludó al entrar al despacho y yendo directo hacia él –me he enterado de que estás agobiado en tu trabajo y pensé en venir a aliviarte un poco. –Hlind y Snotra entraron, con un almuerzo de buñuelos de maíz dulce, pan caliente al horno con trozos de manzana y naranja. –Te veo demasiado estresado ¿qué asuntos son? –Thor dejó la pluma y el sello. Se dejó recargar en la silla.

Le señaló las diferentes pilas.

–Son diversos. Esta pila que está aquí ya son para firmar y enviar a ejecución. Los de aquí son juicios y éstos son asuntos del concejo. Los de aquí son informes de los nueve mundos. El más grande es el de los derechos de los alfh, que como puedes ver, no termina de resolverse.

–¿Puedo hacerte una sugerencia? –Le preguntó. Thor le dijo que sí. Amora apoyó su peso sobre la pila de pergaminos que eran juicios. –Si caen con el escudo de Asgard hacia arriba, los firmas diciendo que sí y si es al contrario, les dices que no. –Y los empujó, cayeron con gran estropicio pero le hicieron espacio para que ella pudiera sentarse.

Thor negó con la cabeza.

–Fafnir te va a matar.

–Por supuesto que no –se rió Amora. –Fafnir es demasiado amable para hacer algo así. –Se recostó en el mueble para tomar del suelo el primer edicto. –Este cayó con el lacre hacia arriba así que vas a decirle que sí… –Amora lo leyó por encima. –Y le darás a este tal Alfrothul más espacio en los puertos para poder atracar con ¡veinte drakares que traen cerdos desde Nornheim! Este hombre esta chafado –dijo Amora acercándoselo tras leerlo.

Thor soltó una risa.

–Cierto, está como una cabra. Siempre pide cosas así. –Thor le puso una marca en una orilla, con lo que Fafnir ya sabría que debía responderle con la típica y cortés negativa. Y luego se lo devolvería para firmar. –Pásame otro –le pidió de nuevo Thor.

Amora volvió a sentarse entonces en el escritorio con una sonrisa de desafío. Continuó con aquella tarea que ella misma se había autoimpuesto, hasta que decidió abordar el tema que la había llevado hasta ahí.

–He estado hablando con Karnilla recientemente pues se encuentra deprimida en sus aposentos –estiró la verdad, pues estaba colérica, no precisamente triste. –La noticia de su compromiso la ha atormentado, y como es buena amiga mía, he pensado ¿hay alguna forma en que este podría deshacerse?

–No tengo deseos de romper mis promesas una vez que las he hecho. Además Hjörtur es un buen partido para ella, no encontrara a alguien que se le iguale –dijo mirándola muy seriamente.

–Pero debería considerarse la decisión de Karnilla, es decir, a ti te preocupa tanto el bienestar de tus súbditos y ella se cuenta como uno de ellos. Es como con sus plantas, ha ayudado a tantos aesir, y sé que fue la doula en el nacimiento de Hërin y no tienen un sitio para que éstas crezcan.

–¿Este asunto es entonces por su matrimonio o por sus plantas? –La detuvo Thor.

Amora notó que él no quería hablar de Karnilla y quizás ella debería detenerse pero decidió aventurarse y presionarlo un poco más.

–Veo que harás lo que le conviene a Loki, ¿no son acaso los vanir sus primos? ¿No es Hanne su adorada tía? La influencia de éstos sobre tu consorte es palpable, y ya todos saben de los regalos con los que lo han obsequiado.

–Esto no tiene nada que ver con Loki. Al final, aunque la boda no sea celebrada con un aesir, conviene a los intereses de Asgard. Los norn jamás nos verán sino como sus opresores, en cambio a Hjörtur lo recibirán con mayor disposición y de todos modos esto no diluye el ejército que tenemos apostado en esa zona. Esto es por Asgard, después de todo se supone que eso es lo que me debe preocupar –le explicó con cierta dureza.

–Lo lamento, perdóname. –Intentó calmarlo.

Thor alcanzó la mano de Amora que descansaba sobre su escritorio.

–No tienes por qué disculparte –dijo Thor más tranquilo y Amora le sonrió contenta pero no la dejó retirar la mano, sino que de pronto la apretó –pero déjame las cosas importantes a mi ¿entiendes? –Amora asintió a punto de decir algo más pero Thor la oprimió con verdadera fuerza, haciéndole daño. Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, una que parecía decirle: Cállate. –Antes me hacías reír ¿por qué ya no lo haces? ¿Por qué me hablas de política?

Amora rápidamente cambió de tema.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	20. Capítulo XIX

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XIX

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros al imperio DISNEY pero no nos quejaríamos si nos pagaran por esto. Ja.

Una fe de erratas, en el capítulo anterior se perdió una línea, que es la siguiente (de la escena de Ari y Ertan), que decía: "Erwel por fin había convencido a su hijo de tomar aposentos dentro de los suyos propios, como todo buen noble y dejar de vivir en los cuartos de los einheriar." Ya ha sido corregida pero de todos modos quería informarlo. Muchas gracias s Shemy que nos lo hizo notar.

Un detalle extra: Las líneas de Loki, "si eres el único que me ha amado, ¿por qué habría de hacerte daño? Porque dejaste de hacerlo", las tomamos del genial comic Blood Brothers.

Les agradecemos por leer esta historia, que sabemos de pronto parece enorme y llena de demasiados detalles. No se crean que Cuencas y yo no nos damos cuenta, a veces nos arrepentimos de lo complicado de la trama aunque también nos alegra poder contar esta historia. En fin, sin más, a lo nuestro.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, política, MeanThor, Amora, Angst.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XIX:

Sif salió de la tina y fue a su guardarropa goteando agua por el camino. Sacó una camisola de seda que sujetaba sus formas con firmeza y la ropa interior para usar cota de malla. Buscó una caja con las tiras de lino flexible teñidas de carmesí que usaba para proteger sus articulaciones del roce de la armadura. Volvió a la alcoba con todo ello bajo el brazo.

–¿Estás despierta? ¿Qué hora es? –Inquirió Hogun desde el lecho. Ella se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello que llevaba suelto.

–El sol no ha salido pero no podía mantenerme en la cama más tiempo. Hoy es el gran día.

–Debería alistarme yo también.

–Descansa un poco más –le dijo Sif pero él ya salía de entre las sábanas. Estaban en las habitaciones de la diosa y a él no le gustaba quedarse ahí sin ella. El estoico guerrero la ayudó a vestirse. A ajustarse las tiras de la camisola, a vendarse las manos, las muñecas y los antebrazos; y a ponerse la armadura, como si fuera el escudero de Sif. Aunque claro, ningún escudero intercalaría besos con su señora entre cada pieza de indumentaria.

Ese día, Sif iba a dar nombramiento oficial a su primer contingente de doscientas mujeres guerreras. Habían pasado las pruebas que sus entrenadores, Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg y ella misma, les habían impuesto. Thor le había ayudado inicialmente a entrenarlas pero aquella labor requería largas horas de dedicación y su amigo no pudo continuar como instructor. Aun así ella lo veía todos los días en la arena, invariablemente acompañado de Lady Amora, la cual solía aparecer ataviada en armadura ligera que resaltaba su escote, o con botas al muslo que acentuaban sus largas piernas o con faldas diminutas que poco dejaban a la imaginación y así. La manera descarada en que trataba de engatusar a Thor molestaba a Sif, y lo permisivo del comportamiento de su amigo la molestaba aún más. Había pensado en cantarle unas cuantas verdades a Thor pero Hogun la disuadió. Una pelea de enamorados era sólo de dos, Loki debía luchar sus propias batallas. Sif le dio la razón, a veces se veía a sí misma y reconocía los arranques de entrometimiento y manipulación que solían darle a su madre.

Besó a su amado y partió rumbo a la explanada frente a Valaskialf, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. El mayordomo de palacio y Lady Threir estaban a cargo de la celebración, pero el protocolo era militar y ella en calidad de general y diosa de la guerra debía asegurarse que todo estuviera bien dispuesto.

Estaba satisfecha con sus guerreras. Ellas llegaron temprano, en armadura de gala, la cual era idéntica a la de Sif, todas habían bruñido sus corazas y brillaban bajo el sol. Intercambió palabras amables con Svanna y sus demás capitanes. Les ordenó que se formaran a la hora convenida pero las dejó charlar entre ellas y relajarse mientras esperaban.

Sif había pospuesto su boda para después de este nombramiento, pues no podía concentrarse en ambos acontecimientos. Con ello había dejado en claro sus prioridades. Hogun no se molestó con ella dejando en claro, a su vez, que él era el hombre perfecto para ella.

–Sif, dichosos los ojos –la saludó Fandral. Su amigo iba vestido de oro y verde claro, los colores oficiales de su familia, descendientes del anterior dios de la guerra, Tyr. Pero parecía que habían sido escogidos adrede para Fandral pues resaltaban perfectamente su apostura. Cuando se detuvo junto a ella, Sif escuchó que las conversaciones de sus guerreras se apagaban. –¿Lista para coronar largos meses de esfuerzo? Supe que Thor lanzará otro edicto de alistamiento, tendremos nuevas reclutas en primavera. Eso sin duda demuestra la confianza que tiene en tus guerreras.

Sif asintió algo nerviosa, necesitaría que las enviasen a algún conflicto para demostrar que tal confianza no era en vano. En Jötunheim habían demostrado un gran valor aunque también, su inexperiencia y falta de técnica.

Fandral la dejó un momento. Sif sintió que necesitaba un trago de vino, pero a la vez intuía que no podría pasárselo. Debió pedirle a Hogun que la acompañase. La cercanía de su prometido era suficiente para tranquilizarla sin importar la situación. Se refugió en una sombra proyectada por una de las columnas labradas que flanqueaban el recinto. Se quedó ahí respirando tranquila. Estaba peor que el día que la nombraron a ella como ulfhednar.

–¿Has visto a Fandral? –Alcanzó a oír que decía alguna de sus guerreras. –Estaba deslumbrante pero me temo que hoy no verá a ninguna de nosotras, estamos todas muy similares.

–Ni hoy ni nunca, pero no será por causa de nuestro uniforme, se dice que está muy enamorado de la chiquilla alfh –siguió otra voz.

–Yo no estaría segura, el uniforme podría hacer la diferencia. Ojalá nuestra armadura de gala fuera tan hermosa como las que lady Amora usa para entrenar –apuntó alguna cabeza hueca. Lo malo fue que las demás hicieron eco en su opinión rememorando los múltiples atuendos que le habían visto a la rubia beldad.

–… el día que llegó con pantalones ajustados y cota corta, su trasero parecía melocotón, nuestro rey no dejaba de mirarla cada vez que ella se giraba.

–Sif debería hacernos vestir similar. Ganaríamos la guerra con sensualidad. –Hubo algunas risas fáciles. La diosa se puso de pie y salió del sitio fuera de la vista donde se hallaba.

El grupito de guerreras se quedó sin habla. Sif estaba bullendo de rabia, era tal su enfado que no pudo ni siquiera articularlo con palabras. Un toque de trompeta las llamó a formarse.

Sif acudió al estrado. Los tres guerreros estaban ahí, junto con varios capitanes. Bileygr de los berserkir, Thjalfi de los ulfhednar, Wybjorn de los hired, Sindri de los alfh. Thor estaba ahí también ataviado en armadura. La saludó entusiasta y ella correspondió con un gesto tenso. Un heraldo inició la proclamación.

–A las valientes doncellas guerreras, por su valor, dedicación y por haber demostrado las habilidades necesarias para defender el reino dorado y combatir a sus enemigos… –las Skjaldmö estaban formadas, firmes, con sus espadas envainadas, los rostros estoicos, como cualquier guerrero.

Pero Sif acababa de descubrir que no eran cualquier guerrero. Debajo de las armaduras tenían corazón de doncellas enamoradizas, a saber cuántas de ellas se habían enlistado sólo para conseguir un buen prospecto de matrimonio; cuantas de ellas llevaban la cabeza llenas de sueños románticos de ser heroínas o de ganarse el amor de un héroe. De recorrer los mundos junto al guapo Fandral y el deslumbrante rey Thor. Ser fieras como Sif pero hermosas como Amora. Letales y deseables. Y tantas, tantas estupideces. Las matarían por tener la cabeza rellena de pájaros en lugar de puesta en la sed de victoria y su sangre quedaría en manos de ella, de Sif. Por haberlas enrolado en su idealismo.

–¿Sif? –dijo Thor parado a su lado. El heraldo ya había terminado y era su turno de dar el discurso preparado de antemano para felicitarlas por sus logros. La diosa parpadeó, sus amigos la miraban. Dio un paso al frente. Las palabras que había preparado y ensayado delante de Hogun se fueron al traste. Empezó a hablar con el sentir de su corazón.

–Han sido instruidas por los mejores guerreros de Asgard, y han sido instruidas por mí. Les hemos enseñado a cabalgar, a usar las flechas, a marchar en orden, a desplegarse en formaciones de ataque. Las entrenamos como entrenamos a todos, sin hacer distinción. –Dijo Sif y vio que Thor asentía y que Fandral sonreía. –Pero, temo que olvidé una lección importante. Hoy me di cuenta de que nunca les conté lo que significa estar en una guerra. Quizás piensen, que la batalla es similar al campo de entrenamiento. Donde algunas personas se han dedicado a hacer el idiota, dándoles ejemplos de ropas glamorosas y coqueteo, que les han enseñado que la práctica es un pretexto para toquetear a un hombre. Pero eso no es sino una bonita falacia. Una guerra es marchar largas jornadas con el sol quemante o viento gélido partiéndoles la piel a jirones, hasta que los pies encallecen o se llenan de llagas sangrantes. Es cabalgar durmiendo a grupas de sus caballos, comiendo sobre los caballos, orinando sobre sus caballos. Es sudor y sangre, es fetidez y heridas marcando sus cuerpos –Sif se agarró el brazo que casi le arrancan en Jötunheim. –Luchar por Asgard lleva impreso el riesgo de morir de manera espantosa y tardada, o de forma rápida y abrupta, de ver caer amigos queridos delante de ti masacrados como cerdos. ¡Eso es ser Skjaldmö! –Les gritó al final y desenvainó su espada. –Este era el día en que las honraríamos como parte del ejército, pero les faltaba esta última prueba. ¡Abran los ojos! Renuncien si piensan que estas caras bonitas –señaló a Fandral con su espada –se fijarán en ustedes. Renuncien si lo que buscan es un marido noble. –Clavó su espada symbels con fuerza en el suelo de mármol. –Piénsenlo, hasta que no estén seguras no puedo verlas.

Y dicho eso se fue entre murmullos de incredulidad. Sus amigos se quedaron confusos y rezagados.

Entró en el pabellón de los cocineros, a falta de otro espacio donde recluirse. Anduvo en círculos cual fiera enjaulada. Hogun y los demás le dieron alcance en ese sitio.

–¿Qué está pasando? –Inquirió Thor primero que ninguno. –¿A que vienen esas palabras? ¿Piensas negarles ser aceptadas en el ejército tras largos meses de entrenarlas?

–Si piensan que el ejército es pura chanza, sí –respondió ella con severidad.

–Sif –la llamó Hogun tratando de apaciguarla. –Debes volver a ellas y hablarles, están temerosas de que las expulses.

–Eso es lo que se merecen. Las he escuchado –habló Sif con sus ojos fijos en los de su prometido– mostrando su banalidad, deseando usar bonita ropa para ver si seducen al rey y a similares.

–Los hired, los ulfhednar, los berserkir, todos hacen el idiota, hasta los alfh que usualmente son serios. En algún momento las tropas se han embriagado y se ponen a seducir muchachas y hacen bromas tontas pero no por eso los damos de baja –dijo Volstagg.

Sif respiró hondo. Volstagg tenía razón. Alguna vez ella festejó con tanto ahínco una batalla que por poco e inicia otra.

–Lo dices por Lady Amora –dijo Fandral. –Ya sabemos que te disgusta, que detestas verla en la arena de entrenamiento pero las skjaldmö son otra cosa. Ten confianza en tu propio trabajo. –Sif se odió por verlos ahí pidiéndole perdonar y aplacar su exabrupto. Miró a Thor, su amigo la observaba con disgusto.

–¡Sif! –Escuchó que gritaban su nombre. –Sif perdónanos –sus guerreras la llamaban.

La diosa tuvo que agachar la cabeza para ocultar su emoción cuando las oyó cantando sus juramentos rítmicamente, golpeando la empuñadura de sus espadas contra sus escudos.

–Somos hijas de Asgard, la espada que guarda los nueve, el escudo que salva inocentes. Somos siervas del Padre de Todo, la luz que combate la oscuridad…

Hogun le apretó un hombro y la instó a salir nuevamente. Sus amigos la siguieron de vuelta a la explanada.

–¡Sif! ¡Sif! ¡Sif!– clamaban por ella. La diosa levantó su espada aun clavada en el suelo y la alzó. Se hizo silencio.

–Ya las escuché y doy sus votos por buenos –les dijo, recibiendo la ovación más larga de su vida.

Al final de la ceremonia, cuando se dirigían al salón de banquetes, Sif le dio alcance a Thor. Hogun le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a ambos pero los pasó de largo.

–¿Por qué Sif? –Le inquirió Thor. –¿Por qué tenías que aguardar hasta estar frente a la nueva unidad de skjaldmö y todos los capitanes del ejército para sacar a relucir tu sentir acerca de…

–¿De tu amante en ciernes? ¿Te molesta que la critique?

–Me molesta que me critiques a mí.

–Somos amigos, siempre te digo lo que pienso. –Thor la miraba tenso.

–Esto debíamos hablarlo en privado.

–Has cambiado Thor, nunca lo pensé pero el poder te ha cambiado. Te recuerdo hace, no muchos, años; me contaste que mientras andábamos en Alfheim persiguiendo a Adalster, aquí en palacio los nobles espiaban tu correspondencia con Loki. En esa ocasión me dijiste que no ibas a dejar de escribir lo que te viniera en gana sólo porque a un montón de hipócritas pudiera no gustarles. Y ahora vienes a decirme que debería contarte mi enfado por esa vanidosa descarada a puertas cerradas. –Thor la escuchó negando.

–No me comprendes, desde que esa maldita pintura fue entregada a toda mi corte aprendí que ciertos asuntos no deben tomarse a la ligera.

–¿Por qué sólo atañen al rey?

–¡No! Porque causas daño. Hoy me humillaste Sif, sin un motivo verdadero salvo el que yo no satisfaga tus expectativas. –Ella se quedó sin réplica pero lo miró desafiante.

Sif no iba a pedir disculpas y Thor no iba a echar a Amora de la arena de entrenamiento.

Él volvió a negar y la dejó. El rey apenas y se quedó para hacer un brindis en ese banquete antes de marcharse. En palacio corrió la noticia de que la amistad del dios del trueno y de la diosa de la guerra había terminado.

.

Unos días después, Thor cenaba junto con Loki, sólo ellos dos.

–Tengo que hablar contigo –le dijo Thor a Loki haciéndole una señal a los siervos de que marcharan, Loki adivinó que su consorte estaba por hablar acerca de su vástago ilegitimo. Cuando todos hubieron partido el dios del trueno inició. –En unos días iré a Gladsheim a visitar a mi hijo, deseo verificar que se encuentra bien, llevarle unos obsequios y pasar un tiempo a su lado. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Loki le lanzó una mirada larga. Ya se esperaba que continuase insistiendo con el tema de ese niño.

–¿Por qué yo? –Inquirió algo burlón. –¿Lady Amora no está disponible? –Lo picó.

–No lo sé, decidí preguntarte primero a ti –repuso Thor tan ancho como si nada. Loki lo miró mal. Últimamente se mordía la lengua tan seguido que un día se la iba a arrancar. Procuró recordarse que reñir no iba a conseguirle lo que deseaba. –Igual he decidido reconocerlo como mío –eso ya lo había dicho antes. –Pensé mucho en lo que me dijiste, acerca de que Magni sería una sombra de Hërin, si lo trajera a palacio. Creo que sé lo que debemos hacer. –Thor le alcanzó la mano. Le sonrió pero el ojiverde no le correspondió. Estaba muy serio, como esperando sentencia. –Los trataré con igualdad, no sólo voy a reconocer a Magni sino que haré de él un príncipe, lo pondré en la línea de sucesión. –Thor notó como la respiración de Loki se aceleraba, como si se sintiera amenazado.

–Mi hijo… –balbuceó.

–No pasará nada con Hërin. Aunque Magni sea mi primer nacido, no me desposé con su madre, por lo que los derechos de Hërin son primero, ya revisé la ley. Mi heredero seguirá siendo él. No tienes de que preocuparte.

–¿No tengo de qué preocuparme? Tengo un montón de enemigos en la corte y lo que menos necesito es que les des nuevas armas para generar conflictos en mi contra. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Es una especie de castigo porque no puedo darte más hijos? Vas por ahí, recogiendo huérfanos de guerra, lo cual me parece noble de tu parte, pero esto… A saber cuántos más hay como esta desdichada criatura.

–No tiene nada que ver con lo de tu infertilidad. Eso ya lo hablamos antes, estoy harto de pedirte un segundo hijo Loki. –El hechicero arrancó su mano de la de Thor.

–No iré a Gladsheim, no quiero conocer a tu bastardo.

–No lo llames así, no te lo voy a tolerar –le advirtió Thor. Loki sonrió como encantado con la situación.

–¿Ahora me dirás como debo expresarme? ¿No te gustaría que te llame "mi amo"?. Quieres reclamarme como tuyo, quisieras… –Loki buscó las palabras mientras hacía ademanes violentos– ponerme el sello del reino a fuego vivo, verme preñado repetidamente, hinchado de ti y de tu semilla. Pero en cambio me exiges que te comparta con Amora y con este niño. Que tolere tus arranques de celos, que te apoye en el concejo, que urda política para ti y que me olvide de mi seidh, de los elfos y de todo. Pues bien, esto te digo no soy tuyo.

–Eso no es lo que dices cuando estamos en la cama –se mofó Thor.

–Eso es porque tú… porque cuando estamos en la cama…

–¿Qué?

–Me sometes y me haces a tu antojo.

–Por la forma en que reaccionas no creo que eso te moleste. –Thor fue a agarrarlo de los hombros. –Yo también he hecho mucho por ti. He matado por ti, he luchado por ti, te he encumbrado a mi par. ¿No me amas? Si no quieres darme otro hijo, ayúdame a estar con este. Ayúdame Loki.

El hechicero negó. No podía, le pedía que hiciera algo que no sabía, que no quería, que lo rebasaba.

–No, Thor. Estás equivocado. Poner a tu hijo en la línea de sucesión empeorará todo. Ahora es un hijo ilegítimo sin relevancia política si lo haces príncipe los buitres se lanzarán sobre él para ganar influencia en el reino. Crecerá ya no como sombra de Hërin sino como su rival.

–Tus palabras son sólo oscuridad. Yo no permitiré tal cosa. Los protegeré a ambos.

–¿Así como me has protegido a mí? ¿Te has olvidado de "la infame majestad"? –Loki no dudó en poner el dedo en la llaga. –No pudiste contra un cuadro, tú nunca has entendido los juegos de corte, no podrás resguardar a tus hijos. Pero, te advierto que yo sí sé librar cortesanas batallas y protegeré a Hërin, de quien haga falta.

–¿Estás amenazando a Magni? –Loki sonrió y parecía ir muy en serio, su semblante se tornó peligroso.

–Destruiré a tu bastardo si se interpone en el camino de mi hijo. –Thor se puso en pie y lo tomó de la ropa en gesto amenazante. De pronto Loki soltó una carcajada. –No sé porque estoy malgastando saliva en este tema. De cualquier modo el concejo jamás aceptará a ese bastardo en la línea de sucesión.

–El concejo hará lo que yo diga.

–¿Igual que con los alfh? –Loki volvió a reírse. –El poderoso Thor, con toda tu fuerza, ¿y de qué te sirve?

Finalmente Thor lo soltó y retrocedió.

–Piensas que mis advertencias son vanas, que por ser quien eres puedes propasarte cuanto desees y que cada vez voy a tolerarlo. No vuelvas a llamarlo bastardo. –Loki lo miró retador pero no abrió la boca. Por un momento pareció descorazonado pero no dijo ni hizo nada más. En cambio se levantó dejando su comida intacta.

Thor lo llamó de vuelta pero él lo ignoró. El dios del trueno siguió comiendo, llamó a los siervos de regreso. Cuando Oysten apareció lo envió a buscar a Loki. El mayordomo volvió con la noticia de que el consorte real había salido del palacio, dejo dicho que se iba a cenar con un amigo. Thor crujió los nudillos. Cenó solo, no estaba de humor para nadie. Cuando volvió a los aposentos que compartía con el dios del engaño encontró a Embla trasladando los libros y la ropa de Loki.

–Su–su–su alteza –tartamudeó la mujer visiblemente mortificada. –Su alteza Loki me ordenó llevar sus posesiones a sus propias habitaciones. Perdón majestad.

Thor la fulminó con los ojos y ella se encogió. Consideró anular aquella orden. Si Loki quería despreciarlo al grado de ya no compartir la habitación, lo obligaría a confrontarlo y a sacar sus cosas por sí mismo. Sin embargo, el rostro cruel de Loki y la forma en que pronunció la palabra "bastardo"; cruzaron por su mente.

–Has lo mismo con mis cosas. Trasládalas a mi propia habitación.

Desde esa noche dejaron de dormir juntos. A la mañana siguiente toda la corte lo sabía.

.

El rey le anunció que iría a cenar a sus aposentos así que Amora se apresuró a preparar todo para recibirlo con una pequeña fiesta en vez de con una cena formal. Mandó llamar a Oysten, quien llegó rápidamente para recibir sus peticiones de comida, bebida y servicios. El mayordomo además le contó que los reyes seguían disgustados. Nadie sabía la razón aunque Amora la intuía.

Envió invitaciones a sus amigos usuales: Fandral y Threir, a Volstagg desde luego aunque éste no llegó. A Faida y Sveyn, a Lara y Bileygr. Y a ambas norn, le hizo hincapié a Karnilla de que acudiera llevando sus planos pues podrían hablar de su invernadero. Mandó a llamar a Harik y a Einar. A Sif no la invitaba, antes lo hizo pero ella jamás acudió y después de saber que la tildaba de la imbécil que estorbaba en la arena de entrenamiento, Amora prefería no tener que saber de ella.

La hermosa dama llevaba puesto un vestido de cuello alto y mangas largas de color turquesa, sobre el cual brillaban una serie de zafiros y brillantes que formaban un patrón de flores sobre la tela, llevaba el cabello amarrado a la altura de la nuca y peinado en ondas y sus labios destacaban pintados de un color rojo oscuro. Lara iba ataviada de manera similar, aunque en su caso el bordado sobre su vestido de tono mármol, era de hilo de oro. Faida llevaba una prenda igual de costosa. Las rezagadas en cuanto a moda eran las norn y Threir. Aunque Héroïque había emulado bastante bien el concepto con un vestido verde claro de un corte muy similar al de Amora, decorado con un rico bordado geométrico.

Todos llegaron antes que el rey, para cuando Thor arribó, ya todos reían.

Hablaban del embajador enano.

–Kolbyr es un pesado –argumentó Lara. –Kolbyr el rechinante –se burló. Amora enrojeció. –Cuéntanos la historia, no todos la conocen y si tú no lo haces, yo lo haré –pidió la elfa con cierto dejo de maldad.

–Me vas a crear mala fama si permito que tú la cuentes –le rebatió Amora e inició aquel relato. –Durante un almuerzo, el embajador estaba encima de mí con mucha insistencia, queriendo que nos reuniéramos a solas. Pero yo tenía una gran necesidad de… –Amora se rió y enrojeció sin que pudiera continuar con la historia. Finalmente murmuró un rápido "ventosearse" que hizo que los demás se desternillaran de risa. –Al hacerlo tuve que fingir y decirle al embajador: Por Ygdrasill, señor embajador, cómo rechina usted. –Y era por eso que ahora Kolbyr era conocido con aquel apodo.

Amora le pasó una copa de vino a Thor para que se uniera a beber con ellos.

–¿Y por qué estaba encima de ti tan insistentemente? –Le preguntó Fandral.

–¿No es obvio lo que deseaba Kolbyr? –Lo rebatió Harik –posiblemente echar una miradita dentro de su ropa, mucho más ahora que están tan decididas a esconder sus encantos con esos vestidos ¿qué te cuesta ser amable? –Le preguntó directamente a la rubia.

–No se me había ocurrido –dijo Amora –tienes razón Harik ¿qué daño puede hacer una miradita? Tal vez a ti no te importaría ofrecernos ahora la posibilidad.

Todos rompieron a reír. Harik se puso en pie y empezó a desnudarse.

–Lo haré, si tú también nos dejas ver.

–Yo no he ofrecido nada así –contestó Amora.

–Pues entonces nada. –Hubo un nuevo coro de carcajadas.

Amora alcanzó la mano de Thor, él bebía silencioso aunque había reído igual que los demás con aquella broma. Amora lo miró, podía percibir su enojo, así que le acarició el dorso de la mano con cariño.

–No le permitas agriarte la noche –le pidió. Por supuesto que hablaba de Loki. Thor casi asintió a sus palabras. Amora deslizó sus dedos a través del brazo de Thor, intentando imbuirle paz.

Le hizo señas a Snotra de que le sirviera carne de jabalí al rey y otros aperitivos. Amora miró a Bileygr y a Lara charlar íntimamente, sabía de labios de la elfa que el berserkir podía mostrarse caballeroso en público pero que en privado, complacía sus más elaboradas fantasías, unas que seguro harían al padre de Lara, morir de un infarto. La rubia se acordaba que Harik, el anterior pretendiente, jamás había llegado lejos con sus acrósticos, sus dulces y sus poemas de risa porque Lara tenía el carácter trastocado, era cruel y burlona, engreída y consentida.

Einar estaba junto a su amigo pero lo más lejos de Karnilla que podía. Y Héroïque parecía querer hacer otro tanto pues no estaba cerca de su prima. Amora se las arregló para estar pendiente de Thor pero sin descuidar al resto de sus invitados, cuando notó que Karnilla empezaba a aburrirse, instó a Fandral a enseñarles una canción aesir sobre un oso.

–Tengo una piel aquí mismo –se la señaló. Y después se acercó tanto a Thor que su cuerpo prácticamente se abrazó al de él –¿cantarías para Karnilla y para mí? La reina norn dice no conocer ninguna de nuestras melodías –dijo con su tono más encantador.

–Lo haré –dijo Thor dejando la copa –si Fandral hace de oso como en los viejos tiempos. –El espadachín se rió pero aceptó.

Los demás hombres aesir se unieron al coro pues todos conocían aquella vieja balada. Amora entonces se aproximó a Karnilla, se sentó a su lado.

–¿Es este el momento en que debo hablarle de mi invernadero? –Preguntó ella.

–Por supuesto que no –le dijo Amora. –La fiesta está empezando apenas y tengo intenciones de que se prolongue a lo largo de la noche y posiblemente de la madrugada, pero no te preocupes Karnilla, ya te diré cuando sea el momento. Ahora, disfruta –le pidió. E hizo que mientras los hombres cantaban, las damas bebieran con rapidez. La letra de la canción la conocía todo Asgard y decía: "yo sé que al fin te cazaré y muerte te he de dar. Oso sarnoso con mi espada, te degollare y tu cabeza exhibiré colgada en la pared".

–Siempre pensé que el tema de estas fiestas era algo más... –Karnilla buscó la palabra –inteligente.

La rubia soltó una carcajada.

–Olvidas que estás fiestas son para entretener. Podría conducir la plática hacia asuntos bélicos pues verás que tengo un rey y dos capitanes del ejército; o por política, ya que tengo a un ex canciller, a dos reyes, una princesa y un miembro del concejo. Quizás podría hablar de la ciudad, tengo a un arquitecto y todos ellos al menos saben la situación de Asgard –se rió. –Ninguno de ellos tiene seidh. –Así que nadie hablaría de magia –pero ¿cuál sería el sentido si de eso ya hablan en sus otras vidas?

–Karnilla –las abordó Lady Faida, tenía el semblante un poco enrojecido por la bebida. –Amora me ha contado de un excelente ungüento para la piel que tú elaboras. Últimamente me desvelo mucho –dijo mirando de soslayo a Sveyn, su amante, –trabajando en la economía de Asgard, por supuesto.

–Por supuesto –dijeron Karnilla y Amora a coro, sin querer. La concejal soltó una risita de complicidad.

–Quisiera que me facilitaras un poco, para que así en las reuniones del concejo me parezca más una dama y menos…

–A Ragnheidur –aventuró Amora.

–Será un placer, pásate por mis aposentos y charlemos.

–¿Sabes con quien me gustaría hablar también? Con tu amigo Svadilfari. Sé que es un retratista y me interesaría pagarle una pintura. –Karnilla y Amora se miraron, las dos pensaban que Faida quería más que un retrato de Svadilfari. –¿Crees que me podrías ayudar a abordarlo? Asumo que él es un artista profesional y discreto.

–Lo es, lo es, por supuesto –dijo Karnilla. Y esta vez fueron Amora y Faida quienes corearon lo último.

Fandral se acercó a ellas actuando todavía como oso. Alzó a Amora en vilo haciendo como que pretendía raptarla mientras los demás coreaban aquella canción. El espadachín iba con la rubia en brazos dando algunos tumbos, Sveyn le metió el pie y ambos cayeron, pero Fandral logró lanzar a Amora en brazos de Thor mientras él terminaba hecho un fardo de piel de oso.

–Tenemos al gran conquistador de la bestia –dijo Lara y Sveyn le puso un pie encima al oso caído.

Threir fue a levantar a su adorado.

–Amora, otro juego, otro juego –palmeó Héroïque. La rubia se desprendió de los brazos de Thor, no sin antes rozarle la piel una vez más.

–Bien, ya hemos visto una tradición aesir, ¿en Nornheim como se divierten? –Le preguntó a la menor de las norn.

–No tenemos ningún juego en especial –dijo Héroïque, –mejor algo de Vanaheim –pidió mirando a Sveyn.

–Mejor –la secundó Lara, –para hacer salvajadas mejor nos vamos a una taberna, con los brutos del pueblo. –Héroïque se rió como si no le importase lo dicho.

–Tenemos un juego –se metió Karnilla, su prima la miró aterrada y negó pero la bruja la ignoró, –se llama "raptar a mi novio" –la mayor casi disfrutó de ver que Héroïque articulaba "no, raptar al novio no". –Pero es sólo para gente con agallas –apuntó mirando a Lara.

–¿De qué va? –Dijo Lady Faida más que intrigada.

–Es algo sencillo. Pero todos deben jugar. –Dijo y se soltó el cabello. –Este es el amor del novio –dijo mostrándoles el listón con que había tenido sujeto el cabello. Miró en derredor como buscando un voluntario y escogió a Bileygr, el amante de Lara, adrede. Fue a él y le amarró el listón en la muñeca. –El juego consiste en que las damas se venden los ojos y vayan por la habitación tratando de robar el amor de algún caballero. Cuando todos han sido conquistados, la dama puede reclamar un beso de quien raptó.

–Suena bastante tonto –dijo Lara pero Bileygr no se había quitado aquel listón. Amora y Faida secundaron a Karnilla, Faida se puso a anudarle su pañuelo a Sveyn en la muñeca y Amora, por supuesto, se acercó a Thor con la cinta que había sostenido su cabello. Lo miró interrogante como pidiéndole permiso y él le tendió la mano. Threir se negó a participar dejando fuera a su querido Fandral pero le ayudó a Héroïque a poner pañuelos en las muñecas de Einar y Harik.

Lara siguió quejándose de que aquello era algo ridículo pero igual se vendó los ojos junto con todas las demás. Cómo Threir no iba a jugar fungiría de juez, indicándoles el momento en que el juego terminase.

Aquello se convirtió en un completo caos. Sveyn no dejaba de gritarle a Faida que fuera a por él pero Harik, bastante burlón, no cesaba de meterse en su camino. Einar hizo como que tropezaba con Karnilla y a ella no le importó quitarle su "amor", igual lo había hecho en la vida real, pero la norn no se conformó con ese trofeo, les sacó escandalosas carcajadas a los hombres en la habitación cuando empezó a reñir con Lara por el listón en la mano de Bileygr. Ninguna podía ver lo que ocasionó que el hombre que se disputaban fuera muy manoseado. Héroïque se hizo la tonta. Dio con Thor pero al oír su voz se apartó de inmediato de él y su deportiva actitud hizo que se quedase sin ninguna prenda.

–Ya no queda amor que darles, ¡paren! –Les gritó Threir palmoteando entretenida.

Faida tenía la prenda de Harik, y exigió un beso en la mejilla. Sveyn no dejó de ver mal al arquitecto real por el resto de la velada. Héroïque y Lara tenían las manos vacías; mientras que Karnilla se había agenciado con dos prendas. Besó breve en los labios a Einar y luego le plantó un beso mejor hecho a Bileygr. Su prima la miró con orgullo al notarle el coraje a Lara. Los demás se desternillaban de risa por el atrevimiento de la bruja. Amora tenía en la mano la cinta que le había atado a Thor.

–Vamos, dale un poco de amor –dijo Fandral. –Que todos sabemos que muere por ello.

El rey le sonrió a la rubia y ella lo besó… en el dorso de la mano. Hubo abucheos. Amora le dio la espalda a Thor pero él la haló de un brazo haciéndola girar sobre sí misma y le estampó un beso bien puesto en los labios. Cuando Thor la soltó Amora estaba sonrojada y tenía una sonrisa algo tonta en la boca.

–Más vino, más vino –pidió.

La fiesta degeneró entonces en una contienda de bebidas, una mezcla de vino norn con cerveza as e hidromiel vanir. Lara y Bileygr brillaron por su ausencia, igual que Threir y Fandral en algún punto de la madrugada, pues se perdieron en los interiores de la alcoba de Amora.

–¿Qué? ¿Irán a montárselo los cuatro? –Preguntó Einar.

Todos sintieron alivio cuando vieron llegar comida. Costillas de ternera y hierbas, pastel de puerco, empanas de conejo y pato, tartas de mora azul y salak–larnin. Los desaparecidos volvieron para la comida y pronto todos terminaron recostados sobre almohadones reposando la comida y el cansancio. Amora tarareaba una canción despacio mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello a Thor que estaba tendido en sus piernas. Karnilla se había adormilado escuchando la melodía de la aesir y se preguntó qué hora sería.

–Karnilla –la despertó la voz de Amora –¿puedo enviar a mis doncellas a tus alcobas por un poco de poción revitalizante? –Ella asintió.

–Sí, creo que la necesitamos –estuvo de acuerdo.

Las doncellas repartieron pequeñas copas con el contenido, algunos hicieron muecas de asco al ver la viscosidad del brebaje pero lo bebieron sin mayores reparos cuando Amora les explicó que haría con ellos. Aguardaron un momento y luego empezaron a sentirse mejor.

–Hay un paraje realmente magnífico, al otro lado del río Godul –le estaba diciendo Amora a Thor –que con el amanecer es realmente hermoso, me gustaría que lo viéramos. ¿Podría ser?

–Vamos pues –aceptó Thor.

–Es hora –le dijo Amora a la reina norn.

.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando llegaron a esa parte de la ciudad. No todos habían acudido, la elfa y su amante prefirieron continuar con la siesta en las habitaciones del segundo, el embajador y Einar también se despidieron. Inclusive Héroïque prefirió no ir con ellos. Los demás montaron en sus caballos y salieron disparados, la mayoría terminó de despertar al sentir el frío amanecer de Asgard.

Amora desmontó y abrió los brazos como si pudiera absorber el amanecer anaranjado.

–¿No es acaso hermoso? –Les preguntó.

–Lo es, aunque no quedará demasiado lejos de la nueva ciudad, posiblemente esto termine urbanizado –dijo Harik mirando hacia atrás donde los edificios ya se levantaban casi terminados. Él estaba emocionado porque pensaba que podría presumir los adelantos de su trabajo.

–Pienso que aquí sería un lugar ideal para… –Amora se quedó callada –un invernadero. ¿No crees Karnilla? Con todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, incluyendo esa bebida que nos ha reanimado, sería ideal tener un espacio donde crecieran todas esas plantas. Y el río, ayudaría ¿no Harik?

El arquitecto hizo una mueca y luego dijo que sí.

–¿De verdad Karnilla? –Le preguntó Faida –¿un invernadero? Jamás he visto uno de plantas medicinales –se metió la concejal, aunque les lanzó una mirada cómplice y Karnilla comprendió que ella también estaba confabulada.

–Me lo mencionaste antes –recordó Thor. –Pero si se construyera ¿quién cuidaría de él?, en Asgard no somos precisamente afectos a las pociones y poco conocemos de ellas. No hay maestres ni nadie capacitado para llevarlo.

–Yo lo haría –se adelantó Karnilla. Había llevado consigo un plano que Svadilfari había hecho para ella cuando se lo pidió. Se lo enseñó a Thor para que lo viera. –Puedo instruir a otros para que continúen con mi labor una vez que haya vuelto a Nornheim.

–Es verdad que los aesir no somos muy dados por las pociones ni las plantas pero ya que esta es una era de cambios, deberíamos aprender lo mejor que tienen nuestros reinos vecinos, y no hay nadie como Karnilla para llevar este proyecto, siempre y cuando tenga tu beneplácito –terminó diciendo Amora.

–Siento que ambas me han emboscado –les dijo Thor mirando a una y otra. El proyecto llevaba inclusive una estimación del costo de la obra. Al dios del trueno no se le pasó quién lo había diseñado y murmuró algo como: "Jamás me voy a librar de este sujeto". –¿Qué opinas Faida? –Se lo tendió a la tesorera.

–Muy barato y factible, esto podría quizás disminuir el precio de algunas pomadas que se usan en heridas y a las cuales los ases si son muy afectos –señaló ella siendo práctica.

Thor miró el páramo y luego a Karnilla.

–Sea pues –aceptó.

Le devolvió su plano a Karnilla que lo abrazó tratando de no estrujarlo demasiado pero contenta. Iría a los puertos, a la posada donde vivía Svadilfari, era muy temprano, seguro seguía en su hogar. Iba a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y a contarle que tenía su invernadero, que él lo construiría y que debía empezar de inmediato. Svadilfari y ella se apoyaban en todo. Él le había hecho esos planos y ella había salvado la vida de un elfo oscuro llamado Nulka. Él siempre la escuchaba y ella a él. Karnilla apartó los pensamientos de su amigo.

Amora y Thor se habían alejado caminando por el paraje, el rey le señalaba algo a la rubia que estaba a lo lejos pero que Karnilla no pudo precisar qué era. Comprendió porque ella le estaba dando tantos problemas a Loki en el momento en que los vio tomados de la mano. Amora era encantadora y Thor podía hacer cualquier cosa posible. Eran una combinación atrayente e irresistible pero también peligrosa.

.

Aquel día habría sesión del concejo con motivos de los derechos de los alfh de encontrarse en Asgard. La ciudad se mostraba vacía en sus calles, casi todos aguardaban en tabernas, posadas y en sus hogares para recibir las noticias que salieran de palacio. Los einheriar de la ciudad patrullaban vigilando el orden de la ciudad para que no hubiera ningún altercado o riña en la misma. Aún el palacio mismo se mantenía en un ajetreo poco usual, los nobles hablaban de los argumentos de Ragnheidur y de Harma, y otros más bien citaban a Loki en sus razonamientos.

Desde que Loki y Thor no dormían juntos, cada uno hacia una vida paralela en la que aparentemente jamás se encontraban. Ese día no entraron juntos, y Thor fue el último en acceder a la sala. Los siete concejales restantes ya estaban ahí y siempre se habían sentado de la misma forma. Los viejos concejales del lado izquierdo de Thor y los nuevos, del lado derecho.

Cada uno de ellos tenía enfrente, sendos gajos con la nueva ley para los derechos de los alfh. Había sido modificada desde su inicio hasta parecer una monstruosidad, contenía derechos, obligaciones, exclusiones, prohibiciones y una serie de artículos que a Thor le daba dolor de cabeza cada vez que lo leía de nuevo. Y lo había releído muchas veces.

Thor divisó sobre la mesa el panfleto que Ragnheidur y Harma habían escrito. Thor lo había leído, condenaba a los alfh en los términos más viles, como plagas y traidores. Nada de lo que estaba redactado le gustó. Fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

–Les he pedido su presencia en este día, pues vengo hoy a exponer lo que pienso y a develar el sentir de mi corazón –tomó un poco de aire –debe haber concordia en este reino y sin embargo lo único que tenemos es discordia y disensión en todo el lugar. La gente busca luz y nosotros les traemos oscuridad. Una que ustedes hacen crecer con calumnias y con sus fantásticas opiniones y vanas exposiciones. –Ragnheidur endureció su mirada al oír aquello pero Thor continuó. –Los exhorto y requiero qué pongamos un fin a esta situación, sé lo que cada uno piensa sobre este asunto y conozco no sólo sus dudas sino sus temores, creen que esto nos podrá disolver pero no lo hará. La aceptación de los alfh no romperá Asgard, eso lo aseguro.

El rey no olvidaba que los alfh de Svartálfheim también dependían de la resolución de ese día pues Eyvindur le dijo que no lo resolvería hasta que él no hiciera otro tanto.

Ragnheidur carraspeó, fue el siguiente en hablar.

–Me alegra saber que en este día puede quedar zanjado este asunto, que siempre he pensado debió de haberse finiquitado desde hace tiempo. He expuesto en incontables veces porqué considero que los alfh no deben ser ases –tomó su panfleto por una orilla. Miró a su rey –causan divisiones en nuestro pueblo y esta ley que se titula "para los alfh" podría ser titulada con cualquier otro nombre y ser adaptada para otras razas e inclusive para los parias. Son nocivos para la economía, para nuestras tradiciones y para la moral de la ciudad en sí. Si son soldados que se comporten como tales, y ya que en Asgard no está permitida la esclavitud, establezco que se les pague como si hubieran sido mercenarios y sean devueltos a Alfheim bajo la potestad de su propio rey.

Con ello terminó su alegato aunque ya había expuesto en otras ocasiones sus razones para negarse a aquel proyecto. Faida también tomó la palabra pero sólo para dar una tibia explicación en la que los alfh no eran nocivos económicamente para Asgard. Sif habló en nombre de sus soldados, aludió que no podían ser llamados mercenarios pues éstos eran prohibidos por la ley y de tratarlos así, más bien deberían sujetarse a la ley como criminales.

Thor esperó a que Loki hablara pero no dijo nada, sólo le dirigió una mirada larga. Él se había constituido como el defensor de los alfh pero tal parecía que no estaba interesado en hacer ningún alegato final.

Fafnir continuó.

–Iniciaremos con los votos a favor de aprobar el proyecto "otorgamiento del derecho a la ciudadanía de los alfh asimilados a Asgard, que conlleva obligaciones y derechos por la cual serán llamados en adelante, ases". –Sif y Faida levantaron sus manos a la vez, seguidas de Hagbard y Thor hizo otro tanto. Aquella mañana cuando Thor hizo un conteo de los votos, se dio cuenta de que podía ganar por fin este proyecto pero ahora, mirando a Loki fijamente, se dio cuenta de que su consorte no levantó la mano.

Apretó los puños, no tenía palabras para calificar la deslealtad que Loki estaba mostrando.

–¿En contra? –Thor no miró a los otros tres concejales que votaron igual, sólo tuvo ojos para ver a su hechicero que con gesto, casi aburrido, levantó la mano. –Es un empate –dijo el secretario intentando que su voz no sonara tan alta aunque igualmente rompió un silencio abrupto, casi doloroso.

–Parece que esta sesión tendrá que ser levantada –dijo Harma –y tendremos que vernos en otra.

–No –se negó Thor –no habrá otro empate. El día de hoy resolveremos en un sentido o en otro pero me niego a continuar con este montaje de dar más tiempo. Tomaremos un descanso y nos reuniremos en dos horas –les concedió.

.

El rey salió velozmente del pasillo en pos de su consorte que se le había adelantado, nadie osó ir detrás de ellos. Loki no lo aguardó sino que avanzó por delante de él hasta su despacho donde Ari cerró la puerta inmediatamente detrás de ellos.

–¡¿Qué demonios pretendes?! ¿Cómo has podido obstaculizar un proyecto que tú iniciaste? –Profirió Thor a voz en cuello.

–Siempre expresé que no creía en tal causa –defendió su postura Loki. –Estuve leyendo el panfleto que escribió Ragnheidur, encontré argumentos de lo más interesantes, y debo añadir que son muy persuasivos.

–¿Más que los tuyos propios? –Le increpó, y de todos modos no le creía pues Ragnheidur hablaba en contra de los elfos oscuros igual, y todos sabían que Loki era su protector. –Ambos sabemos que no lo hiciste por eso. Querías hacerme quedar como un imbécil, y lo has conseguido. Dirán que si no puedo convencer a mi propio consorte de mis deseos ¿cómo podré hacerlo con el resto de Asgard? –Loki le dirigió una sonrisa taimada, de esas que le hacían hervir la sangre. Thor pensó un segundo en pegarle para borrarla de su rostro.

–Jamás me convenciste de esta iniciativa, te lo dije en el pasado, sólo lo hacía porque tú me lo pediste pero ya que te hiciste de nuevos aliados, decidí que ya no te era necesario y podía demostrar lo que realmente pienso –dijo con un tonó gélido que usaba cuando estaba molesto. –Jamás has podido con el concejo, este proyecto tuyo no pasará, ni ningún otro. –Thor intuyó que se refería más bien a sus intenciones de poner en la línea de sucesión a Magni.

–Lo hará, ¡aunque tenga que poner a los concejales de rodillas! –Exclamó.

.

Thor entró a su propio despacho iracundo. Ya había tenido suficiente de lidiar con Loki. Amora llegó sin que él la hiciera llamar y él aceptó su presencia aunque no le hizo demasiado caso.

–Todos en la corte tienen sus propios intereses, a nadie le importa lo que yo realmente quiero ¿es qué acaso no soy su rey? –dijo de pronto Thor. La rubia le sirvió un poco de vino a Thor. Finalmente él se giró pero en vez de hablarle, le gritó a su secretario. –Haz venir a Erwel de inmediato.

Iba a conseguir que el proyecto de los alfh pasara a como diera lugar. Loki se equivocaba, si había aprendido del concejo en estos tres años que llevaba reinando, lo suficiente para saber en qué lado de su oposición presionar para hacerlos caer. Jamás convencería a Ragnheidur de hacer algo en contra de sus ideales como el concejal jamás lo persuadió a él de renunciar al proyecto. Con Harma sería la misma historia, pero con Erwel, no. El gobernador entró detrás de Fafnir mientras era anunciado, Thor no permitió que su secretario se retirara.

El de Harokim le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Amora que con una mano le indicó serenidad. Thor lo encaró pero no le señaló un asiento y él mismo no se acomodó en su sitio, ambos se quedaron en pie.

–Pensé en hacer traer el juramento que hiciste cuando te convertiste en gobernador, y el que pronunciaste cuando te uniste al concejo pero ahora puedo ver que todas esas promesas en realidad no te sujetan como mi súbdito, si es que lo eres para empezar… Hablando de ello, Erwel te exijo saber de quién eres súbdito ¿de ti mismo o mío?

–Soy su más leal súbdito su majestad –se apresuró a decirle Erwel aunque no comprendiera a qué iban aquellas palabras.

Thor se rió.

–No, por supuesto que no lo eres, así que dime ¿cuál es tu precio? –Le increpó. Erwel negó y empezó un discurso acerca de su honor que hizo enfadar más al dios del trueno. –Amora, por favor, explícale a Erwel que no estoy de humor para escuchar sus excusas –pero en realidad no dejó hablar a la beldad. –Quiero que cambies el voto que acabas de dar respecto al proyecto, y una vez que lo hagas, yo puedo fingir que me sentiré muy alegre por ver que te ajustas a mis ideales y tú te mostraras aún más honrado por servirme, después me pedirás algo a cambio y yo te lo daré gustoso por tu lealtad. Así que me estoy saltando esa parte y te estoy preguntando directamente qué quieres.

Erwel y Amora intercambiaron una mirada. La rubia asintió.

–Deseo la mano de la reina Karnilla y la cancillería de Nornheim.

Thor se rió, porque sencillamente tenía que hacerlo.

–No, no, no –se negó –ese drakar ya zarpó y está fuera de tu alcance. Además Halvard –el hijo e Hagbard –hace un mejor trabajo del que Einar hacía, no tiene caso que devuelva ahí a tu hijo. –De los reportes que recibía de Bran éste le hablaba de la labor del chico, que entendía bien a los salvajes norn quizás porque era similar a ellos, pero de cualquier forma había hecho grandes progresos. Si sus concejales pensaban que no se leía los informes, estaban muy equivocados. –Pide algo razonable.

–La mano de Héroïque y la embajada en Svartálfheim –dijo entonces.

–Sea –aceptó Thor. Le hizo una seña a Fafnir, para que después de la sesión del concejo trabajara en ello. Para el puesto de embajador, Loki había propuesto al otro hijo de Hagbard, pero eso no importaba pues Thor no lo había ratificado aún.

–Le agradezco su majestad.

–Aún no me agradezcas –le dijo –porque te aseguro que no estoy satisfecho con lo que pasó en el concejo hace unas horas. He dependido de mis concejales para que realicen los proyectos en mi nombre, para que me aconsejen, he confiado y favorecido a todos; y aun así me han engañado. Me he formado la siniestra opinión de que la mayoría son mentirosos y aduladores que buscan sólo su propio beneficio. Debería encargarme de que sus propios proyectos jamás tengan éxito.

Erwel pensó que cualquier cosa podía suceder en ese momento. El rey parecía inseguro de su fuerza como soberano pero no seguiría así por mucho tiempo, pronto conocería su alcance y más temprano que tarde, todos los que se opusieran a su voluntad, sufrirían las consecuencias.

–Me parece que el gobernador Loki se ha extralimitado en su proceder –lo tanteó. Erwel estaba intentando leer los pensamientos de Thor. –Y aun cuando yo vote a favor de la iniciativa, pienso que Hagbard cambiara también su apoyo, pues todos saben que es leal a su majestad Loki.

La mano de Thor atrapó la copa que Amora le pasaba y bebió grandes tragos.

–En estos momentos no te estoy pidiendo que me digas las dificultades, sino que encuentres una solución. –Erwel lo meditó un momento.

–Requeriría de una autorización para movilizar un pequeño grupo de einheriar y la presencia de Lady Amora –dijo mirando a la rubia.

–¿Enviaras a Amora a seducir a uno de los concejales? –Preguntó Thor. Amora se puso en pie, tomó la mano de Thor y la acarició. Le hizo una seña a Erwel de que se adelantara, pero el rey no lo dejó ir así como así. –No quiero saber lo que harás Erwel, sólo hazlo. Si algo sale mal, sabré a quien culpar –terminó advirtiéndole.

El gobernador hizo una reverencia y los dejó a solas.

–No te preocupes no iré a seducir a nadie –dijo la rubia. –Aunque haría lo que fuera por ti porque creo en tus ideales y también lo hago porque te quiero –su declaración sorprendió a Thor. La misma Amora lo miró intensamente por un segundo y después desvió la mirada, como si estuviera peleando con sentimientos profundos y enzarzados en su interior. –No es necesario que hablemos de esto, ni que hagas algo con ello. No te lo dije antes porque temía que alguien viniera a contártelo antes e hicieran ver como si quererte, me convirtiera en una mala persona.

Thor le regresó el gesto en la mano y finalmente la tomó por el cuello para darle un beso. Tras soltarse, Amora le dirigió una mirada cómplice y salió tras Erwel.

.

–¿Se sabe ya algo del maestre Harma? –Preguntó Faida. Llevaban una hora aguardando por la presencia del maestre y este aún no tenía a bien volver. Thor había enviado a Oysten a averiguar el paradero del concejal ausente.

Antes de entrar, Fafnir le contó que Ragnheidur y Loki se habían visto en el despacho del primero. El motivo de la plática había sido precisamente el apoyo del consorte real contra la ciudadanía alfh; Loki inclusive le había informado a Ragnheidur que Hagbard estaría con ellos. "Es tiempo de hacer a un lado las diferencias pasadas, hay mejores batallas por pelear" le había dicho Loki. Thor encontró que enterarse de lo que hacían los demás era sumamente fácil, él era el rey y todos querían su favor así que no dudaban en contar lo que los otros hacían. Aquella hipocresía que antes aborreció ahora la encontró muy útil. Asintió a lo dicho aunque aún no sabía qué hacer con ello.

El mayordomo entró a la sala, hizo una reverencia delante de ellos.

–Mi rey, mis señores –les dijo. –El maestre Harma ha dejado el palacio a lomos de su corcel, su secretario ha dicho que mencionó que no estaría ni un minuto más en el palacio mientras el rey se empeñara en hacer a los alfh, sus iguales.

–No puede haber dicho eso –respingó Ragnheidur aunque los demás creyeron que si sonaba a algo que diría él. –Debe enviar por él mi rey, hacerlo volver para que termine de una vez esto o en dado caso debemos posponer está votación.

Thor miró un instante a Erwel, y el gobernador negó imperceptiblemente.

–No –se negó Thor.

–El día en que Hagbard y Loki se encontraron ausentes, usted suspendió la sesión.

–Porque tengo la potestad de hacerlo –le recordó Thor –y cuando iniciamos esta, dejé en claro que tendría que haber un resultado de la misma. Todos ustedes lo sabían y Harma también, si ha decidido abandonar Valaskialf para demostrar su inconformidad, allá él. Continuaremos.

Fafnir hizo otra breve introducción del asunto que estaban tratando y llamó a votación nuevamente. Empezando por los que estuvieran de acuerdo. Sif y Faida levantaron la mano de nuevo. La tesorera miró fijamente a Hagbard mientras éste se abstenía de hacer lo propio, y la mujer negó con la cabeza, no en señal de desaprobación sino de preocupación. Erwel tenía la suya levantada y Thor hizo lo propio.

–Erwel ¿qué? –Soltó Ragnheidur sorprendido aunque su rostro pronto mostró más ira que la del rey en la votación anterior.

–He meditado bien la situación y me he dado cuenta de que fui intransigente, ahora me arrepiento de no haber pensado primero en los súbditos alfh –dijo sin ahondar más.

Con aquella traición, en contra sólo se encontraron Ragnheidur, Loki y Hagbard. La iniciativa había sido aprobada. Por fin. El de Gundersheim mostró su mejor rostro de indignación. Thor tomó la palabra nuevamente, la noche anterior había meditado largamente lo que quería decir.

–Sé que muchos consideran que estoy lejos de alcanzar a mi padre pero no han comprendido que yo no quiero eclipsarlo sino forjar mi propio destino, uno distinto, con un éxito diferente. He decidido no seguir el sueño de Bor, sino su dictamen: de que aprenderé siempre, aún envejecido. Y añadiré la máxima de mi padre: que sólo aprenderé de los hombres dignos, que el maestro sea más joven que yo, que carezca de reputación y otras cosas semejantes, me importara muy poco. –Sí, estaba citando uno de los discursos de su padre, unos que le dio a Loki lo que ahora le parecía, hacia siglos. Los había reencontrado y leído la noche anterior. –Los alfh tienen mucho que enseñarnos, los norn también, nuestros vecinos vanir, es por eso que a partir de aquí, tendré una política abierta al exterior. Concejales, les agradezco por esta sesión.

Y se puso en pie para salir el primero.

.

Supo que la encontraría en su despacho desde el momento en que salió. Amora estaba ahí, cuando lo vio llegar se puso en pie y Thor adoró ver que estaba preocupada por el resultado de lo sucedido. Fue hacia ella, acunó su rostro entre las manos y la besó con avidez que ella respondió sujetándose de sus hombros.

–Todo ha salido bien. Por fin se ha hecho –le anunció.

–Debemos festejar entonces –dijo Amora pensando de inmediato lo que harían pero Thor ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

–No, pediré a Embla la cena en mis aposentos y ahí estaremos solos tú y yo para charlar, para animarnos uno al otro, como antes. Que los alfh se encarguen de alborotar las calles aunque ahora más bien debo llamarlos ases. –Thor sonrió, le acarició el cabello a Amora –sé que no he sido del todo bondadoso contigo, a últimas fechas más bien he sido intransigente porque desconfíe de ti. ¿Aún sostienes que me quieres?

–Si –sonrió ella.

Pasaron al comedor en los aposentos privados del rey. En lo que Embla hacía subir el servicio empezaron a beber, Amora le sirvió diligentemente en su copa. Thor le contó todos los detalles de lo sucedido en el concejo.

–¿Fuiste tú la que convenciste a Harma de marcharse? –Le tuvo que preguntar Thor.

–Así fue. –Hizo uso de su seidh, aunque Harma no poseía una voluntad precisamente vulnerable siempre había tenido debilidad por los rostros bonitos, todos conocían su afición por las cortesanas así que embaucarlo con su belleza no había costado trabajo. –Lo hice enojar muchísimo, hablé con él acerca de la sesión del concejo y le dije: "Ni Erwel ni Ragnheidur podrían dar alegatos tan convincentes como los que usted daría maestre Harma, si es que alguno de ellos dos lo dejara hablar, pero desde luego hay veces en que las acciones dicen más que las palabras y siendo descendiente de Bor, seguro que tiene mucho más coraje que ellos" –Amora se rió –de ahí él decidió retarte al ausentarse de esta manera. Pienso que creyó que sin él suspenderías la sesión. Erwel tenía listos a los einheriar para asegurarse de que no regresaba –terminó por encogerse de hombros.

–Si es descendiente de mi abuelo debe ser uno muy lejano. –Francamente ni Thor se creía esos cuentos de Harma.

Amora acomodó ambas manos sobre la mesa.

–A ti te preocupa algo –le dijo mientras les servían la cena. Les sirvieron vino norn. Estofado de un blanco cremoso, con puerros, zanahorias, nabos blancos dentro de un pan negro; aquel platillo era vanir. Como plato fuerte les sirvieron almejas, trozos de bacalao y cangrejo nadando en crema de leche y mantequilla. Y de postre pastelillos de limón.

Los pensamientos del dios del trueno estaban en su consorte. Le gustaría decir que no pero siempre estaba pensando en él durante el largo del día, de una forma u otra. Por ejemplo, en ese momento, se imaginó en tenerlo en ese momento sobre la mesa, delante de él, boca abajo con las piernas abiertas y sus nalgas perfectas expuestas ante la luz. Clamando obscenidades y él atacándolo por detrás. Aullando, chorreando de vino, arrancándole la ropa a jirones, mordiéndolo y gozándolo. Y también podía rememorar lo que había hecho ese día. Thor se daba cuenta de que había cometido un gran error al contarle lo que planeaba hacer con Magni, lo había puesto sobre aviso y Loki iba a actuar en consecuencia; podía hacerle mucho daño en el concejo. Como había demostrado.

–Quiero reconocer a Magni como mi hijo pero no sólo eso, quiero ponerlo en la línea de sucesión. –Amora abrió los ojos sorprendida. –Pero tengo razones para pensar que Loki se opondrá –lo pensó durante algunos segundos. Loki iba a hacer mancuerna con Ragnheidur y entre los dos iban a boicotearle lo que él planeaba. –Llama a Fafnir –le pidió a uno de los pajes.

La rubia se había quedado callada ante la impresión de la noticia. El secretario de Thor entró e hizo una reverencia.

–La presencia de Ragnheidur es nociva y provocativa para el palacio en este momento. Hazle saber que le ordeno que abandone mi corte, debe partir en una hora antes de que los einheriar lo echen. Y que no vuelva, a menos que se lo ordene –le mandó. Fafnir no supo qué decir así que se prestó a cumplir sus órdenes de inmediato.

–¿Y eso qué ha sido?

–No puedo permitir que Ragnheidur y Loki se alíen en mi contra. Echarlo de la corte no impedirá que hablen pero estoy seguro de que Ragnheidur se enojará y partirá a Gundersheim donde mi consorte no lo seguirá –y no lo haría, eso Thor no lo permitiría. –Esto además hará que el resto de la corte sepa que Ragnheidur ha caído de mi gracia y se alejaran de él. Tal vez vayan detrás de Erwel. –A quien Thor no pensaba dejar a su aire sólo porque le había ayudado, haría que Fafnir y Oysten le siguieran los pasos.

–Y supongo que mientras, empezaras a abrir camino para que acepten a Magni. –Thor asintió. Amora se acomodó en su asiento –pienso que del que deberías deshacerte es de Loki. He estado intentando decirte esto desde hace tiempo y odio hacerlo porque suena cruel pero… Thor las cosas que tú quieres, Loki no te las va a dar. Quieres un consorte atento y cariñoso contigo, alguien que no piense en estudiar magia ni en viajar lejos de ti. Quiere tener más hijos. Quieres una vida familiar tranquila pues ser rey es estresante. Quieres a alguien que acepte e integre a Magni. Quieres a alguien que haga suyas tus causas y las pelee a tu lado, que no te traicione. La razón por la que no tienes nada de eso es porque Loki no quiere dártelo, o porque no puede hacerlo como en el caso de los hijos –dijo segura de la información que tenía acerca de la infertilidad de Loki.

Thor soltó un bufido.

–Tú te aferras a esa imagen que tienes de Loki y de ti como dos personas destinadas a estar juntas, a ser amantes y esposos. Crees que la persistencia y la obstinación te darán al final lo que deseas, que son tú y él contra el mundo, y crees que todos son así pero eso carece de fundamento. Yo no lo soy, y tú no deberías serlo si deseas ser feliz. –Amora prosiguió –Loki no te ama lo suficiente, acéptalo y luego decide qué hacer al respecto. –Buscó la mano de Thor y la entrelazó con la suya –yo podría darte todo lo que quieres, incluyendo esos hijos que anhelas, y no me escondería ni nada me obligaría a apartarme de tu lado. Sólo piénsalo.

Thor prefirió beber de su copa antes que darle una respuesta a Amora aunque aceptaba que le hacía una oferta muy tentadora.

–¿Así sin más? ¿Sin pedirme nada a cambio?

–Si te tengo a ti, no necesito nada más. –Thor sonrió pero no burlonamente sino más bien, complacido.

–El día de tu nombre es pronto –en cinco días de hecho –le diré a Threir que te haga una celebración apoteósica. Y dispondré que te sean entregados varios obsequios, no sólo porque sea un día especial sino también como muestra de mi gratitud.

–Me sentiré muy honrada por ello –aceptó Amora.

Tras la cena. Amora se instaló bajo las luces, se arregló el vestido y la cortina de cabello con una tranquila concentración. Probó las cuerdas del laúd por un momento, inclinó la cabeza, levantó los dedos y empezó a tocar. Thor la escuchaba desde su asiento con la copa en la mano. Ambos mantenían la distancia entre ellos con gestos controlados e inclusive algo rígidos. La atracción mutua se percibía en el aire, era tan intensa que podía verse y casi palparse.

Thor bajó los ojos hasta mirar sus manos, la forma en que las movía le parecía grácil, le gustaba cómo iban y venían, como se movían de su regazo hasta su boca y no pudo evitar imaginar cómo sería ser acariciado por ellas. De ahí pasó a fantasear con la forma de su cuerpo, con la textura de su piel y con aquel cabello brilloso que invitaba a tocarlo. Amora era hermosa, ingeniosa, con una sonrisa como el sol, carne madura y dedos celestiales. Notó el sudor en su frente. Elevó la copa en un brindis cargado de intenciones. Sus miradas se cruzaron y fue como si se besaran. Thor ardió, aterrado ante la furia de sus propias emociones, deleitándose con la idea de que ella estuviera húmeda y él enhiesto.

.

La oscuridad es un camino fácil de tomar. Es cuesta abajo y lo único que hay que hacer es echar a andar.

Loki sonreía a su pequeño hijo y a su protegida, pero la sonrisa no le alcanzaba los ojos. Hërin y Nari estaban alineando sus soldados jötun mientras platicaban con ellos, estaban en esa etapa donde les costaba compartir y cada uno tenía sus propios soldaditos. Las niñeras estaban presentes pero algo retiradas. Frigga los observaba a los tres. No le pasaba desapercibido el abandono en cada uno de los gestos de Loki, ni la tristeza en sus ojos que trataba de ocultarle eludiendo su mirada.

–Hijo –lo llamó pero sabía que sería inútil. Loki diría lo mismo que Thor: "no te preocupes madre, no está sucediendo nada".

Pero ella sabía que no era así.

Jyana le había contado de una pelea en el palacio. De Gellir, el segundo de la guardia, dándole una golpiza a uno de los pajes de la librea de la reina. ¡Un siervo de los aposentos reales! En tiempos del fallecido Radha, los de la librea de la reina eran los más leales, discretos e incorruptibles. El joven estaba comentando que Amora se la pasaba en las habitaciones de Thor hasta altas horas de la noche; y que por fin tendrían una reina digna de ser amada y servida.

"Yo nunca serviré a esa puta, mi rey es Loki y nadie más". Había dicho Gellir, y de ahí pasó a los puños en un parpadeo.

Frigga igual sabía de la silenciosa guerra entre Ari y Fafnir, de que la lealtad de los siervos se vendía al mejor postor y era cada vez más cara. Oysten, el nuevo mayordomo, estaba apoyando a Amora. Embla la visir era ambigua, como un ratón asustado, ni siquiera Frigga podía prever lo que haría. Las niñeras parecían neutrales, temerosas de que las alejasen de sus protegidos si hacían rabiar a un rey o al otro.

Y los extranjeros en la corte generaban otro tanto de caos. Los reyes de Jötunheim habían enviado un heraldo a ratificar la devoción de su pueblo para con su príncipe Loki, habían hecho llegar varios obsequios para los niños y para los reyes. Hanne tenía a su pomposo Sveyn, yendo y viniendo comprando información, repartiendo dinero generosamente, granjeando beneplácito y cuando lo lograba le daba por ensalzar a uno de los más brillantes y queridos miembros de la familia real vanir, o sea Loki. Eredlindon de los elfos guardaba silencio pero sus espías estaban por doquier y se decía que había tomado el mecenazgo de Lady Amora en lugar de Harma y Ragnheidur, quienes a raíz de su reyerta con Erwel, habían abandonado su apoyo. Decían que la hermosa dama luciría un vestido bordado en plata élfica y un collar engarzado en gemas con luz de estrellas, en el día de su nombre. Las primas norn se contaban en el círculo de amistades de Amora, e inclusive la taciturna Karnilla acudía con regularidad a sus fiestas. Kolbyr de los enanos había sido, al parecer de Frigga, más sensato. Había dicho que su reina ratificaría su apoyo… al que siguiera en pie al finalizar la temporada.

Se avecinaba una tormenta sobre Valaskialf.

Frigga había intentado disuadir a Thor de la celebración que Threir estaba preparando, de cara hacia fuera, que la que llevaba las riendas del asunto era Amora. Le había explicado que hacer eso humillaría públicamente a Loki. Le dijo que recordase que estaban desposados y que Loki había cargado a su precioso Hërin en el vientre; y aceptado a Nari cuando Thor llegó con ella. Pero su hijo no escuchaba.

Ninguno de los dos lo hacía.

–Loki –lo llamó Frigga nuevamente. –Te siento tan distante.

–Perdona madre. He tenido insomnio desde hace varios días –la reina madre apostaría que eso le pasaba desde que había dejado de dormir con Thor.

–Quizás pueda ayudarte –Frigga le hizo una seña a Jyanna y la envió a su habitación a buscar algo. La doncella volvió con una botella pequeña de un líquido trasparente. –Es esencia de belladona. Cuando no puedo dormir añado una gota o dos al té antes de irme a la cama. Me ayuda a relajarme.

Loki tomó la botella y se la guardó.

–Gracias.

–¿Cómo sigue Hërin? –El pequeño llevaba una venda en la mano izquierda, una pequeña herida por la cual Thor y Loki habían vuelto a reñir.

Amora le había llevado un nuevo juguete a Hërin, una espada de madera. Thor estaba presente y Ásta no pudo cumplir la orden previa de Loki, de impedir que la rubia se acercase al principito. Estaban jugando, con Amora persiguiendo al pequeño a pesar de que llevaba puesto uno de sus vestidos bordados en pedrería. Cuando lo alcanzó lo tumbó en su regazo para hacerle cosquillas, Hërin pataleaba entre risas que tornaron en llanto pues de pronto se había cortado la palma de la mano con una de aquellas gemas.

–Estará bien, Harma dijo que no era nada –respondió Loki acariciándole el cabello rubio a su hijo.

–Ita –dijo Hërin hablando entre pausas y asintiendo a cada palabra. –Amora mala y tonta, ella me me cortó mi manita –le mostró la palma.

–Amora toooon–ta –repitió Nari señalando la mano de Hërin.

–Ten cuidado con lo que les dices –le pidió Frigga a Loki. –No los pongas en medio de sus problemas. –Loki se quedó muy callado. –Hijo habla con Thor, ve a él mientras aún les reste entendimiento.

Él la miró y finalmente asintió.

–Tienes razón, debemos hablar. –Hizo traer a Ari con lo que demostraba que confiaba ya en muy poca gente dentro de palacio. –Ve donde el rey, pregúntale si me concedería el honor de cenar conmigo hoy.

–¿Hoy alteza? –Esa noche era el maldito festejo.

–Sí, y si declina mi propuesta, ve que nadie se entere. –O sería humillado una vez más.

–Si alteza –le dijo Ari y partió raudo.

–Hablaré con Thor madre, ya lo verás –pero sus palabras no tranquilizaron a Frigga, sino todo lo contrario. –Si me disculpas, tengo algunas audiencias pendientes.

La reina se quedó con sus nietos, los vio corretear por la habitación, con Hërin haciendo enfadar a Nari por ser más rápido. En eso su fiel Sköll se presentó con una misiva.

–Es de Lady Idûnne –le refirió. Frigga la tomó mientras Sköll aguardaba. Hërin había dejado de corretear y ya se acercaba al guardián de la reina. Le gustaba interrogarlo acerca de su brazo faltante.

–Sköll ¿dónde está tu brazo? –Inició el pequeño.

El guardián era hombre de pocas palabras, al principio decía unas pocas cosas parcas al principito pero se iba explayando más y más.

–Me lo quitó un dragón –le contó al niño. Nari y él lo miraban muy asombrados. –Durante la guerra, luché con él y alcanzó a quemarme y por eso el brazo se me cayó, aunque tu papá Loki, me salvó la vida. –Nari se cubrió la boca con ambas manos como sobrecogida.

La reina madre se puso de pie.

–Debemos irnos –le dijo a Sköll. –Jyanna, prepara mi bagaje.

Frigga escogió esconder lo que pasaba a Thor. Idûnne le contaba en su misiva que Magni se había caído de uno de los nuevos caballos de la cuadra de su tío, se había roto el brazo. El accidente había suscitado una pelea entre Leidolf y ella, pues, según entendió de lo que el niño había dicho estaba escapándose cuando perdió el estribo. ¿Qué clase de infante intenta fugarse a tan corta edad? La respuesta sólo podía ser: uno que es muy infeliz. Ella acudiría a ocuparse del pequeño, temía que si se lo contaba a Thor, su hijo iría donde Magni de manera fulminante, apalearía al tío y se traería al niño en el acto.

–Amado, dame fuerzas –dijo para sus adentros.

.

Su poder en la corte se tambaleaba, y eso lo ofuscaba pero sabía que no estaba destruido. Loki tomó asiento en su despacho. Ari lo reverenció al entrar y le dijo que Thor había aceptado su invitación.

–¿A quién tenemos para hoy? –Inquirió Loki. La primera del día era Dgeir, la embajadora alfh. Llevaba días tratando de hablar con Loki, desde aquella sesión en la que su raza por fin había logrado la ansiada ciudadanía.

–Salud a mi rey –le dijo la mujer al entrar en su despacho. Loki le indicó que tomase asiento, mientras Ari hacia otro tanto pendiente de cada palabra y de cada indicación de su amo. –Alteza, he venido a darte las gracias en nombre de los alfh, ahora llamados ases, queremos que sepas lo profundamente honrados que estamos con la deliberación del concejo. Sabemos lo mucho que te dedicaste a nuestro problema. –Loki había sido el primero en contarle el problema a Thor, había redactado la ley de aceptación de los alfh, la había defendido, había urdido y tramado; pacificado la ciudad y; en secreto, había hecho silenciar a detractores como el herrero Baelor.

–Acepto tu gratitud y la de los tuyos.

–Alteza, quisiera preguntarte algo que nos tiene preocupados. Se dice que en la sesión final, votaste en contra de aprobar la ciudadanía para nosotros. Sé que eso es imposible pero…

–No lo sabes, si supieras que es imposible no me lo inquirirías. ¿Quién dice tal cosa? –Las sesiones eran a puerta cerrada y aunque las resoluciones que se tomaban solían proclamarse para el pueblo, no se hacía una narración de quién dijo qué.

–Fafnir, el secretario de su majestad Thor, lo comentó a los embajadores. Dijo que la ciudadanía era mérito del dios del trueno y no de usted.

–Dgeir, tú eres hábil en política, cómo demostraste en la guerra de los cuatro reinos, y como has demostrado con este asunto que tan bien llevaste. Espero que entiendas esto, sí voté en contra. –Dgeir se mostró contrariada pero no dijo nada. –Sabía que ganarían aun si yo me retractaba de mi apoyo hacia ustedes, así que me tomé la libertad de hacerlo para favorecer otros intereses que ahora no puedo revelar. Necesitaba reafirmar mi postura como concejal mostrando desacuerdo con Thor; y escogí hacerlo en su asunto y no en otro pues pensé que ustedes me apoyarían y comprenderían. ¿Acaso me equivoqué?

–No majestad. En efecto yo puedo entenderlo pero Sindri y los suyos son gente sencilla, soldados acostumbrados a las situaciones claras donde el enemigo es el que se pone en tu contra.

–Pues si me entiendes explícaselos. No quisiera contarlos entre mis detractores en estos confusos tiempos. –Loki le hizo una señal a Ari quien se puso de pie dando por terminada la audiencia.

–Majestad, no será así, te aseguro que puedes contar con nuestra lealtad hacia ti. Yo veré que todo quede bien claro, que todos sepan que es por ti que hoy son ases y que no presten atención a comentarios malintencionados que han salido de palacio de boca de seres indignos. –Loki asintió satisfecho aunque en realidad había votado en contra para darle una lección a Thor sin detenerse a pensar en los alfh.

Recibió a Yrsa que iba a quejarse de la forma despiadada en que Ragnheidur y Amora la habían aplastado. Luego a Geirolf de la guardia de la ciudad que le contaba que los nuevos ases y los viejos ases se llevaban pésimo y por lo cual le pedía más hombres para mantener la ciudad en paz. Luego hubo un noble pidiéndole que aceptase a su hija para vivir en la corte pero Loki le dijo que no, lo que menos necesitaba era otra adición al séquito de Amora. Habló con Hagbard acerca de la destitución de su hijo como embajador de Svartálfheim y su sustitución por Einar, Hallgeir ni siquiera llegó a poner pie en el reino de los elfos. Loki le aseguró que hallaría otro puesto para él. A mitad dela conversación entre el gobernador y el rey, Ari entró con un mensaje urgente de Frigga.

"Hijo, marché a Gladsheim, tenía que acudir ineludiblemente. Volveré pronto". Loki entendió en el acto que sólo podía tratarse de un problema con el bastardito.

El último fue el embajador elfo, Eredlindon. Uno de sus más empecinados y descarados detractores. Se preguntó que querría.

–Alteza –le hizo una reverencia. Hablaron de algunos asuntos de comercio que atañían más bien a Thor, como Loki tuvo que recordarle. Un poco de los elfos oscuros a quien el embajador hacia vigilar, aunque su labor como espía era pésima y por último el elfo por fin dijo aquello que había ido a decir. –Su majestad Loki debería regresar a Svartálfheim –le dijo. –Todos sabemos que usted es un versado hechicero y que su estadía en nuestro reino ha sido gratificante para todos. –Sobre todo para Lady Amora. –En vez de permitir ser humillado con la presencia de la amante real debería considerar una solución sabia y regresar a dónde es bienvenido y apreciado.

Ari y Loki intercambiaron una mirada. Loki sonrió para no insultar al embajador. Procuraba dominar su temperamento pues cuando Loki se enfadaba y perdía el control de sí mismo avasallaba a su oponente pero solía lograrlo a un costo alto para sí mismo.

–Un consejo prudente de tu rey. ¿Qué otra cosa me sugerirá Eyvindur? ¿Debería abdicar a mi puesto y pedir a mi esposo que me repudie también?

–No son palabras de mi rey, alteza. –Loki ya lo sabía sólo quería obligarlo a decirlo.

–Qué extraño, tengo entendido que un embajador habla en nombre de su soberano. De lo contrario no es tal, sino un necio metiéndose en asuntos que no le atañen.

–Cómo siempre alteza, su prudencia me deslumbra. Creo que no soy el único que olvida cuál es su papel; usted es la reina y una reina tiene ciertos deberes que cumplir. –Loki bufó y se levantó.

–Retírate. –El embajador le hizo una reverencia que a Loki le supo a burla. En cuánto se fue se volvió a Ari. –Has que lo sigan.

–Ya nos habíamos tardado –musitó Ari.

–Alguien confiable, este es el peor momento para cometer errores.

–Tengo buen cuidado con nuestros informantes. –Ari tenía gente que le decía cosas a Fafnir, cosas que eran mentira; y Ari igual recibía información engañosa. Pero el joven era cauteloso, procuraba referirle noticias a Loki que hubiera corroborado, que procedieran de muy buena fuente o que sonaran demasiado graves. –Me hicieron saber que Fafnir está preparando un reconocimiento de paternidad. –Loki se volvió todo oídos. –De su alteza Thor para un infante.

Al hechicero le bulló la sangre. Ari notó su descontento con aquello.

–Thor tiene un bastardo –le reveló a Ari. Su secretario le dio sus condolencias por ello, al fin alguien que se tomaba esa noticia como se debía.

–¿Cancelo su cena juntos?

–No.

.

Durante la mañana del día de su nombre Amora se sintió encantada desde los primeros rayos del sol. Se dio un baño largo con ayuda de Snotra que lavó su dorado cabello y después se vistió de manera sencilla para al anochecer lucir su nuevo vestido, ese que Eredlindon le regaló: Seda rojo sangre, de cuello circular pero cuya gran peculiaridad era que tanto los brazos como la espalda eran hilos de plata élfica. Su piel se iba a traslucir. Thor le había hecho llegar unos aretes con unos grandes diamantes rosas, a los cuáles les habían insertado cuarenta diamantes blancos, diminutos y preciosos. Y que hacían buen juego con el collar de gemas de luz de estrellas.

Threir ya debía estar verificando el adorno del salón, le había ordenado que trajeran flores, rosas rojas que harían juego con su vestido; excelsa comida, de preferencia de cocineros fuera de palacio; bardos y acróbatas. Cada nuevo detalle a su fiesta no hacía sino hacerla sonreír aunque no la hacía tan feliz como la promesa de Thor de pasar la noche con ella. Ahí, en sus alcobas.

–Cambia las sabanas y pon todo en orden –le mandó a Hlind. –Y tráeme mi desayuno.

Aguardó cerca de la terraza donde se veía un día magnifico en Asgard. La doncella le llevo un té que ella le encargó especialmente, un poco de fruta, un huevo cocido con pan negro.

–Perdone mi señora, ¿el té es de cardamomo? –Le preguntó.

–Así es, estimula la fertilidad –le dijo con una sonrisa. Amora esperaba quedar embarazada aquella noche.

Varios acudieron a dejarle regalos y a desearle felicidad y muchos años más. Amora sabía que los vería aquella noche en la fiesta pero agradeció que tuvieran la delicadeza de acapararle en ese momento y no más adelante. Recibió a Erwel y otros lores que prácticamente ya la trataban como reina, incluyendo reverencias y peticiones de favores. Tras ello salió a almorzar con las damas de la corte que obviamente no incluía a Karnilla, la reina norn apreciaba su compañía pero no así las de las demás. Ese día no había ido a entrenar con Thor.

Se encontró con Fandral en un pasillo, detrás de él iban dos pajes cargando una barrica de vino.

–De los que me traje de Nornheim –le contó él mientras la daba palmadas cariñosas al barril. –Thor ya se terminó el último que le di, y yo aún tengo muchos. Brindaremos por tu día del nombre –le aseguró con un guiño de ojo.

–No beban de más, habrá mucho vino en la fiesta –le pidió.

Fandral alzó una mano pero no le respondió. Hacía unos días se había quedado sin sangre de Nari para su poción "despierta–sombra", por lo que tuvo que recurrir a la de Hërin. Le preocupaba un poco el efecto que pudiera tener dado que el niño era hijo de Thor. Luego se dijo que ya no había nada que hacer, le había ordenado a su fiel sirviente que envenenara el vino; ella jamás le había suministrado nada a Thor personalmente. La poción con la sangre de Hërin estaba en la misma barrica que iba de hecho detrás de Fandral y de la cuál únicamente el rey bebía. Fandral sin duda había sido un peón muy útil, y alguien de quién todos se fiaban.

Fue allá en Nornheim cuando decidió darle su "sueño–lúcido" para embaucarlo. Tardó su tiempo, envenenando su bebida, y hechizándolo pero cuando se hicieron amantes, él la obedeció del todo. Luego Fandral la había traído de regreso a Asgard. Y como Amora quiso algo más que al espadachín, le ordenó que se liara con Threir y él no chistó. Pensó que alguien se extrañaría de su comportamiento fiel pero todos parecían pensar que por fin había sentado cabeza y el que sus amigos por fin contrajeran matrimonio y tuvieran hijos, hizo que él madurara de golpe. Por supuesto que Fandral no amaba a la alfh, de hecho si él llegase a enamorarse, el encantamiento se rompería pues su obsesión por Amora cesaría.

Lo único que agrió su día, fue enterarse de boca Oysten que el rey había accedido a cenar con su consorte antes de la fiesta. Esperaba que no enturbiara el ánimo de Thor o peor aún, que Loki buscara una reconciliación.

.

Esa anoche Loki llegó primero, pidió un té en lugar de vino y mandó a Embla a aposentarse en la entrada hasta que Thor llegase, como si la visir fuera un perro guardián. Cenarían en el comedor del que disponían en los aposentos reales. Sólo ellos dos, como antes. El consorte real se sentó y aguardó. La mesa ya estaba dispuesta, un par de botellas de vino aguardaban a ser descorchadas. Se acordó de Eyvindur, de cuando lo veía entre sus cortesanos, cada gesto parecía ensayado, su mirada no revelaba lo que sentía y sus palabras eran corteses pero siempre lograba imprimirles un tono de indulgencia. Estaba resuelto a emularlo a la perfección.

Thor llegó bastante tarde, Embla se dio prisa en atenderlo. El dios del trueno se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa como siempre. Loki estaba en el sitio a su derecha. Siempre se sentaban así y no uno en cada extremo de la mesa como era el protocolo, pues de otra manera no podían tomarse de la mano. Aunque esa noche ninguno de los dos hizo intento de tocar al otro.

Les sirvieron la comida y Thor la probó con gusto. Se veía animado.

–Hueles a vino –le dijo Loki, la primera frase que intercambiaban.

–Estuve bebiendo algo de vino norn con Fandral –respondió Thor. –Me sorprende que me hayas llamado a cenar precisamente hoy.

–No te entretendré demasiado para que no hagas esperar a sus invitados –dijo Loki con calma.

Thor asintió.

–Un acto muy cortes de tu parte. Pensé que tendrías ánimo para reñir pero me da gusto que seas razonable.

–Hoy, alguien tuvo a bien recordarme mis deberes como reina. Los cuales incluyen tolerar algunos descalabros del rey en aras de la paz en la corte y del bienestar de los hijos.

–¿Ese alguien te llamó reina? No he sabido de ningún cadáver siendo sacado del palacio. –Loki sonrió.

–Eso es lo que soy, tu consorte, tu reina.

–Suele ofenderte que te llamen así. –Loki se encogió de hombros, esa afrenta era la mínima que le habían hecho últimamente, podía pasarla por alto, por el momento. –Tengo que contarte algo. Fafnir está preparando un reconocimiento. –Loki bendijo a Ari, si no hubiera sabido antes, Thor lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa. Se puso las manos en el regazo y las apretó clavándose las uñas en la palma pero no bramó ni gritó.

–Embla, déjanos. –La visir salió de inmediato. Thor pareció algo desconcertado. –No nos hace falta, la comida ya está aquí, yo te serviré esposo. –Dijo Loki y acto seguido tomó la copa de Thor para rellenarla.

–Como te decía –siguió Thor un poco confundido –quiero pedirte que tú también lo firmes, como mi consorte que eres, aceptando ser padre de Nari.

–¿De Nari? –Loki sintió que le removían una losa de encima. –¿Es el reconocimiento de Nari?

–Sí, quería preguntarte si prefieres que sea Nari Lokidottir o Nari Thordottir. Por supuesto esto no quiere decir que le ocultaremos que es hija de Ausmünd y Ellisef de Vanaheim, pero quisiera que fuera más que nuestra protegida. –Loki lo pensó un momento, tomó la tetera que le habían dejado y se sirvió más té.

Si accedía sentaría precedente para Magni, pero si se negaba quedaría fuera de un asunto muy importante. Ahora era un bebé pero Nari era hechicera y además de eso algún día sería una pieza valiosa en los juegos de corte. Tener potestad sobre ella sería conveniente.

–Le he tomado cariño –dijo Loki. –Con gusto la adoptaré junto contigo. En cuanto a su nombre, que sea Nari Thordottir, así tendrá más derechos en este reino que si la hacemos hija mía. –Thor asintió y le sonrió, dirigió su mano a la de Loki pero él retiró la suya para tomar más té como casualmente.

La cena siguió con calma, hablaron de Nari, de lo pequeña que era al llegar, de lo mucho que había crecido, de que tenía seidh, de que Frigga la cuidaba muy bien y así. No mencionaron a Hërin para no pelear por lo del corte en su mano, ni del concejo para no pelear por lo de los alfh, por Erwel, por Ragnheidur. No hablaron de anécdotas cortesanas como antes para no reñir por todo.

Loki volvió a llenarle la copa y se la pasó.

–Brindemos –le dijo a Thor. –Por la festejada de hoy –le dijo al dios del trueno.

–No seas hipócrita, ni siquiera estás bebiendo vino. Llevas toda la cena con ese té.

–Tienes razón. –Admitió Loki. –¿Sabes Thor? Estuve meditando algo, si tú eres la única persona que me ha amado, ¿por qué habría de hacerte daño?

El dios del engaño se levantó y Thor lo emuló, salieron juntos del comedor.

–Loki –Thor lo retuvo de un brazo. –Yo tampoco deseo hacerte daño.

Loki lo vio alejarse. Si era la única persona que lo había amado, ¿por qué habría de hacerle daño?

–Porque dejaste de hacerlo.

.

La fiesta dio inicio sin atisbo del rey. Amora no se sentó en el lugar de honor para que no la vieran al lado de un asiento vacío, prefirió hacer su perfecto papel de anfitriona e ir de un sitio a otro, haciendo pequeñas conversaciones con un invitado u otro. A Karnilla le prometió ayudarle a escribirle una misiva a su prometido aunque la norn no parecía muy contenta con ello, Amora le recordó lo importante que le era su invernadero y hasta le confió que se había enterado de que Hjörtur sufría de una lesión en el pie que su tío le había hecho en el duelo de las nornas, y que ella seguramente podría curar. Eso al menos daría lugar a qué intercambiaran algunas cartas sin ningún atisbo de romance.

A Eredlindon le agradeció el vestido y brindó con Lara. A Threir le agradeció cada detalle de la fiesta y bailó con Fandral. Héroïque no se mostró muy entusiasta con ella aunque la rubia la comprendía, parecía no saber si sonreír o cómo mostrarse ante la noticia de que por fin estaba comprometida, con Einar hijo de Erwel, aunque el joven ya no estaba en Asgard sino que se había marchado a Svartálfheim pues había sido nombrado embajador en ese reino. Héroïque no había podido intercambiar ni una sola palabra con él. Parecía al fin comprender el enojo de Karnilla al ser comprometida sin un atisbo de aviso de antemano.

Un paje le informó que el rey ya iba en camino. Amora decidió salir a recibirlo y así poder entrar con él. En el pasillo resonaba el sonido de la música, y entonces lo vio. Su rostro se iluminó de dicha, había temido que Loki le impidiera acudir de alguna manera sin embargo notó que Thor se detuvo a varios metros de ella.

–¿Thor? –Lo llamó y extendió una mano para que fuera a ella pero éste se tambaleó y se recargó de una pared. Amora echó a correr hacia él. Estaba muy pálido y respiraba trabajosamente.

Thor se pasó una mano temblorosa por la frente y sintió un nudo que pesaba sobre su estómago y le cortaba la respiración. Sintió una gran confusión mental y ante sus ojos, las cosas empezaron a deformarse. El techo del pasillo le pareció tan alto como el del salón del trono. Se dobló sin siquiera saber que lo hacía, con las rodillas contra el vientre, la cabeza gacha y las manos crispadas sobre el pecho. Todo se oscureció.

Amora gritó pidiendo ayuda al ver que se desvanecía.

.

Loki estaba en sus propios aposentos leyendo. Estaba esperando noticias sobre su pequeña broma. Mientras estuvo esperando a que Thor llegase a cenar había descorchado una de las botellas de vino y le había vertido la mitad de la esencia de belladona que Frigga le había dado. Había vuelto a poner el corcho en su sitio y selló la cera de la tapa calentándola con su magia de fuego. Sintió la mirada de Heimdall encima.

"No se lo digas, hago esto para salvaguardar el honor de ambos. Además, sólo lo pondré a dormir hasta mañana". Loki sabía que Odín había hecho que Heimdall jurase no intervenir en la vida de nadie con sus dones, salvo que la vida del rey y su familia estuviesen en peligro.

Hacer que Thor se bebiera aquello fue muy fácil.

Llamaron a su puerta y Embla entró antes de que él consintiera. Se veía preocupada.

–Majestad. El maestre Harma lo manda llamar –Loki se levantó de su sitio. –El rey está muy grave, Harma está convocando a los concejales para escucharle su última voluntad.

–Esa bestia inútil. –Loki se apresuró, como siempre Harma estaba dramatizando.

Thor estaba muy cerca, lo habían llevado a sus aposentos. Cuando Loki entró, Oysten, Harma, Erwel y Amora estaban ahí. Cuando vio a Thor dejó de parecerle que Harma exageraba. Le ordenó casi a gritos a Embla que trajera en el acto a Karnilla y luego ordenó a todos que los dejasen a solas. Amora así lo hizo derramando lágrimas silenciosas pero Erwel se quedó dónde estaba.

–Somos sus concejales, si muriera…

–No va a morir –le siseó Loki. –Ahora lárguense. –No le replicó. Se volvió hacia Oysten. –¡Trae a Karnilla! –El mayordomo echó a correr. Loki se sentó junto a Thor, le tomó una mano o al menos lo intentó. Su consorte tenía los labios ennegrecidos y todo el cuerpo muy rígido. Apenas respiraba. No logró abrirle los dedos. –No te mueras maldito infeliz, no te atrevas –le susurró.

Cuando la norn llegó se quedó impávida. Al menos no tardo en acudir a su petición aunque bastaba con verle la cara a Oysten para saber que la situación era grave. A la bruja le bastó echarle una mirada a Thor y otra a Loki para decir:

–¿Qué le diste?

–Belladona –respondió Loki mientras la hechicera le buscaba el pulso a Thor y le examinaba las pupilas.

–La belladona no hace esto. ¿Qué le diste?

–¡Sólo eso! –Bramó Loki.

–Una daga –Loki convocó a Laevateinn de la nada. Karnilla la tomó y le cortó la camisa a Thor descubriéndole el torso, le apoyó el oído un momento en el pecho y luego recitó un conjuro veloz con el que encendió sus manos las cuales le puso encima. –Necesito algunas cosas, ven, sostén este conjuro que le mantendrá latiendo el corazón. –Loki se acercó con las manos temblorosas, lo intentó en verdad pero no pudo emular su hechizo, estaba demasiado nervioso como para concentrarse y su magia no dio a basto. –¡Serás inútil! ¡Tú! –Le gritó la bruja a Oysten. –Vete a mis aposentos y dile a mi doncella que te dé jengibre, cúrcuma, mi tarro de piedras sërke, la savia de mallorn que purifiqué hace poco y mi esencia de athelas. Corre.

El mayordomo así lo hizo.

–Yo no lo envenené –repitió Loki mirando a Thor como si aquello fuese sólo una pesadilla.

Oysten llevó lo solicitado. Karnilla instruyó a Loki de encender en fuego su mano y pasar la daga a través para purificarla. Le dijo a Oysten que preparase la tina con agua helada. Loki le devolvió Laevateinn cuando la tuvo lista y Karnilla se la clavó a Thor en el pecho sin hundirla fatalmente.

–¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Loki alarmado.

–Rematarlo por ti –respondió con sarcasmo. –Usa tu seidh si es que el maldito sello te deja, llámalo. –Loki le posó una mano en la frente y obedeció. Su magia si dio para eso. A través de la herida que le había abierto, Karnilla le derramó alguna esencia que Oysten le había llevado, una de color transparente. Luego de hacerlo la norn le pasó la mano encima cerrando el corte aunque se notaba claramente donde lo había hecho con la carne viva y una línea carmesí a punto de abrirse de nuevo. Thor tembló pero los miembros se le des agarrotaron y empezó a respirar mejor.

La norn acabó de desnudarlo y le abrió otros cortes, en las venas que corrían por los brazos, sobre los muslos y en el estómago. En cada uno vertió aquel medicamento. Fue cerrando las heridas pero no a la perfección pues volvería a abrírselas para otra dosis como su paciente siguiera inconsciente e incapaz de beber algo. El rey empezó a sudar copiosamente y a quejarse por lo bajo presa de una fiebre altísima. Loki supo para que quería ella la tina helada.

Entre los tres lo llevaron en vilo hasta allá.

–Mantén el agua fría pero con cuidado, no vayas a congelarlo –le ordenó la bruja a Loki. –Y tú, vete a las cocinas –le dio una piedra roja a Oysten. –Has que preparen una infusión con esta piedra, debe hervir una media hora, se pondrá roja y viscosa como si fuera sangre, cuando puedas meterle una cuchara y que ésta se derrita estará lista. Cuidado con derramar ni una gota. –El mayordomo volvió a salir. Cuando Karnilla curaba se ponía mandona sin importar el rango.

Ella y Loki no se dijeron nada.

Thor recuperó la conciencia a medias mientras seguía sumergido y se puso a vomitar. La bruja y Loki lo sostuvieron mientras vaciaba el estómago a un costado de la tina, ella dijo que eso era bueno. Oysten volvió con la pócima encargada. Tuvieron que esperar a que el dios del trueno se recompusiera un poco para hacer que la bebiera. Volvió a desmayarse apenas probar unos pocos tragos.

Estuvieron así, viéndolo ponerse cada vez más pálido, sangrándolo, haciéndolo beber, bajándole la fiebre. Hubo un momento en que Embla entró temblorosa para decirles que Ragnheidur acababa de llegar y que exigía ver al rey. Loki la despachó en el acto con la advertencia de que si los concejales se atrevían a poner un pie en la habitación les lanzaría encima un conjuro.

Para el amanecer pudieron meterlo de vuelta en la cama, sin ropa, con fiebre todavía pero leve y sumergido en un sueño profundo. Loki se relajó al verlo dormitar a pesar de que tenía los labios cuarteados y las heridas hechas por la bruja en carne viva.

–Te agradezco tanto –le dijo Loki a Karnilla sujetando la mano de Thor entre las suyas. Ella no respondió, en su mirada Loki supo lo que pensaba, que era una reina enloquecida de celos que se había propasado en dar escarmiento a su rey. –Por favor quédate a su lado.

Él salió de la alcoba. Todos los concejales estaban ahí; Ragnheidur, Erwel, Harma, Hagbard, Faida y Sif; y también los tres guerreros. Todos lo miraban acusadoramente, seguros de que había intentado matar al rey. Loki les dijo que Thor se pondría bien. Les prohibió perturbarlo y luego se encaminó a sus propias alcobas. Sif fue tras él.

–¡Eres una basura! –Lo increpó la diosa agarrándolo de la ropa y empujándolo al interior de su habitación. Azotó la puerta tras ella y Loki lamentó haber dejado a Laevateinn donde Karnilla. Pero en cuanto se quedaron a solas Sif pareció transformarse en otra. –Loki, quieren hacerte arrestar por intentar matar a Thor. –Le habló de prisa y con preocupación. –Ya enviaron a Ertan a buscar las cadenas de gelgja para nulificar tu magia. Te encerraran aquí para que los nobles no sepan nada por ahora. Convoca a los leales a ti, yo te prestaré mi espada y Hogun también. Volstagg y Fandral no pelearan conmigo. Pon bajo custodia a los concejales.

–¿Los leales a mí? ¿Quiénes serían esos? ¿Los alfh? ¿Los jötun? ¿Los vanir? Ertan es hijo de Erwel y la guardia le es leal a él, no a mí. Ellos lucharan contigo y se derramará sangre. Mis aliados están fuera de palacio por desgracia y para cuando lleguen esto será una batalla campal. Sif, ¿tú crees que yo no le hice daño a Thor?

–Creo que tú no tratarías de matarlo –dejo en claro la diosa.

–Entonces ayúdame a salir de aquí.

.

Heimdall vio venir a Sif y a Hogun montados a caballo. El guardián de ojos dorados había visto todo. Sabía que Hogun era en realidad Loki, y que montados junto con ellos llevaban a Nari y a Hërin ocultos bajo una ilusión.

–Salve Heimdall –dijo la diosa desmontando ante la entrada del observatorio.

–¿Pretenden que cometa traición? Callé como me pediste y mira el resultado.

–Aquí no hay traición –respondió Loki recobrando su forma. –Y tú viste que tan sólo intentaba hacerlo dormir, alguien más debió fue el causante de su mal. –El guardián de dorados ojos permaneció estoico pero parecía que aceptaría aquellas palabras. Loki presionó más. –Soy de la familia real y tengo derecho a emplear el Bifrost.

–Yo responderé por él –dijo Sif.

–¿Y a dónde pretendes ir? –Loki ya lo había pensado. Su primer opción era Jötunheim, pero cuando puso a Nari en brazos de Sif supo que no podía ir allá, la niña no soportaría el frío de ese reino. Eyvindur era muy amigo de Thor como para ponerlo en tal brete.

–A Vanaheim, donde mi tía Hanne.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.


	21. Capítulo XX

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN.

.

CAPÍTULO XX

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros al imperio DISNEY.

Nuevamente hemos dividido el capítulo en dos (u.u) Así que aquí está la entrega del día jueves y nos estaremos viendo en la del día sábado. Dentro de quince días, sólo será un capítulo (lo prometo) con el fin de la segunda parte de la historia. Esta sección que están por leer se divide en dos sitios: Por un lado Asgard y por el otro Vanaheim, así que les hemos puesto títulos para que sea más comprensible el paso del tiempo. Ya verán a que me refiero.

Muchas gracias a quienes han estado leyendo la historia. Sé que hay nuevos lectores n.n Gracias, gracias, mil gracias por sus comentarios. Agradezco a Joker, Alexander y Red, a quienes no puedo responder sus comentarios vía reply. Ya saben que sus reviews nos ayudan mucho y a la vez son el combustible de la historia.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, Angst.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

DÍA 1. EN LA MAÑANA. ASGARD.

Escuchó la voz de Loki llamándolo. "Regresa".

Y así lo hizo. Abrió los ojos buscándolo. Sintió una mano cálida que se cerraba sobre la suya, una mano pequeña y delgada. Era Amora.

–Gracias a las nornas –dijo la rubia. –Avisa que ha despertado –ordenó a alguien que Thor no alcanzó a vislumbrar.

–¿Dónde está Loki? –Fue lo primero que Thor dijo y ella frunció el ceño. –Lo necesito.

–Necesitas descansar. Has pasado por algo terrible pero Karnilla te salvó. Loki te suministró algo en el vino, trató de asesinarte –le contó la rubia beldad.

–No –la contradijo Thor. –Seguro sólo quería joderme para que no acudiera a tu festejo.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Hablas como si hubiera sido una broma pero casi te cuesta la vida.

–Si Loki me quisiera muerto lo estaría. –Amora se mostró claramente confundida, no podía comprender qué tipo de relación tenían y Thor no iba a contárselo.

El rey pudo ver con claridad que estaba en su habitación. Se sintió agotado como si acabase de librar una ardua batalla, estuvo tentado a cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir. La puerta se abrió y entraron Erwel, Harma, Karnilla y Fandral. Se le acercaron en tropel. Karnilla le puso una mano en la frente murmurando uno de sus hechizos mientras Harma la reprendía por adelantársele.

–Debo revisar la salud de mi rey, necesita de nuestra ciencia no de tu brujería –se quejaba el maestre pero a la norn habría que sacarla a patadas para impedirle estar con su paciente.

–Mi señor, me alegra tanto que estés bien. Todos los concejales aguardan. La noticia de que fuiste envenenado salió a las calles, hay nerviosismo en la ciudad. –Dijo Erwel.

–No le digas esas cosas ahora –le pidió Amora a Erwel. –Necesita descanso. Casi muere.

–Un rey se debe a su pueblo –protestó Erwel. –Faida, Ragnheidur, Sif, todos esperan una palabra suya.

–Harma le pido que me deje hacer mi trabajo –dijo Karnilla acercándole una poción a Thor. –Ya le salvé la vida, le aseguro que removí todo veneno de su cuerpo, no necesita de usted.

–La palabra de una bruja, nada más confiable. –Replicó Harma.

–Ya basta –dijo Thor incorporándose. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle. Agarró la pócima que Karnilla aún le tendía y se la bebió sin preguntar que era. –Quiero ver a Loki –les dijo y con eso los silenció a todos.

–No está –le respondió Fandral. –Huyó de Asgard. –Le contó el espadachín.

–Thor –Amora lo sostuvo ayudándolo a recostarse de nuevo.

–Mi señor, el gobierno del reino exige…

–Gobierna tú Erwel, te nombro regente mientras termino de reponerme. –No había asuntos urgentes que atender, bien podía hacerse cargo. Erwel sonrió y le hizo una reverencia. –Déjenme – todos se marcharon menos Amora. –Tú también, quiero estar solo. –Ella le acarició el rostro con dulzura.

–Déjame cuidar de ti. Él se ha ido de nuevo, te ha dejado como suele hacer, por favor no me alejes de tu lado. –Thor suspiró cansinamente.

–Tengo hambre. –Ella se puso en pie en el acto.

–Veré que te traigan algo de comer –con ello salió de la habitación.

Thor se puso en pie de inmediato. Ojalá Loki estuviese con él. Se ocuparía del gobierno y de la ciudad, mantendría a raya a los concejales, vería que Karnilla cuidase de él, que el castillo funcionase con normalidad, que sus hijos estuviesen bien atendidos y que nadie los molestase con noticias desagradables, le avisaría a Frigga lo sucedido y estaría con él. Y Thor podría abrazarlo y dormir a su lado, aspirando el olor fresco de su cabello, instándolo a contarle un relato y a acariciarlo. Aunque al reflexionarlo con calma, seguramente no haría nada de eso, se desentendería de él y Thor tendría que obligarlo a estar en su presencia tan sólo para reñir.

Halló lo que buscaba, a Hugin.

–Heimdall –llamó al guardián.

–Te escucho Thor –respondió su amigo hablando en su cabeza.

–Necesito saber que ha pasado.

Heimdall le narró lo que había visto. Que Loki le había suministrado un narcótico para hacerlo dormir, que los concejales habían tratado de arrestarlo por ello, que su consorte se había evadido con ayuda de Sif. La puerta se abrió y Amora entró llevando una bandeja con comida, servicial y atenta. Se dirigió a la barrica de vino norn que estaba en la habitación y llenó la copa de Thor para luego acomodarla junto a la comida.

–El desayuno está servido –le dijo la rubia.

El dios del trueno estaba de pie dándole la espalda, escuchando los últimos detalles de aquella historia.

–¡Se los llevó! –Exclamó al escuchar que Heimdall le refería la ausencia de sus hijos. Sintió furia y hiel cundiéndole dentro. Quería tener a Loki a mano para dejarle en claro que no podía echar a correr, de colmo tomando consigo a sus hijos.

Tomó una resolución en el acto. Se encaminó a la puerta.

–¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntó Amora mirándolo ansiosa.

–A Vanaheim –le respondió Thor –a buscar a… –le faltó aliento para seguir hablando. Sintió los latidos de su corazón palpitándole desbocados. Amora le estaba diciendo algo pero la voz de la rubia sencillamente no lo alcanzaba. Supo que le faltarían fuerzas para volver a la cama. Se llevó una mano al pecho donde un dolor agudo empezaba a surgir atontándolo, cegándole la lucidez. Un instante estaba mirando a Amora correr a él, y al siguiente estaba mirando el tapete de piel de oso donde había caído. No supo cómo llegó ahí.

Vio a Harma y a Karnilla ayudándolo a tumbarse boca arriba.

–Al menos no están peleando –pensó Thor con ironía cuando el maestre le buscó el pulso mientras Karnilla prendía sus manos y se las ponía en el pecho. Sintió como si la norn acabara de pegarle un puñetazo en el corazón, pero cuando jadeó en respuesta pudo inhalar profundo y eso le devolvió algo de claridad.

–Thor, por favor… –le rogaba Amora.

–Alteza, ¿qué sientes? ¿Qué síntomas tienes? –Le inquirió Harma.

–Me duele el pecho –respondió y les hubiera explicado algo más pero se le nubló la vista y el oído.

–Sus latidos son erráticos. Hay que llevarlo a la casas de curación para examinarlo. ¿Puedes estabilizarlo? –Escuchó que decía Harma aunque no lo veía, todo estaba borroso.

–Sí. No entiendo lo que le pasa, yo erradiqué todo veneno.

–Le haremos una prueba de sangre, quizás quedo algo, algún resabio de alguna toxina.

–Quizás se trata de otra cosa, una maldición –añadió Karnilla.

–Su mal no es de índole mágica, tiene arritmia y alteraciones neurológicas que señalan un atentado en su contra.

–Por favor, ¡no discutan! –Habló Amora.

Thor quería decirles lo mismo pero de sus labios no salió ni un sonido, tan sólo su respiración dificultosa.

.

DÍA 1. EN LA MAÑANA. VANAHEIM.

En la mañana en que Loki dejó Asgard como un fugitivo; Hanne estaba tomando el té con su sobrina Helle. No estaba en la capital del reino, Grímsttadir, sino en Valle Florido; el feudo más próspero de Vanaheim, el cual era gobernado por Helle en ausencia de su esposo Lord Tarkil. Las dos atisbaron las luces del Bifrost a las afueras de la ciudad.

–Loki –fue lo que dijo Hanne al punto. Meditó unos pocos segundos. –Si está aquí entonces es que se ha liado una buena en Asgard. Me pregunto si habrá matado a alguien, mi pobre sobrino.

–¿Habrá hecho matar a la amante real? ¿A Lady Amora? –Inquirió Helle.

Hanne sabía mucho de lo que pasaba en Valaskialf gracias a su embajador Sveyn; se quejaba a menudo de la manera en que Loki llevaba su matrimonio con el dios del trueno y por esa razón, Helle había tenido tiempo de aprenderse nombres de personas que no conocía y de formarse una opinión sobre el carácter de su primo Loki, de su esposo Thor, de Lady Amora, de la reina madre Frigga y de infinidad de otros personajes, incluyendo la futura esposa de su primo Hjörtur. Karnilla le agradaba tanto, estaba segura de que serían grandes amigas.

Hanne hizo venir al caballerizo para que alistara su palafrén. Ya era una mujer mayor pero odiaba que la transportasen en una litera como si fuera un fardo de mercancía, prefería montar cuando viajaba, además de que decía que así demostraba que seguía siendo fuerte.

–Me voy –dijo sin más. Helle puso cara de susto, pues ese primo Loki que acababa de llegar, seguro que querría verla, no era justo que Hanne se le escabullera sin siquiera saludarlo. –Hazte cargo de él pero no lo dejes hacer tonterías por el reino ni escaparse más lejos. Arresto domiciliario en todo menos en el nombre. Si pregunta por mí, dile que estoy al tanto de sus problemas y que me marché para procurarle una solución. Ese muchacho, acercarse a nuestra familia ha sido lo mejor que podía pasarle.

Helle le dio la razón pues Hanne le había forjado el compromiso con Lord Tarkil en su momento. Ella era de noble cuna pero de familia arruinada, y él era rico pero sin gota de sangre real así que eran la pareja ideal. Hanne podía no ser la más agradable ni la más piadosa de los vanir, pero era lista y sus consejos muchas veces probaban ser los mejores.

Así que Hanne se fue en la dirección opuesta a donde Loki debía haber aterrizado y Helle tomó un caballo para sí misma, otro para él y fue a buscarlo. Dejó a su ama de llaves, Aett, preparando la habitación de invitados, un buen baño, la comida y anunciando a los demás criados de su finca que tenían una visita del más noble abolengo.

Helle era de estatura baja, tenía el cabello castaño rojizo, largo hasta la cintura, aunque siempre lo trenzaba. Tenía la piel tostada por el sol pues solía supervisar a los trabajadores de su propiedad donde cultivaban flores de ornato en invernaderos, árboles frutales a cielo abierto y criaban veloces caballos, ganado y otros menesteres transitorios.

Hubiera reconocido a Loki aunque él no hubiera estado de pie en medio de una mándala mágica grabada por el Bifrost en el suelo; la razón era que el aesir tenía los ojos verdes, igual que Hanne e igual que ella, como todos los descendientes de Hoster.

–Loki –lo llamó desmontando delante suyo. –Por Freya y Frey –añadió al ver que Loki sostenía con un brazo una niña contra su pecho, mientras sujetaba de la manita a otro infante de pie a su lado. –Hanne me envió a buscarte. Yo soy Helle –le hizo una reverencia –a tu servicio.

Los vanir eran siempre corteses. Ser rudo con las visitas era una falta gravísima. Él se veía descolocado y Helle pensó que como rey de Asgard que era quizás estaba acostumbrado a un trato más digno de su rango.

–Helle, ¿dónde está Hanne? ¿Qué lugar es este? Le pedí a Heimdall que me enviase con mi tía.

–El guardián no te jugó una mala pasada si eso piensas –le aclaró Helle con una risa que a él le sentó muy mal. –Hanne se hospeda en mi finca aunque acaba de irse, te manda decir que se ha alejado para trabajar en la solución de tu problema.

–¿Qué sabe ella de mi problema?

–Ya lo hablarán, te recomiendo confiar en ella. –Él le dio una mirada gélida, seguramente implicaba que si no confiase en Hanne, no estaría allí en primer lugar. –Por favor ven conmigo. ¿Estos son tus hijos? –Helle se inclinó para quedar a la altura del niño. –Tú debes ser Hërin.

–Sí –respondió el infante con su vocecita. Era rubio y de ojos azules; no había nada de Loki en su físico, debía por tanto ser parecido a su padre Thor.

–Hola Hërin, yo soy tu tía Helle. –Se incorporó a por la pequeña, la cual lloriqueó abrazándose fuerte al cuello de Loki cuando ella trató de tocarla.

–Esta es Nari –le aclaró Loki aun desconcertado.

–¡Nari! La hija de Ausmünd y Ellisef –dijo Helle en el acto, Ellisef fue su tía. –Tarkil y yo sentimos una gran felicidad cuando supimos que Thor la había tomado bajo su protección.

–Más que eso, estamos por adoptarla –le confió Loki. Helle acarició a Nari y se inclinó a por Hërin. Ayudó al principito a subirse a su caballo y ella montó tras él. Loki hizo lo propio y se pusieron en camino.

Valle Florido tenía una plaza principal junto a la cual pasaron. Había un monumento a Frey y Freya, dioses de la fertilidad y las cosechas, un ágora destinada a las asambleas, un mercado y nada más. El resto del feudo eran fincas, terrenos de cultivo y establos. Hërin era mucho más sociable que su hermana e iba señalando cosas; incluyendo una piara de cerdos con la que se cruzaron y a la cual tuvieron que cederle el paso. Su primo parecía tan fuera de lugar en ese sitio como lo habría estado una cabra en una mesa de banquetes.

La gente saludaba a Helle conforme pasaban.

–Mi lady –una mujer estaba a la puerta de su casa y salió corriendo a su encuentro. Loki bufó alto y audible cuando ella detuvo su caballo para saludarla. –Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi esposo mi lady. –Le dijo pasándole una cesta repleta de higos frescos de buen tamaño.

–No fue nada, dile a Jal, que lo espero de vuelta en el trabajo en cuanto salga de la cama. –Helle se despidió con gesto amable y siguieron su camino.

–¿Eres curandera? –Inquirió Loki mirándola.

Helle le sonrió.

–Aquí empiezan mis tierras –le dijo Helle señalándole una cerca de madera sobre la que crecían varias plantas enredaderas incluidas buganvilias que con su color morado parecían enmarcar un cuadro rústico perfecto. La entrada a la finca estaba señalada por un gran arco de piedra. –Llamé a este sitio "Verdad", pronto verás porqué.

Cuando cruzaron bajo el arco Hërin se estremeció y soltó un gritito de sorpresa, Loki la miró con azoro distinto de su actitud hosca, incluso Nari pareció relajarse. Acababan de atravesar una barrera mágica que los hizo sentir protegidos. "Verdad" era territorio de Helle, estaba enlazada a la tierra y todos ahí estaban bajo su cuidado. Ella los miró con calma, pues tanto el padre como los hijos acababan de sentir su magia. Anduvieron por un camino de adoquines entre los árboles frutales hasta una casona de tres pisos, con techos de dos aguas; estaba pintada de azul y por la fachada igual crecían enredaderas. Había un séquito de sirvientes esperándolos, incluyendo los peones de la finca los cuales llevaban sombreros de ala ancha.

Aett se acercó con sus andares de pato, estaba muy pasada de peso. Se habían mudado a esa provincia cuando estalló la revuelta de Ausmünd. La nana le ayudó a su señora bajando a Hërin para que ella pudiera desmontar.

–Tenemos invitados –les dijo Helle con voz alta pero amable. –Este es mi primo Loki –lo presentó empezando por lo más relevante –es Lord de Cuenca de las Rosas y rey de Asgard.

–A su servicio –dijeron varias voces.

–Estos son sus hijos, el príncipe Hërin y la princesa Nari –anunció a los niños con propiedad y los "a su servicio" se dejaron oír nuevamente aunque era obvio que los niños no iban a responderlos. –Por favor háganlos sentir cómodos y atiéndanlos con el máximo respeto –Loki miró a las doscientas personas que lo observaban con cordialidad. Les hizo una señal a modo de saludo aunque se veía incómodo y todos se dispersaron para volver a trabajar.

–No creo que deba permanecer aquí –dijo Loki. –Si Hanne no está, quizás pueda seguirla o acudir donde los gemelos.

–Hreyfingin, el castillo de mis primos, está a cinco días de camino, un viaje muy cansado para tus hijos; en cuanto a Hanne, no me dijo a dónde iba pero es seguro que volverá. Quédate conmigo primo Loki, en mis tierras nunca se pierde el tiempo si eso es lo que temes. –Ella estaba segura de que no se iría, debido a los niños. Hërin pareció darle la razón cuando se colgó de las piernas de su padre para preguntar:

–Papá, ¿ya vamos a comer?

–Sí Hërin, ya vamos a comer –respondió Helle y le indicó a Loki que la siguiera. –Es todo un pequeño aesir.

.

Les sirvieron en la cocina de la casa, a dónde Loki entró llevando aun en brazos a Nari. Su hija parecía especialmente nerviosa. Quizás era demasiado pequeña para aquel viaje.

–¿Y papá Thor? –Inquirió Hërin. –¿No va a comer?

–Thor no está aquí –le explicó Loki mientras se sentaba con la niña en brazos. Helle se acercó para ayudar a Hërin a subirse en una silla con varios cojines que le permitieron alcanzar la mesa. –Estamos de viaje sólo nosotros tres, nos quedaremos unos días con tu tía Helle.

–¿Qué es lo que te gusta comer Hërin? –Inquirió Helle.

–Pastel de fresas –respondió su hijo. Loki no sabía eso.

–Yo preparo un pastel delicioso –dijo Helle. –Hornearé uno para ti –le acarició el cabello a Hërin mientras un siervo les servía la comida. –¿Te gusta la sopa de poro?

Nari se estiró un poco para decir que ella también quería pastel. Loki intentó pasarla a su propia silla pero ella empezó a llorar en el acto.

–Quédatela –le sugirió Helle con simpleza. Loki recordó que en Valaskialf, Thor solía darle de comer en la boca a Nari.

Se sintió muy frustrado, encerrado en una cocina rústica alejado de Asgard. Aunque de estar allá todo resultaría peor pues sería prisionero o verdugo. Nari empezó a decir que no quería comer y Loki pensó que mejor se hubiera quedado a usar a Sif y Hogun como armas.

La nana entró en ese momento llevando en brazos dos niños pequeños, la seguía otra mujer con un tercero. Todos iguales.

–Mis hijos –dijo Helle. Sacándolo de sus fantasías de concejales de rodillas bajo el filo de las espadas fieles a él.

–Son trillizos –Loki señaló lo obvio.

–Nana, su comida –pidió Helle a la sierva, levantándose para ayudar a instalarlos en una serie de sillas altas en las que Loki no había reparado. –Son Ofnir, Omi y Oski –los presentó Helle. Loki se preguntó cómo los distinguía. Los tres eran pelirrojos como ella, tenían ojos verdes e iban vestidos igual. –Están por cumplir dos años.

Aunque eran algo menores que Nari lucían del mismo tamaño. Debía ser por ese episodio de desnutrición que Nari había padecido al llegar a Asgard.

–Papá, ¿qué pasa con esos niños? –Hërin estaba sorprendido.

La comida se fue entre conversación sobre niños cuando Loki debería estar urdiendo planes políticos. Helle rememoró que Nari tenía muy poco de nacida cuando Ausmünd traicionó a los gemelos. La pequeña había sido una sorpresa para el usurpador y para su esposa, Ellisef. Helle terminó dándole de comer a Nari en la boca, sin que la niña quisiera bajarse del regazo de Loki. Parecía encantada con ella. La nana Aett le ayudaba con los niños aunque ellos se alimentaban solos, quizás decir que se embadurnaban la comida sería más preciso. Helle no parecía inmutarse por el caos suscitado.

–Eres muy alto –comentó ella mirándolo, –noté que no traes bagaje contigo, espero no te importe usar la ropa de mi esposo, él vive en Grímsttadir pues es consejero de los gemelos. A Nari seguramente le queda la ropa de los trillizos, y veré que traigan algo para Hërin, ¿qué edad tiene?

–Tres –respondió Loki.

–¡Mamá! –Uno de los trillizos acaparó su atención. –Ya tabe –le dijo en ese idioma particular que suelen hablar los niños. Helle lo limpió con una toalla y lo bajó de su silla, los otros dos no tardaron en seguirlo. Su nana apuró su comida para acompañarlos rumbo al jardín.

–Papá, quiero ir –le dijo Hërin. Casi no había comido pero Loki lo dejó levantarse, Nari observó a su hermano con anhelo pero al final escogió quedarse donde estaba.

Les fue servida una tarta de duraznos como postre. Loki sentía que reventaba de lleno pero dejó que Nari metiera las manos en su rebanada y que se pusiera pegajosa.

–¿Hay manera de saber lo que acontece fuera? –Le preguntó Loki a su anfitriona.

–El embajador Sveyn suele enviarle correos a Hanne con las noticias más importantes de Asgard, y otro tanto hacen los embajadores en Svartálfheim y Alfheim. Pero sin ella aquí no creo que sea posible que te enteres de lo que sucede en tu hogar, lo lamento.

Loki asintió algo apesadumbrado, no esperaba quedarse aislado.

–No sé porque te fuiste, debió ocurrir algo que te amenazaba a ti y a tus hijos, pero Hanne siempre me ha hablado de lo mucho que tu esposo te quiere, seguramente vendrá por ti.

El aesir no le dijo nada, bajó la mirada, Nari se chupaba los dedos con deleite. Por supuesto que iría por ellos, por eso se había llevado a los niños. Thor tendría que buscarlo y entonces hablarían y él le explicaría que no trató de matarlo, pero necesitaban parlamentar lejos de los concejales y de esa serpiente Amora.

.

DÍA 1 EN LA TARDE. ASGARD.

Las botas claveteadas de Ertan hacían resonar sus pasos por los pasillos del castillo. El rey estaba en las casas de curación. Todo el palacio estaba en vilo, temerosos, los rumores iban y venían sin que nadie diese noticias que los acallaran.

Su padre había convocado a Ertan a sus aposentos en calidad de regente. Desde que Einar se había marchado para fungir como embajador en Svartálfheim, Erwel buscaba mucho la compañía de Ertan. Su padre le contó que el rey se encontraba estable, según lo que Harma afirmaba, pero en su sangre no había rastro de veneno alguno. Ni la bruja norn ni el maestre hallaban la raíz de este nuevo ataque pero los dos afirmaban que lo harían. De momento, coincidían en una sola cosa y esa era que el rey no estaba en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte.

–Lo que ahora necesitamos es una confesión para que el concejo pueda proceder con toda la justicia de su parte y poner fin a los agravios de nuestra reina. –Ertan odiaba que llamase así a Loki, pues lo hacía de forma que la palabra sonaba como un insulto. –Trató de matar al rey y quien sabe que le dio que ha dejado tan terribles secuelas.

–¿Cómo vas a hacerlo confesar? Ni siquiera lo tienes a mano y sus primos vanir no van a entregártelo –le hizo notar Ertan. Su padre no se inmutó.

–Aquel que confesará será su cómplice –Ertan lo miró confuso. –Envía a tus hombres a por él. Trae a su secretario –dijo Erwel y le explicó lo que planeaba.

.

Las noticias solían volar por palacio y Ari solía enterarse primero que muchos de todo lo que acontecía. Ertan esperaba que esta fuera una de esas ocasiones. La ventaja de ser quien era, radicaba en que era él quien debía dar la orden de arrestar a Ari, y lo haría para no desobedecer al regente, sólo que primero iba a asegurarse de que no tuviesen oportunidad de atraparlo.

Entró en el despacho de Loki deseando de corazón que el joven se hubiese adelantado a los movimientos de su padre. Si iban a acusar a Loki de traición era obvio que intentarían hacer caer a los cercanos a él simultáneamente. Deseó no encontrarlo ahí, pero ahí era donde estaba. Lo encontró atareado con varios documentos.

–¡Ari! –Lo llamó. El secretario de Loki respingó y se le cayó una pila de papeles, se apresuró a recogerlos.

–Me asustaste.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Poniendo estos documentos a salvo, son importantes y estoy seguro de que tu padre o algún otro concejal tratará de ponerles mano encima. –Ari se levantó con aquellos libros y registros. –Debo ocultarlos. Vete, no quiero que veas lo que hago con ellos.

–¿Poniendo a salvo…? ¿Qué me vaya…? –Ertan no se movió y Ari bufó una palabrota mientras se apresuraba a abrir un gabinete oculto en la pared. Puso ahí aquello y lo cerró con un movimiento de la mano casi como si hiciera magia. –Serás imbécil. Estás salvando papeles cuando lo que debes salvar es a ti. Han dado orden de arrestare.

–Lo supuse, pero negaré cualquier cosa contra mi amo. –Ari siguió con su labor. Ertan fue a por él y lo agarró de la ropa instándolo a encararlo.

–Te van a torturar hasta que admitas que Loki quería matar a Thor, que tú lo ayudaste a conseguir el veneno y que sabías de todos sus planes para convertirse en regente de Hërin y dominar Asgard. –Ari lo miró de hito en hito. Sus labios temblaron antes de que pudiese hablar.

–¿Tortura? –Pareció armarse de todo el valor que tenía. –Que me hagan lo que quieran jamás diría tal cosa.

–Muy noble de tu parte. Ahora vámonos.

–¿Cómo sé que no eres una trampa? ¿Cómo sé que no me sacarás de aquí para llevarme a las mazmorras? –Ertan lo miró mal.

Tuvo que sacar a Ari casi a la rastra, con algunos de aquellos documentos todavía en las manos. Ertan lo condujo por los pasajes secretos del castillo hasta su propia habitación. El último lugar donde alguien lo buscaría. Lo obligó a jurarle que no intentaría escapar y que aguardaría por él. Hasta que no logró tal cosa, fue que acudió donde sus hombres para ordenarles arrestar al secretario de Loki.

.

Ari se sirvió un poco de vino que halló en aquella estancia. No podía hacer nada sino esperar. La habitación de Ertan estaba ordenada, era espaciosa, como cabría esperar de un noble. La chimenea estaba encendida. Tenía consigo esos papeles que no alcanzó a guardar. Eran el plano de la atalaya del muro de Bor, lo había dibujado Svadilfari con dedicatoria para Loki; un registro de los elfos oscuros en Asgard; un permiso que le había extendido Loki a Gellir para torturar prisioneros; un dietario de los ingresos de Yrsa, la comerciante y algunas de sus rutas secretas para importar productos. Asuntos que no debían ser del conocimiento de los concejales. Se preguntó si sería prudente ocultarlos ahí, nada más y nada menos que en la habitación de Ertan. Lo caviló un par de minutos antes de hincarse ante el fuego y arrojarlos entre las llamas una hoja a la vez.

Estaba en manos del capitán de la guardia. Si Ertan lo traicionaba sería su fin. Ya había pensado que irían a por él debido a que le guardaba los secretos a su amo, pero no pensó que tendrían la osadía de ordenar que lo obligasen a confesar, pensó que les quedaría algo de temor a lo que Loki pudiera hacerles.

Ertan volvió cuando la noche empezaba a caer, llevaba comida y noticias. Ari estaba frente a la chimenea y Ertan se sentó a su lado poniendo la bandeja en medio.

–Siguen buscándote, he tenido que fingir que estoy indignado y frustrado porque te nos hayas adelantado y nos hayas burlado; aunque no me costó tanto, sólo imité a mi padre.

–¿Por qué haces esto? –Inquirió Ari tomando un cuenco de sopa y una cuchara.

–Porque me parece deshonroso. Las mentiras, las intrigas; y también porque deseo protegerte. Ya conoces la razón.

–No creo que sea momento de hablar de eso.

–Tú preguntaste.

–Estuve pensando que no puedo quedarme aquí, es demasiado riesgoso. Si pudiera hacerle llegar un mensaje a Lord Hagbard, él podría resguardarme en Nidavelir.

–Hagbard se ha ido. –Ari parpadeó confundido.

–Acabo de cenar con mi padre, él me contó todo. Mandó llamar a Hagbard a su despacho y le sugirió en honor de su fenecida amistad que no estorbase a menos que quisiera enfrentar las consecuencias. Le sugirió que volviera a sus asentamientos en Nidavelir.

–¿Y simplemente lo hizo? –Ertan asintió.

–No todos son recios como Ragnheidur. –Cuando el viejo concejal fue exiliado del palacio, se quedó a vivir en la ciudad de Asgard para no perderse de ninguna sesión del concejo y ahora, ante la enfermedad de Thor, había vuelto a sus labores.

–Mi padre quiere echarle guante a Loki y culparlo de intento de regicidio, pero por el momento lo frena el hecho de que el rey se encuentre indispuesto. Cómo no pudo atraparte a ti, está tratando de erradicar a los fieles a Loki del palacio, para que no reciba apoyo cuando vuelva. Ha girado un montón de órdenes de arresto contra Benfred, el encargado de la biblioteca de Loki, contra Sindri, Yrsa la comerciante y maestros gremiales que el instauró; y a ver quien más se le ocurre.

–¿Ásta?

–A salvo. Lady Amora le ha pedido que deje a las niñeras en paz. Las dos aguardan el regreso de sus pequeños príncipes.

Ari se mostró cabizbajo, continuó comiendo en silencio. Ojalá pudiera informar a su amo de lo que pasaba. Se preguntó cómo estarían él y los niños. ¿Estarían en la corte de los gemelos?

–Debo irme, debo cumplir con mi deber. Tendrás que pasar la noche aquí. Estarás a salvo, te lo prometo.

.

DÍA 1 EN LA NOCHE. VANAHEIM.

–Quiero ir a casa –le dijo Hërin negándose a que Aett le pusiera ropa de dormir. –Quiero ir a casa – repitió poniendo la cama entre Loki y él.

El hechicero tenía muchas cosas que meditar, sentimientos en plena tormenta en su interior y deseos de destrucción. Anhelaba con todo su ser que Thor llegase a buscarlos, tanto como anhelaba hacerle daño. No se lo diría a nadie pero tomó a los niños consigo no sólo para asegurar su regreso a Asgard, sino también para lastimar al dios del trueno.

Hërin volvió a pedir ir a casa. Lo que menos deseaba era lidiar con una rabieta de su hijo.

–Ven, les cantaré una canción a Nari y a ti –le dijo Loki, pues así lo convencía siempre en Valaskialf.

–No –dijo su rubio hijo. –Quiero a ita Frigga, quiero a mi Ásta, quiero a papá Thor. ¿Dónde está mi papá Thor?

–Lejos –respondió Loki sintiendo que perdía la paciencia. –Ya te dije que estamos de viaje, ahora ven aquí. –No recordaba que él se pusiera tan altanero con Skadi cuando niño. Fue a por su hijo y lo tomó con firmeza de un brazo para acercarlo a Aett la cual lo miraba algo nerviosa.

–¡QUIERO A PAPÁ! –Le gritó Hërin antes de empezar a llorar mientras se retorcía del agarre de Loki. Nari se le unió de inmediato gritando a todo lo que sus pulmones daban.

Aett se fue dejándolo con el problema.

–¡Ya basta! –Le gritó Loki a Hërin y le soltó un golpe sin meditarlo.

Su hijo se quedó muy sorprendido sujetándose la cara donde Loki acababa de pegarle. El aesir pensó que la disputa se había terminado pero su hijo tan sólo había tomado un descanso. Haló aire y volvió a llorar. Loki volvió a agarrarlo del brazo y Hërin se tapó la cara con los brazos por si le soltaba otro golpe.

–¿Loki? –Lo llamó Helle irrumpiendo en la habitación. Su prima se acercó sin dudar. Agarró a Hërin e ignorando que no dejaba de berrear le cambió la ropa y lo dejó a su aire. –Dale un momento –le dijo a Loki. Hërin se calmó un poco, dejó de gritar aunque lloraba ruidosamente sorbiendo por la nariz. –Abrázalo –le ordenó.

–Acabo de pegarle –le dijo Loki, –si lo abrazo no quedará en nada.

–Esa es la idea –repuso Helle y casi le alzó las manos a Loki para que acunara a su hijo.

Fue a por Nari e hizo lo mismo con ella. Loki acabó con los dos metidos en los brazos, siguiendo las instrucciones de Helle. Lograron calmarlos pero ni Odín con toda su fuerza hubiera podido meterlos en la cama. Loki se hartó y se los llevó a su propio cuarto como hacia cuando eran bebés y quería dormir pero ellos no se tranquilizaban. Helle se despidió mirándolo sin atisbo de ir a juzgarlo por su pobre desempeño.

Se metió en la cama con todo y ropa.

–Papá, ¿nos cantas una canción? –Inquirió Hërin todavía con los ojos llorosos, perdonando a Loki desde ya. Loki los arrulló con esa canción norn, que era a su vez un hechizo que imbuía calma. No se le había ocurrido usarlo antes.

–Se perdió el pequeño cervato en el bosque, y yo lo he ido a buscar. Lo busqué en el borde del mar, lo busqué en las montañas nevadas. Lo encontré en la luna paseando. Se fue allá buscando un abrazo. Y conmigo dormirán él y tú. –Entonó más cansado que nunca. Se quedó dormido en medio de los dos, sin tiempo para sentirse triste y sin ánimos para odiar.

.

DÍA 2 EN LA MAÑANA. ASGARD.

Amanecía en Valaskialf, los tres guerreros y Sif habían exigido a Amora que les permitiese ver a Thor. La diosa estaba bastante cabreada por el hecho de que la amante real estuviese al cuidado del dios del trueno y que tuviesen que hablar con ella para visitar a su amigo; encima la rubia tomaba decisiones por él. Harma le había puesto un implante en el pecho que debía regular los latidos del corazón de Thor, y la que había autorizado tal cosa había sido Amora, con respaldo del regente Erwel. Los cuatro amigos del rey ya habían puesto un correo rumbo a Gladsheim para informarle a Frigga de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Embla, la visir de los pajes, salió de la habitación de Thor.

–Su majestad ha despertado –les dijo –pueden pasar todos menos lady Sif.

–Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? –Preguntó Volstagg con cortesía.

–Su ma–majestad. –Embla tartamudeaba cuando se ponía nerviosa –me–me indicó que no desea ver a lady Sif. –La diosa de la guerra puso cara de incredulidad, pensó que sería una treta de Amora, pasó de largo a Embla.

Thor estaba tumbado en su cama con Lady Amora a su lado. Los cuatro se acercaron, su amigo estaba demacrado pero su mirar era el mismo de siempre.

–Por las nornas Thor, Loki sí que te dio duro –dijo Fandral.

–Loki no me hizo esto.

–¿No te envenenó? –Inquirió Volstagg.

–Sí, pero él no me ocasionó esta enfermedad. Aunque de todos modos Karnilla quiere revisar que no me haya echado una maldición, pero no lo creo, si él fuera el origen de mi mal se aseguraría de que yo así lo supiera.

–Menudo consorte real –murmuró Fandral pero sus palabras fueron bien audibles.

–Harma dice que mejorarás con el implante –habló Sif acercándose.

–Sif –Thor pronunció su nombre sin atisbo de aprecio.

–Me dijeron que no soy bienvenida en tu presencia –habló ella con mesura.

–Así es. –Sif se mostró mortificada. –Le ayudaste a huir, le ayudaste a llevarse a mis hijos.

–Sólo quería protegerlos. El concejo quería arrestarlo y temí… –Thor buscó enderezarse en su lecho, al final lo consiguió.

–Pensaste que le haría daño.

–Sí. Pensé que querrías desquite por lo que te hizo. Pensé que quizás aprovecharías su desliz para… –Sif no siguió pero miró a Amora y lo hizo con rencor.

–¿Y también pensaste qué le haría daño a mis hijos? ¿Por qué clase de monstruo me tomas? No te quiero en mi presencia.

–Sea su majestad. –Sif dio la vuelta y se marchó.

–¡Thor! –Volstagg se escandalizó, Fandral se veía muy desconcertado y Hogun observaba al dios del trueno con frialdad. –Has que vuelva, no actuó de mala fe, no deseaba causarte mal.

–No es por sus deseos que no puedo estar con ella, sino por sus acciones. –Thor hizo una pausa antes de poder hablar. –Necesito que hagan algo por mí.

–Tú dirás –dijo el león de Asgard.

–Vean que Ari haga volver a Loki.

–Ari no aparece por ninguna parte, dicen que la siguiente vez que sepamos de él será para darle exequias fúnebres. –Habló Hogun.

–Esas son sólo sospechas –saltó Amora. –El secretario huyó, quizás para reunirse con su señor o para que nadie pueda arrebatar la verdad que resguarda, que no es otra que el hecho de que Loki decidió destruir a Thor. Está celoso y quiso cobrarse venganza.

–¿Y lo culparías por ello? –Arremetió el sombrío guerrero.

–Basta –Thor intervino con voz monocorde. Todos guardaron silencio.

–Yo iré –se ofreció Fandral, –viajaré a Vanaheim.

Thor asintió y lo miró agradecido.

–Trae de vuelta a mi familia.

.

Cuando le ordenaron apresar a Ari, Ertan pensó que atisbaba los últimos estertores de aquellos funestos acontecimientos, pero en realidad sólo habían comenzado. Durante la noche condujo a las mazmorras a Sindri, Yrsa, Benfred y a un montón más de gente. Ahora estaba ocupado designando nuevos guardias para Dgeir, la embajadora alfh, que más que protegerla debían vigilarla, y otros para Sveyn, el embajador vanir. Igual se les prohibió a los dos salir del palacio y acercarse a los aposentos reales. La purga continuaría en la ciudad.

Lo único que Ertan quería en ese momento era volver a su habitación y estar con Ari. Contarle lo que se había visto obligado a hacer y de ser posible abrazarlo con fuerza para sentirse menos culpable.

–Ertan. –Uno de sus einheriar vino a él con otro edicto en la mano. Otra orden de parte de su padre, le ordenaba arrestar en el acto a Gellir y a Geirolf.

–Yo no voy a ejecutar esta orden –dijo Ertan. Estaba harto de cazar a los leales a Loki, varios de los cuales eran sus amigos, no podía esconderlos a todos en su cuarto. Tampoco podía desobedecer al regente. –Hazlo tú pero no te atrevas a humillarlos, no han hecho nada malo.

–Aquí pone que ayudaron a envenenar a su alteza Thor. –Lo contradijo aquel guardia. Ertan no se puso a discutir.

Llegó a su alcoba hastiado. Ari seguía oculto ahí cerquísima de Erwel sin que este lo supiera. Se quitó el casco de la armadura de einheriar y lo arrojó al suelo furioso. Ari fue a él y lo tomó por los hombros. Ertan lo abrazó y le contó con voz que encerraba su enfado.

–Gellir –su amigo, su segundo de la guardia y fiel a Loki. –Y su hermano Geirolf. Los han arrastrado a las mazmorras cubiertos de cadenas.

–No me extraña. Gellir se la pasaba llamando "ramera" y otras cosas peores a Amora.

Ari se soltó de los brazos de Ertan pero le sirvió una copa de vino. El capitán la tomó y se fijó en que sobre su escritorio había un documento redactado con la letra pequeña y esmerada de Ari.

–¿Estabas trabajando? –Le inquirió.

–Sí. –Ertan tomó aquel documento.

"En el día decimonoveno del duodécimo mes, nuestro rey Thor ha caído enfermo, se dice que hay un mal en su corazón que le impide gobernar y lo tiene postrado en cama. En su ausencia, los leales a su alteza Loki han sido cazados…" Y así seguía, con una lista de los afectados y los cargos que les imputaron.

–Es un informe para Loki. –Ertan sonrió y negó. Se fijó en que había una carta que él no había dejado ahí.

–¿Leíste mi correspondencia?

–Sí –Ari se avergonzó. –Vi el nombre de Loki escrito y no pude evitarlo.

–Creo que trabajas hasta cuando duermes. Es una carta de mi hermano Esbern. –Explicó para satisfacer la curiosidad de Ari. –Es el embajador en Vanaheim, padre le escribió para exigirle que vigile a tu amo y mi querido hermano se negó. No se tienen aprecio porque Esbern se casó con alguien que en su momento mi padre consideró de muy bajo abolengo. Haldora, la hija de Hagbard.

–Le fascinaría saber entonces que me tienes aquí contigo –repuso Ari.

–¿Eso implica que eres mi pareja?

–Ertan estamos en medio de una terrible crisis. –Aunque se resistía a sus avances y no parecía ir a corresponderle, hablar con Ari relajaba a Ertan.

–Tienes razón. No he dormido nada, me recostaré un rato. –El einheriar se tumbó en la cama.

–¿Y su alteza Frigga? ¿Sabes algo de ella?

–Llegará pronto, los tres guerreros le enviaron un correo.

–Esa es sin duda una buena noticia. –Ari se sentó en la cama junto a él. –Lady Faida y Lady Sif, ¿qué postura tienen?

–Ari –Ertan empezaba a adormilarse. –Prometo averiguarlo todo y referírtelo, pero ahora mismo dame un descanso.

–Tan sólo me preguntaba quién de los aliados de mi señor queda, volverá de Vanaheim y se encontrará…

–Contigo y conmigo –le respondió Ertan cerrando los ojos. –Quedamos nosotros Ari. –El capitán sintió que Ari lo acariciaba en el rostro y así se quedó dormido.

.

DÍA 2 EN LA TARDE. VANAHEIM.

–Está confundido. Cuando llora está confundido y golpearlo no lo calmará, tan sólo le causará extrañeza y más confusión. Aunque igual te entiendo, yo también he arreado con los míos. –Le dijo Helle.

Aett se había llevado a todos al estanque de la finca donde tenían patos. Helle se percataba de que Loki la escuchaba a medias. Hanne lo había descrito como un joven brillante, con grandes deseos de gobernar y talento para hacerlo. Con una pasión por todo que hacía que te olvidases de inmediato que provenía de un reino gélido. Pero ahora no era nada de eso. Parecía que languidecía de tristeza, apagado y lúgubre.

Helle estaba preparando el pastel que le debía a Hërin.

–Jamás le había pegado –dijo Loki por fin.

–Pero jamás habías cuidado de ellos tú solo –adivinó Helle. –Cuando mi tío Ausmünd traicionó a los gemelos, tuve que huir de la capital, me mudé de Grímsttadir a esta finca y me quedé sin las cuatro niñeras que tenía, sólo me traje a Aett porque igual es nodriza. Fue muy difícil adaptarme en un principio. Ahora, cuando Tarkil viene a visitarnos, a veces me mira como si no me reconociera, creo que me encuentra hecha una campesina. –Loki otra vez perdía el hilo. –Veo que te aburro.

–No –mintió. Helle intentó animarlo.

–Hanne me contó que tu esposo no cesaba en pedirte más niños. Serías el primer foreldrar en haber concebido dos veces. –Loki le dio una mirada que implicaba un "tú qué sabes". –Nuestra tía me contó que eres un gran hechicero. Mi magia es bastante mediocre. –Loki se enderezó y por fin pareció que la oía.

–Cuando llegamos pude sentir la barrera que cubre tu finca. Es bastante amplia, no se logra con magia débil.

–Es por el secreto de Valle Florido. Nunca lo revelamos a los extranjeros pero tú eres de la familia. –Hablar de magia era para Loki el equivalente al pastel de fresas para Hërin. Así que Helle siguió por ahí. –En cada finca se guarda una reliquia –le contó –se heredan de generación en generación, la cabeza de la familia se enlaza con ellas y luego se les entierra. Cada una es un catalizador.

Helle metió el pastel terminado en el horno de piedra de la cocina, y luego partió una sandía en trozos. Hanne le había pedido que cuidara de Loki, y como Helle era ante todo una madre, eso implicaba primero que nada mantenerlo con el estómago lleno.

–¿Catalizador?

–Hace más potente el seidh aunque sea mínimo. Dentro de mi territorio puedo cerrar heridas casi como lo haría un foreldrar y también le doy vida a mis tierras. Aquí soy muy poderosa pero fuera de los límites apenas y puedo hacer algo. Y así somos muchos vanir, uno en cada finca. Por eso Valle Florido es tan fértil y la gente tan longeva.

–Eso es bastante interesante. ¿De dónde sacaron esos catalizadores?

–Los creó Hoster, mi antepasado.

–¿Hoster? –El nombre le sonó de algo. –¿El de los ojos verdes? –Helle asintió. Por eso fue que Hanne lo declaró parte de la familia, había dicho que Loki tenía los mismos ojos verdes que ella, herencia de ese antepasado en común.

–Hoster el sanador, Hoster el nigromante, Hoster fodr–edh–all, le dieron muchos títulos. Su descendencia se multiplicó pero sus propios dones causaron su declive. Los varones podían concebir hijos más poderosos que sus padres; morían engendrando escasa descendencia o los cazaban por su magia. Se aislaron y se perdieron. Creo que quizás tú seas el último o quizás Hërin lo sea –eso trajo un recuerdo a la mente de la vanir. Se sentó frente a Loki. –Ahora recuerdo que hace un mes vino un sujeto a verme. Un vanir llamado Bölthorn. Quería saber si yo era foreldrar, dijo que tenía un hermano muy grave y buscaba un milagro. Pero yo supe que mentía en todo. Me costaba verlo, como si su figura fuera una mortaja que se le caería en cualquier segundo revelando algo nauseabundo debajo y sus palabras, me parecía que salían de su boca como si fueran volutas de humo negro. Se alejó cuando se percató de que yo sospechaba de él. Por eso la finca se llama "Verdad", la gente no puede engañarme aquí. He aprendido que las personas mienten todo el tiempo para ocultar, para soliviantar sus problemas, para vencer en un juego que no existe, que llevan dentro. –Helle miró a Loki. –Estás tan triste –ella extendió la mano y tomó la de Loki. –¿Qué pasó en Asgard?

–Thor se hizo con una amante. –Helle no se sorprendió, ya lo había escuchado de boca de Hanne.

–Te hirió bárbaramente.

–Una parte de mí sabía que su amor no duraría, siempre supe que todos mienten, siempre he sabido que el mundo no es sino oscuridad y dolor. Pero él me hizo olvidarlo, pensé que no había falsedad en su corazón. Él era mi resplandeciente sol, que mantenía apartadas las tinieblas. Pero hasta el sol se pone y entonces sólo queda la noche.

–Pero igual vuelve a salir, por larga que sea una noche, ninguna es eterna. –Loki negó. –Llora. –Le pidió Helle y él la miró como si hubiera enloquecido. –¿No puedes? Quizás no enfrente de mí; es sólo que, cómo siempre le digo a mis niños cuando se caen, es duro no poder llorar cuando algo nos duele.

En eso los niños volvieron, cubiertos de tierra pero felices, los seguía una jauría de cuatro perros; entraron todos en la cocina llenando el sitio de gritos y ladridos. A saber qué hacía falta para que Helle perdiese la paciencia. Se ocupó de sacar a los perros y luego dio órdenes a Aett de preparar todo para bañar a los niños. Todos comieron pastel de fresas, hasta Loki. Mientras tomaban la merienda Hërin le contaba entre grandes aspavientos de sus manitas, sobre el estanque, sobre los patos, sobre los perros y sobre los trillizos. Se veía muy contento.

–¿Y mi papá Thor? ¿Cuándo llega? –Inquirió de pronto.

Loki se dio cuenta que había sido un ingenuo por pensar que podía dejar a su hijo un año entero y pretender que nada cambiaría, que él le bastaría.

.

DÍA 2 EN LA TARDE. ASGARD.

Karnilla no se explicaba qué era lo que pasaba. Thor había vuelto a sentirse indispuesto. Con aquel terrible dolor en el pecho que socavaba sus sentidos y que apenas y le permitía respirar. A pesar del implante que Harma le había puesto sobre la arteria que corría cercana a la clavícula.

La norn estaba usando su magia sobre el dios del trueno que estaba casi inconsciente. Llevaba el pecho descubierto y se apreciaba con claridad la marca del implante que abultaba ligeramente bajo su piel, cerca de su hombro izquierdo.

–No ha salido de la cama y no ha consumido nada extraño. Todo me lo trajeron de las cocinas –dijo Amora. La aesir sabía que aquello causaría que Erwel ordenara más arrestos, tal vez la mayora de las cocinas terminaría en las mazmorras para ser interrogada acerca de sus lazos con Loki y porqué envenenaba al rey. Sabía que el segundo de la guardia y otros más, habían sido ya detenidos. Todos culpaban a Loki, decían que le había suministrado algún veneno tan potente que había dañado ineludiblemente al dios del trueno. Pero Karnilla era hábil en ese rubro, estaba segura de que era otra cosa.

Amora sabía lo que había pasado el día de su cumpleaños. El mayordomo le había repetido la conversación de Karnilla y Loki, a los concejales y a ella, donde el consorte real aseguraba haberle dado belladona al rey y ella entendió de inmediato. Su propia poción "despierta–sombra", contenía gallium verum, y Thor la había consumido antes de cenar con Loki. Al combinarse con la belladona, producía que el corazón y la respiración se detuvieran. Por eso Thor se había puesto tan mal. Lo que ahora le pasaba, estaba fuera de su comprensión pues Thor había dejado de beber la "despierta–sombra", nadie en su sano juicio la vería con buenos ojos si ella le daba de beber vino al dios del trueno cuando se mostraba tan enfermo.

Además de los dolores físicos, el rey estaba sin fuerza y melancólico, como si una sombra pesara sobre él.

–Quizás Loki lo maldijo –dijo Amora.

Karnilla bufó, con las manos apoyadas en el pecho de Thor. Invocó un hechizo. Conocía el seidh de Loki. Si había maldecido a Thor podría percibirlo y romper el embrujo.

–No –masculló Karnilla al terminar y luego se puso a hacer unas anotaciones rápidas en una libreta, unas que no compartía con nadie. No había rastro del seidh de Loki sobre su paciente. –No lo maldijo.

–Tengo sed –pidió Thor con voz entrecortada. Amora como buena cuidadora rellenó su copa de agua y la acercó a sus labios para ayudarlo a beber.

–Harma quiere hacerle cirugía exploratoria para hallar lo que está mal con su corazón.

–No, no –se negó Karnilla. –Lo abrirá en canal como a un cerdo por nada. Es otra cosa –insistió la norn y siguió intentando con su magia.

La rubia terminó de despejarle la frente y le acarició el rostro, se inclinó sobre él para darle un beso en la mejilla. Amora confiaba en que alguno de los dos encontraría la cura del mal del rey mientras que Erwel se encargaba de llevar ante la justicia a Loki por el intento de regicidio, pero quizás ella necesitaría algo más que el "despierta–sombra". Había hecho tanto por conquistar a Thor, todos sus recursos, todo su talento como cortesana, todo su seidh y su seducción. Y sin embargo cuando Thor había abierto los ojos luego de casi morirse había pedido a Loki. Y a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y de la huida del dios del engaño, Amora lo veía rechazándola y añorándolo a él. Necesitaba algo más, y entonces pensó en Bölthorn.

.

Amora dejó a Thor al cuidado de Héroïque y Threir, dos de las que podía fiarse y ella salió del palacio cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse. Era poco el tiempo que tenía disponible, sabiendo como sabía que los ojos de todos los nobles estaban puestos en ella pero estaba muy dispuesta a arriesgarse por conseguir lo que deseaba. Había enviado a Snotra a la posada donde se vio por última vez con Bölthorn. El elfo oscuro, el mejor traficante existente en los nueve reinos, famoso en el mercado negro y que se decía era capaz de conseguir lo que uno más anhelara, incluyendo un alma. Amora estaba segura de que Bölthorn, habría dejado alguna instrucción para poder recibir mensajes, quería pedirle que volviera a Asgard y la ayudara con su magia pero Snotra volvió con una noticia aún mejor, Bölthorn estaba en la posada. Amora en verdad no sabía cómo es que el elfo tenía tal sentido de la oportunidad, si él a lo que debería dedicarse era a ser amante.

Esta vez al preguntarle al posadero por el elfo, el hombre le señaló las escaleras y le soltó el número de alcoba, no parecía muy contento con su cliente. Amora subió por los peldaños hasta la pequeña alcoba que el elfo oscuro había rentado. Bölthorn la recibió con una sonrisa ladina y le indicó la mesa al otro lado de la ventana.

–Pensé que volverías hasta primavera –dijo Amora.

–Estuve en Vanaheim pero concluí mis asuntos antes de tiempo. Además de que tengo algunos mensajes que me pidieron entregar y no quise retrasarlos –explicó brevemente Bölthorn y se sentó frente a ella. –Pensé que estarías muy ocupada en palacio, con tu nuevo ascenso y todo ello, no pensé que requerirías más de mis servicios.

En una época pasada, Amora había sido intermediaria entre Holme, una mercenaria norn, y Bölthorn para la venta de unos lobos de Hel. Del dinero que obtuvo había vivido bastante bien en Nornheim. Así que sabía que aquel hombre era capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, a cambio del precio justo desde luego. La rubia no llevaba dinero pero sí varias joyas.

–Quiero una pócima o un hechizo que haga que alguien me ame –pidió aún a sabiendas de que no existía.

Bölthorn chasqueó la lengua.

–Ya sabes que eso no se puede. Lo más cercano al amor es la obsesión y esa ya sabes crearla bastante bien sin mi ayuda.

–Entonces algo que te haga olvidar a alguien.

–Por supuesto, pero no creo que sepas lo extremadamente difícil que es –aceptó extrayendo de sus ropas una piedra azul que brilló con ligera intensidad. –Necesitas un cabello de la persona que va a ser olvidada, también todas sus pertenencias y pedirle a todos los allegados que jamás la mencionen de nuevo. No porque se le recuerde así, sino porque todo se volverá muy confuso para quien olvida. El perder recuerdos puede volver demente a cualquiera. –Amora negó. ¿Cómo iba a hacer que medio reino olvidara a Loki? Hërin simplemente debía mencionar a su padre para hacérselo recordar a Thor. –Hay otra cosa. Tal vez estés más interesada en un hechizo, uno que enlace tu destino con el de esta persona que tan desesperadamente deseas, eso puede ser útil. –Bölthorn le explicó cómo funcionaba aquella magia que le ofrecía.

Amora se ilusionó. Podía hechizar a Thor para enlazarlos a ambos, compartiendo un mismo destino, caminando juntos por la vida sin importar lo mucho que Loki interviniera o que Thor siguiera amando a su consorte. Ellos dos podrían separarse y por obra de su hechizo, volver a reencontrarse. El destino era ineludible, y de la misma manera serían ellos dos. Eso le gustó.

–¿Qué pedirías a cambio?

Está vez el elfo se levantó, del único mueble de la alcoba, sacó una caja de olmo. Era lisa, no muy grande, sin ningún adorno en particular ni signo distintivo.

–Como te dije, estoy entregando algunos mensajes y este es para el rey de Asgard, de alguien muy especial. Quiero que se lo entregues. –Empujó la caja hacia Amora que la vio desconfiada.

–¿Qué es?

–No lo sé. Tampoco te diré quién la envía pero… –dijo poniéndole la mano encima para evitar que la rubia la abriera en ese momento –sólo él debe abrirla. El contenido es para él, yo sólo te pido que se la entregues y lo instes a abrirla. –Amora no estaba muy segura de querer darle esa caja a Thor. –Es esto o puedes irte con las manos vacías.

La rubia tuvo que pensarlo un instante. Estaba segura de que la caja no contenía sino algo turbio pues si no era así, era un precio demasiado bajo por un hechizo que cambiaba el destino. Amora aceptó pensando desde ya, que iba a incumplir su parte.

El elfo hizo aparecer un pergamino con el laitale y le explicó cómo conjurar aquel encantamiento.

–Es bastante sencillo pero deben firmarlo los dos. Estoy seguro de que no te costara nada convencerlo de hacerlo.

.

Volvió a tiempo para la cena. Mientras el palacio vivía la convalecencia de su rey, no había fiestas ni reuniones sociales. Cenó en sus aposentos mientras leía con cuidado el laitale que Bölthorn le había dado. Anteriormente Fuya había aprovechado que se había separado de Thor, para verla y explicarle, entre lágrimas, lo mucho que extrañaba a su pequeña protegida y que ella no pudo desobedecer al rey Loki cuando le pidió a Nari; le había ido a suplicar que no la arrestaran pues no era cómplice. Amora había intervenido con Erwel para que dejara a las niñeras en paz.

En ese momento Hlind entró para anunciarle que había una fila de peticionarios que querían verla, en su mayoría parientes de los que estaban en las mazmorras por sospecharse que eran cómplices de Loki.

–Lo lamento pero hoy no veré a nadie. Diles que regresen cuando el rey se encuentre en mejor estado, entonces los escucharé –le ordenó a Hlind.

Volvió a las alcobas de Thor. Se encontró con que la cena consistente en pan negro, crema de avellana y un guiso basado en pollo sin especias, estaba intacta. Así que Threir y Héroïque no habían logrado que Thor probase bocado. Ya se ocuparía ella de ver que se alimentara bien. Se dispuso a pasar la noche ahí, velando su sueño como había hecho desde que Loki se marchara. Le molestaba que Thor no pudiese apreciar la buena disposición con que siempre lo atendía y que prefiriera a ese ser que no hacía sino provocarlo y causarle dolor.

Amora aguardó hasta que sintió que Heimdall no la estaba viendo, posiblemente estuviera vigilando a Loki. Se apresuró a sacar el laitale que Bölthorn le había facilitado y aprovechó el momento.

Escribió las runas con su magia sobre el pecho del rey. Su magia dorada flotó en el aire mientras se apresuraba recitando el conjuro, uno por el cual juraba seguir los pasos de Thor sin importar a donde fuese, y finalmente lo firmó con su nombre el cual se quedó flotando en el aire un instante.

Sonrió, ella al menos ya estaba enlazada con él. Procedió a hacer lo mismo consigo misma, pronunciando el juramento de Thor en su nombre. Al final, lo sacudió por un hombro para despertarlo. El dios del trueno abrió sus ojos perezosamente. Amora impregnó su mano derecha con su magia y lo ayudó a levantarla hacia ella.

–Escribe tu nombre, mi amado –le suplicó.

Escuchó un alboroto proveniente del recibidor y disolvió las runas sin que el dios del trueno signara. La puerta se abrió por obra de Jyana y la reina madre entró seguida de Sköll y Oysten, éste último iba dando diversas explicaciones. Frigga la miró.

–Lady Amora, yo cuidaré de mi hijo. Déjanos.

.

Día 3. POR LA MAÑANA. ASGARD.

Frigga había pasado la noche junto al lecho de su hijo. Al recibir el mensaje de parte de Sif y los tres guerreros, había vuelto lo más rápido que pudo, primero tuvo que asegurarse de que Magni se encontraba bien. Al igual que su padre estaba tendido en su lecho con un brazo inmovilizado pues se lo había roto en su escape, y sollozaba ocultando el rostro para que ella no lo viera, como si se avergonzara. Leidolf lo hubiera regañado si Idûnne y Frigga lo hubieran permitido. Ambas tuvieron una confrontación con él, le reprocharon que manejara mal el duelo por Lilja y no consolaba al pequeño como se debía. Y ahora en su propia casa, encontraba a Thor enfermo, a Loki en Vanaheim y sus queridos nietos fuera.

Sintió los ojos humedecerse conforme le tomaba una mano a su hijo.

–Bienvenida madre –le dijo Thor de pronto sobresaltándola. –Tengo sed.

Ella le rellenó la copa de agua. Su hijo se sentó y bebió el contenido en dos tragos.

–¿Tienes hambre? –Thor asintió y ella hizo venir a Oysten para ordenarle que trajera el desayuno de ambos. –Cuéntame qué fue lo que paso.

–Loki me dio belladona. –Frigga respingó al oírlo. –No creo que quisiera matarme envenenándome pero debí de haber sospechado de él, estaba muy amable ese día que cenamos juntos.

–Debes hacer que vayan por él, para aclarar todo este malentendido.

–Fandral se ofreció a buscarlos. Debe de estar por partir. –Frigga asintió a ello. La comida llegó y el mayordomo los dejó solos.

–Thor, no me parece adecuado que sea Lady Amora quien esté cuidando de ti. Como te dije en el pasado, debes apartarla de tu lado pues no hace sino crear conflictos entre Loki y tú ¿o es que acaso es tu amante? –Frigga quiso darle ella la sopa de avellana pero Thor tomó el plato de sus manos.

–No somos amantes pero es algo parecido –fue sincero. Frigga lo miró con expresión severa y después con desencanto en los ojos. –No me mires así, ya sé que estas decepcionada. Jamás he sido el hombre caballeroso que tú querías –le pidió Thor con agotamiento, como si estuviera cansado de pelear. –Y Amora es la única que ha hecho esto soportable, ¿quién querías que estuviera entonces conmigo? ¿Loki? ¿Quién escapó para no confrontarme? ¿Sif que lo ayudó a tomar a mis hijos y huir? ¿Tú dónde estabas?

–Estaba con Magni. –Su hijo apretó los ojos como si ese nombre le doliera. –Se rompió un brazo, se cayó de un caballo –decidió no comentarle que lo hizo porque estaba huyendo –pero se encuentra mejor, sólo necesita tiempo para reponerse. –Pensó que su hijo montaría en cólera, que bramaría en contra de Leidolf y aseguraría ir a Gladsheim por el niño en cuanto se repusiera pero no hizo nada de eso, sólo soltó un suspiro cansado.

–Ese tipo de lesiones duelen mucho, me gustaría verlo. Te fuiste sin decirme una palabra al respecto, ¿por qué? –Le preguntó pero luego con un gesto de la mano, le impidió que respondiera ella. –Crees que no puedo cuidar a mi familia, y en vista de las circunstancias, parece que tienes razón. –Thor dejó la comida.

–Perdóname –dijo Frigga. Todo lo que hacía, lo hacía pensando en el bien de su familia, pero las cosas estaban fuera de control sin que ninguno de sus esfuerzos pareciera poder detener la coyuntura que amenazaba con hacerlos trizas.

Thor se quedó callado varios segundos, respirando lentamente y Frigga se preguntó si se estaría sintiendo mal.

–Thor, yo me haré cargo del palacio en ausencia de Loki y hasta que te recuperes –le comentó. Quizás así podría detener un poco lo que sucedía. Callaría las voces que se alzaran diciendo que Loki había envenado a Thor pero para ello necesitaba un poco de apoyo de su vástago. –Hijo ¿aseguras que Loki no te envenenó? Eso ayudaría a que volviera a casa sin pensar que estás enojado con él.

–No lo voy a acusar, pero no tenía ningún derecho a llevarse a Hërin y Nari, son mis hijos también. Lo ha hecho para castigarme –aseguró lo último. No se le ocurría otra razón para que Loki los tomara. Frigga decidió no azuzar a su hijo contra su consorte pero Thor no siguió por esa línea. –Ya sé que no debo tener a Amora cerca, no sé cómo pude haber sido tan imbécil y tan cínico para haberme involucrado en una infidelidad y poner a mi familia en riesgo. Quise ser incondicional con él cómo me dijiste pero no pude, mientras él más se distanciaba yo me sentía más necesitado y desamparado –Thor pareció ensombrecerse –le dije que no quería lastimarlo pero estaba muy dispuesto a hacerlo. Soy un mentiroso y un traidor, y sé que Loki no me va a perdonar.

Frigga le acarició el brazo donde vislumbró las líneas que Karnilla había abierto en su piel. De Thor se habían dicho muchas cosas, de su sangre de cuervo, de su personalidad radiante que inundaba cualquier lugar, que era lo mejor de los aesir, una representación viviente de la ciudad dorada y eterna. Y en verdad podía ser cómo Skadi, la reina jötun, a veces lo llamada "luz de los nueve" pero ahí recostado, derrumbado, le pareció irreconocible a sus propios ojos.

Lo abrazó apoyando su rostro sobre su pecho. Lo que Frigga más quería en ese momento, era que Odín estuviera a su lado, pero ni siquiera había ido a verlo y no estaba segura de querer ir, sabía que se rompería y lloraría ante su presencia. Pero sobretodo no quería decirle: "Amado, tu hijo está muy enfermo y yo no sé qué hacer".

–Vas a estar bien hijo, este pesimismo que habla por ti se debe a tu convalecencia –intentó reconfortarlo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de él. –Vas a estar bien, eres fuerte y cuando te sientas mejor, encontrarás la forma de solventar tus problemas con Loki –le dijo. Thor asintió.

Frigga se enderezó para marcharse pero cuando ya iba de salida, se giró a ver su vástago. Thor estaba girando sobre su lecho para acomodarse.

–Hijo ¿la amas? –Le preguntó acerca de Lady Amora.

Escuchó la respiración pausada de Thor.

–No.

.

Al salir de ahí, le pidió a Jyana que hiciera venir a Threir y a Erwel a sus aposentos, después quería hablar con Harma y con Karnilla, y finalmente pidió que llamaran a Amora. A la primera le explicó que ella llevaría la vida de palacio y le agradeció lo que había hecho hasta el momento, y nada más.

En cuanto a Erwel, que era el regente de Thor, lo trató con amabilidad aunque ella hubiera elegido a Ragnheidur, que a pesar de no ser partidario de Loki se mostraría sensato y no se le ocurriría iniciar una cacería por palacio. Frigga se había enterado de que Erwel había atendido una audiencia pública ese día durante la cual los viejos ases y los nuevos hicieron una reyerta frente a él, primero discutiendo sus problemas ventilándolos en la sala de Valaskialf pero después se habían unido a coro exigiendo ver a su rey, pues pensaban que Thor había muerto. Los ex–alfh también reclamaron ver a Loki y conocer su destino. Erwel los había intentado calmar pero finalmente tuvo que suspender la sesión.

El regente empezó a explicarle lo que había hecho en ese aspecto.

–Tenemos numerosos arrestos que podrán confirmar las acciones del consorte real –y procedió a enseñarle la lista con los nombres. Erwel lamentaba no haber atrapado al secretario de Loki, de quién estaba seguro habrían sacado valiosa información.

–Mi hijo no va a acusar a Loki, ya he hablado con él, por lo que estas personas deben quedar en libertad. –El rostro de Erwel se desencajó por la noticia. –Loki volverá a la corte sin ninguna restricción a su libertad y hablará con Thor, este asunto es de ellos dos y de nadie más. Así lo ordena mi hijo, el rey.

Frigga comprendió que no le había hecho ninguna gracia a Erwel, no se había percatado antes de ello pero ¿es que odiaba a Loki? Sabía de la animosidad del concejal por su destitución como canciller de Nornheim y también que le negaron la mano de Karnilla. Pero sus dos hijos mayores eran embajadores en el extranjero, Ertan era capitán de los einheriar y uno de ellos se iba a casar con Héroïque. No comprendió entonces porqué continuaba enfadado con los reyes. Pues ella entendía que hacerle daño a Loki, era hacérselo también a Thor.

–¿Fandral ha partido ya?

–Así es. Confiamos en que vuelva pronto con el consorte real y con los príncipes Hërin y Nari –dijo Erwel. Le hizo una reverencia a la reina madre antes de marcharse.

Jyana anunció a Karnilla y a Harma, el último entró acompañado con el más aventajado de sus aprendices. Velaryon, pelirrojo y joven al lado de su maestro cuyo cabello ya había encanecido. La reina madre notó que tanto la reina norn como el concejal llevaban sendas notas.

–¿Qué me pueden decir de la salud del rey? –Les preguntó una vez que tomaron asiento.

–Esto no es una secuela por la belladona ni por ninguna maldición que le hayan lanzado. –Parecía que aquel tema tenía fastidiada a la bruja norn. Frigga no llevaba ni medio día en palacio y había escuchado que corrían infinidad de rumores con esas dos causas. Ella le había dado la belladona a Loki pero jamás pensó que la usaría de ese modo. –Es seguro que la belladona fue combinada con algo más.

–Así es, esa planta por sí misma no podía causarle un infarto a nuestro rey. Me parece que el consorte real debería ser más sincero en cuanto a sus intenciones. –Frigga se anotó mentalmente que Harma era de los que creían en el intento de envenenamiento. –Analicé la sangre de nuestro rey pero lamento informar que no encontré nada extraño en ella. Pido su permiso mi reina para hacer cirugía exploratoria. El lector de almas muestra una imagen pero si pudiera hacer esta intervención podría auscultar los vasos sanguíneos, donde yo creo que reside el problema, quizás se deba a alguna lesión de combates previos que ha quedado expuesta por el estrés que el atentado del consorte real le causó. Usar pócimas y magia no curará a nuestro rey, no podemos dejarlo en manos de superchería.

Karnilla miró severamente al maestre.

–No es eso, no es nada anormal en el corazón. Lo ausculte con mi seidh y… –la bruja se quedó callada un segundo. Lo que vio en Thor ya lo había visto en alguien más: en Bjarni, la madre de Svadilfari. –¡Tiene el corazón roto! –Exclamó porque al fin le parecía que había descifrado el enigma. –Él posee una tremenda energía vital, por eso no había sospechado que algo así pudiera aquejarlo. Lo he notado alicaído y melancólico, creo que por eso que su corazón actúa así.

Harma rodó los ojos.

–No está melancólico, tiene bradicardia y arritmias, la falta de irrigación sanguínea afecta el funcionamiento del cerebro, por supuesto que está deprimido pero no es porque sus disputas con su esposo le hayan "roto el corazón" es una comorbilidad de una falla orgánica. ¿Miraste de casualidad su aura y resultó que se hallaba rota?

–No. Medí su frecuencia cardiaca. –Karnilla abrió sus notas. –Calculé su presión arterial media y me di cuenta de que su ritmo cardíaco es inferior pero la disminución de su estabilidad hemodinámica ocurre después de arrebatos emocionales, no al revés. Si como dices la tristeza fuera causa de una falla cardíaca pasaría al revés, primero le fallaría el corazón y luego estaría triste. Pero no es así, Amora dijo que se puso mal luego de saber que Loki escapó junto con sus hijos.

Frigga los miró con seriedad.

–¿Comparten sus observaciones? –Les preguntó. Y ambos la miraron horrorizados como si estuviera blasfemando. –Pues les ordeno que lo hagan, deben trabajar juntos. Confío en ambos, estoy segura de que han hecho lo mejor para mí hijo y que encontrarán una solución ¿qué es lo que me recomiendan? –les preguntó.

–La cirugía –dijo Harma.

–Exorcizar sus penas –dijo Karnilla.

Frigga tenía dos opciones, dos maneras muy diferentes de tratar con Thor. Podría pedirles tiempo para meditarlo pero no creía que debiera hacerlo. Miró uno y al otro enfrentando una muy difícil decisión.

–En vista de que sus tratamientos no son excluyentes, les pido que ambos traten al rey. –Tanto Karnilla como Harma asintieron aunque no parecían conformes con ello, luego la dejaron sola. Frigga pensó que debería ir al templo de las nornas a orar por la salud de Thor pero había un axioma temido respecto a las diosas, que rezaba: "Nada sobrevive una noche al juicio de las nornas". Mejor le pediría a Berthandi que les enviara claridad a los maestres y a Karnilla; e imploraría a Skuld que guardara su daga y no hiriera con un sino inevitable a su hijo.

Jyana anunció a Lady Amora.

La beldad le hizo una reverencia y no se sentó sino hasta que ella se lo indicó. Frigga le había hecho una advertencia en el pasado, una que la rubia decidió ignorar. La reina madre pensó que la cercanía de Loki pondría fin a los coqueteos de Amora, pero no había sido así, había obrado el efecto contrario.

–Lady Amora después de que salgas de está alcoba, te pido que te retires de palacio en una hora. Puedes dejar a una de tus doncellas empacando tus pertenencias, Oysten te las hará llegar.

La rubia la miró sin que su semblante transmitiera miedo o desesperación, parecía estar lista para lo que Frigga iba a decirle. En vez de hacer una reverencia y aceptar sus palabras, Amora habló.

–Sé que no le agrado, usted quiere mucho a Loki y debe defenderlo. Cree que soy una especie de manipuladora y trepadora social que sólo busca su interés, pero no lo soy. Amo a Thor, si no fuera así, yo hubiera sido la que huyera cuando enfermó, temiendo que Loki me culpara e hiciera daño mientras Thor estaba inconsciente. Pero me quedé aquí y esperaba que eso probara la sinceridad de mis sentimientos.

–Palabras muy nobles pero no cambian lo que te he dicho.

–No me iré. Sólo el rey puede echar a la gente de su corte y ya sé que usted maneja la vida de palacio en vez de Threir. –A la reina madre le sorprendió lo rápida que había sido en enterarse –pero ni siquiera eso le da la potestad de arrancarme de aquí. Si Thor no me lo pide, no me iré –dijo testarudamente.

Sin darle tiempo a Frigga de decir nada más, se puso en pie, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se marchó. La reina madre suspiró pesadamente, en cierta forma estaba agotada por los sucesos y sentía que la sobrepasaban.

.

DÍA 3 POR LA TARDE. ASGARD.

Amora se anunció en los aposentos de Erwel, un paje le comunicó que su señor no se encontraba pero en vez de marcharse, la rubia decidió esperarlo a que volviera para comer. Se sentó en la sala que había, le sirvieron una copa de vino que ella solicitó pues se sentía violentada en sus emociones. Estaba pensando aún en las palabras de la reina madre, cavilando que podría hacer para superarla pero lo único que se le ocurría era ir con Thor y pedirle que intercediera calmando a su madre. Y no lo quería hacer porque ella inducía, no pedía tan descaradamente. A las mujeres Amora no podía hechizarlas, no a menos que sintieran atracción por otras féminas, así que eso descartaba cualquier intento de usar su seidh sobre la reina madre.

Apuró el contenido de su vino. También estaba frustrada porque no pudo completar el hechizo que Bölthorn le había dado. Colarse en la alcoba de Thor era sencillo, conocía los pasadizos que darían a la armería de éste y de ahí a su habitación era un solo paso pero de nada le servía si Heimdall estaba vigilando. Luego pensó en la barrica de vino con la poción "despierta–sombra", no le preocupaba excesivamente, nadie le daría vino en ese momento al rey y nadie desconfiaría de un obsequio de Fandral.

–Debes calmarte –se dijo a sí misma. Sus últimas acciones habían sido desesperadas, incluyendo el rebelarse en contra de Frigga. Pensó que tal vez debería retroceder para poder avanzar.

Le pediría a Thor que la enviara a Gladsheim, no sería la primera amante que un rey tenía escondida y aunque amaba Valaskialf y la brillante vida de la corte, apreciaba más las comodidades y lo que podría obtener estando allá. Es más, le diría al dios del trueno que ella podía hacer de tutora de Magni. Hechizaría a Leidolf para que se marchara sin protestar y se quedaría con el niño. Amora recordó aquella fiesta donde leyó la mano del rey, ella estaba segura de que había visto cinco hijos. Magni, Hërin, Nari, pues ya sabía que Thor la estaba reconociendo como si fuera de él; y los otros dos, bien podrían ser de ella. Loki no podía darle más vástagos después de todo.

No le pareció el plan más elaborado pero si se quedaba, Frigga podía destrozarla pues hasta Erwel estaba subyugado a la voluntad de la reina madre.

El regente entró seguido de su hijo, el capitán de la guardia. Ninguno de los dos pareció sorprendido así que el paje ya les había anunciado su presencia.

–Lady Amora, es un honor que nos acompañes a comer –le dijo Erwel. El concejal pidió al instante que les sirvieran comida y se sentaron en torno a la mesa. Amora le lanzó una mirada al joven capitán pero en vista de que el padre no le pidió que se marchara, supuso que Ertan estaba al tanto de todo y estaba con ellos. Luego se dijo que eso era obvio, era quien controlaba la guardia y había hecho los arrestos de todos los leales a Loki. Erwel fue el primero en hablar. –He escuchado que la reina madre te ha pedido que te marches de la corte.

Amora asintió.

–Le he recordado que sólo Thor puede hacerlo. –Erwel se rió, Amora no sabía si por su osadía o porque la consideraba una tonta.

–No ha sido malo pero me temo que te ha cogido más manía, ha prohibido tu ingreso a la alcoba del rey. –Amora se encogió de hombros, eso era lo mínimo que Frigga podía hacerle. –Así que los dos hemos tenido un mal día, a mí me ordenó liberar a todos los que capturamos debido al envenenamiento del rey pues éste no planea acusar a su consorte díscolo. Ella insiste que lo hablarán y lo van a solucionar.

–Yo también le intenté explicar a Thor pero sólo me dijo que si Loki lo quisiera muerto, lo estaría. Actúo como si todo fuera una broma. –A Amora eso la hizo recelar en cuanto a la relación que esos dos mantenían. –Pero que van a solucionar algo, eso no creo, no han tenido sino discusiones y no podrán solventarlas.

Erwel bajó su copa y la miró fijamente, hasta Ertan parecía interesado.

–Creo que me estás ocultando algo.

–Thor tiene un hijo ilegitimo, está en Gladsheim –le contó. Erwel pareció por un momento desconcertado y después pareció que lo aceptaba como algo normal. Amora ya le había dicho al rey que tener hijos fuera del matrimonio no era extraño en Asgard y la reacción de Erwel era en realidad muy natural. El que si parecía asombrado era su hijo. –Tiene seis años, Thor quiere reconocerlo y ponerlo en la línea de sucesión.

Esta vez el gobernador sí que dejó definitivamente su copa de vino.

–Comprendo el porqué de sus riñas, Loki debe temer qué a su pequeño Hërin le ocurra algo y no llegue a ser rey de Asgard. –Amora asintió, a pesar de no saber exactamente lo que el hechicero pensaba de Magni, ella optaría porque esos eran sus temores. Y también era un fuerte aliciente para ella, significaba que si tenía hijos de Thor, éstos podían estar en la línea de sucesión también pues ¿qué los diferenciaría de Magni? –Tal vez por eso intentó asesinar al rey.

–Loki no intentó envenenar a Thor –contradijo Amora.

–Es lo que he estado intentando decirle a mi padre. –Ertan estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Lo primero que decía en toda la noche.

–Fui yo –confesó. El gobernador la miró como si hubiera enloquecido y hasta Ertan respingó en su asiento. –No intentaba matarlo. Le di una poción a Thor para que se desinhibiera, para que fuera sincero con sus propios deseos y no pudiera sentir ninguna culpa por ellos. Cuando Loki le puso la belladona, no sabía que yo ya le había administrado algo, así que al mezclarse… por eso se desvaneció el rey.

–¿Por eso rompió el panfleto de Harma y Ragnheidur? ¿Por eso me riñó en una audiencia pública? ¿Y gracias a eso echó a Ragnheidur de la corte?

–Sí, también lo hace más propenso a la ira. Yo quería que se enojara con Loki y lo conseguí, Thor se llenó de todos los reproches que siempre había querido hacerle a su consorte y explotó.

–¿Sabes que envenenar al rey es traición? ¿Y se paga con la muerte? –Le preguntó Ertan.

–No lo hago directamente, alguien más vierte la sustancia por mí –se excusó Amora, como si eso la hiciera inocente.

–¿Y ahora sigues hechizándolo?

–No. Karnilla le desintoxicó, ya no está bajo mi influjo, lo que sea que sucede con Thor ahora, no soy yo la raíz.

Los tres se quedaron callados durante un largo instante. Erwel parecía meditar lo que ella acababa de decir y la miraba detenidamente, como si estuviera pensando en qué más podría hacer. Amora no se sintió tentada a hacer un listado de sus habilidades con el seidh. Notó que Ertan la miraba fijamente igual pero sus pensamientos no estaban precisamente en ella. La rubia le sonrió captando su atención y en ese instante, le lanzó su seidh encima pero Ertan no reaccionó como usualmente hacían sus otras víctimas. Eso sólo podía deberse a dos cosas, o el capitán tenía una voluntad fuerte o no le gustaban las mujeres. Amora encontró eso gracioso, seguro Erwel no tenía ni idea.

–Así que eres una hechicera –dijo Erwel.

–Prefiero el termino encantadora –lo corrigió. –He estado pensando en pedirle al rey que me envíe a Gladsheim, a ser tutora de su hijo y sé que él irá a visitarme. Tal vez sin el influjo de Frigga y con Loki alejado… –estaba tanteando sus posibilidades.

–No, no, no, hemos llegado demasiado lejos en esto y ninguno lograra más si no es con ayuda del otro. –Se negó Erwel. –Debemos deshacernos de Loki. Lo que los sucesos nos han enseñado es que tiene respaldo del extranjero, los vanir y los jötun, y aquí en Asgard están los alfh, algunos nobles y miembros del concejo –tomó un poco de aire –pero si es la ira del rey la que persigue a Loki, éstos que lo apoyan se apartarán o tendrán que hacerlo.

–Pero Thor no cree que Loki lo haya envenenado, está dispuesto a perdonarle esto, así que del supuesto regicidio no hay nada.

–Tal vez si le dieras nuevamente la poción.

Amora ya estaba negando.

–Heimdall ahora lo vigila casi todo el tiempo, y además Frigga desconfía, aún si te dijera donde vertí la poción no serías capaz de dársela con Karnilla y Harma examinándolo todo el tiempo.

–Entonces tendremos que encontrar otro cargo que Thor si acepte, uno por el cual lo quiera destruir y sea capaz de ordenar que le corten la cabeza. Cuando un rey da sentencia, no se considera homicidio y no se puede apelar a su palabra, si él lo condenara, ni siquiera los otros reyes, vanir o jötun, podrían defenderlo. Sólo Thor puede matarlo impunemente –Amora estaba confundida y Ertan también. –Piénsalo Amora, si Loki muere, tú podrías volverte su consorte, serías reina de Asgard.

La rubia se quedó en silencio pensando pero había fantaseado demasiado con ello como para negarse en ese momento. Se estaba llevando arrastrar por deseos peligrosos pero al ver a Erwel se dio cuenta de que él podía hacerlos realidad.

–Pero ¿cuál sería ese cargo? –Le preguntó ella.

–Infidelidad –sonrió Erwel.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	22. Capítulo XXI

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN.

.

CAPÍTULO XXI

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros al imperio DISNEY.

Aquí estamos en sábado, con la segunda mitad del capítulo anterior (si sintieron que ambos son más cortos que un capítulo regular, es porque en efecto lo son, pero si fuera un solo, sería tremendamente largo). Ahora si puedo asegurar que el próximo capítulo es el final de esta sección. ¡Por fin! No estoy muy segura de que este capítulo deje las cosas muy en claras para el siguiente, pero así somos (je).

Muchas gracias a quienes han estado leyendo la historia, agradecemos sus reviews y también los pm's que nos envían. En verdad nos animan para continuar con esta enorme travesía. Nos estamos viendo dentro de quince días :3

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, Angst.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

DÍA 3 POR LA TARDE. VANAHEIM.

Las luces del Bifrost surcaron el cielo vanir. Helle y Loki las miraron desde el jardín donde sus hijos correteaban. La pelirroja notó que la mirada de Loki se encendió con esperanza; ella sonrió discretamente, compartía su deseo: ojalá fuese Thor que iba a buscarlos. Y ojalá Siofua les diera entendimiento para reconciliarse. Sobre todo por sus niños.

Casi al mismo tiempo Aett apareció corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Llegó jadeando ante su señora.

–Helle… –recobró algo de aire. –Hanne, la reina Hanne… –se puso a sobarse el flanco y mejor señaló la casa.

–Hanne ha vuelto –dijo Helle. –Aett cuida a los niños. –Ella puso cara de pena pues tres ya eran bastante pero cinco…

Loki la siguió.

La reina madre vanir se presentó en la finca "Verdad", con cincuenta guerreros enfundados en armaduras de estilo vanir, ligeras y descubiertas del brazo derecho para poder disparar fácilmente con arco y flechas. Hanne desmontó delante de sus sobrinos y les tendió las manos, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Loki y recibió uno de Helle.

–Son de Cuenca de las Rosas –dijo Helle notando que en efecto llevaban grabada una rosa sobre el pecho. –¿Ese es Celtigar?

El aludido se adelantó y desmontó. Era más bajo que Loki por una cabeza, de cabello castaño oscuro y corto, facciones algo delicadas y cuerpo delgado y enjuto. Se quitó el yelmo que portaba y le hizo una reverencia.

–Celtigar, él es mi sobrino Loki Odínson del linaje de Laufey, aquel a quien mi hijo Hrafn nombró señor de Cuenca de las Rosas –dijo Hanne.

–Y por tanto señor mío –repuso el hombre.

Loki no lo entendía, ¿por qué Hanne le llevaba aquellos guerreros?

–Debemos hablar –le dijo la reina a Loki. –Un grupo de ases acaba de llegar como seguramente habrán notado. He ordenado a nuestra gente que los distraiga para ganarnos un poco de tiempo.

–¿Thor está con ellos? –Hanne negó.

–Los lidera el capitán Fandral. –El aesir se mostró mortificado.

–Viene a arrestarme, me trajiste guerreros que luchen por mi honor.

–No, nada de eso. Helle recíbelos cuando finalmente den con este sitio y entretenlos. –Le pidió Hanne mientras escoltaba a Loki al interior de su hogar.

Se encerraron en la habitación de la reina madre. Hanne se sobó un poco el cuello pues sin duda habría cabalgado largamente. Le tendió una carta a Loki y ella se sentó a descansar.

–Es de Sveyn, quien me mantiene al tanto de los sucesos en tu corte. Han pasado muchas cosas, Mientras tú estás aquí jugando con Helle y la panda de críos, tu rival se ha apoderado de Valaskialf junto con ese traidor Erwel. Ya se han ocupado de todos los leales a ti, aquellos a quienes dejaste desprotegidos en tu huida; por cierto tu esposo sobrevivió a tu intento de homicidio.

–Yo no traté de matarlo.

–Pues eso hubieras pensado cuando escapaste, con tu partida sólo confirmaste tu culpabilidad. Amora te lleva mucha ventaja querido.

–Sabes mucho.

–Por supuesto. Sé de Amora, de tus enemigos en el concejo, de tu elfo oscuro, de tus disputas con Thor. ¿Qué es eso de que ya no duermen juntos? ¿Así como piensas recobrar su favor? –Decir que Loki estaba sorprendido era poco, ella lo notó y le explicó: –mi embajador Sveyn es amante de tu tesorera real. ¿Piensas que eso es coincidencia? ¿Qué yo mandé un hombre joven y atractivo, sin su esposa, para ocupar el cargo? Eres listo sobrino mío, pero te faltan años de experiencia sin duda. Ahora lee eso mientras yo recobro el aplomo.

"Sveyn, embajador vanir en Asgard, a su amadísima reina Hanne" iniciaba la carta. "Lord Erwel me ha vetado de acercarme a los aposentos reales por lo que es posible que mis noticias no sean tan precisas como antes, pero tengo oídos muy dispuestos espiando a Oysten el mayordomo real. No cuento con gente que le siga los pasos a Lady Amora, pues parece inmune a ese tipo de espionaje. Entre más lo pienso más creo que ella oculta algo pero supongo que eso es algo inherente a su género, pues no hay mujer hermosa o fea, joven o vieja que no guarde secretos. El rey Thor se encuentra enfermo, una extraña condición que se dice es nada más y nada menos que su corazón. No puede reinar, ya no se hable de entrenar o de siquiera salir de su habitación pues le falta el aliento y las fuerzas lo abandonan. Los maestres y aún la bruja norn, se han involucrado en tratarlo pero por ahora no ha habido mejoría. Lady Amora y Lord Erwel lo guardan con el celo de un saqueador ante un tesoro especialmente abundante. Sus arrestos, atropellos y amenazas contra los fieles a Loki se han dejado sentir con fuerza. Dicen que el secretario Ari, fue asesinado cruelmente y su cuerpo ocultado pero no estoy seguro de tal cosa; cómo el pobre hombre es un ser insignificante nadie reclamaría por su muerte, aunque en lo personal lo lamentaría pues es un joven talentoso y sé que su perdida le causará daño a su alteza Loki. Fafnir, el secretario real está preparando el acta de sucesión. La reina madre Frigga viene en camino, con su llegada espero que el castillo, que parece en pleno estado de sitio, se pacifique". Había unas líneas añadidas de último minuto. "Se está hablando de que practicarán cirugía al rey, la mantendré al tanto de los resultados médicos, he corrompido a uno de los ayudas del maestre Harma".

Sveyn era sin duda muy eficiente. Loki decidió que jamás volvería a confiar en nadie con el cargo de embajador.

–Así que como verás, no creo que Fandral venga a arrestarte, Thor debió enviarlo porque él no puede salir de su habitación, ya no se diga de su reino. Te traje a Celtigar y a las mejores espadas de Cuenca de las Rosas para que marches de vuelta sin que corras peligro –le explicó Hanne al verlo bajar la carta. –Erwel te ha quitado a tus aliados en la corte así que yo te daré nuevos. Igual te traje parte de la recaudación de impuestos de tu feudo para que puedas comprar a la servidumbre. Celtigar se ve tranquilo y débil pero es muy hábil con las armas. Durante la guerra contra Ausmünd él se quedó aquí controlando la zona y evitando que el usurpador recibiera auxilio. Y antes de ello, durante la guerra civil, luchó del lado de Hrafn –o sea del lado de Hanne. –Ha matado más de trescientos hombres. Lo conocen como la espada sangrante. Puedes confiar en él. También te sentaría bien algo de apoyo político, yo no puedo ir contigo, y Helle tampoco; pero puedes intentar que tu hermano el jötun te mande a alguien, pondremos un correo pidiéndole su apoyo. –Loki estaba aún más sorprendido.

–Thor ya no me ama.

–Te adoraba y eso era claro, mantener vivo su amor era la base de tu poder, te lo expliqué antes. Pensé que eras más listo. Sé que también perdiste el favor de los concejales: de Harma por tu elfo oscuro, de Ragnheidur por tus alfh, de Erwel por Karnilla, Faida es ambigua. Al menos conservaste a Hagbard y a Sif de tu lado. Sé más prudente. Por ahora debes regresar y te recomiendo que lo hagas antes de que esa meretriz se embarace. –Loki apretó los ojos, aquel pensamiento le dolía.

–No volveré, no iré a que me humille mostrando en público su preferencia por ella, besándola delante de sus amigos y organizándole festejos mientras que a mí me desprecia.

Hanne se puso de pie y sin que mediara una palabra, abofeteó a Loki con fuerza. Estaba más sorprendido que adolorido pero aun así se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

–¡Eres el consorte real! Recupera lo que es tuyo. –Hanne volvió a sentarse más sosegada. –Lloriqueas porque ya no te ama. Permíteme recordarte algo que sin duda has olvidado: no nos desposamos con el rey porque nos enamoramos de él, lo hacemos porque no tenemos otra elección. Con ello alcanzamos gran poder pero también nos volvemos un blanco. Era obvio que irían a por ti tarde o temprano, tú eras el consorte real más poderoso de los nueve. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué vivías una historia de amor rosa? En un matrimonio político donde el poder corrompe y los intereses de muchos intervienen en la relación es imposible mantener el amor.

Loki sintió un nudo en la garganta y optó por quedarse en silencio. Recordarle a Hanne que Thor lo había amado y que había sido muy feliz a su lado no sólo era inútil sino también patético.

–¿Cómo está Frigga? –Inquirió Hanne al cabo de un momento. Loki se aclaró la garganta.

–Cuando la dejé hace un par de días estaba bien. Aunque no creo que le siente bien la noticia de que Thor casi se muere.

–Estaba fuera de palacio cuando todo pasó, ¿cierto?

–Sí, en Gladsheim, atendiendo un asunto familiar.

–¿Vilda? –Inquirió Hanne y Loki volvió a sorprenderse de lo mucho que sabía.

–Si –le mintió. –Vilda. –Su tía lo miró rapaz.

–Cariño, conmigo no tienes que pretender que la familia real es perfecta. ¿A qué fue Frigga a Gladsheim? –Hanne no iba a soltar la presa fácilmente.

–Tenía que atender un asunto relacionado con el hijo bastardo de Thor.

–Thor, ¿tiene un bastardo? –Inquirió Hanne. –Se me hacía extraño que no fuera así. Era todo un mujeriego de más joven. Una vez Frigga invitó a Helle a acudir a la corte pero su madre se negó de inmediato, dijo que si quisiera que su hija fuese deshonrada mejor que fuera con un vanir para al menos tener a mano al seductor. –A Loki aquello le pareció una exageración pero no la contradijo. –Sveyn nunca mencionó a ese infante.

–Muy pocos saben sobre él. El mismo Thor apenas supo de su existencia. –Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente antes de que Loki dijera: –Desea reconocerlo y ponerlo en la línea de sucesión.

–Querido, ahora entiendo que tenías motivos de sobra para envenenarlo.

–Yo no lo envenené –repitió Loki y luego suspiró cansado. –No sé cómo lidiar con el asunto de ese niño. Le dejé en claro a Thor que si se volvía rival de Hërin… –no tuvo que terminar la frase.

Hanne se las había visto en su momento con una amante real y un bastardo, pero sus problemas se solucionaron cuando el hijo ilegítimo de su difunto esposo fue asesinado, asfixiado en su propia cuna. Loki quería conocer su punto de vista. Después de todo estaba ante la mujer que había logrado usarlo inclusive a él para conseguir la mano de Karnilla. Lo había presionado hábilmente mostrando apoyo a Amora cuando su poder se tambaleaba.

–¿Conoces la historia de los hijos bastardos de Bor?

–¿Vili y Vé? ¿Qué parte de su historia?

–Cuando Bor murió, el trono pasó a manos de su hijo mayor, Cul. Vili y Vé eran gemelos, así que el día de su milésimo día del nombre, cinco hombres los escoltaron al bosque real donde Cul había estado de cacería desde temprano. "Ya casi son hombres" les dijo Cul mientras terminaba de rematar al feroz jabalí que él mismo había derribado. "No me han dado motivos para declararlos traidores pero no permitiré que se queden en Asgard ahora que mi padre ha muerto. He decidido que el día de hoy anunciaran que desean marcharse y emprender el viaje a donde les plazca, antes de que anochezca. De lo contrario mañana habrá una cacería donde ustedes participaran. Estaremos persiguiendo al jabalí, y entonces Vili, tu caballo tropezara en este bosque, tú te caerás y morirás. Vé desmontara de inmediato para ayudarte, por desgracia, el jabalí que perseguíamos se volverá y te hará una herida mortal desde el muslo hasta las vísceras… o eso es lo que le diré a todos. Y por favor, no se imaginen que les resultará fácil desafiarme, pues nada me daría más placer que darles caza como a cerdos" dejó el cuchillo a un lado, tenías los brazos empapados de sangre hasta el codo. "Escojan", les ordenó.

Hanne guardó silencio un momento.

–En la noche de ese mismo día los gemelos partieron hacia Svartálfheim. Hay quienes decían que Bera, la amante real y madre de ambos; tuvo suerte de morir antes que Bor pues Cul tenía planeado vengar las vejaciones que su madre había soportado ante ella. Bestla sobrevivió a Bor y apoyó a su hijo, Cul, en mantenerse en el poder. ¿Sabes que Cul también desterró a Odín? ¿Te imaginas a dónde fue, el ahora llamado, Padre de Todo? Fue con sus medios hermanos, quienes lo apoyaron y destronaron juntos a Cul. Vili y Vé odiaban a su hermanastro mayor pero no a Odín, a él lo respetaban y querían. Vili murió peleando contra Cul pero Vé falleció en las guerras de Jötunheim, siendo uno los más aguerridos y leales generales de su hermano. Vili y Vé finalmente fueron la perdición de Cul.

–¿Por qué me cuentas esto? –Le preguntó Loki.

–De ti dependerá, si el bastardo de Thor es enemigo de tu hijo Hërin o es, al contrario, su más leal súbdito. Si lo presentas como una amenaza en eso se convertirá, si lo acercas a tu hijo para que sean aliados, eso se volverá. Los nobles ases seguirán el ejemplo de tu trato hacia él. Bestla le enseñó odio a Cul por sus hermanastros, y Bera les enseñó respeto hacia Odín pero no hacia Cul. No fueron los chiquillos quienes decidieron sus alianzas, sino sus madres cuando éstos aún eran críos –Hanne se removió en su asiento hasta acomodarse una vez más. –Si Thor quiere reconocerlo, déjalo que lo haga, pero no le permitas ponerlo en la línea de sucesión. Si tuvieras más hijos no sería una amenaza pues iría tercero o cuarto en la línea, pero como sólo tienes uno…

–¿Y si mejor siguiera tu ejemplo y lo hiciera asesinar?

–No te lo recomiendo. Ya te he dicho que yo no mandé asesinar a ese niño, no sé quién lo hizo pero Audün siempre sospechó más de su hermano que de mí, y eso ayudó en nuestra reconciliación pero si ese bastardo se muere, Thor te culpará a ti. ¿Por qué no? Tú ya dejaste en claro tus amenazas.

Helle entró sin llamar primero.

–Ya llegaron –les anunció. –Están entrando a la finca.

–Recibe a Fandral, dile que Loki hablará con él durante la cena.

–Sí tía. –Dijo Helle y salió.

.

Fandral iba acompañado de diez ulfhednar de porte imperioso, entre los que estaba el capitán Thjalfi.

"Trae de vuelta a mi familia" le había pedido Thor, tendido en su lecho de enfermo. Y él no estaba dispuesto a fallarle. Cuando ya se iba Amora lo había alcanzado para pedirle que no dejase escapar a Loki, debía enfrentar la justicia en Asgard. Y a ella tampoco la desobedecería. No podía. Ella era la dueña absoluta de su voluntad. Lo tenía viviendo en un sueño con atisbos de realidad. Se había despedido de Threir; su prometida había sido tan cariñosa como siempre, pero sus besos eran como un espejismo, ella era parte de ese sueño inducido por la magia de la encantadora.

Habían pedido señales por todo Valle Florido hasta que alguien se apiadó y tuvo a bien mencionar la finca "Verdad". Cuando entraron en ella, vieron el séquito de cincuenta jinetes vanir.

–Tienen guerreros –habló Thjalfi. –¿Crees que obstaculicen nuestra misión?

–Los vanir siempre han sido nuestros aliados y no hay motivos de querella –dijo Fandral.

Llegaron a la casa. Celtigar y los suyos los saludaron. Fandral desmontó ante la puerta de la casona, la cual se abrió y de su interior salió una criada pelirroja y bajita.

–Bienvenido capitán Fandral –lo saludó como si se conocieran de antes. –Yo soy Helle, sobrina de Hanne, a tu servicio –le hizo una reverencia breve. No era una criada después de todo.

–Busco a mi rey Loki y a sus hijos. ¿Están aquí? ¿Se encuentran con bien? –Inquirió el espadachín sin apenas mirarla, divisando el interior de la casa, le pareció escuchar risas de niños.

–Se encuentran bien pero están ocupados, les piden a ti y a tus hombres que aguarden por ellos y que se queden a cenar con nosotros.

–Lo lamento pero hay prisa por volver a Asgard, si fueras tan amable de guiarme a Loki.

–Mi primo es consciente de sus deberes en su patria pero no hará daño que se queden a cenar. –Fandral se fijó mejor en ella y ella en él; y cuando se miraron un repentino entendimiento brotó entre ambos. –¿Te encuentras bien mi Lord? Puedo ver los barrotes de tu prisión, tienen labios rosados, cabello largo y cuerpo de mujer.

Fandral pareció asustado de ella y retrocedió.

–¿Eres una bruja? –le preguntó mirándola sin ningún recato. Ella le sonrió, una sonrisa que pareció expandirse por sus labios de a poco, iluminando sus ojos verdes.

–¿Eso es lo que te parezco? –Fandral no podía saber que había entrado en el territorio de Helle y que ahí no había cabida para tretas ni encantamientos que robaran el albedrío.

–No. Pareces algo más, tienes algo extraño en los ojos –apuntó Fandral dando un paso hacia ella. –¿Qué es lo que…

Helle no se movió cuando Fandral levantó la mano hacia su rostro acunándolo a pesar de que llevaba el guantelete de la armadura puesto, tampoco retrocedió cuando él se agachó hasta que los ojos uno del otro eran todo lo que podían ver.

–¡Mamá! –El grito de un niño apartó a la mujer de Fandral.

El aesir miró tres infantes idénticos que corrieron a agarrarse de ella antes de soltarla para revolotear alrededor de él.

–¿Qué es? –Inquirió uno señalándolo.

–Es "quién", no "qué" –apuntó la pelirroja. –Te pido que aceptes mi hospitalidad capitán Fandral, los invito a mi hogar.

–Mi señora, la acepto. –Le dijo Fandral que seguía clavado en su sitio.

Los pelirrojos alborotaron y corrieron al interior de la casa con sus pequeñas pisadas, alguno se cayó sin que su madre se inmutara, fue a por él y lo puso en pie.

–Tus soldados mi Lord, tráelos –le repitió Helle al aesir que se había quedado como embobado mirándola.

.

La pequeña compañía de ases se acomodó en la amplia cocina de la casa. Les sirvieron estofado de pato, pan recién horneado y cerveza.

–Algo pasa aquí, no me gustan esos guerreros ni esa mujer. –Le susurró Thjalfi a Fandral pero su capitán no respondió nada. Estaba como perdido en su mente.

La comida era excelente y los ases no insistieron en hablar con Loki mientras comían. Helle se conducía con sencillez, ella misma ayudó a llenar algunas pintas de cerveza para tendérselas a sus invitados; mientras que una mujer regordeta daba de comer a los trillizos. El postre consistía en higos frescos que fueron partiendo. Helle le tendió una mitad a Fandral acunada entre sus manos.

–Capitán, ¿apeteces un higo?

Fandral reparó en la forma suculenta de aquella fruta madura, su imagen enmarcada en la piel de Helle le hizo evocar otra cosa. Sintió el deseo encenderse en su ser. Se sonrojó, cuando lo tomó rozó la mano de la vanir.

–Fandral, ¿estás bien?– Inquirió Thjalfi.

–Por supuesto –respondió el rubio. Estaba acostumbrado a actuar con normalidad aunque algo le sucediera.

En la guerra debía mostrar templanza e infundirle ánimo a sus soldados, así que sabía ignorar el dolor. En las fiestas se portaba con galantería y encanto aunque estuviera beodo, así que sabía actuar como si sus sentidos no estuviesen embotados. En ese momento sentía que la cabeza se le partía a la mitad y le costaba ver, oír y hablar. Pero siguió comiendo y bebiendo con algo de lentitud. Mejor no habló porque no podía hilvanar bien sus ideas.

No entendía lo que le pasaba, tampoco lo intentó. Tan sólo sabía que sentía como si hubiese estado sumergido por mucho tiempo y por fin hubiera logrado salir a la superficie y respirar. Recordaba con claridad Nornheim y el asedio de Vanaheim; recordaba algunos sucesos cotidianos pero lo más reciente estaba borroso. Tenía la impresión de estar en un festejo, la mano de Threir entre las suyas y un espejismo de su piel desnuda, a Sif señalándolo con su espada y Thor tumbado en su cama de enfermo. Pero no recordaba nada que hubiese dicho, ni podía evocar con precisión lo que había hecho. Había una sombra en su mente, una densa sombra que lo había alentado a lastimar a Loki y a Thor.

Supo que había traicionado su amistad, que se había aprovechado de su confianza y que le había hecho algo grave a su amigo.

–Fandral –le insistió Thjalfi.

El espadachín se puso de pie y fue a la puerta. Salió al jardín detrás de la casa. El aire en su rostro lo reanimó, así como la quietud de ese sitio. Se hincó y apoyó las manos en el suelo para no caerse.

–¿Capitán? –La voz de Helle lo llamó. Vio sus pies invadiendo su campo de visión antes de que se agachase junto a él y le pusiera una mano en el hombro.

–Necesito recostarme –le dijo. Helle pidió ayuda e hizo que lo subieran a una de las habitaciones.

Lo acostaron y ella le llevó alguna infusión pero él no quiso beber nada. Quería rogarle su compañía, quería que ella cuidara de él. Quería robarle un beso y mendigarle una caricia. Pero no se lo merecía. Se quedó tirado con Thjalfi a su lado diciéndole que tal vez los vanir los habían envenenado.

–No –atinó a decirle a Fandral. –Enfermé en Asgard. –El espadachín empezó a quedarse dormido. –Qué bonita mujer, la más bonita de todas las mujeres. –Murmuró.

.

Hanne interrumpió su conversación con Loki cuando Helle volvió a entrar en la alcoba.

–¿Ahora qué pasa? ¿Es que no puedes distraer a Fandral? –Dijo Hanne con sus modos impacientes.

–Quizás lo entretuve demasiado bien, acabo de dejarlo en una habitación para invitados inconsciente. Necesito que hablen con sus soldados porque están diciendo que yo lo envenené y a Celtigar no le gusta que traten así a la anfitriona. Convidar a compartir el pan a alguien es sagrado aquí en Vanaheim pero los ases parecen creer que la cena es buen momento para envenenar a alguien. –Miró largo a Loki.

Hanne salió a poner paz mientras Loki iba a la alcoba de Fandral. Helle le explicó que había visto un encantamiento que pendía sobre el espadachín pero que no había hecho nada por romperlo y aun así se había roto.

–Yo creo que despertará mañana –le contó a su primo. –Por cierto tus hijos están cubiertos de lodo. Dejé que se quedasen en el jardín para que Fandral no los viera sin ti. Deberías bañarlos y ponerlos a dormir –añadió la pelirroja para quien era más importante cuidar bien de los niños que urdir planes.

.

Loki no se molestó en saludar a Thjalfi y los suyos. Se sumergió en la bañera de su habitación con Nari y con Hërin. Los enjabonó, primero a Hërin y luego a Nari. Su hija era muy obediente y se quedaba quieta mientras que Hërin alborotaba arrojando agua por doquier. Se rieron muchísimo jugando junto con él, inclusive le sacaron una sonrisa y trazas del amor que a veces se sentía incapaz de prodigar. Los sacó de la tina y los secó. Notó como se fueron enfurruñando conforme les ponía la ropa de dormir. Cenaron en la alcoba aunque Hërin casi no quiso probar nada.

–¿No te gusta la comida? –Le preguntó Loki. Cepillándole el pelo a Nari que hacía intentos de darse de cenar sola.

–Estoy enojado –respondió su hijo. –Quiero ver a mi papá Thor y tú no lo traes.

Helle le había endilgado cientos de maternales consejos en esos tres días que llevaban en Vanaheim, entre los que destacó no golpearlo e intentar razonar con él.

–No puedes estar con él y conmigo, tendrás que escoger –dijo Loki y Hërin convirtió su enojo en angustia y miedo. Loki se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso. Le lanzó una barrera de sonido a la habitación y fue justo a tiempo pues su hijo empezó a llorar desconsolado un instante después; Nari se le unió en el acto.

"Pegarle no arregló nada antes" rememoró las palabras de Helle.

"Es que no le pegué lo bastante fuerte" pensó Loki lúgubremente. Skadi no se habría tentado el corazón; y Laufey lo habría golpeado por muchísimo menos.

–Yo contigo –le rogó Hërin colgándose de él como si se le fuera la vida. –Yo quiero ir contigo.

–Ya estás conmigo –le aseguró Loki acunándolo. Los metió a la cama como pudo.

Nari se durmió de inmediato, agotada de tanto llanto, Hërin resistió un poco más, sucumbió mientras Loki le acariciaba el cabello.

El aesir los dejó dormidos y se acercó a la ventana de la habitación. Miró al exterior. Hanne lo instaba a pelear y le facilitaba recursos para ello. No tenía opción. No podía devolver a los niños a Asgard y dejarlos atrás pues temía que sus enemigos mataran a Hërin, sobre todo si esa Amora se salía con la suya. Tampoco podía ir a ninguna parte con ellos a cuestas pues aunque eran sus hijos, serían perseguidos como si los hubiera secuestrado.

–Te odio Thor –le dijo a la noche.

.

Soñó que estaba esperando un hijo. Se vio a si mismo ahí en su habitación en la casa de Helle. Estaba tumbado en la cama, recostado contra algunas almohadas leyendo un libro.

–¡Papá! –Hërin estaba con él y se le echó encima. Loki lo apartó un poco. Su hijo le sobaba la panza sin ningún reparo. –Hola bebé –saludaba. –Mira Nari. –Cuando dijo su nombre su hija se materializó de la nada. Hërin se bajó de la cama para hacerle espacio a Nari, la cual se le acercó cautelosamente, como siempre hacia. Ella le tendió una flor y balbuceó que era para el bebé. –Papá Thor, ¡mira! Papá, tiene un bebé.

Loki levantó la mirada, su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho. Thor estaba en efecto ahí, entrando en la habitación. Sus hijos se apartaron y se pusieron a corretear alrededor mientras el dios del trueno se sentaba junto a él y le acariciaba la prominente barriga.

–¿Crees que sea un varón o una doncella? –Le preguntó con ese aire de complicidad que habían perdido hacía mucho tiempo sin que se hubieran dado cuenta de ello. Loki se encogió de hombros perdido en los ojos azules de su esposo. –¿Se parecerá a ti o a mí? Ya quiero conocerlo.

–Oh, seguramente será otro pequeño Thor –le dijo Loki. Le tomó la mano al rubio con nerviosismo.

–Todo saldrá bien, Karnilla y nuestra madre saben que hacer, estarán bien los dos –le aseguró su consorte.

Thor se recostó a su lado, acariciándolo y susurrándole palabras de amor al oído.

.

–¡Papá! –Hërin lo despertó gritando. Loki se enderezó en el acto.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Nari sobresaltada igual. Loki agarró a Hërin para despertarlo pues seguía debatiéndose con un enemigo invisible. El aesir lo sacudió, sin embargo su hijo no abrió los ojos, continuó peleando y gritando con fuerza.

A Loki le tomó un momento comprender. Eso ya lo había visto antes, sólo que Hërin había sido un bebé la primera vez que pasó. Thor dijo en una carta que los dos años anteriores, igual había sucedido durante Høstblót. Era un pájaro Vesta. Viendo que era inútil intentar despertarlo, tomó a Nari en brazos y salió al corredor frente a su habitación.

–¡Helle! –No podía exorcizarlo por sí mismo, no tenía tanta magia, además de que quería alejar a Nari.

Su prima salió de la habitación de enfrente, donde Fandral yacía inconsciente. Loki no pudo pensar en ello, le pidió llevarse a Nari. Helle así lo hizo, aunque como era predecible la pequeña se soltó a llorar. El aesir regresó al lado de su hijo, cuyos alaridos no podían escapar de su habitación. Lo sostuvo en brazos mientras Hërin gritaba que Thor se había caído.

Helle volvió de inmediato para ayudarle a su familiar. Ella había escuchado hablar de las aves Vesta. Desprendió aquel espíritu de Hërin con el sencillo acto de ordenárselo, demostrando lo poderosa que era dentro de los límites de su reliquia. El ave cobró forma desplegando sus alas ante ellos. Loki la sujetó y la disolvió como había aprendido de Karnilla. Si se lo hubiera propuesto habría podido devorarlo para hacer suya la visión que le había mostrado a Hërin, pero no le hacía falta, sabía lo que su hijo había visto, estaba seguro.

–Papá Thor. –Hërin había abierto los ojos y lloraba, no como cuando no quería irse a la cama, sino con sendas lágrimas que le corrían en silencio por el rostro. –Mi papá Thor –Loki lo abrazó y lo embrujó para calmarlo hasta que volvió a dormirlo.

Helle se había quedado ahí con ellos.

–Tu hijo es muy fuerte, más fuerte que tú y que yo, por eso las aves Vesta lo convierten en su blanco a él y no a nadie más. Aumentaré mi hechizo en torno suyo para que no le vuelva a suceder mientras estén aquí.

–Más fuerte que yo –debía ser por el sello de su magia.

En Valaskialf las aves Vesta no podían entrar porque el palacio estaba rodeado por magia protectora. Seguramente por eso es que buscaban a Hërin cuando salía de ahí, como cuando se lo llevaban a Høstblót y ahora ahí, en Vanaheim.

–Debes procurar que ya no sufra. Lo está pasando muy mal con todo lo que acontece en tu matrimonio, con tu huida y ahora con la magia. –Loki no miró a Helle, en cambio acarició a su hijo. –Y Nari también sufre, ha tenido una vida muy difícil para lo corta que ha sido. Te necesitan y también a su otro padre, a ellos no les importan sus peleas, ni los asuntos del gobierno, tan sólo quieren poder jugar con los dos. Es impensable que no puedas darles algo tan sencillo. –Pero lo último no lo dijo con reproche. –Ahora son pequeños pero un día crecerán y cuando vean atrás, cuando vean estos días ¿qué crees que pensarán al respecto?

Loki calló. Él aun odiaba a Laufey y le costaba ver a la cara a Skadi. Cuando él miraba atrás sólo veía miseria, abandono, burlas y sufrimiento. Miró a Helle como si ella le hubiese plantado aquella idea en la cabeza; que sus hijos podían sentirse como él se sentía algún día. Ella ejercía ese poder de sacar a relucir la verdad.

–Estabas en la habitación de Fandral –susurró Loki para desviar los ojos de su prima de él. Lo consiguió pues ella giró el rostro y se justificó aunque él no le había pedido explicaciones. El capitán aesir tenía una reputación de mujeriego pero estaba inconsciente; y ella, en realidad Loki no la conocía pero sí sabía que su marido era un ser temible.

–Thjalfi fue por mí, a Fandral le dio fiebre y me pidió ayuda.

.

DÍA 4 POR LA MAÑANA. VANAHEIM.

Cuando Fandral despertó era de día. Estaba solo pero junto a él había una copa vacía, no recordaba haberla bebido. Ya no llevaba la armadura encima, tampoco recordaba habérsela quitado. Tenía el cabello húmedo y encontró que alguien le había refrescado. Tampoco recordaba eso pero de inmediato deseó que hubiese sido Helle. Helle la de hermoso nombre, la de largo cabello, la que tenía ese algo en sus ojos que él quería saber que era.

Se acordó de Thor y de su misión, salió de la cama y buscó su calzado. Aún le dolía la cabeza pero empezaba a pensar con congruencia. Parpadeó y se le olvidaron muchas cosas como si fueran agua escurriendo entre sus manos. No supo cómo era el rostro de Threir pero una cosa si supo: él había envenenado el vino que le obsequió a Thor, la barrica de vino norn.

Cuando salió encontró a uno de sus ulfhednar vigilando la puerta.

–Fandral, bendito sea Tyr. Thjalfi ya empezaba a temer que íbamos a tener que vengarte.

–¿Y Loki? –Inquirió haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho.

–Desayunando con su alteza Hanne.

–Llévame con él.

.

Loki se puso de pie y le indicó que lo siguiera. Ambos aesir dejaron de lado la cocina donde los cinco niños armaban jaleo mientras tomaban el desayuno acompañados de Hanne, Helle y Aett. Afuera habían levantado una carpa donde los cincuenta jinetes vanir desayunaban acompañados de los nueve aesir.

Loki le indicó el camino rumbo a uno de los invernaderos. Los rodeó con una barrera mágica que retuviera dentro sus palabras y entonces empezó a hablar.

–Así que mi esposo te envió a ti –dijo Loki, quien, la verdad sea dicha no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con el espadachín.

–Thor está enfermo, debes regresar; extraña a sus hijos. –Barbotó con argumentos predecibles. –Harma dice que podría morir.

–Thor no morirá por enfermedad, es el poderoso Thor cuando la hora le llegue será en batalla –auguró Loki.

–No lo has visto, en verdad se encuentra aquejado de un misterioso mal. –Loki sabía que Fandral era muy amigo de Lady Amora y eso le ganaba su aversión. –Loki. ¿Te he hecho daño recientemente? –Inquirió el rubio. –Porque tengo la impresión de haberlo hecho.

–Sólo alentaste la infidelidad de Thor, pero supongo que son tan buenos amigos que es lo menos que podría esperarse. Ojalá que te encuentre a alguien tan hermosa como Amora para cuando decidas traicionar a Threir.

–No me voy a casar con Threir –respondió Fandral. Si hubieran sido amigos le habría explicado a Loki que apenas y la conocía, era una extraña a la que lamentaba haber encandilado. –Thor fue envenado –intentó retomar su argumento inicial.

–Por mí, su reina celosa. Sí esa historia ha sido tan ocurrente que llegó hasta aquí.

–No. –Lo cortó Fandral empezando a mosquearse por sus salidas defensivas. –Por mí. Fui yo, le puse algo a su barrica de vino norn. –Loki había visto dicha barrica, no había día en que Thor no probase su contenido, tan aficionado como cualquier aesir a un buen vino. –No sé qué le puse pero sí sé quién me pidió hacerlo. Loki perdóname. Los he jodido a ambos y bien.

El hechicero lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Enfadado.

–Fue ella ¿verdad?

–Sí, Amora fue quien me lo pidió. Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía decírselo a nadie ni negarme. –Fandral no supo explicarle exactamente porqué pero igualmente Loki lo entendió. –Es hechicera y nos ha burlado a todos –masculló porque claro, no podía mentir estando en la finca "Verdad". Fandral pareció que iba a desmayarse de nuevo pero al final se mantuvo sobre sus pies. Loki pensaba en lo que eso significaba, en lo que él debía hacer. –Espera a que regresemos, la apresaremos en un parpadeo, le contaré todo a Thor, le diré lo que le hice.

–No –lo frenó Loki de sus anhelos de justicia. –Debes actuar como si todo siguiera igual –el espadachín negó –no sabemos lo que le está haciendo a Thor, hasta que no lo sepamos es mejor ser discretos. Lo averiguaré todo y entonces la atraparemos, no quisiera que escapase o que los efectos de su magia sólo ella pudiera revertirlos.

–Thor está grave y por ahora no lo dejan tomar vino. ¿Crees que su misteriosa enfermedad tenga que ver con ella?

–Sí –aseguró Loki.

–Pero, ¿para qué lo quiere enfermo? Así no pueden consumar su relación. –Loki lo miró mal pero el espadachín siempre hablaba con desparpajo así fuera sobre sexo.

–Porque mientras mi esposo esté en cama el que gobierna es Erwel, su aliado; y juntos pueden hacer algo que quizás Thor impediría.

–¿Qué?

–Destruirme –dijo Loki. –Sé mi aliado Fandral, como bien dijiste me has causado un gran daño el cual consideraré perdonado si te atienes a mis sugerencias.

–Será a tus órdenes, pero estoy dispuesto a enmendarme.

–Volveremos hoy mismo.

.

Celtigar parecía su sombra. Le recordaba al fiel Sköll de Frigga. Su propio guardia, que había jurado defenderlo de cualquier agresión y protegerlo aun con su vida. Loki no se había sentido amenazado, físicamente, hasta el día en que Sif le dijera que estaban dispuestos a encadenarlo con gelgja para nulificar su magia. Igual podía luchar pero él no era Thor, ¿podría con toda la guardia de Valaskialf? ¿Con el sello de su magia puesto? No lo sabía y ahora ya no tendría que averiguarlo.

Todo estaba dispuesto para partir, tan sólo se estaba tomando un momento antes de arrojarse a la contienda.

Hërin y Nari correteaban alrededor suyo mientras que él proyectaba pequeñas burbujas con su magia. Sus hijos podían tocarlas pero los trillizos no, aunque igual les gustaba manotearles encima y deshacerlas. Hërin se inclinó ante él y Loki le mostró sus manos.

–Así –le indicó creando los destellos verdes de su seidh entre sus manos. Unió las palmas y al separarlas había hecho una película parecida a la que se hacía con jabón. Sopló suave y la burbuja se fue rebotando. Hërin se desternilló de risa y lo imitó. Consiguió su primer burbuja de seidh. Ahora fue Loki el que se rió. Nari no pudo emularlos pero se conformó con sacar pequeñas chispas blancuzcas al frotar sus manitas. Sus hijos se unieron a los trillizos, ahora con Hërin creando las burbujas en lugar de Loki.

Hanne se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

–El buen Fandral se ve acongojado y algo enamoriscado de nuestra Helle. Se ha metido a la cocina con ella para ayudarle a prepararnos el almuerzo. –Hanne hizo un sonido desdeñoso que sonó a "bah". –Algunos hombres son escoria y este es uno de ellos. Que fácil cambian de parecer, Sveyn decía que estaba muy prendado de su prometida la alfh.

–No está enamorado de Threir –le dijo Loki sin despegar los ojos de los niños. –Amora lo hechizó para que fingiera estarlo, para que su amorío con ella no fuese un obstáculo para que Thor se acercara. –Le explicó.

–¿Hechicera? –Su tía maldijo a Amora en vanir, Loki no distinguió bien lo que decía pero estaba seguro de que la palabra "prostituta" y sus equivalentes, estaba implícita. –Así que, ¿tiene embrujado a tu esposo?

–He deducido algo. Yo le di belladona y ella le dio algo más, al combinarse lo intoxicamos. Hubiese sido irónico que lo matáramos entre los dos. Ahora mismo no tengo idea de lo que le está haciendo pero debe ser muy astuta si logra embrujarlo en las narices de Heimdall, de Frigga, de Karnilla y las mías.

–Debes ir allá y hacerla pagar. Embrujar al rey, como bien sabes, es traición. Pediré a Sveyn una narración bien detallada de la ejecución de la amante real. Siempre son muy divertidas. En tiempos de Giselher hizo colgar al amante de su esposa.

–Pero es más divertido ver morir a una reina, da más de que hablar.

–Sí, Giselher hizo decapitar a su esposa. Bor amenazó varias veces con ejecutar a Bestla, la madre de Odín y Cul, pero ella nunca hizo nada que la pusiera en peligro.

–Puedo destruirla. Tengo un testigo confiable de su traición –hizo alusión a Fandral. –Puedo imaginar el panorama. Los concejales que la encumbraron le darán la espalda, sus cortesanas amistades se desentenderán de ella. No la dejaré escapar. Haré que la encadenen y la lleven a las mazmorras. La humillaré delante de los nobles y haré que su juicio sea público. Todos los que fueron a sus fiestas negaran haber estado ahí, todos los que le dieron regalos dirán que no fue así; sus más íntimos emularan lo dicho por Fandral y asegurarán que los hechizó para ayudarla. Y la dejaran pagar todo lo que me han hecho.

–Es un inicio.

–No. No es suficiente. Cuando crecí en Jötunheim las pasé duras, mi padre era brutal y me quitó a mi guardiana Skadi. Tuve muchos sinsabores y episodios que he tratado de olvidar, pero cuando veo en retrospectiva me doy cuenta de que la raíz de muchos pesares fue Farbauti, la primer esposa de mi padre. Ella lo alentaba, azuzaba a mi hermanastro en mi contra y se aseguraba de que la corte me despreciara. Lo hacía todo desde las sombras pero fue muy efectiva en su labor de destruirme. Nunca fui nadie hasta que pude evadirme de ahí. Me sucederá lo mismo entre los ases. La iniquidad anida en el corazón de muchos, de aquellos que me odian. Destruiré a Amora pero ellos alzarán otra. No quiero que haya una segunda amante real. No quiero tener que pasar por todo esto nuevamente, no quiero que Hërin crezca en esa corte.

Su hijo vino corriendo y se le aventó encima. Lo soltó luego de llenarle las manos de pequeñas piedras que había encontrado en el jardín y que le parecían un auténtico tesoro. Nari iba detrás con flores. Loki aceptó ambos regalos y sus hijos volvieron a jugar con los trillizos.

–A Frigga le ocurrió algo similar –rememoró Hanne. –En Asgard el rey es la justicia. Hubo quienes trataron de envenenarle la mente a Odín y predisponerlo contra Frigga. Cuando perdió a Balder se volvió un blanco. Intentaron que el Padre de Todo la repudiara por su incapacidad de darle un heredero; pero él no escuchó. Entonces se confabularon para acusarla. En la corte as, puedes obligar al rey a juzgar a alguien sin importar quien sea, si sus nobles se unen para señalar un crimen. Ya sabes que la culparon de embrujar a Odín.

–Escuché algo de ello.

–Yo estaba con ella en esa época, pues estaba gestando a Thor. Me dijo que le hacían todo eso en ese momento para angustiarla, para que en su pesar perdiera nuevamente a su hijo. Si fracasaba en darle un heredero a Asgard su repudio se volvería inminente. –Loki calló, fascinado por escuchar detalles de primera mano de aquella época de la vida de su madre. –Pero Odín la amaba. La tranquilizó y le juró protegerla pero también le pidió que confiase en él y que se mostrara débil ante los cortesanos. Él por su parte dejó de dormir a su lado y la evitaba. Era todo un engaño y Frigga no tuvo más opción que confiar ciegamente en su esposo. Quien la había acusado fue el gobernador de Nidavelir. Pero cuando parecía que la caída de Frigga era inminente, levantaron sus voces también el tesorero real y los otros dos gobernadores. Algunos líderes gremiales se metieron y muchas damas de la numerosa corte. Unas cincuenta personas firmaron la petición de juicio.

–¿Qué petición?

–Cómo te dije, pueden obligar al rey a someter a alguien a un juicio mediante una petición que deben firmar los acusadores. Frigga resultó inocente, cómo es obvio. El juicio fue muy fatigoso, temimos que sufriera un aborto. Odín arriesgó mucho pero vencieron. La petición de juicio se volvió sentencia, todos los que la firmaron fueron exiliados, asesinados por misteriosos asaltantes, sus bienes decomisados o se tornaron irrelevantes. Los gobernadores y el tesorero fueron culpados por el mismísimo Odín de traición, por intentar asesinar a su reina. Las cabezas que terminaron rodando fueron las de ellos.

–Porque Odín cumplió su palabra.

–Frigga empezó a tener dolores antes de tiempo, el parto se complicó. Thor nació saludable, un hermoso pequeño príncipe aesir; pero ella no dejaba de sangrar y de tener dolor. Fue todo el odio y la maledicencia que hizo mella en su salud. No perdonó a Odín por usarla de esa manera, al menos no por un tiempo. Cuando se recuperó y pudo volver a su labor de reina se encontró con nuevos gobernadores los cuales le juraron lealtad; con su buen amigo Starkag más rico y poderoso que antes, con un séquito de damas reducido y manejable; y su sitio al lado de Odín más firme que nunca. Además de que nadie jamás podría volver a enjuiciarla debido a su seidh. Odín abolió las leyes que permitían condenar la magia, no sólo por ella sino también por sus descendientes que podrían heredar los dones de Frigga. Entonces ella comprendió que aquel trance, aunque doloroso, había sido bueno. "Podré dedicarme a mi hijo en vez de a cuidarme las espaldas y Thor crecerá entre amigos no entre hipocresía", eso fue lo que me dijo. –Loki parecía que estaba tomando nota mental de todo lo que Hanne había dicho. –Lamento decirte que te costará mucho tiempo y varias batallas emular a Odín; pues tendrás que hacerlo todo sin el apoyo de tu rey. Mi consejo es que hagas enjuiciar y des cuenta de Lady Amora; y que después de ella tú escojas una doncella del agrado de tu esposo y se la acerques, que seas tú quien controle a la amante real y no tus enemigos.

–Te agradezco todo cuanto me has dicho. –Hanne se puso de pie pues uno de los trillizos acababa de caerse, fue a él para levantarlo y sacudirlo.

–Papá –Nari venía a por él de nuevo. –No tupes. –Le dijo. Loki no entendió lo que trataba de decirte.

–¿Qué pasa mi brujita?

–Noooo tuuupees– repitió ella prolongando sus palabras como si con ello las pudiera hacer más entendibles. –Papá, ¿mi ta–tas una canción? –Eso sí que lo comprendió. La niña se sentó en sus piernas para que él le murmurara alguna cancioncilla. Helle le había enseñado algunas nuevas pero él escogió cantarle una tonada de Jötunheim. Nari no entendía la letra que hablaba de unos peces buscando en el mar Öskjuvath, pero implicaba algunos ademanes que ella le imitó riéndose.

.

Helle sacó del horno el pan, varios bollos de buen tamaño y se puso a partirlos así como estaban. Era rápida y precisa y no se quemó las manos. Una nubecilla de vapor se expandió por la cocina llenando todo con su delicioso aroma.

Fandral la miraba mientras removía la sopa, única labor en la que podía ser útil por simple. No dejaba de parecer algo atontado pero al menos había recobrado el color habitual. Había intentado entablar conversación con Helle pero no se le ocurría nada. Usualmente se pondría a hacerle cumplidos, se haría el que la escuchaba con supremo interés y fanfarronearía un poco acerca de sus hazañas de guerrero, mencionaría de pasada el linaje y riqueza de su familia; y se acicalaría el cabello mirando de perfil para que ella apreciase bien lo guapo que era. Pero en cambio le sonreía sabiendo que lucía estúpido y las palabras se le enredaban.

Ella no le decía nada, lo apartó con gentileza para verter la sopa de olor dulce y calmante, dentro de los panes y los volvió a cerrar con rapidez, poniéndoles un queso untuoso que hacía parecer que aquella sopa se había cocinado dentro. Le pasó uno a Fandral y él le alcanzó el brazo. Se lo acarició como cerciorándose de que ella era real.

–Mi lady, estoy prendado de ti. ¿Qué me hiciste?

–No hice nada capitán, ni pienso hacerlo –aclaró ella. Le acarició el cabello con dulzura. –Cuida de mi primo ahora que vuelven a Asgard.

–Lo haré, le prestaré ayuda y mi fuerza. Debo partir y sé que es lo correcto pero no dejo de preguntarme, ¿volveremos a vernos? –Inquirió Fandral.

–Puedes acompañar a Loki alguna vez, cuando se decida a visitarme. Por lo demás, mi corazón está aquí en Vanaheim y no es posible que vuele a Asgard.

–He flaqueado y lo tengo merecido. Si tuvieras la gentileza de darme fuerzas sería un mejor hombre. –Helle le sonrió algo apenada. –Caí ante la magia de una hechicera y Loki me ha pedido que pretenda que sigo embrujado, pero mucho me temo que sucumba de nuevo cuando esté en su presencia.

Helle tomó su larga trenza y la pasó sobre su hombro. Buscó unas tijeras en uno de los gabinetes de su cocina y se cortó el mechón en que terminaba.

–Te doy esto como un amuleto, no estoy segura de que tenga alguna magia en Asgard pues mi fuerza reside en mi tierra –le dijo tendiéndoselo a Fandral. –Pero espero que al mirarlo recuerdes una promesa.

El capitán tomó su cabello rozándole los dedos.

–Será un tesoro para mí y en efecto me recordará no sucumbir ante la belleza, el placer o los vicios.

.

Comieron en el jardín. Los trillizos ya conocían lo que su madre llevaba en las manos. Corrieron a su alrededor halándola para ser los primeros en agarrar uno de esos bollos. Helle los fue repartiendo.

–Están deliciosos –dijo Loki.

Su primo se veía lleno de resolución, una chispa se había encendido en su interior después de que habló con Fandral, a saber que le habría dicho que surtió más efecto que las palabras de Hanne.

Hërin deshizo su pan, atacándolo a mordidas como una pequeña fiera, acabó chupándose los dedos encantado con ello. Nari era más cuidadosa y claro, terminó por pedirle a Loki que le diera de comer en la boca como si fuera un pequeño polluelo.

Helle envió por delante a Aett para preparar el baño para los niños. Fandral le ayudó levantando a dos de los trillizos mientras ella cargaba al tercero.

–¿Ese es Oski?

–No –repuso Helle mientras su hijo se acomodaba sobre su hombro. –Es Omi.

–¿Cómo los distingues? –Helle soltó una carcajada.

–No lo sé. No estoy segura de cual es cual –admitió. Loki los vio alejarse pensando que Fandral era un estúpido.

–No me quiero bañar –protestó Hërin cuando el hechicero alzó a Nari.

–Debes bañarte principito –dijo Hanne. –Porque volverás con tu abuela Frigga y debes lucir presentable. –Hërin se emocionó e hizo la pregunta que lastimaba a Loki.

–¿Con mi papá Thor?

.

DÍA 4 POR LA TARDE. ASGARD.

La norn estaba tomando notas antes de comenzar. Siempre hacía eso.

"En el día vigésimo primero del onceavo mes, el rey continúa enfermo" escribió. "Tengo dos creencias, o bien, Loki mintió y le dio algo más que belladona o bien dijo la verdad y alguien más envenenó al rey. Si esto último fuera cierto no puedo imaginarme al autor, por un momento sospeché de Amora. Pensé que ella quería inculpar a Loki pero ahora le veo tan angustiada que no sé bien que pensar. En la corte de Asgard nadie es lo que parece ser. En cierto modo es mi culpa que estemos a ciegas. Al purgar al rey luego de su primer ataque removí de su sangre cualquier compuesto del veneno que le administraron; no se me ocurrió tomarle una muestra de sangre antes de efectuar mi magia. Harma seguro sí lo habría hecho aunque no voy a contarle eso. Sigo tratándolo para el mal de un corazón roto pero me percato de que aunque mejora mientras le doy pociones y magia, al terminar vuelve a su estado inicial. Sospecho de magia, una extraña magia que me elude".

–Karnilla –la llamó Thor. Ella dejó de escribir y encendió sus manos.

Las manos de Karnilla eran rojizas, lo auscultaban dejando impregnada en su piel la sensación de calor y arrancaban de él largas tiras oscuras que disolvía con su magia y hacia desaparecer en el aire. Hacía eso mientras le canturreaba un conjuro. Era fascinante lo que su magia podía hacer.

Cuando terminó le pasó una pócima, jamás le explicaba de qué era exactamente aunque si le dijo que le aliviaría el alma y le haría menos pesadas las cargas de su corazón. Thor se hubiera reído mucho de eso en otro tiempo pero en vista de su estado, no podía hacer las palabras de la norn a un lado. El implante que Harma le había puesto no había funcionado, se sentía igual que antes de que se lo insertara e inclusive un poco peor. Al día siguiente se lo iba a retirar pero también lo iba a abrir para explorar, para descubrir y sanar lo que tuviera dentro. O eso insistía el maestre.

A su madre la veía del diario, ella pasaba varias veces por su alcoba pero no le contaba nada del palacio ni de Asgard para no perturbarlo aunque eso era en vano porque Erwel se encargaba de hacerlo.

Cuando Karnilla lo trataba, el dios del trueno sentía ganas de hablar.

–¿Quién te enseñó a curar? –Le preguntó a Karnilla.

–Mi abuela, ella me enseñó en persona y algunas otras mujeres de mi familia a través de sus diarios. También fui a Svartálfheim a aprender los principios de la magia, pero realmente fue Kaarina quien me instruyó todo lo que sé. ¿La conociste?

–Escuché de ella a través de mi madre y de Hagen cuándo estuvo aquí en la corte pero jamás la traté. –Tampoco había conocido a Karnilla hasta que ambos se encontraron en Hel. –Mis padres tienen seidh poderoso. Mi padre maneja varias reliquias y puede imponerles su voluntad como Padre de Todo y mi madre hace ilusiones, te tranquiliza y crea barreras. Yo no tengo demasiado, salvo el suficiente para levantar el Mjölnir y… –Thor le mostró la mano y de ella emergieron pequeños relámpagos.

–Es que tal vez todo el seidh de tus padres es para tu hijo.

–Parece que será un hechicero. Tal vez en unos años me diga "padre, quiero ir a Svartálfheim con los Istyar" –sonó un poco horrorizado –y yo le diré que no, que primero debe terminar su entrenamiento militar –luego negó con la cabeza –al menos Nari estará conmigo cuando él se vaya con los elfos.

–Nari también tiene magia –le comentó Karnilla.

–Lo sé, seguro que querrá irse con él, lo sigue mucho –bufó Thor. –Tal vez tenga que crear una academia de hechiceros en Asgard para impedir que vayan a ningún sitio –dijo en forma de broma. Entonces miró de nueva a cuenta a Karnilla –Hjörtur no tiene seidh aunque seguro el tuyo compensará el de los dos. Perdona que lo diga ahora pero me dijeron que estabas triste por el asunto de tu compromiso aunque también que lo entendías. –Prefirió no decirle quién le dijo qué exactamente.

–Supongo que no puedes anularlo. –El dios del trueno la miró fijamente.

–No puedo desdecirme de lo que he pactado. Provocaría problemas entre los vanir y los norn, y con los aesir por supuesto. Aparte de sembrar hostilidades se iniciaría una desvergonzada cacería por tu mano. Sé por experiencia propia que los matrimonios arreglados pueden parecer una jaula pero Hjörtur es un buen hombre, sé que te respetará. –Sabía que la respuesta no parecería ser suficiente para ella pero mientras Thor más lo pensaba, más encontraba que el compromiso de la norn con el mayor de los vanir era algo bueno. –Cuando mi padre me comprometió pensé: ¿Cómo? ¿Con una gigante brutal e inculta? Siempre había visto a los jötun como nuestros enemigos y ahora resultaba que iba a casarme con una de su raza. Me enojé con mi padre, por supuesto, pero creo que tenía más miedo que ira, y luego descubrí que el gigante no era tal, y que de hecho era más listo que yo. Me había dejado llevar por lo que otros me decían y por todos los prejuicios que siempre tenemos con los de otros reinos. Pienso que a ti te pasa lo mismo.

La bruja norn lo miró pero no dijo nada. A Thor eso no le enfadó, había hablado muchas cosas con ella, no sabía si por su magia y porque le estaba exorcizando las penas o porque simplemente le daba confianza para hablar y hablar. Ya le había contado de cuándo supo que Hërin iba a nacer, de los cinco gloriosos minutos de felicidad que sintió que luego fueron opacados por desgracia y desesperación.

–Además estar comprometida no significa que debas casarte pronto. En un año apenas estaremos celebrando el compromiso oficial, y aún tenemos que pacificar del todo Nornheim antes de siquiera pensar en enviarte ahí, porque te tienes que casar en tu reino, ni en Asgard ni en Vanaheim. –Thor no sabía ni porque le explicaba todo eso, tal vez porque se sentía un poco responsable de ella. –No le he prestado tanta atención a tu compromiso como debería pero me encargaré de tu dote y de que Hanne no se propase con sus peticiones.

–No tengo prisa en que se lo prestes y al menos es confortable saber que tomara años que se concrete –respondió por fin Karnilla. –¿Loki traía dote?

–Diez mil guerreros jötun, un montón de bestias de ataque, un tratado de paz, gelgja que le obsequió a mi padre, dinero, pieles, joyas y armas. Pero no creas que yo vi nada de eso, todo se lo quedó mi padre excepto por una espada que rompí en combate al primer golpe que di con ella.

–Bebe esto –lo cortó Karnilla de continuar hablando al pasarle una pócima que el rey bebió sin pensar.

–Este brebaje verde es delicioso ¿puedes darme más?

–No es vino Thor –lo reprendió. –Amora me ha pedido que le abra una puerta que está en tu armería, dice que es un pasadizo que la podrá conducir hasta aquí para visitarte ¿quieres que lo haga?

El dios del trueno lo pensó durante unos instantes.

–No, no quiero verla. Sé que me animaría, que ella encontraría la forma de alegrarme y hacerme reír, que me haría olvidar pero también sé que verla ahora, me va a ocasionar más problemas de los que ya tengo. –Karnilla no pudo evitar una sonrisa irónica.

–Entonces si sabías eso ¿por qué te acercaste a ella en un principio? Ambos sabemos que Loki es rencoroso y que jamás te va a perdonar tu infidelidad.

–Lo sé –no es que no lo hubiera sabido antes pero sencillamente no le importó. Thor sentía vergüenza y culpa por igual. –No estaba pensando en engañarlo cuando me hice cercano a Amora. Volví de Jötunheim, y Loki no había querido regresar conmigo; sintiéndome como si me desechara por no serle ya útil. Le escribí incontables veces sólo para recibir indiferencia, le supliqué que volviera y hallé silencio. –Sus palabras se ahogaron por un momento. –En cambio al elfo oscuro si le escribió, a él le mandó un libro con una dedicatoria, con unas de esas palabras que a mí me cuesta tanto sacarle. –Apretó los puños inconscientemente. –Lo entiendo, sé porque le agrada Svadilfari; es porque es inteligente y tiene seidh, a mí no me ve sino como a un imbécil y una bestia en celo. –Thor se sobó el pecho y cerró los ojos, la rabia que bulló dentro de él empezó a apagarse para convertirse en dolor. Karnilla lo miraba fijamente, casi analizándolo. Le puso una mano rojiza sobre el pecho.

–¿Te duele?

–Sí. –Dejó de sobarse para dejar que ella hiciera su labor. Thor se fue sintiendo mejor pero también agotado, se dejó recargar en su lecho y respiró pausadamente. Se quedaron en silencio varios segundos. Él cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por su magia y no los abrió, hasta que ella no lo soltó.

–Tienes una sombra en la mirada que no te había notado antes.

–Lo sé. –Karnilla asintió a ello, y Thor no quiso hablar. –Harma me ha dicho que si no logra hallar la cura para mi mal, no podré volver a entrenar y mucho menos entrar en combate. ¿Te imaginas? Seré el primer rey de Asgard que hace que sus generales hagan todo el trabajo por él. –Thor se pasó la mano quitándose algunos cabellos de la cara, en un gesto desesperado. –En lo único que siempre he destacado es, siendo un guerrero de élite y ahora, no podré serlo más.

Karnilla le palmeó un brazo.

–Te vamos a curar, pronto estarás en la arena de entrenamiento nuevamente –dijo segura. Y fue su confianza más que sus palabras, lo que lo tranquilizó. –Entonces ¿son Svadilfari y Amora la causa de sus problemas? –Preguntó. Karnilla no sólo usaba su magia con sus pacientes sino que hablaba con ellos, sacándole sus historias, así había hecho con Bjarni y así haría con Thor.

–Apenas. –Thor dudó unos instantes en continuar. –Esto es un secreto Karnilla, te pido que no se lo cuentes a nadie pero tengo otro hijo, se llama Magni y tiene seis años. Su madre falleció hace unos meses y por ello su existencia me fue revelada. La mía me lo dijo para que me hiciera cargo de él. O al menos ella esperaba que lo hiciera económicamente, sólo que pensé en traerlo a palacio, a ser hermano de Hërin y de Nari.

–Pero no salieron bien tus planes –lo instó a continuar.

–No, Loki dijo que sería una sombra de Hërin y tenía razón en ello. Yo no quería eso, siento que de alguna forma debo compensarlo por los años de abandono, por la muerte de su madre y porque me siento muy impotente con él. Si lo vieras Karnilla, pensarías que es todo menos un niño, es más bien un pequeño adulto. Pensé en ponerlo en la línea de sucesión para que no hubiera diferencia entra Hërin y él, para que nadie lo viera y pensara "es un bastardo". Pero eso no le gustó a Loki, me amenazó con hacerle daño. –Thor movió la cabeza negativamente –me dijo "a saber cuántas más criaturas desdichadas habrá como él", pero no tengo más hijos ilegítimos, ya he confrontado a mi madre sobre ello.

–Yo tengo una pócima, hace que los hombres no tengan hijos –comentó Karnilla –se la doy a Hagen para evitar que haya pequeños dragones por Svartálfheim.

–Esa pócima me hubiera sido útil cuando joven –reconoció Thor y continuó con su historia: –decir que mi matrimonio me tenía hastiado es poco. Haz de cuenta que salí corriendo de mi relación, y en plena fuga, me agarré a Amora como si fuera mi tabla de salvación. Ella siempre estaba ahí, apoyándome, diciéndome lo que quería escuchar. La vi Karnilla, se instaló en las alcobas reales, reorganizó mi vida, educó a mis hijos y les puso nombres a los que íbamos a tener juntos. Pero no la quiero ni tampoco la deseo, no como siempre he amado y deseado a Loki aunque…

–¿Aunque?

–Quiero mucho a Loki pero no sabes lo dolido y solo que me siento estando con una persona que se pasa la vida desapareciendo de la cama, de la habitación, del reino…

–Entonces si quieres más a Loki ¿porque Amora es tu amante? No lo entiendo.

–A pesar de lo que todos piensan, no me he acostado con ella –aunque había faltado muy poco para ello –pero permití que conociera lo que sentía y quería en todos los niveles. Eso me hace tan infiel como si hubiera consumado el acto físico. Me deje llevar por decisiones precipitadas, por el rencor y la frustración que me provocaba mi relación con Loki –terminó diciendo.

–¿Valió la pena Thor?

El rey reculó.

–¿Crees que hice una lista de ambos y tomé una decisión racional tras horas de meditación? –Thor se rió sólo un poco, quiso hacer comprender a Karnilla lo mucho que había aprendido de sí mismo con Amora, que su aventura con ella le ayudó a ver más claramente su relación con Loki. Que Amora lo hizo sentirse amado y necesitado. Y que nunca se sintió más confuso en su vida. Que pensaba en ella cuando bajaba la guardia. Que se desvió de su camino y había puesto en peligro a su familia. Y que tras jurar que no quería lastimar a Loki, terminó haciéndolo. –No mereció la pena, ya está, lo he dicho.

–Thor, espero en verdad que Loki y tú puedan arreglar sus problemas –le deseó. Miró al rey, al ser más poderoso de los nueve reinos, hundido. Ese era el problema de ser tan fuerte, que nunca nadie te pregunta si estás bien. La bruja norn se levantó de su asiento, pensó que debía dejar a Thor descansar, pensaba que había logrado sacarle varias desdichas de su interior. –Esa sombra en tus ojos…

–Soy hombre Karnilla, tengo por ende todo tipo de demonios dentro, no esperes exorcizarlos todos en unos pocos días. Déjame algo dentro.

La norn le pasó un poco más de la poción de tono verde que le gustaba y él se la bebió de un trago. Ella acababa de salir cuando Hugin se calentó. Lo llevaba encima esperando noticias de Vanaheim. La voz de Heimdall resonó en su cabeza y lo que dijo fue más confortante que si se hubiera bebido una barrica de las pociones de Karnilla.

–Están en camino.

.

Frigga aguardaba a la entrada de Valaskialf por el retorno de Loki y sus nietos. Heimdall informó de todo ello, incluyendo la llegada de soldados vanir que acompañaban al hechicero; cuando vio las luces del Bifrost activarse, la reina madre supo que no había marcha atrás en lo que fuera a acontecer en Asgard. No estaba sola para recibir al consorte real, estaba acompañada de Sif, de Volstagg y Hogun, del embajador vanir y la embajadora alfh. Hagbard y Ragnheidur estaban a su lado, al primero lo había instado a regresar a palacio pese a sus temores y al segundo, Thor no refrendó su orden de tenerlo fuera de palacio.

Tuvo un pequeño atisbo del grupo acercándose por la avenida principal de la ciudad. La presencia de aquellos soldados no podía ser otra que por obra de Hanne.

–Esto no te lo voy a agradecer, amiga –se dijo a sí misma negando. No dudaba que las intenciones de la reina madre vanir fueran las de auxiliar a Loki pero enviar una fracción armada a palacio, le pareció tan funesta como si fuera una declaración de batalla. –Y tal vez lo sea.

Decidió no perder la paciencia ni el ánimo. Bajó lentamente los escalones seguida de su séquito, más el mayordomo, la visir de los pajes y las niñeras. Las últimas parecían más nerviosas que los demás. Los jinetes descendieron de sus monturas, Fandral se acercó primero y le hizo una reverencia para indicarle que su encargo había sido cumplido.

–No dudé en ningún momento de ti querido Fandral –le dijo ella pero sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en Loki, que avanzó con Nari en brazos y Hërin tomado de su mano. En cuanto su nieta la divisó, empezó a llamarla con su voz infantil. –Hërin, palan–ralndil, hiruva on laurëmar –le dijo dándole un beso a su nieto. Repitió la misma fórmula para Nari y para Loki. Los infantes pronto se perdieron en brazos de sus niñeras.

–Madre, he vuelto –dijo Loki con tono solemne. Ambos parecían confabulados a actuar como si su viaje hubiera sido programado con semanas de anticipación. –Este es Celtigar, el capitán de mi guardia. Me gustaría que tuviera alcobas cercanas a las mías.

Frigga le hizo una seña a Oysten y a Embla para ordenarles que se hicieran cargo de los cincuenta soldados vanir que acababan de llegar. No tuvo que hacer hincapié en ninguna orden para que ellos comprendieran que eso incluía espacio en las caballerizas, comida y alcobas pertinentes.

–Les agradezco la protección que le han brindado a mi hijo, no dudo que su estancia en Vanaheim ha sido tan placentera como fructífera.

Dejó que Sif, los otros dos guerreros, los embajadores y concejales saludaran igualmente a Loki antes de escoltar a su hijo y nietos al interior del palacio. Ninguno dijo nada mientras avanzaban. Frigga había ordenado a Embla que metiera en cintura a todos los sirvientes de la librea de la reina y a Oysten a los demás, que no los quería ver vagando por palacio sin propósito alguno más que la de llevar jugosos rumores, pero apenas se daba cuenta que esas medidas eran inútiles. Embla no sabía lidiar con los pajes, a pesar de que al principio se había mostrado resuelta en su puesto ahora la veía debilitada y dubitativa, le tomaba los consejos a Oysten que estaba de parte de Amora. Lo cual no disimulaba.

–¿Es verdad que está enfermo? –Le preguntó Loki. Detrás de ellos, aparte de Ásta, Fuya y los niños, iban Sköll y Celtigar. La mirada de Frigga se detuvo en el vanir y el hechicero comprendió lo que insinuaba pero de todos modos no lo despachó.

–Lo está. Harma le hará cirugía mañana para examinarlo y tratar de curarlo –aguardó por si Loki decía algo pero no lo hizo –Karnilla en cambio piensa que está deprimido y que le faltan sus hijos, y tú. Exorciza sus penas y habla con él. Veo por tu expresión que lo que escuchas se te hace inverosímil.

–Se me hace difícil de imaginar –reconoció. Pero no había que ver a Thor para creerle a Frigga pues bastaba la visión de la reina madre. Estaba pálida, algunas arrugas habían acusado prontamente a su rostro y de sus labios no había aparecido ninguna sonrisa. Llegaron hasta las estancias reales. –Prefiero no verlo –le dijo.

Frigga le hizo una seña a Ásta y a Fuya.

–Su padre los espera –les dijo Frigga a sus nietos. Las niñeras les abrieron la puerta. Nari entró corriendo pero Hërin frenó para abrazar a Loki un momento.

–Aquí estaré –le dijo y su hijo finalmente lo soltó para entrar detrás de su hermana.

Frigga se quedó atrás.

–Veo que estás enfadada conmigo.

–Enfadada no, un poco dolida porque te marcharas intempestivamente, desapareciendo además con los niños. Te pedí que hablarás con él, no que usaras la belladona que yo misma te di para lastimarlo. –Frigga intentó imbuirse de calma porque notó que Loki no la escuchaba o en dado caso no se arrepentía de lo que hizo –no creas que sólo estoy desilusionada de tus acciones, también le he reprochado a Thor las suyas. Pero sigo sintiendo que ninguno de los dos me hace caso, espero que los concejos de Hanne hayan sido buenos.

.

Hërin y Nari corrieron a los brazos de Thor. El dios del trueno no estaba en su cama, no quería que sus hijos lo vieran enfermo y debilitado, así que se levantó y aguardó en cambio en un sofá de la estancia. Los estrechó y no pudo evitar sentir que algo tibio le inundaba el pecho.

–Papá Thor, papá nos llevó a a… –Hërin le hablaba rápidamente y se enredaba un poco –con mi Helle. Y había patos y había niños.

–¿Había niños? –Repitió Thor instándolo a hablar.

–Tres –dijo Hërin mostrándole tres deditos. –Oski y Omi y Ofnir. Mis amigos.

Nari no hablaba pero se le había pegado con la determinación de una lapa. Hërin quería jugar pero Thor no tenía mucha energía para perseguirlos como su hijo pretendía. La puerta se abrió y Oysten anunció a Fandral.

–Misión cumplida mi amigo –le dijo el espadachín entrando en la alcoba con una gran sonrisa.

Thor le agradeció y además le pidió que hiciera de caballito como Hërin quería. Fandral no dijo que no; se portó galante con Nari para reproche de Thor, jugó a las espadas con Hërin y armaron mucha bulla, sin ellos los aposentos reales habían estado muy silenciosos.

–¿Cómo está Loki? –Le preguntó Thor a Fandral.

–Bien –respondió el espadachín. –Estaba con su prima Helle –sonrió al decir el nombre –y con esa arpía Hanne. Lo cuidaron bien. No me costó mucho convencerlo de volver.

–¿Le dijiste que estoy enfermo?

–Sí. –El dios del trueno miraba a Fandral con algo de ansiedad así que su amigo le mintió sintiéndose el peor ser de los nueve. –Cuando escuchó esa noticia quiso venir de inmediato. Quizás quiera verte pronto. –Se equivocó en eso último.

.

Loki entró en sus aposentos. Después de pasar varios días sin mayor ocupación que preocuparse y atender a sus hijos, se sintió extrañamente solo y tranquilo. Había cenado con Frigga, y habían hablado de lo acontecido. Su madre no le reprochó pero en su mirada había algo de frialdad. Después de todo Thor igual era su hijo; y los niños eran sus amados nietos.

El ojiverde acababa de quitarse el manto que lo cubría y el calzado cuando Celtigar entró.

–Mi lord –le habló –dos einheriar dicen tener noticias para usted de su secretario Ari. ¿Los dejo pasar o los despacho lejos?

–Mientras lejos no sea a las puertas de Hel –Celtigar asintió pero Loki recapacitó. –Déjalos entrar.

No confiaba en los einheriar, ni en los pajes de la librea de la reina, ni en Oysten o Embla ya puestos. Bendijo a Hanne por facilitarle una guardia ajena a los concejales. Los dos einheriar entraron, uno era Ertan.

–Alteza, es un honor verlo de nuevo –dijo el hijo de Erwel. El otro soldado se quitó el casco, era Ari disfrazado. Loki se puso de pie maravillado.

–Me dijeron que te habían matado.

–Los rumores sobre mi muerte han sido absurdamente exagerados mi señor –dijo el secretario. Apartó su capa donde en vez de espada llevaba varios documentos. –Mi informe de los últimos días –le dijo a Loki tendiéndoselo.

El hechicero tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

–Explícame dónde has estado en primer lugar.

–Ertan me ocultó y me protegió, es absolutamente leal a usted. –Loki intuía que más bien era absolutamente leal a Ari pero para el caso podría utilizar al hijo de Erwel. No podía pedirse mejor espía.

–Majestad me temo que hay un complot para matarlo –habló Ertan. –Sin embargo antes de hablar más permítame pedirle perdón en nombre de mi familia pues lo hemos traicionado. –Loki supuso que lo decía por su padre. –No he hablado con su alteza Thor a pesar del ingente agravio, pues necesito su auxilio. Quisiera implorarle indulto. –Y cuando dijo eso se postró ante el hechicero. Loki bufó, movió una mano reforzando las barreras de su habitación, no sintió la mirada de Heimdall encima.

–Te lo concedo a ti y a tus hermanos.

–¿Y a mi padre? –Se atrevió a inquirir Ertan. Ari miró con ansiedad a su amo.

–No recibirá castigo por mi mano. –El capitán de la guardia se puso en pie agradeciéndole.

–Lady Amora es hechicera –su rival se estaba volviendo descuidada; estaba muy cerca de su cometido pero su drakar empezaba a hacer agua. –Embrujó a nuestro rey para inducirlo a estar con ella; y fue ella quién le ocasionó que se desvaneciera el día de su nombre. –Fueron los dos pero Loki no interrumpió. –Viendo que su arte no le basta para asegurarse el corazón del dios del trueno ha fraguado un plan junto con mi padre. Harán una petición de juicio en su contra.

–¿Con qué cargo? Mi madre ya me ha dicho que Thor no me acusará de intento de regicidio.

–Infidelidad. Comprarán testigos, recaudarán firmas, corromperán a quien haga falta para asegurarle a su alteza que usted es amante del elfo oscuro.

Loki escuchó todo con gesto adusto, se quedó en silencio durante largo tiempo y finalmente habló con resolución. Ahora que había vuelto Ari ya no debía ocultarse más, de hecho Loki lo quería de vuelta en su trabajo. Ertan pareció algo ansioso al escucharlo decir eso pero no podía oponerse.

–Mañana reanudaremos las audiencias. Descansa esta noche donde sea que estés a salvo –le dijo Loki a Ari mirando de soslayo a Ertan. Por la forma en que Ari lo miraba, el ojiverde supuso que hubiera querido abrazarlo; no le permitiría tanta confianza pero en cambio le dijo: –has actuado con mayor lealtad de la que esperaba, los dos lo han hecho; espero que no flaqueen a pesar del peligro.

–No lo haremos mi señor –dijo Ari y ambos se fueron.

"Tú ves mucho" solía decirle Thor; pero los celos y el dolor de la traición le habían nublado la vista. Sin embargo empezaba a recuperarla.

–¿Loki? –Ásta se coló sin que su guardia alcanzara a frenarla. –Hërin no deja de llorar, dice que te has ido lejos otra vez. Perdóname pero pensé que quizás… –Loki la interrumpió poniéndose de pie.

.

Puso a dormir a sus dos hijos bajo la mirada asombrada de Ásta y Fuya. Cuando hubo terminado volvió a sus alcobas. Su mente ya maquinaba su revancha, una que sería tan grande, que los gritos de angustia de sus enemigos resonarían durante días.

Se encaminó a la habitación de Thor. Embla le cerró el paso con una reverencia. Loki le hizo una señal a Celtigar quien agarró a la visir de los pajes de un brazo y la condujo lejos de ahí, igual se quedaría con ella para que no corriera a contarle a nadie que los reyes se habían reunido. Dos más de sus guardias vanir se quedaron en la puerta.

–Que nadie nos moleste –dijo Loki emulando a Frigga cuando le hablaba a su leal Sköll. Esto de tener una guardia personal le gustaba cada vez más.

La habitación de Thor estaba iluminada sólo por una tenue luz cerca de su cama. El dios del trueno dormía. Loki no iba por él sino por la barrica de vino norn. Se dirigió a ella sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña botella que rellenó hasta rebosar y luego la selló cuidadosamente. Se la guardó y volvió sobre sus pasos, sin embargo se detuvo antes de alcanzar la puerta. Se giró y no pudo resistirse a acercársele. Lo miró, su rostro seguía tan atractivo como siempre, aunque estaba un poco más anguloso y pálido.

–He vuelto mi muy amado –le susurró Loki inclinándose sobre él. Le apartó un mechón de cabello acariciándole el rostro. –Siempre has querido protegerme a pesar de que yo te he dicho que no lo necesito. Pues bien, ahora lo necesito y lo harás, cumplirás tu deber hacia mí como tu esposo que soy y honrarás las promesas que me hiciste aunque lo harás por mi fuerza y por necesidad, no por tu propio gusto.

Se inclinó a besarlo pero se resistió en el último momento. En cambio actuó que sacaba un puñal imaginario de entre sus ropas y se lo clavaba en el pecho a Thor. Se quedó apoyado sobre él, escuchando el latir de su corazón. Sintió que el rubio se movía y se echó hacia atrás. Se cubrió con una ilusión conteniendo la respiración. Qué descuidado. Y todo porque no pudo aguantarse las ganas de tocarlo.

–Loki –lo llamó Thor pero seguía durmiendo, tan sólo se acomodó en la cama girándose sobre su izquierda, como solían dormir cuando estaban juntos.

El hechicero respiró, deshizo la ilusión y salió de ahí. Celtigar soltó a Embla quien corrió hacia la habitación del rey.

–Quise saludar a mi esposo y no quiero que vayas contándolo por ahí. Me enteraré si lo haces –no le importó amenazarla, –y como me llegue tal noticia a mis oídos, mi buen Celtigar parlamentará contigo acerca de irte de lengua. –El vanir la miró gélidamente y Embla pareció encogerse como un ratón. Aun así juntó el valor necesario para entrar a verificar que Thor estuviese bien.

Loki renegó de su estupidez, como si fuera a matar a Thor tendido en su cama.

.

DÍA 5 POR LA MAÑANA.

El rey ingresó a cirugía esa mañana. En la ciudad se vivía cierto nerviosismo, todos estaban al tanto de la repentina enfermedad del rey y de que el consorte real había viajado a Vanaheim en un momento tan grave. Hagbard ya había puesto manos a la obra para hacer correr el rumor de que la ausencia de Loki se debía a que había acudido a buscar una cura para su esposo. Era difícil hacer colar tal cosa con Erwel proclamando que Loki había intentado matar al rey, pero se hacía lo que se podía.

–No puedo fabricar ladrillos de la nada –se dijo Hagbard mientras dejaba atrás el palacio.

Los corredores del mismo estaban vacíos con la servidumbre aguardando por noticias, los heraldos, las damas y los nobles al pendiente de los resultados que Harma pudiera darles. Al menos la enfermedad de Thor y la ausencia de Loki habían promovido cierta unidad entre ases y antiguos alfh. Todos concordaban en que querían ver al rey sano y salvo rodeado de su familia.

El gobernador de Nidavelir iba sin séquito alguno y se dirigía a un sitio que a esas horas estaría prácticamente vacío: la casa de Une. El prostíbulo que él auspiciaba. La propietaria, Une, ya era una mujer madura que se dedicaba a las finanzas de su negocio.

–¿Alguna noticia? –No se resistió la mujer a preguntarle al abrirle.

–Por ahora ninguna. ¿Ya llegaron los otros?

–Están en el piso de arriba –le respondió Une y Hagbard siguió su camino.

Cuando entró y tomó asiento empezaron aquella reunión.

–Ustedes son lo más leales a mí y necesito su ayuda; si no me socorren en este momento es posible que me maten –les dijo Loki a Ari, a Hagbard y a Svadilfari.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	23. Capítulo XXII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XXII

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros a Disney.

Pues intentamos hacer un solo capítulo con el final pero no se pudo, al final habíamos incluido demasiados personajes, una trama elaborada y un final que no podía resumirse en una sola hoja. Además no queríamos cabos sueltos (salvo los que son a propósito) así que aquí está la entrega del día jueves y nos veremos en el final, el día sábado (de la segunda parte, por supuesto).

Muchas gracias a quienes nos han dejado comentarios y enviado pm's, nos alegran mucho y son el combustible de la historia. Gracias también a quienes nos leen anónimamente pero siempre es mejor saber quiénes son y qué piensan de la misma. Nos alegra saber que hay gente nueva leyendo cada una de las entregas, al igual que estamos muy agradecidas con quiénes nos han leído fielmente desde dAyM.

Cuencas quiere agradecer a quiénes la felicitaron por el día de la madre. ¡Gracias! (*-*)

**ADVERTENCIAS: **AU, intrigas cortesanas, angst.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Capítulo XXII:

Hagbard miró a Loki. Cuando su hijo fue nombrado canciller habían cenado juntos y en esa ocasión se había sentido temeroso de expresarle sus pensamientos. En esta ocasión le pareció que el joven había sufrido otra transformación. Ya no era ni remotamente el consorte recién llegado de Jötunheim de hacía varios años, pero tampoco era eso que habían nombrado "la infame majestad", la reina de Asgard consentida por el dios del trueno. No.

Ahora enfrentaba una serie de terribles problemas, la enfermedad de su esposo, la amante real, los concejales que eran sus detractores, los rumores de que él había intentado matar al rey, la purga a la que Erwel había sometido Valaskialf que lo había dejado con escasos aliados.

–Alteza –habló Hagbard. –Puedes contar conmigo sin duda alguna, pero si me permitieses una sola pregunta –Loki lo miró, iris verdes y pestañas largas; el acerero notó que Svadilfari apenas y podía despegarle los ojos de encima. Si así era delante de Thor no le extrañaba que hubiera encendido los celos del rey. –¿Cómo pretendes repuntar sobre tus enemigos? Erwel ha sabido aprovechar muy bien la enfermedad de tu esposo.

–Erwel –Loki repitió ese nombre. –Él es mi verdadero adversario. Hemos danzado midiéndonos, saboteando nuestros deseos mutuamente. Le quité el trono de Nornheim y él me quitó a mi consorte. Pero esta partida está por terminarse, cada cual tiene sus aliados y cada uno tiene un plan. Él pretende acusarme de infidelidad. Hará una petición de juicio que un montón de nobles firmarán para exigirle a Thor que me examine y que me castigue conforme a la ley.

–Quieren cortarte la cabeza –dijo el elfo oscuro mirando con alarma a Loki.

–Sí –respondió el ojiverde con calma.

–Y a ti con él –pensó Hagbard pero no lo dijo.

–¿Qué pruebas tiene? –Inquirió Svadilfari.

–Testimonios. Resultará que la servidumbre te ha visto entrar a mis aposentos, que en el "cuatro gatos" hacíamos más que cenar y que los nobles siempre tuvieron sospechas. Dirán que le pasé encima a Harik porque tú eres mi favorito y que siempre te he defendido y apoyado porque me das tu amor a cambio. Los aesir son unos hipócritas –remató algo asqueado. –Los mismos que le acercaron a Amora a mi esposo para que me traicionase, pretenden condenarme bajo el mismo cargo.

Hagbard tuvo que darle la razón y se sintió un tanto avergonzado de ser aesir.

–Bor instauró esas leyes. –Defendió escasamente la dignidad de su raza.

–¿Y si Thor se niega a enjuiciarte? –Preguntó el elfo.

–No puede –respondió Ari, –juró proteger y hacer cumplir la ley; en la cual se estipula con claridad que una petición de juicio hecha por los miembros de la corte no puede ser desatendida –Loki asintió.

–Erwel es el regente. Él no puede ejercer la justicia pero será el encargado de arrestarte junto con tu supuesto amante, puede retenerte en las cárceles mientras Thor se siente con mejor disposición para fungir como juez; y eso sólo para empezar. Interrogatorios, difamación, exhibición pública, tortura para tu elfo y así, en su actual posición puede causarte mucho daño. –Apuntó Hagbard al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. –Dijiste que tienes un plan –casi le suplicó. Con Erwel en la regencia y Amora encandilando a Thor, el veredicto sin duda sería: culpable. Así podría matar a Loki e instaurar definitivamente a su protegida en lugar del ojiverde.

–En efecto, lo tengo. Esto es lo que deseo hacer –empezó a explicarles, –una petición de juicio puede ser larga y tediosa pero yo no les permitiré que me humillen ante el pueblo exhibiéndome a cada paso del proceso, ni que se coludan con otros nobles, ni tampoco que tengan tiempo de comprar demasiados testigos. Los induciré a apresurarse. Les daré este día y el de mañana únicamente. En ese breve lapso de tiempo tendrán que elaborar el documento y recabar las firmas. Todos aquellos que me desean mal, todos los que quieren verme muerto asentarán sus nombres en la petición. Sé muy bien que no soy del agrado de Eredlindon, de Harma y de Ragnheidur; pero hay muchos otros entre las sombras –el autor de la infame majestad, por no ir más lejos. –Cuando todo concluya, yo me haré con la petición de juicio, la usaré para cazarlos uno por uno. –Hagbard sintió un escalofrío. –Además, no me limitaré a los cortesanos. Hagbard tú siempre has sido hábil para enterarte de lo que acontece en palacio a nivel de la servidumbre, guardias, heraldos y demases; aquellos que a menudo pasamos por alto pero que en realidad lo saben todo de nosotros y pueden auxiliarnos o causarnos gran daño –como Embla enviando el regalo de Svadilfari a Thor, como Oysten siguiéndole los pasos sigilosamente, como los pajes de la librea de la reina pregonando que los reyes ya no dormían juntos. –¿Qué me dices? La red de informantes de Ari fue reducida a nada con la purga en palacio que efectuó Erwel, ¿aún tienes a alguien?

–Sí. Aún tenemos a Valdis. Sigue en las cocinas, escucha y ve mucho. Te aseguro que no guarda ninguna simpatía por Amora y en cambio te sigue siendo fiel.

–Perfecto –dijo Loki. –Pídele que determine quién me es leal y quien es leal a Amora. Que los evalué a todos.

–¿Todos? –Valaskialf requería dos mil doscientas personas para funcionar. Loki asintió. –Veré que así se haga. Pero ¿cómo vas a presionar a Erwel y a Amora para actuar en tan breve espacio de tiempo?

–Les daré lo que quieren –miró directamente a Svadilfari y a nadie más. –Pensarán que quiero huir en dos días con mi amante, así que se darán prisa para no dejarme escapar. Cómo entenderás –le habló al elfo –sólo podré lograr lo que pretendo si tú accedes a ayudarme, como siempre has hecho; pero no es una tarea exenta de riesgos. No te garantizo integridad física aunque si puedo asegurarte que tu gente no será lastimada. Thor no es vengativo, aun cuando le digan que deseo irme contigo no se desquitaría con ellos.

El elfo se puso pálido.

–Thor dijo que me rompería varios huesos personalmente si me volvía a acercar a ti –Loki asintió. El elfo suspiró, se miró las manos, miró a Loki. –Si me necesitas para que no te hagan daño, dime lo que deseas que haga y ten por seguro que será hecho.

Hagbard miró a Ari que asentía ante las palabras del elfo. Loki ejercía una fascinación poderosa sobre ambos, sobre su joven secretario y sobre su amigo. Se preguntó si él luciría tan devoto como ellos.

–Loki, ¿has estimado todos los riesgos que estás por correr? Thor está muy enfermo y Erwel ha difundido por doquier que eso es culpa tuya. Eres astuto pero no creo que obtengas tu absolución con tan pocos aliados y tan poderosos enemigos.

– Thor me declarará inocente –aseguró el hechicero.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –Le preguntó Hagbard. Estaba preocupado por lo que Loki decía. Quería pararse y sacudir a Loki, decirle: "muchacho, no lo hagas".

–Eso aún no puedo revelarlo. Sólo puedo decir que Thor es un buen hombre. No asesinaría a quien le dio un hijo, a quien lo salvará de su enfermedad y le mostrará la verdad acerca de su amante. Además, no debes olvidar que soy el dios del engaño, no soy fácil de capturar, cuando crean que cierran sus manos en torno a mi cuello descubrirán que lo que sujetan es una ilusión.

.

Celtigar y otros dos guardias vanir estaban apostados en la entrada de sus aposentos, pretendiendo que su señor estaba dentro mientras operaban al dios del trueno. Svadilfari iba junto a Loki cubierto por una ilusión que lo hacía parecer uno más de su guardia. El capitán vanir abrió la puerta de los aposentos de Loki y entraron los tres.

–Alteza –dijo Celtigar en cuanto traspasaron la barrera mágica que impedía que las palabras escapasen de la alcoba de Loki. –La cirugía del rey ha ido bien aunque el maestre no halló nada en el corazón del monarca. –Loki asintió sin mostrarse preocupado ni aliviado por ello. –Llegó un mensaje. Thjalfi de los ulfhednar se lo dio a uno de mis vanir. –El aesir tomó el papel, lo leyó rápidamente.

"Me ha pedido que le deje abierto el pasadizo que termina en la armería y también la puerta de los aposentos en común; sin duda querrá visitar a Thor en su convalecencia. He accedido para que no se percate de que todo ha cambiado en mi disposición hacia ella. Actúa pronto. F".

Redactó una respuesta.

"No desesperes. Hiciste bien. Estás por escuchar los peores rumores pero debes ignorarlos pues yo los he alentado. Pronto, muy pronto".

Se lo pasó a Celtigar.

–Envía la respuesta por la misma vía en que llegó. Que tu mensajero haga hincapié en que esta nota debe ser destruida. –El capitán de su guardia asintió. –Esta noche saldrás conmigo, lleva a otro de los guardias. Acudiré a cenar fuera, requiero que no permitas que nadie me toque, sea quien sea.

–Si mi señor. –Si Celtigar encontraba extrañas las indicaciones de Loki, no dijo nada.

–Y envíame al mayordomo.

El elfo oscuro y el rey se quedaron a solas. Svadilfari nunca había estado en los aposentos de Loki. Miró en derredor, su amigo tenía una cama absurdamente grande; el decorado de las paredes era de oro y poseía un balcón con una increíble vista de Asgard que era del tamaño de un pequeño drakar. Se dirigió hacia allá y miró la ciudad dorada desde donde estaba. Una vista que seguramente no volvería a contemplar desde un sitio tan privilegiado.

–Temí que no querrías ser parte de esto –lo llamó Loki. Fue a Svadilfari con dos copas de vino en las manos. –Brindemos por esta amistad que no se extingue a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

El elfo oscuro regresó al interior de la alcoba, le aceptó la copa y bebió.

–Hace ya mucho tiempo que nos conocimos –rememoró Svadilfari. –Eras este pequeño jötun, tan altanero y busca pleitos. Me tenías embelesado con tu cuerpo delgado y casi desnudo, y el cabello negrísimo tan largo. Lamento lo que perdimos.

–No soy más esa persona, y no lo digo porque no tenga más el pelo largo y la piel azul. Eres un iluso si lloras algo que nunca existió –le dijo Loki quitándole la copa de la mano pero sólo para volverla a rellenar. Delante de Ari y de Hagbard, su jötun había lucido apabullante y cargado de confianza, pero en ese momento Svadilfari notó que empalidecía y que se movía con algo de prisa. Estaba nervioso.

–No tienes que pasar por esto. No tienes que superar ninguna prueba. –El ojiverde le pasó otra copa de vino y el elfo la tomó. –Puedes hacer lo que dijiste. Podemos huir.

–¿Dejarías a los tuyos? ¿A tu madre?

–Sí –respondió Svadilfari sin dudar. –Cuando estuvimos juntos en Jötunheim, recuerdo como me mirabas cuando te contaba de mis viajes, jamás vi tanta pasión en nadie como cuando te narraba las aventuras de mi abuelo. Vi ese anhelo en ti, el mismo que yo siempre tuve. Podríamos ser grandiosos juntos. Podemos viajar por los nueve. Tú estafarás, engañarás y embrollarás a cada paso cambiando tu aspecto y mostrándote tan ancho ante los incautos. Perfeccionarás tu magia aprendiendo con los más excéntricos y poderosos hechiceros. Y yo, construiré obras portentosas que desafiarán la naturaleza, pero que a la vez se fundirán con ella. En cada piedra angular tallaré nuestros nombres uno junto al otro. Y cuando nos hartemos de todo, nos construiré un refugio en Vanaheim, saldremos a cabalgar juntos entre los bosques, ocultos como espíritus, para salir a la luz cuando se nos avive la sed de aventura una vez más. Y ante todo, seremos libres.

Loki se encogió como si sus palabras le dolieran. Svadilfari avanzó acortando la distancia entre ambos, Loki dio un paso atrás pero el elfo negó y con ese sencillo gesto le impidió intentar escaparse de eso que habían tenido, que nunca fue del todo olvidado. Alcanzó a Loki por la cintura y buscó sus labios con la resolución de un verdadero amante. La boca de Loki sabía a vino, a frío y a locura. Svadilfari sintió que Loki le mordía los labios despacio como probando, sacándole un suspiro. Durante el tiempo que duró ese beso fueron sólo ellos dos, como habrían sido si el destino no los hubiera apartado tan pronto. Pero cuando se soltaron volvieron a ser lo que eran, el consorte real y el proscrito sin hogar.

–Hemos terminado –dijo Loki poniéndole una mano en el pecho para que no pudiese acercarse a él nuevamente.

–No es así y lo sabes. Nosotros tendremos vidas muy largas, puede ser que ahora no te importe lo que estás sufriendo, pero un día te darás cuenta de que no es necesario rodearte de esta gente que te desprecia, ni quedarte con quien te impusieron. Yo entiendo que tus hijos son el lazo que te une a él, pero a la larga el anhelo de tu corazón al que piensas que has renunciado se exacerbará hasta serte insoportable.

–¿Qué anhelo? ¿Tú? –Lo interrumpió Loki casi desafiante.

–No. Magia y libertad. A mi lado puedes tener eso. No con él, sino conmigo. Cuando te hartes de todo yo te estaré esperando, te esperaré cada día de mi vida.

Llamaron a la puerta. Loki endureció sus facciones y se dominó.

–Actúa como mi muy íntimo amigo, pero no te propases.

Oysten, el mayordomo entró. Se quedó impávido por un momento al ver a Svadilfari en ese lugar. Debía pensar que Loki era un cínico pues mientras su esposo convalecía él se veía a solas con su amante. El despreció en su mirada fue tangible, pero eso era justo lo que Loki quería.

–Mandaste por mí alteza –dijo con tono servicial.

–Sí, deseo que prepares mi bagaje para un viaje algo largo, empácame ropa de abrigo para climas fríos pero también ropa ligera. Igual requiérele a Karnilla mi daga pues se la quedó. Quiero que todo esté dispuesto para mañana.

–¿Se ausentará largo tiempo? ¿Cuántas prendas debo empacar? –Loki miró a Svadilfari el cual asintió como si le estuviera infundiendo ánimos.

–No puedo precisarlo, para un mes aproximadamente.

–Sí mi señor –dijo Oysten y le hizo una reverencia para darse la vuelta pero antes de que alcanzara la puerta Svadilfari habló.

–¿Estás seguro de que no te perseguirá?

–Esta vez dejaré a los niños y tiene quien me reemplace, me dejará ir, ya lo verás –dijo Loki. Oysten volteó a mirarlos y el elfo oscuro le tomó una mano a Loki y le acarició el dorso.

El mayordomo salió de prisa. Loki zafó su mano.

–¿Crees que actuará como deseas? ¿Y si corre a las habitaciones de tu esposo con esta noticia? –Inquirió el elfo algo nervioso.

–No lo hará –dijo Loki pero se sirvió otra copa de vino. –Thor estará despertando de la anestesia, Oysten no le dirá nada por el momento, y tampoco a mi madre. Lo escogí a él pues no me teme a diferencia de la visir de los pajes, acudirá con presteza a decírselo a Erwel, es un declarado partidario de Amora.

–¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué debo hacer?

–Salir de Valaskialf. Cenarás esta noche en el cuatro gatos, como solíamos hacer, Celtigar acudirá para asegurarse de que nadie te agreda. No intentes tomarme la mano pues quien te acompañará será un doble mío, uno de mis vanir, si lo tocas mi ilusión se desvanecerá.

Svadilfari asintió y se puso de pie. Loki lo cubrió con una de sus ilusiones para devolverle aspecto de vanir.

–Ten cuidado –le pidió su amigo.

–Eso te digo yo a ti. La próxima vez que nos veamos me habrás ayudado a ser libre. Te estaré profundamente agradecido.

–Ojalá tu gratitud fuera muy efusiva, en cuanto a lo otro, aunque ganes no serás libre pero al menos te verás absuelto de amenazas. Te quiero embaucador. –Loki sonrió.

–Y yo a ti bandido.

.

Thor abrió los ojos adolorido y debilitado tras la operación. Al moverse llamó la atención de la mujer sobre el sofá, que no era otra que su madre, la cual seguramente no se había despegado de su lado en todo ese tiempo. Había esperado que tal vez fuera Loki el que estuviera ahí. Ella le sonrió.

–No vendrá –se dijo a sí mismo. Había aguardado a que se presentara, aunque fuera para decirle que era un bruto. Quería disculparse con Loki pero no tenía fuerzas para obligarlo a acudir a su lado, y en cambio temía su rechazo si se lo suplicaba.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó su madre.

–No siento nada –y era la verdad. Debía de continuar anestesiado aunque la cabeza le punzaba ligeramente. –¿Qué encontró Harma? –Le preguntó con la garganta seca. Esperaba que lo que se rompió en su interior hubiera sido reparado, empezaba a cansarse de encontrarse en cama.

–Me temo que nada. Harma estaba muy desconcertado cuando saliste de las casas de curación. Tomará otra muestra de sangre y te pasara por el lector de almas nuevamente, dijo que escogerá de entre sus alumnos a los mejores y no saldrá de su despacho hasta no tener una respuesta –le fue diciendo Frigga.

Thor asintió, se llevó una mano al pecho, lo tenía completamente vendado así que no sintió la cicatriz de la operación. Sentía como si su cuerpo se hubiera volcado en su contra. Jamás pensó que tal cosa le pasaría.

Oysten entró para anunciarle que Erwel quería verlo al igual que Ragnheidur. Frigga iba a impedir que entrara cualquiera de los dos pero Thor la detuvo.

–Mi padre me mataría si supiera que descuido a tal grado el reino, esta enfermedad no sería una excusa para él –le dijo, y asintió para que el mayordomo dejara pasar a ambos hombres. Su madre lo ayudó a enderezarse, le dio un poco de agua y se quedó con él.

Estaba al tanto de que Erwel había aprisionado a muchos sirvientes, guardias, nobles de bajo abolengo y en suma partidarios de Loki, a los que acusó de ayudar a su consorte a envenenarlo. También sabía que su madre le ordenó ponerlos en libertad y que éste así lo había hecho aunque no los había restituido en sus cargos. El dios del trueno se daba cuenta de que Erwel no fue buena opción como regente pero temía que de haber puesto a Ragnheidur hubiera suscitado algo similar pero contra los alfh e inclusive contra los elfos oscuros. No sabía si Hagbard o Faida hubieran manejado mejor el cargo, no podía imaginárselos. Como fuera lo había hecho y esto le había servido para descubrir que su corte no estaba sino llena de divisiones y rencores.

–Mi rey, el pueblo y el ejército empiezan a agitarse pensando que los rumores de su muerte son ciertos. Han formado un comité y exigen verlo con la familia real para desmentir estos dichos –fue la petición de Erwel. –Se hizo una proclamación con el estado de su salud e inclusive revelamos el contenido del acta de sucesión por los que temían que el trono de Asgard se encontrara en entredicho.

–Fue precisamente eso lo que dio pie a la creencia de que está muerto –contradijo Ragnheidur –nadie anuncia al heredero al trono cuando se está seguro de su vida. Es como ponerse la mortaja uno mismo.

Thor había dictado su acta de sucesión como prevención, no porque pensara en la muerte de forma inminente, un rey tenía como obligación dejar en claro quién era su sucesor así se tuviera un solo hijo. Declaró a Hërin su único y legítimo heredero, y a Loki su regente pero el contenido de dicha acta era un secreto que sólo podía abrirse si él fallecía. Thor dudó que hubieran roto el lacre, más bien temía que Fafnir había develado el contenido.

–Cómo sea –dijo Erwel con tono seco. –He hecho preparativos para que pueda presentarse ante el pueblo el día de Yule –el festejo invernal de Asgard. –Igual que cada año sería conveniente que diera un discurso aunque si su enfermedad lo impidiera yo podría hacerlo en su nombre, pero lo que es indispensable es que esté ahí y que sus súbditos lo contemplen.

–Que lo vean tan enfermo e incapaz de hablarles empeorará todo –vaticinó Ragnheidur.

–Basta –los detuvo de pelear en su presencia. A últimas fechas, las personas a su alrededor no hacían otra cosa. –Estaré presente pero me niego a que mis hijos sean parte del espectáculo que has montado. Erwel, mantén la calma en la ciudad, no quiero más arrestos, no quiero escuchar que se ha derramado sangre, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte nombrado mi regente. Ahora, déjennos –les pidió a ambos concejales. Erwel pareció afectado por el regaño, el que en cambió parecía más satisfecho aunque eso no le dibujo ninguna sonrisa en el rostro, fue Ragnheidur.

Thor intentó serenarse. Karnilla lo había prevenido de estresarse y tener exabruptos pues eso lo conducía irremediablemente hacia un ataque.

–No debiste verlos, esto no ha hecho sino mortificarte. ¿Quieres comer algo? –Le preguntó Frigga pero Thor negó. –No has probado alimento desde antes de tu operación, no puedes no comer. –Eso no lo hizo cambiar de opinión. –Tus hijos se encuentran bien, me han preguntado porque no has jugado con ellos, les he explicado lo mejor que he podido lo que te sucede. Ambos harán un dibujo para que te recuperes pronto. –Thor sonrió ante la mención de sus hijos y luego su gesto se quebró. –¿Te gustaría verlos? Eso te animara sin duda alguna –intentó nuevamente pero Thor dijo que no, no se sentía bien y no quería imponerles a los pequeños su humor lúgubre y su enfermedad. –Podría… pedirle a Idûnne que trajera a Magni, sé que quieres verlo. –Ofreció la reina madre y cuando lo hizo, el dios del trueno no pudo evitar mirarla.

Que ella, quien siempre le pedía mesura, dijera tal cosa sólo podía significar que lo veía muy mal.

–No –dijo de nuevo –pídele a Oysten que me traiga la comida. –No tenía hambre pero comería.

Su madre se alejó mientras Thor pensaba que ni demente dejaría entrar a Magni en aquella corte malintencionada, en cuanto a Hërin y a Nari, no debían crecer en un sitio así. No podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Karnilla y Velaryon entraron en ese momento. La bruja norn le hizo beber una poción que le ayudaría en el proceso de cicatrización y luego empezó a usar su magia en él, a auscultarlo y calmarlo. El aprendiz de Harma tomaba la frecuencia cardiaca del rey pero no quitaba los ojos de lo que hacía Karnilla.

–Lo que usted hace con su seidh es increíble –le dijo el joven embobado observándola. Karnilla no le respondió, así era ella, toda seriedad cuando estaba tratando con un paciente.

.

Durante el resto del día, los concejales se pasaron a ver como estaba de salud y lo mismo hicieron sus amigos, Fandral inclusive se quedó más tiempo para platicar con él. De quien no tuvo ningún atisbo fue de Loki. Se vio tentado en pedirle a Embla que le preguntara si deseaba cenar con él, aunque presentía que tendrían una larga y tendida pelea. Quería al ojiverde, eso no lo dudaba pero no sabía qué tenía que hacer para que no se destrozaran la vida uno al otro de manera dolorosa y brutal como habían venido haciendo. Al final le pidió a la visir de los pajes que le hiciera llegar un mensaje a su consorte, pero ella volvió para decirle que Loki no se encontraba en palacio.

Al caer la noche, la anestesia que Harma le puso se disipó. Thor se quedó tendido sobre su lecho, quiso girarse para ponerse de costado como solía dormir pero le dolió siquiera moverse y tuvo que recordarse que el maestre no sólo abrió su carne sino que le cortó a la mitad el esternón para mirarle el corazón. Decir que le ardía la piel y se sentía peor que la vez en que Hagen le quemó, era poco. Languideció por el resto del día adolorido, culpable y triste. Se quedó dormido.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, Amora estaba ahí pero a Thor no le sorprendió. Llevaba en las manos una pequeña caja de madera.

–Es para ti –le dijo pero Thor no la podía sujetar así que la colocó en uno de los libreros y no hizo mención alguna a ella. –Pensé que te encontraría mejor –dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama. Buscó su mano para tomarla, pero Thor tenía las dos debajo de las sabanas. –Te veo muy alicaído, duerme. Volveré mañana –le prometió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Sí, ven mañana –le pidió Thor –tenemos que hablar. –Y ambos se miraron con entendimiento.

.

Quien sí había intentado visitar a Thor, había sido Sif. Pero Oysten se le opuso convocando más einheriar a las puertas de las habitaciones reales. Ella no iba a iniciar una reyerta por ello y dejó correr el asunto. De ahí trató de ver a Loki. Estaba enfadada por causa de Oysten así que tenía mejor disposición para pelearse con Celtigar. Sin embargo el capitán vanir no estaba en su puesto, y eso era porque su amo había salido a la ciudad a cenar con Svadilfari. Sif pensó que todos estaban locos, que vivía en una versión bizarra de Valaskialf y que ojalá un mal rayo partiera a Loki y a Thor. Ni para preocuparse por ellos. Era imposible prestarles ayuda porque la causa de sus infortunios eran ellos mismos. Volvió a sus aposentos donde se encontró con Fandral.

El espadachín llevaba una botella de vino con lo que anunciaba intenciones de ir a quedarse largo rato. Preguntó por Hogun quien había marchado a la ciudad con Bileygr. Así que sin más, Fandral descorchó el vino y se puso a contarle la historia más inverosímil posible. Una sobre brujería que seducía, sobre daño colateral en forma de compromiso matrimonial, de una pelirroja sublime casada con un energúmeno y de un veneno puesto en un regalo para Thor.

–¿Loki sabe todo esto? –Le inquirió cuando el espadachín volvía a quejarse de lo infortunada que era Threir.

–Si –recalcó Fandral. –Se lo dije en Vanaheim.

–No lo entiendo. Con todo lo que me has dicho lo más lógico hubiera sido que a su regreso acudiera raudamente a mí.

–¿A ti?

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Porque debo ser inmune a la hechicería de esa mujer! –Sif se levantó y dio de vueltas en la alcoba como fiera enjaulada. –La hubiera capturado en el acto; y él podría recuperar a Thor. ¿Por qué no le dice nada a Frigga? ¿O al mismo Thor? Yo no me lo tomaría nada bien si me ocultasen algo tan grave que concierne primordialmente a mi persona.

–Recuerda que Thor está bajo algún influjo maligno conjurado por Amora. Loki teme que se vuelva en su contra si primero no anula ese hechizo que lo tiene enfermo.

–¿Y cómo va a hacerlo? ¿Cuándo piensa actuar? Dímelo Fandral porque no creo que pueda quedarme sin hacer nada. –El rubio procuró tranquilizar a la valkiria.

–Dijo que actuará pronto. Por lo demás, no sé pues no entiendo mucho sobre seidh, pero estamos hablando de Loki. El que hace magia tan poderosa que puede concebir hijos, así que él podrá resolverlo todo. Pero debemos ser mesurados, que Amora no sospeche o podría evadirse. Créeme que seducir a todos los einheriar para azuzarlos en contra nuestra le sería muy fácil.

–Esa mujer es una serpiente, que tarde la hemos conocido, cuánto daño a causado. –Sif bebió más vino. –Hoy despedí a mi doncella. Estoy harta. Vino a contarme que Loki pretende fugarse con el elfo, que Oysten preparó el bagaje que Svadilfari ha hecho alistar su drakar.

–Eso que dicen no puede ser cierto, Loki me advirtió que estaba por oír los peores rumores acerca de él.

–¿Crees que esté manipulando la maledicencia de los cortesanos?

–No lo sé. Lo que hace no tiene sentido para mí tampoco pero por ahora confiaré en él. Vine a verte no sólo para desahogar mis penas y contarte mi traición. Igual requiero un favor.

–Pide.

–¿Puedes vigilarme? –El rubio sacó algo del bolsillo y lo apretó en la mano. –Temo volver a recaer si estoy cerca de ella, por eso te lo he contado todo. No soy confiable Sif y lo lamento porque requiero que respondas por mí. Si vieras que vuelvo a caer en el embrujo ponme bajo custodia, arréstame, amárrame pero no me permitas andar por ahí de lamebotas de esa mujer. –La valkiria se acercó a su amigo. Lo que tenía en la mano era un mechón de cabello rojizo, lo sujetaba como si fuera su único asidero.

–Lo haré Fandral. –El espadachín se lo agradeció con vehemencia. –No soy una mujer paciente, no esperaré a ver a Thor andando en cuatro patas como una bestia para intervenir. Si Loki continúa por este sendero, si no se apresura, le diré todo a Frigga y también –la valkiria miró en dirección al muro donde estaba colgada su espada –me encargaré de Amora.

.

Karnilla estaba de pie en su balcón, estaba contemplando el firmamento, había una estrella roja brillando en el cielo que la tenía como hipnotizada. Ella presentía que era un signo de infortunio, sentía desasosiego, como si una amenaza pendiera sobre sus seres amados. Quiso ver a Hagen para saber que estuviese bien, a Svadilfari para abrazarlo, incluso a Loki.

Harma y ella finalmente habían logrado trabajar juntos, compartiendo sus observaciones respecto a la salud de rey y acordando turnarse para hacer guardia cerca del soberano. Ese día le correspondía a Harma cumplir tal deber, aunque la norn estaba segura de que habría enviado a Velaryon en su lugar; el gran maestre se creía demasiado importante para pasar el rato junto a la cama de un paciente así fuera el rey de Asgard, y además, seguramente estaría avergonzado de su fracaso en la cirugía. Así que Karnilla tenía la tarde y la noche libres.

Héroïque entró en la habitación. Habían vuelto a hablarse luego de que la menor se viera comprometida con Einar; pues por fin habían logrado comprender un poco los sentimientos una de la otra. Héroïque se sintió agraviada por ser informada de último y sin poder intercambiar ni una frase con su prometido. Karnilla pensó que después de todo Héroïque no se iba a casar por romance y que bien haría en aceptar a su novio el cual no estaba tan mal. Igual habían encontrado que las dos detestaban a Lara con vehemencia y cuando no tenían nada más que decirse, se quejaban de ella.

–No vas a creer lo que acabo de escuchar –dijo la menor. –Dicen que mientras Thor se revuelca en agonía, Loki está cenando con su amante.

–¿Cuál amante?

–Svadilfari.

–Eso es mentira. Ellos dos no son amantes –Svadilfari se lo habría dicho a la bruja norn.

–Pues están en ese sitio al que les gustaba ir a los tres. Quizás no te invitaron porque como detestas a Loki… Seguro no quiere que lo afees en la víspera de su partida.

–¿Cuál partida? –Karnilla se interesó en el tema.

–Se fugarán juntos, toda la corte lo sabe. –La bruja parecía renuente a creer aquellos cuentos. –O al menos van a intentarlo, yo no creo que Thor se quede de brazos cruzados, seguro hará que los tres guerreros lo detengan o algo así. –La mayor seguía con cara de incredulidad.

–Los aesir exageran –dijo Karnilla. –Han hecho tremendo lío de un asunto de pareja. Aunque sean reyes, si uno y otro quieren echarse un amante encima, no deberían tomárselo tan a la tremenda. Pero supongo que hay más intereses de por medio. –Héroïque la miró y dijo algo que decía rara vez:

–Tienes razón. –Su prima se acicaló un poco el cabello. –Cenaré con Threir, está muy nerviosa, dice que Fandral la evita, teme que haya vuelto a sus andadas de mujeriego –le informó. No había fiestas en la corte pues el rey estaba enfermo, pero la menor seguía frecuentando a sus amistades.

Héroïque se marchó. Karnilla iba a volver a su balcón cuando su doncella entró para anunciar que uno de los guardias vanir de Loki quería hablar con ella. Dio su permiso y la doncella lo hizo pasar. Se quedaron solos y él le pegó un buen susto a Karnilla pues de pronto trazó un círculo amplio con su mano levantando una barrera mágica en torno a ellos. La norn prendió sus manos en llamas pero entonces el aspecto del vanir cambió, revelando a Loki bajo su magia de cambia–formas.

–¡Te haz vuelto loco! Mira que acercarte así a mí. Por poco y te lanzo una maldición.

–Saludos mi amiga, es un placer ver que mantienes la guardia alta aun en tu propia habitación. –Ella lo taladró con sus ojos negros.

–¿No se supone que estás cenando con Svadilfari?

–Que rápido corren los rumores en esta corte. Mi presencia donde se supone que no estoy te alentará a no creer lo que escuchas.

–En dominios del dios del engaño nada es lo que parece. No me gusta parlamentar con quien di por muerto. –Ella no se lo iba a poner fácil.

–Que dura eres conmigo, no pretendía causarte ningún mal.

–La guardia vanir que posees, que te llama Lord y te obedece; es una demostración de lo egoísta que eres. Márchate antes de que te convierta en un batracio. –Él no se amedrentó.

–Estoy por demostrarte que no soy desleal e incapaz de ver por alguien que no sea yo mismo. –Ella puso una expresión que exudaba escepticismo. –Creo que he descubierto la causa de la enfermedad de Thor. Aquí está –le dijo sacando una botella de entre su ropa. –Le suministraron esta poción, sin embargo como sabes, mi sapiencia en esa rama particular de la magia es poca, si quisieras analizarla sabrías porqué Thor no se recupera y su corazón falla.

–¿Sabías esto y aun así dejaste que Harma le hiciera cirugía?

–No tenía certezas –se justificó Loki. Ella no le creyó pero tomó la botella que él le tendía.

–¿Quién se la administró? –Tal como Loki esperaba, la norn puso manos a la obra.

–No lo sé, cuando sepa lo que es me formaré una idea. –Ella no iba a creer en las palabras de Loki pero le interesaba ayudar a Thor.

Vertió el contenido de la botella en la palma de su mano, pero este no escurrió hacia el suelo sino que se quedó flotando en el aire. La norn encendió su mano.

–Anota lo que contiene –le mandó a Loki indicándole con la mano libre su pequeño libro de anotaciones. El ojiverde lo tomó junto con una pluma. –Vino –fue lo primero que ella dijo y una parte del brebaje se disolvió. –Cúrcuma, savia de hroptatýr, esencia de valeriana –fue enunciando conforme volatizaba cada ingrediente. –Galium verum –hizo una pausa. –No mentiste cuando aseguraste que sólo le diste belladona.

–Empiezo a notar que me crees un mentiroso incurable. ¿Qué te ha dado la certeza? ¿Este galium verum?

–Sí, pues no debe mezclarse con belladona, juntos se vuelven un poderoso veneno.

–Yo no sabía que Thor había tomado algo previamente.

–Te creo –dijo Karnilla y su actitud hosca se relajó al menos en parte. Continuó con su labor, enumerando media docena más de componentes hasta el último de ellos. –Polvo de piedra sërke. –Eso le dijo mucho sobre la identidad del pocionista pero no lo comentó en voz alta. –Es "despierta–sombra". –Su mano se apagó y ella se sentó. Miró a Loki azorada. –Pensé que los norn éramos capaces de todo pero en definitiva los aesir puede que sean mucho más peligrosos. Cosas terribles han ocurrido bajo los efectos de la poción "despierta–sombra", familias enteras se han matado entre sí, parejas han sido infieles, madres han asfixiado a sus bebés y los más entrañables amigos se han traicionado. Esta poción desata los instintos más fundamentales de quien la bebe, lo vuelve más propenso a la ira y también le impide sentir culpa por lo que hace. Todos sus deseos más oscuros se ven desatados y alentados a ser satisfechos.

Loki lo meditó un poco.

–Eso calzaría con su comportamiento reciente. Los desplantes contra los concejales, su cinismo y descaro, sus ansias de paternidad implacables, la forma en que resolvió la ciudadanía de los alfh y también su lujuria que parecía insaciable, la forma en que me… –Loki se turbó y calló aquellos detalles ya que eran demasiado privados.

–Pero esto no explica su enfermedad –le habló Karnilla. –La poción "despierta–sombra" no rompe el corazón.

–Quizás continúan embrujándolo.

–No, Harma analizó su sangre, y los dos lo monitoreamos sistemáticamente. A menos qué… la poción lleva como ingrediente la sangre de un niño, la cual le añadieron mediante la piedra sërke. Sólo hay dos niños en palacio, si los hubiera usado a ellos...

–Hërin tenía una herida en la mano, un rasguño que se hizo precisamente con una piedra –le contó Loki. A Karnilla se le iluminó la mirada pues por fin había resuelto el misterio.

–¡Está maldito! –dijo la norn y soltó una risa digna de una bruja. –Hërin lo maldijo.

–¿Hërin?

–Has oído decir que "matar a la sangre de tu sangre te deja maldito" –Loki asintió. –Pues devorar a la sangre de tu sangre igual lo hace. Quien le haya dado esto, le dio a beber la sangre de Hërin tomada por la fuerza, ¿te das cuenta de lo abominable que es eso? –Loki no dijo nada pero en su mirada Karnilla leyó una maldición contra el autor de aquella obra.

–¿Cómo vas a sanarlo? –Preguntó el ojiverde seguro de que Karnilla podría.

–Hay una poción, "redención líquida", muy complicada –dijo la bruja yendo a sus estanterías y empezando a sacar los ingredientes. –Tarda unas seis horas en cocerse y necesitaré que me traigas sangre de tu hijo pero tiene que dártela por su voluntad y tiene que saber que es para Thor. –La norn le tendió una piedra a Loki. –Ponla en esta piedra sërke. Y también necesitará un conjuro pero se trata de algo muy sencillo, te escribiré el laitale.

–Conseguiré la sangre de Hërin de inmediato. Iba a ponerlo a dormir en breve, a últimas fechas me espera para que lo haga, por muy tarde que sea.

–Loki, ¿cómo supiste que estaba embrujado?

–Como uno sabe siempre cosas en esta corte. Alguien habló.

–Se pondrá bien. Sé que ha pasado mucho entre ustedes pero todo irá a mejor. –El ojiverde se limitó a asentir. Se miraron durante un incómodo momento. –¿Me pedirás perdón alguna vez? –

–No soy propenso a las disculpas sobre todo cuando no me siento arrepentido.

–Ese es el asqueroso hijo de dísir que yo conozco, por un momento casi me engañas con tu careta de preocupado enamorado.

–Yo no…

–Vete, debo trabajar.

–Gracias –le dijo antes de partir cambiando su aspecto nuevamente.

.

Loki no volvió, en cambio le envió la piedra con la sangre de Hërin mediante Ari, a quien Karnilla le dio un sencillo laitale que era una petición de perdón. La bruja estuvo trabajando toda la noche en la "redención–líquida". Mientras lo hacía no dejaba de reflexionar muchas cosas. Sospechaba más que nunca que la autora del embrujo era Amora y se preguntaba si la rubia en persona habría fabricado la "despierta–sombra" o si se la habría comprado a algún hechicero. Ya había contado sus piedras sërke y corroborado que faltaban. Amora se había hecho muy su amiga y entraba con regularidad en sus aposentos, más aún, la norn la dejaba sin ninguna vigilancia en torno a un montón de ingredientes. En cuanto tuviera más tiempo levantaría inventario para verificar si había algo más perdido. Se sentía traicionada nuevamente y estaba triste por ello. Amora en verdad era de su agrado y aunque una parte de ella quería creer que la rubia no había hechizado a Thor, era claro quien se beneficiaría más de tener al rey en tal estado.

Era plena madrugada cuando la poción estuvo lista, brillaba con un tono azul claro. A la norn le sobraba tiempo para echar una siesta breve. Pensaba darle la "redención–líquida" a Thor cuando iniciara su turno de guardia en unas pocas horas. Acababa de tumbarse en la cama cuando su doncella la despertó.

–¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió la norn algo molesta.

–Fafnir la busca –se levantó en el acto pensando que se trataría de algo relacionado con Thor. Encontró a Héroïque aguardando en ropa de dormir en su pequeño recibidor. El secretario se veía que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche pero estaba lleno de una energía nerviosa.

–Su alteza –le dijo a Karnilla, la norn arqueó una ceja, los aesir a menudo pasaban por alto su título real. –Princesa Héroïque. –Se inclinó ante ambas y luego sacó un pergamino enrollado con cuidado, el cual abrió sobre la mesa. –Lamento importunarlas a estas horas pero me han encomendado un asunto que no puede esperar. Vengo a solicitarles con vehemencia que firmen este documento. –Karnilla vio un montón de nombres asentados en el pliego, leyó el nombre de Harik, de Eredlindon y de muchos otros. Era claro que Fafnir llevaba toda la noche trabajando en recabar firmas. Se fijó en el contenido. Aquello era una exhortación para el rey en la que le pedían que juzgase a Loki por infidelidad…

"Debe, conforme a las leyes que salvaguardamos, ser mostrado desnudo por la ciudad para que presencien la vileza de su carne. El juicio deberá ser público para que el pueblo y los nobles sepan de las inmorales acciones cometidas y no tengan ninguna duda en sus corazones de que tal ser no merece clemencia de ninguna índole. Y el castigo debe ser presenciado por el pueblo, para que se sepa que el crimen es castigado más severamente en el consorte del rey que en la mujer del siervo. Deberá ser decapitado pero no sin antes presenciar la muerte por evisceración de su amante".

Karnilla sintió náuseas.

–Al apoyar la justicia también apoyarían a Lady Amora –habló Fafnir. Héroïque dudó. Amora era su amiga y sin duda querría estar de su parte pero toda la situación era algo risible para las norn.

–No firmaré –dijo con resolución Karnilla. –Esto es una tontería. Venimos de un reino donde estas situaciones no se solucionan así. –La menor asintió.

–Loki y Amora tendrían que pelear para morir o matar a su rival. Nadie replicaría nada y al vencedor se le tendría en alta estima –confirmó Héroïque.

–Mis señoras, se los imploro.

–Implora lo que quieras –la bruja le quitó la pluma de la mano a su prima. –Vuelve a la cama. –Le dijo a la menor y luego amedrentó a Fafnir. –De cualquier modo no nos necesitan, ya tienes suficientes firmas aquí. –El secretario se mostró bastante decepcionado pero bastó una mirada gélida de parte de la reina norn para que se despidiese con una reverencia.

.

La figura femenina se materializó de la nada. Surgió en el aire de la alcoba como un espejismo. Todos los efectos personales en la habitación habían sido guardados, las estanterías estaban vacías, la cama hecha, la chimenea apagado, parecía que ahí no vivía nadie. Caminó y se paró junto a Loki, quien estaba en su balcón contemplando la ciudad. En la mano tenía un brazalete cuyo burdo aspecto delataba que era una baratija, una imitación malhecha de una joya auténtica.

–La proyección astral –dijo el hechicero descubriéndola de repente a su lado.

–Saludos mi amigo. La "redención–líquida" está lista. Debemos dársela a Thor cuanto antes, pero antes de que envíes por ella, pensé que debías saber algo que es sólo para tus oídos. Fafnir acaba de estar en mis habitaciones solicitándonos a Héroïque y a mí que firmemos una petición de juzgarte y ejecutarte junto con Svadilfari.

–Viniste a advertirme –dijo Loki y hasta pareció que se enternecía por ese gesto de lealtad.

–Sí. Por mucho que me hayas enfadado no deseo ni que te paseen desnudo por Asgard, ni que evisceren a Svadilfari. Debes ocultarte, Thor aun te quiere, yo romperé la maldición y le explicaré todo lo que ha acontecido –le dijo la norn y Loki apretó la baratija que sostenía en la mano. –Me preocupa lo que puedan hacerles a Svadilfari y a ti mientras él convalece.

–Tienes razón. Debo ocultarme –dijo Loki. –Hay un sitio que sin duda será seguro para mí pero no podría llevar conmigo a Svadilfari. Si quisieras disculparme por nuestras desavenencias previas y ayudarme, se me ocurre una manera.

–Cómo siempre eres un aprovechado. Creo que si lograsen juzgarte y condenarte; estando en pleno patíbulo despojado de todo poder y magia, teniendo contigo sólo saliva te las apañarías para escupirle en la cara a Erwel y a Amora.

–Y como soy una serpiente se morirían envenenados –Loki sonrió.

–Quiero una disculpa en forma, pero en lo que te la piensas dime que tienes en mente.

.

El sol había salido hacía varias horas, Tulk se había dirigido al sitio donde estaban construyendo el invernadero para Karnilla pero Svadilfari se rezagó aduciendo asuntos impostergables, al final él era el que mandaba. Su viejo ingeniero se había despedido mirándolo con una súplica en los ojos.

Svadilfari se quitó el anillo de Malekith y lo dejó dentro de un sobre cuyo destinatario era su madre, Bjarni. Igual le dejó sus ahorros en otro sobre a Tulk. Se vistió y se dispuso a partir. Había hecho alistar un pequeño drakar para su intento de huida. Le imploró a Skuld que no reparasen en él, a Isil que lo protegiera a él y a Berthandi que protegiera a los suyos.

Cerró la puerta con discreción. Había quedado de verse con Loki cuanto cayera el sol pero lo mejor era alejarse desde ese momento de los suyos, no deseaba atraer a los einheriar a ellos.

–¿A dónde te piensas que vas? –Dijo una voz autoritaria. Se topó con Nulka. El mercenario estaba completamente recuperado cortesía de Karnilla. Quizás debieron dejarlo convalecer más tiempo pues no tenía intenciones de volver al espacio y además lo primero que había hecho al ponerse de pie había sido empezar a entrenar a los elfos oscuros en las artes del combate. Svadilfari se lo prohibió, no necesitaban ese tipo de problemas, aunque había varios de los suyos que se sentían más tranquilos por el hecho de contar con un formidable guerrero con ellos.

–Tengo un asunto personal que atender.

–¿Tu fuga con el consorte real? –Los rumores de palacio alcanzaban fácilmente la ciudad y los elfos oscuros igual tenían oídos. Nulka meneó la cabeza como censurándolo. –Voy contigo, necesitarás quien te cuide las espaldas en lo que huyes aunque no creo que puedas llegar muy lejos; a menos que sepas algo que yo no y el dios del trueno haya decidido regalarte a su jötun.

–Gracias por la oferta, pero si estás dispuesto a poner tu espada a mi servicio preferiría que cuidases de mi madre, de Tulk, de Aryante y de todos los demás. Temo que haya represalias en su contra.

–Eres un idiota, mira que arriesgarte así por nada.

–Yo tengo mis razones.

–Van a perseguirte.

–Lo sé.

.

Karnilla se dirigió a la alcoba del rey, en las manos llevaba una caja con los ungüentos y pociones con los que trataba a su paciente. Su turno de guardia comenzaba. Oysten estaba en la puerta, acompañado de cuatro einheriar. Desde el día en que Loki entró a la alcoba, Embla no vigilaba más. El mayordomo le hizo una reverencia a la reina norn y le permitió pasar, era después de todo la sanadora del dios del trueno y amiga de Lady Amora. Encontró a la beldad aesir dentro acompañando al rey.

La imagen de ambos era irreal. Amora estaba sentada en la orilla del lecho y Thor estaba recargado de la cabecera, pareciera que la rubia tenía acorralado al dios del trueno para que no huyera, pues su cuerpo se inclinaba sobre éste. La distancia que los separaba era corta pero parecía un abismo. Ninguno de los dos pareció reparar en su presencia, estaban inmersos en su plática y Karnilla optó por no llamar su atención.

–Estoy segura de que pronto verás las cosas de manera diferente. Mañana hablaremos y tú habrás reconsiderado tu petición de que me marche de palacio y te disculparé por lo que me has dicho hoy.

Amora parecía haber llorado, y lucía tanto triste como enojada a la vez. Se levantó bruscamente de su lugar y salió de la habitación con un revuelo de faldas, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a la bruja norn. Thor estaba mirando por dónde se había marchado y luego reparó en Karnilla, no pareció afectado porque hubiera presenciado el final de su plática, estaba acostumbrado a que invadieran su privacidad.

–¿Le pediste que se marchara de palacio? –Preguntó la bruja norn acercándose. Empezó a sacar de su estuche, cremas y pociones ya preparadas.

–Entre otras cosas –respondió Thor –y me dijo que no. Está segura de que voy a cambiar de opinión. Igual me narró que Loki intentará marcharse de Asgard acompañado de Svadilfari. Dice que por eso volvió a la ciudad, por él, que es su amante y que toda la corte sabe de sus planes. Que los han visto y oído. Que Oysten le ha preparado las maletas, ¿tú has escuchado de esto?

–Algo he escuchado, pero pienso que son parte de los rumores exagerados de los aesir –dijo Karnilla con tranquilidad. –He aprendido que en la corte nada es lo que parece.

Le pasó la pócima verde que tanto gustaba a Thor. Ya le había explicado que servía para regenerarle el hígado, que era importante que la bebiera porque estaba ingiriendo muchos brebajes, tanto suyos como de Harma. El rey la tomó lentamente, apretando el vaso y silencioso.

–¿Creíste lo que te dijo? –Fue el turno de preguntar de Karnilla.

–Siempre he sentido celos del elfo oscuro, así que no me hace gracia oír de nuevo estos rumores; y también pienso que Amora me lo ha dicho para que riña con Loki. Supe que ayer mi consorte no estuvo en palacio, y ella me dijo que estuvo cenando con Svadilfari, y… no sé qué pensar.

–¿No te fías ni de lo que te dice Heimdall?

–Heimdall no se entromete en la vida de palacio. No me va diciendo qué rumores son ciertos y cuáles no.

–Pensé que jamás vería mellada tu confianza en la gente. –Thor le pasó el vaso vacío.

–Supongo que esta es una de las lecciones que mi padre quería que aprendiera al ser rey, en no fiarme. Como dijiste, en la corte nada es lo que parece.

Les fue llevado el desayuno, Thor no tenía apetito pero se obligó a comer; y después se quedó dormido. El día se fue lentamente con la presencia constante de Karnilla que parecía preocupada. Comió con sus hijos quienes con su inagotable energía lo hicieron sentir mejor. Thor quería pensar que no se daban cuenta de lo enfermo que estaba pero notó que lo trataban diferente. Nari lo abrazó y apapachó largamente y Hërin no le pidió que lo persiguiera, e igual le daba abrazos efusivos sin aparente razón entre juego y juego. Se preguntó que tanto les contaría la gente que los rodeaba. Su reciente mal, le había abierto los ojos, no controlaba la vida de palacio ni a su propia corte. Loki tenía razón cuando le reprochaba que no era capaz de cuidar a nadie. Los niños le entregaron unos dibujos que le habían hecho. Y finalmente lo dejaron con su cuidadora.

.

La tarde estaba bien avanzada cuando Oysten le pidió una audiencia en nombre de Erwel, quien aseguraba que debía verlo urgentemente. Thor accedió. Su regente entró con un pliego enrollado, lo sostenía con cierta solemnidad. Se aproximó bastante al lecho de su rey.

–Majestad –le hizo una reverencia. –He estado examinando ciertos asuntos fundamentales que le atañen, son sobre el consorte real. He comprobado los rumores que recorren el palacio: Loki planea evadirse esta noche con su amante, Svadilfari, el elfo oscuro. Puedo comprobar que ha cometido traición, existen testigos que están indignados con el proceder del consorte real. Aquí tengo un pliego de peticiones firmado por varios nobles ases, que le ruegan que lo lleve a juicio por infidelidad y traición, y también la declaración firmada de varios testigos que han presenciado las faltas de nuestra majestad.

Se los pasó a Thor que le lanzó una mirada gélida pero igual desenrolló el dichoso pliego para examinarlo.

–¿E hiciste todo esto sin importarte acarrear mi ira?

–Sabía que le iba a causar un malestar pero la situación se ha salido de control. Nuestro consorte no ha sido precisamente discreto en su amorío con el elfo oscuro. Yo sólo he actuado conforme a las normas ases, la ley es ineludible. No soy yo, mi rey, sino las acciones de Loki lo que ha empujado a los ases a clamar porque sea juzgado.

–Ellos dos no son amantes –negó Thor.

–Si es así, estoy seguro de que su majestad Loki probará su inocencia, pues siempre ha sido tan hábil en sus discursos, pero no puede impedir que se le examine, pues la ley y en este caso a su pueblo le interesa conocer el sentido de estas acusaciones. –Los ojos de Thor corrían rápidamente por aquel pliego. Se puso de pie y su rostro se encendió con furia.

–Aquí dice que vas a apresarlo, desnudarlo y pasearlo por la ciudad. Erwel te prohíbo hacer semejante cosa, ¡no puedes arrestarlo! –Thor jadeó, interrumpiéndose por un segundo –te destituyo como mi regente, esto no lo harás con mi beneplácito. –El aliento se le cortó y tuvo que sentarse, parecía más un anciano decrépito doblegado por el peso de los años, que el formidable guerrero de antaño. Recuperó aliento para gritarle –¡Maldita sea Erwel, te juro que si me desobedeces te vas a arrepentir!

Se llevó una mano al pecho y se derrumbó sobre la cama, eso le había requerido toda su fuerza. No se desmayó pero estaba luchando por recobrarse.

Erwel hizo una reverencia como dando por hecho sus palabras y dejó la habitación pero Thor tuvo la certeza de que no le iba a hacer caso. El rey respiró profundamente intentando no dejarse arrastrar por aquel ataque. Cada vez que se enfurecía, su ira se transformaba rápidamente en dolor. En vez de aplicar su seidh sobre él y tranquilizarlo, Karnilla le acercó una pócima azul, una que no le había dado con anterioridad. Thor la probó, sabía horrible.

Se aletargó pero al menos no perdió el conocimiento. Aquel brebaje de tono azul y sabor detestable lo calmó poco a poco.

–No va a acatar mis órdenes. Sabía que no se agradaban pero nunca pensé que lo odiara tanto, pensé que era como el aborrecimiento que yo provoco en Ragnheidur.

–¿En verdad no lo notaste? –dijo Karnilla irónicamente.

–¿Era tan obvio para todos menos para mí?

–Un rey debería saber ver –le dijo Karnilla. Lo instó a beber más de esa poción nueva.

–¿Qué es esto? –Le preguntó Thor.

–Es algo con lo que quiero probar, creo que dará un buen resultado. –Thor no le preguntó por ingredientes ni nada más. –Bebe –le ordenó. El dios del trueno así lo hizo.

Alcanzó la petición de juicio y la leyó con calma. Fijándose en cada uno de los nombres de quienes le exigían aquel juicio, algunos eran bastante predecibles, como ciertos líderes gremiales, pero había otros que sorprendieron a Thor. La habían firmado cincuenta y dos miembros de su corte. La encabezaban Erwel y Faida, sus concejales; seguían las damas y nobles, Amora, Threir, Lara, Harik, el lord guardián de Gladsheim, el jefe de puertos y varios miembros de la academia de maestres. Seguía con los embajadores Eredlindon y Kolbyr; y después había miembros del ejército, estaba el capitán de los hired Wybjorn y varios de sus soldados, algunos ulfhednar, berserkir y muchos einheriar. Ninguna skjaldmö. Y aquello terminaba con las firmas de Fafnir, Fuya, Embla y Oysten.

Thor se dio cuenta de que no podría negarse a enjuiciar a Loki.

El segundo pliego era la declaración de los siervos, los pajes de la librea de la reina, mensajeros, caballerizos y otros más, hablaban de Svadilfari colándose en la habitación de Loki, en su despacho o en su biblioteca, donde eran encubiertos por Ari y Benfred. Revelaban que se habían desecho de ropa de Loki desgarrada y de sábanas manchadas, decían que los habían visto tomarse de la mano, que le habían llevado regalos al elfo, vislumbrado atisbos de besos furtivos; y por último Oysten juraba que los había escuchado planificar su escape y sellarlo con un beso. Aquello era perturbador. Llevaba aún más firmas que la primera petición. Setenta y cuatro siervos habían observado todo eso pero no habían hablado antes pues resultaba que Loki los había amenazado de muerte.

Thor envió a por su madre mediante Karnilla pues no podía sencillamente pedirle a Oysten, quien transmitía sus órdenes, que la buscase o que le dijera donde estaba Loki. No podía fiarse de él.

Su madre demoró bastante en acudir. El sol ya se había puesto cuando finalmente entró. Frigga llevaba el semblante preocupado. Thor le mostró el pliego que el de Harokim le llevó.

–Tienes que buscar a Loki. Erwel quiere arrestarle por… –Empezó a explicarle pero su madre no pareció asombrada por las noticias que le daba. –¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué está sucediendo? No me mientas, por favor, cuéntame.

Frigga le devolvió el pliego. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama, y lo miró con cierto dolor.

–Lo lamento mucho hijo. No sabía nada hasta que Sköll averiguó todo por mí, de lo contrario habría hecho algo para impedirle a Loki llevar a cabo tan absurdo plan. Hace dos horas salió un grupo de einheriar con orden de aprensión en contra de Loki y Svadilfari. Los hallaron a punto de subir en un drakar, sin embargo el puerto había sido cerrado previamente por orden del regente. Lo más sensato habría sido desistir pero ellos no lo hicieron. Svadilfari encaró a los einheriar de frente en medio del puerto usando su seidh. Loki no luchó, él intentó soltar amarras. Alguien dio orden de hundir el drakar y así se hizo, le hicieron un gran agujero por donde empezó a filtrar agua. Loki se vio obligado a abandonar su nave. Para ese momento los sobrepasaban en número por cien a uno. Los rodearon e hirieron al elfo, quien logró apartar a los einheriar lo suficiente para permitirle a Loki arrojarse al mar. Svadilfari ya se encuentra resignadamente en las mazmorras, se dejó conducir sin luchar después de proteger a Loki. En cuanto a mi hijo, aún no lo encuentran. Nadie les prestó ayuda y él ya no cuenta con apoyo en palacio fuera de mí y de Hagbard, no tengo idea de a dónde pudo haber ido –Frigga le apretó la mano. –Thor, amado hijo, no sabes cuánto le imploro a las nornas que te permitan levantarte de nuevo. No es la familia real la que comanda a los einheriar. Hay guardias custodiando las habitaciones de Hërin y Nari, estaba con ellos para que no se asustaran e inclusive aquí afuera hay einheriar, como si Surtur fuera a entrar a tus alcobas.

Lo miró aprehensivamente.

Thor caviló lo dicho, no estaban protegiéndolos sino vigilándolos. Por un lado que sus hijos no desaparecieran, y por otro que él no hiciera nada. Erwel había permitido a Loki intentar escapar para apresarlo por todo lo alto y lejos de Valaskialf. Thor había destituido a Erwel como su regente pero ya era demasiado tarde. Pensó en Loki y en Svadilfari listos para partir, aquello que se había negado a creer resultaba ser cierto. ¿Es qué no le dejo otra opción a Loki? Sintió una mano invisible estrujándole el corazón con saña.

–Búscalo –le dijo a Frigga y le señaló a Hugin para que lo tomara. –Usa los dones de Heimdall y convoca a los tres guerreros para que te apoyen con sus hombres. –No tuvo que decir más para que ella entendiera.

–Así lo haré. –No sé quedó más tiempo con él.

Thor se quedó inmóvil en su lecho por un instante. Karnilla ya estaba tendiéndole de nuevo la pócima que había dejado a medias para que se la terminara pero el rey no le hizo caso. Apartó las sábanas que lo cubrían y se puso en pie sosteniéndose de los muebles, se sintió débil pero ni eso lo disuadió de dirigirse hacia las alcobas privadas de Loki. Llegó a ellas a través de las estancias comunes y abrió la puerta. Escuchó que Karnilla llegaba detrás de él pero no intentó detenerlo ni devolverlo a su lecho.

La habitación estaba en penumbra. Vacía, fría y pulcra. No había los usuales libros que Loki leía antes de dormirse sobre la cómoda. Los muebles habían sido limpiados por los sirvientes, no halló nada fuera de lugar y sin embargo tampoco pudiera decir que ahí se sintiera que alguien vivía. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Loki no estaba sobre su butacón leyendo, y no levantó la vista para lanzarle una mirada que indicaba lo mucho que lo fastidiaba que lo interrumpiera. La ausencia cruda de Loki golpeó a Thor. Sintió que algo se le rompió por dentro.

Tosió de pronto, y escupió sangre. El corazón empezó a martillarle contra la cicatriz del pecho, como si hubiera enloquecido. No supo en qué momento cayó de rodillas. La vista se le cegó y los oídos le zumbaron. Tosió de nuevo y la boca se le llenó de sabor ferroso. Karnilla se hincó a su lado, lo envolvió con sus brazos y con su seidh. Su cuerpo quedó embutido en dolor. Sólo vio oscuridad detrás de sus parpados, llegó rápida e insidiosa, a sus oídos y a sus ojos. Se sintió envenenado.

Tuvo un atisbo de la bruja norn con semblante angustiado y Thor pensó que seguro esta vez sí estaba mal, porque ella jamás parecía excesivamente preocupada. Sintió las manos de su sanadora corriendo por su espalda, sobre las vendas y su magia llenándolo de calidez, disuadiéndolo de romperse. Apretó los ojos impidiéndose llorar. Jadeó, se ahogó.

.

Soñó que estaba en los jardines privados de palacio. Estaba sentado contra un árbol, entre sus piernas estaba acomodado Loki, al cual sujetaba por la cintura, apoyándole la barbilla en el hombro; su esposo tenía un libro entre las manos. Leía un cuento para sus hijos con su voz suave y llena de matices que Thor adoraba. Hërin y Nari estaban sentados frente a él escuchándolo con atención, pero había otro niño cerca de ellos, parte de su familia, era Magni.

Se sintió mareado cuando recobró la consciencia. Estaba en su lecho, giró el rostro y encontró a Karnilla leyendo detenidamente el pliego que Erwel le había llevado. Le extrañó no verla haciendo anotaciones en su diario. La contempló por varios segundos pues ella no se dio cuenta de que había despertado. Thor pensó irónicamente, que ahí yacía el rey de Asgard, protector de los nueve, señor de Jötunheim, Midgard, Alfheim y Nornheim. El dios del trueno, luz de los nueve. Un hombre podía alcanzar muchos honores pero no eran nada, cuando se apoderaba de él la debilidad del cuerpo.

Sabía que debía ponerse en pie pero se sintió muy débil como para ordenarle a su cuerpo que se moviera de una buena vez. Se giró en el lecho con dificultad, dándole la espalda a su cuidadora. Thor la escuchó enredando de nuevo el pergamino pero él apretó los ojos, notó por fin, el vestigio de las lágrimas que creyó haber suprimido.

Debió de haberse quedado dormido nuevamente, pues escuchó la voz de Loki llamándolo.

–Despierta –le pedía. Y así lo hizo.

Karnilla lo miraba verdaderamente preocupada. Lo ayudó a enderezarse, para que dejara caer su peso sobre la cabecera de la cama.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó ella.

–Como si… como si me hubieran atado a Tanngrisner y a Tanngrijos, y éstos me arrastraran por las calles mal pavimentadas de Harik. –Lo que dijo hizo sonreír a la bruja norn.

–Bebe más –le dijo acercándole de nuevo la poción azul, pero Thor negó.

–La voy a vomitar.

–No, no lo harás –le aseguró la norn tendiéndole el vaso, ayudándole a tomar unos tragos. –Termínala –le insistió hasta que él así lo hizo. –¿Estás preocupado por Loki?

–Sí. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que me desmayé? –Karnilla le dijo que tres horas. –Nadie ha traído noticias? –Karnilla negó –tal vez eso sea bueno. Loki es hábil escondiéndose, no lo encontraran si no quiere.

–¿Y si Frigga no lo encuentra tampoco?

Thor se quedó callado, no quería pensar en esa opción.

–Me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida de no haber hablado con él cuando pude. Este tiempo le he tenido miedo a su reacción pero también temía lo que podría hacer con él.

–Te refieres a ¿condenarlo a muerte por infidelidad?

–No, ni remotamente. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Karnilla? –Le preguntó. Ella negó enfáticamente. –A veces el amor se transforma en obsesión, la mía es la de considerar que Loki es mío. Y sólo mío. Quisiera poseerlo en todos los sentidos, encerrarlo en una torre, vigilada por cientos de guerreros y hechiceros que no le permitieran salir, con una única puerta, que se abriera a una única persona. A mí. Nadie podría contemplarlo ni tocarlo, sólo yo. –Thor notó la forma en que Karnilla lo miraba –¿te ha asustado lo que tengo dentro? Creo que Loki fue capaz de ver esta oscuridad dentro de mí.

–¿No temes a la que Loki tenga dentro?

–Ya la vi y no le tengo miedo. Sólo temo a su abandono. –El dios del trueno no consideró que necesitara ahondar más en aquel tema. –Pero ahora que se ha ido… –se quedó callado de pronto.

Pensó en lo que su madre le había contado. De Loki lanzándose al agua para burlar a los einheriar. Se lo podía imaginar cayendo al mar, abrazando las frías aguas del puerto para hundirse en ellas. Recordó algo en ese momento, la voz de Loki le vino a la mente con claridad narrándole un fragmento de una aventura suya con el elfo oscuro, cuando un jötun llamado Riodhr lo hizo caer en agua helada.

"Svadilfari se agarró de mí y caímos, los tres. No sé nadar Thor. Svadilfari nos frenó dentro del agua".

¡Loki no sabía nadar y Svadilfari estaba al tanto de ello! ¿Qué más dijo su madre? Que el elfo oscuro lo ayudó en ello y luego se dejó conducir resignadamente a las mazmorras. Thor no dudaba del afecto que el elfo le tenía a su consorte, como no dudaba qué no se quedaría tranquilo mientras lo miraba ahogarse. Además su dios del engaño se evadió, es decir que los einheriar aseguraban que escapó, no que tuvo un accidente.

–¿Qué decías? –Le preguntó Karnilla. Thor la miró detenidamente, sintió que una certeza empezaba a formarse en su cabeza. ¿Por qué ella no parecía preocupada por su amigo elfo oscuro? Podría ser que Erwel lo estuvieran torturando en las mazmorras, intentando que confesara la infidelidad, y ella no había hecho seña alguna de reconocimiento. Aún más, no había usado su seidh sobre él para quitarle las penas, se había limitado a hacerle compañía durante esas horas.

–Me está escociendo la piel, se me ha pasado el efecto de tu pócima contra el dolor ¿no traes la plasta para cerrarme las cicatrices? Quisiera ponerme en pie de nuevo –le pidió. Excepto que Thor no bebía ninguna pócima para el dolor, Karnilla se la había quitado porque decía que con el ungüento bastaba.

La vio buscar entre las pequeñas botellas que llevaba hasta que halló una de color rosáceo. Thor se quitó la camisa y le pidió que le ayudara a apartarse las vendas del torso. La herida de su operación quedo descubierta, Harma le había dado puntadas cuidadosas pero la cicatriz aún estaba fresca y rojiza. Surcaba su pecho verticalmente, desde debajo del esternón hasta la altura de sus clavículas. Se quedó recostado en la cama, quieto, esperando que ella lo hiciera. Karnilla tardó un instante en reaccionar y luego frotó suavemente su piel. Más que curarlo parecía que lo acariciaba.

–Te has estado rascando –lo riñó fijándose en las zonas más rojas.

–Es imposible no hacerlo. –Thor la miraba fijamente. Ella pasó de la cicatriz de la operación, a la del dispositivo que Harma removió, el que estuvo cerca de su hombro izquierdo. –¿Y la poción?

Ella volvió a rebuscar entre sus cosas hasta que encontró una botella de aspecto negruzco. Thor no aguardó un instante en tender la mano y ella se lo entregó, no sin un gesto de preocupación. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron, Thor no podría describir lo que vio en los de Karnilla pero lo reconoció. La haló de un brazo, tomándola desprevenida y la besó. Una caricia que duró apenas unos segundos, en cuanto la soltó, vio que la sorpresa de Karnilla se transformaba rápidamente en indignación.

–Tú eres Loki. –El rostro de la bruja intentó mantenerse ecuánime. –Karnilla jamás me pone emplastos ella misma y ya no me da pócimas para el dolor. Te vi leyendo el pliego que Erwel me trajo y definitivamente eres el peor cuidador que he tenido, hasta Harma me ha atendido mejor –Thor aguardó a que le dijera algo pero no lo hizo, ni tampoco refutó sus palabras, se quedó en silencio. Así pues tendría que rematarlo. –Loki no sabe nadar y Svadilfari lo sabe. Karnilla si debe saber, es ella la que estaba con él. –Su acompañante apretó los ojos con resignación y entonces cambió de forma dejando aparecer su verdadero ser. Ojos verdes, cabello negrísimo, rasgos afilados y piel clara. Le dieron ganas de volverlo a besar pero también de pegarle.

–Saludos Thor.

–Estás aquí –dijo Thor, no podía evitar sentirse a un tiempo feliz de que no hubiera huido pero a la vez enfureció en su contra. –¡Bastardo hijo de troll! –el dolor que sentía se agudizó. Otro maldito ataque.

Loki lo ayudó a recostarse y le puso una mano en la frente.

–Escúchame. Si hubieras herido a nuestro hijo, ¿lo lamentarías?

–Por supuesto –le dijo Thor perdiendo la respiración.

–Si te dijera que probaste su sangre, ¿pedirías su perdón? –Thor lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido.

–Ayúdame. –Parecía que iba a perder la conciencia nuevamente. Necesitaba algún brebaje, lo que fuera.

–Pide perdón a Hërin –le dijo Loki e inició un hechizo cubriendo a Thor con el halo verde de su magia. El dios del trueno no le encontraba sentido a nada pero hizo lo que Loki le pedía.

–Si de alguna manera le hice daño, lo lamento con todo mí ser. –Esas palabras aunadas a la poción azul, que no era otra que "redención–líquida", rompieron la maldición que lo apresaba. El ataque cesó de inmediato, pudo respirar con normalidad; todos los males que lo aquejaban acabaron, por lo menos los físicos.

Loki lo miró con interés.

–¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Aún tienes la impresión de ir rebotando a la rastra por las calles de la nueva ciudad?

–No. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –El color había vuelto al semblante de Thor, la constante sensación de que el corazón se le ajaba había desaparecido por completo. Aún se sentía cansado pero no impedido.

–Estabas maldito y yo te he liberado. –Loki iba a ponerse de pie pero Thor lo retuvo a su lado alcanzándolo de la ropa.

–Todo este tiempo fuiste tú, no dijiste ni una sola palabra.

–Tengo muchos enemigos, no podía simplemente acercarme a ti. –Thor negó.

–Estaba desesperado pensándote perdido. –Era un gran alivio poder estallar sin doblegarse. –Preocupado porque Erwel te hallase y ejecutara sus detestables planes para contigo. ¡¿Por qué tenías que fingir?!

Loki sonrió, una mueca cruel.

–Por la misma razón por la que dejé que Harma te hiciera cirugía sabiendo de antemano que no tenías nada. Para hacerte sufrir. –Thor lo soltó herido por sus palabras. –Para que supieras como me sentí cuando me contaron que la besabas delante de todos, que querías hacerle un festejo en su día del nombre y que se conducía como tu reina. ¡Quería que sintieras que te abrían el pecho por la mitad y te estrujaban el corazón! –Le gritó Loki en medio de ademanes violentos que ejemplificaban sus palabras; luego intentó volver a sus cabales.

–Pues lo has conseguido. –Repuso Thor. –En verdad debes odiarme. Pero no es este dolor –se señaló la cicatriz del pecho –el que más daño me causó sino que me hicieras creer que en verdad pensabas largarte con el elfo oscuro, que lo preferías, que lo querías. –Loki negó y luego sonrió, todo su cuerpo parecía gritar que iba a quebrarse en llanto o a atacar a Thor.

–Sí lo quiero, sí estuve con él en el reino de hielo hace tiempo. Me dejaba retratar por sus hábiles manos y acariciar por sus labios; cuando partió le obsequié mi cabello para que no me olvidase. Y todo este tiempo aquí en Asgard y en tu cara lo he favorecido porque conozco su valía, es talentoso y genial, eso que le puse en aquel libro, que jamás desluce, es la verdad. –Ahora que sabía cómo herir a Thor, que él mismo le había dicho donde golpearlo, Loki no se iba a tentar el corazón para hacerlo.

–¿Me engañaste con él? –Su sonrisa se amplió y sintió una lágrima rebelde que escapaba corriendo por su mejilla, aún le quedaba un plan que ejecutar y no podía sabotearlo por revanchas.

–No. Nunca. Ni una sola vez. Así de imbécil fui pues oportunidades no me faltaron. Un idiota fiel a ti, ¿me quieres dentro de una torre dónde sea sólo para ti? Ya lo estoy. Ahora más que nunca me tienes en tus manos, puedes sesgar mi vida impunemente. –Thor negó. –Rompí la maldición que te ataba para que lo hagas por ti mismo porque no quiero que sea Erwel quien se lleve el mérito, si he de morir quiero que seas tú quien acabe conmigo. Te lo dije hace tiempo a nuestro retorno de uno de nuestros viajes a Jötunheim, que por ti me dejaría matar. Al final seré yo, el dios del engaño, quien resulte ser leal a su palabra.

–No digas esas cosas. –Thor lo tomó del cuello tratando de que no huyera de él, de su mirada, de su presencia. Loki se echó hacia atrás, haciendo lo posible por alejarse. –Nunca he querido ser tu carcelero, lo que antes me escuchaste decir, lo deseo, pero jamás lo haría. No por mí mismo.

–Cierto, eres el noble rey al que le falta valor para dejarse llevar por su sombra. Amora tuvo que embrujarte y bien para alentarte a ir a por ella. ¿Cuánta de esa poción te habrá dado para que te revolcaras en su lecho?

–¿Qué poción? ¿Qué dices? –Loki le vertió otra dosis de sufrimiento y lo hizo sin sentir la mínima culpa.

–Amora te hechizó. Lo hizo mediante tu barrica de vino norn, esa misma que tienes ahí –la señaló con la cabeza. –Te la regaló Fandral, ¿no es verdad? Pues a él también lo tenía encantado, aunque ahora es libre. Llámalo para que te corrobore cada cosa que te he dicho.

Thor lo soltó. Loki se acercó al escritorio dejándolo pensar en ese desengaño. Desenrolló la petición de juicio y volvió a examinarla junto con el testimonio de los siervos; ambos ejercían cierta fascinación sobre él. Que tanta gente lo quisiera muerto era casi halagador.

–Es una bruja –dijo Thor aun algo aturdido. Una noche en que despertó, había visto a Amora rodeada de un aura dorada, pidiéndole que firmara algo. Había pensado que era parte de su ensoñación. –Así que me hechizó para que la persiguiera.

–No. Te hechizó para que persiguieras tus verdaderos y más profundos deseos. –Thor se horrorizó. Los dos se miraron, pensando lo mismo.

–Loki… Te lo imploro…

–Erwel sabía lo que ella te hacía y la respaldaba –lo interrumpió el ojiverde, no iba a caer solo. –Estabas enfermo porque ella te maldijo para que ambos pudiesen controlar el palacio –no, en realidad esa tonta lo había maldecido al darle la sangre de Hërin por ignorancia pero Thor no necesitaba saber eso.

–¿Acaso hay alguien en quien se pueda confiar?

–Aquí, en la corte que tan brillantemente regimos… yo confiaría únicamente en la honestidad de Hërin y Nari. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? Nos tienes a todos en la palma de tu mano, si aprietas el puño moriremos.

–¡Tú no morirás! –Thor fue a por él apartándolo de la petición –y eso ya lo sabías, de lo contrario te habrías asegurado de no estar cerca cuando la maldición que Amora me impuso se rompiera. –Loki se parapetó tras el escritorio.

–¿No piensas cumplir la petición de tu corte?

–Sólo el rey de Asgard puede ejercer la justicia, y esa podrá ser una muy elaborada petición de juicio pero sólo yo estimo si debe ser público o privado, y en lo que a mi atañe, los asuntos que encierra, son de un índole tan personal pues afectan la vida de la familia real que debe ser privado. Más aún te juzgaré ahora mismo. ¿Recuerdas lo que Hildetand me dijo alguna vez? Que tú no eres sino un sembrador de discordia, una serpiente a la que me afanaba en resguardar –aquel inesperado insulto hizo que Loki se quedase en su sitio y Thor pudo alcanzarlo por fin. –Dices que nunca me has engañado.

–Dije que nunca te he sido infiel –aclaró Loki. –El dios del engaño no puede sino engañar.

–Calla. –Thor lo besó, lento, profundo, un beso como debe darse. Y Loki se lo correspondió. –Te declaro inocente. –Dijo Thor y le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla, limpiando el rastro de esa única lágrima que encerraba tanto dolor.

–Por favor, cuando enjuicies a Amora no la trates así. –Le pidió Loki que parecía que iba a fundirse entre los brazos de Thor pero recobró muy pronto la razón. –En cambio yo, te encuentro culpable. –Y diciendo eso se zafó de su agarre.

Al dios del trueno le latía rápido el corazón pero eso ya no lo mermaba.

–Por favor, escúchame…

–Jamás voy a perdonarte –le dijo Loki, –si te he ayudado ha sido por nuestros hijos y por su bienestar; por sentido de lealtad hacia aquel que me eligieron como esposo y por justicia. Hasta tú puedes ver claro quiénes son los verdaderos traidores. Son Amora y Erwel, así pues ejerce tu deber de juez supremo. ¿O es que vas a decepcionarme como rey tanto como me has decepcionado como esposo?

Thor se hizo con el pliego y una rabia incontenible se adueñó de él. Miró a Loki quien cortó su discurso y se quedó callado reconociendo la oscuridad de Thor liberada, pero no por un hechizo sino por sus palabras y los negros sentimientos que en él provocaba. A Loki le pareció sorprendente, ver cómo era él y a la vez era el otro, el de la sombra en los ojos. Tal vez, pensó, siempre estaban ahí mezclándose, y él no se había dado cuenta.

–Cambia de forma –le ordenó Thor, no más intentos de disculpas o de tocarlo. No más razonar, no más intentar traer luz a ese momento plagado de mentiras que se desvanecían y de traiciones que quedaban expuestas. –Tendrás que cumplir una tarea en tu afán de conseguir la justicia que deseas, pero no te preocupes será un incordio menor.

La furia de Thor sacudiría Valaskialf.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	24. Capítulo XXIII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XXIII

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros a Disney.

Estamos agotadas, estos capítulos nos han costado lo suyo y esperamos que les gusten. La vida real ha sido ruda y también el fic. ¡Pero por fin! Con esto concluimos la segunda parte de la historia, de verdad cuando planeamos este drama en la corte no pensamos que fuera tan largo y cargado de detalles. Pero su apoyo nos ha sido muy valioso en esta etapa, de verdad agradecemos los comentarios que nos dejan en la historia, los pm's y los what's app. Gracias por dedicarnos su tiempo y leer nuestra historia.

Agradezco a Joker por su comentario (fue muy lindo), en cuanto al Nulka/Svadilfari vamos a tener que pensarlo, je. (=^-^=)

Ya por último quiero informar que nos estaremos viendo dentro de quince días nuevamente, espero que para entonces podamos volver a actualizar semanalmente.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **AU, intrigas cortesanas, angst, muerte de un personaje.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Capítulo XXIII:

Por palacio había cundido la noticia de la desaparición de Loki, de su intento de fuga con su amante y del arresto de este. Erwel le había pedido a Ertan que acudiese personalmente a apresarlos pero éste se había negado.

El capitán de los einheriar se quedó en su puesto hasta que el día terminó y entonces Ertan buscó a Ari para cenar con él, su amigo no estaba en sus aposentos a pesar de la hora tardía. Hasta los nobles más trasnochadores se habían retirado a descansar. Su amigo le había dejado una nota: "estoy al servicio de mi amo". Ertan perdió el apetito y volvió a su puesto. En momentos así echaba en falta la compañía de Gellir y la de su hermano Einar.

–¡Ertan! –Uno de sus hombres vino en su búsqueda. –Ven a ver esto.

El capitán siguió a su hombre. Las puertas de palacio habían sido abiertas y una parte del ejército marchaba en orden, iban armados hasta los dientes. Ertan reconoció a los berserkir de Hogun, a las skjaldmö de Sif y los hired de Volstagg. Bileygr de los berserkir reparó en su presencia y fue hacia él. El hijo de Erwel notó que un grupo de robustos hired se plantaba ante las puertas sin duda para controlar quien entraba y quien salía de Valaskialf.

–Ertan –habló Bileygr, –los einheriar quedan relevados de guardar Valaskialf, ordena que todos tus hombres nos entreguen sus armas y vuelvan a sus barracones de inmediato. –Cuando se lo dijo le tendió un pergamino que Ertan desenrolló. Ahí estaban refrendadas aquellas órdenes escritas con la esmerada caligrafía de Ari; quien firmaba era Thor.

–Ertan –sus einheriar se arremolinaron en torno suyo. Había desconcierto. –¿Es esto un golpe de estado?

–¿Quién ha ordenado que el ejército tome el palacio? ¿Sif?

–No podemos permitirlo, hay que luchar.

–Las órdenes vienen de su majestad Thor. Hagan lo que dice –dijo Ertan y puso el ejemplo. Soltó el cinto que sujetaba su espada y se la tendió a Bileygr quien la recibió aliviado de no tener que imponerse a la fuerza. El berserkir sacó grilletes y Ertan le tendió las manos. Bileygr no lo había dicho en voz alta para no humillarlo pero en ese pergamino igual se ordenaba su destitución y arresto.

Bileygr condujo a sus hombres rumbo a los aposentos de los nobles. Quien comandaba aquella operación era Hogun, Valaskialf estaba en manos del sombrío guerrero. Su general los aguardaba con su temple sosegado de siempre.

–Nadie sale de palacio, ni siervo, ni noble. Nadie entra tampoco –dijo el estoico. –Da cuenta de todos los einheriar y haz que nuestros hombres los suplan en funciones. El rey desea que se perturbe lo menos posible y que se eviten las reyertas pero quien se rehúse cometerá desacato y deberá ser tratado conforme a su proceder.

–Sí general –repuso Bileygr.

.

Erwel no dormía, estaba en su despacho repasando su plan, la noche le había traído insomnio y una funesta sensación de que las cosas no estaban saliendo como planeaba. Thor no parecía dispuesto a deshacerse de Loki y Amora en cambio parecía haber dejado de influir en él, pero las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos y confió en que las pruebas, los testigos que tenía; y la confesión de infidelidad de Loki, en forma de intento de fuga, fueran suficientes para persuadir al rey. Sólo le restaba esperar que los einheriar encontrasen a la reina.

Escuchó pasos en su antesala, esperaba que fuera su secretario que acudía raudo a avisarle que Loki había sido arrestado. En efecto, su secretario entró al despacho, pero acompañado de varios berserkir que seguían al general Hogun. Erwel se puso en pie.

–¿Qué sucede general? Explique su presencia en mi despacho, y armado además –dijo mirando las espadas que portaban.

Hogun se aproximó más, y desenrolló una orden de arresto frente a él.

–Por órdenes del rey Thor, queda arrestado por envenenarlo, confabular para asesinar al consorte real, usurpar el poder, mentir, difamar e inducir al falso testimonio a los sirvientes. –Todo eso podía resumirse en una sola palabra: traición. –Queda despojado de todos sus títulos, de sus ingresos, de todas sus propiedades y de sus prerrogativas. No puede sustraer objeto alguno de su despacho, todo está bajo custodia.

El berserkir le hizo una señal a sus hombres y se llevaron al secretario del ex gobernador de Harokim, que también tenía orden de arresto.

–Esto lo ha hecho Loki con apoyo de Sif. ¡Él es el causante de todo! –Erwel no se movió de su sitio, no podía creer lo que Hogun le decía. –Thor no pudo haber firmado esto, no puede ni siquiera levantarse de su lecho, esto es un golpe de estado. Hogun, te advierto que es mejor que retrocedas ahora, antes de que mi hijo llegue con los einheriar.

–Ertan ya fue arrestado. El rey se ha recuperado y esta es su voluntad. –Hogun se acercó por fin a Erwel para tomarlo de un brazo, el ex concejal se debatió inútilmente. Dos berserkir relevaron a su general sujetando al traidor firmemente.

–No, eso no es verdad –negó Erwel –es Loki el que debe ser arrestado por infidelidad y traición. Hay una petición de juicio pendiente, debería ser juzgado ¡esto es obra de esa infame reina! –Y así se lo llevaron, entre insultos, gritos, amenazas, clamando por la ayuda de su hijo menor, que hicieron eco en los largos pasillos de Valaskialf.

.

Amora en cambió dormía cuando Hlind entró a su habitación.

–¡Mi señora! –Su grito la despertó. La beldad se incorporó, vio a Fafnir entrando en sus aposentos.

–Mi hermosa dama –dijo el secretario de Thor. –Debes huir, el rey ha ordenado arrestarte, Hogun ha tomado el castillo. Vine a advertirte, date prisa –le suplicó. Amora se quedó fría. No podía ser, el que debía ser arrestado era Loki, no ella. Ella se levantaría temprano para acudir donde Thor, lo consolaría por la tremenda decepción que le inducía su consorte, lo cuidaría personalmente. Lo perdonaría por haberla echado de Valaskialf y se reconciliarían con un beso. Fafnir la haló de una mano sacándola de ese estado de shock. –Mi lady.

–Fandral –dijo la rubia. –Búscame a Fandral, querido Fafnir ese es el último servicio que te pediré.

Si habían tomado el castillo necesitaría que el espadachín la defendiese, pues ni Hogun ni Sif eran susceptibles a su magia. Fafnir partió raudamente. Amora le ordenó a Hlind que guardase todas sus joyas de prisa, mientras tanto ella empezó a vestirse con sencillez, debía ser discreta. Embrujaría a los berserkir para que la dejasen pasar, se llevaría consigo a Fandral a los puertos para que él la ayudase, se embarcarían juntos. ¿A dónde? Aún no lo sabía. Una buena amante real siempre tenía un plan de escape, pero ella había dejado de ser astuta en el momento en que se enamoró de Thor.

Escuchó barullo en su sala, donde Snotra hablaba con alguien. Corrió allá esperando ver a Fandral pero en cambio se topó con Sif y sus skjaldmö, entraron armadas y la valkiria le pareció más amenazadora que nunca. Hlind se mantuvo detrás de ella, y Snotra corrió a abrazarla.

–Fandral no acudirá a ti –le dijo Sif. Sin duda habían atrapado a Fafnir en su cometido. –Yo lo estaba cuidando, esto ha terminado. –Le mostró un pergamino.

Amora estiró la mano para que Sif se lo entregara. Amora captó que la otra mano de la valkiria apretaba firmemente la empuñadura de su arma y en sus ojos, la rubia entendió la amenaza y el reto que a su vez le lanzaba. La encantadora no tenía intenciones de batirse en un duelo con Sif, sabía cuál de las dos perdería en esas circunstancias. La miró fieramente pero comprendió que ella no era la causa de su ruina. Leyó la orden de arresto.

–Así que esto es lo que haz decidido –murmuró para sí. Thor había elegido a Loki. –Quisiera hablar con Thor –dijo en cambio en voz alta.

–Eso es imposible. Él no quiere verte –dijo Sif. Le hizo una seña a Svana que se acercó con cadenas hasta ella –¿harás esto a la buena o la mala?

–Si son órdenes de mi rey, entonces estoy lista para obedecer –le dijo, se giró a sus doncellas. Ya que la iban a arrestar, no tenía sentido ser recatada. –Tráeme el vestido verde esmeralda –ordenó a Snotra, y se sentó en uno de sus sofás, le indicó a Hlind que le peinara el cabello.

Svana miró con exasperación a la rubia, iba a acercarse a por ella pero Sif la detuvo. Vio que las manos de Amora temblaban ligeramente, aquel arreglo que hacía sobre su persona, era únicamente para darse valor. No le tomó demasiado tiempo, en cuanto hubo terminado, se levantó.

–Estoy lista –les dijo. Les tendió las manos para que la esposaran. Sintió como las cadenas lastimaban su seidh. Eran de gelgja. Así pues, Thor lo sabía todo.

.

Héroïque despertó. Alguien gritaba. Aguzó el oído, era Threir. La joven norn salió a ver que le pasaba a su amiga. En el corredor había varios soldados, ninguno era einheriar.

–Princesa –lo abordó uno de tez morena y barba cerrada, –vuelva a sus alcobas. Por orden del rey está prohibido salir.

–¿Qué está pasando? –El hombre no respondió, en cambio volvió a indicarle con un gesto que regresara a su habitación.

Héroïque así lo hizo, su doncella se había despertado. Las dos respingaron cuando un nuevo grito rasgó la noche, era Lady Faida. Escucharon los pasos uniformes de los soldados, el llanto de desesperación de las doncellas y más gritos de indignación de los nobles.

–Mi lady Karnilla no está en su cama –dijo nerviosamente la doncella. –¿Dónde podrá estar?

Héroïque se preguntaba lo mismo.

La puerta se abrió de cuajo y una dama de compañía entró, cerró la puerta tras de sí. La conocían, servía a Faida.

–Princesa Héroïque, por piedad, por piedad ocúlteme –le rogó mientras se aferraba a ella. –Arrestaron a mi señora –sollozó a lágrima viva. –Por traición, por firmar una petición de juicio que Fafnir le llevó anoche. Resulta que todo era falso, que Loki no se fugó, que en realidad ha estado todo este tiempo curando a su alteza Thor y ahora… todos los que pidieron su cabeza son traidores por intentar matarlo. Mi señora, mi pobre ama…

Héroïque deseó de todo corazón que Karnilla estuviese ahí con ella, pues su prima sabría cómo calmar a esa pobre mujer y también a ella. Se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo del peligro, hubiera firmado aquella petición de no ser por Karnilla y su bendito sentido de la dignidad.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron una vez más, dos berserkir entraron. Héroïque se sintió aterrada por viejos recuerdos de soldados yendo a por ella, sería la tercera vez en su vida que iba a dar a las mazmorras. Pero no iban a por ella, sino por la doncella de Faida. La mujer se parapetó tras ella.

–No le hagan daño –les pidió Héroïque.

–Princesa perdona que te importunemos, debe ser conducida a prisión junto a su señora. –La pobre doncella se desmayó pero eso no impidió que la tomasen en vilo y la llevasen con ellos.

Era imposible dormir. A Héroïque le hubiese gustado enviar a su doncella a averiguar lo que ocurría pero nada hubiera logrado hacerla salir. Estaban aisladas mientras que a su alrededor sin duda se sucedían los arrestos por parte del ejército que actuaban sin importar protestas ni rango.

Alguien irrumpió de repente. La doncella de Héroïque soltó un grito de angustia pues la que entró fue Héroïque escoltada por berserkir.

–Permanezca aquí, el rey ha ordenado que nadie salga de sus alcobas –le dijeron y aquella segunda Héroïque prometió obedecer.

Cerró la puerta y cambió de forma. Era la bruja norn.

–¡Karnilla! –La menor corrió a abrazarla. –Estás empapada –la soltó al darse cuenta de ello. –Tráele toallas y ropa seca –le ordenó a su doncella quien algo temblorosa las dejó solas. –¿Dónde estabas?

–Ayudando a Loki –respondió Karnilla. –Haciendo de su doble para atraer la mirada de Erwel.

–Están pasando cosas terribles –le dijo la menor y le relató lo que había presenciado.

–Pobre Faida –dijo Karnilla –pero no será la única en caer esta noche. Muchos firmaron, me temo que no todos lo hicieron porque odien a Loki, habrá quien simplemente lo pensó acabado y consideraron que halagarían con su firma a la nueva reina.

–Amora –murmuró Héroïque con tristeza. –¿Qué será de ella?

.

Ertan compartía celda con Wybjorn de los hired, con Fafnir el cual no podía ni sostenerse en pie de la angustia y con Oysten quien estaba acurrucado en un rincón de la estancia. En la celda de enfrente estaba Svadilfari, que estaba recostado en el catre, él solo. El sol ya había salido y él había visto desfilar a un montón de gente. A las damas Faida y Threir con sus respectivas doncellas. A los embajadores Eredlindon y Kolbyr, a Harik, a Embla y sus subordinados, unos quince pajes de la librea de la reina que aun llevaban puestos sus uniformes. Igual vio pasar a la rastra y sollozando a Fuya, la niñera de Nari. Vio a líderes gremiales, miembros del ejército y a su padre.

Loki le había prometido indulgencia para su familia pero era Thor quien había actuado.

–Y así termina todo –se dijo. Él no había firmado nada pero por ser hijo de su padre se había convertido en detractor de Loki instantáneamente.

–Ahí está –dijo Wybjorn. –La reina que equivocadamente aclamamos. Al menos me consuela morir por alguien tan hermosa y poder verla una última vez. Es una pena que una mujer como ella tenga un destino tan triste. Cómo han caído los poderosos.

Amora era llevada en ese mismo momento, portaba cadenas que la sujetaban de las manos y continuaban ciñendo su torso como antes lo hicieran sus lujosos vestidos. La escoltaban las skjäldmo. La rubia avanzaba con porte regio, la frente en alto. No volteó a mirar a nadie aunque varios gritaron su nombre.

Ertan se preguntó si como último deseo le permitirían despedirse de Ari.

.

Amanecía luego de una larga noche plagada de angustias. El sol salía entre lágrimas y sollozos que resonaban por todo el palacio.

–Está hecho –le dijo Hogun a Thor. Loki seguía a su lado. –Ragnheidur y otros nobles exigen verte, desean que se les permita salir de sus aposentos. El palacio está paralizado, los siervos fueron devueltos a sus habitaciones. Su alteza Frigga está con tus hijos, como pediste Sköll y Celtigar los protegen.

Thor se pasó una mano por el rostro, estaba agotado y su semblante lo traslucía. Ari estaba ahí trabajando como escriba. Thor se dirigió a él.

–Redacta la orden anulando todas las audiencias. –El joven asintió y puso manos a la obra. –¿Dónde está Fandral?

–Recluido, a la espera de que lo mandes llamar.

–¿Volstagg?

–Partió rumbo a la ciudad para controlar a la guardia. Sustituirá a todos los einheriar por hired y reivindicará a Geirolf y a Gellir en sus antiguos puestos, como ordenaste.

–Deja salir a los nobles, seguro querrán verificar quien sigue en su sitio.

–Vendrán a por ti –dijo Hogun. –Querrán que liberes a sus familiares e intercederán por sus amigos.

–Aun así, déjalos contemplar, horrorizarse y cavilar la magnitud de lo acontecido. –Hogun salió para cumplir esa nueva orden.

–Estoy asombrado por este despliegue de severidad, no me esperaba tal apoyo de tu parte. –Dijo Loki plantándose ante Thor. –No cedas ahora, –le advirtió –si empiezas a repartir el perdón entre unos y otros, tu rapto de dureza quedará en nada, no puedes permitirte…

–¡No me digas lo que puedo permitirme! –Lo interrumpió Thor. –No eres mi consejero Loki, pues yo te conozco, no eres sabio ni imparcial cuando el resentimiento se adueña de ti. –Se lo había demostrado cuando Skadi llegó a Asgard. –Te pido que no intervengas.

El hechicero se mostró sumamente molesto.

–¿No es de mi incumbencia entonces? ¿Qué harás con Amora? ¿Con Erwel? De nada servirán tus acciones si sólo son bravuconadas… –Thor le cubrió la boca con una mano mientras lo sostenía de cuello con la otra. –¿Qué? –Casi le escupió Loki cuando lo liberó.

–Ya basta. Tendrás que confiar en mí. –Loki lo miró mal y repitió la palabra "confianza" con un dejo de ironía bien marcado, luego se dirigió a la puerta. –La orden de no abandonar palacio también va para ti.

El hechicero se detuvo y apretó los puños pero no se volvió para atacarlo.

.

Fue directo a sus alcobas, no había pajes pero sus guardias vanir estaban en su sitio, igual había berserkir. Loki se encerró.

–¡Ese imbécil! –Tronó en cuanto se quedó a solas.

No esperaba que Thor hiciera todo lo que hizo. Suponía que daría cuenta de Amora y de Erwel. Una vez que ellos murieran, Loki pretendía descartar uno por uno a los nobles en la petición de juicio. Iba a asegurarse de devolver a los embajadores a su reino, igual que a Lara y a Threir. Destituiría a Faida, a Wybjorn y a Harik. Haría despedir a Fafnir, Embla, Oysten y a todos los pajes de la librea de la reina que habían testificado en su contra para luego hacerlos asesinar. De maneras atroces en las que supieran que era por su mano que perecían. Así hasta completar los ciento veintiséis miembros de aquella petición. Luego se ocuparía de la lista que había encargado a Valdis, la de los siervos desleales.

Thor le había ahorrado toda esa ardua y larga labor al hacerlos arrestar. El cargo hasta era irónico: intentar asesinar al consorte real. La petición de juicio se había transformado en confesión. Y todos los que lo tildaban de traidor ahora eran los traidores.

–Pero empezará a perdonar. Dejará ir a Faida, a Harik y a muchos otros. –Tendría que conformarse con que ejecutase a Amora y a Erwel. –Encima de todo me hace a un lado. Debería mostrarse avergonzado para conmigo y escucharme ahora más que nunca. Ese imbécil.

Es imbécil que lo había descubierto bajo su disfraz, que le había mostrado su dolor de pensarlo perdido, que lo había besado. Ese imbécil al que Loki amaba.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Frigga entró sin ser anunciada por nadie. Sus hijos iban con ella y echaron a correr en su dirección. Era muy temprano para que estuviesen despiertos.

–Casi no han dormido a pesar de que puse una barrera para no escuchar la hecatombe que sacudió el palacio –le dijo su madre. –Dime que es lo que está pasando porque siento que soy una extranjera en la corte y que Thor y tú han perdido el control.

–Eso es verdad –Loki se agachó y alzó a ambos niños entre sus brazos. –Perdimos el control pero Thor lo está recuperando. –Loki le explicó brevemente que lo habían acusado de traición pero que Thor no había creído nada. Igual le dijo que el rey estaba completamente curado. Frigga soltó un suspiro de alivio con esa última noticia. Había mucho más por decirse pero Hërin estalló en llanto.

–¿Dónde estabas? –Anoche no había acudido a dormirlos. –¿Y mi papá Thor? –Le reprochó su pequeño.

Loki los llevó a su cama y acarició a Hërin al tiempo que le explicaba que había estado muy ocupado pero que no se había ido.

–Desespera cuando te pierde de vista, piensa que te marcharás en cualquier momento abandonándolo.

–Yo no lo abandoné. –Frigga no le replicó más nada.

–Deben tener hambre, veré si queda algún siervo libre de cargos que pueda traerles el desayuno.

–No te vayas –le rogó Hërin a Loki.

–No me iré.

–¿Y mi papá Thor? –Le preguntó Nari.

–Está ocupado, vendrá a jugar con los dos más tarde.

Frigga no volvió. Era seguro que los nobles igual la perseguirían a ella. Loki se imaginaba a Dgeir implorándole por la liberación de su tonta hija Threir; a Ásta rogándole por su amiga Fuya y así. El desayuno llegó en bandeja de plata. Una que cargaba Valdis.

–Majestad es un honor estar en tu regia presencia aunque se nota que no has pegado ojo en todo la noche –dijo el hombre acercando la comida dejándola sobre la cama. –Tus estancias están frías. Veré que enciendan las chimeneas de inmediato. ¿Querrás tomar un baño?

–¿No se supone que lavas platos en las cocinas? –Valdis le sonrió. Antes no lo hacía nunca.

Los niños se sentaron y agarraron un montón de fresas dispuestas en un cuenco.

–Su alteza Thor me ha devuelto el puesto de mayordomo y le sumó la responsabilidad de ser igual visir de los pajes. Aunque la mitad de los de la librea de la reina están en las mazmorras. Me ha ordenado que haga funcionar el palacio bajo la única consigna de que nadie tiene permiso de salir. Supongo que no desea que las noticias corran fuera de Valaskialf aunque la población intuirá que algo sucede. Erwel dejaba fluir los rumores con facilidad supongo que con la esperanza de perjudicarte.

Loki asintió a sus palabras, se sentía cansado.

–Bienvenido de vuelta –tuvo ánimo de decirle.

–Gracias majestad. Siempre supe que al final tú prevalecerías. Y aquí está lo que me encargaste –le tendió una lista. Loki la recibió con beneplácito. Setenta y cuatro siervos habían firmado testificando su infidelidad. Valdis le entregaba los nombres de doscientos noventa y seis más, que no lo acusaron pero que habían ensalzado a Amora.

.

–Todo este juicio es la mayor farsa que se ha elaborado nunca sobre un tema que nunca ha existido –dijo Ragnheidur. –Debes por tanto liberarlos. Faida no hizo sino dejarse llevar. El arresto de los embajadores te granjeará problemas en Svartálfheim y también… –Thor alzó una mano indicándole que guardara silencio.

–Habla mucho de tu honorabilidad el que vengas a interceder por gente que no está emparentada contigo ni es siquiera de tu agrado. Consideraré todo cuanto me has dicho pero a cambio medita lo que ahora te expreso. Es cierto que la infidelidad de Loki era mentira y que por tanto no había cargo que perseguir; pero lo que es innegable es el que me hayan manipulado, –Ragnheidur abrió la boca sin duda para decir que esos sólo habían sido Amora y Erwel pero Thor no lo dejó interrumpirlo –que me hayan mentido, que hayan tratado de incitarme hacia el asesinato de quien me dio un heredero; y que me hayan maldecido.

Le hizo una seña con la mano que significaba que habían terminado de hablar. Ragnheidur la aceptó, no muy satisfecho, pero se fue. Thor se había negado a tener audiencias con los parientes y amigos de los que estaban en las mazmorras. Se negó a Sveyn pero recibió a Hagbard, y ambos entraron para interceder por Faida. A ambos les dijo que no. Volstagg intentó hablarle de Wybjorn, pero recibió otra negativa.

Fandral entró. Hincó rodilla delante de él.

–Mi amigo y mi rey, vengo a implorar tu perdón. –Sif ya se había adelantado a contarle a Thor los detalles de la traición de Fandral. –Sé que no actuaba conscientemente pero eso no evita lo que hice. En verdad te suplico con gran arrepentimiento y dolor que me perdones.

–Te perdono. Ponte de pie. –El espadachín lo hizo. –¿Quieres una copa? –Le preguntó Thor. La barrica de vino norn ya había sido retirada. El dios del trueno le sirvió un brebaje verde.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Una poción que suele darme Karnilla, es para desintoxicar el hígado, así que creo que nos vendrá bien. –Fandral y él brindaron, y bebieron.

Thor quiso saber más que nada, si Fandral estaba bien y cómo había logrado liberarse. El capitán le contó de la pérdida de memoria que sufría y que lo confundía, y también le habló de Helle. Estaba seguro de que conocerla era lo que había roto el embrujo aunque no se explicaba bien cómo.

–Bendito Loki y su manía de desaparecer –dijo Fandral. –Es por esto que no me gusta la magia, es decir podemos vencer a un enemigo que nos ataque de frente pero estas artimañas tumban hasta al mejor. –Y cuando dijo "al mejor" miró a Thor.

–A los aesir no les gusta la magia, es algo que arrastramos desde Cul. –El hermano de Odín usaba esta brujería que aumentaba su fuerza entre más temor sembrase. –Pero practicar magia no te vuelve precisamente malvado –bebió más de aquella poción verde, Karnilla era el mejor ejemplo de lo que decía.

–Embrujar al rey es delito.

–Yo no acusaré a Amora de embrujarme. Los cargos son por envenenarme y por conspirar para matar a Loki. Te pido que no divulgues el hecho de que te tenía encantado, eso causará recelo contra los hechiceros.

–¡Por las nornas Thor! ¿Acaso continúas embrujado? ¿Cómo que no debo decir nada para no causar recelos? Es decir, sé que Loki es hechicero e igual Karnilla y los dos me agradan pero te juro que tendré la guardia en alto cuando trate con ellos y con otros como ellos.

–Fandral, mi madre es hechicera, mi padre tiene seidh, mis dos hijos igual poseen magia, me atrevo a decir que bastante poderosa para su escasa edad; y yo mismo tengo algo.

–Siempre se me olvida.

–Hërin será rey un día, no quiero que el pueblo tenga dudas acerca de él sólo por su magia.

–Sí, pero… –Thor le dijo con una mirada que no insistiera. –No lo repetiré, te lo juro, haré de cuenta que Amora sólo era mi amiga y que erré en granjearme su afecto. Y Threir… debo suplicarte que liberes a Threir, me siento en deuda con ella. Les has pegado a todos un buen susto y estoy seguro de que luego de que confiese la pondrás en libertad con las otras pero…

–¿Cuál libertad? –Le preguntó Thor. –Yo no he dicho nada de que sólo deseé que confiesen.

Fandral se fijó mejor en su amigo y sintió que no lo conocía.

.

En efecto Valdis hizo caldear la habitación de Loki y vio que le preparasen el baño a sus hijos. Fuya estaba en las prisiones y Ásta había sido suspendida de sus funciones. Loki pensaba que era una jugarreta de Thor para mantenerlo ocupado con los niños y al margen de lo que pasaba. Por lo menos Valdis le llevaba noticias interesantes. Supo que de las damas de la corte sólo Karnilla y Héroïque estaban a salvo. Lara igual tenía orden de arresto pero por ser princesa elfa la habían dejado en sus habitaciones. De entre los concejales, Ragnheidur, Hagbard y Harma habían hablado ya con el rey para luego volver a encerrarse. Para todos había incertidumbre. No había chismorreos ni siervos informando a nadie, no había audiencias, ni risas o conversaciones. Luego de tantos vagidos, ruegos y gritos, había quedado sólo silencio, un silencio sepulcral.

El hechicero bañó a sus hijos y los puso a dormir la siesta. Acababa de hacerlo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Celtigar anunció a Ari.

Su secretario lucía muy desmejorado. Entró e hincó una rodilla ante él. Loki trazó un círculo en torno a sus hijos para que no escuchasen nada antes de hablar.

–Dímelo todo. ¿Qué decidió?

–Pena de muerte para todos.

–Pena de muerte. –Repitió Loki anonadado.

–Habrá ciento veintidós ejecuciones repartidas a lo largo de una semana, comenzando por los de más bajo rango, terminando con los nobles, concejales y embajadores; y en el último día morirá Lady Amora. De los ciento veintiséis que pidieron tu muerte, ha perdonado sólo a cuatro personas. Lara por ser prima de su majestad Eyvindur, Fuya por quien abogó la reina madre; Threir por quien intercedió Fandral y Harik por quien su padre se intercambió. La sentencia de estos dos últimos es de destierro. –Loki asimiló lo que le decía. –Alteza –le habló Ari que no se había levantado. –A Ertan igual lo arrestaron pero él es leal a ti, ayudó en todo lo que pudo, descubrió la hechicería de Amora y los planes de Erwel; contó todo aunque se trataba de su propio padre; le prometiste indulto pero su alteza Thor ha sido implacable. Te lo suplico, intercede por él. –Le pidió Ari con lágrimas en los ojos.

–No –pensó Loki. Lo más conveniente para él era matar a Ertan. Sabía demasiado y era muy querido, tenía gran influencia en palacio y aunque lo destituyera era posible que le guardase rencor por ser causante de la muerte de su padre. Lo más fácil era aprovechar la furia de Thor para dar cuenta de él. Miró a Ari que le imploraba con desesperación. Tenía planes para él también. Con la muerte de tantos nobles quedaría un vacío de poder que deseaba llenar con gente fiel a él, gente como Hagbard que había probado haber sido una elección acertada. Ari tenía potencial y además si Loki lo elevaba por encima de su rango actual y el joven alguna vez lo decepcionaba, podía volver a hundirlo sin problemas pues carecía de sangre noble que lo tornase un peligro. Ponderó las opciones. –Lo haré –dijo por fin. –Por ti y por tu fidelidad –le dijo a Ari.

Su secretario se puso de pie y le hizo la reverencia más agradecida que Loki hubiese recibido en toda su vida.

.

Thor había dictado sentencia sin ayuda de nadie, sin consejos de su madre ni de Loki. Su padre solía decirle que cuando un rey tomaba decisiones de vida o muerte estaba solo. Estaba firmando los veredictos que Ari había redactado. El pasaje desde las habitaciones en común se abrió y Loki entró en su alcoba. Thor se preguntó en ese momento porque nunca habían cerrado esas puertas, negándose definitivamente acceder uno a la habitación del otro.

El hechicero se le acercó con resolución.

–¿Qué deseas que haga? –Le preguntó Thor anticipándose a sus intenciones.

–Libera a Ertan pues no hay doblez en él. No firmó la petición, jamás se mostró desleal, su única transgresión es ser hijo de un traidor, pero él no tiene la culpa, no escogemos a nuestros padres. –A Thor le agradaba Ertan, siempre se había mostrado honorable y valeroso, inclusive había luchado contra las dísir para tratar de proteger a Loki; y además había mantenido aquella hazaña suya en secreto. Loki interpretó su silencio como que estaba dudando. –Un muerto menos no hará ninguna diferencia en tu enconado sentido de justicia.

–¿Te mofas de mi proceder?

–Estoy sorprendido por ello, y admito que me halaga tu apoyo en defender mi valía como tu consorte. Aunque no deseo que haya malos entendidos, el que asesines a mis enemigos no te granjeará sitio de vuelta en mi cama. –Thor arqueó las cejas.

–Loki, sé que me tomas por un idiota pero no creas ni por un momento, que no me percaté de que lo acontecido forma parte de un plan tuyo. Con tu supuesta fuga los alentaste a mostrarse y los pusiste en mis manos. No sé cuál es tu queja si estoy siguiendo el sendero que trazaste. –Su dios del engaño dejó sus modos altivos, se mostró ligeramente preocupado.

–¿Sabías? ¿En qué momento supiste?

–No soy tan hábil en las intrigas, me tomó algo de tiempo pero lo supe en el momento en que me revelaste que Amora es bruja y que Erwel la respaldaba. Ahí entendí que era lo que esperabas lograr y por lo cual te arriesgaste tanto y sea dicho de paso, me usaste, incluso te beneficiaste de mi enfermedad. –Loki le sonrió, la mueca burlona que Thor le veía seguido a últimas fechas.

–Si soy yo quien te dirige con mi avaricioso plan, ¿por qué no siento que tenga el control?

–Porque yo también te estoy usando a ti. Desde hace un tiempo me percaté de que aunque soy el rey, los concejales hacen lo que conviene más a sus intereses, de que la maledicencia de los cortesanos estaba peor que nunca, y los siervos se iban de lengua con el mejor postor. Y con estos últimos acontecimientos no hice sino corroborarlo todo. No creas que no me dolió que te convirtieran en el blanco predilecto de sus injurias, e inclusive que montaran un espectáculo contigo.

–La infame majestad –lo interrumpió Loki. –No me preocupa más, pues estoy seguro que quien la orquestó firmó la petición. No sé bien quien de todos fue pero, como no haya sido Ertan…

–Yo sé quién fue –le reveló Thor y le indicó que tomara asiento para explicárselo. La curiosidad de Loki pudo más que su resolución de tratar a Thor de la peor forma que le fuera posible; se acomodó en el butacón frente al sitio que el rey ocupaba. –Cómo sabes, Harik cometió la estupidez de firmar la petición.

–¿Fue Harik?

–No. Ten un poco de calma. Pues bien, Harma vino a verme como cabría esperar, empezó felicitándome por mi recuperación y yo le agradecí cuanto hizo para intentar ayudarme. Después se puso a suplicarme que perdonase a su hijo. Su ruego aumentó en ímpetu cuando le revelé que planeaba ejecutar a su bienamado vástago. No pretendía ser cruel con él, tan sólo no quise alentarle falsas esperanzas. Y entonces él me ofreció entregar al culpable de la "infame majestad" a cambio de liberar a Harik. Le expliqué que aunque aceptara sus condiciones tendría que mostrarme pruebas contundentes, no quería que empezara a culpar a Svadilfari, o algo así. Igual le dejé en claro que aunque liberara a Harik, lo despojaría de su título y posesiones y lo desterraría de Asgard. El pobre casi se desmaya al escucharme pero se sobrepuso para decirme dos palabras: "Fui yo".

–¡Harma! –Loki se levantó como impulsado por un resorte. Ari le había revelado que el maestre se había intercambiado por su hijo pero no pensó que hubiera ocurrido bajo esas condiciones.

–Él te ha visto sin ropa pues te prestó sus servicios en varias ocasiones. Lo urdió en venganza porque hiciste de Svadilfari el superior de Harik; por todas tus rencillas con él debido a su labor como arquitecto, por la forma en que ignoraste sus quejas acerca de Karnilla y también porque asegura que no cesabas en humillarlo en la sala del concejo. –Loki volvió a sentarse. –No es que todo ello no sea cierto pero tuve que decírselo "se supone que eres el más sabio de todo Asgard, pero esto que hiciste prueba lo contrario". Tuvo ánimo para pedirme perdón por haberme fallado como sabio y como sanador.

–Suena a que te apena su suerte. –Thor extendió una mano hacia la de Loki pero él apartó la suya.

–Déjame contarte algo más, algo sobre mi padre –le dijo para despertar su interés. –Cuando yo estaba por nacer, mi padre encontró su corte en una situación bastante similar a esta. Mi madre era el blanco de la iniquidad de los concejales quienes deseaban hacerla caer, por la misma minucia de siempre, hacerse de más poder, de más influencias y así, pero mi padre pensó en una forma de usar la inercia de todo ese odio para proteger a su familia…

Mientras Thor le contaba la misma historia que lo había inspirado, Loki no dejaba de mirarlo.

"Haz mejorado como cuenta cuentos Anarinya". Sabía que si le tomaba la mano y le decía esas palabras lo haría muy feliz, pero en cambio lo escuchó con semblante aburrido y no se movió ni un milímetro.

–Con todo lo sucedido no pude evitar rememorar esa historia y me di cuenta de que, como suele pasarme, la respuesta la tenía mi padre. Emularé su proceder, pues deseo protegerte a ti y a toda nuestra familia. Deseo hacer ejemplo para que esto no vuelva a pasar. –Loki se puso en pie viendo que Thor había finalizado. –Loki quiero decirte cuan profundamente…

–¿Acudirás a las ejecuciones? ¿Serán públicas? –Lo interrumpió Loki.

–Los embajadores serán ejecutados en privado, los miembros del ejército y los einheriar igual, sólo admitiré a sus pares. Todas las demás serán públicas y sí, acudiré y tú también, te sentarás a mi lado pues ese es tu deber. –El hechicero asintió.

–Hazme saber el orden en el que serán llevadas a cabo. Entonces, ¿Ertan?

–Ordenaré su liberación y también la de Svadilfari aunque a él lo dejaré ir cuando todo acabe, espero que puedas comprenderlo. –Loki se dirigió a la puerta por la que había entrado sin agradecerle y sin una sola pregunta acerca del bienestar de Thor.

Él no había querido mencionar a su amigo pero le satisfacía que Thor lo liberase tan pronto, igual que lo satisfacía en gran medida la manera en que actuaba. Si el dios del trueno se hubiera decidido a sentenciarlos a todos a muerte por petición de Loki, no lo habría respetado como lo hacía por haber alcanzado esa resolución por sí mismo.

Thor lo miró irse sin tratar de retenerlo, sin insistir en pedirle perdón por su propia traición. No quería hablar de Amora. Dolía pensar en ella. Y además, temía que Loki le exigiera despedazarla para resarcir su honor. Que le impusiera darle una muerte dolorosa y atroz, o entregársela para tomar desquite en su contra antes de conducirla al patíbulo. Sabía que Loki podía ser cruel aunque desconocía los alcances físicos de ello; y no quería averiguarlos.

.

Dos cosas lo habían conducido ahí, a las mazmorras. Una certeza y un hechizo. La certeza se la había dado Ari: el rey ya había firmado la sentencia de Amora. Le retiraba su título de dama, sus ingresos los confiscaba junto con todos sus bienes; Sif le tomaría confesión y la condenaba a morir por decapitación. La guinda del pastel pues sería la última.

El hechizo se lo dio Karnilla. Él le dijo que no sabía cuándo liberaría Thor a Svadilfari aunque era un hecho que lo haría. Así que deseaba poder hablar con su amigo para darle tranquilidad; el problema radicaba en que no podía bajar a las mazmorras a verlo, debía mantenerse alejado de él durante aquella delicada situación. La conclusión de la bruja norn fue la que él esperaba: le enseñó a hacer la proyección astral. El sello de su magia la volvía débil pero la distancia que deseaba salvar era corta así que logró lo que se proponía.

Se presentó ante el elfo oscuro, lo encontró hecho una pena, por obra de Erwel, el último daño que había logrado causar. A su amigo lo habían golpeado los einheriar, llevaba el labio partido y tenía muy hinchado, hasta tenerlo cerrado, un ojo. Seguramente tendría muchas más magulladuras regadas por todo el cuerpo. Se puso en pie sosteniéndose las costillas.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Estás a salvo? –A pesar de todo eso fue lo primero que preguntó.

–Sí. Lo estoy.

–¿Sabes algo de mi flota?

–A salvo, como predije. No he podido avisarles de lo ocurrido contigo pues no hay mensajeros saliendo de palacio, en cuanto pueda lo haré. Vine a agradecerte y a decirte que pronto serás puesto en libertad. –El elfo asintió y le tendió una mano.

–Sabes bien porque lo hice.

–Sí, lo sé –repuso Loki y cuando se tocaron se desvaneció.

Cumplido su deber de amigo. Se materializó en otra celda y la embrujó para que nadie los viera desde el exterior. Su rival estaba recostada en el camastro que ahora era su esplendoroso lecho, parecía dormir pero en realidad estaba insomne pues cuando le habló se enderezó bien espabilada. Llevaba puesto un vestido verde esmeralda que le dejaba al descubierto los hombros, el cabello estaba alborotado y su rostro había perdido su brillo habitual. La resplandeciente Amora, la beldad de la corte cuyo ingenio y buen ánimo fueran ampliamente halagados, la que despertaba tanta admiración, la que se hizo sitio en el corazón del rey; estaba reducida a nada, era sólo una brizna en el suelo lista para que él la pisoteara.

–Saludos Amora –le dijo él.

–Saludos Loki –ella no le iba a dar trato de alteza en ese momento. –¿A qué debo el honor?

–Decidí visitarte personalmente. No has perdido tu brío aunque te veo algo demacrada, ya veremos la manera de solucionarlo. Vine para conocer tus deseos en estas tus últimas horas. Quiero saber cómo deseas presentarte engalanada a tu ejecución; e igualmente quiero instarte a que no te muestres débil ni asustada. El pueblo espera un gran espectáculo y debes dárselo, no consentiré que te hallen patética, no quiero que piensen que la amante real no está a la altura de la situación. Que sepan que aún la más hermosa criatura ha perdido en contra mía.

–Tienes razón, no puedo verme desarreglada en tan importante día. Hazme el favor de enviarme a mis dos doncellas, de hacerme llegar el vestido blanco de hilo de oro y el collar de zafiros que Thor me obsequió. –Sonrió como si estuviera encantada con la idea, y luego se rió. –¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?

–Además de comprobar lo bien te sientan las cadenas, hay otra persona que sí es mi enemigo y que tuvo la sensatez de no firmar su bendita petición de juicio. Deseo que cuando te tomen confesión digas su nombre, que expliques que él, al igual que Erwel, sabía que embrujabas al rey y que también deseaba matarme.

–¿Otro traidor? ¿No te son suficientes los que hay aquí? –Él la presionó.

–Le pedí a Thor, a cambio de mi perdón, que me deje escoger el método de tu ejecución. –Y ahí se detuvo a mirarla de una forma en que nadie nunca la había mirado, observó su cuerpo como midiendo el sitio donde quería que le hendieran los tajos, como si ella fuera un lienzo donde él fuera a poner una sangrienta pintura. –Dijo que sí.

–Ah, mi querido Thor, debe sentirse tan culpable y tan en deuda contigo. Dime, ¿qué nombre? ¿Quién quieres que muera?

–Ragnheidur. Di su nombre en tu confesión y te garantizo que no serás vejada, torturada o humillada, veré que el verdugo sea hábil con la espada y que no sufras. Pero si contravienes mis deseos, te entregaré a la soldadesca para que se divierta contigo hasta que se harten; y cuando llegues al patíbulo tu suplicio durará días, tu hermoso cuerpo quedará irreconocible luego de que expertos verdugos lo desollen parte por parte y cuando finalmente la piadosa Skuld corte el hilo de tu vida, tu cadáver será puesto a merced de los cuervos. –Le dibujó el panorama.

Ella pareció meditarlo por varios segundos.

–Acepto –dijo finalmente. –Por cierto, como última voluntad de una mujer condenada pedí que se me permita despedirme de él.

–Eso no sucederá. –Aseguró Loki. –¿No lo entiendes? No eres nada para él. –Amora le hizo un gesto de incredulidad que sacó de sus casillas a Loki. –¡No eres nada! –Le gritó y luego su voz se volvió un siseo peligroso que supuraba todo el odio que le tenía a la beldad. –Se aburría sin mí y tú estabas ahí, con tus artimañas y tus pociones, ¿crees que hubiera volteado siquiera a verte de no ser por ello? –Loki inhaló profundo y recompuso su gesto. Le sonrió con malicia. –No eres más su juguete, se hartó de ti y te ha dejado en mis manos.

A ella le tembló la voz.

–¿Estás celoso? –Procuró ganar seguridad aunque fuera falsa. –Llegué a pensar que no tenías esos sentimientos por él. Sí, en el pasado parecían muy unidos pero llegó un momento en que de verdad creí que tenías una relación con Svadilfari. –Amora esperó a que Loki dijera algo pero él la miró con frialdad. Ella sonrió como si lo evaluara. –Reconozco cada gesto tuyo, pues Thor no es el primer hombre al que le facilito la infidelidad. Veo en ti que ardes en ganas de perdonarlo y arrojarte a sus brazos. Amarlo es fácil. –Él pareció agrandarse conforme una furia silenciosa hacia presa de él. –Al final no lo vas a hacer, no lo perdonarás y eso es porque no te lo mereces. –Amora pareció relajarse –al menos mi única satisfacción es que aunque yo muera, tú también lo habrás perdido.

–Patrañas –murmuró Loki, la miró una última vez con desprecio, –no olvides lo que hemos acordado acerca de Ragnheidur –y dicho eso se desvaneció.

Había logrado hacerlo rabiar, ella supo que él no iba a dejarla partir al otro mundo entera y sin ser vejada; sin importar si decía el nombre del anciano concejal o no.

.

Desde la llegada de Sif y su orden de arresto, Amora había pasado por un ir y venir emocional. Impactada por los sucesos, se dejó llevar hasta aquellas mazmorras de cristal ¿aunque qué opción tuvo? ¿Evadirse? Lo pensó pero eran las skjaldmö quienes la vigilaban y de todos modos tenía las cadenas de gelgja. Estaba sola, a Hlind y Snotra las apartaron con fuerza de ella, pues se habían aferrado a sus faldas sollozando. Aquella muestra de lealtad, casi había quebrado la solemnidad con la que Amora estaba dispuesta a afrontar esa situación. Estaba asustada y furiosa por la visita que Loki le había hecho pero también decidida a no demostrar ninguno de esos sentimientos.

–¿Estás totalmente seguro? –Quería preguntarle a Thor –¿ya lo pensaste bien? –Pero no podía hablar con él y casi podía asegurar que no tendrían una despedida final. No obstante, algo dentro de ella insistía en una esperanza traída de la nada, lánguida como imposible, de que Thor no la asesinaría. –No lo hagas –parecía casi hablar con él –por todo lo que fuimos, por todo lo que somos.

Y la respuesta helada y silenciosa de Thor significaba un: "No, ya lo medité bien". Casi la misma conversación que tuvieron la última vez. Amora sabía porque la enjuiciaba, más allá del envenenamiento y la hechicería, fue porque intentó lastimar a su familia. Matar a Loki era herir a Nari y a Hërin, y eso era algo que Thor no iba a permitir jamás. Si no se hubiera dejado llevar por el plan de Erwel, si sólo hubiera insistido en las pruebas de infidelidad sin caer en el juicio, pudo haber alejado a Thor del ojiverde.

Sintió como si fuera a reventar.

Estaba condenada. Pensó en las palabras de Loki, ¿cuánto tardaría en enviar a alguien que la torturase? ¿La violarían? No quería creer que Thor permitiera que se ensañara así con ella, por muy culpable que se sintiera. Y mientras más reflexionaba sobre ello, más creía que debería hacer algo. Si decía el nombre de Ragnheidur lo que haría sería poner una cabeza más para el hacha del verdugo, y en cuanto Loki se deshiciera del concejal ¿qué lo obligaba a cumplir con su palabra? Nada. No se fiaba del hechicero, la odiaba.

Había visto pasar al querido Fafnir rumbó al patíbulo. Él volteó hacia su celda, y Amora lo miró con solemnidad intentando infundirle ánimos pero él parecía tan asustado que poco importó su intención. Sabía que ella sería el final, se preguntó si la dejaban al último para que ella sufriera pensando en las espantosas muertes de sus aliados y amigos, para quedarse sola.

Carraspeó llamando la atención de la skjaldmö que la custodiaba.

–Quiero hablar con el concejal Ragnheidur –le dijo mirándola fijo –no confesare mis traiciones con otro que no sea con él. Hazlo venir –le habló con altivez y estuvo tan acertada que la mujer acabo por obedecerla.

Aguardó, pues no podía hacer nada más. Supuso que para acercársele el concejal tendría que pedir permiso de Thor y que quizás eso alertaría a Loki, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Las horas se deslizaron en un silencio destructor que alentaron el miedo, que la agotaron más que la incomodidad de la celda. Finalmente el anciano concejal apareció, con su gesto adusto de siempre y la miró severamente. Amora pensó que la regañaría y tal vez le diría que era "inaceptable" el que lo hubiera llamado. No lo dejó hablar de primero.

–Loki quiere tu muerte, me ha pedido que confiese que tú me alentabas a hechizar al rey junto con Erwel. Si lo hago, serás arrestado de inmediato y muerto el día de mañana en compañía de los demás.

Ragnheidur la miró como si hubiera enloquecido.

–¿Desde cuándo se les permite a los prisioneros tener comunicación con el mundo exterior?

–Yo no soy una simple prisionera. Mi palabra aún puede hacer caer a los hombres, aunque sea a los pies de un verdugo, pero no son otros los que interesan a Loki, sino tú. –Amora se puso en pie, a pesar de cómo lucía, ganó porte y presencia. –He pedido que vengas porque no me siento inclinada a hacerle ese favor a Loki, y en cambio, he pensado que tú y yo podemos en cambio hacer un trato. Yo no te perjudicaré, pero a cambio ayúdame a mantenerme a salvo hasta el momento de mi ejecución.

Estaba segura de que Ragnheidur podría. Ella sabía que el hombre ante ella sólo era superado en poder e influencia por el mismísimo rey. Si alguien podía alejarla de las garras de Loki era él.

–Pocas probabilidades tienes de qué se te escuchen esas acusaciones, y más aún, de que sean creídas.

–Al contrario, Thor sabe que patrocinabas que me acercara a él; una vez me confrontó por ello. Y Loki le susurrará envenenadas palabras en tu contra, seríamos los dos en contra tuya –le señaló. Amora pensaba con lógica, y un poco de suerte, podría darle la razón. Vio a Ragnheidur entender el alcance de sus palabras y meditar.

–Primero debes confesar todo lo que has hecho.

–Yo envenené a Thor el día de mi nombre, fue accidental, en realidad sólo quería tenerlo esa noche en mi cama. Y luego lo mantuve enfermo mientras intentaba matar a Loki… Igual sembré discordia, rumores, iniquidad, lascivia, lujuria –Amora admitiría todo lo que hiciera falta. Cuando acabó, Ragnheidur se dirigió a la barrera que la mantenía cautiva. –¿Debo pronunciar tu nombre?

–No, veré que puedo hacer por ti. –Y con ello se fue.

.

Las horas inciertas la hicieron pensar en muchas cosas que pudieron haber sido, se entretuvo imaginando el futuro que se le truncó, todavía tuvo humor para reírse ante la ironía que de haberse ido cuando lo pensó o cuando Thor la echó, posiblemente estaría libre.

Sin meditarlo se vio componiendo sus palabras finales. Había muchas cosas que deseaba decir, principalmente en contra de Loki pero sabía que su discurso sería escuchado por los nobles que siguieran en pie y por el pueblo, lo último que deseaba era que el hechicero quedara como víctima de la meretriz que envenenó a su esposo. No pediría disculpas por lo que hizo, no se arrepentía de sus acciones. Le encantaría poder decirle a Loki lo siguiente:

–No soy yo, sino tú, quien es la causa original y principal de esta traición y daño. Y aunque probablemente podrías encontrar una manera de hacer cortar las cabezas de todos los nobles del reino si quisieras, espero que pueda quedar una, que pueda cortar la tuya.

Se recostó en el camastro, con un sueño inquieto, creyendo escuchar que la barrera mágica de la celda se apagaba y que le ayudaban a evadirse. ¿Tendría fuerzas para huir por el palacio? ¡Oh, sí! Le volverían las fuerzas una vez que le quitaran aquellas detestables cadenas de gelgja. Se giró más de una vez en el lecho, sintiendo que no podría dormir toda la noche. De pronto, percibió un ruido levísimo. Abrió los ojos de golpe asustada, se topó con Hogun.

–Me enviaron a salvaguardarte, por orden del rey serás protegida hasta el momento de tu muerte.

–Pedí… pedí despedirme…

–Eso no te lo concede –la atajó Hogun.

.

Fue escoltado por veinte ulfhednar que lo llevaron de las mazmorras hacia el cielo despejado de la plaza de Valaskialf. No aquella destinada a los actos solemnes, sino otra de menor tamaño a la que le cabrían unas mil personas apenas y que daba hacia la ciudad. Avanzó no sin sentir escozor en los ojos por la luz natural y pensando en los que ya habían sido ejecutados. Le parecía que un hedor espantoso se esparcía a su alrededor, ¿sería el olor de la muerte? Llevaba las manos encadenadas al frente. Una muchedumbre madrugadora había acudido a asistir a su suplicio. Había una tarima que se elevaba para permitir a todos contemplar su final. Había hired que formaron un cordón para contener sus oleadas y pronto los oídos de Erwel se llenaron de los abucheos del pueblo.

–¡Traidor! ¡Córtenle la cabeza!

Alzó la mirada, había gradas defendidas del sol y separadas del vulgo por una estructura de madera. Ahí ya se encontraban los reyes de Asgard, y también estaba la reina madre. Thor se veía sumamente serio, con un gesto concentrado como si estuviera a punto de lanzar un ejército hacia el campo de batalla, en cambio Loki optaba por una postura solemne que no daba pie a que supieras que pensaba. Frigga, la reina madre, exudaba serenidad así que Erwel prefirió tener sus ojos fijos en ella. O al menos esa fue su intención.

–Padre –lo llamaron. Se giró de inmediato buscando la voz y halló a Esbern, de quien no esperaba que acudiera a acompañarlo ene se momento. Junto a él estaban sus hermanos. Einar parecía muy enfermo y lloraba; Ertan en cambio lo miraba como aterrado, su tonto hijo menor por el cual estaba feliz de que no hubieran castigado. Los tres estaban tan cerca que si Erwel pudiera estirar los brazos los hubiera alcanzado pero se encontraban detrás de los soldados y no habría despedidas.

Subió al estrado pensando que le resultaba insoportable tener que pedir perdón al causante de su ruina pero sabiendo que sus hijos pagarían caro su osadía, no podía permitir que los dañaran aunque posiblemente ya los había arruinado para siempre. Serían conocidos como los hijos del traidor. Dirigió una última mirada a la aullante multitud.

–Como todos saben, yo era un hombre pobre, a quien el rey Odín convirtió en un gran hombre, y que yo, no satisfecho con eso y al no tener el reino a mis órdenes, codiciaba tener un rango aún más alto. Mi orgullo me trajo este castigo.

–¡Háganlo ya! –Le interrumpieron.

–Ruego el perdón de mi rey Thor, y también de su alteza Loki. Y a los demás, les pido que confíen en las nornas y no en las vanidades del mundo, si yo lo hubiera hecho, creo que todavía estaría vivo, como lo están ustedes ahora. –La voz se le fue apagando.

Ari estaba en la tribuna junto a Hagbard que se aguantaba las lágrimas. El robusto hombretón rezaba por el alma de su amigo. Ragnheidur estaba ahí también mirando impertérritamente. El secretario buscó entre la gente, halló a Ertan junto a sus hermanos, tan cerca de su padre como los hired se los permitían.

No era la primer ejecución a la que Ari acudía, el primer día había presenciado las de Oysten, Fafnir y Embla, pero se había retirado para no ver caer a los quince pajes de la librea de la reina que los acompañaron. Escuchó decir que uno de ellos se había orinado encima de miedo y que a otro hubo que obligarlo a ponerse de rodillas mientras chillaba desesperado. Había evitado acudir a las del resto de los siervos y a las de los miembros del ejército y a los einheriar que habían firmado y se habían condenado con ello. Se enteró de que Sif estuvo ahí presente, igual que Volstagg y Hogun. Los guerreros no dieron espectáculo como si los redimiera en algo portarse valerosamente ante los ojos de su diosa y de sus superiores.

Ertan no había acudido a ver morir a algunos de los hombres que había comandado pues lo liberaron por la noche, apenas a tiempo para reunirse con sus hermanos recién llegados de sus respectivos reinos donde laboraban. Esbern imploró que les permitieran una palabra en privado para despedirse de su padre pero Thor se rehusó y dado que acababa de perdonar a Ertan, no se atrevieron a insistir.

A Ari no le gustaba aquel espectáculo que ejercía fascinación en tantos. Pero por ese día se obligaría a ver. Ese día caerían los concejales, Erwel primero, luego Harma y al último Faida. Sus respectivos secretarios y doncellas serían muertos precediéndolos. Por la noche darían rápida muerte de manera privada a Kolbyr y a Eredlindon, por quienes sus reyes ya habían intercedido, pero una vez más la decisión de Thor fue inamovible.

No estaba seguro de querer estar presente al día siguiente, el evento central de aquella carnicería. La ejecución de la hermosa Amora.

El verdugo era miembro del ejército, para cumplir su labor iba vestido de negro, sin ningún emblema ni adorno. Portaba una espada de un filo hecha para blandirse a dos manos. Nada más adecuado para terminar con todo velozmente. Thor no quería que nadie sufriera innecesariamente. Según las leyes de Bor a los traidores se les podía colgar, eviscerar, quemar o decapitar. El rey escogió para todos por igual el método más clemente. Erwel requirió un momento para ponerse de rodillas con algo de torpeza. Se serenó lo suficiente para voltear a mirar a los reyes. Cuando lo hizo la espada del verdugo silbó en el aire.

Ari apretó los ojos. Al abrirlos comprobó que ya retiraban el cuerpo. Se los entregarían a Ertan y a sus hermanos para que lo cremaran y le dieran exequias fúnebres.

La muerte de Harma fue dolorosamente rápida en comparación con el largo discurso de despedida en el cual ensalzó a Thor y a Loki con grandilocuencia. Sus últimas palabras, sin embargo, fueron para su alteza Frigga a quien le pidió la gracia de mirarla para llevarse su imagen como último recuerdo de este mundo.

Faida lloró y fue difícil entenderle una sola palabra. Hagbard había sido quien la recomendó para el cargo de tesorera real, habían sido buenos amigos, el acerero hundió el rostro entre las manos. Ari le guardaba gran simpatía y lamentó su muerte como la de ninguna otra persona, era talentosa y agradable. Cuando pusieron a la joven de rodillas, Ari escogió mirar a su señor para no mirarla a ella. El rostro de Loki no mostraba nada, ni compasión o pena, ni alegría por ver morir a quienes lo hubieran puesto a él en tal trance. La espada silbó nuevamente, Ari ya odiaba ese sonido.

El día se acababa. A la ejecución de Eredlindon y Kolbyr sólo asistiría la familia real y los concejales que quedaban. Ari se puso en pie y se marchó a toda prisa.

.

Karnilla le había pedido una audiencia a Thor después de la ejecución de los concejales, y él había accedido a verla.

–Me alegra mucho verte recuperado. –Fue su forma de saludarlo mientras lo observaba evaluadoramente.

–Te agradezco, fue la poción que me enviaste con Loki –dijo él y ella asintió. –¿Vienes a mí en calidad de mi sanadora?

–En realidad, vengo a ti como amiga, a pedirte un favor –Karnilla fue de inmediato sobre la cuestión que la llevó ahí. –He venido a pedirte el cadáver de Amora tras su ejecución –dijo sin ambages. –Medité largas horas acerca de ir o no. Estoy enojada con ella por haberme robado y por mentirme acerca de su seidh pero también la consideré mi amiga y le agradezco sus consejos, y el hecho de que nunca me juzgó mal. Igual cuidó de Héroïque cuando yo no tuve tiempo para hacerlo. Averigüé que no tiene parientes y no le quedan amigos que le celebren exequias fúnebres, así que Héroïque y yo queremos hacerlo. No pretendo provocar con esto rumores ni malentendidos en cuanto a si soy leal a ella o a Loki. Mi simpatía por Loki es cosa mía y creo que él está al tanto de lo que siento por él.

Thor asintió, se sentó y agachó la mirada.

–Entiendo, daré las órdenes para que te entreguen su cuerpo. –Quienes no eran reclamados por nadie, eran quemados sin signo ni distintivos, a Thor no le gustaba la idea de una muerte así pero él no podía hacer nada, ni tampoco ordenar que fuera diferente. Sus acciones serían malinterpretadas.

Esa mañana cuando se alistó a mirar las ejecuciones, no estaba preocupado por sus ex concejales sino por ella. Thor sabía que debería estar iracundo, tal vez hasta culparla por todo pero eso era deshonesto. Él era responsable de sus acciones como ella lo era de las suyas. Y a pesar de que lo hechizó y envenenó, no podía pensar que todas las acciones y palabras de Amora siempre fueron mentiras. Se encontraba dividido, igual que la norn.

–Gracias por aceptar –dijo Karnilla, le hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Thor se quedó a solas, había mucho trabajo pendiente pero nada lo atraía. Levantó la mirada hasta encontrar lo que dejó sobre el escritorio en la mañana. La pequeña caja de madera que Amora le obsequió el día de su operación. No la había abierto aún, se vio tentado a hacerlo en ese momento pero finalmente no lo hizo. Abrió ese cajón donde tenía efectos que él consideraba muy personales: el dibujo de Loki jötun, una réplica de la infame majestad, el anillo de Lilja y el libro de arquitectura élfica. Ahí deposito la caja. La abriría cuando pudiera pensar en ella sin sentir culpa y sin sentir tristeza.

.

Ari se bañó para quitarse algo de horror de encima y bebió una copa de vino, no quería comer nada. Tampoco podía dormir. Se quedó esperando sin saber qué era lo que esperaba, aunque como a eso de media noche, Ertan llegó hasta él, olía a humo, venía del funeral de su padre. Estaba solo.

–Ari –dijo su nombre y se derrumbó en sus brazos, llorando como no había podido hacer en público.

–Lo lamento –le dijo el menor.

Ertan se serenó y recobró en algo la compostura. Lo soltó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Ari le pasó algo de vino. Fue a por una vasija de agua y un paño; lo ayudó a quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta y a asearse en algo para desprenderse aquel lúgubre olor. Le limpió el rostro con cuidado, e hizo lo mismo con los cabellos castaños que llevaba desordenados.

–¿Dónde están Esbern y Einar? –Le preguntó.

–Se retiraron, están hospedados en la ciudad. –Respondió Ertan con voz apagada.

Ari se sentó a su lado y lo rodeó con un brazo, eran casi de la misma estatura aunque de complexión bien distinta por la labor que cada uno desempeñaba. Ari le ofreció conseguirle algo de cenar, darle más vino o ayudarlo a meterse a la cama pero Ertan no quería nada de eso.

–Tú intercediste por mí –le dijo. –Me dijeron, que Thor sólo me perdonó porque Loki se lo solicitó, pero pienso que tú le recordaste su indulgencia para conmigo.

–Lo hice.

–Que poco nos conocemos el uno al otro, ojalá hubiera podido decirte una sola palabra para evitar que lo hicieras, preferiría haber muerto.

–No digas eso. –Pero Ertan no lo escuchaba.

–No tuve el valor para decírselo a mis hermanos, que yo denuncié a nuestro padre, que revelé sus intenciones y lo condené con ello. Fui yo quien lo puso ante el verdugo. –Ari lo tomó del rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo.

–A tu padre lo condenaron sus acciones, no tú. Lo único que hiciste fue seguir tus propias convicciones, algo que asumo él te enseñó. –Ertan lo miró angustiado y negó.

–Me siento tan avergonzado. –Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar en sus ojos y Ari desesperó por consolarlo. –Soy un ser execrable.

–No lo eres –le dijo al tiempo que depositaba un beso breve en los labios de su amigo. –Tú eres un hombre como ya no hay muchos, –lo besó de nuevo –eres leal a ti mismo, –lo besó entre frases, –valiente y honorable; –y lo besó una última vez.

Ertan estaba sorprendido, miró a Ari con locura y avidez; lo abrazó para devolverle cada uno de sus besos. Y Ari se le entregó esa noche. No sólo por afecto, sino también, porque después de presenciar tanta muerte, necesitaban recordarse uno al otro que ellos seguían con vida.

.

Amora tuvo que aguardar mientras ejecutaban a Hlind y a Snotra. Se despidió brevemente de ellas, les dijo que fuesen valientes. Al menos no tuvo que verlas morir. Sintió pena pues su lealtad era la causa de su muerte.

Cuando acabaron con ellas, seis skjaldmö la escoltaron. La rubia llevaba puesto el vestido color vino que había usado durante el concurso de comida que organizara en la cumbre de su gloria al lado de Thor. Llevaba el cabello recogido en alto, ninguna joya. Al igual que todos los que la precedieron llevaba encadenadas las manos al frente, sólo que sus cadenas eran de gelgja.

La gente le abrió paso entre gritos de "zorra" y "traidora" pero ella no se amedrentó. Subió al templete donde su ejecutor, igual una skjaldmö, aguardaba por ella. Miró hacia las gradas donde estaban los nobles. Vio a Karnilla, a Ari, a Hagbard, a Ragnheidur, a Sif, a Hogun y a Volstagg. Fandral y la reina madre brillaban por su ausencia. Sus ojos se fijaron al final en Loki y en Thor.

Un heraldo proclamó sus crímenes y su condena, por todos sabidos y sin hacer alusión alguna a su magia. Amora se giró hacia el pueblo y bastó una sola mirada suya para callarlos a todos. Se le permitió decir sus últimas palaras y ella comenzó sin que le temblara la voz ni siquiera un poco.

–Estoy aquí para morir de acuerdo a la ley y a la voluntad del rey, mi señor. A quien siempre he amado, no sólo por ser un rey generoso sino porque me trató con cariño y me amó, y fue esa muestra de afecto, más que mis desesperadas acciones porque me eligiera, la causa de que me encuentre aquí –sus palabas fueron recibidas en medio de un gran silencio. –Si en algún momento de mi vida ofendí a mi rey, entonces sin duda con mi muerte ahora lo compenso. A los que conocen mi historia, sólo les pido que me juzguen amablemente, que piensen en mí, como una mujer que lo que más añoraba, era el amor de su rey.

La verdugo tomó su espada y los ojos de Amora se llenaron de lágrimas que ella procuró contener.

–Arrodíllate –le dijo una voz femenina.

–No –musitó ella presa de una repentina angustia. Le costaba respirar, inhaló despacio, no debía desmayarse.

–Arrodíllate –le repitieron pero ella volteó en dirección de Thor y clavó sus ojos en él y sólo en él. A su alrededor la gente cuchicheaba anticipándose a un deprimente acto final. –Serás obligada…

–No sin despedirme –trató de decirlo en voz queda pero sus palabras fueron bien audibles.

Siguió con los ojos fijos en Thor. Dos de las skjaldmö que la habían escoltado subieron al patíbulo, la tomaron de los hombros para obligarla a comportarse pero la soltaron súbitamente. El rey se había puesto de pie. La gente calló. Amora vio a Thor moverse, descender de las gradas desde donde la había contemplado e ir hacia ella. Ahora sí, no pudo contenerse y sollozó. Pronto lo tuvo a su lado.

–Amora –dijo su nombre y le indicó con un gesto a la verdugo que le diera a él la espada. La joven guerrera se la entregó. Amora volteó a mirarlo con el corazón desbordándose en su pecho. Se puso de rodillas delante de él. Se miraron por última vez. –Cierra los ojos.

Ella lo hizo y por unos segundos lo vio, no con un arma en la mano, sino sujetándola gentilmente, enseñándole a usar el arco en la arena de combate, riéndose de sus historias rodeados de sus amigos, cabalgando juntos rumbo a Gladsheim, lo vio cargando a Hërin mientras ella sostenía a Nari; lo vio sonreírle mientras comían juntos, lo vio besándola luego de su victoria por los alfh…

Thor bajó del estrado con la sangre de Amora en sus manos. No miró atrás, tan sólo se fue.

.

Loki avanzó silenciosamente y se dejó caer junto a Thor. El rey estaba recargado de un árbol lanzándole piedras al río, Tanngrisner pastaba cerca.

–Me encontraste –musitó Thor.

–Te vi partir rumbo a las caballerizas y te seguí. –Tanngrijos se puso a beber agua en el río.

–Todos están muertos.

–Los partidarios de Erwel –aclaró Loki.

–El palacio estaba dividido en dos bandos, los de Erwel y los tuyos; y eso me hace preguntarme, ¿quiénes son entonces los míos?

Loki no le respondió, en cambio le hizo otra pregunta.

–¿Qué sigue? Nunca pregunté, en el relato de tu padre limpiando su corte de detractores, cuando acabó con todos, ¿qué hizo? –Thor rememoró.

–Lo necesario. Nombrar nuevos concejales, traer nuevas damas a la corte, aceptar nuevos embajadores, rellenar los huecos, premiar a los que ayudaron y volver a empezar. –Enumeró el dios del trueno. Meditó algo que lo carcomía y finalmente lo dijo: –No sé si mis acciones son las de un tirano aborrecible, no sé si he cruzado el límite de lo moral, como rey estaba en mi derecho pero no sé si lo que hice fue correcto, aunque sí sé que debía hacerse.

–No tengo una respuesta.

–Loki, ¿qué pasará con nosotros? –El hechicero no contestó, estaba mirando a lo lejos y no se giró a mirarlo. Thor tampoco lo hizo. –He tratado varias veces de decirte esto, así que mejor lo enuncio antes de que explote alguna conjura o desaparezcas o algo así. Quiero pedirte perdón, aunque no me lo concedas, déjame que lo haga, por todo, por ella, por el trato que te di, por amenazarte, por dejarte solo y dejarte caer.

El río corría con un sonido suave mientras el sol se ponía.

–¿Sabes por qué nunca pido disculpas? ¿Aun cuando sé de sobra que erré y que debería pedirlas? –La voz de Loki era un susurro. –Porque disculparte no borra lo sucedido, así que es algo inútil de hacer.

La noche los rodeó, Thor no volteó a mirar a Loki y Loki no volteó a mirar a Thor, en la penumbra ninguno vio que el otro lloraba tumbado a su lado.

.

Era Yule, la última festividad del año.

–Su majestad –lo llamó Fuya.

La niñera había sido perdonada por intervención de su madre, que aludió a la vez al bienestar de Nari, sin embargo Thor la encontraba asustada, como si él pudiera cambiar de opinión y mandarla a decapitar. La mujer había pedido disculpas a Loki y a él por separado y juró ser leal y jamás flaquear. Thor le creyó, más que por la sinceridad de su discurso, por el miedo con el que lo pronunció.

Le tendió a Nari, que ignorante de lo sucedido, jugaba con uno de los caballos de juguete de su hermano. Thor la levantó en brazos, le habían puesto un vestido rosado con detalles dorados y llevaba sujeto el cabello con una redecilla de pequeñas perlas. Nari se veía adorable e hizo sonreír a Thor como siempre. Ásta llegó detrás pero ella no cargaba ya a Hërin que corría jugando con la capa que le habían puesto en tono verde olivo. Ni siquiera reparó en que Nari había hurtado uno de sus juguetes.

Estaban por salir a la explanada de Valaskialf. Ahí se había conglomerado gran parte del pueblo, del ejército y los nobles que quedaban.

Erwel no mintió cuando dijo que la familia real debía ser contemplada para asegurarle a los ases que todo estaba en orden. Que su rey estaba curado, que su consorte estaba a su lado y el linaje estaba asegurado. El concejal dejó hechos los preparativos para que Thor se presentara ante su pueblo en esa festividad; y el dios del trueno no los canceló. Una vez su padre le había dicho al respecto: "Aquellos sobre los que reinamos, no pueden comprender la realidad fundamental de las cosas, suelen deducir sus opiniones de lo que pueden ver con sus ojos. Por eso los reyes somos una deslumbradora prueba visual del poder y majestuosidad de su reino".

Con esas palabras había persuadido a Loki y su dios del engaño había accedido. Thor aguardó sólo un poco más hasta que el hechicero apareció en sus ropajes verdes y dorados. Se miraron un instante, él asintió y tomó de la mano a Hërin que se la tendió de inmediato.

–¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó el pequeño una y otra vez.

–Debes saludar a nuestros súbditos –le respondió Loki.

Aun así cuando Hërin escuchó el barullo de las personas, se aferró a las piernas de Loki y éste tuvo que cargarlo en brazos. Thor pensó que su pequeño hijo necesitaba unas lecciones de protocolo, tal vez fuera hora de buscarle un maestre para que le enseñara. Salieron juntos. Frigga estaba ahí, engalanada con un vestido de seda púrpura y un soberbio collar de diamantes. La reina madre asintió alentándolos.

Thor tenía un discurso que dar, acerca de la felicidad de hallarse restablecido con su familia y pesaroso de que cercanos a él lo hubieran traicionado para hacerse de más poder poniendo en peligro a quien amaba. Y remataría dando esperanzas de un mejor futuro porque después de todo, todos estaban ávidos de esperanza. Tras pronunciarlo, se percató de que el pueblo creería que todo había terminado con las ejecuciones y no era así. Thor se daba cuenta de que había desmembrado familias, a unos les quitó a sus padres, y a otros a sus hijos, sin contar los lazos de amistad que se habían roto. ¿Hasta dónde alguno de ellos le guardaría rencor y podría fraguar otra traición? Por supuesto que ésta vez no lo permitiría, ya no era inmaduro ni ciego.

Su mano encontró la de Loki, que por un momento se tensó pero que no la apartó. En antaño ellos siempre demostraban públicamente el amor que se tenían tocándose. La atrajo a sus labios y la besó. Loki sonrió aunque en sus ojos no hubo el mismo sentimiento. Ninguno de los dos parecía reconocerse en los ojos del otro.

Un heraldo proclamó larga vida para el linaje de Bor mientras los del pueblo coreaban sus nombres y después de eso, volvieron al interior de su palacio. Usualmente habría un banquete por aquella festividad, pero el palacio estaba de luto por sus caídos, que aunque traidores todos, habían sido queridos y ahora eran extrañados.

.

Loki soñaba.

Estaba sentado en los jardines privados, recargado contra Thor. Su amado le acariciaba un hombro y le susurraba algo, Loki no distinguía las palabras pero sonrió, porque se sentía en completa paz ahí con él.

–Papá, un cuento –le pidió Nari dejándose caer en el pasto a sus pies. Hërin se le sumó pronto.

Loki buscó un libro junto a él, se pasó la mano distraídamente por el vientre, no se sorprendió de sentirlo abultado por un nuevo embarazo. Aquel hijo que cargaba dentro suyo se movió, una sensación conocida pero que a la vez casi había olvidado por completo. Lo acarició hasta que se quedó tranquilo como antes hacía con Hërin.

Inició un relato sobre el jötun que pescaba en el mar Oskjuvath.

Una cabecita rubia captó su atención. Estaba sentado bajo un arbusto cerca de ellos. Supo en el acto que se trataba de Magni, lo único que le molestó de que estuviera ahí, era que seguramente no podría escucharlo.

–Me apuesto a que no puedes escuchar nada ahí metido –lo reprendió Loki. –Acércate. –Le ordenó.

Magni corrió a refugiarse bajo un brazo de Thor, Loki no pudo verle el rostro. Hërin se tiró sobre sus piernas en un esfuerzo de hacerse espacio en su regazo. Thor soltó una carcajada y acomodó a Hërin de manera que no aplastase a su hermanito aun no nacido. Al menos Nari se comportaba.

–¿Terminaron? –Le preguntó Loki.

–Listos los cinco –respondió Thor. –Vuelve a empezar.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	25. Capítulo XXIV

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XXIV

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros al imperio DISNEY.

Agradecemos mucho los reviews que nos han dejado en torno al final de la segunda parte. Gracias a Rorou por sus ánimos a la historia y a Mizhuz por su sincero comentario; les agradezco así porque no puedo responderles vía reply. Gracias también por los pm's, los what's app, y por leer la historia finalmente. Nos encanta saber que hay gente nueva leyendo la historia o que se animan a dejarnos un comentario por primera vez. Gracias a nuestras lectoras usuales n.n Ya saben que los reviews son el combustible de toda historia.

Henos aquí después de quince días. Vamos a intentar regresar a la actualización semanal pero, estamos con el agua hasta las rodillas y si por algún motivo volvemos a ahogarnos en la marea, y tuviéramos que volver a vernos quincenalmente, se los haremos saber. Después de muchas aluciones acuáticas, al fic...

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, angst, elfos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XXIV:

Hagbard madrugó para acudir a su despacho a finiquitar algunos asuntos pendientes. Había sido el encargado de atender Harokim en lo que se elegía un nuevo gobernador aunque la gran mayoría de asuntos los trato juntó con Thor, pues el rey insistió en que fuera así. Loki se había hecho con los asuntos de Faida y Ragnheidur con los de Harma. Sin embargo esas tareas extras en sus labores llegaban a su fin, ese día sería el nombramiento de los nuevos concejales.

Se apuró dejando instrucciones de último minuto a su secretario y llegó a sus aposentos justo para desayunar con sus hijos. Era un hecho que no dejaba de azorarlo, pero tenía dos en Valaskialf. Hallgeir, el menor y que era el nuevo secretario de Thor; y Rognbard, uno de sus bastardos que obtuvo el puesto de segundo de la guardia de palacio. Él jamás habría postulado a sus dos vástagos pero ellos lo hicieron solos y tras obtener los cargos, Hagbard les suplicó casi de rodillas que jamás cometieran traición, que fueran leales a Thor y a Loki. Sus hijos lo vieron exasperados creyendo que exagerada pero Hagbard no lo veía así. Pensaba, un poco paranoico, que la elección de Thor para con su hijo tenía que ver más con castigarlo por ser tan fiel a Loki y a su vez intentar minar la influencia de su consorte sobre él. Y el nombramiento de Loki para su bastardo, creía era una amenaza de que lo tenía bien cerca.

Sus hijos podrían decir lo que fuera, pero Hagbard no deseaba que tuvieran la suerte de los vástagos de Erwel, ni mucho menos el destino del descendiente de Harma, que estaba proscrito del hogar.

Había acudido a las exequias fúnebres de Erwel, pues aun siendo traidor, fue su amigo y su consuegro. Se prometió que honraría su memoria intercediendo por sus hijos. Habló con Thor sobre ellos, le pidió que no castigara a los jóvenes por los crímenes del padre y aunque el rey no tenía intenciones de hacerles daño, el estigma de "hijos de traidor", era suficiente. Finalmente consiguió acomodarlos en ciertos puestos: Como su hija estaba casada con Esbern, el mayor de los tres, este no fue removido de su cargo de embajador en Vanaheim. A Einar, Hagbard lo tomó como secretario en Nidavelir, por supuesto que su compromiso con la princesa Héroïque se anuló. Y Ertan, no podía ser ya capitán de los einheriar pero lo nombraron jefe de puertos.

Los tres hijos de Erwel se mostraron muy agradecidos, si Thor fuera dado a ejercer el poder con crueldad habrían perecido sólo por ser hijos de un traidor. Los hijos de Hagbard hacían chanzas en la mesa, bromeando y mirando que sus futuros eran prometedores. Hagbard ya no aspiraba a más grandeza, todos sus chicos tenían un puesto que los haría hombres honorables y que les daría para cuidar a sus familias cuando las tuvieran. Ya no quería más, el ex acerero no era ambicioso.

Entretanto Loki había recuperado el control de Valaskialf. Volvió a asumir su cargo como guía de la vida de palacio y devuelto sus puestos a sus aliados: Gellir era el nuevo capitán de los einheriar, Geirolf volvía a capitanear los einheriar de la ciudad, Benfred volvió a su puesto como tenedor de libros y Ari, Loki quería incluirlo en el concejo pero era demasiado joven, lo recompensó haciéndolo noble, el Lord de Gladsheim, aunque seguía trabajando como su secretario. Había una nueva mayordoma de nombre Mirelle que se ocupaba del funcionamiento del palacio; pero era Valdis, como visir de los pajes, quien atendía a los reyes. Lo hacía con tanta eficacia y discreción, que los rumores en torno a los detalles más íntimos de la familia real habían cesado en el acto. Por supuesto, Loki había expulsado de palacio a todos los siervos que Valdis había enumerado como partidarios de Amora. Hagbard se preguntó si se ocuparía de darles muerte o los dejaría estar dado que no tenían ya ninguna relevancia. Su guardia vanir había sido devuelta a Vanaheim como un gesto diplomático de que el consorte real volvía a sentirse seguro en palacio. Celtigar y los suyos volvieron a Cuenca de las Rosas, pero juraron volver al servicio de Loki siempre que los convocase.

.

Héroïque le hizo señas a su nueva y propia doncella de que le ayudara a acomodarse el cabello en suaves ondas. Thor había querido recompensar a Karnilla por los servicios que le había brindado y la norn le pidió que otorgara a Héroïque una asignación mensual; para ella pidió que el invernadero que Svadilfari construía fuese aún más grande. Thor había accedido. Así que al menos habían dejado de discutir cuando Héroïque le pedía dinero a Karnilla. Tenía su propia doncella e ingresos para gastar en sí misma. No alcanzaba la riqueza que Lara, Amora y Faida habían llegado a ostentar pero podía permitirse vivir con más holgura.

Se estaba arreglando rápidamente, saldría de su alcoba en unos momentos para ver con Mirelle, la nueva mayordoma, que todo estuviera en orden para el banquete en honor a los nuevos concejales.

Loki la había nombrado encargada de llevar la vida de palacio a pesar de ser muy joven. La elección era un poco obvia. Threir fue devuelta a Alfheim, Lara estaba por marcharse de nuevo a Svartálfheim con el estigma de la traición encima, vivía recluida en sus habitaciones y las otras dos… Así que las únicas que quedaron eran Sif, Karnilla y Héroïque. Y por supuesto, era impensable pedirle a las dos primeras que se ocuparan de ese tipo de cargo. Sin embargo, el consorte real ya no se desentendía de esos asuntos, la norn tenía que rendirle cuentas directamente a él. Héroïque debía organizar banquetes y buscar que hubiera diversiones, pero no podía aceptar a nadie en la corte ni mediar en los conflictos entre nobles, esa función la seguiría ejerciendo él. Se veían del diario para comentar los asuntos del día junto con Valdis y Mirelle. Lo primero que Héroïque le había señalado era que necesitaban nuevas damas para animar la corte. Loki lo solucionó. La primera adición fue Vilda, la prima de Thor recluida en Gladsheim. La segunda, una nieta de Ragnheidur: Ragni. Vilda llegó tan desorientada a palacio que para Héroïque fue una delicia explicarle todo; pero de Ragni, a pesar de ser amable, la norn prefirió no hacerle confidencias privadas. Había aprendido por fin que jamás se debía ser tan transparente. Aún creía que faltaba sangre fresca pero Loki se negó en redondo a aceptar a alguien más; dijo que de momento con ellas tendría que bastar.

Acomodó su vestido color crema, que tenía un calado rosa y croché. Salió con su doncella siguiéndolo les pasos, en el camino se encontró con Ari, a quien no pudo evitar hacer una reverencia.

–Lord Ari –lo llamó con una sonrisa, sincera pero con un dejo de burla. El joven secretario se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y la saludó también, aunque se escabulló deprisa. Héroïque sabía que era de los que no se acostumbraban a su nueva posición como noble.

Mirelle la estaba esperando en el gran salón. Faltaba para la primavera pero Héroïque insistió en que se adornaran con flores de temporada el salón. No en pequeños ramos sino en grandes floreros de los cuáles se desbordaban. Se veían sencillos pero elegantes. Dispuso mesas pequeñas y tenía el sitio de cada uno de los invitados. La mayordoma y ella discutieron largamente cómo estaba dispuesta la cena: lechón, cisne asado con almendras molidas. Pavo bien tostado y crujiente con un relleno de cebollas, hierbas, champiñones y castañas asadas. Lucio dentro de un envoltorio de masa, con una salsa marrón que Héroïque no había probado jamás en su vida pero que estaba deliciosa.

–Héroïque –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ella se giró y encontró a Bileygr, el anterior amante de Lara. Estaba más cotizado que nunca pues su padre, Dregni fue convocado al cargo de gobernador de Harokim por el mismísimo Thor. –Por las nornas, estás deslumbrante –le dijo él y le hizo una reverencia. Héroïque le agradeció el cumplido con discreción. Él le estaba coqueteando pero ella no lo alentó. Su rompimiento con Einar estaba muy reciente, aunque de hecho no se habían dicho ni una sola palabra cuando se comprometieron y menos aun cuando se separaron, pero esa no era la única razón para actuar con modestia; la menor de las norn sabía bien que no tenía dote, ni riquezas como para que un hombre como Bileygr la tomase en serio. Había aprendido a ser cauta.

.

Hacia la tarde, Hagbard se dirigió hacia la sala del concejo donde habría una ceremonia formal y corta, con los reyes de Asgard y el nuevo concejo; tras la cual habría un banquete. En los pasillos se encontró a Dregni, el nuevo gobernador de Harokim, que divisaba por uno de los balcones de Valaskialf. El ex acerero sabía lo abrumador que se sentía estar de pronto ahí, en el centro de todo y con una cantidad indecente de poder y de responsabilidad.

–Lord Dregni –se acercó a saludarlo.

Hagbard, estuvo casi un mes en Harokim analizando y concluyendo los asuntos de Erwel, se había visto con Dregni en más de una ocasión. Sabía que era cervecero, que siempre había vivido en su provincia y que había acudido alguna vez a Asgard pero que jamás se había hospedado en Valaskialf. Sabía que era un hombre sumamente rico, con más tierras de las que jamás tuvo otro gobernador en Harokim y que exportaba cerveza a Alfheim y Vanaheim. Noble, aunque su familia no había emparentado con nadie importante en las últimas generaciones. Más que eso, Hagbard le había mirado las manos y comprobado que era un hombre que sabía trabajar con ellas.

–Lord Hagbard –lo saludó también con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ragnheidur apareció al final del pasillo. Del viejo concejal se decía que se pasaba los días vigilando a su nieta pero también se rumoraba que estaba muy dispuesto a que se casara con Bileygr. Riqueza y nobleza, era el tipo de mezclas que muchos buscaban. Hagbard se preguntó cuántas posibilidades tendría de casar a su Hallgeir con esa muchacha. No muchas la verdad.

Los tres se saludaron y entraron a la sala del concejo. Hagbard cuidó bien que Dregni quedara en medio de los dos, como siempre, Ragnheidur se sentó a la izquierda del sitio del rey.

Sif entró, con su esbelta figura acompañada de otra mujer, la nueva tesorera: Sula. Hagbard la veía y pensaba en Faida. No tanto porque se parecieran, que en realidad no lo hacían, pues Sula era amiga de la diosa de la guerra, por lo que compartían edad y también juventud. Sino porque él había recomendado a la última tesorera, en esta ocasión Hagbard no hizo mención a ningún conocido. Aunque en el caso de Dregni, éste no se postuló; así a los tres concejales el rey los eligió sin pedir opinión a nadie. El nuevo maestre era el discípulo de Harma, Velaryon. Pelirrojo y joven, con aire nervioso fue el último en sentarse.

En eso, Loki y Thor entraron juntos en la sala. El dios del trueno llevaba puesto un atuendo sencillo, con un manto del mismo rojo encendido de las capas que solía usar y botas más bien desgastadas, no portaba ningún signo de su rango como le era usual pero aun así parecía dominar la escena con su simple presencia; emanaba poder y serenidad. Loki en cambio iba ataviado de negro y verde, con los adornos dorados en el pecho y las muñecas a juego. Su ropa no era muy variada cuando se presentaba ante los nobles, se veía muy sereno. La pareja real aparecía como un frente infranqueable.

–En el día dos del primer mes, nos reunimos para que Dregni, el nuevo gobernador de Harokim; Sula, la nueva tesorera real y Velaryon, el nuevo maestre; tomen posesión de sus nuevos cargos como concejales. Estamos aquí para escuchar sus juramentos hacia el rey, y a su vez para que los antiguos miembros del concejo renueven sus promesas: Ragnheidur, gobernador de Gundersheim; Hagbard gobernador de Nidavelir; Loki, gobernador de Asgard y Sif, general de los ejércitos de Asgard. –Dijo Hallgeir.

Se fueron poniendo de pie uno por uno y recitando sus votos. Loki fue el primero, pronunció sus promesas con solemnidad pero sin emoción alguna en su voz.

–Yo Loki Odínson del linaje de Laufey, juro proteger el reino de Asgard con cada aliento de mi ser, honrarlo en mis pensamientos y velar por su bienestar en cada una de mis acciones. Juro lealtad al rey, de quien todos somos siervos. Juro honestidad y valor, rectitud y honradez.

Sif era la siguiente, su tono fue más bien militar. Pronunció los mismos votos que Loki acababa de hacer, salvo por el final.

–Juro lealtad a mi rey y comandante supremo. Juro fidelidad a su consorte y a su familia –Loki levantó los ojos hacia ella visiblemente extrañado, pues esa frase no formaba parte de los votos originales de los concejales. No pudo evitar voltear a mirar a Thor quien asintió levemente, pero sin ningún guiño de complicidad. Aquella modificación era toda una sorpresa para el consorte. –Mi espada está a su servicio para protegerlos, mi lengua jamás habrá de vituperarlos y en mi corazón los honraré con fervor.

Todos juraron de manera similar, su lealtad sería entonces para con el reino y el rey pero también para con su consorte. Hagbard juró todo cuanto Sif dijo. Le resultó entretenido escuchar a Ragnheidur decir que honraría con fervor en su corazón a Loki. Notó que el dios del engaño esbozaba una leve sonrisa que se desvaneció al siguiente segundo como si no hubiese ocurrido.

.

El banquete transcurría entre pláticas amenas y música de fondo. Varios nobles, y miembros del ejército se habían acercado a los nuevos concejales para felicitarlos, entre ellos los nuevos embajadores que habían arribado. De los enanos, una fémina llamada Hyndla. De los elfos, un hombre alto de pelo rubio y la habitual apostura de esa raza, llamado Dimrost, que lo primero que hizo fue visitar a Lara. Sveyn y Dgeir continuaban en sus cargos.

Héroïque se ocupaba de que los invitados estuviesen bien atendidos. Su prima Karnilla estaba por ahí conversando con Velaryon quien se le había acercado a ratificarle que ya había prestado juramentos y a proponerle compartir algunos conocimientos sobre medicina. La joven los dejó solos con su conversación sobre anestesias para cirugías.

Se hizo un momento de silencio cuando un heraldo anunció a la reina Skadi de Jötunheim. La soberana de ese reino había arribado unos días después de las ejecuciones. Héroïque se había ocupado de que estuviese bien atendida y lo hizo personalmente pues su rango era de lo más alto; aun así no se acostumbraba a verla.

Skadi entró seguida de cuatro gigantes de hielo cada cual más alto que el anterior. La reina iba descalza pero enfundada en un vestido blanco que caía hasta el suelo. Portaba varios brazaletes en los brazos desnudos, usaba un velo sujeto por una tiara que señalaba su rango, el cual le caía hasta los hombros. No podía ser considerada bella para los cánones aesir pero Héroïque admiró la forma en que se conducía. Cuando te miraba y te hablaba no podías dejar de prestar atención a sus palabras pues era sabia y poderosa. Skadi y los suyos se dirigieron a sus puestos, en su propia mesa cerca del sitio de honor. La norn se acercó a saludarlos. Njorthrbiartr, el embajador jötun recién nombrado la felicitó por su labor al organizar aquello. Era poco más alto que su reina, de rasgos menos feroces y de modales menos reservados, seguro lo habían elegido por esas cualidades. Héroïque había escuchado que los jötun se quejaban de no tener noticias de su príncipe Loki porque no contaban con nadie en palacio y aún más porque las comunicaciones a través de drakar eran más lentas que las oficiales que se hacían por bifrost y por eso Thor había aceptado contar con un embajador de ese reino. A pesar de las palabras amables que le dedicaron Héroïque se sintió intimidada por ellos.

Cumplidas sus funciones de anfitriona, la norn pudo relajarse y disfrutar como si fuese otra invitada. Bailó con Bileygr que volvió a coquetearle, y luego con Hallgeir, el secretario de Thor, por el cual Ragni le hizo bulla. El hermano de éste último, Rognbard igual estaba presente, aunque estaba de servicio como segundo de la guardia que era y no podía dejar su puesto; pero eso no le impidió acercarse a Héroïque discretamente para asegurarle que era la joven más bella de todas las que estaban presentes y además le pidió cenar fuera juntos alguna vez. Héroïque le dijo que sí pero no le dijo cuándo, no podía salir con él pues era bastardo. Su última pareja de baile fue Ari, quien ya no podía saltarse esos eventos dado que era un lord. Héroïque le preguntó por Ertan pues sabía que la amistad de ambos continuaba a pesar de que el hijo de Erwel ya no podría vivir nunca más en Valaskialf. Ari fue algo parco en su respuesta pero eso era de esperarse.

En la mesa de la familia real, estaban Vilda, junto a Frigga. Loki y Thor estaban uno al lado del otro, Fandral los había abordado y hablaba con Thor, mientras que a Loki lo tenía acaparado Sula, la nueva tesorera. Frigga hablaba en cambió con Sif, acerca de su boda, la cual ya estaba por acaecer. Héroïque notaba como los embajadores, los nuevos concejales y los nobles recién hospedados en Valaskialf miraban a los reyes, parecían querer saber que había detrás de todos los rumores y de todo lo que había pasado en el reino dorado. De pronto Thor se inclinó hacia Loki para intercambiar alguna palabra, como si le hiciera una confidencia y luego le tomó la mano para depositar un beso en ella. El dios del engaño le sonrió ante ese gesto.

Héroïque se preguntó qué pensarían todos de saber que esa real pareja que lucía tan armoniosa, en privado no se hablaban.

.

"¿Dónde encontrar hombres que sólo sean buenos o crueles? Lo débil debe eliminarse. Haz de soportar dolores, debes ser violento, dominante, impávido, cruel. Debes ser fuerte para poder crear algo nuevo". Dice la voz de Laufey, aunque su semblante queda en la penumbra.

"Sí padre" responde Hildetand y voltea en dirección de Loki.

Él conocía esa mirada. Era un "no te atrevas".

¿No te atrevas a qué? A caer, a ser débil, a ser pequeño, a perder en el entrenamiento, a no resistir el dolor, a suplicar que paren.

"Quítalo de mi camino" le dice Laufey a Skadi. "El fruto de mi vergüenza".

"Sí majestad" responde ella. Pero cuando Laufey se pierde de vista se inclina a él, se hinca para quedar de su tamaño. "Él no te ama Loki, no te tiene estima pero eso no quiere decir que no la tengas. Tú eres tú y haz de descubrir que significa. Eres pequeño pero no eres débil, tú puedes superarlos a ambos. Debes superarlos a ambos".

Loki se ve a sí mismo siguiendo a Laufey de lejos, mirándolo hablar con sus generales, mirándole cada gesto que hace. Tan fuerte y poderoso.

"Padre, estoy aquí" Le quiere decir pero a la vez le teme, que volteé que lo vea, que lo aparte de su lado de una patada como si fuese una bestia indeseable. Laufey repara en él, camina en su dirección y Loki quiere correr pero no se mueve. Si huye todo será infinitamente peor. Su padre no se agacha a hablarle, alza la mano y Loki aprieta los ojos. El golpe es rápido y brutal, está en el suelo al siguiente instante. Si tiene suerte Laufey seguirá de largo, pero ese día no la tiene. Skadi lo levanta del suelo, él está llorando y escucha algún improperio contra sus lágrimas. Está sangrando, se lleva la mano a la cara y la retira manchada de rojo. Por eso Laufey se detiene, siempre paraba cuando veía sangre.

.

Loki saltó de la cama con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, el corazón le martilleaba con fuerza, el pánico tardó un momento en desprenderse de él. El sol aún no había salido pero no podía dormir más. Se vistió sin magia, con lentitud impropia. Repasó algunos asuntos. Se presentó a saludar a sus hijos mientras ellos desayunaban. Le dio un beso a Nari y otro a Hërin. Laufey jamás lo besó, ni lo acarició, ni le preocupó que se terminara el cuenco de avena. Le habría dado una paliza si se le hubiera caído la cuchara como a Nari.

–Hijo. Te veo mal, ¿te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó Frigga. Él le dijo que sí y lo sazonó con evasivas. –Skadi parte hoy –dijo la reina.

Skadi. Desde que llegó las pesadillas no cesaban. Estaba ansioso por decirle adiós. La reina de Jötunheim había acudido para presentar a su propio embajador, para ponerse al corriente con los pagos de su vasallaje, para conversar sobre las hostilidades de los enanos, y para asegurarle a Thor que Hildetand y todo el reino de hielo respaldarían a Loki si hiciera falta y de la manera que hiciera falta. Una amenaza a destiempo, el peligro había pasado. Su antigua guardiana había insistido en hablar con él pero Loki la había evitado con éxito durante cinco días. Cinco días donde esos viejos recuerdos de una infancia atormentada afloraban cada noche. Se sentía desganado y exhausto.

Bajo esas condiciones ella se presentó a hablar con él. No pidió audiencia, de nuevo, porque Loki le habría dado evasivas, de nuevo. En cambio agarró a Ari de la ropa y lo echó y luego se sentó delante de Loki. Él no quería enfrentarla. Había descubierto que cada vez que lo hacía salía perdiendo. Cuando Skadi había arribado a Asgard, en un impulso incontenible, Loki le había contado con pocas palabras que Amora era hechicera, le había contado de la poción despierta–sombra y de los acontecimientos en torno a aquel amargo trance. Se había arrepentido de su sinceridad en el acto y había huido de ella. No habían hablado en privado desde aquella ocasión.

–¿Qué? –Le preguntó con malos modos, hosco y beligerante. –Dime lo que sea que quieras decirme antes de irte. Acabemos ya.

–Duermes mal –dijo ella en primer lugar. –Estás sufriendo. –Él barajeó una docena de respuestas que incluían: "¡pues claro que estoy sufriendo!" "¡Déjame estar!" Y "seguro piensas que me lo busqué, como eres admiradora de Thor". En cambio escogió esta:

–No es de tu incumbencia.

–Amora ha muerto.

–Ya lo sé, estuve ahí.

–¿Vas a perdonar a Thor algún día?

–Lo pondré en mi lista detrás de Laufey, Hildetand y de ti, cuando los perdone a ustedes tres me ocuparé de él.

Ella dibujó una mueca triste en su rostro azul.

–Loki, en verdad me importas.

–Ya dijiste eso antes, repetirlo no le suma valor –la interrumpió. Siempre era así con ella, no podía evitar saltarle a la yugular aun cuando se hubiera propuesto firmemente no reñir con ella.

–¿Qué es lo que harás? –Él calló largamente, ella no se fue, no hizo nada más que mirarlo deseosa de que le dijera lo que fuera.

–¿Por qué nunca me escribiste? ¿Por qué nunca volviste por mí? –Ella suspiró. –Tú eras como mi madre, no recuerdo nada de la que me parió, no sé si me quiso o que pensaba de mí, pero en cambio tú, tú eras mi mundo. Sé que mi padre te echó a la mala pero esperaba que al menos demostrases que te importaba.

–Perdóname –él negó, estaba harto de oír eso. No aceptaría ni un "perdóname" venido de nadie. –Me conoces, soy fría y soy distante. Pensaba en ti, estaba pendiente de noticias tuyas pero no te busqué…

–¿Por qué? Dime esas razones que justificaran todo, que borrarán el abandono de un plumazo y que reivindicarán tu figura ante mis ojos.

–Porque yo no quería sufrir. –Se sinceró. –Te extrañaba entrañablemente a pesar de que al principio me dije mil veces que no te tomaría cariño. Pero eras el príncipe a pesar de los desprecios de Laufey y yo no podía tenerte conmigo. Te echaba tanto en falta que no quería verte para no cometer alguna locura. No me importó si te hería con mi silencio, tan sólo quise protegerme.

–¿Y después? Cuando Laufey murió, tardaste mucho en venir a Asgard y lo hiciste por el asunto del cofre.

–Sabía que ibas a odiarme, quería ahorrarme este trago amargo que generosamente me sirves, pero al final lo hice, te vi, te conocí de nuevo y te sigo queriendo. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

–¿Te arrepientes?

–Sí –a Skadi le tembló la voz.

–¿Te perdonaste a ti misma por dejarme? –Ella lo miró desde el mar rojizo de sus ojos, de una profundidad que parecía conocer cada secreto que Loki albergaba en su corazón.

–Sí.

–¿Entonces para qué quieres mi perdón? Me enterraste para protegerte y ya te haz disculpado a ti misma. –Loki parecía hecho polvo. Skadi se levantó y lo abrazó aunque él se le resistió en un principio.

–No pienses que no tuviste amor pues yo te quise y Járnsaxa te quiso. Laufey se olvidó de ella y de ti por un tiempo. No puedes recordarlo porque eras demasiado pequeño pero te dormía junto a ella, te cantaba, jugaba contigo, jamás te pegó o te alzó la voz. Desconozco si quería huir contigo o si pretendía enfrentar a Laufey por ti, pero era claro que no deseaba entregarte a tu padre. Él se acordó de ti eventualmente y quiso separarlos, reñían constantemente por que ella era como una loba defendiendo su cría. Pienso que por eso no pudiste doblegarte a la voluntad de tu padre como hizo Hildetand, porque aunque fue por poco tiempo tuviste amor. –Loki negó. –No, no pienses que sólo puedes llamar amor a las situaciones perfectas.

–Hay muchas cosas que no puedo olvidar, si lo hiciera entonces sería como restarle importancia a lo sucedido. –Eso ya no iba por Laufey. –No puedo perdonar.

–El perdón es algo que simplemente te ocurre –Skadi le tomó el rostro entre sus largas manos de dedos fríos y la piel de Loki se tornó azul donde lo tocaba. –No es olvidar la afrenta, es recordar sin dolor.

–Quizás algún día –dijo Loki mirándola igual con ojos rojos. –¿Qué hago con Thor? No me des consejos políticos que ya tengo una tía enviándome cartas al respecto. A ti que tanto te preocupa que pueda querer y perdonar, dime que hago con él.

–Lo que quieras.

–Quiero verlo a la cara y golpearlo hasta hartarme, escupirle su traición, sus mentirosas palabras de amor y su hipócrita afecto por mí. Mandarlo a Hel por pedirme una nueva oportunidad. Quiero que lo pague caro todo, que implore para que yo lo desprecie. Y también quiero no sentirlo más. Ya no quiero dar de vueltas en mi cama en las noches sin poder conciliar el sueño pensando en él y preguntándome si siempre me sentiré así, como muerto en vida y anhelante de su compañía. Ya no quiero extrañarlo a pesar de tenerlo cerca, ni quiero que me mire como si me adorase. No quiero sentir nada de esto.

Skadi apoyó su frente en la de Loki.

–Hazlo todo.

–¿Piensas que fue mi culpa? ¿Qué me engañó porque yo lo dejé para ir a Svartálfheim? ¿Fue culpa de Amora y sus pociones para que él no tuviera escrúpulos?

–Pienso que no debes dar por hecho el amor de tu cónyuge, todos cambiamos y nuestros sentimientos también. Pienso que ella era muy hábil y les puso una prueba muy difícil. Pienso que Thor no debió mirarla por encima de ti. Pienso que debes escuchar lo que tenga que decir y decidir por ti mismo lo que sea mejor.

Para variar Skadi no lo hizo sentir peor que antes.

–¿Cómo está Hildetand? –Se acordó de preguntarle.

–Ansioso de que le des motivos para pelear con Thor de hombre a hombre. –Loki negó y masculló un "idiota" por lo bajo. –Eso mismo le he dicho yo.

.

El maestre los hace recitar la genealogía de los antiguos jötnar. Loki se la sabe de memoria, es listo, muy listo, lo único en lo que es mejor que todos los demás. Se levanta, escuálido y enano comparado con Riodhr, Vill, Ull y Hildetand pero hay orgullo en su sonrisa. Laufey entra en ese momento. Ha ido a verificar sus progresos. Alguna vez le dedicó unas tardes a Loki para enseñarle esa misma genealogía por sí mismo. A Loki le cayó un golpe cada vez que escribió mal alguna runa o erró en algún nombre de los noventa y dos jötnar hijos de Ymir. Laufey se sienta y los mira, Loki inicia pero la voz le tiembla. Su padre lo mira y niega, no parece decepcionado como si no le sorprendiera que además de ser deforme Loki tenga alguna tara.

"Su cuerpo se formó mal y su mente también" lo escuchó decir una vez a un embajador extranjero. "No puede presentarse en la corte por eso".

Intenta seguir, "Þekkr y Þriði, Þuðr y Uðr, Glapsviðr y Fiölsviðr". Laufey lo mira y Loki pierde el hilo. Él sabe la lección de memoria, la ha recitado antes pero ahora con Laufey observándolo, no puede. Su voz refleja el terror que siente. Riodhr se está riendo por lo bajo aunque Hildetand lo mira con solemnidad de sepulturero. Como quien no quiere ver lo que está por pasar pero a la vez no puede apartar los ojos. "Glapsviðr y Fiölsviðr" repite Loki de nuevo. Laufey se levanta y va a él. "Glapsviðr y Fiölsviðr" se queda sin voz. "Padre por favor no" le suplica sabiendo de antemano que implorarle sólo lo alentará a ensañarse. Hildetand se lo ha dicho muchas veces, "no supliques, suplicarle es incitarlo a atacarte".

–¡Por favor, por favor, ya no! –Despertó gritando y saltó fuera de la cama. Echó a correr a la alcoba en común como un poseso y de ahí siguió a la habitación de Thor. La puerta no tenía echado el cerrojo. –¡Thor! –Le gritó irrumpiendo como un vendaval.

El dios del trueno se enderezó alerta en un segundo, después de todo era un guerrero nato.

–Loki. –La habitación estaba alumbrada sólo por la luz de las lunas que se cuela por las ventanas. El rubio salió de la cama, músculo, brillo, y poca ropa pero Loki ni reparó en su físico.

–¿¡Por qué!? –Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas. –¿¡Por qué me hiciste eso!?

–¿Qué te sucede? ¿No podías dormir? –Las preguntas de Thor no le entraron en la cabeza. El dios del trueno lo miró preocupado y extrañado por su abrupta entrada.

–Dijiste que me amabas, me lo juraste. ¿Cómo pudiste humillarme así? –Loki parecía haberse quedado sin aire. Inhaló hondo y se quedó quieto y tenso. El rostro crispado de dolor.

–Lo lamento –le dijo apenado Thor. –En verdad te amo y te fallé. Lo hice porque... –Thor meditó lo que iba a decirle. –Fue una cadena de situaciones, hubo celos, soledad y tu silencio que me mataba…

–No importa –lo interrumpió Loki. –No quiero escuchar, pensándolo bien tus motivos no deberían interesarme, tan sólo importa lo que hiciste. –El tono de Loki era acusador. Su mirada se posó en las sábanas de la cama de Thor. –¿La trajiste aquí?

–Sabes bien que nunca la dejé entrar aquí –había un corro de gente vigilando y llevando ese tipo de noticias. –Jamás yací con ella. –Loki pareció aliviado con esa revelación pero luego volvió a tornarse sombrío y no dejó que Thor continuara explicándose.

–Vengo de un reino en el que se puede tener más de una esposa Thor, al final del día no me hubiera sorprendido tanto que tuvieras ganas de follar con alguien más. Me hubiera ofendido menos que me lo dijeras todo y te revolcaras con ella a que la presentaras como la amante real delante de todos, a saber que jugaba con mis hijos, que la llevabas contigo a Gladsheim. Estoy seguro de que aún piensas en ella.

–Loki –intentó acercársele.

–Me entregué a ti, en todo, luché tus batallas, lo hice todo por ti, te ofrecí otro hijo.

–A cambio de huir de mí.

–¡No te pertenezco! No quiero vivir bajo tu sombra. –La mirada de Loki se tornó huidiza como si buscara las palabras precisas. No las encontró. Se acordó de Karnilla diciéndole "estás muerto para mí" y quiso decir eso, se acordó de la pesadilla de Hërin, esa en la que Thor moría. Ojalá se cumpliera pronto. La versión del dios del trueno que aparecía en ella, no era muy diferente del actual. Si Thor era un hombre muerto caminando quizás no deberían reñir. Cuando muriera Loki sería regente de Hërin mientras Odín siguiera dormido. Podría perdonar a Thor cuando falleciera, hacer como todos los necios y olvidarse de sus defectos y errores, glorificar su amor y extrañarlo habiéndolo desaprovechado en vida. Lo imaginó un breve instante y luego pensó en Laufey. –Ni muerto te perdonaría.

–No me odias con tanta inquina por haber dejado que alguien más entrase en mi vida, me odias porque me piensas tu amo, crees que te tengo aquí apresado para usarte a mi antojo, que me haz dado todo a mí, tu carcelero. Pero no es así, yo igual te he dado todo el amor que poseo. Te entregaste a mí y luego me lo quitaste todo, y tu silencio, ese silencio me enloquecía. Pues bien, me arrepiento por Amora, hasta el punto de terminar la historia con mis propias manos, pero no me hagas culpable y raíz de todo lo malo en tu vida. Nunca he querido esclavizarte bajo mis deseos.

–No fue eso lo que me dijiste cuando pensabas que era Karnilla, te recuerdo construyendo imaginaria torre para meterme en ella.

–¡Tengo deseos oscuros! ¡Me obsesiona poseerte! Pero nunca los realizaría. Tú también eres sombra, todos lo somos.

Thor mató a su padre, mató a Erwel, a Amora, a todos, su arma perfecta. Lo miró y por un instante quiso alcanzarlo y pedirle que lo estrechara, que lo metiera en esa cama que seguro olía a él, que le hiciera el amor hasta que todas las voces de dolor en su interior se acallaran. Pero entonces se acordó de Amora diciéndole que ardía en deseos de lanzarse a los brazos de Thor, pero que no lo haría porque al final no se lo merecía.

Se dobló sobre sí mismo ahogando un sollozo.

–Loki –Thor se agachó a su lado y lo rodeó gentilmente con sus brazos. –Por favor, por favor –le rogó.

El jötun estalló de pronto, una hoja de hielo se formó en su mano, delgada y pequeña.

–No me toques. –Thor lo soltó con un gemido de dolor. Se separaron, se quedaron en el suelo, Loki empezó a crear otra hoja de hielo pero al final se frenó de arrojársela.

El dios del trueno lo miró entre azorado y enfadado, se arrancó aquel punzón de la carne, estaba sangrando, se llevó la mano a la herida y la retiró manchada de rojo. Por eso Loki se detuvo, paró a la vista de sangre.

.

Velaryon lo zurció sin hacer una sola pregunta sobre el origen de la herida, Karnilla le pasó una plasta antiséptica que estaba machacando ahí cerca. El maestre se la aplicó al rey.

–Buenas puntadas –comentó la norn analizándolo todo. –Le daré también té de hojas de mallorn, se ve que fue hecho con odio. Esos sentimientos enraízan en las heridas y pueden dificultar que sanen o dejar cicatrices que no se desvanecen.

El gran maestre asintió a todo lo que la bruja dijo como dando por bueno el tratamiento. Thor jamás pensó ver al líder los sabios y a la hechicera trabajando juntos tan armoniosamente. Les dio las gracias a ambos, se retiraron de sus alcobas con una reverencia pero ella le lanzó una última mirada a Thor, sabía quién lo había apuñalado.

El dios del trueno se vistió, la herida no era muy profunda, en realidad Loki más que atacarlo había reaccionado. Eso no quería decir que no fuera a irse con cuidado la próxima vez que parlamentaran pero peores cosas le habían ocurrido en combate. Soltó una risa frustrada. "Combate" en eso se había convertido su matrimonio. Pensó un momento en su consorte, lo había visto muy peligroso e inestable. Intuía que Skadi había contribuido, cada vez que ella acudía a Asgard o que ellos iban a Jötunheim, los viejos fantasmas dentro de su dios del engaño se despertaban penándolo. Se preguntó si estaría bien pero también supo con certeza que no tenía forma de averiguarlo.

Su mañana se fue con la nueva embajadora de los enanos que quería saber cuál era la postura de Thor respecto a su reina y su política de comercio con los jötun. A Thor le cabreó el asunto pues para eso había embajador del reino de hielo en su corte, para que discutieran ese tipo de asuntos. Lo que el pensara sobre Thyra mejor se lo guardaba para sí mismo y así se lo dijo a Hyndla.

Hallgeir le había dejado un espacio en su agenda para que se pasara a ver a sus hijos. Thor fue a buscarlos a sus habitaciones.

Cuando entró Ásta y Fuya lo reverenciaron, su madre estaba sentada con un libro en su regazo en la alcoba. Sus hijos jugaban sobre un tapete, con Loki. El hechicero estaba sentado en el suelo mientras que Nari y Hërin se disputaban el peinarle el cabello.

–Hërin, tú ya me cepillaste, deja que Nari lo haga –le dijo Loki poniéndose a su hijo en el regazo entre protestas. La niña tomó el relevo.

–Yo, yo cepillo mi lindo caballito –canturreó la princesa y Loki se rió.

Debió captar a Thor de reojo porque de pronto se puso tenso. Bajó a Hërin y se puso de pie.

–Madre –le dio un beso a Frigga y luego se despidió de los niños, pasó junto a Thor sin siquiera mirarlo. El dios del trueno le vio las ojeras marcadas y el semblante preocupado.

Saludó a su familia y ocupó el sitio de Loki en el tapete. Nari se estaba quejando de que su papá se había ido pero Thor la alzó en brazos y ella pronto se distrajo. Se liberó para ir por algunas de sus muñecas y se puso a mostrárselas a Thor una por una instándolo a saludarlas y a darles un beso en la mano. Eran unas quince así que hubo galantería para un rato. Hërin en cambio se había subido a su caballo de madera, Loki había sustituido el que Amora le había obsequiado a su hijo por otro más grande y más elaborado. El dios del trueno dejó un momento a Nari para ir a por su hijo.

–¿A qué quieres jugar hoy? ¿Soy el oso que te persigue mientras cabalgas? –Hërin negó con semblante serio.

–Estoy enojado.

–¿Estás enojado?

–Muy enojado –enfatizó y se cruzó de labios haciendo un puchero.

Thor le acarició la cabeza.

–¿Por qué estás enojado?

–Porque estoy enojado. –Hërin se esforzó pero era un pensamiento muy elaborado para que pudiera enunciarlo. Thor alzó la vista, Frigga lo miraba como analizándolo.

.

El dios del trueno se recluyó en su despacho, había confiscado los dietarios de los embajadores y tenía que leerlos pero eran diversos y todavía no lo hacía. Usó su tiempo para meditar qué hacer respecto a Loki, por lo que terminó escribiéndole una carta. Le era imposible hablar con él de asuntos personales, sólo peleaban, y deseaba que Loki lo escuchara. Soltó un suspiro y abrió ese cajón en donde tenía cosas privadas, sacó el dibujo de un Loki más joven en forma jötun, el libro de arquitectura para Svadilfari, desdobló la infame majestad.

–Ya sé quién te hizo –le dijo a la pintura que lo había eludido durante todo ese tiempo, y que a su forma de ver, había sido la raíz de muchos de sus problemas. La estrujó y la lanzó al fuego de la chimenea. Ya no la necesitaba.

Enrolló su carta en el dibujo de Loki Jötun, se lo iba a dar al ojiverde junto con el libro porque después de todo, ninguno de los dos le pertenecía. Svadilfari había hecho esa pintura para Loki y su hechicero le había querido regalar un libro al elfo oscuro. A Thor le seguía encelando esa relación pero no podía hacer nada.

Fue a buscar a Loki en sus habitaciones, aunque no usó el paso por la habitación en común que alguna vez compartieron. No le gustaba entrar ahí, había demasiados recuerdos de ellos dos en tiempos dichosos. Valdis estaba al pendiente haciendo su ronda habitual por los aposentos reales. Fue él quien se ocupó de anunciarlo. Su dios del engaño acababa de bañarse, llevaba el cabello húmedo, estaba sentado leyendo algo.

–¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó con amabilidad pero no despegó los ojos de lo que leía. –¿Es el concejo? ¿La ciudad?

–No sucede nada ni con uno ni con el otro –le dijo Thor deteniéndose ante él.

–Entonces ya puedes irte, tenemos este tácito acuerdo de hablar sólo de política.

–Anoche viniste a mi alcoba. –Se vio en la necesidad de recordarle.

–No volverá a suceder –le aseguró Loki pero no le preguntó si le dolía la cuchillada que le había dado. Thor se agachó a su altura.

–Escúchame. –Loki negó.

–Déjame corregirme, no volverá a suceder que invada tus estancias para agredirte pero no te garantizo tal cosa si eres tú quien viene a buscarme.

Thor suspiró y dejó un paquete en el sofá junto a su consorte. Se retiró sin insistirle. Loki siguió leyendo, ignorando aquel paquete, pero no podía concentrarse, las palabras del pergamino del gremio de orfebres carecían de sentido. Finalmente desistió y desenvolvió aquello que Thor le había dejado. Era el libro que envió desde Svartálfheim para Svadilfari, así pues Thor trataba de decirle que ya no le importaba el elfo oscuro. Igual había dos pergaminos, el primero era una carta.

"_No temas que el contenido de esta carta sea una continuación de la pelea de anoche, ni que contenga una reiteración de los sentimientos que guardó por ti, pues sé de sobra que los conoces a la perfección. Tampoco es una súplica de que me concedas una nueva oportunidad, pues esa ya te la he reiterado antes. Te escribo pues no hallé forma de hablar contigo sin que caigamos en la tentación de gritarnos, sinceramente también lo hago para que no interrumpas mis alegatos con tu proverbial labia. No deseo humillarme insistiendo en tu perdón, y si no fuera porque mi necedad me impulsa a escribirte, no lo haría. Tendrás que perdonarme por pedir que leas esta misiva, sé que lo harás a regañadientes pero apelaré a tu curiosidad para que lo hagas. _

_Anoche mientras discutíamos intentaba expresarte mis razones por las cuáles te fui infiel y que no te traicioné desde que partiste a Svartálfheim como lo has hecho sonar. Quizás no quieras saberlo o no te interese pero me veo en la necesidad de relatar sentimientos que pueden serte ofensivos. Lo hago para que me comprendas. Jamás he dejado de amarte, permití que Amora se me acercara más que ninguna otra mujer en la corte porque la veía únicamente como una amistad. Me sabía tan enamorado de ti que lo considere inofensivo, pensé que aquello no tenía consecuencias negativas. Pienso que, hasta ese momento, no es reprensible lo que hice. _

_Ahora comprendo que erré en prodigarle mi atención posteriormente, en requerir su presencia a mi lado y en permitirle conocerme. Lo hice porque me sentí solo, y mi necesidad de afecto superó mi sentido común, debo ser franco que a pesar del cariño que te tengo, me sentí agobiado por tu ausencia. Creo que el único momento en que mutuamente nos hemos entendido fue cuando me reprochaste que era mi amante –aun cuando no lo era– y yo a su vez, hice lo mismo respecto a tu amistad con Svadilfari. Siempre quise conocer la naturaleza de su relación pero jamás me la dejaste en claro, ahora ya la sé, y quizás hubiera preferido no conocerla. _

_Sé que puede parecerte que mis motivos fueron insuficientes, pueden serlo, pero no se me hacen condenables. Mis acciones por el contrario sí fueron indignas, especialmente porque te mentí. Te dije que mis intenciones no eran lastimarte pero sí lo eran, no sólo deseaba poseerte en cada uno de los sentidos sino que deseaba herirte y cobrar revanchas. Me arrepiento de lo que hice. En cuanto a si pienso en ella, lo he hecho, rememorando que me envenenó para enfermarme y así poder asesinarte. El resto de lo que sucedió, ambos lo conocemos de sobra. _

_En cuanto a la verdad de lo que aquí digo puedes preguntarle a Karnilla. Si el desagrado que te provoco le restara todo valor a las palabras que aquí te manifiesto, espero que exista la posibilidad de que aceptes las palabras de tu amiga. Creo que he escrito más que suficiente y me gustaría contar con una respuesta, si no, sólo me restará avergonzarme de mis sentimientos_."

Estrujó aquel papel y lo dejó de lado maldiciendo a Thor. Por supuesto que no le daría la satisfacción de sacarle una respuesta. Desdobló el segundo pergamino, era un retrato de sí mismo en su forma jötun, reconoció de inmediato los trazos de Svadilfari, aunque Loki no se explicaba cómo había llegado a manos de Thor. Pensó en Amora, como le pasaba últimamente, en ella diciéndole "Thor no sabe guardar secretos".

–Qué poco lo conociste, sí que sabe hacerlo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había tenido Thor ese dibujo ni cómo es que nunca le había preguntado por él pero entendió porque Thor, estando desatado, había agarrado del cuello a su amigo.

.

La reina madre salió de la habitación de Odín.

Le había narrado los funestos acontecimientos de la infidelidad de Thor y de la traición de los nobles, no estaba segura de lo que opinaría su marido acerca de lo sucedido pero ya lo sabría cuándo él despertara. Frigga había prometido mantenerse al margen del reinado de sus hijos, así como de su relación y sólo intervino cuando vio que las cosas se desmoronaban. No estaba dispuesta a tomar parte en los problemas de éstos pero donde no podía apartarse ni hacerse de oídos sordos, era en el asunto de sus nietos.

Frigga pasaba mucho tiempo con los niños, más que sus padres que estaban ocupados en sus labores. Veía que la ansiedad de Nari crecía y el enojo de Hërin empezaba a manifestarse en hoscos silencios y en llanto para dormir, para bañarse, para comer. Preguntaba todo el tiempo por Loki mientras que Nari hacía lo propio por Thor. Sus padres creían que los niños no se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía entre ellos pero estaban muy equivocados. Y la reina madre no estaba dispuesta a permitir que los infantes padecieran los desencuentros de sus padres.

Le pidió a Jyana que los hiciera llamar a cada uno por la tarde, sin hacerle saber al otro de la presencia de su consorte. Loki llegó primero a sus estancias privadas, ella le señaló un asiento a su lado pero cuando el hechicero iba a ocuparlo, Thor entró.

–Madre –dijo Loki haciendo ademán de levantarse pero la reina lo retuvo de un brazo.

–Yo lo invité también –le explicó. –Debo hablar con ambos. –El dios del trueno se acomodó frente a ellos y Frigga esperó hasta que Loki se sentó para empezar. –Hijos, yo no tomo partido en sus rencillas por ninguno de los dos. Pero no puedo guardar silencio en esta ocasión pues mis nietos están sufriendo. Delante de sus súbditos pueden fingir todo lo que deseen pero los niños saben, intuyen y se percatan de que ustedes dos se han distanciado. –Thor fijó su mirada azul en Loki el cual no desprendía la suya de sus manos. –No pueden seguir así. No puedo imponerles una reconciliación, pero esto les digo: no pueden evitarse delante de sus hijos. No pueden instarlos a tomar parte en su riña. Desayunemos los cinco juntos, como antes –les propuso Frigga. –Permitan que los vean juntos, que sepan que los dos los aman.

–¿Nos sugieres fingir que no pasa nada? –Preguntó Loki.

–No, no he dicho que deban tomarse la mano y darse besos, llamarse cariñosamente y hacerse arrumacos. He dicho que los niños no deben tener que escoger entre uno y otro. ¿Pueden hacerlo? Hërin parece tener la impresión de que si no se aparta de Thor, no podrá estar con Loki. –El mencionado pareció avergonzado. –Y Nari presiente que algo está mal, porque ve a su hermano enojado y llora –les comentó. –No pueden sólo hablar de política y de la ciudad, deben hablar de sus hijos también porque ellos son de los dos, no de uno solo.

–Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que algo está pasando –dijo Thor conciliadoramente y miró a Loki. El hechicero alzó por un momento la mirada y cuando la fijó en Thor parecía genuinamente mortificado.

–Les aconsejo que empiecen a pensar en lo que les dirán en un futuro. Entretanto nos vemos en el desayuno –y en ello último Frigga no estaba preguntándoles si estaban de acuerdo o no.

.

A la mañana siguiente Frigga ya los esperaba para tomar el desayuno en las estancias comunes. Ambos se sentaron un poco tensos pero los niños llegaron rápidamente de la mano de sus niñeras. Hërin fue el primero en desprenderse de Ásta.

–¡Papá! –El pequeño de inmediato le pidió a Loki que lo sentara en sus piernas. Se giró hacia Thor y lo miró con algo de recelo. Fuya sentaba a Nari junto al dios del trueno, pues esa era su costumbre.

Les llevaron la comida. Hërin insistió en comer del mismo plato que el de Loki. Desayunaban miel, leche, huevos tibios, avena, pan negro y cortes finos de jabalí en las hierbas.

–Yo contigo, yo contigo –insistía.

–Tú tienes tu desayuno –repuso el ojiverde.

–No, yo quiero comer tu comida. –Loki le acercó el suyo. Hërin se puso muy feliz y ufano. Loki negó pero sonreía.

Thor le estaba dando de comer a Nari en la boca. Su pequeña princesa le iba contando algo entre balbuceos y cucharadas de comida. Frigga condujo la conversación hablando sobre los niños únicamente; pero notó que cada tanto Loki miraba a Thor cuando creía que el dios del trueno no se daba cuenta, y Thor hacía lo mismo. Frigga se permitió tener esperanzas.

.

.

Lord Herryk, señor de los enanos de Modruladur, sostuvo las riendas del pony de su reina mientras esta descendía con un movimiento fluido. Thyra iba escoltada por veinte guerreros suyos y su hijo Tryggvi. La reina usaba ropa de montar finamente decorada, su cabello castaño iba sujeto en una coleta que se balanceaba a la altura de su cadera. Su andar siempre era recto y seguro, con grandes zancadas para los cánones de su raza. Presumía de ser sincera y franca, tanto que a veces parecía desafiante.

–Mi amada reina –le dijo Lord Herryk con una marcada reverencia.

Thyra no estaba ahí ni por sorpresa ni por un asunto trivial. Había llegado desde Menelmakar para un concilio de guerra convocado por uno de sus aliados, pero llegaba temprano para revisar los preparativos que desde hacía tres años estaba fraguando. Modruladur había dejado de ser principalmente una mina y se convirtió en una armería. La reina había ordenado fabricar lanzas, espadas, escudos, ballestas, armaduras y máquinas de asedio. Levantó una leva e hizo a sus lores que entrenaran nuevos soldados para el día en que conquistaran Svartálfheim y exterminaran a los elfos de luz.

–Las últimas cifras de nuestra bodega –le dijo tendiéndole un pliego al que Thyra echó una ojeada sin dejar de caminar.

–¿Cómo van los pilares? –Le preguntó.

Lord Herryk la instó a que lo siguiera. Entraron en una de las secciones de la mina, el sopor de inmediato hizo presa de la reina y el príncipe. El calor de los hornos y fundidoras se percibía aún en los niveles superiores pero ellos no descendieron sino que caminaron por una lateral de la mina y desde las alturas, el lord les señaló la construcción de los pilares que le solicitaron. Estaban hechos de una aleación de bronce y gelgja, medían más de quince metros de alto y tenían el grosor de un pequeño drakar. Debían ser ocho y apenas llevaban siete. Había varios enanos que con cinceles y martillos les grababan con cuidado pequeños símbolos que componían un laitale. Un grupo de elfos oscuros trabajaban junto a ellos puliendo los símbolos y hechizándolos. Les había tomado esos tres años diseñarlos y construirlos. No era labor fácil menos aun cuando el material escaseó y Hildetand se negó a venderlo. Thyra tuvo que coger el que Odín le entregó tras derrotar a Laufey y que éste le envío con un singular propósito. En fin, en la guerra todo se valía.

–Pronto estará listo el último –dijo satisfecho Lord Herryk. Tenía hombres trabajando día y noche, sin descanso para formar, no sólo una pieza firme sino también una obra de arte. Desde ahí el pilar que tenían más cerca brillaba.

–Por fin –dijo satisfecha Thyra. –Todo su esfuerzo hasta ahora no ha de decrecer Lord Herry, pues nuestra prueba más ardua está por llegar –lo alentó y el hombre se sintió halagado. La expresión de Thyra se tornó nuevamente en un gesto lleno de seriedad. –¿Y Hrimthurs?

–En su campamento. Dice que le cuesta diseñar los laitales necesarios en medio de este calor. Sus hombres a veces salen a través del puerto de Bain pero Hrimthurs siempre se queda atrás. –Thyra sabía por qué, Telenma andaba en busca de su cabeza y no dudaría en cortársela el día en que lo encontrara. A la reina enana le producía un gran placer y múltiples mofas el que su gran enemigo estuviera oculto en Svartálfheim y que el linaje de Eyrikur no conociera la existencia del puerto de Bain.

–Iré a verlo –señaló saliendo de Modruladur. El campamento del que hablaban, estaba a dos estadios. Ella jamás ordenó a Herryk que les hiciera espacio dentro del castillo, ni en la población, y si actuó así fue para recordarles a los elfos oscuros que debían conquistar Vilwarin si deseaban que Svartálfheim fuera tan suyo como lo era de ella.

La guerra aunque no declarada había iniciado un día en que un cambia formas llamado Bölthorn apareció en su reino junto con un grupo de elfos oscuros encabezados por Hrimthurs, el gran arquitecto. Bölthorn traía en manos el proyecto de su señor, el gran Surtur. A la mención de ese nombre, Thyra se sintió tentada a rehusarse oír pero la curiosidad pudo más. Bölthorn, como si conociera los más oscuros secretos de su corazón, le prometió ayuda para obtener Svartálfheim para los enanos y elfos oscuros. Se librarían por fin de los elfos de luz, que los habían tratado como a sus subordinados. Thyra siempre había odiado al linaje de Eyrikur.

A cambio de que Surtur los ayudara en su conquista debían obtener el observatorio, quitarle el sello que aprisionaba al rey de los Muspell y facilitarle su tránsito, junto con su ejército, hacía Asgard. Pero en ese momento la reina de los enanos había querido algo más. Los grandes reyes de su tiempo estaban muertos y Odín dormía pero quedaba uno: Larus. Bölthorn, era un hechicero con poderes casi ilimitados, pero por cada cosa que te concedía debías retribuirle. A saber que le daría Surtur a cambio de su labor para liberarlo. Thyra habló en privado con él para pedirle que matara al rey elfo, a cambio de ello, el cambia formas la hizo comprometerse a ayudar en todo a su señor.

El hechicero prometió que el príncipe Eyvindur daría muerte a su padre con sus propias manos para después ser consumido por un demonio. Thyra se regodeó en grande, equipó a su nuevo aliado Hrimthurs con sahya y armas para tomar el observatorio. Ese era su plan inicial a la vez que su declaración de guerra pero aunque Larus murió, lo demás no pudo concretarse. Eyvindur no fue quien lo mató pues no estaba en Vilwarin, en cambio se hallaba en el observatorio y junto con su maldito dragón, venció a Hrimthurs en esa incursión.

Después de aquello Eyvindur envió a Teros a la frontera con su ejército, desconfiando abiertamente de ella. Le enojó el trato despectivo que le prodigó a su hijo, algo que no le perdonaba, pero le gustó verlo tan desconfiado como para dejar en claro que no iban a jugar. Y Ausmünd se levantó en armas desafiando a los nuevos reyes.

Thyra pudo haber aprovechado esos acontecimientos pero decidió mejor mostrarse paciente. Ocultó a Hrimthurs en su territorio y aguardó a observar lo que sucedía. Cuando el rey elfo partió a Vanaheim ella decidió ayudar a Ausmünd con la esperanza de que ganara, matara a su enemigo y tener un aliado más. Nuevamente hubo otro revés, uno que llegó de la mano de Thor. El rey de los aesir le demostró a Thyra que estaba más que dispuesto a apoyar al rey elfo. Entre los dos dieron cuenta de la revuelta.

Obró bien en no continuar con las hostilidades en ese momento. Eyvindur tenía una alianza más fuerte que ella. Bölthorn volvió, no habían logrado su parte del trato así que les pidió en compensación algo más: Que construyeran unos pilares capaces de nulificar el bifrost. El hechicero insistía en que los necesitarían el día en que tomasen el observatorio de Svartálfheim, para impedir a los ases ayudar a los elfos de luz. Bölthorn no dejaba de señalar que si ellos solos se lanzaban a la guerra, perderían tal como le sucedió a Ausmünd. Era indispensable contar con su señor Surtur. Thyra meditó los sucesos, no consideraba a Hrimthurs un aliado valioso porque no tenía soldados y la construcción de los dichosos pilares, no era sencilla, necesitaba a alguien más.

Por eso pensó en Hildetand.

Thyra envió a Bölthorn a Jötunheim a conseguir más gelgja para los pilares y a hacerse con los gigantes para sus propios propósitos. Pero en vez de que el rey jötun aceptara, prefirió hacer de buen vasallo y se alió con el dios del trueno. Thyra estaba segura de que eso era obra de Skadi, de quién decían era la que gobernaba en realidad, gran amiga de los reyes de Asgard, a veces hasta acudía sola al reino dorado. Particularmente, Thyra pensaba que Skadi se follaba a Thor.

Otra vez el rey de Asgard se metía en su camino.

Por ahora las cosas marchaban lentamente. Hrimthurs había cumplido su parte de ayudar en la construcción de los pilares solicitados por Bölthorn, pero además estaba reuniendo a los elfos oscuros que llegaban al reino a través del puerto de Bain. Su gran adhesión hubiera sido la flota de Nulka, si no hubiera sido destruida por Telenma.

Thyra sentía que cada plan que tenían era frustrado por Thor y Eyvindur. Ella, se dedicaba a vigilar a sus enemigos y a preparar las mejores armas. Aunque eso último estaba amenazado por un accidente. Unos centinelas de Lord Wose habían dado con un grupo de elfos oscuros en el que viajaba el mismísimo Hrimthurs cuando éste volvía del puerto de Bain. Habían peleado y los elfos oscuros abatieron a todos sus homónimos de luz, sin embargo Lord Wose se preguntaría por su unidad perdida, así que Thyra ordenó a una unidad de enanos quitarse las insignias y se adjudicaran aquella matanza, atacando las fronteras de Wose, pretendiendo que eran renegados. Los elfos de luz se tragaron ese ardid sin sospechar de elfos oscuros pero con la paranoia de Eyvindur, eso bastó para que enviase al dragón negro a sus tierras. Thyra no dejaba de perder hombres tratando de mantenerlo alejado de Modruladur y de Hrimthurs.

.

En cuanto la vieron en el campamento de los elfos, uno corrió a la tienda más grande, seguro a informarle a Hrimthurs que había llegado. Tryggvi se adelantó a abrirle la cortina y dejarla pasar, después de eso, despachó a su hijo. No le tenía miedo a Hrimthurs.

El elfo no estaba solo, lo acompañaba una chiquilla escuálida que se afanaba en dibujar unos planos. Hrimthurs sobresalía del resto de los elfos oscuros, no por su apariencia física que no distaba de los otros de su raza, sino que tenía el porte de un hombre curtido por el mundo, orgulloso y temerario. Los enanos lo llamaban el "pretendiente" pues deseaba hacerse con el reino de los elfos de luz pero Thyra veía en él más deseos de venganza que ansías de gobernar.

–Dema, déjanos –le ordenó con tono firme pero voz suave.

La elfa oscura salió de inmediato y la reina tomó asiento alrededor de la mesa del gran arquitecto, ni siquiera miró los papeles. Sólo les quedaba aguardar por Bölthorn, quien los había convocado.

–¿Cómo está la situación en las fronteras? –Le preguntó Hrimthurs.

–Como cabría esperar: mal –respondió ella. –El dragón negro está a varias jornadas aún de aquí, Lord Herryk le ha dado permiso para entrar a nuestro territorio y mañana mismo saldrá a alcanzarlos con el propósito de ayudarlos a exterminar a estos enanos rebeldes, aunque más bien es con la idea de alejarlo de aquí. No quiero que encuentren la armería. Mi capitán Haryon tiene órdenes de que todos sus hombres declaren que deseaban hacerse con Velgermyr. Los nueve saben que jamás les hemos perdonado esa ofensa, ni les perdonaré ésta. Eyvindur soltó a su mascota, quien no sólo asesina, destroza y quema a mis hombres con su fuego, sino que los aterra hasta que temen encararse a él y prefieren salir huyendo. ¡Malditos cobardes!

Thyra había tenido buen cuidado que esas noticias no se filtraran a los campamentos, lo que menos quería, era que antes de iniciar la guerra sus hombres ya temieran al enemigo. Tenía suficiente con que Teros y Telenma fueran unos hijos de dísir para añadirles el dragón. Ese atolladero era culpa de los elfos oscuros pero Hrimthurs jamás le ofreció una justificación o le solicitó su perdón a Thyra por ello, no era hombre que creyera en las disculpas.

La cortina se corrió, y Bölthorn entró transformado en elfo oscuro.

–Llegas tarde –lo reprendió Thyra.

El aludido le dirigió una sonrisa amable y en un movimiento fluido fue a sentarse al lado de Thyra. Hrimthurs permaneció de pie por gusto, y de esa manera los dominaba al menos con su altura. Era quien menos hombres tenía, menos armas y quien había hecho muchas promesas a ellos dos, para alcanzar sus deseos.

–Estaba en Asgard entretenido con las ejecuciones celebradas. No podía permitirme no verlo, son la comidilla de los nueve reinos –se burló. A Thyra no le hizo gracia, su embajador había muerto ahí. A Hrimthurs no le importaba, lo consideraba una tontería. –La reina jötun estaba de visita y también te traigo nuevas sobre tu hijo –le dijo a Hrimthurs –es arquitecto real en Asgard –y se rió como si fuera una broma muy divertida. No por el nombramiento de Svadilfari sino porque Hrimthurs, el gran arquitecto, jamás había logrado su sueño de tener una vida tranquila construyendo.

El aludido se mantuvo inescrutable.

–Eso es algo que ya sabía –dijo Thyra no sin irritación, su nuevo embajador se lo había contado aunque ella no se vio en la necesidad de comentarle nada de ello al elfo oscuro. –No me importa en absoluto si Skadi acudió a Asgard para acostarse con Thor, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante?

–Pues debería importarte –contradijo Bölthorn –porque es el rey de Asgard quien tiene poderosas alianzas en este momento: Hildetand, los reyes vanir, hizo aesir a un gran número de alfh, y no a campesinos alfh, sino a los antiguos soldados de Giselher que ahora lo adoran porque los hizo parte del reino dorado; por no hablar de Starkag en Alfheim y por supuesto Eyvindur.

–No me menciones al hijo de Larus, esa pequeña zorra… –Se enfadó Thyra. Siempre había odiado a Eyriander y a su bellísimo hijo. No soportaba la manera en que este se conducía. –Sí, Thor será un fastidio cuando entremos en guerra, yo siempre lo tuve por el imbécil más grande de los reinos, ahora empiezo a creer que eso es una mentira bien elaborada para engañar a los incautos.

–Pero no crean que sólo he ido a divertirme. Estuve en Nornheim buscando aliados, hablé con Oxater, que tiene un gran clan para que se una a nosotros, pero con los norn no se puede, en unas horas estaban entrando en combate con otro clan. Pude haber esperado quién salía victorioso pero consideré la tarea inútil. Además, he escuchado que Thor se hizo de varios rehenes valiosos de los clanes, y tienen casi lista a la reina norn para devolverla a su mundo, y no sola, sino desposada con un vanir que llegará con sus ejércitos a pacificarlo todo. –Se encogió de hombros.

–Así que no sólo te has ido a divertir, sino que haces de ave de mal agüero. Qué alegría que hayas conseguido más aliados a nuestra causa –dijo Thyra con sarcasmo.

Bölthorn no picó.

–Me he cruzado con nuestros amigos mercenarios. Están listos para arribar a Svartálfheim, lo harán en la próxima luna nueva, les ha tomado lo suyo esquivar la flota de Telenma. Y si logré traer a alguien más, se las presentaré en unos minutos. –No dejó que la reina enana hiciera otro comentario mordaz y continuó hablando. –Este es un buen momento para atacar nuevamente. Los pilares están casi listos, y Muspellheim se puede ver en el cielo, es un momento más propicio que el que tuvimos hace tres años para liberar a mi señor Surtur. Así que los exhorto a que empiecen a alinear a sus hombres; es hora de que esta guerra secreta deje de ser tal.

Sus dos aliados se quedaron callados.

–Podríamos hacerlo, sólo falta un pilar y tenemos los hombres necesarios para un ataque al observatorio –dijo Hrimthurs.

–Yo preferiría librarme de Eyvindur tal como lo hicimos con Larus, ¿qué deseas a cambio de enviar a ese demonio tuyo para que lo asesine? –le pidió a bocajarro. –El dragón hizo que tuviera que sacrificar una unidad entera, pero estoy segura de que se replegará si el rey muere.

–No puedo hacerlo –se negó Bölthorn –mi agente se encuentra en Asgard. Le he ordenado matar al rey y no podrá volver hasta que lo haga. –Bölthorn le había dado la caja de droma a Amora, que le era conocida pero temía que la rubia no instó a Thor a abrirla y ahora que estaba muerta, no podía ir a reprocharle su incumplimiento.

–Si Thor muere, el reino quedaría en manos de su hijo pequeño y del consorte real –meditó Hrimthurs –que sin duda no podrá entrar en una guerra tan velozmente. Thor no ha dejado de interponerse en nuestro camino.

–Sí, ha sido una buena idea –se congratuló a si mismo Bölthorn.

–Entonces mata al dragón negro tú mismo –insistió Thyra.

–Los dragones no son susceptibles a la magia. –Bölthorn jugó con sus dedos –pero tranquila, tengo una solución para encargarnos de él. –De todos modos lo haría porque el dragón estorbaba pero si Thyra y Hrimthurs querían darle algo a cambio por hacerlo, Bölthorn no les negaría el placer de pagarle. –Sólo tendrán que pensar qué me darán por hacerlo a un lado. –Se puso en pie para correr la cortina de la tienda y hacerle una seña a alguien que aguardaba fuera. Una mujer entró detrás de Bölthorn, pero no era cualquier fémina, porque estaba muerta y su cuerpo entrado en putrefacción que no culminaba la hacía lucir terrible. –Ella es Brun, la capitán de las dísir. Tengo tres unidades de ellas que están ansiosas de probar almas de elfos de luz. ¿Cuándo dijeron que estará listo el último pilar?

.

.

Eyvindur despertó con un sobresalto. El contenido de sus sueños se borró cuando alcanzó la lucidez. Solía dormir así, de manera interrumpida, despertaba constantemente y le costaba volver a conciliar el sueño. Estaba solo en su alcoba. Pronto amanecería así que se evitó el esfuerzo de intentar descansar un poco más. En vez de eso comenzó a vestirse para presidir la oración del amanecer.

Hacía tiempo que dormía solo. Antes cuando no lograba conciliar el sueño se refugiaba en los brazos de Elemmíre; aunque no lo hacía con hambre de caricias y carne. Pronto se percató de que intimar no sosegaba su espíritu, pues le era posible yacer con su amante y aun así pasar la noche en vela presa de preocupaciones y sueños alarmantes. Por eso decidió pedirle a Elemmíre consuelo en forma de poesías y canciones. Du bardo se sentaba cerca de él y con su voz tejía sueños tranquilos. Eyvindur se prendó de aquel consuelo y trataba de recompensar a Elemmíre con su afecto aunque sus encuentros amorosos lo dejaban en ascuas e inconcluso. La relación entre ambos cambió un día en que Lúne le hizo infausto consejo.

"Podrías pedirle a Lómelinde una poción para dormir sin soñar" había dicho su tío. Y Eyvindur receló.

"¿Cómo sabes qué tengo pesadillas?". Lúne le había dicho que tenía mal semblante pero el rey elfo no confió en que eso fuera todo.

Cuando confrontó a Elemmíre, su amante admitió que se lo había contado a Lúne. Eyvindur lo presionó acerca de los motivos por los cuales se entendía tan bien con su tío, que él supiera no eran amigos. Su bardo le confesó con gran vergüenza que Lúne lo había instado a acercarse a él en un inicio, aunque todo lo sucedido después se debía al afecto que le prodigaba. Eyvindur le creyó e incluso pudo perdonarlo por haberle ocultado aquello y por revelar lo que pasaba en la intimidad de sus aposentos ante Lúne; pero resolvió que debía lidiar con sus demonios por sí mismo. Dejó de dormir con su amante y su relación se enfrió.

.

Después del rito del amanecer tomaba lecciones con la hechicera real, aunque era el rey no deseaba desatender el uso de su seidh. Esa mañana Lómelinde le enseñó un laitale en el que estaba trabajando. Se trataba de una barrera mágica que debí a ser capaz de encarcelar un ser de energía maligna en su interior. La hechicera se lo mostró ejecutándolo ante su rey y capturándolo dentro de una suerte de domo creado con su seidh.

–Impresionante –dijo Eyvindur con voz apagada desde el interior del hechizo.

–Esto contendrá cualquier fuerza demoniaca que lo cruce, haciendo imposible que dañe o escape –le explicó. –En el caso de la caja de Droma, el escudo que rodea nuestro castillo no impidió su paso porque iba oculto en la caja. –Lúne había ordenado que todos los objetos dirigidos al rey fueren revisados por Lómelinde antes de entregárselos. –Pero si volviese a suceder algo similar, este hechizo tendría que contener al hechicero que fuese poseído.

Eyvindur asintió. Tuvo curiosidad por probar la fuerza de aquella magia. Posó una mano en la barrera y con su propio seidh la hizo vibrar tratando de resquebrajarla. No lo consiguió. No se trataba de fuerza sino de precisión, con un poco de tiempo hallaría una forma de desbaratarla pero debía admitir que si encerraban a un demonio en esa barrera tendría que ser muy listo para encontrar la longitud de onda adecuada y escaparse.

–Haz hecho un buen trabajo –la felicitó.

–Ojalá pudiera hacer más, pero para defenderse de entidades malignas lo primero que se debe hacer es conocer su nombre. Mientras no sepamos quién viajaba en la caja de Droma y que suerte tuvo, tener un hechizo para contraatacar es mejor que nada.

Eyvindur le temía a ese demonio, si volviese a atacar Enya era seguro que él o Lord Aldor o Lómelinde, uno de los tres moriría. La hechicera real lo liberó. Eyvindur tomó el pergamino donde estaba escrito el laitale.

–Igual serviría para resguardar a alguien adentro.

–Sí –dijo ella. –Un campo de fuerza a pequeña escala. Desvía moléculas rígidas y ondas de luz, pero también seidh y energía.

–En verdad te felicito, es un hechizo hermoso. –Lómelinde se inflamó de orgullo por el elogio de su rey.

–Tengo algo más que narrarle –dijo levantándose para acudir a la ventana de las estancias donde un telescopio estaba firmemente asentado. –Belfrast me envió una misiva ayer, en el observatorio detectaron un acontecimiento sin igual en el firmamento. Sé que sus tareas lo tienen muy ocupado y no tiene tiempo de escrutar el cielo pero no debe dejar de ver esto. –Eyvindur tomó ansioso el artefacto para mirar por la lente, Lómelinde ya lo había calibrado para que él pudiera ver. Y en efecto, en el cielo a pesar de la luz del día, pudo contemplar un brillo rojo.

–Su color rojizo indica que es de una temperatura muy baja y la luz que emite, quizás sea por el día pero me parece que está muy cerca de nosotros.

Se enderezó. La hechicera real sonreía satisfecha.

–Pero mi rey, eso no es una estrella. Es Muspellheim. –Eyvindur volvió a divisar por el telescopio. Entonces al contrario, al ser un reino, ese tono rojizo indicaba su alta temperatura. –Todos los reinos nos movemos por las ramas del Ygdrasill pero sus caminos no son eternos. Es algo que Lord Aldor descubrió – Eyvindur asintió, había leído el libro que su maestro escribió al respecto.

–Entre los reinos hay caminos naturales que enlazan uno a otro y que son ramas del Ygdrasill pero al igual que un fresno, puede que sus ramas se muevan y un reino cambie su senda –terminó de decir él. Pero aún con aquella explicación estaba anonadado, deberían buscar cuándo había sido la última vez que Muspellheim se había atisbado a través de sus cielos. Podría hacerse una crónica para que pudieran hacer una predicción a futuro sobre ese suceso.

–Nosotros compartimos rama con Vanaheim, por eso tenemos una senda natural –le dijo Lómelinde. Ese camino estaba en el norte.

–¿Hay peligro de que los Muspell entren al reino?

–Nos alinearemos pero no se formará ningún camino, ellos están sellados en su mundo. Cuando un reino sale de su rama, se le llama vagabundo. No se quedara mucho tiempo ahí. En el observatorio seguirán su caminar y le mantendremos informado. –Eyvindur en realidad tenía ganas de ir directo al observatorio a hacerlo por sí mismo. Dibujaría un mapa estelar marcando su andar e inclusive podía añadir detalles más precisos en su reloj cósmico y sin embargo sabía que no lo haría, sería como Lómelinde le dijo, lo mantendrían informado pero hasta ahí.

Echó un vistazo más. Muspellheim parecía más rojo al centro, pero ahí en el cielo parecía más una herida en el cielo, un anuncio funesto, que un reino vagando por el gran espacio.

.

Cuando llegó a su despacho Lúne ya lo esperaba ahí.

–Tengo lista la embajada que traerá de vuelta a mi hija a casa –fue lo primero que le dijo. A su tío le sentó mal enterarse que Thor había arrestado a Lara y enjuiciado y dado muerte a Eredlindon, insistía en que el rey de Asgard debió ponerlos en sus manos para que ellos depusieran el embajador y resguardar el honor de su hija que fue juzgada como traidora en la ciudad dorada y conocida así en el resto de los reinos. –Con ellos irá el nuevo embajador, si Thor lo ratifica, ocupara el lugar de Eredlindon.

Eyvindur consideraba que su prima no debió de haber firmado aquella petición de juicio en contra de Loki, Lara debió ser prudente y mantenerse al margen de los sucesos. Pero no era algo que Lúne comprendiera. Asintió a las disposiciones que su tío había tomado. Lúne habría querido ir en persona pero no lo haría, en cambio iría Eyriander.

–Estoy seguro de que Thor hizo lo que debía para las circunstancias que atravesaba –fue lo único que dijo. Pese a la mesura de su comentario, Eyvindur también se sorprendió cuando escuchó a cuántos ordenó decapitar, se preguntó si él sería tan implacable si lo traicionaran. Recordó la ocasión en que acuchilló en la mano a Tryggvi, la respuesta era clara.

El elfo dejó de pensar en los problemas del dios del trueno para concentrarse en los suyos propios. Estaba especialmente interesado y mortificado por lo que ocurría en el señorío del norte, con sus problemas pluviales y de inundación de cosechas. Le había ordenado a su secretario, Eydís que se enviaran reservas de los graneros del oeste para abastecer a esa parte de la población, aquellos granos no sólo eran de Svartálfheim sino que habían pedido a los vanir que del vasallaje que les daban por tutelarlos, una parte fuera dada en cosechas. Ahora Eyvindur comprobaba que había sido una medida prudente.

Sin embargo no quería depender por siempre de aquello, era el segundo año en que las cosechas del norte se perdían.

–¿Alguna noticia del sur? –Le preguntó a su pariente para sacarlo de su enojo.

–De Wose. –Informó pasándole un rollo. Continuaban sus confrontaciones con los enanos rebeldes. –Han logrado hacer retroceder a los enanos hasta el río Elivagar, cuando crucen se encontraran en territorio de Lord Herryk, quien ha dado su consentimiento para que entremos a sus tierras y ha ofrecido su ayuda para exterminar esta rebelión.

–Eso fue obra de Thyra sin duda alguna. –Ella se lo habría ordenado pues Herryk no haría nada sin el consentimiento de su reina, Eyvindur se preguntó por qué habría cambiado de opinión.

–Nos dice que Hagen ha hecho un excelente trabajo, ha aniquilado junto con sus hombres a dos centenares de enanos en menos de dos semanas. Nos dice que a la vista de la espada que porta, huyen aterrados o deponen las armas. –Lúne parecía muy satisfecho con ello. –En detrimento de su letalidad, nos narra que a nuestro Lord Protector le da por la rapiña, supongo que un norn siempre será un norn –o sea un salvaje. –¿Le reprendemos por ello? –Los elfos no eran dados a tomar las posesiones de los muertos.

–No veo por qué no ha de quedárselo. Los norn ven de diferente forma la guerra, para él es un desperdicio y una forma de deshonrar a un enemigo el no quitarle sus pertenencias.

–Bien –aceptó Lúne pero añadió: –a veces me he preguntado si existirá algo que le niegues. –El rey le lanzó una mirada gélida pero el lord Consejero adoptó una expresión severa, como si deseara recordarle que a pesar de ser su soberano, continuaba siendo su sobrino; la ira de Eyvindur que amilanaba a muchos no surtía efecto en Lúne. El rey no dijo más, rara vez mencionaba a Hagen como no fuera para seguir sus progresos en la guerra. –También tengo un informe de Lady Telenma. Tras su incursión en Alfheim y de haber exterminado a los mercenarios de Nulka, no ha hallado en el espacio a otra flota de elfos oscuros, sospecha que todos se encuentran en tierra. Escondidos en los nueve, aunque su asentamiento más importante es Asgard.

Eyvindur estaba al tanto de la destrucción de la flota y de que Lúne había conseguido que Starkag permitiera que Telenma buscara prófugos en Alfheim. A la elfa le había tomado un mes sentirse satisfecha en cuanto a ello.

Por un lado le alegraba saber que aquellos que hurtaron sus máquinas de asedio habían perecido por fin y por otro lado, se sintió hastiado de las noticias. Desde que inició su reinado sólo conocía de guerras, confrontaciones y enemigos. Primero fue Ausmünd, después los elfos oscuros, ahora estos enanos rebeldes, y sin olvidar a Droma y tal vez la participación de Hela. Estaba consciente de que para vengar a su padre todas esas acciones eran necesarias pero mientras más elfos oscuros caían menos parecían poder encontrar a Hrimthurs. Como si los nueve se lo hubieran tragado.

–He pensado que deberíamos pedirles a los otros reinos que nos permitan la entrada para arrestar elfos oscuros cómplices de Hrimthurs –dijo Lúne. Eyvindur ya había tenido una conversación similar respecto a lo que se entendía como "cómplice" y debido a su primer decreto como rey, Lúne insistía en qué significaba: Todo aquel que sepa y oculte información sobre Hrimthurs. Todos los elfos oscuros eran por lo tanto potenciales partícipes.

Eyvindur miró el otro reporte en sus manos.

–He pensado que una represa en el reino del norte podría ayudar a los problemas de las cosechas. Quizás inclusive un acueducto sería ideal –cambió de tema.

–Enviaré un grupo de los ingenieros para que estudien el problema, te haré un informe y veremos que se inicien los trabajos cuanto antes.

–Quisiera ocuparme del problema personalmente –lo cortó Eyvindur. La última vez que había ido al norte fue cuando era joven, en un viaje de su padre al señorío de Teros y no había vuelto nunca más.

–Me temo que no es una buena idea. Eres nuestro rey y tú seguridad es primordial, mientras no descubramos más acerca de la hechicería negra de aquella caja y donde se encuentra aquel espíritu que violentó a Atán, no recomiendo que salgas de la seguridad de Enya. Salvo que sea una causa que así lo amerite. –Lúne tomó su silencio como una aceptación pues Eyvindur siempre escuchaba sus consejos. Le entregó las cifras de los elfos oscuros abatidos y el informe de Lord Wose en el sur para que lo leyera si así gustaba. –Creo que este sería un buen momento para que acudas a Asgard.

–¿Y qué haría yo en Asgard?

–Hemos esperado lo suficiente; es momento de solicitar a Loki y a Thor que cumplan su palabra de permitir a Telenma entrar en el reino dorado para aprisionar a todos los elfos oscuros que encuentre ahí. En especial a la esposa e hijo de Hrimthurs. Me parece que el rey Loki ya ha hecho bien su labor reuniéndolos y del último informe de Eredlindon, no parecen crecer más en número.

–Thor no permitirá a Telenma descender y mucho menos hacer arrestos. Cuando hablé con él al respecto me aseguró que puedo contar con su apoyo mientras no transgreda su honor. Además he leído con cuidado los últimos reportes de Eredlindon, la flota que está en Asgard no es de mercenarios sino de ingenieros, más aún el hijo de Hrimthurs es arquitecto real en el reino dorado.

–¿Crees los rumores de que es amante de Loki? ¿Piensas que él lo protegerá? –Eyvindur negó, no se creía nada de ello. –Sí, es un favor lo que vas a pedirle a Thor pero no por nada somos aliados a la ciudad eterna. Es más, hay que recordarle que en base a sus actos, nosotros también les concedimos la ciudadanía svartá a los alfh asentados. Y por tratarse del rey de Asgard, es que vas en persona, debes convencerlo en aras de la amistad que guardan.

–No estoy seguro de hacerlo –confesó Eyvindur –no sólo porque no quiero pedirle algo de esta índole a Thor sino porque me parece que aunque tomemos como rehén a su familia eso no asegura que Hrimthurs dé finalmente la cara. Y Svadilfari no parece calzar en la descripción de mercenario, parece más bien…

–¿Bueno? –dijo Lúne.

–Inocente –dijo el rey.

–¿Puedo preguntarte para qué haz pasado tantas pruebas y corrido grandes riesgos si ahora te conviertes en enemigo de tu propia seguridad? ¿De dónde te viene este súbito respeto por la sangre de tus enemigos? No apartaste la mirada cuando te trajeron las cabezas ni las manos de los elfos. Eso me hizo pensar que la sangre te gustaba ¿y acaso crees que el hijo de Hrimthurs no tiene las manos más rojas que las tuyas? No dudes en que derramaría tu sangre si te tuviera cerca, después de todo han sido elfos oscuros los que han matado a tu abuelo y a tu padre; y a ti te marcaron para siempre. ¿O esas cicatrices en el rostro no te recuerdan nada?

Eyvindur endureció sus gestos. Su tío no temía en ningún momento en lastimarlo con lo que más le dolía para doblegarlo. Miró los papeles sobre su escritorio, cuántas torturas tenía ahí, cuántas muertes atroces narradas. A veces se preguntaba si tendrían fin. "Es necesario para el reino. Debemos hacerlo por el reino", se repitió como Lúne a veces solía recordarle. El reino, el reino, siempre el reino.

–Ningún reinado es grande si no tiene su parte de hiel. Para alcanzar la grandeza a veces tienen que hacerse actos crueles pero Eyvindur estoy seguro de que en unos años, esto será olvidado y tu reinado se basara en algo más esplendoroso. No hemos errado en nuestras acciones, confía en mi consejo como haz hecho hasta ahora ¿o me he equivocado? –Preguntó el Lord Consejero.

–No, tío –aceptó al menos ello.

–Quisiera preguntarte por las minas de tierra que diseñaste –continuó Lúne.

El rey las había ideado una noche de insomnio y se lo había contado de pasada a Lúne quien se mostró emocionado por aquel invento. Eyvindur dijo que intentaría crearlas y su pariente se lo tomó muy en serio.

–Creo que están listas para hacerse pruebas con ellas, tengo al menos diez –le contó.

Lúne asintió, dijo que pondría a Lord Teros en la tarea aunque en territorio elfo, insinuó que después podrían usarse contra los enanos pero Eyvindur no escuchó ya aquello.

.

Invitó a Elemmíre a cenar con él esa noche. Aunque comieron callados.

–Puedo preguntar, ¿a qué se debe este silencio? –Le preguntó su bardo con mesura cuando los siervos ya se llevaban los platos. Le alcanzó una mano y se la acarició. Eyvindur no respondió, en cambio bebió un poco de vino tomando la copa con su mano libre. –¿Deseas que cante para ti? –El rey negó.

–Deseo… deseo saber si me piensas cruel. –Su amante se mostró algo confundido con la pregunta. –¿Crees que me estoy convirtiendo en un rey que ama en demasía la sangre y la muerte de sus enemigos?

–Tienes sobradas razones para actuar como actúas; y el poder para ejercer la justicia.

–Querrás decir la venganza. Tener tanto poder en mis manos, ¿me da derecho de teñirlas de rojo?

–¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

–Estar equivocado –dijo –pero también me preocupa ser débil. –Por supuesto que Eyvindur conocía aquel dicho de que cada nuevo brote del linaje de Eyrikur era más débil que el anterior.

–Estás atribulado por tus deberes como rey. No sé en qué concepto te tienes pero esto sí sé: tus súbditos te aman. –Eyvindur le sonrió agradecido por recordarle que en medio de todo, al menos había paz y prosperidad para los elfos de luz.

Elemmíre trató de abrazarlo y Eyvindur se lo permitió aunque no se sentía capaz de gestos espontáneos de afecto.

–¿Me permitirás acompañarte esta noche? –Inquirió Elemmíre tomando aquella concesión como una invitación. Hacía tiempo que no intimaban. Eyvindur consintió con una sonrisa y un beso; pero no por ello se apresuraron al lecho. Elemmíre tocó una canción en su lira, un relato sobre las estrellas, sobre la más hermosa de ellas, era algo que halagaba a su rey siempre, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Eyvindur lo miró con cariño y sus ojos se posaron en sus manos. Elemmíre era hábil con ellas, en las armas y en la música. Eyvindur deseó que así como le arrancaba armoniosos acordes a la lira, pudiera hacer lo mismo con él.

.

Elemmíre le ayudó a quitarse el mantón que portaba y la túnica que lo cubría. Ya conocían el cuerpo uno del otro, pero Eyvindur seguía sin saber que caricias le gustaban más a su bardo, que era lo que más le gustaba de él. Y no se atrevería a preguntárselo. Se besaron lánguidamente, a Eyvindur le gustaba la manera en la que Elemmíre lo miraba, adorándolo, incrédulo cada vez de que le permitiera contemplarlo tan íntimamente. Cayeron entre las sábanas comiéndose la boca lentamente. Las manos de Elemmíre alcanzaron la piel de su rey, lo tocaban prodigándole cariño y cuidado. Eyvindur se dejó hacer, deseaba que pasara, consumirse en aras de la pasión, abandonarse por completo y sentir. Elemmíre se había vuelto más hábil desde la primera vez que habían estado juntos. Cubrió a Eyvindur con su cuerpo, buscando darle satisfacción. Eyvindur arqueó la espalda y se mordió los labios cuando lo hendió. Le dolió, aún le dolía. Maldijo para sus adentros. Se quedó estático procurando que su rostro no trasluciera su malestar; convirtió su respiración adolorida en suspiros de placer y hundió las manos en la cama apretando para resistir. Dejó que Elemmíre gozara de él, mientras que se preguntaba si había algo intrínsecamente retorcido dentro de él, que le impedía disfrutar aquello. Nunca había sido demasiado entusiasta, ni en su escasa experiencia previa, pero lo que ahora sentía lo perturbaba pues debajo de la incomodidad física y de la sensación de desgarrarse, no había nada.

Elemmíre detuvo los movimientos rítmicos con los que lo poseía. Lo dejo ir. Eyvindur se incorporó, quedando sentados uno junto al otro. Las primeras veces Elemmíre no cuestionó nada, culminaba y luego ayudaba a Eyvindur con sus manos, pero poco a poco el rey fue apartándolo. En sus encuentros el bardo alcanzaba el clímax pero Eyvindur no, y al final dejó de importarle que intentara otras caricias, otras formas además del coito para darle satisfacción.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó el cazador. Porque claro, Eyvindur podía resistir y pretender, pero no podía fingir el orgasmo, no podía obligarse a mantenerse duro y culminar, ni podía ocultarse, su cuerpo lo exponía.

–Lo estoy. –Elemmíre jamás le reprochaba pero en su mirada había decepción. –Lo lamento, no creo que pueda continuar.

–Sé que no he logrado ser digno de ti y de tu afecto, si hay algo que desees, lo que fuera, yo estaría dispuesto. –El rey negó.

–No volverá a pasar –le aseguró y su bardo entendió a qué se refería en el acto. –Me haz consolado y me haz acompañado en medio de mis tribulaciones pero no es justo que continúe utilizándote de tal manera. Cada vez me entrego a ti más por gratitud y por compañía que por afecto, no deseo seguir así. No quiero que nuestro romance se convierta en motivo de dolor.

–Pero este momento ya es doloroso –dijo Elemmíre y apartó la mirada de su rey. –Nunca tuve pretensiones elevadas, tan sólo quería hacerte feliz.

–Si hay algo que pudiera hacer por ti sólo pídemelo –le dijo Eyvindur pero la frase era más bien de despedida.

Su bardo lo tomó de los hombros y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

–Sólo esto.

Elemmíre dejó su cama. Eyvindur se quedó solo pero no se sintió apenado. Su vida estaba dedicada al reino y a su venganza, no había cabida para nada más y no lo lamentaba.

.

.

La noche sin luna los cubría con su manto sombrío. Los elfos podían ver en la oscuridad pero los enanos no. Belegaer se adelantó con sus pasos silenciosos y que no dejaban huellas. Hagen lo seguía de cerca. Había centinelas en el campamento de los enanos, unos que cayeron sin siquiera un grito, abatidos por las flechas del elfo.

Cuando se percataron de que el dragón negro había llegado, era demasiado tarde. Se desbandaron sin un orden mientras que los arqueros elfos hacían blanco de ellos causando una gran mortandad. El guerrero negro portaba una espada de acero élfico, cuya empuñadura representaba un dragón con las alas extendidas y la cola enroscada en el filo. La espada se prendió en llamas. Las ballestas de los enanos hendieron el aire dando en el blanco pero su enemigo ya se había recubierto parcialmente de escamas. Las flechas penetraron esa coraza maldita pero no lo herían lo bastante para tumbarlo. El acero incendiado partía los cuerpos de cuajo, esgrimido por la fuerza apabullante de su dueño. Sesgar cabezas, abrirlos en canal y mutilarlos. Era muy fácil.

La matanza se prolongó hasta que el sol salió. Los elfos habían impedido que los enanos pudiesen huir, devolviéndolos al círculo donde Hagen peleaba sobre una pila creciente de cuerpos. Se detuvieron cuando no quedó nadie en pie, ni un grito de auxilio, ni un intento fútil de defenderse.

–¿Cuántos caídos? –Inquirió Lord Wose, quien era el señor del sur y padre de Elemmíre. Llegaba a caballo y Belegaer, apostado en la periferia del campamento, le respondió.

–Eran un grupo pequeño, unos ochenta. –La compañía que Hagen lideraba era aún más pequeña. Consistía en veinte arqueros y él. –Por nuestra parte, ninguno. Los enanos no portaban insignias, más renegados.

–Otra victoria aplastante de nuestro Lord protector, deberé agradecerle a nuestro rey el haberlo enviado. Mis hombres rastrearán río abajo, aunque de seguir así Hagen liquidará a todos los enanos de Menelmakar. ¿Dónde está él?

Belegaer se mostró ligeramente incómodo. Los elfos nunca tomaban las posesiones de los muertos como no fuera para quemarlas o enterrarlas junto con sus dueños; Hagen había sido educado en otras costumbres.

–Reclamando su tesoro entre los caídos –respondió el arquero. Wose negó reprobatoriamente pero no sería él quien intentase disuadirlo.

Ambos elfos entraron en el campamento, los elfos estaban apilando leña para cremar los cuerpos. El dragón le estaba quitando los anillos de los dedos a uno de los caídos.

–Salud a los victoriosos guerreros –saludó Lord Wose guiando su caballo entre las tiendas. Hagen se incorporó y le respondió con una reverencia. –¿Haz terminado tu labor, Lord Hagen?

–Sí, mis enemigos se presentan cada vez menos decorados –repuso lanzando los anillos en un saco que luego le aventó a uno de los miembros de su compañía. –Llévalo por mí, ya tengo un buen tesoro a recaudo –le pidió con la voz ronca de su forma semihumana.

–He mandado preparar por anticipado un banquete en mi fortaleza, sabiendo como sabía que vencerían.

–Te agradezco mi lord esa molestia, y también el que hayas venido personalmente a invitarnos el almuerzo –los modales de Hagen dejaban mucho que desear. Lúne, Teros y Lord Aldor, e inclusive la reina Eyriander, parecían haberse habituado pero no así Lord Wose que se tomaba su desfachatez a burla. Frunció el ceño.

–Deseaba contemplar con mis propios ojos tu obra, no me gusta que se me refieran importantes acontecimientos por boca de terceros cuando puedo constatarlos por mí mismo.

–Dado que ambos hemos finalizado lo que nos ocupaba, marchémonos. –Dijo Hagen finalizando aquel infructuoso evento.

Sus hombres apilaron los cuerpos y les prendieron fuego. Recobraron sus caballos que habían dejado algo apartados y partieron.

.

Lord Wose, había vivido demasiado cerca de Menelmakar toda su vida, por ello residía en una fortaleza, amplia e iluminada, pues era una obra de los elfos, pero austera y fortificada. Se llamaba Barad Eithel, la torre de la fuente. Era en efecto un conjunto de torreones blancos, alrededor de los cuales se asentaba una pequeña ciudad, la capital del reino del sur. Estaban rodeados de un muro altísimo y contaban en el mismo centro con un manantial anidado en una fuente con la efigie de Naira Anar, al que se debía aquel nombre. Sus puertas les fueron abiertas. Los jinetes desmontaron en el patio de guardia. Un grupo de elfas se les acercaron llevando agua para enjuagar sus manos de sangre y polvo.

–Mi Lord, aún eres un dragón –dijo una de ellas, de hermoso rostro y cabellos rubios muy claros. Era la favorita de Hagen en ese lugar, le gustaba su compañía porque además danzaba sublimemente, pero no le había puesto ni una mano encima, ni a ella ni a ninguna otra doncella de la ciudad. Lord Wose conocía su reputación de conquistador y se ufanaba que bajo su vigía el dragón se comportaba. En realidad había otros motivos para que se mantuviese apartado de las tentaciones de la piel y la pasión; pero esos no los compartía más que con Belegaer.

–A veces me toma algo de tiempo recobrar mi forma humana –repuso Hagen enjuagando manos cubiertas de escamas negras y garras. Ella no se inmutó pues no era la primera vez que le veía aquella figura. Las escamas negras corrían por los brazos de Hagen y se perdían bajo su armadura, su cabeza era lo menos alterado, las escamas cubrían parcial y desordenadamente parte de su cuello pero el rostro permanecía libre de ellas, aunque los ojos eran ambarinos como los de un reptil.

–Debes tener hambre, permite que te agasajemos –añadió ella y se retiró.

–No sé cómo lo haces pero creo que te haz ganado su corazón –dijo Belegaer sólo para los oídos de Hagen.

–A toda fémina le seduce un caballero apuesto con un algo de peligro en él –fanfarroneó Hagen.

Fueron al interior de la fortaleza a través de un corredor rodeado de arcos, hasta el salón principal. Wose presidía la mesa, los veinte elfos de la compañía de Hagen se sumaron a los familiares y a los guerreros de la corte del sur. Había un elfo que acababa de llegar de Vilwarin, llevaba la capa azul con la estrella de cinco puntas, lo que indicaba que era de la guardia real aunque Hagen no lo reconoció, dijo llamarse Celon, portaba varios mensajes de la corte. Mientras comían, Celon empezó a hablar con Lord Wose. Le refirió primero que nada que el rey se encontraba bien y que su reinado prosperaba sin obstáculos. Luego le contó que Elemmíre cumplía sus deberes con diligencia y honor. Belegaer le dio un codazo por lo bajo a Hagen pues había chasqueado la lengua al oír aquello. El dragón procedió a convertir aquella burla en un acceso de tos.

–El rey desea viajar a Asgard –añadió aquel elfo y Hagen se interesó en el acto. –Lord Lúne lo está organizando todo, desconozco la fecha de partida pero parece que se quedará allá un tiempo, nuestra majestad Eyriander irá con él.

–Yo también desearía ir –murmuró el dragón a Belegaer. –Hace tanto tiempo que no veo a mis primas que igual y ya no las reconozco.

–Escríbele y dile que haz cumplido tu deber, refiérele esta petición, no creo que te lo niegue.

.

Por la tarde, Hagen se ocupó de que sus hombres limpiaran sus armaduras y afilaran las espadas. Le pidió a Belegaer empenachar flechas nuevas. Todo eso lo hizo bajo forma de dragón. Había intentado de todo para relajarse y volver a su forma humana, bebió algo de vino, se dio un baño, echó una siesta, escuchó algo de hermosa música élfica, pero no hubo manera. Estaba como atascado en esa forma aberrante y empezaba sentirse irascible.

–Mi Lord –lo abordó Celon cuando Hagen se dirigía con Belegaer a entrenar un poco para ver si cansándose volvía a ser humano. –Te tengo un mensaje de viva voz de Enya.

–Dilo pues.

–Si te consideras a ti mismo un auténtico svartá deberás dejar de lado tus costumbres barbáricas, se te insta a entregar el tesoro que haz acumulado arrancado de los muertos y cederlo al templo de tu preferencia para que honre a las nornas y de esa manera se impida un mal hado.

–¿Quién manda decir tal cosa? ¿Es Eyvindur quien me reprocha?

–No. Es un mensaje de parte de Lord Lúne.

–Ya. –Hagen asintió. –Puedes decirle a Lord Lúne que sólo obedezco a Eyvindur, si es el rey quien me lo pide haré lo que se me manda, pero si es un capricho del lord Consejero pues, él mismo. –Le dio la espalda a Celon.

–Qué falta de obediencia para tu superior. Este mal hábito te traerá desgracias pues sin duda la codicia guía tu mano. Debo inquirir, ¿para qué quiere una bestia un tesoro? ¿Emularás los relatos de antaño de dragones echados sobre oro? –Hagen se giró de prisa antes de que Belegaer lo alcanzara.

–¡Calla el hocico! –Alzó al elfo por el cuello con facilidad. –No sabes, no entiendes.

–Suéltalo. –Belegaer le sujetó las manos tratando de meterle razonamiento a su capitán. Hagen lo obedeció. Celon se puso de pie velozmente. –Tu pregunta es ofensiva –se dirigió a él Belegaer, –y bajo esta forma necesaria para vencer enemigos, mi lord no es el más paciente de los nueve. Te pido disculpas en su nombre.

Eso dijo el arquero y después se fue de prisa detrás de Hagen que volvía sobre sus pasos a su habitación en la fortaleza.

–Te agradezco que hayas intervenido –le siseó a Belegaer cuando se quedaron solos. –Si hubiera dicho una palabra más que me enfadase lo habría matado.

–Ya, porque hay que matar a los que fastidian a un dragón, todo el mundo sabe que eso no es sabio –trató de relajar la situación el arquero.

–No Belegaer, en verdad iba a quitarle la vida por unas preguntas idiotas. Me cuesta dominarme, no creo que pueda recobrar mi forma humana. –Belegaer se mostró preocupado, tanto como Hagen lo estaba. Sus ojos de serpiente seguían siendo expresivos. –Necesito un favor. Me quedaré aquí encerrado para no incurrir en algún agravio, se nota que Wose no me desea ningún bien y no quiero incitar su furia. Ve que todo vaya bien y que se hagan preparativos para volver a Vilwarin.

–Así lo haré y me pasaré a verte, quizás quieras que cenemos juntos. Mañana estarás mejor, son todas estas batallas, haz participado en muchos combates recientemente y pasado demasiado tiempo cubierto de escamas. –Hagen asintió como esperanzado. –Mañana estarás renovado, listo para coquetear con todas las elfas de Barad Eithel. –Repitió Belegaer.

–No me interesan ellas. –Los dos se carcajearon. –Y una cosa más, consigue una cadena –le pidió Hagen como casualmente, –la más resistente que halles.

–¿Una cadena? –Repitió Belegaer y su general lo miró apenado. El arquero lo dejó solo. Hagen se acercó a la ventana. En el cielo había asomado una estrella roja. La había notado hacía varias noches, por alguna razón lo hipnotizaba.

El día siguiente no trajo la ansiada recuperación. Belegaer se encontró con la habitación destrozada y su comandante junto a la ventana mirando el cielo.

–¿Hagen? Por Anar, que locura te ha dominado.

–Vlaövic –dijo Hagen. –Hay una estrella roja en el cielo, ¿la haz visto?

–Sí –respondió Belegaer omitiendo que lo había llamado por otro nombre.

Su capitán se giró a mirarlo pero no lo reconocía, siguió hablando, creía que estaba en otro sitio, en Ijósálfar. Mentaba a un tal Kranjcar; y pedía por Kaarina y sus primas. El arquero intentó razonar con él pero pronto comprobó que tal cosa no era plausible, Hagen no comprendía nada de lo que trataba de explicarle y se irritó tanto que encendió en fuego maldito una de sus manos. Belegaer tuvo que huir de ahí. No podía callar una cosa así, se lo tuvo que decir todo a Lord Wose. La alarma cundió por toda la fortaleza.

.

.

Eyvindur se retiró temprano para descansar. Su madre había partido ya para traer a Lara de vuelta a Svartálfheim. Su prima había sido motivo de discusión entre su tío y él. Lúne había pensado que una forma de resarcir el honor mancillado de Lara, era convirtiéndola en heredera de Eyvindur, ya que no tenía hijos. Pero él se negó posponiendo todo ese asunto, algo que no le agradó a su pariente.

Estaba cansado de pelear con él.

–Mi señor –lo llamó Eydis desde detrás de la puerta. –Ha llegado un mensajero de Lord Wose, lo está esperando en su despacho, ya he avisado al Lord Consejero.

El mensajero era Belegaer, le hizo una reverencia y Eyvindur tomó su asiento para escuchar el mensaje que llevara. Su tío ya se encontraba en su despacho a la espera de las noticias. No podían sino ser importantes ya que era una hora tardía para dar cualquier reporte.

–Majestad –inició Belegaer –Lord Wose me ha enviado con toda premura pues su sapiencia no es suficiente para resolver el problema que nos aqueja, además de que teme incurrir en su ira si se equivocase.

–¿Qué asunto puede ser tan grave que el astuto Wose pide consejo al rey y que a la vez lo obliga a despedirse de un capitán como tú en tiempos de conflicto?

Belegaer respondió pero cuando lo hizo su mirada estaba fija en el rey

–Se trata de mi Lord Hagen. Combatió por última vez hace siete noches y obtuvo otra victoria aplastante haciéndolo todo casi por él mismo. Sin embargo después del fragor del combate cuando quiso recobrar su aspecto habitual, dejando atrás la semi humana figura con la que aterroriza a sus enemigos, tal cosa le fue imposible. Se quedó atrapado en la piel de dragón. Nadie osó decirle ni una sola palabra y él se rió de sí mismo restándole importancia. Pero a la mañana siguiente no sólo su figura era menos que humana sino también su razonamiento. Ha perdido la capacidad de dialogar pues cuanto dice es incongruente y se comporta de forma violenta con todos, no me reconoce ya. Pasaba horas mirando esa estrella roja en el cielo sin comer ni dormir. Hace dos días Lord Wose decidió apresarlo y Hagen permitió ser conducido a una celda sin oponer resistencia, como temíamos, pero su estado empeora como si el dragón que habita en él, hubiera despertado y estuviera reclamando al hombre.

Hizo una pausa.

–Lord Wose estaba hablando de ejecutarlo antes de que pierda el dominio de sí mismo y nos devore o nos incineré. Pero yo, y otros muchos, que admiramos el valor y la lealtad de nuestro general nos hemos reusado recordándole lo cercano que mi Lord Hagen es para con el rey. "Ninguna palabra de Lord Wose podría terminar con la vida del dragón negro, pues es un leal súbdito de su majestad el rey Eyvindur y si su vida ha de estar en manos de alguien, ha de ser en las suyas". Y tras decirle aquello, tomé un caballo y aquí me tienes mi rey.

–Las precauciones dictadas por Lord Wose me parecen sensatas, si en verdad Hagen ha perdido la razón debería ser ejecutado antes de que se torne en una amenaza –opinó Lúne.

Eyvindur se imaginó que Hagen se estaría resistiendo a transformarse completamente a dragón por temor a aquella piedra en su interior que supuestamente estallaría. Le preocupó pensar en lo que podría pasar si superaba aquella barrera y un dragón salvaje se liberaba en su reino. El rey cerró los ojos durante un momento, consciente de que tanto Belegaer como Lúne esperaban sus palabras.

–Dices que no cesaba en mirar la estrella roja, pues bien, no es tal sino Muspellheim, que ahora puede verse en nuestro cielo. Hagen, cuya forma de dragón proviene de ese mundo, debe estar afectado por su influencia. –Belegaer lo miró con esperanza –posiblemente una barrera que bloquee este influjo maligno podría devolverle la razón.

–Magnifico, Hagen es un guerrero sin igual, sería una pena tener que sacrificarlo sobre todo en los tiempos aciagos que corren –se entusiasmó Lúne.

–Sin duda son aciagos tío, cuando al amigo se le trata como arma y a nuestro campeón se le piensa mascota –no pudo contenerse de reprocharle. –Belegaer, descansa y ve que te den un nuevo caballo. Volverás donde Wose para decirle que en forma alguna apruebo que le haga daño a mi Lord Protector.

–Si es para dar tales noticias no necesito ningún descanso, partiré de inmediato.

–Hablaré con Lómelinde y veré que se prepare para viajar cuanto antes, ella es la más indicada para resolver este problema. Recurrir a cualquier otro istyar tomaría demasiado tiempo. –Dijo Lúne.

Eyvindur asintió y tanto Belegaer como Lúne, lo reverenciaron antes de dejarlo a solas.

.

El rey detuvo a su secretario ante sus estancias.

–Ve a las caballerizas donde encontrarás a Belegaer, dile que espere por alguien que lo acompañará, pídele al caballerizo que prepare una montura más y tráeme una armadura de la guardia. Después vuelve –le ordenó.

Eyvindur entró a sus habitaciones. Durante un segundo caviló lo que estaba a punto de hacer y al otro, cambió sus ropajes reales por prendas para montar. Tomó dos dagas que ciñó a su cintura, a pesar de que iba a viajar con Belegaer y que éste era un guerrero sin igual, no podía ser tan descuidado. Había decidido acudir él mismo a ayudar a Hagen. Escribió un mensaje para su tío: "Iré al sur. Tío, resuelve los asuntos más apremiantes, prometo volver pronto para viajar a Asgard." Sabía que ceder en el tema de acudir a Thor calmaría la ira de su pariente.

–Su alteza –dijo Eydis. Eyvindur le indicó que entrase en su alcoba –el capitán Belegaer aguarda. –Su secretario lo miraba aprensivamente, le tendió la armadura que le había pedido, lo asistió para ponérsela. Le ayudó a su rey a trenzar su largo cabello para que quedara oculto bajo el yelmo.

–No digas a nadie lo que estoy haciendo –le prohibió. Le dio la nota que había escrito –entrégasela a mi tío el día de mañana mientras desayuna. No antes y no después ¿me haz entendido?

Eydis asintió.

Los pasillos estaban casi vacíos a esa hora. Eyvindur se movió como un guardia más hasta las caballerizas. Belegaer lo aguardaba, por un instante lo tomó por el dichoso acompañante que iría con él, pero teniéndolo lo suficientemente cerca, lo reconoció.

–Majestad, ¿acaso piensa venir conmigo? El Lord Consejero dijo algo diferente.

–El Lord Consejero se equivocó, seré yo quien vaya contigo y no Lómelinde.

–Hagen se pondrá feliz de verlo, majestad –dijo en vez de intentar disuadirlo.

–Si es que me reconoce –pensó para sus adentros. Ambos salieron de prisa de Enya sin que ninguno de los guardias sospechara de él. El rey jamás hacía aquello, jamás tomaba decisiones imprudentemente. La única ocasión en que había abandonado sus responsabilidades, había sido hacía varios años y de la mano de Hagen.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	26. Capítulo XXV

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XXV

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

¡200 reviews! Muchas gracias a quiénes han hecho posible ese dos con ceros que ahí aparece. Me ha emocionado un montón. Agradezco a quienes nos han ido dejando sus comentarios, ha sido una delicia leerlos. Gracias a Guest y Cannelle Vert (si, yo también he deseado encerrar a ciertas autoras de fics, hasta que terminen sus historias), a quienes no puedo responderles por vía reply.

Volvimos a las actualizaciones semanales. Lo cual también es bueno para nosotras :3

Por último: Créditos financieros a DISNEY.

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, elfos, angst.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XXV:

"Fuiste atraído a la trampa de un mal que no buscaste". Le dijo Karnilla a Hagen. Él era más joven y estaba dolorido, por la pérdida de Nornheim, por haber visto arder Rondeslottet y por la muerte de su padre. No hubo funeral para Gerenot pues Laufey arrojó su cadáver a una fosa común y enarboló su cabeza como estandarte. "No lo hagas hermano, no vendas tu alma".

Un heraldo de los infiernos había acudido a Giselher con un mensaje y un laitale para comunicar una respuesta. Surtur les ofrecía el poder de sus hijos dragones a cambio de sus almas. Karnilla había tenido una visión de Hagen victorioso poco antes de que el mensajero apareciera y todos interpretaron los hados.

"¿De qué sirve mi alma si a mi alrededor el mundo parece haber tocado su fin? Lo haré".

Giselher le dio el laitale a Karnilla y ella hizo la invocación. Se abrió una ventana a Muspellheim, aunque ningún demonio podía salir de ahí pues estaban sellados luego de la guerra contra Bor y Eyrikur.

El rey de los demonios no se mostró ante ellos, lo hizo Umarth, un demonio que tenía figura de mujer en llamas. Ella portaba el contrato, el cual Giselher y Hagen juraron cumplir.

"¿Estoy maldito?" Se dijo Hagen que no se sentía desalmado.

Al menos hasta que vio aquella estrella roja en el firmamento. Fue perdiendo el dominio de sí mismo. Olvidando y sintiéndose tentado a transformarse en dragón y destruirlo todo a su alrededor. Se resistió por temor a morir, pero también por temor a matar, por temor a no poder decirle adiós a su elfo amargado. Y sin embargo, mientras su voluntad era doblegada por una fuerza mayor a él, descubrió un nuevo miedo que no había padecido antes. Supo que el dragón prevalecería y él sería esclavizado bajo su fuerza. En un atisbo de cordura se dejó encadenar y en otro más se puso a pensar. Recordó a Eyvindur durmiendo cerca de él, a su rey en uno de sus arranques de rabia, a su rey llorando delante suyo, su sonrisa y el sabor de su boca.

"Tu boca, agridulce cereza que amé". Le dijo a Eyvindur.

–Si mi alma está condenada, ¿cómo es que puedo amarlo? –Se preguntó.

"Fuiste atraído a la trampa de un mal que no buscaste".

.

La bestia estaba encadenada al muro. Gruesas cadenas sujetaban sus brazos y piernas, una más pendía de su cuello. Estaba echado en el suelo, no llevaba ropa, su piel era completamente negra. Olía mal, a podredumbre y a animal encerrado. Eyvindur se sintió incrédulo por un momento, de que esa fuera su guardián apuesto y desvergonzado. No sintió temor, ni asco; pero sí pena.

Avanzó con pasos inaudibles. Lord Wose y sus hombres tensaron sus arcos y apuntaron. Ese tenue sonido alertó a la bestia. Se enderezó y se recargó contra el muro entre el tintineo de las cadenas que lo sujetaban. La celda estaba oscura pero Eyvindur distinguía con sus ojos de elfo.

El rey desplegó su seidh el cual lo hizo resplandecer como una estrella. Conjuró el escudo, el que había aprendido de Lómelinde recientemente. La bestia se protegió la cara como si la luz que emanaba del rey lo lastimase. Se puso de pie, gruñó por lo bajo y después, sin ningún esfuerzo se arrancó las cadenas abriéndolas sólo con sus manos, demostrando con ello que jamás lo retuvieron, sólo su voluntad de no cometer una masacre en Barad Eithel lo había frenado. Wose dio una orden y las primeras flechas zumbaron.

–Alto –ordenó Eyvindur; viendo como la bestia retrocedía momentáneamente con aquellas saetas clavadas en su cuerpo. –Alto –repitió. Si esas flechas podían matarlo, era algo que no quería averiguar.

La bestia avanzó hacia él a cuatro patas. Se arrojó a los pies de Eyvindur; los elfos desenfundaron sus espadas pero no se acercaron.

–Eyvindur –siseó la bestia –Eyvindur.

¡Lo reconocía!

El rey se agachó presto junto a él. La bestia trató de sujetarse a él, sus zarpas perforaron la armadura de Eyvindur, haciéndole sangre en los brazos.

–¡Alteza! –Wose dio un paso hacia ellos pero Eyvindur lo repelió con su seidh. Finalizó su hechizo conjurando el escudo sobre ellos. Más flechas silbaron hacia Hagen, con la intención de que soltara a su soberano; pero rebotaron en esa barrera que así como protegía de los ataques físicos, igual debía mantener a raya la poderosa energía de Muspellheim.

El rey elfo esperaba que funcionara, que surtiera efecto para aislar a Hagen del poder del reino de fuego. La bestia lo dominaba, lo tumbó en el suelo y le olisqueó el cuello que la armadura escasamente defendía. Continuaba estrujándolo.

–Hagen soy yo –lo llamó Eyvindur. –Soy yo.

–Eyvindur –casi ronroneó aquel ser. Lo miró y sus ojos dejaron de ser ámbar.

La bestia se retorció. Gimió de dolor y lo soltó. Trató huir de él pero el escudo que impedía que lo dañasen igual le impedía alejarse. Eyvindur disipó las tinieblas con la luz que emanaba de sus manos. Murmuraba el conjuro de Lómelinde haciendo más denso el escudo.

–Este lugar es sagrado –recitó. –Aquí no hay cabida para el mal. –Hagen recuperó en parte su aspecto usual y se arrojó a los brazos de su rey. Volvió poco a poco ser el mismo, aunque estaba desaliñado, sucio y sus labios cuarteados mostraban que se había deshidratado. Se quedó desmadejado entre los brazos de Eyvindur quien no lo había soltado aunque sangraba.

Eyvindur movió una mano hacia el escudo y luego hizo el ademán de halarlo hacia ellos. La barrera se torció como si fuera a romperse pero tan sólo se contrajo sobre ellos adhiriéndose al cuerpo de Hagen.

.

Hagen despertó en su habitación en Barad Eithel. Belegaer estaba a su lado.

–Bendita sea Naira Anar y su misericordia –dijo el arquero.

–Bendita sea –respondió Hagen que igual creía en esa deidad. –Agua –pidió con la voz ronca. Su amigo le acercó una copa y él bebió a grandes tragos. –¿Maté a alguien?

–A nadie –dijo Belegaer y Hagen se mostró aliviado.

–Soñé que Eyvindur había venido.

–No fue un sueño y es por él que no eres más un monstruo. –Hagen se fijó bien en sí mismo. Su piel resplandecía como si estuviera recubierta por una capa de luz. La magia de Eyvindur.

–¿En dónde está? –Le preguntó a Belegaer sonriendo.

–Descansando. Cabalgamos sin interrupciones hasta aquí, gastó bastante energía en socorrerte y además estaba herido. Lord Wose le hizo preparar una habitación aquí en su fortaleza.

–Herido dices. ¿Fui yo?

–Nada grave pero sí, fuiste tú. Tratabas de sujetarlo como si se te fuera la vida en ello y con tu fuerza y tus garras… No creo que te lo tenga en cuenta. Lo que debes hacer ahora que haz vuelto a nosotros es ponerte presentable. Apestas a cubil de animal. El rey me pidió invitarte a su mesa esta noche, ahí podrás verlo y agradecerle. –La sonrisa de Hagen volvió a sus labios. Salió de la cama en el acto, se pasó la mano por la barba desaliñada y Belegaer adivinó que estaba pensando en afeitarse y ponerse galante. El dragón negro le había dicho, cuando dejaron Vilwarin para ir al reino del sur que lo que deseaba más que nada, era robarle el cariño del rey a Elemmíre.

.

Eyvindur apoyó el mentón en una mano, su pose perfecta sabiendo que muchos ojos lo observaban. Un gesto que Hagen le había visto muchas veces. Eyvindur estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa con Lord Wose a su derecha y el capitán de Barad Eithel a su izquierda. Hagen estaba entre los demás invitados, varios de los cuales lo rehuían como si fuera a enloquecer nuevamente en cualquier momento. No se los tomó en cuenta, ya se les pasaría el susto. Belegaer estaba junto a él al igual que los demás miembros de su compañía. Lord Wose interrumpió las conversaciones poniéndose de pie y proponiendo un brindis por su rey, cuya presencia honraba su ciudad. Todos alzaron sus copas, por Eyvindur Elenion Ancalima, el último descendiente de Eyrikur, su estrella guía. El rey les hizo uno de sus gestos elegantes, moviendo levemente la cabeza en agradecimiento; pero no había indulgencia en ello sino llano beneplácito por recibir el amor de sus súbditos. Hagen lo observaba de lejos. El hermoso elfo parecía lleno de templanza y de paz, algo en él había cambiado, se preguntó si se debería a Elemmíre.

Cuando el banquete terminó Hagen se dirigió hacia él. A su alrededor los elfos entonaban poesía y había música.

–Loadas sean las nornas que nos permiten encontrarnos de nuevo –lo saludó Hagen muy formalmente; y antes de que Eyvindur le dijera nada añadió: –gracias por socorrerme y lamento haberte lastimado.

Eyvindur lo miraba con sus ojazos azules, asintió sin decirle nada y se retiró. Hagen estaba desconcertado. Su amiga de cabellos rubios acudió a él para congratularlo por su recuperación. Él le agradeció su cortesía pero no se quedó mucho tiempo más en aquella reunión. Se marchó de vuelta a sus habitaciones. No es que hubiera estado esperando que Eyvindur le tendiera los brazos colmado de felicidad; pero tampoco pensó que le daría tal muestra de frialdad. Supuestamente Hagen era inmune a los desaires pero esa noche no.

Llamaron a su puerta. Acudió a abrir pensando en que sería Belegaer que parecía su preocupada madre; pero en cambio Eyvindur entró en la habitación sin ser invitado.

–Volveremos a Vilwarin mañana mismo, partiremos a Asgard dentro de poco –le dijo paseándose por aquel sitio, había sido limpiado luego de que Hagen los destrozara. Su espada con empuñadura de dragón estaba dentro de su vaina apoyada junto a la cama. Eyvindur se acercó a ella y rozó con sus manos aquella pieza que él había forjado.

–Sí mi señor –repuso Hagen. –Pensé que volverías a dejarme aquí pero tus palabras implican que me incluirás en tu séquito, te lo agradezco, tengo un gran anhelo por ir allá y saludar a mis primas en persona.

–Wose me ha hablado de tu buen desempeño como guerrero. Dice que no ha habido más ataques recientemente, así que doy por terminada tu labor. –Eyvindur desenvainó la espada y la hizo girar en su muñeca. –Además de que me he percatado de que te teme y desaprueba hondamente que tomes las posesiones de los caídos.

–Que delicado ha resultado este Lord, apuesto a que Teros y Aldor no pondrían reparos en mis costumbres.

–¿Dónde está el tesoro que acumulaste? –Inquirió el rey volviendo a guardar la espada. Escrutando con su mirada las escasas posesiones que había ahí.

–Belegaer lo resguardó por mí cuando perdí la razón. Iba a entregártelo si Wose me hubiera dado muerte. –El rey asintió. –En Nornheim se le otorga un tercio del saqueo al señor del clan. ¿Quieres que haga lo mismo por ti? –Eyvindur lo miró como si bromeara. –Es que no entiendo tu interés en mis asuntos.

–Soy tu rey, si me da la gana entrometerme en tus –hizo una pausa para dar entonación adecuada a la palabra –"asuntos", no estás en posición de recriminármelo. Por cierto no creas que irás conmigo a Asgard para relajarte visitando a tu familia, eres mi guardián.

–¿Y Elemmíre? –Inquirió Hagen. Eyvindur desvió la mirada y no respondió.

–Quiero ver tu tesoro, me lo mostrarás en Vilwarin, tengo interés en la metalurgia de los enanos. No reclamaré nada para mí mismo, tan sólo es curiosidad de artesano. –Hagen asintió. –Ahora ven aquí, debo verificar que el hechizo que puse sobre ti conserva su fuerza.

El norn se le acercó y se plantó ante el elfo. Eyvindur extendió la mano y le acarició la barbilla; algo que seguramente no tenía nada que ver con el hechizo. Hagen le sonrió y ladeando el rostro rozó la palma de la mano de Eyvindur con sus labios.

–¿Me darás un avance amoroso? No haz cambiado –dijo el rey concentrándose en el hechizo, su seidh fulguró en luz blanca.

–Tú sí lo haz hecho. Haz cambiado, te encuentro resuelto y tranquilo.

–Cierra los ojos –Hagen obedeció. –¿Te dijo Belegaer por qué estabas perdiendo la razón?

–Mencionó algo de una alineación con Muspellheim.

–También por eso te llevaré a Asgard conmigo, para alejarte de este influjo maligno. Mi hechizo en efecto, se debilitó. –Eyvindur murmuró algo y Hagen sintió un hálito frío que lo cubría. Se sentía bien, como si su rey lo rodease con su presencia. –Creo que podría forjarte un laitale, uno físico, si en tu tesoro hay alguna pieza de gelgja podría hechizarla, si no, lo haré desde la nada. Un pendiente o un anillo, que haga que lleves mi magia contigo. Terminé –anunció Eyvindur soltándolo.

–Te tomas muchas molestias por mí –dijo Hagen tomándole las manos.

–Es que eres mi mejor guerrero. –Hagen sonrió.

–Así que Elemmíre no es tu guardián, ¿conserva sus demás deberes para contigo? –Eyvindur lo miró mal.

–Nos hemos distanciado –dijo y Hagen esbozó una sonrisa canina.

–Me alegro por ello –dijo el dragón apretándole las manos y avanzando a por un beso. Eyvindur ladeó el rostro y Hagen lo besó en la mejilla.

–Me ofende tu caricia. Déjame estar.

–Sé que me haz querido por mucho tiempo y que fui bastante necio en pasar de ti; pero todo ha cambiado. –Eyvindur le sonrió ahora sí con displicencia. –¿Negarás lo que digo? ¿No queda afecto en tu corazón para mí?

–Hagen –Eyvindur se le zafó de las manos y retrocedió unos pasos. –¿Qué es lo que deseas? ¿Acostarte conmigo? ¿Y después qué? No es que no te haya querido con anterioridad, no puedo negar aquello de lo que tan bien te percataste; pero he aprendido que si me lastimas nuevamente, será porque yo así lo quiera. Y mi respuesta a eso es no, no tengo deseos de sufrir más.

Tanta sinceridad era inesperada.

–Viniste a mí, pudiendo mandar a Lómelinde a ayudarme.

–Sí, porque me eres muy caro y eso jamás lo negaré.

–Jamás te he mentido –le dijo Hagen yendo tras él. –He sido inconstante en el afecto hacia muchas personas, y francamente no fui el más romántico para contigo, pero jamás traté de seducirte con falsas palabras ni pretendí ser lo que no era.

–¿Y quieres que te recompense por ello?

–No. Lo que quiero es que me creas, ¿confías en mi palabra? –Eyvindur lo miró y claramente se puso a sopesar la pregunta.

–A pesar de tu cinismo, te concedo ser honrado en lo que dices.

–Bien porque esta es la certeza que me conduce. Te quiero y quiero estar contigo –Eyvindur se escudó tras su fachada de estatua, mirándolo sin mirarlo, con un semblante que no reflejaba nada. Hagen ya le conocía las mañas a las que recurría cuando no quería hablar de algo, así que siguió. –No te prometo que jamás te haré sufrir pues las nornas saben que a veces mi necedad lastima a quienes estimo; pero lo que sí te puedo ofrecer es no lastimarte adrede, serte leal, honesto y adorarte con cada fibra de mi ser. Te haré feliz en todo lo que me sea posible y te seguiré hasta el día en que dejemos de querernos.

–Que votos tan sinceros, no me darás un amor trascendental, ni juras que estarás conmigo para siempre. En cambio me ofreces lo que quieres.

–Te ofrezco todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy; ¿te ofenden mis palabras? ¿Qué más deseas? –Eyvindur no pudo pretender que no le afectaba la situación. Soltó una risotada.

–Puedo saber, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? Cuando antes llegué a mostrarte mis sentimientos, parecía que te asustabas y huías a los brazos de Finduilas o de otras doncellas. –Hagen se mostró avergonzado. –¿Es por Elemmíre? Al ver que alguien más podía ocupar un sitio en mi corazón, ¿decidiste declararte para ser el vencedor?

–Algo así –admitió el norn. –Entendí por fin que si continuaba dando rodeos te perdería, entendí que era soberbio pensar que tu afecto por mí era incansable. Así que aquí me tienes, rendido de amor por ti –le dijo Hagen volviendo a la carga, tomándolo de los hombros. –Eyvindur, mi amado, todo este tiempo me quedé en este reino y te serví porque eres lo más sagrado que tengo; eres la persona de mi vida, en quien más creo.

–Detente –le ordenó Eyvindur secamente.

–No. Ya no puedo, no me voy a detener, nunca más me voy a detener –lo contradijo Hagen.

Eyvindur se ruborizó y el norn trató de capturar sus labios. La puerta se abrió. Era Belegaer.

–Por Anar –se disculpó y salió como un huracán de ahí. El rey había vuelto a sus cabales.

–Creo que algo se quebró en mí el día en que mi padre murió, el corazón se me ha endurecido y no me veo con fuerzas para amar a nadie.

–A nadie que no sea yo –aseguró Hagen porfiado. Eyvindur negó.

–Partimos mañana. –Fue su despedida.

.

.

La caja sobre su mesa aguardaba para ser enviada por Hallgeir a Gladsheim. Thor había encargado varias figuras de caballos y guerreros berserkir para Magni, iguales a los que Hërin tenía. Tras calmar el palacio y hacer funcionar en lo elemental su relación con Loki, había acudido a visitar a su hijo. Ya no cabalgaba hasta Gladsheim pues siempre iba solo. En cambio empleaba el Mjölnir para acudir raudamente y hacer el viaje de ida y vuelta en el mismo día. Emplear el martillo, surcar el cielo le imbuía gran quietud a su mente. Encontró a Magni con el brazo aún enyesado, pronto se lo quitarían, pero ya se movía con soltura y dureza, le había dicho muy orgulloso de sí que los hombres no se quejaban ni lloraban.

Thor soltó un suspiro al recordar aquello.

Le había contado a su secretario acerca de su hijo, una pequeña prueba para la discreción de Hallgeir y éste no había contado nada, ni siquiera a su padre ni a su hermano. Thor había comprobado aquello. El joven enviaría el paquete con un heraldo fiel, pues el dios del trueno no podía ir a verlo ese día.

Iban a sesionar en el concejo.

Thor tenía un asunto de índole personal que deseaba tratar. Quería eliminar la ley mediante la que se equiparaba la infidelidad del consorte real con traición. Había investigado la razón por la que su abuelo la instauró, y resultó no ser otra más que el deseo de deshacerse de su esposa. No pudiéndola hacer asesinar en las sombras, Bor se había montado toda una ley y todo un proceso para condenar a su consorte infiel, sin embargo en cuanto Bestla supo lo que éste iba a hacer, despachó a su amigo y se comportó de manera irreprochable. A Thor aún le sorprendían las cosas que su abuelo hizo, no podía imaginarse que deseara que pasearan a su esposa, y madre de sus dos hijos, por todo Asgard completamente desnuda.

Consideraba que esas normas eran injustas y los nobles ya habían probado que las podían usar con el propósito de destruir al consorte. Él cambiaría eso. Eliminaría esa ley, tal como su padre derogó la de condenar a los aesir por practicar la magia. También quería hacer algo respecto a los hechiceros que estaban en la periferia de las academias y cuyo seidh no era considerado ciencia.

Había hablado ya con Sif, con Velaryon y con Dregni acerca de sus deseos de cambiar las leyes de infidelidad, convenciéndolos de que lo apoyaran y los tres se habían demostrado de acuerdo. Thor no había hablado con Hagbard porque sabiendo que éste era aliado de Loki, votaría por algo que lo favoreciera aun cuando no se lo pidiera.

Sólo le faltaba hablar con Loki.

Tenía una cita para hacerlo, la cual Hallgeir había solicitado a Ari. A Thor le parecía una ridiculez tener que usar a sus secretarios para poder hablar entre ellos. Estaba seguro de que Loki había leído la misiva que le entregó pero no había recibido una respuesta, ni siquiera un signo de reconocimiento. A veces se preguntaba cómo podía reconciliarse con alguien que se negaba a escucharlo.

Se presentó a tiempo. Ari corrió a abrirle la puerta y dejarlo pasar. El ojiverde parecía aguardarlo porque no estaba leyendo nada sino que tenía toda su atención en él. El escritorio de Loki se mostraba tan pulcro como su dueño, no había ni un papel ni un pergamino fuera de lugar. Se sentó frente a él listo para iniciar sus alegatos con la historia de Bor, pero Loki se le adelantó.

–Hay algo que he querido decirte, algo de índole personal. –A Thor le sorprendió eso.

–Tú dirás, podemos tener una tregua en este acuerdo de no hablar más que de política y de nuestros hijos.

–Mientras estuve en Svartálfheim, Lord Aldor me propuso para ser el sexto istyar; Eyvindur aprobó mi nombramiento bajo unas condiciones bastante generosas. –Unas que Loki no compartió en ese momento. El dios del trueno se quedó frío y olvidó a lo que había ido.

–¿Aceptaste?

–No, sabía que debía consultarlo primero contigo como mi señor que eres. –Thor apretó los ojos viendo venir una pelea. –Pero creo que ahora estoy en condiciones de aceptar. He pensado en irme dentro de medio año, quiero llevar a Hërin conmigo para que vea dónde estaré y que voy a hacer, para que sepa que no lo estoy abandonando. Nari se las apañará, no es muy apegada a mí. Es más, quiero estipular contigo las condiciones en las me dejarás acceder a mis hijos.

–Pero eres rey de Asgard junto conmigo –dijo Thor.

–Leí el contrato matrimonial que pactaron nuestros padres –siguió Loki, sacando un pergamino y mostrándoselo –ahí se estipulan mis deberes. Esencialmente debía darte un heredero y honrarte. Creo que ya hice todo eso.

–Estoy seguro de que ahí no pone que cumplas y te vayas. ¿Y qué me dices de tus protegidos? ¿De la ampliación de la ciudad? ¿De los nobles que haz encumbrado?

–La ciudad la amplié por ti y es un proyecto que creo puedes terminar sin mi ayuda. Ayudé a los elfos oscuros porque Svadilfari es mi amigo pero salvo él, los demás no me importan en lo absoluto, al igual que los alfh no me importaban. No tengo planes en la ciudad dorada, ya no encuentro satisfacción siendo gobernador, así que dimitiré. –Y parecía que en verdad todos esos temas, le daban igual. –En cuanto a lo otro, te la haz pasado diciendo que no pretendes ser mi dueño. Si eso es cierto no veo cuál es el obstáculo para que haga lo que yo deseo. A menos que nuevamente me hayas mentido. ¿Eres mi dueño Thor?

–No –respondió el dios del trueno.

–Entonces hemos llegado a un acuerdo. –Thor no veía por donde se habían puesto de acuerdo, Loki simplemente le había impuesto sus condiciones. El ojiverde continuó hablando: –En lo teórico continuaré siendo tu consorte, aunque en la práctica te verás libre para elegir a quien desees; sólo te pediré que no procrees más bastardos, en aras de la tranquilidad para nuestro hijo.

Figurativamente Loki le estaba clavando una daga en medio de las costillas. Thor iba a protestar e iniciar con la discusión a partir de que no dejaba de achacarle su infidelidad y que hubiera tenido un hijo antes de él; quería asegurarle que no había, ni quería que hubiera nadie más, porque lo que más deseaba era que se reconciliaran. Pero entonces miró a su hechicero detenidamente, estaba más delgado y pálido, su rostro serio era una máscara de sentimientos más violentos que guardaba en su interior. Estaba sufriendo. De eso Thor estaba seguro. Loki le había asegurado que lo odiaba, que jamás lo iba a perdonar y encima lo había atacado, quería alejarse de él yéndose a otro reino. El dios del trueno era un necio pero no creía conocer más al hombre frente a él, no podía asegurar que Loki le tuviera alguna estima y aunque una vez juró que jamás se rendiría en lo que atañía a él, se daba cuenta de que imponerle su amor, no era sino causa de dolor para el otro.

"En verdad ya no me ama" pensó. Y lo estaba dejando atrás, Loki iba a continuar con su vida. Finalmente asintió con brevedad y gran pesar en el corazón.

–Ya nos pondremos de acuerdo respecto a nuestros hijos –dijo poniéndose en pie para marcharse, no tenía ganas de discutir acerca de Hërin y Nari.

Se dirigió a la puerta.

–Espera –lo detuvo Loki –viniste porque querías hablar de algo. ¿Qué es?

–Lo he olvidado.

.

Los concejales estaban en torno a la mesa tan rígidos como armaduras. Hallgeir se aclaró la garganta para iniciar con el orden del día, empezaron hablando de Halvard y sus últimas acciones tomadas en Nornheim, donde de pronto parecía que las cosas se estaban tranquilizando, como de pronto estaban con los problemas habituales. Los norn no consideraban que estuvieran en rebelión sino que sencillamente reivindicaban sus derechos.

–Nornheim nos está costando caro, y aun así, ¿qué es lo que vale? –Preguntó Ragnheidur. –Hasta ahora, poco. Estamos costeando un ejército que está viviendo ahí, es un gasto monumental y no se ha podido pacificar. Tal vez lo que hace falta es un gran guerrero, un noble al que los norn teman.

–Bran y Halvard hacen una buena mancuerna. Puede enviarse a uno de los tres guerreros, o inclusive podría ir yo si hace falta, pero a pesar de que los norn no hacen sino respetar la fuerza, no creo que conquistarlos mediante las armas sea la solución –opinó Sif. –Si fuera así, este levantamiento ya habría terminado.

Thor asintió, estaba de acuerdo en que su política en Nornheim estaba fracasando.

–¿Cómo va Nornheim en el pago del préstamo que les otorgamos? –Indagó Hagbard.

–Retrasado, lleva dos meses sin reunir el pago mínimo y los intereses que se generarán en un plazo de dos años superaran el total del préstamo –vaticinó Sula.

–Podrían congelarse sus intereses –opinó Dregni –Asgard no empobrecerá por tomar esta medida, y podría buscarse el recurso más valioso en Nornheim para que se tome como pago. Sé que es rico en estaño y plata, también tiene buena madera. Y si el problema es que no se reúne el dinero necesario, es porque la economía está estancada por la guerra.

Thor los escuchaba atentamente y le gustaba lo que Dregni decía. Tuvo de pronto una idea.

–Me gustaría que se hicieran asentamientos aesir en Nornheim, debemos procurar que se mezclen con nosotros para que así nos acepten. Sus padres podrán rebelarse pero una vez que contraigan nupcias con aesir, los hijos serán los que no nos vean como extraños. Hagamos un llamamiento en nuestro pueblo, los que acepten mudarse a Nornheim recibirán estipendios y tierras para vivir. Hablaré de esto con Karnilla. –Porque por supuesto era la reina y tendrían que informarle de lo que sucedía con su pueblo, y por último se giró hacia Ragnheidur. –Te veo consternado por los sucesos en nuestros protectorados, me gustaría que fueras a Nornheim y Alfheim a ver la situación con tus propios ojos y en el caso del primero, le informes a Halvard las medidas que hemos tomado.

–Como desee mi rey –dijo éste aunque no parecía muy feliz del viaje que iba a emprender.

Hagbard pareció nervioso. Thor no quería destituir a Halvard pero sí, que alguien supervisara lo que estaba sucediendo en esos reinos, y Ragnheidur solía ser imparcial aunque la gente le desagradara como ya había probado anteriormente.

El tema pareció decidido. A Thor no se le escapaba que el único que no había opinado ni participado era Loki, que aunque estaba presente, parecía aburrirse.

–El siguiente tema es el nombramiento de Karnilla como hechicera real en Asgard –anunció Hallgeir. Se hizo silencio por un segundo. Thor habló.

–Son nombramientos que otorgo a discreción y los cuáles no son votados pero quería informarles de esta decisión que he tomado. Para algunos puede parecerles absurdo o una copia de los elfos de luz, nombrar a una hechicera real pero dados los sucesos recientes, considero que es necesario. Karnilla no sólo me salvó de la maldición que pesaba sobre mí, sino que curó también a mi pequeña princesa cuando enfermó y ayudó a mi hijo a llegar al mundo. Este nombramiento no sólo es necesario sino justo para ella.

–Mi rey –pidió la palabra Velaryon –quiero expresar mi reconocimiento hacia la reina Karnilla, que no sólo es una hechicera sin igual sino que además es una mujer sabia. Mientras ella esté con nosotros en Asgard debemos aprender de su sapiencia, este nombramiento sin duda nos hará menos ignorantes en el tema del seidh. –El pelirrojo parecía muy emocionado con sus propias palabras.

Ragnheidur no parecía muy de acuerdo e inclusive algunos otros miembros del concejo parecieron no saber qué pensar respecto a ello. Pero no dijeron nada, pues sólo era un nombramiento.

Hallgeir retomó la palabra.

–El rey ha querido incluir de manera extraordinaria en esta sesión, la desaparición de una ley: "_Justo motivo por el cual la deslealtad e infidelidad del consorte real, se considera la más deplorable traición hacia el rey, su señor_". –Así se llamaba la ley instaurada por Bor.

–¿Entonces qué diría ahora esa ley? –Se mostró confundida Sula.

–Nada, no existirá –dijo Thor procurando no ver directamente a Loki, pero los demás lo hacían y sintió que éste a su vez lo observaba con fijeza. –Es aberrante, y así como mi abuelo la instauró por un capricho, yo quiero eliminarla –le hizo una seña a Hallgeir para que se precipitara hacia la votación pues Thor no veía que tuviera que dar más alegatos, era más bien una cuestión personal y todos sabían por qué lo estaba haciendo. El único problema era que no lo podía hacer solo.

–¿A favor? –Sif levantó la mano, Dregni y Velaryon hicieron otro tanto. Hagbard y Sula lo hicieron un segundo después. Thor por supuesto que votó a favor. –¿En contra? –Thor miró a Ragnheidur, el único que no había dado su sentir.

–Me abstengo de esta votación. –Thor asintió y notó que Loki tampoco alzaba el brazo, también se abstenía.

–Esta sesión ha finalizado, les agradezco mis concejales.

.

Thor se presentó en la arena de entrenamiento a media tarde, el día nublado y con atisbos de llover en cualquier instante, no disuadió a los soldados de presentarse. Aún no había vuelto a entrenar, había tenido mucho trabajo por hacer después de los violentos sucesos que sacudieron su reinado y también por los cuidados que Velaryon le instó a tener después de su cirugía. Se recargó de un balcón desde donde podía verse a los guerreros. Sindri estaba ahí, había sido nombrado capitán de los hired. Sif estaba justo debajo de él observando lo que sucedía en compañía de Svana.

–Sif, una palabra. –La llamó desde dónde estaba.

La diosa de la guerra le dio algunas órdenes a Svana para que se encargara del entrenamiento de los reclutas. Thor había hablado con ella sobre la ley, pero no se dijeron nada más y estaba consciente de que debían reconciliarse, no sólo porque fuera su general y concejal sino porque era su amiga y la extrañaba. Sif llegó a su lado, Thor esperaba que ella fuera menos testaruda que Loki.

–Sé que he sido un necio y te he tratado mal. No debí de haberte echado de mis habitaciones, menos frente de Amora, a quien sé que tu detestabas. Lo siento –se disculpó sin adornos pero de forma sincera.

Sif miró a los soldados en la arena y luego a él.

–Ya que me diste el placer de ser yo quien la arrestara y en vista de que te usó y enfermó como si fueras un juguete, te perdono. –El dios del trueno sonrió. –Sólo prométeme que a la próxima me escucharas.

–¿Me harías el honor de cenar conmigo? –Le preguntó Thor.

Sif accedió, abrió la boca un par de veces dudando en decir algo, pero finalmente habló:

–Thor, perdóname. Hogun me señaló que estuvo mal avergonzarte, quejándome de Amora en la graduación de las skjaldmö; no debí hablarlo frente a todo el ejército, mis palabras dieron lugar a rumores y sin quererlo, contribuí a la malevolencia que había en la corte. –Su amiga bajó la vista un segundo pero al otro ya lo miraba.

–Gracias por entenderme Sif. –Thor no sólo se sintió aliviado por retomar su amistad con ella sino un poco envidioso porque ella tuviera tal apoyo en Hogun.

.

Sif encontró a su doncella preparando su comedor, y fue ahí cuando se enteró que la tranquila cena que ella pensó tendría con Thor, en realidad era una reunión con Volstagg, Hogun y Fandral. No le molestó saberlo, hacía tiempo que no estaban los cinco reunidos. Su prometido fue el primero en llegar, se saludaron con un beso y diversos comentarios de lo que habían hecho en su día. Volstagg, Fandral y Thor llegaron juntos, debían de haberse encontrado en el pasillo porque traían su propia plática.

–Me las ha enviado Helle, la prima de Loki; juro ante las nornas que es la mujer más bonita en los nueve reinos –dijo el espadachín pero aunque sus halagos eran casi los mismos de siempre, su entonación fue diferente, está vez lo decía con una sinceridad palpable. –Nos hemos estado carteando aunque ya me ha llegado una misiva de Hanne amonestándome por eso.

Fandral llevaba una caja en las manos. La abrió para que sus amigos vieran el contenido. Eran unas galletas perfectamente redondas, algunas tenían pequeños arándanos azucarados, otras almendras y otras de aspecto más sencillo eran de canela. Sif tomó una y la mordió, aquel dulce era crocante por fuera y suave por dentro.

–Están deliciosas –dijo Sif sin frenarse de acabar la galleta en dos mordidas más. –Si se la robas al marido tendrás que invitarme a comer con ustedes a menudo. –Los demás igual tomaron una. Volstagg las nombró "las mejores galletas de los nueve" y su opinión era de lo más valiosa cuando de comida se trataba.

–Ella no quiere que la corteje –dijo Fandral con la vista aun clavada en la galleta como si Helle fuese a surgir mágicamente de ella. –En su última carta me deseó bienestar y prosperidad, se lamentó de lo ocurrido en Asgard, me felicitó por anular un compromiso que sólo me hubiera traído dolor y al final escribió: "A veces el mayor acto de amor posible, es el de renunciar antes de causar dolor a quien se quiere".

–Y te mandó galletas para consolarte –dijo Volstagg. Si Fandral no luciera tan desgraciado mientras les contaba aquello, se hubieran reído de buen grado porque bueno, sólo una vanir, madre de trillizos tendría la delicadeza de acompañar amargas palabras con un dulce regalo.

Thor pareció tan sombrío como Fandral, sobre todo tras escuchar las palabras de Helle.

–Al menos su rechazo tiene sabor vainilla –lo confortó Thor.

–Me gustaría decir que puedo escribirle y visitarla en aras de una inocente amistad pero mentiría; y ella le teme a la furia de su esposo, quien además es padre de sus tres hijos. –Fandral se comió por fin esa galleta. –La diosa Siofua me está dando buen escarmiento.

Sobre si eso era cierto o no, no comentaron nada. Mirelle, la mayordoma, entró en ese momento seguida de varios pajes que alistaron la mesa de inmediato con pasteles de cangrejo caliente, calabaza con especias, tartas de pescado, codornices ahogadas en mantequilla, jabalí bañado en cerezas, acompañado con nueces, uvas e hinojo rojo; cerveza asgardiana, vino norn, e hidromiel vanir.

–Thor tienes que volver ya a la arena de combate, tus nuevos escuderos aparecen cada mañana para bruñir tu espada, revisar las flechas y alistar cualquier arma que se te ocurra ocupar. Llegan antes del alba para hacer todo eso. Ya les he dicho que aún no retomarás el entrenamiento pero no por eso dejan de hacerlo –le comentó Fandral.

Thor pensó en esos jóvenes, no era requisito el que fueran nobles para que pudieran ser sus escuderos. Recordó a Radha, aunque al traer al chico a su mente, sólo sintió nostalgia. Ahora estaba seguro de que lo mataron por ser leal. Sus amigos también eran fieles a él pero a nadie se le ocurriría atentar contra ellos sin saber que saldrían muertos.

–La próxima semana estaré ahí –aseguró. Luego tanteó una idea que ya había tenido anteriormente –si les pidiera que me ayudaran a entrenar a alguien ¿habría algún problema?

–¿A Hërin? –Inquirió Volstagg –porque yo quiero que, llegado el momento, a Valdimar también lo entrene cada uno de ustedes.

–Sí, por supuesto que a Hërin –dijo Thor, aunque todavía faltaban tres años para que cumpliera seis, que era la edad en la que se empezaba el entrenamiento formal. –Pensaba en alguien más, un niño que está por iniciarse en las vías del combate. ¿Recuerdan a Lilja? –Sus amigos asintieron. –Tuvo un hijo mío. Se llama Magni y tiene seis, quiero que sea entrenado pero sus instructores deben ser de lo más discretos y a la vez hábiles.

Había pensado en el futuro de Magni. Reflexionó que no podía ponerlo en la línea de sucesión, no sólo porque algunos nobles lo tomarían como rival de Hërin sino porque no quería que Loki cumpliera sus amenazas contra él. Pero si no podía hacerlo un príncipe eso no significaba que no debiera recibir lo mismo que Hërin, o sea los mejores instructores que pudiera darle.

–¿Por qué no nos contaste que tenías otro hijo? –Preguntó con cautela Hogun.

–Lilja murió hace poco y mi madre me reveló su existencia; con los sucesos de la corte… –Thor hizo el ademán de algo que le explotaba en las manos. Los demás comprendieron.

–¿Lo traerás a palacio? –Preguntó Volstagg.

–No, creo que no es un buen momento. Quiero hacerlo más adelante pero con cuidado, en especial por Hërin y por Nari.

–Y por Loki –le añadió Fandral.

Thor iba a asentir pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el ojiverde ya no iba a estar. Cuando Magni estuviera listo para entrar a Valaskialf, él estaría en el observatorio.

–No, Loki desea retornar a Svartálfheim. Lo nombraron istyar y decidió aceptar tal honor, sé irá en medio año y… –A Thor le fue difícil continuar. Sus amigos lo miraron y Hogun le sirvió su vaso lleno de vino norn, se lo pasó y el dios del trueno lo vacío en tres tragos consecutivos.

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Por ahora, embriagarme.

.

Svadilfari le ayudó a su madre a beber la poción que Karnilla le había dejado. Su amiga, le había prescrito tratamiento para el mal del corazón roto otra vez. Bjarni terminó de beber aquello y se quedó dormida. Había recaído luego de que arrestaran a su hijo y su estado empeoró cuando Svadilfari volvió de Valaskialf con algunos huesos rotos.

Mientras estuvo cautivo, Bjarni había hablado con Tulk, Aryante y Nulka, les había revelado que Svadilfari era el último descendiente de Malekith y les había pedido que lo ayudasen. No hizo falta ninguna acción heroica para traerlo de vuelta pero aquella revelación aunada a lo imprudente de sus últimas acciones, le granjearon una serie de diatribas por parte de sus amigos. Aryante lo insultó de lo lindo, en nombre de Bjarni además, dado que ella no tenía energía para reñirlo como se debía. Le exigió que valorase más su propia persona por encima de su amigo, el rey Loki. Le recordó que era su capitán y que les hacía falta y por último lo culpó del mal que aquejaba a su madre.

"Si muere, será por tu estupidez" no dudó ella en achacarle.

Nulka por su parte, parecía no salir de su azoro. Dijo que por fin entendía las acciones de Hrimthurs. El gran arquitecto había tratado de reclutarlo para su causa antes de que Telenma diera muerte a su flota; pero quería los servicios de Nulka gratis y apeló a su solidaridad de raza. Obviamente Nulka dijo que no, ahora se arrepentía.

"Quiere recuperar nuestro reino" y cuando dijo aquel "nuestro" Svadilfari supo que ese fervor por Malekith que el mercenario juraba que no tenía se le había encendido. "Deberíamos unirnos a él" añadió. Svadilfari estuvo seguro que de ahí a que lo empezara a llamar "príncipe" había poca brecha.

Tulk fue el más prudente. Dijo que debían guardar aquel secreto y ya. Pero en la mirada del viejo ingeniero había decepción. Eso le dolió más a Svadilfari que todo.

A ninguno le hizo gracia saber que había sido invitado a Valaskialf esa tarde, pero igual acudiría.

.

Loki entró en los aposentos de Karnilla para felicitarla por su nombramiento como hechicera real. Encontró a su amiga en compañía de Velaryon quien al parecer había sido de la misma idea, le estaba dejando en las manos una botella de algún buen vino, la reverenció y se despidió.

–Este maestre parece encantado contigo –le dijo Loki rememorando lo mucho que Karnilla solía reñir con Harma.

–Me ha dicho que los prejuicios nublan la razón y un maestre no debe permitirse tal cosa, su mente es su instrumento de trabajo, así que debe mantenerla ávida de nuevos saberes. –Loki asintió.

–Vine a felicitarte. –Aún le debía una disculpa pero ella no había vuelto a exigirla por el momento. –Debió ser todo una sorpresa enterarte de tu nombramiento.

–Thor me lo dijo ayer, me avisó que lo anunciaría al concejo hoy.

–Veo que son íntimos amigos. –Karnilla se rió y se acercó a Loki para tomarlo de los hombros.

–No seas envidioso, tú sigues siendo mi favorito –le dijo y luego le haló los cachetes. Lo soltó y Loki se sobó. La doncella que atendía a Karnilla entró.

–La comida ha llegado mi señora –le dijo –y también su invitado. –La doncella se retiró y Karnilla se explicó.

–Quise festejar mi nuevo nombramiento, así que mandé por él, por aquel de quien sí puedes estar celoso pues los tengo en la misma estima.

Svadilfari entró y no dudó en abrazar a Karnilla. Igual le tendió las manos a Loki, quien le correspondió el gesto.

Los tres brindaron por Karnilla como en los viejos tiempos. Ya nunca iban al cuatro gatos, Loki no se dejaba ver con Svadilfari, ni siquiera acudía al sitio de construcción donde se erigía el nuevo invernadero, enviaba a Ari en su lugar. Tampoco se escapaban los tres de Valaskialf al bosque de las secuoyas.

–Tendré discípulos –dijo ella muy feliz –discípulos formales, aulas. El invernadero es una hermosura, sin duda querré uno así cuando me vaya a Nornheim –la bruja destilaba felicidad. –Le escribí a Hjörtur.

–¿A tu prometido? –Dijo Svadilfari con cautela.

–Sí, le pedí que me enviase algunas plantas de Vanaheim.

–No lo haz visto en años y tu compromiso no se ha oficializado pero ya estás pidiéndole cosas –se mofó Loki de buen grado.

–No fui tan fría como lo haces sonar. Le dije que estaba al tanto de una herida en un pie que le hizo el usurpador Ausmünd, le ofrecí curarlo del todo pues sé que ese tipo de lesiones suelen dejar secuelas; y de pasada le mencioné lo dichosa que sería si pudiera contar con hidrageas y otras hierbas. Me respondió con presteza accediendo a mis peticiones, fue muy halagador.

–Qué bueno que le encuentres el gusto a esa escuálida lombriz –dijo Loki. Karnilla lo fulminó con los ojos. Svadilfari debió ver venir el peligro porque cambió de tema.

–Quizás Aryante pueda formalizar su educación como doula. –Karnilla se agarró a ese tópico con gusto. Loki se distrajo pensando en lo feliz que su amiga era de cumplir en parte sus anhelos. Uno iba por la vida renunciando a las esperanzas, conformándose con lo esencial. –Por cierto, igual te necesitará pronto, está embarazada de Sindri. –La norn y Svadilfari charlaron sobre ello pero Loki apenas y escuchaba.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó la norn. –Te quedaste muy ensimismado –le pasó más vino para animarlo.

–He decidido irme de Asgard –les contó Loki. –Aceptaré el nombramiento como istyar. –Svadilfari le sonrió encantado pero a Karnilla pareció no sentarle bien la noticia.

–¿Y tu hijo?

–Quiero llevarlo conmigo, por lo menos hasta que deba iniciarse en las vías del combate.

–¿Thor está de acuerdo con esto? –Loki rodó los ojos.

–Dijo que sí al hecho de que me vaya, lo de Hërin aún no se lo digo. El desamor no es motivo de repudio, pero esta es mi forma de poner distancia entre nosotros. –La bruja miró de reojo a Svadilfari. Tal como ella esperaba, el elfo oscuro se adelantó.

–Quisiera ir contigo.

–¿A Svartálfheim? ¿A qué pongan tu cabeza en una pica?

–Mi padre lleva años en ese reino, estoy seguro, sin que nadie lo detecte. Yo podría emularlo, podría vivir en el puerto de Bain y estar cerca de ti. –Se volvió hacia Karnilla. –Tú igual deberías venir con nosotros. Si pides permiso a su dueño de dejar Asgard para continuar tu educación en magia seguro consciente. Te debe mucho. –Para su sorpresa Loki asintió como si aquella idea fuera una maravilla.

–Ustedes hagan lo que quieran, yo no me iré. Sé bien lo que deseo y eso es ser hechicera real, entrenar doulas en Asgard, cuidar de mi invernadero.

–¿Y casarte con Hjörtur? –La interrumpió Svadilfari. –¿Gobernar Nornheim?

–Sí –repuso ella con calma. –Quiero casarme con Hjörtur y ser reina. Mi destino está hecho.

–Antes decías otras cosas. –Loki alzó una mano interrumpiendo a Svadilfari.

–¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo es que renunciaste a tus sueños? –Preguntó el ojiverde.

–Pregúntaselo a Thor.

–Te lo pregunto a ti.

–Lo haces cuando surge algo más importante –respondió la norn resueltamente.

Se hacía tarde y empezaba a llover. Svadilfari se despidió. Loki había enviado a un paje a buscar el libro de arquitectura élfico y escogió ese momento para dárselo.

–En agradecimiento por tu apoyo –le dijo poniéndoselo en las manos. El elfo oscuro lo hojeó intrigado. –Es Vilwarin y Enya. No sé si recuerdes, pero una vez…

–Estábamos en lo alto de las ruinas del muro de Bor y me contaste sobre Valaskialf, me dijiste que lo construyó Svipal durante el reinado de Odín. –Lo interrumpió Svadilfari. –Yo te hablé de Rondeslottet y de Enya.

–Pensaste que nunca llegarías a ver ninguno de los dos, pero aquí está Enya ante tus ojos. –Svadilfari se mostró profundamente honrado. Le acarició el rostro a Loki y finalmente se retiró.

El aesir iba a hacer lo mismo pero su amiga no lo dejó.

–No le des esperanzas donde no las hay. Aun si te fueras lo que él propone de acompañarte es una locura. Tú no lo amas, no le des a entender otra cosa con tus atenciones pues tampoco te harás cargo del sufrimiento que padezca.

–Que yo sepa Svadilfari es dueño de sí mismo, él decide lo que hace. –Karnilla suavizó su gesto.

–Tienes razón –eligió dejar correr el asunto. –Bebe conmigo. ¿Te conté que me carteo con Lady Niriel? Nuestra amistad se reavivó gracias a ti. –Loki se quedó más tiempo.

Karnilla le reveló que solía escribirse con regularidad con Hjörtur aunque no se decían gran cosa, estaban seguros de que Hanne leía cada palabra que ponían por escrito. Igual mantenía contacto con Hagen y con Stánic, el viejo consejero que vivía en Nornheim. Éste último siempre le contaba de las constantes riñas de los clanes. Adalster de Alfheim igual le mandaba ocasionales cartas, para felicitarla en el día de su nombre o simplemente para saludarse.

Loki se carteaba con Lord Aldor y con Belfrast; intercambiaban libros con regularidad. Hanne le escribía para darle consejos constantemente y Helle le enviaba paquetes de golosinas y consejos para los niños. Skadi le mandaba mensajes crípticos deseándole bienestar. Cuando acaecieron los funestos sucesos de la corte, la reina Eyriander y Finduilas, cada una por separado le habían mandado misivas pidiendo perdón por la deslealtad de Eredlindon y de Lara; y deseándole que aquel amargo trance jamás volviera a repetirse.

Siguieron bebiendo y charlando. Loki llegó a sus habitaciones en la madrugada. Seguía lloviendo y reparó en ello con lucidez a pesar del vino.

.

Los tres guerreros y Sif fueron vaciando sus vasos al mismo ritmo que Thor, como si hubiera sido una orden. Molestaron a Hogun, rieron los viejos chistes de Fandral, hicieron coro en las anécdotas de antaño de Volstagg, se metieron con Thor y veneraron a Sif. Desgranaron sus años mozos, rememoraron batallas, doncellas y sucesos. Todo ello entre deliciosa comida y vino que parecía no acabarse.

Fandral se quejó de que hubiese pasado dos años hechizado sin que ninguno de sus amigos más cercanos se diera cuenta.

-¡Estaba a punto de casarme! –Les dijo a modo de reprimenda. -¡Casarme! No puedo creer que eso no les haya hecho recelar.

-Pensamos que estabas sentando cabeza finalmente –dijo Volstagg. Fandral seguía indignado con todos, menos con Thor, obviamente.

La noche se les escurrió entre los dedos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Thor estaba demasiado alicaído para seguir las canciones entonadas por sus amigos, pero brindó con ellos al final de cada una de ellas. A pesar de que reía tanto como ellos se notaba su tristeza. El suave rumor de la lluvia llegaba hasta sus estancias.

Volstagg se acomodó en el sofá, cerró los ojos diciendo que iba a descansar unos instantes y se quedó dormido con suaves ronquidos. Hogun y Fandral se quedaron en sus sillas, el primero murmuraba algo dormido, algo inteligible; y Fandral había terminado con la cara sobre la mesa, sosteniendo la última galleta que quedaba. Una vez Sif le había dicho a Loki que los tres guerreros eran amigos de Thor porque compartían diferentes gustos con él: Volstagg el amor a la comida, con Hogun el ardor de la guerra, con Fandral el placer de la conquista de doncellas y con Sif, la pasión por los gestos heroicos y una gran resistencia para el vino.

Sólo ellos dos quedaban en pie. Sif jugó con el vaso vacío en sus manos, miró a su amigo, el cual le prestaba tanta atención a la mesa que pareciera hubiera descubierto el sentido de la vida en ella. Apretó un puño.

–No estoy de acuerdo –le soltó de pronto arrastrando un poco las palabras, captó la atención de Thor. –Loki no debería irse a Svartálfheim. Haría bien en recordar sus deberes, nadie dijo que uno se desposa con un rey por amor; se hace por deber y eso es todo. Que ustedes dos se enamorasen fue inesperado y sin duda fue glorioso, pero ahora, aunque ese vínculo se haya extinguido no pueden pensar en separarse pues no son como el resto de los aesir.

El dios del trueno se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en su asiento, estaba sorprendido por el arrebato de Sif. Ella volvió a servirse, su amiga tenía una especie de punto de equilibrio donde por más que bebiera y bebiera no caía inconsciente pero tampoco podía moverse de su sitio. Al contemplarla tuvo la certeza de que había alcanzado ese estado. Por su parte, procesaba todo lo que ella le decía pero no podría prometer que lo recordaría todo con claridad al día siguiente.

–Seguiremos siendo esposos. Un rey o su consorte no puede dejar al otro, ¿qué tipo de ejemplo seríamos? Pero ya no me quiere Sif, desea hacer su vida lejos, y yo no voy a impedírselo.

–Cuando tomabas esa poción lo habrías hecho, esa, la que dijiste que… –Sif lo pensó –despertaba al Thor malvado y así. Loki es un cabronazo y todos lo sabemos. ¿Quiere ser istyar? Tú querías ser un héroe más que un rey. Y sin embargo aquí estás. Deber y honor, Thor. –Él sonrió muy a su pesar.

–No todos creemos en esa religión –pues para Sif, "deber y honor" era un dogma, y para Thor también. –Mi versión malvada no fue muy honorable ni cumplió sus deberes con él…

–¿De qué hablas? Esto que has hecho, abolir esa absurda ley de Bor, ocultar que Amora era hechicera, darle un título oficial a Karnilla; sé que son las acciones de un rey que es capaz de ver a los hombres por sí mismos pero también, es obvio que te mueve el afecto que le tienes a Loki. –Estaba segura de que los otros concejales se dieron cuenta, es más, hasta en el pueblo sabrían el porqué, así que no dudaba que Loki también lo supiera. –Si es tan frío como para no conmoverse por tu esfuerzo entonces no se merece tales demostraciones de afecto.

–Sif…

–¡Deja de defenderlo! Loki ha de tener excelentes argumentos en tu contra y no necesita que tú los repitas. –Thor se quedó callado. –Admítelo, no quieres que se vaya.

–Lo admito. Es su forma de enviarme a pasear a los infiernos. Pero… hay un problema, no quiero obligarlo a estar conmigo, para eso me tomo poción despierta–sombra y lo someto a mi voluntad; pero no quiero… Quiero… –Se quedó en blanco.

–¿Qué te quiera por sí mismo? ¿Qué le nazca de su negro corazón estar a tu lado? ¿Qué te perdone y olvide? Estás jodido amigo.

–¿Jodido? ¿Habrá cura para eso?

–Dejar de echarte la culpa de todo para empezar. El amor debe ser recíproco o no es amor, si él se cree que por lo que hiciste, coaccionado de maneras impensables, que habrían hecho sucumbir fácilmente a cualquiera, entonces tiene el derecho de despreciarte, está sumamente equivocado. Si te sacrificará en el altar de su orgullo es un imbécil y tú lo serías igual si lo permites. –El dios del trueno alcanzó la jofaina de vino y les sirvió a ambos. –Si quieres yo hablaré con él –dijo Sif e hizo amago de desenvainar su espada para descubrir que no la llevaba encima.

–No –esa conversación sólo podía terminar mal. –Pero te agradezco por indignarte por mí.

.

Fue Valdis el que le contó a Loki, que Thor se había puesto una cogorza en compañía de los tres guerreros y Sif. De pasó le narró que a Volstagg hubo que llevarlo hasta su hogar fuera de palacio, a Fandral hubo que remolcarlo hasta su cama y Thor había llegado por su propio pie hasta sus alcobas, pero apenas. Loki se preguntó si el dios del trueno faltaría al desayuno con sus hijos.

A Loki le gustaba llegar al comedor con el tiempo justo para no tener que estar a solas con Thor ni ante las miradas de Frigga. Empujó la puerta pero alcanzó a escuchar una conversación que lo detuvo en seco. Thor charlaba con Frigga.

–No sé qué acción tomar, madre. Quiero acercarme a él pero a la vez temo lastimarlo –decía Thor en tono serio. ¿Estaba hablando de él? –Nunca me dejan estar a solas con él, siempre está la ama de llaves, o Leidolf o hasta Idûnne, y resulta que después de una hora estando en su compañía es la hora del baño, de la siesta o que tiene alguna lección pendiente. Puedo imponerme para hacer lo que desee, pero temo asustarlo si lo hago. –No, definitivamente la conversación era sobre el bastardo de Thor. –Estoy seguro de que Leidolf lo golpea pero aunque se lo pregunté una vez, él lo negó todo de inmediato. Más, no me fío. Estamos hablando de un niño al que han instruido a su corta edad a reverenciarme y saludarme de maneras oficiales, adiestrarlo a callar tal cosa debe ser fácil.

Empujó un poco más la puerta. Thor calló.

–Buenos días hijo –lo saludó Frigga.

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza, que era a la vez respuesta para Frigga como saludo para el dios del trueno. Se sentó en su sitio, miró de reojo al rubio. Estaba ojeroso pero no parecía estar pasando una cruda, se preguntó si Karnilla y sus pociones tendrían algo que ver.

Sus hijos no tardaron en llegar. Hërin ya no insistía en quedarse sentado en sus piernas, se quedaba en su silla pidiéndole galletas a Loki y que le quitara la cáscara a sus uvas. Nari empezó a jugar con su avena, removiéndola de un lado a otro.

–¿Qué haces pequeña princesa? –Le preguntó Thor.

–Estoy cocinando –dijo Nari y le extendió la cuchara para darle de comer al dios del trueno, que accedió a hacer de su bebé. –Ahí va, el dakar, el dakar… –balbuceaba la pequeña riéndose cada vez que atinaba a la boca de su padre.

–¡Papá! –Le gritó Hërin para que le prestara atención pues Loki se había perdido en un pensamiento de lo absolutamente ridículo que Thor se veía. –Quiero galletas de mi Helle –le insistió. Su prima vanir había empezado a enviarle dulces y postres a través de la correspondencia oficial con Sveyn.

–Ya no hay, ayer te las terminaste todas –le recordó Loki. Hërin hizo un puchero. –Le diremos que envíe más.

–¿Mañana? –Insistió el niño. Loki había descubierto que su hijo comprendía muy bien el significado del día siguiente, pues difícilmente olvidaba las promesas que se le hacían.

–Mejor en tres días. –Hërin frunció el ceño pero aceptó las fresas que su abuela le tendía para distraerlo.

Cuando terminó el desayuno. Fuya se llevó a Nari para bañarla. La pequeña se despidió de sus dos padres con un beso en la mejilla, a veces pasaba que no los veía durante el resto del día. Loki envió a Ásta por delante y se quedó a Hërin consigo. Thor y Frigga se levantaron casi a la vez de la mesa, cada uno con intenciones de dedicarse a sus propios asuntos.

–Thor –lo llamó Loki deteniéndolo. Frigga intercambió una mirada rápida con su hijo, y se despidió de ambos con un beso para dejarlos a solas. El aludido no tomó asiento de vuelta, se quedó justo donde estaba con Hërin de pie a su lado. –¿De qué estatura es tu hijo? –Le preguntó. La cuestión tomó desprevenido a Thor.

–Es pequeño –respondió no sin recelo. Le señaló arriba de su rodilla.

–Cuando aquel que te ataca es más grande que tú y desea intimidarte y humillarte aprovecha su altura para hacerlo –le explicó. –Si quieres saber si le pegan, lo único que tienes que hacer es esto. –Levantó el brazo como si fuera a golpear a Hërin, su hijo lo miró a la expectativa desde su corta estatura pero no hubo el mínimo atisbo de temor en él. –Si Magni reconoce este gesto, tendrás la certeza de que ese Leidolf lo abofetea con frecuencia.

Thor lo miró de manera penetrante. No le preguntó cómo sabía eso, ni tampoco hizo ningún comentario respecto a la niñez de Loki.

–Gracias por el consejo –le dijo Thor. Loki miró al dios del trueno.

–Golpea a Leidolf –lo alentó con el mismo tono gélido con el que lo había azuzado a destruir a los traidores. La voz con la que le pedía destruir a sus enemigos. –Pégale con el dorso de la mano, como seguro lo hace con tu hijo, así aprenderá… –Hërin lo haló de la ropa y Loki se agachó a tomar a su hijo en brazos. –Así aprenderá… –no se despidió al salir.

.

.

Lúne le reprendió, dijo que traer a un posible esbirro de Muspellheim a Enya no era lo más sabio que había hecho pero Eyvindur fue tajante. Su tío ya antes había dicho que no había nada que Eyvindur le negase a Hagen y esta vez fue más claro:

–Influye en ti, cada vez resulta más claro, temo lo que pueda pasar si sucumbes a tu afecto por él. Piénsalo, ¿es conveniente? –Eyvindur lo había dejado hablando solo. Tenía suficiente confusión dentro de sí como para escuchar todo eso. Su padre, Larus, igual se lo había advertido "no es conveniente que elijas a Hagen" le había dicho. Pero ya no estaba para decirle que hacer, ni para ordenarle alejarse del norn.

Tuvo que cenar con Lara, con su madre y con el nuevo embajador aesir que Thor le enviaba; pero en cuanto pudo dijo que se sentía indispuesto y se retiró.

Su viaje a Asgard era un hecho, apenas había enviado la petición a Thor, pero era seguro que accedería a recibirlo. Sabía que su madre estaba disponiendo hermosos regalos para los reyes, la reina madre y los pequeños príncipes. Lúne ya le estaba preparando por escrito peticiones que le haría a Thor y discursos para los nobles aesir. Había dispuesto que su tío se quedaría como regente pero aun así había preparado los pormenores del viaje. Y por último, el lord consejero le aseguró que Telenma estaría cerca de Asgard para que en cuanto tuviera la autorización de Thor de aprehender a todos los elfos oscuros, pudiera descender con parte de su flota.

Hagen parecía que lo acechaba pues en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, él se anunció. Eyvindur lo dejó pasar. El norn iba ataviado de negro, vestido a la manera élfica. Estaba diferente de cómo se habían encontrado en Barad Eithel, llevaba la barba recortada cuidadosamente, el cabello acicalado y su porte era tan regio que le recordó en el acto a Eyvindur que aunque ya no lo fuera, había nacido príncipe.

–Traje el tesoro que recaudé –le dijo mostrándole un cofre de gran tamaño que cargaba con facilidad. Eyvindur le indicó donde ponerlo.

Revisaron el contenido. Había armas, anillos, ballestas, piedras preciosas que habían estado incrustadas en armaduras, yelmos y cotas de malla. Todo había sido trabajado con ese arte casi secreto de los enanos. Eran piezas invaluables.

–¿Qué harás con esto? –Quiso saber Eyvindur. –Nada es de tu medida como para que lo uses.

–Lo sé, voy a venderlo –le dijo Hagen. –Los enanos jamás comprarían de vuelta algo que les fue arrebatado pero confió en hallar coleccionistas, herreros que busquen emular la técnica o fundir el acero que es de excelente calidad; le daré el mismo destino al oro de los anillos, creo que esa es su joya favorita, fue lo que más junté. Las piedras las dejaré tal como están, hay topacios, amatistas, zafiros y algunos diamantes pequeños que se verán hermosos engarzados en una diadema.

–¿Diadema? –Eyvindur estaba muy intrigado.

–Una diadema para que la luzca una hermosa doncella en el día de su boda. –El elfo se tensó casi imperceptiblemente. –Estoy tratando de reunir una dote para Héroïque –aclaró. –No pienses mal.

–No lo hice –mintió Eyvindur pero se le notó. Hagen se hincó ante él y le tomó las manos.

–¿Pensaste en mis palabras? –Apenas y había podido hacer otra cosa. –Sé que me dirás que no, y sé que lo harás para protegerte a ti mismo, pues temes lo que pueda hacer contigo. Temes enamorarte de mí y que te dé el plantón, pero no soy la misma persona que antes conociste. Así que hagámoslo, dime que no para que yo pueda contradecirte a besos.

–No estés tan seguro de lo que siento. –Hagen le sonrió con inocencia y se estiró para besarlo. Eyvindur sintió que el corazón le daba un bote dentro de su pecho. Inhaló profundo mientras se besaban, para seguir y seguir hasta quedarse sin aire. La barba de Hagen le picaba la barbilla, el dragón lo abrazó y lo inclinó hacia él para hacer más profunda la caricia.

Por Urd, había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaban los besos de Hagen, lo bien que se sentían sus labios contras los suyos, su lengua explorando su boca sin pudor y el calor de su cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca suyo. El beso se les agotó y Hagen le sujetó las manos a Eyvindur aun hincado delante de él.

–No –le dijo Eyvindur.

–Puedo lograrlo.

–¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó el elfo sintiendo que se perdió de algo.

–Puedo darte cosas que no le haya dado a nadie más. Puedo inventarme caricias sólo para ti y darte besos que sean sólo tuyos. –Era la respuesta a ese viejo reproche, en el que Eyvindur le había recriminado que no quería caricias ensayadas y besos desgastados. No se imaginó que le hubiera hecho tanta mella a Hagen con sus palabras.

–No –era su respuesta final y la dijo contra los labios de Hagen que volvían a por otro beso. –No –repitió entre mordidas suaves.

–Dime que sí.

–Si accediera y no estoy diciendo que vaya a hacerlo –razonó Eyvindur mientras Hagen le besaba las manos con devoción –tendríamos que ocultarnos. Lúne en particular busca motivos para demostrarme que elegirte sería la peor decisión posible.

–Probar que se equivoca sería un placer. Puedo ser discreto delante de los demás pero no me pidas el mismo doblez cuando estemos a solas. Jamás te avergonzaría, al menos deliberadamente, y jamás saldría una palabra de mi boca.

–Belegaer nos vio en Barad Eithel.

–Él es prudente, ahora que, si lo deseas puedo bajar a su habitación y matarlo. –Eyvindur se separó de Hagen alarmado. El dragón se carcajeó de lo lindo. Se sentó junto al rey. Pasó su mano sobre la de Eyvindur suavemente, lentamente hasta entrelazar sus dedos; y luego lo rodeó por la cintura, en su mirada había un deseo: iba a apoderarse poco a poco de su elfo. Eyvindur se encogió un poco logrando que sus cabellos cayeran sobre su rostro pues Hagen había escogido acomodarse del lado que tenía marcado. El norn le apartó con suavidad el cabello rozándole las cicatrices. Se fue acercando hasta que sus mejillas se rozaron y ese contacto casi imperceptible hizo sonreír al rey, giró el rostro despacio, sus bocas se tocaron pero no intercambiaban ningún beso. –Te amo –le susurró Hagen, sus labios sobre los del elfo. –¿Me dejas amarte?

–Sí –dijo Eyvindur no pudiendo resistirse más. Hagen se prendó de su boca con voluptuosas caricias que enrojecieron los labios del elfo. Lo soltó un momento para alzar la barbilla y frotarse contra aquella hermosa boca terminando de colorearla. –Me gusta tu barba –le confesó Eyvindur. Hagen se mostró más ufano que el día que Eyvindur lo felicitó por derrotar a los mercenarios en combate singular. El norn le soltó los botones superiores de la túnica para dejarle al descubierto el cuello y poder sentirlo con sus labios. Apretaba a Eyvindur contra sí mientras le saboreaba la piel lentamente. –Espera te lo pido –le dijo Eyvindur apartándose un poco. Hagen lo dejó ir a regañadientes pero en cambio volvió a tomar sus manos. –Aún no.

–¿Por qué no? ¿No me deseas? –Eyvindur sintió un tirón en la entrepierna.

–Sí, por supuesto que sí –respondió y Hagen se encogió de hombros como diciendo, "pues eso es todo". Volvió sobre sus pasos, o mejor dicho sobre sus besos. Eyvindur reunió dominio de sí mismo antes de hacer otro intento. –Aún no –repitió mordiéndole los labios a Hagen, enredando sus dedos en la oscura cabellera de su amado. –En Asgard –atinó a decir. –Lejos de todo.

Hicieron una pausa abrazados.

–En Asgard –repitió Hagen con tono de promesa. –¿Serás mío? –Eyvindur asintió. –Si no hay remedio. Pero olvidas algo, aún no me haz dicho que me amas. –El elfo se rió. –Igual lo pospondrás hasta que estemos en Asgard, ¿qué es ese sitio? ¿La tierra del amor? –Eyvindur se reía de buen grado sin soltar a Hagen.

–Amado mío, por ti mi corazón suspira.

.

.

Thor estaba en su despacho. Había visitado a Magni esa mañana. Había seguido el consejo de Loki. Aún se sentía consternado al rememorar la cara de su hijo cuando pensó que lo golpearía. Magni había apretado los ojos y la mandíbula, sin embargo también se había erguido dispuesto a recibir el golpe; y sólo después de varios segundos, al comprender que no le iba a pegar, los había abierto nuevamente.

El vigía de ese día era el ama de llaves que se había sorprendido también por el ademán de Thor. Le ordenó que llamara a Leidolf porque quería hablar con él, y en cuanto la mujer se perdió de vista, se agachó frente a Magni para asegurarle que no le iba a pegar, y lo envío a bañarse. Cuando tuvo enfrente al hermano de Lilja, Thor no se pudo contener y le propinó un golpe con el dorso de la mano. Lo hizo tan rápido y tan fuerte, que le rompió la boca y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Pero quizás aquel golpe no sería lo único que tendría que hacer.

Hallgeir entró apartándolo de sus pensamientos. Le tendió su correspondencia oficial y le recordó las citas agendadas aquel día. Se iba a ver con el embajador élfico y luego con el de Jötunheim, del cual nunca recordaba su nombre completo y había empezado a llamarlo Njor. El cuál había accedido a enseñarle a hablar jötun. Thor lo iba a hacer por el puro placer de poder responderle a Skadi en su idioma. Y en la tarde, agendó con Karnilla y Velaryon con los cuáles tenía un proyecto que quería empezar.

Su secretario anunció a Dimrost. El embajador le hizo una reverencia. Era más joven y dado a las sonrisas que su antecesor.

–Su majestad. He venido a hacerle la petición de que reciba a mi amado rey Eyvindur en el reino dorado. –Thor dejó su correspondencia a un lado para mirarlo ¿qué Eyvindur quería ir a Asgard? –Si bien su presencia es de índole político con temas trascendentales tanto para Svartálfheim como para la ciudad dorada, también desea honrar la amistad que desde jóvenes se guardan. Acudirá con un pequeño séquito, tengo una lista formal con los que arribarán con mi alteza, entre ellos, la reina madre Eyriander.

–Será un honor para mí y mi pueblo recibir su visita –aceptó –¿sabes si tiene un asunto en particular?

–No su alteza –le dijo. Pero Thor, quien se había leído los dietarios de Eredlindon durante sus largas noches de insomnio sin Loki, supo de inmediato que le mentía. No importaba, para eso tenía su propio embajador en Svartálfheim, ya se enteraría que asuntos llevaban a Eyvindur, aparte de saludarlo, a su reino. –Arribarán en dos semanas –e informó la fecha y hora en la que se transportarían mediante su observatorio.

Le dejo la petición formal que Lúne había enviado con los nombres de quienes acudirían a Asgard. Aparte de la reina madre, estaba Hagen quien no era de extrañar y la hija de Lord Teros. Pajes, sirvientes y una escolta, aunque por la cantidad en la que iban, le hicieron pensar que se iba a quedar un tiempo y no unos días como Hrafn había hecho en su momento.

La clase con Njor fue productiva, aprendió a insultar de maneras muy elaboradas en jötun y terminó bebiendo un poco de blindhet con el embajador para demostrarle que soportaba unas copas. Comió con Vilda y con su madre, esperando que eso le bajara el alcohol en sangre que estaba acumulando rápidamente y logró despejarse para su reunión con la hechicera real y su concejal.

Hallgeir se sentó a su lado para ir tomando notas. Karnilla y Velaryon se veían serios en sus respectivos asientos.

–He meditado mucho sobre esto y he decidido que quiero crear una academia de hechiceros en Asgard –les dijo. Lejos de verlo horrorizados, lo observaron con genuino interés. Se lo había dicho en broma a la bruja norn pero mientras más lo pensó Thor, más le gustó la idea. –Hasta ahora siempre nos hemos mostrado negativos con respecto a la magia, por el recuerdo de Cul, pero después de tantos años, no es necesario continuar honrando el temor que provocó. Los hechiceros de Asgard sólo reciben la educación bélica que aquí se imparte y si desean aprender de seidh deben marchar a Nornheim y a Svartálfheim. No deseo que se tengan que ir, en especial porque si hacen uso indebido de su seidh o aprenden magia oscura, es algo que no conocemos sino hasta que lo padecemos –y estaba pensando precisamente en Amora. Jamás supo cuántos talentos tenía la rubia, no se los había confesado a Ragnheidur. –Además pienso que sería útil que hubiera más pocionistas y doulas –miró a Karnilla, era su forma de decir: "más cómo tú".

–¿Y dónde sería establecida esta academia? –Preguntó Velaryon.

–Junto al invernadero. –Era lógico, estaba en los lindes de la ciudad, había espacio para construirlo y además, si los nuevos hechiceros de Asgard debían saber de pociones, lo más fácil es que también se encargaran del invernadero.

–Podríamos emular el modelo de los elfos de luz –meditó Karnilla.

Thor asintió.

–Recibiremos una visita de la corte élfica, le pediré a Eyvindur que traiga a uno de sus istyar para que ayude en la estructuración de esta nueva academia. Mientras, ordenaré a nuestro arquitecto real que empiece a hacer los planos para la edificación –y aunque sí se refería a Svadilfari, en realidad hablaría con su segundo al mando, Tulk. Él no trataba con el amigo de Loki.

–Ya lo tenías casi todo planeado –le dijo Karnilla.

–Sí, lo estuve considerando desde hace semanas. Puedo iniciar la construcción de la academia sin necesidad del consentimiento del concejo. Intentaré no entrar en una confrontación duradera con ellos acerca de su aceptación. –Había aprendido su lección de lo sucedido con los alfh. –Pienso que tengo tu apoyo en esto Velaryon.

–Por supuesto, majestad –respondió de inmediato el maestre.

El rey asintió satisfecho por ello, pues sabía que él se encargaría del resto de la academia. En cuanto a su concejo podría aprovechar la ausencia de Ragnheidur que seguro se opondría. Hablaría con Sif, quien pensaba no se negaría, y ella haría que Sula estuviera a su favor. Dregni y Hagbard eran hombres razonables. Y Loki, era un hechicero, así que esperaba no le llevara la contraria.

Iba a decirles algo más cuando Heimdall habló a través de Hugin.

–Thor, un drakar se ha desplomado sobre la planicie de Ida –le informó –no lo pude ver sino hasta que fue visible en nuestro espacio. Debe ser de elfos oscuros. –Thor se puso en pie de golpe, y al mirar por el ventanal, divisó la columna de humo que se elevaba desde el sitio del percance. Velaryon y Karnilla se pusieron en pie también para ver. –Geirolf ha salido ya con einheriar hacia la zona, han ido a averiguar que ha pasado.

Thor miró a su maestre y a la hechicera real.

–Un drakar de elfos oscuros se ha desplomado, seguramente hay heridos. Velaryon moviliza a tus maestres, que acudan en su ayuda. Karnilla ¿puedes acompañarlo? –La norn asintió y ambos salieron presurosos. Thor miró a Hallgeir –infórmale a Loki.

Seguía siendo el gobernador de Asgard.

.

El aroma del drakar quemándose inundó rápidamente la ciudad. Thor acudió una hora después de los sucesos montado en Tanngrisner hasta el sitio de la catástrofe. Había varios curiosos que eran detenidos por einheriar, quienes tenían órdenes de no permitir que extraños se acercaran sin autorización.

Velaryon y sus maestres, junto con Karnilla, habían improvisado pabellones para los heridos y otro para los muertos. Thor divisó a Loki cerca de ellos, había llegado mucho antes que él. A su lado estaba Svadilfari, el ojiverde lo miró de soslayo pero no se le acercó. Los maestres de Velaryon movilizaban con cuidado a los heridos. Había einheriar peinando el área. El dios del trueno siguió su camino hasta el armatoste que antes había sido un drakar, el choque contra Asgard había destrozado gran parte de la popa pero se percibía en la estructura que había sido atacado antes de eso. Geirolf corrió de inmediato hasta él.

–Mi rey –le hizo una reverencia.

Thor estaba seguro de que ya le habría dado un informe a Loki acerca del número de heridos, del de sobrevivientes y muertos. Miró su ciudad, el drakar se había desplomado muy cerca y si el capitán del mismo la esquivó a propósito, significaba que fue buen navegante.

–Quiero hablar con alguien que tenga el mínimo de autoridad entre la tripulación –le dijo a Geirolf. Porque Thor presentía que el capitán estaba muerto.

Geirolf lo llevó hasta uno de los pabellones de heridos. Había una veintena de elfos oscuros que exhibían quemaduras, heridas que sangraban, y cuerpos destrozados. El sonido de agonía y el olor antiséptico no sorprendió al rey. Estaba habituado por su experiencia en la guerra. Notó que la mayoría de los pacientes en ese sitio eran mujeres y niños. Karnilla laboraba con hábiles manos suturando junto con Velaryon. Geirolf se acercó a una mujer de largos cabellos negros tendida sobre una camilla. Loki le había dicho a Velaryon que transportara a los que estuvieran más graves hasta las casas de curación y ya habían empezado con ello. Un maestre estaba con aquella elfa oscura dándole a beber algo para el dolor. Sostenía el brazo derecho contra su cuerpo, sus huesos sobresalían de la carne. Varias vendas envolvían su torso aunque ya se habían manchado del rojo de la sangre. Tenía la mirada fría de quién no puede creer lo que estaba sucediéndole. El maestre se apartó para que conversaran pero le advirtió a Thor que el medicamento que le había dado embotaba su juicio. Aún así Thor quería dialogar con ella.

–Soy Thor Odínson, el rey de Asgard –se presentó. Ella fijó sus ojos de esclerótica negra con especial interés, inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. –Dime, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Ella tragó saliva antes de responderle.

–Somos la flota de Válk, tres naves la conformaban. Somos artistas itinerantes y comerciantes de arte. Vinimos varias veces a Høstblót y solíamos actuar en las cortes de Gerenot y Giselher cuando estaban con vida; veníamos de Alfheim donde Starkag nos permite trabajar varias veces al año. Nunca cometimos delito alguno, íbamos con dirección a Vanaheim esperando que los gemelos nos permitieran descender –le contó con voz monocorde.

Thor presentía que estaba a punto de escuchar una historia similar a la que Svadilfari ya le había contado en el pasado.

–¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

La mujer apretó su puño izquierdo, con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

–¡Telenma! –Soltó. Los ojos se le humedecieron y lloró amargamente, Thor no la cortó en su dolor. Aguardó hasta que ella se limpió las lágrimas y pudo hablar de nuevo –nos encontró y nos abordó. ¡Le transmitimos que no teníamos armas ni buscábamos conflictos! Pero aun así nos atacó, derribó al primer drakar mientras intentábamos evadirla. Mi hermano era el capitán de la flota, él dijo: Thor y Loki son benefactores de los elfos oscuros, si llegamos a Asgard estaremos a salvo. –Y dicho eso lo miró aprensivamente. –Casi nos volatizó en medio del espacio pero mi hermano logró entrar en su reino, y… no pudo controlar la nave, así que no le quedó más que intentar estrellarla de forma en que nos salvara. –Ella se calló, apretó los ojos y su cuerpo tembló por los violentos recuerdos de lo que acababa de vivir.

La elfa se cubrió los ojos con su mano.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó Thor. Ella le dijo que era Vanima. –Tu hermano no estaba equivocado, están a salvo en Asgard.

Pero Vanima no parecía aliviada por ese hecho. Thor se puso en pie sin poder prometerle que las cosas se solucionarían o que ya estaba todo bien, no era dado a infundir ánimos donde sabía que no los había. Dejó pasar a los maestres que se llevaron a Vanima al interior de la ciudad y él se quedó mirando a su alrededor. Artistas itinerantes y comerciantes, pensó que la caza de los elfos oscuros estaba yendo demasiado lejos; y justo pensaba decirle eso a Eyvindur.

.

–Dispondré que te entreguen a los muertos para que los honren según las costumbres que ustedes tengan. Hay cincuenta sobrevivientes, treinta y cuatro en las casas de curación –le dijo Loki a Svadilfari.

–Lo haremos a la manera aesir, pues usualmente los dejamos flotar en el espacio. Cremarlos será lo mejor. –El capitán se veía preocupado por estos recientes acontecimientos. –Telenma es cada vez más osada –parecía que meditaba en voz alta. –Si hubiera una forma de detenerla, su flota es cada vez más grande, tiene cincuenta drakares, son como cinco mil soldados a su disposición, es imposible huir así.

–Mi señor, el rey –anunció Ari de prisa, pero cuando lo dijo era porque ya tenía a Thor parado detrás de él.

El elfo oscuro se puso de pie, la llegada de Thor indicaba que su audiencia había terminado. Le hizo una reverencia al dios del trueno y le agradeció su compasión para con su raza antes de marcharse. Loki notó que Thor no le dirigió ni una sola mirada envenenada a Svadilfari, en verdad parecía tenerlo superado.

–Ari, déjanos –dijo Loki y el secretario así lo hizo. –¿Qué necesitas de mí, mi rey? –Inquirió Loki dejándose caer en su sillón. Los dos olían a humo.

–Loki, ¿cuántos elfos oscuros hay en Asgard? –Ambos se miraron como calibrando sus palabras. –Le prohibí a Svadilfari introducirlos de contrabando como venía haciendo pero intuyo que no ha cumplido esas órdenes, entre otras que le he dado. –Cómo prohibirle poner pie en su palacio.

–La última vez que los hice censar eran mil cuatrocientos, pero él no los convoca, llegan por su propio pie, la noticia de tu tolerancia hacia ellos ha corrido de nave en nave y créeme que tienen modo de comunicarse unos con otros bastante eficientes.

–¿Mi tolerancia? Eres tú quien siempre los ha favorecido. –Loki lo miró rapaz, si iba a decir que había favorecido a uno solo de ellos, mejor se lo calló.

–De ese número, varios han nacido en Asgard. Las condiciones parecen idóneas en este momento para que empiecen una familia. Le he dejado en claro a Svadilfari y a Tulk, que eso no los convierte en ciudadanos así sean alumbrados en el mismísimo Valaskialf. Sin embargo, aprovechando tu interés en ellos, quiero contarte que hay un problema. –Loki hizo una pausa; –Aryante está embarazada –el nombre no le dijo nada a Thor hasta que lo asoció con cierto mote que esa elfa cargaba.

–¿Aryante rompe–cráneos? –Sif le habló de ella.

–La misma, el padre de su hijo es Sindri. –Un nuevo aesir, el capitán de los hired. –Así que dime, el hijo que tendrá, ¿será elfo oscuro o as?

–Mierda –su ley de ciudadanía de los alfh no consideraba ese tipo de situaciones. Entre el drakar estrellado, saber que los elfos seguían tomando Asgard como destino seguro y que una de ellos esperase un hijo de dudosa ciudadanía; Thor vio venir un dolor de cabeza.

Loki asintió como si hubiera cumplido su labor.

–Eyvindur me ha anunciado que vendrá a Asgard aduciendo importantísimos e impostergables asuntos políticos. Intuyo que querrá hablar de los elfos oscuros. Cuando estuve en su reino me contó de cierto trato que hizo contigo a cambio de las enseñanzas de Lord Aldor.

–Ah, ese trato.

–Entregarle a Svadilfari y a su madre, reunir a los elfos aquí en Asgard para que sea fácil cazarlos. ¿En verdad cumplirás tales promesas?

–Yo sí, pero tú no lo harás. –Loki sonrió cínicamente y cuando lo hizo se le formaron unas seductoras arrugas junto al rabillo de los ojos. –Tú decepcionarás a Eyvindur, seguramente se le pasará pronto, además de que no puede permitirse enemistarse contigo por unos cuantos proscritos. Ni que estuviésemos ocultando a Hrimthurs.

–No tienes empacho en pedirme que proteja a tu amigo. –Loki se encogió de hombros y habló con sarcasmo.

–Oh Eyvindur, tú sabes que yo deseo honrar mi palabra pero no puedo autorizar que Telenma descienda en Asgard. Cómo seguramente haz oído Thor y yo tuvimos un grave desencuentro hace poco y me temo que no presta la misma atención a mis peticiones que antes. Se conduce con base en lo que le dicta el honor. Me horroriza faltar a mi promesa si hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer para resarcirte sólo pídelo y si está en mis manos, sólo en las mías, te lo daré.

–Espero que te pida dejarte patear el trasero por Hagen –el cinismo de Loki no lo provocaba, hasta lo encontraba entretenido.

–Ojalá, con lo débil que Hagen es ante un rostro hermoso; no sería mucho castigo. –Thor bufó y procuró concentrarse en lo que hablaban.

–Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con los elfos oscuros? Si los expulso de Asgard morirán pues es seguro que Telenma los aguarda cerca de nuestro reino; y hoy empeñé mi palabra de que no serían lastimados.

–Destiérralos a un sitio seguro, mándalos a Jötunheim o a Nornheim.

–¿Te parecen sitios seguros? –Ni siquiera hubo que meditarlo.

–No –dijeron al unísono.

–Ya se te ocurrirá algo –dijo Loki indicándole la puerta a Thor.

–¿No vas a aconsejarme? Tú iniciaste este problema. –Loki lo miró con frialdad.

–Pásalos a cuchillo a todos. –El dios del trueno se horrorizó. –¿Ves? No te parecen bien ninguno de mis consejos, de cualquier modo te recuerdo que pronto me iré a Svartálfheim, a diferencia mía, pienso que Eyvindur no tergiversará su promesa de aceptarme como istyar.

–¿Me estás diciendo que esto ya no es de tu incumbencia? –Thor bufó y se puso de pie. Ya se iba cuando Loki volvió a hablarle.

–Antes te di otro consejo, acerca de tu hijo, no sé si atendiste a lo que te dije.

–Lo hice, sí –una chispa de complicidad surgió entre ellos. –Comprobé que Leidolf sí lo golpea –le contó Thor. La boca de Loki se tensó. –Le partí la cara –añadió el dios del trueno.

–Me hubiera gustado verte hacer eso –se le salió a Loki; las únicas palabras sinceras que había dicho durante esa reunión.

–Cuando quieras –repuso Thor pero el momento había pasado. Loki agarró nuevos documentos y Thor lo dejó estar. Tenía muchos problemas que cavilar.

.

Héroïque fue anunciada por Ari, el cual tomó asiento cerca de su rey para fungir como escriba. La pequeña norn, que ya no era tan pequeña se acomodó el cabello castaño que le caía suavemente en ondas.

–Tú dirás –al inicio empezaba sus conversaciones con el consorte real desplegando un montón de fórmulas de cortesía, pero como a veces se veían en la necesidad de hablar uno con el otro varias veces al día, escogieron saltarse el ceremonial para finiquitar asuntos rápidamente. –¿Tendremos nuevos invitados?

–Sí –dijo Loki. –Héroïque, cuando te concedí el organizar la vida cortesana, te dejé en claro que era algo meramente transitorio, esperaríamos a que Vilda –alguien aesir y de mayor rango– se familiarizara con ese cargo para poder depositarlo en sus manos. Pues bien, el momento de que dimitas ha llegado.

–¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te he enfadado con mi modo de proceder? Pensé que encontrabas satisfactoria la labor que he realizado –ella se puso a enumerar –la bienvenida de los nuevos embajadores, la visita de la reina Skadi, el banquete en honor de los concejales y la recepción de las nuevas damas de la corte. He hecho lo mejor posible, quizás me falta experiencia pero he procurado satisfacer tus expectativas y que yo sepa nadie se ha quejado. ¿Es por Vilda? ¿Ella te ha dicho que desea derrocarme? –Héroïque se enfadó como si la prima de Thor la hubiera traicionado en plena guerra.

Loki le hizo un ademán a Ari de que les sirviera vino. La menor se tranquilizó al tomar la copa.

–Vilda no pidió nada, pero tenemos un evento de gran magnitud en puerta. Eyvindur y parte de su corte, vendrán a Asgard y su estadía deberá desbordar opulencia. –Loki se dio cuenta de que Héroïque estaba dando palmaditas emocionadas.

–No pensarás poner a Vilda a cargo, la pobre no está mínimamente interesada en lo que yo hago. Te lo imploro, déjame ser tu mano derecha en todo. Ya puedo imaginarlo, la belleza de Eyvindur, el halo eterno de los elfos, la apostura de Hagen.

–¿Apostura?

–Será memorable. Confía en mí, no los decepcionaré ni a Thor ni a ti. –La norn tenía razón en que Vilda parecía poco interesada, en todo caso preferiría apoyarse en su madre Frigga, que en una jovencita descocada. Pero ella ya estaba tomando pergamino y preguntándole cuando llegarían, ya le estaba diciendo que agendaría de inmediato con la tesorera Sula para saber de qué presupuesto disponían. Empezaba a imaginarse el banquete de inauguración. –Tus hijos deberán estar al menos un momento, deben presentar sus saludos. Hërin se vería fantástico engalanado en armadura ceremonial hecha a su medida, como heredero al trono que es será un gran detalle y parte de esta corte magnifica que deseas mostrar. –Se le había pasado por completo pensar en su hijo.

Loki lo pensaba aún muy pequeño, mejor mandarlo a hacer la siesta y a jugar, no ha recibir a reyes. Pero Hërin tenía cada vez más conciencia de quienes eran sus padres.

–Veo que tienes claros mis deseos, sea pues, me ayudarás pero si algo falla…

–No será así –dijo ella con confianza.

.

Svadilfari presenció la cremación de los muertos de la flota de Válk, el hermano de Vanima. Les habían permitido celebrarlas en la misma casa de silencio donde los aesir solían llevar a sus difuntos que no habían visto el final de sus vidas en batalla y que por lo tanto no se habían ganado despedirse navegando sobre el mar. Aryante no estaba pues tenía las incomodidades propias de su estado, Bjarni tampoco los acompañaba impedida por su salud delicada. En cambio Vanima estaba de pie a su lado. Había salido de las casas de curación recientemente con un brazo roto y algo desnutrida, otros sobrevivientes no tenían tanta suerte, seguían recluidos en manos de los aesir, pero Svadilfari confiaba en Karnilla, en que ella velaría que estuvieran bien cuidados.

Volvieron a la zona de la ciudad donde vivían. Svadilfari nunca dejó la posada donde había echado raíces desde que llegase a Asgard, aunque el resto de los inquilinos, todos elfos oscuros, iban y venían.

–Lamento tu dolor –le dijo Svadilfari a Vanima cuando llegaron a su hogar. Ella se quedaría en el mismo sitio.

Se conocían de antes. Ella comerciaba piezas de arte, había sido muy buena en ello. Su hermano presentaba actos de magia y acrobacia para entretener a nobles y plebeyos. Ella le ayudaba en ocasiones. Ambos habían sido grandes admiradores del trabajo de Hrimthurs y lo honraban con regalos y devoción cada vez que sus drakares se cruzaban.

Svadilfari le indicó su habitación, tenía algo del brebaje que Karnilla le daba a su madre para reanimarla; decidió compartirle a Vanima. Le sirvió un vaso y se lo tendió. Ella se sentó sobre su cama pues había muy pocos muebles en ese cuarto. Bebió la poción sin preguntar siquiera lo que era.

–Se han ido y yo sigo aquí –dijo, –no le encuentro sentido. –Svadilfari había sentido algo similar cuando la flota de cinco mil elfos de su padre fue destruida.

–Deberás encontrarlo por ti misma –Vanima parecía frágil, estaba en los huesos y su mirada apagada anunciaba que quizás sucumbiría a un corazón roto o al suicidio.

Nulka entró de golpe. Igual conocía a la joven elfa. La abrazó y le dio sus condolencias, luego se disculpó porque al que en realidad buscaba era a Svadilfari.

–Hay anuncios pegados en algunas tabernas y en la plaza principal. –Le dijo mostrándole un cartel que había arrancado.

–Te he dicho que no te aventures en la ciudad, si te descubren nos pones en peligro a todos.

–Lo lamento mi señor, pero es difícil resistirse a explorar cuando el enemigo tiene la guardia baja. –Le daba trato de su superior a Svadilfari desde que supo que era descendiente de Malekith.

El capitán alisó el pergamino. Se anunciaba un desfile inaugural para dar la bienvenida al rey de los elfos y parte de su corte en la ciudad dorada. Se invitaba a los ciudadanos a acudir. Svadilfari no entendió porque Nulka estaba tan entusiasmado con esa noticia. Vanima le quitó el anuncio de las manos.

–Vendrá aquí –dijo ella. –El rey elfo vendrá.

–Se pondrá a nuestro alcance –dijo Nulka contento. Parecía estar fraguando algo.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	27. Capítulo XXVI

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XXVI

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros al imperio DISNEY.

Lo primero que notamos de este capítulo es, ¡que se la pasan comiendo! Me sentí gorda poniendo los menús, y eso que al final una parte se pospuso hasta el siguiente capítulo u.u, ya me dirán ustedes si me excedí en la descripción de la comida.

A Cuencas le preocupa que el ritmo de la historia sea lento, yo le he dicho que es lo que hay, y que ya en nosotras no es sorpresa, pero en fin, una disculpa para quiénes opinen igual que ella. Tómense un té o una limonada y relájense. Agradecemos a Gizza por su review, y por supuesto que el fic no ha muerto. Avanza lento pero hacia el final. Gracias por sus comentarios, fueron muy lindos n.n y nos animan como siempre. Gracias por dedicarnos parte de su tiempo y leer este fic.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, angst, elfos, lemon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XXVI:

Thyra veía el fuego crepitando suavemente en la chimenea, una de las tantas que tenía la fortaleza de Modruladur. Su única compañía era el gran arquitecto, que trabajaba afanosamente en uno de esos laitales que la reina entendía pero que jamás podría ejecutar a falta de seidh, según sabía, los usarían los elfos oscuros para mover los pilares sin necesidad de maquinaria; Dema ayudaba al arquitecto como cualquier asistente. Mientras, Thyra cavilaba la noticia que su embajadora en Asgard le había hecho llegar: Eyvindur arribaría en unos días al reino dorado.

Hyndla le escribió que los aesir estaban preparando una fastuosa bienvenida para el hijo de Larus y también que un drakar de elfos oscuros cayó en la ciudad eterna. Noticia que le había dado a Hrimthurs sólo por el placer de mortificarlo pero el semblante del elfo rara vez cambiaba. Para su desgracia, lo que Hyndla no podía decirle era la agenda a tratar, tal vez hablarían de los elfos oscuros o de ella. Por desgracia para cuando supiera las decisiones pactadas entre Thor y Eyvindur, estás serían acuerdos ratificados. O peor aún, los dejarían en secreto.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención del elfo oscuro.

-Con la ausencia de Eyvindur, podemos apresurar la finalización del pilar, atacar el observatorio y hacernos con él –dijo ella. Aún más, el dragón negro había vuelto a ser el perro guardián de Eyvindur, así que no estaría en las fronteras.

-Aun cuando termináramos el último pilar a tiempo, hay que transportarlos con cuidado y son difíciles de maniobrar, y además sin ser vistos. Para cuando lleguemos al observatorio, seguramente Eyvindur ya habrá vuelto y notado nuestras intenciones –opinó Hrimthurs sin despegar los ojos de su trabajo.

Un paje enano entró a la sala, hizo una reverencia y le dijo a Thyra que Bölthorn había vuelto y deseaba verlos en el campamento. A la reina no le hizo gracia la petición, pues no solía atender sino sus propios deseos, pero se alegró de que su aliado hubiera regresado. El cambia formas se había ausentado repentinamente sin decirles a dónde iba, dejándoles a las dísir. Tanto Hrimthurs como ella dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, el arquitecto le hizo una señal a Dema de que lo siguiera.

Bölthorn estaba hablando con un hombre y una mujer. Thyra los reconoció, la mujer que era fea a más no poder, era Holme, capitán de los mercenarios de la compañía rosa; el hombre era Segsmündr, de la compañía de la tormenta. Así que por fin habían arribado. Telenma rondaba el espacio aesir, así que había apartado sus ojos de Svartálfheim, y esa brecha resultó benéfica para los mercenarios. Thyra les dio la bienvenida y Hrimthurs otro tanto, los convidó a comer en la carpa del elfo oscuro para que trataran negocios, pues estaba segura de que ellos querrían tratar sus honorarios y dadivas, y Thyra estaba decidida a dejarle pagar a su aliado de orejas puntiagudas, pues ella ya lo había hecho la vez en que los contrató para ayudar a Ausmünd. Los mercenarios se alejaron escoltados por Dema, por cierto, poniéndose lo más lejos que pudieron de las dísir.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Le preguntó Thyra a Bölthorn en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

-En Hel –fue la respuesta de Bölthorn en tono campechano, como si se hubiera ido de viaje de placer. Hrimthurs y la reina se mostraron sorprendidos. –Quería conseguir una nueva caja de Droma junto con un nuevo demonio, pues es Hela quién me los otorga –eso jamás se los había comentado antes, –sin embargo la diosa se negó furiosa, me echó y me dijo que no volviera. No hubo manera de convencerla, ni con un trato, ni con un buen trueque. Y eso me ha dejado con la caja de Droma que Thor tiene, y sin dísir, pues las ha reclamado de vuelta.

Brun ya iba hacia ellos.

-¿Para qué me has hecho llamar? –Preguntó la mujer, en un tono más brusco de los que usaba Thyra.

El cambia formas le explicó rápidamente lo que ya había dicho.

-Y su señora ordena que vuelvan de inmediato a Hel –finalizó. Brun hizo una mueca de fastidio. –Pero yo les quiero hacer una proposición –añadió rápidamente Bölthorn –abandonen sus alianzas y promesas a Hela. Sean parte del ejército de mi señor Surtur y tendrán cuántas almas quieran, y no me refiero a voluntades débiles, sino a formidables guerreros. Elfos de luz, tal vez hasta ases, la diosa de la guerra… ¿qué me dices?

-Que tengo que pensarlo –fue la respuesta de Brun antes de dejarlo e ir a hablar con sus dísir.

-¿Cómo va el último de nuestros pilares?

-Falta añadirle dos metros para que tenga la altura de los demás, y aplicarle los laitales –explicó Hrimthurs –estará en dos semanas –fue aún más exacto, como buen arquitecto. -¿Tú qué harás? –Le preguntó. Pues para los tres era obvio que no atacarían sino hasta que tuvieran todos los pilares listos.

-Iré a Asgard a averiguar que ha pasado con la caja de Droma. Estoy seguro de que el rey la tiene, y de que no se ha abierto pues si fuera así, yo lo sabría, pero creo que Thor la ha olvidado.

-¿Y qué? ¿Planeas ir a hablar con él? –Se burló Thyra.

-Algo así –fue la salida de éste –no puedo entrar a Valaskialf, porque tiene campos protectores pero me he enterado que la boda de la diosa de la guerra será en Gladsheim. Ahí puedo encontrarlo e influenciarlo para que piense en la persona que le dio la caja, recordándosela, despertaré su curiosidad, y entonces… -Ya no tuvo que decir más para que entendieran.

Brun terminó de parlamentar con sus soldados y volvió hacia ellos. Las dísir que estaban con ella la siguieron. Parecía tener su respuesta.

-Las leales dísir de Surtur, ¡saludan! –Y golpeó su lanza contra el escudo. Sus huestes escucharon el llamado de su general y no tardaron en imitar aquel abrumador sonido mientras gritaban nuevas lealtades a su nuevo amo. Aquel sonido hizo a Thyra estremecerse.

.

.

El líder del gremio de mineros estaba hablando de su nueva cuadra de caballos, tenía el loco sueño de que Thor le prestase a su semental, Tanngrisner, para cruzarlo con una yegua de la que debía estar enamorado pues la puso más alto que a ninguna doncella.

Habían agendado aquella cena con antelación, el gremio quería abrir una nueva veta lejos de Nidavelir, en Gundersheim, pero Ragnheidur se había negado. Llevaban años insistiendo y sus súplicas por fin habían alcanzado los oídos del rey. Por supuesto tenían una audiencia concertada pero solicitaron aquella cena para presentar obsequios a los reyes y hablar largamente con ellos de otros temas. Loki sabía que los gremios podían ser un problema, fueron ellos los que incitaron la guerra civil con la que Odín se las había visto diez años atrás, más valía conocerlos y husmearlos.

Hagbard estaba presente pero no el dios del trueno. Estaba demorado y Loki ordenó que se sirviera la cena sin él. El líder del gremio procuró no mostrarse ofendido pero no le puso mucho empeño. El hechicero sabía que el rey había acudido a Gladsheim esa mañana, pero era inusual en él no regresar pronto. Loki se preguntó si habría algún problema con el hijo de Thor.

Loki le pidió a Mirelle que le informase cuando el rey volviera, pero aquella cena terminó sin que tal noticia le fuera dada. Su invitado salió algo bebido, admitió en medio de un hidromiel delicioso que habían intentado comprar a Ragnheidur para que concediera el permiso que querían pero el viejo concejal se había mostrado ofendido y se puso aún más intransigente, era útil saber todo eso.

El hechicero se dirigió a los aposentos reales. Valdis lo abordó en el acto. Loki le inquirió por Thor. El visir le dijo que el rey aun no llegaba pero que había enviado un mensaje para él.

"Un contratiempo, ya sabes con quién, me ha demorado". Leyó Loki.

Ese Leidolf. Loki pensó en que debería enviar a Gellir a que le pegase una visita; una que terminase con el cadáver de ese detestable individuo flotando por el río Godul. Pero luego Loki se recordó a sí mismo que los asuntos de Thor no debían preocuparle y que no debía volver a entrometerse en lo que atañía a ese hijo ilegítimo.

No podía dormir, ni después de releerse un par de discursos de Odín y cinco capítulos de sus "Crónicas de Bjaldifr". Se asomó a su amplio balcón. Contempló la ciudad de Asgard que estaba alumbrada a esas horas tardías por cientos de antorchas que fulguraban como pequeñas luciérnagas. La ciudad dorada sin duda era hermosa. A lo lejos se veía el muro de Bor y las luces del puente que conducía al observatorio del Bifrost. El viento cambió de intensidad y las nubes se agolparon ocultando las estrellas. Loki vislumbró la figura de Thor volando sujeto del Mjölnir, descendió vertiginosamente en el balcón de sus habitaciones aterrizando con ligereza a pesar del ímpetu de su vuelo. Loki se ocultó para que no lo viese pero Thor no volteó en su dirección aunque tampoco entró en sus habitaciones. En cambio se quedó donde había descendido, mirando la ciudad a sus pies.

Loki volvió a la cama y en cuanto cayó sobre ella, se quedó dormido.

.

Laufey le había dado tal azotaina que le había arrancado la piel a jirones. Loki era sólo un niño y había intentado escapar de Utgard para reunirse con Skadi pocos días después de que Laufey la exiliase. Su padre lo arrastra por los fríos corredores de Feigefossen. Loki está a punto de desmayarse de dolor, resistiéndose a no gritar y no llorar pues entonces su padre le dará otra paliza para enseñarle a ser fuerte. Su progenitor lo arroja en su habitación y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Loki es sólo un niño. Se queda tirado en el suelo sin fuerzas ni para llegar a su cama. Solloza porque nadie lo mira, en esta etapa de su vida el miedo le puede más que el odio. No piensa en el desquite, tan sólo ruega que la puerta no se abra de nuevo, que nadie venga a por él. Tiene mil preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Él no pidió nacer así, quiere saber dónde está su madre, quiere entender el odio de Laufey.

Escucha pasos y ve la sombra de unos pies bajo la puerta.

-Ya no –suplica sintiendo un hueco en el estómago, la forma física del terror. –Ya no –repite más alto. Sabe que está por perder el control de sí mismo. Que cuando Laufey entre le va a suplicar y que va a gritar. Sabe que esos ataques de pánico sólo le ganan más violencia, que enfurecen a su padre más que nada, pero a veces no puede evitarlos. A veces no puede fingir que está muerto y quedarse tirado resistiendo lo que sea, sin hacer ningún sonido. La puerta se abre y él se yergue sin poder controlar el violento temblor de su cuerpo, los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente pero que apenas pueden mirar, las palpitaciones y el sudor frío, ni su voz que se quiebra en violentos espasmos. -¡Padre no! Por favor, no más.

La figura se abalanza sobre él y levanta las manos en su dirección. Pero no lo golpea, en cambio lo abraza.

-Loki –dice la voz de Thor. –Loki.

Sigue siendo un niño y sigue llorando, pero las lágrimas ahora son de alivio. El dios del trueno lo levanta con cuidado, acunando su cuerpo martirizado entre sus brazos. Loki lo abraza, sintiéndose a salvo.

-¿Me llevarás contigo? -Le pregunta temeroso de recibir un no por respuesta.

-Por supuesto, tú debes estar a mi lado –le dice Thor.

Feigefossen está en ruinas. Hay guerreros caídos por doquier y muros enteros echados abajo, rescoldos de incendios y silencio. Loki sabe que es Thor quien ha hecho todo eso y también sabe que lo hizo por él. Pasan por la sala del trono. Laufey yace a los pies del escabel, Loki no puede ver su cuerpo entero, oculto entre escombros, ve una de sus manos sin vida.

-Llévame lejos –le dice a Thor pero ya no es un niño. Es él, ahora mismo, tomado de la mano del dios del trueno.

.

Loki abrió los ojos y por un momento le pareció que seguía en Feigefossen, se enderezó algo confundido y le pareció que Laufey estaba ahí en la habitación, con él. Saltó de la cama y echó a correr. Cuando logró dominarse un poco ya tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de Thor. Había llegado a través de sus viejos aposentos en común que seguían tan abandonados como si ellos dos nunca los hubiesen ocupado. Los rescoldos de sus recuerdos por fin se apagaron. Supo dónde estaba, supo que Laufey en verdad estaba muerto. Pero aun así, abrió la puerta.

Las luces de las antorchas estaban encendidas. La cama estaba vacía. Encontró a Thor en el balcón. La luz del sol empezaba a clarear. Loki no se podía creer que Thor se hubiera pasado la noche en vela en su balcón. Aún temblaba por el sueño que había tenido pero se le acercó despacio. No lo sorprendió con su presencia. El rubio igual había tenido una mala noche. Se veía muy cansado pero no somnoliento, el ceño fruncido de preocupación, los hombros tensos, su energía habitual se había apagado. Loki sintió que las manos le hormigueaban ansioso como estaba por tocar a Thor.

-Salud a mi rey –le dijo la fórmula oficial, la voz le tembló un poco. Era sólo un sueño, todo lo que había visto era sólo un sueño y debía quedarse en el mundo onírico. Si iba a dejar que sus fantasmas lo condujeran en la vida real, estaría perdido.

-¿Estás bien? –Inquirió Thor mirándolo bien. Loki se pasó el brazo por la frente enjugándose el leve sudor que lo cubría. –Es muy tarde o muy temprano, depende de cómo se vea. ¿No puedes dormir?

-Soy un ser madrugador –dijo Loki sin convicción. –Quería contarte sobre la cena de anoche. –Una excusa algo pobre para justificar su presencia en la habitación del rubio, pero Thor asintió aceptándola. -No llegaste para deleitar a nuestro invitado. Era encantador, aunque parecía más interesado en conocer a Tanngrisner que a ti. –Thor casi sonrió. –El imbécil intentó comprar a Ragnheidur y los dos sabemos lo mucho que a nuestro concejal predilecto le gustan ese tipo de lisonjas. Ahora nunca accederá a dejar entrar al gremio en su provincia.

-Entiendo. –Fue todo lo que el rubio dijo, lucía medio muerto en vida y Loki se mosqueó.

-Pareces perro apaleado. Estuviste en Gladsheim todo el día, ¿Leidolf te hizo otra jugarreta? ¿Se atrevió a pegar a tu hijo? Quizás deberías ir considerando métodos más persuasivos de que entienda que ese a quien se osa ponerle las manos encima es hijo de su rey; que no puede tocarlo impunemente. –Su alegato fue algo más apasionado de lo esperado. Uno de los chispazos de sinceridad que aquel infante desgraciado parecía sacarle.

Hubo silencio, no uno incomodo, ni uno de esos en los que parecía que tomaban impulso para lanzarse a la carga uno contra el otro. Era un silencio en el que Loki contempló a Thor, el hechicero se cruzó de brazos como si hubiese dejado ver más de lo que deseaba. Se acomodó en actitud dispuesta; y el rubio no pudo resistirse a sacar eso que lo estaba matando.

–Leidolf halló la forma de vengarse de mí. Le dije que tenía prohibido golpear a Magni, que Heimdall lo vigilaría, pero halló una forma creativa de demostrarme su pretensión de tener el control; y lo hizo bien debo admitir. –A Loki le irritó oír eso, Thor era su campeón y parte de serlo era que nadie debería poder darle la vuelta en la contienda. -Hallé a mi hijo más silencioso que lo usual. Le envíe hace tiempo unos berserkir de juguete, los tenía alrededor suyo alineados con simetría, me los agradeció y me preguntó "¿por qué me envía obsequios majestad? ¿Es por qué usted es mi padre?". No podía creerme que lo supiera. Me explicó que su tío se lo dijo. A saber que otras emponzoñadas palabras le ha dado. –Thor miró a Loki desesperado. –Se llamó a sí mismo "bastardo".

El rubio agachó la cabeza vencido. Loki sabía que Thor odiaba que llamasen así a su hijo. Lo equiparaba a cargar al infante con la culpa de su origen.

-¿Qué hiciste al respecto? –Inquirió sobrecogido por la pena de Thor. Loki extendió una mano para acariciarlo, como haría antes, cuando eran dos felices e idiotas consortes que recién subían al trono. Se enroscaría en el cuerpo de Thor, lo besaría y lo haría hablar sacándole el veneno que lo corroía por dentro, lo tumbaría en la cama y se subiría sobre él para galopar carne con carne, lo llevaría al éxtasis, y por la mañana, satisfechos y con Thor bien consolado, se pondrían de acuerdo acerca de cómo acabar con Leidolf. Loki vio pasar todo ese escenario delante de sus ojos y su gesto se congeló, su mano nunca alcanzó a Thor.

El ojiazul levantó la mirada y encontró la mano de Loki frente a él, lo interpretó como que el dios del engaño se la tendía así que la tomó y le acarició el dorso con el pulgar. El hechicero sintió que se erizaba ante ese simple toque. No la retiró y en cambio le apretó un poco.

-Hice lo único que podía, lo que le debía desde que lo conocí, le dije la verdad. Le conté que en efecto es mi hijo, que lamentaba no haber podido estar con él desde antes. Creo que no comprende bien la situación que lo rodea. No pareció enojado, ni emocionado.

-Una noticia así debe ser dura de asimilar aun para un adulto, y él es tan pequeño. ¿Qué hiciste con Leidolf?

-No estaba en la casa cuando hablé con Magni, andaba de cacería pero mandé a por él. Llegó presuroso para recordarme que él es toda la familia que mi hijo conoce. Yo estaba furioso, tenía el Mjölnir al alcance.

-¿Lo mataste? –Lo interrumpió Loki con cierta emoción. Los asuntos de venganza y desquite entre más sangrientos, mejor.

-No, pero ahora debe estar en alguna casa de curación con varios huesos rotos. No puedo derramar su sangre.

-Ah el honor, ¿qué no harías en su nombre? –Se mofó Loki. Thor soltó su mano. En verdad Leidolf había encontrado la forma de lastimarlo, se ganó definitivamente con ello el odio de Loki, pues para el hechicero, herir a Thor era prerrogativa suya.

-Trata de comprenderme un poco y no me hieras inútilmente –dijo Thor como respondiendo a ese pensamiento.

-Eso último jamás lo hago –dijo Loki con malicia. Se acercó, jugando con fuego. –Escúchame –murmuró, -puedes destruir a un hombre de muchas maneras –le dijo con su proverbial lengua de plata. -Cierra la casa como si una plaga le hubiera caído encima. Quítale no sólo lo que administraba sino todo, decomísale sus posesiones más preciadas, empobrécelo y degrádalo. Vuélvelo insignificante. Cuando esté acorralado buscará tu piedad y entonces podrás mostrarte magnifico y encomendarle una misión remunerada en Alfheim o en Nornheim, lejos del niño.

Dónde Loki podría matarlo sin que pesara en la conciencia de Thor.

Estaba tan cerca que percibía el olor del cuerpo de Thor y el calor que desprendía, tan agradables y familiares; podía ver a detalle sus ojos. El dios del trueno era magnifico y le gustaba en muchas facetas suyas, esta de mostrarse vulnerable y abatido no fue la excepción. Loki le acarició el cabello sin meditarlo. El rubio lo miró intrigado por su comportamiento.

-Tu cabello está enredado –le dijo Loki pasándole los dedos pero luego lo soltó y procuró guardar la compostura. Había algo acerca de Thor machacando a Leidolf y defendiendo a Magni que lo fascinaba. -¿Tu hijo se dio cuenta de lo que hiciste a su tío? –Inquirió retomando la narración.

-No. Le había pedido a Idûnne que lo llevase consigo fuera, cuando volvieron ya habían retirado a Leidolf de la casa. Loki –Thor se miró las manos -le pedí a Idûnne que empacase todas las pertenencias de Magni. –Loki suspiró imaginándose para donde iba aquello. –Lo traje conmigo. No a palacio –explicó rápidamente Thor –lo dejé bajo el cuidado de Volstagg. –El único de sus amigos que no vivía en Valaskialf; la mirada de Thor se posó en la ciudad, así que eso era lo que vigilaba esa noche, a su hijo. –No podía dejarlo más tiempo a merced de Leidolf, ni permitirle que continuase torturándolo y envenenándolo en contra mía, no deseo que me odie cuando crezca. ¿Lo entiendes?

Así que esa noche en realidad Thor había sacado a un niño de su infierno personal.

-Un deseo muy noble –dijo Loki. –Thor, yo…

-Sé que estás en desacuerdo, quizás no debí traerlo tan cerca de Hërin. También sé que son demasiados cambios con los que mi hijo debe lidiar, la muerte de su madre, Idûnne, Leidolf y ahora esta mudanza, quizás sólo lograré causarle daño pero…

-Esto era lo que deseabas, tenerlo cerca de ti –lo interrumpió Loki. Hubo más silencio, Loki se dirigió al interior de la habitación.

-No te vayas –escuchó a Thor, pero en realidad el dios del trueno no había pronunciado ninguna palabra. Se detuvo.

Había corrido a la habitación de Thor buscando consuelo, para descubrir que era Thor quien necesitaba tal cosa esa noche. Quizás podrían confortarse uno al otro, hacerse fuertes estando juntos.

-Thor –lo escuchó acercarse a sus espaldas –cuando yo era niño, Skadi decidió robarme de palacio. La noche en que dejamos Feigefossen, yo estaba aterrado ante la posibilidad de jamás volver, pero a la vez sentía emoción de finalmente dejar de ese sitio. Ella empacó escasamente para no despertar los recelos de Farbauti. Me tomó de la mano y, al menos por un tiempo, me ayudó a ser libre. Hiciste bien. Él estará confundido al principio pero pronto se dará cuenta de que todo ha terminado, al menos ese capítulo doloroso y humillante de su vida, ha quedado atrás. –Se giró hacia Thor. A veces se le olvidaba que lo odiaba, y su determinación de no dejarle saber que en realidad lo seguía amando pasaba a segundo plano.

De pronto Thor lo tomó del cuello, ese gesto tan suyo.

"Vas a besarme" pensó Loki y decidió que ese era el momento de huir; pero conforme el rubio se le acercaba no pudo moverse.

Thor lo besó. Loki se quedó impertérrito, sin corresponderle, sus manos aferraron la ropa de Thor con fuerza, asiéndolo para no perderse. El dios del trueno lo soltó, la caricia fue breve. No se disculpó pero le miraba las manos.

-¿Piensas que voy a apuñalarte?

-Sí –dijo Thor con franqueza.

Loki le tomó las manos para que Thor supiera que estaba seguro; dio un paso al frente y se sumergió en Thor. En su olor, el calor de su cercanía, el sabor de sus labios y el modo en que lo besaba. Lo aspiró, lo probó, lo mordió y cuando lo soltó sintió que aquel beso no era suficiente pero que sería todo lo que habría.

Igual dejó ir las manos de Thor y se apresuró a la puerta.

-No tienes que huir –apuntó el dios del trueno. –No voy a perseguirte, tampoco voy a obligarte. –Igualmente se fue.

.

Hacia unos días Loki le había mandado hacer una maqueta a Héroïque para que tuviera muy clara la disposición de los invitados, las mesas y demás. La joven la había tomado con cuidado de manos de Svadilfari y se había entusiasmado como si tuviese una casa de muñecas.

La norn estaba organizando los detalles del banquete de bienvenida. Habría comida y bebida en abundancia. Habría músicos elfos, acróbatas norn, bailarinas alfh y ella, Héroïque iba a cantar. Todo eso le parecía bien a Loki. Esa mañana Ari le ayudó a Héroïque a poner la maqueta sobre el escritorio de su señor. La menor le iba añadiendo más y más figuras, detalles como flores y adornos, e igual había conseguido pequeñas figuras de los involucrados. Loki se las quedó mirando, a veces dudaba de la sensatez de Héroïque. Ya le había dicho que haría rodar su cabeza si algo salía mal.

-Envíe mensaje a Svadilfari y las talló para mí. Le quedaron muy bien –le dijo mostrándole a Loki su pequeño yo a escala. –En la mesa de honor se sentarán Thor y tú, con Eyvindur y las reinas madre. En la mesa aledaña estará el resto del séquito de los elfos –esas figuras eran todas iguales porque claro, Svadilfari no podía tallar a gente que no conocía. Héroïque sacó una lista y empezó a recitarla aburriendo a Loki. –Este es Hagen –pronunció el nombre con cariño. -Esta es Finduilas, este es Belegaer y este es Lord Aldor.

-¿Lord Aldor? ¿Es uno de los invitados? –Nadie le había dicho antes, ni Thor, ni el mismo istyar. ¿Qué es lo que hacía falta para sacarlo de Svartálfheim?

-Aquí dice que es un invitado personal de Thor –le cotilleó Héroïque.

-Ari –dijo Loki y su secretario no necesitó que le dictase más instrucciones, salió a averiguar porque razón el dios del trueno había invitado a Lord Aldor.

.

Thor estaba con Sula y Sif, estaban hablando de los gastos del ejército en Nornheim. La situación era tensa pero estable según el informe de Ragnheidur. La idea de Thor, de sustituir paulatinamente a los soldados por civiles que echaran raíces en ese mundo, parecía factible.

-El problema es -dijo Sula –que a diferencia de Jötunheim quienes pagan su vasallaje; y de Alfheim, quiénes van al corriente con sus préstamos; Nornheim no es sustentable. Tiene demasiadas deudas que se van incrementando, en lo económico es una ruina. Mi predecesora lo trataba como a los otros dos reinos pero yo creo que dado que su situación es bastante particular no podemos aplicar los mismos intereses, métodos de pago y esperar los mismos rendimientos. Ya nos respetan, somos el clan más poderoso –dijo la tesorera tratando de asimilar algo de la idiosincrasia norn, -tienen suelos fértiles, bosques y también minas, pero tienen poca población y están todavía muy desorganizados. Podríamos presionarlos más.

-¿Con más soldados? No lo creo –dijo Sif. –En ausencia de Karnilla lo que se requiere es un buen líder. Halvard es bueno pero no es norn, ¿en qué creen? ¿Qué dioses veneran?

Ninguno de los tres lo sabía, a las nornas y a Yggdrasil por supuesto, pero debía haber más. La puerta del despacho se abrió y Hallgeir anunció a Loki. El dios del engaño entró algo intempestivamente.

-Lo averiguaremos por nuestra cuenta –dijo Sif y se puso de pie con lo que Sula la imitó.

Loki y Thor se quedaron a solas. Thor rememoró el beso que habían compartido, las palabras que Loki le había dicho y sus consejos sobre Magni. Le había quitado un gran peso de encima, lo había confortado y aliviado.

-Loki –el dios del trueno salió de detrás de su escritorio para acercársele. –Gracias por lo de anoche. Envíe una compañía a Gladsheim con Hogun para ocuparse de la casa y las posesiones que hay allí.

Iba a tocarlo pero Loki retrocedió.

-Un par de besos no son un perdón -le dejó en claro en tono mesurado. –No vine a continuar nuestro escarceo de anoche. –Thor suspiró, ya se temía que algo así sucediera; que el rencor de Loki volviera a despertarse a la luz del día. -Te encontré débil y me gustó lo que veía, eso fue todo –aquellas hirientes palabras erraron el blanco. –Vine a hablar de política. Acabo de enterarme de tu proyecto para los hechiceros de Asgard, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nombraste hechicera real a Karnilla y ahora haces esto, ¿vas a trabajar con Lord Aldor? Qué yo sepa no sabes nada ni de seidh ni de cómo dirigir una casa de estudio. –La voz de Loki seguía siendo tranquila, sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo. Thor se estaba habituando a esa expresión suya, tan mesurada. Así se mostraba en el concejo, en las audiencias y en general en público.

-Velaryon y Karnilla lo harán en mi nombre.

-¿Por qué yo no? ¿Acaso te piensas que esos dos son mejores que yo?

-No. Es sólo que… es algo que llevaba tiempo en mi mente, desde que enfermé para ser más precisos. No quiero imponerte nada, ni que pase como con los alfh, aquel proyecto era mío y sin embargo el pueblo y los nobles se lo tomaron a que era un capricho de tu política de favoritismo a los extranjeros, que en realidad es mi política. No quiero que digan que eres tú, por tener seidh, el que me impulsa a hacer estas cosas, y que los detractores que surjan carguen en contra tuya. Además me dijiste que volverías a Svartálfheim, si te involucras en esto no creo que lo termines antes de partir y eso sólo sería perjudicial.

-¿Por qué no hiciste esto antes? –Le reprochó Loki. –Ahora me tientas pero no me quedaré.

-No se me ocurrió antes y no estoy tratando de tentarte. Tú sabes qué es lo que deseo. –Perdón y amor, pero entregados libremente.

-Pero convocaste a mi maestro, si no deseas restregarme lo que harás…

-Yo sólo le pedí a Eyvindur que trajera consigo un istyar, tu maestro se ofreció a venir. Pienso que seguramente desea verte y quiso aprovechar la oportunidad. No hay segundas intenciones en cada cosa que sucede. –Loki le sonrió pero era su sonrisa previa a mofarse de él.

-Qué alegría constatar que no has perdido tu proverbial ingenuidad Thor. -Ojalá pudieran hablar sin que Loki se pusiera a la defensiva o se tornase hiriente. -Tienes razón, mejor no me involucro, ya quiero verte exponer este proyecto en el concejo a ver como se lo toman.

Se acordó de Sif diciéndole que dejase de hacer de tapete sobre el cual Loki pasaba. Pero ganarle un tanto con las palabras sonaba al equivalente a asaltar una fortaleza armado con un cuchillo para rebanar pan. Thor lo meditó y finalmente le explicó:

-Ragnheidur, quien posiblemente se opondría, está en Nornheim. Velaryon, Sula y Sif me apoyan. Dregni es mesurado y justo, entenderá razones. En cuanto a Hagbard, bastará con que yo volteé a ver a mi secretario para que él haga todo lo que yo diga.

-Estoy sorprendido –confesó Loki. –Te aplaudiría por tu habilidad. Quizás me he equivocado contigo y deba reexaminar mi percepción de tu ingenuidad. -El hechicero lo miró casi con orgullo.

-No creo que eso mejore mucho tu opinión de mis capacidades para gobernar. No creas que lo planeé todo, lo de mandar lejos a nuestro viejo concejal, o lo de poner a un hijo de Hagbard cerca de mí para amedrentarlo, ni siquiera pensé que Velaryon sería tan receptivo a menesteres de la magia o que Sula estuviera tan influida por Sif. Pero ya que tengo todo a mi favor no puedo permitirme no sacarle provecho y eso es algo que aprendí practicando con fervor cierta religión.

-¿Cuál?

-El culto al dios del engaño. -A Loki se le olvidó fingir, su indignación fue genuina antes de carcajearse por esa salida. Thor sonrió.

-¿Qué otras cosas haz aprendido de esa religión? -Thor se lo pensó un momento. Parecía que Loki se estaba divirtiendo.

-Ahora empiezo mis mañanas diciéndole a Hallgeir, "tráeme los asuntos del día", y cuando los examino con cuidado voy pensando "¿a quién debo destruir hoy?"

-Yo no hago eso –se defendió pero seguía riéndose. Aquellos chispazos de entendimiento y complicidad brotaban cuando bajaban la guardia. Thor lo contempló y sintió por un momento que Loki volvía a ser su amado, con el que planeaba política desnudos luego de hacer el amor. Lo que pensaba fue tan transparente que Loki lo notó y eso bastó para quebrar aquel momento.

-Loki –Thor hubiera querido abrazarlo.

-Cómo bien me haz señalado, tienes a Velaryon y a Karnilla para laborar en tu nombre, los dos son muy sabios en sus respectivas artes. No volveré a importunarte. –Thor se frustró.

-Si quisieras…

-Pero no quiero –dijo Loki con su boca. "No te quiero" dijo con el resto de su ser.

.

Vilda se había ofrecido a ayudar con las lecciones de protocolo para Hërin. Ella no había vivido en la corte durante un muy largo tiempo, pero había sido bien instruida acerca del proceder esperable en la familia de Bor. Rubia, alta, de ojos azules, su personalidad contrastaba con su físico, era amable y dulce. Le estaba mostrando a Hërin retratos de los personajes que pronto los visitarían, diciéndole como se llamaban y como debía saludarlos.

Loki estaba ahí, vigilando aquella instrucción aunque un poco apartado. Estaba pensando en el otro hijo de Thor, aunque había dicho al dios del trueno que procedió acertadamente, al pensarlo con mayor frialdad le preocupaba que su presencia se descubriera en la ciudad. La gente se preguntaría ¿por qué visita tanto el dios del trueno el hogar de Volstagg?

"Porque se tira a su esposa" pensó Loki con amargura. "Eso es preferible a, porque el león de Asgard es tutor de su hijo ilegítimo". La corte estaba tranquila, en otro tiempo la noticia seguro ya hubiera corrido como fuego sobre bitumen.

Frigga entró sin ser anunciada. Su nieto corrió a ella olvidándose de Vilda de inmediato. La reina madre lo alzó y lo besó.

-Asumo que esta es su forma de decirme que está cansado. Es muy listo, estará preparado para recibir a nuestros honorables huéspedes en tiempo y forma –dijo Vilda.

-Te agradezco. Sí, dejémoslo relajarse antes de seguir.

Su madre envió por el almuerzo a petición de su pequeño aesir. Les llevaron higos secos, manzanas al horno, tartas de bayas y peras. Pan con queso, una jarra de vino caliente especiado para los mayores y jugo de manzanas para el pequeño. Los cuatro comieron, Hërin probaba algo de comida y luego corría por la habitación pero ninguno de los tres adultos hizo amago de frenarlo.

-Tiene tanta energía como Thor –observó Frigga. –Cuando era pequeño no paraba, agotaba a sus niñeras las cuales caían dormidas antes que él. –Vilda asintió como si aquello le sonara, sólo que ella no había visto a Thor de niño, ni conocía tanto a Hërin. Loki adivinó que estaba pensando en el otro hijo del dios del trueno.

-¿Magni también es así? –Le preguntó. A Vilda se le cayó la taza de vino especiado que sostenía. Su madre repitió "Magni", sin hacer ningún sonido. -¿Es inquieto?

Un paje de la librea de la reina corrió a limpiar el estropicio, Vilda aguardó a que se hubiera alejado para responder.

-Es, pues bien, él es muy activo pero siempre lo reprimieron; no hacía travesuras pero aquello que le permitían hacer, lo practicaba con dedicación hasta el agotamiento. Sabe montar a caballo y no teme usar corceles inadecuados para su estatura, es rápido corriendo y su tío empezaba a dejarlo tomar la espada de práctica. Por lo demás, es muy serio. Hace tiempo que no lo veo.

-¿Se parece a mi hijo? –Fue la siguiente duda. –Es decir, si los vieras juntos sin saber que comparten sangre, ¿pensarías que es posible que estén emparentados? –Vilda se puso nerviosa, no sabía qué respuesta dar que complaciera a Loki.

-Sí –dijo Frigga en su lugar. –Al verlos juntos sabrías de inmediato que son hijos de Thor. Se parecen tanto que de no ser por la diferencia de edad podrían pasar por gemelos. –Loki digirió aquello. –Por eso le pedí a Thor mantenerlo apartado de la ciudad, pero el pequeño padecía demasiado bajo la tutela del tío. Aquí está mejor atendido aunque sigue sonriendo poco –la forma en que dijo eso hizo saber a Loki, que Frigga estaba al tanto de todo y que además ya había acudido a visitarlo.

-Vilda –Hërin volvía a la carga. –Enséñame al rey elfo otra vez.

Ella se alejó para seguir al niño.

-Su nombre es Eyvindur –empezó a explicarle. Hërin se apropió el retrato e inició una conversación con él.

-Sé que te preocupa la cercanía de Magni, no estoy segura de que sea lo mejor, hablé con Thor pero su determinación ha enraizado. –Una vez Frigga le pidió a Loki disuadir al dios del trueno de traer a Magni a la corte. -¿Sabes lo que piensa respecto a reconocerlo como su hijo?

-No –admitió Loki, no quería ahondar más en el asunto, era problema de Thor y él no debía meterse. –Madre, cuando miro atrás me percato de que a mi regreso de Svartálfheim, nuestras peleas no iniciaron por el asunto de esa mujer; sino por la existencia de este hijo ilegitimo. Él no sabe amar con doblez, hasta para tener amante hizo todo sin esconderse. Debí saber que no se conformaría con tenerlo lejos, rodeado de lujos y abandonarlo en manos de un hombre cruel; Thor desea ser el padre de Magni tanto como lo es de Hërin y de Nari. Este niño ha llenado su anhelo de una familia numerosa.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te inquieta? En Asgard es común que haya hijos fuera del matrimonio. Nuestra moral deja mucho que desear acerca del trato que se les prodiga pero no es tan inusual. –Trató de decirle ella con todo el tacto que le fue posible.

-Me preocupa que se diga que nuevamente soy humillado, que le paso por alto todo a mi rey y dueño. Ya tuvo una amante, ahora tiene un hijo ilegítimo, ¿después qué? ¿Qué otros lujos se dará ante los cuales yo agacharé la cabeza admitiéndole todo? –Su madre lo miraba consternada. –Pero también… -Loki suspiró. –Madre, ¿cómo era Bestla con Vili y con Vé? Hanne me refirió que instruyó a Cul a odiar a sus hermanos bastardos y que por eso ellos apoyaron a Odín.

-La historia de los gemelos, hijos de Bor, es mucho más compleja que eso –y Frigga empezó a rememorar: -Bestla la reina y Bera la amante real, se odiaban mutuamente y les heredaron ese rencor a sus hijos. Bor amaba a Bera, fue su pareja de toda la vida y si no la desposó, fue porque ella era insignificante políticamente hablando. Ambas se embarazaron simultáneamente. Bestla gestaba a Odín y Bera a sus gemelos. Seguramente, que tanto la reina como la amante estuvieran en ese estado, dio mucho de qué hablar. Debió ser un martirio para Bestla, quien humilló de todas las formas posibles a Bera por su atrevimiento. Se dice, que la amante profetizó "mis hijos serán mis vengadores" –Frigga hizo una pequeña pausa. -Bestla aborrecía a los gemelos, los consideraba la encarnación de su deshonra, de lo permisiva que era para con Bor –y miró significativamente a Loki en ese momento. -Cuando éstos se iniciaron en las vías del combate, Bor impuso que vivieran en la corte y su reina tomó revancha contra ambos. Los degradaba recordándoles su origen, los sentaba lejos de la familia real e instó a que el resto de la corte se mofara de ellos. Les negaba cuanto podía y los socavaba, pero no frente a su esposo. Bor sentía un gran orgullo por los gemelos, que además eran muy similares a él; y tenía planes para ellos. Quería que Vili fuera general de los berserkir y Vé de los hired; mientras que Cul y Odín compartían el mando de los ulfhednar. Cul siempre fue el favorito de Bestla, no sólo por ser el heredero al trono sino porque sus personalidades se asemejaban. Bera, sabiendo que Cul no era mejor que su madre, hizo planes para resarcir las injurias. Era una mujer inteligente, ¿puedes imaginar su venganza?

Loki sonrió.

-Planeó negar que Cul fuese hijo legítimo de Bor e impulsó a Odín al trono respaldado por sus hermanos. Seguro tendría consigo el apoyo de grandes nobles del reino.

-Entre ellos mi padre, y la familia de Starkag. –Asintió Frigga, confirmando el razonamiento de Loki. - Bestla murió tiempo después, al igual que Bor, y aunque ella no ejecutó aquel plan, las semillas estaban plantadas. Los gemelos se unieron a Odín para derrotar a Cul. Vili era un querido amigo mío y murió peleando en contra de su hermano mientras que Vé pereció en Jötunheim, siendo general de los hired. Ambos fueron grandes guerreros, caballerosos y honorables.

Frigga dejó el pasado atrás.

–Así que podrás entender que en gran medida las acciones de los padres determinan el destino de los hijos. No siempre es así, hay quien es muy fuerte y se hace a sí mismo –la reina madre lo miró con adoración.

-Si yo… y no digo que vaya a hacerlo, si yo acercase a Magni a Hërin, ¿crees que podría inculcarle ser fiel a mi hijo?

-Es más complejo que instruirlo, tendrías que enseñarle a querer a Hërin. Bera amaba a Odín y le transmitió ese amor por él a sus hijos. –El semblante de Loki se volvió de piedra.

.

Thor encontró más cómodo tener a Magni cerca de Valaskialf y el que estuviera en casa de Volstagg hacía más fácil sus visitas sin despertar recelos. Idûnne había regresado a palacio, y a cargo de su hijo estaba Asdis, la hermana de Margrét. Al dios del trueno le preocupaba que tantos cambios afectaran al infante, se dijo que procuraría déjalo al cuidado de un sólo tutor, y en aras de que tuviera a alguien conocido, hacía el esfuerzo de ir a verlo todas las semanas.

Ese día cuando llegó a las caballerizas, encontró a Loki junto a Tanngrijos, era claro que se estaba preparando para partir. Thor se sintió curioso respecto a su destino pero no se lo preguntó. El mozo de cuadras le llevó a Tanngrisner y el dios del trueno montó.

-¿Vas dónde Volstagg? –Le preguntó el ojiverde que tenía menos reparos que Thor para indagar cosas. Thor asintió -¿sigue en pie aquello de que puedo ir contigo cuando quiera? –Inquirió montando su propio caballo y emparejándose con él.

Aquella iniciativa tomó desprevenido al rubio. Como si pudiera leer su mente, comprendió que Loki le inquiría si aún era bienvenido a acudir donde Magni, aunque Thor no fuera en esta ocasión a golpear a nadie.

-Por supuesto –le respondió.

.

Volstagg vivía en la arteria principal que unía al Bifrost con Valaskialf. Su hogar era una construcción soberbia con varios metros de extensión, contaba con su propia caballeriza y un jardín interior donde había varios árboles. Cuando Thor llegó con Magni a aquella residencia, le pareció de lo más apropiada. Porque, por supuesto, su hijo no podía aventurarse a las calles de Asgard. Un mozo les salió al encuentro, sujetó las riendas de sus caballos y un sirviente fue a anunciarlos de inmediato. Les hicieron reverencias para dirigirlos al interior de la casa donde Volstagg los recibió a ambos con un saludo.

-El pequeño los está esperando para almorzar –les dijo. Volstagg no estaba avisado de la presencia de Loki pero no lo hacía parecer.

El comedor daba a través de un ventanal hacia el jardín. La hermana de Margrét, Adis, los aguardaba junto el niño al que Loki le clavó la mirada. El hechicero retuvo el aliento sorprendido pues a pesar de que ya se lo habían descrito, lo anonadó lo parecido que era a Hërin. Cabello rubio, ojos azules y unos rasgos entrañablemente familiares, le pareció que veía a su hijo cuando tuviera seis años. Su madre tenía razón, en cuanto alguien viera a ambos niños, no dudaría de su parentesco. Varias preguntas se dispararon en la cabeza de Loki ¿cuántos ya habrían visto a aquel infante y pensado en su hijo? ¿Era la hermana de Volstagg confiable para llevar la tutoría de aquel niño?

Magni estaba de pie muy recto, con los brazos pegados a los costados, como si fuera un soldado en formación.

-Majestades, es un placer verlos –hizo una reverencia Asdis.

-Majestad –repitió la vocecita de Magni y reverenció a Thor. El dios del trueno se acercó al pequeño y le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien, Magni –le dijo Thor mientras le indicaba a Loki. –Este es mi esposo, Loki.

-Su alteza –dijo el niño reverenciando una vez más para él.

Asdis les indicó que la comida ya estaba dispuesta. No tuvo que ayudarle al niño a llegar hasta su sitio y ella los dejó a solas. Una doncella dispuso los platos frente a ellos para después alejarse dándoles un poco de privacidad. Les sirvieron huevos pasados por agua, con espárragos, aceitunas y queso; tartas rellenas con nueces picadas, fruta y queso, la corteza todavía guardaba el calor del horno. Loki se había sentado a la derecha de Thor como siempre hacía en el comedor de Valaskialf, y Magni estaba justo frente a él. Notó que Thor estaba nervioso, le lanzaba miradas tanto al niño como a él y sonreía como si no creyese que estuvieran los tres reunidos.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy? –Inició la conversación el dios del trueno.

-Estuve declamando las nueve nobles virtudes del guerrero aesir con Lord Volstagg, mi tío ya me las había enseñado –dijo Magni con orgullo en su mirada. -¿Querrá el rey que las recite? –Inquirió y aguardó por una respuesta.

-Por supuesto –dijo Thor alentándolo. El niño dejó sus cubiertos y entonó con sonsonete.

–Coraje, verdad, honor, confianza, perseverancia, disciplina, fidelidad. –Ambos lo miraban fijamente y Magni perdió el hilo. –Disciplina, fidelidad, no, así no iba –se dijo. –Coraje, verdad, honor –volvió a empezar. Su voz se fue apagando y se sonrojó cual manzana –disciplina, fidelidad –se quedó sin voz.

-Hospitalidad y laboriosidad –le ayudó Thor, sacándolo del apuro.

-Hospitalidad y laboriosidad –repitió Magni soltando un suspiro pero no se veía satisfecho consigo mismo. –Lo lamento mucho, alteza. Mi tío solía decirme: "menos mal que no piden inteligencia como una de las virtudes". –La mirada de Thor se apagó.

-No te preocupes, ya las dominaras y las recitarás a la perfección. –Magni asintió.

-Por supuesto alteza. ¿Puedo seguir comiendo? –Era imposible ser espontáneo con ese pequeño ser. Thor asintió y el pequeño siguió con su desayuno. Loki reparó en el hecho de que no se reía, ni se mostraba con ese inquieto entusiasmo propio de los niños. Leidolf sí que era severo. Comparado con él, Hërin era rústico y campechano a más no poder. –Hoy han llegado mi caballo y también mis perros, pero Lady Margrét me ha dicho que no puedo cabalgar por la ciudad, ni tampoco salir de cacería si no es con autorización o en compañía de usted.

Thor soltó un suspiro.

-¿Cómo se llama tu caballo? –Inquirió Thor nuevamente. Magni se irguió en la silla y respondió como un oficial a su superior.

-Lo llamé Flama de dragón -respondió casi orgulloso pero luego se reprendió a sí mismo. –Aunque sé que es un nombre tonto. Los dragones ya no existen. ¿Puedo seguir comiendo alteza? –Inquirió de nuevo, incapaz de hacer nada sin la aprobación previa de su amo. Loki sintió que le hervía la sangre. Aquel Leidolf había adiestrado al chico, le había machucado la voluntad hasta volverlo eso, eso que no era un niño. Y Lilja, ¿qué clase de sumisa mujer permitía que su hermano aplastase a su hijo de esa manera? De haber sido él seguramente habría asesinado a Leidolf. Recordó que aquella pobre mujer no sólo estaba sometida por su hermano sino también por la voluntad de Odín. Él se habría rebelado. Miró a Thor y percibió la frustración en sus intentos por fraternizar con su hijo que se estrellaban contra su estricta educación. Se lo quedó mirando con tanta intensidad que el dios del trueno lo notó.

"Tienes que lograrlo" pensó Loki. "Tienes que sanarlo" le exigió. El ojiazul parecía entender lo que le decía pero se veía algo perdido.

Loki rodó los ojos.

-Los dragones sí que existen –habló. –Queda uno, el dragón negro. –Captó en el acto la atención de Magni.

-¿Dragón negro? –Dijo incrédulo. Loki asintió. –Nornas, como quisiera verlo.

-Sólo debes asomarte a la ventana el día del desfile. Es el guardián del rey elfo y sin duda estará a su lado. –La boca de Magni se volvió una "o" sorprendida. Muy a su pesar Loki le sonrió. –Aunque se mostrará en su forma de humano.

-¿No tendrá alas? ¿No escupirá fuego?

-En el desfile no, pues la gente se aterraría.

-Entonces, ¿cómo voy a distinguirlo alteza? ¿Parecerá elfo?

-Los elfos suelen vestirse con colores claros, pero él no, estará ataviado en armadura negra, su casco tiene cimera de dragón al igual que la empuñadura de su letal espada "Rúnya" que en alto élfico significa "flama". El nombre de este reptil enmascarado de humano es Hagen.

-Hagen el dragón negro –repitió Magni. –Y su terrible espada Rúnya.

-Terrible en realidad igual que la espantosa personalidad de ese sujeto. Déjame contarte una historia acerca de lo que hizo durante una celebración. Él vive con los elfos porque juró lealtad a su rey. Ese día había una gran comitiva de mil invitados, cincuenta y ocho cocineros iban y venían porque debían preparar el pastel más grande de los nueve reinos, cuando lo terminaron quedó más alto que dos hombres adultos subidos uno sobre los hombros del otro. -Loki hizo una pausa, Magni lo miraba azorado. -Era el cumpleaños del rey de los elfos. El dragón siempre está a su lado y había que alimentarlo, devoró veinte cerdos que cocinó con su propio fuego, pero no estaba satisfecho y entonces notó la torre de pastel…

.

Tras el almuerzo, Magni quiso que Thor y Loki conocieran a sus perros así que los llevó hasta los jardines donde encontraron a Asdis y Margrét junto con el pequeño Valdimar, pero ellas, tras hacerles un saludo, no se acercaron. Un mozo llevó a los dos animales, se trataba de un sabueso adulto de buen tamaño y un cachorro, que ladraron espontáneos mientras Magni los regañaba por su comportamiento.

-Éstos son Therion, el cachorro es hembra, la llamé Acerina, ese me lo regaló la reina madre –los presentó. –Sé mucho sobre como entrenarlos. ¿Su alteza Loki querría ver un truco?

-Seguro que quiero –dijo el hechicero. Magni hizo que Therion se tumbara en el suelo y que girase sobre sí mismo. El niño parecía que se soltaba un poco en su presencia. Pero entonces el cachorro escapó corriendo. La siguió y la trajo de vuelta halándola de la correa con más brusquedad de la necesaria. Thor lo encomió a no ser tan severo pero Magni lo miró como si su padre estuviese loco. Se disculpó y pidió permiso para retirarse inmediatamente después. -¿Siempre es así? –Inquirió Loki cuando Asdis lo siguió.

-Sí, siempre que algo lo perturba me pide perdón y luego permiso para irse. Me han dicho que suele encerrarse y se queda muy quieto. No llora, ni se queja pero es claro su enfado. No sé qué hacer.

-Es como una pequeña fiera domada, a la que le haz quitado las cadenas pero no se mueve de su sitio porque piensa que aún las tiene puestas, no se sabe libre. –Thor miró a Loki.

-¿Cómo te las quitaste tú? Esas cadenas que Laufey te puso –inquirió el dios del trueno.

-Tú me las quitaste –dijo Loki pero no volteó a mirarlo. Thor le rozó los dedos de la mano. –No –dijo el hechicero –no me toques. Quiero ver lo que harás con tu hijo, quiero ver si puedes salvarlo. –No se estaba burlando, en realidad deseaba presenciar tal cosa. -Tu amor es generoso, pero igual hiere muy hondo. Yo lo he sobrevivido pero no creo que un niño… como sea, qué más da lo que yo piense.

Volstagg salió para decirles que Magni les pedía excusas por defraudarlos a pesar de que fueron tan amables de visitarlo. Los dos lo veían muy capaz de decir precisamente esas palabras. Le agradecieron su hospitalidad al león de Asgard y partieron.

Loki montó su caballo pero no se dirigió a Valaskialf, lo hizo girar y se fue corriendo en la otra dirección. Thor lo siguió, emparejando a Tanngrisner con Tanngrijos. Salieron por una de las puertas de la ciudad y el hechicero intentó huir de él pero Thor siempre sería mejor jinete. Loki cruzó como un espectro la planicie de Ida y se metió en el bosque, no paró, sacando provecho a la potencia de su montura. Estaba corriendo entre secuoyas cuando el dios del trueno volvió a emparejársele y tiró la brida de Tanngrijos obligándolo a disminuir su desbocada carrera. Loki se revolvió como una fiera, haló a Thor y ambos cayeron aparatosamente. Rodaron por el suelo hasta que Thor sometió a Loki debajo suyo sujetándole las manos.

-¡Ya basta! Ya basta –le dijo. –No tienes que huir.

-Si tal cosa es cierta, entonces no me persigas.

-Me es difícil no seguir tus pasos porque eres lo que más anhelo. Di una palabra, una sola. Por favor di una sola. –Loki sabía bien que era eso que Thor deseaba escuchar pero no se lo dijo. En cambio se enderezó y le plantó un beso rabioso. Thor le soltó las manos y Loki le rodeó el cuello para mantenerse pegado a él. Inhaló profundo, el olor de Thor le resultó tan apetitoso que despertó en su memoria, como si fuere un espejismo, el recuerdo de su piel desnuda, de los fuertes músculos de su torso, sus brazos que lo sostenían con facilidad, sus largas piernas; y también de su miembro duro, listo para él.

Lo soltó como si los labios de Thor lo hubiesen quemado. Se giró debajo de él para ocultar su rostro que revelaba sus violentas emociones. Cuando se calmó un poco volvió a levantarse para encarar a Thor.

–Sólo déjame estar. -El dios del trueno negó. Loki lo atacó pero ésta vez no lo tomó desprevenido, Thor frenó su impulso, le arrebató el arma de hielo y la arrojó lejos. Volvieron a besarse, tan pegados uno al otro, hasta que fueron conscientes de lo que hacían y entonces se quedaron tirados uno junto al otro. Juntando determinación para acomodarse la ropa, enfriando sus mentes y otras partes más al sur; hasta que se sintieron listos para retornar a palacio.

.

"Querido Hjörtur,

Te agradezco por tus obsequios para mi pequeño proyecto. Debo admitir que fue una sorpresa muy agradable encontrar que me enviaste no sólo las plantas y las semillas, sino también al jardinero. Haralnor ha sido instalado en su propia casa en la ciudad, lo veo entusiasmado con el invernadero, he dispuesto de varios nuevos-ases que lo ayuden en sus labores. Fue una gran gentileza de tu parte. Junto con esta carta te envió el ungüento prometido para la herida que cargas, cuando nos veamos, podré sanarla del todo…"

Karnilla dejó la pluma, no sabía que más decirle, no podía escribir "sé que tu madre leerá esta carta, así que espero encuentre satisfactorias mis palabras aunque es posible que simplemente me tilde de ser muy aburrida".

-¿Aún no terminas? –Le preguntó Loki espiando sobre su hombro. –"podré sanarla del todo", ¿qué es lo que vas a sobarle a Hjörtur? –se mofó Loki. Karnilla plegó el pergamino.

-Amigo, como sigas espiando sobre mi hombro haré que te broten ampollas en partes muy privadas y a ver quién te soba a ti. –Loki se mostró terriblemente ofendido pero replicó con agudeza.

-Svadilfari. –Karnilla lo miró aun peor. –O Thor –continuó hiriendo su sensiblero sentido de la amistad. –Los dos arden en ganas de meterme mano.

-Las dísir te lleven. En Nornheim tenemos un dicho, "quien se mofa del amor está destinado a sufrir por él". Además, los dos sabemos que tú igual deseas lanzarte a los brazos de Thor. –Loki se apartó de su lado y fue a tumbarse en el sillón contiguo. –He visto como lo miras.

Su amigo había llegado con el cabello algo revuelto y briznas de pasto en la ropa, dijo que venía de un pequeño paseo y luego se había quedado tirado en la habitación de Karnilla el resto de la tarde.

-En ese caso la vista te falla, o ¿será que estás viendo sólo lo que deseas ver? Te noto al pendiente de mi trágica historia de desamor.

-Es sólo que no me gusta el sufrimiento inútil. ¿Qué más debo poner en mi misiva? ¿Qué le digo a Hanne? –Loki sonrió.

-Escribe: "pienso en ti cuando asoman las estrellas en el cielo, sabiendo que aunque estamos en mundos distantes, son las mismas estrellas que tú miras".

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-A Hanne le repele el romance tanto como a ti. Si deseas molestarla debes parecer nauseabundamente enamoriscada de su hijo. Dado que hace mucho tiempo que Hjörtur y tú no se ven, dado el matrimonio es acordado y encima tienes esta reputación de bruja excéntrica; no sabrá que pensar. Considerará que te estás mofando de ella, o que deseas encandilar a su hijo, o que eres una idiota o peor, que tienes un plan secreto.

La norn le sonreía complacida.

-Si se trata de ofender e intrigar, sin duda eres el mejor. Me pregunto qué harás respecto a la reunión de Eyvindur y Thor.

-Esa reunión no es de mi incumbencia, con mi inminente partida no tengo nada más que hacer entrometiéndome en la política del reino dorado.

-¿Me pregunto de qué hablaran? ¿Qué se le perdió a Eyvindur aquí? –Dijo ella mientras completaba su carta.

-No pensé que prestases atención a la política exterior.

-Soy una reina y ya me lo tomo más en serio, mis preceptores dicen que estoy en una posición privilegiada para observar y aprender. –Loki levantó la mirada hacia ella con suficiencia, cómo esperando un halago. –Thor es un soberano ejemplar.

-Las dísir te lleven y los lobos de Hel te devoren. –Ella se carcajeó, no se cansaban de su juego de provocarse uno al otro. Ella iba ganando la partida ese día.

-Estoy de chanza. Igual he aprendido mucho de ti. Aunque es claro que tu poder ha sido disminuido, ni siquiera tendrás un rol en estas reuniones, ni siquiera conoces el contenido de la agenda real.

-Hablaran de los elfos oscuros. –Saltó Loki defendiéndose. -Del genocidio al que Eyvindur los somete y de la protección de Asgard hacia ellos. Thor querrá convencer a Eyvindur de dejarlos estar en paz y distinguir entre los criminales que mataron a su padre y todos los demás. Y tiene buenas oportunidades de lograr por varias razones –Loki se acomodó y se puso a hablarle en tono de maestre, como queriendo demostrarle que él podía enseñarle mucho. –En primer lugar la supremacía de Thor es indiscutible, así que puede decir lo que él quiera, bien puede insultar la memoria de Larus y Eyvindur no tendría otra opción que tolerarlo. En segundo lugar sabemos que son amigos muy cercanos por lo cual Eyvindur tiene debilidad a prestarle oídos a todo lo que Thor dice. Para seguir, los atropellos contra los elfos oscuros son demasiado visibles a últimas fechas, basta pensar en el drakar que se desplomó en nuestro reino hace poco. Starkag en Alfheim les ha tendido la mano en el pasado a los elfos oscuros, en tu reino y en el reino de hielo son admitidos, en Vanaheim se les ha dado trabajo en el pasado, así que la opinión de los otros reinos será positiva para la propuesta de Thor. Y ya por último, Lúne, quien los odia, se quedará como regente, así que no podrá influir en lo que está por suceder.

-Para alguien desinteresado en el asunto sabes bastante.

-Imagina lo que podría hacer si me interesara.

-Eso no lo sabremos. Ojalá Ragnheidur estuviese aquí para aconsejar y apoyar a Thor, dado que tú no lo harás. –Loki le bufó casi como un gato enfadado. –Abandona esta apatía, adoras los juegos de poder, casi tanto como adoras a Thor. No entiendo porque te privas de dos placeres que podrías tener tan sólo con extender la mano. –Loki fingió que ya no la estaba escuchando. Pero lo hacía, cada palabra de su amiga había dado con certera puntería en el blanco.

.

El día en que llegaron los elfos, Loki los vio emerger como bruma de mar sobre el Bifrost con la luz del crepúsculo.

El rey elfo encabezaba la delegación, acompañado de su madre, de Lord Aldor y Finduilas, que le seguían a algunos pasos. Iban flanqueados por una escolta de doce soldados de Vilwarin, en armaduras de plata bruñida que reflejaban la luz rojiza del atardecer, quien los lideraba era Belegaer que además llevaba el estandarte del linaje de Eyrikur, la estrella de cinco picos sobre fondo azul. Todos ellos habían sido elegidos por sus imponentes estaturas, la majestad de su porte y la dignidad de su linaje.

Eyvindur montaba en un corcel negro que contrastaba con sus vestiduras blancas y plateadas, el largo cabello suelto sobre los hombros confiriéndole un halo sobrenatural y su piel parecía que resplandecía tenuemente. No llevaba ningún signo que lo distinguiera como el soberano pero no lo necesitaba para que uno lo supiera. Pero si había alguien que llamaba más la atención que él, era Hagen. Portaba una coraza negra por encima de la cota de malla dorada, largos gallardetes de seda roja, dorada y anaranjada colgaban de sus hombros y ondeaban como llamas; y el yelmo con la cimera de dragón, únicamente permitía distinguirle los ojos negros.

Eyriander y Findulas, mostraban hermosos vestidos. La reina madre en vino con gemas de estrellas y la joven en tonos azules con diamantes. Las dos llevaban el cabello entretejido con gemas a juego con las de sus ropas. Lord Aldor era el último de la comitiva, a Loki le gustaba ver que su presencia continuaba imponiéndose, con su rostro serio y cabellos rubios. Estaba emocionado de verlo.

Loki, que se esperaba una exhibición de fasto semejante, había preparado un recibimiento adecuado alineando a lo largo del camino a los einheriar vestidos de gala. Había acudido acompañado de Héroïque, como dama de la corte; con Hogun, Fandral que representaban al ejército; de Sula, Dregni del concejo; y el embajador elfo, Dimrost. Los acompañaban dos docenas de einheriar que se unirían a los soldados elfos que acompañaban a Eyvindur para protegerlo; y otros tantos pajes que llevarían el bagaje posteriormente.

-Bienvenido seas, Eyvindur Elenion Ancalima, la estrella más brillante de todas; al reino de Asgard –dijo Loki haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza mientras que los que estaban a su alrededor, hicieron una reverencia más profunda desde sus monturas. –Reina madre, Eyriander; es un placer volver a contemplarla. –A los demás los saludó sin tanta formalidad aunque a Lord Aldor le demostró un gesto de lo más respetuoso. –Mi esposo, el rey de Asgard y su corte; esperan en palacio para darles la bienvenida.

El grupo se mezcló, Loki se puso a la par de Eyvindur para avanzar por el Bifrost, seguido de todos los demás. En cuanto entraron a la ciudad, los elfos se encontraron con los aesir ansiosos por su llegada, también había varios extranjeros aglomerados en las calles para verlos. Se amontonaban en los pórticos y se asomaban por las ventanas. Héroïque había dispuesto que las calles se alumbraran con luces blancas y que se les lanzaran pétalos de flores a su paso. Los elfos de luz aclamaron a su rey y siguieron su andar hasta la plaza de Valaskialf. Loki sin pensarlo, alzó la vista al pasar frente a la casa de Volstagg y tal como pensó, Magni estaba en el balcón, junto con Asdis, observando con atención a Hagen.

Llegaron a la plaza de Valaskialf. El séquito desmontó, Hagen se acercó a sostenerle el estribo del caballo a su rey, un gesto galante que ni siquiera hizo que su soberano voltease a mirarlo.

Hërin estaba revestido con su primera armadura, forjada a su medida, era de color plata como las de todos los del linaje de Bor; estaba frente a su padre. Del otro lado, junto a Frigga, estaba Nari, con un vaporoso vestido verde. Tenía flores en las manos, que le entregó a Eyvindur en cuanto estuvo frente a ellos. El elfo las tomó.

-Su majestad, Eyvindur –lo saludó Hërin con un movimiento de cabeza, muy formal.

-Príncipe heredero, Hërin –lo correspondió el rey elfo. Hizo otro tanto con Nari que intentó decir lo mismo que su hermano pero con menos tino, llamó al rey "Vedur" únicamente. –Eyvindur sonrió.

El dios del trueno se adelantó para tomarlo de un hombro.

-Me honra tenerte como mi invitado en Asgard, y mi pueblo se regocija con nuestra alianza y amistad. Que siempre sea así –le dijo. Eyvindur correspondió al gesto.

-Agradezco el recibimiento tan cálido que me ha dispensado tu gente. Una vez me dijiste, que cuando nuestros padres se reunían, cambiaban el rumbo de los nueve. He venido pues a que tracemos una nueva historia en los reinos –señaló. Reparó entonces en Karnilla, que le tendió las manos, él las tomó y además la abrazó. –Karnilla, me alegra verte con bienestar aquí en el reino dorado.

Una vez terminada la fase solemne, los huéspedes fueron introducidos al salón del banquete.

.

Héroïque había dispuesto todo para el banquete de bienvenida, desde velas y flores, con laudes y arpas de elfos, hasta deliciosa comida: pasta rellena de crema de crustáceos, pulpo y calamar, servida con una ensalada caliente con berberechos frescos y tiras de verduras cortadas en juliana, todo ello condimentado con un caldo de sabor entre oceánico y oliváceo. Conejo en salsa de tomillo, pan mojado en aceite, y platos con embutidos y aceitunas, otra ensalada de naranjas frías aliñadas. Moras congeladas con crema, duraznos y por supuesto, vino norn, cerveza aesir, vino vanir e hidromiel. Todo para el completo disfrute de la corte.

La menor de las norn había dispuesto que en la mesa principal se sentaran los reyes, Loki, Frigga y por supuesto, Eyriander. Los niños no fueron admitidos en la celebración, pues aún se les consideraba muy jóvenes. Y por supuesto, acomodó a Hagen y al resto de la corte élfica en su mesa para poder hablar por fin con su primo frente a frente.

La cena dio inicio tras algunos brindis en honor de un rey y del otro. Eyvindur probó el vino vanir que le sirvieron, era afrutado y dulce. Las bailarinas alfh fueron las primeras en salir a amenizar la cena, lo hicieron entre laudes y tambores.

Thor se inclinó un poco sobre su homónimo para hablar.

-Me he propuesto ser un anfitrión de lo más amable, lo cual me lleva a no embriagarte con cerveza aesir, y a no hablar de política. Pero somos reyes, y nuestra vida es la política, así que ¿has dejado a Lúne de regente? –Le preguntó. El dios del trueno saboreó el vino norn y un poco de la pasta.

Notó por el rabillo del ojo que Loki se ponía en pie, como si subrayara el que no estaba interesado en la política de Thor, para ir a reunirse con Lord Aldor. El dios del trueno prefirió no mirarlo siquiera para que no pareciera que eso lo tomaba por sorpresa.

-Sí, se ha quedado en Enya al igual que Lord Teros al mando del ejército.

-¿Sigues teniendo problemas con los enanos? –Thor estaba enterado de ello.

Eyvindur asintió.

-Mi problema en sí no son los enanos renegados, de quiénes Hagen ya se hizo cargo, sino que las declaraciones de Thyra respecto a ellos. Son discursos sin sentido, monsergas vagas, salvedades inútiles, y en toda su paja, no dice absolutamente nada. A veces no sé si prefiero un enemigo que me ataque de frente o uno que me intente apuñalar por la espalda. –Ambos reyes notaron que la embajadora de los enanos no les quitaba los ojos de encima. –Thyra quiere subrayar su posición de independencia y es propensa a ofenderse por cualquier cosa que considere una amenaza.

-Los enanos siempre han sido así –dijo Thor, los embajadores enanos eran quiénes siempre le daban más problemas. –Si en algo te ofendió el que haya ejecutado a Eredlindon… -comentó ya que pensaba en embajadores.

-En absoluto, él se lo buscó –lo cortó Eyvindur que no miró a Thor sino que prefirió observar como Hagen abrazaba casi asfixiando a Karnilla y después a Héroïque; estaba feliz por ver nuevamente a sus primas. –Actúo de forma arbitraria, arrastrando con ello a mi prima a quien debía aconsejar. Eredlindon tenía que morir para que la relación entre Svartálfheim y Asgard continuara siendo amistosa y yo no me iba a enemistar contigo por un embajador. Y hablando de primas, veo que la tuya está aquí –Thor procuró no mirar a Vilda para que no se diera aludida –por favor, no intentes embaucarme para que me case con ella.

-Eso lo hice por órdenes de mi padre, a mí me da igual con quien se case la gente. -Eyvindur sonrió.

-Pero vas a casar a Karnilla con Hjörtur. –Thor se sintió pillado en el acto.

-Estos embajadores, son unas cotillas.

Frigga y Eyriander prestaban poca plática a la charla de sus hijos, sostenían la propia. Frigga le explicaba quiénes eran los nuevos nobles que Eyriander no conocía y hablaban todo lo que no se pudieron decir cuando la reina madre svartá fue por Lara, pues en esa ocasión sólo había dado saludos formales antes de retirarse con la hija de Lúne.

-Salud a mi maestro –dijo Loki sentándose junto a Lord Aldor. El istyar le sonrió de manera enigmática.

-Salud a mi querido discípulo. Estoy orgulloso de ti –dijo el sabio y Loki se mostró extrañado. –Todo este asunto sobre la academia de magia, sin duda muestra la madurez de los aesir respecto al seidh. Nos tomará su tiempo pero estoy seguro de que el resultado de tus esfuerzos será una relación conjunta entre los sabios svartá y los futuros hechiceros ases; un intercambio constante de saberes y también –añadió Lord Aldor bajando la voz –como eres miembro de la familia real vanir, por fin podremos poner nuestras manos sobre sus conocimientos secretos. En verdad te felicito. –Loki se había quedado sin habla y casi sin aire. Aquel asunto era completamente obra de Thor; Loki se había rehusado a involucrarse y ahora aparecía como si todo fuera idea suya. –Asumo que esto es una muestra de contrición de tu esposo por el desliz cometido recientemente, en lo personal creo que el amor no tiene precio, pero si lo tuviera…

-Una academia de hechiceros asesorada por los poderosos istyar, sería un precio razonable –dijo Loki y forzó una sonrisa. Lord Aldor asintió. El ojiverde no pudo decirle que él no tenía nada que ver con tal empresa.

-Lamenté perderte como discípulo, pensé que Asgard te alejaría de tu seidh pero me haz demostrado que inclusive yo puedo estar equivocado. ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a trabajar? Entiendo que quizás estarás en las reuniones de los reyes.

-No –lo cortó Loki. –He dispuesto que nos reunamos cuanto antes con Karnilla que es ahora hechicera real y que me ayudará en todo; y también con Velaryon, el gran maestre aesir. La hechicería quedará suscrita a la orden de los maestres como un saber más.

-Lo tienes todo bien planeado –Lord Aldor alzó su copa y brindó por él.

.

Los norn reían a grandes carcajadas, felices y a gusto de reencontrarse. En la mesa no sólo estaba Lord Aldor hablando con Loki, sino también Finduilas, Ragni, Belegaer y Bileygr. El hijo de Dregni hablaba con el aquero elfo pero sin despegar los ojos de la elfa. Y las damas charlaban animadamente una con la otra. Finduilas parecía ser todo lo contrario a Lara, pensó Héroïque.

-¿Entonces cuál es la sorpresa que mencionaste en tu carta? –Inquirió ansiosa la pequeña norn, no podía esperar ni un segundo más para saber.

-No quiero estropearla diciéndola aquí, es algo que quiero platicar seriamente con las dos –le respondió Hagen.

Karnilla alzó una ceja incrédula.

-Pero si tú no conoces la seriedad –refutó la bruja pero miró a su hermano de forma analizadora. –Puedo ver el seidh de Eyvindur sobre de ti ¿por qué? –A ella la intrigaba más aquello que la dichosa sorpresa de la misiva.

-Debe ser por esto –le señaló un anillo que llevaba en la mano. No tenía ninguna piedra preciosa pero sí una fina filigrana en runas élficas que lo recorría. –Es de gelgja y Eyvindur lo hechizó para protegerme de la energía de Muspellheim. Aquel reino se acercó mucho a Svartálfheim y me encontré influenciado por él, pero no pongan esa cara de susto –les dijo a ambas que lo miraban preocupadas, –Eyvindur lo arregló todo.

-Era esa estrella roja –caviló Karnilla –pensé que era un presagio.

-Hambre, peste y guerra, seguro. Siempre son las mismas, y seguro también la caída de un reino –Hagen esbozó una sonrisa burlona. -Eso ya no es importante, Muspellheim se alejara y no habrá ningún problema –y en verdad Hagen no parecía preocupado por ello. –Mañana quiero que desayunemos juntos, Eyvindur estará con nosotros, me dijo que quiere darles algunos obsequios. –Héroïque brincó de inmediato de alegría, Hagen no se explayó justificando la razón de ello.

Los acróbatas norn salieron tras que las bailarinas alfh terminaran su espectáculo. Thor repasó a su corte rápidamente, en una mesa estaban casi todos los concejales, que bebían y reían con buena mancuerda y más allá sus amigos con varios miembros del ejército. Fandral levantó una copa y Thor aceptó el brindis para terminarse la copa de un solo trago. Le hizo señas a un paje para que la volviera a llenar. Karnilla reía de algo que le habría dicho Hagen y lo hizo tan fuerte, que interrumpió la charla de Lord Aldor y Loki.

Vio a Eyvindur apartar el plato de su comida a un lado.

-¿No es de tu gusto? –Le preguntó.

-Sí lo es, pero ustedes los aesir siempre sirven bastamente en sus banquetes. Creo que lo que me han dado no es vino vanir –dijo Eyvindur, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Pienso más bien que no bebes con regularidad –dijo Thor seguro de que si lo era, pero de todos modos un paje recogió la copa y la cambió por hidromiel.

Los acróbatas norn dieron volteretas, caminaron sobre las manos, se subieron unos sobre otros para formar una pirámide, todo ello con música para terminar contorsionándose unos sobre otros, de una manera que a Thor le hizo pensar que aquellos querían excitarlos. A continuación, Héroïque se colocó a mitad del salón, un bardo acarició con los dedos las cuerdas del arpa y el salón se llenó del dulce sonido de la voz de la norn. Después de aquellos, los platos y demás espectáculos se fueron sucediendo con asombrosa profusión.

En el salón resonaron las risas y las conversaciones, pero poco a poco se fueron apagando. Como los elfos no eran propensos a celebraciones largas ni exhaustivas, y siendo sus invitados, el banquete no se prolongó más allá de la madrugada.

.

Eyvindur entró en su habitación. Se quitó el mantón que portaba y la túnica superior. Se quedó simplemente con la casaca y los pantalones. Se zafó las botas y se enjuagó las manos. Estaba algo achispado por el vino que había ingerido, sentía el corazón liviano por la cercanía de sus amigos. El día le había resultado sumamente agradable. Llamaron a la puerta sin que nadie se anunciara, acudió a abrir algo presuroso, sabía que sería Hagen, sabía que su amado lo habría seguido al notar que se retiraba.

No se equivocó. El norn le sonrió con picardía y cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

-Adivina. –Le dijo tomándolo en sus brazos y alzándolo con facilidad.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya estamos en Asgard –le dijo Hagen.

-Por Siofua, ¿acaso te la pasaste pensando en eso durante todo el banquete?

-Eyvindur llevo pensando en esto desde hace días –le dijo echándolo en la cama y, prácticamente, lanzándose encima suyo.

El elfo frunció el ceño pero Hagen se estaba carcajeando entretenido por su enfado.

-Esperaba un poco de…

-¿Romance? Si gustas puedo birlar unas flores de los jardines reales mientras tú le pones velas a la habitación. –Eyvindur negó irritado por su desparpajo. Hagen decidió poner fin a su juego de provocaciones cubriendo la boca de Eyvindur con la suya. Lo besó acompasadamente, lo instó a abrir los labios para que pudiera deslizar su lengua en la boca de su elfo. Eyvindur suspiró y lo rodeó con sus brazos. El norn empezó a desabotonarle los pantalones y en cuanto tuvo espacio deslizó una mano dentro de ellos.

-Hagen –Eyvindur partió el beso, se dejó caer en la cama mientras el dragón lo recorría muy íntimamente. Hagen sonrió al sentirlo endurecerse. Lo soltó y se puso a abrirle la ropa con su habitual confianza. Hizo una pausa cuando la blanca piel del pecho del elfo quedó expuesta. Lo besó ahí, succionándole un pezón, mordisqueándolo luego. El elfo respiraba agitado con sus grandes ojos fijos en él.

-Me gusta cómo me miras ahora mismo –le susurró Hagen –nadie me ha mirado nunca con tanto amor como tú lo haces. –Eyvindur le sonrió casi con ternura, se humedeció los labios. Hagen se alejó un momento. -Ayúdame. –Le dijo indicándole su propia ropa. Eyvindur lo complació. Le desabotonó la camisa que llevaba mientras Hagen soltaba su cinturón. El norn terminó de desnudarse en pocos segundos, agarró los pantalones de Eyvindur de los bordes y se los sacó a tirones. Sus prendas acabaron echas un fardo junto a la cama. El norn se tendió junto a su elfo, el cual se había vuelto a cerrar la túnica que llevaba encima, sin abotonarla, lo aguardaba en perfecta quietud, se giró para encararlo mirándolo a la expectativa. -¿Quieres que te guíe?

-No me hagas esas preguntas –repuso el elfo. Hagen le tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su miembro medio erguido. El norn apretó los ojos y gimió al sentir como los largos dedos de Eyvindur lo rodeaban. Se acomodó rozando el falo de Eyvindur, incitándolo a acariciarlos a los dos. Intercambiaron besos lánguidos mientras se frotaban así, despertando las más placenteras sensaciones. Frenaron pues Hagen se incorporó a medias sobre el colchón. Empezó un camino de besos desde el cuello del elfo y fue descendiendo en línea recta hasta sus muslos.

-Separa las piernas –le pidió con la lujuria a flor de piel. Eyvindur pasó saliva en grueso, se tumbó boca abajo e hizo lo que le indicaba. Se mordió los labios para ahogar un gemido cuando sintió que Hagen lo besaba. –Cómo extrañe esos lunares tuyos, pero sobre todo este –dijo presionando sus labios en la cara interna de los muslos de Eyvindur -mi favorito.

Su lengua fue subiendo por su piel hasta las nalgas del elfo, le mordió una y Eyvindur soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, se incorporó sobre sus codos y ladeó la cabeza para protestar, Hagen lo soltó con una risa conciliadora de estar bromeando. El norn estaba hincado entre las piernas del elfo. Su miembro erguido apoyado entre la curva del trasero de Eyvindur, contuvo sus ansías, se chupó un par de dedos, disfrutando de ver el cuerpo de Eyvindur bajo él, a la espera de lo que fuera que él quisiera hacerle. Bajó su mano hasta la entrada de Eyvindur. El elfo contuvo la respiración. Hagen puso sus dedos dentro de su elfo con un solo movimiento suave. Había sido cuidadoso pero su amante se resistió, protestando y tratando de alejarse. Hagen lo retuvo de la cadera con su mano libre. El elfo gemía hundiendo su rostro entre las sábanas.

El norn no pudo resistir más. Sacó sus dedos de la estrecha abertura de su amado. Eyvindur se giró a mirarlo, estaba sonrojado y parecía que le costaba respirar.

-Tranquilo, esto te va a gustar –le dijo con su sonrisa canina. –No me mires así –añadió y Eyvindur relajó el ceño. Hagen se lo metió despacio, su elfo volvió a cerrar los ojos, su cuerpo se tensó. Hagen presionó poco a poco pero sin retroceder hasta que sintió que sobrepasaba el anillo de músculo. Eyvindur se mordió los labios y volvió a ocultar su rostro. El elfo se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y manos, pero Hagen no lo dejó estar así, lo atrajo hacia él hasta pegar la espalda de Eyvindur a su pecho, sosteniéndolo en su regazo. –Cómo te adoro –le susurró abrazándolo de esa manera, –tranquilo –le repitió sosteniéndolo de la cintura y acomodándose bien debajo suyo. Hagen onduló sosteniéndolo, marcándole el ritmo. Eyvindur alzó los brazos y se sujetó de los de Hagen.

El norn le apartó la larga cortina de cabello sobre un hombro, alcanzó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y luego el cuello mientras se movía en el interior de su elfo. Se sentía terriblemente excitado, no se atrevía a embestir con más fuerza, aunque su cuerpo se lo imploraba, pues temía que si lo hacía se correría demasiado rápido. Y quería gozar de Eyvindur prolongadamente. Tuvo que separarse un poco de él pues su mente no daba para coordinar besarlo y copular a la vez. Susurró el nombre de su amado y entonces se percató de que algo no estaba bien. Se lo estaba haciendo a Eyvindur con fervor y gimiendo de placer, pero el elfo estaba muy silencioso. No hacía ruido aunque lo apretaba con fuerza y su respiración era tan agitada que parecía que le costaba inhalar. Hagen bajó su mano hasta el miembro de su amado, estaba flácido. Le tomó con suavidad la barbilla y lo hizo girar el rostro de lado. Lo descubrió impasible, los labios apretados y los ojos cerrados con determinación. Eso lo hirió. Más que entregarse a él, parecía que Eyvindur se sometía, que estaba aguantando, esperando a que Hagen termine con lo suyo y se largue.

-Eyvindur –Lo llamó Hagen interrumpiendo lo que le hacía, no lo que hacían, pues en ese acto había una sola persona, no dos. Eyvindur tenía los labios rojos de tanto mordérselos, lo miró acongojado y frustrado. -¿Podrías dejar de actuar como si te estuviera forzando? Dime que te sucede.

-Me duele –le dijo, su respiración empezaba a normalizarse. Hagen se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo. Eyvindur se sentó y se cerró la ropa nuevamente. –No debería dolerme, no contigo. Tú eres el ser más lascivo de todo mi reino, el más experimentado seductor, no debería dolerme contigo.

-¿Qué dices? –Hagen lo miraba ofendido. -¿Por eso me escogiste? ¿Para poder follar con un experto?

-Por supuesto que no. No creas que voy buscando quien me satisfaga. Tenía confianza de que esto no me pasaría contigo.

-Ahora compadezco a Elemmíre, pobre bastardo si le dijiste tales cosas. Pero mira, aunque soy, según lo que acabas de decir, un erudito de la depravación, lamento no colmar tu expectativa. Tengo trucos y mañas, pero yo esperaba abrirme paso en tu cuerpo no sólo por habilidad mía sino por afecto tuyo.

-¿Cómo osas hablarme así? –La furia de Eyvindur se encendió. –¿Te atreves a culparme? Lo lamento si no sabes que hacer conmigo, te hubiera dado satisfacción a pesar del dolor pero si así deseas que sean las cosas…

-¡No quiero que me des satisfacción! –Lo interrumpió Hagen alcanzándolo de los hombros. –No así. ¿Cómo quieres que goce de tenerte de esta manera? Tendría que gustarme follar con cadáveres.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Digo que un cadáver sería más apasionado que tú.

-Déjame solo. Hice todo lo posible, este es mi límite –Hagen negó.

-Estuvimos juntos tiempo atrás, te conozco, este no es tu límite. –Eyvindur se señaló la cara marcada.

-No soy esa persona que conocías. –Hagen le pasó la mano por las cicatrices.

-Es cierto, ya no eres esa persona, cambiaste igual que yo, ahora eres más hijo de dísir –el rey abrió los ojos ofendido –pero debajo de todo estoy seguro de que eres capaz de sentir y amar con gran pasión, tienes este fuego en ti que cuando se enciende me deja sin aliento, aunque sólo lo uses para reprenderme. –Hagen suspiró y lo acercó a él para abrazarlo. –No pretendía insultarte sólo respondí al agravio.

-¿Cuál agravio? Creo que haz hecho tu caso, diciendo que lo acontecido esta noche ha sido culpa mía. –Hagen negó. Soltó a su elfo.

-Fuera de la cama, quiero acomodar las sábanas para meternos dentro –le ordenó con desfachatez. Eyvindur lo observó confundido. –Me prometí a mí mismo que pasaría toda la noche en tu cama, lo mismo me da lo que estemos haciendo.

Acabaron acomodados con Eyvindur recostado sobre el pecho de Hagen, el cual estaba entretenido jugando con las hebras de su largo cabello con una mano.

-¿Te cuenta una historia norn sobre sexo? –Le preguntó Hagen. Eyvindur asintió. –Es la historia de Reidun, una heroína. Hace mucho tiempo hubo tres clanes en conflicto. El de Armann, el de Reinghar y el de Stekjoll. Pues bien, Armann era viudo, y viendo que Reinghar tenía una hija, le propuso casarse con ella para unir a sus clanes y enfrentarse a Stekjoll. El problema fue que la doncella en cuestión, Reidun, luego de conocerlo se negó a desposarlo. En Nornheim, los padres proponen candidatos a sus hijas pero ellas tienen derecho de dar la última palabra y defender su mano. Armann fue muy humillado por aquel rechazo. Sabiendo que a Reidun le gustaba cazar corzos con sus compañeras, le tendió una emboscada y la raptó. La forzó pensando que al deshonrarla ella no tendría más remedio que casarse con él. Reinghar montó en justa cólera, le dio a su hija elección, no sería la primera ni la última de las norn que no llegaba intacta a su boda; pero ella aceptó su destino y accedió a desposarse con el hombre que la violó. En la noche de bodas, Reidun aguardó a que Armann se durmiera, ebrio y satisfecho luego de yacer con ella. Y entonces le cortó el cuello. Volvió donde su padre, quien de inmediato se alió con Stekjoll y juntos aniquilaron al clan de Armann. Quizás pensarías que ella estaba deshonrada doblemente por haber sido vejada y por haber asesinado, pero no, se volvió una heroína a la le llovían pretendientes que admiraban su temple. A los norn nos gusta el peligro.

-¿Qué clase de relato es ese?

-¿Perdona? ¿Otra vez me faltó el romance? –Eyvindur se crispó pero Hagen le dio un beso. –En Nornheim el sexo es algo sagrado, forzar a alguien a yacer contigo es sumamente aborrecible, el equivalente para ustedes sería escupirle a la cara a la efigie de Naira Anar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque veneramos la vida y la muerte. Y hacer el amor es la máxima expresión de vida. Incluso tenemos estas festividades, que a ti te horrorizarían, donde la gente danza desnuda y hay orgías. Una vez estuve en una en honor de la diosa. Fue una gran experiencia, no sólo por el placer que conlleva ese tipo de ceremonias, sino por toda la energía vital que se desprende del ambiente, la algarabía y la sensación de compartir, de estar más vivo que nunca. Espero me entiendas un poco. Que tú, a quien amo, me trates sólo como un objeto de satisfacción y te ofrezcas en compensación por nuestro fracaso; me ofende en lo más hondo de mi ser. No te culpo por lo que ocurrió, ya pensaremos en una manera de superar esta especie de entumecimiento de tu corazón y tu cuerpo.

-¿Estuviste en una orgía?

-¿Eso es lo único que tu depravada cabeza captó? -Eyvindur se rió.

-¿Te cuento una historia de los elfos acerca de sexo?

-Por supuesto.

-No hay tal cosa –dijo Eyvindur. -Jamás hablamos de ello. Es un tabú. ¿No lo habías notado?

-Pensé que simplemente eran recatados. –Dijo pensando en Finduilas.

Cuando se iba de pareja en pareja, y de cama en cama, no se profundizaba en la persona y en sus costumbres, por supuesto que no había notado aquello. Pero eso era algo que Hagen no iba a decir en voz alta.

.

Loki estaba solo. Alzó una mano y conjuró una ilusión. Aquel espejismo adoptó los rasgos de Thor. Lo miró con todo el anhelo que guardaba en su ser.

-Ven –le ordenó. –Quítate la ropa y ven a mi lado. –Una marioneta que no podía herirlo, ante la cual no se sentía traicionado doblemente, una vez por las acciones de su amado, y otra por su incapacidad para odiarlo realmente. Si se concentraba mucho, su ilusión no sería sólo visible, sino también tangible. Thor se desnudó y Loki pudo deleitarse contemplando aquel cuerpo que deseaba cada vez con mayor ahínco. Su compañero se metió en su cama. –Así, acércate –en realidad no tenía que decirle nada pues él lo manipulaba con su voluntad. Pero no podía estar cerca y no dirigirle la palabra; aunque aquel ser no le respondería nada. Le gustaba ser mirado y escuchado por Thor, aunque menos de lo que le gustaba ser tocado por él. Aquella versión suya del dios del trueno, detallada en cada pliegue, cada cicatriz y cada forma se acomodó muy cerca de Loki. El hechicero sonrió sintiéndose menos miserable de lo que se había sentido últimamente, le tendió las manos y las estrecharon. Su ilusión carecía de dos aspectos, no tenía el delicioso olor que emanaba del dios del trueno, y no tenía su calor corporal. Si Loki lo besaba no le sabría a nada, al vino que Thor probó en la cena, al gusto de su boca que tan bien conocía; si lo acariciaba sólo recibiría frío. Por eso no hizo más que mirarlo y estrecharle las manos. Aquel placebo le bastaría esa noche. Los ojos se le fueron cerrando. De pronto aquellas manos que sostenían las suyas le parecieron cálidas, volvió a abrir los ojos. La copia de Thor se inclinó a él y le besó una mejilla.

-Te amo, sé que sabes que te amo. –Le dijo a Loki.

-Sí –respondió el hechicero desde lo más hondo de su ser. –Sí lo sé. Yo también. –La copia de Thor le sonrió de una manera tal, que Loki rodó los ojos pero estaba riéndose también. Sintió que se acercaba más y lo abrazaba. Se dejó llevar al mundo onírico entre la calidez de aquellos brazos.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	28. Capítulo XXVII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XXVII

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Crédito financiero al imperio DISNEY.

Queremos dar las gracias a aquellos que nos han estado leyendo y también a los que nos han dejado comentarios. Gracias, cada uno de ellos es grandioso, nos animan mucho y también nos ayudan a mejor la historia. Así que muchas gracias por su tiempo, sabemos que dejar un review a veces es difícil o da un poco de pena, pero siempre es un gran gozo para el escritor. ¡Gracias!

Ahora sí, a lo nuestro…

**Advertencias**: AU, M, elfos, política.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XVII:

El alba lo encontró con los ojos abiertos. A Eyvindur siempre le parecía que amanecía demasiado pronto. A su lado, Hagen dormía con placidez, tumbado boca abajo con las sábanas enredadas en sus largas piernas y la cara semienterrada en las almohadas. El elfo le pasó una mano por la espalda, lo rodeó y lo abrazó llenándose de su fragancia, saboreando el calor de su cuerpo. Deseó dormirse de nuevo pero estaba acongojado. Siempre tenía numerosas preocupaciones de distinto origen, por algo era el rey, pero las de índole personal se habían aplacado desde Barad Eithel hasta anoche.

Apretó el cuerpo de Hagen contra de sí pensando en la historia que le narró. Jamás se habría imaginado que el sexo fuera tan importante para los norn, que lo vieran de forma sagrada y a la vez, para reafirmar que estaban vivos. Quizás por eso Eyvindur no podía hacerlo, porque estaba muerto en su interior. Depositó un beso en el hombro de Hagen con más cariño que pasión y dejó la cama. Corrió el cortinaje que daba a la ciudad dorada, ésta brillaba tenuemente y estaba aún silenciosa, envuelta en el manto de la noche todavía. Oró brevemente a Naira Anar.

Volvió a la alcoba con el cabello goteando, iba envuelto en una bata de seda. Hagen seguía en la cama pero se enderezó de inmediato.

–¿Hace mucho que despertaste? –Le preguntó el dragón negro.

–Mi día comenzó hace unas horas.

–Debiste despertarme para bañarnos juntos.

–¿Querías bañarte conmigo?

–Sí, necesito que alguien me frote la espalda. –Eyvindur se molestó, Hagen salió del lecho desnudo, le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

–Será en otra ocasión –dijo el elfo y apoyó su frente en la de Hagen.

–Qué bien hueles. –Eyvindur sonrió.

–Tú hiedes –el norn no se ofendió. Le besó brevemente, cubrió su desnudez en lo esencial y se retiró furtivamente.

.

Eyvindur aguardaba en sus aposentos. Hagen le había pedido que desayunaran con Karnilla y Héroïque. Habían acordado ocultar su amorío ante los elfos, pero el dragón le pidió compartir con sus parientes. Le explicó que era usual para los norn que las parejas adoptaran a las familias uno del otro. Lo cual explicaba que el dragón estuviese tentado de llamar a Eyriander "madre". Eyvindur casi le rogó que no hiciera eso, su argumento final fue que en ese caso tendría que llamar a Lúne "tío" y a Lara "prima". Eso zanjó el asunto en cuanto a la familia de Eyvindur. Pero en lo que respectaba a la de Hagen, el dragón le explicó que para él eran más que sus primas, sus hermanas y que deseaba no tener que ocultarse ante ellas. Aunque claro, no le pidió a Eyvindur que las abordara con esa familiaridad. El elfo les había llevado obsequios.

Mientras aguardaba por la familia de su amado, Eyvindur dejó de pensar como amante para empezar a hacerlo como rey. Estaba leyendo los discursos que Lúne le había preparado, su tío los había modificado, no sólo hablaban sobre los elfos oscuros sino también de los enanos y de las sospechas de Lord Wose acerca de que eran aliados. Su viaje al reino dorado no era únicamente para pedirle que permitiera a Telenma descender del espacio.

–Mi rey –dijo Eydís, su secretario, cortando sus pensamientos. –Sus invitados han llegado.

Desayunarían ahí, en las estancias de Eyvindur, el comedor que poseía era amplio, casi podría tener una fiesta en ese sitio si así lo deseaba. Los norn entraron riéndose, Hagen le cuchicheaba algo a Karnilla que hizo que ella le soltara un codazo.

–Eyvindur –lo saludó la bruja acercándose a él para abrazarlo. Héroïque fue más mesurada y se limitó a hacerle una reverencia. Se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos.

–Quisiera honrarlas con unos obsequios –dijo Eyvindur. No supo si decir a que se debían cuando Eydís los acercó a cada una. Para Karnilla había un reloj cósmico. A la bruja se le iluminó el rostro al mirarlo. Muchos años atrás, instado por Larus, Eyvindur había obsequiado uno a Kaarina, la abuela real norn. Uno de sus primeros modelos. Llevaba piezas de oro blanco que emulaban flores. Este era muy similar, debía recordarle a Karnilla aquel que había visto muchas veces en manos de su abuela.

Para Héroïque, dado que Hagen deseaba colmarla de todas las riquezas posibles, había una gargantilla de plata que se extendía desde el cuello sobre los hombros y las clavículas. Llevaba engarzadas varios diamantes en torno a un zafiro de gran tamaño. Igual había unos aretes de diamante a juego pero eran más discretos para realzar la opulencia de la joya principal.

–Es asombroso –dijo Héroïque. –No sé qué decir, ¿con qué palabras podría agradecer semejante obsequio? –Hagen lo miraba como diciendo "exageraste".

Eyvindur se mostró complacido.

–Eydís, déjennos –despachó a los sirvientes diciéndoles que no los necesitarían. Cuando salieron Hagen lo interpretó como una señal. Se sentó junto a Eyvindur y le tomó la mano. Los ojos de sus primas se posaron en el acto en ese gesto.

–Estos obsequios son una muestra de cariño de parte de mi buen amor –les dijo el dragón negro.

Karnilla asintió como si le confirmaran algo. Hagen le había contado de cuando Eyvindur y él compartieron un amorío tiempo atrás. En sus cartas su primo siempre mencionaba a su rey; y no hacía mucho le había narrado ciertos inquietantes sueños que en realidad eran una proyección de una fantasía carnal. La bruja le sonrió a Eyvindur con calidez.

Pero para la menor de las jóvenes, la noticia era absolutamente inesperada.

–¿Esta es la sorpresa de la que hablabas? –Dijo con candidez casi infantil.

–No, eso es otra cosa –se apresuró a aclarar el dragón.

–¿Entonces ahora podemos llamarte hermano? –Inquirió Héroïque con una sonrisa dirigida al elfo. Eyvindur no supo que decir. –Eres afortunado –le aseguró la menor. –Hagen es sin duda el mejor de todos. –Aseguró mirándolo con adoración.

–Dale un respiro –le pidió Karnilla pero ella no era mejor. –Eyvindur, sé que los elfos hacen estas cosas de manera distinta. Te conozco y sé que tu sentido de la discreción se habría impuesto si tu afecto no fuera sincero. Así que, sólo me resta decirte que para Héroïque y para mí serás tan caro como un hermano. Considéranos las espadas del clan, que Hagen te aporta. –Y en el caso de Karnilla, al ser ella una reina, sin duda era una fuerza nada deleznable.

–En efecto las cosas son algo distintas en mi reino. No puedo desposar a Hagen pero para todo efecto le prodigaré mi amor como si lo fuera. Gracias a ambas por su comprensión hacia nuestra situación.

Hagen miró a Héroïque y rodó los ojos. Parecía que el dragón era una doncella cuya mano, el rey elfo estaba solicitando a su familia.

–Les deseamos que sean uno para el otro refugio en los tiempos aciagos, fortaleza en días por venir y que hallen en su amor una fuente de dicha inconmensurable. –Dijo la bruja y Héroïque asintió aunque seguramente ella habría dicho algo distinto. La menor contuvo una risita ante la formalidad de su prima.

–Bien, si Eyvindur y tú han terminado de oficiar nuestro no–matrimonio, ¿podemos comer ya? –dijo Hagen con burla pero en realidad desbordaba felicidad.

–Besa a Eyvindur –pidió Héroïque que era muy afecta a las historias de amor. El elfo la miró mal y la menor se amilanó en el acto, pero Hagen, que ya estaba acostumbrado a incordiar a su amado, le tomó la barbilla y lo besó brevemente.

Héroïque soltó una risita nerviosa y Karnilla le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

–Si ya terminaron de abochornarme… ¿sabes Eyvindur? Mejor les hubiéramos ocultado todo. –Eyvindur se rió, se había sonrojado. –No tengo que decirles que esto es un secreto. –Miró con intensidad a Héroïque.

–Puedo ponerle una maldición de silencio –ofreció la bruja.

–Soy muy confiable, ahora mismo guardo íntimos secretos de Thor y Loki que ustedes no saben. –Hagen y Karnilla soltaron una carcajada. Héroïque se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se puso a jurarle a Eyvindur que ni siquiera mencionaría nunca su nombre junto con el de Hagen en la misma oración.

Se pusieron a comer. Se pasaron los platos sin ceremonias, se sirvieron unos a otros y charlaron. Héroïque les contó sobre su nuevo puesto en palacio procurando moderarse de no acaparar toda la conversación. Karnilla estaba al tanto de los menesteres de los istyar, felicitó a Eyvindur por apoyar una edición del tratado de los principios de la magia de Lord Aldor, publicada en norn. Hagen casi no hablaba y le tomaba la mano a Eyvindur de tanto en tanto apretándosela.

Eyvindur preguntó a Karnilla por su nuevo invernadero, su embajador le había hablado de ello, le ofreció surtirla con plantas de Svartálfheim, incluso le prometió una semilla de mallorn, aquel rarísimo árbol que sólo se daba en el reino de los elfos. Finalmente tuvieron que despedirse pues Eydís interrumpió para indicarle que el rey de Asgard ya lo aguardaba. Hagen se puso de pie y le hizo una reverencia al verlo partir pues el secretario estaba presente.

En cuanto se hubo marchado Héroïque soltó una risita triunfal.

–Es guapísimo –le dijo a Hagen, quien la miró divertido. –Pero es tan serio, yo no sabría de qué hablarle. A veces creo que no parece humano. –Su primo volvió a sentarse. Tomó su copa de vino meditabundo.

–Créeme que es capaz de decir y hacer cosas muy humanas.

–¡Hagen! Eso no lo queríamos saber –dijo Héroïque e hizo como que se sonrojaba. Hagen se carcajeó porque para variar no era una alusión sexual la que hacía. Se puso más serio para dirigirse a ambas.

–Deseaba verlas y hablar con ustedes, no sólo de mí romance con Eyvindur, el cual Karnilla hizo favor de oficializar y subrayar bastante –la bruja no se dio por aludida. –Sino que igual deseo tratar algunos asuntos que nos atañen a los tres. Recientemente marché a un conflicto contra los enanos y me hice con un buen botín de guerra. Lo he puesto en manos de algunos comerciantes y herreros elfos, se convertirá en una considerable suma de dinero que irá a tu dote Héroïque. –La menor de los tres se quedó de una pieza, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo dicho.

–¿Dote? Los norn no empleamos la dote –dijo Karnilla.

–Pero los aesir si lo hacen y dado que Odín prohibió que Héroïque deje el reino dorado es obvio que se casará con un as. –Repuso a Karnilla y luego miró a Héroïque. –En las cartas que me enviaste, me hiciste ver que el tema del matrimonio es muy relevante para ti. Deseo respaldarte para que puedas aspirar a cualquier candidato que desees, dado que el anterior fue una decepción debemos tener cuidado con el siguiente. –La menor asintió y esbozó una sonrisa.

–Hablas como si ella pudiera elegir. –Se metió la bruja, –a Einar se lo impuso Thor, con o sin dote, el rey escogerá. –Hagen negó.

–Yo conseguiré una dote digna, tengo más en mente, Héroïque tendrá sedas, joyas, armas ceremoniales, dinero y piedras preciosas, además de reputación de bella y difícil. –Le dijo Hagen a Karnilla. Su hermana lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido. –Tú le conseguirás rentas, una propiedad para que tenga un hogar fuera de palacio e influirás para obtener al que ella quiera. –Karnilla se soltó a reír. –¿Dirás que no se puede? Eres la reina norn y yo soy…

–El consorte real oculto. Hermano, tu preocupación por el futuro de Héroïque es conmovedora pero ten cuidado con lo que haces, ya viste lo que le pasó a Loki, se elevó muy alto y lo arrastraron por los suelos. Y no creo que Eyvindur sea mejor que Thor a la hora de protegerte.

–¡Karnilla! –Héroïque se mostró muy escandalizada.

–Yo no me voy a meter en la política del reino. No usaré a Eyvindur para conseguirle marido a Héroïque, eso es algo que lograremos tú y yo por nuestros propios medios. Créeme, tengo mis deberes bien claros, matar a quien mi rey me pida que mate, protegerlo y hacerlo feliz.

–Parece que enamorarte te ha vuelto sensato. –Le dijo Karnilla. –Aun así no prometas a Héroïque algo que no está en tus manos.

–¿A quién quieres? –Le preguntó a la menor retando a Karnilla con ello.

–Ahora mismo a nadie, –Hagen por poco se fue hacia atrás. –La verdad es que estoy muy ocupada y muy feliz con la labor que desempeño. No desdeño la dote –aclaró velozmente, –llegado el momento sé que me será muy útil. Los dos tienen razón. Si ustedes me enriquecen y me apoyan, quizás no puedan conseguirme a alguien de la categoría de Hjörtur y Hrafn pero sí me pondrán fuera del alcance de quien sea; y eso se los agradecería. –La bruja se mostró satisfecha con el razonamiento de Héroïque. Hagen estaba algo sorprendido, pensaba sin duda, que cuando le diese la noticia a su pequeña hermana, ella querría empezar a buscar a su futuro marido en el acto.

Se dirigió a Karnilla.

–También tengo algo para ti, para que no estés celosa de que sólo quiera ocuparme de Héroïque. –La bruja alzó una ceja. –Soy buen guerrero pero mirando atrás me doy cuenta de que nunca te he protegido como se debe, eso es porque siempre he pensado que te bastas tu sola.

–¿Eso es lo que tienes para mí? ¿Constatar la realidad?

–Cuando vuelvas a Nornheim, los clanes se te lanzarán a la yugular antes de someterse a ti. –La bruja asintió, eso era más que predecible. –Querrán que pruebes tu fuerza y como eres mujer serán especialmente duros contigo. Por ello he decidido que al inicio de tu reinado, te acompañaré y ayudaré en calidad de juramentado hermano de armas.

–¿Eyvindur te dejará abandonar tus deberes para con él para ponerte a mi servicio? Pacificar los clanes es una tarea ardua.

–Sí, estoy seguro de que me dejará hacerlo, porque me ama. –Héroïque se conmovió hondamente. –Además, si no lo hago yo, ¿quién lo hará? No creo que Hjörtur esté listo para tal situación. –Karnilla no estuvo de acuerdo.

–Quizás lo esté llegado el momento. Thor está aplazando nuestro compromiso oficial y la boda para darnos tiempo a madurar. Él deberá ser mejor guerrero y yo mejor gobernante. Además de que Vanaheim sin duda aportará un ejército que siga a su príncipe, el cual sumaré a mis hired asentados allá bajo el mando de Bran y de Halvard. –Hagen la estaba mirando como si no la conociera. –¿Qué sucede?

–Por Tyr y Brunhilda, y yo que pensé que evitabas el tema de tu matrimonio y tu reinado. Y ahora resulta que confías en Hjörtur.

–Hjörtur es un gran jinete y un gran arquero. –Lo defendió Héroïque.

–En el que confío es en Thor. Él me dijo que Hjörtur será muy adecuado, conoce su carácter y lo ha visto en la guerra. Pero eso no quiere decir que desdeño tu apoyo. Si tú me muestras fidelidad delante de nuestro pueblo, no podrán iniciar rencillas en mi contra proclamando que el legítimo rey eres tú porque esencialmente habrás abdicado a mi favor.

–Estás hecha una reina –le dijo Hagen.

–Tengo buenos maestros. Thor es un buen rey aunque se da menos mérito a sí mismo del que debería. Y Loki es la persona más astuta que haya conocido, el mejor usando alianzas en su beneficio. –Sus primos la seguían mirando como si no la conocieran. –Basta ya. No soy la única que ha cambiado. Tú eres el no–esposo fiel de Eyvindur –le achacó a Hagen. –Y tú, prefieres tu trabajo al romance –señaló a Héroïque. –No podía quedarme enfurruñada por mi destino toda la vida.

–Serás la mejor reina posible porque no querías serlo en un principio. –Dijo Hagen con orgullo. –El poder no te corromperá y tu corazón de doula te llevará a proteger a tu pueblo en lugar de arrojarlos en sangrientos combates como es la larga tradición de nuestro reino.

–Y tú serás el mejor no–esposo posible, follen mucho y no hagas de Eyvindur un cornudo, miedo me da el desquite que tomaría en tu contra.

–¡Karnilla! –la censuró Héroïque, nuevamente.

–Dale veinte hijos a Hjörtur –contraatacó Hagen –y no olvides llamar a Hanne, "mamá".

.

Había más asientos de los que necesitaban en la sala privada de Valaskialf donde se reunieron los reyes. Sus secretarios se acomodaron de inmediato a la derecha de ambos y empezaron a escribir rápidamente. El heraldo los había anunciado con sus bastos y hartos títulos, a Thor aún le parecía extraño el presenciar como cambiaba la percepción de una persona, al escuchar dueño de qué era. Ragnheidur siempre le había hecho hincapié sobre la importancia del ceremonial, por eso, en esa ocasión no lo impidió.

Eyvindur se sentó frente a él, con su halo de dios inalcanzable. Sus ojos serenos mostraron determinación, parecía muy seguro de lo que iba a decirle. Y Thor esperaba contar con los suficientes argumentos para disuadirlo de continuar el genocidio de los elfos oscuros, pues a pesar de que ninguno había dicho que esa reunión era debido a ellos, ambos estaban conscientes de que tocarían el tema.

El rey elfo extrajo de entre sus ropas un anillo dorado con un escudo de armas: Dos hachas de doble filo cruzadas por el mango. Lo colocó sobre la mesa al alcance de Thor.

–Ayer en la cena te conté que mi problema no radicaba en los enanos rebeldes al sur de mi reino, sino en los discursos contradictorios de Thyra sobre ellos. Pues bien, éstos insurrectos no llevaban insignias y los que fueron capturados proclamaron que deseaban venganza por el asunto de la mina de Velgermyr. –Una mina descubierta en el territorio del sur durante el reinado de Larus y que Thyra había reclamado en razón de que en el pacto de Eyrikur–Thorvid; Larus no se la quiso dar. –Se arrancaron sus emblemas de las ropas pero nunca contaron con la rapiña de mi Lord Protector, y todos tenían esas joyas. Es el escudo de Modruladur, el asentamiento de Lord Herryk; un hombre leal a Thyra.

Thor examino interesado el anillo, en efecto era de oro y el escudo de armas estaba bien detallado.

–Lord Wose es el más astuto de mis señores, fue él quien descubrió que mediante la caja de Droma mi padre fue asesinado. Es el señor del sur, y en su zona fronteriza siempre ha habido disturbios. A últimas fechas se han encontrado vestigios de campamentos, que nosotros sospechamos eran de elfos oscuros que desembarcaban en el río Elivagar y se ocultan entre ambos territorios. De ahí avanzan hacia el este, a las tierras de mi maestro Lord Aldor. Creemos que estos elfos oscuros no podrían ocultarse si no es con el amparo de los enanos.

–Entiendo tus sospechas pero este anillo no prueba que Thyra te esté traicionando.

Eyvindur no sonrió pero asintió comprendido el punto de Thor.

–Lo sé, yo tampoco lo sospeché sino hasta que viajé al reino del sur y vi su comportamiento con mis propios ojos, sin embajadores ni heraldos de por medio, llenando de paja sus palabras –procedió a explicarle –ella nos dejó cazar a estos enanos, se desentendió de ellos y aseguró que no habría guerra entre nosotros si yo los atrapaba y condenaba a muerte. Pero luego de que Hagen llegase, cambió de opinión, envió al mismísimo Lord Herryk con varias tropas para ayudarnos. ¿Por qué? ¿Le agrado ahora más que antes o temió que encontráramos algo que le pudiera incomodar?

En ese momento Thor recordó a Hildetand diciéndole: "Enanos y gelgja son una mala combinación, y yo no soy el enemigo al que quieren atacar".

–Cuando los elfos oscuros atacaron Enya y el observatorio, fracasaron en darme muerte y tuvieron que huir. Yo siempre pensé que se internaron en el espacio pero ahora veo que la rebelión de Ausmünd, captó toda mi atención y no me permitió darme cuenta de que en realidad se replegaron dentro de mi propio reino. No hacia Menelmakar pues mi primer mandato fue enviar a Lord Teros a la capital de los enanos para dejar en claro que no jugaba, y Thyra no hizo nada; salvo proclamar a Ausmünd rey de Vanaheim. En su momento creí que sólo lo hacía para enfadarnos pero no, se buscaba un aliado. –Thor hizo un gesto concentrado –piénsalo, Lady Telenma lleva tiempo buscando en el espacio y aunque los elfos oscuros son unos maestros del ocultamiento, ya han pasado tres años; no es posible que no haya encontrado ni huella de Hrimthurs. Además, Thyra lo conoce, ella le vendió la sahya con la que me atacaron. –El mismísimo Tryggvi se lo dijo así que en ello no había duda.

–Así que eso te deja con que está escondido donde tú no lo buscarías, en Menelmakar. –Eyvindur asintió.

–No puedo entrar a aquel territorio sin que haya guerra de por medio, Thyra jamás me permitiría pasar aunque aludiera que el elfo está ahí.

Thor estuvo de acuerdo con él, Thyra no le concedería aquello.

–¿Entonces irás a la guerra? –El rey elfo suspiró mirándolo.

–No es que la desee, me obligan a ello. Mi pueblo es longevo pero no nos reproducimos con la facilidad de los otros reinos, somos pocos y es por ello que las bajas de una guerra nos producen serio daño. –Los elfos eran muy buenos en tácticas a distancia y tenían un armamento excepcional. –Por eso mi padre no marchó junto con el tuyo en la Guerra de los Cuatro Reinos aunque le era tentadora.

–¿Y cuál será tu excusa para invadir Menelmakar? –Le preguntó Thor porque una guerra no se daba sólo porque sí.

–No es una excusa, estoy seguro de que Thyra también se prepara para ello; sólo me estoy adelantando a que lo haga. Y es por ello que deseo tu apoyo. –Sí, Thor vio venir aquello. –Contigo como aliado, estoy seguro que no perderé la contienda, así como no lo hicimos en Vanaheim. Seré agradecido contigo, hay minas excepcionales en Menelmakar que harían aún más rico al reino dorado.

–Entonces… ¿dejarás tu venganza contra los elfos oscuros para intercambiarla por los enanos?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Eyvindur que reculó.

–No, ese es un asunto diferente. Pues también estoy aquí para pedirte que dejes a Lady Telenma descender en tu reino y capturar a elfos oscuros con cargo de mercenarios, ladrones y asesinos. Y además deseo me permitas arrestar al hijo de Hrimthurs.

Thor de pronto sonrió y Eyvindur lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Perdona no me rió de ti, es sólo que veo que estás dispuesto a ser señor único de Svartálfheim.

–Si con ello apaciguó mis tierras y me libro de mis enemigos, sí, lo haré. –Thor no había dicho casi nada en aquella reunión, hecho que no se le escapaba a Eyvindur como tampoco el que no hubiera aceptado ninguna de sus peticiones. –Tu consorte y yo hicimos un pacto cuando viajó a Svartálfheim; él ha reunido a los elfos oscuros, hasta ahí llegó su rol. En aras de nuestra alianza y amistad, deseo que tú cumplas también la palabra que me diste.

–Recuerdo bien lo que me solicitaste aquella vez, así como también que te pedí una única cosa, y era que no me pidieras hacer algo contrario a mi honor. –Thor haló aire –no dudo de la capacidad de Telenma pero sí de su criterio. Descenderá en Asgard e intentara arrestar a todos los elfos oscuros, seguro todos habrán hecho algo ilegal en su vida; más no creo que se dejen arrestar. Se defenderán, habrá peleas y disturbios en Asgard pues se han hecho amigos de ases –dijo sin aclarar que en su mayoría eran antiguos alfh. –No me estás pidiendo que te deje capturarlos sino que te permita asesinarlos, que haga que no veo que cometerás un genocidio con esta gente, y Eyvindur, eso es contrario a mi honor. Así que no, Telenma no puede descender en Asgard.

Eyvindur escuchó todo con el mismo rostro de esfinge que hacía pensar que era una estatua.

–¿Y qué me dices de tu canciller en Alfheim? Permitió a mi flota descender.

–Eran los mercenarios de Nulka. –Nadie dudaba de que fueran una amenaza para la paz.

–¿Me entregarías al menos al hijo de Hrimthurs? Puedes quedarte con el resto de los elfos oscuros, ya que los consideras tan valiosos, sólo quisiera que me dieras tu palabra de que no permitirás que se unan a Hrimthurs cuando yo lo saqué del agujero oscuro que es Menelmakar.

La pequeña voz interna de Thor le susurró que permitiera aquello, seguramente Eyvindur mataría a Svadilfari, él no se mancharía las manos y Loki no podría enfadarse con él por ello; pero Thor apartó aquel pensamiento bruscamente. El dios del trueno prosiguió como si no hubiera escuchado esa pregunta.

–Hace unos días cayó un drakar en Asgard, seguro que tu embajador te lo contó, pertenecía a una flota de comerciantes y artistas itinerantes, no encontramos el transmisor de la nave pero algunas de las cosas que llevaban en bodega, comprueban que efectivamente lo eran. –Thor hizo una pausa intentando mesurar la conversación, estaba tocando fibras sensibles. –Pienso que tu general sabía que no eran un peligro para ti, y aun así los derribó. Haz hecho responsable a toda una raza por las acciones de Hrimthurs, y eso es injusto.

–¿De verdad? ¿Cómo procederías tú con ellos?

–Castigaría a Hrimthurs como buscas hacerlo pero no condenaría al resto de elfos oscuros con él. Es más, considero que lo que necesitan son permisos de navegación, estar sujetos a alguna ley, que no sólo los proteja sino que los ate a cumplir con obligaciones. Sí, entiendo que los elfos oscuros han tenido antepasados violentos, pero pienso que hasta en tu pueblo, habrá alguien que se oponga también a esta masacre. –Eyvindur no pudo evitar pensar en Lord Aldor, que siempre hablaba a favor de la paz; lo hizo un instante pero Thor pareció comprender que había dado en el blanco con sus palabras.

–¿Un permiso de navegación? ¿Expedido por Asgard y avalado por sus reinos? –Eyvindur dedujo que Thor hablaba también en nombre de sus protectorados. –He venido por una alianza y ahora veo que lo que deseas es romper con los acuerdos que Bor y Eyrikur pactaron. Debí de haberme informado con anterioridad que tenías una alianza con ellos, ¿qué te dan a cambio de tu protección?

–Nada. –Eyvindur le dirigió una mirada cargada de resentimiento. –Déjenos –ordenó de pronto Thor a sus secretarios. Éstos ni siquiera dudaron en hacerlo, abandonaron rápidamente el salón. –Hice esto para romper la formalidad de la situación, no sólo soy el rey de Asgard sino también tu amigo.

–¿Entonces por qué me traicionas? –Estalló Eyvindur –lo que te pido me lo niegas, defiendes a los elfos oscuros que son mis enemigos y podrás pensar que me tragaré tus afrentas porque no soy rival para Asgard, pero no lo voy a hacer. Si no me quieres ayudar en la guerra contra Thyra no lo hagas, iré a Vanaheim, estoy seguro de que los gemelos me apoyaran.

Thor no dudó de ello.

–Eyvindur, no soy tu enemigo ni quiero perder tu amistad. Lo único que te digo es que no es correcto asesinar inocentes, eso no es justicia, es venganza. –Esperó a que lo escuchara –me preocupa que sigas este camino de asesinatos, y te conviertas en un tirano, en un Malekith.

El elfo se fue hacia atrás, casi como si Thor le hubiera dado un puñetazo, sin embargo se serenó al cabo.

–Lo sé, ¡por Isil que lo sé! –El elfo apretó los ojos. –No he cesado de cazar a los elfos oscuros porque necesito que Hrimthurs no tenga más aliados, unos que Thyra sabrá aprovechar. Numéricamente serán más que mis elfos de luz… no sé para qué te explicó más de ello si no estás interesado en partir a la guerra. Respóndeme ¿me darás al hijo de Hrimthurs?

–¿Para qué lo quieres? –Quiso saber Thor, que no había negado ni consentido a ello aún.

–Quiero a Svadilfari para obligar a Hrimthurs a salir, para encarar lo que desde hace tres años está inconcluso –respondió con el gesto más feroz que Thor le había visto.

.

–Observa con cuidado –le dijo Lord Aldor a Hërin. El pequeño aesir se quedó mirando fijamente las manos del istyar, de entre ellas surgió una pequeña luz que se convirtió en una mariposa. Hërin extendió la mano para tomarla y cuando lo hizo el sabio se mostró satisfecho. Estaban sentados en el pasto, en los jardines reales. Las niñeras se habían ido, dispensadas por Loki pues distraían con su presencia a los niños. –¿Qué animal te gusta más? –Siguió aquella primera lección de magia.

–Gato –dijo Hërin.

–¿Eso en tu mano podría ser un gato? –Hërin lo meditó un momento y la mariposa se expandió y cambio de forma adoptando la de un felino.

–Sí, ¡si es! ¡Mira papá! –Le mostró el animal de seidh a Loki el cual sonrió orgulloso. –Mira Nari.

Hërin lo acercó a la niña la cual lo acarició.

–Y así es como tu hijo aprendió el principio de inmutabilidad del seidh a una edad muchísimo más temprana que tú. –Lo molestó Lord Aldor.

–Será istyar infinitamente más pronto que tú, maestro –le devolvió la pulla. Loki había querido que el sabio conociera a sus hijos. –Nari también tiene seidh, viene de la familia real vanir, igual e inclusive es foreldrar. –Lord Aldor asintió mientras Hërin convertía el gato en un perro y encima lo hacía seguirlos a ambos.

–Aprovechando mi visita al reino dorado, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte en aras del conocimiento.

–¿Qué requieres maestro?

–Quisiera que intercedieras para que se me permita catalogar y evaluar un par de reliquias de Asgard. Y también quisiera hablar con Heimdall acerca de sus dones.

–Los dones de Heimdall son un secreto para todos los aesir salvo para el Padre de Todo, no creo que pueda ayudarte en ese sentido, pero veré que puedo hacer por tu interés en las reliquias. –Lord Aldor era sistemático, siempre atesoraba cuanto conocimiento se ponía al alcance de su mano. El istyar se mostró complacido con la respuesta de Loki. Adoptó el tono que usaba en Svartalfheim cuando levantaba a Loki en plena madrugada para plantearle desafíos y laitales.

–Lómelinde recién inventó un hechizo protector el cual me gustaría mostrarte, tiene ciertas particularidades relacionadas con el principio de incertidumbre. Necesitaríamos un espacio amplio y a Thor.

Loki se mostró un poco incómodo, no le gustaba pensar en tener que pedirle un favor al dios del trueno pero tampoco iba a demostrar ante nadie, lo fragmentada que estaba su relación.

–Puedo conseguir ambas cosas.

–Igualmente deseo corroborar si has tenido avances en el principio de escisión y en tu fijación por la teoría de Higgs. Dejamos el estudio de ambas cosas incompletas. –Loki puso cara de escolar sorprendido haciendo la siesta en plena sesión de estudio. Que era más o menos lo que había venido haciendo. Continuaba leyendo con ahínco pero no había pensado en esas dos cosas, el principio de escisión que tenía que ver con el sello de su magia; y la teoría de Higgs que tenía que ver con la profecía que Kyara le había mostrado en el puerto de Bain. Estuvo demasiado preocupado respecto a la malicia cortesana y luego ocupado sufriendo de desamor como para poder concentrarse como se debía. Se enojó consigo mismo y luego con Thor, como solía hacer, por no haber dedicado más tiempo a su seidh.

–Qué bonitas orejitas –sonó la vocecita de Nari pero cuando lo dijo ya estaba tocando las puntiagudas orejas del istyar. Loki se horrorizó pero el sabio no se lo tomó a mal. Creó otra mariposa de tonos muy vivos y se la enseñó a Nari. La niña se puso a seguirla.

–Ya sé que no haz estudiado ni una cosa ni la otra. –Adivinó el sabio. –Los niños te dan un amor puro, sin coacciones ni manipulación. Es fácil olvidarte de ser sabio cuando eres padre. –Dijo el Lord saltando a las conclusiones como le gustaba hacerlo.

–¿Y tú cómo lo sabes venerable maestro? –El istyar nunca tuvo hijos y seguramente ya nunca los tendría.

–Por un tiempo fui más padre de Eyvindur que Larus. Durante esos años no escribí ni un solo libro, cancelé varios viajes de estudio y no acudí a ningún rito en el observatorio. Pero puedo decir al mirar esa época bajo la luz del paso del tiempo, que fue tiempo bien invertido.

–¿Lo fue? –El istyar se enfadó.

–Eyvindur tiene defectos pero es tan caro para mí como un hijo. –Dijo como si eso resarciera cualquier vicio en su rey.

Loki miró alejarse unos pasos a su pequeña, antes de que volviera a él para, desde la seguridad de sus brazos, pedir otra mariposa al istyar. Mientras la sostenía, mientras observaba a Hërin, Magni le vino a la mente. Seguramente estaría pasando su día oculto en la casa de Volstagg como un vergonzoso mal que mantienes fuera de la vista. En cambio sus hijos habían conocido al rey elfo, a un istyar, podían pasear por el reino recibiendo muestras de respeto del pueblo y los nobles; y más aún recibían constantemente amor.

"Si alguien los lastimara me vengaría con creces. Lo destriparía. Lenta y tortuosamente, lo haría sufrir" pensó Loki.

–Laldor –dijo Hërin plantándose ante el sabio. –Mira, una rana –le enseñó aquello en lo que había transformado su seidh. La rana saltó de las manos de Hërin al regazo del istyar el cual encontró aquello muy divertido.

.

Eyvindur estaba cenando con su corte. Cada cual tenía cosas que narrar a los otros. Su madre estaba hablando con Lord Aldor acerca de los vástagos reales, al parecer ambos estaban enamoriscados de esos niños. Su madre le daba miradas de tanto en tanto. Eyvindur ya veía venir que pronto querría plantearle la idea del matrimonio nuevamente. Hagen estaba sentado cerca de él. Debía admitir que su buen amor, sabía disimular muy bien que entre ellos dos no había nada. En ese momento charlaba animadamente con Belegaer y Finduilas sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo. Pero claro, Hagen debía tener bastante práctica en ello. Era capaz de saludar simultáneamente a dos damas con las que hubiera dormido sin delatarse.

Eyvindur sintió una cruel punzada de celos. La decisión de incluir a Finduilas en su séquito fue de Lúne y de Teros, el general la enviaba a Asgard como antes había sido enviada Lara. Para conseguir un matrimonio ventajoso con un aesir. El precedente de Lara era deshonroso, pero la presencia y belleza de la joven elfa ayudarían a sanar esa mancha en la reputación de su raza. En Svartálfheim, Finduilas era el equivalente a una princesa, inclusive estaba emparentada por vía materna con el linaje de Eyrikur, lo cual quedaba evidenciado por el parecido que guardaba con él. Hagen le había dicho que la consideraba su amiga pero que ya no la frecuentaría. Lo había ofrecido sin que Eyvindur tuviera que pedírselo, pero quedaría extraño para los demás que la ignorase en público. Al mirarla bien, Eyvindur notó que ella trataba al dragón con la misma dulzura de siempre. El rey no le deseaba ningún mal, pero estaría más feliz sabiéndola en Asgard.

No pudo tenerse más en esa cena. Se puso de pie y todos frenaron sus conversaciones. Anunció que se retiraba, se despidió de su madre besando su mano al tiempo que todos lo reverenciaban. No miró a Hagen pero no hacía falta. Estaba seguro de que pronto lo alcanzaría en sus aposentos.

Se quitó el mantón y la túnica superior. Se quedó con la casaca y la camisa puestas. Aún no dormiría, debía meditar lo acontecido en su reunión con Thor. Habían dejado la sesión tras comprobar que ninguno de los dos había convencido al otro, y se dieron tiempo para pensar. Tomó el resumen que Eydís le había preparado, al rememorar lo que se dijeron se sentía decepcionado. Su ánimo no mejoró al notar que Hagen no se daba prisa en reunirse con él. Sabía que el norn no podía simplemente salir corriendo detrás suyo pues arruinaría todos sus esfuerzos de mostrarse como rey y vasallo. Las cosas en Asgard no estaban yendo como esperaba, ni en lo político ni en lo personal.

A veces le costaba dominar su mal carácter. Quería complacer a Hagen tanto como temía perderlo y eso lo sumía en total ansiedad. Había equiparado aquel romance con la dicha más absoluta y ahora descubría que en realidad tener a Hagen era puro tormento. Ojalá las cosas fueran como antes, cuando sólo eran amigos, cuando Eyvindur podía apoyarse en el dragón negro, amarlo a distancia, celarlo, sí, y verlo yendo detrás de cada dama de su corte, pero al menos así no tendría que preocuparse por satisfacerlo en la cama.

La puerta se abrió y Eyvindur fingió que estaba metido en su trabajo. Hagen cerró despacio y fue hasta él. Se le acercó y le apartó el cabello a un lado para besarle la mejilla derecha y el cuello. Las cicatrices debían sentirse contra sus labios pero no parecían repelerlo en lo más mínimo. Eyvindur dejó escapar un suspiro y le tomó la barbilla a Hagen, girándose a él para unir sus labios soltando los documentos que supuestamente leía. Se sintió mejor sólo por tenerlo cerca. Dejó de lado sus frustraciones.

–¿Cómo te fue con Thor? –Le preguntó el norn pero en realidad era un formalismo pues luego de inquirirle tal cosa el elfo sintió como aquellas manos curtidas abrían las dos capas de ropa que llevaba puesta y alcanzaban con facilidad su piel. Suspiró y recibió otro beso. Hagen lo alzó del sillón en el que estaba. Eyvindur sintió que sus atribulados pensamientos lo abandonaban y que una dicha espontánea se esparcía por todo su ser.

–Me pidió amnistía para Hrimthurs. –Respondió a la pregunta inicial.

–¿Amnistía para Hrimthurs? –Hagen lo dijo muy sorprendido, frenando sus caricias. –Ese Thor y sus sueños rositas de paz y coexistencia, pronto nombrará un embajador para Muspellheim y otro para Hel. –Eyvindur trató de reprimir su risa pero al final no lo hizo, se cubrió la boca con una mano, algo que siempre hacía para ocultar la forma en que la cicatriz junto a sus labios deformaba su sonrisa en una mueca.

–Estoy de broma, no me pidió eso, quería saber lo que opinarías de algo así. –El dragón negó riéndose y le apartó la mano.

–Tus bromas son…–buscó la palabra –muy tú. –Los dos volvieron a reírse. Hagen estaba feliz ahí con él, con su forma despreocupada y simple de ser. Eyvindur a veces lo envidiaba. –Y ahora ven aquí, te eché tanto en falta que necesito ahogarme en ti con urgencia.

.

Eyvindur despertó poco antes del alba como siempre. Hagen estaba a su lado, tumbado boca abajo. Su cabello negro desperdigado por la almohada, su cuerpo relajado. El elfo se lo quedó mirando y luego con gestos suaves para no despertarlo se fue pegando a él. La noche anterior había sido desastrosa. Eyvindur había tomado la resolución consciente de entregarse con todo su ser. Adoraba a Hagen pero descubrió que realmente no sabía bien a bien qué hacer con él. Tenía miedo de que volviera a ocurrirle que se le extinguiera el deseo y que acostarse con Hagen le resultase doloroso dejándolo paralizado y con una sensación de vacío. Cuando aquello le había pasado con Elemmíre, se había tomado la libertad de atribuirlo a la falta de habilidad del bardo, pero si se repetía con Hagen, no podía evitar pensar que entonces el que estaba mal era él.

Había intentado la felación, algo que nunca antes había hecho por nadie. Sus intentos fueron torpes y algo inseguros en un principio, pero Hagen se había excitado sobremanera, con Eyvindur hincado ante él dándole ese placer. El norn lo había sujetado del cabello pero no había sido brusco. Mientras estaban en ello, había dicho varias veces lo mucho que le gustaba verlo ahí y así. El elfo sabía que su aspecto físico hacía de él un espectáculo visual, siempre había sido así en todo, ¿por qué no tendría que serlo en el sexo? Eso le dio confianza. Seguramente a Hagen le habían hecho aquello innumerables veces, seguramente había una forma en que le gustaba más, que Eyvindur no sabía. Pero se permitió creer que nadie encendía tanto a Hagen con esas caricias como él. No porque fuera especialmente bueno, sino porque Hagen lo añoraba tanto que verlo lamiéndolo y succionándolo era aliciente suficiente. Inconscientemente Hagen embistió en su boca, tocando su garganta, Eyvindur había resistido pero al final sintió que se atragantaba y tuvo que parar. Su amante no se lo tomó a mal aunque se había reído y luego se había disculpado.

Eyvindur no se permitió sentirse ofendido. Rememoró las ocasiones previas en que estuvieron juntos, e intentó devolverle a Hagen las caricias que había recibido tiempo atrás. Intentó con brío, quizás se propasó un poco, lo había mordido marcándolo, la ventaja de que Hagen fuese dragón, era que cualquier marca que le hiciera en la cama se borraría al día siguiente. Su norn había protestado pero cuando el elfo iba a disculparse, Hagen decidió interpretar aquellos mordiscos como una invitación a juguetear rudo. Lo había besado con dureza y le había metido mano con determinación, cuando sus dedos lo alcanzaron entre las piernas Eyvindur se había crispado y huido.

Al recordarlo maldijo por lo bajo. Claro, Hagen se había mostrado confundido. Eyvindur decidió mandar todo aquel preludio al olvido e intentó que simplemente se acoplaran juntos, pero ni siquiera llegaron a intentarlo. Su desnudez fascinaba a Hagen quien lo seguía con ojos hambrientos. Al tumbarse en la cama se percató, de que en sus encuentros amorosos, siempre se limitaba a eso, a tumbarse, abrir las piernas y dejarse hacer. Cuán aburrido debía resultarle a Hagen. Por lo menos, su cuerpo debía ser lo mejor que Hagen hubiera tenido en su lecho. Pero Finduilas era muy bella. Aquella comparación lo dejó frío; y claro era imposible que Hagen no lo notase. Abandonó sus intenciones y en cambio habló.

–¿Qué sucede? –Le había preguntado retrocediendo. –Desde que llegamos a Asgard te encuentro nervioso e incómodo junto a mí.

–Me preocupa que encuentres que ser mi amante es un incordio para tu manera de ser y también temo aburrirte teniéndote a la espera de que pueda yacer contigo de la manera que deseas.

–¿Incordio? –Había dicho Hagen. –Pero si tú me diviertes mucho, eres brillante e imprevisible y eso me gusta mucho de ti. De lo otro, ¿a qué te refieres con yacer juntos de la manera que deseo? Lo que quiero es que disfrutes junto conmigo, y creo que esa es la única manera en que dos personas deben amarse. Si te vas a abrir de piernas y dejarme desfogarme dentro tuyo mientras sufres, lo lamento pero me rehúso.

–Me exiges demasiado. –Hagen se había reído.

–Eyvindur, de vez en cuando deberías escuchar lo que dices. No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo, esperaré por ti, a que te sientas preparado –le había prometido como si Eyvindur fuese otra vez virgen.

Igual habían decidido pasar la noche juntos, pero Eyvindur recordaba claramente que Hagen había maldecido por lo bajo y se había sobado su miembro sin ningún recato antes de calmarse y poder conciliar el sueño. Eyvindur lo excitaba pero no lo dejaba culminar. Al elfo le tomó más tiempo aun dormirse. Quizás se habían apresurado en contarle acerca de ellos a Karnilla y a Héroïque. Se sentía inseguro.

Soltó a Hagen para salir de la cama, se acordó que el dragón había mencionado lo mucho que le gustaría bañarse juntos, pensó en despertarlo pues eso era algo que sí podía darle. Al final no lo hizo. El que estaba más harto de su frialdad y su incapacidad para amar, era él.

.

Loki tomó asiento junto a Frigga. Los niños estaban demorados. Las doncellas les dejaron el desayuno. Buñuelos de trigo dulce con trozos de manzana y naranja, pan negro, huevos marrones y jamón asado. Y por supuesto, galletas de vainilla, de arándanos y canela; de Helle.

–Saldré esta mañana a cabalgar con Eyriander –les estaba diciendo Frigga. Les describió rápidamente el camino que tomarían hacia Gundersheim. –Nari y Hërin irán conmigo, tendremos un almuerzo por el camino. –Les comentó.

–¿Se detendrán cerca del río Godul? –Preguntó Thor. Frigga asintió. –Es un paraje espléndido estoy seguro de que les gustará. Recuerdo cuando acudíamos juntos los tres. –La reina madre sonrió rememorando esa época. Odín rara vez había tenido tiempo para estar con su familia, quizás por ello, tanto Frigga como Thor atesoraban aquellos momentos como algo muy valioso.

Las puertas del comedor de sus aposentos se abrieron. Las niñeras entraron cargando a los niños. Hërin lloriqueaba en brazos de Ásta.

–¿Qué sucede mi valiente guerrero? –Inquirió Frigga. La niñera respondió por él.

–Estábamos en su habitación alteza, me temo que lo atrapé demasiadas veces en el juego de perseguirnos, y él no me atrapó ninguna. –En resumen a Hërin no le gustaba ser vencido.

Thor le hizo un gesto y la niñera se lo pasó. El dios del trueno se lo acomodó en las piernas para consolarlo, aunque le dijo también que si deseaba jugar debía aceptar que podía perder de vez en cuando.

–Fuya –dijo Nari con solemnidad. –Quítalo de mi papá Thor.

–Nari –Frigga le llamó la atención a la pequeña.

–¿Yo dónde voy a comer? –Inquirió la niña y claro, terminó en las piernas de Loki. No hubo problema en intercambiarlos por esa mañana. Cuando Hërin se recuperó de la decepción sufrida, se puso conversador con su padre.

–Quiero un pony papá –dijo entusiasmado Hërin.

–Aún eres pequeño para montarlo –le dijo Thor –dentro de un año, yo mismo te enseñaré.

–Yo no soy pequeño –respondió Hërin con un puchero, –yo soy grande.

Nari terminó de embarrase las manos con la miel de los buñuelos, Loki no le daba de comer en la boca, ese hábito de su pequeña le había dado muchos problemas cuando estuvieron en Vanaheim, y no estaba dispuesto a consentírselo. Cómo él no era Thor, su hija tampoco se lo exigía. Thor se rió al mirarla.

–Se ha puesto pringosa.

–Debe comer sola –aclaró el ojiverde en tono casi de censura. –En Vanaheim, los trillizos de Helle, quienes son de la misma edad, comían por sí mismos, aunque había que bañarlos después. –Thor alzó una ceja. –Sí, la consientes demasiado. –El dios del trueno miró a Hërin y luego a Loki. –No, yo soy más estricto. –Y ahora recibió una sonrisa incrédula. –Por Frigga, quien además es nuestra madre, ¿pondrás en duda lo que digo?

Frigga seguía la conversación sin meterse.

El desayuno terminó. Las niñeras tomaron consigo a sus pequeños. Loki se puso en pie pero Thor lo frenó tomándolo suavemente de un brazo.

–Necesito hablar contigo. –Thor tenía parte de la mañana libre pues Eyvindur había expresado su deseo de visitar el templo de las nornas en Asgard. Igual estaban haciendo tiempo para que cada uno pensara en las condiciones del otro.

–¿Mi despacho o el tuyo? –Dijo Loki mirando de soslayo a los pajes que los rodeaban.

Fueron al de Loki. El dios del trueno cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sobre el escritorio estaban los documentos referentes a la academia de magia, Loki se dio prisa en ocultarlos pues había asegurado que no deseaba involucrarse, aunque quedarse al margen era más complicado cuando Lord Aldor se mostraba tan orgulloso de Loki por aquel proyecto. Thor fingió que no había visto nada pero sabía todo porque, obviamente, lo primero que Velaryon hizo cuando Loki le pidió su informe fue correr a decírselo al dios del trueno.

Los dos se dejaron caer en los sillones de la estancia, estaban solos.

–Hay un problema en Svartálfheim. –Inició aquella conversación Thor.

–¿Partirás a la guerra mañana mismo? –Inquirió Loki, porque en otro tiempo, que se sentía como si hubiera pasado hacia un siglo, Thor solía terminar la frase "hay un problema" con un "parto a la guerra".

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que habrá guerra? –Loki se hizo el misterioso y no respondió.

–Cuéntamelo todo. –Y Thor así lo hizo reseñándole la conversación que tuvo con Eyvindur. Loki suspiró. El rey elfo lo había abordado brevemente durante el banquete de bienvenida para recordarle el pacto convenido entre ellos. Loki le había dicho casi palabra por palabra el discurso que antes había practicado delante de Thor. "Oh Eyvindur, tú sabes que nada me gustaría más que honrar mi palabra pero Thor…".

–…Piensa que Hrimthurs está en Menelmakar, y que habrá guerra cuando él consiga hacerlo salir de su escondite.

–¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto? –Esperaba que el dios del trueno no le dijera que era un mal momento para que se fuera a Svartalfheim a convertirse en istyar.

–Porque, si enviaré tropas a combatir a los enanos quisiera tener mayores certezas de que la causa es justa. Loki, ¿Svadilfari te ha contado algo al respecto? ¿Su padre es aliado de Thyra?

–Me ha dicho algo –dijo el hechicero sin hacerse del rogar. –No me ha dado ninguna certeza pues no ha recibido noticias de Hrimthurs desde hace años. Lo único que Svadilfari tiene es lo mismo que Eyvindur: sospechas. Aunque viniendo del hijo deben ser más precisas.

–Eyvindur piensa que los elfos oscuros se están agrupando, pasando a través de su frontera sur. Dijo que sospecha que se mueven a través del territorio de tu maestro Aldor, rumbo al de un tal Lord Herryk, un enano. Por la forma en que me lo dijo me sonó a que dispondrá hombres que peinen esa zona con cuidado.

El hechicero se quedó algo frío. Eyvindur sospechaba que algo se cocía al sur de su reino, algo como el puerto de Bain. Eso tendría que saberlo Lord Aldor, porque si Eyvindur descubría el puerto y se percataba de que el seidh de su maestro lo protegía... lo que Thor hizo con los traidores en su reino se iba a quedar corto.

–No sé qué esperas que te aconseje –admitió Loki. –La situación es clara. Habrá guerra y deberás intervenir a favor de tu amigo, hasta ahí todo es obvio.

–¿Y? ¿Entrego a Svadilfari para que cese la persecución al resto de su raza?

–¿Me estás pidiendo permiso para hacerlo? ¿Es alguna clase de prueba?

–¿Qué? –Loki negó, Thor necesitaba una salida más original, como cuando hablaron de la academia de hechicería, ese día había sido un deleite escucharlo pero en esta ocasión, el dios del trueno carecía de elocuencia. –Por la barba de Odín, ya tengo superado el asunto de Svadilfari. –Afirmó Thor con convicción. –Tan sólo, esperaba que pudieses aconsejarme, porque, tú ves mucho.

¿Lo hacía? Últimamente Loki no sentía que fuese así. Se lo pensó y decidió, en vez de responder, súbitamente se acercó a Thor, el cual jadeó sorprendido. Le habló tan cerca que Thor podía ver las vetas verdes en los ojos de Loki.

–¿Acaso no eres el poderoso Thor? Sedúceme con tus regias habilidades de gobernante. –Loki se alejó y fue como si un hechizo se rompiera.

–¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás? ¿Sedúceme?

–No, de hecho… –el ojiverde se dirigió a su escritorio –requiero me prestes la arena de combate e igual quisiera pedirte que me ayudes con cierto experimento de magia, cuando tus deberes te lo permitan, claro está; ¡ah! Y además necesito me prestes a Gungnir.

Thor parecía algo ofendido, pero se sobrepuso, Loki podía hacerse el escurridizo con el asunto de no meterse en sus asuntos de gobierno pero a veces cuando un rival intentaba escapar de sus manos terminaba precisamente en ellas.

–Sea, te seduciré con mis grandes habilidades; te ayudaré con tu maestro y te daré potestad para emplear a Gungnir. –Loki sonrió muy ufano. –Pero quiero algo a cambio, un beso tuyo.

–¿Qué? –Fue el turno de Loki de tomar prestada esa original respuesta.

–Un beso, cómo yo quiera. –Loki tomó su lugar detrás de su escritorio con gesto indolente.

–Sea –accedió Loki –pero no suelo entregar recompensas por adelantado, eso sería muy irresponsable de mi parte. Ya puedes retirarte, ve a vengar regicidios y a salvar una raza simultáneamente. –Thor no picó, antes de irse se puso serio.

–Loki ayer tuve un sueño. Estábamos en tus aposentos, me pedías mostrarme ante ti sin ropa alguna y me invitabas a tu cama, pero te limitabas a tomarme las manos y me permitías decirte cuanto…

–¿Acaso esperas que cumpla lo que te ofrezco en sueños? Lamento tener que recordártelo pero los sueños, sueños son.

–Se sintió muy real.

–Pero no lo fue. Ahora, quisiera que me permitieses concentrarme en mis deberes reales. Aquí tengo un importante reporte de Héroïque –terminó Loki tomando el primer pergamino a la mano.

–¿Qué pone? ¿Nuestra reserva de licor disminuye velozmente?

–Lo que sea es mejor a que me tengas escuchando tus sueños de enamorada adolescente. –Thor finalmente lo dejó sólo, cuando salía Loki masculló en tono bien audible: –¿te pedía desnudarte para mí? ¡Bah!

El hechicero se quedó solo. Así que ¿Thor y él soñaban lo mismo? Pero estaba bien despierto cuando conjuró la ilusión de Thor. Quizás debería preguntarle a Karnilla si había algo de seidh implicado.

Tomó pergamino y escribió en el idioma de los elfos oscuros. "Eyvindur desea apresarte y conducirte a su reino para capturar a tu padre. L"

Dobló con cuidado la nota e hizo venir a Ari. No podía invitar a su amigo a acudir a Valaskialf pues corría el riesgo de no volver a salir. Él no quería acudir en persona a verlo, no creía que le haría ningún bien atraer la atención de Thor hacia ambos. Por mucho que dijera que aquello no le incumbía no pudo guardar silencio. Svadilfari era un tipo poco aguerrido que prefería el arte a la riqueza, un sujeto hogareño orillado a ser un nómada. Eyvindur lo aplastaría si se lo proponía. Lo menos que podía hacer era advertirle. Loki ya se había valido de Thor para defraudar la palabra dada a Eyvindur acerca de respaldarlo en su cacería de los elfos oscuros; con el dios del trueno repleto de arrepentimiento y ansioso de lograr su perdón, Loki sabía que tenía buenas posibilidades de influir en su consorte a favor de su amigo. Pero no estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo más prudente.

–Por los cuernos de Surtur –maldijo.

Ari le hizo una reverencia.

–¿Dónde está mi maestro? –Parte del trabajo de Ari, era saber dónde estaba cada cual y lo hacía muy bien.

–Con Velaryon alteza, en su despacho –habían resuelto que ellos dos hablarían de la infraestructura necesaria antes de discutir otros aspectos más delicados de la academia de hechiceros.

–Necesito que lleves esta misiva al invernadero, entrégalo a Svadilfari en sus manos –si lo enviaba personalmente en lugar de encomendar la nota a un mensajero, era porque se trataba de algo muy secreto y delicado. No tenía que decirle a Ari que si lo pregonaba o alguien lo interceptaba lo mandaría a azotar. Ari, ya sabía eso por descontado.

–¿Debo volver con prontitud alteza? –Se atrevió a preguntarle su secretario. Loki lo miró suspicaz.

–No, estaré con mi maestro, cancela todas mis reuniones –Ari asintió y partió a cumplir el encargo.

.

Vanima terminaba los trazos de un retrato de Válk. Parecía ensimismada, trabajaba mayormente con su mano izquierda; pues el brazo derecho le había quedado tan débil, luego del incidente en el que la mayoría de su flota pereció, que le temblaba cuando lo alzaba mucho tiempo. Sus manos huesudas se movían con habilidad con los carboncillos delineando a su amado hermano. Junto de ella, en un fardo estaba su ropa. Unas prendas aesir de buena hechura. Vestida como pordiosera jamás podría acercársele al rey elfo. Nulka le había dicho que ese día el soberano visitaría el templo de las nornas, que un montón de elfos de luz asentados a Asgard acudirían a reverenciarlo. Esa era su oportunidad. El mercenario le había dado un punzón envenenado, un arma que pasaba de incognito fácilmente y que alguien tan delgado y débil como ella podía esgrimir de manera letal.

Completó el dibujo y lo repasó con pintura para fijar, lo acercó a la ventana para que se secara y mientras tanto se vistió. Ella había sido muy hermosa, tanto que cuando escaseaba el trabajo como mercante se había prostituido. Cuando su hermano descubrió lo que hacía se lo prohibió tajantemente. En los últimos meses habían pasado bastante hambre pero ella cumplió su promesa. No volvió a vender su cuerpo y el resultado fue que ese mismo cuerpo que protegía se había puesto famélico. Tenía los pómulos muy marcados y los ojos azules marchitos. Se podía contar las costillas con risible facilidad. Fue cubriéndose con la ropa y cepilló su largo cabello negro. Sus manos no habían perdido fuerza y su voluntad la sostenía. Aún era joven y con algo de tiempo y buena comida quizá podría volver a ser bella. Svadilfari le había dicho que había esas dos cosas en abundancia ahí en Asgard, tiempo y comida, pero ella no las quería; en cambio escogía morir ese día con el asesino de su hermano.

Svadilfari había prohibido a los elfos oscuros acercarse al rey de los elfos. No quería problemas, dentro de Asgard se servía a Thor y a Loki. No habría peleas, desobediencia, ni incidentes. Aquel día se había llevado a Nulka a trabajar con él en el invernadero. Seguro quería tener al mercenario ante sus ojos todo el tiempo. Pero a ella no. Vanima parecía inofensiva y Svadilfari no la había hecho vigilar.

Llegó pronto al templo con una capucha que cubría en parte su rostro. Mantenía la mirada gacha para evitar que alguien notase sus ojos. Había decenas de elfos de luz aguardando por su rey pero también una multitud de aesir. Este rey resultaba casi sagrado aunque para ella era solamente un asesino. Había una compañía de einheriar vigilando la entrada al templo. Un heraldo proclamó su llegada. La gente le abría camino. Ella se enderezó buscándolo.

El rey llevaba varias capas de ropa encima, una túnica plateada a juego con el manto que portaba el cual era azul claro pero bordado ricamente. No llevaba corona ni joyas, su largo cabello le caía liso sobre la espalda. Un hombre de negro se acercó a sostenerle el estribo, debía ser el guardián del que Nulka le habló, una especie de demonio capaz de lanzar fuego maldito. El rey descendió de su caballo elegantemente para hacer el último trayecto hasta la entrada del templo a pie.

Tenía algo, un aura inmortal, sus ojos parecían no fijarse en nadie pero a la vez los contemplaba a todos. La gente a su alrededor extendía las manos para tocarle los brazos y rozar su largo cabello, como si con ello, algo del fulgor que emanaba pudiera quedarse con ellos. Avanzaba hacia ella. Vanima apretó el punzón y aguardó. El hombre de armadura negra no se le despegaba, iba junto a él y paseaba constantemente la mirada vigilando. Vanima extendió una mano hacia el rey igual que hacían tantos más, como si mendigara. Le rozó una mano al rey y no lo atacó pues sintió de pronto que aquel ser sublime no podía ser depositario de su odio. Se sintió terriblemente conmovida por la honda dignidad del rey elfo. Reaccionó cuando él ya había llegado a la escalinata que conducía a la entrada del templo. Los einheriar cerraron el paso impidiendo que nadie más se acercara, aunque nadie se movió de su sitio, iban a esperar a que saliese de aquel sitio sagrado. El guardián de negro se rezagó un momento para decirle algo a los einheriar y en ese breve momento ella se decidió. Pasó a los guardias de largo tomándolos desprevenidos.

–¡Rey mío! –Le gritó en élfico, en la alta lengua de los elfos de luz. Él se giró a mirarla y ella se lanzó contra él. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros, su cuerpo suspendido por la terrible fuerza del guardián. Por un segundo el rey la miró a los ojos y tuvo un instante de pánico. El guardián la azotó en el suelo con rudeza. Ella quiso incorporarse pero aquel hombre la sujetó del brazo izquierdo torciéndoselo, mientras que con la otra mano la asía por la nuca sometiéndola de rodillas ante el rey. Vanima sollozó. Con la mano que le quedaba libre sacó el dibujo que llevaba en el bolsillo y se lo tendió. –¿Qué te hizo él? ¿Qué te hizo? –Le preguntó resignada a morir, aunque lo estuvo desde que puso un pie fuera de la posada esa mañana.

–¡Alteza! –Los einheriar se acercaron de prisa, la multitud gritaba.

El rey se agachó ante ella y tomó el retrato de Válk.

–Hagen, hay demasiado ruido aquí, tráela. –Vanima vio su figura perderse en el interior del templo.

El guardián la puso de pie y les dijo a los einheriar que él tenía todo bajo control. Que volvieran a sus puestos.

El templo de las nornas estaba construido con ese estilo tan propio de los aesir. Con columnas gigantescas que te hacían sentir como si te encogieras al entrar, el techo quedaba lejano; los ornamentos dorados ensalzaban el poder y la gloria del reino eterno. La luz entraba a raudales por altos arcos, había pebeteros que desprendían una rica fragancia. Un largo pasillo conducía a la efigie de las tres nornas que apostadas ante el tronco del Ygdrasill labraban el destino de los nueve. Cuando las puertas del templo se cerraron todo el sonido del exterior quedó aislado. La voz del rey resonó con claridad.

–¿Quién es? –Inquirió, no sonaba enojado. El guardián la soltó y Vanima se irguió, en vez de responder se quedó mirando la cara del rey elfo memorizándola como hacía cuando pintaba retratos por encargo. Tenía algo que le resultaba inquietantemente familiar. –¿Es tu esposo? ¿Tu hermano? –Volvió a decir el rey examinando aquel dibujo.

–Era mi hermano. Murió hace poco y lo hizo por ti. –El rey se tensó. –Yo quería que vieras su rostro y que lo conocieras.

–¿Qué quieres que haga con ella? –Preguntó Hagen. El rey la miró. Parecía hondamente afectado por sus palabras.

–¿Cómo se llamaba? –Preguntó volviendo sus ojos al retrato.

–Válk.

–Sé que esto no compensa lo que perdiste, pero lo lamento por tu hermano. –Le dijo y luego se dirigió a su guardián –déjala ir.

–¿Seguro? Está trastornada, la preferiría en las mazmorras hasta que nos vayamos de Asgard.

–Sólo me dio un dibujo y me hizo una pregunta, eso no es motivo para encarcelar a nadie.

–Cómo quieras –el guardián le indicó la salida. Ella miró una última vez al rey, hubiera querido volver a rozarle una mano. Cuando salió procuró perderse de vista cuanto antes. Los einheriar no hicieron nada por detenerla pero le tenía miedo a los elfos de luz que la miraban furiosos de que hubiera osado intentar ponerle una mano encima a su amadísimo monarca.

Cuando se adentró en la zona donde vivían los elfos oscuros Svadilfari le salió al paso, se veía sumamente preocupado.

–Por Isil, estaba a punto de acudir al templo de las nornas. Nulka me contó lo que ibas a intentar, el que estés aquí de una pieza me hace pensar que desististe. –Ella asintió. –Bendita Anar y su sabiduría.

La condujo de un brazo de vuelta a la posada.

–Matar a Eyvindur no nos beneficiará, al contrario. Si él muere el trono se quedará vacío y su tío Lúne se lo apropiaría junto con su hija Lara. Thor nos echaría por asesinar a su aliado y amigo; Telenma y Teros nos caerían encima con furia. Si crees que todo va mal con la muerte de Larus, la de Eyvindur nos condenaría a la extinción. ¿Comprendes?

–No pude odiarlo –dijo ella como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

–No vuelvas a acercarte a él –le prohibió Svadilfari. Ella asintió.

–Cómo digas. –Se encerró en su habitación. Se quedó meditando largo tiempo y por fin se sentó ante su mesa, sacó pergamino y carboncillos, comenzó a esbozar un nuevo retrato, los rasgos del rey elfo surgieron poco a poco en la hoja en blanco. –Así es como en mi corazón veo a las diosas, a Isil y a Naira Anar –pensó Vanima.

.

Cuando Lord Aldor salió de su reunión con Velaryon se topó con Valdis, quien le pidió que lo siguiera. Lo condujo al despacho de Loki. El visir de los pajes los dejó solos de inmediato.

–Tengo lo que me pediste ayer, espacio para practicar con el campo de fuerza, Gungnir y Thor dice que nos ayudará en tu experimento.

–Sabía que lograrías todo con facilidad. –Loki siguió hablando con algo de prisa.

–Es posible que Eyvindur te haya comentado esto, pero en caso de que no fuera así debo advertirte, sospecha que hay elfos oscuros al sur de su reino. Tiene una vaga idea del punto por el que entran y esa idea está muy cercana al puerto de Bain. –El istyar se mostró francamente preocupado lo que delató que no, su rey no le había dicho ni una palabra de esas sospechas suyas. –Ten cuidado.

–Agradezco tu advertencia –Loki asintió.

–Eyvindur salió a la ciudad, ¿quieres que hablemos de la teoría de Higgs? –Su maestro se veía que no podría concentrarse en otra cosa que en el problema respecto al puerto de Bain. Se negó.

–Deberé ocuparme de ciertos asuntos. Un secreto sólo entraña peligro mientras no salga a la luz. La verdad libera –aseguró el istyar y Loki intuyó que el sabio se lanzaría a la boca del lobo, seguro le diría a Eyvindur la verdad. Era astuto en hacerlo en ese momento, pues si Eyvindur se enfurecía y trataba de castigar a su maestro, Loki podría intervenir en su defensa.

–Ojalá te destierre por ayudar a los elfos oscuros. Así te quedarías en Asgard para ser mentor de mis hijos y mío. –Pensó Loki pero en vez de decir eso, escogió: –Que Naira Anar te dé las palabras precisas maestro.

.

El séquito de las reinas madres se detuvo en un claro. Desde ahí podría apreciarse el puente con efigies de Bor a cada lado, que llevaba a Gundersheim y Nidavelir. Era una construcción soberbia que salvaba un importante río. Varias damas, entre ellas las niñeras de los niños, acomodaron todo para que sus señoras tuvieran un almuerzo tranquilo pero Hërin y Nari, en vez de probar bocado, prefirieron hacer que sus cuidadoras los persiguieran. Estaban encantados con el paraje verde. Y es que por muy hermosos que fueran los jardines de Valaskialf, no se comparaban al aire libre.

Eyriander y Frigga tomaron asiento bajo un quitasol. Les sirvieron té de menta y pastelillos de hojaldre. La elfa no apartaba los ojos de los nietos reales, e inclusive hizo amago de pararse cuando Nari cayó al suelo, pero Fuya se apresuró de inmediato a encargarse de su protegida.

–Loadas sean las nornas por darte el regocijo de jugar con tus nietos. Ojalá tal bendición me fuera dispensada –dijo de pronto Eyriander, pero no pareció decirlo sólo porque sí, sino que era un deseo en el que pensaba desde hacía tiempo y que ahora, al lado de su amiga, podía decir en voz alta. Estaba convencida de que un niño pequeño alegraría Enya y que la necesitaría como su abuela que sería, pues su padre estaría muy ocupado reinando como para atenderlo.

–Lo será –dijo Frigga con certeza que le brindaba el conocimiento de los deberes de un rey. –Eyvindur tendrá que desposarse tarde o temprano. –La ánimo su homónima.

–Será más tarde que temprano –vaticinó la elfa. En el pasado le había confiado a Frigga el secreto de su hijo. La elfa bebió de su té antes de decir: –Se ha hecho amante de Hagen. Quieren hacerme creer que no es así, pero los conozco. Hagen siempre ha sido respetuoso pero su trato hacia mí se ha vuelto casi afectuoso. Me tiende el brazo, me sonríe, me escucha con absoluta devoción y me cumplimenta con tanta frecuencia que por un momento me escandalicé pensando que intentaba seducirme. –Frigga soltó una carcajada sin poder contenerse. –Me preocupé por su comportamiento y luego miré a Eyvindur a detalle, parecía sencillamente feliz, su ánimo usualmente severo y sombrío ha cambiado, no se ha convertido en un dechado de alegría, pero lo encuentro apacible. Por todo ello me dije: son amantes.

Soltó un suspiro largo y bebió un poco más de té. Frigga conocía a su amiga, sabía que se preocupaba en exceso por su hijo, porque ya que el joven no la requería para nada más, era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

–Pero Eyriander, tu misma le ocultas a tu hijo tu idilio con Lord Aldor; si le dijeras, posiblemente él te correspondería con la verdad de su relación con Hagen.

La elfa tomó un pastelillo y lo mordió.

–Aldor me ha pedido nuevamente que le confiese a Eyvindur nuestra relación. Piensa que lo tomara a bien y el que lo sepa nos permitirá hacerlo público. Insiste en que hemos respetado el luto que me correspondía guardar por Larus. He pensado en que no le falta razón, mi amor es puro y no debería ocultarlo como algo vergonzoso. Sólo espero el momento apropiado.

–¿Apropiado como dentro de varios años más?

–Exactamente. –Ambas reinas se rieron. Eyriander prefirió volver al tema de su hijo. –Yo no quería que su guardián fuese su amante. Tú lo conociste de antes, cuando fue tu pupilo. Es un hombre coqueto que no termina de abandonar una cama cuando ya tiene el pie en otra.

Frigga no podía rebatir aquello, durante la estancia de Hagen en Asgard habían pasado muchas cosas: La incesante persecución que hizo con Sif, el que Danna hubiera sido su amante, y aquella orgía que realizó con Fandral y diez jóvenes. Además como era príncipe heredero no distinguía entre nobles y servidumbre. Frigga se había quejado con Kaarina que a su vez había rellenado a su nieto de pócimas para que no hiciera ningún bastardo, esa fue toda su intervención. Si, reconoció que el norn no era el candidato que uno quisiera para su hijo.

–Pero es su decisión, no puedes proteger a Eyvindur de ello.

–Lo intenté. Junto con Lúne, intentamos guiar su corazón hacia alguien digno. Escogimos un joven de noble linaje, honrado y caballeroso; el heredero de Lord Wose. Eyvindur lo aceptó a su lado pues lo encontró agradable y a su gusto. Sin embargo poco tiempo después lo dejó. Lúne no se ha dado cuenta –y estaba seguro de que tampoco le haría gracia al enterarse, pues consideraba a Hagen un arma, no un posible compañero. –Antes de partir, me hizo una proposición. Desea que lo apoye para convencer a Eyvindur de desposarse con su hija Lara. Aunque son primos hay precedentes en Svartálfheim; Lúne es un querido amigo, siempre ha estado para mí, no deseo negar su deseo pues además entiendo que lo impulsa su amor de padre, y su deseo de resarcir el honor de su hija; y quitarle el estigma de traidora que adquirió aquí en Asgard. Además, Lara proviene de un linaje fuerte porque… ya sabes lo que se dice. –Que cada brote del linaje de Eyrikur era más débil que el anterior, y ella era un claro ejemplo. –Pero sé de antemano que Eyvindur no aceptará, sobre todo ahora que por fin ha conquistado el amor que por largos años acarició. Si yo le llevo esa propuesta, se alejará aún más de mí.

Frigga bajó su taza de té.

–¿Quieres que te aconseje? –Eyriander aceptó –niégate. Entiendo que Lúne es tu amigo y que Eyvindur es rey, debe casarse y tener hijos; pero aún es joven –tenía la misma edad que Loki –pueden esperar un poco para que deje herederos. Pero sobre todo niégate porque es tu hijo. –Frigga miró a sus nietos –los reyes sólo tienen relaciones de estado, son harto vigilados, acosados y su vida privada es exhibida ante todos. Si es feliz con Hagen, si como dices siempre lo ha amado; déjalos estar. –Era lo mismo que le había dicho a Odín cuando Thor proclamó su amor por Loki.

Eyriander asintió, pareció aliviada por el consejo.

–Si al menos mi hijo también tuviera la magia de Loki. No me importaría verlo gestando un hijo de Hagen… –Eso si sorprendió a Frigga, quien tuvo el impulso de preguntarle a Eyriander si lo que deseaba era un heredero al trono o un nieto para llenará la soledad de sus días. Pero antes de que dijera algo, Eyriander cambió de tema: –Te veo preocupada, amiga mía ¿es por el distanciamiento entre Loki y Thor? ¿O porqué Odín aún no ha despertado?

–Es por ambas cosas, pero antes dime ¿cómo es que te diste cuenta de que mis hijos se han separado?

–Los vi juntos en Svartálfheim. Tu hijo entró a Enya sin ningún anuncio previo, sin saludar y sin ninguna formalidad; sólo porque no podía estar ni esperar un segundo más sin su amado consorte. Ahora que los contemplé de cerca, los noté distantes.

–Lo están, pero tengo confianza en que puedan superar esta prueba. En cuanto a Odín, su sueño más largo ha sido de cinco siglos y el más corto, de medio; nunca sé cuánto durarán pero cada día que pasa me siento más añorante de su compañía. Jamás he logrado acostumbrarme a su ausencia. –Frigga se mostró por primera vez abatida.

Hërin llegó de pronto hasta sus faldas y se colgó.

–¡Abuela! Juega con nosotros, alcánzame –le pidió con risas contagiosas. Frigga de inmediato sonrió y se puso en pie.

–¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? –Le preguntó a Eyriander.

–Desde luego.

.

Eydís le informó a Lord Aldor que su rey había vuelto. Salió presuroso para alcanzarlo, antes de que entrara en reunión con Thor; pero Eyvindur se había adentrado en sus alcobas seguido únicamente de Hagen y había ordenado que nadie lo interrumpiera. Los guardias del rey murmuraban lo acontecido en el templo, y Lord Aldor no pudo hacer oídos sordos.

–¿Qué es eso que dicen? –Le preguntó a Belegaer.

–Una elfa oscura traspasó a los einheriar y se lanzó sobre nuestro amado rey, Hagen la detuvo.

–¿La hizo ejecutar? –Preguntó bruscamente.

–No. Hablaron en el templo de las nornas a solas, sólo Hagen estuvo presente y luego la dejó ir. No teníamos órdenes de seguirla –le respondió Belegaer.

Aldor entró sin ser anunciado y obviando la orden previa que se dio. Halló a su rey sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala, meditabundo, mientras que su guardián lo miraba aprensivamente, apoyándolo silenciosamente.

–Hagen déjanos a solas –le pidió al norn. –Debo hablar en privado con mi rey, y ni tú puedes escuchar lo que voy a decirle. –Eyvindur consintió a la petición de su maestro y el dragón negro salió de la estancia.

El sabio se acomodó frente a él. Su discípulo se veía algo mortificado pero no había tiempo que perder.

–¿Te atacó una elfa oscura? –Esa clase de incidentes no ayudaban. Lord Aldor maldijo a quien quiera que fuese aquella mujer.

–No –dijo Eyvindur. –No exactamente, si tales eran sus intenciones no llegó a concretarlas. –Sacó el retrato que le fue entregado. –Quería mostrarme el rostro de uno de los elfos recientemente asesinado en mi honor. –Lord Aldor tomó el dibujo. –Su hermano. –Aclaró Eyvindur. –No quería que su hermano muriera como una cifra anónima más. –El sabio asintió, podía decir que aquella acción parecía haber cimbrado la determinación de su rey. –¿Qué deseas? ¿Viniste a asegurarte de que estoy bien? Hagen estaba conmigo –dijo como si eso zanjara la cuestión.

–Es un buen guardián, así que no estaba preocupado. En cambio quiero hablarte de un sitio especial en Svartálfheim. –Captó la atención del rey en el acto. –Es un puerto donde la distinción de razas no existe, habitado por algunos norn, viajeros vanir y alfh, donde inclusive existen elfos de luz y oscuros viviendo sin ningún tipo de reyerta. Es un territorio que se abre para quién sabe que está ahí.

–¿Y este puerto imaginario donde se encuentra? –Le preguntó Eyvindur que miraba a su maestro sin entender que estaba diciendo.

–En mis tierras por supuesto, protegido y amparado por mi magia. Se llama el puerto de Bain –le dijo. Aldor no quería ser brusco pero no tenía ya demasiado tiempo antes de que Eyvindur se enterara por sus propios medios, y en dado caso era mejor que él se lo dijera ahí en Asgard, lejos de Lúne. Conocía el temperamento de su alumno, si intentaba endulzar sus palabras o justificar sus acciones; sólo conseguiría que este se irritara aún más.

Eyvindur lo miró consternado por un instante y al otro se mostró severo.

–¿Y es ahí donde se encuentra Hrimthurs?

–No, él no está ahí. Este puerto tiene muchos años más que tú, existe antes de la ascensión de tu padre al trono. –El istyar tomó aire –nunca he estado de acuerdo con la caza de elfos oscuros ni tampoco con la guerra que éstos hacen contra los elfos de luz; soy testigo de que pueden coexistir pues ambos provenimos de las mismas diosas. Había albergado la esperanza de que tú podrías convertirte en el mediador de estas discordias y luchas intestinas, que podías hacer prevalecer el sentido de unidad en contra de la simiente división. Esto es lo que yo pienso, y por eso acepté educarte desde un principio, de lo contrario no lo habría hecho.

–¿Cómo osas? ¿Acaso te piensas por encima de tu rey? ¿Qué tú me aceptaste como tu discípulo? Mi padre te ordenó instruirme y no tenías otra opción.

–De haber sabido que resultarías igual que tu padre, un genocida tiránico, no lo habría hecho, ni aunque me amenazaran o intentaran comprarme. Así de fuertes son mis convicciones –el istyar alzó la voz. –El hecho de que tu padre haya muerto como murió, no significa que ahora sea un dios. Era un excelente guerrero, nadie duda de ello, pero le faltaba ser diplomático. He ahí donde erró y donde yo no quiero que tú cometas el mismo error.

Eyvindur había perdido su aplomo de siempre, no estaba escudado en su fría máscara sino que al contrario, su rostro se había tornado en una mueca cruel, gracias a las cicatrices.

–Lúne ya se había quejado de tu comportamiento. Me señaló que no eras del todo leal, que tendías a desobedecerme porque eras mi maestro, me aconsejo ponerte a prueba. Y yo me negué pensando que eras mi más fiel señor de entre los cuatro. –Eyvindur apretó los posa brazos del sillón –ahora veo que eres un traidor. ¡Un súbdito desleal! Lord Wose sospechaba acertadamente, existen elfos oscuros corriendo por la zona fronteriza, amparados por los enanos y por ti. ¡Dame una razón para que no te arreste ahora mismo y te haga ejecutar!

Lord Aldor se puso en pie al instante.

–Por la razón más simple, y esa es que me necesitas. Si prosigues con tu política de extinción lo único que conseguirás será unir a los elfos oscuros, siguiendo a Hrimthurs, de quien también sospecho que se encuentra en Menelmakar, no así en el puerto de Bain porque sabría que yo me enteraría de su presencia. No soy un traidor Eyvindur, si tuviera a la mano al regicida, te lo entregaría –le dejó en claro. –Lo que debes hacer no es seguir los consejos de Lúne, sino hacer la paz con los elfos oscuros y no digo que mediante Hrimthurs, sino con su hijo. Alíate con él, y quítale adeptos a su padre. –Eyvindur negó y su maestro leyó un "jamás". Lord Aldor prosiguió, pues todavía no le había dicho todo a su rey: –y una buena razón para llegar a un acuerdo con este joven, es porque desciende de Malekith. Es su último heredero.

Eyvindur se puso en pie. Cerró los ojos por un instante pero al abrirlos, sólo había frialdad en ellos.

–Vete –le ordenó. –Sabes bien que siempre me haz sido tan caro como mi padre, pero esta traición, aunque no la denuncie no te la perdono. Seguirás siendo el señor del este, líder de la orden de los istyar pero ya no eres mi maestro.

Lord Aldor arrugó la frente. Salió de las estancias, se encontró con Hagen en el recibidor que aguardaba como buen guardián, al verlo salir se dirigió de inmediato hacia el interior.

El sabio lo detuvo con una mano en el hombro.

–Hazlo entrar en razón –le pidió con seriedad. El istyar estaba seguro de que Eyvindur escucharía a Hagen.

.

Cuando el dragón entró en la alcoba encontró a Eyvindur fijo en su sitio, sus ojos azules delataban su furia. Al oírlo se enderezó y Hagen por poco y retrocede instintivamente para salvarse.

–Menuda putada –pensó. –Aldor lo pone hecho una fiera y luego me lanza a mí al ruedo como si fuese un filete paseando ante un león hambreado.

–Esa elfa, la hermana de Válk, –habló el rey –me hizo pensar en algo que me ha inquietado desde hace tiempo. Tengo que preguntártelo. ¿Piensas que soy cruel? –Se lo había preguntado a Elemmíre hacía algo de tiempo y lo había hablado con Lúne; la respuesta de ambos no lo había satisfecho.

–Eso no se pregunta, la respuesta es obvia –dijo Hagen acercándose. El elfo lo miró intrigado y el norn se explicó. –Es obvio que sí, que lo eres.

Eyvindur se puso de pie haciendo a un lado a Hagen.

–Soy cruel, por matar a mis enemigos. Tú también matas.

–Así es, soy un guerrero, y todos los de mi clase tenemos crueldad en mayor o en menor medida. Tu problema es que eres el rey y por eso la sangre que Teros, Telenma y yo derramemos está en tus manos aunque seamos nosotros los que enarbolemos las armas. –Eyvindur lo miró resentido pero Hagen siguió dado que fue el mismo rey quien le dio permiso de hablar en primer lugar. –Eres cruel amado mío, no porque mates, sino por la forma en que lo haces y por aquellos a quienes les infringes la muerte. Si pides mi opinión, no deberías permitir a Telenma torturar y mutilar; y no deberías dejar que asesine a todo elfo oscuro que se cruce en su camino.

–¿Sabes por qué se lo he permitido? ¿Por qué cuando me dijeron que abrías en canal a los enanos tampoco te reprendí? Porque así mis enemigos me tendrán miedo. Debo actuar de tal manera para que todos sepan que no soy débil. –Hagen fue a por él, a por sus manos las cuáles besó antes de estrecharlo entre sus brazos; pero Eyvindur no se lo permitió estaba demasiado inquieto y resentido. –Mi maestro me ha traicionado, apoya a los elfos oscuros y les ayuda a entrar en el reino. Tal como Lúne me advirtió.

–Lúne. –Hagen sintió disposición a ponerse de parte de Lord Aldor en esa cuestión. –¿Qué dices que hizo Lord Aldor?

–Me acaba de hablar de un puerto en el sur de mi reino donde hay una ciudad habitada por elfos oscuros y otras razas. ¡Elfos oscuros! –Bramó Eyvindur.

–¿Hrimthurs está…

–Dice que no. Que él no lo permitiría, pero no sé si confiar en su palabra.

–Vino a contártelo por sí mismo. ¿Por qué delatarse si tiene malas intenciones? –Increíblemente Eyvindur se detuvo a meditar eso calmando su exabrupto. A Hagen le dio miedo ver el efecto de una frase tan simple sólo porque era de su boca de donde brotaba.

–Igual me dijo que Hrimthurs y Svadilfari son del linaje de Malekith. Los últimos descendientes que quedan. –Hagen se preparó para recibir la orden de salir a matar a ese elfo oscuro desgraciado, pero no fue eso lo que recibió. –¿Qué debo hacer?

Hagen se quedó frío. Él no quería involucrarse en la política, el único problema que le interesaba en ese momento, era cómo hacer que Eyvindur se relajase lo suficiente para poder follar como las nornas dictaban. Era claro que para empezar no podría ponerle ni una mano encima hasta que su elfo no estuviese menos estresado, pero eso no quería decir que él fuese a intentar resolver la cuestión sólo por eso. Si pudiera le pediría permiso para pensarlo y se iría a solicitar consejo a Loki y de paso a quejarse de lo difícil que era ser pareja de un rey. Hagen no quería la vida de Svadilfari, la suerte de los elfos oscuros, ni la querella de Lord Aldor en sus manos.

–Mi padre me enseñó que un buen rey es aquel que actúa cuando debe y no actúa cuando no debe hacerlo. Suena simple pero dice mucho, ¿no lo crees? –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió y de nuevo Eyvindur se detuvo a cavilar sus palabras. –¡Por las nornas! Soy una bestia Eyvindur, no tomes consejos de mi parte.

–¿A quién se los tomo si no? Si le pregunto a Lúne me dirá que no ceda y que continúe cazándolos, que mate a Svadilfari y castigue a mi maestro; si le pregunto a él me dirá que he ido muy lejos, que soy un tirano despótico como mi padre y que en cambio debería hacer tratos con quien hasta hace un momento pensaba un peón insignificante. ¿Con quién hablo entonces? –Hagen se lo pensó dos segundos.

–Los clanes de Nornheim…

–Esto no es una guerrilla de clanes.

–Cómo decía, los clanes de Nornheim a veces se reúnen aun cuando son enemigos y tratan de negociar condiciones de paz, si no son satisfactorias se matan entre ellos, pero al menos tratan de evitarlo. Si estás dudando es que estás harto de tanta sangre. –Eyvindur asintió. –Habla con ese Svadilfari. Creo que… creo que no pierdes nada con probar a la manera de tu maestro, sobre todo porque llevas años haciendo las cosas a la manera de Lúne. Después de hablar con este príncipe perdido de Svartálfheim podrás decidir mejor lo que debes hacer. ¿No lo crees? –El rey se tensó visiblemente. Hagen lo tomó por la cintura y lo pegó a él para abrazarlo confortándolo.

–Hagen, ¿qué pasará si yerro en mi juicio?

–Shhh –lo acunó en sus brazos el dragón, –una pregunta por día.

–¿Tu cabeza no da para más de una cuestión?

–Es que me inquieres cosas muy difíciles. Pero si el trasfondo de tu pregunta es si eres débil, no Eyvindur, no eres débil y no lo digo porque quiero meterme en tus pantalones. Es la pura verdad, un día lo verás con claridad meridiana. –Eyvindur finalmente se relajó un poco.

–No puedo creer que me haya ocultado algo así, dijo que resguarda el puerto de Bain con su magia desde antes de que yo naciera, ¿qué clase de afrenta es esa? Que traición rastrera, que villano hipócrita. –Murmuró Eyvindur con la cara apoyada en el hombro de Hagen.

.

Se había reunido con el líder del gremio de mineros antes de verse nuevamente con Eyvindur. Se había negado a la petición de éste respecto a la mina de Nidavelir, todo ello sin decir que no pero accedió a prestarle a Tanngrisner para su yegua tan fina, el hombre se mostró muy feliz y eso le hizo pensar que su cuestión personal le era más importante que la dichosa mina.

Ahora meditaba lo que le diría a Eyvindur. Se acomodó en su sala privada y ordenó a Valdis que le trajera una frasca de vino vanir. Prefería reunirse ahí con Eyvindur para hablar de sus asuntos que hacerlo en una sala formal. El elfo llegó junto con su secretario pero lo despachó al ver que Thor tampoco ocuparía al suyo. El dios del trueno le sirvió de la frasca frente a sí y le entregó la copa. Eyvindur casi la vació en unos cuántos tragos.

–He meditado las peticiones que me hiciste, y a pesar de que aún me niego a que Telenma descienda sobre Asgard. Te apoyaré en tu guerra contra Thyra –inició Thor –en cuanto al asunto de los elfos oscuros, no puedo entregarte a Svadilfari como a un vulgar ladrón, pero pienso, ya que él siempre ha defendido y protegido a su raza; que aceptará ir contigo si eso frena la cacería de elfos oscuros.

Eyvindur se terminó definitivamente su copa.

–No me llevaré a Svadilfari a Svartálfheim, lo prefiero alejado de mi reino. –Thor se confundió pues no comprendió porque había cambiado de parecer tan repentinamente. –Hrimthurs y él son los últimos descendientes de Malekith. –Thor se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su asiento sorprendido, fue su turno de vaciar el contenido de la copa. –¿Acaso hay días en que quisieras no ser rey?

–Los hay –aceptó Thor.

–No puedo tomarlo conmigo, si los elfos oscuros lo consideran su príncipe se unirán a su padre para liberarlo. Y si lo mato, haré de él un mártir, lo que es peor.

–Jamás me voy a deshacer de él –pensó Thor para sus adentros. –En vista de que mi propuesta ha quedado en nada respecto a él, me imagino que tú ya tendrás otra por hacerme –le cedió la palabra.

–Mi maestro opina igual que tú, que debo detener el genocidio de los elfos oscuros –le comentó sin llegar a decirle que ese mismo maestro lo había traicionado. –He pensado en que lo más factible es llegar a un acuerdo de paz al menos con Svadilfari y los elfos que hay en Asgard, si lo hago, podré quitarle posibles refuerzos a Hrimthurs; lo cual era mi deseo original. Pero, Svadilfari deberá atenerse a las normas de un tratado, si él o su gente las quebrantasen, tornarían en el acto en traidores a los ojos de todos los reinos y en ese caso, ni tú podrás protegerlos. –Había tomado la idea tanto de Hagen como de Lord Aldor. –Ya no me opongo a que les des permisos de navegación siempre y cuando hagamos en conjunto una ley sobre cómo se regularán, ya que tú no tienes flota en el espacio.

Eso era verdad. Desde la creación del Bifrost dejaron los drakares; y eso que Bor había sido un excelente navegante.

–Tendremos que reformar los tratados de Eyrikur y Bor –dijo Thor. Seguro que sus abuelos se estarían retorciendo en el Valhala. Eyvindur asintió.

–Dejaré de cazar a los elfos, disminuiré mi flota y retiraré a Telenma del mando de ésta.

–Condiciones muy generosas ¿por qué? –Tuvo que preguntar Thor.

–Si iniciaré la guerra con Thyra, necesito más hombres en tierra que en el espacio. Telenma es excelente general, igual que su hermano Teros, así que la enviaré al sur junto con Lord Wose. Eso pondrá nerviosa a Thyra. –Estaba muy seguro de ello así que sus condiciones generosas más bien tenían que ver con sus próximos movimientos. –¿Puedes hacer llamar a Svadilfari para que hablemos? ¿Y fungir de mediador?

–Por supuesto –aceptó Thor. –No te veo muy convencido de esto que dices.

–No niego estar cansado del derramamiento de sangre pero tengo dudas. No sé cómo sea la forma de razonar de Svadilfari, ni que piense de su padre ni de la política. Aunque haga la paz con él, no renunciaré a tomar la vida de Hrimthurs por haber matado a mi padre, y cuando acabe con él ¿no crees que Svadilfari quiera venganza sobre mí? –Eyvindur tenía muchas preguntas –si al menos hubiera una seguridad…

Pero no lo había, ninguno de los dos la tenía.

–Haré que lo llamen para hablar con él mañana –resolvió Thor.

.

La noche caía, Loki estaba terminando de leer los avances de Velaryon para la academia de magia aunque no era algo en lo que estuviera totalmente concentrado. Ari no había regresado, por lo que no había nadie que anunciase a Thor. El dios del trueno entró en su despacho y le pidió que cenaran juntos para hablar de política por supuesto. Loki no encontró razones para negarse.

Thor lo condujo a sus aposentos. Valdis había dispuesto todo. Había verduras salteadas con hinojo rojo y queso desmenuzado, cisne con salsa de mantequilla, aunque parecía que como si el ave se hubiera ahogado en ella, jabalí con manzanas caramelizadas y postre de hojaldres de pasta dulce y crujiente; junto con cerveza de esa tan buena que Dregni se trajo de Harokim. Valdis les hizo una reverencia rígida y se perdió de vista dejándolos a solas.

–Pensé que esto sería una cena sencilla, con cualquier bocado y nosotros dos hablando de Eyvindur y los problemas que tiene, en cambio me das un banquete. –Thor le llenó una pinta de cerveza personalmente, mientras que su dios del engaño se fijaba en la comida. –Este es mi plato favorito –observó sirviéndose cisne.

–Con mantequilla adicional, tal como te gusta –el jabalí era más bien para Thor. –Y este es de tus postres predilectos.

–¿Me seduces con comida? –Thor se encogió de hombros. Sí, lo seducía con la comida, con sus acciones en el concejo, con su amor por sus hijos. –¿Y si llamo a Valdis para que lleve mi cena a mi propia habitación? –Thor lo miró y pensó que Loki era un mal bicho por sugerir tal cosa, el hechicero se rió de buen grado. –Quita esa cara –le ordenó y se puso a comer. –Así que esencialmente me darás todo lo que yo quiera.

–Todo lo que pueda, sí. –El hechicero se lo pensó.

–Quiero Midgard –dijo Loki sin ningún empacho. –Conquístalo para mí, quiero quinientos acres de sus bosques, controlar lo que sea su recurso más valioso y unos cien esclavos a mi servicio; igual incluye una fracción de ellos en el lote para que diviertan a Nari y a Hërin, ¿para qué sirven los midgardianos?

–Loki –dijo Thor con censura. El hechicero se rió de nuevo.

–Sea pues, quedamos en que igual me seducirías con un despliegue de habilidades diplomáticas inigualable, así que, resume para mí tu última reunión con Eyvindur.

–Sí majestad, cómo tú ordenes –respondió Thor. –Esto es lo que logré: Eyvindur dice que no se llevará a Svadilfari, nos enteramos de que es descendiente de Malekith. Asumo que ya lo sabías.

–¿Te pondrás celoso? ¿Montarás en infantil encono conmigo por ocultártelo?

–Ni uno ni lo otro. Si le guardas secretos a un amigo, no puedo enfadarme contigo. Es cuando me ocultas cosas que me atañen directamente cuando no puedo evitar molestarme.

–Pues, tú mismo.

–Cómo te decía. Eyvindur renuncia a capturar a Svadilfari, además de que negociaremos mañana una alianza de paz entre ambos. –Loki inclusive dejó de comer y puso gesto concentrado como si no estuviera seguro de haber oído bien. –Igual ha accedido a mi idea de conceder permisos de navegación a los elfos oscuros. Y sí, es un hecho que habrá guerra entre elfos de luz y enanos, dispondré que Sif vaya alistando las tropas.

–¿No acudirás en persona?

–No creo que mi presencia sea requerida.

–Asombroso. Tornas la venganza de tu amigo en un tratado de paz, finiquitas una cacería que se te hacía injusta y yendo aún más lejos, les consigues a los elfos oscuros permiso de navegar avalado por su acérrimo enemigo. Y encima de todo me dices que no acudirás en persona a la guerra. Antes hubieras corrido al conflicto dejando de lado la política. –Thor se mostró muy ufano, el mérito de la situación no era enteramente suyo, pero si Loki se lo quería atribuir, quien era él para decepcionarlo. –Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.

–No lo hice por él. –Repuso en el acto Thor. Le alcanzó una mano a Loki el cual intentó zafarla pero no lo dejó, se la apretó un poco más sin lastimarlo y con la otra lo alcanzó del cuello para acercarlo a él.

–Aún no me das a Gungnir, ni tu ayuda, no te cobres por anticipado. –Protestó Loki y Thor lo soltó.

No porque no quisiera besarlo, sino porque estaba aprendiendo que pretender retener a Loki sólo hacía que se alejara. Su esposo seguía siendo un misterio por descifrar.

–Hay algo que me preocupa. –Admitió Thor procurando concentrarse en la comida. –Si Eyvindur mata a Hrimthurs, que está más que decidido a hacerlo, ¿crees que Svadilfari se vuelva su enemigo declarado? Tú conoces el carácter de ese sujeto, odiaría que la cadena de venganzas de una raza contra la otra halle un nuevo eslabón en él.

–Llevan siglos matándose entre ellos. –Loki se rehusó a describir lo que pensaba sobre Svadilfari para Thor. –Si deseas frenar lo que describes como una cadena de venganzas tendrías que romperla con tus propias manos. Eres el poderoso Thor, quizás lo consigas. Pero para ello, –miró al dios del trueno –Hrimthurs tendría que morir por tu mano. Así Eyvindur estaría satisfecho y Svadilfari no podría vengarse de él.

Siguieron hablando, sobre lo que Odín le había enseñado a Thor respecto a Thyra, comentaron lo que cada uno sabía de la historia de los elfos, Loki inclusive le narró unas aventuras de Bjaldifr, aquel que para los elfos de luz era un gran criminal, mientras que para sus contrapartes de escleróticas negras era un héroe.

El tiempo se les fue como agua, cuando se percataron de ello la noche estaba bien entrada, estaban ahítos de comida y de bebida. El hechicero parecía no decidirse a marcharse, estaba mirando la cama de Thor como eligiendo el punto donde aterrizaría. Thor hubiera querido alzarlo en vilo y llevarlo a su lecho, desnudarlo y hacérselo con urgencia.

–Qué descanses alteza –le dijo Loki haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Loki sintió la mirada de Thor clavada en él todo el tiempo que le tomó llegar a la salida.

.

Cuando cerró las puertas de su propia habitación se sintió indeciso de quedarse ahí o volver corriendo donde Thor. Su esposo era tan simplón que seguro se quedaría de pie ante la puerta aguardando por sí cambiaba de parecer. Loki se rió pensando en la cara de decepción del rubio al ver que no volvía; aunque le causó un mayor placer imaginar su expresión de regocijo si Loki se decidía a regresar a sus aposentos. Lo dejó estar y conjuró la ilusión de Thor ahí con él, se lo pensó mejor y la deshizo.

–No. Me haces sentir extraño aunque sepa que no eres real –le dijo a la nada. –Estúpido Thor.

Debía tener cuidado o terminaría verdaderamente seducido.

.

Aryante rompe–cráneos se despertó cuando alguien se puso a aporrear la puerta de su hogar como loco. Sindri, quien para todo efecto era su esposo, ya estaba de pie cuando ella logró espabilarse. El sonido de alguien aporreando su puerta se repitió. Vivían juntos en una pequeña casa en una zona de la ciudad que los ases llamaban, medio despectivamente, medio en broma "pequeño Alfheim". Ese sitio era parte de la expansión de la ciudad que colindaba con los puertos. La zona estaba poblada por los antiguos alfh y por elfos oscuros.

La pareja acudió presurosa a abrir. Era tarde y normalmente si alguien se presentaba así en su casa era que había ocurrido algo, una nueva pelea entre elfos oscuros y elfos de luz en la ciudad, más noticias de Telenma derribando algún drakar y así.

Cuando abrieron se encontraron con un par jóvenes elfas oscuras, las cuales estaban en tal estado de excitación que costó entenderles lo que decían. Había una noticia corriendo por todo pequeño Alfheim, y seguramente alcanzaría pronto los oídos de los demás extranjeros que residían en Asgard e inclusive los de los ases.

–Se ha revelado –dijo una de las elfas. –El último hijo de Malekith está aquí en Asgard, aunque parezca inverosímil no es otro que Svadilfari. –Sindri y Aryante ya lo sabían pero fingieron sorpresa. –Eso explica todo cuanto ha hecho por nosotros, la forma en que nos consiguió protección y trabajo de manos de los reyes. Todo el tiempo se ocultó pero ahora ha decidido mostrar su verdadero ser pues confrontará al rey de los elfos de luz para exigirle que deje de cazarnos.

Aryante miró a su pareja con absoluta perplejidad. Las jovencitas bendijeron a la diosa Isil y corrieron a la siguiente casa para despertar a sus ocupantes con aquella noticia.

–¿Confrontar al rey elfo? –Dijo Sindri. Eso no sonaba para nada al Svadilfari que ellos conocían, el sujeto que prefería la discreción y el anonimato, el que tan sólo quería una vida tranquila.

–Mejor vamos a verlo, hay que averiguar qué está pasando verdaderamente. Así como es él, pululando todo el tiempo en Valaskialf, husmeando a Loki bajo las narices de Thor, igual y está metido en un buen lío.

Se vistieron con rapidez, Sindri se ciñó su espada y salieron rumbo a la posada donde el arquitecto vivía. En las calles había bastante gente como si fuera pleno día. La mayoría eran elfos oscuros los cuáles se contaban unos a otros la noticia. Se narraban las viejas historias raramente oídas sobre la caída de Malekith y lo que se sabía de su linaje. Otros hablaban de Svadilfari. Todos lo conocían, era notorio por ser el arquitecto real y porqué en gran medida él comandaba a los elfos de la ciudad, los amonestaba cuando se metían en rencillas y les recordaba no infringir las leyes aesir. Ahora además lo alababan como un gran benefactor de su raza. Había quien conocía a Hrimthurs y también se hablaba mucho de él. De pronto parecía obvio que ambos arquitectos eran descendientes de Malekith y se preguntaban cómo es que no lo habían notado antes. La palabra "príncipe" no tardó en dejarse oír.

Cuando Sindri y Aryante llegaron a la posada les fue imposible entrar. El sitio estaba abarrotado de elfos oscuros y de ases–alfh que querían todos tener algo que ver con la audiencia concertada con el rey de los elfos de luz; querían apoyar a su príncipe y así.

El anciano Tulk estaba en la acera sentado, fumaba una pipa con parsimonia contemplando aquel pandemónium. Aryante se dirigió a él seguida de su no–esposo.

–Por las nornas, ¿qué pasa?

–El mundo ha perdido la razón. Quizás Telenma nos hizo volar en pedazos y ahora estamos juntos en este extraño mundo paralelo –dijo el anciano. Aryante lo miró con impaciencia y Tulk volvió a empezar. –El secretario de Thor en persona, se apersonó con unos einheriar hace varias horas. Traía un mensaje para Svadilfari. El dios del trueno y el rey elfo lo citaron a comparecer mañana ante ellos. Svadilfari decidió ir, porque no podía escaparse dado que todos sabemos que Telenma sobrevuela espacio asgardiano en este momento.

–Seguramente Thor lo llamó para entregárselo a Eyvindur –dijo Sindri. –Se lo llevarán a Svartalfheim a pagar lo que sea que Hrimthurs haya hecho.

–Eso mismo pensé yo –dijo Tulk. –Vanima y Nulka, esos idiotas, son más duros de mollera que un troll; soltaron el secreto entre los elfos de la posada y la noticia corrió como relámpago. La gente se emocionó y convirtió un citatorio para ser arrestado discretamente en una confrontación entre el hijo de Malekith y el hijo de Eyrikur.

–Ya escuchamos esas tonterías acerca de que va a exigirle al rey elfo que nos deje estar –dijo Aryante.

–Y también dicen que le exigirá pedir perdón por todos los muertos y quizás, hasta compensación a las familias. –El tono de Tulk era absolutamente escéptico.

–Pobre Svadilfari, debe tener un colapso nervioso –dijo Sindri.

–Y ahora, esos de ahí –señaló a los elfos que trajinaban como hormigas –se están dando a la tarea de conseguirle ropas adecuadas para estar a la altura de la situación, otros han partido a buscarle caballos, espero que no los roben. Nulka se ha puesto a escoger a los más altos, de mejor porte y que sepan esgrimir una espada para formarle una guardia que lo escolte, dado que el imbécil no puede acudir él mismo, como es un criminal buscado en seis de los nueve mundos. Las elfas están confeccionando a toda prisa un vestido para Vanima y revisando que joyas tienen para engalanarla.

–¿Vanima? ¿Ella que pinta en todo esto? –Inquirió Aryante.

–Hace poco Thor en persona le prometió que los elfos oscuros estaríamos a salvo aquí en Asgard. Ella va para recordarle la promesa y quizás igual acude para que Svadilfari se deje ver con una mujer bonita.

–¿Ese saco de huesos?

–¿Querrías ir tú? –Aryante se sobó la barriga, todavía no se le notaba el embarazo. No. Ella no iría, si Thor iba a entregar a Svadilfari, era posible que los que entrasen a palacio con él no volvieran a salir, Aryante no arriesgaría a su hijo no nacido. Tendría que cederle el honor al saco de huesos.

–¿Y Bjarni? ¿Qué dice ella a todo esto? ¿No ha intentado imbuir algo de sensatez?

–Bjarni se ha puesto a recordarle a su hijo la forma en que Hrimthurs se conducía ante los reyes. –Aryante y Sindri por poco y se van para atrás. –Yo es que esas lecciones ya mes las sé, por eso mejor salí a fumar con calma. Hay demasiada gente ahí dentro. El pobre muchacho está atrapado y agobiado. Se dejará vestir como si fuese una muñeca y se dejará escoltar al matadero. Será una ofrenda para el rey elfo. Lo que me preocupa es que con toda la expectativa que hay acerca de él, cuando nuestra gente note que no regresa de Valaskialf, lo exijan de vuelta y se pongan violentos.

–Será nuestro fin –vaticinó Aryante. –Si hay un motín en su ciudad, perderemos el respaldo de Thor y Loki. –Sindri la abrazó.

–Así que este es el último chispazo de nosotros los elfos oscuros de Asgard. Al menos será un final memorable –dijo Tulk.

–¿Cómo puede Bjarni ser tan necia?

–Es que es madre –dijo el anciano. –Sabe de sobra que es posible que mañana pierda a su hijo, sin duda eso le dicta su lado racional. Pero al ver la alegría y la esperanza brotando sin sentido, ha escogido dejarse llevar por esta demencia y cerrar los ojos a la realidad.

Ningún elfo oscuro, excepto los más pequeños, durmió esa noche.

Al día siguiente Svadilfari salió de la posada en que vivía vestido con más lujo que en toda su vida. Llevaba puesta una camisa de cuello alto en color gris, encima una casaca cerrada color vino, pantalones negros y botas a la pantorrilla. Todas eran prendas ajustadas a su medida. El anillo de Malekith brillaba en su mano como nunca. Iba acicalado y no lucía mínimamente asustado. Pero Aryante lo conocía de sobra. Sabía que esa era la cara que ponía cuando fingía ser un capitán hijo de mil putas al que no había que tocarle las narices, cuando en el fondo era un pan.

Vanima surgió en toda su hermosura. Llevaba el cabello negrísimo como ala de cuervo trenzado en hilos de oro. Le habían prestado aretes de perlas y un collar a juego. Iba metida en un vestido de color azul de mangas largas y amplias las cuales estaban bordadas también en color dorado. Seguramente llevaba puestas varias capas de ropa pues no se notaba su escaso peso. Portaba guantes que disimulaban sus manos huesudas. Su rostro había sido coloreado con discreción para disimular sus pómulos marcados y la palidez cerúlea que la caracterizaba.

La guardia de veinte elfos iba vestida, no con uniformidad, pero todos de gris y negro, no llevaban armaduras puestas y portaban espadas desiguales pero pulidas maravillosamente. Inclusive había un estandarte. La serpiente blanca enroscada sobre sí misma y coronada de flores sobre fondo azul marino, el símbolo de Malekith.

–Ahora sí, no la cuenta –murmuró Aryante. Todos montaron menos Svadilfari el cual fue hacia sus tres amigos.

–Cuiden de mi madre –murmuró velozmente para Aryante y Sindri. –Igual requiero un favor.

–Lo que mi príncipe mande –no pude evitar mofarse Aryante. Svadilfari estaba tan nervioso que no le sonrió ni le devolvió la broma. Le tendió un papel a Sindri.

–¿Te ves capaz de hacer llegar este mensaje a alguien antes de que yo arribe a Valaskialf?

–¿A Ari? –Adivinó Sindri, quien a su vez se lo daría a Loki. Svadilfari asintió. –Sí. –Él era capitán de los hired, tenía cierta libertad de movimiento en palacio.

–Tulk, ¿estás listo? –Lo abordó Svadilfari.

–No me vestí para la ocasión –protestó el ingeniero. Le trajeron a toda prisa una casaca y un abrigo. El anciano suspiró. –Sea pues, siempre he estado contigo y con peores situaciones nos las hemos visto. ¿Recuerdas esa vez en Nornheim? –Svadilfari asintió. Un clan bastante brutal había tratado de decomisarles, y por decomisar querían decir robar, su drakar. Hubo un combate sangriento.

Svadilfari se puso en marcha. Lo seguía su guardia. Detrás de él marchaban los elfos oscuros. Iban vestidos como si fuesen a una fiesta. Mostrando los estandartes de sus naves, aquellos que eran navegantes, sus emblemas familiares, sus banderas de gremios. Las mujeres llevaban joyas y desbordaban una muy extraña belleza, varias llevaban en brazos a sus hijos. Había música que complementaba el colorido espectáculo que conformaban. Pues si el rey de los elfos de luz entró a la ciudad dorada en un desfile desbordante ellos no iban a ser menos.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	29. Capítulo XXVIII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XXVIII

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros al imperio DISNEY.

Agradecemos los comentarios que nos han dejado en el capítulo anterior, fueron muy divertidos de leer y nos animaron mucho. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para dejarlo, pues ya saben, son el combustible de toda historia :3 Gracias igual a los que nos dieron favorite y follow, a los que envían pm's y whats'app también. Je.

Por cierto, a la pregunta de "¿De donde sacan tantos platillos y postres?", la respuesta es: De un libro de cocina de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, o sea el libro oficial de la comida de la saga de Juego de Tronos. Otro de cocina llamado "Afrodita" de Isabel Allende, y por último, pues lo que se nos ocurra en el momento con platillos verdaderos que si hemos probado.

No hay mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, y además tenemos el cerebro frito; salvo…

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, seidh, política, elfos, fluff a la manera de Hagen (si estás pasando el capítulo por un narrador, cuidado con los diálogos del dragón).

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XXVIII:

Thor se enteró por la noche de la algarabía de los elfos oscuros por boca de Heimdall, también le dijo que Loki ya había tomado cartas en el asunto enviando a Geirolf para que cuidara que no se desataran disturbios dentro de la ciudad. El guardián le dijo el motivo de la celebración: Svadilfari era descendiente de Malekith y los elfos oscuros celebraban el renacimiento de su linaje perdido. Thor esperaba que no les diera por celebrar cerca de elfos de luz ni que se desataran riñas en su ciudad.

A la mañana siguiente, ya estando en su despacho, Heimdall le avisó del desfile que escoltaba a Svadilfari hasta su palacio. Hallgeir entró de golpe unos minutos después, antes de poder hablar tuvo que agacharse para recuperar el aliento.

–Un desfile… de elfos oscuros –dijo y pausó –viene hacia acá. –Thor se acercó a uno de los grandes ventanales, no podía distinguir al arquitecto desde donde estaba pero si escuchaba el alboroto y veía la columna que lo seguía. Se preguntó si habría ases–alfh también con ellos.

–¿Ya se ha enterado Eyvindur? –Quiso saber.

–El rey Eyvindur continúa en sus alcobas pero según me dijo un paje, está mirando el desfile junto con su corte.

–¡Por los cuernos de Surtur! –maldijo Thor. –Yo a este elfo oscuro lo mato, le estrangulo con mis propias manos –dijo el dios del trueno esperando que su homónimo élfico no se sintiera amenazado ni reconsiderara la propuesta de paz de la que le habló. Los elfos oscuros estaban transmitiendo un mensaje, uno que no le gustaba a Thor, de pronto se cuestionó si no sería un error expedir permisos de navegación.

–¿Qué hacemos con ellos? –Le preguntó Hallgeir un poco nervioso.

–¿Geirolf sigue vigilando que no haya problemas? –El secretario asintió –entonces no hay nada que hacer. Cuando arriben a la explanada de Valaskialf recíbelos con cortesía pero aclara que no está permitido que entre su escolta, sólo Svadilfari; y que no lo esperen, que regresen a sus casas. –Lo que le faltaba es que decidieran acampar frente al palacio. Hallgeir asintió y corrió a hacer su trabajo.

Thor observó unos instantes más antes de dirigirse al salón de sus aposentos privados. Había solicitado que Karnilla estuviera también presente en la reunión, como testigo y mediadora; pero también era parte de su formación como reina. Mirelle, la mayordoma, venía saliendo de la sala, había llevado una jarra de vino vanir del cual el dios del trueno bebió de golpe. Karnilla llegó vestida reluciente, por obra de Héroïque, que la había obligado a enjoyarse y usar un vestido nuevo de seda y satén, muy norn, en rojo y dorado; para aquella reunión.

–¿Nervioso? –Le preguntó ella.

–Una palabra inconveniente, una broma en mal momento, una simple mirada… pienso que no hará falta más para que nuestros nobles amigos se saquen los ojos. –Porque Thor no era tan ingenuo como Loki creía, estaba seguro de que así como Eyvindur odiaba a todos los elfos oscuros, éstos no le guardaban mejor voluntad y Svadilfari seguramente era uno de ellos. Esperaba que su amigo olvidara que hablaría con el hijo de Hrimthurs, aquel que le marcó el rostro.

Tomaron asiento. Valdis apareció pronto, Thor esperaba que no para decirle que Eyvindur cancelaba la reunión.

–El arquitecto real ha venido con dos acompañantes. Tulk el ingeniero y una dama, Vanima. –Thor reconoció los nombres. También le contó que la escolta se había quedado en los niveles inferiores a la espera de Svadilfari, no así la muchedumbre del desfile ya se ha dispersado. –¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

–¿Loki?

–Su alteza no se encuentra, salió con el dragón negro antes de que iniciara el desfile. –Thor no tenía ni idea de que Loki no estaría en palacio.

–Pídele a Héroïque que les haga compañía –le dijo. Valdis hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

Eyvindur llegó en ese momento seguido por Belegaer pero entró a la sala solo. Saludó a ambos con un movimiento de la cabeza y se sentó en completo silencio con semblante serio. Thor hubiera querido decirle algo, saber sobre todo que era lo que pensaba pero él se adelantó a preguntar algo.

–¿Así es Svadilfari? ¿Se considera y se conduce como el heredero de Malekith? –Les preguntó a ambos. –En las misivas de Eredlindon solía decir que controlaba a los elfos oscuros de tu ciudad, que su actitud era inapropiada hacia Loki y que tenía poder de convocatoria pero jamás mencionó que gustara del fasto en sus presentaciones.

–Svadilfari no es así –respondió Karnilla defendiendo a su amigo. –Es mesurado y serio, humilde en su persona y de modales corteses. No es alguien que tenga ínfulas ni pretenda ser alguien más. Dudo que este desfile lo haya organizado personalmente. –La bruja norn conocía el secreto de su amigo por boca de éste, quien se lo reveló en el transcurso en que ella se hizo pasar por Loki, pero también le había pedido que no lo compartiera con nadie y eso había hecho.

Hallgeir abrió la puerta en ese momento, dejó pasar a Svadilfari y lo presentó.

–Mi rey Thor, su majestad Eyvindur, su alteza Karnilla. El arquitecto real, Svadilfari –lo presentó con el único título que poseía y que ellos le reconocerían.

.

–¿Vienes conmigo?

–¿Solos tú y yo? Lo lamento pero no.

–Prometo no aprovecharme de ti –dijo Loki con una mirada exasperada.

–Te acompaño si alguien más viene. –Hagen recibió una nueva mirada de censura. –Es que… –Hagen se explicó en pocas palabras. –Tengo antecedentes contigo y no debo hacer cosas que me metan en líos gratuitos.

Loki lo entendió. Eyvindur podría ponerse celoso y Hagen había decidido que no valía la pena buscarse una pelea por un amigo, así fuese Loki. No estaba seguro de que eso fuera algo necio o algo sabio.

–Te mostraré un secreto de la familia real, si gustas yo hablaré con Eyvindur para decirle lo horrendo que me resultas, lo aburrido que ahora eres y lo nauseabundo de tus interminables cumplidos hacia su persona.

Así fue como embarcó al norn y salieron de palacio. Por el camino lo puso al corriente de a quién iban a visitar y porqué.

Sabía que Thor no había visto a Magni desde que Eyvindur había llegado a la ciudad. El problema respecto a la guerra con los enanos y la cacería de los elfos oscuros, lo tenía acaparado. Encima esa mañana habían acordado reunirse con Svadilfari y Loki no quería meterse. Había reñido a Ari por escaquearse de su trabajo el día anterior y lo había dejado para vigilar la situación, con la instrucción clarísima de enviarlo a buscar si hacían arrestar a Svadilfari. Igual tenía a Geirolf vigilando que no hubiese motines, ya sabía que los elfos oscuros se habían pasado la noche festejando. Se le hacía una tontería todo aquello, así que entre menos se inmiscuyera mejor.

Llegaron a la casa de Volstagg bastante rápido. Fueron recibidos con sorpresa pues Loki no había anunciado su visita. Sospechaba que Thor no le habría prohibido a Volstagg dejarlo ver a Magni por sí mismo; eso a pesar de que Loki había amenazado la vida del infante en el pasado. Thor era así de simplón, dado a perdonar y a pasar por alto las provocaciones. Lo mejor y lo peor de él, desde el punto de vista de Loki.

El león de Asgard no estaba en casa, pero Margrét los recibió junto con su hermana Asdis, la tutora de Magni.

–Deseo ver al pequeño –anunció Loki instalándose con sus gestos elegantes y dominantes en la sala de la casa, como si fuera suya.

–Por supuesto alteza –dijo Asdis y fue en su búsqueda. El niño llegó poco después. Iba vestido de color negro, todo pulcro, sin una sola mancha de barro, comida o polvo. Se acercó a paso militar a ellos y le hizo una reverencia bien marcada a Loki.

–Buen día alteza –lo saludó.

Margrét se retiró pero Asdis ocupó un sillón un poco apartada.

–Magni, te presento a un amigo mío. Este es Hagen. –Magni se enderezó de su reverencia y miró al norn de los pies a la cabeza.

–¿Hagen? ¿El dragón negro? –Loki sonrió triunfal. –No lo reconocí sin su armadura, ni su espada Rúnya.

–¿Mi espada Rúnya? –Dijo Hagen mirando a Loki de soslayo. El aesir amplió su sonrisa de suficiencia. La espada que Eyvindur le había obsequiado no tenía nombre oficial, hasta ese momento. Hagen resopló. Se metió en su papel. –Tuve que dejarla pequeño Magni, tengo elfos que la pulen todos los días, e igualmente bruñen mi armadura. Quise visitarte sin todos mis ornamentos para mostrarte algo más interesante.

Le tendió una mano a Magni y dejó que se recubriera de escamas.

–¡Anda mi madre! –Magni retrocedió un paso y Loki se preocupó de que lo hubieran asustado, pero un instante después volvió a acercarse mirando analíticamente la extremidad ennegrecida del norn. –Tiene garras y todo. –Hagen soltó una risa complacida que el niño interpretó como una burla. Volvió a su sitio. –Perdón alteza y señor dragón, no quería portarme como un chiquillo.

–¿Por qué no vamos al jardín? –Inquirió el norn compensando su desliz, tratando de que Loki dejase de apuñalarlo con sus ojos verdes. –Un dragón no es tal si no demuestra que puede lanzar fuego.

Asdis los condujo afuera.

Hagen dejó a Magni mirar sus ojos ambarinos de serpiente. Se rehusó a generar fuego maldito, eso era muy peligroso pero, para salvar ese obstáculo, le pidió a Loki producir una serie de bolas de fuego en sus manos que luego le pasó a Hagen. Pronto el norn estaba haciendo malabarismos con las llamas. Magni lo miraba fascinado. Hagen le fue dando forma al fuego, hasta hacer un pequeño dragón que revoloteó sobre ellos antes de que el norn lo atrapara en un puño y lo disolviera.

–Alteza Loki, muchas gracias –le dijo Magni con sinceridad y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Hagen se sentó en el pasto para hablar con Magni. Le contó lo que denominó "mis aventuras dragonarias". Magni preguntó si podía volverse dragón y volar sobre Asgard, pero Hagen le dio por respuesta que tenía prohibido atemorizar a la población. Le dijo que ya sería en otra ocasión.

Asdis volvió para decirles que el almuerzo estaba servido.

–¿Tienes hambre Magni? –Inquirió Hagen. El niño negó, era claro que prefería jugar con él que comer. –¿Ya almorzaste? Eres un aesir, los aesir deben alimentarse bien para ser buenos guerreros.

–Mi tío decía algo parecido –aseveró y se dejó conducir al comedor. Asdis hizo que les sirvieran pero no se quedó esta vez.

–¿Vivías con tu tío? –Inquirió Hagen y recibió una mirada de advertencia de parte de Loki.

–Sí. En Gladsheim, en una casa que él nombró "Final del verano", pero si estaba de malas decía que era "la jaula del bastardo". –Hagen se molestó pues sabía sumar uno más uno.

–¿Sabes la definición de bastardo? –Le inquirió Hagen a Magni.

–Sí, bastardo soy yo. –El dragón se mostró contrariado pero no supo que replicar.

–Bastardo no es una persona, es un adjetivo para llamar a aquellos niños que no tienen padre. –Loki retorció la definición, pues oficialmente eran los hijos nacidos fuera del matrimonio. –Y tú tienes un padre. Thor.

–Mi tío dijo que…

–Tu tío no lo sabía todo –lo atajó Loki. Magni empequeñeció en su silla.

–Alteza, ¿puedo retirarme?

–No, deseo que te quedes y me escuches –le dijo Loki. El niño le dio uno de sus "sí alteza" y no se movió. El aesir lo meditó un momento. Él no había odiado a Laufey desde niño. Al contrario, cuando era del tamaño de Magni lo que más anhelaba era su aprobación y su atención. No fue sino hasta que creció que su amor se transformó en un rencor enfermizo. No podía decirle a Magni que Leidolf era un imbécil e instarlo a odiarlo o a olvidarlo. Para el niño su tío era un dios al cual deseaba complacer. Era apremiante que Thor ocupase ese lugar. –Tú eres tú, y deberás averiguar lo que eso significa. –Magni lo miró interesado. –Me imagino que hubo ocasiones en que tu tío te hizo enojar con lo que te decía.

Magni apretó los labios.

–Decía que mi madre… Decía que mi madre había cometido una deshonra. –Deshonra que había enriquecido a su familia. –Una vez la llamó…

–¿Qué cosa? Dilo.

–Loki –Hagen lo llamó y le hizo un gesto con la mano de moderarse.

–Dijo que era una furcia. Me enojé tanto que traté de escaparme, me rompí un brazo, me caí del caballo. Él dijo que era un castigo de las nornas por retarlo.

–¿Y tú así lo crees? Hagen –el aludido pareció alarmado cuando Loki lo metió en la conversación– ¿te has caído del caballo alguna vez?

–Una vez –reconoció Hagen.

–¿Por qué fue?

–Porque –había estado muy pero muy borracho –no era dueño de mí mismo. No te preocupes pequeño, a cualquiera le puede pasar, te aseguro que soy un jinete excelente y me ocurrió siendo ya mayor. Debes dispensarte por ese yerro, las nornas tienen otras prioridades que aplacar rebeliones, sobre todo cuando éstas tienen razón de ser. Si a mi madre la hubiesen llamado furcia yo hubiera des… bueno yo soy un dragón.

–Le hubieras echado fuego encima –dijo Magni en un tono de perfecto rencor que daba a entender que él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

–No hiciste nada malo por querer huir ese día. Querías marcharte porque no podías agredir a tu tío para proteger el honor de tu madre –le explicó Loki reinterpretando el episodio. –Un día no tendrás que tolerar las afrentas.

–Jamás podría vencer a mi tío. A veces la reprendía mucho y yo quería que parase. Yo hacía cosas para que la dejara y mejor se fijase en mí, él pensaba que yo era muy torpe, torpe por ser bastardo.

–Pero no lo eras. Estabas protegiendo a Lilja –Loki inclusive dijo el nombre. –Sin embargo a tu tío se le olvidó una sola cosa, muy importante.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Que eres Magni, eres el héroe de Lilja. –Magni se encogió en su sitio y le rodaron varias lágrimas incontenibles por las mejillas. –Y un día vas a crecer.

–¿Puedo retirarme alteza? –Inquirió enjugándose.

–Déjalo tranquilo –le pidió Hagen.

Loki se puso de pie. Sabía lo que era sentirte avergonzado de tu debilidad. Tomó de la mano a Magni y lo condujo a la puerta. Asdis estaba al pendiente y se acercó.

–Llévalo a su alcoba, dale un momento para serenarse y haz que venga de nuevo.

Volvió al comedor sintiendo que no estuvo nada mal para alguien con habilidades paternas recién estrenadas.

–Estás demente –le dijo Hagen en norn. –¿Qué pretendes?

–Nada, sólo quiero desbancar al falso ídolo que adora y entronizar a Thor en su sitio.

–Lo estás haciendo sufrir.

–Lo ayudé a confrontar un evento doloroso, eso es todo. No pretendo torturarlo, de aquí en adelante todo serán juegos y diversión.

Estaban en ello cuando escucharon el sonido de música, cantos y algarabía proveniente de la calle. Hagen se paró y fue a ver seguido de Loki. Margrét se les unió. Era el desfile de los elfos oscuros.

–¿Svadilfari? –Murmuró Loki mirando a quién los encabezaba. –No sé qué demonios pretende.

–¿Ese es el príncipe perdido? –Le preguntó Hagen escudriñando al elfo oscuro desde lejos. Loki no respondió.

–¿Quiénes son? –Preguntó la vocecita de Magni. Aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos pero esa distracción lo había ayudado a salir rápidamente de su ensimismamiento.

–Los elfos oscuros. ¿Has oído hablar de ellos?

–Sí, mi tío me contó que son piratas…

Se quedaron viéndolos hasta que Magni se cansó. Quiso mostrarle sus perros a Hagen. El norn tenía buena mano para los animales, lo cual no sorprendía a Loki. Le dio consejos a Magni para que Therion hiciera el truco de andar en dos patas. Le rascó la barriga a Acerina. Hagen era espontáneo, se reía a carcajadas y correteaba como un niño más. A Magni parecía hacerle ilusión tener semejante compañero de juegos; y Loki pensó que eso le hacía falta a Thor.

Su consorte estaba tan preocupado por el bienestar del niño y se sentía tan culpable por haberlo dejado de lado tantos años que no lograba ser así de ameno. Porque, Loki lo conocía, él también tenía muchas historias emocionantes, muchos trucos y seguramente no le importaría hacer igual que Hagen y pretender que la cachorra, Acerina, se le lanzaba a la yugular mientras rodaba por el pasto. El niño se reía, no a carcajadas, pero se veía contento.

Se fueron empezando la tarde. Cuando estaban por partir Magni pidió permiso a Hagen para llamarlo su "entrañable amigo" y para escribirle cartas. El norn accedió muy complacido.

Al despedirse Loki se inclinó para quedar a la altura de Magni, como hacía Skadi cuando hablaba con él.

–Tu padre te envía sus saludos –le dijo. Magni pareció confundirse un segundo antes de acordarse de que su padre era Thor.

–Dele saludos de mi parte también, alteza. –Loki le aseguró que lo haría. –Alteza Loki, ¿cuándo vendrá él? Quiero salir de la casa, estoy aburrido, si él me permitiera ir a cabalgar yo me sentiría muy honrado.

–Vendrá pronto –aseguró el aesir pero no dijo cuándo.

.

Svadilfari hizo una reverencia respetuosa pero no sumisa. Thor le indicó un sitio en la mesa y Karnilla le dispenso una sonrisa. Si estaba sorprendido, al elfo no se le notó, se sentó con aplomo y gesto solemne; como si estuviera acostumbrado a verse con ellos un día sí y el otro también. Thor se sirvió otra copa de vino, al pasarlo de nuevo, el vino vanir le supo a zumo de uvas.

Bebió en silencio mientras Hallgeir recitaba títulos con voz solemne y luego tomaba asiento a su derecha para fungir como escriba de aquella reunión. Thor como anfitrión, fue el primero en hablar.

–Conozco la historia de las sangrientas guerras entre elfos oscuros y elfos de luz sin que se llegara a una solución definitiva pero quisiera recordarles que mi padre, siempre desempeñó una función mediadora, y que desde hace años el único objetivo que tenemos los reyes de Asgard es consolidar la hegemonía en los nueve; un deseo que proporcionará estabilidad por medio del tráfico y del comercio, vital para todos. Es por ello que les pido un cese de las hostilidades apelando a la conciencia de los orígenes comunes que tienen, de sus dioses… –Los tres lo escuchaban con atención, en especial Svadilfari que parecía tratar de comprender qué se escondía detrás de sus palabras.

Terminó su discurso cediendo la palabra a Eyvindur. El rey elfo mantenía las manos sobre su regazo, mostraba un aspecto sereno que le hizo pensar a Thor que a pesar del desfile, iba a seguir con lo que habían pactado. Ese Lord Aldor la había hecho buena convenciéndolo.

–Svadilfari, me alegra conocerte –dijo el rey svartá. El elfo oscuro recorrió veloz con los ojos las cicatrices que marcaban el semblante de éste y pareció quedarse prendado de ellas por varios segundos; eso no hizo que Eyvindur se interrumpiera. –Durante mucho tiempo creí estar mal informado sobre las disputas y muertes indiscriminadas que se sucedían en el espacio y efectivamente lo estaba. Thor me ha contado lo que en verdad acontece; y estoy persuadido de que mi causa de justicia se transformó en una sádica venganza. –El arquitecto lo miró entre receloso y sorprendido. –Deseo la paz con tu gente y Thor me ha dicho que eres líder entre ellos.

Svadilfari se removió inquieto en su asiento. Tenía compuesto su rostro de hijo de mil dísir que usaba para hacerse obedecer pero estaba fuera de su elemento, y presentía que ellos lo notaban. Por ser elfo oscuro estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirara con obscena morbosidad o por el contrario, se detuviera por un momento en sus escleróticas negras y después apartara los ojos; como si no existiera. Había vivido con ello toda su vida. Y esperaba esa reacción en el rey elfo, pero al contrario, tenía una mirada que parecía abarcarlo todo pero que a la vez hipnotizaba.

Carraspeó un poco antes de hablar, miró a Karnilla y ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Soy el capitán de una flota reducida, fui el primero en llegar a Asgard y ser acogido por la generosidad de sus reyes –procuró no decir sólo: Loki. –Así que mi raza me ha cogido estima y respeto, y puedo hablar en nombre de ellos.

Eyvindur asintió y continuó.

–Le he pedido a Thor y a Karnilla que funjan como mediadores y a la vez como testigos de que mis palabras son ciertas. Quisiera ofrecer libremente la reducción de unidades en mi flota espacial, la remoción del general Telenma en sus obligaciones; y el cese de esta cacería.

–¿En serio? –No pudo evitar soltar Svadilfari.

–¿Y firmado el tratado cuándo empezarían a cumplirse estas condiciones? –Preguntó Karnilla casi a su vez.

–Desmantelar parte de la flota requerirá al menos tres meses pero puedo hacer que abandonen esta zona y se replieguen únicamente a Svartálfheim. En cuanto al cese de hostilidades puedo ordenarlo ahora mismo, aún antes de que se firme el acuerdo, como gesto de buena voluntad. –Eyvindur miró fijamente a Karnilla.

–La oferta es tentadora pero no entiendo… –dijo Svadilfari alentado por la intervención de Karnilla. –¿Qué esperan que mi gente haga a cambio? ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

–Amistad, muestras de hospitalidad, que renieguen de la vida de piratas y contrabandistas que llevan. Que no cometan ilícitos en los distintos reinos ni se asocien con mercenarios ni traidores. Está prohibido que entren a Svartálfheim y es una veda que no levantaré –aclaró Eyvindur.

Svadilfari levantó una mano interrumpiéndolo.

–Somos parias y culpables de ser elfos oscuros…

–Svadilfari, no te juzgan por ser elfo oscuro –dijo la bruja norn en tono suave.

–Te equivocas Karnilla, se me ha juzgado por ser elfo oscuro toda mi vida. Tenía una flota, una que era aceptada en distintos reinos debido a un arduo trabajo y a honorabilidad. No cometíamos ilícitos y sobrevivimos con esfuerzo, ¿y de qué sirvió? Fuimos derribados cuando los reyes que nos protegían perecieron –dijo apasionadamente, de pronto había recordado la desesperación de su padre al ver el trabajo de toda una vida, destruido. –¿Qué será diferente en esta ocasión?

Thor intervino en ese momento antes de que la reunión se fuera a pique.

–Eyvindur y yo derogaremos los tratados que hicieron nuestros abuelos, trazaremos uno diferente donde no se legitime la destrucción de tu raza y además de ello, expediremos permisos de navegación para que puedan transitar por el espacio y fondear en cualquier puerto de mi ciudad o de sus reinos avasallados, excepto en Svartálfheim.

–¿Los permisos serían dados aquí en Asgard? –Tuvo que preguntar el arquitecto.

–Así es. Éstos protegerán a la flota en cuestión dentro del espacio, si cometieran un ilícito sería la flota de Eyvindur quien los arrestaría y remolcaría hasta Asgard donde se les juzgaría.

–Entonces, ¿serás nuestro señor?

–No –el dios del trueno se mostró tajante en ello –pero si soy yo quien los protege, es justo que sea a mí a quien le rindan cuentas si rompen la ley. Estos permisos de navegación sin embargo no son extensibles en tierra, al desembarcar entran en la soberanía de otro rey y tendrían que atenerse a sus normas y costumbres.

Svadilfari asintió, había comprendido. Le gustaría poder contar con tiempo, pensar lo que le estaban diciendo y consultarlo con Loki, con Nulka o con Tulk pero supuso que no le dejarían salir de esa sala sin dar una respuesta. Observó a Karnilla, que aunque silenciosa estaba muy concentrada. Enderezó aún más los hombros. Había dos cosas que había entendido muy bien: No podía poner ni un pie en Svartálfheim ni promover la guerra.

–No quieren que vaya a reunirme con mi padre –pensó de golpe. Si firmaba ese dichoso pacto y lo rompía, sería un traidor y entonces Thor no dudaría en expulsarlo de Asgard ni Eyvindur en matarlo. –Ellos saben de dónde vengo –se dijo, y no le sorprendía, menos con el vergonzoso desfile que había protagonizado aquella mañana. Inconscientemente se ajustó el anillo de Malekith, juraría que vio a Eyvindur fijarse en ese gesto, así que mejor ocultó sus manos.

Lo que decían sobre el tratado de paz era tentador, no aceptarlo sería una necedad y podrían considerarlo como que promovía la guerra, algo con lo que estaba totalmente en contra.

–¿Y si la flota de Svartálfheim derribara un drakar? –Preguntó, no podía evitar hacerlo, tenía muchas dudas.

–Se castigaría al capitán o general que hubiera dado la orden y se pagaría una indemnización a los sobrevivientes. –Svadilfari no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada fría que Eyvindur comprendió en el acto. –Si pudiera, les devolvería a sus caídos, traería de regreso a Válk –y dicho eso sacó un dibujo que llevaba entre las ropas y que, después de extender sobre la mesa, se lo dio a Svadilfari. Él reconoció al hermano de Vanima. –Pero hay cosas que no están en las manos de nadie, ni siquiera en las de los reyes. No olvidaré su rostro ni su nombre, lo tengo presente en mis oraciones a Naira Anar y a las nornas.

Svadilfari tomó aquel boceto y asintió apretando los labios.

–Acepto –dijo Svadilfari –pero a cambio de mi alianza, hay una petición personal que quisiera hacer.

.

Thor le dio instrucciones a Héroïque de organizar la comida de manera solemne, pues había invitado a los elfos oscuros a quedarse. La pequeña norn sonrió ante el reto, pues le avisaba sin nada de anticipación. Entretanto se dirigió a su despacho seguido de Hallgeir.

–Redacta el tratado de paz, ¿sabrás hacerlo? –El joven asintió. Había sido bien instruido. –¿Pendientes importantes? –Le inquirió Thor pues pretendía pasarse el resto de la tarde con los elfos.

–Carta de Leidolf –dijo Hallgeir pasándosela. El secretario se retiró. Thor abrió aquella misiva, la leyó velozmente, casi acababa cuando la puerta se abrió. Sintió cierta emoción previa a un evento feliz al reconocer los pasos de Loki acercándose.

–Salud a mi rey –lo saludó Thor, porque le fastidiaba que Loki le diera la fórmula oficial, así que se adelantó a hacerlo él primero.

–Saludos alteza. ¿Qué tal tu reunión? Nadie me dijo nada de un cadáver de elfo oscuro siendo sacado por la puerta principal. ¿Eyvindur está bien? ¿No tuvo un colapso nervioso?

–Mi reunión estuvo bien, Eyvindur y Svadilfari llegaron a un acuerdo de paz. –Loki sonrió complacido. –No ha habido elfos oscuros fenecidos que yo sepa; y sí, Eyvindur está bien.

–Debe estarlo aún más si ya está en brazos de Hagen –se mofó Loki. Thor puso mirada de entendido. Así que esos dos se traían un amorío entre manos. –Hoy salimos de paseo y a nuestro retorno ese necio norn se la pasó quejándose de lo complicado que es ser pareja, por no decir cuasi–consorte, de un rey. Le expliqué como me las apaño para mantenerte a ti domado y sin darme demasiada murga. Le dije que debe tratar a Eyvindur con mano dura, nada de consentirle caprichos, ni de darle a entender que él manda. –Thor lo estaba mirando entre exasperado y fascinado.

–¿Y con eso mantendrá el amor de Eyvindur?

–¿Cuál amor? Yo nunca mencioné siquiera esa palabra, sólo dije que le di consejos para mantener a Eyvindur sosegado. Pobre Hagen, mira que enredarse con alguien tan…

–¿Rencoroso? ¿Difícil? ¿Caprichoso? ¿Incomprensible? –Ofreció Thor. –Sí, es todo un tormento. –Fue el turno de Loki de exasperarse.

–Valdis me informó que estabas aquí. Mencionó algo de que los elfos oscuros y de luz comerán con nosotros. –Thor asintió. –Asumo que para festejar el tratado de paz. Si tal es el caso voy a asearme. –Se fijó en la carta que Thor tenía en las manos –¿Aún trabajas?

–Es una carta –Thor se la tendió pero Loki se rehusó a tomarla. –De Leidolf –ahora se la arrancó de las manos.

"_Mi amadísimo rey_", leyó.

"_Lamento profundamente haber malinterpretado tus intenciones para con mi sobrino. Deseo, mediante esta misiva, implorar tu perdón, a la vez que deseo solicitar tu permiso para ver a Magni. Echo en falta al pequeño, a quien eduqué como mejor pude en los valores que tengo en más alta estima. Si obré mal en algo, fue en tratarlo con excesiva dureza. Sin embargo, lo hice así para volverlo fuerte, pues debido a su origen, él se verá a lo largo de su vida en la posición de tener que defender su honor, siendo como es fruto de la vergüenza. Sé que está ahora en Asgard, así que nuevamente imploro consentimiento para visitarlo. Reitero mi petición de perdón si di a entender que me gobernaba la codicia, cuando mi preocupación por mi sobrino, quién es lo único que me queda para recordar a mi hermana, es lo único que me guía_".

–¿Fruto de la vergüenza? –Loki prendió aquella carta en llamas. –¡Voy a matar a ese malnacido! ¡Si le permites acercarse a Magni también arrearé contigo!

Thor salió de detrás de su escritorio para ir a por él y Loki le permitió tomarle las manos.

El hechicero cavilaba. Previamente había resuelto hacer matar a Leidolf, lejos de Asgard de preferencia. Pero, viendo lo mucho que Magni lo mencionaba y la estima que le tenía eso no sería conveniente. Leidolf debía morir cuando Magni lo tuviese superado o cuando lo odiara. Loki pensó en esa posibilidad. Tomó una decisión. Mantendría con vida al infame para cedérselo a Magni cuando creciera. Un regalo de su parte para el pequeño. La venganza se disfruta más si se cobra por la propia mano.

–Lo acorralé como me aconsejaste, estas no son más que las palabras de un hombre deshonrado y empobrecido que trata de enmendar sus errores para disfrutar nuevamente de una vida holgada. No es en lo más mínimo un familiar extrañando a su sobrino, y aunque lo fuera, ¿crees que acercaría a mi hijo al hombre que lo maltrató con saña? –Loki se alejó de él. Respiró y volvió a sus cabales. –Laufey, ¿solía llamarte así? ¿Fruto de su vergüenza?

El hechicero se dirigió a la salida.

–Te veré en el banquete.

.

En cuanto Svadilfari había salido de la reunión, la mayordoma lo escoltó hasta donde se encontraban Vanima y Tulk. Había acordado aguardar al tratado para firmarlo así como aceptó la invitación a comer que Thor le había hecho, eso le hizo recordar un día muy lejano en que su madre le dijo que nadie en su sano juicio lo invitaría a su mesa. Les contó a Tulk y a Vanima cada palabra que se dijo y las promesas que Eyvindur realizó. Los otros mostraron extrañeza y sorpresa combinadas.

–No lo creo, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad –dijo Tulk. –Aunque eso explicaría lo que nos sucedió a nosotros. Nos entretuvieron con vino y entonces apareció la tesorera Sula a endilgarme trabajo: la supervisión de la represa de Nidavelir que está retrasada desde hace años, la dichosa ampliación de la academia de hechiceros en el invernadero, una nueva fortaleza en Harokim y la restauración del puente de Bor. O sea que tenemos trabajo para varios siglos más.

Svadilfari asintió. Le darían trabajo, lo que él siempre había deseado, para que no se fuera a buscar a su padre.

–No podía negarme a aceptar, es una oportunidad única –y al decir eso miró un momento a Vanima.

–Pero no es eso lo que diremos a nuestro pueblo –meditó Tulk. –El que seas del linaje de Malekith les ha dado esperanza, la que además todos sentíamos perdida; hay que decir que conseguiste este tratado de paz. Todos se alegrarán al saber que Telenma, esa hija de mala dísir, ya no estará en el espacio.

Su pequeña conferencia no duró demasiado. La mayordoma volvió por ellos para llevarlos al comedor pero Svadilfari le pidió enviar una nota. Quería avisarle a su madre que se encontraba con bien, lo que iba igual para Nulka y Aryante. Mirelle llamó a un heraldo para que llevara lo que él deseaba; igual le comentó que la escolta que lo acompañaba, estaba en los barracones de los einheriar y les agasajarían también con vino y comida. Svadilfari empezaba a creer que realmente estaban en un extraño universo paralelo.

.

Loki entró en el salón de banquetes, iba ataviado entre aesir y elfo, con botas claveteadas y pantalones oscuros, pero con una túnica verde. Llevaba en brazos a Nari y de la mano a Hërin. Las niñeras de los pequeños príncipes lo seguían como si fuesen su guardia. Svadilfari procuró ser discreto en su modo de mirar a Loki. Lo miró saludar cariñosamente a Lord Aldor y a la reina Frigga, antes de ocupar su lugar a la diestra de Thor. Los niños pronto fueron acomodados, Hërin en el regazo de Loki y Nari en el de Thor. El ojiverde no volteó a mirar a su amigo en ningún momento.

Mientras comían Héroïque hacía fluir la conversación, le inquirió a Vanima por los festivales en los que había estado con lo cual la hizo charlar con Hagen; a Tulk por el invernadero haciéndolo conversar con Karnilla. Las reinas madre hablaban de los pequeños príncipes y Lord Aldor hizo conversación por iniciativa propia con Svadilfari. El elfo oscuro temió que el sabio le preguntase por su padre, dejando notar que ellos se conocían desde antes, pero el istyar era perfectamente diplomático y parecía poco importarle lo que los otros pensaran.

–¿Cómo está Bjarni?

–No se ha sentido bien –le respondió Svadilfari y habló de su madre con discreción. El sabio se mostró preocupado por ella y elogió los talentos para curar de Karnilla.

–Si fuera posible me gustaría visitarla.

–No sé si sea prudente, aun con el tratado de paz, no me imagino a un elfo de luz andando por las calles de pequeño Alfheim, podría ser peligroso.

–¿Pequeño Alfheim? –Svadilfari se apenó un poco. Le explicó a Lord Aldor la manera en la que estaban viviendo en Asgard.

–Lord Aldor –lo atrajo Hagen. –¿Tenemos festivales en honor de la diosa Isil? –El istyar se giró hacia Vanima.

–Uno que está casi olvidado, pocos lo festejan pero en mi señorío lo rememoramos. Es en verano.

Svadilfari miró a Loki acercarle su copa vacía a Thor en lugar de a algún siervo, de los cuales había varios al pendiente. El dios del trueno se la rellenó sin meditarlo siquiera, sin apenas dejar de hablar con Eyvindur.

El postre llegó, era pastel de fresas.

–Tal cómo ordenaste alteza –comentó Thor a su consorte. Svadilfari hizo como que no los estaba viendo fijamente pero no le hizo falta ponerse a disimular pues el pequeño príncipe se embadurnó las manos con aquel postre antes de girarse en el regazo de su padre.

–¿Quieres probar? –Preguntó el niño y sujetó de las mejillas a Loki llenándolo de crema.

–Hërin –lo llamó Loki en tono de advertencia. La niñera se apresuró a tomar al pequeño en brazos pero éste se sujetó de la túnica de su padre protestando.

–No, yo voy a comer pastel con papá. –Loki se lo desprendió de la ropa visiblemente avergonzado. –No, papá, no papá –la protesta fue subiendo de volumen.

Thor puso a Nari en los brazos de Eyvindur, que era quien tenía más cerca y se levantó para sujetar a su hijo en lugar de la niñera. Lo apartó consigo mientras Loki limpiaba parte del estropicio. Cada cual volvió a su conversación. Svadilfari notó que Thor hablaba en voz baja con su hijo a quien sostenía en brazos. El niño no lloró y no se quejó más. Y Loki parecía hondamente conmovido por algo tan simple. Cuando Hërin volvió a la mesa fue para pedir disculpas a Loki y para despedirse. Las niñeras se llevaron a los pequeños poco después.

Thor le quitó algo de crema del cabello a Loki y se la llevó a los labios, el ojiverde no se inmutó, como si hubiese estado esperando aquel gesto.

–Están juntos de nuevo –pensó Svadilfari con dolor.

.

–Los niños, niños son –dijo Thor zanjando el asunto. La comida terminaba y el vino fluía entre pequeñas conversaciones. Había música tocada por un hábil arpista, Héroïque se había lucido en poco tiempo. La pequeña norn había levantado a los elfos oscuros de la mesa para mostrarles la vista de la ciudad desde uno de los ventanales del comedor. Eyvindur se había acercado a Hagen y las reinas madres conversaban entre ellas, así que nadie prestaba atención a lo que los consortes reales se decían.

–¿Cómo lo tranquilizaste?

–Pues, hablé con él.

–Quizás necesita continuar con las lecciones de etiqueta. –Thor asintió. –Cuando vi a Magni hoy, fue tan ceremonioso…

–¿Viste a Magni?

–Sí, te dije salí a dar un paseo con Hagen. Fuimos a visitarlo. –Thor estaba muy extrañado. –Se me ocurrió que le gustaría conocer a un dragón de verdad, aunque si me lo preguntas a nuestro reptil predilecto le queda poca sustancia, lo aporreamos y bien en la última guerra. –Thor sonrió y Loki se acercó un poco más a él. –Hagen hizo reír a nuestro pequeño sepulturero –le dijo Loki como si fuese lo más. A Thor no le encantó la noticia. –No lo envidies, ya llegará tu momento. Te envía saludos y también requiere que te diga que se aburre. Sé que no estás avergonzado de él. –Dijo Loki bebiendo un poco más. –Pero aunque no lo estés, ocultarlo así… un niño no puede entender los motivos de su padre, tan sólo sus acciones.

Thor bebió algo de vino en silencio. Se imaginaba que después de la vida en Gladsheim, donde podía salir a cabalgar y a jugar con sus perros, estar en Asgard resultaría un encierro para Magni. Loki seguía fascinado por su hijo, como si al salvarlo su pasado atroz se redimiera en algo. Eso le dio confianza al dios del trueno.

–Quizás podría dejarlo salir poco a poco. La razón de que esté en casa de Volstagg, además de su seguridad, es que pocos lo vean, se parece demasiado a Hërin. –No quería pelear pero debía decirlo. –No estoy avergonzado pero temía enfurecerte si insistía en permitirle mostrarse en público.

–¿Lo ocultas por mí? ¿Me echarás la culpa?

–No, no la culpa, sólo… antes no querías ni oír hablar de él, dijiste que era una amenaza para Hërin, inclusive llegaste a amenazarlo. ¿Ya olvidaste todo eso? Sin embargo haz cambiado en tu disposición para con él. Quizás, si te parece bien, podría…

–¿Reconocerlo? ¿Hacer una proclamación?

–Algo así, si te sientes listo.

–Yo no seré el motivo por el cual hagas desgraciado a tu hijo. Haz lo que te venga en gana.

–No te enfades. –Loki se quedó estático y algo frío. Como si sus temores acerca de Magni hubiesen vuelto a despertarse luego de un largo letargo.

–Loki –Lord Aldor escogió ese momento para intervenir. –Si te parece bien, mañana podríamos hacer la prueba con el campo de fuerza. –Le preguntaba a Loki pero iba también a por Thor.

–Mi maestro quiere comprobar la fuerza de Gungnir y de Mjölnir –se explicó Loki dejando de lado completamente lo que antes hablaban.

.

Svadilfari ya había contemplado en otras ocasiones la vista que Valaskialf ofrecía de la ciudad, así que no se sintió impresionado como Tulk o Vanima. Retrocedió, quería hablar con Karnilla y tal vez así cruzar alguna palabra con Loki pero cuando se giró, quedó de frente a Eyvindur.

No había nadie que mediara entre ellos dos.

–El estandarte que ondeaba hoy delante de ti, era el de Malekith y ese anillo en tu mano igual fue suyo.

–Así es alteza.

–Yo sé cómo lucía pues he visto pinturas suyas, debo decir que no te pareces a él.

–Heredé los rasgos de mi madre, no los de mi padre –dijo Svadilfari, no iba a negar que descendiera del legendario tirano.

–Eso espero. –Eyvindur le sonrió brevemente y los ojos del arquitecto se posaron en la cicatriz junto a su boca.

–Majestad, ¿encontraste demasiado osada la petición que te hice? –Se atrevió a preguntarle. Para acceder al tratado de paz, Svadilfari solicitó que Eyvindur borrase las cicatrices de su rostro, pues eran el símbolo visible de la discordia entre ambas razas.

–Sí, fue algo demasiado osado de tu parte, pero entiendo que sea necesario en aras de la amistad que ahora existe entre nosotros. –Svadilfari intuía que no por eso Eyvindur iba a perdonar a Hrimthurs.

–Así es cómo los reyes hacen amigos, aceptando peticiones –pensó el elfo oscuro. Pues si Eyvindur quería llamarlo así… –Hay algo de lo cual quisiera hablar contigo alteza. Estuve pensándolo mucho tiempo y no hay nadie mejor que tú para hablar de esto. El término "reloj cósmico" está mal empleado –soltó casi de golpe. Eyvindur había inventado y fabricaba esos artefactos. –En realidad la magia de tiempo está perdida por lo que es imposible emplear seidh y nombrarlo en consecuencia. –Eyvindur no se ofendió, estaba intrigado. –Tuve la oportunidad de desmontar uno de los relojes que fábricas. Me temo que no pude comprender su funcionamiento aunque conseguí volver a armarlo con todas sus piezas de vuelta en su sitio. Lo que es en realidad, es un mapa estelar. Elaborarlo no es poco mérito y no pretendo ofensas, aunque hay ciertas imprecisiones.

–Dijiste que desmontaste uno. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? Son objetos que no están a la venta, quien tiene uno sólo puede haberlo obtenido de mí porque se lo obsequiase. –Svadilfari enrojeció.

–Pues bien, estábamos en Alfheim, había un lord que lo tenía.

–¿Lo robaste? –Inquirió Eyvindur pero no parecía molesto por ello.

–Lo tomé prestado –precisó Svadilfari. –Fue devuelto íntegramente o al menos una copia muy exacta. De todos modos el lord en cuestión no sabía cómo se usaba, no lo echó en falta cuando me marché. –Ya no lo tenía, se había perdido cuando su flota fue derribada.

–Entonces ¿tiene imprecisiones? –Lo alentó a seguir. Svadilfari asintió.

–Pueden observarse a través de él diversas constelaciones respecto a los nueve pero estando en espacio abierto, uno puede percatarse que faltan las diversas desembocaduras. Si nos guiáramos únicamente por este "reloj cósmico" sin prestar atención a lo que nuestros ojos perciben, caeríamos en alguno de los vertiginosos remolinos de tinieblas que existen. –El arquitecto añadió: –Pienso que su alteza no ha viajado en drakar jamás.

–No lo he hecho –aceptó Eyvindur. No lo necesitaba, para ello existía el observatorio. –Aunque me atrevo a decir que nadie logra retratar el cosmos con tanta precisión como yo. Inclusive he considerado el cambio en la posición de las estrellas debido al tiempo que toma a la luz que emiten viajar por el espacio hasta la posición del observador.

Svadilfari sonrió, estaban hablando de ingeniero a ingeniero.

–¿También consideró su alteza que la gravedad de cada mundo modifica el ángulo de la luz? ¿Y que por lo tanto las estrellas no están donde se observan?

–Por supuesto que lo consideré. Hay magia en el observatorio de mi mundo que permite corregir ese efecto, y también el de la rotación de cada mundo así como su paso por Yggdrasil. Mi reloj es cercano a ser perfecto.

–Mapa –no se resistió de corregirlo. –Su mapa estelar es cercano a ser perfecto.

El svartá desvió la vista hacia el ventanal a espaldas de Svadilfari. Si el elfo oscuro cuestionaba el reloj cósmico…

–Me dijeron que fuiste tú quien reconstruyó el muro de Bor y varios de los edificios de Asgard. ¿Cuáles fueron?

Svadilfari buscó el cuartel de los einheriar y se lo señaló al igual que su torre del ocaso. No se podía apreciar demasiado desde la distancia donde se encontraban.

–Si me lo permitieran, quitaría una línea de edificios para la construcción de un camino arbolado que dejaría que, quien admira la ciudad tenga un descanso entre tanto inmueble dorado. Quizás algo más vanir, donde hay ciertos elementos de la naturaleza que se funden con la arquitectura, no sé si haya visto alguna vez la casa de veraneo vanir. –Eyvindur asintió –hay una pared azul que imita la bruma del mar, pues es completamente lisa pero tiene una breve inclinación que uno no nota, sino hasta que está debajo de ella. Y entonces pareciera que la ola está a punto de aplastarte.

El elfo oscuro calló, y luego se dio cuenta de que no había parado de hablar en todo ese tiempo y más aún que le resultaba sencillo. El rey elfo parecía estar intentando imaginar lo que él había dicho pues tenía los ojos en la ciudad de Asgard y eso le permitió al arquitecto observarlo sin demasiado pudor. Desde que entró a la sala, se había preguntado cómo Eyvindur hubiese ordenado la muerte de su raza, pues estaba seguro que Telenma obedecía órdenes de alguien; pero parecía imposible que fuera él. Él, quien estaba hablándole sobre edificios y que no se enojaba porque le soltara una disertación sobre uno de sus inventos. Svadilfari había oído que Eyvindur era la criatura más hermosa de los nueve, pero también, había oído decir que encarnaba el epítome de la raza élfica, con su poder, su apariencia y su intelecto. Ahora comprendía más a Vanima cuando dijo: "No puedo odiarlo".

Se preguntó si podría llegar a conocerlo en realidad, por dentro. Era algo que jamás sabría. Vanima se les acercó con algo de timidez.

–Su majestad Eyvindur –lo llamó. El rey se giró a ella, Svadilfari vio la mirada de artista de Vanima encenderse de gozo. –Estoy haciendo un retrato suyo. –Acaparó la conversación.

.

Hallgeir entró en ese momento para decirle a Thor que el tratado estaba listo. Hicieron colocar una mesa en medio del salón y ahí fueron colocados tres grandes pergaminos, con sendas decoraciones en oro y vivos colores que enmarcaban promesas de amistad y bienestar, a la vez que se renunciaba a la guerra. Era meramente una formalidad pues las demás juramentos y condiciones, estarían en un tratado mucho más extenso que sería entregado a cada una de las partes.

Svadilfari y Eyvindur se pararon uno al lado del otro mientras que los demás se acomodaron alrededor para atestiguar aquel acto solemne que prometía poner fin a las disputas entre elfos de luz y elfos oscuros, o al menos la facción que el arquitecto real representaba. Ambos elfos signaron aquellos papeles. Karnilla y Thor hicieron otro tanto como testigos de la veracidad de aquellas palabras.

–Un brindis en aras de una paz duradera –propuso Thor y a todos les tendieron copas para que imitaran al dios del trueno.

Hallgeir tomó cada uno de los pliegos y los enrolló con cuidado. Uno sería resguardado en Asgard, y entregó los otros dos, uno a Eyvindur y el otro a Svadilfari. Eydís llegó al momento para tomar el que tenía en manos su rey, y Svadilfari se lo tendió a Tulk que lo aferró con un poco de fuerza, parecía aún no creer lo que estaba pasando.

Sirvieron más vino pues la firma del tratado no significaba el final de aquella velada.

–Te felicito por este tratado de paz que acabas de firmar –le dijo Lord Aldor acercándose a Eyvindur. Estaba orgulloso por lo que había hecho, así hubiera sido orillado por las circunstancias. Todavía tenía mucho que enseñarle y debía canalizar la disposición de Eyvindur hacia los elfos oscuros a una meta y un objetivo: la pacificación completa y convivencia entre ambas razas. Tenía que terminar de formar a ese discípulo suyo, sólo así llevaría a cabo su gran obra maestra.

Iba a añadir algo más pero su joven rey, lo miró sólo una vez antes de dar media vuelta y dejarlo hablando solo. A Lord Aldor le dolió aquel desplante.

–Me parece que su rey no está muy feliz de haber firmado este acuerdo –dijo una voz detrás del istyar. Era Tulk, a quien había conocido al lado de Hrimthurs cuándo éste aún era arquitecto.

–No es debido a ello, está enfadado por motivos personales que no me siento inclinado a compartir; pero él estaba al tanto de que este acuerdo de paz ya era necesario. –El ingeniero se mostró escéptico –sé que su reinado ha parecido una continuación exacta del de su padre, pero esto es debido a Lord Lúne, su consejero real, a quien le gusta en demasía la guerra.

–El hermano del extinto rey Larus. –Tulk había escuchado de él pero casi nunca se acordaban de mentarlo. Lord Aldor no le guardaba ninguna simpatía al lord consejero, como antes no lo hizo con su hermano aunque eso jamás lo diría en voz alta; asintió a cualquier pensamiento que Tulk tuviera acerca de él. –Me imagino que éste Lord Lúne no olvidará que los elfos oscuros mataron a su hermano y a su padre también.

–No, no lo olvida –confirmó Aldor. Si hacía falta desviar el rencor de los elfos oscuros hacia Lúne, a él le parecía bien. Igual estaba convencido de que debía alejar a su rey de la influencia de éste.

–Es por tanto importante, que ellos dos se acerquen –dijo señalando tanto a Svadilfari como a Eyvindur. Había presenciado las breves palabras que intercambiaron, le habían parecido un buen comienzo.

.

Karnilla le había hecho una señal de acercarse. Loki así lo hizo.

–Así que, ¿príncipe svartá? –Le dijo a Svadilfari. –Enhorabuena, haz logrado sacar a Telenma del espacio, una vez me dijiste que no sabías como podía lograrse eso, pero al final diste con la respuesta.

–Gracias. –Dijo Svadilfari. Se ajustó el anillo de Malekith en la mano como si así se infundiera aplomo. –Te envíe un mensaje esta mañana, con Sindri.

–Estuve fuera de palacio, no recibí nada, aunque debo culpar en parte a Ari, se ha vuelto algo descuidado últimamente. –Svadilfari pareció un poco aliviado de oír eso. –¿Qué ponía? ¿Me pedías exequias fúnebres honrosas? No debes temerle tanto a Eyvindur, parece que le agradas.

–Pues sí, ponía algo así, sobre todo después del mensaje que me hiciste llegar. Últimamente ya no me pides que venga a ti, ni sales de tu palacio a visitarme. Pensé que me estabas evitando, que Thor te había prohibido hablar conmigo.

–Necio –dijo Loki con conmiseración que irritaba. –Lo que menos te conviene es enfadar a mi esposo en este momento. Es un hombre que con todo su inmenso poder podría aplastar a cualquiera. Ha sufrido molestias, frustración e insultos por parte de personajes que le desagradan o de los que desconfía abiertamente, sin embargo eso no ha evitado que sea justo. Él te ha favorecido por sí mismo pues tal es su carácter. No necesitas que nadie le recuerde los rumores acerca de ti siendo mi amante.

–¿Quién dirá tal cosa? Él mató a todos los que rumoraban en nuestra contra. –Los ojos de Loki se tornaron en absoluta frialdad. –Te has reconciliado con él.

–¿Qué dices?

–Acabo de verlos juntos. Sólo te faltó besarlo delante de todos.

–Svadilfari –Karnilla dijo su nombre llamándolo a moderarse pero su amigo estaba fuera de sí, no elevó el tono de voz pero su rostro traslucía que se sentía traicionado.

–No irás a Svartálfheim, no serás istyar. Te quedarás aquí con tu amo.

–Thor no es mi amo y mi partida al reino de los elfos no se pone en entredicho. No te atrevas a retarme, jamás te prometí nada, no te dije que podrías irte conmigo.

–Cierto, no diste seguridad de nada porque, ahora lo veo, tus palabras fueron dichas sólo porque te dejaste llevar por la ira, no por una verdadera convicción de llevarlas a cabo. Tampoco te recriminaré que prefieras conservar el afecto de tu rey y vivir en esta jaula dorada a realizar tu anhelo de magia y libertad. Pero sólo quiero recordarte que él es el hombre que Laufey escogió para ti.

Loki retrocedió. Svadilfari iba a sujetarlo pero Karnilla le alcanzó la muñeca.

–Ya basta, no vayas a hacer una escena. –El ojiverde se alejó de ellos pretendiendo que nada había ocurrido.

.

Thor observó por el rabillo del ojo a Loki hablando con sus amigos. El elfo oscuro parecía algo cabreado. El dios del trueno no se sintió agraviado ni pensó que debía correr a defender a su consorte. Si Svadilfari no conocía lo frustrante que era batirse en duelo contra la afilada labia de Loki, ya iba siendo hora de que lo hiciera.

–Se va a enterar de porqué lo llaman lengua de plata.

–¿Perdona? –Inquirió Eyvindur. Se giró un momento y notó lo que Thor miraba. –Lo vas a desgastar de tanto mirarlo. –Thor se rió y no pudo evitar embromar a su amigo.

–Y Hagen enmohecerá de tanto que lo tienes guardado. –Eyvindur se sonrojó. –Loki me dijo, porque Hagen le dijo.

–¡Ese bocazas! –Se indignó.

Thor dejó las bromas atrás.

–Eyvindur, hay algo que quiero decirte. –No se lo había podido decir en la reunión pero había meditado los temores de Eyvindur acerca de que él no renunciaría a darle muerte a Hrimthurs y temía que Svadilfari tomara represalias en su contra, era un tema que no podía discutirse porque había dos variables insalvables: Eyvindur no renunciaría a su venganza y Svadilfari era hijo del regicida. El dios del trueno se inclinó un poco más hacia su amigo, con todos ocupados en sus conversaciones, nadie les estaba prestando mayor atención. –Yo mataré al regicida –le dijo. Eyvindur le prestó su total atención –sé que es un asunto personal, pero si lo haces, los elfos oscuros en Asgard no lo verán como el final de tu anhelada justicia sino como un acto de traición a la paz. Te ayudaré a buscarlo y a condenarlo. Los elfos oscuros no podrán enojarse en demasía conmigo –no después de todo lo que hacía por ellos –y en dado caso, un regicida, es un traidor a ojos de todo rey.

Eyvindur lo meditó pero pareció asentir imperceptiblemente.

–Dirán que eres mi cómplice.

–Yo diría que más bien tu aliado.

Eyvindur tomó su copa de vino y bebió un poco de ella.

–Pronto te empezaremos a llamar Thor, Padre de Todo –dijo Eyvindur serio.

Thor pensó que lo estaba embromando pero comprendió al fin porque los reyes de Asgard, llegado el momento, se hacían llamar Padre de Todo. Debían ser la imagen de un conquistador poderoso y misericordioso, capaz de infundir temor hasta el extremo de que nadie osara oponerse pero que a la vez, fueran capaces de despertar un deseo tan profundo de satisfacerlo, que todos querrían dejarse gobernar por su voluntad, aclamándolo como un padre. Un progenitor con el que podrías enfadarte pero jamás desafiar.

–Una vez mi padre me dijo que un gobernante no sólo debe ser mejor que sus súbditos sino que ha de hechizarlos. En ello tú eres mejor.

.

Hagen estaba metido en la tina de su habitación. El banquete había terminado algo tarde. Estaba aseándose antes de dirigirse a pasar la noche con Eyvindur, tenía junto a él su navaja y la crema de afeitar que Karnilla solía regalarle. Estaba por tomarlas cuando su amado irrumpió en su privacidad.

–Tardas tanto en venir a mí, que temí te hubieses ahogado en la tina –le dijo Eyvindur. –¿Haz terminado?

–No. –Eyvindur parecía algo impaciente pero también cohibido. –Ven, únete a mí. –Le pidió Hagen.

Eyvindur se lo pensó un poco y cuando el norn pensó que iba a negarse, su elfo empezó a quitarse la ropa. Hagen se le quedó mirando fijamente mientras las prendas eran retiradas, Eyvindur las iba acomodando sobre una silla cercana. Cuando se agachó para despojarse de la ropa interior Hagen no pudo evitar mirar con ansiedad la curva del trasero de Eyvindur. Pero cuando su elfo se enderezó, él pretendió que era todo recato, le dio una sonrisa de circunstancias.

El agua se desparramó sobre el suelo baldosado cuando Eyvindur se sumergió. Aquella tina era tan amplia que cabían sin estar incómodos.

–Entonces, saliste de paseo con Loki y encima le contaste acerca de nosotros. –Inició la conversación Eyvindur mientras se acomodaba en el agua caliente.

–Fue culpa suya, él me indujo a salir juntos, casi me lo imploró. Me llevó a conocer al hijo ilegítimo de Thor. –Eyvindur arqueó las cejas. –Y así todos nos guardamos los secretos. Por cierto, Hjörtur le ha escrito una carta romántica a Karnilla.

–¿Hjörtur?

–Sí, le dijo que "Tenemos que conquistar juntos la felicidad que el destino nos ha regalado", entre otras cursiladas vomitivas acerca de lo hermosa que es en el retrato que Hrafn le llevó después de su última visita. Igual le dijo que siempre aguarda por sus cartas con impaciencia.

–Hagen… –El norn le dio una sonrisa de "no pasa nada".

–Mi nuevo amigo se llama Magni, es algo serio, tiene una personalidad que me hace pensar más en Loki que en Thor. Estuvimos jugando juntos. Tiene una cachorra con la que nos divertimos bastante, igual le va el humor negro porque yo fingía que me desangraba y él se reía más que con ninguna otra cosa. –Hagen iba diciendo eso mientras le tomaba un brazo a Eyvindur para frotárselo con una esponja.

–Thor puso a su hija en mis brazos hoy. –Le contó a su vez Eyvindur. La misma criatura que él alguna vez había condenado a muerte. Hagen asintió, lo había visto. –Se quedó azorada mirándome, sin ninguna reserva jugó con mi cabello y me dijo: "qué bonita princesa". –Hagen se carcajeó y Eyvindur le lanzó agua a la cara. Hagen se pasó una mano limpiándose.

–Hay que invitarlos a todos juntos a Enya, me encantaría ver el semblante de nuestro pueblo cuando esos niños se metan a corretear en la fuente de las nornas, o algo parecido. –Comentó mientras seguía riéndose.

–¿Te gustaría tener hijos? –Inquirió Eyvindur.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Temes estar preñado? –El elfo se cruzó de brazos bastante serio. –Lo que quiero es a ti. Eso ya lo sabes.

–¿Entonces tener descendencia no es algo que desees? –Hagen se encogió de hombros.

–Tú tendrás que tomar una reina y dejarla embarazada, yo seré maestro de armas de tu hijo, lo querré como Aldor te quiere a ti. –Dijo el norn con formalidad.

–Me preocupa que te resulte cada vez más oneroso pagar el precio de estar conmigo. Esconderte, no poder casarte, renunciar a tener tu propia familia, temo que un día me mires y te preguntes si ha valido la pena.

–Por no hablar de la abstinencia –masculló Hagen.

–Sí, por no mencionar la abstinencia a la que te someto. –El norn negó con seguridad. Tomó las manos de Eyvindur y lo haló hasta montarlo sobre él. Le apartó el cabello mojado a un lado y se lanzó a besarlo demandantemente mientras lo sostenía de la cintura.

–Tú eres todo lo que necesito, si estás conmigo no quiero nada más. –Eyvindur se inclinó a por otro beso y otro más. Sintió las manos de Hagen sujetarlo del trasero para mantenerlo firmemente en su sitio, y la hombría de su amado despertándose. Se puso nervioso en el acto. –No temas, no te haré nada. –Eyvindur lo miró dubitativo. –Eso no es culpa mía, eres demasiado sensual, estás aquí cubierto de espuma, desnudo y te ves tan… –Hagen lo recorrió con los ojos. –Pero no pasará nada hasta que no estés listo, hoy tan sólo deseo que nos bañemos uno al otro y por supuesto demando bastantes besos.

Eyvindur sonrió. Se enjabonaron uno al otro, Hagen consiguió que Eyvindur le frotase la espalda, lo cual aparentemente era uno de sus grandes sueños. Hizo lo mismo por el elfo convenciéndolo de que aquello era uno de los mejores placeres de la vida. Se apartaron un poco para que el elfo pudiese lavar su largo cabello y Hagen tomó sus utensilios para afeitarse. Notó la manera en que Eyvindur lo miraba.

–¿Cómo te gusto más? ¿Afeitado o con barba?

–Me gusta tu barba –Hagen sonrió, típico de sus conquistas élficas, pero eso no lo dijo.

–¿Quieres ayudarme? –Le tendió la navaja a Eyvindur.

–¿Y si te corto?

–No importa, se cerrará en el acto, sólo no hagas demasiada presión, no vaya a ser que me degüelles. –Eyvindur se mostró muy inseguro. –Vamos, hazlo, consiénteme. –El elfo se subió en su regazo y Hagen se llenó el mentón de crema. –Dale forma y procura que te quede simétrica.

–Silencio, si hablas no puedo hacer esto. –Hagen se calló. Eyvindur fue afeitándolo con movimientos precisos, por algo era bueno armando armatostes delicados. Hagen echó atrás la cabeza y Eyvindur apoyó la hoja con cuidado bajo la barbilla.

–¡Ouch! –Hagen respingó llevándose las manos al cuello. Eyvindur se alejó asustado. El norn hizo ademanes con las manos de estarse desangrando pero no tenía nada.

–¡Imbécil! –El dragón se carcajeó de lo lindo.

–A Magni le hacía gracia esto.

–¿Tengo seis años? ¿Magni te estaba pasando una navaja por el cuello? –Hagen recobró la compostura.

–Ya termino yo –dijo con gesto contrito. Eyvindur se lo quedó mirando y de pronto empezó a reírse, sus carcajadas hacían eco en las paredes del cuarto de baño. Dejó la navaja de lado y se arrojó a los brazos de Hagen. Le besó el cuello y luego el mentón. –Esta crema de afeitar sabe deliciosa. –Eyvindur estaba de acuerdo.

Apoyó las manos en los brazos de Hagen y las fue bajando por su abdomen hasta sus muslos, le gustaba el físico del norn.

–Si te deseo –le dijo. –Sólo no sé cómo…

Hagen se mordió los labios, le tomó una mano a Eyvindur guiándola a su hombría que empezó a endurecerse con apenas ese roce; se acercó al oído de Eyvindur. Le susurró la frase más obscena que el elfo hubiera escuchado en toda su vida:

–Tócame y pregúntate si no se te antoja probar esto. –Eyvindur hizo lo que le decía sintiéndole endurecerse por completo entre su mano. –Pregúntate si no te gustaría ensartarte aquí y sentirte repleto de mí.

Eyvindur seguía acariciándolo.

–Sí, si se me antoja –le respondió en sus propios términos.

–Te complicas demasiado, el sexo entre nosotros será algo simple, sólo tú y yo tomando lo que queremos. –Eyvindur sonrió y retiró su mano.

–Pero no será hoy. –Hagen no se mostró decepcionado.

–No, no será hoy.

Terminaron de bañarse. Eyvindur salió de la tina para poder aclararse el cabello, Hagen nunca lo había visto hacer tal cosa. El elfo se inclinó hacia adelante pasando aquellas largas hebras delante suyo. La forma en que se curvaba su espalda mientras hacía eso debería estar prohibida, había desenfado en su postura. Hagen no se atrevió a salir de la tina, porque sentía que si lo hacía no podría resistirse a hacer que Eyvindur se agachase para clavarle la polla bien hondo, sin importar si protestaba por ello o no.

El elfo se veía bastante seguro por la dispensa de Hagen respecto al sexo. Se giró a mirarlo sin saber que el norn se estaba debatiendo contra el demonio de la lujuria.

–Con ayuda de Karnilla, borraré las cicatrices de mi rostro. –El deseo se le aplacó a Hagen.

–¿En verdad? –Eyvindur asintió, todo candidez mientras se cubría con una toalla.

–Sí. –Hagen supo que lo amaba más de lo que había amado a nadie, pues aquella decisión le resultó una muestra de la sabiduría de la que su amado era capaz. ¿Existía alguien más perfecto en los nueve? –Y ahora me voy para que puedas pajearte en mi honor a gusto. –Finalizó saliendo.

–Tú ve a hacer lo mismo –le dijo Hagen en voz bien audible.

.

Ari se desperezó. El sol ya había salido lo cual lo hizo salir corriendo de la cama. Se quitó de encima los brazos de Ertan que aún lo abrazaban y se apresuró a vestirse.

–¿Debes irte ya? –Le preguntó el joven.

–Sí, hay una reunión de sabios y seré el escriba oficial –le contó metiéndose las botas en dos tirones.

–¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?

–Loki me reprendió por escaparme anteriormente. Y eso fue apenas hace dos días. Quizás debamos espaciar nuestros encuentros en aras de nuestras obligaciones. –Ertan siempre había sido muy responsable.

El hijo de Erwel salió de la cama y se acercó por un beso breve.

–Quizás, pero si pudieses venir antes de que finalice la semana, házmelo saber.

–Tú también estás muy ocupado. Con todo este asunto de los elfos oscuros que entran de incógnito y con todo el contrabando que descubriste en el puerto.

Thor y Loki le habían dado el puesto de jefe de puertos a Ertan para no denigrarlo por ser hijo de un traidor y para recompensar en cierto grado su lealtad. Era un cargo importante aunque no tanto como el anterior que había ostentado. Durante su primer semana en ese trabajo a Ertan trataron de sobornarlo no menos de ochenta y tres veces para que hiciera ojos ciegos y oídos sordos a un montón de irregularidades con impuestos, mercancías, drakares, armas y así. Se había negado a aceptar un solo sou y había hecho cumplir la ley con bastante rigidez. Ahora tenía un montón de comerciantes y capitanes resentidos que lo odiaban. Ari pensaba que ocupaba un puesto para el cual, su personalidad incorruptible y su elevado sentido del deber, no eran adecuados. El joven secretario a veces se preguntaba si Loki no habría puesto a Ertan ahí para que se hiciera de enemigos que lo mataran sin que se pudiera decir que era obra suya.

–Sí, estoy hasta el cuello, pero… –Ari retrocedió. No quería ni hablar oír de amor. No se suponía que ellos dos se involucraran. Lo que empezó como un acostón de consolación había evolucionado en una relación en toda forma. Mejor besó a Ertan para que se callase.

–Ten cuidado.

–Siempre lo tengo. Esperaré una palabra tuya. –Insistió.

Ari entró con la máxima discreción que pudo en Valaskialf. Se dirigió a la sala de audiencias con prisa.

–Lord Ari –lo frenó Héroïque cuando casi alcanzaba su destino.

–Mi lady –la saludó con cortesía. Desde que Ari había sido nombrado Lord un montón de gente lo convidaba a sus mesas y lo halagaba. Ari sabía que no por eso podía considerar a todas esas personas sus amigos. Pero Héroïque… costaba resistirse a su encanto. Porque además ella era la única persona en palacio que le preguntaba por Ertan, y que parecía sincera en su interés. Ari le contó que seguía frecuentándolo y ella aseguraba que le gustaría que cenasen los tres juntos fuera de palacio, invitación que Ari no mencionaba a Ertan, pues pensaba que los recordatorios de su vida antes de caer en la deshonra no serían bienvenidos. –¿Haz visto a Ertan estos días? Pronto será su día del nombre y le tengo un presente.

–¿Su día del nombre? –Ari no lo sabía. –Héroïque disculpa debo acudir pronto donde su alteza.

–Claro, la reunión de eruditos acerca de la academia, acabo de enviarles vino y un tentempié, que los disfruten. –Se despidió orgullosa de su labor.

Ari entró presuroso. En la sala de audiencias estaban Lord Aldor, Karnilla, Velaryon y Loki. Su amo no lo riñó, llegaba justo a tiempo. Ari los saludó con reverencias a todos y tomó asiento junto a Velaryon.

La reunión inició con el gran maestre hablando de la ubicación e infraestructura de la academia. Le mostró al sabio los planos que ya habían sido preparados. El istyar reparó en que fue Svadilfari quien los diseñó, inquirió por ello con tono casual. El Lord comparó el diseño con el de su mundo natal, el observatorio en la confluencia de los ríos. Ari iba tomando notas, anotando de prisa sin resumir. Loki le exigía no pasar por alto ninguna palabra. Estuvieron hablando de ello un buen rato antes de que abordaran otras cuestiones.

–¿Qué código de ética los regirá? –Quiso saber Lord Aldor, era inevitable que se metieran en temas algo espinosos. El elfo era algo pomposo en su manera de conducirse, pero Loki lo tenía en tan alta estima que, aunque Ari no entendía de magia, suponía que Lord Aldor podía permitirse ser soberbio por ser poderoso.

–¿Se refiere a dividir la magia en negra y blanca? Los norn no creemos en tal división –dijo Karnilla en el acto.

–Pero esta academia no será norn, sino as. Y no, no estoy pidiendo que dividan la magia pero sí deseo conocer la finalidad de sus enseñanzas. Los istyar buscamos proteger con nuestro seidh, acrecentar paulatinamente nuestros conocimientos y transmitirlos, así como curar. Las doulas norn –dijo Lord Aldor demostrando que sabía de todo –se dedican a auxiliar en el parto y en las enfermedades; aunque también han conjurado, a lo largo del tiempo, otros tipos de magia como la adivinación, la manipulación mediante pociones e inclusive han facilitado asesinatos. ¿Cuál será la senda a seguir por los aesir? –Ari miró a Loki pero no fue su señor quien respondió, sino Velaryon.

–Deseamos emular a los istyar –dijo Velaryon, –aunque también deseamos adoptar ciertos conocimientos de la magia norn –todos en Asgard sabían que Karnilla y él eran muy amigos, –principalmente para curar.

–¿Qué tipo de seidh prevalece en Asgard? Su alteza Frigga, hasta donde sé, posee magia protectora.

–Eso está poco estudiado, no sabemos bien a bien que habilidades predominan entre los ases, los hechiceros suelen ocultarse pues en el pasado no se les ha visto con buenos ojos. Lord Aldor, ¿qué clase de magia es la que usted consideraría inadecuada de transmitirse? –Velaryon hacía bien en poner las cartas sobre la mesa, si Lord Aldor iba a ponerles condiciones mejor que fuera pronto.

–Toda magia que transgreda el libre albedrío –explicó el istyar. –Cómo la necromancia, el uso de pociones que manipulen, hagan olvidar o rebajen a los hombres a los instintos más básicos. –Ari levantó la mirada, hablaban de pociones como la que Amora había empleado para seducir a Thor.

–Eso deja fuera los filtros para olvidar, los afrodisiacos y otras pociones como "despierta–sombra" –dijo Karnilla. Lord Aldor asintió. Velaryon se mostró conforme y Loki, él no dijo nada. A Ari le pareció que su señor realmente no deseaba estar ahí.

–Igual incluiría como magia prohibida aquella que rompe lazos mágicos establecidos para salvar vidas. –Loki levantó la mirada hacia su maestro. –Cómo ya sabrán en mi reino, cuando nos enfrentamos a situaciones de vida o muerte, podemos enlazar a alguien sano e ileso con el herido, le da soporte con su seidh hasta que logramos curarlo. Ese tipo de lazos son sagrados y no deben romperse.

Velaryon parecía algo confundido.

–¿Bajo qué circunstancias…

–No creo que se deba sancionar tal hechizo pues la ocasión en que sea necesario emplearlo sería escasa, hasta donde yo sé no hay más foreldrar. –Interrumpió Karnilla. Velaryon se mostró aún más intrigado. La norn miró a Loki pero este no dijo nada, de nuevo. –Los istyar fueron cuestionados hace tiempo, acerca de la manera de salvar la vida de Loki cuando estaba gestando a Hërin, había que deshacer el lazo que unía su magia a su hijo, y los elfos de luz se negaron a brindar ayuda pues transgredía sus principios. Sin embargo, como ya decía no creo…

–No me refiero solamente a los foreldrar. Hay sanadores que desean desvincularse, cuando sienten que se les agotan las fuerzas y que sus vidas corren peligro, pero eso es deshonroso de concederse –habló Lord Aldor.

–Estamos adelantándonos un poco –dijo Velaryon. Ni siquiera tenían estudiantes y ya estaban riñendo por las enseñanzas.

–Eso es transgredir la voluntad del sanador –dijo Karnilla sin hacerle caso al maestre. –No todos tienen vocación de mártires.

–Y ni siquiera he comenzado a hablar de la deleznable práctica de la adivinación mediante la invocación de los muertos. –Ari juraría que Karnilla se sonrojó.

–Mi Lord, esa magia no puede enseñarse a menos que el discípulo tenga el don. Ya podría yo darle miles de lecciones a Loki y no lograría conjurar ni un pálido atisbo de la sombra más débil emergida del Hel.

–Magia de Hela, no es otra cosa que magia oscura.

–La diosa es sagrada, tan sagrada como su Naira Anar. –El istyar se cruzó de brazos ofendido. –Veo que lo que trata de decir es que no debe enseñarse la magia norn. Pues ya veremos lo que dirán los reyes de Asgard al respecto. Loki –ella se giró a pedirle su opinión.

–Sea, que mi discípulo, educado a la manera de los istyar nos diga, que enseñanzas considera más aptas. –Velaryon y Ari se hicieron hacia atrás como si temieran salir chamuscados de tal enfrentamiento.

–Pregúntenselo a Thor. –Fue la respuesta de Loki.

–Pero hay que ver… mi magia te salvó la vida, no puedes penalizarla, soy la hechicera real…

–Loki, puedes decir lo que piensas no temas ofender a una amiga o a tu maestro. Si la magia norn ha hecho de ti mejor hechicero dilo ahora mismo…

Loki se puso de pie.

–¿Alteza qué haces? –Le inquirió Velaryon.

–Estoy dando por finalizada la reunión. No se puede dar una respuesta sencilla a este complejo problema moral –los ánimos se aplacaron un poco. –Lo consultaré con Thor igualmente, no es hechicero pero es de su reino del que hablamos.

Loki se despidió y Ari se dispuso a seguirlo en el acto.

–Lord Aldor, separar la magia transgrede el principio de inmutabilidad, por no hablar del Decamerón de la magia curativa de Keméntari. –Escuchó que Karnilla proseguía el debate.

Su amo no se fue a discutir con Thor acerca del tipo de magia que debía enseñarse en Asgard. En cambio le dijo que atendería otros asuntos.

–Cancela mis reuniones del día –le ordenó. Aunque en realidad no eran muchas. Había una con Geirolf quien iba a presentar un informe de la seguridad en la ciudad; y otra con Yrsa, la comerciante. Y así era últimamente. Ari transmitió sus negativas y luego volvió al despacho de Loki. Lo encontró ahí pero no estaba trabajando, tenía a su hijo en las piernas. Hërin estaba escribiendo con tinta de colores, haciendo dibujos en los pergaminos mientras que su padre escribía con su mano izquierda algo inteligible para Ari.

Su señor dedicaba mucho de su tiempo a dos cosas: criar a sus hijos y vigilar la vida de palacio. Ari no podía evitar rechinar los dientes ante ello. Le hizo una reverencia y le anunció que ya estaba ahí, listo para trabajar. Loki lo despachó con un gesto de su mano.

Ari se fue a su propio espacio. Se dejó caer en el sofá bastante desconcertado.

De cara al pueblo y a los nobles, Loki y Thor parecían ser una sólida pareja. Pero era imposible que ocultasen los términos de su relación a gente como Héroïque, Hallgeir, Valdis y él. Gente que los observaba de cerca en su vida privada. Ari sabía que seguían sin dormir juntos y que su amo procuraba involucrarse lo menos posible en los asuntos del reino.

Ari había supuesto que después de las ejecuciones, Loki retomaría los juegos de poder que tanto le gustaban. Se imaginó que aplastaría a Ragnheidur, el único de sus rivales que conservó la cabeza; y que subyugaría a los nuevos concejales a su voluntad. Pero no pasó nada de eso. Su amo tenía de nuevo el afecto de Thor; el respaldo de las familias reales de Vanaheim, Nornheim y Jötunheim, la amistad de los elfos, el apoyo del pueblo, de los ases–alfh y de los elfos oscuros. Ostentaba más poder que nunca y sin embargo no hacía nada con ello.

–No lo entiendo. –Se dijo Ari.

La puerta de su pequeño despacho se abrió e Yrsa entró. La comerciante llevaba una gran sonrisa. Insistió en que Ari la colase en la agenda de Loki pero el secretario se negó.

–Lo lamento pero se encuentra sumamente ocupado. –Benditas las barreras de sonido que circundaban el despacho de Loki, pues hubiera sido vergonzoso decir eso y que Yrsa escuchase las risas de Hërin provenientes de la oficina de su padre.

Yrsa se lamentó hondamente.

–Quiero hablar con él. Hay elfos oscuros infiltrando mercancías en Gundersheim, y no me estoy quejando de ello pero Ragnheidur se dará cuenta más temprano que tarde. Se están cebando de lo lindo aprovechando que nuestro enfurruñado concejal anda lejos, ¿dónde está ahora mismo Ari? –Estaba en Nornheim pero Ari se rehusó a decírselo. –Entre estos elfos oscuros hay personas que aprecio, son esencialmente buena gente pero están desacostumbrados a obrar bajo el amparo de la ley. No creo que sea nocivo que comercien entre los ases pero hay quienes son hostiles contra ellos, y la persona que debería hacer prevalecer la paz, o sea, de nuevo Ragnheidur, se pondrá en su contra. ¿Si me entiendes? ¿Verdad Ari?

–Por supuesto que la entiendo.

–Pues díselo a Loki, dado que está tan ocupado como para recibirme.

–Lo haré. –La comerciante ya se iba –Yrsa –pero él la detuvo. –Nunca le he comprado nada, pero ahora me veo en una situación económica holgada, hay un amigo que deseo halagar y no sé si podría ayudarme. Su día del nombre será pronto.

–¿Alguien que yo conozca? –Ari negó de prisa.

–Estuvo en el ejército –se atrevió a revelar Ari. –Y tiene gustos sencillos –le gustaba Ari, lo cual probaba su punto. –Si tuviera algo que sugerirme se lo agradecería.

–Una funda de espada engarzada en rubíes –Ari negó. –Un anillo de plata élfica con diamantes incrustados –otra negación. –Un juego de dagas de enanos. El dragón negro me hizo llegar varias para ponerlas en venta precisamente entre miembros del ejército. Hay un par hermosamente trabajado e inigualable, dicen que el acero de los enanos jamás pierde el filo ni su brillo. Las puedo poner en un estuche decorativo –siguió ella viendo que esa idea le gustaba a Ari. –Engarzado en esmeraldas u otra gema a juego con él, ¿de qué color son los ojos de tu amigo?

–¿Podemos dejar de lado las gemas? –Yrsa se rió.

–Sí podemos. Podría ponerle una dedicatoria grabada en la madera del estuche.

–Sí, eso podría funcionar.

–¿Un poema de Mikal? –Ese escritor hacía poemas de amor. Ari se sonrojó. Yrsa había adivinado que aquel obsequio no iba para un amigo sino para un amante.

–¿Cómo supo?

–Eres un nuevo Lord, lo primero que hacen es meter en su cama doncellas deslumbradas por la riqueza. Si quieres disimular, empieza a cortejar a alguna dama de inmediato, de preferencia una que sepas que no te va a corresponder jamás.

Ari le agradeció el consejo, le pagó por anticipado y después volvió donde Loki.

Hërin moría de risa tiñéndole de naranja las mejillas. Lo hacía remojándolas en tinta y luego agarrándole la cara. Loki lo dejaba hacer impertérrito. Había dejado de lado lo que escribía anteriormente.

–Llama a Ásta –le ordenó. –Y envía esta carta a Vanaheim –le pidió pasándole una misiva sellada para la reina madre Hanne.

–Sí mi señor.

–¡Ari! –Lo llamó la vocecita de Hërin. El niño se agachó por los pergaminos que había pintado, había dos. –Toma, envía esto –le ordenó emulando a su padre. Loki sonrió con orgullo.

El secretario tomó el pergamino de manos del pequeño príncipe. Miró a Loki interrogante.

–Entrégale uno a mi madre y el otro a Thor.

–Sí mis señores –les hizo una reverencia y partió.

.

Hallgeir recibió aquel dibujo pues Thor estaba ocupado con unos comerciantes. Ari se había enterado de que se trataba de capitanes de drakares que comerciaban con Vanaheim. Temía que fuesen a quejarse de Ertan con el dios del trueno. Sabía todo eso a pesar de que Hallgeir no revelaba nunca nada, porque la red de espías con la que contaba en palacio seguía funcionando a pesar de que Loki ya no la usaba para nada. Un montón de dinero tirado al vacío.

–Se lo daré cuando termine su reunión –le prometió a Ari. –¿Está muy ocupado tu señor? –Inquirió el hijo de Hagbard mirando el dibujo de Hërin.

–Lo está, sí –mintió Ari deseando que Loki no se hubiera puesto a hacer la siesta.

–Mi señor desea comer con él antes de la práctica en la arena que tienen agendada, ¿se lo puedes referir? –Ari asintió y bajó la vista a los documentos en los que Hallgeir trabajaba, al notarlo el secretario de Thor se apresuró a enrollarlos. –Lo siento pero es sumamente confidencial. –Ari no se ofendió. –¿Sabes? Estuve en la reunión del rey elfo con nuestro rey Thor y el capitán de los elfos oscuros –le reveló. –Sinceramente no podía creer que mi humilde persona estuviese ahí entre personajes tan poderosos y trascendentales. Supongo que eso también te ocurre a ti. Es emocionante estar en el centro de todo, aunque no seas propiamente partícipe. Hace que sientas que algo de la dignidad de la nobleza se te adhiere y todo cobra sentido.

Ari odió a Hallgeir. Lo entendía, así se sentía cuando Loki dirigía Asgard, cuando era para todo efecto el rey pues Thor lo escuchaba y hacía lo que le sugería cada vez.

Se topó con Lady Vilda cuando estaba por irse.

–¡Ari! –Ella le sonrió con calidez, pues lo había conocido tiempo atrás de cuando Ari le llevaba su casa en Gladsheim. –Loadas sean las nornas. Me place mucho verte, un día debemos cenar juntos. –Él asintió y siguiendo el consejo de Yrsa decidió cortejarla un poco.

–Será un honor poder cenar en presencia de su belleza –se le ocurrió. –¿Mañana? –Lo dijo por decirlo pues no le importaba que ella dijese que no.

–Mañana será –inesperado pero Vilda le era muy apreciada, no implicaba un sacrificio verse con ella. Le besó la mano para despedirse. Alcanzó a notar que Hallgeir lo miraba sin rastro del aprecio que previamente le había mostrado.

.

Volvió al despacho. Entró para decirle a Loki lo que Yrsa le había referido, para ponerlo al tanto de la reunión de Thor con los capitanes, y para decirle que Hallgeir estaba demasiado ufano así que mejor iban comploteando algo glorioso. Su amo estaba leyendo un libro. No le prestó demasiada atención cuando le contó lo de los elfos oscuros en Gundersheim.

–Se echarán a Ragnheidur encima, su ausencia podría ser benéfica para conseguirles algún permiso de parte de su alteza Thor para comerciar. Así cuando el concejal regrese, aunque los encuentre en su provincia no podrá obrar en su contra. –Aguardó a que Loki le dijese qué le parecía su idea.

–Que Ragnheidur se ocupe de ellos como le plazca.

–Pero mi señor, se trata de elfos oscuros, sus protegidos. Y podríamos aprovechar para socavar la posición del concejal en la estima de Thor. –Loki dejó de leer.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Usted debería aprovechar la ocasión, de esas maneras que sólo a usted se le ocurren, pues no hay nada que pase en Asgard a lo que usted no pueda sacarle un uso ventajoso. Ragnheidur es el último rival que le queda, podría ser peligroso, su cercanía con su alteza Thor no fue disminuida por las ejecuciones de los traidores, pues él supo distanciarse oportunamente de las conjuras.

Loki se carcajeó.

–Creo que te he influido demasiado y para mal. No te atrevas a actuar por tu cuenta, la última vez casi te matan –cuando Ari había tratado de asesinar a Amora.

–No lo haría mi señor, es sólo qué… me cuesta trabajo creer tanta pasividad de su parte. Si está planeando algo por favor dígamelo, quiero ayudarlo.

–Pienso que te aburres. Y sí, estoy planeando algo –dijo Loki. –Quizás en efecto puedas ayudarme. Pronto partiré a Svartálfheim –le reveló. –Pero esta vez será para hacerme un istyar. –Ari enmudeció. –¿Entiendes por qué no me involucro más? –Ari estaba desconcertado y ofendido.

–Su alteza Thor desea comer con usted. –Barbotó.

–Rechaza la invitación –se rehusó, lo cual no sorprendió a Ari. –Y cuando venga a insistir –que seguramente eso haría. –Dile que no me encuentro en palacio y que no sabes a dónde fui.

–Mi señor… –Ari le dirigió una mirada de censura.

–Ari, si vuelves a mirarme como lo estás haciendo tendré que recordarte que soy tu rey. Déjame solo.

–Alteza, tú no te irás. –Loki parpadeó como si no hubiese escuchado bien. –Es una broma de mal gusto decir eso y seguramente ya se lo haz dicho a Thor tan sólo para hacerlo rabiar.

–¿Qué haz dicho?

–Es que me haces pensar que sólo querías a tu esposo cuando tenías rivales. Cuando volviste para quitar a Amora de tu camino, parecías dispuesto a todo con tal de retener a Thor a tu lado pero al final… ¿De qué sirvió que Thor matase a tanta gente, tantas familias arruinadas y vidas truncadas? Si de todos modos ibas a hacer esto que haces. Mejor te hubieras hecho a un lado para que Thor hiciera lo suyo con su amante y para que Erwel gobernase el reino. De todos modos parece que no quieres ni una cosa ni otra.

–¿Qué? –Loki no se podía creer que su secretario lo estuviese riñendo. ¡A él!

–Debes dejar estas tonterías de querer marcharte y en cambio esforzarte en reconciliarte con tu esposo. –Loki se enderezó en su asiento. Ari se dio valor porque sabía que ya había hecho enojar a su amo, así que echarle más leña al fuego era lo único que podía hacer. –Debes hacerlo por múltiples y variadas razones. En primer lugar debes hacerlo porque eres rey y eres el ejemplo a seguir de tus súbditos. ¿Cómo se espera de ellos que vivan en armonía cuando sus reyes no son capaces de conciliar sus propias diferencias? En segundo lugar debes hacerlo por tus hijos y por su futuro; no sólo porque todo infante necesita crecer en un hogar, así sea este palacio, sin imbuirse de la discordia de sus progenitores. Para que puedas trazarles un futuro brillante debes estar en armonía con Thor, cuya opinión tendrá más peso que la tuya por el simple hecho de que estamos en Asgard y él es el rey. Para seguir debes reconciliarte con él, porque juntos gobiernan el reino eterno y aunque no pareces nada interesado en ello en este momento, Asgard te necesita. Su fuerza y tu inteligencia son indispensables para nosotros.

–¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a interpelarme de esta manera?

–Y por último –insistió Ari a pesar de que Loki acababa de abrir la puerta. –Debes reconciliarte con él porque lo extrañas mi señor. Me doy cuenta de la forma en que al negarte a él se te ensombrece el semblante, y también de la forma en que te transformas cuando él viene a verte. Cuando lo ves entrar a tu despacho parece que vuelves a ser tú mismo, ávido de gloria y lleno de ganas de reinar, destilas toda esa fuerza que siempre he admirado en ti.

Loki lo agarró del brazo y lo echó de su despacho.

–Lárgate –le siseó peligrosamente. –No quiero verte.

Ari le hizo una reverencia y cumplió aquella orden, después de todo sí llegaría a dormir con Ertan esa noche.

.

Thor tomó a Gungnir entre las manos y se dirigió a la arena de combate. Sabía que Loki lo aguardaba ahí. El dios del engaño no estaba sólo. Lo acompañaban Karnilla, Lord Aldor y Hagen. El istyar tenía algo entre las manos, un diagrama trazado en el aire con runas de luz. Karnilla y Loki estaban tomando notas de aquel hechizo como buenos alumnos. Cuando acabaron, Thor vio al sabio poner una copa de oro y rodearla con una burbuja protectora.

Thor se detuvo al pie de la arena para no interrumpir.

–Hijo –lo llamó la voz de su madre. Thor la saludó y los dos observaron con atención.

Los hechiceros se apartaron y Hagen le lanzó una llamarada de fuego maldito a aquella barrera, la cual resistió el primer ataque. El norn hizo un segundo intento con más potencia y esta vez quebró el escudo y fundió la copa. Hagen se cruzó de brazos muy ufano. Lord Aldor le pidió que se apartara y lanzó al ruedo a Karnilla y a Loki.

La bruja encendió sus manos en llamas, Loki se dirigió a ella y generó aquel escudo alrededor de él.

Thor notó que no era el único que observaba al pie de la arena. Vio a Sif, a Svana, a Sindri y a otros miembros del ejército atentos a lo que sucedía. Había varios ulfhednar y skjaldmö. Igual había nobles, incluidas Ragni, Finduilas y Vilda.

–Es un laitale protector, similar al que rodea Valaskialf. –Explicó Frigga. Karnilla murmuró algo y las llamas en sus manos se volvieron negras. –Eso es una maldición.

Thor miró a Loki y se preguntó si debería preocuparse por él. Las nornas sabían que su dios del engaño jamás ponía pie en la arena de entrenamiento, estaba deshabituado a verlo hacer magia en combate.

Karnilla atacó, el escudo de Loki resistió bien. La norn asintió satisfecha y luego se puso creativa, parecía que danzaba, moviendo los brazos en movimientos amplios y armoniosos. Sus llamas volvieron a ser negras pero se alargaron y se tornaron en delgados zarcillos. Loki volvió a crear aquel escudo que estaban probando. La magia oscura de Karnilla rodeó la burbuja hasta cubrirla toda y luego hizo presión empequeñeciéndola. Junto a Thor, Frigga se estrujaba las manos emocionada por tal despliegue de seidh. Súbitamente Loki surgió tras Karnilla, ella se mostró tan sorprendida que perdió la concentración. La proyección se deshizo y el verdadero Loki emergió de la prisión en que la bruja lo había metido. La atacó con hielo, tratando de congelarla en su sitio, pero ella lo deshizo antes de que la tocara generando nuevas llamaradas. Una enorme voluta de vapor cubrió la arena.

–El sello de su magia lo limita –dijo Frigga. –Y le vendrían bien algunas lecciones de defensa –completó la reina.

Lord Aldor dio por terminado el ejercicio. Hagen le palmeó la espalda a Loki y luego rodeó por la cintura a su prima para acercarla a él y decirle algo que le ganó un codazo en las costillas. El ojiverde los notó y fue hacia ellos. Olía a humo y a algo más, un olor penetrante como de azufre.

–Hijo, necesitas más práctica.

–Karnilla es dura –dijo Loki recobrando el aliento.

–Yo también puedo entrenar contigo, podemos aprovechar la presencia de Lord Aldor aquí. –Se ofreció la reina madre. El hechicero se mostró de acuerdo con entusiasmo.

–Thor, necesito a Gungnir, si fueras tan gentil. –El dios del trueno se la tendió y Loki se mostró confundido. –Pensé que me ayudarías.

–Estoy seguro de que puedes esgrimirla –y además estaba seguro de que le gustaría hacerlo.

Loki llevó la lanza del Padre de Todo donde su maestro. El istyar la tomó entre sus manos un momento señalándole las runas que la cubrían. Loki sacó pergamino y se puso a escribir algo. Se veía sumamente feliz haciendo aquello, estudiando magia. El hechicero tomó la lanza, volvían a hablar en élfico. A Thor no le sorprendió que Hagen diese un paso al frente ofreciéndose a servir de blanco.

–Ese idiota lucido –pensó Thor. Notó que Vilda, Finduilas y varias skjaldmö no le quitaban los ojos de encima al norn. –¿Dónde está Eyvindur para ver esto?

Lord Aldor levantó el campo de fuerza que probaban alrededor del norn.

–Espero que Loki no lastime a Hagen. –Dijo Frigga.

El dragón no era tan osado, se cubrió a si mismo de escamas de dragón por si las dudas. Loki apuntó casi con deleite y le lanzó un rayo de la lanza. El campo de fuerza se fundió, el norn se cubrió con los brazos pero aún así fue derribado. Se quedó tumbado en medio de un cráter humeante. Karnilla corrió a él. Loki y Lord Aldor no se veían mínimamente preocupados. Hagen ya se ponía de pie.

–¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –Le inquirió a Loki mientras sendas quemaduras en sus brazos se cerraban.

–¿Quieres probar de nuevo?

–No hace falta –interrumpió el istyar, moderándolos como si fuesen niños. El elfo miró a Thor.

–Creo que es mi turno –le dijo a su madre yendo hacia el grupo de hechiceros. Alzó un brazo invocando a Mjölnir. El martillo llegó pronto a su mano. Lo sostuvo para el istyar que estaba sumamente intrigado.

–Una reliquia y un hechicero son la misma cosa, tan sólo hechos de distinta sustancia. Cada reliquia obedece sus propias reglas, aquí tenemos el gran martillo forjado en el corazón de una estrella moribunda –habló el elfo. –Y sólo aquel que sea digno podrá levantarlo y poseer el poder de Thor. –El dios del trueno asintió mientras el elfo anotaba con manos ágiles cada runa que cubría el martillo. A Thor no le preocupaba el análisis de su arma. –Un buen hechicero –siguió el lord –tiene dos aspectos fundamentales, poder y precisión. Un buen ejemplo de la importancia de este concepto es mi necio discípulo, cuyo sello lo vuelve débil. –Loki miró mal a Lord Aldor. –Sin embargo, gracias a mis lecciones de magia, se ha vuelto tan preciso que con poco seidh puede hacer cosas bastante aceptables. Eso me lleva a preguntarte alteza, el Mjölnir es poderoso, ¿pero es preciso? –Thor sonrió.

–Ambos –dijo con confianza.

–Cuando se trata de experimentar con rayos los resultados pueden ser letales. En Svartálfheim hubo un hechicero que tratando de emular tu tormentoso seidh se frió a sí mismo. –Thor bajó un poco la voz explicando algo al sabio.

Hagen estaba junto a Loki.

–Y así Lord Aldor se volvió admirador de Thor. –El norn se puso a imitar al istyar en su tono ronco de voz. –Oh Thor es maravilloso, es poderoso y preciso, la tiene más grande que todos.

Karnilla soltó una risita por lo bajo y Loki rodó los ojos. Juntar a Thor y a Hagen en el mismo sitio a hacer demostraciones de fuerza no era la idea más acertada.

–Loki –lo llamó Lord Aldor. El hechicero se acercó. –Convoca el campo de fuerza alrededor de Thor y de ti. Tu rey asegura que puede tirarles un rayo encima a ambos sin que resulten heridos si llega a traspasar el escudo.

Loki se mostró algo alarmado pero Thor le sonreía con suficiencia. El ojiverde obedeció.

–No quieres que tu maestro piense que te faltan agallas.

–Exacto, no es que mi confianza en ti sea lo que me mantiene de pie en este sitio. –Estamos probando distintas longitudes de onda para distintos tipos de ataques –explicó Loki.

Thor levantó el Mjölnir por encima de ellos.

–¿Preparado? –Loki se concentró lo mejor que pudo.

–¿Cómo se puede estar preparado para que un rayo te parta?

Nubes oscuras cubrieron el cielo bloqueando la luz del sol. El aire se llenó con electricidad que podía palparse. Hagen y los hechiceros retrocedieron. Loki notó que el vello de sus brazos se erizó, sintió que un seidh poderoso lo rodeaba. Thor lo apretó por la cintura.

–Sólo hay una manera de mostrarte esto –le dijo y antes de que el hechicero pudiera protestar, el rubio hizo girar el martillo y despegaron del suelo.

Mientras volaban Thor se veía gozoso y libre, sus ojos brillando mientras el viento golpeaba su rostro. Se veía peligroso y Loki sintió una vorágine de deseo recorrerlo, a pesar del sello, era un hechicero talentoso así que sabía reconocer el poder cuando lo veía.

Las nubes relampaguearon a su alrededor y comenzó a lloviznar.

–Hazlo –le gritó Loki por encima del retumbar de las nubes, los rodeó con su campo de fuerza.

Thor lo apretó más fuerte riéndose. El corazón de Loki se sintió ligero. Se movían velozmente pero tenía la certeza de que Thor no lo dejaría caer. El dios del trueno fue directo al centro de la tormenta que había conjurado. Aunque estaba esperándolo, Loki no pudo evitar encogerse y contener la respiración cuando un flash brillante corrió por el cielo encendiéndolo todo en luz seguida por un trueno ensordecedor. Todo acabó tan rápido que no pudo ni captar bien a bien el suceso. A pesar de que había cerrado los ojos, estaba momentáneamente deslumbrado. Aunque el escudo había sido reducido a nada no podía recordar la última vez que se sintió tan vivo.

Thor lo condujo de vuelta. Aterrizaron con una gracia que sorprendió a Loki. La gente se dispersaba de la arena de entrenamiento debido a la lluvia, aunque aún quedaban Frigga, Aldor, Karnilla y Hagen.

Thor soltó a Loki que necesitó sujetarse de su brazo para no caer de bruces. El dios del trueno dejo caer su martillo a tierra.

–Loki –lo llamó y cuando éste lo miró, Thor movió una mano hacia el cielo y una tenue corriente eléctrica surgió de sus dedos corriendo como destellos por la cortina de lluvia a su alrededor.

–Precisión y poder –dijo Loki fascinado, justo un segundo antes de envidiar a Thor con todas sus fuerzas.

Los hechiceros volvieron al interior del castillo hasta una sala de estar. Mirelle, la mayordoma, les llevó toallas para secarse todos e hizo que les sirvieran vino especiado caliente y la cena. Lord Aldor comentaba con Frigga cada detalle de lo que habían visto. Karnilla no participaba de la conversación, pues seguía resentida con el istyar por el asunto de la academia de magia. En cambio se puso a hablar con Loki de lo acontecido en la reunión de esa mañana.

–Si somos proyecciones del Yggdrasil, simplemente debemos dejarnos llevar –esa era la postura de la norn. –Pero para los elfos no es así, ellos piensan que el seidh debe encausarse con mucha cautela. ¿Tú que piensas Loki? ¿O enmudecerás nuevamente?

Thor y Hagen hincaban el diente a sendas piezas de corzo aderezado generosamente.

–Pienso que se puede hacer de las dos maneras, los istyar tienen magia que no se puede ejecutar simplemente dejándose llevar. Y por el contrario, hay magia que sólo puede sentirse, no conjurarse.

–No dijiste nada –concluyó Karnilla. –Así no podremos avanzar el proyecto de la academia.

–No me importa. –Thor alzó la vista al oírlo decir eso. –Mi deseo, cómo tú ya sabes es partir y pronto.

–¿A dónde irás? –Inquirió Lord Aldor interesado de repente. Loki enrojeció. Le había dicho que deseaba irse a todos menos a su maestro ni a su madre, que lo miraba con intensidad.

–He decidido aceptar el ofrecimiento de convertirme en el sexto istyar reveló. –Frigga lo miró dolida y Thor apartó los ojos de él.

–Magnifico –aseguró el sabio aunque su entusiasmo no hizo eco en los demás. –Sólo hay una manera de festejar tal cosa. Rompamos el sello de tu magia. –Lord Aldor podía ser de lo más impaciente. –Ahora mismo, sígueme a mis aposentos, así podremos practicar nuevamente con el campo de fuerza mañana, podrás realizarlo con mayor potencia.

–Loki –lo llamó Frigga. No dijo nada más pero en sus ojos había un "¿estás seguro?"

Loki miró a Thor que trataba en vano de iniciar una conversación con Hagen y Karnilla, pretendiendo que no había oído nada.

–Pues sábelo bien Thor. Aunque he cedido en todo lo demás, no me quitarás esto. No siempre puedes tener todo lo que quieras. –Pensó.

Besó a Frigga en la mejilla susurrándole que hablaría con ella después y luego siguió al sabio.

.

Entraron en los aposentos de Lord Aldor, el istyar buscó un libro de magia y se puso a repasar el conjuro que estaba por efectuar. Mientras lo hacía le lanzó una pregunta a Loki.

–¿Por qué no te importa la academia de magia? –Inquirió.

–Fue idea de Thor, no mía –confesó Loki. –Mi deseo es irme, ser istyar, dedicar a la magia mi esencia vital y materializar la energía del Yggdrasil que fluye por mi cuerpo. –Esas últimas palabras se las había dicho Lord Aldor durante la breve temporada que Loki vivió entre los elfos.

–Idea de Thor –el sabio se rió. –Tu esposo es de lo más interesante. –Loki pensó en lo que Hagen dijo: "Lord Aldor ahora es admirador de Thor". El dios del trueno, siempre deslumbrante, fascinando a todo el mundo; en cambio Loki se abría paso a la fuerza, despertando recelos y desprecios. Otra vez sintió que envidiaba a Thor. –¿Por qué será que a Odín nunca se le ocurrió crear una academia de magia? Él tiene seidh, su esposa Frigga también, incluso su hijo tiene algo de ello, pero no lo hizo. ¿Crees que Thor sea más inteligente que su padre?

Parecía una de esas preguntas tramposas que Lord Aldor le hacía para ponerlo a prueba.

–Nadie jamás diría que Thor es más listo que su padre. Seguramente Odín tenía alguna razón para no hacer tal cosa. Se dice que Cul causó tan mala impresión con su seidh casi demoniaco que por eso se les teme a los hechiceros en Asgard.

–Los aesir son guerreros, esa es su verdadera profesión; lo que hagan con su gran poderío depende de quién los comande. En tiempos de Bor, los ases no eran un pueblo sobresaliente. La fuerza más considerable de los nueve la ostentaban los elfos de Svartálfheim y su rey, Malekith.

–Así que el hecho de que Bor ayudase a Eyrikur a derrocar a Malekith, no fue un acto misericordioso.

–En efecto, Bor quería ser el más fuerte. Pero cuando Malekith desapareció, descubrió que Eyrikur era una serpiente más ponzoñosa de lo que esperaba. Bor incitó la inquina entre los enanos y los elfos de luz pero el abuelo de Thyra decidió que era mejor ser gobernado por alguien conocido que descubrir en Bor a un nuevo Malekith. Así que no riñó con Eyrikur y se sometió. Quedan pocos registros de testigos del reinado de Bor y de Eyrikur, pero en la biblioteca del templo de Isil existe uno, narrado por Tyr, gran general de Bor; y ahí menciona que Bor le temía a su aliado elfo, porque Eyrikur era mejor hechicero que él. –Lord Aldor miró a Loki con insistencia como deseando que sus palabras calaran hondo en su discípulo. –Odín le temió a Cul en su momento.

–Así que Odín permite la magia por amor a Frigga, pero no alienta que los ases la aprenden por el recuerdo de su temor a Cul. –Lord Aldor asintió. –Ya quiero que despierte y vea entonces lo que Thor está haciendo al respecto.

–La diosa de la guerra, es poderosa y una gran guerrera. Si combatiera, no lo sé, digamos con Karnilla, ¿quién vencería?

–Supongo que depende de las circunstancias. Karnilla podría maldecirla o envenenarla, pero Sif, bien, Sif es Sif, podría partirla en dos con su espada en un parpadeo.

–Pero no pusiste en duda que una hechicera como Karnilla, que no sabe esgrimir un arma, que no tiene entrenamiento militar, pueda ser rival para el epítome de los combatientes aesir. –Aldor tenía razón, como usualmente pasaba. –¿Entiendes por qué no les gusta la magia?

–Thor se saldrá con la suya aunque no le guste a su pueblo. Lo aman a pesar de sus fallos, le consentirán todo.

–Por eso es importante tener un código que rija a los futuros hechiceros guerreros de Asgard. Serán una fuerza a temer. El seidh es peligroso y nadie puede presumir que lo comprenda bien. Karnilla es una doula, ejerce la magia educada bajo el principio de Kaarina: compartir la fuerza del Yggdrasil con compasión. Está formada para ayudar a todos cuantos las rodean, usando su seidh para servir y no para oprimir. Pero en Nornheim, no todos los hechiceros son así. Hay quienes usan su seidh en la lucha entre clanes, causando tremendo daño. Gente que puede matarte a distancia, espiar tus sueños, manipular tus deseos y enfermarte con una mala mirada. Los ases no deben seguir esa senda. Deben ser más como nosotros. Moderarse y restringirse por su propio bien.

–Dile todo eso a Thor –habló cínicamente Loki. –A mí no me importa. A menos que estés tratando de decirme que me quede en Asgard a cumplir, otra vez, el sueño de mi esposo.

No podía comprender a Loki porque en otro tiempo hubiera escuchado con suma atención pues siempre le habían interesado las gestas de los reyes.

–Lo que digo es que aquí haces falta. Además de que no te quiero en Svartálfheim colmado de dudas, sufriendo por haber dejado atrás a tu familia. Esta tarde, mientras Thor conjuraba una tormenta, tú lo observabas con avidez. Si lo amas…

–Thor me traicionó. –Lo interrumpió Loki.

–El espinoso asunto de su amante.

–Y además no le pertenezco.

–Escúchame. No deseo quitar el sello de tu magia y conseguir con ello únicamente que vuelvas a preñarte y a dejar todo de lado.

–Sólo hazlo –Loki se estaba impacientando.

–Cuando te conocí me dijiste que la magia te era tan indispensable como respirar. Ser istyar no implica que no puedas amar a nadie, pero sí significa que debes amar la magia por encima de todo. Lo que pase será tu responsabilidad y tendrás que vivir con ello para tu satisfacción o para causarte arrepentimiento. Ya te lo había dicho antes.

Loki lo miró desafiante.

La magia del sabio inundo la habitación. Lord Aldor levantó sus manos uniendo sus dedos formando un triángulo a través del cual miró a Loki.

–Puedo ver el seidh en tu cuerpo, como un aura que te rodea. Puedo ver tu sello y ciertamente puedo deshacerlo. Igual veo como tu magia está encerrada dentro de ti y grietas por las cuales escapa. ¿Repasaste el principio de desintegración?

–Sí. Sé que mi magia se vuelca en mi contra porque al estar restringida, al forzarla a fluir a través de mí me desconoce y me agrede.

–¿Has causado más explosiones y heridas a ti mismo?

–No. He sido cuidadoso. Aunque, he tenido sueños extraños, pesadillas y también, parece ser que Thor y yo soñamos lo mismo. No sé si mi seidh sea la raíz de ello.

–Es posible, tu magia podría estar mostrándote lo que más temes y lo que más anhelas. De lo otro que me refieres, ¿sigues intimando con Thor?

–¿Qué parte de "Thor me traicionó…"?

–Es que los hechiceros tendemos a crear lazos con quienes amamos, aun sin percatarnos de ello; y si ese amor además conlleva cercanía física… a veces incluso un hechicero y su amante están tan unidos que se pueden leer la mente. –Loki pensó en los sueños que tenía, si no estaba soñando con Laufey y su atroz infancia, soñaba que estaba preñado contando un cuento a sus tres hijos.

–Mis tres hijos –pensó y desechó esa idea en el acto.

–Estoy listo. ¿Lo estás tú? Nunca yacerás de nuevo con Thor, pues…

–Sólo hazlo –Lord Aldor esbozó un "como digas". Lanzó su mano derecha hacia Loki y la clavó dentro de su pecho. El aesir se sorprendió mucho. No es que Lord Aldor hubiese atravesado su piel y huesos, había convertido su mano en algo puramente hecho de seidh y lo que atravesaba era el seidh del cuerpo de Loki.

No dolía pero Loki podía sentir la energía del sabio fluyendo a través de él. Se le cortó la respiración al sentir que el sabio le apretaba, figuradamente, el corazón. Entró en pánico y su magia respondió atacando, lanzando a Lord Aldor hacia atrás. La explosión fue tan fuerte que todos los objetos en la habitación del istyar quedaron destrozados.

El sabio se levantó y se acomodó la túnica. Con un movimiento de la mano apagó el libro que previamente había consultado el cual ardía levemente. Loki estaba avergonzado, por decir lo menos.

–Muchacho necio.

–Estoy listo –insistió –deseo, yo deseo… Por favor, debemos intentarlo de nuevo, esto fue un accidente, puedo controlarme.

–Loki, no –con una sola palabra de su maestro, el sueño de ser istyar murió. El rostro del aesir se desencajó decepcionado. –Estas oscilando entre dos sendas, sería una gran irresponsabilidad de mi parte desatar tu magia en el estado mental en el que te encuentras. Resuelve tus problemas primero.

–Maestro –insistió Loki. –Necesito alejarme de Thor. No puedo quedarme a su lado.

–Ese no es un motivo suficiente para que te conviertas en el sexto istyar. –Lord Aldor volvió a acercársele y lo tomó de los hombros. –Como líder de los sabios, te rechazo.

–¡No!

–Tomate tu tiempo, resuelve tu ambivalencia. –Lord Aldor le dio la espalda, Loki lo agarró de un brazo y lo haló para encararlo. Cuando lo hizo las manos del sabio fulguraron y volvió a clavar una en el cuerpo de Loki. –¿Esto es lo que deseas? –Lo interpeló Lord Aldor ahora sí, bastante enojado. El aesir jadeó por aire. Su propia magia envolvió su cuerpo tratando de defenderlo pero esta vez el istyar estaba prevenido, aumentó la fuerza de su seidh aplastando por completo la de Loki. –¿Pensaste que deshacer tu sello sería fácil? Subestimas la magia, siempre lo haz hecho. Te falta convicción. –Loki sujetó la mano de su maestro tratando de retirarla. –Sin embargo, sería un mal maestro si no ayudase a mi tonto alumno en esta prueba que la vida le impone.

Loki sintió que se quemaba, que su sangre se volvía lava ardiente. Gritó y finalmente logró zafarse del agarre de Lord Aldor y cayó de espaldas. Vio el rostro del sabio asomando sobre su cabeza.

–¿Qué me hiciste?

–Embrujarte. Los norn no son los únicos que saben cómo despertar la sombra de una persona. Ve y confronta tus demonios durante un día entero. Hablaremos mañana, tengo la esperanza de que hayas encontrado sensatez para entonces.

Lord Aldor lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y luego prácticamente lo echó fuera de su habitación. Loki aun sentía que ardía.

Sintió el terror absoluto que le infundía Laufey mezclado con su odio por su padre, la ansiedad previa a un ataque de pánico, todo el amor que le prodigaba a Hërin y Nari, su compasión por Magni. Y Thor, sintió a Thor tatuado en cada parte de su ser, sintió que lo deseaba, que aquella pasión iba a incinerarlo hasta convertirlo en cenizas. Sintió todo eso a la vez. Huyó a sus alcobas, no quería que nadie lo viese en tal estado.

.

Thor llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Loki. Había llegado como su consorte solía hacer, a través de la habitación en común que ya nunca usaban, pero que seguía pulcra. Los siervos no dejaban que se acumulase polvo en los muebles, Valdis hacía que la caldearan encendiendo la chimenea. La cama tenía sábanas limpias. Nadie vivía ahí pero la estancia parecía estar dispuesta para recibirlos de vuelta en cualquier momento. El dios del trueno se detuvo a meditar sobre ello. Quien había dado la orden de no cubrir los muebles con mantas, dejar apagar la chimenea y sumir la estancia en sombras y abandono, no podía ser otro más que Loki.

Necesitaba hablar con él, acerca de Magni, acerca del sello de su magia, de su resolución de partir.

–Pero antes que todo, me debes un beso. –Se dijo Thor y entró en los aposentos de su amado.

Su dios del engaño tenía libros junto a su lecho que se veía leía antes de dormir, libros en el sillón cerca de la chimenea, libros sobre su escritorio y libros apilados sobre la alfombra. Había cartas a medio terminar. Pero todo lo demás estaba muy ordenado, su ropa, sus efectos personales. Sobre la cama había un pergamino arrugado, estaba algo ajado de tantas veces que sin duda Loki lo había doblado y desdoblado para leer su contenido. Thor no pudo resistirse a acercarse a ver de qué se trataba; el sitio en el que estaba y el estado en que se encontraba hacia ver que era muy importante para Loki.

"No temas que el contenido de esta carta sea una continuación de la pelea de anoche, ni que contenga una reiteración de los sentimientos que guardo por ti, pues sé de sobra que los conoces a la perfección". Leyó Thor.

¡Era su carta! Aquella para la que su consorte jamás tuvo una respuesta. La levantó con cuidado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Loki entró cual tromba.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Bramó el hechicero al hallar a Thor ahí.

–Necesito hablar contigo.

–Vete –le ordenó con brusquedad. Thor se sintió injuriado pero entonces notó que Loki tenía el semblante sonrojado, su cuerpo se veía tenso, tenía las pupilas dilatadas que oscurecían su mirada.

–¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó alzando una mano para tocarlo y cuando lo hizo Loki perdió el control de sí mismo.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	30. Capítulo XXIX

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XXIX

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras**:

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, fueron divinos; y gracias por dedicarle su tiempo a nuestro fic. Aprovecho para agradecer a Lilith y a Guest, a quienes no puedo responder directamente. En cuanto a las preguntas que la última me ha hecho: Sí, en teoría asociarse con Nulka es una afrenta hacia el tratado pues es un conocido mercenario (aunque ahora mismo no lo sea). En cuanto a Lord Aldor, tienes razón, no conoce a fondo a Loki y no sabe de su carácter, él sólo lo conoce como alumno: dedicado, inteligente y ávido de conocimiento. Sus fallos y aciertos como persona apenas los está conociendo.

Es curioso que en el fandom exista una etiqueta para cuando Thor se sale de control (mean–Thor) pero no exista una para Loki, quizás sea porque él es permanentemente mean–Loki. Thor fue muy divertido de narrar; Loki fue un reto (Cuencas está muy enojada con él ahora mismo).

Este capítulo lleva un Top Loki (ya saben cuándo Loki toma el rol dominante durante el sexo), sabemos que eso no es del agrado de algunos lectores (por reviews que hemos visto en otros fics y por lo poco frecuente que es encontrar un fic que plasme a Thor en el rol pasivo); por eso decidimos ponerle una marca donde inicia y donde termina, por si alguna desea mejor brincárselo. Lo incluimos porque desde hace tiempo teníamos curiosidad por narrarlo (¿han visto las fotos de Chris Hemsworth durante sus recientes vacaciones? O.O) y también porque tenemos motivos para el desarrollo de la historia por los cuales lo incluimos. Cuencas considera que Loki se manda unos arrebatos bastante graves a lo largo del capítulo y sé que varias lo odiarán. Pero esto aún no acaba y por favor ténganle paciencia, a veces para volver a resurgir, hay que tocar fondo :3

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Elfos, AU, M, Lemon (Top Loki, rimming, oral sex, dub–con).

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XXIX:

–Lord Aldor –anunció Jyanna.

La noche ya había cubierto con su manto el palacio. La reina madre dio su consentimiento y el istyar entró en sus aposentos. Fueron dejados a solas en el acto. Lord Aldor miró en derredor un momento intuyendo la magia que rodeaba el recinto.

–Sí, es una barrera mágica –confirmó sus pensamientos Frigga, le indicó con un ademán que se sentase ante ella. Estaba por comenzar sus oraciones nocturnas pero no le incordiaba la interrupción.

–Su magia siempre ha sido admirable señora mía. Sobre todo proviniendo de alguien autóctona, sin formación por parte de un mentor. Si lo hubieses tenido…

–No lo lamento mi lord. Mi destino fue hecho al lado de mi amado Odín y jamás me he arrepentido de ello. Aunque sé que la senda que yo escogí para mí misma quizás no sea deseada por otros en una situación parecida. –Lord Aldor suspiró.

–Loki –el nombre de su discípulo le salió casi como un lamento. –En nuestro reino, cuando algún miembro de la corte causa disturbios, debe pedir perdón a la reina, así es como nos conducimos para que la conducta del transgresor no sea pasada por alto. Con ello en mente me vi en la necesidad de venir a presentar mis disculpas. Lamento perturbarte a ti y a tu familia. –Lord Aldor acompañó sus palabras con una reverencia.

–Debo admitir que fue una sorpresa enterarme del nombramiento de Loki como istyar, aunque él tiende a guardar secretos –lo justificó siendo como era su madre.

–Puedo aventurar que la razón de su silencio no puede atañerse a su personalidad esquiva, sino más bien a una falta de resolución. El muchacho duda acerca de su destino. Está confundido entre sus lazos con Asgard y sus deseos de marchar a Svartálfheim.

–Creo que es más complicado que decidir su lugar de residencia –Frigga habló con seriedad. –Lord Aldor, te dispenso por habernos ocultado tu interés en mi hijo.

–Mi señora, llamé a Loki conmigo para retirar el sello de su magia pero tal magia no llegó a efectuarse. Su indecisión no me permitió llegar a deshacerlo. –Frigga lo escuchaba casi conteniendo el aliento. –Me suplicó liberar su magia y permitirlo unirse a nosotros pero me negué pues su confusión es clara y las razones que ahora me presenta para ser un istyar no son válidas para nuestra orden.

–Así que se quedará.

–Lo desconozco. Tiene el corazón dividido. Mi hermosa reina, debo pedir tu perdón también pues lo maldije. Todos somos sombra y yo liberé las suyas. –Frigga se llevó una mano a la boca perpleja.

–¿Lo maldijiste?

–En aras de ayudarlo. Le lancé un conjuro que romperá el dique de sus emociones reprimidas, con la esperanza de que al confrontar aquello que se niega admitir pueda resolver su ambivalencia.

–Lord Aldor, recientemente la magia que subleva las sombras del corazón ha causado un gran daño a mi familia, no puedo permitirte hacer esto. A Thor, a mi hijo le administraron secretamente una poción que lo volvió… digamos que le arrebató autocontrol.

–Despierta–sombra –dedujo acertadamente el sabio. –Yo no le di eso a Loki, mi magia es distinta. No todo lo que se reprime es oscuro, a veces ocultamos el amor, el perdón, los anhelos más secretos que nos hacen avergonzar. Mi magia soltará una sombra a la vez, no todas de golpe pues cualquier hombre enloquecería ante semejante prueba. Lo que verá será de tal intensidad que se manifestará incluso en síntomas físicos; y además sólo durará un día. –Frigga no parecía convencida. –Si me lo pides romperé la maldición, pero en verdad creo que esto es algo que él debe confrontar.

Frigga lo meditó seriamente. Ella procuraba intervenir en la menor medida posible en la relación de sus hijos, sólo había elevado su voz cuando sus nietos resintieron el distanciamiento entre ambos. Sin embargo, a últimas fechas los había visto luchando por volver a unirse. A Thor cada vez más esperanzado alentado por la cercanía que Loki le concedía. Pero Loki, él tan pronto como se acercaba, retrocedía, aferrado a la traición y a su orgullo. Temía el resultado de lo que Lord Aldor había hecho a la vez que lo encontraba necesario.

–Espero comprendas mi lord que a ninguna madre le parece bien que su hijo sufra sin que ella haga algo al respecto. –El sabio asintió.

–Di una palabra mi señora y anularé lo que hice.

–Pero también… –Frigga estaba preocupada. –Lord Aldor debes irte de palacio. –El sabio pareció algo ofendido. –Thor no consentirá que Loki sea dañado así sea con intenciones de ayudarle. Dispondré que tengas una escolta adecuada que te conduzca por mi reino, ¿hay algún sitio que te gustaría visitar? Quizás querrías que Eyriander te acompañe.

–Sí, eso me gustaría.

.

Luego de ocuparse de disponer una escolta y caballos que condujeran a Lord Aldor a dónde quisiera, Frigga se dirigió a la habitación de Thor. Debía contarle lo que sucedería con Loki, debían estar listos y cuidar de él. Sin embargo cuando llegó a la habitación de su hijo no lo encontró ahí. Salió algo confusa, pero Valdis pronto acudió a su lado.

–¿Dónde está Thor? –Le preguntó al visir.

–Lo vimos entrar en sus aposentos alteza. No ha salido de ahí, es muy posible que esté con su majestad Loki, a veces se encuentran uno con el otro a través de los aposentos comunes. ¿Desea que los haga llamar?

Frigga negó. Si Thor lo acompañaba, Loki no podría estar en mejores manos.

.

.

Eyvindur se había encerrado en su alcoba para trabajar. El secretario de Thor, a petición suya, le entregó el esbozo de proyecto de los permisos de navegación así como una copia del compendio del tratado de Bor–Eyrikur, que regía la diplomacia entre Svartálfheim y Asgard. Había todo un apartado sobre los elfos oscuros que debía modificarse. Había aclarado con Thor que no se marcharía hasta no dejar ese asunto finiquitado, pues no veía el caso a irse y después volver.

Escribió estilizadamente algunas notas a considerar pero de pronto se detuvo. Observó las cicatrices que cubrían su mano. La ropa ocultaba que ascendían por su brazo y el cuello, para finalmente rematar en su rostro. Para él esas marcas significaban que tenía la obligación de atrapar al regicida de su padre, que estaba en guerra con los elfos oscuros, que jamás olvidaría ni perdonaría. Las haría borrar pero sabía que esas heridas iban más allá de su piel, que se encontraban en su cabeza y en su alma; como alguna vez Hagen le dijo acertadamente.

El día anterior le envió una carta a su tío, contándole lo que había sucedido en su reunión; y esa mañana había recibido la respuesta. La tomó de nuevo releyendo sólo en partes.

"… _De haber tenido conocimiento que el capitán Svadilfari es descendiente del tirano Malekith, habríamos cobrado su vida desde tiempo atrás antes de que ganase tantos adeptos. En cuanto al tratado que Thor te ha coaccionado a firmar, sólo te recuerdo que las palabras son terriblemente vagas y estoy seguro de que encontraremos razones justas para romperlo y continuar con el exterminio de esa innoble raza... También me temo que he descubierto que Lord Aldor tiene ideas afines a los elfos oscuros, debes tener cuidado respecto a sus consejos pues no nacen de su lealtad sino de sus ideas radicales. _

_Tal como me lo has pedido, ordené a Lady Telenma descender con parte de su flota. Arribaran a Svartálfheim dentro de unas semanas para unirse a Lord Wose y Lord Teros._

_Espero tu pronto retorno, y por último te exhorto a mantenerte alejado de Hagen. Tu afecto por él, cada vez más visible, afecta tus deberes como rey. Recuerda lo que dijo alguna vez tu bisabuelo, Eyrikur, los reyes svartá se deben a su reino y como el ser más sagrado, y casi divino, que eres; no puedes rebajarte a las pasiones carnales…"_

Enrolló de nuevo la misiva y la dejó a un lado, aún no pensaba en una respuesta. En eso la puerta de su alcoba se abrió, reconoció de inmediato los pasos de su madre. Eyriander se sentó a su lado y le metió un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja.

–¿Qué deseas madre? –Le preguntó Eyvindur.

-No te vi en la arena de combate –le contó. –Lord Aldor estaba haciendo practicar a Loki y a Karnilla con ayuda de Hagen, en el manejo de escudos mágicos. Tenía un corro de guerreros mirándolos atentamente. –Le sonrió –una vez me explicaste cómo funcionaban ¿recuerdas?

Eyvindur lo recordaba pero también pensó que su madre le preguntaba, como cuando era niño, por qué no estaba jugando con los demás infantes de la corte.

–No me apetecía –uso la misma excusa de antaño.

–¿Quieres jugar una partida de hnefatalf conmigo? Tengo el tablero en mi habitación, ayer estuve jugando hasta tarde con Finduilas, podríamos hacerlo mientras tomamos té de menta y pastelillos de moras azules congeladas, siempre han sido tus favoritos. Es más, debería ordenarlos ahora mismo. –Y se puso en pie para pedirle aquello a Eydís. El rey conocía a su madre, sabía que ordenar comida y pedirle que hiciera cosas con ella, sólo era el preludio para hablar de un tema serio que ella no sabía abordar. Esperaba que no deseara hablarle de matrimonio.

Lo dejó a solas hasta que volvió con la bandeja y le hizo espacio en la mesa que él usaba de escritorio. Le sonrió mientras le pasaba la taza con té y le acercaba los postres. El rey consideró en despacharla antes de que siquiera ella hablara, pero Eyriander se le adelantó.

–Sé que estás evitando a Lord Aldor. Me percaté que en la comida en honor al tratado de paz, le hiciste un desplante. –Eyvindur apenas hizo un sonido de reconocimiento esperando que Eyriander captara que sus silencios significaban que no quería hablar. –Lo he visto sumamente abatido por ello, te quiere como si fueras su hijo y estoy seguro de que tú también te sientes afectado por esta situación.

–Eso no podrías asegurarlo, no sabes la razón por la cual me he distanciado de él. –Eyvindur apartó de sí la taza de té sin hacerle el menor caso.

–Pero si lo sé, se debe al puerto de Bain y el secreto que contiene. –Eyvindur hizo un gesto de indignación pero ella se apresuró a aplacarlo: –Mientras te reunías con Thor, Aldor me contó todo lo referente a este lugar, de sus razones para protegerlo y ocultarlo, porque le es un sitio tan emblemático para la nueva era y, el por qué no había dicho nada en el pasado. –Tomó aire –hijo, Aldor es un sabio tal como indica su título, pero en cuestiones personales sigue siendo un necio, concuerdo contigo en qué este secreto debió compartirlo tiempo atrás.

–¿Te ha convencido entonces de la coexistencia pacífica de elfos oscuros y elfos de luz?

–Lo ha intentado, y acepto que no confío en los elfos oscuros, les temo y me alegra que tengan vedada la entrada a Svartálfheim; pero creo en Aldor, en lo que te instruyó y en lo que aconseja. Por eso voy a confiar en el tratado de paz que firmaste y en que esto nos traerá mejor bienestar. –Miró hacia un lado como si estuviera recordando. –Siempre he sabido del carácter impetuoso de Aldor, los valores que atesora y como de pronto suenan a traición pero es un hombre de ideales firmes. Una vez mi padre se enfadó con él, amenazó con expulsarlo del observatorio aún antes de que terminara su formación de istyar pero Aldor le hizo ver que no se podía condenar a un hombre por lo que pensaba ni por lo que creía.

–No, pero se le podría condenar por sus acciones. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué no se lo contó a mi padre, que era su rey?

–Él no fundó el puerto de Bain hijo, él lo encontró y decidió protegerlo. Sabía que tu padre destruiría aquel lugar inmediatamente y a ti deseaba mostrártelo pero la muerte de Larus te hizo rey, y tu primera proclamación fue hacer de los elfos oscuros tus enemigos; fue cuando Aldor entendió que no podría contártelo, que debía aguardar al momento apropiado.

–Y por supuesto que el momento era cuando estuviera acorralado. –Su madre negó con la cabeza. –¿Por qué lo defiendes con tanto ahínco? Rara vez has intervenido en favor o en contra de algún lord, ¿él te ha pedido que vengas a mí? –Eyriander dijo que no –entonces lo haces por el afecto que te une a él.

Eyriander enmudeció por un instante al verse descubierta y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

–¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –Balbuceó.

–Desde hace años, me lo dijo la amante de mi padre. Estaba esperando a que saliera de una reunión cuando llegó ella, jamás hablábamos pero ese día lo hicimos. Me dijo "a pesar de ser la favorita de tu padre no considero que mi cariño hacia ti deba ser el de un hijo, pues eres mi príncipe, así que no entiendo porque el favorito de tu madre si lo hace." –Eyriander empalideció –mi padre alcanzó a escucharla y la riñó. Pensé que si a mi padre no le importaba, yo tampoco debía darle importancia; me convencí de que poco te interesaba mi opinión sobre tu aventura, si no me la contabas por ti misma.

Eyriander se apresuró a tomar la mano de su vástago.

–Creí que no entenderías que tuviera una relación con tu maestro, creí que me juzgarías, que tal vez me pedirías que me alejara de él. –Eyriander esperó a que su hijo dijera algo más pero no lo hizo, dudó un instante en preguntarle lo siguiente: –¿Es por ello que tú no me has dicho nada sobre tu idilio con Hagen?

Fue el turno de Eyvindur de mostrarse incómodo.

–No consideré que fuera de tu incumbencia.

–Soy tu madre, por supuesto que me interesa lo que suceda en tu vida. –Él no sabía hasta donde Eyriander estaba dispuesta a intervenir o ceder. –Esta desconfianza y apatía que hemos demostrado uno al otro, debe cesar. Ya no te ocultaré lo que guardo en mi corazón. –Intentó retomar lo que había ido a decirle. –Aldor quiere hablar contigo, dale la oportunidad de explicarse y de remendar su error –le pidió.

–¿Cómo sé que no me oculta otros secretos?

–No lo sabes pero podrías preguntárselo. –Eyvindur volvió el rostro sin decirle nada pero asintió levemente y Eyriander comprendió que aceptaba reunirse con su maestro. –Aldor me ha pedido cenar fuera de palacio, en un sitio llamado "El ciervo leal". Me gustaría que nos acompañaras, descansaríamos fuera antes de partir hacia Nidavelir mañana temprano –mientras lo iba diciendo fue adquiriendo un tono de emoción. –Aldor nos pondrá hechizos de ilusiones para que no nos reconozcan. Sólo iríamos nosotros tres. –El rey echó una ojeada al grueso volumen en el que trabajaba. –Me parece que tus deberes pueden esperarte unos días, al igual que Hagen.

Lo dejó a solas tras asegurarse que Eyvindur aceptaba acompañarla en aquel viaje. Buscó a Eydís para pedirle que empacara las cosas que su hijo necesitara y las enviara a "El ciervo leal" donde estarían. Eyriander intuía que Aldor había hecho algo que lo hacía apresurarse pero ya se lo preguntaría después. Se encontró a Hagen en su camino, él se detuvo para hacerle una reverencia profunda y llamarla "reina madre" al mismo tiempo. Seguro que al amparo de la noche, iba a hacerle compañía a su hijo. No había nadie más alrededor.

–Eyvindur me ha hablado del cariño que se tienen, así que ya no tendrán que aparentar en mi presencia –le dijo. Aldor le había dicho alguna vez, "la verdad libera" y Eyriander había comprobado que así era, ella tampoco tendría ya que ocultar lo que sentía por el istyar. Vio al norn sonreír con genuina felicidad. –Cuídalo –fue lo único que le pidió.

Lo dejó ir pero no sin notar que entraba como una flecha a las habitaciones de su hijo.

.

.

La mano de Thor se alzó hacia el rostro de Loki. La visión del hechicero se nubló y sintió que sus piernas se tambaleaban, sintió el corazón palpitante, le era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la piel cálida de Thor, sus manos curtidas, sus piernas gruesas, su carne apetitosa como un fruto maduro listo para ser devorado. Sacudió la cabeza, mirando a Thor con ojos brillantes por la fiebre.

–Loki, estás hirviendo –le dijo Thor. –¿Lo hiciste? ¿Quitaste el sello de tu magia? –La mención de su sueño truncado le dio fuerzas a Loki. Apretó los ojos al sentir que Thor lo acariciaba con ternura. Ese simple roce casi lo hizo llorar y deshacerse entre los brazos de su amado. Buscó dentro suyo, aquel odio que le tenía y cuando lo halló se aferró. Era curioso como el amor arrebataba la razón, pero el odio permitía pensar con claridad.

–¡No me toques! –El ojiverde lo sujetó de las muñecas con saña y lo obligó a bajarlas. Le costaba respirar. –No entiendo en que he fallado Thor –le costaba dominar su voz, recitaba cada palabra con cuidado para que no se convirtiese en otra cosa, en una penosa súplica de amor. –Ya deberías haber entendido cuanto te desprecio. He huido de tu cama a pesar de que dormir conmigo es tu derecho y tu deber; te he apuñalado, te he dado la espalda en los asuntos del reino y te he alejado en cada aspecto que he podido. Más aún, esta noche, delante de nuestros amigos y de nuestra madre he dejado claras mis intenciones de abandonarte. La única razón por la que se me ocurre que sigas persiguiéndome es que eres un imbécil.

La frente se le había perlado de sudor, sabía que Thor sin duda sentiría el calor que emanaba a partir de sus manos, pues no lo había soltado todavía. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sujetarlo así, tan fuerte para darse valor y declararle su rencor.

–¿Cómo quieres que me vaya cuando te encuentro tan enfermo? Mandaré por Karnilla, si te sientes mal por la magia de tu maestro ella podría ayudarte, siempre tiene pociones para todo. –Thor se veía preocupado.

–¿Es que no tienes oídos? Yo no acudí a ti cuando estuviste enfermo, no tienes que hacer nada por mí.

–Sí tengo oídos, pero también tengo ojos y lo que veo es que te encuentras mal. –Loki lo soltó. Notó la carta que Thor tenía apretada en un puño, la reconoció. Se la arrebató de un zarpazo y sin dudarlo, con facilidad, la prendió en llamas en su mano.

Thor asintió, había comprendido. Se dirigió a la puerta y se fue.

Al verlo marcharse Loki tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos para no gritarle que volviera. Se quedó en su lugar hasta que estuvo seguro de que el dios del trueno no regresaría y entonces soltó una carcajada triunfal.

–¿Eso es todo maestro? Puedo dominar mis deseos –dijo. Cómo si su cuerpo respondiera a su desafío, sintió que sus sentidos se enardecían, que sus venas palpitaban como si llevasen magma en vez de sangre y que todas esas cosas que reprimía con fuerza de voluntad volvían sobre él, maniatando su orgullo y demoliendo su razón. Aquello apenas estaba comenzando y empeoraría.

Debía encerrarse a sí mismo, por su propio bien.

.

Thor volvió a sus aposentos, se paseó como fiera enjaulada, bebió un poco, no en realidad fue bastante, vino vanir; trató de trabajar, pensó en ir a por los tres guerreros y Sif para cenar y charlar, pero lo cierto es que no podía dejar su habitación. Era cerca de medianoche pero supo que no podría dormir. Las manos le hormigueaban como cuando estaba listo para entrar en batalla pero su padre no daba la orden. Loki no era suyo, tenía que superarlo, peleó contra su deseo de volver allá y discutir, aunque no ganase nada más que estar juntos por un momento y encima de mala manera.

–No lo comprendo, asqueroso hijo de dísir –era tan frustrante. –Me debes un beso y además acabas de decir que dormir contigo es mi derecho y mi deber. –Eso era todo. Pero no, no lo era.

–Thor –escuchó la voz de Loki. Respingó pensando que habría venido a él, lo miró materializarse de la nada. Una proyección de Loki, no era él en persona. –Thor –la voz de su amado era suplicante. –Por favor… –la ilusión se disolvió.

No necesitaba nada más.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Loki a través de los aposentos en común. Cuando intentó abrir la puerta no pudo. De hecho, tuvo que soltar el pomo al sentirlo tan frío que por poco y deja la piel de las manos pegada a él. No se puso a meditar en la contradicción que implicaba el hecho de que Loki lo llamase a su lado siendo que había sellado su puerta congelándola. Tampoco pensó en el riesgo que corría. Llamó a Mjölnir a su mano, aunque su arma no podría salvarlo de lo que estaba por avecinarse. Echó abajo la puerta para toparse con un muro de hielo detrás de ella. Eso tampoco lo detuvo. Se abrió paso con golpes certeros y entró.

Sintió un escalofrío y pudo ver el vaho de su respiración. Todo el lugar estaba congelado. Había estalactitas de hielo colgando del techo, el espacio de la amplia estancia había sido reducido considerablemente al ser convertida en una cripta de hielo.

–¿Loki? –Lo llamó. Lo halló sobre la cama tendido como si estuviera muerto. Se había congelado a sí mismo, quizás para calmar su fiebre, quizás para restringirse a sí mismo en ese lugar.

El dios del trueno se le acercó con cautela. Loki estaba vestido con una túnica sencilla y pantalones holgados. Estaba dormido, quizás hechizado. Había conjurado a Thor en sus sueños. El dios del trueno lo sujetó de un hombro despertándolo. Loli abrió los ojos de golpe y se abalanzó sobre él. Jadeó mirándolo suplicante.

Thor soltó el Mjölnir y lo sacó de ahí. Se lo llevó consigo a los aposentos comunes, contiguos a ese sitio que había quedado inservible.

La temperatura de Loki era tibia pero cuando Thor lo depositó sobre su cama, y le posó una mano en la frente, sintió que estaba ganando calor rápidamente. Ni siquiera se cuestionó si fue buena idea liberarlo. Sencillamente no iba a dejarlo así. Loki tenía el cabello húmedo por el hielo, algo de escarcha sobre las pestañas largas y los labios.

–Traeré ayuda –le dijo Thor. Loki lo sujetó de los hombros.

–Mi maestro –se explicó –me embrujó, liberó las sombras de las que estoy hecho. Debo vencerlo para que me acepte. Sólo durará un día, debo resistir un día. Quédate.

Thor no podía decir que no ante una petición tan vehemente, ante su amado que le suplicaba dócilmente. Lo estrechó en sus brazos.

–Sí, me quedaré contigo.

–Mi ataúd de hielo disminuyó mis síntomas –murmuró Loki. –Pero volverán. No podía estar ahí sin ti.

Thor le apretó una mano. Los ojos de Loki se cerraban, había gastado su seidh congelándose a sí mismo y a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Volvió a dormirse.

.

Thor dormía ligero, percibió a Loki moviéndose entre sus brazos un momento antes de que sintiera que le lamía los labios. Se espabiló. Loki se estaba subiendo sobre él.

–Te debo un beso –ronroneó antes de morderlo despacio. Thor sintió que Loki retorcía sus caderas tendido sobre él tratando de poner presión sobre su entrepierna. El dios del trueno sintió el miembro hinchado de Loki contra uno de sus muslos y notó sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, sus ojos oscuros por el deseo, desenfocados.

Loki no habló más, movió una mano desvaneciendo la ropa que Thor llevaba puesta y luego hizo lo mismo con la suya. Le tomó una mano a Thor guiándola hacia el centro mismo de su ser, buscando ser acariciado. El dios del trueno lo rodeó con sus dedos rugosos. Loki emitió un quejido embistiendo levemente en la mano de Thor. Se chupó sus propios dedos y buscó su abertura, se los hundió preparándose para Thor con urgencia. Parecía haberse olvidado de todo, su determinación de no perdonar y su orgullo se habían esfumado ante la necesidad que lo apresaba. De ser dueño de sí mismo no habría actuado de aquella manera tan descarada. Pero este no era Loki, no del todo, sino una sombra de sí mismo. Thor se lo recordó y retiró su mano ignorando la protesta de Loki.

Lo derribó sobre la cama y le apresó las muñecas. Loki elevó las caderas hacia él buscando que lo tocase. Abrió los ojos ardiendo.

–Thor –lo llamó.

–No puedo, sería aprovecharme de ti y lograr con ello que me odies aún más. –Loki lloriqueó ante sus palabras.

El cuerpo desnudo de Loki atrajo su mirada irremediablemente, su polla se curvaba hacia arriba, pesada y roja, un leve rastro de humedad donde se había tocado. Aunque amaba y conocía aquella piel, Thor no podía evitar sentir que su amado estaba completamente expuesto en ese momento, y no era sólo por la falta de ropa y la desinhibición.

Seguía sujetándole las muñecas por encima de la cabeza. Loki elevó las caderas lo más que pudo.

–Duele –murmuró.

Su voluntarioso y contradictorio amado, reducido a su más básico instinto. Thor bajó una de sus manos por el abdomen de Loki, quien separó sus piernas con facilidad y volvió a apretar los ojos, expectante por conseguir la mano de Thor donde la quería. Thor lo tocó, Loki se quedó paralizado y el dios del trueno encontró sus dedos recorriéndolo lentamente. Sintió como Loki goteaba en la punta, le pasó los dedos retirando parte de esa humedad, usándola para rozar lentamente la entrada de su amado. Con cuánta facilidad deslizó uno de sus dedos dentro.

La piel de Loki estaba tan caliente que Thor sentía que iba a incinerarlos a ambos.

–¿Es aquí donde duele? –Inquirió. Loki no pudo responderle, parecía que apenas y podía respirar. Onduló las caderas buscando caricias.

Thor se apartó de golpe, indignado consigo mismo. Trató de respirar hondo, trató de pensar. Porque claro, ahora mismo se sentiría muy bien, todo. Cuan hermoso era Loki y que bellos sonidos había emitido mientras lo tocaba. Tomarlo sería sencillo, se le entregaría dócil y ansioso; y Thor podría amarlo finalmente. Pero después, cuando aquel hechizo terminara, ya se podía imaginar las recriminaciones, las peleas; el orgullo de Loki mancillado no le daría tregua; y cualquier oportunidad que tuviese de volver a estar juntos se arruinaría.

Los brazos de Loki lo rodearon por la espalda. Thor sintió un beso húmedo en una de sus orejas.

–¿No vas a ayudarme? –Loki no era capaz de largas oraciones en su estado actual.

–No puedo, sabes que no puedo. Este no eres tú, todo pasará y estarás bien. –Objetó Thor sin siquiera girarse a mirarlo. Tratando de contener su propia erección entre sus manos.

–¿Deberé mandar por Svadilfari? –murmuró Loki. –Quizás él sí me dará lo que nec…

–¡Calla! –Thor se giró sobre él volviendo a derribarlo. –¿Eso deseas? ¿Lo quieres aquí contigo? ¿Mirándote? ¿Tocándote? –Loki sonrió feliz.

–Sabía que no lo tenías superado, lo sabía. –Se atrevió a burlarse. Aun con la razón obnubilada era capaz de ser un hijo de troll y un cabronazo. Loki se mordió los labios y le dijo en un tono perfectamente invitante. –No deseo conocer el placer de la mano de nadie que no seas tú.

La resolución de Thor se había hecho más fuerte y no cedió.

–No puedo. No puedo –dijo una vez para Loki y otra para sí mismo.

Loki no le rebatió. Se giró boca abajo, mostrándose ante él, volvió a chuparse los dedos y sin ningún pudor los puso dentro de sí mismo, dilatándose, gimiendo por lo bajo.

Thor se dio cuenta de que había sido un insensato cuando dijo que se quedaría ahí con él. Se acercó, no podía resistirse más. Si esta sombra que veía, era el deseo de Loki, quizás haría bien en ayudarle a saciarse. Le tomó la mano con la que se follaba y la apartó. Puso sus manos sobre las nalgas de Loki separándolas bien y sin meditarlo siquiera lo besó ahí. La piel de Loki estaba sobrecalentada y al tocarlo con sus labios, su amado emitió un sonido salvaje y frenético.

Loki se perdió completamente ante ese toque, jadeó y rogó por más, con cada músculo de su cuerpo temblando. Thor lo comió despacio, penetrándolo con su lengua, chupándolo, humedeciéndolo largamente. Loki se acariciaba a sí mismo perdido. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegase al clímax, corriéndose en su mano, chorro tras chorro de semen escurriendo entre sus dedos.

Thor se apartó, estaba tan duro que dolía. Sabía que a Loki no le importaría que tomase su miembro y lo acercase a su hendidura húmeda y dilatada. Que lo follara con todas sus fuerzas, poseyéndolo con frenesí hasta llenarlo de su semilla. Cada instinto suyo le gritaba que montara a Loki, que lo reclamase suyo.

Loki se giró sobre sí mismo, lo alcanzó por los hombros, izándose del cuerpo de Thor.

–Eres insaciable –murmuró Thor al notar que el miembro de Loki volvía a despertarse.

–No… sólo, sólo te extrañé. –Loki logró sonreír. Thor lo abrazó. –Estaba demasiado habituado a recibir tu amor.

–Sabes que no pretendía negártelo. –Habían estado hechos pedazos después de todo lo acontecido como para siquiera pensar en cercanía física. Thor también lo echaba en falta. Loki se aprovechó de que bajó la guardia, su boca caliente rozó el mentón de Thor exhalando su cálido aliento tan cerca. Thor se resistió pero Loki le sujetó el cuello como Thor solía hacer para encontrar su boca en un beso algo torpe. La boca húmeda e insistente de Loki, lo distraía de todas las razones por las cuales hacerle el amor en ese momento sería una mala idea.

Sus manos temblaban pero finalmente halaron a Loki sentándolo sobre él. Encontró su entrada húmeda y abierta, sería tan fácil deslizarse dentro de él. Empujó a Loki de vuelta sobre la cama, lo miró abrir las piernas imposiblemente amplio. El falo de Thor se contrajo violentamente.

–Ven –lo llamó Loki deseoso. –Tómame.

Thor se quedó estático.

–Vas a odiarme si lo hago. –Se había decidido, no se movió de su sitio, sentado sobre la cama. Loki soltó un bufido de exasperación y se abalanzó sobre Thor.

Él ya lo esperaba, usando el propio impulso de Loki volvió a derribarlo. Atrajo al Mjölnir a su mano y con cuidado lo depositó sobre el pecho de Loki inmovilizándolo. Lo vio luchar contra su arma, tratando de quitársela a de encima, sus piernas agitándose frenéticas. Si debía pelear con esta magia que lo había trastornado, Thor estaría con él, pero uno de los dos debía mantener algo de cordura por el bien de ambos.

Thor se rememoró a si mismo volcado en sus tinieblas personales. Lo peor de todo no fueron todas las cosas que le hizo a Loki alentado por sus deseos oscuros y su falta de la decencia más elemental; lo peor fue el después. Afrontar la culpa, la vergüenza y la sensación de desconocerse a sí mismo que seguía el final del embrujo. No quería ni imaginarse como se sentiría Loki cuando todo terminara y se recordase a sí mismo suplicándole a Thor por un poco de su polla, mostrándole su cuerpo para incitarlo y cediendo tan fácilmente a ser manoseado y penetrado.

Loki dejó de luchar por fin, suspiró pesado. Su miembro seguía duro, su cuerpo afiebrado estaba perlado por pequeñas gotas de sudor.

No supo bien a bien de dónde le vino la idea pero Thor se arrodilló entre las largas piernas de su amor y se agachó para acariciarlo con sus labios nuevamente. Quizás, una parte de él estaba convencida de que darle satisfacción de esa manera no le acarrearía grandes dosis de rencor posteriormente. No era que Thor se estuviese aprovechando de Loki, sino que por el contrario genuinamente deseaba complacerlo sin usarlo.

Loki gimió separando las rodillas para que Thor pudiese acomodarse fácilmente. Thor le apartó la piel de la punta y sin más se puso a lamerlo, llenándose del olor salvaje de su sexo, de su sabor salino contra su lengua; y la forma en que Loki gemía, totalmente descontrolado y desinhibido. Thor lo engulló todo hasta el fondo. Los ojos se le humedecieron al sentirlo contra su garganta, movió su cabeza arriba y abajo. Loki dejó escapar un grito ahogado. No tomó mucho, no mucho en absoluto para que Loki se deshiciera entre sus labios. Fácilmente, muy contrario a sí mismo. Todo su cuerpo se contrajo de manera casi dolorosa antes de colmar la boca de Thor con su simiente. Thor lo soltó poco a poco. Estaba sobre excitado y supo que debía alejarse de inmediato. No pudo evitar mirar a Loki un momento, con el cabello revuelto, sometido por el Mjölnir contra la cama, su cuerpo laxo, la boca abierta respirando superficialmente.

Thor se las apañó para alcanzar el cuarto de baño y calmarse a sí mismo antes de volver a la habitación llevando una jarra de agua helada y varias toallas. Quitó su martillo apartándolo a un lado. Loki parecía que por fin se había compuesto en algo. Thor humedeció una de las toallas y se la puso en la frente.

Loki suspiró penosamente, abrió los ojos y miró a Thor, engañoso y amargado. Era encantador a pesar de todo.

–No me tomaste... –su voz era clara como si tuviese una ventana de claridad luego de dos orgasmos. –Yo sí lo habría hecho. –Thor no le dijo nada. Le ayudó a beber un poco de agua. Loki aceptó su ayuda y volvió a recostarse en las sábanas húmedas. –Thor, ¿me amas?

No podía responder a eso, excepto con la verdad, cada vez sólo con la verdad.

–Sí.

–¿A pesar de que estoy tan… dañado? Si eso no me hace indigno de ti…

–Para mí siempre has sido lo más valioso.

.

Esa mañana Karnilla tenía un montón de trabajo, varios pacientes por revisar y una lección de cirugía que Velaryon le había prometido. Pero primero quería dejar resueltos algunos asuntos personales.

A Hjörtur y a Karnilla les gustaba el mismo poema. "_No deseo sino al sol cuando hay sol, y la lluvia cuando llueve_". Ella descubrió que aquel detalle le causaba un gran deleite. Esperaba de Hjörtur que fuese valiente, honorable, respetoso, tolerante con su seidh y que pudieran llegar a ser amigos.

Estaba ocupada respondiendo una de sus cartas. Continuaban en la vena bobalicona y sensiblera que Loki le había recomendado para fastidiar a Hanne. A veces, a la bruja no se le daba bien y había recurrido a Héroïque.

–Tienes que ponerte las manos en el corazón y pensar: "_Eres el hombre más maravilloso de los nueve y yo, te adoro_". Y con eso podrás ser romántica. –Ese había sido el consejo de su hermana. Karnilla lo había desdeñado en un principio pero en ese momento, mientras buscaba una respuesta adecuada para: "_Tienes unos ojos preciosos. Tan encantadores que he soñado contigo_".

Se devanó los sesos y finalmente se puso las manos sobre el pecho, y recitó el mantra que Héroïque le había enseñado.

"_Ojala tuviese el don de viajar entre sueños, así me habrías llamado a tu lado y la distancia no importaría_".

Encontraba aquel juego divertido.

–Mi lady –su doncella entró buscándola. –El rey desea que acudas pronto, parece ser que su alteza Loki se siente indispuesto.

.

Para su sorpresa fue conducida a los aposentos en común. Los sirvientes estaban terminando de hacer la cama, algunos llevaban comida en bandejas, otros estaban apagando las brasas que aún humeaban en la chimenea.

–Karnilla –Thor la llamó. Se veía que no había pegado pestaña en toda la noche. Sostenía a Loki entre sus brazos, apartados en un sillón, dejando a los sirvientes trajinar.

Ella se aproximó a los consortes. Ni siquiera tuvo que tocar a Loki para percatarse de que tenía fiebre. La bruja tornó rojizas sus manos para recorrer a Loki. Su amigo respiraba trabajosamente, tenía las mejillas teñidas de carmesí y su ropa estaba empapada.

–Tengo una planta que disminuirá su temperatura.

–Mi señor. –Valdis atrajo un momento la atención de Thor para decirle que la habitación estaba lista. Karnilla le indicó al visir que plantas necesitaba de su habitación y lo despachó. Los pajes de la librea de la reina se marcharon silenciosos y rápidos tras una reverencia.

El dios del trueno llevó a su esposo hasta la cama. Le ayudó a Karnilla a quitarle la ropa empapada. Loki abrió los ojos cuando ella le buscaba el pulso en el cuello. Se apartó de su toque incorporándose en la cama.

–Deja que te revise –le pidió Thor –pues tu maestro se ha puesto fuera de nuestro alcance. –Loki negó. –Es un necio, piensa que debe superar esta prueba. Lord Aldor consideró indispensable liberar las sombras en Loki.

Karnilla suspiró y casi sonrió ante la ironía.

Valdis volvió con las plantas para la norn. Le dijo a Thor que sus hijos preguntaban por ambos.

–Ve –le ordenó Loki desde su sitio.

–Ve –repitió Karnilla, –yo lo cuidaré. –Karnilla notó la forma en que Loki miraba a Thor, con ojos negrísimos y fijos, como si fuese un depredador. Y Thor, o no se daba cuenta o no le importaba. Pero Karnilla intuyó un peligro verdadero.

Los dos hechiceros se quedaron solos. Karnilla vio que en el almuerzo que les habían llevado había vino, no era su primera opción para fabricar medicamentos pero era lo que había. Se puso a machacar aquellas plantas calentándolas entre sus manos antes de añadirlas a una copa vacía. La escanció generosamente y se la acercó a su amigo. Él la aceptó y la vacío en pocos tragos, mientras que ella volvía a recorrerlo con su magia. La desnudez de Loki no causaba ningún efecto en ella. Ya antes lo había visto así, cuando estuvo embarazado, y ella se ocupaba de ayudarlo inclusive a bañarse. Podía ver el sello de la magia de Loki en su cuerpo y también la magia de Lord Aldor.

–Puedo ver el laitale de tu maestro anclado dentro de ti. Creo que puedo deshacerlo aunque me tomará tiempo, es un hechizo muy complejo. Nada que haya visto antes.

–Esta magia se terminará esta noche, así que no te molestes. ¿Este hechizo no se parece a lo que ocurrió con Thor? –Preguntó Loki, pronunciando el nombre como si lo saboreara.

–No. Esto es mucho más potente, lo de Thor no funcionaba así, pues claro, Amora no quería que llamase nuestra atención.

–Amora. –Loki fijó su vista en Karnilla. La apartó de su lado y se vistió usando su magia, haciendo aparecer su ropa prácticamente de la nada. –Nadie pronuncia su nombre delante de mí.

–Pero yo no soy una "nadie". Túmbate, te prepararé algo que te haga dormir, lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte inconsciente hasta que todo termine. –Loki negó.

–En mis sueños me espera Laufey. No tengo ganas de someterme a esa tortura cuando estando despierto puedo disponer de Thor para aplacar otro tipo de deseos oscuros. Al menos ese uso puedo darle.

Ella no objetó. Aún embrujado y todo, Loki se mentía a sí mismo.

–¿Por qué te hizo esto? –Inquirió Karnilla.

–Su lección final.

–¿Antes de llevarte consigo? –Loki negó y agachó la cabeza.

–Nunca seré un istyar. –Ella se sintió sumamente apenada. Sabía cuánto deseaba Loki aquello. –A menos que renuncie a mi amor por Thor, a menos que pueda superarlo.

–Lo lamento, pero aquí en Asgard habrá magia asombrosa por aprender, te traeré más brujas norn que nos enseñen seidh que a Lord Aldor le horrorizaría. –Trató de animarlo y luego lo abrazó.

–¿Cómo lo hiciste? Tú querías algo parecido y ahora te ves tan conforme.

Karnilla no lo sabía bien a bien. Después de conocer a Svadilfari se había imaginado varias veces a los tres juntos, yendo de mundo en mundo buscando aprender magia, metiéndose en líos, comiendo en los mejores lugares con la mejor mugre de los nueve. Un trío de aventureros incansables. Pero eso fue una ilusión. Loki tenía dos hijos y un reino, Svadilfari era ahora la piedra angular de una paz ansiada por las dos razas de elfos; y ella… No, ella había soltado esos sueños pues era vano aferrarse. Y el dolor gratuito y fácil le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Todo eso le explicó a Loki sin dejar de abrazarlo.

–Te quiero –dijo él de repente. –Aunque me hayas traicionado.

–Yo no te traicioné.

–Si lo hiciste, primero con Amora y luego con Thor. Me dejaste de lado por ellos, siendo que fui yo el primero en este reino en apreciarte y honrarte. Él sólo está deslumbrado, te usará, te pondrá en una jaula de oro rodeada de poder y riquezas pero eso será tu perdición. Te apartará de tu verdadera esencia hasta que no sepas más quien eres y lo único que parezca un sitio seguro sea amarlo. Es fácil amarlo.

–No sabes lo que dices. –Lo atajó como si Loki fuese un niño contando una historia que se imaginó. –Yo también te quiero embaucador.

–Me da gusto saberlo –dijo acurrucándose contra ella. –¿Ya me disculpaste por lo de Hjörtur?

–Ya. –Karnilla exhaló y notó la voluta de vapor que se formó en el aire. Estuvo tan distraída con la conversación que no reparó en que la habitación se había puesto muy fría.

–En Svartálfheim aprendí a hacer mucho con poca magia. No hubo oportunidad apropiada de mostrártelo antes. –Murmuró Loki, y de pronto, en un parpadeo la soltó y la congeló en su sitio, atrapándola en hielo desde los pies hasta los hombros.

–¡Loki! –Él le sonrió.

–Me siento mejor, sin la fiebre puedo pensar. –Loki se estiró como un felino. –No me mires así, ya lograrás soltarte o él te soltará, seguro cancelará todas sus audiencias para venir corriendo a buscarme. Es tan perfectamente predecible y patético.

–Pero así lo amas.

–Creo que debo congelarte la lengua.

Loki se concentró un momento y materializó algo en su mano. Karnilla estaba calentando poco a poco su cuerpo con su magia para deshacer el hielo en el que estaba inmovilizada. Loki se le acercó, tenía a Laevateinn.

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Silenciar a un niño –Karnilla lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido. –Lo veo atrapado en su alcoba esperando por Laufey, piensa que Laufey es un dios, que lo posee y que lo gobierna. Pero por fin, sé lo que debo hacer para callar esa molesta voz dentro de mí. Sin embargo requiero prestada magia que ahora mismo no puedo realizar por mí mismo.

.

Cuando Thor entró de vuelta en la alcoba halló a Karnilla zafando sus brazos de un montículo de hielo y encendiéndolas en llamas. La bruja tenía un corte en un hombro que sangraba, los labios morados y tiritaba.

–¿Qué sucedió?

–Le bajé la fiebre, cuando se sintió mejor le dio por atacarme y escaparse. Dijo algo de que tenía que silenciar a un niño.

Thor llamó al Mjölnir, sintiéndose extraño de tener que usarlo para lidiar con las acciones de Loki. Rompió el hielo que apresaba a Karnilla. Llamó a Valdis en el acto para que ayudase a su amiga.

–¿Viste salir a Loki?- Le preguntó al visir.

–Su alteza se fue hace poco. Dijo que iría a la ciudad.

–¿Y cómo lucía?

–¿Majestad?

–¿Se veía tranquilo? ¿Notaste algo diferente en él?

–Se veía… se veía como siempre alteza.

–¿Receloso y a punto de tomarte el pelo?

–Pues sí.

–Auxilia a Karnilla.

.

Heimdall pudo darle razón de su esposo. El guardián nunca atisbaba en la privacidad de los aposentos, a menos que fuese una orden expresa. Pero vigilaba constantemente a quienes se le pedía mirar y, desde que llegó a vivir a Asgard, una de esas personas era Magni. Loki se encontraba con él. Thor llegó a caballo a la casa de Volstagg. Asdis salió a recibirlo. La tutora de su hijo le dio la bienvenida. Le dijo que Loki se había ofrecido a leerle un cuento a Magni y que el pequeño se había quedado dormido.

Thor corrió a la alcoba de su hijo, cuando entró lo encontró en efecto dormido en su cama, Loki no estaba. Se acercó con cautela y lo tomó de un hombro. El niño desapareció entre un resplandor verde. Asdis soltó un grito.

–Heimdall –lo llamó Thor. Pero el guardián le dio las peores noticias posibles, le dijo que no podía ver a ninguno de los dos. Thor maldijo.

Loki se había mostrado fascinado por Magni; se había portado amable y casi cariñoso con él, se preocupaba por su bienestar aunque lo negaría si Thor se lo preguntase. Pero su esposo no era dueño de sí mismo y Thor temía lo que la sombra de Loki podría hacer con Magni.

.

.

Un elfo oscuro llegó corriendo a la construcción del invernadero y le susurró que aguardaban por él en la posada. Svadilfari pensó de inmediato en Loki.

–Es Lord Aldor –le dijo el mismo elfo.

Svadilfari se decepcionó y luego pensó, que a pesar de sus advertencias, el istyar se había aventurado en "pequeño Alfheim" para ver a su madre. Dejó a Tulk con sendas instrucciones y se dirigió a toda prisa a su hogar.

Conforme avanzaba por las calles del puerto, fue recibiendo saludos respetuosos, agradecimientos, algunos querían un tiempo con él para poder hablar. Todos los elfos oscuros conocían su nombre y su cara. Para el arquitecto era una auténtica locura. El día anterior un drakar había fondeado en el viejo puerto de la ciudad donde el jefe, que no era otro que Ertan, los recibió sin einheriar de por medio, sin preguntarles a qué iban y sin revisar su nave. Aún no se expedían los dichosos permisos de navegación pero los elfos oscuros podían desde ya, gozar de su estancia en Asgard. En vez de que el capitán fuera a buscar a Thor, fue directo hacia él para agradecerle lo que había hecho y asegurar que Telenma no estaba en el espacio de Asgard. Aquel capitán tenía una flota de cincuenta naves, sólo él había descendido pero representaba a todos los demás elfos oscuros. Hincó rodilla ante Svadilfari y le juró lealtad.

La noticia corrió rápidamente por medio de sus transmisores, Svadilfari sabía que a cada hora se acercaban más flotas, que todo ese tiempo se habían ocultado, con intenciones de hacerse de uno de esos permisos, y además, presentarse ante su príncipe.

Llegó a la posada, vio un caballo delante de la misma. Le pidió a uno de sus conocidos que lo cuidara o Lord Aldor al salir, tendría que marcharse a pie. Halló al sabio en la alcoba de su madre, como esperaba, ambos hablaban de días pasados.

–Lord Aldor –le dijo saludándolo.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Lo interpeló el sabio –te están esperando en tu alcoba.

Svadilfari mostró una vez más un semblante confundido antes de dirigirse hacia allá. Al abrir su puerta supo de inmediato quien era el que lo aguardaba, Eyvindur. Se sintió irreal de nuevo, en ese universo paralelo en el que trataba con él. No podía creer que estuviera ahí, que Lord Aldor lo hubiera llevado al corazón mismo de la aglomeración de los elfos oscuros y sin su guardián. Pues estaba solo. Si, habían firmado un tratado de paz pero eso no significaba que los elfos de luz y los oscuros se hicieran amigos inmediatamente. Luego notó que Eyvindur vestía ropas vanir, llevaba trenzado su largo cabello y sobre los hombros llevaba echada una capucha. Cerró la puerta, no fuera que alguno elfo oscuro lo viera.

Eyvindur sostenía una caja en las manos.

–Vanima me instaló aquí y me hizo compañía un momento –dijo Eyvindur. El otro asintió pero repasó el caos de su alcoba. Sobre la mesa había bocetos de edificios, manchados de tinta y algunos estrujados. Los libros que adquirió hacían una pila en el suelo. Tenía escasos muebles y su única silla hacía de perchero. Nada que ver con Valaskialf. –Deseaba entregarte esto –y señaló la caja que llevaba.

Svadilfari la tomó y la abrió. Contenía cientos de pequeñas piezas biseladas, pulidas, achaflanadas y decoradas a mano que creaban un reluciente juego de matices. Había más de doscientas.

–¿Qué es? –Preguntó, pues no había forma en ese pequeño caos.

El seidh de Eyvindur fulguró, las piezas se movieron con lentitud y empezaron a ensamblarse con perfecta armonía. Podía parecer que el rey lo hacía sin ningún esfuerzo pero Svadilfari sabía la concentración y la exactitud que se requería para mover cada una de ellas. Lo que Eyvindur hacía era una verdadera obra de arte de micromecánica. Supo de inmediato que se trataba de un reloj cósmico cuando vio ensamblado el mecanismo de tourbillón y el sistema de rueda de pilares. Siguió con avidez aquel proceso, asombrado al ver trabajar el cuarzo de gelgja vibrando, haciendo preciso aquel aparato. Fue descifrándolo casi con claridad hasta que se transformó en un ovoide y Eyvindur le imprimió un grabado con su magia, que no era otra cosa que el laitale más incomprensible y difícil que el elfo oscuro había visto. Aquel cronógrafo además, era más pequeño que el que tuvo alguna vez.

–Quería obsequiarte con este mapa estelar –le dijo Eyvindur usando su propio término.

–Esto es… –se quedó sin palabras mientras observaba aquella pieza de ingeniería. Rozó con los dedos la caja de oro blanco y las manecillas por los cuáles se manipulaba. –¿Cuántas piezas tiene? –No pudo evitar indagar.

–Trescientas treinta y cinco. –Svadilfari estaba impresionado.

–Gracias –optó por palabras verdaderas y sencillas.

–¿Puedo sentarme?

–Por favor. –Svadilfari señaló su cama, apenas un camastro donde si giraba de más, caería de bruces. Pero en ese momento sirvió bastante bien para los dos como asiento.

Eyvindur se aclaró la garganta.

–En la reunión que ostentamos no hablamos de un tema transcendental en nuestro acuerdo de paz, y quiero abordarlo: Cuando encuentre a tu padre lo condenaré por su participación en la muerte del mío, y por el ataque que perpetró a mi persona. –El arquitecto dejó el mapa estelar sobre pequeño buró. Ya se había imaginado que eso es lo que Eyvindur haría. –Y eso me lleva a preguntarte ¿qué harás tú?

Eso no lo esperaba. Svadilfari no había querido pensar en eso. Ingenuamente creía que su padre se pasaría el resto de su vida oculto, sin que nadie supiera más de él y que luego lo olvidarían. Pero no sería así. No supo darle una respuesta.

–Me he enterado que tu abuelo era Bjaldifr, el pirata.

–Era un aventurero –lo defendió Svadilfari.

–Mi padre lo mató para hacerse acreedor de la mano de mi madre. El que Bjaldifr muriera no agradó a los elfos oscuros, y atacaron Enya donde murió mi abuelo Eyrundil, y varios generales –entre ellos el padre de Lúne y Larus. –Dicen que tu bisabuela Ullumë murió en Vanaheim, enferma y odiando a Eyrikur, que destronó a Malekith porque este mandó decapitar a su hijo mayor, a Eldarur; y trató de esclavizar a mi raza. Parece que tu familia y la mía tienen el sino de matarse mutuamente.

–La respuesta es, que no haré nada –dijo Svadilfari cuando comprendió mejor que inquietaba al rey. –Alguien debe decir que no, me niego a seguir los pasos de mis antepasados. Mi padre es responsable de sus acciones, sean cuales sean; así como tu padre lo fue de las suyas. No quiero seguir el camino que nos han trazado, como si fuéramos marionetas suyas. –Quizás se estaba escuchando como un ingrato ante su linaje, no pudo evitar jugar con el anillo en su dedo. –Al firmar este tratado de paz, ambos hemos renunciado a seguir el sendero de odio de nuestra raza. Renuncio pues a tomar venganza, aunque me gustaría que tú hicieras lo mismo.

–Esto que dices ¿lo jurarías? –Preguntó. –Si tu padre muriera debido a sus acciones, tú no buscarías venganza. ¿Lo prometerías ante Isil y Naira Anar?

El arquitecto empezó a creer que había caído en una especie de trampa tendida por el rey.

–Lo haría.

Eyvindur le tendió las manos y él las tomó, éstas empezaron a brillar tenuemente, y Svadilfari aguardó a que pasara algo.

–Yo, Svadilfari… –empezó Eyvindur cuando comprendió que el otro no sabía qué hacer. El elfo oscuro lo siguió en sus palabras, –juró ante la misteriosa Isil y la sabia Naira Anar, no tomar venganza… –terminaron con una oración a sus dos diosas y fuertes advertencias sobre lo que sucedería si lo rompía.

Eyvindur hizo el amago de soltarlo, pero Svadilfari lo sujetó fuertemente.

–Yo, Eyvindur… –recitó Svadilfari por él.

–No –se rehusó. –Aún creo que Hrimthurs intentará asesinarme, tal vez pronto, tal vez en siglos, porque sé que está oculto en Svartálfheim. –Svadilfari jadeó sin poder evitarlo. –No tiene sentido que me ate a una promesa que sé no lograre cumplir.

El elfo oscuro lo soltó, cayeron en un silencio incómodo que fue interrumpido por unas voces procedentes del pasillo. Svadilfari reconoció de inmediato la voz de Nulka y otras que no le eran conocidas. De pronto el pánico se apoderó de él porque sabía que los otros aún no estaban listos para comprender que el rey svartá estuviera entre ellos, que lo visitara, le regalara mapas cósmicos y lo atara con promesas. Leyó el mismo miedo y preocupación en Eyvindur.

–Escóndete.

Eyvindur se ocultó veloz detrás de una ilusión. Su cabello se tiñó de castaño, sus cicatrices desaparecieron y sus escleróticas se tornaron oscuras. Nulka abrió la puerta en ese momento, iba seguido de tres hombres.

–Tulk me dijo que estabas aquí, y el capitán Tankol y sus hombres, recién llegados de Nornheim; quieren hablar contigo. –Se detuvo a mitad de la alcoba, que les quedaba chica a todos aquellos hombres. Los ojos de Nulka recorrieron a Eyvindur tratando de reconocerlo.

–Este es mi querido amigo Eärnur –lo presentó. –Viene con su padre y capitán, de Vanaheim. Él esta con mi madre.

Todos se saludaron con informalidad.

Mientras Nulka hablaba, el arquitecto buscó un signo de reconocimiento de Eyvindur hacia el mercenario pero no lo hubo o no lo encontró. Nulka había sufrido sendas quemaduras cuando Telenma lo derribó, su rostro no era el de antaño y quizás el rey, que sólo lo había visto una vez hacia años, no lo recordaba. El nombre ya era otra cuestión, todos conocían a Nulka y su compañía de mercenarios; así que Svadilfari se apresuró a despacharlos.

–Mi príncipe –lo llamó Tankol mientras sacaba el blasón de su barco. A Svadilfari le hubiera gustado desaparecer de ese lugar sabiendo como sabía que Eyvindur lo observaba a sus espaldas. –Quiero agradecerle por lo que hizo por nosotros, por esta oportunidad de una vida pacífica, por detener la masacre de los elfos de luz y encarar a su rey, por defendernos aún a costa de su vida. –El capitán le hizo una seña a sus acompañantes de que se hincaran y Svadilfari se sintió aún más incómodo. –Le juramos lealtad y le deseamos una larga vida, príncipe. –Svadilfari tomó el estandarte de manos de Tankol.

–Gracias –les dijo –seguro que querrán beber y comer algo. ¿Puedes llevarlos abajo? Le diré a mi madre y a Vanima que se unan a nosotros –le pidió a Nulka, quien no obedeció en el acto, empezaba a recelar por su comportamiento. –Los acompaño a la mesa, Eärnur espérame aquí.

Sacó a todos del cuarto, buscó a Vanima para confiarle la tarea de entretener a aquellos hombres. Le prometió a Nulka que hablarían después y volvió a su alcoba lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando entró, halló a Eyvindur aún oculto tras su ilusión, estaba en pie absorto leyendo un libro de los que tenía. Dejó el blasón que le habían entregado sobre la cama y se asomó por encima del hombro del rey elfo. Perdió el aliento al ver que era su libro de arquitectura sobre Enya y Vilwarin.

–Alteza, es de mala educación curiosear en los libros de los demás –dijo.

–No lo es si el libro es sobre mi ciudad y mi palacio –replicó Eyvindur de inmediato. Estaba pasando las páginas rápidamente, apenas si deteniéndose en las descripciones para estudiar los planos que ahí se dibujaban. –¿Quién te ha dado esto? ¿Fue Lord Aldor? –Sonó molesto.

–Si. –Le echó la culpa al sabio pues jamás diría el nombre de Loki. Las manos del elfo de luz se estremecían ligeramente, Svadilfari no supo si por la ira o por otra cosa que lo embargaba, algo como miedo. No supo porque hizo lo que hizo, pero lo tomó gentilmente de los hombros haciendo que la ilusión se rompiera. –No te voy a hacer daño. Ya me has hecho jurar que no tomaré venganza, si te hace sentir seguro, puedo prometer que no te lastimare. –Intentó ver el rostro de Eyvindur pero éste lo giró para impedirle observarlo. –No soy culpable de lo que te ha sucedido.

–Lo sé –lo interrumpió Eyvindur –eres inocente. Tus manos no están teñidas ni un poco con sangre. –El rey se soltó de sus brazos y se serenó. Reparó en el estandarte que Svadilfari acababa de recibir, aquella muestra de lealtad no afectaba el tratado de paz que firmó, por el contrario, fue para que el arquitecto reuniera a los elfos oscuros en torno a él, y no se aliaran con Hrimthurs. Tomó el estandarte y se lo tendió –entrégamelo.

–¿Perdón?

–Entrégamelo como si fueras Tankol, y yo pretenderé que soy tú –le explicó.

Svadilfari hizo lo que le pedía aunque no se hincó.

–Le juramos lealtad y le deseamos una larga vida, príncipe –repitió tal como el capitán había hecho.

Eyvindur tomó la tela y la miró con atención.

–Esta muestra de lealtad que me profesan, me conmueve. No defraudaré la confianza que depositan en mí, ni olvidaré los buenos deseos. Les pido que me acompañen esta tarde, a mi madre y a mí, para que me cuenten sus aventuras y lo que sus ojos hayan contemplado; para mí será un honor.

–¿Así es como hechizas a tus súbditos? –Svadilfari comprendió que buscaba aleccionarlo. Eyvindur sonrió tenuemente.

–Sí, y si fueran reticentes, tócalos y míralos directamente a los ojos para decirles en voz baja: "No olvidaré esto, valiente Tankol". Es un detalle aprenderse sus nombres. –El elfo oscuro asintió. En la negociación por la paz, algo que lo había convencido de aceptar, había sido el hecho de que Eyvindur conociera el nombre de Válk, y que lo incluyera en sus oraciones; aquel gesto lo cautivó.

–Me es extraño recibir estas muestras de lealtad de gente que jamás había visto. Y siento que esperan que haga grandes cosas por ellos, que les debo algo.

–Se percibe tu nerviosismo, pero no puedes sentirte así con ellos. Un súbdito…

–No son mis súbditos.

–Sí lo son, te acaban de jurar lealtad. –Eyvindur continuó donde Svadilfari lo había interrumpido. –Cómo iba diciendo, un súbdito puede inspirarte gratitud, compasión, afecto, respeto e incluso ira. Pero no les debes nada. No dudes ante sus palabras ni ante peticiones descaradas, pues percibirán tu falta de confianza y entonces se preguntaran porqué deben creer en alguien que no tiene seguridad. –El rey fue a sentarse de nuevo, Svadilfari hizo lo mismo. –Puedes actuar como si hubiera un vidrio entre ellos y tú; pueden verte todo lo que gusten pero no tocarte. –Cuando dijo eso los ojos de Eyvindur se desviaron hacia las manos de Svadilfari, de alguna forma, casi casualmente había tomado la trenza del rey entre sus dedos.

–Pero tú te pones nervioso conmigo.

–Eso es porque estoy dudando que conozcas los límites del contacto físico.

Svadilfari se descubrió jugando con el cabello de Eyvindur. Él también estaba nervioso, no pudo dejar de deshacerla y volverla a tejer en el mismo punto.

–Aún me falta práctica tratando con reyes. –Esa tarea antes siempre fue de sus progenitores. –Thor es informal y no convivo en demasía con él, o lo hago con su consorte o envío a Tulk de ser necesario; y Karnilla, hasta ahora jamás me había parecido una reina, sino simplemente mi amiga. En cuanto a esto… –dijo señalando sus manos sobre su cabello –es que en el fondo sólo soy un artista, y cuando me encuentro con la belleza no puedo evitar querer tocarla para asegurarme de que realmente está ahí y no se va a desvanecer.

Dejó estar a Eyvindur.

–En vista de que vas a agasajar con tu presencia a Tankol y demás, creo que es mejor que me vaya.

–Has venido a obsequiarme un mapa estelar, a hacer que haga un juramento de no venganza y aparentemente a darme lecciones de cómo tratar con súbditos pero ¿eso es todo?

El elfo de luz pareció meditarlo. Había ido por Lord Aldor aunque también por sí mismo. Svadilfari encarnaba su temor hacia los elfos oscuros y Eyvindur deseaba superar sus miedos.

–A pesar de mi buen juicio, me agradas y quería conocerte mejor. –Svadilfari reconoció su propio deseo. –Firmé un trato de alianza contigo, en gran parte motivado por las circunstancias que nos rodean; pero temía estar equivocado, y cómo vas a descubrir, siendo líder es muy fácil cometer errores. Así que vine a asegurarme de que tomé la decisión correcta y eso sólo tú podías corroborarlo.

El arquitecto asintió conforme con sus palabras.

–¿Nos volveremos a ver?

–Prolongaré mi estancia en Asgard debido a los permisos de navegación. Podemos volver a reunirnos, aunque está vez, podría ser en otro lugar. –Svadilfari estuvo de acuerdo con ello.

–Tal vez podamos ir al muro de Bor, me gustaría que vieras la torre del ocaso.

–En tal caso, desempolvaré mis conocimientos en arquitectura, tal vez pueda decirte que eso que construiste no es una torre.

.

.

Thor le encargó a Heimdall que buscase a Loki y a su hijo, pues no podía poner a mucha gente a ello. Haber mantenido a Magni en secreto estaba en su contra en ese momento. Los aguardó por horas. Hasta que finalmente escuchó a Asdis pegar un sollozo de júbilo. Thor acudió de prisa, miró a Magni y a Loki juntos en el patio de la casa. Vio a su hijo guardarse algo en el bolsillo antes de que Thor lo alcanzara y lo alzara en vilo para abrazarlo.

Loki le sonrió ufano y volvió a desaparecerse.

–¡Espera! –Parecía que lidiaba con un auténtico espíritu. Con Loptr, el viento incontenible.

–Alteza, ¿está enojado? –Le preguntó Magni algo incómodo entre sus brazos. –Asdis, tengo hambre, ¿puedo comer? –Pidió permiso como solía hacer.

Thor se sintió aliviado de tenerlo de vuelta. Mientras Asdis se marchaba a buscarles la comida, Thor lo llevó de vuelta a su alcoba para hablar un poco.

–No, no estoy enojado –le dijo Thor. –¿Dónde estaban?

–¿Hice algo malo? Loki me dijo que estaba bien que fuese con él, porque él es como la reina de Asgard y por eso puede llevarme con él sin que usted esté presente. –A Thor no se le pasó el hecho de que Magni llamase a Loki por su nombre, encima sin el título de "alteza".

–No hiciste nada malo. ¿A dónde fueron?

–Loki dijo que no podía contarle a nadie a dónde fuimos ni que hicimos –típico de Loki. –Excepto a usted alteza. Dijo que era seguro compartir secretos con usted. –A ver si se atenía a su propio consejo. –Fuimos a Valaskialf –reveló Magni aun incrédulo.

El niño le contó que Loki los había vuelto invisibles e inaudibles y que habían salido juntos al palacio. Loki dijo que quería mostrarle cómo era su futura casa, pues pronto ya no tendría que estar encerrado. Le enseñó la sala del trono, el salón de banquetes y los jardines. Le habló de las caballerizas aunque no fueron allá. Se asomaron a la arena de combate donde Magni había visto al raudo Fandral, al león de Asgard y al sombrío Hogun entrenando a sus hombres. Magni estaba arrobado de alegría.

–Y vi a Hërin y a Nari –se explicó y en esa parte de la historia se puso muy serio. –Mi madre nunca me habló de ti alteza. Siempre guardó silencio cuando alguien llegaba a mencionar a mi padre. Pero lo que me contó una vez fue que había nacido un hermano mío, al que tal vez alguna vez llegaría a conocer. Yo no entendí bien pero ella dijo que a veces los hermanos no vienen de la misma madre o del mismo padre. Se lo conté a Loki y él me preguntó si me gustaría verlo, a ese hermano del que mi madre me habló. Es hijo suyo, alteza y también es hijo de Loki. –constató el enredo en que estaba inmersa su familia. –Lo vi en su habitación, tiene muchos juguetes, pero no tiene perros como los míos. Nari estaba ahí. Loki me explicó que ella es hermana de Hërin y mi hermana aunque tampoco viene de los mismos padres.

–¿Y qué te parecieron?

–Me gustaron –dijo Magni con simpleza quitándole una loza de encima a Thor. –Yo no entiendo como pueden ser mis hermanos pero supongo que están bien. Y me dio esto. –Magni sacó lo que llevaba en el bolsillo. Era una piedra pequeña, un leding, pero no estaba hecho de hielo. –Aquí pone valiente Magni, está escrito en otro idioma –Magni se lo puso en la mano a Thor. Se sentía cálida, tenía en efecto una frase grabada alrededor, y en el centro brillaba una pequeña llama. –Es mágica –explicó Magni. –Es un fuego sagrado, no se apaga a menos que quien te lo dio se muera o lo apague por sí mismo. Loki me lo dio para que no tenga pesadillas en las noches.

–¿Tienes pesadillas?

–Sí. Nunca se lo dije a nadie pero él lo sabía. Sabía que sueño con… –la voz de Magni se fue apagando hasta volverse un susurro… –mi tío y mi madre.

–Magni –a Thor se le ocurrió algo. –Loki se está escondiendo de mí. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

–Pues, cuando yo me escondía, me ponía en un sitio que era obvio pero por eso mismo nadie me buscaba ahí.

.

Thor volvió a palacio. Estaba seguro de que Loki estaría ahí.

Y ahí es donde estaba y a la vez no estaba. Hallgeir se le acercó corriendo en cuanto supo que había vuelto para decirle que Loki le había ordenado preparar de inmediato el reconocimiento de Nari como hija suya y la proclamación de Magni como hijo de Thor.

–¿Lo obedezco? Se veía un poco extraño.

–Sí, obedécelo en esto. –Hallgeir le dijo que después se había metido en su despacho.

No estaba ahí cuando Thor se asomó, pero encontró a Ari pálido. El joven secretario le contó que Loki lo había reprendido en grande, incluso había dicho que como Ari volviera a ponerse altanero, su gran amigo Ertan iba a pagarlo.

–¿Lo hiciste enojar?

–Quizás lo abordé de manera inadecuada para mi rango. Quizás lo taché de necio. Al menos no me despidió. –Añadió al final como si ese fuese su peor temor. –Si no hubiera sido una proyección igual y me hubiera echado de aquí nuevamente.

–¿Era una proyección?

–Así es alteza.

Nuevamente Thor lidiaba con un espectro de Loki. Era increíble cómo era capaz de embrollar la realidad. Cuando se le concedió título aesir, Thor había propuesto a su padre nombrar a Loki "dios del caos" pero Odín consideró más apropiado "dios del engaño".

–Hubieras hecho caso a mis palabras, padre.

Ni como seguirle la pista. Heimdall no podía ver al original, las proyecciones estaban simultáneamente donde Héroïque, Hagbard, Valdis, Mirelle, Sif, Hagen, en el salón del trono, su biblioteca personal, la habitación de los niños y la de Frigga.

Thor tuvo que escoger una.

Entró en la habitación de los niños. Nari no estaba a la vista, era hora de su baño. Hërin estaba sentado frente a Loki quien le decía que pronto tendría un nuevo compañero de juegos, un amigo llamado Magni. Para Thor era extraño constatar que Loki reprimía sus miedos y su pasión, pero también esta faceta suya preocupada casi hasta lo absurdo por sus hijos. Se le acercó despacio como si fuese un cervato que pudiera asustarse y escapar.

–Alteza –lo reverenció Ásta.

Thor miró a su hijo. Hërin se levantó y le tendió los brazos para que lo cargara.

–No es papá –le dijo a Thor. –Parece papá pero no es papá.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –Hërin se encogió de hombros. –Loki, basta, hablemos en persona. –La proyección desapareció.

–¿Dónde está mi papá? ¿Se fue? –Preguntó Hërin preocupado. Thor se lo cedió a Ásta.

–Estoy buscándolo, todo estará bien.

.

Hagen confrontó a Loki respecto a haber agredido a Karnilla pero éste no sólo no se mostró abochornado por ello, sino que de manera casi casual le dejó en claro a Hagen que esperaba que no volviera a ponerle trabas para ayudarlo, menos escudándose en su relación con Eyvindur; encima añadió como quien no quiere la cosa que Eyvindur y Thor habían tenido un amorío.

Loki le ordenó a Hagbard averiguar en que andaba Ragnheidur, dejó claro que su guerra con el viejo concejal aun no terminaba, de preferencia Loki lo quería muerto. Ari tenía la tarea de espiar a Sula y a Dregni, los dos nuevos concejales a los que Loki no les había prestado atención pero de los cuáles ahora quería saberlo todo.

Héroïque recibió el encargo de averiguar en qué consistía la ceremonia de inicio en las vías del combate, y debía además organizar una que fuese digna de un príncipe. Mirelle, la mayordoma, recibió la dosis de amenazas y acojonamiento que Loki solía dispensar a los siervos de alto rango pero que a ella no le había dado previamente. Valdis debía preparar algo en los aposentos reales con lo que Loki deseaba sorprender a Thor.

.

El dios del trueno escogió mejor el sitio donde buscaría a su consorte. Dio con él en el salón del trono. Loki estaba sentado en Hliöskjálf, inclusive tenía a Gungnir en la mano. Los einheriar a su alrededor estaban estoicos en sus sitios como si ahí no ocurriera nada inusual, el dios del trueno pensó que en realidad no se percataban de lo que pasaba. Thor lo abordó algo molesto.

–Loki. –Sonrió ladino.

–Por favor Thor, metámonos en el papel por un momento. La vista desde aquí es magnífica aunque no es el sitial más cómodo para pasarse horas en él.

–Alteza –Thor le hizo una reverencia.

–Pareciera que mi destino es cortejar el trono sin llegar verdaderamente a poseer uno. ¿Qué tal luzco?

–Cómo un rey –repuso Thor y Loki sonrió complacido. –Una palabra.

–Te la concedo mi leal… espera, debo corregirme, llamarte leal es impreciso. Te la concedo mi poderoso, eso está mejor, mi poderoso súbdito. Habla, pues tu generoso rey te oye. –Incluso ladeó un poco la cabeza como solía hacer Odín.

–No eres dueño de ti mismo. Tu comportamiento es irresponsable, te pido que vengas conmigo. –Loki le tendió una mano como retándolo a bajarlo del trono.

Thor no se lo pensó dos veces. Subió la escalinata hasta él. Loki lo contempló entretenido.

–Te espero en tus aposentos –dijo Loki desvaneciéndose.

.

Thor entró en sus propios aposentos. Se quedó anonadado un momento. La cena había sido dispuesta, sin duda por Valdis, había costillas de jabalí, verduras salteadas, tarta de pollo con miel y pasas; todo ello acompañado por vino y finalmente melocotones vanir asados. Había media docena de jarrones decorados con flores frescas que colgaban de ellos, la luz en la habitación era tenue y provenía principalmente de la chimenea, las cortinas del balcón habían sido corridas enmarcando la estancia con un aire de intimidad.

–Sé lo que piensas –sonó la voz de Loki a sus espaldas. –Valdis tiene un corazón romántico debajo de su aspecto de buitre. Le pedí la cena únicamente, exageró con todo lo demás.

–¿En verdad? Siempre cumple mis órdenes al pie de la letra, sin tomarse libertades. –Loki bufó.

–Así no se veía cuando me imaginé la escena –se justificó dejando de echarle la culpa a Valdis por la atmosfera romántica.

Su propio lecho captó la atención de Thor, la enorme cama tenía las sábanas dobladas por la mitad como si estuviesen así para facilitar que se metieran con prisa en ellas. Thor sintió que Loki lo abrazaba por la espalda. Le acarició el dorso de las manos para asegurarse de que esta vez no era una ilusión. Cuando comprobó que en efecto estaba con la versión de carne y hueso, se giró para confrontarlo.

–Siofua me ampare –murmuró al verlo. Loki estaba vestido tan sólo con una túnica negra, una que Thor sabía que solía usar cuando terminaba de bañarse. No llevaba nada más encima. Los ojos de Thor recorrieron de un vistazo las piernas blancas expuestas, la silueta de su cintura que se percibía fácilmente; y la piel nívea del pecho y el cuello. Loki sonreía cuando Thor fijó sus ojos en su rostro. El hechicero se le acercó para acariciarle suavemente el contorno de su rostro, deteniéndose en su barba. Parecía concentrado, sobre todo cuando perfiló los labios de Thor antes de buscárselos con los propios. –Tenemos que hablar –le dijo Thor pero las palabras le salieron en un susurro que se perdió en el aliento de Loki y su respiración previa al beso. Se olvidaron de todo y durante un perfecto momento existieron sólo para besarse.

–Cenemos –le dijo Loki apartándose finalmente. Ocupó su lugar a la derecha del de Thor, como siempre hacían. Thor no pudo evitar acordarse de que la última vez que Loki fue tan detallista, era porque había vertido belladona en su vino. De colmo, su esposo escogió ese momento para llenar su copa y se la indicó con un ademán. Thor la tomó dubitativo. –No la he envenenado si eso te preocupa, decidí matarte con mis propias manos y de manera menos artera. –Thor bebió un sorbo mientras Loki trinchaba la carne y le servía. El dios del trueno dejó su copa rebosante de vino para tomarle una mano, estaba muy caliente pero no tanto como la noche anterior, el hechizo de Lord Aldor parecía que había perdido fuerza por fin.

–Así que estos deseos que reprimes incluyen acercar a Magni a nuestra familia, hablarle de él a Hërin, ser afectuoso conmigo.

–¿Afectuoso? Deseo follarte.

–Bien, reprimes que deseas follarme.

–No se necesitaba un hechizo para saber eso Thor.

–¿Qué más? –Inquirió Thor. –¿Qué más sueles guardarte? –Loki sonrió, su sonrisa más engañosa y tramposa.

–En un momento voy a mostrártelo. –Dijo en un tono perfectamente sensual. Thor pasó saliva en grueso.

–No es dueño de sí –se dijo y una parte suya lo lamentaba, pues le gustaba lo que veía. Procuró enfocarse porque el comportamiento de Loki para con Magni no podía continuar así. –Lo que hiciste hoy con los niños, es algo que deseo con ímpetu, pero no estoy de acuerdo en que actúes sin avisarme primero.

–¿Me prohíbes acercarme a Magni?

–No.

–¿Qué pensaste que iba a hacer con él hoy? –Thor no quería responder a esa pregunta porque por su cabeza desfilaron escenarios bastante lúgubres.

–Lo que trato de dejar claro es que, él se encuentra en un momento sumamente vulnerable, tras la pérdida de su madre y con los abusos de su tío. No deseo exponerlo al sufrimiento.

–O sea yo. –Thor omitió la provocación.

–Y además, quizás te precipitaste al mostrarle palacio y a sus hermanos. No puedes tomar tales resoluciones por ti mismo.

–Si se tratara de Hërin no tendría que avisarte de nada. ¿O acaso pretendes que vaya informándote de cuanto decida respecto a…

–Magni no es tu hijo –aclaró Thor. –Parece que le agradas bastante, lo que menos necesita es tomarte cariño y que lo abandones después. Si lo que deseas es tratarlo como si fuese tuyo, lo acepto; pero debes ser firme en tu resolución, no te permitiré que lo encandiles para luego dejarlo botado.

Loki pareció confundido.

–Somos amigos.

–Hagen también es su amigo pero no dejaría que él decidiera en que momento Magni ha de conocer a sus hermanos.

–Sea, voy a meditarlo –Loki no se puso a hacer una rabieta diciendo que en ese caso dejaría por la paz a Magni. Thor se preguntó si sería por su interés en el niño o por el hechizo que aún lo gobernaba.

–¿Dónde está Gungnir? –Inquirió Thor.

–La tengo a buen recaudo, no te preocupes por ella. –Hicieron una pausa para comer un poco más. –Pensé que esta noche, al verme así, al alcance tuyo después de tanto, y con todo este escenario de fondo, me pedirías perdón por traicionarme. –Thor frunció el ceño.

–¿Debo hacerlo? ¿Es que hoy me lo concederás?

–Tal vez.

–Tenías esa carta que te escribí, la que quemaste.

–La quemé, sí, pero cada palabra escrita en ella, la tengo bien grabada en mi mente. –Le explicó y se lanzó a recitarle un par de fragmentos:

"_Jamás he dejado de amarte, permití que Amora se me acercara más que ninguna otra mujer en la corte porque la veía únicamente como una amistad. Me sabía tan enamorado de ti que lo consideré inofensivo… Lo hice porque me sentí solo, y mi necesidad de afecto superó mi sentido común, debo ser franco que a pesar del cariño que te tengo, me sentí agobiado por tu ausencia_".

Ni siquiera Thor recordaba con tanta precisión lo que había escrito.

–¿Me perdonas entonces?

–Hace tiempo que lo hice, sólo no me había percatado de ello –dijo Loki. Esquivo y complejo como siempre solía ser. Con él no había un "sí" o un "no", nada era blanco y negro. Thor sonrió aunque sentía que algo no estaba en su sitio. –Mi maestro es sabio. Este hechizo me empujó a confrontar aspectos que me son poco agradables de mí mismo. Me vetó de ser istyar debido a mi indecisión.

–Quédate, no tienes que ir a ningún lado. Si puedes perdonarme, ¿por qué sencillamente no puede todo volver a ser como antes?

–Eso es imposible. El pasado es perfecto pues no se puede cambiar por mucho que lo deseemos, es un sitio inaccesible y cada vez más remoto. No existe eso que acabas de llamar "ser como antes".

–Me refiero a volver a… a reinar juntos, a ser una familia, a dormir juntos –no iba a suplicar pero casi podía sentir que acariciaba con sus dedos la reconciliación.

–Tengo miedo –admitió Loki, la sombra de él repleta de amargas verdades. –Te di todo el amor que tenía dentro, de maneras en que ni siquiera llegué a pensar que podría. Me traicionaste y aunque te perdono por ello, no puedo volver a quererte, tengo demasiado miedo. –Explicó y bajó la mirada al fondo de su copa. –Siempre habrá otra Amora, alguien que deseé arrebatarte de mi lado; siempre habrá intrigas, siempre tendré enemigos. Siempre seré tu sombra, siempre.

–Loki. –¿Qué podía decirle? Loki no estaba poniendo en duda su amor, ni le recriminaba los motivos de su traición. ¿Qué podía hacer Thor? ¿Prometerle que jamás volvería a fallarle? ¿Qué nunca desearía a nadie fuera de él? No sonaba correcto. No sonaba verdadero. –Escúchame, no hay garantías en el amor pero si me permites decirte algo al respecto, creo que tendrías que abandonar tus temores y dar un salto de fe junto conmigo.

Le tomó una mano a Loki quien no lo rechazó. Thor sintió que los dedos le hormigueaban a tocarlo.

–Hace poco alguien me recordó que eres quien Laufey escogió para poseerme. Me dieron ganas de estrangularlo, por la sencilla razón de que sólo puedo concebir tu nombre en la misma oración que el de Laufey, si lo que se dice es "Thor mató a Laufey". Y sin embargo dijo la verdad.

–Yo recuerdo ese asunto de manera distinta. Recuerdo que fui a ti para cancelar la boda y que tú te arrojaste a mis brazos.

–Eso fue porque te necesitaba. Necesitaba que me protegieras de mi padre.

–Y más adelante, recuerdo que tras la batalla de Ostlandet desapareciste. Podrías haberte evadido pero en cambio volviste a mi lado.

–Eso fue porque para ese momento sabía que yo te era muy apreciado y quería usarte para vengarme de Laufey.

–Y también, recuerdo que escapaste a Hel, sabiendo de sobra que yo aniquilaría a tu padre. Podrías haber vendido nuestro hijo a Hela y desaparecer, pero en cambio, engañaste a la diosa e hiciste que Karnilla me llamase para sacarte de ahí.

–Eso fue porque… porque…

–Estando en Svartálfheim, escogiste acudir a mi lado.

–Menos mal que lo hice, estabas a dos pasos de encamarte con Amora. –Thor negó.

–Y ahora, sigues aquí. Tu maestro te embrujó y te rechazó porque en el fondo deseas quedarte y eso es por una sola y sobrada razón. No soy el hombre que Laufey escogió para ti. Yo soy quien tú elegiste para ti mismo. Anoche dijiste que no deseabas conocer el placer de la mano de ninguna otra persona; y a menos que eso implique que te quedarás célibe el resto de tu vida, para mí quiere decir que deseas estar conmigo, no sólo por el sexo, sino por… tú lo sabes, por todo.

Loki calló. Había descubierto que se había vuelto a enamorar de Thor, por razones harto diferentes de las que lo habían llevado a amar al dios del trueno en un inicio. Se volvió a enamorar porque Thor podía cortar con las pataletas de Hërin sin gritarle ni agredirlo. Porque había sido capaz de arrancar a Magni de las garras de Leidolf. Porque respetaba la magia. Porque había auxiliado a Svadilfari aunque lo detestaba. Porque no temía anular viejas leyes de su abuelo Bor, ¡se atrevía a retar el buen juicio de Bor! Y porque era capaz de darle infinita paciencia y afecto.

Los ojos de Loki se humedecieron.

–Hoy voy a liberarme de todos mis demonios. Domé mi lujuria –Thor lo miró suspicaz–, ayudaste un poco en eso; confronté mis temores hacia mi padre con algo de ayuda de Magni, y no me sentiré más una sombra tuya.

Loki apartó la mesa alejándola con su magia y tomó a Thor del largo cabello para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y besarlo. Lo besó con rabia, lo mordió antes de demandarle que abriera la boca para poder deslizar su lengua dentro. Y Thor se lo permitió estrechándolo por la cintura, sin atreverse a buscarle más piel. Sentía su mente difusa.

–Otra vez tienes fiebre –dijo Thor, pero Loki estaba distinto. No desbordaba tanto deseo que lo doblegase a sus instintos más básicos, podía razonar cabalmente. A Thor le pareció que así era más peligroso. Debían hablar, serenarse, comer algo e irse a dormir por separado porque Thor no creía que podría resistir una prueba tan dura para su autocontrol como lo había sido la noche previa.

–Thor –Loki había terminado sentado en su regazo, acariciándole el cabello con ternura. –Volví a ponerle belladona a tu vino.

–Loki, no –Thor lo empujó y se puso de pie. Le falló el equilibrio. –¿Por qué?

–Acabo de decírtelo, no volveré a sentirme como tu sombra. –Loki se le iba acercando mientras él retrocedía. –Apenas y te di unas cuantas gotas, no deseo que duermas, tan sólo que no luches. Necesito que no te resistas como hiciste ayer.

Lo alcanzó de un brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. De manera diligente lo ayudó a llegar a la cama, Thor cayó de bruces sobre las sábanas, Loki no demoró ni un segundo en desvanecerle la ropa con su magia.

Thor ladeó el rostro, se encontró con Loki recorriéndolo con mirada ansiosa.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? –preguntó Thor, las palabras le salieron con dificultad.

–Sí. Bastante.

–No tenías que drogarme.

–Yo creo que sí. –Confesó dejándose llevar, se quitó la escasa ropa que lo cubría. Se agachó sobre Thor, su amado se crispó cuando le besó el ángulo de los labios abiertos y el lóbulo tibio de la oreja. Le hizo cosquillas en ese punto y se deleitó mirándolo reír a pesar de que debía estar furioso. Bajó por su cuello inhalando el olor del cabello de Thor, uno que Loki conocía de sobra. Los labios de Loki bajaron poco a poco por la magnífica curva de su espina dorsal, enmarcada por fuertes músculos. Tocó y probó, mordió en falso y lamió sacándole suaves suspiros a Thor. Estaba seducido por el cuerpo amado, donde no había ni un solo rastro de imperfección.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Top Loki

Se enderezó con la vista clavada en las nalgas redondas y firmes de Thor.

No sabía bien en qué momento se había sembrado en él aquella gota minúscula de veneno en sus entrañas; jamás lo había pensado hasta que el mismo Thor le preguntó, a propósito de un rapto entusiasmado de amarrarse y someterse para yacer juntos:

"¿Quieres follarme? ¿Eso es lo que vas a pedirme?" Y Loki había respondido a la luz de la razón pidiéndole libros, la biblioteca de Feigefossen. Pero aquello anidó en lo más profundo de su alma, de por sí plagada de densas sombras.

No había sido capaz de ver ese deseo con claridad hasta esa mañana. Se había despertado entre los brazos de Thor, bastó con mirar su rostro, con aspirar su olor y sentir el calor que emanaba para que aquella llama de suprema voluptuosidad encendiera en su ser.

Loki sólo quería ser su igual. Estaba por lograrlo.

Se fijó en sus piernas, torneadas y fuertes, no estaban muy juntas así que deslizó una mano entre ellas y cuando localizó lo que buscaba, levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Thor, los rasgos del dios del trueno adquirieron una expresión entre extasiada y atemorizada en la que se mezclaban el placer y el dolor.

La violencia del amor de Loki iba a destruirlos esa noche. Estaba seguro pero no consiguió que le importase.

Pasó la lengua en la curva del trasero de Thor. Esperó por su reacción. Su dios del trueno se estremeció pero no protestó, lo cual lo alentó para hacerlo de nuevo. Le apretó las nalgas y usándolas de apoyo buscó el punto exacto, apretado y duro, donde deseaba chuparlo.

Había dispuesto no sólo la cena y la habitación, conjuró un objeto entre sus manos, un frasco lleno de aceite de aroma dulce. Lo vertió en sus dedos con algo de torpeza causada por su ansiedad. No podía perder tiempo. Había estimado que la cantidad de belladona que le había administrado lo adormecería tan sólo un par de horas.

Rozó el borde de la abertura de Thor, humedeciéndolo con aceite poco a poco. Sabía que nadie nunca le había hecho esto a Thor y saberlo tan sólo lo incitaba aún más. Loki se le había entregado virgen, le parecía justo que Thor le devolviese aquel gesto de amor.

Lo penetró con dos dedos a la vez. El cuerpo de Thor se tensó ante la intrusión, soltó un gemido ahogado. Loki lo dilató tomándose su tiempo, con un ritmo suave y constante, afectuoso. Intercalaba sus caricias con besos en la cadera y la espalda de Thor, con mordiscos leves.

–Te adoro –le confesó Loki, arrobado.

Thor hundió el rostro en la cama, sus puños se contrajeron. Loki buscó relajarlo, dobló sus dedos, los hundió más hondo hasta encontrar ese sitio. Aquel que cuando Thor lo rozaba lo enloquecía. Lo halló.

–Loki, Loki –Thor pronunciaba su nombre en medio de un delirio. Mientras que Loki se ocupaba de tocarlo tan íntimamente, rozando sus dedos cada vez contra aquel punto sensible.

–Lo haré bien, cómo me haz enseñado. –Le prometió a Thor. Le separó más las piernas haciendo campo. Respiró disfrutando de ese instante previo a la cópula, con una extática punzada de genuino placer corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Se acarició con aceite para asegurarse de que no lo lastimaría, y cuando no pudo prolongar más aquel ritual maligno se dispuso a tomar lo que sentía que era suyo por derecho. Se acomodó sobre Thor cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Le besó los hombros, el cuello. –Te necesito –le dijo al oído, mientras guiaba su hombría haciendo presión con sus caderas. –No sabes cuánto te necesito. –Se estremeció sintiendo que comenzaba a abrirlo.

Quería dominar por completo a Thor. Ponerse en el rol que usualmente desempeñaba el dios del trueno. Quería sentir que Thor le pertenecía, que él, Loki, era su poderoso amo.

Thor ladeó el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron. Las facciones de Thor le resultaron tan nítidas, como si emitiesen su propia luz.

Y Loki supo que no podía herirlo así.

Lo único que anhelaba era amarlo, protegerlo; y dejarse amar y proteger. Lo dejó ir. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos maldiciendo. No podía, no lo haría, no así. Le estaba haciendo lo mismo que Amora le había hecho, maniatarlo con pociones para forzar su amor.

Sintió que Thor se movía y que lo tomaba de la barbilla para que alzara el rostro. El dios del engaño se encontró a su amado tan tranquilo como si Loki no hubiese estado a punto de forzarlo apenas unos instantes atrás.

–No me tomé el vino –confesó Thor. –Aprendí la lección desde aquella vez, cuando casi me matas.

–¿Estabas fingiendo? –Loki frunció el ceño confuso. –Pero me dejaste tocarte.

Thor asintió y le dio un beso fugaz.

–Te lo dije hace poco, que te daría todo lo que pudiera.

–¿Te ibas a entregar a mí por compasión? En qué poca estima nos tienes.

–No, me iba a entregar a ti porque me necesitas, y además… –Thor le sonrió entretenido –tengo curiosidad. No estaba nada mal, no me quejé, ¿por qué paraste?

Loki se estaba dando cuenta de que podía haber tenido las peores intenciones pero sencillamente le era imposible mancillar al dios del trueno. Porque sólo había una forma de poseer a Thor y eso era: en sus propios términos. Thor sonrió ufano, sabía bien porqué Loki se había detenido.

–Eres un perfecto bastardo. –Loki lo empujó de vuelta sobre la cama. Cayeron juntos, con Thor agarrándolo por la cintura, besándolo con entusiasmo. Porque claro, ya no había necesidad de que pretendiera que estaba medio inconsciente.

Thor dobló las rodillas facilitando acomodarse uno con el otro. Loki deslizó sus dedos resbalosos sobre la hombría de Thor, endureciéndolo con hábiles caricias. Thor jadeaba por aire, musitando su nombre, entregándose. Loki se acomodó con algo de prisa, sin una sola palabra de advertencia previa empujó. Thor le apretó los brazos clavándole los dedos. Loki retrocedió, no había logrado su cometido en ese primer embate. Volvió a empujarse hasta sentir que abría a Thor, que lograba alojar por lo menos la punta. Thor gritó. Loki se sentía comprimido y succionado a la vez. Una sensación exquisita que rayaba en el tormento.

–Thor –susurró su nombre. –Thor, te siento –respiró entrecortado. –Te siento.

Empujó un poco más y luego otro poco, conquistando a su amado milímetro a milímetro. Sintió que su avance se prolongaba, que estaba al borde del delirio y ni siquiera había empezado a embestir. Se hundió por completo y se quedó quieto, sentir a Thor envolviéndolo era suficiente para llevarlo al orgasmo. Era mucho mejor que cualquier fantasía que hubiera albergado. Se sobrepuso y lo sujetó de las caderas, ondulando dentro suyo.

Thor tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios entreabiertos, estaba sonrojado, disfrutando de aquellas sensaciones nuevas que Loki le ofrecía con su cuerpo, con su miembro que lo abría incesante, sintiéndose tocado por dentro y por fuera.

–Loki –lo llamó Thor empezando a tocarse a sí mismo sin ningún pudor. Loki se inclinó sobre él. Thor fijó sus ojos en Loki, estaban tan unidos en ese momento como no lo habían estado en mucho tiempo, Loki sintió que el cuerpo le fallaba, su abdomen se contrajo, su respiración se detuvo, quizás su corazón igual, en el momento en que alcanzó el clímax.

**FIN DE LA ADVERTENCIA**

–Thor –el nombre de su amado era su plegaria. Y Thor lo sostuvo contra su pecho, acariciándole el cabello para ayudarlo a calmarse luego del orgasmo. Loki buscó besarlo y entre esos besos que aún guardaban deseo, le fue declarando su amor. –Ahora te entiendo. Siento que eres tan mío, que si alguien se atreviese a posar sus ojos en ti, se los arrancaría.

–No lo hagas –dijo Thor al sentir que lo acariciaba en el mismo centro de su ser. –Me prometí a mí mismo que no me aprovecharía.

–El intachable hijo favorito de Asgard –se mofó Loki, sintiendo a Thor empalmado entre su mano. –Quiero complacerte. Déjame que lo haga.

Loki siempre había sido hábil con su boca. Sabía bien como le gustaba Thor. Sujetó la gruesa virilidad de su amante en una de sus manos. Thor podía decir lo que quisiera acerca de su honor y demases pero su miembro no mentía. Deseaba aquello, estaba a media erección cuando Loki le pasó la lengua alrededor, lamiendo con cuidado, humedeciéndolo desde la base hasta la punta pero sin llegar a engullirlo aún. Provocándolo con aquellas caricias. Le succionó los testículos uno por uno y terminó trazando un camino de besos y mordiscos desde ahí hasta el hueso de la cadera. Levantó la mirada para encontrar los ojos de Thor oscurecidos por el deseo.

Loki sabía cómo liberarlo, sabía lo que debía hacer para arrebatarle la razón.

–Mi muy amado –lo llamaba así por primera vez en un largo tiempo. –Da un salto de fe conmigo –le susurró. Se abrazó a Thor y rodaron sobre la cama. –Ven, sujétame las muñecas como hiciste anoche y dámelo como quieras.

–Me estás matando –Loki lo sabía.

Se recostó contra las almohadas dejando que Thor acomodase sus rodillas a cada lado de su rostro. Le tendió las manos para que lo sometiera como deseaba. Thor sujetó a Loki contra las sábanas antes de acercar su miembro deseoso a los labios de su amado. Loki succionó la punta viciosamente, escuchando a Thor gemir. Aquello era un juego peligroso, Thor podía perder el control de sí mismo y sencillamente descender por el cuerpo de Loki hasta llegar a la abertura entre sus piernas para poseerlo; el riesgo de terminar haciendo algo prohibido era aún más excitante. Thor empezó a embestir en su boca despacio, como probando, yendo más hondo en cada movimiento hasta meterlo todo por completo. Loki inhaló por la nariz entrecortadamente, concentrado en ignorar el reflejo en su garganta y el dolor en su mandíbula. Thor empezó a moverse en serio un momento después. No lo embestiría con la fuerza con que lo haría si estuviese alojado dentro de su cuerpo en lugar de en su garganta, pero llevaban tanto tiempo alejados…

Loki apretó los ojos, su cuerpo pulsaba al ritmo de Thor, sentía su propio miembro completamente duro y goteando. No, el que no podría resistir, el que terminaría buscando copular sería él.

O lo habría sido si Thor no hubiera sucumbido. Soltó a Loki tratando de alejarse para no correrse en su boca, pero Loki lo retuvo sujetándolo de las caderas e impulsándose hacia adelante para no dejarlo salirse.

–Loki, detente –la voz de Thor sonó a súplica pero, tramposo como sólo él podía ser inclusive en el lecho. Lo succionó al tiempo que lo apretaba con su lengua. Thor se estremeció y estalló, hundiéndole los dedos entre el cabello a Loki, gimiendo su nombre.

Loki se aseguró de no tragárselo todo. Dejó que un poco escurriera por la comisura de sus labios, sabía que a Thor le gustaría verlo así. Tenía toda la razón. Thor se lanzó a besarlo, a limpiarle los labios con los propios gozando de la boca enrojecida de Loki, sabiendo de sobra que era por él que lucía así, tan desenfrenado, tan lascivo.

Después de eso Loki intentó marcharse.

–Quédate –le pidió Thor. –Aquí, conmigo. ¿Acaso no extrañas dormir a mi lado?

Después de todo lo que habían hecho y dicho Loki no podía negarse algo que deseaba con ahínco.

.

Thor despertó sólo.

–¿Loki? –Lo llamó pero el lado de la cama donde su dios del engaño había dormido estaba frío y nadie le respondió.

Thor se movió y sintió un dolor sordo entre las piernas. Salió de la cama. Vio la nota sobre la mesa con la cena a medio terminar.

"_Anarinya_" Loki lo abordaba con aquel mote afectuoso. "_Eres mi sol, pero yo no puedo ser tu luna. Porque si lo fuera debería ser capaz de reflejar algo de tu luz, y sin embargo me encuentro con que soy un ser lleno de tinieblas. Por una vez le encuentro sentido a las disculpas. Lamento lo que te hice anoche, de alguna forma te forcé, quizás no con veneno, pero sí haciéndote creer que si te entregabas a mí, todos nuestros problemas quedarían resarcidos. La vergüenza me embarga, fracasé en esta prueba_".

Thor estrujó aquel papel. Se puso pantalones y se dirigió raudamente a la habitación de Loki, pasando por las estancias comunes. Entró. El hielo se había desecho, Loki debía haber hecho algo con su magia pues toda la estancia estaba seca e intacta.

Se giró y se encontró con Loki. Estaba vestido, acicalado y tranquilo.

–¿Qué es esto? –Inquirió Thor mostrándole la nota.

–He pensado en que, aunque no se me admita como istyar deseo viajar a Svartálfheim, tengo afinidad con este otro sabio, Belfrast; estoy seguro de que me aceptará como su discípulo.

–No. –Algo se quebró dentro de Thor.

–Y quizás también pueda ir a Nornheim, a Vanaheim o a Jötunheim, Skadi nunca me enseñó…

–¡No! Dije que no.

–Thor, no eres…

–¡Sí lo soy! –Le gritó. –No tu maldito dueño, no soy eso. Pero no puedes largarte cuando te plazca. Soy tu consorte, no puedes hacer esto.

–Si me obligas a quedarme… -Thor lo tomó de los hombros.

–Tú quieres quedarte. Ayer me lo mostraste claramente. Vamos, da un salto de fe. –Loki negó.

–No era yo. –Loki se permitió abrazarlo diciéndole que sí con su cuerpo que parecía a punto de caerse en pedazos si Thor no lo sostenía y lo mantenía unido; pero diciendo que no con su boca. –Ese no era yo.

Hubo silencio, uno denso y largo. La quietud previa a la tormenta.

–Esto tiene que parar. Anoche, te di todo y si eso no te basta, no hay más que pueda hacer –Loki miró a Thor y empalideció. –Debo proteger a los niños de nuestra situación. Te prohíbo ver a Magni. –El hechicero mostró un gesto de dolor. –Y te pido que te despidas bien de Hërin y Nari. No vayas a huir sin decirles nada.

–¡Son mis hijos! –Loki se apartó y Thor no volvió a hacer amago de acercársele.

–No te los estoy quitando. Pero debemos ser sensatos para con ellos. Me haces trizas con tu partida –Thor lo dijo porque así se sentía. Desgastado y hecho pedazos, hastiado, muy hastiado. Era como si algo se le estuviera clavando en el pecho y le hiciera arder desde dentro, rezumando decepción y furia por todos los poros de su piel. –No te frenaré. Ya no quiero guardar esperanzas para mí, no puedo continuar pretendiendo que cuando me rechazas estás mintiendo, y menos aún, puedo seguir ilusionándome con que cuando me aceptas junto a ti aunque sea a regañadientes, estás mostrándome tus deseos ocultos de volver a mi lado. Ni siquiera la magia de tu maestro puede hacerte ver. Ya no me queda nada más para darte.

–Al fin algo de razón –dijo Loki. –Partiré cuando los elfos se vayan de Asgard, entretanto permaneceré fuera de tu vista.

–No esperaría menos de ti.

Thor salió, no por los aposentos en común, sino por la puerta principal.

.

El rey de Asgard desayunó con sus hijos, Loki no estuvo presente y no mandó a buscarlo, ni siquiera cuando Hërin preguntó por él. Presidió la asamblea de esa mañana, los peticionarios pasaron uno por uno pidiendo justicia, con obsequios, para pedir su beneplácito y para contarle sus problemas. Thor los atendió con su habitual amabilidad, con esa forma suya de hacerlos sentir genuinamente escuchados.

Buscó a Karnilla para asegurarse de que estaba bien, Velaryon le había dado unas puntadas en el hombro y ella las había hecho cicatrizar. La norn leyó algo en la mirada de Thor que hizo que ni siquiera llegase a mencionar el nombre de Loki.

Hallgeir le tenía listos los documentos que Loki le había requerido. Thor le ordenó guardar la adopción de Nari y hacer la proclamación correspondiente para Magni.

Por la tarde buscó a su madre.

Frigga lo aguardaba, la tristeza que emanaba hizo que Thor notase que en medio de todos sus intentos por reconquistar el amor de Loki y su preocupación por sus hijos, se olvidó de que la ruptura de su familia también la hería a ella.

–Vino a despedirse –le dijo Frigga. –Pero no acepté sus palabras. Debes hablar con él.

–¿Aún guardas esperanzas? –Su madre asintió. Thor no se atrevió a replicarle pero no prometió intentar hacer que Loki entrase en razón.

.

Loki soñaba.

Estaba sentado en uno de los jardines con un libro de cuentos. Thor estaba a su lado cargando a Nari, acomodando a Hërin que quería sentarse en el regazo de Loki, pero eso no se podía, porque Loki tenía una gestación avanzada. Se sobó el vientre redondo.

–¿Qué nombre le darás a tu bebé? –Preguntó Magni acercándose también, sentándose muy derecho cerca de ellos.

–Aún no lo sé –respondió Loki, pero estaba seguro de que quería nombrarlo en honor a Thor.

–¡Papá! –Hërin se quejó de que le prestase atención a Magni. Loki se giró a él y lo alzó en vilo.

Pero cuando se giró a buscar a Thor y a Nari, los dos habían desaparecido. Magni tampoco estaba más. Apretó a Hërin temiendo perderlo. Se puso de pie y su hijo se disolvió en una ilusión.

Escuchaba a los tres niños corriendo por el jardín, riendo y jugando. Pero no podía verlos y por más que anduvo buscándolos no pudo alcanzarlos, el paraje se fue volviendo más agreste. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había alejado demasiado. Ya no estaba en Valaskialf. No podía ver el castillo pues había ido a meterse entre un bosque de follaje espeso. Se sobó la barriga pero tampoco estaba ya preñado.

Estaba solo.

Despertó y sin meditarlo, sus pies lo sacaron de la cama y lo llevaron a la habitación de Thor pasando por los aposentos comunes. No había podido sencillamente decir "sí", dar ese salto de fe de la mano de Thor. En realidad no lo había perdonado. Cuando abordó el tema y mintió diciéndole que sí, lo hizo porque ya había decidido forzar a Thor; así como había decidido que después diría "fue la magia, fue mi sombra desatada". Y para que Thor no pudiese decir a su vez "yo no te traicioné, fue la poción, fue mi sombra desatada", para arrebatarle aquello Loki pretendió perdonarlo. Y ahora, quería verlo para aplacar la ansiedad que lo carcomía, porque sabía en el fondo de sí, que Thor siempre estaría ahí.

Cuando tiró de la puerta para entrar, esta no cedió. Thor finalmente había cerrado aquella puerta.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	31. Capítulo XXX

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XXX

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros al imperio DISNEY.

A veces nos preguntan cosas sobre el fic, como: Cómo nos imaginamos a Hagen o a Dema, o sobre las vacaciones de Hemsworth, y también a veces queremos describir escenarios más complejos o armas, y Cuencas se ofreció a intentar rebloguear desde su Tumblr, imágenes ad hoc con el fic. Si gustan seguirla es: cuencasvacias . tumblr . com; (sólo eliminen los espacios)

Por otro lado quiero agradecer mucho a todos los que nos enviaron sus reviews. En verdad nos sentimos apabulladas, pues mientras algunas pensaban que Loki estaba en lo correcto al no perdonar a Thor por su infidelidad con Amora, otras directamente piensan que Loki está haciendo un berrinche y debería ceder porque ama al dios del trueno. Finalmente, ninguna situación es completamente blanca ni negra. Gracias mil gracias por ellos, en verdad nos conmueve que nos dediquen su tiempo y nos expresen su opinión. Agradezco a Gizza, Lilith y Guest por este medio ya que no puedo hacerlo vía re-ply.

¡Y por fin Sif se casa! Se anunció en el primer capítulo de la historia y nada más no, así que finalmente nos cansamos del compromiso hiper-largo, y ahora tenemos la boda de nuestra diosa de la guerra.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: AU, M, Lemon, elfos, angst.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XXX:

–Thor –lo llamó Loki. Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. La cual seguía cerrada para él. Sabía que Thor no lo escuchaba pues sus habitaciones tenían barreras de silencio. Sabía que no le abriría. Y aunque consideró un momento la opción de irrumpir a la fuerza, en realidad no iba a hacerlo.

Pasaba sus días tratando de ocupar cada instante para no pensar, para anestesiarse con deberes. Cada noche hacia el ritual de ir hasta esa puerta cerrada y luego volvía a su propia habitación vacía para escribir. Una carta que empezaba y destruía diariamente.

"_Thor, _

_No me siento avergonzado a pesar de haber rogado por ti cual bestia en celo. No me siento apenado por haberme mostrado así, pues tú eres la única persona a quien le compartiría mis pasiones más bajas. _

_Y traté de forzarte. Te quería para mí, debía tenerte sin importar el costo. ¿Esto extermina mi derecho a llamarte posesivo? Pensé que te negarías, que te sentirías en el sentido literal y en el figurado, debajo de mí, y que por ello no tenía más opción que engañarte para tenerte. Tonto de mí, perdiendo valioso tiempo con belladona cuando debí empezarlo todo con un beso. _

_Ahora veo que al tomarte, quien resultó herido en mayor medida fui yo. Pues cada instante de cada día, cuando bajo la guardia, en mi mente irrumpen imágenes tuyas. Tu sublime espalda, tu cabello rubio cayendo inmoralmente sobre tu cuello, tus piernas perfectas, tu cuerpo cálido estrechándome, dejándome poseerte, gimiendo para mí. Pensar que jamás volveré a tenerte casi ha bastado para que me arrepienta de todo y te suplique perdón, a tus pies e implorando por un poco más de ese amor divino que me diste. Quiero gritar que eres mío aunque luego le escupa a tu afecto. _

_Te amo. Soy un monstruo egoísta, pero te amo. Sé que soy retorcido, lascivo, mentiroso y cuanto puedas imaginarte. Y hubo momentos en nuestra historia en los que sabía lo mucho que me anhelabas, lo mucho que querías mi perdón, todo lo que sufrías; y saberlo era un infierno. Y ahora finalmente…_

_La única forma en que he logrado dejarte, ha sido que tú me dejes. Siempre en tus propios términos. Tus celos, tus sueños, tus pasiones, tu consorte. Eres mi tormento y mi redentor. Una parte de mí está orgullosa de que me envíes a pasear en los infiernos, me cierres la puerta y ojalá me tomases por el cogote y me arrojases por el Bifrost. Para que así un día pueda decir: "_me recuerdo viviendo a la sombra de tu grandeza, te recuerdo arrojándome a un abismo_". Otra parte de mí está terriblemente dolida, una parte muy poco sensata. Y una última, un último pedazo de mí, sabe que estoy equivocado pero en verdad no tenía otra opción. Porque te temo más de lo que te amo. Te perdono pero no olvidaré. Porque a tu lado me pierdo. _

_Hoy te vi en la arena de entrenamiento, de lejos y como cualquier cobarde mirón, a hurtadillas y sin llamar tu atención. En el momento en que cruzaste ante mis ojos me enamoré de ti nuevamente. Ya antes me había enamorado de ti por primera vez, y hoy me enamoré por última vez, y así cada vez que te vea._

_Tengo pesadillas. Eso ya no te importa. Pero sueño con mi padre todavía aunque cada vez con menor temor hacia él. Sueño que pierdo a mi familia. Sueño que estoy preñado. Nornas sagradas, cuánto anhelo ese sueño. A veces despierto sintiendo que tengo ese hijo tuyo dentro de mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Para no tener que irme? ¿Para qué me ames nuevamente? Los sueños, sueños son. _

_Si te hubiera dicho que sí cuando me pediste un segundo hijo nada de esto habría pasado. Si te hubiera dicho que sí en Jötunheim, cuando me pediste volver a tu lado en vez de partir con los elfos, aún estaríamos juntos. Si te hubiera dicho que sí cuando me pediste ese salto de fe, habría pasado esta noche entre tus brazos. Tantos si…_

_Me marcho persiguiendo dejar de ser "_el consorte de…_", para ser, yo, por mí para mí. Y en medio de todo están nuestros hijos. A mí me abandonó mi madre y luego Skadi. Debería comprender más, pero extrañamente eso me hace comprender menos. Quiero llevarme a Hërin. Cuando lo pienso me percato de que él es quien menos puedo tener, a pesar de que es más mío que los otros dos. Es el heredero al trono, el cuarto del linaje de Bor. Y no me darás a Nari ni a Magni. Me echarás con las manos vacías, de colmo haciéndome ver, que sí lo veo, que fui yo quien así lo quiso. _

_Ahora no me diriges una palabra, una mirada. Y te amo por ello. Cómo cuando fuiste una sombra de ti. ¿Recuerdas las cosas que me hacías? Y la peor parte, ¿recuerdas la forma en que me dejaba hacer? _

_Aún ahora quisiera tener el valor para enfrentarte, quisiera ser poderoso como tú lo eres. Te tomaría y te llevaría conmigo. Para no tener que renunciar a ti_".

Que palabras tan inútiles. Loki prendió la carta en llamas. Y lloró, las lágrimas más amargas que hubiese llorado.

.

.

Después de haber estado tan ocupado con los menesteres del reino, Thor quiso ver a Magni y a la vez, distraerse de su tristeza debido a Loki. No había visto al hechicero desde aquella mañana en que su relación terminó, pues tal como éste prometió, se apartó de su vista. No lo veía en el desayuno, ni en las audiencias, ni en la última sesión del concejo que hubo, ni cuándo jugaba con sus hijos o pasaba a despedirse de ellos a la hora del baño. A veces pensaba que le había faltado algo más por hacer, algo más qué decir pero luego se decía que había dado todo lo que poseía en su persona y ya no le quedaba más. Su madre le había pedido nuevamente que hablara con él pero Thor se rehusó. Con firme determinación se obligó a no buscarlo.

Arribó a la casa de Volstagg cuando el cielo apenas estaba clareando. Volstagg salió a recibirlo junto con Magni que estaba vestido para la ocasión, con botas, la casaca roja y su capa vino que se abrochaba con un pequeño dragón de plata. Iban a salir de cacería. Volstagg ordenó a sus sirvientes que se dieran prisa.

El rey había hablado con Hagbard acerca de la existencia del infante. Le gustó ver que el gobernador se sorprendía al saber de la existencia del pequeño pues significaba que Hallgeir cumplía sus deberes con discreción, a la vez que comprobaba que la familia de Volstagg mantenía en buen resguardo a su hijo; pero eso debía terminar. Hagbard se comprometió a ayudarlo a dar a conocer a Magni, empezaría a circular historias favorables del niño, hablando de su parecido con el rey, de su edad, y de la trágica historia sobre Lilja, pero principalmente haría que se dijera que por amor, los reyes habían mantenido oculto a Magni hasta que hubiera nacido el príncipe heredero de Asgard. Sin embargo para que empezaran a hablar del chico, Thor tenía que dejarse ver con él.

También había hablado con Valdis y con Mirelle, hablándoles de este hijo que tenía y pidiéndoles que empezaran a hacer preparativos para albergarlo en Valaskialf.

Magni estaba ansioso por salir, se montó en su pony "flama de dragón" y miró a ambos adultos con algo de impaciencia. Dejaron la casa del león de Asgard cuando aún había poca actividad en las calles de Asgard. Cruzaron la ciudad y salieron por una de las puertas del muro de Bor. Afuera otros tres jinetes ya los aguardaban. Thor no quería abrumar a su hijo con demasiadas presentaciones, así que eligió con cuidado a sus acompañantes de ese día.

–¡Señor dragón! –dijo Magni emocionado a Hagen, este lo saludó con una sonrisa y con un gesto de la mano. Thor lo había invitado ya que éste le había caído en gracia, y al ver la felicidad de su hijo, supo que había acertado con su decisión.

–Magni, quiero presentarte a dos amigos muy queridos y grandes guerreros, de los que seguramente has escuchado hablar. Éste es Hogun, el general de los berserkir. –El sombrío guerrero le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. –Y este es Fandral, capitán de los ulfhednar. Ambos han aceptado ser tus maestros. Hogun en caballería y Fandral en el manejo de la espada.

Magni miró a ambos, sobreexcitado.

–Lord Hogun, mi tío me habló mucho de usted. Lo admiraba porque él también era berserkir –le dijo. El aludido sonrió sin poder evitarlo puesto que no era un lord como el resto de sus compañeros pero no lo contradijo. –También me habló de usted, capitán Fandral y de sus grandes proezas.

–Esta semana empezarás las lecciones conmigo –le dijo Hogun.

–En cuanto te inicien en las vías del guerrero, también empezaremos a entrenar todos los días sin falta –añadió Fandral, pero lejos de que Magni pareciera agobiado, asintió con gesto solemne.

Tras las presentaciones, se fueron directo a los bosques reales donde los sirvientes del león de Asgard ya estaban montando un toldo para que ellos desayunaran en cuanto tuvieran presas. El montero controló a los perros, entre ellos a Therion, mientras que los escuderos les pasaban lanzas, flechas y espadas cortas. Thor se dirigió a su pequeño hijo.

–Tu pony no podrá seguir el paso de nuestros caballos. Ven –le pidió y lo montó en Tanngrisner. –Sé que tienes experiencia con caballos más grandes, tú llevarás las riendas –le encomendó. Magni sujetó con fuerza las bridas del caballo. Sus piernas no alcanzarían a espolearlo pero no importaba, eso lo haría Thor.

–¿Listos? –Preguntó Volstagg –empiezo a tener hambre. –Colgado a su costado estaba su cuerno de caza, lo hizo sonar marcando el inicio de dicha cacería.

Los caballos se lanzaron al galope. Los aesir conocían aquel bosque a la perfección y sabían que varios venados gustaban de beber de un pequeño manantial, así que fueron prestos en esa dirección. No encontraron nada en la zona, pero había huellas; los perros ladraron de inmediato indicándoles por dónde ir. Hagen fue el primero en seguirlos y Magni puso a Tanngrisner detrás de él. Encontraron al primer venado, el animal ni siquiera levantó la cabeza al escucharlos sino que echó a correr de inmediato, acostumbrado a que intentaran cazarlo. Thor sacó arco y flechas para apuntar pero los árboles le impidieron hacer cualquier tino. Espoleó a su montura para que fuera más rápido. Thor sentía tenso a su hijo en la grupa del animal pero no protestaba.

Hogun y Volstagg salieron en una lateral, asustando al animal y haciéndolo virar hacia la izquierda. Hicieron varios disparos que quedaron clavados en los árboles o en el suelo. Hagen en vez de intentar acertar desde lejos, sacó una lanza y con ella le cortó el paso al animal. El venado reculó y esos segundos le permitieron a Thor acertarle con dos flechas.

–¡Ese venado era mío! –Protestó Hagen deteniéndose cerca de él.

–Disparas muy lento –lo contradijo Thor con una sonrisa. Los escuderos llegaron detrás de ellos para recoger la presa caída.

Thor hizo avanzar a su caballo en un paso lento, en vez de lanzarlo a toda carrera, sabiendo que sus amigos se alejarían en la búsqueda de nuevas presas. Actuó así porque quería hablar en privado con el pequeño.

–Magni, hijo. –El niño lo miró inseguro por la forma en que lo había abordado. –Sí, eres mi hijo. Quiero que sepas que cuando lo desees puedes llamarme "papá", en lugar de "su alteza".

–Pero es que usted es el rey y yo soy plebeyo –protestó Magni.

–Eres mi hijo –repitió Thor con calma. –Eres especial para mí.

–¿Me da permiso de llamarlo "padre"? –Thor asintió. –¿Aunque estemos con gente? O ¿a solas? ¿Debo llamarlo "su alteza mi padre"? ¿Mi señor padre? ¿O cómo? –Magni pareció confundido respecto a ello.

Thor sonrió.

–Llámame como tú quieras, y puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, delante de quien quieras.

Dio media vuelta con Tanngrisner mientras le contaba que pronto él lo iniciaría en las vías del guerrero, haciendo su educación formal. En cuanto llegaron al toldo donde acamparían, Volstagg estaba ahí en compañía de Hagen. El león de Asgard aclaró que ambos tenían demasiada hambre para esperar a que la cacería terminara y que los otros dos, habían empezado una competencia por un venado que les había visto la cara de duendes de puente, en vez de altos generales y capitanes del ejército.

Desmontaron para tomar el almuerzo. Había odres de vino, pan, frutas, leche tibia, bollos con pasas y piñones, y la carne recién hecha del venado que Thor había abatido. Magni se sentó entre Hagen y Thor, y empezó a contarle al primero todo lo que había hecho desde el día en que dejaron de verse, con pelos y señales. Volstagg a veces añadía algún comentario en el relato de Magni. Thor notaba que su hijo fluía con mayor facilidad entre gente conocida, no se notaba cohibido. Le hubiera gustado guardar un tiempo antes de presentar a su hijo con Sif pero quería aprovechar lo que un Loki embrujado había hecho, para presentarlo a Hërin y Nari; formalizar su educación bélica y llevarlo por fin a palacio.

–Bastará con un espacio abierto, juguetes y la compañía de su familia para sacarlo del caparazón –pensó.

–¿Y Loki? –Le preguntó Magni. Thor sintió que la comida se le atoraba en la garganta.

–Está ocupado –le dijo, en el mismo tono que solía usar antes, cuando Hërin le inquiría lo mismo. Alcanzó a divisar entre las ropas de su hijo aquel leding de fuego que Loki le había dado.

El niño asintió dando por buena su respuesta.

Cuando volvieron a Asgard después del medio día, Thor no devolvió a Magni a su caballo, se lo quedó sobre Tanngrisner para poder ir hablando con él, sin importarle quién los mirara con atención.

.

.

Eran las cinco de la mañana. A esa hora empezaba el día de Karnilla. Tomó aire profundamente y dejó fluir la energía de su seidh por su cuerpo, se dejó envolver a sí misma sin dejar que su magia escapase más allá de su piel.

–Yo soy compasión –murmuró, pues bajo esa premisa esgrimía su magia. –Yo soy compasión –repitió purificando su seidh y su cuerpo.

Sintió una gran felicidad extenderse desde su pecho, por sus miembros, su espalda, su cuello, toda ella, desde la coronilla hasta las puntas de sus pies.

–¿Esto tiene sentido? –Le preguntó Loki, junto a ella, algo apesadumbrado. Pálido y empequeñecido, anhelante de afecto, cosa que ella ahora sabía de sobra. Por supuesto lo había perdonado por el incidente en que él la sangró para robar parte de su magia. Le acarició el cabello amorosa.

–Depende de ti –le respondió, en ese estado de lucidez y paz en que ese ejercicio espiritual la dejaba. –¿Sabes cómo se le llama a la unión entre el seidh y tu cuerpo? –Inquirió pero no esperó a que él le respondiese. – Vǫrð. De ahí proviene el fuego sagrado, ahí es donde está el sello de tu magia.

–¿Vǫrð? ¿Te refieres a mi alma? –Karnilla se lo pensó.

–No, sería el equivalente a tu cuerpo hecho de seidh, algo así como tu espíritu. Es algo impreciso, nadie lo ha descrito cabalmente. Ciertamente no es el alma, porque Hagen tiene vǫrð y no tiene alma. Cuando haces la proyección astral, lo que envías lejos de ti es tu vǫrð. –Ejemplificó ella.

Karnilla le daba magia a Loki, para distraerle la mente, no le había preguntado por qué estaba de pie tan temprano. Se habían encontrado dos días atrás en esos mismos jardines. Él parecía estar escapando de algo y ella le ofreció acompañarla para sus ritos del amanecer. Los istyar iniciaban sus días orando a sus diosas. Las doulas lo hacían purificando su seidh para emplearlo a lo largo de su jornada.

–Tu turno –dijo la bruja. Loki dejó fluir su magia como le había visto hacer. No había un laitale escrito, sólo el habitual "déjate llevar" de los norn. La compasión movía a Karnilla, pero Loki no tenía bien claro que era lo que lo movía a él. Su seidh inundó el jardín, lo cual no debía suceder. –Debes contenerlo. No me dirás que a estas alturas, después de enfrentar a la diosa de la muerte, de dar a luz un hijo, de contemplar la sombra de que estás hecho, aun así no sabes quién eres. –Loki interrumpió lo que hacía. En sus ojos Karnilla supo la respuesta. No, no sabía.

–Fui Loptr, fui Lambeingolmo, fui Lengua de plata. Pero no me siento como ninguno de ellos ahora mismo.

–Ya encontrarás la respuesta.

–De cualquier modo, ¿para qué sirve esto? –Karnilla soltó una risa y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

–Es para mejorar tu magia, para hacer hechizos más precisos y poderosos. Omitir este cuidado de tu vǫrð y tu seidh, es como si fueses a la guerra sin afilar tu espada, a un concierto sin afinar tu instrumento, a transjoderle la vida a alguien sin haber intrigado antes; y así.

El sol empezaba a salir.

–Me voy –le dijo Loki. –Mi madre me ha pedido que entrene con ella –le anunció con un dejo de orgullo. –Es una gran esgrimista.

La reina Frigga, otra que trataba de darle a Loki el afecto que necesitaba sabiendo de antemano que no eran ellas las que le hacían falta. Pero tampoco podían hacer nada diferente.

.

Ari miraba a Loki de soslayo. Su amo, por fin había vuelto a sus ocupaciones habituales. Estaba tan dedicado a ello que no dejaba su despacho sino hasta horas tardías. Y todas esas cosas que parecía que no le importaban, ahora las dominaba. Pero a veces, durante un instante fugaz sus pensamientos parecían volar bastante lejos. En sus ojos verdes se encendía un chispazo de sórdida indignación o de tristeza innombrable.

–Mi señor, creo que Hyndla –la embajadora de los enanos –te espía, un par de pajes se acercaron para decirme que trató de comprarlos. –Le contó Ari.

–Debes dejar de ser tan paranoico –habló Loki. –Por supuesto que Hyndla me espía, es una embajadora y hurgar en mi vida es parte de su trabajo. –Ari asintió. –¿Y? ¿Qué quería saber? –Eso a veces era más relevante; el qué y no el quién.

–No sabían mi señor. No quisieron oírla. –Los pajes se andaban con mucho cuidado luego de que Embla, Fafnir y Oysten perdieron la cabeza.

Loki se enfrascó en los informes de Dregni y Sula, que Ari le había entregado. El gobernador de Harokim, el tercero que Loki había conocido en su breve reinado, era cervecero, enemigo de sus dos predecesores; de Finnur y luego de Erwel. Era demasiado rico, despertaba demasiadas envidias a pesar de ser noble de menor abolengo, eso que Ragnheidur llamaba "segundos señores". Era conocido por honrar siempre la palabra dada, por ser muy trabajador, por haber sido un gran jinete en su juventud y por sus excelentes fiestas. Había sido de los primeros en la región en contratar alfh para laborar sus tierras. No era muy amigo de los otros concejales. Estaba en vías de comprarse un par de drakares comerciales, y había contratado ya un capitán para asesorarlo. Un elfo oscuro. Su hijo Bileygr le hacia la corte a Héroïque y a Finduilas.

–Es perfecto para tu reinado Thor. ¿Cómo hiciste para escogerlo? –Se preguntó en voz alta. –No creo que se oponga a aceptar a los hechiceros como parte del ejército aesir. El único rival de cuidado en ese futuro debate será Ragnheidur. –Ari asintió.

Tomó los documentos sobre Sula. Ari los había iniciado con un breve resumen acerca de la joven. Amiga de Sif desde la infancia, demostró aptitudes guerreras pero no siguió la dura senda que Sif escogiera para sí misma. Hábil administrando, hija de un líder gremial, el de los peleteros. No había una gota de sangre noble en ella. Era más cuidadosa que su predecesora. Era una lástima pues Faida había sido osada y en su osadía tomó decisiones que enriquecieron al reino.

–Sula está enamorada de Svana, la capitán de las skjaldmö –añadió Ari de último minuto. –No parece que sea correspondida pero Sula suele colmar a su favorita de regalos. –Loki asintió, ese tipo de información era útil para, si llegase a requerirse, chantajear.

–¿A quién tenemos para hoy? –Inquirió Loki.

–Dos hechiceras pidieron verlo –dijo Ari. –Ya están esperando. –Loki concedió que se les hiciera pasar.

Eran ases. Dos hermanas. Acudían para agradecerle por el proyecto de la academia de magia del cual ya se habían enterado. Le llevaban un presente, flores secas de caléndula, muy apreciadas por los aesir por sus propiedades de cicatrización. Había una cesta entera. Loki aceptó su gratitud, las escuchó cuando mencionaron su voluntad de hacerse doulas y cuando le dijeron que venderían todo cuanto poseían en Nidavelir para mudarse a Asgard y aprender. En cuanto se fueron Loki encargó a Ari hacerle llegar la cesta de caléndula a Karnilla.

Después de ellas llegó Sindri, iba a implorarle ayuda para que su hijo, aun no nacido, pudiese ser reconocido como as, así tuviera escleróticas negras como su madre, Aryante. Y ya que estaba ahí, el capitán de los hired volvió a jurarle fidelidad. Loki dijo que vería lo que podía hacerse pero no le extendió ninguna garantía. Aunque como siempre, a Sindri le bastaba contar sus problemas a Loki para creer que con ello bastaría para que fuesen solucionados.

Hagbard se apareció a la hora de la comida. Los dos se fueron juntos dejando a Ari de lado. Eso no lo ofendía. Estaba decidiendo si le daba tiempo de escaparse a la ciudad a visitar a Ertan en su trabajo, cuando Hallgeir entró.

–Ari, ¿comemos juntos? –El anterior secretario de Thor, Fafnir, había sido su enemigo ni más ni menos. Ari había notado la manera en que Hallgeir a veces lo miraba, como retándolo. Dudó un poco pero al final aceptó la invitación. A Hallgeir lo seguía su hermano Rongbard.

Salieron a comer fuera. Había un sitio atendido por vanir que tenía una comida suculenta, plagada de especias y de salsas exquisitas. Se pidieron una pinta de cerveza cada uno y la conversación fluyó. Rongbard estaba hablando de Hogun, a quien Ari conocía desde que eran niños. Hablaba de lo mucho que lamentaba perderse la boda entre este y Sif, seguramente sería un festejo memorable. Ari estaba invitado, porque sería llevada a cabo en Gladsheim, de la cual era señor. Hallgeir lo miraba como queriendo decirle algo pero no se animaba. Rongbard rodó los ojos.

–Vamos descojonado, no tienes todo el día. –Hallgeir tartamudeó y su hermano perdió la paciencia. –¿Para qué quieres tú a Lady Vilda? –Le preguntó a mansalva a Ari.

–Es mi amiga –repuso Ari.

–Pero la invitas a salir con frecuencia y le obsequiaste una de tus pinturas. ¿La estás cortejando? –Ari se anduvo con cautela.

–Aunque así fuera no es asunto de su incumbencia. –Rongbard tenía unos modales bruscos, casi feroces, así que Hallgeir intervino.

–Es que, ella y yo… pues bien, creo que es hermosa y gentil y quisiera conocerla mejor.

–Hombre, ahora parece que le estás pidiendo permiso a Ari. Hallgeir y Vilda tienen un amorío secreto –acabó confesando Rongbard.

–Es del linaje de Bor –Rongbard se carcajeó al oír eso de boca de Ari.

–Definitivamente ella no te interesa. Hubieras dicho: yo tengo intenciones muy serias o algo así, en vez de ocuparte del linaje.

–¿Cómo es que me confían algo así? ¿Me invitaron a comer para pedirme que me aleje de ella?

–Pues… –Hallgeir suspiró cansinamente –pues sí. –Ari no sabía si eso iba en serio. –Además, tú tienes a Ertan…

–¡¿Qué?!

–Es amigo nuestro, como nuestros padres solían frecuentarse lo veíamos muy seguido, a él y a Einar. Pero descuida, él no dijo nada, es que, cómo parecías interesado en Vilda, yo quise saber si ibas en serio y pedí que te siguieran –aclaró Hallgeir. Ari por poco y se golpea a sí mismo por su descuido. –Pero hombre, no tienes de que esconderte, ¿te da pena que te vean con el hijo de un traidor?

La cara de Ari fue de la más honda indignación.

–Le avergüenza ser un sodomita –dijo Rongbard, quien era un bastardo y Ari se sintió tentado de recordárselo. –En los tiempos que corren, con un varón por consorte real… eres un imbécil. –Casi canturreó lo último.

Ari seguía sin saber que decir.

–Sólo, sólo quería que supieras acerca de mí y de Lady Vilda, no te estoy amenazando ni nada, aquí no hay enemistad Ari –aclaró Hallgeir. –Oye, ¿la embajadora de los enanos ha ido a verte? –Cambió el tema. Ari seguía horrorizado pero fue reaccionando.

–No.

–Se la pasa pidiéndome audiencias para con mi señor Thor, con excusas cada vez más absurdas. Estamos hartos de ella. Creo que está buscando algo, pues repasa con su mirada el despacho de mi señor.

–Ha estado tratando de comprar a los pajes que asean los despachos de Loki y de Thor –aclaró Ari. –Nadie ha sucumbido, así que debe estar desesperada. Si los siervos no se prestan, posiblemente actuará por si misma –caviló Ari en voz alta.

–¿Qué querrá? –Se preguntó Hallgeir.

–El tratado entre Thor y Eyvindur, contiene algunos puntos de gran relevancia para los enanos. Podría ser eso.

Volvieron al palacio hablando mejor del buen clima que hacía en Gladsheim en primavera. Cuando llegaron a Valaskialf, Hallgeir lo hizo esperar un momento, tenía un encargo para Loki de parte de Thor.

.

Cuando Ari volvió al despacho su señor ya estaba ahí. No lo riñó por su demora. Estaba leyendo con atención algo sobre la academia de magia.

–Su alteza Thor –dijo Ari y Loki le dio toda su atención –me pidió que te recordase sobre la boda de Sif.

–No se me olvida. Ya sé que debemos guardar las apariencias.

–No. Te manda decir que no requiere de tu compañía, dado que no es un evento oficial. –Ari puso una caja rectangular y alargada de madera ante su señor. –También, te envía esto.

Loki la abrió de inmediato. Adentro había un colgante. Loki lo levantó, era una gema de hielo.

–Es mi leding –dijo Loki y sonrió con amargura.

.

.

Karnilla estaba en las casas de curación. Ahora tenía su propia consulta en ese recinto, Velaryon se la había concedido. Esperaba ni más ni menos que a Sif. Tiempo atrás habían tenido una conversación. La diosa de la guerra acababa de regresar de Alfheim y fue directo a ella para hacerle una pregunta: una mujer que hubiese perdido un hijo, ¿qué posibilidades tenía de qué aquello volviera a ocurrirle?

–Bienvenida Sif –le dijo Karnilla cuando ésta llegó y le indicó que se sentara en la mesa de exploración. –Tú dirás.

–Estoy inquieta –confesó ella sin necesidad de insistirle. –Mi boda está muy cerca y tengo dudas. Debería estar embarazada –Karnilla la escuchaba con absoluta atención –pero no lo estoy. No lo estoy.

–¿Deberías?

–Sí, hace tiempo que he dejado de tomar cualquier precaución y pensé… Velaryon me revisó. Dijo que no hay nada malo con mi cuerpo y antes de él Harma igual aseveró lo mismo a pesar de que yo… bien yo perdí un hijo hace varios años ya. Era de Thor, estábamos en la guerra de Alfheim, yo no sabía que estaba embarazada hasta que empecé a desangrarme. –Su relato le salió embrollado pero Karnilla captó lo esencial.

–Quizás sólo necesitas algo de reposo. Continúas entrenando con ahínco diariamente.

–Pero Karnilla, soy una guerrera, no puedo quedarme recostada entre almohadones. –La bruja descifró el meollo del asunto.

–¿Por qué perdiste al hijo de Thor? ¿Qué dijo Harma en esa ocasión?

–Dijo que… dijo que, pues bien, Hagen acababa de atacarnos en su forma de dragón. Dijo que el calor hizo que me deshidratara, que el esfuerzo físico fue excesivo, que un mal golpe podría haberlo hecho. Dijo que no había nada malo en mí.

–Voy a revisarte. –Karnilla la obligó a recostarse y la recorrió entera con su seidh, sin tener que pedirle que se quitase la ropa o que la dejase revisarla en sus partes privadas. Mientras hacía eso Sif continuaba hablando, como sacando esos pensamientos que la atormentaban. Dijo que nunca le había dicho a Thor del hijo que perdieron. Dijo que había visto a Loki caerse del caballo cuando ya estaba preñado y que nada le pasó a su hijo. Dijo que Margrét era de esas mujeres que daba a luz hijos saludables, uno tras otro, como si fuere lo más natural del mundo. Por cierto, Margrét estaba embarazada de nuevo, el tercer hijo de Volstagg.

–Karnilla, ¿podré darle un hijo a Hogun? –La bruja la ayudó a sentarse, le sirvió un poco de vino vanir muy suave, la tomó de los hombros y le dijo:

–Sif, ¿quieres darle un hijo…

–Sí, claro que quiero darle un hijo a Hogun.

–No iba a preguntarte eso –Karnilla la instó a beber. –Sif, ¿quieres darle un hijo a Sif? Porque no veo a Hogun aquí torturándose, sino a ti. Y no te veo sufriendo por haberte perdido de darle el pecho a un hijito de hermosos cabellos y piel cual melocotón; te veo sufriendo por pensar que Loki y Margrét son más fuertes que tú.

–No es así.

–Sif, he tenido bajo mi cuidado mujeres con antecedentes de abortos. Y, ¿sabes qué es lo que suelen decirme?: "pasó hace tantos años, si mi hijo viviera ahora estaría caminando de mi mano" y cosas muy similares. No lloran por un pequeño molusco que escapó de sus entrañas entre sangre. No, lloran todos esos momentos junto a sus hijos que no llegaron a vivir. ¿Quieres tener un hijo? –Sif dudó. Karnilla le tomó una mano y se la puso sobre el corazón.

–Ahora no. –Fue lo que Sif respondió desde lo más hondo de su ser. –Pero quisiera poder prometerle a Hogun que un día sucederá.

–Sucederá –dijo Karnilla con certeza.

–Porque todo está bien conmigo –completó Sif algo cansinamente.

–Cuando quieras ser madre, serás madre. Esa es una verdad infinita, bondadosa e inmutable. –La valkiria suspiró más tranquila.

–Gracias –dijo de corazón.

Volvieron juntas a Valaskialf. Se cruzaron con Loki quien las saludó y siguió su camino. Sif se alejó de Karnilla y fue como flecha sobre él.

–Loki –lo interpeló. –¿Cómo pudiste atreverte a… –La norn se perdió de aquella riña, tenía otros deberes.

.

Karnilla ocupó su tarde en la tarea de elaborar un ungüento destinado a disminuir las cicatrices de Eyvindur hasta hacerlas imperceptibles a simple vista, uno de los ingredientes era sangre de dragón. Su abastecimiento de ese peculiar recurso se había agotado, quería rellenar treinta piedras serke que había preparado aprovechando que tenía a Hagen tan cerca. Estaban juntos en sus aposentos.

Su hermano se dejó punzar el brazo, que Karnilla le pusiera un anticoagulante para que la herida no cerrase y que le insertara una cánula en una vena. Mientras la bruja extraía su sangre él se quejaba de su incapacidad para encamarse con Eyvindur.

–Ni una sola vez, ¿me oíste? No lo hemos hecho ni una vez. ¿No tendrás algo que darle para que se relaje? ¿Un afrodisíaco quizás? –Karnilla lo fulminó con sus ojos negros.

–Sí lo tengo pero más bien diría que lo que hace falta es una poción para enfriarte los calzones. Eyvindur dista mucho de tu temperamento, no creo que sea del tipo de personas que se entregan sin más a sus pasiones más básicas.

–Quizás deba embriagarlo.

–Quizás debas seducirlo. Conociéndote seguramente le dices algo como "quiero follar", le das dos besos de lengua y esperas que ya por eso se ponga en cuatro y se deje montar.

–¡Karnilla! ¿Qué clase de lenguaje obsceno es ese que empleas?

–Vete a la mierda Hagen, lamento si mis modales ofenden tus maneras élficas. Lo que debes hacer es usar esto –le dio unos golpecitos en la frente –antes de dejar que tu entrepierna decida por ti. Lo conoces desde hace años, pregúntate, ¿qué hace falta para que Eyvindur se entregue?

Su primo frenó su lengua. Siguieron trabajando en silencio. Eydís, el secretario de Eyvindur entró. Andaba repartiendo correspondencia de su reino natal, había una carta para Hagen. Se la dejó y se retiró. Hagen giró el pergamino con su brazo libre, no tenía remitente. Lo abrió y se puso a leerlo.

"_Aquellos que consideran que eres una bestia, únicamente por ser dragón, no conocen tu naturaleza barbárica. Has arrebatado la honradez a las doncellas de Vilwarin y no sintiéndote satisfecho con ello, ahora persigues a nuestro amado rey. Te aprovechas de su pureza, intentando mancillarlo, humillarlo y rebajarlo a tus insanas pasiones. Si eres su guardián y honras tus promesas, resguárdalo de tu vileza._ "

Karnilla cambió la piedra llena de sangre por otra transparente.

–¿Misiva de casa? Por favor dime que no es de una doncella enamoriscada o despechada.

–No –Hagen le pasó el papel.

–Es anónima –observó Karnilla.

–En absoluto, es de mi tío Lúne, desde hace tiempo el pobre hombre me reprende para ver si me convierte en un svartá aceptable. –Antes le había recriminado por acumular los despojos de los enanos y ahora por su relación con Eyvindur. –Aparentemente piensa que no es de un buen súbdito follarse a su rey.

–No sabía que tenías enemigos en la corte. –Ella parecía preocupada.

–¡Qué va! Yo no soy Loki, no voy por ahí metiendo mis narizotas donde no me llaman. –Hagen no se veía nada preocupado, pero ella sí. –Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, están Elemmíre y su padre Lord Wose.

–Wose, el astuto señor del sur.

–Y me follé a la hija de Lord Teros, el señor del norte. Él no lo sabe, pero Lúne sí.

–¡Hagen!

–¿Sabías que Eyvindur y Thor fueron amantes? –Karnilla se mostró muy confusa ante el cambio de tema. –Loki me lo contó el otro día, cuando dices que lo hechizaron para ser un auténtico hijoputa.

–Terminé. –Karnilla le sacó la cánula, la herida se cerró en el acto. –¿Te molesta saber eso?

–Fue todo una sorpresa. Creo saber cuándo fue –cuando Thor estuvo de pupilo en la corte svartá, –y creo saber porque lo hizo –porque Hagen acababa de romperle el corazón; –y también cómo lo hizo –seguro Eyvindur le había mostrado sus intenciones a Thor para luego tumbarse y dejarse hacer. –Pero ni siquiera voy a mencionárselo. Después de todo él me aceptó con todo el bagaje que cargo, que no es poco, ¿cómo podría censurarlo por haber hecho tal cosa? –Karnilla sonrió. Era bueno observar a alguien con un poco de sensatez en lo que al amor respectaba, le hacía pensar que el asunto no era tan malo como siempre había creído.

–Mi lady –entró su doncella. –Su alteza Loki –lo anunció.

–Hace días que no te veo el pelo y ahora apareces tan campante, ¿vienes a disculparte? –Inquirió Hagen.

–Él nunca se disculpa –contestó en su lugar Karnilla que conocía a Loki mejor que nunca.

–Sea pues, acepto tus disculpas –dijo Hagen.

–No las ofrecí –repuso en el acto Loki.

–Claro que sí, porque si no lo hubieras hecho no tendrías empacho en venir a visitarnos. Ahora que si vas a retirarlas, haz el favor de salir por esa puerta en el acto. –Loki no se movió de su sitio. –Disculpas aceptadas –volvió a decir Hagen. Karnilla rió por lo bajo.

Loki se sentó y le pidió vino a Karnilla. Ella le sirvió.

–Te veo en una pieza, pensé que Sif iba a matarte.

–Ya, no todos comprenden los vericuetos de la mente y la manera en que la magia es capaz de sacarlos a la superficie arrasando con aquellos a nuestro alrededor. –Hagen miró divertido a Karnilla.

–Elegante forma para decir: "me volví un hijoputa y jodí a Sif con mi estupidez". ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Le contaste que Thor se folló a Hogun? –Inquirió Hagen.

–Le pregunté que si Hogun estaba preparando la boda y le sugerí sacar sus pelotas del frasco en la que Sif las tiene guardadas para ver si así agilizaban dicho trámite. –Los norn se carcajearon.

Se pusieron a conversar largo y tendido de todo y de nada. Un poco de Héroïque, otro poco de Eyvindur, de Hërin y de Nari, de Magni, inclusive de Frigga. El única tema que no salía a relucir era Thor. Karnilla hubiera querido preguntar. Cenaron ahí mismo con vino delicioso.

–Ya lo resolví –dijo de pronto Hagen. –Ya sé cómo seducir a Eyvindur, no sé cómo no lo vi antes –Loki miró a Karnilla con algo de burla. –Como todos los romances que valgan la pena, esto requiere paciencia, algo de ternura, unos cuantos pensamientos lascivos, y ante todo requiere de que el otro tenga ganas de hacer lo mismo que tú. –Explicó Hagen.

–Deberías escribir un libro –le sugirió Loki bebiendo más vino pero parecía que estaba tomando nota mental de las palabras de Hagen.

–Lo que necesito es aceite –dijo mirando a Karnilla, ella hizo un ademán de parar a Hagen en seco.

–Cómo nuestra sabía Héroïque suele decir: eso no lo queríamos saber.

–Para un masaje, pervertida. No todo se limita a lujuria carnal.

–Cómo Karnilla y Hjörtur –dijo Loki.

–No hay nada entre Hjörtur y yo –se defendió Karnilla indispuesta a que nadie la incluyese en una conversación sobre romance. –Sólo estamos jugando.

–Con paciencia, ternura, lascivia y ganas de joder a Hanne –dijo Loki. Hagen se fijó en su hermana y pareció que no la reconocía.

–Loki, sugiero que corras o iré a por Sif y le sugeriré darte escarmiento juntas. –Loki dijo que correría pero no se movió. Karnilla tuvo una repentina iluminación. Su amigo se sentía solo. Desistió de echarlo aunque la noche avanzaba, le dio un empujón como si estuviese enfadada por lo que había dicho. Hagen lo sostuvo con un brazo y lo estrechó contra él.

.

.

–Felicidades en el día de tu nombre –le dijo Ari a Ertan poniéndole el regalo en las manos. Ertan sonrió con auténtico deleite, examinando la caja. Roble decorado con una sencilla línea de un poema de Mikal, "y de su corazón él era su favorito". En el interior había una daga.

–Gracias –dijo Ertan y se inclinó a besarlo. Ari no lo rehuyó aunque estaban en público. Los labios de Ertan encontraron su mejilla. –Pensé que no querrías cenar conmigo.

–Alguien me llamó idiota y me hizo ver que en realidad no debería ocultarte. De todos modos jamás iba a lograr casarme bien, ni siendo noble, así que, no tengo nada que perder.

–Tu romanticismo me halaga –dijo Ertan. Ari se dio prisa en tomarle una mano.

–No quise decirlo así, si pudiera casarme contigo lo haría. –Ahora Ertan se mostró superado por sus palabras. Ari no encontraba el punto intermedio. –Invité a Héroïque, Hallgeir, Gellir y Rongbard, pero quería darte tu obsequio primero.

Ertan se lo agradeció. Últimamente se quejaba de su puesto como guardián de puertos y evocaba con añoranza el ejército, por lo que a Ari no le extrañó del todo que le revelase que:

–Quisiera volver a enlistarme en los ulfhednar. Sé que el cargo que ostento implica un mayor honor que volver al ejército pero sencillamente…

–No terminas de cogerle el gusto. –Ari ya lo había pensado, que aquel trabajo no era para Ertan. –Entre los ulfhednar serías más feliz, aunque quizás te recuerden a menudo que eres… tú sabes.

–Ya pero cuando me llamen "hijo de traidor" puedo patearlos, en el sitio en el que estoy debo tragarme la afrenta. Quería consultártelo antes.

–¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

–Los miembros del ejército suelen viajar a menudo. Cuando acepté el puesto de guardián de los puertos lo hice pensando en que así podría estar aquí en la ciudad, cerca de ti.

Ertan tenía razón. Si volvía al ejército pasarían temporadas enteras de misiones y campañas en las que no podrían verse.

–Hazlo –dijo Ari, quien no podía imaginarse dedicando su vida a algo mejor que lo que hacía, le gustaría que Ertan pudiese decir lo mismo de sí mismo. –Cuando estés de licencia estaremos juntos, no te preocupes por la distancia o el tiempo, te aguardaré cada vez. Además, he pensado que quizás te gustaría comprar una casa que compartir conmigo…

Ertan se estaba carcajeando. Ari se abochornó un poco. Sólo un poco.

–Pensé que me dirías algo diferente, que debías pensarlo o que en ese caso era mejor separarnos. Sigo sin conocerte bien.

–Ya tendrás tiempo de conocerme bien –le aseguró Ari.

–¡Tomados de la mano y todo! –La voz de Héroïque los hizo alejarse un momento. Ella no dudó en tirársele a Ertan encima para abrazarlo y felicitarlo. Los demás llegaban junto con ella. Hallgeir, demostrando que tanta intriga le hacía daño, había llevado a Vilda, quien por supuesto se percató de la íntima actitud en que Ari y Ertan habían estado un segundo antes.

Todos se sentaron. Gellir estaba tan asombrado de descubrir que Ertan había conquistado a Ari que los miraba cada dos por tres como si no pudiese acabar de creerlo. Rongbard no hizo caso, se puso coquetearle a Héroïque adulándola con descaro.

Les sirvieron un jabalí entero y un barril de cerveza para que fueran sirviéndose ellos mismos. Hubo bastantes risas, burlas, canciones de borrachos y bromas.

–Ari –Hallgeir acaparó su atención un momento. –Hyndla me pidió una invitación para la boda de Sif, se la negué obviamente, ese ni siquiera es mi asunto; pero no parecía ofendida sino entusiasmada. Instruí a los pajes de pretender que la apoyarían pero en cambio venir a contarme todo. –Ari sintió envidia de que no se le hubiese ocurrido eso a él primero. –La enana le pidió a uno de ellos que le ayude a hacerse una copia de las llaves del despacho de Loki y del de Thor.

–Intentará irrumpir en ellos. –Hallgeir asintió. –Y si la atrapamos en ello, quizás podamos sacarle algo bastante grande acerca de su reina.

–Exactamente.

–¿Están intrigando? ¿Fuera de sus horas de trabajo? –Dijo Rongbard con Héroïque sentada en sus piernas. –Por las dísir, no se atrevan.

–Ertan –le ordenó Héroïque. –Quita a Ari de ahí, tienen prohibido estar juntos ustedes dos –reprendió a ambos secretarios. –Y ahora, a beber.

.

.

El sol salía, su luz irrumpió sobre el techo de cristal y su luz se fragmentó en colores, deshaciéndose en ases que parecían caer en cascada sobre el interior del invernadero. Vanima se quedó sin aire un momento y luego sonrió, con sus grandes ojos y con sus labios. Pareció que le iba a decir algo a Svadilfari pero en cambio sus manos empezaron a correr raudamente por el lienzo ante ella. Se había vuelto la historiadora de los elfos oscuros. Se la pasaba recabando estadísticas, conversando juntando relatos de los elfos que vivían en Asgard, de sus familias, de sus flotas, de su llegada. Y pintaba. Retratos principalmente, pero también pintaba escenas del reino dorado; y esa mañana se había empeñado en captar ese maravilloso efecto prismático que Svadilfari le había mencionado de pasada.

Él la dejó trabajando y se ocupó de sus propias labores.

Sus elfos oscuros ya llegaban. El invernadero estaría listo muy pronto. Las plantas que lo poblarían estaban hacinadas en macetas que el jardinero vanir, Haralnor, vigilaba como si fuesen un preciado tesoro. Por el momento el huésped más distinguido era una alta secuoya que Svadilfari había puesto al centro del edificio como si fuese el pilar central y desde sus ramas se extendiera todas las construcciones. El invernadero era su mejor trabajo hasta el momento. Tendría cinco cúpulas; una central, la de la secuoya, y cuatro anexas alineadas con los cuatro puntos cardinales con precisión astronómica. Estaban construyendo la tercera de ellas.

Nulka andaba por ahí, Svadilfari procuraba no perderlo de vista por problemático. El mercenario continuaba dando lecciones de esgrima a los miembros de la guardia que había improvisado para el desfile, pero que, increíblemente, no se había disuelto luego de éste. Nulka reclutó más jóvenes elfos ávidos de servir a su príncipe. Se hacían llamar a sí mismo "ohtar". Svadilfari no pudo evitar pensar en los legendarios kursed, de Malekith.

Todavía se ponía nervioso cuando llegaba algún capitán, fondeaba en Asgard y en nombre de su flota le juraba lealtad; seguía los consejos que Eyvindur le había dado. Vanima se ocupaba de ellos, de que tuviesen alojamiento, de honrarlos con alguna comida donde podían convivir con él; guardaba sus estandartes que dejaban con orgullo en manos de Svadilfari y también, registraba la frecuencia en la que podían enviarles señales al espacio.

Nulka y Vanima ponían nervioso a Svadilfari, no entendía que querían de él.

–¡Svad! –Tulk se le acercó mientras él ensamblaba los grandes andamios con los que continuaban la construcción de la tercer cúpula. –Su alteza Loki está aquí.

Svadilfari sonrió espontáneamente y Tulk rodó los ojos. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que Loki acudiera a su sitio de trabajo. Lo encontró junto a Vanima observando el progreso en la pintura de la elfa.

–Loki, loadas sean las nornas –lo saludó. Su amigo iba vestido regiamente, pero estaba solo.

–Tú ya nunca dibujas –observó Loki apartándose de Vanima. –¿Tus nuevos deberes como príncipe elfo te mantienen apartado del arte?

–Más bien, mis deberes como arquitecto –respondió Svadilfari sacudiéndose las manos. Ese día el anillo en su mano estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. –¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

–Vine a ver tus progresos con mis propios ojos. –Loki ya nunca se interesaba por los avances en su ciudad, ese atisbo de su anterior yo, entusiasmó al arquitecto.

–Será un placer mostrártelos. –Loki se emparejó con él y se alejaron caminando. El aesir se mostró impresionado y complacido con aquella construcción. Habría aulas, una biblioteca, salas para practicar medicina, una arena de combate y salones para experimentar con la magia. –Los embrujaremos para que resistan hechizos potentes sin derruir el edificio entero, le pondrás esas barreras tuyas para que el sonido no escape pues a los hechiceros nos gusta la privacidad. –Le fue explicando. –Los acabados serán magníficos. Vanima pintará un mural, pero igual, en su momento, nos haremos con unos buenos escultores norn que tallen la efigie de Naira Anar y de Isil. –Las diosas del misterio y del conocimiento.

–Habrá que poner algo aesir también, ¿no lo crees?

–Por supuesto. –Svadilfari asintió a ello. –¿Una estatua de Bor? –Loki alzó una ceja. –¿Una de Thor y de ti? –Bromeó pero a Loki no le sentó bien el comentario. Su rostro demudó en seriedad. –¿Volviste a reñir con él? Pensé, que en el entendimiento de que no se entienden uno al otro, se entendían.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia. No menciones su nombre como no sea para hablarme de cosas oficiales. –Se apartaron de los elfos y los ases que iban como hormigas de un lado a otro. –¿Qué es eso de que hay elfos oscuros comerciando en Gundersheim? –Inquirió de pronto Loki.

–Oh, pues, Ragnheidur no está.

–Ragnheidur volverá en dos semanas, asegúrate de que… –Loki se detuvo y su sonrisa taimada afloró. –No, asegúrate de que sigan ahí.

–Ragnheidur los hará arrestar por traficantes.

–Exacto. –Svadilfari adivinó que Loki estaba planeando algo, pero no le explicó lo que pretendía. –Deberíamos salir a cenar al cuatro gatos, cómo antes. Quiero comprobar quien de los dos atrae más la atención.

–¿El que reúna un mayor número de reverencias vence? ¿Y el otro invita la cena? –Inquirió Svadilfari con sorna. –Tráete a Karnilla, me gustaría que dijesen que los dos somos tus amantes y que te gustan los tríos.

–La invitación fue hecha. Por cierto, dile a Nulka que limite el número de integrantes de tu guardia. Eyvindur sigue aquí, no lo pongas nervioso.

Svadilfari negó algo exasperado pero por otro lado lo complació muchísimo constatar que Loki volvía a estar al pendiente de sus asuntos. Lo hacía sentirse más seguro que contar con el favor de Thor. Se apartaron a una de las aulas aun vacías.

–Resulta que soy príncipe, aunque lo sabías desde antes. Y no sé por qué, a pesar de ello sigo sintiéndome muy humilde. –Loki miró a Svadilfari a los ojos como buscando algo que había perdido en ellos.

–Un anillo y un título no hacen a un príncipe –aclaró Loki, mordaz.

–¿Qué lo hace entonces? –Loki lo pensó un momento pero no pudo o no quiso responder. –Sigo siendo indigno de ti.

–Por favor, hoy no.

–¿Entonces cuando? ¿Qué pasará con Svartálfheim? ¿Cuándo partiremos?

Loki miró a Svadilfari, iba muy en serio con sus palabras.

–No puedes ir conmigo, Eyvindur sabe de la existencia del puerto de Bain, y aunque eligieses otro destino, tu presencia en su reino quebrantaría la paz que se ha acordado.

–Puedo cambiar de forma, hay un hechicero entre los míos, uno muy poderoso que vino a verme, estuvimos comiendo y se puso a presumir sus poderes. Inclusive aseguró que puede romper sellos mágicos.

–¿Le hablaste de mí?

–Por supuesto que no. Dijo que un Lord vanir tuvo un problema con una reliquia, un Landvaettir, alguien selló su magia y sus tierras dependían de él. Este elfo oscuro le cobró una gran cantidad de dinero pero deshizo el sello.

–No soy un Landvaettir.

–Un hechicero y una reliquia son la misma cosa. –Svadilfari se atrevió a tomarle las manos. –Podemos ir a otra parte, también hay magia impresionante en Vanaheim o en Nornheim. Los gemelos son tus primos, Karnilla es nuestra amiga, estoy seguro de que nos respaldarían.

Loki zafó sus manos.

–No. Es suficiente.

–¿Por qué? –Lo presionó Svadilfari, tomándolo por la cintura. –¿Por qué? –Repitió su pregunta sellándola con un beso apasionado.

Loki se zafó con brusquedad. Svadilfari parecía muy herido pero a Loki no le importó. Se alejó de aquel sitio de prisa.

.

.

Thor se había dividido con Eyvindur el trabajo, éste modificaba el tratado de Bor–Eyrikur mientras él hacía la nueva normatividad para los permisos de navegación de los elfos oscuros. Sin embargo estaba siendo más laborioso de lo que creyó en un principio, no tenía ningún antecedente de ello y los que Giselher, Gerenot y Laufey habían expedido años atrás, habían sido un reto descarado en contra de su padre. No los podía usar. Thor empezaba a considerar que necesitaba ayuda de alguien hábil en el manejo de la política exterior, y eso lo hacía pensar en Ragnheidur. No, mentira, su primer opción fue Loki pero no podía pensar en apoyarse en él.

Su viejo concejal le había enviado una misiva, donde se le leía muy consternado por los eventos que se suscitaban en la ciudad dorada. Thor sólo le había dicho que había sido Eyvindur el que insistió en la paz con los elfos oscuros y él sólo fungió como mediador. Eso bastó para tranquilizar al gobernador y no se apersonara de inmediato en su despacho pero ahora pensaba que debía hacerlo llamar de vuelta.

Apartó aquellos papeles pero sólo para descubrir que su siguiente asunto era resolver lo que atañía al hijo de Sindri. ¿Sería un as como su padre o un paria como su madre? A Thor le daba pavor ese asunto.

–Cuando mi padre despierte, arreara a patadas en mi contra. –Estaba seguro de ello.

Aún no sabía cómo debía proceder sobre ello, como también que no tenía demasiado tiempo para meditarlo pues el niño nacería pronto. Lo dejó a un lado esperando tener más claridad en unas horas. Cogió un informe de Hagbard. En él refería que la población estaba tomando con buen acogimiento la noticia del hijo de Thor, varios ya se preguntaban cuándo podrían verlo y si era cierto que era igual al dios del trueno. Hasta ahora nadie se sorprendía de que existiera un hijo ilegitimo de su rey. El dios del trueno se sintió satisfecho de ello y pensó que ya era hora de preparar la presentación de Magni al igual que su iniciación como guerrero.

Hallgeir entró a su despacho para anunciar que la embajadora enana ya estaba lista para su audiencia. Thor la había ido posponiendo por una razón u otra, pues prácticamente había pedido audiencias para toda la semana y el dios del trueno se negaba a cederle tanto de su tiempo a escuchar sus quejas en contra del rey elfo. No le gustaba Hyndla como no le había agradado Kolbyr en su momento. Guardó todos sus documentos en un cajón y lo cerró.

Hyndla entró y se acomodó frente a él, aunque sus ojos de inmediato empezaron a recorrer su despacho, como si buscara algo.

–Majestad –dijo con tono enérgico. –Debo defender el caso de mi señora Thyra ante usted. Los enemigos de mi reina en la corte, han envenenado su mente contra ella.

–¿Y qué caso es ése? –Le preguntó.

–El rey Eyvindur desde que se coronó, dejo en manifiesto su enemistad en contra de mi reina. No sé, rey Thor, si este informado del incidente donde éste clavó la mano del príncipe Tryggvi sobre la mesa y lo acusó de ser participe en la muerte de su padre. –Hizo una pausa –nuestro príncipe, dando gran muestra de compasión, perdonó aquel incidente en aras de la pena que embargaba al elfo; pero éste no ha cejado en mantener a su ejército en nuestras fronteras, en hacer incursiones dentro de la misma, de desconfiar y de atosigarnos. Sin duda, desea la destrucción de los enanos, al igual que la de los elfos oscuros; y empleará hasta el último de sus esfuerzos en desacreditar a mi reina delante de usted. Sé que durante su estancia aquí en Asgard no ha hecho sino asegurar que es víctima de los enanos y ha pintado las acciones de su alteza Thyra de un color muy negro; he intentado hablar con él pero se ha rehusado a tratarme, eso no ha sido de mi agrado.

–No es cosa tuya el que te guste o no lo que Eyvindur hace. Es el privilegio de los reyes hacer su voluntad, y el tuyo es sufrirla –le dijo Thor.

Hyndla continuó después de enrojecer.

–Su majestad, soy una embajadora que ha mostrado credenciales impecables, y es por ello que me atrevo a decirle que si intenta mediar entre enanos y elfos, estará asumiendo una soberanía sobre otros reyes, lo cual es intolerable. Los elfos oscuros son parias, renegados y traidores, que no debería aceptar en su reino; pero es bajo su responsabilidad si los ha aceptado en su reino. Lo único que deseo es que no manchen el nombre de mi reina y no preste oídos a comentarios mal intencionados de los elfos, sean oscuros o de luz.

–En cuanto a lo que me comentas sobre Thyra, siempre he estado en la mejor disposición para escucharla pero a veces me he preguntado si me envía embajadores o heraldos, pues me asombra inmensamente tu insolente atrevimiento al tratarme después de presumirme que eres un diplomático capacitado. También creo que de estar Thyra aquí presente, ella no habría hecho tales declaraciones, pero si te ha ordenado que te dirijas a mí de este modo, lo cual dudo, debo achacarlo a una razón: que los nuevos reyes le resultamos jóvenes y vigorosos, y tal vez por ello incomprensibles en nuestro modo de actuar.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano, habían terminado de hablar.

Hyndla se levantó de su asiento con movimientos lentos, miró una vez más alrededor como si buscara a alguien o algo; pero antes de que Thor se irritara más con ella, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

.

Thor había salido en otras ocasiones con Magni, lo había llevado al Bifrost para que conociera a Heimdall en persona, cabalgaron por la planicie de Ida e inclusive se aventuraron a navegar en un pequeño drakar sobre el mar. El dios del trueno comprendía que deseaba compensar a Magni por todo el tiempo que no lo tuvo a su lado y también porque no podía estar todo el tiempo con él.

Ese día lo llevó a la ampliación de la ciudad a admirar las construcciones, observar las estatuas talladas de Bor y de Odín que existían en las plazas. Su hijo le preguntó por qué no había ninguna de él.

–Me temo que aún soy un rey muy reciente como para que se me recuerde con tales honores. Deberé conquistarlos al igual que hicieron mis antecesores –le explicó.

Se detuvieron a comer en "El ciervo leal", la taberna a la que siempre acudía con sus amigos. Les dieron hogazas de pan negro con un plato del mejor cordero de Asgard, cocinado en un caldo espeso de cerveza; cebollas asadas en salsa de carne, tarta de ternera y tocino; acompañado con fuerte vino norn. Thor no dejó que su hijo probara el caldo y en cambio le dejó las tartas.

–Su majestad –le hacían reverencias los que entraban aunque miraban un segundo de más a Magni. El niño se encogió un poco.

–No les temas, ¿acaso crees que te harían daño mientras yo esté aquí contigo?

–No papá –dijo Magni sacando el pecho e intentando mostrarse valiente.

Thor miró a su hijo con cariño.

–Quisiera que vivieras conmigo en palacio, pero quiero preguntarte si a ti te gustaría dejar la casa de Volstagg para morar donde yo lo hago. Nos veríamos todos los días y Hogun podría entrenarte con mayor facilidad; aunque no por ello dejarías de ver a Volstagg ni a Asdis.

–¿Y podría salir todos los días?

Thor asintió.

–Pues sí, me gustaría –aceptó.

Thor volvió a su palacio aquella tarde y le ordenó a Valdis y a Mirelle que terminaran de inmediato los detalles que faltaban para acoger a su hijo. Hërin y Nari compartían habitación y sus niñeras tenían alcobas propias, de forma anexa, para poder atender a los pequeños. Las niñeras compartirían alcoba para dejar una de ellas libre para Magni. Así estaría también en los aposentos reales.

.

Esa noche cenó con su madre para contarle su día y para hacerle saber que Magni había aceptado vivir en Valaskialf. Ella sonrió pero Thor adivinó que seguía sin gustarle la idea.

–¿Por qué sigues en desacuerdo? –La increpó.

–No pienses que no quiero a Magni y que no deseo que sea hermano de tus otros hijos, pero creo que estás usándolo para salvaguardar la soledad que Loki te ha dejado.

Thor apretó la mandíbula.

–¿Entonces debería mantenerlo alejado hasta que Loki se vaya a Svartálfheim? Quería aprovechar que Magni está interesado en conocer a mis otros dos hijos, y que Hërin pregunta por él; y no hacerle creer al primero que es mi deseo tenerlo oculto el resto de su vida, y al segundo que no cumplo mi palabra de tenerle un nuevo amigo.

–Tal vez Loki y tú…

–No –la interrumpió. No quería seguir escuchando que debía reconciliarse con Loki, eso ya estaba lejos de sus fuerzas. –Por favor madre, deja ya el tema. Sé que te duele, y por ello mismo, creo que puedes comprenderme –le pidió.

.

La mañana en que Magni se mudó a Valaskialf, Thor dispuso que fuera en el desayuno en el que conociera a sus dos hermanos. Canceló cualquier reunión para poder estar con sus vástagos la mayor parte del día. Su madre estaría presente y no había invitado a Loki, lo había pensado pero al final resolvió excluirlo. No tenía sentido alentar la relación de Loki con sus hijos cuando él mismo había decidido renunciar a ellos. Lo único que él tenía que hacer era intentar no sumirse en tristeza, aguantarse saberlo cerca y esperar a que los elfos se marcharan y se lo llevaran. Entonces todo terminaría por fin.

Fue personalmente por su hijo hasta la casa de Volstagg, lo encontró nervioso pero también ansioso de conocer en persona a Hërin y a Nari. Le enseñó el palacio conforme avanzaban por los corredores y finalmente entraron al comedor. Sus otros dos pequeños ya aguardaban ahí, con sus niñeras detrás junto con Asdis, que igualmente se mudaría a Valaskialf, por si las necesitaban.

–Éste es Magni, es mi hijo –lo presentó Thor. Magni se había quedado muy regio en su sitio, casi como paralizado ante los otros dos niños.

–¿Tu hijo? ¿Cómo yo? –Preguntó Hërin.

–Así es –le sonrió Thor sintiendo alivio ante la sencilla cuestión de su hijo. –Sé que Loki ya te los había mostrado, pero ellos son Nari y Hërin.

–Es un gusto conocerlos –dijo muy formal Magni.

–¿Podemos jugar con él? –Quiso saber Hërin. Nari se escudaba detrás de su hermano, como siempre hacía, cuando llegaba alguien desconocido.

–Lo harán después del desayuno –les dijo Thor.

El rey se acomodó en su sitio usual, con Magni a su izquierda, Hërin a su derecha y, Nari como siempre fue a sentarse en las piernas de su padre. Frigga miraba a su familia entre nostálgica y nerviosa.

Para el desayuno había huevos hervidos de color marrón, pan frito y carne, empanadas de venado, tartas de manzana y morcilla, salchichas y una docena de galletas de avena, algunas tenían piñones y otras moras. Vino especiado caliente, leche tibia y té de menta. Nari empujó el plato de galletas lejos de ella.

–Yo quiero fresas, por favor, por favor, por favor –le dijo a Valdis.

El mayordomo trajo de inmediato un plato lleno de aquella fruta, las cuáles la niña tomó con la mano y empezó a saborear una por una, manchándose de vez en cuando y limpiando sus manos con la capa de su padre.

–Pero… ¿eso se puede? –Preguntó Magni que comía un poco de salchicha. –Si quiero comer otra cosa ¿puedo pedirlo?

–Si –le respondió Thor –¿qué quieres?

Magni lo pensó detenidamente. Hërin untaba mantequilla y miel a su pan frito con carne, y luego intentaba que Frigga fuera la que se lo comiera.

–Pues quiero –Magni pareció meditarlo y luego se avergonzó. –Así estoy bien. No quiero causarle problemas, su majestad. –Debió haber visto algo en la mirada de Thor, pues se apresuró a añadir velozmente: –su majestad, padre.

–¿Y papá? –Preguntó Hërin como hacía en cada desayuno.

–Está ocupado –le respondió Thor casi como un autómata.

–Siempre está ocupado –refunfuñó su hijo poniéndose de mal humor. Thor que ya conocía esas explosiones en su vástago, le pasó a Nari a su madre y se sentó a Hërin en sus piernas, le habló y jugó con él un poco para distraerlo de su ensimismamiento. Magni comía solo, con cuidado para no mancharse la ropa.

Tras la comida, los niños salieron corriendo al jardín. Hërin olvidó un momento a Loki mientras tiraba de la mano de Magni para enseñarle su árbol, su casa, su Ásta. Thor soltó un suspiro de puro gozo, por fin tenía a su otro hijo con él.

.

.

Esa tarde, los niños continuaban correteando por el jardín mientras Frigga los veía jugando juntos y riéndose. Eran una imagen idílica.

–¡Mi papá! Ya llegaste –anunció Nari, pero no era Thor, sino Loki, a quien la niña le daba la bienvenida. Frigga sabía de la prohibición que pesaba sobre Loki, de que no debía acercarse a Magni, se dijo a sí misma que su hijo no se iba a resistir a acudir a darle la bienvenida a palacio, y no se equivocó. Magni lo saludó con formalidad pero había afecto en su modo de mirar a Loki.

La reina madre, notó el momento en que uno de los pajes partió veloz, seguramente para contarle a Thor que Loki estaba con los niños. No lo interceptó. A veces sentía que su rol, era sencillamente ser testigo de la historia que se desarrollaba. Confiaba en Thor, en que no reñiría con Loki delante de los niños. Su hijo no la decepcionó, no acudió a ellos dejándolos estar en paz. Y Loki, que parecía muy atribulado a últimas fechas, le pareció que hallaba algo de paz entre sus tres hijos.

Cuando los niños se cansaron de revolcarse por el pasto y de jugar a que Loki los atrapaba, sus respectivas cuidadoras se los llevaron.

Loki fue a ella y se dejó caer a su lado recobrando el aliento.

–Madre.

–Hijo. –Se saludaron con simpleza.

–Le pedí permiso a Thor –seguro lo había hecho a través de los secretarios –para escoltar a nuestros hijos a Gladsheim, para la boda de Sif.

–¿Irás a la boda de Sif? –Frigga sabía que Thor no deseaba la compañía de Loki ese día; y él intuyó que eso era lo que ella realmente inquiría.

–Sif me reiteró que no me retira la invitación. Iré.

.

.

Gladsheim no era una provincia como tal, sino una serie de construcciones de vasta riqueza. No había pobladores y el abastecimiento de los asentamientos dependía del Lord de Gladsheim y de los mayordomos de la zona. Contaba con cientos de bosques, caminos y paisajes para observar.

Al castillo, propiedad de la familia de Starkag, lo rodeaba un bosque que se extendía en todas direcciones. Después se ascendía gradualmente por espacio de un kilómetro hasta encontrarse cada vez más y más alto, hasta que el bosque se terminaba y la mirada advertía al instante la propiedad llamada "La Magnifica", nombrada así, en honor de Lady Olenna. Estaba construida sobre la cima de un acantilado de cien metros de altura, dominando la vista del mar. Tenía numerosas habitaciones, salones, una caballeriza para veinte animales, cuartos para los sirvientes, dos patios conectados con una escalera. No contaba con altas torres por lo que el cielo azul podía apreciarse en toda su belleza.

Aún desde lejos se veía y escuchaba el trajinar de sirvientes que iban y venían, adornando, recogiendo, acomodando o instalando; todos ellos dirigidos por la madre de Sif, que parecía una generala, aunque lo que comandaba era una boda.

.

Frigga y Loki llegaban con un día de antelación a la ceremonia para que los pequeños, y las niñeras, se acomodaran en las alcobas que se habían dispuesto para la familia real. Aun cuando Gladsheim estaba a un día de camino de Valaskialf, la reina madre estaba segura de que la fiesta se prolongaría hasta altas horas de la madrugada, sino es que hasta el día siguiente; y ni Loki ni ella, querían que Hërin, Magni o Nari tuvieran que volver ahítos de comida y trajinando en el carruaje. Otros invitados harían lo mismo que ellos.

Loki fue el primero en bajar de la carroza una vez que atravesaron la reja de entrada, le ayudó a su madre a descender y después Hërin se le arrojó a los brazos sin ningún empacho, para que lo atrapara. Magni descendió con propiedad y a Nari la cargaba Fuya. En cuanto los niños vieron los bosques, el gran patio y escucharon el rechinar de los caballos, quisieron correr para explorar el castillo pero Loki no se los permitió. Estaba intentando inculcarles el protocolo, y como si fuera su ayudante fiel, Magni se paró muy erguido a su lado.

Olenna apareció en una de las puertas de entrada y fue directo hacia ellos. Loki haló aire, después de toda la mala leche que se prodigaron uno al otro, se le hacía extraño ser recibido y agasajado por ella.

–¡Frigga! –saludó con entusiasmo Olenna para abrazar a la reina madre, después de todo eran intimas amigas. Entonces se giró hacia él, y usando esa característica tan aesir de hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada, le hizo una reverencia. –Alteza Loki, es un placer volver a verle. Y los niños… –Magni, Hërin y Nari se prestaron para que les halara los cachetes. No pareció sorprendida por la presencia del primero así que ya estaba enterada. –Que grandes son, pequeño Magni que parecido eres al rey y aún recuerdo cuando Hërin era apenas un recién nacido. Y la princesa Nari, que pequeña tan dulce, seguro que han llovido propuestas para casarla. La reina Danna está dentro de la casa, con Arnlaug y Dagna, los príncipes de Alfheim. Seguro que querrán conocerlos y jugar con ellos.

–Papá, queremos ver a esos niños –pidió Hërin.

–Vayan, y no olviden saludar –les recordó Loki.

Los niños se alejaron con sus respectivas cuidadoras aunque Magni le iba contando a Asdis como era su finca, la que llamaban "final de verano". En cambio a ellos, Olenna los guío al interior de la casa, a una sala, donde podrían refrescarse. Ahí encontraron a Eyriander, que llevaba dos días ya en la propiedad. Loki se despidió aludiendo que deseaba tomar un baño, y las dejó a solas.

–Estoy segura de que Olenna ya ha de tener a Sif hecha un manojo de nervios –comentó Frigga. Eyriander sonrió y asintió, había sido testigo de algunas de las disputas entre madre e hija.

–Quien nos hace falta, no es otra que Hanne –meditó la reina svartá.

–Lady Sif la invitó y sé que sus hijos vendrán; pero ella no va a asistir –contó Frigga –me escribió una carta para referirme que no era descortesía sino que ya asistió a una boda de Sif y no planeaba presenciar otra, y además como no conocía al novio ni de referencias ni de oídas, no podía sino llegar a la conclusión de que no era realmente importante.

Ambas reinas negaron un instante antes de reír.

–No ha venido porque está ocupada con su gran amante –dijo en cambio Eyriander –que no es otro que el poder de reinar sin que sus hijos estén presentes. –A la reina madre vanir le gustaba el poder pero sabía que no podía ostentarlo directamente, y además, en el asiento trasero al trono había más espacio para estirar las piernas.

–Hablando de amantes ¿y Lord Aldor? ¿Y tu hijo?

–No lo sé. Supongo que mi hijo debe estar poniendo distancia entre ambos después de viajar únicamente con nosotros. Por fin abrí mi corazón hacia él, y le conté la verdad entre su maestro y yo, lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé –en parte porque ella lo descubrió en su relación con Hagen. –Pero su naturaleza solitaria le hace que ahora quiera apartarse de mí, pero eso ya no me incómoda.

–Me alegra –la felicitó Frigga.

Escucharon un corro de gritos y de risas en el patio, así como los caballos relinchando. Varios sirvientes corrieron a sujetar las bridas, y por la algarabía, Frigga estaba segura de que ya habían llegado los demás invitados.

.

Lord Aldor miró a su discípulo parado junto al marco de una ventana, en uno de los pasillos de la construcción. No parecía intentar pasar desapercibido sino que más bien vigilaba la puerta de entrada del castillo, quería hablar con él pero se detuvo a cavilar sus palabras.

Habían viajado a Nidavelir por el puro gusto de conocer la provincia. Ahí se entretuvieron con la represa, pues era deseo de su rey construir algo parecido en el reino del norte; y con algunas muestras de la metalurgia aesir, que aunque había mejorado seguía siendo inferior a la de los enanos. Todos los lores de la zona los habían agasajado. Después fueron a Gundersheim donde les dieron un trato similar y de ahí en río hasta Harokim, donde les hablaron de los ritos de Ostara. Lord Aldor había disfrutado de aquellos días, de Eyriander con su cabello dorado cabalgando contra el viento, de la risa de Eyvindur, la cual había pensado que no volvería a escuchar; de las noches de hnefatalf y finalmente había hablado con su joven rey para buscar una reconciliación.

Aldor le había contado la historia del puerto de Bain, de sus habitantes y su ubicación exacta. Le habló del templo oculto de Isil, de la ayuda que los istyar les habían otorgado a los elfos oscuros que caían en el este e inclusive le habló del romance que tuvo con su madre en sus años mozos y que había terminado cuando ella se comprometió, para reanudarse varios años después. Conjurar aquellos secretos lo dejó exhausto.

–¿Por qué no me contaste la verdad años antes? –Fue la única pregunta que Eyvindur le hizo.

–Quería hacerlo pero salvo al observatorio era difícil que salieras de Vilwarin. Pedí durante diversas ocasiones que me acompañaras al este pero tu padre se negó por diferentes y variadas razones; y no me atreví a pedirle a tu madre que lo convenciera. –En ese entonces ellos dos no reanudaban su relación de amantes y Larus recelaba de él. No sólo políticamente hablando, sino porque hasta él escuchó el asunto de que Aldor lo quería como un hijo. –Cuando te coronaste no estabas en la disposición de hacerlo, me di cuenta de que decírtelo, te haría más daño que bien. Que nada de lo que te dijera o mostrara, iba a cambiar tu opinión sobre los elfos oscuros, así que decidí aguardar.

Eyvindur asintió comprendido sus palabras.

–Voy a destruir el puerto de Bain. –Esa fue la respuesta que su pupilo, su hijo, su rey, le dio.

.

Se decidió a convencerlo de no cometer aquella atrocidad cuando el grito de unos jóvenes lo detuvo.

–¡Eyvindur! –Eran los reyes vanir, que no repararon en que él estaba al final del pasillo y que en cambió se fueron sobre su soberano para darle abrazos simultáneos. –Nos dijeron que estabas oculto en alguna parte de este castillo pero tú jamás te puedes esconder –dijo alguno de ellos que Aldor no distinguió. –Vamos, ven a nuestra alcoba, comamos y bebamos algo.

–Lord Aldor –le habló una voz a sus espaldas. El istyar respingó pues no había escuchado a Hagen que estaba detrás de él. –La reina Eyriander me pidió que si lo veía, le comunicara que desea que se una a ella y a la reina Frigga para merendar. –El sabio asintió.

El norn soltó un suspiro de fastidio al ver que alguien ya había abordado a su rey. Y Aldor comprendió que eso era lo que Eyvindur espiaba por la ventana, la llegada de su guardián.

–Hagen –lo detuvo antes de que fuera donde Eyvindur. Estaba seguro de que éste conocía todo lo referente a Bain. –No estoy seguro de cuántos de sus pensamientos y cuáles de sus menesteres como rey, te confía Eyvindur. Pero si oyeses una palabra acerca de destruir el puerto de Bain, quisiera instarte con mi corazón a que lo frenes. Sé por experiencia, que cuando las palabras que escuchamos vienen de los labios que amamos, prestamos mayor atención, cuando en otras circunstancias, esas mismas palabras serían incluso ofensivas. –Le dijo. A Hagen pareció no hacerle gracia su petición.

–¿Por qué Lord Aldor? Si quieres mi ayuda tendrás que explicarte, ¿qué pretende Eyvindur?

–Cuando volvamos debo acudir al este para hacer que el puerto sea despejado. Todos sus pobladores deben volver a sus tierras, ya sean enanos, elfos de luz o norn; y en el caso de los elfos oscuros, tendrán que venir a Asgard. Deberé quitar la barrera que lo protege, y entonces Lady Telenma lo destruirá.

Hagen bufó.

–Lord Aldor yo te apoyo; me alegra que alguien le saque de la cabezota a Eyvindur esas ideas de venganza y muerte que Lúne suele avivar y fortalecer. Pero si dice que quiere volar en pedazos Bain, así debe hacerse. Cómo guerrero que soy, que es lo único para lo que soy bueno, pues no soy ni consejero ni sabio, creo que es una decisión acertada. Tengo entendido que está en una zona que vulnera la seguridad del reino, no querrás que se preste a servir de paso de los enanos contra nuestras fronteras cuando la guerra inicie. Tienes tus proyectos de paz y los elogio, pero si el reino fuese dañado por esa debilidad, lo lamentarías y mucho. Así que… –Hagen le dio unas palmadas conciliadoras, dándole a entender "ni modo". Aldor fulminó con la mirada a Hagen que no se intimidó. –No te lo tomes así, ya sé, cuando me cuente su decisión, le sugeriré que te construya otro puerto en un sitio más seguro. Digo, después de que pateemos a los enanos.

.

El dragón negro dejó atrás a Lord Aldor y se acercó a los reyes vanir y a Eyvindur. Notó el brillo en la mirada de su elfo y por un instante se vio tentado a besarlo ahí mismo.

–¿Quién de ustedes dos es Hjörtur? –Prefirió abordar a los vanir.

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro, iban vestidos de manera similar pero no por ello uno podía diferenciarlos.

–¿Por qué preguntas? –Le inquirió uno de ellos con sorna.

–Dinos para que quieres saberlo, y tal vez te lo digamos –dijo el otro.

–Porque quiero explicarle unas cuántas cosas a Hjörtur sobre desposar a mi hermana.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada y en perfecta coordinación se cruzaron de brazos, se negaron a responder a la pregunta de Hagen. El dragón hizo como que aquello le hacía gracia antes de arrojarse encima del más cercano.

–¡Oye! –Los vanir se debatieron con Hagen mientras Eyvindur los miraba exasperado, aunque en el fondo se estaba divirtiendo; hasta que el dragón negro le arrancó las botas y las quemó con su fuego. –¡¿Qué, por las dísir, ha sido eso?!

El gemelo descalzado no tenía ni una sola marca en los pies, que era lo que Hagen le buscaba, pues recordaba bastante bien que Hjörtur sí que tenía una.

–Cómo intenten hacerle esta broma a mi hermana, ella les dejara los pies bien quemados –les advirtió.

–No los atormentes más –le dijo Eyvindur a Hagen. –Será mejor que busques un par de botas nuevas Hrafn y nos veremos en la cena –les dijo pasando de largo en vez de aceptar la invitación que previamente le hicieron.

.

No tuvo que hacerle ninguna señal al dragón negro para que entendiera que debía ir detrás de él. La habitación que le asignaron al rey elfo, daba hacia el acantilado pues había pedido tener buena iluminación. En cuanto Hagen entró a su alcoba, Eyvindur cerró la puerta y le echó seguro.

–¿Tanto me extrañaste?

–Sí, lo hice –aceptó Eyvindur, señaló la puerta –esto es, por motivos de discreción.

–Entonces muéstrame –le pidió Hagen. –Quiero besos, y por favor no escatimes en su número.

Eyvindur voló a su lado para echarle los brazos al cuello y fundirse en un beso largo y dulce.

–Te amo –le dijo Hagen. Sonrisa perdida de dicha. –Te eché en falta. –Añadió otra frase afectuosa.

Eyvindur lo dejó buscarle los botones de la ropa. Miró a Hagen abriendo uno por uno, repartiendo besos sobre la piel de Eyvindur que iba exponiendo. Le quitó el mantón, la túnica, los pantalones, todo, escrutándolo palmo a palmo. Eyvindur no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Hagen le tomó las manos y se las guío a los botones de su propia ropa. Eyvindur lo miró un momento indeciso. Hagen le apretó las manos suavemente, asintió. Los dedos de Eyvindur se movieron con torpeza conforme fueron desnudando a Hagen.

Eyvindur no lo estaba mirando, pero Hagen quería que lo mirara. A veces se preguntaba de dónde le había venido a Eyvindur tanta timidez, para descubrir que quizás era temor o quizás es que Eyvindur cambió el día en que se volvió rey y se vio obligado a ser casi sagrado.

–Hey –lo llamó Hagen tomándole la barbilla. –Te tengo una sorpresa. –Eyvindur lo miró expectante. Hagen sacó la botella de aceite que Karnilla le había obsequiado para un solo fin. Eyvindur pareció adivinar lo que Hagen se proponía, se encogió casi imperceptiblemente. –No pongas esa cara que no te he hecho nada –le advirtió Hagen, besándolo en la frente. –Pensé que te gustaría un masaje.

–¿Masaje? –Repitió Eyvindur.

–¿Alguna vez te han dado uno?

–Una vez me lastimé los ligamentos de la rodilla. Lady Niriel, me dio un masaje para curarme. –Hagen se veía satisfecho con ese relato.

–Recuéstate. Imagina que esto es un masaje terapéutico.

–¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres curarme? –Inquirió Eyvindur.

–Ese corazón de piedra que tienes –masculló Hagen.

–Hagen no sé si pueda. –Las palabras de Lúne vinieron a la mente de Hagen.

–¿Por qué? –Se atrevió a preguntarle. –¿Piensas que te estoy degradando con mi amor?

–¿Qué? No, no pienso eso. Pero nuestros intentos previos han sido infructuosos. –Desastrosos los describiría mejor. –Dijiste que esperarías. –Eyvindur parecía cómodo con su acuerdo pero…

–¿Cuánto tiempo haz podido pasar sin yacer con nadie? Siento curiosidad por saberlo. –Eyvindur lo meditó un momento haciendo memoria.

–No estoy seguro. Supongo que cuatro años. –Hagen se mostró hondamente ofendido.

–Mi buen amor, que sacrilegio acabo de escuchar saliendo de esta preciosa boca tuya, con la cual vas a comerme entero. –Eyvindur se mostró muy perturbado por sus palabras. –No puedo dejarte así. Quería ir a tu ritmo pero he cambiado de opinión. Ponte en mis manos –y cuando dijo eso le indicó que se recostara. Eyvindur no se movió. –¿Tienes ganas de yacer conmigo?

–Sí.

–Eso es todo. Te dije que esto sería sencillo, deja de enmarañar la situación. –Eyvindur suspiró, asintió como convenciéndose, algo nervioso. Hagen no acababa de entender cuál era el problema. Puso manos a la obra. Eyvindur se tumbó boca abajo sobre la cama. Hagen le apartó el larguísimo cabello a un lado. –Me gustan estas hebras plateadas. A veces sueño con ellas.

–¿Y en esos sueños que haces?

–No quiero asustarte más –repuso Hagen sacándole una risa a Eyvindur.

–Haces esto para tener excusa para posar tus manos sobre mí a tu antojo, sin ponerme nervioso.

–Las segundas intenciones nunca han sido mi fuerte –dijo Hagen, empezando a sobarle el cuello a Eyvindur. –Quiero tocarte, pero también quiero que sientas. –Eyvindur no dijo nada más.

Le hizo caso a Hagen. Intentó relajarse y sencillamente sentir las manos amadas sobre su piel, manos de guerrero, capaces de infringir muerte pero que a él en cambio lo tocaban con tal cuidado. Se sentía bien. Hagen lo tocaba con destreza, presionando con precisión sobre su cuello y luego sobre sus hombros. Eyvindur sintió que toda la tensión de su estancia en Asgard, descubriendo a Lord Aldor, negociando acerca de los elfos, se disipaba. Hagen le fue distendiendo los hombros y dándole aquellas atenciones a su espalda.

–Tienes la cintura estrecha –le dijo Hagen y Eyvindur sonrió, gustoso de ser admirado, –pero estas caderas tuyas serán mi perdición, estoy seguro.

Eyvindur hubiera querido decirle cuánto le fascinaba, y que había sido su perdición en el instante en que le había tomado una mano alevosamente, el día en que se conocieron. Pero no dijo nada. Sintió las manos de Hagen sobre su columna vertebral, acariciándolo por momentos más que sobándolo. Se dejó hacer, tranquilamente. Se adormeció tanto que por poco y se queda dormido. Sintió las manos de Hagen sobre su cadera antes de descender por sus nalgas, hasta el punto en que se unían con sus piernas. Se sobresaltó al sentirlo ahí, pero volvió a relajarse cuando Hagen siguió de largo por sus piernas. Su amado se tomó su tiempo, dejándolo cálido, suave y muy relajado.

Hagen le estaba sobando las palmas de los pies.

–Eres muy hábil –le dijo Eyvindur con voz lánguida. Hagen no le respondió nada. –Debe ser que haz practicado mucho.

Decirlo en voz alta lo hizo tomar conciencia de ello. Claro que debía haber practicado mucho, con un centenar de amantes. Intentó apartar aquella odiosa idea. Sintió las manos de Hagen ascendiendo por sus piernas nuevamente, hasta sus caderas. Soltó un suspiro complacido. Las manos de Hagen se deslizaron entre sus muslos separándolos. Giró el rostro sobre su hombro, alcanzó a ver que Hagen sonreía triunfante. Estaba tan relajado que a su amado no le costó nada meterle dos dedos en su estrecha abertura, con facilidad y sin dolor. Eyvindur sintió el ramalazo de deseo ascendiendo por su cuerpo. Lo tocaba con destreza, dilatando lo suficiente para hundir sus dedos más profundo, encontrándole ese manojo de nervios que al ser presionados hicieron que Eyvindur se olvidase de todo menos de Hagen.

–Eres absolutamente hermoso –le susurró Hagen presionando con firmeza. –No sabes cuánto pensé en esto, en tenerte así, hirviendo por mí, preparándote para tomarme.

Eyvindur no logró articular palabra alguna. Estaba perdido entre oleadas de placer que comenzaban dentro suyo y corrían por su cuerpo haciéndolo doblar los dedos de los pies, erizándole cada poro y acelerándole el corazón. Hagen lo haló hacia él. Lo soltó un momento para ayudarlo a girarse.

Cuando Eyvindur pensó que Hagen estaba por hacerle algo aún más lascivo, su buen amor se inclinó sobre él para apoyarle una oreja sobre el pecho.

–¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Eyvindur mirando los rizos de Hagen, sin atreverse a acariciárselos. –¿Compruebas si me haz acelerado el corazón? –Un gesto más bienvenido que si le hubiera mirado la entrepierna. –¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Puedo presumir de tener el don de acelerarte el pulso? –Inquirió.

En respuesta Hagen se incorporó y le tomó una mano para guiársela a Eyvindur sobre su corazón, que en efecto palpitaba desbocado.

–Igual me la pones dura –dijo Hagen mandando al traste el romanticismo.

–Y tú a mí –respondió Eyvindur honrando lo obvio. Hagen se carcajeó. –Para alguien que piensa que el sexo es algo sagrado, parece que te diviertes.

Hagen se estaba riendo cuando se inclinó por un beso. Lo instó a abrir los labios y darle espacio a probarlo con la lengua. Eyvindur sintió ese beso especialmente húmedo. Dejó que su lengua se uniera a la de Hagen. No dejó de besarlo ni cuando sintió que Hagen empujaba su cuerpo para penetrarlo. Se abrazó fuerte a Hagen, dejándose llevar, sintiendo como lo hendía.

–Ni en mis mejores fantasías –murmuró Hagen.

–¿Acaso no soy lo mejor que has tenido? –Eyvindur lo pensó pero no lo dijo. Esa pregunta lo arrojó sobre una idea, una que lo atormentaba. ¿Y si la respuesta fuera un "no"?

Eyvindur no pudo evitar frenarse. Su cuerpo, abrasado por la pasión y dispuesto a todo, se tensó dolorosamente. Hagen lo sintió, como todo lo que han avanzado se derrumbaba. Como si hubieran estirado sus propios límites para poder tocarse pero no les quedase ya nada. Hagen se retiró dejando a Eyvindur con una aterradora sensación de vacío.

–Estás temblando –Eyvindur negó. Su miembro flácido entre sus piernas, y todo su ser tiritando.

–Estoy bien –mintió. Se llevó una mano a la entrepierna y se tocó a sí mismo intentando recobrarse, volver a mostrar un deseo que parecía haberlo abandonado. Su miembro no respondió y su frustración se tornó en vergüenza, de ahí al enojo y a la humillación había un solo paso.

–No hagas eso –Hagen le retiró la mano, lo abrazó mirándolo con calma. Haciéndose cargo de la situación. Lo pegó a su cuerpo como si el elfo pudiera romperse. Le habló al oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello. –No quiero que finjas nada. Si empiezas a forzarte por mí acabaremos mal. –Eyvindur respiró hondo.

–Lo siento, no puedo.

–No te disculpes. –Hagen lo tomó de la barbilla y probó a besarlo lento, para ver si lo rechazaba, pero el amago de beso, fue aceptado. –Mírame –Eyvindur así lo hizo. –Te amo –le repitió. –Pero debo pedirte sólo una cosa, dímelo todo. Dime cuando no te guste como te toco, dime cuando no te guste como te beso, cuando te hiera mi forma de mirarte, cuando sientas que se te extingue el deseo. Quiero que siempre me lo digas. Jamás pretendas, ni mientas conmigo. –Eyvindur se relajó. –¿Hice algo mal? –Le inquirió.

–Fueron… mis obsesiones, mis celos –le confesó Eyvindur. –Temo que te decepciones, que descubras que no soy tan bueno en tu cama en comparación con todas esas personas que has tenido.

–Lo lamento. Jamás debí pasarte enfrente a todas esas personas. Ahora pago caro el precio de mi soberbia, pues la persona que amo, con quien más deseo estar se encuentra a la sombra de mis aventuras pasadas.

–¿Lo hubieras hecho entonces en secreto? –Hagen se rió.

–No tienes que probar nada, no estás compitiendo con nadie. Ojalá pudieras verte como yo te veo. –Hagen pareció iluminarse con una idea. –Espera, no te muevas.

Hagen salió de la cama rumbo al cuarto de baño. Regresó con un espejo de plata bruñida el cual apoyó contra la cabecera de la cama. Hagen amaba a los elfos. Había encontrado noches sublimes en manos de sus hermosas doncellas, pero a veces podían ser tan recatados que rozaban el aburrimiento. Cada expresión de desconcierto, casi indignado de Eyvindur, lo entretenía, porque a pesar de que sus ideas parecían horrorizarlo, no decía que no.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos, hincándose ante el espejo, sosteniendo a Eyvindur frente a él, encarando su reflejo.

–Mírate, en toda tu gloriosa desnudez. –Le susurró Hagen. Eyvindur lo hizo, conocía su reflejo de sobra, pero debía admitir que estaba distinto. Tenía la piel del cuello enrojecida donde Hagen lo había besado, la piel lustrosa donde lo sobó con aquel aceite. Hagen estaba tras él rodeándolo con sus brazos; y así, sin dudarlo su amado bajó una mano sobre su miembro. Lo tocó moviéndose algo acompasado.

Hagen cerró los ojos, lo que hacía era sólo para que Eyvindur lo contemplase. Su mano libre le recorría el torso, sembrando caricias.

–Déjate ir Eyvindur, tu cuerpo responde a mis manos, si lo permites. –Eyvindur se contempló a sí mismo conforme volvía a ponerse duro.

Hagen curvó sus dedos alrededor del falo de Eyvindur, encajaba agradablemente en su palma; lo incitó varias veces, le pasó el pulgar sobre la pequeña hendidura y luego retiró la piel de la punta mostrando la cabeza rosada.

Eyvindur echó los brazos hacia atrás encontrando la piel ardiente de Hagen. Mostrándose aún más. Sentía el miembro de Hagen, tieso, rozando su trasero sin acercarse demasiado a su entrada. Lo veía pellizcándolo suavemente con una mano, sin dejar de tocarlo con la otra, marcándole un ritmo que era sencillamente perfecto. Sentía su respiración sobre la curva de su cuello.

Eyvindur se mordió los labios ahogando un gemido. Pulsando en la mano de Hagen.

–Espera –trató de contenerlo ante lo inminente. –Hagen, espera.

Su amante lo ignoró aumentando el vigor de sus caricias, a un ritmo que era casi doloroso. Eyvindur se dobló sobre sí mismo, se vino con un grito de sorpresa, derramando su semilla en la palma de Hagen. Se desmadejó un momento y cuando levantó la mirada encontró su reflejo en la superficie clara del espejo. Miró el reflejo de Hagen, su pecho subía y bajaba, su miembro seguía duro y sus ojos, fijos en él, un insondable pozo de deseo.

Eyvindur fue a sus brazos. Hagen lo estrechó, le quitó algo de cabello sudoroso del rostro.

–¿Estás bien?

–Me tratas con tanto cuidado. En verdad no quieres herirme de ninguna forma. –Hagen asintió. –Ni aunque estés ardiendo de deseo, no me tomarás sin una palabra de mi parte.

–Ni aunque me prenda en llamas te haría daño. –Eyvindur lo besó mordiéndole suavemente los labios. Se acordó de una vieja cancioncilla que Hagen le cantaba.

–Y tu boca agridulce cereza que amé –entonó. –Tómame. –Hagen no se hizo del rogar.

Lo alzó en vilo con facilidad y lo besó. No le soltó los labios mientras lo tumbaba sobre las sábanas y se echaba sobre él. Se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas.

–Estás hecho un desastre –murmuró Hagen, sintiendo a Eyvindur entre las piernas, resbaloso por el aceite, pegajoso por su propia semilla y el pre seminal de Hagen sobre su piel.

–¿Y de quién es la culpa?

Hagen se tomó su tiempo para abrir a Eyvindur nuevamente con sus dedos, en cuanto le pareció que podía resistirlo, se sujetó en una mano. Lo guío despacio al interior de su amado, conteniendo sus ganas para no ser brusco. Contuvo la respiración mientras hacía presión. El cuerpo de Eyvindur por fin cedió alojándolo. Hagen sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo entero. Suspiró liberando el aire contenido.

–Te adoro, te adoro –le dijo entre besos. Embistió tan hondo como pudo, despacio, pero cuando quiso retroceder para darse impulso sintió que Eyvindur volvía a tensarse.

–Hagen –Eyvindur lo llamó con agonía en la voz. Hagen se frenó para mirarlo. Le acarició el rostro empapado en sudor confortándolo. –Perdóname –Eyvindur se lamentó y desvió el rostro hacia un lado. –No quiero perderte de nuevo, no entiendo, no debería ser así. Sigue, tan sólo no pares –sus palabras contradictorias, pero Hagen obedeció las que más le convenían. Embistió y sintió el interior de su amado caliente y exquisito. Intentó con más brío, Eyvindur se quejó lastimeramente.

Hagen se detuvo sin salirse, nada en los nueve lo hubiera hecho renunciar a poseer a Eyvindur, habiendo llegado tan lejos. Se pasó una mano por el rostro desesperado. Eyvindur lo estaba mirando algo aterrorizado.

–No, no, no, tranquilo, debes calmarte –su elfo parecía que iba a quebrarse. Hagen lo llenó de besos, le apretó las manos y procuró sonreírle. –Es normal que te duela.

–¿Lo es?

–Sí, porque yo la tengo muy grande –el comentario repleto de fanfarronería desarmó a Eyvindur.

–Cuanta modestia, y yo que pensé que estaba sufriendo por motivos emocionales más que físicos.

–Acabas de decir que sufres.

–¡Tú me pediste que te dijera todo! –Eyvindur le levantó la voz. Hagen lo besó.

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero mira –Hagen se hincó y haló a Eyvindur consigo. Le deslizó una mano sobre su hombría –te estás poniendo duro.

–Es que ahora va a resultar que soy masoquista. –Hagen volvió a besarlo, seguía tocándolo allá abajo.

–Si te lo permites los dos vamos a disfrutar mucho. No pienses, intenta únicamente sentir. –El elfo asintió. Hagen continuaba masturbándolo hasta volver a endurecerlo. –Eso es, no pienses. Cierra los ojos –Eyvindur lo obedeció y Hagen empujó.

–¡Hagen!

–No pienses. Iré despacio, siénteme. Siente como me recibes dentro de ti. Esto es lo que queremos, estar juntos así, ser uno sólo –las palabras de Hagen lo calmaban, lo llenaban, porque Eyvindur creía, todo.

Aún dolía, pero era distinto. Sentía a Hagen no sólo en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, lo sentía alrededor suyo, podía saborearlo en su boca, olerlo; sentía que lo envolvía del todo. Estaba lleno de Hagen, y así era como deseaba estar. Se dejó ir. Hagen embistió sujetándolo con fuerza de las caderas, refrenándose en un principio. Gimieron al unísono.

–Eres mío –jadeó Eyvindur más que hablar.

–Tuyo, sólo tuyo. –Eyvindur le hundió las uñas en los hombros luchando por ondular junto con Hagen. Por seguirlo. Eyvindur dejó que el placer se le colase por todos los recovecos de su ser. Hagen lo fue ajustando sobre él, con todas las mañas que a Eyvindur no le molestan más, pues su amado las usaba para él, para tomar su cuerpo con habilidad sublime. Encontró ese manojo de nervios, que antes llegó a presionar con sus dedos. Eyvindur no se contuvo de soltar un gemido alto.

–¿Así?

–Así, más –rogó como nunca había rogado en toda su vida.

No resistió mucho a pesar de que ya había culminado antes. Sintió el orgasmo como si Hagen se lo hubiese arrancado desde lo más hondo de su ser. Gritó y se arqueó contra el cuerpo de Hagen. Al verlo, el norn no se contuvo, continuó follándolo sin darle tregua, alcanzándolo también. Viniéndose en su interior con una sonrisa de la más estúpida satisfacción. Eyvindur lo atrajo a él, lo colmó de besos, se estrecharon uno al otro, enredaron sus piernas, se agarraron muy fuerte.

Juntos por fin.

.

–Madre, basta –le advirtió Sif mostrando su carácter irascible.

Estaban en su alcoba. Olenna había insistido en que se probara el vestido una vez más, sólo para constatar que había perdido peso, tal como ella había advertido, y hacer que el sastre lo ajustara. Junto con su madre estaban su prima Danna, Svana y Sula. Olenna había entrado y salido de la alcoba para recibir a los invitados que iban llegando por anticipado pero cuando volvía, continuaba con la conversación como si jamás hubiera salido. Sif estaba impresionada de que Danna y ella pudieran hablar a la velocidad a la que lo hacían; lo había olvidado con su ausencia.

–Ragnheidur ha llegado ya, nos ha dicho que estuvo en Nornheim. Tu padre se lo ha llevado al salón, junto a los padres de Hogun, para hablar. Seguro tienen mucho que decirse. Es un hombre de lo más listo, no dudes en pedirle consejo si así lo necesitaras. –Lo único que Sif lamentaba era no tener su espada a la mano.

Danna, por su parte, la abrumaba con sus sentimientos hacia Adalster. Estaba enamoradísima de él, era su querido rey alfh en todo momento; nadie podía comparársele. Todo lo hacía mejor que los demás. El rey tubérculo, como siempre había sido apodado, se había quedado en su reino.

–Como ya saben –dijo Danna –nos casamos en Ostlandet a pesar del frío horrible que hacía. Ese día yo estaba nerviosísima, tenía mucho miedo. Y ahí estaba mi tía, todo el tiempo mientras me vestía, hablando sin parar aunque la verdad es que yo no oía más que una palabra de cien, porque pensaba, en mi querido Adalster. Estaba deseando saber si se iba a casar con armadura. Me imagino que Hogun hará lo mismo ¿no? La de gala de los berserkir, la de tonos azules.

–¿Alguien sabe si han llegado ya Thor, Fandral y Volstagg? –Preguntó Sif, que de pronto sintió un deseo imperante de que sus amigos llegaran, echaran a su madre de la alcoba, y le dieran un tiempo en paz.

–Margrét sí que ha llegado –se le adelantó su madre –no puedo creer que este embarazada de nuevo, si su hija Flossi apenas tiene medio año. La he dejado instalada en uno de los salones superiores, sus hijos estaban con Arnlaug y Danna cuando llegaron los vástagos reales. –Sif hizo cara de pena, seguro que Margrét no estaba agradecida de tener siete niños a su alrededor.

–Iré a averiguar –se ofreció Svana. Sula pareció muy decepcionada de que la otra se hubiera ido.

–…pienso muchas veces que no hay nada peor que separase de la familia. Todo se vuelve melancólico –continuaba diciendo Danna para quien quisiera escucharla.

Olenna sólo tuvo tiempo de recriminarle a su hija por su cabello reseco, sus manos callosas y la cicatriz en su brazo que asomaría debajo de la tela; antes de que Svana volviera con la noticia de que aún no habían llegado pero que Starkag le pidió que les dijera que se presentaran para la cena.

.

Hjörtur y Hrafn habían arribado a Asgard acompañados únicamente de dos hombres más: Haraldur y Celtigar. Su madre no había querido asistir a aquella boda pero consideró que era un buen momento de que Hjörtur conociera a Karnilla y Hrafn no podía perderse aquello; tampoco quiso darles una gran escolta pero para que fungieran como sus guardianes, envió a dos hombres muy leales a ella.

Tras que Hrafn volviera a calzarse, se encontraron con Fandral y Volstagg que venían descendiendo de sus monturas. Saludaron con entusiasmo a los guerreros, y el espadachín se los devolvió preguntando por su prima Helle.

–Ella está bien –respondieron. –Bien liada con Lord Tarkil –completaron con sorna. El espadachín se alejó mascullando algo acerca de una maldición que las nornas le estaban haciendo pagar mientras que Volstagg le palmeaba la espalda.

Les habían informado que la cena se llevaría a cabo en uno de los patios, pues Olenna no quería privar a sus huéspedes del buen clima de Gladsheim ni tenerlos aprisionados dentro del castillo. Los sirvientes habían colgado varias lámparas para darles más luz y mesas grandes para los invitados que se encontraban ya ahí. Era una cena informal pero aun así música y bardos incitando a la algarabía con su música. Los gemelos encontraron costillas de cordero al horno sazonadas con ajo y hierbas, adornadas con ramitas de menta, y rodeadas de nabos amarillos que nadan en un puré de mantequilla. Res asada con puerros, empanadas de carne de venado, pastel de paloma, ruedas de queso blanco, trucha envuelta en tocino, ensalada de hojas de nabo, hinojo, hierba dulce roja, guisantes y cebolla. Como postres había cisnes de crema, unicornios de azúcar hilado, pastel de limón en forma de rosas, galletas de miel con especias y tartas de zarzamora, patatas fritas de manzana. Volstagg estaba sirviendo a elección de los invitados, ya fuera vino norn, vino vanir, cerveza aesir o hidromiel.

En eso se encontraron de frente con las norn.

Héroïque había descubierto para su gran regocijo que Karnilla estaba nerviosa por su encuentro con Hjörtur. Y lo sabía porque su hermana le alzó la voz cuando ella le peinó el cabello, insistiendo en que no podía presentarse como siempre lucía. Había logrado que sus rizos rebeldes se acomodaran en un alto chongo, sólo que éste iba crispándose conforme pasaban las horas.

–Es un placer volver a verlas –dijo uno de ellos haciendo una reverencia mientras el otro lo imitaba. Héroïque quiso creer que el que habló fue Hrafn, pues el otro se había quedado prendado mirando a Karnilla fijamente.

–La última vez que estuviste en Asgard, fue por un tiempo corto –le dijo con aquella confianza.

–Me temo que está ocasión tampoco podremos extender demasiado nuestro viaje. Hemos acudido sólo para felicitar a los novios. –Hrafn y Héroïque se sonrieron esperando que sus dos hermanos dijeran algo pero éstos se quedaron callados. –¿Nos sentamos? –Preguntó Hrafn y los dejaron a solas.

Hjörtur alcanzó a ver la sonrisa burlona de su gemelo.

–Nos conocimos mucho antes, no sé si te acuerdes de mí, pero yo soy Hjörtur. Tu prometido –soltó de golpe y sintiendo calor en las orejas. El primer pensamiento del vanir fue que Karnilla era mucho más guapa que en el retrato y mayor de lo que recordaba, el segundo, que su presentación fue horrible; y el tercero, que no podía verla sin pensar en esas misivas llenas de palabras melosas que ahora mismo no se atrevía a sostener.

Le hizo una reverencia a Karnilla y desapareció antes de que ella siquiera dijera algo. Fue a alcanzar a su hermano, a quien prácticamente arrancó del lado de Héroïque.

–Me odia –le dijo en tono preocupado.

–¿Qué te odia? ¿Qué te dijo?

–Nada. –Hrafn rodó los ojos –no lo entiendes. ¿Qué tal si no captó que las cartas que nos escribíamos eran para tomarle el pelo a nuestra madre? ¿Qué si piensa que yo de verás estoy enamorado hasta las trancas de ella y espera a que le dé acrósticos y poemas de amor? No debí de haberlo hecho… –Hjörtur en verdad parecía preocupado.

–Esto que me dices, me suena más bien a que ella te ha gustado. –Hjörtur miró mal a su gemelo pero Hrafn lo conocía demasiado bien para que le ocultara algo así –te voy a enseñar cómo se conquista a quien uno desea.

–¿Cómo? Tú mismo me has dicho que Héroïque y tú no se ven, sino como amigos y no creo que a Hagen le haga gracia que vayas a por ella.

–No, no por Héroïque –aceptó –sino por alguien más, que siempre ha sido del agrado de ambos. –Y le lanzó una mirada a Eyvindur que venía saliendo del castillo en ese momento.

.

Sif y Hogun se sentaron en medio de sus padres. La ceremonia tendía lugar al día siguiente pero parecía que la fiesta iba a empezar en ese mismo instante, pues entre bocados de la comida, se empezó a brindar por ellos. Héroïque se puso en pie para dedicarles unas palabras a los novios:

–Les deseamos que sean uno para el otro refugio en los tiempos aciagos, fortaleza en los días por venir y que hallen en su amor una fuente de dicha inconmensurable. –Todos aplaudieron por tan acertadas palabras sin notar que Karnilla la miraba ofendida por, literalmente, robar sus discursos.

–Y ahora, agasajémonos mientras no lleguen los demás –se rió Fandral.

Aún faltaban diversos invitados. Loki se había retirado temprano para acostar a dormir a sus hijos, al igual que Margrét y Danna. Varios de los concejales aún no llegaban, ni tampoco todos los miembros del ejército, ni las damas de la corte, pero sobre todo, Thor no había arribado a Gladsheim. Ya les había comentado que llegaría justo el día y estaría todo ese tiempo con y para ellos, pero no podía tomarse un día más. Sif había comprendido y a la vez, secretamente feliz, de no llevar esa vida a su lado.

–Espero que tus padres sean capaces de entretener a mi madre –le susurró en voz baja a Hogun, pues deseaba un momento de intimidad con su amado.

–Mi madre es perfectamente capaz de sobrellevar a la tuya –dijo el estoico guerrero –¿te comenté que está empezando a quedarse un poco sorda? –Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa.

.

Hrafn cumplió su palabra. Se sentó al lado de Eyvindur para hablar con él, y prácticamente tocó todos los temas: los reinos, Nenar, su madre Hanne, la reconstrucción de la ciudad, los relojes cósmicos que él inventaba, los istyar, le preguntó sobre las estrellas en el cielo; y cada vez que la copa de éste empezaba a tocar fin, Hrafn no perdió el tiempo y la volvió a rellenar de inmediato. Hizo todo ello alentado por el elfo, que parecía contento esa noche y bastante relajado.

Cuando la comida se agotó, Hrafn se puso en pie y tomó la mano de su homónimo élfico.

–Bailemos –le pidió sin ninguna pena. Eyvindur, a pesar de su buen estado de ánimo, le lanzó una mirada fría pero eso no asustó a Hrafn que ya se las conocía. En cambio, tiró un poco de él.

Había otras parejas danzando, como Fandral y Svana. Tomó al elfo de la cintura y lo hizo que siguiera sus pasos, meciéndose lentamente de un lado a otro. Hrafn empezó a contarle tonterías con el fin de hacerlo reír, y lo consiguió.

Mientras tanto, ajena a las miradas asesinas que Hagen empezaba a lanzarle a Hrafn y a que Héroïque aprovechara la ocasión para bailar con Bileygr; Karnilla pensaba. Cuando Hjörtur se presentó ante ella, de aquella manera tan formal y corta, lo primero que la norn supo de inmediato fue una verdad que ella había ignorado por completo.

–Él no quiere casarse conmigo –se dijo, y no era que eso la deprimiera sino que hasta la alegraba. Lo que Karnilla había olvidado era que Hjörtur no la había escogido a ella, sino que todo había sido obra de Hanne y posiblemente él se hubiera opuesto al compromiso, igual que hizo ella, y que de ahí pasara a la resignación. Tal como Karnilla había tenido que hacer. Pensar que él también podía estar renunciando a sus sueños por deber, le hizo sentir que le era más agradable.

.

Nari y Magni dormían juntos en la misma habitación. Loki se había llevado consigo a Hërin a la suya. Estaba esperando al pájaro Vesta. Sabía que acudiría igual que en Vanaheim. Siempre acudía cuando Hërin salía de la protección de Valaskialf.

Su hijo no llevaba ni una hora dormido cuando el ave apareció. Se materializó en el aire, con sus largas alas, y la cola de colores blancuzcos. Loki levantó una mano frenándolo. A él no le alcanzaba la magia pero le había pedido más de su sangre a Karnilla, esta vez sin congelarla ni apuñalarla. Sostenía a Laevateinn consigo mientras reducía al ave y la disolvía. La visión para su hijo quedó suspendida en una pequeña esfera de luz, como una estrella diminuta.

Loki la sujetó con la mano y sin meditarlo se la llevó a la boca y la devoró.

.

El cielo se oscureció teñido de largas lenguas rojizas. Ahí estaba el estruendo apabullante de la guerra. Loki se vio rodeado de sombras borrosas que luchaban encarnizadamente entre sí. Distinguió la capa de Thor en la lejanía y se encaminó allá, sin prisas, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrarse de antemano. Estaba a pocos metros cuando lo vio tambalearse. Sus brazos no lo atraparon cuando se derrumbaba pero se le acercó para sostenerlo mientras moría. No miró a Thor, sabiendo como sabía que sucumbiría ante una herida invisible que él, no podría sanar ni siquiera con su magia curativa.

Sintió las lágrimas que empapaban su rostro.

–Loki –murmuró Thor acariciándolo con su último aliento. Y Loki lo miró irse.

Sintió que se moría junto con Thor pero procuró reunir fortaleza. Siguió mirando en derredor. Distinguió a lo lejos la silueta de un edificio. Antes, cuando se había sumergido en esa pesadilla, no había reparado en él, sobrepasado por el dolor de ver morir a su amado. Pero ahora sí que lo hizo. Era el observatorio en la confluencia de los ríos.

–Así pues, mueres en la guerra de Svartálfheim –murmuró Loki.

"El rey ha muerto" clamaban.

Loki escuchó la voz de Hërin gritando por su padre. Se preparó a despertar pero en cambio el sueño siguió.

–Y así inicia la era de los elfos oscuros –dijo una voz tras él. Loki aferró con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de Thor como si pudiese aún protegerlo, aquellas palabras lo perturbaron hondamente. Se giró a mirar al dueño de la voz, el cual se separó de las demás sombras mostrándose.

Era Svadilfari.

–Ven –le dijo el elfo. Loki negó. –El linaje de Bor será exterminado –le anunció.

Loki sintió temor, no por Thor, quien ya se había ido, ni por Odín. Sino por Hërin, el cuarto descendiente del linaje de Bor.

–No, Svadilfari, debes ayudarme a proteger a mi hijo.

–Por supuesto que lo haré, yo protegeré ese hijo que llevas dentro de ti. Mi hijo.

.

Thor arribó a Gladsheim a horas tempranas, en compañía de Sindri y de Thjalfi, quería desayunar con su familia tal como hacía en Valaskialf. Los pajes salieron de inmediato a sujetar las bridas de los caballos.

–¿Sabes si mi familia se encuentra despierta? –Le preguntó al sirviente. Éste le dijo que no lo sabía, que nadie había salido aún de sus aposentos y Thor asintió. –Estaré en uno de los salones, avísame cuando mi madre despierte.

–Sí, mi señor –lo reverenció.

–¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

–Bölthorn –respondió el as.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	32. Capítulo XXXI

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XXXI

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros al imperio DISNEY.

Muchas gracias por leer nuestra historia y dedicarnos su tiempo. Agradecemos sus favorite, sus follow, sus pm's, sus what's app. Agradezco por este medio a Lilith y a Gizza, a quienes no puedo hacerlo vía reply. Muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios, pues son el combustible de la historia.

Karnilla no sólo es un personaje canon sino que es recurrente en nuestro fic. En los comics, la suelen retratar como una mujer de cabello crispado en negro, nos dimos a la tarea de buscar a alguien parecido, (y aunque su cabello es más domable), la que siempre nos ha aparecido en la cabeza, es Gemma Arterton. Cuencas se ha encargado de actualizar su Tumblr con pequeñas cosas del fic.

Por cierto, algo más: El poema del bardo es _"...de verdad que morir yo quiero_" de Safo.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** M, AU.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XXXI:

–Ven– le dijo Svadilfari y Loki se negó, aferrado al cuerpo sin vida de Thor como si éste aún fuera a ponerse de pie para protegerlo. –El linaje de Bor será exterminado.

Loki volvió a negar. Por supuesto que no serían exterminados, primero morirían todos los aesir y todos los elfos oscuros antes de que Hërin y Magni cayeran en el olvido.

–No. Svadilfari, debes ayudarme a proteger a mi hijo –le dijo porque no tenía opción, porque él no dirigía ese sueño.

–Por supuesto que lo haré, yo protegeré ese hijo que llevas dentro de ti. –Svadilfari le dio aquellas odiosas palabras. –Mi hijo.

Loki volvió a negarse. Jamás le daría un hijo a nadie que no fuese Thor, porque jamás sería de nadie que no fuese Thor. No, no, no, mil veces no. La visión del pájaro Vesta no se realizaría pues Loki así lo quería, porque él se rehusaba a que su familia cumpliese con tales designios.

–Esta es mi respuesta –le dijo a Svadilfari, quien era la máscara con la que el destino se le mostraba. –¡No!

El sueño se desvaneció y volvió a empezar.

Con Loki andando entre guerra a punto de ver caer a Thor. Loki se sentía empequeñecido entre aquella densa masa de cuerpos danzantes que con sus armas se sangraban unos a otros. Miró al suelo, la sangre que corría bajo sus pies, empantanando aquel lugar rebosante de muerte. No podía distinguir a nadie, quizás porque nadie le interesaba excepto aquel que se tambaleaba presa de la cruel mordida de la muerte. Corrió a él. Le desvaneció la armadura buscando la herida fatal.

–No puedes morir, no puedes dejarnos –lo sacudió mientras Thor yacía exánime entre sus brazos. –Dime dónde está la herida, ¿por qué te mueres? ¡Dímelo!

–Loki –habló Thor. –No llores.

–No debería llorar por ti, no te lo mereces si no me ayudas, si te atreves a abandonarme… ¡Vamos Thor! Dime qué es lo que está matándote.

Pero no se lo diría. Con sus últimas fuerzas le enjugaría una lágrima y luego expiraría. Loki no podía contra todo, no podía contra aquella batalla, no podría salvar a los niños, no podría negarse a ser tomado como despojo de guerra. No podía si Thor no le ayudaba.

Volvió a escuchar el grito de Hërin y vio a Svadilfari yendo a él. Se sintió furioso contra el elfo oscuro.

–¡Déjame! –Le gritó. –Voy a matarte si te acercas a mí –pero Svadilfari igualmente acudió. Loki se sentía indefenso ante él, le temía sin entender la raíz de su miedo. Como si verdaderamente no pudiera hacer nada para evitar que Svadilfari lo arrancase del lado de Thor y se lo llevase consigo. –Thor –lo llamó apretándolo contra su pecho. –Thor sólo tú puedes salvarme.

.

–¿Papá? ¡Ya despierta! –Loki abrió los ojos. Hërin estaba bailando encima de la cama. Loki soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de atraerlo hacia él y besarlo entre los rubios cabellos. –Papá, no papá –el niño se le zafó ante su despliegue de preocupado afecto. –Vamos a desayunar –le pidió. –Comer, comer, comer… –le fue repitiendo mientras se mecía. Loki se puso de pie y llamó a Ásta para alistar a su pequeño.

Al mirar a su hijo la congoja de su sueño enraizó en su interior. Tenía miedo, esta vez su preocupación no se quedó en el mundo onírico.

Ocupó su lugar en la mesa de la familia real, a la derecha de Thor. Nari, Magni y Frigga ya estaban ahí, la comida ya les había sido servida. Hërin saludó a su abuela y a su padre antes de insistir en sentarse cerca de Magni en lugar de su habitual silla junto a Loki.

–Empezamos sin ti –dijo Frigga en lugar de mencionar que en realidad no esperaban que se uniera a ellos. –¿Te encuentras mal?

–No –mintió con naturalidad. Uno de los pajes de la Magnífica le acercó vino mezclado a partes iguales con agua. Un buen aesir desayunaba así.

–¿Se presentó el pájaro Vesta? –Quiso saber Frigga. Loki asintió.

–¿El pájaro Vesta? ¿El que le causa pesadillas a Hërin? –A Thor jamás podría dejar de importarle su hijo.

–El mismo –repuso Loki mirando a su amado. Que nítida había sido su muerte; pero Loki no encontraba alivio en contemplarlo vivo y a su lado, porque ahora sabía que el día final estaba más cerca de lo que había pensado. –Yo lo ahuyenté, Hërin no sufrió. –Thor asintió.

Los niños estaban comiendo, Nari se daba de comer a sí misma con cuidado; Hërin, tan despreocupado se ayudaba con la mano cuando la avena se salía de su cuchara. Y Magni, él era todo perfección, parecía influir positivamente en los modales de sus pequeños hermanos.

–¿Ya llegaron todos los invitados? –Inquirió Thor.

–Sí –respondió Frigga. –Sólo faltabas tú. Ragnheidur anda por ahí con Starkag, están gustosos de reunirse, he tenido cuidado de no presentarles a Lord Aldor, no les haría ningún bien contar con el istyar en su grupo de amigos. –Thor se carcajeó.

Loki no estaba escuchando. De pronto alcanzó la mano de Thor que descansaba sobre la mesa. Frigga cortó su relato y Thor lo miró algo espantado. Loki le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. Thor le sonrió con amabilidad y zafó su mano sin ser brusco. Mejor agarró su copa de vino y se la llevó a los labios pero entonces se detuvo, se le quedó mirando al contenido y luego a su consorte.

Loki entendió al punto. Se indignó. No, no le había puesto nada al vino. Thor bajó la copa con cautela y el gesto de Loki fue mucho más abierto. Loki tomó su propia copa y la vació de un trago antes de ponerla teatralmente sobre la mesa como indicándole: "ves, no pasa nada". Thor lo seguía mirando con desconfianza cuando bebió un poco más de vino antes de relajarse.

Frigga los observaba entretenida con su conversación telepática.

–Perdóname madre, me decías que Starkag y Ragnheidur ya se ponen al día. ¿Haz visto a Sif? Le tengo un obsequio que espero sea de su gusto.

Los niños saltaron de sus sillas en cuanto recibieron el visto bueno para hacerlo.

–Diles que queremos jugar en el jardín –le susurró Magni a Hërin.

–¿Podemos jugar en el jardín? –Preguntó Hërin, como vocero de la pequeña compañía de tres revoltosos aesir.

–Si, por favor papá –pidió Nari abrazándose a Thor con dulzura. –Por favor papá Loki –lo incluyó en aquella súplica.

–Vayan –dijo Thor. Asdis, Fuya y Ásta se acercaron a por sus pequeños.

–Las nornas nos amparen, parece que se han cogido el gusto –dijo Loki observándolos partir.

Thor se levantó en el acto.

–Madre, te veré en la ceremonia –se despidió de ella sin voltear hacia Loki quien lo miraba con fijeza haciéndolo sentir pues… acechado.

–¿Qué está sucediendo? –Inquirió Frigga en cuanto Thor se fue. –Estoy notando la manera en que lo miras, sé que vas a negarlo pero aún hay afecto en ti para él.

–No voy a negarlo –dijo él. Parpadeó algo confundido pero ganando claridad a cada momento. –Lo quiero.

–¿Cuál es tu reparo entonces? –Inquirió Frigga.

–Ya no tengo reparos –dijo Loki y su madre se mostró abiertamente curiosa. –Madre, espeto tu opinión respecto a mí no empobrezca por haberte mortificado tanto –Frigga le sonrió conmovida.

–Tú nunca disminuirás ante mis ojos –le aseguró. –¿Estás diciéndome que haz suspendido tu resolución previa? –Loki asintió. No tenía sentido irse, ninguna fuerza lo haría poner pie en Svartálfheim por sí mismo, ni permitiría que Thor lo hiciera. El destino se había mostrado ante él, y tenía a Loki sujeto por el cuello estrangulándolo. Estaba debatiéndose por ganarle. –Me pone feliz saber eso pero debo preguntarte, ¿por qué cambiaste de parecer?

–Porque me di cuenta de que hay cosas más importantes. –Ahora lo entendía. –Tú sabes hacer magia protectora –ese tipo de magia a la que él jamás le prestaba atención pues le atraía más otro tipo de hechizos. –¿Podrías enseñarme?

–Es una magia sencilla, pues es natural para un hechicero proteger a aquellos que ama.

.

–Sé que no te gustan las profecías pero voy a contarte la visión que me mostró el pájaro Vesta y tú vas a escucharme –Le dijo Loki a Karnilla mientras ella prometía ayudarle con el hechizo que Frigga le había enseñado. La bruja tenía en la mano el leding de hielo, dónde Loki quería atesorar toda suerte de bendiciones y oraciones protectoras; no era un encantamiento sencillo, por lo que Karnilla retendría aquella joya un par de días.

Se lanzó a narrarle el contenido de su sueño.

–¿Cómo puedo interpretar estos eventos?

–Al pie de la letra –dijo Karnilla –con mucho cuidado. Se dice que quien busca evitar el destino lo encontrará en sí mismo.

–Si me deshiciera de Svadilfari, ¿crees que algo cambiaría?

–Loki –ella se mostró alarmada. –Éste es Svadilfari, quien te quiere, quien siempre te apoya. ¿Tú piensas que él de alguna manera orquestará la muerte de Thor? ¿Qué él te tomará por la fuerza para preñarte? ¿Qué él matará a tus hijos? No Loki, nada de eso suena como el Svadilfari que conocemos. Ten cuidado. –Ella estaba desencantada de la magia profética. Porque su seidh le había fallado. Aún se acordaba de su premonición acerca de Hagen vitoreado por sus hombres, en un campo de victoria. –Esta magia es imprecisa, lo que viste puede ser interpretado de muchas maneras y no creo que se cumpla al pie de la letra. ¿Qué haría Svadilfari en la guerra? No es guerrero y por fin logró un pacto de paz para su gente, rompería todos sus tratados si se uniera con su padre.

–¿Y Thor?

–La muerte es la única seguridad que tenemos cuando venimos al mundo. Corre tanto riesgo de morir en Svartálfheim como en cualquier otro sitio, pues la batalla es y será el llamado constante de su vida.

–No combatirá en ese reino, yo no se lo permitiré.

–Te has ocupado de destrozar su relación, ¿crees que escuchará tus palabras? –Loki se encargaría de que lo hiciera.

–No demores demasiado con el leding, se lo quiero dar a Eyvindur también.

.

–No es mi boda, ¿por qué debo ponerme un atuendo ceremonial? –Se había quejado Karnilla mientras Héroïque, con gran confianza en que se saldría con la suya, le escogía la ropa que debía lucir en la boda de Sif.

–Porque eres la reina, esto es diplomacia.

–Esto no es un asunto oficial, vengo como amiga de la novia no como la reina norn.

–Pero hermana, siempre eres la reina norn.

Karnilla terminó luciendo una falda holgada con fondo color crema y encaje negro que le llegaba a los tobillos, y una blusa a juego que dejaba al descubierto la línea de la cintura. Karnilla se puso una pulsera en el tobillo, y otras a juegos en los brazos. Héroïque se puso a recogerle el cabello. Las dos sabían que en cuanto Karnilla respirase fuerte los rizos empezarían a salirse del chongo pero eso no impidió que la menor hiciera el esfuerzo. Cuando buscó sus cosméticos para delinearle los ojos, colorear sus labios y realzarle las mejillas; Karnilla huyó. Héroïque se rió.

–He escuchado que casi todos los invitados nobles, vienen con armaduras ceremoniales y espadas ornamentadas, seguro que Hjörtur se verá muy atractivo; no debes temer que puedas desentonar con él –le dijo; Karnilla le lanzó una llamarada que ella esquivó. Los siervos corrieron a apagar las cortinas.

.

La novia lucía radiante con su vestido de seda color marfil y encaje; la falda estaba decorada con dibujos florales engarzados con perlas pequeñas. El corpiño era muy ceñido, le dejaba al descubiertos los hombros y el nacimiento de sus pechos. Llevaba su oscuro cabello suelto sobre los hombros, sujeto de un solo lado con horquillas con pequeños diamantes que centellaban cada vez que ella movía la cabeza. Hogun, había dejado de lado su habitual aspecto sombrío, con su armadura ceremonial en tonos azules y una espada recién bruñida.

Sif y Hogun pronunciaron sus votos, las bendiciones y se intercambiaron promesas bajo la cúpula azul del cielo mientras el sol se ponía por el oeste. Mordieron juntos una manzana dorada prometiéndose que serían una sola alma, un solo corazón, una sola carne. Sólo después de ello, Hogun atrajo a Sif hacia sí y le dio un beso en la boca. Los aplausos y las aclamaciones no se hicieron esperar por parte de los invitados.

Luego se dirigieron hacia los patios donde el banquete los esperaba.

–¡Que se llenen las copas! –Proclamó Sif radiante de felicidad, sin soltar la mano de Hogun.

El vino se sirvió copiosamente a todos para el brindis. Las copas entrechocaron colmadas de bendiciones y buenos deseos para los novios, corearon el nombre de éstos y bebieron al unísono. En cuanto vaciaron las copas, los sirvientes corrieron a llenarlas de nuevo. Entonces la comida se sirvió. Había pastel de hojaldre relleno de cerdo, huevos y piñones; cangrejos cocidos con picantes especias norn, fuentes enteras de carnero guisado en leche de almendras con zanahorias, pasas y cebollas, y tartaletas de pescado recién salidas del horno, que estaban tan calientes que no se podían coger con los dedos. Mientras los invitados se agasajaban, los bardos en compañía de los músicos amenizaron con su música, aparecieron acróbatas y bailarines para entretener. Luego llegaron flautistas y tragasables.

Fandral se puso en pie e hizo el llamamiento para un brindis.

–Lo más difícil es querer a alguien y ser lo bastante valiente como para dejar que te quiera, y mis dos amigos son la pareja más valerosa que haya conocido. ¡Brindo por ustedes, les deseo muchos hijos y que las nornas los bendigan! –Todos alzaron las copas por la pareja una vez más. La velada prometía ser una maratónica marejada de vino.

Varios invitados empezaron a pedir que el rey también dijera unas palabras, así que Thor se puso en pie. No parecía muy seguro de lo que iba a decir. El amor le seguía resultando una cosa incomprensible, optó por no hablar de sí mismo.

–Una vez alguien me dijo que el amor es cuando el alma reconoce a su contrapunto en otro ser. Lo que es muy valorado, y me alegro que Sif y Hogun lo hayan encontrado juntos. Brindo para que tengan suficiente felicidad para superar cualquier prueba, suficiente fortaleza para descubrir que el coraje no es siempre rugir sino que a veces, es la quieta voz al final del día diciendo: Mañana lo lograremos; y suficiente esperanza para ser felices todos los días sin importar qué.

Notó que Loki le sonreía mientras hablaba. Se habían sentado por separado, cada cual con sus propios amigos. Los invitados volvieron a finiquitar su vino.

A continuación llegó la hora de los regalos. El obsequio de los gemelos vanir consistió en un par de arcos cortos, de madera dorada y un carcaj de flechas largas con plumas azules y plateadas; Frigga les entregó unas magníficas sillas de justar en cuero negro. Volstagg les regaló estribos y arreos de plata y Fandral lanzas de cacería. Eyvindur les obsequió unas dagas, de hechura enana, engarzadas con piedras preciosas. Y Thor les obsequió una propiedad en Gladsheim, sólo de ellos dos. Les obsequiaron broches, caballos, copas, joyas a Sif, y de parte de Starkag, una nueva armadura para cada uno.

–Por Lady Olenna y Lord Starkag, nuestros gentiles anfitriones –proclamó Ragnheidur en honor a sus amigos.

El canciller Starkag se levantó también para hacer un brindis.

–Por Lady Sif, mi querida hija y la novia. Que las nornas la hagan fértil –Starkag sonrió a su hija. –Desearé un nieto antes de que acabe el año. Todavía me agradaría más si fueran a visitarnos a Alfheim en esta temporada para celebrar dicho acontecimiento. –Todos hicieron coro a su petición y volvieron a beber.

Los músicos paseaban entre las mesas tocando flautas, caramillos y violines, y varios se levantaron a bailar.

Hogun tomó a Sif de la mano y se unieron a los danzantes.

–No –le dijo Hogun atrayendo la mirada de su hermosa novia. –No pienses en las palabras que tu padre acaba de darte. Son los generosos deseos de un padre para con su hija, no son una orden.

Ella le había contado lo que Velaryon y Karnilla habían dicho, acerca de que era una mujer saludable sin impedimentos para tener hijos. Pero también, le había dicho que aún no quería tenerlos, qué no estaba segura de que alguna vez querría. Él había asentido. Hogun la quería así, tal como era en ese momento. La hermosa e indómita guerrera. No estaba enamorada de un sueño, de la futura madre de pequeños aesir.

–Lo sé –dijo Sif, tan en paz como pocas veces en su vida.

.

–Sif –Thor abrazó a su amiga. Ella se veía radiante, su sonrisa fácil, sus ojos embargados de la más absoluta dicha. Había bailado largamente con Hogun, continuaban siendo la pareja más patosa de la historia de los bailes aesir pero tendrían una larga vida para pulirse.

–Thor, ¿recuerdas nuestra propia boda? –Inquirió ella sin amago de que el recuerdo le sentase mal. –Esta es más divertida.

–El protocolo nos mataba ese día –rememoró Thor. Le tendió una mano a Sif indicándole que bailasen juntos. Hogun era acaparado en ese momento por los capitanes del ejército, Bileygr, Thjalfi y Sindri. –Te ves…– Sif enarcó una ceja mientras seguía los pasos de Thor –enamorada –ella sonrió afable.

–Lo estoy.

–Lo sé pero hoy es muy visible.

–No te acostumbres a guardar las apariencias, ni a seguir el ceremonial que tu padre fincó, así no eres tú. –Le dijo Sif antes de que sus ojos se perdieran más allá de Thor. –Loki te está mirando. –

–Que mire.

–Es extraño, últimamente fingía que no te conocía y ahora, te mira como si todas las respuestas a todos los misterios estuviesen en ti. –Thor no se inmutó.

–¿Te preocupa?

–Creo que de alguna forma te envidia. –Sif se mordió los labios. –¿Qué estoy diciendo? No lo tengas en cuenta. Nadie sabe realmente que es lo que sucede entre ustedes dos.

–¿Te soy franco Sif? Yo tampoco lo sé. –Le confesó Thor.

–Aquí viene. –Anunció.

–Que Siofua me proteja. ¿Será capaz de apuñalarme en tu boda?

–Tengo mi espada cerca, yo cuidaré tus espaldas, pero si dejas que te hiera de frente, entonces me temo que nadie podrá impedirlo.

–Agradezco tus consejos –le dijo Thor, –y tu espada.

–Thor –Loki se paró junto a ellos. –¿Me concedes un baile? –Jamás habían bailado, ni siquiera cuando se casaron, ni en todas esas fiestas en que habían estado juntos como la pareja real de Asgard. Sif le cedió su lugar lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Loki que él escogió ignorar.

Thor sujetó a Loki con cuidado por la cintura y le tendió la mano libre.

–Me tocas como si fuese un arma peligrosa.

–Yo sé manejar todo tipo de armas. –Repuso Thor atrayéndolo un poco más hacía él. Loki se movió al compás que Thor marcaba, se dio cuenta de que bailar con él era muy fácil, como cuando hacían el amor y se seguían mutuamente. Sonrió. –Un sou por tus pensamientos.

–Pensaba en lo sencillo que es estar juntos.

–Cuando logramos estar juntos –completó lo dicho. Loki se lo pensó dos segundos.

–Cuando logramos estar juntos –le dio la razón. Thor eligió no continuar con esa línea de conversación. Loki apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Thor no sabía de qué iba Loki pero ese no era el lugar ni el momento para discutir acerca de quien traicionó, hirió, engañó, abandonó, usó, mintió al otro. –Madre me habló de unas termas que se encuentran cerca, dijo que en esta temporada del año son bastante agradables –dijo Loki. –Quisiera llevar a nuestros hijos aprovechando nuestra estancia.

–Sé de qué termas me hablas. Solía ir ahí con mis amigos cuando era más joven. ¿Quieres llevarlos a nadar? Entre tus múltiples talentos no se cuenta ese.

–Me gustaría que vinieses con nosotros. –Thor no entendió si era una especie de paseo familiar de despedida antes de que se marchase con los elfos.

–Loki –interrumpió Ásta. La pareja se detuvo para mirarla. La niñera llevaba a Hërin en brazos. –Nos pediste avisarte cuando llegase la hora de acostar a los niños. –Thor dio las buenas noches a los pequeños. Ásta se adelantó.

–Iré –le dijo Loki a Thor. No es que hubiera peligro de que el pájaro Vesta apareciera de nuevo, sólo lo hacían una vez cada vez que Hërin salía de palacio; pero aun así quería poner a dormir a sus hijos. Thor lo soltó. No volteó a mirarlo cuando partió, pero Loki sí que lo hizo.

.

El gemelo menor bebió de su vino mientras meditaba. Aquella mañana había intentado continuar con su gallardía hacia el rey elfo, sólo para descubrir que este jamás abandonó su alcoba a lo largo del día, y ahora en el banquete no cesaba de prodigar sus atenciones serenas a Hagen sin parecer percatarse que él existía, aun cuando estuviera sentado a su lado. Hrafn bebió de nuevo de su copa, buscó con la mirada a Héroïque y a Hjörtur para divertirse esa noche. Pero entonces divisó en la otra mesa, un largo cabello rubio platinado idéntico al de Eyvindur. Se enderezó mucho más en su asiento, intentando ver mejor la figura que platicaba con la reina madre svartá, esta se giró levemente y Hrafn descubrió una doncella de ojos azules y piel casi perlada; ella resplandecía como si llevase dentro una estrella y su belleza lejos de opacar la de las damas a su alrededor parecía que las contagiaba, de hecho a Hrafn le pareció que hacía más hermosa su vida por el hecho de que estaba ahí.

–¿Pero quién es ella? –Le preguntó a Eyvindur a su lado, sacudiéndolo inclusive para que le prestara atención; pues aquella fémina era una elfa.

–Es Finduilas, la hija de Lord Teros.

Hrafn la miró a ella nuevamente y luego a Eyvindur sólo para constatar que eran parecidos físicamente.

–La quiero como mi esposa –dijo sin siquiera dudarlo. Tanto el elfo como el dragón negro lo miraron sin entender a qué iba eso. Hagen reparó de inmediato en la forma en cómo miraba a Finduilas y supo en seguida, que lo que buscaba era a alguien que le recordase la belleza de Eyvindur. Y vaya que en lo físico, la doncella lo era. Bien que lo sabía él.

–Si te atreves a tocar a su hija, Lord Teros hará caer sobre ti la iniquidad de una venganza oscura y nunca antes vista; y tu deshonra será cantada por los cuatro reinos élficos y ningún ser que tenga oídos podrá dejar de escuchar la tonada de tu triste destino –le dijo emulando las palabras que Belegaer alguna vez le había dicho a él. A Hrafn no le hicieron mella.

–El corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere –insistió Hrafn mientras sonreía enormemente.

–Querrás decir que tu entrepierna desea lo que tu entrepierna desea.

–Enviaré a mi embajador para hacer las negociaciones necesarias en mi nombre, dices que es hija de Lord Teros ¿no es así? –Hrafn ignoró por completo el comentario de Hagen, y se puso en pie. –Si me permiten, debo ir a presentarme.

.

Cuando Bölthorn cambiaba de forma podía ocultar su seidh, disminuirlo para hacerlo indetectable a los hechiceros que lo rodeaban. Y esa noche lo rodeaban varios y muy poderosos. Temía ante todo la intuición de la bruja norn y la magia de Lord Aldor. No podía realizar el hechizo con el que pretendía atacar a Thor delante de ellos sin que lo detectasen y su tiempo para salir de las sombras aún no había llegado. Fungió como un humilde siervo durante toda la ceremonia y durante parte de la fiesta. Vio a Loki y a Thor bailando juntos, cuando el dios del engaño se retiró y no volvió, decidió que era momento de actuar. Sabía dónde estaba cada uno de los hechiceros presentes y cómo entrar en la casa.

Dejó la fiesta y descendió por el bosque que rodeaba "La Magnífica". Cuando se sintió más seguro, sacó una daga y se puso a trazar unas runas en el suelo, una que lo protegiese de ser visto u oído.

Dentro de la seguridad de esas runas, invocó un espíritu. Un Etiäinen, un mensajero. Lo convirtió en algo oscuro y malicioso, como si modelara un muñeco de arcilla. El espíritu no tenía forma, era sólo una silueta de luz. Aquel ser tenía un razonamiento algo limitado pero suficiente para lo que él necesitaba. Le explicó como entrar en la casa.

–Esperarás a que Thor se retire, lo seguirás a sus aposentos y le recordarás a su viejo amor. –Su Etiäinen adoptó los rasgos de la hermosa y fenecida Lady Amora, con su vestido verde con el cual Bölthorn la había visto morir. Le sonrió con sus ojos soñadores. –Deja que hable contigo, pregúntale por el último obsequio que le hiciste, demándale que lo abra.

Su Amora, reflejaría los pensamientos de aquellos con quienes se topara de manera que daría la impresión de encarnar a la perfección la personalidad que le atribuyeron en vida.

Ella echó a andar entre los árboles para cumplir aquella orden.

.

En la fiesta quedaban pocos invitados de pie, hacía varias horas los novios se habían retirado entre una nueva oleada de felicitaciones y bendiciones, y varios presentes hicieron lo mismo. Era plena madrugada. Lord Aldor conversaba con Ragnheidur y Starkag, finalmente se habían encontrado y descubrieron que estaban destinados a ser amigos. Thor y Fandral bebían juntos. Héroïque bailaba con Hrafn. Karnilla observaba a su hermana, entretenida. Y nada más.

–Karnilla –Hjörtur se le acercó con sus aires nerviosos. –Una palabra a solas. –Su prometido acababa de decirlo cuando se dio un golpe en la frente. –Es decir… no es que quiera que vayamos a solas por ahí, sé que eres una doncella recatada y no quiero que malinterpretes que te pida ir a dar una vuelta por los arbustos…

–¿Dar una vuelta por los arbustos? Jamás nadie me había pedido tal cosa. –Le inquirió Karnilla no pudiendo evitar meterse con él. Se alteraba de tal manera en su presencia que la divertía. Ella estaba al tanto de que le daba miedo. –Ven conmigo.

Karnilla se alejó metiéndose en los lindes del bosque.

–Quería disculparme por las cartas. Estoy apenado, no debí jugar así.

–¿Con tu madre? –Inquirió Karnilla. –Yo inicié las cartas románticas, me dio gusto descubrir que entendías mis intenciones y que me secundabas –dijo ella llanamente. –No tienes que disculparte.

–Es que te dije algunas cosas que no deberían ser dichas a una doncella si no es con honestidad. –Karnilla esbozó un "oh" inaudible.

–Había un poema en una de tus cartas. Dijiste que era tu favorito. "No deseo…

–Sino al sol cuando hay sol y a la lluvia cuando llueve" –completó Hjörtur. –Sí, es mi favorito.

–También es el mío. –Hjörtur se puso aún más nervioso, se limpió las palmas de las manos, que le sudaban, contra su ropa, antes de tomar las de Karnilla. –Traje la poción que prometí, la que debe borrar la cicatriz en tu pie. Aunque si te la quito no sé cómo haré para distinguirte de Hrafn cuando quieran embrollarme.

–Puedo… puedo prometer que no voy a embrollarte. –Él lucía asustado.

–Bien, porque puedo alterarles la cara con magia para hacerlos diferentes uno del otro. –Ella era tétrica. –Estoy de broma. –Hjörtur forzó una risa de que había entendido el chiste.

–Sé que nuestra situación no es la ideal aunque no creo que sea imprevista. Y quería decirte que si quieres…

–Shhh –lo silenció ella de pronto zafando sus manos. Hjörtur se frotó las yemas contras las palmas. –Intuyo una presencia –dijo Karnilla.

–¿Pasa algo?

–Es una sensación conocida, pero ella está muerta. –Se dijo.

–¿Karnilla? ¿Qué estás…

–Hablaremos después, vuélvete a jugar con tu hermano –le ordenó ella y se metió con resolución en la negrura del bosque.

.

El Etiäinen avanzaba sin que sus pies rozaran realmente el suelo, tan ligera como el aire. Se movía con rapidez hacia la casa.

–¡Amora! –La voz de Karnilla la precedió antes de que surgiera cerrándole el paso. El espíritu se frenó. –Por la diosa, no puedes ser ella.

El Etiäinen percibió el temor de la bruja y lo enunció.

–Mi alma no descansa en paz –le dijo con su voz sensual de antaño. –Vine desde Hel, amiga.

–Tendrás que volver ahí mismo –le dijo Karnilla y se dispuso a trazar en el aire un laitale, uno que exorcizaba a los muertos. Pero su magia no funcionó en Amora pues no era un fantasma. La bruja lo dedujo bastante pronto. –Eres un Etiäinen.

Acababa de descubrir su identidad cuando sintió una magia poderosa que la alzó en vilo y la arrojó contra el tronco de un árbol. Las ramas de este se movieron envolviéndola, arañándola para apresarla. Karnilla trató de gritar pero una rama más fina le rodeó el cuello. El árbol no tenía la textura dura de la madera, parecía una serpiente que la comprimía. Magia de transformación, pero no podía provenir de aquella falsa Amora.

–¡Karnilla! –Hjörtur gritó su nombre antes de liberarla con tajos precisos de su espada.

Ella cayó con la ropa algo desgarrada. Sus sentidos alerta. Volvió a sentir que aquella magia que deformaba la realidad los atacaba pero esta vez estaba preparada. Levantó un escudo que la desviase.

–Hay un espíritu, ¿lo viste? –Le preguntó a Hjörtur mientras realizaba complicados movimientos con las manos.

–¿Una mujer rubia? –dijo Hjörtur. Karnilla completó el escudo que los defendería momentáneamente, le tomó la mano con la que aún empuñaba la espada.

–El fuego arde, la luz disipa las tinieblas, los fantasmas del pasado no van más lejos de lo que mis memorias los dejan. –Murmuró ella rápidamente. El filo de la espada se encendió en una llamarada brillante. –Decapítala –él la miró como si hubiese enloquecido. –Es un fantasma, corre Hjörtur, no la dejes llegar a la casa. –Él dudó. –¡Ve!

Hjörtur se alejó y cuando lo hizo Karnilla incendió todo a su alrededor antes de conjurar las llamas a reunirse y cobrar forma. Creó un dragón hecho de fuego, uno que alcanzaba su estatura.

–Tienes un Etiäinen, esta es mi Filgya, la forma de mi espíritu. –Habló alto y claro para el hechicero que la había atacado. –Tráemelo –le ordenó a su dragón y este voló con habilidad entre los árboles.

Ella corrió en pos de Hjörtur. Lo llamó y sintió alivio al escucharlo responderle.

–Aquí. –Cuando lo halló la espada ya no ardía, la hoja había quedado ennegrecida e inservible, no cualquier arma soportaba esos hechizos. El fantasma estaba a los pies de Hjörtur, decapitada como en sus recuerdos, ya se disolvía. Karnilla se giró para no seguir mirándola. Muy a su pesar la había estimado y verla, aun sabiendo que no era real la hería. –¿Quién es?

–Lady Amora –respondió Karnilla. –Al menos una invocación con su forma.

–¿Amora? ¿La amante de Thor? ¿Qué hace una invocación suya aquí?

–Este tipo de magia no puede entrar en Valaskialf, alguien quería alcanzar a Thor o a Loki aquí en Gladsheim. Si mi propio hechizo funciona tendremos al autor de esta magia a mis pies y con quemaduras mayores –Karnilla respingó sintiendo que su vǫrð, su cuerpo espiritual sufría daño. Se apoyó en el brazo de Hjörtur quien la sostuvo con esa forma torpe suya de moverse cuando la tenía cerca. –Falló. Mi dragón fue destruido. Sin duda es un rival poderoso. Corramos a la Magnífica, quizás pueda persuadir a ese pedante Lord Aldor de ayudarme a rastrearlo…

–Estás sangrando –le hizo notar, interrumpiéndola. En efecto, cuando la sujetaron contra aquel árbol había sufrido varios rasguños, tenía uno sobre la cintura, donde la ropa no la cubría, algo profundo. Su ropa se estaba manchando.

Karnilla se agachó con algo de dificultad y alcanzó el bajo de su falda. Lo rasgó sin contemplaciones y se sujetó el corte con aquel improvisado vendaje.

–Héroïque va a matarme por arruinar mi atuendo. Necesito algunos menjurjes que tengo en mi habitación, me curaré en un santiamén.

–¿Quieres que te cargue o algo así?

–Algo así –aceptó. Hjörtur la alzó consigo. –Gracias por tu ayuda, no pensé que me seguirías, antes fui ruda contigo.

–Por supuesto que iba a seguirte –respondió él pero no le dijo si porque era un caballero corriendo tras una damisela en peligro, o porque era su prometida, o porque sencillamente él era así.

.

Héroïque y Hrafn estaban bromeando acerca del número de hijos que Karnilla iba a tener. Hrafn juraba que al menos tendría dos pares de gemelos. Estaban afilando esos y otros chistes para atosigar a sus hermanos en cuanto los vieran, porque claro, notaron que se perdieron de vista juntos y que habían tardado ya bastante en regresar.

–Y aquí vienen los enamorados –le dijo la pequeña norn al verlos entrar. –Y la trae en brazos, por Siofua, y luego va diciéndome que yo soy una descocada. –Hrafn se rió pero entonces el gesto de Héroïque se congeló. –Está herida –dijo y corrió hacia su hermana. Hjörtur le ayudó a Karnilla a sentarse. –¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Imbécil! –Apartó a Hjörtur –¡Hagen! ¡Hagen!

–Cállate –le ordenó Karnilla, a medias entre una orden y una maldición que dejó a su hermana sin aire con el cual continuar haciendo drama.

Thor y Fandral se giraron a mirarlas. Karnilla hizo un gesto de que ahí no se cocinaba nada raro y los aesir volvieron a lo suyo, que era ni más ni menos que entonar la famosa canción del oso para Starkag, quien por muchos siglos había sido su superior en el ejército.

–¿Estás bien? –Inquirió Hrafn. –¿Qué estaban haciendo?

–Hermano, ¿querrías acercar a Lord Aldor? –preguntó Hjörtur. Hrafn lo obedeció. –Yo no herí a Karnilla –le aclaró a Héroïque. –Jamás le haría daño. –El istyar ya se acercaba.

–Mi Lord, había un Etiäinen en el bosque, su dueño me atacó –explicó Karnilla velozmente. –Ayúdame, hay que partir a caballo, peinar la zona con nuestro seidh.

–¿Lo reconociste? –Le preguntó Aldor a Karnilla. Ella negó, jamás se había topado con este hechicero en particular antes. –¿Qué forma tenía el espíritu?

–Lady Amora –respondió Hjörtur en lugar de Karnilla. El elfo miró de soslayo a Thor y la norn asintió.

–Yo le daré caza –dijo Lord Aldor con diligencia. –Tú quédate, estás herida.

–Es peligroso –aseguró Karnilla.

–Yo también lo soy –apuntó el sabio encaminándose a la salida.

La fiesta se acabó para los norn y los vanir.

.

Las niñeras estaban alistando a los niños. Loki los aguardaba en las caballerizas, preparando todo para su pequeño viaje a las termas. El sonido de los cascos de un caballo atrajo su atención. Le sorprendió ver a Lord Aldor entrando al trote.

–Maestro, ¿en qué andas? –Le preguntó Loki. El istyar desmontó en un movimiento ágil.

–De cacería –le respondió Lord Aldor. –Ven, quiero comer algo. –Loki enarcó una ceja, su maestro lo confundía con un paje. Pero, siguiendo una vieja costumbre, fue tras sus pasos.

El pabellón bajo el cual se había celebrado la boda seguía en pie, pues ahí mismo desayunarían los nobles huéspedes antes de partir cada cual a su destino. Lord Aldor hizo que uno de los siervos fuera a buscarles comida a las cocinas sin preguntarle a Loki si tenía hambre.

–¿Haz visto a Karnilla?

–No –respondió Loki.

–Anoche la atacaron. Un hechicero merodeando en los alrededores de la casa, pero no era a ella a quien buscaba, se toparon por azar. El blanco era tu esposo. Lady Amora volvió a caminar entre los vivos.

–Amora –Loki pronunció el nombre con desdén. –¿Su fantasma?

–No. Alguien invocó su imagen. Un Etiäinen, un mensajero.

–¿Etiäinen? No me enseñaste tal magia. –La comida para Lord Aldor llegó. El sabio la probó antes de responder.

–No hubo tiempo, apenas cubrimos los fundamentos de la magia durante el tiempo que pasaste en mi reino. De cualquier manera esa magia es maligna. Aunque rastrear a un hechicero es algo que sin duda podré instruirte cuando partamos.

–Siempre seré tu discípulo –habló Loki. –Pero esa magia tendré que aprenderla aquí. Mis hijos me necesitan. –El sabio ni siquiera pareció decepcionado, como si ya se esperase tal resolución. Lord Aldor continuó su relato.

–Cubrí el bosque con mi seidh –se trataba de una zona bastante amplia pero Loki creía a su maestro muy capaz de tal hazaña. –Encontré los rastros del seidh de este hechicero, lo perseguí entre los árboles, se movía con lentitud al principio, se dio cuenta de mí presencia y de mis intenciones. No lo conozco pero él sí me conoce a mí.

–Eres un hechicero notable. –No era adulación, de verdad Lord Aldor era un ser muy conocido.

–Tiene un caballo, pero lo embrujó para no dejar huellas a pesar de su potencia. Me dejó atrás fácilmente, y finalmente perdí su seidh. Volví al sitio donde Karnilla abatió el Etiäinen. Lo reviví. Tenía un mensaje para Thor. "¿Qué hiciste con el último obsequio que te di? Lo que contiene es invaluable para nosotros". ¿Sabes algo al respecto? –Loki negó.

–¡Papá! –Hërin llegó corriendo hasta él. –Laldor –saludó al sabio inclinando la cabeza antes de abrazarse a su padre. Las clases de etiqueta de Vilda y la influencia de Magni rendían frutos. –¿Ya nos vamos?

–Tomaste la decisión acertada –dijo Lord Aldor mirando a Hërin en los brazos de Loki. Éste no dijo nada al respecto, en cambio envió a Hërin a buscar a Thor.

–Maestro no le digas nada a Thor, no quiero que piense en ella –le pidió Loki.

–Tienen un enemigo poderoso, que además parece conocer sus puntos débiles.

–Nuestros asuntos con Amora fueron de dominio público. Este hechicero no podrá intentarlo de nuevo cuando estemos en Valaskialf.

.

Los invitados se reunieron a desayunar, sin sorprenderse porque Sif y Hogun no se les unieran, ni tampoco de que la familia real ya no estuviera en la propiedad. Karnilla había interceptado a Lord Aldor para preguntarle por su cacería por el bosque antes de que éste se marchara a dormir un poco; ella se vio decepcionada de que no hubiera podido descubrir la identidad de su atacante.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –Le preguntó Hjörtur en cuanto la encontró sentada en la mesa.

–Me encuentro bien, ha sido sencillo sanarme –respondió ella. Y él asintió. –¿Cuándo regresas a tu reino?

–Después de desayunar. No podemos quedarnos más tiempo, no sabemos que desastres pueda ocasionar mi madre –dijo Hjörtur –aunque mi hermano pareciera desear prolongar nuestra estancia –dijo mirándolo. Su gemelo estaba desayunando al lado de Finduilas, quien parecía a gusto con la compañía del menor.

–Hay algo que quiero decirte. –Dijo Karnilla. –Existe un hechizo sencillo para evitar que alguien lea tu correspondencia, yo te enviaré una misiva con largos poemas de amor para los ojos de tu madre; pero le enseñaré al pergamino a reconocerte y lo que tú debes hacer una vez que lo tengas y que sea seguro leer mis verdaderas palabras, será ordenarle que te diga la verdad; así revelará su verdadero contenido. Tendrás que responderme en la misma hoja, a menos claro que puedas imitar mi magia, ¿te ves interesado en mi propuesta?

–Me parece increíble –se entusiasmó Hjörtur. –No tengo seidh –confirmó, –así que cuidaré bien el pergamino original. Me gusta tu idea, así podríamos conocernos mejor.

Los sirvientes aparecieron para servirles manzanas asadas, tartas de bayas y peras ahogadas en fuerte vino. Ruedas de queso blanco, estofado de conejo, empanadas de venado, carne asada y pan recién horneado. Acompañado de jarras de leche, hidromiel, y un vino dorado muy dulce y ligero.

Hagen llegó en ese momento y se sentó al lado de la bruja.

–Me acaban de decir que te atacaron en la noche. –Karnilla rodó los ojos, al parecer la noticia iba a correr por todo el lugar.

–Estoy bien, Hjörtur me ayudó –dijo ella.

Hagen le dirigió una mirada al vanir.

–Vaya, gracias hermano. Te debo una por cuidarla –dijo sencillamente y aunque Karnilla estaba segura de que Hjörtur aún no dominaba las costumbres norn, no pudo evitar darle un codazo entre las costillas a Hagen por llamarlo así.

Tras el desayuno, Olenna y Starkag fueron despidiendo a sus honorables huéspedes conforme iban marchándose. Karnilla le entregó la crema a su prometido para que pudiera curarse el pie. Hrafn prometió escribirle a Finduilas y Hjörtur procuró no sonar tan meloso como su hermano cuando dijo lo mismo. Héroïque no puedo evitar reírse por lo segundo y sentirse terriblemente celosa por lo primero; el que la elfa acaparara a todos los jóvenes no acaba de sentarle del todo bien.

.

Las termas se encontraban en Gladsheim. Estaban en contra posición al mar y muy cercanas a los primeros montes que conformaban la cadena de montañas de Harokim. Las termas iniciaban dentro de una cueva donde el agua salía tan caliente que era difícil tolerarla mucho tiempo; fluía río abajo hasta embalsarse en una piscina artificial al aire libre construida en mármol blanco que retenía el agua; había una segunda donde el agua de las termas se juntaba con un riachuelo, era más profunda y fría. Había sólo dos casas, y ambas pertenecían a la familia real.

Nari lucía un vestido corto sin mangas, los niños iban en pantalones cortos.

Magni sabía nadar, buscó la mirada de su familia antes de lanzarse al agua sin temor alguno. Thor pensó que lucirse en proezas físicas era algo muy del linaje de Bor. Lo siguió, el agua le llegaba a la cintura, Magni lograba sacar la cabeza parándose de puntitas.

Hërin y Nari se habían quedado en la orilla, pero cuando Thor los llamó, Hërin no dudó en saltar a la piscina sin vacilar, a los brazos de su padre, tenía un carácter bastante osado. Nari no quiso entrar en el agua, prefirió en cambio sentarse en la orilla y sumergir sus pies, con Fuya a su lado.

–El agua está deliciosa, ¿no quieres venir conmigo? –La animó Thor.

–No gracias papá, aquí me gusta –respondió ella con mucha propiedad.

Loki los miraba sentado con Frigga y Ásta bajo la sombra de un árbol, un sauce llorón que los cubría a la perfección. Igual se había quitado la ropa pero por el momento se limitó a ser un simple espectador. Frigga ordenó que les llevasen la comida ahí mismo. Los niños se acercaron hambrientos al cabo de una hora. Thor se echó bajo el árbol a dormir mientras que sus hijos picoteaban fresas, higos y peras.

–Loki, ¿por qué no vienes al agua? –Escuchó que Magni preguntaba antes de quedarse dormido.

.

Despertó con la risa de su madre. Se enderezó. Divisó a Hërin en el agua con Ásta, Nari dormía en brazos de Fuya. Pero quienes captaban la atención de Frigga eran Loki y Magni.

Su hijo, aparentemente, estaba intentando enseñarle a nadar a Loki.

–Es un profesor estricto –dijo Frigga y volvió a reírse. Loki era torpe en el agua, era cómico verlo haciendo algo en lo que su habitual aplomo no le servía y a Magni riñéndolo.

–No, así no, estira más los brazos –le decía el pequeño.

Thor procuró no pensar demasiado en ello, en esa sensación de felicidad profunda y sencilla que lo embargó. Por supuesto que quería a Loki, con toda su alma; pero había aprendido a ser precavido respecto a su dios del engaño. Siempre parecía tener segundas intenciones para todo lo que hacía, además de ser incapaz de hablar sin engañar o mentir.

.

Los niños se durmieron temprano. Thor se entretuvo conversando con las niñeras y con su madre. Las tres, pues ahora sumaban a Asdis, los regalaron con sendas anécdotas de los pequeños. Loki se había desaparecido.

–¿Magni está a gusto con sus hermanos? –Le preguntó Thor a Asdis directamente.

–Es muy reservado –dijo Asdis –rara vez se queja de algo. Pero por lo que he podido observar, está feliz y parece entenderse muy bien con ellos. Aunque, a veces aún pregunta por su tío.

–Estaba habituado a él –dijo Frigga. –Es natural que piense que lo ha abandonado. –Thor asintió. No iba a transigir en ese asunto. Leidolf no podía acercarse a Magni.

Estuvieron conversando hasta entrada la noche. Finalmente Thor se despidió más que dispuesto a dormir largo y tendido. Cuando entró en su alcoba se encontró con Loki. Maldijo por lo bajo, debió suponer que en algún momento de su viaje, el hechicero lo emboscaría. Loki estaba de pie junto a la ventana mirando al exterior.

–Quisiera descansar, dime que es lo que necesitas y terminemos con esto. –Loki no se giró a mirarlo pero le hizo caso y habló.

–Vas a morir muy pronto. –Thor no supo cómo encajar esa amenaza.

–¿Volviste a envenenarme? –Inquirió con sorna. Loki se giró y fue a él como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

–Déjame decirte lo que es un pájaro Vesta. –Le pidió acorralándolo. Thor se dejó caer en una butaca mullida y dejó que Loki se paseara frente a él, inquieto, mientras hablaba y hablaba sin importarle si Thor quería escucharlo o no. –Son aves que viven en las ramas más altas del Yggdrasil, desde donde contemplan el tejido de las nornas, pasado, presente y futuro. Nadie sabe por qué en ocasiones se le concede a algún hechicero que una de estas aves descienda con una visión la cual se muestra en sueños proféticos. Esto es lo que he visto en el ave que visitó a nuestro hijo: Si acudes a Svartálfheim a la guerra, morirás.

–Ya lo habías visto antes –dijo Thor, recordando a Loki, alterado por un sueño en el que lo había visto morir hacia años.

–Sí. Pero en su momento no le concedí el crédito suficiente, me parecía demasiado ajeno y lejano. Pero ya no, ahora sé el lugar donde caerás aunque no la causa. En el sueño intento salvarte sin que mi magia curativa pueda hacer nada por ti. Mueres sin una herida visible. He pensado, a propósito de tus burlas acerca de los venenos, que esa sea la causa.

–¿Los enanos me envenenan?

–¿Qué? No, no los enanos, los elfos osc… –Loki se mordió la lengua. Claramente había hablado de más.

–Los elfos oscuros. ¿Hrimthurs? –Loki asintió rápidamente como aferrándose a ese nombre.

–Ellos aparecen en la visión, aunque hay más enemigos los cuales no he podido distinguir.

–No tengo intenciones de acudir a Svartálfheim, le daré hombres a Eyvindur para su guerra contra los enanos. Por lo que me dices es un hecho que Hrimthurs está con Thyra, si las cosas llegasen a complicarse…

–Si las cosas llegasen a complicarse le darás más guerreros. Tienes a los tres guerreros, a Sif, tienes un ejército de ¿cuántos? Veinte mil soldados bien entrenados, sin contar a los treinta mil elementos provenientes de las levas, mejor aún, los jötun y los norn son tus vasallos, enviaras a Hildetand si hace falta pero no acudirás en persona. –Loki se dejó caer ante él y le sujetó las manos.

Thor estaba muy sorprendido de la vehemencia de su petición.

–No voy buscando la muerte.

–Nadie lo hace. Pero si las circunstancias fueran adversas para Eyvindur… te conozco, me darás esa basura acerca del honor y el deber de la que eres tan creyente.

–¿Por qué Loki? ¿Temes que muera? ¿No te gustaría ser rey de Asgard?

–Eso te lo dije porque estaba dolido, por supuesto que no deseo tu muerte…

–Es que aún te soy útil de alguna forma.

–Si te mueres nuestros hijos serán los siguientes. En la visión me fue anunciado que el linaje de Bor será destruido. ¿Por qué no habría de ser así? Ahora son niños pero Hërin será un poderoso hechicero y Magni un guerrero de gran fuerza, cómo tú. Es previsible que quien logre matarte vaya a por ellos. –Loki agachó la cabeza apoyándose sobre las rodillas de Thor, éste lo haló consigo haciéndolo sentarse en sus piernas, así podían verse de frente.

–¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estás tú en todo eso que viste? –Preguntó.

–No estoy seguro de donde estoy. Intento ayudarte, por lo tanto me encuentro en el reino de los elfos.

–Tiene su lógica, si te vas con Lord Aldor…

–No me iré con Lord Aldor, ¿es qué no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? Si nuestros hijos están en peligro no iré a ninguna parte, además de que debo vigilarte porque eres tan absolutamente indolente cuando se trata de ponerte en peligro que necesito estar seguro de que no te lanzas de cabeza a las garras de la muerte.

Thor no se sentía en peligro pero podía ver la preocupación de Loki.

–Así que, ¿vas a protegerme? –Le preguntó, mientras Loki iba rodeándolo con sus brazos.

–Siempre Thor, siempre. –Loki iba a por su boca y Thor giró el rostro en el último momento. Sintió los labios fríos de su amado en la mejilla.

–Protejámoslos, pero esto es un asunto diferente. –Loki bufó. –Me dejaste en claro que no quieres estar más conmigo, pues soy tu carcelero y tú eres mi sombra.

Loki lo tomó del mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo.

–Hablando de sombras, conozco los deseos de la tuya y tú los de la mía; todo lo que te dijo mi sombra es verdad. –Le soltó. Thor levantó una mano y negó con un dedo.

–Buen intento. Ahora vas a decirme eso para conmoverme y que me ponga en tus manos; y luego me sacarás un juramento de jamás poner un pie en Svartálfheim para que así estos temores que tienes se calmen.

–Me conoces muy bien.

–No creo que alguien pueda presumir tal cosa, y yo menos que nadie. Es difícil confiar en el gran lengua de plata. –Loki sonrió, una sonrisa triste. –Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

Loki se levantó.

–Me marcho. –Anunció, –qué descanses.

Thor se le fue encima, lo alzó en vilo y lo derribó en la cama. Le sujetó el rostro en una mano.

–Tienes miedo, hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

–Estás omnisciente esta noche Thor, pero haz fallado en puntos trascendentales. Sí, tengo miedo. Puedo ver un largo sendero hacia la oscuridad abriéndose bajos mis pies, estoy tratando de asirme a la luz. Tú eres esa luz.

–No me des esas palabras, no ahora, no me vengas con ese "fuera de ti sólo hay tinieblas", que no me lo voy a tragar. Dime la verdad.

–Te amo –puro y llano. Sin adornos, sin labia. –Tengo demasiados demonios dentro de mí pero esto es más importante ahora. Temo que me dejes, temo ese futuro que vi. Necesito salvarnos.

Loki lo abrazó desesperado, casi suplicante. Thor quería decirle "todo estará bien" y "aquí estoy". Pero no supo cómo expresarle lo mucho que deseaba protegerlo y el momento pasó. Loki se desafanó de su cuerpo. Prácticamente desapareció de tan silencioso que se movió a la puerta.

Thor se quedó ahí, tenía tanto que pensar.

.

En cuanto volvieron a Valaskialf. Thor retomó su trabajo y lo primero que hizo, fue llamar a Ragnheidur. Thor finalmente había tomado como molde para los permisos de navegación, los que se expedían regularmente a cualquier aesir, y únicamente los fue modificando para que se ajustaran a los elfos oscuros. Si su concejal tenía objeciones sobre lo que estaba haciendo, su máxima queja fue su rostro inconforme, pues no podía negarse a ayudar su rey cuando éste ya había pactado un tratado de paz.

–He hecho un esbozo de normas de control para los permisos, con un listado de las razones por las cuáles puede perderse y en las que creo, ahora mismo todos los elfos oscuros ya han caído –dijo sin que eso fuera una broma.

–En la tarde me reuniré con Eyvindur, estudiaremos los permisos y también el nuevo tratado de Bor–Eyrikur. –Thor hizo silencio un instante. –Hay otro asunto de importancia, en el cual me gustaría saber tu opinión. Sindri el capitán de los hired ha contraído matrimonio con Aryante, una elfa oscura; y ella está embarazada.

Thor vio en Ragnheidur la misma expresión que él hizo cuando se enteró de ello.

–Y por supuesto que se ha planteado la cuestión de la ciudadanía de este niño. –Thor asintió. –Majestad, ¿planeas darle la ciudadanía aesir a los elfos oscuros?

–No, no tengo intención de llegar a ello –aclaró, pues bien que se acordaba que su concejal le había dicho que la ley de los alfh, sólo habría que cambiarle el nombre para que sirviera a cualquier otra raza. –Pensé en que, si por ejemplo, ella fuera vanir; no habría este problema porque su hijo sería vanir o aesir, pero es el hecho de que sea una paria, lo que hace difícil su situación. Estuve investigando desde cuándo se les califica de esa manera, y eso sucedió en el mismo tratado que Eyvindur y yo estamos modificando.

Ragnheidur estaba concentrado en sus palabras.

–No quiero proponerle a Eyvindur que él les conceda la ciudadanía svartá porque ha dejado en claro que tienen prohibido entrar a Svartálfheim y porque sencillamente dudo que los elfos oscuros lo acepten como su rey. Eso me lleva a… Ragnheidur ¿cómo haces que un paria deje de serlo?

El concejal no tuvo que meditar mucho su respuesta.

–Cuando un rey así lo determina, pero su majestad, me acabas de decir que no tienes intenciones de darles ciudadanía aesir.

–Exacto, no quiero hacer eso –le dio la razón –al menos no a los padres. Pienso que este problema se relaciona con uno parecido que tenemos en Nornheim, donde las generaciones que viven en el reino no nos aceptan. Como dijimos en esa ocasión, no lograremos cambiar su mentalidad, pero sí podemos hacerlo con sus hijos, esos niños que nacerán de la mezcla de norn con aesir. –Conforme iba hablando, Thor se dio cuenta de que lo hacía con mayor pasión.

–¿Quiere decir qué…?

–Los elfos oscuros que ahora viven en Asgard nos ven como una ciudad segura pero jamás serán ases. No sólo por el asunto de la ciudadanía, sino porque sus costumbres, su idiosincrasia, la han forjado como viajeros del espacio, como parias… –Thor recordaba el discurso de Svadilfari donde dijo que siempre se le había juzgado así. –Y no creo que tampoco los ases puedan cambiar su forma de verlos, pero sus hijos si pueden cambiar y dejar estás ideas de mercenarios, contrabandistas y quebrantadores de la ley. Aún más, ¿no crees que sus padres cambiarán por el simple hecho de que sus hijos tengan la esperanza de una mejor vida?

–Permitir la mezcla de elfos oscuros y ases –la idea pareció asustar a Ragnheidur.

–No la prohibimos en un inicio –le recordó Thor. –Y ya es tarde.

–¿Cuántos hay? –Quiso saber Ragnheidur.

–Este año nacerán cincuenta de estos niños, de madre o padre as; son pocos en comparación a la población de infantes aesir pero posiblemente esa cantidad aumente el próximo año. –Thor lo vio pensar, y estuvo seguro de que barajeó algunas de las siguientes posibilidades: Desterrar tanto a padres como madres, hacer parias a los aesir que se mezclaron con los elfos oscuros, infraccionarlos, prohibir la mezcla y desconocer a los niños, mandar a asesinar a las familias. –Una vez mi padre me dijo que la ley debe obedecer a lo que es, no a lo que debe ser.

–Una máxima indudable –aceptó Ragnheidur –pero debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo en darles ciudadanía a estos infantes. Pienso que la raza aesir se deteriorara con esta mezcla.

–Tampoco son tantos elfos oscuros como para que los aesir teman la extinción –Thor se burló un poco de él –pero entiendo y respeto tu razonamiento. Aun así debo llevar este tema al concejo y lo que quisiera pedirte es que no hagas circular un panfleto donde se destile este problema, no quiero crear pánico en mi pueblo, ni tampoco que éstos nonatos sufran acosos de aesir radicales –y en esa parte pareció decir: como tú.

–Te aseguro que actuaré con discreción en torno a mis opiniones. –Thor asintió complacido –y ya que estamos tratando temas del reino, quisiera hablar de la academia de hechicería. Ya que es un asunto de importancia para los ases, me tomé la libertad de hablar con Velaryon e indagar, y a la vez pedirle, un informe de lo que había hablado con nuestra hechicera real y Lord Aldor. Del último debo decir que es un hombre de opiniones elevadas, una gran pauta moral y firmes ideas. –Thor pensó que tal vez no había sido malo que el istyar y su concejal hicieran migas. –Y es por ello que quiero comentarte que la idea de hechiceros guerreros se me hace totalmente aberrante.

Eso no lo esperaba Thor.

–Entonces estás de acuerdo en que la institución de una escuela de hechicería es necesaria.

–No lo diría así, pero entiendo el porqué de su formación. Me he hecho enterar de las opiniones de los aesir, algunos temen aún a la magia pero nuestros brujos, pero otros parecen inusitadamente entusiastas. Así que no me opongo a la creación de esta institución. –Ragnheidur había aprendido, de los funestos sucesos de la corte, que los concejales podían obligar a Thor a tomar medidas tiránicas y déspotas si se le contrariaba; independientemente de que estuviera hechizado o no, él había actuado siguiendo sus anhelos de rey. Así que no le negaría su dichosa academia. –Pero formar hechiceros que además sean guerreros, lo considero incomprensible. Los aesir somos guerreros profesionales que dedican su vida a las vías del combate. Creemos en la lealtad, en el honor y en el deber, principalmente; valores que nos son inculcados desde niños y le he preguntado a Lord Aldor, que se les imbuye a los infantes svartá que demuestran habilidades mágicas: lealtad, honor, dedicación, disciplina, una mente bien dispuesta y un insaciable deseo de conocimiento. No digo que sean contrarios a los nuestros pero me resulta imposible creer que a un niño se le puedan inculcar dos amores: seidh y armas. –El viejo concejal hizo una pausa en su discurso. –Por supuesto que esto tendrá su particularidad en la figura del rey, el único aesir que domine ambas sendas pues es un ser excepcional. Tal como Odín.

–Consideras que los aesir no están listos para llevar ambos caminos –eso hizo a Thor meditar.

–Me parece que debemos seguir la senda de los istyar, ellos tienen a su población dividida y les ha funcionado. Me parece adecuado que tomemos su modelo tal cual, además Lord Aldor me ha contado sobre la prohibición a la magia oscura, el sentido del deber que tienen hacia su rey y a su reino, y no puedo evitar pensar que es un hombre sin igual que ha dirigido con certera mano, la instrucción de los hechiceros svartá. –Definitivamente parecía que Ragnheidur había encontrado un alma gemela en el istyar.

–Lo trataremos en sesión del concejo pero tomaré muy en serio tus palabras. –Y lo haría en verdad. Dividir a los aesir en un principio ayudaría a que nuevo integrante de la academia supiera exactamente su lugar. Y por supuesto que Hërin sería la excepción a la regla, él sería además de un valiente guerrero, un hábil hechicero.

–Por cierto, su majestad, también he escuchado de labios de mis pares, que al parecer habrá guerra con Svartálfheim.

–Eso me gustaría explicarlo con mayor detalle en el concejo, después de que Eyvindur y yo revisemos el tratado sobre nuestra diplomacia. –Ragnheidur asintió. –Gracias por esta sesión.

El concejal asintió y salió sin decir más pero Thor pensó que por fin, podía trabajar con él.

.

Thor no había querido pensar en las palabras de Loki, porque hacerlo sería darles credibilidad y era lo que Thor menos deseaba hacer en ese momento. No a lo dicho acerca de misteriosas profecías enviadas por el Yggdrasil, esa parte si la creía; sino lo otro, sus palabras de amor.

–Me envenenó de nuevo –pensó Thor, –ese taimado hijo de Troll.

Loki mentía y embrollaba las verdades hasta que dejaran de serlo, así que cuando aseguraba que está vez eran ciertas, pues Thor no se sentía inclinado a creerlas. Aún sentía temor de que al momento en que los elfos hicieron amago de marcharse de Asgard, Loki saldría corriendo detrás de ellos sin importarle lo que dejaba atrás.

"Todo lo que te dijo mi sombra es verdad". Y claro ahora estaba rememorando lo que ese Loki desatado había dicho. Eran muchas cosas para cavilar.

Desde que habían vuelto al palacio, Loki no se perdía el desayuno con la familia durante los cuales se mostraba cariñoso y atento con los tres niños.

Aquella mañana, además, le había salido con lo siguiente:

–Magni y yo hemos estado repasando las virtudes del guerrero aesir para su ceremonia de inicio en las vías del combate –anunció muy ufano. Thor miró a Asdis la cual pareció hacerse pequeña en su sitio. –Estaremos listos para cumplir con el protocolo.

El protocolo indicaba que la madre del aesir por ser iniciado lo escoltase de la mano hasta el padre. En el caso de la familia real, si la madre estuviese ausente, lo supliría la reina.

–Nuestra madre lo guiará –había dicho Thor.

Magni se enderezó en su asiento de inmediato.

–Mi abuela es la reina madre, Loki es como la reina, es tu esposo padre. –Si Thor no hubiese sido el blanco de Loki inclusive le hubiera aplaudido. El dios del trueno no podía creer que Loki permitiese a su hijo tratarlo de "la reina" con tal de salirse con la suya.

Miró a Loki deseándole que un rayo lo partiera por sembrar la idea en Magni.

–¿Madre? –Buscó apoyo de Frigga.

–Loki desea ocupar su lugar en la ceremonia y yo estoy de acuerdo con ello.

Maldijo a Loki en sus pensamientos pero estuvo seguro de que su dios del engaño captó el mensaje perfectamente.

Después del desayuno, al llegar a su despacho encontró a Njor, el embajador jötun, esperándolo afuera de éste. No tenía reunión agendada con él, ni una lección pendiente. Hallgeir ya estaba en su sitio, apenado por alguna razón. Ninguno hizo amago de detenerlo para hablar con él, así que Thor entró a su despacho para iniciar sus labores del día.

Excepto que no entró a su despacho. O sí, pero la última vez que vio su sitio de trabajo, no estaba repleto de rosas rojas por todos lados. Había fuentes en cada uno de los muebles, topiarios en los espacios más pequeños y un ramillete especialmente decorado sobre su escritorio. Estaba tan sorprendido que no cerró la puerta y Njor entró detrás de él.

–Su Alteza Loki me ha pedido que te explique qué significa para los jötun el regalar flores –dijo el embajador con su tono serio. –En el reino de hielo, no solemos tener flores, pues no resisten nuestro clima. Cuando llegamos a encontrarnos con una, es una auténtica rareza. Suelen comprarse a un precio tan alto como el gelgja. Es por eso que se considera uno de los mayores gestos de afecto, el obsequiarlas a la persona amada. Con estas flores, Loki, quiere hacerte saber lo mucho que te ama. –Thor ya no sabía que era más extraño, si las flores o que el frío embajador jötun estuviera declamando aquellas palabras.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano al embajador para que entendiera que se retirara.

–Lo siento, mi señor, cuando llegué ya estaba todo así y le juro que cerré con llave –dijo nervioso su secretario.

–Yo le di una llave extra a Loki –recordó en ese momento Thor, había sido hacia mucho tiempo y no se la había pedido de vuelta. –Llama a Mirelle, haz que saque las flores de aquí –le pidió. Hallgeir salió presuroso a llamarla. Thor no salió a esperar a que cumplieran con su orden, se sentó detrás de su escritorio y quitó el ramillete de su escritorio, finalmente no pudo evitar reírse. Loki le daba flores, ¡flores! A él, al dios del trueno, un portentoso guerrero aesir.

Mirelle entró de prisa con varios pajes detrás, intentando ser rauda en su encargo.

–Llévaselas a mi madre y a mi prima –le pidió a la mujer –y éstas, –indicó el ramo que sostenía en la mano, –déjalas pero ponlas en un jarrón.

¿Por qué no? Le habían hecho gracia.

.

En la arena de entrenamiento se encontró con un bardo.

–Que las dísir me lleven –masculló mientras que Sif y Fandral le sonreían burlones, en medio de su unidad de ulfhednar.

–Alteza. –El bardo reverenció a Thor y le sacó unos tañidos lánguidos a su lira.

–Aquí no –le dijo Thor agarrándolo de la ropa y echándolo.

–Muy tarde –habló Fandral, –ya nos cantó un poema de Mikal con dedicatoria expresa para ti. "No me olvides y vete alegre, sabes bien el amor que por ti sentí, y, si no, recordarte quiero, por si acaso a olvidarlo llegas, cuánto hermoso a los dos nos pasó y lo feliz que fui".

Sif trataba de no reírse.

–Fandral –lo reprendió Thor, ¿de qué servía echar al bardo si su amigo iba a suplirlo?

.

En la tarde tenía una audiencia pública. Thor ya estaba algo nervioso de que Loki fuese a hacer un despliegue de romanticismo en público.

–Mi señor –Valdis lo alcanzó cuando se dirigía hacia allá. –Loki te manda decir que le gustaría que cenasen juntos. –Su última cena juntos había acabado de tal manera que Thor no quería ni acordarse.

–Dile que no –le indicó al visir.

–Evitaré que sacrifiquen al jabalí entonces y cancelaré el pedido de más rosas vanir.

–Igual cancela la música, la tarta gigante y los regalos –se burló.

–¿Los regalos? ¿Igual los de tus hijos?

–¿Mis hijos? –Valdis le tendió una lista. Thor la leyó por encima. Loki le obsequiaba un pony a cada uno de los tres pequeños, una armadura ceremonial a Hërin, joyas para Nari, más perros para Magni, y un montón de juguetes tallados a detalle para todos.

–Hablaré con él después de la audiencia, ¿sabes dónde está?

–Mi respuesta es la usual, alteza: no tengo idea.

Thor entró en la sala de audiencias. Loki lo aguardaba ahí, en el dintel de la enorme puerta dorada. Le sonrió con alevosía antes de tomarlo de la mano. El heraldo ya los anunciaba, sus súbditos tenían los ojos puestos en ellos y Thor no se atrevió a hacerle un desaire.

–No habías honrado este recinto con tu presencia en mucho tiempo. –Le susurró mientras caminaban rumbo al trono.

–Quiero honrarte esposo, en todas las maneras que se me ocurran. –Y vaya que podía ser ocurrente.

Thor lo soltó para sentarse en el sitio que le correspondía, Loki ocupó su escabel a la derecha. Ragnheidur, que jamás se perdía una audiencia se sentó a la izquierda. Thor notó la mirada feroz que se lanzaron uno al otro. Sí, Loki volvía a estar inmerso hasta el cuello en la política del reino. Y lo demostró ampliamente durante toda la sesión, no había ningún problema que no conociera, ni ley asgardiana que no dominara.

.

Thor se dirigió a cenar con los embajadores, Sveyn y Njorthrbiartr. Antes de entrar Mirelle le lanzó una mirad significativa. Thor tomó aire listo para encontrarse con Loki y con otra inoportuna y extravagante muestra de cortejo.

Un heraldo lo anunció pues la cena era oficial. Halló a Loki sentado en su puesto habitual. Conversaba con los embajadores, y gracias a Siofua, no había bardos, ni flores a la vista.

–Salud a mi rey –le dio la fórmula oficial que Thor detestaba. –Sveyn me comentaba lo poco que se entera últimamente de las noticias de nuestra familia, como algo favorable por supuesto. –El apuesto embajador vanir asintió confirmando sus palabras. –Es que Sula no lo encuentra atractivo –Loki le encajó un tanto, aduciendo a la manía del embajador de intentar seducir a las concejales. Sveyn se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

–Majestades, Skadi les envía sus saludos, también envió el encargo que le pediste –dijo Njor. Loki asintió complacido. –En nuestro reino los cortejos suelen ser breves, las familias acuerdan los matrimonios –fue hablando el jötun. –Pero esencialmente se requiere demostrar que se es capaz de proveer, que se es capaz de proteger y que se es capaz de cuidar al consorte.

–En Vanaheim, se usa la dote. –Dijo Sveyn.

–En Jötunheim depende del acuerdo que se pacte –habló Njor.

–El tópico no le sienta bien a mi esposo –los interrumpió Loki y luego le dijo algo a Njor en su lengua natal. Thor ya entendía suficiente jötun para captar lo esencial del mensaje, Loki le estaba dando las gracias por su explicación.

La cena les fue servida.

Hablaron de todo y de nada. Esas reuniones eran principalmente para husmearse unos a otros. Y en ese juego Loki era el mejor.

–Karnilla, quien es una querida amiga nuestra –dijo Loki a Sveyn, –me habló de los regalos que Hanne le hizo llegar a través de ti.

–¿Regalos? –Thor no estaba al tanto de ello, porque bueno, a él que más le daba que Hanne se hubiese puesto generosa con Karnilla.

–Un espejo enmarcado en plata, un libro de antiguas recetas medicinales de los vanir, una pulsera de zafiros, algunas sedas importadas de Midgard. Después de todo, su alteza Karnilla será parte de la familia vanir un día. Su alteza Hanne es siempre generosa con sus parientes –y aquí le dio una mirada significativa a Loki como recordándole que él se había beneficiado de tales dádivas también.

–Por supuesto. Es una buena señal recibir el interés de Hanne; Karnilla ha hecho bien en su proceder… –Sveyn lo miraba con intensidad –al aceptar tales obsequios con su más humilde gratitud, siendo como es una doncella de corazón tierno y quien siempre está ansiosa de progresar bajo la guía de personajes ilustres, como Thor.

El dios del trueno sintió que estaba escuchando un mensaje encriptado.

–Njor –se decantó por hablar con el embajador jötun. –Hildetand volvió a atrasarse con el pago del vasallaje, ¿sabes la razón?

–Sí, un terrible accidente en una de las minas de gelgja ha dificultado el pago. Hubo un derrumbe, sin pérdidas en términos de vidas pero la reparación ha resultado difícil. Nuestro reino sigue sin ser lo que era. –Miró a Loki, claro debía hacerlo acudir al reino de hielo en el día de Ymir. –Te envió una carta al respecto iba a dártela mañana tal como me instruyó.

Loki sonrió ante esas palabras pero no dijo nada.

Cuando los embajadores se despidieron Valdis entró, lo seguían dos pajes cargando un cofre.

–Oh no –pensó Thor.

–Hanne está evaluando el carácter de Karnilla, –habló Loki mientras los pajes acomodaban el cofre junto a ellos. –Le envía obsequios que Sveyn debe entregarle en persona fijándose en aquello que más la entusiasma, seguramente igual la hace espiar.

–¿Por eso le haz dicho todas esas cosas? Perdona que te lo diga pero no me parece que Karnilla tenga corazón tierno ni ganas de que la guíen.

–¿Notaste la manera en que Sveyn memorizaba mis palabras? Confundir a mi tía es entretenido, además de que no queremos que ella intervenga en la política norn, esa es nuestra prerrogativa.

–¿Y Njor? ¿Qué leíste en él?

–Njorthrbiartr debió recibir estas indicaciones: entrega la carta anexa a Thor cuando pregunte por la demora en el pago, fíjate en su reacción, a ver si se traga el cuento del derrumbe.

–¿Me lo tragué?

–Si fuera una pierna de cerdo te habrías comido inclusive el hueso. –Thor rodó los ojos. Pero era bueno contar con Loki para el juego de intrigas, debía concederle aquello.

–¿Qué hay en el cofre? –Se atrevió a preguntarle. Esa pregunta era la señal para Valdis quien lo abrió. Thor vio una piel de oso negra asomando, por el volumen del cofre sin duda abría más de ellas debajo.

–Me las enviaron de Jötunheim, para ti. También hay para nuestra madre y para Vilda.

–¿Por qué me das este obsequio?

–Njorthrbiartr ya lo dijo, mis flores prueban que quiero cuidarte, estas pieles indican que soy un buen proveedor.

–¿El bardo demuestra que puedes protegerme?

–No, el bardo fue mi forma de cortejarte a la manera aesir. Benfred me buscó un libro acerca de tradiciones románticas del reino dorado. Estoy tratando de emular algunas, aunque tendrás que disculparme si no hago que mi padre hable con el tuyo acerca de la seriedad de mis intenciones. –Thor no pudo evitar una sonrisa. –Igual te escribí una carta –Loki la sacó de la nada. –Donde traté de plasmar mis sentimientos por ti.

Thor la tomó y la desdobló.

–Aquí no hay nada escrito –el tono de su voz sonó a queja.

–Siempre pensé que podría expresar cualquier cosa en palabras, hasta que intenté poner por escrito lo que siento pero todo me pareció insuficiente –le dijo Loki tomándole la mano. –Espero que entonces mis acciones hablen mejor en mi nombre.

–Loki, estoy halagado pero admito que no te comprendo.

–He vuelto a nuestros aposentos comunes –Thor sintió cálida la mano de Loki sobre la suya. –Te esperaré ahí esta noche y cada noche, hasta que desees volver a dormir conmigo.

.

Svadilfari estaba emocionado. Por fin había terminado la construcción del invernadero y no veía momento para salir a Valaskialf y decírselo personalmente a Loki. Irían al "cuatro gatos" a festejar junto con Karnilla. Pero cuando volvió a la posada, se encontró con nuevos capitanes recién aparecidos de todos los rincones de los nuevos reinos que deseaban darle pleitesía pero también con Bölthorn. Hacía cenado con él hacía una semana, cuando le contó de sus viajes por Vanaheim y lo que podía hacer.

–Unas palabras, príncipe –era de los que lo abordaba de esa manera pero que sonaba falso cuando lo decía. Svadilfari se la concedió en su alcoba. Cuando entraron el arquitecto se quitó la casaca que llevaba para reemplazarla por una limpia, y lanzó la sucia sobre una caja de madera que yacía sobre su escritorio. Un regalo que le tenía al rey de los elfos, y el cual claramente no quería que Bölthorn viera. Le señaló la silla y el otro elfo oscuro, sacó un papel doblado de sus ropas. –Me han hecho llegar una carta de tu padre.

Era la primera vez que recibía una misiva de parte de su padre.

Era breve. Hrimthurs le decía que deseaba ver a Bjarni y le pedía que ambos se reuniesen con él en Svartálfheim.

"_Los necesito a los dos_" eran las palabras con las que la finalizaba. Ni una sola alusión al triunfo de Svadilfari como arquitecto real, ni al tratado de paz acordado con Eyvindur. Svadilfari se sintió algo decepcionado por ello porque estaba seguro de que su padre había oído de ambas noticias. La dejó a un lado.

–¿Y habrá respuesta? –Preguntó Bölthorn.

–No una que se me ocurra en este momento –fue sincero, pensó que eso bastaría para que Bölthorn se marchara pero no fue así.

–Sabes tu padre es muy serio, laborioso y aunque parco, siempre cumple su palabra. He hecho varios tratos con él y no puedo decir que jamás haya faltado a su honor, y me atrevo a decir que tú te le pareces en ello. –El oscuro hechicero les había llevado la noticia del tratado de paz que Svadilfari había hecho con Eyvindur, aún le daba risa el rostro pálido de Hrimthurs y las groserías que Thyra había proferido en contra del muchacho. Aquel trato había hecho que dejaran de arribar elfos oscuros a Svartálfheim dispuestos para la guerra, y Bölthorn sabía ahora, que se debía a que estaban en Asgard prometiendo lealtad al hijo. –Es por eso que me gustaría preguntarte si no requieres de un hechicero como yo, uno que pone a tus pies sus extraordinarios dones.

–No tengo ningún deseo que puedas satisfacer –comentó Svadilfari –he obtenido lo que he querido: Trabajo como arquitecto, un sitio seguro para vivir, y lo demás que yo quiero, puedo obtenerlo por mí mismo.

–¿De verdad? Pareces muy seguro de tus propias habilidades –lo halagó Bölthorn –pero creo que no estás captando lo que te estoy ofreciendo, es más, no tienes ni idea de la suerte que tienes de que yo me interese en ti. Yo sé los secretos que albergas.

Svadilfari lo miró receloso pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Bölthorn lo hechizó.

.

Los colores se volvieron muy nítidos de golpe y Svadilfari se encontró en medio de una conversación entre sus padres. Parpadeó varios segundos seguidos hasta reconocer enteramente a sus progenitores, y aun así eran ellos y al a vez no. Vestían ropas diferentes a las usuales, sus prendas eran de hechura de oro, de colores vívidos, sin la correspondiente tierra después del trabajo, ni estaban deshilachadas del uso. Hrimthurs lucía una barba rubia, bien acicalada y lucía con menos arrugas pero Bjarni era la que estaba más diferente, estaba sana y rebosante.

–Este chico, siempre está soñando con algo –lo reprendió su padre con su tono usual.

Svadilfari jugó con el anillo de la serpiente por un segundo sin comprender que pasaba. En eso, entró Nulka pero su amigo también estaba cambiado. Portaba una armadura completa, que brillaba tenuemente. Y él, no tenía ninguna quemadura en el rostro.

–Mis reyes, mi príncipe –hizo una reverencia ante ellos. –El embajador jötun desea hablar imperantemente con usted, alteza. –Les informó.

Hrimthurs se puso en pie y le ordenó a Nulka que lo llevara a su despacho. Se despidió de Bjarni con un beso y se marchó en el instante, dejándolos atrás.

–¿No vas a terminar tu cena, hijo? –Le preguntó su madre. No había reparado en el suculento banquete frente a sí, había faisán y cisne, ensaladas en hermosos platos y fruta en rebosantes fuentes, y sobre todo, podía oler el vino. Pero en realidad no tenía ni un poco de hambre. –Estoy segura de que estás nervioso por tu compromiso, aunque no digas nada. –Svadilfari se sobresaltó al oír esa palabra. –Entiendo que ha sido precipitado pero Laufey y tu padre ya lo han pactado, te enlazarás con su segundo hijo…

–¿Loki?

–Sí, Loki. –Bjarni lució preocupada por él. –¿Estás bien? Te noto muy distraído.

–Me encuentro bien –no quiso preocuparla –¿qué me decías? –Bjarni no pareció convencida de sus palabras pero continuó.

–Mañana arribara el rey junto con sus dos hijos y una embajada jötun. Tu padre está concertando los últimos detalles, y sé que entiendes que en este punto ya no es posible cancelar el compromiso. Hijo, ¿tienes dudas?

–No, eso lo entiendo. Y mañana estaré listo, ahora creo que será mejor que me retire, estoy cansado.

Prefirió irse antes que continuar desconcertando más a su madre. En cuanto dejó el gran salón se vio invadido por asombro y confusión por igual. Estaba sin duda, en Svartálfheim pero su vida era totalmente diferente. Él era el príncipe de ese reino y por lo tanto, digno para casarse con Loki. Procuró que su inicial entusiasmo no lo cegara, y empezó a caminar sin saber exactamente a dónde iba o qué iba a hacer mientras esperaba el día siguiente.

–¡Svad! –lo llamó una fémina. Era Karnilla. Ella lucía igual que siempre y se le acercó con su sonrisa de amiga. –Acabo de llegar del observatorio, pensé que igual y querrías beber algo antes de dormir.

La siguió porque parecía que ella sabía a donde iba. Entraron a la que resultó ser su alcoba, una que era absurdamente grande y no podía compararse en nada a la que tenía en la posada. Karnilla tomó una garrafa de vino que aparentemente siempre estaba ahí.

–A veces no entiendo a los istyar de tu reino. Me han dicho que debo hacer laitales igual que ellos pero ya les he explicado muchas veces que la magia se vive y que muchas veces es dejarse llevar. No internar controlarle como ustedes hacen. No te ofendas…

–No lo hago.

–Mi abuela Kaarina dice que no perder nuestra esencia es vital, así como el conocimiento. Sólo esas palabras me han retenido aquí, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ella ya está haciendo los preparativos para que sea aceptada en la corte vanir y pueda aprender magia.

–¿Con los vanir? ¿Es qué te casas con Hjörtur?

Karnilla pareció tremendamente ofendida.

–Yo no me voy a casar. Viajaré por el mundo, seré doula… –Y siguió con aquellos sueños que Svadilfari alguna vez le había escuchado. Ella no sería reina, sino que se convertiría en lo que en el fondo quería ser y que la hacía feliz. Svadilfari no comprendía porque la verdadera Karnilla no podía ver esto.

Bebieron con una larga y tendida conversación sobre seidh pero ni eso le hizo olvidar a Loki.

La mañana le trajo un nuevo nudo en la garganta. No tocó el desayuno que alguien le había dejado diligentemente en una mesa privada que tenía y mejor tomó un baño. Al salir, halló a un sirviente preparando sus ropas ceremoniales de ese día. A Svadilfari le tomó un instante reconocer a Eyvindur. Tenía el cabello a los hombros, vestía con suma sencillez y parecía decidido a no mirarlo a los ojos. Se vistió, no le permitió abrocharle la camisa y en cambio lo alcanzó por la muñeca para impedirle que le acomodara las prendas.

–¿Lo he molestado en algo, mi amo? –Preguntó el elfo de luz.

No era su sirviente, como pensó en un inicio, era su esclavo. A Svadilfari le tomó un instante reunir las piezas de aquel extraño rompecabezas. Si su padre era rey, era porque Eyrikur jamás había vencido a Malekith, y éste finalmente había logrado esclavizar a los elfos de luz. Lo soltó sin saber que decirle.

Su madre llegó a por él, y juntos entraron al gran salón del trono. Su padre aguardaba en un gran asiento sólido. Karnilla igualmente estaba entre las invitadas y entonces los jötun entraron. Laufey iba a la cabeza, y sus dos hijos lo seguían pero Svadilfari apenas si reparó en ellos, pues siguió el trayecto de Loki.

Éste fue el que avanzó hasta quedar frente a ellos.

–Rey Hrimthurs, me es grato encontrarme en su presencia. Soy el príncipe Loki Laufeyson, segundo sucesor al trono en Jötunheim. Le he traído regalos, que espero expresen lo feliz que me encuentro de estar en Svartálfheim –dijo en tono solemne, fue haciendo una reverencia profunda hacía el rey. Y luego hizo otra hacía Bjarni. –Reina, es un honor conocerla. –Los otros Jötun habían hincado una rodilla en muestra de respeto. Finalmente se dirigió hacia él. –Príncipe Svadilfari, me halagaría si aceptara este regalo –dijo extendiendo una espada hacía él. No llevaba funda, en cambio iba rodeada de una tela brillante.

Svadilfari fue a pararse frente a él, conteniendo el aliento. Loki en su piel azul, su pequeño jötun con una larga tranza negra a sus espaldas. Al tomar el arma, rozó su piel. Si era él, el que recordaba y al que amaba. Era perfecto, sin Thor y su amor que había trastocado a Loki, sin sus hijos que lo ataran a otro hombre. Era sencillamente sublime.

.

Los colores se volvieron difusos y de pronto reaccionó. Estaba en su pequeño tálamo en la posada. Bölthorn estaba inclinado sobre él, lo miraba interesado.

–¿Qué me hiciste?

–Nada. Sólo te hice dormir, el sueño ya ha sido cosa tuya –dijo con tono falsamente inocente. –Yo también he visto ese deseo oculto que albergas pero debo decirte que la magia del tiempo no sólo se ha perdido sino que, aunque pudiera realizarla, no podrías pagarla. Volver el tiempo hasta antes de que Malekith cayera para que tu presente fuera diferente, es simplemente imposible.

–Por eso te dije que no tenía deseos que tú pudieras cumplir.

Bölthorn no se ofendió.

–Unos dones como los míos ni se subestiman ni se dejan sin aprovechar, eso te lo aseguro. –Bölthorn se paró a mitad de la habitación, la que inundó con su seidh. –Si el rey de Asgard es lo que te estorba para conseguir a su consorte, puedo matarlo. –Le ofreció con siniestra sonrisa. De todos modos Bölthorn no iba a ceder en el asunto de la caja de droma, y una vez abierta, la muerte del dios del trueno era risiblemente fácil. Vender la muerte de Thor podía resultarle tan beneficiosa como la de Larus, había prometido la muerte del anterior rey svartá a tres personas: Hela, que lo quería para su crisol de almas y que le pagó con creces; Hrimthurs que deseaba la muerte de quién le destruyó su flota y que aceptó crear los pilares; y a Thyra, que pagó con armaduras y soldados enanos. Si pudiera revivir a Larus para cobrar de nuevo su muerte, lo haría. Ahora estaba seguro que la vida del dios del trueno podía darle unos réditos muy buenos.

Svadilfari lo miró con horror.

–¿No? ¿Seguro? –Bölthorn se encogió de hombros. –Svadilfari en serio quiero ayudarte, soy tu amigo, y si lo que deseas es que tu padre sea rey svartá y tú en verdad seas un príncipe digno del consorte real, puedo hacer todo eso posible. –El seidh del brujo estalló en luces, vistiendo a Svadilfari como había visto en su sueño, con ropas elegantes que jamás había usado. –¿Quieres a la reina norn? ¿Al rey svartá? Los puedo postrar a tus pies. –A su mención brotaron en reales ilusiones a los pies de Svadilfari, con una sonrisa y encantados de estar ahí. –Eso lo puedo hacer, y también puedo aparecer esto ¡Sí que puedo! Mira aquí –Y trajo su atención hacia un Loki que emergió de la nada, con su apariencia aesir y sonrisa taimada, que fue hasta él y le dio un beso. –Claro, también puedo desaparecer todo –y a un chasquido de sus dedos, todo se desvaneció.

El elfo oscuro se quedó sin aliento.

–¿Asombrado? Sé que jamás habrías imaginado que pueda existir alguien como yo, dispuesto a entregarte lo que quieras de la vida.

Svadilfari tomó aire e intentó pensar.

–Has dicho que haces trato, ¿qué me pedirías a cambio de hacer lo que yo quiera?

–Una pregunta inteligente. Debes saber que los tratos que yo hago tienen cierto equilibrio. Si no tiene un balance, son contractualmente débiles y pueden no llegar a cumplirse, como ninguno de los dos quiere eso… diría que a cambio del consorte real –dijo sabiendo ya, lo que Svadilfari posiblemente pediría –te pido algo que ya tienes, un ejército de elfos oscuros. Te seguirán a donde tú vayas, y donde quiero que tú vayas, es con tu padre.

Guerra. Eso era lo que Bölthorn quería. Svadilfari se decidió en el acto.

–No.

.

–Mi señor –dijo Ari. –Héroïque y Mirelle mandan decirte que los preparativos para mañana, para la presentación de Magni están listos. ¿Querrás revisarlos?

–Por supuesto, déjame la tarde libre para ello.

–Svadilfari está aquí.

–Hazlo pasar.

Cuando Loki le habló de la visión del pájaro Vesta a Thor, omitió el nombre de Svadilfari; porque a él también le costaba creer que su amigo fuese a hacerle daño. Pero eso no implicaba que iba a confiarse. Tan sólo había decidido encargarse de él personalmente. Svadilfari entró mansamente, pero Loki sintió deseos de apuñalarlo, un resabio de la imagen de su sueño y la amenaza que implicaba hacia él.

–El invernadero está terminado –anunció Svadilfari feliz.

–¿Pusiste mi nombre en la piedra angular? –El arquitecto sonrió con calidez.

–Lo hice. Faltan las decoraciones interiores y que Haralnor decida donde acomodar cada planta. Pero en lo que respecta a la construcción, nuestro trabajo ha finalizado. Pensé que debemos ir a cenar al cuatro gatos para festejarlo. –Loki alzó una mano frenándolo.

–Svadilfari, como gobernador estoy complacido con tu trabajo, en cuanto tenga ocasión acudiré junto con los concejales y con Thor para ver el fruto de tu talento terminado. –El semblante de Svadilfari se agrió. –Cómo rey de Asgard, debo preguntarte algo, ¿tienes comunicación con tu padre?

–¿Cómo rey de Asgard? –Svadilfari lo miró y algo se le hendió dentro. –No le rindo cuentas al rey de Asgard, como no sea por trabajos que me encargue o por pactos acordados. Esa pregunta ya la respondí antes, si me la repites como amigos, entonces me plantearé darte satisfacción.

–Está bien, –Loki cedió. –Cómo amigos, ¿qué sabes de Hrimthurs?

–Lo mismo que tú, lo mismo que todos. Que está en un lío grave en Svartálfheim, seguramente amparado por Thyra.

–¿Nulka continúa entrenando elfos oscuros para servirte? ¿Si sabes que estás rompiendo el tratado con Thor y Eyvindur por ocultar a un conocido criminal espacial?

–¿Qué estás implicando? –El tópico de la reunión estaba irritando sobremanera a Svadilfari, era claro que no se esperaba tales palabras cuando había acudido para festejar su reciente obra. –¿Piensas que estoy entrenando un ejército para apoyar a mi padre?

–Temo que tomes decisiones desacertadas. Si tu padre se viera en gran necesidad y te pidiera auxilio, estás en un posición privilegiada para dárselo, una posición que ha nacido de la confianza de mi esposo y de su amigo.

–¿Tu esposo? –Más que la mención de su padre, lo que captó la atención de Svadilfari fue la forma en que Loki dijo aquella palabra. –¿Te reconciliaste con Thor?

–¿Estás reuniendo un ejército?

–Tú primero, amigo. No me tengas en ascuas, dime la verdad; tú sabes bien los sentimientos que te profeso, y creo que no te son desagradables; te vi furioso y decepcionado, dispuesto a partir, después indeciso, ahora no sé qué pensar. Por ti dejaría todo, te seguiría donde fueras; haría lo que fuera por ti, pero dime la verdad.

–Esta es la verdad: no guardes esperanzas –Loki fue tajante, Karnilla se lo había dicho desde antes, que debía sesgar eso que Svadilfari sentía por él.

–¿No te queda ningún cariño por mí? –Loki lo miró con frialdad. –No, no te queda ninguno. Si te permitieses ser mío un instante…

–No vuelvas a decir eso. –Loki apretó los ojos. –Jamás seré tuyo. En lo sucesivo quiero que te entiendas con Ari y con Sula. Además de que tus servicios ya no son necesarios en mi ciudad, tienes trabajo de sobra en las provincias.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás terminando nuestra amistad? Te he apoyado siempre, en todo lo que he podido, jamás te he negado nada.

–Y a cambio de ello, yo te encumbré, te protegí y te respaldé. No creo que se pueda decir entre nosotros que nos debemos algo.

–¿Qué te hizo? ¿Cómo logró convencerte? –Loki se puso de pie y le indicó la puerta con un ademán. –Dímelo, ¿qué te prometió?

–Thor es la persona que he escogido para mí mismo. –Svadilfari trató de alcanzarlo pero Loki retrocedió como si su amigo se hubiese transformado en una serpiente venenosa.

–Si me tocas llamaré a la guardia.

–¿Por qué? ¿Ya no puedes defenderte tú solo? Antes luchabas con Hildetand.

–Soy el rey.

–¿No te ensuciarás las manos con escoria espacial?

–Svadilfari, –Loki procuró no hacerlo rabiar más, así no se suponía que saldría esa conversación. –Nuestra amistad es inconveniente, debes entenderlo. Me preguntaste que es lo que hace a un príncipe, ¿recuerdas? Pues bien, un príncipe le pertenece a su pueblo y cada aspecto de su vida los afecta.

Parecía muy herido por el hecho de que Loki hubiese tomado tales resoluciones. Procuró recomponerse, no mostrar sus frustraciones.

–Te quiero embaucador. –Le dijo, pero Loki no respondió, "y yo a ti bandido".

Ari entró en cuanto el elfo salió.

–Llama a Gellir, quiero que lo sigan, quiero saber todo lo que hace.

–¿Algún problema?

–Tengo que destruirlo pero no puedo matarlo, ha crecido tanto que ya no depende de mí generosa mano –fue sincero con su secretario que lo miró extrañado. –Quizás pueda encarcelarlo por asociación con criminales, aunque un cargo de traición me vendría mejor. –Miró directamente a Ari.

–Sindri es buen amigo suyo –barajó Ari. A Loki le gustó la idea.

–A Sindri no le gustaría que Thor se retractase de darle la ciudadanía aesir a su hijo no nacido. –Ari asintió.

–Te encargo que hables con él. –Mejor espía para estar junto a Svadilfari no podía pedirse. –Y Ari –Loki se dirigió a la puerta –que Sindri sienta que me está haciendo un gran favor al protegerme de una terrible amenaza.

–Persuasión, no chantaje ni intimidación –acordó Ari.

.

Sus pasos lo condujeron al despacho de Thor. La noche anterior lo había estado esperando. Había vuelto a comprarle a Yrsa ese aceite exfoliante que le ponía la piel suave, había ordenado el vino norn que le gustaba a Thor; e inclusive se había hecho con un libro de Mikal. Pero Thor no había acudido. En cambio, la visión del pájaro Vesta le hizo compañía, al igual que las palabras de su maestro acerca de ese mensaje extraño que un hechicero había intentado hacer llegar a Thor, aquello respecto a un regalo de parte de Amora.

Cuando entró Loki vio una fuente repleta de dulces, tartaletas decoradas con flores de crema, frutas cristalizadas, pastelillos de limón en forma de corazón y confites de primorosos colores. Otro obsequio para halagar a su amado. Hallgeir se estaba comiendo una de las tartaletas, se mostró algo avergonzado al notarlo.

–Loki, ¿es qué jamás te anuncias? –Lo increpó Thor. –Por cierto, tu bardo es muy persuasivo, hoy intentó cantarme esa cancioncilla –se giró a Hallgeir –¿cómo iba?

–Quiero darte estas flores, eres tan dulce y yo estoy tan enamorado de ti, oh cariño dime si te han gustado mis flores –entonó Hallgeir. Loki pensó que eran tal para cual, el rey y su secretario.

–Tuve que sacarlo pues estaba en plena reunión con Ragnheidur, a la próxima búscate otro menos persistente.

–Te estoy preparando otro obsequio, pero te lo daré después, ahora mismo lo tiene Eyvindur. –Thor estaba intrigado.

–Me encantaría, dado que eres tan generoso, quisiera algunas botellas de licor añejado cien años en barricas especiales.

–Las tengo sí, pero están en nuestra habitación, si las quieres tendrás que ir a buscarlas. –Thor sonrió bastante entretenido. –Hallgeir, déjanos a solas a menos que quieras escucharme preguntarle a mi esposo algo bastante privado.

El secretario puso pies en polvorosa.

–¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió Thor.

–La ceremonia en honor de Magni está lista. –Loki se le fue acercando, devorándolo con la mirada, sin ocultar su anhelo. –Thor, ¿Amora te dio un obsequio? –Le preguntó.

–¿Por qué la duda? ¿Quieres saber si los regalos que tú me das son mejores?

–Pero yo sé, que los míos son mejores –Loki le acarició la barba. –Respóndeme.

–Una vez me dio uno pero ni siquiera llegué a abrirlo. –Loki asintió. –¿Por qué la duda?

–Ya lo dijiste, quería saber si voy por buen camino en recuperar tu afecto. –Thor se apartó pero Loki no lo dejó hablar, le puso un dedo en los labios.

–¿Seguirás esperándome en nuestra habitación en común?

–Eso Thor, tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo.

.

Para un pequeño aesir, el día en que su padre lo iniciaba en las vías del combate, era una tradición de gran importancia que permanecía para siempre en su memoria. Thor aún recordaba la suya y había querido emularla con Magni, aunque a una menor escala, no porque su hijo fuera ilegitimo sino porque aún temía que el cambio tan brusco entre el rural Gladsheim y Valaskialf, le causara terror.

Hallgeir estaba preparando el nombramiento del pequeño como un lord, pues el dios del trueno se negaba a que lo abordaran como su hijo ilegitimo, y le había pedido a Eyvindur, como un favor especial, que le forjara una espada a su hijo.

Héroïque y Loki organizaron que la ceremonia del guerrero fuese llevada a cabo en un salón del palacio, en presencia de la familia real, los miembros del concejo, de los generales y capitanes del ejército, las damas de la corte, y los miembros de la corte élfica. Loki sería quien lo alistaría con una armadura plateada encargada a la medida, le trenzaría el cabello como lo usaban los guerreros y le recordaría las nueve nobles virtudes del guerrero aesir que el niño recitaría; además de que lo acompañaría hasta donde Thor lo aguardaría con su primer arma.

Aquel día él también se atavió con una armadura ceremonial y la larga capa roja a los hombros. Su madre se reunió con él, enfundada en un elegante vestido dorado. Le sonrió y lo tomó del brazo para que la escoltara.

–Estará nervioso –dijo ella hablando de Magni.

–Estará igual que yo aquel día, ansioso por tener una espada entre manos y orando a las nornas que no olvide ninguno de los preceptos. Espero no verme tan severo como mi padre aquella vez.

Frigga le sonrió.

–Ese día estaba tan nervioso como tú –le confió su madre.

Entraron juntos al salón donde varios invitados aguardaban ya. Hërin y Nari estaban ahí, sin sus niñeras. Los miembros de su concejo muy rectos y engalanados con sus mejores ropas. Hagbard se acercó sólo para decirle que todo estaba listo para la presentación de Magni; a su izquierda, los miembros de su ejército, en armaduras ceremoniales, se mostraban más relajados. Ellos habían pasado por lo mismo. Igual estaban presentes Ari y Hallgeir como cronistas de tan importante suceso para la familia real. Thor fue a tomar su sitio. La otra persona más próxima a él era Sif, que como general de todos los ejércitos, tenía la espada que le regalaría a Magni.

–Thor, dime una cosa –le dijo Sif –si Fandral le enseñara a tu hijo el manejo de la espada, Volstagg el de armas grandes y Hogun caballería, ¿qué se supone que debo enseñarle yo? –Le preguntó en verdad interesada.

Thor sonrió.

–Estrategia, para empezar. –Sif hizo rostro de entendimiento –deber y honor. –La diosa de la guerra se mostró halagada.

Un heraldo anunció la llegada de Magni, hijo de su majestad Thor.

Loki entró llevando de la mano al niño, que avanzaba de manera casi marcial y sin mirar a nadie más que a él. Le habían puesto una capa azul marino que ondeaba a su espalda.

–Este es Magni Thorson, ha venido en este día para jurar lealtad a Asgard e iniciarse en las vías del guerrero aesir –lo anunció Loki cuando quedaron frente a él. Magni apretaba fuertemente la mano de Loki y no la soltó. Thor recordó que justo él había hecho lo mismo y finalmente fue el hechicero quien lo instó a hacerlo, y él se quedó detrás como su respaldo.

–Juro, ante las nornas, hacer cumplir las nueve nobles virtudes del guerrero –dijo tenuemente. –Honraré el coraje, la verdad, el honor, la fidelidad, la disciplina y la hospitalidad –dudó un instante –la… laboriosidad, la confianza y la perseverancia.

–Yo, tu padre, acepto el juramento que en este día haces. Te enseñaré a tener coraje para reconocer quiénes somos y no sólo para enfrentar los obstáculos, te instaré a ser siempre sincero con los otros y contigo mismo; te mostraré que el honor no es sólo alcanzar grandes proezas sino reconocer el que existe en nuestro enemigo. Te demandaré ser fiel, no sólo a ti mismo, sino con el amigo que te respalda. –Magni iba asintiendo a sus palabras –Te instruiré con disciplina y laboriosidad para trabajar y para luchar. Te educaré en hospitalidad para nuestros hermanos, para con el viajero y te aleccionaré en la perseverancia para que no renuncies a las empresas que inicies. Y sólo si eres digno, se te otorgara confianza.

Thor tomó la espada que Sif le acercó. Era un arma pequeña, poco más grande que una daga, recién forjada y de hechura élfica. La hoja despedía un tenue brillo, y en la guarnición tenía un dragón con las alas abiertas. Se la tendió y su hijo la sostuvo fuertemente con sus pequeñas manos.

–Nacimos sin querer y morimos de igual forma, pero los valientes guerreros aesir tienen un lugar en el Valhala. ¡Honor o Valhala! –Los presentes corearon sus palabras.

Después de ello le entregó un pergamino, que Loki recogió por él, donde se le nombraba Lord Magni, y se le entregaban rentas y propiedades para honrar dicho título. Thor levantó a Magni entre sus brazos y le dio un beso entre los rubios cabellos.

–Estoy muy orgulloso de ti –le dijo.

Entonces pasaron al salón para el banquete en honor a Magni.

.

Había que sobrevivir a la purga en Valaskialf para ver a los secretarios de ambos reyes trabajando juntos. A Ari le agradaba Hallgeir. Fafnir y él fueron enemigos cada vez más declarados. Porque Fafnir había sido leal a Amora, pero Hallgeir, parecía ser leal solamente a Thor. Y Ari podía identificarse con ello.

Estaban brindando a la salud de Magni y su iniciación en las vías del combate. Estaban sentados en la misma mesa que Gellir y Benfred. Ventajas de ser quienes eran, no necesitaban invitación para colarse en ese tipo de eventos. La presentación del hijo de Thor había sido vedada a los embajadores y a un montón de nobles. Pero ellos podían ser testigos de tales acontecimientos.

Ari vio a Hërin y a Nari contemplando embelesados la tarta en forma de cisne que ocupaba un sitio de honor en la mesa del banquete. Sus niñeras no estaban con ellos y sus padres estaban distraídos. Hërin estiró las manos encima de la mesa alcanzando a rozar el merengue. Ari sonrió al ver al pequeño príncipe degustar aquel dulce. Lo perdió de vista pero Hërin volvió al cabo de un momento trayendo de la mano al festejado. Porque claro, Magni era más alto.

Ari soltó una risa que llamó la atención de sus amigos. Les indicó lo que miraba.

–A la salud de nuestro Lord Magni –dijo Gellir, –osado ladrón de tartas. –Todos chocaron sus copas mientras que Magni bajaba el cisne y los niños se escabullían con él.

Aquella cena se prolongó bastante, costumbre muy aesir. La reina madre Frigga se retiró junto con los niños en medio de reverencias y más felicitaciones para Magni.

Hallgeir iba por la cuarta ronda de tragos cuando uno de los einheriar se acercó.

–Rongbard la tiene –fue todo lo que dijo. Hallgeir sonrió triunfal. Le hizo una señal a Ari y ambos se dirigieron a la salida.

Sospechaban que Hyndla intentaría aprovecharse de esa ceremonia para entrar en el despacho de Thor. Los reyes estarían ausentes, ellos también, era el momento ideal. Por eso Hallgeir había hecho que su hermano, Rongbard, vigilase de manera discreta.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Rongbard tenía a Hyndla esposada y tumbada en el suelo. Igual se había tomado la libertad de amordazarla.

–Es una embajadora –protestó Ari, que no estaba seguro de que tratarla así beneficiaría la diplomacia entre enanos y aesir.

–En lo que a mí respecta es una ladrona. –Respondió Rongbard. El despacho estaba puesto de cabeza, los papeles desperdigados el contenido de los libreros en el suelo, todos los cajones revueltos.

–Las dísir –maldijo Hallgeir, porque claro, él tendría que reparar el estropicio.

–Quería esto –Rongbard le dio unos golpecitos a una caja de madera puesta encima del escritorio. –Ya se lo llevaba cuando la agarré.

–¿Qué es? –Hallgeir la tomó entre sus manos, la agitó para ver si sonaba. No tenía llave.

–¿Vas a abrirla? –Inquirió Ari al verlo devolverla a su sitio apoyando sus manos en la tapa. Hallgeir asintió. –Es privado, le pertenece a Thor. –Protestó pero Hallgeir no lo escuchó. Hizo presión pero la tapa no cedió.

–Está pegada con algo. –Ari se inclinó junto a Hyndla, le quitó la mordaza. Ella lo maldijo en su idioma.

–¿Con qué palabras deseas que te entreguemos a la justicia de Asgard?

–La caja pertenece a mi reina, sólo quería recuperarla para ella. –Nadie le creyó.

–¿Qué es? –Inquirió Hallgeir.

–No lo sé, es mágica, es todo lo que sé. –Eso último parecía ser cierto. –Ustedes orgullosos ases, no tienen idea, no saben qué es lo que han desatado. Su soberbia será su perdición. –Rongbard volvió a amordazarla.

–Es una dulzura, me la llevo a las mazmorras –dijo. Sin importarle la etiqueta de palacio le silbó a uno de sus compañeros de la guardia. Entre los dos levantaron a la embajadora como si fuese un fardo y la sacaron de ahí.

Ari y Hallgeir se quedaron con la caja.

–Dejemos que Hyndla disfrute la privilegiada vista de nuestras mazmorras. Le diré a Thor inmediatamente, antes de que los demás enanos del séquito de Hyndla se den cuenta de su ausencia. –Ari estuvo de acuerdo.

–Déjala donde está –le pidió Ari cuando vio que Hallgeir levantaba la caja para llevársela consigo. –Me da mala espina.

.

Loki miró a Hallgeir decirle algo velozmente a Thor antes de instarlo a levantarse y seguirlo. Ari se inclinó junto a él, interrumpiendo su conversación con Karnilla.

–Un problema con Hyndla mi señor –le susurró Ari. –Se ha introducido en el despacho de Thor durante el festejo, pero Hallgeir y yo teníamos a Rongbard vigilando, la atrapó tratando de sustraer un objeto. –Loki volcó su atención en Ari, lo cual lo alentó a continuar hablando. –Rongbard la llevó a los calabozos, ella ha jurado que su reina resarcirá esta injuria. Hallgeir quiere saber qué hacer exactamente con ella, y mostrarle a su alteza la caja. Es de madera, no tiene cerrojo alguno pero aún así no cedió cuando Hallgeir intentó abrirla, Hyndla dijo que es mágica.

Loki se levantó como un vendaval y corrió.

Había entendido.

El ataque durante la boda de Sif de repente cobró sentido. El mensaje de aquella falsa Amora también. "¿Qué hiciste con el último obsequio que te di? Lo que contiene es invaluable para nosotros". Quien quiera que la hubiese invocado para decirle tales cosas a Thor, lo había hecho para que su esposo buscase la caja, que había guardado por ser tan confiado y descuidado como era; y que la abriese. El último regalo de Amora era una caja de Droma, una de parte de Thyra. Por supuesto que Hallgeir y Ari no pudieron abrirla, ellos no tenían seidh, pero Thor sí.

Si Thor abría la caja de Droma, el monstruo en su interior se apoderaría de un hechicero para esgrimirlo e intentar quitarle la vida al dios del trueno.

Loki irrumpió en el despacho de Thor, su esposo la tenía enfrente de él. Pero era tarde, ya la había abierto.

–¡Thor, no! –En el momento en que Loki gritó, la caja comenzaba a arder.

Su ocupante se liberó, emergió como una silueta oscura que aterrizó en el suelo y corrió hacia él. Loki generó un escudo que la criatura atravesó con facilidad. No tenía una forma precisa, oscilaba entre lo humano y lo bestial. Frenó ante Loki, no tenía ojos sólo un abismo profundo, pero aún así lo estaba mirando, Loki podía sentirlo. El monstruo se sumergió en él. Loki se derrumbó al perder el control de su cuerpo, pero aquel ser pronto lo abandonó y se precipitó fuera de ese recinto.

Loki le había resultado insuficiente. El sello de su magia lo había salvado. Él no sería el avatar que ese monstruo consumiría.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	33. Capítulo XXXII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XXXII

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras**:

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre.

Agradecemos a todos los que nos han dejado review a lo largo de la historia. Realmente cada vez que ponemos el numeral no podemos creernos que hayamos llegado hasta aquí, y es realmente conmovedor ver a todas las personas que nos acompañan a lo largo de la historia. La razón de ponerse tan emocional es que por fin, tocamos el principio del final de la historia. (Ya nos conocen, igual y nos toma ocho capítulos más finalizarla pero aun así es emocionante entreverlo).

Agradezco a Gizza por su comentario, lo hago por aquí porque no puedo hacerlo vía reply: ¡Si, habíamos visto el fanart con anterioridad! De hecho pensamos que era muy del estilo de dAyM, más que de esta historia, aunque pensándolo bien, posiblemente se ajustaría bien a este capítulo. Pero querida, si Loki obviamente es uno de los héroes de esta historia (sólo que no es el típico héroe al estilo de Thor).

A las demás, muchas gracias por su tiempo, su apoyo, sus favorite y follow, por leer la historia, darnos su tiempo y hasta seguir a Cuencas por el Tumblr. Quiero decir también que muchas de las expresiones, frases y situaciones de los infantes se los debo a la pequeña hija de Cuencas, a quién se le hace repetir los nombres de los personajes para transcribir tal cuál como los dice. (Por cierto, pronuncia muy bien los nombres de Loki y Thor).

Finalmente dejo otra breve nota, al final del capítulo, sobre el lenguaje élfico.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, angst, seidh, lengua élfica, mitología nórdica, tratos demoniacos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XXXII:

Thor lo ayudó a levantarse. Loki extinguió el fuego y se precipitó sobre lo que quedaba de la caja, sólo para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

–¿Qué está pasando? –Quiso saber Thor en el acto.

–Estamos bajo ataque. La sombra que emergió es un demonio, buscará un hechicero de gran fuerza dentro del palacio y lo usará para cumplir su cometido –Loki miró a Thor. –Aquel que posesione, intentará matarte. Así fue como murió Larus.

Hallgeir seguía ahí, lucía asustado por decir lo menos.

–¿Un hechicero? Por las nornas, ¿cuál de todos?

–Lord Aldor, Karnilla, Eyvindur, nuestra madre. A mí me ha pasado de largo. –Thor asintió, eso lo aliviaba en gran medida.

–Alerta a la guardia –le pidió a su secretario. Hallgeir salió al punto. –Heimdall –lo llamó. –¿Dónde están los hechiceros?

–Lord Aldor salió de palacio con Ragnheidur –habló el guardián de dorados ojos, –su alteza Frigga se encuentra en los aposentos de los niños. En cuanto a los otros dos…

.

Hagen iba riéndose, sujetando de la cintura a Eyvindur el cual le dio un empujón como advirtiéndole que alguien podría verlos.

–Oh, pero estamos en Asgard, ya en casa prometo no dedicarte ni una sola mirada de más –se quejó Hagen y Eyvindur dejó su mano en su cintura.

Entraron en los aposentos de Karnilla. Hjörtur le había enviado una barrica de dulce hidromiel vanir con la cual podían continuar festejando a Magni, al amor, a la familia, a Svartálfheim, a los pálidos muslos del rey elfo y a todo lo que quisieran. Héroïque soltó una risita halando de la mano a Karnilla. La menor de las norn había querido invitar a Hallgeir, a Rongbard, a Ari, a Bileygr, esos amigos suyos; pero como el romance de Hagen y Eyvindur era un secreto tuvo que abstenerse. Los cuatro se dejaron caer en donde pudieron. Héroïque en un taburete y Eyvindur en las piernas de Hagen. Estos modales norn que se contagiaban. Hagen le apartó el largo cabello y lo besó ahí mismo.

–Si se van a poner así búsquense una cama –les dijo Héroïque lanzándoles un cojín encima. Estaba algo achispada. –Quiero darte estas flores, eres tan dulce y yo estoy tan enamorada de ti, oh cariño dime si te han gustado mis flores –canturreó Héroïque, la tonada en boga de la corte.

Karnilla llevó la barrica consigo. Veinte litros de hidromiel. Sacó de la nada unos tarros a los que les cabía un litro entero y sirvió la primera ronda.

–Hagen, creo que Karnilla trata de ahogarme en licor –dijo Eyvindur cuando su bebida llegó a sus manos.

–Tienes unos ojos tan bonitos –dijo Héroïque al rey. –Cuando me case, quiero que mi esposo tenga ojos bonitos aunque no lleguen a rivalizar con los tuyos. Loki igual tiene ojos muy bonitos, pero Thor, oh Thor…

Karnilla se apresuró a pasarle su bebida, esencialmente porque mientras Héroïque bebiera no podría hablar.

–Debo contarles algo, –empezó Hagen. –Finduilas vino a verme hoy para decirme… ¿Loki?

–¿Para decirte "Loki"? –se mofó Karnilla, pero entonces su hermano le indicó detrás de ella. La bruja se giró. –Es la proyección astral. –La figura etérea de Loki había aparecido ante ellos.

–Eyvindur, Karnilla, están en grave riesgo, un espíritu va hacia ustedes, tratará de apoderarse de uno de los dos. Hagen, no los dejes salir de la habitación. –La figura se desvaneció una vez entregado su mensaje.

Karnilla se puso ecuánime en un instante.

–Vete Héroïque, de prisa –le ordenó llevándola de un brazo a la puerta.

–¿A dónde?

–Dónde sea que te sientas segura, muy lejos de nosotros. –Se giró a Eyvindur. El elfo encendió una pequeña estrella en su mano derecha.

Karnilla sintió la presencia cuando entró. Había atravesado una de las paredes. Sintió frío que le corría por la espina dorsal. Lo tenía a sus espaldas, caminó despacio hacia Eyvindur temiendo moverse bruscamente.

–¿Está aquí? –Hagen no podía intuirlo ni verlo. Incendió sus manos.

Karnilla sintió el halito frío de su aliento sobre su hombro. Supo lo que aquel ser quería. El estómago se le contrajo pensando que ese era el final.

"Tenía un poema nuevo para Hjörtur" pensó.

–Man hlaruva rávëa sure –dijo Eyvindur con resolución y todo él se revistió en luz de estrellas. –Man cenuva lumbor ahosta.* –Se volvió pura luz.

El espíritu se detuvo fijando su atención en el elfo. Karnilla se lanzó hacia Eyvindur y cuando se tomaron de las manos su magia se combinó proyectando el escudo que Lord Aldor les había enseñado. Estaban encerrados, abrazados dentro de una burbuja de luz prístina. Hagen estaba junto a ellos pero no se atrevía a tocarlos.

El espíritu andaba a cuatro patas pero en ese momento se puso en pie sobre dos, su silueta se hizo más humana. Posó una mano sobre el escudo pero no intentó romperlo. Parecía estar fascinado por la luz que brotaba de ambos hechiceros.

–Man hlaruva rávëa sure. Man cenuva lumbor ahosta. –Repitió Eyvindur con sus enormes ojos fijos en ese ser.

–Silmë, Elenion Ancalima –le iba respondiendo Karnilla cada vez que él entonaba esas palabras en alto élfico. –Si tomas a uno de nosotros morirás. Tu avatar será destruido, no sin piedad, pues por el contrario, nos moverá el amor más puro para tomar la vida que corrompas. Salva tu vida –le pidió. –Regresa al sitio oscuro de donde te invocaron.

El espíritu volvió a su forma bestial y dando media vuelta echó a correr atravesando el muro.

–¡Karnilla! –Loki entró seguido de Thor. Eyvindur deshizo su escudo y la bruja norn se lanzó a los brazos de Loki. Los dos se abrazaron con alivio.

Thor tomó a Loki de un brazo.

–Heimdall puede verlo, se dirige hacia nuestra madre.

Frigga. Loki ni siquiera la había considerado una candidata fuerte para ser elegida. La habían dejado vulnerable, pensándola ajena al peligro.

.

Los niños no se habían dormido a la hora habitual. Se habían atiborrado de dulces durante el banquete y el azúcar los tenía bastante animados. Hërin y Magni tenían una batalla con sus almohadas. Magni ganaba cada vez derribando a Hërin sobre el tapete de piel de oso, pero su pequeño hermano lejos de enfadarse por ello se desternillaba de risa. Nari correteaba alrededor de ellos sin meterse en la trifulca, gritando emocionada. De las niñeras, sólo quedaba Ásta quien se había ofrecido a acostar a todos los infantes.

Frigga se reía al ver a sus tres nietos metiendo jaleo. Nunca hubiera pensado que su familia llegaría a ese estado de armonía.

–Sólo faltas tú –pensó en su amado Odín, sellado como un tesoro más dentro de sus aposentos. No podía hacer sino esperar por él, con paciencia inagotable.

Hërin se detuvo de repente dejando caer la almohada. Magni no le asestó otro empujón al verlo rendirse.

–¿Abuela? –Habló Hërin atemorizado. Frigga se levantó.

–Ásta, toma a Nari en brazos –le pidió con amabilidad. La niñera así lo hizo.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Magni. –¿Qué pasa? –Hërin fue a refugiarse con él, tomándolo de la mano.

–Hay un monstruo, ahí. –Respondió Hërin señalando un punto cercano a la enorme puerta de la habitación. Magni desenvainó su espada ceremonial, la cual se había rehusado con obstinación a quitarse. Nari hundió la cara en el pecho de Ásta para no ver y soltó un sollozo quedo.

–¿Quién eres criatura? –Inquirió Frigga sin que su voz delatase el temor que sentía. La reina madre dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hacía sus nietos.

–¿Qué hace? –Inquirió Magni, frustrado por no poder distinguir el peligro a pesar de tenerlo enfrente.

–Nos está mirando –respondió Hërin.

–Tu espada –le susurró Frigga a su pequeño nieto. Magni se la pasó. Frigga la ocultó tras ella embrujándola, transmitiéndole su seidh. La hoja brilló con tenue luz dorada. –¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El monstruo corrió hacia ella y la reina lo repelió echando el brazo hacia arriba, cortándole la cara. Le tiró varios veloces golpes más haciéndolo retroceder.

–¡Corran! –Ordenó la reina madre. La niñera voló hacia la puerta con Nari en brazos. Magni y Hërin la siguieron tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas les permitieron.

El monstruo se alejó de Frigga, moviéndose raudo hacia los niños. Hërin frenó cayendo por los suelos junto con Magni. Ásta logró salir, pero Hërin se rehusó a moverse de dónde estaba.

–Deja ir a mis niños –le ordenó Frigga, avanzando con resolución.

El monstruo se giró hacia ella. La reina madre lo aguardaba con su arma lista para proteger a su familia. Se la clavó en el pecho pero no podía matar algo que no tenía vida; en cambio, la reina madre invocó todo su seidh, la espada de Magni, que había sido hecha por Eyvindur, resistió la magia. Frigga lo hizo estallar consumido. Tan sólo quedó la espada clavada en el suelo en medio de un manchón oscuro.

Los dos niños se lanzaron a abrazarla.

–¡Madre! –Thor, Loki, los norn y Eyvindur entraron corriendo en la estancia. –¿Están bien? –Preguntó el dios del trueno.

Frigga asintió, pero en eso Magni gritó. Hërin le estaba clavando los dedos en un brazo pero lo hacía con tanta fuerza que le estaba causando verdadero daño. Frigga vio la sombra del monstruo a sus pies. Así pues no había logrado destruirlo. Se apartó halando consigo a sus nietos. Logró arrancar a Magni del agarre feroz de Hërin. Pero en cambio el más pequeño se quedó clavado en su sitio, sujeto por aquel espíritu.

Hërin lloraba tratando de levantarse del suelo pero sin lograrlo. El monstruo había entrado en él y ya no lo dejaría ir. Desde ahí, el pequeño miró a Loki y gritó por su ayuda con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Papá!

Era el mismo grito que en la visión del pájaro Vesta, exactamente el mismo.

Loki corrió hacia él pero cuando trató de tocarlo fue repelido por la fuerza del monstruo. Sus amigos intentaron auxiliar a su hijo. Eyvindur creó el mismo escudo que había usado una vez para proteger a Hagen de un influjo maligno, pero la barrera protectora se resquebrajó lanzándolo a él hacia atrás. Karnilla intentó un exorcismo pero la criatura ni siquiera parecía enterarse de sus esfuerzos.

De pronto se hizo silencio. Hërin ya no lloraba. Se puso de pie despacio. Empezó a cambiar, se fue haciendo grande y su cuerpo se convirtió poco a poco en el de la bestia que antes habían alcanzado a ver. Hërin desapareció perdido en aquella forma de monstruo, era un lobo de un metro y medio de alto, su pelaje era negro, pero sus ojos permanecían azules; los fijó en su padre, en el dios del trueno.

La bestia aulló dispuesta al parricidio.

–Nornas misericordiosas. –Frigga observaba horrorizada. Loki se interpuso entre el lobo y Thor.

–Hërin –lo llamó. El lobo se fijó en él. Loki se le fue acercando poco a poco. –Hërin. –El lobo estrechó los ojos, con la cola rígida, pero no gruñó ni hizo señales de ir a atacar. El hechicero extendió una mano hacia la enorme cabeza negra y lo acarició. El lobo cerró los ojos como demostrando que le agradaba aquel contacto. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, le lanzó una dentellada a Loki clavándole los largos colmillos en el brazo con el que lo había acariciado. Loki gritó mientras el lobo apretaba su presa machacándole músculos, tendones y hueso.

–Le arrancará el brazo –sollozó Frigga.

El Mjölnir impactó con el lobo el cual soltó a Loki y cayó gimoteando de dolor.

–Loki –Thor estuvo a su lado en un instante. La herida era grave, Loki tenía el brazo izquierdo hecho jirones y perdía sangre copiosamente.

El lobo se levantó gruñendo y erizando el pelaje; volvió a la carga pero no llegó a ellos. Recibió una llamarada en plena cara que lo hizo retroceder, era Karnilla. Hagen tomó la espada de Magni y la incendió en fuego maldito. El espíritu ahora tenía una forma física, con todas sus limitaciones.

–No lo maten –les rogó Frigga, viendo las intenciones de los norn.

–Hay que sellarlo –habló Eyvindur. –Debemos encerrarlo aquí para que no cause más daño. –Karnilla asintió. El lobo entendía lo que decían, había aplanado las orejas antes de echar a correr a la puerta, pues era superado por muchos rivales poderosos. Thor corrió hacia él y se le lanzó encima, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos tumbándolo. La bestia trató de morderlo y de rasguñarlo pero el dios del trueno no cedió ni un poco a pesar de que el lobo lo sacudía. El dolor lo embargaba pero logró dominarlo.

Loki trató de incorporarse a pesar de su brazo herido. Magni fue a él, quería ayudarlo aun siendo tan pequeño.

–Yo lo llevaré –Hagen se aproximó y con mucho cuidado alzó en vilo a Loki y lo sacó de ahí. –Ven –le ordenó a Magni el cual tomó de vuelta su espada y lo siguió como cuidándole la espalda al dragón.

Karnilla pronunció el hechizo.

–Te negamos –le dijo al lobo. –Te negamos y no podrás salir de aquí. El camino está cerrado para aquellos que no viven en la luz. –Su oración sencilla mientras ella hacia movimientos con las manos creando un círculo que rodeaba la habitación por completo.

–Te negamos –dijo Frigga también, llorando por tener que hacerle esto a su amado nieto. –Te negamos y no podrás salir…

Los tres hechiceros recitaron aquel conjuro; y cuando lo terminaron…

–Thor, suéltalo –le pidió Karnilla. El dios del trueno asintió. Eyvindur tomó a Frigga de un brazo y la instó a salir del cuarto. Karnilla se acercó a la puerta. –¡Ahora! –Le gritó antes de correr fuera de aquel sitio maldito.

Thor dejó ir al lobo y llamó al Mjölnir a su mano. Salió volando de la habitación antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras él. Escuchó a la bestia chocar y rebotar contra los muros cimbrando aquella ala del castillo.

–Se quedará contenido ahí, mientras pensamos como… –dijo Karnilla pero la voz se le apagó.

Thor abrazó a su madre. Aquella mujer tan fuerte que había visto tremendos horrores físicos y toda la malignidad de los corazones aesir; rompió a llorar cuando la criatura se puso a rasguñar la puerta y a gemir pidiendo ser liberada.

.

Los pajes corrieron a avisarle a Valdis que Lord Aldor había regresado. Eran las tres pasada la media noche. El visir acudió en persona al encuentro del istyar, tenía una orden de Thor por cumplir.

–Mi Lord –reverenció al elfo que se dirigía a su alcoba. –Si fueses tan amable de acompañarme, el rey requiere un servicio de tu parte. –Lord Aldor fue tras los pasos de Valdis. –Hubo un incidente en los aposentos reales.

Nadie sabía bien a bien que había ocurrido. Habían visto a Hagen llevando en vilo a Loki malherido, a la reina madre llorando a lágrima viva; y la habitación de los niños a puerta cerrada. Valdis no hubiera podido explicarle más al istyar, pero tampoco hacía falta que lo intentase. El rostro del elfo de abierta curiosidad fue cambiando poco a poco en desconcierto y preocupación.

Valdis lo dejó a la entrada de los aposentos de los niños y luego se marchó. Thor había dicho que no quería a nadie rondando por ahí y menos aún que comentasen nada. Lord Aldor vio al dios del trueno de pie ante esa puerta, lo acompañaba Eyvindur. Los dos estaban silenciosos. El rey de los elfos le dio la bienvenida.

–Maestro –habló en élfico y le narró velozmente lo ocurrido. –Droma –fue la palabra que le reveló al sabio la gravedad de los eventos.

–¿Y Loki? –Inquirió el istyar.

–Herido, lo llevaron a su propia habitación donde Velaryon y Karnilla ya lo atienden.

Lord Aldor se paró junto a Thor.

–Thor, lamento profundamente lo ocurrido con tu heredero –le dijo. –Pongo a tu servicio todos mis conocimientos, las nornas quieran que hagan alguna diferencia. –Thor asintió. –Quisiera verlo.

–Debes ser cauteloso, el escudo de Lómelinde no funcionó –le advirtió Eyvindur.

–Pero la barrera que levantó Karnilla lo mantiene en su sitio. Si la sostienes para que no escape podré acercarme. –Eyvindur soltó un suspiro. El sabio tomó la manija de una de las pesadas puertas decidido.

–Voy contigo –le dijo Thor.

–Te niego y no podrás salir de ahí… –dijo Eyvindur. E hizo bien, pues en cuanto la puerta fue abierta, el lobo se arrojó contra la barrera mágica que lo mantenía encerrado. No logró traspasarla. Lord Aldor alzó una mano y lo empujó con su seidh de vuelta al centro de la habitación.

El lobo observó al sabio irguiéndose, las orejas hacia adelante. Su actitud desafiante. Lord Aldor no se mostró asustado por ello. Eyvindur cerró la puerta tras ellos.

–No sé qué clase de criatura es –se sinceró Lord Aldor mientras el lobo le mostraba los incisivos. –¿Qué eres? –Le habló –tu naturaleza me es extraña, no tienes alma, no tienes cuerpo. ¿Eres un demonio? –El lobo arqueó la espalda, tenso, a punto de atacar. Thor se puso en guardia y cuando el lobo se lanzó con un gruñido contra Lord Aldor, él se interpuso; le sujetó las fauces antes de arrojarlo hacia un lado. La bestia soltó un chillido, se sobó el hocico con una pata. –Te daré trato de demonio entonces. –El istyar alzó una mano la cual se encendió en luz, avanzó hacia el lobo el cual se encogió con la cola entre las patas. Gruñó y le ladró al elfo pero no lo atacó. –En el nombre de la sabia Naira Anar, de la gloriosa Berthandi y de la poderosa Isil; te ordeno que reveles tu nombre. –Dijo Lord Aldor con voz imperiosa.

La luz envolvió a la bestia la cual bajó el cuerpo entero, agachando el hocico. El istyar le ordenó nuevamente que revelase su nombre. La criatura soltó un siseo rasposo y gutural. Thor no podía creer que el lobo pudiese hablar, pero pudo; y lo hizo.

–Yo soy Fenrir. –Les reveló. Se pasó la lengua por el hocico. –Yo soy Fenrisúlfr. Yo soy Hróðvitnir.

–Fenrir, Fenrisúlfr, Hróðvitnir. –El sabio lo llamó por sus tres nombres. –Libera al inocente, regresa al abismo del cual has emergido –fue la siguiente orden, pero el lobo gruñó y volvió a erizar el pelaje antes de arrojarse contra ellos nuevamente, indomable.

Thor se interpuso de nuevo y esta vez la bestia se olvidó del elfo, le saltó a la yugular. Thor tuvo que defenderse con el Mjölnir, invocó el martillo a su mano y lanzó al lobo por los suelos con un golpe certero que impactó a un costado del monstruo, escuchó el crujir de algunas costillas, seguro se las había roto. Se detuvo. Fenrir se levantó renqueando y volvió a mostrarle los dientes.

–No –le advirtió Thor. –Sigues siendo mi hijo y no deseo dañarte pero tampoco te permitiré herir a nadie –y eso lo incluía a él.

El lobo se sentó.

Lord Aldor pasó junto a Thor directo al lobo.

–Cuidado –le advirtió Thor. –Casi le arranca una extremidad a Loki.

–Loki siempre se confía demasiado –lo rebatió el istyar. Alzó una mano, Thor sintió la energía del sabio inundando la habitación antes de centrarse en Fenrir. Un hechizo sin palabras que lo retendría en su sitio, como si lo sujetara con cadenas. Fenrir rascó el suelo pero no pudo moverse. Miró a Thor suplicante y una palabra inteligible emergió de su boca. La segunda vez que la dijo fue clara.

–Padre. –Thor bajó el martillo pero se resistió a intervenir en lo que el istyar hacía.

El sabio clavó su mirada en la del lobo haciendo un complicado encantamiento. Thor vio a ambos, elfo y lobo quedarse estáticos como hipnotizados durante un instante. Al siguiente Lord Aldor soltó a Fenrir y se echó hacia atrás. No dijo nada en cambio fue a la salida.

–Te salvaremos –le aseguró Thor a su hijo antes de seguir al sabio.

Ellos dos atravesaron la barrera con facilidad. Lord Aldor sustituyó a Eyvindur quien se veía agotado.

–Te niego Fenrir, no podrás salir pues sé quién eres. Te niego Fenrisúlfr, no podrás salir pues no tendrás lo que deseas. Te niego Hróðvitnir, no podrás salir pues no perteneces a este mundo. –Modificó el conjuro original de Karnilla, incluyendo los tres nombres de la criatura; volviendo su jaula inquebrantable. Volvieron a cerrar la puerta a pesar de que el lobo no podría cruzar el umbral, pues era demasiado doloroso contemplarlo.

Thor aguardaba esperanzado por una palabra de aliento.

–No es un demonio, ni un espíritu maligno, por lo tanto no se pude exorcizar. Observé dentro de él. Está vinculado a tu hijo.

–Los vínculos se pueden romper –habló Eyvindur. –Nosotros no solemos hacer esa clase de magia, pero Karnilla puede, ya lo hizo una vez, cuando Hërin nació. –El istyar negó.

–Hërin estaba listo para nacer, además de que no deseaba matar a Loki, por eso Karnilla pudo convencerlo de dejar ir el lazo entre su padre y él. Fenrir no liberará a Hërin. Le mandaron lo siguiente "mata al rey de Asgard", más, temo, que ni siquiera el cumplimiento de dicha misión liberaría al niño; pues por encima de ello, Fenrir desea vivir.

–Vivir –repitió Thor sin comprenderlo.

–Maestro, si no es un demonio… –Eyvindur tenía una pregunta lógica.

–Es un espíritu, pero no viene de Niflheim, de Muspellheim o de Helheim. –El istyar miró a Thor con elocuencia. –Proviene del Ygdrasill.

Eyvindur ahogó una expresión de asombro, pero Thor no comprendía. Por él, Fenrir bien podría haber salido de las cloacas del reino y eso no haría que sintiera la mínima piedad por él. Lo único que quería escuchar era la manera en que salvarían a su hijo; y eso era lo único que el sabio no decía.

–¿Cómo lo venzo? –Le preguntó Thor.

–No puedes –Lord Aldor le puso una mano en el hombro. –No alcanzo a descifrar porqué eligió a tu hijo por encima de otros hechiceros, pero me temo que lo matará. –Thor se desembarazó de la mano del elfo. Lord Aldor no se ofendió, sobre todo por lo que estaba a punto de decirle al dios del trueno. –En nuestro reino se prendó de Atán, lo hizo en silencio y con secretismo. No reveló su verdadera forma de lobo, tomó completamente desprevenido a Larus y a Lúne, no tuvo que luchar en demasía con ellos para lograr su cometido; y cuando terminó con la vida del rey, se dejó someter sin que nadie llegase siquiera a sospechar de su presencia. Se encerró en el cuerpo de Atán. Al parecer vive de seidh. Consumió a mi pobre amigo hasta quemarle el corazón y las entrañas.

–Maestro –la voz de Eyvindur fue un regaño. No necesitaba describir la muerte del anterior avatar.

–Atán duró una semana. Estoy hablándote de un istyar, un adulto con grandes capacidades mágicas; y de Fenrir actuando sin desplegar su fuerza como ahora ha hecho.

–¿Qué tratas de insinuar? –Thor sentía que la rabia lo corroía por dentro. ¿De qué iba este elfo?

–Es más bien una petición Thor, debes prepararte… –Thor negó.

En eso notó a Loki acercándose a ellos. Llevaba su brazo izquierdo vendado, sostenido por un cabestrillo. Karnilla y Velaryon lo seguían. Lo había oído todo.

–¿Cuánto tiempo? –Inquirió Loki acercándose a su maestro, el cual lo miró apenado.

–Luego de encontrarme con él –Lord Aldor lo meditó un instante. –Pienso que es cuestión de horas. –Loki apretó los ojos, le dolía tanto escuchar eso. –Lo lamento.

Sus amigos se retiraron dejándolos a solas.

Thor se quedó en pie delante de la puerta cerrada, mirándola perdido. ¿Así que eso era todo? Un espíritu fusionado con Hërin, y toda su fuerza no serviría de nada. ¿Tan sólo podría esperar al desenlace inevitable? Loki se paró a su lado. Thor no lo meditó, tan sólo lo rodeó con un brazo y lo atrajo a él. Su dios del engaño estaba silencioso, ni siquiera pudo llorar. A saber qué pensaba, si quería venganza, si desesperaría. Estaba ahí intranquilo y vulnerable, el ceño fruncido, los ojos perdidos. Un momento plagado de nada y de todo.

Thor lo vio pasar saliva en grueso antes de que finalmente pudiera decir algo.

–Hoy me dijo que él igual quería una espada como la de Magni, le dije que Eyvindur seguro haría una para él también. Le dije que los dos practicarían juntos... Me pidió una espada para Nari también. Iba a… Íbamos a…

Y Thor lo entendió aunque Loki no pudo decir más. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo es que unas horas antes estaban festejando a Magni, despreocupados y felices; y de pronto aguardaban a que la muerte se llevase a Hërin?

Loki apretó los ojos y un sollozo ahogado escapó de sus labios. Este era su hijo. El que había llevado en su vientre, al que había arrullado, el que hacía burbujas de seidh, le pintaba la cara con tinta, se comía la comida de su plato, mangoneaba a Ari y le pedía cuentos para dormir junto con galletas de su Helle. El único ser del que jamás tuvo dudas.

Sus hombros temblaban, su dolor era tan fuerte que se derrumbó en el suelo. Thor se dejó caer a su lado, manos fuertes e inútiles. Tan inútiles como Loki y su astucia y su seidh. Se abrazaron esperando, esperando…

.

La menor de los norn estaba triste, como todos en palacio, la noticia de que Hërin había sido herido y agonizaba había escapado de los aposentos reales, pero ella era de las pocas que sabía realmente lo que había ocurrido. Aún no podía creer que el pequeño Hërin fuera a morir siendo aún un niño. Había visto a su hermana por unos minutos, antes de que ésta se encerrara en su despacho privado para cavilar una solución, a pesar de que Lord Aldor había dicho ya que no había nada por hacer.

Lo peor para ella, era lo inútil que se sentía en ese momento, exactamente igual que al instante en que Karnilla la había sacado de sus habitaciones porque ella no tenía seidh ni era una poderosa guerrera, y por lo tanto no podía ayudarlos en nada. Héroïque pensó en quedarse en sus alcobas aguardando noticias, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había algo en lo que si podía ayudar. Salió corriendo en busca de Mirelle y de Valdis. Ambos tenían prohibido permitir la entrada de los pajes a las alcobas reales, prohibición que Héroïque no podía revocar pero si podía decirles que ellos mismos acudieran a las estancias de la reina Frigga, y le llevaran algo decente de comer aparte de las infusiones contra los nervios que ya le habían dado. Fue así que se enteró que tanto Eyriander como Vilda, no se separaran de la reina madre para confortarla.

También supo que Ásta no estaba cumpliendo sus funciones, estaba en tremendo estado de shock, y fue ingresada en las casas de curación. Eran Fuya y Asdis las que cuidaban a los niños, a quienes trasladaron a alcobas en las estancias de la reina madre. Halló a los pequeños príncipes en silencio, Fuya leía un cuento a Nari sentada en sus piernas pero parecía distraída de sus obligaciones, en cuanto a Magni, estaba taciturno y Asdis no sabía cómo sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

Ni siquiera había pasado un día desde el ataque a Hërin pero más bien parecía que el tiempo se había detenido.

–Ven conmigo Magni –le pidió Héroïque en un rapto de inspiración –mi hermano Hagen me ha dicho que le gustaría mucho tu compañía.

El niño accedió y la tomó de la mano. En cuanto lo hizo, Nari también quiso ir con ella. Héroïque le indicó a Fuya y a Asdis que las relevaría unas horas, y que acudieran por los niños cuando fuese la hora de dormir.

La norn encontró a Hagen en las alcobas de Eyvindur, ambos estaban en la sala hablando en voz baja, ella los interrumpió.

–Magni y Nari nos harán compañía hasta la hora de la cena, los cuidaremos mientras sus padres están en este brete –dijo en su mejor tono autoritario esperando no obtener ninguna replica; no la hubo.

Héroïque le ayudó a Nari a hacer dibujos de su familia en la corte, y después convenció a Eyvindur de que dejase que la pequeña le cepillase el largo cabello. Mientras la niña estaba en el regazo del elfo alisando su cabello, le iba diciendo a Héroïque que quería tomar té como su abuela Frigga hacía con sus amigas.

–Puedes invitar a tus hermanos.

–Y a papá Thor, y a mi papá Loki, y a la abuelita, y a ti Heroc –asintió Nari.

–¿No invitarías a Karnilla? Es mi hermana.

–Soy tímida –le dijo Nari sonriendo. –¿Evinur, tú quieres ir a mi fiesta de té?

–Gracias por invitarme princesa Nari, me será un placer acompañarte en tan agradable velada. Eres muy tierna.

–No, yo no soy tierna –negó Nari –porque yo no soy un gatito.

–¿Piensas que sólo los gatitos son tiernos? –Preguntó Eyvindur sonriendo. –Pero las personas también pueden ser tiernas –le dijo.

–No, sólo los gatitos –se negó Nari. Héroïque se rió, porque convencer a un infante de estar equivocado era una batalla perdida.

Magni se había acomodado en un sofá de la sala y no se había movido de su sitio. Hagen lo veía detenidamente, casi podía adivinar sus pensamientos.

–No te juzgues por no haber podido ayudar a tu hermano –le soltó de pronto. El niño alzó su mirada azul hacia el dragón negro, apretó los ojos reprimiendo las lágrimas como le había sido inculcado. –Sé cómo te sientes. Ese espíritu vino aquí también y por un momento temí que perdería a alguien a quien quiero; sin poder evitarlo pues no podía contemplar lo que ellos sí.

–No entiendo por qué lo atacó –Magni se frustró, apretando los puños –y odio el seidh.

–¿Confías en Thor y Loki? –Magni asintió –ellos encontraran una solución para ayudar a Hërin, tienen además la ayuda de mi hermana Karnilla y de Lord Aldor, uno de los sabios más poderosos que existen en los nueve. Lo que tú debes hacer es cenar, velar por Nari y ser valeroso.

–¿Ser fuerte?

–No, porque la fuerza a veces nos falla y ser valiente, significa enfrentar lo que tememos.

Héroïque los dejó a solas y se fue a ordenar la cena para todos en palacio. Encargó vino caliente especiado, jarras de leche e hidromiel; de beber. Y para comer pidió cebollas asadas en salsa de carne, nabos con mantequilla, empanada de ternera y tocino y res asada con puerros. Héroïque era creyente de que las penas con la comida, se digerían mejor, y estaba segura de que nadie en palacio conseguiría dormir a la espera de noticias. Héroïque acudió en persona para asegurarse de que les hubiesen llevado la cena a sus reyes, estuvo tentada de rogarles que comieran algo pero no se atrevió.

Fuya y Asdis aparecieron por sus pequeños. La niña se fue con su niñera sin ningún reparo pero Magni no parecía convencido de acompañar a su tutora.

–Déjalo con nosotros, si te necesitamos, te haremos llamar –le pidió Hagen.

–Gracias –dijo Magni sin especificar exactamente porqué. Tomó una empanada de paloma y le mordió un buen pedazo. Hagen le acarició la cabeza suavemente.

Tras la cena, Magni se sentó a jugar hnefatafl con Eyvindur, aunque el norn intentaba apoyarlo, fue obvio para todos que lo único que conseguía era que el pequeño perdiera más veces de las que debía.

–Hagen es un excelente capitán pero es pésimo en este juego –le dijo Eyvindur.

–¿Pero no es esto un juego de estrategia y él es un general que acude a la guerra?

–Sí, pero yo peleo a la manera norn –se defendió Hagen –golpeando en todos lados y tan fuerte, que el enemigo no sabe por dónde he llegado. Además, no encuentro el atractivo a un juego que no tiene apuestas.

Dejaron el tablero en paz y Hagen le narró algunas de sus historias. En ellas aparecía derribando puertas para salvar doncellas o saltando de tejado en tejado por los bazares y mercados de Nornheim mientras sus oídos no dejaban de resonar por los gritos de sus adversarios de los otros clanes. O le contaba de Elvidner, el palacio de Hela, y de sus estandartes oscuros que ondeaban sobre las cabezas de las dísir con armas y armaduras, lanzas y ballestas al ristre, que hacían la guardia impidiendo a cualquier entrar y también salir de aquel castillo.

Magni era un excelente escucha, dejaba de respirar en los momentos de mayor acción, se encogía ante la mención de las dísir y los lobos de Hel, gritaba de júbilo cuando le narraba como había logrado escapar de las terribles garras de un gigante de hielo en la guerra y se reía en las anécdotas graciosas. Eyvindur también oía con interés, con una sonrisa en la boca y rodando los ojos en sus faustas explicaciones sobre su valor y fuerza.

–Eso es todo por esta noche, mañana te contaré más historias. Tengo una en la que interviene el rey Adalster de Alfheim, un caballo robado y veinte guerreros de un clan persiguiéndonos –le dijo Hagen.

Magni aceptó irse a dormir. Ni a Hagen ni a Eyvindur se les ocurrió abandonar su rutina de irse juntos a la cama, y consideraban que Magni no le contaría a nadie que compartían el lecho. Cuando las luces se apagaron era plena madrugada pero el pequeño continuó haciéndole preguntas a Hagen, cuál había sido su primer arma, su primer caballo y su primer combate.

–Conozco una historia que te gustara, te la contaré en alto élfico pero si prestas atención podrás entenderla –intervino Eyvindur, recostado al otro lado de Hagen. –Ai! Laurië lantar lassi súrinen, yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron. **

El elfo detuvo aquel arrullo, que era más que una simple historia.

–¿Se ha dormido? –Le preguntó a Hagen.

–Casi me he dormido yo. Estaba muy cansado pero aun así se negaba a descansar.

–Debe ser porque teme a las pesadillas dentro de su cabeza; pero mi hechizo lo hará dormir sin soñar.

–Mi abuela hacia lo mismo que has hecho tú cuando éramos niños, nos dormía con canciones mágicas –se acordó Hagen. Por desgracia no recordaba ninguna pero tal vez Héroïque, sí.

–Todos los reinos suelen tener melodías de este tipo. –Eyvindur se giró y pegó su espalda a un costado de Hagen.

–Este niño me cae en gracia ¿y si nos lo llevamos a Svartálfheim? Es bastante educado como a ti te gusta y es divertido. Puedo enseñarle el uso de la espada personalmente y tú lo dormirás cuando no quiera hacerlo.

–Creo que Thor se daría cuenta de que le birlamos un hijo –cortó Eyvindur las ideas de Hagen.

–Es verdad –se rió Hagen.

Al día siguiente, Eyvindur fue el primero en levantarse, el sol estaba a punto de salir. Desde donde se encontraban no podía intuir la magia del lobo pues existían diversas barreras de protección pero supuso que la situación no había cambiado en nada o habrían escuchado de ello. Corrió la cortina para que los primeros rayos de luz entraran a la alcoba y oró a Naria Anar. Pidió por Hërin, por Thor y Loki, y finalmente paz para el alma de Válk.

–¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó una vocecita desde la cama.

–Rezo a Naria Anar –le respondió.

–No la conozco, ¿quién es? –Eyvindur le hizo señas de que se acercara hasta él. Magni dejó la cama y fue a pararse a su lado.

–Es la diosa del conocimiento y del sol. Te la voy a presentar. –Tomó a Magni de los hombros, y lo puso de cara a la ventana y entonces, entonó un fragmento de los himnos solemnes dedicados a la deidad. Sintió al niño estremecerse de dicha. Y Eyvindur continuó haciéndole olvidar sus preocupaciones y en cambio, imbuirse en paz. Cuando terminó y lo soltó, Magni lloraba pero no de tristeza. Atribulado, se giró a abrazar a Eyvindur.

–Qué bonita es la diosa –le dijo.

–Te dejo con él cinco minutos, y lo has hecho llorar –dijo Hagen desde el lecho aunque era obvio que había contemplado toda la escena. Magni se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su ropa y nadie las mencionó para no abochornarlo.

Mientras desayunaban, Thor apareció a ver a su hijo, el cuál corrió de inmediato a sus brazos, gustoso de verlo. El dios del trueno le dio un beso entre los rubios cabellos y lo depositó en el suelo. El semblante del rey era de cansancio y por un momento tanto Hagen como Eyvindur pensaron que iba a soltar una terrible noticia.

–Necesito que te quedes con mis amigos un poco más. Tu hermano me necesita a su lado ¿lo entiendes? –Magni asintió y Thor no le dio más explicaciones de las necesarias. –Eres un buen niño y te quiero, vendré a verte en la noche para saber cómo estás.

Magni asintió muy solemne y miró la espalda de su padre mientras se alejaba, luego de ello, volvió a sentarse en su sitio para terminar sus alimentos.

–Entonces, ¿el rey Adalster y tú corrían de unos vándalos?

–En realidad los vándalos éramos nosotros, nos habíamos robado un caballo…

.

Thor volvió, luego de ver que sus otros dos hijos estuviesen bien. Loki se había rehusado a dejar su puesto de guardia frente a la habitación de Hërin. Había dicho que en su estado actual no le haría ningún bien a Nari y a Magni, verlo. El dios del engaño se había adormilado recargado contra la pared. Thor fue a sentarse a su lado nuevamente, intentó no espabilarlo pero aquel mínimo movimiento, bastó para despertar a su consorte.

–¿Qué hora es? –Inquirió Loki y su voz retumbó en las estancias reales las cuales estaban frías y vacías.

–Creo que, pasa de la novena hora –le respondió Thor. Su hechicero se puso de pie con gestos cansados. Apoyó la mano derecha en la puerta de la alcoba, presintiendo. Thor aguardó ansioso a su lado.

–Está vivo –susurró, su expresión se volvió asombro puro. –Está… está durmiendo.

–¿Vivirá?

–No me atrevo a tener esperanzas. –Aseguró Loki, una vieja costumbre suya.

–Entonces yo me atreveré por ambos –repuso Thor.

Se alejó a grandes pasos dejando a Loki vigilando la puerta como si pudiese resguardarla de la muerte. Volvió en breve con el desayuno, se había encontrado con Valdis que les llevaba comida a donde se encontraban.

–Le he pedido a Valdis que haga llamar a Lord Aldor y a Karnilla –le dijo Thor –y también que les diga a Hallgeir y a Ari que cancelen todos nuestros compromisos. –Ninguno estaba de ánimos para gobernar.

Dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa pero Loki no pareció reparar en ella, así que fue a por él y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Su dios del engaño buscó refugio en ellos, consolándose mutuamente. Lord Aldor y Karnilla llegaron y el istyar los miró inquisitivo.

–Me alegra decir que fallaste en tu sentencia mi Lord –habló Thor sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz. –Mi hijo aún vive, Loki dice que puede intuirlo.

Karnilla ya apoyaba las manos en la puerta, murmurando algo.

–Tiene razón –dijo pero ella no compartió su optimismo.

–Hay que entrar, debo evaluarlo –habló el istyar.

La barrera estaba hecha a la medida del lobo, gracias a que el istyar le había sacado sus nombres. Los cuatro pudieron pasar sin riesgo de que escapase. El lobo dormitaba echado de lado en medio de un montón de objetos apilados; había roto todo en la habitación y rasguñado las paredes. Cuando los percibió levantó la cabeza atento, los ojos fijos en Thor, gruñó mostrándoles los dientes. El dios del trueno levantó una mano indicándole que se calmase. La bestia volvió a gruñir pero no se movió.

–Su fuerza no disminuye –habló la norn. –Su seidh está intacto a pesar de que Fenrir se alimenta de él. Toma sólo lo necesario para subsistir, está cuidando a su avatar, para que dure.

–¿Con qué fin? –Inquirió el istyar. –Cualquier otro hechicero le habría valido más para cumplir la misión que le encomendaron, ¿por qué tomar un avatar que no tiene la potencia necesaria para vencer a Thor?

–Porque aunque Hërin no es fuerte –dijo Karnilla –tiene mucha energía. Cualquier otro de nosotros podría ser rival para Thor con su magia aumentada por Fenrir, pero al final nos exterminaría y él tendría que volver al sitio del que proviene. El lobo quiere vivir y por ello está esforzándose en preservar a Hërin.

–¿Entonces vivirá? –Preguntó Thor.

–Está demorando lo inevitable, pero Hërin sucumbirá. –Le dijo la bruja norn. Parecía que el istyar y ella por fin estaban de acuerdo en algo.

–En la magia no hay certezas –dijo Loki al istyar. El lobo se había levantado y se acercaba dócilmente a él.

–Hërin –lo llamó. Fenrir, lo miraba con ojos sumisos. –Hijo.

El lobo se movió feroz y rápido. Se lanzó contra Loki sin dudarlo ni un instante. Atravesó una ilusión, derrapando sobre el suelo clavando sus zarpas para girar veloz y lanzarse ahora sobre Lord Aldor. El istyar lo repelió con facilidad. Era débil. Había escogido un avatar débil. Lord Aldor lo aplastó con su tremenda fuerza de voluntad obligándolo a postrarse.

–No hay rastro de la conciencia de su hijo aquí; de lo contrario sería incapaz de atacar a Loki. –El lobo aulló. –Vámonos.

Los cuatro retrocedieron cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

–Pero antes me llamó padre como si implorase que lo defendiera de ti mi Lord –Thor le dijo al istyar. Los ojos de Loki se encendieron con esperanzas aunque había dicho que no las tendría.

.

Sif, Ragnheidur y Hagbard esperaban en el despacho de su rey para poder hablar con éste. La actividad de palacio se había visto paralizada cuando Hallgeir y Ari cancelaron compromisos, reuniones de trabajo, cenas agendadas, sesiones del concejo y audiencias públicas donde la pareja real o uno de ellos solía intervenir. Todos sabían del ataque a Hërin pero nadie conocía los detalles. Los secretarios se habían negado a dar motivos o explicaciones para actuar como lo hicieron, era inevitable que eso no dejara a los aesir perplejos. Hagbard le había preguntado a su hijo directamente pero él se negó a decir cualquier cosa. Ragnheidur intentó con Valdis y Velaryon pero si sabían algo, lo callaron. Sif sabía que Hogun y Volstagg habían recibido órdenes de interrogar a Hyndla.

El palacio estaba sumido en un secretismo y mudez que asombró a los tres concejales. Si se encontraban ahí, fue porque Thor les había pedido acudir.

–El rey ya viene –les anunció Hallgeir.

Thor entró en ese momento y se dejó caer en el asiento frente a ellos. Lucía agotado y pareció requerir de fuerzas sobrehumanas para hablar. Les señaló la caja sobre el escritorio. Lord Aldor le había dicho que debían destruirla pues era maligna, y Thor dijo que sí, pero aún no pues Karnilla se empeñó en estudiarla.

–Hyndla entró a mi despacho intentando hurtar esta caja que con anterioridad me habían obsequiado. Alegó que pertenecía a su reina Thyra, lo cual no pongo en duda. –Aún no sabía cómo enlazar a Thyra con Amora, aunque en ese momento tampoco le importaba demasiado. –Contenía un monstruo que pretendía matarme al posesionar a un hechicero dentro de palacio. Y yo iba a morir exactamente igual que el rey Larus.

Los tres concejales miraron la caja fijamente. A Hagbard le tembló la barbilla.

–¿Se apoderó de Hërin? –Preguntó Sif.

–Sí. –La voz de Thor sonó grave, rota. Los cuatro se quedaron callados durante un silencio prolongado. –Le pedí a Hogun y Volstagg que interrogaran a Hyndla, y al escuchar lo que sus acciones desataron, quiso proteger a su señora, desligándola de lo sucedido; pero es demasiado tarde para que crea en sus palabras.

–¿La condenarás a muerte? –Le preguntó Ragnheidur, el dios del trueno asintió lentamente. –Lo que sin duda Thyra considerara una ofensa, o más bien una declaración de guerra. Me habías comentado que tenía planes de invasión a Svartálfheim.

–Eyvindur me ha pedido ayuda para atacar a Menelmakar, me ha hablado de sus problemas con Thyra y pensé en fungir como mediador del conflicto, darle cinco unidades de ulfhednar comandados por Fandral, y nada más. A cambio él me entregaría algunas minas del reino de los enanos en cuánto se apoderase de su territorio. Pero ahora, si por las ordenes de Thyra, mi hijo perece… Pero no puedo pensar en guerra en este momento, no hasta que mi hijo se encuentre a salvo.

–Nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer de parteaguas, nos ocuparemos de los asuntos más apremiantes y apoyaremos a la pareja real –dijo Hagbard con seriedad.

Thor se los agradeció, Sif se quedó atrás para darle palabras de aliento.

Los otros dos salieron del despacho con aspecto serio, sin embargo antes de separarse, Ragnheidur detuvo a Hagbard y le indicó que lo siguiera hasta su despacho. El ex acerero se quedó muy sorprendido por el gesto del otro concejal pero pensó que en tiempos difíciles, las alianzas más extrañas podían formarse.

–Lo que nuestro rey necesita en este momento es el apoyo incondicional de los aesir –fue diciendo Ragnheidur mientras tomaba una garrafa de vino, se servía un trago y antes de ofrecerle a Hagbard, se lo bebió de un golpe. Esa era su forma de demostrar lo alterado que estaba. Le sirvió al ex acerero y se sentó frente a él. –Esta noticia tan funesta, lejos de ser un secreto, debe conocerse por el pueblo. Los aesir aman a nuestro príncipe, saberlo enfermo, preocupará a nuestra gente pero también los unirá, y si llegase a haber un desenlace funesto…

–Que las nornas no lo quieran –interrumpió Hagbard.

–Que las nornas no lo quieran –imitó Ragnheidur –se sentirán inclinados a participar en una guerra contra los enanos, especialmente si saben que ellos son los causantes de esto. Y por el contrario, si nuestro príncipe se salva, de todos modos desearán venganza por aquel atentado. Thyra no ha podido sino comportarse como una imbécil al atacar al niño.

Hagbard asintió.

–Hay que decir lo que necesitan oír, modular las noticias y las versiones oficiales que salgan de palacio. No debemos comentar lo del monstruo y la magia implicados pero sí la participación de los enanos en la conjura. Hacerlos que se unan en oraciones para el príncipe, que sus preocupaciones sean una sola –fue comprendido Hagbard. –Es algo que el rey no puede hacer ahora, pero nosotros sí. –Asintió, lo harían.

Ambos concejales se bebieron otra copa, deseando que su príncipe se repusiera y después se separaron para cada uno trabajar por su cuenta.

.

Bölthorn salió de la posada donde se había instalado en pequeño Alfheim. Tenía una carta de Thyra donde le decía que los pilares estaban listos y lo urgía a regresar a Svartálfheim. Pero él no iría a ninguna parte pues por fin había pasado lo que tanto ansiaba. Karnilla había destrozado a su Etiäinen pero a final de cuentas no había importado. Thor había abierto la caja de Droma. Él pudo sentir el momento en que pasó.

Fue al sitio donde vivía Svadilfari. A pesar de que éste se había negado a hacer un trato con él, por ahora se contentaba con acercarse a su círculo. Le llevaba a Bjarni todos los días una poción que él mismo preparaba y que la ponía feliz y relajada. Le había dicho a Svadilfari que era para curar pero eso era mentira. Lo único que su brebaje hacía era reanimar a su madre y hacerla sentir con un espejismo de bienestar. Pero cada vez que la mujer sonreía, Svadilfari también lo hacía y le permitía a Bölthorn rondarlos a ambos.

Ese día, luego de darle la poción a Bjarni, se puso a hablarle de Hrimthurs. Le dijo que tenía dificultades en Svartálfheim, que la situación era muy delicada y más peligrosa que nunca. Su esposo estaba cerca de conseguirles un hogar para toda su raza, pero había problemas, le faltaba apoyo. Todas esas palabras envenenadas las vertió en los oídos de Bjarni. Si Svadilfari no quería oírlo a él, quizás prestaría más atención al sentir de su progenitora.

Cuando salió a la calle se dirigió a un puesto ambulante de comida. Servían un fiskibollur exquisito que le encantaba a Bölthorn, acompañado de cerveza as y pan negro recién horneado; y todo ello por precio de cinco sous. Alguien fue a sentarse junto a él.

–Bölthorn –lo llamó. El aludido lo miró sin recato alguno, era un miembro de la corte de Hela. Lo había visto en otras ocasiones cuando acudió a visitar a la diosa. No esperaba compañía pero tampoco le sorprendió. El mensajero era un elfo, llevaba ropas de viaje y cuando le tendieron un tarro de cerveza, Bölthorn vio sus manos manchadas de polvo. Era claro que llevaba días viajando, seguramente dándole caza. –La diosa me ha pedido que te transmita un mensaje: Quiere de vuelta a Brun y a sus dísir. –Hablaba nevirio.

Algo así pensó que sucedería, aunque creyó que ella actuaría antes. Le sonrió al mensajero, con su mejor mueca de circunstancias.

–Aldaron, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para convencer a Brun de volver a Hel, lo haría sin duda alguna pues siempre he estimado la amistad de la diosa; pero las dísir juraron lealtad a Surtur, mi señor. Sólo él puede liberarlas de sus votos, y entenderás que estando en Muspellheim encerrado, no puede hacerlo –respondió en esa misma misteriosa lengua.

–No fue Surtur, el demonio de fuego, quien las convenció de abandonar sus promesas a la diosa, fuiste tú.

–Si las dísir son susceptibles de ser persuadidas, podrás hacerlo igualmente. Convéncelas de volver.

El enojo del mensajero, Aldaron, fue puro regocijo para Bölthorn. Adivinó que ya lo había intentado y que posiblemente Brun se había negado de mala forma.

–Te advierto…

–¿Me adviertes? –Bölthorn se rió interrumpiéndolo, negó con la cabeza y terminó de vaciar su tarro. El mensajero lo atrapó de un brazo y lo soltó de inmediato como si se hubiera quemado. Bölthorn cruzó una mirada con él y aplastó su voluntad por completo. –Vete de una vez –le ordenó.

Aquel no pudo controlarse y acató la orden del cambiaformas. Bölthorn volvió a su fiskibollur.

–¿Haz escuchado lo que ha pasado en palacio? –Oyó el cuchicheo de dos hombres y prestó atención, como muchos otros hicieron. –Dicen que la embajadora de Thyra, puso un artefacto extraño para matar a nuestro rey. No logró hacerle ningún daño pero en cambio, hirió a nuestro príncipe heredero –hubo un jadeo de asombro general –y ahora está muy grave. Temen por su vida.

Más de uno lo encomendó a las nornas y otros movieron negativamente la cabeza y maldijeron a los enanos. Bölthorn en cambio se extrañó. Sí, la caja de Droma se había liberado y ahora sabía que Thor no había fallecido pero tendría que hacerlo el hechicero del que se prendó y había varios en Valaskialf. Particularmente él había querido que poseyera a Eyvindur, para así matar a los dos reyes en el mismo proceso o al menos a uno. ¿Pero el hijo del dios del trueno?

.

Aguardó por algunos días a la espera de escuchar la trágica noticia del fallecimiento del heredero de Asgard, una noticia así correría como reguero de pólvora; pero por más que Bölthorn aguardaba no ocurría. Si el niño fallecía, Fenrir volvería a su lugar de origen y eso era algo que él no quería. Deseaba retener al espíritu en este mundo. Le dio vueltas a sus pensamientos como si fueran una madeja y por fin se le ocurrió uno de esos engaños suyos magistrales, que de resultar exitosos lo proveerían de todo cuanto deseaba.

El día en qué tomó una resolución y se decidió a actuar, se puso a embrujar un mensaje; y después se dedicó a uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, que eran seguir e incordiar a Svadilfari. El hijo de Hrimthurs le agradaba, por extraño que fuera, por la simpleza de su carácter y porque seguía negándose a que le hiciera favores. Si Bölthorn pudiera entregarle al consorte real, encadenado y listo para ser su juguetito, lo haría gratis tan sólo para observar las reacciones del elfo oscuro. Sólo para saber si era tan bueno como parecía, no, pensándolo bien no lo haría gratis. Bölthorn deseaba con ahínco, corromper al hijo de Hrimthurs.

–¿Bölthorn no tienes nada más qué hacer que distraer a la gente en su trabajo? –Lo increpó Vanima. Estaban en la academia de hechicería, dando los últimos toques en los adornos de la construcción, que estaban a cargo de la elfa. Bölthorn había ido a ver a Svadilfari, por supuesto, pero se quedó prendado de las estatuas a Naira Anar y a Isil.

–Tu modelo es el rey elfo –le dijo. Ella se sonrojó sólo un poco pero lo suficiente para confirmar de dónde había sacado ella la idea para las diosas gemelas. –Pero tienes razón, sí tengo cosas que hacer, aparte de importunar a elfas risibles, y contemplar hermosos príncipes.

Bölthorn la dejó a solas.

Todas las diosas eran incomprensibles y esquivas. Hela en particular podía ser tratable pero no por ello más fácil de digerir, pero al menos podías encontrarla. Bölthorn había sido víctima de una maldición de Isil hacía mucho tiempo, una hecha por el entonces rey svartá. Su anatema le ocasionó una mutilación a sus poderes. Su verdadero nombre y forma habían quedado inaccesibles para él. Tenía un número limitado de formas para disfrazarse y lo peor; cada vez que alguien preguntaba su nombre, él sólo podía responder con uno: Bölthorn. Había vivido así durante siglos pero esa existencia limitada estaba a punto de hacer que sus enemigos lo descubrieran.

Bölthorn dejó la zona de pequeño Alfheim y se dirigió a los puertos. Necesitaba a un lord aesir, se puso a buscarlo y lo encontró porque su objetivo siempre iba a esa zona en pos de su amante, uno que mostraba a los ojos de cualquiera que quisiera verlos. Cambió su forma a la de un as, y corrió al encuentro del hombre.

–Mi Lord, caridad –le pidió agachando la cabeza y mendigando.

El Lord en cuestión, no sólo era eso, también se trataba del secretario del consorte real. Ari le tendió una moneda, y en ese momento, Bölthorn lo atrapó de una mano, apresando la voluntad de aquel. No es que Ari fuera débil, pero lo que Bölthorn iba a pedirle era tan sencillo que no requería demasiada persuasión.

–Necesito que entregues este mensaje al rey Loki, sólo a él y estando a solas –dijo tendiéndole un pergamino, el cual sólo revelaría su contenido a quien Bölthorn había designado. –Anda ya, no te demores. –El secretario hizo que su montura diera media vuelta y volvió a palacio sin perder el tiempo.

Bölthorn sonrió.

.

Loki casi no había comido, no tenía hambre, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa en todo ese tiempo, lo único que sentía era el brazo punzándolo con un dolor sordo. Habían pasado cinco días. Lord Aldor no dejaba se asombrarse de que Hërin resistiese todo ese tiempo, empezaba a vaticinar que iba a durarles más que Atán. Karnilla y él documentaban el caso para gran irritación de Thor. A él le daba igual en ese momento. Perdía la noción del tiempo, pero cuando la recuperaba Thor estaba ahí, y Loki le apretaba la mano, o lo abrazaba con su brazo sano. Loki no había vuelto a llorar, tampoco se atrevía a pensar en culpables, venganzas, destino; estaba en vilo.

Dejó a Hërin bajo la vigía de Frigga y de la reina Eyriander. Fue en pos de Magni y Nari, a las estancias de los elfos. No los había visto en todo ese tiempo pero se enteró de que los niños preguntaban por él. Cuando los tuvo enfrente les tendió el brazo ileso y ellos se acercaron despacio y lo abrazaron con cuidado, como si fuesen a lastimarlo. Loki les preguntó si estaban bien pretendiendo confortarlos pero en realidad, eran los niños los que le dieron algo de sosiego a su atribulada mente. Hagen le dijo algo de que estaba muy pálido y Eyvindur trató de ofrecerle esperanza pero sus palabras resbalaron sobre Loki. El encuentro fue breve pues Loki se percató de que su aspecto infundía tristeza en los niños.

–¿Y Hërin? –preguntó Nari. –¿Cuándo vamos a jugar?

–Después –respondió Loki. –Vendrá a jugar después, por ahora tendrás que jugar con Magni.

–¿Y con Evidur y Hagen? –Inquirió su pequeña brujita. Loki asintió.

Cuando iba de regreso donde Hërin, Ari apareció y se puso a seguirlo. Había intentado acercársele antes con cuestiones sobre su deber como gobernador, pero Loki le había dicho una sola cosa: "gobierna la ciudad en mi lugar, sabes hacer mi firma y conoces mi manera de actuar".

–Mi señor un mensaje –Ari le puso un trozo de pergamino en la mano. El hechicero lo abrió sin estar verdaderamente interesado.

El pergamino estaba en blanco, Loki iba a reñir a Ari por importunarlo pero entonces, unas palabras aparecieron revelándose sólo para él.

"_Hablemos de la caja de Droma y del sino de tu hijo. Yo puedo salvarlo. Ven solo o no me mostraré_". Se anexaba una dirección.

–¿Quién te dio esto? –Inquirió Loki. Ari parpadeó y miró alrededor suyo algo confundido.

–¿Mi señor?

–¿Quién te dio este mensaje? –Le espetó Loki.

–¿Qué mensaje? –Ari lo miraba como si Loki hubiese enloquecido. –Vengo de la ciudad mi señor. La noticia de que el príncipe agoniza ha salido a las calles, pero no hay más detalles salvo los que el vulgo se inventa. –Se apresuró a añadir el joven. Loki lo despachó con un gesto de su mano.

–Brujería –pensó. –Manipuló a Ari para hacerme llegar su mensaje.

Sospechó que se trataba del mismo hechicero que había atacado a Karnilla durante la boda de Sif. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Excepto cambiar su forma y acudir. Dejó un mensaje para Thor con Valdis.

"_Volveré pronto, cuida a Hërin en mi ausencia_".

.

Llegó a una posada en pequeño Alfheim. Iba disfrazado de humilde as. Cuando entró se encontró con varios elfos oscuros almorzando en un espacio diminuto. La nota no iba firmada y no sabía cómo reconocer a su autor. Pensó en recobrar su aspecto para indicar su presencia pero entonces uno de los elfos se levantó y fue a él con propósito.

–Alteza, me está buscando con los ojos cuando debería buscarme con su seidh. En cambio yo sí que he detectado el suyo pues cambió la forma de su cuerpo pero no la de su vǫrð. –Loki lo observó con cuidado sólo para asegurarse de qué nunca antes había visto su cara. Un elfo oscuro joven, con ojos azules y escleróticas negras, tenía el rostro delgado, los pómulos hundidos y cabellos castaños.

–¿Quién eres? –el elfo suspiró resignado.

–Bölthorn, majestad. Si me sigue podemos hablar en privado. –Éste debía ser el mismo elfo oscuro hechicero del que Svadilfari le había hablado, el que había asegurado que podía romper el sello de su magia.

El elfo oscuro lo condujo escaleras arriba hasta la habitación que alquilaba. A Loki le tomó un momento acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Estaba en un sitio sencillo. Había un camastro, una mesa, un par de sillas; y un baúl de viaje abierto del cual asomaban varios libros.

–Alteza –habló su anfitrión. –Perdona lo humilde de mi hospedaje, un viajero como yo difícilmente puede costearse estancias dignas de la realeza aesir.

Bölthorn le hizo una profunda reverencia antes de acercarle una de las dos incómodas sillas del lugar. Había una falla en sus maneras que Loki no pudo precisar en ese momento, cierta grosería irritante.

–Así que Bölthorn el elfo oscuro –cuando Loki habló el aludido finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo directamente y cuando lo hizo, Loki sintió que develaba hasta su esencia más íntima. Y fue por la manera en que lo contemplaba que finalmente lo descubrió. –Debe ser un fastidio pasar por un enano. –El mismo enano que había avivado la rebelión en Jötunheim hacía dos años.

–¿Por qué lo dice alteza?

–De entrada los muebles deben parecer muy grandes. –Bölthorn le rió la gracia, una risa tan falsa como su aspecto. Estaba en presencia de un cambia formas.

–Alteza Loki –pronunciaba su nombre como si lo saboreara con un tono casi sensual que le produjo un escalofrío al aesir. –Es un placer constatar que es tan inteligente como siempre he escuchado decir. Su reputación lo precede.

–Asumo que esto que veo no es tu verdadero ser. –Bölthorn asintió con humildad viéndose descubierto pero Loki adivinó que estaba lisonjeándolo para que se confiara. –Recibí tus dos mensajes, tú Etiäinen en Gladsheim y tu nota en manos de mi secretario.

–Su alteza me halaga al haberse fijado en mis pequeñas demostraciones.

–Hablemos de la caja de Droma, ¿cómo supiste que el espíritu tomó a mi hijo?

–Soy un gran hechicero alteza. Pude sentir el momento en que la caja se abrió y cuando los rumores sobre el intento de regicidio y la agonía del pequeño príncipe, llegaron a mis oídos sólo tuve que sumar. –Loki se removió en su asiento, incómodo. Bajó la mirada un momento pensando en su hijo atrapado en ese cuerpo de monstruo. Cuando volvió a mirar a Bölthorn encontró que este tenía fijos sus ojos azules en él con deseo. No cómo el que despertaba en Svadilfari que lo veía adorándolo y anhelando un poco de su amor; no era como aquellas miradas que Hagen le había dado, con las cuales prácticamente lo desnudaba. Y por supuesto, ni remotamente lo miraba como Thor, pues esencialmente, nadie jamás lo miraría como lo hacía el dios del trueno. Aquí había codicia y algo más.

–No parpadea –pensó Loki fijándose en ese detalle. Bölthorn intuyó sus pensamientos pues se dió prisa en parpadear un par de veces.

–Unos dones excepcionales como los míos no se desperdician. Puedo ayudar a su hijo alteza, a cambio de algo.

–O puedo echarte a las mazmorras y obligarte a auxiliarme a cambio de algo que sin duda valoras: tu vida. –El elfo sonrió amplio mostrando sus blancos y perfectamente alineados dientes.

–En verdad alteza, su sentido del humor es una delicia. –Loki lo miró enfadado. –No es que yo sea un ser avaro, lo que pasa es que mi seidh es así. Debe conservar equilibrio para funcionar. Yo rasco su espalda y usted rasca la mía. Es la única manera en que se conserve la armonía de los mundos. ¿Lo comprende verdad? Ese Lord Aldor suyo debe habérselo explicado alguna vez. Pero si respeto la balanza puedo hacer lo que sea.

–¿En verdad puedes salvar a Hërin? –Loki fue cauto. –El espíritu que lo atormenta no puede exorcizarse, está vinculado mediante un lazo que no puede romperse. Ha resistido hasta el momento pero nadie me da esperanzas.

–Puedo salvarlo, pero depende de una sola cosa. ¿El príncipe se convirtió en un lobo?

–Sí –afirmó Loki y Bölthorn se mostró tan satisfecho de enterarse de eso, que Loki estuvo a punto de desenvainar su daga. –¿Cómo sabes de su transformación? –Bölthorn puso cara de haber sido sorprendido en plena travesura.

–Hablé de más. En fin, era imposible que no lo dedujera por usted mismo, de cualquier modo… ya no importa. Nadie conoce mejor esta magia porque, a petición de Thyra, yo forjé la caja de Droma. –Loki se puso de pie impulsado por unas ganas homicidas. El elfo oscuro igual se levantó de su silla y retrocedió levantando las manos como si aplacase una fiera. –Si me mata perderá a su hijo pues sólo yo conozco a Fenrir y sus debilidades.

¡Inclusive conocía el nombre del monstruo!

Loki estaba furioso por decir lo menos.

–Estoy tratando con un regicida.

–Un humilde comerciante –le recordó Bölthorn. –No es mi culpa que la reina de los enanos tenga tales intenciones. Soy un facilitador no un asesino alteza. No tenía idea de que Fenrir tomaría a su hijo; tampoco deseo la muerte del dios del trueno, sólo cumplí con mi parte.

–Le diste la caja a Amora.

–Hace tiempo, sí, la conocía, le facilitaba ingredientes para preparar pociones y le pedí el sencillo favor de entregar el paquete. Puedo salvarlo lo juro, mis dones no son malignos, lo que es malvado es el corazón de quienes me piden cosas. Rara vez hago magia que implique salvar por amor, me gustará intentarlo.

–¿Cuál sería el precio?

–Por un servicio así alteza, por desgracia el precio sólo puede ser el más alto. Una vida a cambio de otra. –Volvió a mirarlo con deleite. Loki entendió lo que quería.

Bölthorn le había dejado muchas pistas pero Loki había sido incapaz de resolver el acertijo, hasta ese momento en que su enemigo lo tenía en sus manos.

"Estuvo aquí" recordó a Helle diciéndole en Vanaheim, "buscando a un foreldrar".

.

Thor se había quedado solo vigilando el encierro de Hërin. El lobo a veces cimbraba la puerta como si intentara abrirla o lo escuchaba quejarse en su interior, eso no lo molestaba tanto como cuando había silencio. Él no podía intuir con su seidh, así que temía que la ausencia de ruido, significara que su pequeño hijo había fallecido consumido por el espíritu. Se estrujó las manos sintiendo que los pesares lo sobrepasaban a cada minuto, esto era peor, que cuando se enteró que la gestación de Loki era peligrosa. En ese entonces había más tiempo, en ese entonces no tenía otros deberes ni preocupaciones, en ese entonces estaba buscando a los mejores hechiceros de los nueve. ¿Qué le faltaba por hacer?

De pronto Karnilla se acercó. Thor no la había escuchado llegar, concentrado como estaba, en oír el interior de la alcoba.

–Lord Aldor acaba de destruir la caja de Droma –le dijo a Thor. El dios del trueno asintió, sabía que lo haría. –Estaba escrita en nevirio y pude entender algo de lo que ponía. "Yo daré a luz el hijo del caos" –le contó Karnilla capturando el interés de Thor. –El nevirio es el idioma que se habla en la corte de Hela, Lord Aldor me confirmó a regañadientes que la diosa fue quien inventó la caja de Droma en un principio.

–¿Hela la envió?

–No, pero sin duda si alguien conoce esta magia es ella. Yo fui su sierva en Hel. –Le recordó a Thor. –Sé cómo invocarla.

Thor comprendió lo que Karnilla estaba implicando, asintió.

–Si la llamas en mi nombre es posible que acuda, si alguien puede impedir que mi hijo muera sería ella. –Thor ya se ponía de pie. –¿Lord Aldor que opina de esto?

–No se lo dije. Piensa que Hela es un demonio pero no es así, la diosa es justa Thor, aunque no nos guste su labor.

Thor buscó a Loki. Valdis le dio una nota en la que su consorte avisaba de una breve ausencia. No había tiempo para esperarlo, así que Thor hizo acudir a su madre para vigilar el encierro de Hërin. Quería que en todo momento alguien estuviera con su hijo.

Debían salir de palacio pues dentro de las barreras que defendían Valaskialf, la diosa no se manifestaría.

.

–¿Juegas hnefatafl alteza? –Inquirió Bölthorn buscando entre su baúl un tablero y la bolsa de cuero con las piezas. Acomodó el tablero sobre la mesa y dispuso las fichas blancas en el centro y las negras en los bordes. Loki volvió a sentarse. Por su rango, a él le correspondían las fichas blancas, conocidas como las piezas del rey. Las negras representaban a los invasores que trataban de capturarlo. –Hablemos. –Dijo Bölthorn y empujó una de sus fichas negras abriendo la partida. –Nadie puede sacar a Fenrir del interior de tu hijo pero te daré dos laitales para salvarle la vida.

–¿Y a cambio quieres mi magia de foreldrar? –Loki empujó una de sus piezas defensoras por el tablero posicionándola estratégicamente para impedirle el paso a Bölthorn.

–Sé que no dejo de decírtelo pero eres brillante alteza, es un placer hablar con alguien a quien no tengo que deletrearle el contrato.

–¿Hay un contrato?

–Por supuesto que sí alteza, con declaraciones, términos, condiciones, clausulas, exenciones, extensiones y suspensiones. Esencialmente –Bölthorn capturó una ficha –haremos un intercambio, yo te daré a tu hijo y tú te entregarás a cambio. Hay un ente en el que he estado interesado, para cierto comprador que tengo pero liberarlo de su encierro requiere magia que manipule la vida, o sea un foreldrar. Pactaremos e irás conmigo a por este ser, hasta entonces nuestro contrato finalizará y serás libre de volver a tu hogar.

–¿Me quitarás mi libertad?

–Perdona la desconfianza pero eres al que el Padre de Todo nombró dios del engaño; y sus razones debió haber tenido. Te ataría mediante el contrato para no defraudarme una vez que salve a tu hijo.

–¿Seré tu vasallo?

–Sé que suena terrible, un rey siguiendo a un hechicero, pero en los menesteres de la magia el rango no importa. Nos hacemos a nosotros mismos y nos encumbramos por nuestros propios medios. La palabra más apropiada para nuestra relación comercial es: aprendiz. ¿Qué son unos meses fuera de casa sirviéndome, a cambio de que tu pequeño príncipe salve su vida?

Loki capturó dos piezas seguidas. El tablero se iba vaciando lo que dificultaba para Loki defender a su rey.

Ser aprendiz de Bölthorn para cumplir una extraña misión, a cambio de la vida de Hërin. En realidad Loki no tenía opción y lo sabía pero no le gustaba el cariz de la situación, todas las palabras del cambia formas le sonaban terriblemente vagas en vez de darle seguridades. Bölthorn podía lisonjearlo y endulzar sus palabras todo lo que quisiera, Loki sabía que se estaba metiendo de lleno en una trampa.

–Alteza, daré muerte a tu rey en dos jugadas –anunció Bölthorn.

Loki se fijó en el tablero. Estaba cansado y angustiado, sus facultades no eran las óptimas. Buscó la jugada anunciada. Claro, la pieza del rey estaba cerca del borde del tablero, si se salía Loki ganaba. Se le interponía una pieza que fungía como centinela de ese borde. Si la tomaba… no, Bölthorn tenía otras dos piezas ubicadas en los otros bordes, de hecho… estaba cercado. Lo único que podía hacer era… nada. Tumbó la pieza del rey. El elfo oscuro procuró mostrarse arrepentido por haberlo vencido.

–Enséñame el contrato.

Bölthorn así lo hizo. Se trataba de un pergamino que destilaba magia, lo desenrolló muy solemnemente sobre la mesa y con un gesto exagerado lo abarcó con un movimiento de su brazo.

–Está en blanco –observó Loki.

–Por supuesto alteza –dijo Bölthorn, más sonrisas plagadas de dientes y palabras almibaradas. –He aprendido a lo largo del tiempo que la información es un bien muy caro. El contrato está embrujado, debes tomarlo y aceptar leerlo, si te niegas a firmarlo olvidarás todo lo que contiene. –La magia de Bölthorn no dejada de asombrarlo. No era como la magia norn y la magia élfica que había aprendido; hacía cosas furtivas y sutiles, bastante útiles aunque transgredían de tal manera el libre albedrío que Lord Aldor no dudaría en tacharla de magia negra.

–Deseo leerlo –dijo Loki tomándolo. La sonrisa de Bölthorn, aunque parecía imposible, se amplió aún más. Las letras fueron apareciendo velozmente.

"Yo, Loki Odinson del linaje de Laufey, en lo sucesivo el contratante, me someto mediante la firma de este contrato a servir a Bölthorn, en lo sucesivo el contratado. Ambos nos sujetamos al tenor de las siguientes obligaciones:

Declaración primera: Debido a que todo contrato es un equilibrio entre acciones de ambas partes, los contratantes estipulan estar conformes en someter a su compromiso las siguientes cláusulas.

Cláusula primera: El contratado se obliga a proporcionar conocimientos y dos laitales para liberar a Hërin Thorson, príncipe heredero de Asgard y cuarto del linaje de Bor, a quien en lo sucesivo se le denominara "la víctima". El primero de ellos será el laitale de gleipnir, que permitirá forjar la legendaria cadena que someterá al lobo Fenrir. El segundo, es el dah–ero, por el cual Fenrir se verá obligado a devolver la potestad del cuerpo y forma original a "la víctima". Estos laitales no mutilarán el seidh de "la víctima" ni activarán el principio de desintegración del seidh. Si debido al uso inapropiado de estos laitales el lobo Fenrir no cediera el dominio que posee sobre "la víctima", el contratante asumirá la responsabilidad de ello sin poder solicitar la nulidad del contrato.

Cláusula accesoria a la primera: El contratado otorgará conocimientos para someter al lobo Fenrir dentro del interior de "la víctima" y para cumplimentar el presente contrato, realizará tres modificaciones sobre el cuerpo espiritual del contratante: Uno, el contratado romperá el sello mágico que el contratante posee, y ni él ni ningún otro hechicero volverá a imponerlo sobre su cuerpo. Dos, el contratado consentirá que se realice un hechizo tongwa en su persona; y tres, portara un hechizo mornië. La no aceptación de esta cláusula, nulifica el contrato y el contratado no es responsable ni está obligado a proporcionar conocimientos ni laitales.

Cláusula dos: El contratante se compromete a liberar a Jörmundgander del caos primigenio.

Cláusula accesoria a la segunda: En aras de efectuar dicha liberación, el contratante deberá trasladarse al reino de Svartálfheim o en dado caso, al sitio que el contratado requiera.

Cláusula tres: El contratante se compromete a cumplir con cada uno de los servicios, misiones u omisiones que el contratado le especifique.

Cláusula cuarta: Ambas partes convienen que la duración de este contrato sea una vez que el contratante libere a Jörmundgander del caos primigenio."

Ahí había varias frases que horrorizaban e intrigaban a Loki por igual. Bölthorn lo llevaría a Svartálfheim. Pensó inmediatamente en la visión del pájaro Vesta y en Thor, ¿lo seguiría hasta ese reino? Lo conocía de sobra para saber que sí, y entonces sería su culpa que encontrase la muerte. Volvió a releerlo procurando no dejarse ni siquiera la letra pequeña.

–Que las nornas me amparen –pensó viendo lo sombrío de su futuro.

–¿Y bien alteza? Tu hijo no tiene tanto tiempo. –Lo presionó Bölthorn.

–¿Quién es Jörmundgander?

–Eso alteza lo sabrás cuando lo veas de frente.

–Me pides que me vuelva tu esclavo a cambio de mi hijo, y que encima de todo me someta a ciegas.

–Alteza, hay cosas que no puedo decir con libertad.

–Yo creo que puedes. Añádelo como una nueva cláusula, me enseñarás cuanto te pida y no me mentirás.

–Debe haber equilibrio. Te enseñaré cuanto me pidas a cambio de que cumplas tareas y podré negarme a responderte cuando lo que indagues no te ataña. –Los dos se miraron desafiantes. Estaban jugando otra partida, en un tablero diferente.

–¿Qué son un tongwa y un mornië?

–Sabrás exactamente lo que son cuando te los ponga, pero puedo decir a grandes rasgos, que son para que no puedas contarle a nadie de nuestro acuerdo, muchos oídos sabotearían mi misión si una sola palabra llegase a saberse. Y el segundo, es una forma de asegurarme que el trato será cumplido. Un trato sin una fuerza que coaccione, no sirve de nada.

–No hay manera en que acepte la cláusula tres. Es demasiado ambigua. No robaré, ni mataré en tu nombre. –Loki tenía acceso a las reliquias de Asgard y a demasiada gente que le era querida.

–Sea –esa cláusula se modificó con esas excepciones.

–El contrato estará vigente hasta que libere a Jörmundgander. –Bölthorn asintió. –¿Y si no lo lograse?

–Cabe esa posibilidad.

–En la cláusula uno, específicas que si fracaso en salvar a mi hijo a pesar de tu ayuda, no te harás responsable. Pues bien, quiero lo mismo, haré el intento pero me liberarás sin importar el resultado.

–Sea –el contrato volvió a modificarse.

–Y no partiré hasta que Hërin esté completamente restablecido.

–Sobre eso, debo hacer algunos arreglos antes de que partas conmigo. Hoy mismo romperé el sello de tu magia y te pondré el tongwa, pero el mornië deberá esperar pues es algo que debo forjar. Necesito que jures presentarte cuando te convoque dispuesto a cumplir mis indicaciones.

–Sea –fue el turno de Loki de concederlo y sus palabras se añadieron al contrato. –Y a cambio deberás darme la primer lección de magia. Quiero saberlo todo sobre la caja de Droma y sobre Fenrir.

–Me parece que hemos llegado a un acuerdo. –Loki movió su mano sobre el pergamino y su firma apareció en él, no con tinta sino hecha con su seidh. Bölthorn hizo lo mismo signando el contrato con su energía oscura. –Estoy seguro de que serás el mejor aprendiz que haya tenido –dijo Bölthorn dejando de tratarlo de usted y de alteza. –Recuéstate, debemos comenzar de inmediato, clausula accesoria a la primera.

.

Thor y Karnilla aterrizaron en lo alto del muro de Bor. Thor soltó a Karnilla con gentileza. La bruja ejecutó un laitale con sus manos.

–Te invoco, oh Hela, señora de la noche, reina de Niflheim, diosa de la muerte. En el nombre de Thor, rey de Asgard, dios del trueno, te invoco. Préstame oídos poderosa señora.

A Thor le gustaba que cuando Karnilla realizaba un hechizo comprendía lo que decía. No embrujaba en alto élfico ni otras sutilezas. Una esfera de luz surgió en el aire, se trataba de la magia de Karnilla que funcionaba como un faro, guiando a la diosa desde los confines de su reino.

Aguardaron por ella.

Pasaron las horas y Hela no se manifestó. Karnilla había estado segura de que en ello estibaba la respuesta al problema. El mismo Thor pensó que Hela no se resistiría a ir a por él. Quería su alma y además lo odiaba por haberla burlado en el pasado.

–Lo lamento –le dijo Karnilla cuando ya iba a abandonar la esperanza. Pero en ese momento vio un elfo que avanzaba sobre el muro hacia ellos.

–¿Quién es? –Inquirió Thor.

–Es de la corte de Hela. Un elfo que vendió su alma a cambio de pasar un día más con su amada muerta.

–¿Es un draugr?

–No, él es como Hagen y yo fuimos. Vivos sirviendo a la señora de la muerte.

–Karnilla –la saludó el elfo yendo a su encuentro de inmediato. –Alteza Thor. La diosa me pidió acudir para hablar en su nombre.

–Aldaron, mellon ne –lo saludó Karnilla. –Estamos pasando por un gran momento de necesidad, para la cual la diosa podría tener una respuesta.

–Nuestra diosa conoce la petición de Thor aun antes de que la enuncie y su respuesta es no. No detendrá el hado de la muerte que se cierne sobre su hijo. Por el bien de los nueve reinos el príncipe debe perecer para que la criatura que lo ha corrompido pueda volver a donde pertenece. –Aldaron miró a Thor el cual había crispado los puños amenazante al escuchar semejante cosa. –El destino de la sangre de Bor es proteger a los reinos del gran árbol. Pues bien, muriendo tan joven tu hijo cumple con el deber de su familia.

–No –Thor agarró al elfo de la ropa y lo alzó en vilo. –¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? No podía esperar sino crueldad por parte de tu ama.

–Thor libéralo, Aldaron es sólo un mensajero. –El dios del trueno lo soltó no sin brusquedad.

–Si la hermosa diosa escuchase nuestra propuesta quizás cambiaría de parecer pues la vida del pequeño príncipe nos es muy valiosa. Thor, Loki, y yo misma estaríamos dispuestos a conceder lo que estuviese en nuestras manos a cambio de sus dones.

–Ella no está interesada en ninguno de ustedes ni en lo que tengan que ofrecer.

–Eso no es cierto –intervino Thor. –Dile que tendrá mi alma a cambio de mi hijo. –Karnilla apoyó una mano en el brazo de Thor y negó; eso era demasiado, un pago inmensurable. Pero a Thor no le importaba, haría lo que fuera por Hërin. –Se la ofrezco libremente, sin segundas intenciones, ni juegos ni apuestas.

–Puedo transmitir sus palabras, y ustedes pueden aguardar una respuesta. Vuelvan a Valaskialf yo acudiré en persona para transmitirles las palabras de mi señora.

–Mi hijo no tiene mucho tiempo.

–El tiempo es relativo para mi ama. –Thor volvió a enfurecerse pero Karnilla intervino.

–Te agradecemos Aldaron por tus servicios.

–Karnilla, tú sabes que ella siempre es justa, aunque para aquellos que quedamos atrás no siempre nos lo parezca. –La bruja norn asintió. El elfo portaba un anillo con forma de lobo en la mano, este brilló y el mensajero de Hela desapareció en medio de su luz.

.

Lord Aldor no había logrado romper el sello de su magia porque Loki aún tenía dudas cuando lo intentaron. En cambio ahora, sabiendo que era la única forma de salvar a Hërin…

Se recostó en ese burdo camastro y dejó que Bölthorn le mostrase su magia. Su seidh era rojo pero no como el de Karnilla que emulaba el fuego, el del elfo oscuro hacía pensar más bien que tenía las manos manchadas con sangre. Sus modales viperinos y lambiscones fueron dejados atrás; sustituidos por un gesto de concentración clínica. Igual que antes había hecho Lord Aldor; Bölthorn apoyó una mano sobre Loki y la hundió en su pecho. Él sabía que lo que atravesaban era su vǫrð, no su cuerpo físico pero aun así, sintió que le aplastaba el pecho y que le rompería el esternón. Le costaba respirar, se concentró tan sólo en inhalar y exhalar.

–Tu sello está muy pobremente hecho –dijo el elfo oscuro antes de arrancar su mano de cuajo. Loki gritó, seguro nadie lo escucharía, alguien como Bölthorn tendría una barrera de silencio en torno a su alcoba. El elfo apretaba algo en la mano, como si le hubiese extirpado a Loki un tumor, lo apretó en un puño deshaciéndolo.

Loki pudo volver a respirar con facilidad. Se sentía extrañamente ligero, como si todo ese tiempo hubiese estado adormilado. Intuía a los elfos oscuros en la planta de abajo, las tres barreras que rodeaban la habitación de Bölthorn, sintió una gran fuerza proveniente del baúl de viajero, una reliquia sin duda; y también que el contrato que acababa de firmar latía con malignidad sobre la mesa. Miró a Bölthorn tratando de descifrar su verdadero ser, fue inútil atisbar su forma auténtica pero presintió el tremendo poder que emanaba de él. Recuperar todo su seidh era como reencontrarse con un viejo amigo, no supo cuanto lo había echado en falta hasta que volvió a tenerlo consigo.

Bölthorn se había acercado al contrato. Posó sus manos sobre el juramento de Loki de acudir cuando Bölthorn lo llamase, alzó la mano como si halara de las letras y estas se desprendieron del pergamino, quedaron flotando en el aire, Bölthorn las aplastó con sus manos y se puso a amasarlas entre ellas convirtiéndolas en un objeto.

–¿Qué haces?

–Puedo convertir los juramentos en reliquias y hacer que la gente las porte con ellos. –Retiró sus manos y Loki vio una perla negra que quedó suspendida en el aire. Una magia de transformación asombrosa. Bölthorn volvió a poner la mano sobre el contrato y cuando la alzó, la promesa de portar un tongwa se desprendió, igual la aplastó entre sus manos y le dio forma pero a este juramento lo convirtió en hilo y aguja.

–¿Cuándo me dirás lo que sabes sobre la caja de Droma y sobre Fenrir?

–Tengo un grimorio sobre eso, te lo daré y podrás leer sólo lo que atañe a esos dos, a Droma y a Fenrir. Puedo adelantarte dos cosas urgentes de conocer: La caja de Droma y un Foreldrar, son la misma cosa, hechos de sustancia diferente. Y en cuanto a Fenrir, no va a permitir que le encadenes, así que ya puedes ir imaginando que tendrán que maniatarlo, sugiero que le desangren, es lo más efectivo para debilitarlo.

A Loki le hubiera gustado pensar en lo que le había dicho pero tenía miedo de lo que Bölthorn iba a hacer con esos juramentos convertidos en objetos.

–Vuelve a tumbarte, esta parte no te va a gustar. –Tuvo que obedecer. Procuró pensar en Hërin. –La mejor forma de aprender un hechizo –era imposible concentrarse en su pequeño hijo cuando Bölthorn no se callaba. Loki lo vio mientras ensartaba el hilo –es experimentarlo en carne propia. –Le sujetó a Loki la barbilla empujándolo contra el camastro. Loki quiso defenderse pero no pudo moverse. Estaba atado por un juramento y no podía incumplir con su parte. –Esto se llama tongwa y cómo estás por averiguar, nada es mejor para silenciar a alguien. No te preocupes, no se verá, esto quedara en tu vǫrð. –Le avisó Bölthorn antes de hundir la aguja en la comisura de sus labios.

.

Karnilla y Thor volvieron volando gracias al Mjölnir. Aterrizaron en el balcón de la habitación de Thor y se internaron de vuelta en la vigía de la larga agonía de Hërin. Cuando se acercaron a la que era su jaula observaron una extraña escena: Lord Aldor tenía a Loki de la ropa, acorralado contra la pared. Frigga los contemplaba azorada.

–¿Quién te lo hizo? –Le gritó el sabio al dios del engaño. –Eres descuidado y necio, Surtur te devore.

–¿Qué sucede aquí? –Thor se acercó a grandes zancadas, su voz fue una advertencia pues no iba a tolerar reyertas en medio de la situación que vivían ni tampoco que alguien tratarse así a Loki delante de él, así fuese el gran sabio. El istyar soltó a Loki.

–Mi estúpido discípulo ha hecho un trato demoníaco a cambio de tu hijo. Sólo eso explica la magia que trae consigo.

Thor miró a su dios del engaño. Ya no llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo, parecía sumamente tranquilo a pesar de las acusaciones en su contra. Karnilla lo escrutaba con sus ojos negros, sin duda los hechiceros podían apreciar más cambios en Loki que eran imperceptibles para Thor. La norn no dijo nada. Y Thor no preguntó, él mismo acababa de prometer su alma a Hela a cambio de salvar a su hijo.

–Si hemos terminado con la reprimenda –habló Loki. –Pongámonos a trabajar pues la magia necesaria para recuperar a mi hijo me tomaría demasiado y carecemos de tiempo. –Sacó dos pergaminos enrollados de entre sus ropas. Le tendió uno a Lord Aldor. –Sé que piensas que soy un idiota y quizás lo sea pero mi hijo es un asunto aparte. Este es un laitale para que Eyvindur forje una cadena que retenga a Fenrir. ¿Se lo darías? –El sabio tomó el rollo mirando mal a su alumno. –Madre, maestro y Karnilla –dijo mirándolos a los tres. –Quisiera que vertieran su magia en la cadena, pues sólo así será efectiva.

–Será la última cosa que haga por ti –dijo el sabio antes de darse media vuelta e ir a buscar a su rey.

Karnilla miró una vez más a Loki antes de seguir al sabio pero Frigga se quedó un momento. Acarició el brazo de Loki.

–¿Hijo, qué fue lo que hiciste? –Su pregunta no era reproche, al contrario se mostraba mortificada.

–Jamás lo diré a nadie –respondió Loki.

Frigga no lo presionó, dejo a solas a sus hijos. Fue entonces que Loki se giró a Thor, esperó que el dios del trueno empezara un interrogatorio sobre qué hizo, pero no dijo nada. El hechicero ya sabía que el único que comprendía el sufrimiento por el que pasaba era Thor. Sólo él estaba tan desesperado que tomaría cualquier solución, proviniera de donde fuera.

–Este laitale es para sellar al lobo dentro de nuestro hijo, lo haré yo pero tú debes pelear con él.

Loki procedió a explicarle a Thor que era imposible desprender a Fenrir de Hërin, el lobo formaría parte de su hijo para siempre. Su esperanza radicaba en volver al espíritu un ente manejable para su pequeño. Debían pues sangrar a Fenrir para debilitarlo y después de eso debían encadenarlo para finalmente sellarlo dentro de su hijo. Loki sacó a Laevateinn, no había mejor arma para la misión.

–Tú deberás apuñalarlo –le pidió a Thor quien lo miraba consternado por aquella petición. –Yo no tengo fuerzas para dañarlo, no podría, pero tú sí, mi valeroso amado, tú si puedes herir y desangrar a nuestro hijo sin matarlo e ignorando su dolor.

–Me estás pidiendo que lastime a Hërin, no puedo ignorarlo. –Sólo la preocupación había vencido a la culpa de haberle roto las costillas al lobo cuando se arrojaba sobre él.

–Tengo mi magia curativa de vuelta, pues mi sello se ha roto –le contó Loki, y Thor reparó mejor en su brazo curado. –Yo sanaré las heridas que le inflijas.

–Está bien –dijo Thor esperando que su hijo algún día lo perdonase por lo que iba a hacer. –¿Qué fue lo que diste a cambio de esta magia?

–No me preguntes eso pues ahora mismo no importa. –Thor dejó correr el asunto, no podía pensar en ello en ese instante.

–¿Funcionará?

–Deberá funcionar.

.

En cuanto tuvieron la cadena, ellos dos se aventuraron a la jaula del monstruo. Era su hijo, y por lo tanto un asunto personal que ambos debían tratar. Y sin su sello, Loki no requería de la ayuda de los otros hechiceros.

En cuanto Fenrir los vio, reconoció la cadena de Gleipnir que Loki sostenía entre sus manos. Se irguió mostrando los colmillos, gruñendo amenazante.

Thor tomó aire antes de lanzarse a la refriega, miró a Loki el cual asintió. Se dieron valor uno al otro y atacaron. Loki hizo invisible a Thor, haciendo que Fenrir lo viera sólo a él. Sabía que trataría de matarlo para impedir que se le acercara con la cadena. El lobo le tiró un zarpazo que disolvió una ilusión. Se puso a buscarlo por la habitación hasta dar con otra réplica y así lo mantuvo ocupado creando una ilusión tras otra.

Entonces Thor salió de la nada saltando sobre Fenrir. El lobo se giró tirándole una dentellada, Thor la esquivó y hundió la daga entre las costillas de Fenrir sin sumergirla hasta la empuñadura. El lobo soltó un chillido de dolor y se apartó dejando un reguero de sangre.

–Perdóname –le pidió Thor y volvieron a empezar. Loki volvió a hacerlo invisible pero el lobo no los atacó, se agazapó contra una de las paredes para defenderse desde ahí. Thor volvió a surgir a su lado rodeándole el cuello con un brazo, buscando clavarle la daga en un punto que no fuera mortal. Le aguijoneó entre las costillas repetidamente. Dudó de continuar sobre el mismo punto y su distracción le valió un mordisco. Aflojó la presa y Fenrir le clavó los dientes en una mano, pero pronto lo soltó y huyó velozmente.

–Ya es suficiente –le gritó Thor a Loki.

–No, aún se mueve con soltura, un poco más.

Aquí venía de nuevo el lobo, su pelaje brillaba donde manaba la sangre. Iba a por ellos pues se había percatado de que no iban a desistir.

–Padre –gruñó con su voz bestial mirando a Loki. –Padre.

Y Loki le permitió acercarse a él. El lobo lo atrapó por el cuello derribándolo. Thor gritó al ver a Loki caído entre las patas de Fenrir, iba a lanzarse para ayudarlo cuando Loki apareció junto a él.

–No te confundas. Era una ilusión, una sólida.

El lobo dejó al Loki falso en el suelo, se giró buscando a Thor, se confundió al hallar al hechicero sano y salvo a su lado.

–Las heridas en el vientre, aunque pueden ser mortales, demoran mucho en matar.

–Hazlo.

–Duelen terriblemente.

–Hazlo –repitió Loki.

El lobo saltó sobre Thor, lo derribó contra el suelo. El dios del trueno interpuso un brazo dejando que lo mordiera mientras que con el otro le clavó la daga en las entrañas y la giró antes de sacarla para que la hemorragia fuese masiva. Fenrir se derrumbó aullando, ya no pudo sostenerse en pie.

Loki le lanzó la cadena la cual seguía sus deseos. Era liviana pero irrompible, brillaba tenuemente, llevaba escrito en cada eslabón un laitale protector en alto élfico. Estaba hecha de gelgja, hierro y plata, bautizada en la sangre de Eyvindur lo que le confería la gracia de Naira Anar; tenía un soplo de la vida de Frigga, el sonido de una oración cantada por Karnilla, el equivalente a una mano del cuerpo espiritual de Lord Aldor y un fragmento del alma de Loki.

Gleipnir envolvió al lobo que debilitado por su batalla con Thor no pudo defenderse. Loki había memorizado el laitale dah–ero, lo recitó mientras hacía un movimiento abriendo los brazos y la energía que había desplegado cubrió al lobo.

–Repliégate y duerme, deja que mi hijo emerja –le ordenó.

–No –Fenrir no iba a ceder así. –Quiero vivir, padre. –Le hablaba directo en sus pensamientos con su voz de bestia.

–Vivirás dentro de Hërin.

–¡Está funcionando! –La voz de Thor hizo que abriera los ojos y mirase el resultado de su obra. La forma de Fenrir revertía en la de su pequeño hijo. –Siofua me maldiga. –Estaba cubierto de heridas y perdía sangre donde Thor lo había apuñalado.

Loki se apresuró a pasar sus manos envueltas en el halo verde de su magia cerrando cada herida, haciendo que dejase de sangrar en un parpadeo. Hërin estaba inconsciente. Thor le ayudó a Loki a quitarle la cadena que lo rodeaba y cuya magia había dejado de tener efecto sobre él. Thor envolvió a su hijo con su capa y Loki lo alzó en brazos. Su dios del engaño besó la frente de su hijo y pudo sonreír por primera vez en días, soltó un suspiro, mitad de alivio, mitad sollozo.

Salieron de ahí con su principito.

Hubo gritos de júbilo. Karnilla perdió los papeles, se puso a llorar abrazando a Hagen. Lord Aldor, a pesar de que estaba enfurecido contra Loki, en ese momento los felicitó por su amor paterno. Frigga le quitó un momento a Hërin de entre los brazos a Loki. Eyvindur abrazó a Thor brevemente, bendiciéndolo en nombre de sus diosas.

Cuando las muestras de felicidad se aplacaron, Thor escoltó a Loki rumbo a sus aposentos en común.

–Se quedará conmigo esta noche, quiero vigilar que todo vaya bien –le dijo su dios del engaño sin soltar a su hijo.

Loki acomodó a Hërin en su lecho y lo arropó amorosamente antes de recostarse a su lado. Thor asintió y los dejó. Loki se adormeció abrazando a Hërin, estaba demasiado agotado, demasiado preocupado, demasiado desgastado; para pensar en lo que había hecho.

Debían de haber pasado algunas horas cuando Thor volvió, pues lo escuchó entrar a la alcoba y después lo sintió recostándose a su lado. Giró el rostro para verlo un momento.

–Dijiste que podía volver cuando quisiera, para dormir contigo nuevamente –susurró Thor rodeando a ambos con su brazo.

Loki asintió dejándose envolver, y está vez se quedó dormido profundamente.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

Traducción del élfico, perteneciente a los poemas Namárië y Markirya, de J.R. , quien tiene todos los derechos sobre su obra y nosotras los usamos sin ningún beneficio monetario:

*) Man hlaruva rávëa sure: _¿Quién escuchará el rugir del viento?_

Man cenuva lumbor ahosta: _¿Quién verá congregarse las nubes?_

**)Ai! Laurië lantar lassi súrinen: _¡Ah! ¡Como el oro caen las hojas en el viento!,_

yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!: _¡E innumerables como las alas de los árboles son los años!_


	34. Capítulo XXXIII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XXXIII

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre.

No tuvimos mucho tiempo para hacerle la habitual revisión que le hacemos a todos nuestros capítulos, así que lamentamos los errores de narración y de ortografía; y a pesar de que contamos con esquemas para poder hilarlo todo, es complicado. Si nos encuentran errores, favor de decírnoslos para que procedamos a corregirlos.

Agradecemos a las personas que nos envían reviews, son unos amores. Quiero agradecerle a Gizza y Kuran Mikaode (si, nos debes agarrones de tetas xD), porque no puedo hacerlo vía reply. Gracias por leer nuestra historia, por los follow y favorite y a quiénes apenas nos han alcanzado en la historia, no desesperen ante lo larga que es. Muchas gracias a todas.

Ahora a lo nuestro…

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, M, Lemon (topLoki), política, seidh, elfos, mitología nórdica.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XXXIII:

Loki sintió que le halaban un parpado. Se frotó los ojos, era Hërin y una sutil manera de despertarlo. Sonrió con inusual facilidad y volvió a abrazar a su hijo. Sintió que este se retorcía.

–Tengo hambre –dijo como si un espíritu del Ygdrasill no lo hubiese posesionado recientemente. –¿Dónde está Ásta?

Loki había sabido desde el primer momento en que vio a Hërin que iba a amarlo. Le tomó un poco más aventurarse a de hecho hacerlo. El amor desinteresado de su hijo lo había desarmado y se le había colado bajo todas sus defensas. Ahora se sentía aliviado pero algo paranoico. Casi lo perdía. Fue súbitamente consciente de la vulnerabilidad de su pequeño príncipe.

Salió de la cama despacio para no despertar a Thor que seguía tendido a su lado. Tomó a Hërin en brazos. El niño reparó en Thor y se quedó muy quieto. Parecía asustado.

–¿Recordará que Thor tuvo que luchar con él? –Se preguntó Loki. La manera en que Hërin no dejó de vigilar a Thor mientras se alejaban, lo hizo pensar que sí.

.

Ásta abrazó y besó a Hërin hasta que éste empezó a protestar. Frigga hizo otro tanto. De la única que aceptó mimos sin quejarse fue de Nari, su hermana lo abrazó.

–Me alegra que estés restablecido –dijo Magni y le tendió una mano a su hermano. Los dos se saludaron como perfectos caballeros.

Les sirvieron el desayuno. Loki había enviado a por Thor. Hërin se sentó en sus piernas. Ya había dejado de lado esa costumbre pero esa mañana lo exigió.

–Karnilla y Lord Aldor los esperan más tarde, quieren revisarlo con el lector de almas –comentó Frigga.

–¿Y la cadena? ¿Gleipnir?

–Thor ordenó que fuese llevada a la cámara de los tesoros –le contó su madre. Cuando Thor llegó, Hërin se hundió aún más en los brazos de Loki.

–Padre me pegó –se quejó desde su refugio. –Me picó aquí –se señaló el abdomen.

Thor ocupó su sitio e intentó acariciar a Hërin pero su hijo se aferró del cuello de Loki con esa determinación infantil, que suele ser inagotable.

–Todo está bien –lo calmó Loki. –Tu papá lo hizo para que el lobo se fuera.

–Fenrir no se ha ido –aclaró Hërin soltándose un poco de Loki para mirarlo.

–¿No? –Inquirió Loki procurando no sonar alterado. Hërin negó. –¿Dónde está? Dímelo Hërin.

–No, yo no soy un Hërin.

–¿Entonces quién eres?

–Yo soy yo.

–¿Qué trata de decir? –Quiso saber Thor. –¿Acaso piensa que él es el lobo? –Inquirió más preocupado que nunca por las secuelas. Loki negó tranquilo, en estado de perfecta negación.

.

Loki sostuvo a Hërin en brazos mientras que Lord Aldor, Karnilla y Velaryon se paraban en torno a la máquina. Le daba repulsión verlos ahí observando a su hijo, listos para examinarlo, como si fuese un espécimen interesante. Thor y Frigga igual estaban presentes; se mostraban accesibles a esa evaluación, lo que fuera necesario por el bien de su pequeño.

–Recuéstalo alteza –le indicó Velaryon. Con un suspiro Loki depositó a Hërin sobre la placa de la máquina.

–No, no quiero –le dijo Hërin manoteando para enderezarse. –No te vayas, padre.

Loki le sujetó las manos y lo mantuvo en su sitio.

–No me iré pero debes permitir que Velaryon te revise, estuviste enfermo y debe ver que ahora estés curado. Sé valiente.

Hërin se quedó en su sitio pero se negó a soltarle una mano a Loki. Velaryon dijo que la máquina podía funcionar a pesar de ello. El lector de almas se encendió y la figura de Hërin se convirtió en energía pura. Aquel aparato estaba pensado para mostrar el cuerpo del paciente y evidenciar sus males, pero la figura de Hërin no adquirió contornos sólidos y reconocibles. Lo que se proyecto era difuso.

–¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Hërin mirando las partículas doradas flotando sobre él.

–Se supone que eres tú pequeño príncipe –le respondió Lord Aldor.

–Ah –dijo Hërin muy entendido. –Mira Laldor, un perrito. –Las partículas se movieron y tomaron forma, la forma de un can, tan similar a un lobo que horrorizó a los presentes.

–Está manipulando la energía de la máquina –dijo Velaryon muy sorprendido.

–¿Eso es Fenrir? –Inquirió Karnilla.

–No –Loki los atajó de su histeria colectiva, –está jugando algo que Lord Aldor le enseñó, magia elemental de transformación. Hërin basta –le pidió a su hijo. –Velaryon debe poder ver tu forma de niño.

–Sí padre –muy obediente Hërin hizo que las partículas volviesen a reagruparse ahora sí con la forma de su yo recostado.

El gran maestre manipuló el lector de almas.

–Tiene mucha energía dentro de él. Me resulta increíble que un niño tan pequeño pueda albergar tanta. Podremos vislumbrar su seidh, si hago esto… –Velaryon movió algo en la máquina y de pronto Hërin fulguró dejándolos medio ciegos a todos. La máquina se apagó. El gran maestre se frotó los ojos y volvió a encenderla. El lector mostró un código numérico en lugar del cuerpo de Hërin. "Seiscientos uno".

–¿Eso qué significa? –Inquirió Karnilla.

–Es el rango de incomprensibilidad del análisis –dijo Velaryon. –Esencialmente no podemos comprenderlo.

–¿Padre viste esa luz? –Hërin estaba poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole los brazos. Loki lo aupó.

–Tiene la energía de Fenrir a su disposición –concluyó Lord Aldor, –pero no sabemos si también sus conocimientos e intenciones.

–Parece perfectamente normal –lo defendió Loki.

–¿Esto te parece normal? –Lo cuestionó el elfo. –Tu hijo es muy pequeño para dominar la situación, debemos sellar toda su magia.

Loki buscó con la mirada a Thor, el dios del trueno se aproximó. Hërin se colgó de Loki en el acto.

–Me voy a portar bien –le aseguró a Thor. –No me pegues padre.

–No lo haré –dijo el dios del trueno y le acarició la cabeza. Hërin no se quejó por ello pero escondió el rostro en el hombro de Loki. –Te prometo que no lo haré.

–Si le quitamos su magia, no podrá aprender a ser hechicero –protestó Loki.

–Es el heredero al trono aesir, que siga la senda que todos ellos han recorrido durante siglos –y ahí miró a Thor como diciendo: qué se convierta en su padre, en este padre.

"Niégate" pensó Loki mirando a Thor. Había pensado tantas veces en las lecciones que instruiría a su hijo, en los maestros que tendría, en la magia que Hërin estaba destinado a poseer. No podían quitársela. Si Thor lo apoyaba todo sería mucho más sencillo.

–Lo solucionaremos –dijo Thor, ambiguo pero firme. Lord Aldor iba a protestar pero el rey no lo dejó. –Entiendo tu preocupación pero te aseguro que nadie está más angustiado por las secuelas de la caja de Droma, que Loki y yo. Sin embargo la decisión nos corresponde a nosotros.

–Mi estancia en su reino está llegando a su fin, medítenlo pronto para que pueda prestarles ayuda en esto. No quisiera que Hërin llegase a perder el dominio de su nuevo seidh y a lastimar con ello a otros seres queridos –y al decir aquello indicó con una mano la estatura de un infante. Por supuesto, hablaba de Magni y Nari.

.

Karnilla siguió a Thor ante una señal de éste. Fueron directo a su despacho. Lo que Thor más ansiaba era estar con su familia, descansar y darse un respiro. Pero en cambio se encontró con que Hagbard, Ragnheidur y Sif ya lo esperaban. Tuvo que hacerlos aguardar su turno mientras él intercambiaba unas palabras con la bruja norn.

–Los elfos son cautos con la magia –empezó diciendo ella paseándose meditabunda delante de Thor. –Comprendo a Loki y su negativa a quitarle la magia a su hijo. El seidh nos es tan preciado como respirar y Hërin, desde antes de este incidente, ya había dado muestras de su talento. –Thor recordó el día en que Loki y él condujeron a su hijo hasta el cofre de los antiguos inviernos, y la manera en que la reliquia respondió a su hijo que por entonces era apenas un bebé. –Mi sugerencia es un sello parcial, quitarle parte de su magia pero no toda.

A Thor le gustó aquella propuesta. Karnilla se retiró y sus tres concejales entraron simultáneamente a aquella audiencia. Lo primero que Thor hizo fue contarles que su hijo se había salvado y que estaba recuperado.

Sif no dudó en abrazarlo. Hallgeir sirvió vino para todos y brindaron por Hërin.

–Mi señor, si me permites un consejo, deberías permitir que el pueblo lo vea curado y al lado de su familia –le dijo Hagbard –hoy mismo pues la noticia no tardará en saberse pero sería más agradable que pudiesen verlo.

Ragnheidur y Sif estaban de acuerdo con la propuesta, asintieron.

–Hoy mismo será –cedió Thor.

Ragnheidur se adelantó con un libro de un grueso descomunal, Thor ya vislumbraba lo que era.

–Las leyes que regirán los permisos de navegación de los elfos oscuros. Me tomé la libertad de revisar tus avances y completar lo necesario. Espero que puedas examinar mi labor pronto para su aprobación por parte de Eyvindur y tuya. –Thor asintió y le dio las gracias por haber sacado adelante aquella tarea.

Ellos se fueron pero entonces llegaron los miembros del séquito de Hyndla. La orden para ejecutarla ya había sido preparada por Hallgeir, tan sólo le faltaba la firma de Thor. Había cinco enanos que trabajaban para la embajadora en apuros. Esperaban que como Hërin había salvado la vida, Thor se mostrase generoso.

Pero no lo hizo.

En cambio les confirmó que haría ejecutar a Hyndla, y les ordenó dejar su reino en cuanto dispusieran las exequias necesarias. No protestaron aunque le dedicaron sendas miradas de odio. Era la guerra. En cuanto se fueron Thor se volvió a Hallgeir.

–Haré que los vigilen mi señor. ¿Quiere que intercepte sus mensajes? –Dijo su secretario poniéndole la orden de matar a Hyndla enfrente. Thor la firmó sin ceremonias.

–No. La ejecución será mañana, de cualquier modo Thyra sabrá muy pronto que ahora somos enemigos declarados. Infórmale de todo esto a Eyvindur.

Quiso irse pero entonces aparecieron los tres guerreros.

–Enhorabuena, Sif acaba de decirnos –le dijeron sus amigos y claro él no iba a rechazarlos.

El problema fue que no fueron los únicos en querer felicitarlo. La siguiente en aparecer fue Héroïque, seguida de Hagen y de Eyvindur en persona. El rey elfo lo abrazó y la pequeña norn lo imitó. Hagen se contentó con unas palmadas rompe huesos en la espalda.

–Quise hablar con Loki acerca de retornar el palacio a su vida habitual, quiero organizar algo que nos quite a todos el amargo sabor de este mal trance, pero no pude verlo –se lanzó a decirle a toda velocidad Héroïque. –Hërin no lo suelta, lo obligó a hacer la siesta junto a él y Loki le dio gusto. Es una mamá ganso cobijando bajo el ala a su polluelo.

Thor sonrió.

–Hazlo –Héroïque asintió encantada. –Pero algo mesurado, queremos privacidad y descansar.

–Cena para cien –Thor alzó una ceja –cincuenta –se corrigió Héroïque. –Toda la corte querrá estar presente.

–Deberías elaborar invitaciones y venderlas al mejor postor –ofreció Hagen. Héroïque hizo como que se lo pensaba.

–Debemos hablar –dijo Eyvindur mirando a Hagen quien se apresuró en tomar a Héroïque de un brazo para salir junto con ella.

Thor miró el grueso tratado que Ragnheidur le había dejado.

–¿Mañana? –Eyvindur no se ofendió, se puso en pie y asintió.

–Mañana.

Después llegaron Dregni y Sula, los miembros faltantes de su concejo. Thor pensó que esto sería eterno.

.

La tarde se cernía sobre la ciudad dorada. Los ases se encontraron con que Thor, Loki y sus hijos bajaban por la avenida principal a caballo para luego internarse entre las construcciones de su capital. La noticia voló de boca en boca.

Loki llevaba sobre la grupa de Tanngrijos a Hërin; Thor llevaba consigo a Nari. Magni al ser más grande y saber montar los seguía en su pony. Eran un cuadro idílico y pronto se vieron rodeados por su pueblo. Se dirigían a comer algo al "Ciervo leal", esa taberna que era la preferida de Thor y sus amigos.

Cuando desmontaron la gente se les acercaba para saludarlos, para congratularse por el restablecimiento de su príncipe heredero, ver bien a Hërin; y por supuesto también a Magni. Los "son idénticos a nuestro dios del trueno" no tardaron en dejarse escuchar. Inclusive hubo varios ases que opinaban que Nari era muy hermosa y que había heredado los mismos ojos verdes que Loki; obviando la parte en que ella era hija adoptiva. Loki sonrió ufano y sostuvo a la pequeña entre protestas de Hërin que se vieron acalladas cuando Magni le pidió darle la mano para entrar juntos en aquel lugar.

–Estoy famélico –anunció Loki cuando lograron trasponer el umbral y sentarse a comer.

Él menú del lugar se reducía a rodajas de cabeza de jabalí especiada con canela, clavo, azúcar y leche de almendras; y sopa roja, que era una mezcla de caldo de carne endulzado con miel y salpicado de almendras blanqueadas y trocitos de capón.

La mesonera vino a tomarles la orden, le dijo a Thor que estaba feliz de que esos ruines enanos no se hubiesen salido con la suya, con un tono muy confiado, que denotaba que Thor llevaba años siendo cliente de esa taberna. Ella se fijó en Nari y fue de las que le dijo a Loki que su hija había sacado sus bonitos ojos así que no debía envidiar que los otros dos fuesen idénticos a Thor.

–Oh sí, lo conocí cuando tenía esta altura –indicó hasta su cintura –y ya devoraba como león hambreado. –Completó a propósito de Thor.

–Mi esposo es hoy el león hambreado –habló Thor. La mujer entendió que mientras ella siguiera ahí hablándoles la comida no iba a llegar hasta ellos. Pidió disculpas a Loki y salió pitando por sus platillos.

–Tengo ojos bonitos –dijo Nari ufana en el regazo de Loki.

–Muy bonitos –dijo Thor. –Igual que los de Loki. –Hërin seguía la conversación atento.

–Son los ojos de Hoster el Nigromante –dijo Loki. –Un antepasado de la familia real vanir, antecesor de Járnsaxa, mi madre; y de Ellisef, la madre de Nari. –Thor asintió asumiendo la idea, encantado desde ya con el hecho de que su Nari compartiera lazos de sangre con Loki; no es que los hubiese necesitado para considerarla suya, pero aquellos detalles eran de los que echaban raíces y florecían.

Las pintas de cerveza llegaron antes que la comida.

–¿Puedo tomar cerveza? –Preguntó Magni mirando el tarro de Loki y acercándole una mano.

–Puedes darle un trago –respondió Loki sin acordarse más de que no era el padre de ese niño.

–¿Y yo? –Se quejó de inmediato Hërin.

–Tú no, estás muy pequeño –lo atajó Magni. Hërin lo miró mal y Thor juraría que le gruñó a su hermano mayor.

–Beberás lo mismo que yo –dijo Loki, –pediremos un jugo.

Hërin se quedó más tranquilo. Y Loki le acercó ambos tarros a Thor endilgándole el problema.

Thor siempre había querido una familia numerosa, pero una que le diese Loki, y nadie más. Lo adoró ahí en ese mismo instante, mientras le acariciaba distraídamente el cabello a Nari; mientras mediaba el nuevo conflicto entre Magni y Hërin, ahora por el pan que acababan de dejarles. Lo sintió tan suyo, que la idea le atravesó la piel, el corazón, los muslos, los huesos, todo. Y ni siquiera estaban en la cama. No lo necesitaba, es decir claro que lo necesitaba, pero no necesitaba estar físicamente dentro de Loki, para en ese instante sentirse conectado con él, de una manera más ¿espiritual? ¿Loki se sentiría igual?

–Hasta aquí puedo escucharte pensando Thor –le dijo Loki a propósito de su ensimismamiento.

Su comida llegó.

Hërin la devoró más hambriento de lo usual, quiso repetir plato. Magni le ayudaba a Nari, incluso le limpió la boca. Salieron de ahí casi rodando de llenos.

"Larga vida a la familia real" corearon los ases cuando se dirigían de vuelta al castillo. Igual les llenaron las manos de regalos para los niños, de dulces, de algunas baratijas coloridas, de flores; y de muchas bendiciones.

.

Ari puso al corriente a Loki de los últimos acontecimientos en la ciudad; tenía un panfleto escrito emulando las maneras de Ragnheidur aunque no sería impreso con ninguna firma. En él se criticaba la formación de la academia de hechiceros de una forma bastante airada y ventilando viejos prejuicios que estuvieron presentes cuando los alfh se ganaron la ciudadanía. Loki sonrió con beneplácito. Ari lo había hecho bien. Lo harían circular por la ciudad con la única finalidad de jorobar la confianza que Thor depositaba en el viejo concejal. Porque Loki ya sabía que fue Ragnheidur el que ayudó a Thor con los permisos de navegación; e igual sabía que su esposo y el concejal tenían un nuevo respeto el uno por el otro y deseos de gobernar juntos. Pero no olvidaba que Ragnheidur era su enemigo. Esperaba que Bölthorn no lo convocase antes de ver el resultado de su pequeña travesura.

–¿Cuándo estarán listos?

–Si su majestad les da el visto bueno, podré empezar a hacer que los repartan mañana. –Loki dio ese visto bueno en un parpadeo. –Lord Aldor y Ragnheidur cenarán juntos hoy. –Loki asintió con gravedad. Su maestro y él se contemplaron bajo una nueva luz con todo lo sucedido en torno a Hërin. Era preciso decir que estaban desencantados uno del otro, esa cercanía entre el istyar y su último enemigo en el concejo lo preocupaba. –Igual continué la vigilancia de Svadilfari, debo decir si se me permite tal atrevimiento que no sólo no ha alterado en lo más mínimo su comportamiento usual sino que además parece inofensivo. –Completó Ari.

–¿Nulka?

–El mercenario mantiene un perfil bajo, limitó el número de integrantes de la guardia de elfos oscuros –tal como Loki le había aconsejado a Svadilfari. –Ninguno ha incurrido en un crimen fragante.

Loki se lo pensó. No tenía el sello de su magia, se dirigía a Svartálfheim, Thor seguramente lo seguiría y se había enemistado con Svadilfari. ¿Querría alguien apostar en contra de la profecía? Debía meditarlo, estaba a tiempo de matar a Svadilfari con lo cual al menos impediría una parte de su destino. Debía meditarlo, después de leer el grimorio que Bölthorn le había dado acerca de la caja de Droma y de Fenrir.

–Mi señor –Ari sacó otro manojo de papeles. –Dgeir me hizo llegar esto, es el informe sobre los ases–alfh desposados con elfos oscuros…

–Ahora no –necesitaba tiempo. –Revísalos tú Ari. –Loki se lo pensó dos segundos. –No, mejor tomate lo poco que nos queda de este día. –Su secretario asintió y de inmediato se dispuso a guardar documentos y demases menesteres antes de poder irse. –Dale saludos a Ertan de mi parte. –Le dijo Loki poniéndose de pie. Ari se quedó de piedra pero no por el hecho de que Loki hiciera alusión a su amante, parecía algo angustiado. –¿Qué pasa?

–Ertan ha vuelto a enlistarse con los ulfhednar, fue admitido en la unidad de Fandral.

–Hizo una gran labor como capitán de puertos –dijo Loki, aunque no había prestado demasiada atención a ese asunto. –Pero siempre fue buen soldado.

–Partirá junto con su alteza Eyvindur para combatir a los enanos. –Y eso sería muy pronto. –Aunque seguramente retornaran pronto con la victoria en su haber –siguió Ari procurando emplear un tono despreocupado. Loki entendió su inquietud, por un momento le pareció que más que siervo y amo, eran amigos. –Le daré tus saludos, se alegrará de saber que te acuerdas de él.

Loki todavía tuvo que poner a dormir a Hërin en persona. Le pidió a Ásta que se saltara cualquier ceremonial para entrar en su habitación si cualquier cosa inusual ocurría con su hijo. Loki pensó que se sentiría mejor si pudiera llevarlo a dormir consigo, pero en verdad debía leer el grimorio.

.

Cuando entró en los aposentos en común con aquel ejemplar bajo el brazo se quedó en una pieza.

–Maldición –no iba a poder concentrarse esa noche.

Las botas claveteadas de Thor estaban tiradas en cualquier lado, su capa encima del sillón predilecto de su amado junto con un montón de pergaminos, más trabajo, que se había llevado con él. La cena estaba servida, para dos. Su esposo no estaba a la vista, Loki echó un vistazo al anexo donde guardaban su ropa para encontrar que Valdis, quien más, ya había hecho ordenar las prendas usuales de Thor en su sitio.

Había vuelto. Thor había vuelto a su recámara. ¿Cuándo habían dejado de dormir juntos? Hacia mil eones y uno más, sin duda.

–Thor –lo llamó con su mejor tono casual. Su esposo salió del cuarto de baño, llevaba una toalla en una mano con la que se estaba secando el cabello húmedo; omitiendo gotas de agua en sitios indecentes. Loki sintió que ya lo acariciaba sin que hubieran llegado a ello aún.

–Estaba considerando ir a rescatarte de las manos de Ari, deberías tener un horario más establecido para trabajar.

–Puedes rescatarme cuando quieras –balbuceó Loki mientras Thor se le acercaba.

–Debemos hablar –Loki rodó los ojos, porque bueno, sólo a Thor se le ocurría que iba a poder hablarle de algo mientras se exhibía desnudo. Thor bajó la mano con la toalla tapándose lo más elemental. –Llevo todo el día queriendo que hablemos sobre Hërin.

Loki pudo concentrarse.

–No le quitaremos su magia –dijo de inmediato pasando del embelesamiento a la defensiva.

–Karnilla me sugirió algo, ponerle un sello parcial, como el que tú tenías.

–Thor –Loki se frustró. –Siempre quise tener acceso a conocimientos de magia, instruirme en ello como tú lo hiciste desde los seis años. Esa vida me fue negada pero Hërin tiene la oportunidad y no deseo arrebatársela. –Loki se miró las manos. –Aun un sello parcial obstaculiza. Quizás estés más cómodo pensándolo un guerrero, iniciarlo en las vías del combate y sepultar su magia por temores sin fundam…

–¡Casi te arrancó un brazo!

–Se estaba defendiendo.

–Es un niño Loki, no creo que esté listo para lidiar con esa clase de responsabilidad.

–Y aun así pusiste una espada afilada en manos de Magni. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

–No. No pelearemos –Thor lo tomó de los hombros. –Ya fue suficiente de nuestras diferencias. Acabamos de salvar a Hërin juntos. Meditemos el asunto.

–¿Un día?

–Un día y entonces nos podremos de acuerdo. –O seguirían discutiendo pero ahora mismo estaban pensando en otra cosa, en la misma cosa.

Thor había soltado la toalla y Loki lo estaba mirando sin pudor.

–¿En qué términos estamos? –Inquirió Loki. –¿Eres mi esposo?

–Sí, ¿y tú lo eres? –Loki asintió. –¿Me contarás lo que hiciste? –Loki lo besó para que no preguntase más.

Le comió la boca con propósito. Thor lo tomó del cuello acercándolo más a él dejando de lado todo. Mejor aplacar sus ganas y su mente antes de clavarse a leer el maldito grimorio, eso decidió Loki. Thor le estaba sacando la ropa a tirones un instante después.

–Te ayudo –le dijo Loki alzando una mano para desvanecer su abrigo.

–No, quiero hacerlo yo –lo detuvo Thor.

El abrigo acabó en el piso junto con todo lo demás, Thor parecía estar gozando de lo lindo con cada esbozo de piel que Loki iba mostrando. Para cuando le estaba sacando la ropa interior con urgencia, Loki ya estaba tirado sobre la cama. Esencialmente, Thor se le tiró encima, procurando no aplastarlo. Se enroscaron uno en el otro con ansias, buscando toda la piel que pudieran tocar, todo el calor que pudieran darse y todo el placer…

Loki le estaba mordiendo el cuello a Thor, con sus dedos enredados en su rubio cabello que seguía húmedo. Las manos de Thor iban y venían por su espalda y su cintura.

–Te deseo –le dijo Loki, pura claridad y nada de dudas. Aunque su cuerpo fue aún más elocuente. Había estado medio duro desde que vio a Thor saliendo del cuarto de baño.

–Muéstrame cuánto. –Le dijo Thor respirando el mismo aire, mirándose tan cerca que eran todo cuanto podían ver; y lo único que importaba. Loki le lamió los labios a Thor por darle a probar un poco y se fue haciendo camino por el cuerpo musculoso que adoraba.

Thor acabó tumbado boca arriba, con la lengua de Loki dibujándole los pectorales y más abajo, esas manos de dedos largos apretándole las nalgas poniéndolo a punto. Thor protestó cuando Loki le estaba mordiendo el hueso de la cadera omitiendo a propósito el sitio donde Thor realmente lo quería.

–Un poco más –dijo Loki enderezándose a mirarlo desde donde estaba. Acostado entre las piernas de Thor, el cabello a mechones cubriéndole en parte la cara y su cuerpo kilométrico por todos lados.

–Loki –Thor le advirtió, –te devolveré todo lo que me hagas, tan lento como me lo… ¡ah!

La queja se perdió cuando Loki lo engulló sin preámbulos y sin siquiera sostenerlo con sus manos. Se lo comió con deleite pecaminoso, jugueteando con su lengua en torno a la cabeza. Al final lo sostuvo con una de sus manos para hundirle la lengua en el pequeño hueco de la punta probando el preseminal de Thor como si necesitara recordar bien a bien su gusto. Thor crispó las manos pero no lo tocó, no hizo eso de tomarlo por el cabello para guiarlo, se estaba dejando por ver que más le haría Loki.

Sintió que se lo metía en la boca hasta la mitad y lo succionaba con fuerza. Thor estaba rogando por más y controlándose para no embestirle la boca. Loki se lo hundió hasta el fondo y luego levantó la cabeza hasta sacarlo casi por completo antes de volverlo a hundir, volviéndolo loco. Hubo más protestas de parte de Thor cuando Loki, con una lamida casi condescendiente, lo dejó ir. Hubo menos protestas cuando Loki se metió sus testículos uno por uno en la boca mientras lo acariciaba con sus dedos largos enrollados en torno a su miembro. Lo siguiente fue mitad protesta, mitad sorpresa, cuando Loki siguió de largo follándose a Thor con la lengua.

Thor flexionó las rodillas sin pensárselo siquiera. No estaba acostumbrado a esas caricias pero no podía negar que le gustaban. Loki lo estaba dilatando y mojando, mordiéndolo suavecito al tiempo que le empujaba las piernas. El problema era que no podría culminar así, estaba seguro. Loki se apartó súbitamente, se quitó el cabello de la cara con descuido. Estaba acalorado, su boca enrojecida. Le sonrió a Thor sin dejar de tocarlo.

–Ven.

Y Thor fue, incorporándose para acariciarlo.

Hubo un:

–Te amo –dicho en el oído, sólo para Loki y Thor juraría que su amado se derritió entre sus brazos.

Loki acabó sobre su regazo dejando que Thor le mordiera las clavículas y que frotase su miembro contra el de Loki, todo saliva, preseminal y humedad por todas partes. Loki echó la cabeza atrás y lloriqueó de placer cuando sintió que Thor sostenía ambos falos juntos, arremetió con la cadera buscando esa fricción que lo estaba desarmando.

–Más, necesito… –trató de decir y Thor lo entendió. Quería estallar y lo quería ya. Si Thor lo penetraba lo conseguiría en el acto, estaba seguro de tan ardiente que se sentía. Por supuesto, no se le olvidaba que esa extraña magia que lo hacía fértil estaba desatada, pero si obtenía sólo un poco, si Thor se contenía, podía compensarlo con su boca después. –Ven –volvió a urgir a Thor alcanzándolo de la cadera y tumbándose en la cama. Dócil y dispuesto.

Thor lo estaba mirando de esa manera que encerraba un "te amo", ojos azules que hacían sentir a Loki que caía al vacío. Y Thor se le subió encima.

–No quiero hacerte daño debido a tu magia –le dijo con voz ronca, sosteniendo el miembro de Loki con una mano.

–Nornas –musitó Loki sobrestimulado y delirante cuando vio que Thor levantaba las caderas acomodándose sobre y para él. –Thor –abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban entre incrédulo y desesperado por ello.

Soltó un grito de placer cuando sintió que atravesaba el cuerpo de Thor, contuvo el aliento mientras Thor se empalaba sobre él, apretó los dientes. Sentía a su amado tan caliente, tan estrecho, era divino.

–Te siento… –le dijo Thor. Loki sabía, sabía que Thor lo sentía, como palpitaba dentro suyo, como respiraba entrecortado.

–Me matas. No voy a aguantar –le advirtió Loki.

–Ni yo – Thor se movió, dándoselo como quiso. Subiendo y bajando vertiginoso. Era extraño, pero no se sentía pasivo, a pesar de que era Loki quien lo estaba poseyendo, quien lo atravesaba en cada vaivén; pues lo tenía rendido debajo suyo, absolutamente frenético y descontrolado.

Lo vio apretar los ojos frunciendo el ceño. Sintió que le clavaba las uñas en la cintura al tiempo que elevaba las caderas hundiéndoselo aún más. Thor gimió e incrementó el ritmo con el que estaba montando a Loki. Se tocó a sí mismo. Gozando como locos, hasta lanzarse sobre ese umbral. Sintió que Loki se corría dentro de él; con unos pocos movimientos más de su muñeca, Thor hizo lo mismo quedándose sin respiración y sintiéndose laxo.

Se dejó caer a un costado de Loki, el cual se lanzó a abrazarlo recobrando el aliento.

–Eres tan… –Loki trató de explicarlo pero acabó riéndose, mirando a Thor sin mirarlo como rememorándolo todo de nuevo.

–Loki –Thor atrajo su mirada hacia él. –Lo sé, tú también eres así.

Se besaron por tocarse, se amodorraron con Loki acariciándole el cabello a Thor hasta que este se movió para salirse de la cama.

–¿A dónde vas? –Loki no quería quejarse pero se quejó.

–Estoy escurriendo –dijo Thor con simpleza y se marchó de vuelta al cuarto de baño. Loki procuró no sentirse ufano y al final desechó tal precaución, por supuesto que podía sentirse ufano. Acababa de hacerle el amor a su poderoso Thor.

Se acordó del grimorio. Se sentía más tranquilo como para concentrarse.

Thor lo encontró desnudo, hojeando aquel libro sobre la cama, se inclinó a demandarle un beso sacándolo de su lectura.

–¿Qué es eso que lees? –Inquirió Thor mirando las páginas que para él aparecían en blanco. –¿Un libro embrujado?

–No hurgues en mis asuntos –repuso Loki con tono casual. Thor lo miró mal.

–Loki, quizás debimos hablar de esto antes de lo que acabamos de hacer pero no puedes continuar ocultándome cosas.

Loki cerró el grimorio para mirar a Thor. El fantasma de la caja de Droma estaba flotando en el aire.

–¿Nos peleamos por ver cual tiene más culpa de lo que le pasó a Hërin? –Inquirió Loki.

–O podemos saltarnos la pelea. –Propuso Thor, todo seriedad y en ese tono de político eficiente que tuvo que adquirir a base de apañárselas solo con el reino mientras Loki penaba su amor destrozado y sus enredos existenciales. Loki lo alcanzó para besarlo, un beso con sabor a reconciliación.

–Me parece bien.

–Entonces, ¿dejarás de ocultarme cosas?

–Thor, lo que pides es complicado. ¿Confiarías en mí?

–¿Tú lo harías?

–Confiaría en mi ira, mis deseos de venganza, de libertad, de poder y todo lo demás.

–Todo lo demás que te hace Loki. –Éste suspiró.

Se conocían más que nunca. Se habían decepcionado y defraudado. Se habían vuelto a enamorar uno del otro y ahora deseaban estar juntos. Pero aún debían encontrar una forma de encajar que no fuera a base de mentiras y deseos de posesividad.

–No puedo contártelo todo. –Dijo Loki al final.

–Entonces no cuentes con mi confianza. –Loki apretó los ojos herido.

–¿Qué tal esto? Te cuento todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y me reservo lo demás.

–Sea, empieza por ¿cómo hiciste para conseguir esos laitales que salvaron a Hërin? ¿O me dirás que eso no me concierne?

Loki estudió el rostro de Thor, dándose cuenta de que en ese momento la reconciliación parecía muy sencilla pero en realidad había tomado un largo camino. Meditó que si le hubiera confiado más, si hubiera guardado menos secretos a lo largo del tiempo, quizás todo habría sido más fácil, quizás él no habría terminado en manos de ese psicópata Bölthorn al que había tenido que jurarle una y varias cosas bastante perturbadoras. Apartó la mirada.

–Tú eres Thor, mi muy amado, ya te he mostrado lo peor de mí. Pero temo… –

–No debes temer, no conmigo –dijo Thor tomándolo de la barbilla para mirarse.

"Me vendí para salvar a Hërin" intentó decirle Loki pero el tongwa se manifestó.

La línea de costuras apareció sobre los labios de Loki impidiéndole que ni una sola palabra surgiera de su boca. Thor lo soltó horrorizándose al ver aquello.

–Loki. –Pero él no había acabado. Thor quería la verdad pues bien, esta era, o al menos una parte. Se aferró de los hombros desnudos de Thor clavándole las uñas para darse fuerzas e intentó nuevamente hablar, con toda su resolución. Las suturas no se rompieron pero los labios de Loki sí. Logró despegarlos sangrando, sus palabras se volvieron un grito doloroso. –¡Basta! ¡Ya basta! –Loki desistió. El tongwa volvió a aprisionarlo en silencio y se volvió invisible cuando Loki dejó de intentar contar sus tratos con ese maldito ser.

Loki se cubrió la boca con una mano y su magia fulguró sanando su herida. Cuando la retiró le quedaron manchas de sangre en la comisura de los labios pero nada más. Thor fue a por un paño húmedo y volvió a su lado. Se puso a quitarle la sangre sin decir ni una palabra.

–¿Me entiendes ahora? Que irónico es que queriendo decirte lo que hice no pueda hacerlo.

Thor estaba más preocupado que nunca, no sólo por lo que acababa de ver, sino porque si esto era lo que pasaba cuando Loki intentaba hablar del precio que pagó para salvar a Hërin, no quería ni pensar en lo que había ofrecido. Tuvo miedo de perderlo.

–Debe haber una manera en que pueda protegerte –habló pasándole los dedos por el cabello a Loki. –Una manera de quitarte esta magia.

–¿Me amas? –Inquirió Loki aunque Thor ya se lo había dicho esa noche.

–Por supuesto que te amo.

–¿A pesar de todo?

–Sí. –Loki asintió aliviado.

–Qué bueno –fue todo lo que añadió y luego se lanzó sobre Thor de nuevo.

Esta vez se lo hizo tumbándolo boca abajo con las piernas separadas y Loki hundiéndole los dedos antes de penetrarlo y halarlo de la cadera para que lo siguiera como él quería. Thor arremetió con fuerza hasta que Loki fue incapaz de hilar una sola palabra congruente.

–Me tienes completamente seducido –le juró Loki antes de correrse dentro de Thor nuevamente. –Cada vez que te hago esto te quiero aún más.

Cayeron sobre las sábanas para consentirse mutuamente, Thor se estaba riendo de lo que Loki dijo. Se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y sin ponerse de acuerdo, fueron a por la cena. No se dijeron nada mientras devoraban todo lo que Valdis les había servido, aunque se miraban de tanto en tanto. Loki tenía su mirada fija en el cuello de Thor, en sus hombros y sus pectorales, donde él se había ocupado de hacerle marcas. Las estaba admirando entretenido.

"No quiero irme" pensó con un súbito chispazo de amargura. "No quiero dejarte ahora que encontramos la manera de volver a comenzar nuestra historia". Despegó los labios para decir eso último a Thor pero el tongwa dolió. Desistió en el acto.

Loki intentó de nuevo ponerse a leer el grimorio cuando terminó de comer, pero los brazos de Thor alrededor de su cintura le impidieron moverse.

–¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? –Le preguntó Thor, paranoico de repente.

–Quiero quedarme –le dijo Loki sin girarse a mirarlo. –¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que me iré?

–No lo sé. –Loki se giró a mirarlo.

–Quiero hacerte el amor otra vez. –Thor lo besó lleno de calidez y expectativas. Tomó a Loki de la mano y se fueron de vuelta a la cama, de donde no saldrían hasta disfrutar uno del otro una vez más.

Loki se lo hizo más despacio esta vez, tomándose su tiempo para recorrer a Thor entero, colmarlo de cumplidos y hacerle otras marcas en los muslos, en la espalda, en las clavículas. La tercera vez fue más fácil penetrarlo. Loki le alcanzó una mano y entrelazó sus dedos cuando empezó a moverse en su interior. Se sentía tan bien que le resultaba adictivo. Y las reacciones de Thor a cada una de sus caricias lo hacían todo sencillamente perfecto. Loki sólo debía dejarse llevar, al punto de no saber dónde empezaba él y dónde Thor, quién era el que guiaba con sus caderas y quien el que seguía, quien era el que gozaba más. Se corrieron juntos. De nuevo.

Thor iba a ponerse de pie pero Loki lo retuvo esta vez.

–Quedémonos así.

–¿Así? –Pegajosos, húmedos, ahítos de amor desenfrenado. Loki asintió empezando a dormirse. Thor lo abrazó.

Soñaron que volvían a esos viejos días cuando eran dos ingenuos recién llegados al trono que se encontraban en su alcoba para contarse su día. Loki le contaba a Thor que no podía quedarse con él pues debía resolver un asunto urgentísimo en las cocinas, donde una plaga de ranas había arruinado la sopa. Y Thor, él le decía a Loki que Ragnheidur lo había expulsado de la sala del concejo. "Esto es inaceptable", Thor no había hecho los deberes.

.

–He leído el nuevo tratado de Eyrikur–Bor, y sé que Thor ha pedido que se añada una forma de adquirir la ciudadanía aesir para los elfos oscuros –dijo Lord Aldor mientras saboreaba un poco de vino vanir. Estaba en el despacho del concejal Ragnheidur, donde por cierto habían cenado y ahora tomaban un aperitivo en la sala de estar, ambos con poses solemnes pero a la vez relajadas. El aesir hizo un gesto de molestia que el otro comprendió bien. –No confías mucho en las posibilidades de que esto salga bien.

–No mucho –convino el concejal.

–Los aesir tendrán que acostumbrarse a que estos pequeños infantes estén ahora en igualdad con ellos. Es la ley.

–¿Desde cuándo los prejuicios siguen otra ley que no sea la suya? –Soltó Ragnheidur. –Hay quienes dicen que ni la educación ni la ciudadanía quitan las taras de la sangre, pero espero que los elfos oscuros se sensibilicen en cuánto a la cultura asgardiana y el asunto corra en paz. He escuchado que varios elfos de luz han marchado de vuelta a Svartálfheim, aun cuando han vivido por años en Asgard.

–Tienen la creencia de que muestran su inconformidad con el tratado de paz pero están lejos de haberlo hecho por ellos mismos, sin duda alguien influencia en su actuar. Y creo saber quién fue. –Lúne por supuesto. –Pero estoy seguro de que en cuanto vean a mi rey relacionarse con el arquitecto real, no dudarán en que es su deseo sincero y le imitaran. Sé que Thor es un rey amado en su pueblo pero no es ni la mitad de lo que Eyvindur representa para nosotros –dijo muy ufano. Tenía porqué, después de todo él lo había educado.

Ragnheidur asintió.

–No hay mayor honor que educar a un heredero al trono –confirmó los pensamientos de éste.

–Si –murmuró Lord Aldor –y eso me lleva a mi siguiente preocupación. Como sabrás el príncipe Hërin se encuentra restablecido pero no está curado. Está lejos de ello, pues aquel espíritu que iba a asesinar a tu rey, se ha fundido con el niño. –Ambos hombres fruncieron el ceño en expresión concentrada.

–¿Hasta dónde?

–No lo sé, no es algo que se pueda examinar pero tiene un seidh impresionante. Será un gran hechicero siempre y cuando tenga la formación correcta y eso me lleva a lo siguiente. –Lord Aldor se aclaró la garganta: –estoy a punto de partir de vuelta a mi reino y no he podido convencer a Loki de que selle la magia de su hijo ni que apoye el código de ética de los istyar en la academia de hechicería aesir. Velaryon se muestra conforme a mis ideas porque es un joven cauto, pero estará influenciado por Karnilla una vez que me vaya. Y la reina norn, es una gran hechicera pero es necia y siempre se deja llevar por el seidh sin medir sus consecuencias y Loki es igual a ella. Antes, cuando lo instruí en Svartálfheim estaba dispuesto a ser guiado pero aquí en Asgard, teniendo el apoyo de su esposo, siendo llamado rey, lo encuentro… –Aldor buscó la palabra que fuera perfecta para describir como sentía a su alumno.

–¿Sin escrúpulos? ¿Necio? ¿Ávido de poder?

–Si –dijo Lord Aldor aceptando las sugerencias de Ragnheidur –y presiento que tomara el poder de donde venga sin importar la fuente. Pienso en este niño, maldecido con este espíritu maligno y bendecido con su seidh; en manos de Loki, siendo instruido y criado por él, no puedo menos que preocuparme. –Lord Aldor dejó su copa sobre una mesa. –Al menos al ver a Thor pienso que será sensato en cuanto a su hijo.

–Entiendo lo que dices –dijo Ragnheidur, quien no apreciaba ya en nada a Loki, no desde que se enteró que instruyó a Amora para que lo acusara y así fuera condenado por traidor. –Quise involucrarme en la formación de la academia pero fui descartado porque no poseo seidh, pero con tu ayuda puedo volver mi postura firme; y aún más, puedo aconsejar a Thor. Ya le he propuesto que no existan guerreros hechiceros y pareció aceptarlo.

–¿En cuánto a Hërin?

–No hay nada que pueda hacer por el niño. –Lord Aldor se encogió de hombros, como si ya esperara esa respuesta pero después Ragnheidur se dio cuenta de que no era cierto, si podía hacer algo. –Deseo escribirte con frecuencia, ¿podré tomarme esa libertad?

–Adelante, apreciaré tus consejos en política –aceptó Lord Aldor.

–Así como yo los tuyo en ética mágica.

Lord Aldor se rió.

–Ética mágica, suena a un libro que debería escribir.

.

Loki se despertó luego de dormir un par de horas. Atrajo el grimorio con un hechizo y se giró de lado para leerlo sin tener que salir de la cama. Creó una esfera de luz que dejó flotando sobre las páginas. Aquel libro estaba escrito de la propia mano de Bölthorn. Era más un relato de un largo viaje que un libro estructurado propiamente. Aunque era voluminoso, aparecía en blanco negándole aquello que no había negociado leer.

El tongwa no era el único hechizo que llevaba encima. Igual tenía un heitstrenging, un juramento. Se sobó el pecho debajo de la línea de la clavícula. Bölthorn había convertido su promesa de acudir cuando lo llamase en una piedra negra que le había injertado ahí.

"_Hela_" ahí iniciaba el relato. "_Cuyo nombre inicial ha sido olvidado hace siglos, no nació como una deidad de la muerte. Ella fue una hechicera aesir, nacida en los tiempos en que Bor empezaba su reinado. Halló la senda hasta el Ygdrasill y el gran árbol le dio a beber de su poder, haciéndole aún más temible, le otorgó conocimientos y le encomendó un deber. A partir de la sabiduría que el árbol le compartió, la aesir forjó la caja de Droma_".

Había un esquema con las dos capas de la caja original y una explicación breve.

"_La capa interior se fabrica con magia de transformación. Se toma una doncella virgen, inocente y ajena_". Bölthorn había garrapateado junto "_Midgard_". "_Se la transforma reduciéndola a un envoltorio de carne, emulando un vientre maternal, destinado a retener como si gestara a un espíritu de potencia inmensurable. La segunda capa es de Gelgja y se reviste con este conjuro en nevirio, ocho veces dieciséis caracteres: Nai ko a san yahz asotse da dah–ero. Yahz samanah se arith nai eremi emerago_".

Aquella inscripción que él no había logrado traducir por estar en un idioma que muy pocos hablaban. Ese maldito Bölthorn debía ser uno de ellos. La traducción estaba escrita ahí mismo y Loki la leyó apresurado. "_Yo daré a luz al hijo del caos. El Ragnarok comienza en mi vientre fértil_".

El tongwa volvió a activarse pues estuvo a punto de gritar.

–¡El Ragnarok! Fenrir lleva el Ragnarok en él. –Se tapó la boca para no despertar a Thor y cuando se sobrepuso siguió leyendo. Bölthorn retomaba el relato sobre el origen de Hela.

"_Se dice que la doncella sacrificada para fabricar esa primer caja era sangre de la sangre de nuestra aesir. Hela descendió al caos a buscar uno de tres. El primer espíritu, el más dócil y razonable, accedió a acompañarla pues ella lo guio con magia que daba vida, otorgada por el árbol. Ella rescató del caos al Inefable Hel, el cual la poseyó para salir del caos, pero al cruzar el umbral de vuelta a Asgard Hel la liberó y entró en la caja, la cual a pesar de ser un objeto actuaba como un ser vivo, como un hechicero ejerciendo magia vinculante que lo mantendría con vida en su interior hasta el momento necesario, cuando la aesir fuese suficientemente fuerte para tomar el espíritu sin morir. Cumplido el sino, el Ygdrasill volvió a llamar a su doncella aesir ante él. Por segunda vez, le dio más seidh y más conocimientos para fusionarse de manera permanente con Hel. Y así nació Hela, la diosa de la muerte_".

Loki sentía una idea formándose en su cabeza, una que en ese momento no llegó a cuajar.

La caja de Droma original fue forjada por Hela. La segunda, la que contuvo a Fenrir para que matase a Larus, debió hacerla Bölthorn y después Lord Aldor la destruyó. La que Thor había tenido era la tercera, igual había sido finiquitada. Hel fue el primer espíritu, uno de tres. Fenrir el segundo y Jörmundgander, sería el tercero. Bölthorn no tenía magia que diera vida para sacar al espíritu del caos, así que Loki sospechaba que Fenrir, había escapado de su encierro debido a Hela. ¿Bölthorn y la diosa de la muerte estarían aliados?

A su lado Thor se movió y balbuceó algo. Loki le acarició la espalda hasta que su esposo volvió a sumirse en un sueño profundo mientras que él continuaba leyendo.

"_Fenrir es dos de tres_" anotó Bölthorn. "_El lobo ancestral que encarnará como un cachorro. Tiene gran fuerza, velocidad y una gran capacidad para soportar el dolor. Su forma adulta puede aplastar con un aullido la voluntad de los más débiles, sus dientes pueden atravesarlo todo y su voracidad podrá consumir poblados enteros. De los dos restantes Fenrir desea vivir más que nada. Su hermano, Jörmundgander, la gran serpiente, lo seguirá para reunirse. Esto me dijo Hela: Fenrir tomará un avatar y lo consumirá en el cumplimiento de tus órdenes, pues a cambio de guiarlo fuera del caos le he pedido que te obedezca. Si encontrase un hechicero capaz de resistirlo para vivir definitivamente en estos reinos, entonces no lo matará, sino que se unirá a él y el signo por el cual sabrás que lo ha hallado, será que ese avatar se transformará en la verdadera forma de Fenrir, la de un lobo de gran tamaño. Jörmundgander es aún más fuerte, más indomable. No hay un hechicero fuera de mí capaz de domar la gran serpiente_".

¡La vida de Hërin en realidad no había estado en peligro! Lo que Loki hizo lo devolvió a ser humano pero no lo arrancó de garras de la muerte pues Hërin nunca estuvo ahí. Loki maldijo a Bölthorn. El tongwa lo sometió pero era tal su furia que estuvo a punto de desgarrar el grimorio; no pudo pero lo arrojó lejos de él como si tuviese encima una serpiente venenosa.

–Loki, ¿qué sucede? –Thor lo abrazó para calmarlo antes de maldecir la magia que sellaba sus labios. Las costuras en su boca sangraban de nuevo.

Loki ocultó su rostro entre sus manos negando enfáticamente, desafió el tongwa con todas sus fuerzas hasta que logró despegar los labios, el sabor metálico de su propia sangre le inundó la boca y entre borbotones trató de decir ese nombre que aborrecía más que ningún otro. Pero esa magia no se limitaba sólo a eso. Loki se quedó sin aire conforme las suturas ardían sobre su rostro. Estaba mirando a Thor con sus ojos cargados de angustia y después no estaba mirando nada.

Se había desmayado.

Recobró el conocimiento un instante después en brazos de Thor. Loki dejó de intentar decir nada y volvió a cerrarse a sí mismo la herida. Si Thor supiera lo que había averiguado, si alguien supiera. Sintió que Bölthorn se burlaba de él dándole conocimientos que no podía repetir, enseñándole sus planes y maniatándolo.

–Estoy bien. –Le dijo a Thor resignado por el momento.

–Amado, estás bastante lejos de estar bien. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

–Lo habrá –eso sí pudo decirlo. –Hallaré una manera –de cobrar venganza.

–Me duele verte sufrir así, ver estas heridas. –Loki se sentó junto a Thor sobre su amplia cama.

–¿Si no se ven entonces no cuentan?

–No lo sé, cómo esos azotes que Laufey te dio. –Loki lo miró admirado.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Skadi y tus pesadillas me lo dijeron. ¿Borraste esas cicatrices en tu cuerpo? ¿No es así? –Loki asintió.

–Si las borro me es más fácil sobrellevarlas. –Cuando dijo eso puso su mano sobre el pecho de Thor, donde estaba la marca de esa cirugía inútil que Harma le practicó. La mano de Loki fulguró en verde y la cicatriz se borró. Hizo lo mismo con la que Thor tenía en la línea de las clavículas, ese implante quirúrgico para regular su corazón. Halló la marca del lanzazo que los mercenarios de Nulka le dieron en Jötunheim y esa de cuando Ausmünd por poco y le parte el fémur en dos. Loki se tomó su tiempo borrándolas todas.

–Déjame conservar esta –Thor le sujetó la mano cuando Loki repasaba una cuchillada en las costillas. –Me la hiciste tú, presa de un gran dolor.

Peleando a propósito de la traición de Thor.

–¿Por qué habría de dejarla en tu cuerpo si ya hemos soliviantado esa reyerta?

–Porque no quiero olvidar que casi te pierdo, que casi destruyo a mi familia por un error. –Loki retiró su mano.

Thor lo abrazó por la espalda, faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Se pusieron a hablar un poco de todo, incluido el hecho de que habían soñado lo mismo.

–No es la primera vez que ocurre. ¿Recuerdas que una vez soñaste que yo te pedía que te desnudaras y que durmieras conmigo?

–¿Quieres decir, igual que anoche? Entonces, todo eso fue un sueño.

–Thor, anoche ya estabas desnudo cuando entré en la habitación. Eres pura desfachatez y nada de recato aesir.

–¿Recato aesir? Creo que no existe tal cosa. –Loki bufó y Thor se rió afilado. –Sí, recuerdo esa ocasión. ¿Por qué soñamos lo mismo?

–Porque nos amamos.

–A veces parece que puedes leerme la mente. Eso me gusta.

–Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo, estás pensando en follar para empezar el día.

–Loki, tienes mi polla clavándose en tu espalda, por supuesto que sabes que estoy pensando en follar.

.

Ásta los encontró enredados el uno en el otro. Gracias a la diosa Siofua estaban metidos bajo las sábanas.

–Lo lamento –dijo ella sin siquiera taparse los ojos, Loki ya iba a maldecirla. –Es Hërin, es lobo de nuevo. Dense prisa.

Loki los vistió con su magia, un uso inusual, y salieron corriendo dejando todo lo demás de lado.

Entraron en la nueva habitación de Nari y Hërin, los habían vuelto a alojar juntos para no alterar más sus vidas pero era claro que no debían permitir que continuasen compartiendo. Thor llevaba el Mjölnir en la mano listo para pelear otra vez con su hijo. Pero en cambio lo que hallaron fue un cachorro de lobo, del tamaño de Hërin que correteaba alrededor de Nari. Fuya observaba con cautela sin atreverse a acercarse al cachorro.

La pequeña estaba riéndose, rascando la barriga de su hermano cuando este se tumbó a su lado. Al notarlos el cachorro fue a ellos moviendo la cola.

–Vuelve a tu forma humana –le pidió Loki casi rogándole y Hërin así lo hizo. Apareció delante de ellos, desnudo pero tranquilo y orgulloso.

–Mira padre, puedo convertirme en perrito.

–Fuya y yo entramos para despertarlos, pero Hërin ya se había transformado. –Ásta parecía muy asustada a pesar de que Hërin se había portado dócil.

–No debes hacer esto Hërin, no debes transformarte.

–¿Por qué? –Un niño carece de doble moral, Hërin no entendía que había de malo con Fenrir.

–Porque si lo haces puedes herir a Nari.

–A Nari le gusta.

–¡Dije que no lo hagas! –Loki le gritó. Hërin se encogió antes de buscar refugió en brazos de Ásta. Thor y Loki salieron algo más calmados pero muy lejos de estar tranquilos. –Tienes razón, un sello parcial deberá impedirle transformarse y quizás no le quite la capacidad de aprender magia. –Se rindió Loki.

Con todo cuanto acababa de aprender acerca de Fenrir, no podía darse el lujo de confiarse.

.

.

Hagen había despertado, para variar, primero que su elfo pero se quedó tendido junto a él, oyendo su respiración. Eyvindur estaba soñando, pues podía ver como se contraían los músculos alrededor de los ojos ante las escenas que se desarrollaban detrás de sus párpados. Por un momento pensó que estaba teniendo una pesadilla pero Eyvindur no despertó, siguió respirando acompasadamente. Lo rodeó gentilmente con los brazos, cavilando que ya no lo había visto sufrir pesares nocturnos. Quería creer que se debía a él.

Hagen se puso en pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para llenar la tina. Se metió en el agua tibia con gusto, relajado y cómodo. Escuchó que Eyvindur lo llamaba desde la otra habitación. Su buen amor tenía el sueño ligero, esos oídos élficos. Eyvindur ya se había quejado de que Hagen hacía más ruido que una estampida, la puerta de la estancia se abrió y su amado rey apareció en el dintel, con la ropa ligera que usaba para dormir.

–¿Querrás que te frote la espalda? –Le inquirió Eyvindur.

–Y otras partes también –acotó haciéndolo sonrojarse. –Anda, únete a mí.

Eyvindur se desnudó sin pudor y se sumergió en el agua relajándose. Hagen lo atrajo a él y se puso a comerle la boca sin perder ni un instante. A Eyvindur no le gustaba hacerlo en la tina propiamente, ya lo habían intentado, una sola vez bastó para que Eyvindur dijera que aquello no debía ni sería.

"No hay punto para apoyarme, no puedo seguirte el ritmo, además de que me haces daño porque el agua se lleva el aceite con el que…" Eyvindur se había frenado de seguir hablando, se había explayado en materia sexual más allá de lo que su crianza principesca le permitía.

"Me gusta que me hables sucio", había dicho Hagen, "bueno, tan sucio como te atreves. Intenta repetir esto: Hagen, la tienes deliciosa y me gusta cómo me la…"

"¡Hagen!" Había límites insalvables pero los dos se los tomaban con humor.

–En la tina no –le recordó Eyvindur cuando Hagen ya lo estaba dilatando, apenas con un dedo y sin dejar de lamerle el cuello y los hombros, con mordidas intercaladas ahí donde a Eyvindur le gustaba.

–Sólo un poco –negoció Hagen.

–No –dijo Eyvindur en un tono que sonaba a sí. –Deja de hacer eso que haces.

Hagen retiró sus manos y las levantó como mostrándole a Eyvindur que eso que pulsaba contra su trasero era otra cosa. Eyvindur lo miró mal pero Hagen volvió a sonreírle y mejor se puso a lavarle el cabello a su amor. Exigió, dado que Eyvindur de nuevo lo obsequiaba con frustración sexual, que le frotase la espalda, los pies, le lavase el cabello y lo ayudara a afeitarse. Eyvindur regateó, el muy insolente, a que fuese una frotada de espalda y la afeitada nada más; pues su dragón empezaba a confundirlo con ayuda de cámara en vez de amante.

–Acepto pero después de bañarnos me dejas que te la chupe en la cama. –Eyvindur se sonrojó murmurando algo acerca de que Hagen era incorregible. –Lo que debo aguantar –siguió Hagen –nunca pensé conocer un hombre al que hubiera que rogarle para que le hagan una mam… –Eyvindur le puso un dedo en los labios y Hagen enmudeció. Le chupó ese dedo despacito y obsceno.

–Acepto tu propuesta –dijo Eyvindur con nueva sensatez recién conquistada.

No es que Eyvindur tuviese un fetiche por hacerse del rogar. De verdad le costaba superar el pudor elemental con el que había crecido. Pero le gustaba y bastante que Hagen se dejase afeitar. Que se recargara de él y echara atrás la cabeza dejándolo trabajar sobre su rostro con gesto concentrado. Lo excitaba sentirlo tan expuesto y vulnerable, tan confiado. Cuando terminó de darle forma a su barba, Hagen se enderezó, se pasó una mano por el mentón y asintió dando su visto bueno para la labor de Eyvindur. Se detuvo a mirarlo y acariciarle la comisura de los labios.

–Se están borrando bien –dijo a propósito de las cicatrices. Eyvindur asintió y sonrió, un gesto muy similar a su sonrisa de antaño.

–No sé cómo agradecer su ayuda a Karnilla, lo que me preparó ha desvanecido las marcas casi por completo. –Hagen asintió acariciándole el rostro y bajando sus dedos sobre su hombro y su brazo, donde todas esas marcas habían estado.

–Eyvindur, a veces te veo y quisiera poder volver el tiempo atrás e impedir que sufras, por esto y tantas otras cosas.

–Ahora me haces muy feliz, tendrás que conformarte con eso.

Eyvindur salió de la tina para poder aclararse el cabello, igual que siempre lo hacía. Escuchó a Hagen salpicar agua al seguirlo. Eyvindur sabía que le gustaba mirarlo inclinándose hacia adelante, pasando su largo cabello sobre uno de sus hombros mostrándole la curva de su espalda, sus piernas y por supuesto su trasero. Lo dejó mirar, como jamás lo haría con nadie más. Hagen llegó a su lado y no se contentó sólo con eso.

–Ya no estamos dentro de la tina, yo seré tu punto de apoyo –le susurró antes de ponerle una mano en la espalda para instarlo a inclinarse más. Eyvindur no cedió a aquel gesto, en cambio se dio la vuelta pero no para protestar sino para echarle los brazos al cuello a Hagen.

–¿Mi punto de apoyo? Se dice que con un punto de apoyo se puede mover un mundo.

–No pretendo tanto, tan sólo moverte a ti. –Hagen lo dijo antes de tomarlo por los muslos y alzarlo en vilo. Eyvindur terminó con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, sus piernas envolviéndole la cintura a Hagen, sus manos sujetándole los hombros. Hagen lo acomodó con relativa facilidad. Lo hacían todos los días, en ocasiones más de dos veces, era natural que Eyvindur estuviese más habituado y que le resultase aquello menos incómodo. Hagen se lo metió en dos movimientos. Lo sostuvo muy quieto entre sus brazos, esperando por una palabra de satisfacción o de queja. Eyvindur se mordió los labios. –No te muerdas los labios –le pidió Hagen, –quiero hacerlo por ti. –Añadió precipitándose en un beso aderezado con mordiscos suaves.

La noche anterior, Hagen se había tomado su tiempo abriendo a Eyvindur y humedeciéndolo; lo hizo con pericia hasta que pudo penetrar a su amado, pero una vez estando dentro de él. Eyvindur le había pedido que se quedasen así nada más, mientras se abrazaban, como si quisiera prolongar ese momento de unión.

En cambio esa mañana, Hagen empezó a mecerlo sobre sí, a hundírselo para luego sacarlo casi por completo. Y en cada embestida podía ver los gestos de éxtasis de Eyvindur. Escucharlo gimiendo era el Valhala para Hagen, ese al que de otro modo jamás accedería. Pero cuando Eyvindur abría los labios y se quedaba casi sin aire; y su rostro era puro placer pero no lograba emitir ningún sonido, es que estaba a punto. Hagen le empezó a ver el orgasmo y se ocupó de acercarlo más a su piel, de dárselo con ahínco pero sin ser brusco. Eyvindur estalló y Hagen se apresuró a morderle los labios para degustar el orgasmo. La boca de Eyvindur estaba toda roja, como si fuera la agridulce cereza de Hagen.

Se deslizaron hasta el suelo, con Hagen aun pulsando dentro de Eyvindur.

–Una vez dijiste que soñabas con mi cabello. –Hagen pudo hilvanar el recuerdo.

–Aja.

–Haz eso que quieres –que Eyvindur empezaba a imaginar. Hagen negó. –No voy a romperme, y ya no puedes asustarme más con estos hábitos tuyos. Quiero consumirme en tu fuego, anda, hazlo.

–Tan mandón como siempre –Hagen lo soltó tan sólo para instarlo a girarse sobre sí mismo. Eyvindur se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Empezó a respirar hondo y cuando soltó el aire Hagen ya estaba penetrándolo nuevamente.

Hagen enredó su mano en el cabello de Eyvindur y tiró de él con firmeza, obligándolo a arquear la espalda. Eyvindur soltó un gemido que no era de dolor, Hagen embistió en un ángulo perfecto, los dos contenían sus gemidos, el único sonido en el cuarto de baño era el de piel contra piel, cada vez que Hagen colapsaba contra el trasero de Eyvindur.

–Así –rogó Eyvindur olvidándose de que estaba haciendo eso para que Hagen culminase. –Así –le rogó con voz que se ahogaba entre oleadas de placer, uno salvaje y crudo.

Con la mano que tenía libre Hagen le sujetó la cadera a Eyvindur, lo amó con movimientos aún más feroces, dejándose llevar, sin temor, hasta que sintió que la vista se le nublaba y que no sabía ni su nombre. Hasta que fue sólo nervios sensibles y esas hebras plateadas que se veían hermosas hasta el delirio enredadas en su mano, un corazón que palpitaba con fuerza y después nada. No era nada conforme gritaba su orgasmo, agarrándose de Eyvindur, mordiéndole un hombro hasta hacerlo culminar también.

.

Desayunaron solos. Tenían pan recién hecho, tocino ahumado, panceta, peras de otoño, y un plato norn de cebolla, queso y huevos picados con guindillas muy picantes. Para acompañar, les dejaron té de menta y vino especiado.

–Este guiso de huevos está rico pero no es tan suculento como el de casa –dijo Hagen negando con la cabeza. –¿Quieres probar? –Le preguntó a Eyvindur que no se veía muy convencido de hacerlo. Hagen le tendió una de las guindillas de su propio plato, el elfo la comió pero le abrasó la boca de inmediato, y mejor cogió una pera.

–Mientras te vestías, no pude dejar de notar que tienes unas marcas en la espalda, casi imperceptibles a la vista ¿Karnilla te las curó?

–¿Me espías mientras me pongo la ropa? –Preguntó Hagen haciendo sonrojar a su amado y luego respondió: –No, esas marcas son de las alas que perdí en la guerra. No volvieron a salir y pienso que por eso me quedó la cicatriz. –Eso y descubrió que no podía regenerar miembros perdidos.

En eso, llamaron a la puerta. Hagen hizo de portero y dejó pasar a Eyriander con una leve reverencia.

–¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros? –Le preguntó Eyvindur a su madre.

–Desayuné con Lord Aldor pero aceptaré una taza de té –les dijo tomando asiento. –Dimrost –su embajador en Asgard– me ha agendado una reunión con representantes de nuestro pueblo que viven en la ciudad dorada, han querido hablar conmigo, y presiento que es sobre el tratado de paz que has firmado. ¿Tu tío no te ha enviado misivas?

Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Lúne dejó de despotricar por el tratado de paz firmado y en cambio se concentró en aconsejarle en qué debía ofrecerle a Thor por el acuerdo de guerra y su alianza; lo instaba a volver pronto, y finalizaba siempre sus misivas exhortándolo a alejarse de Hagen. Eyvindur había pensado que Dimrost lo vigilaría en nombre de su tío, y envío a Eydís a espiarlo. Averiguó que el embajador mandaba misivas a Svartálfheim con frecuencia y se hizo de copias de éstas, donde se exponía la amistad de Lord Aldor y Hagen como un posible peligro para influir en él. Debido a eso, Eyvindur fue más lejos, e hizo que su secretario interceptara también la correspondencia de Hagen: dos notas anónimas donde le reclamaban apartarse de él. Eyvindur se las había quedado.

–Lo ha hecho, espero que tras resolverse los funestos acontecimientos en torno al príncipe Hërin, podamos terminar nuestras negociaciones. Hoy me reuniré con Thor, posiblemente todo el día esté con él y si llegamos a un acuerdo, volveremos a casa –dijo Eyvindur. –¿Qué les dirás a estos elfos?

–Aldor me ha aleccionado ya sobre el tema para que mis respuestas sean acordes al tratado de paz. –Eyvindur asintió –pero quería saber si me prestarías a tu guardián para acompañarme.

–Para mí será un placer escoltarte madre –aceptó Hagen. Eyriander sonrió aceptando el apelativo, aunque la comisura del labio le tembló ligeramente.

.

Tomó su postura usual con las manos sobre su regazo cuando se sentó frente a Thor, en el despacho de éste. Sobre la mesa se hallaban dos pliegos, uno era el tratado de Bor–Eyrikur y el otro, los permisos de navegación concernientes a los elfos oscuros. Había leído lo correspondiente a los permisos, los encontró adecuados, decretados con buena voluntad pero también firmes en cuanto al cumplimiento de la normatividad que los regía. Lord Aldor le había hecho el comentario de que Ragnheidur, uno de los concejales de Thor y su nuevo gran amigo, tenía conocimientos amplios y un sentido de la justicia que permitiría que el rey de Asgard fuera justo a la vez que exigente con los elfos oscuros. La verdad, Eyvindur había temido que aquellos permisos fueran laxos y hasta contradictorios.

–Quisiera introducir algo más en el tratado –dijo Thor de pronto. Eyvindur prestó atención –el que los elfos oscuros pueden recibir ciudadanía si uno de sus padres es de otra raza.

–¿Es por los niños que están a punto de nacer aquí en Asgard? –Preguntó Eyvindur enterado de aquella cuestión. Lo meditó durante un instante bajo la atenta mirada de Thor. –Sea, no tengo problema con ello. –Le hizo una seña a Eydís que de inmediato colocó una nota en el tratado para que cambiaran lo concerniente. –¿Algo más?

–No. Supongo que ahora podemos hablar de la guerra. –Thor dejó de lado los pergaminos. –Por la alianza y amistad que tenemos, decidí ayudarte desde un principio. Pensé que mi labor iba a ser meramente de mediador pero ahora… Es evidente que Thyra me quiere tan muerto como deseó hacerlo con tu padre, y no puedo ignorar lo sucedido.

Eyvindur asintió sin tener intenciones de interrumpirlo.

–Te daré diez unidades más de ulfhednar y cinco de berserkir, al mando de los generales Hogun y Sif; además de los hombres comandados por Fandral que te ofrecí en un principio. Fandral partirá contigo pues ya está listo. Sif y Hogun aún deben hacerse con pertrechos, llegaran en dos semanas a Svartálfheim.

–Sabía que honrarías tus promesas, amigo –asintió Eyvindur, satisfecho con lo que le ofrecía. En especial en el asunto de la caballería, que resultaba ser efectiva y mortal sobre los enanos. –A cambió de tu ayuda, te otorgaré la propiedad de cinco minas en territorio enano.

–Mis concejales y seguramente tu tío, desearán ser los que discutan los botines de guerra; dejémoslos hacerlo –le pidió Thor. Y Eyvindur sonrió, porque su amigo no había cambiado tanto cuando de discutir política se trataba. –¿Cómo quieres proceder?

–A mi retorno, Lord Aldor partirá al puerto de Bain –y repasaron juntos todo lo que Eyvindur sabía de ese sitio. –Irá en labor de deshabitar la ciudad. Cada raza tendrá que volver a su ciudad de origen, y en el caso de los elfos oscuros, venir a Asgard. Y después de que él haga esto, Hagen lo destruirá.

–¿Hagen?

–Sí, pensé en enviar a Lady Telenma o a Lord Wose pero temo que harán una masacre, y después la justificaran de alguna forma en la que yo no tenga otro remedio más que perdonarlos. No quiero más elfos oscuros muertos sin sentido. –Thor asintió a ello. –Lady Telenma y Lord Wose atacarán Modruladur, el primer bastión de Thyra. Y Lord Teros hará lo mismo con Menelmakar. Casi simultáneamente para que no pueda reaccionar a un ataque a dos flancos.

–¿En cuánto a tus fuerzas?

–Tú sabes que los elfos no somos proclives a la guerra porque a pesar de que vivimos longevamente, más que los aesir, tenemos poca natalidad. Al mando de Lady Telenma hay seis unidades de infantería, Lord Wose posee apenas una unidad y Lord Teros es quién tiene tres unidades de caballería y dos de infantería.

–Pero me imagino que tendrán maquinaria de guerra. –Era la especialidad de los elfos.

–Por supuesto, están las catapultas, los arietes, trabuquetes y balistas. Varios de ellos pueden moverse con seidh –eso Thor lo había visto en Vanaheim. –Y bombas de sahya. –El rostro de Thor se mostró interesado y Eyvindur procedió a explicarle. –Es sahya insertada en un disco metálico muy sensible al peso humano, cuando la pisas, explota.

–¿Y eso cómo ha funcionado?

–Según me ha informado Lord Teros quién las ha probado en nuestro propio territorio para no advertir a los enanos, bastante bien. Causa daño en un radio de cien metros. La sahya siempre ha tenido esa característica mortal.

–A veces olvido que debajo de tu título de rey eres un ingeniero militar.

–Las armas no son mi trabajo más fino –presumió Eyvindur, aunque a últimas fechas era casi lo único que creaba. Por un momento pensó en decirle de la sahya insertada en piedras para los trabuquetes, las cuáles al impactar contra los enemigos, activarían la sahya convirtiéndose en una bomba. Pero prefirió que fuera una sorpresa para Thor, además odiaría admitir, que la idea se la había dado Hrimthurs cuando lo atacó. –Pero hay algo que te estás dejando ¿vendrás a Svartálfheim en persona?

Thor se recargó de su silla.

–No es tal mi intención, verás Loki tuvo una visión de un pájaro Vesta –y dio por sentado que Eyvindur sabía qué era esa ave. –Me vio morir en la guerra contra Svartálfheim, y me ha pedido que no acuda a la batalla. No quiero perturbarlo. Espero que esto no melle la alianza que tenemos.

–Una vez un istyar escribió: "Si la gente cree en las profecías, obra de acuerdo con tal creencia. Muchas predicciones, por la mera fuerza de los que creen en ellas, trasmutan en hechos. Son profecías cuya propia naturaleza las hace susceptibles de cumplirse"; pero tal istyar nunca había escuchado de un augurio enviado por el Ygdrasill. –Hizo un silencio corto. –Entiendo que no quieras preocupar a Loki, pero te lo preguntaba porque estando en Asgard no veo cómo vas a asesinar a Hrimthurs.

–Se lo encargaré personalmente a mis generales. –Eyvindur asintió. –¿Qué harás con Thyra?

–Si encuentro a Hrimthurs con ella, la acusaré de su cómplice, la juzgaré y condenaré. Si por alguna razón esto no sucediera, la capturaré en tu nombre y la enviaré aquí, a Asgard para que tú la juzgues como consideres pertinente.

Thor asintió.

–Entonces me parece que hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

.

.

–Los elfos partirán mañana –le contó Thor. Loki asintió mirándolo desde el otro lado de su escritorio.

–Héroïque ha dispuesto el festejo de despedida.

–¿Pedirás a tu maestro que selle la magia de Hërin? –Loki negó.

–Le pediré a Karnilla que me ayude. Lord Aldor se ha mostrado algo temperamental respecto a nuestra familia. –Por no hablar de que ahora estaba aliado con Ragnheidur. –Prefiero no involucrarlo más. –Thor no pasó por alto que Loki no había llamado al istyar "mi maestro". –¿No irás a Svartálfheim? ¿Te quedarás aquí en Asgard?

Loki dijo "te quedarás", en lugar de "nos quedaremos". Thor no indagó, no quería ver esas dolorosas suturas en la boca de su amado.

–Me quedaré, sí. –Loki procuró sonreír. –Tienes miedo.

–Por supuesto.

–No puedo entenderlo del todo. Fandral partirá junto con Eyvindur llevándose a sus guerreros ulfhednar. Eyvindur tiene trazado ya un plan de guerra, es simple pero será eficaz, él tiene mayor poderío militar. Estaremos festejando su victoria en breve.

Loki asintió procurando mostrarse optimista mientras Thor le contaba de los tres puntos estratégicos que Eyvindur conquistaría casi simultáneamente; hablándole de que los enanos y los elfos de Hrimthurs no tenían posibilidad alguna de ganar porque no contaban con la fuerza suficiente ni con el número necesario de guerreros para plantar cara a la unión de aesir y elfos de luz; inclusive le sugirió que fuese pensando en lo que harían con Thyra cuando la tuviesen en sus manos.

–¿Encierro por la eternidad? –Aventuró Loki. –Tryggvi quedará en su lugar pues no creo que los enanos reconozcan como rey a Eyvindur, sería conveniente contar con Thyra como rehén.

–Todo saldrá bien –aseguró Thor. Loki rodeó el escritorio de su despacho para abrazar a su esposo y besarlo largamente.

–Mi señor –Hallgeir entró sin anunciarse. Reculó hacia la puerta pero Loki ya se iba.

–Continuaremos con esto después –dijo Loki a modo de despedida. Hallgeir se disculpó repetidamente antes de poder decirle que:

–Un elfo de luz llamado Aldaron pide verte. Dice que tiene un mensaje importante de su señora.

–Hazlo pasar. –Thor reconoció en el acto el nombre del mensajero de Hela. Llegaba bastante tarde pues el peligro había pasado.

El elfo le hizo una reverencia breve a Thor. Hallgeir los dejó solos.

–Mi señora está enterada del desenlace de su aventura con Fenrir. Te manda decir una sola cosa: cuida de tu hijo. No permitas que se pierda.

–¿Qué clase de consejo es ese? –Inquirió Thor. Aldaron no pudo decirle más, tan sólo era un mensajero.

–Te envía esto –le tendió a Thor un anillo con forma de lobo, idéntico al que Aldaron llevaba en la mano. –Es el anillo de Gran. Para que puedas hablar con ella cuando la necesites sin mediación de nadie más.

Thor tomó la gema.

–No creo que tenga nada que decirle.

–Existe una sola certeza majestad, todos en algún momento terminaremos hablando con ella.

Y con aquello, Aldaron se marchó.

.

.

Svadilfari aguardaba ante el muro de Bor a la llegada de Eyvindur. Éste le había enviado un mensaje a través de un heraldo aesir para comunicarle cuando podían verse y él aceptó reunirse. Se lo había contado a Tulk, que meneó la cabeza reprobatoriamente mientras comentaba que los reyes parecían considerarlo su vasallo. Nulka dispuso de varios ohtar para seguirlo, por si Eyvindur planeaba algo malévolo y su madre soltó un suspiro largo.

Conforme aguardaba, reparó en algunos de los ohtar, que juraron proteger su vida a costa de la suya pero no eran precisamente discretos y Svadilfari consideraba aquello una ridiculez. Pero no podía culparlos de ello, pues él mismo se sentía así al pensar en el obsequio que hizo para Eyvindur. Lo llevaba en una pequeña bolsa negra, en vez de la caja, donde lo había armado. Distinguió el sonido de los caballos y el rey elfo llegó. No iba disfrazado ni solo, su guardián lo acompañaba. Svadilfari se acercó mientras el dragón negro sujetaba las bridas del caballo para que éste descendiera, Svadilfari le tendió una mano para ayudarlo pero Eyvindur ignoró su gesto.

–Alteza, ¿desempolvó sus conocimientos en arquitectura para decir que mi torre no es tal? –Le preguntó directamente.

–Lo hice –respondió Eyvindur –pero me temo que no tengo las suficientes razones para decir que lo que contemplan mis ojos, no es lo que tú dices que es. –El elfo de luz sonrió tenuemente y fue cuando Svadilfari se dio cuenta de que las cicatrices en su rostro habían disminuido considerablemente, así pues, estaba honrando su promesa. –Enséñamela –le pidió.

–Por aquí.

El dragón negro no los siguió y ellos se internaron primero en la torre. Svadilfari hizo un gesto amplio con la mano para señalarla pero se quedó callado. Así estuvieron varios segundos.

–¿Te molestó que no quisiera tomar tu mano?

–No –mintió –debí de haberme imaginado que no lo harías.

–Pero no lo hice porque fueras tú –le explicó Eyvindur y a pesar de que le dolió aquel rechazo, Svadilfari prestó atención. –El protocolo real dicta que nadie puede tocar a un soberano. Me dijiste que no has tratado demasiado con otros reyes pero viviendo en Asgard, supongo te habrás fijado en ello. –Svadilfari no se había dado cuenta pero es que no se podía imaginar a nadie ayudando a bajar de su caballo a Thor. Y Loki y Karnilla eran informarles en su trato, y no salían en público, salvo cuando acudieron al cuatro gatos. Luego pensó en su padre, que jamás tocaba a un rey y lo instó a que él no lo hiciera, pero siempre pensó que era porque más bien eran viejos.

–Si me lo preguntas, es un poco exagerado ese protocolo.

–Lo es –aceptó Eyvindur. –El más estricto es el de los elfos, no sólo consideramos que no puedes tocar al soberano sino que en los banquetes una vez que se levanta de la mesa, todos los que estén comiendo con él, deben retirarse. Los norn consideran que quien bebe con el rey debe hacerlo hasta emborracharse, pues sólo así aseguran que festejaste con ahínco y lealtad a este. Y no decir de los vanir, quienes son muy afectos al contacto físico, siempre dicen "a su servicio" y acto seguido te abrazan. Y los enanos… son tan difíciles en su trato porque pueden considerar un insulto cualquier acto de tu parte.

–¿Y cómo esperan que la gente llana sepa todas esas cosas?

–Pues no se espera que ellos lo sepan pero si los demás nobles, en especial los embajadores. Una vez mi padre devolvió al delegado norn porque a mitad de un banquete, se subió a la mesa y bailó. –Eyvindur se rió cubriéndose el rostro con una mano y Svadilfari dibujó una sonrisa. –Enséñame la torre.

Esta vez, Svadilfari le señaló los capiteles de pliegues que sostenían el interior de la torre, que profundamente labrados, destacaban por su alto relieve sobre fondo oscuro. Le explicó que la cúpula medía veinte metros de alto y que si el espacio en el interior era tan abierto, era debido a la colocación de ladrillos que podían crear bóvedas delgadas y ligeras en espacios más amplios, con menos y más delgados soportes.

–Tienes sin duda una inclinación hacia los patrones de follaje –señaló Eyvindur. –Lo que dista mucho de la típica arquitectura aesir.

–Eso me han dicho pero ¿sólo la inclusión de éstos patrones te ha hecho pensar eso?

–No. Es porque le hace falta más dorado –se burló Eyvindur y Svadilfari acogió gustoso la broma. –Me gusta cómo has integrado la luz a la construcción.

–Te enseñaré el muro. Ven –le indicó la escalera por donde se accedía a lo alto del mismo. –En un principio la muralla de Bor estaba construida en un estilo ciclópeo, por los grandes bloques irregulares de piedra con la que se componía; pero decidí no continuar con esa estética ante la planicie de Ida. Esta parte es de talud o inclinada, proporcionan una mayor fuerza y son difíciles de escalar.

Eyvindur sujetó el borde. No había soldados custodiando esa parte, suponía que era porque no había que vigilar.

–La esencia de esta construcción es proteger, considero que es una pena, que la única forma de poner a prueba que has hecho algo perpetuo es bajo un ataque.

–Lo cual seguramente no pasará. Asgard no ha sido atacado directamente desde… –hizo memoria.

–Desde las guerras entre el rey Odín contra los jötun. Una vez éstos lograron hacer una incursión por su camino natural. –Svadilfari asintió. –Ya llega el ocaso.

El sol declinó lentamente. Desde lo alto del muro podían apreciar también la torre. Svadilfari la vio enrojecer una vez más, había contemplado aquel efecto cientos de veces y no le sorprendió, pero le gustó ver que Eyvindur la veía con fascinación. El otro elfo estiró las manos y estás se bañaron con la luz anaranjada del final del día.

–Es un efecto hermoso –susurró Eyvindur.

Svadilfari consideró que ese era el momento de entregar su obsequio. Sacó la pequeña bolsa que llevaba y Eyvindur lo observó con interés.

–Tengo algo para ti. Quería honrar el mapa cósmico que me diste. –Había pensado mucho en que entregarle, y sabiendo que su talento natural de arquitecto no le granjearía un obsequio material y que Vanima lo retrató; optó por algo que fuera de similar valor al mapa.

De la bolsa, extrajo un collar de diamantes blancos que se entrelazaban en ramillas de oro blanco, que remataba en una perla en forma de lágrima. Quien le vendió las joyas, le dijo que aquella perla era muy apreciada por su belleza y escasez, y aunque no se lo dijo, Svadilfari sabía que era una pieza robada. Y por eso, pudo pagarla junto con las otras piedras sacadas del mercado negro. Pero eso Eyvindur no tenía por qué saberlo.

–Yo lo fabriqué. –Eyvindur lo miraba como siempre, sin que dejara traslucir lo que pensaba. –Pero este collar tiene un precio, si es que estás dispuesto a pagarlo, y ese es, que me dejes ponértelo. ¿Tu protocolo te lo permitirá?

–Cuando los reyes están a solas, pueden permitirse ciertas libertades.

Eyvindur se giró dándole la espalda e hizo amago de retirar su largo cabello pero Svadilfari no lo dejó.

–Ya lo hago yo. –Apartó la cascada platinada con una mano, rozando aquel cuello pálido. Le pasó el collar con cuidado y lo abrochó, sin dejar de notar que Eyvindur se estremeció ligeramente. Svadilfari no lo diría, pero le gustaba saber que lo ponía nervioso.

–Gracias –dijo Eyvindur volviéndose, parecía conmovido. –Esto es más de lo que esperaba.

Svadilfari asintió contento de lograr ese acercamiento con él, aunque su ánimo pronto se ensombreció deseando que aquella escena debería haber sido con Loki.

–¿Cuándo vuelves a Svartálfheim?

–Mañana –le respondió. Significaba entonces que posiblemente no se volverían a ver.

–Cena conmigo –le dijo. Usó el mismo tono que Eyvindur empleaba al hablar, y no se lo preguntó, justo como acababa de descubrir que los reyes hacían, porque de hecho ellos jamás inquirían si uno quería o no hacerlo, simplemente imponían su voluntad. –Vamos a la posada a la que los nobles van, "El Ciervo Leal".

Eyvindur accedió.

.

La mesonera les sirvió guisantes con mantequilla, frutos secos y trocitos de cisne escalfados en una salsa de azafrán y melocotones; ensalada de espinacas, hojas de parra rellenas con pan negro, garbanzos y hojas de nabo. Acompañado de vino vanir. Svadilfari era consciente de lo mucho que llamaban la atención juntos. La gente no los señalaba directamente pero movían la cabeza en su dirección y algunos elfos de luz aparecieron de la nada para observar a su soberano. Eyvindur los saludaba con apenas un gesto, sin que fuera una invitación a que lo abordaran. El dragón negro se había acomodado en una mesa aledaña, a Svadilfari le calmó aquello, por un momento pensó que se sentaría con ellos y entones él no habría dicho ni pío. Al otro lado de la calle había un par de ohtar vigilándolo.

–¿Y hay un manual o algo que dicte como debe portarse un príncipe?

–No, mi maestro, mis tutores, mi madre, ellos me lo inculcaron.

–¿Qué otro protocolo existe?

Eyvindur lo pensó.

–No es bien visto que se hagan reverencias ante reyes que no son de la misma raza. Se puede considerar una burla que un extranjero exagere sus señales de respeto, por eso cuando nos conocimos, encontré muy acertado que te dirigieras a mí, con un movimiento de cabeza –dijo –y por supuesto no hablamos de temas íntimos. Hay una forma de como sentarse, poner las manos, e inclusive beber el vino.

–¿Pero por qué o para qué hay que hacerlo? –Svadilfari empezaba a considerar que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo.

–Porque un rey, así como un líder, es la demostración visual del poder que ostenta su pueblo. Yo soy el epítome de lo que son los elfos de luz. –Svadilfari se rió al escuchar aquello, porque Eyvindur no había sonado pretencioso al decirlo.

–Perdona –se disculpó mientras Eyvindur lo fulminaba con la mirada.

–Es lo que se espera de un soberano. Mira a Thor, es el epítome de los aesir, un guerrero sobresaliente de gallarda presencia. No es sólo lo que el pueblo espera que sea uno, sino también los padres. Y pobre del príncipe que sea una decepción para ambos –dijo, y pensó en Adalster al decirlo.

Svadilfari recordó a Laufey y en lo oculto que mantenía a Loki. A sus ojos no era sino su hijo deforme que debía recluir porque no representaba lo que los jötun consideraban adecuado. Por fin pudo comprenderlo aunque estaba muy lejos de aceptarlo.

–¿Cuál es la imagen ideal de los elfos oscuros? –Preguntó Eyvindur.

El otro se atragantó con su copa de vino, jamás había pensado en ello pero lo hizo en ese momento. Cuando uno pensaba en elfos oscuros, lo primero que venía a la mente, era Nulka. Mercenario, delincuente, ladrón, transgresor de la ley y violento. Pero eso no era lo que Svadilfari quería que siguiera asociándose. Prefería que fueran trabajadores, con preparación, tranquilos, en resumen, como él. Entonces encontró que él debería ser el epítome de los elfos oscuros para que otros lo imitaran.

–Por ahora no es una muy buena pero espero cambiarla –dijo Svadilfari. Eyvindur asintió estando de acuerdo con él. Comieron en silencio por un instante. A Svadilfari le gustaba como se movía Eyvindur. No hacía gestos exagerados, se movía con sutileza y con elegancia. –Alteza, tengo una pregunta. Un título no hace príncipe a una persona, ¿qué es lo que lo hace? –Una duda que le había planteado a Loki. Y que este no pudo responderle satisfactoriamente.

–El título, así como la ascendencia pero pienso que además de ello, se debe al carisma y al reconocimiento que tu pueblo te otorga. ¿No es así como te convertiste en príncipe? –Svadilfari no se sentía consciente de esa transformación, si es que había sucedido. –Y por supuesto cada acción que hagas los afecta.

Svadilfari se echó atrás en su asiento.

–¿Cómo afecta a tu raza el que estés aquí conmigo cenando? –Le preguntó y Eyvindur dejó su copa de vino a un lado.

–Que estoy dispuesto a que me vean en público contigo, que fomento una amistad además de un tratado de paz, y que espero que mis elfos de luz hagan lo mismo. Que he roto con la política de mi padre, mi abuelo y mi bisabuelo. Puede que me consideren débil, puede que piensen que soy generoso y compasivo. Puede que crean que estoy dispuesto a permitir el regreso de los elfos oscuros a Svartálfheim.

–¿Y lo estás?

–No lo sé –respondió con sinceridad –ni siquiera un rey puede obligar a su pueblo a aceptar un cambio tan radical. ¿O tus elfos oscuros se ven viviendo en compañía de elfos de luz?

–La verdad es que no.

–Aunque me dijeron que en el puerto de Bain lo hacen. –Definitivamente esta vez Svadilfari se atragantó con la comida. –Lord Aldor me lo contó, y pienso que tú has estado ahí. –Él asintió pero no dijeron nada más de aquel tema.

Terminando la cena, se despidieron ante la taberna. Svadilfari no hizo el intento de tocarlo, ni siquiera de ayudarlo a subir a su caballo pero se desearon buenos deseos y las bendiciones de sus respectivas diosas. Y cuando se reunió con sus ohtar estos no dejaron de alabar su comportamiento regio ante el otro rey.

.

.

El heitstrenging se calentó produciéndole dolor a Loki. Estaba hablando con Ari acerca de los panfletos para desacreditar a Ragnheidur que tenían circulando por las calles, era seguro que Thor se enteraría muy pronto de ellos. Loki se sobó donde tenía aquella piedra. Bölthorn lo estaba llamando pero se rehusó a salir corriendo como si fuera un perro yendo a su amo. Y claro, lo lamentó, pues no podía negarse al juramento que había prestado.

–¿Mi señor? –Loki se había levantado como ausente.

–Volveré, no digas a nadie que tuve que irme –le pidió a Ari con voz monocorde antes de abandonar el despacho.

Eso fue lo último que pudo recordar con claridad. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en la misma habitación de muebles desvencijados donde había jugado hnefatafl con Bölthorn y firmado el contrato. El baúl de viaje de Bölthorn ya no estaba, de hecho la habitación estaba vacía. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí. Le entró pánico, no estaba listo para irse a ninguna parte, así, sin poder decir una sola palabra a Thor, más, pronto se calmó. Estaba prevenido con una sorpresa para Bölthorn, porque si pensaba que podría someterlo así como así, Loki lo haría pagar caro.

–No temas –dijo la viperina voz de su odiado enemigo. –No es momento de irse. Te llamé para discutir acerca del equilibrio de nuestro acuerdo. Te di el grimorio y la balanza está inclinada de tu lado, así que es hora de que me pagues con algo para volver a restituir su delicado balance.

Loki estaba aprendiendo que al pactar con Bölthorn uno no podía negarse. Se calmó al verlo salir de entre las sombras con su aspecto de elfo oscuro. Loki le sonrió como si le diera gusto verlo.

–¿Qué necesitas?

–Conocimiento a cambio de conocimiento. Por la envenenada manera en que me miras, como si estuvieses tomándome medidas para mi ataúd, puedo deducir que ya estudiaste lo referente a la caja de Droma y a Fenrir.

–Lo hice sí. Me mentiste, mi hijo no iba a morir.

–No, pero iba a quedarse con la forma que le viste, fuera de control, tratando de matar a todos los que lo rodeaban. En cambio, lo vi ayer, paseándose por la ciudad dorada con su familia, adorable y feliz; querido por todos los ases. De haberse quedado monstruo hubiera terminado muerto o encerrado. Así que yo no diría que no salvamos su vida. No te molesta haberte vendido por un precio distinto del que pensaste, sino el hecho de que yo te haya manipulado.

–¿Qué quieres? Tengo pendientes en palacio.

–¿Mi joven príncipe desea volver a su hogar? ¿A los brazos de Thor? –Loki mantuvo la calma. –Pues bien, no quiero que te pierdas la cena. Dime los planes de guerra de Eyvindur. ¿Dónde golpeará primero? ¿Qué hará con su dragón y sus perros de guerra, Telenma y Teros?

Y Loki lo hizo. Le contó todo a Bölthorn incapaz de negarse. El elfo oscuro se regodeó de felicidad. Cuando terminó de escuchar todas las nuevas que Loki acababa de darle chasqueó los dedos y señaló la puerta indicándole a Loki que podía retirarse.

–Pronto tendré listo el mornië, entonces nos divertiremos en grande tú y yo. –Loki quería saber lo que era eso pero si le pedía a Bölthorn explicarlo, tendría que pagarle contándole algo más acerca de los aesir. Con lo que acababa de suceder no tenía intenciones de permitir que eso ocurriera.

–¿Puedo retirarme entonces? –Inquirió mansamente. El elfo oscuro asintió. Entonces, Loki movió las manos y Gungnir surgió de la nada. Loki la empuñó y le disparó a Bölthorn convirtiéndolo en cenizas. –También te concedo permiso de irte.

Apoyó la lanza en el suelo ufano, hasta que escuchó de nuevo la voz de Bölthorn.

–No recuerdo habértelo pedido. Buen intento, en el contrato no hay ninguna cláusula que indique que no puedas matarme y ahora me haz mostrado tus verdaderos colores. –Loki miró en derredor. –Me estás buscando mal, ya te enseñaré. –Loki lo entendió y procuró intuirlo, no intentar mirarlo. El elfo oscuro pareció materializarse de la nada. –Desde que Odín te nombró dios del engaño, estuve interesado en ti. El viejo me desafió al darte ese título y lo sabía, quería que yo saliera de las sombras, ha deseado acabar conmigo desde hace siglos.

–¿Quién eres en realidad? –Loki le estaba apuntando de nuevo con Gungnir.

–Yo soy un Etiäinen, el verdadero Bölthorn jamás se pondría a tu alcance sin haberte domado mediante el mornië. –Loki negó. –Mátame igual, hay un tercer Etiäinen listo para ofuscarte. –Loki lo destruyó nada más por verlo reducirse a cenizas aunque sabía que este era un doble, no el verdadero. El tercer Etiäinen prometido entró por la puerta, civilizadamente. Loki se dispuso a hacerlo trizas. –Ya aprenderás –le advirtió. –Bölthorn es el verdadero dios del engaño. –Alcanzó a decir antes de Gungnir lo borrase.

.

.

Toda la corte de Valaskialf se había reunido para despedir a sus ilustres invitados; y también a sus valientes ulfhednar que partían a dar escarmiento a Thyra, esa desleal traicionera que había intentado matar a Thor y a Hërin. Todos los ases tenían vocación de guerrero pero no siempre les gustaba pelear pero con el atentado de Thyra y la figura espléndida de Eyvindur ante sus ojos, la guerra de Svartálfheim era una donde estaban deseosos de apoyar.

Héroïque había organizado el festejo con gran tristeza porque su adorado primo se marcharía. Ragnheidur se ocupó del discurso oficial de despedida; y la familia real fungió como anfitriones. Llovió bebida y nevó comida, como solían decir los ases. Mientras la fiesta se daba en palacio, en las calles igual se repartió bebida, hubo música y espectáculos para animar a todos los ciudadanos.

Loki se levantó de la mesa de honor en cuanto sintió que no podía pasar ni un bocado más. Entre la profecía y lo que había contado a Bölthorn estaba inquieto del posible resultado de la guerra. Una que todos se estaban tomando con optimismo.

–Te ves distraído –dijo Hagen abrazando a Loki.

–Hagen, –hubiera querido disculparse pero no lo hizo. –Cuídate y cuida de Eyvindur –le pidió Loki.

–Siempre lo hago –le aseguró el dragón y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Te extrañaré amigo, tienes una inusual capacidad para meterte en problemas pero es entretenido verte sortearlos. Cuando quieras ven a visitarnos, tráete a tu familia.

–¿Me estás invitando en calidad de reina de Svartálfheim? –Hagen soltó una carcajada.

–Algo así –dijo bajando la voz.

–No sé qué diría tu tío Lúne de ello.

–Mi tío Lúne, nornas, seguro no estará feliz con todo lo que ha pasado, gracias a Siofua que Eyvindur es quien tiene que lidiar con él. En fin, en cada familia hay uno como él. Tú tienes a… –Hagen lo meditó. –¿El maníaco controlador es Odín o eres tú?

Loki ni siquiera se molestó.

–Cuida a Eyvindur, tienen más enemigos de los que piensan –Loki cerró la boca de golpe. Hagen se extrañó un poco.

–Señor dragón –Magni se les había acercado. –Loki, ¿puedo despedirme de mi amigo? –Inquirió el niño con bastante propiedad, inclusive llevaba un regalo de despedida con él, un cachorro de sabueso. Era uno de los cinco que Loki recién le había obsequiado cuando andaba en eso de seducir a Thor.

–Magni, tu generosidad me abruma –le dijo Hagen y Loki se apartó.

.

–Thor, ojalá hubiese una forma de reiterar nuestros lazos de amistad –dijo Eyvindur mientras bebían y contemplaban a los comensales desde la mesa de honor.

–No quisiste casarte con Vilda –dijo Thor. Eyvindur sonrió. –No tienes hijos que comprometer con los míos, así que nuestra palabra de amistad será más que suficiente. –Eyvindur estuvo de acuerdo.

–Gracias por tu hospitalidad y por tu generosidad. –El rey elfo se puso de pie. Medio salón de banquetes se lo quedó mirando, los aesir sabían que pronto dejarían de admirar su belleza, la cual les resultaba aún más abrumadora ahora que las cicatrices que deformaban su rostro habían sido curadas.

Eyvindur se dirigió hacia Loki, le tendió el leding de hielo. Había terminado con él. Le había pedido a la mismísima Naira Anar que protegiera a quien lo portara. Loki le agradeció algo abochornado por un motivo que Eyvindur no pudo dilucidar.

.

Fandral bebía con sus amigos, sólo un brindis de despedida.

–Me voy señores, nos veremos en pocas semanas, esperemos que para entonces aun quede algo por hacer, siempre puedo prometer que los dejaré recoger los pertrechos y escoltar a los prisioneros. –Se mofó el espadachín. –Tal vez les deja a Thyra, a Hrimthurs no, que tenemos orden expresa de matarlo en persona.

–Que el dios Tyr te ampare –le deseó Sif interrumpiéndolo.

–¿Mi tío abuelo? –Fandral se carcajeó. –Después de terminar con los enanos y con Hrimthurs le pediré un descanso a Thor para ir a Vanaheim. –Volstagg negó.

–Olvídate de Helle –le dijeron a coro sus amigos.

.

Eyriander y Frigga igual estaban ocupadas despidiéndose. Se desearon bendiciones y acordaron volver a reunirse en el próximo festival de Høstblót. Ambas sabían que habría guerra pero esperaban que para cuando llegase el otoño, todo estuviera resuelto. Eyriander se marchaba con menos secretos y con más afecto de parte de su hijo. Frigga había sumado a su pequeño Magni a la familia y sorteado el peligro que se cernió sobre Hërin.

–Que las nornas te bendigan Frigga y que protejan a los que amas.

–Que Naira Anar te guarde amiga. Palan–ralndil, hiruva on laurëmar. Nos veremos en otoño.

El séquito se preparó para partir. Finduilas se abrazó llorando a la reina madre, ella se quedaría en la corte aesir.

A la hora de partir, Héroïque lloraba a lágrima viva abrazando una y otra vez a Hagen. Karnilla rodaba los ojos.

.

–Te escribiré y nos veremos pronto en casa –le dijo Ertan a Ari.

Apenas y habían tenido tiempo de instalarse en su nuevo hogar un par de días atrás, pero con Loki manteniendo ocupado a Ari y con Fandral haciendo lo mismo con Ertan, no habían podido compartir sino momentos furtivos y ni una sola noche durmiendo uno al lado del otro.

–Yrsa dijo que podía ayudarme a amueblar.

–Cuidado que no se propase, me gusta la sencillez –pidió Ertan.

–Lo que trataba de decirte es que a tu retorno habrá un hogar acogedor para que descanses. –Ertan le besó una mano a Ari. Un gesto que había aprendido mirando a Thor y a Loki todos esos años.

–Te quiero –dijo Ertan. Ari se sonrojó. Su amante se alejó para unirse a los ulfhednar que partían con los elfos de luz.

Marcharon hacia el Bifrost. Loki los despidió junto con su familia, de pie en la explanada de Valaskialf. Lord Aldor se había despedido fríamente pero Loki no se lo tomó en cuenta, estaba preocupado por todos ellos, inclusive por su enfurruñado maestro. Estaba seguro de que Bölthorn le estaba preparando una sorpresa a Eyvindur y no había podido prevenirlo.

Le apretó una mano a Thor.

–¿Qué haremos para vencer este sino? –Se preguntó Loki.

La partida entre Bölthorn y él no había hecho sino empezar.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	35. Capítulo XXXIV

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XXXIV

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Estamos muy nerviosas porque por fin iniciamos el apartado de la guerra en Svartálfheim de la que todos hablaban pero nada más no ocurría (o.o). Esperamos que les guste. Nuevamente no tuvimos tiempo de editar el capítulo así que si lleva errores por favor háganoslo saber.

Este capítulo se va algo cargado en la parte emocional, esperamos no haber abusado de ello.

Gracias, por dedicarnos parte de su tiempo, por sus maravillosos comentarios y por todo el amor hacia nuestra historia. Quiero agradecerle por este medio a Gizza (tu comentario nos hizo sonreír mucho), ya que no puedo hacerlo vía reply.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **AU, M, Lemon, elfos, angst.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XXXIV:

Lord Lúne aguardaba casi impaciente en la sala del trono el regreso de su rey. Estaba nervioso, ni como negarlo. A través de Dimrost se había informado de cientos de sucesos en Valaskialf, y eso, a pesar de que había instruido al embajador de enviarle solo las noticias de las que estuviera seguro fueran ciertas. Era así que conocía a grandes rasgos el tratado de paz con los elfos oscuros, las negociaciones de guerra y los permisos de navegación; asuntos sobre los cuáles Eyvindur igual le había escrito pero que siempre finalizaba con un "lo hablaremos a mi regreso". Dimrost igual le escribió de cosas que Eyvindur omitió como su supuesta amistad entre él y el hijo de Hrimthurs; un viaje que su sobrino emprendió en compañía de Lord Aldor y Eyriander a través de Nidavelir; y por supuesto la cercanía entre el istyar y el dragón negro. A pesar de todo ello, se sentía perdido en la niebla, asediado por rumores, falsedades y cuentos de viajeros. No se atrevía a actuar hasta que supiera a ciencia cierta qué estaba ocurriendo.

–La guerra –pensó, eso era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Uno de sus múltiples secretarios se acercó para informarle que el rey y su corte habían entrado ya a Vilwarin. Le había encargado a Lara que se ocupara de los preparativos para recibir al rey. Toda la ciudad se había aglomerado para recibir a su bienamado rey en las calles, aclamándolo y lanzando flores a su paso. Lúne no estaba solo en la sala del trono, se hallaba con Lord Teros, Lómelinde, Lady Telenma, el hijo de Lord Wose y Lara. Había además embajadores, nobles, y algunos capitanes del ejército.

Eyvindur entró en ese momento y todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia. Su sobrino se dirigió directo a él pero no se sentó en su trono sino que se quedó en pie.

–Bienvenido seas de vuelta a este tu hogar, amado rey. No hay palabras para describir el placer que siento al saberte con nosotros –dijo Lúne acercándose mientras le tendía el sello real que recibió cuando se volvió su regente. Eyvindur lo recibió de vuelta y fue cuando Lúne alzó el rostro y contempló aquella faz perfecta. Por un momento se desconcertó al descubrir que ya no había cicatrices.

–He presenciado el afecto que mi pueblo me tiene, eso es inigualable y jamás podría olvidarlo. Quiero agradecerte ante todos los presentes la labor que has hecho al ser mi regente en mi ausencia. Es algo que no olvidaré, tío. –Se dirigió entonces a los aesir que lo acompañaban, a Fandral y a Thjalfi. –Estoy seguro de que nuestros acompañantes desean refrescarse un poco antes del banquete, y asegurarse de que a sus hombres no les falta comida ni bebida.

–Los haremos sentir más que bienvenidos –dijo Lúne.

.

Pasaron al salón aledaño al trono. Lúne hizo acomodar a Fandral y a Thjalfi al lado de Teros para que empezaran a hablar sobre la guerra que se avecinaba contra los enanos–elfos oscuros, escuchó lo suficiente de la plática para enterarse de algunas cosas importantes. Entretanto Lara le informó que ya estaban siendo atendidos los miembros de las cinco unidades que Fandral había llevado con él; y después su hija se acercó a hablar con el rubio espadachín, lo saludó con afecto, debía ser porque se hicieron amigos en Asgard.

En el banquete se sirvió crema de setas, ensalada verde de verano con nueves, uvas, hinojo rojo y queseo desmenuzado. Pastel de cangrejo caliente, calabaza con especies y codornices con mantequilla. Les sirvieron vino svartá, que era suave y afrutado. Había música élfica y algunas danzas pero Lúne no sentía que pudiera disfrutarlo. Sentía la apremiante necesidad de hablar con su rey.

Le hizo una seña a Eyriander para que le permitiera ocupar su lugar a la derecha del soberano, y ésta así lo hizo.

–Hay tantas cosas que deseo hablar contigo que no puedo esperar hasta el día de mañana. He oído que las negociaciones sobre nuestra alianza de guerra han sido fructíferas, que estás cinco unidades que acompañan a Fandral, son una avanzaba para un ejército mayor de aesir.

–Así es. La diosa de la guerra y el general Hogun llegarán con más refuerzos dentro de dos semanas. En cuanto a los beneficios que obtendrá Asgard, Thor ha preferido que sea pactado por uno de sus concejales y tú. –Lúne alzó las cejas imperceptiblemente pero asintió, aquella muestra de confianza le agradó.

–Será propicio entonces que Lord Teros aguarde por ellos y que marchen juntos contra Menelmakar –caviló Lúne. –¿Podemos hablar en tu despacho?

.

Abandonaron el salón sin que el banquete hubiera finalizado. Lúne reparó en que unos pasos serenos los siguieron casi inmediatamente y no le sorprendió descubrir que era Hagen. Fue él quien les abrió la puerta para que entraran, para después acomodarse discretamente detrás de su rey, como si fuera su sombra. Hagen, como cualquier guardián, había prometido guardar los secretos de Eyvindur.

Sin embargo antes de que empezara a hablar, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Lord Aldor entró a la estancia sin anunciarse.

–¿Sucede algo Lord Aldor? –Le preguntó Lúne, esperando que explicara su presencia y luego se marchara.

–Ésta conversación es de mi interés, pues asumo que se hablará de la guerra –dijo el sabio sentándose en el asiento aledaño al suyo. Lúne no estaba de acuerdo en ello pero Eyvindur no hizo ningún signo de que fuera a ordenar a Aldor que los dejara a solas.

–Quisiera preguntar por el tratado de paz que has firmado. –Dijo Lúne resignado a sufrir la presencia del istyar.

–Eydís te lo hará llegar mañana a tu oficina, junto con el nuevo tratado de Bor–Eyrikur que hemos reformado. –Respondió Eyvindur, Lúne asintió. –Sé por las misivas que me enviaste, que no estás de acuerdo en lo que he hecho y en un principio yo mismo no estaba convencido de mis acciones pero pactar con Svadilfari le ha quitado adeptos a su padre. He visto con mis propios ojos como los elfos oscuros llegan a Asgard para jurarle fidelidad y eso nos es más conveniente a que se vuelvan soldados leales al regicida.

–Sobrino, sé que eres un ser compasivo. Y esto te ha llevado a pactar con los elfos oscuros, pero acepta el consejo de una cabeza más vieja y sabia. Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, y a veces las que se entienden como malas a veces son buenas. No estás de acuerdo en el exterminio de los elfos oscuros pero ¿acaso crees que los elfos de luz habríamos llegado tan lejos de no ser porqué los exiliamos de Svartálfheim? La grandeza del linaje de Eyrikur descansa sobre los restos de Malekith y su raza. No, no pongas esa cara, es verdad y la prueba la tienes ante tus ojos. –Abrió los brazos como si abarcara con ello a Enya.

–El genocidio no es lo mismo que la grandeza –replicó Lord Aldor. –Eyvindur ha actuado no sólo con compasión sino con verdadera sabiduría al poder ver que no puede exterminar elfos oscuros sólo por serlo. Se han asesinado a inocentes que no tienen relación directa con Hrimthurs, eso sí es un crimen, y tú estabas permitiendo que nuestro amado rey, se volcara en sangre y en una venganza desmedida.

–Justicia…

–Venganza.

–No podemos demostrarnos débiles ante los elfos oscuros, las veces en que hemos bajado la guardia y los hemos subestimado, han atacado Vilwarin. La primera vez mataron a Eyrundil y la segunda, a Larus. –Les recordó Lúne.

–El tratado de paz no significa que nos confiemos –dijo Eyvindur. –Tienen prohibido entrar a Svartálfheim, si lo hacen serán considerados traidores y podremos juzgarlos. Thor quiso expedir permisos de navegación para proteger a los elfos oscuros de nosotros en el espacio y fueron nuestras acciones desmedidas las que lo hicieron querer ayudarlos a ellos, antes que a nosotros a exterminarlos.

–Nunca pensé que el rey de Asgard fuera tan sensible.

–Yo diría que muestra signos de estar madurando –comentó Aldor.

–En el pasado te comenté que Thor me advirtió que no haría nada que atentara contra su honor y la petición de que permitiera descender a Lady Telenma y capturara elfos oscuros, lo hacía. –Explicó Eyvindur. –Yo no iba a perder la amistad que tengo con él por esta raza, y comprendí que tú preferirías tener buenas relaciones con Asgard, que a tener un conflicto con ellos.

Lúne asintió.

–Debo entender que la guerra será entonces contra enanos y los elfos oscuros que encontremos en nuestro territorio. Y nada más –su tono de voz fue duro.

–Sí. Iniciará en el puerto de Bain –le dijo Eyvindur –es una ciudad donde viven elfos oscuros y de luz, enanos e inclusive algunos ciudadanos de otros reinos. Hrimthurs no está ahí pero es un punto vulnerable que compromete nuestra seguridad. Hagen la destruirá.

–Espera, ¿dónde se encuentra ese sitio?

–En territorio enano pero en la frontera con mi reino –respondió Lord Aldor. –No se sabía de su existencia porque yo lo protegía con mi magia. Sé lo que vas a decir, que soy un traidor pero esto lo hice porque era lo correcto y estaba convencido de mis acciones, no porque tuviera una querella personal con Larus. Además he confesado todo ante mi rey, que me ha perdonado.

Lúne compuso tal rostro, que parecía que Lord Aldor lo había abofeteado.

–¡Que desleal! ¡Qué traidor! Eyvindur no puedes perdonar estas acciones, desde hace años han sido derribados drakares en el territorio del este ¿estás confesando que ayudaste a esos elfos oscuros? Siempre dijiste que no había sobrevivientes.

Lord Aldor se encogió de hombros.

–Mentí –reconoció –los ayudaba cuando naufragaban en mi territorio y los enviaba a Bain.

Lúne se puso en pie.

–Me rehúso a tratar con un traidor. Eyvindur ¿podemos hablar a solas?

Eyvindur le hizo una seña a Lord Aldor y éste salió seguido por Hagen. Lúne soltó un suspiro cansado y miró a su sobrino que no había perdido ni un poco su semblante sereno, confirmó que efectivamente Aldor lo había convencido con sus creencias pacifistas e idealistas.

–¿Entonces Hagen destruirá Bain?

–Así es, después de que Lord Aldor le quite la barrera que la protege y se encargué de desalojar la ciudad, sin incidentes y sin muertes. –Lúne asintió, aunque nada satisfecho con ello, él no enviaría a Aldor sino a Telenma quien se encargaría de arrasar esa tierra para que no volviera a crecer nada. En cuanto a Aldor, si por Lúne fuera ya estaría camino de las mazmorras.

–¿Cómo te enteraste de que Svadilfari era descendiente de Malekith?

–Lord Aldor me lo dijo.

–Me parece que Aldor conoce a Hrimthurs y su familia desde hace años. Siempre sospechamos que éste tenía tratos con Thyra, y ahora podemos comprobar que entraban por Bain, amparado en las sombras por la magia de Aldor. No recuerdo cómo es que la caja de Droma llegó hasta mi hermano, pero bien pudo haber sido Aldor el que la colocara aquí y…

–Esas son acusaciones mayores –lo interrumpió Eyvindur. –Lord Aldor no entregó la caja de Droma, es magia oscura y él es un claro enemigo de esa hechicería; ni tampoco creo que haya sido cómplice en la muerte de mi padre. –Eyvindur se puso en pie. –Pelearemos contra los enanos porque son nuestros enemigos y porque creo que Thyra envió la caja, la prueba de ello es que le hizo llegar una a Thor. Venceremos y estableceremos un nuevo orden en Svartálfheim. Si Hrimthurs está con ella, lo condenaremos o aún más, se los dejaré a los aesir pues tienen órdenes directas de asesinarlo en cuanto tengan un atisbo de él. Así los elfos oscuros de Asgard no podrán acusarme de asesinarlo, aunque mi causa contra él sea justa. Y si lo que te preocupa es su hijo, le hice prometer ante Naira Anar e Isil, que no tomaría venganza por su padre.

Eyvindur se puso en pie, y le dio la espalda mientras miraba por la ventana.

–Pero Lord Aldor…

–Mi maestro siempre me ha dado buenos consejos, y en esto que me ha dicho tiene razón. No deseo que haya una disputa entre nosotros tío, pero entiende que no voy a cambiar en mi proceder. –Y le hizo una seña con la mano para que saliera.

Lúne hizo una reverencia y dejó el despacho. En el recibidor, encontró a Aldor y a Hagen. El sabio tenía sujeto por un hombro al dragón y estaban hablando en norn, sin duda interrumpió su charla pues Aldor lo soltó de inmediato y Hagen, sin cruzar ni una mirada con él, entró de nuevo donde el rey.

–Así que está es tu jugada –pensó Lúne molesto pero no se quedó a replicarle nada más al istyar. Él no se metía con los asuntos del observatorio pero si Aldor iba a entrar al juego de la política, que era de alguna forma su prerrogativa, entonces Lúne lo aplastaría.

.

Lúne volvió al banquete pero ni Eyvindur ni Hagen llegaron inmediatamente detrás de él. Estaba pensando en acudir por su sobrino y reprenderlo por romper el protocolo cuando entró de nueva cuenta, e inició una charla con Lómelinde. Lo observó a detalle encontrándolo tranquilo y sereno, sin ningún atisbo de prestarle atención a Hagen, y mientras tanto éste bromeaba con Fandral y su capitán, sin siquiera mirar a Eyvindur. En apariencia, nada había cambiado entre ellos pero Lúne presintió que no era así. Desde que su sobrino escapó a Barad Eithel para salvar a Hagen, ya sospechaba que estaba cediendo a sus afectos por él, y lo confirmó cuando, tras su partida a Asgard, Elemmíre le confió que ya no eran amantes.

–¿Pero por qué el norn? –Se preguntó desconcertado. Era un salvaje, un infame seductor que había transitado las camas de todas las doncellas de Enya, no podía creer que Eyvindur le permitiera tocarlo sabiendo eso.

Cuando Larus y Eyriander le contaron, además por separado, de las preferencias de Eyvindur; siempre creyó que al ser tan serio y solitario, su sobrino se haría de un amante masculino cuando estuviera entrado en años y con un heredero al trono; no ahora que era tan joven. Tal vez debería recordarle que los reyes más jóvenes ya estaban comprometidos o con hijos, pero también meditó y anticipó que su sobrino iba a negarlo todo de inmediato. Si tan sólo apartar a Hagen fuera más fácil… seguro que podría matar a cualquier asesino a sueldo que se le enviara detrás, y al ser dragón, posiblemente los venenos no surtieran efecto en él. Tras pensar en esos modos drásticos que incluían a Lord Teros conociendo la infame seducción a la que su hija había sido sometida, se calmó al percatarse que lo que debía hacer era más bien, llevarle féminas tentadoras a la cama para que Hagen engañara a Eyvindur; culparlo de traición después de eso sería fácil. Los amantes reales no tenían siempre la fortuna de permanecer con vida, que se lo preguntaran sino a Lady Amora.

Planeó escribirle a Nenar para que enviara una embajadora vanir de buen ver, o un embajador que tuviera hijas. Estaba seguro de que las elfas no cautivarían más a Hagen, así que sería necesario alguien de otro reino.

En cuanto a Lord Aldor; pondría hombres fieles en la compañía de Hagen, para que le dieran un reporte exacto, sin las mentiras del istyar, sobre lo que ocurriera en Bain. Cualquier error le sería suficiente para quitarle los derechos sobre el señorío del este y manchar la confianza que Eyvindur le tenía. Aún más, mientras ellos no estaban, él se acercaría de nuevo a su sobrino.

Soltó un suspiro, satisfecho con sus planes.

.

.

–¡No me gusta! –Protestó Hërin conforme la magia de Karnilla lo envolvía. La norn sería quien efectuaría el sello de su magia, dado que tenía mayor pericia en ello que Loki.

Thor observaba algo apartado, en la nueva alcoba de su hijo. Ya no podía compartir más sus aposentos con sus hermanos y además de ello, le habían nombrado un guardián que lo siguiese y lo vigilase. Loki sostenía a su hijo entre sus brazos mientras Karnilla hundía una de sus manos en la espalda de Hërin, quien comenzó a llorar. Loki lo sostuvo más fuerte.

–Un buen aesir hace lo que debe –eso le había enseñado Odín a Thor, a propósito de las inevitables heridas y el dolor de ser guerrero.

Karnilla recitaba un conjuro sencillo, pidiéndole casi amorosamente al seidh de Hërin que se doblase sobre sí mismo, que se guardara en su cuerpo espiritual y que esperase a que Hërin creciera y pudiera esgrimirlo. Cuando acabó con ello retiró su mano.

–Está hecho –anunció la norn poniéndose de pie. –Lo elaboré con cuidado, traté de no mutilar su magia inútilmente, lo dejé con lo más esencial. Sin embargo estoy segura de que conforme crezca irá ganando más y más fuerza y romperá lo que hice hoy.

–Para ese momento yo habré aprendido lo necesario y podremos elaborar juntos algo más resistente –auguró Loki.

–¿Cuánto tiempo lo contendrá? –Inquirió Thor.

–Supongo que un año –vaticinó Karnilla. –Necesitará un nuevo sello cada vez.

–Padre, quítamelo –pidió Hërin pasándose las manos por la cabeza como si tuviera algo encima. –No me gusta –volvió a quejarse. –No puedo oír bien.

Thor se acercó. Karnilla los dejó a solas.

–¿Afecta sus sentidos?

–No. –Aseguró Loki reteniéndole las manos a Hërin, aunque cuando Thor se aproximó recobró la compostura en el acto. –Dice que no oye, porque no puede explicar que lo que sucede es que no puede intuir como antes hacía.

–Padre –Hërin se dirigió a Thor viendo que Loki lo ignoraba. –Me portaré muy bien, no molestaré a Nari y no le quitaré más su cena a Magni. Por favor, por favor, quítame esto.

–Eres un buen niño –le aseguró Thor. –Sé que no te gusta pero tendrás que conservarlo, ya te acostumbrarás.

–¡No! –Hërin lo miró desafiante.

–Déjalo, hablaré con él –prometió Loki. Thor le acarició los rubios cabellos a su hijo y salió.

–Escúchame, ¿quieres seguir jugando con tus hermanos? –Hërin dijo que sí. –Entonces debes usar este sello. –Loki le limpió las lágrimas.

–Me molesta mucho.

–Lo sé, yo igual usé un sello mucho tiempo. Un día te lo quitaré, pero no será hoy, primero deberás crecer y aprender a usar tu seidh. –Hërin se veía desolado. Loki lo abrazó. –Es por tu bien –mil veces oyó a Skadi diciendo aquello y nunca lo confortó. Así que buscó una mejor razón. –Es para que no lastimes a nadie.

–No quiero lastimar a nadie. ¿Es por qué te mordí?

–¿Lo recuerdas?

–Recuerdo que te mordí pero no te pasó nada, sólo jugaba. Prometo portarme bien. –Loki tuvo una idea.

–Necesito que hagas algo. ¿Me quieres? –Hërin asintió. –Jamás volverás a morderme. –Su hijo negó enfático. –Necesito que digas lo siguiente: Yo, Hërin, juro lealtad a mi padre, Loki. –Su hijo repitió sus palabras. –Y ahora, di: Yo, Fenrir, juro lealtad a mi padre, Loki.

Hërin volvió a obedecerlo cada vez, y Loki lo hizo jurar con los tres nombres de Fenrir. Cuando recitó el de Hróðvitnir lo hizo con sonsonete. Aquel juramento no era un heitstrenging, no ataría del todo a Hërin porque su pequeño no entendía bien a bien que era lo que estaba prometiendo; pero por el momento tendría que bastar. Si Loki se hacía con la fidelidad del lobo ancestral, entonces ni Bölthorn, ni Hela, ni nadie más podría someterlo.

–Padre, ¿por qué sigo enfermo? –No estaba enfermo, tampoco estaba maldito. Su Hërin no era maligno, Loki estaba convencido de ello.

–No estás enfermo.

–¿Entonces por qué Karnilla y todos me revisan?

–Lo hacemos para protegerte. –Hërin suspiró con resignación. –Vamos a buscar a Ásta.

–¡Sí! Tengo hambre. –Últimamente siempre la tenía.

.

"Esto es lo que sé". Pensó Loki. Estaba solo pero ni así era posible para él articular las palabras necesarias, por obra del tongwa. "Hela guio a Fenrir fuera del caos con su magia. Por alguna razón, Bölthorn no cuenta con ella ahora y quiere que yo haga lo mismo con Jörmundgander. Si lo hago, el tercero, tres de tres, se manifestará en estos reinos. _Nai ko a san yahz asotse da dah–ero. Yahz samanah se arith nai eremi emerago_. Yo daré a luz al hijo del caos. El Ragnarok iniciará en mi vientre fértil".

Nunca más cierto.

Debía haber una manera de evitarlo. No porque Loki fuese un héroe sino también, porque, tras leer los pensamientos de Hela acerca de la gran serpiente, temía por su vida. Jörmundgander era aún más fuerte, más indomable que Fenrir. La diosa de la muerte dijo que no existía un hechicero fuera de ella capaz de domar ese poder.

Tenía tanta incertidumbre. Ojalá pudiera por lo menos poner por escrito sus pensamientos para ordenarlos pero el tongwa igual le impedía eso. Ya lo había comprobado tan sólo para despertarse inconsciente en un revoltijo de pergaminos. Se paseó nerviosamente por su habitación. Había memorizado el grimorio, pero había algo que no estaba viendo.

"Un foreldrar y la caja de Droma son la misma cosa".

La caja de Droma. Un vientre prestado para mantener en este mundo al espíritu.

Un foreldrar. Un vientre prestado para mantener en este mundo al espíritu.

"Y yo seré ese vientre". Su magia foreldrar atraería a Jörmundgander para posesionarse de su cuerpo. Y después… Loki no estaba seguro de que lograría la misma hazaña que Hërin, de sostener al espíritu sin morir consumido. "Inicialmente nos uniremos en un vínculo, la magia de la caja de Droma es del tipo vinculante, un vínculo como el que Hërin y yo compartíamos cuando lo gesté. Yo daré a luz al hijo del caos".

Se le ocurrió una idea espantosa, simple y basada en puras suposiciones.

–Si tengo razón le arruinaré todo –se dijo en voz alta –y si me equivoco… moriré.

.

Loki vio salir a Frigga de los aposentos donde Odín dormía.

–Madre –la saludó. Frigga le sonrió y le indicó con un gesto que la siguiera. –¿Cómo está el padre de todo? ¿Cuándo despertará? –Le preguntó.

Frigga lo condujo a sus estancias.

–Eso nadie puede saberlo. Ni siquiera él. –Le respondió Frigga con un aire de tristeza.

Ella fue a sentarse en los amplios sillones de su balcón y le indicó a Jyana que les sirviera el té. Loki, de hecho, tenía una reunión pero seguro que Ari sabría entretener. Se sentó frente a su madre.

–Creo que entiendo tu sentir –eligió con cuidado lo dicho pero fue acertado pues Frigga sonrió.

–¿La magia de Hërin ya está sellada? –Loki asintió tan resignado como seguramente estaba su nieto. Frigga bebió un sorbo de té mientras contemplaban Asgard. –Creo que es la decisión más acertada, igual que su reconciliación.

–¿Thor te dijo que nos reconciliamos? –Frigga negó mientras Jyana les acercaba pastas.

–No hace falta que lo digan, me basta con mirarlos. No te había visto tan dichoso en mucho tiempo, ni a él.

–Dime que no va por palacio cantando "eres tan dulce y estoy tan enamorado de ti" –Frigga sonrió contenta.

–No, pero ambos lucen como si les hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima. –Frigga en verdad era su madre.

–Le tengo otra sorpresa, hoy firmé la adopción de Nari, lo hice sin ceremonias pues desde hace tiempo que para ella soy su padre. Eso me hizo preguntarme, ¿qué opinaría Odín de todo cuanto ha ocurrido con nuestros hijos? Hemos convertido a esta pequeña huérfana de guerra en princesa aesir, sacado a Magni del sitio donde estaba escondido además de concederle un título de lord; y Hërin, pues bien, él tan sólo se ha convertido en este hechicero que encierra dentro un lobo gigantesco.

–¿Te preocupa lo que mi amado opine? ¿Por qué?

No había pensado en Odín en mucho tiempo. A veces se olvidaba de que su reinado junto a Thor tenía por fecha límite el momento en que el Padre de Todo abriera su ojo nuevamente.

–Porque, si en algún momento despertase y le pareciera mal…

–Loki, estos niños son sus nietos y él jamás haría nada que los lastimase. –Loki asintió y procuró sonreír conciliadoramente.

–Si Thor y yo no estuviéramos…

–¿Irán a Svartálfheim? –Loki no pudo decir ni eso, se quedó de piedra pero Frigga anticipó la respuesta. Ella no se mostró airada ni intentó hacerlo desistir. En vez de ello hizo lo que Loki necesitaba tanto. –Yo siempre veré por ellos cuando ustedes deban ausentarse, no temas hijo. Además, mi amado ya sabe que Magni vive ahora en palacio y también que Hërin estuvo al borde de la muerte; igual le he hablado de Nari desde que llegó a nuestras vidas. Yo le he referido todo, si despertase pronto, lo cual ansío con todo mi corazón, no se extrañaría de verlos.

–¿Le transmites tus pensamientos? Lord Aldor me dijo que había una manera.

–La hay –Frigga inhaló hondo, –cuando un hechicero se enamora y comparte intimidad con su amado –Frigga se sonrojó al decir eso –pues bien, se forja un lazo de entendimiento entre ambos, pueden interpretar sus pensamientos con facilidad y también compartir algunos sueños.

–Eso me pasa con Thor –no pudo evitar interrumpir Loki.

–Lo he visto –le dijo Frigga. –La manera en que se entienden.

–¿Te ocurría lo mismo con Odín?

–Aun nos ocurre. Mi amado duerme, la única manera en que puedo hablarle es en sus sueños. Cuando estoy a su lado, hago que mis memorias y pensamientos se alineen en una sola visión congruente y se la narro poco a poco como si vertiera esos pensamientos míos en su mente.

–Y así, el Padre de Todo vigila lo que acontece en los nueve. –Frigga asintió.

–Es fascinante –Loki se complació de contemplar magia benévola y compasiva, después de todo el uso coercitivo que había sufrido recientemente.

–Te insté a acompañarme para contarte que terminé con tu leding de hielo. –Karnilla, Eyvindur y ahora Frigga, los tres habían depositado sus bendiciones y su magia protectora en el leding para resguardar a Thor de la profecía del pájaro Vesta.

Frigga hizo aparecer la gema de hielo de la nada y se la tendió a Loki. Éste lo tomó sintiéndolo cálido como nunca.

.

Loki entró al despacho de Thor. Hallgeir se marchó en el acto tras una reverencia.

–Mandaste por mí –inició su conversación Loki.

–En efecto. Quiero que detengas a Ari, no más panfletos en contra de la academia de magia. –Loki se relamió los labios y luego puso su mejor gesto de circunstancias. Ari había hecho una buena labor pero al parecer habían sido descubiertos en plena treta. Observó a Thor, no se veía molesto.

–Habla con Ragnheidur entonces, dile que cese su hostigamiento.

–Ya lo hice, y sé que esto es obra tuya, igual sé que al que estás intentando joder es a nuestro viejo concejal y no a mí, pero apreciaría que no causes daño colateral en mi proyecto. ¿Estamos?

–¿Qué fue lo que me delató? –Inquirió Loki sin ambages.

En otra época habría negado todo con obstinación, Thor se hubiera ofendido y después habrían reñido acaloradamente. Pero ahora… se podría decir que ya se conocían. Otra vez se saltaron la pelea y aterrizaron en la parte en la que se reconciliaban.

–Ragnheidur habría firmado el panfleto como suyo, jamás se escuda en anónimos.

–Lo tomaré en cuenta para el siguiente.

–Loki. –La voz de Thor sonó a advertencia pero Loki ya no estaba pensando más en Ragnheidur.

–Mi muy amado –lo llamó Loki acercándose por un beso. Thor le correspondió con parsimonia. Encajaban tan bien juntos que se diría que nacieron para estar así. Thor lo mordió suave cuando Loki ya partía el beso, como queriendo retenerlo en esa caricia. Loki sonrió antes de darle un segundo beso. –Te tengo un obsequio.

–¿La adopción de Nari? Hallgeir vino corriendo a decirme que ya la habías firmado.

–Ese Hallgeir, ahora recuerdo que se mofó de las canciones de mi bardo, se comió los dulces que te hice llegar y seguramente fue él quien sacó de tu despacho las rosas que te envié. –El asunto de Loki cortejando a Thor había sido pospuesto debido a la caja de Droma; y por fin lo retomaban hablando con ligereza de ello.

–Adivinaste dos de tres.

–Y ahora estropea mi sorpresa, por suerte soy un hombre de recursos, tengo algo que tu secretario no puede arruinar. –Loki movió las manos e hizo aparecer de la nada el leding de hielo.

Loki lo había embrujado. Le rogó a Ymir con todo su ser que protegiera a Thor. Le impuso al leding el escudo protector que Lord Aldor le había enseñado. Hizo una ofrenda en forma de flores de hielo a Naira Anar y a Isil. Les pidió a las nornas ser misericordiosas. A Brunhilda que no lo tomase consigo tan pronto. No le rezó a Hela porque estaba seguro de que esa diosa en particular sería la última en prestarle oídos.

–Me lo das para que vuelva a ser tu esposo más amado.

–El mejor esposo que he tenido –le dio la razón Loki. –Y pretendo conservarte. Escúchame, Karnilla, Eyvindur, nuestra madre y yo lo hemos hechizado para protegerte, deberá disminuir el daño que puedan causarte por las armas, escudarte de seidh maligno e impedir que ningún veneno surta efecto en ti.

–Eso implica que no podrás volver a ponerme Belladona en el vino. –Loki asintió. –¿Tiene que ver con la visión del pájaro Vesta? –En la cual Thor moría sin herida visible.

–Sí. Aunque también… es para decirte que me preocupo por ti y que quiero que estés a salvo.

–Hace poco me dijiste que me dabas flores para demostrarme que podías cuidarme, pieles que demostraban que eres un buen proveedor y tu leding es porque puedes protegerme. –Ahora sí Thor se sentía genuinamente cortejado.

–Mi afecto no es desinteresado, necesito que me ames –declaró Loki con seriedad que se diría que estaba presidiendo un ritual.

–Lo hago.

–Entonces, ¿lo aceptas?

–Acepto.

Loki se dispuso a ponérselo de inmediato. Se despidió con otro beso y una promesa de continuar amándose en sus aposentos esa noche.

.

.

Venía regresando de Nidavelir, tras revisar la construcción inacabada de su represa. Svadilfari se había entrevistado con Hagbard, quien lo hospedó en su castillo y lo trató diligentemente pero también lo hizo sentir vigilado. Tras estudiar la represa, Svadilfari decidió que el mejor para resolver ese asunto era Tulk, así que le endilgó el trabajo y él volvió a Asgard. Eso no significaba que se estuviera escaqueando de sus deberes de arquitecto real, pues aún debía diseñar el nuevo castillo de Harokim. Sólo que no encontraba inspiración para hacerlo.

Barrió con una mano los bocetos hechos y manipuló el mapa cósmico para ver algunas constelaciones. Antes de irse a las provincias, había visitado a Karnilla para quejarse del comportamiento de Loki. Su amiga intentó confortarlo pero sin darle la mínima esperanza respecto al ojiverde. Estaba enfadado porque no comprendía la razón por la cual Loki lo había tratado de esa manera, él jamás le había negado nada y había sido incondicional aún en las peticiones que lo ponían en peligro directo, como cuando fingió ser su amante. Lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento para justificar el comportamiento de Loki, era que Thor le había prohibido mantener su amistad con él.

Tocaron con fuerza en su puerta, pensó que sería Vanima con algún nuevo capitán de drakar que iba a jurarle fidelidad. Svadilfari creía haber tratado con todos y cada uno de ellos, y ahora que los permisos de navegación eran expedidos, todos se habían hecho con uno. Hasta Tulk tenía uno.

Él no lo había pedido pero porque no tenía a dónde ir.

–Pasa.

Pero no era Vanima sino Bölthorn. Cuando abrió la puerta, se coló el ruido que venía de la parte baja de la posada, donde había algún grupo nutrido de elfos oscuros, seguro con Nulka, que estaban cenando y bebiendo a la par de una canción de borrachos: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con el marinero ebrio? Temprano en la mañana, llévenlo a la cama, a la cama del capitán. ¿La del capitán? La de la hija del capitán.

–Mi príncipe –le dijo Bölthorn con ese tono amistoso que siempre le prodigaba. –La mejoría de su madre es innegable, he sabido que ha salido a la ciudad.

Svadilfari dejó lo que hacía con el mapa y asintió. Había llevado a Bjarni al invernadero aunque la salida no había sido tan cordial pues habían hablado de su padre, y de lo mucho que ella quería volver a verlo. Hasta insinuó que tenía las suficientes fuerzas para emprender el viaje.

–Se encuentra mejor, te agradezco lo que has hecho por ella.

–No hay porqué. He venido a verle para saber si ha pensado en una respuesta para su padre. Viajaré a Svartálfheim y me gustaría poder llevarle una misiva de su parte.

–No tengo ninguna, ni creo que la haya.

–¿Y sobre la propuesta qué le hice?

–Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

Pensó que eso bastaría para que Bölthorn se marchara pero en vez de ello volvió a plantarse frente a él y adoptó un semblante meditabundo. Inclusive empezó a dar una pequeña caminata por su cuarto.

–Sospeche que me diría eso –admitió el hechicero –así que he pensado en una nueva propuesta. El consorte real a cambio del ejército de elfos oscuros que está a su disposición.

–No veo en qué ha cambiado.

Bölthorn levantó un dedo para que no le interrumpiera. Movió sus manos y de la nada apareció un pergamino enrollado que sin embargo no le mostró.

–Este es el contrato que Loki ha firmado conmigo a cambio de salvar a su hijo. Seguramente escuchó de la extraña enfermedad de la que era víctima el pequeño, pues bien, yo lo salvé. Pero como le dije antes, mi magia requiere de cierto equilibrio, tú me das algo y yo te doy otro tanto; pues bien a cambio de la vida de Hërin, él me entregó la suya. Loki es mío –le soltó con una sonrisa burlona. Svadilfari se quedó estupefacto.

–No te creo –le dijo. Svadilfari conocía bien a Loki, y sabía que amaba la libertad.

–Si gusta acompañarme, puedo demostrarle.

.

Dejaron atrás la posada donde Svadilfari había vivido desde que llegó a Asgard y se internaron aún más en los puertos, hasta hallar el mesón donde residía Bölthorn. Éste lo guio hasta el piso superior donde se encontraba su alcoba, la cual contenía su baúl de viaje lleno de libros y escasas pertenencias.

–No sé porque me he dejado arrastrar hasta aquí –dijo Svadilfari molesto –hoy es día de audiencia pública en Valaskialf. Seguro que Loki está sentado a un lado de su esposo en el estrado, es una tontería pensar que está aquí. –He hizo un amago de irse pero Bölthorn lo tomó de un brazo con suavidad.

–Paciencia mi joven príncipe. Yo nunca dije que Loki estuviera aquí, pero puedo hacerlo venir aún en contra de su voluntad –le explicó, e hizo que retrocediera hasta una esquina de la habitación y lanzó algún conjuro que pareció una barrera. Bölthorn sacó el contrato que le había mostrado y susurró algunas palabras incomprensibles para Svadilfari. –Tendremos que aguardar a que llegue.

Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, Bölthorn de pie frente a Svadilfari, listo para detenerlo si hacia el amago de irse sin más, en especial cuando pareció que la paciencia se le estaba agotando. Le hizo una seña de guardar silencio cuando presintió que Loki ya estaba en el piso de abajo, y unos minutos después, entró. Llevaba puesta una ilusión la cual quitó al verse ahí. Loki paseó la vista por la alcoba, que debía ver vacía pues no volteó jamás en la dirección de los dos. Estaba pálido y muy enojado.

–Maldito Bölthorn, que las dísir te devoren –maldijo antes de darse la media vuelta y marcharse.

La barrera que los cubría se evaporó en el aire.

–¿Está convencido? Puedo obligarlo a obedecerme pero me pareció que era suficiente con probar que lo puedo llamar. El día de mañana, me lo llevaré de Asgard sin que él pueda decir ni una sola palabra, por eso me ha maldecido, seguro que pensó que ya era hora de irse y por eso lucía tan asustado –y se burló de ello.

–No puedes hacer eso que dices –le espetó Svadilfari en el acto. –¡Si dices que soy tu príncipe, pues entonces libéralo!

–Quizás exageré con ello de que es mi príncipe –reconoció Bölthorn y dejó de tratarlo con la deferencia con la que siempre lo abordaba. –Verás, la situación es que planeo usarlo para mis fines, lastimarlo de manera prolongada por el camino hacia la oscuridad en el que él mismo se ha puesto, y finalmente matarlo cuando deje de serme útil. En un mes o algo así. Y nadie sabrá dónde está.

–Dónde tú estés, en Svartálfheim.

Bölthorn sonrió encantando.

–Ni como mentir en eso –reconoció.

Hubo un silencio tenso.

–¿Dices que a cambio de los capitanes que me han jurado lealtad, me lo entregarás? –Preguntó Svadilfari.

–No exactamente. Él tiene que cumplir ciertos compromisos hacia mí, ya lo dije, y no puedo romper el contrato que tiene conmigo –fingió un rostro de falsa pena –pero cuando no esté conmigo, estará a tu lado. Y una vez que haya terminado mi contrato con él, será completamente tuyo; ¿y cómo no habría de serlo? Lo habrás salvado de mis garras, serás su héroe. –Svadilfari pareció repetir aquello último para sus adentros y Bölthorn supo que iba por buen camino. –Esto no es algo que Thor pueda hacer por él, nadie más puede de hecho.

–Si tal es el caso, no podrás lastimarlo ni mucho menos matarlo.

–Parece que estamos llegando a un acuerdo. –Bölthorn sonrió haciendo aparecer otro pergamino que desdobló ante Svadilfari.

–Está en blanco –señaló éste.

–El contrato está embrujado, debes tomarlo y aceptar leerlo, si te niegas a firmarlo olvidarás todo lo que contiene. Lo siento pero así es mi magia –le explicó Bölthorn con más sonrisas.

–Deseo leerlo –dijo Svadilfari tomándolo.

"Yo, Svadilfari Bjarnison, en lo sucesivo el contratante, me someto mediante la firma de este contrato a proveer de un ejército de elfos oscuros a Hrimthurs Ullumëson, que en lo sucesivo se le denominara; "el padre". A cambio Bölthorn, en lo sucesivo llamado el contratado, me entregará a Loki Odínson del linaje de Laufey, en lo sucesivo llamado "el pago". Ambos nos sujetamos al tenor de las siguientes obligaciones:

Declaración primera: Debido a que todo contrato es un equilibrio entre acciones de ambas partes, los contratantes estipulan estar conformes en someter a su compromiso las siguientes cláusulas.

Cláusula primera: El contratado se obliga a entregar la persona de "el pago" en perfectas condiciones, una vez que contratado y contratante se vuelvan a encontrar. Y se compromete a no lastimarlo de forma alguna, y mucho menos a sesgar su vida.

Cláusula dos: El contratante se compromete a reunir a los capitanes que le han jurado lealtad como príncipe de Svartálfheim, de los cuáles constan escudos que han sido entregados al contratante; y llevarlos a Svartálfheim antes de un mes, para ahí entregarlos a la causa de "el padre". Así mismo, se obliga a ayudar a "el padre" en lo que requiera de su causa.

Cláusula accesoria a la segunda: En aras de efectuar dicha congregación, el contratante deberá trasladarse al reino de Svartálfheim junto con su madre, Bjarni Bjaldifrdottir.

Cláusula tercera: Ya que "el pago" ha firmado otro contrato con el contratado en el que requiere su presencia, el contratante permitirá que "el pago" se reúna con el contratado y trabaje con él. Ambos contratos se sobreponen sin que ninguno de ellos pierda sus efectos, y una vez finalizado el contrato entre contratado y "el pago"; la custodia y persona del último, pertenecerán al contratante.

Cláusula cuarta: Ambas partes convienen que la duración de este contrato sea una vez "el padre" haya logrado su causa."

Svadilfari alzó los ojos tras leerlo.

–No voy a hacer lo que mi padre requiera para su causa. Reuniré y llevaré a los elfos oscuros, e inclusive iré a Svartálfheim pero no lo obedeceré en lo que se le ocurra. –Bölthorn se encogió de hombros y borró esa parte del contrato. –Y añade que la duración de la cláusula primera tenga vigencia hasta que tú mueras.

–¿Yo? –Eso si tomó desprevenido a Bölthorn.

–Sí. No sé la vigencia del otro contrato pero deseo superarla con el que tú y yo firmaremos, y no me convencerás si no juras no hacerle daño a Loki por el resto de lo que tú existas en este mundo.

–El contrato esta desequilibrado, tendrás que darme algo más.

–Los elfos oscuros que salgan de Asgard, irán armados y listos para la guerra contra los elfos de luz. Porque supongo que esa es la causa de mi padre, es más, eso especifícalo así. No me gustan las vaguedades.

–Bien, debo decir que esto sólo lo hago porque tú me agradas. –Bölthorn hizo las modificaciones con un chasquido de los dedos. Svadilfari encendió su mano con su seidh y lo firmó, y otro tanto hizo el hechicero. –Es un placer servirte Svadilfari, nos veremos en Svartálfheim y no tardes mucho, no puedo prometer no lastimar a Loki durante tú demora.

Le hizo una reverencia sumamente exagerada que el arquitecto tomó como una burla y entonces se marchó primero. Se internó en las calles de la ciudad. No le había puesto un heitstrenging, para hacerlo cumplir con el contrato porque estaba seguro de que Svadilfari lo haría por voluntad propia y, no quiso lacerarlo con un tongwa. Podía apostar con quién quisiera a que el buen arquitecto no iría a contarle a nadie del contrato, ni a Loki ni a la bruja norn. Y no lo haría porque deseaba profunda y desesperadamente que Loki fuera suyo.

Podía parecer que él no ganaba nada, pero el lucro provenía más bien del contrato que hizo con Hrimthurs. Pactó con él que le conseguiría un ejército de elfos oscuros, ya lo había logrado, así que era hora de cobrarle al viejo arquitecto. Y además, Bölthorn tenía deseos propios, y no estaba dispuesto a separarse de la presencia de Svadilfari tan pronto, mucho menos ahora que la situación prometía divertirlo sobremanera y que estaba cada vez más cerca de corromperlo.

.

.

Loki se prepara para hacer el amor con Thor sin aburrirse nunca por ello. Se fue quitando la ropa sin magia porque sabía que a Thor le gustaba más así. Thor quería ayudarlo a zafarse los pantalones pero Loki no lo dejó, provocándolo al negarle su piel, esquivando luego un beso. Thor retrocedió un poco. Se deshizo de su propia ropa casi sin apartar la mirada de Loki. Observándole como se agachaba cuando se bajó la ropa interior y como la lanzó a un lado con un pie. Sus gestos no eran particularmente sensuales, tenían algo muy Loki, cierta insolencia. Cuando terminó de desnudarse Loki se enderezó y lo miró retándolo a ir a por él.

Thor se le acercó y lo tomó por el cuello, de dónde sí no. Lo pegó a él besándole los labios y haciendo luego camino hasta su pecho; lamiéndole un pezón provocativamente. Siguiendo rumbo al sur, hasta terminar hincado ante Loki, adorándolo, comiéndoselo despacio. Loki jadeaba, feliz de tener su miembro en la boca de Thor; pero apenas habían empezado bien a bien con ello, con Thor chupándolo en serio, cuando Loki se apartó. Thor protestó viéndolo darle la espalda.

Loki fue a la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella. Thor lo siguió. Loki separó las piernas en un ofrecimiento silencioso. Su polla apoyada contra su abdomen, endurecida. Thor se inclinó sobre él, inhalando su aroma, atrapando con sus labios una gota que escapaba del miembro de Loki.

–Separa más las piernas –le pidió Thor y Loki obedeció. –Así. –Thor estaba duro como roca.

Le gustaba que Loki se lo hiciera y eso era innegable, pero le gustaba aún más cuando poseía a su amado. Y había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que había disfrutado de él.

Por eso había acudido a buscar a Karnilla desde temprano. Una vez la bruja le contó de una poción que ella elaboraba, con la que solía atiborrar a Hagen. Ese día, tras inquirirle por ella, Karnilla se había mostrado ufana y le había dicho que tenía suerte, pues había preparado más de ese brebaje para su hermano pero no llegó a dárselo, ya no había riesgo de que engendrase dragoncitos. Así que obsequió a Thor generosamente con la botella de aquella poción. Le instruyó a beberse una copa antes de hacerlo con Loki.

Aún no se la había tomado.

Estaba lamiendo a Loki, humedeciéndolo. Lo escuchaba respirar entrecortado, sentía como lo halaba del cabello cuando Thor se apartaba apenas un poco. Loki había doblado las piernas, sus pies en el aire, apoyándolos de tanto en tanto sobre la espalda de Thor.

Thor giró la cabeza y le mordió un muslo a Loki.

–Dame tu mano. –Loki le pasó la derecha. Thor le chupó el dedo corazón, Loki soltó un gruñido salvaje adivinando lo que Thor pretendía. Thor dirigió el dedo de Loki entre sus piernas, guiándolo para que se follase a sí mismo. Loki estiró el cuello y suspiró. –No pares.

Thor quería levantarse de la cama y alcanzar la poción pero Loki escogió ese mismo momento para tomar su miembro con la mano libre. La visión de su amado tumbado, complaciéndose a sí mismo bastaba para impedir que Thor fuese a ninguna parte.

–Más –le rogó Loki.

–¿Qué deseas? –Le preguntó Thor.

–Tus dedos.

Thor sonrió, lamió sus propios dedos y deslizó dos dentro de Loki, junto al primero que su amado no había retirado para darle espacio a él.

–Thor. –Loki se quedó sin aire un momento antes de abandonarse completamente. Se movieron juntos, estirando más y más piel y músculo; tocando hondo hasta que Loki se salió de control. Estaba gimiendo tan fuerte, sonrojado y ansioso. Thor sentía que si presionaba tan sólo un poco más fuerte, su amado se correría en un parpadeo. –Thor, Thor –su nombre era la única palabra que Loki parecía capaz de pronunciar.

Loki apartó sus manos y clavó sus dedos sobre las sábanas, todo palpitante y a punto. Thor enrolló sus dedos sobre la polla de Loki con la diestra, bastó un par de caricias para que Loki se deshiciera gritando el nombre de Thor, la mirada fija en él y la garganta seca.

Loki parecía haberse quedado medio inconsciente pero se incorporó en un parpadeo cuando sintió a Thor moviéndose lejos de él. Lo alcanzó rodeándolo con los brazos, atrayéndolo de vuelta a él.

–Loki –Thor iba a explicarse pero Loki ya lo estaba tocando ahí abajo. De hecho volvió a tumbarse sobre las sábanas, halando a Thor de su miembro. –Espera, suéltame. –Loki no le hizo caso, rodeándole las caderas con sus piernas, tirando más de la hombría de Thor guiándolo a su abertura. –Es suficiente, suéltame. –La voz de Thor perdió totalmente la convicción cuando su punta rozó con la entrada de Loki.

Estaba húmedo y dilatado. Tirando de él, atrayéndolo en una súplica sin palabras. Thor se inclinó a besarlo y Loki empujó las caderas aprisionándolo con su cuerpo. Thor sintió el momento en que la punta de su miembro traspasó a su amado; cerró los ojos soltando un gemido ahogado. Loki impulsó las caderas hacia arriba clavándose más. Y Thor mandó al infierno cualquier intención previa. Empujó un poco más y luego otro poco, alojándose por completo. Se lo dio a Loki, acompasado y lento, tortuoso. Al sentirlo su amado relajó las piernas pero Thor lo alcanzó de los tobillos. Se salió porque le gustaba mirarse a sí mismo perdiéndose en el cuerpo de su amado. Lo acarició con un dedo, pasándolo despacio por el borde húmedo. Volvió a presionar, deslizándose, con suma facilidad. Se mordió los labios yendo cada vez más rápido, alcanzó a Loki y lo haló, atrayéndolo en un beso hambriento, sosteniéndolo debajo suyo. La piel de Loki sabía a la sal de su sudor y Thor no se resistió a lamerle el cuello. Se follaron lánguido, como si bailaran. Loki le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos, atinando a jadear el nombre de Thor en su oído.

–Por las nornas, como te eché en falta. Te sientes tan bien.

Loki sonrió apretando los ojos.

–¿Te gusta? ¿Tenerme así contigo? ¿Hacérmelo como quieras?

Thor no pudo responderle. Se acomodó de nuevo, agarrando a Loki por detrás de las rodillas, empezando a moverse al ritmo que necesitaba. Loki gemía debajo de él, las piernas separadas, siseando, completamente perdido. Cuando se sintió a punto Thor se dio prisa en salirse y culminó sobre el abdomen de Loki con un gemido gutural, apretando los ojos.

Cuando los abrió. Loki seguía duro e inconcluso, mirándolo hambriento.

–¿Te ayudo? –Inquirió Thor dirigiendo su mano al miembro hinchado de su amado. Loki se apartó.

–Así no –fue lo que dijo. Recogió con sus dedos algo de la semilla de Thor sobre su abdomen y se la llevó a los labios. Loki lo enloquecía, lo enardecía completamente.

–Puedo hacértelo de nuevo –aseguró Thor. –Mis ganas de poseerte están lejos de agotarse. –Loki sonrió complacido.

–Muéstrame.

Loki se giró boca abajo y lo miró sobre su hombro. Thor le acarició el rostro, le quitó un mechón empapado de la frente y le dio un beso, uno suave que se acabó cuando Loki lo mordió. Thor salió de la cama, ahora sí, fue a servirse una copa de aquella pócima. Volvió con ella junto a la cama.

–A tu salud –le dijo a Loki.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Me la dio Karnilla, para que no pueda... –Loki ni siquiera lo dejó acabar la frase. Saltó fuera de la cama y le dio un manotazo a la copa lanzándola lejos con todo y su contenido. Thor lo miró extrañado. –¿Qué haces? Estoy tratando de cuidar de ti.

Loki pasó saliva y negó. Había cierta desesperación en su mirada que preocupó a Thor.

–Te necesito –le dijo Loki, sus ojos miraron sin mirar en derredor suyo. Y Thor entendió que aunque estaban en la misma habitación, uno al lado del otro, la mente de Loki se encontraba bastante lejos. –Por favor, si no me amas esta noche me perderé para siempre.

La petición era por demás extraña y Loki la dijo al tiempo que exhalaba todo el aire de sus pulmones. Cuando volvió a enfocar su mirada en Thor no parecía un amante insaciable, al contrario, lucía algo cohibido por lo que pedía.

–¿Quieres que te embarace? –Thor no parecía entusiasmado como hubiera estado si esta misma situación se hubiera dado hacía un año.

Loki le alcanzó una mano a Thor y asintió. Karnilla estaba equivocada, esos deseos nacidos desde lo más profundo del corazón no podían abandonarse. No se renunciaba a ellos, tan sólo se los enterraba, pero si se les daba la oportunidad florecían nuevamente. Loki estaba convencido de eso.

Thor se acercó a abrazarlo y Loki le ofreció sus labios.

Thor lo besó muy suave como si Loki fuera a romperse. Fue así, a besos, como lo llevó de vuelta a su cama. No para follar como locos, sino para recostarlo y acariciarlo suavemente, recorriéndole toda la piel confortándolo. Loki se dejó hacer entre suspiros. Gustando de los labios de Thor por todo su cuerpo, parecía que se había propuesto devorarlo entero y a Loki esa idea lo seducía.

El mundo fuera de su habitación, todas las profecías y cualquier magia oscura; dejaron de existir. Thor estaba muy consciente del sonido de sus respiraciones y la sensación del cuerpo de Loki. Lo que su amado le pedía... pues bien, era algo que había anhelado, pero el momento y la manera en que lo hacía, lo sembraba de dudas. No creía que Loki fuese a darle un hijo solamente porque lo amaba. Preguntarle por qué, sería inútil, sabía que esa duda se perdería en los labios de Loki zurcidos.

Loki se entregó completamente a él, estirando sus piernas y dejándose probar por todas partes, haciendo lo mismo con sus brazos. Cuando Thor lo hubo adorado entero y sólo entonces, lo tomó de un brazo ayudándolo a darse la vuelta. Thor se lo hundió lento, erizándole la piel a Loki. Lo escuchó murmurar algo que sonó a plegaria pero que sólo era el nombre de Thor repetido una y otra vez.

Thor dudó. Loki empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, haciendo presión, colmando a Thor de sensaciones exquisitas. Thor se lo hizo, embistiendo fuerte, sujetando a Loki de la cintura para mantenerlo en su sitio. Derramarse dentro de Loki le resultaría no sólo tan natural como respirar, sino también muy sencillo.

Loki era todo nervios. Se sentía sensible conforme Thor rozaba dentro de él repetidamente. Su miembro se mecía entre sus piernas mientras Thor lo poseía. Se estaba mordiendo los labios entre ansioso y ardiente. Thor jadeó y detuvo abruptamente el movimiento de sus caderas. Loki agachó la cabeza y lloriqueó pensando que su momento había llegado; pero la conocida sensación de sentirse húmedo y colmado no ocurrió.

Se giró a mirar a Thor. Su sol se había detenido abruptamente, estaba apretando los dientes conteniéndose.

–Por favor, tu semilla, Thor...

Thor se salió de su interior, Loki ahogó un gemido.

–Mírame –le demandó Thor atrayéndolo sobre su regazo. Loki no pudo hacerlo. –Mírame. –Thor lo tomó del cuello atrayéndolo y Loki no pudo apartar sus ojos de la faz de su amado. –¿Me amas?

–Te amo.

–¿Vas a dejarme? –Loki se mordió los labios antes de que el tongwa lo hiciera por él. –¿Volverás?

–Es lo que más deseo. Tenemos un destino hecho pero me rehúso a cumplirlo. Nuestro hijo será el hilo que nos guíe uno al otro. –Thor no lo comprendía, Loki le hablaba en acertijos y le decía todo a medias. Sintió como lo abrazaba atrayéndolo de vuelta pero Thor no lo hizo.

–¿Tienes miedo? –Inquirió sosteniendo a Loki por la nuca para que no pudieses alejarse ni dejar de mirarlo.

–Estoy aterrado –admitió Loki. –Pero no por tener otro hijo, no por eso Thor, temo perderme tan lejos de ti –una sutura se marcó en la comisura de los labios de Loki y no siguió hablando.

–Yo también. – Le dijo Thor, sorprendiéndolo con ello.

Thor volvió a penetrarlo. Sintió una gota de sudor corriendo por su sien, una que Loki lamió. Se besaron, Thor lo empujó y Loki se dejó caer. Thor lo sostuvo por los tobillos, hincado entre las piernas de Loki, mirándolo desde su altura mientras se dejaba llevar por el vaivén de la cópula. Entrando y saliendo, sintiendo como esa fricción lo consumía. Loki estaba gritando de placer debajo suyo. Duro y sin acariciarse a sí mismo. Thor gemía descontrolado, sintió el orgasmo pulsando. Estuvo tentado de zafarse pero en cambio resistió, confió. Él también gritó cuando sintió que inundaba las entrañas de Loki. Descargando su cuerpo repetidamente. El cuerpo de Loki se contrajo antes de estallar, sin tocarse siquiera, sin advertencia previa.

Consumado, se enredaron a besarse con furia.

.

Loki salió de la cama rumbo al cuarto de baño. Iba a asearse un poco. Escuchó que Thor se movía detrás suyo, lo vio abandonar su lecho y dirigirse a él. Loki abrió los brazos, Thor lo alzó en vilo, Loki lo rodeó con sus piernas hasta que estuvieron contra la pared. Tenía a Thor en su interior al siguiente instante. Su amado no paró, haciéndoselo con desesperación hasta volver a colmarlo. Cuando culminó sosteniendo a Loki contra el muro, lo soltó para recuperarse un poco. Lo giró hacia la pared. Loki apoyó las manos en ella, abrió las piernas y se dejó hacer nuevamente, tomando todo de Thor, hasta la última gota.

Cuando acabaron no se sostenía sobre sus propias piernas. Thor lo alzó y lo llevó de vuelta a su cama. Loki se enterró entre los brazos de Thor y cuando estuvo seguro de que su amado lo sostenía como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se quedó dormido.

.

Thor miró a Loki sentado en uno de los jardines con un libro de cuentos apoyado sobre su prominente barriga. Thor reconoció la escena, aunque faltaban sus tres hijos correteando alrededor de Loki. Era algo que había soñado antes. Fue a sentarse junto a Loki.

–Loki, ¿estoy dormido? –Su dios del engaño sonrió complacido, se acarició el vientre.

–Si –le confirmó –encontré la manera de contártelo todo. Estamos tan juntos que podemos compartir nuestros sueños y a veces nuestros pensamientos. Y nunca hemos estado tan unidos como esta noche en que nos amamos ciegamente, contra todo; en que compartimos nuestro miedo a perdernos. –Loki acarició a Thor y confesó todo eso que lo estaba corroyendo: –Me vendí para salvar a Hërin –le dijo Loki y ninguna línea de costuras apareció sobre su boca. –El nombre del bastardo que me ha doblegado es Bölthorn.

–¿Bölthorn? –Thor rememoró. –Había un sirviente en la boda de Sif, ese era su nombre.

–No es un as, ni un enano, ni un elfo. Es un cambia formas.

–¿Él te dio los laitales para la cadena Gleipnir y todo lo demás? –Loki asintió. –Y a cambio te ofreciste.

–¿Entiendes por qué lo hice? –Thor lo rodeó con un brazo y Loki apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

–Yo intenté lo mismo, traté de hacer que Karnilla convocase a Hela. Pero ella se negó. –A veces se sentía muy diferente de Thor y otras descubría que eran más similares de lo que esperaba.

–Bölthorn me llevará a Svartálfheim, pretende que le ayude a liberar una fuerza del caos, un hermano de Fenrir.

–¿Cómo?

–Descendiendo al caos, alojándolo en mi cuerpo, trayéndolo a este mundo. –Thor estaba más que preocupado. –Es posible que muera cumpliendo mi juramento.

–No lo permitiré. Mataré a ese Bölthorn.

–Ya lo intenté, es escurridizo Thor y cuando me convoque a su lado no podré negarme, estoy embrujado para ir con él y también... –Loki pareció avergonzado. –Está aliado con Hrimthurs y Thyra. Le conté los planes de guerra de Eyvindur, los que tú me confiaste.

–Por Tyr. –Thor no parecía decepcionado, tan sólo alarmado.

–Me obligará a obedecerlo, lo tengo pactado así. No sé qué más está planeando, que otras cosas podría empujarme a realizar en su nombre. ¿Me amas?

–Te amo.

–Entonces confía en que me conoces; pase lo que pase. –Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por el rostro de Thor. –Quiero darte un poco de consuelo. –Loki lo besó con dulzura. –Cuando nuestro hijo nazca lo nombraremos en tu honor, una variante de Thor.

–Te seguiré a Svartálfheim –dijo Thor llevándose una mano al leding que llevaba puesto aun en sus sueños, como si fuese garantía de que podía triunfar sin perder la vida en aquel reino.

–No te pediré que no lo hagas, porque ansío que me salves. Pero tampoco te pediré que vengas por mí porque temo que mueras. Tu vida es tuya Thor y temo que no puedo cambiar eso.

–Nunca pudiste. –Loki se lanzó a abrazarlo. –Nuestro hijo será el hilo que nos guíe de vuelta. –Thor repitió las palabras que Loki le había dado. Su esperanza. –Te hallaré y acabaré con ese malnacido, tan sólo no sucumbas, debes resistir.

–Y tú. Yo haré lo que sea para liberarme, no te mueras, no te quites nunca el leding. –Thor notó que Loki se sobaba el hombro izquierdo. –Me está llamando –musitó y luego habló apresurado. –Pídele a Magni que prometa cuidar de sus hermanos. Dile a Hërin que volveré con él aunque no estés seguro de eso. Dile a Nari que lamento perderme sus fiestas de té.

–No, Loki no. –Su dios del engaño le enjugó las lágrimas y lo besó una última vez.

–Nunca dudes que te amo.

Cuando Thor despertó, estaba solo.

.

.

Bölthorn aguardaba por Loki, su misma habitación de siempre. Pudo comprobar la desilusión de Loki al encontrarlo ahí, ahora sí.

–Llegó el momento –anunció el falso elfo oscuro con teatralidad. Loki iba vestido en verde y dorado, sus ropas habituales, no llevaba nada en las manos, ni siquiera el grimorio de Bölthorn pero éste no lo reclamó. El libro hallaría el camino de vuelta a él eventualmente y la vida de Bölthorn era muy larga. No había querido darle más tiempo a Loki pues temía que hallase la forma de evadir las modificaciones que le había hecho a su cuerpo para someterlo, el heitstrenging y el tongwa.

Su nuevo esclavo no parecía asustado, ni triste, ni iracundo. Pero la última vez que hablaron, Loki se comportó absolutamente dócil delante de su Etiäinen y después lo hizo trizas con Gungnir. No se podía confiar en lo que Loki aparentaba.

–¿Nos vamos entonces? No veo tu equipaje. –Bölthorn ya se ocuparía de enseñarle modales.

–Siéntate, es hora de ponerte el mornië. –Loki obedeció acomodándose regiamente en una de las desvencijadas sillas de la estancia. Bölthorn movió las manos e hizo aparecer aquel artilugio. Era un collar dorado y grueso marcado con runas antiguas. Tosco y pesado, tenía un eslabón en la parte delantera para enganchar ahí una cadena. –Es tu contrato –explicó Bölthorn –lo transformé con mi magia para que lo portes contigo.

Loki se mostró ofendido pero no se movió, porque había prometido emplear aquel artefacto, mientras que Bölthorn lo pasaba en torno a su cuello y lo cerraba.

–¿Qué me hiciste? –Los ojos de Loki se abrieron desmesurados, sus dedos se deslizaron bajo el collar tratando de abrirlo. –No siento mi seidh, ¿qué es esto?

–Está hecho de gelgja y nulifica tu magia, pero he aquí la parte más interesante de un mornië, yo puedo escoger que magia tuya puede liberarse y cual no. De lo contrario me serías inútil. –Loki le dedicó una mirada furioso y cargada de odio, una que a Bölthorn le divertía sobremanera. Lo agarró de las manos y le retorció las muñecas. Hizo aparecer esposas que lo maniataran. –Si te portas bien te soltaré las manos. El mornië, no. Nadie puede quitártelo, ni siquiera yo, hasta que cumplas tu contrato. –Bölthorn hizo aparecer entre sus manos una piedra redonda y negra. Ésta brilló y un portal se abrió en medio de la alcoba. –Andando, tenemos mucho que hacer. Brun nos espera.

–¿Brun?

–¿La conoces? Loki, te pensé noble príncipe guardado en jaula de hielo primero y después de oro. Debes tener historias interesantes que narrar, si un día me aburro quizás puedas entretenerme. –Habló con amabilidad pero sus acciones no lo fueron, mientras tomaba a Loki por el brazo y prácticamente lo arrastraba con él dentro de aquel portal.

.

.

Hagen llevaba ya un rato despierto. Tumbado de lado, mirando a Eyvindur mientras este dormía. Su amado estaba acostado de lado con un mechón de su largo cabello cayéndole sobre el cuello, uno de sus hombros era lo único que asomaba sobre las sábanas. Respiraba suave y se veía perfectamente despreocupado. Hagen se quedó observándolo hasta que no pudo resistirse más y se acercó poco a poco para abrazarlo. Eyvindur se acurrucó entre sus brazos y suspiró, todavía dormido.

–Eres tan dulce –le susurró Hagen estrechándolo con cuidado.

Eyvindur volvió a suspirar y esta vez abrió los ojos.

–¿Ya es hora? –Hagen debía partir rumbo al puerto de Bain.

–No. Aún es de noche. –Eyvindur asintió volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Hagen le apartó el cabello y Eyvindur levantó una mano para detenerlo. Hagen no se molestó, ya se habían despedido y bastante antes de quedarse dormidos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Eyvindur. –Cómo me gustan tus manos. Me gustan aunque no son suaves, pero igual son hermosas. Son más como tú que tus ojos.

–Hagen, ¿intentas hacer de poeta? –Interrumpió Eyvindur aún con los ojos cerrados pero acariciando igual las manos de su amado.

–¿Poeta? No tengo madera de eso, aunque ciertamente tú inspiras. –Eyvindur sonrió y abrió los ojos, una mirada tan azul como el cielo. Cuando te miraba fijamente, parecía que detenía el tiempo; que se apoderaba de ti con ese gesto y que sólo tú existías para él. Hagen se fijó bien en esa mirada, como si buscase algo en ella. –Ahí está. –Dijo finalmente.

–¿Qué cosa? –Hagen se inclinó hasta apoyar su frente en la de Eyvindur.

–Tu amor por mí, puedo verlo en el fondo de tus ojos. –Eyvindur sonrió y buscó un beso.

–¿Tenemos tiempo?

–Sí –aseguró Hagen. –Me detendré cuando el sol nos interrumpa.

Eyvindur empezó a desabotonarse la escasa ropa que lo cubría, se incorporó para lanzar la prenda lejos. Cuando se giró tenía a Hagen pegado a él, abrazándolo por la espalda, apartándole la cascada de cabello a un lado para besarle el cuello. Sonrió de nuevo al sentir que Hagen inhalaba el aroma de su cuerpo, antes de recorrerle la blanca piel rumbo a su hombro. Jamás se había sentido tan querido como en ese momento en que las manos de Hagen lo recorrían suavemente. Hubo un beso en su espalda. Eyvindur se inclinó disfrutando de esas caricias, dejando que Hagen lo recorriera de a poco, sin prisa, como si en vez de tener un alba, tuviesen todo el día para tocarse uno al otro.

Inclinó el rostro hacia su derecha, contento de ya no tener aquellas cicatrices en su faz; aunque Hagen jamás dio señal alguna de que le importasen. Recibió el beso que buscaba, uno de esos besos de Hagen, profundos y que despertaban en Eyvindur deseo mezclado con cariño inagotable. Sintió que su amado le abría los labios con el roce de un dedo apenas, antes de probar su lengua cálida deslizándose sobre la suya. Eyvindur sintió que aquel beso le corría hasta los dedos de los pies.

Se soltaron para acomodarse. Una pierna aquí, un brazo rodeando lo justo, más besos cada vez más cortos. Eyvindur terminó encima de Hagen, con una mano del dragón en su cintura para quedarse pegados, para acariciarse con la cadera además de con las manos. El cabello de Eyvindur caía sobre Hagen, se mostró arrobado, interrumpió el vaivén en el que poco a poco se enardecían para tomar algunas hebras y besarlas con gesto casi sacro.

Las manos de Hagen sobre su cuerpo, separando sus muslos; hundiéndose en él. Eso era todo lo que Eyvindur necesitaba. Era incapaz de amar sin dolor, y sintió esa incomodidad que ahora le era familiar cuando Hagen lo haló sobre su cadera deslizándose en su interior. Eyvindur arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás pero Hagen no iba a soltarlo.

–Resiste –le imploró Hagen. Eyvindur lo sabía, Hagen ya se lo había demostrado repetidas veces, que aquello era el preludio al placer. Dejó que su cuerpo se acoplara al de su amado, hasta sentirse lleno, hasta que aquella sensación de tensión y de quemarse le resultó sublime. Las manos de Hagen lo halaron del cabello, despacio, hasta hacerlo caer sobre el pecho de su amado. Fue sometido en un abrazo. –¿Me dejas amarte?

Eyvindur no respondió, mejor apoyó las manos sobre las sábanas, a los costados de Hagen y contestó a su pregunta ondulando sobre él. Se amaron lánguidamente, hasta que el deseo de Hagen demandó más. Se sentó sobre la cama atrayendo a Eyvindur en un beso que reflejaba lo que sentía. Se lo hizo mientras lo besaba, sosteniéndolo de las caderas, instándolo a cabalgarlo más rápido. Con cada ocasión Hagen iba dando rienda suelta a sus deseos, a su manera de amar; era todo cada vez más frenético, más intenso. Porque Eyvindur confiaba ciegamente en él, se dejaba guiar y tocar; se relajaba y se soltaba en perfecta libertad respondiéndole con ahínco a cada caricia. Pero, sin importar que tan fuerte se lo hiciera, que tan veloz y hondo, Eyvindur siempre encontraba un atisbo de ternura. En la forma en que Hagen murmuraba su nombre, en la manera en que lo abrazaba buscando tocarlo con tanta piel como fuera posible, en el cuidado que le daba de no lastimarlo en sus arrebatos.

Eyvindur hundió los dedos en el cabello de Hagen apartándolo de él para mirarlo bien. Le gustaba la manera en que Hagen lucía cuando estaba por llegar al clímax; el sonrojo de su rostro, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, el hambre profunda en sus ojos que se transformaba en alivio. Aunque él no estaba más tranquilo; de nuevo le rogaba por más con voz entrecortada, sin percatarse siquiera de lo que decía.

–No pares –y todas esas cosas que jamás le diría a otra persona. –Hagen, no te atrevas.

Su amado se resistió; y verlo así, tan devoto de su cuerpo fue lo que terminó por derrumbar a Eyvindur, con un beso y sin aliento. Hagen no se contuvo más. Eyvindur se estremeció al sentirlo dentro de él, cálido y húmedo. Se abrazó a Hagen y se dejaron caer enredados.

Eyvindur exigió otro beso. La barba de Hagen le raspaba, una sensación que ya le era muy familiar y que, muy dentro de él, equiparaba a sentirse amado. Hubieran querido decirse algo, una declaración de amor, una promesa, algún cumplido, una inapropiada felicitación por parte de Hagen. Pero no hubo palabras, poco a poco sus respiraciones se fueron acompasando y se adormilaron.

La luz del sol los sacó de la cama.

Lord Aldor se había marchado dos días antes, era tiempo de que Hagen lo siguiera con su compañía de elfos.

–Te echaré en falta –dijo Hagen soltando los labios de Eyvindur, el último beso en un tiempo. Era hora de vestirse. Estaban en la habitación del dragón y su espada aguardaba junto a su armadura bruñida.

Hagen se detuvo a contemplar a Eyvindur embelesado mientras éste se iba vistiendo con sus habituales cinco capas de ropa. Su amado se veía ruborizado y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Hagen estaba seguro de que eso delataría en el acto su relación delante de ojos atentos como los de Lúne, pero no logró que le importase. Cuando Eyvindur terminó, se acercó a él para asistirlo en ponerse la armadura. Le ciñó las tiras que sostenían el peto encima de la cota de malla; le ajustó las manoplas y las hombreras; y le ayudó a ceñirse su espada, Runya. Hagen tomó el yelmo con la cimera de dragón y lo acomodó bajo su brazo.

–Vete pronto y regresa con bien –le pidió Eyvindur. –Esperaré ansioso noticias tuyas.

Hagen lo besó, ahora sí su último beso en un tiempo, antes de tomarle una mano, pero su tacto no fue cálido, sino que fue el frío metálico de la manopla lo que tocó al rey.

–Enviaré a Belegaer por delante para anunciar mi retorno y narrarte todo cuanto acontezca –le prometió Hagen. –De esa manera no perderemos el tiempo con informes y protocolo. Les puedes decir a tus cortesanos que te sientes indispuesto y así cuando finalmente yo alcance Enya, podré acudir a buscarte directo en tu alcoba.

El semblante de Eyvindur se iluminó con la idea.

–Sea –concedió regiamente. –Y ahora vamos, ambos tenemos deberes que cumplir y el día no se está haciendo joven mientras estamos aquí de pie.

Hagen le dio un último beso, el último en verdad, uno suave y casi recatado. Eyvindur iba a la puerta pero Hagen lo alcanzó de nuevo.

–De verdad que este es mi beso de despedida –aseguró, pero mintió.

Salieron de la alcoba y se separaron. Hagen siguió a Eyvindur como su guardián que era. El rey iba a despedir a las tropas que partían.

Telenma tenía sus unidades engalanadas en oro y púrpura. La pericia de la joven como general era muy conocida a lo largo y ancho del reino. Ella marchaba al sur donde se reuniría con Lord Wose antes de aplastar Modruladur. Hagen tenía una compañía de apenas quinientos elfos, pues su labor no era la de combatir sino la de destruir un sitio que ya debería haber sido desalojado por Lord Aldor. Teros se quedaría en Vilwarin con los aesir. Esperaría por Sif y Hogun antes de marchar rumbo a Menelmakar.

Eyvindur bendijo a sus hombres en el nombre de Naira Anar. Recibió una ovación en la que corearon su nombre tres veces antes de que partieran. Hagen volteó a mirarlo antes de montar y emparejarse con Belegaer, una mirada que contó como un beso.

Eyvindur no se quedó ahí aguardando hasta perder de vista el yelmo dragón. En cambio entró de vuelta en palacio casi con prisa.

.

El puerto de Bain estaba a seis días de camino. Lord Aldor había partido escoltado por sus propios guardias. Le había dejado un mapa a Hagen con la ubicación exacta. En teoría tendrían que poder atisbarlo desde lejos pues el sabio iba a retirar la barrera mágica que lo escondía a la vista. Las órdenes de Eyvindur habían sido: destrúyelo todo.

Y eso es lo que harían. Demolerían, quemarían y arrasarían con todas las construcciones. Si alguien se había rezagado lo arrestarían. Nada de asesinatos ni de atropellos.

Aquella mañana no acababa de comenzar. El día estaba nublado guardando para sí los primeros rayos del sol. Habían dejado atrás el bosque y se internaban en reino de los enanos, descendiendo por una pendiente cada vez más rocosa. En aquella luz grisácea Belegaer divisó a lo lejos.

–No veo ningún vigía, ni tampoco el pueblo que buscamos –le dijo a Hagen.

Su capitán le indicó que guardase silencio un momento.

–Los pájaros –le dijo Hagen. Belegaer prestó atención. El sonido del mar ya se dejaba escuchar, pero no había el usual trinar de las aves al amanecer.

Ambos asintieron. Hagen desenvainó a Runya y la alzó para que todos sus hombres la viesen. El sonido del acero al ser sacado de su funda resonó cuando la compañía de elfos, como si fuesen un solo hombre, emuló a su capitán. Belegaer preparó el arco sobre la grupa de su caballo.

La barrera mágica seguía activa, no podían atisbar sino una bahía rocosa.

–Lord Aldor incumplió su palabra –habló Belegaer. –¿Por qué?

–Espero que no le haya dado por desobedecer las órdenes del rey, como nos meta en un buen lío y nos obligue a hacer esto a la mala se va a arrepentir, se lo llevaré a Lúne amordazado.

Hagen hizo una señal y Belegaer frenó la compañía.

–Envía batidores. –El arquero separó un pequeño grupo de cinco elfos a pie, los cuáles se perdieron de vista al atravesar la barrera.

–Si el pueblo está delante de nosotros, sin duda pueden vernos, el terreno no ofrece protección. –Observó Belegaer.

–Esperáremos –Hagen intuía que algo andaba mal. Sus hombres estaban fijos como estatuas, tan sólo se escuchaba el ocasional piafar de los caballos.

Los batidores volvieron al cabo de media hora. Llevaban la más extraña de las nuevas.

Alguien se les había adelantado. El puerto de Bain había sido incendiado hasta sus cimientos. Tan sólo quedaban escombros. No había señales de batalla, ni cadáveres.

–¿Alguna noticia de Lord Aldor y su guardia? –Inquirió Hagen. Pero no había ninguna. –Quiero ver el pueblo por mí mismo.

Hagen indicó que siguieran. Atravesaron el perímetro de la barrera y el poblado se materializó ante ellos; pero era sólo piedra sobre piedra y madera chamuscada. Hagen miró en derredor, había un rompeolas y un faro, las dos únicas cosas intactas.

–No lo comprendo. Lord Aldor debió enviarnos mensaje de que se ocuparía de este asunto por sí mismo. ¿Y dónde está él? ¿Por qué su magia permanece intacta? –Dijo Belegaer, Hagen tenía las mismas dudas.

–¡Príncipe! –Una voz de mujer resonó en medio de aquellas ruinas. –Es una trampa. –Una mujer se materializó entre bruma. Cabello largo y morena, hablaba élfico pero en sus rasgos se notaba que era norn. Iba descalza corriendo tan rápido como podía hacia él.

No alcanzó a Hagen, cayó con una flecha en la espalda, pero alcanzó a demostrar que era una bruja, pues su cuerpo se encendió entre llamas, y la ilusión que cubría el puerto se disolvió.

–Mierda. –Dijo Hagen viendo por fin a su enemigo, alineado en orden de batalla a pocos metros de distancia. Ellos tenían a los pobladores del lugar, encadenados unos con otros, elfos de luz, norn y vanir. Se habían escudado en una ilusión para no ser vistos pero aquella bruja norn, parecía que a Hagen siempre iban a protegerlo; los había delatado.

–Las dísir –masculló Belegaer, pero no estaba maldiciendo, las estaba anunciando.

Las valkirias malditas montaban en monstruosos lobos. Sus armaduras eran opacas y los yelmos con picas que portaban no bastaban para ocultar sus rostros cadavéricos. Estaban muertas en vida, eran las devoradoras de almas. Hagen reconoció a la que las encabezaba. Era Brun. Se habían cruzado en Hel, se detestaban desde ese entonces.

Hagen incendió su espada. Los doblaban en número.

–Retrocedan –le ordenó a Belegaer cuando las primeras flechas empezaron a caerles encima. Él no se movió, no les temía pues no tenía alma que pudiesen quitarle, pero sus elfos eran otra historia.

Se cubrieron con sus escudos y respondieron con sus propias flechas, pero a las dísir había que hacerlas pedazos para abatirlas. Una flecha aun con la certera puntería de Belegaer, aun clavada en un ojo o en el corazón, no las derribaba. Los lobos ganaron impulso acelerando hacia ellos. La compañía de elfos ya retrocedía.

Hagen se quedó dónde estaba para cubrir el escape de sus hombres. Se recubrió de escamas y las flechas enemigas no le entraron tampoco. Un monstruo para pelear con monstruos.

Espoleó su caballo y se fue directo contra Brun. El lobo de la dísir le tiró un zarpazo que su caballo esquivó por poco, pero la bestia era más ágil y se giró rápidamente clavándole las garras en los cuartos traseros. Hagen lanzó un veloz tajo de espada que dio de lleno en el cráneo del lobo matándolo en el acto. Brun rodó por los suelos pero Hagen perdió su espada que se quedó clavada en el cuerpo del lobo caído.

Su caballo dobló las patas herido de gravedad. Hagen lamentó tener que dejarlo a merced de los otros lobos pero tuvo que hacerlo. Le lanzó fuego maldito encima a las dísir que se le acercaban gritando improperios. Las chamuscó sin compasión. Un lobo, sin jinete, saltó sobre él pero no lo alcanzó, cayó con una flecha en la garganta.

Sus elfos se habían reagrupado y volvían para auxiliarlo.

–¡Lárguense! –les ordenó Hagen pero aquellos leales insensatos no iban a dejarlo solo. Por un momento, los lobos retrocedieron pues a ellos sí que podían matarlos a flechazos. Hagen buscó a Brun. La maldita se había hecho de una nueva montura y estaba retrocediendo pero seguramente lo hacía sólo para tomar impulso de nuevo.

Belegaer llegó junto a Hagen y le tendió una mano. El dragón no dudó en montar detrás de su amigo. Hagen le lanzó más fuego a sus perseguidoras mientras emprendían la huida. Perdieron varios hombres que fueron alcanzados por los lobos pero lograron salir del pueblo. Si se metían en el bosque tendrían una oportunidad de perder a los lobos.

Sin embargo cuando llegaron al linde del bosque lo que vieron fue una segunda compañía de dísir saliendo de éste. Los habían cercado. Este grupo era liderado por un elfo oscuro que montaba un enorme caballo negro.

Los elfos frenaron en su escape, su temor era palpable. Las dísir los rodearon. Tras ellos Brun con sus lobos y al frente, la infantería liderada por ese elfo oscuro.

–Belegaer –lo llamó Hagen. –Te abriremos paso –su amigo negó. –Debes ir a Vilwarin, contarles todo lo que ha pasado.

Hagen le pidió su caballo a otro jinete para dejar ligero el de Belegaer.

–Hagen… –su amigo, tan elocuente y lleno de labia, –envía a otro, será un honor morir luchando a tu lado.

–Mejor vive en mi honor. –Hagen se puso a ignorarlo. Alineando a sus elfos. –Arqueros al centro, los demás en los flancos. Escudos en alto. ¡Ustedes son la guardia de Enya! Y por Naira Anar no morirán con miedo en sus corazones.

Ni defraudados por su capitán.

Los elfos obedecieron al punto, disciplinados y férreos en su resolución.

–Por Vilwarin –gritaron los elfos.

–Belegaer –le habló Hagen por última vez. –Si debo caer, ve donde Eyvindur, dile que caí amándolo por encima de todo. Dile adiós.

El arquero asintió.

La primer línea de dísir se les lanzó encima. La formación circular de elfos las repelió con el escudo y las decapitó. Todo en un solo movimiento. Pero el siguiente ataque fue con los lobos, saltando por encima de la línea defensiva y sembrando caos entre los elfos de Hagen.

El dragón tuvo que ignorar los gritos, la sangre y sus hombres que iban cayendo uno por uno.

–Que no los devoren, háganlas rabiar para que los maten. No habrá cautivos –les gritaba abriéndole camino a Belegaer con su fuego maldito.

El arquero logró salir de aquel pandemónium protegido con las vidas de sus compañeros que desviaron cada atacante y atrajeron a sus enemigas.

Belegaer tuvo que huir rumbo al sur, no hacia el norte pues plantado en el camino, aún estaba el líder de las dísir. El arquero casi lograba evadirse cuando su caballo fue derribado. Uno de los lobos lo había seguido y, colgándose de su caballo lo lanzó por tierra. Era claro que no deseaban que ningún elfo se evadiera.

El arquero se levantó, la bestia dejó su montura para atacarlo a él, le clavó una flecha tras otra pero erró un punto mortal. El lobo se le abalanzó y Belegaer sacó su espada, esquivó una dentellada y le cortó el cuello. Sin embargo, al quedarse a pie, vio más dísir que iban a por él.

Se incendiaron a los pocos metros. Hagen acudía en su ayuda. Llegó a toda prisa a su lado y desmontó. Le tendió las bridas y volvió corriendo a pie donde su compañía.

–Ven conmigo –le gritó Belegaer pero Hagen negó. Se quitó el yelmo dragón y lo arrojó al suelo.

Se metió de lleno en la refriega. Su transformación en dragón se vio impedida por el anillo que llevaba puesto, el que Eyvindur le había dado para protegerlo del influjo de su maldición. Con pesar se lo quitó y lo soltó. Se recubrió de escamas de dragón hasta que todo su cuerpo fue negro y sus ojos ámbar. Arrancó cráneos, clavó las zarpas en los cuerpos putrefactos de las dísir quemándolas desde dentro. Las espadas y las flechas rebotaban contra su piel más dura que el acero. Las dísir fueron apartándose dejándolo en un círculo de cuerpos derribados. Sus elfos estaban perdiendo la contienda. Hagen gritó al sentir una punzada en un hombro. Le habían clavado una flecha. Buscó y halló a Brun, armada con una ballesta de bellísima hechura, más grande en tamaño que las normales. La flecha que le había disparado tenía la punta retorcida en hélice. La dísir volvió a apuntarle, esta vez a la cabeza.

Hagen se rió de ella, se arrancó la flecha y le escupió. Decidió inmolarse. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Sintió su cuerpo cambiando. Se hizo enorme, su mente se tornó feroz, esos sentidos bestiales que como hombre le estaban vedados se despertaron. Podía oler la sangre, el fuego; intuir el miedo de sus enemigas al verlo transformarse, en la lengua paladeaba el sabor salino del aire.

Esperó a que la piedra sahya dentro de él estallase llevándose de vuelta a Hel a las dísir, y enviando a sus pobres elfos con su diosa.

Pero nada pasó.

El dragón sin alas estaba confundido pero al final entendió. La piedra era falsa o quizás nunca existió. Sólo una persona sería tan estúpida para dejar un dragón deambulando por Svartálfheim sin ningún freno.

–Eyvindur –siseó y luego sonrió. Si vivía tendría que darle las gracias y luego darle una bronca por haberle mentido.

Sonrió, todo dientes y ojos de reptil. Y atacó a las dísir sin dudarlo. No les escupió fuego pues podía lastimar con ello a los pocos elfos que aún le quedaban con vida. Los vio evadirse con su agilidad etérea mientras él pisoteaba a las valkirias malditas. Fue raudamente hacia Brun la cual, tras comprobar que su ballesta no le hacía nada, echó a correr.

Hagen no se detuvo a comprobar si los escasos hombres que no habían muerto traspasados por las armas de las dísir, habían logrado reunirse con Belegaer. Lo único que supo fue que ya no tenía elfos ante sus ojos y entonces, ahora sí, comenzó a lanzar llamaradas. Las dísir se desbandaron escapando.

Un grupo de lobos de Hel se le arrojó encima, escalando desde su cola hasta su espalda, agarrados de sus escamas con sus garras, pero los dientes de los lobos no se le encajaban con profundidad, eran como el piquete de un mosquito para él. Se los sacudió de encima y cuando los derribó de su espalda, los lanzó por los aires con un coletazo.

Buscó a Brun nuevamente pero a quién halló ante él fue al elfo oscuro. Estaba solo, desarmado y no parecía ni remotamente asustado. Hagen decidió empezar con él. Abrió las fauces para partirlo en dos de un mordisco pero entonces el elfo levantó un pergamino en alto.

Hagen no solo no pudo moverse a la vista de ese papel sino que su transformación fue revertida. Se encontró a sí mismo humano delante del elfo oscuro.

–Yo soy Bölthorn –se anunció éste. –Aquí tengo tu contrato bestia. Mi señor Surtur te exige que cumplas. –Decir que Hagen estaba impávido era poco. Incendió sus manos en llamas y las arrojó contra aquel pergamino, pero al hacerlo el que se encendió en fuego fue él. Había olvidado lo que se sentía quemarse. Cayó gritando y se retorció en el suelo. –Que poco prudente. –Bölthorn se puso a leer el contenido del contrato. –Serás una bestia sin conciencia humana. –Hagen se estiró envuelto en llamas aun tratando de alcanzar el pergamino. –Serás un arma de destrucción. –Se aferró a la ropa de Bölthorn sin que este se viera afectado por el fuego. –Obedecerás ciegamente a tu amo Surtur. –Hagen se quedó sin aliento. –Espera, aquí hay un endoso, mi señor Surtur cedió los derechos de este contrato, a mí. Te reclamo, oh noble y poderosa bestia. Y te sano de todo daño pasado.

Las cicatrices en la espalda de Hagen se borraron, el fuego se apagó. Hagen sintió que la mirada se le oscurecía. Tuvo conciencia de sí mismo volviendo a convertirse en dragón, desplegando sus enormes alas, recuperadas por una sencilla frase de su nuevo amo.

Y después todo se apagó para él. El hombre que era se perdió cediendo por completo al dragón.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

**Pssst:** Cuencas regresa al trabajo esta semana y yo estoy rezagada en el mío, además de que no hemos podido editar el capítulo en las últimas actualizaciones. No queríamos y nos resistimos mucho a ello pero al final la decisión más sensata es hacer la actualización quincenal u.u Esperamos que no nos abandonen por ello, pues queremos entregarles capítulos largos y bien hechos, con detalles cuidados, sobre todo porque esta última parte de la historia está resultando un reto y queremos que esté muy pero que muy bien narrada.


	36. Capítulo XXXV

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XXXV

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre.

Para variar, esta vez se nos ha hecho tarde para realizar la actualización (lo siento, lo siento u.u); pero aún el día de ayer estábamos dudando sobre algunos aspectos del capítulo que retrasaron su revisión. Eso sí, ahora estamos muy contentas con la edición, pero aun así, si encontraran algún error en la narrativa, les agradeceríamos que nos lo dijeran.

Bueno, este capítulo en sí contenía 50 páginas por lo que nos hemos visto en la necesidad de dividirlo en dos, como pueden apreciarlo. Pudimos no haber publicado brevemente y reservar un capítulo para hasta dentro de quince días, pero no queríamos fragmentar de esta manera toda la primera parte sobre la guerra.

Gracias por los reviews, por sus maravillosos comentarios. Agradecemos los favorite y los follow, los pm´s y los whats. Agradecemos el tiempo que le dedican a la historia, ¡muchas gracias!

Brevemente a manera de introducción. Hemos añadido este dramatis personae, ya que, aunque no incluimos personajes nuevos, queríamos ayudarles a recordarles quién es quién, pues en este apartado no nos detenemos a precisar nuevamente el pasado de los personajes.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, Angst, elfos, guerra y traición.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

DRAMATIS PERSONAE

**Elfos de luz:**

_Eyrikur:_ Antepasado de Eyvindur, fundador del linaje de reyes que gobierna a los elfos.

_Eyriander:_ El brote más débil del linaje de Eyrikur. Reina madre y amante de Aldor.

_Eyvindur Elenion Ancalima:_ Título: "la estrella más brillante del firmamento".

_Lúne:_ Hermano de Larus, tío de Eyvindur, Lord Consejero.

_Lara:_ Hija de Lúne, una elfa de carácter retorcido, detesta a Héroïque.

_Eydís:_ Decretario de Eyvindur.

_Aldor:_ Señor del este, líder de los istyar, maestro de Eyvindur, amante de la reina Eyriander.

_Los istyar:_ Belfrast (experto en reliquias), Maika (experta en pociones y amada de Belfrast), Níriel (dedicada a la enseñanza), Lómelinde (hechicera real). Aldor.

_Los cuatro grandes señores y sus hijos:_ Aldor del Este. Teros del Norte (general supremo) y su hija Finduilas. Wose del Sur y su hijo Elemmíre. Nienor del Oeste, hija de Nenar (consejera de los gemelos vanir).

_Fania y Alduya:_ Doncellas de la corte élfica, ex amantes de Hagen.

_Telenma:_ General, hermana gemela de Teros, genocida.

_Belegaer:_ Capitán del ejército, arquero.

_Vilwarin:_ Capital del reino de los elfos de luz.

_Enya:_ Castillo de la capital.

.

**Elfos oscuros: **

_Malekith:_ Primer rey de Svartálfheim.

_Hrimthurs:_ Gran arquitecto, regicida, rebelde.

Bjarni: Madre de Svadilfari.

Svadilfari: Este no necesita intro.

_Elfos en Asgard:_ Aryante Rompe–cráneos (esposa de Sindri), Tulk (anciano ingeniero).

_Elfos que siguieron a Svadilfari: _Vanima (sobreviviente de Telenma y portaestandarte), Nulka (ex mercenario, actual capitán de los ohtar), Tankol (un capitán que juró lealtad a Svadilfari).

_Elfos leales a Hrimthurs:_ Dema: adolescente, sobreviviente de naufragio, ayuda de Hrimthurs. Olwa: general de Hrimthurs.

.

**Enanos: **

_Thorvid: _Abuelo de Thyra, "el padre de nuestro pueblo" (para los enanos)

_Thyra:_ La astuta reina.

_Tryggvi:_ Hijo de Thyra.

_Herryk:_ General de los enanos, señor de Modruladur.

_Hvergelmir:_ Mina que los elfos de luz le quitaron a los enanos.

_Menelmakar:_ Capital de los enanos.

.

**Mercenarios: **

_Segsmündr: _Capitán de la compañía de la tormenta, as, desertor de los ulfhednar, devoto de Thor.

_Holme:_ Capitán de la compañía del lobo. Posee lobos de Hel comprados a Amora. Norn. La conoces como una de las mujeres más feas que hayas visto.

.

**Los Bölthornianos: **

_Bölthorn:_ Hechicero cambia formas, autoproclamado "auténtico dios del engaño".

El dragón negro.

_Loki:_ Esclavo y pupilo, "el pago" de Svadilfari.

_Brun:_ General de las dísir.

* * *

Capítulo XXXV:

Bain continuaba humeando densamente, a pesar de que el incendio ya llevaba varias horas apagado. Los gritos de sus ciudadanos vanir, elfos de luz y norn, se habían extinto tras haber sido devorados por las dísir. Los enanos que encontraron en el puerto, se apresuraron velozmente a reafirmar su lealtad a la reina Thyra mientras que los elfos oscuros se unieron silenciosos a Hrimthurs. A Bölthorn no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo su comportamiento al darle la espalda a sus vecinos de otras razas, después de todo los mortales eran propensos al egoísmo y a intentar salvar la vida sin importar qué.

Observó a Hrimthurs que empezaba a dar instrucciones a sus elfos para movilizar los pilares. Desde Bain hasta el observatorio el camino era un paseo. Transitarlo les sería sencillo, además el este jamás había tenido defensas ni vigías que impidieran el paso. Thyra estaba ahí, por el puro placer de ver Bain caer, puesto que su ejército en realidad se encontraba en Barad Eithel, la capital del sur que habían tomado la noche anterior.

–Telenma está en camino hacia el sur –le recordó a la reina de los enanos. Estaban muy seguros de la información que tenían acerca de los movimientos de los elfos de luz.

–Lord Herryk y mi hijo saben cómo deben recibirla –dijo ella sin parecer excesivamente preocupada. –Pero aún faltan Teros y los aesir que Thor haya mandado, están en Vilwarin con esa pequeña zorra, Eyvindur. –Porque era obvia la declaración de guerra que el rey de Asgard había hecho sobre Thyra tras matar a su embajadora. Y si no hubiera sido por los planes de guerra develados, seguro que la enana le hubiera gritado a Bölthorn aún más de lo que hizo cuando supo que la caja de Droma había fallado. Lo insultó no sólo en aesir sino también en la lengua de los enanos, sin saber que él la hablaba y había entendido todos sus improperios. –Pienso que el dragón facilitaría las cosas, Vilwarin no será fácil de tomar, cuenta con defensas poderosas que sólo pueden resultar en grandes pérdidas para nosotros y un asedio prolongado.

Hrimthurs se acercó hasta ellos y alcanzó a escuchar lo último que decía Thyra.

–Sin duda, no hay ciudad que resista al fuego maldito de un dragón –concedió Bölthorn.

–¿Obedecerá mis órdenes? –Preguntó ella.

Bölthorn le sonrió pensando que ya quisiera Thyra verse como ama de un dragón.

–Sólo se somete ante mí –le recalcó.

–Hemos pactado que Vilwarin pertenece a los tres –les dijo Hrimthurs pensando que debía recordarles sus acuerdos. Bölthorn sonrió ante su preocupación palpable. Thyra había reclamado Barad Eithel para ella mientras que el observatorio era el pago que los dos aceptaron otorgarle, a cambio de que Bölthorn se encargara del dragón.

–Lo sabemos, nadie intenta robarte –dijo molesta Thyra y volvió su atención a Bölthorn. –¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a pedirme en pago por dejarme usar el dragón?

Sus últimas palabras eran casi cínicas. A Bölthorn le encantaba el caos y que sus dos aliados desconfiaran el uno del otro, pues era así que él sacaba mayor ventaja. Thyra desconfiaba tanto, que tenía el estómago agrio. Nunca olvidaba una ofensa, verdadera o imaginaria. Confundía la cautela con cobardía y la disensión con el desafío. Y sobre todo, era codiciosa: ansiaba poder, honor, amor y el reinado completo de Svartálfheim. La alianza que tenía con Hrimthurs, no tardaría en destruirla. Bölthorn casi podía ver el escenario completo, porque por supuesto, el elfo oscuro tenía la idea crédula de que por haberse levantado en armas y haber mendigado durante tres años favores a Thyra, ésta simplemente le iba a ceder lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

–A los istyar. Quiero a Aldor y a Lómelinde, que deben encontrarse en la capital; y quiero a Maika, Belfrast y a Niriel que están en el observatorio. A cambio de ellos, estoy dispuesto a prestar el dragón y a que mis dísir escolten a la tropa de elfos oscuros junto con los pilares.

–No las necesito –aclaró Hrimthurs –tengo a mi ejército.

–Un ejército pequeñito –señaló burlón Bölthorn, con lo cual hizo enfurecer a Hrimthurs. –Pero los pilares son un bien preciado que no podemos malgastar por ningún motivo y prefiero que lleves compañía de más, a que pierdas alguno y no podamos proteger el observatorio y a la vez obstaculizar la entrada de los ases a Svartálfheim. Ninguno de nosotros quiere verlos por aquí.

–Acepta Hrimthurs, ¿tú para que quieres a los istyar? –Preguntó Thyra. Y ella tenía razón, para Hrimthurs no representaban nada pero Bölthorn los necesitaba para manipular el observatorio y su reliquia. Eran los únicos que podían hacerlo.

El elfo oscuro acabó cediendo, como siempre le pasaba. Thyra se alejó de inmediato sin siquiera despedirse, gesto que a sus aliados no sorprendió. Bölthorn se giró a Hrimthurs.

–Te acompañaré al observatorio, pues quiero vigilar los intereses de mi señor Surtur y los míos, e igualmente quiero instalar a mi esclavo –y le señaló un joven de cabellos negros que estaba a unos metros de ellos, encadenado de las muñecas. Contemplaba como ausente al dragón negro que estaba echado sobre las ruinas de la ciudad. Bölthorn vio a Hrimthurs recorrer con la mirada al aesir pero no lo reconoció. –Y después ambos podemos ir a reclamar nuestra parte del botín.

.

A la reina de los enanos le tomó un día de camino llegar a la ciudadela del sur. Había negociado con Hrimthurs, que a cambio de todos los gastos que incurrió para ayudarlo y especialmente por los hombres que sacrificó para enmascarar la llegada de sus elfos oscuros; Barad Eithel sería para ella. Y Hrimthurs accedió sabiendo que le debía mucho.

Sus hombres tocaron el cuerno de guerra indicando que llegaban, y las puertas de la fortaleza les fueron abiertas. La ciudad estaba casi intacta. Los enanos habían tomado desprevenido a Lord Wose, por supuesto, el hombre había estado confiado esperando la llegada de Telenma. Salieron a recibirla tanto Lord Herryk, su hijo, así como los dos capitanes de los mercenarios.

–¿Y bien? –Le preguntó a Tryggvi.

–Hemos controlado todos los caminos, dejé una guarnición de hombres armados en cada uno para interceptar cualquier mensaje. Igual hemos saqueado la fortaleza y reunido los bienes en una sola cámara, como ordenaste. En cuanto a los prisioneros…

–Dije que no quería prisioneros.

–No los hay, –habló Segsmündr, el capitán de la compañía de la tormenta. –Holme y yo terminamos de ejecutarlos hace unas horas –y señaló la pira de fuego que ardía aún. Los mercenarios se estaban ocupando cada tanto de avivarla con más cuerpos.

–¿Cómo murió Telenma? –Quiso saber Thyra.

Tanto Herryk como Tryggvi intercambiaron una mirada y en ese mismo momento, Thyra supo que le iban a dar malas nuevas, que seguramente tenían que ver con el deceso de la mujer.

–Llegó ayer con sus tropas–empezó a decirle Lord Herryk y Thyra asintió sabiendo que los elfos de luz habían planeado que tanto el dragón negro como Telenma llegaran el mismo día a sus destinos. –No percibieron la trampa que les habíamos tendido y cuando llamaron para que se les abrieran las puertas, les arrojamos el cadáver de Lord Wose como nos ordenaste que hiciéramos. Y después nuestros hombres los emboscaron. –Le narró cómo les dispararon con las catapultas de la fortaleza, cómo les hicieron llover flechas y que una vez mermados, pelearon ante los muros venciendo al ejército de Telenma. –Intentaron tomar la ciudad pero al ver que era inútil, tuvieron que replegarse y aun así capturamos a cientos de los que no alcanzaron a escapar. Pero entre ellos no estaba Lady Telenma.

–Estamos organizando a nuestros hombres para darles alcance –dijo Tryggvi.

–¿Corrieron hacia Vilwarin?

–No, más bien hacia el este, posiblemente hacia el observatorio. Lo más seguro es que lleguen antes que Hrimthurs.

–Sin duda –estuvo de acuerdo Thyra pues el elfo portaba los pilares y no era nada fácil maniobrar con ellos. –Preparen a sus soldados, partimos hacia Vilwarin. –Los cuatro se miraron como consultándose, cómo si no hubiesen oído bien.

–Pero Telenma… –masculló Tryggvi. La habían vencido en una batalla pero esa mujer era un escorpión venenoso.

–Ahora es problema de Hrimthurs y de Bölthorn. Y yo ansío llegar a la capital cuanto antes.

Veinte años atrás, un terremoto sacudió Svartálfheim sumiendo a los enanos en el caos y la desesperación. Se quedaron sepultados en sus ciudades subterráneas a lo largo de la gran falla geológica por la cual corrían vetas de oro y de gemas, el corazón de su reino. Thyra había apelado a Larus, le había pedido que permitiera que uno de sus istyar sacara la reliquia del observatorio para incrementar su fuerza y que salvara a su gente con la telequinesis que el hermoso pueblo manifestaba mediante su seidh. Pero Larus se había negado y el dominio de los elfos de luz sobre los enanos fue absoluto. Thyra perdió ciudades, familia y recursos. Demoró mucho tiempo en restaurar su reino y cuando lo logró, Larus la tenía completamente en sus manos. Era mucho más poderoso que ella y Thyra pretendió doblegarse. Pues bien, ahora se sacudiría el yugo de sus odiados enemigos. Ya quería llegar ante Vilwarin, ya quería tener a la familia de Larus en sus manos.

.

.

Eyvindur se había pasado sin dormir los últimos días. Thor le había hecho llegar un mensajero contándole que Thyra estaba al tanto de todos sus planes de guerra. No le dijo como sabía eso, quizás Heimdall lo había visto. Pero lo primero que Eyvindur pensó fue que Hagen estaba en peligro si su artera enemiga conocía el sitio al que se dirigía y la misión que lo guiaba.

Pero Hagen era indestructible.

Eyvindur se refugió en ese pensamiento y luego envió mensajeros al puerto de Bain y otros al sur para Wose y Telenma. Ninguno regresó.

Teros y Lúne estaban inquietos aunque no lo decían. En el reino tenían un gran sistema de mensajeros que recorrían los caminos, con caballos de posta criados expresamente para ello. Monturas magníficas e incansables alimentadas con capullos de flores, atendidas bajo la guía de siglos de experiencia acumulada. Tenían vigías en puestos de guardia que se turnaban de tal manera que el reino nunca estaba sin vigilancia, aves mensajeras adiestradas y guerreros que protegían a los mensajeros. Pero súbitamente Svartálfheim había enmudecido y no le contaría nada de lo que acontecía a su rey ni a nadie en su corte.

Su madre estaba preocupada por Lord Aldor, ella era la única que enunciaba sus temores en voz alta. El brote más débil del linaje de Eyrikur, así la llamaban, pero Eyvindur la escuchaba orar y preocuparse y pensaba que precisamente por ser capaz de dar voz a lo que sentía, ella era la más valiente de todos. Él no podía mostrar temor. Eyvindur era más que nunca de mármol y de hielo.

Aquella tarde un heraldo anunció a Belegaer mientras Eyvindur estaba en el salón del trono.

El capitán entró con pasos veloces. Llevaba la armadura cubierta de manchas oscuras que Lúne adivinó que eran sangre, su semblante fatigado denotaba la pena más honda, trastabilló antes de hincar una rodilla ante Eyvindur.

–Majestad, me apena ser el portador de terribles nuevas. –Empezó a hablar Belegaer.

–Habla libremente –dijo Eyvindur.

–Nuestros enemigos sabían que marcharíamos al sur, –explicó Belegaer dejando en claro que ningún mensaje los había prevenido. –Fuimos emboscados por… –Belegaer miró en derredor y fijó sus ojos en Lúne. El consejero entendió que lo que iba a decir causaría pánico. Pensó que debería llevar a Belegaer a estancias más privadas y no hacerlo hablar delante de toda la corte. Eyvindur se adelantó.

–Déjennos solos. –Pidió y el salón del trono se vació, excepto por Lúne, Teros, Fandral, Lómelinde y Eyriander. –Dímelo todo Belegaer. ¿Qué ha sido de su compañía?

–Nos atacaron las dísir. –Nadie parecía creerlo. –Ellas destruyeron el puerto de Bain, tomaron prisioneros a sus habitantes, aunque no vi ningún enano ni elfo oscuro entre ellos. Nos superaban en número y mi capitán Hagen me ordenó evadirme para ser la voz que transmitiese estas lamentables nuevas.

–Nornas misericordiosas. Las dísir están aliadas con los enanos y los elfos oscuros. Durante mucho tiempo han tejido su red bajo nosotros sin que lo advirtiéramos –dijo Lúne.

Porque habían estado ocupados mirando al espacio, persiguiendo el espejismo de Hrimthurs en lugar de mirar delante de ellos.

–¿Sólo tú conseguiste evadirte? –Fue la siguiente pregunta de Eyvindur, quien parecía incapaz de inquirir directamente por Hagen.

–No. Hagen nos cubrió y salvamos la vida poco menos de cincuenta. –Habían enviado quinientos. –Se convirtió en dragón. –Eyvindur apretó los ojos.

–Así pues, ha muerto –habló Lúne. –Qué triste final para un valiente guerrero.

–No murió –dijo Belegaer. –Pero me temo que ello no es motivo de alegría. Había un elfo oscuro y portaba un pergamino con alguna clase de hechicería, una oscura magia con la cual lo doblegó ante él.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre todos. Fandral fue el primero en poder hablar nuevamente.

–Su alma pertenece a Surtur, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, hasta los niños aesir. Nos estás diciendo que un elfo oscuro lo reclamó en nombre de Surtur.

–Sí.

Eyvindur reaccionó con el mismo aplomo que tenía el día en que reclamó el trono, ese día en que ocupó el sitial cubierto de heridas y con la muerte de su padre reciente.

–Lómelinde –la llamó. –El escudo que defiende este castillo, ¿resistiría la fuerza de un dragón?

–Ningún dragón ha pisado Svartálfheim jamás. –Así pues no lo sabía.

–Combatirlo es una putada –habló Fandral que ya se las había visto con ello en el pasado. –Thor le arrancó las alas y eso nos dio alguna ventaja. Si viene por tierra…

–Tiene sus alas de vuelta –interrumpió Belegaer. Hubo un murmullo apagado de desaliento.

–Tío, manda un mensajero que le cuente estas malas nuevas a Telenma pues cabe la posibilidad de que se tope con el dragón negro en el sur. –Dispuso Eyvindur. –Lord Teros, te pido que prepares nuestras defensas. Belegaer, recobra el aliento y descansa un poco; pero no puedo prescindir de ti, únete a Teros. –El rey se volvió hacia Eyriander. –Madre… –sin duda iba a ordenarle algo pero la reina dio un paso inseguro al frente.

–Belegaer, ¿y Aldor? ¿Qué fue de Aldor? Se suponía que estaría en el puerto de Bain, que retiraría su magia.

–La barrera estaba intacta cuando llegamos pero no sé si era la misma de Lord Aldor. Por lo demás, no había señal alguna, ni de él, ni de ningún miembro de su séquito. Lo lamento alteza.

Eyriander se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró. Lúne la abrazó consolándola.

Belegaer miró a Eyvindur algo inseguro pero finalmente siguió.

–Mi rey, Hagen me dio un mensaje para ti. –Eyvindur alzó una mano silenciándolo.

–Me siento indispuesto. Ya me referirás lo que Hagen te haya dicho más adelante. –Completó el rey y se retiró con pasos seguros.

.

Al salir del salón del trono sus cortesanos aguardaban por una palabra suya. Eyvindur les dijo brevemente que estaban en peligro pero les infundió calma mostrándose como un padre protector; y sus súbditos, sus hijos, se tranquilizaron al escucharle sereno a pesar de conocer tales desgracias.

Eyvindur se retiró a su alcoba. Elemmíre era su guardián en ausencia del anterior. Le hizo una reverencia, Eyvindur le pidió que lo dejara estar y que en cambio se pusiera bajo las órdenes de Teros y Lúne.

Cerró la puerta tras él.

"_Enviaré a Belegaer por delante para anunciar mi retorno y narrarte todo cuanto acontezca_" le había prometido Hagen. "_Les puedes decir a tus cortesanos que te sientes indispuesto y así cuando finalmente yo alcance Enya, podré acudir a buscarte directo en tu alcoba_".

–¡Faltaste a tu palabra! –Le reprochó Eyvindur. –No haz acudido a mí –habló con voz quebrada. –Nunca más volverás a mí.

Eyvindur se apoyó en la puerta. La pena que lo embargaba dolía tanto que ni siquiera le salieron las lágrimas. Lo único que había dentro de él en ese momento era un gran vacío cuyos bordes ardían. Hubiera querido gritar, hubiera querido arrojarse al vacío.

.

.

Cuando era niña, Telenma se hizo llamar Lady Calimmacil, que significaba Lady Espada Brillante y su hermano se burló de ella pero ni así desistió de aquel absurdo apodo. No lo dejó hasta que logró entrar a formar parte de la flota espacial y empezó a combatir contra los elfos oscuros; porque era muy tonto ser conocida de esa forma. Con los años, Telenma se volvió capitán y luego general de toda la flota y nunca obtuvo un apodo rimbombante como su querido hermano mayor, que era lord del norte y general supremo; pero era a ella a quién temían y odiaban sus enemigos.

Cuando llegó al observatorio no se sentó a descansar, ni aceptó los consejos de los istyar, ni intentó dilucidar como es que los enanos se les habían adelantado. Había mandado un heraldo a Vilwarin aún antes de arribar al observatorio para que informara a Lord Lúne de lo ocurrido y que a su vez, le transmitiera órdenes. Se sintió terriblemente enfadada cuando se encontró con varios de los soldados que habían partido con Hagen en aquel recinto.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está su capitán? –Les espetó y ellos le relataron lo sucedido en el puerto de Bain.

El silencio se apoderó del observatorio. Telenma fue capaz de escuchar el murmullo de sus soldados hablando, el sonido de los caballos relinchando, el suave traqueteo de su espada. Todos parecían sonidos sordos muy lejanos pero no era silencio, sólo calma, el aliento que se toma antes de gritar. Todos sus soldados e inclusive los istyar que estaban presentes, se volvieron uno sólo, uno que la miraba fijamente.

–Mi general –uno de sus oteadores llegó corriendo hasta ella, con poco aliento y malas nuevas: –se acerca un ejército de elfos oscuros y dísir.

Telenma conocía el observatorio de sobra. No creía que los elfos oscuros pensaran en destruirlo, pues contenía la reliquia sagrada, la base de la tecnología y la religión tanto de los elfos de luz como de los enanos. Seguramente deseaban apoderarse del observatorio y usarlo como portal. Por desgracia, el recinto no contaba con murallas que lo protegieran ni altas paredes, era un paraje de naturaleza, luz y agua.

–Parece que Naira Anar me sonríe. Yo me preguntaba qué es lo que debía hacer y ella me envía enemigos para que luche contra ellos. –Se dirigió a sus hombres –la batalla viene a nosotros, y atacaremos primero. –Uno de sus capitanes masculló "dísir" pero Telenma actuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado. –Prepárense en formación de batalla, combatiremos en terreno llano para emplear la caballería. La mitad de nosotros atraerá al enemigo a un choque frontal. La otra mitad aguardará en el bosque para hacer una maniobra envolvente. –No debía decirles que ella guiaría a los que estarían en el primer embate. Se dirigió al capitán de sus arqueros. –Prendan fuego a sus flechas y pidan a Isil que no fallen.

–Pero mi señora –dijo alguno –se trata de las dísir. Es posible que perdamos. –Vio a sus hombres asentir a esas palabras.

–Las dísir vienen por nosotros y los lobos de Hel nos enseñan los dientes. Aún más, los elfos oscuros vienen por venganza y estarán ante nuestras puertas en cualquier momento. ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Tiramos nuestras espadas y arcos? ¿Suplicamos clemencia? –Les increpó con ira. Sus hombres negaron enfáticamente. –Nos llaman el bello pueblo pero les hemos enseñado y les volveremos a mostrar que en nosotros también arde el fuego de la diosa Isil, y que nada nos impide enviarlos al Hel. Además si hay elfos oscuros, tal vez hasta me encuentre con Hrimthurs y planeo llevar su cabeza en una estaca a mi rey. ¿Quién quiere apostar conmigo? –Sus capitanes echaron a reír ante su broma. –Jamás me hablen de una derrota antes de una batalla, ¡alístense!

Sus elfos, acostumbrados a obedecerla se prepararon de inmediato, sin embargo Telenma eligió a dos de sus hombres más confiables y los separó.

–Conformen una guardia para los istyar, para protegerlos. –Los hombres asintieron –y algo más, si la batalla se tornara en derrota, deben viajar a través de la confluencia de los ríos, uno a Asgard y el otro a Vanaheim. Cuéntenles lo que nos ha ocurrido para que nos presten ayuda, recuérdenles las promesas que hicieron a nuestro rey.

–Lady Telenma, siempre hemos saboreado la victoria a su lado. Estamos seguros de su mando y de sus habilidades –la halagó uno de ellos.

–Lady Telenma. –Belfrast se acercó hasta ella. –Lady Niriel y Maika se quedaran con nuestros discípulos en el salón de la reliquia, ellas manipularan el observatorio en caso de que se necesite enviar mensajeros, pero yo iré al campo de batalla contigo, y no puedes ordenarme no salir a pelear.

La elfa casi le sonrió. Un cuerno de guerra sonó, retumbando en las paredes del observatorio como un aullido grave que helaba la sangre en las venas.

–Sígueme entonces y quédate a mi lado, así probaras mejor el sabor de la victoria o en cambio, morirás rápidamente.

.

Bölthorn lo había hecho llamar para que acudiera al frente. Hrimthurs se separó de sus hombres e hizo que su segundo al mando, Olwa; lo acompañase hasta donde se encontraba el hechicero. Halló a éste mirando hacia el observatorio. Aún estaban a dos estadios, ya podían vislumbrar la gran construcción de forma redonda pero no era eso lo que los había detenido sino el ejército que se interponía entre su objetivo y ellos.

–Se trata de Telenma –le informó Bölthorn, seguro que había enviado a Brun a averiguarlo.

–Esto es obra de la ineptitud de Tryggvi y Herryk –se quejó Hrimthurs y después miró a su aliado. –Dispondré que mis hombres empiecen a emplazar los pilares –una tarea importantísima y que debía efectuarse con celeridad.

–Pensé que tus hombres también querrían pelear. La que está ahí adelante es una de sus más grandes enemigas; yo pensaba darte el gusto. –Hrimthurs notó por el rabillo del ojo que Olwa asentía a aquellas palabras. Bölthorn se fijó en lo mismo. –Mis dísir los acompañaran pues aún están hambrientas.

Hrimthurs no veía el caso de tomar personalmente el observatorio cuando el cambiaformas se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Aún más, le estaba pidiendo que pusiera en peligro a los pocos hombres con los que contaba, su compañía era apenas de cuatrocientos elfos oscuros, cada uno era más valioso para Hrimthurs que la venganza contra Telenma.

–Soy arquitecto y debo lidiar con construcciones, no iré –se rehusó.

–Hrimthurs –Olwa no se quedó callado. –Es Telenma –le dijo como si aquello fuese todo el argumento necesario y para muchos lo sería.

–Si eso quieren, pueden ir, yo no los detendré. Mi parte del trato era crear estos pilares y hacerlos funcionar, así que me quedaré en la retaguardia.

–Pero mi señor ¿no sería más seguro emplazarlos hasta tener el control del observatorio? –Le insistió Olwa.

–Más seguro, sí; más inteligente, no. –Hrimthurs no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para objeciones. –Es mi última palabra pero como antes dije, soy arquitecto, el guerrero aquí eres tú, haz como mejor te parezca con mi venia. –Se alejó escuchando a Olwa llamando a combate a todos aquellos elfos oscuros que así lo quisieran y a Brun ordenando las hileras de lobos de Hel. Bölthorn tampoco acudiría a la batalla sino que lo siguió.

–¿Por qué no lo frenas si no quieres que luchen? –La curiosidad del cambiaformas a veces era exasperante.

–Dolor y muerte, es lo único que le prometes a mi gente con toda tu palabrería sobre la venganza.

–¿Pero por qué te molestas? La razón por la cual todos tus hombres se mueven es por la oportunidad de cobrarse la muerte de sus familias y la destrucción de sus valiosos drakares.

–Lo sé, por eso no les niego el derecho a intentar matar a Telenma con sus propias manos. Pero no los alentaré a ello.

–Tal vez esté errado pero ¿estamos hablando de cientos de elfos oscuros que pasaron su vida en el exilio y la pobreza, alimentándose de sueños y planes, huyendo de una ciudad a otra, siempre con miedo y nunca a salvo? –Bölthorn hizo una pausa –¿y qué hay de ti? Sé que estabas ocupado por allí con tus ideales de ser un arquitecto reconocido, siempre has sido orgulloso ¿y cómo no serlo? ¿Qué tenías si no el orgullo? Pero de poco te sirvió cuando Larus envío a Telenma en contra tuya, y destruyó todo aquello que habías erigido.

–Di lo que quieras Bölthorn, por mi deseo Larus fue muerto; y cuando mi hijo arribe con ese ejército del que me has hablado, tomaremos Svartálfheim como siempre ha sido nuestro derecho –detuvo abruptamente su andar. –Si lo que esperas es que me lance de cabeza contra todo enemigo, como hace Thyra, estás muy equivocado. Hasta ahora he sido paciente, puedo esperar un poco más. Mi voluntad prevalecerá al final.

Bölthorn pareció algo apenado.

–¿Tu voluntad? No sé bien a bien cómo explicarte esto, pero tal vez ese ejército que aguardas no te sea tan fiel cómo crees, han jurado lealtad a tu hijo, no a ti; es él quien tiene una buena cantidad de soldados.

–Es lo mismo, Svadilfari hará lo que yo le diga, le tomó años animarse a seguir mis pasos nuevamente pero siempre ha sido un muchacho sensato.

–Tu hijo no vino precisamente por ti –le soltó. Hrimthurs lo miró gélidamente. –Asgard lo ha cambiado, y en Asgard encontró aquello que lo motiva. Tu hijo es un hombre honorable, incapaz de permitir que se le haga daño a quien quiere y está dispuesto a sacrificar cientos de los suyos con tal de saber qué el objeto de su afecto se encuentra a salvo. Ah pero no estoy hablando de ti, sino de mi querido esclavo. Lo conoces, lo haz visto antes. –Hrimthurs se fijó en aquel de quien Bölthorn hablaba. El aesir que había llevado consigo encadenado. Una de las dísir lo vigilaba. El muchacho estaba sentado recargado de uno de los árboles luego del ajetreado viaje hasta ahí. Nadie le prestaba atención y nadie se le había acercado. –Es Loki Laufeyson ¿no fue amante de tu hijo? Pues bien, sigue siendo su gran amor. –Hrimthurs no cedió ni una palabra para que Bölthorn se regodease aún más. –Tu hijo es un gran señor, y yo sólo soy un hechicero que mendiga favores, pero lo cierto es que sé más que tú. Ah por cierto, te prometí que traería a tu esposa, ella arribará pronto junto con tu hijo, así que considero que es hora de cobrar mi parte por facilitar su reencuentro.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? –Hubo cierto tono de fastidio en la voz de Hrimthurs.

–Algo pequeño, necesito a alguien que cuide de mi esclavo, las dísir no están para ser niñeras y antes lo dejarían morir de hambre que alimentarlo. Uno solo de tus elfos me basta.

–Dema, es pequeña para las batallas –la cedió Hrimthurs. Y se alejó bruscamente, como si temiera que el hechicero lo alcanzara con más palabras certeras o le pidiera más pagos.

.

Belfrast tomó su caballo y se apostó junto a Telenma. Era istyar pero conocía el arte de la espada, aunque su principal defensa consistía en magia que obnubilase los sentidos haciéndolo difícil de precisar y más aún de abatir. El ejército enemigo estaba tomando posiciones de combate. Los elfos oscuros estaban al frente. Su número era escaso. En cambio, las dísir, estaban montadas en letales lobos de Hel detrás de ellos, en hileras amplias.

–Cuántas espadas en nuestra contra. –Murmuró Belfrast.

Telenma tomó su yelmo, de hechura sencilla, sin visera.

–Son un millar de dísir, los elfos oscuros son apenas unos doscientos. Las dísir deben estar usándolos como señuelos para incitarnos a atacarlos. –Belfrast le encontró mucho sentido a lo que la general decía. Y por ello, igual fue lógico que ella no movilizara sus tropas. Permitió que los elfos oscuros tomasen la delantera marchando a ritmo constante. Iban a pie.

–Esto es demente –pensó Belfrast. Era obvio que la caballería élfica los destruiría con facilidad. –Y las dísir nos convertirían en sus presas. –Como un pez grande devorando a uno más chico que a su vez había devorado a otro más chico. Era seguro que querrían a Telenma, y él estaría a su lado viéndola morir. –Telenma –ella estaba levantando en alto su espada, el elfo a su derecha, su portaestandarte hizo sonar su cuerno de guerra, –¡para! –Le gritó Belfrast. Los elfos oscuros echaron a correr en filas desorganizadas. El cuerno de guerra ahogó la súplica de Belfrast.

–¡Ambartanen! –Corearon los elfos de luz, el grito de batalla de Telenma, que era una promesa de muerte. ¿Para quién?

La caballería se movilizó en ese momento y Belfrast fue arrastrado por aquella avalancha corriendo a la par de la general. Ella fue tomando la delantera convirtiendo a sus elfos en una formación en punta.

.

Hrimthurs estaba gritando órdenes para emplazar el primero de los ocho pilares. Se trataba de un obelisco, era de color plata. Hrimthurs los sostenía junto con otros diez elfos, mientras que otra cuadrilla más excavaba en el sitio en que debía quedarse. El gran arquitecto pensó por un instante que aquella labor sería muchísimo más rápida si Svadilfari estuviese a su lado. Un boquete de cinco metros de profundidad quedó hecho en cuestión de minutos. El pilar fue depositado con sumo cuidado.

Fue en ese momento en que escucharon el choque de sus compañeros contra Telenma. Varios frenaron su labor para intentar otear más allá de la nube de polvo que se había alzado y de las dísir que alineadas sin moverse aún, obstruían la visión de la batalla.

–¿Qué hacen? –Les recriminó Hrimthurs con aspereza, aunque sabía que las cuadrillas que se habían quedado con él, lo habían hecho porque los necesitaba no porque hubieran querido perderse de intentar arrancarle un pedazo a Telenma. –Estamos trabajando. –Suavizó en algo su voz al percatarse de que sus hombres se habían quedado pálidos, escuchando el sonido de la refriega.

–¿Por qué las dísir no atacan? –Inquirió uno de ellos.

–Lo harán –aseguró Hrimthurs y siguieron con lo suyo.

Cuando ese primer pilar quedó en su sitio, el gran arquitecto posó sus manos sobre la superficie grabada con cuidado y recitó un laitale. El pilar se activó, se volvió negro y comenzó a emanar energía, una energía tan oscura como la voluntad que los había forjado.

Los ocho debían rodear el observatorio. Tenía más hombres en esa labor, su posición debía ser lo más simétrica posible. El siguiente en cercanía iba a quedar por tanto en una orilla del campo de batalla. Podría haber escogido seguir con otro más alejado, pero Hrimthurs no lo hizo, sabiendo como sabía que Bölthorn jamás se arriesgaría a perder uno de los obeliscos, los cuáles le eran más preciados sin duda, que la vida de los elfos oscuros.

No se le podría acusar de no saber aprovechar las circunstancias. Las dísir atacaron en el acto cuando él empezó a trabajar.

Los monstruosos lobos de Hel, no tenían pelaje, sus colmillos eran más grandes que los de un lobo promedio, sus patas delanteras casi parecían manos de dedos que finalizaban en garras. No superaban en velocidad a los corceles svartá, pero eran mucho más ágiles. Podían driblar sobre su propio eje y colgarse de las grupas de los caballos derribándolos. Podían morder y atacar a la par de sus jinetes.

Belfrast consiguió burlar a los lobos, su magia de obnubilación lo protegía. Los elfos oscuros habían sido destruidos casi completamente, su batalla fue breve. Telenma había sido implacable con ellos como un león andando entre ovejas. Pero las dísir, bien, las dísir iban a acabar con todos ellos. Los elfos gritaban, las espadas relucían. Y Belfrast, el istyar, vio el gran pilar oscuro brillando contra el cielo; dio media vuelta y dejó atrás a Telenma a quien las dísir se afanaban en cercar. El sabio había oído decir que nada satisfacía mejor los apetitos de las valquirias malditas, que las almas de los guerreros más fuertes. La dejó para morir sola.

Él había jurado proteger la reliquia antes que nada, antes que nadie. Volvió tratando de evadirse de aquella batalla de vuelta al observatorio. Si era necesario debía liberar la reliquia de sus ataduras, guarecerla en su propio cuerpo y huir con ella. Se percató de que lo seguían cuando los lobos se emparejaron a su lado. Distinguió a la general de las dísir, a Brun, pues su yelmo iba empenachado en rojo. Su caballo aceleró, espoleado por el temor, no por él. Los dos lobos que lo perseguían se cerraron sobre las patas de su montura, tirando mordiscos, una y otra vez hasta que la noble bestia no pudo seguir adelante. Belfrast fue derribado, Brun desmontó en el acto y le clavó su espada en una rodilla. Belfrast gritó sujetándosela.

–Para que no huyas. –Dijo la valquiria. –Me enviaron por ti.

.

Bölthorn no se había movido de su sitio, desde el cual observaba a Hrimthurs erigiendo uno por uno, con eficacia y velozmente, sus pilares. Iba por el quinto en ese mismo momento. Las dísir, junto con los elfos oscuros que quedaban bajo el mando de Olwa, estaban cercando a los elfos de luz, dentro de un círculo que se iba reduciendo más y más.

El cambiaformas se sonrió con satisfacción. Miró a su lado a Loki, el cual contemplaba con desesperación la escena. Bölthorn sabía que era discípulo de Lord Aldor, por lo tanto debía haber vivido en el mismo observatorio que ahora conquistaban.

–Andando –dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa como si estuviese en un paseo casual. Soltó la cadena que retenía a Loki de la estaca donde estaba sujeta y haló a su esclavo consigo. El aesir no tuvo otra opción que ir detrás de él, con las muñecas esposadas y aquella cadena que tiraba de su cuello enganchada en el mornië.

Entraron en el observatorio. Las dísir ya se habían ocupado de los últimos elfos que lo defendían. Brun en persona se acercó a Bölthorn. Tenía a Belfrast a sus pies, dos de sus guerreras estaban terminando de encadenarlo. Los enanos habían forjado cadenas de gelgja en abundancia para esta guerra, sabiendo como sabían que el seidh era de las mejores defensas de los elfos de luz. El istyar estaba malherido, nada fatal.

–¿Dónde está la reliquia? –Le preguntó Bölthorn a Loki. Éste negó.

–¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?

–Te dejaré ver lo que haré con el observatorio. Si te niegas, pues bien, no necesitas ojos para cumplir tu misión. De cualquier modo daré con lo que busco, ahórrame tiempo y ahórrate dolor.

Lo que Bölthorn decía siempre sonaba razonable. Loki lo escoltó sin más. Las dísir izaron a Belfrast por los brazos y lo llevaron a la rastra.

Brun le estaba diciendo algo a Bölthorn en la lengua veloz y cargada de consonantes que era el Nevirio. Tenían a Maika, encadenada pero herida, un golpe en la cabeza que al parecer le costaría la vida. Los ocho discípulos de los istyar, habían luchado protegiendo su hogar cuando las dísir rebasaron a Telenma. Habían matado a seis y los dos restantes estaban con Lady Niriel.

Un recuento de daños nada halagüeño. Sólo los elfos más poderosos podrían abrir un portal hasta Muspellheim y liberar a Surtur. Los aprendices no le servían para ese fin. Si Maika moría, le quedarían consigo Belfrast y Lady Niriel. Sólo necesitaba un par para liberar al rey de los Muspell; y contaría con más, como una reserva, cuando tuviese a Lómelinde y a Lord Aldor. Si todo marchaba bien, esa misma noche Surtur pondría pie en Svartálfheim.

Entraron en la bóveda que contenía la reliquia. Lady Niriel estaba ahí con sus dos discípulos, un muchacho y una jovencita. La istyar y el joven habían abierto el portal. Había un guerrero a punto de adentrarse en él. Bölthorn le lanzó una llamarada matándolo antes de que traspusiera el umbral. Su interrupción sacó de concentración a los elfos y el portal se cerró.

Lady Niriel lucía asustada. Bölthorn le dio su sonrisa viperina y avanzó a ella. La istyar generó una barrera que los defendiese de correr la misma suerte que el mensajero abatido por Bölthorn o algo peor.

–Mi lady, no hay necesidad de que corra más sangre. Requiero de un servicio de su parte. Necesito que echen a funcionar el observatorio y que su energía sea dirigida a las siguientes coordenadas –les tendió un pergamino, pero nadie se movió para tomarlo. Bölthorn bufó ofendido y leyó: –treinta y cinco grados hacia el sur, entre las lunas Eikþyrnir y Heiðrún.

–Ahí está Asgard –dijo el joven pupilo de Niriel. –Quiere que disparemos la reliquia contra Asgard. ¿Acaso no lo sabes ignorante brujo de feria? Nuestro observatorio no puede dañar el Bifrost. Fueron construidos por las mismas manos, de tal manera que su energía se nulifica una a la otra.

–Lo sé –canturreó Bölthorn sin ofenderse. –Dado que es imposible que causen daño a los aesir, no deberían tener problemas en ponerse a trabajar en ello. Sé que para esta labor se requiere de poca energía, es más, uno sólo de ustedes puede con esta tarea. ¿Qué me dicen? A cambio los dejaré vivir. –Se negaron. Bölthorn le hizo una señal a Brun, para que cumpliera una orden dictada con anterioridad. La general le rompió la otra pierna a Belfrast. Su grito resonó sobre el sonido del río que fluía alrededor de ellos. –Seguiré rompiéndole huesos hasta matarlo y haré lo mismo con ustedes.

Por supuesto, estaba mintiendo, Belfrast le era indispensable en ese momento.

–La reliquia es sagrada –habló Lady Niriel, algo temblorosa. –Jamás la pondríamos al servicio de nuestros enemigos. –A Belfrast le rompieron un brazo.

–¡Basta! –Clamó la joven.

–Puedo obligarlos –amenazó Bölthorn. –Tengo también a Maika. Haré que torturen a ambos y dejaré que las dísir lo devoren ante ustedes. Y después seguirán sus pasos uno por uno.

Lady Niriel volvió a negarse. Bölthorn puso una mano sobre la barrera que se interponía. Hizo presión con su seidh y la rompió. Lady Niriel se negó otra vez.

–Ambartanen –fue su respuesta.

Las dísir se les echaron encima, los redujeron y los pusieron de rodillas. Tratar con los istyar era desesperante, siempre lo había sido. Cuando Bölthorn iba a verter una nueva dosis de amenazas sobre ellos, Lady Niriel dejó de respirar y se desmadejó. Estaba muerta.

–Ambartanen –dijo el joven que estaba con ella y se fue al otro mundo tras los pasos de su maestra.

–Si te suicidas despellejaré a Belfrast –amenazó Bölthorn a la muchacha antes de que imitara a sus compañeros. Una de las dísir empujó el cuerpo de lady Niriel con un pie haciéndola caer al río. Les era inservible ahora. La corriente de agua arrastró a la hechicera. –Obedéceme y vivirán.

–Haz que lo jure –se metió de repente Loki. –Haz que jure respetar la vida de los istyar y la tuya.

Bölthorn se giró a él, ni siquiera dijo nada en voz alta pero el Mornië se calentó sobre el cuello de Loki silenciándolo. Su esclavo se derrumbó llevándose las manos al collar. Bölthorn lo dejó en paz para volver su atención a la joven aprendiz.

–Júralo –le exigió a Bölthorn.

Un momento después la pupila de Belfrast estaba encadenada bajo el observatorio para que no pudiese huir, alimentaba con su seidh el recinto haciendo que el poder de la reliquia fluyese hacia Asgard.

Bölthorn se dirigió a la salida. Su ataque a Svartálfheim había comenzado cuarenta y ocho horas atrás, ser rápidos era indispensable pero ahora tenían un gran obstáculo ante ellos. Se detuvo junto a Loki para tomar de vuelta su cadena y hacer que lo siguiese.

–Somos una excelente mancuerna. Yo no habría podido convencerla por la fuerza ni con la tortura, no le importaba ser víctima. En cambio tú la hiciste sentir que con sus acciones era una heroína.

Dejó a Belfrast ahí mismo. En cambio quiso ver a Maika. Las dísir tenían órdenes de apresarla y mantenerla con vida. La habían acorralado en las caballerizas tratando de unirse a la batalla contra Telenma, cuando los lobos rodearon su caballo, este se encabritó tirándola al suelo y luego le había dado una coz en la cabeza. Las dísir la habían lleva do a la cocina, el sitio más cercano. Ahí fue donde Bölthorn dio con ella. Estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, una de las valkirias malditas le presionaba un trapo contra la herida. Estaba pálida pero aun respiraba.

–Ojalá puedas repararla –murmuró para Loki como si estuviese hablando de un artefacto y no de una persona. –Retírate. –La dísir se dio la vuelta y los dejó. Bölthorn tomó aire, –quítaselo –le ordenó a Loki. El aesir retiró el trapo ensangrentado mostrando la herida. –¡Que un mal rayo me parta!

Tenía el cráneo roto. Había trocitos grises en el trapo que Loki había apartado.

–No puedo volver a pegar su cerebro como si fuese un jarrón roto. –Dijo Loki.

–Se la daré a Brun.

–Acabas de jurar no lastimar a los istyar. –Le recordó Loki.

–Bien. Quédate aquí con ella ya que eres tan generoso. Es un fiambre, un fiambre.

Entre el suicidio de Niriel y esto, Surtur tendría que esperar hasta que pudiese traer más istyar desde Vilwarin.

.

Cuando Bölthorn llegó hasta Hrimthurs, éste estaba activando el octavo pilar. Los obeliscos crearon una barrera, con su energía interconectada, creando un domo que cubría todo el observatorio y gran parte de sus alrededores. El cielo se tornó oscuro. En la penumbra Hrimthurs y Bölthorn hablaron.

–Tus dísir los han matado a todos.

–¿Devoraron a Telenma? –Inquirió Bölthorn viendo que sus valkirias se estaban dando un gran festín, arrancando la carne a dentelladas de los cuerpos de los elfos moribundos.

–No –dijo Hrimthurs. –Ella clavó el mango de su espada en el suelo y luego se lanzó sobre el filo.

–Estos elfos de luz, son muy dados al suicidio. –Bölthorn sonaba molesto.

–Valoran sus almas. –Protestó Hrimthurs. –Creemos que al morir volvemos al seno de las diosas Anar e Isil, en cambio si las dísir te devoran, te pierdes en el olvido. –El gran arquitecto dejó de hablar de sus enemigos. Apartó la mirada del campo de muerte frente al observatorio. –¿Ahora qué sigue? ¿Podrán entrar los aesir?

–No. –El observatorio fulguraba a espaldas del cambiaformas. –El Bifrost ha sido bloqueado. No podrán usarlo para venir a Svartálfheim.

–¿Surtur será liberado?

–Aún no.

Hrimthurs asintió. Sus pilares defenderían el observatorio. Nadie que no recibiera la bendición, o más bien maldición, de Bölthorn podría entrar ni salir del domo que había creado. Ningún elfo de luz podría revertir lo que habían logrado.

.

.

Loki había desaparecido hacia dos días. Y lo primero que Thor había hecho, había sido enviar un mensajero urgente a Svartálfheim para avisarle a Eyvindur que sus enemigos conocían sus planes de guerra. No recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de sus aliados elfos pero le pidió a Heimdall que vigilara la situación.

Y esa misma mañana, habló con sus hijos. Como no lo iba a hacer si en cuanto notaron que no aparecía para desayunar, le preguntaron por él. Se había debatido entre contarles la verdad, que a Loki se lo había llevado un hechicero malvado para que así no creyeran que se había ido por su propia voluntad pero cambió de parecer pensando que eso los preocuparía en demasía; luego consideró decirles que había partido por asuntos mágicos impostergables y que él iría a buscarlo. Finalmente escogió decirles que su padre los quería y no se había ido por su gusto. Sus hijos no tomaron a bien la noticia. Magni que no olvidaba la muerte de su madre ni la desaparición de su tío, y que además se había encariñado con Loki; se ensimismó en un silencio hosco. Nari que por fin entendía que no estaba, se puso a llorar. Y Hërin, que siempre estaba vigilando a su padre para que no se fuera, empalideció y protestó enojado. Thor se las apañó para consolar lo mejor que pudo a sus vástagos pero finalmente tuvo que ponerlos en manos de su madre y sus niñeras.

–Thor –lo había detenido su madre al salir del comedor, y lo había mirado con palpable inquietud.

–No quiero ocultarte secretos pero tampoco quiero preocuparte. Confía en mí, prometo que cuando vuelva de Svartálfheim con Loki, los tres hablaremos. –Esa promesa calmó un poco a Frigga.

Thor ultimó pendientes apremiantes antes de partir a la guerra. No quería dejar a su reino ni a su familia a la deriva.

Hizo a Hallgeir preparar los nombramientos para su ausencia, como regente se quedaba Ragnheidur, a quien le había advertido que no quería sustituciones, despidos, restituciones, ni nombramientos de nadie hasta que él volviera. En cuanto al gobierno de la ciudad de Asgard, Ari iba a ocupar el puesto. Volstagg no iría a Svartálfheim, se quedaría con sus unidades de hired y al mando de los einheriar para custodiar el reino dorado.

Ari le había contado, con gesto preocupado, que un drakar lleno de elfos oscuros se había marchado aquella mañana de Asgard, y que entre ellos iba Svadilfari. El capitán del barco tenía permiso de navegación pero eso no significaba que pudiera extraer a Svadilfari sin encender una alarma en Asgard. El elfo oscuro no podía ni debía salir de la ciudad dorada, pues con la guerra de Svartálfheim en apogeo, a Thor sólo se le ocurría que podía estar en un sitio.

–Haz llamar a Tulk –le pidió a Ari.

El ingeniero había llegado aferrado al tratado de paz que se había firmado y lo abrazaba como si fuera su único asidero. Rememorar eso, hizo a Thor sentirse como un imbécil, como si todos sus ideales de paz y de unificación de los nueve, estuvieran mofándose en su cara; pero se negaba a que aquel tratado de paz quedara en nada.

–No te voy a preguntar dónde se encuentra Svadilfari porque es obvio para los dos, a donde se ha ido. Por sus acciones, me sería fácil desconocer el tratado de paz que firmé como testigo, me sería aún más sencillo dar cuenta de los elfos oscuros en Asgard pues no podrían oponerse a mis einheriar o aún más; podría recordarles su naturaleza paria. ¡Pero no es lo que quiero! –le había dicho –el que estés aquí Tulk me indica que no estás acuerdo con lo que Svadilfari ha hecho, dime ¿dejarás que todos los reinos los conozcan como traidores al tratado de paz al que te aferras con tantas esperanzas o prefieres ir conmigo en calidad de ingeniero militar reafirmando que los elfos oscuros tienen honor?

Tulk aceptó ir con él.

Después de eso se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento donde Sif terminaba de alistar a sus hombres, habían decidido también unir a dos unidades de skjaldmö a los ulfhednar que partían. Heimdall le fue dando las últimas noticias sobre la guerra en Svartálfheim: Thyra había conquistado Barad Eithel y marchaba junto con mercenarios, hacia la capital, Vilwarin; mientras que los elfos oscuros habían tomado el observatorio, sobrepasando a Telenma quien lo protegía. Encima, habían recurrido a extraña brujería que le impedía al guardián, continuar observando lo que sucedía, empezaban a intuir que había alguien más ayudando a los enanos y elfos oscuros. Todo ello sonaba preocupante pero Thor estaba seguro de que aunque Thyra llegara hasta Enya, el Bifrost los llevaría de inmediato a la retaguardia de la enana y entonces le enseñarían una lección. Vilwarin no caería en un día.

–No tenemos más tiempo –le dijo a Sif y le compartió todas las noticias de las que disponía.

–Partiremos al amanecer –prometió. Se decía fácil pero reunir seis mil soldados, no era sencillo.

Thor la dejó hablando con Hogun, y sus pasos lo llevaron hasta las alcobas de sus hijos, quería comer con ellos pero aún tenía que hablar con el resto de sus concejales e instarlos a mantener la serenidad en Asgard mientras ellos iban a la guerra. Entró a la alcoba justo cuando escuchó el llanto de Nari y algunos gritos. Nari corrió directo hacia él para estirarle los brazos.

–¡Papá! –lloró la niña y señaló a sus dos hermanos que se batían en medio de la alcoba mientras sus respectivas niñeras tiraban de ellos para separarlos.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –Habló, no tuvo que elevar la voz para que su tono de rey y general, le saliera naturalmente. Sus hijos se quedaron estáticos. Thor avanzó hacia ellos. Magni se encogió como esperando un golpe que nunca llegaría; Hërin le mostró los dientes pero luego agachó la mirada, una fierecilla domada. Magni hilvanó primero la historia.

–¡Me ha mordido! –Le enseñó la mano enrojecida.

–Él me empujó –se defendió Hërin.

–¡Estábamos jugando! –Hërin le gruñó a su hermano mayor y pareció presto a lanzarse de nuevo sobre él.

–Basta los dos, esta no es la forma de comportarse de un aesir –los reprendió usando palabras similares a las que su propio padre empleaba. –No importan las razones por las cuáles se desentiendan, son hermanos y siempre lo van a ser; quiero que ambos se disculpen y que esto no vuelva a suceder –les dejó en claro.

Ambos niños se pidieron disculpas a regañadientes. Thor estaba seguro de que se les pasaría, que para el anochecer ya estarían jugando juntos nuevamente.

–Tengo algo que decirles –comenzó, depositó a Nari en el suelo y se agachó para estar a la altura de sus vástagos. –Como rey de Asgard tengo el deber de proteger la paz de los nueve mundos, la cual se ve amenazada, así que debo partir al mando del ejército aesir, pues soy el general supremo. Iré a Svartálfheim.

Decirles eso, provocó que Nari volviera a abrazarse a él y que los otros dos lo vieran hoscamente, casi como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

–¿Por qué? –Le preguntó Magni.

–¿Recuerdan a Hagen y a Eyvindur? –Los niños asintieron –tienen problemas y necesitan que les ayude, como ellos me han ayudado en el pasado.

–¿Por mi padre Loki? –Indagó Hërin con esperanza.

–Sí, él va a volver –le aseguró tal como Loki le había pedido aunque no estuviera seguro de ello. –Volveremos los dos y estaremos juntos –los alentó sin poder darles otras palabras, pues si él mismo perdía la esperanza, ¿de qué forma podría brindarla a sus hijos?

De pronto Thor sintió una terrible corazonada que le llevó a ordenarle a Hogun que tomara a los hombres que tuviera listos, y marchara a Svartálfheim de inmediato.

.

–Thor, hay un problema con el bifrost –le dijo Heimdall a través de Hugin. –No puedo abrir el portal hacia Svartálfheim, algo lo impide. –Por el tono del guardián, Thor supo que eso jamás le había pasado anteriormente y que eso significaba muchos más problemas.

El ejército de Hogun estaba detenido en el bifrost, sin poder acudir a ningún sitio pero Thor supuso que Hogun ya regresaba a palacio para recibir nuevas órdenes. Llamó a su concejo de guerra para tomar una nueva acción. Sif y Volstagg se sentaron a su lado, en uniforme de combate como si fueran a saltar a la batalla en cualquier segundo. Sif tenían los pertrechos listos, a los ingenieros militares alistados, a los maestres con sus instrumentos de curación, que incluía a Karnilla y a sus doulas; y programados los abastecimientos. Pero nada de eso servía si el bifrost no se activaba.

Hallgeir desplegó un mapa detallado de Svartálfheim sobre la mesa.

–Thyra, en estos momentos, se encuentra más o menos aquí –dijo Thor confiando en la última información que Heimdall había podido darles. –Va a marchas forzadas, así que no tardará demasiado en llegar a Vilwarin.

–Pero son inferior en número, sin duda los elfos de luz podrán detenerlos el tiempo que a nosotros nos tome poder abrir el bifrost –comentó Volstagg.

–En la presente situación, no deberíamos contar con ello. Los enanos no suelen entrar en guerra y hasta ahora los aesir no se han visto en la necesidad de combatir con ellos pero si los mercenarios están con ellos, la situación es diferente. Holme y Segsmündr tienen unas compañías de combatientes formidables –opinó Sif.

Hogun llegó en ese momento y tomó asiento consternado, se expresó de inmediato.

–Mientras cabalgaba de vuelta, no he podido dejar de meditar que esta guerra fue planeada con cuidadosa anticipación. No es igual a cuando Ausmünd se rebeló, quien subestimó las fuerzas de Eyvindur cuando su padre murió y desestimó las alianzas que sus sobrinos tenían. Pero ahora los que subestimamos la actuación de Hrimthurs y de Thyra, fuimos nosotros. –Thor estaba de acuerdo en que ninguno de ellos había sabido mirar, se preguntó si su padre habría sabido preverlo, posiblemente sí. –Está barrera que nulifica el bifrost, es sin duda, para impedir que ayudemos.

–¿Qué sugieren? –Les preguntó Thor.

–Sin el bifrost… –empezó Volstagg –podemos viajar en drakar, no poseemos flota y las distancias son largas para los capitanes sin experiencia pero podemos requisar todos los que estén ahora mismo en el puerto, sin importar su origen.

–Tardaríamos demasiado. Podríamos llegar a través del camino natural que existe entre Vanaheim y Svartálfheim –opinó Sif. Usualmente nunca los usaban y eran pasos cerrados que cada reino custodiaba de forma celosa –el bifrost puede llevarnos donde los vanir, y de ahí avanzaremos, llegaríamos al norte de Svartálfheim.

–Al menos a siete días de distancia de Vilwarin –dijo Thor, pero de todos modos era lo mejor que tenían. –¿Qué hay de los gemelos, Heimdall? –Le preguntó a su guardián y lo que le dijo, fue la primera buena noticia que había recibido. –Los vanir se encuentran en el sur de Vanaheim donde está la senda natural a Svartálfheim, recibieron un mensajero svartá pidiéndoles auxilio. Hogun, alcánzalos, en unas horas nosotros te seguiremos.

.

Frigga, con un gesto solemne, se despidió de todo el ejército aesir formado en la plaza de Valaskialf. Les deseó un buen retorno a casa o un sitio en el Valhala. Tomó a Thor por el rostro para acercarlo hasta él.

–Palan–ralndil, hiruva on laurëmar –le deseó.

Magni estaba muy serio, vestido con la misma indumentaria de su ceremonia y con su espada en el cinto. Hërin también vestía una armadura de su tamaño, estaba enfadado y enfurruñado. Nari había permanecido en pie al lado de sus hermanos pero abrazó a su padre fuertemente, como si pretendiera de esa forma marcharse con él. Thor tuvo que dársela a la fuerza a su madre.

Acarició a sus hijos.

–Magni, protege a tus hermanos –le pidió. El niño asintió solemnemente.

–Padre. –Hërin olvidó su enojo y alcanzó a Thor de una mano cuando éste ya daba media vuelta, se abrazaron.

Llamaron a las armas a los soldados. El ejército respondió con un bramido, luego todos los oficiales y soldados desenvainaron sus armas y comenzaron a golpear rítmicamente contra los escudos inundando el patio de un estruendo ensordecedor. Avanzaron con un solo paso, como si se tratara de un solo hombre a través del Bifrost. Antes de alejarse más, Thor les dirigió una última mirada.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	37. Capítulo XXXVI

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XXXVI

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre.

Esta es la segunda parte del capítulo anterior (dividido para su fácil lectura). Respecto a este capítulo debemos pedir que sean pacientes, bondadosas y tolerantes con Svadilfari. Sabemos que el muchacho está confundido (por decirlo así).

Gracias por los reviews, por sus maravillosos comentarios. Agradecemos los favorite y los follow, los pm´s y los whats. Agradecemos el tiempo que le dedican a la historia, ¡muchas gracias!

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, Angst, elfos, guerra y traición.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XXXVI:

Hacía años que Thyra no contemplaba Vilwarin. Odiaba a los elfos en gran medida a la vez que codiciaba lo que ellos poseían, tesoros de gran belleza y riquezas desmedidas que el linaje de Eyrikur y ese sucio traidor Larus siempre le mostraron sin ponerle nunca al alcance de la mano.

Su corazón amaba las grandes construcciones de los elfos. El castillo de Celebrant en el oeste, la posesión completa de Steindor, aquel palacio de veraneo; y Enya en Vilwarin. Por las nornas, como amaba Enya con sus altas torres blancas, sus salones iluminados por luz y sus jardines de árboles milenarios, rebosantes de flores elanoras y niphredil.

Cuando Bölthorn y Hrimthurs la obligaron a prometer compartir ese tesoro, la fría ira de Thyra la colmó y un deseo venenoso tuvo lugar. Prefería destruir Enya que verlo en manos de ese mendigo Hrimthurs y del avaricioso grasiento Bölthorn. En lugar de apoyar a sus aliados con el asunto de los pilares y el observatorio; los dejó a su aire y ella se había puesto en camino rumbo a Vilwarin.

Azuzó a su ejército de siete mil enanos y tres mil mercenarios, instándolos a marchar a toda prisa. Insultó a los capitanes, les hizo más promesas a los generales, palabras de aliento a la infantería y amenazas para la caballería. Pues cuando Thyra se proponía algo siempre lo lograba. Consiguió que hicieran el largo camino desde Barad Eithel, en el señorío del sur, hasta Vilwarin en un tiempo insólito, en vez de los tardados diez días de marcha ella tuvo a su ejército a la vista de la ciudad en seis.

Había enviado batidores por delante en una pequeña escaramuza. Jinetes mercenarios y enanos montando corceles tomados de las caballerizas del extinto Lord Wose. Así que aquella fría mañana cuando sus hombres pudieron vislumbrar a lo lejos Vilwarin, ya había un enano aguardándola para rendirle noticias.

Thyra no quiso desmontar de su pony, ni detener la marcha para informarse primero. Hizo que el explorador le contase todo mientras continuaban rumbo a la blanca ciudad.

–Mi señora Thyra, las nornas te guarden –le dijo aquel explorador tratando de recobrar el aliento.

–Las nornas te bendigan, ¿cómo está mi hermosa Vilwarin? Confío en que nuestro señor aliado, el dragón negro, no la haya maltratado demasiado.

–El dragón arribó hace tres noches y los elfos sabían que vendría. Lord Teros lo aguardaba para impedirle destruir la hermosa ciudad.

–¿Lord Teros? Nunca fue de mi gusto, espero que haya muerto por el fuego del dragón.

–El dragón ha matado muchos y los cadáveres de los elfos se apilan sobre las calles de Vilwarin, que ahora están rojas por su sangre y negras por las llamas. Sin embargo Lord Teros no está entre los caídos. Ha presentado una resistencia admirable y desesperada.

Thyra miró al enano que le contaba tales acontecimientos.

–No irás a decirme que Teros halló la forma de vencer al dragón negro.

–Casi lo logró. La bestia parece tener problemas pues aún ahora el combate continúa. En cuanto al estado de Vilwarin, pues bien… mi señora lamento decirte que la preciosa Vilwarin ya no existe. – Thyra espoleó su pony. Los hombres de su guardia la siguieron, mientras ella se adelantaba. –Mi reina, es peligroso –le gritaba el explorador que la había puesto en ese estado nervioso con sus malas nuevas pero ella lo ignoró. El camino flanqueado por árboles se despejó dando paso al valle en el cual se asentaba la ciudad.

Thyra ya se esperaba que el dragón destruyera todo menos el castillo, pues fue eso lo que Bölthorn le ordenó, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vio. Frenó para beberse la caída de Vilwarin.

Aún ardía. Sus jardines continuaban consumiéndose entre las llamas, toda la blancura de sus edificios se había perdido y no quedaban sino ruinas oscuras. Pero en medio de todo Enya aún resplandecía. El castillo estaba rodeado de una gran barrera que lo rodeaba como una burbuja plateada que resguardaba las altas torres talladas cual árboles, los estandartes con la estrella de cinco picos ondeaban mustios. El ejército de Thyra siguió a su señora. No había defensores, ni patrullas, ni guerreros de ningún tipo que les impidiesen acercarse a la gran pira que era la ciudad. Tal como le dijeron los cuerpos de los caídos se hacinaban en torno a máquinas de guerra derruidas.

–¿Acaso el dragón ha intentado tomar el castillo? –Quiso saber la reina.

–No –respondió su explorador. –Ha volado sobre él pero no ha hecho intento de traspasar la barrera. –Thyra sintió que la piel se le perlaba de sudor, le costaba mirar directamente a la ciudad por el calor del incendio que la devoraba. En medio de aquella vista plagada de ruina el dragón se alzó desplegando sus alas y rugiendo con furia. –Algún nuevo enemigo con alguna treta para intentar vencerlo –anunció el enano que ya parecía familiarizado con aquella batalla.

Thyra alcanzó a ver que el dragón tenía una flecha clavada en un ojo y que le faltaban escamas en varios puntos del lomo.

–Si les damos tiempo hallaran la manera de matar a la bestia –pensó ella.

Pero el tiempo de Vilwarin así como el tiempo de los elfos de luz había llegado a su fin.

–¿Qué deseas hacer mi reina? –Inquirió su general, Lord Herryk. Tryggvi, Segsmündr y Holme lo seguían.

–Quiero que la ciudad sea sitiada. No dejaremos que nadie escape, si alguien lo intenta mátenlo, excepto a Eyriander y a Eyvindur, a ellos dos los quiero con vida y a mis pies. Esperaremos a que el incendio amaine antes de apagarlo y entonces atacaremos Enya.

–¿Y el dragón? –Su hijo Tryggvi enunció el temor de muchos. –¿Querrás que ataquemos junto a él? ¿Qué tan seguro es que pueda distinguir a sus aliados de sus enemigos?

Cuando Bölthorn les diera alcance eso sería absolutamente seguro, pero Thyra no quería darle ni una tajada del botín de Enya a ese grasiento elfo oscuro. Tendrían que correr el riesgo.

–La bestia sólo cumple órdenes y esas no incluyen atacar a los enanos.

Hubo una explosión que atrajo su atención, no podían distinguir contra quien combatía ahora el dragón.

–Holme, envía a unos jinetes de lobo a averiguar, por los cuernos de Surtur, que es lo que ocurre.

La mercenaria asintió no muy feliz, igual que todos los demás, pero obedeció en el acto.

.

Fandral levantó el escudo que Eyvindur en persona había encantado para defenderlo. Repelió el fuego del dragón aunque se puso tan caliente que Fandral estuvo seguro de que debía tener el brazo bajo la armadura completamente ampollado.

Lord Teros había sido dejado atrás y él había tomado el mando de la defensa. El general elfo había logrado defender durante el mayor tiempo posible la ciudad valiéndose de las vidas de sus hombres y de las máquinas de guerra. Logró darle tiempo a la población desprevenida de refugiarse en el castillo, con poquísimas bajas civiles. Pero el tenaz Lord, tras combatir durante tres días seguidos en primera línea, había resultado quemado. Una herida que no era mortal en el acto pero que se expandía poco a poco. Cuanto detestaba Fandral el fuego maldito. Estaba seguro de que Heimdall no podía ver al dragón pero sin duda vería la destrucción de la ciudad y sabría lo que pasaba.

–Thor vendrá –les había dicho con convicción a Thjalfi y a Ertan. –Y seguro que se traerá a Loki, una vez que contemos con su magia curativa todos los heridos estarán a salvo. Para cuando ellos lleguen ya no habrá dragón.

Porque habían encontrado la manera de levantarle escamas, mediante sahya y arietes disparados por escorpiones. Eyvindur no había dudado en sus órdenes. Aquel no era más Hagen, su querido amigo, sino un criatura cruel y ávida de muerte. El rey había apoyado darle muerte.

–¡Fandral, resiste! –Le gritó una voz femenina.

Era Lómelinde, la hechicera real. Fandral estaba escudándola, atrayendo la vista del dragón el tiempo necesario para que ella completase un encantamiento. La escuchó recitar algo en élfico y entonces Fandral sintió, aunque no se giró a ver, como había una explosión tras él. Pero no una que avasallara con más calor y más fuego. Esta onda expansiva fue gélida. Fandral sintió alivio. Lo seguían cincuenta de sus bravos ulfhednar los cuáles se regocijaron al ver que la magia de Lómelinde surtía efecto. El incendio de la ciudad, al menos hasta donde la vista les daba, se apagó poco a poco y en cambio lo que quedaba se cubrió de hielo.

Fandral se giró a mirar a Lómelinde. La halló estática y concentrada. Resplandecía en luz dorada y por ella y su poder, el dragón se quedó sin fuego.

–Por Tyr –era su momento. –¡Ulfhednar! ¡Dad muerte a la bestia!

Los escorpiones silbaron, eran cinco, y las puntas de sus flechas dieron en el blanco. Fandral había pedido a los elfos máquinas que además tuviesen cadenas. Perforaron las escamas del lomo y las patas delanteras del dragón, y las cadenas se tensaron impidiendo que la bestia alzara el vuelo. El dragón negro rugió y trató de lanzarles fuego encima pero la magia de hielo de la istyar no le permitió encenderse.

Los ulfhednar corrieron a él con las espadas en alto, buscándole encajárselas en los ojos y en hocico. La bestia se defendió con golpes de su cola, lanzando por los aires a sus atacantes. Fandral vio a Ertan pasar raudo, el joven esquivó un golpe de la cola del dragón y logró izarse desde el cuello sobre la cabeza.

–¡Mátalo! –clamaron los ulfhednar.

El dragón negro se sacudió impidiéndole tomar impulso. Desplegó las alas y tiró de las máquinas que lo sujetaban hasta arrancarlas del suelo. Se estaba enredando en las cadenas, estaba desesperado y en su desesperación corrió hacia sus atacantes en lugar de huir de ellos. Ertan le encajó su espada detrás de la oreja pero no pudo traspasar las escamas en esa zona. El dragón logró tumbarlo y lo pisó antes de alcanzar a Lómelinde la cual no podía moverse.

Thjalfi, el segundo al mando se interpuso para proteger a la elfa, mientras sus compañeros llegaban a la carga desde los costados. La bestia lo apartó con un zarpazo y se irguió ante la elfa. Le lanzó una dentellada veloz como serpiente. Fandral saltó sobre ella y trató de apartarla, pero los dientes del dragón encontraron la carne suave de Lómelinde desgarrándola con facilidad.

Fandral se encontró sosteniendo a Lómelinde, o al menos la mayor parte de ella. La istyar gritaba, había perdido un brazo y una buena tajada de su torso donde sus costillas asomaban. Sus gritos se apagaron rápidamente en medio de una hemorragia letal. Fandral sintió la sangre tibia de la elfa corriendo sobre él, colándose entre los resquicios de su armadura.

El hechizo de hielo se rompió y la temperatura volvió a incrementarse. El dragón tomó aliento para vomitar fuego.

–Que tengas el más triste de los finales, bestia desalmada –murmuró Fandral viendo que el dragón dirigía su ataque hacia él.

–¡Uruk–loke! –Retumbó la voz de Eyvindur y el dragón dejó de prestarle atención a Fandral.

El rey elfo venía desde la barrera de Enya seguido de Belegaer y otros valientes de su guardia.

Lúne le había prohibido salir pues desde un inicio Eyvindur se había ofrecido a ir con Lómelinde. Hubo que insistirle bastante para convencerlo pero su paciencia se había agotado. Ya había contemplado suficiente.

Fandral sintió frío de nuevo. Eyvindur realizaba ahora la magia de hielo. La bestia bramó y se irguió amenazante. Se soltó de las cadenas que lo atenazaban. Se movió velozmente aplastando a su paso, batiéndose sobre Eyvindur. Los elfos se apresuraron a sacar a los heridos de ahí. Fandral se puso de pie llevando en brazos el cuerpo sin vida de Lómelinde.

–Vuelvan al castillo –les pidió Belegaer. –Fandral… –El elfo se interrumpió, había visto algo. Fandral notó su mirada horrorizada. –Mercenarios. –Anunció.

Venían en lobos de Hel. Fandral maldijo por enésima vez ese funesto día reconociendo a los guerreros de la compañía rosa.

Belegaer tendió arco y flechas velozmente, al primer disparó dio muerte a uno de los terribles lobos. Fandral tuvo que bajar a Lómelinde. Le cerró los hermosos ojos, como si no quisiera que contemplase más de los horrores de este mundo.

–Adiós valiente Lómelinde, guárdame sitio a tu lado en la mesa del Valhala. –Le pidió y la dejó atrás.

Junto con Belegaer se enzarzó en luchar con los mercenarios. No eran una tropa grande pero pronto tocaron sus cuernos de guerra pidiendo refuerzos. Por desgracia, la magia de hielo había extinguido el incendio y con ello los mercenarios pudieron avanzar entre las ruinas de la ciudad para llegar hasta ellos.

–Man hlaruva rávëa sure –le gritó Eyvindur al dragón, el cual iba hacia él con mirada fija. –Man cenuva lumbor ahosta.

Levantó una mano en su dirección ejerciendo sobre el dragón la misma magia con la que armaba mecanismos, sólo que a mayor escala. Eyvindur era el hijo favorito de la diosa Naira Anar, y si un día había necesitado de la gracia de la diosa era éste. Su seidh aplastó las alas de la bestia plegándoselas. Lo inmovilizó contra el suelo con su tremendo poder. No resistiría demasiado sometiéndolo. Miró en derredor buscando a Belegaer para que con sus flechas pudiese traspasar los ojos de reptil del dragón, o a Fandral para que clavase su espada entre las escamas faltantes. Pero ambos estaban ocupados con mercenarios.

Una guerrera espoleó a su lobo contra Eyvindur. El rey elfo desvió parte de su seidh para defenderse, la repelió haciendo derrapar a su lobo y tumbándola. Ella alzó una ballesta para dispararle pero Eyvindur la quebró entre las manos de la guerrera con su voluntad. A los mercenarios iniciales se les sumaban más y más. Ninguna flecha podía hacer blanco en Eyvindur pues su seidh lo protegía y las desviaba pero no podía detener a un dragón a fuerza de voluntad a la vez que intentaba frenar dos lobos de Hel.

–¡Al rey! ¡Protejan al rey! –Y sus elfos así lo hicieron hasta ser superados.

–Belegaer, retírense – le ordenó a su capitán.

Uno de los elfos hizo sonar un cuerno dando la señal. Eyvindur no había soltado al dragón así que tenían una buena posibilidad de replegarse hacía el castillo.

El rey fue derribado por un jinete de lobo más osado que los demás. Había saltado sobre la línea de elfos que lo defendían y se lo había llevado por delante con las garras. Eyvindur se incorporó algo aturdido. Vio al jinete desenvainar una espada y dirigir el filo a toda velocidad contra su cuello, sin embargo no llegó a tocarlo, salió despedido por los aires por un golpe del dragón el cual se había liberado nuevamente. Los elfos de su guardia corrieron la misma suerte. El dragón negro no se fijaba si pisaba o derribaba mercenarios o elfos. De pronto lo había rodeado. Eyvindur se halló a sí mismo entre las púas de la cola y las escamas del cuerpo.

La bestia lo olisqueó y su enorme ojo ambarino lo miró. Eyvindur extendió una mano hacía la flecha que llevaba clavada en el ojo izquierdo, no supo por qué pero tiró de ella zafándola y pudo apreciar como el ojo se regeneraba. El dragón le mostró los dientes como si sonriera y entonces Eyvindur hizo estallar una estrella entre sus manos. El dragón rugió y se quedó momentáneamente cegado. Eyvindur aprovechó el momento para escabullirse entre sus patas conteniendo el aliento.

.

No lo recuperó hasta que las puertas de Enya se cerraron tras él.

–Eyvindur –Fandral le puso una mano en el hombro. –Acabas de salvarme la vida y a muchos de mis hombres también.

Thjalfi estaba muerto, con el cuello roto. Ertan vivía aunque tenía varias costillas astilladas y le costaba respirar. Tenía varios ulfhednar más lacerados, pero por fortuna ninguno presentaba quemaduras.

–¿Lómelinde? –inquirió Eyvindur.

–Lo lamento, ha caído.

Estaban en el atrio principal, con la fuente de las nornas tras ellos. Eyvindur desvió la mirada para contemplar la estatua de las tres diosas. Skuld del futuro con su semblante de niña, Berthandi del presente y su belleza sempiterna; y Urd del pasado fuerte y entrada en años. Lúne llegó a su lado con pasos veloces.

–Bendita sea Anar, temí que perdieses la vida.

–El día aún es joven –repuso Eyvindur sin mirar a su tío.

–Quizás tengas razón –siguió Lúne. –Los vigías en las torres han atisbado que un ejército de enanos y mercenarios está rodeando lo que queda de nuestra ciudad.

–Acabamos de toparnos con algunos de ellos –dijo Fandral. –De no ser por los mercenarios habríamos matado al dragón, Eyvindur ya lo tenía contra el suelo. Si nos afanamos más con la magia de hielo y con nuestras armas es posible que aún lo logremos pero la esperanza empieza a mermar.

–Debe haber algo que podamos hacer –habló Lúne. –El dragón no ha intentado traspasar la barrera del castillo, tenemos máquinas de guerra y aun contamos con cientos de soldados.

–Vilwarin ha caído –dijo Eyvindur y todos guardaron silencio. –Y por mucho que nos empeñemos en lo contrario, el mismo hado le corresponde a Enya.

–¿Deberíamos rendirnos?

–Si supiera que al ofrecerle mi vida, Thyra respetaría la de todos ustedes, eso es precisamente lo que haría. Sin embargo, ella no atenderá razones, tal es la naturaleza del mal; uno que ha germinado durante siglos bajo el yugo de mi familia. –Eyvindur parecía hablar más consigo mismo, meditando en voz alta. –Me importa más la vida de mi pueblo que este castillo. Los dejaremos saquearlo colmándose de sus riquezas mientras nosotros nos marchamos.

–¿A dónde? Si Vilwarin ha sido destruida, ¿dónde pretendes que hallemos refugio?

–Al norte, en la ciudad fortificada de Lord Teros o al oeste, entre los ríos que defienden a Lady Nienor. Prepara a todos para partir, que no carguen consigo nada innecesario pues ser rápidos quizás les salve la vida. Belegaer, alista a quiénes quedan de la guardia, deberán demorar al enemigo. –Y morir en ello pero eso no lo dijo. –Fandral, no soy tu rey pero si lo fuera te pediría que nos abrieras paso con tus ulfhednar para poder escapar más allá del asedio al que nos someten.

–Aunque no seas mi rey, no podría hacer menos que eso –le dijo el espadachín. Fandral no cesaba de repetir que Thor acudiría, en ese momento no lo hizo pero le puso una mano en el hombro a Eyvindur y asintió dándolo por hecho. Eyvindur le agradeció.

Quizás así se sentían los elfos oscuros cuando los cazaban en el espacio. Estaban a bordo de sus drakares, que para todo efecto eran sus hogares, cuando de pronto surgía alguien más poderoso y determinado a exterminarlos; y ese nicho de seguridad en el que se creían se evaporaba como un espejismo. Enya fue obra de Eyrundil, no de Eyrikur quien vivió de conflicto en conflicto y no tuvo tiempo de construir nada. Eyvindur siempre creyó que dentro de esas blancas paredes nada podía tocarlo, nunca dejó de creerlo ni cuando su padre murió entre esos muros. Escuchó al dragón rugiendo y no pudo sentirse a salvo dentro del castillo.

"_Es que me haces falta tú_" pensó. "_Si estuvieras conmigo no le temería a nada_".

–¿Qué pasará con el dragón? Cuando abandonemos el castillo nos perseguirá, podría incendiar todo el bosque y quemarnos en nuestra huida –dijo Lúne.

El dragón. Su tío y su madre no se lo habían reprochado, pero si Eyvindur hubiera obedecido a Larus cuando le ordenó injertarle esa piedra sahya a Hagen… de igual manera habría perdido a Hagen pero al menos habría impedido que lo usaran como arma. Quería enmendar el error.

–El dragón no nos perseguirá –dijo Eyvindur. –Tengo cierta magia que lo detendrá –mintió.

Lúne no lo creyó pero no lo contradijo.

–Le pedí a Elemmíre que cuide de Eyriander, le ordené no separarse de ella.

–El destino de mi madre está unido al suyo. Que así sea.

Las paredes del castillo se cimbraron. El dragón estaba tratando de entrar.

.

Elemmíre salió de la armería portando su armadura al completo y un juego de dagas dobles, además de arco y flechas. No era el único. Los elfos no eran como los aesir, aquella raza en la cual todos recibían entrenamiento militar sin excepción, Elemmíre había escuchado que inclusive las mujeres se adiestraban. El bello pueblo no consideraba el arte de la guerra obligatorio de aprenderse. Pero aquel día en que los amenazaban con masacrarlos, todos los hombres en el castillo Enya se armaron sin excepción, y también casi todas las mujeres.

Acudió en búsqueda de la reina madre y de su séquito, como su guardián que era. Aunque hubiera preferido ir a las torres a combatir al dragón. A través de los ventanales del castillo se colaba una luz naranja cada vez que la bestia lanzaba una nueva bocanada de fuego contra la barrera. Belegaer y los demás miembros de la guardia habían acudido a las torres de guardia para intentar derribarlo.

Elemmíre entró en los aposentos reales. Eyriander estaba ataviada con armadura ligera, la princesa Lara, Alduya, Fania y otras cinco doncellas estaban vestidas de manera similar.

–Alabada sea Skuld, porque Finduilas se quedó en Asgard –dijo Eyriander; y las otras no bendijeron la suerte de la hija de Teros, porque seguramente la envidiaban.

–Alteza. –Elemmíre la reverenció. Sus órdenes eran acompañarlas a las caballerizas, disponer de una veintena de guardias y esperar. Los aesir les abrirían paso por el oeste de la ciudad, donde los mallorn se habían quemado pero sus troncos habían resistido ennegrecidos pero en pie. Esa sería su vía de escape. Lúne había decidido separar a su pueblo en dos grupos, uno que iría hacia el norte, el otro hacia el oeste. La reina madre Eyriander había elegido el norte. Cuando Fandral les abriera una brecha debían escapar a toda prisa.

Si a Eyriander le parecía mal, entregar el castillo para salvar sus vidas, no lo dijo. Tampoco se quejó por tener que abandonar su lujoso guardarropa, sus joyas, sus libros y tantos objetos que la habían acompañado durante siglos, a los cuáles debía haberles tomado aprecio.

La puerta se abrió y Lúne entró luciendo una armadura en plata y negro.

–Querida amiga. –Él guiaría al grupo que viajaría hacia el oeste, mientras que Eyriander haría lo mismo con el grupo que pondría rumbo al norte. Llevaría consigo a un moribundo Lord Teros con la esperanza de poder enterrarlo en sus tierras. Lúne le tendió las manos a Eyriander y ella se las apretó. Habían sido cómplices y confidentes durante los años del reinado de Larus que a los dos les parecía que había sido muy breve. –Vine a despedirme y a encomendarte a Lara. –La aludida se mordió los labios, un gesto acongojado.

–Nos veremos después, cuando esto termine. No sé dónde pero nos veremos más adelante –Eyriander procuró infundirse seguridad para disimular que estaba asustada. –Lúne, Eyvindur vino también para decirme adiós, pero no quiso decirme a dónde marchará él. Me dio esas evasivas en las que es tan versado. –Y cuando ella insistió su hijo le había besado una mejilla. Algo que no había hecho desde el día en que dejó de considerarse a sí mismo un infante, cosa que hizo bastante pronto. Con aquel beso la había cortado de insistir más en sus preguntas y luego se marchó.

–Eyvindur ha escogido su propio camino. –Le dijo Lúne. –Enfrentará al dragón.

–¿Al dragón? No es un guerrero, ¿cómo podría tener éxito donde hasta Teros cayó? Habla con él te lo imploro.

–Ya lo hablamos, está decidido. La magia es lo único que parece mellar a la bestia y en ello él es muy superior. –Eyriander rompió en llanto pero procuró sobreponerse. Lúne suspiró pesadamente y le tendió algo a Eyriander. Era el sello real.

–Tú eres el regente, ¿por qué me lo das? ¿Acaso también haz escogido para ti el sendero de la muerte?

–Tú eres del linaje de Eyrikur, Lara y yo no tenemos tal sangre real. Eyvindur y yo acordamos que tú debías tener este símbolo de nuestro reinado. –Así pues no la estaba nombrando regente, sino heredera al trono, sí Eyvindur moría, el peso de la corona, el que había evadido por siglos, recaería en ella.

Lúne la abrazó antes de hacer lo mismo con su hija y después se fue. Alduya se acercó a la reina para abrazarla y confortarla. Elemmíre le dio un momento de sosiego antes de indicarles con la mayor gentileza que pudo la salida.

Las doncellas se echaron encima una capucha y descendieron silenciosas por los corredores de su hogar, el cual parecía un barco a punto de naufragar. Todos los elfos se dirigían en silencio hacia las caballerizas. Descendieron por los largos pasillos donde nadie hablaba. Eyriander alzó la mirada y ahogó un nuevo sollozo. Elemmíre siguió el rumbo de sus ojos, descubrió a Eyvindur. Igual que durante la festividad de Naira Anar, iba resplandeciente, sin armadura y desarmado; y sus elfos tendían las manos para tocarlo y bendecirlo. No llevaba ningún guardián siguiéndole los pasos y de hecho se dirigía al salón del trono.

–Lara –Elemmíre se le acercó rápidamente. –Guíalas a las caballerizas. Las seguiré en un momento. –Le pidió dejando a un lado sus deberes.

Se adentró entre la multitud y se apersonó en el salón del trono. Halló a Eyvindur sentado en su escabel tallado en madera. La luz del sol entraba por la cúpula de cristal, el día decaía y también la luz. Los tintes rojizos del crepúsculo iluminaban a Eyvindur. Parecía bañado en sangre. La idea removió algo en Elemmíre.

Todos estaban escapando o luchando; al verlo ahí sentado con la misma actitud de deidad que todos le conocían, Elemmíre temió que su rey hubiera perdido la razón.

–Eyvindur –le habló yendo en su dirección. Lo tomaría en sus brazos y lo sacaría de ahí aunque fuese por la fuerza. Lo llevaría donde Eyriander la cual seguramente lo colmaría de agradecimiento y bendiciones por no tolerar la locura del rey. Lo necesitaban con vida, guiando a su pueblo, no pretendiendo inmolarse con su castillo. –Eyvindur.

Elemmíre trastabilló y cayó cuando el castillo volvió a cimbrarse.

–La barrera se ha roto –dijo Eyvindur y su voz resonó con claridad entre las blancas columnas que sostenían la bóveda del techo. –No atacó Enya hasta que me vio, me quiere a mí.

Elemmíre entendió al punto, hablaba del dragón negro. Pensaba que esa bestia carente de raciocinio lo había mirado por encima de sus otras víctimas. Elemmíre se puso de pie.

–Ven conmigo, te lo suplico. –Llegó a sus pies.

–Vete y protege a mi madre. –Le pidió Eyvindur y su mirada se posó en la claraboya de cristal sobre ellos. –Es lo último que me queda, te la encomiendo con todo mi corazón.

Elemmíre iba a agarrarlo de una mano cuando el cristal sobre ellos se rompió en cientos de esquirlas. El techo se resquebrajó como si fuese de papel y el dragón se abrió paso hacia ellos. Eyvindur se puso de pie y pasó de largo a Elemmíre el cual desenvainó su espada.

El dragón rugió pero no lanzó fuego. Estaba ahí, en medio del salón del trono con la mirada fija en Eyvindur. El rey se le acercó con pasos seguros y le tendió una mano. Estaba entonando una canción por lo bajo, un cántico de la diosa Sol. El dragón se agachó e inclinó la cabeza ante él, hasta que Eyvindur llegó a su lado y posó su mano sobre los belfos de la bestia. Seguía cantándole como hipnotizándolo. Elemmíre no se atrevió a acercarse temiendo romper el encantamiento en el que Eyvindur había puesto al dragón.

Las puertas principales se abrieron. Elemmíre vio entrar una avanzada de enanos y mercenarios. Se quedaron impávidos momentáneamente a la vista del rey elfo y el dragón. Pronto se repusieron y gritaron lanzándose contra el rey. Elemmíre avanzó igual, dispuesto a morir defendiendo a Eyvindur, pero el dragón se ocupó de ellos. Se irguió sobre sus patas traseras y les lanzó fuego a los intrusos.

Eyvindur cayó a un lado y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos. En medio de todo miró a Elemmíre fijamente. El bardo juraría que escuchó las palabras "salva a mi madre" resonando en el interior de su mente. Asintió, se lo juraba. No podía acercarse, no con el dragón convirtiendo aquel sitio en un infierno. Cuando acabó de chamuscar a los enanos y a los mercenarios, el gran reptil volcó nuevamente su atención en Eyvindur. Estiró una de sus garras y lo sujetó, desplegó las alas y alzó el vuelo a través del techo roto llevándoselo consigo.

.

Elemmíre corrió hacia las caballerizas. Su demora podía culminar con el fracaso de su encomienda. Sus enemigos habían irrumpido en el castillo, matando a todos a su paso. Sin tomar prisioneros. Los superaban en número, pero los elfos luchaban por sus vidas y ello los volvía feroces. Vio a Belegaer cubierto de heridas que se defendía con saña, junto a otros de sus compañeros de la guardia. Tuvo que dejarlos a todos atrás.

Las caballerizas eran un caos, Elemmíre desistió de intentar superar la marea de elfos huyendo.

–¡La reina madre! – Les gritó a los otros elfos, alguien le señaló el camino.

–Elemmíre –Lara se había quedado atrás. Llevaba en la mano una espada de filo sencillo, ligera y manejable. –He visto como arrastraban a mi padre hacia el sur, sin duda para arrojarlo a los pies de Thyra. –Le dijo aterrada, riendo histéricamente, le cedió su caballo a Elemmíre pues ella había tomado la resolución de ir a pie.

Estaba desesperada y dispuesta a reclamar para sí misma un final heroico. Y al verla, tan frágil pero a la vez tan resuelta, encendió los corazones de muchos de su pueblo que se aprestaron a seguirla. Elemmíre había dejado atrás a Eyvindur, a Belegaer y ahora a Lara. Si no daba con Eyriander lo lamentaría pues era al costo de las vidas de sus amigos que perseguía a la reina madre.

Montó y siguió el grupo de elfos que amparado por espadas aesir trataba de superar las líneas enemigas rumbo al norte. Los enanos tenían armas de sahya, y ahora las detonaban matando a los ases; mientras que los terribles mercenarios montados en lobos asediaban a los elfos por los flancos.

Elemmíre anduvo entre ellos, sesgando vidas con su espada. Llamando a grandes voces a Eyriander. Reorganizó la guardia que protegía a los elfos. La cual se agrupó bajo su mando sin dudarlo. Los lanzó en combate singular contra los mercenarios y aunque muchos murieron entre las fauces de sus lobos y el filo de sus armas, lograron apartarlos del grupo que se perdía entre los árboles mallorn.

Elemmíre tuvo que demorarse por tercera vez para cerrarles el paso a los mercenarios y permitir el escape de su pueblo. Si la reina Eyriander iba entre ellos, o si había caído cautiva era algo que no podía saber hasta que todo terminase. Entre los defensores vio a Fandral el raudo. Su espada hendía el aire con celeridad y los enemigos casi parecía que caían abatidos por una mano invisible.

Los aesir estaban tomando el camino del oeste pero igual que él, intentaban sacar de aquella masacre al mayor número de elfos.

No fue sino hasta que la noche estuvo cerrada, que Elemmíre se puso en marcha por el camino del norte. El humo de los incendios ocultaba las estrellas. Se escuchaban los gritos de la soldadesca que había entrado en Enya, pero no eran gritos de guerra ni de tristeza. Eran gritos de regocijo. Los mercenarios cantaban obscenidades y alardeaban mientras se apoderaban del castillo. Se escuchaba también el llanto de los elfos, los alaridos de las doncellas.

Elemmíre se alejó tan pronto como pudo seguido de apenas un puñado de elfos. Siguieron la muchedumbre que andaba a caballo.

–La reina madre –les decía a todos. –¿Dónde está la reina madre?

Anduvo hasta el inicio de la columna de fugitivos. Grande fue su regocijo cuando la encontró, tenía sangre en el rostro pero no era suya. Ya no lloraba, estaba seca y pálida.

–Las perdí a todas. –Le contó a Elemmíre con voz tranquila pero mirada ausente. –Se lanzaron en nuestra contra y me las arrancaron una por una y a la fuerza. A Alduya la arrastró uno de los lobos, a Fania la derribaron del caballo con una flecha. Las halaron de las ropas y los cabellos, como si fuesen botín de guerra.

–Lo lamento majestad.

–¿Y mi hijo? –Le inquirió al verlo. –¿Y Lúne y Lara? ¿Qué ha sido de ellos?

–Eyvindur vivía cuando lo dejé, el dragón lo tomó entre sus garras pero no parecía que fuese a hacerle daño. –Le dijo esperando que no fuese mentira lo último. Eyriander asintió. –Lúne y Lara fueron hechos prisioneros hasta donde sé.

–Que aciagos días nos han tocado vivir. –Habló Eyriander. –Lord Teros sigue vivo, lo llevan a caballo por delante de mí. Y yo, la más débil de todos estoy ilesa mientras que otros más fuertes y sin duda más valientes han caído. Y mi hijo… he perdido a mi hijo mientras que sigo con vida. Mi hijo… –murmuró la reina, –mi amado hijo. –Siguieron alejándose, nadie los perseguía. –Cántame un lamento.

Y Elemmíre así lo hizo. Un cantico fúnebre que los demás elfos igual emularon. Lloraban los seres amados que tuvieron que dejar atrás, la hermosa Vilwarin que había sido consumida, a Enya que era saqueada y también la vida que habían perdido.

–_Melmelma nóren sina. Núra lá earo núri, ilfirin nairelma. Ananta ilyar eccatuvalme. Ar ullume nucuvalme, Nauva i nauva…_

.

.

Bölthorn y Hrimthurs habían llegado. Al cambiaformas lo acompañaba una pequeña compañía de doce dísir. A Hrimthurs lo seguía la gran mayoría de sus hombres. Un centenar se había quedado en el observatorio pero los demás lo acompañaban para reclamar la hermosa Vilwarin.

Excepto que descubrieron que los mercenarios habían saqueado el castillo Enya con excepción de los aposentos reales y la cámara del tesoro, los cuales habían sido vaciados y todo su contenido depositado en cofres para Thyra. La ciudad estaba hecha rescoldos y el castillo permanecía con las puertas abiertas y un hado siniestro en su interior. Los cadáveres se hacinaban y los cuervos hacían festín de ellos.

En el sur estaba el campamento de los enanos y algo separado de ellos el de los mercenarios. La compañía rosa y la compañía de la tormenta se habían pasado los últimos días ebrios de violencia y de vino. Habían saqueado la cava del rey y las cocinas. Se habían repartido a todas las doncellas cautivas con las cuales se entretenían vejándolas de todas las formas posibles. En medio de la rapiña y el asesinato tuvieron tiempo de enemistarse entre ellos. Pues Segsmündr había matado a Holme. Si le preguntabas a los de la compañía de la tormenta, decían que ella atacó primero tratando de matarlo mientras dormía. Si les preguntabas a los de la compañía rosa, ellos explicaban que Segsmündr había narcotizado a Holme y la había degollado. Como fuere, sin el mando de la norn, los ases se apoderaron de los lobos de Hel matando a sus jinetes. Los norn que quedaban con vida sólo querían tomar su recompensa y marcharse de vuelta a su mundo cuanto antes.

Los enanos eran más moderados. Se habían ocupado de encadenar a los pocos prisioneros que reclamaron suyos, contabilizar el botín, requisar todas las armas élficas que pudieron y despejar los caminos de escombros para hacerlos transitables.

Bölthorn había enfurecido y soltó una larga perorata para los oídos de Hrimthurs acerca de Thyra. Cuando llegaron ante ella, la reina de los enanos los recibió sumamente satisfecha.

–La capital correspondía a los tres, así lo habíamos acordado. –Reclamó Hrimthurs pero no alzó la voz.

–Me adelanté para impedir que Eyvindur cometiese alguna locura. Tengo el manifiesto del tesoro para que lo repartamos en tres, de manera justa. –Dijo la enana y su hijo le acercó el pergamino a Bölthorn y Hrimthurs.

Ninguno de los dos se creía ni remotamente que aquel manifiesto contuviera todo el tesoro de Vilwarin, era demasiado breve.

–Los mercenarios se han propasado –habló Hrimthurs. –Asumo que no frenaste su pillaje, deteniéndote con ello a considerar que estaban causando daño a algo que también es mío.

–Querían su pago y les permití tomarlo. No se ha perdido nada valioso, tan sólo la honra de un centenar de elfas que si me preguntas necesitaban un hombre de verdad y no esos amanerados con los que usualmente tratan. Se bebieron el vino y han dado buena cuenta de la comida, pero eso es insignificante comparado con el alivio que debe causarte no deberles más dinero.

–Yo debía pagarles conforme a nuestro acuerdo previo, contaba con tomar esta ciudad…

–El dragón la destruyó de cualquier modo. –Lo atajó Thyra, sumamente molesta. Se giró a Bölthorn con fastidio. –¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que vas a reclamarme?

–¿Dónde están Lómelinde y Lord Aldor? –Los necesitaba a ambos pues en el maldito observatorio no quedaba ningún istyar, salvo Belfrast y la pupila de Niriel, que mantenía obstaculizado el Bifrost. No le sería útil demasiado tiempo. –Tenemos un acuerdo alteza, prometiste ayudar a mi señor Surtur a liberarse, y para ese fin necesitamos a los istyar.

–A Lómelinde la mató tu dragón, no puedes culparme por ello. En cuanto a Lord Aldor, pues bien, aún no doy con él, pero tengo un grupo reconociendo cadáveres y haciéndome una lista de aquellos que eran peces gordos en la corte de Eyvindur. –Bölthorn estaba tan airado que parecía que se había hecho algo más grande y que irradiaba fuego.

–¿Y el rey? En dado caso me conformaré con él.

–Lo capturó tu dragón. –Bölthorn se extrañó. –La bestia irrumpió en Enya y lo sacó de ahí volando. Se ha construido algo parecido a un nido tumbando los últimos mallorn que quedaban. Si queda algo de ese insufrible Eyvindur, sin duda estará ahí.

El cambia formas tomó aire como queriendo recobrar la calma. Salió con paso veloz para ocuparse de ese pequeño detalle. Pronto lo siguió una tropa de enanos. Él no le había ordenado al dragón negro que entrase en el castillo. Esta muestra de desobediencia no podía presagiar nada grato. Le quitaría los restos del pobre elfo al dragón y le ordenaría acudir… no, era mejor no pedirle movilizarse por cuenta propia, debía vigilar la conducta de su mascota más de cerca.

Dejó atrás el campamento y llegó ante la bestia. En efecto había derribado los árboles y anidado entre ellos. Bölthorn sacó el pergamino que contenía el alma del dragón, este asomó la cabeza por encima de los troncos caídos y miró a su amo. Se portó dócil mientras Bölthorn trepaba al interior de su nido. Retrocedió a una señal suya y dejó al descubierto a sus pies el cuerpo de Eyvindur. Bölthorn había esperado encontrarse con un amasijo de carne chamuscada o tal vez con el elfo hecho pedazos. Pero no. Estaba entero e intacto.

–Por todos los demonios del averno –masculló Bölthorn. El elfo respiraba, tan sólo estaba inconsciente. Miró al dragón como si no creyera, que de hecho no lo hacía, lo que había hecho. –Así que eres una noble bestia cuidando el tesoro que escogiste. –Le dio una palmada en una pata.

–Por Anar e Isil –exclamó alguno de los enanos. Se habían metido tras Bölthorn y ahora se acercaban.

El dragón les enseñó los dientes.

–Quieto –le ordenó Bölthorn, sin tener más remedio que permitirles encadenar al soberano y arrástralo fuera de ahí. –Sígueme.

El dragón anduvo fuera de su nido tras los pasos de Bölthorn, pero este notó que aunque lo seguía a él, sus ojos estaban puestos en el elfo.

Condujo al dragón a las afueras del campamento y lo dejó bajo la vigilancia de las dísir, las cuales protestaron, eran terribles guardianas. No podía fiarse de ellas pero no podía hacer ese trabajo él solo. Necesitaba más manos.

Miró a los norn, estaban preparando sus naves para partir. Se dirigió a ellos y los abordó en su lengua, inició dándoles el pésame por Holme. No agradecieron su cortesía.

–Necesito un maestre, tengo heridos en mi feudo –lo miraron como si estuviese loco. –En el observatorio –tuvo que explicarse. –Pagaré muy bien, su peso en gemas preciosas y oro a cambio de toda la campaña.

–No queremos saber más de traidores ni de putos enanos. Estamos hartos. Tenemos oro y eso es todo, nos marchamos. Además no queremos estar aquí cuando los aesir desciendan.

–Los aesir no vendrán, les hemos chafado el Bifrost. Por otra parte, si se quedan conmigo habrá más dinero para darles, no tendrán que combatir contra la compañía de la tormenta ni con ellos, ni lidiar con Thyra ni con Segsmündr.

–Ese hijo de perra mató a Holme.

–Bien, este es mi trato, un maestre y una guarnición a cambio de venganza, además del dinero, claro está. –Se pusieron a discutir entre ellos. Bölthorn escuchó a varios decir que ni que hubiesen querido tanto a Holme. Pero al final un pequeño grupo se separó de los otros. Cincuenta, nada mal. –¿Y el maestre?

Un norn entrado en años dio unos pasos al frente. Era musculoso y curtido, llevaba ropa gastada encima, la camisa sin botones permitía ver los músculos de su abdomen. Todo una pieza.

–Soy Radu. –Bölthorn esperó un segundo por si a su nuevo maestre le daba por escupir o algo así. –Mis hombres y yo nos quedaremos pero queremos la cabeza de Segsmündr en una pica y nuestro peso en oro.

Bölthorn los miró, su líder Holme los tenía bien alimentados, aquello sería muchísimo dinero.

–La cabeza más adelante pues ahora mismo la espada de ese descastado hace falta, pero sin duda la tendrán, Segsmündr jamás dejará Svartálfheim. –Hubo asentimientos. –Y será el peso de la mitad, si quieren, me basta con veinticinco.

Volvieron a consultarse. Accedieron. De hecho se quedaron los cincuenta.

Lo primero que Bölthorn hizo fue mandarlos a conseguir una cadena para que las dísir ataran al dragón a un árbol. Luego volvió a la tienda de Thyra para parlamentar un par de detalles. Cuando entró Hrimthurs estaba discutiendo con la reina acerca de su negligencia. La de ella, no la de él.

–Tenías que haber contenido a Telenma y después haber aguardado por nosotros para marchar sobre la capital. Te haz comportado de manera desleal…

–¿Desleal? ¿Cómo osas increparme de tal manera? Yo te protegí cuando fallaste en el observatorio, te alimenté, te di armas, te ayudé a reclutar el raquítico ejército que te sigue, una tropa de desarrapados igual que tú.

Lo cierto es que Hrimthurs no era la elegancia encarnada, con una armadura que no era de su medida, con la ropa desgastada y su cabello encanecido y leonino. Bölthorn jamás participaba en estas competencias de ver quien meaba más lejos pero Thyra los miraba a Hrimthurs y a él como si fuesen sus súbditos.

"Y ahora le reprochará el dinero que le debe". Pensó cansinamente. Thyra no lo decepcionó.

–Me debes más de un millón de sous entre armas y otros favores.

"Si se pagan no son favores" pensó Bölthorn.

–Y a cambio te cedí una tercera parte de Vilwarin pero en cambio la haz tomado entera, y Bölthorn… –el cambia formas se alarmó, detestaba a Thyra pero jamás tomaría partido por Hrimthurs.

Dejaron de discutir pues la tienda estaba vibrando, la copa de vino de la reina cayó al suelo y se derramó. Los tres se preguntaron qué sucedía, salieron a averiguarlo.

–Esta es sin duda la era de las maravillas –dijo Bölthorn. –Un dragón surca los cielos de Svartálfheim y se roba al rey como si fuese su tesoro, los lobos de Hel corren por tierras de los vivos y del cielo desciende el príncipe de los elfos oscuros para reclamar su trono –canturreó.

.

Diecinueve drakares bajaron entre las nubes, desplegando sus estandartes antes de tomar tierra. Las compuertas se abrieron y los ocupantes descendieron ante el campamento.

Thyra juntó un grupo de sus soldados y los hizo formar alrededor de ella. Hrimthurs hizo lo propio con Olwa y sus demás guerreros. No lo hicieron así para defenderse, eran el comité de bienvenida. Bölthorn parecía más entusiasmado que Hrimthurs a la vista del ejército de elfos oscuros que descendió marchando a paso marcial. Iban enfundados en armaduras, desiguales entre sí pero hermosamente bruñidas. Portaban al cinto espadas de doble filo, manguales, dagas; en la cadera un carcaj de flechas empenachadas en negro y sus arcos en la espalda.

De la nave guía bajó un portaestandarte. Una fémina de aspecto delicado y hermoso, ataviada a la manera de las skjaldmö. Llevaba el estandarte con la serpiente coronada de flores. Tras ella venía Nulka en una armadura roja. Y finalmente aparecieron Bjarni y Svadilfari.

Hrimthurs se adelantó para recibir a su familia.

Todos sus elfos se habían aglomerado, conocían a los ocupantes de los drakares y se regocijaban de verlos unirse a su causa. Pero ante todo admiraban el séquito de Svadilfari.

El hijo era bien diferente del padre. Svadilfari apareció vestido en armadura plateada, con un manto azul oscuro que le cruzaba sobre el hombro. Su rostro maduro infundía confianza pero su mirada conservaba ese algo gentil que él siempre se esforzaba en disimular. A su lado su madre estaba completamente encanecida y débil pero sonreía. Bjarni le tendió los brazos a Hrimthurs y ambos se abrazaron. El momento perdió solemnidad y los elfos se mezclaron para saludarse.

–Mi príncipe –Bölthorn se adelantó abriendo los brazos encantado de verlo pero Svadilfari no correspondió a su vehemencia. –Bienvenido seas Svadilfari Bjarnison. –Bölthorn lo reverenció e hizo aparecer algo. –Permíteme obsequiarte con esta espada. –Svadilfari la tomó. Era un arma magnifica, había runas élficas que corrían por el filo, era un arma para dos manos, con empuñadura en forma de dragón. Hubo entendimiento en la mirada del príncipe elfo. –Su nombre es Runya. –Añadió Bölthorn.

Svadilfari se fijó en su padre, Hrimthurs lo miraba como si lo analizara, como si no lo conociera.

–Te agradezco gentil Bölthorn –dijo Svadilfari algo inseguro. –Es sin duda una espada de hechura sublime, sin embargo no soy un guerrero. Por tanto cedo a Runya a mi señor de la guerra, Nulka.

El mercenario se aproximó y la tomó. La hizo silbar en el aire con un par de movimientos, agradeció a Svadilfari con una reverencia. Hubo aplausos entre las tropas. Bölthorn atisbó reproche en los ojos de Hrimthurs, no le gustaba que reverenciaran a su hijo.

Thyra fue la siguiente en acercarse a darle la bienvenida a Svadilfari. Acababa de tratar a Hrimthurs de mendigo, deudor y vasallo pero ante Svadilfari fue toda encanto. Igual tenía un regalo para darle la bienvenida. Se conocían desde antes pero se diría que era la primera vez que cruzaban palabra.

–De lo mejor que Vilwarin puede ofrecer. –La reina le tendió de sus propias manos un collar de oro blanco con ramilletes en forma de hojas y una sola perla engarzada al centro. –Acéptalo príncipe, en prenda de nuestra amistad.

Que lo llamase príncipe fue el colmo. Hrimthurs se alejó a paso firme. Svadilfari tomó el collar, con una expresión que Bölthorn ahora sí no supo descifrar. Se giró hacia Bjarni pero su madre negó y le indicó a la portaestandarte que debía acercarse.

–Dáselo a Vanima hijo. No es joya para una anciana, en cambio su belleza le hará justicia.

La elfa hincó una rodilla ante Svadilfari y apartó su cabello negro a un costado. Svadilfari le puso aquel collar y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse nuevamente.

Thyra los observaba interesada.

–Así como Nulka es mi señor de la guerra, Vanima es mi consejera, mi Aranmaitë.

–Hermosos títulos. –Se metió Bölthorn. –Y me apuesto a que esos –indicó a los guerreros que habían descendido tras Svadilfari y su madre, los cuales eran más altos que los demás y parecían también mejor armados –son tus ohtar. –Svadilfari asintió. –Así pues haz resucitado las costumbres de la corte de Malekith. Sin duda eres su digno heredero.

–Lo es –dijo Vanima. –Él es Svadilfari Meletyalda. –Otra palabra que no se había escuchado en Svartálfheim por muchos siglos. El título real de Malekith, "_Meletyalda_".

Thyra rió encantada y ordenó de inmediato que se preparase un banquete para darle la bienvenida al príncipe.

.

Svadilfari volvió al interior de su drakar en cuanto terminó de presentar a los capitanes entre sí. Su padre lo estaba rehuyendo y se notaba a la legua pero no le dio por perseguir a Hrimthurs. Dejó a Bjarni con Vanima y él se fue a su camarote y se sentó de cara a la pared.

Conforme descendían desde el espacio había vislumbrado las ruinas de Vilwarin. Buscó entre sus cosas el libro de arquitectura que Loki le había obsequiado y miró los bocetos del trazado de la ciudad, cuánto había anhelado verla. Se sentía como un traidor, un completo y despreciable traidor. Mirando los escombros de la ciudad, recibiendo la espada de Hagen de manos de Bölthorn; y lo peor, el collar que le dio Thyra, era el mismo que él le había obsequiado a Eyvindur, el que le había puesto personalmente.

–Svadilfari –Vanima se asomó. –¿Te encuentras bien? Nulka quiere hablar con Olwa, el general de tu padre, para ponerse al tanto de la guerra. Deberías venir a escucharlos.

–No. –Le dijo a Vanima tajante. Él sólo quería ver a Loki, no quería involucrarse allá donde Bölthorn lo arrastraba. –Déjame.

–¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? –Le insistió ella pero no se acercó.

–Sí. –Ya que lo mencionaba. –Averigua que fue de Eyvindur, quiero que me cuentes la historia de la caída de Vilwarin.

–Sí, mi príncipe –repuso Vanima y lo dejó por fin, encerrado en ese pequeño espacio con sus pensamientos.

.

Thyra hizo amordazar a los prisioneros para que no fastidiasen con sus quejas. Mandó levantar un pabellón al sur del campamento, para que la vista de la ciudad que aún humeaba no estropease los ánimos.

Svadilfari se sentó en la mesa de honor, con su padre a la derecha seguido de su madre; y a su izquierda Thyra y su hijo Tryggvi.

Nulka, Tankol, todos ellos andaban entre los demás elfos. Nulka estaba más que honrado por la espada que Svadilfari le había dado y no se la había quitado para esa ocasión. Svadilfari lo vio hablando con el capitán de los mercenarios, Segsmündr.

Vanima ya le había contado brevemente lo acontecido, incluido el hecho de que Eyvindur era prisionero de la reina de los enanos. Quería verlo pero a la vez le temía. Sabía que su simple presencia en Svartálfheim era una fragante traición. Temía por él pero no creía que fuesen a hacerle daño. Lo necesitaban, porque Thor acudiría y Eyvindur sería un rehén valioso para utilizar en su contra. Quería hincarse ante el rey elfo y pedirle perdón, explicarle el porqué de sus acciones, no pretendía causarle mayor daño a su mundo del que ya había, tan sólo había actuado por amor.

Miró a su madre, se veía tranquila y feliz, Hrimthurs la estaba tomando de la mano. Bjarni le estaba hablando a Hrimthurs de Asgard, le estaba contando de las construcciones que Svadilfari había realizado, de la comunidad en pequeño Alfheim, de Aryante y su embarazo; de Tulk. Hrimthurs la escuchaba con atención y sin interrumpirla.

–Príncipe –Thyra entabló conversación con él. Sin meditarlo Svadilfari volteó respondiendo al título. La reina sonrió. –Te felicito por tu sentido de la oportunidad, tu padre sin duda necesitará de ti y de tus espadas leales para marchar hacia el norte o hacia el oeste. Aún queda mucho por conquistar.

–¿Y usted alteza? ¿No participará más en la contienda? –Thyra negó.

–Bölthorn pidió el observatorio, yo me quedo con el palacio Steindor y con la capital sur, Barad Eithel. El resto del reino les corresponde a ustedes, sus legítimos dueños. –Svadilfari asintió. –Parece que tus súbditos te tienen en muy alta estima. A todos les gusta un príncipe apuesto y con aire señorial.

Vanima le había dicho que la reina Thyra se había apropiado de Vilwarin sin permitirle a su padre quedarse más que una nimiedad del tesoro real. Ella parecía estarlo sondeando, seguramente se preguntaba qué es lo que cambiaría con su llegada. Él no estaba interesado.

–No son mis súbditos, ellos tan sólo quieren ayudar en lo que puedan. –Thyra sonrió condescendiente de su ingenuidad. –Majestad, supe que tomaste pocos prisioneros.

–Así es, pienso mostrarle uno muy valioso a tu padre esta noche. –Svadilfari no indagó más.

Bjarni se retiró a descansar al interior de su drakar bastante pronto. Y en cuanto ella se fue Hrimthurs dejó de contenerse.

–¿A qué piensas que estás jugando? –Y cuando inquirió aquello barrió con sus ojos bicolores el atuendo de Svadilfari para detenerse en la manera en que sostenía su copa en ese momento, como si hasta los modales de su hijo le resultasen ofensivos. –Te proclamas heredero de Malekith, te das un título real y repartes otros tantos entre tus seguidores, apareces vestido así aceptando lisonjas y que te llamen príncipe. ¿Esto es un entretenimiento para ti? ¿Qué piensas que hacemos aquí?

–Por lo que he visto te dedicas al pillaje, al saqueo y a la masacre. –Repuso Svadilfari. –No era mi deseo acudir a la guerra pero finalmente aquí me tienes, no veo porque me reprochas. El título me lo dieron ellos –señaló a los elfos oscuros –yo nunca lo pedí para mí.

–Dame el anillo –le pidió Hrimthurs. –Si lo que dices es cierto, ponte de pie y dame el anillo de Malekith.

–Entonces lo que te enfada es que a mí me llamen príncipe pero nadie se tome la molestia de darte trato de rey, ¿por qué padre? Debo preguntarte entonces ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? Porque creo que quizás he malentendido tus intenciones. –Svadilfari ni se movió ni se quitó el anillo. –Buscabas venganza.

–Telenma y Larus están muertos. Ahora lo que sigue es tomar este reino para nosotros, nos pertenece. Júrame lealtad y recobremos nuestro hogar.

–Los elfos de luz han vivido en Svartálfheim más tiempo que nosotros. Mi hogar no está aquí.

–¿En dónde si no? ¿En las migajas que Thor te ha dado? ¿Pequeño Alfheim?

–Pues sí. Ese era mi hogar. Ya puestos no debería ocultarte nada. No vine a luchar, Bölthorn me dijo que querías un ejército y aquí lo tienes. Pretendo retirarme en cuanto pueda.

–¿Cuándo Bölthorn te entregue a Loki? –Hrimthurs estaba más enterado de lo que su hijo esperaba. Svadilfari tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado. –Que Surtur te devore. Hijo desleal e hipócrita. ¿Saben tus súbditos por qué viniste en realidad? ¿Saben que se juegan la vida a cambio de que tú te encames a tu antiguo amor?

–Yo era el arquitecto real en Asgard –le soltó de golpe Svadilfari. –Logré tu anhelado sueño. Ahora me llaman príncipe y me siguen, de nuevo consigo lo que tú anhelas. No me voy a disculpar por tus frustraciones padre. Puedo decirles la verdad aquí y ahora –pues no incumpliría su contrato con Bölthorn –pero lo siguiente que verías es a Nulka tomando a sus guerreros, a los capitanes que me son leales juntando pertrechos; y este ejército que ahora ves volvería al espacio en el acto.

–En verdad eres un muchachito engreído. ¿Los mantiene aquí su amor por ti? Nuestra causa es justa. Los inspiraste a unirse pero no te necesitan para que la furia que le guardan a los elfos de luz y su anhelo de tener un hogar los aliente a pelear. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

Svadilfari se zafó el anillo de Malekith de la mano. Iba a ponerse de pie para anunciar su devolución a las rugosas manos de Hrimthurs; pero justo en ese momento la música cesó y un heraldo enano alzó la voz.

–Príncipe Svadilfari, nuestros aliados elfos oscuros; su alteza Thyra conoce el dolor que por siglos les fue infringido por los elfos de luz. Sepan todos que cuando un elfos oscuro era asesinado, su cabeza era presentada ante el rey elfo para su divertimento. Pues bien, he aquí la cabeza de su asesino.

Svadilfari se quedó inmóvil. Vio un enano portando una bandeja en todo lo alto. Los elfos oscuros soltaron exclamaciones de aprobación al verlo pasar.

–No la traigan aquí –rogó pero era inútil. Le llevaron aquello directamente a él y lo pusieron sobre la mesa.

No era Eyvindur, de hecho Svadilfari no lo conocía. Miró a Thyra, acordándose de mostrarse frío e indiferente. Como si un cristal lo separase de la realidad.

–Es Lúne, el lord consejero, el que ordenaba a Telenma cazarlos en nombre de su sobrino.

Svadilfari permanecía sereno pero había empalidecido. Vanima se paró a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella fue quien habló en su lugar.

–Te agradecemos benevolente Thyra por obsequiarnos con la muerte de quien nos quería muertos. –Dijo con sencillez y reverenció a la reina.

Thyra hizo un ademán y la cabeza fue retirada de la vista. El heraldo volvió a hablar. Anunció un desfile de prisioneros. Svadilfari se encontró temiendo nuevamente encontrarse a Eyvindur. Pero su temor recibió indulto. Pasaron ante ellos las damas de la corte que habían sobrevivido, eran tres y la que iba encadenada al frente de todas era Lara.

Al verla Svadilfari no pudo evitar acordarse de la última vez que se habían visto. Faida, la tesorera real fallecida, lo había contratado para pintarle un cuadro y por ello Svadilfari solía acudir a su casa, la estaba retratando. En una de esas ocasiones, Lara había entrado seguida de Héroïque, Amora y Threir. Las bulliciosas damas de la corte aesir. Faida se había mostrado mortificada porque la presencia de Svadilfari ofendiese en alguna manera Lara. Pero la princesa elfa se lo tomó con humor. Saludó a Svadilfari hablándole élfico, él pensó que ella no era tan mala como creía, hasta que al momento de partir, Lara hizo que le llevasen un plato de sopa. Se lo había puesto a Svadilfari en las manos.

"_Es para que tengas algo que seguramente desconoces, una cena caliente_" le había dicho ella y sus amigas se habían reído.

Y ahora estaba aquí. Con un sencillo vestido, el hermoso rostro mostraba magulladuras, en los labios y en la comisura de uno de sus ojos. Lara no levantó la mirada hacia él ni tampoco lo hicieron las otras.

–Por desgracia no puedo entregártelas –estaba diciendo Thyra y Svadilfari sintió que no sabía de qué le hablaba, ¿para qué querría él a esas pobres elfas desgraciadas? –Se las regalé a Segsmündr. Lara es su favorita, la encadena a su cama, dice que nunca había rodado por las sábanas con alguien tan fino.

Las elfas fueron retiradas. Svadilfari sentía que no tenía sangre en el cuerpo y que no quería mantenerse más tiempo ahí. La música volvió a iniciar. Svadilfari se levantó para alejarse de Thyra.

Nulka se le acercó.

–Olwa quiere que marchemos hacia el oeste, y ya que no tenemos suficientes hombres quieren continuar la alianza con la compañía de la tormenta; y que ellos ataquen el norte. –Svadilfari no tenía opinión acerca de esas decisiones.

–Pronto no nos quedaran enemigos, por favor no me envíen sus cabezas. –Nulka sonrió tomándose a broma el comentario.

–Fue extraño conocer así a Lúne –dijo Nulka. –Tampoco vi nunca en persona a Telenma a pesar de que ella hundió mi drakar, y ahora está muerta y no veré siquiera su cabeza. ¿No es extraño?

–Prefiero no verlos. Saber que los matan y luego los exhiben como trofeos.

–A Lúne no lo mataron para exhibírtelo. –Habló el mercenario. –El cuello tenía los bordes muy limpios y los rasgos se le veían embotados. Estimo que llevaba muerto un día entero. Nuestros perseguidores finalmente se han ido al Hel.

–Ya nadie nos perseguía –musitó Svadilfari casi con tristeza.

Aquí venía Bölthorn. Nulka se alejó para dejarlos charlar a solas.

–¿Dónde está Loki? –Le preguntó Svadilfari en el acto. –Quiero verlo.

–Se quedó en el observatorio. Mañana partiré hacia allá.

–Iré contigo.

–¿Y tú padre? Aún debe conquistar…

–El norte y el oeste, y ninguno de esos sitios podría importarme menos, si es en el observatorio donde lo tienes, es ahí donde yo estaré.

–Tu devoción me conmueve hondamente, más, no olvides que no te lo puedes llevar hasta que cumpla mi contrato. –Svadilfari asintió. –Te ves bien en tu papel de príncipe, debo felicitarte por ello, se nota que te quieren.

Svadilfari se sentía en una pesadilla.

.

Al día siguiente se levantó, se vistió con sencillez y salió del drakar. Debía decirle a Hrimthurs que no iría con él a conquistar el reino. A Nulka y a Vanima que siguieran a su padre junto con el ejército. Quería llevar a Bjarni con él al observatorio pues estaba seguro de que podría cuidar de ella mejor que su padre y que estaría más tranquila en ese enclave, alejada de las batallas.

La mañana estaba clara, el cielo increíblemente azul, ajeno al dolor de los elfos de luz. Svadilfari estaba tratando con ahínco en no pensar en ellos.

Vio pasar a Bölthorn guiando un caballo que cojeaba de la brida. Lo siguió para preguntarle a qué hora partirían. Todo sería más rápido si se llevaban el drakar de Svadilfari pero era posible que su padre le prohibiese movilizar ni una sola nave para sus fines personales.

El cambiaformas lo saludó con un gesto y siguió adelante.

–¿A dónde vas? –Inquirió Svadilfari.

–Donde mi mascota. –Salieron del campamento. Las dísir no dormían nunca. Svadilfari retrocedió al verlas, estaban custodiando al dragón el cual dormitaba echado, con una gruesa cadena en torno a su cuello. El caballo no quiso avanzar más. Bölthorn lo retuvo de la brida. –El desayuno está servido. –El dragón abrió los ojos. Svadilfari se giró a tiempo para no ver, aunque escuchó un relincho desesperado y después el crujir de huesos bajo las fauces de la bestia. –Si esto te parece cruel, deberías ver a las dísir alimentándose de elfos de luz. Esa Thyra me dará los prisioneros sobrantes para alimentarlas, por ahora están tranquilas. Se cebaron en Bain.

–Destruiste Bain –Svadilfari se giró procurando no ver directo al dragón pero notando aun así su hocico teñido de rojo.

–Sí –dijo Bölthorn. –Pero no te preocupes tu pueblo no lo necesitará más, y ningún elfo oscuro fue lastimado.

–Había niños, pequeños norn.

–Sí, los había –dijo Bölthorn sin ápice de arrepentimiento. –¿De dónde haz sacado este código moral? No creo que venga de tu padre. Ha presenciado mucho últimamente y jamás se queja por nada.

–No soy como mi padre.

–Eso veo; ya quiero que Thyra te insulte para ver cómo te lo tomas. Tu padre aguanta sin pestañear, a veces no sé si de verdad está cabreado, quizás ha formado costra o quizás le gusta que lo traten así. Antes de que enfermase, ¿tu madre le prodigaba un trato rudo? –A veces Svadilfari no sabía de qué hablaba Bölthorn.

El dragón se puso de pie haciendo tintinear sus cadenas.

–¿Está bien sujeto? –Inquirió Svadilfari.

–No. –Respondió Bölthorn. –Esas cadenas no lo frenan en absoluto. Hice que las dísir se las pusieran para tranquilizarlos a todos. Son una falsa ilusión de control. –El dragón olisqueó el aire y desplegó las alas. –Quieto. –Le ordenó Bölthorn y el reptil volvió a echarse para seguir masticando la carne del caballo, pero parecía alerta.

–¿Qué le pasa? –Bölthorn no respondió en cambio se le acercó y se puso a reprender al dragón, como si le hablase a un perro que se comportaba indebidamente.

En eso Vanima apareció corriendo a toda prisa hacia ellos. Svadilfari temió que viniera para obligarlo a estar en otro festejo de la reina de los enanos. Por poco y adivinó las intenciones de la elfa.

–Ven rápido –le pidió ella llorosa. –Dicen que va a ejecutarlo, debes pararla.

–¿A quién van a ejecutar?

–A Eyvindur, debes detenerla.

.

Thyra tenía cien prisioneros. Solamente cien quedaban con vida. Había un puñado de ases y el resto eran elfos. Hombres y mujeres encadenados para presenciar aquello. Su ejército estaba alineado en corro. Los elfos oscuros igual se acercaron expectantes. Tryggvi miraba pero parecía que preferiría estar en cualquier otro sitio. Su hijo no tenía idea de lo que ella había planeado.

Hrimthurs no decía nada, estaba parado junto a ella, Thyra lo había invitado expresamente.

El rey de los elfos estaba de pie, impertérrito. Estaba atado con cadenas de gelgja que le sujetaban las muñecas nulificando su magia. Tenía el mentón alzado, la mirada fija, hasta parecía que se aburría con su propia ejecución.

El heraldo de Thyra empezó a hablar.

–Larus, rey consorte de Svartálfheim, primero de su nombre, durante el gran terremoto que nos destruyó, contemplaste la desolación de nuestro reino y sacaste beneficio de ella, por eso se te sentencia a que te arranquen los ojos. Por el crimen de arrebatarnos la mina de Hvergelmir, indispensable para nuestro sustento, por negarnos ventajas comerciales, por sabotear nuestro uso del observatorio y por oprimirnos se te condena a morir eviscerado. Eyriander, reina de Svartálfheim, por el crimen de tu estirpe al borrar de la historia las gestas del valiente Thorvid, padre de nuestro pueblo, se te condena a que tu nombre nunca más sea pronunciado. Por tu soberbia, tu falsa indulgencia y la humillación constante que ejerciste sobre nuestra amada reina Thyra, libertadora de nuestro pueblo, se te condena a perder la belleza que soberbiamente luciste, se te mostrará desnuda para que tus carnes viles sean contempladas por los ojos de nuestro pueblo y se te arrancará el cabello. Eyvindur Elenion Ancalima, por la grave falta de acuchillar a nuestro príncipe Tryggvi en la mano, se te romperán ambas a martillazos, por amenazarnos, intimidarnos y continuar con la tiranía de tu padre, tu cadáver será desmembrado y enviado por pedazos a todos los señoríos de nuestro mundo.

Eyvindur apenas y pestañeó.

–Madre, ¿cómo puedes sentenciar a Larus y a Eyriander? –Inquirió Tryggvi. –Debes parar.

–Mi hijo tiene razón –dijo Thyra. –Ellos dos no están aquí, pero los pecados de los padres se heredan a los hijos. Así pues Eyvindur pagará la sentencia dictada para sus padres, empezando por la de Eyriander, continuando con la suya para finalmente abrazar el hado correspondiente a su padre.

Thyra era la justa vengadora de su pueblo y su libertadora. A partir de aquí todo sería esplendor y gloria. La muerte de Eyvindur marcaría el nacimiento de una nueva era. Sabía que lo estaba condenando a una larga tortura y a una muerte vergonzosa, no era afecta a ello, pero cuando tomó asiento en su silla mullida para presidir aquel ritual tomó la firme determinación de no quitarle los ojos de encima al elfo.

.

Bjarni se había acercado, su pueblo le abrió paso hasta el frente de la multitud que se había apiñado. Vio a Hrimthurs de pie junto a la reina Thyra, su Svadilfari no estaba con ellos. No se acercó a su esposo, en cambio se quedó junto a Tankol y Nulka.

Vio que los mercenarios ases se acercaban al rey de los elfos el cual era retenido por gruesas cadenas. Se pusieron a arrancarle la ropa sin ningún miramiento.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Su voz se perdió entre los gritos de los elfos de luz que estaban atados, apartados pero no lo suficiente como para que no pudieran presenciar lo que le hacían a su soberano. La desnudez era una humillación gravísima para el hermoso pueblo. Bjarni lo sabía bien.

Algunos elfos de luz se pusieron en pie y tiraron de las cadenas hasta sangrarse las manos, tratando de soltarse para ayudar a su rey. Otros suplicaron piedad y se ofrecieron a ser torturados en lugar de Eyvindur; pero sus súplicas fueron ignoradas. El rey se debatía, resistiéndose pero era inútil lo que hacía.

–Thyra quiere dejar bien claro que este es el final de los elfos de luz y sobre todo del linaje de Eyrikur –dijo Nulka.

Malekith mató a Eldarur hijo de Eyrikur. Eyrikur exilió a Malekith. Bjaldifr mató a Eyrundil hijo de Eyrikur. Larus mató a Bjaldifr padre de Bjarni. Hrimthurs hizo que matasen a Larus. Lúne igual estaba muerto. Y así. Una larga cadena de odio. Pero Eyvindur no tenía hijos.

Los elfos de luz apartaron la mirada cuando el cuerpo de su rey quedó expuesto. Su largo cabello ocultaba en parte su pecho pero el resto de su piel blanca como la crema se exhibía.

–Es sólo un niño –dijo Bjarni. –Era Lúne el que nos cazaba, eso dijo Lord Aldor. –Varios elfos oscuros se giraron a mirarla pero nadie hizo nada.

Eyvindur bajó la mirada un instante antes de clavar sus ojos en Thyra. La seguía mirando cuando los mercenarios lo obligaron a arrodillarse.

.

Svadilfari escuchó a Eyvindur gritando y apresuró el paso con Vanima a la zaga.

–A un lado, apártense –les pidió a sus elfos oscuros los cuales obedecieron en el acto. Hubo otro grito y empezó a empujarlos, se coló entre todos con relativa facilidad hasta llegar al frente de aquel suplicio.

Vio a Eyvindur con las manos sujetas sobre una roca y un enano que blandía por última vez el martillo en su contra machacándoselas. El rey de los elfos gritó y se desvaneció por los suelos.

–Levántenlo –decía Thyra. Y dos de los mercenarios así lo hicieron exhibiéndolo en su cruda desnudez, marcada por la tortura. –Sáquenle los ojos, pero primero despiértenlo.

Svadilfari corrió a ellos. Se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto encima y cubrió con él a su amigo. Había tomado por sorpresa a los mercenarios con su intervención y soltaron a Eyvindur dejándolo en brazos de Svadilfari. La cara del hermoso elfo estaba veteada de sangre, su cuero cabelludo mostraba cortadas donde la navaja había hecho su trabajo con salvajismo. Su cabello, aquel gran río de belleza y opulencia, había desaparecido.

–No te entrometas –le dijo uno de los mercenarios haciendo amago de quitar a Svadilfari pero de pronto Nulka estaba a su lado con la mano en la empuñadura de su nueva espada, amenazante y bravo.

–Cuidado, –le advirtió al mercenario –es mi príncipe.

Varios de sus ohtar se unieron a Nulka. Hubo un revuelo de voces entre la multitud.

–Eyvindur, Eyvindur –lo llamó Svadilfari. Miró sus manos con los dedos retorcidos dolorosamente y sus huesos sobresaliendo entre la piel. Esas manos con la que le había construido un reloj cósmico, sus manos de artífice. Le acarició el rostro. Eyvindur abrió brevemente los ojos. –Te tengo, te tengo –le susurró Svadilfari dejándolo perderse en las tinieblas de la inconsciencia.

–¿Qué sucede príncipe? –Inquirió la voz de Thyra, autoritaria y calculadora.

Svadilfari alzó la mirada apretando más a Eyvindur contra él. Miró en derredor, los enanos lo miraban con censura, sus propios elfos oscuros lo cuestionaban. No aprobaban lo que hacía porque para ellos Eyvindur era, pues bien, Eyvindur era el epítome de una raza que por largos años los había oprimido. Svadilfari supo lo que pasaría. Lo obligarían a soltar a Eyvindur y la reina Thyra haría que le sacasen los ojos antes de matarlo. Y él no podría impedirlo, porque no era nadie, tan sólo un humilde…

No.

Por Isil, por Anar, por Bjaldifr. Él era un príncipe, o eso decían todos; el legítimo heredero de Malekith y por lo tanto estaba en su reino, y si quería salvar a Eyvindur, debía poder hacerlo. Los mercenarios de Thyra no iban a ponerle una mano encima a menos que quisieran perderla bajo el filo de Runya.

Clavó la mirada en Vanima, porque si alguien creía que él era el príncipe de Svartálfheim era ella. Se levantó sin soltar a Eyvindur.

–No puedo tolerar que se atormente así a nadie sin que intervenga. –Las palabras no fueron difíciles porque eran honestas. –Lo lamento alteza Thyra, pero… pero…

–Estás protegiendo al enemigo de tu pueblo, dándole la espalda al sufrimiento que les impuso. ¿Cuántos de tus elfos aquí presentes no perdieron sus naves, su familia y sus amigos por obra de los elfos de luz? –Inquirió Thyra. –Entiendo que tienes un corazón noble, príncipe, que no tolera ver como se infringe castigo pero entonces, te exhorto a que lo dejes y te retires.

–Lo lamento alteza Thyra –retomó lo que decía como si no la hubiese escuchado. –Pero acabo de decidir que la custodia de este prisionero recaiga en mis manos y por lo tanto yo… –Vanima asintió. –Yo suspendo tu sentencia previa.

La multitud estalló en gritos, en abucheos, en murmuraciones, Thyra se estaba riendo.

–Suéltalo –Hrimthurs se acercó. –Estás haciendo el ridículo. –Si había alguien que creyera menos que nadie que Svadilfari era un príncipe, ese era su padre. –Este es el muchacho que ordenó a Telenma que nos asesinara en el espacio. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

–No lo he olvidado. Y no padre, Larus instauró a Telenma y le dio su flota, Lúne le ordenó perseguirnos. Este es el muchacho que le ordenó a Telenma que nos dejase en paz, él la hizo descender con todos sus hombres y me juró que cesaría la persecución, cumpliéndolo en el acto. –Buscó a sus elfos, a los que se había traído de Asgard, sus ohtar. –Ustedes lo presenciaron, él quería la paz con nosotros. –Hubo nuevos comentarios menos airados esta vez. –Si es enemigo de Thyra, con la destrucción de su hogar, con la muerte de su familia, ya se ha cobrado, no veo porque debemos permitirle continuar.

–Insensato –le advirtió Hrimthurs. Svadilfari se estaba dando cuenta de que le daba lo mismo lo que su padre opinase.

–¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? ¿Padre? ¿Te satisface este despliegue de injusta crueldad?

–Es del linaje de Eyrikur, debe morir, tú sabes bien lo que esa familia le hizo a la nuestra.

–Tú mataste a su padre y trataste de matarlo a él, le marcaste la cara. –Hrimthurs alzó una mano dispuesto a soltarle un revés pero Nulka negó despacio desaconsejándolo. –¿Qué te hizo Eyvindur? ¿Con sus propias manos?

–Ya fue suficiente –habló Thyra. –Príncipe no te aconsejo que me desafíes. ¿Harás que tus elfos oscuros luchen con mi ejército por él?

Sus elfos retrocedieron, los mercenarios ya se estaban alistando. Los superaban en número.

–Tankol –Svadilfari se dirigió a él. –Eyvindur le ordenó a Telenma descender y proclamó una ley que instauraba que atacarnos era ilegal. ¿Lo recuerdas? –El capitán suspiró y dio un paso al frente. Lo recordaba. –Nulka… –a él no tuvo que decirle nada, el mercenario desenvainó.

Hubo un nuevo tumulto en la muchedumbre. Se amontonaron abriendo espacio para que Bölthorn pasara, lo seguían sus dísir y a nadie le gustaba estar cerca de ellas.

–Majestad –Bölthorn le hizo una reverencia a Thyra y luego se detuvo a mirar a Eyvindur. –Que desastre. Bueno, espero que te hayas divertido, esto se acabó, me llevaré al rey elfo.

Thyra soltó un "ja" muy audible antes de llamar a su guardia. Tryggvi, se acercó a toda prisa ante el llamado de su madre. Los ohtar de Svadilfari desenvainaron y las dísir hicieron otro tanto.

–Es mío –habló la reina de los enanos y luego se dirigió a su hijo. –Mata a Eyvindur, si hace falta salpica la ropa de nuestro príncipe elfo.

–Teníamos un acuerdo –se quejó Bölthorn acercándose y habló para Thyra en la lengua de los enanos. –No hay istyar en esta pútrida ciudad salvo él, así que me lo quedo.

–Tú y tus contratos. Te desconozco. –Bölthorn sonrió cándidamente. Alzó una mano.

–Gracias a las nornas que lo haces, nada nos vincula entonces.

Thyra parecía intrigada por las acciones de su anterior aliado, pero entonces el dragón apareció volando y aterrizó aplastando la tienda de Thyra. La bestia dirigió su mirada hacia Svadilfari que aún sostenía a Eyvindur.

Thyra se había levantado de su silla cuando Bölthorn la señaló. El dragón rugió y la engulló en un solo bocado.

Ahora los que gritaban eran los enanos.

–¡Madre! –Tryggvi y sus hombres sacaron las espadas, pero el dragón volvió a rugir.

–Vamos a dejar en claro algunas cosas. Yo estoy a cargo de esta guerra –dijo Bölthorn. –Tryggvi espero sepas ser razonable. Segsmündr, ¿quién es tu señor? ¿El enano o el elfo oscuro?

–El elfo oscuro –dijo Segsmündr en el acto.

–Bien. Todos lárguense. –Hrimthurs le hizo una señal a sus elfos oscuros y todos se desbandaron en el acto, menos los ohtar que no se separarían de Svadilfari por nada. Los mercenarios pusieron pies en polvorosa dejando a Tryggvi, Hrimthurs, Svadilfari y Bölthorn formando un extraño cuadrado.

El nuevo rey de los enanos estaba furioso y se le notaba.

–Esto es la guerra –le espetó a Bölthorn. –Eres mi enemigo, nuestro enemigo y juro que te daré muerte. –Bölthorn no parecía nada preocupado. –Desharemos todos tus planes.

El cambiaformas dio un paso hacia Tryggvi pero este sacó una ballesta de entre sus ropas y le disparó. Bölthorn se fue hacia atrás con la saeta en un muslo. El dragón tomó aliento y lanzó fuego. Los enanos se desbandaron a toda prisa abandonando su campamento.

Bölthorn se arrancó la flecha. La herida se le empezó a cerrar inmediatamente.

–Vuela a Menelmakar –le ordenó al dragón negro. –Destrúyelo todo a tu paso.

El dragón desplegó sus alas y alzó el vuelo de inmediato.

El cambiaformas se levantó con algo de trabajo. Anduvo renqueando hasta Svadilfari. Le tomó una mano a Eyvindur entre las suyas.

–Esto se ve terrible, realmente terrible. Haré venir al sanador. Entrégamelo –le pidió a Svadilfari. –Me corresponde su custodia. –A pesar de lo que acababa de pasarle a Thyra, Svadilfari se atrevió a negarse. –No voy a lastimarlo, lo quiero con vida, te doy mi palabra y tú sabes que yo siempre la mantengo, a diferencia de muchos otros. –Svadilfari cedió depositando a Eyvindur en las manos de Bölthorn. –Calma a tu gente. Ah y mis dísir se llevaran a los prisioneros.

Las valquirias malditas ya estaban tomando las cadenas de los elfos de luz de las estacas que los retenían en ese mismo lugar, antes de hacerlos marchar.

–¿Qué pasará con nuestra alianza? ¿Con Surtur? –Dijo Hrimthurs.

–Pues bien, yo iré al observatorio para liberar a mi señor, tú tienes una ardua labor por delante. El reino es tuyo, incluso el sur. Yo no quiero nada para mí, más que el este.

–¿Y el tesoro de Thyra?

–Tuyo –Hrimthurs asintió con calma.

–Yo iré con Bölthorn –habló Svadilfari. –Deseo ir al este con él.

–Príncipe, tu lugar es en la batalla –le reclamó Nulka.

–Mi padre los guiará. Te encomiendo que lo apoyes en todo. –El mercenario no protestó más. –Iré solo.

.

Los elfos oscuros y los mercenarios de Segsmündr se apoderaron del campamento que los enanos abandonaron para perseguir al dragón que se dirigía a Menelmakar. Rapiñaron todo preparándose a partir. Hrimthurs le encomendó el norte a Segsmündr, ahora tenía dinero para pagárselo. Él iría al oeste con Nulka, Olwa y Tankol. Tres capitanes. Su esposa se marcharía al este con Svadilfari. Era lo mejor.

Vanima junto un grupo de elfos oscuros en nombre de Svadilfari, como siempre hacía y los hizo seguirla hasta las ruinas de Vilwarin. Ordenó que se levantase una gran pira para incendiar los cuerpos que se pudrían, a varios les faltaban los ojos, devorados por los cuervos. Igual los hizo recorrer Enya para sacar a aquellos que habían muerto en su interior.

La ingrata tarea les tomó todo el día. Cuando terminaron salieron de aquella cripta desolada, el sitio estaba maldito por la sangre derramada en su interior. Vanima se detuvo ante la fuente de las nornas, en la penumbra no le parecieron sagradas y reconfortantes. Le pareció que al contrario, se mofaban de la triste suerte de los elfos de luz y ahora de los enanos.

–Me dijeron que estabas aquí –dijo una voz. –Te estaba buscando, partiremos al amanecer y quiero que dispongas de las provisiones para alimentar a nuestro ejército.

La elfa no se giró a mirar a Hrimthurs.

–No –dijo Vanima con simplicidad. –Iré con Svadilfari al este –se giró a mirar al gran arquitecto, –cuidaré de él y de Bjarni.

–Cremaste a nuestros enemigos.

–Los muertos no son enemigos de nadie –dijo Vanima.

Siguió a Hrimthurs fuera de aquel recinto. Volvieron a su campamento, Svadilfari se veía muy inquieto. Se sentó ensimismado mientras que Hrimthurs hacia repartir vino y proponía un brindis por la restitución de su reino.

–Y así inicia la era de los elfos oscuros –dijo Hrimthurs.

.

.

Los ejércitos de los aesir y de los vanir, se encontraron a unas leguas de Cuencas de las Rosas. Ambos gemelos acudían a la guerra en compañía de Lord Tarkil, Lord de Valle Florido y supremo general del ejército vanir; Haraldur, guardián de Grímsttadir y el capitán Celtigar, el antiguo guardián de Loik; y Lady Nenar, la consejera real de los vanir y señora del oeste en el reino de los elfos. Iban seguidos de tres mil soldados, todos ellos con sus respectivos corceles pues en lo que eran mejores los vanir, era en la caballería.

A Thor le había sorprendido que acudieran ambos gemelos, pensó que alguno se quedaría en Grímsttadir.

–Cuando nuestro tío tomó nuestra ciudad, Eyvindur vino en persona para apoyarnos, no seríamos sus amigos si no hiciéramos lo mismo por él –argumentó Hrafn. Thor asintió. –Hay algo que debo decirte de forma apremiante, aún si parece que este no es el lugar para hacerlo.

–¿Qué es? –Preguntó Thor.

Los ojos de Hrafn se habían quedado prendados en la figura de Karnilla.

–El mensajero elfo que llegó hasta nosotros –fue diciendo Hjörtur que tomó la palabra y le hizo una seña a éste para que se acercara. –Nos contó que Hagen se ha transformado en dragón, presa de la magia de un elfo oscuro y ha desconocido a sus antiguos aliados; aún más, que las dísir marchan al lado de nuestros enemigos.

–Por las nornas –musitó Sif.

Karnilla se quedó estupefacta por varios segundos y no pareció poder decir nada, en cambio, lloró en silencio.

Thor asintió únicamente, no es que no le sorprendiera o en cambio, no le preocupara que aquella guerra que habían tachado de fácil, se estuviera tornando amarga y terrible; sino porque no había retorno.

–Vanir, aesir –empezó a decirles –no abandonaremos a los elfos al tormento y a la muerte. No mientras nos unan promesas de amistad y lealtad. La batalla será dura, pero no por ello habremos de renunciar abandonando a nuestros amigos.

Hogun, Sif, Karnilla y los vanir parecieron cobrar resolución ante sus palabras.

El camino a Svartálfheim estaba flanqueado por arcos de piedra, una puerta que antes no estaba a la vista, surgió cuando Hjörtur y Hrafn así lo ordenaron. A través de él vieron un bosque, la frontera de un mundo en guerra.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	38. Capítulo XXXVII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XXXVII

* * *

Breves notas de las autoras:

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre.

Muchas gracias por su review's de hace quince días, fueron tan intensos como los capítulos que se subieron. Sus muestras de afecto a nuestros personajes nos han dejado con una enorme sonrisa, pues los sentimos queridos y nosotras halagadas. Agradecemos mucho sus comentarios, a quienes nos leen, a quienes apenas se sumaron en esta larga aventura y a los que nos recomiendan con otros lectores :3

Nuevamente estos capítulos son dobles. Los dos en el mismo día pues porque así avanzamos más rápido (cuando dije que serían ocho capítulos hasta el final, y considerando que esto sería la mitad… pues bien, espero que no me hayan creído porque siempre acaban saliendo más). El próximo sábado 19 (ya saben que no habrá capítulo) pero queríamos comentarles que estaremos en el WTC, en La Mole, ya saben, por si gustan saludarnos. Seremos las locas con una bebé disfrazada de Capitán América o Thor (aún no nos decidimos).

Sin más, a lo nuestro.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **AU, guerra, angst, elfos, seidh.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

DRAMATIS PERSONAE

**Aesir:  
**Thor: Este es su fandom, por lo tanto todas lo conocemos.

Sif y Hogun: Generales.

Svana y Bileygr: Capitanes.

Fandral: Capitán de Thor.

Karnilla: Reina norn, mejor amiga de Svad y de Loki. Hermana de Hagen.

Ertan: Fiel de Loki, amante de Ari; actual prisionero.

Heimdall: Guardián del Bifrost.

**Vanir:**

Hjörtur y Hrafn: Los reyes gemelos.

Lord Tarkil: General de los ejércitos vanir.

Haraldur y Celtigar: Capitanes.

**Elfos de luz:**

Eyriander: Actual reina de Svartálfheim.

Eyvindur: Prisionero de Bölthorn, rey.

Eydís: Antes era el secretario de Eyvindur, ahora es el consejero de Eyriander.

Elemmíre: Hijo del fallecido Wose del Sur. Actualmente es el general de los elfos de luz.

Los istyar: Belfrast (vivo), Maika (amada de Belfrast, muerta), Níriel (se suicidó), Lómelinde (asesinada por el dragón). Aldor (en paradero desconocido).

Lady Nienor: Señora del Oeste, hija de Nenar (consejera de los gemelos vanir).

Belegaer: Amigo de Hagen, prisionero.

Artamir: Capital del señorío del norte.

Celebrant: Capital del señorío del oeste.

**Elfos oscuros: **

Hrimthurs: Rebelde, tratando de conquistar el oeste.

Bjarni: Madre de Svadilfari.

Svadilfari: Llamado Meletyalda, título real de Malekith.

Vanima: Aranmaitë, consejera del príncipe Svadilfari.

Dema: Encargada de cuidar a Loki.

Los elfos de Bain: Aerandir (líder y sanador). Amarië (amigo de Vanima).

**Mercenarios: **

Segsmündr: capitán de la compañía de la tormenta, asesino de Holme.

**Los Bölthornianos: **

Bölthorn: Dueño del observatorio.

Loki: Su esclavo.

Brun: General de las dísir.

Radu: Sanador y líder de los mercenarios norn.

* * *

Capítulo XXXVII:

Thor se había acostumbrado a contar con la visión de Heimdall. Sus ojos dorados eran una bendición para el reino. Pero Heimdall no podía ver Svartálfheim, ni a ninguno de sus seres queridos en ese sitio. Así se sintió Thor andando por el camino de Vanaheim a Svartálfheim. A ciegas.

Habían surgido en el reino del norte, atravesando otro arco de piedra, otro portal como el de Vanaheim. Los recibió la vista de una torre de guardia, unos vigías que se alegraron al verlos llegar y un pájaro mensajero enviado con presteza.

Thor había movilizado un ejército de seis mil soldados, entre los ulfhednar que comandaría personalmente, la caballería de Hogun y la infantería ligera bajo el mando de Sif. Los vanir aportaron tres mil jinetes incluyendo a sus reyes gemelos, su general Lord Tarkil, sus capitanes Haraldur y Celtigar; y su consejera elfa Lady Nenar.

El norte del reino no era un enclave entre bosques. Los aesir pronto se hallaron a sí mismos marchando sobre una calzada de adoquines rojizos, entre campos de cultivo. Un río, el Elivagar, fluía caudalosamente cerca de ellos.

Los mensajeros los escoltaron rumbo a la capital del Norte, Artamir. Se trataba de una ciudad amurallada. Hubo toques de cuernos que pronto fueron respondidos. Las puertas de la ciudad les fueron abiertas de par en par. Thor se halló junto con sus generales bajo un pórtico que conducía, no al interior de la ciudad sino a una segunda puerta. Artamir era inexpugnable. Difícil de conquistar aun para un dragón. Se decía que bajo tierra tenía túneles por los que un ejército podía pasar y salir en puntos estratégicos para rodear al enemigo. Un rumor atemorizante que era de dominio popular.

La segunda puerta de batientes gigantescos se abrió empujada por una cincuentena de elfos. El interior de Artamir bullía en actividad, pero el hermoso pueblo pronto dejó de lado todo para detenerse a observar al rey de los aesir que llegaba trayéndoles esperanzas. Anduvieron sin desmontar por la ciudad que tenía forma de ovalo, en su parte más alejada estaba su castillo que más bien era una torre blanca, a la cual le debía su nombre.

Las puertas de esta igual fueron abiertas.

–Alteza Thor. –Un elfo había salido a recibirlos. Se inclinó cortésmente ante él. Se trataba de Eydís, el secretario de Eyvindur. –Bienvenido seas, bienvenidos sean todos.

.

Thor fue conducido al salón del trono de Torre Blanca. Era un lugar sencillo y amplio para celebrar asambleas. Cuando entraron se encontraron con que los elfos estaban poniendo una mesa rectangular y sillas para acomodarlos a todos. Había un escalón más elevado sobre el cual había una silla de madera. Tras esta se encontraba el estandarte de Lord Teros, una espada élfica envuelta entre hojas.

Eydís apresuró a los siervos y luego les ofreció bebida. Thor se sentó en uno de los extremos de la mesa, pues era quien ostentaba el rango más alto. A su diestra se sentó Sif, a su izquierda Hogun. Luego de sus generales estaban Karnilla, Hjörtur, Hrafn, y Lord Tarkil. Nenar también estaba ahí, a intentaba mantener su expresión serena aunque Thor sabía que estaba ansiosa por saber noticias sobre su hija: Lady Nienor, del Oeste.

Eydís servía a Eyvindur, y era a él a quien Thor más deseaba ver, pero al final quien traspuso el umbral y fue anunciada como reina de Svartálfheim, fue Eyriander. La reina iba ataviada de blanco, sin ningún adorno. Thor la recordaba alegre al lado de Frigga, una elfa benévola y dulce. Quien se presentó frente a él parecía resignada.

–Thor, mellon nin –lo saludó y ocupó su lugar frente a él.

La acompañaba Elemmíre, el cual se sentó junto a la reina en vez de permanecer de pie tras ella, no era por tanto su guardián sino su general. Eydís ocupó el sitio a la izquierda.

La elfa puso sus manos sobre su regazo como solía hacer su hijo y comenzó a relatarles una terrible historia. De cómo el dragón negro había destruido Vilwarin, de cómo Enya fue abandonada a su suerte para salvarse cuando los acechaban mercenarios, enanos y el mismo dragón. De cómo había perdido a su familia en medio de todos esos horrores. Eyvindur había atraído al dragón negro hacia él mientras la guardia y los ases luchaban contra sus enemigos. Ninguno de los que se quedó atrás había logrado evadirse, pero con sus vidas habían conseguido poner a salvo a una buena parte de la ciudad moribunda, casi dos terceras partes de los elfos había escapado rumbo al oeste y al norte.

–Aldor, Lúne, Wose, Telenma, los cuatro han muerto. Ayer enterramos a Teros. He nombrado a Elemmíre general y a Eydís mi consejero. La princesa Lara está cautiva y Eyvindur… –la elfa no lloró, aunque sin duda lo había hecho. –Desconocemos su destino, está más allá de nuestra vista y de nuestros oídos. Tan sólo imploro a las nornas que si su vida ha terminado, nuestros enemigos le hayan permitido emprender el camino hacia Naira Anar, y que no haya sufrido en demasía –la voz de Eyriander se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un murmullo.

Todos callaron. Le habían guardado un gran cariño a ambos, a Hagen y a Eyvindur; además de que siempre habían admirado a Teros por su fuerza, y a otros muchos de los elfos caídos.

–Alteza –la voz de Sif rompió el silencio. –Lamentamos profundamente tu pérdida y la de tu pueblo. Sin embargo, necesitamos saber contra qué estamos luchando.

Eydís se levantó y fue a por un mapa el cual desplego sobre la mesa. Procedió a explicarlo.

–Thyra hizo pactos con mercenarios, con elfos oscuros y con dísir, ahora sabemos que fraguó este plan largamente. Aprovechó nuestro dolor por la muerte de Larus, el levantamiento de Ausmünd y la guerra en el espacio contra los elfos oscuros para que la semilla que plantó, floreciera. Tienen Barad Eithel en el sur, el observatorio del este y Vilwarin, no existe más.

–El observatorio –dijo Hogun. –Su reliquia obstruye al Bifrost por ello arribamos por la senda entre mundos. ¿Tienen vigías en esa zona?

Elemmíre tomó la palabra.

–Mataron a los vigías que resguardan los caminos de nuestro mundo. Sin embargo, ayer puse en rumbo hacia el este un grupo de avanzada que deberá recabar noticias y hacérnoslas llegar. Por el momento no sabemos nada, excepto que aquel que controla al dragón está en esa zona.

–¿Muspell?

–Tiene forma de elfo oscuro, nadie ha visto a ningún gigante de fuego, pero si dominan al dragón es que esa raza debe estar involucrada de alguna manera –habló Eydís.

–Bölthorn –dijo Thor. –Si parece elfo oscuro pero tiene poderes de demonio debe tratarse de Bölthorn. Es un cambiaformas.

Sif lo miró interrogante pero Thor no explicó en ese momento como es que conocía la identidad de ese rival.

–Hay un ejército de cuatro mil mercenarios montados en lobos de Hel, que viene en camino. –Siguió Elemmíre.

–La compañía rosa –dijo uno de los gemelos. Elemmíre negó.

–Su blasón es el martillo de Thor.

–Segsmündr –corrigió el otro gemelo.

–Cuatro mil y lobos de Hel. Bastarán como un comienzo –dijo Sif.

Aquel breve concejo de guerra concluyó. Elemmíre les prometió recabar noticias lo antes posible. Thor siguió a Eyriander cuando ella ya se retiraba.

–Alteza –la detuvo por un hombro con gentileza. Eyriander ahogó un sollozo. –Lo siento.

–Siempre te tuvo en muy alta estima, hablaba de ti con cariño. Yo siempre fui débil, me rodeé de poderosos seres para que me protegieran, mi rey Larus, Lord Aldor, Lúne, Teros, Telenma, Wose, Hagen y Eyvindur. ¿Dónde están todos esos valientes? –Eyriander se enjugó una lágrima con delicadeza. –Pero ahora estás aquí, no deseo venganza, ni siquiera justicia, lo único que anhelo es salvación. Mi gente te seguirá.

Thor asintió.

–Fandral estaba en Vilwarin.

–Su espada protegió a los que partían rumbo al oeste, y después se unió al grupo que huía en esa dirección. Lady Nienor nos envió un ave mensajera, Fandral está vivo y a su lado. –Thor sintió alivio de saber eso, luego de las duras noticias que había recibido.

–Necesitaremos comida, oteadores y alojamientos.

–Eydís se ocupará de todo. Puedes considerar Artamir tuya.

.

Aquel día diluvió toda la mañana y las nubes se despejaron por la tarde, cuando escampó. En ningún momento vieron el sol. Karnilla miraba más allá de Artamir, hacia las llanuras verdes de Svartálfheim, como si aguardara por algo; y fue ahí donde Hjörtur la encontró.

El joven rey palideció y sintió que su voz se reducía a un triste suspiro en la garganta. Se habían estado carteado mediante el hechizo que Karnilla había mencionado, burlando los ojos indiscretos que vigilaban su relación, y por ello no habían perdido el contacto, pero eso no significó que Hjörtur supiera como abordarla, por escrito, todo le resultaba más fácil. El pergamino no tenía esos ojos aterciopelados.

–Hola –la saludó con falta de originalidad.

Karnilla enderezó su cuerpo, había estado recargando parte de su peso en la muralla de la fortaleza. Ella estaba ahí, en medio de esa guerra, porque le había insistido a Thor en acompañarlo. Había hecho más que eso, había solicitado que le diera al menos una unidad del clan que tenía en Nornheim. Ese del que Stánic le hablaba en sus misivas y que estaba conformado por primos lejanos y los que fueron partidarios de Kaarina o de Gerenot en su tiempo. Thor se había negado, haciéndole ver que si sus leales salían de Nornheim posiblemente el clan de Oxater, su más acérrimo enemigo en Nornheim y al cual Karnilla ni siquiera conocía en persona; se levantaría en armas. Lo que menos querían era un problema con los norn cuando ya tenían uno en Svartálfheim. Luego procedió a explicarle que no podía ponerla en peligro porque era reina. Karnilla se enojó, tal vez fuera reina, sin embargo no se sintió como tal.

"No lo entiendes, aún sin guerreros norn, debo ir. Le juré a Eyvindur que Héroïque y yo seríamos las espadas que Hagen le aportaba". Karnilla estaba segura de que el romance de su hermano con el elfo no era un secreto para Thor. "Debo honrar mi palaba. Tú más que nadie debes entender eso, y si no es así, entonces te recuerdo que soy la mejor sanadora de la cuál puedes disponer. Me necesitas". Si Thor no entendía sus razones, ella estaba muy dispuesta a obligarlo a aceptarlas así tuviera que maldecirlo.

No hizo falta. Karnilla había llevado a quince de sus mejores doulas junto con los veinte maestres que Velaryon había enviado. Los sanadores siempre escaseaban en las batallas, si lo sabría bien ella que ya había participado en un conflicto bélico.

Hjörtur estuvo a la espera de una respuesta más larga que el asentimiento de cabeza que ella había hecho como signo de reconocimiento, así que la obligación de hablar recayó en él. Sólo que no supo qué decir con exactitud. No podía decirse que la naturalidad fuera la característica de su relación, y no le parecía que la gente en su situación, o sea comprometidos, debieran hablar del clima.

–Esto es absurdo –pensó al notar su nerviosismo. –¿Te molesta que este aquí?

–No –dijo serena ella.

–Lamento lo sucedido con Hagen. Estoy seguro de que él hubiera preferido caer en batalla que mediante la maldición de Muspellheim –dijo.

Karnilla pestañeó, pareció reaccionar de su ensimismamiento.

–Una vez me dijo que si debía morir, quería que fuese en el fragor de la batalla o asesinado por una amante despechada mientras follaban, eso sí, esperaba que en cualquiera de las dos opciones, todo pasara rápido. –Hjörtur sonrió sin poder evitarlo por qué le pareció casi escuchar a Hagen decir esas palabras. –Antes de que me contaran que había caído presa de su maldición, ya sabía que algo funesto le había sucedido. Lo sentí dentro de mí, a través del lazo que compartimos. –Se llevó una mano al pecho. –Ya no siento su presencia, y es por eso, que sé que está muerto.

Aún la vez en que lo hirieron los lobos de Hel, lo había sentido a salvo a través de su lazo, por eso no se preocupó por él. Pero ahora, Karnilla no sentía sino un halo de frialdad ahí donde debía estar su hermano.

Hjörtur meditó que si él perdiera a Hrafn, no podría estar tan entero ni demostrar la mitad de la fortaleza que ella aparentaba. Aun así, pensó que Karnilla había necesitado la confirmación de que Hagen estaba perdido.

–No puedo dejar de pensar qué en parte es mi culpa –soltó de pronto Karnilla. Hjörtur no entendió a qué iba aquello, pero negó con énfasis.

–Estoy seguro de que no… –Karnilla alzó una mano para interrumpirlo.

–Cuando estábamos en la guerra de los Cuatro Reinos –empezó a contarle –y habíamos perdido a mi tío Gerenot y el reino, Hagen estaba devastado. Yo quise animarlo y le hablé de una profecía que había tenido: Lo había visto rodeado de soldados, de los cuáles no podía ver ni sus armaduras ni sus estandartes, pero lo aclamaban coreando su nombre y bendiciéndolo. Pensé, que no podía ser otra cosa que una predicción de nuestra victoria. Se lo dije y Giselher lo escuchó. Fue él quien me dio el laitale para invocar a Surtur.

–Giselher siempre fue muy… necio –dijo por lo que recordaba y por lo que su propio padre le había dicho del difunto rey alfh.

–Mi abuela Kaarina no se encontraba con nosotros en esos momentos, se había quedado atrás atendiendo a unos heridos. Estoy segura de que ella me hubiera detenido, que no habría permitido que Giselher me convenciera de abrir un portal a los infiernos –su voz se apagó por un momento pero retomó velozmente el hilo de la historia. –Cuando apareció Umarth para hacer el trato con ellos, sentí miedo y le pedí a Hagen que no accediera pero él me dijo: ¿De qué me sirve mi alma si todo lo que me rodea ha sido destruido? Para él, estábamos viviendo el fin del mundo.

–Nunca pensé que fuera fatalista –dijo Hjörtur.

–Era más bien práctico. ¿De qué servía su alma en el fin de los tiempos? –le repitió. –A veces a los hechiceros nos engaña nuestro seidh, a veces tenemos visiones tan claras que pensamos que es el futuro mostrado por el Yggdrasil cuando en realidad son deseos nuestros; yo quería verlo a él invencible. –Una lágrima silenciosa escapó de los ojos de Karnilla, se la enjugó con su mano, no eran sus palabras las que la afectaban sino el recuerdo. –Le dije que no lo hiciera pero no me escuchó, y después no pensé en ningún alegato que lo convenciera de lo contrario, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué tuviera esperanzas de derrotar a los aesir y a los jötun sin ser dragón? ¿Qué se aferrara a un amor que no conocía? ¿Qué no lo hiciera por Kaarina, Héroïque y por mí? Debí de haberlo intentado, aunque no tuviera esperanzas, aunque jamás he creído en el amor.

–Hagen siempre me pareció un tipo muy decidido, claro en sus decisiones y que no se retractaba de lo que hacía, decía o pactaba. Seguro que hubiera encontrado la manera de invocar a Surtur aunque tú no le hubieras ayudado. –Le dijo Hjörtur sin atreverse a acercarse más, ni siquiera le tendió un pañuelo para que limpiara sus lágrimas.

–Estaba arrepentido –le reveló Karnilla. –Tal vez antes no, pero después de que el planeta de Muspellheim casi lo transformara en una bestia sin raciocinio, tenía miedo. Hace poco estábamos bebiendo en mis habitaciones en Asgard. Sólo quedábamos nosotros dos y me contó que había hablado con Lómelinde, la hechicera de los elfos de luz. Le había preguntado si alguien no nacido elfo o enano, podía ser acogido en las salas de Naira Anar. –Hjörtur asintió, interesado en la historia. –Ella le dijo que aquello podía ocurrir en ocasiones extraordinarias, en que la gracia de la diosa se concedía a alguien de otra raza; y entonces mi querido hermano se lamentó por haber vendido su alma, porque para él, al morir no habría otro camino que el yugo de Surtur mientras que Eyvindur seguiría su camino hacia su diosa. –Hjörtur volvió a asentir. No se sorprendió de que Karnilla mencionase a Eyvindur como la raíz del arrepentimiento de Hagen. Hrafn le había hecho notar que durante la boda de Sif parecían demasiado unidos; y que además casi no salían de su habitación; y por supuesto que ni Hrafn ni él creían que estuviesen jugando al hnefatalf. –Y sus temores se han hecho realidad. –Finalizó Karnilla.

Hjörtur se acercó hasta ella y la rodeó con los brazos intentando confortarla. Karnilla se lo permitió, no sin dejar de notar que él la tomaba con determinación, con la misma con la que la había cargado aquella vez en el bosque. A ella le era fácil decirle esas cosas que la carcomían, no sólo porque él no la juzgaba o intentaba confortarla con palabras vanas; sino porque lo consideraba inofensivo.

Usualmente era ella la que ofrecía consuelo y alivio. No estaba habituada a recibir ni una cosa ni la otra. Hjörtur se quedó con ella hasta que las lágrimas se le acabaron.

–Gracias –dijo ella.

–No he dicho nada de ayuda –se lamentó Hjörtur, y era verdad, se había quedado en silencio barajando frases que no fuesen muy trilladas pero no se le ocurrió como consolarla.

–Aun así, gracias por escucharme.

–Las penas son menos si las cargan dos personas –él sí sabía eso, pues toda su vida había contado con Hrafn. –Podemos hablar cuando quieras.

Karnilla se recordó que no esperaba de Hjörtur, que fuese alguien a quien pudiera contárselo todo. Con que pudieran ponerse de acuerdo le bastaba. Lo miró raro por su invitación a intimar y confiar; él se amilanó.

–Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos para la guerra. –Ella anduvo de vuelta a Artamir, dueña de sí misma otra vez.

.

.

El reino del este era el más pequeño de los cuatro, también era el menos poblado. Su centro político era el observatorio, y alrededor había bosques y granjas que habían pertenecido a unas cientos de familias de elfos de luz, contaban con un mercado y un cuartel de guardias. Los sembradíos estaban en terrenos inundados debido a los ríos y a las lluvias. Contaban con una represa para tal efecto. En el este no había un castillo, el observatorio era el eje de la vida.

El drakar de Svadilfari atracó cerca del mercado en un espacio abierto que funcionó perfecto como enclave para aterrizar. La primera en descender fue Vanima.

Un grupo de elfos oscuros se había reunido para recibirlos. Vanima estaba al tanto de que Hrimthurs había dejado a parte de su gente en su enclave, pero no esperaba que fuesen tantos. Había unas quinientas personas a las cuáles se les iban sumando más y más. Cuando ella bajó del drakar la seguían un par de ohtar que eran sus guardias personales. Iba vestida con sencillez pues no esperaba semejante recibimiento. Los elfos la observaban con recelos y eso la descolocó.

–¡Vanima! –De pronto uno se adelantó. Tenía cabello rubio, cuidadosamente trenzado. Era joven y delgado, con rasgos andróginos y ojos azules enmarcados en largas pestañas. Fue a ella con pasos cadenciosos. En un principio no lo reconoció pues la última vez que se habían visto, los dos eran bastante diferentes.

–Amarië –dijo su nombre y recibió a cambio un abrazo. El joven llevaba puesto un mantón de tonos violetas que se ajustó sobre los hombros. Habían ejercido la prostitución como medio de vida en distintos festivales de los nueve. Invariablemente se topaban uno con el otro. Amarië era un catamita que solía vestirse como mujer para deleite de una clientela muy particular. Su nombre de hecho significaba: doncella hermosa, él lo había escogido así. Sin maquillaje, ni prendas ajustadas, ni el halo de sordidez de su antigua profesión, no lo había reconocido. –Jamás hubiese imaginado encontrarte aquí.

–Ni yo, lo último que supe fue que Telenma había derribado a Válk, pensé que habías muerto. –Le dijo con un tono de voz algo afectado.

–Yo igual me pensé y me sentí así. –Vanima observó a los elfos oscuros tras Amarië. –No esperaba esta multitud de bienvenida.

–Tenemos curiosidad, queremos ver a ese príncipe descendiente de Malekith del que tanto se ha dicho. –Vanima sonrió. Ella había sido artista itinerante y sabía hacer entradas aparatosas y llamativas, ya habían hecho una delante de Thyra y Hrimthurs pero no se suponía que tuvieran que hacerlo de nuevo para su propia raza.

"Además de que Svadilfari no es un circo itinerante" se dijo.

–¿Es ese? –Inquirió Amarië.

Svadilfari bajaba en ese momento de la nave llevando a su madre del brazo.

–Es Meletyalda Svadilfari. –Amarië pareció recordarlo, cruzarse con la flota de Hrimthurs había sido habitual en el pasado, un común denominador para la raza de los elfos oscuros. Vanima notó desencanto en su mirada.

Los ohtar venían con ellos, se habían rehusado a apartarse de su príncipe. Nulka, Tankol y todos los demás, se habían ido al oeste. Al igual que ella, Svadilfari pareció fuera de su elemento ante la fría bienvenida que la multitud le prodigaba. Aún así, Amarië se acercó a hacerle una reverencia a Bjarni y a poner el este a disposición de Svadilfari.

–Excepto por el observatorio que pertenece a nuestro poderoso Bölthorn –aclaró.

–Te agradezco –dijo Svadilfari con aplomo. –Mi madre necesita descansar.

–Síganme, los conduciré a un hogar provisional –le dijo Amarië. Y los condujo por caminos despejados rodeados de árboles que empezaban a amarillear en esa época del año.

Por el camino Amarië les fue contando algunas cosas de la región. Los elfos los saludaban y miraban a Svadilfari con abierta curiosidad. Ellos venían del puerto de Bain. Se habían negado a marchar a la guerra aunque habían seguido a Hrimthurs fuera de su ciudad cuando fue destruida por las dísir. Se habían instalado en las fincas que habían sido de los elfos de luz.

–¿Dónde están los elfos de luz? –Le preguntó Vanima mientras andaban.

–Muertos. A algunos los incineramos, a otros se los llevó la corriente del Elivagar.

–Me refiero a los que estaban en las granjas, no los que murieron en batalla.

–Huyeron hacia el sur y hacia Vilwarin pues creyeron que ya no existía esperanza –respondió Amarië.

–El sur y la hermosa Vilwarin han sido destruidos –le dijo Vanima. Amarië asintió.

–Me hubiera gustado ver Vilwarin, en Bain se hablaba mucho del rey, de cómo lucía en el jardín de los mallorn durante la festividad de la diosa Anar. Decían que no se es verdaderamente elfo a menos que lo hubieses visto en todo su esplendor, en el corazón de este reino. –Dijo Amarië y Svadilfari pareció empequeñecer avergonzado.

Vanima hubiera debido decirle algo acerca de que él no había tenido la culpa por lo acontecido, pero entonces llegaron hasta una cerca blanca de madera que rodeaba una casa de aspecto encantador.

–¿Es aquí? –Inquirió Bjarni mirando el sitio, era hermoso, tenía un jardín cuidado y la casa poseía amplias ventanas que seguramente bañaban en luz el interior.

–Era de Lady Níriel –dijo Amarië envenenando sus expectativas. –Pero no se preocupen, ella ya no la reclamará.

–Será un alojamiento temporal –se apresuró a decir Svadilfari. Amarië se encogió de hombros.

–No sientas pena príncipe, yo vivo en la que era la casa de Lord Aldor, con nuestro líder. –Vanima miró a Svadilfari elocuentemente, diciéndole sin palabras que ella se encargaría de todo. Svadilfari entró a su madre seguido de unos pocos de sus elfos.

–Yo también requiero un hogar, igual que el resto de los ohtar. ¿Estará disponible la casa de otro istyar? –Inquirió con algo de cinismo.

–Todas están tomadas, la de Níriel era la última que quedaba; pero tenemos otras si no te importa que no tengan tan elevado abolengo.

–No me importa. ¿Dónde puedo alojar a nuestros guerreros?

–Había un cuartel general de los guardias del este, creo que les vendrían bien a tus ohtar. Se pueden quedar ahí.

Vanima se tomó su tiempo instalando a los ohtar y consiguiéndoles comida antes de buscar donde alojarse ella misma.

–Dijiste que tienen un líder –mencionó ella cuando dejaron atrás el cuartel.

–Se llama Aerandir, él nos dirige aquí. Allá –señaló el domo oscuro que cubría el observatorio –manda Oromë, Hrimthurs lo dejó a cargo de los pilares, pero nunca sale de ahí.

–Por tanto no siguen a Hrimthurs.

–Perdona que te lo diga Vanima pero si he de serte franco, Hrimthurs es un hijo de puta.

–Tú eres una puta.

–Yo era una puta –la corrigió sin añadir un "igual que tú". –Me retracto, considerándolo bien, decir tal cosa es un insulto a las putas. Ven, quiero que conozcas a Aerandir y después te busco una casa.

–Si no quieren a Hrimthurs –Vanima anduvo tras él ya sin su escolta. La noche empezaba a caer y las luces en las casas se encendían de a poco. Ella fue descubriendo que todo el este estaba rebosante de elfos como si nada hubiera pasado ahí, salvo que los pobladores originales habían cedido cortésmente su sitio a unos nuevos. –Si no quieren a Hrimthurs, entonces Svadilfari no es su príncipe.

–No pedimos príncipes ni reyes a nadie. Sólo queríamos un hogar, un sitio donde estar a salvo y ya lo teníamos.

Todos los elfos oscuros de cualquier profesión solían meterse en altercados y eran apaleados al menos una vez en su vida. Por la ocupación y el aspecto de Amarië el atraía el triple de problemas. Su nombre se asociaba a un incidente en el que Amarië había castrado a un comerciante as que trató de propasarse con él. Los compañeros de tripulación del afectado se le habían echado encima para lincharlo, los elfos lo sacaron medio muerto de la trifulca y luego cuando los ases reclamaron venganza lo abandonaron. Nadie sabía cómo le había hecho para escaparse de los ases y había quien dudaba de que aún fuese un hombre completo. No había sitio para él, a veces ni entre su propia raza. Pero ahora afirmaba que tuvo un hogar y que lo había perdido. Seguro tenía una historia interesante que contar, Vanima quería escucharla pero aún no era el momento.

–Svadilfari nos proporcionará un hogar, como hizo en Asgard. –Afirmó Vanima.

–¿Eras feliz en Asgard?

–Sí, en pequeño Alfheim –le contó ella.

Llegaron a la anterior casa de Lord Aldor, en los escalones de la entrada estaba sentado un elfo oscuro que fumaba una pipa con tranquilidad.

–Aerandir, te traigo a Vanima Aranmaitë. –Los presentó Amarië. Lo primero que Vanima notó fue el parecido físico entre ellos. Tenían el mismo cabello rubio, los mismos ojos azules y la misma forma de la boca. No podía ser su padre pues ella sabía que Amarië no tenía uno.

–Te agradezco sobrino –dijo el elfo haciendo aros con el humo de su pipa y confirmando su parentesco. –Hermosa consejera, te invito a cenar con nosotros. –Ella aceptó con un asentimiento.

.

La cena la preparó Amarië y consistió en sopa de cebada y papas asadas acompañadas de unas cervezas que debían ser de Asgard por su sabor. Durante la cena Amarië y Aerandir le contaron sobre la caída de Bain.

–Empezó con Kyara, nuestra bruja local, corriendo despavorida gritando que estábamos rodeados. Tuvo razón, por supuesto, pero era tarde para evadirnos. Bölthorn rompió la barrera que nos ocultaba y creó una propia. Sus dísir bloquearon todas las salidas. Lord Herryk de los enanos y Hrimthurs iban con él. Nos ofrecieron albergarnos en su paz si jurábamos lealtad a su causa; y muerte si nos negábamos. Nos dieron sólo una hora para decidirnos –fue diciendo Amarië mientras su tío masticaba con parsimonia su comida. –Obviamente juramos lo que querían. Hubo quien trató de luchar, quien trató de negociar. Kyara ofreció sus servicios como bruja a cambio de que perdonasen a su hijo pequeño pero Bölthorn fue implacable, sólo indultó a elfos oscuros y enanos. A nadie más.

–Lamento mucho lo que perdieron. –Hubo silencio antes de que ella se aviniera a preguntar. –¿Saben que fue de Lord Aldor?

–Está muerto –respondió Amarië. –Las dísir incendiaron el pueblo, él hizo lo que pudo con su magia pero fue insuficiente. Pobre viejito, era de mi agrado.

–No hablemos más de Bain –interrumpió Aerandir. –Cuéntanos lo que pasó en Vilwarin.

Vanima así lo hizo, relatándoles su llegada, la destrucción de la ciudad, el cautiverio de los elfos de luz y también les habló del suplicio de Eyvindur. Los dos la escucharon con seriedad, reprobaban la crueldad de Thyra y de Hrimthurs.

–Las nornas los maldigan a ambos. Seremos enemigos entre razas para siempre. –Dijo Aerandir.

–Thyra está muerta, Hrimthurs no hizo nada.

–¿No? –Protestó Aerandir. –Porque lo hiciste sonar como que estaba junto a Thyra mientras torturaban al rey.

–No tenemos que ser enemigos por siempre, Svadilfari no quiere muertes ni destrucción.

–Pero igual se trajo un ejército, gran manera de probar su punto, apoyando la conquista de su padre.

–Él salvó a Eyvindur. Intervino, lo protegió, le dijo a Thyra "revoco tu sentencia" y así lo hizo. Se mostró estoico aun cuando ella amenazó con echarnos encima su ejército el cual nos superaba en número. El rey elfo y él eran amigos –dijo Vanima con tristeza. –Él sólo quiere paz.

–¿Tienes dónde vivir mi lady consejera? –Preguntó Aerandir –tenemos habitaciones de sobra.

.

La mañana los saludó con el rumor de pies que se arrastraban por el camino. Los elfos del este acudieron prontamente. Los prisioneros de Vilwarin arribaban por fin. No sólo había elfos de luz sino también ases. Marchaban forzadamente y trastabillaban cuando las dísir los empujaban para que recuperaran un paso homogéneo. Habían sido despojados de armaduras, armas y cualquier joya o ropa de valor, pero de todos modos no se les notaría pues la suciedad de la caminata, parecía aumentar a cada paso que daban. Sus expresiones eran atormentadas. Casi todos eran hombres, salvo algunas mujeres mayores que se habían salvado del apetito de los mercenarios. Algunos miraban al suelo para evitar los ojos de la gente a su alrededor, otros observaban suplicantes a los que habían ido a contemplar el preludio de sus muertes.

Las dísir desfilaban a su lado, ordenándoles que se apresuraran y dejaran de lamentarse. Había un pequeño grupo de norn que los seguían. Svadilfari no se apersonó pero Vanima sí lo hizo. Un par de norn llevaban una estera donde iba alguien tendido, cubierto por una sábana como si hubiera fenecido. Vanima sabía que sólo un elfo era lo bastante valioso como para que lo llevasen herido en lugar de permitirle sucumbir a la muerte. No podía ser otro que Eyvindur.

Amarië y Aerandir estaban con ella. Amarië se adelantó pasando entre las dísir rumbo a ese prisionero, lo descubrió revelando al rey, tan destrozado como lo habían dejado en Vilwarin. Los elfos se agitaron murmurando. Vanima los vio empuñar espadas.

Brun, la capitán de las dísir agarró a Amarië de un hombro y lo arrojó a un lado de un empellón. Volvió a cubrir al rey elfo y miró a los presentes desafiante como retándolos a acercarse.

–No las provoquen –les advirtió Vanima. Los ohtar se acercaron con determinación esperando una orden de su parte. –Son prisioneros de Bölthorn.

Buscó la mirada de Aerandir pidiéndole apoyo. No necesitaban una trifulca con las dísir con tal de apoderarse del rey elfo.

–Ya la oyeron, dispérsense –dijo el viejo elfo y todos así lo hicieron. La comitiva de prisioneros siguió avanzando. –Haznos un favor Vanima, y pregúntate con que mentalidad tú príncipe y tú están aquí.

–Estoy cansada de ser una paria pero aun así no quería una guerra, lo único que deseo es un hogar, un pedazo de Svartálfheim que nos pertenece por derecho. Quiero paz…

–Si tal es el caso debes aprender a mirar la realidad con la voluntad de hacer un cambio, y si es verdad lo que dices, exígele a tu príncipe que cree puentes de alianza entre los elfos. Porque después de lo que acabamos de contemplar, no puedo creer en la paz que pregonas. –Vanima se quedó sin alegatos. –Yo aprendí a mirar desde el otro lado, desde el bando contrario, y tú tendrías que hacer lo mismo porque ostentas un rango de poder. Hritmhurs no parece ser consciente, ni compasivo, con quien es su igual. Yo pensé que Svadilfari era diferente a él.

–Svadilfari es diferente –lo defendió Vanima de inmediato.

–Demuéstralo –la retó el elfo. La dejó atrás, sintiéndose muy frustrada.

.

Ertan conocía las prisiones, no en balde él había manejado las de Valaskialf. Así que cuando las dísir los hicieron descender por unas escaleras en el interior del observatorio, Ertan reconoció de inmediato que se trataba de alguna bodega acondicionada para serlo. Aquel espacio había sido dividido con barrotes, para generar celdas reducidas. Le pareció una forma muy arcaica de encerrarlos. Lo separaron de sus compañeros aesir pero lo confinaron junto con dos elfos de luz, uno de ellos era Belegaer. Les quitaron las cadenas y les arrojaron una paca de heno, proveniente seguramente de las caballerizas y que tendría que ablandar el frío suelo.

A Eyvindur no le dejaron compañía, lo depositaron inconsciente en la celda contigua. Los prisioneros se quedaron silenciosos o al menos hasta que estuvieron seguros de que las dísir se habían marchado y no volverían. Ante la visión del encierro, se desvanecieron las vanas ilusiones que algunos todavía concebían. Ertan aún quería creer que Thor y los aesir llegarían antes de que las dísir los devoraran. Se recostó contra la pared de la bodega, aún le dolían las costillas pero eso pasó a segundo plano, cuando empezó a pensar en Ari y en la casa que habían comprado, su siguiente pensamiento fue más bien casi tangible. Tenía hambre. Les habían dado de comer un mendrugo de pan hacia dos días, y no parecía que los fueran a alimentar mucho más. Claro, las dísir devoraban almas, no necesitaban que el cuerpo que las contenía fuese robusto y carnoso.

Ertan observó a Belegaer estirándose, tratando de alcanzar a su soberano a través de los barrotes, pero no lo consiguió. El aesir cerró los ojos, exhausto de la marcha a la que los habían sometido, y se quedó dormido. Ni siquiera recordó la paca de heno, se quedó sentado en el suelo.

Cuando despertó, le pareció incomprensible que se hubiera quedado dormido en semejante situación. Pero no había sido el único, el otro elfo había hecho lo mismo, haciéndose ovillo cerca de la puerta. Al aesir no le preocupó demasiado hasta que varias horas después, descubrió que éste no se movía en lo absoluto. Que de hecho, estaba muerto.

–¿Cómo? –Preguntó Ertan, sintiendo terror de pronto por la idea de que las dísir los hubieran diezmado y mientras, él hubiera estado dormido.

–Ambartanen –respondió Belegaer –es un hechizo, si tienes seidh este se repliega a tu interior y te mata silenciosamente. –Así pues su compañero de celda se había suicidado. Ertan comprendió que con lo desesperado de la situación, era fácil que por la cabeza rondara la idea de la muerte.

–¿Tú tienes seidh?

–No –le respondió –pero si quiero terminar con mi vida puedo hacerlo, sólo debo abandonarme a la desesperanza.

–No lo hagas –le pidió Ertan. Lo que menos querría, era quedarse solo en esa celda, aunque alrededor aún hubiera varios ases y otros elfos de luz. Vio a Belegaer encogerse un poco sobre sí mismo pero no le respondió.

La puerta de la prisión se abrió y entraron, no las dísir, sino los norn. Soltaron maldiciones al notar los cadáveres en las celdas, el compañero de encierro de Ertan y Belegaer no había sido el único en cortar su vida antes de que las dísir lo hicieran por ellos. Los norn, fueron abriendo las celdas una por una, amenazando a sus ocupantes con espadas para que no se acercaran. Sacaron los cuerpos sin muchas contemplaciones. El de presencia más imponente entró solo a la celda del rey, llevaba consigo una caja, instrumental médico sin duda. Se le quedó mirando al rey un instante y después se agachó a revisarlo.

–Este elfo es una mierda –gruñó en la lengua común. Le hizo una seña a otro de los norn para que se acercara y le hizo un encargo.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Eres sanador? –Preguntó Belegaer. –Debes ayudarlo, no permitas que sucumba.

–Soy Radu –se presentó. –Y tú te callas la boca.

Esperó a su ayudante hasta que éste volvió con una cubeta de agua y un fardo de ropa. Mientras Radu le limpiaba la cabeza y las manos a Eyvindur, su ayudante deshacía el heno para hacer un lecho y colocó una piel encima para hacerlo mullido. Era el único prisionero con tal privilegio.

–Radu, por tus dioses y los míos, dime cómo se encuentra mi rey –le pidió casi desesperado Belegaer; pero fue ignorado, al menos al principio.

El norn le estaba aplicando un emplasto pegajoso en los dedos a Eyvindur.

–No quiero que estas fracturas se infecten, si lo hicieran, tendría que amputarle las manos y no quiero hacer eso.

–¿Puedes sanar sus manos?

–¿Es qué no me haz oído? Le quedaran inservibles pero vivirá. –Y es que tenía fracturas expuestas que hacían de sus manos un horrendo espectáculo. Radu dejó que el cataplasma que le había aplicado reposara un poco antes de empezar a vendar. Obligó a los dedos a mantenerse rectos a pesar de la hinchazón mientras hacía su labor. Eyvindur no emitió ninguna queja.

Los norn le quitaron las cadenas de gelgja a Eyvindur para poder vestirlo con ropa limpia sobre la cual volvieron a ponerle el abrigo con que llegó cubierto. Todo ello ante la atenta mirada de Belegaer, su preocupación superaba su sentido del pudor.

–Está muy frío –masculló Radu, más para sí que para alguien más.

–Es un síntoma funesto –volvió a hablar Belegaer, quien no paraba de entrometerse por mucho que Radu fuese hosco con él. –Indica que su cuerpo está cediendo a la muerte.

–Estos malditos elfos y su manía de quebrarse. Un buen norn ya estaría buscando una espada, aún con dedos rotos, para matar al descastado que le hiciera esto.

–¿Podrás ayudarlo? –Le preguntó Belegaer. –Ciertamente no eres un istyar.

–Pareces su preocupada madre –le espetó Radu. –No puedo combatir su maldito seidh para que no se muera, y no debe morirse porque entonces Bölthorn como mínimo me entrega a las dísir; si se pone frío para palmarla, lo haré entrar en calor. –Rebuscó entre sus cosas y sacó una botella. Con ayuda del otro norn, enderezó a Eyvindur. Radu tenía seidh, como todo buen sanador norn, murmuró algo que medio espabiló a Eyvindur, lo suficiente para quejarse adolorido y para que lo obligasen a tragar la pócima. –Le dará fiebre pero estará sedado. –Los sueños en su cabeza serían mejor que la realidad en la que estaban viviendo.

–Necesita despertarse para hallar voluntad para continuar viviendo. Sedado simplemente seguirá su viaje a los salones de Naira Anar, aunque tu fiebre inducida lo demore –replicó Belegaer, no conforme con aquel tratamiento.

Radu se lo pensó un momento. Sacó unas hierbas que machacó entre sus manos y luego las agregó a otra botella de alguna poción más.

–Quimeras dulces –anunció Radu. –Soñará cosas preciosas que le levantarán el ánimo. Eso le dará voluntad de seguir viviendo.

Radu volvió a encadenarlo y dio por terminado su trabajo. Dejó que su ayudante acomodara al rey sobre la piel. Le habían improvisado su lecho lo suficientemente cerca de la celda contigua para que Belegaer pudiera alcanzarlo.

–Te agradezco esto que has hecho –dijo Belegaer. –Hantale. –Le dio las gracias.

–Hantale –dijeron otras voces. Eran los otros elfos de luz, que no habían perdido ni un detalle de lo que Radu hacía con su rey.

El rudo sanador norn pareció algo abochornado.

–Ya, no fue nada.

–Mi amigo tiene lesionadas las costillas –siguió Belegaer.

–Bölthorn no me ordeno curar a nadie más, sólo cuidar del rey –le dijo pero aun así, añadió: –Que se quede sentado para que pueda respirar mejor. Véndalo, haz una almohadilla con la ropa que te voy a dar en la zona de su lesión. Ah y que se recueste de ese lado para que comprima sus costillas –le tendió algunas de las vendas y ropa que le habían sobrado. A pesar de lo que dijo de no ayudar a nadie, revisó desde fuera a los prisioneros, aconsejándoles a sus compañeros una cosa u otra.

Ertan dejó que Belegaer lo vendara tal como Radu había dicho, pero se negó a tomar todas, dejando algunas para él, pues tenía las muñecas laceradas. Había sido de los elfos que se habían tironeado intentando salvar a su rey de la tortura de Thyra.

Cuando salió el sanador entraron otros norn, que les pasaron más pan y un cuenco de sopa aguada, aunque alguno masculló que no comprendía porqué debían de darle de comer a la comida.

.

–Son más que nuestros ohtar –le explicó Vanima a Svadilfari en la salita de su nueva casa pero él no parecía estar escuchándola. –Aerandir no desea tu presencia aquí, me ha dejado en claro que piensan que tu padre es culpable de la destrucción del puerto de Bain que para todos los efectos era su hogar. Llevaban años viviendo ahí, echando raíces y… –Svadilfari le hizo ademán de que guardase silencio. Aquí llegaba Bjarni.

Svadilfari la saludó cortésmente y le preguntó si deseaba almorzar algo. Un día más con más preocupaciones. Ella se detuvo a mirar por la ventana.

–Hijo mira, niños, hay pequeños elfos en esta ciudad –comentó. Vanima ya los había visto. Había chiquillos que correteaban entre los campos ajenos a la guerra que se cernía sobre ellos. –Me recuerda nuestro pequeño Alfheim.

Svadilfari parecía muy preocupado.

–¿Y Bölthorn? ¿No te dejó la poción que solía darle? –inquirió Vanima por lo bajo.

–No.

–¿Cuándo volverá?

–No lo sé, no me dijo nada antes de separarnos –le susurró. –Yo también ansío su retorno, sin él no puedo entrar en el observatorio.

–¿Para qué quieres ir a ese sitio? –Svadilfari no le respondió.

–Hijo, hay una tropa de enanos entrando por el camino –dijo Bjarni.

Svadilfari y Vanima corrieron al exterior.

.

Aerandir había acudido rodeado de elfos armados, los ohtar siguieron a su príncipe y se unieron a ellos. La tropa de enanos andaba como si estuviese en pleno paseo dominical. Llevaba algunos carromatos con herramientas. Su capitán se adelantó y habló en la lengua común con Aerandir.

–Pedimos paso por estas tierras. Nuestras razas no son enemigas.

–¿Van al observatorio? –Inquirió Aerandir.

–Sí. Bölthorn nos ha traicionado. –Aerandir asintió y a una señal suya sus guerreros se dispersaron. Los ohtar miraron a Svadilfari quien igual consintió.

Vanima se acercó a ambos.

–¿No haremos nada?

–Esto no es problema nuestro –respondió Aerandir. –Que el buen Bölthorn, escoria sanguinaria, se ocupe de sus problemas.

–Es de los nuestros.

–No es un elfo, quítate la venda de los ojos, si algo es debe ser un demonio –le dijo Aerandir, tanto Vanima como Svadilfari aceptaron tal revelación sin sorprenderse. –No piensen que están desamparando a uno de nuestra raza.

.

.

Loki vivía en un mundo oscuro. El domo que cubría el observatorio lo tenía sumido en una noche eterna. Bölthorn lo había dejado recluido en una de las austeras habitaciones del antiguo hogar de los istyar, incomunicado con el exterior, aguardando. De hecho estaba en la habitación de Lord Aldor. Las dísir franqueaban su puerta y no le permitían salir. De cualquier modo, y Loki se sobó el hombro izquierdo, el heitstrenging lo obligaría a volver a Bölthorn, siempre sucedería así hasta que cumpliera su palabra.

–Mi palabra. –Loki carecía de honor y sin embargo sus propias palabras lo encadenaban. –Un hechicero tiene mucho cuidado con lo que dice, pues cuando las palabras dejan su boca, ya no las puede controlar –se recordó a sí mismo. Una de las enseñanzas del hombre cuya habitación ocupaba.

Siempre le había gustado la noche. Y, forzado a vivir en ellas, había terminado apreciando las sombras. Aquí, las tinieblas se sentían asfixiantes como una prisión. No podía intuir el paso del tiempo, y le parecía que las sombras se estiraban amenazantes a cada instante. Se encontró extrañando la claridad del sol.

–Anarinya –susurró en la rivera de la soledad impuesta. Sin magia no podía caminar en sus sueños, en la distancia no podía leerle la mente.

No distinguía el paso del tiempo. Se sentía sucio, no había podido darse un baño en todo ese tiempo. Dormía interrumpidamente en lapsos imprecisos. Comía lo que Dema le llevaba, nada generoso, ni fresco.

Encendió las velas en la habitación. Buscó con que distraer sus pensamientos, para no rememorar la muerte de Maika que se había ido mientras él le sostenía una mano. Tampoco quería pensar en Belfrast con sus miembros rotos, ni en el dragón negro surcando los cielos nuevamente. Lamentaba el triste destino de los istyar. De todos los elfos de luz, eran a los que más hubiera querido salvar. Sus queridos maestros.

Lord Aldor había sido muy prolífico. Loki ya había hallado tres libros nuevos en los que su maestro había estado trabajando, era una pena que se hubieran quedado inconclusos. Una vez le había propuesto a Loki que escribiese sobre los foreldrar. ¿Quién mejor que él para abordar el tema? El único que dio a luz un hijo y sobrevivió. Excepto que no era así. Siempre le temió a su magia foreldrar, la aborreció pues lo hacía sentir como un monstruo antinatura. Nunca pudo aceptarla, menos aún se planteó estudiarla.

Se llevó una mano al abdomen liso.

–¿Estás aquí? –Preguntó.

Tomó pergamino y pluma, había en abundancia en ese sitio. Combinó sus conocimientos en runas cuneiformes jötun, con su dominio de antiguo aesir y de norn. Empezó a escribir en código todo cuanto recordaba acerca de su embarazo de Hërin. Lo hacía así pues necesitaba sacar lo que llevaba en su mente pero los secretos eran su defensa en la situación en la que se encontraba. No podía permitir que Bölthorn siquiera sospechase lo que había descubierto y lo que había hecho.

Temía que el mornië hubiese bloqueado su magia foreldrar antes de que alcanzara a crear nueva vida. Se había unido a Thor, y pocas horas después Bölthorn le había puesto aquel artefacto en el cuello.

La visión del pájaro Vesta igualmente lo mortificaba, porque si no tenía un hijo de Thor, si concebía un hijo de otra persona…

–No –se dijo emborronando sus últimas palabras escritas. –Mi magia es poderosa y Thor tiene más fuerza vital que nadie, juntos somos muy fértiles –volvió a pasarse una mano por el vientre.

Pero si lo había conseguido, si portaba vida… sabía que esta se nutría de su magia, eso le habían explicado; de su magia, no de la energía de su cuerpo. Se podría decir que la llevaba en el cuerpo espiritual. Si el mornië nulificaba su magia, quizás estaría en peligro, quizás no sobreviviría, quizás lo dañaría.

Recordó a Karnilla creando una esfera rojiza y poniéndola sobre su vientre hinchado, allá en Hel cuando se conocieron. Y la magia norn se había vuelto volutas que ella interpretó como quien lee un libro. "Es un varón, se encuentra bien", le había anunciado con tanta precisión como un lector de almas. Y claro, en su desprecio y necedad no se había tomado la molestia de aprender una magia tan rudimentaria y prosaica. Si lo hubiera hecho…

–De todos modos no podría usarla –se reprendió a sí mismo.

Sólo podía esperar.

–Eres descuidado –eso solía decirle Lord Aldor. –Y los descuidos tienen un costo elevado –reflexionó. Continuó escribiendo, ocupando su mente para no desesperar.

.

Dema lo interrumpió cuando llevaba horas en esa tarea. Ella entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando atrás a las dísir. Era visible que no le gustaban. Llevaba en las manos una bandeja con comida. Unas galletas medio endurecidas, un cuenco de té y algo de carne en salazón. Cuando se conocieron Loki la había alimentado y había cuidado de ella. Ahora las cosas se invertían. La pequeña elfa era tan prisionera como él. No sabía nada del exterior. Además de Dema, Hrimthurs había dejado atrás un centenar oscuros, setenta de ellos estaban fuera del domo y los otros treinta, se ocupaban de supervisar el funcionamiento de los pilares. Estaban bajo el mando de un tal Oromë. Pero Loki nunca los veía, a ninguno. Como si en ese mundo oscuro sólo existieran las dísir que lo vigilaban, Dema y él.

Ese día, un día irreconocible que podría ser el número cinco, el número veinticinco o el cincuenta en ese encierro; Dema le llevaba nuevas.

–Bölthorn acaba de arribar. –Loki le prestó toda su atención. –Se materializó en la entrada con esa reliquia suya. Está abajo hablando con las dísir, quiere saber sobre Belfrast. –Dema tenía orejas muy agudas, era lista y precavida. A Loki, la personalidad de la elfa le recordaba a Ari. –Igual me ordenó alimentar a ese pobre istyar, quien no deja de preguntarme por Maika.

–¿Qué le dijiste?

–Nada, ¿qué puedo decirle? ¿Quién es Maika? –Claro, las dísir, a diferencia de Dema, no eran muy conversadoras.

Loki no le dio satisfacción a su curiosidad pues Bölthorn hizo su entrada. Sonrió como si le diera una enorme alegría ver a Loki. Casi se diría que iba a darle un abrazo.

–Tengo un trato que proponerte –habló el elfo oscuro. –Dema, tráeme algo de comer, estoy famélico. –La chiquilla salió con sus pasos inaudibles.

–Ya tenemos un trato, no necesito otro.

–Aja. –Bölthorn se despatarró en el sillón más mullido de la estancia, uno cercano a la ventana. Loki había visto a Lord Aldor varias veces sentado ahí mismo, con su mente genial enfocada en temas inefables. Sintió ganas de quitar a Bölthorn de ahí a patadas. –No debes rechazar un trato sin escucharlo antes. Loki, tienes una gran curiosidad y un alma ávida. Te propongo lo siguiente: te quedarás aquí, a solas, encadenado, alimentado por las dísir, pues pienso llevarme a Dema; hasta que sea el momento de ir por Jörmundgander, o, puedo concederte alojarte en otro hogar más acogedor, fuera del domo, con cierta libertad para moverte y bajo el cuidado de alguien que no desea devorarte… quiero decir, devorar tu alma.

–¿A cambio de qué?

–A cambio de que le hagas compañía a un querido amigo mío.

–¿Qué clase de compañía? –Bölthorn sonrió de nuevo.

–Pides detalles, estás aprendiendo. Pues bien, eso depende enteramente de ti. Es bien parecido y muy agradable.

–Dime su nombre. –Bölthorn se negó. –¿Quieres que él sea mi amo?

–Compartiríamos tu custodia, sí. Pero te aseguro que él no tiene apetitos malignos, si eso te preocupa. No te haría daño jamás, tal es la naturaleza de su alma. Sólo tendrías que entretenerlo con tu presencia y ser gentil.

–¿Es un demonio?

–No.

–¿Un elfo oscuro? –Bölthorn volvió a sonreír.

–Sí.

Svadilfari. No podía tratarse de otro. Loki recordó que en su visión Svadilfari le decía que tenían un hijo juntos. Sintió repulsión y odio.

–Prefiero esta oscuridad y a las dísir. –Su respuesta fue tajante.

Dema volvió con la comida. Dejó una bandeja con salchicha cocida y una taza de vino endulzado mezclado con el jugo de un limón. Bölthorn no encontró aquello muy apetitosos, se lo comió a regañadientes.

–Pensé que eras más osado.

–No caeré en cada tentación que me muestres.

–Discrepo. Sé que me odias pues lo leo en tu mirada, sin embargo te aseguro que haces mal en ello… –Bölthorn se vio interrumpido, una de las dísir entró sin anunciarse o llamar antes, como cabría esperar de ellas.

–Uno de los pilares acaba de venirse abajo. Estamos bajo ataque.

El cambiaformas se levantó raudamente y fue tras la dísir. Loki se asomó a la ventana, el domo se disolvía y podía ver el cielo, pero era de noche. Aun así contemplar la luna le fue suficiente. Volteó hacia Dema.

–Veré que averiguo –dijo la elfa y se fue tras los pasos de Bölthorn.

.

Dema vio a los hombres de Oromë reuniéndose. Maldecían en la variante de élfico que su raza empleaba.

–¡Se trata de enanos! –gritó Oromë.

Habían excavado un túnel sin que los notaran y habían derribado el pilar desde el interior del domo. Dema vio a los enanos dirigiéndose hacia el siguiente. Sin el domo como defensa, el observatorio era vulnerable. Brun ya estaba dirigiendo a sus dísir para expulsarlos.

–Levántenlo de nuevo –les pidió Bölthorn. Se veía muy molesto.

Los elfos oscuros llegaron hasta el pilar mientras los enanos y las dísir se enzarzaban en la contienda a pocos metros de ellos. Unieron su seidh para levantarlo. No se había quebrado, tan sólo lo habían hecho caer. Dema se dispuso a ayudar. Lo izaron de regreso a su sitio y Oromë le puso las manos encima para afianzarlo, empezó a recitar el laitale que lo reactivaría. Dema había visto a Hrimthurs hacer eso cuando tomaron el observatorio, había seguido al gran arquitecto concentrada en su labor para intentar apartar su mirada de la masacre que las dísir hicieron ese día.

–Lo estás pronunciando mal –corrigió a Oromë, –es hína, no hina.

Oromë aceptó la sugerencia. El pilar fulguró reactivándose.

Dema sintió un súbito dolor que le corrió por la espalda atravesándola. Se miró el pecho donde la punta de una saeta asomaba. El mundo se convirtió en negrura y sabor a sangre en la boca. Escuchó que los demás gritaban, no por ella, sino por sí mismos. Los enanos volvían contra ellos para matarlos.

–No quiero morir –pensó Dema, pero igual expiró.

.

Bölthorn miró el caos a su alrededor. Sus diligentes elfos oscuros ya habían levantado el pilar. Sus dísir luchaban con los enanos que trataban de recuperar el observatorio para su raza. La batalla fue breve y brutal. Una serie de explosiones le indicó que habían empleado letal sahya. Si se inmolaban es que se sabían perdidos, su incursión no lograría nada.

Brun se acercó llevando uno de los enanos a la rastra. Le faltaba un brazo y se sostenía el muñón dando de alaridos.

–Este perro dice que los envió Tryggvi, querían abrir brecha para quitarte el observatorio a Bölthorn, querían facilitar a los aesir descender en este reino.

–¿Hay sobrevivientes?

–Enanos sí. Mataron a todos los elfos.

Bölthorn acudió donde el pilar había sido derribado. Vio el reducido grupo de elfos, las dísir ni siquiera se les habían acercado no les interesaban los muertos.

–Quemen los cadáveres –les ordenó Bölthorn. –Y apaguen el incendio.

.

Las dísir apilaron leña y prendieron una antorcha. Iban a lanzarla sobre los elfos oscuros cuando uno de ellos se incorporó. Era Oromë. Se sacó una flecha de la garganta y otra del pecho. Las heridas se le cerraron en el acto y el corazón volvió a latirle. Las dísir se quedaron quietas, cuando Oromë las miró y percibieron su seidh, las valkirias malditas huyeron.

Oromë entró en el observatorio con parsimonia. Se dirigió hacia Bölthorn. Podía intuirlo en una de las habitaciones que debía ser la suya. Se sorprendió al verlo entrar. Oromë cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó.

–Saludos Bölthorn –dijo Oromë en nevirio.

–Mi señora –Bölthorn reconoció a Hela, diosa del inframundo, cuyo voluntad había revivido a Oromë para usarlo como mensajero. –Que placer, me temo que no tengo una bienvenida adecuada que darte. Me honra profundamente que hayas salido de tu reino, al menos en esta forma extra corpórea. –La diosa no podía abandonar Hel, sino hasta el Ragnarok. Sin duda había aprovechado que la barrera había sido derribada momentáneamente por los enanos, para poder manifestarse en el observatorio.

–No me des palabras vacías. He venido para pedirte que vuelvas a nuestro reino. –Bölthorn la reverenció pero se negó.

–Mi señor Surtur me desollaría vivo si dejo a medias lo que hemos iniciado. Mi señora, ¿acaso no te satisfacen las poderosas almas que te he enviado?

–¿De qué almas me hablas? Las dísir devoran sin freno a los que se rinden y a los indefensos, Brunhilda reclama a los que caen en batalla. Pocas almas han llegado hasta mí –el tono de Oromë fue de disgusto. –Sin embargo, no es por la glotonería de las dísir que me he visto forzada a acudir. Es por ti. Quiero que vuelvas y que traigas contigo a mis valkirias.

–¿Por qué? Me apoyaste con los lobos, con la caja de Droma, con Fenrir… a cambio te di el alma de Larus, y tendrás muchas más. No es mi culpa que las dísir hayan desertado.

Oromë levantó una mano.

–Silencio. –Bölthorn se calló. –No pretendas que no fue por tu obra que las dísir se emanciparon de mi dominio. En cuanto a tus otras mentiras. Prometiste que Fenrir regresaría al caos, en cambio ahora, está en Asgard, bajo las narices de Odín.

–Odín duerme.

–No será por siempre.

–Pero cuando despierte, Jörmundgander estará…

–¡No te daré a Jörmundgander! –Bölthorn se encogió sobre sí mismo, agachó la cabeza. –Volverás…

–Lo siento tanto señora mía, pero los dos sabemos que hay algo que nuestra magia no puede hacer, y eso es anular el libre albedrío. No volveré y no puedes obligarme. No tienes suficiente fuerza en esta encarnación que escogiste.

–Si eliges desobedecer y continuar por este sendero que te prohíbo, entonces, te desconoceré como mi heredero.

Oromë señaló un espacio vacío entre ambos y un agujero negro surgió de la nada. Un portal hacia Hel.

–Si no hago lo que mi señora me ordena, no seré digno de ocupar su trono algún día. Pero mi señora, estás olvidando que no hay ningún otro candidato. Tienes por elección, tener un heredero alevoso y con gran iniciativa que a veces te lleva la contraria; o en cambio, no tener a nadie.

–Me quedan los foreldrar, ellos resisten mi magia.

–Los foreldrar son un experimento fallido. Además, no queda ninguno con vida, salvo Loki y… –Bölthorn hizo aparecer un pergamino en el aire y lo desenrolló ante Oromë. Era una copia, el contrato original lo llevaba Loki en la forma del mornië. –Me encargué de corromperlo.

La diosa leyó aquel documento. Lo prendió en llamas de tonos verdes. Estaba furiosa. Maldijo a Bölthorn pero el cambiaformas invocó su magia más poderosa para hacerse invisible y ponerse fuera de su alcance.

Oromë salió de la biblioteca. Fue hacia el salón de la reliquia. Entró en la confluencia de los ríos con paso majestuoso y fue a por la joven elfa que permanecía encadenada al centro del observatorio. La misma cuya magia combinada con la energía de la reliquia, bloqueaba el Bifrost.

La elfa miró al intruso. No reconoció a Hela bajo esa encarnación. No dijo nada cuando Oromë le sujetó el rostro.

–Muere –susurró casi como si la arrullara. La elfa cerró los ojos de a poco, como quedándose dormida y su vida se apagó.

–¡NO! ¡NO! –Aquel asesinato hizo acudir a Bölthorn. Entró rodeado por las dísir las cuales se veían renuentes a acercarse a su anterior ama. –La necesitábamos.

Era difícil deducir quien estaba más airado. Si el cambiaformas o la diosa. Bölthorn le arrojó fuego a Oromë. Las heridas se cerraban con rapidez, así que, incendiarse no le impedía avanzar. Las dísir enarbolaron sus espadas en alto.

Oromë cayó desmembrado. La energía de Hela dejó de sentirse en la habitación.

–Vayan donde los cuerpos, pártanlos en pedazos y luego quémenlos. Deben ser absolutamente inútiles para que ella los reviva. –Les ordenó a las dísir.

Él debía ir donde la siguiente víctima. Hela querría tomar otro avatar para matar a Belfrast. Estaba seguro de ello.

.

–¿Quieres vivir? –Le preguntó una voz de mujer a Dema. Una voz grave y amable.

–Sí.

–Préstame tu cuerpo y vivirás de nuevo.

–¿Quién eres?

–La diosa de la vida. ¿Me ayudarás?

El cuerpo de Dema se enderezó antes de que las dísir llegasen. Se sacó la flecha con cuidado y la herida se le cerró. Su corazón volvió a latir y ella echó a andar. No entró por la puerta principal como Oromë había hecho, se fue por un costado de la construcción. Las dísir la ignoraron cuando pasaron velozmente a destruir los cuerpos de los caídos. Bölthorn la conocía, conocía su magia y sus limitaciones. Querría frenarla de matar al istyar que quedaba. Pero ella no había revivido a Dema para matar a Belfrast. Había visto el contrato. Jörmundgander no debía venir a este mundo. Hela sabía todo lo que Dema sabía. Así pues, se encaminó a la habitación donde Bölthorn había encerrado a Loki.

.

Loki observaba el incendio desde su ventana. El domo había sido restaurado, había guardado esperanzas de que los enanos se salieran con la suya. La puerta se abrió y Dema entró.

–Laufeyson –lo llamó y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Le puso una mano encima a la madera y Loki vio aparecer una barrera que selló la habitación.

–Tú no eres Dema –se puso de pie. No tenía nada con que defenderse. No podía percibir el seidh que emanaba de la pequeña elfa. –¿Quién eres?

–Saludos Loki. ¿Cómo es que cada vez que nos encontramos estás en un predicamento? En Hel, en Gladsheim y ahora aquí. Tres veces nos hemos visto, pocos son tan afortunados.

Loki la miró desconcertado pero pronto recobró la compostura. La había identificado.

–Mi diosa –le hizo una reverencia. –No puedo imaginar a qué se debe que hayas dejado el trono del reino de los muertos para acudir hasta aquí.

–Estoy en tu habitación, por tanto es claro que deseaba verte.

–Dudo ser digno de tus atenciones. –Hela fue a sentarse y miró a Loki de soslayo.

–Vine por tu vida Laufeyson. –Loki igual se sentó, ella estaba observando fijamente el mornië en su cuello.

–Cómo verás me encuentro algo disminuido como para hacerte frente, no estoy armado y mucho me temo que en esta ocasión Thor no se nos unirá. Puedo inquirir el porqué de tu resolución, como una petición de un condenado.

–Debido a que pactaste con Bölthorn para liberar a Jörmundgander. ¿Sabes lo que ello implica? –Loki hizo como que se lo pensaba. Iba a hablar cuando una línea de costuras se dejó ver. El cerró los ojos dolorido. Dema sonrió triunfante. –El Ragnarok, así es.

El tongwa se disolvió dejando a Loki intacto.

–Bölthorn me piensa retrasado, cree que no sé nada de su plan magistral. Quiere a los dos –no intentó decir a quiénes. Fenrir estaba en Asgard y Jörmundgander nacería por su magia foreldrar. –Con ambos podrá destruirlo todo.

–Te faltó Surtur. Bölthorn usará este observatorio para traerlo desde Muspellheim.

–Para impedir ese escenario, ¿vas a matarme? Pensé que estabas con ellos, con Surtur y Bölthorn. Después de todo, tú le diste la caja de Droma. –De eso sí podía hablar.

–Le enseñé a forjarla como mi discípulo que era. Teníamos un acuerdo.

–¿Y te engañó? –Loki parecía algo ofendido de que Bölthorn hubiera burlado a Hela. Cómo si él nunca lo hubiese hecho.

–Jugar conmigo tiene un precio muy alto. –A Loki casi lo había enloquecido con pesadillas. –Bölthorn pronto va a enterarse de ello. Piensa que está por encima de mí, que es invulnerable a mi furia. Tenía prohibido intentar la invocación de Jörmundgander y mira lo que ha hecho. Te ha maniatado aprovechándose de que eres foreldrar –Dema se levantó y fue hacía él. –No debía meterse con los foreldrar.

–Hay otra manera. Si me quitas el mornië, si anulas el contrato no tendrías que matarme, no sé para qué quieres a los foreldrar pero podría a cambio de ello servirte a ti.

–No puedo anularlo. Lo que te hiciste, esta condena que gustosamente aceptaste, es inquebrantable. –Dema le sujetó el rostro.

–Si me matas, Thor se vengará de ti.

–Me gusta que sientas tanto miedo que inclusive me amenaces con la furia de Thor. Ahora cierra los ojos. No te dolerá. –Hela se concentró en tomar la vida de Loki. La sintió en sus manos, y tan sólo tenía que aplastarlo; pero no fue lo único que percibió. Eran dos. Tenía dos vidas ante ella, no una. Lo soltó. –Estás gestando un hijo.

Loki se apoyó contra la mesa por el shock de la noticia.

Hela lo observaba calculando y ponderando los alcances de esa magia. Los foreldrar la habían decepcionado tanto. Habían renegado de ella y se habían apartado de la senda que deseaba. Se había desentendido de ellos. Pero ahora, estaba ocurriendo algo que despertó su interés por ellos nuevamente.

–Entonces lo conseguí. Temía, temía que… –Loki estaba sonriendo con alivio. Tenía un plan. Sabía más de lo que ella esperaba. –Ahora lo entiendo. Si tú inventaste la caja de droma, si la caja de droma y un foreldrar son la misma cosa, entonces, tú los creaste también.

–Sí –le confió Hela. –Yo le di esa magia a Hoster, el primero de todos. Hicimos un trato. Cada hijo suyo sería más fuerte que su dam y su sire. –Loki escuchó esas palabras extrañado. –Quien lo lleva en su vientre y quien ayuda a engendrarlo respectivamente. El precio por esta fuerza es la vida del dam. Aunque tú hallaste la manera de eludir esa última cláusula.

–Los creaste con un propósito. ¿Cuál?

–¿Y te voy a confiar mis secretos así como así? Acabo de perdonarte la vida. No seas codicioso. –Hubo un estruendo. Era Bölthorn que gritaba órdenes a las dísir, de echar la puerta abajo. –Se ha percatado de que no quiero a Belfrast. Te observaré desde el borde del mundo. Aún hay esperanzas para ti.

–¡Espera! Si mi hijo necesita de mi magia para vivir, el mornië, ¿puede dañarlo?

Dema sonrió con la sonrisa de Hela. Se puso a desabotonarle la camisa que llevaba puesta y Loki no se resistió. Cuando abrió la prenda le apoyó los dedos en el vientre y luego hundió su mano en él. Loki respingó y apretó los ojos pero no se apartó dejándola hurgar con su magia dentro de él, buscando una respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho. Hela había creado a los foreldrar para servirla y podía manipular los efectos de su magia a su antojo. Loki aún podría serle útil, ser un instrumento para ella, no para ese traidor Bölthorn. Le cedió un poco de su magia manipulando a ese hijo que ni siquiera tenía forma aún y lo hizo sin que Loki se enterase.

–Está a salvo –le dijo y notó regocijo en su semblante. –Aún no tiene forma física, es apenas energía fluyendo dentro de ti –soltó a Loki. –Tu hijo está hecho de magia, ninguna podrá dañarlo. El mornië restringe tu seidh pero no te lo arrebata, disminuirá el ritmo al que se desarrolla pero no le causará más nada. No permitas que Bölthorn se entere, es sólo una chispa de vida, una que él apagará.

–Entonces funcionará, mi hijo será mi salvador.

–Tu plan nunca se ha llevado a cabo, nadie puede predecir lo que ocurrirá ni siquiera yo. Si fracasas, me ocuparé de reparar tus errores, tomando tu vida y la de tu progenie.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

–No hagas que maten a Dema.

Hela se apresuró a tomarlo del cuello y estamparlo contra la pared pretendiendo que deseaba aniquilarlo. Lo dejó inconsciente antes de girarse a encarar a las dísir.

–Ustedes me juraron lealtad, desleales hipócritas. Si me tocan desaparecerán. –Las dísir retrocedieron, no así Bölthorn.

–Esta niña es el último avatar disponible, no te dejaré matar a Loki, todo ha terminado.

Hela soltó una risotada y su energía se dispersó. Dema volvió a ser ella. Se quedó de pie aturdida y muy confundida.

–¿La matamos? –Inquirió una de las dísir.

Dema no les hizo caso, se apresuró a ayudar a Loki el cual estaba recobrando el aliento entre toses. Bölthorn los observaba con desconfianza.

–Sáquenla de aquí –ordenó.

Las dísir agarraron a Dema, la elfa se aferró de Loki.

–Lambëingolmo –lo llamó por su nombre élfico. –No se los permitas, no quiero morir de nuevo.

Las valkirias malditas sacaron a la chiquilla de ahí a la rastra.

.

Bölthorn tomó a Loki de un brazo para instarlo a sentarse.

–¿Qué te dijo nuestra querida Hela? ¿Por qué tienes la ropa abierta?

–Intentó matarme, ya puedes decirme tú el porqué, aparentemente tenía que ver contigo, no conmigo. –Bölthorn lo observó con suspicacia. Loki se creía que era un gran mentiroso pero Bölthorn se percató en el acto de que estaba ocultándole algo. Ya se lo sacaría, ahora había algo más apremiante.

–Necesito de tu magia.

–¿Ya no me quieres seduciendo a Svadilfari? Porque con esto puesto –se tocó el collar, –la única magia que tengo es mi atractivo.

Bölthorn estaba impaciente. Aun así no se precipitó. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle jurado a Svadilfari que no lastimaría a Loki, aunque claro, el aesir desconocía que estaba protegido por el contrato pactado entre Bölthorn y el príncipe de los elfos oscuros.

–Tu magia de cambiaformas.

–¿A cambio de qué? –Loki en verdad era pésimo fingiendo. Cuando Bölthorn había llegado para proponerle abrazar a Svadilfari o abrazar las tinieblas, lo había notado preocupado y nervioso. Ahora había en él cierta insolencia que debía provenir de una seguridad que la diosa le había dado.

–Estás aprendiendo. –Bölthorn sabía que las personas demasiado pagadas de sí mismas como Loki, cometían errores garrafales cuando pensaban que su contendiente era un imbécil. Y pretender que era un imbécil era uno de los talentos de Bölthorn, uno al que constantemente le sacaba provecho. –A cambio de no arrojarte a las dísir para que se entretengan contigo. –Le siguió el juego.

Loki se regodeó.

–Esas amenazas empiezan a aburrirme. Me necesitas para liberar a… –una costura apareció en la boca de Loki. –¿En serio? ¿No puedo hablarlo ni siquiera contigo? Cómo sea, te soy indispensable así que intenta con otra cosa.

Bölthorn miró en derredor.

–¿Está no era la habitación de tu maestro venerado Lord Aldor? –Le inquirió. En verdad tenía prisa, cada momento que pasara sin convencer a Belfrast de reactivar la reliquia, era tiempo sin bloquear el Bifrost, era tiempo que los aesir podían aprovechar. Bölthorn incendió la estancia.

La cara que Loki puso al ponerse de pie, aterrado de pensar que aquellos libros y pergaminos se perderían, fue un poema.

–Bien, acepto lo que sea pero detente. –Bölthorn hizo un ademán de hendir el aire con su mano y el fuego se extinguió tan abruptamente como había surgido. –Me darás todo lo que hay en este recinto. Mejor aún, no puedo demeritar la labor de Belfrast y los demás, quiero que me entregues todo el trabajo de los istyar. –Loki estaba en posición de exigir.

–Sí, sí, de prisa, sígueme. –Lo arreó.

.

Bölthorn debía darle crédito a Loki. Había liberado su magia de cambiaformas y el aesir había adoptado la de Maika. Bölthorn podía mudar en un limitado número de apariencias. No podía de hecho convertirse en una fémina. Pero su esclavo no tenía esa traba.

Maika, la amada de Belfrast. A Bölthorn a veces aún le sorprendía lo que la gente era capaz de hacer en nombre del amor. Su falsa Maika convenció a Belfrast de reactivar la reliquia cubriendo Svartálfheim con su energía. Cegando a Heimdall e impidiendo que el Bifrost funcionase en su dirección. Maika–Loki lo hizo sin amenazas; en cambio usó caricias, palabras de consuelo y promesas de salvación. Todo en alto élfico. El dominio de Loki de ese idioma igual fue una grata sorpresa. Cuando Belfrast ocupó el lugar de su fenecida alumna, las dísir tomaron a la falsa Maika para llevársela. Aún entonces su esclavo dio un toque magistral a su interpretación, resistiéndose, sin excederse, alcanzando las manos de Belfrast una última vez y apretándoselas en signo de su afecto.

Cuando salieron de ahí y las puertas del recinto se cerraron, Loki recuperó su verdadero aspecto. Estaba cambiado, mudo de espanto por lo que acababa de hacer.

–Thor igual vendrá –le advirtió a Bölthorn. –No lo conoces si piensas que un obstáculo como este puede detenerlo. –Sus bravatas encantaban a Bölthorn.

La crisis causada por los enanos y por Hela, por fin había sido resuelta.

–Si me disculpas tengo asuntos que atender para mañana poder cenar con Svadilfari y su encantadora madre. Nos veremos en unos días. Tal vez.

–Aguarda –lo detuvo Loki. –Cambié de parecer. Escojo a Svadilfari, quiero alejarme de aquí. –Bölthorn se detuvo. Otro síntoma de que Hela le había dicho algo a Loki. Algo importante.

–Júralo. Jura que compartiremos tu custodia, jura que lo aceptarás a tu lado. –No quería que volviese a cambiar de parecer. Loki asintió, eso era suficiente. –Igual interpretarás a Maika cuando así te lo requiera o prenderé en llamas…

–Ya me quedó claro. Eres un terrible villano plagado de maldad y destruirás el legado de mi maestro y los demás istyar si me rehúso a suplantar a Maika. En verdad debes ensayar tus amenazas. –Bölthorn sonrió como si Loki lo estuviese halagando. –Iré donde ese inepto amigo tuyo, haz que las dísir embalen mis nuevos libros, los pergaminos, los mapas, todo y los traigan conmigo.

Bölthorn lo tomó por el collar y lo acercó a él violentamente.

–No te propases, esclavo. Tendré que darte una lección de modales.

–Me necesitas.

–Sé bien cuanto de ti necesito. Ciertamente no requiero tu orgullo. Te arrendé a Svadilfari a cambio de un ejército. Mañana estará gozando de ti y me aseguraré de que no le des problemas. Y luego veremos cuanto puedes disfrutar de los libros de tus istyar, cuando hayas sido reducido a ser una ramera usada largamente. –Loki le lanzó una de sus miradas llenas de odio pero esta vez mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Hizo un gesto con una mano y las dísir se llevaron a Loki de ahí. Había sido un día arduo e infructuoso. Se merecía relajarse un poco.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	39. Capítulo XXXVIII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XXXVIII

* * *

Breves notas de las autoras:

Pues no hay mucho qué decir, salvo que esta es la continuación del capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, por leerlo y por sus maravillosos comentarios que iré respondiendo entre hoy y mañana.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, guerra, tortura, elfos, angst, seidh.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XXXVIII:

El rey de Asgard observaba desde una de las torres, la marcha de los mercenarios. No les habían puesto ninguna traba para que llegaran ante las murallas de Artamir con la idea de que no se acercarían demasiado temiendo a las máquinas de asedio y realmente porque los mercenarios no tenían ni idea de que ases y vanir estaban dentro de la ciudad. Pensaban sorprenderlos mediante los túneles ocultos, los iban a acorralar, pero sobre todo querían tomar prisioneros para interrogarlos.

Los días grises continuaban en Svartálfheim como si el reino compartiera el ánimo de su pueblo.

–Thor –dijo de pronto Heimdall a través de Hugin. El guardián podía comunicarse con él aunque no podía ver los sucesos del reino de los elfos, por un momento, Thor temió que algo urgente pasara en Asgard. –La reliquia dejo de funcionar momentáneamente. No sé la razón pero pude ver el reino.

–Cuéntame lo que atisbaste **–**le pidió Thor.

–Las dísir se encuentran en la zona este, están persiguiendo un contingente de enanos. Hay elfos oscuros, varias cientos, pero ellos no están cazando, se han quedado al margen de los acontecimientos.

Siguió contándole más cosas, cuando terminó, el dios del trueno decidió que eso debía decírselo a Sif y a Hogun. Encontró a sus generales revisando las máquinas de asedio de Artamir, no porque estuvieran verificando si estaban bien emplazadas dentro de la ciudad, sino porque parecían admirarlas e intentar dilucidar cómo es que estaban construidas.

–Sif, Hogun –los llamó. Les contó lo que Heimdall le había referido en su breve interludio de claridad. –Los elfos oscuros han empezado a combatir en el oeste, los guía Hrimthurs, pero no están combatiendo contra los elfos de luz sino más bien contra los ríos. Celebrant, la fortaleza del oeste, cuenta con compuertas y represas, las han abierto para subir los caudales e impedirles el paso. Fandral se encuentra con bien.

Sif asintió ante las noticias. Hogun como siempre, lucía sombrío, fue el que preguntó por su rival de temer.

–¿Y el dragón?

–Heimdall no lo pudo ver, siempre ha escapado a su vista pero por la destrucción que siembra, sabe que se encuentra atacando las ciudades enanas. Convirtió Modruladur en un infierno de lava y se dirigió después a Menelya, es ahí donde ahora está combatiendo. Sin duda todos estos acontecimientos dan a pensar que los enanos han roto su alianza con los elfos oscuros. No vio a ningún muspell.

–¿Entonces podrán venir más refuerzos? –Quiso saber Sif.

–Dudo que permitan que el Bifrost pueda utilizarse.

Hogun se ofreció para informar a los vanir y a Elemmíre de las nuevas noticias. Sif y Thor empezaron a caminar hacia las estancias que Eydís les había entregado, a Eyriander casi no la veían, se la pasaba en sus alcobas, rezando a sus diosas junto con Nenar, que le hacía compañía.

En la alcoba de Thor, sobre una de las mesas, estaba depositada una reliquia de forma rectangular, estaba cubierta pero a Sif le bastó una mirada para saber qué era.

–Quería preguntarte desde antes ¿por qué has traído el cofre de los antiguos inviernos?

–Porque Loki se encuentra en este reino. Sé que nadie me ha querido preguntar por él temiendo que con eso me hieran pero esta es la verdad: Pactó con Bölthorn, el cambiaformas, para salvar a nuestro hijo y el pago fue que debía acompañarlo aquí.

La valkiria demudó su expresión serena a una de incredulidad.

–¿Qué hizo un pacto con ese hechicero? –Él asintió.

–Yo también habría hecho lo mismo para salvar a Hërin. –Si Sif iba a replicar algo sobre eso, ya no lo hizo. –Pero lo que me preocupa realmente, es llevarlo de vuelta a Asgard antes de… –El rostro habitualmente serio de Thor, o lo que al parecer ahora era su expresión de rey, demudó velozmente en arrugas de preocupación.

–¿Antes de? –Sif se mostró ansiosa por saber.

–De que nazca nuestro hijo. Loki está esperando un hijo mío. –Parecía que a ella se le atoraban las palabras en la garganta. La había tomado desprevenida con aquella revelación.

El sonido de un cuerno de guerra los sacó de su conversación. Los mercenarios por fin estaban a distancia de tiro de sus catapultas. Volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta el matacán donde Hogun, Lord Tarkil, los gemelos y Elemmíre se encontraban. Los mercenarios estaban montando sus máquinas de asedio, ya tenían una y era cuestión de horas para que hicieran avanzar todas hasta lograr hacer un tiro mortal.

–Elemmíre, que tus hombres nos muestren los túneles –dijo Thor y los demás lo miraron atentos. –Habrá que cambiar nuestros planes, como ya saben, los elfos oscuros han empezado a atacar en el oeste. Lady Nienor necesitara refuerzos y la caballería vanir llegará más rápido que mis ulfhednar.

–¿Quieres que salgamos por esos túneles y vayamos al oeste? –Preguntó Hrafn.

Thor asintió. Confiaba en la información que Heimdall le había dado y a pesar de que ahora el Bifrost podía utilizarse, a Thor le preocupaba el hecho de que pudieran volver a obstruirlo, y él no iba a ir a Asgard a traer más refuerzos para volver a quedarse atascado. Debían bastar las tropas que llevaba y esperaba no errar en su juicio.

Los gemelos aceptaron sus indicaciones. Los vanir se marcharon para alistar sus pertrechos y partir en cuanto empezara el combate. Hogun y Sif también fueron a alistar a sus tropas, pues eran ellos los que entrarían en batalla. Thor se quedó atrás, iba a observar la situación antes de unirse a la pelea. Algo que había aprendido de la guerra en Vanaheim.

–Si dejamos que los mercenarios sitúen su maquinaria, antes de mañana por la noche podrían abrir una brecha que les permitiría rodear el bastión redondo o tomarlo por el flanco. Lord Teros me dijo que los mercenarios son excelentes escaladores –dijo Elemmíre y les hizo señas a sus hombres. Los elfos de luz manejaban las piedras con cuidado hasta sus catapultas, casi podía decirse con temor. –Haré que nuestras torres empiecen a disparar.

La orden de Elemmíre fue cumplida sin pérdida de tiempo. La labor de las catapultas se realizó obsesiva, implacable, martillante: un fragor ensordecedor que hacía temblar Artamir. Ahí donde las piedras hacían blanco, explotaban causando una carnicería. Los mercenarios, habían emplazado pocas torres; las movían con un enorme esfuerzo empujando las gigantescas vigas con refuerzos de hierro contra la maciza pared de piedra, en medio de los formidables retrocesos y el ruido insoportable. Entretanto sus rivales, los elfos de luz efectuaban aquella tarea mediante su seidh.

Thor reconoció en estas armas la mano de Eyvindur, al igual que en los proyectiles de sahya.

–Estos nos valieron para causarle gran daño al dragón negro, antes de que destruyera la barrera –comentó Elemmíre.

Las catapultas de Artamir destruyeron varias torres, salvo una, que empezó a funcionar en ese momento. Lanzaba nubes saetas de hierro contra el ala derecha de la muralla.

–¡A cubierto! –gritó Thor –apártense de allí o los ensartaran como si fueran tordos. ¡Fuera de ahí, fuera de ahí he dicho!

Los elfos en el ala derecha del muro se pusieron a cubierto. Y entonces Thor vio el momento en que aparecían casi de la nada sus ulfhednar. Sif les había ordenado a sus hombres que corrieran en formación por la el ala izquierda de la gran torre de asedio. Los mercenarios parecieron llevarse un buen susto al verlos, pero de inmediato los jinetes con sus lobos de Hel se precipitaron a su encuentro. Otra poterna subterránea del lado derecho se había abierto, fue por ahí de donde surgió Hogun con sus berserkir. Intentaban rodearlos. Más allá de la caballería aesir, los vanir salieron con sus estandartes con la flor de lis sobre verde, y se alejaron a toda prisa hacia el oeste sin que los mercenarios pudieran detenerlos.

–Voy a salir –le dijo Thor a Elemmíre.

Alzó el Mjölnir, lo giró y pronto se encontró en medio del combate. Alcanzó a ver a Segsmündr a la distancia.

–¡Adelante! ¡Adelante! ¡Ahora es el momento, matémoslos a todos! –Vociferaba.

Thor se abrió camino hasta primera línea, de un certero golpe tumbó a uno de los lobos. Era ahí donde sus ulfhednar atacaban furiosamente mientras las catapultas de Artamir, hacían largos lanzamientos en parábola. Bajo una espantosa granizada de proyectiles, los mercenarios empezaron a descomponerse y los aesir empezaron a avanzar empujándolos hacia atrás con sus escudos redondos. Thor vio pasar a Sif con furia e introducirse seguida de un grupo de skjaldmö en el centro de los mercenarios que seguían retrocediendo.

Pero la situación estaba precipitándose. Desde lo alto, las catapultas seguían disparando, una de esas piedras aplastó a varios lobos y luego los hizo volar en pedazos. La sangre salpicó a Thor. Los elfos cambiaron de estrategia, viendo ya a sus aliados internados entre los enemigos, aparecieron los arqueros sobre las murallas, que dispararon una multitud de flechas incendiarias. La caballería de Hogun hizo oír su voz, partieron el batallón de mercenarios en dos.

Thor se batió con sus enemigos. Había avanzado con grandes dificultades entre los lobos de Hel. Ordenó a los berserkir que se abrieran hacia los lados para dejar paso a los ulfhednar, que se arrojaban en avalancha sobre los jinetes. El estrépito ensordecedor de la batalla se expandía por la llanura. Los mercenarios, extenuados y diezmados, empujados por la fuerza incontenible de los aesir, comenzaron a retirarse y por último emprendieron una desordenada huida. Thor hizo sonar la orden de parar el combate.

Artamir, había sido asegurada.

.

.

A los primeros prisioneros se les había unido un grupo de enanos. Ertan no comprendió qué hacían ahí, ni les preguntó nada pues se mostraron desde un principio, hoscos y reacios a responder. Las dísir los habían distribuido entre las diferentes celdas, dos terminaron en la suya. A Ertan se le antojó que así podía empezar un chiste: "_Había en una celda dos enanos, un elfo de luz y un aesir; y tres mendrugos de pan…_"

Los prisioneros habían cambiado en aquellos pocos días, habían pasado de la desesperación a una especie de muerte emocional. Hasta Ertan la sentía, tenía una incontrolable añoranza por Ari. Su mente se aferraba a la imagen de su amante, imaginándolo con asombrosa precisión. Le respondía si le hablaba, le sonreía y le miraba con su mirada cálida y franca. Y si Ertan daba rienda suelta a su imaginación, ésta se recreaba con algunos sucesos del pasado, casi nunca los más llamativos o notorios: Se veía en su puesto de los puertos, entrenando con los ulfhednar, cerrando la puerta de su casa, encendiendo las luces… eran pequeños detalles cotidianos, plagados de añoranza, que casi lo hacían llorar.

Radu llegó en ese momento, parecía saber calcular bien sus pócimas, pues siempre aparecía cuando Eyvindur empezaba a despertar de su sedación. Era él quien lo alimentaba con sopa aguada con verduras, un mendrugo de pan, infusiones y pociones. Luego de eso Radu lo sedaba de nuevo. Todo eso ante la atenta mirada de Belegaer, que seguía interrumpiendo, cuestionando y aconsejando al sanador.

Belegaer no actuaba como si nada le importara.

–Sin Hagen ni Elemmíre, yo soy su guardián –se autoproclamó Belegaer y eso le dio una especie de fuerza de la que carecían los demás elfos. También lo había llevado a reservar un tercio de su ración de pan, y a hacer lo mismo con el que le daban a Ertan; para el futuro.

–¿Cual futuro? –Quiso preguntarle Ertan pero hasta el mismo se respondió: –Para cuando llegue Thor. –No debía perder esa esperanza. Eso era lo que lo animaba, igual que al resto de los aesir. Y entendía que los elfos se mostraran más melancólicos viendo a su rey tan enfermo, tan destruido. Pensó que si Thor estuviera en la misma posición que Eyvindur, él también se vendría abajo.

Antes de irse, Radu ordenó a los suyos que sacaran los cuerpos de los que habían logrado suicidarse mediante su magia. Sacaron más cuerpos tirándoles de las piernas. Y a continuación, sin sensación de discontinuidad, los norn les sirvieron la ración diaria de sopa. Ertan se encontraba en su sitio usual, sentado con la espalda contra la pared, en su pedazo de heno que había tenido que terminar compartiendo con los enanos. Tomó con sus frías manos el cuenco de sopa caliente que engulló con avidez, siguió sorbiendo sin importarle que los cuerpos pasaran delante de sus ojos. Otro tanto le pasó a Belegaer y sin embargo al ver la ausencia de emociones en su compañero, se percató de que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Aquel momento no les había despertado ni el más mínimo sentimiento de compasión. Y eso le dolió, y se le grabó de manera imborrable.

–Ten –le dijo a Belegaer dándole su tercio de pan, que el elfo de luz resguardaba con celo.

–Me preocupa mi rey –dijo de pronto Belegaer, dándole voz a sus pensamientos. –Lo alimentan diariamente y ese tal Bölthorn parece quererlo con vida y con fuerzas, pero ¿para qué?

Ertan no tenía ni idea.

–Porque necesitan istyar –dijo de pronto uno de los enanos rompiendo su silencio. –El observatorio está impidiendo el paso del Bifrost, y que los aesir puedan arribar a nuestro reino. Lo logran mediante los istyar, quedan pocos y cada uno le es invaluable a Bölthorn.

–Nosotros queríamos derribar la barrera que protege este lugar –explicó el otro –y después matar a los istyar para impedir que sigan usando el observatorio. Pero fallamos… –y de pronto pareció reconsiderar sus palabras.

Ertan casi pudo ver el seguimiento de sus pensamientos y Belegaer pareció hacer otro tanto. "_Había en una celda dos enanos, un elfo de luz y un aesir; y los enanos querían lo que el elfo de luz estaba protegiendo, y no se trataba de los tres mendrugos de pan… _"

.

.

Bölthorn ahora tenía norn a su servicio. Su habilidad para procurarse de quien lo sirviera era bastante interesante. Había enviado a un par de mujeres a por Loki. Estas no eran Dema. No quisieron hablar con él. Llenaron a cubetadas la tina de aquella alcoba y le dieron un baño restregándolo hasta dejarle la piel inmaculada. Por fortuna lo dejaron vestirse por sí mismo, con ropas élficas que se sintieron frescas y agradables pero que eran bastante escasas.

"Me están poniendo presentable para Svadilfari" pensó con amargura, rememorando cuando él hacía lo mismo para Thor. Se frotaba la piel con sales exfoliantes para ponérsela muy suave, se lavaba el oscuro cabello con esencia mentolada y se pasaba por el cuerpo un aceite que Yrsa juraba que era afrodisíaco, aunque Loki lo usaba sólo porque le gustaba su aroma. Thor y él cenaban juntos antes de irse a la cama, charlaban provocándose uno al otro hablando del reino, de sus hijos, de sus concejales; bebían y se besaban tanto; y cuando por fin llegaban al lecho…

Loki apartó esos pensamientos de su mente. Enfermaría de tristeza y en cambio debía mantenerse concentrado. Hela le había confirmado que tenía un arma para defenderse. Lo que ahora debía hacer era mantener su pequeño salvador a salvo y lo más lejos de Bölthorn que pudiera.

Bölthorn se presentó a buscarlo. Le mostró que los norn estaban embalando la biblioteca de los istyar y un montón más de sus pertenencias.

–Están trasladándolo todo al hogar de Svadilfari, a tu hogar –le contó.

.

Bjarni se veía agotada cuando se sentó a cenar. La casa era hermosa y acogedora, estaba casi intacta. A Bjarni, esposa y madre de grandes arquitectos no acababa de sentarle bien el usurpar el hogar de alguien más, preferiría construir uno. Quizás, si todo iba bien, más adelante eso sería factible. Su hijo alguna vez le enseñó los planos de una casa que lo obsesionaba.

Antes de separarse de Hrimthurs habían hablado. Su esposo le había preguntado una cosa: "¿Svadilfari en verdad se piensa el príncipe de nuestra raza?" La pregunta la había tomado desprevenida. Ella había intentado explicarle que su hijo no había tomado el título para sí de buen grado. Sus elfos se lo habían endilgado y él había aceptado para protegerse de la furia de Thor y de la de Eyvindur. Aunque ambos reyes resultaron en que no deseaban dañar a Svadilfari sino pactar la paz con él, pero el título ya se le había quedado para cuando lo descubrieron.

"Le da esperanza a nuestra gente, no se lo reclames pues no es por avaricia ni presunción que lo usa". Le había pedido Bjarni. A su esposo tampoco le gustaban los títulos que le había concedido a Vanima y a Nulka, como Aranmaitë y señor de la guerra respectivamente. "Vino a apoyarte" había finalizado Bjarni aquellas dudas que su esposo tenía.

"Eso no es verdad" fue la respuesta de Hrimthurs. Pero no quiso explicarse.

Bjarni procuró sonreír cuando Vanima la reverenció sacándola de sus recuerdos.

–Mi señora –le dijo Vanima, –debo retirarme, voy a reunirme con Aerandir –Bjarni sabía que era Vanima y no Svadilfari quien buscaba ayudar a administrar el este. –Amarië les servirá la cena. –Igual la había cocinado con ayuda de otros elfos y un par de norn. El aludido se acercó. Su aspecto andrógino y arreglado era muy llamativo. Bjarni lo recordaba, había intentado una vez viajar con la flota de Hrimthurs pero su esposo lo había rechazado. Lo que era y lo que hacía chocaba con los principios bajo los cuáles se regía la tripulación.

–Gracias por todo Vanima. –La elfa se marchó y Amarië la escoltó al comedor.

La comida se veía sublime, no sólo por el aroma que se desprendía de los platillos sino por la forma en que había sido dispuesto todo, en bandejas y fuentes de plata decoradas con flores. Había capón frío con salsa de zanahorias, sazonado con pasas, trocitos de naranja y lima; chuletas especiadas regadas con cerveza tostada de bayas ahumadas; anguilas en gelatina, alondras asadas rellenas de ajo y cebolla. Vino de zarzamora, tan dulce que empalagaba; y un excelente vino de fuego norn para hacer la digestión. De postre, Amarië llevó moras con crema.

Había dos puestos más en aquella mesa demasiado larga para tan pocas personas.

–Bölthorn nos envió muchas cajas del observatorio –le contó Amarië a Bjarni. Ella asintió, las había visto. –Las trajeron sus mercenarios norn. Se trata en su mayoría de libros. Les hice espacio en la biblioteca de Lady Níriel pero no los acomodé, es demasiado –la mención de la difunta dueña de su hogar ponía mala a Bjarni. –¿Son para Svadilfari?

No lo sabía, posiblemente sí.

Su hijo no tardó en unírseles.

–¿Quieres que se sirva la comida de una vez? –Inquirió Bjarni.

–No creo que a Bölthorn le importe. –A Bjarni no le gustaba del todo Bölthorn, su hijo tan pronto lo trataba como un amigo y al siguiente momento se mostraba receloso de él. A ella la ayudaba con sus pociones y con su compañía, parecía partidario de Hrimthurs pero Bjarni tenía sus dudas.

Amarië les sirvió e igual descorchó una botella de vino y rellenó sus copas, aunque Bjarni rechazó el suyo. Svadilfari acababa de llevarse la copa a los labios cuando Bölthorn entró. Lo escoltaba una de las dísir la cual se quedó de pie en una esquina de la habitación como si ya con eso pudiese pasar desapercibida. Svadilfari dejó su copa sobre el mantel con brusquedad, derramando el vino, pues Bölthorn guiaba de una mano a Loki.

–Por Isil –murmuró Bjarni al ver ahí al joven. Loki llevaba puesta ropa élfica. Una túnica verde oscuro bordada en plata y pantalones negros. A Bjarni le extrañó sobremanera el collar que portaba, un artefacto a todas luces incómodo, que más parecía el eslabón de una cadena que un adorno. –¿Loki? ¿Aquí? –Miró algo confusa a su hijo el cual estaba sin habla.

–Veo que ya empezaron, está bien, nos demoramos con algunos asuntos en el observatorio.

Bölthorn sonrió cordial, le indicó a Loki que ocupase uno de los puestos vacíos a la izquierda de Svadilfari y Bölthorn se sentó en el que seguía. Amarië se encargó de llenar las copas de vino de todos.

–El vino élfico es muy suave, este en particular tiene un toque afrutado. Me gustan más los vinos robustos de Asgard y Nornheim, aunque no me atrevería a decir eso en la cara de ningún elfo de luz, ni de ningún vanir ya puestos, que su hidromiel no tiene nada que envidiarle a esta bebida. ¿Ha probado la hidromiel vanir mi señora? –Inició la conversación Bölthorn. Svadilfari estaba mirando a Loki pero el aesir tenía los ojos fijos en su plato. Parecía indeciso acerca de probar o no la comida.

–¿Qué está ocurriendo? –Volvió a preguntar Bjarni. –Loki, ¿qué haces en este lugar?

El joven alzó la mirada hacia ella pero no contestó.

–Es nuestro huésped –respondió Bölthorn por fin. –Se ha separado de Thor para acudir donde Svadilfari. Desea estar con tu hijo mi señora.

–No puedo creer eso. Es tu prisionero. –El hechicero se acabó el vino y se sirvió más.

–Díselo Loki. Adelante.

–Estoy aquí para acompañar a Svadilfari –confirmó. –Sé que te resulta extraño hallarme aquí dadas las circunstancias pero no podía ser de otra manera. –Después de decir eso, Loki pareció relajarse, probó la comida con interés y después con auténtico apetito. –¿Cómo se encuentra Hrimthurs? –Preguntó.

–En el oeste –respondió Bjarni. –Conducía a nuestra gente contra Lady Nienor.

–¿Nienor?

–¿La conoces? ¿Crees que sea una rival de cuidado?

–Nienor no es Lady Telenma, así que no tienes de que preocuparte –dijo Loki. Pero la mención de la genocida puso nerviosa a Bjarni. Loki siguió comiendo con calma. –¿Estás a gusto en tu nuevo hogar? No parece víctima de una invasión.

–Lo tomamos pacíficamente –habló Svadilfari. –Los elfos de luz se fueron.

–Huyeron es más preciso y como no hacerlo con vecinas como esa –Loki señaló a la dísir que montaba guardia. –Asumo que con ustedes serán más amables. Igual y les traen un regalo de bienvenida.

–Ya lo hicieron –se metió Bölthorn. –Un bonito regalo envuelto en verde y plata –habló aduciendo a la túnica de Loki. Los dos hechiceros se rieron de aquel chiste.

–Mientras tengan comida serán civilizadas –dijo Loki. –Ahora tienen carne de enano en el menú, ¿son correosos como aparentan? –Le preguntó a la dísir que vigilaba.

Bjarni puso cara de espanto y Svadilfari de censura. La dísir le mostró los dientes a Loki y asintió.

–Svadilfari –Bölthorn pareció acordarse de algo en ese mismo momento. –Hablando de los enanos. ¿Qué es eso de que tus elfos los dejaron pasar sin más? La mínima decencia exigía que al menos me pusieras sobre aviso. Mataron a varios de mis elfos que cuidaban de los pilares, incluido Oromë, ahora no tengo ingeniero. ¿Querrás echarles un vistazo?

–No. Sabes que no deseo involucrarme más de lo esencial. No sé si haya otro ingeniero entre mi gente –miró a Amarië.

–Ninguno príncipe –dijo el catamita y su "príncipe" sonó algo insultante.

–Haré que las dísir patrullen estas tierras. Aunque igual harías bien en montar puestos de guardia, los enanos son conocidos por su terquedad. ¿Cuántos elfos tienes aquí contigo?

–Vanima se ocupa de esas cosas –respondió Svadilfari. Amarië le sirvió más vino a Svadilfari. Loki agitó su copa captando su atención. El joven igual le escanció más.

Bjarni apenas y pudo pasar bocado. Entre las anécdotas de viajes de Bölthorn, las preguntas amables de Loki y las risas de ambos hechiceros, no podía dejar se sentir tensión en el ambiente como si una bomba estuviese a punto de estallarles en la cara. Al final se levantó. Los tres caballeros se pusieron en pie para despedirla.

–Quiero descansar. –Antes de que Svadilfari pudiera moverse Amarië se le acercó y le tendió el brazo. Bjarni se apoyó en el chico.

–Descansa madre.

Lo último que Bjarni vio antes de abandonar la estancia fue a Svadilfari extendiendo una mano para tomar la de Loki, y como el aesir la retiraba como si temiera contagiarse algo.

–¿Qué haz hecho hijo? –se preguntó. Ahora sabía la razón por la cual Svadilfari había acudido a Svartálfheim. Tuvo un oscuro presentimiento.

.

Sin Bjarni presente, Loki enmudeció.

–Quítale eso del cuello –exigió Svadilfari a Bölthorn.

–No puedo, es su contrato, es inquebrantable hasta que cumpla nuestro acuerdo. Y cumplirá, todos lo haremos. Tú prometiste un ejército, yo te prometí entregártelo, y él prometió… pues bien, ya lo verás.

Svadilfari inhaló hondo.

–¿Cuánto tiempo le resta a su contrato?

–Meses –repuso Bölthorn. Loki escuchó aquello con avidez. –Aún hay pendientes que resolver antes de que cumpla su parte del contrato.

–Y después me cederás por completo su custodia –afirmó Svadilfari, antes de buscar la mirada de Loki, conciliador –estarás a salvo.

El aesir pareció no haberlo escuchado en un principio, pero entonces, súbitamente empezó a reírse, una risa que se volvió carcajada. Bölthorn se lo quedó mirando entretenido. Cuando Loki consiguió dominarse, se pasó la mano por el cabello.

–Mis amos, ¿puedo retirarme también? –Inquirió. –Las mentes simples hacen que la comida me siente mal.

Bölthorn le hizo una señal a la dísir la cual se acercó y lo tomó de un brazo. Loki la detuvo con un ademán. Vació de golpe su copa de vino y después se dejó conducir mansamente.

–¿Qué le haz hecho? –Inquirió Svadilfari.

–Nada. Como bien sabes, no puedo dañarlo físicamente. Lo que ocurre con él es que es demasiado testarudo y demasiado… ¿cómo decirlo? Se piensa indomable. En fin, te recuerdo los términos de nuestro acuerdo respecto a él. Se quedará en esta casa contigo pero cuando yo lo requiera le permitirás acompañarme.

–¿Qué tan frecuente será eso?

–No lo suficiente para que no puedas disfrutar de su compañía. No debes darle ninguna noticia de la guerra. ¿Estamos? –Svadilfari asintió. –Asumo que ardes en deseos de quedarte a solas con él. Si me permites un consejo, no le quites las cadenas.

–¿Cuáles cadenas?

.

Loki miró en derredor. Estaba en una alcoba acogedora. La chimenea estaba apagada pero él no tenía frío. Había un escritorio, un librero, dos sillones y una cama con dosel. Lo habían dejado encadenado sobre el lecho. Tenía las manos sujetas al frente, las esposas que lo restringían se unían a una cadena que iba a su cuello.

Intentó dominarse.

Llevaba en su cuerpo un hijo de Thor. Eso era lo único que le importaba. Svadilfari podía hacer lo que quisiera con él pues no podía preñarlo. Por el contrario, si lo pensaba con frialdad le convenía yacer con ese escupitajo del averno y hacerlo creer que el niño que esperaba era suyo. Era seguro que Svadilfari haría hasta lo imposible por protegerlo, quizás incluso ayudarlo a escaparse o, siendo muy optimistas, podría matar a Bölthorn.

Desechó esa última idea. Svadilfari no tenía las agallas necesarias.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría. Sintió el corazón desbocado pero dominó su rostro para que no trasluciera el profundo rencor que sentía en ese mismo momento.

"Te casarás con Thor Odínson" le había dicho una vez Laufey. Y Loki se había sentido de manera similar. Como una meretriz vendida al mejor postor. Pero todos sus temores se habían esfumado el día en que Thor lo besó por primera vez.

Pero no era Thor quien se acercaba a él.

Svadilfari le sonrió como apaciguándolo.

–No me gusta lo que te ha hecho –dijo Svadilfari sentándose sobre la cama delante de él.

"Pero si tú le ayudaste a hacer todo esto" pensó Loki con amargura.

Svadilfari sujetó las esposas y sin esfuerzo aparente las abrió. Claro, su magia de transformación. Igual le quitó la cadena atada al mornië; inclusive se tomó la molestia de intentar retirar el collar, con el previsible resultado de no conseguirlo. Loki deslizó los dedos debajo del mornië para sobarse un poco. Le hacía daño el roce constante contra la piel de su cuello.

–¿Te duele? –Inquirió Svadilfari acariciándole la blanca piel.

–¿Qué es lo que haces en este reino?

–¿No lo sabes? Vine porque hay una guerra. –Svadilfari pareció desolado cuando añadió: –y así inicia la era de los elfos oscuros. –Loki reconoció las palabras de su visión. Se quedó frío. Svadilfari se echó a reír y negó. –No sabes cuánto te anhelé. –Añadió antes de abrazarlo. Loki se tensó pero no hizo nada, aunque sus ojos buscaron por instinto algo con que apuñalar a Svadilfari. –Estarás a salvo. –Su estúpido optimismo ponía malo a Loki, se mordió la lengua. –Hice que Bölthorn me jurara no hacerte daño.

–¿Hiciste qué? –El elfo oscuro se alejó un poco.

–Cuando pactamos.

–Claro cuando pactaron, lo hiciste jurar que no dañaría tu premio. –Svadilfari pareció avergonzado.

–Me mostró que se había vuelto tu amo y luego dijo que iba a matarte, dijo que te torturaría si no reunía un ejército para mi padre. Lo insté a jurar entregarte a mí y a no lastimarte. –Svadilfari le contó aquello buscando su aprobación.

Loki asintió procurando mostrarse… ya ni sabía que papel se supone que estaba tratando de interpretar. Por una parte lo que Svadilfari acababa de revelarle sonaba muy útil, por otro lado…

–¿Te dijo lo que le debo?

–No.

Svadilfari era un imbécil. Y no podía contarle que Bölthorn le había visto la cara, que era un idiota pues de todos modos, Loki iba a morir cuando liberase a Jörmundgander, o al menos eso es lo que Bölthorn esperaba.

–¿Entonces viniste a este reino por mí?

No fue la pregunta más asertiva. Svadilfari se lo tomó a que lo halagaba con su devoción. En vez de responder abrazó a Loki nuevamente y lo besó, no como se habían besado antes, sino con pasión, con frenesí, el cual sólo conduciría a una cosa. Loki se dejó hacer. Dejó que lo recostara sobre la cama, que le metiera las manos bajo la poca ropa que le habían puesto.

Lo intentó, de verdad intentó ser dócil.

Loki sintió asco y furia combinados. Empujó a Svadilfari lejos de él mandando al carajo todos sus pensamientos iniciales acerca de engañar al elfo, de seducirlo para que lo protegiera.

–No me toques –salió de sus labios. –No sé qué te piensas. ¿Mi salvador? Estás hundido hasta el cuello en los tratos de Bölthorn, los mismos que me han esclavizado, me repele tu pose de bienhechor desinteresado. –Svadilfari parecía herido. –En honor a nuestra amistad quise escucharte –mentira, –pero quiero que entiendas de una buena vez que sólo me tienes contigo porque he sido obligado –verdad.

Bölthorn le había ordenado no darle problemas a Svadilfari. Si se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo seguro aparecería encadenado, amordazado y desnudo en esa misma cama. Porque Bölthorn no podía lastimarlo pero hacer que Svadilfari lo lastimase era otra historia.

–Sólo quería rescatarte y nada más. De Bölthorn, de esta guerra y de todos, porque te quiero.

–Y estos besos que acabas de darme, también son parte de tu rescate. No Svadilfari, los dos sabemos bien que es lo que quieres de mí, y me temo que eso es algo que ni Bölthorn puede conseguirte. –Svadilfari se puso de pie bastante ofuscado.

–Igual estaremos juntos en esto hasta el final –dijo eso y salió de la alcoba.

.

Vanima desayunaba con Amarië y Bjarni. Los dos se habían pasado temprano a verla. Vanima estaba terminando de redactar algo en un grueso libro. Llevaba un registro de su travesía por Svartálfheim, por iniciativa propia. Amarië se asomaba de tanto en tanto, estirándose, tratando de husmear en su labor.

Bjarni estaba más relajada que durante la cena de la noche anterior. Ahora sabía que Loki iba a quedarse en su improvisado hogar. Y también sabía el porqué, pero no hablaba de ello.

El sol había salido hacia poco y Vanima ya había tenido tiempo de reñir con Bölthorn. Había acudido a la barrera del observatorio, no podía traspasarla pero desde ahí le había pedido a las dísir que tuviesen la amabilidad de llamar a su amo y lo habían hecho.

–¿Qué es eso? –Inquirió Amarië muerto de curiosidad cortándole el hilo de maldiciones contra Bölthorn que Vanima tejía en su cabeza.

–Una crónica acerca de Svadilfari.

–Vi mi nombre.

–Eres parte de esta historia –dijo Vanima.

–Pasaré a la posteridad, espero que me hayas retratado con palabras amables. No olvides mencionar mi belleza.

Vanima lo miró y luego intercambió una mirada con Bjarni. Las dos se sonrieron. Amarië si era una criatura bella aunque su vida pasada le había dejado secuelas como un cinismo que afloraba a la mínima y un rostro que era una máscara de júbilo bajo la cual ocultaba con cuidado sus emociones.

–¿Puedo leerlo? –Inquirió Bjarni.

–Cuando lo pula un poco más, ahora es un compendio de notas, copias de algunas cartas y así. –Bjarni no le creyó pero no insistió.

Svadilfari entró en la cocina de la casa que era donde se hallaban. Amarië se apresuró a ponerle un plato con pan, mantequilla y algo del postre de moras con crema de la noche anterior. Vanima empezó a decir "Bölthorn" y Bjarni lo saludó. Pero los tres se aplacaron en sus atenciones al notarlo huraño.

–Amarië, ¿podrías preguntarle a Loki si quiere comer algo?

–Sí mi príncipe –dijo el chico y se fue a hacer lo dicho.

–¿Qué hizo Bölthorn ahora? –Le preguntó a Vanima mientras se sentaba a comer algo.

–No me deja ver a Eyvindur. Le pedí de la manera más cortés que me fue posible, permiso para traspasar la barrera del observatorio. Le dije que tenemos medicamentos y un sanador.

–¿Tenemos un sanador?

–Aerandir. Pero me negó lo pedido, dijo que Radu se hace cargo de él, dijo que se encuentra bien; pero me temo que Bölthorn ha perdido la noción de lo que eso significa.

–¿Qué deseas que yo haga?

–Deseo que lo obligues a permitirnos acceder a él. No confío en su palabra, ni siquiera es elfo oscuro y ahora pienso que nos ha arrastrado aquí con engaños para sus propios fines.

–Vanima –Svadilfari se sobó las sienes. –Te pedí que te quedases en Asgard pero en cambio insististe en venir conmigo, no eres guerrera ni hechicera, no quería que te involucraras en estos desafortunados eventos.

–Bjarni tampoco es una cosa ni la otra y aun así le permitiste acompañarte. –La aludida no replicó nada, se había acostumbrado a que hablasen de ella delante de ella sin tomarla en consideración.

–Ella vino por mi padre, porque lo ama. –Vanima se sonrojó.

–¿Si no te amo no puedo seguirte? Pues sábelo bien Svadilfari, sí te amo, no como hombre sino como mi príncipe que eres y creo en ti. Te seguí porque no me queda nada más, porque no me importa el dolor de la guerra y porque no le temo a la muerte. Y además de todo me necesitas.

–No confrontaré a Bölthorn –dijo él en lugar del habitual "veré que puedo hacer" que le daba a Vanima a dosis regulares. –Dijo que no dañaría a Eyvindur, y su palabra es de fiar. –Vanima le lanzó una mirada furibunda, sus ojos verdes destellaron con enojo, le recordó a Loki la noche anterior. –Por favor vete.

Ella se dio la vuelta como un vendaval, ni siquiera se acordó de recuperar el libro en el que había estado trabajando. Amarië escogió ese momento para entrar en la cocina.

–Te manda decir que prefiere comer en los infiernos que verte la cara. ¿Quieres que aun así le lleve algo? Se ve un poco famélico, no le sentaría mal un buen guiso.

–Déjalo estar, cuando quiera comer comerá. –Le clavó su mirada severa al joven elfo el cual captó el mensaje y puso pies en polvorosa. Por último se giró hacia su madre.

Ella simplemente suspiró y se puso de pie sin decirle nada, ni una sola palabra por el hecho de que tuvieran prisionero a Loki.

Estaba cansado, sentía que tiraban de él sin que pudiera comprender bien a bien que era lo que querían. Y lo único que deseaba, estar al lado de Loki le era negado. El libro de Vanima atrajo irremediablemente su atención. Ojeó el volumen, a veces no entendía bien lo que ella escribía, sobre todo cuando estaba apresurada. Halló varias páginas atrás un boceto de una carta. Se detuvo ahí pues ponía:

"_A los elfos de Asgard, _

_Parto a Svartálfheim con pesar en mi corazón por dejar atrás cuanto hemos logrado en el reino eterno. No piensen que hay deslealtad o doblez en mis acciones no piensen que era mi intención usar su apoyo para mis propios fines cuando me encumbraron en un principio. Voy al reino de los elfos pues es lo que un buen hijo haría, lo que un capitán leal haría pero ante todo es lo que un príncipe haría. Tenemos un lugar en Asgard pero no somos ases, nunca lo seremos. Tenemos permisos de navegación, pero todo navegante necesita un puerto donde fondear. Parto a Svartálfheim no para buscar guerra, sino para hallar paz. No para conquistar sino para recuperar el mundo del cual nos exiliaron, un mundo que muchos de ustedes nunca han visto, pero que es tan suyo como si hubiesen crecido ahí. Les pido que continúen viviendo en la paz del rey, bajo las leyes de este lugar. No cometan ilícitos que puedan acarrearles problemas. Trabajen duro, vivan y crezcan. Sigan a Tulk y a Aryante, en quienes confío. Me atrevo a pedirles fe pues nunca antes les he fallado. Sé que hay temor y dudas; sé que no saben si volveré, sé que quizás no entienden por qué me voy. Pero ante todo eso les respondo con una sola palabra: esperanza. Guárdenla para ustedes y deséenla para mí". _

Estaba firmada: Meletyalda Svadilfari.

Él no la había escrito. Vanima lo había hecho sin decírselo. Lo hizo quedar como un príncipe en toda forma ante los elfos de Asgard, a los cuáles no les había dicho sus razones, casi se había escapado de ellos. Y ahora Vanima andaba por ahí, tratando de entenderse con los elfos de Bain a quienes no les interesaba la causa de Hrimthurs; lidiando con Bölthorn, cuidando de Bjarni, ocupándose de las obligaciones que Svadilfari no había pedido pero que igual llegaron a sus manos.

Su molestia hacia ella se aplacó. Salió a buscarla. Estaba sentada en una banca junto a un rosal acompañada de Amarië. El chico estaba parado haciendo equilibrio sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro.

–La represa fue dañada y por eso no tenemos agua –escuchó que decía Amarië. Svadilfari ya lo había notado, que no había un suministro regular de agua en los hogares. –Se supone que él es ingeniero, o eso fue lo que Bölthorn dijo.

–No les ayudará, lo lamento. –Amarië se encogió de hombros. –Tiene otros deberes.

–Ya, no tienes que justificarlo todo el tiempo Vanima. Tu príncipe no mueve el culo porque no quiere ensuciarse las uñas. Se quedará ahí encerrado esperando a que Bölthorn venga a verlo con importantísimos asuntos que no impliquen lidiar con tuberías.

–Muéstrame su represa –le pidió Svadilfari. Amarië se cayó en el rosal. Salió de ahí algo rasguñado. –Aunque no lo creas, no me importa ensuciarme las uñas, puedo reparar su sistema hidráulico.

Le dio una sonrisa conciliadora a Vanima, quien se la aceptó de buen grado.

–Me quedaré con Bjarni –le dijo ella sin mencionar a Loki.

–Si ese es el caso, sígueme Svad –Amarië no lo llamó príncipe, en cambio usó ese mote afectuoso. Sonaba mucho mejor.

.

Loki se había dedicado a catalogar las cosas de los istyar que le habían hecho llegar. Los norn habían dejado todo esparcido por algunos corredores e invadiendo varias habitaciones de la casa. Le tomaría bastante tiempo ponerlo todo en orden y no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría con todo ese conocimiento de sus amados istyar cuando le llegase la hora de verse con Jörmundgander. Ojalá Hela hubiera podido decirle más al respecto.

Había encontrado unas memorias. Lord Aldor las había redactado, no en alto élfico, sino en la variante de los elfos oscuros. Loki las había ojeado por encima, pero se detuvo en el pasaje en que su maestro abordaba su encuentro con el Yggdrasil:

"_Vi ante mí, una luz cálida que me rodeaba. Me sentí amado y comprendido. Sentí que jamás querría abandonar ese lugar. El árbol me dio una visión. Vi un infante, apenas un bebé de pecho. Tenía el cabello tan claro que parecía un halo en torno a su cabeza, sus ojos eran enormes y muy azules. Eran los ojos de mi amada Eyriander. Pensé: es mi hijo. Cuando la visión se disolvió y regresé a este mundo, tenía el corazón ligero por la alegría que me embargaba. Eyriander y yo tendríamos un hijo, lo supe con certeza. Les hablé de ello a mis queridos amigos, a Belfrast y a Niriel. Me alentaron a ir donde ella. Nuestra princesa estaba comprometida con Larus, quien la había ganado mediante el asesinato de Bjaldifr, el pirata. Acudí a Vilwarin en su búsqueda, para pedirle que rechazara a su prometido, para asegurarle que nuestro camino era estar juntos. La recuerdo, joven y nerviosa, no me miró a los ojos cuando escuchó mis inflamadas palabras de amor. No le conté mi visión pues me preocupaba que la idea tan abrupta le resultase mortificante. "¿Quieres ser rey de Svartálfheim?" Me preguntó. No, no quería serlo. "Entonces, aunque mi corazón es tuyo para amar, no puedo ser tuya. Pues mi esposo sólo puede ser el rey de Svartálfheim". Con esas palabras rompió el cúmulo de ilusiones que me había guiado a ella."_

Loki había pensado, por un momento, que Eyvindur era realmente hijo de Aldor y no de Larus. Una confesión de lo más interesante, pero no. Su maestro no había inducido a Eyriander a violar sus votos de fidelidad. Al menos no en un inicio. Avanzó algunas páginas y siguió leyendo.

"_El hijo de Larus me pareció brillante desde un comienzo. Vi en él la luz de mi amada, no así los impulsos violentos de su padre. Me encomendaron instruirlo cuando era apenas un niño. Me volqué en su educación, dedicándome cada vez más y más a ello, dejando de lado mis deberes. Para cuando me percaté de todo cuanto había abandonado, llevaba tres años sin publicar nada, ni tutorar a nadie más, ni siquiera había acudido al observatorio en todo ese tiempo. Eyvindur parecía dominar el tiempo y moverlo a su antojo, para que no me diera cuenta de todo cuanto pasaba a su lado. Tuve que hacer planes para dejarlo y atender algunas obligaciones empolvadas. Debía acudir al este y verificar el estado de la reliquia, una energía pronta a la rebelión, que sometemos con ruegos más que con fuerza. Hice que mi siervo personal empacara mi bagaje, me despedí de mi discípulo luego de colmarlo de tareas que lo entretendrían durante la semana de mi viaje. Cuando iba a partir, Atán, el hechicero real me retuvo por una cuestión de tecnicismos en un nuevo telescopio que estaba construyendo. Demoré tanto con él que pospuse mi partida para el día siguiente. Al día siguiente me ocurrió algo similar, fui demorado por Lady Nenar del oeste, quien buscaba mi consejo. Finalmente al tercer día cuando por fin iba a partir, Eyvindur dio conmigo. "Haz regresado", no me lo estaba preguntando. "Terminé el trabajo que me dejaste, quiero mostrártelo". Me tomó de la mano para conducirme. Mi siervo se me acercó con el equipaje. Yo no podía parar de reír sin que Eyvindur y él comprendieran el porqué. "Llegamos a buena hora a Enya, deshaz mi equipaje" ordené. Recordar lo orgulloso que Eyvindur estaba en ese momento, me llena de regocijo. Fue en ese momento en que lo supe. Yo no había interpretado erróneamente la visión que el árbol me diera. Eyvindur fue desde ese momento en adelante como mi hijo. Un sabio, no un guerrero como Larus. Un corazón bondadoso y sediento de conocimiento; no de política, ni de odios. Era más mío que del rey._"

–Es un alivio constatar que nunca te equivocas maestro. –Le habló a la memoria de su maestro Aldor.

El heitstrenging ardió bajo su piel y ese impulso de ir donde Bölthorn se apoderó por completo de él. Se vio andando sin poder controlar sus pies, saliendo de la casa rumbo al observatorio. Nadie intentó frenarlo. Por el camino vio a los elfos oscuros que se habían apoderado del este. Algunos estaban trabajando arando la tierra, otros iban y venían con cajas, con ovejas, con barriles, pululando como hormigas. Cómo si llevasen toda la vida en ese sitio. Se lo quedaban mirando un instante, algunos lo saludaron. Nadie intentó detenerlo.

Cuando llegó al linde del domo intentó frenar sus pies pero fue inútil. Traspasó la barrera sumergiéndose en el mundo oscuro bajo ella. Su juramento de acudir donde Bölthorn lo requiriera condujo sus pasos hasta un sitio donde él había pasado mucho tiempo, durante su estancia con los elfos. La biblioteca del observatorio.

Se preguntó ahora que querría su amo.

Cuando entró el heitstrenging dejó de pulsar y pudo moverse por sí mismo. En un inicio no reconoció el lugar. No había más estanterías ni libros, todo estaba oscuro iluminado por antorchas. Había extraños artefactos de aspecto retorcido colgando de los muros. Baúles sellados en los rincones. Un mecanismo de engranajes de gran tamaño llamó su atención. Descubrió que había un enano sujeto por cadenas colgando encima de él.

–Loki –la voz de Bölthorn atrajo su atención. –Necesito que hables con Belfrast, que Maika hable con Belfrast –se corrigió. Su amo emergió de entre las sombras para pararse junto a una palanca que controlaba los engranes. –Unas cuantas palabras dulces y un par de caricias si fueses tan amable. –Loki asintió mirando todavía al enano el cual alzó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos aterrorizados en él. –Se ve cruel, ¿no es así? Pero no me creas tan colmado de villanía.

Eso dijo Bölthorn y tiró de la palanca. Loki no retrocedió cuando los engranes se activaron. Entendió, aquello era un molino de carne. El enano fue triturado. Bölthorn volvió a mover la palanca frenando todo cuando el enano perdió las piernas entre alaridos de horror.

–Ven –le ordenó Bölthorn y Loki se acercó. Descubrió que debajo de los engranes había una bandeja de acero cuyo borde se inclinaba sobre una ánfora de boca ancha. –No tiene terminaciones nerviosas –le aclaró Bölthorn. Por tanto su prisionero no podía sentir, pero aun así se retorcía aferrado a los grilletes, aquello bastaría para enloquecer a cualquiera, ver que su cuerpo era partido en trozos. Bölthorn aguardó mientras la sangre del enano escurría por la bandeja llenando el ánfora. –Es brillante, ¿no lo crees?

Loki no supo que responderle. Su amo tomó el ánfora y la llevó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación dejando tras de sí al enano que le gritaba algo en la ríspida lengua de su raza. El cambiaformas dejó el recipiente sobre su escritorio, tomó una pluma y la hundió en el contenido y luego la soltó sobre un pergamino. La pluma empezó a escribir por sí sola, letras negras.

–¿Es tinta? –Inquirió Loki. –¿Estás moliendo un enano para hacer tinta?

Bölthorn soltó una risotada satisfecho.

–Magia avanzada de transformación. Pero mira lo que se escribe.

Loki así lo hizo. Se estaba formando el boceto de un mapa, una red de túneles se dibujó. Loki distinguió el observatorio en un extremo y en el otro, el sur, el territorio de los enanos.

–Son los planes de los enanos.

–Así es. Emergerán muy cerca de nosotros con un ejército. Lo que aconteció hace dos noches sólo fue una avanzada. –Y Bölthorn lo había descubierto todo con su magia. Menuda manera de literalmente exprimirle la verdad a alguien.

–¿Qué harás con él?

–Se lo daré a las dísir, ya no me sirve. Podría molerlo entero y me seguiría mostrando sus secretos personales, pero los que me interesan están aquí –le dio unos toquecitos al ánfora.

Loki se acordó de algo.

–Transformas personas en ingredientes para tu magia. La caja de Droma tenía una capa de carne.

–Doncellas midgardianas. Abundan y son fáciles de capturar. Además de que mueren con tanta facilidad que matarlas no atrae la atención ni de Heimdall, ni de Hela ni de otros tantos guardianes. El asunto de Belfrast lo dejaremos para el final de nuestra sesión de estudio.

Bölthorn lo dejó ahí mirando el mapa mientras él llamaba a las dísir. Descolgaron al prisionero y se lo llevaron. Loki notó que cuando lo arrancaron de las cadenas no sangraba, aquel artefacto de tortura cauterizaba heridas.

–¡Loki! –Escuchó que gritaban su nombre. Vio a las dísir arrastrando a Dema al sitio que el enano había ocupado.

–¿Qué haces? –Increpó a Bölthorn acercándose en el acto. Las dísir empezaron a atar a Dema a las cadenas para izarla sobre el molino. –¡Para!

–Ella tiene secretos que yo deseo conocer. Hela se apoderó de su cuerpo y por tanto lo que Hela te dijo debe estar dentro de su tierna carne.

–Loki, ayúdame. –Loki le sujetó la mano a una de las dísir la cual siseó.

–No te ayudaré con Belfrast.

–Si faltas a tu palabra los libros de los istyar se prenderán en llamas pues así lo acordamos.

–Ella no sabe nada, Hela es demasiado lista, no dejaría rescoldos de sus secretos en Dema.

Bölthorn hizo como que se lo pensaba.

–Quizás pero igual la convertiré en tinta para que continúes escribiendo en código con su ser. –Loki lo miró desconcertado. –Sé que estás redactando un documento secreto en algún código que seguramente tú te inventaste, ella me lo dijo, me dijo todo cuanto quise menos lo que realmente quiero saber. Estás guardándole secretos a Hela. –Loki negó. Las dísir lo apartaron de un empujón y alzaron a Dema. –Y a ella no le quité los nervios.

–Te lo diré yo –le dijo Loki. –Tiene que ver con Thor y conmigo, te lo diré todo pero déjala.

–Habla –dijo Bölthorn poniendo una mano en la palanca.

–Hela siempre ha codiciado el alma de Thor, a cambio de perdonarme la vida le ofrecí ayudarla a conseguir el alma de Thor.

–¿Y cómo harás eso cuando estés muerto?

–Va a devolverme al reino de los vivos. Después de que cumpla mi acuerdo contigo, cuando baje al reino de los muertos, me devolverá para intercambiarme por Thor. –Bölthorn lo miró receloso. –Dijo que tu plan no funcionará, que lo que quieres de mí no puede obtenerse, que los foreldrar somos un fracaso de magia débil.

–Existe ese riesgo, eso es verdad. –Bölthorn le hizo una señal a las dísir y descolgaron a Dema. La desencadenaron y la chiquilla se abrazó a Loki con fuerza llorando aterrorizada. –Tu magia de foreldrar sin duda es endeble, no haz practicado con ella ni aprendido nada nuevo usándola. –Siguió meditando Bölthorn.

Se giró hacia ambos y de pronto se acercó en un par de zancadas, agarró a Dema del cabello y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Loki la aferró más fuerte y de pronto los dos la tenían en sus manos.

Loki su cuerpo y Bölthorn una réplica hecha de luz.

–Esto es su espíritu, su vorð. –Le explicó a Loki. La Dema original se había desmayado, la réplica de luz los observaba sorprendida. Bölthorn miró a las dísir y con eso bastó para que los dejaran solos. –Un vǫrð es algo muy pero que muy especial. Se regenera cuando es dañado. A veces replica lo que le pasa al cuerpo físico y viceversa y a veces no. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? –A Loki apenas se le estaba pasando la impresión de todo cuanta acababa de pasar. –¿Lo entiendes? –Le habló Bölthorn como si Loki fuese demasiado estúpido para comprender.

–Sí –dijo por fin.

–He deducido que tu magia de curación actúa sobre el cuerpo físico pero seguramente igual puede curar el vorð. Jörmundgander será vǫrð y nada de carne. ¿Comprendes?

–Sí.

–Acabo de decidir que tendrás que aprender y practicar mucho para que no me falles cuando saltes al borde del mundo. Tenemos arduo trabajo por delante. La lección de hoy consistirá en curar espíritu en vez de carne. –Bölthorn lo señaló con la mano que tenía libre. Loki sintió que su magia regresaba a él. Su intuición y su seidh lo recorrieron entibiándolo.

–No lo hagas –le advirtió al hechicero anticipándose, pero igualmente lo hizo.

Bölthorn izó el espíritu de Dema entre sus manos y lo rasgó por la mitad, en medio de un grito silencioso.

–Repárala, une su vorð y vuelve a depositarlo en su cuerpo físico. –Después de dar esas indicaciones el cambiaformas se marchó.

.

.

Karnilla había visto a Hjörtur cuando partió aunque no se acercó a despedirse de él. Tenía sus propias ocupaciones. Sus doulas y ella se ocupaban de los heridos de aquel primer encontronazo entre aesir y mercenarios. Hacía tiempo que no se plantaba en un conflicto bélico, ya casi había olvidado lo que era lidiar con dolor y muerte a raudales, tanto que terminaría insensibilizada.

Había huesos rotos, cortes de espada, algunos muñones. Las casas de curación de los elfos daban abasto para la situación. Igual tenían mercenarios que habían sido tomados prisioneros. Ninguno de los elfos que la auxiliaban con sus conocimientos de medicina se acercó a ayudarlos y tampoco lo hicieron sus doulas. Ella fue a por ellos en persona. Había varios con heridas mortales y otros que sin duda la contarían. Se fijó en uno que se sujetaba el cuello, estaba medio inconsciente; junto a él había otro que tenía un brazo zafado y algunos cortes en la cara, aparatosos pero no mortales.

–Karnilla. –Svana de las skjaldmö venía a ella.

–Thor requiere a uno de los prisioneros para interrogar. –Karnilla le señaló el de la cara cortada.

–Este, el otro no creo que pueda hablar.

Se lo llevaron y Karnilla fue tras él. Lo escoltaron al salón de audiencias de Artamir. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, quién estaba sentado en el escabel del señor, era Thor. Elemmíre estaba a su izquierda y Sif a su derecha. La reina Eyriander, Lady Nenar, Hogun y Eydís, igual los acompañaban.

Karnilla se sumó a aquella audiencia sin llamar la atención hacia sí misma. El prisionero habló, dio su nombre, había sido un berserkir de Harokim antes de que desertara por delitos varios que en ese momento no enumeró. Había servido a Starkag antes de unirse a Segsmündr. Les narró lo acontecido tras la caída de Vilwarin, incluido el suplicio de Eyvindur, la muerte de Thyra, la ruptura de la alianza con los enanos y el hecho de que Bölthorn proclamó su supremacía sobre los elfos oscuros. Igual mencionó que las dísir se llevaron varios prisioneros ases para alimentarse más adelante.

Karnilla escuchó todo eso con creciente encono. Thor se veía cada vez más furioso también pero no interrumpió el relato del mercenario. Cuando terminó de hablar Svana vio que lo retirasen.

–¿Qué deseas que hagamos ahora? –Habló Sif. Las puertas del salón de audiencias volvieron a abrirse. Bileygr, el capitán de los berserkir entró recobrando el aliento.

–Los mercenarios huyen hacia el oeste, seguro querrán unirse a las tropas de los elfos oscuros –reveló. –Conté dos mil de ellos. Abordaron sus drakares, será difícil darles alcance.

–Heimdall dijo que Nenar tiene la situación en el oeste bajo control y además, los vanir están en camino para reforzarlos. –Dijo Hogun. –¿Podrá Tarkil con los mercenarios y los elfos oscuros? –Miraron a Thor esperando por su decisión.

–Sif –le habló finalmente –manda correo a Ragnheidur y a Volstagg, que nos envíen más tropas por el camino de los vanir, cuando lleguen deberán marchar hacia el oeste para auxiliarlos. Mientras tanto nosotros avanzaremos rumbo al observatorio.

La diosa se mostró de acuerdo.

–¿Qué hacemos con los prisioneros? –Inquirió Elemmíre.

–Son desertores –concluyó Thor con una frialdad digna de su padre. –Hogun –le habló.

–Las pilas funerarias ya fueron encendidas, haré que los decapiten y que los sumen a los demás muertos.

La reunión se disolvió. Karnilla escuchó todo eso y volvió a sus obligaciones. Cuando entró en el recinto vio que ya se llevaban a los mercenarios. Aquel que antes viera sujetándose el cuello se había muerto desangrado. Uno menos al cual decapitar.

Bileygr se acercó a Karnilla, estaba ayudando a Hogun a lidiar con los prisioneros.

–Es una pena que Segsmündr no esté entre estos.

–Tiene a Lara –le dijo Karnilla pues él se había perdido el infame relato que recién había cimbrado de odio los muros de Artamir.

–Lara –murmuró Bileygr, su amiga y amante. –Cómo quisiera que Thor hubiese ordenado perseguirlos.

–Son pocos, los vanir acabaran con ellos.

Hasta sus oídos llegó un cántico, los elfos entonaban poderosas notas en honor de los caídos en batalla.

–Veinte bajas. Nada mal –dijo Bileygr.

–¿Veinte?

–Sin contar a los mercenarios. Este canto no es por ellos, nadie llora a un mercenario, no tienen familia, ni honor, ni patria, tan sólo su espada.

Esa noche ella no pudo dormir. Las llamas de las hogueras iluminaban el cielo y el humo que salía de ellas hedía a muerte. Además, cada vez que cerraba los ojos soñaba con Eyvindur y con Hagen. Se desperezó rebuscó entre sus cosas algo de poción para dormir sin soñar. Halló la última carta de Hjörtur. No se habían dicho nada serio en ella, Karnilla misma no entendía porque la había llevado consigo.

Apretó el pergamino en su mano.

–Filgya –invocó su magia creando con su cuerpo espiritual un dragón de escaso tamaño. Le abrió la ventana y el reptil negro se encaramó en el marco. –Vuela donde Hjörtur, llévale magia protectora.

.

.

Loki dejó atrás el observatorio entrada la noche. Estaba cansado y hastiado. Odiaba lo que Bölthorn le había hecho al observatorio, preferiría verlo destruido mil veces que convertido en la sede de ese demonio. Las habitaciones de los sabios habían sido ocupadas por los mercenarios norn y por las dísir. La sala de meditación de Belfrast y Maika ahora era el merendero donde las dísir despedazaban todos los días hasta cinco prisioneros. La biblioteca era el estudio de Bölthorn y por estudio había que entender: sala de torturas. Las bodegas eran mazmorras. El corazón del observatorio era el sitio donde Belfrast yacía encadenado. No le permitían moverse de ahí. Ahí lo alimentaban, ahí dormía, ahí lo aseaban escasamente, ahí atendían sus fracturas. Bölthorn no le permitió a Loki curarlo. Dijo que el dolor físico le impediría pensar con claridad y lo quería algo trastornado.

Loki se alejó con pasos veloces hasta atravesar el domo oscuro. Llevaba a Dema entre los brazos.

Jamás había manejado antes el vǫrð de nadie. Le tomó horas comprender, pero cuando logró unir el espíritu ajado de su elfa, empezó a regenerarse por sí mismo. Loki intuía que en parte lo logró porque Dema no quería morir. Devolver el vǫrð al cuerpo le fue aún más difícil. Había sido una lección de magia durísima. Y todavía tuvo que engañar a Belfrast pretendiendo ser Maika antes de que se le permitiese partir.

"Obedece a Svadilfari, sé gentil o de lo contrario volverás aquí". Le advirtió Bölthorn cuando ya se iba. "Dema se queda".

"Dema se va conmigo".

"No vale nada, tampoco lo que dices Loki. Así que son tal para cual. Dale esto a Svadilfari". ¿Eso implicaba que no creía las mentiras que le había dado acerca de Hela? Loki ya no sabía que pensar. Agarró la nota que Bölthorn le tendía y luego vio que el cambiaformas igual le pasaba un frasco repleto de dulces de colores vivos. "Quimeras dulces, sirven para relajarse, tomate una del diario antes de irte a la cama y podrás conservar a Dema. ¿Trato?"

Loki había agarrado el frasco y luego había agarrado a Dema.

Llegó a la casa de Svadilfari con las tripas gruñéndole de hambre. Al entrar escuchó voces y risas provenientes del comedor. Se dirigió allá. El sirviente que los había atendido la noche anterior hablaba con Vanima y con Svadilfari.

–Yo era una puta –estaba diciendo. –Así que cuando llegué a Bain no sabía cómo ganarme la vida más que puteando. La primer noche que estuve ahí entré en esta taberna abarrotada de gente y decidí ir a sentarme en las piernas del cliente que se viera más pudiente. "¿Me invitas un trago?" Le dije y todos en el sitio se desternillaron de risa. Yo no sabía pero el regazo en el que escogí aterrizar era el de Lord Aldor. –Vanima se rió escuchando la anécdota. –Y luego me reprendió y… –El chico se calló al notar a Loki.

–Buenas noches alteza –lo saludó Vanima. No pareció sorprendida de verlo, hasta ella sabía que se encontraba en ese sitio.

–¿Estabas con Bölthorn? –Svadilfari se levantó para recibirlo. –¿Quién es? –Dijo notando a Dema –¿Está herida?

–No sé –dijo Loki. En dado caso Bölthorn le había vuelto a quitar su magia cuando su día de faena terminó y por lo tanto ya no podía hacer nada por ella. –Su nombre es Dema.

–Amarië vete por Aerandir. –Ordenó Vanima, el aludido así lo hizo. Vanima tomó a Dema entre sus brazos, la joven se espabiló un poco. –Ven, tienes que descansar –le dijo conduciéndola fuera de ahí.

Loki se dejó caer en una silla.

–Tengo hambre, dame de cenar –exigió. Svadilfari arqueó una ceja pero luego le puso un plato con sopa de conejo con setas, pan negro y unos albaricoques. Mientras Loki devoraba todo le tendió la nota de Bölthorn a Svadilfari. –La embrujó para que sólo tú puedas leer lo que puso.

"_Le daré días amargos y duros para que busque tu consuelo en las noches. Tiene unas golosinas consigo, ve que se trague una antes de irse a la cama, le hará el mismo efecto que una barrica de vino norn. Disfruta de él mientras esté alegre pues usualmente es amargo. Ya te pertenece, haz lo que quieras con él_".

Svadilfari bajó la nota y vio a Loki metiéndose un dulce en la boca.

–No lo hagas –le pidió pero era tarde.

–Es el precio de Dema –le aclaró Loki. –¿Tenemos vino?

Svadilfari le sirvió una copa. La golosina no tardó en hacerle efecto. Cuando Aerandir llegó, Svadilfari se apresuró a retirar a Loki quien estaba cantando una triste canción sobre unos marineros varados en las lunas de Asgard. Dejó que Vanima y Amarië se ocupasen de Dema junto con el sanador.

Llevó a Loki a su alcoba.

Su pequeño jötun parecía algo perturbado, mencionó que su día había sido bizarro y fatídico por decir poco sobre él. Mentó el nombre de Bölthorn cargándolo de maldiciones. Y luego se puso a hablar de ellos dos.

–Yo pude matarte –acusó a Svadilfari arrastrando las palabras. –En Asgard pude aplastarte pero no lo hice, no lo hice porque te estimaba. Le dije a Thor que nunca desluces, en su cara y sin anestesias. –Svadilfari se puso a meterlo en la cama.

–Me protegiste y ahora yo te protejo a ti. –Le zafó las botas a tirones.

–Si me violas voy a degollarte, aunque tenga que hacerlo con mis dientes –murmuró Loki empezando a aturdirse.

–¿Cómo crees que te haría eso?

–Pues bueno, me dormiré ahora y si despierto con que tú… traidor… –murmuró quedándose perdido –traidor.

Svadilfari negó algo ofendido. Se puso de pie para salir y dejarlo dormir pero al final volvió sobre sus pasos y lo besó. Sintió que Loki le devolvía el beso, acompasando sus labios al ritmo de los propios. Y finalmente, ahora sí, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Svadilfari juntó fuerzas de voluntad y salió de la habitación. Se topó con Amarië que lo miraba extrañamente.

–¿Dónde quieres que pongamos a la niña?

–Dónde te indique Vanima.

–Sí, mi príncipe. –Otra vez eso de "príncipe" le sonó a insulto. –¿Tu invitado está borracho? –Le preguntó antes de irse.

–No es mi invitado –respondió Svadilfari. –Es mi amado. –Recapacitó y volvió sobre sus pasos.

.

Era jötun y por tanto su cuerpo estaba frío. Respiraba acompasado soñando sueños agradables que le dibujaban una sonrisa casi beatifica en el rostro. Svadilfari estaba seguro de que no estaba soñando con él. Dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran debajo de su ropa, sintiendo su piel. Lo había añorado con todas sus fuerzas y ahora estaba por fin a su alcance. No protestó, ni lo empujó, tampoco lo amenazó cuando acarició despacio la piel de su cintura, ni cuando le buscó los labios. No le correspondió este beso, estaba demasiado narcotizado. Probó a morderlo suavemente para ver si reaccionaba. Al ver que no lo hacía se atrevió a abrirle la ropa y probar sus clavículas, su pecho, su abdomen. Sintió que su respiración cambiaba pero siguió sin reaccionar. Terminó de desnudarlo respirando ansiosamente, pero conteniendo la presión de sus dedos, la fricción de la ropa al halarla hacia abajo. Era hermoso, realmente hermoso. Hundió los dedos en sus cabellos negros y lo besó de nuevo acomodándose entre sus piernas. Sólo un poco, sólo quería tomar un poco, sentirlo suyo sólo una vez.

Loki suspiró y entreabrió los ojos. Svadilfari le acarició la frente como confortándolo. Los parpados de Loki se cerraron pesadamente. No iba a detenerlo. Lo vio sonreír cuando lo penetró. Lo escuchó jadear por más cuando empezó a moverse.

–Thor –murmuraba, –Thor.

.

Svadilfari abrió los ojos de golpe y se enderezó en su cama de forma violenta. Todo había sido un sueño. El corazón le martilleaba desbocado. Estaba echado en la cama junto a Loki, soñando que lo poseía, que abusaba de él. Su compañero de cama abrió los ojos, advertido por la brusquedad de su movimiento.

–¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó adormilado pero a la defensiva. –Nornas, malditas golosinas, voy a matar a ese bastardo –sus quejas se convirtieron en balbuceos y finalmente volvió a dormirse.

Svadilfari abandonó la cama, la habitación y luego la casa. No podía estar junto a Loki, no así. La tentación era demasiado grande, la prueba era funesta.

–Si quisiera domarte y tomar tu cuerpo, todo estaría bien. Pero no es eso lo que deseo de ti –se dijo.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	40. Capítulo XXXIX

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XXXIX

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre.

Pues la actualización un poco (bastante) tarde. Nos fue bien en La Mole por cierto, nuestra pequeña acudió disfrazada de Thor. Muchos saludos a Funeral-of-the-humanity y a Sheymi, fue un placer conocerlas en persona (:3) Lamentamos no haber podido conocerte Meikojoker y Pequea ¡que tengas buen viaje! Agradecemos todos los review's que nos llegaron en la semana, lamento mucho no haber respondido a los del capítulo anterior pero entre una cosa y otra, no me dio tiempo. Prometo ponerme al corriente con ellos, en este fin de semana.

Gracias a Kuran Mikaode, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no hay que dulcificar a Loki para que Thor lo amé, si así lo queremos nosotras, así debe quererlo él :P

No tengo mucho qué decir sobre este capítulo, salvo, a lo que nos toca.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **AU, guerra, angst, magia negra, elfos, seidh.

* * *

DRAMATIS PERSONAE

**Aesir:  
**Thor: Este es su fandom, por lo tanto todas lo conocemos.

Sif y Hogun: Generales.

Svana, Bileygr y Sigvard: Capitanes.

Fandral: Capitán de Thor.

Karnilla: Reina norn, mejor amiga de Svad y de Loki. Hermana de Hagen.

Dalr: Escudero de Thor.

**Vanir:**

Hjörtur y Hrafn: Los reyes gemelos.

Lord Tarkil: General de los ejércitos vanir.

Haraldur y Celtigar: Capitanes.

**Elfos de luz:**

Elemmíre: Hijo del fallecido Wose del Sur. Actualmente es el general de los elfos de luz.

Lady Nienor: Señora del Oeste, hija de Nenar (consejera de los gemelos vanir).

Lord Nénime y Lady Nenar: General de Celebrant y Lady Consejera de los vanir; respectivamente.

Lara: Prima de Eyvindur, hija de Lúne.

Hathaldir: Capitán.

Artamir: Capital del señorío del norte.

Celebrant: Capital del señorío del oeste.

Valanya: Ciudad de Celebrant.

**Elfos oscuros: **

Hrimthurs: Rebelde, tratando de conquistar el oeste.

Bjarni: Madre de Svadilfari.

Svadilfari: Llamado Meletyalda, título real de Malekith.

Vanima: Aranmaitë, consejera del príncipe Svadilfari.

Dema: Encargada de cuidar a Loki.

Amarië: Catamita, cuidador de Bjarni.

Capitanes: Tankol y Olwa.

Nulka: Señor de la guerra, ex mercenario.

Aerandir: Líder y sanador.

**Mercenarios: **

Segsmündr: capitán de la compañía de la tormenta, asesino de Holme.

**Los Bölthornianos: **

Bölthorn: Dueño del observatorio.

Loki: Su esclavo.

Brun: General de las dísir.

Radú: Sanador y líder de los mercenarios norn.

**Los prisioneros:**

Eyvindur: Rey elfo.

Ertan: Aesir, amante de Ari.

Belegaer: Elfo, amigo de Hagen.

Bjmolf: Enano, comparte celda con Ertan.

Celon y Tristán: Elfo y as, respectivamente.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XXXIX:

A Fandral lo seguía la mitad de la población de Vilwarin, a quién apremió a no rendirse y seguir caminando para llegar al oeste. En la retaguardia viajaban los doscientos aesir que se habían salvado de la toma de Enya más ciento cincuenta guerreros svartá que lo obedecían. Fandral había nombrado un capitán, a Sigvard para reemplazar al fallecido Thjalfi; y a él lo había mandado a que les cuidara la retaguardia. En el fondo estaba seguro de que la soldadesca enana y los mercenarios estaban cebándose con Enya y que no irían tras ellos, pero jamás se era demasiado precavido. Fandral estaba herido, nada mortal pero conforme caminaba el dolor en la pierna izquierda iba empeorando. Le habían improvisado un vendaje pero temía que la cortada que le hiciera uno de los mercenarios llegase a infectarse.

En el camino se encontró con una unidad de elfos que marchaban bajo el mando de Lord Nénime, el padre de Lady Nienor del Oeste.

–Saludos mi Lord –lo saludó Fandral acercándose a pie. No tenían caballos suficientes y los que había, los usaban para transportar a los heridos.

–Lord Fandral, cuénteme qué ha sido de la hermosa Vilwarin –le pidió el hombre con solemnidad.

Y el espadachín así lo hizo. Mientras le narraba todo lo sucedido, Lord Nénime miraba hacia el lejano este, como si intentara imaginarse todo lo que Fandral le decía y como si meditara si debía ir, y ver con sus propios ojos o aún más, trabar una lucha con los enanos y mercenarios. Al final debió de resolver lo mismo que Fandral sabía, que no eran suficientes para pelear con el ejército enemigo y mucho menos con un dragón. Lord Nénime envió un ave mensajera a su hija y dio media vuelta con sus hombres para escoltarlos hacia Celebrant.

Lord Nénime le entregó un caballo a Fandral, para que le fuera más fácil el camino y para que cabalgaran juntos y pudieran hablar.

La ciudad del oeste se alzaba a lo lejos, sobre las murallas de piedra arenisca podían verse dos altas torres en las esquinas delanteras. La entrada principal era inmensa, tan alta con su forma de arco, que Fandral estaba seguro de que cabía un drakar. La parte superior de los muros presentaban garitas en las esquinas y en la parte central, además estaban rematadas por dos borjes a modo de contrafuertes que recubrían las esquinas desde la base hasta la parte más alta. Los muros estaban coronados por parapetos almenados en los que se intercalaban saeteras o aspilleras de palo y orbe. Era una fortificación sin duda alguna, pero detrás de sus murallas de aspecto marcial, podía apreciarse el castillo de Celebrant. Se alzaba por encima de los muros, con un tono rojizo adquirido por el sol, tenía cientos de pequeñas torres cilíndricas y ventanas que contrastaban con su exterior. Por el tono de la piedra, era notorio que el castillo y las murallas no eran de la misma época.

Pero lo más impresionante de Celebrant era que se trataba de un islote. Lord Nénime le señaló los tres ríos que rodeaban la ciudad, el Elvea, el Sée y el Sélune. Que se unían al Elivagar, que viajaba desde el norte; hasta la confluencia de los ríos en el este.

–¿Y cómo llegaremos allá? –Tuvo que preguntar Fandral. No veía ninguna barca ni puente.

–Los ehtyar nos abrirán el camino –le señaló Lord Nénime a seis elfos que se adelantaron y que con movimientos suaves apartaron el agua para abrir el camino. –Los ehtyar son los discípulos de los Istyar, éstos fueron instruidos por Lady Níriel; su manipulación sobre el agua y el viento, nos son de gran ayuda.

Caminaron en medio de los grandes sedimentos que aquellas aguas dejaban, Fandral iba a instar a que tuvieran cuidado con las arenas del fondo pero se percató que caminaba sobre adoquines. Pasaron al lado de una ciudad también inundaba, pequeña en comparación con Celebrant y que Fandral había tomado por un puerto.

–Se llama Valanya. Es parte de Celebrant pero en tiempos de guerra se le abandona y se le inunda para inutilizarla.

–¿Pero ustedes lo inundan? –Preguntó estupefacto Fandral sin poder imaginarse que ese lago pudiera ser un valle en realidad. Luego miró el camino a sus pies, y entendió que en realidad ese era un camino transitable hacia Celebrant.

–Así es. Los tres ríos provienen de la cadena montañosa detrás de nuestra ciudad, ahí tenemos represas con las que controlamos sus caudales, en tiempos de peligro, lo inundamos todo. Aquí no se pueden emplazar máquinas de asedio, anegamos las cosechas para que no puedan aprovisionarse y el clima se vuelve en contra de nuestros enemigos. Celebrant es inexpugnable. –Fandral asintió maravillado por aquello.

–No puedo evitar pensar, al ver esto, que Vilwarin y Enya estaban muy desprotegidos en comparación con esta fortaleza.

Lord Nénime asintió, como si lo hiciera con gran pesar.

–Enya y su ciudad fueron construidos por Eyrundil, el abuelo de su majestad Eyvindur. Era un soberano con gran pasión por los palacios, decía que a Enya la vio en un sueño. Tardó la mayor parte de su vida en construir aquel paraíso, con sus árboles de mallorn, sus flores elanoras y niphredil. Sus altas torres, sus salones espléndidos y toda aquella luz entrando por sus vitrales. Enya era un palacio para vivir en tiempos de paz, no era para la guerra y por eso Eyrundil murió defendiéndolo cuando los elfos oscuros atacaron durante su reinado. –Hizo un pequeño silencio –Celebrant por otro lado, fue el asentamiento legítimo de Eyrikur. Aquí fue donde inició su guerra contra Malekith, el tirano; aquí lo venció y aquí se coronó como rey.

Lord Nénime le contó que las tierras del oeste no eran las más grandes ni populosas del reino pero eran las más ricas. Sus montes estaban dotados de minas, de joyas preciosas y plata. Era ahí donde se ubicaba Velgermyr, la mina hartamente peleada entre enanos y elfos de luz.

Cruzaron la gran puerta, protegida por un rastrillo y Fandral fue conducido ante Lady Nienor. La juventud de la elfa no parecía serle un impedimento para mandar sobre su padre. Iba ataviada con una armadura plateada, y había sujetado su cabello castaño en un chongo, aun así algunas de las ondas naturales de su melena, escapaban de su peinado. Su rostro parecía cincelado en seriedad.

–Le agradezco valiente capitán por haber ayudado a nuestros elfos a llegar a salvo hasta Celebrant. He ordenado que les den comida y alojamiento a sus hombres.

Fandral no tuvo que contarle a Nienor lo que había pasado, ella ya lo sabía. Nénime se lo había contado a través de un ave mensajera. El espadachín agradeció no tener que volver a narrar los funestos acontecimientos sucedidos en Vilwarin, pero aun así, en cuanto se vio en una habitación cómoda, cogió un pergamino y pluma para redactar un informe para Thor. Hizo un pliego aparte con los nombres de los soldados que habían muerto o que estaban desaparecidos, pues tal era su obligación. La haría llegar a Asgard en cuanto hubiera oportunidad.

Por la noche, Lady Nienor y Nénime lo invitaron a cenar con ellos. La comida fue sencilla y no le sirvieron vino para acompañarla.

–Ha llegado un ave mensajera de Artamir, la ciudad del norte. La reina madre ha llegado a salvo al igual que el séquito y la población que la acompañaban.

–¿No tienen noticias sobre mi rey? –Preguntó Fandral. Ardía de ansías de saber si Thor ya estaba en Svartálfheim con refuerzos para aquella guerra, pero Lady Nienor negó conocer noticias sobre los aesir. El espadachín procuró que no se mostrara en su semblante que aquello le preocupaba. –Thor vendrá –aseguró como había hecho en Vilwarin.

–Estoy segura de que así será –aceptó Nienor –también estoy segura de que mi madre vendrá de Vanaheim con algunas unidades vanir. Ella es la Consejera de los reyes gemelos, y les habrá recordado la lealtad que le deben a mi rey, deben estar en camino.

Ambos parecían estar de acuerdo en infundirse esperanzas uno al otro.

–También tendremos noticias sobre los elfos oscuros, los enanos o los mercenarios. O en el peor de los casos, del dragón negro y de las dísir –dijo Lord Nénime.

Fandral asintió dando por hecho que volvería a vérselas con el dragón negro y está vez sin la magia de Lómelinde ni de Eyvindur.

–Que vengan –dijo Nienor de forma retadora –estamos listos para ellos. Celebrant no caerá, los elfos oscuros ya pueden ir rememorando el pasado y todas las batallas que perdieron ante estos muros. Los elfos de luz, no nos extinguiremos.

.

Los mercenarios hicieron campamento cuando se sintieron lo suficientemente lejos de Thor y sus huestes. Se dirigían hacia el oeste, al encuentro de sus aliados elfos para unir fuerzas. Un piquete de vigilancia realizó el cambio de guardia y el oficial al mando se aseguró de que los centinelas de las entradas estuvieran bien despiertos.

Dentro de su tienda, Segsmündr hablaba con dos elfos oscuros, los que mantenían la comunicación con Hrimthurs a través del transmisor de los drakares. El as ya les había dejado en claro que si Hrimthurs quería que derrotaran a los aesir tendría que pagar mucho más. No era lo mismo un asedio a una ciudad que la carnicería que había vivido. Y ahora estaban ahí para zanjar ese asunto.

–¿Qué ha dicho Hrimthurs? –Les preguntó.

–Acepta pero desea saber hasta qué punto puede contar contigo y con tus hombres.

–La misma pregunta podría hacerle yo.

–Lo que queremos decir –aclaró el primer elfo –es que nosotros estamos animados por el odio contra los elfos de luz que nos han asesinado por siglos y nos han obligado a vivir en condiciones vergonzosas. ¿Qué te mueve a ti? ¿Qué nos garantiza tu lealtad? En el fondo eres…

–¿Mercenario profesional? –Segsmündr soltó una carcajada. –Ustedes afirman que su odio es una garantía ¿debo creerlo? En muchas ocasiones he visto el miedo predominar sobre el odio y eso bien podría pasarles a ustedes. Además ¿a quién más recurrirán? Salvo Nulka, y él sólo es un hombre, soy el único que se ha enfrentado al ejército aesir con la lanza y la espada. Y son enemigos temibles. El dios del trueno no sólo es valeroso hasta la temeridad en el campo de batalla, sino que también es hábil y un general poderoso.

–Si lo conoces tan bien ¿cómo es que estás huyendo?

Eso picó el orgullo del mercenario.

–Porque no sabía que estaba en Artamir. Aseguraron que no podría venir y no soy responsable de los errores que haya cometido Bölthorn. Pero no es mi intención dejar que sorprenda a Hrimthurs. Mandaré secciones de caballería y tropas de asalto a cada ensenada que diste menos de treinta estadios de Celebrant para que no pueda acercarse. Nulka debe impedir a los vanir entrar a la ciudad y el único punto por el cual pueden atacarlo es el sector nororiental. Eso es todo lo que he planeado por ahora. Transmítele a Hrimthurs que vamos en camino y posiblemente lleguemos antes que los vanir.

Los elfos asintieron, aprobando aquel plan que les pareció impecable y dejaron solo a Segsmündr.

No había ninguna puerta que separara la mesa dónde había estado hablando con los elfos del tálamo donde tenía encadenada a Lara. La elfa no estaba sobre la cama, sino que se hallaba echada en un rincón. A Segsmündr no le importaba que escuchara sus consejos de guerra ¿a quién podría contárselos? Y de cualquier forma la había domado.

La única razón por la que seguía con vida, a diferencia de las otras elfas, era porque aún poseía algo que lo divertía, y no lo tenía precisamente entre las piernas. Lara había vivido en la corte de Asgard y se sabía múltiples anécdotas de Thor.

Segsmündr alcanzó su odre de vino y se sirvió un vaso antes de avanzar hacia ella. Lara se encogió visiblemente.

–Cuéntame una historia –le ordenó echándose en la cama.

Lara desenterró su rostro de entre sus cabellos castaños y empezó a hablar.

–Era pleno otoño. Salimos de cacería, una de las mejores diversiones en la corte y de las que más entretenía a Thor y a sus amigos. El montero había avistado un oso y Fandral presumía que podía hacerse con su piel para una representación de esa canción aesir que tanto les gusta…

Segsmündr siguió bebiendo encantado con el relato.

Lo que Segsmündr no sabía era que si bien Fandral siempre estaba en todas sus historias, no pasaba lo mismo con Thor. Lara y el dios del trueno no habían sido grandes amigos y ni siquiera se veían del diario; pero ella había sido creativa y había intercambiado en sus cuentos a Bileygr por Thor, con todos los matices que Lara le conoció. Inclusive le había dejado creer al mercenario que ella había sido amante del dios del trueno. Curiosamente eso inflamaba la excitación de Segsmündr.

La primera vez que se le había acercado, Lara lo había mordido con todas sus fuerzas abriéndole el labio. Queriendo demostrarle que no le sería fácil doblegarla, que ella no iba a llorar y a implorar piedad como Alduya y las otras. Segsmündr la había golpeado. No es que Lara no esperase tal cosa, pero nunca nadie en su vida la había pegado. Segsmündr se ensañó dándole puñetazos en pleno rostro y pateándola cuando cayó cubriéndose con los brazos intentando defenderse. Cuando la dejó dolorida en el suelo, la había montado como si fuese un animal, mientras la tomaba le fue diciendo que el final de su danza juntos sería siempre el mismo, pero que la manera cómo llegasen a la cópula dependía de que tan complaciente se portase. Lara se resistió algunas veces más y terminó llorando e implorando piedad, igual que Alduya y que todas.

Ahora era dócil.

Fue desgranando la historia mientras él bebía, porque además mientras él estuviese concentrado en su relato no la tocaría. Así estuvieron hasta que la luz del tercer velón se hizo tenue. Segsmündr estaba dormitando boca arriba, cubierto tan solo por la clámide de su profesión; a su lado tenía un colgador con su armadura y armas. Ahí estaban las llaves que podrían liberarla. Lara se calló, esperando algún signo que significara que el mercenario aún estaba alerta. Aguardó hasta que la noche iba a mitad de su curso, entonces se atrevió a levantarse. Le dolían las ingles pues Segsmündr se lo había hecho en cuanto el campamento estuvo listo, la había tomado con la armadura aún puesta y el metal había rasgado la piel de sus muslos. Sus cadenas no emitieron ningún sonido pues Lara se movía con la facilidad etérea de su raza. Se acercó al colgador y buscó envuelta en tinieblas las llaves. Si Segsmündr la descubría, seguramente la mataría como a Fania, a quien entregó a sus hombres. Habían hecho fila toda la noche para gozar de ella y al final la habían apuñalado entre todos los que la deshonraron. Lara tenía pesadillas con esa escena noche tras noche.

Segsmündr roncó como un bruto y Lara tomó también el puñal.

Había fingido que la voluntad de Segsmündr prevalecía sobre ella pero Lara no había hecho sino odiarlo en silencio, tragándose las lágrimas, la humillación y la ira hasta que pudiera hacérselo pagar. Se soltó de la cadena que la ataba del tobillo y se acercó al lecho. Se subió sobre Segsmündr con rapidez pero sin brusquedad. Tomó el puñal con ambas manos y lo clavó en su pecho buscándole el corazón, dejándose caer con todo su peso. Segsmündr se despertó e intentó quitársela de encima pero Lara apretó con sus piernas alrededor de él, lo apuñaló en las clavículas de manera torpe, dándole tiempo de propinarle un revés que la aturdió, sintió su sangre manando a borbotones desde su nariz. Le costaba respirar pero no había soltado el puñal. Segsmündr se le echó encima.

–Te vas a arrepentir puta, te haré trizas –le juró a Lara pero ella en vez de lamentarse y sabiendo que si no lo mataba estaría perdida, lo atacó presa de un violento frenesí. Él la pateó pero ella logró tomar impulso y clavarle el puñal en el estómago, haciéndole una sonrisa roja.

El mercenario cayó al suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre. Para estar segura, ella le abrió la garganta tan profundo como pudo.

–Segsmündr, ¿todo bien? –Inquirió el centinela.

Lara lo escuchó pero no se detuvo. Acababa de rasgar la lona de la tienda de campaña por un costado y se estaba escurriendo a través del boquete. En cuanto estuvo afuera y sintió el viento, y la luz de la luna sobre ella se puso de pie y echó a correr.

Ella podía ver en la oscuridad y los mercenarios no. Ella sabía que Segsmündr estaba muerto y ellos… Escuchó que gritaban improperios y que prometían muerte, ellos también lo sabían.

.

Le dolía entre las piernas, sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Le dolía la cara que palpitaba con cada respiro dolorosamente. Le costaba respirar pero no paró de correr alejándose del campamento. Si pudiera meterse en el bosque quizás lograría evadirse.

Escuchó que los lobos de Hel aullaban, esos que le robaron a Holme luego de matarla. Lara sabía todo sobre la muerte de la mercenaria norn. Seguramente pondrían a los lobos a rastrearla y aún los bosques de su reino, no podrían ocultarla.

Iba por el prado cuando le dispararon una saeta. El tirador falló. Lara dejó de correr y se giró a encararlo aún con el puñal en la mano. Vio venir al lobo y a su jinete tras ella. Se quedó de pie estática como retándolo. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros se tiró al lado, las zarpas del lobo le pasaron tan cerca que las sintió arañando la piel de su hombro. Otro lobo secundaba su persecución. Lara estaba en el suelo, fue incapaz de levantarse nuevamente. Estiró el cuello mostrando donde morder para que todo fuese más rápido.

–Naira Anar, guíame a ti –oró aunque lo hizo a gritos.

El lobo que ya llegaba a ella fue abatido de repente, una flecha le dio en la garganta desviándolo en el último momento de su presa. El jinete que lo cabalgaba se levantó con una espada. Lara escuchó el retumbar de los cascos de los caballos un segundo antes de verlos. Iban raudos en su dirección, sus capas blancas ondeaban al viento y sus armaduras bruñidas reflejaban la escasa luz de la luna. Uno cargó directo hacía Lara. El caballo saltó por encima de ella y aterrizó con gracia ante el mercenario que la amenazaba, el guerrero de blanco le sesgó la garganta con un movimiento de espada tan veloz, que su enemigo no tuvo tiempo de emitir ningún sonido.

El primer lobo volvía a toda prisa pues más y más jinetes surgían del bosque. Lara distinguió en el hombro de su salvador la flor de lis bordada. Eran los vanir de los que había oído hablar a Segsmündr.

El jinete le tendió la mano. Lara se incorporó como pudo y la aceptó. Fue izada hasta la grupa del corcel, se sentó de lado sabiendo que no soportaría cabalgar a horcajadas. El vanir arreó su montura directo a la batalla.

Lara sentía que iba a desmayarse del dolor. A cada sacudida del caballo se mordía los labios para no gritar. Se tambaleó pero la mano de su salvador la sujetó de la cintura. Él olía a cuero, a sudor, a caballo por supuesto, pero también a flor de azahar.

La caballería vanir irrumpió en el campamento de los mercenarios tomándolos desprevenidos. Hubo caos y desorden. El segundo al mando de Segsmündr tardó en reaccionar y para cuando logró agrupar a sus hombres para repeler a los vanir ya era tarde.

Su salvador la había llevado al centro de la batalla en lugar de conducirla a un lugar a salvo. Era arrogante o quizás demasiado confiado. Luchaba con el brazo izquierdo descolocando a sus enemigos, lo hacía con soltura y fiereza, sin malgastar energía. Cada tajo se cobraba una vida, sin sobrevivientes, sin prisioneros.

Lara se sintió muy viva a pesar del dolor, a pesar de lo que había hecho esa noche. Se sintió viva al ver el campamento de los mercenarios arder y a todos y cada uno de ellos cayendo como briznas bajo la hoz.

–Esos vejaron a mis amigas –le gritó a su salvador, viendo como un grupo de mercenarios intentaba evadirse. Señaló a los malditos descastados que corrompieron a tres de sus elfas. Su salvador no se hizo rogar, cargó contra ellos.

–Síganme –le ordenó a más jinetes de blanco y fueron en su contra. Cuando dieron cuenta de los que huían Lara divisó sombras moviéndose entre los árboles.

–Por allá –volvió a indicar mirando en la oscuridad. –Son elfos oscuros, avisarán a Hrimthurs, espera a Segsmündr desde hace días. –Su salvador no corrió esta vez.

–Denles alcance –ordenó en cambio y un grupo de rastreadores se puso a ello. –Ninguna noticia llegará a los elfos oscuros –aseguró.

La batalla terminaba. Lara no podía más. Se quedó dormida exhausta, sostenida por su salvador. Se espabiló cuando el sol ya salía. Habían llegado al campamento vanir, uno pequeño y no bien asentado, sin duda querrían movilizarse pronto. Su salvador se detuvo ante el pabellón médico. Desmontó y luego la ayudó a ella a hacer lo propio. Lara estaba llorando de alivio, de pena, de dolor, de horror de seguir con vida, de amor por él.

Un sanador salió a recibirla. La tomó gentilmente de un brazo pero ella no se movió.

–Tu nombre –le exigió a su salvador.

–Celtigar –respondió él y Lara repitió su nombre, varias veces. Hablaba con tono nasal debido a su nariz rota. Sabía que tenía un aspecto lastimero. Cubierta de sangre, desgreñada, hecha un guiñapo. Se tapó la cara con la mano ocultando su semblante aunque él ya lo había visto de sobra.

–Yo soy…

–La princesa Lara. –La interrumpió Celtigar y se quitó el yelmo que ocultaba su cara. Lara lo miró pero no lo reconoció. –Nos conocimos en Asgard, fui el guardián de su alteza Loki durante un tiempo y ahí nos cruzamos algunas veces. –Lara no lo recordaba. Porque claro, si fue guardián de Loki era alguien de baja estirpe, alguien a quien ella difícilmente miraría. Pero ahora lo hacía, ahora lo veía. –Estarás a salvo mi señora –le aseguró Celtigar, le hizo una reverencia y la dejó atrás sin que ella pudiese ni darle las gracias.

Entró al pabellón médico para que pudieran revisarla y curarla. No quiso que la sedaran, no quería dormir, recordar ni pensar en todo su sufrimiento. Prefería estar despierta y con ellos. Prefirió que la llevasen repleta de pociones analgésicas, vendada y suturada en sus partes íntimas, hasta los reyes gemelos y sus generales.

–Lara –uno de ambos se mostró sumamente mortificado al contemplarla, debía ser Hrafn. Le habían limpiado la sangre y dado ropas limpias pero tenía la nariz inflamada aunque de vuelta a su forma normal; sus ojos igual estaban amoratados. Su cara era la cruda evidencia de su cautiverio. –Lamentamos cuanto haz vivido en manos de la compañía de la tormenta, esperamos que saber que esta noche todos han muerto te procure al menos un poco de alivio. –Le procuraba de hecho un tremendo alivio pero no lo dijo. –Serás escoltada a Artamir donde la reina Eyriander.

–Por Celtigar –dijo Lara. –Quiero que me lleve él. –El gemelo asintió condescendiente.

–Es un capitán importante, no podemos prescindir de él en estos momentos, de lo contrario con gusto te lo cederíamos –apuntó el otro gemelo indicándole que se sentara pero Lara se negó. Dolía estar sentada, no lo haría.

–Entonces no iré –dijo con simpleza. –¿Se dirigen a Celebrant? Escuché todo cuanto Segsmündr aconsejó a Hrimthurs y se los contaré todo. Déjenme quedarme mis señores, los seguiré al oeste para ver caer a los elfos oscuros, para ver a los ojos a Hrimthurs cuando muera. Entonces me quedaré en Celebrant y trataré de recordar porque deseaba tanto escapar y vivir.

.

.

Amarië estaba en la cocina, trajinando el desayuno. Bjarni sabía cocinar y había intentado deshacerse de él pero invariablemente el catamita llegaba con provisiones frescas, con pan recién horneado y con cotilleos. Hablaba y se reía y se contoneaba por toda la casa.

Esa mañana no fue la excepción.

–Bjarni –le habló mientras desplumaba un pollo al que acababa de cortarle la cabeza en el jardín. –Mi tío, te envía unas flores, dejé la cesta sobre la mesa. –Amarië se puso a sacarle las vísceras al pollo y Bjarni se fijó en el regalo del que hablaba. Era un manojo de flores frescas en forma de estrellas, tenían un bonito tono amarillo –Es corazoncillo, –siguió hablando Amarië –para tu tristeza. Los elfos de aquí se lo dan a su gente cuando emprenden camino rumbo a la diosa antes de tiempo. Te prepararé un té, te sentirás mejor. –Bjarni le agradeció y mejor se sentó. Estaba agotada. Llevaba muriéndose muchos años, dudaba que un té de flores pudiera ayudarla.

El pollo acabó en una cacerola con nabos y berenjenas, cubierto con un aliño tan grasoso que la cuchara con que Amarië lo estaba preparando se quedó pegada derecha. El chico se desternilló de risa. Era el único que se reía en la casa. Con excepción de Loki cuando se tragaba esos extraños dulces que lo ponían eufórico y luego lo tumbaban dormido.

–Todos están… –Bjarni se lo pensó –locos.

La única cuerda en su hogar era…

¿Vanima?

.

Vanima le estaba trenzando el cabello a Dema. La pequeña le había contado que Bölthorn, el muy maldito, la había partido en dos y luego había hecho que Loki la volviese a unir. Y su Lambëingolmo lo había hecho pero ahora ella tenía la sensación de que se iba a caer en pedazos en cualquier momento. Igual había hablado, de forma algo incongruente, de enanos en un molino de carne y de las dísir interrogándola. Amarië apareció en la habitación llevándole el desayuno. Se portaba amable con Dema, le hablaba bajito y le acariciaba la cabeza de vez en cuando. Vanima había notado que aquello le sacaba miradas enojadas a Dema, a nadie le pasaba por alto que la trataba como un cachorro herido. Le aceptó a Amarië el plato de sopa que le había llevado y entre cucharadas siguió hablando.

–Me contó un cuento mientras me tenía prisionera –le estaba diciendo a Vanima, y aunque nadie había invitado a Amarië a unirse a su conversación igual se sentó en el borde de la cama. –Era sobre un gigante. Un gran constructor que viajaba por el universo. Llegó a un reino lejano donde le fue encomendada una labor titánica; la de fortificar los muros alrededor del gran reino. El constructor tenía para ayudarse un caballo, un poderoso semental que podía realizar arduas faenas, era muy fuerte e inagotable. Sin él, al constructor le era imposible cumplir con su cometido. –Dema hizo una pausa para comer más. –Entonces un día, apareció una yegua de hermosa estampa que además estaba en celo. Era una trampa, para truncar la labor del constructor. El semental se encabritó al percibirla y abandonó sus deberes en un rapto de frenesí por ella. La siguió lejos, dejando al constructor que le llamaba a voces que él ignoró. El caballo se perdió y nunca pudo hallar camino de vuelta. El constructor fracasó en su encomienda y por ello finalmente le cortaron la cabeza.

Vanima escuchaba atenta el relato. No pudo evitar pensar que el gran constructor se trataba de Hrimthurs. Pero si tal era el caso, si el caballo era Svadilfari, entonces ¿la yegua?

.

Amarië tomó los platos sucios y salió de la habitación de Dema. Se topó con Svadilfari haciendo lo mismo, saliendo de la habitación de Loki.

–Buen día mi príncipe –le dijo calándolo desde temprano con aquel epíteto. –¿Probaste lo que cocine está mañana? –Svadilfari asintió algo alicaído. –Estaba pensando, ¿por qué no le damos a tu madre uno de esos dulces que tu amado se toma? De esos que lo ponen como si estuviese ebrio.

–¿Qué? –Svadilfari no lo había comprendido.

–A Loki lo animan bastante y Bjarni está triste.

–Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo podría narcotizar a mi madre? –Svadilfari se quedó callado, había escuchado y bien lo que acababa de decir. Aún así Amarië lo enunció en voz alta.

–Pero a él sí que se lo haces. ¿Y para qué? Es una forma de ser cruel con quien llamas tu amado.

Svadilfari lo miró mal, pero antes de que su enojo pudiese macerarse, Amarië huyó.

.

Las quimeras dulces se habían terminado. Pero no por eso Loki se había endulzado. Bajo su efecto hablaba con Svadilfari con mayor facilidad pero no por eso dejaba de tratarlo como a un enemigo. Hablaban acerca de Karnilla, de pequeño Alfheim, de arquitectura, de todo pero de nada; nada acerca de ellos dos. Svadilfari no era tan necio, entendía que Loki no lo quisiera a su lado pensándolo una especie de cómplice de Bölthorn. Si Svadilfari hubiera podido rescatarlo de las garras de un dragón o algo similar; Loki no tendría ninguna duda de que sus intenciones no eran las de esclavizarlo para divertirse con él. Sino solamente estar a su lado, conquistar su afecto. Pero no.

Loki se derrumbaba narcotizado y Svadilfari se lo llevaba a su habitación. Lo metía en la cama y luego se quedaba con él tan sólo acariciándole el cabello. No dormía a su lado. Lo había hecho sólo aquella ocasión en que tuvo esa espantosa pesadilla en que lo forzaba aprovechándose de que estaba drogado, para toparse que aun así a quien Loki añoraba junto a él, era a Thor. Pero le robaba besos. Hacer eso era irresistible.

Sin embargo su breve limbo de quimeras se había terminado.

Bölthorn debía saber bien cuántas golosinas le había dado a Loki, pues al día siguiente de que el frasco se agotase se apersonó en su hogar.

Dema había acudido a abrirle, cuando vio de quién se trataba huyó lo más lejos que le fue posible. El cambiaformas no se lo tomó a mal. Entró como por su casa, halló a Svadilfari, que era quien buscaba dibujando un plano sobre la mesa de la cocina.

–Salud a mi príncipe –le dio la fórmula oficial.

–Bölthorn, que inesperado, ¿vienes por Loki?

–Sí y no –respondió el aludido sirviéndose un vaso de vino que estaba en una estantería. –No vine a por él –de hecho nunca tenía necesidad de ello, pues podía hacer que Loki acudiera a su lado donde fuera. –Vine a dejarte esto –le mostró un nuevo frasco de quieras dulces. –¿Te has divertido?

Svadilfari no tomó el frasco que le tendía Bölthorn.

–No lo quiero –le dijo.

–Dema…

–Tampoco quiero que te lleves a Dema. No requiero de tu ayuda para manejar mi situación con Loki. –Bölthorn soltó una leve risa plagada de conmiseración. Obviamente pensaba que era todo lo contrario.

–No quisiera, pero me obligas a recordarte que está aquí por mí.

–Está aquí debido a su hijo y los dos lo sabemos. –Bölthorn dejó el vaso vacío junto al plano que Svadilfari dibujaba. Se puso a merodear por la cocina, destapó una tetera que borboteaba sobre el fuego del hogar, sin que el contacto con el metal caliente lo molestase. La olió y frunció la nariz. Svadilfari lo miraba esperando a que dijera algo o que se marchara.

–Creo que alguien no ha desfogado su temperamento últimamente. –Soltó Bölthorn. Svadilfari no respondió a la provocación. –Si las quimeras dulces no te dan lo que quieres… tengo un afrodisíaco bastante potente.

–Si quisiera acostarme con Loki podría conseguirlo por mis propios medios. –No se explicó más. –Lamento haberte hecho acudir desde debajo de tu domo.

–Me llevaré a Dema.

–Por supuesto que no –habló una voz femenina. Era Bjarni. La mujer avanzó resuelta por la cocina como una reina por su territorio. –La pequeña se queda en esta casa.

–Tengo un trato con Loki.

–Puedes haber engatusado a Loki, no sé cómo, pero seguramente fue con engaños y coacción. Sin embargo Dema no te pertenece y los demonios no pueden trastocar el libre albedrío.

–¿Demonio? –Nadie antes le había dicho tal cosa en su cara. Svadilfari miró a su madre algo consternado. –No sabía que fueses experta en demonología mi señora.

–No lo soy. En cualquier cuento para niños se puede hallar lo que acabo de decirte. Dema se queda y eso no se discute, Loki no se tomará más de esos extraños dulces y no eres bienvenido más en mi hogar. –Bjarni le indicó la puerta.

El cambiaformas parecía favorablemente encantado.

–Estás muy enérgica hoy Bjarni –dijo y Svadilfari fue a apostarse junto a su madre.

–El clima de aquí me sienta bien –repuso ella.

Bölthorn se despidió con una caravana y los dejó. Bjarni soltó un suspiro de alivio y fue a servirse té de flores corazoncillo. Ella sí tomó la tetera con cuidado.

–Madre, estoy impresionado.

–Y yo –dijo Bjarni y sonrió. No se veía cansada por su exabrupto. –Bölthorn ha llegado muy lejos –Svadilfari asintió algo manso. –Y eso en gran medida se debe a que se lo haz permitido.

Su hijo se mostró herido por la acusación que le resultaba injusta.

–No soy responsable de sus malas maneras, ni siquiera sabía que era un demonio hasta que Amarië nos lo dijo.

–Sí eres responsable, por haber aceptado a Loki en pago, por retenerlo aquí.

–Yo no lo retengo –Bjarni le puso una mano en la mejilla y con ese gesto lo silenció.

–Si tu afecto es sincero, ¿no deberías procurar su felicidad aún por encima de la tuya? –Así era como Bjarni entendía el amor.

–Sólo intento protegerlo, sólo quiero que sea libre. –Bjarni lo miró algo apenada antes de negar.

–Sabes que eso no es cierto.

–Pero yo lo quiero –y eso sonó al capricho de un niño.

A la mañana siguiente Loki salió de la casa rumbo al domo. Todos sabían que actuaba así bajo la magia de Bölthorn. Svadilfari lo despidió en la puerta con un "nos veremos en la noche". Sin las quimeras dulces Svadilfari había dejado de acurrucarse a su lado por las noches y de hurtarle besos. Loki parecía complacido con ese cambio. Tanto que inclusive le devolvió la despedida.

–Que Amarië prepare ese guiso delicioso, el que lleva aliño de mantequilla. –Svadilfari asintió tentado a acariciarlo antes de que se fuera pero se contuvo para no arruinar su escasa suerte.

Loki echó a andar cruzándose con Vanima que lo saludó con una reverencia.

–¿Puedo hablarte de un asunto? –Le dijo Vanima a Svadilfari.

–Hablemos. –Respondió él con los ojos todavía fijos en la espalda de Loki.

.

El día comenzaba con niebla. Ni Dema ni Amarië estaban en casa. Los dos laboraban como hormigas desde temprano. Vanima vio a Loki alejarse por los caminos adoquinados de la ciudad la cual había sido bautizada recientemente como Dor–En–Ernil, que significaba "tierra del príncipe". Vanima no quería imaginarse como se iba a tomar Hrimthurs, el que Svadilfari tuviese una ciudad nombrada en su honor. No creía que el gran arquitecto entendiese que su hijo no había pedido tal cosa, y que además los elfos le hubiesen dado el nombre con algo de burla implícita.

Los elfos oscuros iban y venían. Un grupo particularmente ruidoso que venía de uno de los cuatro grandes ríos que surcaban aquellas tierras se detuvo para saludar a Svadilfari y a ella. Llevaban pescado, recién atrapado en varias cestas, su día había comenzado hacía horas. Vanima les sonrió y negó cuando le ofrecieron parte de su pesca. A lo lejos se veía gente construyendo casas nuevas pues eran tantos que ya no estaban cómodos sólo con el número de hogares inicial. Otros llevaban hoces y azadas, sin duda se dirigían a las tierras de cultivo. Igual había algunas mujeres con sus hijos de la mano o en brazos. Eso era esencialmente lo que Vanima había anhelado, aquella vida, aquella ciudad.

Pero era un espejismo. Más allá de los ríos había guerra mientras que a sus espaldas estaba Bölthorn. Todo parecía en paz, pero era falsa, tan falsa que ella no podía dejar de sentir inquietud en su corazón. Ella mantenía comunicación con Nulka por medio de los transmisores de los drakares y sabía que estaban perdiendo en su batalla por el oeste del reino. Temía que Hrimthurs volviese un día a Dor–En–Ernil llevando consigo muertos, heridos y derrota. Y que ese fuera el preámbulo del final para ellos.

Svadilfari la escoltó al interior de la casa.

–Hay algo que debo hablar contigo y me temo que es impostergable.

La buena disposición de Svadilfari pareció disolverse. Vanima no había dejado de pensar en ello, desde que Dema le había contado ese cuento, del gran constructor y su caballo.

–Te escucho. –Dijo Svadilfari con dócil disponibilidad.

–¿Eres feliz aquí?

–Por supuesto.

–Tienes un sitio pacífico, poblado por elfos oscuros que no son parias, que son los dueños de la ciudad. Ahora estás construyendo, que es de tus grandes pasiones y también tienes a Loki.

–Haz estado hablando con Amarië, debo tener unas cuantas palabras con él acerca de su manía de esparcir habladurías. –Ella lo había visto, esa devoción por el aesir; y sí Amarië igual hablaba de más.

–Tu padre está perdiendo en el oeste. Anoche Nulka me envió una transmisión para preguntarme si podría disponer de más guerreros llegado el momento. Quizás podríamos convocar más elfos que vagan por el espacio o quizás enviar a los ohtar en su auxilio aunque son muy pocos para marcar una diferencia.

Svadilfari suspiró y la miró acorralado.

–No voy a involucrarme más. –Vanima siguió sin oírlo.

–Aerandir me preguntó cuál era tu postura acerca de los elfos de luz, acerca de los prisioneros que Bölthorn tiene entre los que se cuenta tu amigo. –La mención de Eyvindur lo hizo recapacitar.

–¿Qué le dijiste?

–Le dije que tenías anhelo de paz; y me dijo que en ese caso deberías hacer algo. –Svadilfari desvió la mirada. –Tiene razón.

Vanima estaba cansada de hablar en su nombre, de hacer cosas en su nombre y de permitirle escabullirse ante la presión.

–Vanima, no. No hagas más de lo que haz hecho por mí. Te agradezco tu lealtad y lamento defraudarte pero no soy quien piensas. Te has creado una visión de mí como tu príncipe, quieres convertirme en aquel que llamaste "Meletyalda Svadilfari". No puedo ofrecerte ni a ti ni a nadie más de lo que soy.

Vanima no se alteró ante sus palabras. Pareció meditar lo que diría.

–Dor–En–Ernil será destruido si la guerra nos alcanza. ¿Eso tampoco despierta tu interés? –Svadilfari negó.

–Bölthorn defenderá el este y por ende a nosotros.

–¿Cómo puedes tomártelo así? ¿Tan a la ligera?

–Si las cosas empeoran sencillamente huiremos. –Eso es lo que siempre hacían.

–¿A dónde? ¿A dónde irías?

–Loki es príncipe de Jötunheim y primo de los vanir, podríamos tratar… –Ella entendió que no estaba pensando en los miles de elfos que vivían en Dor–En–Ernil, sólo lo hacía en Loki y en sí mismo.

No había dejado de preguntarse si Loki sería la yegua del relato, la que apartaba a Svadilfari de Hrimthurs y lo perdía en los bosques del cuento. Y ahora por fin conocía la respuesta. Lo obligó a decirla en voz alta para acabar de romper sus ilusiones.

–Entonces, ¿para qué viniste a Svartalfheim? Si no crees en la causa de tu padre, si no quieres involucrarte en la guerra, ¿para qué traicionaste a Eyvindur y a Thor? ¿Para qué abandonaste pequeño Alfheim? Por favor, dime la verdad.

Y eso fue lo que él hizo.

–Para estar con Loki. Bölthorn me lo prometió a cambio de traer un ejército que luchase junto a mi padre.

Vanima asintió, se puso de pie y de pronto, le cruzó la cara con una bofetada.

Svadilfari se quedó tan quieto como sorprendido. Vanima era delgada y parecía frágil pero tenía unas fuerzas sorprendentes. Ella se enjugó unas lágrimas silenciosas antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Se fue. Lo que ella quería no estaba ahí.

.

.

Nulka convocó al Consejo de guerra en medio de la plaza de Valanya antes de la salida del sol. Había dormido poquísimo, pero parecía lúcido y en perfectas condiciones físicas para lanzarse al combate. Debían hablar de la situación en la que estaban atascados: El camino que conducía hacia Celebrant estaba bloqueado por el agua y aún en Valanya, donde el agua tan sólo les llegaba a la rodilla, los hombres hacían un gran esfuerzo para moverse. Los pocos caballos con los que contaban se habían quedado en los drakares, no podían hacerlos descender a costa de que se hirieran o se rompieran las patas. Tampoco podían emplazar sus máquinas de asedio, pues no había donde asegurarlas.

Habían iniciado su asedio hacía dos días con funestos resultados. No podían atacar desde sus drakares o los pondrían a tiro de sus arqueros o de los escorpiones en las almenas. Entonces Hrimthurs les ordenó que desmontaran un drakar para convertirlo en un puente que llegara a Celebrant. Nulka no estaba muy seguro de aquella acción pero ya que el gran arquitecto era quién mandaba, obedeció. Varios elfos usaron su seidh para construir aquel viaducto que los llevaría ante las gruesas murallas al amparo de la oscuridad y escalarlas, y ese plan pareció tener éxito en un inicio; pero un repentino fragor les hizo volver a la realidad: desde lo alto de sus paredes, los soldados les lanzaron aceite hirviendo.

–¡Repliéguense! ¡Atrás! –Les ordenó Nulka.

Pero las ollas de aceite eran más rápidas que el movimiento de los hombres y causaron una verdadera matanza. Nulka dio de inmediato la orden de detenerse, pero mientras tanto sus enemigos habían echado mano de los arcos y les disparaban sin errar el blanco. Nulka consiguió, con enormes esfuerzos, llevar a su ejército de vuelta a Valanya, donde fue posible mantenerse a salvo.

Y ahora estaban las ventiscas. Había empezado a caer aguanieve, aunque estuvieran en plena primavera. Nulka estaba seguro de que los causantes del clima no eran otros que los elfos del oeste. Todos estaban profundamente descorazonados, tanto por el gran número de compañeros caídos, como por los heridos que gritaban por el dolor de las quemaduras y de sus miembros desfigurados y traspasados.

Tankol fue el primero en acercarse a él, seguido de Hrimthurs. No había fuego ni brasas con los que alentarse, pero la lámpara que colgaba de un palo central del patio difundía un poco de luz y con ella casi la sensación de calor. A nadie le pasaba por alto que conquistar el oeste parecía más bien una ilusión, y los que atestiguaron la toma de Vilwarin, que fue veloz, aquella empresa les parecía desesperada.

–¿Cuántos crees que son? –Le preguntó Tankol.

–Varios miles, si Nienor ha decidido defender su ciudad, no puede hacerlo con unas pocas tropas mal armadas. Seguramente dispone de hombres suficientes para mantener las guardias alertas y las máquinas de guerra funcionando. Y aún más, anegaron sus cosechas, tendremos problemas para coger suministros.

En aquel momento llegó Olwa, lívido de frío y castañeteándole los dientes.

–¿Tienes el número de bajas? –Le preguntó Nulka.

–Cuantiosas. No menos de trescientos muertos y un centenar de heridos –informó Olwa con desanimo. –¿Qué haremos? –Le preguntó a Hrimthurs.

El arquitecto se quedó callado.

–Esperamos a la compañía de la tormenta –fue su decisión.

Nulka asintió, era la opción más sensata aunque de haber ordenado él, habría esperado por ellos antes que intentar sitiar Celebrant. Se lo dijo a Hrimthurs, que no debía dividir a sus hombres pero el arquitecto no lo había escuchado.

–Habría que enviar exploradores a que le den encuentro –dijo Nulka. Segsmündr había dejado de enviar mensajes por medio de los transmisores hacía tres días. Nulka temía que el aesir se lo hubiera pensado mejor y hubiera desertado, o peor aún, que los vanir o los aesir le hubieran dado alcance. Nulka les había dicho a sus capitanes y a Hrimthurs de lo sucedido en Artamir, pero ni siquiera esas noticias hicieron que Hrimthurs quisiera dejar el asedio a Celebrant.

–Hazlo –le concedió Hrimthurs pero el que salió a cumplir con la orden fue Tankol.

Escuchó el silbido de una flecha proveniente de su lado. Sus hombres tenían órdenes de abatir cualquier ave que surcara los cielos pero no siempre podían hacerlo.

–Debemos salir de Valanya, está ciénega se va a convertir en nuestra tumba. Volvamos a tierra firme donde los hombres no se congelen, donde podamos atender a nuestros heridos y donde podamos atraer a nuestros enemigos. Al otro lado de las aguas, las máquinas de Celebrant no funcionarán y ellos tendrán que salir de ahí.

–Eso dependerá de las ansias de sangre de Nienor –dijo Olwa.

–No, no perderemos Valanya –refutó Hrimthurs en cambió.

Nulka retrocedió sorprendido. ¿Cuándo la habían tomado? Valanya había sido abandonada por los elfos de luz, ellos no la habían conquistado. Nulka se había informado de cómo había sido la conquista del Svartálfheim élfico. Sabía que Barad Eithel había sido tomada por los mercenarios y enanos en un ataque sorpresa; que Bain y el observatorio por las dísir y Vilwarin por el dragón. No veía donde estaba la gran conquista de Hrimthurs pero parecía que había olvidado que hasta Malekith había perdido ante las murallas de Celebrant.

–Bien, se hará como órdenes –aceptó Nulka.

El amanecer llegó con los elfos oscuros esperando a que los exploradores volvieran con noticias de la compañía de la tormenta, cuando de pronto el agua de Valanya empezó a descender. Fue paulatino y sólo hasta la mañana siguiente, las baldosas y el puente que llevaba de Celebrant a Valanya quedaron descubiertos.

Nulka empalideció.

El que descendiera el nivel del agua no podía significar otra cosa, que no fuera que los vanir o los bersekir se venían acercando. Los elfos estaban despejándoles el camino para que movilizaran sus caballos. Como si fuera a confirmar sus sospechas, tronó un cuerno de guerra. Traía consigo un sonido largo, lastimero, que hizo eco en el gran valle. Nulka fue de inmediato a su retaguardia, sólo para contemplar con infinito pesar que la línea de la caballería vanir se estaba formando. El estandarte de la flor de lis le había dicho todo. La compañía de la tormenta no llegaría y sus mensajeros habían sido abatidos antes de cumplir su misión. Estaban solos.

Sus capitanes se acercaron de inmediato.

–¡Rápido, emplacen las máquinas de asedio! –Les ordenó. Ahora que podían, debían utilizarlas. Tomó a Tankol de un brazo y le ordenó, que si la batalla se tornaba en derrota, sacara a Hrimthurs de aquel lugar.

Se volvió hacia sus hombres que temblaban cuáles hojas ante el viento frío.

–¡Soldados! –Les gritó. –Por primera vez desde que pusimos un pie en Svartálfheim, tenemos un ejército contra el que luchar. Nos han sorprendido por la espalda y nos cortan la retaguardia, sin duda piensan avanzar y aplastarnos pero nosotros no lo permitiremos. ¡Arqueros, a sus posiciones! ¡Y ahora quiero oír sus voces! ¡Por el espíritu de Malekith!

Su ejército bramó de forma desordenada. Frente a ellos, las puertas de Celebrant se estaban abriendo y otro cuerno de guerra, resonó. Los elfos de luz iban a salir y eso sólo podía significar que ellos estaban perdidos.

.

.

–¿Cuál es tu platillo preferido? –Le preguntó Ertan a Belegaer.

–Trucha envuelta en tocino, junto con almejas, trozos de bacalao y carne de cangrejo, nadando en crema de leche y mantequilla –se saboreó el elfo. –¿Y el tuyo?

–Costillas de cordero al horno, sazonado con ajo y hierbas, adornado con ramitas de menta, y rodeado de nabos amarillos que nadan en un puré de mantequilla. Acompañadas de pan negro y cerveza aesir –respondió imaginándoselo al punto, casi lo pudo saborear como si la mayora de las cocinas de Valaskialf lo estuviera preparado en ese mismo momento. –Cuando seamos libres, debes venir a mi nueva casa, para que te presente a Ari y cenes con nosotros.

Por supuesto que Belegaer sabía quién era Ari. Habían hablado del serio secretario de Loki y Ertan había desgranado la personalidad de su amante, halagando lo inteligente que era y riéndose de su paranoia; también se había lamentado profundamente que sus últimas palabras para con él, hubieran sido: "Que Yrsa no se sobrepase en la decoración de la casa". ¿Qué tipo de despedida había sido esa? Por su parte, Belegaer le había hablado de Hagen, de su carácter festivo que rompía con los protocolos de la corte, de las noches estrelladas de Svartálfheim y de su familia. Pero ese día, en ese momento, únicamente hablaron de comida, proponiendo recetas y preparando un suculento menú.

–Sopa roja –apuntó entusiasmado Belegaer –es una mezcla de caldo de carne con vino endulzado con miel y salpicado de almendras blanqueadas y trocitos de capón.

–Patatas fritas con manzana y ruedas de queso mantecoso –sugirió Ertan.

–¡Cállense! –Los interrumpió su compañero enano, que se llamaba Bjmolf. –Muero de hambre y ustedes no cierran la boca, a ver si vienen las dísir y se los comen a los dos para que no tenga que escucharlos más.

Ni Ertan ni Belegaer se sintieron ofendidos por su comentario, se habían acostumbrado a su humor hosco desde que las dísir se llevaron al otro enano, que resultó ser su hermano. Belegaer ya no montaba guardia del lado de los barrotes por donde se podía alcanzar a Eyvindur, ya no era necesario pues el enano se había deprimido. Y aún más, Ertan había intentado darle consuelo al enano por la muerte de su hermano.

–Es inútil lo que dicen, ¿me escuchan? –Continuó reprendiéndolos.

Ertan pensaba que no. Había escuchado otras discusiones inacabables sobre lo razonable o irracional de los distintos métodos empleados para conservar la ración diaria de pan: Unos decían que había que comerse la porción inmediatamente, así se aliviaban los dolorosos retorcijones del hambre y se evitaba el posible extravío del pan. El segundo grupo prefería guardarlo en varios trozos. Ertan pensaba que era lo mejor y estaba en ese grupo. Cuando despertaba y descubría que continuaba en aquel encierro, era el peor momento del día y lo consolaba sobremanera que Belegaer sacara uno de los tercios que guardaban y se lo diera, no importaba lo mullido y poroso que estaba cada día. Ertan había visto a su amigo Tristán, valiente y digno, llorar desconsolado como un crío porque había extraviado su pan mientras que él podía disfrutar ese minúsculo placer.

–Guardaremos silencio pero únicamente para poder escuchar mejor cuando Radú venga –aceptó Belegaer.

Los prisioneros del observatorio habían establecido una rutina a pesar de la falta de sol que les indicara el momento del día. Las dísir siempre iban por dos o cinco prisioneros, y lo hacían en un solo momento, lo que les hacía pensar que era al anochecer. Después de que les arrebataran a sus compañeros, se quedaban mudos del susto. Y después los elfos rezaban a Naira Anar y a Isil, secundados por los enanos y los ases, que habían sido contagiados por la espiritualidad del ambiente; y rezaban a las nornas. Después dormían, mal y presos de incertidumbre sobre su futuro. Al despertar, los que tenían un poco de pan lo almorzaban y después hablaban, de sus vidas, de sus pueblos y de su familia. Y entonces Radú llegaba, casi siempre antes de que Eyvindur reaccionara de su sedación y les llevaba más pan, agua y sopa. Belegaer atesoraba esos momentos porque podía hablar con el norn, preguntarle por el exterior y aunque éste no solía ser comunicativo, sus pocas palabras hacían que más de uno perdiera definitivamente la esperanza o por el contrario, el optimismo se avivaba.

–¿Dónde estará? –Se preguntó Belegaer, cuando la espera por Radú empezó a hacerse insoportable.

–Tal vez los enanos hayan vuelto a atacar –aventuró Ertan –y no puede acercarse al observatorio.

Bjmolf asintió, como si confirmara la frase de Ertan.

–Mi rey Tryggvi jamás olvidara la traición ni el regicidio que Bölthorn realizó. Ésta dispuesto a desbaratar todos los planes de aquel demonio y establecer una alianza con los aesir, en cuánto abra el Bifrost, estos llegarán.

–Thyra se tiene bien merecido lo que le sucedió, que pena que el dragón no la quemara un poco –opinó un elfo de otra jaula al escuchar a Bjmolf. Era Celon, elfo de la guardia.

–¡Repite lo que has dicho! –Lo retó Bjmolf.

La discusión empezó. Casi siempre terminaban gritándose de un lado al otro de las celdas fuertes improperios y opiniones sobre la situación militar, que siempre terminaban con silencios hoscos al no poder declarar a ningún vencedor: Los enanos aseguraban que Tryggvi sería su salvador, que haría una alianza con Thor y juntos vencerían. Los aesir se burlaban de los enanos recordándoles que su alianza era con los elfos de luz y éstos mismos les declaraban que la ofensa de Vilwarin jamás sería perdonada.

Ertan no se sentía inclinado a participar en aquellas disputas. La primera vez que se encendieron las voces, le bastó mirar su brazo más delgado por la pérdida de la musculatura y sentir su barba rasposa, para sentirse viejo. Eso lo desanimó.

Tras la discusión, la puerta de la bodega se abrió, varios se giraron esperando ver a Radú descender, acompañado de los norn que llevaban la comida y no hubo peor desencanto cuando descubrieron que eran un par de dísir. Abrieron una única celda, la de Eyvindur.

Belegaer se lanzó contra los barrotes.

–¡Por favor, no se lo lleven! Está muy débil y no creo que su alma sea especialmente suculenta. Mejor pruébenme a mí –le pidió. Otros elfos hicieron lo mismo que él, estiraron sus manos por entre los barrotes intentando alcanzarlas, pero fue inútil. Belegaer alcanzó el brazo de una, pero ésta lo apartó de un empellón al que el elfo no pudo resistirse.

Belegaer se hizo un ovillo. Ertan lo escuchó llorar por primera vez, tapándose la cara con las manos para ahogar su tristeza. Ertan procuró dejar de temblar y se acercó hasta él, lo abrazó pero supo que esa noche no habría consuelo para Belegaer.

.

Eyvindur despertó. No pudo moverse, no recordó nada, no sabía dónde estaba ni cuál era la causa de ese malestar intenso que lo apresaba. Abrió los ojos pero no vio nada más que un difuso resplandor que parecía una luz antinatural que le lastimó y prefirió volver a escudarse tras sus parpados.

Sus sueños habían estado repletos de dulces recuerdos cargados de añoranza. Había soñado que estaba en el observatorio, bajo la instrucción de Lord Aldor, alistándose para ser un Istyar. Y con él, estaba Hagen, más joven y más libre, que era también pupilo de los sabios y además su amante. Ambos eran príncipes. Eyvindur no era rey y Hagen no era un dragón. Sus días estaban colmados de lecciones mágicas y sus noches de caricias y besos. Pero el tiempo de soñar ya había pasado.

Quiso regresar a sus ensoñaciones pero no pudo hacerlo, la realidad se instauró dolorosamente en forma de recuerdos. Revivió el dolor de la tortura, y sus manos punzaron como recordándole que aún estaban ahí, desechas e inútiles. ¿Por qué no estaba muerto? Thyra lo había sentenciado a la humillación, al dolor y a una muerte atroz.

La imagen de Svadilfari se le apareció en la mente. ¿Dónde estaba él?

Eyvindur juntó fuerzas para no dejarse cegar y abrió los ojos una vez más. Estaba recostado sobre una plancha metálica en una habitación que no reconoció, a su derecha había un molino, de interesante hechura pero con terribles propósitos. Una máquina para torturar. El miedo le trastornó la cabeza, creyó ver sus monstruos de antaño y todos sus temores juntos. Su cuerpo tembló sin control. Deslizó su mirada hasta sus manos, que aún vendadas le parecieron grotescamente enormes. Intentó apretar los puños pero eso le produjo un intenso dolor. No intentó levantarse, las esposas de gelgja lo disuadieron de cualquier acción.

Aguardó porque alguien, tal vez un enano bajo las ordenes de Thyra o ella misma, apareciera. Pero no hubo sino silencio.

Tras varios minutos comprendió que nadie iba a ir por él, y que el asunto de sus dedos triturados no era sino una ironía. Lejos de pensar en sus manos como su herramienta de artífice, las pensó como que por fin habían sido destruidas aquellas manos manchadas de sangre. Sobre ellas pesaba, no sólo el genocidio de los elfos oscuros sino también al tormento de su raza. Era él, el único responsable de su destino. Él había llevado a su pueblo a su ruina y a la desolación, porque era débil.

Pensó en Svadilfari una vez más, pensando en qué había descubierto que le había mentido, y que por eso había roto su acuerdo.

–Te dije que no sabía nada de la caza de los elfos oscuros pero todo lo hacían con mi venia –reconoció ante su aliado imaginario. –Toda mi crueldad y mi odio se me han revertido.

Y su arrogancia también lo había llevado a perder a Lord Aldor y Hagen. Él los había enviado a Bain creyendo ingenuamente que era el qué movía los hijos de la guerra. Cerró los ojos en silencio, lo hizo aunque ya no había sueños que lo consolaran. Se confinó en una celda aún más pequeña y hermética. Se enclaustró en su mente, donde no había aire, ni luz, ni un atisbo de calor. Lo hizo porque deseaba morir.

.

.

Vanima estaba muy cansada.

Los elfos de Dor–En–Ernil acudían a ella para solventar sus problemas. El recelo que había inspirado al arribar al este, había desaparecido. Vanima iba resolviendo asuntos: el primero fue la crecida sorprendente de los ríos, que finalmente había sido detenida por la represa que Svadilfari había arreglado aunque de llenarse más, podrían sobrepasar el dique e inundar las cosechas. Podrían perder lo que habían sembrado. Igual había sido nombrada juez de paz por Aerandir y mediaba conflictos que eran sobre todo de índole doméstica.

Pero había noticias más graves a los que no tenía una solución: Los ohtar habían tomado los caballos que eran para sembrar y habían hecho de exploradores. Se alejaron varios kilómetros de Dor–En–Ernil a la espera de encontrar un ejército de enanos que estuviera marchando hacia el este, pero volvieron confundidos y hasta algo temerosos, no habían encontrado a nadie ni ningún signo de que los enanos se estuvieran acercando. Y también estaban las noticias de Nulka, en el oeste, decían estar resistiendo al asedio de los vanir y los elfos, le había hecho un recuento de las bajas y además se quejaba del liderazgo de Hrimthurs.

A veces Vanima se sentía sola y confundida. Sabía por qué hacía la labor que realizaba pero se preguntaba si valía la pena instaurar un rey cruel, como era Hrimthurs, y un príncipe que no deseaba serlo.

Al momento de las decisiones al único que podía recurrir en busca de ayuda, era a Aerandir. Era un hombre que estaba siempre presente, que no temía dar sus opiniones y mucho menos aceptar responsabilidades. A menudo, al final del día, Vanima lo buscaba para que bebieran té a las afueras de su casa. Se sentaban en sillas bajo el alero, a esperar que llegara la noche a aliviar la tensión del día. Miraban la oscuridad que caía suavemente y las primeras estrellas que comenzaban a brillar en el cielo y se quedaban callados. Tenían muchas cosas que hablar, muchos problemas que resolver, muchos acuerdos pendientes pero ambos comprendían que esa media hora en silencio era un premio merecido.

–Me iré a descansar, estoy agotada –dijo Vanima esa noche tras aquel momento de paz.

Se retiró a su habitación pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Se removió en su lecho pensando en los nuevos hombres que los ohtar estaban entrenando, había acudido aquel día al cuartel donde había armas y armaduras suficientes para los nuevos reclutas, sin embargo ella se preguntaba si hacían lo correcto. Había hablado con Narog, el capitán de los ohtar, y esté le dijo que aunque no deseaban la guerra, debían estar listos para ella. Tarde o temprano llegaría al este.

Tras una serie más de preocupaciones, optó por levantarse. No podía dormir. Mejor iría a la biblioteca donde había libros y mapas, quería consultar uno. Decidió que por esa noche seguiría trabajando. Se deslizó por la casa con pasos silenciosos, no queriendo despertar a sus ocupantes pero antes de bajar las escaleras, la luz de la sala le indicó que ciertamente Aerandir o Amarië estaban despiertos, sin embargo había más voces de fondo. No eran los únicos en la casa.

–Debemos arrestar y encarcelar a Svadilfari –dijo una de las voces. Vanima se quedó paralizada en el acto, apoyó su espalda en la pared e intentó, no sólo escuchar mejor, sino reconocer las voces. –Su padre y él nos han traído la guerra. Ambos son vasallos de Bölthorn, lo obedecen ciegamente y todos sabemos que ese hombre no es sino un demonio. Debemos usar a Svadilfari en contra de Hrimthurs, a través de él haremos que se rinda y después se los entregaremos a Thor.

–¿Al rey de Asgard? ¿Por qué a él? –Preguntó alguno que no comprendía esa idea.

–Porque el que vive en casa de Svadilfari no es otro que Loki Odínson, lo recuerdo de cuando paseaba por el este en compañía de Lord Aldor. Es el consorte de Thor y seguro que está aquí en contra de su voluntad. Si le devolvemos a su esposo, éste olvidará cualquier afrenta en contra de los elfos.

El salón pareció enloquecer. Vanima escuchó el tumulto que producían las voces de varios hombres, y también de algunas mujeres. Todos empezaron a gritar, algunos estaban de acuerdo con el plan y otros se oponían. La discusión se tornó violenta cuando se blandieron las espadas y alguien sacó alguna hacha para golpear el suelo.

–¡Basta! ¡Basta! –El que pidió silencio fue Aerandir. De él reconoció fácilmente la voz.

Vanima se preguntó cómo es que no había escuchado aquel alboroto antes cuando había estado intentando conciliar el sueño ajena a las conjuras que se planeaban en la sala.

–Pensé que no tomaríamos partido en las guerras que se suceden en Svartálfheim –se quejó alguna fémina.

–Es imposible no hacerlo –intervino Aerandir. –Las dísir nos rondan constantemente, nos ven como si fuéramos su próximo alimento, y lo seremos si lo permitimos. Los enanos intentaran entrar de nuevo al territorio pues jamás olvidarán lo que Bölthorn le hizo a Thyra; y los elfos en el oeste esperan que pronto les enviemos provisiones o refuerzos para el asedio de Celebrant. No podemos permanecer al margen de los acontecimientos. –Se hizo un breve silencio pero Aerandir no había terminado de hablar. –En cuanto al esposo de Thor, lo he podido ver de cerca y tiene un artefacto en el cuello, algo que inhibe su seidh, algo oscuro y maléfico que sólo puede provenir de Bölthorn. No sé si podamos liberarlo de esas cadenas. Y mientras, lo que debemos hacer respecto a Svadilfari no es encerrarlo ni mucho menos atacarlo, es él quien mantiene apartado a Bölthorn y a las dísir de nosotros.

–¿Entonces qué hacemos? –Preguntó un nuevo elfo.

–¿Vamos a buscar a los aesir? –Sugirió alguien más.

Aerandir llamó a la calma antes de que se iniciaran de nuevo las discusiones.

–Debemos liberar a Eyvindur, pactaremos la paz a través de él. Svadilfari deberá detener las ansías de conquista de su padre, y respecto a Hrimthurs, temo que a él si habrá que encarcelarlo pues aun desterrándolo puede ser peligroso. Juntos, los elfos y sus aliados, debemos hacerle frente a nuestro verdadero enemigo, que es Bölthorn.

Hubo murmullos de aceptación.

–¿Y cómo haremos eso? –Preguntó Amarië, quien también estaba ahí. Vanima no pudo evitar pensar que el catamita era una pequeña rata traidora. –No podemos entrar al domo y nadie puede salir de ahí.

–Los norn pueden, hay que obligarlos a ayudarnos.

–Debimos de haber auxiliado a los enanos cuando atacaron la primera vez.

La discusión se encendió de nuevo, esta vez con nuevos planes o a favor de unas ideas o en contra de estas mismas. De nuevo el sonido de espadas al ser desenvainadas y Vanima no creyó poder seguir oculta contra la pared. Debía intervenir. Se armó de valor y descendió lentamente las escaleras. Pensó que asustaría al corro de elfos en la sala pero la que se anonadó al verlos, fue ella.

.

.

Svadilfari traspasó la barrera que rodeaba el observatorio. Tenía la venia de Bölthorn para hacerlo. Estaba ahí porque era el quinto día sin que tuviese noticias de Loki. Estaba ahí porque estaba preocupado.

Tras la barrera el observatorio se materializó erigiéndose ante él entre penumbra. Las dísir que deberían custodiar el lugar no estaban ahí. En cambio un león hecho de hielo se encaminó hacia él amenazante. La bestia aceleró sus pasos atacándolo antes de que Svadilfari pudiera intentar encontrar sentido a lo que veía. Se defendió por instinto. Su seidh desintegró la criatura. Había otra. Era un halcón pero este era de fuego. Se lanzó en picada sobre él, Svadilfari lo alejó sin destruirlo. Fue entonces que notó que había muchos más. Los alrededores del observatorio estaban plagados por aquel zoológico de seres de hielo y de fuego.

–Son filgyas. –Pronto se percató de ello. Aquellos seres hechos de magia se fueron acercando, él echó a correr rumbo a las puertas del observatorio. Lo que menos deseaba era que lo cercasen. Los repelió con su seidh y se refugió tras las puertas del edificio principal.

Una oscuridad densa estaba al acecho. Él podía ver sin ninguna luz pero aun así, le fue imposible penetrar con su mirada los confines de aquel lugar, más allá de unos escasos metros. Las sombras lo rodeaban listas para desbordarse, para invadirlo de un momento a otro. Svadilfari echó a andar. Su impulso inicial de llamar a Loki quedó en nada. Sus pasos eran muy silenciosos y pronto se percató de que se estaba moviendo con cuidado, de que se sentía acechado.

Nunca antes había estado ahí, se introdujo en aquellas tripas de piedra sin saber bien a bien a donde dirigirse. Escuchó pasos y fue tras ellos. Eran las dísir. Contuvo el aliento a la vista de las valkirias malditas. Eran un pequeño grupo que enarbolaba un par de antorchas. Llevaban a la rastra a un hombre. No era un elfo, era mayor y recio. No gritó, ni suplicó conforme lo arrastraban consigo. Svadilfari no los siguió. Instintivamente se pegó a la pared y su seidh lo cubrió ocultándolo de ellas.

Quería volver sobre sus pasos y salir de aquel lugar pero no lo haría sin él. Siguió andando adentrándose en la barriga del observatorio. Aguzó los oídos al escuchar una voz atenuada. Distinguió que era de Loki, se apresuró en su dirección. En la penumbra distinguió el pomo de una puerta y empujó.

Había luz en este recinto, provenía de una esfera que flotaba en el aire, un pequeño conjuro. Porque claro, los aesir no podían ver en la oscuridad, ni siquiera este aesir bendecido con un seidh poderoso. Svadilfari sintió que dejaba atrás las tinieblas e inclusive dejó de pensar en las dísir y en el festín que seguramente iban a darse con aquel pobre hombre.

Su adorado estaba trabajando sobre una mesa, tomando anotaciones y escrutando algo que quedaba oculto a la vista por su torso. Había cierto frenesí en sus movimientos. Svadilfari paseó la mirada por la habitación. Había libros abiertos sobre sillones y escritorios, pergaminos con anotaciones, instrumental quirúrgico y también cajas, tan largas y anchas como para contener una persona.

–Loki –lo llamó Svadilfari. Su adorado interrumpió su ajetreo y se giró a mirarlo. Le sonrió.

–Svadilfari, supe que eras tú desde que destruiste mi león de hielo.

–¿Son tuyas? ¿Las filgyas?

–Las de fuego son de Bölthorn, las de hielo son mías. Lord Aldor nunca me enseñó esa magia, dijo que era un uso irresponsable del seidh. A cambio tuve que darle a Bölthorn un mechón de mi cabello. Me temo que hará un Etiäinen con él. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? –Inquirió Loki volviendo a su trabajo.

–Vine a buscarte, quería verte. Hace días que no sales de debajo del domo.

–¿Días? –Loki pareció meditarlo un momento. –No sé en qué momento empiezan y cuando acaban los días. Hay tanto por hacer. Recientemente traté de curar a Eyvindur y aunque restañé todas sus heridas, no pude despertarlo. Ahora me ocupo de otros menesteres.

Svadilfari se acercó más a él hasta pararse a su lado. Sintió que la sangre lo abandonaba, eso en lo que Loki estaba trabajando era una mano. Estaba debajo de una lente de aumento y le había estado seccionando pequeños fragmentos con una hoja afilada que descansaba en ese momento junto al miembro amputado el cual estaba hinchado y tenía una palidez cerúlea.

–¿Qué haces?

–Intento averiguar que salió mal. –Dijo Loki. –Traté de devolvérsela pero no funcionó –indicó con la cabeza algo más allá. Svadilfari no había reparado en ello previamente, pues ver a Loki acaparaba en gran medida su atención. Unos metros más al fondo de la estancia había otra mesa y tumbado sobre ella había un elfo de luz. Estaba desnudo y descalzo, y le faltaba esa mano que Loki revisaba. No sangraba, el muñón estaba perfectamente cicatrizado. Svadilfari comprobó por el subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar que estaba vivo.

Svadilfari sintió un escalofrío corriéndole por la espalda.

–¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

–Bölthorn me los dio para practicar. Me ha estado enseñando muchas cosas.

–Pensé que odiabas a Bölthorn.

–Y lo odio, que no te quepa la menor duda –respondió Loki encendiendo una de sus manos con su seidh y acercándolo a la mano cercenada. Se desinflamó y adquirió un aspecto saludable, omitiendo el hecho de que estaba separada del resto del cuerpo. –Debo aprender a esgrimir mi odio como si fuese una espada bien afilada –recitó Loki. Seguramente otra enseñanza de Bölthorn. –Cuando un ulfhednar desenvaina no se arroja dando tajos a ciegas, por el contrario, mide bien cada acción suya y cuando finalmente saca la espada es para darle muerte al oponente. Odiar no es distinto de eso.

–Ven conmigo –le pidió Svadilfari. –Vuelve a nuestra casa.

–Después. –Aseguró Loki apartándose de su lugar de trabajo. –Aún tengo varios pendientes por llevar a cabo y también necesito la venia de Bölthorn para volver contigo.

–Entonces pídesela.

–Pídesela tú –Loki se encogió de hombros dejando en claro que aquello no era su problema. –Ya que estás aquí requiero de tu ayuda. Tengo este libro de transformación, sabes que esa magia me ha eludido por mucho. Sin embargo hay un laitale que no consigo aplicar como se debe, ¿querrías mostrarme la manera?

Svadilfari no había dicho que sí cuando Loki movió una mano y atrajo un enorme libro de aspecto enmohecido que se quedó flotando entre ellos. Svadilfari se fijó mejor en su aspecto, tenía pinta de no haber dormido en días, ni comido bien. Echó una mirada al laitale que Loki le señalaba.

–Tú me dijiste una vez que la variación en la perdida de seidh al efectuar un hechizo debía ser menor que la constante de Planck, ¿lo recuerdas?

–Sí.

–Si no me equivoco este símbolo indica esa constante.

–¿Qué intentas hacer? –Loki movió una mano y el baúl en la estancia se abrió. Svadilfari se apartó tan de prisa que tropezó con sus propios pies y se cayó. Loki se rió de él, le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

–No te asustes, no te hará daño. –Svadilfari volvió a mirar. Había un elfo de luz. Estaba agazapado dentro de la caja. Llevaba poca ropa cubriéndolo, tenía los ojos abiertos y fijos y los restos de una marca roja en el cuello donde lo habían degollado. –Quiero levantarlo de nuevo. Mi magia restauró todas sus heridas pero no puede devolverle la vida. Sin embargo Bölthorn piensa que si lo convirtiese en algo similar a un…

–¿Draugr? –Probó Svadilfari. Los muertos vivientes que servían a Hela.

–No, un draugr tiene alma. No puedo devolverle tal cosa. Bölthorn pensó en convertirlo en algo similar a la Filgya. Tengo aquí –indicó el libro –otra manera de crearla y creo que la fusión entre esa magia y mi magia de foreldrar es factible, pero me quedo sin energía antes de conseguir ponerlo de pie. Míralo bien, lo he conservado en perfecto estado. Lleva así tres días y no muestra signos de descomposición, es asombroso, ¿no lo crees?

Svadilfari lo miró sin reconocerlo. La magia nueva y el conocimiento siempre seducían a Loki, tanto que él le había ofrecido eso si se fugaba con él: magia y libertad. Pero nunca pensó que llegase a tanto.

–Vuelve conmigo a nuestro hogar, abandona esta locura.

–Yo no tengo uno. –Repuso Loki devolviéndole la misma mirada de extrañeza. –No aquí al menos.

–Si… –Svadilfari movió una mano y cerró el baúl pues le costaba concentrarse con aquel cadáver a la vista. –Si logras que se levante, ¿entonces qué? ¿Para que querría Bölthorn esta magia?

Loki no respondió en cambio una línea de suturas corrió por sus labios. Cuántas cosas guardaba Loki. Se alejó de él. Salió resuelto a encontrar a Bölthorn y a pedirle que le devolviese a Loki de una buena vez.

Volvió a la oscuridad del observatorio, a sus pasillos repletos de malos presentimientos, de dolor y de muerte. Este era el dominio de Bölthorn y Dor–en–ernil estaba demasiado cerca. Todos terminarían así, sumidos en tinieblas, títeres de ese demonio con el que pronto había pactado.

Caminó silencioso buscando. Algo llamó su atención, una luz. Fue en su dirección. La luz se filtraba a través del ojo de una cerradura. Abrió con cautela, temeroso de lo que pudiese encontrar esta vez. Fue deslumbrado por un momento. Estaba en otra habitación circular, en el centro de la cual, tendido y como muerto, yacía Eyvindur. La luz provenía de él.

Svadilfari sabía que el rey poseía la gracia de Naira Anar. Se acercó a él para mirarlo mejor. No mostraba más las crueles heridas que Thyra le había infringido. Tenía las cortadas en el cuero cabelludo completamente cicatrizadas, el cabello cortísimo y rubio cual pelusilla lo cual lo hacía lucir mucho más joven de lo que era. Svadilfari le tomó una mano. Las marcas de la tortura prevalecían. No había más huesos asomándose, ni carne convertida en jirones. ¿Habría sido Loki con su magia curativa? Parecía su obra. Pero aquellas manos habían sanado torcidas. El rey tenía los dedos retorcidos y cuando Svadilfari quiso apretárselos para que los doblase entre sus manos no lo consiguió.

Se sintió traicionado. Un traidor traicionado. Bölthorn había dicho que no le haría daño pero esto era una burla más de su parte. Todo cuanto le ofrecía a Svadilfari se lo daba, pero siempre torcido. Contaminado por su malicia.

–Eyvindur –lo llamó. –Despierta, Eyvindur, te necesito. Me temo que nos hemos adentrado demasiado en la oscuridad y no sé cómo sacarnos. Tú eres luz encarnada, guíame. –Le acarició una mejilla y lo sintió frío bajo su tacto. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo alzó. Parecía que no pesaba nada. Lo llevaría a Dor–En–Ernil, para que Aerandir cuidase de él, y después… Después Bölthorn se le echaría encima a reclamarlo y él no podría hacerle frente a sus dísir y su dragón. Se había desecho de Nulka y de sus guerreros encomendándolos bajo el mando de su padre.

–No puedes pasarlo bajo el domo. No tiene la venia de Bölthorn para salir. –Dijo una voz tras él. Svadilfari se giró, era uno de los norn que servían a Bölthorn. Se sobresaltó de encontrarse con él. –Me enviaron por él, debe volver con los otros prisioneros.

–¿Dónde está Bölthorn?

–En sus aposentos. Sigue el pasillo, sube las escaleras, tercera puerta al final. ¿Ya vas a soltar al rey elfo? –Svadilfari no lo hizo, no dejó a Eyvindur. –No ha despertado en todo este tiempo. Radú dijo que se está dejando morir como los otros, a Bölthorn no le hará gracia, por eso mejor nos marchamos, antes de que también nos mate. Tiene un pésimo carácter.

–Perdóname –le rogó a Eyvindur y volvió a depositarlo sobre la fría mesa, se apartó para que el norn se acercara. –Volveré por ti, lo juro –le susurró en élfico.

.

El norn dijo que Bölthorn se encontraba en sus alcobas. Y las indicaciones que le dio resultaron ser muy precisas a pesar del laberinto o tal vez era su deseo el que lo guiaba hacía aquel, que por eso lo encontró tan velozmente y sin interferencias. Svadilfari encontró la puerta entreabierta, iba a empujarla por completo cuando escuchó otra voz dentro. Una femenina. Pensó que era Brun, la valquiria maldita.

–Poderosa Umarth, pienso que el asunto no es tan grave como parece –estaba diciendo Bölthorn en ese tono lambiscón que Svadilfari bien que conocía pero que no le creía ya ni por un segundo. –Estoy seguro de que tu amo entenderá que ha habido ciertos contratiempos, algunos pactos me fueron incumplidos… yo mismo he sido afectado por estas penosas circunstancias.

–Mi señor Surtur no necesita de las excusas que tu lengua viperina pueda hilvanar, así que guárdala detrás de tus dientes. –Svadilfari sintió un escalofrío al oírla hablar de Surtur. –Pediste el alma del dragón negro y te fue concedida, solicitaste que las huestes de Muspellheim marcharan sobre los enemigos de tus aliados y accedimos; y tu ambición hace que te presentes a nosotros con la petitoria de que te sea entregado el infante Hërin y se le dé muerte a Magni, el primogénito de Thor; cuando Asgard sea conquistada. ¡Y aún no has cumplido tu compromiso de quitarle el sello a mi señor y liberarnos a nosotros!

¡Los hijos de Loki! Svadilfari sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar que hasta unos pequeños podían terminar en los tratos de Bölthorn. Se atrevió a mirar un poco más por el espacio entreabierto. La mujer, que más bien sería una semi giganta, tenía el cuerpo rodeado de fuego y estaba ahí como a la vez no lo estaba, parecía una proyección astral. Luego notó que algo oscuro emanaba del suelo, era un portal que Bölthorn debió de haber abierto.

–Mi señora. He tenido contratiempos para abrir el portal hacia su mundo, como sabe la reliquia no responde a nadie que no sea un elfo y precisamente escasean en este momento los elfos con seidh que la puedan esgrimir. –Bölthorn hizo una pausa –pero tengo una solución. En antaño la manejaban los elfos oscuros y resulta que tengo uno poderoso a la mano, que sin duda aceptara abrir la confluencia de los mundos junto con mi istyar.

De quien hablaba era de Belfrast pues como Svadilfari acababa de comprobar, Eyvindur no estaba en condiciones de levantarse y mucho menos de abrir portales. En cuanto al elfo oscuro que mencionaba, ¿Bölthorn estaría hablando de él?

Svadilfari meneó la cabeza, se negaba a hacerlo.

–Bölthorn, sabes bien lo que pasara si incumples tu palabra y nuestro amo Surtur nos ha dado su venía, tanto a mi como a Magog de cazarte por los nueve si nos fallas. –Amenazó y Bölthorn pareció genuinamente preocupado. –En cuanto a tu adición al contrato, Surtur acepta estas nuevas condiciones.

–Así será –dijo Bölthorn sonriente.

Svadilfari retrocedió no pudiendo escuchar más, no quiso que Bölthorn lo encontrara ahí mismo. Regresó lo más rápido que pudo a donde estaba Loki. Éste tenía que saber.

.

Svadilfari entró en la habitación donde había dejado a Loki con su necromancia. Entró como un vendaval y menos mal que lo hizo. El aesir había logrado su cometido. El elfo estaba de pie. De hecho había tenido demasiado éxito. La criatura lo había tomado del cuello. Loki le agarraba las manos conjurando su magia de hielo para congelar a aquel ser.

Svadilfari avanzó y levantó una mano en su dirección lanzando lejos al elfo. Loki recuperó el aliento y atrajo hacía él su seidh, el que le daba vida a aquel cadáver. Volvió a desplomarse sin vida y además, esos signos de descomposición previamente ausentes se manifestaron. La carne se amorató y adquirió una tonalidad verdusca. Un hedor insoportable inundó la estancia.

–Espero que esto te haga desistir –dijo Svadilfari alzando a Loki en vilo. Parecía más cansado que nunca, tanto que ni siquiera le rebatió al menos en un inicio. –Vendrás conmigo.

Loki se desembarazó de él y se apartó.

–Tus atenciones me ponen enfermo.

–Escúchame. –Svadilfari lo agarró de los hombros. –El linaje de Bor será destruido.

–¿Qué haz dicho?

–Bölthorn acaba de pactar con los muspell para que le entreguen a Hërin, y también para que asesinen al otro niño, a Magni. –Loki no pareció sorprendido por aquellas nuevas aunque sí se vio preocupado.

–¿Este es tu papel en estos acontecimientos? Fungir como heraldo de malas nuevas, como el cuervo que vuela delante de la tempestad. –Loki se echó a reír y a Svadilfari empezaron a molestarle estos modos suyos que le resultaban casi demoníacos. –Debí saberlo, bendita sea la diosa Isil por haberte creado tan cobarde.

–Bien, ya fue suficiente. –Svadilfari lo alzó en vilo y se lo echó al hombro, lo que a su parecer debió haber hecho desde un inicio. –Vienes conmigo sin rebatirme ni insultarme más y en el camino debes dejar de pensar en la manera de fusionar un muerto con una Filgya y mejor ponerte a dilucidar qué es lo que harás para salvar a tus hijos. ¿Me oíste?

–¿A ti que más te dan? Si mueren sería un lazo menos que me uniría con Thor.

–¿Por qué clase de monstruo me tomas? –Svadilfari empujó la puerta con su seidh. –No debí pactar con Bölthorn para tenerte, ya lo entendí. Te pido perdón.

–¿Y por los besos que me robaste cuando me tragaba las quimeras dulces?

–Por eso no.

–No te los merecías.

–¿Quién en los nueve obtiene lo que se merece? Si así funcionaran las cosas Bölthorn debería estarse pudriendo y no Eyvindur. –La voz de Svadilfari resonó por los pasillos. Vio a las dísir agitándose entre sombras pero no le importó.

Salieron al exterior. El seidh de Svadilfari aplastó las Filgya de hielo y de fuego, sabía que Bölthorn lo sentiría y que acudiría. Bajó a Loki pero lo retuvo de un brazo. En efecto el demonio acudió donde estaban.

–Lo necesito mañana. –Svadilfari negó.

–Nuestro trato era que estaría bajo mi custodia. Está demasiado agotado, ya veo la cortesía que dispensas a tus huéspedes –su voz encerraba una fría cólera, no estaba hablando de Loki y Bölthorn lo sabía. Hubo un destello de entendimiento en sus ojos. –Se irá conmigo y volverá cuando se reponga.

–O cuando él así lo quiera. Loki, nos veremos mañana. Tengo otro laitale que mostrarte, uno más interesante. –El aesir se lo pensó un momento.

–He desatendido demasiado a mi guardián –fue lo que dijo. –Svadilfari tiene razón, me tomaré unos días a su lado para recobrar energías y para equilibrar la balanza. –Bölthorn puso una mueca burlona que se ensanchó cuando Loki entrelazó sus dedos con los de Svadilfari afectuosamente.

.

–Quería preguntarte acerca de ese collar que portas. ¿Qué significa? –dijo Bjarni y Loki se rascó debajo del collar como si el hecho de que se lo mencionasen hiciera que le lastimase. Estaban cenando. Svadilfari le había pedido, más bien ordenado a Amarië, que cocinase el guiso con aliño de mantequilla que a Loki le gustaba.

Pero Loki no parecía muy interesado en la comida, su mente seguía en el observatorio.

–No puedo decírtelo. No puedo decírselo a nadie. –Le respondió a Bjarni como ausente.

Estaba pensando en lo último que Bölthorn le había dicho. No lo admitiría en voz alta ante nadie, menos aún ante Bölthorn, pero ese demonio cambiaformas practicaba la magia como nadie más. Era como si no tuviera límites en lo que podía llegar a hacer. Sentía curiosidad por lo que pudiese mostrarle. Loki ya había entendido que había magia de Bölthorn que él no podría emular, pues le era innata, como lo era para él la magia foreldrar. No podía pactar contratos como lo hacía Bölthorn que ganaba más poder entre mayor fuese el deseo que realizaba.

–Se ve mal –dijo Amarië que seguía ahí bajo la excusa de lavar los platos sucios. Acabó de secar unos tazones. Le sirvió más té de corazoncillo a Bjarni, le puso una copa de vino a Svadilfari y después le pasó la mano por la frente a Loki. –Tiene fiebre –anunció sin hablarle directamente como si su opinión no contase para nada. –Puedo ir por Aerandir. –Así solucionaba Amarië la mayor parte de los problemas. –Antes pudo aliviar a Dema, estoy seguro de que no pondría reparos en ayudar a su alteza. –Loki volvió a negarse. El catamita fijó sus ojos azules en Svadilfari.

–Es el cansancio –dijo Loki. –Gasté mucho seidh. No necesito de la magia de Aerandir. –Un hechicero mediocre desde el punto de vista de Loki.

–Nos vemos mañana Amarië, gracias por todo –Svadilfari lo echó con esa frase. El aludido no se dio por ofendido. Dema no estaba, ahora vivía con Vanima, la aterraban las visitas de Bölthorn.

–¿Qué día es hoy? –Inquirió Loki de repente. Dándose cuenta de que deseaba más que nada darse un baño, no se había duchado durante toda su estancia en el observatorio.

–Hoy es el decimosegundo día del quinto mes. –Respondió Bjarni. Loki se quedó pensativo. Y un repentino pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

–Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hija. –Seguramente Thor estaría pensando en lo mismo. Estaba seguro de ello y por un instante fue como si pudieran volver a leerse la mente.

–Felicidades, rezaré a Isil por que reciba muchas bienaventuranzas. –Repuso Bjarni con tacto. Loki jugó con su comida picándola con el tenedor distraídamente. Seguramente Frigga se ocuparía de festejar a Nari. Le prepararían el budín de melocotones que adoraba y todos los lambiscones nobles de Valaskialf la obsequiarían con más muñecas como para abarrotar el salón del trono. Magni y Hërin estarían con ella.

–Me perdí algunos cumpleaños que tuvo, honestamente no me importaron, pensé que ni siquiera va a recordarlos cuando crezca. Pero hoy me encuentro deseando con vehemencia estar ahí para ella. –Le dijo a Bjarni pero hablaba más con Thor. –Sé que notará que no estamos con ella y que eso la pondrá algo triste.

–Lo lamento. –Dijo Svadilfari sentándose.

Loki lo observó analizándolo.

–Es una niña muy dulce. –Dijo.

–Dicen que tiene tus ojos –Loki asintió.

–Hërin y Magni son pequeñas réplicas de Thor pero Nari tiene mis ojos, y quizás tenga magia similar a la mía.

–¿Magni es…? –Inquirió Bjarni.

–Mi hijo. –Todo Asgard habían oído hablar acerca del hijo ilegítimo que Thor recién había reconocido. –Bien, no exactamente mío, pero de alguna manera, me recuerda a mí en Jötunheim y no pude evitar meterme en su vida. –Bjarni se rió.

Loki empezó a comer, olvidándose de la necromancia pero no de Bölthorn. No le extrañaba que quisiera hacerse con Hërin, seguro que quería volver a controlar a Fenrir. En cuanto a Magni, aún era un niño pero si se le dejaba crecer, sería un fuerte contrincante.

También se había percatado de que Svadilfari iba diciéndole poco a poco las funestas frases que le había escuchado pronunciar en su visión. Ya le había dicho que estaban en la era de los elfos oscuros, que el linaje de Bor sería destruido. Restaba ese "por supuesto que protegeré a tu hijo, mi hijo". Sin embargo Loki empezaba a advertir que la visión del pájaro Vesta no era un continuo, no era un retrato exacto del futuro, por el contrario, estaba fragmentada y las circunstancias de los involucrados variaban bastante. ¿Por qué el Yggdrasil le mostraba la muerte de Thor y a Svadilfari? Karnilla ya lo había prevenido acerca de su interpretación de los eventos que había contemplado, pero ahora mismo no sabía qué pensar.

Svadilfari lo quería, se le notaba. Pero no estaba aliado con Bölthorn y no era capaz de hacerle daño. Era el mismo sujeto manso y amable que había conocido en Jötunheim. Y bajo esos términos podía sacarle provecho.

Empezó a comer con verdadero apetito mientras le hablaba a Bjarni, pues a él ni lo miraba, acerca de sus tres hijos. De Magni y su amor a los perros, de Hërin y su magia, de toda la dulzura de Nari. Cuando se puso de pie, Svadilfari se atrevió a mirarlo inquisitivo como esperando a ver si lo insultaba o le agradecía. Loki debía ser cauto, pero todo cuanto le había dicho acerca de que debía proteger a sus hijos le había granjeado nueva confianza.

–Que descanses –le dio con simpleza a Svadilfari.

–Lamento que no puedas estar con Nari mañana. –Palabras muy certeras y sonaban sinceras.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	41. Capítulo XL

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XL

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre.

Queríamos bromear con que este capítulo era XL (Extra largo) pero en realidad lo fue el capítulo anterior. Les pedimos que si el capítulo tiene algún error, por favor háganoslo saber, pues a veces a pesar de la edición sobre la edición, y re edición, aún se nos van palabras o inclusive intercambiamos algunos personajes (:P). Les agradezco su tiempo por leer nuestra historia y muchas gracias por continuar con nosotras ¡Gracias!

**ADVERTENCIAS: **AU, guerra, angst, elfos, seidh.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XL:

Fandral miró el gran incendio. Los ehtyar de Celebrant no se atrevían a levantar nuevamente las aguas para no atrapar a los corceles de los vanir en ellas. Así que Valanya ardería y ardería hasta que se consumiera. Le habían prendido fuego para sacar a los elfos oscuros de ahí. Fandral había reconocido a Nulka, el mercenario. Era él quien conducía las tropas que desesperadamente luchaban por sus vidas causando estragos entre los jinetes vanir.

Los elfos oscuros tenían seidh y lo usaban para levantar la tierra quebrándoles las patas a los caballos, impidiéndoles acercarse. Aun así los arqueros vanir causaban una gran mortandad.

Fandral iba a caballo. Su pierna herida no le molestaba gracias al arte de sanación de los elfos. Lord Nénime cabalgaba a su lado. Avanzaban en filas de tres para auxiliar a los vanir en su ataque. Pasaron el incendio de Valanya y la dejaron atrás para rodear a los elfos oscuros, quienes los recibieron con el fragor de las máquinas de guerra que les disparaban proyectiles los cuáles hendían el suelo lanzando por los aires a los guerreros de Fandral.

No había estrategia, ni argucias bélicas, tan sólo desesperación, matar al oponente enfrente de ti y tratar de no morir mientras lo haces. Fandral desenvainó y cargó contra ellos. Vio un talud de tierra alzándose para frenar a sus hombres, arreó el caballo que dócilmente saltó evitando ese primer obstáculo y el filo de su espada probó la sangre. Aquel día sería de los peores en los que Fandral hubiera tenido que combatir. Había perdido cuenta de cuantos hombres habían caído por su espada. Los elfos de luz se habían ocupado de sacar escorpiones de la ciudad para abatir los drakares y que no sirvieran como refugio ni como medio de escape a sus adversarios.

No conocía a Hrimthurs, pocos asociaban el rostro correspondiente al nombre. Nienor les había pedido que capturasen a todos los sobrevivientes, quería al regicida vivo.

Fandral se abría paso como si fuese el heraldo de la muerte en persona, cuando escuchó un grupo de elfos que gritaba el nombre de Hrimthurs. Aquello captó su atención. Habían rodeado a un elfo oscuro entrado en años al cual le habían conseguido un caballo matando a su jinete vanir. Estaban cerrando filas en torno a él para que pudiese escapar.

–¡Ulfhednar a mí! –Gritó Fandral reuniendo rápidamente una docena de sus hombres. No era el único que había notado aquel intento de evadirse. Lord Tarkil, el general de los vanir avanzaba contra Hrimthurs rodeado de veinte jinetes.

Masacraron a los elfos que les impedían alcanzar al regicida. Lord Tarkil, en una maniobra osada, hizo saltar su montura por encima de ellos. Fandral lo imitó dejando atrás a sus hombres para emprender la persecución de Hrimthurs.

El elfo oscuro se salió del camino real y se metió en el bosque. Lord Tarkil y Fandral fueron tras él. Tarkil sacó arco y flechas y apuntó al caballo de Hrimthurs, guiando su propia montura con las piernas. Su primer disparo pasó zumbando junto a Hrimthurs, el segundo acertó en un flanco del corcel, el cual se encabritó derribando a su jinete antes de correr despavorido.

Fandral bajó del caballo de un salto, cuando aterrizó la pierna herida le falló y cayó de bruces. Sin embargo se puso de pie renqueando al siguiente instante. Maldijo por lo bajo.

–Ríndete Hrimthurs. –Le gritó. –Tu vida será respetada pero debes deponer tu arma.

El regicida había sacado una ballesta y le apuntaba a Fandral con ella.

–Aesir, tus palabras no valen nada para mí. –Repuso Hrimthurs y le disparó.

Su tiro fue desviado por Tarkil, no había tenido ningún empacho en arrollar a Hrimthurs con su caballo. El regicida se lanzó a un lado en el último momento pero no alcanzó a apartarse a tiempo. Fandral escuchó como crujía una de sus piernas. Ya no se levantaría.

–¡Hrimthurs! –Las voces de los elfos oscuros les llegaron desde sus espaldas. Habían logrado superar a los vanir y a los aesir, corrían en auxilio de su líder. Nulka en persona venía a la cabeza de ellos. El mercenario llevaba una cortada que le surcaba la cara manchándosela de rojo, y que desfiguraba sus facciones aún más que las cicatrices de quemaduras que exhibía.

Tarkil volvió con su montura.

–Que no lo cojan –le ordenó a Fandral y se dirigió al pequeño grupo de elfos oscuros.

Fandral vio como le cortaban las patas a su caballo y cuando lo hicieron caer se lanzaron a pelear con el general vanir.

–Quédate aquí –le ordenó a Hrimthurs que se sujetaba la pierna herida. Por si las dudas Fandral le hundió un pie en la herida haciéndolo gritar de dolor y terminando de rompérsela. Se apresuró a alcanzar a Tarkil, quien combatía con flechas de ballesta clavadas en la espalda.

Fandral le atravesó el corazón a un elfo oscuro, le cortó las muñecas a otro y le clavó su hoja delgada en el ojo a un tercero. Tarkil combatía con Nulka como una fiera, sin acusar el dolor que debía sentir, ni la pérdida de sangre.

–Mi lord –aquí llegaban los vanir y los demás aesir. –Nos demoraron con su brujería. –Se excusaron pero rodearon de inmediato a Nulka, el cual parecía una fiera acorralada. Arrojó su espada a los pies de Tarkil y se rindió finalmente.

Fandral vio pasar a varios elfos oscuros corriendo a pie entre los árboles del bosque. Estaban desbandándose ante la derrota.

–¿Los perseguimos? –Inquirió uno de los vanir a su general pero justo en ese momento Tarkil se dobló y no pudo dictarles ninguna orden. –¿Los perseguimos? –Ahora se dirigían a Fandral.

Hubo una explosión a sus espaldas. El polvorín de los drakares sin duda alguna.

–Lleven a Hrimthurs ante Nienor. –Les ordenó a sus aesir, quienes se dieron prisa en cumplir la orden. –No iremos tras ellos, no pueden causar más daño, ayudaremos a los heridos –esa fue su resolución y empezaron por Tarkil.

Fandral se agachó con algo de dificultad a su lado. Los vanir formaron un corro pero viendo la gravedad de sus heridas varios empuñaron sus espadas para apoyar el mango contra el pecho en señal de respeto.

–Mi lord, resiste un poco, la medicina élfica te salvará la vida. –Le dijo Fandral.

El general vanir le tendió su espada, Fandral se la aceptó un poco confundido.

–Dásela a mi rey –fueron sus últimas palabras.

.

.

Thor había ordenado armar el campamento de forma compacta y listo para desmontarse de ser necesario. La tienda de Thor había sido plantada sobre una pequeña elevación cerca de la empalizada oriental del campamento, para que fuera fácilmente visible para cualquier correo que se acercara. Procuraba mantener comunicación con los vanir a través de aves mensajeras y heraldos de ser necesario mientras que a Asgard había enviado un mensajero a caballo por la ruta de Vanaheim. Estaba aguardando por las noticias de los refuerzos que Ragnheidur le haría llegar. Le había pedido en su mayoría más ulfhednar y berserkir incluyendo antiguos alfh.

Sif estaba haciéndole compañía aquella noche, examinaba un amplio mapa delante de ellos. Thor estaba terminando una misiva que enviaba para Magni, en ella no le hablaba de la guerra, sólo le comentaba lo duras que eran las campañas en guerra y del anhelo que tenía de volver a verlos. Intentó infundirle esperanzas al mismo tiempo que le recordaba que su deber de hermano mayor era el de cuidar de Hërin y de Nari.

–¿En qué piensas? –Le preguntó Thor a Sif.

–En los exploradores –compartió ella de inmediato. –La avanzaba que envió Hogun no demostró que hubiera ningún ejército a nuestra espera por los próximos kilómetros, pareciera que no están interesados en detenernos. –La guerrera frunció el ceño –pero seguramente lo estarán, si tú fueras ellos ¿dónde nos estarías esperando?

Thor tomó el velón y lo pasó por delante del mapa.

–Estaría en ese río, ¿cómo se llama?

–Elivagar –respondió Sif. –Sí, es muy probable que nos estén esperando del otro lado para atacarnos. ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

–Cruzar el río de noche, y atacarles en la otra orilla antes de la salida del sol. Por eso me he traído a Tulk y a algunos de sus elfos, podrá levantar un puente para que crucemos rápidamente. Esta maniobra nos permitirá no arriesgar inútilmente la vida de ningún hombre.

–Hablando de Tulk y sus elfos, he notado que nuestros aliados elfos de luz intentan no cruzarse con ellos. ¿Elemmíre te ha dicho algo al respecto?

–No, por ahora están más preocupados por los peligros que nos encontraremos más adelante que por los elfos que tenemos en nuestro campamento. Además Tulk es ingeniero, no un militar, no tendría por qué preocuparse por él ni tampoco decirme nada sobre él. –Y eso zanjaba cualquier discusión sobre los elfos oscuros.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre Loki? –Thor asintió. Había hecho del conocimiento de Hogun, de los capitanes y casi del resto del ejército que su consorte se encontraba en Svartálfheim. Les había pedido a sus hombres que de encontrarlo, debían auxiliarlo de cualquier forma posible y llevarlo con él; sin decirlo, había dejado en claro que recompensaría con su gratitud y algo en oro, por encontrar a su esposo. También había hablado con Karnilla acerca del embarazo de Loki, la noticia cogió muy desprevenida a la bruja pero estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su amigo. –¿Ya sabes que está pasando entre los dos? –Quiso saber.

Habían hablado de ello el día de la boda de Sif. Thor aún recordaba esa época en la que estaba plagado de dudas.

–Sí, lo sé –dijo muy seguro. Thor estaba convencido del amor que Loki le tenía, por eso es que no necesitaba verlo para saberlo y también estaba seguro de que hacía todo lo posible por volver a él. –Nuestro hijo será el lazo que nos vuelva a reunir.

Fue su convicción, más que mil explicaciones, lo que dieron a Sif por satisfecha.

–Me retiro, y será mejor que tú también descanses. Las trompas sonaran antes del alba y marcharemos todo el día, pues entiendo que querrás estar en el Elivagar mañana al anochecer.–Ya por último le deseó. –Que las nornas te concedan una noche tranquila.

Thor se lavó, se cambió y se preparó para dormir. Echó un último vistazo al campamento, la única tienda que aún tenía luz era la de Sif y Hogun, tal como él en Alfheim, les había dado la concesión de dormir juntos ya que eran esposos. Él bien sabía que en tiempos aciagos era imposible estar lejos de la persona amada.

Las trompas sonaron antes del alba pero Thor ya estaba despierto. Su escudero, un joven sobrino de Dregni, llamado Dalr; le llevó el desayuno, que consistía en avena, tortillas de trigo, queso de cabra y una jarra de leche. El joven le ayudó a ponerse la armadura y al segundo toque de las trompas, Thor montó en Tanngrisner y se puso a la cabeza del ejército.

Hicieron un alto para la comida a media jornada y ya cerca del Elivagar volvieron a detenerse por orden del rey. Thor convocó entonces a su concejo de guerra. Estaban presentes, Elemmíre, que estaba al mando de la infantería ligera compuesta por elfos de luz y Hathaldir, que se encargaba de las máquinas de asedio; por parte de los elfos. Hogun, como general de los berserkir que era, y por supuesto Sif, su diosa de la guerra; de los aesir.

–Tan pronto como oscurezca –empezó a decir el rey –una unidad de asalto de la caballería ligera y de las tropas élficas, pasarán al otro lado del río y vigilaran la zona para averiguar si hay enemigos. De ser así alguno habrá de volverse inmediatamente para informarnos, de lo contrario peinaran la zona y la aseguraran. Mientras tanto los ingenieros empezaran a montar un puente para que crucemos con mayor facilidad, no encenderán fuego –por eso era tan importante que lo montaran Tulk y sus hombres que podían ver en la oscuridad. –Mañana, los capitanes llamaran a diana sin toques de trompa poco antes de que salga la guardia del cuarto turno. Si el camino está despejado, avanzaremos y nos reuniremos con la avanzada.

Thor estudió el mapa nuevamente.

–Este será el momento crucial de toda la jornada. De haber algún campamento enemigo ahí, seguirán en sus tiendas o en cualquier caso no estarán formados. Desencadenaremos el ataque con la caballería, desbandando sus filas y creando caos; los ulfhednar y los macar –como se les llamaba a la infantería ligera de los elfos, –los cercarán y darán el golpe definitivo.

–¿Y si no hay nadie? –Tuvo que preguntar Hogun pues no habían tenido avistamiento de ejército que se les opusiera y sin los dones de Heimdall, temían un ataque sorpresa en cualquier momento.

–Continuaremos nuestra marcha hacia el este.

Thor los invitó a que compartieran su mesa para cenar, lo hicieron armados, como exigía la situación. Para la madrugada las tropas estaban pasando el Elivagar pues no había ejército alguno que detuviera su marcha.

.

En plena noche, su escudero, Dalr, entró jadeando a su tienda.

–¡Mi rey! –Gritó –¡Una avanzada! ¡Está ardiendo el campamento del lado oriental! –Thor se puso en pie de un salto. –Nos han sorprendido, mi rey, son las dísir quienes han matado a los centinelas y han conseguido pasar. Tenían ánforas llenas de bitumen y no conseguimos apagar el fuego.

Thor le empujó de lado y salió de la tienda.

–¡Rápido, suena la alarma! Que salgan los hombres que estén disponibles. Haz llamar a Sif y a las skjaldmö, a Hogun con los berserkir y a Elemmíre con los macar.

El incendio era bien visible y se distinguían claramente dos columnas de llamas y humo que subían remolineando en densas volutas hacia el cielo negro. Cuando llegó a la zona, sintió el ruido del combate que se recrudecía ante las tiendas de campaña. Una de las dísir le señaló y se dejó ir sobre de él de inmediato. Como experto luchador, Thor se escabulló con una finta desequilibrando a su enemiga, que tocó el suelo con la rodilla. Thor se incorporó en pleno equilibrio, descargando, del revés, un gran golpe con el Mjölnir en la espalda de la dísir que se desmoronó al suelo de bruces.

Thor alzó su martillo, lo hizo girar y llamó a la tormenta. La lluvia no conseguiría apagar el fuego pero apaciguó el humo e impediría que el incendio se propagase. El dios del trueno alcanzó el sitio donde sus soldados estaban muertos, saltaba a la vista que los habían tomado desprevenidos mientras dormían porque no llevaban la armadura. Los berserkir, liderados por su general, se adelantaron más allá del incendio para presentar batalla a las dísir que aún quedaban.

Thor notó que Sif no había llegado a la contienda.

–¡Sif! –La llamó.

El que llegó a su lado, volando cuál cuervo, fue Dalr.

–¡La diosa de la guerra está en el noroeste del campamento junto con el general Elemmíre! Ahí sigue la contienda. –Thor maldijo, las dísir habían atacado a dos frentes. Iba a ayudar a Sif en su batalla cuando en medio de las llamas vio a Loki.

Se quedó asombrado. Sintió en aquel momento el deseo de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y protegerlo como jamás parecía poder hacer. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos para internarse entre el fuego para darle alcance a su esposo y sin embargo cuando llegó a dónde lo había visto, Loki había retrocedido varios metros más. Thor lo siguió, a pesar de los gritos de Dalr que lo llamaban a que volviera donde sus hombres, hasta que el dios del trueno no se encontró más en su campamento sino en los lindes del bosque. Hasta que no se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa.

Brun apareció de entre las sombras y le arrojó la jabalina que llevaba en las manos. La punta desgarró la coraza de Thor y le rasguñó la piel entre el cuello y la clavícula. Ni eso detuvo a Thor, que se fue sobre ella a toda velocidad, la golpeó con fuerza bajo la axila. Pero ahora ya todas las dísir se habían concentrado sus golpes en él. Una flecha hirió su brazo derecho, y tuvo que frenar un golpe de hacha usando el Mjölnir como escudo. Otra flecha silbó golpeando su espalda, lo estaban cercando. Thor golpeó el suelo, levantó la tierra y las hizo caer al suelo. Perdió por completo a Brun pero a la siguiente dísir que se le acercó, Thor le tajó el brazo limpiamente, la valquiria maldita cayó desequilibrada, antes de que Thor le asestara el golpe de gracia.

Varios de sus ulfhednar ya iban a su encuentro para ayudarlo. Thor buscó de nuevo a Loki pero no lo divisó. Volvió a donde su campamento donde Hogun ya lo esperaba. Los hombres estaban combatiendo el incendio con ayuda de las aguas del Elivagar.

–Las hemos repelido –le dijo –Sif se encuentra con bien, se está encargando del incendio en el noroeste.

–Quiero un destacamento de ulfhednar y macar en orden de batalla por lo que resta de la noche para mantener la vigilancia, y mañana buscaremos a las dísir.

–Thor, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –Le preguntó su amigo.

–Parece imposible pero poco después del incendio me pareció haber visto a Loki. Lo seguí, ahora me doy cuenta de que no podía haber sido él, no porque dude de lo que vi, sino porque me ha conducido a una trampa. Tenemos que tener cuidado, ese Bölthorn parece ser artero. –Thor se pasó una mano por la frente –desde mañana redobla los centinelas, ahora hay que recoger a los caídos y transportar a los heridos. Que Karnilla y Velaryon se ocupen de ellos.

–Así se hará –aceptó Hogun transmitiendo las ordenes a Bileygr.

.

Los ruidos del campamento se fueron atenuando conforme pasaron las horas. El silencio se rompía por las llamadas de los guardias. Karnilla se había ocupado de curar a los heridos por quemaduras junto con sus doulas mientras Velaryon se ocupaba de zurcir a los heridos con sus cirujanos. Desde el primer momento se habían puesto de acuerdo en sus obligaciones y compartían la tienda junto con el material, sin embargo de pronto Karnilla se decía que esas no serían las heridas más fatales que tendrían que atender.

La norn se sentó en el lecho. Había dormido pocas horas pero con profundidad. Sentía que había repuesto energías.

–¿Ya te vas? ¿Es tan tarde? –Inquirió una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Era Bileygr el capitán de los berserkir.

–No, aún tengo algo de tiempo.

–Entonces ven, hace frío aquí sin ti. –Karnilla se deslizó de vuelta entre las sábanas y dejó que él la abrazara.

Se habían vuelto amantes hacía unas horas. Ella no sentía que estuviese siendo infiel a Hjörtur, su amable prometido vanir. Lo suyo no estaba basado en el romance sino en las conveniencias políticas. Había querido dejar de pensar en su hermano caído y en sus tontos amigos. Y Bileygr era una distracción bastante aceptable.

–¿Qué noticias hay de lo que ha sucedido? –Le preguntó a sabiendas que seguro él sabía. A pesar de ser la reina norn, en ese momento era tratada como una sanadora, y éstos no tenían lugar en los concejos de guerra.

–Por ahora ninguna. Los hombres desean que esperemos los refuerzos provenientes de Asgard antes de que nos encontremos con más dísir o con el dragón negro; pero estoy seguro de que el rey Thor no esperará, la distancia desde Artamir hasta aquí ha sido larga y el tiempo que se requiere para el reclutamiento, es largo.

–Por tanto hemos de contar únicamente con nuestras propias fuerzas. –Habló ella en voz queda.

–Básicamente sí. –Bileygr pareció adormilarse un poco, Karnilla se movió acomodándose y él volvió a hablar. –Los aesir tenemos una estructura de combate formidable, la mejor sin discusión. Hemos derrotado en campo abierto a ejércitos de todo tipo. Mañana iremos a la caza de las dísir, si las vencemos, habremos derrotado además a todos los reinos.

–¿Y qué me dicen de los elfos oscuros?

–Una vez que nos acerquemos al este, se enviarán escuadrones de caballería ligera, comandados por mí; que mantendrán comunicado al rey, pondremos tierra quemada para que no tengan alimentos y efectuaremos incursiones continuas sobre sus campamentos. –Karnilla asintió a todo cuanto él decía.

–¿Se sabe algo de los vanir?

–Me haces sentir que sólo te acostaste conmigo para que te contara todas estas cosas. –Karnilla sonrió.

–Thor o Sif pudieron decirme todo esto pero no quise interrumpirlos.

–Ah pero Thor y Sif no habrían dormido contigo –ella se rió retadora y Bileygr la calló con un beso. –¿Te preocupa tu prometido?

–Responde a mi pregunta.

–Respóndeme tú primero.

–Por supuesto que me preocupa, es mi prometido después de todo.

–Ustedes las norn tienen maneras muy interesantes de preocuparse por sus hombres. Espero que si un día salgo herido en batalla no sufras por mí metiéndote en brazos de otro.

–Bileygr, te he visto coqueteándole a casi todas las skjaldmö…

–A las guapas.

–Si vas a darme posesivas y románticas palabras, mi consejo es que mejor te las guardes para alguien que pueda llegar a creértelas. –Bileygr no se ofendió.

–Nornas, cuanto me gustas, eres una mujer como no hay dos.

–Es que no haz ido a Nornheim, te aseguro que ahí hay muchas como yo.

–Ninguna sería como tú. –Si Hjörtur dijera algo así alguna vez, si es que no se moría de vergüenza al intentarlo, Karnilla le creería sin dudar. Pero viniendo de un mujeriego… Ella era un entretenimiento, y él lo era para ella.

–Los vanir, ibas a contarme el resultado de su incursión en el oeste.

–Por supuesto que sí, mi hermosa dama. Tu prometido y su hermano están sanos y salvos pero me temo que otros la han palmado.

–¿Quiénes?

.

.

Vanima les indicó los asientos que debían ocupar en la gran sala de Aerandir. Svadilfari había ido aquella mañana a contarle terribles noticias sobre Eyvindur, los muspell y los tratos de Bölthorn. No le había pedido disculpas en forma pero si ayuda, y Vanima se vio accediendo a auxiliarlo.

–Pero debes hablar con Aerandir –lo condicionó.

Por eso, esa tarde se encontraban en la casa del elfo. No sólo estaban ellos tres, Loki había sido invitado y Amarië les había servido vino a todos para después ocupar también un sitio. Vanima notó como Svadilfari lo miraba, como si no estuviera seguro de que el catamita debiera estar ahí pero ella no secundó sus ideas ni tampoco lo hizo Aerandir.

–Muchacho, todo esto que me cuentas suena preocupante –dijo Aerandir después de conocer la historia. –Los muspell no son sino demonios de fuego que buscan la destrucción de todo, igual que lo hacen las dísir y el mismo Bölthorn. No podemos permitir que Surtur sea liberado y mucho menos que desciendan sus huestes sobre Svartálfheim, sería el final.

–¿Cómo podemos impedirlo? –Preguntó Svadilfari.

–Simple, no abriendo el portal –respondió Aerandir pero no dejó que esa fuera toda su respuesta. –Bölthorn sólo tiene un istyar, a Belfrast y con uno solo no puede hacerlo y no importa que aquel demonio sea un poderoso hechicero, la reliquia dentro del observatorio sólo puede ser esgrimida por los elfos. Necesita de otro. Si tú eres que el que sigue en su lista, niégate.

–Podría obligar a Eyvindur si se lo propone.

–El rey jamás lo hará –afirmó Aerandir como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –Inquirió Loki, interesado en el tópico.

–Porque en el decálogo de los istyar, existe la prohibición de usar el portal para fines demoniacos. Antes que hacerlo, los istyar deberán pelear o en última instancia, entregar su vida. Por eso estoy seguro de que Nienor y Maika prefirieron la muerte antes que obedecer a Bölthorn –les dijo.

–Estás demasiado bien enterado –apuntó Loki mostrando abiertamente su desconfianza.

–Esta era la casa de Lord Aldor, sería descuidado de mi parte no indagar en los documentos del viejo istyar.

–Y los descuidos cuestan caros –confirmó Loki totalmente de acuerdo con Aerandir.

–Fui concienzudo en mi revisión de su biblioteca –zanjó Aerandir el asunto. –Además de que Svadilfari debe negarse a cualquier avance por parte de Bölthorn, el rey elfo no puede quedarse en el observatorio. Debemos liberarlo. –Volvió a la carga sobre el asunto que le interesaba.

–No es tan sencillo –dijo Svadilfari.

–De hecho –intervino Amarië –hoy iremos al observatorio. –Tanto Loki como Svadilfari lo miraron sin comprender, así que él se explicó. –Hoy en la mañana ha venido Bölthorn a vernos, le ocultamos a Dema en el acto pero no era por ella que estaba aquí. Quería hablar con Aerandir, al parecer recientemente vio a Bjarni y la encontró tan recuperada que accedió a que cruzáramos el domo para atender a Eyvindur. Estoy preparando comida y medicamentos para los demás prisioneros que se encuentran con él. –El catamita pareció inflarse como pichón orgulloso de sí mismo.

–Después de que le ayude a restablecerse un poco podremos sacarlo de ahí pero necesitamos ayuda –dijo Aerandir y fijó su mirada en Vanima como indicándole que era su turno de hablar. Svadilfari había dejado de verla unos días desde su pelea pero parecía que en ese tiempo ella había dejado de ser adepta suya para volverse la Aranmaitë de Aerandir.

Vanima tomó aire como si fuese a zambullirse. Aerandir tenía un plan y ella creía en él. Lo que debía hacer ahora, de lo cual no estaba segura, era persuadir a Svadilfari. La diosa Isil sabía que no había tenido mucho éxito antes; sin embargo era más factible que su príncipe confiara en ella que en Aerandir.

–Tú puedes cruzar el domo, así que irás en la búsqueda de Eyvindur y… y lo sacarás de ahí.

–No puede cruzar el domo –volvió a reiterar Svadilfari.

–Lo sacarás por el otro lado. Por la confluencia de los ríos. Aerandir se apoderó de unos libros acerca de la reliquia, estaban en esta casa. En ellos se explica cómo abrir el observatorio. Hay que sacar la reliquia de su nicho.

–Estoy seguro de que la reliquia te obedecerá. Debes asimilarla dentro de ti para resguardarla –continuó Aerandir –debes hacerlo junto con Eyvindur, pues el poder de ésta es tal, que a uno solo lo enloquecería. Bölthorn sin duda se dará cuenta, en ese momento deberás combatir contra él mientras nosotros derribamos los pilares y te prestamos ayuda.

Loki soltó una carcajada. Svadilfari estaba muy serio y Vanima supo de inmediato que era lo que pasaba. Loki no creía que Svadilfari pudiera, es más, el mismo Svadilfari no creía poder hacerlo. Aerandir fulminó con su mirada al aesir el cual increíblemente recobró la compostura.

–No creo… –Empezó Svadilfari.

–La reliquia te obedecerá. –Aerandir no le permitió excusarse –pues antes pertenecía a un antepasado tuyo. A Malekith. La reliquia que los elfos de luz utilizaban en el observatorio, no es otra que el aether.

–El aether –Svadilfari parecía más atemorizado de oír eso. –Pero cuando Bölthorn me ataque, Eyvindur…

–No estará expuesto. El aether dentro de él lo protegerá –le dijo Aerandir. –No estarás solo, yo te ayudaré a combatir a ese demonio. –Aseguró.

–¿Y los enanos?

–Los enanos no vendrán –respondió Vanima –enviamos exploradores en su búsqueda pero no han dado con ellos. No han cruzado el Elivagar y eso nos hace pensar que el dragón negro los detuvo. –La joven soltó un breve suspiro e intercambió una mirada con Aerandir que asintió. –Hay algo más. Me temo… que hemos perdido a nuestro ejército en el oeste. Ya no hemos recibido noticias de Nulka, y lo último que nos informó era que estaban siendo asediados a dos flancos: Los elfos de Celebrant y los vanir.

–En la noche cerrada hemos visto partir a Brun junto con un contingente de dísir, sin embargo no se dirigían hacia el oeste sino hacia el norte. Eso nos hace pensar que van a intentar detener un avance, que no puede ser de nadie más, que de los aesir. –Dijo Amarië.

Loki se había enderezado en su sofá, absorbiendo con avidez las noticias que le daban. Parecía encantado con lo que decían y en sus ojos brillaba una esperanza que los demás no tenían.

–Ahora es un buen momento para actuar. –Svadilfari miró con un poco de ansiedad a Vanima que seguía con más y más planes, tenían todo orquestado y lo habían hecho sin él. –Sin embargo tenemos que refugiar a nuestros elfos, tenemos mujeres, ancianos y niños. No podemos comprometerlos en el ataque al observatorio, es por eso, que mientras nosotros restablecemos a Eyvindur, quisiéramos pedirte que trases túneles de escape. Difíciles de ver a los ojos de quiénes no sean elfos y que nos lleven a varias leguas de aquí. –Esa fue la única petición que no pareció alarmar a Svadilfari.

Aerandir lo miraba evaluadoramente con ojo crítico.

–No sé… –Svadilfari miró a Loki como implorándole que dijera algo pero el aesir parecía haberse perdido en sus propias reflexiones al enterarse de que su amado Thor se hallaba cada vez más cerca. –Lo que me piden es suicida. Provocaría la ira de Bölthorn, si se decide a destruir Dor–En–Ernil, mi madre se encuentra aquí –puso por excusa a Bjarni pero miraba a Loki al hablar.

–Muchacho –lo llamó Aerandir. –Y tú también, el soberbio aesir delante de mí –Loki fijó su atención en el elfo de inmediato, irritado. –Tienen que dejar de pensar sólo en ustedes mismos, tienen que empezar a mirar más allá de sus deseos personales o les pasará lo mismo que a Aldor y a Lúne. Ellos dos, se suponía que eran sabios y astutos, que aconsejarían a Eyvindur para que su reinado fructificara. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos, y ninguno de los otros, Teros, Telenma, Nenar o Wose, fueron capaces de ver a Bölthorn y sus planes. No supieron lo que pasaba hasta que los tuvo en sus manos y los aplastó.

–Es que eso ya pasó –dijo Svadilfari avergonzado. –No pudimos ver y estamos atrapados.

–Odín lo hubiera visto –vaticinó Aerandir y Loki frunció el ceño.

–Provocarme para que acepte tus disposiciones no te servirá de nada.

–No te he pedido nada, salvo que veas más allá de ti. –Dejó por la paz a Loki y se giró a Svadilfari. –Debes ser más de lo que eres ahora. Se lo debes a Eyvindur, a tu pueblo, a ti mismo.

Vanima asintió con fervor. Debía hacerlo, debía ser Meletyalda Svadilfari.

–A Eyvindur. –Su príncipe suspiró pero ella notó que su semblante adquiría resolución. –Tendremos una ruta de escape, además de que los ases están en marcha hacia aquí. Tendré el aether de Malekith y tu ayuda –miró a Aerandir el cual asintió. –Pareciera que odias a Bölthorn.

–Bölthorn le arrebató a su hijo –dijo Amarië. Aerandir bajó la mirada.

–Destruiré a ese malnacido. –Le prometió.

.

.

Ertan observó que Belegaer no se mostraba más tranquilo ahora que Eyvindur había vuelto a las prisiones, colaba su mano constantemente por los barrotes para ponerle una mano sobre el pecho para verificar que continuaba respirando.

–Está muy frío –repitió por enésima vez ese día.

La mayoría de los prisioneros estaban abatidos y deprimidos. Hacía días que no comían nada. Ertan tenía los brazos y las piernas como juncos, pero el vientre hinchado y hueco, le dolía tanto que no le dejaba dormir. Las discusiones sobre la situación bélica o la comida también habían cesado y Bjmolf no parecía interesado en enaltecer a Tryggvi ni en meterse con Celon. Ertan cerró los ojos tratando de confortarse con la visión de Ari y los diálogos que solía mantener con él para no enloquecer. Le habían quitado la libertad, la dignidad y la esperanza pero no podían arrebatarle la cordura si él no lo permitía.

Cada vez que la puerta se abría, las dísir entraban para llevarse a alguien, y no lo hacían sólo una vez al día como antes. A veces volvían a la hora por otro, y casi siempre eran elfos. Radú había desaparecido al igual que los norn y Ertan no tenía ni idea de que habría pasado con ellos. Ya no le importó que la puerta se abriera de nuevo.

–No, por favor, no –rogó en silencio. Miró a Bjmolf que ni siquiera alzó la cabeza, no tenía fuerzas ni para despreciar a las dísir que los devoraban.

Era más de una, pues el sonido de sus pisadas las delataban. Una de ellas abría la marcha con una antorcha en la mano para iluminar más, pues los apliques en las paredes eran insuficientes. Los habían abandonado a la oscuridad.

–¡¿Pero qué es ese olor?! –se quejó.

–El del dolor –dijo una voz madura. –Enciende esos apliques y pon la antorcha ahí –ordenó. Sólo hasta que lo hubieran hecho y que Ertan pudiera ver, comprobó que no eran dísir sino elfos oscuros. Uno era un hombre maduro, de cabellos rubios, y porte erguido mientras que la otra era una joven de delicada apariencia. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la celda del rey y la abrieron.

Belegaer se aferró a uno de los brazos de Eyvindur, lo único que podía sujetar.

–No hemos venido a hacerles daño. Mi nombre es Aerandir, y soy un sanador –se presentó aquel. –Amarië reparte la comida que hemos traído.

Pero la joven estaba asomándose por encima de su hombro.

–¿Esa es la criatura más hermosa de los nueve mundos? –Preguntó con un tono que dejó en claro que pensaba que su belleza era aún más esplendorosa. El tal Aerandir no rebatió y ninguno de los prisioneros tuvo fuerzas para defender un título que sabían estaba hartamente perdido.

–¿Qué paso con Radú? –Le preguntó Belegaer.

–No conozco a ese tal Radú pero me encomendaron que cuidara del rey de los elfos –respondió Aerandir. Se puso a auscultar rápidamente a Eyvindur, e inclusive le revisó las manos que ya no estaban vendadas, al verlas, soltó una maldición. –Está muy frío.

–Es un signo funesto como has de saber –explicó Belegaer como hiciera la primera vez con Radú –y no ha despertado a pesar de que estoy seguro de que las drogas que Radú le dio para sedarlo, ya hace tiempo que debieron de haber perdido efecto. Me temo que ha escogido dejar este mundo e irse con la diosa.

–Me temo que tienes razón –Belegaer parecía descorazonado pero no tuvo fuerzas ni para llorar por su rey. –Los norn son muy dados a emplear las drogas –dijo Aerandir. –Pero no le haría ningún bien a tu rey que lo induzca a dormir, por el contrario, hay que despertarlo.

El elfo le puso una mano en la frente a Eyvindur y empezó a llamarlo usando su propio seidh. Belegaer estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera hizo caso a Amarië cuando la joven le tendió un pedazo de pan, exorbitantemente grande, pero el que no perdió el tino de cogerlo, fue Bjmolf.

–Gracias –le susurró Ertan a la joven mientras cogía su pedazo y empezó a comerlo con devoción. Le alegró que Belegaer estuviera ocupado porque no habría fuerza sobre los nueve, ni siquiera una orden de Thor, que le impidiera terminarse aquella delicia.

.

Eyvindur escuchó que lo llamaban pero se resistió igual que hizo cuando oyó la voz de Loki y después la de Svadilfari. No había atendido a sus palabras y no tuvo intenciones de hacerlo en ese momento. Se hizo un ovillo dentro de su propia mente e ignoró a quien le hablaba, o al menos lo intentó hasta que la voz se tornó en unas manos que lo envolvieron y en una calidez que le cimbró.

–Tienes que despertar –le decía la voz con tono autoritario. –Este no puede ser tu final. Tu pueblo te necesita, aún creen en ti y esperan que te levantes para llevarlos a la salvación. No puedes dejarlos perecer ante las dísir y la desolación.

–He hecho todo lo que he podido por ellos, ya no tengo más fuerzas –le replicó Eyvindur desde la coraza de su mente. –He perdido a mi familia. A mi padre, a mi madre, a mi amante y a mi maestro. Perdí mi reino, a mis elfos, a quién yo era. No quiero despertar, quiero reunirme con ellos. –Eyvindur se sintió aún más pesado como si se hundiera en profundas aguas.

–Tu madre no está muerta. Thyra te condenó a ti en su lugar porque no pudo apresarla. Ella está con bien y no desea otra cosa más que poder encontrarte con vida, no puedes abandonarla pues aunque es una mujer fuerte, tú eres todo para ella. Siempre ha sido así, cuando era infeliz se consolaba sabiéndote su hijo. No desprecies sus esperanzas. –Eyvindur alzó el rostro buscando a su interlocutor –perdiste a tu amante y a tu padre. Lo siento, porque no puedes recuperarlos pero si tú te pierdes, ellos serán arrastrados al olvido, pues no habrá quien los rememore con tanto cariño como tú.

–¿Y mi maestro? –Eyvindur quería saber que palabras le daría sobre éste.

La voz se transformó en una figura, en él. Era Lord Aldor.

–Yo estoy vivo, y te necesito conmigo. –Su maestro lo abrazó y Eyvindur se sujetó a su ropa llorando. –Ven conmigo, vuelve hijo.

.

Eyvindur buscó a su maestro cuando abrió los ojos pero no lo encontró, sino a un elfo oscuro que lo miraba satisfecho de verlo despierto. Sintió los resabios de las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, apretó los ojos lamentando que todo aquello hubiera sido una ilusión, pues no había sentido nada más real que el abrazo de su maestro.

Fue ayudado a enderezarse y le acercaron una taza.

–Es té de corazoncillo, –le dijo el elfo oscuro mientras lo ayudaba a beberlo. –Despacio, has estado mucho tiempo sin líquidos. –Le dio a pequeños sorbos. –Hoy es el decimonoveno día del quinto mes, te encuentras en las celdas bajo el observatorio. Eres prisionero de Bölthorn, el demonio cambiaformas.

A Eyvindur le costó entender las palabras. Conocía el observatorio de sobra y sabía que no tenía mazmorras ni una habitación con instrumentos de tortura.

–¿Dónde están los Istyar? –Le preguntó.

–Aquí ya no hay luz ni istyar. –El elfo oscuro le acercó un plato con sopa caliente, que también le dio a pequeñas cucharadas. Eyvindur hizo amago de sujetarlo él mismo, y fue por ello que se dio cuenta de que no tenía cadenas de gelgja; eso no bastó para que pudiera darse de comer a sí mismo, sus manos no respondían, estaban débiles y apenas y las sentía. Se avergonzó y las ocultó entre el abrigo que tenía puesto. –Cerraron las heridas en tus manos pero no las curaron. Aún se pueden arreglar, con cirugía –le dijo el elfo leyendo su gesto.

–¿Por qué me ayudas? –Eyvindur tenía la noción de que los elfos oscuros lo odiaban, a él principalmente por ser el epítome de su pueblo. –¿Eres del ejército de Hrimthurs o sirves a Thyra?

–Ninguna de las dos cosas. Hrimthurs no es mi soberano y Thyra ha muerto. –El elfo lo miró como si escudriñara sus reacciones pero saber que Thyra había muerto, no le producía nada a Eyvindur. –Y te ayudo porque es lo correcto.

–¿Y Svadilfari? Creí haberlo escuchado.

–Aún es tu amigo. Vendrá pronto.

.

.

Los elfos con los que se encontró lo miraron como si fuera una extraña aparición surgida de las brumas del este. Esos elfos le señalaron donde podía encontrar a Bjarni y luego procedieron a alejarse velozmente de su lado. A Hrimthurs aquello le hizo enfadar ¿quiénes se creían que eran?

Avanzó con unos pocos de sus hombres detrás de él. Había logrado evadirse de la batalla del oeste gracias a que Tankol se había hecho pasar por él, y habían huido en un skipbladnir, un pequeño bote de su drakar. Habín dejado a Nulka, a Olwa y a todos sus hombres en medio de una masacre y descubría que en el oeste, la gente parecía más ocupada en arrear vacas que en preocuparse por armar hombres para la guerra. Y de cualquier forma ¿de dónde había salido tanta gente? Hrimthurs recordaba a los temblorosos ciudadanos de Bain pero eran pocos ¿y dónde estaba Oromë?

Llegó hasta la casa donde vivía su esposa. Dejó a sus hombres afuera y él entró.

El ambiente de la casa era cálido, un contraste brutal con el frío de Valanya. Hrimthurs escuchó voces en lo que debía ser la cocina, de donde además salía el aroma de la comida caliente.

–Es muy guapo, aunque necesita un buen baño –escuchó que decía una voz –tiene unos ojos preciosos, el cabello largo sujeto en una coleta y ha de pesar como cuarenta y cinco kilos. Ayer le llevé cebollitas confitadas y ternera blanqueada en leche de almendras. Una nadería para mis talentos culinarios pero se conmovió tanto y lo degustó con tanto deleite, que pensé que ese había sido mi mejor platillo.

–¿Y dónde está ese hombre? –Preguntó una voz jovencísima que Hrimthurs reconoció, esa era Dema.

–En las mazmorras del observatorio.

La elfa hizo un sonido de decepción.

Hrimthurs entró en la cocina y las dos personas se congelaron en el acto. Dema hizo amago de una sonrisa al verlo pero el otro, a quien Hrimthurs también conocía, lo miró como quien observa a un fantasma. El catamita jamás había sido del agrado del gran arquitecto y cuando se vieron, éste recordó porqué. Amarië se había adornado el rubio cabello con algunas flores.

–Iré a avisarle a Bjarni de tu llegada mi señor –dijo Dema saliendo de la cocina de inmediato.

–¿Y Svadilfari? –Preguntó Hrimthurs.

–Salió con Vanima a revisar las casas nuevas de Dor–En–Ernil –le dijo Amarië. El gesto de enfado de Hrimthurs no hizo sino agravarse, tradujo de inmediato aquel nombre, que no podía deberse a otra cosa que no fuera a acrecentar la vanidad de su hijo. Estuvo a punto de enviar a Amarië a buscarlo cuando Bjarni apareció.

Hrimthurs no había querido pero había terminado por acostumbrarse a ver a su esposa moribunda pero cuando la vio en aquella cocina, de aquella casa irreal, la encontró fuerte y ávida de vida. Nadie la sostenía de un brazo para que pudiera caminar y los ojos le brillaban con ansiedad. Su mujer fue directa hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza, como si fuera una adolescente y ellos estuvieran en el albor de su amor.

–Dema, Amarië, déjennos a solas –les pidió Bjarni.

Éstos abandonaron la casa de inmediato.

–Me alegra encontrarte con bien –dijo Hrimthurs –pero necesito a nuestro hijo. Iré a ver a Bölthorn, prometió que los muspell nos ayudarían con la conquista de Svartálfheim y no lo han hecho o mejor aún, que envíe a su dragón contra el oeste. Éste podrá destruir Celebrant. Y además debemos reunir más soldados para liberar a nuestros hombres caídos en el oeste, ¿crees que puedan presentar batalla?

Bjarni fue negando a sus palabras, le colocó un dedo sobre los labios para detener la avalancha de ideas que brotaban de su boca.

–Siempre se puede presentar batalla pero pregúntame mejor si podemos vencer. Morir es fácil, si lo sabré yo, pero la victoria cuesta más de conseguir. Los elfos que viven aquí, en Dor–En–Ernil están poco entrenados y no tienen experiencia, aún más, no quieren pelear esta guerra que sienten ajena a ellos. –Bjarni lo miró amablemente –no acudas con Bölthorn. No sabes cuánto lamento no haberte detenido antes de que enlazaras nuestras vidas con él.

–No puedo detenerme ahora, cuento estoy tan cerca de conseguir Svartálfheim para los elfos oscuros.

–Amado, has llegado demasiado lejos, has hecho lo impensable por nosotros, pero tan sólo te pido que descanses.

Hrimthurs se sentó y el peso de la derrota pareció caer sobre sus hombros. Bjarni lo abrazó y le acarició el cabello. Hubo un alboroto en la entrada antes de que Svadilfari interrumpiera aquella escena. Hrimthurs divisó a Loki detrás de su hijo. El aesir se alejó al interior de la casa sin siquiera saludarle.

–Padre –Svadilfari se inclinó ante él respetuosamente. –Me encontré con tu escolta, las nuevas que portan no pueden ser más terribles. Entonces, Nulka, Tankol, todos ellos, los haz perdido. –Se lamentó Svadilfari.

Hrimthurs lo miró con frialdad, era insoportable que su hijo venido a más le increpara su fallo.

La noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora. El fracaso en la conquista del oeste fue contado de boca en boca. Aerandir se presentó a buscar a Svadilfari para hablar con él al respecto, había hecho que Vanima convocase a una asamblea. El viejo elfo no se tomó la molestia de invitar a Hrimthurs, lo cual constituía una fragante afrenta. Bjarni procuró apaciguar a su esposo sin conseguirlo.

.

Svadilfari se encontró a sí mismo en la vieja casa de Lord Aldor, rodeado por una multitud de elfos.

–Nienor ha capturado a Nulka, a Tankol y a saber a cuantos más. Sin embargo la mayor parte del ejército que trajiste a este reino fue abatido –le dijo Aerandir a Svadilfari quien asintió con gravedad. Narog el capitán de sus ohtar estaba consternado. –A partir de este momento debes actuar como el príncipe de los elfos que eres.

–¿Qué debo hacer? –Inquirió Svadilfari como un acólito escuchando a su mentor.

–Confiar –dijo Vanima acercándose a él y tomándolo de una mano.

Amarië se estaba riendo. Aerandir levantó las manos y un tenue resplandor plateado inundó la habitación. De repente Svadilfari descubrió que los elfos oscuros que lo rodeaban no eran tal cosa. La mitad de la estancia estaba llena de elfos, sí, pero de escleróticas blancas; había otros, en menor número que por su fisonomía parecían norn y vanir.

–Este es el pueblo de Bain que logré poner a salvo –dijo Aerandir. Él también había cambiado, también era elfo de luz. Era Lord Aldor. –Están dispuestos a seguirte, en gran medida porque eres depositario de mi confianza, espero seas capaz de honrarnos con lealtad.

Vanima le apretó aún más fuerte la mano confortándolo, ayudándolo a recobrarse de la sorpresa.

–Me engañaron –dijo Svadilfari ofendido con Vanima. –Tú sabías.

–Lo descubrí por accidente, fui desafiada a probar que eras digno de este secreto y por eso callé. –Svadilfari miró a Narog y luego a Amarië. El catamita seguía sonriendo.

–Una vez te dije que caí en el regazo de Lord Aldor, pues bien nunca salí de ahí, el viejo me ha protegido y yo lo he servido a cambio. –Se explicó. –Lord Aldor había decidido esconder a los elfos oscuros antes de que Bain fuera destruido, nos iba a traer al este, a vivir con sus elfos. Tenía todo planeado. Kyara hizo la poción para cambiar los rasgos lo suficiente para aparentar que perteneces a otra raza. Aunque al final en lugar de usarla para esconder elfos oscuros, la empleamos para ocultar a los elfos de luz, a los norn, a los vanir, a todos aquellos que Bölthorn no perdonaría.

–Por eso son cada vez más –dijo Svadilfari. –Aquí en Dor–En–Ernil cada vez hay más personas.

–Son refugiados, elfos de luz –le reveló Vanima.

Semejante engaño en las narices de Bölthorn. Svadilfari no quería imaginarse lo que haría cuando se enterara.

Lord Aldor se plantó ante él.

–Príncipe, ¿qué harás ahora?

–Quiero salvar a Nulka, es mi señor de la guerra y yo lo mandé, a él y a los demás, los envié al oeste y fueron a regañadientes pero con obediencia hacia mí. No puedo dejar que mueran, ¿cómo podría salvar a Eyvindur y a todos ustedes si ni siquiera puedo salvar a mis amigos?

Aldor asintió le hizo una señal a Vanima quien se perdió de vista presurosa seguida de Narog.

–Un buen príncipe debe escuchar antes de hablar –le dijo Lord Aldor. –Comprender antes de decidir y tener siempre en mente que dentro de cada hombre se encuentra a un tiempo la fuente de las mejores y las peores acciones. –Svadilfari asintió. Saber que el gran sabio estaba ahí lo tranquilizaba. –No puedo ir al oeste contigo pues debo quedarme cerca de Eyvindur. –Svadilfari lo comprendía. –Te daré, sin embargo, un heraldo de mi guardia con mi blasón y una carta con mi rúbrica para Nienor, la exhortaré a devolverte a los tuyos y a pactar la paz. –Vanima y Narog aparecieron llevando un cofre el cual depositaron ante Svadilfari. –La hice traer desde un sitio remoto para ti. Era de Malekith, no temas abrazar quien eres.

El cofre fue abierto y Svadilfari vio la armadura de su antepasado.

Organizaron las cuadrillas de trabajadores que excavarían las rutas de escape que Svadilfari había trazado. Dejó a Vanima como su regente con capacidad para hablar con su voz y tomar decisiones por él. Le encomendó a su madre a Amarië. Dejó a los ohtar designados para continuar entrenando guerreros y equipar a toda la población lo mejor posible a partir de las provisiones en la armería. Nadie habló de Hrimthurs. Cuando la asamblea finalizó Svadilfari aún se quedó ahí.

–Muchacho –le dijo Lord Aldor luego de enviar a Amarië a buscarles vino especiado caliente, –no reveles este secreto a nadie. –En la asamblea no habían estado presentes Loki, Dema, ni Bjarni. Lord Aldor desconfiaba de los tres.

–Lord Aldor, ¿por qué te escondes? –Le inquirió. El istyar había devuelto a todos su aspecto de elfos oscuros y también había vuelto a cubrirse con aquel disfraz. Le respondió sin ambages.

–Porque mi momento aún no llega. Soy el arquero que apunta a Bölthorn directo al corazón pero tengo una sola flecha. Debo ser cauto, mientras él tenga a Eyvindur quien me es más caro que un hijo, no podré actuar con libertad.

–¿Y Loki?

–Está más allá de mis manos. Lo que lleva en el cuello es un mornië, mientras no cumpla lo que haya prometido no podrá quitárselo, le pertenecerá a Bölthorn. Ni siquiera la derrota de ese demonio lo eximiría de los términos que haya pactado. –Svadilfari se mostró contrariado. –No desesperes, conozco muy poco a mi necio discípulo pero si algo sé de él, es que es astuto y perseverante. Vigílalo.

Amarië les sirvió el vino y se retiró con discreción. Había sólo algo más de lo cual hablar aunque parecía que ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo.

–¿Qué harás con mi padre? –Svadilfari lo dijo por fin. –No irás a matarlo, un istyar debe ser piadoso.

–Es muy temprano para decidir la suerte de tu padre, no me atrevo a aventurar su destino hasta que no hayamos evadido la prueba que las nornas nos han impuesto. Aunque una cosa es segura, por el bien de todos los elfos deberá ser restringido.

–No ha hecho nada que no se haya visto orillado a hacer. No sabes la desesperación que pasamos.

–Sí lo sé –dijo Aldor. –La balanza está equilibrada, todos nos hemos servido la copa del dolor unos a otros, debemos ser capaces de poner aparte las querellas pasadas en aras de sobrevivir.

–¿Vas a encarcelarlo entonces? Bölthorn se percataría de ello y recelaría.

–Tienes razón, limitaré sus movimientos quitándole a sus adeptos con ayuda de Vanima, no es que sean muchos. Apelaré a la bondad de tu madre, a quien generosamente sané para que me ayude a alejarlo de la lengua de Bölthorn quien sin duda lo instará a tomar decisiones desastrosas.

–Tú la sanaste. Con un simple té.

–No había nada de simple en ello. Lo embrujé conjurando sobre las hierbas la misericordia de la diosa Isil –Svadilfari se extrañó. –También escucha a los elfos de luz.

–Lord Aldor –Svadilfari miró el fondo de su copa en lugar de al sabio. –Me alegra mucho contar contigo.

.

Bjarni vio partir a su hijo rumbo al oeste. Se iba en el skipbladnir en el que Hrimthurs había llegado. Iba a negociar la devolución de los prisioneros con Lady Nienor. Lo acompañaban Narog, Maeglin, un hombre de confianza de Aerandir; y nadie más. Vanima se quedaba como su regente. Cuando su esposo supo de aquello lo tildó de estúpido y se encerró. No quiso saber nada de Svadilfari, dijo que si salía en pos de la muerte él no le daría su bendición.

Bjarni estaba angustiada. Le sorprendió descubrir a su hijo ataviado con una armadura negra ornamentada con la serpiente coronada de flores. El pueblo de Dor–En–Ernil se acercó a él para despedirlo y todos lo llamaban príncipe. Vanima le tendió el estandarte con el que habían arribado a Narog.

–Cuida bien de él –le advirtió al ohtar mientras Amarië rodaba los ojos.

Aerandil había bendecido aquella misión en alto élfico. Y luego le habló a Bjarni.

–Ten orgullo mi señora, tu hijo será un gran señor.

–¿Señor de qué?

–Si sobrevivimos a la aniquilación sabrás que estaba destinado a guiar a los elfos.

–¿Y si muere?

–Sabrás que lo habrá hecho con honor, en ambos casos siéntete orgullosa.

.

Amarië la escoltó de regreso a la casa. El catamita apenas había puesto un pie en el interior cuando Hrimthurs apareció con semblante contrariado.

–Lárgate –le escupió. Amarië se ofendió y no se movió.

–¿Por qué mi señor?

–Porque seguro te dejó para que me vigiles. No quiero ningún esbirro de mi hijo aquí. Lárgate –agarró a Amarië de la ropa y lo arrojó al exterior sin contemplaciones. Bjarni pareció alarmada. Trató de sosegarlo pero Hrimthurs la esquivó. Se dirigió a la biblioteca donde Loki trabajaba. Entró como un torbellino.

–Amado, no –le rogó Bjarni cuando el aesir los miró extrañado de que lo interrumpieran. Él no había salido a despedirse de Svadilfari, no parecía preocupado.

–No lo tendré bajo mi techo. Vete Loki, búscate otro hogar aquí no eres bienvenido.

–Este hogar es de Svadilfari y de Bjarni –dijo Loki volviendo a sus libros. –Eres tan invitado aquí como yo Hrimthurs.

–Si te revuelcas con mi hijo es tu asunto –habló Hrimthurs perdiendo la paciencia. –No me obligues a sacarte a la rastra.

Loki miró a Bjarni quien asintió rogándole en silencio que no luchara.

–Viejo arquitecto, siempre te admiré, no así en lo que te haz convertido. Estás hecho un despojo de ti mismo. Te ves envidioso de la gloria que Svadilfari ha conquistado, seguramente te duele que haya llegado tan alto sin necesitar de ti.

–Lo favoreciste por motivos ajenos al talento y a la dedicación. Lo hiciste porque era tu amante. –Loki enarcó una ceja divertido.

–Así que te piensas que estamos juntos y te tomas revancha conmigo dado que él está fuera de tu alcance. No por la distancia sino por lo que eres y lo que él es. No podrías tocarlo ni aunque estuviese ahora mismo junto a ti. Y claro, no me agrediste hasta que se fue. Haces bien, todo súbdito debe temer la ira de su príncipe.

–¡Loki basta!

–Si lo favorecí por ser mi amante, ha sabido cuidar de mí mucho mejor de lo que tú haz cuidado de Bjarni, hasta en eso es mejor hombre que tú.

Loki salió despedido contra uno de los libreros de la estancia. Los libros cayeron en cascada sobre él cuando aterrizó en el suelo con gran estropicio. El aesir se puso de pie. Se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y pasó de largo. Bjarni lo alcanzó en la puerta para pedirle perdón por que Hrimthurs lo expulsaba de su hogar provisional.

–¿A dónde irás? –Le susurró Bjarni.

–Estaré bien. Bjarni, por favor ve que no dañe mis cosas.

–Cuando Svadilfari vuelva todo se arreglará. Son tan necios los dos. Le pedí a uno y luego al otro que conciliaran sus diferencias pero parecen estar más allá de cualquier razonamiento.

–Veo que estás segura de que Svadilfari triunfará en su empresa.

–¿Tú no lo estás? –Dijo Bjarni poniéndose nerviosa de pronto.

–Por supuesto que lo estoy. Es un simplón con más suerte que habilidad.

Bjarni se ofendió brevemente antes de que Loki se alejase de ahí.

.

.

Eyvindur había vuelto a adormilarse luego de la visita de los elfos oscuros. Además de la comida, Aerandir el sanador les había repartido medicamentos. Había entrado en cada una de las celdas para revisar sus heridas, seguido de cerca de la chica llamada Amarië. Les habían repartido a todos una infusión caliente que además de entibiarles el cuerpo pareció reanimarles los sentidos. Ertan no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan bien. Amarië les había servido diligentemente sopa caliente con carne, no habían comido carne en quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Y el pan. Había sido lo mejor que Ertan había probado.

Bjmolf, inclusive había opinado sobre él.

–Está caliente y crocante –dijo el enano masticando tan de prisa que se llenaba la larga barba de migas. –Es esponjoso y tiene… –Bjmolf se lo pensó un momento. –Miel –dijo conmovido. Ertan asintió a cada una de sus palabras. Jamás hubiera soñado esa mañana con tener algo tan bueno como ese pan. Notó que Celon, el elfo más arisco que había conocido acunaba amorosamente su pan antes de partirlo con mucho cuidado. Porque además no les dieron un mendrugo, sino una pieza completa para cada uno.

Sin embargo una vez que Aerandir y Amarië se fueron, la celda volvió poco a poco a su frialdad habitual.

Belegaer pareció relajarse genuinamente respecto a Eyvindur. Al final pudo concentrarse en comer pero reservó, como siempre hacía, la mitad de su hogaza.

–Por si mi rey despierta con hambre. –Bjmolf estaba viendo su reserva con ojos codiciosos. Ertan le gruñó algo sólo para que supiera que Belegaer no estaba solo.

–Mañana tendremos más –dijo Tristán con optimismo.

–Quien sabe si regresarán –no podían dar nada por hecho lo habían aprendido por las malas.

Aquel atisbo de optimismo generado por la buena comida y la medicina, tan sólo ocasionó que la llegada de las dísir fuese más dura que nunca. Entraron, eran tres, iban armadas hasta los dientes. Miraron en derredor, nunca eran demasiado exigentes a la hora de elegir. Solían llevarse a los prisioneros de las celdas más cercanas a la puerta pero ya estaban vacías por lo que deambularon delante de los prisioneros. Todos parecieron empequeñecerse como si intentaran fundirse con el muro para no ser vistos.

Abrieron la celda de Ertan. Agarraron a Bjmolf, el cual pateó y forcejeó con escasas fuerzas. Luego tomaron a Belegaer. Ertan se quedó paralizado de miedo un momento antes de atreverse a colgarse de las ropas de su amigo, las cuales se rasgaron con facilidad, pero entonces lo tomó de un brazo.

–No, no –fue lo que atinó a decir antes de que a él también lo alzaran en vilo con pasmosa facilidad. Se rehusaba a morir pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Belegaer estaba gritando de pavor.

–Man hlaruva rávëa sure. –Hubo un murmullo con esas palabras. Las dísir se detuvieron, Ertan sintió que el tiempo se congelaba. –Man cenuva lumbor ahosta. –Era Eyvindur. El rey de los elfos se había levantado, no tenía puestas cadenas de gelgja. Aerandir lo había dejado sin ellas. Ante sus palabras, su cuerpo se iluminó como una pequeña estrella. Ertan sintió que aquella luz se le colaba en el pecho y le llegaba al corazón. Una de las dísir desenvainó pero no avanzó. –Déjenlos –les ordenó.

Las dísir los soltaron.

–Alteza –Belegaer y los demás elfos miraban asombrados. Eyvindur levantó una de sus manos de dedos torcidos hacía ellas. Fue como si de repente tuviese al sol en la palma que parecía arder y deslumbraba.

Las valkirias malditas retrocedieron ante la luz de Naira Anar. Retrocedieron abandonándolos.

Eyvindur se recargó del muro y se apagó de a poco. Bjmolf se abrazó a Ertan por un momento, aliviado. Belegaer se había acercado lo más que había podido.

–Perdóname –le decía Eyvindur. –Demoré demasiado en volver a ustedes.

Belegaer negó.

–Volvamos a la celda –dijo Bjmolf, –las dísir regresarán es mejor que no nos encuentren afuera. Vendrán más con armas, se llevaran al rey para que no nos defienda.

No podían escapar, la puerta de las mazmorras habían sido cerradas de nuevo, no tenían armas ni fuerzas para abrir las celdas. Lo que Bjmolf vaticinaba era funesto pero acertado. Ertan instó a Belegaer a volver a su sitio. Todos estaban expectantes, deseosos de recibir un poco más de esa luz que los había confortado y consolado.

De pronto el rey empezó a cantar, Ertan no pudo comprender sus palabras. Entonaba un poderoso cántico con voz clara y armoniosa.

–Ú i vethed. Nâ i onnad. Telin le thaed, gerich veleth nîn. Naira Anar, lasto beth daer.

–¿Qué está haciendo? –Inquirió Ertan. Belegaer sonreía.

–Está pidiéndole a la diosa Naira Anar, que tome nuestras almas. Ella nos creó, cuando morimos nuestras almas viajan hacia sus salas –fue explicando Belegaer –si la diosa las toma, las dísir no podrán devorarnos.

Pero después de decir eso, pareció comprender algo terrible. Los aesir no eran hijos de Naira Anar, no estaban bendecidos con su gracia. Belegaer balbuceó pero no encontró palabras para expresar el desencanto de Ertan, sin embargo parecía que Eyvindur también se había percatado de ello. Estiró su mano hacia el aesir sin dejar su cántico.

–Acércate Ertan –le pidió Belegaer –mi rey puede transmitirte la gracia de Naira Anar, tu alma le pertenecerá a nuestra diosa en vez de acudir al Valhala, sé que para los aesir ser llevado por Brunhilda es lo que más desean; pero si aceptas, estarás a salvo de las dísir. Por favor –le pidió su amigo.

Ertan aceptó. Eyvindur se había hecho sangre con los dientes en una de las manos, lo que primero lo horrorizo pero aceptó que pusiera su mano sobre su frente. Belegaer repetía quedamente la misma oración que su rey, y pronto los demás presos, se unieron al ruego a la diosa para que aceptara a los aesir en su gracia. La mano de Eyvindur se apartó de él, y Ertan sintió que algo cálido se había ido, no sabía si era su alma o era porque Eyvindur lo había soltado. El rey abrió su celda con su seidh pero caminó lentamente hasta donde estaban los otros ases. Todos aceptaron la gracia de Naira Anar.

.

.

Fandral había estado presente en el interrogatorio a los elfos oscuros que capturaron. A quien tenían por Hrimthurs resultó no ser tal, sino un capitán llamado Tankol y la única buena noticia, después de haber perdido a Lord Tarkil, a doscientos jinetes vanir, a cincuenta ulfhednar y sesenta macar; era que habían capturado a Nulka el mercenario y sus escasos mil hombres. Por supuesto, eso después de haber matado a mil quinientos de los suyos.

Los ehtyar inundaron de nuevo el valle, previniendo que otro enemigo se acercara a las murallas de Celebrant. Fandral ya sabía que Thor se dirigía hacia el este y no veía la oportunidad de salir de ahí y reunirse con su propio rey y sus amigos.

–Capitán Fandral –lo llamó un paje. –Lady Nienor le pide que se reúna con ella en su despacho –le informó.

Fandral salió, sus pasos aún eran lentos debido a su herida pero estaba seguro de que con los cuidados que recibía, estaría en perfectas condiciones para cabalgar junto con los vanir. A través de las ventanas del castillo escuchó el lamento por Lord Tarkil. Había hecho lo que le pidió, se presentó ante los reyes gemelos y les tendió la espada de su general, fue Hrafn él que la cogió. Sabía que serían ellos los que informaran a la bella Helle lo que había pasado a su marido. A Fandral le gustaría pensar que podría acudir a consolarla pero era imposible.

Entró al despacho donde se encontraba Lord Nénime, Lady Nenar que había llegado junto con los vanir, la princesa Lara quién estaba aun terriblemente herida de su vivencia con la compañía de la tormenta; y por supuesto Lady Nienor. Los gemelos fueron los últimos en llegar.

Lord Nénime tomó la palabra.

–En el lago hay un skipbladnir con tres hombres. Están izando un blasón azul con dos árboles plateados, el emblema que pertenecía a Lord Aldor. –Fandral no pudo evitar pensar que esos elfos oscuros eran unos sinvergüenzas, habían matado al viejito y después usaban su estandarte. –Lo porta Maeglin, el capitán de la guardia de Lord Aldor. El segundo es un portaestandarte elfo oscuro, con el blasón de la serpiente coronada. Y el último, al parecer es Svadilfari, el hijo de Hrimthurs.

Todos se sorprendieron ante esa revelación.

–¿Cuántos hombres trae consigo? –Preguntó uno de los gemelos.

–Son sólo ellos tres, no hay ningún ejército a la vista.

–¿Tienen prisionero a ese tal Maeglin? –Tuvo que preguntar Fandral, que estaba pensando que Svadilfari sí que tenía valor si aparecía solo y sin apoyo. Nénime negó a su pregunta. Todos se quedaron callados meditando la situación.

–Deberían hundirlos con las catapultas –sugirió Lara.

Nénime miró a sus dos mujeres pero Nienor fue la que negó.

–Tengo curiosidad ya que porta el estandarte de Lord Aldor –Nenar asintió a las palabras de su hija. –Denle salvoconducto, quiero hablar con él –se decidió.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	42. Capítulo XLI

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XLI

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Primero, lamentamos mucho la hora en la que este capítulo se ha subido pero en verdad que nuestra vida en este punto es un desastre. Inclusive dudamos de que pudiéramos tener un capítulo este fin de semana. Lo acabamos de terminar, al menos uno, porque esta vez no habrá actualización doble. Lamento mucho ello u-u

Agradecemos con el corazón a las personas que nos han apoyado y leído, para llegar hasta aquí. Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad que nos animan en estos días tan malos. Muchas gracias, les mandamos un saludo muy afectuoso.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, seidh, transformaciones al por mayor, sangre.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XLI:

Después de enterarse de que jamás volvería a ver a Hagen, Héroïque se había sentido extraña. Como si el dique de todo el dolor que había vivido en Alfheim volviera a romperse y esas viejas heridas que se suponía que ya habían sanado, se abrieran una vez más.

Se había quedado en cama tumbada, llorando a lágrima viva por momentos, y en los otros a sollozos. Se había negado a comer cuando su doncella le llevó comida; se había negado a salir a cumplir sus deberes llevando la vida de palacio, y se había rehusado a hablar con nadie. Le enviaron un maestre para que le diese algo pero ella no quería pociones. Anhelaba a Karnilla, tenerla cerca la hacía sentir segura; anhelaba a Hagen con todas sus fuerzas, a su abuela Kaarina, a su viejo tutor Stánic. Tuvo ganas por primera vez en años de ver Nornheim, con sus estepas y sus ríos, con sus montañas bajo un sol abrasador.

Así estuvo hasta el día en que Rongbard había acudido a verla. El bastardo de Hagbard siempre la hacía reír con sus modos campechanos pero ella no estaba de humor para bromas. Se negó a recibirlo pero él pasó de largo a su doncella. Encima de todo había llevado consigo a Hallgeir, a Ari, a Gellir y al sombrío hermano de éste, Geirolf. Ninguna de las damas de la corte estaba interesada en visitarla, ni Finduilas que lidiaba con el luto por su padre; ni Ragni que se la pasaba alejada de todos debido a su abuelo; y menos aún Vilda. Pero estos cinco se plantaron en su alcoba en penumbras llevándole flores y dulces confitados, vino, pasteles y un nuevo vestido que le habían comprado.

"¿Es qué me creen tan frívola? ¿Debería vestirme, arreglarme e irme de fiesta?" Pensó Héroïque. Ari la miró con sus ojos rasgados cargados de pena. Eso logró intrigarla.

–Lo lamento pero no me siento muy animada. –Les dijo.

–Extrañamos a nuestra Héroïque –dijo Hallgeir, que era el que tenía un poco más de tacto de los cinco. Que si Gellir y Geirolf intentaban una sola palabra de ánimo seguro dirían algo como que Hagen era un hijo de puta y menos mal que había vivido bien, y así. –Sabemos que estás pasando por algo muy duro, lamentamos tu perdida; pero no puedes aislarte de todo y quedarte aquí.

–La vida sigue –dijo con su predecible falta de empatía Geirolf.

–Eso igual me duele. Hagen no está y sin embargo, los siervos siguen con sus faenas, los concejales con sus intrigas, los niños ríen y el sol sale pero Hagen no está. No es justo que el mundo siga como si nada a pesar de eso.

Rongbard la abrazó. Héroïque pensó que el cabello debía olerle a sucio, hacía días que no se bañaba. Se apartó con gentileza. La estaban viendo sin peinar, sin maquillarse, en camisón de dormir. Todas esas cosas empezaron a incomodarle y pensó que quizás es que ella volvería poco a poco a ser la misma aún sin Hagen. Se enfadó consigo misma.

–No puedes erigirle un monumento de sufrimiento. –Le advirtió Rongbard adelantándose a sus pensamientos. –¿De qué serviría? –El bastardo le sirvió una copa de vino pero su hermano lo interceptó.

–No tiene nada en el estómago –le advirtió. La copa fue a dar a manos de Ari. Hallgeir le acercó mejor té y un pastelillo.

–Necesita luz del sol –dijo Gellir, perspicaz y abrió las cortinas. Ninguno hizo alusión a su aspecto desgreñado, ni siquiera una mirada de más. –Vamos niña, tienes que ponerte de pie. Tu hermano era un guerrero, algo debió enseñarte.

–Gellir –lo censuró Hallgeir. Pero el arisco capitán había dado en el blanco. Héroïque empezó a comer y se secó los últimos resabios de lágrimas.

–¿Qué te pasa Ari? –Inquirió ella viendo más allá de sí misma. –Te ves fatal. –No como ella pero sí afectado.

–El nombre de Ertan está en la lista de caídos y desaparecidos –le respondió. Héroïque enmudeció, recordando de golpe que no era la única con seres amados en Svartálfheim.

–Seguramente está vivo –dijo Gellir que era muy amigo de Ertan. –Es un rajadiablos profesional, luchaba como un auténtico demonio. En cualquier momento saldrá de debajo de una grieta se cargará unos enanos y volverá a casa. –Añadió con rotundidad.

–Podemos apostar –dijo Geirolf sombrío. Su hermano le dio un codazo que lo dejó sin aire.

Héroïque vio que Rongbard asentía discretamente.

Héroïque les pidió que la disculpasen, quería darse un baño y acicalarse un poco. Le dieron permiso pero aseguraron que no estarían satisfechos hasta que la viesen cenarse una pierna de ternera completa.

Héroïque llamó a su doncella para que la ayudase con ello. Volvió a llorar cuando se metió en el agua tibia de la bañera, pensando en que Hagen quería conseguirle una dote grandiosa. Cambiaría todo el oro y las joyas que le había legado a cambio de volver a estar con él. Dejó de llorar y pensó en Ari. En lo que debía sentir cuando iba a la casa que se compró para vivir con Ertan. La habían visto pues los había invitado a todos a cenar para estrenarla. Era un sitio acogedor aunque austero. Ari seguía teniendo aposentos en Valaskialf y rara vez ponía pie en esa propiedad. Pero aun así. Pensar en ella y verla sabiendo que aquel con quien quería compartirla podía estar muerto… Eso era peor, al menos ella tenía certezas. O era mejor, pues Ari al menos tenía esperanzas. No estaba segura.

Su doncella la ayudó a cepillarse el cabello y a vestirse. Escogió un vestido sobrio color vino, el que le acababan de obsequiar primero debía ser ajustado a sus medidas y lavado para suavizar la tela nueva. Se adornó el cabello con dos prendedores en forma de flores, joyas que obtuvo gracias a Hagen.

Cuando volvió a su alcoba sus amigos ya habían pedido la merienda. La botella de vino que le habían llevado estaba vacía, pero las flores ya habían sido puestas en jarrones alegrando la estancia.

–¿La cena de Ragnheidur con Njorthrbiartr y Dimrost? –Inquirió Ari interesándose en algo que Hallgeir decía. Si tenía ganas de seguir los movimientos del viejo concejal es que sin duda guardaba esperanzas.

–Esa misma. Igual estará presente Sveyn. –Los embajadores de Jötunheim, Svartalfheim y Vanaheim, todos juntos.

–¿Qué estará tramando?

–No me lo dijo, Ragnheidur no sería él mismo si no fuese desconfiado –añadió Hallgeir. Y no se le podía culpar. Bastaba con ver donde habían terminado Erwel y Harma.

Héroïque recordó un momento acontecido no hacía tanto tiempo, cuando cenaba y comentaba cotilleos de la corte con Amora, Faida, Lara y Threir. Y ahora su grupo de damas de la corte estaba convertido en dos secretarios intrigantes, dos matones a sueldo y un bastardo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo de pensar en ello.

Se les acercó.

–Estás preciosa, hasta triste se ve preciosa –dijo Gellir y Geirolf le metió un codazo.

–Ven, únetenos –le pidió Ari y ella fue directo a él para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Yo también quiero uno –se quejó Rongbard. –Yo igual estoy triste porque Ertan está perdido.

Gellir le dio un beso a Rongbard.

.

.

Las puertas de Celebrant se abrieron, Narog puso rumbo al puerto de la ciudad, era ahí donde una comitiva de guardias, con Lord Nénime al frente los recibió. No hubo presentaciones ni mucho menos bienvenidas, se le condujo de inmediato hacia el interior del castillo. Por el camino Svadilfari vio salir a los elfos de luz de sus casas para verlo pasar, pero no vio en ellos sino desprecio por él. ¿Podría llegar a un entendimiento con éstos?

El interior del castillo contrastaba con sus murallas areniscas y con la arquitectura de la ciudad. El salón central del palacio era oval, compuesto de tres pisos y que había sido ornamentado con una cúpula recubierta de cobre y con majestuosas vidrieras. Estaba decorada con pinturas, frescos y estatuas. De esa sala emergían cuatro ramas más de la construcción. El salón al que entraron era pequeño en comparación al recibidor, ahí había un escabel y un estandarte, una estrella blanca sobre tres ondas que asemejaban un río. La sala no tenía más asientos y era obvio que se usaba para audiencias públicas con un pequeño número de gente. Ahí era donde estaba sentada Lady Nienor, una joven con armadura.

El general que lo había escoltado se paró a un lado de otra elfa, que debía ser Lady Nenar y había una elfa más a la que Svadilfari reconoció de inmediato, la princesa Lara. Las otras dos personas presentes eran Fandral, y el otro un rey vanir. ¿No deberían ser dos?

Narog y Maeglin no se le habían separado, los tres hicieron una leve inclinación con la cabeza. Maeglin se adelantó.

–Lord Aldor me ha pedido que le haga entrega de su misiva antes de que hable con Meletyalda Svadilfari –dijo Maeglin. Quien tomó el rollo fue Lady Nenar que se lo hizo llegar a su hija. Éste tenía un lacre, con los dos árboles y al romperlos, una pequeña luz pareció fulgurar.

–Sin duda es de Lord Aldor. Solía cartearse de esta manera con mi hermana Lady Nienor para asegurarse de que nadie más pudiera abrir sus misivas, nuestro fallecido Lord Consejero siempre odió esa comunicación, que él tildaba de traición.

Nienor leyó veloz la misiva. En ella Lord Aldor la llamaba a la unidad con los elfos oscuros, una que él había conseguido en el este y que aseguraba que esos elfos, de luz y oscuridad, estaban dispuestos a pelear al lado de Svadilfari. Le instaba a escuchar quitándose los prejuicios que tuviera, a que respetara y que no lastimara al joven delante de ella pues tenía noticias apremiantes que decirle.

Le tendió la misiva a su madre para que pudiera leerla.

–Lord Aldor me llama a la paz con tu gente.

–Así es –constató Svadilfari. –Él se encuentra en el este, sano y a salvo junto con una parte de la población svartá. Me entregó esa carta con la intensión de que mis palabras fueran escuchadas. Es mi deseo hacer la paz con el oeste, hacernos aliados contra nuestro enemigo en común; y por supuesto, recuperar a mis hombres.

–¿Paz? –Lo interrumpió Lara –¿Por qué habríamos de aceptar firmar la paz contigo? Ya una vez la pactaste con mi primo en el reino de Asgard, y eso no impidió que te presentaras en Svartálfheim en compañía de tu ejército.

–Me pesa haber roto la promesa que hice con su rey, pero cuando partí hacia aquí lo hice con el deber que tiene un hijo para con su padre –eso más bien no era cierto pero Svadilfari no les iba a hablar sobre Loki. –No fue mi ejército el que destruyó Barad Eithel, ni el observatorio, ni Vilwarin. Fueron los enanos, los mercenarios y su dragón.

–Pero fue Hrimthurs quien ayudó a Thyra a conquistarnos. Yo vi cuando le cortaron la cabeza a mi padre para ponerla sobre esa odiosa bandeja de plata y presentarla frente a Hrimthurs y Thyra; ahí estabas cuando hicieron desfilar a las otras damas de la corte y a mí para agasajo de nuestros enemigos. También estabas presente cuando torturaron a mi primo, a nuestro rey. Eres igual a tu padre, así que no creo en el arrepentimiento que ahora finges. –Lara hizo una pausa –si ahora deseas paz, es únicamente porque han empezado a perder la guerra. Si el oeste hubiera caído, dudo que estarías aquí impidiendo a tu padre cortarnos la cabeza a todos.

El silencio se hizo en la sala. Svadilfari apretó por un instante los puños. Decidió actuar como si hubiera un vidrio entre Lara y él. Ella podía decir lo que quisiera pero no podía tocarlo. Se relajó.

–Yo salvé a Eyvindur –tuvo que recordarles. –Impedí que mi padre y Thyra lo mataran y los frené cuando le hicieron daño porque no estaba de acuerdo con ello. Eyvindur está con vida y es prisionero. No he podido hablar con él pero estoy seguro de que atendería a mi petición pues su padre también hizo acciones desdeñables en contra de mi raza, y él supo arrepentirse de ello y yo de perdonarlo. –Notó que los elfos lo miraban como si hubiera enloquecido, no podían creer que su rey tuviera que disculparse, y Svadilfari perdonar por algo. –Y en última instancia ¿Los pecados de los padres deben ser heredados a los hijos? A juicio de Thyra, castigó a Eyvindur por las acciones de su padre, y Lara… tu padre ordenó la caza de mi gente ¿es que debes sufrir en su nombre? Si consideras eso injusto, entonces no puedes pedir que a mí se me acuse y castigue por lo que mi padre ha hecho.

Dejó de fijarse en Lara para prestar atención a Nienor.

–Nos hemos servido la copa del dolor unos a otros, debemos ser capaces de poner aparte las querellas pasadas en aras de sobrevivir –eran palabras que Lord Aldor le había dicho y que él encontraba muy ciertas. –Tenemos un enemigo mucho más peligroso que nosotros mismos.

-¿Quién? –Inquirió Nienor.

-Muspellheim –repuso Svadilfari. Los elfos estallaron en murmullos de incredulidad.

–Nienor no lo escuches, miente. Bajo su máscara de amabilidad no hay sino traición –le dijo Lara.

Nienor levantó la mano pidiéndole serenidad y silencio.

–Si pactáramos contigo, ¿qué es lo que obtendríamos nosotros?

–Un enemigo menos con el que pelear. Sé que para ustedes nosotros somos sus enemigos pero no es así, en Svartálfheim hay un demonio, es quién controla a las dísir y al dragón; y es a él a quien debemos derrotar. Los enanos también se dieron cuenta de los engaños de este demonio e intentan detenerlo. Igual que nosotros, ustedes no pueden pelear a dos flancos. Por un lado contra estos poderosos enemigos y por el otro, con más elfos oscuros. Podrán decir que somos pocos, pero casi todos contamos con seidh y somos excelentes constructores de armas de asedio. Por otro lado cuento con información sobre donde están Bölthorn, las dísir, el dragón y también estoy dispuesto a pelear personalmente con Bölthorn.

Quiso mencionar que se haría con el poder del aether pero se dio cuenta, justo a tiempo, de que eso en vez de aliviar a los elfos de luz, los alarmaría.

–Hay mucha sangre entre los elfos oscuros y de luz, te pido Meletyalda Svadilfari que me concedas unas horas para meditar mi respuesta, además me gustaría hablar también con mis aliados y tomar en cuenta su opinión –dijo en referencia a los vanir y los ases. –Eres mi invitado aquí en Celebrant, ordenaré que te den alcobas a ti y a tus acompañantes, y que a tus hombres no se les lastime aun cuando continúen dentro de las mazmorras. Hablaremos de nuevo antes del anochecer.

A Svadilfari no le quedaba más que consentir ese espacio. Lord Nénime fue el encargado de escoltarlo a él, a Narog y a Maeglin a unas alcobas en el lado sur del palacio. Antes de salir había visto a Lara persiguiendo a Nienor para hablar con ella, mientras está les hacía una seña a su madre y a sus aliados. Seguramente iban a hablar de él, a Svadilfari le hubiera gustado contar con algún amigo dentro de aquel grupo.

.

Un heraldo llamó a sus alcobas para decirle que Lady Nienor quería hablar con él en los jardines de Celebrant. Lady Nienor aguardaba por él. Le hizo una seña para que ambos caminaran. Ella miró la armadura negra que él portaba.

–Malekith jamás logró entrar a Celebrant, sus ansías de conquista nunca le hubieran permitido cruzar el valle. Quiero creer que a ti se te ha permitido porque deseas la paz.

–Es lo que más anhelo –reiteró. Svadilfari comprendía porque eran renuentes en aceptar sus palabras, porque no hacia demasiados días que se habían visto asediados por elfos oscuros bajo el mando de su padre. Aunque ahora veía Celebrant por dentro, que había cruzado sus murallas, comprendía lo infausto de aquella misión, su padre jamás lo habría logrado solo. –Temo que me hayas hecho llamar para decirme que no aceptas mi tratado y que no liberaras a mis hombres.

–No he dicho eso. –Le aclaró. –Mi madre siempre ha confiado en los consejos de Lord Aldor y me ha dicho que el istyar es prudente y sabio; aunque suele actuar como mejor le parece, y eso incluye hacerle creer a mi madre que estaba muerto.

–No se ha ocultado por temor.

Nienor lo instó a cruzar uno de aquellos puentes sobre un lago artificial.

–Lara me ha pedido que te decapite. Algo que no haré pero ella tiene un punto válido: Incumpliste la palabra dada a mi rey. –Todo eso lo dijo con voz suave. –Si voy a creer en ti, si voy a pactar una alianza contigo, si eres sincero, quiero que me ofrezcas algo más a cambio que sólo deponer armas y firmar la paz. Quiero algo que justifique que ponga en libertad a tus hombres, incluido al conocido mercenario Nulka.

–¿Algo más aparte de lo que he propuesto? –Nienor asintió. Las palabras brotaron por sí solas. –Eyvindur es prisionero de Bölthorn, junto con otros elfos y aesir; mi sanador entró al observatorio y le ha curado. Puedo entregártelo.

–Mi rey –susurró ella –todo elfo está dispuesto a pactar lo que sea necesario con tal de tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros. Puedo preguntarte ¿cómo lo liberarás? –Ella quería estar segura de que él no estuviera mintiendo o fingiendo.

–Lord Aldor ya ha trazado un plan pero para entrar al observatorio, el territorio de Bölthorn, hay que tener la venía de éste así que no puede sospechar que soy su enemigo. Me llevaré a algunos de mis hombres conmigo, pocos, y el resto de mi ejército deberá quedarse en la periferia de Dor–En–Enril y ayudar con su evacuación. En la ciudad no sólo hay elfos oscuros, sino vanir, norn y elfos de luz. Te pediré que se lo hagas saber a tus aliados vanir y ases, para que no los ataquen.

Nienor iba asintiendo a sus palabras, le prestaba verdadera atención.

–Debo decirte que los ases y los vanir te impondrán otro tipo de condiciones diferentes a las mías. –Svadilfari comprendió. –Para forjar alianzas duraderas es necesario establecer lazos. No lo pactaremos en este momento pero posteriormente se tendrán que acordar al menos, tres matrimonios políticos entre los elfos oscuros y los de luz. Uno de ellos debe ser el tuyo –Svadilfari sintió una corriente helada.

¿Un matrimonio político? ¿Cómo podían hablar de eso en ese momento? La primera persona que le vino a la mente fue Karnilla, quien había montado en cólera cuando supo que iba a desposarse con Hjörtur, y luego pensó en Loki ¿qué había dicho cuando le ordenaron casarse con Thor? Nunca se lo habría preguntado. Al final ambos se habían resignado, ¿lo mismo debía hacer él? Miró a Nienor, no estaba bromeando.

Svadilfari vio venir la propuesta y comprendió que no podría decir nada más que un: "Si, acepto" porque un matrimonio de alianza, era perfecto para unir dos razas. Sintió pavor. No podía, no cuándo aún amaba a Loki. Antes de que ella volviera a hablar, decidió intervenir.

–Por supuesto, acepto. Tomaré como esposo a Eyvindur –soltó.

Nienor reculó e increíblemente casi se rió. Pareció tomar aquello como una broma.

–Hemos llegado pues a un acuerdo. Algo más, no sé si sepas algo sobre el capitán Belegaer, es primo mío y desapareció en la toma de Vilwarin, nadie ha sabido decirnos nada sobre él.

–Indagaré si Bölthorn lo tiene cautivo, si es así, lo liberaré junto con los demás presos.

Ellos dos parecieron haber llegado a un acuerdo. Entraron por otra puerta aledaña a los jardines donde estaban cenando los reyes vanir, el capitán Fandral, el general Nénime y Lady Nenar. La que estaba ausente era Lara. Svadilfari agradeció aquello. Les sirvieron guisantes con mantequilla, frutos secos y trocitos de cisne escalfados en una salsa de azafrán y melocotones; acompañados de un poco de vino élfico. Los ases y vanir parecían aceptar que los elfos hicieran las paces.

–Tarde o temprano te encontrarás con mi rey y tendrás que negociar con él directamente. No me atrevo a hacer convenios en su nombre y aunque enviara un ave mensajera o a un heraldo, las noticias serían lentas –dijo Fandral. Sus palabras podrían parecer vagas pero Svadilfari más bien comprendió que dejaba en suspenso si podía haber una alianza con los aesir.

–La mitad de tus hombres nos corresponden y Lady Nienor no puede pactar sobre ellos –dijo en cambio uno de los vanir. –No les daremos muerte pero marcharan con nosotros hacia el este, queremos que prueben sus lealtades. En cuanto al tratado que se firmará, si Eyvindur lo ratifica no impondremos condiciones de otro tipo. –Al elfo oscuro no le gustó como sonó aquello pero no pudo negarse.

Firmaron el tratado esa misma noche entre Nienor y Svadilfari con los vanir como testigos. Éste no fue como el que signó en Asgard, no hubo celebración ni charla posterior sino seriedad y formalidad. Después de ello se desplegó un mapa y Svadilfari señaló donde estaban sus enemigos: el dragón negro estaba en el sur atacando a los enanos; las dísir en el norte frenando el avance de los aesir; y en el este, estaba Bölthorn.

Svadilfari bajó a las mazmorras en compañía de Narog. Celebrant no parecía tener demasiadas a su disposición así que los encontró abarrotadas, hasta diez en cada una de ellas. Sus hombres parecieron no poder creer que él estuviera ahí, varios de ellos se apretujaron contra los barrotes para poder mirarlo pero había uno que Svadilfari buscaba con ahínco. Halló a Nulka a un lado de Tankol, que estaba echado sobre un camastro improvisado, le habían vendado una pierna.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó asustado Nulka al verlo.

–Vine a liberarlos –dijo. –He firmado la paz con Nienor y puedo llevarme a la mitad de ustedes. La otra mitad marchara junto con los vanir hacia el este, pues haremos la guerra contra Bölthorn –les explicó. Sabía que sus palabras no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Varios de ellos negaron. –Me equivoqué, ya que nunca he estado de acuerdo con las acciones bélicas de mi padre, no debí de haber permitido que los trajera al oeste y arriesgara sus vidas.

–Pero príncipe –lo llamó uno de sus hombres –¿quiere que peleemos contra Bölthorn?

Svadilfari asintió.

–Lo pensábamos uno de los nuestros pero no lo es, es un demonio y ha pactado con los muspell la destrucción de todos los mundos. Incluido este. –No lo había escuchado decir eso pero estaba seguro de que eso terminaría pasando ¿no les había dado la espalda a los enanos? –Mi intención es hacer una gran alianza con los vanir, los ases y los elfos de luz. Éstos últimos han aceptado y los otros dos esperaran a la decisión de Thor y de Eyvindur.

–¿Ahora somos amigos de los elfos de luz? –Le espetó Olwa –¿de los mismos elfos que nos masacraron en Valanya?

–De los mismos elfos que fueron masacrados en el este –la única batalla donde Svadilfari sabía que habían luchado los elfos oscuros que se quedaron con su padre, Olwa era uno de ellos. –Esto no se trata de ganar en quién le hizo más daño a quien, sino en defender lo que es nuestro. Queríamos un pedazo de Svartálfheim pues nos lo tendremos que ganar pero no conquistando a los elfos de luz, sino peleando a su lado.

–Tal vez debamos huir –se dejó escuchar una voz.

–No, toda la vida hemos huido. Estoy cansado de hacerlo y además, si nos marchamos, jamás tendremos cabida en los nueve mundos.

Svadilfari miró sus expresiones desoladas y confundidas. Pensó en qué diría Lord Aldor en un momento como ese, pero otras palabras llegaron a su mente.

–Si pudiera devolver a nuestros amigos caídos, lo haría, pero hay cosas que son imposibles aún para los príncipes. Pero jamás olvidaré el valor y la lealtad que demostraron. –Miró a Tankol. –No olvidaré el sacrificio que hiciste para salvar a mi padre –y luego miró a Nulka. –Prometo siempre escuchar tus consejos y sé que hiciste hasta lo imposible por salvar a nuestros hombres, aceptaste la derrota antes que la muerte; y sé que no es una decisión fácil para un general como tú. –Miró al resto de sus hombres. –Debemos ir al este, a salvar a nuestra gente.

Hubo murmullos de asentimiento, no tan exaltantes como le hubiera gustado pero pareció que los había convencido de momento.

–No puedo combatir al lado de los vanir –dijo Nulka –yo quiero ir contigo al este.

Svadilfari asintió.

–Olwa… –dijo mirando Svadilfari al capitán. –Quisiera que tú seas el capitán que comande a los hombres que se queden, que serán todos aquellos que tengan fuerzas y no presenten heridas. Dejaría a Tankol… –que era más de su confianza pero estaba demasiado herido y dudaba que los reyes vanir aceptaran poner maestres para curarlos y luego marchar a la guerra.

–¿Qué dijo Hrimthurs de esto?

–Me confió venir aquí para liberarlos ¿no dice eso lo que opina?

Olwa aceptó quedarse junto con setecientos hombres que eran la mitad de lo que había sobrevivido a la batalla de Valanya. Salieron de Celebrant por su propio pie, pues el valle había sido drenado nuevamente, seguramente para que los aliados de los elfos pudieran marcharse también. Nulka le dio alcance a Svadilfari.

–No me creo que tu padre te haya dado su bendición para venir.

–No lo hizo.

–Entonces fue muy astuto de tu parte dejar a Olwa atrás, es fiel a Hrimthurs y a sus ideas descabelladas. Los vanir lo tendrán vigilado –dijo Nulka –pero dime entonces ¿qué vas a hacer con tu padre?

Svadilfari guardó silencio. De hecho ahora se percataba de que Nienor no había mencionado a Hrimthurs, ¿había sido un extravío de su parte o era algo peor que él no alcanzaba ni siquiera a imaginar?

.

.

La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió de golpe y todos los prisioneros volvieron su vista hacia ella. Aguardaban impacientes por Aerandir y por Amarië, y hasta sintieron alegría cuando vieron a un elfo oscuro descender, por un momento, temieron que sus dos nuevos cuidadores sufrieran la misma desaparición que Radu. Pero este elfo era diferente de los otros.

–Bölthorn –masculló Bjmolf y luego susurró una maldición.

De aquel demonio habían escuchado mucho pero hasta ese momento, ninguno de los aesir ni los elfos, lo habían visto. Bölthorn acudió a una única celda, sin prestar atención a ninguno de los presentes. Se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura del rey elfo, que lo miró con interés pero sin denotar el temor que apresaba a los demás prisioneros. Las dísir habían encadenado de vuelta a Eyvindur para que no escapara.

–Son pocos los que poseen la gracia de Naira Anar, a pesar de que todos los elfos y enanos son sus hijos, no todos pueden invocarla. Mis dísir estaban muy disgustadas por la luz y porque les arrancaste la comida; pero yo supe ver lo especial que eres –le iba diciendo. –Verás, tengo un trato que ofrecerte ¿escucharas lo que tengo que decirte?

Eyvindur pestañeó.

–Sea –le concedió como si fuera su benevolente rey dispuesto a oír sus peticiones. Bölthorn se rió, encontrando muy graciosa la situación.

–Requiero de un favor personal: Que me concedas la gracia de la diosa, que intercedas por mí ante ella. A cambio de ello, yo estoy dispuesto a hacer algo por ti. Te daré… –Bölthorn lo miró seriamente, como si hurgará en la cabeza de Eyvindur lo que más deseaba. –La cabeza de Tryggvi, o puedo matar a todos los enanos de Svartálfheim en tu nombre; o si quieres puedo darle muerte a Hrimthurs, quien asesinó a tu padre. Puedo darte lo que desees menos tu libertad, porque eres un rehén muy valioso. Di unas pocas palabras y cuánto pidas te será concedido. ¿Qué quieres?

–Lo que ofreces no me tienta. No quiero venganzas, jamás recuperaré a mi padre ni a todos aquellos que he perdido a través de ellas –aclaró Eyvindur. Bölthorn se preparó entonces a negociar las vidas de los prisioneros a cambio del favor que requería, y si Eyvindur se negaba, entonces haría a las dísir enseñarle el color de las entrañas de esos pobres infelices.

Eyvindur miró a Bölthorn. Quería preguntarle qué ansiaba de la diosa si estaba dispuesto a negociar lo que fuera, inclusive a traicionar a los que alguna vez fueron sus aliados pero si lo preguntaba, y resultaba ser algo que sus deberes de rey le impidieran conceder, Eyvindur no lo haría y perdería su oportunidad. No se permitía mostrarlo pero había algo que él deseaba con cada fibra de su ser. Miró sus manos torcidas.

"_He renunciado y he perdido mucho en vida. Mi sueño de ser istyar, a mi padre, a mi familia, mi reino, mis manos y posiblemente también pierda la vida. Pero no puedo renunciar a ti, es lo único a lo que me he concedido el permiso de aferrarme_" pensó. Abrió los labios y Bölthorn aguardó a que él hablara. Eyvindur pensó muy bien sus palabras.

–Lo que yo deseo no es un vengador sino un protector. Me robaron al guardián de mi pueblo y lo deseo de vuelta, a cambio de lo que me pides, quiero el alma del dragón negro.

Bölthorn no esperaba ese tipo de petición.

–Un dragón se puede entender como un arma de venganza.

–Dijiste que me darías lo que quisiera, pues bien esto es lo que deseo.

–No puedes ordenarle que ataque el observatorio –empezó a condicionar Bölthorn. –Ni puedes pedirle que luche en mi contra o en contra de mis aliados.

–Sea –volvió a concederle Eyvindur.

–Tenemos un trato entonces –aceptó Bölthorn. Lo primero que hizo fue liberar a Eyvindur de sus cadenas de gelgja y después hizo aparecer el contrato que Hagen había firmado hacia años, donde le cedía su alma a Surtur. Había un endoso al final donde se podía apreciar el nombre de Bölthorn, abajo de aquel apareció el nombre de Eyvindur como el nuevo dueño de los derechos del contrato. –Será completamente tuya cuando cumplas tu palabra, si me fallas perderás los derechos que te concedo –dijo y se lo entregó.

Eyvindur tomó el pergamino con dificultad entre sus manos. Lo leyó un momento sin permitirse sonreír ni mostrar ningún signo de triunfo. Murmuró en alto élfico y su seidh imprimió nuevas palabras. Él, Eyvindur Elenion Ancalima cedía el alma de Hagen, hijo de Gerenot; a Hagen, hijo de Gerenot, el dragón negro. Aquel endoso apareció sobre el pergamino despacio y una vez que estás se fundieron y que todo estuvo hecho, Eyvindur prendió en llamas el pergamino.

–¡¿Pero qué haces?! –Le preguntó atónito el demonio.

–Lo correcto –dijo Eyvindur.

Bölthorn no comprendió por qué lo había hecho, porque había renunciado a comandar a una de las criaturas más poderosas de los nueve reinos, pero pensó que eso ya no importaba. Surtur podía acabar fácilmente con la vida del dragón, así que no le era un problema.

–Ahora cumple tu promesa, concédeme la gracia de Naira Anar.

El rey elfo mordió sus dedos como hiciera antes con los prisioneros y colocó su sangre en la frente de Bölthorn mientras entonaba un cántico solemne para llamar a la diosa. Sólo hasta ese momento pudo ver el sello que aprisionaba a Bölthorn. Era un laitale intrincado pero, de hecho, estaba escrito en alto élfico. El vǫrð de Bölthorn no tenía forma precisa, era fuego y negrura. Eyvindur extendió una mano para tomar el sello y romperlo, pero vio sombras intentando escapar de él, dudó de sus acciones pero la mano de Bölthorn atrapó su muñeca.

–No puedes retractarte –le recordó el demonio.

Eyvindur leyó en voz alta el sello.

–Yo, Eyrundil del linaje de Eyrikur, te sello para que no puedas cambiar tu forma más allá de lo elemental que sea incontenible; para que no puedas dar otro nombre cuando así te lo requieran, para que tu labor de sembrador de discordias y de dolor sea frenada por la gracia de Naira Anar. –Y al final estaba escrito el verdadero nombre de Bölthorn. Sintió miedo, pero no faltaría a su palabra. Eyvindur destruyó el sello. –En el nombre de Naira Anar, yo, Eyvindur te libero a ti Mephisto.

Dicho eso se fue hacia atrás junto con los prisioneros más cercanos que no dejaban de observar aquel intercambio.

Bölthorn se enderezó, recobrando por fin su verdadera forma. Se libró al fin de aquella apariencia de elfo oscuro para revelar su piel carmesí, su cabello negro y sus ojos ambarinos, sonrió con una sonrisa repleta de colmillos, se acarició la barba antes de mirarse las manos que remataban en garras. Por fin podría proclamar su verdadero nombre o al contrario ocultarlo con miles de sobrenombres. Y su magia restringida no tendría más ataduras y si añadía a eso, que había cumplido sus contratos, era aún más fuerte que antes.

Se rió, dichoso. Miró a Eyvindur quien por una vez estaba impresionado. Esta vez sí miró a los demás prisioneros, varios de ellos se habían replegado contra sus celdas, otros estaban desencajados de horror ante su visión; y todos le tenían profundo temor. Se regodeó por ello.

Puso manos a la obra.

–Dime algo rey elfo, ¿no estás cansado de sufrir?

–No –le dijo pero esta vez Bölthorn pudo ver la mentira.

Rozó la frente del rey elfo antes de rodearle el rostro con sus manos. La magia de transformación le era casi tan natural como la demoniaca, y la podía manipular a un gran nivel. Transfiguró a Eyvindur cambiando no sólo su cuerpo sino también su mente.

–Ríndete, no sufrirás más, tan sólo ríndete –lo alentó. El rey de los elfos se le resistió pero el seidh de Mephisto parecía que lo arrullaba. Lo fue empequeñeciendo, lo volvió un niño. Debía aturdir con ello sus memorias y limitar su poder; mejor aún, debía volverlo manipulable. Sin embargo el seidh de Eyvindur se manifestó a un tiempo mezclándose con el suyo.

La risa se le cortó a Mephisto al notar que Eyvindur no era un infante de cabellos cortísimos y dedos torcidos. Tenía un aspecto saludable, íntegro, de melena dorada que le llegaba a los hombros. No se había regenerado como si tuviera magia curativa, en cambio parecía…

–Como si hubieras revertido el tiempo –se maravilló. Impuso sobre la celda una barrera de sonido y una ilusión, simulando una alcoba. Levantó al pequeño entre sus brazos para observarlo mejor, Eyvindur lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules y Mephisto cambió su apariencia. Ahora podía ser quienquiera que deseara. Se mostró ante el pequeño elfo con la figura de Larus. Eyvindur se aferró a él con cariño. –La magia de tiempo se consideraba perdida, pero tú la tienes, aunque seguramente no lo sabías –iba diciéndose más a sí mismo que a él. Aclaró su voz. –Debo atender algunos asuntos hijo, pero volveré por ti. Espérame en este sitio.

Eyvindur le dio un dócil sí.

Lo dejó sobre la piel que había sido su lecho de prisionero e hizo aparecer varios juguetes para que Eyvindur se entretuviera con ellos.

.

.

Hrimthurs miraba a través de la ventana, le había dicho que a Bjarni que era para asegurarse de que nadie lo espiaba pero ella quería creer que más bien era para vigilar el regreso de su hijo. Bajrni lo observó por varios segundos más en silencio. Sin que él se lo dijera, ella sabía lo mucho que odiaba Dor–En–Enril, se había quejado del nombre del pueblo, había llamado a todos los elfos traidores, se había negado a recibir a Vanima, a Dema y a Amarië; con lo cual la casa se había sumido en un silencio antinatural.

–Querido –le habló –estás fuera de ti. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que nuestro hijo quiera estar por encima de ti? –Habían hablado sobre Svadilfari, y sus amores con Loki; de Svadilfari y su título de "príncipe"; de Svadilfari y el mal hijo que era. Pero por mucho que lo hablara, Bjarni no había logrado hacerlo entrar en razón.

–Yo no sé ya, si sigo siendo un padre para él. Dedica su tiempo y atención a los consejos de Vanima, de Loki, de todos estos súbditos que tiene. Piensa que no tengo ya derecho a decirle una sola palabra.

–Por el contrario. Lo que Svadilfari más desea, es apoyarse en su padre, y tú sabes que sigue siendo un buen hijo.

–Lo ves ¡estás de su parte!

–¡Deja de tratarme de este modo! Yo siempre he tratado de mediar entre ustedes, porque los quiero. Dime una cosa, una sola cosa que yo haya hecho en contra tuya, un solo disgusto que te haya ocasionado en todos estos siglos. –Hrimthurs no pudo replicar a ello pero tampoco se giró para encararla, en cambio, apretaba sus puños y bullía de rabia. –Eres injusto con él. Ha hecho lo imposible ¿sabes cuánto ha logrado? ¿Por qué lo han seguido?

–No quiero saberlo –se negó.

–Una vez me dijiste que te preocupaba su falta de arrojo, la tibieza de su espíritu y carácter, que temías por su futuro. Dijiste que querías un hijo digno de tu legado, pues ahí lo tienes.

–Se ha vuelto vanidoso y duro de oídos.

–Es así como quieres verlo porque no presta oídos a tus órdenes, y te portas con indiferencia ante sus logros, eso lo hiere y lo alienta a alejarse de ti.

–Es que sabes que no soporto que sea tan sensible. –Bjarni haló aire para retomar nuevos argumentos cuando Hrimthurs se despegó por fin de la ventana. –Aquí viene una dísir, seguro la ha enviado Bölthorn. –Y sin siquiera despedirse, salió de la casa.

.

Siguió a la valkiria maldita hasta el interior del domo, y dejó que ella la condujera a través de los intrincados pasillos del observatorio hasta donde se encontraba su amo. Halló a Bölthorn trabajando sobre una caja de metal en la cual estaba grabando diferentes signos, en cuanto lo vio, la dejó de lado. Pero no era el Bölthorn con forma de elfo oscuro, sino que era un demonio en toda forma.

–Hasta que muestras tus verdaderos colores –dijo tratando de no mostrarse demasiado impresionado.

El demonio en cambio, actuó como si no reparara en lo que Hrimthurs veía.

–Hrimthurs, he escuchado de las funestas noticias que te han acompañado desde el oeste, es una pena que hayas perdido a la compañía de la tormenta y además a todos tus hombres. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ti… –le dijo en ese tono que implicaba burlas junto con intentos de nuevas negociaciones pero Hrimthurs ya no estaba de humor para eso.

–Dijiste que los aesir no podrán arribar a Svartálfheim –le reclamó –y no sólo están ellos en el norte sino también los vanir en el oeste.

–Dije que no podrían llegar por el bifrost, no que no pondrían pie de otra manera.

Hrimthurs hizo un gesto despectivo.

–Prometiste que los muspell ayudarían en la conquista del reino, pues he venido a que cumplas esa promesa. Quiero una legión de ellos para tomar Artamir y Celebrant –le dijo. Ya no le interesaban las ciudades intactas, si los elfos de luz deseaban oponerse, entonces debían ser destruidos con todas sus obras. Una vez que tomara el control de Svartálfheim él se ocuparía de crear nuevas ciudades, nuevas obras de arte, castillos y palacios dignos de su linaje.

–Había tenido unos problemas para liberar a los muspell pero ya que estás aquí, y tan ansioso de que cumplan su palabra, creo que todos podemos obtener lo que queremos. Sígueme…

.

El portal se abrió.

Loki estaba leyendo un libro o al menos lo intentaba, cuando la apabullante energía demoníaca inundó el observatorio. Sintió que sus nervios se crispaban y algo le oprimía el pecho. Se levantó y se asomó por la ventana. La cúpula del domo, usualmente de color negro, se había iluminado en rojo. Como si el cielo estuviese en llamas.

Supo lo que había pasado y dedujo quien lo había hecho: Belfrast había guiado y Hrimthurs había complementado el portal.

–Puedo ver un largo sendero hacia la oscuridad abriéndose ante nosotros –se dijo.

Él no le temía a la oscuridad, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Antes bien, la abrazaría y la usaría, igual que estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo con el odio que sentía. El observatorio se cimbró, la tierra se sacudía. El escaso paisaje que se vislumbraba cambió convirtiéndose en tierra volcánica. Los árboles desaparecieron dejando ver un río de magma que se arrastró lentamente. La respiración de Loki se aceleró, la frente se le perló de sudor ante la visión que contemplaba.

Era mentira. Inclusive los seres de sombra como él, podían sentir miedo a las tinieblas.

Salió de la habitación en que se hallaba, se sentía como si estuviera en un barco a la deriva. Todo se mecía y crujía, temió que el observatorio se derrumbara. Trastabilló y chocó con una pared. Buscó a Bölthorn, intuyó su energía proveniente del recinto principal. Irrumpió pero apenas había puesto un pie en esa habitación cuando retrocedió hacia un costado abriendo paso a las huestes de Muspellheim que marchaban. Emergían desde el portal abierto en medio de Belfrast y de Hrimthurs. Loki vio surgir guerreros tan altos como su hermano Hildetand, pero de piel rojiza y ojos llameantes que lo pasaron de largo sin reparar en él ni siquiera un poco. Había otros de aspecto casi femenino rodeados en llamas, su número era inferior pero el calor que producían era mayor. El ejército marchó en orden invadiendo el observatorio, como si le hiciera falta un poder infernal aún mayor.

Un muspell aún más grande que los demás se abrió paso. Loki temió por un momento que estuviese contemplando a Surtur, pero este llevaba una larga sarisa en la mano, no una espada.

–Poderoso Magog –saludó la voz de Bölthorn haciéndole una reverencia. –Sublime Umarth –dijo abordando una fémina hecha de llamas.

Y por último, apareció Surtur con su temible espada, Crepúsculo, en la mano. Ante su visión todos los presentes en el recinto hincaron rodilla. Excepto Bölthorn, Hrimthurs, Belfrast y él. Pero eran tan pequeños en comparación con todos los demás que no se notó su falta de pleitesía.

Al verlos, lo único en lo que Loki podía pensar era en Magni y en Hërin; y en el trato que Bölthorn había hecho con Surtur respecto a ellos.

No eran demasiados pero entre su tamaño descomunal y el fuego que emanaban parecían haber invadido todo el espacio. El aire estaba caliente, a Loki le costaba respirar profundo. La cara le ardía como si hubiese abierto la puerta de un horno. Aquel llamado Magog lo miró fijamente. Bölthorn volteó y captó su presencia. Loki descubrió que su amo no tenía más aspecto de elfo oscuro, era un demonio con todo lo que ello implicaba. Se movía como quien está acostumbrado a ostentar el poder.

–Es un invitado mío. –Dijo en la lengua común y añadió en nevirio una palabra que Loki ya reconocía: –Esclavo.

Bölthorn se rió y Magog lo miró rapaz. Los ojos de Loki se desviaron hacia Hrimthurs que estoicamente miraba su obra. Belfrast, el istyar había perdido completamente la razón pero por un momento pareció reconocer a Surtur y entender lo que había hecho. Había encanecido completamente y lucía como un despojo de sí mismo. Belfrast se desmayó y Hrimthurs sostuvo la magia del observatorio, más, era insuficiente y el portal colapsó.

Urmath maldijo a Bölthorn el cual por una vez en su vida pareció preocupado por algo. Siguió hablando nevirio seguramente disculpándose. Se acercó a Belfrast el cual recobró en parte el conocimiento. Loki sabía lo que haría. Lo amenazaría con asesinar a Maika de forma cruel y delante de sus ojos; una vez sembrada la angustia, le prometería salvación, le diría que dejaría ir a su amada a cambio de sus servicios. Pero Belfrast no se puso de pie, ni pareció aceptar condición alguna.

–Los istyar serán tu perdición –pensó Loki.

.

Los gigantes de fuego se estaban retirando de la sala de la reliquia. Loki presenció la manera en que Bölthorn salía del apuro en que Belfrast lo había metido. Sólo una quinta parte del ejército de los muspell había logrado entrar en el reino de los elfos. Necesitaban de Belfrast y su magia para reabrir el portal. Antes de avenirse a conseguirlo, Bölthorn le pidió a Surtur cumplir su parte del trato; enviando a una fracción de los suyos a conquistar Svartálfheim.

A Loki no le sorprendía aquel proceder. Entendía cada vez más a Bölthorn y sabía que su poder dependía de que cumpliese lo que prometía. A Magog, capitán de las huestes de fuego le fue encomendada la tarea de acudir al norte y tomarlo para luego ir al oeste del reino. Bölthorn le dio su venía a su compañía y a él para cruzar bajo el domo.

_-_Nos prometiste Asgard_-_ le recordó Umarth a Bölthorn, ella era el último muspell que quedaba, y tras decir eso abandonó el recinto tras los pasos de su señor Surtur.

Bölthorn se volvió hacia Loki para exigirle que personificara a Maika.

Lo hizo salir para que el istyar no viera la transformación, seis dísir vinieron para vigilar a Loki mientras modificaba su aspecto. Bölthorn había tenido unos norn a su servicio. Pero ya no estaban. Loki había visto como Bölthorn los colmaba de oro, les informaba que Segsmündr estaba muerto cumpliendo la palabra pactada con ellos y luego les echó encima a las dísir. Así cumplía el demonio su palabra.

Loki entró nuevamente con pasos sigilosos en el recinto principal del otrora observatorio. Las dísir lo siguieron deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos, Bölthorn y Hrimthurs parecía que estaban vigilando su actuación.

Belfrast seguía caído al centro del observatorio. Loki se agazapó a su lado y le acarició la cara. Belfrast entreabrió los ojos y lo miró derrotado y con gran dolor en su ser. Loki le ayudó a sentarse.

–Perdóname amada mía –le dijo con voz quebrada. –Debes perdonarme pues he liberado a los muspell.

"_Por supuesto que lo hiciste, y nos haz condenado a todos, incluso a mis hijos_".

–Lo hiciste por amor –se le ocurrió responder a Loki.

–Por amor. Cuantas locuras sin sentido hacemos por amor, pero me temo que mi pecado no puede ser perdonado ni por tan buena causa.

Una de las dísir masculló una queja. Maika volvió a acariciarlo.

–Ten calma mi amado. –Le pidió con voz suave.

–Los extraño tanto, a Niriel, a Lómelinde, a todos. ¿Por qué no vienen? La reliquia pesa mucho –empezó a divagar. Solía olvidarse de que las istyar estaban muertas para después recordarlo de golpe y llorar por ellas.

–Belfrast, amado. Cuánto sufres, le he pedido a las nornas por ti.

–Igual te extraño a ti –dijo, un delirio diferente. Intentó abrazarla pero sus ataduras no lo dejaron. –Perdóname, perdóname. Tan sólo deseo que vivas.

–Mírame –le pidió Maika. –Estoy aquí. –Lo acarició y le dio de su magia curativa. El istyar se reanimó y hubo un poco de lucidez en su mirar. –¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de mí? ¿Mis manos sobre tu apasionada carne o mis susurros cálidos en tu oído? –Belfrast la miró pestañeando confuso. Maika le sostuvo el rostro entre ambas manos y lo besó. Labios resecos y un beso que se partió junto con el alma del sabio. –Un día me liberaré y terminaré la traducción de las piedras norn. –Hubo entendimiento en la mirada de Belfrast y Loki le dio un segundo beso sólo para que estuviese seguro.

–Ojalá así sea. Que Naira Anar te proteja. Ayúdame. –Loki lo tomó del brazo para que pudiera levantarse. – Todo fue por nada, todo lo hice por nada. ¡Por nada! –Belfrast sabía pero Loki no se lo había dicho. No había incumplido su parte del trato con Bölthorn.

Las dísir sujetaron a Maika de los brazos y la arrastraron lejos.

Belfrast gritó y el techo del observatorio se agrietó.

"_Estoy mirando más allá de mí, cómo querías Lord Aldor_" pensó Loki. "_Los muspell no pondrán ningún pie en Asgard_".

El mornië se calentó en su cuello. Su apariencia de Maika se desvaneció y volvió a ser él mismo. Sintió que se quemaba, metió las manos tratando de separar el artefacto de su piel. Tras castigarlo por su insolencia, Bölthorn avanzó rumbo a Belfrast. El istyar intentó destruir el observatorio pero con un gesto y una palabra maligna, Bölthorn le prendió fuego. Loki apretó los ojos para no verlo arder. No los abrió hasta que los gritos del istyar cesaron.

–Esto es tú obra –le dijo a Loki Bölthorn a Loki, su tono de voz bajo y gutural. Del techo agrietado empezaba a emerger una energía oscura. –Siempre encuentras la manera de retorcer la situación.

El mornië dejó de doler pero Loki se quedó sin magia. Bölthorn le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Miró su propio reflejo en los ojos de Loki.

–Es que he tenido un buen maestro –repuso Loki. Y por una vez su mirada no reflejó odio alguno ni tampoco miedo. –Estoy seguro que será del agrado de Surtur que su estancia en este reino se vea prolongada. No tienes más istyar. Eyvindur jamás te ayudará, todos los demás han muerto.

–Los elfos oscuros eran los legítimos dueños de esta reliquia –contradijo Bölthorn sin alterarse.

–Necesitas dos elfos.

–Los tengo.

–Svadilfari no lo hará. No será como Belfrast.

–Ya lo es –se burló Bölthorn. Se giró hacia Hrimthurs para hablar con él. –Magog va camino a Artamir. La tomarán y mataran a todos sus habitantes. –Le reiteró.

–Los ases están en el camino al norte. –Bölthorn hizo un gesto desdeñoso. Lo sabía, en parte por eso había pedido a Surtur empezar por el norte y no por el oeste.

–Mi palabra de hacer que Surtur te auxilie en tu conquista será completamente satisfecha. Necesito que me ayudes.

–No tengo la fuerza para abrir el portal sin ayuda del istyar.

–Lo sé. Pero Svadilfari pronto vendrá, todo cuanto le importa está aquí. Su familia, sus amigos y su amor. –Loki no desvió la mirada ante aquel epíteto. Algo había cambiado entre su esclavo y Svadilfari. –La reliquia de este reino está por liberarse, sin embargo no debemos permitirle abandonar el contenedor en el que ha habitado por siglos. ¿Podrás contenerla?

Hrimthurs observó el daño que Belfrast había causado. Bölthorn extinguió el fuego que había consumido a Belfrast y Hrimthurs pasó sobre la mancha negruzca en que se había convertido aquel istyar. Levantó las manos hacia el techo y con su seidh fue cerrando la grieta en el observatorio, empujando la energía de la reliquia de regreso a su sitio. Se quedó ahí parado conteniéndola.

–Se agotará –predijo Loki. Bölthorn se dirigió al elfo oscuro.

–Hrimthurs, serás duro, incansable e inamovible. –El demonio estaba en plena posesión de su seidh el cual dirigió sobre el elfo oscuro. Aparentemente sin ningún esfuerzo transformó a Hrimthurs. El arquitecto se sorprendió y protestó cuando se empezó a convertir en bronce. –Svartálfheim será conquistado –le reiteró Bölthorn. –Demuestra tu valía. Aguarda por tu hijo en esta nueva forma que te doy.

Hrimthurs adoptó una postura que se diría que estaba cargando el peso del mundo, su seidh fluía desde su cuerpo solidificado en estatua hacia el techo del observatorio.

Loki retrocedió mientras aquel despliegue de poder ocurría.

–Te ha llegado el momento –dijo su amo. Loki echó a correr hacia la puerta pero el heitstrenging lo frenó de ir a ninguna parte. –Insignificante, pequeño y rastrero –dijo Bölthorn sin perder el dominio de sí mismo y lo transformó a él también, aunque no en broncínea estatua, sino en otra cosa que halló más adecuada.

Ahora que volvía a tener su verdadera forma podría entrar de nuevo en su legítimo reino. En el Nifflheim que compartía con Hela. Tenía planes, una vez que Loki sacara a Jörmundgander dentro de su cuerpo, se lo llevaría junto con Eyvindur; igual estaba planeando sacar la reliquia, él sabía que se trataba del aether, haría que Svadilfari o Hrimthurs la contuvieran y también se los llevaría a ellos. En cuanto a Surtur. Bölthorn ya vería el modo de enviarlo a Asgard, no iba a incumplir su palabra, tan sólo la postergaría mientras se replegaba con sus preciados tesoros y fraguaba otra manera de hacer las cosas. Entretanto, lo dejaría a la deriva en Svartálfheim donde sin duda se entretendría destruyendo al ejército aesir y vanir; y masacrando a los elfos que quedaban en el reino.

.

.

Amarië estaba mirando por la ventana.

La incansable energía que lo caracterizaba parecía haberse apagado. Estaba quieto, llevaba puesto un vestido ligero, el que usaba para dormir. Estaba desvaído y lo había zurcido ya algunas veces pero aun así sabía que se veía hermoso. Había bromeado con Dema acerca de que con el rey elfo machacado ahora él era la criatura más hermosa de los nueve. Una broma que jamás haría delante de Aerandir.

"De Lord Aldor" se corrigió mentalmente. A veces se le olvidaba.

El observatorio parecía arder bajo el domo. Se distinguían las lenguas de fuego de los muspell. Él se sentía aterrorizado y no podía dormir pues si lo hacía veía el drakar ardiendo antes de estrellarse. Lo último que supo de su vida errante en el espacio. Los elfos de Dor–En–Ernil tampoco dormían. Desde que Muspellheim había descendido a su mundo la tranquilidad se había esfumado de sus vidas. Vio a los elfos que en una hilera, cual hormigas, abandonaban el poblado. Svadilfari les había dejado trazadas rutas de escape pero nadie las había usado; a Bölthorn, las dísir y los muspell no parecía importarles que ellos estuvieran intentando huir.

Igual les habían enviado un mensajero de que Svadilfari debía acudir al observatorio cuando volviera. Eso era todo.

Amarië de pronto sentía aprecio por ese príncipe del que tanto se había mofado. Era en cierta forma el escudo que los protegía pues mientras Bölthorn lo tuviera por un aliado no los dañaría.

Aerandir había dicho a donde ir; Vanima había organizado la comida, los medicamentos, las mantas. Y él… él había empacado todo para irse pero entonces Aldor le había prohibido marcharse. No le dijo para qué lo necesitaba ahí pero Amarië se lo imaginaba.

–Me voy a morir sin siquiera saber el nombre de ese elfo en las mazmorras –susurró.

–Y nunca nadie te habrá amado –dijo Dema detrás de él. La chica lo abrazó por la espalda. –A mí tampoco. Me voy a morir virgen, tú por lo menos habrás probado un poco. Ven a dormir un poco.

Dema si se iría. Tenía hechas las maletas. Era optimista, pensaba que Bölthorn y los muspell no los perseguirían. Pero si todo Svartálfheim ardía… y ni siquiera podían volver a navegar, sus drakares estaban destruidos.

–No, no puedo, ve tú. –Dema lo besó en la mejilla y lo dejó cual estatua de mármol mirando.

Ella se fue a su cuarto. Se sentía a salvo en la casa de Aerandir, Vanima y Amarië. Ya nunca se acercaba al domo ni por accidente. Había escuchado que una elfa había desaparecido hacía pocos días; aunque la buscaron nadie dio con ella y cuando Dema escuchó la noticia no pudo sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que había sido Bölthorn, y que la pobre elfa perdida había sido secuestrada en lugar suyo. Había temblado cual hoja al viento y no salía de la casa para nada. Pero ahora se iba, se alejaba por fin de toda la crueldad de los demonios. Lo único que le pesaba era Lambëingolmo. Estaba en el domo atrapado.

–Pero Svadilfari lo salvará –se dijo con resolución. Aun así rezó. –Por favor mi diosa, ayuda a Lambëingolmo, protégelo.

–Lo haré –respondió una voz suave. Dema casi se cayó de su cama del susto. Vio a la diosa de la vida, la que le había salvado cuando los enanos casi la matan; su sombra se proyectaba en la pared aunque a ella no la veía. –Mi pequeña que vives tiempo prestado. Necesito tu piel una vez más para ayudar a Loki Lambëingolmo.

–¿Quieres que te preste mi cuerpo? ¿Irás al domo?

–Sí.

–Bölthorn está ahí –objetó Dema. –Si vas allá es posible que yo no vuelva.

–Si no voy Lambëingolmo morirá. Ten valor que yo te daré fuerzas.

–Si me matan, ¿podrás revivirme de nuevo?

–Mientras no destruyan tu corazón o tu cabeza, sí, podré. –La diosa hablaba con la verdad, la diosa le pedía fe.

Amarië seguía de pie frente a la ventana cuando Dema bajó por la mañana. Se detuvo a su lado. Él la miró sin reconocer el mínimo cambio en su persona.

–Haré el desayuno –dijo algo tembloroso.

–Tú no eres Dema –dijo en cambio Aerandir, su voz sonó imperiosa. Amarië se apartó de ella, todos en esa casa sabían que Bölthorn era cambiaformas. –Dime tu nombre.

–Intentarás exorcizarme –habló Dema. –No soy un demonio, ahórrate las fuerzas. Soy la reina de Nifflheim. –Se anunció.

–Y yo soy Lord Aldor –repuso él ante su inesperada aliada.

.

Svadilfari volvió a Dor–En–Ernil habiendo cumplido su palabra de liberar a los prisioneros que los elfos de luz retenían en Celebrant. Lo acompañaban Maeglin y Narog que habían hecho el largo viaje con él, pero también Nulka y doscientos de sus soldados. Sin embargo a su regreso no hubo regocijo en la ciudad. El cielo parecía en llamas, rojo y encendido. El ambiente se sentía enrarecido.

Amarië fue el primero en vislumbrarlo y la noticia de su regreso corrió velozmente. Vanima y Aerandir no tardaron en acudir hasta él. Svadilfari intuyó las fatídicas noticias que estaba por recibir antes de que se las dieran.

–¿Fue mi padre? –Fue lo que preguntó. Aerandir le dijo que sí, que sin duda lo había sido junto con Belfrast cuyo nombre jamás volvería a pronunciarse, tal era su deshonra. –¿Dónde está mi madre? –Dor–En–Ernil parecía muy vacío, cuando Svadilfari había partido lo dejó rebosante de vida, y ahora lo recibía como un animal moribundo.

–En tu casa, se ha negado a partir antes de verte nuevamente –dijo Vanima. –Nos vamos rumbo al templo de Isil, Aerandir dice que está rodeado por magia de ocultamiento que nos protegerá de la guerra. Empezamos a evacuar la ciudad en cuanto el portal al reino de fuego se abrió. Una hueste salió de debajo del domo y pusieron camino rumbo al norte, nos ignoraron por completo pero no sabemos hasta cuando voltearan en nuestra dirección.

–Si mi padre los ha ayudado, podríamos decir que por el momento somos aliados.

–Nadie es aliado de Surtur muchacho –dijo Aerandir. –Es hora. Debemos ir a por Eyvindur.

–¿Y Loki? ¿Loki está ahí? –Aerandir enmudeció y Svadilfari recordó lo que el sabio le había dicho, que Loki estaba más allá de sus manos.

–Lleva días ahí, tu padre lo echó de tu casa –respondió Amarië metiéndose.

El suelo se meció. Un temblor. Varias casas se vinieron abajo, los habitantes de Dor–En–Ernil que aún no iniciaban la larga peregrinación rumbo al templo de Isil abandonaron sus posesiones y huyeron.

–¡Vanima! –La llamó Aerandir. –Cálmalos.

La aludida asintió mientras el caos se desataba en torno a ellos. Se dirigió a los elfos que corrían para frenarlos, para recordarles que no debían entrar en pánico y huir sin más. Les juró que Dor–En–Ernil no los mataría y les imbuyó calma. Svadilfari la miraba atentamente.

–Me despediré de mi madre y me reuniré contigo en el linde del domo –le dijo a Aerandir.

–Yo voy contigo –anunció Nulka.

–No tienes permiso para entrar en el observatorio –dijo Aerandir.

–Entonces esperaré por el chico afuera. Si hay muspell en el observatorio y pretende ir ahí, por lo menos trataré de garantizarles una vía de escape. –Svadilfari le agradeció su lealtad y los dejó.

.

Su casa estaba abarrotada de elfos que cargaban en cajas todos los libros, los escritos, los artefactos y las reliquias que Loki se había traído del observatorio. Bjarni le salió al encuentro velozmente, lo abrazó y le dio un beso.

–Tuve tanto miedo –admitió. Svadilfari la abrazó de vuelta. Miró inquisitivo en derredor.

–Pensé que no podemos permitir que todo esto se pierda –dijo Bjarni. –Pedí ayuda a Aerandir y me los envió, parecen elfos oscuros pero en realidad son norn venidos de Bain –le contó Bjarni como si él no estuviera al tanto.

–Voy al domo a buscar a mi padre, a Eyvindur y a Loki –dijo Svadilfari procurando sonar seguro de lo que estaba por hacer.

–Tráelo de vuelta contigo y no te pierdas –dijo su madre. –Te veré dentro de poco tiempo.

–Te lo prometo –dijo él como un buen hijo. Bjarni le ajustó las tiras de la armadura de Malekith que aún llevaba puesta, lo bendijo en nombre de las dos diosas que veneraban y volvió a besarlo.

Cuando llegó al sitio convenido lo esperaban Nulka junto con Narog y varios ohtar; Aerandir parecía impaciente por aventurarse al peligro; pero, sorpresivamente igual estaban Dema y Amarië.

La pequeña elfa fue a él.

–Hela la ha convertido en su avatar –dijo Aerandir, parecía bastante inconforme con ello. –Cómo Dema tiene la venia de Bölthorn para cruzar el domo, nos acompañará pues dice que tiene asuntos impostergables que hablar con Loki.

Svadilfari miró a Amarië, el cual parecía más muerto de miedo que él, no se atrevió a preguntar él para que los acompañaba.

.

La frente se les perló de sudor en cuanto cruzaron la barrera. El observatorio continuaba ahí pero a la vez estaban en otro sitio. El valle y sus ríos se habían secado dejando un mundo árido, podría decirse que estaban en Muspellheim y en Svartálfheim al mismo tiempo. Los gigantes de fuego rondaban el perímetro sin salir. Aquella visión melló su esperanza, pero no lo suficiente como para que no siguieran su camino. Llegaron sin problema, los muspell los ignoraron a todos, siguieron hasta la puerta que siempre tomaban para luego ir a las mazmorras.

–Eyvindur está allá abajo –señaló Lord Aldor que podía sentir su seidh.

–¿Y Loki?

–Se encuentra a la izquierda, en lo que antes era la biblioteca del observatorio. –Svadilfari sabía bien que esa habitación se había transformado en algo así como el laboratorio del terror de Bölthorn, tragó saliva. –Iremos por Eyvindur, la reliquia y después por él.

–No –se negó Svadilfari de inmediato. La mirada enojada de Lord Aldor se hizo presente. –Iré por Loki, y te encontraré en la confluencia de los ríos para sacar la reliquia; entonces saldremos todos juntos. –Si estaba en sus manos ayudar a Loki, lo haría, aun cuando eso causara el encono de sus aliados.

–Bien muchacho, lo haremos como tú dices –aceptó Lord Aldor. –Amarië irá conmigo, y Hela contigo –después de todo ella había dicho que deseaba hablar con Loki, y por ese momento, a Lord Aldor no le interesaba sobre qué. Tenía asuntos más apremiantes.

.

Lord Aldor, aún en su forma de Aerandir, apresuró a Amarië para seguirle el paso hasta las mazmorras. Cegó al par de dísir que custodiaban la celda, las aplastó con su gran fuerza de voluntad y las desmembró sin problema alguno.

–Si podías hacer eso, lo hubieras hecho desde un principio –se quejó Amarië. Lord Aldor no encontró sentido a decirle que eso había sido fácil porque únicamente eran dos. Y que pelear contra todo un ejército, era difícil aún para él.

Los prisioneros los recibieron alarmados y con histéricas historias de lo que habían visto, Lord Aldor apenas si los escucho porque prefirió ver hacia donde ellos señalaban. Se quedó mudo ante la celda de aquel pequeño infante que él reconocía a la perfección, y que estaba jugando hábilmente con sus manos con unos cubos, y los que no alcanzaba con ellas, usaba su seidh para acomodarlos.

–Por Naira Anar, ¿qué paso? –Le preguntó a Belegaer que siempre estaba al pendiente.

–Aerandir, el mundo se ha trastornado. Mi rey convirtió a Bölthorn en demonio a cambio del alma de Hagen, y Bölthorn a su vez lo convirtió en un niño.–La usual buena labia del elfo parecía haberse evaporado ante el terror de lo presenciado pero con lo que dijo le bastó. Lord Aldor se quitó el disfraz que llevaba pues sabía que así Eyvindur confiaría en él. –¡Lord Aldor! –Belegaer parecía aún más impávido.

Rompió las barreras de sonido y las ilusiones, entró a la celda.

–Maestro –lo llamó Eyvindur con su voz infantil, se puso en pie y le hizo un pequeño gesto de respeto. Parecía no recordar nada de lo que había pasado como si no sólo su cuerpo sino también su mente hubiera sido devuelta a su infancia. –Mi padre me ha dicho que ha ido a resolver unos asuntos y que volverá pronto –lo informó.

–Me ha pedido que te lleve con él –le dijo. Eyvindur aceptó ir con él cuando el sabio le tendió la mano y luego lo izó entre sus brazos.

Lord Aldor miró entonces a Amarië. Aquella idea la había fraguado con prisa: el catamita era muy parecido físicamente a Eyvindur, tenían casi la misma altura y complexión pero aún más importante, el mismo tono de cabello. Había pensado en intercambiarlo con Eyvindur, con todo y cadenas de gelgja para ganar tiempo en acercarse con su hijo, a la reliquia. El hecho de que su rey no estuviera encadenado y tuviera aquella figura, facilitaba en algo la tarea.

Amarië se había negado en un principio pero Lord Aldor lo había persuadido. Sacó una pequeña botella que contenía la poción de Kyara que convertía personas en otras, y convenció a Eyvindur de darle un poco de su sangre para transformar al elfo oscuro en su pequeño rey. Amarië entró a la celda pero Lord Aldor no restableció las barreras, eso no era necesario.

–Bölthorn no te hará daño, no temas por ello; volveré por ustedes en cuanto me sea posible –le dijo Lord Aldor.

–Viejo, mientes muy mal –lo reprendió Amarië con una voz aniñada. –Ya sé que es más importante el asunto de los muspell y la reliquia, pero no me des falsas esperanzas y vete. –El catamita sabía muy bien que esa misión era suicida y que lo más probable es que Lord Aldor no volviera por él.

–Lo siento –reconoció el istyar.

.

Lord Aldor los ocultó mediante su seidh para que ni los muspell ni las pocas dísir que se movían por aquel lugar, los encontraran. Llevaba a Eyvindur en brazos, apretándole contra su pecho y lo había instado a no hablar ni a preguntarle nada. Lord Aldor no reconocía el observatorio y no tenía que ver con el calor insoportable que emanaba del exterior, sino con la maldad y el deterioro que supuraban las paredes. A pesar de que aquel había sido su reino y su hogar durante siglos, no dudó ni un instante en tener la certeza de que aquel lugar debía ser destruido.

Temió encontrar a algún enemigo que le impidiera el paso pero no halló a nadie. Sólo estaba Hrimthurs convertido en una estatua, que con su seidh sostenía el techo del observatorio a punto de colapsarse, no había tampoco rastro alguno de Belfrast. Depositó a Eyvindur en el suelo y dejó que lo siguiera mientras él rodeaba la efigie de bronce. Esto no era como lo había planeado. ¿Cómo iba a sacar la reliquia si estaba siendo detenida por el seidh de Hrimthurs? Estaba seguro de que podría anular la transformación pero eso no aseguraría sus planes, Hrimthurs podía apoderarse de la reliquia y usarla en su contra. ¿Tendría que matar al arquitecto?

Decidió esperar por Svadilfari.

–Maestro, ¿dónde estamos? –Le preguntó Eyvindur, aparentemente la ausencia de alguien más, lo convenció de que ya podía hablar.

–En el observatorio.

–¿Y quién es él?

–Se llama Hrimthurs –le respondió pero en el pequeño no hubo ni un asomo de reconocimiento. Lord Aldor se tomó ese momento para revisarlo, para intentar desentrañar el complicado laitale que tenía sumido a Eyvindur en esa apariencia y que le había trastocado sus recuerdos. Maldijo a Bölthorn más de lo que había maldecido a Thyra cuando se enteró de que lo había torturado.

Tomó del rostro a Eyvindur y empezó a recitar un contra hechizo pero después de varios minutos no logró revertirlo ni un poco. Algún detalle se le estaba escapando y en ese momento no era capaz de verlo. Le preocupaba la demora de Svadilfari. Estaba seguro de que si Bölthorn no estaba ahí, era porque posiblemente estaba con Loki.

–Tal vez deba absorber el aether junto con Eyvindur –concluyó. Podía hacerlo, sí. Antes había armonizado su seidh con esa energía, y ésta parecía aceptarlo; aunque jamás había tratado de meterla dentro de sí, eso estaba prohibido para los istyar. –Había alguien más con tu padre en la celda donde te dejó. Un demonio de piel roja ¿lo recuerdas? –Le preguntó a su hijo.

Eyvindur hizo un gesto de concentración.

–Mephisto –le dijo después de un arduo trabajo.

–Voy a darte una tarea –dijo usando el mismo tono que empleaba cuando eran maestro y alumno. –Debes hablar con esta estatua y convencerlo de soltar el techo, él a su vez, intentara que tú lo ayudes a sostenerlo y más aún, a abrir un portal, pero no debes ceder a sus palabras. Recuérdale que está causando un gran daño ¿Podrás hacerlo?

–Sí, maestro.

Lord Aldor le tocó la cabeza para ponerle una ilusión encima que emulara a alguien más, pues sólo una persona podría convencer a Hrimthurs de ceder en sus intenciones. Dio un paso atrás para admirar a aquel pequeño Svadilfari, y lo dejó que se sentara frente a la efigie mientras él vigilaba que nadie los molestara.

.

–¿Puedes escucharme? –Oyó Hrimthurs dentro de su cabeza.

Todos sus pensamientos se habían quedado anclados en una sola cosa: sostener el techo para impedir la fuga de la reliquia y aguardar a que Svadilfari llegara para ayudarlo. Reconoció aquella voz de inmediato.

–Si –le dijo, y no pudo evitar una nota de alivio. –Me alegra que por fin hayas vuelto del oeste y hayas venido a ayudarme. Ve a buscar a Bölthorn y dile que me devuelva mi forma humana, que juntos abriremos el portal hacia Asgard.

Hrimthurs vio a su hijo por fin en medio de aquella oscuridad pero no era el Svadilfari adulto que no dejaba de oponerse a sus órdenes y que lo confrontaba tras su manto de "príncipe"; era su hijo cuando aún era un pequeño elfo, con ropas oscuras y sucias por el uso. Estaba sentado frente a él.

–No puedo buscar a Bölthorn, no sé dónde está; pero me puedo quedar aquí contigo hasta que vuelva –le respondió Svadilfari, que después levantó la mirada hacia el techo –¿por qué estás sosteniéndolo?

–Porque si hago esto tendremos un hogar. Por fin podré darles a tu madre y a ti un hogar, y no un asqueroso drakar que pueden derribar en cualquier momento. Construiré una casa hermosa y estable, te dejaré que le pongas esos jardines que tanto te gustan y Bjarni volverá a ser feliz –le fue diciendo. –Cuando naciste te nombré Svadilfari que significa "viajero desafortunado" para así siempre recordarme que mi objetivo en la vida, era encontrarnos un lugar.

–Una vez le pregunté a mi maestro donde estaba su casa –se puso a decirle Svadilfari –y él me dijo que somos como caracoles, que siempre la llevamos encima y en nuestro corazón. No quiero ni una casa ni un jardín.

Hrimthurs bajó la mirada, su hijo se puso en pie y le extendió las manos para que lo cargara.

–No puedo sostenerte, si suelto la reliquia habré perdido todo lo que he sacrificado en estos años.

–¿Y qué ha sido eso?

Hrimthurs se quedó callado, iba a decirle de las humillaciones a las que Thyra lo había infringido, de la felicidad que sintió cuando Larus murió, de su fracaso al obtener la reliquia del observatorio y también en matar a Eyvindur. Le iba recriminar lo mucho que había extrañado a Bjarni, a él, e inclusive a su desesperante amigo Tulk. De lo decepcionado que se sintió al ver que los elfos le daban la espalda a la venganza para ir a Asgard, ¿en busca de qué? Pero sobretodo, había sacrificado su libertad y a su familia.

–Por eso los envíe a Asgard, para que estuvieran a salvo –le dijo recordando que él mismo los alejó y los puso en la ciudad dorada. Se había arrepentido casi al instante cuando pasó el primer año, cuánto le habían hecho falta. –Por eso hice todo esto –lo había olvidado por completo –para que tú estuvieras a salvo.

–Tengo miedo, cárgame –le pidió su hijo.

Hrimthurs bajó las manos por fin e izó a su hijo para apretarlo contra de sí. Para sostener algo aún más importante.

.

–Maestro –la voz de Eyvindur lo alertó y le señaló que el seidh de la estatua había dejado de fluir hacia el techo.

–Bien hecho, muchacho –lo felicitó y vio a Eyvindur regodearse con sus palabras. –Lo devolveré a su forma humana y entonces romperé el techo, no te preocupes, los escombros no nos golpearan pero tendré que pedirte que seas valiente, pues la reliquia escapara y un poco de ella irá a tu cuerpo. No debes temer, te ayudaré con ella. ¿Estás listo?

Su hijo asintió. De todos modos Lord Aldor decidió no quitarle aquella ilusión, no podía vaticinar lo que Hrimthurs haría.

Una vez que liberara su seidh para revertir la forma de estatua de Hrimthurs, estaba seguro de que Mephisto lo reconocería e iría hacía él. Había llegado la hora de disparar la flecha.

.

Dema lo guiaba. Svadilfari sabía que estaba en un mundo donde la realidad se doblaba sobre sí misma, donde nadie era lo que aparentaba. Lord Aldor se había despedido de él como Aerandir; y la diosa Hela lo acompañaba bajo la piel de Dema. Ni siquiera se atrevía a hablarle.

Entró en la biblioteca, por un instante lo invadió el recuerdo de Loki haciendo necromancia en ese mismo lugar.

–¿Loki? –Lo llamó. No podía verlo.

–Ahí –dijo Dema. La diosa había disimulado su seidh y no se apreciaba ningún cambio físico en la pequeña. No quería alertar a Bölthorn de su presencia. Svadilfari miró el punto que señalaba. Había una linterna sobre una mesa. Svadilfari se acercó lentamente y vio a Loki encerrado dentro. Era pequeño, parecía una muñeca. Al reparar en él apoyó las manos en el vidrio. Svadilfari tomó la linterna y miró a Dema como pidiéndole una explicación. –Bölthorn es el mejor hechicero en transformaciones que haya conocido. Esto debe haberle resultado muy sencillo.

–¿Puedes anularlo?

Dema asintió, murmuró un conjuro al tiempo que le quitaba el contenedor, sin mayor ceremonia lo arrojó al suelo. Svadilfari maldijo, al quebrarse la linterna Loki volvió a su tamaño normal.

–Mi señora –la saludó y luego a él –estás aquí. –Svadilfari lo ayudó a levantarse y sorpresivamente Loki lo abrazó. –Fue por su reliquia, la que usa para abrir portales, me… –la línea de suturas del tongwa se dejó ver.

–Te arrojará al caos primigenio –dijo Dema que no tenía ninguna limitación para decir nada.

–No, vendrás conmigo, debemos ir con Aerandir, en realidad es Lord Aldor y tiene este plan para liberarlos.

–Para liberar a Eyvindur –corrigió Dema. –Lord Aldor nunca habló de Loki. –El aludido no estaba sorprendido. Se llevó la mano al mornië. –Hasta que no cumplas tu palabra tu magia quedará atrapada por este artefacto. Ni siquiera la muerte de Bölthorn te liberaría.

–¿Qué debo hacer?

–Acabo de decírtelo, cumple tu palabra. Una vez que el mornië pierda su poder, te lo quitaré y te dejaré ir.

–¿Por qué estás ayudándome?

–Difícilmente te contaría mis razones –eso ya se lo había dicho antes pero cuando lo hizo bajó la mirada al abdomen de Loki. –Aún no se te nota.

Su hijo. Hela estaba interesada en su hijo. Loki no pudo evitar ponerse una mano en el vientre.

–Bölthorn jamás me permitirá partir. Se dará cuenta, dijo que restauraría mi vǫrð antes de mi misión. Se dará cuenta –repitió. –¿Puede hacerle daño?

–Puede. –Hela lo dijo, su hijo era una pequeña chispa de vida, una que Bölthorn podía apagar.

–Juró no lastimarme.

–Aun cuando no obtenga a Jörmundgander, la emprenderá en tu contra como resarcimiento. No puede tocarlo mientras habite tu cuerpo, pero hará lo posible por quedárselo sobre todo porque tendrá sangre del linaje de Bor.

–¿Qué está pasando? –Svadilfari los escuchaba sin entender.

–Loki está gestando un hijo. –Svadilfari lo miró y sus ojos fueron ineludiblemente a su abdomen.

Loki miró a Svadilfari y supo lo que debía decir, y también lo que el elfo diría en respuesta a su petición. Lo había sabido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuánto había temido y dudado; y todo para qué, para encontrar alivio en esas frases profetizadas tiempo atrás.

–Svadilfari, debes ayudarme a proteger a mi hijo. –Su amigo, que lo era, su enamorado, se quedó petrificado dudando por un instante pero finalmente se decidió.

–Por supuesto que lo haré, yo protegeré a ese hijo que llevas dentro de ti. Mi hijo. –Loki se dejó abrazar. –Bölthorn me prometió entregarte a mí cuando completaras la labor que te encomendó. Tendrá que hacerlo, más aún si piensa…

Dema apartó a Svadilfari de Loki.

–Se acerca –no tuvo que decirles quien. –Exígele que te deje acompañar a Loki –le dijo a Svadilfari, –júrale que su hijo es tuyo y después tráelo de regreso. –Dema se llevó una mano a la frente y pequeñas hebras de su seidh se desprendieron de ella. Las llevó a la frente de Svadilfari. –He aquí todo cuanto sé de Jörmundgander, yo he estado en el caos y he hablado con esos espíritus, son mis hermanos; he aquí el camino de regreso del caos.

–¿Por qué no me confías tal cosa a mí? –Inquirió Loki. Svadilfari lo había tomado de una mano y no lo soltaba; y Loki no intentó zafarse de su agarre.

–Porque Bölthorn revisará tu seidh y vería mi magia dentro de ti, pero a él, no va a tocarlo. –Vaticinó. –Debo ocultarme pero estaré esperándolos.

La diosa se desvaneció. Acababa de hacerlo cuando Bölthorn entró. Soltó una risotada como si le diera gusto ver a Svadilfari en ese lugar. El elfo no podía dejar de mirarlo sobrecogido por su aspecto.

–Bienvenido, tu padre espera por ti –le contó. –Anulaste mi hechizo. –Parecía algo sorprendido.

–Vine por Loki.

–Tiene un contrato conmigo.

–Lo sé, vine a asegurarme que cumpla su parte y que tú hagas lo propio. –Siguió Svadilfari metiéndose en su rol.

–No tienes de qué preocuparte.

–Tengo todas las razones para preocuparme –Loki tiró de él silenciándolo. –No, de todos modos se dará cuenta, tú mismo lo dijiste. Loki lleva a mi hijo en su vientre.

La noticia desconcertó a Bölthorn, su cuerpo se rodeó de llamas y pareció que se agrandaba si no hubiera jurado no lastimar a Loki a saber que habría hecho. Rodeó a Loki con su magia, indispuesto a creerse semejante cosa con facilidad. Pudo ver el vǫrð de Loki y constatar que portaba vida. Maldijo en nevirio y en akrasio y luego en élfico, porque la magia para atrapar y someter a Jörmundgander era magia vinculante. Y ningún hechicero podía sostener más de un vínculo a la vez. Loki estaba unido a su hijo y por lo tanto Jörmundgander no podría prendarse de él.

Svadilfari lo escudó mientras la habitación a su alrededor se encendía en llamas.

–Irás, de cualquier modo irás. –Bölthorn hizo aparecer la caja de Droma. –La llevarás contigo y encerrarás a Jörmundgander aquí.

Lo más posible era que la serpiente del mundo devorase a Loki pero ya le daba igual.

–Yo voy a acompañarlo –dijo Svadilfari.

–Estás convertido en un padre preocupado. Te pensé tan falto de agallas.

–Por eso rechacé las quimeras dulces cuando volviste a ofrecérmelas –repuso Svadilfari. –Porque ya les había sacado provecho.

Loki estaba en ascuas esperando a que el demonio se tragase todas esas patrañas. Bölthorn debía estar más decepcionado del resto de las personas que él, pues aceptó que Svadilfari no era el tipo decente que aparentaba.

–Sea, síguelo, de cualquier modo tengo a tu padre. –Bölthorn sacó la esfera negra que usaba para usar portales y creó un círculo en el aire con ella. La entrada al caos primigenio. –Tardé en forjar la caja –le advirtió a Loki. –Si sales de ahí sin Jörmundgander, aunque no pueda lastimarte me ocuparé de destruir a todos los que amas.

Loki no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo ese tiempo pero finalmente despegó los labios.

–Pactamos que lo intentaría no que lo haría –se regodeó.

Bölthorn retuvo a Svadilfari de un brazo.

–Nunca han estado ahí pero los caminos en el caos primigenio son largos. Déjenme ayudarlos. –Los empujó con su seidh al interior del portal.

–¡No! –Gritó Loki.

Mientras se sumergían en ese mundo Loki vio a Svadilfari afectado por la magia de Bölthorn.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	43. Capítulo XLII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XLII

* * *

**Breves notas de la autora:**

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre.

Quiero agradecer a Funeral-Of-The Humanity y a Girl Black20 por su apoyo de la semana pasada. Querida Citlali, no hay actualizaciones semanales por el momento, únicamente quincenales. También agradezco a las chicas que se pasaron por el Tumblr de Cuencas a dejarnos sus muestras de ánimo. ¡Ya estamos mucho mejor! Nos hemos liberado de un montón de estrés y estamos muy contentas con este nuevo capítulo (creo que lo notaran con los sucesos narrados). También quiero decirles que está vez también Cuencas actualizara su Tumblr con un montón de imágenes que tiene.

Bueno no tengo mucho más que decir aparte de los agradecimientos.

¡Nos estamos viendo dentro de quince días!

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, elfos, seidh, exorcismos, demonios.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XLII:

Mephisto veía el portal hacia el caos con interés. Ni siquiera sus ojos ambarinos, demoníacos, podían ver a través del portal. Mephisto nunca había descendido al caos primigenio, estaba bajo las raíces del Yggdrasil, cerca del borde del mundo en el Niflheim. Cuando Hela había descendido en búsqueda de su hermano Fenrir, Mephisto igualmente se quedó en la periferia para aguardar su regreso. En ambas ocasiones la diosa había aceptado con tal de obtener dos almas que le interesaban en demasía y que Fenrir debía proveerle: la de Larus y la de Thor. Tuvieron éxito con el primero y un resultado inesperado con el segundo. Mephisto había visto el que Fenrir se prendase de Hërin como una bendición, Hela se lo había tomado muy a pecho, demasiado mal. Ese fue el auge de su ya deteriorada relación; y cuando le pidió a Jörmundgander… Pero ya no la necesitaba, había encontrado al último de sus foreldrar y lo había corrompido para lograr su cometido.

Encendió su mano con una gran llamarada que quedó flotando en el aire, consumiéndose rápidamente; le serviría para medir la estancia de Svadilfari y de Loki en el caos. Así era ese tipo de magia, Hela una vez dijo que el tiempo corre diferente en el caos. Lo que para aquellos en los mundos eran unos segundos, ahí abajo se percibían como horas.

–¿Cuánto tiempo se puede permanecer en el caos? –Se dijo Mephisto. –Lo que dure en consumirse una flama.

Le había permitido a Svadilfari acompañar a Loki por la misma razón por la que siempre le consentía todo al elfo oscuro, por curiosidad, por conocerlo, por ver lo que haría. Además, Mephisto quería que Loki triunfara y que regresara con bien de su misión. Si estaba preñado con un hijo de Svadilfari, éste haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo. Era una pena, porque había estado demasiado concentrado en la educación de Loki como para observar a detalle a Svadilfari pero algo le constaba, el elfo oscuro estaba tan cegado con su amor, que no veía absolutamente nada más. Mephisto no le había dicho que transformó a su padre en estatua, seguramente no le hubiera importado con tal de que le permitiese hacer lo que hizo, arrojarse de cabeza siguiendo a Loki.

Una de las últimas dísir que le quedaban entró. Surtur era su amo pero en realidad continuaban sirviéndolo a él.

–Vayan por el rey elfo, debemos estar listos para partir –le mandó.

.

.

Amarië, el falso Eyvindur se tironeó del amarre de las dísir para que lo soltaran. Habían ido por él seis de ellas con la instrucción de llevarlo ante Bölthorn. Su aspecto infantil no les inspiró compasión y menos aún lo hicieron sus ruegos.

Ertan lo veía bien desde su sitio, apoyado contra la pared; si no ayudaba a Amarië era porque ya no podía. Antes de tomarlo, las dísir se habían ocupado de darles muerte, ya no eran útiles como comida y no había razones para que se los llevaran junto con el doble del rey. A Ertan le habían disparado tres flechas, dos en el estómago y una en el hombro. Él sabía que eso significaba que se iría más rápido que Belegaer, a quien a travesaron con una lanza, pero mucho lento que Bjmolf que intentaba sujetarse los intestinos.

Las puertas se cerraron arrancándoles la luz. Ertan escuchaba a sus demás compañeros de celda gimiendo igual que él. Las dísir no habían rematado a ninguno, en cambio les concedieron horrorosa muerte, tal vez en venganza por el asunto de sus almas.

–Yo sé que… Thor vendrá –aún mascullaba Tristán desde su celda. –Nos vengará.

–Ya no importa, nuestras almas ya pertenecen a Naira Anar –intentaba consolarlo Celon, su compañero de celda.

Belegaer murmuraba un quedo "lo tiene Lord Aldor", y sabía que se estaba refiriendo a Eyvindur y que por lo tanto, su tarea como guardián se había terminado. Bjmolf en cambio lloraba, de dolor o de impotencia, porque su rey tampoco había acudido a obstruir los planes de Bölthorn como siempre aseguró. Pero Ertan lo que más lamentaba era no volver a ver a Ari, a su amante paranoico, a su amado intrigante, su as de ojos rasgados. Lo sentía por todo lo que no le había dicho y por todas las cosas que había querido hacer a su lado.

Ertan no la vio llegar sino hasta que la tuvo tan cerca que sus facciones de elfa oscura se dibujaron claramente.

–¿Quieres vivir? –Le preguntó ella. Tan sólo una adolescente de rasgos delicados.

–¿Quién eres? –Tuvo que preguntarle, no la conocía.

–La diosa de la vida.

–Sí, sí quiero.

Ertan sintió que las heridas se le cerraban, las nuevas y las viejas también, su carne volvió a ser fuerte y dentro de su pecho, fue como si una llama se le hubiese encendido en el pecho. Se puso en pie, primero temblando con sorpresa pero mientras él lograba aquella hazaña; sus demás compañeros de prisión fueron aceptando aquel trato. Belegaer se levantó pálido y mirándose las manos. Bjmolf en cambio parecía receloso aunque también había aceptado el regalo de su joven salvadora.

–La diosa de la vida es lo mismo que la diosa de la muerte –dijo el enano –señora Hela, ¿qué pago nos pedirá a cambio de habernos devuelto la vida? –Ciertamente ya no tenían almas para ofrecer.

–Tengo una misión para ustedes, mi legión –respondió Hela. –Debemos escoltar fuera de este recinto a Loki.

–¿Su majestad Loki? –Ertan y los demás ases se mostraron dispuestos de inmediato aunque aquella noticia les resultó inesperada. La elfa oscura se vio satisfecha con su reacción y les hizo una seña de que la siguieran. Tenía consigo cinco ases, seis elfos y un enano. Salieron tras los pasos de las dísir que se habían llevado a Amarië, y les dieron alcance rápidamente. Las valkirias se giraron a encararlos pero pronto demudaron sus rostros en tremendo miedo.

–Descastadas traidoras, ¡traicionarme tiene el precio más alto! –Las dísir desenvainaron sus armas pero Hela, con un encantamiento y un movimiento elegante las disolvió en nada. El pequeño doble de Eyvindur se desmadejó de la impresión. –Por aquí –los instó a que cogieran las armas que las guerreras soltaron, había espadas, dagas, arcos y flechas.

Belegaer se acercó a Amarië y le ayudó a levantarse.

–Vendrás con nosotros –no podían dejarlo atrás.

.

.

Habían cruzado el portal dejando atrás cualquier rastro de luz. Y Loki había visto a Svadilfari transformarse, bajo el poder de Bölthorn, en un enorme corcel negro. Pero ahora no veía más. No había arriba ni abajo, ni suelo bajo sus pies o indicio de cielo sobre su cabeza. Lo rodeaba una oscuridad tan densa que no podía vislumbrar ni siquiera sus manos. Aquellas penumbras eran tan pesadas que las sentía inclusive dentro de él. Le tomó tiempo poder razonar.

–El caos –reflexionó. –El vacío primigenio.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar lo que hacía en ese extraño lugar. Y cuando cobró conciencia de su misión fue como si sus sentidos volvieran a despertarse. Su mano izquierda encontró un asidero que sus dedos distinguieron como la crin de un caballo. Se asió fuertemente y consiguió montar a pesar de la falta de orientación y de su momentánea ceguera.

Intentó con su magia de luz. Pero aunque la sintió encenderse en su mano, su seidh fue engullido por aquel vacío sin dejar rastro.

–¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar nada? Bölthorn realmente planteó un imposible esta vez. –Inclusive su voz se perdía atrapada en la nada. Sintió que Svadilfari se movía en su forma equina. –¿A dónde pretendes ir? –No trató de frenarlo. –¿Simplemente avanzarás en cualquier dirección? Una idea simple de una mente simple.

No estaba seguro de que Svadilfari pudiese entenderlo, ni siquiera sabía si lo escuchaba. Le hablaba para tranquilizarse, pues su voz constataba su existencia.

De repente escuchó algo más. El sonido de los cascos del caballo contra el suelo. Más aún, pudo ver la silueta de la cabeza de su cabalgadura.

–Luz, ahí –le indicó aunque no hacía falta. Había un gran círculo de luz como una luna suspendida. Svadilfari la había visto mucho antes que él. Loki lo sintió acelerar en esa dirección, y de pronto la atravesaron.

De alguna forma, una que no tenía demasiado sentido, pero que así era; Loki emergió entre agua. A pesar de que antes no se percató de estar sumergido, en cuanto tuvo conciencia de que lo estaba se vio en la necesidad de aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración largamente. Era un jötun y el frío no debería calarlo, pero ahora, estaba inmerso en ese líquido que parecía agua pero que era terriblemente frío y que pronto lo hizo tiritar.

Miró en derredor.

Estaba en medio de un mar. Magni le había enseñado los rudimentos necesarios para flotar y desplazarse, aunque sus habilidades como nadador eran bastante mediocres. Vio la orilla e intentó dirigirse hacia allá. El oleaje era fuerte y no consiguió salir, cada brazada que daba para acercarse a la costa parecía hacerlo retroceder más y más. Svadilfari se le emparejó, se había olvidado momentáneamente de él, y Loki se sujetó nuevamente de su crin y de su cuello. El caballo logró lo que él no. Se dejaron caer en una orilla pedregosa y fría, con las olas bañándolos todavía.

Loki se permitió un descanso más bien efímero. Se levantó y contempló el gran caos.

Había luz que se filtraba entre densas nubes, pero ese mundo era más bien blanco y negro. El mar del que habían salido seguía más allá de donde le alcanzaba la vista. Vio relámpagos, o al menos lo simulaban, porque no destellaban con luz, sino que dibujaban trazos oscuros contra las nubes que se iluminaban súbitamente. A su espalda había un erial de rocas afiladas y hielo.

Se fijó mejor en Svadilfari, en la magnífica bestia en que había sido convertido. Loki no sabía demasiado de caballos, pero estaba seguro de que Svadilfari no tendría nada que envidiarle a Tanngrijos y Tanngrisner. Era completamente negro, de largas crines que estaban empapadas y de mayor tamaño que los caballos de batalla aesir, o los ligeros corceles vanir. Parecía entumecido. Loki encendió un fuego entre sus manos y lo dejó flotando entre ambos para calentarlos un poco.

–El demonio tiene un extraño sentido del humor. –El caballo se lo quedó mirando como interrogante, con entendimiento en su mirar. –Al menos comprendes lo que digo. Hela debió darme a mí los conocimientos sobre el caos. Supiste la manera de entrar, ¿sabrás la forma de salir? –Svadilfari piafó y se puso de pie. Se detuvo junto a Loki y agachó la cabeza. Loki le rascó distraídamente cavilando lo que debía hacer.

En cuanto había entendido lo que era Jörmundgander y la manera en que podía salir del caos, lo primero que Loki hizo fue preñarse. Lo hizo así porque nadie podía sostener más de un vínculo mágico a la vez. Si su hijo y él estaban fusionados, entonces Jörmundgander no podría invadir su cuerpo hasta consumirlo y matarlo. Su pequeño hijo era su escudo. Bölthorn igual lo entendía por eso le había endilgado la caja de Droma, para que atrajera la serpiente y la sellara en su interior.

–¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo podría realizar semejante magia? –Tenía que intentarlo para que el mornië, ese juramento suyo hecho cadenas, perdiera su poder y lo liberara por fin. Iba a intentarlo con toda la intención de sabotearse a sí mismo. Aunque la tarea en sí misma, parecía no requerir de que Loki hiciera demasiado para que todo resultase en fracaso. A Fenrir lo había persuadido de dejarse sellar para vivir. –Svadilfari, Hela te dio conocimientos sobre Jörmundgander, ¿te dijo si está deseoso de escapar de este sitio? –El caballo sacudió la cola y le hizo un arrumaco que no respondía su interrogante.

–¿Estás hablando con tu caballo? –Hubo una risa burlona acompañando esas palabras. Loki se volvió y halló una ardilla. ¡Una ardilla! Era enorme, al erguirse era apenas dos palmos más baja que él. Lo señalaba y se mofaba hablando con voz chillona, y no sólo hablando sino también haciéndose entender en la lengua común. –Le profesas un gran afecto sin duda, lo rascas, le hablas; se te arrima como un tierno enamorado.

–Es mi tierno enamorado –habló Loki. –Espero un hijo suyo –añadió pensándolo una especie de demonio, quizás otra de las poco hilarantes transformaciones que Bölthorn hacía.

La ardilla se revolcó de risa en el suelo, para, al final, acercarse con movimientos ratoniles y rápidos hasta ellos y erguirse sobre sus patas traseras mirándolos con abierta curiosidad.

–Jörmundgander no quiere escapar de aquí –respondió la ardilla a la pregunta inicial de Loki. –Brillante aesir, amoroso como nadie con los animales. ¿Viniste en su búsqueda? Si lo perturbas es posible que te mate. Eso si consigues acercarte primero. ¿Ves ese mar? Tu equino amante y tú salieron rápido de él, lo vi todo, e hicieron bien, es el mar del eitr.

–¿Eitr?

–Eitr, aether, eitur, la sustancia vital, cómo quieras llamarlo. Está concentrado y en estado puro, es venenoso. Más aún dentro de este mar moran la serpiente Jörmundgander y el gran dragón marino Níðhöggr. A cualquiera de los dos les vendría muy bien un bocado de caballo.

–¿Se alimentan de carne?

–¡No! ¡Tonto! –La ardilla se echó a reír nuevamente retrocediendo velozmente. –No necesitan alimento para sustentarse. Te matarían tan sólo por diversión porque eres algo diferente en un sitio nunca cambiante. Aquí nace la vida, el tiempo, todo, este es el Ginnungagap que es como debe nombrarse, aunque ya nadie lo hace, al caos primigenio.

–Ymir nació del eitr –dijo Loki acordándose de pronto de aquella historia.

–Ymir, Naira Anar, Isil, Hela, Surtur; todos nacieron aquí y luego se fueron a hacer lo que debían hacer en el mundo. Y atrás se quedaron los retoños malignos.

–¿Quién eres? –Inquirió Loki dándose cuenta de que aquel ser no parecía tener nada que ver con Bölthorn.

–Yo soy el mensajero del Yggdrasil que corre por sus ramas, desde el Ginnungagap donde enraíza hasta las ramas más altas donde el Valhala. Me llaman "diente perforador" y también "el raudo", ningún ave, ni caballo, ni siquiera un dragón puede superarme. Soy el inigualable Ratatöskr –la ardilla lo dijo como esperando una ovación. Svadilfari golpeó el suelo con uno de sus cascos. Loki negó por lo bajo y su corcel cesó cualquier muestra de simpatía. –¿Y con quién estoy perdiendo mi tiempo? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Oh depravado aesir, aquel que goza con caballos.

Loki no tuvo que meditarlo siquiera antes de hablar.

–Dam, dueño de muchos rostros, padre de príncipes y madre de un monstruo. Y este es Svadilfari, el viajero; el más veloz de todos los caballos.

Ratatöskr se movió tan de prisa que cuando Loki quiso ubicarlo ya estaba montado encima de Svadilfari. Formaban un cuadro bastante cómico. Si no estuviera en semejante lío Loki se hubiera reído. Lo primero que pensó fue que ya quería estar con Thor para relatarle toda esa aventura.

–Parece veloz sin duda alguna y muy fuerte también. Si Fenrir aún morara en el erial lo haría venir para que lo persiguiera hasta agotarlo; y si la persecución fuese entretenida lo persuadiría de no destriparlo con sus garras; al menos por un tiempo hasta que nos aburriéramos de jugar con él. –Loki comprendió que Ratatöskr también se había interesado en ellos por ser algo diferente en un sitio nunca cambiante. –Níðhöggr escucha mi voz porque eso debe hacer, siempre acude cuando le hablo, pero es imposible que tu Svadilfari, semental de Dam, pueda divertirlo. Lo devoraría en un parpadeo; le place más intentar roer las raíces del árbol aunque nunca lo consigue.

–¿Por qué no lo consigue? –Seguir lo que Ratatöskr decía no era sencillo pues cada frase suya incitaba la curiosidad de Loki y porque su diálogo se enmarañaba.

–Por la magia de tiempo de las raíces que las protegen de todo.

–Tengo la impresión de que sabes mucho.

–Yo lo veo todo.

–Eres el equivalente a Heimdall, quien todo lo ve.

–¡No! –Ratatöskr pareció ofenderse hasta lo más hondo de su ser, se bajó del caballo y encaró a Loki. –No me compares con Heimdall "el que no sabe ver". Yo voy por las ramas del Yggdrasil y veo mucho mucho más, además de que soy viejo. Las historias que te podría contar.

–Pero no me las contarás –zanjó el asunto Loki. Le dio la espalda y se puso a contemplar el mar de eitr.

–Podría hacerlo si quisiera –Ratatöskr se movió invadiendo su campo visual.

–Cuéntamelas entonces.

–Dijiste que tu Svadilfari, padre de tu hijo no nacido, es el caballo más veloz. Apostemos una carrera. Si de verdad lo es y puede correr más que yo, te contaré una historia sobre los elfos, la más vieja de todas las historias; o en cambio te ayudaré a buscar a Jörmundgander por quien preguntabas.

–Ya conozco la historia de los elfos; de Malekith contra Eyrikur y su subsecuente cadena de venganzas. –Ratatöskr se frotó las patas. –Y a Jörmundgander podré hallarlo por mí mismo. –De hecho no tenía prisa por hacerlo y menos escoltado por un roedor gigante que dijo que permitiría a Fenrir destriparlos sólo por entretenimiento.

–Esta historia es muy vieja, más vieja que Malekith y su locura causada por su reliquia, el eitr.

–¿El eitr? –Loki entendió al punto. La reliquia de los elfos era un fragmento del aether que ahora contemplaban hecho mar. Loki estaba fascinado. –¿Y si perdiera la carrera?

–Me regalas tu caballo para alimentar a Níðhöggr. –Svadilfari retrocedió unos pocos pasos.

–Svadilfari no es mío. No soy su amo ni lo poseo. Está aquí conmigo porque me quiere. –Ratatöskr se agazapó.

–Dam, no me aburras, Dam. –Se echó a correr por el erial de hielo y roca.

Loki casi sintió alivio de que se fuera. No parecía una criatura maligna pero tampoco parecía tener un código moral benevolente.

–No debemos sumergirnos en el eitr, Ratatöskr dijo que ese venenoso. Una vez me presumiste que habías aprendido a volar –le habló a Svadilfari. –¿Crees que tal proeza te sea posible en tu actual estado?

El caballo piafó y se agachó como indicándole que subiera. Loki montó con facilidad y se sujetó de la larga crin. No quería sumergirse de nuevo, no si Níðhöggr y Jörmundgander pululaban por ahí. Quería recorrer la superficie aunque no buscando a la serpiente. En cambio quería ir hacía aquellos relámpagos oscuros, que según lo que desentrañó del soliloquio de Ratatöskr, debían ser las raíces del Yggdrasil.

–¡Está bien! –Volvió a sonar la voz de Ratatöskr. –Hagamos la carrera. –Dijo como si Loki le hubiese insistido. –En el erial hay una montaña, un monte más bien, donde Ymir apoyó el pie cuando se levantó por primera vez. Que ese sitio sea la meta. Si gano llamaré a Níðhöggr y ustedes ya verán como lidian con él. Si pierdo te cuento la historia de los elfos. –Loki no estaba interesado.

La ardilla en verdad parecía entretenida por su presencia.

–No creo que la apuesta sea muy equitativa.

–No habrá reglas en esta contienda. ¿Preparado? –Loki empezó a preocuparse, no había aceptado nada, pero aquí no estaba lidiando con Bölthorn, que a pesar de todo su poder necesitaba un "sea" para ponerte en una encrucijada. –¡Ahora!

Ratatöskr emprendió la carrera y sin que Loki le indicara que lo hiciera, Svadilfari partió al galope detrás de él. Loki por poco y se cae, se apresuró a sujetarse con fuerza, sosteniéndose con las manos de la larga crin y con las piernas a los flancos. El semental ganó velocidad en un parpadeo y pronto se emparejó con Ratatöskr. Había dicho que era el más veloz, sólo por decirlo. No podría haberlo sabido con certeza. Pero ahora comprobaba que en efecto su montura era rival de aquel extraño ser que los había retado.

El terreno era irregular, con piedras afiladas, zanjas y guijarros sueltos. La montaña de la que Ratatöskr había hablado se veía a lo lejos. Entre más se metían en el erial la temperatura descendía y todo se volvía más oscuro.

–Svadilfari –Loki no estaba seguro de pedirle que desistiera. Cuando habló sus palabras brotaron como pequeñas volutas de vaho. Loki ya no tenía frío. Svadilfari seguía empapado por el eitr y el frío parecía que podría frenarlo, pero Loki le dio de su magia curativa y así el semental continuó infatigable. Superaba los obstáculos con gran habilidad, una que seguro no tendría en forma humana, sin permitirle a Ratatöskr alejarse de ellos. Llegaron al pie de aquella montaña casi simultáneamente. La ardilla parecía estar divirtiéndose demasiado y no tener ganas de dejar dudas de su superioridad. Se encaramó en la roca.

–Ganará el que llegue primero arriba.

Loki alzó la mirada; no había caminos, ni asideros ni forma en que un caballo pudiera subir por ahí. Ratatöskr pretendía que se quedasen como pasmarotes admirándolo mientras subía y lo veía muy capaz de echarles encima la furia de Níðhöggr después de vencerlos.

De pronto percibió el seidh de Svadilfari y vio que trozos de la montaña se desprendían para formar una amplia escalinata. El caballo empezó a subir por ellos con cautela.

–No te despanzurres contra el suelo –le pidió Loki.

Mientras Svadilfari trepaba Loki vio a Ratatöskr frenarse para mirarlos con resentimiento.

–Dam, tramposo folla–caballos; ojalá tu semental y tú se partan el cráneo –ya estaban alcanzando la misma altura que él.

–Nunca pusiste reglas a este juego, si no hay reglas no puedes hacer trampa –le respondió Loki.

La ardilla retomó lo suyo bastante indignada, seguía siendo más hábil que Svadilfari, pero Loki conjuró su seidh de hielo. Fue muy fácil porque además en aquel sitio de por sí hacía bastante frío. No pudo evitar sonreír al congelarle las patas delanteras a Ratatöskr contra la piedra de la montaña. Ratatöskr se puso a roer el hielo para soltarse pero cuando terminó de hacerlo y corrió montaña arriba, Loki y Svadilfari ya habían puesto pie en la cumbre.

–No, no, no, no –la ardilla dio saltitos indignados.

.

Loki le pidió a Ratatöskr que le explicase cómo salir del Ginnungagap en lugar de narrarle una vieja historia de los elfos. La ardilla se burló de él y procedió a contarle su relato, hacía lo que quería.

Ratatöskr les contó una historia larguísima, llena de detalles rebuscados. Perdía el hilo y se ponía a hablar del águila sin nombre que se posaba sobre los pináculos del Valhala; y luego decía cosas sobre Níðhöggr y una larga enemistad con la reina de las valkirias y con la diosa Hela; y también mencionó el final de Ymir con lo cual horrorizó tanto a Loki pues hablaba de su dios creador, que por poco lo hace caer del caballo. Y muchas otras cosas.

Retomaba su hilo narrativo cuando se percataba de que lo había perdido o cuando Loki se lo recordaba. Pero de entre la maraña de palabras que brotaban sin cesar, Loki hilvanó la historia, redactándola con claridad en su mente, tal como pretendía narrársela a Thor.

"_Naira Anar e Isil son hermanas. Naira Anar es la hermana mayor e Isil la menor. El árbol del universo les encomendó la tarea de crear criaturas que debían equiparar a la luz y la oscuridad. Ellas así lo hicieron. Naira Anar creó seres que amasen la luz en todas sus formas, que tuvieran pensamientos trascendentales y que tuvieran en su corazón el deseo de volver a su regazo. Estos son sus hijos, los elfos de luz. Hizo igual otras criaturas que amasen el mundo en el que vivían, que pensaran y vivieran en el ahora y que amaran la obra de sus manos por encima de pensamientos elevados; estos son sus segundos hijos, los enanos; que la veneran pero no la piensan con la misma pasión que sus hermanos los elfos. Isil en cambio, meditó sobre lo que ella debía crear sin conseguir discernir lo que deseaba. Finalmente, fue sabia, y tomó como molde a los hijos de Naira Anar; pero les imbuyó algo de sí misma. Formó así a sus elfos oscuros. Los hizo amar la luz pero también las sombras. Los hizo incansables y ávidos de saber; amantes del mundo en que vivían como los enanos, inclinados a hacer lo que debieran hacer y a no desear volver donde ella sin haber transitado un larguísimo camino. _

_Satisfecho con su obra. El árbol puso un fragmento del aether en manos de las diosas. Debían entregarlo a los elfos. Los elfos oscuros debían emplearlo para destruir los nueve mundos cuando los largos eones de su existencia los corrompieran. Los elfos de luz, debían alzarse con al aether después del fin del mundo para hacerlo renacer de sus cenizas. Sin embargo, los designios del árbol no se cumplieron pues los elfos oscuros no pudieron con la labor. Su rey, el temible Malekith se rehusó a compartir el aether, cuyo poder lo trastornó. Intentó la más abominable de las traiciones, la de cometer fratricidio. Ordenó la esclavitud y el exterminio de los elfos de luz; los cuáles se rebelaron bajo el mando de Eyrikur. Los ecos de su conflicto aún resuenan. _

_Naira Anar e Isil imploraron por la vida de sus hijos, los cuáles se enzarzaron en un odio tan inmenso que no podían pensar sino en matarse unos a otros; los tres hijos del Ginnungagap se soltaron dispuestos a poner un final a esta historia. Pero las dos diosas pidieron la oportunidad de redimir a sus hijos. El árbol del universo así lo concedió. Sin embargo el equilibrio entre luz y oscuridad, entre destrucción y renacimiento no recaería nunca más en los elfos_".

Ratatöskr terminó con su historia y después se alejó ágilmente, gritándole a Loki que jamás saldrían del Ginnungagap. Parecía haber entendido que enfrentarse a la lengua viperina de Loki no era conveniente y mejor se fue a buscar un asiento cómodo para ver tanto al jinete como al caballo ser devorados por alguna de las bestias que moraban en el mar del eitr.

–Y Jörmundgander apenas es una cría de serpiente, pero ya es lo bastante grande para acabarte Dam, esposo de Svadilfari. –Eso último fue bastante más insultante que todas sus alusiones de que a Loki le gustaba acostarse con equinos.

.

Loki se sujetó de la crin de Svadilfari y volvió a montar. El oscuro mar de eitr parecía aguardarlo.

–Un poco más –se dijo a sí mismo y presionando los costados de su caballo con los tobillos lo instó a avanzar.

Svadilfari pisó la orilla con cuidado, hubo una exclamación de asombro por parte de Ratatöskr tras ellos, pues el corcel en vez de sumergirse, empezó a andar sobre el agua. Se fue internando poco a poco, andando con su seidh y con todo su cuerpo, rumbo a las raíces del árbol. A saber qué ocurriría primero, si lograrían alcanzarlas y contemplar juntos la gloria del Yggdrasil, ganándose así su bendición y un mayor seidh; o quizás se toparían primero con la serpiente del mundo o con el dragón Níðhöggr.

Durante su cautiverio en el observatorio, Loki casi no se había permitido pensar en Thor ni en sus hijos. Los había rememorado lo menos que le fue posible pues no podía permitirse ser débil y sucumbir al dolor y a la nostalgia. Pero en este momento, mientras deambulaba sobre el mar del caos, no podía evitar que a cada instante sus pensamientos volasen hacia ellos. A escenas cotidianas vividas entre las paredes doradas de Valaskialf, o también hacia otras nunca acontecidas salvo en sus deseos. Irían juntos a Gladsheim nuevamente, saldría a cabalgar a la planicie de Ida con Thor y los tres niños, les leería un cuento en los jardines de palacio. Muy pronto, estaban cerca, tan sólo debía cumplir una tarea más, una más y podría volver con ellos.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago donde el temor y la desesperación amenazaban con explotar.

"Thor" pensó y casi lo sintió volando a su lado. "Anarinya", su anhelo se hizo en ese momento tan fuerte que si hubiera extendido una mano quizás hubiera podido tocar a Thor.

Su mente salió de ese ensueño al notar que aún la poca luz que los había rodeado ahora se extinguía. Svadilfari podía ver en ausencia de luz, tal era su naturaleza. Pero las distancias parecían infinitas y por más que el caballo trotaba, no parecía que se estuviesen acercando a las raíces. Le acarició breve.

–Eres un buen amigo, sigue adelante. –Lo alentó.

Svadilfari así lo hizo.

Siguieron y siguieron hasta que la orilla y Ratatöskr quedaron fuera de su vista. Y siguieron adelante aún más. Loki notó el momento en que Svadilfari disminuyó el paso. Se detuvo un instante después y alzó la cabeza moviendo las orejas y oteando en derredor. Las raíces del Yggdrasil en forma de rayos ya no estaban a la vista. En algún momento, en lo que duraba un parpadeo, habían desaparecido.

La respiración de Loki se tornó profunda y agitada. Tenía la horrible sensación de que eran observados.

–¿Estamos extraviados? –Le inquirió a Svadilfari. El caballo pareció asentir. –¿Puedes ver? –Porque para Loki todo se había apagado. –¿Svadilfari?

Lo escuchó resoplar. Lo sintió tenso bajo él. Volvió a resoplar y relinchó, un sonido nervioso.

Loki no se atrevía a intentar con su magia de luz pero finalmente se dijo que si alguno de los monstruos marinos que moraban en ese sitio había dado con ellos, seguro los encontraría con o sin luz que los guiase. Alzó una mano y las tinieblas retrocedieron lo suficiente para que viese el contorno de Svadilfari y su propio cuerpo. El mar estaba tranquilo, Loki se atrevió a producir un poco más de luz. A su alrededor no había nada, pero debajo de ellos, bajo la superficie distinguió una silueta de réptil.

–Oh por todos los dioses –murmuró.

Svadilfari no soportó más la tensión, se encabritó. Loki se aferró a él abrazándose a su cuello pidiéndole que se calmase. Svadilfari emprendió una loca carrera llevando a su jinete dando tumbos sobre su lomo. Loki notó como aquella mole marina se movía sigilosa siguiéndolos.

Tuvo una idea. Dejó que la luz se desprendiera de su mano alejándose de él. Notó que el monstruo se desviaba por un instante siguiendo aquel señuelo antes de volver hacia ellos. Era demasiado veloz.

Loki no tuvo necesidad de espolear al caballo, el cual parecía que iba a reventar del esfuerzo que hacía, enloquecido de terror. El monstruo pasó bajo ellos.

–Es el fin –pensó Loki.

Su perseguidor emergió de golpe rompiendo la superficie con su terrorífica figura. Loki vislumbró escamas y dientes, unos ojos terribles fijos en él.

El monstruo lanzó a ambos, corcel y jinete, por los aires. Loki se soltó de Svadilfari y se encontró cayendo hacia aquel oscuro mar.

–¡No! –Su grito se cortó cuando se sumergió y el eitr le inundó la boca.

Sintió que el mar lo engullía y aunque se debatió entre el agua y las tinieblas, no supo hacia donde quedaba la superficie.

Fue entonces que el monstruo se iluminó con tenue luz propia y Loki vio su contorno. Era la serpiente. Ya tenía el tamaño suficiente para devorar a un hombre, quizás no en un bocado, pero sí en dos. Y Loki hizo lo único que se suponía que podía hacer. Las manos le temblaron cuando le mostró su seidh, el cual lo envolvió como un halo verdusco.

La serpiente lo rodeó sin llegar a tocarlo. Al menos al principio. Loki pataleó hacia donde fuese. Los pulmones le ardían por el esfuerzo pero cuando alcanzó la superficie sintió un tremendo alivio. Se atiborró de aire. El eitr le estaba congelando las piernas, los brazos, apenas podía moverse.

–¡Svad! –Le gritó. Los poderes del corcel eran su esperanza.

Se acordó de la maldita caja de Droma, pero no la tenía consigo, se había perdido, no se había parado a pensar en ella hasta ese momento. La serpiente irrumpió en su campo de visión, sacó la cabeza fuera del agua. Rugió llenando a Loki de terror.

–Conozco a Fenrir –le gritó Loki. –Es mi hijo. –La serpiente volvió a clavarse en el agua. Sinceramente Loki la prefería en la superficie donde al menos podía verla, ahora la intuía bajo él, lista para engullirlo o ahogarlo. –Jörmundgander –repitió escupiendo agua entre sílabas. –Debes dejarme volver con Fenrir. Estará sólo y me echará de menos. Debes dejarme volver con tu hermano.

En eso distinguió la figura de Svadilfari. No estaba en pie sobre la superficie, sino que nadaba hacia él. Hacia Loki. Agitó una mano apresurándolo pero cuando lo tenía aún a pocos metros sintió que la serpiente lo apresaba con los colmillos y que volvía a sumergirlo, arrastrándolo consigo hacia el abismo.

Luchando por su vida, Loki liberó su magia de hielo congelando todo cuanto lo rodeaba. Sintió el hielo que lo apresaba. Se iba a morir enterrado en ese ataúd. Escuchó que todo se resquebrajaba. Jörmundgander estaba alrededor de él y volvió a apresarlo. Las manos de Loki dieron con sus escamas.

–¡Thor! –Le gritó pero su voz se perdió entre el eitr. –Voy a morir –pensó con amargura.

–No –respondió la voz de Thor en su cabeza. –Dijiste que volverías, dijiste que nuestro hijo sería el hilo que nos guiaría de vuelta uno al otro.

Sintió el seidh de Svadilfari rodeándolo, halando de él y sacándolo a flote de nuevo. Se sujetó del caballo el cual relinchaba con una nota de dolor en cada sonido. La serpiente seguía sumergida bajo ellos lista para atacarlos.

Loki volvió a mostrarle a Jörmundgander su seidh y volvió a pedirle que lo dejase marchar donde Fenrir.

–Te llevaría conmigo –le dijo sin tener la mínima idea de si el monstruo lo escuchaba o no. –Pero estoy gestando un hijo y no puedo vincularme a ti. Déjame marchar.

No sentía dolor a pesar de que Jörmundgander lo había mordido. No sabía si estaba sangrando. No sabía nada.

Jörmundgander volvió a asomarse precipitándose hacia el cielo soltando un rugido espeluznante y después cayó en picada hacia él con las fauces abiertas. Su movimiento fue grácil y mortífero. Loki gritó pero no fue engullido. La serpiente no cayó sobre él, sino dentro de él. Hundiéndose en su cuerpo como si Loki fuese un portal hacia otro mundo. Se quedó paralizado y lo único que atinó a hacer fue sujetarse con fuerza de Svadilfari.

.

Svadilfari sabía lo que Hela sabía. Y eso era que la salida del Ginnungagap se mostraría ante ellos pues su estancia en ese lugar era una cuestión de tiempo. Así de sencillo. Tardarían en volver lo que una flama tardase en apagarse.

Tenía rota una pata, se la había quebrado la serpiente al emerger del agua bajo ellos. Al menos le había servido de escudo a Loki en ese momento; si bien no había logrado ayudarlo después, cuando la serpiente los había avasallado.

En su forma de caballo, conservaba su mente humana, pero su razonamiento se hallaba limitado por sus instintos de animal. Intuía a Jörmundgander dentro de Loki y por eso le tenía miedo y deseaba sacudírselo de encima y huir lejos; pero también recordaba que había prometido proteger a su hijo, el hijo que estaba dentro de Loki. Cuando Loki perdió el conocimiento, Svadilfari lo sostuvo con su magia. En lontananza, pudo ver el dragón marino Níðhöggr. Lo vio asomarse sobre la superficie y supo que los estaba mirando. Svadilfari intentó huir pero ya no pudo moverse. Se quedó quieto como un insecto en la tela de una araña.

El portal de vuelta a su mundo se abrió en torno a ellos oportunamente. Y fue así que cruzaron de regreso.

.

Svadilfari apareció en medio de la biblioteca del observatorio, con su forma humana de vuelta, con una pierna rota, empapado y medio congelado. El conocimiento de todo cuanto había visto, el cual poco a poco cimentó en su interior aunado al terror de su encuentro con Jörmundgander y Níðhöggr; lo tenían trastornado. Lo peor de todo fue que cuando buscó a Loki y lo halló tendido junto a él, delirando oscuros sueños; Bölthorn lo estaba auscultando con su sonrisa viperina en los labios.

–Déjalo –le exigió Svadilfari, cansado y hastiado, con instintos animales aun despiertos. El demonio parecía entusiasmado y no respondió de inmediato. –¡Déjalo!

Bölthorn se apartó, contra su voluntad, pero se apartó.

–Enhorabuena. Lo consiguieron. –Svadilfari negó. –Tiene a Jörmundgander. Pensé que era imposible, se supone que nadie puede sostener dos vínculos a la vez. No sé cómo lo hizo. Aunque habrá tiempo de sobra para averiguarlo. Nos marcharemos de inmediato. –Bölthorn fue a levantar a Loki.

–No lo toques –le ordenó Svadilfari tratando de incorporarse, otra vez sus palabras hicieron retroceder al demonio.

Porque Loki ahora le pertenecía a Svadilfari. Había cumplido su contrato con Bölthorn y el que seguía vigente era el que había sido pactado con el elfo oscuro.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de él? –Empezó su avance Bölthorn. Svadilfari negó. Se sentó aunque moverse dolía. –Te ofrezco luchar en tu bando contra los muspell que tu padre liberó. Te ayudaré a salvar Svartálfheim de la destrucción, te entregaré a Eyvindur y también protegeré a tu madre y a tu padre. Todo eso a cambio de que accedas a rescindir el contrato que pactamos en Asgard y que me permitas llevarme a Loki. Tiene a Jörmundgander dentro, créeme, no querrás estar ahí con él cuando se libere de su cuerpo.

–Loki espera un hijo mío –se empecinó. –¿Cómo podría entregártelo sabiendo eso?

–Tu hijo, –Bölthorn masticó ese imprevisto. –Entiendo que es mucho lo que te pido, puedo ofrecer que no lastimaré a tu hijo y que intentaré salvarle la vida a Loki, lo único que a mí me importa es Jörmundgander. –Pero había menos convicción que la habitual en las palabras de Bölthorn, seguramente se imaginaba que Svadilfari jamás entregaría a un hijo suyo en manos de un demonio; y Svadilfari le confirmó ese razonamiento.

–Loki espera un hijo mío, eso es todo cuanto existe para mí.

–Svadilfari, no te pensé tan devoto de las cosas familiares. No es sensato hacerte mi enemigo. –Le advirtió Bölthorn señalándolo con una de sus garras.

–No es una cuestión de sensatez. No me importa nada más. Ni Eyvindur, ni este reino, ni los Muspell.

–Entonces puedo sacarte de aquí junto con Loki.

–No. –Svadilfari ya no le creía, todo cuanto ofrecía lo cumplía, sí; pero también lo retorcía todo, lo volvía maligno. No podía confiar en nada de lo que decía acerca de salvar al reino, a su familia ni a Eyvindur. Antes Bölthorn los trastornaría a todos, los corrompería como había hecho con Loki. Primero instándolo a practicar la necromancia, dándole poderes horripilantes, y ahora, obligándolo a liberar a un monstruo temible, volviéndolo con ello igual de monstruoso. –No –repitió, lo quería lejos de todo cuánto le importaba.

–¡Necio! –Bölthorn perdió la paciencia. –Si te mato nuestro contrato se termina.

El demonio irradió fuego amenazando con quemarlo. Svadilfari hizo lo único que tenía sentido. Haló a Loki hacía él con su seidh y lo abrazó escudándose tras su cuerpo. Porque Bölthorn había jurado no hacerle daño a su amado.

Bölthorn soltó una estruendosa carcajada ante su ingenio antes de negar, iba a darle una nueva amenaza cuando el observatorio se cimbró crujiendo en sus cimientos.

–¿Qué fue eso? –Inquirió Svadilfari.

–No hemos terminado –le advirtió Bölthorn y después salió corriendo sellando la habitación detrás de él para que no pudieran ir a ningún lado.

.

Svadilfari miró como las paredes se volvían oscuras y se sintió por un momento de vuelta en el Ginnungagap. Se inclinó sobre Loki temblando.

–Bölthorn volverá a por ti. Perdóname pero no puedo más. Ya no sé cómo salvarte –le habló a Loki. Su amado estaba muy frío seguramente por el eitr. Svadilfari lo estrechó y Loki gimió, algo le dolía aunque no sangraba. –Me estás rebasando con Jörmundgander y tu magia de tener hijos, con toda la malicia que parece tocar cada pisada que das. Más aún, sé que no es sólo que Bölthorn te haya tentado con su seidh demoníaco, sino que lo peor es que tú has sido capaz de abrazar esa maldad. Que Siofua me perdone pero no sé qué debo hacer.

No tenía fuerzas para huir, estaba perdido, se había perdido siguiendo a Loki.

En eso, las paredes volvieron a adquirir color y la puerta se derrumbó con estrepito. Svadilfari levantó la mirada. Halló a Dema, no, a Hela, acompañada de un guerrero; reconoció a Ertan de la guardia de palacio de Valaskialf.

El mundo seguía sumergido en locura y él sentía que no podría resistirlo mucho tiempo más.

–Saludos Svadilfari. Bienvenido de vuelta. –Él negó mientras la diosa se acercaba a él.

–Por favor no te pongas a revisar a Loki y a decir que lo logró –le rogó a Hela pero ella tan sólo le acarició una mejilla a Loki con su mano izquierda antes de poner esa misma mano en la frente de Svadilfari. Sintió algo cálido que le irradiaba desde el centro de su ser y todo lo que dolía dejó de hacerlo. –Tienes magia curativa. –La entendió.

–Yo se la concedí a los foreldrar. Sé todo sobre ella –dijo Hela soltándolo. –Caíste en el mar del caos, estarás débil por un tiempo pues aunque mi magia te ha limpiado de ponzoña y sanado tus heridas, su efecto es tan potente que no puedo restablecerte por completo. –Cuando el dolor físico fue erradicado, Svadilfari pudo pensar con mayor claridad. Se puso de pie sosteniendo a Loki. Un nuevo estruendo cimbró las paredes del observatorio. –Ese no puede ser otro que Lord Aldor.

Svadilfari lo intuía pues podía sentir aquella energía. Podía distinguirla, era igual a la que sintió en el mar del caos.

–El aether.

–Debes ayudarlo. –Svadilfari asintió pero no se movió. En cambio notó que el mornië seguía ceñido en torno al cuello de Loki y odió eso. Ahora que el juramento de Loki había sido cumplido el artefacto había perdido su poder. Svadilfari lo sujetó y lo abrió con su magia, el mornië cayó al suelo partido en dos. Loki lucía en el cuello un cardenal morado donde el collar le había hecho daño.

–Yo lo sacaré de aquí –dijo Hela.

El observatorio volvió a cimbrarse como apremiándolo.

–¿Qué harás con él? –Quería saber, debía saber. –Le prometí proteger a nuestro hijo.

Hela volvió a inclinarse ante él.

–Ya es suficiente. Déjalo ir –le susurró, aquella mentira no la había engañado. –Lo llevaré hasta Thor. –A Svadilfari se le quebró el semblante al oír eso.

–Sin duda eso es lo que debe hacerse –dijo resignado. –¿Estará bien? Igual cayó en el mar y también… –Svadilfari no pudo hablar de la serpiente.

–Lo estará –dijo Hela pero Svadilfari supo que lo hizo sólo porque eso es lo que él deseaba escuchar.

–Prometí a Lord Aldor que lo alcanzaría en la confluencia de los ríos. –Se recordó y decidió que si debía morir ese día prefería que fuera junto al rey elfo y al sabio; y no escudando a Jörmundgander de Bölthorn. Miró a Loki una última vez antes de acercarlo a los brazos de Dema, quien pudo sostenerlo con facilidad. No pudo convencerse a sí mismo de que volvería a ver a su pequeño jötun pero tampoco tuvo fuerzas para intentarlo. –Adiós –le susurró a Loki al oído.

Ertan se apartó para dejarlo pasar. Svadilfari no volteó a mirar atrás.

.

Svadilfari se dejó guiar por la magia. Karnilla siempre solía decir que uno debía dejarse llevar, que aquellos con seidh serían guiados a su destino por este. No estaba seguro si ese día por fin había llegado. Pero sintió que estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer.

Entró en la confluencia de los ríos como un autómata. Las puertas estaban abiertas permitiendo un atisbo de los cuatro ríos de Svartálfheim y sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que la temperatura había descendido. De alguna forma parecía que se habían desanclado de Muspellheim. Hubo un breve momento en que sus expectativas de hallar una apoteósica batalla fueron defraudadas. Pues lo que halló fue un niño el cual contenía dentro de su cuerpo el aether. Reconoció en él a Eyvindur. La realidad continuaba doblándose en ese sitio. Eyvindur se había agazapado sobre sí mismo y se sujetaba encogido, pero el poder de la reliquia lo invadía todo como largos zarcillos negros y su fuerza cimbraba todo el lugar. El niño no tenía ningún control sobre el aether, las oleadas de energía hacían retroceder a los demás y después volvían hacia él como olas.

Tuvo que agacharse para esquivar parte de ese poder que por poco lo derriba. Vio a Lord Aldor quien había interpuesto un escudo para protegerse pero no podía moverse de su lugar. Su padre, Hrimthurs, era quien se había llevado la peor parte, estaba sometido contra una de las paredes sin hallar forma de defenderse; y por último estaba Larus, el cual avanzaba hacia su hijo con determinación, levantándose cada vez que el aether lo derribaba.

–Imposible –murmuró Svadilfari. Supo de inmediato que se trataba de Bölthorn y su magia de cambiaformas. –¡Eyvindur! –Lo llamó y juntó las fuerzas que le quedaban para correr hacia él. El infante alzó la mirada en su dirección pero no hizo ningún signo de reconocerlo. Svadilfari vio venir una nueva oleada de aether y se cubrió con las manos. Así se sentía cuando un titán te golpeaba, como cuando Jörmundgander lo había lanzado por los aires. Así se sentiría un golpe de un muspell, o de Hildetand, o de Thor. Svadilfari se quedó sin aliento y cayó, la boca se le anegó de sangre.

–No muchacho –distinguió que Lord Aldor le hablaba –no la combatas, hálala hacia ti. –Las palabras del istyar no tenían sentido pero sonaban tan sinceras que Svadilfari las creyó por completo. A la siguiente oleada de aether, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió como la reliquia de su mundo se dejaba, como una fuerza maleable. Tuvo una idea y la arrojó hacia Bölthorn quien ya se agachaba junto a Eyvindur. Lo arrancó del suelo y lo hizo atravesar una pared.

–¡Papá! –Eyvindur se levantó asustado, pero Svadilfari lo haló hacia él con su seidh y cuando lo tuvo al alcance lo sujetó de los hombros.

–Ven conmigo –le pidió.

Aquella energía rojiza, que parecía agua pero que no era líquida, se fue desprendiendo de Eyvindur e internándose dentro de él. Svadilfari sintió que un frío tan atroz que quemaba, lo consumía. Eyvindur lo rodeó con sus pequeños brazos pero entre los dos consiguieron, de alguna manera, equilibrar el aether y contenerlo dentro de ellos.

Escuchó que le aplaudían. Era Bölthorn, con su auténtica forma.

–Este día estás proverbial. Has empezado a tomar las cosas a la fuerza, como alguna vez te dije que debías hacer. –Bölthorn avanzó pero Svadilfari no quiso escucharlo ni un instante más, lo empujó con su seidh pero había perdido la ventaja de un ataque sorpresivo. El demonio paró su ataque y lo anuló. –Quizás un día me hagas morder el polvo pero no será hoy, te has consumido y no sabes cómo usar el poder que tienes.

Eyvindur se le aferró con fuerza a Svadilfari a la vista de la verdadera figura de Bölthorn. El demonio creó una esfera de fuego entre sus manos y se las arrojó a ambos, pero un escudo detuvo el ataque, ese había sido Lord Aldor.

–Svadilfari toma a Eyvindur, y vete –le ordenó –yo me encargaré de él. –Intervino el sabio.

"El arquero que le apunta directo al corazón a Bölthorn" eso es lo que el istyar dijo que era.

Svadilfari no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido pues no anhelaba nada con tanto ahínco como marcharse de ese lugar.

–Padre, vámonos –apresuro a Hrimthurs, sin soltar a Eyvindur. El aludido así lo hizo.

Bölthorn no se iba a quedar cruzado de brazos pero antes de que hiciera su movimiento Lord Aldor lo detuvo con una palabra. A este demonio había que presentarle batalla con palabras más que con fuerza.

–¡Mephisto! –Le gritó imperioso y Bölthorn volvió sobre sus pasos para encararse con el istyar.

.

Lord Aldor miró como Svadilfari se llevaba a aquel que amaba como a un hijo. El istyar hizo que las puertas se cerrasen tras ellos y luego invocó una barrera que impidiese al demonio perseguirlos.

El observatorio parecía que se moría. En sus paredes resonaba el eco de la agonía de sus istyar. Maika, Niriel y Belfrast habían perdido la vida entre esos muros que fueron su hogar. El observatorio era el corazón del reino y su puerta a otros mundos; y todo eso había sido contaminado. Mephisto había matado, torturado y conjurado fuerzas malignas en ese mismo recinto. Y ahora, sin el aether el observatorio languidecía con sus últimos latidos.

–Conoces mi nombre –dijo el demonio.

–Y puedo ver tu verdadero ser.

–¿Esto? –Mephisto indicó su cuerpo con un ademán desdeñoso. –No es tal, esta figura es la que adopto para incitar el temor en los demás. Debes saber, poderoso istyar que nadie puede matarme.

–En efecto lo sé.

–Dicho eso, no resta nada más que podamos decirnos uno al otro antes de ¡BAM! –Gritó Mephisto y dio un paso al frente. Se desternilló de risa al ver que el sabio había retrocedido, tenso y alerta. –Es hora de que intentes lo imposible y es tiempo de que yo te mate para luego ir a por tu rey y otras mascotas mías que se piensan que pondrán un pie fuera de este sitio.

El observatorio debía ser destruido, no tenía salvación. Lord Aldor se lo murmuró a las columnas, al suelo, al techo, al río.

–Que tu memoria sea todo cuanto quede; perdurarás en la historia de este mundo. –Le dijo al observatorio y este lo escuchó.

Lo que el aether no había destruido al ser extraído se vino abajo convirtiéndose en polvo. El río creció enfurecido inundándolo todo y las columnas se resquebrajaron y se partieron.

Mephisto no se inmutó. Las ruinas del observatorio se precipitaron sobre su cabeza y él no se movió, pero nada llegó a rozarlo siquiera, mientras que Lord Aldor tuvo que levantar un escudo con su seidh que desviase el mármol, el hierro y el agua. El demonio seguía inmóvil pero el fuego se encendió a su alrededor, la sombra que proyectaba su cuerpo creció; fuego y negrura envolvieron a Lord Aldor.

Él hizo luz y alejó las tinieblas, y luego la luz fue hecha hielo y extinguió el fuego. Mephisto tomó el agua del río y la convirtió en serpientes. Lord Aldor creó fuego y las evaporó cuando intentaron morderlo. Mephisto se convirtió en Eyvindur como retándolo a hacerle daño bajo esa forma. Era Eyvindur con sus manos rotas y el cabello arrancado y le tendía sus miembros martirizados y sangrantes.

–¡Mira lo que hicieron conmigo! ¿En dónde estabas? –Le gritó con la voz de su bienamado hijo; Lord Aldor retrocedió ante lo que veía.

–No te atrevas a envenenar mi mente. –Se concentró y lo alejó de sí. Pero cuando salió de ese momentáneo trance, Mephisto no estaba.

No podía haber traspasado su barrera sin que lo notase. El observatorio continuaba desmoronándose poco a poco. Lord Aldor estaba de pie bajo la oscuridad del domo pero sin muros que lo rodearan. El istyar no había hecho sino defenderse, pero en ese momento decidió iniciar su ofensiva.

–Mephisto yo te niego. No tendrás poder aquí, no tendrás cabida en este mundo. El que conoce tu nombre, el que te ha visto no puede cegarse por tu magia. ¡Ven!

Y Mephisto surgió frente a él y con sus garras lo sujetó del cuello para silenciarlo.

Lord Aldor le agarró las manos y de pronto cambió su forma, se convirtió a sí mismo en un jötun de gran tamaño escapando de Mephisto. Asió al demonio como si fuese un muñeco para que no pudiera escapar.

–Te niego, no tienes poder aquí, no tienes cabida en mi mundo, ni asideros. –Le dijo con toda su fuerza de voluntad y su seidh y su vida.

No podía matarlo pero podía exorcizarlo.

Mephisto se convirtió en un pequeño ratón y se le escurrió entre los dedos.

–Mephisto, sólo tienes una forma –lo obligó a ser un demonio rojo.

Lo había hecho enfurecer.

–Te maldigo –le dijo Mephisto a Lord Aldor pero el istyar levantó la voz por encima de esas palabras.

–Mephisto, tres veces oscuro, tres veces maldito, tres veces mentira. Te niego –no le permitió enunciar su maldición. –No tienes poder sobre mí –pues jamás le había aceptado nada. –No tienes cabida en Svartálfheim. El que no ama la luz, enemigo del albor, destructor y mentiroso ¡Vuelve al lugar del que provienes y no regreses! –Mephisto se movía contrario a su voluntad y abrió un portal que lo engulló hacia Niflheim, pero antes de partir con su seidh haló, como si fuera un hoyo negro, todo a su alrededor.

–¿Cuánto crees que durará tu exorcismo? Cuando mueras podré entrar de nuevo en Svartálfheim, y aniquilar todo lo que te es amado o descuidarás la guardia viajando por los nueve, y yo estaré muy cerca para sesgar tu vida.

–Soy el servidor de la diosa Naira Anar, la sabia y de Isil, la misteriosa. ¡Tú malevolencia no volverá a manchar esta tierra! ¡Vete ya! –Mephisto se dejó caer fuera de ese mundo.

Lord Aldor levantó un nuevo escudo para impedir entrar en el vórtice que devoraba todo pero aun así fue arrastrado. En ese momento, el domo creado por los pilares de Hrimthurs se partió en pedazos y la luz del sol volvió a esos recintos. Y Lord Aldor se aferró a esa luz que parecía darle fuerzas. Invocó un último hechizo, una pequeña estrella que dejó caer hacia el vórtice que pretendía devorarlo. Su magia estalló como una estrella moribunda devorando el hechizo de Mephisto, lo poco que quedaba en pie y al propio istyar.

El observatorio colapsó sobre sí mismo. Lo último que permaneció fueron los cuatro ríos de la confluencia, que continuaban fluyendo entre los escombros.

.

.

Hela había enviado por delante a Amarië, aun convertido en Eyvindur; y a los guerreros de su legión. Debían abrirles paso. El catamita no tenía idea como es que ese grupo de once desarrapados, contándolo a él, iban a poder con los muspell. Como fuera, mejor caer peleando que desangrados por las dísir, eso había dicho uno de los ases y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Amarië es que no tenía elección. La magia de Lord Aldor eventualmente se agotaría y él recobraría su verdadero aspecto. Entretanto ya había captado la atención de los muspell en el exterior pero bajo el domo.

–Eyvindur –lo había nombrado una criatura de aspecto femenino pero rodeada de llamas amenazantes. –Eyvindur –cuando decía su nombre, Amarië sentía que se le erizaba el vello de miedo. Estaba acompañada de otra, para Amarië eran indistinguibles una de la otra. –¿Qué hace aquí? –Dijeron en la lengua común, –¿por qué no está en su celda? No se puede ir, es un invitado de honor.

Fueron a por él como si pretendieran izarlo en sus brazos, seguro con mucho amor, pero también con mucho fuego.

La ventaja de su forma es que inspiraba a los elfos de luz a protegerlo. El elfo que había hallado tan guapo y otros tres se interpusieron armados con espadas y con arco y flechas.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Le preguntó Amarië para morirse sin esa duda.

–Belegaer –respondió este y tendió el arco velozmente hacia las muspell.

–Umarth –dijo una voz alta y clara, la voz de Dema. Las muspell se detuvieron ante la llamada de la diosa, que salía del observatorio junto con Ertan, el cuál llevaba cargando a Loki.

La llamada Umarth se inclinó ante la diosa reconociéndola a pesar de su aspecto. Aún en el cuerpo de Dema, emanaba la misma terrible energía.

–Poderosa señora, no esperábamos encontrarte a aquí después de que rompieras lazos con nuestro desafortunado Bölthorn. –Dema sonrió.

–Vine por algo que es mío; y ahora me retiro. –Umarth asintió, las huestes de Surtur no tenían querella con la diosa del Niflheim. Amarië observó cómo les abrían paso.

–Pero Eyvindur debe quedarse –dijo Umarth.

Para el horror de Amarië, Hela asintió, él no le importaba nada.

–Síganme mi legión –llamó a los elfos y a los ases que habían rescatado del calabozo. Belegaer lo miró de soslayo y no se movió.

–No podemos dejarlo –dijo hablando por él y por los otros tres elfos que quedaban. Dema no se ofendió por su reticencia.

–No queremos seguirla aunque nos haya salvado –apuntó uno de los ases.

–Entonces quédense con él. –La buena disposición de los elfos de luz le daba credibilidad a la mentira de que Amarië era el verdadero Eyvindur.

El resto de la legión fue tras ella, apenas tres. Ertan y el enano miraron con pesar a Belegaer pero lo dejaron. La diosa se dirigió al domo del observatorio y posó su mano sobre éste; le abrió un boquete a través del cual Ertan y los otros dos pudieron salir, tal era su poder. Amarië no se atrevió a pedirle que lo protegiera. Su esperanza era que Lord Aldor de verdad acudiera por él.

–No –pensó. –El viejo tiene sus propios problemas. No vendrá. –Vio alejarse a Dema y a los demás; y luego observó de soslayo a Belegaer.

–Vuelve pequeño Eyvindur –dijo Umarth y se avino a sujetarlo.

Amarië soltó un grito despavorido y echó a correr tan rápido como su cuerpo infantil le permitía. Umarth trató de cogerlo pero Belegaer tuvo a bien dispararle. Le dio en el pecho pero el ataque no fue mortal. Ella rugió y los demás gigantes en la periferia se les fueron encima.

Los muspell trataron de cogerlo. Vio a uno especialmente grande pisar a uno de sus compañeros. Belegaer se movía con agilidad disparándoles flechas que siempre daban en el blanco pero que no bastaban para derribarlos. Un as que parecía saber lo que hacía, clavó su espada en la rodilla de un muspell haciéndolo doblarla y luego atacó el cuello con celeridad. Los cautivos que Hela había liberado eran hábiles pero Amarië estaba seguro de que eso no les bastaría para sobrevivir.

Corrió hacia el domo pues tenía la venía de Bölthorn para cruzarlo; lo único que se le ocurrió fue pasar a través de él en un punto muy cercano a uno de los pilares. Los muspell que iban tras él no pudieron franquear la barrera. Amarië se sintió a salvo por un instante, sin embargo, lo pensaban Eyvindur, y él les era demasiado valioso.

Los muspell golpearon el pilar; lo hicieron saltar en pedazos como si hubiese estado hecho de cerámica. El domo que había defendido el observatorio se disolvió y los gigantes de fuego se soltaron.

–Mierda –dijo Amarië y huyó de nuevo como un ratón escabulléndose de los zarpazos de los gatos. Voló hacia Dor–En–Ernil. Ya debería estar vacío y quizás podría ocultarse.

Belegaer y uno de sus compañeros la habían contado; se le emparejaron y Belegaer lo alzó en vilo para poder correr más rápido. Frenaron de golpe cuando divisaron elfos oscuros.

–Se trata de Nulka y sus ohtar –gritó Amarië reconociéndolos.

–¿Qué está pasando? –Inquirió el mercenario rodeado de sus soldados, antes de avistar a los gigantes de fuego.

–Creo que ya no tenemos alianza con ellos –repuso Amarië y sus palabras se vieron confirmadas cuando una lanza dio de lleno contra el elfo parado junto a Nulka, el cual cayó sin un grito.

.

Las huestes de Muspellheim plantadas en el valle se estaban agitando sin que Hrimthurs ni Svadilfari pudieran entrever la razón. Hrimthurs observó sus movimientos detenidamente por varios minutos mientras buscaba una salida por donde marcharse. Notó a su hijo agotado pero no se sintió inclinado a preguntarle qué había pasado con Loki, lo único que le importaba es que estaba ahí y podrían salir de aquel agujero del demonio.

–Quiero ir con mi maestro, quiero volver con él –se quejó Eyvindur. Hrimthurs lo ignoró. Cuando Lord Aldor revertió la transformación que lo tenía convertido en estatua, lo hizo para poder apoderarse de la reliquia; ambos habían reñido por tomar el aether, pero desgraciadamente este no los consideró dignos y pasó de largo hacia el cuerpo de Eyvindur, quien había perdido al instante la ilusión de ser un pequeño Svadilfari. –Quiero ir con mi maestro –les repitió. Y ahora estaba ahí con ellos dos. Lord Aldor debía estar muy desesperado para permitirles llevarse al rey, o quizás confiaba demasiado en Svadilfari.

–Cállate –le ordenó Hrimthurs al niño. –No podemos volver. Tu maestro se quedó a enfrentarse con Bölthorn, si sus habilidades son como las presumía, no tardara en darnos alcance. –No quería escuchar a Eyvindur, necesitaba silencio para poder acomodar sus pensamientos. –¿Y tu madre? –Le preguntó a Svadilfari.

–Ha huido con los demás, ya debe de estar a varias leguas de Dor–En–Ernil –le explicó. Hrimthurs asintió, de haber sabido lo que iba a acontecer en ese sitio jamás había dejado a Bjarni, y mucho menos después de la discusión que habían tenido.

El observatorio no cesaba de temblar, iba a derrumbarse sobre ellos en cualquier momento, debían huir aunque tuvieran que hacerlo entre los muspell. Hrimthurs esperaba la mejor oportunidad para salir de ahí y la encontró sin hacer nada por obtenerla. La barrera que él había creado con ayuda de los pilares, se vino abajo súbitamente. No supo por qué pero tampoco iba a cuestionarlo.

–Es ahora –les dijo.

Echaron a correr. Se encontraron a los muspell luchando contra los ohtar de Nulka y un par de elfos de luz. Tenían consigo un doble de Eyvindur. Aquello era incomprensible pero no se detuvieron a dilucidarlo.

Svadilfari se detuvo. Su señor de la guerra tenía problemas, sus elfos no eran rivales para los gigantes, menos en ese combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Svadilfari levantó el suelo creando muros entre sus persecutores y ellos, aislando por un momento a los muspell.

–¡Svadilfari! –Nulka le dio la bienvenida con una palmada en el hombro. –Dichosos los ojos, saliste indemne.

–Padre, llévate a Eyvindur contigo y aléjate. Nosotros los distraeremos –le mandó.

–Eres mi hijo, no te voy a dejar aquí a perecer contra los muspell.

–No hay tiempo, ¡haz lo que te mando!

Hrimthurs retrocedió, entre ofendido y sorprendido por el temple que su hijo ahora le mostraba. Decidió hacerle caso, tomó al verdadero rey debajo de su brazo y echó a correr por el valle pero se detuvo a unos metros para ver qué sucedía. Varios ohtar estaban siendo chamuscados por las llamaradas de los gigantes de aspecto femenino y otros eran aplastados por los enormes similares a un hombre. Detrás de ellos una hilera de lanceros había tomado posición, e hicieron su disparo.

Hrimthurs reconoció a Umarth entre los combatientes, y ella hizo lo mismo. Hrimthurs se giró para retomar su escape y se alejó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, intentando ignorar el hecho de que con los pilares destruidos, los muspell podrían vagar por Svartálfheim en completa libertad, lo que significaba… Un lanzazo lo alcanzó cortando de cuajo sus pensamientos. Hrimthurs no se permitió caer por suelo, trastabilló soltando a Eyvindur. Había sido Umarth. Svadilfari debió percatarse de lo que ocurría pues Hrimthurs vio el suelo saltar en pedazos debajo de la muspell. Aprovechó aquello para mirar un instante la herida. Le había atravesado el flanco izquierdo de lado a lado, había poca sangre, así que lo que hizo fue partir la lanza en vez de arrancársela. Sintió que la herida le ardía pero ignoró el dolor. Se levantó, agarró al niño y siguió corriendo internándose en el bosque aledaño.

No se detuvo sino hasta estar seguro de que no los perseguían. Soltó a Eyvindur, que estaba inconsolable.

–Cálmate ya. Los hombres no lloran ¿o es que tu padre no te lo enseñó? –Eso hizo el efecto contrario en Eyvindur y Hrimthurs le cubrió la boca de inmediato para acallar sus sollozos. –Los muspell no deben escucharnos, deja de llorar ya.

–Ya no estoy llorando –intentó decirle Eyvindur entre lágrimas. El pequeño rey trató de controlarse y Hrimthurs se dio por satisfecho con eso. Sabía que debía internarse un poco más en el bosque y aguardar a que Svadilfari le diera alcance. Entrevió sobre las copas de los árboles el rojo amanecer, bajo el domo había sido muy fácil perder la noción del tiempo, excepto que pronto descubrió que no era tal, sino que aquel cielo rojo no era otra cosa que el reflejo de las llamas de Dor–En–Ernil envuelto en fuego. Los muspell habían marchado en sentido contrario a él pero aquella muestra de destrucción no podía significar otra cosa que un claro ejemplo de lo que harían con el resto del reino.

Hrimthurs tomó a Eyvindur de la mano, que lo siguió dócil por donde él le indicaba. El viejo arquitecto se dijo a sí mismo que no lo dejaba atrás en el bosque porque era un rehén muy valioso, y porque su hijo se lo había encomendado. Svadilfari podía usarlo si los encontraban los ases, los enanos, los vanir o inclusive otros elfos de luz; podían intercambiarlo o inclusive imponerles que les ayudaran a evadirse a cambio del pequeño.

A cada paso sentía que la herida sangraba, esperaba avanzar varios kilómetros antes de agotarse pero no pudo hacerlo. Se llevó una mano al costado donde la lanza lo había atravesado, le dolía pero creía poder soportarlo sin embargo al apartarla, la vio manchada de su sangre. Se apresuró a limpiarla en sus ropas oscuras.

–Esperaremos aquí –le dijo a Eyvindur y fue a apoyase contra una roca. El niño se sentó frente a él. Hrimthurs se cuestionó por qué no mejor lo mataba. Ya lo había intentado en el pasado, en la confluencia de los ríos; pero se dijo a sí mismo que no sería capaz de lastimar a un infante inocente. Él no era así. –Pero si lo eres. Aquel día en que le marcaste la cara estabas dispuesto a asesinarlo sin importarte si era culpable de lo que su padre había hecho o no. Y deseabas que Larus supiera que su único heredero había muerto a manos de un elfo oscuro –se dijo a sí mismo. Tras su ataque al observatorio se había imaginado varias veces a sí mismo buscando a Eyvindur entre los escombros para rematarlo, y así haber evitado los largos años perdidos.

Pero Hrimthurs, en ese mismo momento, descubrió que aquel Eyvindur no había sido diferente de este niño.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No se arrepentía de haber pactado la muerte de Larus. Larus, quien había ordenado que derribaran su flota y mataran a sus hombres, había asesinado al padre de Bjarni y durante siglos mandó exterminar a miles de elfos oscuros. Se merecía lo que le había ocurrido. ¿Pero qué tan diferente era él de su enemigo? Sintió remordimiento de haber liberado a los Muspell en aquel mundo que él se había obsesionado en hacer suyo, y del que ahora planeaba escapar pero ¿qué reino era el más lejano para las ambiciones de Bölthorn combinadas con la fuerza de Surtur? Ninguno, nadie estaba a salvo.

–Ven –lo llamó. Eyvindur fue a él sin dudarlo y se acurrucó bajo su brazo. Hrimthurs deseó que Larus viera aquello y se estuviera revolcando en el Hel. Lo atrajo más hacia él e hizo que enterrara la cara en su pecho –no hagas ruido. Cierra los ojos si tienes miedo, yo te diré cuando todo pase –le susurró. Eyvindur asintió, estaba temblando. –Mi hijo es fuerte y valiente, estoy seguro de que pronto nos encontrara y nos llevara a un sitio seguro.

Pasó una de sus manos por la cabeza de Eyvindur.

–Quiero ir con mi papá y mi mamá –dijo el niño. Hrimthurs no fue capaz de lastimarlo diciéndole que su progenitor llevaba varios años muerto, y que no tenía ni idea de si su madre vivía.

–Después –no pudo prometerle nada más que eso. –Me dijeron que mi hijo y tú son amigos ¿es verdad? –Le preguntó. Eso le habían dicho algunos viajeros de Bain cuando le contaron sobre el tratado de paz que habían firmado pero él no supo precisar si era verdad o no. En ese momento había encolerizado en contra de Svadilfari, maldijo a su hijo que había olvidado todas las afrentas que los elfos de luz habían cometido en contra de ellos pero tal vez si había esperanza para sus razas cuando hicieron aquel pacto en Asgard. Tal vez… había muchas cosas que pudieron haber sido pero que ahora estaban muy lejanas de poder volver a ser.

–No sé cómo se llama tu hijo.

–Se llama Svadilfari, es un buen muchacho aunque muy necio cuando se le meten ideas extrañas en la cabeza. Es soñador, a veces tenía que llamarle la atención para que se concentrara en sus labores pero sabe trabajar con las manos y sacrificarse por lograr su cometido. Es una buena persona que se preocupa por otras en problemas. –Se quedó callado pensando en Bjarni y en lo mucho que deseaba verla y regalarla con palabras de cariño, en prometerle que las cosas serían diferentes y que no iba a huir, sino que iba a encarar el destino que él había ayudado a forjar. Pero se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser capaz de levantarse ya de ahí, se había debilitado perdiendo sangre y no llegaría hasta donde su esposa.

–¡Padre! –Lo llamaron.

Dejó de acariciarle la cabeza a Eyvindur. Hrimthurs levantó una mano e hizo un pequeño copo oscuro que destello con luz para guiarlos hacia donde él estaba. Svadilfari llegó a su lado con Nulka, Amarië que había recuperado su forma, los ohtar y hasta unos elfos de luz; detrás de él. Tomó a Eyvindur de un hombro para ponerlo en pie y lo empujó hacia su hijo. Svadilfari no apartó la vista de la herida en su padre, se quedó anclado mirándola.

–Llévate al niño de aquí, no quiero que me vea morir –le ordenó a Svadilfari pero fue un elfo de luz quien lo apartó.

–Sólo tienes que resistir un poco, el templo de Isil no está lejos –intentó alentarlo Svadilfari.

–Déjate de tonterías, quiero que le des un mensaje a tu madre. Dile que le pido perdón por las cosas que no le di, por no haberla cuidado cuando debí. Sólo quería envejecer a su lado para que pudiéramos reírnos viendo cómo se nos arrugaba el cuerpo, juntos hasta el final. Dile que le agradezco por cada detalle, por su coraje, por su dulzura, por lo hermosa que es. Pídele perdón por las veces que le he fallado, en especial por ésta... –Svadilfari asintió, tenía los ojos cristalinos y los ohtar habían bajado la mirada en señal de respeto. –Lamento que no podré ver cómo te conviertes en un gran príncipe.

.

.

Ertan escuchó el rugido de los muspell a lo lejos y aunque aquel sonido le causó un escalofrío, Hela no pareció reparar en ello. Extraña situación la suya, sintiéndose seguro junto a la diosa de la muerte. Ertan llevaba en brazos a Loki mientras la diosa los guiaba. Los muspell se estaban desbandando del observatorio marchando y prendiendo fuego por donde transitaban.

La diosa escogió por ello ir hacia el sur y no hacia el norte, para alejarse de aquel incendio.

Ertan, Tristán y Bjmolf eran los únicos que quedaban.

–Hela –la llamó Ertan, que no podía decirle "mi diosa" ni "alteza", costumbre de as. –¿A dónde nos dirigimos? Dijiste que donde Thor pero…

–Si dije que donde Thor es donde Thor a donde nos dirigimos –repuso con la voz de aquella chiquilla que había poseído.

Ertan no se atrevió a decirle nada más. Había un poema en Asgard dedicado a ella, no solían honrarla, antes la temían.

–Salve Hela, señora de los fenecidos; en parte viva, en parte muerta. Frío es tu consuelo, justo para todos; los caminos ya suban o bajen terminan todos en tus salones. –Pensó Ertan.

Continuaron caminando. Ertan notó que a pesar de que no había comido nada en días, a pesar de que el encierro había mellado su cuerpo, a pesar de que ella no les dio pausa para recobrar ánimos; no se sentía fatigado. Debía ser obra del seidh de la diosa. Hela no les dio tregua hasta que alcanzaron la orilla de uno de los ríos que corría hacia la confluencia. El fuego de los muspell ya no era visible. Ella dio la orden de detenerse y de montar guardia. Ertan dejó a Loki recargado de un árbol, le pidió a Bjmolf y a Tristán que hicieran lo que Hela pedía pero él no se alejó. No quería perderla de vista.

Su rey no había recobrado la conciencia en todo ese tiempo.

Hela se hincó a su lado, una de sus manos brillando en verde cuando la pasó sobre el cuerpo de Loki.

–¿Qué haces? –Se atrevió a cuestionarla Ertan pero ella lo ignoró como si no hubiera hablado. El as llevó la mano discretamente a la empuñadura de la espada. Fue cuando ella hizo caso. Habló sin dejar de recorrer a Loki con su magia.

–¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mí? ¿A considerar hacerme daño? ¿Quién te liberó de las mazmorras de Bölthorn? No fue Thor, ni Sif, ni ninguno de esos en los que confías. Fui yo quien me acordé de ustedes.

–Me disculpo si soy ingrato pero juré proteger a la familia real.

–No voy a lastimarlo.

–Recuerdo que hace tiempo, enviaste a las dísir a sus sueños para torturarlo, para debilitarlo y que muriera al nacer su pequeño Hërin. –Hela se fijó en Ertan por fin.

–Te conozco, me hablaron de ti, me dijeron que inútilmente intentaste defenderlo de mi hechizo. Cuánto hagas en mi contra será fútil, deberías saberlo.

Hela le apretó una mano a Loki y lo llamó casi con dulzura. El aesir por fin abrió los ojos.

–Dema –le dijo al notarla y luego reparó en él. –Ertan –era claro que no entendía dónde estaba ni qué estaba ocurriendo.

–Eres libre –dijo Dema y Loki se apartó de su toque reconociéndola. –Pero Jörmundgander emergió junto contigo, no debes permitirle escapar a este mundo.

Loki pareció muy impactado por esa noticia.

–¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Dar muerte a mi hijo no nacido? –Negó.

–Un foreldrar no puede hacer tal cosa, a menos que esté dispuesto a morir. Si lo matas te asesinas con ello –dijo Hela y no siguió pero Ertan, aunque no entendía bien de qué iba su conversación, intuyó un "pero yo sí puedo" implícito. –Nos veremos en unos meses Loki, sin el mornië tu estado se precipitará. –Loki se llevó una mano al cuello.

Hela cerró los ojos, cuando volvió a abrirlos no era más la deidad de la muerte, tan sólo Dema, asustada y confundida.

–¿Mi rey? –Inquirió Ertan acercándose con cautela.

–Ari me dijo que estabas en este reino pero sigue siendo un extraño giro del destino realizar juntos esta travesía. ¿Sabrás conducirme al norte del reino? Debo ir con Thor. –Algo había cambiado en Loki pero Ertan no atinó a discernir que era. Se veía inusitadamente tranquilo, inclusive se podía adivinar una conjura junto con Hela.

Bjmolf y Tristán volvían. Ertan se hizo con el mando de su pequeño grupo. Se apartó de Loki para hablar con sus escasos guerreros.

–Rodearemos a los muspell pues sin Hela no serán misericordiosos para con nuestra misión –les fue diciendo y ambos miraron a Dema que se había acuclillado junto a Loki. –Ustedes dos conocen los caminos de éste reino –Bjmolf era oriundo y a Tristán, Ertan lo había enviado en una ocasión a buscar a Loki por todo Svartálfheim. –Debemos unirnos al ejército aesir. –Ambos se mostraron dispuestos a pesar de que acababan de dejar un tortuoso encierro. –Su alteza se encuentra gestando un hijo debemos protegerlo cómo sea. –Había dilucidado eso con facilidad.

–¿Un hijo? ¿De Svadilfari? –Inquirió Bjmolf.

.

.

Lord Aldor estaba sepultado bajo los escombros del observatorio. Había despertado atisbando un fragmento de la luna y se había quedado mirando su luz plateada que caía sobre él benevolente. Le dolía cuando respiraba, indicativo seguro de que tenía rotas algunas costillas. No podía moverse ni tenía fuerzas para usar su seidh, lo había consumido todo en exorcizar a Mephisto. A su alrededor tan sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los ríos de la confluencia, los muspell se habían ido. Había triunfado en su misión pero aún había tanto por hacer. Eyvindur lo necesitaba, su reino lo necesitaba. Debía hallar la forma de salir de ahí.

El día empezaba a clarear con luz mortecina cuando desistió en sus intentos.

Intuyó un movimiento. Hubo un batir de alas y después una voz.

–¡Lord Aldor! ¡Lady Niriel!

El sabio consideró por un momento el que estuviese perdiendo la razón, pues el dueño de aquella voz había sido subyugado por el enemigo. Le vino a la memoria algo que Belegaer le había dicho cuando liberó a Eyvindur de las mazmorras, dijo que Eyvindur había pactado con Bölthorn por el alma de Hagen.

El llamado volvió a repetirse.

¡Pero que insensato! Anunciándose de esa manera, ¿qué habría ocurrido si alguno de sus enemigos se hubiese quedado atrás? Lord Aldor sucumbió a la imprudencia de pedir por su ayuda:

–¡Hagen!

–Por todos los demonios del averno, ya decía yo que si alguien debía quedar con vida en medio de este desastre ese debías ser tú –fue diciendo Hagen mientras removía escombros hasta alcanzarlo. No tuvo demasiada delicadeza al arrancarlo de su lecho de roca.

El sabio en efecto se había roto las costillas. Cada vez que inhalaba le dolía pero notó que no había ningún borboteo que indicase un pulmón lacerado.

–Muchacho, es una dicha volver a verte con aspecto humano. Temí que encontrases la muerte o que continuaras dispensándola con generosidad.

Hagen se mostró avergonzado, un rostro suyo que el sabio jamás antes le había visto. Llevaba puesta ropas negras y sucias; y una capa azul marino encima.

–Lo último que recuerdo es un elfo oscuro que tenía mi alma en un pergamino; y después me encontré a mí mismo despertando entre cadenas cerca de Melenya. Los enanos me tenían rodeado pero pude escabullirme.

–¿Los enanos? Ayúdame, debemos seguir a Eyvindur –a la mención de ese nombre Hagen se apresuró a izarlo como si fuese un niño de brazos; y una esperanza se le encendió en la mirada.

–Me dijeron que había sido ejecutado, me hablaron de tortura y humillación.

–Está vivo, ha escapado de garras de la muerte. Te conduciré a él.

–Le fallé, lo dejé solo cuando más necesitaba de mí. –Se lamentó Hagen echando a andar.

–Ya tendrás tiempo para regodearte en la culpa. Ahora cuéntame cuanto sabes y yo te diré lo que haga falta para que entiendas. Quizás cuando acabemos de hablar te sientas despreciable pero ¿cómo culpar al hombre que no guarda dominio de sí? Cómo sea tienes muchas faltas por las cuales redimirte.

–Ojalá me baste una vida.

.

Hagen empezó a narrarle su historia, o más bien la historia que Lord Herryk le había narrado. Bölthorn lo había mandado hecho dragón contra ellos para cortarles el paso e impedir que se acercasen de nuevo al observatorio. Hagen había sobrevolado Melenya prendiéndola en llamas y luego había perseguido a la compañía que marchaba rumbo al este.

Los enanos ya habían sido vencidos por el dragón negro en cuatro ocasiones; pero en cada una aprendían lo necesario para abatirlo. Engarzaron cadenas de durísimo acero templado con sus artes milenarias, hasta formar con ellas una red que ni siquiera él pudiera romper. Lo atrajeron agrupándose y marchando cantando. Y el dragón negro cayó sobre ellos brutal y feroz. Tuvo tiempo de calcinar a la mitad de la compañía de Lord Herryk, de ciento veinte guerreros, antes de que consiguiesen disparar con un escorpión aquella red de acero sobre él. El dragón se alejó para estrellarse estrepitosamente lejos de ellos. A pesar de ser bestia guardaba cierto raciocinio, pues no se dejó matar con facilidad. Primero vomitó fuego incendiándolo todo a su alrededor e impidiéndoles acercarse.

–Y desperté entre esa red, rodeado por un incendio voraz. Las cadenas eran a la medida de un dragón, así que como hombre pude zafarme de ellas. El fuego no me dañó y fue con pisadas de hombre que me acerqué a ellos. –Lord Aldor negó por su osadía.

–Seguro se regocijaron de verte y te dieron una amabilísima bienvenida.

–Algo así. En principio no me reconocieron y para cuando lo hicieron yo había llegado ante Lord Herryk, quien los comandaba. Ha cambiado un poco mi desprecio hacia los enanos, pues en vez de intentar matarme primero me ofreció vino y comida; luego se puso a contarme… pues bien, me contó que como dragón había destruido Vilwarin. –La voz de Hagen se apagó y ambos se quedaron callados mientras se alejaban de los escombros de Dor–En–Ernil.

–Te lo dijo para que aceptaras la muerte, para que no lucharas –discernió Lord Aldor.

–Seguramente. Igual me enumeró a los muertos. Dijo que Eyvindur había sido capturado y sentenciado a morir. Dijo que… –Hagen cortó su relato. –¿Estuviste con él durante ese amargo lance?

–No –repuso Lord Aldor. –Lo que sé lo escuché de segunda mano.

–¿Sabrás de decirme si es cierto? Todo eso que le hicieron –el sabio notó que los ojos de Hagen cambiaban a su mirada de serpiente por un instante.

–Sí, es cierto que lo desnudaron para humillarlo, que le torturaron con crueldad las manos y le arrancaron el cabello con filosa navaja –respondió Lord Aldor. –Pero Thyra ha muerto. Por ahora deberás conformarte con que esté con vida. ¿Qué pasó entonces con Herryk? ¿Tuviste que darle muerte?

–Me ordenó presentar mi cabeza bajo el hacha del verdugo pero me negué.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué? ¿Estás de chanza? –Pero Lord Aldor no lo estaba, –a Eyvindur le importa este reino más que su vida, pensé que si estaba muerto no era justo que yo le diera la espalda a sus elfos. Además de ello, soy un svartá, aunque no haya nacido aquí. Pensé que si estaban en peligro debía hacer lo posible por ayudarlos, y también… que si iba a ser ejecutado por lo que hice quería morir a manos de los elfos.

–Un razonamiento justo –dijo Lord Aldor.

–Le agradecí a Herryk su hospitalidad y le pedí cortésmente que me dejase marchar a cambio de perdonarles la vida. Es un hombre sagaz, así que ya sabrás lo que hizo.

–¿Tratar de matarte por la espalda?

–Con una ballesta –confirmó Hagen, –disparada por él en persona. Dijo algo de que yo había matado a sus hermanos con mi fuego. Sólo por eso no le arranqué la cabeza. Me alejé volando y decidí venir al observatorio primero, porque si Vilwarin ya no existía pensé que aquí encontraría a los que estaban resistiéndose a esta invasión pero en cambio todo ha sido destruido. Así que ahora es tu turno Lord Aldor, cuéntame a qué nos enfrentamos, dime como se encuentra mi madre Eyriander, dime mucho sobre Eyvindur.

Y Lord Aldor así lo hizo. Le habló del breve remanso de paz en Dor–En–Ernil y del cautiverio de Eyvindur; de la alianza con Svadilfari, de Mephisto y la llegada de Muspellheim. Cada nueva que le narraba perturbaba al dragón, no porque tuviese miedo pero cuando el sabio acabó de hablar Hagen dijo:

–Ese Mephisto nos jodió y bien jodidos. Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?

–Al claro del templo de Isil. –Eso no le dijo nada a Hagen.

–Lord Aldor, ¿sabes por qué soy humano de nuevo? En mi corazón pienso que es obra de él, pero en mi cabeza creo que estoy fantaseando por su amor.

–Siempre ha sido más sensato tu corazón que tu cabeza Hagen.

.

.

Amarië le enjabonó el cabello a Eyvindur el cual se dejó hacer sin protestar, el pequeño rey estaba sumergido en una tina de cobre que habían hallado en una estancia, la única en todo el lugar. Estaba algo desorientado pues no conocía a nadie en el templo de Isil. Vanima se había ocupado de que las estancias de aquel refugio fuesen calentadas, de organizar la comida, a los sanadores; de ver que nadie se apoderase del contenido en las bibliotecas de ese lugar. Svadilfari estaba agotado, Bjarni hacía otro tanto de labores y como los tres estaban tan ocupados Amarië había terminado cuidando del pequeño rey.

–Amarië –lo llamó mientras le aclaraba el cabello. –¿Por qué tienes los ojos tan extraños? –Le preguntó.

–Soy un elfo oscuro –dijo Amarië con naturalidad.

–¿Y la oscuridad se te asoma por los ojos? –Amarië lo encontró muy ingenioso. Belegaer estaba cerca pues era el guardián del niño, incluso él sonrió ante el comentario que no ofendió a Amarië.

–No, lo que pasa es que la diosa Isil me hizo así los ojos para que me pareciera a ella. –Eyvindur pareció que tenía más preguntas.

–Soy el príncipe de los elfos, ¿igual tuyo?

–Igual mío. –Dijo Amarië sacándolo de la tina y envolviéndolo con una frazada.

–Puedes llamarme majestad. –Dijo mostrando esa displicencia que de adulto le era muy marcada.

–Y tú puedes llamarme Lady Amarië –repuso el elfo oscuro como si nada. Bjarni entró en ese momento. Iba acompañada de Lord Aldor. –Viejo, ¡mi viejo! –A Amarië le daba inmensa felicidad verlo a pesar de que había sido un auténtico hijo de puta por transformarlo en el doble de Eyvindur para usarlo de señuelo. –¡Vives! Es cierto lo que se dice que a los malditos bastardos les va bien en la vida.

–¡Maestro! –Eyvindur corrió a él envuelto en la frazada que Amarië le acababa de enredar. El pequeño cortó su arrebato efusivo para hacerle una reverencia antes de abrazarlo. El sabio no pudo agacharse e izarlo como quería.

–Tu maestro está lastimado –dijo Bjarni, –lo curáremos pero primero quiso saludarte. Amarië te ayudará a vestirte y podrás unirte a él –Eyvindur asintió.

–Maestro, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Te duele mucho? –El sabio negó.

–También de felicidad se llora.

Amarië reparó en un hombre alto que había seguido a lord Aldor. Su mirada fue directo a Eyvindur y reflejó inmensa sorpresa.

–Olvidaste decirme que está convertido en un criajo.

Belegaer pasó como flecha rumbo al recién llegado, lo agarró de la ropa y lo estampó en la pared.

–¡Tú! –El arquero desbordaba emociones contradictorias, parecía a un tiempo feliz de verlo y a la vez tener ganas de estrangularlo.

–Yo –respondió Hagen y luego añadió. –Perdóname, no sabía lo que hacía. –Y dicho eso se abrazaron.

.

Luego de que Amarië lo curara siguiendo sus instrucciones, el sabio se tendió a descansar un momento, pues aún las mentes geniales merecen reposo, sobre todo cuando han hecho esfuerzos sobre humanos por proteger lo que aman. Eyvindur se había recostado a su lado ocupando poco espacio en la cama que Vanima les hizo preparar.

Compartían la habitación con Svadilfari y Bjarni. El templo no estaba hecho para acoger a tan grande número de personas. Estaban hacinados. Hagen se había retirado a buscar algo de comer junto con Belegaer. No había intentado acercarse demasiado a Eyvindur, seguro temiendo su rechazo.

Se despertó en una hora incierta. Escuchaba a Svadilfari y a Bjarni murmurando en su lengua.

–Emma ir abelas –decía Bjarni, hablando de la pena que sentía. Aldor no tardó en comprender que Hrimthurs había muerto. Y una parte de él se alegraba por ello; cuanta amargura aún ocurriría si su otrora amigo hubiese sobrevivido. Igual que le alegraba que la sangre de Hrimthurs no estuviese en manos de elfos.

–Mamil –Svadilfari le refirió las últimas palabras de su padre y Aldor enfocó su mente en otros pensamientos que lo alejasen de aquella escena.

Él tenía a su hijo, a su amado hijo cuyo hechizo no revertía. En cuyo cuerpo se guardaba el poder del aether.

.

Al día siguiente Bjarni se puso en pie y salió presurosa de la estancia. Amarië no tardó en aparecerse con el desayuno para los tres, tuvieron que tomarlo sentados en el suelo. Lord Aldor aprovechó el momento para hablar con Svadilfari, mientras Eyvindur comía unas ciruelas secas y algo de té.

–Debemos unirnos a Thor. –Fue directo a aquello que había cavilado. Svadilfari puso cara de no haberlo comprendido. El sabio se armó de paciencia. –No podemos permitir que Muspellheim arrase nuestro mundo. Tenemos bastantes recursos aquí que deben unirse al poder militar de los ases y los vanir.

–Casi no sobrevivieron ohtar, por lo demás lo que hay aquí son refugiados. Lo que debemos hacer –fue meditando Svadilfari en voz alta –es poner barreras que protejan los alrededores del templo, que lo mantengan bien oculto para que la guerra no nos alcance.

–No me refería a los ohtar, sino a Eyvindur, a Hagen, a mí y a ti.

–¿A mí?

–Tienes el aether –dijo el sabio. –¿Man hlaruva rávëa sure? –El sabio preguntó por aquel que respondía a la diosa Isil; el aether se mostró corriendo en finos surcos cual ríos sobre los brazos de Svadilfari que se sobresaltó. Pasó lo mismo sobre Eyvindur pero el pequeño no se inmutó, en cambio se maravilló de constatar esa magia que lo poseía.

–No, no más, seguí a Loki al Ginnungagap, vi a las serpientes del caos y a Ratatöskr, me convertí en un animal, juré al demonio que había preñado a Loki.

–Y aún te falta mucho más.

–¿Cómo lo haces tú? ¿Cómo es que quieres seguir adelante? –Svadilfari parecía algo desesperado. Eyvindur lo miraba con interés.

–Cuando sientas que estás por caer –inició con tono académico y Svadilfari lo miró como si fuese a tomar apuntes de lo que estaba por decir; –tan sólo olvida que estás por caer.

–¿Olvidar? ¿Cómo podría olvidar? Cuando cierro los ojos veo el mar del caos y la serpiente… –Svadilfari calló avergonzado. –¿Y mi padre? ¿También debo olvidarlo a él?

–Maestro, ¿dónde está mi padre? –Dijo la vocecita de Eyvindur que se había acordado debido a Svadilfari. El sabio le hizo un ademán de que siguiera comiendo y no le respondió a él sino a Svadilfari.

–No olvidarlo pero tampoco flaquear bajo los recuerdos. Lo único que puedes hacer cuando miras a la muerte cara a cara es seguir viviendo. No hay más.

–¿Y quieres que vaya dónde Thor? Me dará un martillazo que me arrancará la cabeza. –Y razones no le faltarían, pensó Lord Aldor.

–Sí, debes ser un príncipe, no, más que eso, debes ser un buen hombre y dar la cara por tus errores; y usar el poder que posees para el bien de tu gente. –Svadilfari bajó la mirada pero Aldor ya veía que estaba por convencerlo. –Eyvindur no puede solo con el aether, tienes que acudir a su lado.

Svadilfari miró al niño. Eyvindur le dio una sonrisa cándida.

Aldor supo que Svadilfari se dejaría conducir a la batalla. Hagen igual lo haría, repleto como estaba de culpa. Y Eyvindur…

Lord Aldor abrazó a Eyvindur y le pidió que terminase su desayuno.

.

Hubo que esperar a que Aldor recobrase su magia gastada; y sólo entonces estuvo en condiciones de intentar revertir a Eyvindur a su forma original. Pero su hechizo no funcionó. Antes logró desesperar a su hijo, que corrió a ocultarse tras Amarië primero y luego tras Vanima, creyéndola mejor escudo.

Lord Aldor lo dejó en paz, como no había sido capaz de dejar en paz a Svadilfari. Se sentó a mirar a su hijo corretear con otros niños, elfos oscuros, dentro de una de las bibliotecas del templo. Hagen fue a hacerle compañía.

–Eso no salió como querías –el dragón señaló lo obvio. –Sin duda la magia de ese Mephisto es fuerte.

–No –replicó Lord Aldor y Hagen se rió de él pensándolo tocado por la supuesta superioridad del demonio. –No es la magia de Mephisto, es la de Eyvindur.

–¿Cómo?

–No quiere volver a ser adulto por eso no puedo romper el hechizo. –Hagen soltó un suspiro audible. Eyvindur lo rehuía y Hagen no intentaba acercarse demasiado; el sabio pensó que en cuanto se vieran uno al otro, Hagen buscaría estar muy cerca de Eyvindur a pesar de la forma infantil de éste último. –¿Y tú por qué huyes de él?

–Porque destruí Vilwarin y maté a un montón de gente que él apreciaba. Porque lo dejé sufrir solo y que lo hicieran prisionero. Seguro me llamó en las noches y aguardó por mí –repuso Hagen atropelladamente. –Y salvó mi alma, le debo tanto que quizás igual lo prefiero como un niño.

–¿Para no pagarle?

–Para no confrontarlo –Hagen se rascó la nuca.

El problema era que Lord Aldor no quería tampoco hacerle eso, devolverlo a la adultez.

–Cuando arribamos a éste sitio y vi que conservaba su forma de niño me di cuenta de dos cosas. Lo primero es que no se trata de una simple transformación, esto es magia de tiempo –Hagen no se fascinó por ello pero Lord Aldor ignoró que fuese tan mal público. –Lo segundo es que, me percaté de que si lo dejo así podría educarlo conforme a mis principios y erradicar todo rastro de Larus en él.

–¿Larus? Eyvindur no se parece a Larus.

–Te equivocas, Larus lo quería guerrero como él. –Hagen sonrió y negó con la cabeza adivinando el chasco que Larus se había llevado. –Falló, como bien haz deducido pero en cambio hizo que lo instruyeran para ser artífice y armamentista; un ingeniero brillante.

–Que fabrica armas y máquinas de guerra –completó la idea Hagen.

–Y también hizo de él un buen político, carismático, líder y consagrado con sus deberes.

–Suena a la versión que ahora necesitamos.

–El problema es que me sabe mal arrojarlo de vuelta a todo ese dolor.

–Así pues sabes cómo revertir el hechizo.

–Tengo una vaga idea, y mis vagas ideas son más precisas que la idea más precisa de los demás. –Aldor vio a Eyvindur dejar el juego y frenarse ante una hilera de libros. Lo vio abandonar a los otros niños para halar un ejemplar de la estantería fascinado. –Ve –le dijo a Hagen, –cuéntale de ustedes dos y de su amor.

El dragón no discutió. Fue hacia el pequeño niño. Lord Aldor le hizo una señal a Amarië y le pidió que sacara de ahí a los otros niños. Se quedaron a solas los tres. El sabio no se acercó mientras Hagen hablaba con Eyvindur, había hincado una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a su altura, el dragón habló largamente. Aldor no intervino ni siquiera cuando vio que Eyvindur negaba enfáticamente y trataba de alejarse. Hagen lo tomó de las manos.

–¡No quiero! –Protestó su hijo tratando de zafarse.

El istyar se aproximó un poco más dudando de su buen juicio, algo inusual para él.

–¿Recuerdas? –Alcanzó a escuchar que Hagen decía; –¿recuerdas que me aseguraste que no tenías fuerzas para amar a nadie que no fuera yo?

Eyvindur bajó la mirada y luego contraatacó aún con voz de niño pero sus palabras eran de adulto.

–No dije eso, dije que no me veía con fuerzas para amar a nadie, tú te endilgaste ese "a nadie que no sea yo". –Eyvindur lo miró con fiereza pero Aldor sintió como la magia de Mephisto era anulada.

–Lo lamento. Por favor, perdóname, perdóname por todo y por no dejarte en esta forma de niño, por hacerte volver, pero te necesito. –Hagen se abrazó a Eyvindur.

Aldor vio a su hijo cambiar, vio la magia de tiempo devolverle la edad que le correspondía a paso acelerado. Lo vio adolescente y finalmente el joven que era de esplendorosa belleza; antes de que el cambio culminara con el lamentable aspecto que tenía durante su encierro.

El dragón seguía abrazado a sus piernas cuando Eyvindur volvió a ser el que era y le puso una mano de dedos torcidos sobre la cabeza a Hagen.

–Te perdono –repuso Eyvindur. –Te perdono.

Lord Aldor abandonó la biblioteca al percatarse de que Hagen estaba llorando.

.

Hagen estaba con Belegaer. Su amigo lo miraba de tanto en tanto como extrañado de encontrarlo ahí. Hagen sintió que era una bendición que no hubiese más de los elfos de luz de Vilwarin presentes. Los que había, venían de Bain o eran refugiados de Barad Eithel. Se había separado de Eyvindur luego de ponerle su camisa encima pues las ropas con que los elfos oscuros lo habían vestido no le quedaban bien a su cuerpo de adulto.

No se habían dicho nada hasta que Hagen vio pasar a Amarië llevando consigo unas tijeras. Iba rumbo a la habitación que Eyvindur compartía con Svadilfari.

–Es un chico guapo ese que parece medio enamorado de ti –dijo Hagen.

–¿Chico? –Inquirió Belegaer un poco confundido y un tanto escandalizado. –Amarië es una elfa.

–Ya –dijo Hagen dejando que la idea cuajara en el cerebro de Belegaer.

–Es una elfa –reiteró Belegaer.

–Hombre, lo pones como si hubieses estado a punto de liarte con él.

–Es elfa oscura –añadió Belegaer.

–No hace falta que le pongas peros, no estoy implicando nada, sólo dije que era guapo. –Se miraron y empezaron a reírse sin planearlo.

–Eres un bastardo malnacido, no sé, no sé… si te vuelvo a ver con forma de dragón creo que todo el miedo que he sentido en mi vida no bastará para compararse con el que en ese momento me infundas.

–O sea que te vas a mear encima.

–No sé qué pensar, no sé, mi honor me dice que debería hacer algo –Belegaer apretó los puños, –pero te veo y te oigo…

–Eyvindur me perdonó –dijo Hagen como si eso zanjara las disculpas para con toda la raza de los elfos. –Pero si quieres puedes darme un puñetazo en la cara, aunque debo dejar en claro que eso no era yo, jamás hubiera dañado a nuestro pueblo.

Amarië vino hacia ellos para decirle a Hagen que Eyvindur deseaba hablar con él.

Hagen acudió con la nariz sangrándole.

.

Eyvindur estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Amarië le había emparejado los mechones de cabello dejándoselo corto cual plumas. Parecía más joven y más delgado que nunca. Su amado estaba envuelto en una frazada, aparentemente Amarië había ido a buscarle ropa. Los ojos de Hagen no pudieron desviarse de mirarle las manos. Cuánto le dolía ver esas manos.

Hagen no solía preocuparse por nada, pero esto era demasiado importante como para no hacerlo. Tenía miedo, y bastante y no le importaría admitirlo, de que al mirarlo Eyvindur sólo pudiera ver al destructor de Vilwarin, la raíz de su derrota a manos de Thyra.

–Necesito que hagas algo –dijo Eyvindur levantándose, sosteniendo con dificultad la tela que lo cubría.

–Pide –dijo Hagen pasándose la manga de la ropa por la cara, el puñetazo que Belegaer le diera ya había dejado de sangrar y se limpió la costra de sangre que había quedado.

–Mírame –dijo Eyvindur y dejó caer la frazada. Hagen no se lo esperaba en absoluto, se quedó boquiabierto y desconcertado. Eyvindur estaba bastante adelgazado, sus brazos caían a los lados con las manos atrofiadas pendiendo anormales, y aunque su rostro estaba anguloso por la pérdida de peso, conservaba los rasgos que él amaba, salvo por el cabello. –Suficiente, gírate.

Hagen volvió a obedecerlo.

–Lo lamento –le dijo porque no sabía que más hacer, salvo reiterarle lo mucho que le dolía su sufrimiento.

–Cuánto te gustaba mi cabello –habló Eyvindur a sus espaldas, –y mis manos; incluso mis caderas han disminuido. Y eso sólo es el exterior, por dentro… no sé cómo mostrarte lo que se me ha roto por dentro. –Hagen negó. –Cuando estaba encerrado en el observatorio pensé en dejarme morir, pero no lo hice y una de las razones que me llevó a resistir fue el pensar en volver a verte. Ahora estás aquí y no sé qué debo hacer contigo.

–¿Me odias?

–¿No escuchaste lo que dije? –La voz de Eyvindur flaqueó y Hagen entendió que estaba tan asustado como él lo estaba.

–Sí me gustaba todo eso, tu cabello, tus manos, tus caderas y muchas más cosas de tu cuerpo; pero ¿sabes? Cuando te conocí lo que me atrajo de ti no fue tu belleza por muy majestuosa que fuera, lo que me sedujo fue tu temperamento –le contó.

–Mentiroso –dijo Eyvindur y sonó más cerca.

–Jamás mentiría sobre algo así, no a ti, no ahora. –Sintió que Eyvindur le rozaba una mano, Hagen se lo tomó a permiso para volver a darse la vuelta y encararlo. Eyvindur tenía los ojos relucientes, había vuelto a envolverse ocultando su cuerpo.

–Juré que no te ordenaría combatir a los muspell, ni perseguir a mis enemigos.

–No hace falta que me lo ordenes, igual voy a hacer todo eso.

–Lo sé, por eso lo juré. –Hagen le apretó una mano con cuidado.

–¿Te duele?

–Ya no, de hecho no puedo flexionar varios dedos y también tengo menos sensibilidad. –Hagen asintió y de todos modos depositó un beso en esa mano. Eyvindur se sobresaltó por el gesto aunque acababa de decir que no podía sentir bien a bien. –Hagen, ¿puedes recordar lo que pasó en Enya?

–No. Para mí fue como estar inmerso en un mal sueño del que trataba en vano de despertar; pero cuánto hice en este tiempo desde que marché a Bain hasta que desperté en tierras de los enanos, es sólo un borrón en mi memoria.

–Eres afortunado entonces.

–No era yo –se vio forzado a decir de nuevo.

–Lo sé. –Afirmó Eyvindur y Hagen le acarició la cara.

–¿Puedo besarte?

–Jamás habías pedido permiso.

–Es que quizás pienses que no debes porque ya sabes… porque eres el rey y yo un siervo caído en desgracia; o quizás pienses que me voy a espantar de ver cómo te dejaron y no querré tocarte más. Pero soy yo el que teme que me veas bajo nueva luz y decidas que si te toco igual y te contagio mi bestialidad.

–Cállate ya, no tienes idea de lo que estoy pensando –le dijo Eyvindur pero se acercó más y Hagen se tomó ese permiso.

Eyvindur unió sus labios a los suyos con gentileza que era nueva; sin luchar con demonios propios y ajenos. Y Hagen sintió que seguían estando a salvo uno con el otro, que podían dejar caer todos sus temores y defensas. El beso languideció hasta volverse labios cálidos presionando sobre los ajenos.

–Sigues siendo muy hermoso –le dijo Hagen al verse reflejado en los ojos de Eyvindur. Su amado pareció contrariado; pero pareció entender de repente, que para Hagen nunca había importado, ni las cicatrices en su rostro, ni ahora cuánto había cambiado. Lo veía más allá de su aspecto físico. Lo veía como era en realidad.

–Tengo miedo.

–Yo también –dijo Hagen, –pero igual estaremos juntos hasta el final. –Hagen lo abrazó como se venía muriendo de ganas por hacer y Eyvindur se dejó fundir entre sus brazos. –Cómo podría dejar de quererte por lo que te pasó. Cómo podría no amarte siendo que me haz salvado el alma, y te haz mostrado más fuerte que nadie y con tanta templanza. Cómo podría…

.

Lady Amarië lo ayudó a vestirse con ropas azules. Los dedos de Eyvindur carecían de habilidad para enredar listones y sujetar botones. Y después lo dejó a solas para encargarse de otros menesteres. Eyvindur no quiso salir de la alcoba, quería meditar algunos sucesos, principalmente los que tuvieron que ver con su falsa niñez; y principalmente lo que pasó en el bosque con Hrimthurs. Sin embargo no pasó ni un segundo, cuando Svadilfari entró.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando lo vio.

–Lord Aldor dijo que intentaría revertir el hechizo de Bölthorn, veo que al final lo logró. –Eyvindur asintió. Svadilfari dio un paso atrás inseguro de quedarse. Había oído a Amarië diciendo que le había recortado el cabello a Eyvindur para emparejarlo, que le había dado el aspecto de un pollito. Pero Svadilfari pudo haber añadido un "pollito desplumado"; porque sin sus habituales veinte capas de ropa, ni el cabello y ataviado con ropas viejas de elfo oscuro y con todo el peso que había perdido; físicamente estaba muy disminuido.

–¿Por qué te vas? Está también es tu alcoba –le preguntó pero Svadilfari no supo responderle. –Piensas que debo reprocharte tus acciones. Veo en ti el mismo temor que leo en Lord Aldor y en Hagen.

–Es porque falté al tratado que firmamos, en donde me comprometí a no entrar a Svartálfheim y a no unirme a mi padre.

Eyvindur le hizo una seña de que se sentara a su lado en el tálamo.

–Eso pudo haberme enfurecido en el pasado pero no ahora. De haberte quedado en Asgard cumpliendo tu palabra, no me habrías podido salvar de Thyra y su sentencia, porque sé que fuiste tú. Yo te escuché. –Svadilfari asintió y eso pareció darle tranquilidad. –Mi maestro me dijo que hiciste un pacto de paz con Lady Nienor y que ella aceptó a cambio de que me sacaras del observatorio. Sé que protegiste a la gente del este y a los refugiados de Barad Eithel. –Eyvindur parecía arrobado por sus acciones aunque sonaban más grandilocuentes de lo que Svadilfari pensaba. –Hantale, Svadilfari. Por todo lo que has hecho por mis elfos.

Svadilfari se ruborizó un poco pero aceptó el agradecimiento con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

–Lord Aldor está haciendo los preparativos para que nos unamos a los ases cuanto antes, algunos ohtar y mi señor de la guerra, irán con nosotros, al igual que los dos elfos de tu guardia y… –Svadilfari miró a Eyvindur. –Me parece tan seguro de sus disposiciones que me hace confiar en lo que hace. E igual te encuentro a ti tranquilo, como si lo que fueras a enfrentar no fueran muspell.

–No estoy tan sereno, sólo aparento estarlo porque no puedo contagiar con mis miedos a mi pueblo. Sé que no estás acostumbrado a fingir emociones que no tienes, ni a reprimir temores pero tendrás que aprender a hacerlo. –Svadilfari se mostró mortificado y prefirió quedarse callado. Eyvindur dudó un instante pero lo tomó de un hombro, en ese momento Svadilfari se dio cuenta de que llevaba las manos vendadas, ocultando los dedos deformados. El aether se activó, algunas hebras de la misteriosa sustancia se desprendieron de Eyvindur para unirse a él.

–¿Me la estás transmitiendo?

–No. La reliquia nos escogió y parece que ambos le agradamos. –Eyvindur le tomó de la mano y el aether volvió a ir de uno a otro, como si fuera un animal que remoloneara gustoso en torno a ellos.

–Eyvindur, tengo miedos que no creo poder ocultar –retomó su plática Svadilfari. –Miré la tenebrosa oscuridad del Ginnungagap, y el mar del eitr, tan profundo y oscuro, cubriendo a la serpiente Jörmundgander y el gran dragón marino Níðhöggr. Cierro los ojos y puedo verlos mirándome, como si estuvieran decidiendo dónde van a hincarme el diente… –Svadilfari miró la mano de Eyvindur, la apretó sólo un instante antes de apoyarse en él. Recostó su cabeza en el regazo del rey y tembló –no sé si pueda mirar a Surtur y no pensar que él emergió de ese sitio…

–A veces la única manera de vencer un miedo es enfrentarlo –le aconsejó Eyvindur. Svadilfari sintió la palma de la mano de Eyvindur acariciándole la cabeza. –Yo antes le tenía mucho miedo a los elfos oscuros, pensaba que podrían entrar a mi alcoba en Enya en cualquier momento y asesinarme.

–Los elfos oscuros te teníamos más miedo a ti.

–Le tenía mucho miedo a tu padre, una vez te lo dije, que pensaba que iba a matarme en cualquier momento. –Svadilfari lo recordaba. –Pero me equivoqué, porque estuve a solas con él en el bosque en mi forma de niño y no me hizo daño. Aún no sé encajar ese Hrimthurs que atisbé como niño, con el hombre que me atacó en el observatorio pero me hablo de ti, mencionó que eres fuerte y valiente; que eres un buen hombre que se preocupa por los demás, aunque seas necio y soñador. Que sabes trabajar con las manos y sabes sacrificarte por lograr su cometido. Creo que él sabía lo que decía respecto a ti, yo te veo así.

–¿Entonces debo ser fuerte?

–Valiente, porque a veces las fuerzas nos fallan. Además, a través de la oscuridad es posible llegar a la luz.

Svadilfari asintió, aunque empezó a preguntarse porque su padre jamás le había dicho tales palabras a él. Se dejó confortar por las caricias y la calidez de Eyvindur, pensando en lo mucho que le habían hecho falta cuando salió del caos. Se enderezó. Aún sin su apariencia de soberano; por su mirada y sus palabras, era notorio que era el rey.

–Sin duda eres Eyvindur Elenion Ancalima.

–Y tú eres Meletyalda Svadilfari.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	44. Capítulo XLIII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XLIII

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre.

¿Qué tal? Esperamos que se encuentre bien este fin de semana, y pues nosotras estamos aquí con un capítulo un poco largo con la parte de Thor. En los últimos capítulos se le fue mencionando pero más bien poco pues era Loki en quien centrábamos nuestra atención pero ahora es el turno del dios del trueno. (*3*)

Agradecemos a las personas que nos han acompañado a través de esta larga historia que por fin va tocando su fin (sí, siempre digo eso) En fin, estamos muy contentas con este capítulo y esperamos que pronto termine el semestre de otoño para poder recuperar nuestro ritmo de siempre.

¡Vayan a ver La cumbre escarlata!

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, muerte, guerra, política, seidh, más guerra.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XLIII:

Ásta estaba tomando el té con Asdis, comentando las últimas noticias de la guerra que se escuchaban por Valaskialf; ambas miraban a la distancia a Hërin y Magni jugando juntos. Los niños tenían consigo unos bloques de madera con los que estaban ocupados construyendo. Nari estaba cerca pero no jugaba con ellos, Fuya le leía un libro.

–Ahora hay que derribar la torre –dijo Magni cuando Hërin y él habían apilado una buena cantidad.

–No, no quiero –se quejó Hërin.

–Para eso lo armamos, tírala.

–¡No!

Ásta usualmente los dejaba negociar solos pero sabía distinguir cuando la cosa estaba por liarse parda. Se levantó y fue a ellos. Hizo que Magni dejase por la paz la torre, no podía evitar favorecer a su pequeño príncipe por ser más pequeño y por ser su protegido. Magni solía ser dócil, se apartó sin pelear y empezó su propia estructura de bloques. Ásta volvió a alejarse pensando que todo estaría bien. Magni se puso a hacer un castillo, hincado en el suelo y acomodando las piezas con cuidado. Tenían bloques de sobra, como para reproducir Valaskialf.

Asdis no dijo nada sobre su intervención. Tanto Fuya como ella aceptaban el liderazgo de Ásta.

–¿Puedes cuidar de Magni esta tarde? Saldré a visitar a Margrét y a sus tres pequeños. Dice que tiene algo que contarme –dijo Asdis respecto a su hermana.

–Quizás está embarazada de nuevo –bromeó Ásta pero Asdis pareció un poco inquieta con la idea.

Ásta vio que Hërin se acercaba al castillo de Magni.

–Hay que derribar tu torre –le dijo a su hermano mayor y le dio un empujón a los bloques.

Uno de ellos le cayó en la cara a Magni que se cubrió un ojo con las manos.

–Ay no. –Ásta y Asdis fueron a ellos de prisa.

–Me picaste el ojo. –Magni se molestó en serio y se abalanzó sobre Hërin alcanzándolo del cabello y halándole hacia el piso. Hërin solía morder cuando se enojaba y eso fue lo que intentó pero Magni ya lo conocía y no le acercó las manos, aunque ahora a Hërin le dio por patear y rasguñar.

Ásta alzó en vilo a Hërin haciendo que Magni lo soltara mientras que Asdis se interponía para impedirle a su protegido acercarse de nuevo.

–Ásta, tienes que pegarle a Hërin –exigió Magni.

–Por supuesto que no –dijo Ásta. Últimamente, desde que sus padres se habían ido, los niños se habían puesto muy difíciles; y reñían a menudo. –Hërin pide disculpas a Magni.

–¡No! –Dijo Hërin y le gruñó a Magni.

–Está haciendo como perro otra vez, Loki le dijo que no debía hacer como perro –señaló Magni. –Castígalo. –Hërin se le soltó a Ásta y fue raudo contra Magni.

–No soy perro, que no me diga perro. –Ásta lo alcanzó de nuevo.

Era cierto, Loki le había pedido al pequeño que no mordiera, ni gruñera. El lobo que dormía dentro de Hërin estaba sellado pero aun así, su recuerdo ponía nerviosos a todos.

–Hërin por favor. Debes pedir disculpas

–¡No! –Volvió a estallar Hërin.

–Entonces tendré que llevarte a tu alcoba y no podrás jugar más con tus hermanos hoy. –Ásta estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Sentía la mirada de las otras dos niñeras sobre ella. Siempre su pequeño príncipe era el más incontrolable.

–Tú no me puedes castigar, tú no eres mi papá.

–Sí que puedo. Vamos –debía apartarlo para que se tranquilizara. Hërin echó a correr a la puerta. Magni hizo amago de perseguirlo. –¡No lo sigas! –Le demandó a Magni, bajo la atenta mirada de Nari que igual se había levantado para ir a por sus hermanos. –Recoge los juguetes –fue algo brusca más que harta.

Cuando alcanzó la puerta escuchó el sonido de bloques cayendo en su caja de madera, volteó un momento y vio a Nari echando los juguetes de vuelta en su sitio sumamente acongojada.

–Nari –le decía Fuya, –Ásta estaba reprendiendo a Magni, no a ti.

.

Frigga dejó atrás la cámara de su amado Odín. No la visitaba del diario como antes pues aunque Ragnheidur era el regente de Asgard, ella se había visto envuelta en la política. Habían estallado distintos disturbios en la ciudad dorada: Los elfos de luz asentados en Asgard, se habían enterado de la muerte de sus lores, de la destrucción de la capital y del asesinato de su rey; aunque eso último ya había sido desmentido. Pero eso no impidió la revuelta en la que varios enanos varados en la ciudad estuvieron a punto de ser linchados, no sólo por iniciativa de los elfos de luz sino también de los propios ases. Y después de que la guardia los rescatase, los enanos tan sólo quisieron marchar de vuelta a su reino pero Ragnheidur se los había impedido. Aquella era una medida prudente pero no fue popular.

También estaban los conflictos con los elfos oscuros, a quien los aesir siempre les habían tenido animadversión y que ahora se había tornado en abierto menosprecio. Los tenderos se rehusaban a venderles comida, ropa o herramienta que necesitaran para trabajar. Aludían a la traición de Svadilfari hacia su rey, porque por supuesto que sabían que el joven arquitecto había aparecido en Svartálfheim rompiendo con ello el tratado que había firmado. En la última audiencia pública, Aryante, en calidad de representante de los elfos oscuros había exigido a Ragnheidur que Frigga mediara el conflicto, porque no confiaban en él ni en ninguno de los políticos en Asgard. El regente seguramente hubiera descartado tal petición sin ofenderse siquiera, pero sorpresivamente, Dimrost, el embajador elfo y Dgeir, la embajadora alfh; apoyaron la petición. A Frigga le había sorprendido escuchar la multitud de elfos de luz y oscuros, de enanos y de ases, aclamando su nombre en la explanada de Valaskialf.

Frigga había aceptado para impedir que continuaran aquellos conflictos pero su deber para con su pueblo derivó en que podía pasar menos tiempo con sus pequeños nietos.

Las niñeras la mantenían al tanto y Frigga escuchaba con creciente preocupación, como sus principitos empeoraban gradualmente. Magni, se había quedado sin instructor cuando Volstagg partió también para la guerra pero a veces acudía solo a la arena. Los soldados que se habían quedado cuidaban que no se hiciera daño a sí mismo pero ese no era el problema con él. Magni parecía haber desarrollado fobia al agua, y no es que no deseara bañarse pues el niño insistía en que podía hacerlo y a pesar de su miedo, mostraba valentía e inclusive minimizaba la situación ante Asdis, para luego terminar aferrado a su cuello como si se le fuera la vida en ello, lloraba incontenible pero avergonzado cuando estaba en la bañera. A veces su niñera intentada disuadirlo de tomar la ducha, pero Magni insistía en que los hombres siempre actuaban con valor.

Frigga había hablado con él.

–¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Es que hay algo en la tina? –Le había preguntado pero Magni no podía responderle, ni él mismo parecía entender a qué se debía. Frigga le había infundido ánimos, y Magni había confrontado la hora de baño con las mismas ínfulas como lo hacía con Asdis; y tuvo el mismo espantoso resultado. Ni siquiera bañarlo con sus hermanos le ayudaba.

En cuanto a Nari, ella se mostraba triste y poco comunicativa. La pequeña aprovechaba cada mañana a la hora del desayuno para preguntarle por el paradero de sus padres, Frigga le explicó que se encontraban en Svartálfheim ayudando a unos amigos pero la niña se había rehusado a esa respuesta, y aludió que estaban en Vanaheim con la tía Helle. Frigga finalmente había cedido a esa respuesta. La notaba decaída, a veces cuando jugaba, ella tomaba el papel de Thor y hacía que una de sus muñecas la personificara.

–Ya vine pequeña princesa –le decía Nari poniendo voz grave que pretendía imitar el vozarrón de Thor. –¿Te portaste bien?

–Papi, papi –respondía ahora con tono agudo abrazando la muñeca. –Ya llegaste.

A Frigga le partía el corazón ese juego pero nadie se atrevía a intervenir.

Y finalmente estaba Hërin. Él era el más errático de los tres. Se negaba a veces a comer o dormir sino lo hacía sentado en las piernas de Ásta o de Frigga. Se mostraba agresivo con sus hermanos y a veces con ellas. Frigga lo encontraba nervioso e impaciente, como si estuviera en un permanente estado de espera. Aguardando por el regreso de Loki.

Ese día acudió a la alcoba de Hërin, para verlo primero a él, y lo encontró enfurruñado mientras Ásta lo miraba acongojada.

–Ha reñido de nuevo con Magni… –y le contó el episodio sucedido.

Frigga se acercó hasta él y le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

–Es la hora de su siesta –le dijo Ásta pero ella parecía ya agotada de antemano.

Frigga levantó a su nieto, el niño no estaba calmado y seguro que no querría dormir. Estaba temblando así que lo sujetó con más firmeza. Ella había ordenado que a los niños debía separárseles cuando empezaran a reñir, que eso debería tranquilizarlos pero no estaba ya muy segura de su decisión. De hecho le sorprendía que la respuesta de Hërin para su delicado estado emocional fuera pegarle a Magni. Y eso la había llevado a preguntarse ¿dónde lo había aprendido? Jamás sus padres, ni las niñeras; les habían puesto una mano encima, y fue pensando precisamente eso, que supo que lo aprendió de alguien más. De Magni. A quien Leidolf solía castigar con golpes.

–Ya no quiero que Magni esté aquí, devuélvelo –le exigió Hërin.

–Es tu hermano y es aquí donde debe vivir –le explicó sin perder la calma. –No debes reñir con él porque son hermanos y deben apoyarse el uno en el otro. –Hërin hizo un puchero pero esta vez no la contra atacó preguntándole porqué.

–Dice que soy un perro.

–Por supuesto que no eres un perro, eres mi bebé. –Frigga lo acomodó en su regazo –te voy a enseñar algo de magia –le dijo sabiendo que eso gustaba al niño. Con él había hecho pequeñas luces de colores y también copos de nieve pero esta vez desplegó su seidh atrayendo el viento y haciéndole sonar por la alcoba con una melodía lenta.

–Enséñame –le pidió el niño entusiasmado.

El sello de Hërin no le impedía aprender, así que Frigga empezó a explicarle la posición de las manos y lo que debía hacer. Mientras Hërin concebía un ligero silbido y reía contento con su logro, Frigga le dio un pequeño beso en la coronilla y oró porque sus hijos se encontraran con bien, que retornaran pronto al hogar, pues a sus hijos les hacían falta.

–Diosa Skuld, apiádate y escucha mi petición –suspiró. También pensaba en lo mucho que Odín le hacía falta.

.

.

Thor revisaba los mapas que tenía extendidos ante sí en una amplia mesa, tenía pequeñas figuras de madera que representaban a su ejército, a sus aliados y a sus enemigos. Dalr, su escudero, se esmeraba en todo aquello que hiciera más fácil la vida de su rey, y en especial en todo lo que pudiera ser de utilidad para tomar las decisiones más acertadas en la campaña en la que le seguía. Habían hecho pequeñas marcas en el plano de dónde habían batallado con las dísir. Pero no podía decirse que hubieran sido victorias totales, pues sus enemigas solían replegarse en cuanto la batalla parecía estar a punto de decidirse. Aquellos triunfos habían inflado la confianza de sus soldados pero Thor no compartía esa visión.

Las dísir los habían retrasado en su marcha al este de forma constante y en cada una de las contiendas había visto a Loki llamándolo hacia el peligro y trampas mortales. Pero Thor sabía que no podía creer en lo que sus ojos veían.

Thor les había escrito a los gemelos lamentando la muerte del general Tarkill pero instó a que apresuraran la marcha para encontrarse, proponiéndoles además reunirse antes de arribar al observatorio, donde los encontraría Bölthorn y la contienda final. Les había escrito: "_Iremos debilitando a nuestro enemigo poco a poco, cercenando sus dominios hasta estrechar un cerco lento pero definitivo_".

Aquella mañana obtuvo la repuesta de los gemelos junto con una misiva de Asgard. Los vanir le informaban que iban a mitad de camino entre ellos y el oeste, junto con Lord Nénime, Lady Nienor y dos mil elfos de luz más setecientos elfos oscuros, que iban a su lado debido a la firma del tratado de paz. También le pedían que si se encontraba con un ejército pequeño de elfos oscuros, no los masacrara, pues ahora eran sus aliados. Fandral también le había escrito una carta con un resumen sobre aquellos mencionando a Svadilfari como el causante de tal hecho, junto con la alarmante noticia de que Bölthorn pretendía liberar a los muspell con ayuda del observatorio.

–¿Muspell? –Se preguntó extrañado por la información. –Yo a ese elfo lo estrangulo con mis propias manos –había regido. Cuando por fin le podía poner las manos en el pescuezo debido a su traición al pacto que habían firmado con Eyvindur, ahora se había redimido firmando otro con Lady Nienor. –Más tarde o más temprano –murmuró Thor. Aunque si los elfos oscuros y de luz estaban haciendo las pases, no iba a ser él quien rompiera aquella unión.

En cuanto a los muspell, lo había comunicado a Asgard a través de Heimdall. No quedaba más que apresurar su marcha hacia el este, aunque tuvieran que pasar por encima de las dísir.

El otro mensaje era de Ragnheidur, acerca de los refuerzos que pidió. Le enviaba tres mil hired al mando de Volstagg y había previsto que uno de los reinos avasallados proporcionara más soldados, no especificaba si sería Jötunheim o Nornheim. Thor que conocía el estilo de escritura de su secretario se dio cuenta de que Hallgeir había añadido aquella información de último momento. Miró sus misivas, no tenía ninguna de sus hijos. Le había escrito a su madre y a Magni, a la última contándole algunos detalles pero sin ser preciso sobre los crueles acontecimientos vividos en Svartálfheim y a su hijo, pidiéndole que cuidara de sus hermanos y se mostrara siempre valiente.

Dalr se presentó para informarle que los hombres ya estaban alistándose para partir. Thor había ordenado avanzar y no detenerse hasta encontrarse frente al observatorio.

.

Hogun estaba cepillando su sármata bayo, Falhofnir, cuando Sif dio con él. El estoico guerrero le murmuraba algo a su montura, palabras tranquilas. Durante la última incursión de las dísir Sif había visto la manera en que Hogun dominaba a Falhofnir obligándolo a mantenerse en su lugar en vez de seguir sus instintos de huir, para pelear de frente con ellas. Esa bravura y ese temple eran algo de lo que había empujado el corazón de la diosa hacia Hogun.

–Los pertrechos han sido recogidos, partiremos en breve –le dijo Sif. Hogun volteó a mirarla y asintió.

Sif se acercó más, le quitó el cepillo y continúo ella con la tarea. Usualmente se buscaban a lo largo del día para estar en compañía uno del otro, aunque no se dijeran mucho.

Hubo un toque de trompeta llamándolos a movilizar filas. Sif besó breve a Hogun.

–Te veré en la cena. –Siempre cenaban juntos y a solas, a menos que Thor los mandase llamar.

Sif fue donde Svana.

–Los dioses te guarden Sif –ambas montaron sus respectivos caballos. –Los elfos dicen que el observatorio está a dos jornadas de camino. –Por fin llegarían, las dísir se las habían hecho buena demorándolos con sus incursiones. –Los batidores ya salieron, tres grupos de ulfhednar y dos de skjaldmö.

Los batidores eran los exploradores, se movilizaban a pie por delante del ejército. Sif los había organizado en equipos de cinco; eran capaces de plantar cara a avanzadillas pequeñas y neutralizarlas mientras mandaban mensajes de la situación. Thor se había mostrado de acuerdo. De hecho, estaba de acuerdo en todo cuánto ella hacía, era tal la confianza que le tenía depositada que Sif estaba segura de que su rey no querría a nadie más a su lado en la batalla.

Thor llevaba consigo un ejército de diez mil hombres, sin contar siervos, cocineros, zapadores, ingenieros, doulas y sanadores; se movían con lentitud pero su avance era inexorable. Sif tenía bajo su mando una cuarta parte de esas fuerzas que eran ulfhednar y quinientas skjaldmö tan aguerridas como el que más. Hogun llevaba consigo otra cuarta parte, que constituía la caballería; y dos mil más, elfos, bajo el mando de Elemmíre. Thor comandaba el resto. Tres mil valerosos ulfhednar dispuestos a todo; no se acobardaban ni ante la visión de la dísir, ni ante la perspectiva de luchar con un dragón.

Las marchas lentas hubieran colmado la paciencia de Thor y de Sif, cuando eran más jóvenes y la guerra les significaba escaramuzas veloces, choques frontales y sangre. Pero ahora, eran responsables de la vida de miles que confiaban ciegamente en su mando; y debían cuidar no sólo que su estrategia de batalla los condujera a la victoria sino también, que no pasaran sed ni hambre, que mantuvieran la disciplina y que aquel pueblo andante se moviera como uno sólo. Sif sabía que a Thor le hubiese gustado tomar el Mjölnir y volar al observatorio, abrirlo con sus rayos y sacar de ahí a Loki sin importar nada más. Pero no se podía, el dios del trueno no podía dejar de lado a sus hombres, ni poner en riesgo sus vidas. Además de que confiaba en Loki de una manera un tanto incomprensible. Thor confiaba en que estaba bien, en que sabía lo que hacía, en que sabía cuidarse a sí mismo; en que se reunirían tarde o temprano.

Iban por el camino real, uno que Eyrundil mandó hacer durante su reinado, daba cabida a hileras de hasta veinte jinetes. Había puestos de guardia abandonados cada pocas leguas. Thor le había ordenado a Elemmíre que dejara guarniciones en cada uno de ellos conforme los transitaban. Eran efectivos enviando mensajes y vigilando. Sif avanzaba junto a Svana encabezando su sección del ejército. Hogun marchaba delante de ellas, aunque como cabía esperarse el que iba hasta el frente era Thor.

Hubo tres toques seguidos de trompa. La señal acordada para un enemigo: dísir.

–Aquí vienen de nuevo –dijo Svana tomándoselo con calma.

Sif no movilizó a sus guerreras aunque la marcha fue detenida. Vio que los berserkir de Hogun se desprendían del grueso del ejército. Las valkirias malditas de Brun nuevamente los desafiaban pero ellos ya habían hecho callo contra sus avances. Sif vislumbró un claro de bosque a su izquierda donde los árboles eran más escasos y de menor tamaño. Brun estaba alineando sus lobos para lanzarlos desde ahí pero Hogun ya iba a por ellas.

Sif dejó a Svana y fue donde Thor. Su rey y amigo se metía igual en cada combate. En efecto ya espoleaba a Tanngrisner para seguir a Hogun.

–Voy contigo –le pidió Sif. –Estoy harta de Brun y sus malas bestias.

–No, quédate aquí –le pidió Thor. –Son pocas. –Las habían diezmado constantemente. –Que no se rompa la formación y hazlos avanzar en cuanto Hogun y yo las rodeemos, quiero asentar el ejército frente al observatorio esta misma noche. –Eran más pacientes, pero no tanto.

–Cómo mandes mi rey.

Thor partió al galope y un centenar de sus ulfhednar lo siguió.

.

Hogun sacó la maza que usaba en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Brun los esperaba con arqueras a lomos de sus lobos de Hel. Vio los arcos tensarse y alzó el escudo con la izquierda. Escuchó caballos relinchar de dolor al ser alcanzados y las maldiciones de sus jinetes, pero la distancia se acortaba más y más. Brun alineó su centenar de guerreras malditas, ordenó bajar los arcos y echar mano de las espadas, los lobos fueron espoleados.

Thor, Sif y él habían acordado que no les permitirían escaparse una vez más. Así que Hogun le hizo señal a Bileygr, su segundo, el cual desvió una parte de sus jinetes por un costado para rodear a las dísir.

El encontronazo entre ambos bandos fue brutal y resonó en el bosque. Las fauces de los lobos encontraron el cuello de los caballos o la carne de los jinetes. Pero las espadas aesir igual hendieron al enemigo. La maza de Hogun voló un par de cabezas. El problema de luchar contra las dísir, era su resistencia a morir, podían continuar en pie sin brazos o piernas, o con flechas clavadas en el torso; heridas que en los vivos eran fatales, en ellas tan sólo implicaban una demora. Además de que los lobos seguían el ataque aun sin jinetes. Hogun ordenó a sus berserkir mantener la formación y resistir en bloque.

Vio a uno de los suyos ser desmontado por una estocada que no fue fatal, hasta que el lobo le mordió la cara.

Aquí llegaba Thor, seguido de los ulfhednar también a caballo. Un rayo derribó a una de las dísir que se había acercado peligrosamente a Hogun; los ulfhednar se sumaron a la pelea. Brun y sus guerreras eran inferiores en número; y cuando Bileygr las cercó por la retaguardia, debieron darse cuenta de que estaban perdidas. Pero las valkirias malditas jamás pedirían clemencia, pelearían hasta la última de ellas.

–¡Thor! –La voz de Loki se hizo oír por encima del barullo, de los gritos de furia o agonía, y del aullido de los lobos.

El dios del engaño estaba montado sobre la grupa del lobo de Brun, por delante de la valkiria. Se había materializado de la nada pues un instante antes no estaba ahí.

–¡No es él! –afirmó Hogun. Ya se lo habían topado antes, casi en cada combate contra las dísir. Llamaba a Thor alentándolo a internarse en la pelea, a ponerse en riesgo por él. Aun así, cada vez, era imposible para Thor ignorarlo, como si el temor de que esta vez pudiera ser el verdadero Loki, no lo abandonara.

–Thor –repitió Loki y el dios del trueno fue atraído ineludiblemente por esa voz.

Hogun lo siguió cuando se internó entre media docena de lobos que habían perdido a sus jinetes. Tanngrisner se encabritó cuando los lobos se cerraron sobre él pero Thor desvió las fauces a golpes del martillo. Hogun lo ayudó con su maza, atrayéndolos. Vio a Brun tensando su arco. La dísir disparó y la flecha dio de lleno sobre Thor el cual tan sólo se dobló un poco sobre la grupa de su caballo antes de enderezarse y continuar la pelea. Hogun hizo que Falhofnir saltara sobre una de las dísir, que fintara a los lobos y consiguió aproximarse primero.

Brun no soltó el arco sino que apuntó a Hogun a distancia cada vez menor, Falhofnir frenó hundiendo los cascos en el suelo intuyendo el peligro y Hogun arqueó el cuerpo burlando aquel disparo directo y luego le arrojó la maza con toda la potencia de su mano a su enemiga. Brun cayó con los picos de aquella arma encajados. La falsa versión de Loki no hizo intento de ayudarla. La valkiria se puso de pie, se arrancó la maza y la sostuvo en alto con una mano mientras que con la otra enarbolaba su espada. Hogun fue directo a ella, desenvainando la espada que portaba en la alforja de Falhofnir.

Los dos se gritaron con furia. Brun hizo girar ambas armas. Hogun no intentó arrollarla, buscó pasarla por un flanco y rebanarla en dos. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Su espada salpicó sangre destrozando a la dísir, pero la maza halló una de las patas de Falhofnir. Hogun escuchó el chasquido del hueso rompiéndose, Falhofnir y él se fueron al suelo. Hogun perdió el estribo y cayó a un costado de su caballo. Se levantó en el acto. A tiempo de defenderse de uno de los lobos, le clavó su espada en la garganta hasta la empuñadura. Escuchó a Falhofnir relinchar atemorizado para luego intentar levantarse.

–¡No! ¡Falhofnir! ¡Echado! –trató de dominarlo, pero la causa del pavor de su corcel era el lobo de Brun el cual se le arrojó a los zarpazos. Falhofnir intentó patear al lobo acabando de partirse la pata y de cualquier modo el lobo de Brun logró encajarle los dientes en las costillas hasta el hueso.

Hogun recogió la maza que Brun había soltado y le asestó un golpe al lobo haciéndolo retroceder pero no rendirse. Un segundo golpe y el doble de Loki perdió asidero cayendo al suelo. Hogun le reventó la mandíbula al lobo matándolo. La bestia aplastó en su agonía aquella copia de Loki.

Thor acababa de rematar los lobos restantes. Desmontó de su caballo y primero corrió hacia su amigo.

–¡Hogun! –El estoico guerrero estaba acuclillado junto a Falhofnir acariciándole.

–Sin heridas que reportar –le dijo a Thor antes de ponerse de pie. Thor vio el caballo con la pata rota y las atroces heridas que el lobo le hizo.

–Lo lamento –dijo Thor tendiéndole su espada. La noble cabalgadura estaba perdida.

Hogun asintió aceptándole el acero.

–Adiós mi amigo –dijo Hogun. Había llevado a Falhofnir a la guerra en Nornheim y luego a Alfheim; había su caballo durante muchísimos años. Lo remató con un golpe de espada limpio, no necesitó repetirlo.

Thor le apretó un hombro mientras que a su alrededor sus hombres acababan con los últimos lobos que quedaban. El doble de Loki se había zafado del peso del lobo y estaba de pie. Thor lo miró. Era idéntico en todo, los mismos ojos, la misma boca, el mismo cabello, incluso imitaba la misma sonrisa agridulce.

–Ven –le ordenó Thor acercándose a él pero su carnada personal se echó atrás como una fierecilla acorralada. –No, espera –Loki echó a correr internándose en el bosque.

Thor hubiera querido correr en pos suyo y traerlo consigo pero no podía abandonar a sus guerreros. Cuando Bileygr se aproximó Thor tomó una resolución.

–La réplica de Loki acaba de echar a correr en esa dirección, llévate un grupo de exploradores, averigua hacía que peligro intenta atraerme, si puedes cogerlo, tráelo ante mí.

–Cómo ordenes –dijo el berserkir y se puso a ello en el acto.

Los cirujanos ya se estaban acercando con parihuelas para levantar a los heridos, con su instrumental médico y sus hierbas para sedar. Pusieron manos a la obra con rapidez mientras que Sif conducía el ejército reanudando la marcha.

Karnilla andaba entre los caídos pero no se detuvo a atender a nadie sino que fue directa hacia Thor.

–Algo en el aire ha cambiado –dijo Karnilla, –un repentino soplo árido corre por el bosque y los animales –ella alzó la mirada hacía lo alto donde bandadas de pájaros volaban con estruendo –están huyendo.

–Loki –caviló Thor en voz alta, –no desapareció como usualmente hace al acabar el enfrentamiento, corrió hacia el bosque –señaló la dirección por la cual se había perdido.

–No es él –le afirmó Karnilla. –Sentí su energía, no es su seidh lo que percibí sino el de alguien más. Es un Etiäinen, un mensajero con una misión, que no puede ser otra que la de distraerte para que te maten. Una obra muy elaborada de un hechicero cruel.

–Bölthorn.

–Estoy casi convencida de que así es.

–Si corrió en esa dirección es que quería que lo siguiera. Cómo hubiera deseado atraparlo aunque sé que no es el verdadero.

–Ni lo será, el verdadero Loki le es valioso y Bölthorn no arriesgaría a que tú lo rescatases de sus manos. –Thor maldijo. –Siento tu anhelo Thor pues yo también lo he tenido, ansiedad e incertidumbre, la convicción de que todo está perdido y una tenaz esperanza. –Thor la miró sin entenderla del todo. –Mi hermano ha vuelto.

–¿Hagen?

–Es hombre de nuevo, puedo sentirlo –dijo ella y se llevó una mano al pecho como indicándole a Thor el sitio que Hagen ocupaba.

–¿No es más el dragón negro? ¿Sabrías decirme en dónde está? Quizás sea él nuestro siguiente rival. –Ella negó. Su lazo no llegaba a tanto.

–Pero aunque el dragón negro es nuestro enemigo, mi hermano no lo es.

–Es confortante saber que hay un problema menos –dijo Thor confiando en los instintos de Karnilla. –¿Qué debo hacer con el Etiäinen?

–Arrójale un rayo, sé que te es difícil pensar en herirlo pero este no es él.

Thor vislumbró un resplandor rojizo a lo lejos, en la misma dirección que Loki había tomado. Se temió lo peor. Un momento después Bileygr emergió con pinta de haber visto el infierno en persona. Sus exploradores lo seguían en loca carrera. Descabalgó delante de Thor casi sin frenar el caballo.

–¡Muspell! –Le anunció a Thor sin siquiera recobrar el aliento. –¡Muspell! –Repitió para creérselo. –Contamos unos doscientos, son enormes más que cualquier cosa que haya visto antes y vienen directo a nosotros.

Thor se volvió hacia Karnilla alarmado.

–Repliega a tus doulas, saquen a los heridos de aquí, ¡de prisa!

–Por supuesto. –Karnilla se apresuró. –Thor, ten cuidado, no olvides la profecía.

Él asintió. Mandó llamar a Sif quien rápidamente vino a él montada en Freki.

–A tus ordenes rey –dijo la Valkiria. Hogun se acercó igual, Sif lo miró evaluadoramente y asintió satisfecha con su estado.

–Perdí a Falhofnir –dijo el estoico guerrero.

–Lo lamento –repuso Sif y se dieron la mano por un instante. Ambos fijaron su atención en Thor tras ese breve gesto afectuoso.

–Una compañía de muspell viene hacia nosotros –les dijo Thor sin rodeos. A sus amigos y a él los habían adiestrado desde la más tierna infancia para plantar cara a sus contrincantes sin amedrentarse; inclusive sabiendo que lo único que podían lograr era una derrota honorable. Ni Hogun ni Sif preguntaron cómo era posible que los gigantes de fuego estuviesen ahí, ni lamentaron ese revés de su suerte.

–El terreno no ayuda –dijo Sif, superando la sorpresa inicial, –Elemmíre puede disponer de sus escorpiones, pero no habrá tiempo de emplazar catapultas –al resplandor en la lejanía se le sumó el retumbar de pasos que anunciaba la llegada de sus enemigos. –Tenemos poco espacio para que la caballería maniobre. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

A Thor le hubiera gustado combatir en un terreno más llano, donde pudiese desplegar toda la potencia de su gente. Pero ahora no podía avanzar.

–Hay que retroceder –siguió Hogun. –Atraerlos detrás de un grupo de nosotros y meterlos en la boca del lobo. –Una maniobra envolvente.

–El bosque es denso, hemos tardado tres jornadas enteras en recorrerlo, nos alcanzarían antes de lograr alistar a nuestros hombres en las posiciones adecuadas. –Contradijo Sif, sin que Hogun se molestase en lo más mínimo por ello. –¿Cuántos?

–Doscientos.

–Les costará moverse entre los árboles igual –dijo Sif. –Y tenemos experiencia luchando con gigantes.

–Aun así, preferiría no pelear con ellos en estas circunstancias. –Protestó Hogun.

–Nos han orillado a ello. Los superamos en número por cincuenta a uno. Podemos con este reto. – Concluyó Sif. Thor ya había escuchado ambas opiniones y se decidió en consecuencia.

–Alinea a los ulfhednar a lo largo del camino real con las lanzas largas –le ordenó a Sif. –Pon a los elfos detrás. Que los provoquen con sus flechas y con los escorpiones para que choquen contra la barrera de lanzas. Deberán resistir sin moverse.

–En filas de cinco de fondo, cada hilera con una lanza más larga para que presenten todas las puntas a la misma altura. –Confirmó Sif que había entendido lo que quería.

–Hogun, tus hombres acaban de enfrentarse a las dísir, échalos atrás, déjalos que descansen pero que estén preparados, a una señal mía los lanzaras en formación de flecha por un costado.

–¿Y tú? –Inquirió Sif.

–Mis ulfhednar y yo irrumpiremos desde lo alto. –Thor volaba pero los demás ases no. Sin embargo el dios del trueno estaba mirando los árboles.

–Los van a matar a todos.

–No. Quedarán atrapados entre las lanzas de tus guerreros Sif y las espadas de los míos. Hogun se lanzará en el momento preciso; aunque sean gigantes no podrán defenderse de un ataque desde tres direcciones distintas. Que Tyr guíe nuestras armas.

–Y las valkirias nos guíen si caemos –completaron Sif y Hogun antes de alejarse.

La noticia de que estaban por combatir muspell corrió como guerrero de pólvora. Thor vio el temor encenderse en los corazones de sus guerreros pero ya Sif y Hogun los aplacaban y los alineaban conforme a su estrategia. La gente miraba en dirección a Thor, nadie intentó escaparse o retroceder, desde su joven escudero Darl, el cuál envió a la retaguardia; hasta los maestres que no eran soldados, todos confiaban ciegamente. Los muspell debían haber arribado por el observatorio. Se preguntó si Loki los habría visto, se preguntó si estaría bien. Bölthorn lo necesitaba para su asunto con la criatura del caos de la que Loki le había contado; pero para los muspell, ¿qué valor tenía Loki?

–Resiste un poco más. Estoy muy cerca.

.

El capitán de los Muspell no era otro que Magog, grande entre su raza, no sólo en estatura, sino también en fuerza. Tenía una gran cicatriz que le corría sobre el ojo derecho. Sus huestes no irradiaban fuego como Umarth y Surtur; pero su porte era terrible, su piel gruesa y sus músculos capaces de tanta fuerza que podían aplastar a un hombre con un golpe. Sus armas eran sencillas pero no por ello menos mortales. Llevaban espadas cortas de filos casi romos que aun así te harían pedazos si te alcanzaban. Ninguno llevaba escudo pues confiaban en su fortaleza. El único que portaba una espada llameante era Magog, su Angervadil.

Surtur los había enviado con una encomienda: maten a los aesir.

Sin prisioneros ni negociaciones, sólo muerte llana.

Salieron de entre los árboles al camino real donde los aguardaban. Marcharon como una marejada contra las lanzas de los aesir y las flechas de los elfos, y aunque algunos cayeron pronto mostraron porque eran tan temidos. Combatían con un furor avasallante, con energía inagotable y un frenesí que rayaba en la locura. Magog en persona abrió brecha en las primeras filas con su espada, a pesar de las flechas élficas clavadas en su cuerpo, se movía como si ni siquiera las notase.

–¿Dónde está Thor? –Bramó lanzando a los ases por los aires. –Quiero un oponente digno de mí.

Y mientras sus hombres empujaban los cuerpos de los caídos sobre las lanzas de sus enemigos, su deseo se vio cumplido. De las copas de los árboles descendieron más ases; hubo relámpagos en la retaguardia de su avance y Magog abandonó a sus hombres sin más para buscar a Thor.

Los Muspell luchaban con gritos salvajes que bastaban para calar los huesos hasta médula, pero los ases no cedían terreno. Tal cómo Sif anticipó, los guerreros que seguían a Thor se vieron atrapados entre las armas de los muspell. Fue en ese momento que mediante toques de trompa la caballería fue llamada para unirse a la refriega.

Magog andaba en pos de Thor. Con un movimiento de su brazo apartó a uno de los ases que iba a por él, como si fuese un insecto molesto. Ambos titanes se encontraron. Thor no se movió de su sitio ni un ápice cuando Magog corrió ganando velocidad e impulso para un golpe fatal. El dios del trueno hizo girar el martillo en su muñeca. El muspell cayó sobre Thor con toda la potencia de su brazo al tiempo que Thor le lanzaba un golpe con el impulso dado a Mjölnir. Sus armas chocaron y aquellos que luchaban a su alrededor, ya fueran ases o gigantes, fueron derribados. Hubo relámpagos y fuego que prendió los árboles a su alrededor. Ambos contendientes se separaron un instante para ganar espacio y volver a esgrimir sus armas. Thor convocó los rayos desde las alturas y las llamas de Angervadil se hicieron más bastas y calientes. El rayo cayó sobre Magog haciéndolo doblarse y retorcerse, pero el muspell volvió a pararse para balancear su espada en tajos cargados de ira. A cada movimiento el suelo se incendiaba hasta que el calor fue tanto que Thor tuvo que retroceder.

Los muspell eran inmunes al fuego, se metían entre el incendio creciente como si las lenguas de fuego fuesen caricias. Los ases no cedieron terreno pero no pocos perecieron quemados en vez de ser abatidos por armas. Ninguno se retiró pues sus capitanes no lo ordenaron.

–¡Thor! –El dios del trueno escuchó la voz de Loki pero no lo buscó esta vez, concentrado como estaba en su duelo con Magog, sabiendo que si le quitaba el ojo de encima al muspell moriría. –Thor.

Magog fue el que volteó hacia el Etiäinen, Thor le arrojó a Mjölnir directo a la cara, su martillo impactó en la mandíbula del gigante tumbándolo con horroroso chasquido. Thor no demoró en atraer de vuelta su arma. El Etiäinen estuvo a su lado de repente, sujetándole la mano con la que empuñaba el martillo.

–Suéltame, no eres él.

–Sí lo soy –dijo la réplica ganándole tiempo a Magog para volver a pararse. Thor le dio un empellón lanzándolo sin haberlo meditado hacia Magog quien ya se incorporaba. El muspell no le tomó relevancia a su aliado hecho de magia. Ensartó al Etiäinen en un parpadeo y lo arrojó a un lado con brusquedad. Verlo ensangrentado y muriéndose encendió la furia de Thor. Aunque sabía, sí que sabía que no era el verdadero.

Voló hacia Magog dando de lleno contra él, martillo por delante. El gigante aguantó plantando los pies en firme en el suelo y le dio a Thor con su espada, abriéndole la espalda, la herida prendió en llamas. Thor gritó pero tampoco se dejó doblegar. Se apartaron.

Magog miró que sus hombres habían sido abatidos, que él era de lo únicos que quedaba en pie. Y aunque la tierra ardía teñida de sangre, la victoria no sería suya ese día.

Alzó un brazo y gritó una orden. Se las apañó para dar una patada a Thor y apartarlo antes de alejarse. El dios del trueno quería perseguirlo.

–Thor –lo volvió a llamar el Etiäinen de Loki, tirado en el suelo. Le estaba tendiendo algo con la mano.

El ánimo de Thor sobre excitado por el crudo combate pareció aplacarse un breve momento mientras se hincaba junto a aquel ser y recibía el objeto que le tendía. No era sino su propia mano vacía, Thor pensó que debía ser una especie de broma pero entonces el Etiäinen se disolvió como si fuese arcilla bajo el agua. Y la mano que Thor sostenía se redujo a un mechón de cabellos negros.

El dios alzó la mirada. No quedaba ninguno de los muspell, unos pocos corrían junto a Magog pero la mayoría estaban muertos alrededor suyo, al igual que cientos de sus hombres.

–Thor, ¡sal de ahí! ¡Ahora! –Le gritaba Sif.

En eso, Hugin prendió en la fíbula de su armadura y la voz de Heimdall, hasta entonces silenciada, resonó en su cabeza llenándola con la cacofonía de las malas nuevas.

.

Tuvieron que desandar lo que habían avanzado. Thor conjuró la lluvia pero aún la más densa de las tormentas que pudo invocar no bastó para aplacar rápidamente el incendio. Tuvieron que retroceder hasta alcanzar tierras más despejadas donde levantar el campamento y atender a los heridos. En un sitio de arbustos bajos y de altos árboles despejados que al incendiarse se volvían aliados de los muspell.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando Karnilla pudo acercársele a Thor. El rey estaba bajo un toldo nada lujoso. Velaryon ya se había encargado de la herida que Magog le había infringido a Thor en la espalda, a pesar de que tenía otras, esa era la más severa. De cualquier modo, sin mediar palabra, Karnilla le deshizo el vendaje y se puso a revisarlo. Tampoco le preguntó nada cuando se puso a aplicarle un emplaste olor fresco. Thor ni siquiera respingó.

–Te anestesió bien –dijo Karnilla al notar esa falta de reacción. –El fuego hizo que la herida se cauterizara, no iba a matarte con una hemorragia pero te quedará una cicatriz espantosa.

–El Etiäinen de Loki por fin fue destruido. –Karnilla se sentó a su lado. –Me dio esto –Thor abrió la palma de la mano izquierda mostrándole el mechón de cabello.

–Debieron ordenarle proceder así si era abatido. Es un recordatorio enviado por Bölthorn –dijo Karnilla tomándolo. –De que tiene al verdadero en su poder.

–Cómo si me fuera posible olvidarlo –repuso Thor. Ella le cedió aquel memento y vio que Thor volvía a apretarlo en su mano con determinación.

Hogun y Sif llegaron seguidos por Velaryon.

–Tenemos más de cuatrocientos muertos, por no hablar de noventa y ocho heridos graves por los que no creo que podamos hacer nada más que sedarlos para que partan al Valhala sin dolor –dijo el gran maestre. –Los demás se recuperarán, son ciento cincuenta.

–Los derrotamos –dijo Hogun, –pero las pérdidas fueron cuantiosas, seis de los nuestros por cada uno de los suyos. No sabemos cuántos más hay de ellos.

Sif se veía pálida de preocupación.

En ese momento la cortina de la tienda fue corrida. Svana, Bileygr y Elemmíre se sumaron a su concejo de guerra.

–Mientras nos retirábamos Heimdall me habló –empezó Thor. –Dijo que el observatorio ha sido destruido y que miles de muspell se han puesto en marcha.

Sif se mordió los labios, Hogun no dijo nada pero pareció más sombrío que nunca. Los otros tres aguantaron la respiración, como si temieran hacer ruido y enterarse de peores noticias.

–Tenemos guerreros suficientes para plantarles cara. Hay tropas que no entraron en combate, los elfos de Elemmíre no padecieron bajas e igual están los vanir que pronto se nos unirán –apuntó la diosa.

–Si nos alcanzan en este lugar tendrán de su parte la cercanía del bosque. Nos harán una pira funeraria. –Habló Thor. –Quiero luchar pero no volveré a meterlos en una carnicería como la de hoy. Ya no tiene sentido intentar ir hacia el este. –Miró a Elemmíre al continuar con las nuevas de Heimdall.

–Eyvindur vive.

–Loadas sean las diosas –dijo Elemmíre, soltando el aire que retenía.

–Heimdall lo vio –dijo que en forma de niño pero eso Thor no lo habló en ese momento. –Se evadió junto con varios elfos, entre ellos Svadilfari –ese maldito parecía estar en todos lados.

–¿Se sabe algo de Bölthorn? –Inquirió Karnilla.

–Heimdall no lo vio salir del observatorio, quizás fue abatido, quizás huyó cambiando su aspecto. Por el momento nuestro enemigo principal no es él sino Surtur. –A la mención de ese nombre se hizo silencio sepulcral. –Los muspell se han desbandado por el reino, algunos hacia el sur, otros hacia el oeste, otros más hacia nuestra dirección.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que nos alcancen? –Inquirió Hogun.

–Al paso al que se mueven, un día. Descansen unas horas, nos prepararemos para pelear después de ello.

Todos se retiraron menos uno. Sif.

–Thor, Loki estaba en el observatorio. –Lo habían deducido por el hecho de que Svadilfari hubiese estado ahí. La diosa inquiría con esperanza.

–Heimdall no lo vio nunca. –Thor sólo tenía dudas.

–Estará bien. Es el dios del engaño después de todo, está lleno de recursos. –Dijo Sif tratando de infundirle ánimo, le apretó un hombro a Thor aunque él no lo sintió pues seguía anestesiado.

.

Aterrizó con el mayor sigilo que le era posible, que no era mucho hay que decirlo; sus pisadas se perdieron en los escombros de aquel sitio.

Loki no estaba ahí.

Él lo sabía pero igualmente había acudido.

La luz de la luna se cernía sobre las ruinas del observatorio, sólo el agua de la confluencia de los ríos sonaba en aquella tumba. Un mundo de penumbras y secretos que no serían narrados, por lo menos no a él. Era el rey de los aesir y había cumplido. Pero por ese momento quería ser tan sólo Thor y abandonar a su ejército, sus deberes y el preámbulo de una cruda batalla.

–Llego tarde –se dijo Thor. –Y ahora no sé dónde buscarte. –Le había pedido a Heimdall que vigilase, que buscara a Loki ahora que podía ver el reino pero el portero permanecía silencioso.

Cuánto deseaba verlo aparecer, que le dijera:

"Aquí estoy. Me oculté de los muspell esperando tu llegada, aquí me tienes mi bien amado".

Lo deseaba tanto que casi le pareció escuchar la voz de Loki entremezclada con el viento. Pero no podía estrechar al viento, tampoco a su amado.

Aguardó contra toda lógica hasta que pudo convencerse de que en efecto Loki no estaba ahí; de que debía tirar toda esperanza de reunirse con él en ese sitio. Soltó al viento los negros cabellos de Loki que el Etiäinen le había dejado. Finalmente hizo girar el martillo y voló de vuelta hacia el asentamiento as. Debía prepararse para pelear. No había descansado nada, le hubiera sido imposible así que ni siquiera lo intentó.

Amanecía, un amanecer teñido de rojo.

.

.

Eyvindur observó detenidamente a su lady Amarië mientras le ayudaba a acomodarse los guantes negros que reducían la visión de sus dedos deformes. Y después le vistió con cuidado y devoción con una túnica de mangas largas, que incluía una capucha oscura que lo protegía del frío que sentía todo el tiempo. Todas las prendas las había hecho Bjarni para él. Ella no estaba presente pero Vanima sí. Aún había momentos en que Eyvindur no podía creer que los elfos oscuros estuvieran cuidando de él.

–Aún se ve muy pálido, tal vez un poco de bistre en los ojos y un poco de colorete en las mejillas le ayudaría. –Lady Amarië retrocedió unos pasos, como si estuviera admirando el resultado de su obra. –Podría cederte mi cabello para hacerte una peluca.

–El rey es la representación del sufrimiento de los elfos –intervino Vanima –su aspecto no puede simular que no ha pasado nada. –Eyvindur le dio la razón en ello, y Amarië se encogió de hombros, nunca temía dar su opinión ni decir lo que pensaba. Se la pasaba llamando "viejo" a Lord Aldor, "gallardo arquero" a Belegaer en su cara y "mi futuro amor" a sus espaldas; a Hagen le tenía otros epítetos que no dejaba que Eyvindur escuchara.

Amarië los dejó a solas. Aquel día partirían del templo de Isil en búsqueda del campamento aesir. Eyvindur debía reunirse con sus soldados y Svadilfari con los setecientos guerreros que había dejado con los vanir. Lord Aldor también acudiría, encabezando a Nulka y a sus guerreros. Svadilfari estaba despidiéndose de su madre, que se quedaría en el templo, junto con Vanima, Amarië y todos los refugiados de Dor–En–Enril.

–A veces temo que los demás elfos de luz nos sigan viendo como enemigos, como la causa de la destrucción de sus maravillas y ciudades –le confió Vanima.

–Lo que ha sucedido sólo podía suceder fatalmente. Cuando Eyrikur conquistó Svartálfheim, hizo que la ciudad de Dor Caranthir fuera pasto de las llamas. Nunca me pregunté qué pensaban o sentían los elfos oscuros de su miseria, o que pensaron cuando mi padre puso cadenas a Bjaldifr para que Eyrundil ordenara su muerte cometiendo a los ojos de los elfos oscuros el más atroz de los asesinatos. Mi pueblo ha incendiado, diezmado y reprimido con sangre; y ahora el mismo destino nos tocó a nosotros y a nuestras ciudades. –Compartió Eyvindur con Vanima. –Estoy convencido de que todo el odio que hemos vertido sobre la raza que era nuestro igual, se nos revertió. –Eyvindur se miró las manos. –Ruego a las diosas que aún podamos sanar esos rencores.

Vanima lo miró con aquella admiración que le prodigaba desde que se conocieron en el templo de las nornas.

–Confío plenamente en que el príncipe Svadilfari y usted, su majestad, lo lograran.

Eyvindur se adelantó al exterior. De reojo captó a Amarië y a Hagen hablando, no entendía porque ambos se llevaban tan bien, tal vez porque ninguno conocía la moderación al hablar; pero cuando estaba pensando en eso, notó que Hagen le acariciaba el largo cabello rubio a Amarië el cual soltó una risa cargada de coquetería.

–Eyvindur –le llamó Lord Aldor sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –Thor debe estar ya al tanto del pacto de Nienor y Svadilfari así que no le será extraño verlos juntos, pero aun así debes dejarle en claro que la alianza entre elfos es primordial en la lucha contra los muspell. –Le explicó de la misma manera en que anteriormente lo hacía su tío Lúne. –Svadilfari no recibió la educación que tú has tenido, así que debes ayudarle y guiarlo.

–Sí maestro –aceptó.

Svadilfari y Hagen vinieron a él. El viaje lo iban a hacer a vuelo de dragón, una idea de Hagen que Eyvindur y Svadilfari aceptaron aunque ninguno lo hizo excesivamente entusiasmado. De hecho llegado el momento, le pareció que Hagen tampoco estaba ya muy seguro de lo que haría. Aun así se transformó, el dragón hizo majestuosa y aterradora aparición ante los elfos que salieron a despedirse de sus soberanos. No rugió ni hizo alarde de su portentosa fuerza, en cambio se echó dócilmente.

Svadilfari miró a Eyvindur cómo si le preguntara qué debían hacer o decir, por respuesta Eyvindur le tendió una mano que éste le tomó con sumo cuidado. Elevaron sus manos y dejaron fluir el aether entre los dos para maravilla de los elfos.

–Juntos traeremos paz para todos los elfos en Svartálfheim –dijo Eyvindur. Era una promesa, una muy sencilla pero dicha con gran honestidad.

Svadilfari lo ayudó a montarse en el dragón. Hagen se retorció bajo ellos al tensar los músculos para elevarse. Las alas negras restallaron como un trueno y, de pronto, vieron alejarse el templo de Isil. Svadilfari se aferró a las escamas, buscando asideros con los dedos, pues ahí no había ni estribos ni riendas; y con la otra mano sujetó a Eyvindur con fuerza de la cintura. Las amplias alas de Hagen hendieron en el aire. Eyvindur tenía el corazón desbordado.

Hagen no se elevó por encima de las nubes permitiéndoles una visión nunca antes contemplada de Svartálfheim, se movía tan rápido. Eyvindur no pudo evitar recordar el terror que el dragón había infundido el día que destruyó Vilwarin; como se lanzaba sobre ellos escupiendo fuego, como si fuese un mensajero de perdición. Pero no era el mismo, no podía permitirse creer que ambos: el destructor de su ciudad legendaria y el ser que amaba, eran el mismo. Pronto dejaron de observar sus bosques milenarios pues una columna de denso humo les llamó la atención.

–Ahí –ordenó Eyvindur, por un momento pensó que Hagen no lo escucharía por la altura, pero sí que lo hizo, ya que descendió con vertiginosa velocidad.

La columna de humo se reveló como un pequeño grupo de muspell, apenas cuatro; atacando una torre de vigilancia, de las que su padre había mandado construir por los caminos principales del reino. Lo que le sorprendió a Eyvindur es que estuviera siendo defendida por una escaramuza de elfos cuando las había pensado abandonadas. Desde el inicio de la guerra, habían ido perdiendo cada una de ellas, y con eso, habían perdido de vista a sus enemigos. El dragón aterrizó con fuerza y ellos dos se apresuraron a descender por uno de sus costados. Una vez que se apartaron, Hagen se volvió contra los muspell. Voló sobre uno clavándole las garras en la espalda y mordiéndole el cuello. Los otros tres se volcaron en contra del dragón el cuál voló por encima de sus cabezas antes de dejarse ir en picada sobre otro más. Estaban igualados en tamaño pero Hagen era más ágil.

Los elfos prepararon sus fechas para atacar a Hagen por la espalda pero entonces Eyvindur alzó una mano e hizo centellar luz para llamar su atención.

–¿Quién viene? –Inquirió uno de los soldados buscando mirarlo bien a pesar de la capucha.

–Soy Eyvindur Elenion Ancalima, rey de Svartálfheim y éstos son mis aliados, Meletyalda Svadilfari y Hagen, el dragón negro. –Más allá de ellos, los aullidos de los Muspell dejaban en claro quien estaba ganando la batalla.

Hagen apartó a los muspell de la torre de guardia y sus ocupantes salieron cual tromba. Los soldados lo miraron estupefactos antes de que en sus expresiones se tornaran en profundo alivio y alegría. Le hicieron una reverencia profunda.

–¡Por las diosas, en este día he visto mucho más de lo que jamás me hubiera imaginado! –Dijo uno de ellos que se adelantó a los demás. –Mi rey, soy Oarel; el general Elemmíre me confío la vigilancia de esta atalaya. El ejército al mando del rey Thor se ha marchado de aquí hace un día con rumbo hacia el observatorio. –Sus palabras se ahogaron por el estallido de la cola de Hagen al aplastar a uno de los gigantes. –Lo acompaña un ejército de ocho mil ases seguido por el general Elemmíre con dos mil de nuestros hombres.

A sus espaldas la batalla había acabado. El dragón había atacado fulminante y feroz. Svadilfari estaba mirando a los muspell como quien mira un engendro escapado de una pesadilla.

Eyvindur notó el miedo en los ojos de los elfos cuando Hagen se volvió hacia ellos, y vio sus manos listas para sujetar arcos y flechas, pero en vez de decirles una palabra para calmarlos avanzó hacia el dragón interponiéndose entre los elfos y la bestia. Le dio la espalda a Hagen, vio a los elfos ahogar gemidos de preocupación sin soltar sus armas; el dragón se restregó contra su espalda en forma cariñosa y luego recobró su aspecto.

Hagen estaba jadeando se dobló sobre sí mismo. Eyvindur se agachó a su altura pero el dragón negro le hizo un gesto tranquilizador, tan sólo necesitaba un momento. Eyvindur lo dejó estar volviendo hacia los elfos de Oarel.

–Pensé que para que los muspell llegaran a este punto primero tendrían que pasar al ejército aesir –comentó Svadilfari, sus preocupaciones se dirigían hacia las personas en el templo de Isil.

–No necesariamente –le dijo Oarel –el rey Thor está siguiendo los caminos reales para transportar las máquinas de asedio y al ejército con mayor facilidad pero si los gigantes provienen del observatorio, cortaron camino a través del bosque. Estos son una avanzada demasiado pequeña, nos da la impresión de que se trataba de exploradores –explicó el elfo sin dejar de mostrarse cauteloso con su interlocutor.

–Entonces pueden volver a llegar hasta aquí –meditó Svadilfari.

–Y seguir hacia el norte –confirmó Oarel, –hacía Artamir uno de nuestros últimos baluartes.

–¿Qué es lo que propones para defender este lugar? –Le preguntó Eyvindur a Svadilfari. El templo de Isil contaba con gracias, bendiciones y barreras mágicas de antaño, magia que ellos dos no podían emular.

–¿Defenderlo? –Eyvindur asintió. –Podemos levantar una muralla –respondió. De pronto Svadilfari se mostró muy seguro sobre lo que iba a hacer. –Será circular, con varios metros de altura y espesor para que soporte la fuerza de un muspell. Éstos no usaban armas de asedio, sólo fuerza bruta así que la roca será el mejor material. –Miró alrededor, como si la imaginara aunque no había tal material en la zona. Y después con una confianza, que ni el mismo Svadilfari sabía de donde venía, añadió: –Puedo construirla, con ayuda del aether.

En el observatorio, habían aprendido que podían transmitirse el aether uno al otro, y de esa forma ganar un mayor seidh. Para evitar que éste los consumiera volvían a compartirla, mediante el tacto. Svadilfari le tendió la mano a Eyvindur y juntos se apartaron de los soldados los cuales estaban azorados por decir lo menos.

Svadilfari dimensionó la muralla que quería. Tendría que obstruir el camino real que estaba a su costado, y el bosque a su lado no podía quedar dentro, tendría que quitar los árboles. Fue a por ellos para empezar. Los arrancó por las raíces con apenas un movimiento de su mano, algunos los llevó hacia la atalaya para ser usados como madera para las fogatas que irían en lo alto del muro y los otros los apartó fuera de la construcción. Entonces usó su seidh para levantar la tierra en un muro de varios metros, uno que superaba con facilidad la altura de los muspell que él había visto; y entonces la transformó en sólida piedra de una sola pieza.

Los cincuenta elfos de la atalaya no se lo creían.

Svadilfari levantó varias torres de vigilancia, y perfeccionó los escalones que llevarían a los elfos hasta la cima. Él también estaba maravillado con los alcances que el aether le proporcionaba, fue soldando las piedras que había creado desde la tierra; una con otra, empalmadas y sólidas. No pudo evitar sonreír, miró de reojo a Eyvindur el cual estaba muy serio pero parecía aprobar todo cuánto él estaba haciendo. El aether se equilibró de nuevo entre los dos cuando dejó de utilizarlo, y entonces soltó a Eyvindur.

Había dejado dos arcos pasaba el camino real, ahí debían ir las puertas.

–Una vez en Valanya, –una ciudad de los enanos, –vi una puerta hecha de roca que se abría a los aliados y amigos, esto mediante una sencilla palabra. Sería muy útil en este momento. –Comentó Svadilfari.

–Sé de lo que hablas. La puerta que mencionas está grabada en alto élfico –le dijo Eyvindur. –Puedo hechizar la puerta, si tú tallas las runas. –Dijo Eyvindur y por un momento se miró las manos atrofiadas.

Svadilfari creó las puertas, ahora sin el aether, se inclinó sobre ellas y empezó a grabarlas igual con su magia, moviendo las manos con habilidad, trazando los símbolos que Eyvindur le iba dictando. Hagen se acercó a mirarlos trabajar, estaba en completo silencio. Sus ojos aún guardaban la ferocidad de la bestia que encarnaba. Svadilfari fijó las puertas en su sitio con ellos por dentro y Eyvindur pronunció el encantamiento que debería abrirlas.

–Tal vez debamos hacer esta muralla más amplia o mejor, con otro nivel externo –sugirió Eyvindur. Svadilfari y Hagen lo miraron interrogantes. –Thor va a encontrarse pronto con los muspell, en campo abierto, si necesitara replegarse no hay ninguna construcción que le permita poner a sus hombres a salvo.

–Haremos un fuerte entonces. –Dijo Svadilfari entendiendo al punto.

–Aquí nos reuniremos con Thor y con Hjörtur y Hrafn.

–Entonces llamemos a este fuerte, "Omentielva" –dijo Svadilfari, eso significaba "nuestro encuentro"; Hagen negó mirándolo algo burlón.

.

.

–Thor –la voz de Heimdall interrumpió sus pensamientos. –Un grupo de enanos se acerca a tu posición con bandera blanca. –Un segundo después un largo sonido de cuerno de guerra rompió el silencio del improvisado campamento y Dalr entró corriendo en su tienda.

–Mi rey, ¡un grupo de enanos se acerca! –Le dijo alarmado. Thor agradeció que Heimdall se lo hubiera dicho antes, fue por eso que lo tomó con calma. Sif venía detrás de él, lucía tan tranquila como él.

–Es un grupo pequeño y traen una bandera blanca ondeando, así pues quieren una alianza. De ellos reconocí a Tryggvi. No entiendo cómo pudieron pasar a los muspell para llegar hasta acá –se quejó la diosa. Sin duda alguna Tryggvi hacía gala de conocer los caminos de Svartálfheim mejor que ellos. –¿Hablarás con ellos?

–Sí, aunque sé que a nuestros amigos elfos no les gustara ver a Tryggvi pero quiero oír lo que dirá. Dalr, ve en busca de Hogun, quiero que esté conmigo en esta reunión y después escolta a los enanos hasta mi tienda.

Dalr salió corriendo con destreza para cumplir con su encargo.

–¿No le vas a informar a Elemmíre?

–Lo haré después de que hable con Tryggvi.

Thor recordó que en la guerra de los cuatro reinos, su padre había aceptado hablar con los norn aun cuando eran sus enemigos para hacer una alianza en contra de Giselher. En ese momento él no entendió porque su padre procedía de esa manera pero ahora lo hacía. Hogun llegó unos pocos minutos antes que los enanos.

Tryggvi entró seguido de otro enano de barba encanecida, uno de sus generales. No portaba corona pero si una deslumbrante armadura dorada. Parecía molesto, tal vez porque Thor no había salido a recibirlo, pero para el dios del trueno estaba muy en clara su posición. No estaban negociando como pares, sino que más bien Tryggvi estaba negociando su rendición ante él y una alianza. Seguro que el rey enano no habría querido que se entendiera y viera de esa forma, pero Thor no quería malentendidos.

–Thor, he venido a formar una coalición con los aesir para enfrentar al demonio cambiaformas Bölthorn. No niego que haya sido aliado de mi pueblo con anterioridad, pero traicionó a mi madre dándole muerte con ayuda del dragón; y después nos arrojó a su mascota. Destruyó Modruladur y Menegroth; detuvo a mi ejército cuando marchábamos sobre el observatorio para que ustedes pudieran arribar con ayuda del bifrost.

–Menos mal que no aguardamos a que su maniobra fuera efectiva, o no nos encontraríamos aquí –apuntó Sif. Thor no hizo ningún signo de reconocimiento a las palabras de Tryggvi. Los tres aesir estaban emulando a Odín cuando junto a Hibald y Starkag, se encontraban en reunión con alguien.

–Lord Herryk está encargándose del dragón y ha jurado sesgar su existencia o retrasarla a costa de su vida para que no se reúna con su amo antes de que nosotros demos con él –dijo el general enano de nombre Haryon, como si tuviera que justificar porque sus intentos habían sido fútiles. –No ha sido un enemigo fácil, ha destruido nuestras ciudades y dado muerte a miles de nuestros valerosos soldados.

–No dudamos de su valor, Lord Haryon –dijo Hogun –sabemos lo que es pelear con un dragón.

–Pero la cuestión es –continuó Sif –que los ases tenemos una alianza con los elfos de luz. Mi rey pactó con Eyvindur; y el que no esté presente, no demerita nuestro compromiso.

–Eyvindur no está muerto, se lo llevó Bölthorn –aclaró Tryggvi.

–Lo sabemos –intervino Hogun sorprendiendo a ambos enanos. –Svadilfari prometió salvarlo de Bölthorn como la llave de la alianza que los elfos oscuros intentan forjar con los elfos de luz.

El rey enano apretó los puños sobre su asiento, no tenían conocimiento de eso. Thor intervino en ese momento y sus generales callaron.

–Lo que mis generales intentan explicarte es que hemos hecho una coalición ases–elfos–vanir, en contra de Bölthorn, los muspell y los enanos, pues hasta hace pocos minutos te seguíamos considerando nuestro enemigo. –Thor hizo una pausa. –Dime, porque quiero saber, ¿qué me ofreces por aceptarte en mi alianza?

–Estoy dispuesto a pelear de tu lado en el campo de batalla y a reconocerte como el guía de esta liga que has formado; si me garantizas que no habrá venganza sobre mi pueblo y que mi reino, continuara integro.

Thor se recargó aún más en su silla, como si estuviera de pronto fatigado.

–Tryggvi lo que me ofreces no es nada. Podría negarme a una alianza contigo y aun así no creo que persigas a Bölthorn para ponerte de nuevo bajo sus órdenes. Ustedes lo trajeron a Svartálfheim y siendo un demonio, no podían esperar otra cosa más que traición de su parte. Acepta la responsabilidad de la destrucción de Vilwarin, de la matanza ocurrida en Barad Eithel, de la ocupación del este, y de las acciones que hizo tu madre, y me refiero a haber torturado a Eyvindur y haber maldecido a mi hijo, cuando buscaba mi muerte; hazlo y podremos empezar a hablar de una alianza. –Tryggvi pareció muy contrariado. –¿Es que esperabas que olvidara que mi heredero estuvo al borde de la muerte?

–¿Vas a culparme por lo que hizo mi madre? –Contraatacó Tryggvi con otra pregunta.

–Por no haber, al menos intentado detenerla en sus acciones, sí. –Aceptó Thor, –pienso hacerte culpable y castigable.

–¿Qué deseas que haga? ¿Pido disculpas?

–Después, por ahora quiero tu incondicional rendición a mi ejército para que permita que te unas a mí. Yo te confirmaré como capitán de tus soldados, pero seré yo quien tenga la última palabra en los concilios. Tendrás que indemnizar a los elfos de luz por la destrucción a la que tu pueblo los sometió.

–Rey Thor, ese fue Bölthorn –interrumpió Haryon.

– No teman, también le diré a Bölthorn que pague por los destrozos en el este y en las ciudades enanas.

–¿Thor te burlas de mí? –Inquirió Tryggvi.

–Eso mismo pensé que estabas intentando hacer conmigo al venir con tan mezquinos ofrecimientos. Es más, a mi petición voy a añadir lo siguiente, y pondré a mis generales como testigos: Quiero que el río Elivagar, la mina Serindë y el palacio Steindor este bajo completo control de los elfos de luz. Talath Dirnen pasara al dominio de los vanir y para los aesir Gwaithr–i–Mírdain para su explotación económica durante quince siglos; después de eso se las devolveremos. –Hizo como si pensara. –Crearan una comisión de reparación cuyo monto definiremos posteriormente pero que incluirán cuarenta y cuatro millones de metales, y trescientos mil cabezas de ganado y el pago de cincuenta y tres millones de sous, a repartir entre los aliados.

Lord Haryon empalideció y Tryggvi se mostró airado, como si estuviera a punto de levantarse de su asiento y marcharse furioso pero de alguna manera, Thor sabía que no lo haría. Que él podría seguir imponiendo condiciones y el otro las aceptaría.

–Estoy mostrándome generoso.

–Creo que olvidas a Hrimthurs y su participación.

–No lo olvido. Los elfos oscuros tendrán que responder por lo que su anterior líder hizo, lo harán llegado su momento. –De hecho Tryggvi no sabía lo afortunado de que fuera él y no su madre la que estuviera enfrente de él. A Thyra no la hubiera escuchado siquiera, la habría hecho prisionera pero no para encerrarla por la eternidad, sino que se la hubiera entregado a Loki cuando volviera, para que su dios del engaño decidiera lo que debía hacérsele para compensar el dolor por la maldición de Hërin. Y después, Thor se hubiera encargado de ejecutar cada orden de su amado. –Y tampoco me olvidaré de Bölthorn.

Tryggvi se mostró receloso, y Thor lo fulminó con la mirada. Estaba muy enojado por el recuerdo de su pequeño hijo y por lo que Loki había tenido que hacer. Tal vez el enano intuyó que el humor del dios del trueno estaba cambiando a peor, porque finalmente dijo:

–Acepto.

–Entonces te invitamos a unirte a nuestro campamento mientras Lord Haryon moviliza a tu ejército hasta aquí –intervino Sif intuyendo que Thor estaba a punto de no aceptar su alianza. –Tenemos que enfrentarnos a los muspell pronto. –El semblante de Tryggvi se agrió.

Hogun acompañó a Tryggvi para instalarlo en el campamento mientras Lord Haryon salía del campamento.

–Has sido severo con él –dijo Sif volviéndose a su rey. La ira de Thor se había aplacado.

–Tenía que hacerlo, si no le arrancaba todas esas promesas ahora que ve el peligro, no las aceptaría después. Además, vamos a pelear contra los muspell, si este enemigo en común no puede hacer que los elfos y sus enemigos se unan, entonces me temo que nada lo hará. –Thor había recordado que una vez Hogun le dijo que para unir dos razas, había que encontrarles cosas en común. Espero que la amenaza de ser exterminados por Surtur igual baste para Elemmíre y todos los demás.

–Siempre podemos poner al frente a los enanos –sugirió en broma Sif a su rey.

.

Tulk se apersonó frente a Thor. El otro en esa reunión era Elemmíre el cual parecía que había comido algo en mal estado por su expresión agria.

–A tus ordenes rey –dijo Tulk; había escuchado que así le decía la diosa Sif cuando lo abordaba y lo encontraba adecuado. Le había jurado lealtad al aesir ante él y por Isil y todas las diosas, sobre todo las más bellas, Tulk tendría todo el honor que a los demás elfos oscuros les había faltado.

–Toma a los zapadores y aplana el terreno lo más que puedas. Despéjalo de árboles y hazlo transitable para mi caballería.

–Hay muchos árboles y zanjas –caviló Tulk.

–Tala unos, rellena los otros, tú labor hará la diferencia. –Thor se volvió a Elemmíre. –No sé si los muspell pueden ver en la oscuridad. Cuando recibí instrucción me hablaron de ellos en términos de leyendas y me dijeron que eran hermanos malditos de los gigantes de Jötunheim.

–Los jötun no ven en la oscuridad –dijo Elemmíre.

–Loki ciertamente no lo hace –repuso Thor asintiendo. –Así que siguiendo esta lógica de una fuente poco confiable pero que no tendría por qué ser falsa, los ojos de tu gente deberán darnos ventaja. Heimdall dice que darán con nosotros en doce horas, al caer la noche. Quiero que emplaces las máquinas de guerra y que con los árboles que Tulk derribe, juntos levanten torres para los arqueros.

Tanto el elfo oscuro como el de luz miraron a Thor con algo de incredulidad. Quería terreno aplanado, despejado, máquinas de guerra y torres para arqueros en menos de un día.

–¿De qué altura? –Inquirió Tulk en vez de decir "es imposible".

–Que Elemmíre te lo diga, pero tomen en consideración que es posible que las incendien así que deben ver que los elfos que estarán en ellas puedan evadirse si fuera necesario.

–Podrías conjurar lluvia –dijo Tulk.

–Haría un lodazal, Elemmíre puede decirte Tulk, que luchar en lodo es una labor ardua sobre todo cuando el enemigo es gigantesco y ser rápido es tu única ventaja sobre él. –Elemmíre asintió. –Vayan pues. –Tulk le hizo una reverencia a Thor pero su compañero designado no se movió.

–Thor, vi a Tryggvi en el campamento –Tulk igual lo había visto. –Te pido por lo que te sea más sagrado que no los aceptes en nuestra causa, expúlsalos de aquí, que vayan al sur a tratar de defender sus tierras o bien tómalos prisioneros pues lo acontecido en nuestro reino es en gran medida su obra.

–Lo que me es más sagrado… –murmuró Thor. Tulk sentía que estaba fuera de lugar pero no se movió de su sitio. –Para recuperar lo que me es más sagrado, he aceptado la rendición de Tryggvi.

–¡Thor! ¡No puedes!

–Puede y ya lo ha hecho –se le salió a Tulk sin meditarlo. Elemmíre le lanzó una mirada llena de encono. –¿Qué? Mira lo que se nos viene encima, todo aliado posible puede hacer una diferencia.

–El honor más elemental nos impide combatir junto a ese traidor –repuso Elemmíre.

–Puedes aporrear a los muspell con tu honor, yo preferiría hacerlo con las ballestas de los enanos y sus hachas. –Volvió a meterse Tulk, Elemmíre estaba cada vez más cabreado.

–Es suficiente –los llamó a la calma Thor. –Svartálfheim es también su reino y como acabas de señalar estas desgracias tienen por raíz la traición de Thyra; es por eso que igual le permitiré a Tryggvi tomar parte de nuestra defensa.

–¿Para escarmentar con la sangre de sus hombres? –Dijo Elemmíre, –ponlos entonces en primera línea de combate. –Thor negó.

–Combatirán con nosotros para que puedan reparar en algo el daño causado; pero no los lanzaré a la masacre.

–¿En qué términos haz hecho esta alianza? Cuando Eyvindur lo sepa…

–Eyvindur confía en mí. –Thor acabó la discusión. –Hablaremos de esto después, por ahora concentrémonos en una cosa…

–Contarla para mañana –dijo Tulk. Thor asintió; Elemmíre se dirigió a la salida y el elfo oscuro prácticamente lo persiguió, debían poner manos a la obra.

–Thor se comporta como si fuese el padre de todo –dijo Elemmíre más para sí mismo que para Tulk. Le dio una hojeada evaluadora al anciano ingeniero. –Haré que mis elfos ayuden a los tuyos a talar los árboles y veamos lo de las torres mientras los zapadores rellenan las zanjas. Quieran las nornas que todo esté dispuesto para esta noche.

–Mi gente está acostumbrada a jornadas de hasta catorce horas sin descanso ni para comer u orinar, estaremos a tiempo.

–¿Catorce horas? –Se alejaron con sus aspectos tan dispares, conversando sobre algo que en otros tiempos hubiera sido impensable.

–Una vez en Alfheim, el rey Giselher… ¿conociste al rey Giselher?

–Vino a la corte algunas veces, tenía mal carácter.

–El peor de todos sin duda, pues bien, ese hijo de mala bestia una vez…

.

–Surtur, significa "el oscuro". Es el rey de Muspellheim que luchó contra Bor y Eyrikur. Hay dos tipos de muspell –repasó Sif, enseñanzas viejísimas de las que no se acordaba bien. Se las estaba diciendo a Hogun; él no había nacido hijo de noble así que no había recibido ese tipo de lecciones que a los cachorros de palacio les inculcaban desde que los iniciaban en las vías del combate. –Las Sinmara o esposas de Surtur, de aspecto femenino y menor tamaño; algo así como Skadi de Jötunheim. Pueden encenderse en llamas y manejan espadas y lanzas. –Hogun asintió memorizando lo que ella decía. En su encuentro anterior no habían visto ningún muspell de esa clase. –Y luego están los Rjúfendr, que significa "enviados de la perdición", a esos los vimos recientemente.

Más grandes que los jötun, armados rudimentariamente, incapaces de incendiarse pero inmunes al fuego.

–Los soldados preguntaban si aquel con el que Thor combatió en el bosque era Surtur.

–No lo creo. Las leyendas dicen que Surtur es capaz de rodearse de llamas como las Sinmara. ¿Quién piensan que ganó ayer? ¿Thor o el muspell?

–Las tropas dicen que Thor –respondió Hogun, –aunque la victoria supo a derrota; yo los vi bastante parejos. –Sif soltó un suspiro pesado. –¿Qué otras habilidades de los muspell conoces? ¿Hacen magia?

–No lo sé, aunque me enseñaron que la espada de Surtur, crepúsculo, irradia fuego maldito y que nadie más que él puede alzarla. Es una reliquia. –Svana asomó la cabeza y al ver que no interrumpía nada demasiado privado se acercó llevándoles la comida. Sif le agradeció. Había estofado de buey, pan de centeno y cerveza rebajada. Svana los dejó a solas. Las skjaldmö procuraban apartarse de Sif cuando Hogun estaba con ella.

–¿Qué caballo emplearás esta vez?

–Traje a Eikbyrnir y a Heidrún.

–Eikþyrnir es demasiado nervioso para la batalla aunque es muy veloz, pero quizás Heidrún… –Hogun silenció a Sif con un beso. Siguieron comiendo con calma, hasta que Hogun habló, pues él también estaba preocupado.

–Tú tienes el mando del contingente enano. –Apuntó Hogun, porque claro él era general de la caballería y los enanos de Tryggvi no contaban con tal cosa, así que él no podía mandarlos. –Ojalá Volstagg estuviese aquí para que fuese él quien lidiara con nuestros pequeños aliados.

–¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que no podré con ellos? –Inquirió Sif.

–No confío en ellos, temo que en plena batalla nos den la espalda, el que cambia de bando una vez bien puede hacerlo dos. –Sif asintió dando por ciertas sus palabras.

–Por eso mismo Thor me los ha encomendado a mí. Porque yo no me fío fácilmente. Además de que no les ha hecho gracia que una mujer sea su comandante supremo por encima de su rey.

–Si eso piensan están en un error, bajo tu mando estarán más seguros que con Tryggvi, quien no se ha anotado ni una victoria en esta guerra como no sea a traición o ayudado por fuerzas demoníacas.

–Y demostrar a la gente que están equivocados es uno de los placeres de mi vida. Los pondré en la retaguardia, traen ballestas poderosas y unos escudos contra los que un as se partería el cráneo. Los haré avanzar detrás de mis ulfhednar y mis skjaldmö, que nos hagan una barrera para defendernos si hay necesidad de replegarse. –Sif en efecto no era confiada, no les asignaría una labor que si fuese mal realizada pudiera acarrearles la derrota.

Bileygr se asomó esta vez.

–Mis señores, es hora –les dijo. El sol decaía, la noche pronto arreciaría.

–Te veré en el desayuno –dijo Sif mientras Hogun le ceñía su espada.

.

Sif supo porque a Surtur lo llamaban "el oscuro". No era el más grande de los gigantes pero irradiaba llamas que al rodearlo ensombrecían su figura hasta convertirlo en una silueta recortada por fuego. Tenía cuernos y garras; y una voz potente, que al lanzar su grito de guerra petrificó a más de uno.

Freki se encabritó pero Sif la dominó halándole las riendas y hablándole conciliadora. Surtur se había presentado al frente de sus ropas, guiando a las Sinmara que prendían el mundo ahí donde pisaban. Tulk había talado los árboles pero las Sinmara no necesitaban yesca que quemar, ellas mismas ardían sin consumirse. Freki no quería acercarse al fuego pero no había elección.

Los elfos ya causaban daño desde sus torres improvisadas y también con sus catapultas, pero los muspell no cedían terreno, pasaban por encima de los que caían corriendo presurosos al encuentro de ases, elfos y enanos. Sif haría lo mismo de ser ellos; entre más rápido chocasen con el ejército rival menor daño se llevarían. Las skjaldmö ahogaron un grito colectivo cuando Surtur reventó una de las pesadas rocas que arrojaban las catapultas, como si se tratase de un insecto.

Hubo un toque de trompas y las catapultas cesaron su canto. Los arqueros continuaban disparando a discreción.

Sif alzó su espada, Symbels, y sus guerreros aguardaron por su señal en el silencio más denso que les hubiera escuchado. Vio a Thor pasar volando directo contra Surtur y entonces ella lanzó la infantería al ataque.

Fue una jornada larguísima. Los ases tan pronto parecían contener a los muspell y ganar terreno, como tan pronto parecían aplastados por la superioridad física de sus enemigos. A Sif le costaba escuchar, tenía los oídos llenos de gritos desgarradores, de invocaciones y lamentos, las manos sucias de sangre. Sus skjaldmö luchaban con valor desesperado porque defendían no a sus aliados, ni su hogar lejano pero amenazado, sino que defendían sus propias vidas. El humo de los incendios arreciaba, el suelo iba calentándose más y más por obra de las Sinmara. Sif se sentía como combatiendo en el mismísimo infierno. Su yegua estaba cansada, cubierta de sangre que la teñía oscura. Sif la arreó para esquivar el Rjúfendr que se les venía encima, Sif lo reconoció por la cicatriz sobre el ojo derecho. Era aún más alto que Surtur, era el mismo con el que habían peleado en el bosque. Él también parecía conocerla pues ignoró a todos los contendientes a su alrededor y fue tras ella.

–¡Sif! –Distinguió el grito de Svana. Freki reculó a los pies del gigante que con la espada alcanzó el caballo.

Sif cayó con una pierna atrapada en el estribo.

–Freki, ¡arriba! –Pero la yegua no pudo levantarse más. Sif cortó el estribo y se apartó de prisa. El pie del gigante cayó con rudeza donde ella había estado un segundo antes. –¿Hoy no buscas a Thor? –Le gritó Sif enarbolando escudo y espada.

–El aesir es de mi rey –respondió el gigante. Svana llegó al lado de Sif tendiendo arco y flecha; pero el muspell la ignoró por completo. Sus ojos fijos en Sif. –Hoy te busco a ti y a las esposas de Thor; pues yo soy Magog, desolación andante.

–Bien Magog, aquí me tienes. ¡Ven!

Y el gigante respondió al reto. Svana le disparó directo a la cabeza pero Magog esquivó la saeta y lanzó a la capitana por los aires de un manotazo. Sif aprovechó para dejarle caer un tajo con su espada, symbels, sobre la muñeca. Symbels podía cortarlo todo pero a Sif le faltaron fuerzas para cercenarle la mano a Magog. Aún así lo hizo sangrar y retroceder con un aullido.

El muspell se rió, como si estuviera divirtiéndose de lo lindo y volvió a la carga. Sif burló su espada, pararla con el escudo era un riesgo muy alto. La diosa jadeaba por el calor y el esfuerzo. Se coló entre las manos de Magog y apuntó al abdomen del muspell antes de lanzarle una estocada llena de furia. Magog se irguió con symbels clavada a medias, pero izando a Sif por una pierna.

–¡Sif! –Sus skjaldmö parecieron enloquecer.

–¡Suéltala! –Un grito de hombre, un jinete en un caballo negro; pero no era Hogun, era Bileygr. El berserkir lanzó a su caballo hacia Magog mientras él empuñaba una lanza. El muspell lanzó a Sif a un lado, paró el lanzazo con una mano y derribó a Bileygr. Se arrancó igual la espada clavada en su cuerpo y la clavó como quien arroja una aguja.

Siguió de largo sobre Sif. La diosa retrocedió mientras que más Rjúfendr se unían al combate. Sif buscaba otra arma. Cerca de ella, una de sus guerreras vio su apuro. Le lanzó una espada corta que Sif alcanzó al vuelo. Se defendió lanzando tajos a diestra y siniestra, haciendo retroceder las manos de Magog que trataban de cogerla de nuevo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que dos gigantes alzaban a Bileygr de brazos y piernas. Gritó con horror cuando tiraron desmembrando al valiente capitán. Magog le pegó un puñetazo que la cimbró hasta la medula. Sif cayó boca arriba. Se quedó tirada mientras sus guerreras trataban de protegerla.

Magog se dispuso a pisotearla pero pronto retrocedió con una serie de flechas empenachadas con hierro clavadas en el pecho. Eran los enanos de Tryggvi, le llegaban a Magog a la altura de la rodilla pero lo obligaron a darle un respiro a Sif con sus ballestas y sus escudos reforzados.

–No me puedo levantar –pensó Sif aturdida y adolorida.

Y en eso le cayó una gota de agua en la cara. Y luego otra y luego otra. Llovía. Hubo un relámpago que precedió el alba. La lluvia le refrescó del sofocante calor y el rayo le recordó que tenían esperanzas, que ellos eran los aesir. Se levantó despacio.

–Sif. –Svana corría hacia ella llevándole su espada.

Thor les había dicho que no deseaba pelear en un lodazal pero al final aquello se había hecho inevitable.

Hogun luchaba a pie con una Sinmara que blandía un látigo en llamas. Sif agrupó un puñado de guerreros y se acercó a ese duelo. Symbels cortó el látigo en pleno chasquido. La gigante les arrojó una lanza que Svana desvió con su espada. La gigante lanzó un grito de batalla y más de sus compañeras fueron a ella. La lluvia no las apagaba.

Los rodearon con sus lanzas pero en ese preciso momento Thor descendió desde lo alto y con un rayo enceguecedor mató a varias gigantes y a las otras las desperdigó.

–Debemos retirarnos –les gritó Hogun. –Nos están masacrando.

Sif le concedió la razón.

–Sea, sáquenlos a todos –consintió Thor. Llevaba la capa hecha jirones e iba cubierto en sangre de pies a cabeza, una aparición tan tenebrosa como aquellos que combatían.

Su retirada se vio demorada pues fueron rodeados nuevamente por Sinmara. Los tres amigos pelearon hombro con hombro, demostrando a sus soldados que no todo estaba perdido y que las hazañas de gran bravura podían repeler el poderío de los muspell.

Surtur y Magog fueron a por ellos tres desde dos direcciones distintas. Sif y Hogun pararon la espada de Magog con las suyas. El Mjölnir dio contra Crepúsculo.

Thor conjuró al trueno y los rayos, los cuáles dieron con precisión de arquero sobre los muspell. Sif consiguió volarle varios dedos a Magog y Hogun lo atravesó bajo el brazo. El gigante trastabilló hacia atrás, parecía que iban a vencerlo, pero entonces Surtur hizo surgir fuego maldito de su espada para chamuscarlos a los tres. Hogun apartó a Sif de un empujón y Thor y él se incendiaron.

–¡Hogun! –Thor quedó en pie, ya sin la capa, continuaba combatiendo contra Surtur pero Hogun había caído. Sif voló a su lado. –Resiste –le pidió la valkiria. En eso Magog volvió a la carga. Sif lo vio alcanzar a Thor del brazo izquierdo y entre Surtur y él lo alzaron como antes los otros muspell le habían hecho a Bileygr. –¡NO!

Sif se desgañitó presa de la angustia, tomó a Symbels y corrió a ayudar a su amigo. Surtur la vio venir e irradió fuego con su cuerpo, el golpe de calor la frenó un segundo. Los vio tirar de Thor, el cuerpo de su amigo crujió pero luego se resistió con su portentosa musculatura. Hubo un tirón aún más brutal y el brazo derecho de Thor se partió casi hasta arrancárselo. Pero Thor tenía al rayo, había soltado el martillo pero su poder elemental igual acudió en su auxilio, brotando de su cuerpo y electrizando a los muspell hasta que lo soltaron. Surtur dirigió el filo de Crespúsculo contra Thor pero no para atravesarlo con él, sino que le lanzó fuego, prendiéndolo como en una pira funeraria.

–¡Thor, no!

Sif sintió que la halaban por la cintura y la derribaban. Era Hogun. Su amado además le cubrió la boca. No se había percatado de lo fuerte que estaba gritando. La escudó con su cuerpo y Surtur y Magog los pasaron de largo creyéndolos muertos a los tres.

–Por las diosas, Thor, no puede ser –la voz de Elemmíre los alcanzó y Hogun soltó a Sif. La diosa se levantó furiosa consigo misma, con Hogun, con Surtur, con todos.

–Que un mal rayo me parta –murmuró al ver a Thor ponerse de pie y andar hacia ellos aún envuelto en fuego.

–El fuego de Surtur no lo mata –dijo Elemmíre azorado. El fuego se apagó y el rey de Asgard se tambaleó.

Sif vio que caería antes de que lo hiciera y ahora sí alcanzó a ayudarlo. Lo sostuvo con cuidado.

–Elemmíre, ayúdame, debemos replegarnos y…

–¿Huir? –Inquirió el elfo sin emoción en la voz.

–Sí así quieres decirlo, sí, eso es lo que haremos. No tiene sentido perder todo el ejército aquí. Guíanos.

–Artamir está muy lejos.

–¡Ya lo sé! ¡Tan sólo haz lo que te ordeno! –Tronó Sif.

Algunos de los berserkir se acercaron, Sif hizo que Thor subiera en uno de los caballos que quedaba, Elemmíre montó tras él para sostenerlo. Ella hizo lo mismo con Hogun, el cual se sostenía un brazo calcinado, apretando los dientes.

Elemmíre hizo sonar las trompas y ases, enanos y elfos se desbandaron a toda prisa.

.

Sif volteó a mirar atrás mientras avanzaba al trote. Surtur había replegado también sus tropas, pero no habían retrocedido, no, los estaba alineando en perfecta formación.

–Los lanzará contra nosotros –se dijo Sif. Vio correr a sus soldados, cada uno de los que estaban en pie auxiliaba a un compañero herido. Pero no llegarían lejos si los muspell les daban caza. –Svana –la llamó sabiendo que nunca andaba lejos. Su capitana se acercó corriendo. –Ayuda a Hogun –le pidió Sif frenando un momento y cediéndole su lugar.

Svana obedeció y Sif se preparó a pelear de nuevo. Sintió la mano de Hogun sujetarla del brazo con fuerza pero ella no volteó a verlo y se zafó con determinación.

–Sif, esto es una locura –le habló Elemmíre pero ella tan sólo le señaló con la espada el norte. El elfo debía seguir adelante con Thor, con Hogun, con sus heridos, con lo que restaba de su ejército. Pero ella no. Porque alguien debía mantenerse en pie de batalla e inspirar valor en la derrota. Alguien debía unir los corazones abatidos para presentar una última resistencia desesperada.

¿Y quién habría de hacerlo si no la diosa de la guerra?

–Necesito que luchen a mi lado –les habló a todos y a nadie andando en la dirección contrario de quienes huían. –Necesito que me ayuden, que con sus vidas compremos tiempo a nuestros amigos para retirarse a salvo.

Ella les cubriría las espaldas aunque tuviera que hacerlo sola. Vio que un puñado de arqueros elfos la seguían, pronto se le sumaron varias skjaldmö, ulfhednar y berserkir, sin sus caballos; incluso algunos enanos fueron tras sus pasos. Los hizo formar en una hilera.

–Surtur está por arrojarse contra nosotros, el mismo horror que acaba de derrotarnos; pero ustedes mis guerreros no cederán terreno y aunque todos moriremos aquí, será con honor, será por amistad. –Sif alzó a symbels y más y más soldados se alinearon tras ella, hasta hacer una compañía compacta de dos centenares. –Moriremos la muerte de un guerrero. Se contarán historias sobre este día, se hablará de cómo fuimos fieles hasta el último aliento.

Los muspell ya corrían hacía ellos.

–¡Arqueros! –Ordenó uno de los elfos y Sif escuchó como se tensaban las cuerdas.

–¡Escudos y lanzas! –Gritó uno de los ulfhednar. Todos presentaron sus escudos y las lanzas asomaron entre ellos.

Sif no escuchó el momento en que la orden de disparar fue dada pues las voces de sus hombres fueron apagadas por el fragor de cientos de muspell que cargaban en su contra. Ella igual gritó y aunque un miedo atroz se apoderó de ella, no permitió que la paralizara. Por el contrario, ese temor a la muerte que ahora la llenaba hasta rebosar, lo usaría para batirse como una fiera hasta el último aliento.

.

Sif despertó sin entender bien porque lo había hecho. Había esperado que la siguiente vez que abriera los ojos lo hiciera en el Valhala. El sol estaba en lo alto, su luz era lo que la había despertado. No podía moverse y tenía la garganta reseca. Hacía demasiado calor.

Escuchó movimiento a su alrededor pero no se giró a mirar. Las pisadas de los muspell resonaban mientras remataban a los caídos. Había algo más. Un sonido asqueroso y terrible a la vez, llegó a sus oídos; un crujido y otro, y luego ese ruido crocante y ríspido de una bestia masticando carne.

–Por Brunhilda –pensó Sif. –Comen carne, se los están comiendo.

Movió una mano buscando su espada sin dar con ella. Al primer gigante que tratase de comérsela a ella le cortaría la garganta, se llevaría unos cuantos más al otro mundo. Desesperó tratando de obligar a su cuerpo extenuado a girarse, a levantarse.

De pronto Sif escuchó a los gigantes marchar al unísono atraídos por algo. Se fueron poco a poco dejando los despojos del ejército aesir. Y Sif seguía viva entre los cuerpos. Una silueta irrumpió, Sif se vio cegada por el sol, apretó los ojos.

–Sif, bendito sea Tyr, estás viva. Oh Sif. –La figura se inclinó para alzarla con sumo cuidado.

–Fandral –ella no se lo creía. –Fandral –repitió y él asintió. Él la llevó en brazos y Sif se agarró de él para no desmayarse. A Fandral le costaba andar entre los cuerpos de tantas razas, los caballos, las máquinas destrozadas.

Una doncella elfa apareció cabalgando, iba vestida de verde y parecía que el viento la perseguía. El calor sofocante de los muspell se desperdigó como un mal sueño, aunque la visión de muerte ante los ojos de Sif no desapareció con la misma facilidad. La seguían más elfos, una comitiva algo escasa.

–Los muspell se fueron –dijo Sif con algo de dificultad.

–Están persiguiendo a los vanir, los atrajeron para que pudiésemos buscar sobrevivientes. –La voz de Fandral era baja y encerraba profundo enojo. –Se supone que nos uniríamos a ustedes. Que tarde llegamos.

–Hubieran muerto… todos… –dijo Sif con pesadumbre.

Los elfos se pusieron a buscar sobrevivientes llamando con voces claras. Hallaron algunos y corrieron a socorrerlos. Fandral se dirigió a la elfa que comandaba el grupo. Tenía el pelo castaño y algunos mechones ondulados escapaban a su trenza. Iba ataviada con una resplandeciente armadura plateada pero la espada que llevaba ceñida a la cintura, como Sif pudo observar, era ceremonial; un arma de un político, no de un guerrero.

–Lady Nienor señora de Celebrant, ella es mi Lady Sif –dijo Fandral a manera de presentación. La elfa desmontó para ponerle una mano en la frente a Sif, que sintió el impulso de rechazar su compasión por alguna razón que no entendió. La elfa sacó una botella de cristal de la alforja de su caballo y la destapó para ayudarle a Sif a beber. La valkiria aceptó eso de buen grado.

–Hay muy pocos sobrevivientes –dijo Nienor. –Cabalgaremos hacia el oeste –le dijo a Fandral. –Los gemelos y yo acordamos un punto de encuentro cuando terminen de obligar a los muspell a dar rodeos.

"¿Eso es todo lo que harán?" Pensó Sif con amargura.

Lady Nienor era jovencísima, a Sif le recordaba a Héroïque, no sólo por la edad, sino también por el arreglo con el que acudía a la guerra y por sus modales de princesa.

–Lady Sif está disgustada, piensa que hemos venido para enterrar a los muertos y salvar a muy pocos; cuando deberíamos estar haciendo algo que frene el avance de los muspell. Y eso es justo lo que haremos valiente numen bélico. –Nadie nunca la había llamado así. –Te lo juro. Nuestra demora no fue por cobardía o por falta de iniciativa, mis ehtyar, mis elfos oscuros y los vanir les han tendido una trampa a los gigantes; pronto sabrán que nuestro reino les hará la guerra aún con tierra, roca y agua; y no sólo con guerreros.

Sif trató de ponerse de pie, Fandral la ayudó a asentar los pies en el suelo, aunque la sostenía con gentileza.

–Muéstrame –le exigió Sif a Nienor, aunque su voz fue más un graznido.

–De eso nada. Debes descansar, te llevaré a los maestres junto con los demás heridos –la contradijo Fandral pero Sif lo miró colérica.

–Muéstrame –le exigió a Nienor con toda la terquedad de la que podía ser capaz.

Nienor le dio la espalda. A Sif le hubiera gustado tener más saliva en la boca para poder escupirle. La elfa montó nuevamente y se acercó a ambos, le tendió una mano a Sif, ella se la aceptó zafándose de Fandral que estaba diciendo que esta era la peor idea posible. Nienor aupó a Sif sobre la grupa de su caballo para sostenerla. Con una palabra suave el caballo se puso en movimiento. Sif gimió pero se mordió los labios.

La elfa la llevó consigo tras el rastro de los muspell y los jinetes vanir. La llevó entre suaves colinas cada vez más alto hasta frenarse en un montículo elevado desde el que dominaban la vista de un valle. A lo lejos estaban las ruinas de Vilwarin recortadas contra el paisaje y frente a ellas los vanir que cabalgaban raudamente sobre un lago. Sif no recordaba con precisión la geografía de Svartálfheim, no estaba segura de que había un lago en el camino a Vilwarin. Los muspell perseguían a esos cretinos gemelos que no presentaban batalla. Los jinetes se giraban por momentos para arrojar lanzas a los gigantes antes de seguir corriendo con sus veloces caballos, a los cuáles el aliciente de no dejarse alcanzar por los muspell parecía que les daba alas. Sif distinguió a Magog en la vanguardia. Surtur se había quedado atrás. Avanzaba a paso lento seguido de sus Sinmara.

Los muspell se metieron en el lago, todos, hasta el último y los vanir emergieron por la otra orilla. Nienor le señaló algo.

–Elfos oscuros –le indicó en un murmullo. Los ojos de Sif no eran de elfo, así que no distinguía bien pero vio siluetas que salían corriendo de la nada y que desataban su seidh sobre las aguas. –Y esos son los ehtyar, los discípulos de los istyar capaces de dominar el viento, el agua y la luz con su magia. –Siguió Nienor como quien narra un cuento.

La magia hizo que el suelo del lago se hundiera convirtiéndose en un abismo de fango que engulló a los gigantes.

–Que Brunhilda me lleve –Sif estaba azorada. –Malditos sean todos ustedes, si hubiesen llegado antes… Maldita seas Lady Nienor. –Los vanir lanzaron gritos de júbilo que llegaron hasta Sif. –Voy a desollar a esos gemelos idiotas, voy a arrear con ellos a patadas en el culo…

–Primero tendrás que descansar mi lady, puedes detestarnos con toda tu alma pero eso no revertirá lo acontecido. Si hubiésemos llegado antes… tú misma lo dijiste al raudo Fandral, quizás habríamos salvado a más de tu gente, quizás habríamos muerto juntos. Como sea esto sólo es una demora. No se ahogarán, saldrán de esta trampa. Tan sólo hemos ganado tiempo.

Tiempo, eso era algo que sin duda necesitaban. Los muspell ya no podrían perseguir a Thor y a Hogun. Pero aun así Sif seguía furiosa y triste. Nienor la sujetó con más fuerza e hizo que el caballo diera la vuelta. Sif se recargó contra la elfa y se quedó dormida, extenuada.

.

.

Svadilfari removió varias hectáreas de árboles para dar cabida al segundo círculo de la fortaleza Omentielva. Pensó que si Thor marchaba con diez mil soldados aproximadamente, el fuerte debía poder dar cabida a todos ellos. Con campamento, caballos y máquinas de asedio. Le implementaría varias torres de vigilancia, y escaleras por doquier. De hecho estaba pensando en la muralla de Utgard, que su padre hizo en Jötunheim cuando él conoció a Loki. Sólo que aquella construcción había tomado meses y muchos hombres, y él sólo tenía unas horas y el aether. Echó de menos a Tulk y el resto de su cuadrilla.

Eyvindur siempre estaba a su lado, de vez en cuando le hacía alguna sugerencia, en especial si era sobre alguna máquina de asedio que podría ir en la mensula o en la torre barbacana, que Svadilfari quería construir sobre la puerta que daría hace el sureste.

–Sólo una vez estuve cerca de construir un castillo en Harokim, ni siquiera termine los bocetos –le estaba contando mientras delineaba varias aspilleras en las murallas. –Apenas estaba diseñando la torre de homenaje. –Donde por supuesto iban las habitaciones de los nobles. Este fuerte que construía carecería de toda comodidad y sería muy rústico.

–Después podrás construir en aras de la paz.

–¿Quieres decir si sobrevivimos a los muspell? ¿Tienes esperanzas?

–Eso es lo único que tengo. No, estoy mintiendo, igual tengo confianza en Thor. – Eyvindur sólo había estado en una contienda con Thor, en Vanaheim, y recordaba que al final habían logrado imponerse. Su amigo jamás se rendía, y aun cuando sus enemigos fueran muspell, eso no cambiaría en nada la bravura de los aesir. –Te veo demasiado preocupado, cuando pareces estar meditando algo, en realidad estas mirando hacia el pasado.

Svadilfari asintió. Pensaba por supuesto en Loki, pero hacerlo equivalía inmediatamente a hilvanarlo con lo sucedido en el caos. Y pensar en Jörmundgander, le hacía sentir pavor; y saber que estaba dentro de Loki, lo enloquecía por completo. No estaba seguro de poder volver a ver a su antiguo amor con la misma devoción de siempre.

–No siento que pueda hablar de ello –dijo Svadilfari. Aún no se sentía listo para revelar lo que había visto, no por completo pues le había dicho algunos de sus temores a Eyvindur. –No es que desconfíe de ti.

–Sé que no lo haces. –Ambos guardaron un silencio. –He pedido a Oarel que envíe un mensajero a Thor, para informarle que le hemos dado un baluarte para sus tropas.

Svadilfari asintió y dejó su labor. La muralla interior sin demasiados detalles no le había causado ningún fatigo, pero la exterior empezaba a pasarle su costo.

–Seguiré después de un cuenco de gachas y vino a medias –que era lo único que había de comer en la atalaya. –Tú puedes descansar, no necesitaré de todo el aether para hacer el remate. Y cuando vaya a trabajar en la barbacana, te avisaré. –Svadilfari se había dado cuenta de que Eyvindur se agotaba más que él siguiéndole a través de la muralla, aun cuando no usara su seidh, aquello tenía que ver con su condición física desgastada. La ropa lo cubría bien pero Svadilfari sabía que su salud no estaba restablecida por completo.

Oarel les había cedido estancias en la atalaya. Había intentado alojar a su rey con las mejores comodidades que aquel sitio proveía, se veía algo avergonzado del resultado. Un tálamo, una mesa y una silla, no había más. Para Hagen y Svadilfari no había sino el barracón de los soldados pero el dragón negro dejó en claro desde un principio que pernoctaría junto a Eyvindur por ser su guardián. Por supuesto nadie discutió tal decisión.

Al principio los elfos de luz habían mirado recelosamente a Svadilfari, como pensando si era un hombre de confianza; pero ver que Eyvindur lo trataba con familiaridad, hacía que los elfos lo aceptaran. En cambio, a Hagen parecían no conferirle tal cordialidad. Le temían.

Eyvindur se encerró en la habitación que le dieron y con mucha paciencia, esfuerzo y un poco de seidh, se quitó la capucha y los guantes dejándolos sobre la única silla que había en la estancia. Se echó sobre el tálamo, y abrigó sus manos para que no se enfriaran. Desde su encierro, siempre tenía mucho frío. Empezó a adormilarse hasta que sintió que alguien se tendía a su lado, alguien con una agradable temperatura. Era Hagen.

.

Hagen lo abrazó con cuidado y después empezó a acariciarle el brazo que tenía más cerca, sobre la ropa, yendo lentamente de arriba abajo. Eyvindur encontró agradable su tacto. Se hubiera quedado dormido de no ser porque esa mano se escurrió con habilidad entre sus ropas desabotonando la túnica que portaba para alcanzarle la piel del pecho. Eyvindur giró un poco, quedando boca arriba, permitiéndole a aquellos dedos moverse con mayor facilidad hasta uno de sus pezones, el cual acarició hasta endurecerlo y seguir hasta sus costillas, las cuáles delineó con facilidad.

Abrió los ojos. La mirada oscura de Hagen lo recibió, estaba casi inclinado sobre él y dejó de acariciarlo para aventurarse en busca de un beso. Eyvindur le cedió sus labios con languidez. Esperó a que aquel beso y aquellas caricias bastaran para su amado, pues no se veía con ánimos de intimar pero pronto supo, que ambos pensaba de forma diferente. Hagen fue a por su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos en la piel.

–Hagen, espera –le pidió apoyando su mano en su pecho y apartándolo un poco de él.

–Sólo quiero confortarte –le respondió su amante. –Sé que tienes muchas tribulaciones, cuando estuve en la guerra en mi reino no hubo día en que no me consolase en cálidos brazos.

–No sé… –Eyvindur no se podía imaginar acariciando a Hagen con aquellos dedos.

–¿Te preocupa tu apariencia? –Hagen ya le había dado a entender que no le afectaban ni las cicatrices, ni el peso disminuido, ni sus dedos, ni su falta de cabello pero Eyvindur pensaba que de hecho si extrañaba esas cosas. Lo había visto acariciando la melena rubia de Amarië. –He follado con algunos de los seres más horrendos que te puedas imaginar. En verdad no me importa. –Eyvindur no esperaba esa salida y no supo cómo reaccionar. Antes habría tenido un arrebato de mal genio por semejante comentario, pero ahora sabía que había cosas más importantes que recriminarle a Hagen sobre todo sabiendo como sabía que su amado era un bocazas.

–No me siento con fuerzas para intimar –fue su respuesta.

–Eso ya me lo dijiste la otra vez.

–¿La otra vez? ¿Te refieres a hace una vida? ¿Cuándo el hado que se cernía sobre mí y mi gente aún no nos alcanzaba? –Porque Hagen lo decía como si eso hubiera pasado el día anterior. Su amado pareció algo avergonzado y Eyvindur dejó correr sus preguntas. –En ese entonces aceptaste esperarme hasta que estuviera listo. –Le recordó.

–O hasta que supe que eras capaz de mantenerme en celibato por la eternidad. A veces hace falta presionarte un poco. Tan sólo relájate.

–Prometiste que jamás me obligarías a hacerlo.

–No te estoy forzando. –Hagen pareció quedarse frío, incómodo en presencia de Eyvindur. –Tan sólo quería sentirte, porque… –Su amado se lo pensó y cambió su argumento. –No entiendo de qué vas, siempre complicas demasiado las cosas cuando pueden ser sencillas.

–¿Quieres que haga sencillas las cosas? –Le preguntó Eyvindur. Hagen asintió esperando su respuesta. –Te concedo permiso de que busques quien te conforte y si hallas a alguien de tu gusto sáciate.

–¿Es en serio?

–Lo es, soy consciente de mis deficiencias.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Eyvindur!

–Cuando termines, vuelve para dormir. –Finalizó Eyvindur.

Hagen lo miró incrédulo por un instante, se apartó enfurecido y salió con un restallido en la puerta. Eyvindur se arrepintió en el acto de lo que acababa de decirle, no quería que estuviera con nadie más pero eso significaba que entonces él debía ceder a sus avances y tampoco deseaba eso. Ni siquiera tuvo energías para quedarse en ascuas o seguir a Hagen. Se envolvió con cuidado en las mantas que Oarel había hecho que le pusieran a su austera cama y se adormiló.

El toque de una trompa lo sacó de su somnolencia. Se enderezó velozmente y salió de la atalaya. Dudaba que los muspell hicieran llamar a sus tropas de esa manera pero tenían otros enemigos que si lo harían: los enanos. Los cincuenta soldados de la atalaya corrían en dirección al norte, de dónde provenían los toques y tomaron posición en los miradores de la muralla exterior. Encontró ahí a Svadilfari, a Hagen y a Oarel.

–Su alteza, es una trompeta aesir –dijo Oarel. –Pero he enviado ya a dos de mis hombres para asegurarse de que lo que oímos será lo mismo que veamos.

Sólo tuvieron que esperar unos segundos antes de que la primera línea fuera bien visible para los ojos de los elfos. Los exploradores volvieron con noticias, en efecto, eran aesir ni más ni menos, comandados por el león de Asgard. El estandarte con los cuervos de Odín ondeaba por delante de ellos. La segunda y tercera filas ya habían superado medio camino pero las quinta y sexta filas, no eran aesir.

–No me lo creo, por las barbas del tuerto –masculló Hagen, inclusive a Eyvindur se le hizo difícil creer lo que veía, eran jötun. –Ya quiero que luchen con los muspell será impresionante de ver –siguió Hagen como un niño entusiasmado con soldados de juguete; como si se olvidase de que él era un dragón, algo igualmente asombroso.

–Svadilfari –Eyvindur se giró a buscarlo. –Ayúdame –le pidió tendiéndole sus guantes. Hagen le lanzó una mirada asesina a Svadilfari mientras el elfo oscuro se apresuraba a ponerle los guantes y a acomodarle la capucha a Eyvindur.

Dejaron el mirador para ir a recibir aquellos inesperados aliados en el patio de armas donde Oarel dispuso que levantaran velozmente un pabellón para que los comandantes descansaran un momento y pudieran hablar con su rey. En cuanto entraron a la construcción, Volstagg se adelantó a sus hombres. A su lado estaba el rey de Jötunheim, el imponente Hildetand. Eyvindur les salió al encuentro dominando desde ya la situación, aparentando una fortaleza que en realidad no sentía.

–Rey Hildetand, Lord Volstagg, mellon nin –los saludó Eyvindur. –Agradezco que hayan venido en ayuda de mi pueblo. –Les indicó que lo siguieran hasta el pabellón para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad mientras sus hombres descansaban por un momento. A ambos les sirvieron un vaso de vino a medias. Svadilfari y Hagen se quedaron al lado de Eyvindur; Volstagg miraba a uno y a otro con asombro.

–Alteza Eyvindur –empezó Volstagg tras las cortesías de rigor, sus ojos fueron sobre el rostro de Eyvindur, símbolo viviente de las penurias por las que habían atravesado. –Estamos en búsqueda de mi rey.

–Thor se encuentra a un día de camino, le hemos enviado un mensajero para informarle de nuestra posición.

–¿En verdad están peleando contra muspell? Hemos oído terribles noticias sobre ellos, y sobre las dísir, los demonios y por supuesto, menos tenebrosos pero no menos importantes, los enanos. Heimdall fue quien nos informó pero no pudo darnos demasiados detalles. –Eyvindur asintió y procedió a contarles lo poco que sabía, pues no hacía mucho que había recobrado su libertad.

–Por desgracia es cierto, los muspell están aquí –dijo Eyvindur. –Me gustaría decir que ustedes han llegado en el momento más oportuno pero no estaría seguro de mis palabras.

–Tuvimos que ultimar alianzas y reunir aliados –dijo Volstagg indicando a Hildetand.

–Eyvindur, ¿sabes algo de mi hermano? –Inquirió el gigante. –Ragnheidur hizo ver la necesidad de mi ayuda para liberar a Loki.

–Tu amor fraternal me sorprende –se metió Hagen.

–Y una mierda –dijo Hildetand. –Ese maldito prometió acudir el día de Ymir, tal fecha ya ha pasado y la inquietud en mi reino se ha vuelto a sentir, sólo él puede esgrimir el cofre de los antiguos inviernos para aplacar la furia de mi reino. Reclamé al trono de Asgard la ausencia de Loki y fue entonces que Ragnheidur me salió con la historia de que a mi hermano lo habían capturado y traído a la fuerza, nada más que los elfos oscuros –añadió fijando en Svadilfari sus ojos carmesí.

–Loki estaba cautivo tal como los aesir te informaron –explicó Svadilfari de prisa. –Pero no era nuestro prisionero.

–¿No? Eso no calza con lo que sé de ti, no sé si fiarme.

–¿Cuestionas su honor? –Inquirió Hagen.

–Por supuesto que lo cuestiono, si Svadilfari es hombre que responda a mi justa acusación.

–Él no tenía cautivo a Loki –se metió Eyvindur. –Fue el demonio Mephisto, también llamado Bölthorn, que lo trajo aquí con su magia.

–Bölthorn –Hildetand masticó el nombre y pareció relacionarlo con algo, maldijo en su lengua natal y se levantó. Svadilfari retrocedió muy a su pesar.

–No sabemos dónde está tu hermano. El sitio donde era retenido fue arrasado, él escapó acompañado de varios guerreros, pero tomaron un rumbo distinto al nuestro. –Dijo el elfo oscuro.

Hildetand gruñó.

–Si Loki ha sido algo bueno en su vida, ha sido en evadirse.

–Suficiente de ponerse al día –dijo Volstagg terminando su vino. –Eyvindur, nos uniremos a la pelea cuanto antes. ¿Vendrás con Hildetand y conmigo?

–Por supuesto que iremos –respondió Hagen en lugar de Eyvindur. –Queremos masticar un buen pedazo de muspell igual que ustedes. Y claro rescatar a nuestro gracioso Loki pero para llegar a él habrá que abrirse paso por el reino a la fuerza. –Hildetand asintió satisfecho con la postura de Hagen.

Eyvindur igual se puso de pie.

–Hagen ya lo ha dicho. Por ahora no tenemos más fuerzas que aportar salvo un dragón y una reliquia; pero nuestros aliados Lord Aldor y Nulka, el señor de la guerra, están en camino.

–¿Nulka? –Repitió Volstagg como si Eyvindur hubiese dicho una palabra malsonante. La reunión terminó ahí.

Los ases y los jötun se tomarían unas pocas horas para descansar y luego seguirían los pasos de Thor; junto con ellos tres.

.

Hagen tenía sueños extraños desde que había vuelto a ser humano hacía algunos días. Soñaba que sobrevolaba ciudades destruyéndolas con su fuego maldito. Soñaba con gritos de agonía y de odio dirigidos en su contra. Soñaba que mordía carne. Pero nada había sido tan perturbador como lo que soñó esa noche.

Se había retirado a descansar un poco antes de partir, bajo las miradas hoscas de los elfos de luz. Oarel había hecho intento de pedirle que durmiese con los demás soldados, que dejase por la paz a Eyvindur pero Hagen lo había mandado al demonio.

Se había metido en la cama junto a su rey gruñón, que por cierto ahora era menos gruñón. Eyvindur había cambiado y mucho. Para Hagen era extraño pues antes de haber sucumbido a la magia del contrato lo último que recordaba era a Eyvindur pidiéndole volver pronto del puerto de Bain; ataviado con sus vestiduras reales, con su aspecto glorioso y bello. Y de pronto lo tenía con él pero era otro, adelgazado, extenuado; con su elfo oscuro que le seguía por doquier como un perro faldero y sus pensamientos más inaccesibles que nunca. "No sé cómo mostrarte lo que se me ha roto por dentro" le había dicho Eyvindur. Y Hagen temía que parte de ello fuese el amor que le prodigaba.

Su elfo solía despertarse con facilidad cuando dormían en Enya pero ahora pernoctaba como roca donde fuera. No se sobresaltó como antes hubiera hecho cuando Hagen lo abrazó antes de dormirse también.

Y en la densa negrura de su mundo onírico, una imagen se fue haciendo más y más clara; un resabio de la bestia que era. Estaba en el salón del trono en Enya el cual ardía; había sombras de pequeño tamaño, seguramente enanos pero Hagen las ignoró. Era dragón y se movió con la velocidad de un reptil acometiendo una presa. Y esa presa era Eyvindur. Lo sujetó con sus garras con destreza, sin hacerle ni un solo rasguño y emprendió el vuelo a través de un boquete en el techo hacia el cielo nocturno. Sobrevoló Vilwarin la cual se consumía entre fuego y gritos, entre sangre y dolor. Pero Hagen no distinguía a nadie, nadie le importaba salvo el que llevaba consigo. Aterrizó entre árboles soltando a Eyvindur, derribó con la cola y aplanó con las patas; y cada vez que Eyvindur trataba de alejarse él le cerraba el paso desplegando las alas y gruñéndole amenazante. Cuando acabó de armar esa imitación de un nido, atrajo al elfo hacia él, acercándolo con movimientos de su larga cola. Se lo quedó mirando sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de devorarlo, pero a la vez conteniéndose, sabiendo, con su mente de bestia, que si se lo tragaba en un solo bocado, el goce que podría obtener por ello se extinguiría demasiado rápido.

Eyvindur estaba desesperado, intentó deslumbrarlo con su magia de luz, intentó alejarlo con su seidh telequinético. Pero Hagen jamás lo dejaría alejarse.

–¡Déjame! –Le gritaba Eyvindur pero él no se lo permitía, cada vez lo tumbaba con la cola o con un movimiento de un ala. Cuando los repetidos intentos de Eyvindur de evadirse lo hartaron le puso una pata encima. Sin herirlo, tan sólo inmovilizándolo. Y el dragón deseó ser hombre y apropiárselo de otras maneras, menos brutales pero que igual implicarían carne, sangre y placer. –Libérame, si aún estás ahí déjame ir.

–No te estoy forzando –gruñó Hagen con voz humana aunque seguía siendo dragón. Eyvindur negó sujetando con sus manos la garra que lo aprisionaba.

–¡Me haces daño! Hagen, ¡me haces daño!

–¡Cállate! No me rechaces. ¡Cállate ya!

Hagen sintió un golpe en la cara y abrió los ojos.

–Me haces daño –le estaba diciendo Eyvindur en el mundo real.

Hagen se percató de que lo estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas, sus brazos estaban cubiertos de escamas negras y sus dedos se habían vuelto garras. Lo soltó de inmediato, saltando fuera del lecho que compartían.

–Eyvindur, perdóname, perdóname. –Se apartó de él, sus sueños usualmente se desvanecían cuando despertaba pero esta vez no fue así. Eyvindur se sobaba con torpeza los hombros. –¿Te hice sangre? Buscaré ayuda.

–Estoy bien –lo llamó Eyvindur cuando Hagen ya iba a la puerta. –No te vayas, tan sólo me apretaste demasiado fuerte. Tuviste un mal sueño.

Hagen asintió y se acercó, se dejó caer junto a la cama apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Eyvindur, el cual no podía acariciarlo con sus dedos torcidos así que le dio unas palmadas en un hombro que pretendían ser afectuosas.

–Eyvindur, cuando ataqué Vilwarin, ¿nos encontramos en el salón del trono? –Preguntó Hagen presa del remordimiento. Hubo un largo silencio que Hagen interpretó como que Eyvindur estaba rememorando.

–Dijiste que no recordabas. –Fue la respuesta lacónica.

–¡Mierda! –Hagen volvió a levantarse. –Sabía que no era un sueño. ¿Cómo pude? ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí conmigo? ¿Cómo puedes dejarme estar en la misma cama que tú? ¿En tu presencia? Deberías pedirle a Oarel que me ejecute.

–Cálmate. –Le pidió Eyvindur sin alterarse ni un poco. Hagen lo miró desde donde estaba dando vueltas como fiera enjaulada.

–¿Te sientes a salvo conmigo?

–Sí.

–¿Y aún me amas?

–Sí.

Hagen pareció aliviado de oírle decir eso pero siguió sin acercarse.

–¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo lograste que volviera a ser humano? –No habían tenido tiempo de hablar de ello hasta ese momento.

–Hice un trato con el demonio. Le concedí la gracia de Naira Anar para liberar algunas ataduras de su magia y a cambio me entregó tu contrato con todos sus derechos. –Así que ahora le pertenecía a Eyvindur. Se pasó la mano por la cara.

–Es lo mejor, cuando me convertí en dragón y luché con los muspell, sentí que mi mente se emborronaba, tuve estos instintos de matar y destruir sin detenerme por nada; luego te vi y fue como si… como si el fuego de la ira que ardía dentro de mí se extinguiera de golpe, –Hagen sonrió, –es debido a que tú me gobiernas ahora.

–Endosé el contrato a tu nombre, –siguió Eyvindur. –Nadie te gobierna salvo tú mismo.

–No, ¿por qué hiciste eso? –No confiaba tanto en su autocontrol como aparentemente Eyvindur hacía. El elfo no le respondió y volvieron a guardar silencio por un momento. –¿Sabes? Te mentí, cuando te dije que quería encamarme contigo porque pretendía darte consuelo. Te mentí pues lo que realmente deseaba era que tú me consolaras a mí.

–Igual te hubiera dicho que no si lo hubieras planteado de esa manera. Así que no te sientas mal si tus intenciones iban encaminadas al mismo resultado.

–Pero no es justo.

–¿Qué te rechace?

–Por Siofua y sus virginales tetas, por supuesto que puedes rechazarme, es más, deberías rechazarme a cuchilladas, con tu seidh, a golpes, vociferando ordenes o como quieras.

–No te comprendo.

–Lo que no es justo es que necesite tanto de ti pero no pueda devolvértelo. Me salvaste, me trajiste de regreso y me haz dado un sitio junto a ti; y en cambio yo te he pagado con traición y con muerte. Y encima de todo confieso que deseo sobre todas las cosas tocarte, porque quiero memorizarme tu cuerpo palmo por palmo y hacerte mío. Con delicadeza y con cuidado te haría el amor, sintiendo que te puedes quebrar si te estrecho muy fuerte. Tocaría tu cabello para hacerme a su ausencia, y te buscaría debajo de todo lo que haz sufrido hasta hallarte. Pero quien resultaría confortado de tal encuentro sería yo. Me sentiría menos bestia, me sentiría como si de nuevo fuese un hombre. Eres todo cuanto tengo pero no necesito más.

Eyvindur estaba mirándolo inmóvil, mientras Hagen hablaba y hablaba alocadamente.

–Aldor es un cotilla, por algo se lleva bien con tipos como Amarië, cuando ya nos íbamos del templo de Isil me contó que durante tu encierro te hiciste el Ambartanen, ese suicidio ritual de ustedes, de cuando se cansan de vivir, pero como te habían quitado tu magia no funcionó. Me pidió que cuidara de ti y eso es lo que quiero hacer pero no paro de equivocarme. Me mandó aquí contigo con esa preocupación de que todo esto sea demasiado y sucumbas de nuevo al deseo de dejar este mundo. Pero en cambio soy yo el que flaquea, el que necesita alivio y compasión y perdón. Y tú, te muestras tan seguro de todo, tan resuelto. Si Aldor nos viera seguro me destituye como guardián, soy un fracaso. –Hagen se quedó quieto por fin y su voz se fue apagando. –Eyvindur dime algo, una palabra, ¿quieres que te deje a solas? Me siento tan idiota ahora mismo. Dime algo dulzura.

Eyvindur agachó la mirada y habló casi con timidez.

–Lo que pasa –dijo, –es que no puedo acariciarte con estos dedos.

Hagen se sintió aún más idiota pero a la vez se sintió amado. Prácticamente corrió hacia él y se le echó encima; lo estaba besando un segundo después, abriéndole la ropa con urgencia, sin desnudarlo del todo, sabiendo que Eyvindur se había vuelto friolento. Le tomó una mano con reverencia y lo instó a rodearle la cintura. Eyvindur así lo hizo y Hagen se arrancó la ropa con premura para acomodar su piel contra la de Eyvindur. Buscando darle calor, tratando de mostrarle cuánto lo adoraba. Abrazándolo hasta fundirse, hasta olvidar todo el temor y el dolor. No le hizo nada más, lo que quería era volverse a encontrar a sí mismo y volver a reconocer a Eyvindur. Se abrazaron piel contra piel y se llenaron de besos, sin esforzarse en yacer juntos, tan sólo dejándose llevar. Lograron acomodarse enredados uno en el otro, con Eyvindur recostado sobre un brazo de Hagen que le rodeaba los hombros y respirando contra su pecho; con una pierna de Hagen encima de las caderas de Eyvindur, y una mano sobre su hombro. Agarrados como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

–Hagen –murmuró Eyvindur adormilándose. –Siempre dímelo todo. Dime cuando tengas dudas, dime si los recuerdos te asaltan en forma de pesadillas, dime que no te parece justo que yo te sostenga; pero siempre cuéntamelo todo. –Hagen le besó la coronilla y aceptó con ello. –Todo excepto una cosa, no vuelvas a decirme que no hay problema alguno con mi aspecto porque te haz acostado con seres horrendos.

–No, lo que trataba de decir es que…

–No importa lo que tratabas de decir.

–Y tú deja de mandarme a follar con terceros, que tal que me topo en el pasillo a Svadilfari. –Eyvindur soltó una risa en medio de la noche. –Y además no deseo a nadie que no seas tú, eres el único que puede darme lo que necesito.

–Incluyendo un cuerpo descarnado.

–Sólo necesitas comer bien, unos filetes de ternera bien fritos y esas caderas que me provocaban ganas de agarrarte por detrás…

–Cállate, lo estás arruinando de nuevo.

–¿Prefieres un excelso cumplido?

–Sólo si es sincero.

–Eres fuerte, sabio y dulce; eres la persona más asombrosa que haya conocido en toda mi vida, y mira que he visto maravillas. Cada vez creo un poco más, que te amé desde siempre aun cuando no lo supe en un principio. –Hagen hizo una pausa en la que Eyvindur respiró acompasado. –¿Te quedaste dormido?

–No –repuso Eyvindur –dime más.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	45. Capítulo XLIV

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XLIV

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre.

Muchas gracias por los hermosos reviews que nos hicieron llegar esta semana =3 Fueron geniales y nos llenaron de ánimos para esta entrega. Gracias por leer la historia, por los favorite y follow que ha estado recibiendo a últimas fechas y, me he dado cuenta de que varios nuevos lectores han dado con nosotros gracias a sus recomendaciones. Gracias por eso también, por los pm's y por los whats app también. Agradezco a Kuran Mikaode por este medio ya que no puedo hacerlo vía reply, gracias por halagar nuestro fic.

Les recuerdo que el Tumblr de cuencas está a dos tiros de piedra y tiene imágenes muy interesantes por ver. Y pues no nos queda más que enviar un saludo, desearles un buen inicio de diciembre y vernos dentro de 15 días. (*.*)/

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, M, seidh, guerra, lemon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XLIV:

Elemmíre había dejado tras de sí varios jinetes elfos con la misión de vigilar los movimientos del ejército muspell. Fueron ellos los que dieron la voz de que los gigantes de fuego habían exterminado a los guerreros que junto con Sif se quedaron atrás para cubrir su retirada.

La noticia le fue dada sólo a Svana y a él, ellos habían quedado al mando de los sobrevivientes. El general elfo no sabía cuanta gente lo seguía, ni el número de heridos. Los sanadores habían hecho lo más elemental, más vidas se perderían durante su huida. Aún llevaba a Thor consigo, el dios del trueno había sido revisado por Karnilla a lomos del caballo. La norn le había dicho que Thor moriría a menos que Velaryon y ella remediaran la serie de heridas, cada cual más grave que la anterior; por las cuales perdía sangre. Elemmíre la había escuchado con estoicismo pero no ordenó detenerse, no podían e intuía que Thor no querría arriesgarlos a todos para salvar su vida. A pesar de ser quien era, Thor no se pensaba más valioso que sus hombres.

Siguieron adelante, Elemmíre estaba desesperado, no había refugio y por lo visto tendrían que plantar cara y luchar hasta la muerte.

O al menos eso pensó, hasta que un segundo vigía llegó tan rápido que por poco y revienta su caballo de agotamiento.

–¡Los vanir! –Este no dio su mensaje en voz baja y sólo para Elemmíre. –¡Los vanir atrajeron a los muspell a perseguirlos! –Gritó a todo pulmón. –Estamos a salvo.

Al menos por el momento.

Elemmíre, ordenó que tomase un caballo lo más descansado posible y que volviera con sus compañeros a la vigía de los movimientos de los muspell. El ejército paró en el acto. No pocos se derrumbaron en el suelo en cuanto tuvieron permiso para ello. Muchos lo hicieron para morir.

Velaryon ordenó levantar en pocos minutos el pabellón quirúrgico.

Elemmíre tenía un lanzazo en el hombro, una de las doulas de Karnilla se apresuró a zurcirlo sin anestesia, no había tiempo para tales finuras. El elfo miró en derredor apretando los dientes, los sanadores en ese recinto ases y un puñado de elfos, se ocupaban como hormigas, pero no eran los únicos. Había varias doulas yendo y viniendo para atender a los heridos en el exterior del pabellón. Svana vino a él.

–¿Sabes algo de Sif? –Le preguntó sin preguntar siquiera si estaba bien. La skjaldmö estaba ennegrecida de humo, de sangre y de lodo pero parecía ilesa.

–No –respondió Elemmíre. –Mis mensajeros vigilarán a los muspell pero en cuanto haya oportunidad parlamentaran con los vanir y nos traerán más noticias. –Ella asintió.

–Deberíamos hacer algo por los caídos.

–No volveremos al campo de batalla donde fuimos vencidos. Es demasiado riesgoso.

–Pero…

–A mí también me hiere pensar a nuestros muertos bajo la intemperie, como pasto de los cuervos y los animales. Pero no podemos permitirnos sino llorar por ellos. Si las diosas nos bendicen nuevamente con un revés favorable de nuestra fortuna te aseguro que nuestro deber para con nuestros valientes caídos será lo primero que atenderé. –Svana seguía inconforme.

–¿Y los que están muriendo ahora mismo? ¿Los que salvaron la vida unas pocas horas para seguirnos hasta este paraje? Dame permiso de cremarlos.

–Delatarías nuestra posición.

–Hay demasiada gente con nosotros, somos demasiado visibles y los sanadores ya encendieron hogueras pues el sol declina y necesitan luz. –Ella tenía razón.

–Hazlo. Svana, ¿podrías recabar el número…

–¿De muertos? ¿De heridos? Sí, lo haré. –Dijo la muchacha. –Y tú quédate aquí y cuando vuelva dime que Hogun y Thor estarán bien.

Svana salió del pabellón médico a cumplir su deber como capitana.

.

–¡Más luz! –Se quejó Velaryon, su asistente corrió a por otro velón, pero Karnilla fue más rápida. Murmuró un hechizo que la recorrió completa encendiéndola como si fuese una luciérnaga gigante. Velaryon la miró momentáneamente sorprendido pero luego asintió y continuó. Estaba trabajando en Thor, al cual le habían retirado la armadura y la ropa. Le había hecho una incisión ampliando la herida de por sí desmesurada y grotesca que tenía en el brazo derecho. Prácticamente se lo habían arrancado, se lo dejaron colgando de un jirón de músculo y hueso expuesto. El maestre, ante todo un cirujano, estaba reacomodando hueso, nervios, músculo y zurciendo con precisión. Tenía frente a él una lente de aumento que le ayudaba en su labor metódica. Karnilla estaba con él con una poción que hacía flotar entre sus manos, sin ningún recipiente, y que le iba pasando poco a poco a Thor a través de sus labios cuarteados. Era un tónico que regeneraba la sangre perdida de una manera que la ciencia de Velaryon no podría explicar. El maestre trabajaba con los dedos repletos de la sangre de Thor pero la hemorragia iba disminuyendo.

Cuando el maestre terminó su labor, Karnilla le aplicó a Thor un emplasto antiséptico que además ayudaría a cicatrizar el tejido.

Thor había pasado por todo eso inconsciente pero una fiebre altísima empezaba a apoderarse de él, haciéndolo gemir por lo bajo. Karnilla le hizo señal a una de sus doulas de darle un fármaco para disminuírsela.

–Karnilla –dijo Velaryon enjugándose la frente con un paño. Se veía cansado y apenas comenzaba su jornada de trabajo. –Fíjate en sus manos –le pidió el maestre.

Ella así lo hizo, mientras que Velaryon cosía la herida de flecha que Brun le había hecho a su rey. La mano derecha de Thor estaba sumamente hinchada y tenía las uñas amoratadas, lo cual era normal considerando que por poco y pierde ese brazo. Si la cirugía que acababan de hacerle resultaba exitosa, la sangre tendría que volver a circular bien y la hinchazón cedería y sus uñas recobrarían su color normal. Pero ella intuyó que Velaryon no le estaba señalando eso, sino algo más. La mano izquierda estaba intacta aunque el brazo tenía quemaduras leves, seguramente por el hecho de que su armadura se había calentado sobremanera por el fuego de los muspell. La norn alzó la mirada. Hogun yacía en el camastro de al lado. Una de las doulas lo estaba sedando pues tenía dolores atroces y medio cuerpo chamuscado.

–No se quemó –dijo Karnilla respecto a Thor, atinando por fin a aquello que Velaryon quería señalarle.

–No lo comprendo –dijo Velaryon. Terminó con su tarea y miró a Thor como evaluando su obra.

–El fuego de Surtur es una maldición que afecta todo el cuerpo –ni siquiera habían intentado amputar o debridar el tejido dañado de Hogun, sabían que era inútil hacerlo. –A Thor no pudo quemarlo porque es inmune a las maldiciones. –Karnilla señaló la gema de hielo que Thor llevaba al cuello junto con un broche en forma de cuervo. Era lo único que le habían dejado encima. Los sanadores tenían prohibido retirar la reliquia que permitía al rey vigilar el reino, así que Velaryon había hecho que le dejasen a Hugin. Karnilla había ordenado que tampoco le quitasen la gema de hielo cuando lo desnudaron. –Esto es un leding, –indicó –un amuleto protector que Loki le dio a Thor. Eso lo defendió de la maldición.

–¿Hay más de ese tipo? –Karnilla negó.

–Requieren demasiado poder y amor de quien lo elabora hacia quien lo porta. Es magia muy compleja.

–Si se lo pusiéramos a Hogun…

–No funcionará –se anticipó ella, –pues no fue hecho para él. Lo lamento.

.

Svana le dijo a Elemmíre que tenían seis mil sobrevivientes. Había mil quinientos ulfhednar, cuatrocientas skjaldmö, mil berserkir, mil cien elfos y dos mil enanos. La doncella guerrera le estaba contando eso cuando hubo un revuelo en la entrada del pabellón médico. La cortina se abrió e increíblemente para Elemmíre, Lord Aldor entró acompañado de Belegaer.

–Mi lord –Elemmíre se puso de pie bastante confundido por encontrárselo en ese sitio.

–Havo dad Elemmíre –le dijo el sabio indicándole que volviera a sentarse. Los ojos del general fueron hacía Belegaer. –Veo incredulidad en tu mirada. Los que pensabas perdidos han regresado. Me temo que llegamos tarde, pero ha sido inevitable, no puedo estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo. Un mensajero nos interceptó por el oeste y juntos vinimos hacia este lugar.

–No envíe mensajeros en esa dirección.

–No dije que fuese tu mensajero –Lord Aldor barría el sitio con la mirada como empapándose de los acontecimientos. –Era de Eyvindur.

–Eyvindur –Elemmíre pronunció el nombre con reverencia y con alivio.

–Se encuentra en la atalaya que guarda la zona, por el camino real. Pretendía seguir a Thor, aunque me alegra que no lo haya conseguido. Explícame lo ocurrido –pidió el sabio echando a andar rumbo a Thor y Hogun.

Belegaer y Elemmíre fueron tras él. Elemmíre resumió su relato de la derrota que los muspell les habían infringido. El sabio no dijo nada, ni nada en su semblante delató desesperanza si es que la sentía. Se detuvo junto a Hogun.

–Mae govannen Lord Aldor –dijo Karnilla, una frase de bienvenida. El sabio la saludó con una breve inclinación de la cabeza. –Está maldito y mi magia no puede revertirlo.

Lord Aldor le puso una mano en la frente a Hogun y recitó un hechizo.

–Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad.

Velaryon se había detenido junto a Karnilla.

–¿Qué hace? –Le preguntó en un susurro.

–Le pide que no se aleje de la luz –respondió ella. Hogun respiró pesado y pareció relajarse un poco pero no hubo mejoría aparente en él. –La magia de Loki podría salvarlo; e igual podría ayudarnos a sanar el brazo de Thor –dijo la bruja. –Si supiéramos donde está y si lográsemos traerlo a tiempo junto a ellos.

–No creo que Hogun sobreviva más de dos o tres días, en cuánto a Thor, mi pronóstico igual es desfavorable, aún si todo sale bien, su recuperación requeriría semanas de reposo –dijo Velaryon. Lord Aldor se volvió hacia ambos, había seguido su conversación.

–Podemos salvarle la vida a uno –vaticinó –pero debemos movernos pronto, llevarlos a Omentielva.

Velaryon y Karnilla nada sabían de tal sitio.

.

La norn ordenó a sus doulas ayudar a los sanadores, elfos y ases, a vendar y suturar las heridas más graves. Se pondrían en marcha cuanto antes. Salió de la tienda. Vio que Elemmíre, junto con Belegaer movilizaban a sus hombres una vez más. A Karnilla, le parecía que el ejército era como un gigantesco animal herido al que obligaban a levantarse y a arrastrarse en lenta agonía.

–Karnilla –le habló Svana. –¿Sabrás decirme algo de Hogun y de Thor? Dicen que llegó un elfo poderoso que puede curarlos.

–Siguen vivos –fue lo que ella se atrevió a compartir. –Svana, ¿sabrás decirme algo de Bileygr? –Le inquirió a su vez. La muchacha pelirroja bajó la cabeza.

–Murió – dijo sin compartirle detalles.

Karnilla asintió. Había dejado de acostarse con Bileygr cuando intuyó que Hagen vivía. Había compartido sus noches con el capitán buscando consuelo y dejó de hacerlo cuando no lo necesitó más. Pero aun así, se habían hecho amigos.

–Bileygr –murmuró su nombre e intentó no imaginárselo tendido inerte en el campo de batalla; pero no pudo. La imagen la atormentaría junto con otras más que había acumulado durante esa guerra. Pero ella era norn y era doula. Aunque el sufrimiento y la muerte la tocaban, no se permitía temerles. –Lloraré por ti –le dijo al alma de su amigo que seguramente ahora mismo se presentaba ante Brunhilda en el Valhala.

–¡Karnilla! –Una de sus doulas venía a por ella. –Estamos amputando la pierna a uno de los ases pero se desangra, ven pronto. –Y eso fue lo que hizo. Tendría que llorar después.

.

El ejército de ases, elfos, enanos y algunos elfos oscuros; se encontró con una muralla que había brotado donde antes había tan sólo una atalaya. No la vieron crecer poco a poco, se habrían asombrado de haberlo hecho. El hombre a cargo seguía siendo el mismo designado por Thor: Oarel.

Fue él quien les salió al encuentro y los condujo pasando el muro exterior que superaba en altura a sus enemigos, los gigantes de fuego. Estaba defendido por torres de guardias, barbacanas y por la inclinación del muro que lo hacía casi imposible de escalar. En el interior había un gran patio de armas adoquinado y después había un segundo muro, más alto que el anterior y tan grueso que los hombres podían andar por él a caballo. Tras ese segundo muro estaba la atalaya original. No había estancias de ningún tipo pues ese lugar estaba hecho para luchar no para vivir.

Grandes señores y capitanes pusieron pie en ese sitio: Lord Aldor, Elemmíre y Belegaer de los elfos de luz. Nulka el señor de la guerra de los elfos oscuros. Tryggvi, rey de los enanos y su general Haryon. Svana, la única capitana indemne de los ases. Igualmente, aunque sumidos en el limbo de la inconciencia, llegaron Hogun y Thor. El constructor por cuya mano, se había alzado aquella fortaleza, tuvo a bien llamarla Omentielva, que significaba "torre de nuestro encuentro". Y tal nombre resultó el mejor. En aquel lugar aguardaban Hildetand de Jötunheim, Svadilfari, Eyvindur y Volstagg.

El león de Asgard se hizo con el mando del ejército en cuanto entraron en Omentielva.

Karnilla y Velaryon se hicieron del círculo interno como casas de curación, mientras que los demás se distribuyeron dentro del círculo exterior levantando ahí su campamento mezclados sin distinguir razas y rangos.

–Esto es un desastre –le dijo Svana a Volstagg poniéndose bajo sus órdenes de inmediato. La política tendría que esperar mientras todos trataban de recuperarse. –Dicen que Thor y Hogun morirán, dicen que estamos perdidos.

–Diles que dicen demasiado –replicó Volstagg algo impaciente, moviéndose al exterior. Ya había visto el deplorable estado de sus dos amigos, y aunque le dolía en el alma la posibilidad de perderlos no se quedó a llorarlos sosteniéndoles las manos. En cambio dispuso escaramuzas de guardias constituidas por sus hired, que estaban frescos; e igual decidió apoyarse en Nulka, cuyos elfos oscuros llegados como escolta de Lord Aldor estaban menos apaleados que sus contrapartes, los elfos de luz. A Elemmíre no le hizo ni pizca de gracia semejante resolución pero se guardó la hostilidad; sobre todo cuando se encontró ante su rey.

Eyvindur sabía cómo hacer una entrada que dejase muda a la audiencia. Había aparecido con sus ropas negras que ocultaban todo de él excepto su rostro, pero además se presentó con Svadilfari siguiéndolo de muy cerca. Sus elfos de luz estaban tan felices de encontrarlo con vida que pasaron por alto la inconveniente compañía. El rey elfo le había ordenado a Hagen que no se mostrara a los ojos de sus súbditos, por lo menos temporalmente.

Volstagg había dejado a los elfos loando a su rey y él se había puesto a trabajar.

–Svana, descansa. –Le dijo a la muchacha que iba tras él como su sombra, siendo que él ya tenía un capitán: Sindri.

–Puedo ayudar, yo recabé los informes de heridos y muertos; y ahora quiero saber ¿qué harás para encontrar a Sif? –Volstagg se volvió hacia la muchacha.

–¿Quieres una labor que cumplir? Pues bien, es esta. Ve que tus skjaldmö tengan comida, bebida y alojamiento. Hazlas descansar y no me den la murga como no sea que las mande llamar. Esas son tus órdenes. –Le dijo sin rudeza pero dejándole en claro que no estaba para discutir.

–Pero… –Volstagg la miró con seriedad y Svana se calló. –Como órdenes, general. –Repuso por fin y se perdió de vista.

–Sindri –llamó Volstagg y su capitán acudió en el acto.

–Hemos comenzado el patrullaje, los muspell no podrán sorprendernos. Los elfos de luz dicen que mandaron mensajeros a los gemelos, seguro pronto tenemos noticias de ellos.

–¿Dónde está Hildetand? ¿Qué te dijo de mi petición? –Volstagg quería a los jötun en las torres de guardia junto a los elfos de luz disponibles para tal labor, pero uno no arrea a Hildetand; él no era de los que cedían el mando a nadie, a diferencia de Elemmíre, Tryggvi o Nulka. A Hildetand se le pedía, no se le ordenaba.

–Dijo que somos una mierda –eso no sorprendía a Volstagg –pero envió a sus guerreros tal como pediste.

–Bien. ¿Tenemos provisiones suficientes?

–Volstagg –aquí venía Svana de nuevo. Últimamente ya nadie maldecía en nombre de las dísir ni de los cuernos de Surtur pero había otras maneras.

–Que un mal rayo parta a esta niña. –Dijo el león de Asgard y Sindri rió por lo bajo. Svana debió adivinar que lo estaba exasperando, le hizo una reverencia como disculpándose y habló directo al punto.

–Velaryon te llama, hay problemas con Thor y pidió hablar con quien esté a cargo. –O sea Volstagg.

–Sindri, pon a alguien eficiente a repartir las provisiones.

Volstagg acudió a las casas de curación tal como le ordenaban. Velaryon y Karnilla habían puesto a Thor en aposentos privados dentro de la atalaya. Volstagg notó que todo el lugar estaba hecho de piedra caliza de color gris, el sitio en el que entró casi no tenía muebles, de hecho reconoció los mismos que el ejército solía acarrear. Volstagg se encontró en una habitación algo reducida y fría, la cama era el mismo tálamo de campamento que todos los capitanes usaban, había una mesa, unas pocas sillas y nada más. Pero en lo que abundaba era en pociones dispuestas sobre esa mesa y en vendajes.

Karnilla y Velaryon aguardaban por él con expresión sombría. Dalr, el escudero de Thor estaba ahí cumpliendo su deber de velar a su rey, el cual estaba vestido a medias.

–Hemos hecho todo lo posible por salvarle el brazo –empezó a explicar Velaryon indicándole a Volstagg el lecho de Thor. Su amigo y rey estaba tumbado con una manta delgada que lo cubría. Su brazo derecho estaba tan hinchado que los dedos parecían morcillas negras. La herida quirúrgica estaba rojiza y supuraba. Volstagg no era cirujano pero sabía de sobra que esa era una señal nefasta.

–Hay que amputar –dijo Karnilla, sin nada de tacto, ni siquiera un poquito. –Pero Velaryon se niega si no es por tu orden.

–Por las tres nornas, ¿no han podido hacer más? –Les reprochó a ambos. Velaryon era el mejor cirujano que se hubiera visto, salvo por su difunto maestro Harma; y Karnilla… bueno ella había realizado auténticas hazañas médicas por todos conocidas.

–Los muspell prácticamente le arrancaron el brazo y se lo volvimos a injertar –fue diciendo Velaryon. –Pero perdió demasiada sangre y trabajamos en condiciones deplorables. Si no amputamos el tejido necrosará y las toxinas que produzca le causaran tal daño a su cuerpo que el corazón se le detendrá. Sin embargo… –se calló el cirujano.

–¿Qué? –Dijo Volstagg impaciente y Karnilla habló en lugar de Velaryon.

–No quiere pasar a la historia como el sanador que le amputó el brazo con el que esgrimía el Mjölnir al dios del trueno.

En un principio Velaryon tenía un punto.

–Si fuera cualquier otro paciente la amputación sería lo más recomendable –reconoció Velaryon –pero Thor no será jamás cualquier paciente. –Finalizó y se cruzó de brazos.

Volstagg miró a su amigo. No, él tampoco era capaz de tomar una resolución así.

–Despiértenlo –les dijo con pragmatismo. –Seguramente está en sus capacidades hacerlo. Despiértenlo y pregúntenle lo que desea hacer respecto a su brazo.

Los dos sanadores se miraron, en sus caras se notaba que eso no se les había ocurrido.

.

Lord Aldor mandó a llamar a Eyvindur al pabellón de los heridos. El rey elfo no era sanador así que no comprendió para que lo necesitaba su maestro en tal sitio, temió que hubiera alguien conocido gravemente herido y que hubiera pedido verlo. Pero no lo llevó ante un elfo, sino ante Hogun. El aesir había sido trasladado a una tienda con otros hombres quemados. Estaba inconsciente y mostraba horrendas quemaduras oscuras en los brazos, en el pecho y en el cuello. Le habían quitado retirado la armadura y la ropa por lo que sus quemaduras se exhibían con dolorosa crueldad. La doula que lo cuidaba le explicó que estaba sedado, que lo único que habían podido hacer por él había sido evitarle el dolor.

Lord Aldor asintió a las palabras de la doula y se dirigió a él.

–Pienso que tú y yo seríamos capaces de descifrar la maldición de Surtur, pero eso sería una labor de larguísimos años, y el general no puede esperar –le dijo. –Lo que necesita ahora es tiempo, y es lo que tú puedes darle.

–Maestro no sé… –susurró Eyvindur.

–No te sientas mal si fallas, de todas formas es casi seguro que está perdido. –No le permitió decirle que no y tampoco lo dejó a solas, sino que se quedó detrás de él para observar con atención qué es lo que hacía. Como si todo aquello fuera más bien una prueba.

Eyvindur repasó lo que sabía de la magia de tiempo, y eso se resumía a una sola frase: Que estaba perdida. A lo largo de los siglos los istyar habían ido recolectando conocimientos y eran generosos con los mismos pues los enseñaban a sus alumnos, pero en ocasiones, había robos de papiros y libros, laitales incomprensibles, incendios, y el mismo paso de largos siglos que hacían que se perdieran. Sabían de la existencia de la magia de tiempo porque en algún momento se ejerció, pero desde hacía años no existía hechicero alguno que pudiera esgrimirla ni transmitirla. Por eso habían considerado que esa sapiencia estaba desaparecida.

De su falsa infancia recordaba haber seguido el sendero que la magia de Mephisto dictó. De alguna forma el demonio le dio el laitale y él lo siguió bajo el pensamiento de que no quería sufrir más. Fue él mismo quién se trastornó los recuerdos.

–¿Si intento transformarlo? –Le preguntó Eyvindur a su maestro. No se animaba a experimentar sobre la marcha en Hogun.

–Estás pensando en Mephisto –lo amonestó su maestro leyéndolo con certeza. –Cuando él te transfiguró, sólo quiso hacer de ti un niño pequeño sin cabello y de dedos torcidos que no protestara. No te iba a regenerar, no te iba a hacer el de antes. Fuiste tú el que regresaste en tu propio espacio–tiempo.

Eyvindur aceptó la respuesta porque era verdad, si toda magia de tiempo fuera magia de transformación, habría más de un hechicero que pudiera ejercerla. Además transmutar a un ser humano sin su consentimiento se consideraba una aberración. Repasó algunos de los principios básicos del seidh, y algunos de sus otros conocimientos en magia. Colocó una de sus manos sobre la frente de Hogun e imploró a las diosas que intervinieran, lo cual no funcionó. Llamó a Hogun un par de veces e intentó devolverlo en su propio espacio–tiempo; gastando con ello parte de su seidh.

Estaba yendo a ciegas y lo sabía. Su maestro lo miraba fijamente pero sin intervenir, aun así Eyvindur sintió que era un niño de nuevo que fallaba en no comprender las lecciones.

Transcurridas varias horas, decidió olvidarse de lo que sabía en seidh y concentrarse en lo que conocía sobre el tiempo en sí, analizando de forma física. Se giró hacia su maestro pues decir sus ideas en voz alta le facilitaría la tarea.

–Puedo explicar lo qué es el tiempo de tres maneras, como tres flechas. La flecha del tiempo, que distingue el pasado del futuro, en la que se aumenta la entropía; la flecha psicológica, que es la dirección en la que nosotros sentimos que pasa el tiempo y la flecha cosmológica. Ambas, de tiempo y psicológica siempre van en la misma dirección.

–¿Y cuál es esa dirección? –Le preguntó Lord Aldor.

–El pasado. Porque en el tejido de las nornas, la única que no cambia el tapiz del universo es Urd mientras que la diosa Skuld deshace y rehace una y otra vez su tejido. Por eso no se mide el tiempo hacia el futuro, de ser así, seríamos capaces de recordarlo.

–¿Y qué me dices del presente?

–El presente está en el punto medio de lo que fue y de lo que será, y es difícil de medir pues constantemente todo se vuelve pasado y ante nosotros siempre está el potencial del futuro.

–¿Y eso qué te dice de la condición del general Hogun?

–Que lo que debo buscar es el hilo de su tiempo y vida.

Pero eso sonaba más fácil de lo que era. Examinó el vorð de Hogun, pero lo único que veía era la horrenda visión de la maldición de Surtur que le devoraba. Las quemaduras ya se habían extendido por su estómago y empezaban a viajar hacia sus piernas. La doula le había administrado más brebaje pues el general se había empezado a quejar. Eyvindur intentó expandir su mente, le oró a Isil que devalara aquel misterio y a Naira Anar que le diera entendimiento para salvar la vida de aquel hombre. Quizás no conocía bien a Hogun pero entendía lo que era tener tanto dolor y que el único consuelo disponible fuera el de las drogas.

Le trasmitió un poco más de su seidh de luz, intentando con ello disipar las tinieblas del vorð de Hogun, y fue cuando, un resquicio de claridad acudió a él, pudo ver un delgado hilo que atravesaba el cuerpo espiritual de Hogun. No lo había divisado antes, la maldición casi lo había cubierto por completo. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo haló hasta la altura de sus ojos. Aquel hilo parecía venir de norte a sur, y de donde lo tenía sujeto mostraba brillantes colores, no así el resto que estaba impregnado por un color negro que parecía ser una señal fatal de muerte. Se preguntó si lo que tendría en las manos era lo que las diosas tejían.

–Sí, si lo es –se dijo, sorprendido de semejante talento. Tiró con cuidado, tratando de alcanzar el pasado pero el hilo era grueso y totalmente oscuro ahí, y por el otro extremo, el tejido se transformaba velozmente. Parecía que no había escapatoria, que el único momento en el que Hogun podría ser salvado, era en el ahora. –Si detengo su tiempo totalmente, lo mataré –meditó.

–Sí, porque harás que deje de respirar –confirmó a sus espaldas Lord Aldor, quien no había hablado pero eso no significaba que se hubiera perdido de lo que su alumno hacía. Tenía sus ojos fijos en el hilo que Eyvindur sujetaba. –¿Qué harás?

–Hay un efecto en el tiempo que se llama bucle, en el que existe continuidad debido a su repetición. Si anudo su tiempo, no podrá morir por la maldición porque está no podrá avanzar ni tampoco dejar de respirar. Le voy a dar tiempo –susurró Eyvindur. Tomó el hilo con sus dedos torcidos, hacer aquel nudo fue la tarea más difícil que hubiera podido realizar, no sólo por el estado de sus manos sino porque requirió de toda su concentración y de su seidh.

Soltó el hilo, el cual se perdió dentro del vorð de Hogun pero que ahora sabía estaba ahí, y después lo cubrió con una capa de magia de luz, en un intento de que Hogun la viera y no partiera hacia la oscuridad.

–Bien hecho muchacho –lo felicitó Lord Aldor acercándose al paciente para revisarlo también. –Hay más soldados que sufrieron este sino, sería piadoso de tu parte que les auxiliaras como has hecho con el general Hogun. –Eyvindur asintió aunque estaba agotado.

–Mandaré llamar a Svadilfari, me será más sencillo si uso el aether. –Su maestro se fijó mejor en él.

–Tal vez mejor sea que descanses un momento –reconsideró al verlo ponerse en pie con lentitud. –¿Has estado durmiendo bien?

Eyvindur le sonrió tenuemente a su maestro.

–Dormir con plenitud es un lujo que nadie puede darse en este momento.

.

Tryggvi aguardaba a su general fuera de la tienda que tenía. Estaba instalado en el segundo anillo de Omentielva, como le habían dicho que se llamaba aquella fortaleza de piedra sólida. Tryggvi sabía que aquella construcción jamás había estado ahí, a mitad del camino real y le parecía increíble que dijeran que Svadilfari la levantó en unas cuantas horas. ¿Con cuántos hombres había hecho aquella labor? ¿De dónde había extraído aquellas piedras si no había una cantera cerca?

No quiso pensar más en el elfo oscuro sino más bien en Eyvindur, con quien quería hablar. Había hecho una alianza con Thor pero las miradas hostiles de los elfos de luz dejaban en claro que no estaban de acuerdo con lo que el dios del trueno había hecho. Y si Eyvindur se negaba a hacer la paz con ellos ¿Thor a quien apoyaría? Podría ser que mediara o que simplemente volviera a recordar el incidente con su hijo, y se negara llanamente. No, debía convencer a Eyvindur de ser razonable y aceptar lo que ya había pactado con Thor.

–Aunque posiblemente no quiera escucharme –masculló enojado. Eyvindur siempre había sido tedioso e insufrible pero tras la muerte de su padre, se tornó además inestable y vengativo. Seguro que le tendría mala voluntad por lo que su madre le había hecho. Pero su progenitora estaba muerta, aquel maldito dragón la había devorado y Tryggvi sólo rogaba porque llegara un mensajero por parte de Lord Herryk diciéndole que había enviado por fin a la bestia al Hel. Confiaba en su general de la misma forma en que su madre lo había hecho. En cuanto a Bölthorn, no se olvidaba tampoco de él, y se sentía avergonzado por saber que no había podido cumplir sus amenazas contra el cambiaformas grasiento.

Lord Haryon se acercó hasta él con noticias.

–Ya ha dejado el corazón de la atalaya, donde están los heridos, se dirige a su propia tienda –le informó respecto a Eyvindur. Tryggvi se puso en pie para acudir pero Haryon añadió: –Está en compañía de Svadilfari.

–Vayamos a él –dijo de todos modos. Tryggvi no acudiría solo a ver a Eyvindur porque conociéndolo como lo conocía, lo más seguro es que la plática se tornara violenta y siempre era mejor contar con apoyo de sus hombres. Y la presencia de Svadilfari no iba a disuadirlo de sus acciones.

Había conocido a Svadilfari cuando eran más jóvenes, cuando Hrimthurs todavía era el gran arquitecto y traficaba gelgja con su madre. Ahí lo había visto, y lo había tomado por un obrero más de la flota. No se destacaba del resto de los elfos con sus ropas gastadas y sucias ni su semblante arrobado por la construcción imponente de Menelmakar. Si Hrimthurs no lo hubiera presentado como su hijo, Tryggvi jamás lo hubiera adivinado. Volvió a escuchar de él años después cuando estaba en Asgard, de donde provenían además historias inverosímiles, como que era el amante de Loki y por eso era arquitecto real, que de él era la autoría de la infame majestad, que entre él y el consorte real planearon la caída de Lady Amora; y que si Thor no le había hecho daño al joven, había sido porque Loki se lo había prohibido expresamente. Su madre se había reído mucho de esos rumores que ponían a Thor por un cornudo, y a él le hicieron gracia también.

Luego oyeron que Svadilfari había firmado un tratado de paz con Eyvindur. Thyra se había molestado mucho más con el joven de lo que Hrimthurs había expresado pero el plan por la conquista de Svartálfheim había llegado tan lejos que eso no impediría la guerra que se avecinaba. Y en el momento en que Svadilfari desembarcó en las ruinas de Vilwarin con su ejército, rompiendo el tratado que hizo y proclamándose como el heredero de Malekith y por ende, príncipe de los elfos oscuros; Tryggvi no dudó en que fuera uno de los suyos, uno de los que odiaba a los elfos de luz.

Pero no era cierto.

Svadilfari había interrumpido la ejecución de Eyvindur. Bölthorn se metió igualmente, y si Tryggvi hubiera sido el rey en ese momento, hubiera cedido con gusto al rey elfo. Eyvindur no valía la ruptura de una alianza.

Rememorar el momento en que su madre murió aún le hacía bullir la sangre, despotricar contra el dragón negro y Bölthorn, y desear la muerte de ambos en circunstancias de lo más atroces. Eso le agrió la caminata a través de Omentielva. Se sintió furioso. Y no le ayudaba el hecho de que los ases lo hubieran denigrado a capitán de su ejército, ni siquiera lo reconocían como rey y no lo tomaban en cuenta en las decisiones de guerra. Y Thor se había excedido con sus peticiones. Cuando los ases le dijeron que Svadilfari pactó con los elfos de luz una tregua basada en salvar a Eyvindur de Bölthorn; Tryggvi estuvo a punto de gritarles: ¡Ingenuos, como no lo va a salvar, si él lo tiene! La última vez que había visto a Eyvindur, estaba en brazos de Svadilfari, ahora que si Bölthorn se lo había quitado, eso explicaba porque los elfos oscuros rompieron su alianza con él.

Empezaba a intuir que detrás de la fachada simplona de Svadilfari estaba en realidad un sujeto oportunista y astuto, pues había ido jugando sus alianzas con ventaja.

Los halló antes de que entraran la tienda del rey elfo. Eyvindur era la figura encapuchada, no se veía nada de él y era fácilmente opacado por la figura de Svadilfari que iba vestido en una armadura oscura con una serpiente coronada en flores en el peto. Se hubiera visto más imponente de portar capa y una espada en el cinto; pero lo que asombró a Tryggvi fue más bien verlos caminando de la mano. Aquel gesto público y tan íntimo para un elfo, le hacía pensar que si el elfo oscuro fue amante de Loki, eso había quedado atrás, había mudado sus afectos de depositario.

–Eyvindur, Svadilfari –los llamó con su voz grave. Ambos se giraron. Ninguno de los dos pareció sorprendido con su presencia, así que alguien ya les había dicho que estaba en la fortaleza. Tryggvi odiaba ser el último en enterarse de las cosas que sucedían. –No pareces extrañado de verme –tuvo que decirlo de todos modos.

–Había enanos en el pabellón de los heridos, y Elemmíre me contó que hiciste una coalición con Thor.

–Quería hablar contigo en presencia de Thor pero sé que eso no es posible en este momento debido a sus heridas, aun así pienso que nosotros dos debemos parlamentar sobre una alianza entre enanos y elfos de luz, y ahora veo que elfos oscuros también. –Los ojos de Tryggvi por inercia fueron hacia sus manos unidas.

–Preferimos que nos traten como elfos, sin distinción –le explicó Svadilfari.

Tryggvi miró al elfo y asintió sólo por hacer algo porque en realidad estaba impávido. Recordaba muy bien a Eyvindur proclamando que los elfos oscuros debían ser cazados ¿y ahora eran sus aliados? Debía preguntarle a Svadilfari como lo había conseguido, aunque no se veía a sí mismo seduciendo a Eyvindur.

–En dado caso yo quiero que nos tratemos todos como svartá sin distinción –dijo Tryggvi. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que varios elfos de luz se acercaban a ver qué sucedía con su rey, entre ellos estaba Elemmíre. –¿Podemos hablar a solas? –Se dirigió únicamente a Eyvindur. Svadilfari hizo un amago de aceptar aquello y retirarse, pero Eyvindur no le dejó ir a ningún lado.

–No –fue lo que respondió. –Sé que te aliaste con Thor pero no sé en qué condiciones lo hicieron, no sé si dicho pacto ha sido favorable para mí o te ha permitido mantener tus posesiones y conquistas. Podría saberlo, si te preguntara, pero no lo haré porque no creo en tu palabra. Me mentiste en el pasado cuando te consideraba mi amigo, no voy a confiar en ti ahora que eres mi enemigo...

–No seas insensato Eyvindur, nuestro enemigo está afuera, más allá de estos muros –lo interrumpió Tryggvi.

–Lo sé pero buscar una alianza para pelear por tu vida en contra de los muspell, no te da más valor ante mis ojos ni reivindica la imagen que tenía de ti. –Eyvindur ya había abandonado la serenidad y transmitía claramente el rechazo que sentía hacia el enano. –No voy a hablar en este momento contigo, así que puedes retirarte.

–¡No soy tu súbdito! ¡No me puedes dar órdenes y no permitiré este insulto! –Estalló Tryggvi. –He venido por una alianza no ha suplicarte de rodillas ni a humillarme. Siempre has sido insensato pero nunca pensé que al grado de no ver lo razonable de una alianza entre nosotros. –Dio un paso hacia el frente, y cuando lo hizo, Elemmíre desenvainó su espada y en respuesta varios enanos sacaron ballestas de entre sus ropas y Lord Haryon desenfundó también. Tryggvi no se amilanó por ello. –Sin duda los últimos acontecimientos te han vuelto inestable y débil. Bien señalaron que cada eslabón del linaje de Eyrikur era más endeble que el anterior, pobres elfos que deben perecer bajo tu mando. ¡Abatiré tu orgulloso corazón igual que hemos abatidos a hombres más peligrosos!

–¡Cállate insensato, no sabes de lo que hablas! –Intervino alguien más, alguien que salió de la tienda donde Eyvindur y Svadilfari habían pretendido entrar. –No te he visto ganar ni una sola batalla y eso incluye duelos personales, así que no veo de qué fuerza presumes –era Hagen.

Tryggvi lo miró con ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, el odio pareció cegarlo.

–¡Tú! ¡Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! –No podía creer que Hagen estuviera ahí mismo. –¿Dónde está Lord Herryk?

–Supongo que donde lo dejaste, en el sur –respondió sin más el dragón negro cruzándose de brazos, inamovible.

No era el único sorprendido. Elemmíre miraba a Hagen como quien veía un draug a medio día. Varios elfos más habían aparecido tensando arcos y flechas para hacer frente a las ballestas de los enanos pero en ese momento parecieron no saber a quién apuntarle. Svadilfari estaba moviendo una mano por lo bajo, llamando a la calma, pero se dirigía hacia Nulka y Narog, y varios guerreros de gris, que habían llegado solícitos a ayudar a su príncipe.

–No puedo creer lo que veo, ¿lo tenías escondido aquí? –Se dirigió a Eyvindur. –¿Es qué no aprendiste nada de la caída de Vilwarin? Un dragón, por muy domesticado y leal que parezca es capaz de morder la mano que le da de comer. –Tryggvi retrocedió pero sólo para coger más impulso y para dirigirse más bien al corro de curiosos que se estaba formando. –¡He aquí el destructor de Vilwarin, Menelmakar y Menegroth! Que está bajo el amparo y protección del rey Eyvindur quién ha olvidado a los caídos de su ciudad. Me pregunto si tus súbditos también lo habrán olvidado.

Hagen hizo amago de acercarse hasta donde estaba Tryggvi, tal vez a arrancarle la cabeza para que callara. Eyvindur soltó a Svadilfari y se interpuso entre el dragón y el enano, negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo Elemmíre, quien no olvidaba su ira hacia los enanos, pues ellos habían matado a su padre; se adelantó para responder al enano.

–No lo hemos olvidado –contestó –como tampoco lo hemos hecho con la masacre de Barad Eithel, el saqueo de Enya y de los elfos que perecieron en ella. Y nos sentiremos satisfechos cuando los cadáveres devorados de los soldados del este y del sur, sean vengados. Cuando pendas de una horca por tus crímenes y los de tu madre, como festín de los cuervos, entonces y sólo entonces, nosotros olvidaremos.

–Stille nú –le pidió Eyvindur a Elemmíre, un gesto de calma.

–Ozirum menu seleku… –empezó el rey enano, soltando más y más insultos en su lengua natal.

–Suficiente –intervino el rey elfo. Tryggvi hilvanó un nuevo insulto –¡he dicho suficiente! –Tryggvi se encontró en el suelo en un instante. No fue el único, los elfos también habían sido despedidos hacia atrás e inclusive Hagen se estaba incorporando. El único que estaba en pie era Eyvindur, y detrás de él, Svadilfari. Los había derribado con el aether. –Si ambos sobrevivimos al hado que pesa sobre nuestro mundo, hablaremos. Y lo haremos en concilio de reyes, no a puerta cerrada donde sin duda nos mentiremos uno al otro, pues no creo que me tengas aprecio alguno. –Eyvindur se inclinó hacia él, atravesándolo con sus sorprendes ojos azules. Lo único que quedaba de su perdida belleza. –¿Hemos llegado a un acuerdo? –Tryggvi dudó un momento, desvió su mirada hacia Hagen. –¿Tryggvi?

–Está bien –cedió –tienes razón, no hay necesidad de hablar ahora, puede que no todos estemos vivos al final de la contienda –y en su última frase se leía una clara amenaza.

.

Eyvindur entró a su tienda seguido de Hagen, Svadilfari y Elemmíre, sin embargo no le dirigió a ninguno de ellos la palabra. A pesar de estar agotado por el uso de su seidh en los heridos, paseó en círculos intentando calmarse. Estaba inquieto y furioso. No había querido hablar con Tryggvi, porque en verdad no confiaba en él, porque estaba molesto con Thor por haber pactado con su enemigo y porque no creía poder mantener más autocontrol frente a él.

Se miró las manos; aún cubiertos por los guantes se podía apreciar los lugares donde el martillo le golpeó con saña. Había enterrado la humillación y el dolor de la tortura, y no había hablado con nadie sobre ello porque quería superarlo, pero no con Tryggvi cerca. Él había estado presente y se mostró conforme con la sentencia de su madre, Eyvindur no podía mirarlo y no sentir odio.

Salió de su ensimismamiento al percatarse de que Elemmíre tenía cogido por la ropa a Hagen. Se había perdido parte de la discusión.

–Aún si alegas que no eras tú en ese momento, aun así ¡¿Cómo te atreves a estar aquí?! –Le estaba espetando –¿Y así tan tranquilo? ¿Es que los norn no conocen de vergüenza?

Hagen se lo quitó de encima de un movimiento.

–No estoy tranquilo. Y me encuentro aquí porque voy a pelear con los muspell para salvar Svartálfheim. Este también es mi reino, y tú no vas a disuadirme de no hacerlo sólo porque mi presencia te atemoriza –le dijo.

–No es miedo lo que me impulsa a reclamarte. Es por haber roto la confianza que los elfos te teníamos, nos traicionaste de manera vil y sembraste miles de muertes a tu paso. ¿Quién vengará a Lómelinde o a Lord Teros? Por no hablar de los cientos de guardias de la ciudad que quemaste. –Elemmíre se giró hacia Eyvindur, seguro para pedirle que echara a Hagen del campamento, que le diera sentencia de muerte, que lo encerrara o algo así, pero Eyvindur no lo dejó hablar. Cambió el tema.

–Necesito que vayas donde mi maestro, cuéntale lo que ha sucedido, en este momento es cuando más estimaré su consejo e instalo a que cuando termine sus obligaciones, venga a verme –le pidió.

–Pero… –Elemmíre le dirigió otra mirada de censura al dragón negro, y también otra a Svadilfari. Parecía que no se fiaba de dejarlo con ninguno de los dos.

–¿Es que el día de hoy tendré que repetir todo lo que digo? –Eso bastó para que su general le hiciera una reverencia y obedeciera su orden.

Cuando corrió la cortina de la tienda, Eyvindur pudo atisbar a varios elfos del otro lado. Apoyó sus manos en el respaldo de una silla. Aquella tienda era un recinto austero, amueblado con lo que había en la torre de vigía, el mismo camastro, la misma mesa, un par de jofainas y un velón; pero a Eyvindur eso francamente no le importaba, tras haber morado en una mazmorra, sabía que había cosas más incómodas que carecer de muebles.

–¿Hablarás con Tryggvi entonces? –Preguntó Svadilfari.

–Hablaremos –le especificó Eyvindur –después cuando sean asuntos de política y no de guerra; y ese día tú estarás a mi lado –Svadilfari aceptó acompañarlo con un asentimiento.

Hagen lo miraba, como esperando que le dijera algo o que lo reprendiera por haber salido de la tienda cuando le había pedido que permaneciera en ella, pero lo que Eyvindur realmente quería hacer, era decirle: "Mata a Tryggvi". Y estaba seguro de que lo haría sin preguntarle nada, lo haría si él lo pedía. "Ve y tráeme su cabeza" pensó con ira.

Pero cuando quiso decirle algo a Hagen, sintió que toda esa furia y odio que le tenía a los enanos, le apretaba el estómago y le subía a través de la garganta. Eyvindur se dobló sobre sí mismo, apenas si alcanzó la palangana sobre la mesa y regurgitó todo lo que llevaba por dentro. Sus dos acompañantes se acercaron a él en el acto. Hagen lo sostuvo ayudándole a inclinarse hasta que terminó.

–Oh Eyvindur, acabas de perder la mitad de tu peso –le dijo Hagen mientras lo levantaba en vilo para llevarlo hasta su tálamo. –Svadilfari tráele lo más grasoso y frito que encuentres, hay que rellenarlo de nuevo –se atrevió a bromear ante la mirada preocupada de Svadilfari. Eyvindur ni siquiera hizo amago de enfadarse por aquellos comentarios.

Hagen le apartó la capucha.

–Vino –pidió Eyvindur.

Svadilfari le acercó una copa que había en una copa para que bebiera y se quitara el mal sabor.

–Creo que lo mejor es que descanses. Gastaste mucha energía atendiendo a los heridos por el fuego maldito… –dijo Svadilfari. Se volvió hacia Hagen. –A eso veníamos cuando Tryggvi nos intercepto.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó el dragón.

El rey elfo se sintió reducido, en fuerzas y ánimos.

–Fatigado –fue su escueta respuesta.

Svadilfari consideró ir en búsqueda de Lord Aldor y apremiarlo a acudir cuanto antes para revisar a Eyvindur, le preocupaba su estado de salud pues aún faltaban obstáculos por vencer. Estaba pensando en ir él en persona, pero en cambio se quedó observando como Hagen le acariciaba, discretamente la mano a su rey y la forma en cómo lo miraba, era muy parecida a cómo él llegó a observar a Loki: con amor y completa adoración. Sin embargo, sus ojos no estaban teñidos de resignación por saberse no correspondido. Eyvindur le dirigió al dragón una tenue sonrisa y fue como si confirmara los pensamientos de Svadilfari, de que entre ellos dos había afecto.

Karnilla entró en ese momento.

–¡Hagen! –Exclamó. El dragón se apartó de Eyvindur un momento. Su prima fue a él y los dos se abrazaron con efusividad. –Asqueroso hijo de trol, no sabes cuánto lloramos, cuánto sufrimos.

–Lamento haberlas angustiado –dijo Hagen mientras ella le sostenía la cara entre las manos, mirándolo con cariño. Ambos se abrazaron.

Soltó a Hagen y se volvió entonces a Svadilfari.

–¡Y tú!, estoy rodeada de puros hijos de trol, salvo por Eyvindur –dispensó al rey. Igual abrazó a Svadilfari antes de ponerse a reprenderlo. –No debiste perseguirlo hasta este reino, ¿cuándo vas a entender?

–Si no hubiera perseguido mis vanas ilusiones no habría estado en el lugar y momento para salvar a Eyvindur –dijo Svadilfari y ya con eso borró de un plumazo la negligencia de su conducta.

–Ya, fue un plan concebido con mucha astucia –se mofó ella pero besó a Svadilfari en la mejilla. –Y ahora apártense andrajosos, déjenme revisar a mi paciente.

–Acaba de vomitar –lo acusó Hagen.

Karnilla obligó a Eyvindur a tenderse en su tálamo e hizo que un paje se llevara la palangana. Auscultó al rey con su magia. Svadilfari notó que la bruja le apretaba las manos un momento entre las suyas, un gesto compasivo. Eyvindur pareció avergonzado de mostrarle sus manos torcidas pero ella negó. Se estaban entendiendo en pocas palabras. Karnilla suspiró. Le sobó las manos suavemente, como si quisiera hacerlas entrar en calor.

–Lo encuentro lleno de ira, pesares y preocupaciones, desnutrido y débil. ¿Quién se ha estado haciendo cargo de su salud? –Les inquirió a los dos hombres. Era muy común en Karnilla que cuando trataba con un paciente, no le preguntara esas cosas directamente.

–Primero fue Loki. Él curó las fracturas de sus dedos –respondió Svadilfari, que era el que sabía aquello.

–No hizo un buen trabajo.

–Bölthorn no se lo permitió, apenas si le dio unos minutos con Eyvindur para atenderlo –lo justificó Svadilfari. –Y después de él, fue Lord Aldor.

–Eso explica muchas cosas –dijo Karnilla con censura. –Loki y Lord Aldor no tienen corazón de sanador. Puedo ver que Loki sanó tus dedos, pues no siento que tengan fractura alguna, los tienes muy rígidos.

–Sanaron torcidos –repuso Eyvindur mientras ella seguía sobándolo, su magia rojiza emanaba de ella.

–Esto más bien es un asunto de tendones. –Y sin hacer ningún aviso precio, tiró de sus dedos. Uno a uno haciéndolos crujir.

–¡Ah! –Eyvindur gritó de dolor y sorpresa mientras Karnilla forzaba a sus dedos a estirarse hasta ponerse derechos. El rey elfo intentó apartarse.

–Ayúdame Hagen, sujétalo –ordenó Karnilla.

Hagen dudó sólo un momento antes de ayudarle a su hermana. Los huesos de las manos de Eyvindur crujieron dolorosamente y aun cuando Karnilla dejó de tirar de ellos y empezó a masajear con firmeza los brazos de éste, el rey elfo no dejó de hacer muecas de dolor.

–Necesitas un cirujano que reacomode los huesos y los nervios de tus manos, creo que podrías recuperar la funcionalidad casi por completo. –Le fue diciendo Karnilla. –Estoy segura de que también te duelen los hombros e inclusive el cuello –y dicho eso, le presionó ambas zonas haciendo que Eyvindur se encogiera de dolor. –Tienes el cuerpo lleno de contracturas. Con varios masajes debería bastar, aunque si por mí fuera te daría un baño de savia caliente, eso calentaría tus músculos y podrías relajarte para que yo hiciera mi trabajo. Pero me temo que tendremos que esperar al final de la guerra para poder hacerlo.

Karnilla lo soltó.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –Dijo después de sobarlo y de murmurar un conjuro sencillo.

–Me duele tanto que ya no lo siento.

–Esa sensación se te irá pronto –aseguró Karnilla. Lo cubrió con una manta. –Te daré una poción que te reanime, la prepararé de inmediato; pero antes voy a exorcizar las penas de tu alma. –Volvió a tomar las manos de Eyvindur, –necesito… –Karnilla se interrumpió.

Corrieron la cortina de la tienda. Elemmíre volvió en ese momento, acompañado de Oarel, Hathaldir y Belegaer. El último lucía un tanto avergonzado.

–Lord Aldor está ocupado y no ha podido venir. –Le informó a Eyvindur. Le lanzó una mirada desconfiada a Karnilla y a los otros dos. –Queremos hablar con nuestro rey a solas –dijo perentorio Elemmíre. Parecía muy dispuesto a sacarlos a rastras de la tienda de su rey, en especial a Hagen; si se negaban a hacer lo que les pedía.

–Gracias Karnilla por lo que has hecho por mí, estoy seguro de que querrás descansar un poco tras tu ardua labor auxiliando a los heridos; y que desearas también hablar en privado con Hagen y Svadilfari ahora que se han reencontrado –le dijo enderezándose de su lecho. Sin decirlo abiertamente, les pedía que lo dejaran con sus elfos.

El dragón le lanzó una mirada ansiosa antes de obedecer. Karnilla lo sujetó por el brazo y juntos salieron de ahí con Svadilfari siguiéndoles de cerca.

–Los elfos se notan muy hostiles –empezó ella. –¿Debo preocuparme por ti? –Le inquirió a Hagen, quien parecía ser el que despertaba el enojo de éstos.

.

.

Loki miró a sus compañeros. Estaba recostado contra el tronco de un árbol mientras que Tristán asaba un par de ardillas. El hambre se hacía presente. A pesar de que Hela había sanado a los fugitivos, Loki le notaba los pómulos hundidos a Tristán y a Ertan, también al enano Bjmolf. Estaban andrajosos, con las barbas hirsutas y desgreñados. Su aspecto lamentable concordaba con lo lúgubre de su ánimo. Casi no hablaban más que para responder "si alteza" a cuánto él les decía. Pedir que sonrieran sería una insensatez. Eso era lo que Bölthorn le había dejado a Loki, tres fugitivos que no eran sino la sombra de lo que habían sido y a Dema. Aunque a Dema la podía considerar más bien un regalo de Hela. La chiquilla lo estaba pasando muy duro, era elfa oscura y las penalidades habían formado parte de su vida demasiado pronto, pero este viaje parecía algo excesivo.

Bjmolf y Dema habían salido a buscar agua. Loki tenía los labios resecos, y ¿cómo no habría de ser así? La misma tierra que pisaban estaba caliente, los árboles se morían poco a poco, sus hojas se desprendían amarillentas, la yesca perfecta, los troncos se ennegrecían y sus ramas yacían machitas. Había poquísimos animales y ningún ave. La razón de tales cambios en el otrora verde Svartálfheim sólo podía ser la presencia de los muspell.

–Convertirán Svartálfheim en un erial –se dijo Loki.

Loki desesperaba por salir del bosque hacía el norte, hacia Thor. Ojalá él pudiera volar como su amado, ojalá pudiera abrir portales a su antojo como Bölthorn.

Ahora eran libres, pero no se sentían así.

Tristán le pasó su ración de ardilla. Dema y Bjmolf volvieron con las manos vacías, lo cual ensombreció los ánimos.

–Escucho algo –dijo Dema de repente. A pesar de que no era un soldado como Ertan y los otros dos, sus oídos y sus ojos de elfo la hacían un miembro muy útil del grupo. La vieron apoyar la oreja en el suelo caliente. –Pasos rítmicos, soldados marchando, los tenemos encima –se puso de pie temblorosa y agarró un puñal, un arma que Tristán le había dado para defenderse. Los otros la emularon inclusive Loki, el cual apagó todo rastro de la fogata en la que habían cocinado. Ertan desenvainó la espada que les había robado a las dísir, Bjmolf hizo lo propio con un hacha y Tristán con arco y flechas. En las manos de Loki su magia chisporroteó en destellos verdes. –Enanos, son enanos –dijo Dema aguzando sus ojos bicolor.

Bjmolf bajo su arma pero Loki no. Los enanos eran enemigos de los ases.

Loki conjuró un hechizo. Le dio orejas puntiagudas y ojos bicolor a todos menos a Dema y a Bjmolf; y borró la barba de los ases. Suplantar enanos delante de enanos sería un disparate, así que los hizo pasar por elfos oscuros. Loki pensó que tendrían mejor disposición hacia esa raza que a ninguna otra. Como precaución adicional se transformó a sí mismo en mujer, llevaba puesta una túnica holgada que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y unos pantalones raídos; así que no hubo problema con su atuendo.

No tuvo que decirles que él hablaría. Miró con algo de desconfianza a Bjmolf. Había notado la amistad entre el enano y Ertan. Una amistad que a Thor le gustaría, pues ambos habían superado sus respectivos prejuicios para tomarse afecto; sin embargo los enanos eran gente muy leal y Loki temía que eso le jugara en contra en ese momento.

La compañía emergió entre los arbustos que habían perdido todo follaje y se limitaban a ramas secas a punto de hacer ignición. Se trataba de una compañía de unos veinte, iban a pie pero no se veían fatigados por una larga marcha, llevaban cuernos para enviar señales y armas bien bruñidas. Eran sin duda una patrulla, así que su campamento no debía estar lejos.

Bjmolf se adelantó a saludar a sus congéneres.

–Alabada sea Isil y Berthandi. Soy Bjmolf hijo de Ingeborg, y estos que ven son mis compañeros. –Uno de los enanos se acercó al oír el nombre.

–¡Bjmolf! ¡Bastardo malparido! –Lo saludó con un abrazo efusivo. –Te hacíamos muerto, nadie de los que fueron al observatorio volvieron.

–Y se lo debemos a Bölthorn –repuso Bjmolf. –Pero finalmente logré salir de ese infernal sitio, ojalá la tierra lo devore sin dejar rastro.

–¿Qué hace un grupo de elfos oscuros en este lugar? –Inquirió uno que llevaba un casco empenechado con tiras de cuero rojas, debía ser el capitán de esa patrulla.

Loki se adelantó con su disfraz bien puesto y su lengua de plata lista para mentir.

–Que Isil te guarde –emuló los modales de los elfos. –Escapamos junto con el valiente Bjmolf ante la llegada de los muspell.

–¿Son de Dor–En–Ernil? ¿A dónde se dirigen?

–Somos de ahí, en efecto, tuvimos la desgracia de rezagarnos cuando cayó. Vamos al norte a reunirnos con nuestro príncipe Svadilfari. Éramos prisioneros de Bölthorn.

–¿Quién eres mujer?

–Mi nombre es Loge.

–Estábamos por hacer una pausa para descansar, únansenos. –Consintió el capitán mirándola evaluadoramente.

–Eres muy generoso mi señor –repuso Loki e inclinó la cabeza brevemente, un ademán delicado.

Los enanos se dispusieron a comer algo de pan con un queso untuoso y vino. Los supuestos elfos oscuros recibieron a su vez pan duro como piedra que no les molestó a la hora de hincarle el diente y vino agridulce rebajado. Todos bebieron a grandes sorbos aplacando la terrible sed que sentían. Bjmolf se quedó con ellos.

–Me apena mucho pero tendré que ponerme a las órdenes del comandante –les dijo. –A ustedes los dejaran aquí, no les prestarán ningún auxilio. Lo lamento, mi raza no es dada a la compasión en tiempos de guerra.

–¿Qué se necesitaría para que acepten darnos salvoconducto? –Le preguntó Loki.

–Una poderosa razón alteza y no estoy hablando de dinero, tan sólo de eso, una poderosa razón.

–¿Nada los conmueve?

–No somos de roca aunque la amemos. –Dijo Bjmolf. –Nos conmueve lo mismo que conmovería a cualquier hombre que se precie de tener sangre en las venas. Aunque somos más dados a escuchar a gente de nuestro propio pueblo. Escogiste bien tu mascarada alteza, pues respetamos a los elfos oscuros; pero no creo que puedas obtener nada de ellos.

–¿Harías algo por nosotros? –Le pidió Loki con tono suave. Bjmolf asintió. –Diles que soy la mujer de Svadilfari y que estoy esperando un hijo suyo.

–Una verdad a medias, dado que ese no es tu nombre –asintió Bjmolf y fue en el acto a transmitir tales nuevas.

Loki se quedó sentado junto a Dema, emulando la postura y los gestos de la pequeña. Era la primera vez que se hacía pasar por una mujer. Modificó brevemente su hechizo haciendo su embarazo más notorio pero sin exagerarlo. Ertan lo miraba intrigado por sus palabras y sus acciones pero no cuestionó nada. Desde donde estaban vieron a Bjmolf hablando con los suyos. El comandante de los enanos parecía más y más intrigado por ellos pues les lanzaba miradas intensas. Loki no había querido revelar quién era en realidad pues lo que menos deseaba ahora que había escapado de manos de Bölthorn, era caer prisionero de los enanos. Loki Odínson sería un rehén muy valioso, una pieza demasiado tentadora; pero Loge, amada de Svadilfari, igual era importante como prenda de buena voluntad pero carecía de valor político.

Bjmolf volvió donde ellos, serían escoltados hasta el campamento donde el ejército bajo el mando de Lord Herryk.

.

Tuvieron que caminar durante una jornada entera, emergieron del bosque por el oeste. Tuvieron ante sus ojos de inmediato el asentamiento cuyas tiendas de campaña estaba alineadas con simetría. Hubo una breve llamada de toques de cuerno anunciando su llegada. Bjmolf les contó algo que había averiguado.

–Se dirigen a reunirse con Tryggvi, mi rey decidió unirse a la coalición de ases y vanir para combatir a los muspell. –Ertan echó una mirada a las filas de tiendas.

–Son unos dos mil. – Una fuerza nada deleznable.

Ertan, Tristán y Dema fueron alojados en una tienda más bien pequeña, la pequeña se tumbó a dormir en el acto. Loki estaba cansado por el uso de su seidh y la larga jornada. Pero a él lo escoltaron directamente donde Lord Herryk acompañado por Bjmolf. Un enano le cree más a otro enano, seguramente querrían que corroborara todo lo que Loki dijera. La tienda de Lord Herryk era más grande que las de sus soldados, Loki entró con facilidad a pesar de su estatura. El general lucía una armadura dorada muy ornamentada. Seguro no se la quitaba ni para dormir, con los tiempos que corrían. Era algo mayor, lucía canas en la barba y el cabello castaños, su mirada era astuta y evaluó de pies a cabeza a Loki antes de indicarle que se acercara con un gesto. Bjmolf se quedó de pie detrás como si fuese el guardián de Loki.

Loki fue hacia él, asegurándose de ponerse una mano sobre el abdomen. Su semblante era todo consternación y dulzura. Una dama pasando por un apuro.

–Mi señora –dijo Lord Herryk. –Me han referido tu nombre y tu relación con el príncipe de los elfos –dijo Lord Herryk indicándole que tomase asiento en un butacón mullido. Loki así lo hizo. –Si me permites una pregunta, Bjmolf y los otros tres que te seguían lucen como si hubieran pasado por el infierno, pero tú no. Eso me hace pensar que Bölthorn, el gran traidor, te daba un trato especial. –A Loki no le gustó la implicación.

–Svadilfari fue su aliado durante un tiempo. Yo vivía en Dor–En–Ernil, no en las mazmorras del observatorio.

–¿Y Svadilfari te dejó atrás cuando huyó del este? El observatorio está destruido y Bjmolf me habló de Svadilfari socorriendo al rey elfo. ¿Cómo es que lo prefirió por encima de ti? –No le creía, pensaba que estaba mintiendo respecto a su identidad. Loki se sintió ofendido pero no fue eso lo que mostró. Bajó la mirada apenada. No conocía a Lord Herryk, y cuando se le mentía a alguien así había que dar muchas explicaciones.

–Tienes razón mi señor, en dudar que Svadilfari me dejaría; fui yo quien lo desobedeció. –Loki hizo una pausa en la que se mostró avergonzada de lo que iba a revelar. –Me encomendó a nuestros ohtar junto con su madre y nuestra Aranmaitë, sin embargo cuando ya nos marchábamos, miré atrás y lo que vi me produjo tal temor de perderlo que enloquecí y dejé atrás a Vanima y a Bjarni. No podía abandonarlo aunque sabía que era poco lo que podía hacer. Volví a Dor–En–Ernil. Había un domo oscuro que contenía a los muspell, pensé que estaría a salvo. Pronto entendí mi error, cuando esa barrera se vino abajo y los muspell se liberaron. Me topé con Ertan, Bjmolf, Dema y Tristán; ellos me protegieron y me ayudaron. Me obligaron a alejarme, no pude esperar más por mi amado. Los muspell bloqueaban nuestro camino y tuvimos que huir hacia el sur. –Había cautivado la atención de Lord Herryk, –y ahora lo único que deseo es reunirme con mi amado. –Esa última frase fue de corazón, porque Loki la dijo pensando en Thor. El enano asentía. –Svadilfari suele escucharme y si me prestases ayuda para llegar hasta él, le haría saber lo agradecida que estoy. En el pasado ha habido desavenencias entre nuestra gente, que profundizaron por las obras de esa serpiente desleal, Bölthorn, pero pienso, que si hay dos razas afines son las nuestras, ¿no es acaso Isil nuestra madre? Lord Herryk, por favor, no me dejes de lado en este bosque, temo por lo que pueda pasar. –Y volvió a posar sus manos amorosamente sobre la ilusión de un embarazo más avanzado que el que realmente tenía.

–Svadilfari debería nombrarte a ti su consejera, haz hablado hermosamente mi señora, tus palabras son razonables y casi tan bellas como tú. Sin embargo permíteme decirte que yo estuve ahí el día en que Svadilfari desembarcó en nuestro reino, a su diestra estaba Vanima Aranmaitë, y a su izquierda Nulka. Igual vi a su madre, pero a ti no te recuerdo junto a él, y estoy seguro de que no olvidaría tu cara. Más aún, la reina le obsequió un valioso collar de diamantes y él lo puso en el cuello de Vanima. Si eres quien dices, ¿por qué no te conocíamos?

–La alianza entre enanos y elfos oscuros se vio rota muy pronto. Pero créeme mi señor, él me ocultó por mi seguridad pero me ama, me ha amado desde hace tiempo, ha grabado mi nombre en la piedra angular de cuanto construyó en Asgard, se ha preocupado por mí y me ha obsequiado con su afecto. –Lord Herryk miró a Bjmolf por encima de Loki el cual no se atrevió a voltear.

–Ella es quien dice mi señor, yo presencié muestras de afecto por parte del príncipe. –Dijo Bjmolf.

–Sea, –dijo Lord Herryk finalmente, –estarás bajo mi custodia y veré que llegues a salvo a los brazos de tu amado.

–Gracias mi señor, estoy en gran deuda contigo, Svadilfari y yo, los dos lo estamos –apuntó con una sonrisa tímida.

Lord Herryk no la devolvió con sus compañeros. La hizo instalar en su propia tienda y la rodeó de guardias. Loki entendió que el lord enano no lo entregaría a Svadilfari, lo retendría para averiguar primero que tan valioso era y entonces cobraría por su devolución. Svadilfari se había vuelto más relevante de lo que pensaba, no era un peón insignificante a la sombra de su padre o de Bölthorn.

.

Al día siguiente Ertan se presentó en medio de un gran barullo. Los guardias no querían dejarlo pasar, el falso elfo tenía demasiado arraigadas sus manías de capitán de la guardia y se impuso mediante amenazas y a empujones. Loki había estado adormilado, conservaba su apariencia de mujer aunque su descanso no fue muy profundo. Se incorporó, había un enano con ella dentro de la tienda, fue arrollado por un impetuoso Ertan.

–Alteza –lo saludó como siempre lo saludaba. –¿Qué significa esto? No nos permiten acercarnos a ti, te tienen cautiva rodeada de guardias, cuando esto se sepa… –la indignación de Ertan era palpable. –Nos iremos –siguió –no necesitamos de los enanos para seguir.

–Discrepo –dijo la voz de Lord Herryk. Acababa de llegar, no parecía contrariado, a una señal suya el guardia en la tienda los dejó solos. –Hay grupos de muspell rondando la región, tu princesa no llegaría lejos, escoltada por un par de zarrapastrosos guerreros y una chiquilla.

–Ertan, permíteme hablar con Lord Herryk en privado –pidió Loge.

–Cómo digas alteza, si me necesitas estaré al alcance de tu voz. –Ertan le hizo una reverencia y obedeció.

Herryk la miraba, nuevamente evaluándola. Seguro estaba pensando que era una advenediza salida de la nada a la que se le había subido demasiado rápido el titulo real a la cabeza.

–¿Soy tu prisionera mi lord? –Inquirió.

–Eres mi invitada –repuso el enano. –Esta mañana recibí un mensajero de mi rey, indicándome la posición en la que se encuentra. Los ases y elfos se hicieron con una fortaleza llamada Omentielva, está a dos jornadas para un hombre cabalgando solo y de prisa; cuatro para un ejército en marcha.

Lord Herryk le indicó con un ademán la garrafa de vino especiado que le habían llevado a Loki junto con la cena de la noche anterior. Entendió al punto que quería que le sirviera. Loki así lo hizo, le escanció una copa y se la pasó con gestos mesurados y humildes.

–Mi señor.

–Cómo te podrás imaginar Svadilfari está ahí junto con Eyvindur, Thor y Lord Aldor. Parece ser que los muspell los vencieron en su primer choque frontal.

–¿Están con bien? ¿Hay heridos? –La preocupación que expresó no era fingida.

–Cayeron varios comandantes ases, los nuestros sufrieron bajas cuantiosas. En cuanto a Svadilfari, él no participó en el combate, está ileso. –Loki hubiera debido sacudirlo y obligarlo a decirle cuáles comandantes aesir, y también a referirle lo que supiera de Thor. Se estaba planteando acuchillarlo pero había aprendido que el engaño saca más verdades que la fuerza. –Thor es un bastardo –expresó y Loki sintió que se había perdido de algo. –Nos impuso vergonzosas condiciones para aceptarnos en su alianza, Surtur lo derrotó por completo, desearía su muerte pero sé que ahora mismo tal cosa no nos beneficiaría. Eyvindur vive y conociendo la exacerbada venganza que se cobró contra tu raza por haberle marcado la cara, estoy seguro de que querrá cobrarse aún más caras sus manos.

"Eso fue por su padre, no por su cara, la cara le daba igual" no pudo evitar pensar Loki.

–¿Qué hay de la relación entre tu amado y el rey elfo? –Loki comprendió que Herryk quería sacarle información útil que referirle a Tryggvi.

–Son amigos –le confió. La mirada espantada del enano le demostró que no ponía en duda sus palabras. –Así que tu rey podría tener dificultad en hallar simpatía para con su causa si se vuelve ahora mismo hacía Svadilfari.

–Nuestra causa es justa. Tú sabes bien que bajo sus rostros hermosos, los elfos de luz han sido capaces de una gran crueldad y tiranía hacia quienes consideran inferiores a ellos. Lo que dices, es sin duda preocupante, no comprendo el cariz de tal relación.

–Desde que se conocieron en Asgard, el rey elfo buscó a mi amado para cultivar su amistad. Y después aquí en Svartálfheim, Eyvindur estaba vulnerable y mucho me temo que Svadilfari tiene debilidad por los desvalidos. El rey elfo supo sacarle provecho a ello para manipular el afecto de Svadilfari. Aunque sería necio negar que esa amistad no es favorable, es la llave para que los aesir nos acepten. –Loge se movió lánguidamente paseándose por el reducido espacio. –Si me devuelves a Svadilfari te estará agradecido, inclinará su oído hacia ustedes.

–Lo que necesito es que tú lo persuadas, si es que en verdad tal cosa está en tus manos.

–¿Dudas de mí?

–Mi señora eres una criatura magnífica no sólo por tu belleza, sino también por tu inteligencia, deduces mucho a partir de poco. Sin embargo nunca te había visto. El hijo que llevas bien podría ser de ese Ertan que tan preocupado luce por ti, y estás tratando de manipularme para que te ayude a superar a los muspell.

–O puedo ser quien digo y si se supiera que me haz tratado con bajeza Svadilfari le dará la espalda definitivamente a tu rey y favorecerá a Eyvindur. –Lord Herryk se levantó iracundo.

–¿Osas amenazarme? –Loge se encogió como si le temiera.

–Te pido perdón si mis palabras te ofenden mi señor –retrocedió hasta el camastro y se quedó sentada ahí. –Ustedes siempre han sido generosos con nosotros; y no olvidamos fácilmente lo que Larus nos hizo, yo no lo hago. Pero estoy desesperada.

–Prueba que eres quien dices. Enviaré un mensajero –Herryk le acercó pergamino, pluma y tinta. –Escríbele a Svadilfari y ya veremos que responde. Si dices la verdad serás conducida con los máximos honores hasta él, si no… pues bien, no me gusta que me mientan.

Loge no demoró en hacer lo que se le pedía. Compuso una carta cuyas palabras sólo podrían ser de una esposa a su amado. Por supuesto, no escribió ninguna queja contra Lord Herryk, sino que alabó su hospitalidad. El enano parecía más convencido de tener a la persona correcta bajo su amparo. Loge sería la llave de una alianza. Le quitó la carta con amabilidad e inclusive la reverenció al partir. Aun así no permitió que Ertan volviera a acercársele, aunque aceptó la presencia de Dema junto a su princesa.

Los enanos dejaron que Dema le llevase de comer y que le hiciera compañía, aunque igual había un enano presente. Dema lo miraba con preocupación.

–Diles quien eres –le dijo ella en su idioma, en la variante de élfico de los elfos oscuros. –El nombre de Thor les dará pavor y te dejaran ir.

–Pero yo no quiero que me dejen ir, –repuso Loki. –Estamos agotados y yo solo no puedo luchar contra los muspell. Quiero que me escolten como el príncipe que soy hasta el sitio donde está Thor. A cambio sólo debo tolerar su desconfianza.

–Entonces diles quien eres y ordénales que te escolten.

–No. Thor ha sido duro con el rey enano, a Loge la llevarán hasta Svadilfari, a Loki lo mandarían a Menelmakar prisionero.

–Princesa, debes expresarte en la lengua común –le pidió el enano que las vigilaba. Loki se disculpó y siguió su conversación en ese idioma.

–Ya quiero volver junto a él –dijo y se sobó la barriga.

–Así será –pronosticó Dema e increíblemente, contribuyó a la farsa poniéndose a trenzarle el cabello a Loki.

.

Esa noche un mensajero apareció en Omentielva. Llevaba dos cartas para el rey Tryggvi. Una era de Lord Herryk y la otra la firmaba Loge. El rey enano leyó el contenido de ambas, entendió al punto que su general se había hecho con un rehén valioso y por supuesto, no dudó en sacarle provecho a la situación. Se dirigió donde pernoctaba Svadilfari. El príncipe no tenía guardias que custodiasen su sueño, así que le fue muy fácil entrar y despertarlo.

No se disculpó por irrumpir así, sino que le tendió la carta.

Svadilfari la tomó bastante extrañado y leyó:

"_Mi amado Svadilfari, _

_Por muchos días he anhelado reencontrarme contigo. Sé que me pensabas a salvo junto a tu madre, y que saberme extraviada en este reino te causará gran angustia. Sin embargo, es así. Me separé de los nuestros, quienes huían de Dor–En–Ernil; y ahora estoy tan lejos de ti. _

_Esta travesía ha sido extenuante pero la soporto con buena disposición pues sé que al final de este camino estaré a tu lado. Soy cuidadosa por el bien de nuestro hijo, no lo dudes. Extraño tus brazos en torno mío, perdona si mis palabras son dignas de censura, Amarië se burlaría de mí si pudiera leerlas. Mis recuerdos de nuestros días juntos me hacen fuerte, cuando explicabas a mi núbil mente la constante de Planck, los principios de tu magia y compartíamos la cena. _

_Me encuentro bajo la protección de Lord Herryk, quien me ha ofrecido darme salvoconducto hasta donde te halles. Es gentil, como nuestro querido amigo Riodhr y su hospitalidad es tan basta como la que te prodigó su alteza Loki la última vez que lo auxiliaste. _

_Por favor, aguarda por mí. Pienso en ti a cada momento. _

_Loge_".

Svadilfari leyó la carta dos veces y luego miró a Tryggvi.

–¿Dónde está mi mujer?

–Te será devuelta, no te quepa le menor duda de ello pues es lo menos que un amigo puede hacer por otro. Una muestra de buena voluntad a cambio de otra –y añadió –sé mi aliado, reniega de Eyvindur como deberías hacer pues él no te traerá nada más que desgracias.

–¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te prometa ser un canalla con él? ¿Qué te apoye cuando te dirijas a Thor? –Tryggvi asintió, si quería todo eso. –No hasta que tenga a Loge conmigo.

–Estará aquí en unos cuantos días. La verás y entonces podremos acordar los términos de nuestra alianza. –Svadilfari asintió a su vez.

–Tryggvi, no la lastimen ni la molesten en forma alguna, espera un hijo mío. –Tryggvi bufó pero dijo que así se haría y luego se marchó. No era la primera vez que Svadilfari mentía adjudicándose la paternidad de ese pequeño.

Svadilfari se quedó mirando de nuevo la carta que Loki le enviaba. Al parecer era capaz de surgir en los lugares más inesperados y hacerse de gente a la cual sacarle beneficio. Por lo que entendía había mudado su forma a la de una fémina, se había cambiado el nombre, le había endilgado de nuevo el hijo que gestaba y a base de mentiras se había conseguido una escolta de enanos.

–Cómo Bölthorn lo haría –caviló con tristeza. Pero no todo estaba bien. Lo que decía sobre Lord Herryk podía entenderse como que lo estaban reteniendo prisionero. En otro tiempo Svadilfari hubiera corrido a salvarlo pero ahora mismo, no podía dejar de lado a Eyvindur, a sus elfos ni la guerra.

Intentó dilucidar cuál sería el mejor curso de acción. Pensó por un momento en llevar la carta a Hildetand y explicarle que su hermano estaba en problemas, que debía auxiliarlo pues él no tenía los medios. Pero Hildetand se burlaría de él por su falta de agallas además de que lo apabullaría y humillaría; y quizás no querría correr al rescate de Loki. Después pensó en Karnilla. Podía acudir a ella y pedirle que enviase a Hagen. Una imagen del dragón negro luchando con los enanos en medio de un mar de fuego se le pasó por la mente. Negó para sí mismo. Loki podría resultar lastimado si Hagen intervenía. Y por último pensó en Lord Aldor. No en pedirle al sabio que rescatase a Loki, lo que pensó o más bien recordó, fue lo que el sabio le dijo hacia poco: "debes ser un buen príncipe o más aún debes ser un buen hombre, y enmendar tus errores".

Sí, eso era lo mejor.

.

Allá en Asgard, alguien como Svadilfari no podía acercarse a la nobleza así como así. Para ver a Loki tenía que agendar primero con Ari. Para hablar con Thor… pues bien, para ser francos Svadilfari no podía hablar con Thor a menos que él lo mandase llamar primero y tal cosa había ocurrido sólo una vez; cuando el dios del trueno le reclamó que había metido elfos oscuros de contrabando en su reino.

Aquí en Omentielva, para hablar con Thor, Svadilfari sólo tuvo que pedirle a los ases que vigilaban las puertas de su tienda que lo anunciaran. No sabía si el protocolo era más fácil o si él era más importante. Como fuera, a pesar de que era la hora previa al amanecer y que Thor dormía, dijeron que sí y le permitieron entrar.

No llevaba la carta consigo, no podía acercársele a Thor con semejante sentencia de muerte pendiendo encima. La estancia tenía un fuerte olor a herbolaria, seguro obra de Karnilla. Su amiga, había acudido el día anterior a quejarse en el hombro de Svadilfari.

"¿Sabes qué fue lo que Thor me dijo?" Así inició su monologo. No esperó respuesta. "Dijo que no hemos de amputarle el brazo, que puedo hacerme cargo si se le cae por sí mismo. ¿Puedes creer lo caradura que es? Como si fuese un muñeco. Si las suturas ceden, se morirá del choque hemorrágico o le dará una infección que le detendrá el corazón. Está ahí tan campante dando órdenes, delirando de fiebre, sin escucharnos a Velaryon y a mí. Eyvindur no puede detener su tiempo como hizo con Hogun porque entonces la cirugía que le hicimos jamás tendrá oportunidad de sanar. Si ha de salvar el brazo necesita descanso absoluto y no moverse de su cama, un movimiento brusco y adiós suturas. Pero, claro, hay que mandar mensaje a Surtur para decirle: por favor no nos ataques próximamente es que Thor convalece. ¡A ver si ese maldito demonio es más razonable!"

Svadilfari había dicho que sí a todo y luego la había abrazado. Hasta él podía ver lo que pasaría a continuación. Los muspell los atacarían eventualmente, Thor acudiría y sería su fin. A menos que… a menos que Loki pudiera curarlo. Y ahora Loki estaba muy cerca, casi al alcance y él igual necesitaba ayuda.

Acudía a él porque Thor tenía muchos hombres bajo su mando que podían resolver el problema, comandaba inclusive a Tryggvi así que bien podía decirle que se dejase de jugarretas.

Svadilfari encontró al rey de los aesir sentado sobre su cama. Llevaba el brazo derecho vendado y sujetado a su cuerpo para que no lo moviera, pero el vendaje supuraba. Svadilfari no era cirujano pero hasta él sabía que eso no era buena señal. Thor tenía los ojos hundidos y el rostro ceniciento, su cabello estaba húmedo por la fiebre. Pero aun así se mostró como el mismo hombre de siempre.

–¿Qué pasa? Me dicen que tienes algo que decir que no puede esperar. –Svadilfari le hizo una reverencia.

–Alteza, yo… –no supo bien como expresarse, no estaba habituado a hablar de complots y ardides. Sabía negociar contratos y salarios, pero esto… –Quiero pedirte perdón por haber codiciado durante largo tiempo a Loki, sabiendo como sabía que es tu esposo y por lo tanto alguien vedado.

Thor arqueó las cejas extrañado.

–No acepto tus disculpas –dijo. –Estoy seguro de que hiciste todo lo que pusiste por robarme su afecto, así que… tú mismo. La próxima vez que tengas ganas de hablar de Loki búscate otro escucha, tienes suerte de que no me sirvan las dos manos y por tanto no pueda rodearte el cogote con ellas.

–No he terminado –se atrevió. –Sí hice cuanto pude por quitártelo…

–Acabo de recordar que una vez te agarré del cuello con una sola mano, podemos averiguar si…

–Pero no importó nada de lo que le ofrecí o intenté, ni siquiera que Bölthorn lo abdujera, él nunca fue mío. –Thor lo miró como si acabara de decir una gran idiotez. Svadilfari consideró que en verdad tenía suerte de que estuviera mal físicamente, de que no pudiera levantarse y atraer su martillo.

–No es de nadie. Se basta a sí mismo y no puedes acercártele más que en sus propios términos. –Por un momento se entendieron, y supieron que habían sufrido tormentos similares, pero ese breve atisbo de solidaridad desapareció rápidamente, Svadilfari no estaba seguro de que realmente hubiese ocurrido. Thor le indicó la puerta.

–Te digo todo esto por una razón de peso.

–Por las nornas, es que hay que sacarte las palabras con pinzas. Acaba de una vez.

–Sé dónde está. Me hizo llegar una carta en la que me refiere que se encuentra cerca. No sé cómo lo hizo pero dio con el ejército de Lord Herryk, uno de los señores enanos. Lo tienen retenido con ellos aunque no saben de quién se trata. Cambió su forma por la de una mujer embarazada, quizás para inspirar compasión. –Svadilfari omitió la parte de: dijo que es mi esposa y que el hijo que espera es mío.

La mirada de Thor fue de absoluta incredulidad en un principio pero pronto se convirtió en confusión y luego, finalmente, en esperanza. No preguntó por qué Loki le escribió a Svadilfari y no a él; ni porqué Svadilfari le confiaba tal cosa. Se puso de pie en el acto.

–¡Guardias! –Llamó y Svadilfari se preguntó si había ido muy lejos. –Tráiganme a Volstagg y a Velaryon –les ordenó. Svadilfari aguardaba que le dijera algo y eso fue: –a Karnilla no la quiero conmigo, seguramente tratará de detenerme. Heimdall –llamó y aguardó una palabra del portero de Asgard. Soltó una risotada de júbilo. –¡Puede verlo! Bien, no exactamente a él, pero ha encontrado la mujer embarazada de la que hablas. –Thor volvió a reírse y le dio una palmada a Svadilfari con la mano izquierda como felicitándolo por su buen trabajo.

Volstagg y Velaryon llegaron en ese instante.

–¿Qué necesitas? –Inquirió el león de Asgard.

–Que te quedes al mando –le respondió sin parar de sonreír antes de volverse a Velaryon. –Necesito que me inmovilices bien el brazo.

.

El ejército de Lord Herryk avanzaba a paso lento. Le habían cedido unos de los ponys a Loge, quien cabalgaba a la diestra de Lord Herryk. El enano le prodigaba gran deferencia o quizás la estaba vigilando. Bjmolf había tenido razón. Aun a los enanos los conmovía lo mismo que al resto de los mortales, una mujer hermosa en estado, una visión ideal de la esperanza y la pureza. Sus compañeros seguro no opinaban igual. Loki había solicitado monturas para ellos también, y aunque en el caso de Dema se probó que era indispensable ayudarla para seguir la marcha, los otros dos no obtuvieron nada. Los enanos les dijeron a Ertan y a Tristán que si así lo querían podían viajar con las máquinas de guerra que eran tirabas por bueyes. Los dos se negaron e iban a pie junto con el resto de la infantería.

El lord había prohibido que Ertan se le acercase a Loge. Seguía sospechando que la actitud protectora de Ertan eran celos. Aunque ya no dudaba de la historia que le había contado. Un mensajero de Tryggvi había acudido prontamente a confirmar que Svadilfari iba a negociar una alianza a cambio de su mujer y su hijo no nacido. La devoción de su amigo seguía inquebrantable.

–Pobre, a veces me siento casi mal por hacerlo sufrir tanto –pensó Loge, pero no estaba lo suficientemente conmovida como para darle afecto a cambio. Porque todos sus pensamientos que encerrasen la mínima chispa de amor estaban puestos en Thor en ese momento.

Le inquietaba pensar que Surtur lo había vencido, quería saber si estaba herido, si necesitaba de su magia curativa; quería saber que tejemanejes políticos se cocinaban en la coalición de razas que pretendía frenar a los muspell, y por supuesto quería meter sus manos en ella. Y ante todo, quería estar con Thor. Quería mostrarle que el vientre comenzaba a redondeársele, quería abrazarlo, olerlo, yacer con él. Quería ante todo protegerlo de la profecía que vaticinaba su final en este reino y en esta guerra y la cual había enterrado dentro de sí durante el tiempo que permaneció con Bölthorn.

Súbitamente, desde la retaguardia escucharon un cuerno de guerra. Desde donde estaban los enanos se volvieron a un tiempo y vieron a los gigantes marchando hacia ellos. Un grupo compacto de apenas diez, la mitad eran brutales y enormes, la otra mitad parecían féminas envueltas en llamas. Iban corriendo directo a ellos.

Loki ya los había visto antes, en el observatorio. Pero aún no los había visto entrar en combate, esta sería la primera vez. Se quedó quieta mientras que Herryk abandonaba su lado, dejándola encomendada a una guardia de once hombres.

Los vio organizarse para resistir. Ellos eran pequeños y tenían la desventaja de su escaso tamaño, pero pronto sacaron escudos reforzados y adoptaron una formación bien compacta. Loki vio como los muspell se metieron entre ellos a la fuerza, y fuerza les sobraba. Había fuego y gritos desgarradores. Los muspell peleaban con los enanos como si fuesen fieras haciendo trizas presas diminutas.

–Como lobos entre ovejas –pensó Loki, pero no se movió.

Los muspell se separaron unos de otros. Si atacasen en un grupo compacto sin perder la formación seguramente serían más letales, pero cada cual iba a lo suyo. Combatían con una energía imparable y con furia que rayaba en el odio. Ni las lanzas, ni las hachas, ni las flechas los doblegaban. Cuando Lord Herryk logró tumbar al primero, uno de los pequeños, ya habían muerto al menos una veintena de sus hombres. Loki estaba seguro de que los muspell perderían. Su inferioridad numérica era insalvable.

Pero entonces una nueva compañía de muspell se unió a la primera, eran más numerosos que los anteriores, unos cincuenta. El desafío se volvía desesperado. Estos llegaron desde otra dirección, desde el flanco derecho del ejército. Tomaron desprevenidos a los enanos, que habían estado concentrados en repeler a los primeros. Entraron corriendo y finalmente con grandes saltos cayeron al centro del ejército y desde ahí comenzaron con su brutal masacre. Dos de ellos se movieron en dirección a Loki. Sintió que el aire se calentaba conforme se acercaban. Pero los enanos iban a defenderla. Hizo retroceder su pony y se alejó seguida de su escolta.

Uno de los muspell llevaba una gran maza, la hizo oscilar barriendo a un gran número de enanos, lanzándolos por los aires, despanzurrándolos contra el suelo. Se le fueron encima con lanzas a las piernas tratando de tumbarlo.

Una de las féminas apareció corriendo y gritando, lanzó una lanza prendida en fuego. El suelo empezó a arder donde golpeó. Demasiado cerca de Loki. Su pony se encabritó y la derribó. La caída no fue dolorosa. Uno de los de su escolta se apresuró a levantarla, le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

Y en eso, el cielo despejado se cubrió de nubes. Loki sintió que un viento refrescante soplaba sobre ellos. Vio como las nubes de tormenta se desplazaban oscureciendo el paisaje. Observó fascinada.

–¿Cómo es posible? –Se preguntó.

La tormenta relampagueo sobre sus cabezas y comenzó a llover. Los incendios que los muspell habían iniciado amainaron y el calor sofocante se disipó. Los enanos parecieron recomponerse y se lanzaron al ataque con nuevos ánimos. Vio la capa roja ondeando, la capa roja bordada en plata élfica que él le había obsequiado; lanzó un grito de júbilo.

–¡Thor! –Emergió de su garganta, desde lo más hondo de su pecho.

El dios del trueno aterrizó a unos metros de ella. Cayó con el martillo izado en lo alto y lo descargó contra el suelo con todo su poderío. Los relámpagos surgieron de su arma calcinando a los dos muspell que tenía más cerca, los cuales danzaron en luz resplandeciente antes de derrumbarse. Los enanos se lanzaron sobre ellos con las hachas en alto y los hicieron pedazos.

Loge fue hacia Thor con paso decidido. Cuando su escolta intentó frenarla cambió de forma revelándose a sí mismo. Los azoró tanto con ello que le abrieron paso. Lord Herryk no les había dicho que debían proteger incluso con sus vidas a este hombre, este hechicero aesir. Thor no lo había visto aún. Parecía haber atraído la atención de los gigantes de fuego. Se dirigían hacia él, tres más de ellos. Lo vio golpear con fuerza la rodilla de otro con el martillo, reparó en que lo empuñaba con la mano izquierda. Cuando el gigante se inclinó recibió otro golpe ahora en la mandíbula, los enanos lo esperaban cuando cayó. Loki vio que Thor no llevaba puesta la armadura, iba con el torso descubierto, la capa roja estaba sujeta sobre uno de sus hombros, y el brazo derecho lo llevaba vendado y sujeto a su cuerpo. Cuando uno de los muspell quiso acercársele a Thor por la espalda, Loki corrió y enterró su mano en el suelo como el jötun que era, hizo saltar una hilera de picas de hielo a los pies del gigante, Thor se giró a tiempo de arrojarle un rayo que lo tumbó. Y Loki llegó a su lado en medio de la lluvia y del combate. Los enanos distrajeron al gigante que restaba.

–No tenías que venir, ya iba a ti a lomos de los enanos –lo reprendió Loki.

Thor no respondió en cambio soltó el martillo, lo alcanzó por el cuello y no pudo esperar más. Lo besó ahí mismo. Loki sintió los labios de Thor muy calientes, la caricia no fue ansiosa, sino sosegada y suave.

Loki se soltó pronto. Sus sentidos en alerta. Escuchó la claridad de un cuerno de guerra pero sus notas agudas disonaban de los que había escuchado hacer sonar a los enanos.

–Los vanir –gritó uno de los enanos. –Aquí llegan los vanir.

Los muspell estaban perdidos. Cuando los arqueros vanir, a caballo, se unieron a la reyerta, la suerte de la batalla quedó decidida. Haló a Thor de una mano alejándose. No tenían por qué luchar más. Sintió que Thor le apretaba la mano más y más. Cuando lograron alejarse en algo de la pelea, Loki se detuvo a mirarlo mejor. Le apartó la capa para mirar su brazo herido. Estaba sangrando, Loki lo tocó suavemente, notó que la sangre de Thor estaba diluida por el líquido que supuraba. Miró en el hombro donde había suturas quirúrgicas, se habían desecho y la carne se abría hasta el hueso.

–Serás bestia –se quejó Loki. –No debiste.

–De todos modos estaba perdido –repuso Thor pero su voz sonó apagada. Era obvio que le dolía, apretó los dientes pero acarició el rostro de Loki con su mano buena. –Te ves tan hermoso.

–Estás delirando.

–¡Primo! –Gritó una voz y Loki se volvió. Era uno de los gemelos, no sabía cuál de los dos. –¡Thor! No esperábamos contar con tan buena compañía. Vimos señales de la batalla desde nuestro campamento y vinimos… –desmontó fluidamente y se calló al ver a Thor. –¿Lo hirieron? Hay que llevarlo a nuestros sanadores, los enanos se ven particularmente encabronados a pesar de que acaban de vencer. Dicen –le contó a Loki –que eres un hijo de perra. Los hemos mandado callar, a la familia no se le insulta.

Lord Herryk venía a ellos seguido de Ertan y Tristán. Loki pasó el brazo izquierdo de Thor sobre sus hombros para sostenerlo. Vio que los ases traían sus espadas manchadas de sangre, se habían metido en la pelea aunque no era propiamente su pelea.

–¡Alteza! –Los dos parecían más felices que nunca, de ver a Thor.

–Me mentiste Loge esposa de Svadilfari –dijo Herryk bastante cabreado, traicionado hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

Pero Loki no tenía oídos para él. Su papel como peón había acabado y ya no le interesaba. Ahora lo único que lo ocupaba era Thor y lo mal que se veía.

–Llévanos –le ordenó más que pedirle al gemelo ante él. –Llévanos a tu campamento.

.

Herryk quería parlamentar con Loki y exigía una reparación de la injuria que le había causado pero los gemelos se ocuparon de despacharlo. Igual se hicieron cargo de Dema, Ertan y Tristán, de que ahora sí tuviesen caballos y fuesen tratados con respeto que rayaba en el aprecio.

Thor y él terminaron en el campamento vanir que estaba hacia el este. Los gemelos no compartían tienda de acampar, uno, de nuevo quien sabe cuál, les cedió la suya para que la ocupasen. Loki se apresuró a quitarle la capa a Thor. La estancia era cómoda y amplia. Y Thor acabó sentado en el lecho.

–Necesita un sanador, ya mandamos por los que tenemos, igual le pediremos uno a Lady Nienor –lo que decían no tenía sentido para él.

Thor se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

–No te desmayes –le ordenó Loki. –Si te duermes ahora quizás no vuelvas a despertar. ¿No querías verme más que nada? Entonces mírame. –Thor enfocó sus ojos en él y sonrió. Loki revisó con cuidado la herida. Olía terrible y se veía aún peor. Loki le agradeció internamente a Bölthorn y sus lecciones de necromancia. Había practicado a reinjertar miembros amputados en cadáveres de elfos allá en el observatorio, había ejercitado su magia de revivir tejido por dañado que estuviese, inclusive había resucitado un cuerpo.

Le soltó los vendajes, encontró el brazo de Thor hinchado y ennegrecido hasta las uñas.

–Mierda y requeté mierda –los gemelos le hicieron eco a lo que estaba pensando. –Hay que amputarlo –diagnosticaron casi a coro. Volvieron a llamar a voces al sanador.

–No –repuso Thor oyéndolos a medias, con los ojos vidriosos de fiebre. –Mi sanador es Loki nadie más, no quiero a nadie más.

–Necesito lienzos para limpiarlo bien. –Pidió Loki imitando un poco a Karnilla.

–¿Y qué más? ¿Anestesia? ¿Escalpelo? ¿Agua hirviendo? –Loki se lo pensó.

–Nada más.

–¡Nada más! –Dijo escandalizado uno a su gemelo. –Es un matasanos.

–Lo es –concordó el otro. Un grupo de sanadores tanto elfos como vanir irrumpió llevando sus utensilios con ellos. Depositaron todo en la mesa aledaña, entre emplastos, medicamentos, menjurjes, vendajes, material quirúrgico y anestésicos. Se dispusieron a separar a la pareja real. Se pusieron a lamentar el estado del brazo de Thor, a planear donde iban a cortar, iba a ser difícil, muy difícil sin duda.

–Déjenlo –pidió Loki en tono mesurado y Thor asintió a sus palabras. –Que nadie lo toque.

Le abrieron espacio y puso manos a la obra ignorando a su público. Limpió la herida con agua estéril pero sin tocarla y finalmente hundió sus dedos en ella. Thor gritó y lo sujetó del brazo con su mano izquierda apretándolo tan fuerte que le hacía daño, pero luego aguantó sin quejarse más.

La magia de Loki inundó el lugar. Había lentes de aumento con las que podría trabajar con mayor precisión, pero no la suficiente. Había usado una cuando trató de recomponer las manos rotas de Eyvindur, pero estaba tan dañado que no pudo con ello, no había manera de guiarse ni de acomodar todo lo destrozado que Eyvindur tenía. Pero con Thor sería diferente. No sabía por qué, porque la herida de Eyvindur era distinta de esta. Ni sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer. Cerró los ojos y soltó el aire despacio. Y escogió dejarse llevar.

Empezó desde la mano de Thor, acariciándolo y sobándolo, recobró poco a poco el color normal; y se fue desinflamando. Loki fue subiendo por el brazo haciendo una labor paciente. En el observatorio había impedido que una mano cercenada se pudriera, la mantuvo viva durante días y días; pudo hacer que la sangre volviera a correr en un cadáver confiriéndole inclusive pulso. Podía con esto, estaba seguro.

Cuando llegó al antebrazo de Thor, de la abertura en el hombro manaba líquido, como si Loki estuviese drenándole toda la podredumbre que tenía, empapó las manos de Loki. Se giró a buscar algo con que secarse, notó que había una docena de personas con ellos, los gemelos y unos elfos en armadura; estaban igual los sanadores que además ¡estaban tomando notas! Uno de ellos, una vanir se aproximó y se puso a secar el líquido que manaba de la herida de Thor con un paño limpio. Se apartó un poco pero se quedó ahí, como si fuese la asistente de Loki.

No supo que decir y no se iba a ocupar de todos ellos en ese momento. Siguió adelante, hasta llegar al brazo de Thor. Su amado murmuraba incoherencias, puras palabras románticas para Loki, bufaba y gemía pero había dejado de apretarle el brazo a Loki. Parecía menos dolorido.

Faltaba el hombro, el punto donde el brazo había sido arrancado del torso.

La parte difícil. Thor cerró los ojos.

–No te duermas –lo llamó Loki. –Mírame.

–Te miro –respondió y obedeció.

–Háblame, sigue hablándome.

–¿Cuándo nace nuestro hijo? –Escogió preguntar Thor. Loki sonrió.

–Aún falta mucho tiempo.

–Heimdall dijo que te veía, que tenías un abdomen muy voluminoso y pensé…

–¿Qué era real? No, Thor, no he llegado a ese punto, si fuera así no tendría mi magia ahora. –A Thor se le cerraron los parpados pesadamente pero siguió hablando con Loki, palabras casi inaudibles, sólo para Loki.

Loki dejó de seguir la conversación. Su magia se apoderó de la herida y fue como si Loki la hiciera suya. Eso no le había pasado cuando las manos de Eyvindur, se había resistido a que fuese así. Loki sintió como si su propio cuerpo se hendiera, sintió que perdía la fuerza de su mano derecha, sintió que sangraba; aunque sabía que no podía ser así, que simplemente estaba dejándose llevar demasiado. Pero si se concentraba en la herida de Thor como si fuera suya, podía sentir el efecto de su magia, podía guiarse por la forma en que se sentía para reparar con cuidado nervios, tendones, vasos sanguíneos, hueso, músculo, piel. Se perdió en ese trance de curandero y no volvió sino hasta que el dolor cesó y percibió que había recuperado sus fuerzas. Estaba muy cansado y se desplomó pero los brazos de Thor lo sostuvieron.

–Si no lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera creído –murmuró alguien. Loki notó que los vanir estallaban en felicitaciones y muestras de alegría. Los elfos estaban solemnes como ante un milagro. Y a Loki le dolía la cabeza de verlos.

–Déjennos –les pidió Thor. –Deseamos un momento en privado.

–Sí claro, lo que ustedes quieran –repuso uno de los gemelos y mandó a todos salir de aquel lugar. –Les mandaremos la cena en un rato, haremos que les cambien de inmediato las sábanas de la cama –acotó antes de perderse fuera.

Loki se puso de pie y fue a enjuagarse las manos. Igual se limpió la cara.

–Ven –escuchó que lo llamaba Thor. Estaba sentado al borde la cama moviendo repetidamente su mano derecha como probándola. –Ven –volvió a pedirle.

Y Loki fue.

Thor lo atrajo haciéndolo sentarse en sus piernas y le sacó la ropa empapada que llevaba puesta. Era sólo una túnica sencilla y Loki se encontró piel contra piel en un instante. Las manos de Thor le acariciaron el abdomen. Loki lo dejó mirar a su entero gusto y sentirlo todo lo que quisiera.

–Empieza a notarse un poco –le dijo encantado por ello. –No pensé que en estos días pudiera sentir tanta dicha. –Siguió y empezó a besarlo, en la boca, en las mejillas, en el cuello. –Hueles bien.

–No me he bañado en días –le aclaró Loki, –y tu hueles a enfermedad todavía; y tienes este aire de convaleciente.

–Quítamelo, acaba tu labor de sanador.

–¿Cómo así? No me vas a preguntar ¿dónde he estado o que es lo que he hecho?

–Después.

Loki buscó agua y más paños limpios. Desnudó completamente a Thor con su magia y lo hizo sentarse en un butacón. Fue limpiándole la piel palmo por palmo, refrescándolo y quitándole de encima el sudor de la fiebre, el olor de la infección en la herida y los rastros de sangre seca. Supuso que Karnilla haría un trabajo más fino. Que tendría su herbolaria para dispersar los humores de enfermedad del ambiente y que haría que Thor se sintiera mejor con pociones. Pero había modos de sanar el alma que ella desconocía, que Loki sí que dominaba, por la sencilla razón de que amaba a Thor, más que nadie.

Le enjuagó el cabello con cuidado y lo secó amorosamente. Thor le seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con ojos embelesados que hacían que Loki se sintiera el ser más adorado de los nueve.

–Tócame –se le escapó. Thor lo miró sonriendo. Loki se mordió los labios pero no se retractó de lo dicho. Estaban cansados. No tuvieron un arrebato de amor desenfrenado. Se tocaron con cuidado, recorriéndose poco a poco uno al otro. Loki estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Thor, sintiendo como lo iba dilatando, con hábiles caricias, demostrándole que conocía de sobra su cuerpo y la manera en que le gustaba ser tocado. Fue Loki quien dominó a Thor sobre el butacón en que estaban, se subió sobre él dándose impulso agarrado de los amplios hombros de Thor. Lo provocó con movimientos lánguidos que despertaron la pasión de Thor, frotándose de a poco, sintiéndose anhelante.

–No quiero lastimarte –murmuró Thor cuando la punta empezó a hundirse en el cuerpo de Loki. No se habían dado tiempo de que Loki fuese preparado adecuadamente, no tenían ningún aceite con ellos.

–Pero yo si quiero –repuso Loki con seguridad. –Te he anhelado largamente, déjame saciar mi deseo de ti, sin temor.

–Sin temor –repitió Thor. Sus manos, que bueno era contar con ambas, le separaron más los muslos a Loki. Su amado gimió antes de morderse los labios. Pareció recordar en donde estaban, movió los dedos y Thor vio una de las barreras que insonorizaban brillando en verde alrededor de ellos. Se hundió en Loki tratando de ser gentil, embistiendo suave, sosteniendo a Loki pegado a él como si lo confortase con el calor de su cuerpo. –Mi muy amado –le susurró, disfrutando de él.

Cuando se conocieron, Loki había llenado un anhelo en el alma de Thor que éste ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Loki lo colmaba por completo, lo hacía feliz como nadie. Cuando no estaban juntos, la vida de Thor no se detenía, ni lo atormentaban el vacío y la tristeza. Pero sus días carecían de brillo y sentía constantemente que algo le faltaba para que el sol fuese más cálido, la comida más suculenta, su cuerpo menos frío, su corazón menos inquieto. Loki lo completaba de maneras que ni siquiera creyó posibles. Miró a Loki, sus gestos ya le eran familiares. La forma en que sus labios se despegaban buscando aire mientras gemía, la forma como fruncía el ceño como si se concentrase en las placenteras sensaciones que lo embargaban, el rubor que le cubría las mejillas, la forma en que casi gritaba frenándose. Y Thor sabía, que podía hacer que se olvidara del pudor más elemental, que podía hacerlo gritar desaforado, rogar por caricias más atrevidas, que podía incitarlo a aventurarse en desafueros animales y salvajes. Pero no podría amarlo así esa noche. No tenía fuerzas para ello, aunque ya las hallaría. En cambio lo amó con cuidado, moviéndose acompasado, en un ritmo que sabían alcanzar juntos y sin mediar ni una palabra. Vio a Loki sonreír y abrir los ojos para mirarlo. Recibió con gusto los besos que Loki le obsequió.

–Ahora si he terminado de sanarte, otra vez eres tú, entero y sin penas –musitó entrecortado.

Thor le mordió los labios, se estaban riendo cuando culminaron.

Tuvieron que volverse a asear después de yacer juntos. Un grupo de siervos entró de golpe llevándoles la cena prometida y preparándoles un lecho seco y limpio para que pudiesen dormir. Les llevaron avena, lonchas de carne, fruta fresca y una jarra de vino rebajado a medias con agua. Se pusieron a comer charlando, contándose lo elemental de sus respectivos viajes. Loki habló sobre la caída del observatorio, sobre Eyvindur y Svadilfari, lo que había visto de los muspell y un poco sobre los enanos. No mencionó el caos, eso se lo guardó, aun llevaba el tongwa. Thor le habló en cambio de las batallas con las dísir, de la muerte de Brun, de la pelea primero con Magog y luego con Surtur. Cuando Thor tuvo que decirle que habían sido vencidos pareció ensombrecerse de nuevo. Había vino, Loki le escanció la copa a Thor y volvió a besarlo, a besarlo mucho, hasta que se fueron a la cama.

Thor se durmió en el acto. Loki seguía despierto. Se sobó el cuello como hacia cuando portaba el mornië. Se había borrado las marcas que le había hecho en cuanto pudo. Ahí junto a Thor se sintió a salvo y se sintió fuerte.

–Bölthorn quería que yo le entregase a Jorm… –dijo y la línea de suturas del tongwa surgió sobre sus labios. Los hechizos que lo habían maniatado a Bölthorn habían perdido fuerza desde que cumplió su contrato, pero no se había querido ocupar de ellos delante de Ertan y los otros. –Bölthorn quería… –no pudo decirlo de nuevo. Se llevó los dedos a las costuras y haló de ellas hasta que las arrancó de cuajo. Se cubrió la boca para no gritar de dolor. Su seidh curativo cerró la herida y los hilos del tongwa se le disolvieron en la mano. –Jörmundgander no será de Bölthorn–lo dijo varias veces para asegurarse de que era libre. –Un día Anarinya… –le susurró a Thor envueltos en las sombras, acariciándole la frente, quitándole un mechón de cabellos. –Un día iremos a buscar a Bölthorn y lo haremos pagar.

Una delgada daga de hielo apareció en la mano de Loki. Se la clavó bajo la línea de la clavícula donde sabía que llevaba el heitstrenging. Se encajó los dedos en la carne hasta hallarlo y con ayuda de su daga de hielo se lo sacó por fin. La pequeña perla negra quedó en su mano, esta no se deshizo. Loki la conservaría. Cuando acabaran con Surtur la usaría como brújula para que lo condujera a Bölthorn. Ese día Thor estaría a su lado, y quizás también sus hijos. Fenrir y Jörmundgander. Se sobó el abdomen. La serpiente del mundo no lo había herido, se había ocultado pues Loki no podía intuir su seidh. Se comportaba apacible gestándose dentro de él. Le preocupaba que pudiera dañar a su hijo, por supuesto. Pero no podía hacer nada sino correr el riesgo. Quería conservar a Jörmundgander.

–Nai ko a san yahz asotse da dah ero –murmuró. –Yo daré a luz al hijo del caos.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	46. Capítulo XLV

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XLV

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Perdón el día de demora en la publicación de este capítulo pero tenemos una excusa muy valiosa: Ayer fue el cumpleaños de la hija de Cuencas y mío, y a diferencia de Thor y Loki, no contamos con un corro de sirvientes que arreglen todo, nos dan envidia. Así que lo siento, pero eran causas de fuerza mayor.

Agradezco a quienes han estado siguiendo la historia, a quienes la han estado leyendo y por los reviews que nos han mandado. Quiero agradecer por este medio a Kuran Mikaode, a quien no le puedo responder vía reply. En cuanto a tu duda sobre Lord Aldor, es verdad que él haría lo que fuera por Eyvindur y parece no entender que Loki haga lo mismo por sus hijos o por Thor. Creo que condena a Loki por el uso de magia oscura y codearse con magos oscuros. Ya veremos más de ellos.

¡Muchas gracias!

Ahora, sí, a lo nuestro.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, M, Lemon, guerra, ardides políticos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XLV:

Sif vio a Hogun y a Thor consumirse en llamas. Thor salió de ahí por su propio pie e indemne pero Hogun no. Hogun se había quemado en el fuego maldito de Surtur.

Estaba soñando y en ese sueño Hogun la agarraba de la mano para que no volviera al campo de batalla, para que se quedase con él. Pero había que luchar y Hogun y Thor estaban gravemente heridos. Volstagg y Fandral no estaban. Así que sólo quedaba ella para cumplir con su deber. Se zafó bruscamente de la mano de Hogun, como había hecho en realidad, sabiendo que él lo comprendería. La batalla se repitió en los sueños de Sif, pero al final, en vez de que Fandral y Nienor la rescataran se encontraba vagando entre muertos. Lo peor era que no sabía hacia donde debía dirigirse.

–¡Hogun! –Lo llamaba y esperaba a que él le diera una señal de adonde dirigirse. –¡Hogun! –Estaba cada vez más desesperada. Sin su espada, sin enemigos que abatir, sin sus amigos y sin él. –Hogun –su llamada se fue haciendo cada vez más queda, sin que hubiera ninguna respuesta. –No estás muerto –se enfureció con él. –Tú eres mi roca, nos iríamos juntos de este mundo, si yo estoy viva, tú también.

Abrió los ojos murmurando "tú también".

Había recobrado la conciencia en un pabellón lujoso. Estaba en una cama de verdad y no los camastros que usaban los comandantes aesir en campaña. Tenía almohadas suaves, sábanas acolchadas y un dosel blanco sobre su cabeza. Se incorporó. Habían curado sus heridas, la habían aseado e incluso peinado. Notó que tenía el cabello en una media trenza. El sitio olía a jazmín y a hierbabuena. Le habían quitado la armadura, estaba vestida con una suave túnica de color claro y llevaba encima un manto de color marfil. Salió de la cama. Las piernas le flaquearon al tocar el piso, se movió despacio, con cuidado de no caerse. Abrió la tela del dosel, notó entonces que sus pies tocaban una alfombra mullida. Aquel pabellón no era muy amplio. La cama tampoco era tan grande aunque era muy suave. La armadura que le había visto a Lady Nienor estaba colgada en una percha.

Recordó los últimos acontecimientos antes de perder el conocimiento. Aplacó la ansiedad que sentía por Hogun.

–Él está vivo porque yo lo estoy –se repitió sosegándose. Sólo tenía que ocuparse de encontrar a Thor y al ejército. Los vanir, los elfos y Fandral le facilitarían ese deseo.

Vio una mesa con comida. Tenía muchísima hambre. Se sentó y tomó una pera a la que no dudó en hincarle el diente. Disfrutó de su sabor dulce y su textura crocante.

–Lady Sif –reconoció la voz de Nienor. –Me alegra que hayas despertado, dormiste durante cuatro días. –La elfa se acercó llevando una bandeja en las manos, la puso delante de Sif, era un faisán entero, olía muy bien. Cuando Nienor lo trinchó Sif descubrió que estaba relleno de almendras. El ejército aesir no comía mal, pero se alimentaban de harina de pescado, carne seca en tiras, potajes de leguminosas, cerveza diluida, pan para el camino que estaba cada vez más duro y la caza, sobre todo aves. El estómago le rugió antes de que pudiera soltarle un comentario irónico a Nienor por lo bien dispuesta que estaba su mesa. –Esta es mi tienda de acampar –Sif lo había deducido por la armadura que había visto. –Es un honor que seas mi huésped, eres una heroína. –Añadió escanciándole un vino de olor perfumado en una copa.

–No. No lo soy. Seré una heroína cuando ganemos, y no hemos conseguido nada. Los muspell nos derrotaron –le recordó hastiada de sus modales, de sus lujos y su comida. Dejó el faisán y la miró resentida. –No comprendes nada de guerra. –La reprendió. Nienor la miró confundida. –Deberías dejar el ejército en manos de tu general al mando y volver a tu castillo.

Se hizo un breve silencio en el que se dedicaron a mirarse una a la otra en silencioso duelo. Finalmente Nienor bajó la mirada.

–Hice cremar a los caídos –dijo la elfa. –Depositamos sus cenizas en urnas que almacenamos con las armas que portaban. Igualmente hice que junto con cada urna se anotaran las señas del fallecido para que sea posible identificarlos. –Sif no supo que replicar. –Deben ser devueltos a sus familiares, todos, inclusive los enanos.

–Gracias –dijo Sif por fin y agarró un muslo del faisán entero para morderlo con gusto. –Gracias por no dejarlos como alimento de las bestias. –Nienor se había excedido pero Sif no se lo iba a decir.

–Por cierto, yo soy el general al mando –le habló Nienor.

–Ostentas el mismo rango que yo.

–Es simbólico.

–Es obvio –dijo Sif lanzándole una nueva mirada evaluadora. –Se nota que no sabes usar un arma.

Nienor se levantó impetuosamente y fue a su armadura. Sacó la espada de la vaina y volvió sobre sus pasos. Agarró una pera de la vasija en la que estaban apiladas y la lanzó al aire, su espada silbó y la fruta cayó partida en cuatro trozos. Sif no se mostró impresionada. Sus soldados sabían hacer trucos también. A veces jugaban a ver quién rebanaba un tronco en más pedazos y más rápido, le disparaban a objetos inmóviles a mayor distancia o hacían complicadísimas florituras con las espadas, o las arrojaban al aire y las enfundaban con precisión de un solo movimiento. Pero esas finuras no servían en la batalla. Si Nienor le aplicaba esa técnica a un Rjúfendr lo único que lograría sería arañarle la rodilla.

–¿Quieres que me levante y use a symbels para partir el faisán? –Inquirió Sif y entonces se acordó de su espada. –¡Symbels! ¿Dónde está? –Su arma no era como el Mjölnir, no iba a volar de vuelta a su mano si la invocaba. Lamentaría haberla perdido.

–Lord Fandral la recogió para ti. Le fue entregada a mis elfos para que la pulieran.

–No es necesario, me gusta ocuparme de mi arma personalmente.

–Es tarde –dijo Nienor perentoria y volvió a sentarse. Sif negó despacio. Estos elfos, esperaba que no se la devolvieran brillando en rosa o con flores talladas encima.

–Tu espada –le pidió a Nienor. La elfa la puso sobre la mesa delante de Sif. Era una espada para una mano, con un solo filo. El arma tenía labradas líneas delgadas que parecían agua las cuáles recorrían la hoja. La empuñadura tenía incrustados varios zafiros. Era filosa y ligera, bien balanceada, pero era frágil. Como Nienor. Una hermosa elfa que se quebraría al primer golpe. –Es una espada ceremonial, te mataran si llegas a necesitar usarla; haz el favor de acudir al campo de batalla con un arma de verdad. –La elfa se mostró decepcionada.

–¿Qué he hecho para que me desprecies tanto? –Le inquirió Nienor sin rodeos.

–Ocupas un lugar que no te corresponde. ¿Tú comandas este ejército? Están perdidos entonces.

–Soy el general pero escucho en todo lo que mis capitanes me aconsejan. Mi padre es uno de ellos.

–Cédele el mando.

–Lady Sif, no me conoces, no sabes quién soy. Fui educada para guiar a mi pueblo, yo iba a casarme un día con el príncipe Eyvindur. –A Sif no le interesaban los amores de la corte élfica pero Nienor parecía querer contarle esto, como si deseara que Sif la comprendiera un poco. La dejó seguir sin interrumpirla. –Lord Teros propuso a su hija, Finduilas; y mi madre, Lady Nenar me propuso a mí. Teros llevó a su hermosa hija a la corte para que deslumbrase al príncipe con su belleza y su encanto. En cambio mi madre entendió que Eyvindur no escogería a su esposa, lo haría el rey Larus, así que en vez de mandarme a la corte donde Finduilas podría opacarme, me retuvo con ella y me enseñó a gobernar, me hizo par en su consejo y me dejaba tomar decisiones relevantes para toda la ciudad a una edad en la que otras elfas aún dependen del todo de sus padres. Mi madre esperaba que mi desempeño capturase la atención de Larus. Pero el rey murió; y Eyvindur jamás mostró interés en tomar esposa después de ello.

–Así que te quedaste sin pretendiente, o mejor dicho sin alguien a quien pretender.

–Sí. Pero no por ello perdí mi camino. Descubrí mi lady, que tengo talento para guiar a mi pueblo, para inspirarlos, para hacer que me escuchen a pesar de mi juventud. Y hasta el momento no les he fallado. Mi ciudad no pudo ser tomada por los elfos oscuros, mi ejército llegó aquí sin ninguna baja y yo sí puedo decir que vencí a los muspell. –Nienor reparó en lo que acababa de decir y se tapó la boca avergonzada. Sif se puso roja. –Lo lamento no debí…

Pero Sif la interrumpió abruptamente, con una carcajada.

–Tienes agallas, eso me gusta –dijo la diosa. Se serenó. –No te disculpes cuando hables con tanto temple. Eres de esas princesas que meditan cada palabra.

–Las palabras de un líder deben ser escogidas con cuidado pues muchos dependen de ellas.

–Sí, pero no lo lleves al extremo de tener que medir cada cosa que dices delante de un aliado. –Las dos lograron entenderse al menos un poco. –Llévame al lago donde hundieron a los muspell, debo saber cómo está la situación.

Sif quería volver cuanto antes junto a Thor y Hogun, pero su deber le impedía correr a ellos sin hacer eso primero.

Siguió a Nienor afuera. Se distinguían perfectamente las tiendas de los vanir de las de los elfos. Los vanir eran más austeros, sus pabellones eran redondos y oscuros. Los elfos viajaban en tiendas blancas con estandartes hondeando en cada una. Fandral vino corriendo. La abrazó alzándola en alto y estrechándola con fuerza.

–Dichosos los ojos que te miran Sif –dijo galantemente y luego le besó la mano. Le hizo una reverencia a Lady Nienor. –Mi señora, igual es un placer contemplarte cada día, alivias mis tribulaciones con tu belleza.

Sif procuró no rodar los ojos. Nienor le agradeció la galantería y le explicó al espadachín a donde se dirigían y luego se alejó para hacer unos arreglos. Mientras tanto Fandral habló con Sif.

–Los vanir tienen caballos velocísimos. Han descubierto patrullas de muspell que recorren el reino, los van siguiendo de lejos buscando un sitio despejado para emboscarlos.

–Es buena estrategia. ¿A quién se le ocurrió?

–A Hrafn –dijo Fandral. –Desde que Lord Tarkil la palmó, él está al mando por encima de su hermano.

–Lord Tarkil. –Repitió Sif pensativa.

–Lo vi morir, ¿será una señal?

–¿De qué? No me digas que en su lecho de muerte te encomendó a su esposa. –Fandral negó. –Dime más de los vanir.

–Pues, detectaron un grupo de enanos que venía desde el sur, dicen que los comanda un tal Lord Herryk. Se desplazan lento, debe ser por sus piernitas cortas. ¿Qué miras? –Inquirió Fandral pues Sif había desviado su atención de él. Se giró.

–Los elfos oscuros.

–Svadilfari nos los dejó. Yo perdí a casi todos mis ulfhednar, los que me quedan andan por ahí. Nienor me pidió aceptarlos en mi compañía. Son setecientos cincuenta, los comanda un tal Olwa a quien yo comando así que soy el señor de los elfos oscuros.

–¿Te fías de ellos?

–No tienen mucho entrenamiento pero son útiles. –Nienor volvía seguida de un paje que traía un caballo de la brida, la elfa llevaba en sus manos a symbels.

–Quiere que monte con ella –dijo Sif al notar que no había un caballo para ella. Soltó un suspiro algo fastidiado.

–La hubieras visto en su ciudad, parecía bastante dura y resuelta. Pero desde que partimos se muestra más humana. En los consejos de guerra guarda silencio, escuchando a los muchísimos capitanes que pululan por aquí: Haraldur y Celtigar de los vanir, Olwa de los elfos oscuros, Nénime de los elfos de luz; yo y por supuesto los gemelos. Hrafn y Hjörtur tienen la última palabra, la han apabullado. Quizás quiere verte de cerca a ver si aprende algo de ti.

–No tengo tiempo de dar lecciones de guerra a una princesa elfa. –Nienor llegó junto a ellos, le tendió su espada junto con la vaina y el cinturón a Sif. La diosa se ciñó su arma sobre el vestido élfico. Fandral les sostuvo el estribo mientras montaban.

.

Nienor guió el caballo. Llevó a Sif desplazándose velozmente. La pradera frente a las ruinas de Vilwarin, donde habían apresado momentáneamente a los muspell estaba a una jornada de camino. Sif descubrió que estaba dolorida, al cabo de varias horas a caballo empezó a resentir el viaje. Quizás debió descansar un poco más, pero claro que no se quejó, no iba a mostrar debilidad delante de Nienor, menos después de lo mucho que se había metido con ella.

–Ahí –dijo la elfa haciendo que el caballo fuese al trote.

–Por Tyr –dijo Sif mirando a lo lejos.

La masa de agua había desaparecido, el suelo aún humeaba. Nienor azuzó el caballo, se acercaron con cautela, Sif desenvainó. No había rastro de los muspell a los alrededores del lago, pero sus pisadas eran bien visibles en derredor; parecía que se habían dispersado en todas direcciones sin orden aparente.

Nienor y ella desmontaron. Se acercaron a la orilla del lago que se precipitaba haciéndose profunda abruptamente.

–Han escapado y no sabemos a dónde. ¿Qué haremos? –Inquirió Nienor.

–Luchar. –Repuso Sif pues era obvio. –Hay que mandar escaramuzas que peinen la zona y también pedirle a Heimdall que busque. Volvamos. –Sif se movió veloz y no pudo reprimir un quejido. Nienor sacó una botella de la alforja de su caballo y se la pasó.

–Es un té analgésico –le dijo a Sif. –Lo traje pensando en que podrías resentir nuestra excursión.

Sif lo aceptó, Nienor se anticipaba a lo que pasaría. Debía darle crédito por ello. Empinó la botella y la terminó en pocos tragos. Se sintió bien casi de inmediato.

–Volvamos. –repitió Sif, se dispuso a montar de nuevo pero notó que Nienor no se movía. La elfa no estaba mirando más el lago vacío a sus pies, sino más lejos, donde se perfilaba la silueta del castillo Enya en ruinas, era eso lo que había capturado su mirada.

–Lo lamento –le dijo Sif.

–Amaba el jardín de los mallorn. Esos árboles nacieron junto con nosotros, los trasplantamos de distintos lugares del reino hasta esta capital. Nos hacían recordar nuestro origen y nos mostraban el paso del tiempo. Y los quemaron todos. Me alegra haber venido contigo, mi alma ha de observar una última vez lo que ha perdido para poder dejarlo ir.

Sif la dejó un momento y luego la atrajo de vuelta al presente:

–Yo iré adelante esta vez –se subió y le tendió una mano a Nienor. La elfa se sujetó de Sif.

–Dime Sif, ¿qué es aquello a lo que te sientes conectada? –Inició su conversación.

–A mi esposo, Asgard, el deber, mi espada, la sed y el hambre. Confieso que no soy muy poética en mis requerimientos.

.

Cuando Nienor y Sif volvieron al campamento el sol ya había declinado. Fandral salió corriendo a recibirlas con una tremenda noticia.

–Los vanir encontraron a Thor y a Loki. –Las dos desmontaron y se quedaron muy quietas oyendo las nuevas que Fandral les transmitía. Acerca de enanos y una pelea con muspell, de Thor muy malherido y así. –Loki lo está curando.

Sif se apresuró corriendo con Lady Nienor a la saga. La elfa se detuvo pues todos salían de la tienda. Los gemelos incluidos.

–Sif, estás muy hermosa vestida de elfa –dijo uno de ellos. –No entres ahí, quieren descansar y hacerse arrumacos.

Sif apartó al gemelo en cuestión dispuesta a irrumpir en el pabellón pero entonces sintió una mano suave que la detenía tomándola de la muñeca. Por supuesto era Nienor.

–Tú también necesitas reposo. Los muspell no pueden acercársenos sin que los vigían los noten. Repón tus fuerzas, las nornas saben que nos harán falta.

–Ven Sif, cenemos juntos –la invitó uno de los gemelos. –Queremos saber en que andan ustedes los ases.

Sif suspiró pesadamente. Thor podía decirle que había sido de Hogun; pero también entendía que su amigo quisiera estar con Loki. Después de todo estaban esperando un hijo y no se habían visto en meses. Consintió en compartir la mesa de Hjörtur y Hrafn, junto con Nienor y Fandral.

.

Recayó sobre Haraldur vigilar la marcha de los enanos hacia el este, en Lord Nénime buscar a los muspell; y en Celtigar la tarea de cuidar de los ases que acompañaban a Loki. La pequeña elfa que iba con ellos estaba en malas condiciones así que la encomendó a los sanadores para que se ocuparan de ella. Por su parte accedió de buen grado a compartir pabellón con los otros dos. Había conocido a Ertan en la corte aesir pero el hombre que condujeron a él no se parecía en nada al que recordaba. Su compañero, un ulfhednar llamado Tristán tenía las mismas pintas. Celtigar hizo que los pajes les prepararan un buen baño, que les cortaran el cabello hirsuto y los afeitaran; igual ordenó que se les dieran ropas adecuadas.

Mientras aguardaba se dispuso a finiquitar algunos pendientes. El ejército vanir se movía en cuatro compañías. Una había sido comandada por Lord Tarkil pero ahora pertenecía a Hrafn. Otra había sido liderada por ambos reyes y ahora estaba bajo las órdenes de Hjörtur. Las otras dos pertenecían a Haraldur y a él. Haraldur se había hecho a sí mismo, era un héroe salido del asedio a Grímsttadir, cuando los gemelos finalmente habían derrocado a su tío Ausmünd. Celtigar en cambio se había forjado en la guerra civil cuando los gemelos se disputaron la corona. Era fiel a Hanne, lo que implicaba que había luchado en el bando de Hrafn. Se decía de él que tenía el alma marchita, era un asesino implacable, cuando desenvainaba ineludiblemente alguien moría. Pero su aspecto y modales eran los de cualquier señor feudal vanir: amable, pasivo y caballeroso.

–Carta de Lady Lara –le dijo un paje tendiéndole la misiva. Celtigar la abrió más con curiosidad que con emoción. La princesa elfa tenía predilección por él y no se molestaba en ocultarla. Celtigar no se hacía ilusiones románticas. La había salvado y ella lo veía como un baluarte seguro contra la violencia y el horror que se vivía en su reino. Si Celtigar se lo hubiera pedido seguro que Lara lo habría seguido. Leyó las palabras de la princesa. Le deseaba bienestar y bendiciones, le contaba que se estaba recuperando poco a poco, le pedía que volviera a Celebrant cuando todo terminara para verla, quería mostrarle su belleza restaurada, como en los buenos tiempos de la corte aesir; le hablaba de victoria pero no de la vuelta al hogar. Él solía responderle solícito, procurando ser cortés y agradecido, pero intentando no infundirle esperanzas de estar seducido por ella. La noche que destruyeron a los mercenarios, Lara se había mostrado más fuerte y valiente que varios soldados en su tropa; además de que tenía el atractivo de haber matado con sus manos de doncella al temible Segsmündr.

Sus invitados aparecieron por fin. Celtigar pensó que había sido mala idea hacerlos afeitar y acicalar. Sin el aspecto leonino de antes, parecían recién salidos de un naufragio. La barba crecida había ocultado lo cadavérico de sus caras. La ropa les venía grande y parecía que vestían un disfraz. Pero por supuesto ningún vanir recibe a aquellos que convida a su mesa con tan rudas palabras.

Celtigar se puso de pie y les indicó que se sentaran. Los dos le agradecieron y Ertan preguntó:

–¿Cómo están mis reyes? –Mientras la cena les era servida. Había un pastel de carne que humeaba, uvas, liebre y un potaje de papas con tordo, pan, pastelillos de miel y una garrafa de dulce hidromiel vanir. Tristán miraba embelesado la comida.

–Descansando –respondió Celtigar. –Por todo el campamento se ha corrido la voz de que Thor está fuera de peligro, la magia de Loki le ha salvado la vida.

–Benditas sean las nornas –murmuró Ertan. Cumplido su deber le agradeció a Celtigar la cena y alargó la mano para tomar el plato que el paje les tendía.

Celtigar quería preguntarles por la aventura que sin duda habían vivido desde que llegaron con Fandral a Vilwarin hasta ese torzón del destino que los dejó varados en un bosque a manos de los enanos y escoltando a su príncipe Loki, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sería inútil tratar de hacerles conversación.

Se hizo silencio mientras comían. Ertan y Tristán no trataban de fingir compostura, lamían el potaje y mordían el pastel de carne sin tomarse tiempo para respirar. Celtigar había trinchado la liebre y la comía con calma sin mirarlos fijamente. Los ases apuraban el hidromiel como si quisieran compensar de golpe los largos meses en cautiverio. Tristán devoraba el tordo masticando hasta los huesos.

En eso un guardia entró.

–Celtigar, capitán, lamento molestarte pero hay un enano aquí que afirma que debe parlamentar de manera urgente con los ases. Los gemelos dijeron que los enanos no eran bienvenidos y por eso se marcharon pero este se ha quedado rezagado, ¿qué deseas que hagamos?

Ertan abandonó su comida un momento, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano sin ninguna ceremonia.

–¿Bjmolf?

–Creo que ese es el nombre sí –dijo el guardia y Ertan miró a Celtigar algo ansioso.

–Es amigo nuestro, ha sufrido los mismos pesares y ayudó a mi rey Loki igual que nosotros, o quizás más. –Afirmó el as.

–Escóltalo hasta aquí –respondió Celtigar.

–Cómo ordenes –dijo el guardia.

En efecto, Bjmolf fue llevado a ellos. Cuando entró, Ertan y Tristán se levantaron a abrazarlo efusivamente y luego lo invitaron a sentarse. Era claro que estaban muy dispuestos a ceder su propia comida para dársela a aquel enano que tenía la misma pinta de moribundo que ellos.

–Por favor señor enano, únetenos –le dijo Celtigar, indicándole un lugar. Estaba fascinado por los tres hombres ante él porque se veía que habían forjado un lazo más fuerte que el de pertenecer a una misma raza o servir al mismo príncipe. Los tormentos que compartieron los habían unido casi como hermanos. Bjmolf le dio las gracias y comió con tanta avidez como los ases. No fue sino hasta que acabó con dos liebres, media garrafa de hidromiel y cuatro hogazas de pan; que fue capaz de decirles lo que hacía ahí.

–He sido dado de baja del ejército con deshonra –explicó –y también me han exiliado de Menelmakar. No me ejecutaron porque les di pena.

–¿Cuál fue la causa? –Inquirió Celtigar al tiempo que frenaba la mano de Tristán de servirse nuevamente potaje. –Lo lamento, pero antes he visto hombres famélicos que se atiborraron de comida hasta reventar y se pusieron muy enfermos al día siguiente. Sería un mal anfitrión si les permitiese continuar hasta el malestar. –Tristán lo miró tristemente porque le negaba seguir comiendo pero aceptó lo que se le decía. Ertan igual dejó su cena, se veía cansado de tanto masticar. El enano no acusó el mensaje, al menos por el momento.

–Traición por supuesto. –Dijo Bjmolf escupiendo algo de vino. –Lord Herryk me acusó de haber ayudado a su alteza Loki a fraguar el engaño.

–¿Cuál engaño?

–Se hizo pasar por doncella gestando un hijo; el hijo de Svadilfari, Lord Herryk se dejó conmover y lo auxilió para acabar con un palmo de narices en vez de una jugosa alianza con los elfos oscuros. Me acusaron de mentir, engañar, confabular demás. Ahora soy un renegado. –Bjmolf no parecía demasiado triste, pero quizás era la buena comida y la compañía de sus dos amigos.

–Podrás servir en el ejército de Thor –le dijo Ertan animado con la perspectiva. –Seguiremos todos juntos. Y cuando la guerra acabe vendrás a casa conmigo; te llevaré donde Ari, él es muy inteligente, te hallará un lugar en Asgard.

–Tengo primos viviendo allá, no viviría en tu casa pero sí, me iré contigo. –Tristán no hablaba, se veía un poco nauseoso, pero asintió con fervor a lo que los otros comentaban.

Celtigar los vio adormilarse, no iba a llevarlos a la cama como niños de brazos así que dio por concluida la cena. Vio que Tristán agarraba un pastelillo de miel, Celtigar no iba a reprenderlo pero aun así el as se justificó.

–Es para Dema, es sólo una chiquilla, a todos los niños los animan los dulces –dijo.

.

Thor despertó sin saber por un momento en donde estaba. La realidad le llegó de golpe en la forma de las manos de Loki. Su amado le estaba acariciando el brazo que le había curado el día anterior. Loki estaba recostado sobre el amplio torso de Thor, al cual se le dibujó una sonrisa espontánea al verlo ahí.

–Loki –lo había echado en falta con tanta fuerza que aún ahora tuvo que besarlo sólo para asegurarse de que no era un sueño ni una ilusión.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó Loki. –¿Te duele algo?

–No –respondió Thor pasándole un brazo por la espalda. –¿Y a ti? –El día anterior habían tenido un único deseo compartido luego de que Loki arrancase a Thor de manos de la muerte: fundirse en uno sólo. Lo habían hecho descuidadamente, con languidez y sin perseguir el orgasmo, tan sólo tratando de encajar sus cuerpos juntos. Loki negó y una de sus manos se posó sobre el leding que Thor portaba. –Me salvó del fuego maldito, ha sido el mejor obsequio que podrías darme. –Loki asintió y pareció muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

–Te tengo una sorpresa –anunció con sonrisa taimada. Thor se fijó mejor en él, lo encontró sonrojado. –Desperté hace rato –le fue diciendo. Le buscó una mano a Thor y mirándolo a los ojos empezó a succionar dos de sus dedos, humedeciéndolos con cuidado.

–Loki –Thor se quedó sin palabras ante su gesto invitante. Sintió que el corazón empezaba a acelerársele y que su hombría comenzaba a despertarse. Loki dejó ir sus dedos y no tuvo que decirle donde los quería. Thor bajó la mano por su espalda, tocando la piel suave de Loki. Le apretó las nalgas contento de sentirlas redondas y firmes; y cuando hundió sus dedos dentro de él lo encontró dilatado. Lo miró azorado y halagado, ahora sabía que había estado haciendo Loki en el tiempo que llevaba despierto.

–Te quiero dentro de mí, ahora mismo –le rogó Loki en un tono de voz que rayaba en el ronroneo.

–Vivo para complacerte –le dijo Thor antes de tomar la boca de Loki con la suya. Le acarició la espalda mientras lo besaba, terminando de ponerse duro por el simple hecho de poder tocarlo. Seguía débil por la pérdida de sangre y la batalla del día anterior, pero amar a Loki le devolvía las fuerzas mejor que cualquier pócima, mejor que largos días de reposo. Lo alzó en vilo; su amado buscó de inmediato empalarse, pero Thor no se lo concedió. Loki frunció el ceño, a punto de reclamarle la demora, pero Thor en cambio lo hizo caer sobre las sábanas de la cama, lo tomó de los tobillos para separarle las piernas. Mirarlo así le produjo una oleada de placer, se hundió en Loki hasta el fondo, en una sola embestida. Loki se arqueó y lloriqueó, para luego mirarlo con aprobación.

–¿Te estuviste tocando para mí? –Le preguntó Thor sin moverse todavía. –Estirándote y humedeciéndote para no hacerme esperar.

–No –repuso Loki mordiéndose los labios, resintiendo el largo tiempo separados, redescubriendo el placer de ser colmado por Thor. –Lo hice para que yo no tuviera que esperar.

Thor se rió y respondió a la altanería de Loki empezando a ondular rítmicamente. Su estrechez era insoportable, caliente y suave en torno a él. Apoyó su peso sobre Loki forzándolo a estirarse hasta doblarse sobre sí mismo. La penetración era más profunda de esa manera, Thor se lo hundía hasta que sus testículos rozaban con el trasero de Loki. Embistió sin contenerse ni un poco. Loki se tensaba a cada movimiento, entregándosele a Thor completamente; no podía moverse, ni lograba tocarse, su miembro estaba atrapado, rozándose entre el abdomen de ambos. Lo único que podía hacer era yacer ahí y recibir lo que fuera que Thor quisiera hacerle. Thor estaba aprovechando el momento, follándose a Loki de una manera que le resultaría imposible cuando le creciera el abdomen debido a su embarazo.

–Thor –le rogó Loki –Thor, necesito más. –Thor había dicho que vivía para complacer a su amado, cambió el ángulo de sus embestidas, levantándole las caderas de la cama, hasta encontrar ese manojo de nervios que colmaría a Loki. –Ahí –dijo Loki aunque no hacía falta, en el momento en que Thor embistió sobre ese punto, sintió como el cuerpo de su adorado se contraía en torno suyo. Thor notó que Loki no iba a aguantar mucho más, se iba a venir sin acariciarse, tan sólo por el placer que Thor le daba en su interior. Cuando culminó, gritó y sus manos apresaron las caderas de Thor, guiando sus movimientos al final, instándolo a ondular más suaves. Thor adivinó que su amado estaba demasiado sensible para resistir el ritmo que le había impuesto. Le dio un momento de tregua antes de girarlo debajo suyo. Loki se dejó hacer con una docilidad exquisita. Se acomodó con el pecho pegado a la cama y el trasero al aire. Thor se había salido momentáneamente. No pudo resistirse a tocar a Loki ahí; estaba rosado y lánguido. Le hundió tres dedos de una sola vez. Le gustaba la manera en que Loki se estrechó sobre él. Empezó a follarlo con los dedos al tiempo que lo besaba. La fricción, la forma ruda en que lo había poseído le habían restado humedad, y no quería lastimarlo al final. –No tenemos todo el día –le recordó Loki entre jadeos. –Déjate de sutilezas.

Thor lo ignoró un rato, tocándolo y probándolo, acallando sus protestas. Lo dejó ir, pero todavía le tocó la entrepierna. Lo halló suave y mojado por su propia semilla.

–Hermoso –susurró, –absolutamente hermoso. –Volvió a hundirse en Loki, tomándolo de una vez, embistiendo con brío, halándolo de la cadera para que le correspondiera a cada movimiento. Y Loki lo siguió, ondulando su trasero perfecto. Thor estaba cerca, sentía el orgasmo pulsándole en la pelvis; se inclinó sobre Loki y le mordió un hombro. Su amado gimió y se tensó completo. Thor siguió embistiendo tan hondo como le era posible, descansando todo su peso sobre Loki el cual gemía quedamente. –Loki –murmuró apoyando el mentón en la curva de su cuello, inhalando su aroma, Thor se quedó completamente rígido, sólo sus caderas continuaban su rítmico movimiento. Se vino con el nombre de Loki en los labios, disfrutando de llenarlo embistió un poco más, vaciándose una y otra y otra vez. Sintió que Loki temblaba y jadeaba bajo él, tomando toda su esencia y disfrutando por ello. Loki le había hecho tanta falta. Su amado se derrumbó sobre las sábanas y Thor se quedó pegado a él, dejando que se le pusiera blando dentro de Loki, sólo por el gusto de sentirlo un poco más. Loki ladeó el rostro y Thor lo besó, húmedo y a pequeñas mordidas.

–Te amo –le dijo Thor sin quitarse de encima. Sabía lo que Loki haría en cuanto se recuperase un poco.

–Me aplastas –se quejó y Thor le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarse caer a su lado.

Un paje se asomó, no se sobresaltaron aunque Loki cubrió su desnudez con la sábana del lecho.

–Altezas, Lady Sif pregunta por ustedes. –Les informó.

–La veremos cuanto antes –dijo Thor a la mención de su amiga.

–No, iremos a ella, estaremos listos en breve –contradijo Loki. El paje dijo que les llevarían el desayuno y les dejó una palangana con agua fresca y paños para asearse. Igual les dejó ropas limpias.

–Pareciera que los gemelos andan de paseo –se quejó Thor en cuanto el paje hubo salido. Los vanir tenían vituallas en abundancia y su campaña contra los mercenarios y los elfos oscuros, había sido victoriosa sin excesivas penalidades. Thor se levantó de la cama pero Loki no lo siguió, parecía meditabundo aunque seguía sonrojado y despeinado, lucía adorable por decir lo menos.

–Por un momento me hiciste olvidar el sitio en el que estamos –fue lo que dijo antes de imitar a Thor y abandonar el lecho. –Sentí que habíamos vuelto a nuestro hogar.

Thor le dio un beso en la frente, uno casi casto.

–Es que tu hogar está en mis brazos.

–Lo que hay que oír –se burló Loki. Los dos se pusieron a asearse con lienzos limpios dispuestos junto a una palangana de agua fresca. Mientras lo hacían Loki miró a Thor y sonriendo acotó: –Y tu hogar está entre mis piernas.

Thor se rió de lo lindo con el comentario.

–Nornas, cuanto me seduces –añadió quitándole el lienzo con el que Loki estaba limpiándose el rostro y lo suplió en esa labor, mirándolo enternecido.

–Sólo nos faltan nuestros hijos –dijo Loki. –¿Sabes de ellos?

–Madre me escribe con regularidad. Nos echan de menos, le haces falta a Hërin. Más allá de eso, están bien, los tres.

–Los tres –murmuró Loki y luego se puso una mano en el abdomen.

–Pronto serán cuatro. ¿Puedes creerlo? –Dijo Thor pero no obtuvo una respuesta cálida por parte de Loki, por el contrario el semblante de su adorado se ensombreció. Thor ya lo conocía y reconoció en ese pequeño gesto un indicio de que había algo que no le había contado aún. –Quisiera enviarte cuanto antes a Asgard, quiero ponerte a salvo pero…

–El fuego maldito, me necesitas. –Thor asintió. En realidad no quería desprenderse de él ahora que lo tenía de vuelta a su lado. De cualquier modo no tenía intenciones de permitirle a Loki entrar en combate; lo quería como sanador, como consejero y claro, como su amante.

–¿Cómo fue que escapaste de Bölthorn? –Inquirió Thor.

–De la única manera que uno puede zafarse de las garras de ese bastardo.

Se vieron interrumpidos por la voz rabiosa de Sif.

–¡Basta ya de follar! –Aquí venía la general seguida por Fandral y los gemelos. –Y siguen desnudos –Sif se giró pero hasta ahí llegó la privacidad que iba a concederles.

Fandral se adelantó a saludar a Thor y luego se le quedó mirando a Loki.

–Loki, todo este tiempo en un calabozo no te ha hecho menos agraciado –le dijo. Loki se vistió con su magia, el atuendo vanir que los gemelos les habían facilitado, camisas holgadas y pantalones cómodos para cabalgar, botas flexibles y un mantón liviano. Hizo lo mismo con Thor, aunque en su caso la ropa le venía algo pequeña, los músculos abultaban bastante. –Tú igual te ves bien, dijeron que casi te mueres –dijo Fandral a su rey.

–Tengo al mejor sanador conmigo –repuso Thor.

–Sif, ya están vestidos –anunció uno de los gemelos. –En verdad parece que ustedes dos andan de viaje de bodas –los reprendió, seguro era Hrafn.

Sif se volvió hacia sus amigos, asintió al verlos presentables.

–Hogun. –Exigió saber.

–Grave pero estable. –Le respondió Thor. –Eyvindur detuvo su tiempo así que la maldición no avanza.

–¿Eyvindur hace magia de tiempo? Cómo lo detesto –se metió Loki.

–Y Loki podrá curarlo del fuego maldito –siguió Thor. Sif se mostró más tranquila de oír eso.

El desayuno llegó para los seis. Los vanir eran de los mejores anfitriones de los nueve. Los ases no combaten con el estómago vacío, salvo en caso de extrema necesidad. Así que se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer. Había fruta fresca, lonchas de pierna de cerdo con salsa de cereza, y esa ensalada típica de los vanir que acompañaba todos sus platillos; además de vino vanir para acompañar.

–Bien, mientras ustedes dos se reencontraban apasionadamente… –Empezó Sif.

–Y todo el campamento lo sabe –dijo uno de los gemelos.

–Yo acudí al lago donde los vanir y los elfos sumergieron a los muspell. Los gigantes han desaparecido y se han desbandado. Los rastreadores dicen que nos rondan pero sin acercarse a más de dos leguas de distancia. –El rostro de Thor se ensombreció. –Nienor y yo…

–¿Nienor? –Interrumpió Thor.

–La general de los elfos –explicó Sif. Los gemelos resoplaron burlones. –Pensamos que debemos darles caza antes de que se reagrupen. Desde hacer que Heimdall los vigile.

–Nos está escuchando. Sus ojos ya recorren el reino. –repuso Thor casi en el acto. –Sin demeritar a esta Nienor y a ti, creo que lo más acertado es conducir este ejército a una posición segura. Enfrentarlos en campo abierto a demostrado ser nuestra perdición. Hay que llevarlos a Omentielva –resolvió Thor.

–¿Omentielva? –Inquirió Fandral, –¿dónde está Omentielva?

–Es una fortaleza brotada casi de la nada, la crearon Eyvindur y Svadilfari –les contestó Thor.

Sus amigos se mostraron conformes con la resolución de Thor.

–Daremos la orden de partir –dijo uno de los gemelos y se levantaron para irse pero de último momento se fueron sobre Loki y le sobaron el abdomen, aunque no se le abultaba nada con la ropa puesta.

–¿Qué creen que hacen? –Se quejó Loki apartándose lo más que pudo.

–Es una costumbre nuestra, cuando te enteras de que alguien se encuentra en estado debes sobarlo para darle buena fortuna. –Loki los miró mal, dudando que tal cosa fuera cierta. –Felicidades por su nuevo hijo, ¿cuántos tienen?

–¿Veinte?

–¿Están tratando de crear su propia compañía?

–Este es el número veintiuno.

–Sí, veintiuno.

.

.

Hagen apartó la ropa de Eyvindur con suavidad. Lamentó que no se tratara de la fina pijama que usaba en Enya, la cual permitía contemplar su piel pálida con facilidad, aun así abrió con pericia y casi desesperación, los botones y los lazos de su ropa. Acarició despacio sus hombros angulosos y las clavículas de su pecho, deslizándose hasta sus pezones y sonrió cuando los sintió endurecerse apenas con unos roces.

Haló más de él para que pegara su espalda a su pecho. Le respiró en el cuello, detrás del oído pero Eyvindur ni siquiera se inmutó. En antaño hubiera despertado en cuanto Hagen lo hubiera tocado pero ahora dormía profundamente sin enterarse de lo que sucedía y el dragón sabía que aquello no lo espabilaría. No era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Quizás si era el ser más depravado de todo Svarthálheim.

El vientre liso de su elfo le siguió pareciendo sublime y eso lo llevó a rozarle los huesos de la cadera antes de apartar los lazos del pantalón y hundir la mano dentro de ellos. La respiración de Hagen se volvió pesada, entrecortada y casi jadeante. Obviamente Eyvindur no estaba excitado y encontró su hombría flácida. Hagen tuvo por un instante la idea de masturbarlo, prepararlo y hundirle la polla hasta el fondo sin importarle si lo despertaba o no. Pero al igual que esa idea pasó rápida por su cabeza, la desechó. Sabía que si Eyvindur reaccionaba, se enfadaría y le diría que no. Hagen estaba dispuesto a mentir diciéndole que era la primera vez que ocurría y prometerle no volverlo a hacer, aunque eso también sería mentira. Pero antes que tener esa discusión, lo prefería así, quería pensar que su amado era un cómplice dócil en lo que ocurría.

Además, Hagen necesitaba desahogo esa noche más que ninguna porque se había cruzado con las skjaldmö. Con aquellas doncellas guerreras con cuerpos de diosas de moral relajada. Hagen sabía reconocer miradas, y ellas lo miraron con tanta lujuria como él lo había hecho. Deseó tocar sus senos cual fruta madura, estrujarlos y sentirlos entre sus manos. Y rodar por el campamento, con una y otra, con la rubia, la morena y la castaña también. Y si se podía, con las tres al mismo tiempo. Por Siofua, aquello debía ser una prueba, la más dura a la que tenía que enfrentarse.

Se había alejado con aquel deseo palpitando en su carne y por ello, es que estaba magreando a Eyvindur con sus manos zafias, apretando su cuerpo, recorriendo sus muslos y metiendo la mano entre ellos. Su elfo era su cura y su mal.

Le apartó más la ropa y desnudó su propio torso, se acarició a sí mismo encontrándose duro. Enroscó su miembro con su mano y se acarició con lentitud, agitándose de vez en cuando contra la curvatura del trasero de Eyvindur. Sus movimientos eran sin prisa pero incansables. Se obligó a apartarse un poco, porque estaba a punto de aplastarlo bajo su peso.

–Sólo un poco –se dijo.

Terminó dándole la espalda pues necesitaba correrse ya. Aumentó el vigor de sus caricias, a un ritmo casi doloroso. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, se vino con un gemido que ahogó mordiendo sus labios, derramando su semilla en su mano. Se desmadejó intentando calmar su aliento que era tan agitado que casi le costaba inhalar. Se sintió febril pero relajado.

Abandonó la cama para asearse con una palangana de agua que había en la tienda. Frotó sus manos para que ganaran un poco de calor, pues al meterse a la cama, le acomodó la ropa a Eyvindur, con la misma suavidad y lentitud con la que la había abierto.

.

El día siguiente llegó con el sol colándose por las altas murallas de la fortaleza, cegadoramente brillante. Hacia el oeste las estrellas se iban apagando, una tras otras. Sonaron los cuernos llamando a todos a espabilarse y el paje, que hacía igual de escudero, llegó con el desayuno. Aquella mañana fue más esplendoroso que los días anteriores que habían comido avena aguada, tiras secas de carne y vino a medias con agua. Está vez hubo pan, huevos pasados en agua, fruta deshidratada, carne en salazón y garrafas de leche. Hagen había visto, y luego escuchado, que las provisiones habían llegado desde Asgard a través del Bifrost. Y esa parecía ser la dieta de los aesir en tiempos de guerra.

Desayunó con Eyvindur que comía todo lentamente. Karnilla le había explicado a Hagen que padecía de desnutrición por la falta de descanso, pero también por la escasa movilidad de sus dedos, y lo instó a ayudarlo a comer. Y eso no significaba que debía darle de comer en la boca, sólo cortaba la carne lo suficientemente pequeña como para que Eyvindur pudiera manipularla con sus dedos torcidos. Hagen aguardaba que la guerra se decidiera en alguna batalla campal y apoteósica, que permitiera a su amado atenderse como se debía.

–Ya está hecho un fiambre, no quiero que desaparezca –pensó.

Tras comer, Eyvindur se marchó. Habían instalado las máquinas de guerra en las murallas y él revisaría su estado a petición de Volstagg, quien mandaba en Omentielva; además estaba intentando que sus elfos, tanto de luz como oscuros, reprodujeran las catapultas que arrojaban piedras con sahya para atacar a los muspell.

Hagen se quedó en la tienda, no solía salir demasiado de ella debido a las miradas hoscas de los elfos y los insultos de los enanos. Aquel mote que Tryggvi le endilgó, era repetido a voces por todo Omentielva: El destructor de Vilwarin. Hasta él se sentía de esa manera. Había dejado de intentar explicarles que él jamás habría atentado contra su pueblo y prefirió ignorar su actitud, y lo hacía porque de hacer algo como tomarlos del cogote y lanzarlos al otro lado de los muros; sólo le acarrearía problemas tanto a Eyvindur como a él.

Su elfo estaba mortificado por él. Belegaer le había contado que Elemmíre, Oarel y Hathaldir le habían pedido que lo juzgara por sus acciones, aun cuando Hagen aludiera que no tenía control sobre sí pues los crímenes de sangre eran de tal magnitud y horror, que deberían ser juzgados. Querían que lo desterrara de su presencia pues no era digno de ser su guardián y dejaron en claro que sus súplicas encerraban el sentir de su pueblo.

Eyvindur había logrado no responder directamente a esa petición, lo hizo con labia y posponiendo el asunto para después de la guerra, tal como había hecho con Tryggvi, pero la respuesta no agradó al general, ni a los capitanes ni al resto de los soldados y en cambio, Hagen se ganó más odio por parte de ellos.

–Como si me importara. –Pero si lo hacía. No por la parte en la que lo odiaran y pidieran su cabeza sino porque no quería poner a Eyvindur en la posición de tener que juzgarlo, su elfo no sería capaz.

Tras esos pensamientos no pudo aguantarse más a solas en la tienda y salió. El aire le resultó grato y limpio. Pensó en buscar a Belegaer, el único que seguía siendo su amigo, para entrenar un poco, para beber más vino rebajado o hablar, para hacer cualquier cosa menos esperar noticias de los vanir o de los muspell. Volstagg se había encargado de eliminar a los pocos que habían intentado atravesar cerca de Omentielva para reunirse con Surtur. Lo hizo con hired y elfos oscuros, había perdido una buena cantidad de hombres en aquellas maniobras pero había logrado lo que se proponía. Hagen no pudo evitar pensar en el hecho de que el león de Asgard no le pidió unirse a sus filas, siendo que le sería más sencillo combatir a los gigantes con su ayuda; y hacerlo lo llevó a la conclusión de que los aesir también pensaban que era un destructor. Le tomó un rato encontrar la forma de justificar las acciones de Volstagg hasta convencerse a sí mismo de que tenían otra raíz.

Alcanzó la zona de los elfos de luz y la boca se le secó al ver a Tryggvi ahí. Estaba acompañado por un par de enanos, Haryon y el recién llegado Lord Herryk. Y estaban hablando nada más y nada menos que con Elemmíre y Oarel.

–¿Cómo? ¿No está Hathaldir? –Se preguntó con sarcasmo. No podía sino ser mal augurio que esos cinco estuvieran reunidos.

No pudo evitar ir hacia ellos.

Tryggvi sostenía un pergamino largo delante de él y se lo agitaba a la altura del pecho a Elemmíre mientras explicaba que decía.

–Esto es una petición de juicio en contra de Hagen, el dragón negro, por la destrucción de Vilwarin, Menelmakar y Menegroth, y la masacre que sembró en esas ciudades; pero sé que si yo se lo pido a Eyvindur, éste no me concederá nada pues dejamos de ser amigos desde antes de que empezara la guerra. –Tryggvi hizo una pausa. –Sé que ambas razas compartimos la ira que nos provoca esta bestia cuando el horror de sus crímenes está por doquier, escritos con la sangre de nuestros iguales. Por eso deseo pedirles a ustedes, que se adhieran a esta petición y se la entreguen a su rey, pues les ama y seguro escuchara sus palabras. El dragón no debe quedar impune por sus acciones. Debe ser juzgado como rebelde y traidor.

Los enanos asintieron a las palabras de su rey pero varios elfos que estaban escuchando, hicieron el mismo gesto. Elemmíre veía con suma seriedad a Tryggvi, quizás rememorando que su padre había muerto a manos de enanos, pero aun así tendió la mano para tomar aquella petición.

–Déjame verla –pidió el general.

Hagen se detuvo casi frente a ellos y su sola presencia bastó para encender el odio en Tryggvi y las miradas recelosas en Elemmíre. Al igual que para juntar un corro mayor de elfos a su alrededor.

–Si van a conspirar sobre mi muerte, al menos podrían mostrarse más ufanos por sus planes.

–No es una intriga. Eres un traidor que atacó a su propio pueblo y eso según las leyes de los elfos, se castiga con la muerte más atroz. Serás conducido al pie del abismo de "Ungolianth", donde existe el árbol de los condenados y la cuerda más fina que los elfos hayan tejido alguna vez. Serás atado por el cuello y tendrás que arrojarte al vacío –dijo Tryggvi.

Hagen había oído mencionar esa sentencia destinada a los traidores, los elfos consideraban impío matar a su propia raza así que el condenado se daba muerte por sí mismo. Que Tryggvi mencionara tal castigo implicaba que lo seguían considerando un svartá. En Nornheim por el delito de traición, ataban al pobre desdichado por las muñecas y los tobillos a dos árboles doblados hasta el suelo y mantenidos ahí con estacas. A una señal el verdugo cortaba las cuerdas que mantenían los árboles doblados y al enderezarse… pues bien terminaban con dos trozos de culpable, lo peor de todo era verles las tripas colgando. Hagen procuró no decir: "¿Eso sería todo?"

–Aunque no me guste admitirlo –empezó a decir Elemmíre –Tryggvi tiene razón.

–Eso es porque un necio encuentra razonable lo que dice otro necio –bufó Hagen arrebatándole el pergamino de las manos a Elemmíre para leerlo él mismo, dado que atañía a su persona. El general elfo le lanzó una mirada cargada de resentimiento. –Nada me gustaría más que darles satisfacción –dijo con marcado sarcasmo –pero no puedo aceptar la culpa por estos crímenes, no me considero culpable.

–Tampoco admitirás demostrar tu inocencia en un juicio, porque eres el poderoso dragón negro, estás por encima de todos –añadió Tryggvi.

–No dije eso tampoco, soy hombre que responde a las intrigas dando la cara, no reuniéndome a espaldas de mis enemigos –les achacó a los presentes. –Lo acepto, que se me juzgue pues soy súbdito de este reino y sé comportarme como tal. Pero será al final de la guerra, que no estamos para perder el tiempo cuando los muspell se nos vienen encima.

Sus palabras calaron a los elfos que no se esperaban aquella salida pero Tryggvi en cambió sonrió.

–Se muestra tan tranquilo por el hecho de ser juzgado, pero no creo que sea por inocencia, esto no puede significar otra cosa, más que ya conoce el veredicto de su rey –intervino Lord Herryk con toda la mala leche que le tenía a Hagen.

–Desde hace tiempo que sospechamos que eres el favorito de Eyvindur; –apoyó Tryggvi –tu actitud sólo demuestra que Eyvindur no sería capaz de asesinar a su amante. Que te prefiere aún por encima de su pueblo.

Que palabras tan desafortunadas acababa de pronunciar Tryggvi. Hubo un revuelo de voces, Elemmíre se puso casi verde. Hagen sabía que debía mentir, decir que aquello no era verdad pero estaba harto de todo. Al aceptar que lo juzgaran, lo primero que exigirían, sería que se restringieran sus movimientos y no le permitirían acercarse a su rey. Y se rehusaba tajantemente a hacer aquello. Eyvindur lo necesitaba para dormir y por otro lado decidió desechar toda prudencia.

–Eyvindur ama a los suyos más que a nadie; pero sí, yo soy el segundo en sus afectos. –Repuso y le aventó el pergamino a Tryggvi a la cara. –¿Igual quieres enjuiciarme por amar a mi rey?

–A mí no me importa que lo deshonres –dijo Tryggvi. Hagen encajó el insulto con una sonrisa.

–¿Sabes Tryggvi? Esto es lo que pienso, estás cabreado por lo de tu madre y porque tuviste que rendirte ante Thor, vas buscando a quien joder para no quedar delante de tus súbditos como un inútil. No pudiste con Bölthorn, ni con Eyvindur, ni con Thor y ahora la emprendes conmigo. Pero que sepas de una vez que te observo de cerca, dame un solo motivo para considerarte enemigo de los elfos; comete un solo desliz y… –Hagen dio un paso al frente y Tryggvi retrocedió instintivamente. Hagen se rió.

Haryon desenvainó y Hagen le hizo una señal de acercarse. No mostró sus garras e igual iba desarmado; pero el desafío estaba bien plantado.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Tronó una voz imperiosa. Se trataba de Lord Aldor.

–Mi lord, que oportuno –dijo Herryk. –Tenemos una petición que hacer llegar al rey, una que es respaldada por los elfos presentes. –Le tendió el pergamino al istyar. –Atañe al amante real pero sabemos que Eyvindur siempre da oídos al sentir de los suyos.

Lord Aldor tomó la petición con semblante de piedra.

–Lord Haryon, envaina la espalda a menos que quieras causar un encontronazo entre razas, Hagen es svartá y no consentiré que se amenace a uno de los nuestros –dijo Lord Aldor con tono neutral. –Elemmíre, si haz terminado de parlamentar con el rey Tryggvi deberías volver a tus deberes, todos deberían hacerlo. –El mensaje fue recibido bien pronto. Aquella asamblea improvisada se disolvió.

Lord Aldor no tuvo que abrir el pergamino para saber lo que decía.

–Así que decidiste que este era el mejor día y la mejor manera de revelar tus amores con el rey a nuestro pueblo –se volvió hacia Hagen. El aludido ni siquiera se mostró un poquito avergonzado.

–Acepté que se me juzgue por la destrucción de todas esas ciudades pero no por ser amado por Eyvindur.

–Muchacho necio y tonto. Entiendo tu adoración pero repruebo tu proceder. –El lord echó a andar y Hagen fue tras sus pasos. Se alejaron del bullicio y cuando hubo un poco de privacidad el istyar le explicó: –al amante real no lo puede juzgar el rey pues su amor nublaría su juicio. Al aceptar que eres tal cosa y consentir en ser juzgado pusiste tu destino en la mano de los lores; Elemmíre, Nienor, Nenar y yo. –Hagen le agradeció por intervenir y se alejó. –¿A dónde vas?

–A contarle a Eyvindur de mi propia boca lo que hice.

.

Entró a la tienda buscando a su amado pero no estaba. Se paseó inquieto y bebió algo de vino que le supo más rebajado que de costumbre. Aguardó unos minutos más y después se decidió a ir en su búsqueda a través de las murallas de Omentielva. No quería que alguien más le dijera lo que había pasado pero cuando iba hacia la salida, Eyvindur entró.

Se retiró la capucha y lo fulminó con la mirada, fue hacía él. Hagen supo entonces que ya estaba enterado e iba a reñirlo.

–Me dijeron de la bravata que hiciste con Tryggvi y nuestro pueblo. Que proclamaste ser mi amante y el dueño de mi afecto; y aceptaste ser juzgado por los lores cuando la guerra termine por tus acciones como dragón.

–No lo dije de esa manera.

–¿Entonces es verdad?

–Si.

Eyvindur le cruzó el rostro con una bofetada, soltó una maldición pues le había dolido. Hagen se sobó el mentón estupefacto, lo había cogido desprevenido. Al menos no lo golpeó con el aether.

–¡Eres un imbécil! –siguió el elfo. –Y lo peor de todo es que no entiendes qué fue lo que hiciste. Al aceptar ser mi amante y el juicio de los lores, me has dejado fuera. No sólo como juez sino también como testigo, seré un mero espectador de lo que acontezca; y si el veredicto fuera de condena, no podré rebatir la sentencia. –Hizo una pausa. –¿No lo entiendes? Yo era tu principal defensa porque negocié el contrato de tu alma con Bölthorn, que es la prueba de que no tenías control sobre tus actos, que alguien más mandaba sobre ti. Tryggvi te tendió una trampa y te comiste el sedal entero, y encima pediste más. –Eso no lo sabía Hagen cuando aceptó pero aun así no se arrepintió por lo que hizo.

–¿O sea que preferías juzgarme tú?

–Hubiera encontrado la manera de defenderte, de que entendieran que el dragón y el hombre no son lo mismo, de que había una fuerza maligna actuando sobre ti. No salvé tu alma para esto.

–¿Entonces para qué?

Eyvindur hizo un gesto indignado antes de abofetearlo por segunda vez. Hagen se sobó de nuevo pero empezó a cabrearle que le estuviera golpeando.

–Dime, si te encuentran culpable vas a acepar la sentencia, ¿te vas a lanzar al vacío?

–Es lo que un hombre haría. –Hagen se anticipó a otro golpe, le cogió por las muñecas y lo atrajo hasta pegarlo a su pecho. –Pareces convencido de que me condenaran, ¿Crees que soy culpable?

–No. Yo sé que no lo eres, pero la magnitud de la destrucción de la ciudad, la caída de la barrera que permitió la vejación sobre Enya y sus habitantes… todo eso lo facilitaste, y nuestro pueblo no lo olvidará. Dos terceras partes de la población de Vilwarin se salvó, y contaron lo acontecido en Celebrant y en Artamir, y he notado como te miran los soldados. Puedo ver que debajo del odio, también hay miedo aunque algunos jamás te hayan visto en forma de dragón. –Eyvindur desvió la mirada. –Yo sé que no eras dueño de ti mismo, que Bölthorn te controlaba, pero aludirán que un hombre ahíto de vino que mata a su mujer a golpes, no es menos culpable por no estar en razón.

–¿Entonces crees que debo aceptar la culpa y ser castigado?

Eyvindur negó.

–Hagen, yo siempre te he visto como el protector de nuestro pueblo, y no te considero un criminal pero pienso que debes restituir el daño. Eso facilitaría que volvieran a aceptarte entre nosotros, pues verían que expías las acciones cometidas aún sin ser culpable; pero me rehúso a que para enmendar, debas dar tu vida a cambio. –Hagen lo soltó como si meditara sus palabras. Eyvindur había calmado su ira y ahora parecía desesperado, lo abrazó con fuerza. –Soy el rey, no puedo simplemente perdonarte delante de mis súbditos sin perder su favor o crear nuevos enconos, no quiero que te odien, ni estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti. –Nuevamente Eyvindur estaba intentando consolarlo.

Hagen le levantó el rostro tomándolo suavemente de la barbilla.

–No puedo desdecirme de lo que he dicho.

El elfo se mostró hondamente afligido.

–Entonces puede que me dejes solo, no sé si pueda soportarlo.

–En cuanto empiece a matar muspell se darán cuenta de lo útil que soy y que nadie en su sano juicio mata a un dragón cuando tienes enemigos cerca –le explicó –además Lord Aldor estará de mi lado y no he hecho nada personal en contra de Lady Nienor ni de su madre, así que al menos no tengo su aversión. Elemmíre no puede condenarme solo. –Le acarició la mejilla –sé que habrá testigos en contra mía pero ya pensaré en mi defensa. Lo que no quiero es que me sorprendan con lo que narren sobre la caída de Vilwarin, cuéntame lo que pasó. Todo, pues sólo sé algunos fragmentos.

Eyvindur deslizó su mirada hacia el pasado. Dudó unos instantes pero Hagen lo instó a hablar con una mirada.

Así que lo hizo. Le contó sobre la angustia, la frustración y el miedo que ensombreció la ciudad al no comprender por qué estaban perdiendo a sus lores y generales; y finalmente la guerra. Le narró de la ciudad hecha un mar de fuego por su causa, de que habían intentado matarlo o resistir a que llegara Thor, y de Lord Teros herido por fuego maldito. Al relatar la muerte de Lómelinde, el rostro de Eyvindur se ensombreció y lo hizo detenerse en su narración por varios minutos. La muerte de la istyar aún lo afectaba.

Después de eso habló del arribo del ejército de los enanos y los mercenarios. De que se dio cuenta de que Vilwarin estaba perdida y que debían huir, abandonado sus hogares y pertenencias. Y le contó de él tomando la resolución de sacrificarse en aras de salvar a su pueblo.

Hagen lo apretó con fuerza cuando entendió que su pesadilla era una exacta copia de la realidad. Que había roto la barrera protectora de Enya dejando a los mercenarios y enanos entrar, y que tal vez gracias a él, habían logrado capturar a Eyvindur.

–Cuando desperté, ya no estaba en el nido sino encadenado con los otros. No había doncellas, todas habían sido entregadas a los mercenarios para su diversión, entre ellas mi prima. –Eyvindur hizo una pausa, empezaba a serle difícil continuar narrando aquellos trágicos sucesos, le tomó varios minutos poder continuar. –Llevaron el cadáver de mi tío delante de nosotros y le cortaron la cabeza para después ponerla en una bandeja. –Eyvindur cubrió su rostro con sus manos acongojado. –Ahora agradezco a Naira Anar haberlo llevado a sus salones, no sé qué le habría hecho Thyra de haberlo capturado con vida.

Hagen lo abrazó con fuerza, le apartó las manos para darle besos en el rostro cuando las primeras lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Hablar de aquello, había hecho que Eyvindur rememorara a los que ya no estaban y a extrañarlos. El dragón pudo haberle dicho que ya era suficiente y que se detuviera pero no lo hizo, lo instó a que le relatara de cuando lo arrastraron ante Thyra y lo torturaron.

Eyvindur empezó por la sentencia que le dio.

–Pensé que era absurdo lo que me estaba diciendo, sabía del rencor que le tenía a mi padre pero condenar a mi madre porque era más bella que ella…. –Hizo una pausa para alejarse de él e intentar serenarse. –¿Recuerdas cuando le clavé una mano a Tryggvi? –Hagen asintió –mis manos fueron el precio de esa acción.

Hagen sintió ira en los pulmones, y que sus ojos se convertían en los de un reptil. De haber sabido eso, que fue torturado por eso, le habría cortado la cabeza a Tryggvi desde el momento en que se cruzaron. Se imaginó a los mercenarios desnudando a Eyvindur mientras éste intentaba impedirlo, manoseando su cuerpo níveo con morbosidad y luego arrancándole el cabello con saña. Para mostrarlo así, sin nada que lo cubriera.

–A pesar de que tenía la intención de no mostrarme débil ni suplicar, grité cuando Lord Herryk me golpeó con el martillo y me desmayé –eso lo dijo como si le diera vergüenza.

Hagen le acunó el rostro entre las manos y con los pulgares le enjugó un par de lágrimas. Antes de que comprendiera algo.

–¿Dijiste Herryk? ¿Herryk te rompió las manos? –Hagen soltó a Eyvindur y se levantó enfurecido. –¡Será un hijo puta! Que Surtur lo devore. Fue él quien me contó que te habían torturado en un inicio y me dio a entender que estabas muerto; y encima me pidió que pusiera la cabeza bajo el hacha del verdugo. ¡Voy a matarlo! Más pronto o más tarde me lo cargaré. Debería haber estado con ustedes, tendría que hacer sido el escudo que los resguardara, no el arma que los expuso a tan crueles sucesos.

Eyvindur lo miró con ojos relucientes y el enojo de Hagen se desmoronó. Volvió junto a su elfo, quien lo rodeó de inmediato con sus brazos delgados pidiéndole tácitamente su protección. Hagen lo acunó y Eyvindur estalló en llanto silencioso, el cual se le aplacó poco a poco mientras Hagen lo acariciaba y le susurraba palabras de consuelo.

–Estoy aquí, yo te protegeré dulzura –le prometió. Le buscó los labios y le dio un beso suave. Eyvindur asintió creyéndole y envolviéndose de nuevo en él. –Perdóname por ser tan necio. No quería darte una preocupación si no al contrario, quitarte un peso de encima. No deseaba ponerte en la disyuntiva de escoger entre tu afecto por mí y tu afecto por tu pueblo. Ya veremos cómo resolvemos lo del juicio y con un poco de intervención de las nornas, puede que Tryggvi la palme antes de. –Su elfo no dijo nada más. Hagen no mencionó a Herryk, a ese no iba a dejárselo a las nornas.

Hagen notó entonces que sentía satisfacción en sus resoluciones de matar por lo menos a uno de los que se habían atrevido a tocar a su adorado; y también se sentía muy bien de ser quien consolara a Eyvindur. Sabía que tarde o temprano su amado se rompería, tal como sucedió cuando su padre murió. Podía mostrarse fuerte y estoico ante su pueblo pero ante él le pedía protección y consuelo. Se dijo que había hecho bien en hacerlo hablar, que Eyvindur necesitaba exorcizar sus penas, tal como Karnilla siempre decía; pero había algo más, una certeza detrás de sus acciones que le empezó a preocupar. Su elfo se había estado mostrando sereno ante los enanos y los terribles sucesos por los que había vivido, ¿no lo había empujado haciéndolo hablar a que los reviviera y sufriera?

Y había más, sentía cierta excitación al tenerlo vulnerable para él.

Se preguntó qué clase de basura era si gustaba de ver a su amado frágil y llorando. Pero siempre había sido así, le gustaba ser él quien fuera fuerte y que Eyvindur se mostrara sólo endeble con él. Nada lo hacía sentir más necesitado y amado, que tener para sí a su hermoso elfo, un hombre de ira terrible, un hijo de rey hecho de mármol, que lloraba sólo ante él; que parecía necesitarlo más que a nadie.

–Siofua, siempre he sido un hombre de moral cuestionable, pero no me permitas hacerlo sufrir –pensó acariciándole el cabello corto.

.

.

Fandral estaba mirando una mujer de hermosa estampa. Una pelirroja arrebatadora que no había atisbado antes. Andaba por el campamento con la actitud de quien llevaba en ese lugar mucho tiempo. Ella llevaba echado encima un manto negro holgado pero sus formas femeninas eran tan apetitosas que aquella prenda no disimulaba el bamboleo rítmico y casi hipnótico de unas caderas generosas. Fandral la estaba mirando por detrás y cuando logró despegar sus ojos del trasero cual melocotón notó que iba descalza. A su alrededor los vanir estaban empezando a recoger los pertrechos. Las tiendas seguían bien plantadas en su sitio pero el interior comenzaba a ser empacado por la soldadesca que iba como hormigas de un lado a otro. Fandral fue tras los pasos de la mujer. A veces las prostitutas se acercaban a los acantonamientos de los ejércitos para ejercer su oficio, pero esta no parecía vanir y que Fandral supiera las elfas de luz no practicaban tal profesión.

La vio meterse en una tienda de grandes dimensiones. Se trataba del almacén general, donde los vanir guardaban leña, aceite, mantas adicionales y toda suerte de herramientas. Quizás estaba ahí para complacer al encargado del almacén. Fandral se atrevió a echar un vistazo. Corrió la cortina y miró en el interior.

–Por Tyr –que además era su abuelo. Había un gran agujero en el suelo de una profundidad que sus ojos no podían penetrar. Igual había más mujeres, pelirrojas y morenas, estaban cubiertas por clámides cortas que apenas y les tapaban el pubis. La que había seguido pasaba por una fémina de estatura normal, pero estas le sacarían un par de cabezas al mismísimo Thor. El encargado del almacén estaba muerto, abierto en canal a pocos pasos de la entrada, había tratado de dar la voz de alarma. Fandral se giró para alertar a sus compañeros, pero no dio ni un paso cuando una lanza lo atravesó por atrás emergiendo por su abdomen. Con la misma brutalidad con que fue traspasado, el arma le fue arrancada del cuerpo. Fandral se puso las manos sobre la sangre que manaba a borbotones de sus intestinos lacerados. Se giró, había sido la deseable pelirroja de un inicio.

–Helle, te fallé amor mío –pensó. La vista se le nubló y trató de desenvainar su espada pero sus manos no consiguieron dar con la funda a pesar de que estaba sujeta en el mismo sitio donde la había llevado durante casi toda su vida. Avanzó a trompicones rumbo a la mujer pero esta se apartó y le dio un empellón tirándolo al vacío.

–Poderosa Umarth –la fueron saludando las Sinmara conforme se alineaban, apretujadas. Eran veinticinco.

–Esperen por mi señal –les indicó Umarth y volvió a salir.

Ella era más pequeña pero aun así las comandaba. Llevaba atado a la cadera un cuerno de guerra, el cual haría sonar para comenzar el gran incendio del campamento vanir. Surtur y Magog esperarían a que ellas sembrasen la confusión antes de unirse a la pelea. Antes los vanir habían huido de ellos con ayuda de sus veloces bestias, pero esta vez, Umarth y sus Sinmara se encargarían de que los caballos murieran o fueran aterrorizados por el fuego.

Umarth había vuelto para ver que las veinticinco que pidió prestadas a Surtur estuviesen reunidas. Y ahora sólo estaba escogiendo el sitio donde iniciaría la pira funeraria de los vanir. La gente volteaba a mirarla pero se manejaba con tal resolución que nadie trató de pararla; hasta que se encontró con un aesir de ojos verdes que la miraba fijamente. Estaba detenido a mitad del campamento. A unos pasos suyos Umarth reconoció a Thor. No esperaba encontrarse al dios del trueno en ese sitio.

–Umarth –tampoco esperaba que el aesir de ojos verdes la llamase por su nombre. Se fijó mejor en él.

–El esclavo de Bölthorn –lo recordó –Loki. –En un segundo él tenía dagas de hielo en sus manos y al siguiente se las estaba arrojando al tiempo que gritaba:

–¡Muspell!

Umarth bloqueó el ataque con una ola de fuego emergida de sus manos con un movimiento armonioso, como si danzara. La capitán de las Sinmara se encendió, dejando de lado su aspecto casi normal e inofensivo, se convirtió en una figura de piel rojiza y ojos ambarinos, de cabellera hecha de llamas y de fuego que la rodeaba como una vestidura que la ceñía estrechamente. Hizo sonar su cuerno y sus compañeras salieron corriendo de su escondite, desperdigándose en todas direcciones, corriendo como flamas sobre pólvora, prendiendo todo cuanto tocaban con la misma facilidad que el bitumen sobre una antorcha.

Umarth había dejado la lanza con la que atravesó al bastardo que tuvo la mala idea de espiarla; en cambio debajo del manto negro, que se consumió hasta hacerse cenizas, portaba un látigo enroscado en la cintura. Lo desenrolló con un movimiento y lo hizo chasquear contra el aesir de ojos verdes. Le tiró a la cara pero él demostró tener instintos muy desarrollados, consiguió esquivarla echándose a un lado con facilidad. Umarth era muy rápida, hizo ondear su arma de nuevo y agarró al aesir de una mano; hizo correr fuego sobre el látigo hasta su enemigo. Pero Loki no ardió. Su piel se volvió azul y congeló su arma. Cuando el fuego y el hielo se encontraron el látigo se rompió.

Umarth enfureció, corrió a su alrededor arrojándole bolas de fuego. Loki le respondió con dagas de hielo, con tanta celeridad que parecía que estaban coordinados en aquella danza. Sus ataques se anulaban mutuamente. Umarth cargó cuerpo a cuerpo, fue a él como bala de cañón; sin embargo no lo alcanzó, en plena carrera fue derribada. Cayó con el crujir de algunos huesos en su espalda. Por suerte no se partió la espina, pudo enderezarse y vio que el Mjölnir de Thor le había dado. El dios del trueno se unió a Loki.

Con un segundo toque de su cuerno Umarth convocó a su rey, Surtur y a los Rjúfendr.

.

El campamento se quemaba. Las Sinmara no solo prendían fuego a las tiendas y a los hombres como si fueran yesca seca, sino que además podían manejar las llamas. No soplaba viento y aun así el fuego saltaba de una tienda a otra como con vida propia.

–¡Hjörtur! –Hrafn llamó a su gemelo a voz en cuello, cabreado por que habían sido cogidos por sorpresa. Su hermano llevaba a su compañía a la saga tratando de apagar las llamas.

Las Sinmara no habían atacado caóticamente, habían corrido en línea recta a los lindes del campamento y ahora iban por la orilla avivando el fuego y regresando a los vanir que trataban de escaparse.

Hjörtur fue a Hrafn a toda prisa.

–Los caballos –le dijo. –Debemos soltar los caballos. –Hrafn estuvo de acuerdo, ya iban a los establos, ya casi estaban ahí; mientras sus vanir sudaban, maldecían y se sofocaban. Pero entonces los Rjúfendr, más altos que un jötun, cayeron sobre ellos. No se les acercaron corriendo como habían hecho antes, cuando los vanir los pastoreaban a la trampa en el lago; caminaban con lentitud, cruzando el cerco de fuego sabiendo que sus enemigos esta vez no podrían huir. Empezaron una carnicería sistemática e implacable.

–Vamos a morir –se dijo Hrafn.

Comenzó a llover y a relampaguear. El incendió amainó pero no se apagó. Hjörtur enarboló arco y flechas, disparando con precisión, acertando en los ojos. Los muspell eran tan duros que aún un flechazo en tal punto, no los mataba, pero ciegos eran menos letales. Hrafn desenvainó la espada que portaba, se trataba de Runya, la legendaria espada del dragón negro; la había decomisado de manos de Nulka cuando lo vencieron. El rey vanir la consideró el arma más bella que hubiese visto y no dudó en tomarla para sí.

Los muspell los alcanzaron. Hjörtur cesó sus disparos para esquivar al gigante, que cegado y todo, trataba de aplastarlos con una maza cubierta de picos. Hrafn se escabulló bajo el enorme pie y le cortó los tendones del talón, haciéndolo caer. Se apresuró corriendo encima de sus piernas y su espalda para clavarle la espada en el corazón.

–Perfecto, ahora sólo hay que hacer eso unas mil veces más y habremos vencido. –Le dijo Hjörtur recuperando sus flechas de las cuencas sangrientas del muspell.

–¿Quieres intentarlo con ese? –Aquí venía el más grande de todos, sembrando cadáveres a su paso. Llevaba uno de sus caballos bajo el brazo y se los lanzó como si fuera una catapulta. –¡Hijo de puta!

El corcel se despanzurró sobre el suelo, aplastando en el proceso a uno de sus soldados.

–Llegaron primero a los establos –dijo Hjörtur con tristeza.

Hrafn soltó un alarido pero no precisamente de coraje. Una llamarada acababa de caerle encima, se tiró a rodar por el suelo cubriéndose de fango pero apagándose.

–¿Prefieres morir quemado o aplastado? –Le preguntó Hrafn a Hjörtur mirando como el gigantesco muspell acababa de triturar con sus manos desnudas a otro de los suyos.

–¿Hay que escoger? Escojo… – Un viento gélido sopló sobre ellos y el fuego se extinguió ahora sí. Los vanir empapados se cubrieron de escarcha, las Sinmara se apagaron. –Escojo congelarme –dijo Hjörtur. –Bendito sea nuestro primo –añadió adivinando el origen de aquel seidh.

Thor y Loki combinados podían con el incendio, estaba por verse si igual hacían diferencia en combate.

–Ustedes son los ononi –dijo el gigante plantado ante ellos.

–Significa gemelos –bisbiseó Hjörtur sin que Hrafn lo apreciara por ello.

–Yo soy Magog, desolación andante; y usaré sus pieles para vestirme.

–Qué asco.

–No creo que le alcance, para hacerse unos guantes o un gorro, tal vez.

Magog llevaba en la espalda su propia espada Angervadil la cual se encendió cuando su amo la empuñó. Hjörtur le apuntó a los ojos y disparó pero el tiro era difícil. Magog estaba muy cerca y era muy alto. Metió el brazo y las flechas acabaron clavadas debajo del codo; el muspell ni siquiera pareció notarlas.

.

Celtigar había sido de los que escucharon el grito de alarma de Loki. Vio como varios soldados corrían en dirección a sus señores; pero él en cambio se fue en la dirección opuesta.

–Vanir a mí –los llamó y se alejó dando largas zancadas rumbo a las caballerizas. Porque a pie no iban a vencer a los muspell. De alguna manera los muspell habían brotado directamente en su campamento de manera que ningún vigía los oteó a tiempo.

Hubo un toque de cuerno grave y potente; y con un grito los Rjúfendr se habían sumado a la pelea. Le habían cerrado el paso a Celtigar y su compañía de guerreros. Se metieron entre ellos con espadas que partían a los hombres como ganado en un matadero. Celtigar esquivó un tajo de espada en su contra. Era flaco y nervudo pero muy rápido. Vio a uno de sus guerreros parar el golpe de uno de los muspell con su espada, para que esta se le quebrara en las manos, acabó muerto en un parpadeo. Celtigar no fue tan necio, su objetivo seguía siendo llegar a los caballos, no pelear.

Se tiró entre las piernas de uno de los gigantes y logró pasarlos. Siguió corriendo, al mirar atrás se dio cuenta de que los que habían seguido eran Ertan, Bjmolf y Tristán; sus guerreros vanir continuaban en la misma encrucijada.

Había tres mujeres de fuego incendiando el redil de los caballos. Celtigar cargó contra la primera gritando y cuando ella volteó le clavó su arma bajo la barbilla. La siguiente cayó bajo los gentiles hachazo de Bjmolf y las espadas de Ertan y Tristán. Los vanir tenían un dicho en casa: "es buena inversión llenarle la panza a un as". Nunca mejor dicho. La tercer Sinmara atrapó con sus manos desnudas la espada de Celtigar cuando quiso asestarle un golpe mortal. Se la arrancó al vanir cortándose los dedos y trató de patearlo en el pecho. Celtigar la burló, sacó una daga larga y se la clavó a la Sinmara bajo las costillas, supo que había picado un pulmón cuando ella perdió el aliento y se dobló. Celtigar le rebanó el cuello. Recuperó su arma, el filo se había mellado. Uno de sus sueños era tener un arma forjada por elfos.

–Si me decido a seducir a Lara, quizás el rey elfo me obsequiaría una espada hecha por él –pensó.

Fue entonces que empezó a llover.

Bjmolf estaba echando abajo el cercado del corral y cuando le abrió brecha tuvo que apartarse de prisa para no ser pisoteado. Los caballos salieron en estampida.

No todos los corceles lo lograron. Los Rjúfendr los atacaron con sus mazas, reventando a los nobles animales a golpes. Celtigar silbó frenando uno de los sementales y se montó a pelo sin problema.

–Ertan, más vale que sigan con vida cuando regrese –le gritó al as.

Volvió a silbar y algunos caballos, tal era su adiestramiento, lo siguieron. La onda de frío lo encontró buscando a sus reyes. El fango y el hielo frenaban más a los caballos que a los muspell pero al menos el incendio había sido sofocado.

.

Loki había congelado el campamento. No se había tratado de una estrategia planeada. Lo que le pasó fue que las Sinmara generaban tal ola de calor que se había sentido sofocado en segundos, su piel se había empapado en sudor, le costaba respirar y la cabeza parecía que iba a estallarle. El fuego de las Sinmara había estallado demasiado cerca de él y para su naturaleza jötun aquello fue un suplicio insoportable. Su magia de hielo había surgido espontáneamente de su interior, protegiéndolo del calor, pero también había sido mucho más potente de lo que Loki había esperado. Por un segundo se preguntó si Jörmundgander de alguna forma tendría algo que ver. Él no debería ser capaz de hacer magia a esa escala sin fatigarse.

Cuando apagó las Sinmara se volvieron vulnerables. Thor y él casi nunca luchaban juntos, pero había tal entendimiento entre ambos que se movían coordinadamente con facilidad. Thor lo defendía con su cuerpo y con su fuerza. Paraba los golpes de las armas de las Sinmara o los devolvía; y cada vez que se apartaba Loki atacaba con sus dagas, directo al cuello o a la cara. Compartieron el furor del combate hasta que hubo un círculo de muspell caídos a su alrededor.

Loki juraría que Thor le dirigió una mirada de orgullo.

Umarth permanecía apartada como midiéndolos. Una nueva oleada de enemigos se perfiló tras ella. Se trataba de los Rjúfendr. Umarth les señaló a Loki como el causante de haber apagado a las Sinmaras y los Rjúfendr fueron corriendo a por él en grupo. A Thor y a Loki no les fue posible mantenerse juntos. Loki tuvo que escabullirse entre las pisadas de los gigantes; Thor en cambio se lanzó cual bala de cañón con ayuda del Mjölnir.

Por un momento Loki se vio rodeado. Intentó proyectar una ilusión pero su magia lo abandonó súbitamente. Uno de los Rjúfendr trató de atraparlo con una mano pero Sif salió de algún sitio gritando como una fiera, su espada deslumbraba más que nunca cuando comenzó su mortifero canto. Cortó la mano que pretendían alcanzar a Loki y se apostó junto a él.

–De nada, un placer – acotó. Los Rjúfendr eran más que ellos dos, pero aquí venía una tropa de elfos encabezados por una hermosísima criatura de aura etérea cuya armadura parecía hecha de cientos de plumas de acero bruñido. –Largo –le ordenó Sif, –déjalos bajo mi mando y vete. –Pero aquella elfa respondió sacando una espada de hechura tosca comparada con su armadura. La usó para hacer retroceder a uno de los Rjúfendr con un tajo en la rodilla.

–Traje un arma de verdad, me quedaré mi lady –dijo resuelta. Los elfos formaron una guardia para Loki y por un momento pareció que la fortuna les sonreía.

Los vanir y los elfos habían sido tomados por sorpresa, pero no estaban agotados por combates previos, tampoco habían probado la derrota; y además de ello sus enemigos habían perdido la ventaja del fuego.

Loki miraba a los combatientes, la guerra no lo espantaba más.

–¿Esto es todo? –Pensó para sus adentros pero no lo dijo pues fue el primero en intuir la fuerza poderosa que se cernía sobre ellos.

–Surtur –dijo Sif cuando éste se puso ante su vista.

Los muspell le abrieron paso a su rey. Thor aterrizó junto a Loki.

–¿Haz visto a Magog? –Le inquirió Thor a Sif.

–De lejos, iba tras los gemelos, los cuáles huían de él a caballo. Ojalá lo entretengan, Surtur y Magog juntos… –Sif no terminó la frase.

El rey de los muspell rugió y su pueblo le respondió elevando sus voces como un gran corro. La sangre se le heló a Loki a pesar de ser jötun. Surtur alzó una mano y su espada brotó en ella.

–¿Esa es Crepúsculo? –Inquirió la elfa de hermosa armadura.

–Sí, lo es y hiere con fuego maldito al tiempo que te corta. –Respondió Sif con claras intenciones de hacerla huir de una vez. –Este no es tu sitio Nienor.

Loki pensó por un segundo que Sif había encontrado la horma de su zapato en lo que a necedad se refería. Tales pensamientos se esfumaron cuando Crepúsculo se prendió en llamas. El rey muspell dirigió la espada hacia Umarth, una llamarada brotó del filo dando de lleno sobre la capitana la cual se encendió, ahora en fuego maldito el cual no se extinguió. Surtur las fue prendiendo una a una a pesar de la lluvia y el frío. Y luego avanzó directo hacia ellos.

–Thor –habló Surtur. –Te hacía muerto, habías resultado muy decepcionante; más que tu abuelo Bor.

–He venido a aceptar tu rendición. –Repuso Thor avanzando a su vez. Las Sinmara estallaron en carcajadas.

Thor hizo girar el Mjölnir en su muñeca, Surtur izó su espada. Ambos titanes se atacaron simultáneamente. El Mjölnir machacó la mandíbula de Surtur lanzándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que el golpe de Crepúsculo errara. Surtur cayó y Thor se apresuró a saltar, martillo en mano, para asestarle un golpe que fulguraba con el relámpago en el pecho. El rey muspell no gritó pero su cuerpo se sacudió al recibir la descarga. Umarth lanzó las Sinmara de vuelta al ataque. Pasaron corriendo a Thor y a su rey; cargaron contra los elfos, contra Sif y Loki.

.

Empezaba a hacer calor de nuevo. El suelo se empantanaba y los gemelos tenían problemas para maniobrar sus caballos. Hjörtur, un diestro arquero, era capaz de disparar con precisión, aún con el caballo en movimiento pero ya había agotado sus flechas. Magog había dejado de perseguirlos para dedicarse a matar y aplastar casi con alegría; pero eso no les había dado tregua dado que tuvieron que vérselas entonces con las Sinmara. Se habían vuelto a prender en llamas y habían formado un cerco en torno a ellos. Celtigar se había quedado atrás lidiando con un Rjúfendr que parecía tener algo personal en su contra por la tenacidad con que se tomaba su pelea. Las Sinmara les lanzaron grandes llamaradas que espantaban sobremanera a sus caballos.

–¡Corran pequeños vanir! ¡Corran de nuevo y ocúltense entre su magia! –Se mofaron las muspell. Hrafn se enfureció por la provocación y dominando su montura, embistió directo en su contra.

Mató a una pero las otras incrementaron las llamas que las rodeaban y el caballo de Hrafn se encabritó. Cuando su gemelo cayó, Hjörtur desmontó dejando que su corcel huyera. Le ayudó a Hrafn a pararse y se dispusieron a luchar hombro con hombro hasta el final.

–¡Magog! ¡Magog! –Aclamaron las Sinmara, y los gemelos comprendieron que los habían demorado tan sólo para que su capitán pudiera acercarse y dar cuenta de ellos.

En efecto, la "Desolación andante", "desollador de ononi" venía a por ellos. Se irguió, grande como montaña y les dejó caer el filo de su espada indiscriminadamente. Se separaron esquivando el golpe y ambos, a la vez, la clavaron sus espadas en una pierna. La espada de Hrafn causaba verdadero daño, así que Magog se volvió en su contra. Lo derribó de una patada y le puso un pie encima de las piernas. Hrafn gritó, sobre todo porque estaba inmovilizado y Magog apuntaba la punta de su espada como quien arponea un pez.

–¡Hrafn! –Hjörtur se metió para detener el ataque. Frenó el primer golpe interponiendo su espada pero cayó aturdido junto a su gemelo. Magog escogió matarlo primero por entrometerse. Le dejó caer el filo de Angervadil. Sólo que, una figura de fuego se materializó en el aire. Se trataba de un dragón de escaso tamaño. Hubo desconcierto a partes iguales; aquel ser voló directo hacia Magog. El fuego no podía dañarlo pero el dragón se tornó en viento abrasador que el gigante inhaló. Los gemelos lo vieron asfixiarse y trastabillar hacia atrás dejándolos por la paz.

–¿Qué mierdas fue eso? –Inquirió Hrafn un segundo antes de que la figura etérea de Karnilla se mostrase ante ellos.

–Levántate –le pidió a Hjörtur y luego se desvaneció.

–Es su Filgya –dijo Hjörtur más que sorprendido. –La mandó para protegerme.

–Que miedo me da –repuso Hrafn. Pero para no ser ingrato obedeció lo que su cuñada acababa de pedir. Se levantó y Hjörtur igual.

–Altezas –aquí llegaba Celtigar. –Los elfos se han replegado bajo el mando de Lord Nénime. Lady Niriel combate con unos pocos guerreros pero los demás están marchándose.

–Hay que huir –dijo Hjörtur –hemos perdido el campamento pero aún podríamos salvar la vida.

–¿Y los ehtyar? Necesitamos otro truco con agua.

–Nienor no los hace luchar si no pueden ganar; y aquí no hay agua suficiente para otra trampa con magia. –Le hizo ver Hjörtur.

–¿Y vamos a dejar a Thor? ¡Me niego! Tú guía a nuestros vanir pero yo voy a luchar, no caeré en semejante deshonor.

–¡Imbécil! Morir a su lado estorbándole no ayudará a Thor a vencer a Surtur.

–Tu caballo –le ordenó Hrafn a Celtigar el cual obedeció sin chistar.

–¿A dónde vas? –Le inquirió Hjörtur.

–A buscar a Thor, a preguntarle si cree que ahora sí podrá vencer a Surtur.

Magog ya se estaba recobrando. Hjörtur montó detrás de su gemelo.

–Celtigar ordena la retirada, váyanse con los elfos.

–Cómo órdenes –repuso el capitán a lo dicho por Hjörtur.

–No puedes ir donde Thor, Magog nos seguirá, lo conducirás a nuestro amigo. –Ahora sí, Hrafn le hizo caso a Hjörtur y mejor se replegó en la dirección contraria del punto donde una serie de rayos indicaba la posición de Thor.

.

Dema había buscado refugio en un sitio donde ningún muspell la buscaría. Y eso fue en el mismo agujero por el cual los gigantes de fuego habían brotado. Se había deslizado con cuidado por el boquete dejando que la penumbra la arropara. Y aunque la pelea rabiaba arriba de ella, Dema estaba tranquila.

–Lambëingolmo y su esposo los vencerán y entonces podré salir –se dijo.

La diosa Hela le había susurrado donde guarecerse. Cuando Hela tomaba posesión de su cuerpo, Dema no podía recordar después lo que había dicho o hecho. Pero a veces se quedaba con pequeños atisbos de las emociones de la diosa. La sabía preocupada y también cansada. Algo le estaba pasando a Hela y eso inquietaba a Dema. Después de todo la diosa era su aliada y no quería que algo le pasara. Además ¿quién era capaz de mortificar a la poderosa diosa de la vida y la muerte?

Sus ojos de elfa oscura atisbaron algo, un movimiento leve. Se sobresaltó mirando en derredor. Halló un pequeño grupo de gente, no habían encendido ninguna luz pero sus ojos la miraban de vuelta. Eran elfos oscuros. Reconoció a Olwa, el antiguo general de Hrimthurs. Se les acercó un poco insegura.

–Dema –la saludó Olwa. Él y otro elfo estaban ocupados, vendando un herido. Pero este no era elfo, se trataba de un aesir rubio y barbado.

–¿Quién es?

–Fandral, el último capitán que nos asignaron –Olwa y los suyos habían pasado de mando en mando a lo largo de la guerra. Primero con Hrimthurs, luego con Svadilfari, luego con los gemelos vanir y por último con este aesir. Se les veía hartos.

Dema vio que el vendaje que le acababan de poner acusaba una mancha en el centro.

–Se ve grave –comentó.

–Le perforaron las tripas, tuvo suerte, no le tocaron el hígado o los riñones. –Dema asintió, no entendía mucho de heridas aunque algo había aprendido después de todo lo vivido. Olwa sacó una botella que llevaba prendida al cinto y le acercó de beber a Fandral. –Con esto despertará y además le quitará en algo el dolor.

–¿Qué es?

–Blindhet –respondió Olwa. Una bebida alcohólica capaz de tumbar a un oso con unos pocos tragos. En efecto Fandral empezó a toser y a reanimarse. –Vámonos –dijo Olwa. Pero su "vámonos" no incluía a Fandral.

Los elfos oscuros iban a escaparse por el mismo túnel por el que los muspell habían llegado. Dema se quedó junto a Fandral.

–¿No van a luchar?

–Fandral me capturó en el oeste –dijo Olwa –y heme aquí salvándole el pellejo. Hemos cumplido nuestro deber para con él. Por lo demás, ¿qué implicas pequeña? ¿Debemos darle la cara a Surtur? ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? Éste no es nuestro reino. Lo que deseamos es volver al espacio, a la vida que conocemos, lejos de este desastre.

–¿Y Svadilfari?

–Si algo le debíamos al linaje de Malekith, ya lo hemos pagado con creces siguiendo a Hrimthurs y a Svadilfari de desastre en desastre. Tienen tanta madera de príncipes como nosotros de svartá.

Dema no se enojó. Ella por su parte, no iría a ningún lado. No había a donde ir. Si tenía lo mínimo parecido a un hogar, sería el volver donde sus amigos, Bjarni, Vanima y Amarië. Y siguiendo a Olwa no iba a conseguir nada de eso. Además de que no le temía a la guerra, porque la diosa la había escogido como avatar y la reviviría todas las veces.

–Nulka está en un sitio llamado Omentielva, con Narog y Svadilfari.

–Sea –dijo Olwa sin cambiar de parecer. –¿Vienes?

–No.

–Bien, dale mis saludos a Nulka o a su cadáver, lo que halles primero.

Fandral estaba a cuatro patas, tratando de pararse.

–Cobardes –murmuró conforme su compañía de elfos oscuros se perdía en la oscuridad.

Dema se le acercó y lo agarró del brazo para ayudarlo.

–No los insultes capitán, no los comprendes y además acaban de ayudarte.

–¿Dónde está Thor?

–Afuera, luchando –Fandral miró hacia arriba, la salida estaba a muchos metros de distancia. Bufó con algo de desesperación y apoyándose en la pared avanzó.

Dema lo ayudó cuanto pudo pero no lo seguiría afuera.

.

–No puedo ser destruido –le dijo Surtur a Thor. –Ni siquiera por ti. –Descargó su espada sobre Thor y él lo bloqueó con el martillo. Varias chispas brotaron del Mjölnir. Un rayo se precipitó desde las alturas, Thor estaba luchando con todo lo que tenía. Surtur alzó la espada e hizo de pararrayos, el rayo pasó por él e hizo tierra. El aire se llenó del olor del ozono y todos alrededor se vieron derribados menos ellos dos. Umarth se repuso primero que nadie, se lanzó hacia Thor y lo agarró por la espalda incendiándolo. Otras Sinmara la imitaron tapiando a Thor con sus cuerpos y su fuego.

Ellas se apagaron. Loki las apagó con un hechizo de hielo que no abarcó a todo el campamento, sólo a aquellas que agredían a Thor. Surtur fue a por Loki. En dos largas zancadas se le acercó. Loki se desdobló en varias réplicas pero el rey muspell barrió todas con un solo movimiento de su espada. El verdadero surgió agachándose para esquivar a Crespúsculo. Surtur alcanzó a Loki por una pierna y lo alzó antes de azotarlo en el suelo repetidamente.

–¡Loki! –Thor hizo caer un rayo sobre las Sinmara que lo sujetaban, se zafó de ellas y corrió a por su amado, se frenó abruptamente, Umarth lo había agarrado del cuello con un látigo. Le dio un tirón que le hizo crujir las vértebras a Thor. Él agarró el látigo y tiró arrancándoselo de las manos a Umarth antes de arrojarle el Mjölnir. Cuando volteó vio que Surtur pisoteaba a Loki. –¡No! –Recuperó el martillo. Las Sinmara lo apresaron por la espalda, no le permitían avanzar. –¡Sif! ¡Ayúdenlo!

–¡Surtur! –Clamó una voz. –Soy de la sangre de Tyr, ¿te acuerdas de Tyr? Pues bien, he venido por tu cabeza, ¡ponte en guardia! –Era Fandral.

Surtur dejó por la paz a Loki ante la bravuconería del recién llegado.

–Tyr –dijo el rey muspell. Fandral desenvainó su espada delgada aunque era de verse que apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Nienor y Sif corrieron a respaldar a Fandral. Mientras sus amigos daban la cara a Surtur como buenos valedores, Thor se quitó de encima a las Sinmara y voló raudo junto a su amado. Loki se giró de lado y para horror de Thor se puso a vomitar sangre.

–No, no, no –musitó Thor tomándolo en sus brazos. Loki estaba aturdido pero el halo verde de su magia pronto lo rodeó. Sostuvo a Loki por la cintura con un brazo mientras hacía girar el martillo con el otro. Alcanzó a ver que Sif lo miraba incrédula cuando emprendió el vuelo dejándolos a merced de sus enemigos.

.

Desde el cielo atisbó a los vanir que escapaban. Aterrizó entre ellos.

–Majestad –uno de ellos lo abordó, no era un vanir. Era Ertan.

–Ven –le ordenó Thor. Iba a encomendarle a Loki una vez más. Su dios del engaño se estaba soltando de sus brazos.

–Estoy bien –dijo con tono irritado pero dio con sus huesos por tierra en cuanto se zafó del agarre de Thor. Su esposo se apresuró a ayudarlo.

–Nuestro hijo, ¿está bien? –le preguntó Thor.

–¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está abortando? –Dijo la voz del enano Bjmolf. Thor le lanzó tal mirada cargada de ira que el enano se ocultó tras Ertan.

–Mi magia lo defiende –le recordó Loki.

–¿Te duele? –Le preguntó Thor tocándole el abdomen.

–No –dijo Loki pero se había crispado bajo su tacto. Una clara mentira.

–Perdóname por dejarte de nuevo. Voy con nuestros amigos.

–Thor –Loki se puso de pie visiblemente dolorido. –Iré contigo.

–No, estás agotado y lastimado. Temo que… –Thor no enunció lo que Bjmolf había enunciado. –Por favor quédate con Ertan, que te lleve donde Karnilla.

–Recuerda la profecía, debo estar contigo.

–En tu profecía caigo delante de tus ojos, quizás estaré a salvo si no me miras. Te alcanzaré en Omentielva. –Y dicho eso volvió a emprender el vuelo.

.

No podía sino alejar a Loki para protegerlo, pues le era difícil cuidar de él, siempre lo había sido. Cuando volvió lady Nienor había sido abatida y Fandral había caído de nuevo. La única que quedaba luchando era Sif. Las Sinmara de habían hecho a un lado dejándole la diosa a su señor, el cual estaba jugando con ella. Sif estaba cada vez más cansada y Surtur la derribaba a patadas cada vez que ella conseguía levantarse.

Thor descendió acompañado del trueno. Tomó desprevenido a Surtur dirigiendo un rayo en su contra desde lo alto.

–Sif, nos vamos. –Le ordenó.

Agarró a Nienor por la armadura viendo que aún había energía en ella. La puso de pie y luego les acercó a Fandral. Sif agarró a Nienor de la mano y a Fandral lo sostuvo por el brazo. Thor la agarró a ella y emprendió el vuelo nuevamente.

A estos tres los dejó entre los elfos, los cuáles se apresuraron a traer caballos, de los que se habían salvado, que llevasen a Nienor y a Fandral.

–¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! –Lo increpó Sif. Thor le señaló con el martillo donde los muspell ya venían corriendo en estampida hacia ellos, encabezados por Surtur. –¿Y los vas a detener tú solo? El poderoso Thor contra todos los muspell, ¿así va a ser? Te matarán.

–No tengo intenciones de morir hoy. Cuídalos Sif.

Thor voló dejándola de lado.

Aterrizó a varios metros de los muspell obstaculizando su avance. Alzó el Mjölnir.

El cielo se oscureció con la tormenta, el viento arreció y las nubes empezaron a girar arrastradas por esa fuerza. Los ojos de Thor fulguraron conforme su poder elemental se apoderaba de él. El tornado se formó alrededor. Los muspell detuvieron su avance. Varias Sinmara salieron despedidas por la fuerza del viento. Surtur avanzó inexorable cruzando la barrera de viento que Thor había impuesto. Se metió en el ojo de la tormenta y la trastornó con sus llamas. Thor no se inmutó ante el calor y el fuego que ahora giraba alrededor de él impulsado por su propia tormenta. Apuntó el martillo contra Surtur e hizo que todo su poder colapsará sobre él. El rey de los muspell a su vez atacó con su potente espada y cuando las fuerzas de ambos se encontraron el mundo pareció resquebrajarse. Enemigos y aliados salieron despedidos; y ellos dos sucumbieron.

.

Thor se despertó con un dolor que por desgracia empezaba a resultarle conocido. El dolor de las quemaduras. Todo su cuerpo pulsaba y ardía como una gran herida. Sintió unas manos en torno a su rostro, vio un destello de luz verde y hubo alivio. Magia curativa. Apretó aquellas manos pensando que eran de su amado Loki. Las sintió demasiado pequeñas. Abrió los ojos y se sentó. El mundo a su alrededor era gris y negro. Era de noche pero no se veía ni una sola estrella, estaban ocultas tras densas nubes; mientras que el suelo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de escombros y cenizas.

Miró al ser que estaba curando sus quemaduras. Era una pequeña elfa oscura.

–¿Quién?

–Soy Hela, señora del inframundo. –Repuso ella. Thor trató de apartarse pero ella no lo dejó. Le agarró una mano y ante su toque Thor sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. –No te muevas, estoy sanando el fuego maldito que hizo mella en ti.

–¿Por qué me ayudas?

–Soy su aliada, ¿Loki no te lo dijo? Igual lo ayudé a escaparse del observatorio. –Hela no pareció reparar en el azoro de Thor ante esa noticia. –Surtur persigue a tus amigos. Te llevan algunas horas de ventaja.

–Creí que al fin había logrado matarlo.

–Es inmortal –replicó Hela. Soltó a Thor pues había terminado su labor. –Hablemos –le pidió al dios del trueno.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	47. Capítulo XLVI

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XLVI

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre.

Bien, ahora logramos sacar un día antes la actualización (en viernes, yuju). Antes de pasar a la historia quería comunicarles que Cuencas y yo revisamos la trama de la historia para asegurarnos de que íbamos a buen ritmo ¿y adivinen qué? Después de hacerlo nos percatamos de que el fic, aún no va a terminar. Se lo que dije hace varias semanas sobre los capítulos, pero el problema de hacer una historia tan larga es que no puedes acortarla de golpe sólo porque sí, pues lo que más deseamos a la hora de que la lean, sea que digan: _Oh, por supuesto, eso encaja._ Y no un: _¿qué demonios está pasando?_ O sea nada de cambios abruptos en la trama sólo para acortarla y finalizarla. En aras de continuar con la linealidad de nuestro propio fic es por lo que les anunció que la historia aún no termina ni está cerca del final. Lo aclaro porque varias me escribieron lamentándose que se terminara, pues ya no se preocupen.

Estamos seguras de que llegaremos al próximo año sin haber terminado aún esta sección… eso me lleva a mi siguiente anuncio respecto al fic.

¡Actualizaremos el sábado 26! Sip, en vez de irnos de vacaciones pues no tenemos dinero (xD) Usaremos nuestro tiempo decembrino para avanzar más rápido la historia.

También quería compartirles un cuento que Cuencas escribió en honor a mi cumpleaños, aquí les dejo la dirección. Para verlo sólo han de cambiar las comas por puntos: cuencasvacias,tumblr,com/post/134932046489/un-regalo-para-ophelia

Ahora sí, sin más…

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, M, guerra, intrigas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XLVI:

En las tabernas de Asgard, el único tema del que se hablaba era sobre la guerra que sucedía en Svartálfheim. Los ases estaban al tanto de que el Bifrost estaba en funcionamiento, habían visto al león de Asgard marchando junto con cien sanguinarios guerreros jötun; eso sumaba huestes más numerosas a las que ya se habían ido con su rey Thor. Y además estaban los vanir… la gente empezaba a ponerse nerviosa pues no comprendía cómo tantos guerreros podían no volver a casa. Además, habían sido prohibidas las cartas de índole personal hacia las huestes en campaña, los mensajeros reales acusaban que era difícil acceder a la zona del conflicto y sólo había mensajes que atañían al rey.

Un hombre escuchaba todas estás habladurías mientras comía estofado de conejo acompañado de un tarro de cerveza.

–Son estúpidos, todos ellos –pensaba sobre los que hablaban de rumores, cuentos de viajeros y demonios en tierras de los elfos. Empinó su bebida, un hilo de cerveza corrió por su mentón en plena fuga. Leidolf limpió sus labios acuosos con un pañuelo que lanzó sobre la barra y después eructó. La cerveza era para tratar de controlar la resaca del día anterior que todavía estaba acusando.

–Ah, aquí estás –dijo de pronto el único amigo que le quedaba a Leidolf. Su acompañante pidió un par de empanadas de venado y cerveza aesir. –Te he estado buscando en otras tabernas y casas de placer. Me pasé por la casa de Une, la gardenia muda, por el príncipe desharrapado, pero nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí. ¿Cómo se llama este sitio? –Le preguntó al tabernero al otro lado de la barra.

–Roca de Guía –Le refirió.

–No tenía dinero para los otros –dijo con resentimiento Leidolf. Desde que la casa "el fin del verano" en Gladsheim había sido cerrada, él no recibía ni un solo sou de las arcas reales. La vida acomodada que llevaba había llegado a su fin, y todo porque a Thor le había entrado la vena paterna y se había llevado a Magni. –Yo era más su padre, que él. –Refunfuñó. Solía hacerlo varias veces al día.

–Lo sé, lo sé. –El otro que de sobra se sabía su historia, le daba consuelo y a veces le invitaba un par de tragos.

Leidolf se despejó lo suficiente para contar la mala nueva.

–He sido llamado para unirme nuevamente a las filas de los berserkir.

–¿Partes para Svartálfheim?

–No, a Nornheim para unirme a las compañías de Halvard y de Bran. Seguro que lo último que el regente quiere, es que haya problemas en otro reino cuando todo esta tan jodido con los elfos y aquí en Asgard. Pero nadie ha escuchado nada halagador sobre ese reino, dicen que el clima es árido y reseco, y que las costumbres de los norn sólo demuestran los salvajes que son. –Meneó la cabeza. –Yo lo único que quiero es recuperar mi vida.

–¿O sea a tu sobrino?

–Si. –Porque Magni era la llave para la vida que él amaba. Había criado al pequeño para que fuera todo un hombre, sin mariconadas ni llantos, para que algún día llegase a ser un bravo berserkir como él.

–¿Y por qué no lo visitas?

–No me dejan entrar en palacio.

–Ya –el otro as se rió. –Esta mañana me he cruzado con su niñera, lady Asdis que se dirigía a la casa de su hermana, seguro que ella sabe cuándo podrías ver al niño o si la convences, tal vez hasta permita que te reúnas con él a solas. Sólo debes interceptarla cuando vaya de vuelta al palacio.

La idea de su amigo le empezó a gustar.

–Sí, si –dijo resuelto –y podría llevármelo, para que Thor sepa lo que se siente que te roben lo que te es preciado.

–Sé de lo que hablas. Aquí donde me miras, he perdido tesoros invaluables –soltó un suspiro de resignación. –Pero Leidolf ¿por qué tomar uno cuando podrías coger a los tres niños? –Bajó la voz para decir lo siguiente. –Thor te quitó todo, deberías hacer lo mismo. –Leidolf no pareció muy convencido de ello. –O tal vez no eres realmente un hombre dispuesto a vengarse de las injusticias de las que ha sido objeto. ¿O le temes al rey? Ni siquiera está en Asgard sino en la guerra de donde puede no salir con vida; y la dulce Frigga sería incapaz de hacerle daño a un pariente directo del pequeño príncipe.

–Puedo hacer eso que dices –dijo Leidolf envalentonado por sus palabras.

–Un valiente berserkir podría hacerlo –asintió.

Leidolf se levantó de su asiento, apuró el contenido de su garrafa de cerveza y se limpió los labios con la manga de su camisa.

–Debo interceptar a Asdis antes de que regrese a palacio –dijo resuelto –gracias por tus palabras Bölthorn, eres el mejor amigo que podría desear.

–Me halagas demasiado, sólo soy un amigo dando un consejo y ayuda –y Leidolf partió de inmediato a hacer lo que el otro le había insinuado, sin saber que era un títere en una partida mucho más grande. Bölthorn se terminó su empanada de venado con calma. Aun cuando estuviera vedado de entrar en Svartálfheim debido al exorcismo del que fue objeto, podía seguir moviendo sus fichas. –A ver si puedes con esto, Loki –se burló el demonio. Pero había algo más que podía hacer por él, aparte de verter envenenadas palabras sobre aquel hombre. Le daría algo que facilitara sus planes.

.

Leidolf aguardaba en el interior de los jardines reales de Valaskialf. El palacio contaba con tres de éstos alrededor de la plaza de armas y podían ser transitados por cualquier as, pues no eran privados. En uno de ellos se había celebrado el famoso concurso de comida de Lady Amora. Pero él estaba en el jardín del agua, llamado así porque contaba con una enorme fuente donde los príncipes de Asgard estaban jugando ante la vista de cualquiera que pasara por ahí.

No había muchos visitantes en ese día. Los lores, los concejales, varios soldados, aún más población y una cantidad enorme de einheriar estaban ocupados en la sala del trono donde se llevaba a cabo una audiencia frente a la reina madre y el regente. Enanos, elfos de luz, ases, elfos oscuros y algunos alfh; junto con sus embajadores continuaban creando revueltas en las calles para aderezar la tensión de la guerra. Así que las afueras de Valaskialf estaban apaciblemente solitarias.

Había hablado con Asdis el mismo día que el buen Bölthorn se lo sugirió. Y ella le aseguró que no podía sacar de palacio a Magni sin permiso de la reina madre ni tampoco dejarlo a él entrar hasta la cámara de los infantes. Así quedó demostrado que Frigga había ordenado vedarle el ver a su sobrino, pero Asdis se conmovió ante el sufrimiento de no volver a ver al niño.

–Es lo único que me queda de mi difunta hermana –había dicho Leidolf.

La niñera le prometió que haría lo posible por despachar a las otras dos y quedarse ella a solas con los niños para que él pudiera acercarse. Leidolf estaba aguardando ese momento.

Bölthorn le había ayudado también. Le había conseguido un camarote para cuatro en un drakar comercial que viajaba hacia Vanaheim donde ellos dos volverían a reunirse, también le prestó un caballo para poder llegar a los puertos antes de que lo detectaran pues Leidolf ni siquiera había conservado el suyo. Cuando Hogun cerró la casa había perdido todo. Y finalmente le había obsequiado con una botella en donde vertió unos cabellos negros, y le explicó cómo debía usarla. Según Bölthorn, eso atraería a los príncipes mejor que los dulces.

Aguardó solo un poco más hasta que vio que las otras dos niñeras se alejaban al interior del palacio, y aun así esperó para asegurarse de que no volvían pronto. Después de ello, se acercó. El rostro de Magni se iluminó cuando lo vio. Leidolf dejó que fuera el niño quien fuera hasta él.

–¡Tío Leidolf! –Exclamó con felicidad. –Me habían dicho que estabas muy ocupado y por eso no habías venido a verme. –Tuvo que saludar a su sobrino con una reverencia. Ninguno intentó darse un abrazo, nunca se habían tratado así.

–Acudí a ver a tu abuela en Nidavelir. Ha estado delicada de salud así que tuve que pasar varias semanas en su compañía hasta verla restablecida y ahora venía a verte para despedirme de ti. –La mentira le salió natural y pudo ver el rostro de desánimo de Magni.

–¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?

–Debo acudir a Nornheim, a donde he sido llamado para una campaña militar. Mañana debo presentarme ante mi superior –dijo fingiendo todo el orgullo que no sentía por tal misión. Pero Magni asintió asombrado. –Iba a entrar al palacio para saludarte, me alegra encontrarte aquí.

Leidolf intercambió una mirada con Asdis. Parecía un poco nerviosa pero no había intervenido en ningún momento. Hërin y Nari se acercaron curiosos a ver que sucedía con su hermano mayor. Leidolf jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver de cerca al heredero de Asgard y aunque había escuchado muchas veces que "era la viva imagen de Thor", le sorprendió contemplarlo. No porque fuera igual al dios del trueno, sino porque era igual a Magni.

–Este es mi tío Leidolf –se los presentó muy ufano.

El aludido hizo una reverencia ante los pequeños príncipes.

–Dejemos que Magni hable con su tío –dijo Asdis en ese momento mientras tomaba a Hërin y a Nari de la mano para atraer su atención nuevamente en los jardines y en los animales podados en los arbustos.

Leidolf se alejó un poco con Magni a su par, iban caminando por uno de los caminos de los jardines, de esos que les daban vueltas hasta regresarlos al mismo punto. Su charla fue de caballos, perros, partidas de cacería y después el pequeño le contó de su iniciación a las vías del combate, de su amigo el dragón y de su entrenamiento truncado.

–Asdis no me ha dejado traer la espada que me regalaron, dice que sólo debo usarla en la arena de combate –dijo decepcionado por no poder enseñársela a su tío. –Es de hechura élfica, con un dragón en la empuñadura. Y la hicieron especialmente para mí –dijo con orgullo.

–Un arma digna del gran guerrero que serás algún día –lo halagó, pero apenas si le prestaba atención a lo que le estaba diciendo.

Se detuvo abruptamente pues estaban en la parte más larga del camino. Asdis había quedado fuera de su vista. Se inclinó sobre Magni pues había llegado el momento. Estaba seguro de que su sobrino lo obedecería en cuanto le ordenara montar en el caballo pues siempre había sido un niño bueno que hacía caso a sus palabras.

–En realidad no sólo he venido a verte –le soltó –quiero que vengas conmigo pues tu obligación como mi sobrino es seguirme allá donde yo vaya. Yo te entrenaré en las armas y algún día serás un valiente berserkir como yo. Partiremos hoy hacia Vanaheim donde un amigo nos prestara ayuda. –Lo tomó de la mano para dirigirlo hacia el caballo y una vez asegurando a Magni, volvería por los otros, pero para su sorpresa Magni se le resistió.

–¡No! –Exclamó. –Padre me dijo que debía cuidar a mis hermanos y eso es lo que debo hacer. Además, él volverá de la guerra y me entrenará, lo prometió. Y quiero volver a ver a Loki. –Magni tironeó su agarre.

Leidolf le propinó una bofetada con el dorso de la mano que dejó aturdido al niño.

–¿Qué es esta pataleta que estás haciendo? Si te he dicho que irás conmigo a Vanaheim, la respuesta que espero que me digas es: Si, tío. ¿Estamos?

Magni lo miró desafiante pero no respondió, apretaba los dientes y los puños por igual. Leidolf no lo soltó, no sintió que pudiera hacerlo sin que se echara a correr de vuelta hacia Asdis y advirtiera lo que sucedía.

Tuvo que recurrir a aquello que Bölthorn le había dado.

Sacó la botella y la lanzó al suelo. De aquella pócima emergieron volutas negras que adoptaron la forma de una persona.

–¡Por las dísir! –Maldijo Leidolf presto para huir pues de alguna manera Loki había aparecido ante él. Hasta Magni se quedó sorprendido y estiró una mano para tocar la del rey, sólo que Leidolf tiró de él para impedírselo.

–Traeré a mis hijos –dijo la aparición y se encaminó por donde ellos habían llegado como intuyendo la ubicación de los pequeños.

–¡Hechicería! Debe ser una sombra –pensó Leidolf. Una sombra demoniaca pues no se podía imaginar qué clase de magia podía ser aquella. Pensó por un momento en evadirse, en marcharse únicamente con Magni ahora que aquella cosa transformada en Loki iba a por sus hijos; pero luego se detuvo. Si era Loki quien los sacaba de los jardines no podían culparlo a él de secuestrarlos pues el que se los llevaba era su padre. Si, el plan que Bölthorn había elaborado era perfecto, con aquella nueva confianza, siguió a aquel espectro para asegurarse que hacía bien su trabajo.

Cuando llegó al jardín del agua había ya un pequeño alud.

La pequeña intentaba correr desesperadamente hacia Loki, pero había sido detenida por su hermano Hërin, que la abrazaba con decisión.

–¡Ese no es papá Loki! –le decía Hërin pero Nari no lo escuchaba.

–Papá, papá, ya viniste. ¿Y papá Thor? –decía ella contenta.

–No eres él, aunque te parezcas a él, no eres él. Lo siento aquí –le dijo Hërin a la ilusión mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho e intentaba apartar a su hermana de él.

Asdis estaba por detrás, conteniendo el aliento y muy quieta. Seguro pensaba que estaba perdiendo la razón, aun así, se sobrepuso lo suficiente como para tratar de interponerse entre Loki y sus hijos, pero Leidolf salió de su escondite con una daga. Arrastraba detrás de él a Magni que aún intentaba liberarse de él.

–Atrás –la amedrentó. –Este no es asunto tuyo. –Asdis retrocedió unos pasos antes de echarse a correr. –No, regresa, maldita sea –se enojó. Pensó en ir tras ella y silenciarla, pero eso significaba que perdería a los niños. –Vámonos ya –ordenó a todos con el mismo tono de voz que antes solía amedrentar a Lilja. Loki lo siguió sin vacilar, así que él cogió a Nari con fuerza con la mano que aún tenía libre. Y dejó que Hërin los siguiera.

–Tío, suéltala –le ordenó Magni que no se amedrentó ni cuando éste le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Tendrían que rodear una parte de Valaskialf antes de hallar su montura lista. Volvió el rostro para asegurarse que nadie los estuviera persiguiendo aún, y fue por eso que se dio cuenta de que Hërin por fin se había decidido, había cogido por la ropa a Loki quien se deshizo ante su toque quedando únicamente un cabello negro que el niño agarró con su manita como entendiendo que su supuesto padre no era sino un espejismo.

–¿Qué has hecho? –Leidolf soltó a Magni y a Nari, se fue directo hacia el príncipe. Iba muy dispuesto a machacarlo cuando éste le gruñó como si fuera un pequeño perro. Eso lo hizo retroceder, no por miedo sino por sorpresa.

–¡Me engañaste! –Gritó el pequeño –yo sabía que no era él, pero aun así pensé… –sus palabras se ahogaron.

Nari rompió en llanto.

–Papá, mi papá. –Sollozó la niña y sus dos hermanos enfurecieron.

Algo dentro de Hërin crujió y éste refulgió en dorado. Leidolf dio un paso atrás ante aquella magia. El niño cambió de forma, se transformó en un lobezno, un cachorro bastante grande, le llegaba a la cintura. El animal gruñó mostrándole los colmillos.

–Hermano –lo llamó Magni, –¡ataca! –Lo azuzó como a sus perros de caza. El lobo se le fue encima de inmediato. Leidolf atinó a meter las manos torpemente, pero eso no evitó que le mordiera en una rodilla. Soltó a Magni y a Nari; el lobezno le apresó la muñeca y tiró de él haciendo que diera con todos sus huesos al suelo. Sacó la daga con la que había amenazado a Asdis pero una patada de Magni, se la arrebató. –¡Muérdelo! –lo alentó Magni.

Hërin obedeció de nuevo dejándose ir sobre Leidolf, que tendido en el suelo le fue una presa mucho más fácil.

–¡Por ahí! –Aquí venían los einheriar.

Magni escudó a Nari detrás de su espalda. La pequeña lloraba copiosamente.

–Ven Hërin, déjalo, ven –le ordenó como solía hacer con sus perros.

El lobezno soltó la presa y se echó para atrás, le gruñó una vez más antes de volver a su forma de niño desnudo. Los einheriar llegaron presurosos con las espadas fuera de sus fundas, con las niñeras detrás de ellos y Lady Idûnne. Todos parecían bastante alterados. Gellir puso su espada en el cuello de Leidolf, Ásta alzó a su pequeño príncipe en brazos y Fuya hizo lo mismo.

Los einheriar levantaron a Leidolf y lo apresaron con grilletes para llevarlo a las mazmorras. Éste agachó la cabeza, lo había perdido todo y no lo supo por la forma en que lo arrastraban por los jardines sino por la mirada que Magni le lanzó.

.

.

Loki estaba tendido contra Sif, retorciéndose continuamente pues cada movimiento le producía dolor. Habría los ojos de tanto en tanto pero no respondía a nada. Y su magia, ese tenue resplandor no cesaba, envolviéndolo continuamente.

–Hace magia aún perdido en el limbo de la inconciencia. Nunca había visto tal cosa –dijo uno de los ehtyar de Nienor, llevaba a su dama sobre la grupa de su caballo. Sif no podía preocuparse tanto por tanta gente a la vez. Por Thor, por Nienor, por Fandral; decidió decantarse por Loki debido a su estado.

Le pasó la mano por la frente a Loki retirándola empapada.

–Tiene los labios tan pálidos como la cara de un muerto –dijo el enano Bjmolf, que cabalgaba sujeto de Ertan.

Marchaban, huían mejor dicho, en la dirección que Thor les había indicado, hacia una fortaleza que ninguno había visto. Los muspell iban tras ellos pero no los perseguían, como si supieran que no había a donde ir que pudiera ponerlos fuera de su alcance.

–Ertan –le habló Sif. –Corre, vete donde Karnilla y haz que tenga todo preparado para recibir a Loki. Dile que fue vapuleado por los muspell, creo que tiene roto algo, lo vi vomitar sangre así que igual y le reventaron las tripas; y al parecer su magia no da abasto.

–Lo vimos de pie y hablando con Thor, diciéndole que lo acompañaba –apuntó Bjmolf.

–¡Eso es porque los dos son malas bestias más necios que nadie! –Se quejó Sif, que igual era terca como pocos pero que por eso mismo no toleraba la necedad en terceros. –Bjmolf, si estás en mi ejército te callas la boca cuando doy una orden. Vayan y díganle todo esto a Karnilla, díganle que me preocupa en demasía el estado de su hijo.

Bjmolf iba a decir algo pero mejor se lo guardó. Ertan asintió, silencioso como a Sif le gustaban sus soldados. Arreó el caballo y se lanzaron al galope para entregar pronto el mensaje.

.

Karnilla acababa de revisar el estado de Eyvindur una vez más y vuelto a la tienda de heridos. Su paciente y amigo había recobrado un poco de peso, demasiado poco como para que se notara; igual había vuelto a sobarlo y lo obligó de nuevo a estirar sus dedos torcidos, labor que el soberano detestaba más que nada. Lo encontró inusitadamente tranquilo a pesar de que por toda la fortaleza, todos, enanos, ases, doulas, capitanes y elfos, sabían que Hagen y él eran amantes; y que Hagen sería juzgado por sus crímenes contra el reino. Karnilla se había abstenido de insultar a su hermano o abofetearlo pues Hagen le contó que Eyvindur ya se había ocupado de ello. Por su parte Karnilla había resuelto que ella era la reina norn y por lo tanto debía poder proteger a su hermano.

–¡Mensaje urgente! –Le gritó una de sus doulas. Ella se apresuró, el mensaje era de viva voz. Se lo dio un soldado aesir raquítico y penoso de ver; en medio del patio de armas y sin guardarse nada.

Karnilla lo escuchó pesarosa. Ni siquiera le sorprendió que Loki hubiese estado en una batalla con los muspell. Tal era el talento de su amigo de aparecerse donde menos debía y de colmo metiéndose en problemas. Volstagg acudió raudamente también.

–¿Y Sif? ¿Y Thor? –Le inquirió al soldado.

–Capitán ellos…

–Espera, ven conmigo –lo interrumpió Volstagg pues ya se había hecho un corro en torno a ellos. El soldado asintió.

–Por favor Karnilla, haz todo lo posible, debes salvarle la vida a él y a su hijo –le rogó. En el tono y la actitud fue que ella finalmente lo reconoció.

–¿Ertan? ¿Eres tú?

–Lo que queda –replicó él y se fue tras Volstagg para contarle en privado cosas que seguramente acabarían siendo comentadas por todos.

.

Ertan acababa de contarle a Volstagg todo cuánto había acontecido en el campamento de los vanir cuando Hildetand en persona irrumpió en la sala de reuniones, el sitio le venía pequeño y su cabeza casi rozaba el techo.

–¿Qué es esto de que mi hermano se muere mientras los muspell le pisan los talones y te encuentro escondido aquí sin hacer nada? –Dijo el jötun. –Ya puedes mover tu fofa barriga o me marcharé sin ti.

Volstagg frunció el ceño pero no dio una réplica en tono belicoso.

–Los ases siempre procuramos conocer lo mejor posible al enemigo antes de plantarle cara. Ya sabrás tú si nuestras estrategias funcionan.

–¿Me estás sermoneando? –Hildetand escupió a los pies de Volstagg que parecía que iba a perder la paciencia. El rey jötun se fue y Volstagg se levantó a su vez para tomar su hacha de guerra y seguirlo.

–Ertan, descansa. Y ve que tu amigo enano cierre la boca.

Era un poco tarde para eso último. Cuando el león de Asgard salió de vuelta al patio de armas, todos hablaban de que los muspell habían vencido a los vanir y a los elfos que los acompañaban. Sindri se le emparejó armado hasta los dientes, lo seguían los hired. Las puertas de la fortaleza les fueron abiertas. Los cien sanguinarios guerreros encabezados por su rey pusieron pie fuera, seguidos por la compañía de ases.

–Volstagg –Hagen venía corriendo hacia él. –¿De nuevo me dejas fuera? –El aesir maldijo la locura que acometía ese día a sus aliados de otras razas, desde el enano bocazas, pasando por el amabilísimo rey jötun y ahora el dragón.

–Hagen, no me atrevería a darte órdenes, siendo como eres cercano a tu rey –Volstagg no quería que sonaba a que le restregaba que fuese amante de Eyvindur, quería implicar que era demasiado caro para los elfos como para subordinarlo. Pero ya Hagen cruzaba el umbral de Omentielva a su lado.

Se transformó en dragón antes de que Volstagg pudiera impedírselo con una palabra. Cuando desplegó las alas hubo gritos de horror. Hagen partió al vuelo dejándolos atrás rápidamente.

.

Karnilla se paró sobre una de las atalayas de la fortaleza junto con Oarel, administrador y capitán de Omentielva. El elfo le tendió un catalejo para que atisbara el horizonte. La bruja norn vislumbró el grupo de Sif que se dirigía hacia ellos lentamente. A sus espaldas había un gran incendio que señalaba la presencia de los muspell.

–Volstagg y Hildetand les abrirán paso; son sinmara. –Dijo el elfo. Karnilla vio a su hermano sobrevolar a los sobrevivientes antes de aterrizar entre ellos. Su figura negra de largas alas empequeñeció hasta que dejó de ser distinguible para Karnilla. Debía haberse vuelto humano nuevamente, seguramente para poder decirles que estaba de su parte.

–Quizás traiga a Loki, nadie podría hacerlo con tanta prisa como él, excepto el mismo Thor –meditó ella en voz alta.

El dragón volvió a partir dejándolos atrás. Karnilla no comprendió eso.

–¿A dónde va? ¿No peleará? –Oarel se calló recordando sin duda que estaba junto a Karnilla.

–Él sabe lo que hace –repuso ella con frialdad.

Sif y los suyos se evadieron entre los jötun los cuáles se alinearon en filas de cinco de fondo. En cuánto ellos pasaron los gigantes de hielo cerraron su formación para cubrir su retirada. Volstagg y sus hired se apostaron cómodamente tras los guerreros de Hildetand.

Karnilla se despidió de Oarel, debía prepararse para atender a su amigo. No iba a presenciar la pelea, tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras de la atalaya y se dirigió a las puertas de entrada. Velaryon la aguardaba ahí con gesto concentrado.

–Tampoco quiero ser el que perdió la vida de un hijo de Thor –le susurró a Karnilla.

–Los salvaremos –aseguró pero en realidad no estaba convencida.

–Karnilla –la llamaron. Era Svadilfari, estaba acompañado de Lord Aldor. A ella no le sorprendía que su amigo estuviese ahí, seguramente querría asegurarse de que Loki estaría bien. De hecho lo que sí le llamaba la atención fue que no se hubiera adelantando corriendo como había hecho Hildetand.

Un heraldo anunció la llegada de lady Sif; y las puertas se abrieron. Un grupo de jinetes se adelantó escoltando a los heridos. Sif desmontó velozmente.

–Se muere, ayuda –les gritó señalando a la montura que iba a la par de ella. La norn y Velaryon corrieron. Había un hombre que se desangraba profusamente sobre la grupa pero no era Loki. Era Fandral. Velaryon y Karnilla se miraron algo confundidos antes de apurar a sus asistentes a trasladar al herido.

–Sif, ¿dónde está Loki? –Inquirió Karnilla mientras la diosa de la guerra ayudaba a una elfa a descender de su caballo.

–Se quedó sin magia y por ahora no puede ayudar –Sif parecía algo avergonzada. –Discúlpame por asustarte pero pensé…

–Karnilla, me alegro mucho de verte –la saludó el mencionado. Apareció montado a caballo, salido como aparición de fábula entre los sobrevivientes. No se veía ni un sólo estrago de la pelea en él. Desmontó y fue directo a Karnilla para abrazarla. La bruja respingó, su primer impulso fue quitárselo de encima como si fuese la peste pero luego se calmó. Le agarró la cara para verlo bien. –Me temo que Sif se preocupó de más. Hay que ver lo que hace falta para tocarle una vena sensible, a saber, tres cosas. Ser Hogun, ser una elfa o estar preñado.

Sif maldijo a Loki y pasó de largo. Velaryon, viendo que no hacía falta en ese sitio siguió a la diosa rumbo al pabellón médico.

–Dijeron que Surtur en persona azotó tus huesos contra el suelo.

–Lo hizo.

–Debo revisarte entonces, si algo le ocurriese a tu hijo…

–No. Sería una pérdida de tiempo y un desperdicio de tus dones. En cuánto me recobre un poco más iré en tu ayuda para terminar de curar lo que empieces. –Dócil y servicial.

Karnilla estaba más que confundida.

Se alejó de Loki aún algo perpleja y luego procuró dejar de pensar en él. No era la única. Svadilfari y Lord Aldor igual parecían recelosos en vez de alegres.

–Loki –Svadilfari lo saludó con una reverencia cautelosa. –Es un alivio ver que te encuentras con bien. El mensaje que me enviaste no cayó en saco roto como habrás atestiguado.

–Me prestaste un gran servicio viejo amigo. –Loki le sonrió al elfo oscuro y luego siguió de largo junto con todos los demás recién llegados.

.

–¡Ertan! –Lo llamaron a voces. El aludido se giró reconociendo la voz de inmediato y encontró pronto el rostro de Belegaer mientras iba directo hacia él, detrás de él con pasos más tranquilos iba Celon. Al final el arquero cortó su efusividad como buen elfo y aun así lo estrechó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda; después hizo lo mismo con Bjmolf. Celon en cambio les tendió la mano, eso sí, la apretó con fuerza y asintiendo repetidamente. –¡Benditas las nornas porque nos hemos reunido nuevamente! Cuando las tropas aesir llegaron a Omentielva y no les encontré, temí que se hubieran perdido en los caminos.

–Ciertamente nos perdimos –aclaró Ertan.

–¿Y Tristán? –Les preguntó Celon.

–Descansando en el pabellón. La carrera que nos pegaron las sinmaras lo dejó exhausto –le explicó Bjmolf. Celon asintió y se dirigió como flecha hacia allá.

Belegaer y Celon se veían más repuestos que ellos, con más energías, pero sus pómulos hundidos demostraban el encierro por el que habían pasado. A Ertan aún había momentos en que le asombraba que de aquel grupo nutrido de prisioneros sólo hubieran sobrevivido seis.

–¿Tienen hambre? –Les preguntó Belegaer –a los vanir les están dando provisiones, podemos acércanos sin problema. Hay pan, huevos pasados en agua, potaje y garrafas de leche además de un buen vino para bajarse el golpe de calor que te provoca estar cerca de las sinmaras.

–Deben de encontrar raquítico lo que les dan –bufó Bjmolf. –En su campamento había fruta fresca, carne de buey jugosa y un guiso digno de una cerveza. Eso sí, nada como lo que Amarië solía darnos. ¿Por cierto donde está ella?

–Se quedó en el templo de Isil junto con los demás de su raza –dijo Belegaer, de pronto pareció avergonzado, dudó sobre lo que iba a revelarles pero finalmente lo soltó. –Amarië no es una doncella, es un elfo.

–¿Pero qué dices? –Ertan se detuvo a pensar en lo que le decía, no veía por donde era cierta esa afirmación. La imagen delicada de Amarië le paso por la cabeza. A Bjmolf le dio lo mismo.

–Igual cocina delicioso.

Se formaron en la fila de vanir y ases que estaban recibiendo alimentos. No se hacía distinción de a quien se les otorgaba aunque el cocinero miró un segundo de más al enano, seguro que no solía verlos porque ellos tenían sus propias provisiones y no las compartían. Bjmolf le contó a Belegaer que lo habían echado de su ejército y añadió de inmediato que ahora peleaba por Thor.

–Lamento saber lo que te ha ocurrido –le dijo de todos modos Belegaer.

Se sentaron en el suelo pues no había más sitio. Ertan miró el cuenco de avena que tenía en las manos y empezó a comerlo, tenía una sola idea en la cabeza: Escribirle a Ari. Pero temió que tal vez no hubiera correspondencia que saliera de Omentielva o que sólo hubiera la oficial. Sólo le quedaba que Fandral lo volviera a enlistar y que Ari lo encontrara entre la larga lista de nombres de los ulfhednar asentados en Svartálfheim para saber que estaba vivo. No era una esperanza muy grande, pero estaba ahí.

–¿Estás pensando en Ari? –Le preguntó Belegaer.

–Lo hace, está poniendo cara de Ari. –A Ertan le gustaría saber cómo era ese rostro exactamente.

–Sólo pensaba en enviarle una carta. A él y a mis hermanos –aunque en esos últimos no había pensado demasiado durante su encierro –lo consultaré con mi capitán –que debía seguir siendo Fandral. La verdad es que a veces ya no estaba seguro de a quién servía. Había protegido a Eyvindur, a Loki, peleado con los vanir, con los elfos y ahora estaba ahí con un enano pegado a sus talones.

Comió con avidez, igual que Bjmolf y Belegaer. Ertan partió el pan que le habían dado para comerlo pero se detuvo un momento y miró a su amigo.

–¿Aún debo darte un tercio de mi hogaza? –Le preguntó. Una sonrisa, que le costó mucho trabajo esbozar, se delineó en sus labios.

–Sí, por si hace hambre en el turno de la noche –respondió Belegaer cogiéndolo. Bjmolf partió el suyo de inmediato y se lo puso en la mano al elfo. Corrían extraños tiempos, no había garantía de vivir un día más, pero los amigos eran fuente de consuelo.

.

.

Nunca estuvieron antes en Vilwarin, hasta ese día. Magog los había pastoreado en su persecución incesante hasta la ciudad en ruinas. Los gemelos tenían a los muspell por brutos descerebrados pero este tenía un objetivo y no cesaría en cazarlo, ninguna otra presa capturaría su atención y ningún acontecimiento podría disuadirlo.

Magog era incansable. El caballo de Hjörtur no quiso avanzar más, se tumbó en el suelo. Estaba empapado en sudor, reventado de cansancio. Hrafn hizo a su hermano cabalgar con él pero el corcel que quedaba empezó a cojear muy pronto. Fue así que tuvieron que tomar refugio en la capital de los elfos. Había sido incendiada en fuego maldito y sus rescoldos aún humeaban. No había cadáveres pero en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro se sintieron como acechados.

Dejaron suelto el caballo, no podía hacer más por ellos, ni ellos por él. Se movieron entre las calles silenciosas de la otrora esplendorosa capital. El sol brillaba en lo alto pero su luz no parecía penetrar en la ciudad. Las sombras se aferraban en cada muro.

–¿Crees que Magog pueda rastrearnos? –Dijo Hrafn fatigado, pero Hjörtur no le respondió. Había siluetas, sombras de hombres en el suelo, donde el fuego los había alcanzado convirtiéndolos en un manchón. –Por aquí –Hjörtur siguió a su gemelo con pies algo torpes. Se había quedado sin flechas pero conservaba la espada; y Hrafn primero perdería la mano que a Rúnya. –Mira.

El castillo Enya seguía de pie. Las puertas habían sido arrancadas y exhalaba un halito que le puso la carne de gallina a Hjörtur. Habían escuchado la manera en que fue tomado. Las bajezas cometidas por los mercenarios y la rapiña de los enanos; las lágrimas derramadas por los elfos y su sangre pisoteada por sus enemigos.

–No quiero entrar ahí –dijo Hjörtur y le indicó a Hrafn hacer un rodeo.

Anduvieron por una colina flanqueada por árboles derruidos, eran altísimos y sus raíces habían sido profundas aunque ahora estaban al aire, se trataba de los mallorn. Había un río cuyo sonido mitigaba el denso silencio de la muerte. Hjörtur estaba sediento y fue allá. Se inclinó a beber pero Hrafn lo detuvo.

–No lo hagas. Si el agua fue contaminada por alguno de los muertos te envenenará. –Hjörtur detuvo su gesto. –Este debe ser ese lugar donde el rey cantaba durante su festividad principal. ¿Lo imaginas? A Eyvindur cantándole a su diosa.

Hjörtur miró en derredor por un momento.

–No, no puedo imaginármelo. Si pienso en Eyvindur en este sitio lo que me viene a la mente son las historias de su suplicio.

–Cierto, ¿cómo estará? Estaba furioso cuando lo de nuestro tío. Quizás ahora mismo esté gritando ¡venganza! Y pidiendo cabezas de enanos. –Oyeron un ruido tras ellos y corrieron a esconderse. Había un árbol caído al que aún le quedaba algo de follaje y fueron a ocultarse tras él.

Sus temores tenían fundamento. Era Magog. Sin embargo, no parecía estarlos buscando. Estaba contemplando el castillo pero no lo hacía tratando de atisbar a sus presas, sino que parecía atraído por él.

Se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, tanto que los gemelos estuvieron tentados de escapar en lugar de seguir escondidos.

–Escucho algo –susurró Hrafn. Hjörtur aguzó el oído hasta percibir el llamado de un toque de cuerno. Magog respondió levantando su espada al cielo, de ella emergió una llamarada hacia las alturas. Una señal.

Los demás muspell acudieron. Estaban rodeados aun cuando el enemigo no supiera que estaban ahí. Pronto entendieron que el castillo Enya había sido reclamado por un nuevo dueño que pretendía asentar sus reales ahí. Hrafn miró a Hjörtur, su gemelo debía ser un espejo de su propia expresión de temor. ¿Cómo iban a salir de ese sitio? Los rjúfendr y las sinmara marchaban entre las ruinas de Vilwarin hacia Magog. Se pusieron a hablar en su lengua, cosas incomprensibles. Reverenciaron a Magog que parecía un conquistador exultante.

Hrafn haló a Hjörtur para retroceder despacio. Magog estaba parado en el claro entre árboles caídos, seguramente dándoles a sus soldados un grandilocuente discurso sobre su triunfo o algo así. Los muspell le respondían con exclamaciones jubilosas. Si se apartaban en ese momento en que estaban haciendo tanto ruido quizás tendrían una oportunidad de escapar. Se movieron con cautela, pero alejarse del mallorn que los ocultaba implicaba correr entre el descampado a la vista de todos.

–Ononi –dijo una voz tras ellos haciéndolos respingar. Los habían abordado dos de las sinmara armadas con lanzas las cuáles les apuntaron al pecho. Hrafn desenvainó tan veloz como podía luego de un largo combate y una infructuosa huida. –Magog supo todo el tiempo que estaban aquí. –Se mofaron las muspell. No les quitaron sus armas pero los instaron a salir de su escondite y presentarse ante Magog.

Le llegaban al gigante a la rodilla. Hrafn intercambió una mirada con Hjörtur. Si lo acuchillaba bajo el muslo sin duda le daría algo que recordar de ellos antes de que los matasen.

Magog los miraba como quien evalúa la carne que compra en el mercado. El gigante hizo una señal a sus tropas. Los gemelos vieron que de hecho los gigantes habían tomado botín de su campamento. Varios de los rjúfendr llevaban los brazos atiborrados de cuerpos. De elfos y de sus vanir. Se los fueron repartiendo.

–Son carroñeros –murmuró Hjörtur. –Ese es Haraldur –añadió con gran pesar.

Los muspell empezaron su banquete de victoria. Devoraban la carne de sus muertos y se bebían su sangre; y los gemelos nada podían hacer para impedirlo.

–Son iguales –dijo Magog rompiendo el silencio. Él no comía, aún no. –Maten este –apuntó con un largo dedo a Hrafn. –El otro guárdenlo para luego. –Las sinmara que lo servían asintieron.

Claro, el capitán de más alto rango merecía comer algo fresco.

–Valemos más con vida –habló Hjörtur. –Seguramente sabes quienes somos pues nos perseguiste incesantemente.

–Son los reyes ononi, los que siguieron a Thor desde su reino para rescatar a los elfos. Pero nosotros nunca tomamos prisioneros y nunca negociamos con rehenes. Matarlos era importante para que sus hombres cayeran, no me interesa más de ustedes, salvo que estén tiernos y suculentos. –Repuso Magog.

Hrafn no soltaba su arma. Iba a vender caro el pellejo.

Los muspell interrumpieron su banquete para señalar el cielo.

–Que Brunhilda se lleve mi alma –murmuró Hrafn. –El puto dragón de los mil cojones.

En efecto, el dragón negro planeaba sobre la ciudad. Descendió entre los muspell y plegó las alas.

–El hijo perdido –lo saludó Magog. –Nuestro señor Surtur y yo nos preguntábamos si estarías muerto. Bölthorn no ha sabido darte buen uso si encontramos tanta gente con vida y tantas ciudades intactas. –Se volvió hacia las sinmara. –Maten igual al segundo gemelo, debemos convidar a nuestro hermano de este victorioso festín.

Hjörtur se puso algo pálido, le apretó un brazo a su gemelo.

–Hermano, ha sido un honor vivir a tu lado. –Una vida corta y repleta de guerras y conflictos. Quizás hubiera llegado al final de manera menos cruda y desesperada de haber conocido el amor de cierta dama.

El dragón mostró los dientes como si se riera. Se movió rápidamente y con la cola derribó a las sinmara que vigilaban a los gemelos. Magog soltó alguna maldición en su propia lengua antes de que la bestia negra se le fuera encima. Los gemelos vieron como derribaba a Magog, clavándole las garras y agitando las alas para impulsarse. Ambos monstruos eran casi del mismo tamaño. El dragón le buscó el cuello a Magog y el muspell cogido por sorpresa atinó a defenderse tan sólo con sus propias manos, atrapándole las fauces.

–¡¿Qué haces?! –Le gritó Hrafn a Hjörtur, quien se había quedado impávido mirando la batalla. Hrafn hizo silbar su espada para cortarle la cabeza a las sinmara derribadas. –Corre, corre.

Eso fue lo que hicieron. Se colaron entre los pies de los gigantes y bajaron a toda prisa la pendiente hacia el río. Se tiraron al agua sin dudar. La corriente no era fuerte ni ancha y emergieron por el otro lado chapoteando. Los rjúfendr iban a por ellos. Estos cruzaron el río en dos grandes pasos y trataron de agarrarlos. Sin embargo. El dragón había dejado atrás a Magog. Le cayó encima a uno de los rjúfendr aplastándole la cabeza con las garras. El otro recibió una llamarada en plena cara que no lo dañó, pero lo distrajo para que Hrafn le cortase los tendones de la rodilla. Cuando se derrumbó el gemelo menor intentó matarlo pero no tuvo tiempo. El dragón lo agarró por la cintura con una garra al tiempo que hacía lo mismo con su hermano y emprendió el vuelo llevándoselos lejos.

–Maldita bestia infernal, ¡suéltanos!

–Calla –reprendió Hjörtur a Hrafn. –Este debe ser Hagen, fue a salvarnos, ¿entiendes?

–¿Y si sólo nos lleva a su nido a devorarnos?

–¿Prefieres entonces que nos suelte? –le preguntó mirando abajo. La caída los mataría en el acto.

.

.

Sif le acarició el rostro a Hogun. No estaba segura de que percibiría su tacto. Ella había enviado a Hagen para buscar a los gemelos y a Thor. Por ahora la diosa no podía hacer más, salvo esperar.

–Estoy aquí –le susurró a su esposo. –¿Lo sabes?

Lo besó en la frente y se enderezó para mirar alrededor. Los sanadores iban y venían atendiendo a los heridos. Nienor estaba sentada, Karnilla la revisaba personalmente. Vio el dolor trastornar los bellos rasgos de la elfa; pero no se había quejado, ni una sola vez. Le habían roto varios huesos en la contienda y aunque había gritado, no se había permitido llorar ni derrumbarse. Sif estaba orgullosa de ella, en Asgard habría valido para ser skjaldmö.

La cortina del pabellón médico se abrió. Eyvindur entró, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, con la capucha de la ropa ocultándole en parte los rubios cabellos. Al verlo Sif pensó que así debía lucir la diosa de la muerte. Lo seguía Loki. Los dos la ubicaron con una mirada y fueron hacia ella. A su paso los elfos reverenciaron a su rey.

–Saludos Sif, me da gusto encontrarnos nuevamente –le dijo Eyvindur. El sentimiento era mutuo a pesar de que nunca se habían llevado en términos amistosos. –Loki me ha dicho que es hora de anular mi magia y liberar a Hogun del bucle de tiempo en que lo puse.

–Loki ha estado muy ocupado, –habló Sif, mirando evaluadoramente al mencionado. Ni siquiera se había cambiado la ropa, ni se veía que hubiera comido nada. –Tu magia se agotó curándote y ahora, ¿vas a sanar a Hogun?

Loki asintió.

–Mi última gran hazaña en un día particularmente ocupado. Eyvindur, si fueses tan gentil de nulificar tu magia de tiempo, y me refiero a toda.

–Son veinte los que logré salvar del fuego maldito. ¿Te ocuparás de todos?

–De todos. –Eyvindur parecía recelar. El aether recorrió su cuerpo, sus ojos tan azules se tornaron oscuros pero el seidh que fluyo desde él era blanco, como siempre; y lo llenó todo. Sif lo escuchó hablando en alto élfico; y aunque no tenía seidh percibió un hálito cálido que la cubría y sintió un brote de esperanza en lo más hondo de su corazón, en un momento contenido donde sólo hubo paz. Todos se detuvieron, los heridos en su sufrimiento, los sanadores en su trabajo; y miraron a Eyvindur. Estaba cantando, Sif lo tenía frente a ella, le veía la cara tranquila y los ojos cerrados. Junto a él, Loki lo analizaba; y de pronto se sumó a él. No con un canto, sino con palabras, un conjuro que sonaba a poesía, con el timbre denso y enigmático de su voz. La magia blanca de Eyvindur se vio mezclada con los destellos verde esmeralda de la de Loki. El cansancio, la tristeza, la preocupación, los músculos engarrotados, el dolor del esfuerzo; todo eso dejó a Sif como si se derritiera de su cuerpo.

–Es un milagro –dijo Velaryon.

Sif sintió que Hogun la tomaba de la mano. La diosa dejó de mirar a los hechiceros para concentrarse en él. Su amado y esposo sanaba poco a poco ante sus ojos. Las marcas negras de fuego maldito empequeñecían y el agarre de Hogun sobre ella se iba haciendo más fuerte. Hasta que abrió los ojos. Hubo una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Sif –fue lo que dijo, lo único que necesitaba decir.

Fandral se estaba poniendo de pie revisándose la herida por la cual casi se desangró, donde ahora había piel lisa e intacta. No era el único en ello.

La canción de Eyvindur finalmente llegó a su fin, el aether pareció apagarse. Loki igualmente calló.

–Imitaste mi magia –habló Eyvindur.

–Te recordé en el jardín de los mallorn, recordé como eras capaz de alcanzarlos a todos a un tiempo y decidí emularte. Eres un gran hechicero Eyvindur y el aether tan sólo te ha hecho más fuerte.

–Tú también lo eres Loki, pero te encuentro más talentoso que nunca. ¿A ti que te hace más fuerte?

Loki no respondió pero se llevó una mano al abdomen.

.

Volstagg hizo silbar su hacha una vez más. Hendió el aire antes de dar con carne y huesos destrozándolos. La compañía de sinmara había sido abatida, nunca se rindieron ni se retiraron ni siquiera cuando su derrota a manos de los jötun y los ases era clara.

–Volstagg –Sindri se le acercó.

–¿Cuántos?

–Diez de los nuestros –repuso Sindri, –uno de los jötun. Todas ellas. Bien, casi todas.

Volstagg miró donde Sindri le señalaba. Quedaba una, la capitana. Blandía un látigo contra Hildetand impidiéndole acercársele más, pero estaba rodeada, los jötun tan sólo jugaban con ella. El león de Asgard decidió que la tomarían prisionera. Se armó de paciencia porque ya se imaginaba lo que Hildetand iba a decirle.

Unos momentos después, la tenían atada de las manos y Hildetand la llevaba a la rastra rumbo a Omentielva. Las puertas les fueron abiertas. Los jötun entraron primero. Hildetand soltó a la prisionera en medio del patio de armas. Hubo revuelo por doquier y enanos, elfos, vanir y ases llegaron a toda prisa. La sinmara era fuerte y rompió las ataduras. Se prendió en llamas pero Hildetand la agarró del cabello sin importarle quemarse, le atrapó un brazo y se lo torció hacia atrás.

–¡Hildetand! –Le gritó Volstagg en advertencia pero el jötun lo ignoró. Hubo un chasquido y el brazo de la criatura se rompió, quedando colgado en un ángulo antinatural. Varios guerreros estallaron en vítores.

–Volstagg –aquí venía Sif, la seguían Fandral y Hogun. El león de Asgard desvió su atención de su prisionera. Sif lo abrazó y luego hicieron lo mismo los otros dos. –Loadas sean las nornas.

Su reencuentro fue así de breve. Fandral se acercó con cautela a donde Hildetand. El jötun tenía uno de sus enormes pies sobre las rodillas de la prisionera. Se las partió sin dudarlo. No era innecesariamente cruel, sus movimientos eran efectivos y rápidos.

–¿Qué haces? –Sif se acercó al rey jötun.

–No me fío de las ataduras –respondió Hildetand. –No sientas pena por ella, ella no lo sentiría por ti. Ahora es toda suya.

Se alejó tras esas palabras.

Volstagg mandó a todos a retirarse. Le costaba cada vez más dominar los ímpetus violentos de la soldada que lo rodeaba.

Fandral se agachó ante la sinmara, la cual tuvo la osadía de lanzarle una mirada furibunda. Era la misma que casi lo había matado. Su fuego se había extinto, el cabello le caía sobre el cuerpo desnudo. Tenía los iris de un rojo que parecía que ardía. Fandral se quitó la capa que llevaba encima y se la pasó por los hombros, el telón se corría, la función había terminado.

–Es Umarth –dijo Sif. –Ella y Magog son los capitanes de los muspell.

–La hice traer porque sabemos muy poco de este enemigo. –Explicó Volstagg. –Cooperará con nosotros o se la regalaremos a Hildetand. –Dijo en voz bien audible.

–¿Cómo la contendremos? –Inquirió Hogun, quien al igual que Hildetand no se fiaba.

.

Sobre la fortaleza se cernía un clima de desconfianza. Svadilfari, quien había vivido siendo un paria casi toda su vida, lo intuía. Había odio pulsando entre los aliados; y cada noticia que venía del exterior no servía sino para incrementar el nerviosismo. Como si Omentielva fuese una marmita a presión a punto de estallar. Volstagg frenaba a los suyos, Hildetand se conducía como si se aburriera, Tryggvi tenía esta campaña de desprecio contra Hagen el cual parecía cada vez más una fiera contenida. Y Eyvindur, permanecía sereno pero por momentos su mente se perdía donde nadie podía alcanzarlo. A veces Svadilfari pensaba que tendría que haberse traído consigo a Vanima. Ella siempre parecía saber qué era lo que debía hacerse. O quizás a Amarië, su sarcasmo y modos de conducirse lo habrían hecho reír y distraído de los problemas. A su madre no, nunca a ella. Extrañaba a Bjarni pero la quería segura y lejana.

Estaba pensando en todo eso mientras bosquejaba. Estaba trazando rápidamente lo que sería la prisión de la muspell Umarth. Volstagg se lo había requerido y Svadilfari aceptó de buen grado. La aislaría entre bloques de granito de diez pies de grueso, con poco oxígeno para que no pudiera encenderse en llamas con facilidad, le pondría una entrada ajustada a su cuerpo para que no pudiese salir con agilidad, la pondría en el corazón de Omentielva pero bajo tierra.

–Un corazón de fuego –susurró.

Intuyó a su visitante sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Conocía su seidh de sobra. Antes, su presencia le habría sacado una sonrisa sin importar lo malas que fuesen las circunstancias; pero algo había cambiado. En la entrada de la fortaleza se mostraron cordiales, pero ahora estaban a solas y a Svadilfari no se le ocurría nada que tuvieran que decirse.

–¿Qué necesitas? –No lo llamó alteza, ni amigo; y por supuesto las alusiones románticas se habían quedado varadas en Dor–En–Ernil. Volteó brevemente a mirar a Loki. Estaba igual, como si su estancia en el observatorio no le hubiese hecho mella. A veces Svadilfari se preguntaba qué hacía falta para tocarle una fibra sensible a Loki, y también se preguntaba, qué hacía preocupándose por él.

–¿Interrumpo algo? –Le dijo Loki. Svadilfari pese a todo estaba acostumbrado a siempre prestarle oídos, negó a su pregunta; pero no se levantó de su lugar, siguió con el diseño que estaba haciendo. Loki espió sobre su hombro. –Omentielva es una gran fortificación, te felicito pues tu talento salvará muchas vidas. –Esta vez Svadilfari no había grabado el nombre de Loki en la piedra angular; pero no se lo mencionó y Loki tampoco preguntó por ello. –Me ayudaste en mi pequeña treta con los enanos, y fuiste más allá de lo que esperaba al enviarme a Thor.

–¿Dónde está él? ¿No te preocupa?

–¿Me estás enviando a buscarlo? Una vez dijiste que me preferías donde yo quisiera estar y en este momento eso es aquí contigo. –Svadilfari miró a Loki como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

Dejó el pergamino y las plumas. Se giró en la silla para encararlo.

–¿Por qué no dejaste que Karnilla te revisara?

–Porque estoy bien y mi hijo también. –Svadilfari negó.

–Recuerdo el Ginnungagap. No era yo mismo y hay cosas brumosas pero recuerdo esa criatura en forma de ardilla y el reto que nos impuso, recuerdo las historias que nos contó y recuerdo igual nuestro caminar sobre el mar del eitr. ¡Recuerdo a la serpiente y al dragón! Peor aún, a nuestro retorno, Bölthorn dijo que la serpiente estaba en tu cuerpo. ¡Con tu hijo! –Loki retrocedió y a Svadilfari le pareció como si fuese a quebrarse pero aquello duró un segundo. –¿Sabes lo que podría hacerle a tu hijo? Debiste dejar que Karnilla te auxiliara.

–Mi hijo está bien. Jörmundgander no le haría daño, ni a mí. Soy su caja de Droma, si me destruye se perdería.

–Pero entonces esa criatura te está usando para cruzar desde el caos a este reino. ¿Por qué permitirías tal cosa? Ni siquiera tú puedes estar tan ávido de magia y poder. –Svadilfari se había imaginado lo peor, se había imaginado que la serpiente del mundo devoraba al hijo de Loki y ocupaba su lugar; y que ahora lo que crecía dentro del cuerpo de su amado era un reptil monstruoso. ¡Y Loki estaba a sus anchas! Como si nada malo pudiese llegar a pasarle. Loki no le respondió aunque se palpó el vientre. ¿Podía sentir a su hijo? Aún no se le notaba el embarazo. –¿Qué le pasa a la caja de Droma cuando el monstruo en su interior se libera?

–Arde y se destruye –respondió Loki y bajó la mirada. –No me pasará eso. Jörmundgander no me lastimaría, soy su dam, ¿qué clase de hijo nace dándole muerte a quien lo concibe?

–Una serpiente monstruosa. –Svadilfari se levantó y tomó a Loki de los hombros. –¿No hacen eso los hijos de los foreldrar? –Loki pareció como que intentaba angustiarse, pero al final volvió a su actitud beatífica.

–Cada vez que mis pensamientos van hacia Jörmundgander, no consigo preocuparme. Intuyo a mi hijo con bien dentro de mí, y tengo esta sensación de calma y control –le confió Loki.

–Se está protegiendo. La criatura te está manipulando para que no hagas nada que pudiera dañarla.

–Me curó –añadió Loki y su mirada fue errática, volando sobre sus recientes recuerdos. –Surtur me causó gran daño pero mi hijo me cedió su energía para que mi magia curativa funcionara. Tiene tanta fuerza vital que inclusive tuve seidh de sobra para curar a los heridos por el fuego maldito y a todos los que estaban con ellos.

Una criatura nacida en la oscuridad más densa había sido atraída por Loki, se cuidaban y protegían mutuamente. ¿En qué acabaría? Svadilfari a veces se preguntaba cómo le hacía Thor para no enfermar de angustia. Si Svadilfari fuese él, encerraría a Loki en una torre bien alta donde no pudiera causar problemas y donde pudiese cuidar de él.

–Por favor, deja que te ayuden. Lord Aldor, Karnilla, Eyvindur, todos son grandes hechiceros. Deja que te revisen, que cuiden de ti y te ayuden a desprenderte de este monstruo.

–Son ellos lo que pueden herir a mi hijo, no Jörmundgander. –Loki se le fue de las manos. Como siempre. Svadilfari se frustró. Volvió a su mesa de trabajo. Quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era no entrometerse. No era su responsabilidad, nunca lo había sido, no importaba cuantas veces dijera que Loki estaba preñado de él, era mentira. Siempre lo sería.

–Por momentos hablas de la serpiente como si fuese tu hijo, y después hablas de tu hijo como un ente separado. Ni tú mismo comprendes lo que te pasa. – Lo reprendió sin mirarlo, siguiendo con los trazos. –Ese monstruo te manipula y tú que eres tan listo deberías ser capaz de verlo, pero en cambio le aceptas el arrullo que te da y que apacigua tu conciencia. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que puedas fortalecer tu seidh valiéndose de su energía? No siempre saldrás indemne al revolcarte en las tinieblas.

–Siempre te preocupas tanto por mí. –Murmuró Loki casi con dulzura. Svadilfari sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros. –¿A quién le haz contado sobre Jörmundgander?

–A nadie. –Bufó Svadilfari. Loki sonrió.

–Debes prometerme que no hablarás de ello. –Lo alentó Loki soltándolo.

–No voy a decir lo que no deba, jamás te perjudicaría con mis palabras, tan sólo estoy angustiado por lo que pueda pasarte –repuso. No lo notó pero Loki movió las manos y las palabras de Svadilfari quedaron flotando en el aire escritas con seidh el cual cambió de forma y se volvió hilo y aguja.

–Mi leal Svadilfari. Te perdono por haber intentado apoderarte de mí, te agradezco por auxiliarme en el caos y por adjudicarte la paternidad de mi hijo cada vez que ha estado en peligro. Te debemos mucho. –Y le iba a pagar con un tongwa.

Loki creó una daga de hielo, pues Svadilfari no iba a quedarse quieto mientras le zurcía los labios. La sujetó y sin ira, ni dudas, atacó.

Hubo un destello rojizo y Loki fue repelido. Acabó en el suelo. Svadilfari se levantó de golpe, había sentido el pinchazo de la daga pero esta no llegó a herirlo. El aether le recorría la piel como una tormenta bullendo dentro de su cuerpo.

–¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

–Debo proteger a mi hijo. Si hablas…

–¿Cómo pudiste? El aether me protege, creo que no querías matarme, si tales fueran tus intenciones mi reliquia te habría hecho más daño que simplemente derribarte.

–Júrame que me ayudarás a proteger a mi hijo.

–¡Eso ya lo hice antes! Te lo prometí, te dije que lo haría pero tú nunca me crees. No crees en nada que no puedas manipular por ti mismo. –Svadilfari dejó su trabajo, alzó a Loki por la ropa. –Pues sábelo bien, ¡esta vez no te queda de otra más que confiar en mí!

Svadilfari estaba verdaderamente furioso y Loki pareció recelar de él lo cual sólo sirvió para avivar el coraje del elfo oscuro.

–A veces me preguntaba que hacía falta para hacerte explotar. –Añadió Loki.

–¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo que hacía falta! Pero ahora ya no eres lo que quiero.

Svadilfari lo soltó y se alejó casi corriendo.

.

–Una vez más –le pidió Lord Aldor.

Eyvindur cerró con dificultad sus dedos torcidos para crear una pequeña esfera de luz que se tornó oscura a un movimiento e hizo inmediatamente una pequeña explosión dando paso a un diminuto agujero negro. Eyvindur le acercó una cuchara, lo único que tenía a la mano y está fue engullida por aquella magia. Aquella era una estrella moribunda que implosionaba sobre sí absorbiendo espacio y tiempo. Si la hacía más grande podría absorber una persona o hasta un rjúfendr. Aquella magia desapareció cuando ya no hubo más energía que la alimentara.

Lord Aldor asintió satisfecho.

A pesar de que Eyvindur había empleado su seidh para salvar a los heridos junto con Loki, no estaba fatigado. El aether le ayudaba mucho a cumplir con sus deberes a pesar del estado de su cuerpo. En cuanto estuvo repuesta, Lady Nienor lo había buscado para rendirle pleitesía junto con su padre, Lord Nénime. Habían hincado rodilla ante él aunque ambos lo miraban como si no reconocieran a su rey en este joven de aspecto empequeñecido.

Pero Eyvindur seguía siendo su soberano, el mismo que Larus les había legado. Le dio palabras de agradecimiento y confianza a ambos; los había felicitado por el pacto que hicieron con los elfos oscuros confiándoles que habían sabido descifrar sus deseos. No tuvieron mucho más qué decirse y Eyvindur los envió a descansar para recuperar fuerzas pues lo más arduo de la batalla aún estaba por llegar.

Lord Aldor se levantó del tálamo de Eyvindur donde se habían acomodado para ir por un poco de vino. Lo único que hacía soportable las horas de incertidumbre para decidir un plan de ataque. A Eyvindur le sirvió té de corazoncillo.

–¿Quieres hablar sobre Tryggvi?

–Después –dijo como siempre hacía. No tenía prisa por resolver el asunto de los enanos hasta que no estuviera seguro de que Svartálfheim estaba a salvo. En eso, el aether se activó. Eso se debía a que Svadilfari estaba haciendo uso de él, de hecho, Eyvindur podía intuir donde estaba. Sólo que esta vez… –Svadilfari viene hacia acá.

–¿Y eso por qué será? –No por ello Lord Aldor se marchó de la tienda. Eyvindur le devolvió la taza y Lord Aldor se sirvió otro vaso de vino.

Svadilfari interrumpió con ímpetu. Se veía trastornado más que agitado y no perdió un segundo en dirigirse hacia Eyvindur, se dejó caer frente a él y se abrazó a su regazo buscando consuelo. Habló velozmente como si ellos dos hubieran estado ya charlando por largas horas. Eyvindur se sorprendió por el gesto pero no lo cortó.

–Ahora puedo ver que siempre ha sido así, siempre seguirá sendas oscuras. Sólo he sido y seré un peón para lograr lo que desea –se quejó amargamente. Eyvindur posó una mano sobre su hombro y miró a Lord Aldor quien le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio. –Intenté hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no quiere, no puede ver más allá del poder que ha conquistado; y su hijo, si es que aún existe, ese pobre niño… –Las palabras de Svadilfari se ahogaron en un murmullo ininteligible durante el cual Eyvindur intentó sosegarlo con unas pocas palmadas en el hombro. Iba a preguntarle de quién estaba hablando, pero intuyó de pronto sobre quién era. La única persona preñada en Omentielva.

–¿Qué sucede con el hijo de Loki? Seguramente Karnilla podrá auxiliarlo...

–No lo hará porque está siendo manipulado –lo interrumpió Svadilfari sin decirle nada realmente. –No debería preocuparme por esto, ese niño no es mío, pero lo veo y no puedo no hacerlo. Se está valiendo de su fuerza y a cambio es manipulado…

–¿Quién? ¿Quién lo está manipulando? –Preguntó Lord Aldor.

Svadilfari se sobresaltó, no había reparado en el istyar. Se levantó raudo de la posición en la que estaba, apenado por haberse mostrado tan íntimo con Eyvindur, como recordando quien era. Intentó serenarse sin conseguirlo. Eyvindur lo cogió suavemente de la ropa y por eso fue que no huyó.

–Una vez me dijiste que confiabas en mí –le recordó Eyvindur –este es el momento para que hables sobre aquello que te carcome. Si no lo haces anidará en tu interior hasta causarte daño. Ven. –Con sus palabras lo atrajo de vuelta. Svadilfari se sentó en el tálamo junto a Eyvindur, le alcanzó una manga de su túnica negra y no lo soltó. Miraba a Eyvindur de tanto en tanto, como si fuera la luz que lo guiaba.

Lord Aldor se sentó frente a él aguardando a qué respondiera su pregunta. Svadilfari había jurado proteger al hijo de Loki, no así a Jörmundgander. Por el contrario, debía intentar salvar a ese pequeño inocente del monstruo.

–Jörmundgander. La gran serpiente que vivía en el caos –respondió. –Ha anidado en el cuerpo de Loki. Yo lo vi y Bölthorn dijo que lo había logrado, que la había traído con él.

Lord Aldor hizo que se detuviera en su narración.

–Bölthorn los arrojó a ambos al caos… –quiso hacer una historia mucho más ordenada.

Y Svadilfari así lo hizo. Narró todo lo que sabía sobre el Ginnungagap, la caja de droma y las bestias que lo habitaban. De lo que Loki había prometido, de lo que dijeron Bölthorn y Hela, e inclusive intentó hilvanar aquella historia de los elfos que la ardilla les había narrado, pero no pudo recordarla por completo en ese momento.

–La gestación de un foreldrar no es natural como le sería a una mujer. Un hechicero sólo es capaz de crear un lazo, no puede haber dos criaturas dentro de él –dijo categórico Lord Aldor.

–Pero entonces su hijo… –Svadilfari no se había soltado de Eyvindur, el cual parecía acongojado. Para los elfos la cuestión de los vástagos era un tema de suma importancia. Había tan pocos niños en Svartálfheim que cada uno se consideraba una bendición de las diosas.

–Loki es foreldrar y nadie sabe más de éstos que el mismo Loki, así que el tema es bastante desconocido. –Lord Aldor empezó a meditar. –Esto es lo que sabemos. Fenrir y Jörmundgander tienen el mismo origen: las raíces del Ygdrasill; y aunque no se les considere demonios, tampoco son una fuerza que deba encontrarse fuera de su sitio. No puedo pensar para que los desearía Mephisto sino es para traer destrucción y guerra.

–Pero tú venciste a Bölthorn… –dijo Svadilfari enderezándose.

–No, yo lo exorcice de Svartálfheim y eso sólo significa que no puede volver a este reino. –Lord Aldor zanjó ese tema, interesado como estaba en el otro. –Éstas criaturas buscan hechiceros poderosos que los sostengan, se aferran a ellos para vivir y después de extinguirlos regresan al lugar de donde provienen, el caos. En Valaskialf, Fenrir tenía numerosos hechiceros a su alcance para usarlos como avatar y asesinar a Thor pero deseaba vivir por sobre todo y escogió, a su entendimiento, al que podría sostenerlo: al príncipe Hërin.

Lord Aldor se puso en pie para caminar por la alcoba.

–Estas criaturas son listas, recuerdo que Fenrir era capaz de hablar y de interactuar. Llamó a Thor padre cuando yo lo presionaba para sacarlo del cuerpo de Hërin, así que también son dadas a la manipulación. –Se giró a ver a Svadilfari. –Si piensas que Jörmundgander está usando a Loki para que no se deje ver por otros hechiceros, para que no haga nada en contra suya. Te creo.

–¿Entonces lo que Loki gesta es una serpiente? –Preguntó Eyvindur intentando razonar como lo hacía su maestro.

–No lo sé con certeza pero pienso que sí. La serpiente se unió al bebé. Al igual que Hërin fue transformado en lobo por Fenrir, y el cuál no pudo volver a su forma sino hasta que fue sellado.

–¿Y pueden separarlos? ¿Volver al niño a su forma original? –Preguntó Svadilfari aún más horrorizado que antes.

–Tal vez. Con Fenrir no tuvimos tiempo de analizar la situación con calma, pensamos que mataría al niño y en la búsqueda de su salvación, Loki se puso en manos de Bölthorn. Sin embargo, podríamos analizar qué sucede con este nuevo infante con ayuda de Karnilla y hasta de Velaryon si es necesario, podemos indagar qué es Jörmundgander e intentar separarlos o sellarlo como antes, pero me temo que habrá un obstáculo. –Ambos jóvenes lo miraron con avidez.

–Loki no lo permitirá –dijo Svadilfari.

–No, tendríamos que atarlo e inclusive drogarlo para permitirnos acercarnos a su hijo y eso sólo acarrearía la ira de otra persona.

–La de Thor –acertó Eyvindur.

–Hablaré con él. Thor ha demostrado ser un hombre razonable, preocupado por su familia y que no se deja influenciar por magia oscura. Él podrá convencer a Loki de que se deje atender por Karnilla y por mí. –Dijo Lord Aldor categórico seguro de lo que debía hacer, aunque tendría que esperar para hallar el momento oportuno para hacerlo. –Hiciste bien muchacho, en contarme esto que sucede. Loki es necio y ávido de controlar y esgrimir la magia, aun cuando esta provenga de los rincones más oscuros. Entretanto actuemos con cautela. Svadilfari te recomiendo que guardes tu distancia y no permitas que sospeche que haz hablado sobre aquello que porta. Yo lo vigilaré esperando que llegue el momento.

.

.

Todo estaba envuelto en luz mortecina y en un denso silencio antinatural. Como si el mundo hubiese llegado a su fin; y Thor estuviese ante la única persona que permanecía con vida. Era irónico que se tratara de la deidad de la muerte. Hela tenía forma de elfa joven, su mirada resuelta contrastaba con su aspecto maltratado.

Heimdall estaba hablando en la mente de Thor.

–¿Cómo está Loki? –Le preguntó Thor primero que nada pero Hela no lo dejó escuchar la respuesta.

–No nos interrumpas guardián de ojos dorados –dijo Hela y la voz de Heimdall fue silenciada. Thor vio una barrera fulgurar envolviéndolos. –Loki estará bien y tu hijo junto con él.

–¿Qué sabes tú de Loki o de mi hijo? –Inquirió Thor, no pudiendo sino intrigarse por las palabras de la diosa cuando atañían a quienes más amaba; a su dios del engaño y a ese pequeño cuya vida apenas se formaba pero que Thor ya sentía suyo.

–Algo sé –dijo Hela con una sonrisa afectada. –Los auxilié antes. He revisado la gestación de Loki dos veces ya. Tu hijo estaba bien en ambas ocasiones, la magia curativa de Loki revertirá cualquier herida, tienes mi palabra pues sé todo de los foreldrar. Deseas apresurarte pero en cambio tienes que parar y escucharme pues lo que pase a continuación estará determinado por lo que tengo que decirte. –Thor sopesó sus opciones pensando en lo que su padre haría, lo que un rey haría. –No demoraremos en demasía para que pronto puedas ir donde Loki.

–Te escucharé –respondió Thor finalmente. –Pero si esto fuese un embuste…

–Guarda tus amenazas para quien puedas amedrentar con ellas.

–No iba a amenazarte señora de los muertos, yo no hago tal cosa, lo mío son promesas como bien sabes.

–Y Thor siempre cumple su palabra –Hela volvió a sonreír. Le tendió a Thor la mano derecha. –Te mostraré esos secretos que necesitas saber. Te los confiaré a ti por encima de cualquier otro mortal pues si alguna vez he sentido algo similar a un atisbo efímero de confianza ha sido hacia dos ases; uno que yace en mi reino desde hace tiempo y el otro eres tú.

Ella podía decir que podía llegar a confiar en Thor, pero por su parte él no sentía sino recelo. La diosa de la muerte ya había intentado arrebatarle una vez a Loki y a su hijo, y se había negado a su vez a ayudarlo cuando él acudió en su búsqueda. Miró la mano de Hela varios segundos antes de aceptarla.

–¿Te apoderaste de esta niña?

–Dema es mi avatar, uno que abandono o tomo a voluntad. Ningún daño le será hecho por mi presencia. Ahora, guarda silencio señor de las tormentas. Lo que debo decir es complicado así que escojo mejor mostrártelo como en mis recuerdos, pero tu mente es dispersa y tu seidh escaso, así que procura no importunarme. Cierra los ojos.

–¿Estás armada? –Le preguntó Thor. Escuchó que Hela se reía, pero sólo lo escuchó pues hizo lo que le pedía.

.

Adentrarse en la mente de Hela sonaba a locura. Thor se halló sumergido en visiones dispersas y confusas. Se encontró contemplando las estrellas las cuáles refulgían como diamantes regados en el firmamento. Veía desde los ojos de Hela, desde el cuerpo original de la diosa y no aquel que había tomado prestado. Thor escuchó un canto de notas armoniosas y bellas.

–Naira Anar según su antigua costumbre, toma parte en el canto de las esferas. Su mirada fortalece a los elfos incluso cuando ninguno la comprende. Y las obras sublimes inabarcables son bellas como el primer día. –Thor era protagonista y observador al mismo tiempo; en esta visión le pareció que Hela hablaba de él. –Las tempestades rugen, en su furor forman cadena impetuosa en vasto círculo. La desolación flamígera precede al brillo del rayo. El rayo no es sino luz resplandeciente enmarcada por tinieblas.

Hela dejó de cantar, Thor se halló a sí mismo mirando un abismo insondable parado en el borde sin vacilar. "Ginnungagap" fue la palabra que acudió a su mente.

–Desde aquí contemplo los nueve. Sobre mí brilla la luz de las esferas y de los mundos. –Se dijo Hela. –Y a mis pies está la entrada al caos primigenio donde mis hermanos moraban. No he de verlos nunca más. –Y cuando Hela pensó en sus hermanos, Thor tuvo la imagen efímera de Hërin corriendo por los jardines de Valaskialf y luego otra de Loki.

Finalmente Hela consiguió enfocar sus pensamientos y Thor dejó de ver a su familia.

–Surtur nació en el caos primigenio, creado por el árbol del universo a partir de la esencia de Ymir. –Reflexionó Hela para compartirle a Thor lo que sabía.

–¿El gigante? ¿El creador de los jötun? Surtur es entonces uno de esa raza. –Cuestionó Thor y ella lo oyó.

–Es uno similar a ellos. En el inicio Ymir creo a los gigantes de hielo y a los gigantes de fuego; y por último le fue encomendada la tarea de hacer uno que fuera lo opuesto a sí mismo. Y ese fue Surtur. Ymir es blanco cual nieve deslumbrante, Surtur es oscuro. Ymir da vida, Surtur sólo sabe quitarla. Y el árbol lo envió para ser el gran destructor y habitar en estos mundos para siempre.

–No comprendo.

–Comprenderás lo que debas comprender. Mira.

Thor se encontró a sí mismo en un recuerdo nítido. Hela andaba armada como valkiria, caminaba entre ruinas, entre gente que luchaba por aplacar un incendio. Thor no reconocía el paisaje pero el idioma sí. Aquellas víctimas de una infausta batalla hablaban aesir, y también reconoció el élfico. La diosa se encaminó rumbo a una fortaleza sólida sobre la que ondeaba un estandarte con la cabeza de un lobo vista de perfil. Thor lo reconoció, era el emblema de Bor. Había guardias apostados que la dejaron pasar.

Ella fue directo a una estancia en la que tres hombres hablaban de guerra.

–Les causamos daño pero a un costo oneroso. Podemos destruir el ejército de Muspellheim pero eso nos hará sacrificar hasta la última gota de sangre asgardiana y élfica. –Decía uno de ellos, al cual le faltaba una mano.

Thor reconoció al que presidía la reunión porque había visto su imagen muchas veces en los libros de historia. Era su abuelo, Bor. Sus ojos azules acusaban una expresión severa.

–Llegas tarde Krimhilde –le dijo a Hela con voz fuerte.

–No es Krimhilde. –El tercer hombre del grupo era un elfo de claros cabellos rubios y semblante inflexible, cuando habló una energía oscura le recorrió el rostro, una manifestación de su seidh. –Es Hela. –La anunció.

–Ustedes me mandaron llamar pero debí esperar por el avatar correcto, no puedo dejar mi reino sino hasta el día del Ragnarok.

–Que estés aquí usurpando la forma de Krimhilde es entonces buena señal –apuntó el manco. Thor entendió de quien se trataba. Era Tyr, el abuelo de Fandral; entonces el elfo debía ser Eyrikur. No se parecía a Eyvindur.

–He venido a prestarles la ayuda que imploraron. –Bor miraba a la diosa como si fuese su igual. En el rostro del primer padre de todo no había inquietud ni duda. Tan sólo una calma casi pasmosa. Los otros dos callaron dejando que fuese Bor quien parlamentara.

–Te recuerdo numen que fuiste quien envió mensajero a nosotros. No negamos nuestro apuro pero tu ayuda fue ofrecida por ti, no requerida por mí. Antes de considerarte una aliada debo saber ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Hela le da la espalda a Surtur y en cambio se decanta por los mortales?

–Porque aún no es el momento –repuso Hela y Bor no dio indicios de no comprender su respuesta, por el contrario la miraba como si ella simplemente hubiera afirmado algo que él sabía desde antes.

–Les concederé un hechizo que enviará a Surtur de vuelta al reino de fuego y lo sellará para que permanezca atado ahí. –Hela movió las manos y un pergamino apareció entre ellas. –Se necesita el poder de una reliquia en manos de un diestro hechicero para ejecutarlo. –Eyrikur se adelantó a tomar el pergamino pero Hela lo apartó. –Hay un precio a pagar. Un precio de sangre.

–Por supuesto, por supuesto –dijo Bor, tal era el costo de negociar con semejante diosa. –¿La vida de quién deseas?

–No es que yo desee una vida, es que así funciona el hechizo. Para sellar a Surtur alguien debe ofrecerse en sacrificio; lo cierto es que tal héroe no podrá ir al Valhala pues caerá por su propia mano y los suicidas acuden al Niflheim, como ustedes saben de sobra.

–No la deseas pero igual la tomarás. Una mala decisión es mejor que ninguna, porque una mala decisión se puede corregir pero ninguna no. –Apuntó Bor pero no se ofreció. Porque él era el rey, él debía guiar a los ases. Eyrikur tampoco haría semejante cosa, él era el hechicero que hilvanaría la magia necesaria y tenía su propio reino. Nadie le preguntó a Tyr su parecer y él tampoco lo dio. Tan sólo se limitó a asentir a una señal de Bor. Honor y deber. Hela le dejó el pergamino a Eyrikur.

–Nos veremos pronto hermosa dama –le dijo Tyr antes de que ella partiera.

.

–El resto ya lo sabes. Eyrikur, Bor y Tyr sellaron a Surtur; y Tyr murió durante la contienda. –Thor volvió al presente, al campamento destruido, a los pies de Dema.

–¿Qué es lo que me dices? ¿Qué sin tu ayuda nunca venceremos a los muspell? ¿Quieres un pago de sangre? Jamás había escuchado de tu intervención en la derrota de Surtur. Mi padre nunca te mencionó cuando me enseñó estas gestas de nuestro antepasado.

Dema se irguió pero ella no resultaba amenazante, aunque su mirada encerraba una advertencia.

–Te he mostrado a Bor y el trato que hice con él para que me creas. Si Odín escogió omitir que estuve ahí, en ese concejo de guerra, fue porque no es parte del ideal aesir que su poderoso primer padre de todo le deba su victoria más glorificada a la diosa de la muerte. –Thor alzó un brazo y el Mjölnir voló a él.

–¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Por qué nos ayudarías?

–Porque aún no es el momento.

–¿De qué? –Inquirió Thor.

–Del fin –repuso ella. –Surtur no ha de traer el fin. Escúchame, sin mí están perdidos pues Surtur es inmortal. Debo darte nuevamente el sello para vencerlo y tú deberás pagar el precio de sangre; tal es mi consejo, uno que hasta el mismísimo Bor siguió. –Thor meditó cuánto ella había dicho como haría con cualquier general ofreciéndole una estrategia de batalla.

–Yo también seguiría tu consejo –dijo Thor – si fuese Bor. –Hela se mostró ofendida. –Surtur no puede ser inmortal, si como dices desciende de Ymir, debo recordarte que Ymir ha muerto. Si el padre feneció así lo hará también el hijo. Hemos acabado.

–Cuando comprendas y cambies de parecer, búscame. –Replicó Hela.

.

.

Hagen tomó tierra dentro de Omentielva, los gemelos cayeron sin gracia alguna pero se repusieron en el acto. Celtigar estaba ahí junto con los vanir que se habían evadido de su campamento destrozado. Salieron al encuentro de sus reyes con regocijo.

–¡Hagen! –Sif abordó al dragón en el acto. Iba seguida de los tres guerreros.

–Mi diosa, bendita seas por tus skjaldmö –la saludó.

–Cumpliste la misión con éxito –aprobó ella. Sif miró en derredor buscando a alguien más.

–No hallé a Thor, sobrevolé el lugar de la contienda pero no avisté a nadie.

–¿Y el enemigo? –Hagen calló un momento. –Ven conmigo –lo apremió Sif. Svana apareció corriendo, seguía mirando a Sif como si fuese una aparición de fábula, había desbordado felicidad al reencontrarse con su general. –Svana tráeme a Hildetand y a Nienor; y ve que Karnilla se ocupe de los gemelos.

Acabaron reunidos en una mezcolanza de razas, todos juntos en la sala de reuniones de Omentielva. Sif no había convocado a todos los reyes y capitanes que pululaban por ahí. Primero quería saber todo lo que pudiera, ya después se haría un concejo de guerra en forma. Cuando Hildetand logró embutir su imponente figura en el recinto y Nienor se hubo sentado con gestos delicados, pudieron hablar.

–Magog se ha apoderado del castillo Enya –les contó Hagen. –Sobrevolé la zona como me ordenaste Sif. Los muspell se desbandaron en tres grupos. Los que te perseguían…

–Destruidos –dijo Hildetand con orgullo –y su capitana es prisionera ahora.

–… los que comandaba Magog se han asentado en la capital. –Continuó Hagen. –Y por último están los que siguen a Surtur, los cuáles se metieron al bosque del este; estaban arrancando los árboles y apilándolos, mucho me temo que nos preparan una putada.

–Este enemigo se comporta como ningún otro –dijo Volstagg. –No se pueden ahogar, no parecen fatigarse, no toman prisioneros…

–Pero se los comen –dijo Hagen y Sif asintió. –No requieren provisiones abundantes para atacar pues los caídos les sirven de alimento.

–No negocian rendiciones –siguió Volstagg. –Antes prefieren la muerte. No se echan atrás por nada.

–Surtur ha peleado con Thor dos veces ya, y las dos veces, aun cuando parecía que Thor lo vencería se ha vuelto a alzar. Matamos a sus hombres pero el costo es elevado. –Apuntó Sif. –A este paso no quedará ninguno de nosotros para proclamar que los vencimos.

–Si es que los vencemos –dijo Fandral.

–Nienor –le habló Sif. –Dime que piensas.

Las miradas de los varones, capitanes experimentados que habían visto vivido ya muchos combates fueron a la princesa elfa que acababa de guerrear por primera vez.

–Tenemos muchas fuerzas aquí, hemos triunfado por separado aunque haya sido brevemente. No abandono la esperanza –dijo Nienor y aunque Sif asintió, Hildetand bufó audiblemente. –Los muros de Omentielva son altos pero no podemos permitir que nos sorprendan excavando bajo nuestros pies.

–Volstagg, ¿podrás pedirle a Svadilfari que evite que nos sorprendan? Si los muspell son buenos mineros aquí tenemos otros que pueden rivalizar con ellos. Svadilfari construye con su magia más rápido que nadie y tenemos a los enanos.

–A Tryggvi le encantará semejante tarea digna de él –dijo el león de Asgard. –Dalo por hecho. Nadie se colará bajo tierra.

–El calor sofocante nos causa grandes daños pero antes su alteza Loki apagó las sinmara con magia de hielo –siguió Nienor.

–Thor se trajo el cofre de los antiguos inviernos, veré que Loki lo tome cuanto antes. –A Hildetand le brillaron los ojos ante las palabras de Sif.

–Por lo que el capitán Hagen menciona respecto a los movimientos de Surtur, me parece que querrá rodearnos de llamas y asediarnos. –Finalizó la doncella. Los tres guerreros asintieron, no era una conclusión a la que no hubiesen podido llegar por sí mismos, la opinión de Nienor reforzaba lo que ellos habían pensado del enemigo.

–¿Querrán cocinarnos a fuego lento? –Inquirió Fandral. Nienor asintió. –Aún si Loki aplaca el fuego de todos modos podrán rodearnos dentro de Omentielva. ¿Tenemos suficientes provisiones? ¿Será seguro abrir el Bifrost con Surtur encima?

–Tenemos suficiente –dijo Volstagg –para resistir unos dos meses. No creo que a los muspell les agrade la idea de un asedio largo, por su forma de conducirse querrán aplastarnos violentamente.

–Volstagg tiene razón. Cubriremos todos nuestros flancos, inclusive bajo tierra, impediremos que usen el fuego y no dejaremos que se acerquen de más a nuestros muros. –Anunció Sif con resolución. –Voy a dividir el ejército en cuatro. La caballería quedará bajo el mando de Hogun. La infantería pesada será de Volstagg. Yo comandaré las máquinas de guerra y Thor llevará el mando de la infantería ligera. –Finalizó Sif.

–No me digas –se metió Hildetand. –¿En qué categoría y bajo el mando de quien estaré yo? –Inquirió con marcadísimo sarcasmo.

–Infantería pesada. Trabajaras con Volstagg.

–Él no me manda. –Sif rodó los ojos.

–Hagen –decidió intentar con alguien más razonable, –sé que Eyvindur…

–No te atrevas a decirme que soy caro para él Sif. Yo cuento como máquina de guerra, así que sí, te reconozco como mi comandante. Cualquiera con tus piernas y tu cintura puede ordenarme lo que quiera.

Hogun lo miró mal pero Sif sonreía, no por el cumplido sino porque Hagen era un aliado valioso.

–Nienor, combatirás bajo el mando de Thor –finalizó la diosa. La mencionada asintió y luego pareció reparar en algo.

–¿Dónde está Thor?

La pregunta no tuvo respuesta salvo el sonido de un trueno.

–Aquí viene –dijo Sif levantándose.

.

El dios del trueno tomó pie en la torre más alta de Omentielva. Llevaba consigo a Dema pues no podía abandonarla a su suerte en el descampado rodeado de muspell. Cuando descendió de la torre y salió dentro del primer círculo de la fortaleza, Loki estaba ahí de pie esperándolo. Thor lo abrazó y lo besó breve, delante de todos los ojos que los contemplaban.

Sif y sus amigos venían corriendo a él. Hubo abrazos y palabras de bienvenida. Había muchas historias por ser narradas pero sólo una era urgente.

–Surtur está tomando posición frete a Omentielva, viene desde el sureste. –Le informó Sif.

–¿Cuánto tiempo?

–A la velocidad a la que está agrupando a su gente me temo que es cuestión de algunas horas.

–Sea, dame media y te veré en el torreón mayor. –Sif asintió.

Thor miró en derredor. Ahí estaba Eyvindur junto con Elemmíre, Nienor, Aldor, Nénime y Hathaldir. Svadilfari con Nulka y Tulk. Los gemelos con Celtigar. Tryggvi con Herryk y Haryon. Hildetand que no tenía capitanes más que él mismo. Hagen, como un hombre aparte. Karnilla con Velaryon y los sanadores. Y sus valientes ases.

–Muévanse –les gritó Sif. –Los elfos a las máquinas conmigo, los jötun preparados para salir. Svadilfari, nada debe penetrar nuestros muros, Tryggvi más te vale ser de ayuda esta vez o te vas a enterar. –La diosa los desbandó a todos para darles un instante de privacidad a Thor y a Loki.

–¿Estás herido? Surtur te hirió –Le preguntó Thor. Loki sonrió.

–¿Te soy más valioso que tus hombres y la guerra?

–Cómo rey no hay nada más valioso que eso, pero un buen hombre vela primero por su familia.

–Y prefieres ser un buen hombre que un gran rey. –Acotó Loki. Thor asintió y le dio otro beso. –Mi magia curativa me salvó. –Le contó Loki sin desprender sus labios del todo de los de Thor. –Nuestro hijo está bien, puedo intuirlo dentro de mí, a salvo. –Thor le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro a Loki. Tenían poco tiempo y había algo de lo que debía hablar sin demora.

–Esa niña Dema, se convirtió en Hela, se proclamó nuestra aliada y, ¿qué es eso de que ha revisado tu gestación dos veces? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

–No pretendía ocultártelo, pero carecemos de tiempo para narrarnos toda nuestra travesía. En efecto ella me ha auxiliado en varias ocasiones.

–¿Hiciste tratos con Hela?

–No. No sé qué quiere conmigo, ni con nuestro hijo. No es de la que va contando sus planes.

Thor haló a Loki de la mano y se lo llevó consigo a sus habitaciones en Omentielva. A su paso los soldados los reverenciaban. La tensión era visible en cada rostro. Algunos agradecían a Loki por haberlos salvado. Otros llamaban a Thor, su esperanza. Se metieron en la habitación de la atalaya donde Thor había convalecido. Dalr, el escudero no estaba a la vista. El cofre de los antiguos inviernos en cambio estaba puesto sobre el escritorio, Thor no lo había dejado ahí.

–Sif –dijo Loki ante la pregunta no hecha. –Vino a buscarlo para encomendármelo.

–No quiero que luches. –Le pidió Thor mirando la reliquia. –Te quedarás en los muros y desde ahí nos ayudarás con tu magia de hielo pero no bajes al campo de batalla. No voy a arriesgarte. –Sin embargo el dios del trueno rebuscó algo y se lo tendió a Loki. Otra cosa que había llevado para Loki desde Asgard, su daga, Laevateinn. –Por si las dudas.

Loki la aceptó de buen grado.

–Thor, ¿por qué Hela se acercó a ti? ¿Hiciste un pacto con ella? –Era su turno de preguntarle.

–Por supuesto que no. –Respondió Thor, zafándose de la ropa vanir que todavía llevaba puesta, y de su capa roja para poder ponerse la armadura. Loki fue a él para ayudarlo, le ayudó a ceñirse las piezas que protegían la espalda y los brazos, le pasó la capa roja de vuelta.

–Tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo Loki. –Me siento atrapado en una tempestad, las olas son cada vez más altas y nos cubren ahogándonos; y creemos que saldremos con vida porque podemos respirar cada vez que sacamos la cabeza a la superficie. Pero nuestras esperanzas son ingenuas, al final nos agotaremos y sucumbiremos a la muerte.

–No digas eso –Thor lo sujetó por la nuca, su gesto de siempre, sus ojos cálidos. –Saldremos airosos de esta. No es la primera vez que todo parece perdido; volveremos a casa con los niños, conoceremos a este pequeño que llevas contigo. ¿Cómo dices que va a llamarse? Me prometiste algo respecto a mi nombre.

–Si es niña será Þrúðr.

–La fuerte. –Tradujo Thor.

–Si es un varón, será Móði.

–Portador de furia. Nombres muy aesir, debo reconocerlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo haz pensado en esto?

–Demasiado. –En lo profundo del observatorio, perdido de toda luz, eso había sido su sostén.

–No puedo prescindir de ti en esta contienda, pero sé que las reliquias pueden abrir portales a otros reinos. Si Omentielva cayera, usa el cofre, por todo lo que te es sagrado llévate a nuestro hijo de vuelta a casa.

–No sin ti.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	48. Capítulo XLVII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XLVII

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

¡Este es el final! De esta sección (se esconde bajo tierra). ¿Ahora ven por qué necesitamos más capítulos? Aún hay muchos cabos sueltos que unir y se nos ocurrieron varias subtramas que quisiéramos narrarles.

Ojalá hayan pasado una feliz Navidad y les deseamos por anticipado un feliz Año Nuevo. Este fic ya duró un año y eso a veces nos espanta bastante. Muchas gracias por estar con nosotras actualización tras actualización, no nos atrevemos a decir: y acabaremos el fic en X número de capítulos, eso mejor se los anunciaremos cuando ya estemos ahí porque no somos muy buenas planeando la duración de cada sección u.u

Un abrazo y recuerden que no hay mejor regalo en estas fechas que un review n.n Actualizaremos el próximo sábado.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, guerra, angst, profecías, muerte de un personaje.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XLVII:

Las luces en las almenas fueron encendidas. Sif iba sobre la muralla, los elfos de luz estaban alistando las máquinas de guerra bajo el mando del mismísimo Eyvindur en persona.

–Mi diosa –Svanna se le acercó, solícita y servicial. –Todos están preparados. Thor te manda decir que debes probar bocado antes de luchar.

Sif acudió al llamado de su rey y amigo. Lo halló sobre la muralla también. Svadilfari la había construido tan ancha que cabrían dos hombres a caballo lado a lado para recorrerla. Los tres guerreros y Loki acompañaban a su rey y amigo. Estaban bebiendo y comiendo de pie, sin perder de vista las filas de muspell que debían estar haciendo lo mismo que ellos: preparándose para pelear.

–Sif, únetenos –le dijo Fandral tendiéndole un tarro de cerveza. Ella lo aceptó, estaba rebajada pero le sentó refrescante. El aire se sentía enrarecido y denso; había una especia de opresión sobre ellos y encima de todo hacía calor. –Les decía a todos que cuando salgamos de esta necesitaremos un merecido descanso… –Sif sonrió burlona.

–Quieres ir a Vanaheim donde Helle. –Apuntó ella. El espadachín no se inmutó.

–Ya le dijimos que no puede ser él en persona quien le diga que Lord Tarkil murió –se metió Volstagg. –Imaginen el cuadro: "oh amada Helle, tu esposo la palmó en Svartalfheim, he venido a consolarte entre mis brazos" –todos estallaron en risas, inclusive Fandral a pesar de que la broma iba a cuenta suya.

–Esperaré a que los gemelos le informen y luego sí, iré a ver si necesita que la conforte –añadió Fandral y sacó de entre su ropa un segmento de una trenza de cabellos rojizos atados por una cinta. –Me dio esto –añadió mirando ese memento de su adorada –para que no me olvidara de ser un buen hombre. –Sus amigos guardaron silencio casi reverencial. –Se me olvidó por completo cuando esa sinmara pasó desnuda delante de mí. –De nuevo hubo risas.

–Fandral no desdeña ni a las muspell. –Se mofó Volstagg.

–Está en la mazmorra que Svadilfari le construyó –añadió Thor –por si gustas hacerle los honores.

–Gracias pero aprendí mi lección, reservaré mi amor para la bella Helle.

–O las siguientes curvas femeninas que se te atraviesen –lo puyó Sif.

Loki se removió en su sitio atrayendo la atención de su esposo de inmediato.

–¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Thor alcanzándole una mano.

–Si Thor, estoy bien, igual que lo estaba hace cinco minutos cuando me preguntaste, y hace diez minutos y hace quince… –Thor sonrió, una sonrisa cargada de afecto.

–Quizás no deberías estar aquí –habló Volstagg. –No sé cómo son los foreldrar pero yo jamás querría a Margrét cerca de muspell.

–Pero Margrét no tiene magia curativa ni puede izar el cofre de los antiguos inviernos –repuso Loki con calma. –Y tampoco está embarazada. –De pronto Volstagg encontró muy interesante su tarro de cerveza.

–No –dijo Hogun. –Pero Volstagg, ¿cuántos hijos tienes ya?

–Está el pequeño Valdimar, Flossi, Gudrun y este. –Sus amigos pusieron cara de espanto, como si los muspell no bastaran para horrorizarlos.

–¿En qué momento tuvieron tantos hijos? –Inquirió Sif. –Te casaste con Margrét cuando Hërin ya había nacido.

–¡Thor igual tiene cuatro! –Se defendió Volstagg. –No es mi culpa que Loki sea tan lento.

–Es que no había guerra –se metió Fandral, viendo la oportunidad de desquitarse en algo de las bromas a su costa. Los otros no captaron el chiste. –¿No lo entienden? Tuvo a Hërin cuando la guerra de los cuatro reinos y se preñó iniciando este conflicto. Lo que hacía falta era traérselo a la guerra para que quedase en estado. –Sif rodó los ojos.

–Claro –dijo Thor. –Cuando los demás ases alistan la espada y bruñen la armadura, Loki se embaraza –apuntó cogiendo a su amado por la cintura. Fandral casi agradeció que Thor le siguiera la corriente. Loki besó a Thor en el mentón y luego se apartó.

–Empiezan a moverse –dijo Hogun mirando a lo lejos. Sus amigos dejaron las bromas. En efecto, las filas de muspell, bien distinguibles todavía habían comenzado a marchar. –¿Quién atacará primero?

–Ellos –repuso Thor. –Combatirlos a campo abierto no nos ha dado buen resultado. Esperaremos a que alcancen Omentielva, les haremos daño desde los muros.

Sus amigos estaban algo desconcertados.

–¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Resistir el asedio?– Inquirió Sif.

–Algo así. Tú te quedas y no te muevas de aquí por nada. Esperaremos a que Eyvindur y sus máquinas hagan una carnicería; y cuando los hayan diezmado saldremos –Sif asintió, eso le gustaba más. –Debemos matar a Magog y a Surtur, caídas las cabezas lo demás no será tan duro.

–Entiendo, aguardo y hago una maniobra envolvente.

–No Sif, te quedas en las murallas, no saldrás hoy.

–¡Thor!

–Si necesitamos replegarnos requeriremos que nos cubras las espaldas, si sufrimos un revés esta fortaleza nos salvará el pellejo así que debes asegurarte de que tenemos donde tomar cuartel. –La diosa no protestó más.

Fandral levantó su copa.

–Por Asgard –les dijo.

–Por los nueve –añadió Thor.

–Por nuestras familias –completó Volstagg. Los otros brindaron también sin añadir nada más. Era hora de partir cada quién a su posición. Fandral se guardó la trenza de Helle. Hogun y Sif se demoraron un momento para tomarse las manos.

Thor besó a Loki. Se volvió a mirarlo una vez más cuando ya se iba. Seguía siendo lo más sublime que hubiese contemplado.

.

Svadilfari subió por las escaleras hasta el camino de ronda. Volstagg le había pedido, tras encerrar a Umarth en aquella celda de roca; que fortificara el suelo de la fortaleza para evitar que los muspell escarbaran y salieran a sus pies. Svadilfari hizo que las murallas descendieran cubriendo de forma ovoide por debajo de la tierra y aseguró que si algún muro se rompía, él se enteraría. Para reafirmar sus palabras, a Omentielva la recorría su aether.

Estaba buscando a Eyvindur que se encontraba en la zona de máquinas de guerra. Quería decirle que las dejara en manos de Elemmíre y se quedara con él. Para fortalecer Omentielva había necesitado de toda la reliquia y para protegerla lo necesitaba a su lado. Lo halló construyendo escorpiones mediante su seidh.

Se detuvo a su lado.

–No tenemos maquinaria suficiente para detener su avance –le dijo Eyvindur. –Elemmíre me ha dicho que a pesar del tamaño de los rjúfendr son bastante rápidos. Temo que salven la distancia de nuestras máquinas sin mucho daño –le comentó. Había elfos de luz corriendo por todo el camino de ronda, seguidos de ases; que cambiaban cuerdas y llevaban lanzas y rocas. –Cuidado con las que tienen sahya –le indicó a uno de los ases. Había esferas transparentes con polvo negro dentro que contenían aquel mortífero material. Lo que menos querían era volatizarse ellos mismos.

A lo lejos, los rjúfendr estaban tomando posición.

Svadilfari miró a sus enemigos pero no quiso pensar en ellos inmediatamente.

–Lord Aldor me ha felicitado por mi uso del aether y a la vez, me ha instado a usarlo, no sólo con respeto sino a combinarlo con diferentes aspectos de mi seidh. Me ha dicho que tú ya has empezado a manipularlo a otros niveles.

Eyvindur creó una pequeña esfera brillante que implosionó creando un vacío oscuro y desapareció en el acto.

–Si le diera algo que absorber tomaría su energía y se haría más grande hasta que se agotara por sí misma. Estoy pensando en lanzársela a un rjúfendr o a una sinmara sólo para averiguar qué sucede. Y pensé en llamarlo magia de espacio–tiempo pero una vez alguien me dijo que no podía simplemente usar seidh y nombrarlo en consecuencia.

Svadilfari recordó que ese alguien fue él. La alusión le hizo sonreír.

–Te dejaré que lo llames como gustes sin protestar ni añadir comentario alguno.

Eyvindur también sonrió pero ambos volvieron a la seriedad que imponía la situación en la que vivían. En Omentielva todos habían ya escuchado de la terrible derrota y destrucción del campamento vanir y élfico. Los hombres estaban nerviosos porque sus fuertes campeones y reyes parecían no conseguir hacer frente a tan mortal enemigo. El mismo Svadilfari se preguntó si el final de todos estaba por llegar.

–Demasiada muerte y destrucción, ¿qué pueden hacer los hombres frente a tan aciago destino? Aquí, ante las murallas de Omentielva se decidirá nuestra suerte –pensó. –¿A qué distancia están? –Le preguntó a Eyvindur.

–A seis estadios, empezaremos a atacar cuando estén a cuatro.

Svadilfari se preguntó si podrían soportar su asedio. Cierto que en el pasado había vivido con el miedo de encontrarse a Telenma en el espacio, y todos temían continuamente a que diera con ellos pues significaba una muerte segura. Cuando sucedió… aún recordaba las altas flamas del drakar en llamas y el vértigo de irse en picada aún en espacio aéreo pero en ese entonces su padre estaba a cargo, él tomaba las decisiones y lo hacía sin vacilar ni dudar. Svadilfari no estaba seguro de mostrar la misma seguridad en tiempos difíciles. Estiró la mano y cogió la manga de Eyvindur. Él era luz encarnada y para no ser devorados por la oscuridad que incesantemente los acechaba, debían permanecer cerca de ésta.

–Tulk me ha dicho que varios de tus hombres se evadieron del campamento vanir cuando fue atacado, que huyeron aterrados por la presencia de los muspell y teme que los rjúfendr den cuenta de ellos pues no hay ningún baluarte que los proteja. –A Svadilfari también le habían dicho aquello, pero a él se lo dijo Dema. Sabía que había sido Olwa y sus hombres y los reyes vanir aún no se enteraba de que habían desertado a mitad de la pelea.

–Los elfos oscuros, salvo algunas excepciones –dijo pensando en Nulka. –No somos guerreros. El ejército que traje a Svartálfheim estaba compuesto por navegantes, comerciantes y artistas itinerantes que habían recibido escasa instrucción. No les recrimino haberse asustado y huido. No todos los hombres pueden ser valientes. –Lamentaba la actitud de Olwa pues dejaba en entredicho el honor de los elfos oscuros pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

–Lady Nienor me dio una de sus aves mensajeras. Envíe una a Artamir, a mi madre para pedirle que reciba a éstos elfos oscuros y los proteja, si es que se acercan a la fortaleza. –Svadilfari entendió que no hubiera pedido que los buscaran, era peligroso salir de las construcciones, aun así agradeció aquel gesto. –Creo que tus elfos ya no me odian. No esperaba que Tulk hablara conmigo.

–Es difícil odiarte. Cuando te conocimos, Vanima y yo caímos bajo tu encanto ¿por qué ellos deberían ser diferentes? –Él también se percataba de esta atracción que Eyvindur empezaba a generar entre sus hombres. –Tu pueblo te ama, conseguirás que los elfos oscuros hagan lo mismo.

Los elfos oscuros gustaban de trabajar con las manos más que contemplar el halo de las diosas, preferían las cosas mortales que sufrieran los mismos pesares que ellos. Eyvindur se había vuelto una representación de ello, ahí trabajando en máquinas de asedio con sus propias manos y con su apariencia destrozada, lo veían más humano que divino. Lo veían como uno de los suyos.

–Eyvindur, ¿en verdad Hagen es tu amante? –Le preguntó de golpe. Eyvindur reculó y por un momento Svadilfari pensó que se había propasado con su cuestión. Preguntaba porque él sabía lo que era hacer una declaración unilateral de sentimientos hacia otra persona. Había jurado que el hijo de Loki era suyo, y a diferentes personas; pero eso no lo hacía más cierto.

Eyvindur miró cohibido hacia el frente.

–Lo es, he amado a Hagen desde que lo conocí –murmuró enrojeciéndose por confesarlo y después su voz adquirió seguridad. –Sé que los enanos han estado poniéndome apodos de lo más humillantes por mis preferencias y que algunos de mis elfos puede que me juzguen duramente por mi elección, pero me siento tranquilo porque ya no tengo que esconderme. –Eso tampoco significaba que tomara de la mano a Hagen o lo besara en público. Aunque le gustaría que su amor fuera público y celebrado como era el de Loki y Thor. –Tú estás enamorado de Loki.

Y no era una pregunta.

Svadilfari asintió.

–Pero he entendido que él jamás será mío y no importa lo que haga eso no cambiará. Él ama a Thor y por fin lo he comprendido.

–¡Svadilfari! –Desde el patio de armas Tulk lo estaba llamando. Svadilfari se sacudió aquel pesar, a veces pensaba que jamás iba a lograr superarlo.

–Si te necesito… –empezó.

–Sólo házmelo saber con el aether –terminó Eyvindur la frase por él.

.

Sif tenía a sus cuatrocientas skjaldmö sobre el muro, armadas con arcos y flechas; con escudos ligeros y espadas. Había mil elfos comandados por Elemmíre y su capitán Hathaldur. Eyvindur estaba ahí, pero él no daba órdenes, se movilizaba como un ingeniero militar no como comandante. El dragón negro esperaba su momento. La fracción de ulfhednar de Sif había sido puesta bajo el mando de Thor.

Las filas de muspell marchaban, compactas, hacía ellos.

–¿Cuántos? –inquirió Svana mirándolos moverse.

–Dos mil –respondió Sif haciendo un conteo rápido.

–Pareciera que no los hemos diezmado. Nos hemos enfrentado ya, ¿cuántas? ¿Cuatro veces?

–Seis. Pero nunca supimos bien a bien cuántos eran.

La noche estaba cerrada de nubes, las estrellas y la luna habían quedado invisibles. A lo lejos, tras los muspell divisaron un resplandor rojizo, como si un sol rojo estuviese por asomarse por el sur. Un amanecer antinatural. Sin embargo, no era tal. Se trataba de fuego. Svartalfheim ardía y a la luz de ese incendio los muspell marchaban hacia ellos.

–Siento pena por este reino –dijo Svana. –Era verde y hermoso, me sentí como si pisáramos un sueño cuando llegamos. –Sif no replicó. Pasó a Svana para acercarse a Elemmíre.

–¿A qué distancia vas a dispararles? –Los elfos parecían descorazonados, pero se mantenían firmes en su sitio. Su rey estaba a poca distancia, era su estrella guía y cuando lo miraban a él en lugar de a los muspell parecía que recobraban ánimo.

–A cuatro estadios. –Respondió Elemmíre tras una breve pausa.

Sif miró a los muspell. Se habían detenido a medio camino de Omentielva; un contingente de rjúfendr inició el ataque mientras los demás aguardaban su turno. Echaron a correr conforme se aproximaban a Omentielva.

Los elfos tenían las balistas preparadas. La distancia a la que aquellas armas eran capaces de disparar sobrepasaba las expectativas de Sif. Estaban cargando los trabuquetes sujetos de las murallas con piedras redondeadas.

–¡Tangado haid! –Gritó el general y los elfos prepararon sus armas, cuando los muspell estuvieron a tiro la orden de disparar fue dada. –¡Leithio i philinn!

Varios de los gigantes cayeron ante las piedras de media tonelada que les caían encima, pero ninguno retrocedió, ni intentó cubrirse. Su temeridad espantaba a los defensores. Elemmíre se mantuvo firme. Las máquinas eran cargadas velozmente, sus mecanismos de retroceso eran de fácil manejo; por lo que la lluvia de proyectiles se hizo incesante.

Sif vio como los muspell se acomodaban los miembros fracturados, se retorcían ante las vertebras dañadas para finalmente regenerarse y ponerse de pie echando a correr inmediatamente. Sólo aquellos que yacían con los cráneos aplastados tenían la decencia de permanecer abatidos. Muy pocos llegaron al pie del muro y cuando lo hicieron comenzaron a escalar izándose en alto con sus manos desnudas. Se movían tan rápido en vertical como antes lo habían hecho corriendo. Las balistas, que disparaban pesadas lanzas, capaces de matar en el acto a un as; fueron activadas. Los rjúfendr caían desde lo alto, atravesados de lado a lado. Pero nuevamente, su escalofriante capacidad de regenerarse hacía que se arrancaran las lanzas y volvieran a la carga.

Una segunda oleada fue lanzada al ataque y la pelea de las máquinas contra los gigantes se reanudó.

–Elemmíre, ¿tienes algo más en tu arsenal? –Le inquirió Sif.

–Nuestro rey les tiene preparada un arma mortífera.

–Pues este sería buen momento para usarla –le dijo la diosa, al notar como cientos de los muspell se encaramaban en el muro. –Si llegan arriba…

–No llegaran –repuso la voz tranquila de Eyvindur que se había aproximado a ellos. Sus elfos estaban manejando con sumo cuidado esferas transparentes repletas de un polvo negro. No eran más grandes que una maza dentada; y se pusieron a encenderlas aplicándoles algo de su seidh. –Bombas de sahya.

–Gran idea –lo felicitó Sif.

–Me la dio Hrimthurs –repuso Eyvindur pero no destiló ni un poco de rencor en su voz.

Los nuevos proyectiles fueron cargados en las balistas, que tenían mecanismos adecuados para las bombas. Elemmíre ordenó disparar y Sif miró a la expectativa. Cuando las bombas de sahya dieron con los muspell ella se fue hacia atrás pues toda la muralla se cimbró.

–Eyvindur, ¿no crees que te haz propasado? –A Sif le preocupó que derribasen la muralla defensora junto con el enemigo.

Eyvindur igual había trastabillado. Elemmíre lo sostuvo por un brazo para equilibrarlo. El ataque con la sahya no fue interrumpido. Los muros del círculo exterior se bañaron en sangre pero no se agrietaron. Sif notó entonces una energía que los recorría, como si fuera filigrana rojiza y encendida.

–Es el aether –le dijo Eyvindur mostrándole como la misma energía recorría una de sus manos. –La fracción de Svadilfari.

–¿Así que ese bastardo sostiene la fortaleza a base de magia?

–Y de fuerza de voluntad.

–Que las diosas le concedan no flaquear. –O estaban muy jodidos.

Los rjúfendr continuaban su ataque pero lo hacían con movimientos cautelosos, tratando de esquivar las bombas. Su avance se había visto dificultado. Algunos alcanzaron lo alto de los muros, pero ahí los esperaban los escorpiones, que disparaban lanzazos del ancho de un brazo.

–No los dejen pasar, no deben superarnos. –Gritó Sif.

.

Svadilfari estaba en el patio de guardia. Podía sentir la fortaleza como una extensión de sí mismo, cuando se cimbraba sus manos temblaban, pero no iba a venirse abajo. El aether recorría su cuerpo. Era energía pura. Entre más tiempo lo portaban, Eyvindur y él iban comprendiendo más y más. Las posibilidades se multiplicaban. Cuando Eyvindur usaba el aether él podía percibir esos despliegues de poder. Estaba sobre los muros pero estaba acompañado de Sif, de Hagen y de muchos bravos que lo protegerían. Además de que el aether repelía los ataques.

–¿Todo bien? –Le preguntó Nulka. Su señor de la guerra lo seguía como una sombra. Iba embutido en una armadura que le venía algo pequeña; se había hecho con una nueva espada dado que los vanir decomisaron la que inicialmente portaba, aunque echaba en falta a Runya, por su buena hechura no porque le hubiese traído fortuna.

–Sí –repuso Svadilfari. Sintió algo. Se puso pálido discerniendo el origen de su malestar y cuando lo hizo no pudo menos que alarmarse. –No –corrigió su respuesta. –Están excavando, atacaron el muro para distraernos. Están bajo tierra. ¡Sígueme!

Nulka llamó a sus guerreros ohtar que estaban alineados y dispuestos para combatir.

–Lord Haryon –lo llamó Nulka. Tryggvi les había cedido a ese señor enano con sus hombres para ayudar si tal avance ocurría. El aludido era todo seriedad, se comportaba como si le hubiesen pedido aniquilar a Surtur en persona. Así de grave era su cometido.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó con el hacha en las manos.

–Incursión bajo tierra. –Le respondió Svadilfari. Más del aether fluyó fuera de él recorriendo el suelo de la fortaleza. –¡Ahí!

Los rjúfendr emergieron justo donde Svadilfari predijo, eran una avanzada tan sólo de seis. Los recibieron las hachas de los enanos y las espadas de los elfos oscuros. Los muspell abrieron más de un túnel. Dos boquetes más se dejaron ver, de estos brotaron las sinmara. El factor sorpresa había sido determinante cuando vencieron a los vanir, en esta ocasión los defensores de Omentielva estaban en mejor posición para repeler el ataque. Svadilfari usó su seidh para volver a cerrar los túneles aplastando a los muspell que trataban de avanzar.

.

Karnilla iba de un paciente a otro, entre cada uno de ellos se lavaba las manos para enjuagarse la sangre; lo hacía metódicamente y susurrando palabras que purificasen igual su seidh. Había sido sanadora de su tío Gerenot durante la guerra en Nornheim, ya había pasado por todo esto antes. La mejor manera era hacer lo que sabía hacer sin detenerse a pensar. El jabón hizo escocer las grietas en la piel de sus manos como pequeños pinchazos. Tenía un ungüento que podría curarla pero no había tiempo de aplicárselo, se miró un momento. Tenía las manos enrojecidas y en carne viva en algunas partes.

–Más luz –ordenó. La noche parecía boca de lobo. El aire se estaba enviciando rápidamente por el calor.

Sus doulas y los sanadores de Velaryon iban de un lado a otros, todos ocupados e intentando que sus mentes estuvieran concentradas en sus labores y no el refulgido de la batalla que sonaba en el exterior. Querían pensar que por encontrarse en el anillo interior, estaban a salvo pero si los muspell entraban a Omentielva, todos ellos estarían perdidos.

La fortaleza se cimbró de nuevo.

–No dejen de trabajar –apremió a sus doulas. Eran mujeres fuertes pero era la primera vez que estaban en un asedio, sin tener a donde huir. Karnilla había encontrado a algunas de ellas en las esquinas de la tienda, llorando presas del pavor y con los nervios destrozados. Había oído el lamento y las suplicas de los heridos para que les permitieran ir a las salas de sus diosas, y a todos ellos Karnilla los había instado a ser fuertes y soportar con valor, pues vivir era una tarea más ardua y valerosa que simplemente dejarse llevar.

Velaryon le hizo un gesto de acercarse, el aesir tenía las manos tan destrozadas como las suyas. Estaba sudando copiosamente por la luz de los apliques y la concentración de su labor.

–Necesito más luz pero… –No tuvo que seguir. Karnilla se iluminó como luciérnaga. –Estoy suturando una arteria –le indicó. Su paciente, un elfo oscuro, tenía el pecho abierto mediante fórceps de acero que habían separado en dos la caja torácica. Karnilla se asomó al interior de aquel hombre sin siquiera verle la cara.

–Le dieron en el corazón, un lanzazo, ¿fue una sinmara?

–Seguramente –replicó él mientras cosía con hábiles manos algo tan diminuto y vital como lo era una arteria. –Apenas lo rozó, de haberle atravesado el miocardio estaría haciendo una autopsia.

Karnilla se rió.

–Practiqué la línea de suturas como me dijiste. Encontrarás mejoría en mis habilidades de cirujana.

–Y yo pude mezclar la poción con prímula como me dijiste.

–Nunca serás un gran pocionista. –Lo rebatió con pragmatismo –pero para un gran maestre aesir no estás nada mal.

–Listo –anunció Velaryon apartándose y uno de sus asistentes se puso a cerrar al herido. La magia de Karnilla se apagó.

Hubo un momento de calma en el que dejaron de llegarles nuevos heridos. Para ser francos, la noche estaba tranquila, según lo que sabían, Thor aún no había ordenado una salida más allá de los muros. Una vez que lo hicieran tendrían las manos llenas, eso era seguro. El pabellón no estaba repleto, Loki había puesto en pie a todos sus pacientes previos.

–¿Comemos algo? –Inquirió Karnilla pero entonces sus ojos se fijaron en un recién llegado que iba a ella con aire algo perdido.

Era Hjörtur. Desde el día en que se despidieron en Artamir no se habían visto. Cuando Hagen lo trajo a Omentielva, quien lo revisó fue Velaryon pues Karnilla estaba ocupada con otros heridos. Hjörtur no se lo tomó a mal, y después él se ocupó de recibir el reporte de daños a su campamento y a hacer el levantamiento de los nombres de sus soldados caídos.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Karnilla sin brusquedad pero sin calidez, ocultando sus manos tras su espalda.

–Quería saludarte –le dijo él aunque ya dicho, le sonó estúpido. Ella asintió.

–¡Karnilla, las suturas se abrieron! –Le gritó una de sus doulas y ella acudió de prisa.

Hjörtur la siguió, de hecho, tomó el aplique que la doula sostenía para acercarlo un poco más a Karnilla y que ésta pudiera ver mejor.

–Quería agradecerte por la fylgja que enviaste, me salvó de Magog –le dijo. Por supuesto que en la cabeza de Hjörtur la escena en la que él le agradecía por aquella magia, no tenía de fondo un montón de gritos y gente yendo y viniendo; pero no había tiempo de refinamientos ni escenarios románticos. –Me alegra encontrarte con bien; y, ¡hey! Qué bueno que Hagen está de vuelta.

–Este hombre está quemado. ¿Cómo se te ocurre suturar sin debridar primero? –Se puso a reprender a su doula y a corregir sus errores. Hjörtur la miró raspando la herida que estaba en un brazo hasta arrancarle la carne ennegrecida, entre gritos del paciente. –Vuelve a coserlo. –Le ordenó la norn. –Y dale más anestesia.

Se giró algo cabreada pero cuando miró a Hjörtur se calmó. No le dijo nada en cambio fue a la salida. Afuera hacía casi tanto calor como dentro del pabellón médico. El aire olía a humo y de fondo estaba el conocido sonido de espadas y batalla. Estaban dentro del círculo interno de Omentielva. Una pared alta los separaba de la pelea intramuros, la puerta de acceso al círculo externo estaba a pocos metros. Hrafn aguardaba ahí, impaciente.

–Perdona por interrumpirte, quería pues…

–No tienes obligación de verme ni galantearme en medio de la guerra –le dijo Karnilla pero sus ojos estaban recorriéndolo con algo de ansiedad. –Te ves bien.

–Gracias, tú igual.

–No. Me refiero a que no te ves herido. –Añadió ella pero sonrió. –No he podido hablar con Hagen ni con nadie que no sea doula o sanador, ya puestos, pero escuché que Magog se los había llevado, a tu hermano y a ti a Vilwarin. Dijeron que iba a devorarlos cuando Hagen llegó.

–Lo hacen sonar a que Magog nos daba vueltas en un caldero con una cuchara gigante.

–Estoy ocupada Hjörtur, disculpa que no pueda dedicarte más tiempo cuando haz sido tan gentil en venir a buscarme. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? –Lo que quería decirle ya se lo había dicho.

–Gracias por enviar a tu filgya. Me salvó la vida – ya, ahora todo estaba mejor dicho. Trató de tomarle la mano a Karnilla pero se detuvo al vérselas. Ella pareció cohibirse. Llevaba ropa sucia, estaba despeinada y desvelada. No era el prototipo de princesa hermosa, ese fue el mensaje recibido.

Hubo un ruido sordo cerca de ellos, la puerta se vino abajo y uno de los rjúfendr irrumpió. Hjörtur tendió arco y flechas con manos veloces y se interpuso entre el enemigo y su prometida. Casi que le gritó "yo te protegeré" pero menos mal que no lo hizo. Ella había incendiado sus manos dispuesta a defenderse. Era una mujer acostumbrada a las vicisitudes y a verse en peligro constantemente.

El gigante corrió a ellos. Hjörtur le disparó a los ojos. Falló el primer disparo pero el segundo dio en el blanco. El muspell frenó un segundo en el cual Hrafn corrió a él con Runya en la mano. Se la clavó en una pierna pero no consiguió que doblara rodilla con ese primer golpe. Hjörtur avanzó disparándoles, ahora al cuello, buscándole la laringe. Cuando acertó, el muspell se quedó sin aire y fue que se dobló lo suficiente para que Hrafn le clavase la espada atravesándole el corazón limpiamente. Su enemigo fue abatido, los dos gemelos parecían muy orgullosos de su hazaña. Hjörtur se giró a buscar a Karnilla. Ella iba de vuelta al pabellón médico, viendo que no hacía falta ahí; pero detuvo sus pasos para girarse a Hjörtur el cual corrió a su lado.

–¡Vamos! –Se quejó Hrafn.

–Oye, si estamos viviendo el final del mundo con Surtur y todo eso, ¿no crees que sería el momento justo para darnos un beso?

–No. –Respondió ella. –Pero en cambio festejar que sobrevivimos al final del mundo, eso sí lo ameritaría. ¿Eres bueno besando? –Hjörtur se puso colorado hasta las orejas.

–Yo… bueno… he practicado pero… –Karnilla se rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias por protegerme –le dijo antes de irse.

Velaryon le tendió un plato con sopa en cuanto llegó a su lado.

-¿Tu prometido? –Inquirió el gran maestre. –Es sólo un chiquillo. –Velaryon era mayor que Karnilla.

-Acaba de matar un rjúfendr. –Repuso ella.

.

Al otro lado del muro los muspell habían desistido de escalar, desalentados por las bombas de sahya. Los rjúfendr se habían apostado en torno a él, apiñados para servirle de protección a las sinmara, las cuáles se acercaron con antorchas. Le aplicaron fuego al muro y ellas lo moldearon con sus manos. Las llamas se encaramaron en la piedra y la cubrieron en un abrazo rojo. El fuego escaló en lugar de ellos.

–Hacen arder la roca, pueden consumir cualquier sustancia –dijo Loki contemplando el incendio. Se decía que Surtur habría de traer el Ragnarök. Se preguntó si sería eso lo que veía, si el final estaba sobre ellos.

–Igual que nosotros podemos congelarlo todo. El Fimbulvert nos corre por las venas –dijo una voz junto a él. Era Hildetand. Estaba agazapado junto a él. Lo había buscado pero Loki notó muy pronto que los ojos de su hermano no perdían de vista al cofre de los antiguos inviernos, no a él. –Cuando todo esto acabe vendrás conmigo a nuestro reino.

Loki no respondió nada. Las lenguas de fuego habían escalado hasta lo alto del muro. Vio un resplandor blanco, reconoció la magia de Eyvindur. La fortaleza se sacudió. Abajo en el patio de armas había estallado una pelea pero ambos hijos de Laufey no parecían darse por aludidos.

–¿No vas a luchar? Volstagg pensará que eres desleal, o peor, un cobarde –lo picó Loki.

–Dame terreno en el cual luchar y mataré a Surtur. –Loki sonrió. –Sí, yo haré lo que Thor no pudo, lo que todos ustedes montón de magos con sus supercherías no han podido.

–No pensé que tu lealtad para con esta coalición de reinos fuese tan grande.

–Tu esposo lo dijo, si los muspell vencen aquí seguirán hacia los nueve. Mejor hacer mierda este mundo que el nuestro. Hay que pararlos aquí.

–De todos modos, ya iba a intervenir. –Repuso Loki.

Le transmitió su seidh al cofre, el cual fulguró. Su piel se tiñó de azul revelando su forma jötun. Loki levantó en alto la reliquia que Ymir les había llegado. En Jötunheim, había tenido problemas para sostenerlo pero su magia ya no estaba sellada y podía emplear todo su poder. Del cielo nublado comenzó a caer nieve. El viento se enfrió y comenzó a correr en remolinos amplios en torno a Loki. El poder del cofre se sintió aplastante y avasallador. Le robó el aliento y lo hizo tensar cada fibra de su ser, desde sus pies, hasta su garganta donde un grito silencioso emergió. La vista se le nubló pero resistió todo ello sometiendo el temible poder de Ymir a su voluntad.

Hubo un instante de silencio antes de que las lenguas de fuego que acariciaban Omentielva se apagasen poco a poco; el viento emergía alrededor de Loki dándole una mordida gélida a la fortaleza y siguiendo sobre la planicie donde sus enemigos. El mundo de fuego de los muspell se había extinguido por la voluntad de un hombre.

El silencio se rompió y la pelea continuó. Sobre todo ese ruido Loki escuchó una risa. Hildetand, se reía a su lado, satisfecho por lo que veía.

–¿Quién mejor que los jötun para combatir en el hielo? Volveré pronto pequeño hermano. –Hildetand se puso de pie.

–Si mueres hoy, me convertiré en rey de Jötunheim –le dijo Loki en vez de desearle triunfo o buena fortuna.

–Si las nornas te quieren en el trono, sea, pero nunca haz sido su favorito Loki.

.

Las puertas de Omentielva se abrieron. Los muspell que trataban de escalar el muro desistieron para volcarse sobre ese punto de entrada, pero les fue imposible flanquear a los jötun que marchaban siguiendo a su rey.

–¡Hildetand! Thor no ha dado orden de salir aún –le gritó Volstagg yendo tras ellos, pero era inútil.

El rey jötun llevaba a sus hombres a la batalla.

–Está loco –dijo Fandral. –Hay miles de muspell ahí afuera, él sólo tiene a sus cien. –Hogun se acercó rápidamente también.

–Y a nosotros –habló Thor descendiendo junto a sus amigos. –Maldito bastardo, no podemos permitir que los jötun caigan. Los usaremos como punta de ataque, dejaremos que nos abran brecha. Hogun, la caballería no puede pelear sobre el hielo tendrán que ir a pie, tráete a los vanir. –El sombrío guerrero asintió. –Volstagg, cubre el ala izquierda de los jötun. Fandral, nosotros iremos por la derecha. Sif lanzará a Hagen cuando Surtur y Magog se movilicen.

Sus amigos pusieron manos a la obra de inmediato.

Afuera, viendo que los defensores de Omentielva presentaban batalla cara a cara en vez de parapetarse tras su fortaleza; el resto del ejército muspell empezó su marcha.

Las sinmara se habían apagado. Surtur podía encenderlas de nuevo con su fuego maldito pero por el momento se habían debilitado. Estaban atrapadas al pie del muro. Los elfos las masacraron desde lo alto con sus máquinas, así que tuvieron que desbandarse y huir.

Los rjúfendr se volcaron contra el poderío de los jötun. Las picas de hielo se cobraron a varios de ellos. Los cien sanguinarios guerreros estaban en su elemento y ellos no.

.

Sif observaba desde las almenas, ansiosa por bajar a pelear. Vio a los tres guerreros y a Thor salir, seguidos de Hjörtur y Hrafn.

–Maldita sea, maldita sea –mascullaba nerviosa.

Los elfos de luz continuaban ahí al pendiente de sus máquinas. A lo lejos, dos puntos rojizos continuaban encendidos, moviéndose, acercándose a ellos. Uno era la espada de Magog, el otro era Surtur.

–Se dice que es inmortal pero jamás he sabido de nadie que en realidad lo sea –habló una voz calmada junto a ella. Se trataba de Eyvindur. –Los muspell cavaron bajo nosotros pero los elfos oscuros y los enanos los aniquilaron antes de que causaran daño. Svadilfari está bien.

–Bien, bien, debemos mantener el control de la fortaleza. Si Thor y nuestros demás amigos tuvieran que replegarse deben tener un sitio seguro –dijo Sif pero era más para ella que para el rey elfo. –Por todos los dioses Eyvindur, ojalá tuviera tu aether dentro de mí y pudiera usarlo para vapulear a esos gigantes.

–Svadilfari y yo le damos buen uso, que no te quepa duda. En campo abierto los muspell siempre nos han vencido, más, Omentielva, la magia del cofre y Hagen harán diferencia.

–¡Hagen! ¿Dónde está? Él puede llevarme al corazón de la batalla y traerme de vuelta si hiciera falta.

–¿Quieres ser un jinete de dragón? Jamás se ha visto algo así Sif, no creo que sea este el mejor momento para tal inventiva.

–Él se unirá a la pelea, sin importar lo mucho que eso pueda angustiarte –repuso Sif. –Tal es el precio de amar a un guerrero. –Ella temía por Hogun y por todos cuánto le eran caros.

–Alteza Eyvindur –aquí venía Elemmíre. –Necesitamos más municiones de sahya. –Justo en ese momento Loki lanzó una nueva onda congelante. Inclusive las antorchas que ellos portaban se apagaron. Sif se estremeció por completo. Vio a Eyvindur tiritar de frío.

–Toma –Hagen se les sumó. Llevaba en las manos un abrigo para su rey. –Bajé a buscarlo para ti, pensé que tendrías frío. –Le dijo pasándoselo por los hombros y abotonándolo para evitarle el incordio de intentarlo con dedos entorpecidos.

–Hagen –repuso Eyvindur algo turbado por el gesto tan público. –Siempre te preocupas por mí.

El dragón negro dejó la galantería de lado.

–Sif, estoy empezando a aburrirme.

–No podías atacar desde un inicio. Habría sido infructuoso que te interpusieras en el blanco de nuestras máquinas y de la sahya –repuso la diosa. –Thor quiere que te ocupes de apartar a Magog.

–Destripador de enanos o lo que sea –Hagen asintió. –Cuenta con ello.

–Elemmíre, yo no veo en la oscuridad –le habló Sif y los elfos de luz se pusieron a encender nuevamente las antorchas. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo. –Te toca –le dijo Sif a Hagen.

Eyvindur permaneció impertérrito. Ni una sola palabra, ni una sola sombra de preocupación se reflejó en su mirada; pero se le escapó un grito angustiado cuando Hagen saltó sobre el muro todavía hecho humano. Elemmíre y Sif se asomaron para mirar hacia abajo. Hagen se transformó en plena caída y remontó el vuelo un segundo después.

.

Como Thor esperaba, Hildetand abrió brecha en las filas jötun. Lo vio aplastarle la cabeza a un rjúfendr con sus propias manos. Sus guerreros lanzaban estocadas furiosas, aplastaban a las sinmara, derribaban a los gigantes que eran más grandes que ellos hiriéndoles en pies y piernas con sus picos de hielo que hacían brotar a cada paso. Se batían con ferocidad imparable.

Volstagg y sus hired atacaban con sus lanzas. Acometiendo como un solo hombre, clavando los mangos de las largas sarisas en el suelo para que los muspell no los hicieran retroceder. Arrojándoles jabalines a las cabezas. Hogun y los vanir igualmente desplegaban toda su fuerza. Aunque no iban a caballo, los arqueros causaban daño con una puntería inigualable.

La ventisca que Loki había convocado se llevaba los gritos y las ordenes en medio del aullido del viento. Fandral iba junto a Thor, cubriéndole el flanco izquierdo. Seguían el avance de Hildetand dando cuenta de los muspell, rematando a los heridos para que no se regeneraran.

Una sinmara surgió junto a Thor alzando una maza contra él, no pudo asestar el golpe, su mano fue cercenada limpiamente por Fandral y un momento después el Mjölnir la había matado, fracturándole esternón y reventándole el corazón.

–¡Magog! –Gritó Fandral dando la voz de alarma un momento antes de que el gigante surgiera con su espada llameante sobre ellos. –Al suelo. –Angervadil hendió el aire. Algunos de los fieles ulfhednar cayeron con ese primer golpe. Thor le lanzó un rayo a Magog pero este no retrocedió. Volvió a levantar su espada pero cuando lo hizo, súbitamente, una sombra negra se le abalanzó derribándolo. Era el dragón negro. Rugió parando al más grande de todos los muspell. –Ahora sólo hay que encontrar a Surtur. –Le gritó Fandral a Thor.

El dios del trueno siguió avanzando alejándose de Magog y Hagen. Cuando se hubo apartado lo suficiente alzó el Mjölnir en todo lo alto e hizo que una serie de relámpagos iluminaran el cielo desde el martillo señalando así su posición.

–Vendrá a mí –dijo Thor y sólo Fandral lo oyó.

En efecto. El rey muspell le pasó encima a uno de los jötun de Hildetand, matándolo con su espada Crepúsculo.

–¡Thor! –Fandral le gritó una innecesaria advertencia. Su amigo esperaba a Surtur en pie de batalla. Con todos los músculos tensos, sin retroceder ni un milímetro. Surtur era veloz, atacó con su espada en un parpadeo. Thor paró el golpe con el Mjölnir. Ante el choque de sus armas surgieron chispas.

Las sinmara que siempre iban a la saga de Surtur se lanzaron sobre Thor, iban envueltas en llamas.

–Al rey, protejan al rey –gritó Fandral. Sus ulfhednar se apresuraron a detener a las muspell. Fandral le dio una estocada precisa a una bajo las costillas, perforándole un pulmón, la vio escupir sangre, y volvió a puyarla en la garganta. Era difícil y agotador matarlas. Fandral estaba empapado en sudor a pesar del frío cuando logró aniquilarla. Se giró a mirar a Thor.

Surtur y él se mostraban tan parejos como siempre. Los golpes de uno y otro inefectivos. Sintió un golpe en la espalda. Un corte que además quemaba. Se giró velozmente ignorando el dolor para clavar su arma en el abdomen de otra enemiga. Sus ulfhednar lo ayudaron rápidamente.

Surtur hizo que el fuego que rodeaba su espada se incrementara hasta que él mismo se encendió en él. Irradiaba un calor espantoso, dificultaba mirarlo entre el resplandor de las llamas y el sudor. Con sus largas garras afianzó el agarre de su espada. Pareció que se replegaba pero sólo cobró impulso y corrió hacia Thor como una oleada de muerte. Thor no pudo detener la embestida. Fue derribado. Surtur se apresuró a ponerle un pie encima para tratar de aplastarle la cabeza con el otro. Pero, recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Desvió su mirada de Thor y le cayó otro puñetazo en pleno rostro. Era Hildetand. Thor vio como el jötun apartaba a Surtur a punta de golpes. Hildetand era menor en estatura, pero apenas una cabeza. El muspell alzó la espada y Hildetand la paró sujetándola del mango también. Surtur se inclinó usando su peso y Hildetand le soltó un cabezazo. Le arrebató el arma, Crepúsculo, pero cuando lo hizo la espada irradió una llamarada que prendió a Hildetand de pies a cabeza en fuego maldito. El jötun soltó la espada, clavándola a varios metros, con un alarido.

Thor corrió en su dirección. El hermano de Loki yacía en el suelo, ennegrecido por completo pero respiraba.

–Maldición –musitó Thor al verlo. La magia curativa de Loki podría salvarlo pero su amado estaba lejos y trasladar a Hildetand no sería fácil. –Hagen –podía pedírselo a él pero primero debía abrirse paso.

–Thor –lo llamó la voz de Surtur. –Pelea.

El rey muspell no había vuelto a tomar su espada. Se lanzó sobre Thor a los golpes como antes había hecho Hildetand. Thor lo esquivó por un costado y le asestó un golpe con el Mjölnir que le encajó en los riñones. Surtur se giró y cuando Thor descargó un nuevo golpe atrapó el Mjölnir.

–Yo también puedo emular tu espada –le habló Thor y un rayo cayó sobre ambos. Surtur cayó, pero Thor ya sabía que eso no bastaba. Se plantó a su lado y alzó su martillo invocando al relámpago. Crepúsculo estaba ahí, clavada a pocos pasos pero Surtur no alcanzó su arma. Alcanzó a Thor por un pie y lo hizo caer a su lado. Le asestó un codazo en el suelo sobre el pecho. Thor se quedó sin aire, soltó el Mjölnir.

Fandral vino corriendo con su espada subiéndose sobre Surtur rápidamente, ignorando el fuego que lo rodeaba. Le clavó su espada delgada directo en el corazón con un grito exultante.

El rey muspell se retorció, se llevó una mano al pecho agarrando a Fandral por la ropa con ello. El veloz aesir giró la empuñadura de su arma. Surtur rugió, un sonido espeluznante que todos oyeron.

Thor se levantó, un ramalazo de adrenalina le corrió por el cuerpo ante ese sonido que sólo podía encerrar un peligro mortal. Vio a Surtur con la espada de Fandral clavada en el pecho, vio a su amigo que trataba de evadirse luego de semejante hazaña. Y luego Surtur lo apresó del peto de la armadura con la diestra, antes de clavarle las garras de su mano izquierda en el abdomen como si Fandral llevase seda en lugar de acero, hasta que los dedos asomaron por la espalda del as.

–¡No! –Gritó Thor, cuando Surtur arrojó a su amigo a un lado. El muspell no conseguía levantarse. Se llevó una mano a la empuñadura de la espada que tenía clavada y trató de arrancársela. Thor en cambio corrió a él. No llevaba en la mano el Mjölnir, en cambio agarró a Crepúsculo. La espada se prendió en llamas como antes había hecho pero Thor no la soltó. Era enorme y pesada pero aun así pudo esgrimirla. La hizo silbar en el aire contra el mismísimo Surtur.

El muspell lo miró fijamente antes de que su cabeza se desprendiera de su cuello.

La cabeza de Surtur cayó al suelo, el cuerpo se dobló como hincándose y permaneció así.

Alrededor de ellos, hubo rugidos y gritos de las sinmara y los rjúfendr, pero nadie abandonó la pelea. Thor se acuclilló junto a Fandral, ignorando momentáneamente todo lo demás. Su amigo tenía un gran agujero en el abdomen. No se atrevió a moverlo.

–¡Loki! –Lo llamó Thor, porque se suponía que compartían los pensamientos. –¡Ven! ¡Te necesito! ¡Corre a mi lado!

–Thor, te quemaste –le dijo Fandral hablando lento pero en calma.

–Estaré bien. Resiste. Debemos replegarnos a Omentielva. Te llevaré volando.

–Mi amigo, no iré. Me arrancaron las tripas, ni Loki podría repararme. –Thor negó. Loki había sanado su brazo casi cercenado, podría lograr esto también.

Volstagg gritaba aproximándose.

–Thor, se me cayó la trenza de Helle, ¿podrías? –dijo Fandral. Thor se enjugó los ojos, halló el preciado tesoro de su amigo tirado a pocos pasos. Se lo puso en la mano y le ayudó a cerrar los dedos alrededor del cabello rojizo de la hermosa Helle. –Era una bonita mujer, la más bonita de los nueve… –murmuró Fandral pero su voz poco a poco se apagó.

–Thor –Volstagg llegó a su lado. –No puede ser –añadió. –Thor, no es posible.

A Thor le tomó un momento comprender que no estaba hablando de Fandral; el león de Asgard señalaba el cuerpo decapitado de Surtur. Thor alzó la mirada, vio que la cabeza ardía y se reducía poco a poco a cenizas; y sobre los hombros había comenzado a arder una llama que poco a poco adquiría los rasgos del rey muspell. Thor sintió un escalofrío y la advertencia de Hela respecto a Surtur vino a su mente. Los guerreros de Hildetand se habían acercado a su rey. Lo estaban levantando.

–Saca a Hildetand de aquí –ordenó Thor a Volstagg. –Llévaselo a Loki –le ordenó. –Y también, a Fandral, por las nornas, no lo dejes aquí a que lo devoren o lo pisoteen.

Volstagg no replicó nada. Surtur ya se estaba levantando.

Thor llamó al Mjölnir a su mano pero su arma no respondió; no se detuvo a desesperar por ello. Agarró a Crepúsculo la cuál increíblemente redujo su tamaño para adecuarse a Thor. Los jötun y los ases se replegaban dejando que Thor fuese su campeón en contra de esta amenaza que parecía que no podía morir.

Surtur lo atacó, su cabeza aún hecha de llamas más que de carne. Thor le clavó Crepúsculo en el abdomen buscándole la columna vertebral. Dio en el blanco pero tuvo que arrancar el arma para asestar otro golpe. Iba a partir a Surtur en dos así se le fuera la vida en ello. Sintió que el muspell lo golpeaba en la cabeza y todo se puso borroso pero aún así volvió a atacar una y otra vez. Perdió equilibrio antes de lograr su cometido. Pero cuando Surtur intentó matarlo de nuevo, el dragón negro le cayó encima. Hubo un espantoso crujido y el rey muspell se partió quedando inerte por los suelos. Hagen agarró a Thor con sus garras y alzó el vuelo.

.

Thor sintió el cálido resplandor de la magia de Loki recorriéndolo. Le pareció por un momento que estaba arrullándolo con esa canción de cuna que solía cantarles a Hërin y a Nari cuando no querían dormir. Debía pedirle a Valdis que no caldeara tanto sus aposentos, la chimenea emanaba un calor casi insoportable; y Loki era jötun, aunque no le gustaba decirlo, así que el calor lo molestaba. Excepto ese día en que fueron a nadar a las termas. Ese día Loki se metió al agua de buen grado. Thor se quejó, tenía varios y variados dolores recorriéndolo. No podía pensar bien. Iba a llegar tarde a la sesión del consejo, pero no importaba porque no dejaría su cama por nada, sin primero hacerle el amor a Loki.

–Tiene una fractura en el cráneo –habló una voz lejana. –¿Podrás curarlo? ¿Traerlo de vuelta? –Dijo esa voz sin que Thor pudiera entender que hablaban de él.

–Yo siempre podré traerlo a mí. Él siempre seguirá mi voz de regreso. ¿No es así? ¿Thor?

Thor pestañeó. El terrible dolor de cabeza que lo tenía sumido como entre bruma, se fue disipando. Sus pensamientos empezaron a adquirir congruencia. No estaba en Valaskialf, en un día más rutinario pero necesario de su labor como rey. Estaba en la guerra, sometido a asedio junto con sus amigos y aliados; Eyvindur, los gemelos, Hildetand, Sif, Fandral…

"Por las nornas, Fandral". Al pensar en su amigo volvió a sentir el dolor en su cabeza.

–Shhhh –lo arrulló la voz de Loki. Volvió a empezar esa canción, sólo que no era la canción de cuna de los niños; era un conjuro, uno que poco a poco renovó a Thor.

–¿Cómo es que tienes tanto seidh? Tu embarazo debería restarte poder. –Thor reconoció por fin la voz de Karnilla.

–Está despertando –Loki no respondió a la pregunta que quedó flotando en el aire.

–¿Vendrás a ver a Hildetand?

–Sí, no tengo ganas de gobernar el reino de hielo. Estaré ahí en un momento.

–Está sufriendo.

–No importa. –Thor abrió los ojos, cuando lo hizo. Karnilla ya no estaba. Eran sólo él y Loki, en sus aposentos dentro de la torre principal de Omentielva.

–Loki –dijo su nombre y trató de incorporarse, pero con una mano gentil, Loki lo retuvo en su lecho.

–Descansa un poco –su amado se movió y lo siguiente que hizo fue acercarle una poción a Thor a los labios. Loki lo ayudó a beber y Thor sintió que poco a poco estaba más despierto y lúcido. –Sé que seguramente querrás volver cuanto antes a la contienda, pero date un momento para hacerlo en plenitud de tus fuerzas. –Thor le concedió la razón. Se dejó cuidar. Extendió una mano que tembló un poco y acarició el contorno del rostro de Loki, bajando por su cuello, rozando su negro cabello. Eso le dio algo de alivio para todo lo que acababa de sufrir. –Tuve miedo –habló Loki. –Sentí que me necesitabas, te escuché gritando por mí y pensé que quizás la profecía se cumpliría.

–Era por Fandral –dijo Thor con la voz apagada. Loki se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente. –¿Qué está pasando allá afuera?

–Yo no soy Heimdall, pero puedo decirte que Omentielva sigue en pie y que tus amigos resisten, por lo menos lo hacen los que quedan.

–¿Y tú magia de hielo? Deberías volver a tus deberes.

–Mi deber es con mi esposo primero. Además Lord Aldor y los ehtyar tomaron mi lugar para manipular el clima. Aunque dudo que su magia tenga los alcances del cofre, tendrá que bastar por ahora. –Thor le tomó una mano y se la apretó. –Quisiera pedirte que no luches más –Thor negó, –lo sé, sé que es fútil. Quiero ir contigo, estar cerca para sanarte en caso de necesidad. Esta vez no moriste pero no quisiera que hicieras de nuestro hijo un huérfano prematuramente.

Loki intentaba persuadirlo con su bebé no nacido, pero eso no lo ofendía. Por el contrario tan sólo le demostraba lo bien que su amado lo conocía, pues sus palabras sí que lo calaban en lo más hondo. Sin embargo Thor no sería Thor si diera la espalda a la batalla.

–Cura a Hildetand y regresa a la muralla con el cofre, te lo pido y yo acudiré a ti cada vez para que vuelvas a levantarme. No soy fácil de matar. –Loki suspiró cansinamente.

–Promételo, promete que volverás a mi lado.

–Lo prometo. –Loki pareció serenarse. Thor tenía una duda carcomiéndolo, una duda que tenía la cara con los ojos vacíos de toda emoción de Fandral. Extrañamente era Loki quien podía darle la respuesta que necesitaba. –Dime algo, Ymir, ¿está muerto?

El dios creador de los jötun, el origen de Surtur y antepasado de la familia real de Jötunheim. A los pequeños aesir se les contaban historias de como el gran Ymir fue vencido por Bor en los albores de los tiempos; las leyendas se interpretaban como que el primer padre de todo había matado a Ymir, pero Thor ahora sabía que la historia de su pueblo tal como se la enseñaron había sido retocada para que Bor apareciera como alguien invencible. Loki que era tan listo y que siempre indagaba tanto debía conocer verdad.

–¿Ymir? ¿Por qué me preguntas tal cosa?

–Es preciso que lo sepa. Por favor dímelo. –Loki lo miró compasivo, como si pensara que Thor deliraba, pero satisfizo su inquietud.

–Ni siquiera los jötun sabíamos que fue de él. Pero esta extraña criatura del caos, Ratatöskr, me contó algo. Ymir vive. Los aesir usaron su cuerpo como materia a partir de la cual se formó uno de los nueve reinos, Midgard.

–¿Midgard? –La duda estaba resuelta. Loki apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Thor. El dios del trueno le acarició el cabello con gesto casi distraído. –Entonces Ymir es inmortal.

Loki se enderezó, lo miró suspicaz, iba a preguntarle algo a Thor pero no pudo...

–Loki –Karnilla había acudido a buscarlo en persona, interrumpiendo el momento. –Hildetand agoniza, si tuvieras la gentileza.

–Gentileza –interrumpió Loki. –A Hildetand no le importa la gentileza –sin embargo se levantó.

Thor lo siguió con la mirada antes de hacer lo propio y ponerse de pie. Su joven escudero Dalr entró cuando Loki dejó la habitación. Thor rebuscó algo que siempre llevaba consigo aunque nunca lo había usado. Era un anillo con forma de cabeza de lobo. El anillo de Garn, que Aldaron el elfo, le había entregado.

–¿Dónde está Fandral? –Preguntó Thor y Dalr lo condujo.

Mientras caminaba iba cavilando algo. Había estado casado con Loki varios años ya, habían vivido varias aventuras, peleado con apasionado furor y disfrutado de varios momentos de dicha. Pero durante todo ese tiempo sólo habían estado juntos en un festival de Høstblót; y ni siquiera toda la semana del festival sino una noche. ¡Solamente una noche de Høstblót! Era impensable conocer durante tanto tiempo a alguien y amarlo tanto y aun así haber hecho tan pocas cosas con esa persona. Era extraño y lo llenaba de frustración.

Eso fue lo que pensaba cuando entró en los aposentos que habían pertenecido a Fandral.

Hogun, Sif y Volstagg estaban ahí. Sus semblantes abatidos obligaron a Thor a enfocarse sólo en el presente.

–Tráeme a Dema –le ordenó Thor a Dalr. Sus amigos lo miraron. Ninguno dijo nada, la muerte en combate era un final predecible y esperado en la vida de todo guerrero. Pero aun así se sentía intempestiva y cruel.

–Surtur es inmortal –les contó Thor parándose junto a Fandral, cuyo cuerpo aún no había sido arreglado, sus ropas seguían empapadas de sangre, en el rostro llevaba los signos del combate; todavía tenía en la mano el cabello de Helle. Alguien le había cerrado los ojos. Se veía tan tranquilo, como si estuviera dormido. –Hela ya me lo había advertido pero me rehusé a creerle, pensé que todo era una treta suya. Sin embargo lo que Volstagg y yo vimos en el campo de batalla, aunado a una historia que Loki me acaba de narrar; tan sólo le da la razón.

–¿Qué haremos? –Inquirió Hogun.

–Hela tiene un hechizo para enviarlo de regreso a Muspellheim y sellarlo ahí. Así fue como Bor lo derrotó cuando se enfrentaron. –Nadie le preguntó cuándo había parlamentado tanto con esa diosa. Cuando Dema llegó nadie preguntó para qué o porqué la necesitaban ahí. Sus amigos eran mudos testigos de lo que Thor había decidido. –Quiero hablar con Hela –le pidió Thor.

–No puedo invocarla, viene cuando ella así lo desea mis señores –repuso la joven. Thor alzó el anillo y se lo tendió a Dema, la cual lo sostuvo sin entender.

–Quiero hablar contigo reina del Nifflheim. Tenías razón, cambié de parecer.

El anillo brilló, Dema pestañeó y su cuerpo irradió una energía fría. La diosa se manifestó a través de su avatar. Lo primero que avistó fue el cuerpo inerte de Fandral.

–Así pues, deseas que dejen de morir cuando está en tus manos el detener a Surtur –habló Hela.

–Eso es lo que deseo. –Repuso Thor. –Danos el laitale para sellar al rey de los muspell.

–Sabes que hay un costo.

–¿Qué costo? –Inquirió Sif hablando por primera vez.

–Mi magia tiene un precio de sangre. Una vida a cambio del sello para contener a Surtur. –Replicó Hela. –En el pasado Bor me ofreció a Tyr, pero tal cosa te será imposible Thor. Su descendiente ya está con Brunhilda. –Añadió señalando el cuerpo de Fandral.

–Tyr era el dios de la guerra –dijo Sif y Hogun la sostuvo por los hombros, anticipándose a lo que ella iba a decir. –Yo soy esa deidad ahora. Si hay que darte una vida para triunfar entonces que sea la mía.

–No –la detuvo Hogun. –No te permitiré tal cosa, antes prefiero ofrendarme en tu lugar. –Volstagg igual despegó los labios.

–¡Tú estás por ser padre! –lo reprendió Sif. –No te atrevas Volstagg.

–Frenen su generosidad, pues no quiero a ninguno de ustedes. –Interrumpió Hela. –Por largos años he suspirado por un alma, la cual antes logró burlarme y apartarse de mí. –Ante sus palabras la discusión cesó. –Tendrás que suicidarte deidad del trueno; y descender al Nifflheim, a mi corte. Aceptaré tu vida y sólo la tuya en pago.

Lo que Sif acababa de decirle a Volstagg igual se podía decir de Thor. Sif no volvió a repetirlo en cambio se movió a la salida.

–Debo traer a Loki.

–¡No! –Thor la atrapó por un brazo y la detuvo. –No puedo aceptar semejante trato si lo tengo ante mí. –Porque no deseaba sino estar a su lado, porque aceptar la oferta de Hela implicaba que jamás conocería a Modi o a Thrud; y que tampoco volvería a casa incumpliendo la palabra dada a sus tres pequeños. No podía entregarle su vida a Hela delante de Loki. Aún su voluntad, inquebrantable para tantos otros aspectos, sería insuficiente para aceptar semejante sacrificio. Y Loki, lo conocía bien, no le permitiría tal cosa.

–Thor –habló Volstagg. –Debe haber otra manera.

–No la hay. Fandral ha muerto, no deseo que el mismo hado se cierna sobre nadie más, sobre alguno de ustedes. Sea, mi vida te pertenece.

Hela tan sólo asintió. En sus manos apareció el laitale el cual le tendió a Thor.

–Dáselo a un hechicero capaz de esgrimir una reliquia muy poderosa, a los portadores del aether. Pues no creo que tu consorte acceda a ayudarte. –Thor tomó el pergamino. Loki poseía el cofre de los antiguos inviernos pero Thor no lo quería cerca de Surtur. Haría como Hela le pedía, el hechizo iría a manos de Eyvindur.

–¿Tyr se suicidó entonces? –Preguntó Volstagg, lleno de nerviosismo ante lo que estaba por acontecer.

–Sí, Tyr se arrojó sobre su espada –habló la diosa de la muerte. El anillo que aún tenía en la mano cambió de forma convirtiéndose en un punzón del tamaño de la palma de la mano. –Pero Thor no hará tal cosa. Los colmillos de Garn son veneno –le indicó a Thor. –Paralizará tu corazón.

–¿Moriré en el acto?

–¿Aún quieres luchar? Tyr no combatió a Surtur, murió dentro de los muros de su ciudad, su rol tan sólo fue entregarse. –Thor se veía resuelto, Thor no era Tyr así como tampoco era Bor. –Durarás un par de horas.

Thor se llevó la mano al cuello. Se quitó el leding de hielo que Loki le diera para protegerlo pues anulaba el efecto de cualquier veneno; y luego se apoyó el punzón a un costado del abdomen.

–¡No lo hagas! –Le suplicó Sif. Él la miró.

–Deber y honor. –Repuso Thor encajándose el punzón. Hela movió una mano y la herida se cerró con aquel colmillo dentro de la carne de Thor.

Ahora era un hombre muerto caminando.

.

Svana y Sindri eran los últimos de los capitanes aesir que quedaban con vida. Fandral, Thjalfi y Bileygr habían muerto en el curso de ese conflicto. Volstagg miró a ambos y sacudió la cabeza, necesitaban más.

–Ertan –lo llamó. El aludido se presentó ante él en el acto. No había salido a combatir aún. –Thor te nombra capitán de los ulfhednar en lugar de tu comandante.

–Que Brunhilda reciba a Fandral en el Valhala –replicó Ertan.

–Svana, Sindri, Ertan; saldremos de nuevo, reúnan tropas de refresco. –Los tres se pusieron a ello en el acto.

Cuando Hagen tomó a Thor consigo, todos los aliados se habían replegado de vuelta a Omentielva. Los elfos cubrieron su retirada con sus máquinas de guerra y ahora mismo eran las murallas y la sahya lo que mantenía a raya a sus implacables enemigos.

.

Eyvindur entró en su propia tienda. Le habían dicho que Hagen estaba ahí, que había resultado herido. El rey elfo llevaba consigo el pergamino con el laitale que sellaría a Surtur. Sif se lo había entregado con gran pesar en su semblante, no quiso decirle cómo fue que lo obtuvieron.

Un sanador elfo se estaba ocupando del dragón negro, el cual estaba sentado con el torso descubierto. Al ver a Eyvindur, Hagen sonrió.

–Magog es una bestia dura de roer –le dijo mientras le extraían un colmillo clavado sobre la línea del hombro, demasiado cerca del cuello. –Necesitamos un tercer asalto para definir la situación. Trató de arrancarme las alas pero no se lo permití, no quiero volver a ser un gusano terrestre en vez de un asombroso dragón alado. Estábamos enzarzados cuando vi que Hildetand, Fandral y Thor mordían el polvo; fue entonces que me clavó los dientes. Tuve que abandonar mi duelo personal para prestarles ayuda. Es una pena que Surtur se haya cargado a Fandral, era de mi agrado. –El sanador le zafó el colmillo y lo dejó caer en una palangana. La herida se regeneró tan rápido como lo hacían las que les infringían a los muspell.

–Déjanos –pidió Eyvindur y el elfo se retiró con una reverencia. –Hagen, voy a salir.

–¿Cómo? ¿A combatir? ¿Tú? ¿Por qué? –El desconcierto de Hagen le hizo gracia.

–Con Svadilfari, Thor necesita del poder del aether.

–Yo también iré –dijo Hagen aunque Eyvindur no esperaba otra cosa de él.

–Detén a Magog.

–Seré tu guardián.

–Elemmíre y Nulka vendrán con nosotros. Ellos serán los capitanes que nos cubran.

–Elemmíre no podría protegerte ni con un ejército. –Protestó Hagen.

–El aether no permitirá que nada me ocurra –le aseguró Eyvindur. A Hagen seguía sin gustarle mucho su resolución. Eyvindur se acercó más, se sentó en las piernas de Hagen para besarlo.

–¿Acallarás mis protestas con caricias? De haberlo sabido me habría quejado tanto que tendrías que darme… –Eyvindur selló los labios de Hagen con los suyos.

.

Las tropas de refresco estaban listas. Eyvindur y Svadilfari estaban ahí en pie de lucha. Elemmíre y Nulka, con sus respectivos hombres los escoltaban. Tryggvi se había unido a ellos junto con Lord Herryk. Todos los ases que no habían combatido aún se sumaron a las filas. Las skjaldmö de Sif seguían a su diosa. Los vanir iban a quedarse sustituyendo a los elfos en las máquinas de guerra.

–Pero si excavan un túnel bajo nosotros no responderemos por los daños causados, déjennos a Svadilfari –estaba diciendo Hrafn. Hjörtur le hizo una señal de desistir en su alegato.

Hagen estaba preparado, aunque aún conservaba su forma humana.

–¿Preparados? –Preguntó Sif. Sin discurso glorioso ni promesas inciertas.

–Esperen –Hildetand se aproximó seguido de los guerreros que aún le quedaban. Tenía ochenta de sus bravos, lo habían diezmado sí, pero los jötun estaban lejos de ser aniquilados. –Surtur me debe una y soy hombre que paga sus deudas.

Thor los contemplaba algo apartado. Miró a Volstagg pasarle el pulgar por el filo a su hacha como comprobando que seguía en buen estado. Hogun se veía tenso y hosco, estaba inmóvil como estatua. Sif le decía algo a Hildetand el cual aparecía completamente restablecido.

–Thor –le habló su escudero tendiéndole la capa roja con bordes de plata élfica. El dios del trueno se la ciñó con parsimonia. Su escudero no tenía barba aún, era hijo del gobernador de Harokim, de Dregni uno de los actuales concejales. Iba ataviado con la armadura al completo y llevaba su espada al cinto.

–¿Saldrás? –Le preguntó Thor algo desconcertado. No había llevado a Dalr al choque frontal contra los muspell, aunque él mismo tendría su misma edad cuando Odín lo llevó a la guerra contra Nidavelir.

–Alteza, Lady Sif ordenó a todos los que no hubieran peleado aún alistarse para salir. No tengo miedo. –Añadió Dalr y Thor le creyó.

Era fácil no tener miedo ahí, en el patio de armas, rodeado de compañeros, parapetado tras muros infranqueables. Era afuera, cuando un gigante del triple de tu tamaño se lanzaba aullando en tu contra rodeado de fuego avasallador, que los hombres encontraban no el miedo, sino el coraje de quedarse parados con sus espadas esperando lo mejor.

–¿Tienes familia aquí? –Inquirió Thor que nunca había fraternizado demasiado con el muchacho.

–Sí. El capitán Bileygr era mi hermano. Lo mataron entre dos gigantes durante el primer choque contra Surtur. –Lo dijo más con orgullo que con pesar. –Fue amante de Lady Lara y también de Lady Karnilla. Le irá bien en el Valhala, igual que al capitán Fandral.

–Pero en cambio tú estás muy joven como para hacerle el honor a las valkirias. Te quedarás. –Dalr se desanimó. –Quiero que vayas con Loki. Cuando sostiene el cofre de los antiguos inviernos no puede moverse, así que deseo que lo auxilies en todo lo que necesite.

Dalr suspiró cansadamente.

–Sí señor.

–Dale esto de mi parte –Thor le tendió el leding de hielo a Dalr.

Un copo de nieve le cayó entre el cabello al chico. Thor alzó la mirada al cielo. La nevada comenzaba de nuevo. La magia del cofre había vuelto a funcionar indicándole que Loki había vuelto a las almenas.

"Adiós a ti, mi muy amado" pensó Thor. No había querido ver a Loki frente a frente. Debía ser fuerte pues si no lo era todo acabaría para mal.

El veneno de Garn no dolía, pero sentía las manos adormiladas.

–Su espada señor –le dijo Dalr agachándose a agarrar el arma que Hagen había llevado junto con Thor.

–No la toques, mata a todo el que la empuña sin ser digno. –Dalr se apartó muy impresionado.

Thor extendió la mano y agarró a Crespúsculo. La espada lo rodeó de llamas pero no le hicieron daño y luego se apagaron, tan solo la hoja brillaba rojiza, como si acabaran de sacarla de la forja. Dalr tenía semblante azorado. Thor sonrió tratando de recordar la última vez que sintió semejante asombro, fue el día en que nació Hërin. Podía hacer venir a Loki y hablar con él, decirle adiós. Besarlo, hacerle el amor, prolongar el dolor de todo un reino con tal de robar algo de tiempo. Pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Despedirse de quien amaba, este día, el que seguía, en cien años. No era nada. Era un latido. Nunca estaría listo para decirle adiós, así que escogió no hacerlo.

–Thor –lo llamó Sif. –Cuando tú digas.

.

Desde donde estaba Loki vio a Eyvindur y a Svadilfari avanzando lado a lado entre los muspell. El aether los defendía mejor que los elfos que los rodeaban. Vio a uno de los muspell saltar para aplastar a Eyvindur y a este repelerlo con facilidad con la energía oscura de su reliquia. Se perdieron poco a poco de su vista. Amanecía, un amanecer teñido de rojo el cual se extendía sobre la nieve acumulada.

Lord Aldor permanecía cerca con los ehtyar, pero le habían cedido el control de la magia elemental a él.

–¿Por qué Thor? –Se preguntó Loki. –¿Por qué decidiste hacerlos luchar a ellos con el aether?

–Tiene un plan alteza –habló Dalr junto a él. Loki se giró a mirarlo con el cofre de los antiguos inviernos entre sus manos. –Me envió a cuidar de ti –dijo Dalr y se puso una mano en la empuñadura de la espada. Sus ojos recorrían los tatuajes ancestrales en la piel de Loki con curiosidad pero no con desprecio. Los aesir de Omentielva habían visto ya bastantes jötun recientemente.

–Un plan. –El aether contra Surtur. –En el pasado Eyrikur apoyó a Bor con la fuerza de esa reliquia. Quizás Thor decidió emular a su antepasado. –Caviló Loki en voz alta.

–Sí, quizás por eso se llevó al elfo oscuro y al rey. Thor hace el papel de Bor y nuestro capitán Fandral el de Tyr –repuso Dalr que se tomó la reflexión audible de Loki como una invitación a conversar.

.

Svadilfari podía mover grandes pesos con su seidh. Lo que solía hacer con bloques de granito, con columnas de madera, con vigas de acero y con roca, ahora lo hacía con los muspell. Había hallado la forma de dirigir el aether hacía ellos como una tormenta creciente alrededor suyo. Eyvindur hacía lo propio desplegando grandes manifestaciones de esa energía. Nada podía tocarlos. Era una sensación de invencibilidad extraña e intoxicante.

Nulka peleaba cerca de él pero sin aproximarse demasiado, para no resultar herido en su avance. Y Thor. Él los guiaba esgrimiendo la espada de Surtur en lugar del Mjölnir.

Los habían visto caer, a Thor y a Surtur. Y ahora los veían levantarse. Eran dos fuerzas equilibradas pero eso estaba por cambiar. Hagen sobrevolaba derribando a los muspell con sus garras. Alzando a las sinmara al vuelo y defenestrándolas.

–¡Aquí! –Le gritó Eyvindur. –Abriremos el portal a Muspellheim aquí –habían alcanzado un punto algo más alto en medio del campo de combate.

Se detuvieron uno junto al otro separados por diez pasos de distancia. Eyvindur dejó fluir el aether en dirección a Svadilfari y él hizo lo propio. Cuando la energía se encontró el mundo a su alrededor pareció oscurecerse. Eyvindur pronunció el conjuro. Svadilfari no podía moverse, estaba concentrado manteniendo al aether bullendo hacia Eyvindur.

–¡Cuidado! –Nulka le cerró el paso a una de las sinmara. Se movía con velocidad y precisión. La mató con ayuda de los demás Ohtar. Del otro lado Elemmíre era como un espejo de Nulka.

El portal se abrió. Unilateral para que nadie pudiera escapar del reino de fuego. Cuando Surtur fuese arrojado en su interior Eyvindur pronunciaría el hechizo del sello que le impediría volver a escapar. Thor lo obligaría. Svadilfari estaba seguro.

.

No había tormenta ni relámpagos. Sino fuego. Sköll, el instructor de Fandral y de Thor, había dicho una vez que no existía arma alguna que Thor no fuese capaz de esgrimir. La espada Crepúsculo probaba que había tenido razón.

Los pensamientos de Thor no estaban en el campo de batalla. Se desviaban constantemente regándose en todas direcciones. Pero sus instintos eran los de siempre. Paró el golpe que Surtur le lanzó conteniéndolo con sus antebrazos. Logró echarlo hacía atrás. Debía acercarlo a Eyvindur y a Svadilfari; pero el rey muspell no avanzaba. Había reconocido el aether y no permitiría que lo sellasen tan fácilmente. No seguía a Thor como había hecho cuando se enfrentaron anteriormente. Permanecía en su sitio dejando que fuese el dios del trueno el que tomase la iniciativa del ataque.

–¡Vamos! ¡No te amedrentes ahora! –Le gritó Thor.

Pero Surtur en cambio envió a las sinmara contra los elfos.

–El aether no puede destruirse pero sus portadores sí –le dijo Surtur, pero Thor no se movió. No corrió hacia su amigo y el elfo.

De pronto Surtur rugió y se giró. Sif le había clavado su espada en la pierna atacándolo desde atrás. Hogun y Volstagg se le sumaron. El león de Asgard le arrojó su hacha a la espalda al muspell. Hogun atacó con la maza tratando de fracturarle la otra pierna. Surtur se dobló y Thor lo atacó con Crepúsculo emulando la hazaña de Fandral, la que le costó la vida; le clavó la espada en el corazón hasta la empuñadura. Surtur no moriría por ello.

Thor lo sujetó por el cuello sin importarle quemarse y poco a poco comenzó a arrastrarlo hacía el portal. Sus tres amigos se ocupaban de los rjúfendr que habían corrido a auxiliar a su rey. Aquí venía Magog, imparable hasta que Hagen se le dejó ir encima. Hubo maldiciones y aullidos cuando el dragón colisionó con el gigante.

Parecía que Surtur pesaba cada vez más. A Thor comenzó a faltarle el aliento, ya no sentía sus manos ni sus piernas. Cuando se percató ya no estaba avanzando. Soltó a Surtur. Estaba a varios metros todavía. El rey de los muspell se incorporó regenerándose de las heridas que le infringieran los tres guerreros. Se arrancó la espada del pecho.

–No puedes matarme –le dijo Thor. –Porque ya estoy muerto. –Surtur soltó a Crespúsculo, lanzó un grito y un remolino de fuego los rodeó. Aquel despliegue cesó cuando el rey muspell recibió una patada. Era Hildetand, quien vapuleó al gigante por la espalda. Surtur no cayó, en cambio se giró para atacar con ferocidad. –Llévalo al portal –le pidió Thor pero su voz no se alzó por encima del bramido de la batalla.

Pero Hildetand no era tan necio como todos lo consideraban. Sus manos se enredaron con las de Surtur. Presionando, empujándolo hacía el aether. Surtur plantó firmemente los pies en el suelo.

–No somos diferentes tú y yo –le dijo a Hildetand. –Tenemos el mismo propósito, no luches conmigo.

Hildetand no lo escuchó.

Surtur se prendió en densas llamas pero Hildetand hizo lo mismo rodeándose de hielo. El seidh no era su punto fuerte y terminó por soltar a Surtur para no quemarse. El rey muspell se mofó de él acrecentando el incendio.

–Imbécil, engendro de Muspellheim –le gritó Hildetand y enterró su puño en el suelo. Las picas de hielo brotaron bajo Surtur clavándolo. El muspell se soltó rompiéndolas, agitándose con desesperación. Le dio tiempo a Hildetand de tomar impulso para alzarlo en vilo antes de correr hacia el aether para lanzarlo a través del portal.

.

–¡Ya no está! Surtur ya no está, no veo su fuego –gritó Dalr y casi hizo un baile de la victoria ahí mismo.

Pero los muspell no se retiraron por ello. Magog continuaba la batalla sin darles un descanso. Loki percibió que la energía del aether cambiaba, que se expandía llegando inclusive hasta donde ellos estaban antes de replegarse de vuelta a sus portadores.

–Lo lograste –murmuró Loki y sintió un gran alivio.

–Alteza, casi lo olvido. Thor te dejó esto –le dijo Dalr mostrándole algo. Loki miró al muchacho, estaba sosteniendo el leding de hielo. –Dijo que te lo diera pero dijo que no podías moverte.

–Mi leding. –Loki sintió un escalofrío. –No lo llevaba puesto en el sueño. –En la profecía que había visto varias veces, él desvanecía la ropa que Thor llevaba en el torso buscándole una herida fatal que no encontraba. Nunca reparó en ello, porque las primeras veces que tuvo la visión aún no fabricaba el leding, pero ahora entendía. –No lo llevaba puesto al morir.

–¿Alteza? ¿Estás bien? –Loki soltó el cofre de los antiguos inviernos y en cambio tomó el leding.

Cuando el horror que sentía se aplacó un poco estaba corriendo rumbo a las puertas de Omentielva.

.

Reconoció el apabullante estruendo que lo rodeaba. Uno de los rjúfendr lo atacó pero fue detenido por los ulfhednar.

–¡Alteza! ¡Vuelve alteza! –Le gritó Ertan pero Loki lo ignoró y siguió corriendo.

Pasó de largo a los enanos de Tryggvi que pasaban grandes penalidades contra un enemigo tan grande pero que se las ingeniaban con cadenas, mazas y hachas para darles muerte.

El acero de las armas encontrándose, los gritos de auxilio de los heridos, las voces dando órdenes, las maldiciones, los gemidos, los escudos restallando. Todo era como en su pesadilla. Y las sinmara, las guerreras de Muspellheim volvieron a arder, porque la magia del cofre que las aplacaba había cesado. La nieve se volvió fango y Loki avanzó con dificultad. Se volvió un momento y contempló la silueta de Omentielva. Era la misma de la profecía, antes la había confundido con el observatorio. Se enjugó el sudor que le empañaba los ojos y por fin distinguió algo que en un principio parecía un estandarte rojo pero que él sabía bien que era la capa de Thor. Corrió hacia él llamándolo a voz en cuello. Estaba a pocos metros cuando lo vio tambalearse. Tendió los brazos al frente y lo alcanzó cuando ya se derrumbaba.

–Thor –lo llamó mirándolo ahora tendido en su regazo. El semblante cubierto de polvo y de sangre ajena, la mirada azul agotada y hastiada. –Thor –le acarició la frente. –Te quitaste el leding, me dejaste en la muralla con el cofre. ¿Cómo iba a protegerte de esa manera? Bastardo infame. –Desvaneció la armadura que cubría el torso de Thor. –Intenta cambiar el destino. Dime dónde estás herido y todo será diferente. –Thor lo miraba pero no le respondía. Loki lo envolvió con su seidh curativo desvaneciendo las escasas heridas que Thor portaba. Pero aquello que mataba a Thor no perdía su efecto. –Dime dónde estás herido –le suplicó Loki.

Sintió la mano de Thor cerrarse cálida sobre la suya. Una lágrima le cayó al dios del trueno en la mejilla. Loki parpadeó, sus lágrimas se quedaron adheridas a sus pestañas.

–No llores –le pidió Thor. Loki no cerró los ojos como hacía en la pesadilla pues sabía que al hacerlo, cuando volviese a mirar a Thor ya estaría muerto.

–Nuestro hijo se fusionó con Jörmundgander, igual que le pasó a Hërin con Fenrir – le contó para ver si eso lo hacía reaccionar, pero Thor quizás ni siquiera lo escuchó. La mano con la que sostenía a Loki no había perdido aún su calidez ni la fuerza con que lo sostenía pero sus ojos habían adquirido la fijeza de la muerte. –¡Lo prometiste! –Le recordó. –Lo prometiste –pero Thor ya no lo miraba.

Loki gritó, un sonido desgarrador. Los muspell se volcaron hacía él como atraídos por su dolor, pero Hildetand, cuyo día aún no acababa lo protegió. Alrededor de Loki se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de los ases, los elfos, los enanos. "El rey ha muerto" decían.

Sintió que lo halaban de la ropa para apartarlo de Thor.

–Loki, todo ha terminado, suéltalo– era Sif.

–No, no, no. –Loki se reusaba a creerlo. Se aferró a Thor con desesperación. Una tan grande que su mundo se oscureció y enmudeció, como si Thor lo arrastrara consigo en su muerte.

.

El firmamento estaba iluminado por miles de estrellas. Loki no sentía el atroz dolor de haber perdido a Thor pues estaba ahí con él. Loki podía sentirlo, estaban tomados de la mano; la mano grande, callosa y cálida de Thor. Entrelazaron los dedos pero Loki no volteó. Algo dentro de él, una de esas certezas de los sueños muy reales, le decía que al mirarlo Thor se desvanecería.

Loki le apretó un poco más la mano. Thor echó a andar y Loki fue con él.

–Por todos los dioses –murmuró observando el paisaje que se abría ante ellos.

El árbol del universo desplegaba sus ramas ante su vista. Era imponente y las estrellas flotaban en torno suyo. Emanaba energía casi palpable y un seidh que hizo sentir a Loki que nunca más querría alejarse de ese lugar.

Una vez le preguntó a una bruja, a Kyara la norn, cómo podía contemplar el Yggdrasil. En respuesta ella le había mostrado la profecía que atañía a la muerte de Thor, ahora cabalmente cumplida. Y Loki no había podido comprender, pues esta era una de esas cosas que sólo se pueden entender una vez que han sucedido. Lo que el árbol le decía era esto: llegarás a mí el día en que Thor muera.

Loki inhaló hondo, conmovido hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Ver el árbol le daría mayor poder, un seidh más fuerte y lo ayudaría a entender misterios que de otra forma jamás serían revelados. Pero por ahora, lo que más le importaba de estar ahí era que tenía a Thor a su lado.

Siguieron caminando acercándose más y más. Se decía que Odín había tocado el tronco del árbol, que le había otorgado poder y sabiduría; pero ellos dos no llegaron tan lejos. Detuvieron sus pasos bajo las sombras de las ramas. Loki miró los reinos suspendidos como orbes luminosos. Se sintió omnipotente, pensó que si se esforzaba podría alcanzar esos mundos.

El árbol les habló. No con palabras audibles, sino en sus corazones; y su mensaje afloró a través de sus labios. Loki escuchó a Thor hablando, con su voz grave y cargada de inflexiones.

–Yo, Thor Odínson, juro compartir mi alma con Loki Odínson del linaje de Laufey, desde este momento y para toda la eternidad –y al oírlo los ojos de Loki se anegaron de lágrimas y respondió:

–Yo, Loki Odínson del linaje de Laufey, juro compartir mi alma con Thor Odínson, desde este momento y para toda la eternidad.

Aquellas palabras que habían escrito uno en el cuerpo del otro se mostraron en ese momento flotando en el aire, un juramento que los unía más allá de la muerte.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	49. Capítulo XLVIII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XLVIII

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

¡Feliz año nuevo! Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien en compañía de amigos, familiares, fics y fiesta. Nosotras nos la pasamos bien en compañía de deliciosa comida y a la vez, estamos contentas de haber llegado a este capítulo en inicio de año. Lamento mucho no haber respondido a los reviews de la semana pasada pero prometo ponerme al corriente antes de la próxima actualización.

Agradecemos a quienes nos han dejado follow, favorite, pm's, whats app o que están leyendo la historia. Muchas, muchas gracias (*.*) Sin más…

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Más guerra, ardides, ajustes de cuentas, angst.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XLVIII:

Sin Surtur, los muspell se habían replegado momentáneamente pero no habían abandonado sus filas frente a Omentielva. Se les había visto recolectando cuerpos de los caídos seguramente para devorarlos. Aunque no había muchos de los cuáles pudiesen disponer. Los enanos, los ases, los jötun, los elfos, todos habían llevado consigo a sus amigos fenecidos en batalla, a los más que habían podido. Hogun y Volstagg llevaron en volandas el cuerpo de Thor; mientras Sif sacaba a Loki de la pelea.

Todos los capitanes ases habían abandonado el combate. Los jötun, con un victorioso Hildetand, y los elfos escoltando a sus portadores del aether, hicieron lo mismo. Habían expulsado a Surtur de regreso a su mundo, pero no sentían que pudieran enorgullecerse de ello ni sentirse victoriosos. Los ases acantonaron dentro de la fortaleza, enmudecidos de horror y de pena.

Los tres guerreros, que ahora contaban a Sif; se reunieron junto a la cabecera de su rey y amigo; no lo habían depositado junto a los demás caídos, lo habían llevado a sus estancias en Omentielva pues la visión de su cadáver causaría efectos desastrosos en la moral del ejército. Sif miraba sin mirar realmente. A saber que pensamientos destilaban por su ser; estaba estoica, Hogun la tenía de un brazo pero parecía ser ella quien lo sostenía a él. Volstagg lloraba, era el único que lo hacía.

Cuando los ases morían eran cremados junto con sus armas pero el Mjölnir seguía donde Thor lo había dejado y la espada Crepúsculo había desaparecido, desvaneciéndose.

–¿Y ahora qué Thor? –Le preguntó Sif con tristeza. Se sentía abatida por la muerte de Fandral e impotente por el deceso de su amigo, de su rey, de su casi hermano. Cuando había sido entrenada como ulfhednar su padre le explicó que siempre debía permanecer al lado de su príncipe para protegerlo aún a costa de su vida, pues la vida del rey de Asgard era insustituible. –He fallado –dijo sin especificar si se lo decía a Thor o a su propio progenitor. Hogun le posó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro. –Aún no me puedo creer que estén muertos. Siento que en cualquier momento Thor nos hará llamar para concilio de guerra o para que nos unamos a él para comer. Fandral hablará de Helle y todos lo reñiremos por querer ir a romper la paz de una pobre viuda; y al mencionar a Loki, Thor mostrará su sonrisa de satisfacción por saber que tendrán otro hijo… Ninguno de los dos le pedía gran cosa a la vida.

–He aquí que veo a mi padre, he aquí que veo a mi madre, a mis hermanos y hermanas, he aquí que allí veo el linaje de mi pueblo hasta sus principios. Y he aquí que me llaman, me piden que ocupe mi lugar entre ellos en los atrios del Valhala, el lugar donde viven los valientes para siempre. –Pronunció Hogun. Era una sencilla oración que se les enseñaba a los niños aesir, para no temer la muerte en combate. –Nadie tiene poder sobre la vida Sif. Debemos dejarlos partir y preocuparnos por los vivos.

–¿Qué haremos con él? ¿Lo cremaremos? –Eso solían hacer en tiempos de guerra pero, la tradición exigía que el rey de Asgard muerto fuera depositado en una skipbladnir con armadura de gala y las armas que hubiera recolectado en vida. Haría un recorrido a través del único caudal que unía Valaskialf con el mar, donde los ases tendrían la oportunidad de despedirse de su rey. Después la barcaza era quemada con los restos mortales del rey. Eso es lo que Sif deseaba para Thor, debía ser honrado de aquella forma.

–No debería ser cremado –dijo Hogun.

–Frigga debería poder despedirse de él –señaló Volstagg. Los tres tenían sentimientos similares.

–No hay comunicación con Asgard –repuso Hogun. –Sin Thor, Hugin permanece silencioso; y Heimdall sólo sirve al rey.

–Lo enviaremos a Asgard junto con Loki –los pensamientos de Sif volaron en dirección del dios del engaño. –El hijo de Thor no debe nacer en este mundo en guerra, y estoy segura de que Frigga deseará cuidar de Loki y sus hijos estar con él. Enviaré a Karnilla con él para que lo atienda.

–¿Y después?

–Ahora que Surtur ha sido sellado, debemos lograr lo que hasta ahora parecía imposible. La coalición debe derrotar a Magog y sus huestes y el ejército volver a Asgard para aclamar a nuestro nuevo rey: A Hërin. –A cada palabra iba ganando seguridad sobre lo que debía ir haciendo. –Cuando Thor estuvo enfermo, Erwel hizo pública el acta de sucesión de Thor donde nombraba a Hërin su heredero y a Loki como su regente.

–Tienes razón –añadió Hogun. –Debemos proteger a Loki ahora que Thor no está. A él le gustaría que fuera así.

.

Loki yacía sobre la cama de Sif. La diosa lo había depositado en sus propios aposentos para que pudiera descansar. Karnilla se preguntaba si su dolor había sido tan insoportable que su cuerpo se sumió en aquella pacífica inconciencia. Ella había visto antes algunas personas que enloquecían de dolor cuando sus amados fallecían.

–Mi padre murió de pena –musitó Karnilla. –Pero tú eres fuerte. Ha saber cuántas cosas haz visto y enfrentado; y además tienes a tu hijo. Tú no sucumbirías a la desesperación. –Le estaba hablando mientras le preparaba una poción para cuando se despertase, una que le ayudaría a recobrarse del mal trago y a sentirse con mejor disposición para enfrentar su viudez. Estaba machacando en un pequeño mortero un poco de piedra serke con sangre de dragón. –Yo también quería a Thor. Me gustaba mucho la forma en que pensaba, en que se conducía, su energía desbordante, su risa fácil. Me sentía protegida sólo por saber que andaba por aquí. Me dio buenos consejos, me ayudó a aceptar a Hjörtur. Y te amó, cuanto te amó. –Una lágrima se le escapó. –Tengo miedo de lo que harás al despertarte; pero aun así estaré contigo. Te cuidaré y veré que todo vaya bien en tu embarazo. Tendrás un hermoso bebé de cabellos rubios y ojos azules; otro pequeño Thor para que te acompañe y te lo recuerde. –Se quitó de encima las lágrimas que le empañaban los ojos. Tenía un caldero flotando sobre una llama, suspendidos en la nada. Le añadió flor corazoncillo, ruta graveolens y malvas además del polvillo de piedra serkë que acababa de moler.

Procuró recobrar la compostura. Mientras la poción se cocía, le tomó una mano a Loki revisándole el pulso y luego se puso a desabotonarle la ropa pues debía revisar el estado de su hijo.

–Karnilla, supuse que te hallaría aquí –dijo una voz entrando en la estancia. Ella alzó la mirada interrumpiendo su labor, se trataba de Lord Aldor y de Svadilfari. –¿Sigue inconsciente? Es imperativo que permanezca así.

Svadilfari miró a Loki. Parecía tan frágil. Cuando Thor cayó, Eyvindur y él habían estado muy cerca. Recordó la manera en que Loki se deshizo en llanto al ver a su esposo sucumbir a la muerte. Le había parecido irreconocible, muy dispar del Loki que él conocía. Lo había pensado inmune al dolor, cínico y oscuro. Pero en ese instante, tan sólo pudo pensar que Loki parecía extraviado, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Thor, gritando y llorando. Svadilfari tuvo ganas de correr hacía él y abrazarlo para consolarlo, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de que eso sería inútil. Además su lugar estaba junto a Eyvindur. Terminaron de sellar a Surtur; y aún entonces, cuando vio que Sif levantaba a Loki en brazos, no se atrevió a acercársele. Pero ahora estaba ahí, dispuesto a salvarlo de Jörmundgander.

Lord Aldor se aproximó pero Karnilla se interpuso, se notaba que había estado llorando.

–¿Quieres que lo sede mi lord? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué no se deprima debido a la muerte de Thor? Loki no es así.

–Tenemos que actuar con presteza, y tú debes ayudarnos, eres la única que puede hacerlo. Dentro de él porta una criatura, un hermano de Fenrir. –Karnilla miraba al sabio como si hubiera enloquecido. –Hay que revisar en qué estado se encuentra su pobre hijo, es plausible que este espíritu del caos se haya apoderado de él. Si fuese así debemos intervenir.

–Lord Aldor, si no fueras quien eres, pensaría que haz perdido la razón y ya te estaría echando de aquí, a punta de golpes si hiciera falta. Te concederé la oportunidad de explicarte pues lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido.

–Svadilfari, díselo, de tu boca lo que digo debe sonarle más sensato.

Svadilfari así lo hizo, resumiendo la aventura en el Ginnungagap que vivieron por voluntad de Bölthorn; y el extraño éxito que Loki había tenido en contener a la serpiente del mundo.

–Pienso qué está unido al bebé como Fenrir lo está con Hërin. Debes revisarlo con cuidado para comprobar si estoy en lo cierto. –Acotó Lord Aldor. Karnilla estaba mirando a Svadilfari con verdadero encono.

–Sólo quiero ayudarlo. –Se defendió el elfo. –Cuando esa serpiente nazca lo matará; ¿cuándo se ha oído que alguien dé a luz un monstruo?

–En muchos mundos los niños monstruosos son los que nacen matando a su madre. –Le recordó a Svadilfari y luego se volvió al istyar. –Si hiciera como dices, si proyectara la figura del pequeño infante y resultara ser la serpiente, ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer?

–Cirugía. Extraerlo y exorcizarlo de nuestro mundo.

–Su hijo es demasiado pequeño, no es viable fuera del cuerpo de Loki.

–Bölthorn envió esta criatura a nosotros, ¿para qué y con qué propósito? El niño moriría pero Loki se salvará. –Karnilla negó enfáticamente. –¿Qué harías tú?

–Dejarme llevar.

–Es nuestra responsabilidad evitar las grandes calamidades que podrían asolar estos mundos. –La arengó Lord Aldor.

–No permitiré que lo toques –la determinación de Karnilla era visible. –Estás pidiéndome que lo narcotice para abrirlo y arrancarle a su bebé de las entrañas, me estás pidiendo que le de muerte al hijo de Thor. No consentiré que lo toques. –Repitió. No era la primera vez que Lord Aldor y ella tenían un choque debido a sus respectivas ideologías.

–Los norn practican abortos de continuo –habló el lord con frialdad.

–Pero nunca a una madre indefensa, ni en contra de su voluntad.

–Karnilla… –Svadilfari intervino tratando de sosegarlos. –Tú no estuviste ahí cuando la serpiente nos persiguió por el mar, ni cuando nos derrumbó y se embutió en su cuerpo, fue espantoso. Si piensas que Hagen se ve terrible como el dragón negro, la serpiente era de su tamaño ¡y sólo era una cría! –Le fue fácil revivir aquel horror, pues lo tenía tatuado en los recuerdos. –Y cuando salimos del caos, Bölthorn se mostró sumamente satisfecho de aquel logro. Eso era lo que él quería, y seguramente has oído mucho sobre el hijo de mala dísir que era Bölthorn, peso ese apelativo se queda en nada comparado con lo que realmente era. Un nigromante, un manipulador que veía a las personas como objetos de cambio, un brujo oscuro que sonreía viperinamente pensando que tenía a Jörmundgander por fin. ¿Para qué lo quería? Para nada bueno, estaba dispuesto a ofrecerme lo que yo quisiera con tal de permitirle que se llevara a Loki. –Tomó aire. –Loki está en peligro, tan sólo revísalo, por la memoria de todas las doulas, sólo revísalo y mira que es lo que lleva en su vientre; para que podamos decidir lo que haremos.

Ella lo había escuchado con suma atención pero las últimas palabras que Svadilfari dijo fueron muy desafortunadas.

–¿Para que podamos decidir? Me enferma lo porfiados que son ustedes dos, ¿qué relación tienen con este niño? Sólo Loki y Thor pueden decidir respecto a este pequeño.

–Thor ha muerto y Loki está manipulado por la serpiente –dijo Svadilfari –no tiene capacidad de decidir objetivamente –ella continuaba firme en su sitio. –Cuando despierte se negará a que lo auscultes, que no te quepa duda y… maldición, está consciente –se interrumpió Svadilfari.

Los tres se giraron a mirarlo. El seidh de Loki brilló tenuemente mientras él habría los ojos.

Loki se enderezó aturdido. Karnilla le sirvió un vaso de la poción que le había preparado y se la acercó a los labios. Loki la rechazó, los miró como si no los reconociera.

–¿Dónde está Thor? –Les preguntó.

–¿No recuerdas lo que pasó? –Le preguntó Karnilla.

–¿A dónde llevaron su cuerpo? –Añadió Loki dándole a entender que sí que recordaba. –Por favor… necesito estar con él –habló con hondo pesar.

.

–Era tu amigo y lo querías –le dijo Hagen a Eyvindur. Estaban comiendo algo, aprovechando la pasividad de los muspell.

–Sí –fue todo lo que pudo responder Eyvindur. Hagen terminó de cortar las tiras de carne seca.

–Es insultante que llamen a esto comida, podría usarlo como recambio para la suela de mis botas, pero es lo que hay. –Se quejó Hagen acercándole el plato. –Come –le ordenó a Eyvindur. Su amadísimo elfo lo miró severo y Hagen sonrió. –Eso es, enfádate, pero no te dejes abatir. Thor ha muerto pero nosotros debemos acabar lo iniciado. –Eyvindur suspiró e hizo lo que Hagen le pedía. –Hay un guiso en Nornheim, es delicioso y muy sustancioso, creo que te ayudaría a recuperar el peso perdido y tus energías. Está hecho de… bueno, eso mejor no te lo digo; se come recién hecho y caliente porque una vez que se enfría la grasa que contiene se cuaja y después es imposible de digerir –Eyvindur se lo quedó mirando con extrañeza; –ya frío se usa para aceitar maquinaria. –Le confió.

Eyvindur lo estaba mirando como si Hagen hubiese enloquecido. Luego recobró la tristeza en su semblante.

–Tú ya pasaste por todo esto. La destrucción de tu reino natal, el castillo donde creciste fue arrasado por Odín, Laufey mató a tu padre, capturaron a Héroïque como rehén y seguramente perdiste un montón de seres amados. –Hagen se quedó algo frío.

–¿Y?

–¡¿Y?! ¡Mírate! ¿Cómo es que no te afecta?

–Por supuesto que me afecta. Cuando todo eso pasó le vendí mi alma a Surtur, si eso no es un indicio de desesperación entonces no sé qué sea. Me zampé vivo a Kranjcar, el cabrón que hizo matar a mi abuela y que facilitó que los ases le pusieran sus garras encima a Héroïque. Maté un montón de gente, casi acabé con el mismísimo Thor en esa ocasión; y al final me escapé a Hel, ¡a Hel! No estaba precisamente tomando un descanso veraniego por allá. ¿Te satisface? ¿Te parecen muestras de que me afectó lo suficiente?

–Lo siento, no debí…

–Cuando me traje a los gemelos de Vilwarin, pude ver el castillo Enya. Todo esto ya lo viví antes pero eso no me lo hace más fácil ahora. Enya era mi hogar y yo lo arrasé, eso me duele en el alma; igual apreciaba a un montón de gente que ha muerto, Alduya, Fania, Lómelinde, Fandral, ese desgraciado de Thor; y te juro que no me fascina la idea de que haya dejado a Loki viudo y preñado. Pero lo que haré al respecto es comer, dar gracias a las nornas porque tú estás bien y después saldré a matar a los muspell. Y espero que tú hagas lo mismo.

Eyvindur lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules.

–Gracias Anar e Isil por permitirme estar en compañía de quien amo, un día más. –Hagen asintió complacido. Besó a Eyvindur suave, mordiéndole un poco al final.

–Para darte un poco de color, estás muy pálido. –Justificó ese último gesto. Le soltó los labios a Eyvindur.

–¡Aquí están! –Los gemelos se metieron como si estuvieran en su propia tienda. –Los muspell se comportan extrañamente –les contaron. –Repiten el nombre de Magog y se mueven como si estuvieran bailando. Deberíamos mandar a Hagen a sobrevolar la zona a ver que averigua. –Eyvindur iba a dejar de lado la comida pero Hagen lo frenó en su sitio.

–Come –le repitió. –Ya voy yo a ver qué le pasa a los muspell. Ustedes dos, inútiles ononi háganle compañía. –No les dio oportunidad de replicar nada. Se fijó en la espada que Hrafn llevaba ceñida. –Considérala un préstamo, no le tomes demasiado apego. –Estar con Eyvindur mientras comía era mejor misión que ir a ver si sus enemigos se estaban desmadrando de nuevo. –Putos muspell –maldijo Hagen y además lo hizo en norn.

–Te estaba buscando –dijo un elfo oscuro acercándose. –Una palabra mi lord –era Nulka. Le hizo una señal de seguirlo.

–Estoy ocupado.

–Tengo que contarte algo de naturaleza particularmente siniestra.

Hagen desvió sus pasos rumbo al sitio que Nulka le indicaba. Se metieron en la armería de los ohtar. Hagen notó que Nulka había puesto cuidado de que nadie los mirase parlamentar antes de cerrar la cortina.

–Habla.

–Pero quiero que me prometas algo a cambio. –Hagen se rió, porque bueno lo que Nulka decía era muy propio de un mercenario.

–¿Qué deseas?

–Tu palabra de que tendré una recompensa, eres el favorito de Eyvindur, lord protector y demases que esencialmente te convierten en la reina de Svartálfheim; estoy seguro de que podrás darme en retribución algo grandioso.

–O sea que no sabes lo que quieres, y esperarás a ver qué cosas puedo otorgarte en calidad de reina antes de decidirte. –Nulka asintió. –Más vale que valga la pena escucharte. –Nulka abrió la mano y le mostró algo a Hagen. Era una ampolleta sellada con cera, hecha de vidrio color ámbar.

–Es veneno. –Hagen la miró con cuidado. –Me lo entregaron para suministrarlo en cierta comida.

–Soy inmune al veneno.

–Pero Eyvindur no. –Hagen palideció, se alarmó visiblemente. –No se lo he administrado, de haberlo hecho no te lo estaría contando, no soy un suicida.

–¿Quién te pidió tal cosa? ¿Tryggvi?

–Lord Herryk, pero podemos asumir que lo hizo en nombre de Tryggvi.

–¿Por qué los estás traicionando? Seguramente te pagaron por este servicio. ¿Estás actuando en nombre de Svadilfari?

–No, mi príncipe no sabe nada de esto. Me ofrecieron apoyar a Svadilfari para ser el rey de Svartálfheim y a mí, darme el puesto que Elemmíre ostenta. Pero eso no es lo que quiero.

–No entiendo aún porqué me haces esta advertencia –Hagen estaba suspicaz y desconfiado. Detestaba a los enemigos que fraguaban planes desde las sombras.

–Svadilfari siempre cumple su palabra. Dónde todos fracasamos él resultó victorioso. Ahora es amigo del rey, cuando todo acabe nos dará lo que su padre prometió: un hogar en Svartálfheim. Pero para eso necesitamos a Eyvindur, él debe ser el rey; no Svadilfari ni Tryggvi. Los elfos de luz nunca los reconocerían, habría guerra de nuevo.

–Eso suena razonable. Sobre todo porque Aldor, Elemmíre y Nienor los culparían a ustedes si Eyvindur muere y Svadilfari es el beneficiado.

–De hecho te culparán a ti. Todos saben que tú le das de comer.

–¿Yo? –Hagen se rió. –Eso es absurdo.

–Tendrías un poderoso móvil. Digamos que el afecto de Eyvindur se decanta en Svadilfari y enloquecido de celos le das muerte.

–Ya no sé si eso es aún más absurdo o algo brillante.

–Los norn son conocidos por cometer crímenes pasionales. –Hagen asintió, sí, matar a quien amas era común en su reino natal. –Me ordenaron ponerlo en la comida de Eyvindur después de que acabes con Magog, no antes.

–Se aprecia la confianza que los enanos me tienen. –Repuso Hagen cargando cada sílaba de sarcasmo.

–Por supuesto, no cumpliré las órdenes recibidas; pero es posible que busquen a alguien más que lo haga. –Hagen se mesó la barba, estaba cada vez más leonino y recién había adquirido ese hábito. ¿Debía decirle a Eyvindur lo que planeaban? Su amado ya estaba bajo mucha presión. –Haryon, el otro general enano, proviene de la rama de Torvid, tiene sangre real. Los enanos están cada vez más ariscos en contra de Tryggvi y estás putadas que Thor le hizo, de ponerlo bajo el mando de Sif desconociéndole su rango; ha mermado aún más la valía que tiene como rey ante su pueblo. Ahora nuestros pequeños aliados están volteando en dirección a Haryon y cavilando si no sería mejor rey; y Tryggvi lo ha notado.

–Sabes bastante sobre enanos.

–He negociado muchas veces con ellos; mi compañía tenía puerto en Menelmakar. Solía comerciar con los enanos, darles informes y me vendían armas. Fue Thyra quien nos pagó a Segsmündr, a Holme y a mí, para ayudar a Ausmünd y también fue ella la que me mandó después a Jötunheim a causar una revuelta. Trató de contratarme para esta guerra pero yo estaba en Asgard en esas fechas y tenía otras prioridades. Conociendo al linaje como lo hago y habiendo observado el carácter de Tryggvi, pienso que querrá continuar lo que su madre inició.

–Lo sé, lo sé –ya había conseguido que Hagen aceptara ser juzgado por los daños que ocasionó bajo la influencia de Bölthorn, deshacerse de Eyvindur lo afianzaría en su pequeño trono. –Es un saco de mierda tratando de disimular su hedor; pero también es un cobarde, puedo amedrentarlo con amenazas. –Dudaba en actuar porque las conjuras no eran lo suyo. Si Loki no estuviese pasando por algo tan gordo como lo era perder a su esposo, Hagen correría a contárselo todo y a pedirle consejo.

–Arribamos a Vilwarin tarde para el saqueo, por lo cual ahora me alegro –Nulka divagaba. –Pero bebí con Segsmündr por última vez antes del juicio de Thyra hacía Eyvindur. Segsmündr tenía estos hábitos que no eran propios de otras compañías. Me contó que habían llevado a Eyvindur inconsciente desde el sitio donde tú lo retenías. Lo arrojaron a los pies de Tryggvi pues Thyra estaba ocupada en ese momento con el tesoro de Enya. Cuando Segsmündr vio al rey le dijo a Tryggvi que se lo dejara por una noche. Yo nunca lo vi en el apogeo de su belleza. Lo contemplé por primera vez el día que lo hicieron trizas; pero Segsmündr me aseguró que era excelso, tanto que le dieron ganas de apropiárselo. ¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Lara? –Hagen había oído de ello. Segsmündr la había usado de juguete, violándola repetidamente. –Pues ese hubiera sido el destino de Eyvindur –Hagen esperaba que Nulka añadiera: "pero Tryggvi se negó", en cambio el mercenario dijo: –si Thyra no hubiese llegado en ese mismo momento. Tryggvi ya había consentido pero ella dijo que Eyvindur era sólo para ella. ¿Vas a amedrentarlo con amenazas? Pretenderá que te las cree y fraguará un nuevo ardid.

Hagen procuraba mantenerse al margen de los asuntos del gobierno pero esto pisaba un terreno que sí que conocía: ajuste de cuentas. Sintió el más profundo desprecio por Tryggvi y por Herryk. Si fuese el mismo loco impulsivo de la guerra anterior, correría a plantarles cara, a gritar sus planes y luego los retaría a una pelea a muerte. Pero en las circunstancias actuales, tales acciones sólo traerían un nuevo conflicto y nadie deseaba eso; lo que todos los miembros de la coalición deseaban, era finiquitar la guerra para que cada cual pudiera lamerse las heridas. Tomó entonces una resolución, lo que estaba por hacer repercutiría en el futuro del reino pero para eso era la "reina" de Eyvindur.

–Nulka, te daré la recompensa que quieres y le diré a Eyvindur lo maravillosa que me parece tu raza; pero los buenos mercenarios deben ganarse la paga con algo más que palabras.

–¿Qué quieres que haga?

.

Surtur había encontrado su final a manos de cuatro: Thor, Hildetand, Svadilfari y Eyvindur. Hrafn estaba mirando con cuidado a éste último. No era el Eyvindur que los fascinaba, que los mangoneaba, que desplegaba realeza ahí donde se paraba. Parecía sobreviviente de naufragio y además su temperamento se había vuelto monacal; y aun así, había tenido la fuerza suficiente para llevar a cabo tal hazaña. Toda la gloria de la guerra se escapaba de las manos de los vanir. Hrafn quería volver a su reino triunfante; ser digno de la admiración de sus súbditos, que su madre no encontrase sino elogios para abordarlo, contarle a Finduilas de sus proezas. En cambio, habían sido vencidos como todos pero no habían podido resarcirse. Se le habían muerto dos de tres capitanes, uno de ellos de su propia familia, había perdido hombres, campamento e inclusive a sus caballos. ¡Sus caballos! En tiempos de su padre, el jinete vanir que perdía a su montura se acreditaba unos azotes. Obviamente, Hjörtur y él no habían aplicado tal castigo, o hubieran debido empezar por ellos mismos. Al parecer de Hrafn quedaba un solo contendiente capaz de brindar honor: Magog. Pero al parecer la muerte de Thor se había llevado las agallas de los grandes guerreros. Ni siquiera Hagen parecía tener prisa por combatir de nuevo. Y los otros, eran elfos con su pasividad, elfos oscuros inexpertos, enanos que parecía que se dedicaban a confabularse entre ellos; los ases estaban demolidos en lo moral y eso dejaba el asunto en manos de ellos, de los vanir. Podían ser tan bravos como los aesir, si se les daba la oportunidad de probarlo.

Hrafn tuvo una súbita inspiración. Tenían a mano alguien que hablaba el idioma de los muspell y que sería capaz de decirles que demonios estaban haciendo los gigantes de fuego.

–Ven hermano –le habló a Hjörtur. –Eyvindur puede darse de comer solo –añadió. Eyvindur no se enfadó por lo que Hrafn dijo ni hizo intento de retenerlos con él. –Descansa –añadió, –nos ocuparemos de todo y si se necesita del aether mandaremos a buscarte. –Eyvindur no le dio las gracias por su consideración. Lo miró con sus grandes ojos que hicieron pensar a Hrafn en una gacela acorralada; sin pensárselo le acarició la cabeza conciliador.

–Hermano –lo censuró Hjörtur. Eyvindur se echó hacia atrás apartándose de la mano de Hrafn.

–Es que se ve tan… –Hrafn ladeó el rostro como mirándolo bien. –Bueno, a Hagen le gusta así, ¿no? Ya te repondrás. –Eyvindur no se inmutó como una enorme muñeca a la que se le acababa la cuerda. –Vámonos –le pidió a su gemelo.

Hjörtur hizo una pausa para disculparse en nombre de ambos antes de salir.

Hrafn avanzó con paso decidido hasta la prisión subterránea de Umarth. Svadilfari la había encerrado en el anillo exterior de Omentielva, bajo tierra y con un único acceso por unas escaleras de roca. Que Hrafn supiera, nadie la había interrogado ni decidido su destino, pues habían tenido su atención puesta totalmente en Surtur.

–¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntó Hjörtur yendo detrás de él. Los soldados habían corrido hacia la muralla para observar la extraña danza de los muspell.

–A resolver el misterio –respondió lacónico. Hjörtur adivinó sus intenciones al verlo bajar por la escalinata.

–¿Pero qué estás pensando? Es una sinmara, aún más, es la que gobierna al resto de su clase. No puedes simplemente presentarte ante ella y esperar dominarla…

–Es una prisionera, hará lo que se le ordene. –Abajo había apliques pero lejos de la entrada de la celda, como si la intención de Svadilfari fuera que Umarth no pudiera contemplar ni siquiera un poco de luz. Hrafn tomó uno y se lo tendió a su hermano para que lo sostuviera. Avanzaron hacia la gran puerta de piedra, que no tenía cerradura, ni ventilación o signo alguno de ranura y sin embargo su mecanismo no era diferente del que usaban para entrar en Omentielva. –Annon edhellen edro hi ammen.

Hjörtur movió la antorcha hacia el frente. La celda era pequeña, sin muebles ni ornamento alguno. Era difícil respirar ahí abajo. La falta de oxígeno impedía a Umarth incendiarse. La muspell estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas pero al ver la luz, alzo el rostro. Los miró uno a uno. Hjörtur tuvo la impresión de que era una bestia a punto de asaltarlos pero a pesar de la fiereza de su mirada, no se movió. Las fracturas que Hildetand le había hecho para inmovilizarla ya se habían regenerado por completo.

–Queremos que traduzcas algo que están diciendo los muspell –dijo Hrafn. Hjörtur notó que ella no estaba encadenada.

–Hermano… –quiso señalárselo pero Hrafn levantó una mano para que no lo interrumpiera.

–Después de que hagas lo que te mando volverás aquí –le dijo Hrafn; desenfundó su espada para darle peso a sus palabras.

Hrafn la sacó de la prisión con Runya apoyada todo el tiempo contra la espalda de Umarth. En la fortaleza los hombres se giraban a mirarlos ahí donde pisaban con su prisionera que todavía llevaba puesto, por única prenda, el abrigo que Fandral le había echado encima el día en que la capturaron.

La sinmara fue llevada sobre la muralla, a la torre de guardia. Cuando estuvo ahí, hizo lo que Hrafn le había ordenado.

–Están proclamando a Magog como nuestro nuevo rey –dijo Umarth. –Así que hallaron la forma de sellar a mi señor Surtur –dedujo a partir de lo que veía.

–Es suficiente, hay que devolverla a su prisión. –Pidió Hjörtur a su hermano sin molestarse en ocultar su nerviosismo.

Si Hrafn no hubiera pensado que su hermano hablaba con la misma tibieza de carácter de siempre; si Hagen no se hubiese demorado con Nulka; si Sif no hubiera estado en ese momento junto al lecho de Thor; entonces no hubiera ocurrido la masacre que se suscitó.

Umarth se tiró desde lo alto del muro. Se prendió en llamas al caer, aterrizó en el interior de Omentielva con un grito que se extinguió abruptamente, cuando su cuerpo dio contra el suelo y se partió en varios puntos. Los hombres a su alrededor la rodearon pero nadie la tocó; y ella se regeneró velozmente, estaba de rodillas un segundo después, con el brazo izquierdo colgándole y las piernas en un ángulo anormal; pero aun así fue capaz de lanzar una llamarada al cielo, una señal para sus congéneres.

–¡Morirán! ¡Todos ustedes morirán! –Les prometió a los que la miraban. Celtigar vino a ella con su espada pero ella irradió llamas más grandes. Se puso de pie con dificultad al principio pero pronto pudo echar a correr hacía la puerta gritándole repetidamente: –Annon edhellen edro hi ammen.

.

El color cerúleo de la muerte se apoderaba poco a poco del cadáver, estaba frío y la rigidez post mortem atenazaba sus miembros. Era Thor y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Su escudero Dalr había comenzado ya con su deber de montar guardia junto a su rey caído.

–Debe ir a Asgard y tú junto con él –le dijo Sif a Loki. –Te cubriremos para alejarte de los muspell hasta un sitio desde donde Heimdall pueda hacerte volver sin peligro de que nuestros enemigos crucen hacía nuestro hogar –fue diciendo la diosa, explicándole su plan.

Pero Loki no parecía escucharla. Estaba ausente.

–¿Por qué mi magia curativa no pudo salvarlo? –Preguntó Loki. Parecía estar atrapado en su tragedia recién vivida, no podía preocuparse de trasladar el cadáver del rey a su reino para que fuese honrado; sus pensamientos eran todos para revivir lo acontecido. La profecía cumplida.

–Se suicidó, hizo un pacto con Hela –le contó Volstagg.

–¿Cómo? –Los tres guerreros se miraron con preocupación.

–Deberías descansar –dijo Sif. Loki negó.

–Enloqueceré si no sé cómo lo hizo.

–¿Es eso importante ahora? –Inquirió Sif.

–¡Sí! –Tronó Loki. –He vivido con esa duda durante años; ¿dónde está la herida mortal? Se lo pregunté tantas veces en mis pesadillas, se lo supliqué cuando cayó, le imploré que cambiásemos el destino escrito. Dímelo Sif, por piedad, debes decirme.

–Está muy alterado –opinó Hogun. –Hay que traer a Karnilla, sacarlo de aquí.

–No hables de mí como si no estuviera escuchando –repuso Loki pero hizo un esfuerzo por controlar su exabrupto. –Sif, dímelo. –Repitió en un tono de voz tranquilo aunque sus ojos no concordaban con el control que su voz irradiaba.

–Está aquí –le dijo Sif señalándole un punto en el costado izquierdo, arriba de los huesos iliacos. –Se enterró un punzón envenenado.

Loki ahogó un gemido.

–Thor es tan poderoso que nadie podía acabar con él, excepto él mismo –masculló y luego enmudeció con los ojos vidriosos.

–Loki –Sif le puso una mano en el hombro. –Debes dejarlo ir, piensa en tu hijo. –Pero no lo obligó a apartarse.

Oarel, el guardián de Omentielva entró intempestivamente y sin anunciarse antes. Los aesir notaron de inmediato que algo grave ocurría, por la turbación en la mirada del elfo.

–Los muspell abrieron brecha –les informó.

Cada cual se precipitó a la salida dejando atrás a Loki y a Dalr.

.

Sif se encontró con un auténtico desastre. Había una mezcolanza de razas luchando ante la puerta abierta. Los muspell habían invadido el patio de armas, entre los dos círculos de roca que conformaban la fortaleza.

–¡Cierren las puertas! –Ordenó Sif, refiriéndose a las grandes batientes que conectaban el patio de armas con el interior de Omentielva. En el círculo interior se hallaba el pabellón médico, los aposentos de los reyes y las armerías, si los muspell llegaban ahí acabarían con los sanadores, con los heridos y se apoderarían definitivamente de la fortaleza.

–Sif, nos quedaremos atrapados con los muspell si hacemos eso, no tendremos a donde replegarnos –replicó Sindri. Los tres capitanes de los aesir habían acudido rápidamente al encuentro de sus generales.

–No importa –repuso la diosa. –Que Svadilfari vea que las puertas sean selladas.

Su orden fue cumplida. Varios hombres corrieron a refugiarse al círculo interior antes de que alcanzaran a cerrar sus puertas. Hogun y Volstagg intentaban ayudar a Sif a organizar la defensa, la cual se había visto reducida momentáneamente a que cada quien tratara de salvar su pellejo. Los muspell liderados por Magog estaban quemándolo todo, ocupados en matar y destruir más que en conquistar.

Los rjúfendr se pusieron a escalar la muralla exterior desde el patio de armas. Hrafn vio a Umarth y a otras sinmara sujetas a la espalda de sus contrapartes para subir. Algunas iban por las escaleras y desde ahí lanzaban fuego.

–Túmbenlos –ordenaba el menor de los vanir, pero aunque su hermano y otros hábiles arqueros lo intentaron, una veintena de sus enemigos logró llegar arriba.

–Quieren las bombas de sahya y las máquinas de guerra –le dijo Hjörtur. –Nos van a atacar con nuestras armas.

El mayor de los gemelos se echó a correr, pero no estaba huyendo, sino dando la voz de alarma.

–Sif, debemos replegarnos dentro del primer círculo –le dijo a la diosa en cuánto dio con ella. –Nos arrojaran las bombas que Eyvindur fabricó.

–Hice sellar las puertas –dijo Sif con amargura antes de que la primer bomba les cayera encima.

Hjörtur la cubrió cuando la explosión los lanzó al suelo.

Sif se levantó aturdida, tenía un zumbido en la cabeza y le costaba inhalar entre el polvo que había sido levantado. A Hjörtur le sangraban los oídos pero estaba vivo. Había un cráter en el punto donde la bomba cayó, sus bordes estaban recortados por cuerpos: vanir, elfos, enanos, ases. Varios muspell igual habían sido abatidos pero ya se regeneraban para volver a alzarse, cosa que los guerreros de la coalición no hicieron.

–Sif –Hogun la alzó en vilo. Su serio y formal esposo soltó una palabrota cuando las sinmara les dispararon desde lo alto los escorpiones. Igual estaban usando las balistas cuyas rocas impactaron dentro del círculo interior.

Sif volvió al suelo, ahora entre los brazos de su amado que la había apartado para esquivar un lanzazo. No la iban a contar si seguían así. Sintió que alguien tiraba de ella. Era Nienor.

–¡Nan Barad! Natha daged dhaer –Sif no la entendía, estaba aturdida como para obligar a su cerebro a traducir del élfico. –¡Nan Barad! –Y Nienor parecía histérica, tanto que no se daba cuenta de que no estaba empleando la lengua común y casi nadie la entendía.

Les cayó otra bomba desde lo alto. Belegaer, salido de la nada, le disparó una flecha con precisión, le dio antes de que alcanzara el suelo haciéndola estallar en el aire. Sif se soltó de Hogun y corrió hacia Nienor para cubrirla. La onda de la explosión las derribó junto con varios de sus hombres; y los muspell que se encontraban en el patio tomaron ventaja de ello, seguían la pelea como si no les estuviera lloviendo muerte desde el cielo.

–Nienor, Nienor –le habló Sif.

–La fortaleza –articuló ella. –Svadilfari y Eyvindur ya vienen. –Habló ella de manera inteligible.

Las puertas del círculo interior permanecían cerradas a pesar de la gente que se apiñaba contra ellas y desesperaba por entrar. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Sif, se abrió un boquete en la piedra sólida. Un arco por el que cabría un hombre. Cómo Nienor dijo, Svadilfari y Eyvindur emergieron de él. Se apartaron para que no los arrollaran los hombres que trataban de ganar el círculo interior.

Volstagg ya se había parado ahí para llamar al orden.

Otra bomba les fue arrojada pero Svadilfari, revistiéndose con el aether la detuvo en el aire y la devolvió al punto desde el cual les había sido lanzada. El muro exterior se cimbró.

–Demuélelo –ordenó Eyvindur. –Así no podrán usar mis máquinas en contra nuestra.

El aether se dirigió al muro exterior. Svadilfari estaba concentrado, con la energía del aether condensada entre sus manos; de pronto abrió los brazos. La construcción tan sólida que había resistido el asalto de los muspell se vino abajo como si estuviese hecha de bloques de juguete. El círculo exterior se vino abajo junto con sus máquinas y con los muspell. El círculo interior, junto con la atalaya original, permanecían intactos.

Se levantó una nube de polvo que lo ocultó todo. A Sif le pareció por un momento que se había quedado sola. Escuchó a Nienor antes de poder verla, estaba ordenando algo en élfico. Dos de los ehtyar de Nienor dieron un paso al frente y su magia de viento dispersó el polvo que los envolvía. Sif pudo respirar y ver. Y los muspell igual.

Seguían masacrando a sus hombres, pero ya Eyvindur invocaba su seidh y Sif pudo atestiguar como el tiempo parecía que fluía distinto. Los muspell ralentizaron sus movimientos, permitiéndoles a los hombres atrapados movilizarse y escapar de ellos.

–Hombres a mí –gritó Sif recobrándose del embate inicial. –A mí –gritó más alto. –¿Dónde están los malditos jötun?

–Se quedaron dentro –respondió Eyvindur sin que su concentración en su magia se viera disminuida. –Tendrás que apañártelas con soldados de menor estatura Sif.

Hagen pasó junto a Eyvindur. Iba en armadura negra, llevaba una espada envuelta en llamas y se dirigía hacia Magog el cual había permanecido atrás, como antes hacía Surtur. No podía volverse dragón porque no tenía espacio para ello.

–Con tu bendición mi rey y único amor –le dijo a Eyvindur.

–Con mi bendición –le contestó Eyvindur.

Hagen tornó en su forma semihumana y echó a correr, Nulka y los ohtar lo seguían.

Sif logró agrupar a varias de sus skjaldmö, a los gemelos vanir, a los enanos, a Nienor con sus soldados y a sus buenos amigos. Los alineó en un frente cerrado y los hizo avanzar.

.

Dalr escuchaba la batalla pero no se movió de su sitio. Había adorado a Thor tanto como cualquier otro as, o quizás más porque había podido conocerlo y verlo de cerca. Todos sabían que su rey amó a Loki, pero no por ello el hechicero le resultaba más comprensible. A veces lo pensaba como una reina, la mujer embarazada de Thor; así lo metía entre renglones que le eran familiares. Pero eso sólo lo podía hacer cuando no tenía a Loki a la vista, pues cuando era así, cuando lo contemplaba, no podía encajarlo en ningún molde preconcebido; no sólo por su género sino igual por su raza. Loki siempre sería jötun ante cualquier aesir de sangre noble como lo era Dalr, pero tenía cara de aesir y magia femenina.

Dalr lo escuchó hablando con Thor. No le extrañó que lo hiciera, ni lo encontró reprobable, él reñía a su hermano Bileygr de tanto en tanto a pesar de saberlo muerto. Lo raro de la situación no era que conversara con su difunto esposo, sino lo que le estaba diciendo.

–Tu alma no es de Hela –dijo Loki, ignorando por completo a Dalr. –La compartes conmigo y por lo tanto ella no puede apropiarse de ti. Mientras yo viva, tú seguirás en este mundo; y con tu muerte, haz arrastrado una parte de mí a Hel. Volvamos a estar completos Anarinya.

–¿Anarinya? –Dalr no hablaba élfico a pesar de que llevaban siete meses en Svartálfheim. Pensó que eso era un conjuro.

Vio a Loki sacar una daga de hielo de la palma de su mano y se la clavó al cuerpo de Thor en un costado. Le hizo un corte hondo en el cual metió la mano y cuando la sacó tenía en ella un punzón. Loki lo arrojó al suelo como si se hubiera quemado. Dalr dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse, no estaba seguro de que debiera intervenir, el comportamiento de Loki le era absolutamente extraño, casi aberrante. Loki envolvió el cadáver en el halo verduzco de su magia.

–Hijo mío, mi pequeño Thorson, convídame de tu inacabable energía, ayúdame.

Dalr estaba clavado al suelo, mirando pero sintiendo que no debería mirar. Le pareció que Thor movía una mano. Vio a Loki apretársela y el cadáver le devolvió el gesto.

–Alteza, ¿qué estás haciendo? –Le preguntó a Loki. –¿Haz perdido la razón? ¿Por qué lo manipulas con tu magia? –Debía estar sufriendo mucho y por eso hacía esto, por eso lo movía como si fuese una marioneta.

–Nunca perdí la cordura, excepto cuando mi corazón fue conmovido. –Respondió Loki. Dalr se sobresaltó al escucharlo hablarle, se había sentido que pasaba desapercibido para el hechicero. –Despierta mi muy amado, regresa Anarinya.

Dalr sintió que los pelos se le ponían de punta. Entendió que Loki estaba curando a Thor, no, mucha más que eso, estaba tratando de arrancarlo del sueño de la muerte. Y quizás lo estaba logrando, ¿acaso Thor no tenía más color en el semblante? ¿Acaso no se movían sus parpados? ¿Acaso no parecía que respiraba?

.

Hagen podía matar en su forma semihumana casi con tanta efectividad que cuando era dragón. Ahora sabía que los muspell se regeneraban tan rápido como él lo hacía. Así que tan sólo debía pensar en heridas que a él le causarían la muerte para saber cómo debía atacar. Nulka hacía buena mancuerna con él, era veloz y ágil, temerario como buen mercenario. Lo que Hagen no alcanzaba a asesinar, Nulka lo remataba. A las Sinmara les arrancaban el corazón, a los rjúfendr los decapitaban.

Hagen vio a Hrafn combatiendo cerca de donde el muro había caído, Celtigar estaba con él junto con otros vanir, pero quedaban pocos con vida. Hagen no sabía cómo es que los muspell habían entrado en Omentielva, así que pensó que Hrafn sí que tenía los cojones bien puestos si no había retrocedido. Hagen llegó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro. El gemelo se alegró de verlo.

–Hermano –le habló Magog, los dos, Hagen y él, tenían espadas llameantes.

–No soy tu hermano –repuso Hagen. –Hay que terminar con nuestra pelea pendiente, ¿no lo crees? Surtur y Thor ya no están para interrumpirnos.

Magog sonrió. No se hizo del rogar. Le soltó a Hagen un golpe con su espada, Angervadil, Hagen lo paró con la suya la cual no aguantó y se partió. La armadura que Hagen llevaba se melló sobre el hombro y además se incendió. Pero a Hagen el fuego maldito no le hacía nada. Magog alzó a Angervadil y le asestó un nuevo golpe.

–¡Hagen! –Hrafn le arrojó a Runya y Hagen la atrapó al vuelo. Su espada con empuñadura de dragón sí que detuvo el golpe. Hagen se levantó, ojos ambarinos y voz de bestia. Empujó e hizo retroceder a Magog.

Hrafn se hizo con una lanza y se la arrojó a Magog al pecho. Le dio pero no consiguió traspasarlo.

–¡No te metas! –Le gritó Magog arrancándose la lanza. –Insecto.

Cuando Surtur gritaba órdenes un corro de sinmara se agrupaba alrededor de él para dar escarmiento a sus rivales, pero cuando Magog hizo lo mismo ninguna acudió. Magog alzó su espada y el fuego que la rodeaba creció envolviéndolo a Hagen y a él dentro de un incendio voraz. Hrafn y Celtigar tuvieron que alejarse para no resultar calcinados. Sólo distinguían la silueta de los dos combatientes como sombras que danzaban en el corazón del fuego.

–¡Hrafn, por aquí! –Le gritó una voz al gemelo. Era Lord Herryk, quien le cubrió las espaldas junto con su compañía de enanos. El rey vanir se internó en sus filas. Los muspell seguían luchando. Hrafn buscó con la mirada a Umarth, quería desquitarse, resarcirse, quería matarla.

–¿Dónde está Umarth? –Le preguntó a Lord Herryk.

El enano se la señaló. Estaba a varios metros de distancia peleando contra la mismísima Sif. Hrafn maldijo cuando la general aesir le clavó la espada en el pecho a Umarth. Cuando la sinmara se dobló Sif le lanzó un tajo al cuello, Umarth metió un brazo para protegerse y le fue cortado. Cayó y no se volvió a levantar.

Los enanos estaban levantando uno de los escorpiones que habían caído junto con el muro. No se había roto a pesar de todo, y lo pusieron a funcionar. Hrafn se sobresaltó ante el chasquido de la máquina al disparar una lanza la cual le dio a uno de los rjúfendr.

–Carguen las cadenas –ordenó Lord Herryk, ayudando con ello a la vez que lo pedía. Celtigar se apresuró a decapitar al muspell caído.

Hrafn vio que ahora apuntaban el escorpión hacia Magog. Su alta silueta se distinguía de la de Hagen en medio del fuego entre el cual combatían. Herryk en persona afinó la puntería y activó el mecanismo. La lanza voló a escasa distancia porque llevaba al final una cadena enganchada. Dio de lleno contra uno de los combatientes atravesándolo y cuando lo tuvieron así los enanos halaron de él arrastrándolo. Sólo que no era Magog al que habían arponeado, sino a Hagen.

–¿¡Qué haces!? –Hrafn estaba desarmado, había soltado a Runya. –Fallaste, corta la cadena –ordenó. Pero Herryk no hizo caso a sus palabras. Habían atravesado a Hagen por el abdomen y lo retenían contra el suelo, lo habían sacado de entre las llamas. Magog dio la bienvenida a esa ventaja, Hrafn vio que pisaba a Hagen; escuchó que sus huesos crujían. –¡No!

Le soltó un puñetazo a Lord Herryk haciéndolo trastabillar. Celtigar vino corriendo al ver a su rey en apuros. Mientras Hrafn se peleaba con Herryk a puño limpio, Celtigar cortó la cadena que sujetaba a Hagen. Los enanos tenían órdenes y lo rodearon amenazándolo con sus hachas para hacerlo retroceder, iban a intentar otro disparo. Celtigar vio a uno de esos enanos llegar junto al arma pero en vez de cargar una nueva lanza se puso a destrozarla a hachazos. Era Bjmolf; sus amigos debían andar cerca.

Herryk le dio a Hrafn en la cara con el mango de su hacha y luego se apoderó de la cadena. Hagen se había levantado, a pesar de estar atravesado, estaba intentando convertirse en dragón ya tenía un amago de alas, Magog se las estaba sujetando para arrancárselas cuando Ertan, Celón, Tristán y Belegaer se le lanzaron para quitárselo de encima a Hagen un instante. Herryk y dos de sus hombres tiraron nuevamente de la cadena tumbando a Hagen. Éste sujetó los eslabones e hizo correr fuego maldito por ellos alcanzando a Herryk y a los otros dos. Los enanos trataron de soltar la cadena pero era tarde. Hrafn los vio arder en fuego maldito. Agarró el hacha de Herryk y corrió hacía Hagen para cortar la cadena. Su amigo se arrancó la lanza.

–Te debo una –gruñó devolviéndole a Runya, él no iba a poder esgrimirla, cambió completamente su forma a la del dragón negro.

–¡Ertan! ¡Retrocedan! –Le gritó Celtigar al grupo de defensores.

–¡De prisa! –Les gritó igual Bjmolf, no debían estar en medio de dos gigantes batiéndose a muerte.

Tryggvi vio a su general y consejero caer por la mano del dragón negro. Debía replegar a sus hombres hacía la fortaleza. Dio tal orden para que volvieran hacia Eyvindur y Sif. Ya se alejaban cuando una bomba reventó muy cerca de donde él estaba. Cayó al suelo junto con sus hombres, en medio del polvo que se levantó distinguió una silueta. Era Nulka, el cual se inclinó a su lado.

–Hagen te envía sus saludos. –Le dijo el mercenario apretándole en la boca la ampolleta de veneno abierta.

.

Hrafn llegó al lado de Eyvindur por fin. Los muspell no se replegaban, las sinmara que quedaban con vida habían rescatado las bombas de sahya de entre los escombros y atacaban con ellas; pero había una especie de área segura junto al muro interior. Un punto donde Svadilfari repelía a los muspell con su telequinesis, y Eyvindur les daba ventaja a quiénes se replegaban con su magia de tiempo. Svadilfari había hecho más grande el hueco en el muro y los jötun por fin habían salido, aunque no atacaban sino que estaban ayudándoles en la última defensa de Omentielva. Hjörtur estaba ahí, causando estragos junto a Elemmíre, con su arco y flechas.

–¡Hermano! –Su gemelo le inquirió si estaba bien pero no pudo hacerle demasiado caso, ocupado como estaba.

–Magog y Hagen van a matarse mutuamente –les contó Hrafn recobrando el aliento. –Herryk acaba de palmarla, quiso hacerle una cabronada rastrera a Hagen.

Eyvindur desvió su mirada a él.

–¿Qué dices?

–Lo atravesó con una lanza.

–Acerca de Magog y Hagen.

–Están muy parejos. A ver si Magog no resulta otro Surtur.

Eyvindur se mordió los labios, de pronto avanzó.

–¡Alteza no! –Elemmíre trató de agarrarlo de la ropa pero Eyvindur negó y lo hizo retroceder con su seidh. Se perdió entre el fuego y el polvo.

.

Eyvindur aprendía cada vez más y más del aether. Los rjúfendr se movían despacio cuando trataban de acercársele. Elemmíre lo había seguido a pesar de todo junto con Nienor y los ehtyar, lo ayudaban a avanzar aunque de hecho los muspell no podían tocarlo. Una sinmara que intentó golpearlo fue repelida con brutalidad por el aether.

Así el rey elfo se abría camino hasta el dragón negro. Cuando llegó a su lado vio que entre ambos contendientes habían logrado hacer llover fuego del cielo, pues arrojaban llamaradas altísimas que caían como brasas en torno suyo. Hagen se había enroscado en el cuerpo de Magog y le mordía el cuello, el gigante lo acuchillaba con su espada repetidamente. La sangre corría brillante sobre las escamas negras.

–Aléjense de mí –les ordenó Eyvindur a sus elfos, los cuáles obedecieron apartándose, creando un cerco de espadas en torno a su rey para que nadie se aproximara. –Man hlaruva rávëa sure –su voz resonó aún por encima del sonido de la pelea. –Man cenuva lumbor ahosta. –Se volvió pura luz pero entre sus manos hizo crecer oscuridad. La fuerza del aether y de su magia de tiempo concentrada.

Hagen volteó a mirarlo soltando la presa. Magog derribó al dragón y le clavó su espada en el cuello. Eyvindur soltó la estrella oscura que sostenía la cual voló hacía el nuevo rey muspell, cuando chocó con él, implosionó generando un agujero negro el cual atrapó a Magog, creciendo más y más al tiempo que destrozaba al gigante alimentándose de su materia. Hagen se volvió humano, un humano cubierto de heridas y sangre, pero al volverse pequeño Eyvindur pudo halarlo con su seidh hacía él.

El agujero negro se hizo más y más grande, Magog se perdió dentro de él.

–Detén tu magia –le gritaba Elemmíre, –alteza contén esta fuerza.

Pero Eyvindur no podía, había perdido el control. Soltó a Hagen de entre sus brazos y lo empujó con su seidh hacía Elemmíre, lejos del alcance del agujero oscuro. Su general lo miró con estupor y pánico mientras atrapaba a Hagen.

El vórtice se tragó a Eyvindur.

Hagen recobró lucidez, se puso de pie regenerándose, quedó rojizo, cubierto de sangre seca. Miró lo que Eyvindur había hecho.

–Lo perdimos –dijo consternado Elemmíre junto a él, sin atreverse a acercarse al linde donde el agujero negro comenzaba a actuar. Hagen escuchó lo que Elemmíre dijo pero tales palabras no tenían sentido, así que no les hizo caso.

Los muspell que quedaban, un escaso centenar se desbandaba, por fin huían viéndose perdidos y sin un líder a quien seguir.

–¡Eyvindur! –Svadilfari vino corriendo a ellos ahora que la batalla tocaba su fin. –Puedo intuirlo –dijo el elfo oscuro. –Puedo percibir su fracción del aether, debe estarlo protegiendo.

–¡Tú! –Hagen lo agarró de los hombros. –¿Puedes parar esta magia? –Svadilfari negó.

–No sin mi otra mitad. –Hagen se lo pensó un momento, miró en derredor, ahí estaba la cadena con que Herryk lo había arponeado. Hildetand, Sif, los gemelos, todos se acercaban con cautela.

–Vuelve a llamar a Eyvindur, "tu otra mitad" y te vas a enterar, ¿me oíste? –Le dijo Hagen a Svadilfari antes de agarrar la cadena en el suelo. Le tendió un extremo a Elemmíre. –Ve que Hildetand te ayude –le ordenó al tiempo que enredaba el otro extremo alrededor de su brazo. –Voy a entrar.

–Estás demente –le dijo Elemmíre pero se veía más que dispuesto a ayudar.

–A ver si a Tryggvi se le hace su sueño de vernos muertos.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de correr hacía el agujero negro. Éste lo engulló en el acto. La cadena se tensó arrastrando a Elemmíre, pero un montón de manos se apresuraron a sujetarlo. Las de Hildetand marcaron notable diferencia.

Svadilfari esperaba impaciente, pendiente para percibir el mínimo atisbo del seidh de Eyvindur. Captó una chispa, intuyo a su amigo y entonces gritó:

–¡Tiren! –Hildetand, los tres guerreros, Elemmíre, inclusive Nulka, todos emplearon sus fuerzas rogando que la cadena no se rompiera.

Hagen emergió en su forma semihumana. Aquella fuerza que todo lo succionaba y lo destrozaba, le arrancaba las escamas y la piel; pero Hagen jamás soltaría a Eyvindur. Se sujetaba de la cadena con un brazo y a Eyvindur con el otro. El rey elfo estaba vivo, el aether lo había defendido de ser destrozado como le pasó a Magog. La energía de la reliquia aún lo recorría mientras se aferraba a Hagen. Estaban en un punto muerto donde no podían moverse, pues aquel agujero los atraía hacía él.

–Haz algo Svadilfari –le pidió Elemmíre. No podían tirar con más fuerza, corrían el riesgo de arrancarle el brazo a Hagen; y perder a ambos.

–Si ataco con mi seidh le daré más energía, si alguien más se acerca corre el riesgo de ser tragado. Con cada partícula que le damos este agujero negro se incrementa.

–Muchacho tonto –sonó la voz tranquila de Lord Aldor. Se había quedado atrás, dentro del círculo interno y apenas había conseguido salir y unirse a ellos. –Darle energía hace crecer esta particularidad en el espacio, entonces réstale energía hasta que su entropía se vuelva cero.

–La entropía nunca puede nulificarse –protestó Svadilfari que era más ingeniero que astrologo.

–Haz lo que te digo –le dijo el istyar como si esto fuese un ejercicio práctico.

–¿Y si me vuelvo yo un agujero negro?

–¿Dejarás morir a Eyvindur?

Svadilfari negó y obedeció. Se acercó lo más que pudo, separándose de los demás. Si fallaba Lord Aldor lo notaría e instaría a todos a correr y salvarse. Atrajo la energía del agujero hacía él, desbaratándolo entre sus manos. Pero él ya llevaba el aether, así que no podía contener una fuerza tan grande. La proyectó hacia los cielos y la transformó en otra cosa. En magia de luz, la más hermosa magia de luz que muchos hubiesen visto. En el cielo surgieron cientos de halos similares al arcoíris que cubrían todo el cielo de Svartálfheim, se mantuvieron a la vista un momento antes de caer a tierra en la forma de pilares de luz.

Sif levantó una mano dejando que se bañase en esa luz. Vio su piel fulgurar en variados colores. Le pareció que era una buena señal de iniciar una era de paz.

–Por fin –se dijo a sí misma. –Por fin lo hemos logrado.

Los elfos se aproximaron a Hagen y a Eyvindur. El dragón negro aún lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Estaba desollado en gran parte de su cuerpo y hubo quien dijo que seguramente había muerto; pero al siguiente momento se movió poniéndose de pie despacio. Se regeneraba despacio pero sonreía cuando ayudó a Eyvindur a ponerse de pie. Por fin todo había terminado. Magog estaba muerto, Surtur estaba sellado y los muspell se habían desbandado. Aquella luz que Svadilfari había proyectado en el cielo era como una muestra física del alivio de los soldados. Varios de los guerreros se dejaron caer al suelo, cansados pero con una sonrisa en el rostro y de pronto, los elfos sin importar el color de sus ojos, los vanir e inclusive los ases empezaron a vitorear su nombre.

–¡Hagen! ¡Hagen! ¡Hagen!

Sif notó que el dragón negro parecía que crecía de tanto orgullo que desbordaba. Suspiró pesado, alguien le puso una mano en el hombro. Era Dalr, ella iba a increparlo por haber abandonado su labor de velar el cuerpo de Thor, pero el chico no le dio tiempo a hablar.

–¡Está vivo! ¡Thor vive! –Le dijo a Sif y luego se echó a correr esparciendo la nueva entre todos. –No se murió. Tenía una especie de maldición y Loki se la quitó. ¡Está vivo! ¡Nuestro rey está vivo!

.

Cuando Sif irrumpió en el sitio donde había dejado el cuerpo de Thor, encontró que Loki estaba abrazando el cadáver, pero éste había alzado las manos y le devolvía el gesto. Se cubrió la boca con una mano ahogando un gemido. Hogun había ido tras ella, Sif se volvió para abrazarlo.

–Estoy soñando –dijo Sif.

–No, no es así –repuso Hogun y la instó a avanzar. Volstagg había enmudecido momentáneamente pero fue el primero en acercarse a Loki y a Thor.

–Loki –le habló Volstagg. El dios del engaño tenía hundido el rostro en la curva del cuello de Thor.

–Esto es imposible –dijo Lord Aldor. Karnilla lo seguía de cerca. Ambos habían escuchado a Dalr que iba por todo el campamento anunciando con alegría la noticia y acudieron a ver qué sucedía.

Sif reaccionó y lo que hizo fue obstruir el paso en el dintel de la puerta. Sindri, Svana, Ertan y un montón de soldados habían acudido también y deseaban entrar.

–Ocúpense de la labor posterior a la batalla –recoger pertrechos y heridos, hacer la lista de los muertos, ver que todos pudieran comer, beber algo y descansar; trabajo había y de sobra.

–Pero Sif… –objetó Svana, sin embargo la general les dio con la puerta en las narices.

Regresó al interior de la habitación. Loki había soltado a Thor, apretó los ojos, un gesto de dolor. Sif vio que Karnilla dudaba en tocar al dios del trueno y cuando finalmente lo hizo su veredicto fue rotundo y simple:

–Lo resucitó.

–Que magia tan oscura y aberrante haz invocado sobre aquel que tanto amabas. La pena te trastornó más allá de límites que ningún hechicero debe rebasar. –Lo reprendió Lord Aldor.

–¿Está vivo? ¿En verdad está vivo? –Sif se aproximó despacio queriendo que le dieran una respuesta clara. –¿Thor? –Le habló hincándose a su lado. –Thor.

Su querido amigo pestañeó pero no volteó a mirarla.

–No funcionó –dijo Loki con voz monocorde, encerraba tanto sufrimiento que ya ni siquiera era capaz de expresarlo. –No tiene alma –añadió Loki. –Hela en verdad logró llevárselo lejos de mí.

Lord Aldor se atrevió a tomar a Thor del mentón, lo instó a levantar el rostro hacia él. Sus ojos azules no enfocaban nada. Respiraba, era capaz de moverse, pero no había razonamiento en su haber.

–Es un cascarón vacío –dijo el istyar. Karnilla agarró a Loki por los hombros para confortarlo. –Más valdría que lo hubieses dejado como estaba. –La severidad del istyar hacía blanco preciso. Loki volvió el rostro en vez de discutir.

Sif estaba asimilando lo dicho.

–¿Cómo que no tiene alma? ¿Quieren decir que no puede reconocernos? –Inquirió Volstagg agarrándole un hombro a Thor.

–Ni siquiera puede pensar, es sólo un cuerpo que respira. Loki hizo que su corazón latiera con su magia pero cuando se la quite, cuando su seidh se agote entonces Thor volverá a morir, una segunda vez.

–Es autónomo –replicó Loki. –Mi seidh no lo sostiene, no es una manipulación, de verdad lo reviví. –Lord Aldor parecía horrorizado pero se abstuvo de continuar la reprimenda.

–¿Qué haremos con él? –Inquirió Volstagg.

–¿Qué quieres hacerle? Cuidaremos de él –replicó Sif pero estaba confundida, no sabía bien a bien si sentía alivio de tener a Thor aunque fuera así o si sentía repulsión de aquello en lo que se había convertido. Pero por supuesto que por la cabeza de nadie cruzó la aberrante idea de enviarlo a la muerte por segunda ocasión.

.

Eyvindur se despertó en su tienda de campaña. Hagen estaba tirado a su lado en su angosto lecho abrazándolo.

–Te cargaste a Magog –le dijo Hagen dándole a notar que estaba despierto. Eyvindur miró a Hagen, podía verle cada beta de sus ojos negros; estaban tan cerca uno del otro. –Eres tan sensual cuando matas que quisiera hacerte el amor ahora mismo.

–A veces no sé cómo tomarme tus cumplidos.

–Si distingues que son cumplidos entonces siéntete halagado. –Repuso Hagen. –Nadie jamás podrá volver a cuestionar si eres el brote más débil del linaje de Eyrikur y todas esas tonterías que te preocupaban.

–Las preocupaciones de un rey nunca son tonterías. Entonces, ¿qué sigue? –En repuesta Svadilfari entró sin anunciarse.

–Disculpen –al menos empezó diciendo eso. –Una delegación de elfos viene hacía nosotros. Se trata de Vanima y… –Svadilfari parecía algo confuso –la reina Eyriander, según lo que me dijo Elemmíre que la conoce en persona.

–¿Madre? –Eyvindur se incorporó en el acto, de pronto estaba ansioso por verla. –Hay que recibirlos y darles la bienvenida. –Svadilfari sonrió.

–Me alegra mucho que estés sano y salvo Eyvindur, se hablará durante siglos de lo que hiciste hoy, se cantarán canciones sobre esta victoria.

–Y tú serás parte de ellas –le respondió Eyvindur. Svadilfari pareció algo abochornado.

–Lady Nienor dijo que ella se encargaría de todo pero debes acudir pronto. –Eyvindur asintió.

En cuanto Svadilfari se fue, Hagen le indicó con una mano que volviera a acercarse.

–Ven, bésame mucho. –Eyvindur sonrió pero no había dado un paso cuando volvieron a interrumpir. Ahora era Nulka.

–Hagen, Hrafn dice que si debe devolverte tu espada. Por cierto, ¿nadie va a perseguir a los muspell que se nos escaparon?

Hagen se puso de pie. No pensaba que fuesen precisamente una amenaza considerable ahora que no contaban con un líder, y la mayoría eran rjúfendr; pero no estaría mal exterminarlos por siempre de Svartálfheim, aunque todos estaban tan cansados que quizás habría que posponerlo para cuando juntaran fuerzas nuevamente.

–Voy a parlamentar con Hrafn –dijo Hagen. Eyvindur asintió y él mismo fue el primero en movilizarse saliendo de la tienda. Hagen y Nulka se miraron.

–Los enanos lloran la muerte de su rey y su general Herryk –le dijo Nulka sin mostrarse orgulloso por lo que le contaba.

–¿Mataste a Tryggvi? Yo no te pedí que hicieras tal cosa. Tu misión era acercarlo a mí, suelo ocuparme en persona de mis enemigos.

–No fue posible, hubiera tenido que arrastrarlo a la fuerza y eso habría dado al traste con tu intento de ser discreto, más, no temas, lo despaché de tal modo que culparán a los muspell. Si le hubiera clavado mi espada habrían notado que cayó por hoja élfica.

–Jamás digas esto a nadie. Lo que menos necesitamos es otra guerra, cuando apenas nos estamos reponiendo de esta.

–Así se hará. –Nulka se fue y Hagen hizo lo propio.

Hrafn estaba ocupándose en persona de las disposiciones fúnebres. Esa labor no solía corresponder al rey en persona, los capitanes solían ocuparse de ello. Ya se habían encendido las primeras piras funerarias, el humo ascendía hacia el cielo entre algunos cánticos élficos y gritos de victoria de aesir y vanir. Los jötun en cambio congelaban a sus muertos para que pudieran unirse a Ymir.

–¿Honras a los muertos? –Inquirió Hagen al ver al gemelo menor inclinado sobre uno de sus vanir, cerrándole los ojos.

–Se los debo –repuso Hrafn. –Quiero verlos a la cara, pues muchos murieron por su causa. –Hagen no entendía. –Yo liberé a Umarth. –Hagen asintió.

–Una estupidez. –¿Cuántas no había cometido él en persona? Ni siquiera recordaba la cuenta.

.

Belegaer estaba vendándole un brazo a Tristán. Los amigos se habían reunido, todos relativamente ilesos, y ante todo, todos estaban vivos. Belegaer, Celón, Tristán y Bjmolf. Ertan estaba ocupado con su cargo de capitán de los ulfhednar y se había ausentado momentáneamente. Estaban en un pabellón junto con un montón de ases, los que tenían heridas menores y podían aguardar por los sanadores. Se respiraba alivio y felicidad en el ambiente. Los ases comentaban que Thor estaba vivo, que por fin todo había terminado. Se hablaba ya del regreso a casa.

Belegaer se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz conocida.

–Aquí estás –era Amarië el cual entró moviéndose cadenciosamente. Cada par de ojos en ese sitio fijó su mirada en el elfo oscuro.

–Amarië –Belegaer se puso de pie como haría ante una dama. Se le olvidaba que la hermosa criatura ante él no era tal.

–Mi lady –dijo Tristán rindiéndole pleitesía a Amarië.

–¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces? –Belegaer había perdido el habla.

–Te traje algo –dijo Amarië –supuse que extrañarías mi comida. –El catamita le indicó la canasta que pendía de su brazo y que Belegaer había pasado por alto. Sacó una hogaza de pan de aspecto suculento del interior. Todos en derredor babearon.

–Mi lady eres más que bienvenida. Vamos Belegaer dile unas palabras a tu doncella –lo instó Bjmolf. Amarië sonrió mientras depositaba el pan en manos de Belegaer.

–Es de higo confitado.

–¿De dónde sacaste higos? –Inquirió Belegaer y su reparo ocasionó que Bjmolf le quitara la hogaza de las manos impunemente.

–Tenemos suministros y bastantes. Svadilfari llevaba apenas un día lejos y Vanima empezó de inmediato a cartearse con la reina Eyriander. Ella nos mandó provisiones frescas y envió una embajada para saber sobre nosotros. Cuando supe que Vanima vendría, me puse a hornear de inmediato. Quería verte más que ninguna otra cosa. –Al decir lo último se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sonrió con coquetería.

–Gracias –dijo finalmente Belegaer, –por preocuparte por mí, mi lady.

–Oye, Amarië, ¿tienes más? –Inquirió Bjmolf.

.

Eyriander abrazó a su hijo deshaciéndose en lágrimas, le acariciaba las mejillas y lo veía a cada tanto para asegurarse de que estaba vivo y con bien, a su lado. De su boca no salió ni una pregunta sobre la apariencia física de su hijo. Vanima hizo lo propio por Svadilfari.

–Te traje provisiones mi príncipe, y algunos sanadores más –le dijo ella. –Bjarni se encuentra con bien, también quería venir pero le dije que primero me aseguraría que era seguro viajar y reunirse contigo.

–Vanima, tú siempre te ocupas de mis asuntos, te estaré eternamente agradecido. Ven, hay tanto que decir.

La llegada de Vanima y de Eyriander con comida fresca y vino; marcó el final del asedio. Hubo un banquete esa noche, la inercia propia del final de una larga guerra. Los ases pedían ver a Thor, querían que su rey les dirigiera unas palabras, querían brindar con Sif, con Hogun y con Volstagg. Pero aunque los tres generales estuvieron presentes ninguno parecía particularmente feliz. Sif dijo que Thor necesitaba descansar, que era imposible verlo en ese momento. Hildetand preguntó por Loki y Sif respondió algo similar.

–Seguro están follando –se quejó el rey jötun.

Lord Aldor se mostraba atento con la reina Eyriander y respondía a los brindis con los elfos oscuros pero su disgusto era casi palpable.

En medio de todo eso Karnilla encontró a Hjörtur. Se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Estaba exhausta.

–Quiero ir a casa –le dijo a Hjörtur, –quiero dormir largamente, quiero beber, quiero bailar, quiero encontrar motivos para reír y no este agujero en el pecho que me arde cuando respiro.

–Pero Karnilla, pronto podrás hacer todo eso y algunas de esas cosas esta misma noche. Te puedo traer vino –le dijo él pero ella negó.

–Quiero besarte Hjörtur, antes de que me acuerde del porqué no quería comprometerme contigo en un inicio.

El gemelo mayor se rió y con eso logró hacerla reír. Cuando la besó sus hombres a su alrededor los vitorearon.

.

.

Frigga luchaba contra sus emociones. Intentaba mantenerse serena a pesar de que una profunda tristeza la invadía. El día anterior, Heimdall le había hecho llegar un mensaje a través de uno de sus heraldos. La nota transmitía la noticia que toda madre aesir más teme recibir; Thor había vencido a Surtur, sin embargo, perdió la vida combatiendo al rey de los muspell. Frigga había llorado a solas en sus alcobas y después hizo lo mismo en la cámara de su amado. El Bifrost no estaba sellado por orden pero Heimdall le dijo que no era prudente abrirlo pues el ejército aesir estaba siendo asediado por los muspell. Así pues no había noticias nuevas de Svartálfheim, nadie más en Asgard sabía del deceso de Thor. Frigga había callado. Estaba segura de que Sif traería de vuelta el cuerpo de su hijo para poder despedirse de él y honrarlo como rey. También aguardaba por el retorno de Loki, saber que lo habían recuperado y que estaba con bien, era de los pocos consuelos que Frigga había recibido. Ella le ayudaría o en su caso, él la ayudaría a ella, a darles tan terrible noticia a sus nietos.

En ese instante miraba a los tres pequeños correteando en los jardines privados de Valaskialf. No había niñeras a la vista. Los infantes no podían salir del castillo, en especial tras lo sucedido con Leidolf, quien permanecía encerrado en las mazmorras a la espera de un juicio. Frigga aún no podía creer que hubiera intentado evadirse llevándose a los niños, por las nornas, ¿qué tipo de locura había actuado sobre aquel hombre? Lo peor es que la magia oscura con la que convocó el espejismo de Loki, había entristecido a los niños. Hërin de nuevo lloraba con facilidad, Magni estaba taciturno y Nari se negaba a estar a solas.

–Mi señora –dijo Jyana acercándose hasta a ella. –El regente Ragnheidur solicita poder acompañarla en la cena –o lo que era lo mismo, hablar de los sucesos en Asgard.

La política en la ciudad dorada se avivaba o pacificaba dependiendo de los rumores de la guerra, y en la mayoría se trataba de cuentos porque no había mensajero oficial que se fuera de lengua por las calles de Asgard contando lo poco que se sabía de los funestos sucesos en Svartálfheim.

–Dile que esta noche me siento indispuesta. –Frigga deseaba pasarla con sus nietos. Al día siguiente volvería a encargarse de ayudar al regente con su pueblo, pero esa noche la quería dedicar a su familia y a orar por su hijo. Le hizo un gesto a Jyana para que se retirara.

De pronto una mano fuerte la sujeto del hombro. Los niños detuvieron sus juegos. Frigga se giró al instante, por un momento pensó que Ragnheidur había ido a buscarla a pesar de su negativa.

–Mi amada esposa.

Frigga se puso en pie, buscó aquella mano para sostenerse.

–Odín, mi amado –respondió ella mientras sentía sus emociones desbordarse.

Él le acarició una mejilla, aún parecía débil.

–Debo ir dónde nuestro hijo.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	50. Capítulo XLIX

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO XLIX

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros a los mismos se siempre.

Queremos agradecerle a quienes nos han dejado comentarios a lo largo de la historia, a quienes lo leen y recomiendan, a quienes nos dejan favorite y follow, por los pm's y los whats app. ¡Muchas gracias! Sé que hemos estado atrasadas con la respuesta a los reviews pero este fin de semana nos vamos a poner al corriente en ellos.

El próximo fin de semana volvemos a las actualizaciones quincenales. Lo siento pero Cuencas regresa a su trabajo y yo también estaré atareada. Así que nos veremos dentro de quince días.

¡Ah sí, sigan el Tumblr de Cuencas!

**ADVERTENCIAS:** M, AU, Lemon, sueños.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo XLIX:

El ave negra aterrizó en medio del suelo, en medio de un aleteo frenético; sin gracia. Era un cuervo, que se convirtió en un hombre. Un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes; y las plumas del cuervo se transformaron en un abrigo sobre sus hombros que luego se desvaneció.

Estaba buscando, había volado toda la noche, persiguiendo el eco de su otra mitad, con quien compartía su alma. Y ahí estaba él, por fin; rubio, fuerte, un cuerpo sólido en el cual apoyarse. El hombre–cuervo se paró delante de aquel que tanto había buscado.

–Mírame –susurró Loki y los ojos de Thor se enfocaron en él. Quiso ahogarse en todo ese azul. Tendió una mano para acariciar a Thor pero sus dedos no tocaron nada, su amado se desvaneció como espejismo. –¡No! –Gritó frustrado.

Había volado en círculos, dentro de su propio sueño.

Y fue así que despertó.

Tenía tanto poder. Aquel que le concedía Jörmundgander al costo de alojarlo en su ser, aquel que conquistó contemplando el Yggdrasil, aquel que aprendió de Bölthorn y de Aldor.

Había intentado hacer magia de caminante de sueños, ese talento que le permitía compartir sus sueños con Thor; lo hizo tratando de encontrar a su sol en el mundo onírico. Pero lo único que conseguía era evocar imágenes difusas y proyecciones de sus propios deseos. Se había convertido a sí mismo en un ave para poder recorrer el reino de los sueños pero inevitablemente terminaba dentro de los propios. No sólo no podía alcanzar a Thor, tampoco a Hërin. Había intentado llegar hasta su hijo pero su pequeño estaba en Valaskialf; y las barreras del legendario palacio impedían que él pudiera pasar.

Se pasó una mano por la cara.

Era ahora un nigromante. Pero se sentía impotente cuando despertaba en la habitación que compartía con el fruto de su obra. Con el cuerpo de Thor que Sif había rodeado de una guardia discreta que vigilase que no los perturbaran, y de doulas que ayudaban a acicalarlo y alimentarlo. Loki había conseguido hacerlo andar, tomándolo de un brazo e instándolo a ponerse de pie. Andaba, comía, bebía, pero no era sino un títere. Loki lo detestaba, odiaba su mirada fija y vacía, la ausencia de razonamiento, de vigor y de vida.

Sif quería enviarlo de vuelta a casa junto con Thor, pero Loki demoraba la partida. Sentía que una vez que todos viesen el precio de la victoria, que ratificaran a Hërin como el sucesor de Thor y que volviesen a Valaskialf, entonces todo sería irreversible. No estaba preparado, ¿cómo iba a presentarles esta parodia de ser humano a sus hijos? ¿A su dulce madre Frigga? No podía ni pensarlo.

Había cierta inercia en lo que le pasó a Thor que lo empujaba en una dirección.

Al volver a Asgard sería el regente de Hërin. Asentaría sus reales en Hliöskjálf como si fuese el rey, y lo sería, salvo por el título. Ya podía verse en la sala de audiencias, rodeado por sus súbditos. Subyugaría a los concejales, haría imperar su voluntad. ¡Y cuántas cosas haría! Continuaría los proyectos de Thor, por supuesto, con sus sueños de paz y de unificación. Le daría la ciudadanía a los elfos oscuros, terminaría la academia de magia regida bajo principios que lo satisficieran, continuaría las construcciones que Svadilfari dejó a medias, fortalecería el ejército con ayuda de Sif, y le tendería la mano a Eyvindur y su reino destruido. Ya podía ver su guerra diplomática contra Hanne por hacer predominar su influencia en Nornheim cuando Karnilla y Hjörtur se desposaran. Acrecentaría su poder en Jötunheim dado que dependían de él y de su generosidad al usar el cofre de los antiguos inviernos en su favor.

Educaría a los sucesores de Bor. Magni sería un implacable guerrero, inmisericorde y poderoso; quizás un día podría esgrimir el Mjölnir y suceder a su padre como deidad del trueno. Hërin sería el más brillante hechicero, después de Loki, y un rey de mente astuta y rápida.

–Con la fuerza de Magni y la astucia de Hërin el reino se verá salvaguardado –pensó Loki.

Y Nari, la dulce Nari. Loki la haría educar como la princesa que era pero también la forjaría como mejor creyera. Eventualmente Nari le permitiría extender su influencia sobre Vanaheim. ¿Por qué no? Hanne no viviría por siempre y Hrafn no era precisamente inteligente. En cambio Nari… Si Loki así lo quería la haría reina de Vanaheim.

Y por último estaba su pequeño Thorson no nacido, no podía vislumbrar su futuro todavía. Sellaría la serpiente dentro de él como hicieron con el lobo ancestral. Tendría así otro vástago de gran poderío, uno que lo afianzaría en el trono.

Y Loki gobernaría los nueve con ayuda de sus hijos.

Pero había otra cosa. Tenía esta idea rondando por su cabeza, afianzándose alimentada por una promesa que había hecho. Él, el gran lengua de plata, el que nunca prometía nada, estaba aferrado a su palabra de no volver a su hogar sin Thor. Pero no con esta sombra de Thor. Sino con su esposo, íntegro y devoto, su resplandeciente Thor. Un sueño imposible que sin embargo pesaba en su ánimo y le impedía moverse, dejar de languidecer encerrado en Omentielva.

Antes había despertado con la voz de Karnilla que le prometía ayuda y apoyo. Había escuchado a Lord Aldor y a Svadilfari hablando de su hijo. Pretendió seguir inconsciente sólo para enterarse de sus maquinaciones, abrió los ojos cuando no pudo soportar más las estupideces que Svadilfari estaba diciendo. Y había pedido ver a Thor primero que nada, porque eso era lo que más anhelaba, porque había tenido la loca esperanza de resucitarlo sintiéndose omnipotente; pero también, lo había hecho así para dispersarlos y hacerlos desistir de revisar su gestación. No quería enemistarse con Lord Aldor, más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

–Un secreto sólo tiene poder mientras permanezca secreto –se dijo a sí mismo. Algo que le había enseñado precisamente Lord Aldor. ¿Cuántas personas sabían ya que gestaba no sólo al hijo de Thor sino al mismo tiempo a la serpiente del mundo? Svadilfari, Aldor, Karnilla… Eyvindur no tardaría en enterarse, era posible que Lord Aldor intentase retenerlo en Svartalfheim para ocuparse del asunto. –Thor, no debiste… tendrías que haberte quedado conmigo.

Temía que al final de su embarazo su magia se debilitase; o que su seidh permaneciera fuerte pero su cuerpo lo traicionase, con la dificultad para moverse, la somnolencia exagerada y la amenaza de morir en el parto; como le había ocurrido con Hërin. Temía que en ese momento de vulnerabilidad sus enemigos intentasen matarlo o matar a su pequeño. Lord Aldor desde Svartalfheim, apoyado por Svadilfari y Eyvindur. Y en Asgard, tenía a Ragnheidur, esa plaga de la que no había podido deshacerse; y muchos otros que desde las sombras lo despreciaban.

Sus sueños de gloria y poder podían verse truncados si no sobrevivía al parto. Pero Loki no sería quien era sino fuese capaz de apostar hasta la propia vida. Una forma de valor que los ases no apreciarían, pero que era la única manera en que él sabía mostrarse fuerte. Arrostrando cualquier peligro, siendo incansable en la ejecución de sus planes.

–Mi señor –Ertan entró, era el guardián de su alcoba, Sif había relegado a Dalr, el escudero de Thor, de sus deberes. Era tan indiscreto que resultaba una afrenta para el cargo. La diosa no quería que fuese contando a los hombres el estado en que Thor se encontraba. –Ha llegado correo de casa, bastante atrasado, son nuevas de hace varios días; pero hay una carta para su alteza Thor de parte de la reina Frigga.

Loki le aceptó la carta y lo despachó. Loki ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a la sombra de Thor que seguía tumbado en la cama. La misiva estaba bien sellada, Loki la abrió.

Su madre, Frigga, le había escrito a Thor para contarle que Leidolf intentó sustraer a los niños de palacio. Las manos de Loki temblaron de furia la cual se convirtió en genuino temor, cuando llegó al final de la carta.

"…_Dispuse que Leidolf fuera interrogado, es un hombre que ha perdido toda esperanza y pensándose así, como un desesperado al que ya no le queda nada, ha hablado contando todos los pormenores de su atentado. Dijo tener un cómplice de nombre Bölthorn, el cuál le facilitó la magia necesaria para invocar la figura de Loki que instó a los niños a seguirlo; y que además dijo que lo esperaría en Vanaheim para disponer de mis pequeños nietos. Ya hice peinar las calles e indagar en el puerto pero no hay señales de este Bölthorn. Amado hijo, ¿no es ese el nombre del hechicero que se llevó a Loki a Svartalfheim en un principio? He incrementado la seguridad en torno a nuestros tres pequeños. No salen más de palacio. Ruego a las nornas que vuelvas pronto, entretanto te aseguro que haré cuanto está en mi poder por proteger a quienes más amamos_".

Se sintió inclusive nauseoso de pensar que Bölthorn estuvo tan cerca de sus hijos. Le prendió fuego a la carta entre su mano.

–Quiere a Fenrir y a Jörmundgander. –Se había olvidado por completo de Bölthorn, pensándose a salvo. Pero la malicia de su enemigo superaba la suya en cuanto a perseverancia. –Thor, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? –Sus sueños de grandeza de pronto le parecieron menos brillantes.

.

.

Svadilfari y Amarië se apersonaron en la alcoba de Hagen y Eyvindur a primera hora de la mañana. Su amado ya se había levantado cuando Hagen abrió los ojos. Lo buscó con la mirada, estaba tomando algo con Svadilfari mientras Amarië les mostraba unas túnicas que estaba desembalando. Hagen pensó que quizás seguía dormido por lo extraño de la escena.

Salió de la cama y se puso a vestirse sin importarle la presencia de sus invitados. Esa habitación era tan suya como de Eyvindur y esencialmente carecía de sentido del pudor.

–Hagen, buenos y felices días para ti. –Amarië lo saludó y Hagen juraría que además de eso le echó una buena mirada de pies a cabeza. –Les traje el desayuno.

–¿Eres algo así como el mayordomo real? –Inquirió Hagen abotonándose la ropa. –¿O el vestidor del rey?

–Ambos. –Repuso el catamita. Hagen se acercó por la insinuación de comida. Había fresas frescas encima de la mesa, té y un pan de centeno junto con mantequilla. Nada de carne, oh decepción, pero a Eyvindur le gustaban las fresas, volteó a mirarlo, ya se estaba llevando una a la boca. Hagen le dirigió una mirada cargada de afecto. Un día, podrían despertar a solas y Hagen podría saludarlo con un beso en los labios y luego bañarse juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Todo eso, en vez de ser interrumpidos por innumerables pendientes y gente que estorbaba con sus miradas y sus requerimientos. Ser rey significaba no tener intimidad.

Hagen se fijó en la ropa que Amarië les mostraba. Eran dos túnicas largas, de esas a las que los elfos parecían muy afectos. Una era azul oscuro y estaba bordada en dorado; la otra era muy similar, era verde bordada en plata.

–No tienes que usarla si no lo deseas –le estaba diciendo Svadilfari a Eyvindur. Hagen le lanzó una mirada a Amarië y éste comenzó a explicar.

–Son un regalo de mi lady Bjarni, una para el rey y la otra para el príncipe. –Hagen soltó una de sus risas casi caninas.

–¿Te vas a vestir a juego con Svadilfari? –El mencionado se abochornó. –Ojalá Lúne viviera para ver este día.

–Hagen, ¿podrías buscar a Karnilla? –Le respondió Eyvindur con una sonrisa glacial que le indicaba que no debía propasarse en torturar a Svadilfari.

–Lo haré después del desayuno. –Repuso y se puso a untarle mantequilla a una rebanada de pan para Eyvindur.

–Es que… –siguió Svadilfari tratando de ignorar a Hagen. –Nos preocupa nuestra situación actual. Traicioné el acuerdo previo que firmé con Thor y contigo, pero creo que mi pueblo y yo hemos dado grandes muestras de apoyo a tu favor durante este conflicto.

–Pero nadie permitirá que Eyvindur olvide que Hrimthurs estuvo implicado en la muerte de Larus, ni que invadió el reino y trató de conquistar Celebrant –protestó Hagen.

–Lo sé –Svadilfari no negó nada ni trató de defender lo indefendible.

–Y tu general Olwa se dio a la fuga cuando los muspell atacaron el campamento vanir. –Hagen le tendió el pan a Eyvindur que lo tomó con gesto inexpresivo.

–Lo sé. Sin embargo, Eyvindur me ha dado muestras de amistad. Si ahora nos pides que volvamos al espacio o a Asgard lo haremos, pero si tal fuera tu resolución, Nulka me ha sugerido que te pidamos un pago por nuestro apoyo.

–Consejos de un mercenario –volvió a meterse Hagen. –¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?

–Sí –respondió Eyvindur. –Quiero saber lo que piensas Hagen. Y me refiero a tu parecer político, si vas a darme otra chanza a costa de Svadilfari preferiría que te la reservaras para cuando estemos a solas.

–Cómo órdenes. –Hagen era hombre de palabra y le había prometido a Nulka hablar favorablemente de su raza.

–Los elfos oscuros son unos hijos de puta ingobernables. –Svadilfari y Amarië parecieron a punto de irse hacia atrás. –O lo fueron mientras Hrimthurs los conducía. Pero Svadilfari, aquí presente ha demostrado que es capaz de llevarlos por senderos menos destructivos. Ahora, yo conozco a su raza, cuando viví en Nornheim tuve tratos con varios de ustedes, y que tratos –se relamió Hagen. Svadilfari miró a Eyvindur, como preguntándose si Hagen estaba borracho. –El caso es que sé que son capaces de hacer cosas muy ilegales y bastante retorcidas, pero de eso tenemos en cada raza. Me apuesto a que Umarth y Magog igual le jodían las cuentas a Surtur. Sin embargo, si hay algo que los elfos oscuros hacen bien es partirse el lomo trabajando. Y eso mi amado rey, es justo lo que necesitamos ahora; gente que sea capaz de levantar nuestro reino, que tenga talento, inventiva y mucha energía, quedémonos con los que hinquen rodilla y te juren lealtad y que estén dispuestos a seguir a Svadilfari. –Eyvindur asintió, a pesar de lo rudo de las palabras de Hagen eran justo lo que quería escuchar. –Y si incurren en la mínima traición, échales encima al dragón negro.

–¿Cómo perro de presa? –Dijo Amarië. Hagen volvió a carcajearse y le mostró los dientes al catamita.

.

Los elfos de luz se reunieron en uno de los claros externos de la fortaleza de Omentielva. Eyvindur y Svadilfari los habían convocado para una ceremonia simple donde los lores élficos reafirmarían sus lealtades. Svadilfari hincaría rodilla ante Eyvindur reconociéndolo como su soberano, y con él, todos los elfos oscuros que desearan vivir en Svartalfheim bajo la paz de Eyvindur.

Desde las almenas los observaban algunos ases, enanos y vanir.

El rey estaba de pie, con su madre a su derecha bajo el sol de la mañana. No estaba ricamente ataviado como en el pasado, pero la dignidad de soberano era algo intrínseco que difícilmente perdería. Se mostraba humano, más que divino. La asamblea era sencilla.

Eyriander fungía como maestra de ceremonias, denotando con eso la importancia de lo que acontecía. Llamó primero a Elemmíre y a Lady Nienor. Ambos se acercaron en armadura, hincaron rodilla y tendieron sus armas al rey, no para que las tomara, sino en un gesto que significaba que sus personas y sus fuerzas estaban al servicio de Eyvindur. Eyvindur ratificó como general a Elemmíre y a Lady Nienor, como señora del este. Además de reafirmar lealtades, manifestaban así que estaban de acuerdo con las decisiones de su rey y su política.

Eyriander llamó a Lord Aldor. El istyar avanzó e hizo otro tanto para ser confirmado como maestre supremo. La antigua orden de hechiceros debía ser nuevamente restaurada, Lord Aldor escogería de entre los ehtyar de Celebrant a los más capaces para nombrarlos sus pares.

Fue el turno de Hagen, quien volvería a ser proclamado Lord Protector del reino. Hagen le había dicho a Eyvindur que hincaría rodilla con gusto pero que además reclamaría para sí mismo el título de "amante real" para hacerlo oficial. Eyvindur no se lo tomó en serio hasta que, antes de cumplir con el ceremonial, Hagen abrió la boca para hablar.

Eyvindur le hizo un gesto de advertencia, pero en realidad no tenía de que preocuparse.

–Yo, Hagen, el dragón negro de Svartálfheim, me someto con todo lo que soy y todo cuanto puedo ser a la voluntad de mi rey. Renuncio a mostrar mi figura de monstruo si no es por orden suya, salvo que mi rey o el reino se vean en peligro.

Hubo murmullos en derredor. Hagen juraba para disolver los temores que lo rodeaban por el terror que había sembrado en Vilwarin. Ya había accedido a ser juzgado por lo acontecido, y ahora reafirmaba que no se escaparía y que no usaría su fuerza de dragón para salvarse. Posó rodilla en el suelo ante Eyvindur, el cual aceptó su juramento sin mostrarse conmovido pero fue al único al que le tendió una mano para levantarse.

Los últimos en ser llamados, pero no por eso menos importantes, fueron los elfos oscuros encabezados por Svadilfari y sus representantes.

Estaban Vanima, Nulka y Tulk. Y cuando se hincaron para jurar lealtad, Amarië, Narog y todos los que estaban entre la multitud hicieron lo mismo, incluyendo a los elfos que habían viajado desde Asgard. Tulk los había instado a que siguieran a Svadilfari pues se estaban engañando si creían que Asgard era su hogar permanente, sobre todo ahora que habían perdido a Thor y que Svadilfari permanecería en Svartálfheim.

–Te reconocemos como nuestro rey. Te seguiremos y honraremos con nuestras acciones, nos sometemos a ti para vivir en tu paz y te atesoraremos en nuestros corazones.

–Juro –respondió Eyvindur a Svadilfari –que su lealtad no será defraudada. Los protegeré con mi vida, seré generoso con las manos y fiel en mis pensamientos. Hasta el día en que el corazón de las tinieblas acoja nuestras almas y las conduzca hasta Naira Anar e Isil. –Svadilfari no pudo evitar sonreírle, pues Eyvindur había empleado la misma fórmula que los capitanes de los elfos oscuros ocupaban para con su tripulación. –Mi reino es ahora su reino.

.

Eyvindur estaba agotado. Permanecía inmóvil y erguido; escuchaba atentamente pero Hagen notaba la forma en que se apretaba los dedos con la escasa fuerza que tenía en ellos, un gesto casi imperceptible de ansiedad. Estaba sentado a la diestra de Eyvindur, pero aún desde lejos sabría lo que le pasaba pues aunque todos miraban continuamente a Eyvindur en cada gesto y cada palabra, nadie lo hacía con el amor que Hagen le profesaba.

Tras la ceremonia, se habían reunido en consejo. Elemmíre, Lady Nienor, Vanima, Svadilfari, Nulka, Lord Aldor, la reina Eyriander, Oarel; y todos los capitanes con que contaban estaban presentes, sentados en un círculo. Todos querían que Eyvindur los escuchase, que decidiera el curso del reino ahora que la guerra estaba finiquitada y que gobernase los destinos de todas las razas que habitaban su mundo.

–Los vanir tienen una petición –dijo Lady Nienor, –además de los pagos de guerra, te piden rescindir el vasallaje al que se vieron sometidos en el acuerdo que pactaron primero con su alteza Larus y después contigo mi señor, durante el asedio de Vanaheim; como un gesto de gratitud hacia ellos.

–La petición es desmedida. –Objetó Elemmíre. –Y aún no hemos acabado. Los muspell que se escaparon se han asentado en las ruinas de Enya, ¿no consideran los vanir que están cobrando por anticipado por una labor inconclusa?

–No creo que lo sientan así –dijo Lady Nienor. –Mucho me temo que nuestros aliados no están dispuestos a combatir más. Los vanir ya han enviado parte de su ejército a casa. Los jötun no han dicho que requerirán por su apoyo; y los ases se han demorado, pero no han emprendido más acciones que cuidar de sus heridos.

–¿Sif te dijo que partirán? Esa prerrogativa es de Thor. –Comentó Elemmíre.

–No he podido hablar con ella en persona pero tenemos concertada una audiencia. –El protocolo cortesano imperaba a pesar de que seguían asentados en una fortaleza medio derruida recién salida de un asedio.

Nadie mencionó más a Thor. Muy pocos sabían lo que en realidad le había pasado. Loki en primer lugar, los generales ases, Lord Aldor se lo había contado a Eyvindur y éste había compartido el secreto con Hagen; Karnilla hizo lo mismo. Pero nadie más. Ni los capitanes ni los soldados sabían que aquel llamado "luz de los nueve" había sido reducido a un…

–Vanima debe hablarte de los enanos mi señor –la mención de estos últimos desconectó a Hagen de sus piadosas cavilaciones. Nienor le cedió la palabra a la elfa oscura. Hagen la miró con atención. Era agraciada e inteligente y se veía que adoraba a Svadilfari y a Eyvindur.

–Mi señor, los enanos han nombrado a Lord Haryon como su rey, luego de brindarle los honores correspondientes a Tryggvi, caído en batalla como gran guerrero. –Hagen procuró no mirar a Nulka ni por accidente. Entre los dos habían cambiado a Tryggvi por éste otro, el cual no sabría que su asunción al trono era obra de dos detestables enemigos. Hagen no esperaba una nota de agradecimiento de parte de Haryon, tan sólo rezaba porque fuera menos serpiente ponzoñosa que los dos soberanos anteriores. –Y después de eso trataron de marcharse. Sin embargo, Nulka, señor de la guerra, y yo; nos percatamos de ello y nos atrevimos a obrar en tu nombre. –Elemmíre y varios elfos de luz se revolvieron incómodos en su asiento. Svadilfari se estaba mirando las rodillas como si las encontrase fascinantes. Si Vanima no había sido cuidadosa habría dado pie a otro conflicto entre enanos y elfos. –Le recordé que no podía partir sin parlamentar primero el acuerdo que regirá las relaciones entre su raza y la nuestra. Me juró que enviaría un embajador para acordar todo ello.

–¿Y lo dejaste ir? –Inquirió Lord Aldor.

–No mi señor. Tuve que recordarle que Tryggvi pactó la rendición de los enanos a Thor, y se comprometió a pagar una indemnización de guerra cuyo monto desconocemos. –Hagen estaba sorprendido y no era el único. Los señores elfos se mostraron impresionados de que Vanima ya estuviese al corriente de la política realizada por gente con la que nunca tuvo contacto; pero que atañía a los intereses de Eyvindur.

–Tiene gran valía como consejera –susurró Lord Aldor a Hagen. –Le recomendaré a Eyvindur que la considere para un cargo y tú deberás apoyarme en ello. –Hagen procuró no sonreír. Maldito Nulka que se lo señaló primero, pero en verdad estaba hecho la reina de Svartalfheim.

–Dijo que él no había prometido nada y que no parlamentaría conmigo –todos adivinaron que seguramente había insultado a Vanima. –Le dije que nadie de mi humilde condición se atrevería a humillarlo imponiéndole reconocer la palabra de su antecesor y me aparté pero… pero… –Vanima se ruborizó –mi adorado Meletyalda Svadilfari, levantó nuevamente el muro exterior encerrando a nuestro señor enano dentro, y le pedí a Nulka que controlase puertas, baluartes y muros.

–Esencialmente lo tomaste prisionero. –Dijo Eyvindur sin dejar notar si las acciones de Vanima lo complacían o por el contrario las reprobaba.

–En forma pero no en nombre. Y podrás culparme de todo si he ocasionado querellas innecesarias. – Eyvindur asintió y Vanima volvió a sentarse.

–Desconozco lo que Thor pactó con Tryggvi, en sus detalles –admitió Eyvindur. –Pero Vanima, ya que te has ocupado del asunto con toda tu habilidad, te doy pleno poder para continuar la negociación. Te apoyará en esto Elemmíre para que los enanos no piensen que obras sólo en nombre de los elfos oscuros. Habla con los ases, con Hogun o con Sif que fungieron como testigos de cuanto Tryggvi prometió, redacta el documento que esclarezca la indemnización y los pagos. En cuanto a los vanir, Nienor, negocia con ellos, tienen mi gratitud pero no puedo permitirme concederles a un tiempo dinero y además anular el vasallaje, persuádelos de aceptar una cosa u otra pero no ambas.

–Así lo haré alteza. –Dijeron cada una.

Hubo una breve pausa en la que cada cual se quejó de la situación. Elemmíre tenía el saldo de los caídos pero no había querido develarlo en voz alta. Habían sufrido grandes bajas, no sólo en cuanto a soldados sino en cuanto a la población en general. Habían perdido varias ciudades. El sur y el este estaban derruidos, el norte y el oeste permanecían indemnes y tendrían que sostener con alimentos, sanadores, hogares y materiales al resto del reino. Habían perdido el observatorio y la capital. Había hambre, miedo y dolor regados por doquier. A Eyvindur empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Hagen notó una leve gota de sudor en su sien y el surco en su ceño. Quería dar por terminada la sesión y llevárselo a descansar un poco. De nuevo iban a conseguir que quedase en los huesos como no le dieran un respiro.

–Eyvindur, ¿dónde asentarás el gobierno del reino? –El que preguntaba era Lord Aldor. El viejo istyar podía ser de lo más noble del reino pero tenía un tacto para plantear cuestiones dolorosas que ni un jötun envidiaría. –¿En Artamir o en Celebrant?

–Debemos rescatar Enya de manos de los muspell –saltó de inmediato Elemmíre. Varios asintieron.

–Vilwarin debe ser reconstruida para demostrar que nuestro reino no está perdido –dijo alguien más, Nienor negaba.

–Ven a Celebrant, a la ciudad donde Eyrikur lo inició todo mi lord –le pidió la elfa.

–Artamir está mejor resguardada.

–La población de Vilwarin se desbandó pero su alteza debe proveerlos de un hogar.

–La gente de Bain también merece un sitio donde vivir. ¿Qué será de los elfos oscuros que apoyaron en este conflicto?

–El castillo Steindor está en pie con su tesoro intacto, la guerra no lo alcanzó.

–Madre –le susurró Hagen a Eyriander. –Por favor, es suficiente. Díselos. –La reina madre rara vez decía nada en una sesión de gobierno. Unas palabras amables para recibir a un invitado, convidaba la gente a la mesa o agradecía obsequios recibidos, pero jamás se había atrevido a dar por finalizada una reunión, eso era prerrogativa del rey.

–Mi señores –dijo Eyriander y todos callaron. –Mi hijo resolverá esta última cuestión tras meditarlo pues no es cualquier decisión la que está por tomar. Los ha escuchado y ama a su pueblo como un padre a un hijo, así que sabrá resolver esta inquietud que los agobia. Mi hijo los invita a su mesa a todos por su ardua labor.

Todos se mostraron agradecidos y hasta halagados.

Eyriander se acercó discretamente a Vanima.

–Necesitamos la cena dispuesta y pronto. –Susurró la reina.

–Tengo a alguien que me ayuda en esos menesteres, todo estará dispuesto de inmediato mi señora.

Eyvindur no se tuvo mucho tiempo con sus invitados, pero los dispensó de tener que dispersarse dando por terminada la cena cuando él se levantó. Le agradeció a su madre como si ella hubiese preparado personalmente la comida. El banquete, por cierto, era obra de Amarië, quien se tomó la osadía de despedirse de Eyvindur efusivamente, besándole la manga de la ropa. Un gesto de pleitesía nunca visto en la corte élfica, pues ellos no solían ni acercarse tanto ni mucho menos tocar al rey, y peor aún tocarlo con los labios. Pero nadie se lo tomó a mal y hubo quien inclusive alabó la humildad y belleza de esta joven elfa.

Hagen se fue detrás de Eyvindur en cuanto lo vio partir, ya todos sabían que era el amante real, así que para qué disimular nada.

.

Le quitó las prendas que llevaba puestas recordando las cinco capas de ropa que antes solía usar. Eyvindur solía ataviarse con pantalones de hechura sencilla, una camisa, una túnica que solía llegarle a las rodillas, una sobreveste ricamente bordada y un mantón largo. Y a veces a eso le sumaba un abrigo si hacía frío. Verlo sólo en pantalones y camisa era casi verlo desnudo. Hagen había detestado tanta ceremonia, pero había adorado la ropa de dormir que Eyvindur usaba. Era tan ligera que a veces transparentaba las líneas del cuerpo de Eyvindur, la aureola de sus pezones, la curva bajo sus axilas, la línea de sus clavículas. Era ropa fresca y sencilla sin dejar de ser hermosa. A Hagen le gustaba como terminaba arrugada cuando rodaban juntos por las sábanas; y la facilidad con la que podía meter sus manos debajo para rozarle la piel. En cambio ahora, Eyvindur dormía envuelto en burda ropa de lana como cualquier campesino, apenas una bata la cual se ceñía lo más que podía porque además tenía frío casi siempre, y procuraba ocultarle a Hagen su cuerpo para no despertarle el deseo de yacer juntos o quizás por vergüenza del estado en el que se encontraba.

Hagen terminó de abotonarle la ropa de lana. En la tosca mesa junto al lecho había un montón de botellas que Karnilla había ido dejándoles para tratar una u otra dolencia. Hagen ya se sabía al dedillo el contenido de esa botica. Buscó la poción que relajaba a Eyvindur cuando estaba demasiado agobiado y que le quitaría el dolor de cabeza. Se la acercó a su amado que ya se estaba acomodando entre las cobijas. La estancia estaba fría, no tenían chimenea. No habían hecho falta mientras los muspell calentaban el reino con sus incendios.

–¿Cómo sabías que tenía este malestar? –Hagen se encogió de hombros. –Me cuidas tanto, en verdad debes amarme mucho. –Eyvindur se bebió la poción de un solo trago y empezó a adormilarse de inmediato. No hablaron de los asuntos del reino salvo de uno. –¿Crees que podríamos rescatar Enya? ¿Crees que podríamos restaurar Vilwarin? –Pero antes de que Hagen respondiera Eyvindur ya se había dormido.

–Te desgastarías inútilmente en ello; y los fantasmas de tus recuerdos te atormentarían a ti y a todos tus elfos dispuestos a vivir ahí nuevamente. ¿Qué harías con las habitaciones cuyos ocupantes habituales murieron? ¿Con los aposentos de Lúne? ¿Cuánto gastarías en rellenar la biblioteca de nuevo? ¿En reforestar el jardín de los mallörn? ¿Qué harías con toda la sangre que hay que lavar? Enya te consumiría mi amor, cuando tienes muchas otras cosas de que ocuparte. –Hagen le dio un beso en la frente. –Perdóname de nuevo porque hoy otra vez me arrepiento de ser el arma que arrasó nuestro hermoso hogar.

Dejó a Eyvindur para buscarse más de cenar, no se había llenado con lo previo. Volvió a la cama del rey sin recibir demasiadas miradas de censura por ello.

–Estos se piensan que uso a Eyvindur para satisfacerme noche sí y noche también. Si supieran que no le pongo una mano encima más que para cobijarlo y que me ocupo más de darle de comer y ver que descanse, que de darle placer.

Cayó dormido junto a Eyvindur el cual aún dormido, se pegó a su cuerpo caliente en cuanto lo sintió cerca. Fue una de esas noches en que las pesadillas asaltaron a Hagen. Volvió a verse dragón, sobrevolando Vilwarin, destruyendo todo con una marea de fuego para luego destrozar el escudo que protegía el castillo. Vio de nuevo el momento en que entró por la claraboya del techo para tomar su más valioso tesoro: el rey. Pero en esta pesadilla no se lo llevó a su nido improvisado. Arrojó a Eyvindur a los pies de Tryggvi, de Thyra, de Herryk y de Segsmündr los cuales de inmediato se ensañaban con Eyvindur.

Hagen era hombre, gritaba, maldecía, se retorcía tratando de zafarse de ataduras invisibles mientras sus enemigos, ya todos muertos en la realidad, destrozaban a Eyvindur. Vio a Tryggvi pasándoselo a Segsmündr desnudo y rapado. A Thyra ciñéndose el cabello de Eyvindur como una estola. A Herryk preparando el martillo con que le rompería las manos.

"El destino de Lara hubiera sido el suyo".

–¡No lo toques! –Le gritó Hagen a Segsmündr cuando este se abalanzó cubriendo el cuerpo indefenso de su amado con el propio. Hagen se zafó de la magia que lo retenía y se lanzó contra Segsmündr. Le arrancó a Eyvindur de las manos y lo escudó tras él. –Yo te protegeré, no importa lo que pase, conmigo estarás a salvo, lo juro, lo juro. –Y Eyvindur le acercó los labios al oído y empezó a cantarle a Hagen. A pesar de que los enanos venían a por ellos con hachas, a pesar de que Segsmündr convocaba a sus mercenarios.

Hagen abrió los ojos. Eyvindur estaba cantando en realidad, le estaba acariciando la frente con sus dedos torpes que rozaban cual alas de mariposa, lo miraba con esa ternura suya que nadie más podía ver. Hagen apretó los ojos. No podía perdonarse a sí mismo. Y lo que más anheló en ese instante fue tomar a Eyvindur, para sentirse más hombre y menos bestia. No por lujuria insatisfecha, sino porque no podía concebir otra manera de mostrar la magnitud de su arrepentimiento y la necesidad de su alma de ser sosegada por el amor de Eyvindur. Pero ni siquiera intentó acercársele, ni incitarlo, ni pidió con sus palabras tan ardientes pero prosaicas. No se sintió con derecho a ello en ese momento.

–Estabas hablando dormido –le dijo Eyvindur interrumpiendo su canción. Y así había deducido el contenido del funesto sueño. Eyvindur lo ayudó a incorporarse en la cama. Creó magia de luz entre sus manos, que había unido a manera de cuenco. Y de esa pequeña poza de luz emergieron estrellas que se quedaron flotando por todos lados iluminándolos, calentando la habitación. Hagen sonrió enternecido. Así era como Eyvindur entendía su necesidad de ser consolado, este era el confort que le ofrecía. –¿Recuerdas que una vez me narraste una historia norn sobre sexo y yo te dije que los elfos no tenemos tales relatos?

–Lo recuerdo.

–Pero lo que no te dije en esa ocasión es que lo que sí tenemos son historias de amor. ¿Haz oído el relato de Beleg?

–Sí. –Hagen llevaba muchos años siendo svartá.

–¿Tolerarías que te lo cuente de nuevo aun sabiendo que ya lo conoces?

–Estaría honrado de que lo hagas. –Eyvindur desgranó el relato en pocas palabras. Beleg era un héroe que protagonizaba una larga epopeya en la cual corría muchas aventuras. A veces los elfos se lanzaban a cantar el relato completo y semejante cosa les tomaba una noche entera. Pero Eyvindur narró en vez de cantar y se enfocó en un solo capítulo en el cuál el héroe se enamoró de una dama que le estaba prohibida debido a su rango. La añoró durante largos siglos sin que ninguno sacrificase su virtud en aras de consumar el amor. Hasta la noche en que él la salvó de un terrible monstruo y ella entendió al fin que nadie nunca la amaría como Beleg y que aunque no era libre de elegirlo para sí misma, sí que lo era para entregarse a él.

–Así que la doncella lo mandó buscar y las primeras palabras que le dijo al verlo fueron estas: amigo Beleg, no puedo honrarte pidiéndote que seas mi esposo, pero a vos os amo tanto como se pude amar y soy vuestra. –Eyvindur calló dejando inconclusa la historia.

Hagen sintió que durante varios segundos el sonido de su voz se prolongaba en sus tímpanos. Eyvindur se sonrojó confuso, su mirada ardiente; y Hagen entendió que esperaba su respuesta. Procuró hacer memoria y Siofua le concedió recordar la respuesta de Beleg a su dama:

–Yo no me he atrevido a deciros que desde hace mucho sois lo único que ocupa mis pensamientos. Me entrego a vos, podéis exigirme lo que os plazca y no darme más que lo que queráis. Mi amor será lo que vos deseéis. –Hagen se rió sintiéndose algo torpe; jamás había dicho frases tan melosas, al menos no en esas palabras; y menos en medio de un centenar de pequeñas estrellas que ocultaban la austeridad de sus aposentos, convirtiéndolos en algo suntuoso de ver, más que la rica decoración que los rodeaba por las noches en Enya. –Creo recordar que tras esta declaración que se hicieron, Beleg y su dama escogieron pactar un juramento de amarse por el resto de sus días, pero que de hecho no consumaron su romance con sus cuerpos. Es que el Beleg fue algo tonto, ella ya había cedido, debió responderle algo como… –Eyvindur le tapó la boca antes de que Hagen pudiese seguir.

Eyvindur le tomó las manos y las guió a sus botones. A Hagen le fascinó la turbación de Eyvindur y su sonrojo. Si antes hubiera sucumbido a la tentación de encamarse a las skjaldmö, ninguna de ellas se habría mostrado así para él. Entendió el mensaje y desabotonó la ropa de Eyvindur pero cuando trató de meterle las manos para alcanzar su piel, su elfo se apartó. Hagen soltó un suspiro. Eyvindur era así, mostrando deseo para luego apartarse; y Hagen ya estaba habituado a ir a por él cuando dudaba. Pero ahora Eyvindur le hizo un gesto de permanecer sentado y no moverse. Hagen estaba intrigado.

Y su amado se despojó de la ropa poniéndose al descubierto en un solo movimiento fluido. Como si necesitase hacerlo así para no arrepentirse luego. Hacía tiempo, cuando volvieron a reunirse en el templo de Isil, había hecho algo similar, pero en ese entonces Eyvindur había querido decirle: "mírame, mira lo que hicieron conmigo" y también había puesto a prueba la devoción de Hagen en sus reacciones hacia su cuerpo. Pero esta vez no era así. Hagen entendió que las pequeña estrellas que los rodeaban tenían como finalidad calentar la habitación para que Eyvindur estuviese cómodo desnudo.

–Mi amor será lo que tu desees –le repitió Eyvindur y Hagen vio que se humedecía los labios. –Soy tuyo.

Y Hagen no era tan inepto como lo fue Beleg.

Repasó el cuerpo de Eyvindur, tan delgado que ahora tenía una cintura estrecha. Se le marcaban las líneas de las costillas de una palidez que exigía las atenciones de Hagen para poner remedio a esa falta de color. Sus pezones eran tan apetecibles como siempre al igual que su cuello. El cabello le había crecido en algo dándole un halo de inocencia a su rostro. Pero lo más maravilloso de todo, desde el punto de vista de Hagen, fue constatar que el miembro de Eyvindur estaba duro bajo la ropa interior que aún conservaba. Hagen se le hincó enfrente, mirándolo desde donde estaba, adorándolo con abandono. Eyvindur jadeó cuando le alcanzó el borde de la única prenda que le quedaba puesta y se la bajó poco a poco. Las manos de Hagen apresaron las nalgas de Eyvindur para acercarlo a él y poder chupársela a gusto.

Eyvindur le hundió con torpeza los dedos entre el cabello; Hagen lo sintió palpitando entre sus labios. Su amado era frío y además era elfo, y para colmo era el más complicado de los elfos; pero en ese momento le pareció a Hagen que era sólo un hombre más, que llevaba mucho tiempo sin un buen orgasmo. Eyvindur le estaba rogando por más a la vez que le suplicaba que se apartara. Hagen obedeció lo que le vino en gana, succionando con avidez, tocándolo con su lengua por todos lados, acariciándolo con una habilidad de la cual, estaba seguro, que Eyvindur no había disfrutado nunca antes. Su elfo se zafó de sus labios cuando sintió que estallaba, vaciándose en cambio entre sus propias manos. Eyvindur se derrumbó sobre la cama y Hagen fue a por él.

–Si me lo pides pararé ahora mismo. Me basta con haberte dado satisfacción, no te pido ninguna para mí –al final si era tan tonto como Beleg, aunque Hagen si sabía ser un caballero, pues un hombre de verdad no deja a su amor sin satisfacerla, ese Beleg igual debió consentir a su dama con su boca aunque luego ella no se dejase poseer. Aunque si lo hizo, los elfos seguramente no cantarían esa hazaña. Hagen se sentó a su lado para besarlo, para darle a probar su propio sabor.

–No… –susurró Eyvindur respirando agitadamente. –No tenemos con que…

–¿Lubricarte? –Hagen lo dijo y Eyvindur se rió censurándole por llamar a las cosas por su nombre sin el eufemismo necesario para conservar un poquito de decencia banal. –Sí tenemos, aquí mismo –le dijo Hagen separándole las manos a Eyvindur el cual se avergonzó lo triple de lo que ya estaba. –Pero te lo dije de nuevo. Puedo tenerte aquí mismo, desnudo y apetecible, mirando como adquiriste algo de color; y me siento más ardiente que entre las llamas de los muspell luego de haberte probado. Pero jamás te tocaría en contra de tu voluntad. Si ahora mismo lo que deseas es dormir, eso es lo que haremos.

–No, lo que más deseo ahora mismo es… tú sabes.

–No, no sé, dímelo –le pidió Hagen sin guardarse la sonrisa pervertida que le afloró en la cara. –Quiero oírte dulzura, dime lo que quieres.

–Quiero que me tomes, quiero que me abras con tus hábiles manos, quiero que te adentres en mí y que me des ese amor que sólo tú puedes entregarme. –Hagen se mordió los labios. –Por Tyr, te ves más triunfal que cuando vencimos a Magog.

–Esta es sin duda una victoria más placentera.

–No sabía que estábamos en guerra.

–Era más bien una guerra contra mis propios deseos. –Se rieron de lo dicho y de la forma en que fue dicho. Hagen se quitó la ropa con celeridad y se apresuró a acunar a Eyvindur entre sus brazos. Lo hizo sentarse en su regazo, le limpió las manos de su propia semilla y cómo prometió, la usó para humedecer sus dedos antes de hundirlos en la carne de Eyvindur, preparándolo para amarse. Eyvindur suspiró en su oído, dejándose llevar como nunca. Las pequeñas estrellas dispersas a su alrededor palidecieron un momento antes de hacerse más brillantes. Hacía calor y estaban húmedos, tan a gusto como dentro de un refugio ajeno a todo lo que habían sufrido, y a todo lo que los reclamaba fuera. El cuerpo de Eyvindur fue cediendo a las caricias de Hagen dilatándose poco a poco pero pronto fue claro para el norn que haría falta más que la semilla de Eyvindur para poder penetrarlo. Le mordió los hombros despacio y lo apretó contra él; Eyvindur ondulaba incitándolo con esos movimientos que emulaban la cópula. –Espera –le pidió, tumbándolo sobre la cama.

–No sé si estoy listo –se quejó Eyvindur, pero no se movió.

–Sé sin dudarlo que no lo estás, pero no te preocupes, ya me ocupo de ello. –Haciendo algo que había hecho bastante a menudo últimamente. Se tocó a sí mismo. Eyvindur se giró de costado contemplando lo que hacía. –Me gusta que me veas, porque estoy así de duro por ti. –Estaba por culminar, –prepárate, abre las piernas.

–¿Qué haces? –Eyvindur no lo entendía pero obedeció, sonrojado y febril. Hagen se acomodó en su entrada pero no lo penetró, en cambio se corrió sobre Eyvindur el cual por fin comprendió de que iba. Soltó un grito entre sorpresa y jadeo, poniéndose duro de nuevo ante lo que Hagen hacía.

–Pero, ¿podrás?…

–Claro que podré. –Se ufanó Hagen. Se siguió acariciando con una mano para no ablandarse y con la otra, empujó su semilla dentro del estrecho orificio de Eyvindur el cual se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

–Tómame ya. –Hagen sonrió ante la urgencia de Eyvindur, ante este deseo espontáneo que ahora manifestaba. Lo cubrió con su cuerpo como si quisiera abrigarlo. La bulbosa cabeza del miembro de Hagen atravesó a Eyvindur mandándolo al Valhalla.

–Dioses, te sientes muy bien, no voy a resistirte mucho. –Admitió. Eyvindur le respondió en un gemido ahogado. –¿Te duele?

–No, no me duele nada, por favor Hagen…

Hagen se zafó del estrecho abrazo en que Eyvindur lo tenía y volvió a empujar lento, acomodándose para dárselo como Eyvindur lo quería. Él sabía, pues eran pocas las formas de amar que desconocía, que los sodomitas encuentran placer en ser dilatados y luego colmados, en la fricción de la cópula que les permitía sentirse como mujeres por atrás y estimulados como hombres por delante. Un amante hábil podría hacerlos ver estrellas al poseerlos. Pero también, sabía que el mejor placer a ofrendarles era estimularlos en la próstata. Amar a Eyvindur a veces había sido infernal, otras veces había sido sublime, pero cada vez que se lo había hecho, Hagen debía ofrendarle todos sus sentidos, entregándose por completo a él. Era una extraña sensación en la que por momentos se sentía vulnerable y expuesto.

Se lo hundió encontrando ese dulce lugar que al ser tocado enloquecía a Eyvindur. Su amado lloriqueó y se arqueó bajo él. Hagen bajó la mano hasta el centro de Eyvindur para acariciar su falo, estaba duro de nuevo. Cada vez que Hagen se lo clavaba hasta el fondo rozándole la próstata, la punta del miembro de su amado goteaba.

–Estás tan… tan caliente. –Eyvindur no negó lo que decía. Sorprendió a Hagen culminando abruptamente, manchándolos a ambos, su magia que los envolvía fulguró deslumbrándolo. Hagen incrementó sus embestidas con furor, sintiendo una nueva descarga acumulándose, follando a Eyvindur a través de su propio orgasmo. Se inclinó sobre Eyvindur y lo besó mientras se corría; empujándose hasta el fondo de su blanco y suave cuerpo.

–¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió Eyvindur besándolo igual, mientras su magia se apagaba poco a poco. Hagen no paraba de reír.

–Es que acabas de hacerme ver estrellas. –Le dijo. –Te adoro, te adoro.

Se amodorraron un momento, hasta que Eyvindur empezó a tiritar. Hagen se puso de pie y fue a por la vasija de agua que siempre les dejaban. La calentó entre sus manos con algo de su magia de fuego y buscó un paño para ayudarle a Eyvindur a asearse. Lo fue limpiando con cuidado bajo los brazos, el cuello, suministrándole caricias regadas por la piel. No tenían espacio ni habían tenido tiempo para bañarse. Se aseaban con agua y paños; Eyvindur añoraba una tina pero no se quejaba.

–No me importa estar pegajosos, durmamos.

–No, mañana apestarás a semen y a cópula. Si apareces así ante tu pueblo me ensartaran a flechazos y quiero vivir para repetir lo que hicimos. –Eyvindur sonrió. –Acuéstate.

Eyvindur obedeció tendiéndose sobre un costado. Se sobresaltó algo aterrado cuando Hagen volvió a meterle los dedos en su abertura aún lánguida. Su propia semilla goteó entre los dedos de Hagen.

–¿Qué haces?

–Te escurrirá entre los muslos cuando te pongas de pie.

–No, por favor. –Hagen lo tranquilizó acariciándole la espalda.

–No lo haremos de nuevo, ya veo que estás satisfecho y no quiero presionarte hasta que te duela. Relájate. –Le pidió al tiempo que le ayudaba, algo tan íntimo que Eyvindur jamás soñaría con permitírselo a nadie más.

Cuando Hagen terminó y se aseó un poco a sí mismo; se enroscaron para dormir pegados piel con piel. Ninguno sabía cuándo podrían volver a amarse así.

.

.

Otra vez era un cuervo volando entre sueños; viendo una miríada de visiones, sueños de gente ajena a él que no le interesaban. No es que pudiera espiar en la mente de cualquiera, solamente en aquellas lo bastante débiles. Enanos que soñaban con matar un dragón, soldados que soñaban con suaves brazos femeninos, un catamita que soñaba con un elfo. Los había dejado a todos lejos tratando de alcanzar Hel y a Thor una vez más.

Se había peleado con él.

O algo parecido. Había perdido la paciencia y estallado en contra del remedo de Thor con el que compartía la alcoba, como si no fuera suficiente tortura saberlo en ese estado como para encima haberse sometido voluntariamente a cuidarlo. Thor se quedaba de pie ahí donde lo pusieras, seguía a Loki si lo halaba de la mano, hacía ademanes sencillos como un títere. Y Loki lo había hecho rodearlo con sus brazos para apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Thor. Sin embargo ese abrazo lejos de brindarle algún alivio tan sólo sirvió para que perdiera los estribos. Lo insultó hasta hartarse, le reprochó la promesa que le hizo de volver a él, lo reprendió por haberse vendido a Hela. Hubiera querido matarlo. Pero este monigote, este mentecato sin alma ni siquiera se enteró de nada. Y si Loki no lo atacó fue sólo porque tuvo a bien recordarse de último momento que este no era Thor. Era un cadáver redivivo, como aquellos con los que experimentaba en el observatorio.

El hombre–cuervo no halló lo que buscaba. Volvió a su habitación en plena noche para refugiarse en la cama que compartía con nadie, pues este cuerpo vacío de alma no era nadie. El ave se volvió hombre y se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba soñando que se acostaba a dormir. Una manera diferente de terminar su travesía, que esperando hasta el final, hasta la desesperación. Se quedó inmóvil contemplando el techo, desolado.

–¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal? –Quizás era el momento de desistir y resignarse. Aunque él no era precisamente versado en eso. Tendría que volver a Asgard, recluiría esta sombra de Thor lejos de la ciudad, lo enviaría a Gladsheim pues verlo sería deplorable para el pueblo y los nobles.

Se adormiló lleno de estos pensamientos hasta que de pronto sintió una mano sobre su abdomen, acariciándolo suavemente.

–Thor, nuestro hijo, es eso lo que te importa, lo que te traerá de vuelta –casi ronroneó sintiendo la cálida mano deslizarse bajo su ropa para tocarlo sobre su piel. Sintió que lo presionaba con los dedos, lo que dio al traste con sus emociones, se sentía incómodo, incorrecto. Comprendió que quien lo tocaba no lo estaba acariciando, lo estaba auscultando. Se encendió con la furia que lo acometía cuando alguien trataba de entrometerse con su gestación. Intentó incorporarse para defenderse y proteger a su hijo, pero no pudo. Estaba completamente inmovilizado.

–Es una serpiente, lo que llevas dentro no tiene forma humana, es un monstruo. –Le dijo la voz de Bölthorn, su odiado enemigo. Loki se debatió bajo el hechizo que lo aprisionaba, intentando soltarse. –¿Qué harás con él? –Bölthorn lo soltó pero Loki sintió la cama hundirse bajo su peso cuando el demonio se sentó a su lado. –¿Lo llevarás a Asgard? Imagínalo. Allá te detestan, jamás olvidarán que eres un jötun ni perdonarán que Thor te haya amado. Te culparán de lo que le pasó a Thor, de lo que le hiciste con tu magia, dirán que debiste dejarlo seguir su camino rumbo al Valhala en lugar de retenerlo en esta odiosa forma; o peor te tacharán de nigromante y exigirán que se te castigue por ello. Igual te culparán por lo que le pasó a Hërin, nacido aesir y transformado en monstruo; y cuando des a luz este retoño infernal… –Bölthorn se rió –imagina la cara del sanador que te ayude en el parto cuando tu hijo lo muerda o se le enrosque. Lo matarán o lo encerrarán; y te odiaran aún más. Dámelo. Sólo yo puedo cuidar de él, sólo yo puedo criarlo. Te ayudaré a salvar tu vida y nadie sabrá lo que fue de este infante. Volverás a casa con un peso menos encima.

–Nunca –articuló Loki. Y Bölthorn le dio un "sea" antes de apresarlo por el cuello.

–Entonces simplemente puedo matarte y tomarlo de tu cadáver. –Loki no podía ver a Bölthorn, como si un velo lo ocultase de su vista, pero percibía sus largos dedos alrededor de su cuello, quitándole el aire. Se debatió apresado por el terror más puro que hubiese sentido. Atenazado por el miedo que las palabras de Bölthorn le infundieron, pues no eran sino sus propios temores, los más ocultos y vergonzosos temores. Se sintió en gran agonía, sintió que su hijo sufría dentro de él. Le empezó a doler el abdomen pero no podía gritar.

Hasta que de pronto, su pesadilla se aclaró. La habitación se había desvanecido y ahora estaba en medio de un yermo, con un suelo encapotado sobre él y árboles marchitos a su alrededor. Se incorporó de golpe sobándose el cuello y el vientre. Pasó saliva con algo de dolor y entonces lo vio.

Thor estaba ahí. Loki estaba muy sorprendido del giro de su pesadilla; se puso de pie. Permanecieron así, tranquilos, tan sólo mirándose uno al otro. Thor se acercó y extendió la mano hacía su cara y le enjugó unas lágrimas con dedos rasposos; Loki no se había percatado de que había llorado. El que lo acompañaba no era el Thor en su habitación, el que no lo reconocía cuando lo miraba, incapaz de hilvanar un pensamiento; pero tampoco era su viejo amor, el que lo adoraba y se le notaba cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en él. Este lo distinguía pero no parecía saber quién era.

Loki se fijó mejor en él. Llevaba la capa roja encima, el torso desnudo, estaba sucio como si acabara de luchar en una ciénega. Tenía una herida en la frente, un corte profundo que dejaba expuesto el blanco del cráneo. Loki no dudó en acercarle una mano y cerrar la lesión con su magia curativa. Thor se dejó tocar con mirada curiosa y cuando Loki apartó la mano se pasó encima los dedos palpando y comprobando que la herida había sanado, tenía los dedos sucios de tierra y se ensució la cara al tocarse. Soltó una carcajada, el único sonido en medio de su silencio. Asintió aprobando la obra de Loki, el cual no se atrevía a decirle nada, tenía miedo de que se disolviera si perturbaba el sueño con sus palabras.

Loki le tomó el rostro entre las manos y avanzó por un beso. Thor se lo dio, se lo concedió sería más preciso de decir; y Loki lo reconoció por el sabor de su boca, por el calor de sus labios y por la forma en que le devolvía la caricia; con todo lo intenso que Thor era, con algo de alevosía en su manera de besar. Dejaron de besarse. Thor le tomó una mano a Loki y se la guio a la cara superior de uno de sus muslos. Tenía ahí otra herida que escurría sangre. Loki la cerró en un parpadeo. Thor volvió a asentir y agarró a Loki por la cintura para darle un beso en pago.

Su diálogo tácito: tú me curas y yo te beso.

Y después le mostró una herida más, echándose detrás de los hombros la capa y enseñándole que sobre el abdomen había una marca de zarpas que le rasgaron la piel. Loki le pasó la mano cerrándola y se fijó en una cicatriz que estaba debajo de esa herida. ¡Era la que Loki le hizo! Un día en el que enloquecido por la traición había apuñalado a Thor. Y luego cuando había recobrado su magia de foreldrar, había borrado todas las marcas en el cuerpo de Thor excepto esa.

"Déjame conservar esta. Me la hiciste tú, presa de un gran dolor. No quiero olvidar que casi te pierdo" eso le había dicho Thor.

Thor lo tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos, Loki se había perdido en sus pensamientos; iba a darle un tercer beso en pago por su magia pero Loki se apartó dando un paso atrás. Thor pareció algo ofendido, pero Loki en cambio se abrió la ropa para mostrarle su propio abdomen abultado. Thor lo miró y se quedó con la boca abierta. Loki esperaba que fuese porque estuviera pensando en que ese hijo que Loki llevaba dentro era suyo; y no por que le extrañase que un hombre estuviera preñado. Quizás fue lo segundo. Thor le puso una mano sobre el abdomen, su hijo aún era muy pequeño como para sentirlo, pero lo que Thor entendió, aparentemente, fue que Loki quería un beso ahí, en su barriga de embarazo. Thor le dio ese beso y Loki se despertó.

En Omentielva, mirando el techo de piedra. Se sentó en la cama recelando de lo que había visto. ¿Había alcanzado por fin a Thor? Quería pensar que sí. Que había acudido pues Loki sufría, que le había respondido cuando sintió tanto temor por su hijo. Se miró la ropa entreabierta y descubrió fascinado que tenía la marca de una mano llena de barro sobre su piel. Le alcanzó una mano al monigote de Thor que dormía a su lado y la encajó como en un rompecabezas, calzaba perfectamente.

–Te encontré.

.

.

Loki la había mandado a pasear cuando se acercó para revisarlo. Tal como Svadilfari dijo que haría. Pero aun así, Karnilla no se atrevería a intentar forzarlo a aceptar su voluntad.

Estaba bordando algo con cuidado, un amuleto para Hagen y Eyvindur, algo muy norn pues se trataba de una magia que debía proteger su lecho, alejar las desavenencias, protegerlos de la envidia que su amor pudiese despertar y también, se usaba para que la pareja fuese fértil, pero no era por eso último que ella lo estaba cosiendo.

Se había enterado del juramento que Hagen prestó delante de los elfos, uno, que los enanos celebraron. Aún querían muerto a su hermano por lo que hizo, muchos lo rehuían cuando lo veían pasar y había quien murmuraba de él, lo tildaban de indigno de tocar a Eyvindur. Karnilla escuchaba todo y rezaba porque sus propias palabras no se hicieran realidad. Ella le había dicho a Hagen que no creía que Eyvindur fuese mejor que Thor a la hora de protegerlo.

"Un monstruo", "un asesino", "tiene las manos tintas de sangre élfica y así acaricia a nuestro rey".

–No es un monstruo –se decía Karnilla. –Un monstruo deja de serlo cuando alguien lo ama. –Y estaba segura de que Loki amaba a su bebé, serpiente o no.

Sus pensamientos divagaban mientras trabajaba con hábiles manos.

Hjörtur había venido a ella. Alguien había escuchado a ese jovenzuelo, Dalr, hablando de que Bileygr había sido su amante; y le había llevado esa noticia a su joven prometido.

"Si estabas enamorada de otra persona…" Había empezado Hjörtur poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas y luego había tratado de decir las cosas de manera diferente. "Yo sé que los norn hacen las cosas diferentes, en mi reino las prometidas no tienen amantes pero no sé…", ella no lo entendía. ¿Estaba celoso? ¿Le estaba reprochando? ¿Querría cancelar el compromiso? En Nornheim no se comprometía a la gente sin su consentimiento, y sí, las jóvenes casaderas podían tener amantes con los que no se casarían, igual que los hombres. Y no, no estuvo enamorada de Bileygr, habían sido amigos, unos amigos de una índole que quizás Hjörtur no comprendía. Todo eso pensó Karnilla pero no lo dijo. Siguió mirando a su vanir el cual empezó su discurso una tercera vez. "Fui a ver a Dalr, para exigirle que se calle la boca, no quiero que hable de ti ni aunque sea para enaltecer la memoria de su hermano; y entonces me di cuenta de que no me pasó por la cabeza que sus palabras fueran mentira y me siento apenado por eso y muy confundido" por fin pudo decir lo que quería decir. "Si tú quieres, te liberaré de nuestro compromiso, Thor sabrá comprender y creo que mi madre aceptará".

"¿Tu madre? ¿Cuándo le digas que la esposa que te eligió te ha deshonrado?" No pudo evitar picarlo Karnilla.

"No, yo jamás le diría una cosa así, no de ti". La sorprendió con lo dicho. "Tú nunca te deshonrarías digo me deshonrarías, eres tan… eres muy distinta de mí y parece como que no encajas en lo que se espera de ti en Asgard y además no te importa. Eres tan libre, yo quiero serlo tanto como tú. Mira, cartas sobre la mesa, yo quiero irme contigo a Nornheim, alejarme un poco de mi hermano, no porque no lo quiera, sino porque a veces es tan… que entonces somos él, no yo. ¿Entiendes? Y mi madre… la quiero pero por Frey que a veces me hace sentir tan… ¿Entiendes? Pero sí no soy lo que tú quieres, entonces te libero. Porque admiro tu libertad así que ¿cómo podría quitártela?, y te lo digo así porque" Hjörtur se había mirado los pies para seguir "porque creo que sí soy lo que quieres, o al menos eso me haz dado a entender" ella lo miró ahora sí sin entenderlo, "a veces, sólo un poco. Te dejaré en paz hasta que me indiques lo contrario".

Y él quiso irse, pero ella lo frenó para decirle que:

"Dalr no hablará más de mí" aseguró con la confianza de quien puede embrujar a la gente. Su amenaza no espantó a Hjörtur, parecía un poco triste.

Karnilla suspiró.

–¿Te interrumpo? –Inquirió la voz de Svadilfari, pero fue pura formalidad porque de hecho fue a sentarse a su lado. –Dicen que los ases pronto se irán.

–Eso dicen –repuso Karnilla, que no tenía ganas de hablar de Thor y de Loki; y menos con Svadilfari.

–Y tú con ellos.

–Y yo con ellos –repuso ella sin dejar de coser.

–¿Estás molesta conmigo? ¿Sigues pensando que traicioné a Loki por hablar con Lord Aldor de su hijo? Pues bien, quiero explicártelo, yo no iba a contárselo al sabio sino a Eyvindur, él me oyó porque estaba ahí cuando acudí…

–Svadilfari, el día de hoy ya me han abordado con frases inteligibles y pensamientos confusos; y aunque estuve dispuesta a escuchar a esa persona por ser quien es, no voy a tolerarlo de ti. Así que, o eres claro o puedes irte a pasear a los infiernos –lo reprendió sin dejar su labor.

Svadilfari volvió a empezar. Le contó en orden, que Loki lo había atacado, que había intentado embrujarlo para proteger a su hijo; y Svadilfari, algo fuera de sí había corrido a buscar refugio en la presencia conciliadora de Eyvindur. Y ahí entraba el sabio en su relato.

–Yo confío en él. Antes, en Dor–En–Ernil, me ayudó mucho con sus consejos y guiando a nuestro pueblo. Me ayudó a salvar a Eyvindur, a apropiarme del aether y exorcizó a Bölthorn de este reino. Así que pensé que su resolución era la más acertada aunque no deseo dañar a Loki si eso es lo que piensas.

–¿Por qué obligarlo a abortar no le causaría daño? –Karnilla bufó.

–Yo no te pedí que hicieras eso, tan sólo te dije que debías revisarlo. ¿Ya te lo permitió? –Karnilla puso una cara que la hacía parecer un cervato acorralado. –No lo hizo, ni lo hará hasta que no esté a punto de dar a luz y eso sólo porque no puede hacerse la cesárea él sólo.

–Siempre va a su propio ritmo y trata de hacerlo todo por sí mismo a menos que no le quede otro remedio. Pero también por eso lo quiero, por su orgullosa soledad que el amor no le disminuyó.

–¿Su orgullosa qué? –Svadilfari miró a Karnilla crisparse. –¿Seguimos hablando de Loki o de otra persona que igual hace las cosas a su manera aunque horrorice a todos a su alrededor? –Karnilla no le respondió. –Vieron a Hjörtur saliendo de tu tienda hace unas horas.

–¡Dioses! Yo los maldigo a todos los que vieron y además lo contaron –farfulló encolerizada. Hubo sonido de trastos rotos y quejidos fuera de la tienda. Su maldición debió alcanzar a algunos cuantos.

–Hay que ver cómo te pones hablando de Hjörtur, ¿discutieron?

–Él no es mi dueño, no me pone de ninguna manera.

–Pero Karnilla, si apenas lo he mencionado un poco y estás a la defensiva. Siempre escuchas los problemas ajenos, deja que te preste mis oídos para los tuyos. –Ella le dio una mirada envenenada.

–Vamos a cancelar nuestro compromiso.

–¿Debo apenarme o felicitarte? –Él recordaba lo mal que le había sentado a Karnilla en un inicio.

–Felicitarme –dijo ella rotundamente pero él no le creyó. –Quiero alejarme de Hjörtur, porque si seguimos así, mucho me temo que me podría enamorar de él. –Svadilfari parecía estar tratando de entenderla.

–¿Eso no es bueno? ¿Enamorarte de quien te impusieron? ¿No es la manera de Loki y Thor? ¿La que muchos admiran y desean para sí mismos? –Karnilla no respondió, dejó de bordar, con su estado de ánimo su amuleto no funcionaría como debía. –Pensé que Hjörtur no era de tu gusto. Pensé que te gustaría alguien más norn.

–De mí gusto. –Algunos hombres habían sido de su gusto. Svadilfari con toda su candidez y sus maneras obstinadas de amar; Loki con toda su inteligencia, su encanto y talentos; y Thor, él también le había gustado con su corazón cálido y toda su fuerza. –Creo que sólo me gustan los maricones. –Dijo y se soltó a reír. Svadilfari no entendió que el chiste iba a sus costillas y no se tomó a mal su reacción. –Hjörtur parece un idiota a simple vista, es enclenque y a veces pienso que lo podría vencer a golpes. Pero entonces dice cosas que me hacen sentir que me comprende; va y mata muspell ante mis ojos. Me hace sentir admirada, me hace sentir que puedo ser yo misma a su lado sin que eso me disminuya ante sus ojos.

–Así que podrías enamorarte de él.

–Pero yo no quiero enamorarme. Tú ya lo sabes –lo sabía. –No quiero trastornarme por amor, dejar de ser yo y someterme a un hombre por muy bueno que parezca. No quiero obsesionarme y sufrir como te pasó a ti.

–No tiene que ser así, Karnilla y Hjörtur no tienen que ser Svadilfari y Loki. Quizás sean…

–¿Quién? Dime de unos que conozcas que no sufran.

–Es que quizás el amor no puede existir sin su contraparte de dolor.

–Pienso que es algo muy estúpido sufrir por gusto. En mi profesión, cuando un miembro se gangrena, se amputa antes de que dañe al resto del cuerpo.

–¿Así ves lo que sientes? ¿Cómo gangrena? Karnilla…

–No me voy a comprometer con él, lo quiero lejos de mí. –Svadilfari asintió.

–Lo entiendo, quizás eso sea lo más sabio; pero si lo haces para no sufrir, creo que es tarde, a mí me parece que ya estás sufriendo, y lo que es peor, sufriendo como yo sufrí, sin la contraparte de felicidad que brinda el amor.

.

.

Hildetand le pasó por encima al guardia que vigilaba la entrada a la habitación de Thor, se trataba de Sindri. Cuando Hildetand puso pie dentro, Sindri le preguntó a Loki si quería que diera la voz de alarma.

–Está bien, déjanos –repuso Loki.

Hildetand estaba harto, su hermano llevaba días encerrado sin querer ver a nadie. El rey jötun había acudido a Svartalfheim como parte de la coalición de Thor, pero no lo había hecho por nada. Necesitaba a Loki y al cofre de los antiguos inviernos. Hildetand no era un ser altruista repartiendo caridad por los nueve.

Thor estaba sentado junto a la ventana, los rayos del sol le caían encima entibiándolo. Junto a él había comida a medias sobre una mesa. La mirada roja de Hildetand se posó sobre el dios del trueno el cual en ningún momento le dirigió ni una mirada. Loki había estado sentado junto a Thor pero ahora se había levantado y obstruyó la visión de su esposo con su cuerpo.

–¿Qué le pasa a Thor?

–Querías vernos, pues bien, henos aquí, te escucho –dijo Loki con sus modos irritantes de conducirse, como si te estuviese haciendo un favor por el hecho de recibirte.

–Escuché cosas, dijeron que había muerto, luego que estaba maldito. ¿Está así, inmóvil, debido a la maldición de Surtur?

–¿La qué? Nornas, estás más brillante que de costumbre, pero asumamos que Thor no está en disposición de molestarse contigo. Dime que quieres de una buena vez.

Hildetand estaba procesando lo que Loki había dicho. Sonrió, porque bueno… en el pasado, Loki se había escudado detrás de Thor para hacer lo que le venía en gana, para no cumplir sus deberes para con su reino, y ahora le estaba diciendo, con mucho cinismo por cierto, que Thor no tenía la capacidad de fungir como escudo protector.

–¿Dónde está el cofre de los antiguos inviernos? ¿Lo tienes aquí, cierto? –Miró en derredor en busca de la reliquia. Si tuviera un seidh adecuado podría intuirlo pero no era el caso. –Nuestro reino es azotado por las mismas calamidades que antes presenciaste, el arrullo que le diste es insuficiente, el día de Ymir ya pasó e incumpliste tu palabra.

–No por voluntad propia. Bölthorn me abdujo de Asgard, me tuvo prisionero durante meses.

–Lo sé, fue por eso que vine hermano, para asegurarme de que estabas con bien y así ha sido. La guerra se terminó, cumple con tu palabra de venir a casa para resanar la ausencia del cofre.

–Tengo otras cosas que hacer. –Loki volteó brevemente a mirar a Thor. –Me necesita –añadió con voz apagada.

–¿Y te quedarás a su lado? ¿Para qué? ¿Asegurarte de que no se asolea de más? ¿Alimentarlo en la boca? ¿Limpiarle la baba?

–¡Cállate!

–Mírate, siempre llorando acerca de la crueldad de la vida. –Hildetand hizo amago de agarrar a Loki –eres débil y mezquino. –Loki creó una daga de hielo y no dudó en atacar pero Hildetand le atrapó la muñeca con que sostenía la daga. –Él ya no está para que te escudes detrás suyo.

–Ya no lo necesito para lidiar contigo. –Loki se deshizo entre las manos de Hildetand como si fuera de arena y se desapareció de la vista.

–No eres rival para mí, nunca lo has sido. Sé bueno, pequeño Loki y haz caso a mis palabras. Honra la palabra que Thor y tú me dieron. Ya después podrás volver a casa y lamerle las heridas a tu esposo. –Loki permaneció en silencio haciéndolo enfadar, ocultándose de su vista. –Cómo quieras.

Hildetand no era tan tonto como Loki siempre decía. Lo que hizo fue dirigirse a Thor y alzarlo por el cuello. Su irritante cuñado no hizo nada por defenderse, apenas y apretó los ojos cuando se quedó sin aire.

–¡Suéltalo! –Loki le cayó encima, clavándole su daga en el antebrazo. Hildetand soltó a Thor sobre la mesa, desde dónde se despatarró hacía el suelo. El rey jötun se olvidó de él de inmediato y en cambio se ocupó de agarrar a su hermano. –No puedo ir a Jötunheim, no puedo dejarlo así. –Hildetand pareció sorprendido pero tuvo buen cuidado de no soltar a Loki, lo tenía sujeto de un brazo. –No es que no quiera cumplir mi palabra, es que aún hay algo que debo intentar sin dilación.

–Tan perseverante como siempre; pero lo que dices no me sirve de nada. No dejaré pudrir mi reino porque tú estás ocupado. Vendrás conmigo así tenga que llevarte a rastras junto con el cofre. Si tanto te preocupa Thor igual puede acompañarnos. –Loki se mostró verdaderamente asustado por esa posibilidad pero luego recobró la seriedad.

–Tu manera de hacer política es envidiable, quizás Skadi te ponga sobre sus rodillas y te de unos azotes cuando sepa de esto. –Hildetand se rió, no se iba a echar para atrás, no se iría con las manos vacías. –Te daré el cofre. –Fue lo que dijo Loki. Ahora sí sorprendió tanto a Hildetand que lo liberó de su agarre. Loki fue al lado de Thor, lo tomó de un brazo para levantarlo. Hildetand le ayudó, lo volvieron a sentar en el mismo sitio de antes. Había roto los platos en la mesa al caer, tenía un corte sobre la sien, nada grave, ni pareció reparar en ello.

–Lo dejaste lerdo, da pena mirarlo, si yo fuera tú mejor lo mataría.

–Pero no eres yo y no tienes mis talentos. –Musitó Loki, cerrándole la herida y limpiándole el rostro a Thor. Luego hizo aparecer el cofre entre sus manos. –Si devolvemos el corazón al reino, el clima se apaciguará, las bestias aplacarán sus instintos y el mar tempestuoso se calmará. Abriré el portal de vuelta al reino y te devolveré el cofre para que lo lleves contigo.

–¿Tienes derecho a hacer tal cosa? A gente como Sif y como el regente Ragnheidur no les gustará. No quiero que te arrepientas luego.

–¿Te preocupa que se vuelvan en mi contra?

–Sí. –Hildetand bufó. –Ven a casa conmigo. Nuestro pueblo te respeta desde que eres el único que puede esgrimir la magia del cofre. Serás un príncipe temido y venerado como siempre quisiste. Si Thor está así, no hay motivo para que sigas a su lado. –Loki negó. –Puedes tener ese hijo que esperas en nuestro mundo.

–Hërin es el heredero de Thor, yo soy su regente. Soy por tanto el equivalente al rey de Asgard en este momento. Si quiero devolverte el cofre tengo todo el derecho a hacerlo. Y no, no volveré al reino de hielo. Mi hogar ya no está ahí. –Hildetand rodó los ojos.

.

Sif estaba repasando la lista de los caídos en combate, debía reportarla cuanto antes a Asgard para que los familiares de sus victoriosos difuntos supieran lo que había sido de ellos y se presentaran en la capital para reclamar sus restos. La lista era muy larga e igual incluía los nombres de los muertos de otras razas; porque ella era la general suprema de los ejércitos de Asgard y por lo tanto todo lo acontecido le atañía. Antes se había cruzado con Hrafn en el patio de armas. Por poco y le pegó un bofetón pero Hogun le retuvo la mano, le recordó por lo bajo que a pesar de la gravedad de su error, seguía siendo rey de los vanir; y su aliado, no podía por tanto humillarlo de esa manera. Sif lo había dejado ir tras instarlo a pensar siempre primero en el bienestar de sus hombres más que en la gloria personal.

Aunque Thor y ella habían tardado mucho en aprender semejante lección.

"Y al aprenderla tan sólo sirvió para que le diese su alma a Hela" pensó Sif con tristeza. La misma que teñía sus recuerdos y pensamientos cuando se trataban de Thor.

–Umarth no está en la lista –le contó a Hogun que igual trabajaba cerca de ella. Su esposo estaba redactando la rendición de Tryggvi, tal como Vanima se lo había pedido.

–¿No está muerta?

–No tenemos registro de que tengan su cadáver. –Sif parecía estar rememorando la batalla contra la muspell. –Pondré a Svana a buscarla, no me sentiré tranquila hasta que no la vea.

Svana llegó a toda prisa como invocada por Sif.

–¡Sif ven rápido! Son los jötun. –Acudió rauda, con Hogun a su lado.

Los jötun estaban alienados en el patio de armas, eran ochenta, Hildetand había perdido menos hombres que nadie. El rey sostenía el cofre de los antiguos inviernos y Loki estaba ante él, con su piel azul, hablando en su lengua natal.

–¿Qué está pasando? –Inquirió Sif pero antes de que pudiera dilucidarlo o hacer nada, los jötun se desvanecieron entre el resplandor de la reliquia. –Hildetand, ¿se ha ido? ¿Se llevó el cofre?

Los elfos, los vanir, los enanos, todos guardaban un silencio pétreo.

Loki llevaba días encerrado y lo primero que hacía al salir era esto. Sin decirle nada a Sif se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación. Ella lo siguió con paso firme, Hogun se quedó, rodeado de sus ases que cuestionaban lo que acababan de presenciar. Cuando Sif cerró la puerta tras ella no sabía si quería patear a Loki o tan sólo gritarle.

–¿Qué haz hecho?

–Hildetand quería irse.

–¡Sabes que me refiero al cofre! –Tras ellos Thor dormía tendido como un muerto boca arriba. –No tenías ningún derecho –de sumarle más preocupaciones a las que ella ya tenía. –Sabes bien lo que los jötun son capaces de hacer con el cofre en sus manos, ¿seguirán siendo vasallos de Asgard ahora que tienen la reliquia? Pero qué estoy diciendo, al final del día eres un príncipe jötun.

–Soy el regente.

–Uno no ratificado. Recordarán que lo primero que hiciste fue devolver el cofre a tu pueblo.

–No fue lo primero –repuso Loki con calma. –Sif, escúchame. Debía hacerse así. Hildetand no exigió pagos por su participación en la guerra; por lo que Eyvindur deberá estarnos agradecido. Es nuestro deber velar por nuestros reinos vasallos, el cofre devolverá la estabilidad a Jötunheim; y aunque esté en el reino de hielo, Hildetand no puede esgrimir su magia, no podrá usarlo para la guerra o para viajar entre mundos. Aún dependen de mí, lo tengo todo bajo control. –Sif respiró pesado y logró apaciguarse un poco.

–Pero aunque seas el regente no era una decisión que debieras tomar así como así. Habrá problemas en casa.

–Ya los resolveremos. –Sif alzó la mirada. "Los resolveremos", Loki contaba con ella y con su respaldo. Sif dejó de lado la discusión, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Se aproximó a Thor.

–Todo está dispuesto, pediremos a Heimdall que abra el Bifrost para Thor y para ti mañana mismo, yo me quedaré atrás, Eyvindur tiene problemas con los enanos, no encuentro a Umarth y aún hay muspell pendientes por cazar.

Loki no protestó, lo cual alegró a Sif quien temía que las decisiones que estaba tomando no fueran las más acertadas. No era poco lo que había perdido.

–Se encuentra en un estado tan vulnerable, que me ha hecho entender por qué el padre de todo se recluye en una bóveda segura cuando duerme. Temo por él.

–Lo mantendremos siempre vigilado en Asgard. –Sif miró a Loki apenada –Frigga nos ayudará a cuidar de él.

.

.

–Necesito un favor –dijo Loki y Hagen lo había escuchado con atención; pero antes de comprometerse a ayudar quería saber qué es lo que Loki necesitaba. –Invocaré un portal pero cedí la reliquia que podría abrirlo. Así que debo pedirte que me prestes tu fuerza de dragón. –Y Hagen había dicho que no podía comprometerse a ayudarlo si Loki no le decía primero a dónde pretendía ir. –A Hel. A por el alma de Thor. Su cuerpo ya fue revivido, sólo debo recobrar su alma. Hela no tiene derecho a poseerla pues Thor me la endosó a mí desde hace años; y su juramento ha sido dado por válido. Si Eyvindur pudo recuperar tu alma yo también podré. –Hagen asintió, le dijo que sí, que contaba con él. Le dijo que se vieran es anoche en lo más alto de la torre de guardia.

Así que ahí estaban. Cuando Hagen entró pasada la media noche, Loki se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

–¿Dónde estabas? ¿Haciéndole los honores a Eyvindur? –Lo increpó Loki impaciente.

–De hecho no. –Respondió Eyvindur. Porque Hagen no había acudido solo. Con él iban Karnilla, Eyvindur y Svadilfari.

–Reptil traicionero –masculló Loki, bastante enervado porque claro, Hagen le estaba saboteando la partida.

–No los traje para detenerte, sino para ayudarte –respondió Hagen. –Somos tus amigos, no podemos dejar que te lances de cabeza arrastrando a tu hijo contigo nada más y nada menos que a los infiernos.

–Mis amigos –Loki fulminó con la mirada a Svadilfari.

–Tus amigos –le repitió Hagen. –Karnilla y yo queremos acompañarte, pero por desgracia los dos tenemos demasiado entre manos y quizás la diosa no sea benévola si te escoltamos. Seguro se acuerda que la dejamos colgada con nuestro acuerdo y huimos de ella. Svadilfari está aquí porque Eyvindur y él abrirán el portal. Me temo que yo he jurado no ser dragón a menos que se den tres situaciones que no tienen que ver contigo. Lo siento. –Loki dejó caer los brazos a los costados, vencido.

–Pero que nadie sepa de esto. –Farfulló a la defensiva.

–Nadie sabrá –asintió Svadilfari. –Sé guardar secretos.

–Sí, ya vi como los guardaste. Me traicionaste.

–Eres negro le dijo el cuervo al grajo.

–Sí se van a pelear, ¿podrían escoger otro momento? –Pidió Eyvindur. –Svadilfari no hablará, te doy mi palabra, y entre nosotros no ha habido traiciones. –Qué él supiera.

–Vamos Karnilla, no tenemos toda la noche. –La apuró Hagen.

–No estoy de acuerdo con esto, quiero que lo tengas muy en claro. –Dijo la bruja avanzando hacía Loki. –Pero Hagen me recordó lo terco que eres, me hizo ver qué harías esto con o sin nuestra ayuda. –Ella le tendió una bolsa de cuero reblandecido por el uso, Loki la abrió algo intrigado, estaba repleta de pequeñas botellas de tono ámbar selladas con cuidado. –La prueba de que eres idiota es que no acudiste a mí en primera instancia. Yo serví en la corte de Hela, sé mejor que nadie como funciona.

–Porque yo sólo me limité a mirarla mientras trabajaba –apuntó Hagen con algo de sarcasmo.

–A las almas que Hela necesita con ella las convierte en un draugr y les arranca las memorias de sus propias vidas para que la sirvan. Si te encuentras con Thor no sabrá quién eres, si tratas de obligarlo a recordarte enloquecerá –le advirtió Karnilla. Loki se azoró un poco, porque lo que su amiga decía concordaba con lo que había atisbado en su sueño. –Además, nada crece en Nifflheim, por lo menos nada que los vivos puedan consumir, a menos que estés dispuesto a probar la carne de las criaturas más horripilantes y a beber su sangre. Nosotros, los que servíamos a la diosa pero aún teníamos pulso nos alimentábamos de provisiones traídas del exterior, pero una vez que entres no podrás acudir a cenar cada noche fuera del Nifflheim. Tienes aquí cincuenta botellas de mi poción revitalizante, la hice con sangre de dragón, al beberla te dará fuerzas para seguir adelante, te aplacarán la sed y el hambre. –Karnilla lo miró conmovida. –Y este, –le mostró un pequeño pergamino –es el laitale que utilizo para revisar el estado de los nonatos. Para que puedas seguir tu propio embarazo. –Loki asintió más confundido que agradecido. –¡Eres un idiota! –Lo acusó Karnilla y se apartó.

–Loki, ¿dónde está Laevateinn? –Le preguntó Eyvindur. –Mi maestro me habló de ese regalo que Thor te dio, ¿la llevas contigo?

–Es tan bestia, se olvidó de llevar algo para comer, igual y va desarmado. –Dijo Hagen.

Loki se alzó algo la manga de la ropa, le mostró una runa que tenía dibujada sobre su piel, encima de la muñeca izquierda. Era la runa para Laevateinn.

–La convertí en palabras. –Una transformación muy avanzada, podía hacer de las palabras objetos y de los objetos palabras. Loki no miró a Svadilfari, pues era el único que podría dilucidar de quién había aprendido eso. Apoyó la mano derecha sobre la runa e hizo surgir la daga. Eyvindur la tomó y sin dudarlo la apretó por el filo.

–Te cedo magia de tiempo, funcionará solamente una vez, pero confío en que te ayude. –Le dijo el rey elfo antes de murmurar el conjuro. Hagen sonrió aprobando lo que su amado hacía, nauseabundamente devoto. Cuando Eyvindur terminó le pasó la daga a Hagen, Loki le cerró el corte en el acto. Hagen igual apretó la daga por el filo para darle parte de su sangre.

–Yo no tengo conjuros, pero tú, gran maestro de la magia, sabrás que hacer con mi sangre. –A Hagen la palma de la mano se le cerró sola cuando acabó.

Svadilfari titubeó un poco pero finalmente se acercó y tomó la daga también.

–No tengo magia que no puedas hacer por ti mismo, excepto una, una transformación que nos enseñó nuestro más acérrimo enemigo. –Le dijo Svadilfari. –Quizás necesites un caballo.

Cuando tuvo las provisiones y a Laevateinn repleta de conjuros se sintió listo para partir.

–Espera un momento –lo detuvo Karnilla. –Dame tu mano. –Él obedeció y ella le mordió un dedo hasta hacerle sangre. Luego hizo lo mismo con uno de los suyos y unió ambos pequeños puntos sangrantes. –Este hechizo te gustará, se llama el hilo rojo –le dijo Karnilla y cuando separó su dedo del de Loki, en efecto se había formado un hilo rojo que pendía entre ambos. –Si todo sale mal y fracasas…

–No fracasaré.

–O si haces lo que tú mejor sabes y terminas huyendo por tu vida; entonces este hilo me conducirá a ti. Haz la proyección astral y Hagen y yo acudiremos a buscarte. –Karnilla lo miraba algo ansiosa. –Pero no demores demasiado, si dejas que tu gestación avance hasta el final te quedarás sin magia.

–Este hijo mío me provee con su seidh.

–Debido a Jörmundgander –todos ahí sabían ese secreto, –casi me olvido de ello. Como sea, a menos que seas capaz de hacerte la cesárea necesaria por ti mismo, no dejes avanzar demasiado tu estado de gravidez. Prométemelo.

–Yo nunca prometo nada.

–Hagen –Karnilla se volvió a su hermano que parecía ser el mejor en esto de sacarle la palabra a Loki.

–No habrá portal si no obedeces a Karnilla. –Loki rodó los ojos.

–Lo prometo, te prometo dejar que seas tú la que traiga este pequeño Thor al mundo. –Karnilla le acarició el rostro y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hagen hizo lo mismo.

Eyvindur y Loki no fueron tan efusivos. Loki apostaba que estaba recibiendo la ayuda de Eyvindur, debido a Hagen no a su entrañable amistad. Aun así Eyvindur lo bendijo en nombre de Naira Anar.

–Que la gracia de la diosa te acompañe, que la gracia que me ha sido concedida te ilumine en los momentos más oscuros.

–Hanon le –le agradeció Loki, porque una bendición proveniente de Eyvindur no debía nunca despreciarse. El último era Svadilfari. –Ahora no irás conmigo. –No pudo evitar mofarse un tanto de él.

–Pero puedes seguir diciendo que tu hijo es mío si hace falta –le devolvió la pulla Svadilfari. –Hasta siempre.

.

.

Más de un centenar de caballos emergió del Bifrost con dirección a la fortaleza de piedra que podía divisarse a pocos metros, iban acompañados de varias escaramuzas con provisiones y sanadores. Ari, quien había recibido órdenes de acompañar al padre de todo, iba al lado de Gellir, el capitán de la guardia. Los hombres que lo acompañaba eran einheriar seleccionados por el capitán por su nobleza, arrojo o destreza en las armas. Porque aún acudir a Svartálfheim en misión diplomática más que en apoyo bélico, podía granjear sus riesgos y peligros.

Llegaron ante el alto muro, quedando a su sombra.

–¡El Bifrost, es el Bifrost! Abran la puerta –Se escucharon los gritos desde el interior.

La puerta fue abierta con un sonoro ruido. Ari pensó que tiraban de ella al menos una veintena de hombres pero más bien las puertas se corrieron solas, evidenciando su hechura mágica. Un elfo se acercó hasta ellos.

–Mi nombre es Oarel, soy el guardián de Omentielva –se presentó. El grupo se fue apartando hasta dejar al descubierto al capitán de la guardia y a su rey. A pesar de que el padre de todo había estado sumido en el sueño, no existía aún, hombre que no supiera reconocerlo. –Rey Odín… –murmuró estupefacto. –Por favor síganme.

Los guio a través de la fortaleza hasta un anillo interior del cual también les fueron abiertas las puertas. A esa zona sólo cruzaron una veintena de einheriar, las provisiones y los sanadores. Los demás se quedaron afuera donde no tardaron en encontrarse a viejos compañeros aesir. Ari miraba todos los detalles, como que la fortaleza estuviera compuesta por soldados de varias razas, había elfos, vanir, aesir, elfos oscuros, enanos y nuevos aesir. Era una mescolanza casi única pero ni eso lo distrajo de observar los semblantes cansados, las quemaduras en el suelo y en las rocas, ni el humo de las piras funerarias en las que aún se estaban trabajando. Ahí había obrado una cruel batalla.

Oarel les dejó frente a la única atalaya. Pequeña para ser una torre de homenaje pero de ella salieron Sif, Volstagg y Hogun. Los tres corrieron al encuentro de su rey e hincaron rodilla hasta que Odín les dio permiso de incorporarse. Parecían sorprendidos y aliviados de encontrarlo en aquel sitio. Gellir se apresuró a tomar las riendas del caballo para sujetar su brida mientras Odín descendía.

–Mi rey, es un honor volver a estar en su presencia –dijo Sif. Y una fórmula similar dieron los otros dos generales.

–Quiero ver a mi hijo –fue lo primero y único que Odín dijo.

Ari lo siguió mientras Odín era conducido al interior de la torre. Antes de entrar en el Bifrost, Heimdall había detenido a Odín para decirle algunas palabras sobre el estado de Svartálfheim y sobre Thor, pero Ari no había alcanzado a escuchar nada de la información. El secretario se estaba preguntando porque Thor no había salido a recibirlo al igual que sus generales y porque no había ningún avistamiento de Loki. En Asgard sabían que el consorte real había sido encontrado en el reino de los elfos, había sido de las pocas noticias que la reina Frigga había permitido conocer pues el bienestar de la familia real, siempre alegraba al pueblo de Asgard. Pero ¿dónde estaba? Ari quería verlo y cruzar unas palabras con él.

En calidad de secretario siguió a Odín como si fuera su sombra. Él siempre iba a donde el rey, salvo que éste se lo prohibiera.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta, Ari se fijó en el hombre que custodiaba la habitación y por poco y se fue para atrás. ¡Era Ertan! Había adelgazado mucho pero lo reconocería bajo cualquier circunstancia y reino. Había sufrido mucho sabiéndolo perdido durante la toma de Vilwarin y ahora, se enteraba de que no estaba muerto. Su amante lo miró con el mismo asombro, y fue una pena que ninguno de los dos pudiera decirse nada en ese momento. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue tomarse brevemente la mano como gesto de amor.

Ari cerró la puerta, lleno de sentimientos de felicidad y fue, que por encontrarse dentro de sus pensamientos, no se percató de inmediato de lo que se vivía en la alcoba.

–¿Qué fue que le pasó? –Preguntó Odín. Las miradas de todos se concentraban en la figura de Thor. El dios del trueno estaba recostado en un pequeño lecho, con varias almohadas a sus espaldas para su comodidad y una doula sostenía un plato de sopa, le había estado dando de comer. –Retírate –le ordenó a la doula, que así lo hizo de inmediato tras una reverencia.

Odín se sentó en la orilla de la cama observando con su único ojo a su vástago.

Sif fue quien explicó el estado del príncipe. Empezó hablando de la inmortalidad de Surtur y planteó los sucesos que llevaron a Thor a sacrificarse en aras de sellar a tan terrible enemigo. Odín no se inmutó ante la información y Ari tuvo la impresión de que ya conocía la historia de antemano, tal vez eso era lo que Heimdall le había contado. Odín hizo un único movimiento, para tomar el cuervo dorado, Hugin, sobre la mesa y prendarlo de su ropa; justo al lado del segundo.

–Hela pidió un sacrificio de sangre y Thor aceptó –resumió el rey con un suspiro cansado. –Eso debió de provocarle la muerte y lo encuentro vivo pero vacío, ¿cómo es que está en este estado?

–Fue Loki –dijo Volstagg. El ojo bueno de Odín se posó de inmediato sobre él.

–Él lo revivió con su magia aunque el alma de Thor se encuentra con Hela y por eso… –Sif calló. Era suficiente con ver a Thor para comprender que aquello no salió bien.

Odín cogió el mentón de Thor y lo hizo mirarlo pero no hubo respuesta en los ojos de su hijo. El padre de todo le acarició el mentón y lo llamó suavemente, pero no hubo ninguna reacción.

–¿Dónde está Loki?

–No está. Desapareció sin dejar rastro ni mencionar su paradero. Lo buscamos por Omentielva e inclusive le pedimos a Karnilla que peinara el perímetro en busca de su seidh pero no lo hallamos –informó Hogun. –Estamos a punto de enviar una escaramuza por las zonas cercanas para buscarlo.

–Sería inútil, Heimdall no puede verlo –informó Odín. Ahora que tenía a Hugin podía comunicarse con el guardián de los ojos dorados.

Ari miraba fijamente a Thor, esperaba alguna reacción de su parte, algún indicio de que ese cascarón tenía vida y estaba preocupado por el paradero de su esposo. Ari aún no podía creer que el estado en el que se encontraba fuera posible, aun cuando lo estuviera viendo, era tan irreal e innatural, que se sintió incómodo.

–Mi señor, debes saber que Loki está gestando un hijo de Thor –informó Sif pero si Odín la había escuchado, no hizo ningún caso de ello, permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos. Ari pensó que el dolor del rey debía ser descomunal, él se sentía herido por la visión de Thor. Sif volvió a retomar su diálogo. –Mi rey, el ejército ha pedido ver a Thor y cada vez su petición se torna más en exigencia. Hasta ahora, la condición de nuestro general sólo es conocida por nosotros, los capitanes que hacen turnos para vigilar su estancia, Karnilla como hechicera real y Lord Aldor. –Aunque inclusive Sif estaba segura de que algunos más ya sabrían lo que había pasado con Thor, y de ellos, sólo le esperaba que fueran discretos pues no les podía ordenar que callaran. –Queríamos enviar a Thor discretamente de regreso a Asgard.

–Pero no te es posible –rebatió tranquilamente Odín. –Si tu intención fuera sacar de aquí a tu escudero en este estado, no te sería difícil pues podrías meterlo dentro de un carro vacío de provisiones sin que nadie se preguntara por él, pero ¿cómo mantendrás de incógnito al dios del trueno, a tu antiguo rey y general de tu ejército? La respuesta es que no puedes.

Odín se puso en pie y se dirigió a la única ventana cercana. Nadie interrumpió sus pensamientos pues esperaban la resolución que tomaría sobre el destino de su hijo.

–Prohíbo que hablen sobre su estado, sobre lo que Loki hizo con él y sobre la ignorancia de su paradero. Enviaré a Thor a Asgard para que Frigga pueda cuidar de él. –Miró a los generales. –General Hogun, irás con él custodiándolo y le explicarás la verdad a mi esposa, pero únicamente a ella.

–Así lo haré –aceptó sin más el sombrío guerrero.

–Mi señor, no pienso que debamos ocultarle a los hombres lo que pagamos por ganar esta guerra: Thor se sacrificó para poder sellar a Surtur, esa es la verdad. Y aunque nos duela pensar que su alma se encuentra en el Hel, lo mínimo que le debemos, es reconocer que era un hombre de honor y deber, que prefirió su muerte a cambio de salvar la vida de su pueblo y de sus aliados –rebatió Sif.

–Y supongo que también querrás decirles que la única forma de vencer fuerzas superiores a las nuestras es pactando con la muerte y entregando al mejor de nuestros hombres. –Odín hizo una pausa. –Sí, supongo que podremos incluir en nuestra historia que la gran alianza de razas para vencer a Surtur no era necesaria, pues sería Hela quien lo venciera y encima llevándose la vida del rey de Asgard. Cuánto sufrimiento inútil y vidas perdidas. –Odín negó. –¿Cuánta desesperanza causara saber eso? ¿Cuánto enojo sembraras en los hombres que piensen que Loki le arrebató a Thor el estar descansando en paz? ¿Cuántos no pensarán que Thor no murió en combate sino mediante hechicería? Tal vez odien a Hela, tal vez odien a Loki, ¿Si por qué no? Los ases siempre han odiado a los hechiceros, sobre todo a los que usan magia oscura, en especial a los nigromantes.

De pronto parecía que Odín hablaba más consigo mismo que con ellos.

–Eso no sería adecuado –intervino Volstagg. –Piénsalo Sif, Loki volverá en cualquier momento con el segundo hijo de Thor para reunirse con Hërin, Nari y Magni; sería terrible que encontrara al pueblo de los aesir en su contra.

–¿Tú crees que volverá? –Le preguntó Sif.

–Pienso que cualquier padre volvería para buscar a sus hijos.

–Lo mejor es guardar este secreto, no por demeritar la valentía de Thor sino para salvaguardar el bienestar de Loki cuando regrese –estuvo de acuerdo Hogun.

Sif asintió finalmente.

–Ahora quiero hablar de la situación y del finiquito de esta guerra. Sif, haz que preparen a Thor para que marche a Asgard, en armadura de gala y que preparen su caballo.

–¿Tanngrisner?

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	51. Capítulo L

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO L

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre.

Queremos agradecerle a Lux por este medio en vista de que no podemos hacerlo vía reply. Y si las skjaldmö, son una especie de Xena. Y gracias por tus deseos de feliz año. Muchas gracias a nuestras lectoras asiduas por comentar la historia y por sus pm's; siempre es genial saber su parecer y que nos señalen donde hay errores. Sé que no hemos corregido ninguno de ellos pero los vamos anotando para que en la edición de toda la historia, se corrijan.

Bueno este capítulo nos quedó un poco extraño. Pienso que es debido a que cierra una parte de la historia: La guerra de Svartálfheim y abre a su vez una nueva sección, que es el viaje al Nifflheim y un nuevo reino. Y bueno, sin contar el prólogo, hemos llegado al capítulo L. (No sabemos si horrorizarnos o alegrarnos)

¡Nos vemos dentro de quince días!

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, M, Lemon, política, fluff.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo L:

–La áricagga, es el tercer deber del rey, en el que está dispuesto a sacrificar toda comodidad personal, así como su nombre y su fama; y aún la vida en beneficio del pueblo. Cuando te enseñé esta lección aún eras muy pequeño pero la aprendiste bien. –Odín hizo una pausa. –Puedo ver lo mucho que creciste como soberano mientras yo permanecía bajo el sueño. Ésta alianza que lograste forjar con los vanir, los elfos, los enanos y los jötun, es algo que yo desee hacer por mucho tiempo con los reyes de mi época pero ellos no lo permitieron. Estos jovenzuelos sin duda te admiran o te respetan o aún más te temen, pero sus razones para seguirte no son tan importantes como el hecho de que lo hicieron.

El sol entraba directamente por la ventana, entibiando los cuerpos de ambos hombres sentados de forma encontrada. Había un buen clima sobre Omentielva y el cielo era tan azul, que podían verse algunas estrellas.

–Y el conflicto bélico… aprendiste de tus errores en Vanaheim y Jötunheim, tomaste decisiones correctas según lo que sabías, escuchaste a tus generales y a los capitanes extranjeros; y finalmente tomaste la medida que consideraste correcta para salvar a tu pueblo y a tus hombres. No te reprocho tu pacto con Hela, aunque pienso que debiste ofrecerle otra alma, había muchos buenos guerreros a tu disposición. Y los sabios dirán que la muerte no negocia, y no lo hace, pero la diosa es otra cuestión. –Odín meneó la cabeza, él jamás hubiera sucumbido a Hela, pero pensaba que era porque guardaba con más respeto el precepto del avirodha, el que hablaba del deber de gobernar con armonía a su pueblo y siempre estar para protegerlo; que el de áricagga. –Este enemigo del que hablan, Bölthorn, me intriga. Tú sabías que estaba aquí y te cuidaste de él, pero aun así jamás lo viste, nunca lo combatiste en primera línea y tal parece que escapó de la justicia de los reyes.

Tendría que pensar mucho sobre éste hechicero del que tanto se hablaba.

–Pero de tu gobierno, aun no comprendo por qué te obsesionaste en hacer a los extranjeros iguales a los ases. No he tenido oportunidad de ver la ampliación de la ciudad pero tu madre ha admirado los nuevos espacios y edificios, y pienso que la inclusión de los alfh no es demasiado cuestionable –dijo por encontrar la palabra –pues son buenos soldados, leales a sus generales aesir. Pero los elfos oscuros… Hijo, voy a incumplir la palabra que diste en aquel tratado entre mundos. Una vez que los infantes obtengan derechos, sus padres también los querrán y no estoy dispuesto a aceptar a elfos oscuros advenedizos que fuercen la unión entre ellos y los ases.

No los quería en la ciudad dorada ni en eso que llamaban "pequeño Alfheim".

–Hablaré con Eyvindur sobre ellos. Sif me ha explicado que han hincado rodilla frente a él, al menos los que se encuentran aquí pero ¿aceptaran lo mismo los que están en Asgard? Me aseguraré de que así sea y de que no les quede otra salida más que venir a refugiarse bajo el amparo del rey elfo. Comprendo porque se alió con ellos, yo hice lo mismo cuando acepté a Laufey como mi aliado e inclusive acepté que su hijo se casara contigo. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ello. –Aún había momentos en que pensaba que se dejó llevar por desesperación y no por sabiduría. –Una vez te dije que las acciones de un hombre en parte están determinadas por la razón y en parte por inclinaciones como el amor, el odio, la simpatía, el orgullo, la avaricia, el placer… He aquí la ley moral y la imperfección subjetiva de la voluntad humana. La buena voluntad se manifiesta en cierta tensión o lucha con estas inclinaciones, como una fuerza que parece oponerse. En la medida que el conflicto se hace presente, la buena voluntad se llama deber. –Lo aleccionó como cuando era niño –eso lo aprendiste bien cuando Lady Amora empezó a imponerse sobre ti. Ese desvarío en la corte, me gustaría saber qué tanto fueron tus acciones y que tanto te influyó Loki… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre él antes de caer dormido? ¿Qué tu amor te permitiría guiarlo? Ahora me doy cuenta de que eran deseos míos y no observaciones atinadas.

–Loki jamás ha entendido lo que es el deber, Laufey no se lo inculcó y por esos sus inclinaciones son más fuertes que la buena voluntad. No sólo lo digo por cómo mandó a asesinar a aquel pintor que lo retrató, o porque haya puesto los intereses de Vanaheim sobre los de Asgard, o porque haya conspirado y además logrado que los concejales cayeran en su propia trampa para liquidarlo, o aún más porque haya entregado el cofre de los antiguos inviernos a su hermano, evidenciando que jamás será un príncipe aesir; sino por esto que te hizo. ¿Por qué te convirtió en esto? En un ser sin pensamiento ni acciones. ¿Lo hizo para maniatarte, para convertirte en poco menos que una cosa?

Guardó silencio reflexionando sobre todo lo que Frigga le había narrado a través de su sueño y lo que Sif ya le había hablado sobre la guerra. Conocía casi todos los hechos del gobierno de su hijo pero aun así le parecía que no comprendía del todo al hombre frente a sí, había dejado de ser su hijo lleno de sueños de heroísmo y se había convertido en un rey. Tal vez si lo hubiera encontrado muerto habría podido demostrar todo el orgullo que sentía por él en una fastuosa celebración fúnebre y en cambio ahora tendría que esconderlo de cualquier ojo, para que nadie dijera "maldito", para que nadie más pensara en "nigromancia".

Svana entró en ese momento.

–Mi rey, todo está listo –le dijo.

Odín asintió levemente. Se levantó y tomó del brazo a Thor, el cual se incorporó de inmediato. Lo llevo consigo a los pisos inferiores de la torre y de ahí, a un improvisado establo. El padre de todo no estaba seguro de las lealtades de los einheriar que lo acompañaban pero no dudaba del general Hogun, y en cualquier caso, esto sería una prueba para la guardia. Ninguno debía hablar de lo que viera, so pena de ser condenado por traición.

Hogun se adelantó, y entre ambos ayudaron a subir a Thor a Tanngrisner, por seguridad, Hogun lo ató a la silla de montar. Las cuerdas quedaron cubiertas debajo de la capa roja y de la armadura. Odín lo hizo apretar las riendas y su hijo, dócil, lo hizo.

–Estoy orgulloso de ti –le dijo. Le palmeó una rodilla en señal de afecto. –General Hogun, adelante. –Le había dado instrucciones de llevar a Thor directo a Valaskialf, donde le contaría la verdad a Frigga y sólo a ella; para que fuera su esposa quien instalara y asegurara que su vástago no sufriría ningún daño o malestar.

Los caballos trotaron y la guardia se cerró en torno al general y su rey, luego emprendieron la marcha con mayor velocidad. Odín había ordenado que las puertas de Omentielva permanecieran abiertas para que pudieran salir velozmente. Advirtió que los hombres vitoreaban el nombre de Thor cuando lo reconocieron a lo lejos, y no les importó que éste no girara la vista, pues un atisbo de él les había bastado para saciar sus ansias de contemplarlo y llenarlos de esperanza.

.

El concejo de reyes fue llamado a finiquitar la guerra. No había salón en la torre de Omentielva que pudiera resguardar a todos los reyes y a sus hombres leales, por lo que se levantó un pabellón custodiado por soldados de diferentes razas para que pudieran reunirse.

Ari estaba sentado detrás de su señor con pluma y papel, listo para anotar lo que se dijera y a su vez, preparado para hacer tratados, acuerdos o cualquier patente que fuera necesaria para la resolución del conflicto. No era el único, los vanir tenían también un escudero haciendo la misma función y los elfos y enanos, tenían otros más.

El rey Odín se sentó a la cabeza con su figura serena pero Ari comprendió que no tenía intenciones de quedarse demasiado tiempo en Svartálfheim, debía sentirse presionado por volver a Asgard al lado de su esposa, hijo y nietos; además había asuntos apremiantes en el reino dorado y debía hacer buscar a Loki a donde quiera que hubiera ido. A su derecha estaba sentada Sif, a su izquierda Volstagg y al lado de la diosa de la guerra, estaba Karnilla. Odín la había exhortado a estar a su lado para su formación y como representante de un reino vasallo.

Más allá de Volstagg estaban los reyes vanir en compañía de un único capitán, Celtigar. Frente a éstos estaban el rey Eyvindur, de quien Ari se horrorizó al ver su aspecto adelgazado pero se sorprendió aún más de verlo al lado de Svadilfari. Ambos iban vestidos con atuendos similares aunque de diferente color y adornos, pero dejaban en claro que eran una mancuerna. Su corte era más numerosa, estaban acompañados por Lord Hagen, Lord Aldor, Lady Nienor y Vanima. Detrás de ellos había generales y capitanes elfos oscuros y de luz.

Y por último estaba el rey Haryon, en compañía de otros dos enanos que Ari no conocía, y que se presentaron en ese momento para que sus nombres quedaran asentados en el sumario.

Los jötun estaban ausentes a pesar de haber pertenecido a la coalición que derrotó a Surtur. Cuando Sif le informó al rey que se habían marchado junto con el cofre de los antiguos inviernos, Odín apenas si le dirigió una mirada penetrante a la diosa de la guerra. Ari estaba acostumbrado a los exabruptos de Loki y a las expresiones de exasperación de Thor, así que le parecían incomprensibles los silencios del padre de todo.

–El rey Haryon, primero de su nombre, soberano de los siete reinos enanos; pide la intervención del padre de todo y rey de Asgard para que con su sabiduría ayude a dirimir el conflicto con su par, el rey Eyvindur, alteza de los cuatro reinos élficos. –Hizo la breve introducción Ari y le cedió la palabra a Haryon.

–Allfödr –lo llamó Haryon. –Pido su mediación pues el rey Eyvindur no me permite volver a Menelmakar para ser honrado y coronado como nuevo soberano de los enanos. Esta restricción a mi libertad no la comprendo ni la tolero, si quiere que hablemos sobre cómo finiquitar el conflicto antes existente entre nuestras razas, le exijo que me deje consagrarme en los emolumentos de un rey. –Sus generales asintieron a cada una de sus palabras.

–Considero que es mejor zanjar este asunto de una vez, rey Haryon –lo cortó Odín en su elucubrado enojo –porque ninguno de los reyes presentes estamos dispuestos a esperar a que la ceremonia de coronación sea efectuada. Para todo efecto tus soldados te han reconocido como rey, eres del linaje de Thorvid, de los adustos señores de Bar–en–Danwedh, cuyos dominios son vastos y no fueron afectados por la guerra. No creo que exista en Menelmakar alguien más digno del trono enano ni tampoco que tengas rival. –Hizo una pausa –también esta coalición de reyes te ha aceptado, no como pretendiente sino como soberano de los enanos. Y ya que has demostrado prisa en marchar a tu reino, comprenderás que los demás deseamos hacer lo mismo para cumplir con nuestras propias responsabilidades. Siendo así no veo porque no debas de quedarte. –Hizo una pausa –¿Lo harás?

El enano pareció pensarlo durante un segundo, tal vez estuviera meditando como negarse.

–Lo haré –aceptó casi a regañadientes.

–Entonces rey Eyvindur no tiene razones para mantener al rey Haryon restringido dentro de su fortaleza.

–No era tal mi intención –habló tranquilamente el aludido. –Sólo deseaba que reconociera y cumpliera el pacto que Tryggvi realizó con Thor en nombre de los elfos.

–El dichoso pacto –siguió Odín. –Mis generales que fungieron de testigos me han dicho que Tryggvi aceptó la responsabilidad de la destrucción de Vilwarin, de la matanza de Barad Eithel, de la ocupación del este y de la tortura hacia el rey Eyvindur además del intento de asesinato sobre el príncipe Hërin. Ofreció debido a ello, el río Elivagar, la mina Serindë en Talath Dirnen y el palacio Steindor para los elfos de luz. El reino de Talath Dirnen para el dominio de los vanir; y para los aesir, el reino Gwaithr–i–Mírdain; ambos para su explotación económica durante quince siglos. Una comisión de reparación de cuarenta y cuatro millones de metales y trescientas mil cabezas de ganado para los elfos; y el pago de cincuenta y tres millones de sous, a repartir entre sus aliados. –Odín los miró a todos esperando que alguien dijera algo, pero bien le comentó Sif que solo Haryon había estado presente y nadie más. Los vanir parecían sorprendidos por las altas cifras manejadas y aunque Eyvindur no traslució nada, seguro estaba concorde con aquellos montos que tan bien le ayudarían a levantar su reino caído. Odín no lo dijo, pero estaba seguro de que Thor había pactado la mina de Gwaithr–i–Mírdain y no el reino entero, pero siempre era mejor tener todo y no sólo una parte.

Haryon se removió en su asiento.

–Recuerdo tal pacto, pues yo mismo estuve presente como bien saben pero las acciones sobre Barad Eithel y Vilwarin, fueron obra de la reina Thyra, del entonces príncipe Tryggvi y de Lord Herryk, los cuales ya han muerto. No puedo hacerme responsable de sus actos personales y considero que estas cláusulas, que si bien fueron justas para Tryggvi son del todo indebidas para mi persona.

–Cualquier acto sobre un rey, personal o no, atañe al reino. El pueblo aesir no olvida el atentado en contra del príncipe Hërin, ¿Qué clase de abuelo sería yo, aún más, qué clase de rey sería si perdonara un daño tan íntimo sobre alguien de mi linaje? Castigaría sin dudar a esos tres que mencionaste si no fuera porque ya han encontrado la muerte. –Odín tomó impulso sujetándose de los posa brazos de su silla. –Te diré que pensarían de mí, que soy despreciable y el pueblo tendría a bien a repudiarme, pues si soy incapaz de defender a mi familia demostraría mi incapacidad para protegerlos a ellos.

–Es cierto lo que dice, padre de todo –reconoció Haryon retrocediendo ante el alegato de Odín y procurando mesurarlo. –La acción de Thyra por atentar contra un pequeño infante, yo también la repruebo y aunque no fui responsable de ello entiendo porque debo pagar por su causa; pero en cuanto al rey Eyvindur, a quien también atañe esta cuestión, lo veo cómodamente sentado al lado del hijo del regicida de su padre. Si ha logrado perdonar a los elfos oscuros y al dragón que arrasó su ciudad, pienso que podrá hacer otro tanto con los enanos.

Los ojos de los presentes se dirigieron hacia Eyvindur, que mostraba un semblante sereno con las manos en su regazo, impidiéndoles ver los dedos vendados. A su lado, Svadilfari y los elfos oscuros se removieron incómodos por la cuestión.

–El dragón negro a petición suya, será examinado y juzgado por los lores de mi reino, y hasta entonces se le considerará inocente o no de los actos cometidos bajo el influjo de Bölthorn –zanjó aquel asunto sin siquiera mirar el aludido. –En cuanto a los elfos oscuros, Svadilfari jamás estuvo de acuerdo con los actos que cometió su padre, me salvó de Thyra y posteriormente del observatorio; aun así, me ha pedido perdón en nombre de su padre y ha hincado rodilla, reconociéndome como su rey. –Eyvindur hizo un silencio. –Si quieres mi perdón Haryon, aceptaré tu pleitesía y tu reino a cambio de ello; pues todos los presentes pensamos que estabas de acuerdo con las órdenes de Thyra y de Tryggvi.

El enano negó mientras Odín miraba fijamente al rey elfo.

Svadilfari había permanecido callado pero en ese momento habló.

–Mi pueblo y yo hemos dado diversas muestras de lealtad al rey elfo, hemos combatido al lado de sus generales y logramos resolver las diferencias que teníamos cuando mi padre atacó el oeste. Hemos hincado rodilla y jurado fidelidad. El tesoro de Enya que Thyra le entregó a mi padre, lo devolveremos íntegramente al rey Eyvindur, empezando por esta pieza. –Svadilfari se giró hacia la elfa a su lado, que le tendió una caja de la que extrajo un hermoso collar de ramas de oro con una gran perla en forma de ovalo. –El Ainulindalë –lo llamó. Svadilfari se puso en pie para pasarlo alrededor del cuello de Eyvindur y ponérselo.

–Gracias –le dijo Eyvindur mirándolo, parecía solemnemente conmovido.

–Esto es increíble, y pongo a Naira Anar y las nornas, como testigos de que todos ustedes me están acorralando. O bien acato lo que dicen, o cedo mi reino o tengo guerra con Asgard. –Dijo Haryon.

–Como diríamos en Vanaheim: Que los hombres primero paguen y después se ofendan –dijo Hrafn.

–Rey Haryon, al pedir mi intervención y la apertura el concilio de los reyes, debes acatar los acuerdos que se celebran so pena de entrar en guerra con nosotros –le señaló Odín.

Los enanos que le acompañaron, le susurraron algunas palabras a su rey en su propio idioma pero Odín que sabía hablarlo, distinguió varias frases: "terrible decisión", "el pueblo sufrirá si no lo hace", "perderá la corona por esto". Haryon los hizo callar con un movimiento de su mano.

–El único consuelo que me da esta grave decisión, es que sacará a mi pueblo del intolerable caos en el que ha estado sumido casi tres años. Acepto pues, sus términos.

Odín asintió y le hizo una seña a su secretario, que de inmediato empezó a tramitar aquel tratado de paz. Los otros secretarios le imitaron con presteza para que pudiera firmarse en ese mismo instante.

–Mi general Volstagg viajara a Menelmakar con una comitiva de hired, para presentar mis respetos en tu coronación y a la vez, para ultimar los puntos más importantes de este pacto. También te pediré que envíes a una de tus hijas como huésped a Asgard, será escoltada por tus hombres y será aceptada en mi reino como la princesa que es; para reafirmar la paz entre nosotros. –O sea que Odín deseaba pacíficamente la entrega del reino Gwaithr–i–Mírdain y una rehén para evitar que Haryon se negara posteriormente. –Me imagino que el rey Eyvindur deseará enviar una comitiva también.

–Así es. Acudirán Lady Nienor en compañía del señor de la guerra, Nulka; junto con una comitiva. –Los aludidos asintieron a lo que su alteza decía.

–Sea –aceptó molesto Haryon pero viendo que no podía negarse. –Aunque ya que hemos resuelto el problema de la tregua, no tengo razones para marchar velozmente, he decidido retrasar mi partida hasta después del juicio del dragón negro.

Los generales de Haryon se sonrieron satisfechos por ello. Hagen enarcó una ceja y se le escapó un "hijo puta" bajito y dicho en norn pero que Odín captó perfectamente.

Los vanir decidieron tomar la palabra en ese momento antes de que la tensión se disparara y una nueva discusión empezara.

–Nosotros, el rey Hranf y yo –iba diciendo Hjörtur –hemos hablado en privado con nuestro par, el rey Eyvindur y hemos decidido cederle el reino de Talath Dirnen. A cambio, él ha revocado el vasallaje que Vanaheim le rendía. En cuanto a Asgard, siguen vigentes los términos económicos que se pactaron.

Aquella negociación la había realizado Nienor pues los vanir deseaban el reino mencionado al igual que la anulación del vasallaje, algo que los elfos no podían permitirse y finalmente se habían conformado con la segunda, que les era más importante. Así los reyes vanir dejaban de ser vasallos de Svartálfheim para ser soberanos de pleno derecho. Lo que Hjörtur había hecho se consideraba más un aviso que una petición de intervención y a la vez con ello, habían recuperado el voto que antes tenían vetado por su edad.

–Si no hay más asuntos que resolver en concilio de reyes, me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras con el rey Eyvindur –solicitó Odín a sus pares.

Nadie pidió continuar con aquel concilio. Ari se puso en pie y entregó a su rey el tratado de paz a firmar con las condiciones que estaban establecidas. Odín lo firmó, Hayon hizo otro tanto y Eyvindur lo signó mediante su seidh, impidiendo con ello la visión de sus manos. Los reyes vanir fungieron como testigos de tal acuerdo.

–En el día segundo del décimo mes, se han reunido los reyes de Asgard, Svartálfheim élfico, Svartálfheim enano y Vanaheim; los acuerdos que se han tomado son de honor y amistad, y de igual forma se guardan…

Los vanir se levantaron al igual que los enanos y salieron por la misma puerta dejando atrás a los elfos y a los ases. Eyvindur se giró hacia Odín e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en agradecimiento.

–Allfödr, agradezco la intervención que has realizado el día de hoy a mi favor. Haryon estaba dispuesto a incumplir las promesas que Tryggvi había aceptado y era algo que yo no podía permitir, al igual que tampoco estoy en condición de hacerles la guerra a los enanos –algo que no tenía caso ocultar a los ojos de su aliado. Eyvindur estaba conforme en que fuera Odín el que tuviera de rehén a una de las hijas de Haryon.

Sin embargo Odín empezó la conversación con una primera línea.

–Tu padre era un gran hombre –soltó de pronto dejando desencajados varios rostros –lamento mucho su muerte pues era un gran amigo mío.

Eyvindur lo miró sereno.

–Gracias por las condolencias.

Y tras ello, Odín volvió a su papel de soberano.

–Este reino ha quedado devastado y tienes una ardua labor por delante para restaurarlo. Has obtenido una indemnización considerable, un reino entero y un par de propiedades, las cuales aun así son insuficientes para levantar tres de tus reinos y yo, generosamente te ofrezco ayuda económica en esta situación. Puedo enviar a mi tesorera Sula en los próximos días.

Al igual que había hecho en Vanaheim, en Nornheim y en Alfheim tras las guerras, ahora Odín ofrecía generosos préstamos con sus respectivos intereses.

–Agradezco el gesto, pero estoy seguro de que con el dinero, las propiedades y las minas obtenidas, aunadas al trabajo de mi pueblo, podremos reponer nuestro mundo. –Eyvindur viendo que su respuesta podía irritar al padre de todo, añadió: –Estoy seguro de que laborar a la par, de nuestros hermanos elfos, bajo las mismas penurias nos ayudará a unificarnos.

El ojo bueno de Odín se posó entones en Svadilfari. Había escuchado de él, era el arquitecto real de Asgard, el supuesto amante de Loki, el elfo que firmó la paz con Thor y Eyvindur y el mismo que la rompió; el hijo de Hrimthurs y el descendiente de Malekith. El joven pareció encogerse bajo su mirada.

–Revisé el tratado que firmaste con mi hijo, el cuál derogó varias leyes que Bor y Eyrikur pactaron en su momento. Considero noble de tu parte haber cesado la persecución que tu linaje inició varios siglos atrás, alguna vez le comenté a Larus que debía cambiar algunas de esas normas pero jamás llegamos a un acuerdo. –El rey Odín ignoró al resto de los presentes, concentrándose únicamente en el joven elfo. –Si, como te dije, era un gran hombre y estoy seguro de que reprobaría varias de tus acciones y compañías, pero él está muerto y ahora debemos concentrarnos únicamente en los que estamos presentes. –Le hizo una seña a Ari para que le pasara algunos papeles. –Mi hijo fue testigo de un tratado de paz entre elfos oscuros y de luz, que se vería roto si Svadilfari se trasladaba a Svartálfheim acompañado de insurrectos tales como Nulka, el mercenario…

–Alteza –intervino entonces Lord Aldor –el tratado de paz firmado en Asgard si bien parece haberse roto con la presencia de Svadilfari en nuestro reino, no lo hizo en cuanto dio su palabra de jamás dañar a nuestro soberano. Fue Svadilfari el que salvó a su majestad, él que refugió a los sobrevivientes de Barad Eithel y controló las ansías de su padre de conquista e hizo la paz con el oeste. En cuanto a Nulka… renegó de su pasado mercenario, y es un soldado que sigue las órdenes pero no por ello debe ser castigado. Ha probado su lealtad a los elfos de luz en esta guerra. Un hombre puede reformarse y sus iguales deben reconocer esas manifestaciones de buena voluntad.

Odín sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Lord Aldor era después de todo, un sabio.

–La buena voluntad como la victoria de la ley moral sobre las imperfecciones –masculló. Lord Aldor asintió. –¿Debo entender que los elfos oscuros serán svartá?

–Todos los que me acepten como su rey. –Esa era la condición que se les había impuesto y Eyvindur insistiría en ella. Odín estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

–Veo que tienes todo planificado, tienes un sabio, un líder para elfos oscuros, consejeros de ambas razas y guerreros también. La supervivencia de tu pueblo parece estar a salvo por lo que mi ejército y yo, podremos marchar tranquilamente a nuestro reino sabiendo que no sólo puedes levantar el reino sin ayuda sino que además podrás vencer al resto de los enemigos que aún quedan. –Sif pareció no estar de acuerdo con lo que Odín decía, pero no se atrevió a contradecirlo frente a otras personas. –Y a diferencia de Haryon no tengo interés alguno en el juicio del dragón negro, salvo… –Odín pareció estar pensando en algo. –Tú padre prometió introducir una piedra de sahya en su interior por si se convertía en dragón…

–Lo hizo –admitió Eyvindur –pero la piedra se la entregó Thyra.

Odín asintió.

–Igual que apoyó a Ausmünd en la revuelta de Vanaheim –dijo Svadilfari.

Odín no le preguntó cómo sabía aquello porque dedujo que Nulka lo había confesado una vez que se alió con los elfos de luz, después de todo, él estuvo en aquel conflicto y alguien le tuvo que haber pagado. Sin duda, Thyra había planeado la guerra desde hacía varios años. Le sorprendió el tiempo en que las ambiciones y los rencores podían macerarse hasta concebir un plan en donde se aliara con los demonios.

Se puso en pie y Eyvindur hizo lo mismo.

Odín le palmeó la espalda y lo hizo caminar fuera de la tienda junto con él mientras sus séquitos los seguían a prudente distancia. Quería darle un último consejo al joven antes de marcharse de aquel reino, lo haría por la memoria de Larus pues estaba seguro de que éste reprobaría el que fuera amante del dragón negro, noticia harto conocida en aquel campamento y que minaba la opinión que tenía sobre Eyvindur; además del hecho de que estuviera rodeado de tantos elfos oscuros.

–Ningún rey debe permitirse tener cerca un pretendiente al trono que no sea leal. Este joven Svadilfari, hijo de Malekith; puede ocasionarte grandes problemas pues aunque parezca retraído igual puede ganarse el favor del pueblo que estás formando. –Eyvindur lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules. –Cásalo de inmediato con una joven elfa de luz, de alto abolengo, con varios parientes y que sea muy fiel. En cuanto a ti, repudia al dragón negro pues ningún rey que tenga un amante tan problemático podrá conseguir esposa fácilmente; y para que sepas que te tengo en la más alta estima, hasta que te cases, serás como un hijo para mí.

–Agradezco sus consejos padre de todo, al igual que la ayuda que desea prestarme y el honor que me concede al llamarme de esta forma.

.

Odín entró de vuelta a sus aposentos en Omentielva. Hizo llamar a Karnilla y en cuanto ella entró a la habitación, le hizo una pregunta.

–¿Por qué Eyvindur se habrá negado a que le preste ayuda económica? –Le preguntó Odín como si él no entendiera aquella acción.

–¿Es una prueba para ver si las lecciones rinden frutos? –Preguntó a su vez Karnilla. –No temas majestad, Thor y Loki fueron buenos instructores. –Odín la miró severo y no respondió aquella cuestión. Karnilla comprendió que en efecto lo era, y lo pensó durante varios minutos mientras él aguardaba. Ella distaba mucho de ser como los otros reyes, Thor le hubiera respondido con una cuestión que no tenía sentido, y aunque Loki resultaba ser una decepción como yerno, al menos tenía una mente ágil. Eyvindur era inteligente y sabía hablar, mientras que consideraba que a los vanir les faltaba balar para ser iguales a ovejas y el que hubieran conseguido voto en el concejo, sólo era una prueba de la sagacidad de Hanne. –No desea deberle dinero a Asgard ni depender económicamente de ti, alteza.

La respuesta era correcta, Odín asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Se fijó en Karnilla, sabía que había educado a las doulas de Asgard, que era hechicera real nombrada por su hijo y que había ayudado en incontables ocasiones a su familia; y también estaba seguro de que ella sabía dónde se encontraba Loki, como también, que no se lo diría si se lo preguntaba.

–He pensado en tu futuro y he decidido que ha llegado el momento en que contraigas matrimonio. –Le fue diciendo Odín que deseaba asegurar su influencia en el resto de sus reinos vasallos. Su posición en Jötunheim peligraba ahora que Hildetand había recobrado el cofre de los antiguos inviernos, y no podía permitir que Nornheim hiciera lo mismo. –Sé que Thor firmó un pacto con Vanaheim pero no fue oficializado y no creo que sea lo más conveniente para ti. Eres una mujer y te comprometieron con un joven inexperto, es por eso que he elegido para tu consorte a Bran, hijo de Vorts; general en Nornheim. Es un hombre valeroso, entrado en años, maduro y es respetado en tu reino gracias a sus triunfos bélicos. –Hizo una pausa más. –En cuanto a tu prima, Héroïque, también la casaré con un gran hombre, Dregni. Es mayor que ella, viudo y con hijos propios; pero es concejal y estoy seguro de que la riqueza de él y el abolengo de ella, será una unión de lo más provechosa.

Karnilla lo escuchó con atención como si le estuviera dictando una lección que nada tuviera que ver con ella, pero a pesar de esa aparente falta de interés en el tema, le dio la única respuesta posible.

–Sí, padre de todo.

.

Los aesir partirían a la par de los vanir. Unos rumbo al Bifrost, unos rumbo a Menelmakar, y los otros rumbo al norte para volver a Vanaheim por el camino natural que unía su reino con Svartálfheim.

Ertan estaba en plena despedida junto con Belegaer, Bjmolf, Celon, Tristán, Amarië y Dema. Su extraño grupo de amigos bebía la cerveza rebajada que todos consumían en Omentielva.

–Y durante Høstblót hay comida en abundancia, aunque en Yule los banquetes igual abundan, pero son de índole más familiar y privado. Es tarde para pensar en Høstblót –estaba diciendo Tristán todo nervioso, –pero podemos reunirnos para festejar Yule. Belegaer, tráete a Amarië, a Dema y a Celon, nos reuniremos en casa de Ertan.

–Festejaremos con Ari –dijo Bjmolf aprobando la propuesta. –El dulce Ari con sus ojos negros y enigmáticos. –Dijo el enano alzando su tarro.

–El dulce Ari, callado y más listo que todos nosotros juntos –apuntó Belegaer. Pues todos conocían de sobra las cualidades de aquel as, las cuales habían sido mencionados muchas veces por Ertan durante su cautiverio, a tal grado que todos sentían que lo conocían sin haber cruzado nunca una palabra con él.

–Le llevaremos libros como obsequio, aquí en Svartálfheim hay muchos muy variados. –Dijo Dema.

–Le prepararé esa pasta rellena de mariscos que le gusta –se metió Amarië, el cual estaba cómodamente sentado en las piernas de Belegaer el cual no parecía tener fuerza de voluntad para quitarlo de ahí.

Ertan los oía sin frenarlos. Quizás había sido demasiado elocuente hablando de Ari.

–Por supuesto –dijo por fin a la mención de más regalos, comida y cumplidos. –Todos serán bienvenidos en nuestra casa, empezando por ti, Bjmolf –el enano no tenía cabida en Svartálfheim pues era un exiliado, cosas de ayudar a Loki, así que se iría con los ases, tenía acordado con Ertan vivir un tiempo en su casa mientras restablecía lazos con sus parientes en Asgard. –Y también mis queridos elfos, las puertas están abiertas para ustedes en el momento en que decidan visitarnos. Ari y yo…

–¿No es ese? –Interrumpió Celon aquel sentido discurso de buen anfitrión. Estaba señalando la entrada de aquellas adustas estancias. En efecto, un joven as de ojos rasgados y ropa que gritaba que no era un guerrero, se dirigía hacia ellos, aunque no parecía tener interés más que para Ertan.

Este se había quedado fijo en su lugar sonriéndole al verlo acercarse.

–Más te vale saludarlo con un beso y bien –se quejó Amarië –queremos ver algo de romance después de tanta masacre.

–Amarië –lo censuró Dema, –Ari no es un espectáculo andante.

–Ertan, estaba buscándote. Bendita y misericordiosa Brunhilda, doy gracias que no te haya abierto las puertas del Valhala –dijo Ari ignorando a todos los demás, porque esencialmente no sabía que eran igual sus amigos.

En respuesta a lo dicho Ertan lo agarró por la cintura y lo besó. Ari se le escabulló, sobre todo porque Belegaer y demases los vitorearon.

–Lo lamentamos –dijo Belegaer alzando su vaso de cerveza. –Querido Ari, no queríamos apabullarte, mucho me temo que te haz convertido en una personificación de la esperanza, así que tendrás que consentir que ovacionemos la luz porque somos aquellos que caminaron largamente entre tinieblas. Alabamos tu amor por nuestro valiente aesir, pues hemos vivido tiempos en que parecía que no había cabida para nobles sentimientos. Todo era traición y violencia; y aunque casi todos aquí hemos hecho uso de la violencia no por eso nos regocijamos en ella sino que por el contrario buscamos los sencillos placeres, y nada más sencillo y más bondadoso que un beso de enamorados.

Ari los miraba extrañado y visiblemente descolocado. Ertan lo retuvo por una mano por sí huía.

Dema fue a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y Amarië hizo lo mismo. Los demás no le dieron besos pero brindaron en su honor y cada uno lo llamó "su amigo eterno" y le prometieron que tenía un hogar en Svartálfheim. Sólo hasta que su extraña euforia de sobrevivientes se aplacó, fue que Ertan pudo presentárselos uno por uno, como se hacía en las civilizadas reuniones del reino dorado.

.

El sol se había puesto horas atrás. Hagen hizo aún más fuerte su agarre sobre la cintura de Eyvindur. Su amado se balanceaba sobre su regazo perdiéndolo entre placenteras sensaciones. Estaban sentados juntos en la única butaca de su austera habitación. Hagen había tenido la impresión inicial de que Eyvindur se iba a desvanecer mientras lo poseía, ni siquiera le parecía que pesara nada. Pero su amado pronto le demostró que era bastante sólido, que podía ser el punto de apoyo de Hagen. Una vez hablaron de ello, a propósito de sus intenciones para con el otro. Hagen había dicho que quería mover, no el mundo, sino a Eyvindur; pero en esos momentos Hagen debería haber notado… si es que hubiera tenido capacidad de ponerse filosófico, que Eyvindur era el eje sobre el cual giraba su mundo. Quizás era mejor que no se percatase de ello pues se habría agobiado por la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Lo único que podía percibir era el cuerpo de Eyvindur sentado sobre él, dándole la espalda; follándoselo con vigor. Los dos con la ropa puesta, desacomodada sólo lo suficiente para que pudiesen unirse.

Todo había empezado con un comentario malicioso:

–Ven amado, siéntate aquí –le había dicho Hagen al tiempo que se agarraba la entrepierna, estaba bromeando, por ver la cara de censura de Eyvindur. Para su sorpresa, Eyvindur efectivamente fue a él para hacer lo que le pedía; para ensartarse en Hagen. Lo hizo con toda naturalidad tomándolo hasta el fondo en pocos intentos, relajándose sobre él para luego mecerse rítmicamente, dándoselo a su entero gusto.

Hagen soltó la cintura de Eyvindur, metiéndole las manos bajo la túnica, hasta alcanzar el miembro de Eyvindur el cual se arqueó sin cesar en sus movimientos. Hagen se estremeció al sentirlo.

–Así amor mío –le susurró mientras lo masturbaba sin mucha delicadeza. Hagen no logró reunir la coordinación necesaria para ondular con él mientras lo tocaba.

Hagen se jactaba de ser un amante generoso. Nunca lo decía pero intuía que era el único capaz de satisfacer plenamente a Eyvindur, de lo contrario por qué otra razón su amado le habría dado calabazas a Elemmíre y en su momento a Thor. No era exigente en cuanto a técnica pero sí en cuanto al placer que podía brindar y recibir. Pocas cosas le gustaban más que descontrolar completamente a Eyvindur, verle la expresión que ponía cuando lo hacían, cuando apretaba los ojos como concentrado sólo en sentir o al contrario cuando miraba a Hagen fijamente mientras lo poseía, como si no quisiera perderse ni un detalle de lo que le hacía. Y post orgásmico igual le fascinaba, cuando se venía, Eyvindur parecía desfallecer para después poner esta cara de no saber bien a bien quién es ni dónde está.

Eyvindur no hablaba, no parecía ser capaz de ello, el sonido de su respiración colmaba los oídos de Hagen, el cual estaba haciendo más ruido que nunca, a cada movimiento de Eyvindur lo alentaba en su propio lenguaje, el élfico no parecía apropiado para decir cosas como: "tu dulce agujero se siente asombroso".

Lo estaba apretando contra él, todo pegadito tratando de resistirse, de durar un poco más. Soltó una exclamación que fue más una maldición mientras se corría con un gemido doloroso. Eyvindur no cesaba en sus movimientos tratando de culminar también. Hagen sintió que pretendía arrancárselo, se resistió para no ablandarse dándole toquecitos a Eyvindur en la punta de la polla hasta que lo sintió estallar entre sus dedos. Eyvindur se quejó cuando Hagen lo alzó en vilo para separarse. Lo tumbó sobre la cama para besarlo, porque se le hacía indispensable que hubiese besos cuando follaban aunque fueran al final.

–Eyvindur, eres tan exquisito que se me vuelve a poner dura de pensarlo. –Eyvindur asintió dándole la razón sin ningún empacho, estaba en ese estado entre desmadejado–deshuesado–difuso que le seguía a cuando se agotaba haciéndolo con Hagen.

Se repuso lo suficiente para ponerse la ropa de dormir mientras Hagen lo ayudaba diligentemente.

Era difícil encontrar tiempo para yacer juntos. Amarië se había autoproclamado mayordomo real y montaba guardia impidiendo a la gente molestarlos. Dema era la copera del rey, cargo que por cierto se habían inventado ambos chicos; esencialmente ella tenía sentido común y él no. Así que ella interrumpía cuando algo se volvía demasiado urgente como para permitirles más tiempo a solas. A ninguno de los dos les sorprendió por tanto oír que Dema llamaba a la puerta y decía con voz tímida:

–Lord Hagen, te necesitamos aquí afuera.

Eyvindur ya había caído en la cama, se estaba quedando dormido, el muy insolente; el último rastro de conciencia que Hagen le vio fue una mirada de censura aderezada de un…

–Consíguete tus propias estancias y déjame dormir.

–Sabes que no puedes dormir bien sin mi gloriosa presencia y mi polla.

–Hagen, he dormido sin ambas cosas por años, creo que puedo volver a aprender a hacerlo.

–No –le dijo Hagen arropándolo y dándole un beso casto en la sien. –Sabes que no.

–Cierto, no. –Dema volvió a tocar.

–Lady Karnilla mi lord –explicó Dema cuando Hagen puso pie fuera de la habitación.

Los aesir se irían al día siguiente, seguro quería despedirse.

Amarië no estaba a la vista. Se escaqueaba de su puesto cada noche para perseguir a Belegaer. A Hagen le hacía hilarante eso, ya veía a su amigo casado con el catamita. Amarië tenía este tipo de "ramera reformada" que gente inexperta como Belegaer no sabía reconocer, pero Hagen los veía venir a varias leguas. Le encargó el descanso de Eyvindur a Dema y fue en pos de su hermana, al sitio donde Dema le indicó.

Karnilla lo aguardaba en lo alto de la torre de guardia, en el mismo sitio donde le habían dicho adiós a Loki. Su hermana estaba canturreando algo por lo bajo mientras paseaba por la estancia.

–Hagen, mi hermano, nuestro victoriosamente grande –le dijo Karnilla yendo a por él para abrazarlo. Hagen la estrechó con un breve atisbo de ojos enrojecidos.

–¿Qué tienes? ¿Estabas llorando? ¿Fue ese hijo de puta de Hjörtur?

–No –repuso ella. –Hjörtur sólo tendrá capacidad de hacerme llorar el día en que yo se lo permita, y no pretendo hacerlo. Ha sido Odín.

–¿Odín?

–Dime la verdad Hagen, ¿matarías por mí?

–¿Al padre de todo? Preferiría no hacerlo. Ahora soy la reina de Svartálfheim, debo cuidar mis acciones y cómo afectan al reino. –Karnilla soltó una carcajada y se pasó las manos por el cabello despejándose la cara. –Ya, si quieres lo mato pero dame buenas razones.

–Casará a Héroïque con Dregni y a mí con Bran. –Hagen no se mostró iracundo. –No tienes idea de quiénes son, ¿verdad? –Hagen negó.

Karnilla resopló y procedió a describirle al voluminoso, entrado en años, viudo y con hijos, pero eso sí, bastante adinerado Dregni. Y después le recordó al prosaico hijo de puta que regenteaba Nornheim junto con un criajo llamado Halvard.

–¿Por qué no te casa con Halvard? Es joven y es listo, suena a mejor candidato.

–Por Loki.

–¿Qué tiene que ver Loki en todo esto?

–Halvard es hijo de Hagbard, y Hagbard es incondicional de Loki. Odín quiere gente leal a él y sólo a él.

–Mira, estoy intentando comprender por qué estás tan angustiada pero necesitas decirme más. No querías casarte con Hjörtur, no quieres casarte con este Bran; pero ya habías consentido antes, cuando Thor dirigía el reino.

–Porque Thor dirigía el reino. ¿Ya se te olvidó lo que Odín hizo en Nornheim?

–No. ¿Quieres que lo mate por quemar Rondeslottet o por decidir tu vida?

–Thor era buena persona, yo confiaba en él para gobernar Nornheim, inclusive confiaba en Loki. Pero no creo en Odín, nunca he podido cerrar los ojos y dejarme guiar por gente como él, que parecen tan pagados de sí mismos, tan poderosos y resueltos a decidir lo que es mejor para todos. No puedo. Al principio me sentí impotente, estaba rabiosa y martirizándome con envenenados pensamientos. Pero luego me di cuenta de que debe haber algo que pueda hacer. –Hagen asintió. –No sé cómo hacía Loki esto, como decidía la putada más repleta de mierda posible, debí fijarme más cuando se ponía a fraguar complots. Primero pensé en escapar…

–Héroïque es rehén… –se adelantó Hagen.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Pero si tú fueras una amenaza no le haría daño aunque yo no me comporte acorde a sus planes, o eso quiero creer. ¿Cómo hacía Loki para predecir los movimientos de sus rivales? Ayúdame. –Hagen se encogió de hombros.

–¿Qué quieres que haga?

–Si tan sólo fueras la reina de verdad, no sólo en la cama sino en el trono, serías un gran respaldo.

–A menos que puedas volverme foreldrar como Loki eso es caso perdido, así que piensa en otra cosa.

–Ya la pensé.

–Pues hazla.

–No es fácil. Lo que pensé es que si quiero apartar a Odín de nuestro reino y de mi vida, lo que debo hacer es casarme con Hjörtur. Si lo hago, si le presento el hecho consumado no podrá anular lo nuestro. Creo que Hjörtur respetará mi parecer como reina sin tratar de controlarme; y su madre y hermano deberán respaldarme.

–Eyvindur igual te dará apoyo. Es tu amigo y te aprecia; y además está loco por mí, hará lo que le pida para favorecerte. ¿Continuarás con tu compromiso entonces? –Karnilla dudó.

–No quiero hacerlo, pero esto es una de esas cosas en las que sabes que debes hacer algo aunque no lo hagas por gusto.

–¿Cómo tomar medicina amarga? –Karnilla asintió. –¿A qué le temes? Hjörtur es un alfeñique, podrás vapulearlo si te hace cabrear, no parece que sea muy bueno en el lecho pero puedes enseñarle, parece algo tonto pero a ti te sobran sesos. Y a la larga, si estorba bien puedes convertirte en viuda.

Karnilla sonrió una sonrisa rota. Hagen sólo la había visto sonreír así cuando la convenció de internarse en los infiernos para escapar de Odín. Quizás su hermana se sentía en esa misma situación ahora mismo.

–Hjörtur es fuerte –repuso ella. –Puedo intuir en él un gran espíritu, tiene tanta energía que parece imposible que proceda de su cuerpo tan flaco. Quizás tiene más fuerza vital que yo. –Hagen se preguntó si eso la atemorizaba o la seducía, quizás ambas cosas. –Solíamos cartearnos porque tuvimos la loca idea de que necesitábamos conocernos sin la mediación de nadie ni ojos curiosos, le enseñé un hechizo para ocultar nuestras verdaderas palabras.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–Fue un impulso –repuso ella. –Pensé que era inofensivo y bajé la guardia. Me escribió un poema que pone: "el destino no se conmueve ante nuestras lastimeras esperanzas, lo que cambia adaptándose al destino es lo que nosotros esperamos". Alguien que puede pensar así no es un imbécil.

Hagen la estaba mirando burlón.

–Le quieres.

–No. Sí. No lo sé. Estoy escogiendo de todos los males, el menor. –Hagen puso cara de que se tragaba sus mentiras, por no reñir. Karnilla nunca había querido enamorarse, al contrario de Héroïque que suspiraba por un gran romance, y de él mismo que siempre había mirado el amor con ligereza. Iba a decirle a Karnilla: "y necesitaste que Odín te lo arrebatara para darte cuenta de que lo quieres". Pero en la cara de Karnilla ya había angustia impregnada en cada rasgo como para mofarse así de ella. Se lo diría después, cuando volviera a ser la misma de siempre.

–¿Qué pasará entonces con Héroïque? Podríamos intentar robarla de Asgard. –Retomó el asunto apartando la conversación de Hjörtur. Karnilla negó.

–Lo que ella necesita es quien la proteja.

–Yo la protejo.

–Ya, pero tiene que ser algo más oficial, alguien que le sirva de escudo.

–Un marido.

–Sí pero no ese saco de sebo Dregni. Ella se merece un Thor. –Hagen chasqueó la lengua.

–Creo que escasean ahora mismo, aunque podría ser un elfo, puedo ofrecerte a Elemmíre –caviló Hagen, –es de sangre noble, general y por supuesto no le faltaría apoyo.

–De verdad te piensas la reina. Estoy asombrada. –Karnilla reía.

–Y tú de verdad te estás viendo casada con Hjörtur.

–Un elfo no funcionará, debería ser un aesir.

–Elígelo tú entonces. ¿Llevas años en esa corte, no te conseguiste algún aliado?

–Loki –dijeron al unísono. –Thor –pero para lo que ese par les servían en esos momentos.

Hagen fue a la puerta.

–¿A dónde vas?

–Por Eyvindur, si la vamos a liar en política exterior él debe oír esto, aunque no le hará gracia que lo despierte.

–Trae a Svadilfari también.

–¿Svad? ¿Para qué lo quieres? ¿Casarás a Héroïque con él?

–No. Hay un as que quizás… si las dos nos casamos casi simultáneamente… si le presentamos a Odín hechos consumados uniéndonos a hombres poderosos… porque él es miembro del consejo… Como sea, necesito a Svadilfari porque lo primero que uno hace para darle la vuelta a Odín es alejarse de él.

–Esto ya lo hicimos hace poco. –Rememoró Hagen, cuando habían ayudado a Loki a partir desde esa misma torre. –¿Cómo le estará yendo en Hel?

–Es Loki. Estará bien. –Hagen la miró, de pie, resuelta a hacer su propio destino, a no permitir que las circunstancias la arrastrasen. Se sintió orgulloso de ella. Su abuela Kaarina, toda una matrona norn, una vez había dicho: "de mis tres nietos, la que tiene los cojones bien puestos es Karnilla". En su momento Hagen se había ofendido y luego había justificado la postura de su abuela pensando que lo decía sólo porque Karnilla era su favorita. Pero al paso de los años encontraba que tuvo razón.

–El destino no se conmueve ante lo que esperamos… –repitió Hagen para sus adentros.

.

Los pertrechos habían sido reunidos, sus hombres prontos a partir. Hrafn no estaba, se estaba ocupando de Runya a manos de Hagen y parecía que aquello le tomaría su tiempo. Hjörtur seguía en su tienda en Omentielva, sus respectivos escuderos se ocuparían de levantarla en cuanto ellos marchasen y luego los seguirían. No habría discursos y las despedidas ya habían sido dadas. El mayor de los gemelos se había demorado todo lo que pudo para darle oportunidad a Karnilla de mandarlo al carajo, para no tener que irse de vuelta a su reino sin saber bien a bien en qué términos estaban y que era lo que debía esperar de ella. Odiaría enterarse de su ruptura por medio de embajadores y misivas oficiales. Tal vez sería Odín quien le escribiría para decirle que había sido desdeñado como pretendiente; tal vez habría una proclamación en una audiencia de palacio. Quería creer que ella no era así, que era de las personas que preferían las cosas de frente o lo más directas posibles.

–Hjörtur –dijo Karnilla a sus espaldas. Él se sobresaltó. La miró aparecer de la nada dentro de su tienda. Era una proyección. Una muestra más de la magia que lo asombraba a la vez que lo atemorizaba.

–Salud a mi dama –dijo él muy formal. –¿En qué puedo servirte? –Inquirió mirándola bien.

Karnilla se veía… ¿asustada?

–El otro día no fui muy atenta contigo, cuando viniste a hablar de Bileygr.

–Ya no importa.

–No estoy enamorada de él, nunca lo estuve. No sé si me entiendas, quería un amante que me hiciera olvidarme de que había perdido a Hagen y de que cada día vivía en horror y zozobra. –Sí podía entender eso pero no pudo decirlo porque ella añadió. –Y tú no estabas cerca.

Hjörtur se quedó frío. ¿Le estaba diciendo que lo habría elegido a él por amante? Casi sintió alivio de que no hubiera sido así, no sabría bien qué hacer con una mujer como Karnilla y si debía averiguarlo prefería que fuese a solas y lejos de todos, en su lecho de pareja; y no a mitad de una guerra, entre soldados con aires de machos y aguerridas skjaldmö.

–Mi lady, no sé qué decirte. No tengo nada que perdonarte, yo tampoco soy casto y no creo que hayas obrado con deshonestidad. –Karnilla lo seguía mirando algo extraña.

–¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

–Es un poco tarde para preguntar eso.

–No, no lo es. Te pregunto si me aceptas libremente para ser tu esposa; siendo quien soy, con todo lo que ello implica. Con mi magia y el reino inestable, con mi temperamento que quizás encuentres incomprensible y sabiendo que si me aceptas dejarás atrás tu hogar para seguirme en un periplo que ni yo misma sé dónde acabará.

–Sí quiero. –Dijo Hjörtur sin meditarlo siquiera.

–No he terminado, te estoy pidiendo consentimiento para arrojarte un infierno encima.

–Sí quiero.

–Creo que no me estás entendiendo…

–Lo entendí todo. Sí, sí quiero.

–¿Por qué?

–Me preguntas con cara de que quieres que te diga que sí para luego ponerme reparos, eso es cruel de tu parte, no pensé que fueras de esas mujeres que se complacen en hacerse del rogar.

–No soy así.

–Entonces para.

–Es que no quiero que te arrepientas después porque si lo haces estaré muy jodida. –Hjörtur estaba intrigado y ligeramente insultado. Karnilla parecía más tranquila pero no del todo.

–¿Muy jodida? ¿En el sentido literal o en el figurado? –Se atrevió a preguntar aunque luego se sonrojó por la implicación.

–De entrada en el figurado y si quieres en el literal también. –Hjörtur juraría que le salió vapor de las orejas al oírla decir eso.

–Soy hombre de palabra Karnilla, y esta es la que te doy: me casaré contigo sabiendo todo lo que ya dijiste y aunque estés por lanzarme un infierno encima. –Ella asintió. –Pero sólo si tú quieres.

–No arruines la situación –se quejó Karnilla. –Si no quisiera no estaría escondiéndome.

–¿Estás escondida? ¿Dónde?

–Pues… –ella se mostró avergonzada. ¡Ella! La que iba diciendo "joder" y admitiendo que tenía un amante en la cara de su futuro marido, la que manoseaba cuerpos heridos y veía gente desnuda a cada rato. –Estoy en Vanaheim.

–¡¿QUÉ?!

–Me fui de Svartálfheim a través de un portal. –Explicó como si cualquier cosa. –Escucha, cuando llegues a Grímsttadir habrá una carta para ti de mi parte, una que estoy terminando de redactar con algo de asesoría de Eyvindur quien es mi aliado en esto. Será una misiva de esas que sólo revelan su contenido a quien yo escojo. Parecerá una nota agradeciéndote un regalo pero cuando la liberes del hechizo encontrarás un contrato. Muéstraselo a tu madre. Dile que si quiere una tajada de Nornheim este es mi precio: tú.

–Karnilla… ¿por qué?

–Odín anuló nuestro compromiso, no porque yo se lo pidiera –dejó ella en claro enfatizándolo, –sino por motivos políticos. Si aún no te echas para atrás, nos veremos en tu reino.

–Eres una novia fugitiva.

–Y tú un cursi.

–Sí, pero eso no le resta verdad a lo que acabo de decir. Eres mi novia fugitiva.

–Si te pones así no te diré en que parte de tu reino estoy escondida. –Hjörtur estaba sonriendo.

–No diré más.

–Hjörtur –Hrafn llegó y la proyección se deshizo. –Es hora –dijo su gemelo y se detuvo a mirarlo mejor. –¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa tan boba?

.

–Aún no le encuentran, alteza –le informó Sif a su rey. –¿Qué desea que hagamos?

Estaban a punto de partir de vuelta a Asgard y no hallaban a Karnilla. Odín la había mandado a traer, para que cabalgara a su lado en la columna del ejército y no con el resto de las doulas, pero ahora que la buscaban en el campamento, ella se había esfumado. Odín había preguntado a Heimdall, quien le recordó que la bruja podía escapar de su vista; así que él mandó a preguntar al campamento élfico y al dragón negro. Había inclusive enviado a Svana a perseguir a los vanir que marchaban camino a Artamir para averiguar si estaba con ellos, pero la respuesta fue negativa.

Se preguntó si habría seguido a Loki o si las ordenes que le había dado de casarse con Bran, la habían empujado a huir. De cualquier forma, estaba seguro de que no había actuado sola y temía que había sido ayudada por los otros reyes.

–Ya aparecerá cuando tenga que aparecer –le respondió a Sif. –Emprendamos el regreso a nuestro reino –le ordenó.

Aún tenía a Héroïque en Asgard y si Karnilla no deseaba ser reina de Nornheim, entonces él dispondría que la corona cayera en manos de la más joven. La casaría con Bran y en menos de un año la enviaría a Nornheim lista para regir. Una vez que tomó aquella resolución, dejó de preocuparse por la bruja.

Odín dio sus últimas órdenes a Volstagg que se quedaría atrás, y marchó junto con su ejército fuera de Omentielva para ser llevados por el bifrost hasta su reino. Eyvindur y Haryon se habían despedido de él a lo largo de aquella mañana, y Odín había refrendado su amistad a ambos. En su fuero interno se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardarían en entrar en guerra.

–En cuanto hayan logrado ordenar su propio reino –se respondió. Y en ello Haryon le llevaba ventaja a Eyvindur.

.

Elemmíre veía a Eyvindur con seriedad.

–¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente valiente para mantener a salvo el reino del sur? Piensas que fallaré igual que le sucedió a mi padre y perderé en contra de los enanos. –La expresión de Elemmíre era más de desesperación que de enojo.

–No he dicho eso –le dijo Eyvindur. –Eres el general de mis ejércitos y eres un hombre valeroso y prudente. Salvaste a mi madre y siempre estaré agradecido por ello, mi razón para que no vuelvas al sur es porque no quiero que sufras. Sé que amas Barad Eithel, pero en cuanto te encuentres entre sus paredes, rememoraras a todos los que no están. Elemmíre, yo sé lo que es añorar a tu padre con todas las fuerzas que tienes disponibles.

Elemmíre bajó la cabeza y miró largamente las manos de Eyvindur. Éste, como si comprendiera aquel gesto, se las tendió para que las tomara.

–¿Significa eso que tampoco volverás a Enya?

–No –dijo Eyvindur pero no habló de sus razones para no querer recuperar la capital. –Elemmíre, no te infravaloro, por eso quiero que seas el Lord del norte, de Artamir.

–Pero Finduilas es la legítima heredera de Lord Teros.

–Y pronto será reina de Vanaheim. Hrafn desea su mano, está esperando que el luto que ella guarda por su padre y su tía termine, para pedirla en matrimonio. Ella no puede ser señora del norte estando en otro reino. –Y Eyvindur prefería que ella fuera reina en Vanaheim, así a pesar de haber perdido el vasallaje, Hrafn siempre se mostraría amigo de los elfos debido a su esposa. –He pensado que Finduilas y tú, pueden adoptarse uno al otro como hermanos, así no habrá problema en que heredes el norte y ella obtendrá un hermano que la respalde ante Hanne y los vanir. –Eyvindur lo había pensado mucho tiempo y sabía que el hecho de que Finduilas fuera su prima, le daba respetabilidad, pero no era suficiente y no quería que Hanne la subestimara. Un hermano era más cercano y Elemmíre era general.

–¿Y quién será el lord del Sur?

–Nulka. –Elemmíre reculó. El rey ya esperaba aquella reacción. Hagen le había hecho notar que Nulka era una buena opción, sino es que el mejor, para la frontera con los enanos. Era un guerrero curtido de la talla de Teros y Telenma, además era artero y astuto, los enanos le temerían y no se meterían con él. Nulka soportaría e inclusive vengaría las burlas de los enanos, Elemmíre no podría hacerlo pues sería herido en su orgullo. –Debo recompensarlos por sus esfuerzos, si no pensarán que los estoy vejando o que pienso que son inferiores.

Elemmíre le apretó las manos, no con fuerza pero si con firmeza. Le acarició levemente el dorso de la muñeca.

–Cuando hinqué rodilla de nuevo ante ti, acepté que los elfos oscuros fueran parte del reino. Sea pues, que Nulka sea el lord del sur y yo lo seré del norte. –Hizo una pausa, –sólo dime ¿qué otros nombramientos vas a otorgarles?

–Svadilfari será el Lord del Este, y Vanima, será la Aranmaitë, mi consejera real.

–El puesto de tu tío… –Eyvindur hizo el amago de quitarle sus manos pero Elemmíre no lo permitió. –No quise ofenderte, sólo me parece que tienes demasiados elfos oscuros a tu lado.

–Eso no es cierto. Lady Nienor y tú, serán señores y Lord Aldor continuará siendo istyar, mi maestro y de quien más tome consejos. Me ofende el que des a entender que soy ingrato con mi propio pueblo.

Elemmíre por fin dejó ir sus manos y se puso en pie.

–Lo lamento. Supongo que estos nombramientos serán efectivos de inmediato y que Nulka y Svadilfari serán parte del tribunal que juzgará a Hagen. –Eyvindur asintió. El juicio iba a celebrarse al día siguiente, y el rey se sentía presa de una profunda angustia. –Eyvindur –se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre –si Hagen llegara a ser condenado…

–Él es inocente –cortó lo que Elemmíre iba a decirle mientras lo miraba fijamente.

.

Eyvindur estaba preocupado por el juicio. Como Haryon había retrasado su partida, Volstagg hizo otro tanto; así que Hagen sería juzgado en la plaza de armas de Omentielva a vista de quien quisiera ver y oír. Los vanir habían dejado un pequeño grupo que seguro les haría una narración de lo acontecido.

–No todos los días se juzga a un amante real –se dijo Eyvindur. Había oído la crónica de la muerte de Lady Amora, y aunque el asunto le interesó más bien poco pensó que él jamás podría avanzar hasta Hagen para darle muerte por su propia mano como Thor había hecho. Pero era diferente, Lady Amora había envenenado a Thor y los aesir siempre eran propensos a la maledicencia y los elfos, no.

Como no podía estar presente en el juicio, aquella noche repasó con Hagen su testimonio donde reiteraba que no tenía control ni conocimiento de lo sucedido como dragón.

–Debes hablar de las pesadillas que has tenido –lo instó.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó Hagen –pensé que debía demostrar que no tengo ni idea de lo que paso como dragón.

–No, debes dejar en claro que no tenías control sobre ninguno de tus actos como dragón pero que, como hombre, has sufrido con aquellas horrendas visiones de lo sucedido. Se mostrarán más comprensivos con tu dolor, pues los elfos estamos muy ligados a la melancolía, a la nostalgia y a la añoranza; cuando algo sucede sobre nuestro reino o sobre nuestros parientes, lo resentimos en demasía. Por eso tardamos tanto en curarnos aunque las heridas no sean graves –le explicó. Tal como le había sucedido a él cuando su padre murió.

Eyvindur también había organizado a los testigos a favor de Hagen. Presentarían a Belegaer, quien había visto en Bain como Bölthorn ostentaba su contrato y lo maniataba, así como también estuvo presente cuando Eyvindur negoció la devolución de su alma. El rey había hablado personalmente con Belegaer para que no fuera a olvidar ninguno de aquellos detalles. Svadilfari tampoco podía testificar pues era parte de los lores pero Narog, en su calidad del capitán de los ohtar, había escuchado como Bölthorn enviaba al dragón negro a destruir Menelmakar y todo lo que estuviera a su paso; y Dema, que había sido cercana a Hrimthurs, se había enterado por boca del viejo arquitecto, que Thyra se lo había pedido "prestado" a Bölthorn para atacar Vilwarin.

También había pensado en el sentir del jurado. Nienor escucharía de manera imparcial pero Elemmíre no le guardaba demasiado afecto a Hagen. Nulka y Svadilfari estarían más inclinados a considerarlo inocente. Y en cuanto a Lord Aldor, Eyvindur no sabía qué pensar de él. Al parecer su maestro y Hagen congeniaban pero si pensaba que era Aldor quien le ocultó Bain y también le había escondido que conocía a Svadilfari; podría ser que su veredicto no le fuera del todo agradable.

Haryon para no dejar en nada la petición de juicio que Tryggvi había iniciado, iba a presentar testigos sobre los horrores sembrados en sus tierras y otros tanto intentando hacer ver que Hagen estaba de acuerdo en destruir; pero sus testigos carecían de prestigio y tenían mucha menos fuerza que si hubiera sido Tryggvi quien los hubiera organizado.

Aquella noche casi no durmieron. Hagen no se mostraba preocupado por su destino pero Eyvindur que había vivido varias fatalidades en pocos meses, se aferró a él casi con desesperación, lo había urgido a hacerle el amor una y otra vez hasta que Eyvindur no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por el cansancio.

–Si el juicio no saliera como esperamos… –le había dicho Eyvindur en voz baja. –Le he ordenado a Belegaer que tras el veredicto, te ayude a evadirte y te escolte hasta Vanaheim donde podrás reunirte con Karnilla; y posteriormente ir a Nornheim. Ahí estarás a salvo, entre los tuyos. Te daré el dinero necesario para tu partida y te buscaré después…

–No tengas miedo dulzura. –Hagen lo envolvió en un abrazo cortando aquel arrebato de nerviosismo –no me van a condenar, no después de haber matado cientos de muspell y no después de haberte salvado de ese agujero negro. Estaremos bien. –Pero aun así Eyvindur no se tranquilizó sino hasta que Hagen le prodigó varios besos más.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Eyriander y Amarië le hacían compañía a Eyvindur. El catamita le había llevado el desayuno: vino caliente especiado, tartaletas de fruta y pan con miel. Pero Eyvindur apenas si pudo tocar los alimentos, tenía un nudo de angustia en su interior. Eyriander podía estar en el juicio o intentar sabotear a los lores pero siempre había tenido poca influencia política, aún en Lord Aldor; y prefirió apoyar a su hijo con su presencia. Amarië en cambio, se había ofrecido para traer información sobre el juicio, pues podía entrar y salir sin problema alguno de la torre.

–Seguramente han terminado ya con las presentaciones y la ceremonia inicial –le dijo Eyvindur a Amarië, que entendió en el acto que era hora de que acudiera a averiguar que sucedía.

Eyriander le acercó el vino, el cual él fue vaciando velozmente como si se tratara de agua, su madre le acercó una segunda copa pero después le alejó el vaso para que comiera más bien el pan. Su madre intentó que hablaran de algo pero Eyvindur no pudo hacer conversación y finalmente ambos aguardaron en silencio hasta que Amarië irrumpió con prisa en la alcoba.

–Elemmíre lo está interrogando. Empezó con esto: que tú le dijiste "no atacó Enya hasta que me vio, me quiere a mí". –Eyvindur se maldijo a sí mismo por eso. –"Así que, si obrabas sin conocimiento alguno ¿cómo pudiste distinguir a su alteza de entre todas tus víctimas?"

–¿Y qué respondió Hagen? –Le preguntó Eyvindur.

–Ah… no lo sé, pensé que querrías saber eso. Iré a averiguarlo ahora mismo. –Y dicho eso, se fue de nuevo velozmente. Eyvindur caviló, estaban hablando del ataque a Vilwarin. Él le había narrado los pormenores a Hagen tiempo atrás, pero estaba seguro de que aun así se sentiría herido por oírlo de nuevo.

–Aldor me preguntó si deseaba narrar la historia de la caída de Vilwarin –dijo Eyriander de pronto, y su hijo le prestó atención. –Pero no puedo hablar libremente de ello, y de obligarme a hacerlo, seguramente irrumpiría en llanto y eso no ayudaría en el caso de Hagen. Así que me negué. –Eyvindur jamás buscaba a su madre para consolarse pero ese día, le tendió una mano para apretársela en signo de agradecimiento. Le era una gran ayuda que ella apoyara su amorío con Hagen.

Amarië volvió entonces.

–Mi viejo está haciendo una larga disertación acerca de los contratos demoniacos y sus alcances, le ha pedido a Hagen qué si recuerda cuándo y cómo firmó el contrato con Surtur, que lo diga en este momento.

–¿Y de lo que Elemmíre preguntó? ¿Qué respondió? –Preguntó ansioso Eyvindur.

–Ah, dijo que a los dragones les gustaban las cosas brillantes y hermosas, así que por eso fue a por ti.

Esa era una respuesta típica de Hagen.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, Amarië había desaparecido por la puerta. Y a los pocos minutos volvió a entrar.

–Belegaer ya ha hablado del contrato y de cómo Bölthorn lo maniató con él, al grado de que cuando Hagen lo atacó, logró que se incendiara a sí mismo.

–¿Apenas están hablando de eso?

–No, en realidad eso fue al inicio pero acabo de recordarlo, y pensé que querrías saberlo. –Amarië recitó entonces lo que Dema había atestiguado como ayudante de Hrimthurs, que no era demasiado pero que bastó para dejar en claro que había sido Thyra quien ordenó la destrucción de Vilwarin. Hubo un testigo enano en contra de esa declaración pero no fue tan fiable pues sólo era un soldado raso que dijo estar presente. –Entre el público hay quienes dicen que Lord Herryk hubiera sido un testigo atroz en contra de Hagen –le cotilleó Amarië. Eyvindur asintió, pero ni Herryk ni Tryggvi estaban más para hacerle daño. –Y Narog ha narrado a Bölthorn, cuando dijo: "yo mando en esta guerra" y Nienor quiere saber qué hizo cuándo recuperó la consciencia.

–Amarië –le dijo severamente Eyvindur –averigua más que pequeñas líneas del juicio y tráeme hechos concretos –lo reprendió. El catamita se encogió de hombros aunque luego se acordó del protocolo y le hizo una reverencia. Se fue.

Esta vez no volvió con celeridad. Eyvindur lo echó de menos porque al menos sus cotilleos le indicaban que sucedía en el juicio. Se convenció de comer algo mientras aguardaba y en un impulso, pensó en que debería salir. Era injusto que ni siquiera pudiera estar presente cuando los lores dieran su veredicto.

Amarië asomó la cabeza.

–Los enanos están armando jaleo allá afuera. Les han vetado que narren la caída de Menegroth y de Menelmakar, pues los lores, liderados por Lord Aldor; han dejado en claro que en ese momento eran enemigos de los elfos de luz, y por lo tanto, el ataque del dragón a ambas ciudades, no les atañe a ellos en legitimidad, sino únicamente en… ¿cómo fue que lo dijo? –Amarië se cortó en su relato. –De cualquier forma, el viejo se ha pasado tres estadios. Ya vuelvo.

Si había tal jaleo no se escuchaba en el interior de la torre.

–Si se volviera preocupante la situación, te harán llamar –intentó tranquilizarlo Eyriander. –Tu prima Lara me ha escrito, quiere venir a alcanzarnos a Omentielva aunque le he dicho que mejor aguarde, pues estamos prontos a movernos hacia Steindor y allá podremos reunirnos de nuevo –le comentó Eyriander pero su hijo apenas si lo escuchaba. –Me ha contado algo de lo más peculiar, ha mencionado a un vanir y…

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, pero no era Amarië sino Hagen.

–Te dije que no había de que preocuparse.

Eyvindur corrió entonces hacia él para fundirse en un largo beso.

.

.

.

El grupo de draugr trabajaba velozmente. Tenían una tarea imposible de cumplir para los mortales. La escasa luz que iluminaba las planicies del Nifflheim pronto se agotaría. Tenían apenas seis horas de luminosidad antes de que la penumbra engullese todo en sus noches sin estrellas ni luna.

Estaban levantando una empalizada alrededor de ellos.

–De nuevo no lo vamos a lograr –hubo maldiciones dichas en distintas lenguas cada una de las cuáles el comandante entendía.

Tenía consigo sólo cuatro hombres, los grupos reducidos tenían mayor éxito en esos terrenos. Todos iban embutidos en capas de lana y cuero, con un sobretodo pesado y mitones protuberantes. Estaban armados hasta los dientes y cubiertos con densas capuchas forradas de piel que hacían difícil distinguir sus figuras. Una bufanda les cubría la boca y la nariz. Estaban a menos veinte grados centígrados y su aliento exhalaba volutas de vapor. Las criaturas que los rondaban eran sensibles al calor por escaso que fuera y una simple voluta de aliento era capaz de delatar su posición ante muchas y muy variadas miradas hambrientas. Difícilmente se les distinguía nada de la cara y para nada se les notaba la forma del cuerpo. Pero a fuerza de verlos moverse el comandante podía reconocerlos.

El que se había quejado pero que no cesaba en unir estacas de hielo para la valla defensiva con manos rápidas era el as, en vida fue marino por lo que lo llamaban "Corsario". A su lado, el elfo oscuro afilaba las estacas sin quejarse a pesar de los densos guantes que cubrían sus manos, rara vez hablaba. A ese, porque debía haber una forma de llamarlos lo habían bautizado como Dökkálfar.

–Comandante –Corsario había puesto a los otros dos, sus subordinados a continuar la tarea mientras él se aproximaba para intercambiar unas palabras. Su voz sonaba apagada. –Larus –lo llamó por el nombre con que la diosa lo nombró, era de los pocos a los que les había concedido semejante honor. –No hay tiempo, yo digo que mandemos a estos dos alfeñiques como señuelos y mientras los condenados del Naströnd los matan nosotros podremos avanzar hacia el río.

La compañía de Larus tenía una misión. Debían alcanzar a Thor en la ribera del río Slid, el cual circundaba el reino de la muerte para darle refuerzos en la guerra que había en esos lares en contra de los demonios.

Larus no se pensó la sugerencia de Corsario, el cual era fuerte y un combatiente muy hábil pero al haber sido as, aún en la muerte mantenía prejuicios. Porque los dos últimos miembros del grupo eran una pareja de seiðmaðr, hechiceros; y por lo tanto Corsario los tenía por debajo de los guerreros. Pero Larus no pensaba igual. En combate, los seiðmaðr podían causar tanto daño con un embrujo como ellos con sus espadas. Eran valiosos y pretendía conservarlos con ellos.

–No. Son parte del grupo de Thor y yo no he de darles órdenes. No dejaremos que los maten y que sus almas vuelvan al Elvidner ante el trono de Hela. Eso demoraría que se reúnan con su capitán. –En ese reino los muertos no permanecían muertos y los draugr menos que ninguno. Al ser destruidos la diosa volvía a levantarlos pero todo eso sólo podía pasar en su presencia.

A Larus, a Corsario y a Dökkálfar, los habían matado antes tratando de cruzar el reino devolviéndolos ante Hela. La diosa los había resucitado y además les había sumado a su grupo uno de los seiðmaðr. Una mujer, una völva de poderes misteriosos.

La planicie estaba poblada de almas condenadas. De todos aquellos indignos de entrar al Helgafell o de ir al Valhala. Asesinos, corruptos, violadores, traidores. Todos se hacinaban en esas llanuras. Huían de la luz y salían al amparo de la oscuridad. Sus almas eternamente atormentadas sólo eran capaces de ejercer violencia.

Aquel sitio era el Naströnd, igual conocido como el campo de los cadáveres. Rodeaba como un círculo el reino de la diosa defendiéndolo de la entrada de demonios los cuáles usualmente se contentaban con devorar esas almas, pisotearlas y vejarlas de las maneras más inhumanas y humillantes. Sin embargo desde hacía tres años, se habían vuelto más ambiciosos por razones que Larus desconocía y trataron de avanzar más lejos del Naströnd, adentrándose en las llanuras desiertas que una vez fueron territorio de las dísir. Su objetivo solo podía ser llegar al castillo de la diosa, el Elvidner.

En respuesta a esa amenaza Hela había armado aún más a las dísir y también había creado draugr a partir de las almas más poderosas que pudo hallar. Ella en persona les hizo la guerra a los demonios junto con su general. Habían obligado a los demonios más allá de las fronteras del río Slid. Todo pareció resolverse para bien. Pero los demonios volvieron una y otra vez. Las dísir desertaron para seguir a Surtur en una guerra contra los vivos. El general de Hela cayó luchando en el río Slid pero no fue destruido, se lo llevaron lejos.

Ahora la diosa no combatía más, rara vez se fijaba en su propio reino pues tenía los ojos siempre puestos en el árbol o en Svartálfheim. En medio de ese desastre Hela había recurrido a dos comandantes, a Larus y a Thor; a los cuáles les dio hombres fuertes para auxiliarlos en reparar los daños en la frontera, rescatar al general cautivo y echar a los demonios del Naströnd. Larus y Thor habían cumplido al menos eso último pero la tarea era muy difícil pues al mismo tiempo que los demonios, las almas malditas igual los atacaban.

Cuando había algo de luz no les iba mejor pues cuando los condenados se replegaban entonces surgían los lobos, los osos y jabalís, las Huldras que devoraban todo lo que se topaban y una cruza de dragón y serpiente llamados Lindworm. Todo en ese mundo era hostil.

Larus y Thor, con sus respectivos soldados, consiguieron abrirse paso hasta el río Slid donde Larus y los suyos cayeron bajo las fuerzas demoníacas dejando sólo a Thor y su compañía con la tarea. Era difícil medir el tiempo pero Larus lo intentaba, desde eso habían pasado siete largos días. Este era el tercer intento de Larus de cruzar el Naströnd.

Larus dejó a Corsario. Habían terminado la empalizaba que los defendería. Corsario no paraba de quejarse. Los cinco se reunieron por un momento. Larus se dirigió a los seiðmaðr.

–Procederemos igual que ayer –les indicó.

–Cuando casi nos abren en canal –apuntó Corsario. Larus lo ignoró.

–Crearan esos señuelos, esos Etiäinen que atraerán a las almas. Los pondrán detrás de esta empalizada para que duren más que ayer y entretanto avanzaremos. –Los dos hechiceros asintieron casi imperceptiblemente debajo de sus capuchas. –Cuando sus Etiäinen sean destruidos –y los seiðmaðr siempre sabían cuando pasaba eso, –volverán a levantar el refugio hasta que se haga de día. –Un domo de hechizos protectores y hielo. Además de que uno de los seiðmaðr, el varón, sabía cómo cubrirlo de una oscuridad tan densa y fría que las almas malditas lo ignoraban por completo.

–Larus –habló Dökkálfar y el comandante prestó atención pues el elfo oscuro era más sensato que Corsario. –Nos movemos pocos kilómetros con esa táctica, cuando lleguemos donde Thor y los suyos, ya los habrán aniquilado.

–¿Tienes alguna propuesta?

–Que los seiðmaðr nos cubran mientras avanzamos. –Al fin y al cabo Hela los reviviría.

–No –se empeñó Larus y nadie le discutió.

.

Estaban metidos los cinco bajo el pequeño domo. La völva se quitó la capucha revelando debajo una larga melena dorada, ojos verdes y unos labios carnosos. Corsario la estaba mirando fijamente. Los draugr no tenían necesidades de los vivos, no tenían que comer, ni beber, ni dormir, ni fornicar. Pero podían hacer todo eso si querían. Esta mujer poseía algo que hacía que al mirarte sintieras que la sangre te circulaba en las venas de nuevo. Inclusive Larus percibía su influjo.

–Encantadora –Corsario dijo su nombre mientras sacaba sus manos gruesas de debajo de los guantes. El as era un bruto, era fácil de deducir aún sin haberlo conocido en vida. Se pasó la lengua por los labios obscenamente, un gesto que no haría afuera en el hielo. –Debemos aguardar a que haya luz, y para eso faltan muchas horas, disfrutemos de nuestra mutua compañía –le dijo mientras movía los dedos para que se desentumieran y luego se puso a quitarse fragmentos de hielo de la barba.

–Soy de Thor –respondió la Encantadora. –Y sólo a él le permitiría tocarme.

Corsario la miró mal.

–Völva –lo dijo como un insulto. –No me hagas enfadar, a las rameras como tú las reconozco con facilidad. Ahora ven aquí y atiéndeme, sé que tienes ganas de que te haga sentir como una mujer.

–¿Estás seguro de que debes hablarle así a quien mantiene este domo sobre tu cabeza? –Repuso la Encantadora. –Puedo deshacerlo así –ella hizo chasquear sus dedos.

–Te follaría de todas formas.

–¿Sabes cuánto tarda cualquier parte del cuerpo en congelarse en este frío? Menos de un minuto. Quisiera que lo intentases para ver cómo se te cae congelada una vez que te la saques de entre los pantalones. –Larus rodó los ojos. Los draugr no morían de hipotermia, pero sí que podían perder miembros por congelamiento.

–Suficiente. –Se descubrió el rostro y los largos cabellos castaños. Notó la mirada del otro hechicero fija en él. Lo incomodaba pero quizás tan sólo se trataba de que el carmesí de sus pupilas le recordaba a los demonios.

Ahí estaban más cómodos, inclusive podían ponerse de pie y andar un poco. Dökkálfar se quitó los guantes y sacó el mapa que estaba tratando de trazar a fuerza de explorar el Naströnd. Orientarse era difícil, el único punto de referencia era el castillo de la diosa, el Elvidner, cuya torre más alta refulgía tenuemente como un lucero, para alcanzar el río Slid debían mantener esa pequeña luz a sus espaldas mientras avanzaban pero a menudo se les perdía de vista. El terreno era llano pero el frío, los condenados y las bestias hacían muy difícil la travesía.

El hechicero se interesó en el mapa que Dökkálfar sostenía. Cuando Larus y los suyos lo habían encontrado estaba metido en un aprieto con uno de los osos que pululaban por ahí. Unas bestias sin pelo, de fauces enormes y desproporcionadas. Los llamaban osos por darles un nombre pero eran más troll que otra cosa. Corsario quiso pasarlo de largo pero la Encantadora reconoció en él un hechicero en apuros y corrió en su ayuda; entre ambos le dieron muerte al oso empleando su seidh. Su pelea atrajo la atención de más bestias y Larus finalmente ordenó a sus dos compañeros prestarles ayuda. Habían asumido que aquel hechicero era un draugr. Lo encontraron con ropas bien escasas para el frío que hacía, el color azul de su piel y sus ojos rojos, lo identificaron como un jötun; eso y el hecho de que no se congelaba. Jamás habían visto a uno de esa raza por esos lares, se suponía que ellos jamás bajaban al Nifflheim pues sus almas volvían a Ymir pero tampoco se cuestionaron su presencia. Larus le había entregado una capucha para ocultarlo de la vista de los almas malditas, cuando lo hizo le vio el abdomen abultado. Se había atrevido a tocarlo y el jötun se apartó casi furioso.

–Estás en estado –le había dicho Larus y él no lo había negado.

Los draugr eran estériles. Así fue que Larus supo que estaban ante alguien vivo.

–Jötnar –le habló Dokkalfar, otra manera de llamar a los gigantes de hielo y el apodo con el que lo bautizaron. –Antes dijiste que tienes una brújula.

–Es algo así. –Repuso descubriéndose la cara finalmente. Larus volvió a ver esos rasgos afilados y el cabello negro. No recordaba con precisión pero tenía la impresión de que los jötun eran calvos. Este ser no calzaba con lo que recordaba o sabía de cuando estuvo vivo. No podría decir con certeza que los jötun fuesen intersexuales, lo que explicaría que a pesar de que su voz y aspecto eran de varón, estuviera gestando un hijo. Tenía demasiado de salvaje como para verlo como plenamente humano. Jötnar sacó de entre sus ropas una gema de hielo la cual sostuvo en alto, titiló tenuemente mientras el murmuraba un conjuro y luego se quedó suspendida como si fuera hierro atraído por un magneto en una dirección. –Puedo encontrar a los otros draugr, por tanto Thor y los suyos están en esta dirección. –Dokkalfar asintió tendiendo la mano para tomar la gema pero Jötnar se la apartó de las manos. –Sólo mi seidh lo hace funcionar –aclaró.

–¡Puta! –Corsario se apartó del lado de la Encantadora con la capucha en llamas. Larus la miró con reprobación mientras Corsario se arrancaba la prenda y la azotaba en el suelo apagándola.

–Intentó tocarme, sólo Thor… –Se quejó la Encantadora.

–Lo sabemos –la interrumpió Larus. –Corsario sal a montar guardia.

–Esta me las pagarás furcia. –La Encantadora era inmune a los insultos, bostezó como si Corsario la estuviese aburriendo. Jötnar movió una mano y en el domo se abrió un boquete por el cual Corsario salió luego de cubrirse con la capucha estropeada.

Larus vio que el Jötnar llevaba una bolsa de cuero en bandolera y que de esta sacó una botella de un líquido rojizo, la destapó y se puso a beberla despreocupadamente. La Encantadora y Dökkálfar se lo quedaron mirando espantados.

Antes de que Larus pudiera intervenir Dokkalfar le había puesto su espada al cuello y Encantadora lo había inmovilizado con su seidh.

–¡Deténganse! ¡En el nombre de Naira Anar paren! –Tronó Larus.

–Creo que es un demonio –dijo Dokkalfar. –Desnúdalo –le ordenó a Encantadora la cual desvaneció la ropa del aludido. –Es muy pequeño para ser un jötun –siguió el elfo oscuro, –está bebiendo sangre y lo hace con apetito, los draugr nunca tenemos hambre, no es de los nuestros y aquí sólo hay dos tipos de seres con pulso. Nosotros y los demonios. Seguramente nos conduce a una trampa.

–Está preñado –dijo Encantadora aún más asustada que antes. Los demonios fornicaban con demonios y a diferencia de los draugr podían engendrar más de su monstruosa progenie. –Mátalo.

Larus suspiró, no iba a entrometerse, si querían dar muerte a ese ser extraño, que lo hicieran, seguramente tenían razón, este era un demonio y no otra cosa.

–Man hlaruva rávëa sure –dijo la criatura azul y su cuerpo se revistió como envuelto en la cálida luz de una estrella. Larus entendió bien esas palabras pues fueron dichas en su idioma natal, en alto élfico y además su significado lo hizo sentir conmovido. –Man ceruva lumbor ahosta.

–Suéltenlo –les ordenó a la Encantadora y a Dokkalfar. –Ahora –desenvainó su espada para dar peso a sus palabras. –No es un demonio, esta luz, es la luz de mi diosa Naira Anar, ningún demonio la portaría. Si no obedecen los mataré a ambos.

Dokkalfar y la Encantadora retrocedieron finalmente. Larus se aproximó a Jötnar, la Encantadora volvió a hacer aparecer su ropa encima de él.

–¿Quién eres?

–De qué serviría que lo diga. Ustedes no recuerdan nada.

–Viene del mundo de los vivos –dijo Dokkalfar.

–Sí y los conozco a todos ustedes, sé sus verdaderos nombres y conozco al menos de oídas sus vidas.

–No nos los digas –le advirtió Larus. –Pues no debes perturbar a los muertos con sus memorias.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó la Encantadora, –¿por qué alguien en tu estado vendría a este mundo?

–Porque no tenía otra opción.

–Aldaron –dijo la Encantadora y lo miró con pena antes de explicar de lo que hablaba. –Es un elfo de luz que vino a la corte de la diosa para buscar a quien amó en vida. Ella es un draugr, la llamamos Dama y vive en el castillo sirviendo a la diosa. Aldaron le vendió su alma a la diosa a cambio de permanecer a su lado, pero Dama no lo recuerda y más aún, no puede abandonar este reino. Así que él la adora en silencio mientras ella le es indiferente. Si viniste buscando a alguien que perdiste, pierdes tu tiempo y arriesgas a tu bebé en vano.

–No vine por eso –replicó Jötnar. –No diré más nada. –Pero mentía, algo en la forma en que habló y la manera casi imperceptible en que se acarició el abdomen hizo que Larus comprendiera todo. Pero él igual guardó silencio.

En ese reino sólo había muertos y demonios. El Jötnar tenía la bendición de Naira Anar, por lo que no podía estar buscando demonios. Los muertos que eran dignos moraban en el corazón del castillo Elvidner dentro un extraño mundo paradisiaco conocido como el Helgafell. Pero el Jötnar no estaba intentando llegar allá, sino que iba en la dirección contraria, hacia el río Slid. En ese río combatían tres personas en ese momento en contra de los demonios. Lady Calimacil, una elfa de luz; Lótë, una norn de rasgos que hasta los demonios tildaban de horrendos; y Thor.

"Vino por Thor" pensó Larus y aunque él no fue ni era un ser romántico, sintió compasión por el Jötnar.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	52. Capítulo LI

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO LI

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros, a los mismos de siempre…

Bueno aquí nos encontramos, un poco tarde, con la actualización de este capítulo. Sorry, es que nos gusta revisarlos varias veces (y aun así muchas veces se nos escapan los errores) Este capítulo ha sido dividido en dos: Una parte en el Nifflheim y otra parte en Asgard. Es fácil reconocer cuando uno está leyendo uno u el otro.

Perdonen por no haber respondido a su reviews pero prometo ponerme al corriente este mismo domingo. ¡Muchas gracias a quienes nos han leído! Es gracias a su apoyo que hemos llegado hasta aquí. Quiero agradecer por este medio a Luxa, a quien no puedo decirle nada vía reply. Si, puede decirse que las skjaldmö son una especie de Xena.

Por cierto Cuencas ha subido a su Tumblr una guía explicativa del Niflheim para entenderlo mejor. ¡Ah! Y también ha subido imágenes muy chulas sobre este capítulo.

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, política, M, lime, demonios y draugr. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo LI:

Desde su despacho, el padre de todo tenía una visión envidiable de la ciudad dorada. Había acudido en persona para ver la nueva ciudad, las remodelaciones a lo que ahora se le conocía como "la parte antigua" y el muro de Bor reconstruido. No podía quejarse de la construcción ni del costo que ésta había tenido, sin embargo sabía que había obras inconclusas: el puente de Bor, la represa de Nidavelir y un castillo en Harokim. Ya se habían nombrado arquitectos aesir que se encargaran de tales obras.

–¿Cuándo ha partido el último drakar de los elfos oscuros? –Les preguntó a sus secretarios. Ari y Hallgeir trabajaban a espaldas suyas. Odín había conservado a ambos jóvenes, dividiéndolos en asuntos externos e internos, respectivamente y había abolido el cargo de gobernador de Asgard para absorberlo nuevamente en la figura del rey.

Hallgeir fue quién respondió.

–El último ha partido hoy temprano.

A su llegada del reino de los elfos, Odín había reanudado las asambleas y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con un numeroso grupo de elfos oscuros en compañía de los que se llamaban "nuevos aesir". Este grupo había estado representado por la embajadora Dgeir y una elfa oscura de nombre Aryante; querían solicitarle que la ley de ciudadanía iniciada por Thor tuviera continuidad, y los hijos de los aesir con elfos oscuros, pudieran ser reconocidos como ases. Odín se había negado, aludiendo que ningún hijo de paria podía obtener nacionalidad sólo porque uno de sus padres la tuviera, dijera lo que dijeran los tratados internacionales. Y aún más, un paria sólo tenía permiso de residir en un reino por cierto tiempo y por razones determinadas. Y a los elfos oscuros se les había terminado ya su tiempo en Asgard. Ya no había más contratos de construcción para ellos ni quien los quisiera emplear.

Odín se mantuvo impertérrito ante las miradas hoscas que los elfos oscuros le dirigieron.

–Pero hay una solución muy sencilla –les había dicho para calmar sus ánimos –el rey Eyvindur revocara la condición de paria y entregará la ciudadanía svartá a todos los elfos oscuros que hinquen la rodilla ante él, lo acepten como rey y sigan a Lord Svadilfari. –Las noticias en Asgard eran aún muy difusas sobre lo sucedido en Svartálfheim por lo que decir aquello, fue una auténtica onda, tanto para los elfos de luz como para los oscuros.

Después de ello Odín pasó a otro asunto y no había aceptado ninguna apelación ni la presencia de Dgeir como embajadora de los nuevos aesir ni de los elfos oscuros, pues básicamente no eran su competencia. De hecho Odín ya había pedido a su amigo Starkag, y regente de Alfheim, que enviara otro candidato para el puesto y que devolviera a la mujer a su reino. Dgeir se había extralimitado en sus obligaciones, sin duda porque Loki siempre había amparado sus ideas.

Los elfos oscuros después de ello habían tripulado sus drakares y se habían lanzado al espacio, nadie lo había dicho, pero hubo más rondas por parte de los einheriar en "pequeño Alfheim" para dar a entender que el plazo que Odín les había dado para irse, no era una sugerencia.

–Mi señor, un correo de la tesorera Sula –le informó Ari mientras le acercaba el mensaje que un heraldo acababa de hacer llegar y a la vez, sacándolo de sus pensamientos referentes a los elfos oscuros.

Odín abrió el lacre. Había enviado a Sula para acompañar a Volstagg y velar por los intereses de Asgard. La transición de posesión del reino Gwaithr–i–Mírdain había sido pacífica de momento pero los enanos, con un carácter orgulloso posiblemente pronto se rebelarían. Tendría que mantener fuerzas armadas en aquel sitio, así que dejaría a Volstagg de momento y después enviaría a Hogun. Todos sabían que la caballería era un arma más efectiva en contra de los enanos. En esta misiva Sula también le informaba que Haryon no sólo había alistado ya el cortejo que seguiría a su hija al reino dorado sino que aceptaba el préstamo que Odín le había ofrecido. Aún no reunía el monto de indemnización y parecía desear valerse del dinero prestado por Asgard para realizarlo.

Le regresó la misiva a Ari y empezó a dictarle una respuesta.

–… inventarios y cuentas del reino Gwaithr–i–Mírdain para su efectivo manejo. Deberás entregar las cuentas al próximo castellano que será nombrado en la siguiente reunión del concejo, mientras tanto no dudes en apoyarte en el general Volstagg para el manejo de la población…

El padre de todo no estaba aún cómodo con sus secretarios ni con sus concejales. Eran jóvenes e inexpertos a los que aún debía darles orientación, como Sula. Si bien Dregni era una buena adquisición y loaba a Thor por su nombramiento; Velaryon, Sula y el mismo Hagbard aún le parecían incapaces de sobrellevarlo. No significaba que Odín los fuera a remover, quería tener continuidad con el reinado de su hijo y porqué además, hasta el momento no se habían equivocado.

Y si bien las cosas marchaban bien en el reino dorado y con los enanos, no podía decir lo mismo de los asuntos externos. Había enviado a Sif, junto con un gran número de ulfhednar a Jötunheim. No podía pedir el retorno del cofre de los antiguos inviernos porque Hildetand jamás lo soltaría pero si el pago del vasallaje so pena de recrudecer el cerco económico. Odín también le había pedido a Sif que indagara si Loki se encontraba ahí. Aún no tenía noticias de la diosa de la guerra pero Heimdall vigilaba sus progresos.

Tampoco había encontrado a Karnilla, se había simplemente evaporado de Omentielva al igual que había hecho Loki. Odín sospechaba que ambos habían sido ayudados por las mismas personas, pero una acusación de este estilo, podía ocasionar problemas internacionales y hasta guerras; y para Odín los conflictos bélicos sólo eran otra forma de hacer política y jamás llegaba a las manos, por el puro placer de hacerlo. Indagó más bien con Esbeyn, su embajador de Vanaheim quien decía no haberla visto; y en Nornheim, Bran no tenía noticias de ella. Odín dudaba que continuara en el reino de los elfos.

Valdis entró en ese momento.

–Alteza, la comida ya está lista.

Frigga le había pedido que se reuniera con su familia a esa hora, para que sus pequeños nietos se encariñaran y acostumbraran a su presencia.

Había sopa de rabo de buey, ensalada de verano mezclada con nueves, uvas, hinojo rojo y queso. Pasteles de cangrejo, calabaza condimentada y codornices ahogadas en mantequilla acompañadas de huevo de codorniz. Frigga estaba sentada delante de él, con Hërin en las piernas, el cual mostraba un semblante enfurruñado. Magni estaba sentado a la diestra de Odín, y Nari a su izquierda. Vilda también se encontraba con ellos, al lado de la pequeña princesa. Los tres niños lo habían saludado cuando entró con una pequeña reverencia y un:

–Saludos, su majestad abuelo –corearon.

Valdis estaba cerca de la puerta, listo para servirlos y a su lado estaban las dos niñeras: Asta y Fuya. Asdis, la cuñada de Volstagg había vuelto ya a su hogar. No sólo porque había participado involuntariamente en el intento de secuestro de los príncipes de Asgard sino porque Odín consideraba que Magni no necesitaba ya de una niñera. Al niño le había dado preceptores, en conocimientos básicos y filosofía para empezar; además de que tenía lecciones de equitación con Hogun. Hërin a pesar de ser más pequeño y aún no haberse iniciado en las vías del combate, ya estaba siendo aleccionado en historia y genealogía de Asgard; y finalmente a Nari, la estaba instruyendo Vilda para ser una excelente princesa. Odín pensaba que si posteriormente alguno de los gemelos vanir no era suficientemente bueno, ella podría llegar a ser reina. Ahora, Odín no pensaba que fueran necesarias ya dos niñeras pues los niños estaban ocupados con sus respectivas lecciones, pero aún no sabía a cuál de las dos despedir.

Odín sabía, porque Frigga se lo había dicho, que Hërin solía preguntar por sus padres. Hasta el momento ella seguía respondiendo que se encontraban en Svartálfheim. No les habían permitido conocer el estado de Thor, aunque éste se encontrara en sus aposentos rodeado de todos los cuidados posibles. Frigga acudía cada noche para estar con él, le hablaba contándole relatos de sus pequeños hijos, y aunque eso le partiera el corazón de alguna forma también la reconfortaba.

Él era partidario de no contarles todos los sucesos a los infantes reales.

A pesar de haber ocultado a Thor a sus hijos, no pudo hacer lo mismo con la población. Por las calles del reino dorado ya corrían rumores sobre "la maldición de Surtur", de la que se había hablado desde Omentielva. Aquellos cuentos y habladurías eran controlados por el mismísimo Odín, que tenía prohibido a los sirvientes que cuidaban de Thor, salir siquiera de palacio. En cuanto a Loki, de él nada se decía… Tampoco se hablaba de Leidolf, el tío de Magni. Odín no lo había interrogado, pues su testimonio había sido recogido por Ragnheidur, en quien Odín confiaba plenamente, y éste ya había sido decapitado sin más testigo que el gobernador de Gundersheim y el verdugo.

.

Los niños lo siguieron dócilmente a través del pasillo donde sin número de reliquias los flanqueaban. Las paredes oscuras eran iluminadas por los apliques, pero no del todo, y permitían que ciertas zonas permanecieran a oscuras. Odín había llevado a Hërin y a Magni a la cámara de los tesoros de Asgard. Les señaló tres pequeñas piedras obsidianas que brillaban sobre un pedestal.

–Esas son las piedras de la línea de la vida. Una es llamada la piedra de la vida y el tiempo, la segunda es la piedra de la muerte y la entropía; y la tercera es la piedra del orden y del caos. Esas piedras fueron traídas por su bisabuelo Bor pero nadie en el reino ha podido jamás blandirlas, pues están reservadas únicamente para los hechiceros poderosos.

–¿Y ese libro de ahí? –Preguntó Hërin.

–El libro de los Vishanti o el libro de los pecados –respondió el padre de todo. –Es un compendio de magia oscura creado por Oshtur, Hoggoth y Agamotto. Magos renegados a los cuáles abatí y quité este ejemplar. –Después les fue señalando diferentes armas. –Grídvarvölr, Hrotti, Dáinsleif, –espadas de diferentes tamaños y hechuras –son armas antiguas de gran potencial para un guerrero. Las obtuve en combate con diferentes pueblos y al menos una de ellas fue usada por su padre antes de poder ser digno del Mjölnir –les explicó.

Los niños dieron grandes muestras de asombro.

–Yo también aprenderé a esgrimirlas –dijo Magni de inmediato.

Más allá de ellos, estaba el martillo del dios del trueno que Odín había convocado para traer de regreso a Asgard. Lo había depositado en aquella cámara a la espera de que uno de sus nietos pudiera utilizarla. Odín no se hacía esperanzas en cuanto a que Thor pudiera recuperarse del estado en el que se encontraba.

Había algunos nichos vacíos pero el hueco más notorio para Odín, era el del cofre de los antiguos inviernos.

–Ambos descienden del linaje de Bor y aunque solo uno podrá ascender al trono, los dos nacieron para ser reyes. –Regresó por el pasillo hasta la puerta, los niños corrieron detrás de él hasta alcanzar sus manos. Lo miraban con aprehensión. –He querido enseñarles esto pues los reyes y príncipes de Asgard resguardan estos tesoros aún con sus vidas, pues nos son muy valiosos y de caer en manos equivocadas pueden acarrear gran daño.

Salieron hacia los pasillos donde Ásta los aguardaba. Odín se lo entregó pero retuvo a Magni de la mano.

–Hay algo que quiero entregarte –le dijo.

Lo llevó hasta su despacho, el cuál había sido de Thor y en el cuál había encontrado un pequeño tesoro. Se lo mostró a Magni pues era de su interés, era el anillo de Lilja, aquel que Thor le había obsequiado hacía muchos años. Los ojos del niño brillaron en signo de reconocimiento, con más furor que viendo las reliquias de Asgard. Odín además había hecho forjar una cadena para sostenerlo y se lo entregó a su nieto.

–Tu padre lo tenía guardado, seguramente para entregártelo en algún momento y yo creo que no hay mejor que el ahora. –Le fue diciendo –quiero que lo tengas para que recuerdes de donde provienes, quién eres y lo qué serás en el futuro.

–Una vez me dijeron que debía averiguar quién soy yo, signifique lo que signifique. –Odín asintió pero a pesar de haberle dado el anillo para que lo colgara de su cuello, no lo hizo. Magni lo miró largamente en su mano y procedió a guardarlo en su bolsillo.

–¿Por qué no te lo pones? –Inquirió.

–Ya tengo una gema –y procedió a enseñarle de qué hablaba. En su cuello había una pequeña joya carmesí que tenía fuego dentro de sí. –Loki me la dio y me explicó que si el fuego brilla, significa que se encuentra con bien y que volverá; lo hizo con un soplo de su propia vida.

Odín la observó con sumo interés.

–¿Podrías prestármela? –Le preguntó. –Thor ha estado buscando desesperadamente a Loki, con esto podríamos finalmente dar con él.

Magni procedió a quitárselo de inmediato.

–¿Es qué sigue perdido?

–Los caminos del seidh pueden ser difíciles y a veces traicioneros para los hechiceros, aún más que para los guerreros que se rigen por un estricto decálogo. No sé dónde se encuentra pero esto podría cambiar la situación. –Odín tomó la piedra brillante. Magni no le preguntó por sus padres, dando por hecho que ambos continuaban en Svartálfheim. –Ahora, recítame las nueve virtudes del guerrero.

.

Tres asuntos diferentes, sucedidos casi simultáneamente y unidos por su importancia, habían sucedido aquella semana. El primero de ellos había sido ocasionado por el maestre Velaryon que se presentó en su despacho pidiendo desposar a Héroïque, por quien sentía un genuino interés y afecto. La propuesta había sorprendido a Odín que dijo que tendría que meditarlo. Entre sus planes, estaban el formar a la joven para ser reina de Nornheim al lado de Bran. Pero el siguiente asunto le hizo ver que ese propósito estaba lejos de cumplirle, pues Karnilla por fin apareció.

La noticia había llegado de manos de su embajador en Vanaheim, quien le informó que el compromiso entre Karnilla y Hjörtur se había celebrado ante toda la corte vanir; para gran revuelo y aún ante el intento de protesta de Esbern. Y por último, Oxater, un poderoso jefe de un clan en Nornheim; había atacado Sjakkmatt, asesinó a Halvard e hizo huir a Bran junto con los hired que había logrado reagrupar. Ahora éstos estaban refugiados con otro clan, menos numeroso y del cual no podían fiarse a la espera del apoyo del padre de todo.

"…_Se necesita de la tristeza para saber qué es la felicidad y de la ausencia para valorar la presencia de alguien._"

Aquella era la última línea que Hjörtur le había escrito a Karnilla antes de partir a la guerra de Svartálfheim. Ragnheidur se había dado a la tarea de espiar la correspondencia de la futura reina de Nornheim, a sabiendas de que Thor no daría tales instrucciones. Odín, que había pensado que la joven huía de la responsabilidad de gobernar ahora se encontraba que más bien había huido del marido que él había elegido.

Antes de movilizar a Hogun con su ejército en dirección a Nornheim, decidió esperar. Oxater no tenía manera de saber prontamente que Karnilla había contraído matrimonio con un rey vanir, y en cambio, ella se enteraría pronto de lo sucedido en su reino; así que aguardó a que ella decidiera el primer movimiento. Y este fue una maniobra más de Hanne: le envío una invitación para la boda que se celebraría en el palacio de los vanir.

Odín se la mostró a su esposa durante la comida.

–¿Irás? –Le preguntó ella.

–Podría no haberme invitado a su enlace para así dejar en claro su postura de que no le soy grato, y amparar únicamente la protección de su prima Héroïque a todos estos despliegues de apoyo que está haciendo Hagen. –Hizo un silencio –¿Sigue enviándole regalos?

–Sí, esta mañana le ha enviado un pequeño tocado en joyería a través del embajador elfo. –Algo muy inusual, pero Odín sabía que los amantes reales solían tomarse siempre muchas libertades.

Continuó con lo que le decía.

–Pero al hacérmela llegar, quiere que acuda, tal vez únicamente para mostrarme su desafío de casarse con quien ella ha querido o porque desea mi apoyo. Ahora no es tan importante lo que Hanne y ella han querido decir, como lo que yo quiero responder. –Frigga lo instó a que continuara hablando. –Y creo que debo ir. Podría desatenderme de este asunto alegando que ahora es su reino pero no lo haré, porque Thor fundó una colonia aesir la cuál Oxater destruirá en cuanto le sea posible, porque Nornheim debe grandes cantidades de dinero a Asgard; y porque la paz de los nueve es primordial para el crecimiento de los otros mundos. –Alegó. –Mi querida reina, he pensado que debo llevar un acompañante, uno pequeño… –y su ojo se dirigió hacia Magni.

Los niños comían con ellos pero rara vez participaban en las conversaciones de sus abuelos. Magni en ese momento dejó su cuchara.

–Será un gusto acompañarlo su majestad, abuelo –dijo el niño de un tirón.

–¿A dónde va? –Preguntó Hërin a su vez.

–Irá a Vanaheim a una fiesta, como pequeño príncipe de los aesir.

–Yo también quiero ir –hizo un puchero Hërin.

.

La fecha del matrimonio de Hjörtur y Karnilla fue anunciada oficialmente al inicio del invierno y, no por esperada, dejó de tener el efecto de un golpe directo en la cara. Hjörtur había sido apabullado por su madre, quien era la responsable de la ceremonia y que insistía que a pesar de ser tan apresurada, aun así debía tener cierto fasto. Cada mañana le informaba de los detalles: el rango de los invitados, los gastos de la ropa, los ornamentos, la comida y el vino, las joyas para su esposa y para las damas de honor. Había pocos invitados, los lores de las ciudades y los nuevos generales; junto con reyes de otros reinos y embajadores. Entre todos no superaban a los cien concurrentes.

Karnilla había arribado días antes de Valle Florido junto con su prima Helle, quien la había hospedado y resguardado su honor, como era costumbre vanir; pero Karnilla de inmediato hizo a un lado la fachada de prometida para mostrarse como reina, pues pidió hablar con Hanne sobre el contrato nupcial que Hjörtur ya le había hecho llegar. En Vanaheim se utilizaba la figura de la dote pero no como lo hacían los aesir. Eran los novios quienes pagaban la dote al padre de la novia, y en caso de no existir, entonces se entregaba la mitad al hermano mayor y la mitad a la novia; o sea a Hagen y a Karnilla. Pero lo que Hanne buscaba más bien era que Hjörtur le representara algo beneficioso a Vanaheim, algo como acuerdos comerciales más provechosos, como que Hagen aceptara ser el hermano de armas de Hrafn, alguna villa para ella en Nornheim… Pero Karnilla fue inamovible con el contrato que ya le había presentado y el cuál Eyvindur le había ayudado a redactar.

Hjörtur estaba muy nervioso, no tanto por la ceremonia como el que tuviera que consumar el matrimonio, presentía que Karnilla le llevaba ventaja en materia sexual y temía hacer el ridículo delante de ella. Además, no estaba seguro de cómo los iban a recibir en Nornheim ahora que ese tal Oxater había aplastado a los aesir y se estaba coronando como nuevo rey norn. E igual estaba la postura de Odín, Hjörtur hubiera sentido más confianza si Thor continuara en el trono, pero su padre era otra cuestión. Había aceptado la invitación pero ¿qué tal si se presentaba para objetar la boda?

Karnilla además le había contado que estaba preocupada por Héroïque a quien no deseaba ver casada con un concejal fofo y viejo llamado Dregni, y que había hecho lo posible por convencer a Velaryon de pedirla para sí en matrimonio. Hjörtur intentó confortarla diciéndole que haría que su embajador en Asgard, hablara con el maestre y le asegurara a Héroïque que velarían por ella. E inclusive que intentarían sabotear la opinión que ese tal Dregni pudiera tener sobre la joven pero ahora Hjörtur se preguntaba hasta donde podría mantener esos lazos. En Nornheim no tendría nada más que sus propias armas y los hombres que su madre se dignara a darle para conquistar un trono. Sería la segunda vez que peleaba por uno.

A su humor no le ayudaba que su hermano le hiciera burla cada dos por tres con el asunto del encamamiento. Hjörtur sólo pudo anotarse un tanto cuando el séquito élfico llegó y con ellos, Finduilas. Entonces Hrafn se convirtió en todo un modelo de rey.

La boda de Hjörtur no era sino una avanzada para la de su hermano. Finduilas se instalaría en la corte, junto con Lady Lara, una temporada antes de contraer matrimonio con él. Al vanir le sorprendió mucho ver a ambas jóvenes con el cabello corto, como plumas de ave pero ni siquiera preguntó el porqué. Recibió a la corte élfica con solemnidad y a cambio recibió una palmada fuerte en el hombro de parte de Hagen. Hizo otro tanto con Adalster y su esposa Danna provenientes de Alfheim y finalmente con la imponente figura de Odín, acompañado por Hogun, su sobrina Vilda y uno de sus nietos, Magni. Hjörtur pensó que el padre de todo no iba a acudir, y que si lo hacía, era para impedir su matrimonio pero no hizo amago de querer hablar con nadie y en cambio se resguardó en sus alcobas aludiendo que deseaba descansar un poco.

La mañana del gran día, Hanne le pidió que la acompañara a sus habitaciones y luego le pidió firmar el acta por la cual renunciaba al trono de Vanaheim en calidad de primogénito. A Hjörtur le dolió aquel gesto. Se dijo que después de casarse, no tendría que regresar jamás a su reino natal y que no necesitaba de esa corona.

La ceremonia se celebró en los jardines de Hreyfingin, si bien la coronación tendría que esperar hasta que se encontraran en posesión de Nornheim. Karnilla se veía esplendorosa aquel día, con una diadema de oro y el cabello recogido detrás de la nunca en rodete; un vestido tejido en plata y adornado con encajes de extraordinaria belleza. Él llevaba una armadura ceremonial con capa verde bordada con las hojas de lis, si bien pronto usaría el emblema de un dragón que era el de Karnilla, una insignia que sentía muy lejana a él. Ambos caminaron en medio de los testigos hasta un círculo decorado con flores, piedras y ramas de árboles. Los vanir eran muy afectos a la naturaleza, por eso Hjörtur y Karnilla ofrecieron ofrendas de frutas, flores y vinos para sus dioses gemelos, Frey y Freyja.

Se sintió tan nervioso que temió equivocarse de alguna forma. Pero ese día el hado estaba de su parte, pues logró no tartamudear e imprimirle a sus gestos nerviosos un poco de solemnidad. Eso sí, cuando tomó a Karnilla de la mano se la apretó con fuerza y no la soltó.

El banquete constó de cinco platillos diferentes: Sopa de calabaza dulce, pasteles de cervatillo acompañados de pato, hojas de parra rellenas de dátiles traídos de Nornheim, tartas de pescado y cangrejo, y los famosos duraznos caramelizados. Un grupo de tañedoras de flauta y arpas habían comenzado a hacer sonar sus instrumentos y algunas danzarinas se movían entre las mesas y en el espacio central del gran salón. Pronto la comida fue quedando atrás y los invitados pudieron disfrutar del vino afrutado y los dulces confitados. Los lores vanir y familiares de la casa real; se levantaron a bailar al son de los tambores, laudes y flautas. Corrieron las risas y los aplausos. Karnilla y Hjörtur, más relajados tras el ceremonial, bailaban una pieza de vivos acordes.

Después de eso, Karnilla se entretuvo bailando con Svadilfari. Adalster estaba platicando con la reina madre Hanne y con Hjörtur; mientras su hermano hacía la corte a Finduilas. Odín se mantenía en su sitio, con el rostro solemne parecía dominar la celebración.

Magni pidió permiso a su abuelo y se acercó hasta donde estaba Hagen, que bebía en compañía de varios capitanes vanir que habían estado en la guerra de Svartálfheim, entre ellos Celtigar. En cuanto divisó que el pequeño príncipe se acercaba, se apartó de éstos hombres.

–Príncipe Magni –e hizo una breve inclinación con la cabeza.

–Lord dragón –lo saludó. –He oído de su aplastante victoria en contra del general de los muspell: Magog; y de su valor probado en cuanta hazaña realizada en el reino de los elfos. Algún día me gustaría ser tan poderoso y fuerte como usted, aunque dudo serlo, ya que no soy un dragón. –Eso lo dijo más bajito que el resto de su discurso.

–Seguramente serás un gran guerrero, como tu padre ¿Cómo están tus hermanos?

–Bien pero aún son muy pequeños para dejar palacio. –Magni miró alrededor como si buscara a alguien entre los que bebían con Hagen. –Me preguntaba… –empezó a decir –si vienes directamente de Svartálfheim… si tienes noticias sobre mi padre, pues no ha respondido a mi última carta ni me ha escrito más; y porque veo que no les ha acompañado.

Hagen lo miró con evidente sorpresa.

–Pero Magni, tu padre está en Asgard. –Sólo después de decirlo el dragón negro se percató de que el niño desconocía dicha información, tal vez ni siquiera supiera lo que había pasado, ni sabía que Loki se había desaparecido de nuevo. Magni lo miró confundido, dispuesto a hacer más preguntas, así que Hagen añadió: –Lo siento, no era mi intención decírtelo de esa forma, creo que lo mejor es que hables con tus abuelos sobre tu padre –le dijo tomándolo suavemente por el hombro, pues no era él quien debía contarle lo sucedido con el dios del trueno.

Hagen lo vio alejarse cabizbajo y se sintió avergonzado de lo hecho. Fue a sentarse junto a Eyvindur que degustaba lentamente los dulces servidos en la mesa. Los invitados se habían sentado nuevamente pues había una representación teatral con una compañía de baile norn, lo único norn que había en aquella celebración.

–La he cagado en grande –le dijo Hagen y procedió a explicarle lo que le había dicho a Magni. Negó con la cabeza, y añadió: –Prométeme que si tengo hijos algún día y caigo en batalla, me dejarás seguir al Hel y que no quedaré como un tonto babeante por el resto de mis días.

Su amado lo contempló un instante mientras bebía un poco más de vino.

–No –le dijo –haré lo mismo que Loki. Detendré tu tiempo para que te quedes conmigo por la eternidad. Te pondré sirvientes especiales para que te acicalen todos los días, recortaré tu cabello y daré forma a tu barba de manera personal.

Hagen lo miró horrorizado antes de comprender que estaba bromeando, y le siguió la chanza.

–Siendo así, te doy permiso de que me atiendas en otras zonas también y me uses para tu placer. Seguro que podrás hacer que se me ponga dura.

–No lo sé, ¿a Thor se le pondrá dura?

–¡Eyvindur! –Objetó Hagen sin entender cómo es que habían terminado hablando de la hombría de Thor.

Eyvindur le acarició discretamente una mano.

–Sólo quería distraerte de tu preocupación por Magni.

–Lo sé, aunque ahora que Thor no está cerca ¿crees que Odín quiera darnos a Magni?

–Creo, amado mío, que debes dejar de intentar robarlo.

La fiesta se prolongó por varias horas más, entre vino y diversiones diversas. Los vanir a diferencia de los ases, no eran afectos a beber hasta la saciedad y la fiesta fue languideciendo a la par que los velones se fueron apagando.

.

Hjörtur fue recibido por un grupo de muchachas vestidas de blanco que sostenían teas encendidas, símbolo del amor y conducido por las escaleras hasta una puerta entornada. Una de ellas empujó ligeramente una de las hojas para dejarlo pasar a la habitación de su esposa, y después se alejaron todas juntas por el corredor, ligeras cual mariposas nocturnas.

Dos doncellas se estaban ocupando de Karnilla: una le peinaba el pelo, mientras la otra le desceñía la túnica nupcial y le abría las fíbulas de oro y de ámbar que lo cerraban sobre los hombros de la reina. Karnilla se volvió hacía la puerta, revestida únicamente con la luz de las lámparas. Hjörtur contempló su belleza escultural, para embriagarse con la luminosidad que emanaba y se sintió perdidamente cautivado. Karnilla estaba muy quieta, no había nerviosismo en ella. Abrió los brazos y él fue a ella. No sabía cómo debía empezarlo todo, pero sentía que en cierto modo conocía a su esposa mejor de lo que nadie podría imaginar. Les gustaban las plantas que reverdecían en Vanaheim, la comida picante, las noches de luna llena y los poemas. En todo lo demás eran diferentes pero cuando Karnilla lo miró, Hjörtur se sintió querido y se sintió admirado. Ella no parecía muy mayor estando desnuda, Hjörtur se percató de que no había dejado de contemplarle los senos desde hacía un momento.

–Perdón –se disculpó y Karnilla se rió. Hjörtur le tomó las manos. Había escogido un poema para ella y pensó que ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para recitárselo. –Esposa mía, cuántas noches he pasado soñando con tu boca de miel y con tu regazo...

–Ese lo reconozco –dijo ella suspirando. –Pero el poeta lo escribió para conmemorar el día en que desfloró a su esposa. –Ella se turbó un momento. Los dos sabían que ella no llegaba al lecho virgen. Para Hjörtur no importaba, nunca lo haría, Karnilla era para él una diosa y ningún mortal puede pedirle nada a una diosa: sólo puede estarle agradecido de lo que recibe.

Hjörtur le dio un encendido beso y ella respondió con una fuerza cada vez más intensa. Trastabillaron como novicios que eran, hasta su cama. Ya se habituarían uno al otro, pero esa noche disfrutaron de la novedad de estar juntos y eso era invaluable para los recién enamorados.

.

Al día siguiente se reunieron los reyes en concejo en uno de los salones del palacio que tenía por techo el cielo. Aquella boda había tenido aún mayor carácter político que cualquier otra que se hubiera realizado, jamás se había visto que un concilio de reyes se reuniera inmediatamente ni que uno de los reyes presentes, estuviera alejado de su trono. Hjörtur y Karnilla entraron tomados de la mano y en ningún momento, se soltaron.

Odín estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, en su lado derecho estaba Hogun y a su izquierda, Adalster. El cuál podía opinar pero que no tenía voto en el concilio. Inmediatamente seguían Eyvindur, Svadilfari y Hagen; y frente a ellos la reina Hanne y Hrafn. Hjörtur y Karnilla se acomodaron justo frente al padre de todo. Cada uno debía medir sus palabras.

–En hora buena se han unido los antiguos linajes de Hoster y de Aethelwulf, estoy segura de que pronto esta unión será fructífera y beneficiosa para todos –aseguró Hanne. No lo decía tanto para felicitar a los recién casados como para dejar en claro su satisfacción y apoyo. –Allförd, sé que tenías tu propio candidato para la reina Karnilla pero ¿quién puede competir con un rey?

–No he venido a un confrontamiento directo ni tampoco quiero provocarlo. Pienso que debe prevalecer la buena voluntad. Lo que deseo es la devolución de aquellos ases que se asentaron en Nornheim con permiso de la reina y por voluntad de mi hijo. Además una fracción de mi ejército está en posición vulnerable y a merced de Oxater; y es mi deseo negociar la deuda que Nornheim tiene con Asgard.

Era el turno de hablar de Karnilla.

–No niego la deuda, como tampoco es mi deseo que los ases asentados en Nornheim sufran vejación alguna en manos de Oxater, que mi pueblo sufra o peor aún, que piensen que lo mejor es reconocerlo. Pero no tengo posesión alguna que me permita negociar, padre de todo –Karnilla decía con suavidad cada una de sus palabras. No tenía fuerzas para oponerse en ese momento a Asgard así que debía aceptar las condiciones que Odín le impusiera tras que él le ayudara a recuperar su trono. –Mi pueblo es diferente al resto de los de ustedes. No me ven como una deidad, como sucede con los elfos; respetan los viejos linajes pero no tanto como los aesir, los vanir o los alfh. Los norn respetamos la fuerza. Eso significa ir a la guerra. Quiero que me respeten y que comprendan que sólo yo puedo ser su reina.

Karnilla estaba dispuesta a partir de inmediato con el poco ejército que tuviera a la mano para recuperar lo que era suyo. Ese ímpetu, Odín lo había visto también en Thor.

Recordó a su hijo joven, queriendo conocer los detalles de la campaña de Jötunheim, quería saber cómo eran las armas de los enemigos, las técnicas de combate, cómo estaban fortificadas sus ciudades. Y quería saber todo sobre cómo se batían sus campeones.

–Llévame contigo, papá. –Le había dicho Thor, apenas un adolescente.

–No es el momento, hijo. Tienes que completar tus estudios, tu formación y adiestramiento.

–Pero yo…

–Escucha. Has tenido ya alguna breve experiencia de lo que es una campaña militar cuando hemos peleado con mercenarios, has dado prueba de valor y de destreza en las cacerías y sé que eres muy bueno en el manejo de armas pues tu maestre no deja de halagarte pero, créeme, aquello a lo que un día tendrás que enfrentarte será mil veces más duro. He visto morir a mis hombres de frío y fatiga, los he visto sufrir penas atroces, con los miembros desgarrados por espantosas heridas. He oído sus gritos desgarradores en medio de la noche durante horas y horas antes de hacerse el silencio. Y he comprendido que todas sus penurias son mi responsabilidad. –Odín había hecho una pausa. –Mírame a mí, mira mis brazos, se dirían que están destrozados. He sido herido en once ocasiones, estoy miedo ciego… Thor, tú ves la gloria pero la guerra es sobre todo horror. Y sangre, sudor, excrementos, es polvo y fango; y sed y hambre, y hielo y calor insoportable. Deja que sea yo quien afronte todo eso por ti, mientras me sea posible hacerlo, por algo soy tu padre.

Pero ninguno de los nuevos reyes contaba ya con la presencia de sus progenitores para que resolvieran sus problemas. Salvo Hanne, pero ella no acudiría a la guerra, era una política excepcional pero una mala general. En la mesa ahora hablaban sobre sus fuerzas armadas. Hanne estimaba que en tres días más podría reunir cuatro mil jinetes vanir que siguieran a Hjörtur a Nornheim, pero también estaba insinuando que Hrafn no acudiría en persona pues, tras la guerra en Svartálfheim debía resarcir la política ahí en Vanaheim.

–Deseo que mi hermano me ayude en esta guerra –dijo Karnilla mirando a Hagen que asintió de inmediato.

–Eso no está en discusión.

–Podrán partir en cinco días más con todo lo necesario para ganar esta guerra pues odiaría que el inicio de su reinado comenzara con una derrota –fue diciendo Hanne. Karnilla parecía no estar de acuerdo con lo que su suegra decía pero no la contradijo.

Odín tomó la palabra.

–En Sjakkmatt estaba lo que les quedaba de familia, custodiados por Halvard que murió ayudándolos a evadirse pero si no estoy mal informado, Oxater tiene en sus manos a dos de tus primas en cuarto grado, provenientes de la familia de Kaarina: Karianne y Lárensína, hijas de Sveinbjörn y Audhild, el primero hijo de Ásbjörn que era hermano de tu abuela. –Recitó Odín. La familia norn siempre había sido muy extensa pero también eran proclives a morir jóvenes. –Por estas muchachas no corre la sangre de Hrollfeif, tu abuelo y real sucesor del linaje de Aethelwulf. Los últimos de este gran linaje son ustedes tres –se refería obviamente a Karnilla, Hagen y Héroïque. –Y a pesar de que dices que al pueblo norn le da lo mismo la realeza, se sentirán más proclives a seguir a Oxater si esté se casa con alguien de la sangre de Kaarina. Y estoy seguro de que lo hará, escuchara que te has casado con un vanir y él repudiara a la esposa que tenga para contraer matrimonio con alguna de estas jóvenes, así logrará hegemonía y consolidación.

–¿Y cómo actuaran los norn según tú? –Le preguntó Hanne.

Odín se acomodó en su asiento.

–Eyvindur, hijo, responde tú porque viniendo de mí, Hanne considerará que tengo un interés oculto. –Pidió Odín y el rey elfo así lo hizo.

–Los norn no tienen buena opinión política de los ases. Tras que Oxater se casé con una de éstas jóvenes, procederá a perseguir al general Bran para darle muerte junto con el resto de los soldados para demostrar que es el más fuerte en Nornheim. Oxater tratará por todos los medios posibles unir a los clanes y los condenará a ustedes al destierro, haciendo notar, que eras pupila de Odín y por ende, una extensión de él. –Eyvindur meditó un instante –no creo que pueda lograr esto en cinco días pero cada día que le des, él lo aprovechara para avanzar en sus planes.

–Pero Karnilla se puede imponer por la fuerza también –intervino Hrafn.

–Sí, ¿pero a qué costo? Tendrá soldados vanir, ases y elfos –dijo Eyvindur aunque todos sabían que no tenía hombres que prestarle; –pero todos serán extranjeros. Masacrará a su pueblo con nuestra ayuda, y los norn siempre la verán como una forastera. Necesita ir, coronarse y ganarse clanes para que su ejército en su gran mayoría, sea norn.

–¿Tienen un mapa de Nornheim? –Pidió Karnilla.

–Adalster –lo llamó Odín, –acércanos uno.

El rey alfh se levantó para conseguir lo solicitado de manos de un paje.

–No quiero atacar de inmediato Sjakkmatt –afirmó Karnilla mirando el mapa detenidamente.

–Está en un territorio peligroso e impenetrable, dónde es fácil quedarse aprisionado en angostos valles, perdiendo en un instante toda la libertad de maniobra y ser superados por el enemigo. En primer lugar habría que tomar los pueblos aledaños –fue diciendo Hagen, quien a todo efecto, era el que debía conocer mejor su ex reino. –Luego podremos decidir lo que es mejor para hacer.

–Entonces hemos de partir ya –secundó Hjörtur.

–Creo que es un poco precipitado… –inició de nuevo Hanne.

–Deben partir mañana mismo. Hjörtur con sus hombres podrá pasar los estrechos y asegurar la posesión de la orilla oriental mientras que Hagen, puede llegar directamente con mi general Bran a quien cedo junto con todos sus hombres para honrar la alianza aesir–norn; y enseñarle a Oxater que sólo puede existir un linaje: el que comanda su hermana. –Aconsejó Odín.

Karnilla aceptó el ofrecimiento y también el consejo de guerra.

Tras que los reyes Adalster, Eyvindur, Odín y Hrafn aceptaban como su par a Karnilla y despreciaban a Oxater; se hizo una breve votación donde se decidió que se posponían las negociaciones de las deudas de Nornheim hacia Asgard. Las palabras de despedida las dio Odín.

–Aún no has sido coronada pero cuando lo seas, recuerda que es un signo de las más altas dignidades del mundo entero y serlo implica facultades mucho más altas que las que se requieren para guiar la carga de un escuadrón de caballería. Una vez que te instales en tu palacio, es ahí donde aprenderás a ser una reina, no en el campo de batalla; la profesión de un soberano es la política, no el uso de la lanza y de la espada.

Se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala del concejo.

.

A la mañana siguiente Karnilla y Hjörtur al mando de un ejército de dos mil vanir; junto con Hagen, se dispusieron a marchar a través del Bifrost, único medio que permitía trasportar a esa cantidad de soldados sin ningún problema aunque eso significara hacer una escala en Asgard.

Eyvindur se había despedido largamente de Hagen en el lecho pero aquella mañana además le dirigió bendiciones en élfico que lo acompañaran. Era el único de los svartá que los acompañaría pero Eyvindur le había dado su consentimiento de convertirse en dragón si es que lo necesitaba, si eso marcaba la diferencia en que volvería a su lado.

Odín prometió enviar un embajador después de que se coronaran para las negociaciones.

Hranf y Hjörtur se despidieron con un abrazo prolongado. Tras haber sido reyes vanir, compartiendo el trono, había llegado el momento de que cada uno tomara las riendas de su propio destino. El pueblo de Grímsttadir salió al completo para despedir a su joven rey y honrar con flores, a su esplendorosa nueva reina.

.

.

.

Las noches en el Naströnd duraban dieciocho horas y cuando se hacía de día, la luz del sol alcanzaba muy poca claridad, apenas lo suficiente como para bañar en una penumbra poco densa el paraje alrededor de ellos.

Loki recordaba la primera vez que había acudido al reino de la muerte y los demonios. En esa ocasión había permanecido pocos días, los cuáles fueron insuficientes para conocer gran cosa de los habitantes y el entorno. Además de que se la había pasado recluido en el castillo Elvidner; un lugar donde las noches, aunque algo más alargadas, no resultaban anormales. Posteriormente se había escapado al erial de las dísir, un paraje desierto de monstruos, donde las almas de los condenados no se atrevían a entrar por temor a las valkirias malditas. En esa ocasión estuvo acompañado por Hagen, Karnilla y posteriormente por Eyvindur y Thor. Hubiera degollado de buen grado a cualquiera de sus actuales compañeros con tal de tener a uno de esos cuatros, aquellos que lo rescataron en esa primera ocasión.

No es que Larus y los otros draugr fuesen inútiles para su propósito de llegar donde Thor; pero ninguno podía volar, cualquiera parecía capaz de matarlo o dejarlo morir si eso le reportaba un beneficio y además a ninguno le importaba ni medio sou su bebé.

Loki los miró desde el rincón en el que se había acomodado. Estaban guarecidos en el refugio. Su pequeño domo de hielo y magia. Llevaban cuatro horas encerrados, escuchando una pelea que había estallado fuera. Se trataba de las huldras, demonios que tenían cuerpos y caras de hermosas mujeres, pero pezuñas y cola de bovinos. Comían carne, pero las almas de los condenados a penas y eran sacos de huesos con pellejos colgándoles; sometidos a un tormento eterno, morían de hambre, sed, ira y desesperación. Así que las huldras, se sustentaban cazando a la fauna del Naströnd. Ese día, que estaba disfrazado de noche, habían acorralado a uno de los dragones sin alas; reptiles no tan asombrosos ni remotamente tan grandes como el dragón negro. Debían estar desesperadas porque a pesar de su tamaño y la incapacidad de volar, los lindworm seguían teniendo garras y colmillos venenosos. Loki y los cuatro draugr escuchaban los rugidos de la bestia y los gritos de las huldras. Se estremeció involuntariamente cuando hubo un gemido agonizante que sonó más cerca de ellos.

–Las huldras son imbéciles, no van a notarnos –le explicó Corsario mientras afilaba su espada con una piedra de amolar, intercalando su labor con miradas libidinosas que le lanzaba a Amora. El arma entre sus manos llamó la atención de Loki. Se trataba de una espada negra que poseía un tenue brillo azulado. La empuñadura era élfica, Loki estaba seguro de ello. Sabía quiénes habían sido todos los draugr en vida, excepto este Corsario. La manera en que miraba a Amora resultaba enervante. Inclusive Loki, que no le guardaba ninguna estima a la seiðkona, sentía ganas de matarlo. –Son como ratas que han plagado estas tierras. Entienden sólo de fornicar y reproducirse, me las he follado varias veces, son entretenidas y sus chillidos son la única diversión que el Naströnd proporciona. Cuando encuentran demonios con los cuáles revolcarse tienen hasta doce crías en cada parida, como cerdas. Estas deben estar bien redonditas y muy hambrientas. Cuando me dijeron que estabas preñado pensé que eras una de ellas. Una muy escurridiza y bastante fea. –Loki lo ignoró, escogió fijarse mejor en Dökkálfar, el cual de nuevo miraba su mapa del reino, tuvo que moverse casi a gatas para acomodarse junto al elfo oscuro. –No sabía que los jötun eran intersexuales. ¿Qué clase de hombre folla con un ser que tiene a un tiempo polla y raja?

Costaba trabajo ignorar lo que el Corsario decía, sus palabras eran una peste que inundaba su refugio. Los ojos se le cerraban de cansancio a Loki, los draugr no dormían pero él sí que lo necesitaba. Habían avanzado sobre el terreno irregular y sombrío del Naströnd durante horas. Por momentos arrastrándose, a veces corriendo y siempre embutidos en las estorbosas capuchas. Loki no tenía frío y con gusto se la habría arrancado para andar como en su reino natal, con el mínimo indispensable para que no se dijera que estaba desnudo. Pero debía cubrirse para disimular su figura ante los ojos de los condenados y de las bestias. Siguieron adelante evitando peleas frontales innecesarias, matando furtivamente hasta que no pudieron avanzar más debido al número de huldras que rondaban. Larus y los otros dos de su compañía eran fuertes, podían matar aquellos demonios como si fuesen presas en un corral. Sin embargo, iniciar una batalla campal con ellas implicaba atraer más y más enemigos. Dökkálfar le explicó que así fue como los habían liquidado en su intento previo de llegar al río Slid. Ser sigilosos era la mejor opción, desde el punto de vista de Larus; y todos lo obedecían. Loki se percató en aquel momento de que de no ser jötun, de no contar con los recursos que sus amigos le dieran, de no ser hechicero; ya estaría muerto. El clima, el hambre, el cansancio, los peligros crecientes, todo eso ya se habría cobrado su vida. Era al parecer, el hombre perfecto para esta misión.

Dökkálfar estaba anotando la distancia recorrida ese día y el rumbo que habían seguido, tomando como referencia el distante lucero que era la torre de guardia del castillo Elvidner. Apenas habían cubierto veinte kilómetros en el último día. Les faltaban cien más para atisbar el Slid. Su letra delgada y apelmazada narraba pormenores del viaje. Loki podía leer sus notas, estaban escritas en la variante de élfico de los elfos oscuros.

"Huldras pelean con lindworm, cerca de cien kilómetros del río Slid" había puesto. Pero también "Jötnar preñado continúa con vida".

–Llevas un registro acerca de mi posible muerte –le dijo Loki en su lengua.

–Los eventos inusuales deben quedar asentados pues de otra forma el conocimiento es imperfecto –le respondió en tono pragmático que no le hubiera envidiado nada a una lección impartida por Lord Aldor.

–Ven Jötnar –sintió que la Encantadora tiraba de él, instándolo a recostarse. –No podremos movernos hasta que las huldras terminen su festín o por el contrario sean devoradas. Duerme un poco, yo cuidaré de ti.

Loki hubiera querido negarse. Confiaba en que ella no lo mataría tanto como le confiaría su honra al Corsario. Pero lo cierto es que necesitaba un descanso o no podría mantener el paso de los draugr cuando llegase el momento. Se apartó de Amora, jamás, por todo su orgullo, pernoctaría recostado en su regazo. Se arrebujó a su lado con las manos dentro de la capucha y una daga de hielo, oculta, listo para atacar si hacía falta.

Durmió superficialmente, despertándose a cada momento para espiar desde debajo de la capucha los movimientos de sus compañeros. Larus se mostraba misericordioso, no temía tanto que lo mataran, como temía que lo dejaran atrás, que lo usaran de señuelo mientras ellos se movilizaban. Karnilla había prometido auxiliarlo pero a saber cuánto le tomaría recibir ayuda desde el exterior en un momento de necesidad. Amora no se movía de su lado, hablaba norn con el corsario para insultarse mutuamente en tono mesurado, para así no ganarse regaños de parte de Larus. Hubiera querido alcanzar a Thor en sus sueños, pero le era imposible convocar el hechizo para volverse el ave negra, el caminante de sueños. Estaba cansado y carecía del tiempo suficiente.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Dejó que su cuerpo exhausto se sumergiera en el limbo de la inconciencia, pero fue por poco tiempo.

–Despiértalo –decía Larus. Loki se incorporó antes de que Amora tuviese oportunidad de sacudirlo.

Dökkálfar lo agarró por debajo del brazo izándolo con brusquedad.

–Hay algo más afuera –le dijo éste.

–El refugio nos oculta –protestó Loki.

–Este no se guía por los ojos sino por el olfato.

Corsario ya tenía su espada en la mano en gesto feroz. Como un campeón a punto de entrar en la arena de combate.

–Prepárense, les quitó la presa a las huldras y destripó a varias. Nos alejaremos mientras está dándose un festín. –Les ordenó Larus. –Se trata de Bjära.

.

Larus apremió a sus cuatro compañeros. El día aún no clareaba con su escasa luz. En la noche los condenados rondaban incansablemente. Dökkálfar y él casi no hacían ruido con sus pasos de elfos a pesar de las gruesas ropas que los cubrían; Corsario sabía ser furtivo cuando se lo proponía. El problema eran los seiðmaðr. La esencia de la Encantadora la tornaba apetecible para cualquier bestia que cruzara por su camino mientras que Jötnar, al estar vivo tenía un aroma particular que lo tornaba un blanco. Las capuchas disimulaban sus formas y su olor pero no cuando un depredador como Bjära era el que los perseguía.

Podía ver en la oscuridad pero era imposible que guiase a su grupo con antorchas o que les pidiera a sus hechiceros magia de luz para no atraer a los condenados. Apenas unas pocas indicaciones de no separarse y arrearlos como ganado, eso era lo único que podía darles.

La Encantadora no tenía experiencia en campo traviesa y menos en esas condiciones. Se notaba pues ya se estaba quedando atrás. Las almas de los condenados la pastoreaban cerrándose inexorablemente en un círculo cada vez más compacto y repleto.

Larus se detuvo y desenvainó su espada, Handhafang, una fina hoja de hechura élfica, cuyo peso y filo le resultaban tan familiares como si fueran una extensión de sí mismo. La diosa se la había entregado en persona el día en que abrió los ojos ante su trono. Le había confiado que se trataba de la misma arma que había empleado en vida. Una espada para una mano, con un solo filo inquebrantable, el cual llevaba la bendición de Naira Anar inscrita en finos caracteres. Se aproximó sin correr a donde la Encantadora acababa de desaparecer bajo las manos de cientos de almas. Los iba matando conforme le estorbaban. No le importaba que al destruir aquellas almas las condenaba al olvido. Eran escoria, indignos de ser siquiera mirados. Dökkálfar se había quedado atrás junto al Jötnar.

–Vamos estúpidos, puedo con todos –gritaba Corsario atrayendo la atención de un buen grupo hacía él. Se había bajado la bufanda para hacer oír su voz.

Larus detuvo su avance pues de pronto atisbó a la Encantadora. Sus ojos de elfo captaron a detalle que la seiðkona era levantaba sobre los hombros de los condenados los cuáles no sólo no la habían lastimado sino que los estaba empleando como bestias de carga.

–Adelante mis leales acólitos, cumplan los deseos de su dama y quizás, sólo quizás, tenga un pensamiento para cada uno de ustedes. –Decía ella en voz alta y clara.

Larus negó. La diosa no se equivocaba cuando elegía a las almas que transformaba en draugr. No se hubiera fijado en la Encantadora si no fuese poderosa. Los condenados la depositaron a los pies de Larus y retrocedieron inclinándose ante ella.

–Será zorra –dijo Corsario. –Para que nos preocupamos de ella –añadió destazando unas cuantas almas más.

La Encantadora movió una mano grácilmente y entonces los atrajo hacía ella como mansos corderos.

–Si podías hacer eso en un inicio debiste decírmelo –la reprendió Larus.

–Lamento haberte inquietado mi apuesto comandante –ronroneó la Encantadora –pero pensé que tu estrategia era mejor.

Su despliegue de magia había atraído más y más almas. Y donde los condenados se hacinaban había problemas.

Un rugido feroz les reveló que la gran bestia, Bjära les estaba dando alcance. La Encantadora acrecentó su hechizo.

–Vamos, protejan a su ama, no dejen que el gran jabalí me dañe, ni a los míos –les ordenó. Aquellos infortunados de voluntades débiles se alinearon para parar el embate de Bjära mientras la Encantadora alcanzaba la mano de Larus. –Guíame –luego se acordó de que el comandante no era alguien a quien pudiera encandilar y mangonear. –No distingo el mundo en sombras, por favor.

Se unieron a los otros tres que los esperaban y siguieron corriendo.

Dökkálfar iba apenas pocos metros por delante de él. Aun así, a Loki le costaba distinguir su figura. Se sentía cada vez más tentado a iluminar el camino con un hechizo de luz. La capucha estorbaba su alocada carrera. No sabía que era eso que los perseguía pero no quería averiguarlo.

La Encantadora hechizaba a los condenados de una manera que explicaba mucho del daño que había causado en Asgard. Sin embargo pronto se vieron rodeados por algo más, algo inmune a esa magia. Eran las huldras, iban desnudas a pesar del frío y del hielo. Cuando se aproximaron más no dudaron en atacarlas. Loki echó una atrás con magia de fuego. Cuando la incineró notó que llevaba entre brazos un pequeño las mismas características animales que su madre. Retrocedió asqueado al oírla gritar y gemir mientras trataba de soltar a su hijo para salvarlo del fuego, pero su pequeña cría se aferraba a ella con sus bracitos. La duda le costó caro. Sintió que lo cogían por la espalda y luego hubo ardor sobre uno de sus hombros. Se trataba de otra huldra, la cual le había hincado los dientes. Convocó a Laevateinn a su mano, la daga se materializó en ella y Loki no dudó en clavarla en la cara de aquel ser. Fue liberado en el acto y su magia curativa cerró la herida con celeridad.

La Encantadora tenía seidh telequinético. Las apartaba sin tocarlas siquiera, las estrellaba unas con otras o las arrastraba por los suelos. Dökkálfar parecía que era intocable; algo similar a lo que Svadilfari era capaz de hacer con el aether.

.

Larus vio venir a Bjära primero que los otros. Se trataba de un monstruo con cuerpo de oso gigantesco pero tenía la cabeza de un jabalí. Corría a cuatro patas y cuando el grupo lo tuvo encima, alcanzó a Jötnar por un pie alzándolo en vilo. La Encantadora le arrojó una llamarada de tonos verduscos a la cara haciendo que soltara a aquel, a quien Larus consideraba el más vulnerable de todos.

–¡Dökkálfar! –Le gritó a su compañero. Larus despreciaba a los elfos oscuros pero éste le era valioso por ser útil. Una herramienta adecuada para la misión que les esperaba. Dökkálfar no era del todo un hechicero, no poseía talentos variables, sólo uno. El de mover a voluntad la materia, con fuerzas superiores a las de su cuerpo físico. El elfo oscuro frenó el movimiento del oso deteniéndolo por completo a escasos centímetros de él. Corsario acudió de prisa, dando un salto le cortó la cabeza a la bestia de un tajo. El enorme cuerpo se vino abajo lentamente, como reteniendo la vida en su interior.

Dökkálfar estaba herido. Se sostenía un brazo donde las garras afiladas cual puñales lo habían arañado. Jötnar fue a él, se quitó uno de los guantes y posando su mano sobre la herida, la cerró en el acto.

–No eres tan inútil como pensé –dijo Corsario.

El Jötnar se acercó al cuerpo decapitado, mirándolo desde su altura.

–Lo reconozco –dijo en la lengua común. –Es la bestia que me atacó el día en que nos encontramos. O una muy similar.

–Es la misma –le dijo Larus sacudiendo su espada para librarla de la sangre de las huldras que había matado. –Cuando es abatido vuelve a levantarse al día siguiente sin importar la manera en que lo mates. Y nunca olvida a una presa cuando pone los ojos en ella hasta que la mata.

.

Loki miró la luz, como si una cortina hubiera sido corrida, una que le había empañado la vista con tinieblas. Hay hielo, blanquecino en donde la escarcha, azul donde es más profundo. El paisaje ante sus ojos brilla inmaculado, tan parecido a Jötunheim, que por un momento le parece que todo ha sido un error y nunca se ha ido de casa.

–Es hermoso –le dijo Amora con la voz apagada por la bufanda que le cubre la boca.

–Es el lago Gjöll –dijo Corsario y escupió sobre el hielo.

Había sabido que el paisaje ante ellos debía ser una superficie de agua congelada debido al color del hielo. Lo que no podía explicarse era el hecho de que a sus espaldas el Naströnd estuviese sumergido en tinieblas, pero ante él no hubiera sombra alguna, salvo la que ellos mismo proyectaban. Aun así acogió con gusto la luz.

–Andando –ordenó Larus y siguieron caminando.

Se deslizaban más que andaban por momentos. Loki se movía con soltura, se bajó la capucha y se quitó la bufanda descubriéndose la cara. El viento le agitaba los negros cabellos al aire.

–Cúbrete –le dijo Dökkálfar. –Los condenados no suelen venir aquí pero las huldras y otras bestias… te olerán a la distancia.

Loki obedeció en cuanto a la capucha pero no se tapó la cara. Sus rasgos jötun no amedrentaban al elfo oscuro. Sus razas habían hecho tratos con frecuencia. Cuando había llegado al Naströnd se dio cuenta de que le costaba respirar como si tuviera un troll parado sobre el pecho. Algo similar le había ocurrido la primera vez que acudió al Hel. Había tenido que convocar un hechizo protector sobre sí mismo para superar la malignidad del ambiente, y le era más fácil mantener esa magia como si fuese una segunda piel, si debajo usaba sus verdaderos colores y no su aspecto de as; que aunque le era muy familiar no dejaba de ser un recubrimiento falso.

Se movieron a mejor ritmo que en el Naströnd. El hielo era muy denso, Loki no veía puntos delgados donde pudiese quebrarse.

–Ahí –les señaló Larus. Había una especie de montaña de hielo, la cual gemía y chirriaba.

–Es una cresta de presión –dijo Loki.

En Jötunheim, se podía observar ese fenómeno también. Ocurría en el mar congelado que rodeaba la vieja capital, Utgard. Se trataba de montañas de hielo que surgían formadas por las placas que se movían con las corrientes de agua, apilándose y empujándose por debajo de la superficie. Loki sabía que a pesar de que parecían muy sólidas eran traicioneras. Podían aparecer por arte de magia, elevarse con un estruendo ensordecedor y luego extenderse por la superficie helada. En Jötunheim podían surgir más rápido de lo que podía correr un gigante.

Esta cresta era de al menos nueve metros de alto, un enorme muro vertical hecho de losas de hielo cada una tan grande como un jötun.

–Quiero un punto alto para vigilar en derredor y orientarnos –les dijo Larus.

Así que el pequeño grupo se movió trepando y andando a gatas hasta alcanzar un punto lo bastante alta para vigilar en derredor. Frenaron la marcha con las ropas empapadas de sudor. Corsario andaba de aquí a allá agitando su espada y dando saltos en su sitio para que la lana no se congelara. Dökkálfar y Larus actuaban de manera similar. Los únicos que se habían quedado bien inmóviles eran la Encantadora y Loki. Él había sudado poco pero no le preocupaba que su ropa se congelara causándole una hipotermia. Se sentó en lo alto de la cresta de presión y sacó parte de sus provisiones a base de sangre de dragón. Debía aprovechar el momento para saciar su hambre y sed. Contó las ampolletas que Karnilla le dio. Consumía una al día. Le quedaban veintidós. Si se le agotaban tendría que abandonar su misión. Había pensado en racionarlas para que durasen más; aunque eso significase soportar hambre y sed. Pero al final no lo hizo debido a su hijo. Su magia lo sustentaba y mientras usara mucho de su seidh demoraba su crecimiento. Pero para poder hacer uso de su magia debía mantenerse fuerte. Y además, estaba muy resuelto a llegar al alumbramiento en mejores condiciones que en la ocasión anterior, sólo por si acaso; por si debía intentar valerse por sí mismo para defender a su pequeño.

Acabó de beber y se fijó en sus compañeros. Dökkálfar volvía a tener su mapa con él, lo revisaba bajo la mirada atenta de Larus. A Amora le castañeaban los dientes.

–Una vez –le habló Loki –vi a un enano al que le explotaron un par de dientes debido al frío. Se le congelaron y reventaron en su boca astillándose y lastimándolo seriamente. –La Encantadora puso cara de susto. Loki la sabía vanidosa, seguro no le gustaba la posibilidad de estropear su sonrisa. La vio conjurar magia de fuego, un fuego verde, entre sus manos para calentarse.

–Estoy entumida. –Se quejó ella e hizo más grande su hechizo. En la oscuridad del Naströnd hubiera sido una locura hacer algo así, pero aquí, con a la luz reflejada en el hielo un poco de fuego parecía algo seguro. Amora le extendió el fuego y Loki le aceptó un fragmento el cual quedó flotando cerca de él. –Lo aprendí en Nornheim –dijo ella de pronto. –No lo recuerdo pero como se trata de magia de fuego debió ser allá. Además de que en Asgard no se puede aprender mucho y sinceramente no me puedo imaginar practicando magia en el reino de los elfos.

–¡Una isla! –Gritó el Corsario. –No una mierda de hielo, sino una isla de verdad, tiene árboles encima y todo.

Loki y Amora se pusieron de pie para mirar lo que el as les señalaba.

–Imbécil –lo reprendió Larus. –Es Hafgufa. –Había efectivamente un montículo prominente fuera del lago congelado, parecía tener árboles y destacaba por no ser blanco o azul como todo en el entorno.

Loki no pudo evitar reírse. En Jötunheim igual existían esas criaturas. Seres marinos enormes como pequeñas islas. Si podían se zampaban a los pescadores así fueran tan grandes como Hildetand, igual devoraban bestias de ataque si se dejaban. La risa se le cortó cuando la duda se hizo presente: ¿por qué el infierno era tan similar a su reino? ¿Era una burla de las nornas?

–Larus, sigamos, no me siento los dedos, odiaría que se me cayera alguno –pidió la Encantadora.

Dökkálfar se volvió hacia Loki.

–La brújula que tienes, ¿crees que funcione desde aquí?

Loki les había dicho que primero debía acercarse a Thor para que el leding de hielo los guiase con efectividad. No había mentido. Lo sacó de entre sus ropas y lo dejó oscilar. Era un engaño. Uno para que lo considerasen un útil miembro del grupo.

–Aún estamos muy lejos de él –se justificó. –¿Cuánto toma cruzar este lago? –Les preguntó Loki.

–Depende –respondió Dökkálfar, –de cuánto erremos el camino.

Había otro problema pero Loki no quiso decirles nada al respecto. Olía a nieve.

.

Tuvieron que meterse de nuevo en el refugio de magia. No para evadir a sus enemigos sino para guarecerse del clima. El viento los había golpeado con fiereza y la nieve les impedía ver nada. Larus sabía, y Loki estaba de acuerdo, que era factible extraviarse aunque estuviesen a escasos metros unos de otros, y había ordenado ese alto. Se habían puesto junto a una de las crestas de presión, la cual los guarecía del viento. Larus los había hecho dividirse en dos grupos, seguramente porque estaba harto de que Corsario se metiera con la Encantadora. Así que Loki estaba ahí con quien fue su acérrima rival y con Dökkálfar.

–No anochece –dijo, notando que el domo de hielo sobre ellos no se oscurecía a pesar de que el tiempo pasaba.

–No. La luz declina y arroja sombras en su punto más bajo, pero nunca se hace enteramente de noche. Esto es territorio de Hafgufa. El lago Gjöll, nos quiere muy visibles para que pueda devorarnos.

–Todo aquí es una putada –dijo la Encantadora sin sus modales refinados de los que hacía gala en la corte aesir. Se estaba entibiando de nuevo con magia.

–Es para que los demonios no crucen hacia el territorio de la diosa. –Amora hizo un ¡bah! Pero no replicó más nada.

Loki se había quitado la capucha, estaba harto de ella. Dökkálfar y Amora habían hecho lo mismo para secarlas un poco. Dökkálfar se entretenía con su dietario, quizás para no enloquecer ante la adversidad. Loki se arrebujó y se durmió. Llevaba puesta una túnica y debajo de ésta creó su daga de hielo. Estaba tan agotado que ahora sí descansó con profundidad. Se despertó sobresaltado pues sintió que alguien lo había tocado, de colmo en la barriga. Se sentó furioso y dispuesto a cortarle algunos preciados dedos a Amora por su atrevimiento. Sin embargo ella igual se había adormilado en el otro extremo de su refugio. Aunque eso equivalía a unos pocos metros, no lo alcanzaría desde su posición. Dökkálfar leía. Loki se extrañó pero volvió a sentir aquello que lo despertó. Excepto que no se trataba de los draugr. Era su hijo el cual por primera vez le hacía constatar su presencia dentro de su cuerpo. Loki se palpó el abdomen fascinado pero el movimiento se detuvo. Había sido apenas un pequeño toque.

–¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? –Se preguntó. Rodeado de peligros y de amenazas. Tuvo un anhelo casi insoportable de su hogar. De volver donde Frigga y arrojarse a sus brazos, mendigarle amor y cuidados. De buscar a Karnilla y decirle: "sí, revisa a mi hijo, por favor dime que todo está bien". Quería ver a sus hijos y hablarles de su futuro hermano. –Thor –murmuró roncamente. –No, no, no –volvería donde esa marioneta inerte. Y además, ¿qué es lo que haría si daba a luz una serpiente? –No eres un monstruo –se dijo y le dijo a su pequeño. Pero las repercusiones políticas serían innegables. Los aesir ya lo detestaban o le temían, por lo menos la gran mayoría; jamás aceptarían que una aberración así fuese hijo de Thor, miembro del linaje de Bor y un príncipe del reino eterno. Antes se lo quitarían, lo encerrarían o le darían muerte. –No –murmuró sobándose. –No lo permitiré.

–¿Te encuentras mal? –Inquirió Dökkálfar, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Loki negó. El elfo abrió la boca para añadir algo más pero no llegó a emitir sonido alguno. Alzó una mano indicándole a Loki silencio aunque él tampoco había dicho nada. Sus oídos y ojos eran más sensibles y habían captado algo.

–¡De pie! –Les gritó a Amora y a Loki.

Amora se enderezó espabilándose. Loki agarró su bolsa de provisiones pero no llegó a alcanzar la capucha. El suelo pareció hacer erupción. Algo grande, gris y poderoso explotó hacia ellos destruyendo el refugio. El hielo se cuarteó bajo sus pies y las paredes se vinieron abajo. Un boquete negro hacia las profundidades del lago empezó a abrirse. Dökkálfar repelió las paredes de hielo que se les venían encima. Loki no se detuvo a intentar ayudarlo, corrió alejándose; pues aquello que los había golpeado volvía a la carga. Perdió el suelo bajo sus pies cuando salió despedido sobre el hielo. Cayó sobre sus brazos tratando de protegerse el abdomen. Se enderezó a tiempo para ver la enorme bestia Hafgufa, la cual emergió de entre el hielo engullendo con su enorme boca lo que quedaba del refugio.

–¡Dökkálfar! ¡Amora! –Les gritó.

Todavía nevaba y el viento se llevó sus gritos. El pez gigantesco se sumergió y Loki pudo ver su figura moviéndose bajo el hielo. Se levantó como pudo. Entendió que para Hafgufa ellos habían sido como insectos posados sobre cristal; que la luz que bañaba el hielo los había convertido en presas; y maldijo ese mundo que parecía querer matar a todo lo que caminaba en él. La cresta de presión junto a la cual se habían guarecido había desaparecido cuando Hafgufa removió el hielo, pero había otra en los alrededores. Loki se movió lo más rápido que pudo en su dirección. Si la escalaba dejaría de ser visible para Hafgufa. Estaba en dirección opuesta a sus compañeros pero no tenía opción. El hielo se cuarteaba donde el poderoso pez lo golpeaba para emerger a la superficie; si hubiera sido menos denso Hafgufa habría podido embestir y engullir de una sola vez. No supo bien a bien cómo llegó a lo alto de la cresta de presión, pero cuando alcanzó a despegarse del hielo y miró atrás se dio cuenta de que no era perseguido. Quizás Hafgufa había preferido devorar a Larus y a Corsario.

.

Tuvo que esperar a que la tormenta de nieve se aplacara antes de poder ponerse en movimiento. Sus compañeros no aparecieron ante sus ojos cuando la nieve se disipó. Quizás habían sido devorados, quizás habían huido lejos, quizás… Como fuera. Loki no podía ponerse a buscarlos. Se quitó la casaca y se descalzó, reduciendo su indumentaria a lo más elemental, tan sólo los pantalones, casi como cuando andaba en Jötunheim. Su embarazo quedaba a ojos vista pero había resuelto que sería menos visible para Hafgufa de esa manera. El tono azulado de su piel se mimetizaría con el hielo. Hizo un atado con su ropa y sus botas por sí más adelante las necesitaba y se lo colgó en la espalda. Llevaba en bandolera las ampolletas que sustentaban su hambre y sed. Fue una suerte no haberlas perdido durante el ataque. Se amarró el cabello en una trenza para que el viento no llevase su olor muy lejos; y por último creó un par de dagas de hielo para avanzar armado.

Descendió de la cresta de presión. Apenas se había apartado unos metros cuando esta se aliso entre crujidos desapareciendo de la vista. Sobre el lago Gjöll, ya no se distinguía el lucero de Hela, las crestas de presión hacían cambiante el paisaje, así que no quedaban puntos para orientarse. Loki suspiró, no tenía otra opción más que intentar seguir adelante.

Así lo hizo sin que Hafgufa, ni ninguna criatura volviera a arremeter contra él. Le era imposible determinar el tiempo que transcurría y la distancia avanzada. Por un momento tuvo la horrible sensación de que se estaba moviendo en círculos y de que en realidad no estaba yendo a ninguna parte. Había un silencio de muerte, el viento había dejado de moverse. Fue en ese momento de calma crispante que distinguió a lo lejos una figura que se aproximaba andando a cuatro patas. Se quedó dónde estaba debido a la curiosidad, hasta que el engendro estuvo lo bastante cerca para distinguirlo.

–Bjära –murmuró. Larus había dicho que resucitaría y que era incansable cuando cazaba. Loki echó a correr en un intento de poner distancia entre ambos. En su carrera pudo percatarse de algo: el hielo era más delgado. Podía ver las oscuras aguas del lago Gjöll en el fondo. –Debe ser más delgado en la orilla. –Se dijo y siguió avanzando.

En efecto la forma del hielo había cambiado, dejó de ser liso y dejó de tener crestas de presión para mostrarse en lajas afiladas y resbaladizas, más aún Loki pudo atisbar en la distancia tierra firme, desprovista de nieve. Sus pies encontraron un camino seguro con la familiaridad de quien creció entre hielo. A sus espaldas Bjära mantenía la distancia. Llegó a tierra firme con los músculos de las piernas ardiéndole por el esfuerzo y un dolor sordo bajo su abdomen. Se detuvo ante el promontorio de roca que veía, dudando de que fuese Hafgufa. Le clavó una daga pues no tenía el nervio de trepar y aguardar a ver si era el pez gigante y se hundía junto con él para devorarlo. Pero no. No brotó sangre y él no dudó en dejar el hielo para intentar seguir adelante. Soltó una carcajada amarga pues al avanzar sobre la supuesta tierra firme, descubrió que no era Hafgufa, pero sí era una isla. A su alrededor el lago Gjöll seguía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Miró atrás. Bjära venía a por él. Ya le distinguía la cabeza de jabalí.

–¡Vamos! –Le gritó. –Métete conmigo si te atreves. Engendro peludo, rata asquerosa de mierda. –Lo insultó al más puro estilo del Corsario.

.

Harut y Marut eran parte de la corte demoníaca de Mephistopheles. Llevaban siglos en campaña contra los generales de la diosa Hela. Primero contra Kranjcar y Tyr. Luego contra Larus; y ahora en contra de Thor.

Iban sobre el lago Gjöll pastoreando un grupo de huldras. Cada cierto tramo sacrificaban alguna dejando que su sangre se expandiera sobre el hielo para atraer a Hafgufa hacia esos sacrificios, si aplacaban el hambre del gran pez de los infiernos, entonces no los perturbaría en su avance.

Harut y Marut eran criaturas idénticas. Eran rubios y tenían ojos claros y semblantes bondadosos. Podrían pasar por elfos. Harut iba a lomos de un lobo de Hel y Marut cerraba la marcha montado sobre un lindworm.

Sabían orientarse en el lago Gjöll pues lo habían transitado en numerosas ocasiones. Pero sobre todo porque contaban con la ayuda de Lyngbakr, un cambiaformas, que tan pronto podía ser un pez tan grande como para rivalizar con Hafgufa, como podía convertirse en halcón y sobrevolar el lugar indicándoles el camino.

Llevaban las huldras hacia el río Slid, las iban a usar para enfrentarlas contra Thor y los suyos. Serían refuerzos algo pobres para la fuerza que el general de Hela tenía, pero eran mejor que nada. Y nada, era lo único que habían obtenido en los últimos años de su señor Mephistopheles.

No hablaban mientras se movilizaban. Habían escogido huldras no preñadas y sin crías recién nacidas para moverse rápido. Aunque las que estaban esperando una camada de pequeños demonios o acababan de parir eran las más agresivas. El problema era que igual eran las más incontrolables y a veces acababan matándolas ellos mismos por insubordinadas.

Lyngbakr emitió un chillido agudo desde lo alto, estaba volando en círculos. Seguramente estaban por arribar a la isla Oljón. El punto intermedio del lago.

–Marut –llamó Harut y este acudió a su lado.

Hablaban nevirio, el cual era el lenguaje del inframundo, de los muertos y de la diosa; no así el de los demonios, el cual era el akrasio. Pero cada palabra de esa lengua se consideraba maldita y sólo se empleaba en la corte de su señor.

Marut miró lo que su hermano le señalaba. La isla Oljón ya estaba a la vista y aparentemente había sido reclamada por un extraño ser el cual estaba ocupado, desollando con manos rápidas una criatura que no podía ser sino Bjära.

–¿Es un demonio? –Inquirió Marut olisqueando el aire, pero el olor a sangre dominaba impidiéndole averiguar de esa manera la naturaleza de la criatura azul.

Llegaron hasta él. Lo vieron erguirse cuan alto era sosteniendo en sus manos unas dagas de hielo teñidas de rojo. Marut sacó látigo y detuvo a las huldras haciéndolo chasquear. Tenían doscientas en su rebaño.

–Que Mephisto se siente en el crisol de las almas –saludó Harut desde su lobo.

El extraño los miró con curiosidad sin responder en un inicio y Harut desenvainó su espada, sin embargo un segundo después el desconocido habló.

–Que Mephisto conquiste a la diosa –repuso en perfecto nevirio.

–¿Ese es Bjära? –Inquirió Harut desmontando.

–Decidí usarlo para proveerme, dado que cada día resucita y me sigue bien puede darme piel y carne cada vez. –Harut se rió mostrando pequeños dientes afilados como sierras.

–Muy astuto señor demonio.

Marut se apostó junto a su hermano dejando algo atrás su lindworm.

–Es una huldra –dijo mirándole la panza.

–Las huldras no saben hablar, Marut mi amado. Es uno de esos demonios de lujuria, transgénero y exóticos con los que Astaroth se entretiene. –Concluyó. –¿Cuántos hijos tiene ya tu creador? –Le inquirió, hacía tiempo que no tenían noticias de Astaroth.

–No los suficientes para detener sus apetitos –repuso la criatura azul.

–En verdad no crees lo que dice. ¿O si Harut?

–Tengo hambre –repuso Harut descartando los recelos de su hermano.

El hombre azul les hizo ademán de compartir con ellos su presa derribada. Se dieron un festín con la carne de Bjära asada con habilidad por Harut. Le arrojaron los huesos repletos de grasa a las huldras, las cuáles eran capaces de devorarse unas a las otras si hacía falta. Igual convidaron a Lyngbakr, el cual había descendido de los cielos para tomarse un descanso, se había posado en el hombro de Harut e iba picoteando la carne que el demonio le ofrecía directamente de su mano.

–Tu nombre –exigió Marut, aunque su desconfianza no le impidió atiborrarse.

–Exaj da Afaetr –respondió el hombre azul con una risa burlona.

–¿Exaj? –Así se decía "madre" en nevirio. El hombre–mujer se autonombraba "madre de monstruos".

–Exaj –repitió Harut que no tenía más reparos en el nombre que en el aspecto. Consideraba al hombre–mujer demasiado enclenque para ser una amenaza.

Marut terminó de comer hartándose de carne, sin intercambiar ni una palabra más con el extraño. Era celoso de su hermano hasta lo enfermizo, y el que Harut le demostrase simpatía a este Exaj le disgustaba y bastante.

–Vamos al Slid –le dijo Harut a Exaj. –¿Sabes cantar mi señora? Oh bello juguete de Astaroth. Si es así consideraría incluirte en nuestro grupo. A las huldras les gusta la música pero mi hermano y yo no tenemos paciencia como para consentirlas.

–¿Al Slid? –Repuso Exaj. –¿A pelear con Thor?

–Claro que a pelear con Thor. Somos Harut y Marut y combatir a los esbirros de la diosa es lo que hacemos.

–Sé algunas canciones –repuso Exaj. –Y además estoy harto de este lago.

–¿Y qué haces en este lago exactamente? El hogar de tu creador está muy lejos. –Protestó Marut.

–Se aburrió de mí y quiso matarme, pero cuando me formó me dio estos instintos maternales que me impidieron obedecer a costa de mi hijo, así que hui. Pensé: si la diosa dio acogida a las dísir a pesar de ser traidoras, bien puede tenerme.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué no fuiste al gran Mephistopheles? Nuestro poderoso amo –Inquirió Marut entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

–Marut mi amor, sabes bien que no se puede hacer eso pues nuestro amo…

–¡Calla! Le estás dando las respuestas. ¿Qué pretendes favoreciendo a esta cosa? Mátalo ya, no creo siquiera que sea un demonio. –Harut no se movió lo cual irritó aún más a Marut. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Marut blandió el látigo en contra de Exaj el cual tenía reflejos raudos y metió un brazo para protegerse el cuello. Aun así, Marut, con su gran fuerza, lo arrastró hacía las huldras y sus monturas. Silbó atrayendo a su lindworm hacia Exaj, a ver si su bestia era menos bestia que su hermano. –¡Devóralo! –Le ordenó al dragón sin alas, el cual de inmediato se abalanzó sobre la molesta criatura.

Exaj sacó de la nada una daga, no de hielo, sino de un acero casi luminoso pero no tuvo que usarla. Porque el lindworm se le acercó para olisquearlo, su larga lengua se agitaba en torno al hombre–mujer probando su aroma; y luego se echó a sus pies más dócil de lo que nunca había sido con Marut.

Harut se carcajeaba revolcándose por el suelo. Exaj se quitó el látigo de la muñeca, le rascó los flancos al dragón y luego sin ningún empacho montó sobre su lomo.

–Estoy listo para partir –anunció. –Gentil Harut, ¿me pasas la piel de Bjära? Me temo que no me dio tiempo de agarrarla antes de que tu hermano me trajera a este cómodo transporte.

Harut obedeció a risa batiente todavía.

.

En el día vigésimo segundo del décimo mes, si medimos según la cronología aesir que para muchos es la única que cuenta, Loki pudo contemplar por primera vez el río Slid. Cuando lograron salir de la superficie congelada del lago Gjöll, el sol empezó a ponerse y a salir con algo de normalidad, así que Loki pudo contabilizar que pasaron dos días, andando por tierra firme, comiendo carne de Huldra y bebiéndose su sangre; antes de que pudieran ver el ancho caudal del Slid, el cual señalaba la frontera del reino de la diosa y el reino de los demonios.

Cuando arribaron, Harut y Marut formaron a sus huldras en posiciones de batalla. Lo hicieron a latigazos y patadas. A lo lejos se veía ya una pelea. Había un demonio, de una subespecie similar a Surtur, el cual, con cuernos, gran tamaño y garras; se preparaba a combatir en medio de un corro.

–¿Qué es eso? –Inquirió Loki a Harut. Evitaba hablar con Marut e inclusive mirarlo demasiado. Llevaba sobre los hombros la piel de Bjära la cual encubría su olor y lo disimulaba; igual contribuyó a su engaño el hecho de que el lindworm lo reconoció como su amo. Loki dedujo con algo de tristeza, que el dragón sin alas actuó así debido a que llevaba en la barriga a Jörmundgander, el mayor de todas las serpientes, emparentado con la especie de los dragones.

–Eso es Thor, querido Exaj, no alcanzas a verlo pero puedo olerlo. Es un bastardo pagado de sí mismo, le gusta matar entre público. Y veo –o más bien olía –que se ha hecho de algunos aliados adicionales.

Se había nombrado a sí mismo Exaj, nada más por escuchar a un par de poderosos demonios llamándolo: "mamá", una pequeña broma privada.

–Ya veremos si sigue tan ufano cuando lleguemos nosotros. Es claro que esos demonios de segunda no son rivales para él. Tanto que costó traerlos de este lado del Slid, para que esa peste asgardiana nos impida llevarlos más lejos, hasta el Naströnd. –Dijo Marut, iba montado con Harut, compartiendo el lobo dado que el lindworm tenía otro jinete. –La última vez que luchamos casi lo matamos. Tu espada mi hermoso Harut, le dio en la cabezota y aunque sólo fue un roce pensé que lo aniquilaría. Igual pudo desangrarse herido en tantos sitios pero no, de alguna forma se regeneró y volvió a entorpecernos.

Loki se azoró. Marut estaba hablando de heridas que él le había visto a Thor cuando lo encontró en un sueño. En esa ocasión Loki lo había curado. Se sintió satisfecho de saber que su magia había salvado a su amado.

–Quédate aquí Exaj, no estás a la altura de esto –dijo Harut espoleando el lobo. Lyngbakr, el halcón cambiaformas dejó el hombro de Harut y fue a posarse sobre el de Loki. –¡Vamos! –Llamó Harut a las huldras. –Pequeñas perras en eterno celo, sirvan para algo más que para multiplicarse.

Las arrearon dejando a Loki atrás.

Pero Harut y Marut ni siquiera se había alejado lo bastante antes de que Loki llevara a su lindworm hacia Thor. No iba a esperar a que la pelea terminase aunque tampoco pretendía meterse de lleno en ella. Se rodeó de una barrera que lo tornase invisible e inaudible, junto con su dragón y su halcón; mantuvo la distancia siempre con Laevateinn en la mano, además de que contaba con el dragón sin alas para escapar o protegerlo.

Vio a varios draugr apostados entre los demonios, haciendo un círculo en torno a los campeones de cada bando que se batían en combate singular. Reconoció a uno de ellos, era Lady Telenma, quien en vida había sido general de la flota élfica que se dedicaba al genocidio sistemático de los elfos oscuros. Igual atisbó a Kranjcar, antiguo general norn, muerto por la mano, o más bien los dientes, de Hagen. Ahí estaba Oleg, primo de Sif y traidor al reino, asesinado en una revuelta en las mazmorras; bueno en realidad Loki había permitido que Ull, un viejo amigo lo matara en desquite por cierta afrenta. Distinguió un hombre de rasgos vanir; una norn de aspecto horrendo que quizás era Holme, una mercenaria que Thor le describió una vez; y un puñado de alfh. Pero Larus y su grupo no estaban. Quizás habían fenecido en el lago Gjöll y por lo tanto se habían visto obligados a reiniciar su travesía desde el castillo de Hela.

El demonio de largos cuernos estaba tratando de retroceder ante su contrincante. Loki enfocó sus ojos en ese duelo. Harut y Marut no lo habían interrumpido.

El corazón le saltó en el pecho. No le extrañó que fuese Thor quien encabezaba el desafío a los demonios. Llevaba la capa roja echada sobre un hombro y el torso desnudo como en el sueño en que se habían reencontrado; en su mano derecha tenía una espada que llameaba. Loki la reconoció, se trataba de Crepúsculo, la espada de Surtur. Fue esa arma y no el Mjölnir quien siguió a Thor en su travesía al mundo de los muertos. Su amado le gritaba al demonio azuzándolo, instándolo a no acobardarse. Telenma le picaba la espalda con una lanza para mantenerlo en el ruedo y los demás demonios vociferaban. La criatura de gran tamaño pareció resignarse a su suerte y embistió con sus cuernos contra Thor. El dios del trueno soltó la espada y lo paró con las manos desnudas, antes de alzarlo en vilo y arrojarlo a un lado. Loki lo vio montársele en el pecho y aplastarle los ojos dentro de sus cuencas con los dedos. Sintió un escalofrío que lo recorría entero. Thor se apartó y dejó que su contrincante volviera a alzarse cegado y bramando dolorido, con ríos de sangre corriéndole por la cara. Thor le gritó para que lo ubicara y el demonio atacó ahora con las garras. Loki vio que le abría una gran herida en el pecho a Thor, quien había recuperado la espada; se mostraba muy temerario y a pesar de que fue golpeado por el demonio, se notaba que dominaba la situación y que estaba jugando con su rival. Le cortó la mano al demonio y cuando este se dobló sujetándose el muñón, le cercenó con habilidad de cirujano ambos brazos. Lo dejó así, no lo remató.

–Thor, ¿qué haces?

Holme, si es que en verdad era ella, se apresuró al centro del corro, le alzó un brazo a Thor en señal de victoria. Y fue entonces que Harut y Marut lanzaron a sus huldras al ataque.

Eran más numerosas y además había otros demonios presentes, pero los draugr peleaban con una ferocidad carente de todo temor y misericordia. Harut y Marut querían acercarse a Thor, las huldras sólo eran una distracción. Pero Thor sabía eso y no lo iba a permitir así como así. Se rodeaba con las llamas de crepúsculo y se alejaba de los demonios idénticos, echándoles en su dirección a otros draugr. Los superaban por veinte a uno pero aun así parecía que los draugr vencerían.

Loki se movía a lomos de su lindworm apartándose para no quedar envuelto en el combate. Desde su posición escuchó de pronto un cuerno de guerra de sonido agudo y claro. Se giró y vio a Larus arribando a ese sitio. La Encantadora, Corsario y Dökkálfar lo seguían. Así que todos la habían contado.

Dökkálfar se quedó atrás pero los otros tres corrieron a la pelea. No se cruzaron con él.

Aquel desastre se prolongó hasta entrada la noche. Los demonios se replegaron finalmente dando pauta a la victoria de los draugr. Harut y Marut se habían llevado a una buena parte de su rebaño de huldras pero las que quedaron atrás ahora servían para entretenimiento de los vencedores.

Loki arreó su lindworm el cual se mostró algo reticente en avanzar pero finalmente lo hizo. Vio que Telenma y Oleg ponían a las huldras en hilera y luego empezaban a rebanarlas como compitiendo por ver quien las reducía a picadillo más rápidamente. No le extrañó ver que por allá, Corsario se follaba a una de aspecto más bello que sus compañeras.

Igual habían capturado un par de demonios. Parecían muy humanos, llevaban máscaras hechas con cráneos de criaturas irreconocibles para Loki. Holme les pateó atrás de las rodillas para que se doblaran ante Thor.

–Escúchenme bien escupitajos del averno, aquí gobierna mi señor Thor, si él dice que nos guíen hasta Tyr, ustedes lo hacen; si él dice que se la chupen, ustedes lo hacen –los estaba amonestando la norn.

Loki intuyó que estaba por hacer algo que quizás sólo lo metería en problemas pero no había llegado tan lejos para huir de Thor en el último momento. Transformó a Laevateinn en un símbolo en su muñeca. Deshizo la ilusión que lo envolvía.

Hubo gritos de sorpresa, Holme se volvió en su contra furiosa pero el lindworm, la había cogido por sorpresa, la derribó y le puso una pata encima. Thor empuñaba a Crepúsculo con una mirada retadora que le provocaba a Loki ganas de abofetearlo y de besarlo al mismo tiempo.

–Thor –le habló en aesir. –Baja tu arma, no soy tu enemigo. –Desmontó de su dragón sin alas el cual no liberó a Holme. A su alrededor los demás draugr se le acercaban cautelosos. Thor le lanzó una mirada de abierta curiosidad, sus ojos lo recorrieron entero parándose en su barriga. Loki pronto comprendió que quizás había actuado muy mal acercándose así, de pronto le habían puesto una espada al cuello. –No soy una huldra –dijo antes de que alguien intentase darle el mismo destino que a ellas. –Tampoco soy un demonio.

Lyngbakr, el halcón, se despegó de su hombro y se alejó volando. Loki pensó que quizás entendía la lengua común.

Miró de reojo, quien lo amenazaba era Kranjcar.

–Me lo pido como botín –dijo Thor. –No lo dañes –le pidió al norn el cual bajó su arma. –Ven –le indicó a Loki, –a menos que prefieras quedarte a entretener a mis hombres.

Loki no tuvo opción más que ir tras sus pasos.

Miró una última vez atrás. Amora y Larus lo observaban bastante confundidos.

.

Los draugr tenían un refugio a una distancia relativamente corta del lugar de la batalla. Se trataba de una cueva de entrada ancha, en el interior había algunas antorchas montabas en burdos apliques. Las pieles de varios animales tapizaban uno de los rincones a manera de lecho improvisado. Igual había mapas sobre una mesa y armas amontonadas por doquier sin orden aparente. No había guardias. Thor le indicó que se acercara. Esto no era ni remotamente similar a los pabellones de lona resistente decorados con gallardetes con los cuervos de Odín, y amueblados en madera hermosamente tallada; a los que Loki estaba acostumbrado.

Vio a Thor quitarse la capa y aventarla. Clavó la espada en el suelo de tierra. Encaró a Loki con una sonrisa.

–Me acuerdo de ti. Viniste a curarme en un sueño, estoy seguro de que eres el mismo aunque ahora pareces jötun y no aesir. –La herida que le había hecho el demonio seguía goteando pero Thor la ignoraba con escalofriante estoicismo. Loki suspiró de alivio, le alegraba que Thor recordase ese primer encuentro. –Quítate la ropa –fue lo siguiente que dijo arrancándole la piel de Bjära de encima.

–¿Qué haz dicho? –Loki iba escasamente cubierto pero el tono imperioso y la mirada de Thor no lo animaron a obedecer.

–Quiero ver entre tus piernas, ¿cómo es que estás preñado? –Loki no obedeció ni hizo amago de ir a hacerlo ni pronto ni nunca. –¿Quién eres? Los draugr son estériles, los demonios no, pero un demonio no me sanaría nunca.

Loki se le acercó y le puso una mano sobre la herida reciente. Notó entonces que Thor estaba cubierto de cicatrices en los brazos, en el torso, en los hombros, por todos lados. Claro, era una bestia imprudente, a Loki no le extrañaba. Thor no parecía alarmado, se mostraba arrogante y confiado. Loki le cerró la herida pero no se tomó la molestia de quitarle las cicatrices; acarició aquella que él le había hecho. De pronto Thor lo atrajo a él y empezó a besarlo, mordiéndolo entre caricias, raspándolo con su barba. Unos besos fogosos y bruscos. Loki sintió que lo alzaba en vilo y pronto se encontró tumbado sobre la piel que servía de lecho. Thor lo giró boca abajo a pesar de su barriga y trató de arrancarle la única prenda que lo cubría.

Loki se revolvió bajo él, el tatuaje en su muñeca, el símbolo de Laevateinn, se activó y pronto tuvo la daga en la mano. Trató de clavársela a Thor pero él se anticipó a su movimiento sujetándole la muñeca. Cesó en sus intentos de desnudarlo pero su mano libre se puso a manosear sin pudor la barriga de Loki.

–No me toques –le siseó Loki bastante cabreado. No había descendido a los infiernos y vivido una travesía espantosa para ser tratado así por el estúpido al cual pretendía rescatar.

–Pensé que esto te gustaba, en mi sueño me pedías besos a cambio de curarme, quise darte un poco más. Las huldras se ponen más hambrientas de polla cuando están preñadas que cuando no.

–Ya te dije que no soy una maldita huldra. Soy un seiðmaðr, ¿entiendes? Bestia corta de miras. Estoy preñado porque no soy un draugr, estoy vivo y gestando un hijo hecho de mi magia y de la energía vital de mi consorte.

Thor lo soltó.

–Monstruo –musitó. Loki sintió que lo odiaba. A veces se le olvidaba que Thor había sido criado aesir. –Tienes muy jodido el instinto materno, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es posible que hayas llegado tan lejos?

Se escuchó un bramido agonizante y Loki reconoció el sonido, era su lindworm. Esos malditos draugr seguro que lo habían matado; la única criatura útil con la que se había topado en ese mundo infernal. Estaba cansado y más que harto de todo, incluso de Thor. Ahora le acariciaba la rodilla obviando que Loki no le había respondido su pregunta.

–Si intentas forzarme te cortaré los bajos –le advirtió Loki bien dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza. Amaba a Thor pero no se le iba a entregar para que juguetease con él. Thor le pellizcó un pezón y luego retrocedió riéndose burlón.

–Me gustas, te nombraré mi sanador oficial. –Se dirigió a la salida de la cueva. –Te llamaré…

–Jötnar –lo interrumpió Loki. –Larus me nombró Jötnar, viajé con él por un trecho.

Se levantó y deshizo el atado con su ropa. Era mejor cubrirse de nuevo.

Thor salió de la cueva, afuera lo aguardaban precisamente Larus y la Encantadora. La rubia voló al lado de Thor y lo saludó con un beso en los labios pero pronto se apartó para ir hacía Loki.

–Estaba preocupada por ti –lo amonestó. –Pensé que Hafgufa te había devorado. Le arrancó una pierna a Dökkálfar pero Larus quiso que lo trajéramos aun así. Luego vimos el rebaño de huldras y los seguimos de lejos, pero no pensé que estuvieses por ahí. Eres un hechicero lleno de recursos. –Lo felicitó.

Larus estaba parlamentando con Thor y Loki les prestaba más atención a ellos dos que a Amora.

–Kranjcar se escapó pero no sabe dónde retienen a Tyr –explicó Thor.

–Lady Calimacil está interrogando a los demonios que apresaste con ayuda de Corsario, veremos si logra que nos digan cómo llegar a él.

–Ya, para lo que nos va a servir, lo retienen al otro lado del río Slid y seguimos sin tener medios para cruzarlo. –Larus se puso a explicar que ya había ordenado desollar al lindworm, quizás la piel del dragón resistiría las aguas del río Slid, Loki entendió que estaban envenenadas.

Se alejó de ellos.

Thor no lo recordaba, sólo le preocupaba su guerra con los demonios. El camino de vuelta a su hogar aún estaba muy lejos.

Se sentó de cara al río pero alejado de la orilla, lo bastante lejos de los draugr como para que los gritos de las huldras que quedaban y de los demonios que estaban torturando sonaran apagados. Le dolía la espalda por la larga e incómoda travesía cargando a su hijo.

Se sintió perdido.

No tenía hambre a pesar de que no había bebido ninguna de sus provisiones mientras estuvo con Harut y Marut. Había comido la carne de Bjära que seguramente ya estaba vivo y buscándolo de nuevo, había comido carne de huldra. Al rememorar eso sintió nauseas.

Vomitó lo poco que llevaba en el estómago, su última comida había sido una huldra, precisamente. Se limpió la barbilla con el dorso de la mano. Volvió a sentarse apartado de la porquería que había echado fuera. Un par de lágrimas de frustración asomaron en sus ojos carmesí. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer ahora. Pensó que todo mejoraría cuando alcanzara a Thor pero ahora sabía que fue absurdamente optimista con ello.

–Jötnar –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Estaba tan cansado que había bajado la guardia, no lo había percibido acercándose. Era Thor, por supuesto. Se sentó a su lado y lo miró por un momento. –¿Lloras?

–Déjame solo.

Thor alzó una mano y le enjugó una lágrima con un dedo, se la quedó mirando fascinado.

–Nadie llora aquí.

–Claro porque todos son unos hijos de la gran puta. –Thor negó.

–Te traje algo de comer. –Loki negó, aún se sentía enfermo como para intentar digerir carne de demonio. –¿Te sientes mal? ¿Es por tu embarazo? Pensé que sólo se vomitaba al principio.

–¿Qué quieres? –Thor le tendió un trozo de carne a medio cocer, dispuesto sobre un plato, uno de verdad, ¿de dónde lo habría sacado? Lo hizo con la actitud de quien entrega una ofrenda de paz. –¿Qué es eso? ¿Huldra?

–Tu lindworm. –Ahora menos que nunca Loki deseaba comer. –Escucha, aquí no abunda la comida, nosotros no la necesitamos pero tú sí, no te pongas remilgoso pues quien sabe cuándo podrás probar algo que no sea carne de demonio.

–Aún tengo náuseas –protestó Loki y Thor se puso a probar la carne de dragón. Los draugr no necesitaban comer pero podían hacerlo si querían. Thor dejó de lado la carne con cara de que no le había gustado.

–¿Apeteces un poco de vino?

–¿Vino? –Repitió Loki. Vio que Thor agitaba una botella delante suyo. –¿Pero cómo?

–Saqueamos el campamento de los demonios hace una semana. Lo tomé de la cava de Harut y Marut. Hice que uno de mis alfh lo probase para ver que no fuera venenoso. Creo que es vino norn.

–¿Pero cómo? –Volvió a preguntar Loki agarrando la botella y destapándola para oler el contenido.

–Los demonios a veces ascienden a los nueve reinos.

–Cómo Bölthorn.

–Sí –dijo Thor aunque Loki estaba seguro de que no sabía quién era Bölthorn. Le dio un trago largo a la botella de vino. Lo hizo sentir maravillosamente revitalizado. Thor asintió complacido y le volvió a tender la carne de lindworm. Loki bufó pero la aceptó. –Larus dice que Bjära te viene siguiendo; más, no debes temer, yo te cuidaré –le fue diciendo Thor mientras Loki probaba la comida con apetito renovado. –No hay nada aquí que valga para mí excepto matar a quien mi diosa me ha pedido matar; y claro, rescatar a ese troll corto de mollera, llamado Tyr. Pero tú… tú tienes mi protección, –Loki alzó la mirada, –mientras estés aquí, te reclamo como mío.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	53. Capítulo LII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO LII

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Esta parte de la historia, Cuencas más que escribirla, la parió (xD). Al igual que el capítulo anterior, se divide en tres pedazos: Asgard, Nifflheim y Svartálfheim. Quizás este capítulo no tenga tanto Thorki pero ahondamos en otro personaje canon que tiene un gran peso: Odín.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Agradezco por este medio a Guest, ya que no lo puedo hacer vía re–ply. Yo sé que todas ustedes desean ver a Loki al lado de Thor pero sé que también saben que siempre nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para hacer más interesante la historia y el drama también. Gracias a quienes nos han seguido, nos han empezado a seguir y gracias por los pm's, fueron hermosos.

¡Nos estaremos viendo dentro de quince días!

Ah, y créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Política, draugs, Odín.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo LII:

–Tyr, en la muerte estás más vivo para mí que nunca. –Esas fueron las últimas palabras que la diosa de la muerte le había dicho a su general. Las repitió al viento ese día, sentada en sus aposentos dentro de su fortaleza, Elvidner. Sin embargo añadió: –me apoderé de las almas más poderosas que pude hallar; ellos te devolverán a mí y estaremos juntos una vez más antes de que mi tiempo se agote.

Se miró al espejo. La mitad de su rostro era el de un muerto. La otra mitad era de una anciana, surcada de arrugas y debilitada, el cabello encanecido y los ojos apagados bajo párpados caídos. Llamaron a la puerta. La diosa se levantó. Conjuró la inagotable energía del espíritu Hel, el cual vivía en ella. Su cuerpo rejuveneció una vez más y su mitad cadavérica quedó oculta a la vista. Quedó transformada en la mujer de aspecto fuerte y vigoroso con el que siempre se mostraba ante todos.

–Mi señora –era Dama. Una elfa. –Es hora de la audiencia.

Hela no tenía potestad sobre la hermosa raza, pero las diosas Isil y Anar, le dieron su venia, para de vez en cuando retener a algún alma élfica en su camino rumbo al Helgafell. Le permitían quedárselas durante algún tiempo antes de permitirles seguir. Esa era la promesa que se hicieron. Hela protegía el Helgafell, dentro del cual estaban las salas donde las almas de los elfos reposaban por la eternidad. Y las diosas le dejaban en préstamo a quienes pudieran auxiliarla. Dama era la amada de Aldaron, el cuál era su mensajero en el mundo de los vivos. Pues en ocasiones la diosa no tenía avatares, tales como Dema, a los cuáles recurrir para hacer oír su voz en los otros reinos.

Dama le ayudó a ceñirse su espada. Los años no le pesaban a Hela en el cuerpo, sino en el alma. En ese rincón suyo que le recordaba que un día se uniría al Helgafell y que además ese día estaba encima.

Se mostró en toda su majestuosidad ante su corte. Una muy reducida. El suplicante del día estaba ahí y la reverenció con gesto sumiso que ella no se lo creyó. Ocupó su lugar en su trono, altiva y bella. Nadie le hablaba a menos que ella iniciara el diálogo, no quería perder su tiempo con este gusano traidor, así que le concedió la palabra en el acto.

–Habla Mephisto, también llamado Bölthorn. La reina del Nifflheim te escucha –le recordó que en ese reino, la soberana seguía siendo ella.

–Mi señora –dijo el demonio y se relamió con su larga lengua de réptil. –Es un honor y un placer estar nuevamente en tu corte. –Mephisto lucía su piel roja, sus ojos ámbar y sus rasgos demoníacos. Por fin se mostraba con sus verdaderos colores. Hela ya sabía que Mephisto había conseguido quitarse la maldición que durante siglos ató sus poderes, y que lo había limitado a cambiar a poquísimas formas y a siempre dar el nombre de Bölthorn cuando se le inquiría su identidad. La diosa también sabía que lo había conseguido embaucando al rey elfo para que le concediera la gracia de Anar. –Te encuentro más radiante si cabe.

–Guárdate las lisonjas. Hablemos claro.

–¿De igual a igual? –Hela apretó los dientes. Mephisto siguió como si ella hubiera dicho que sí. –He venido mi señora para ocupar el trono de este reino; tal como acordamos. –Hubo murmullos a su alrededor, sus cortesanos estaban sorprendidos pero ninguno se movió. Hela le clavó los dedos a su trono. Ah, sí tan sólo Tyr estuviera a su lado, ya le estaría arrancando la lengua a Mephisto. O por lo menos, si tuviera a Thor. Pero estaba sola. –Por favor mi hermosa reina, no niegues que me diste tal palabra.

–No lo niego, pero te recuerdo que te desheredé. No serás mi sucesor por tu traición y lo sabes.

–¿Traición? –Mephisto pareció genuinamente insultado. –Mi lady… yo…

–El acuerdo era devolver a Fenrir al caos una vez que me concediese el alma de Thor, y quisiste propasarte conservándolo.

–Yo no lo hice –se defendió Mephisto. –¿Cómo podía saber que el príncipe Hërin podría sostenerlo y apropiárselo? Quizás debí sospecharlo, pues ese niño desciende de Bor, de Odín y de Thor por una parte; y de Ymir, de Hoster, de Laufey y de Loki por el otro. Pero el caso es… que aquel periplo terminó de forma inesperada para mí, sin premeditación no hay traición.

–Lo intentaste de nuevo. Sabiendo que contravenías mis deseos, corrompiste a Loki y lo lanzaste al caos a por Jörmundgander.

–Acordamos desatar el Ragnarök. De lo contrario, ¿para qué liberar a Surtur? Tus hermanos mi señora, son parte del escenario del día final. No veo en que obré mal.

–Eso acordamos en un inicio –dijo Hela reacomodándose en su trono. –Pero el Yggdrasil habló, su palabra fue esta: "no es el momento".

–¡Vamos! –Mephisto se rió, el insolente descastado se rió. –El árbol no habla así como así, nunca dice nada claro. Sus visiones son confusas y se pueden interpretar de muchas maneras. Quizás no dijo "no es el momento", quizás quiso decir "dense prisa". Además mi señora, cuando decidiste retirarte ya era tarde. La guerra había iniciado cuando intentaste frenarnos, aunque yo te hubiese escuchado Surtur no iba a contenerse.

Hela respiró hondo. Sí, las visiones del árbol podían ser confusas. Pero Hela había dialogado con él más veces de las que ningún otro ser lo había hecho. Y había sacado dos mensajes en claro: "no es el tiempo de Surtur, ni del final"; y también, "no hay equilibrio entre destrucción y renacimiento".

–Te apoderaste de las dísir y las condujiste a su destrucción.

–Ya habrá más. Siempre alguna valkiria se desvía de la senda de Brunhilda. –Hela negó. No iba a parlamentar más con Mephisto, era inútil, lo único que escuchaba eran excusas para cada una de sus acciones. –Mi señora, haz envejecido y mucho. No tienes un heredero, tu magia de dar vida te dejó crear hijos pero tu magia de conceder la muerte los asesinó cuando estaban dentro de ti. –Hela no respondió ni ante la mención de tan terribles memorias. –Tus foreldrar fueron un fracaso para contener al espíritu de Hel y darlo a luz. Por supuesto, ahora está Loki, que parece que tiene tal capacidad, pero es tarde. Él ya lleva dentro de sí a Jörmundgander y aunque le quitases a ese hijo e intentases que tuviese otro que fuera el contenedor de tu espíritu, Thor ha muerto así que no puede preñarlo de nuevo. En conclusión… –Mephisto la miró regodeándose –estás jodida.

Hela se puso de pie ante tal ofensa. Avanzó hacia Mephisto con la mano en la empuñadura de su propia espada, llamada "Filo de la noche".

–Yo te silenciaré –dijo la diosa. No requería de un campeón para defender su honor. –Prefiero el trono vacío a permitir que tú lo ocupes.

–Te juré que defendería tu precioso crisol de almas, mantengo la palabra dada. Ningún demonio pondrá pie en el Helgafell mientras yo reine.

Quizás fuera cierto, pues Mephisto solía cumplir su palabra; pero seguramente acabaría con los nueve aún en contra de los designios del árbol, porque se atenía a sus promesas pero siempre las retorcía.

Se estaba construyendo un nuevo equilibrio que Hela seguía de cerca con su mirada. Cuando el Ragnarök llegase, debía haber destrucción y renacimiento. Los elfos habían fracasado inicialmente en semejante tarea, Eyrikur y Malekith se habían lanzado al fratricidio. Pero ahora estaban Eyvindur y Svadilfari. Hela tenía esperanzas, creía que Eyvindur destruiría a los nueve con el aether y Svadilfari los reconstruiría con esa misma fuerza. Así debía ser. Pero no ocurriría de esa manera si Mephisto tomaba el poder de Hel para sus propios fines.

Hela llegó al pie de la escalinata que conducía a su trono. Mephisto dio un paso atrás pero antes de que pudiese intentar ningún truco, Filo de la Noche silbó y la cabeza del demonio se desprendió de sus hombros.

–Márchate ahora, pérfida criatura.

–Que mal carácter tienes, con razón Tyr prefiere ser mi huésped –habló la cabeza cercenada. Y el cuerpo sujetó a la diosa. Era un etiäinen. Uno muy resistente. Por supuesto, Mephisto no se le acercaría así como así. Mientras las manos del etiäinen la agarraban, la cabeza dijo un hechizo y la verdadera forma de Hela se manifestó. Aún con su aspecto entre putrefacto y envejecido, Hela partió en dos el cuerpo que la sujetaba. Se vio liberada pero la cabeza se reía. –Niégame lo que me prometiste. Puedo esperar un poco más. Ahora sé con certeza que tu final es cuestión de días, ya no tienes tiempo. –Hela le puso un pie encima a la cabeza. –Ya no tienes tiempo. Volcaré a los monstruos del Naströnd sobre este castillo. Ya no tienes tiempo, no tienes… –La cabeza reventó bajo la fuerza de Hela. La diosa hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Envainó a Filo de la Noche. Mephisto tenía razón. ¿Qué haría ella? Los draugr dependían de la fuerza de Hel. Cuando ya no estuviera de nada serviría que hombres poderosos como Thor y Larus tratasen de defender el crisol de las almas. Sería el fin de todo. Recobró su aspecto de siempre, ocultando los estragos que el tiempo y la magia de muerte le causaban a su cuerpo.

–Ya no tengo tiempo –se dijo la diosa. –Y Mephisto ya no está atado a una maldición que lo contenga.

Una súbita inspiración llegó a ella.

.

.

Odín recibió a Sif en su despacho en cuanto volvió de Jötunheim. La diosa de la guerra se presentó al lado de su capitán Svana; ambas mujeres se habían desprendido de las capas afelpadas que se requerían para soportar el frío del reino de hielo pero en el cabello aún se podían apreciar algunos copos de nieve. Ambas lo reverenciaron. Svana hizo que varios ulfhednar dejaran un gran cofre que abrieron en el acto, dentro de ella, estaban apiladas varias pieles. Un regalo de los reyes de Jötunheim. Después de ello tanto Svana como los otros soldados, los dejaron a solas.

–Me reuní con los reyes en Heydubreid donde fui recibida de manera cortes. Mi demora se debió a que no tenían aún completo el vasallaje. –Fue diciendo Sif. –No hubo ningún contratiempo y Hildetand aceptó que Asgard continúe siendo su protector pero ni siquiera hubo mención ni un atisbo del cofre de los antiguos inviernos. –Sif pareció meditar sus recuerdos. –Cuándo le he preguntado por el paradero de su hermano, Hildetand no sabía nada y se ofendió al saber que Loki no se encuentra en Asgard. No creo que él mienta, mi rey.

–¿Alguna otra noticia? –Le preguntó Odín, quien de verdad no se esperaba que Loki estuviera con su hermano, pues siempre odió su reino de origen.

–La reina Skadi está esperando al heredero al trono de Jötunheim.

Odín pensó que eso era mucho más interesante, un heredero que tal vez podría izar el cofre de los antiguos inviernos.

–Enviaré mis felicitaciones a la reina Skadi en cuanto sea oficial su estado –dijo Odín. –General Sif, te agradezco por cómo has velado por los intereses de Asgard, te pido que ahora descanses en compañía de tu familia.

Sif hizo otra reverencia pero no se retiró de inmediato.

–Odín, mi rey, me preguntaba si me será posible visitar a Thor –le pidió.

–Los amigos de mi hijo siempre serán un consuelo para éste. Me gustaría pedirte visitar también a la reina Frigga, estoy seguro de que se mostrara contenta de verte y que con tus palabras, podrás confortarla en su pena.

Sólo entonces Sif se marchó.

.

El día de Odín se fue en audiencias e informes pero la atención del rey realmente estaba en Nornheim y la solución de su guerra. Gracias a Heimdall podía seguir de cerca las alianzas de Karnilla y las confrontaciones entre clanes, así era como sabía, que la reina norn estaba tomando ventaja sobre su enemigo, Oxater. Odín había hablado en persona con Hagbard para darle sus condolencias sobre sobre el deceso de su hijo, y éste se había retirado a Nidavelir con su esposa para honrar la memoria del joven. Sin embargo tanto Hallgeir como Rongbard, sus otros hijos, continuaban en el castillo cumpliendo sus obligaciones.

–Mi señor, el concejal Velaryon –anunció Hallgeir.

Odín sabía lo que deseaba el maestre: la mano de Héroïque. Odín se la había ofrecido a Dregni pero para su sorpresa, el gobernador se negó. Aludió que había escuchado cosas nada halagadoras de la joven, como que era asidua a las fiestas y a la vanidad, que mantenía costumbres bárbaras y que al igual que su hermana, poseía dotes mágicas. Odín intentó disuadirlo pero Dregni finalmente aludió que prefería que se casara con uno de sus hijos y no con él.

–Majestad –el maestre hizo una reverencia. Aun cuando Odín siempre decía que era joven, el maestre era mayor a Thor. Era un hombre que había sido instruido por el mismísimo Harma, pero el hecho de que hubiera sido tan amigo de Karnilla, le hacía desconfiar.

–¿Cómo avanza el proyecto de la academia de magia? –Le preguntó Odín.

Odín se había encontrado que Thor había construido el edificio, levantado un censo de los hechiceros de Asgard e inclusive iniciado el decálogo que los regiría. Odín estaba conforme con ello, aunque admitía que a él jamás se le habría ocurrido tal cosa pero si los ases estaban listos para domar el seidh, le parecía de lo más oportuno pues ese siglo, más que de grandes guerreros, parecía ser de excelsos hechiceros. Había hablado con Ragnheidur, que le aseguró que Thor deseaba que los niños ases fueran elegidos para ser hechiceros o guerreros, pero que en ningún caso fueran las dos cosas. Odín eligió a Ragnheidur para el comité de ética que supervisaría el decálogo y otras normas que atañían a los hechiceros.

–Las mejores doulas que instruyó su alteza Karnilla, han empezado a instruir alumnas y a su vez, están siendo capacitadas como sanadoras aesir. Sin embargo los jóvenes hechiceros… no hay maestro que les pueda enseñar. –Le fue diciendo. –En el pasado Lord Aldor se mostró dispuesto a compartir la forma de instrucción de los istyar, e inclusive ceder a algunos de sus ehtyar a cambio de que la magia aesir fuera catalogada tal como ellos hacían. Si el gran istyar pudiera venir o enviara a alguien, nos haría el camino más sencillo.

–Estoy seguro de que Lord Aldor debe estar muy ocupado con la nueva orden de istyar, pues sus compañeros perecieron en la guerra… –dijo Odín pensando que siempre preferiría a un istyar elfo que a un brujo norn. –Le enviaré una misiva a mi hijo pidiéndole ayuda con esta cuestión.

Velaryon asintió.

–Eso será de gran ayuda –le dijo Velaryon y procedió a cambiar el tema –en cuanto a mi asunto personal…

–Aún debo pensarlo. –Lo atajó Odín y tras ello, lo despachó.

Por aquel día habían sido suficientes audiencias y Odín acudió donde Frigga para relajarse. La halló en el jardín de Valaskialf, en compañía de Hërin y Nari. Magni estaba en lecciones con Hogun. No es que Odín deseara mortificar al maestre con su respuesta pero no estaba seguro de casar a Héroïque con él. Había descubierto que la princesa norn era dueña de propiedades en Asgard, Svartálfheim y en Nornheim, que tenía joyas, títulos, y rentas dadas por sus hermanos; y respaldo suficiente como para escudarla de cualquier desaire en la corte. Y aún más, continuaba llevando la vida de palacio y era del agrado de su esposa.

–Debo averiguar quién hizo correr esos rumores –se dijo. No los creía en absoluto porque Frigga los había desmentido. De ser verdad, su esposa sin duda alguna lo habría sabido de inmediato.

–Amado –lo recibió Frigga con una sonrisa que lo calmó de inmediato. –El día de hoy Velaryon ha hablado conmigo.

–Para pedirte que intercedas en que acepte casarlo con Héroïque.

–También ha venido ella, a pedirme lo mismo. Me ha hablado de lo mucho que respeta y ama al gran maestre y aunque sus palabras no me parecieron las de una empedernida enamorada, me parece contenta con la idea. ¿Qué te impide casarlos?

–Que siento que hay alguien más detrás de estas acciones.

–Creo que el asunto es más simple de lo que crees. –Frigga no estaba ni remotamente preocupada como Odín por lo que no añadió nada más.

Hërin se acercó hasta ellos y reverenció a su abuelo.

–Su majestad abuelo –lo llamó y le aceró un pergamino que llevaba con él. –Quisiera enseñarle la genealogía de Asgard –le mostró entonces. Hërin estaba aprendiendo a escribir, algo precoz para su edad; y había anotado el nombre de Bor con letras grandes y rojas, a continuación unido con una línea estaban Ve, Vili y Odín, más abajo el nombre de Thor junto al de Loki, y después el suyo junto con el de Magni y Nari. –Y este de aquí es el bravo general Vili que murió en la guerra contra el malvado Cul, y aquí está Ve, el general de los berserkir que murió en guerra… –le fue explicando el árbol de sus antepasados aesir.

–Hërin se ha enterado que Magni te ha recitado los nueve preceptos del guerrero aesir, y ha querido mostrarte lo buen alumno que es. –Le dijo Frigga cuando éste terminó. –Su preceptor lo ha halagado diciendo que es muy inteligente.

Hërin alzó la cabeza, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

–Sí, eres muy listo. A tu edad, tu padre aún no empezaba a aprender a leer –dijo Odín sonriendo por aquel recuerdo. Estiró una mano y le acarició los rubios cabellos. –No me cabe duda de que aprenderás muy pronto toda nuestra historia.

–Así es, su majestad abuelo –continuó Hërin para presumir sus conocimientos. –El maestre Eero me ha hablado del rey Bor y su guerra contra los muspell, me enseñó la planicie de Ida y me dijo que Bor mandó hacerla para poder pelear bien en la batalla final. -Le relató con emoción.

Odín asintió muy complacido.

Nari se acercó entonces, seguida de Vilda, he hizo una reverencia pronunciada mientras alzaba su vestido por un costado.

–Su majestad abuelo, ¿puedo cantar una canción? –Le preguntó con perfecto formalismo. Odín consintió y la niña empezó a recitar una tonadilla famosa. Una nana que Vilda le había enseñado. Cuando terminó todos le aplaudieron.

–Me es glorioso ver que son tan listos y tan talentosos. Y más me enorgullezco, porque son mis nietos –los glorificó.

Valdis se acercó con discreción hasta él. Le dijo que su nieto Magni le solicitaba una audiencia privada. Odín, extrañado por el comportamiento del niño, le indicó a Valdis que lo vería en su oficina y se dirigió hacia ella dejando a su amada con el resto de la familia. Cuando entró a ésta, Magni ya esperaba erguido a mitad de la oficina. Estaba tan serio que estaba seguro de que ni siquiera había curioseado en ella.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Le preguntó.

–Su majestad abuelo, hay una pregunta que deseo hacerle y en la que he estado meditando por mucho tiempo –pero no la hizo de inmediato, sino que esperó a que le indicara que podía proseguir. –Puedo preguntar por el paradero de mi padre Thor, sé que no se encuentra en Svartálfheim como mi abuela ha seguido insistiendo. –Magni hizo una reverencia más profunda. –Por favor, quiero saber dónde está.

Odín lo miró largamente.

–Acompáñame.

.

Magni siguió a su abuelo a través de las habitaciones reales hasta llegar a las que le pertenecían a Thor y a Loki, esas que se suponían abandonadas. Pasaron por un costado de los comedores principales hasta una alcoba que era custodiada por dos einheriar. No reverenciaron y ni siquiera se inmutaron. Adentro había varias doulas y un maestre que le dirigieron una mirada asombrada a Magni, antes de reverenciar al rey.

–Déjennos –les pidió.

Al centro, en la cama, se encontraba sentado Thor.

Magni luchó contra el impulso de correr en dirección a su padre, y lo hizo porque la presencia de su abuelo lo disuadió. En cambio, avanzó lentamente hasta la orilla del lecho.

–Papá –lo llamó esperando que se dirigiera hacia él pero Thor ni siquiera hizo caso de su saludo. Estaba con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

–Este es el precio que se ha pagado por la victoria contra Surtur. En tiempos de tu abuelo Bor, fue Tyr quien pereció en la contienda pero ésta vez, fue tu padre quien resultó maldecido: entre la vida y la muerte. –Le fue diciendo Odín –lo han llamado "la maldición de Surtur".

–¿Entonces no se puede mover ni hablar?

–Ni siquiera nos reconoce.

–¿Y se va a recuperar? –Fue su siguiente pregunta.

–Los maestres no me han dado esperanzas.

–¿Y Loki? ¿Dónde está él? –Magni tenía muchas dudas pero Odín se mostró abierto a responderlas.

–No lo sé. Estaban juntos pero se separaron antes de que yo arribara a Svartálfheim, pero espero que con la joya que me has dado, pueda encontrarlo.

Magni se estiró hasta tomar la mano de Thor, le llamó con voz suave mientras le apretaba a la espera de que eso lo hiciera reaccionar. La mano de Odín en cambio se posó sobre su hombro. El padre de todo aguardó porque el niño llorara pero éste no lo hizo.

–¿Puedo quedarme con él?

–¿Estás seguro?

Magni asintió pero no se quedó junto a la cama sino que fue al sillón cercano donde Frigga solía sentarse a acompañarlo. Odín hizo regresar al maestre y a las doulas para que continuaran asistiendo al dios del trueno, pero él no se quedó en la habitación.

.

La piedra roja giró como un péndulo. Su brillo no había disminuido en lo más mínimo ni tampoco daba nuestras de variar en su tono. Magni le había explicado que servía para saber que quien la creó, se encontraba con bien. Así pues, Loki se hallaba con vida pero ¿dónde?

No le había dicho a Magni que había sido por mano de Loki que Thor se encontraba en ese estado. El pequeño parecía fuerte pero no creía que debiera saber aquello. Y se había interesado más en preguntarle al maestre que cuidaba a Thor, sobre qué había hecho Magni.

"Nos preguntó qué sucedía con su padre, por qué movíamos su cuerpo y qué le dábamos de comer. Nos instruyó en cómo debíamos tratarlo y en qué debíamos pedirle permiso para tocarlo cada vez, pues continuaba siendo el general y un rey de Asgard. Riñó a un par de doulas calificándolas de ser bruscas en su trato." El sanador se había encogió de hombros "como decirlo su majestad, el pequeño nos dirige con mano firme."

El padre de todo se sintió orgulloso por su comportamiento, en vez de haberse deprimido, Magni había tomado la rienda de la situación. Sin duda una muestra de su carácter.

De pronto Jyana, la doncella de su esposa, entró a su despacho.

–¡Mi rey! –Le dijo visiblemente trastornada –la reina Frigga está desesperada buscando a los príncipes reales. Evadieron a sus nanas tras sus lecciones y ahora nadie los encuentra, le pide que por favor los busque usando los dones del guardián Heimdall.

Odín se puso de pie de inmediato. Tras el intento de secuestro de Leidolf, los pequeños tenían prohibido salir de palacio y se les cuidaba con máxima diligencia.

–Se encuentran en la alcoba de Thor –dijo Heimdall.

Odín se encaminó. Casi utilizó a Gungnir como un bastón para impulsarse e ir más rápido. No le sorprendió que Magni se encontrara con su padre pero sí que los otros dos estuvieran también en la alcoba. Al llegar, descubrió que los einheriar no estaban en su puesto, lo que lo enfureció. Cuando entró, halló a los tres infantes sobre la cama.

–Y este es un dibujo que hice, en él, salimos todos –le estaba enseñando Magni a su padre, estaba sentado justo enfrente de Thor mientras que Nari estaba acurrucada bajo uno de sus brazos. Hërin estaba sentado a un lado pero miraba con total seriedad a su padre meditabundo.

–Niños –los llamó Odín.

Los tres voltearon hacia él pero Magni bajó de la cama de inmediato.

–Su majestad abuelo –lo saludó con una reverencia –mis hermanos también merecen visitar a padre. Todos lo extrañamos pero si es que he obrado mal, le pido una disculpa –explicó Magni. Nari parecía haber llorado, tenía los ojos rojos y se abrazaba desesperadamente a Thor intentando que le devolviera la caricia.

–Su abuela está preocupada por ustedes, deben volver a su lado y pedirle una disculpa –les dijo Odín.

Hërin saltó de su sitio.

–Abuelo –lo llamó sin el título –¿Dónde está mi papá Loki? –Le preguntó –papá Thor no quiere responderme, pero si él estaba aquí escondido, seguro que mi papá Loki también lo está. ¿Dónde lo tienes guardado? –Lo encaró.

–Hërin, ya te expliqué que padre no puede hablar –le dijo Magni.

–¡Pero está aquí! Y seguro que papá Loki también, ¿dónde está? Por favor, aunque no hable tampoco, yo quiero verlo.

–No sé dónde se encuentra… –respondió Odín.

–¡No es cierto! Dijeron que papá Thor estaba con los elfos, y no era cierto. ¡No te creo! –Interrumpió Hërin. El pequeño empezó a llorar desbordado por sus emociones pero ni así dejó de mirar con fiereza a su abuelo. Cuando Odín hizo amago de volver a hablar, el pequeño le gruñó antes de que se transformase en un lobezno.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Odín.

–¡No, Hërin! –Magni intentó sujetarlo por el cuello pero el lobo le tiró una mordida que por poco y le atrapó el brazo. –Es el abuelo. ¡Atrás! ¡Sentado! –Le dijo como si se tratara de uno de sus cachorros pero su voz firme no amedrentó a su hermano.

Ragnheidur le había hablado del espíritu que se había apoderado del pequeño príncipe de la misma manera en que Lord Aldor lo hiciera; pero Odín no pensó en verlo personalmente. Aunque sabía que ya no estaba sellado porque había atacado a Leidolf, pensó inocentemente, que su nieto lo podía controlar. Ahora sabía que no. Cuando el lobo se fue sobre él, Odín no dudó en atacarlo.

Lo lanzó hacia atrás. Gungnir brilló.

–Te declaro anatema, Fenfir, enemigo de Asgard, condeno tus poderes y tu forma. Te conjuro, Fenrisúlfr y Hródvitnir, reconoce mi fuerza y retírate. Yo, el padre de todo, te sello para que tu figura no sea contemplada de nuevo, que de tus poderes no haya ningún atisbo y que tu nombre no vuelva a ser mencionado. –La luminosidad de la lanza aumentó como si fuera la luz de mil soles, dejando casi ciegos a los presentes y de pronto se apagó.

Hërin había vuelto a su forma de infante, sin ninguna ropa. El niño estaba consciente pero su llanto no había sino aumentado.

–Me duele mucho –se quejó llevándose las manos al pecho y sin poder explicar exactamente dónde.

Magni se había quedado muy quieto, sin acercarse a su abuelo ni tampoco a su hermano. Nari en cambio, en cuanto vio que Odín se giraba a mirarla, intentó enterrarse en las mantas detrás de Thor. Como si ella fuera la siguiente.

Frigga entró en ese momento.

–¡Abuela! –Hërin corrió directo hacia ella para refugiarse en sus brazos. –¡El abuelo me pegó!

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Frigga rodeando a su nieto entre sus brazos, en actitud protectora.

–Los niños han tenido un día demasiado agitado –dijo Odín. –Es mejor que regresen a sus habitaciones. –Detrás de Frigga, las niñeras entraron dudosas pero lograron sacar a sus niños sin mostrar que miraban en demasía a Thor. Nari se resistió un poco y Fuya tuvo que llevársela entre sonoros llantos.

Magni se rezagó y se volvió hacia Odín.

–Abuelo, su majestad –dudó un momento en hablarle. –¿Qué hizo con mi hermano?

–He sellado el lobo y para que no pueda conjurarlo de nuevo, también he sellado su seidh –le explicó Odín.

Magni asintió.

–El seidh es malo.

.

.

.

Jötnar había curado el muñón de Dökkálfar. Hafgulfa le había arrancado toda la pierna, cercenándole parte del fémur. A los caídos que eran mutilados y que quedaban incapacitados para combatir usualmente se les asesinaba para que pudieran reiniciar su existencia ante el trono de la diosa. Pero Dokkalfar no le era valioso a su capitán por su habilidad con la espada, para eso tenía a Corsario, sino por sus capacidades como explorador e ingeniero. El elfo oscuro, tan hábil como siempre era, no tardó en fabricarse unas muletas, se había valido de los huesos del lindworm que Jötnar llevó hasta ellos.

Harut y Marut habían pasado a la otra orilla del Slid. Lady Calimacil y Larus los habían avistado movilizándose. Nadie sabía cómo lo lograban pues no había puentes, ni madera, ni rocas que se pudieran usar para construir algún medio para cruzar. El Slid era muy ancho, su cauce fluía tumultuosamente y sus aguas oscuras fluían cual espejos de fondo negro, no llevaba agua, como todos sabían, sino veneno. Cruzarlo a nado era impensable. Ahí era donde Dökkálfar probaba su valía.

Tenía magia telequinética y magia de transformación. Atraía hacía él el granzón y la arena del suelo, la cual remolineaba en torno suyo como una tormenta. Fue uniendo aquellas piedras casi tan finas como la arena, apelmazándolas y fusionándolas para formar un puente sobre el río centímetro a centímetro.

Los demonios no iban a permitirlo tan fácilmente. Harut y Marut no los atacaron personalmente, pero más y más demonios de diversos tamaños y formas se dejaron caer sobre ellos para impedirles avanzar. Se convirtió en el trabajo de Thor, Larus y Kranjcar; el apartarlos del elfo oscuro para que pudiese trabajar.

Larus comandaba a Dökkálfar, Corsario y a Jötnar; mientras que Lotte, Lady Calimacil y la Encantadora le pertenecían a Thor, las llamaba sus lobas infernales. Kranjcar tenía un vanir, al que nombró Sigurd porque ese nombre le parecía vanir; era joven, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Además, Kranjcar tenía unos alfh a los cuáles dio nombres alfh, pero, Thor se los había cambiado. Uno era pelirrojo y el otro tenía cabello oscuro, así que los llamaba así, Rojo y Negro. Kranjcar se había mostrado ofendido por las confianzas que Thor se tomaba, y más cuando ambos alfh empezaron a responder a esos motes. El último de la compañía de Kranjcar era un as, al que llamaban Einheriar, porque su porte denotaba que había sido tal cosa en vida. Kranjcar había sido capturado junto con Tyr. Pero el general supremo había sido llevado más allá del Slid, mientras que Kranjcar y los suyos permanecieron en esta orilla, en el campamento de Harut y Marut. Se habían escapado el día en que Thor y sus lobas le cayeron encima a los demonios; como refuerzos, eran más que bienvenidos.

Tras varios días de combate sin descanso ni tregua, lograron acabar con todos los demonios. El puente de Dökkálfar estaba casi concluido.

.

Loki se despertó echado entre las pieles que hacían de lecho dentro de la cueva. Se había unido al combate de los draugr; y aunque ninguno se atrevió a decir que sus habilidades estaban por debajo de las de ellos, fue el único que se fatigó y que requirió un descanso. Se desperezó, se sobó la panza pues su hijo se movía dentro de él. Loki casi se lo pudo imaginar estirándose igual que él acababa de hacer. Laevateinn estaba puesta verticalmente al centro de la estancia, fulguraba tenuemente en verde; era su guardia personal. Si alguien se acercaba a la cueva Laevateinn lo alertaría. Un hechizo vigía que Lord Aldor le había enseñado. Se vistió. La ropa le empezaba a quedar mal. Le costó acomodarse los pantalones; cuando acabó se echó encima la casaca con la que llegó al reino la cual no disimulaba en nada la forma de su abdomen aunque lo cubría todavía. Alcanzó la piel de Bjära y se la echó en los hombros. No tenía frío pero el pelaje de ese monstruo ocultaba su olor; era algo importante cuando había demonios capaces de rastrear por el olfato. En el hielo su piel azul fue ventaja, aquí, los draugr no paraban de preguntarse si era un demonio. Había pensado en recuperar su forma aesir pero ya lo habían visto jötun, y cambiar de aspecto quizás sólo los haría recelar más.

Thor había hecho que Telenma y Holme destajaran al lindworm que Loki les robó a Harut y Marut. Habían desangrado y partido la carne en raciones del tamaño de la palma de la mano. Loki las había congelado y ahora eran su abastecimiento de comida, tenía para subsistir por largo tiempo. No había tenido que recurrir a sus ampolletas de sangre de dragón para saciar su hambre. Tener sed era un incordio pues para eso sólo tenía la reserva de vino de Harut y Marut, que Thor les había robado; y las pociones de Karnilla. Como no quería pasársela borracho ni agotar sus suministros, racionaba ambas cosas. La otra opción era la sangre de lindworm, pero ésta le provocaba náuseas.

A Thor le había parecido que Loki era muy ingenioso porque contaba con semejantes recursos. Luego de que se autoproclamara su dueño y protector, cosa que Loki no le discutió como habría hecho en Asgard; Kranjcar, ese hijo de mala dísir, había dicho que dudaba, y bastante, que Loki no fuera un demonio. Solicitó por tanto darle muerte. Thor se opuso. Había interrogado a Loki delante de los capitanes. Lo primero que había querido saber era el nombre del padre de su hijo, quiso saber además por qué ese irresponsable hombre no le había impedido viajar hasta esa frontera donde ningún vivo había llegado antes; y por último quiso que Loki le dijera que buscaba en esos lares. Así, en ese orden estaban sus prioridades. Loki tuvo que mentirle para no despertarle los recuerdos. Hela era realmente ingeniosa, al arrebatarles la memoria a los draugr y además maldecirlos para enloquecer si la recobraban; lograba que nada les importase y que pudieran luchar juntos aunque hubiesen sido enemigos en vida. Loki a veces se preguntaba lo que Eyvindur y Svadilfari opinarían si vieran a sus padres trabajando hombro con hombro.

Loki le había endilgado la paternidad de su hijo a Svadilfari, por supuesto; pero además se tomó la libertad de decirle a Thor que estaba muerto y en el Valhala, para que nadie pensara que esperaba encontrárselo por ahí hecho draugr. Una mentira llevó a otra y acabó hilvanando un relato en el que Svadilfari había sido muerto por obra del demonio Mephisto, que era el único que Loki conocía además de Harut y Marut. Así que en conclusión Loki estaba ahí por venganza. Los draugr eran cortos de razonamiento, pero la venganza y la muerte la entendían muy bien. Lo dejaron quedarse pero aun así Loki evitaba a Kranjcar y los suyos. El interés de Thor por él incitaba las mofas de las lobas. Holme en particular solía cantarle una tonadilla que iba como: "Y de su corazón tú eres su favorito" y otras menos románticas, sobre bajarse los pantalones y mostrarle a Thor sus dos lunas llenas.

Después de eso los días se les habían ido en combatir demonios. Loki era útil. Cuando no estaba congelando al enemigo o engañándolo con ilusiones; ayudaba a Dökkálfar con su magia telequinética para avanzar el puente; y además regeneraba las heridas de los draugr. Se tomaba algunos descansos durante los cuales se recluía en la cueva. Y cada vez Thor obligaba a alguna de sus lobas a montar guardia en derredor para que estuviera seguro, además de que se escapaba de su deber como comandante para robar unos momentos a su lado. Thor lo tocaba, le ponía la mano sobre la panza; le acariciaba el cabello negro y le trazaba con los dedos las líneas de sus tatuajes ancestrales que tenía en la cara y el cuello. Deseaba a Loki, se le notaba en la manera en que lo contemplaba. Loki se había sentido ardiendo ante un anhelo tan claro pero no se había permitido abandonarse a ello. Quería que Thor lo siguiese de vuelta al mundo de los vivos y la promesa de su piel parecía un aliciente inicial; pero no estaba seguro de que tanto Thor lo encontraría tentador si cedía fácilmente. Además de que, muy a su pesar y no lo reconocería ni ante sí mismo, le enervaba ver a Amora revoloteando alrededor de Thor. Se rozaban sin motivo uno al otro; Thor la sostenía por la cintura, le reía las bromas fáciles y ella le prodigaba besos.

Se apartó de esos pensamientos. Habían acabado con la horda de demonios y quizás este fuese el momento para intentar seducir a Thor y llevárselo. Con su magia de fuego, cocinó algo de carne para su desayuno. La cueva era prácticamente suya, los malditos draugr jamás descansaban. La carne se le quemó de un lado y le quedó cruda del otro. Era fibrosa y dura, además de que tenía un resabio amargo.

–… A menos que quieras probar la carne de seres espantosos. –Parodió lo dicho por Karnilla. Aunque nada fue peor que recibir de manos de Harut el brazo de una huldra. Su pequeño volvió a moverse, era más inquieto de lo que Hërin había sido. El temor de que fuese un monstruo seguía con él; no había tenido el nervio para verificarlo. Si resultaba que eso que se agitaba en su vientre era una serpiente, no sabría bien a bien qué hacer y lo que menos necesitaba era una preocupación adicional.

.

–Esta mañana vi a Corsario afilando de nuevo su espada –dijo Lady Calimacil oteando el horizonte. Ella solía ser la vigía.

–¿Colmillo de puta? –inquirió Lotte. Así la había nombrado.

–Es una hoja élfica, no necesita que la afilen, estropeará el filo con sus sucias manos. –Se quejó Lady Calimacil. –Si tan sólo Thor me permitiese matarlo y quitársela... Anglachel… así la llamaría; y juntas haríamos cosas gloriosas.

–Corsario ya recela –añadió Lotte –pues se te nota que codicias su espada. Nunca suelta a Colmillo de… digo… a Anglachel.

–Quizás muera en el Gnipahellir –la siguiente parte de su viaje.

–Quizás –apuntó Lotte afilando su hacha de guerra. –O podríamos ayudarle a encontrar su final. –Las dos se rieron. De repente se escucharon unos gritos. –Que los demonios devoren a ese hijo de perra –dijo Lotte enfureciéndose. –Mala bestia, es un mierda –añadió.

La queja de la norn se debía a que hasta ellos llegaban los chillidos de la huldra que quedaba con vida. Corsario la había conservado con vida para usarla. A las tres lobas de Thor las fastidiaba que algo de aspecto semi humano y femenino fuese usado de esa manera tan prolongada. No era la crueldad sino el ensañamiento lo que las irritaba. Lady Calimacil se puso en movimiento y Lotte la siguió.

En efecto, Corsario junto con Rojo, estaban a la vista follándose con ahínco y con brutalidad a su juguete.

Lady Calimacil se fue derecho hacía Corsario. Thor les había dicho que no podían matar a Corsario pues no tenían precisamente aliados en abundancia para pelear, pero las intenciones de la elfa eran claras y justificables. Lotte iba como su segunda. Su compañera mató a la huldra tan rápido que la criatura seguramente ni siquiera se percató de que era asesinada.

–¿¡Pero qué…!? No tenían ningún derecho cerdas. Me las pagarán, me las follaré con mi espada, malditas… –La arenga de Corsario fue silenciada a golpes.

.

Mientras sus subordinados saldaban sus diferencias como los draugr lo hacen. Los tres comandantes contemplaban la obra terminada de Dökkálfar.

–Sin duda eres el hombre para este trabajo –lo felicitó Larus. El elfo oscuro estaba anotando en sus dietarios como solía hacer y no se dio por aludido.

–¿Qué hay más allá? –Inquirió Thor. Sólo Tyr había llegado tan lejos.

–Montañas entre las cuáles está el paso Gnipahellir –respondió Larus pues así se los había referido la diosa cuando los envió a rescatar a Tyr. –El paso es peligroso, hay magia ahí que hace que los demonios se maten entre ellos, desbordados de ira, lascivia y avaricia. Será difícil cruzar aún para nosotros.

–Pero Harut y Marut van y vienen a sus anchas. Si hay tal magia, ¿por qué no se matan entre ellos? –Inquirió Kranjcar. –No creo que este Gnipahellir sea peor que el Naströnd, o que el lago Gjöll.

Larus asintió. Esperaba lo mismo.

Einheriar vino a ellos para informarles de que había una riña en su enclave. Los draugr no tenían leyes pero se sometían a la voluntad del más fuerte. Thor no quiso que Kranjcar mandase a sus dos draugr restantes cuando el problema atañía a sus lobas. Fue a por ellos en persona.

Lotte estaba montada encima de Rojo machacándole la cara a puñetazos con pericia y casi se diría que con calma. Lady Calimacil tenía clavada la espada de Corsario en el abdomen pero eso no la había frenado de agarrarlo por el cuello. Negro y Sigurd ya llegaban también. Negro se le lanzó a Lotte y le dio una patada tratando de quitársela de encima a su compañero sin éxito, el alfh sacó su espada. Thor se apostó junto a él y cuando Negro se giró a mirarlo, Thor le aplastó la muñeca haciéndolo soltar su espada. Lo aventó lejos y agarró a Lotte por el cogote arrancándola de encima de un destrozado Rojo.

En cuánto a los otros dos. Nadie se movió cuando Thor separó a Lady Calimacil y a Corsario. Su loba se sujetó las entrañas.

–Llévasela al Jötnar –le ordenó a Lotte y la norn alzó a la elfa para acarrearla en brazos a toda prisa.

–Menos mal que llegaste a hacerte cargo… –empezó a decir Corsario pero su frase quedó a medias. Thor lo derribó con un golpe en la cara.

–Cierra la sucia bocaza –tronó Thor y Corsario se enderezó escupiendo algunos dientes. –¿Cómo osas perturbar lo que es mío? –Le gruñó Thor. –Vuelve a tocarlas y te vas a enterar.

Los draugr se dispersaron en el acto. Thor seguía enfadado cuando puso camino hacía la cueva donde Jötnar debía estar curando a Lady Calimacil. La Encantadora lo esperaba a mitad del camino.

–No creo que podamos cruzar el Gnipahellir junto a Corsario y los alfh. Larus dice que en ese sitio enloqueces y te vuelves una bestia de instintos primitivos. Ellos quieren mancillarme; Lotte y Lady Calimacil desean matarlos. –Thor frenó sus pasos para mirarla. Cuando ella había desplegado antes su magia seductora para atraer a una horda de demonios bastante numerosa, hasta Larus había querido follársela. Lo que menos necesitaba era a la Encantadora desatando la lujuria de todos los draugr. Thor tendría que matarla a ella para apaciguarlos, o matarlos a todos para conservarla. –Ah y además de eso Kranjcar quiere que dejes al Jötnar. Sigue insistiendo en que sólo un demonio se proclamaría rival para un señor de demonios. –A propósito de su manifiesto interés en la venganza. –Ahora dirá que si no permiten a Corsario conservar a su huldra, tú tampoco deberías conservar la tuya.

Thor se frenó.

–¿Eso dijo? –Inquirió y en su voz se reflejó su enojo. –¿Son palabras de Kranjcar o tuyas? –La Encantadora sonrió, una sonrisa de circunstancias. Era adorable y hermosa como lo que más. A Thor le hacía más llevaderos sus arranques de ira con su sola presencia, la había echado en falta cuando la mataron. Pero ahora lo molestaba.

Llegaron a la cueva y la pregunta quedó sin repuesta.

–¿A dónde iremos ahora? –Preguntaba su Jötnar. Lady Calimacil tenía una gran marcha rojo bermejo donde había sido atravesada, pero se veía repuesta.

–Al paso Gnipahellir y después a la fortaleza de Garm –respondió ella con su voz fría y carente de inflexiones casi por completo.

–¿Y qué hay más allá de ello? ¿Cómo es el reino demoníaco? –Inquirió el Jötnar con genuino interés.

–Eso –repuso Lady Calimacil mirándolo con solemnidad –nadie lo sabe.

–¿Nadie? ¿Ningún draugr ha ido tan lejos? ¿Ni siquiera Tyr?

–Ni siquiera él.

–¿Y Hela?

–La diosa rara vez sale de su castillo. Tiene un caballo llamado Helhesten, el cuál corre más rápido que ningún ser pero no se adentra en esas tierras. –Thor notó la avidez en el semblante del Jötnar y la manera en que se posaba una mano sobre la barriga. Pensó que sí no estuviera preñado le gustaría explorar el reino demoníaco. El Jötnar alzó la mirada cuando Thor avanzó como si reconociera el sonido de sus pasos.

–Déjenos a solas. –Les ordenó Thor a las lobas. Las tres se dirigieron a la salida. –Nada de pelear con los otros draugr –les advirtió.

–¿Una follada de despedida? –Inquirió Lotte al pasar a su lado. –No vayas a aplastarle la panza o su hijo nacerá plano. –Thor la ignoró y sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos en su Jötnar.

Thor fue a sentarse a su lado y se puso a desabotonarle la raída casaca que portaba. Por su modo de ser algo altanero, o de gato enfurruñado como solía decir Lotte, Thor se lo podía imaginar vestido principescamente. Tenía algo regio en él que ni la miseria a su alrededor podía arrebatarle. Le descubrió la barriga y le puso una mano encima.

–Apestas a sangre –se quejó el Jötnar pero no se apartó del toque de sus manos callosas sobre su piel estirada. Pasaron algunos momentos en silencio hasta que su bebé le dio la satisfacción a Thor de moverse. Thor sonrió. Sus ganas de matar, follar y destruir se le disolvieron. ¿Cómo sería este bebé al nacer?

–Quizás tenga tu piel azul, un pequeño bombito jötun. Y seguro que no pesará nada, ¿tendrás leche que darle? –El Jötnar arqueó una ceja.

–¿Te gustaría que fuese jötun?

–Si no es así, ¿cómo debería lucir? –Thor jamás pronunciaba el nombre del consorte muerto que Jötnar añoraba.

–Eres un aesir, ¿no te repugnaría cargar un infante jötun?

–¿Me dejarás cargarlo? Espero que no pienses tenerlo en este reino. Tienes las tetas planas y no pienso que quieras ofrecerle papilla de lindworm y similares, o que vayas a alimentarlo con tus pociones de sangre de dragón.

–No me respondiste.

–Porque no hay respuesta que darte. –Thor le hablaba sin dejar de mirarle la barriga. –Dejó de moverse. –Anunció aunque el Jötnar debía saberlo mejor que él.

–Quizás se ha quedado dormido, debe encontrarte terriblemente aburrido. –Se mofó de Thor. –Se mueve más por las noches.

–¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Alguna molestia?

–No.

–Antes tenías náuseas.

–Por la horrenda comida con que Harut y Marut me alimentaron. Mis gestaciones suelen ser llevaderas, excepto al final cuando me fatigo rápidamente.

–¿Tus gestaciones? ¿No es este el primero? –El Jötnar negó pero se rehusó a hablar de su otro hijo o hijos.

Thor volvió a cerrarle la ropa con cuidado, cuando llegó al último botón notó que se había caído. Ojalá pudiera ofrecerle un hospedaje más digno y víveres apetitosos. No una cueva, ropas rápidas, pieles de monstruo y carne de dragón. Ojalá pudiera quedárselo para siempre. Quizás si lo conducía al Elvidner… En el castillo de Hela había gente viva, como Aldaron. Quizás ahí un pequeño bebé jötun podría subsistir. Tenía algo que decirle pero no pudo hablar porque de pronto su Jötnar, como si supiera lo que él pensaba, se inclinó a él para depositar un beso en sus labios, uno casi casto. No habían vuelto a besarse desde que se vieran por primera vez en persona. Tras esa caricia el Jötnar se puso de pie y empezó a preparar la bolsa de cuero en la que solía llevar sus provisiones. Guardó parte de la carne congelada que tenía y una de las botellas de vino.

–Si no hubieran matado al lindworm tendría una montura. –Se quejó Jötnar. –Me pregunto si Dökkálfar se llevará sus dietarios. Los he estado estudiando, me han dado buena idea de lo que ustedes, desastrosos draugr han estado haciendo.

–No irás –lo interrumpió Thor cuando entendió sus intenciones. El Jötnar se quedó muy quieto y bajó la bolsa. –Dökkálfar tampoco puede seguirnos con su pierna amputada; le diré a Larus que debemos dejar una guarnición que impida a los demonios usar nuestro puente. Ellos te cuidarán, escogeré gente razonable. A mi regreso te llevaré conmigo al Elvidner y pediré a la diosa que te auxilie para que puedas volver al mundo de los vivos.

–No me comandas, no me dirás lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. –Le refutó acercándose a él.

Thor estuvo de acuerdo. A él que le importaba que esta criatura azul muriera. Lo más que debería hacer por él era desearle que no encontrase la muerte de manera demasiado espeluznante. Se puso en pie encarándolo como si fuesen dos cuerpos celestes a punto de colisionar. Iba a reprenderlo por su insensatez y por su falta de instinto materno, por no hablar de instinto de conservación.

Pero lo que pasó fue que lo atrapó por la cintura con una mano y con la otra lo sujetó por la nuca. El Jötnar iba a exigir "¡suéltame!" pero Thor lo atajó con un beso antes de que dijera esa palabra. Porque entre los draugr se hacía lo que el más fuerte ordenase y nadie era más fuerte que Thor. Podía tomar lo que quisiera inclusive a este hombre que había llegado a sus manos casi como si fuese un presente de las nornas, Thor profundizó su beso, deslizando su lengua entre esos labios azules y fríos que lo enloquecían. Sus manos habían soltado la cintura de Jötnar para mejor agarrar su trasero. Lo fue tumbando en el suelo, Jötnar aún tenía en las manos su bolsa de cuero, Thor se la arrebató y la aventó. Quería que lo acariciara con su tacto helado. Quería arrancarle la ropa. Quería apropiárselo, morderlo, chuparlo, quería poseerlo más allá de las palabras. No entendía cómo es que un ser de aspecto tan extraño, de colmo embarazado, lo excitaba tanto. Pero cuando lo tocaba y lo olía, Thor se sentía en casa. Su boca le sabía no sólo a nieve, sino también a felicidad, a buen vino, a festines y a lujuria. En su piel había amor, peleas cargadas de pasión y promesas. Se perdió en esas sensaciones.

"Mío" le gritaba algo dentro de él. "Eres mío".

Volvió de ese trance embrujante cuando sintió un súbito dolor bajo un brazo, una punzada aguda y penetrante. Parpadeó algo confuso.

–¡Suéltame! –Le gritaba Jötnar.

Lo tenía debajo suyo, lo había sometido de alguna manera poniéndolo de lado, aplastándolo bajo su peso. El jötun exhalaba pesado, furioso. Le sangraba un hombro donde los dientes de Thor estaban bien marcados. Encima de todo, Thor se las había arreglado para bajarle los pantalones hasta los muslos y había estado a punto de violarlo.

Thor lo soltó y se arrancó, sin meditarlo, un punzón de hielo de debajo del brazo. Vio como la marca en el hombro de Jötnar se desvanecía por sí misma antes de que, con manos temblorosas, se pusiera a acomodarse la ropa. Thor volvió a sus cabales, tenía una erección bien marcada, procuró sosegarse, porque se percató de que bastaría una mala mirada, un solo toque, un comentario mordaz para que se lanzara encima de él a terminar lo iniciado.

Le dio la espalda dominándose.

–Es por esto que no irás conmigo. Porque te deseo y nos dirigimos a tierras donde cada hombre se pierde en brutalidad. Te tomaría por la fuerza y te dominaría como me dé la gana. Voy a deshonrarte hasta hartarme, te haré cosas que nadie debería afrontar contra su voluntad. Y seguiré así hasta que me canse; sin embargo sé bien que eso no pasará. Jamás rescataré a Tyr porque me perderé en ti y en tu piel hasta que mueras. Te dije que iba a protegerte y eso igual va por mí. –Se giró a mirarlo. No parecía atemorizado por lo que acababa de decirle. –Sé lo que estás pensando –lo intuía con certeza. –Veo en ti el anhelo que tienes de ser protegido y resguardado, y eso es algo que sólo yo puedo darte. –Su Jötnar entrecerró los ojos. –Un draugr no puede sentir afecto, ni tampoco compasión. Esta posesividad que siento por ti es tu escudo en este mundo. Acéptala Jötnar. Es lo mejor a lo más que puedes aspirar. Atiende a mis palabras, quédate aquí, aguarda mi retorno y te conduciré a nuestra diosa.

–Thor… ¿Y si hay otro camino? Si te dijera que puedo salir del mundo de los muertos por mis propios medios; y más aún, que puedo llevarte conmigo. ¿Qué respuesta me darías? –Pareció nervioso al contarle aquello.

–Diría que haz perdido la razón. Si puedes salir de aquí, ¿por qué no lo haces?

–Hay algo que debo hacer. –Thor negó.

–Vete. Salva a tu hijo. Aquel a quien extrañas, ese sujeto que murió dejándote preñado, ya no existe. –El Jötnar pestañeó. –Pero tu hijo sí lo hace. ¿Te es más valiosa la venganza que su vida?

–No entiendes nada. Si fuera tan sencillo como escoger entre la vida de mi hijo y lo inevitable, ¿crees que no lo haría? Pero las cosas no son así de simples.

–Sí lo son. Sólo vete y tenlo.

–Una idea simple de una mente simple. Pero no me haz contestado a la segunda parte de mi propuesta. Abandonaré mi resolución de vagar por este reino si vienes conmigo. –Thor negó. –Si lo haces, me entregaré a ti como quieres –lo tentó poniéndose a su alcance y las manos de Thor lo sostuvieron por inercia. –Y más aún, dices que tengo este anhelo de ser protegido, pues bien, tú tienes el anhelo de tener una familia. Te dejaré ser el padre de mi hijo.

–Soy un draugr –repuso Thor con calma. –Un draugr no puede existir fuera de éste mundo. Me desharía al cabo de poco tiempo y volvería al trono de la diosa, quien además no se tomaría muy a bien que la abandone, igual y me destruye por fin dejándome seguir hacía el Helgafell o al Naströnd.

El Jötnar se le zafó de las manos bruscamente, casi como si Thor lo hubiese empujado.

–Entonces estoy tratando con la persona equivocada. –Dijo más para sí mismo que para Thor. –Quizás debí ir a tu ama desde un inicio pero sabía de antemano que diría que no a cualquier cosa que le pidiera. A menos que tenga con que negociar. –Thor ya no lo comprendía bien. Vio que se llevaba las manos al cuello y que se desprendía el amuleto que pendía de él. –Toma –se lo tendió y Thor lo aceptó sin dudar. –Un recuerdo de mi parte. Es un leding. –Thor alzó la gema de hielo y la miró bien. Quién lo diría, podía leer lo que ponía.

–Aquí dice Loptr –le gustó el sonido de esa palabra y la repitió. –Loptr.

–Es la runa que me representa. Significa "como el viento"; lo que implica que no puedo ser de nadie. Ni siquiera del poderoso señor de los draugr, Thor.

–Pero que bestia eres –le dijo Thor tan franco. –Habrás sido de alguien, de ese al que te entregaste con tanto brío que incluso te hizo un hijo. –Loptr lo miró mal y lo maldijo en jötun. Thor entendió "idiota falto de cerebro" entre otras cosas pero no se sintió ofendido. –Te echaré en falta. Si sigues aquí cuando vuelva, si no haz entrado en razón y regresado al mundo de los vivos; quisiera que me cuentes un relato de Jötunheim, que me des muchos besos; después de eso permíteme escoltarte ante la diosa. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.

-Mentiroso -masculló Loptr.

.

.

.

–Estás distraído –lo amonestó la voz de Eyvindur.

Svadilfari pestañeó intentando concentrarse en el momento pero sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo estrepitosamente la partida de hnefatafl. Movió una de sus piezas pero en cuanto lo hizo, fue capturada por una de las de Eyvindur. Decidió rendirse. Empezaron a acomodar las fichas para una nueva partida.

–Es que… –hilvanó sus pensamientos –estamos en Artamir, la ciudad de la espada y la lis; y no puedo dejar de notar que Telenma y Teros eran oriundos de aquí, y que los únicos elfos oscuros en esta ciudad somos mi madre, Vanima y nuestro pequeño séquito. No somos más de cincuenta. Me preocupa que haya una especie de levantamiento que pida nuestras cabezas en unas picas.

Eyvindur lo miró seriamente. Por supuesto que había notado la manera en cómo veían a los elfos oscuros de Svadilfari durante la ceremonia de nombramiento de Elemmíre como Lord del Norte. La población aceptó de buen talante al hijo de Lord Wose, que provenía de un linaje antiquísimo que podía rastrearse hasta tiempos del mismísimo Eyrikur, pero para nada parecían convencidos de aceptar la convivencia con los elfos oscuros y menos a Svadilfari. Eyvindur había dispuesto que Vanima se sentara al lado de Elemmíre e inclusive los había visto intercambiar algunas palabras. Elemmíre, como lord, debía demostrar que era afín a hacer amistad con los elfos oscuros. De no hacerlo, Artamir podría tomar una senda que Eyvindur no quería.

–Hay algo que quería decirte pero estaba buscando el momento adecuado –y parecía dudar que ese fuera. –Mi embajador en Asgard me envió una misiva para informarme que Odín ordenó a los elfos oscuros abandonar Asgard so pena de utilizar la fuerza de sus einheriar. Lo hizo aludiendo que son parias y que sus permisos de permanencia en Asgard ya habían expirado. También les informó que de desear ciudadanía tendrían que venir a hincar rodilla ante mí, y aceptarte a ti como lord.

Svadilfari se preocupó en el acto.

–¿Sabes si usaron la violencia en su contra?

–Sin el observatorio la comunicación con mi embajador se ha entorpecido pero hasta donde me contó, los elfos oscuros empacaron, subieron a sus drakares y empezaron a marcharse. Aunque no supo decirme con qué destino.

–Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué Odín no te dijo que iba a proceder de esta forma? Lo vimos hace un mes en Vanaheim y se despidió de ti muy amablemente, hasta te llamó su hijo.

–Pienso que cree que me hace un favor al proceder de esta forma. Si los elfos oscuros me aceptan como su rey y a ti como su lord, no habría levantamientos en contra de este nuevo reinado; y finalmente Asgard es su ciudad y él puede hacer lo que le parezca sin consultar a los demás reyes.

–Estoy seguro de que está rompiendo ese tratado que Thor y tú hicieron. –Svadilfari no tenía una buena opinión sobre Odín, no después de lo que había intentado hacer con su amiga Karnilla. –Debe haber algo que podamos hacer por esos elfos que han abandonado Asgard.

–Deberías enviarles alguna comunicación, de esa forma que los elfos oscuros tienen y que es tan infalible. Podrías hablarles del nuevo reino y guiarlos hacia un puerto seguro en el este. Estoy seguro de que unas palabras enviadas por ti, serán bien recibidas. –Eyvindur miró las fichas un poco más antes de dejarlas en paz.

Svadilfari se dejó recargar en el sofá donde estaba acomodado. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en el transcurso de ese mes. Haryon se había marchado tras el juicio del dragón negro, seguido de Nienor y Nulka para que cumpliera su palabra de entregar la ciudad de Talath Dirnen y la mina Serindë sin contratiempos. Hasta el momento las misivas auguraban paz por parte de los enanos. Y menos mal, porque en el reino aún quedaban sinmara y rjúfendr. En aquel viaje que Eyvindur y Svadilfari, junto con gran parte de la corte, emprendieron por los cuatro reinos élficos para consolidar la paz; se habían topado con grupos de ellos y los habían abatido pero no exterminado. Los muspell se habían guarecido en el antiguo corazón del reino, en las ruinas de Enya. Y los elfos no tenían las fuerzas necesarias para sacarlos de ahí, Eyvindur pospuso cualquier ataque hasta el retorno de Hagen y todos se mostraron muy de acuerdo.

La corte se había traslado a Steindor, el palacio en otrora veraniego y que ahora fungiría como capital. Ahí Eyvindur se había reunido con su prima Lara y con Lady Nenar, y Svadilfari con su madre. Los pobladores del anterior Bain habían empezado a instalarse en la zona pues deseaban vivir cerca de ellos. Svadilfari tenía habitaciones en Steindor, que le eran de un lujo impresionante y desde la que tenía una vista envidiable hacia lo que sería la nueva ciudad. Había empezado a hacer los esbozos de la arquitectura que tendría.

"Ya verás, te construiré una ciudad hermosa" le había dicho a Eyvindur.

"Pero no olvides las murallas" le pidió éste.

"Por supuesto, serán doradas" Y ambos rieron por ese chiste compartido.

Durante la corta estancia de Lara en Steindor, ella había mirado con odio a Svadilfari todas las veces que se cruzaron. No era como en Asgard que lo menospreciaba, sino que era auténtico rencor por quién era. A tal grado había llegado, que la elfa había preferido estar en Vanaheim, lejos de los elfos oscuros.

Dema entró en ese momento cortando todos sus pensamientos.

–La cena –anunció.

El tablero fue retirado y les sirvieron pastelillos de miel con moras y frutos secos, pez ángel rebozado y crujiente y peras de otoño; y para acompañarlo vino élfico. Dema cuidó que la chimenea tuviera suficientes maderos para calentar la estancia y los dejó a solas. Eyvindur se acomodó el gran abrigo con el que se cubría del frío.

Svadilfari cortó los pastelillos para que Eyvindur pudiera comerlos. Cenaban todas las noches juntos.

Antes de arribar a Artamir, habían pasado por Celebrant. Lady Nenar los había acompañado en el viaje y había reiterado la fidelidad de su hija y esposo ausentes debido a su misión. Los elfos de Celebrant se mostraron groseramente curiosos, los seguían por donde pasaban y hasta los siervos los miraban dos veces de más. Y aun así, los segundos lores y varios maestres mineros, se mostraron sumamente respetuosos; entre todos ellos le regalaron a Bjarni un hermoso rubí. Lady Nenar había hablado largamente con Vanima que era la nueva consejera del rey, y también con él, de las necesidades del reino. Y lo hizo de par en par, sin demostrar desprecio ni ningún sentimiento negativo. A Svadilfari le hubiera gustado caminar por los hermosos jardines amurallados de la ciudad, pero se sintió cohibido de llamar demasiado la atención.

–¿Has tenido noticias de Nornheim? –Le preguntó a Eyvindur.

–Sí. Karnilla se ha apoderado de las ciudades de Reikiavik y Egilsstadir, con ello ha impedido que Oxater obtenga aliados y provisiones. –Tal como Eyvindur había vaticinado en el concejo, Oxater se había apresurado a casarse con una de las primas de Karnilla pero no consiguió atraer apoyo de otros clanes y pueblos, pues Karnilla le había ganado a hacerlo. –Ahora cuentan con un ejército nutrido de norn y están asediando Vík í Mýrdal. Según me ha contado Hagen, la bruja oficial de Oxater ha estado maldiciendo a sus ejércitos, su comida y a la reina. Karnilla ha estado rebatiendo éstas y lanzando otras tantas.

–¿Es en serio?

Eyvindur asintió, aparentemente en Nornheim las maldiciones se tomaban muy en serio.

–Ahora que conozco los detalles de las guerras norn, me he preguntado cuántas maldiciones habrán afectado a los ejércitos de los ases en la anterior guerra, y si acaso sufrieron extrañas suertes que Odín prefirió no narrar en las crónicas y mucho menos en la historia oficial.

–¿Cómo qué? –Inquirió Svadilfari.

–Como pústulas en zonas incómodas, vino agriado que podía ocasionar hasta un motín o perdida de la virilidad. –Le respondió Eyvindur a un estupefacto Svadilfari. El rey elfo se encogió de hombros pues tales eran las maldiciones que Hagen le refería en sus cartas.

Svadilfari soltó una gran carcajada.

–Eres muy gracioso –le dijo como si Eyvindur se hubiera inventado todo ello.

.

A la mañana siguiente Vanima acudió de inmediato a buscar a Svadilfari. Éste le había pedido que enviara una comunicación dirigida a los drakares que zarparon de Asgard, y el mensaje iba directamente dirigido a Aryante; pero aún no había respuesta de éstos.

–Han encontrado a Olwa y a los demás –le dijo. Svadilfari suspiró y Vanima continuó con el relato. –Habían estado ocultándose en varias granjas fuera de los lindes de la ciudad, seguro a la espera de poder escapar hacia Vanaheim; y como los elfos de luz no habían retomado las cosechas no los habían encontrado, hasta hace tres días. Ahora los traen ante la presencia del rey y de sus lores, loadas sean las nornas porque nos encontramos aquí… –el mensaje era explícito: de lo contrario, ya los habrían colgado. –Los presentaran en la sala de audiencia.

Y dicho eso se separaron. Svadilfari se dirigió a la sala de audiencias de inmediato. Ahí encontró a Eyvindur, sentado en la silla del señor de Artamir, a su lado estaba Elemmíre. Svadilfari tomó su lugar, a la derecha del rey. El salón estaba abarrotado de lores, maestres y de ehtyar que deseaban ver. Vanima aún no llegaba, Svadilfari conociéndola como lo hacía, estaba seguro de que ella había acudido a ver a Olwa en persona para darle algunos consejos cuando se presentaran ante ellos e impedirle hacer una tontería.

Las puertas se abrieron. Entraron varios macar vestidos con capa verde custodiando a Olwa y sus elfos oscuros. El manifiesto rezaba que eran trescientos elfos oscuros aunque Svadilfari recordaba que de Celebrant habían salido setecientos. Fueron llevados ante ellos y se arrodillaron a una señal de Hathaldir. Olwa alzó los ojos, dirigió su mirada hacia Svadilfari, parecía cansado y envejecido. Sin duda habían pasado penurias, pues se veían sucios y famélicos.

–Mis señores, mi rey –dijo Vanima, quien aparentemente se había materializado de la nada a su lado. –Olwa, capitán de los elfos, desea hablar con ustedes.

El susodicho se puso en pie.

–He hablado con mis hombres y todos deseamos postrarnos ante el rey Eyvindur para rogarle que nos acepte como sus súbditos, pues deseamos su paz y ser parte de su reino. –Les dijo a los presentes y volvió a hincarse. Svadilfari pensó que sin duda alguna eso era obra de Vanima. Eyvindur pronunció la fórmula oficial por la que aceptaba a los elfos oscuros como svartá, sus nuevos súbditos le agradecieron con sendas reverencias y Olwa volvió a tomar la palabra. –Cuando mis hombres y yo vimos el campamento vanir incendiándose, a los caballos huyendo aterrorizados y que los jóvenes reyes no eran contendientes contra los muspell; pensamos que no deseábamos morir así. Como saben, nosotros éramos botín para los vanir, no sentíamos ninguna lealtad hacia éstos y nos fue fácil huir sin mirar hacia atrás. –Les explicó en escuetas palabras.

–Todo soldado tiene el deber de permanecer en su puesto aun cuando la batalla parezca perdida –dijo Elemmíre. Varios de los presentes asintieron a sus palabras.

–Olwa –interrumpió Svadilfari llamando la atención sobre él. Había compuesto su semblante serio de capitán, aun cuando por dentro estaba nervioso. –¿Cuál era tu profesión antes de esta guerra?

–Me dedicaba a vender telas –respondió. Aunque "vender" estaba casi por ser un sinónimo para decir "traficar". Svadilfari les fue preguntando a unos y otros, algunos eran marineros y otros tantos comerciaban como Olwa. Pero la gran mayoría eran artistas itinerantes.

–Estos hombres jamás han sido soldados, no tienen el adiestramiento miliar de los macar y por ende no deberíamos exigirles el mismo comportamiento. Cuando un capitán le pide a un civil que tome sus armas para defender el reino, no espera que se ponga al frente de la batalla o que el valor no le falle. –Fue diciendo –si hay un castigo por tal comportamiento, estoy seguro de que Olwa y sus hombres, como buenos svartá aceptaran recibirlo.

A un elfo oscuro no le era extraño recibir un castigo. En los drakares la disciplina era primordial y un capitán no dudaba en dar escarmiento a quien no lo obedecía. Svadilfari había tenido que dispensar algunos azotes entre los suyos.

–Si fueran soldados, se les destituiría del ejército… –dijo Elemmíre que aceptó el argumento de Svadilfari. –Y en caso de civiles, se les multaría pero… –lo que parecía querer decir es que no había precedente de justicia sobre un civil que no tenía nada.

Eyvindur intervino en ese momento.

–Han aceptado ser svartá y jurado lealtad hacia mí. No debería haber castigo sobre ellos por los actos que cometieron en el pasado –dijo Eyvindur. Se levantó para dirigirse hacia ellos, con un movimiento de la mano les indicó que se pusieran en pie. Olwa lo hizo de inmediato e instó a que los demás hicieran lo mismo. –Les otorgo mi perdón y les doy la bienvenida a mi reino.

Olwa lo miraba de hito en hito y volvió a reverenciarlo una vez.

–Mi rey es clemente –le dijo visiblemente aliviado.

.

Al día siguiente la corte partió de Artamir para viajar hacia Dor–En–Ernil, la nueva ciudad del este. El viaje tomaba varios días de camino, en especial cuando era conformada por aquella caravana de carruajes, custodiada por soldados y heraldos. Svadilfari, tras haber hablado con Olwa que partía junto con ellos y sus trescientos elfos oscuros; subió con Vanima y la reina madre para hacer el viaje. Eyvindur iba con Lord Aldor y Elemmíre.

Vanima estaba ataviada con un vestido vino que entallaba su figura, su cabello largo y negro estaba trenzado con hilos de plata. Eyriander le había regalado aquel conjunto tras explicarle que una reina viuda svartá siempre vestía en blanco y sólo utilizaba joyas sencillas. Eyriander, al igual que varias jóvenes de la corte como Lara y Finduilas, habían recortado su cabello en señal de solidarización por la tortura que su hijo había sufrido. Eyvindur no les había pedido que hicieran aquello pero igual se los agradeció profundamente.

–La gente del norte es dura, fuerte, de ahí han salido los mejores macar del reino pero igual son capaces de hacer crecer cosas bellas con su trabajo. De aquí provenían los suministros para la población de Vilwarin –les estaba contando Eyriander.

–Lord Aldor me prestó un libro de arquitectura de la capital –fue diciendo Svadilfari, que jamás decía que Loki le había entregado tal volumen; –y noté que no había granjas ni huertos, ni puerto.

–Vilwarin era una ciudad para la nobleza, fue diseñada para vivir con comodidad no para pensar en las preocupaciones diarias –le explicó Eyriander –pero mi hijo me ha dicho que planeas que Steindor sea diferente.

–En la ciudad de Steindor, me gustaría combinar los elementos salientes con los entrantes, haciendo a cada elemento convexo, es decir, situado a plena luz, se le oponga uno cóncavo, una sombra. En el elemento iluminado debe considerarse cuidadosamente cada detalle, porque esa es la parte que canta, mientras que la parte en la sombra puede no ser tan detallada. –Empezó a explicarle como serían las rejas de la entrada del palacio, el cuál no sólo lo diferenciaría del resto de la ciudad sino que en el iniciaría el radio del escudo que protegería después al palacio. –Serán sólidas y difíciles de escalar pero conservaran la ligereza y la cualidad orgánica a la que aspiro.

Vanima y Eyriander seguían su conversación interesadas.

–Debo decir que no logro imaginar cómo será –dijo Eyriander.

–Los hombres se pueden dividir en dos tipos: los hombres de palabra y los hombres de acción. Los primeros hablan y los segundos actúan. Svadilfari pertenece al segundo grupo. Le faltan los medios para expresarse adecuadamente, no puede explicarle a nadie sus conceptos artísticos, le es necesario darles una forma concreta –dijo Vanima.

Svadilfari enrojeció.

–Svadilfari, me gustaría que me ayudaras a tener un acercamiento con tu madre. En Artamir no ha querido salir de su alcoba a pesar de que le aseguré que nada le pasaría.

–No es personal, reina madre. Es sólo que ella no está acostumbrada al lujo de las ciudades de Artamir y de Celebrant, o mejor dicho, ninguno de nosotros solía ver y menor vivir, en estos palacios. Y aunque ella apoya la paz, aún se pone nerviosa en presencia de una multitud de elfos de luz, y a la vez, desea soledad para sobrellevar su luto.

–El otro día mientras hablaba con Lara –empezó a decir Eyriander –recordé algo que sucedió hace muchos años cuando estaba embarazada. Thyra y su marido habían visitado la corte para devolvernos la cortesía que mi marido y yo les dispensamos, cuando fuimos a Menelmakar al nacimiento de Tryggvi. El marido de Thyra, Telchar, era muy diferente su esposa y al resto de los enanos. Reía a carcajadas, tenía sentido del humor y siempre solía tener palabras amables para mí. Pienso que tal vez eso no era del agrado de Thyra. –Eyriander guardó silencio por un momento como si estuviera meditando algo más. –Aquella ocasión, Telchar comentó que si mi bebé era una niña, debíamos comprometerla con Tryggvi pues de esa manera unificaríamos los reinos. Larus respondió de inmediato: "Por supuesto que no". Y Telchar se rió intentando pasar todo ello por una broma. "Desde luego, ella sería mucho más alta que mi hijo". Larus estaba ofendido por el comentario y Thyra también, yo me reí, porque a veces la tarea de una reina es disipar los problemas. Creo que Thyra no lo olvidó, y si acaso pensó que yo era frívola y me burlaba de ella.

Svadilfari y Vanima la miraron en completo silencio.

–¿Por qué nos dice esto reina madre? –Preguntó Vanima.

–Porque no me gustaría que Bjarni pensara eso de mi –les dijo. –Yo estoy dispuesta a demostrar mi apoyo con la política de mi hijo, fue por eso que envié a Lara lejos de Svartálfheim porque es joven e inmadura y no sabe lo que hace, no comprende que una mirada o una frase puede acarrear serios conflictos. Y también creo que será más feliz en Vanaheim, que estando allá encontrará un poco de paz y sanación.

–Pensé que ella había decidido irse –dijo Svadilfari.

–No, es una princesa y debe acatar las órdenes que le dé, pues no sólo soy su reina sino también su tía; y sé que allá estará mejor. –Le explicó pero dejó la conversación de Lara aparte. –Comprendo que el luto de tu madre le impida salir y ver personas, pero en verdad, me gustaría poder hablar con ella más allá de un saludo. Quiero agradecerle por haber cuidado a mi hijo y por las ropas que le hizo.

–Hablaré con ella –le aseguró Svadilfari –ella también apoya la unión de nuestras razas, sólo no ha sabido cómo actuar en consecuencia; pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que está lejos de considerarla frívola, reina madre. –Y Eyriander pareció muy aliviada por eso.

.

–Svartálfheim a la vista –proclamó el piloto del drakar. La tripulación ocupó sus lugares para el aterrizaje y eso incluía alistar las armas para defenderse en caso de ser atacados. El puerto donde les fue indicado que podían fondear, apareció a la vista. A la vista sólo podía observarse una gran área despejada de árboles y los primeros cimientos de lo que sería una ciudad. Aryante era la capitán de esa flota que contaba con treinta drakares y tres mil elfos oscuros y aesir que habían abandonado Asgard. Fondearon en el Elivagar, y de inmediato un corro de elfos corrió hacia ellos para saludarlos.

–Ya, vuelvan a sus trabajos, ya recibo yo a los recién llegados –ordenó una voz malhumorada que Aryante reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de Tulk. –¡Aryante! –El ingeniero se dirigió hacia ella y le prodigó un abrazo. –Tu hijo ya debe de haber nacido ¿cuántos meses tiene?

–Tres meses, está dentro del drakar con mi marido –dijo Aryante. Ese no podía ser otro que Sindri.

Los elfos oscuros empezaron a descender de los drakares y a mezclarse con aquellos que fueron de los suyos en pequeño Alfheim pero que ahora eran svartá. Les pidieron noticias sobre sus parientes y amigos, algunos obtuvieron dolorosas noticias, otros reencuentros inesperados y otros tanto se mostraron confundidos de saber que vivían más allá, en Steindor junto a los elfos de luz.

–¿Oíste sobre lo que Odín nos hizo? –Le preguntó Aryante. Tulk la había guiado hasta un espacio encapotado donde había una mesa de trabajo. Desde ahí él dirigía los trabajos sobre la ciudad.

–Si. Vanima me lo refirió, fue ella la que nos pidió que lanzáramos el mensaje al espacio sobre donde podían fondear ¿Por qué no respondieron? ¿Tuvieron problemas con el trasmisor? –Sindri llegó hasta donde ellos estaban.

–Ninguno, sólo que dudábamos en venir. –Eso desconcertó a Tulk. Un nuevo conglomerado de elfos que recién llegaban y de los que trabajaban ya ahí, se cernió sobre el grupo principal. –Tú sabes lo que los elfos de luz nos hicieron, a todos, incluyéndote a ti. Destruyeron nuestros drakares, mataron a nuestros parientes, nos cazaron por los nueve y nos degradaron a no ser nadie, con ayuda de otros reyes. A quienes no asesinaron, los azotaban o marcaban –a cada palabra que ella iba diciendo, los demás asentían. –Cuando Svadilfari partió de Asgard hacia acá, nos dejó aquellas hermosas palabras sobre que recuperaría este mundo para nosotros, y Odín nos corrió de la ciudad eterna sin miramientos diciendo que aquí hallaríamos lo que tanto buscamos: Un sitio para vivir. Sin embargo, dudamos de las palabras de Odín y también de ese embajador Dimrost.

Tulk entendió eso, un elfo oscuro siempre era desconfiado por naturaleza.

–Pues el chico lo ha logrado, tenemos una parte de Svartálfheim para disfrutar. Ahora mismo estamos construyendo nuestra ciudad, Dor–En–Ernil; la ciudad de Svadilfari.

–¿Y dónde está él? –Los elfos oscuros se agitaron, querían verlo.

–Llegará mañana, viene de Artamir acompañado por el rey Eyvindur. –El rostro serio de Aryante se agrió por completo.

–¿Y Hrimthurs?

–Murió, a manos de los muspell antes de que la guerra terminara, no alcancé a verlo aunque sé que sus últimos momentos los paso al lado de su hijo. Bjarni está con Vanima y Svadilfari; vive en la nueva corte de Steindor.

–Debes de estar bromeando. Pensamos que al venir aquí nos apropiaríamos del reino, y echaríamos a los elfos de luz al espacio, para que vivieran como nosotros vivimos, para que sus hijos fueran parias –al decir echó una ojeada a su propio vástago –no vinimos para hacerles reverencias ni lamer las suelas de sus botas. Esperaremos mañana a que arribe Svadilfari, y si, también esperaremos a que llegue el rey.

Tulk se adelantó, entendiendo sus palabras como una posible amenaza.

–Entonces tendré que enviar un mensajero para pedirle a mi rey que no acuda, y para contarle que estará en peligro.

–¡Por los cuernos de Surtur! ¿Pero de qué lado estás?

–Ya nadie maldice así, nunca viste a Surtur frente a frente, yo sí; y te aseguro que nadie querría conjurarlo de vuelta a este mundo. –Tulk se estremeció involuntariamente por tal recuerdo. –No se trata de estar en ningún lado, niña. Juré lealtad a mi rey Eyvindur, y mis lores, que son Svadilfari, Nulka y hasta esa niña Nienor y el mal encarado Elemmíre. Y lo hice porque así obtuve paz, tierras, comida, seguridad y hasta ciudadanía; porque cuando ellos encararon al demonio Surtur y después a Magog, lo hicieron no sólo por los elfos de luz, sino por todos nosotros. Y si de un lado se debe estar, pues estuve del mío.

–¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de lo que has elegido? –Le preguntaron desde atrás a Tulk.

–¿De qué no nos darán calabazas? Porque los elfos de luz no pueden hacer tal cosa, porque son tan pocos como nosotros y ahora mismo tampoco quieren guerra, pero si han venido a amenazar la vida del rey, pues es lo que obtendrán. No echen por la borda lo que Svadilfari ha conseguido para nosotros. –Esta vez no se lo dijo a Aryante sino a todos los que la seguían. –Conozcan al rey, y los que lo deseen, hinquen rodilla y quédense con nosotros y los que no; pueden regresar al espacio. Y vivir como siempre vivieron.

La gente empezó a murmurar, había quienes decían que sí, y quienes decían que no.

–Deberíamos aguardar por Svadilfari y por Eyvindur –le dijo Sindri a su esposa. –Después de todo, lo que queremos es lo mejor para nuestro hijo.

–Bien, esperamos a decidir mañana.

.

Los elfos de Aryante volvieron a sus drakares para pernoctar y Tulk no se los impidió. Al día siguiente se levantó temprano para revisar que el palacete donde se iba a hospedar la corte estuviera listo para recibirlos. Era grande, blanco y con amplios balcones, no contaba con gran lujo en el interior pues no tenían demasiados muebles pero al menos tendrían un techo donde resguardarse. Tulk había echado mano de lo que había sobrevivido a la destrucción de la anterior Dor–En–Ernil, que seguía en ruinas pero que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para trasladar lo que fuera útil. Sus elfos oscuros además habían cambiado el cause del Elivagar para beneficiarse de sus aguas después de todo ahora era suyo ¿no?

–Pongan más luces –les indicó a las mujeres. La corte debía llegar con las últimas luces del día.

El primer pago de los enanos había salido por fin de Menelmakar. De las cien mil cabezas de ganado que se enviaron, al este le habían tocado veinticinco mil y ya les tenían ahí mismo. Tulk había autorizado que algunas fueran sacrificadas para el festín de esa noche. Se sentó en una banca a fumar una pipa y a observar cómo iban y venían sus elfos, siempre como hormigas, para disponer del banquete que darían en honor a sus invitados.

–Esta mañana he visto un mensajero salir por el rumbo del norte –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, que era Aryante. Pero esta vez venía sola, o casi sola, llevaba en brazos a su hijo.

–¿Cómo se llama el pequeño? –Inquirió Tulk sin hablar del mensajero que Aryante acababa de mencionar.

–Sigvard –respondió ella. Un nombre derivado del de su padre.

–Tenía que avisarle a Svadilfari y a Vanima que se encuentran aquí, no quería que los tomaran por sorpresa, y además como soy el castellano es mi responsabilidad que aquí nada se desmadre.

–¿Entonces el saco de huesos aun va detrás de Svadilfari? Pensé que iba a palmarla. Estaba tan flaca y moribunda en Asgard.

–Ahora es la Lady Consejera del rey, está más guapa que antes y me parece que es feliz. –Aryante lo miró como si estuviera bromeando. Tulk dio otra calada a su pipa. –Yo los veo muy contentos. Nulka partió al sur junto con Lady Nienor para tratar con los enanos, ella es el cerebro y si se pasan de listos, Nulka va listo para darles escarmiento. Ahora es Lord del Sur, ¿cuándo se había visto que un mercenario pudiera llegar tan lejos? –Se encogió de hombros –y Dema, esa chiquilla que seguía a Hrimthurs ahora es copera real, y sigue al rey como si fuera su sombra junto con Amarië ¿te acuerdas de Amarië?

–¿Quieres decir que la felicidad es trabajar para los elfos de luz?

–No, lo que quiero decir es que, están contentos haciendo lo que mejor saben hacer, donde además son necesarios. Yo ya no le pido más a la vida.

–No entiendo cómo es que pudieron perdonar u olvidar lo que pasó. Fue Telenma quien derribó a Nulka y también a Válk, ¿cómo puede Vanima seguir al asesino de su hermano?

–Porqué Telenma está muerta, al igual que Lúne, Larus, Teros, Wose y todos aquellos que alguna vez cazaban elfos oscuros; e igual está muerto Hrimthurs y un montón de elfos oscuros que deseaban venganza. No seas tan dura de mollera –la reprendió. –Nadie me pidió que perdonara a los elfos de luz pero tampoco encuentro más razones para seguirlos odiando. –Tulk se puso en pie cuando vio a uno de sus chicos correr haciendo grandes aspamientos con las manos. –Ya llegan.

Tulk se acomodó el abrigo sobre los hombros y se dirigió a la entrada mientras llamaba a los suyos a acercarse para recibir al rey y a los lores. Lo que primero entró fue una guardia compuesta por elfos oscuros y de luz por igual. Ésta era liderada por Narog. Después entró un heraldo, que no era otro más que Belegaer, quien anunció al rey. Éste iba montado en un caballo negro que trotaba suavemente e iba ataviado con un mantón con capucha blanca y guantes negros que continuaban ocultando sus manos, por detrás, en otros caballos iban Svadilfari, Elemmíre y Lord Aldor. Fue en éstos últimos donde pudo leerse la sorpresa al ver la crecida de la población en Dor–En–Enril.

–Mi rey Eyvindur, mis lores –saludó Tulk lo más formal que pudo e hizo una reverencia. Se acercó hasta donde Eyvindur para sostenerle el estribo y ayudarlo a descender. –Nos complace recibirlos aquí en Dor–En–Enril, y para demostrar nuestro regocijo hemos preparado una celebración para esta noche.

–Agradezco ésta muestra de acogimiento y estaré honrado de unirme a ustedes –dijo Eyvindur. El carruaje también había llegado ya, Narog abrió la puerta y de él descendió Vanima, acompañada de Bjarni y de Eyriander. –Quiero presentarles a mi madre, la reina Eyriander. –Ella los saludó con una sonrisa y un movimiento de la cabeza.

Los elfos parecían muy curiosos de observar aquella mezcolanza de corte y varios asintieron satisfechos ante lo que veían.

Tulk los guio hasta el descampado donde iba a celebrarse el banquete. Las luces empezaron a decaer y varios faroles fueron encendidos. Svadilfari se acercó a su viejo amigo para cruzar algunas palabras con él mientras los demás estaban tomando sus asientos en la mesa principal.

–Me recuerda a la cubierta de un drakar –dijo éste mirando las luces y las decoraciones e inclusive a los músicos que tomaban sus sitios. Se habían sido dispuestos varios tablones, que hacían de mesas, para que la gente pudiera comer con ellos. A diferencia de Artamir, la fiesta no era sólo para los nobles.

–Hay tradiciones que no tienen por qué perderse aunque nos encontremos en tierra –dijo Tulk sonriente pero después compuso un gesto sumamente serio. –Me imagino que mi mensajero llego hasta ti. –Svadilfari asintió –he hecho que nuestros nuevos acompañantes se sienten un poco apartados del rey porque lo último que queremos es que haya un problema. Aún no se deciden sobre hincar rodilla o irse al espacio, y seguro querrán hablar contigo después del banquete. –Svadilfari asintió. –Oye no quiero ser paranoico, pero no te le separes.

La comida era la favorita de los elfos oscuros: langostas en miel especiadas, biscuits, cebollas asadas en jugo de tocino, y gracias a lo suministrado, res asada con puerros. Todo eso acompañado de cerveza marrón.

La música de la corte élfica usualmente estaba compuesta por el arpa y la flauta pero la de los elfos oscuros era con el laud, el clarinete, el tambor, el violín y una voz. Svadilfari se sintió transportado de inmediato a sus días de viajero en compañía de su flota. La música era importante en la vida de un elfo oscuro pues varios eran artistas itinerantes y de ella vivían, pero además de eso, siempre estaba presente en cualquier ocasión ya fuera triste o alegre. La música de su pueblo era apasionada, vibrante, dolorosa y hasta dramática. Svadilfari se encontró llevando el ritmo con el pie mientras saludaba y brindaba con sus conocidos hasta tomar su sitio en la mesa de honor.

–Esto es extraño –escuchó que decía Elemmíre al otro lado de Eyvindur.

–Es diferente –le respondió el rey. –No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Svadilfari pensó que Elemmíre estaba tan nervioso como él lo estuvo en Artamir. Vio a su madre y a Eyriander hablando, aunque no alcanzaba a escuchar de qué. Y más allá a Tulk y a Lord Aldor. Vanima en cambio estaba muy silenciosa, sentada a su lado y sin despegar su vista de aquella fiesta.

–Tengo una vaga idea de lo que estás pensando –le dijo Svadilfari.

–Le he pedido a Narog que tenga bien dispuesta la guardia –le dijo ella.

–Pero no pensarás que en verdad esto pueda transformarse en una batalla. –De pronto se sintió ligeramente preocupado.

–Prefiero no llevarme una sorpresa –dijo Vanima. Su aranmaite siempre era muy prudente en su forma de conducirse o tal vez fuera la cautela que se adquiría tras una vida como marginados. –Ahora vuelvo, Narog me está haciendo una seña –le dijo ella poniéndose en pie para dejar la mesa. Svadilfari pensó que debería acompañarla pero también pensó que si ella no se lo había pedido, era porque tenía sus razones.

Eyvindur bebía con cuidado la cerveza pero Svadilfari vació con gusto su vaso.

–Le permitiste a Tulk ayudarte a bajar del caballo –le dijo.

–Pensé en lo mucho que te ofendiste cuando no te deje a ti hacerlo, y ahora que estaba siendo observado por todo Dor–En–Ernil, no quise que Tulk pensara que no deseaba tocarlo.

–Tal vez deberíamos cambiar ese protocolo tan rígido –le dijo Svadilfari. –Los elfos oscuros jamás hemos tenido reyes, no estamos acostumbrados a todo ese asunto de no poder tocar a alguien, sólo porque una norma lo dicte. Inclusive con nuestras diosas nos conducimos como si ellas fueran palpables y mortales.

–Supongo que podríamos relajarlo… –dijo Eyvindur, aunque seguramente lo comentaría primero con Lord Aldor.

–También es una tradición que el capitán del barco, abra el baile –dijo Svadilfari. No había comido aun, pero vaya que había bebido. Ahí en medio de una celebración élfica oscura, deseaba olvidarse de las preocupaciones que su cargo le endilgaba y hasta de los miedos que siempre le acompañaban. Estaba a gusto entre los suyos; y a esas alturas se había familiarizado con la presencia de Eyvindur. En ese momento se percató que de hecho ya lo consideraba un gran amigo. Se puso en pie y tomó con suavidad la mano de Eyvindur. –Ven, no querrás insultar al pueblo de Dor–En–Ernil.

–No sé bailar esta clase de música –le dijo Eyvindur con voz baja. Pero los músicos ya se habían detenido viendo que su lord Svadilfari se había puesto en pie.

–Yo te enseñaré. –Y no dejó que Eyvindur le replicara más.

Lo llevó en medio de las mesas, lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura para ayudarlo a girar y moverse alrededor como se debía. Tulk se les unió junto con otros varios elfos, haciendo un círculo que giraba con mayor velocidad. Svadilfari le enseñó a Eyvindur cuando debía llevar el ritmo únicamente con las manos y en qué momento debía girar y saltar. Amarië había arrastrado a Belegaer para que bailara también, y hubo alguno que otro elfo de luz que se animó a intentarlo al igual que su rey. El baile terminó con Svadilfari levantando en vilo a Eyvindur.

El rey había adquirido algo de color en las mejillas.

La música continuaba mucho más rápida y desaforada que antes. Los elfos oscuros se tomaron de las manos para girar formando un círculo pero Eyvindur al igual que Svadilfari ya estaban de nuevo en sus lugares.

–¿Y bien? ¿Te ha sido difícil? –Le preguntó Svadilfari. Eyvindur negó tras tomar varios tragos de su cerveza. –Después te pediré que me enseñes los bailes de tu corte élfica.

–Después de lo complicado que son los tuyos, los encontrarás hasta aburridos. –Eyvindur se encontró con más alimento y bebida. Elemmíre, que no se había levantado de su sitio, parecía un poco enfermo de ver tanta comida. –De acuerdo a los usos de tu raza, ¿cuándo se considera pertinente que anuncie que deseo retirarme? –Le preguntó a Svadilfari.

Éste se rió, por lo que consideraba una pregunta muy ingenua.

–Nadie nunca anuncia que se retira, simplemente te escabulles. –Svadilfari pareció esperar algo que a Eyvindur se le escapaba. –Como ahora –le dijo ayudándolo a dejar la mesa. Habían dejado atrás a la reina madre y a los otros dos lores, pero mientras lo llevaba hasta el palacete donde iban a descansar, a ninguno de los dos pareció preocuparle.

.

Eyvindur notó las miradas de todos fijas en él. Siempre era observado pero ahora sentía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

–Eyvindur –le habló su madre tendiéndole una mano. Él estaba mirando a sus leales elfos en torno a él. Lord Aldor lo miraba inquisitivo como esperando que le respondiese algo pero él no había escuchado ninguna pregunta.

–A un lado –dijo Elemmíre –por favor permítanle que respire.

–¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Eyvindur. Y entonces se percató de que estaba mirando a su madre, a Lord Aldor y a Elemmíre desde el suelo. ¿En qué momento había llegado ahí? Se había deslizado desde su asiento durante el desayuno dentro del palacete.

–Hay que llevarlo a sus aposentos –siguió Elemmíre alzándolo en brazos con facilidad.

–¿Qué está pasando? –Volvió a preguntar pero nadie pareció oírlo. Quizás ni siquiera había pronunciado las palabras.

Cuando lo recostaron en su cama no pudo evitar preguntarse si Thor no se sentiría así. Si no seguiría dentro de su cuerpo, contemplando el mundo y tratando de gritar para hacerse entender sin que nadie en realidad lo escuchase. Lord Aldor le tomó el pulso. Eyvindur paseó la mirada entre la marea de rostros preocupados. Elemmíre, Svadilfari, su madre, Vanima, Dema…

¡Dema!

La pequeña elfa estaba a su lado, sirviéndole vino. Lord Aldor le ayudó a beber un poco.

"Rey de los elfos. Debemos hablar en mi reino" Las palabras provenían de Dema pero eran habladas dentro de él y la voz… no era la gentil voz que Eyvindur le conocía.

"Hela" pensó, sabiendo como sabía que ella lo escucharía.

"Sígueme" le indicó la diosa y la mente de Eyvindur se sumió en la más extraña de las visiones.

.

Se halló a sí mismo fuera del palacio en Dor–En–Ernil. Estaba en medio de una noche estrellada, en un jardín desde el cual se podía contemplar a lo lejos, algo que Eyvindur había visto sólo en representaciones: el árbol del universo. No sabía si en verdad estaba mirando el árbol o si todo era una ilusión de la diosa. Ella estaba ahí, parada a escasos metros pero Eyvindur supo que era inalcanzable.

–Hagamos un intercambio –murmuró Hela sin girarse a mirarlo; su cabello era cano y ella parecía enjuta y frágil ante los ojos de Eyvindur. –Dame de tu magia de tiempo y yo te daré de mi propio seidh. Un fragmento tuyo a cambio de uno mío. –Le habló pero no volteó.

–El aether no me defendió de ti –caviló Eyvindur sin poder levantarse de entre las briznas de pasto a su alrededor. –Eso me indica que no quieres dañarme. Deseas en cambio mi magia de tiempo, ¿por qué y para qué? Nos quitaste la luz de los nueve y ayudaste en saquear mi reino mediante tus dísir.

–No me cuestiones rey de los elfos de luz. Viajé hasta el árbol e imploré por un solo hilo del tejido de la norna Skuld sólo para ti. –Desde la mano de la diosa un hilo plateado voló hasta Eyvindur quien lo tomó en su mano.

Cuando rozó el hilo una pequeña niña apareció ante él. Sus rasgos no eran claros porque emanaba luz que impedía verlos con nitidez; era como una pequeña estrella encarnada.

–Ada –dijo la pequeña estrella y le besó a Eyvindur las mejillas antes de abrazarlo con ternura, echándole sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello. Él comprendió lo que la diosa insinuaba, le estaba dando a entender que en el tejido de Skuld existía esta niña y que además era suya.

–Esto es un engaño tuyo para coaccionarme. ¿Qué de bueno puede emerger de tu magia? Sólo muerte. –Intentó no dejarse llevar por sus emociones aunque no pudo contenerse de abrazar a aquella pequeña en gesto protector.

–Eyvindur –replicó la diosa girándose a mirarlo. La mitad de ella una anciana, la otra mitad un cadáver. Su pequeña estrella titiló y Eyvindur le acarició el cabello. –Soy el origen de los foreldrar, soy una diosa de muerte pero también de vida. Dame tiempo y te la daré a ella.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	54. Capítulo LIII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO LIII

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre.

Espero que hayan tenido unos agradables quince días, nosotras aquí como siempre un poco atareadas y también algo gripientas (u–u) Bueno en este capítulo hemos dejado aparte la zona de Svartálfheim para quedarnos centradas únicamente en los acontecimientos de Asgard y de Nifflheim, ya sé que muchas de ustedes odian a Odín (xD) pero ya que sólo aparece a partir de esta sección pues tendrán que soportar al tuerto hasta el final. Sorry.

Quiero agradecer a quienes nos han mandado sus comentarios, nos han leído y nos han dado follow. Le agradezco por este medio a Maria Pia, a quien no puedo responderle vía reply porque la página no me lo permite; y gracias por tus buenos deseos hacia Eyvindur (*–*). Gracias, muchas gracias por continuar con nosotras quincena a quincena. Sin más…

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, muerte, demonios, política y Odín.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo LIII:

–"…el pago de cien mil sous de indemnización. Los hombres que escoltaron a su Majestad el Consorte Real Loki desde el sur hasta el entonces Campamento Central Vanir, sufrieron los siguientes daños en sus personas: Quemaduras que desfiguraron sus cuerpos o sus rostros, pérdida de miembros y laceraciones incapacitantes. Otros no corrieron tal compasión en su destino, dado que estos pudieron volver al seno de sus familias aunque no fuera completos, ni lozanos tal como partieron. Estoy hablando de la muerte para la cual no hay remedio. La muerte de al menos cuarenta soldados. Estos Valientes, merecen una recompensa por el servicio prestado a su Alteza Real Loki; sobre todo por lo siguiente: Me apena ser quien refiera esto, pues su Alteza Loki es de sangre real lo que hace aún peor su comportamiento. Él mintió, fraguó un Funesto Engaño. Le mintió a Lord Herryk y llevó muy lejos su osadía pues no sólo fueron sus palabras lo que repletó de falsedad sino que también su aspecto. Hasta el Nombre por el cuál se hizo llamar era mentira. Lord Herryk en persona intentó hablar con su majestad Loki cuando el Funesto Engaño fue descubierto, pero éste se había recluido a sus aposentos en Omentielva y ya que los reyes vanir, son sus primos, dieron la cara por su Honor e impidieron tal Parlamentación." –Ragnheidur detuvo la lectura de la carta y miró seriamente a Odín que estaba amparado detrás de su escritorio.

–Continúa –le pidió.

–"Además, Padre de Todo, quiero hacer de su conocimiento información de carácter sensible que atañe a su Alteza el Consorte Real; se trata de los detalles del Funesto Engaño: Cuando Lord Herryk lo encontró de camino a Omentielva, estaba disfrazado. Se mostró como mujer y no una aesir, sino una elfa oscura. Él era Ella. Dijo llamarse Loge, renegando de su identidad. Y a continuación renegó también de los Sagrados Lazos que lo unen a la Familia Real de Asgard. Dijo que era la esposa de Svadilfari de quien esperaba un hijo." –Ragnheidur se detuvo sólo para soltar un suspiro. –"Su vientre era voluminoso y muy notorio, pero Lord Herryk desconfió de sus palabras por lo que le pidió escribiera a su Esposo Lord Svadilfari para que éste refrendara su unión." –Ragnheidur pasó varias hojas de la misiva –"Mi amado Svadilfari… esta travesía ha sido extenuante pero la soporto con buena disposición pues sé que al final de este camino estaré a tu lado. Soy cuidadosa por el bien de nuestro hijo, no lo dudes. Extraño tus brazos en torno mío, perdona si mis palabras son dignas de censura… me encuentro bajo la protección de Lord Herryk… y su hospitalidad es tan basta como la que te prodigó su alteza Loki la última vez que lo auxiliaste… pienso en ti a cada momento." –Ragnheidur negó a cada palabra y no pudo continuar leyendo. –¿Puedo saber que respondió Svadilfari al respecto?

–Lord Herryk envió la carta que has leído a su rey Tryggvi, quien a su vez parlamentó con Svadilfari. –Se encogió de hombros pues no sabía que se habrían dicho ellos dos –Tryggvi respondió de inmediato a su lord para darle instrucciones sobre Loge. Puedes leer la copia de esa carta.

Ragnheidur pasó las páginas y volvió a leer.

–"…no se le hará ningún daño y se le tratara con deferencia pues es muy cara para Svadilfari. Éste ha aceptado renegar de Eyvindur y estar en alianza conmigo cuando nos presentemos ante Thor. Y yo que había pensado que el elfo oscuro había mudado sus afectos hacia Eyvindur, pues se les ve muy cercanos por el campamento. Me hace pensar que Svadilfari sólo es un oportunista." –Ragnheidur se detuvo. –¿Con qué fin el rey Haryon ha mandado estas copias?

–La indemnización me parece una excusa pobre para haber enviado tal misiva, y seguramente imagina que no se la pagaré. Pienso que el blanco de su injuria no es otro que Svadilfari, desea empantanar su reputación para que mi relación con el reino élfico no sea buena. Y también pienso que desea hacerme daño, pues los enanos son rencorosos y seguro me guarda malicia por haber sido tan permisivo con Eyvindur. –Odín bufó. –Al mandarme las copias se arriesga a acrecentar mi furia a la vez que me ha dado un golpe bajo, aludiendo que el consorte real ha engañado a todos y que, si espera un hijo, no es de Thor. –Esas eran las suposiciones que Odín hacía respecto a la carta. –Es aquí donde yo te pregunto, ¿cuál es el cariz de la relación de Svadilfari y de Loki?

Ragnheidur acomodó los papeles en orden y sobre el escritorio del rey. Soltó otro largo suspiro. No le guardaba simpatía alguna a Loki, quien había intentado matarlo haciendo que Amora lo culpara de traición pero no mentiría tampoco.

–Svadilfari era un don nadie cuando llegó a Asgard. Venía con cincuenta elfos a pedir trabajo y lo consiguió siendo mano de obra en la ampliación de la ciudad. En ese entonces Loki era afanoso y concentrado en sus deberes reales pero tras retomar su amistad con el elfo oscuro, pues se dice que eran amigos desde Jötunheim; se volvió contra el arquitecto Harik, lo depuso y en su lugar colocó a Svadilfari. Entenderás que eso no le gustó a Harma que empezó a atosigar a Thor para que cambiara los nombramientos, pues un elfo oscuro jamás había sido digno de tal cargo pero Thor no hizo caso a sus alegatos. Tenía muy consentido a Loki y le permitía cualquier capricho que así quisiera…

–¿Así fue como llegaron al cuadro de la infame majestad? –Odín no lo había visto pero Frigga le había hablado de él.

–Algo así. Al elfo oscuro se le veía seguido en el despacho, en las habitaciones del rey Loki o en su biblioteca. Fue invitado a varias fiestas nobles e inclusive le enseñó magia al consorte en una ocasión. Esa única ocasión destruyeron uno de los comedores privados y Svadilfari fue echado de palacio, el capitán de los einheriar y el segundo al mando, encontraron al rey Loki ensangrentado junto al elfo oscuro. No se levantaron cargos a pesar de que todos sabían que el elfo oscuro no era del agrado del rey Thor.

–¿De ahí salieron los rumores de sus abortos? –Odín estaba al tanto de ellos. Se había hablado de que hubo un accidente con magia, un hechizo que salió mal y que se cobró la vida del nonato que Loki esperaba.

–Sí. Thor había anunciado que pronto tendrían a su segundo vástago. El pueblo y los nobles aguardaban con ansías tal acontecimiento pero jamás se refrendaba y corrieron rumores sobre diversos abortos, francamente jamás los creí. Harma jamás confirmó que estuviera en estado y es tarea del maestre anunciar dos acontecimientos: el nacimiento de un rey y la muerte de otro. –Hizo una breve pausa. –Tras la infame majestad, Loki se marchó al reino de los elfos a aprender magia y fue cuando Erwel propuso que lo que se necesitaba era una amante real que minimizara el poder de Loki. En ello estuve de acuerdo pues Loki había abusado de su poder y no dudaba en usarlo aún en contra de sus propios concejales –en esa parte el viejo concejal pareció avergonzarse –pero por ambición, Erwel acarició que su favorita se convirtiera más bien en la reina de Asgard. Amora envenenó al rey como ahora bien sabemos, pero Loki huyó con sus hijos hasta Vanaheim haciendo dudar seriamente de su sinceridad. Cuando volvió, empezó a hacer planes de fugarse con Svadilfari.

–Lo que atestiguó Oysten, el mayordomo.

–Ahora todo lo que hayan atestiguado los traidores se considera blasfemia y mentira; pero existe el registro de que los einheriar persiguieron a Loki y a Svadilfari por la ciudad hasta los puertos, que ahí Loki los evadió y Svadilfari fue encarcelado. En las mazmorras está el registro de su entrada. –Odín había comprobado aquello. –Loki en realidad se hallaba donde Thor, curándolo con una poción que le devolvió la salud. Loki no fue juzgado por infidelidad pero si fueron castigados quienes levantaron sus voces acusándolo de ese cargo.

En ello, Odín meditó, Thor había procedido muy parecido a como el mismo había hecho cuando depuró la corte de Asgard hacía muchos siglos. ¿O había sido Loki el que había movido los hilos para depurarla?

–¿Y el elfo oscuro?

–Fue puesto en libertad. Tras ello, ya no pasaba tan seguido por el palacio como antes y se había apartado de Loki. O tal vez se debiera a la presencia del rey Eyvindur. Mi secretario me dijo, que a Eyvindur y Svadilfari se les vio paseando por el muro del Bor y después, cenando juntos en una posada. –Hizo una pequeña pausa para continuar con el relato. –Como sabe el príncipe Hërin fue maldecido posteriormente y la familia real pareció más unida que nunca, excepto que Loki desapareció de pronto y Thor jamás hizo alguna declaración sobre porqué, sólo dijo que estaba en Svartálfheim y aparte de acudir a la guerra, iba en su búsqueda. –Y sabiendo que Odín le iba a preguntar por Svadilfari, añadió: –El elfo oscuro se marchó antes que su majestad Thor, rumbo a Svartálfheim, todos pensamos que había roto el tratado de paz que había firmado con Eyvindur.

–Hay un enano que fue desterrado por Tryggvi a petición de Lord Herryk –dijo Odín –hablé con él hace unos días. Era un soldado raso así que no tiene gran conocimiento sobre las acciones de reyes o generales pero a mi únicamente me interesaba lo que tuviera que decirme sobre Svadilfari. –De entre sus papeles Odín cogió un pergamino y se lo tendió a Ragnheidur, con ello le daba permiso de leerlo.

–"El rey Tryggvi estaba iracundo mientras el ejército se movía a marchas forzadas intentando alcanzar al dragón negro. La reina Thyra murió por orden de Bölthorn, que también deseaba al rey Eyvindur como prisionero. Éste había sido condenado a ser ejecutado con humillación pero Svadilfari detuvo la sentencia. Esa fue la primera vez que vi al elfo oscuro…" –Ragnheidur se detuvo para buscar otro pasaje. –"…las dísir nos habían herido mortalmente para dejarnos morir como perros, estaban furiosas porque el rey Eyvindur ofreció nuestras almas a Naira Anar y ellas ya no podían devorarnos; pero otra diosa vino a nosotros: Hela. Ella nos revivió y nos nombró su Legión y fuimos a ayudar al rey Loki que estaba con Svadilfari. Ella lo apremiaba para que fuera a auxiliar a Lord Aldor y al rey elfo, pero él se negaba aludiendo que Loki esperaba un hijo suyo y le había prometido cuidarlo…" –Había más en el relato pero el concejal lo dejó. –¿Entonces ambas versiones concuerdan?

–Hay demasiadas habladurías sobre esto como para no prestarles atención –dijo Odín. –El enano asegura que Loki no se encontraba en las mazmorras del observatorio, sino en el pueblo con Svadilfari.

–Me suena un poco rocambolesco –opinó Ragnheidur.

–Las más grandes guerras han estado fincadas en desavenencias personales.

–Odín, te he contado la confidencia que tuve con Lord Aldor. Ambos concordamos en que Loki no es el adecuado para educar al príncipe de Asgard y tras lo sucedido con aquel espíritu que se adueñó de él...

–Ragnheidur tú eres el único que puede comprenderme –dijo Odín mientras se sujetaba al posa brazos de su silla. –No puedo sentar en el trono de Asgard al portador del espíritu del lobo ancestral.

.

El nuevo embajador de Alfheim salió haciendo sendas reverencias de su despacho tras haber dejado sus credenciales. Dgeir se había marchado hacía una semana de vuelta a Alfheim tras que Odín la removiera en su cargo. Starkag había avalado al nuevo emisario y con ello le bastaba al padre de todo.

Hallgeir se aproximó a su rey.

–Hay un comerciante norn llamado Bolverk que pide una audiencia con usted –le explicó y le tendió un pergamino con los papeles que avalaban su identidad. –No está en la agenda pero dice que su asunto es de máxima importancia para usted. Según me ha dicho el jefe de puerto, ha llegado directo de Nornheim en su propia flota; y se rumorea que ha sido gran amigo de Oxater en el pasado.

–Déjalo pasar –concedió Odín.

Bolverk era un hombre de piel morena y cabello oscuro, iba vestido a la usanza norn, con ropajes que lo protegían del calor de su reino natal. Bolverk hizo una breve reverencia ante él antes de que Odín le indicara que podía hablar.

–Rey Odín. Sabiendo que en Asgard se encuentra la princesa Héroïque y que Karnilla labró amistad en la ciudad eterna, el rey Oxater me pidió que le hiciera llegar esta misiva; pues no cuenta con ningún amigo que pudiera hacerle este favor en la corte de Asgard. –Dicho eso de entre sus ropas extrajo un pergamino lacrado con un oso rugiendo, el cual le entregó a Hallgeir para que se lo hiciera llegar a Odín. –¿Debo aguardar por una respuesta?

–Meditaré las palabras que aquí están escritas. Asegúrate de que mi secretario sepa dónde encontrarte –en caso de que Odín tuviera una respuesta para ello. Bolverk salió del despacho escoltado por Hallgeir.

Odín abrió la misiva interesado pues no se imaginaba por qué Oxater le escribiría. ¿Es que le pediría ayuda para conquistar el trono norn? Pero no era para ello, en cambio, lo convidaba a no entrometerse en los asuntos que sucedían en Nornheim y a retirar a sus fuerzas bélicas del reino so pena de encontrar al general Bran destripado del estandarte de Asgard. Odín no olvidaba lo imperantes que eran los norn y la misiva casi hasta le hizo reír. Hallgeir, que ya había vuelto, lo miraba con interés.

–No tendré ninguna respuesta para maese Bolverk –le dijo Odín pero sí que pensaba enviarle un mensaje bien claro a Oxater.

Hallgeir le insinuó, como si a Odín pudiera olvidársele, que había reunión del concejo.

Hagbard había vuelto de Nidavelir pero no así Sula, que continuaba en el reino de los enanos. Conforme fueron entrando a la gran sala, el heraldo los fue anunciando con sus títulos, como el protocolo dictaba. Odín siempre se había conducido en sus concejos siendo el que primero hablaba, y cerrando la reunión con sus palabras; y el sueño en el que estuvo sumido no le había quitado tal costumbre.

–El primer asunto que quiero tratar es sobre el reino de Nornheim –les dijo. –Los esfuerzos de mi hijo sobre este reino se han visto truncados debido a la guerra de sucesión que ahora existe ahí. Como ya les compartí, en el concejo de los reyes, se decidió que Asgard no prestará fuerzas bélicas a la reina norn por lo que no hay razón para que se levante leva alguna para soldados que deban viajar. –Sif tomó nota de ello. –El único resguardo que ha quedado son Bran y los soldados que sobrevivieron a la toma de Sjakkmatt; y se han puesto a las órdenes de Karnilla quien aseguró que velaría por el salvoconducto de los aesir que se asentaron en aquellas tierras por orden de mi hijo. –Eso fue un breve resumen de lo que sucedía en Nornheim. –Lo que ahora es necesario es el nombramiento de un castellano que administre todos esos recursos y personas. –El anterior había sido el hijo de Hagbard. –Mi candidato para tal tarea es Lord Ari.

Tal vez alguno de los concejales quisiera aquel nombramiento para uno de sus parientes pero viendo la situación en Nornheim, y que el hijo de Hagbard había muerto ahí; ninguno discutió lo que Odín deseaba.

–¿Y se hará alguna otra acción sobre aquel reino? –Preguntó Dregni.

–Sí, un cerco económico –dijo Odín. –No en contra de la reina Karnilla pero si en contra del usurpador Oxater. Impediremos que obtenga recursos de otros reinos, en especial de los enanos –porque Odín no necesitaba confirmación ninguna para pensar que Oxater le pediría ayuda a Haryon.

–Sin duda con eso bastara para ayudar a Karnilla –dijo Sif.

–Y ya que hemos estado hablando de Nornheim... –su único ojo se posó en Velaryon. –Es mi deseo otorgar la mano de la princesa Héroïque, segunda sucesora al trono norn, al gran maestre Velaryon. Quien demostró valor en la guerra y a la vez sabiduría en cada una de sus labores. Sólo te recuerdo que la joven en cuestión no puede abandonar por ningún motivo Asgard.

–Así se hará, rey Odín –dijo sonriendo Velaryon. –Gracias –añadió solemnemente.

–Sula me ha dicho que los ánimos en Gwaithr–i–Mírdain se encuentran estables por lo que un castellano podría llegar ya; con lo que ella podría volver a Asgard y a este, su sitio –dijo Ragnheidur. Volstagg también continuaba destinado a la zona pero no por mucho tiempo más, a pesar de que Odín creyó necesario enviar a Hogun, decidió que lo mejor fuera un capitán: Hálfdan, otro hijo de Hagbard. –He pensado que lady Kristún, sería la más adecuada. –Está era nieta de Ragnheidur, quien la halago por su inteligencia.

–Mi rey, hay algo que quiero comentarte –dijo Sif cuando dejaron atrás los nombramientos. –A mi regreso recibí de mi secretario, la renuncia de varios soldados aesir, entre ellos el capitán Sindri; que se marcharon con sus esposas elfas oscuras.

–Si ha sido por su voluntad no veo cuál es el problema –dijo Odín, quien por supuesto estaba al tanto de que varios nuevos aesir habían partido. –Recluta nuevos soldados, reasigna las posiciones, seguro habrá alguno que quiera ser capitán de los hired.

–Sólo lo informaba porque perdimos no menos de mil soldados, entre ulfhednar, bersekir y hired. Es cierto que no estamos en guerra pero en cualquier momento puede estallar algún conflicto. –Todos asintieron a sus palabras, las cosas en Svartálfheim no estaban tranquilas, Nornheim podría afectarlos pero sobre todo muchos de los concejales temían que fuera Jötunheim quien decidiera guerrear contra Asgard.

–¿Y qué propone hacer general? –Le preguntó Dregni a la diosa.

–Antes de enlistar me gustaría evaluar a los soldados que tenemos, pues sabrán que debido a la guerra contra Surtur, varios quedaron incapacitados; y después hacer un nuevo llamado de enrolamiento sin embargo debo preguntar, ¿cuántos alumnos tendrá la academia de magia este siglo? Pues sé que los niños empezarán a dividirse en dos sendas.

–Por ahora únicamente se escogerá para la academia a quienes demuestren habilidades de doulas. La magia de Asgard quedará suscrita a la rama de la medicina –fue diciendo Ragnheidur –los aesir siempre hemos sido los mejores guerreros de los nueve, ahora también seremos los mejores sanadores.

–¿No habrá guerreros–hechiceros? –Sif parecía confundida.

–No –respondió lacónicamente Odín. Sif miró a Velaryon, quien inclusive parecía sorprendido por el cambio de opinión del rey.

El rey le hizo una seña a Hallgeir para que le acercara con un pliego que había preparado de antemano.

–Varios de ustedes conocen el estado de mi hijo Thor –dijo Odín. Él se lo había dicho personalmente a los gobernadores, Sif y Velaryon lo habían visto en persona. –Es por ello que deseo revocar mi sucesión y nombrar como mi heredero, a Magni. –Los presentes miraron asombrados a Odín. –Pero para hacerlo, necesito que ustedes lo ratifiquen en la línea de sucesión.

Era lo único que faltaba para que Magni fuera heredero a Asgard: la aprobación del concejo pues el reconocimiento de su padre, el dios del trueno; ya lo tenía.

Su concejo se removió incómodo.

–Padre de todo –tomó la palabra Sif de nuevo –por una indiscreción en el pasado, todos conocemos el acta de sucesión de Thor. En ella nombró a Hërin su heredero y es mi parecer, que siga siendo él, el sucesor de Thor. Tal es la ley.

Hagbard pareció tomarse su tiempo para poder hablar. Carraspeó escandalosamente un par de veces.

–Concuerdo con Lady Sif en que el heredero debe ser Hërin, nacido del matrimonio legítimo entre los príncipes Thor y Loki. Es príncipe de Asgard y a la vez de Jötunheim, cuenta con más abolengo y títulos –argumentó Hagbard aunque sin atreverse a decir que Magni nació de una unión ilegitima. –Seguramente el rey Hildetand se opondrá si sabe que su sobrino ha sido relegado de la línea de sucesión.

–La opinión de un jötun –bufó alguien.

–La obligación de un rey es establecer su sucesión para que la transición del poder no tenga ningún obstáculo –les dijo Odín. –No tengo intenciones de revocar el acta de Thor, cosa que además no podría hacer; mi deseo es modificar la mía. Thor no puede ser rey debido a la maldición que lo apresa y Hërin además de ser muy pequeño, cuanta con su propio anatema. –El cuál ellos también conocían. –Magni no puede ser el heredero de Thor, pero puede ser el mío; y por detrás de él, su hermano.

–El pueblo ha dado muestras de aceptación hacia el príncipe Magni, y hay quienes nunca vieron con buenos ojos el matrimonio del dios del trueno con un extranjero –dijo Ragnheidur.

–Eso es intranscendente, el matrimonio de Thor es legal y aún más, Loki estaba en estado cuando lo vimos por última vez. Magni podría estar en la línea de sucesión pero por detrás de Hërin y del futuro príncipe –dijo Sif. –¿Cómo es que nadie parece preocuparse por ese infante? –Explotó. –Todos nosotros juramos proteger al consorte real al igual que la familia del rey. Loki es la familia del rey al igual que ese niño.

–Sólo la soldadesca ha escuchado los rumores de ese niño, aquí en la corte jamás se supo que Loki estuviera esperando un segundo hijo –le dijo Dregni. –Velaryon, tú eres el gran maestre ¿sabías algo de esto?

El maestre procuró no mirar a Sif mientras hablaba.

–Thor dijo que Loki esperaba un hijo suyo e inclusive ofreció una recompensa a quien diera con él en Svartálfheim. Cuando lo encontramos por fin en el reino de los elfos, Lady Sif informó que estaba herido de gravedad pero…. –Sif enrojeció ante la mención de ese suceso –pero el consorte real se encontraba bien, nunca me solicitó revisarlo y yo jamás se lo pedí porque no se le notaba en absoluto que estuviera gestando. Sé que es mi deber refrendar el embarazo del consorte real y me siento avergonzado por no haber tomado el asunto con mayor seriedad. Por desgracia otras ocupaciones de índole urgente acapararon mi atención.

–Si estaba gestando, tal vez le pidió a Karnilla que lo revisara, pues todos sabemos que Loki siempre ha despreciado a los maestres de Asgard –dijo Ragnheidur –como fuera, Loki conocía la ley y estaba al tanto de que el anuncio de un príncipe de Asgard es de dominio público. Esta situación me parece de lo más irregular –dijo Ragnheidur. –Aún más, ¿no me dijiste Dregni que tu hijo oyó en el campamento decir que ese hijo de Loki, era de Svadilfari?

–Sí, Dalr me contó eso.

–Esos sólo pueden ser rumores maliciosos –atajó Hagbard de inmediato.

Sif estaba muy seria.

–Thor estaba muy seguro de la paternidad de ese niño.

Odín levantó la mano llamando a la calma.

–No podremos resolver el asunto de aquel infante sino hasta que Loki aparezca, y Heimdall lo está buscando por los nueve sin hallar su paradero. No escatimo en esfuerzos por encontrar al consorte real, general.

–No estaba haciendo una acusación –dijo Sif.

–En cuanto a Magni, veo que es imposible llamar a votación por el momento, pero deseo que mediten esta cuestión para que volvamos a tratarla en la próxima reunión –dijo Odín aplacando sus ánimos. –Les agradezco por esta sesión. –Y fue el primero en levantarse.

Odín se alejó hacia su despacho pero Sif lo alcanzó con sus pasos veloces.

–Mi rey. Lo que ha dicho Ragnheidur no es verdad, los rumores que hablaban de Loki siendo amante de Svadilfari, provenían de Erwel, quien murió como traidor a Asgard –fue diciendo ella. –No deberían ni siquiera mencionarse pues fue un golpe bajo para la familia real y los concejales juramos proteger el honor del rey y también el de su consorte.

El rey movió la mano lentamente para calmarla.

–Lo sé, he estado repasando aquel terrible pasaje del reinado de mi hijo. Hablaré con el concejal Ragnheidur sobre esto pues es un hombre que jamás dice nada sino tiene una buena razón para hacerlo, es más, te convido a que hagas lo mismo. –Le dijo Odín y luego le indicó que se marchara. Aunque claro Ragnheidur sólo había dicho eso a petición de Odín, para ver como lo tomaban los otros concejales y Odín había tomado nota de cada una de sus reacciones.

En cuanto a Loki, estaba seguro de que tendría que aparecer en algún sitio, ya fuera al lado de su aparente amante Svadilfari o de Karnilla, quien lo auxiliaría en su parto. En cualquier momento tendría que salir de donde estuviera oculto pero Odín no pensaba ser tan comprensivo como lo fue cuando bajó a Hel con Hërin. Eso de pronto le trajo una súbita inspiración.

.

La pareja real se encontraba cada noche en los aposentos de su hijo. Frigga le daba de cenar a Thor un cuenco de sopa con pedazos de carne de conejo, la cual le daba a pequeñas cucharadas como si se tratara de un bebé. La reina había ordenado que ese momento era para su hijo y para ella, por lo que no había nadie de la librea de la reina en ese momento. Odín, en cambio, estaba mirándolos desde un sofá aledaño.

Su amada parecía haber envejecido varios lustros de golpe desde que Thor había regresado a Asgard. Odín había ordenado que no es escatimara en atenciones. Todas las mañanas Velaryon lo revisaba y auscultaba para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Junto con otros sanadores se ocupaba de que moviera las extremidades y deambulara por su alcoba para evitar la atrofia muscular. Thor había adelgazado en su físico de guerrero portentoso, eso era inevitable en su estado. Le administraban medicamentos que estimulaban la lucidez de pensamiento los cuáles no le hacían efecto. Le daban de desayunar y de beber. Había doulas que lo bañaban, le cortaban el cabello, las uñas y acicalaban su barba. Una doula lo masajeaba para estimularle la circulación y luego lo vestía. Thor salía a su balcón para recibir un baño de sol. Después de ello comía y recibía la visita de Magni, quien era el único que le hablaba como si pudiera responderle. Y finalmente llegaba la noche y el final de la rutina.

Frigga empezó a hablar sin despegar la vista de lo que hacía.

–Hërin y Nari están muy abatidos, no debiste haberle enseñado a Magni el estado de su padre, él no podía guardar tal secreto a sus hermanos –dijo Frigga.

–Magni sabía que Thor no se encontraba en Svartálfheim, me pidió conocer su paradero. Pensé que una verdad por dolorosa que fuera, seguía siendo verdad.

–Pienso que no está en una edad en la que pueda manejarla –refutó Frigga pero tampoco era como si pudiera deshacer lo que su esposo había hecho. En el pasado habían tenido discusiones de índole personal, pues no podían estar de acuerdo en todo pero procuraban discutirlo hasta que uno de ellos convencía al otro. –¿También les dirás que fue Loki quien revivió a Thor y le dejó de esta manera? –Le preguntó enojada.

–No, eso sí sería un golpe emocional atroz –le dijo. Odín podía ver que esa "verdad" era la que destrozaba a Frigga. El que Loki fuera el responsable del estado de Thor. Odín pensaba que si Thor hubiera muerto, todo sería más llevadero pues en Asgard estaban acostumbrados a enaltecer la memoria de los guerreros caídos, y Thor era el más grande luchador que la ciudad eterna había dado. Hubiera organizado un funeral digno de él, con toda la ciudad presente en el duelo y después hubieran enaltecido lo que había logrado en vida. Pero no, Loki había detenido la muerte y lo había dejado lisiado, un muñeco sin control alguno, sin futuro.

A pesar de todo lo que Frigga había adorado a Loki, no podía obviar el hecho de que fuera un mago oscuro.

–Los niños me han preguntado donde está Loki, les he dicho que no lo sé pero me miran y no me creen. En especial Hërin. –Continuó Frigga –Si me hubieras comentado que ibas a mostrárselo a Magni, habría podido prepararlo para este trance, aunque no lo demuestre está muy afectado, y Nari está asustada. Pero el peor de todos es Hërin, ver a su padre en este estado y continuar sabiendo que Loki está desaparecido… además sellaste toda su magia. No sabes cómo sufre por ello.

–Se convirtió en Fenrir…

–Es sólo un niño, no sabe controlarlo.

–Así es, y es por eso que los adultos responsables deben ayudarle a aprender a hacerlo.

–Le pides demasiado –acotó ella. –Karnilla le había puesto un sello parcial para que pudiera aprender magia, para que no estuviera incompleto.

–Un sello mal hecho pues se lo quitó sin ningún problema. –Odín relajó su semblante. –No quiero discutir contigo amada, te aseguro que lo que le hice no es permanente, se lo quitaré cuando se encuentre en edad de aprender magia pero por ahora es muy pequeño para lidiar con semejante poder y responsabilidad de controlarse a sí mismo. –Odín pensaba que la edad adecuada sería después de haber recibido entrenamiento militar. Eso además le forjaría carácter.

–Pero también les pides, a los tres, que superen la perdida de sus padres.

–No les pido nada que el destino no le esté exigiendo de antemano.

–Me preocupa que estemos equivocados en nuestro proceder –dijo Frigga. Thor tragó el último bocado de su sopa y ella se acercó a limpiarle la boca. –¿Has tenido noticias de Loki?

–No escatimo en recursos para encontrarlo.

–Odín ¿qué es lo que planeas hacer en el concejo? –El aludido la miró intensamente. –Héroïque ha venido hoy a agradecerme por intervenir en favor de su matrimonio con Velaryon. Si por fin se la has entregado es porque deseas que el maestre se sienta en deuda contigo en un asunto importante.

–He pensado que Magni sea mi sucesor en vez de Thor.

Su esposa dejó de cobijar a Thor para mirarlo.

–Pero estarías haciendo a un lado a Hërin, que es el legítimo heredero.

–Sólo le doy más tiempo a madurar, además Hërin podría llegar a ser rey de Jötunheim pues posee magia para izar el cofre de los antiguos inviernos. Algo que Hildetand no puede hacer y que tal vez el hijo que Skadi y él esperan tampoco pueda. Magni será un gran general pero pienso que también podrá ser un gran rey.

–No creo que debas poner en disputa la sucesión al trono –le dijo Frigga. –Son sólo unos niños no deberían ser molestados con tales cuestiones.

–Son príncipes, su destino es diferente a la de cualquier otro infante. Y en cuestiones de sucesión más que el legítimo, el que debe gobernar es el más digno. Y yo considero a Magni digno de ser un rey.

–Este es el mismo argumento que izaste cuando derrocaste a tu hermano –dijo suavemente Frigga. –No el legítimo sino el más digno. –Odín se tensó en su asiento. –¿Y crees que el concejo apruebe lo que has planteado?

–Pienso que mi única oposición radica en Sif y Hagbard, y estoy seguro de convencerlos. Los demás harán lo que yo les pido –de eso Odín estaba seguro. Se puso en pie, –dejemos descansar a nuestro hijo –le pidió.

Frigga acarició una vez más el rostro de Thor antes de apartarse de él, una doula se quedó velándolo y asegurándose de que se encontrara con bien mientras conciliaba el sueño. A Odín le hubiera gustado recluir a Thor dentro de las estancias donde él descansaba sumido en el sueño pero como necesitaba de cuidados, Odín se había conformado con poner fieles einheriar. En esta ocasión quien custodiaba a Thor, era el capitán.

Tomó a Frigga de la mano y salieron juntos de la estancia.

–Hay algo más, siento que me ocultas otra cosa –dijo ella.

–Quiero que leas una misiva que me envió el rey Haryon, y me digas que opinas de ella…

.

La princesa norn veía a Ari explicarle al paje lo que debía poner en sus baúles. La habitación de Ari era un caos entre muebles, papeles, ropas y pertenencias personales pues no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en Nornheim pero Odín le había asegurado que sería un largo tiempo.

Héroïque estaba ahí porque le pesaba despedirse de uno de sus amigos. Ari se giró hacia ella.

–Valdis ha venido esta mañana para darme una lista del número de sirvientes que se irán conmigo, de los heraldos y los guardias de mi escolta. Es un número descomunal de pajes, le he preguntado si son necesarios tantos y me ha mirado con suficiencia. –Dijo Ari. –He nombrado a Ertan el capitán de la guardia –por supuesto que lo había hecho para que Ertan se fuera con él, aunque estuviera de baja en el ejército por su salud. –Me dice que el palacio donde me quedaré ya está listo para recibirme. –Ari tomó una pila de papeles y las metió en un sobre de cuero. –No seré un simple embajador sino que soy el castellano de la ciudad. El rey Odín me aseguró que bajo mi mando estará el general Bran; aunque me ha pedido que las decisiones bélicas se las dejé a él.

Héroïque sonrió, Ari parecía muy contento con su nuevo nombramiento. No había parecido muy afectado por perder el gobierno de la ciudad de Asgard pues hasta él mismo había dicho que eso sólo era temporal.

–¿Y Ertan cómo está?

Ari suspiró.

–Se está recuperando bien aunque a veces tiene pesadillas atroces –pero el contenido de éstas, Ari no se lo contó. –He pensado que el viaje le ayudará a pensar otras cosas y que el clima cálido de Nornheim lo ayudará a restablecerse. Siempre se queja de tener frío.

–Me alegro por tu nombramiento, aunque me entristece a la vez que se vayan lejos y por tanto tiempo.

–Aún tienes a Hallgeir, Geirolf, Rongbard y Gellir. Tienes para guiar a todas esas damas nuevas de la corte y pronto contraerás matrimonio.

Era verdad. Héroïque continuaba ordenando la vida de palacio con supervisión de la reina Frigga. Se había ocupado de la despedida de Finduilas cuando se marchó a Vanaheim, lo cual alegraba a Héroïque pues la elfa siempre le proporcionó celos; y a su vez, había organizado la recepción para Ingeborg, la hija del rey Haryon, junto con sus damas y el séquito que el rey enano había enviado. Héroïque le organizó una velada de recibimiento y después un desayuno con los reyes. Después de eso, Ingeborg se entendía con ella pues la reina Frigga siempre estaba ocupada, y Héroïque podía ver lo deslumbrada que la tenía. Otra dama de la corte era Eirný, la hija de Lord Dregni a quien se le permitió vivir en la corte para cuidar y consolar a su padre por la muerte de Byleyrg. Pues ella y su hermano Dalr también pertenecía al nuevo círculo social de Héroïque al igual que Lady Vilda; a quien Héroïque solía aconsejar respecto a cómo llevar su relación clandestina con Hallgeir, sin hacer caso al hecho de que Vilda era una mujer madura y Héroïque había dejado su adolescencia hacía bien poco.

La corte había cambiado nuevamente. Valdis, que era quien llevaba más tiempo en palacio, les dijo a Ari, a Mirelle y a ella; que no era exactamente igual que la corte de Odín pues faltaban muchas personas: Harma, Erwel, Finnur, Gamli… y así. Al igual que tampoco era la vieja corte de Thor, a quien también le faltaba la presencia de Amora, Faida, de Fandral… Héroïque echaba terriblemente de menos a Fandral. No, ahora todo era diferente, se había quejado Valdis, porque debajo del protocolo casi militar que Odín había instaurado había damas y hombres jóvenes que se enamoraban, bailaban, festejaban y hacían bullir vida por Valaskialf. Como era el caso de Héroïque.

Ella hacía cenas, comidas y audiencias formales para Odín, las cuáles casi siempre eran mortalmente aburridas pero en su casa de la ciudad o en la casa de Ari en Gladsheim, hacía fiestas donde invitaba a las damas de la corte, a los embajadores, a los nobles y capitanes del ejército; y por supuesto, a sus entrañables amigos. Por supuesto que sus fiestas siempre tenían algo de lo que fueron las de Lady Amora. De hecho Héroïque estaba pensando en invitar a Ingebord, Eirný, Vilda y hasta a Ragni para un día de belleza como los que su mentora solía preparar.

Por cierto, respecto a su matrimonio, Velaryon se reunió con ella cuando regresó del reino de los elfos y le dio una misiva embrujada de Karnilla. En ella, su hermana le contaba que había huido de Odín porque quería casarla con Bran y a ella con Dregni. ¡Héroïque había sufrido tanto leyendo eso! Hasta que leyó que Karnilla le pedía que se casara con Velaryon y que el gran maestre había aceptado pedir su mano al rey.

Héroïque había mirado al gran maestre por encima de la carta. Con su cabello rojo y su expresión seria, Héroïque solía pensarlo viejo, aburrido y de colmo enamorado de Karnilla. Pero ahora que lo observaba mejor… Amora solía decirle que valía más un hombre amable y manejable que un patán de hermoso aspecto. Velaryon tenía un aire de intelectual y no estaba tan mal; además de que debía ser valiente dado que había estado en la guerra contra los muspell y por supuesto, era rico debido a su posición de concejal.

"¿Sabes lo que dice aquí?" Le había preguntado Héroïque sin estar segura de que Karnilla le estuviera ordenando casarse.

"Karnilla me confió parte del contenido". Había dicho Velaryon. "Pero no pediré tu mano si tú no quieres".

Pero eso la dejaría en manos de Dregni. El viejo, obeso, enfurruñado Dregni.

"Pues de querer…" pensó Héroïque. Ojalá hubiera tenido más tiempo para informarse sobre Velaryon y para tratarlo; pero decidió confiar en el buen juicio de Karnilla. Después de todo su hermana había desposado a Hjörtur, alguien que Héroïque igual hubiera elegido. "Acepto" le dijo a Velaryon. Esa debía ser la peor pedida de mano de la historia de las pedidas de mano.

Héroïque dejó atrás ese recuerdo.

–Me pregunto si alguno de mis hermanos podrá estar presente el día de mi boda. –Héroïque la había aplazado para dentro de un año, aduciendo que ese era el tiempo mínimo que necesitaba para prepararlo todo, pero en realidad lo hizo así porque deseaba darles tiempo a sus hermanos de soliviantar sus problemas políticos para que pudieran estar con ella. A ambos les había ya mandado sendas cartas de reclamos: A Hagen por no decirle que estaba vivo y con bien; y a Karnilla por casarse en secreto, aunque con la de su hermana más bien parecía burla.

Velaryon había aceptado y además había empezado a darle dinero para preparar la casa donde vivirían cuando no estuvieran en palacio y había formalizado su compromiso obsequiándola con un hermoso caballo y un ajuar completo para montar. Igual quería que Héroïque conociera a sus padres y hermanos y así. La abordaba bajo el título de princesa y no escatimaba en gastos. A Héroïque empezaba a gustarle de verdad aunque no fuera tan atractivo como Rongbard, el cual por desgracia era guapo pero bastardo.

–Para cuando termine tu compromiso tal vez puedan venir a Asgard, después de todo ambos están en buenos términos con el rey Odín –la confortó Ari. –También estoy entusiasmado de ir a Nornheim porque muchos sospechan que el rey Loki puede encontrarse allá.

–Tal vez… –dijo Héroïque –aunque nadie comprende porque desapareció del campamento aesir, dejando en tal estado a Thor. Y sus hijos… cuando uno pierde a sus padres se muestra muy abatido –sino lo sabría ella que perdió a sus progenitores pronto y Kaarina se había vuelto su madre. Seguro que Frigga acabaría ocupando ese espacio en el corazón de los niños.

–Estoy seguro de que tendría un motivo de peso para hacerlo –dijo Ari –él jamás actuaba sin ninguna razón. –Y eso lo había constatado el día en que partió a Vanaheim, con lo que para muchos parecía: culpabilidad y ningún plan. Pero había retornado poderoso y con un plan digno del mismísimo padre de todo.

–Ari –lo llampo Ertan entrando a sus estancias. –Buenos y felices días Héroïque –la saludó a ella. Detrás de él, venía Bjmolf. A Héroïque ya se lo habían presentado en la fiesta de bienvenida de Ertan. –Bjmolf me ha contado algo que me gustaría que tú también escucharas.

–Princesa… –saludó Bjomlf cuando vio a Héroïque.

–Entonces creo es que mejor que me vaya –dijo ella. Iba a organizarle una fiesta a su querido Ari y a Ertan, por sus nuevos nombramientos y por su partida. Todos los caballeros presentes le hicieron una reverencia antes de que saliera.

–¿De qué se trata? –Ari puso un rostro serio, igual que el de su amado.

–El rey Odín me mando a llamar –dijo Bjmolf, y en la experiencia de Ari, sabía que ningún rey llamaba a un civil sino era por una buena razón. –Quería hablar conmigo sobre mi travesía en Svartálfheim pero sobre todo quería que le hablara de Svadilfari y de Loki.

El rostro del ex secretario de Loki, empalideció.

–¿Y qué le dijiste?

–Lo que sé –dijo Bjmolf –que el hijo que Loki espera, es de Svadilfari.

.

.

.

De repente Thor se detuvo a mirar en derredor; no sabía dónde estaba, ni tampoco sabía que estaba haciendo.

Se había metido en una ciénaga repleta de algún líquido turbio, casi negro, que emitía un olor entre dulzón y ácido, tan concentrado que resultaba irritante. Estaba hundido hasta los muslos y dar un solo paso requería el uso de todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo en ese preciso momento no se movía porque no sabía en qué dirección debía ir. Había neblina, una de un color grisáceo que cubría el suelo como si fuese una manta.

–Thor –dijo alguien. Era un elfo de luz de bellos rasgos. Su voz autoritaria atrajo la atención de Thor.

–Larus –replicó él, saliendo de esa especie de embotamiento mental. Le pareció que por un momento su cerebro se había diluido en toda la porquería en que estaban hundidos. Las ideas comenzaron a fluirle con más claridad.

Estaban en el Gnipahellir. Kranjcar había dicho que sería fácil. Que la distancia era mucho más corta que todo aquello que habían tenido que recorrer hasta el Slid. Sólo debían transitar el paso entre las dos montañas. Thor atisbó en la distancia, la silueta de las rocas que enmarcaban su paisaje. Sí, era una distancia corta. Más no, no sería fácil.

–Tus lobas –le indicó Larus.

Thor las buscó en derredor.

–Lotte, Lady Calimacil –las llamó con su vozarrón de mando. Larus tenía junto a él a Corsario el cual mostraba una mirada ausente, lo que le daba aspecto de imbécil. ¿En qué momento había perdido a sus lobas? Y más aún, ¿dónde estaban puto Kranjcar y sus hombres? –¿Cómo te mantienes lúcido? –Inquirió Thor a Larus.

–Me concentro en algo específico –repuso el elfo y le mostró una mano sangrante, se había cortado a sí mismo. Larus apretó la palma y frunció el ceño ante el dolor. –Pienso que esto que nos rodea es una sustancia venenosa; y la niebla que vemos no es otra cosa sino los vapores que exuda. Al aspirarla trastorna nuestra mente. –Esa era la teoría de Larus.

–¡Se está riendo de mí! –Dijo de pronto Corsario. –La muy puta… se ríe, ah pero ya le daré algo de que reírse –siguió bramando.

Larus alzó la mano hacía él.

–¡Cálmate! –lo dijo en un tono tan lento y mortífero que incluso aquel gañán parpadeó y bajó la vista. –Debemos salir de aquí.

–Pero se ríe –murmuró el Corsario.

–Está alucinando –dijo Thor pero se esforzó en dar un paso y luego otro.

Marchaban como gusanos entre ese lodazal. El suelo era irregular, había jarcias creciendo en algunos puntos. De repente lograban encontrar camino sobre elevaciones del suelo y entonces el pantano les llegaba a los tobillos; por momentos se hundían hasta el pecho. Conforme se movían la mente de Thor volvió a desvariar. Una hilera de pensamientos desfilaban uno tras otro sin sentido ni conexión. Estaba preguntándose por Lotte y su Lady Calimacil, y al siguiente momento Encantadora ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. ¡Qué hermosa era! Corsario había dicho que bastaba verla para que la muerte fuese más llevadera. Y que ganas tenía de Thor. Lo arrullaba con su voz aterciopelada, restregándole en la espalda o en los brazos esos preciosos senos de pezones erectos. Pero Thor no tenía ganas de follar. De matar sí. De destruir demonios, también. Y de tanto en tanto se le antojaba una buena cerveza, oscura, de gran cuerpo pero poca acidez. Pero no tenía ganas de follar. Aunque ahora mismo lo reconsideraría si la tuviera a la mano. Y después se acordó del Jötnar. Lo tuvo delante suyo evocándolo en cada detalle. Su cabeza, que le costaba discernir la izquierda de la derecha, se lo reprodujo con cada línea de sus tatuajes ancestrales. Sentía su presencia con tanta fuerza que pensó que le bastaría con extender una mano para tocarlo.

Larus acababa de arrancarse la manga de la ropa que llevaba. Buscó un pedazo de tela que no estuviese empapado en porquería e improvisó un pañuelo que se anudó alrededor de la boca y la nariz.

–Escucho algo –dijo el elfo. –Thor, ¿lo oyes también? Ese hermoso canto. –Thor negó. –Bien, bien, entonces es una falacia –musitó Larus y decidió ignorarlo.

El Corsario estaba cada vez más enojado. Soltaba maldiciones en una jerigonza inacabable. A Thor empezaba a cabrearlo también.

–¡Es una huldra! –Se giró a decirle a Thor. –Eso a lo que le hacías ojitos enternecidos es una huldra, una que Harut y Marut nos mandaron y que ahora debe estar en el campamento matando a Dökkálfar y a Encantadora. –Le dijo a Thor. –Si ibas a desperdiciar así ese pedazo de mujer, mejor me la hubieras… –Thor lo agarró del cuello y lo alzó.

–¡Paren ya! –Se quejó Larus, al tiempo que rechinaba los dientes. –Para –añadió en un tono escalofriantemente controlado y fue su tono, no lo que dijo lo que hizo que Thor soltase a ese escupitajo del infierno.

Hasta los oídos de Thor llegó una risita femenina. Se quedó quieto esperando y se volvió a repetir, claramente burlona. Miró a Larus el cual asintió. Sí, él también la oía.

Corsario desenvainó su espada buscando frenéticamente a su alrededor.

–Thor –le habló Larus, –¿dónde están tus…

No pudo completar la frase pues justo en ese momento un flechazo le dio de lleno en la espalda arrojándolo entre la sustancia que tanto se había esforzado en evitar.

Corsario bramó y trató de correr, con el resultado de que andaba a zancadas lentas, en la dirección de donde vino la flecha.

–Dispárame si te atreves hija de mala dísir. –Retó a la dueña de la risa, a quien Thor por fin reconoció. Era su Lady Calimacil.

Se apresuró a izar a Larus, el cual se puso a escupir todo el líquido que pudo, provocándose arcadas con los dedos hasta que consiguió vomitar esa sustancia, sacándola de sus entrañas. Ya se vería si lo había hecho a tiempo. Thor lo sostuvo contra él. Le arrancó la flecha de la espalda sin ninguna consideración, excepto la de fijarse que la punta igual hubiese sido extraída.

Con un grito salvaje, Lady Calimacil le cayó encima a Corsario.

–Dame la espada, no eres digno de ella. Anglachel, Anglachel es para mí –le dijo ella tratando de sesgarle el cogote con un puñal afilado. Corsario no cayó en la ciénaga. Aguantó sosteniendo a la elfa a horcajadas sobre él y luego la alcanzó del cabello y tiró con tal fuerza que Thor vio a Lady Calimacil arquearse sobre su espalda. Corsario agarró la muñeca de la elfa que sostenía el cuchillo y con su considerable fuerza lo llevó poco a poco a la garganta de Lady Calimacil.

–¡Déjala! –Thor quiso soltar a Larus para detener la rencilla pero sabía que si lo hacía, el elfo se hundiría inconsciente.

Los lobos atacan en manada. Por esa razón Thor le había puesto tal apodo a las tres mujeres que Hela puso bajo su servicio. Se complementaban y entendían unas a otras; luchaban como si hubiesen pasado toda una vida entrenándose para ello. Y si Cal estaba ahí, Lotte no podía andar lejos. Thor la vio emerger de entre la neblina, con todos los músculos de su nada femenino cuerpo tensos. Thor gritó una advertencia al verla alzar su hacha contra Corsario; una que fue desoída. El Corsario estaba perdido, no podría con las dos. Lotte le dio de lleno en la cabeza con el mango de su hacha. El cráneo de Corsario hizo un sonido similar al de una fruta al ser aplastada y con una explosión sanguinolenta se derrumbó.

Lotte no dejó que Cal se hundiera en el pantano. La elfa agarró la espada de Corsario. La sacó de la vaina en la que la guardaba y agitándola al aire le quitó algo de mugre de encima. Y entonces las dos se volvieron hacía Larus y Thor.

–No –les advirtió Thor. Disculpándose mentalmente con Larus pues iba a tener que soltarlo para defenderse. –Las conjuro insubordinadas, en el nombre de la diosa Hela. –No les demostró miedo, porque no se los tenía, pero preferiría no tener que matarlas.

–Thor –dijo su Lady Calimacil y le sonrió, un gesto que a Thor no le agradó. –Sólo los más dignos merecen existir. Él no lo era y lo sabes.

–Lo sé –dijo Thor aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo. –¿Y Larus?

–Un error –respondió Cal. –Confundí sus siluetas en la niebla, tienes suerte de que no te haya dado a ti. Dánoslo y nosotras cargaremos con él, cómo ha sido culpa nuestra. –No le creía. Lady Calimacil tenía sus ojos de elfa y además era una arquera experta. Thor se preguntó si habría derribado a Larus para que no ayudara a Corsario.

Thor retrocedió. Lady Calimacil se distrajo de él. Se puso a tirar de Corsario, sacándolo del fango. Thor notó que éste aún respiraba. Lotte se unió a ella y mientras lo remataban con la mayor degradación que a ambas se les ocurrió; Thor les dio la espalda y se alejó de ahí.

.

La bruma se hizo más densa.

Thor recostó a Larus sobre un nicho seco. Se había acercado a una de las montañas, eran escarpadas, como si un gigante las hubiera aserrado y separado. Thor miró la cara lisa e imposible de escalar. Pero a los pies de ese accidente geográfico se podía salir de la ciénaga que era el Gnipahellir. Pudo quitarle las ropas manchadas de sangre a Larus y revisarlo. A veces le pasaba que el eco de cosas que había sabido en vida, se hacía presente cuando necesitaba de ello. Fue un aesir, así que no le extrañó que supiera rudimentos de medicina. La herida tenía bordes rosados y limpios, Thor se atrevió a presionarla con la punta de su cuchillo para ver qué tan profunda era. Le había dado a Larus sobre el omoplato y el hueso había parado el impacto. Debió dolerle como mil mierdas, pero, Thor dedujo que esa no era la causa de su mal estado.

–Debe ser el veneno que tragó. –Se dijo Thor. Su compañero de infortunio tosió y recobró la conciencia. Los draugr de Hela eran duros.

Thor le ayudó a sentarse apoyado en el muro.

–Me distraje –se excusó ante Thor como si fuese su superior. –Estaba oyendo, no sólo la risa de Lady Calimacil, de quien ahora compruebo su locura; sino igual un canto. Era tan bello.

–¿Qué decía? –Le inquirió Thor que se había quitado la capa roja y la estaba exprimiendo.

–No me atrevo a decírtelo, no en medio de este espantoso lugar que trastorna nuestras mentes. – Hubo un relámpago en el cielo nocturno y comenzó a llover. Thor se volvió a poner la capa, consciente de que era inútil secarse. –¿Crees que hayan asesinado a Kranjcar y a sus hombres? –No hacía falta que Larus le dijera de quienes hablaba.

–Quizás no. Lo de Corsario era personal. Encantadora me advirtió que mis lobas no consentirían viajar con él. Debí oírla. –Igual a su Jötnar.

Thor recordó la cara que puso cuando le dijo que no podía ir con él.

"¿Y si hay otro camino?" La pregunta resonó con claridad para Thor.

Más que llover parecía que el cielo se les venía encima. Thor notó que el nivel del pantano estaba subiendo. Thor y Larus acabaron con el agua a la cintura, en un sitio que poco antes estuvo perfectamente seco. Larus tosía de tanto en tanto pero se veía algo repuesto.

–Ojalá se ahoguen. –Musitó el elfo.

Thor se sintió alarmado de repente, como si estuviese contemplando tal número de enemigos que aún él podría ser abatido. Oteó hasta donde sus ojos alcanzaban a mirar; no había nada pero la sensación no lo abandonaba. Raudamente su Jötnar, su Loptr, se instaló en sus pensamientos. Lo escuchó gritar y tuvo la impresión de que estaba defendiéndose con su magia.

–Loptr –le habló Thor –resiste –añadió y echó a andar.

–¿A dónde vas? –La mano firme de Larus frenó a Thor.

–Es Jötnar, no me preguntes como lo sé, pero los demonios han atacado nuestro enclave. Debemos volver, él lleva un bebé, un inocente bebé. –Larus negó con cautela.

–Estás alucinando. Piénsalo, Harut y Marut saben cruzar el Gnipahellir, deben andar tras nosotros, no tienen motivos para atacar nuestro enclave.

–No –rebatió Thor. Aunque la lógica de Larus era innegable, excepto porque él sabía que no era así, que Harut y Marut estaban atacando a Dokkalfar, Encantadora, Sigurd y a su Jötnar. –Y aunque así fuera… –porque entendió, con súbita claridad, que hasta se diría que le descendió desde los cielos; entendió lo que debía hacer. –Tiene un hijo.

Porque él era un héroe. No es que no lo hubiera sabido antes, sólo no le había importado. Pero ahora sí que lo hacía. En su mundo servir a Hela era lo más importante, salvo por esto, por este pequeño pedazo de quien una vez fue; algo que había redescubierto gracias a Loptr. Él iba a salvar a su hijo. Le diría que sí a la pregunta que le hizo, le prometería escoltarlo al mundo de los vivos. Lo pondría a salvo aunque él se deshiciera.

–Eres un draugr –le recordó Larus. –Tienes un solo deber y ese es salvar al dios Tyr.

–Pero fui más que un draugr, y tú igual. Me largo, que la diosa me castigue como mejor le parezca luego.

–¡Thor! –Larus no lo siguió, tampoco lo frenó.

Le parecía que Loptr hablaba en su mente. Si Thor se esforzaba casi podía mirarlo junto a él, pero sabía bien que en realidad estaba lejos, que aunque intentara tenderle la mano no podría auxiliarlo.

–Resiste –repitió. –Por ti, por nuestro pequeño, por mí. –Lo alentó pues era lo único que podía hacer mientras intentaba avanzar entre aguas cada vez más altas y heladas. Pronto estaría nadando. Se giró a buscar a Larus, no estaba en el punto donde se habían separado. No le tomó más que unos pocos minutos el dejar de preocuparse por su compañero.

Quienes ocupaban sus pensamientos eran Loptr y su bebé.

.

Dökkálfar estaba muerto. Lo último que Encantadora había hecho por él fue fastidiarlo.

Bjära fue la causa de que fueran capturados. Eran pocos para defenderse, así que Encantadora se había puesto a rastrear demonios a los cuáles seducir para sumarlos a su causa. Se había hecho con treinta de ellos. Jötnar había creado varias filgyas en forma de aves las cuáles circundaban el terreno desde lo alto. Así que los hechiceros se creían a salvo.

Encantadora había estado hablando con Jötnar.

"Un draugr no puede querer" le estaba diciendo ella. "Debes volver a tu hogar. No esperes por Thor, no es seguro que vuelva. Si lo matan reiniciará su existencia ante el trono de Hela y si triunfa… pues bien, no sabemos cuánto puede demorar en liberar a Tyr. Este no es sitio para tener un bebé".

"¿Y tú?" Le había replicado Jötnar con calma. "¿No le quieres?", en su pregunta se adivinaban las ganas de refutarle lo que ella acababa de contarle.

"No. Mi debilidad por él se debe a que en vida me prendé de él. Hice un hechizo para atarlo a mí, pero algo debió salir mal. Y ahora tengo este seidh que me une a él, que prevaleció aún en la muerte. Estoy encariñada de él. Y por supuesto, él le saca ventaja a lo que siento".

"Él… ¿él y tú?" Inquirió el Jötnar con cautela que rimaba con celos.

"Sí" le mintió Encantadora para ver si rompiéndole sus estúpidas ilusiones banales, lograba convencerlo de irse. "Así que cómo ves no hay nada para ti aquí. Debes irte, cada vez estás más voluminoso, márchate mientras aún tengas capacidad para moverte. Dökkálfar, Sigurd y yo, te llevaremos al Elvidner antes de que tu mismo estado sea la causa de que te quedes atrapado".

"Yo no iré a ningún lado" dijo Dökkálfar quien había escuchado su conversación. "Larus me dejó para vigilar nuestro puente". Encantadora rodó los ojos burlona. "Además de que debemos salvar a Tyr, no podemos presentarnos ante la diosa sin él; pues nadie le es tan caro".

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con Tyr?" Inquirió Jötnar.

"Ama a la diosa" replicó Dökkálfar, "y la razón de eso es que es más humano que todos los demás draugr; pues la diosa le concedió poder recordar su vida. Le devolvió el saber quién fue y cómo fue su vida, aun así, él no pidió seguir hacia el Helgafell; escogió quedarse a su lado". Loptr pareció fascinado.

"Te ayudaré," retomó lo que decía Encantadora, "seduciré más demonios que hagan de tu escolta".

"No" algo de lo que Dökkálfar dijo le había devuelto la necedad. "Ser llevado por un grupo de demonios suena más temerario que esperar por Thor, me quedaré".

"Entonces puedo seducir a Dökkálfar, si lo que necesitas es una escolta más seria" y dicho eso, ella se había dejado caer en el regazo del elfo oscuro y le había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos.

La cara de espanto que él puso, le quitó a Encantadora la concentración necesaria para hacer un hechizo seductor. Se desternilló de risa y le dio un beso al elfo oscuro en la frente. El Jötnar igual se carcajeaba de lo lindo.

Fue en ese momento en que Sigurd había dicho:

"Las aves negras no están, desde hace rato que no las veo planear en torno nuestro". El Jötnar alzó una mano para convocarlas de regreso a él pero nada pasó.

Las filgyas se habían desecho, peor aún, se deshicieron sin que él se percatase de ello. Un fallo en su magia que Encantadora no comprendía. Cuando notaron la brecha en sus defensas tenían encima a Bjära, venía buscando al Jötnar. El seiðmaðr parecía entre agraviado y preocupado, le tomó lo suyo reaccionar, así que Sigurd y ella tuvieron que luchar con ese monstruo. Encantadora lo odiaba porque, el oso jabalí, carecía de raciocinio así que era inmune a su seidh. Al final vencieron a Bjära pero entre esa distracción Harut y Marut habían arribado a través del puente de Dökkálfar, llevaban consigo un centenar de demonios con los cuáles los rodearon a toda prisa. Los cuatro lucharon con desesperación pero su intento era inútil, eran demasiados. Los demonios que ella había seducido fueron abatidos. Harut y Marut se habían ocupado de Dökkálfar. Tenían esta extraña magia, a todas luces muy demoníaca, que consistía en que dejaban fluir su energía desde sus manos como si fuesen zarcillos oscuros, unos que se te introducían por la boca, las orejas, los ojos y la nariz; te contaminaban con su energía y te volvían un títere. Harut y Marut tenían en su poder a Dökkálfar y se habían apropiado de su puente.

Los demonios idénticos no buscaban matarlos pues eso tan sólo los devolvería de vuelta dónde la diosa, por lo menos a los draugr. Lo que querían era llevárselos a su fortaleza a hacerle compañía a Tyr. Querían sobre todo a Dökkálfar, estaban felices con el puente que había creado. Le habían quitado la muleta así que Encantadora lo sostenía pasando uno de sus brazos encima de sus hombros.

Dökkálfar quería derribar su puente pero no podía, su cuerpo ya no era suyo. En un ataque de rebeldía, Sigurd decapitó a Dökkálfar. La sangre del elfo oscuro le cayó encima a Encantadora quien no esperaba eso. Sigurd iba a matarla a ella igual para escapar de las garras de Harut y Marut, pero uno fue más rápido y le clavó una daga en el cogote.

Había sido el Jötnar. Encantadora lo miró inquisitiva. Él negó. No quería quedarse sin aliados y en manos de los demonios. Eso había pensado ella hasta que Jötnar empezó a hablar nevirio con Harut y Marut los cuáles se mostraron amables e inclusive se diría que hospitalarios con él.

"Diles que no usen su seidh conmigo, los seguiré a la buena" le pidió Encantadora, le daba asco pensar en ser corrompida por esa sustancia oscura que los demonios exudaban.

.

Harut y Marut dejaron su centenar de demonios atrás, les dieron órdenes de continuar hacia el lago Gjöll, les indicaron que debían matar al guardián de ese sitio, a Hafgufa. A Jötnar y a Encantadora los llevarían a su fortaleza. Encantadora se convirtió en el primer draugr en averiguar cómo hacían Harut y Marut para andar a sus anchas por el Gnipahellir. El paso se anegaba con agua que hacía que el nivel del pantano, venenoso por supuesto, subiera hasta ahogar a los intrusos. Era una defensa más para impedir a los demonios invadir el reino de la diosa. Ahora, Harut y Marut, tenían consigo este bicho llamado Lyngbakr, el cual era un animal pero además era un cambia formas. Se transformó en una especie de serpiente marina enorme, poseía cuernos larguísimos en la cabeza y una hilera de escamas que sobresalían sobre su lomo, desde los cuernos hasta la cola. Los cuatro; Harut, Marut, Jötnar y Encantadora habían trepado sobre su lomo a horcajadas. Lyngbakr era inmune al veneno del Gnipahellir y acarreaba a sus amos como si fuese un monstruoso drakar.

–No pierden la razón –murmuró Encantadora mientras miraba a Harut y Marut parados en el cuello de Lyngbakr, se agarraban de sus cuernos para no perder el equilibrio e iban conversando tan campantes como lo que más. Se suponía que todas las criaturas que intentaban cruzar el Gnipahellir enloquecían y se mataban entre ellos, pero Harut y Marut eran inmunes. Encantadora conjuró un escudo que la protegiera del hálito maligno que flotaba sobre las aguas, se encerró dentro de esta esfera de energía. Desde ahí miraba a Jötnar, tenía su bolsa de cuero colgada en bandolera y se sujetaba la barriga prominente; la miró por un momento y después imitó su hechizo. Ella no sabía que pensar respecto a él, quizás si era un demonio después de todo.

.

Un cuerpo apareció flotando boca arriba. Harut y Marut desviaron a Lyngbakr en su dirección acercándose despacio. Cuando la criatura se detuvo, Encantadora se puso de pie para tener un atisbo de la identidad del cadáver.

Era Rojo.

Por un momento había temido que se tratase de Lotte. Harut y Marut lo alcanzaron con la energía oscura que era su seidh y entre ambos lo subieron a bordo. El Jötnar no prestó ninguna atención a su compañero fallecido, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Encantadora lo pasó de largo con cuidado de no caerse. La esfera en que se había guarecido fue con ella.

Harut o Marut, Encantadora no distinguía cual era cual, desenvainó una daga y con la punta le alzó el labio superior al cuerpo. Encantadora notó que tenía los dientes frontales rotos y además, por lo abultado de sus cachetes, le habían metido algo en la boca. Harut o Marut deslizó con cuidado la daga y sacó eso que tenía atorado; eran los testículos de Rojo. Los ojos de Encantadora fueron a la entrepierna de su compañero por inercia y notó que efectivamente, le habían abierto el escroto.

–¿La causa de muerte fue que lo descojonaron vivo? –Inquirió el otro demonio con desagrado, hablaba en la lengua común.

–No –repuso el primero. –Le hicieron esto después de matarlo. Tiene cercenada la garganta –indicó antes de erguirse y empujar con el pie el cadáver de vuelta al agua.

No habían sido Harut y Marut. Encantadora volvió a su lugar en silencio. Algo más mataba a los draugr que intentaron cruzar el Gnipahellir. Tenía un mal presentimiento, porque ella sabía que cuando Cal torturaba, a veces le metía la punta de un cuerno en la boca a sus víctimas para obligarlos a tragar veneno; y que cuando eso pasaba a veces les rompía los dientes frontales en el proceso.

–Cal, Lotte, Thor –estaba preocupada.

.

Siguieron navegando en su barcaza viviente. No cesaba de llover y la bruma que los rodeaba por momentos parecía aún más densa. La visibilidad era escasa. Uno de los demonios le había tendido una botella a Jötnar el cual la aceptó y bebió de buen grado. Encantadora lo vió hacer un gesto de desagrado pero siguió bebiendo. Todos estaban muy callados. Encantadora no sabía que tan grande era el Gnipahellir, ni cuanto tardarían en cruzarlo. De pronto Jötnar alzó una mano y apuntó en una dirección con un dedo, no habló ni se puso de pie; había intuido algo entre la neblina. Harut y Marut desviaron a Lyngbakr en esa dirección. Jötnar trató de acomodarse pero sus puntos de apoyo eran algo escasos. Se sujetó rodeando con su brazo una de las crestas escamosas de la criatura en la que navegaban. El tono azul de su piel parecía haber empalidecido y tenía pequeñas gotitas de sudor perlándole la frente. Encantadora dejó de prestarle atención pues Harut y Marut decían algo en un tono excitado. Jötnar y Amora atisbaron algo flotando sobre las aguas. Todos los viajeros a lomos de Lyngbakr reconocieron la capa roja.

.

Lyngbakr se aproximó con cautela. Harut y Marut desenvainaron, no sus dagas, sino sus espadas y los dos se volvieron prácticamente negros, de tanto seidh que desplegaron. Uno de ellos se giró a Encantadora para darle una advertencia.

–Te vas a tragar partes importantes de ti como te muevas –Jötnar no recibió una dosis de amenazas.

Thor estaba flotando boca arriba, pero estaba vivo. En cuanto se percató de la presencia de la serpiente marina recompuso su postura.

–Loptr –llamó con su voz tan masculina que podía convertir a Encantadora, o al menos a algunas partes suyas bien importantes, en jalea. –Loptr –repitió Thor. El adorable tonto estaba sonriendo mientras nadaba en dirección a ellos.

–Está alucinando –concluyó Encantadora.

Harut y Marut lo dejaron aproximarse. Cuando estuvo cerca lo atacaron. Encantadora vio que lo pinchaban con sus espadas; pero Thor no cayó por ello. Se impulsó con su gran fuerza y alcanzó a uno de los demonios por la muñeca tirándolo al gua con él.

–¡Harut! –Gritó el que quedaba y que por lo tanto debía ser Marut.

Thor y Harut estaban tratando de ahogarse uno al otro, porque claro luchar con la espada sin un sitio en el cual pararse, era algo fútil. Harut trataba de maniatar a Thor con los zarcillos de su magia, los cuales ondulaban brotando de sus dedos como si fuesen pequeños tentáculos. Pero Thor le apartaba la cara. Encantadora lo vio darle un puñetazo en la cara a Harut, hallando eso más útil que su intento de estrangulamiento.

Marut estaba desviando a Lyngbakr en dirección a Thor para auxiliar a su doble. Encantadora y Jötnar se agarraron de las escamas de la serpiente como mejor pudieron, sujetándose con las puntas de sus dedos. Encantadora no quería caer al agua, estaba buscando el modo de ayudar a Thor.

En eso una flecha hendió el aire y le dio de lleno a Marut el cual cayó al agua sin siquiera una queja. Encantadora distinguió plumas blancas en la flecha antes de que el demonio se hundiera.

–¡Cal! –Lyngbakr estaba tratando de sacudírselos pero Jötnar ya intentaba calmarlo. Le estaba hablando nevirio a la serpiente marina. –Cal, no dispares –ordenó Encantadora con frustración cuando una nueva flecha le dio a la serpiente en el lomo. Encantadora sintió que Lyngbakr se sacudía. –¡Idiota! Ayuda a Thor en vez de gastar tus flechas con nosotros. –Le pidió a Cal aunque no la veía.

Notó que Lotte ya venía nadando hacia Thor y Harut. Llevaba un puñal sujeto entre los dientes. Harut se apresuró a agarrarle la cara en cuanto la tuvo cerca, llenándola con su seidh; pero atacar a Lotte implicaba descuidar a Thor. El comandante draugr agarró al demonio por la espalda y lo hundió en el agua junto con él.

–Thor –gritó Lotte pero ella no lo imitó. Se quedó flotando procurando mantener la cabeza por encima de la superficie.

Emergieron cerca de la serpiente. Thor se izó con una mano en el lomo de Lyngbakr y con la mano libre haló a Harut consigo. Lo subió también, el demonio había perdido su espada pero Encantadora zafó la daga que llevaba al cinto, se apresuró a ponérsela en el cuello. Harut estaba escupiendo agua hasta por la nariz. El veneno del Gnipahellir tenía efecto rápido, su mirada ya estaba desenfocada.

Thor estaba pasando de largo a Harut y a Encantadora. Se abalanzó sobre Jötnar para estrecharlo. Al menos no se puso a besarlo. Lotte se les estaba acercando con largas brazadas, Cal venía flotando encima de un cuerpo. Era elfa y por lo tanto era ligera así que podía permitirse usar a sus víctimas a manera de barca. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para pasarse al lomo de la serpiente, Encantadora comprobó que el cadáver era de Einheriar.

–¿Es qué se cargaron a todos? –Reprendió a la elfa la cual la miró como si Encantadora fuera una presa también.

–Kranjcar se nos escapó.

–¿Y Larus? –Inquirió la Encantadora que no podía creerse que Cal hubiese podido con él.

–Dije que Kranjcar y Negro escaparon, así que asesinamos a todos los demás. Eran basura, escoria inferior que no merecía existir ni siquiera como draugr. –Los ojos de Cal fueron al Jötnar. –Es esa huldra espantosa –se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada pero Thor se enderezó, imponente y rápido.

–Siéntate, no consentiré más desobediencia de parte tuya. –Cal lo miró desafiante, no acató la orden.

–Es el efecto del Gnipahellir –le dijo Encantadora sabiendo que era inútil. Iban a matarse uno al otro. Lotte los distrajo de su riña pues se puso a vomitar, también ella había tragado veneno que ahora le corroía las tripas. Cal abandonó su alegato para sujetar a su compañera.

–Dile que la salve, que use su magia demoníaca para sanarla –le ordenó Cal a Thor, haciendo alusión al poder de Jötnar.

–Lo haré, cuando salgamos de aquí –lo que Thor menos necesitaba era que Lotte estuviera indemne y dispuesta a seguir a su trastornada elfa. –Siéntate –repitió Thor, poniéndole una amenaza implícita a cada sílaba –o las arrojaré a las dos de vuelta al agua.

Lotte tiró de la mano de Cal la cual finalmente se sentó a su lado. La norn miraba a Thor con atención.

–¿Por qué no te hace efecto? ¿Por qué no estás enfermo como Harut y yo?

Thor no respondió tan sólo sonrió con suficiencia. Se acercó a Encantadora, ella pensó que iba a preguntarle por Dökkálfar y Sigurd, pero en vez de eso agarró por el cuello a Harut.

–Nos guiarás fuera de aquí –le prometió Thor.

Pero por alguna razón, Encantadora pensó que ese "nos" sólo implicaba a Jötnar y a Thor. Todo lo demás no le importaba.

.

Tocaron tierra dos días después. Encantadora había tranquilizado a Calimacil y a Lotte compartiéndoles de su magia que la escudaba de la locura. No se tomó las mismas molestias por Thor y por Jötnar. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar percatarse de que igual que les pasaba a Harut y Marut, no sucumbían a la locura, ni se agredían mutuamente. Thor había tomado a Jötnar entre sus brazos para que pudiera dormir, no cesaba de acariciarle el abdomen a su antojo, le susurraba al oído palabras que Encantadora nunca le escucharía.

La lluvia cesó por fin, y en cuanto emergieron del Gnipahellir el nivel del agua comenzó a descender vertiginosamente hasta que Lyngbakr no pudo seguir avanzando entre lodo. Thor se apresuró a romperle el cuello a Harut. La forma de serpiente de Lyngbakr fue disminuyendo enroscándose cerca de su amo fenecido. Cal observaba a la criatura con sus fríos ojos de depredador y cuando juzgó que era el momento sacó la espada y le dio un tajo certero en la unión del cuello con el cuerpo, justo por encima de sus cuernos.

–¡No! –Gritó Jötnar y Thor se apresuró a detener a la elfa, interponiéndose. Estaba más lúcida pero no por ello menos sangrienta. –Lo necesito –siseó el Jötnar viendo que Lyngbakr adquiría la forma de un ave, la cual quizás era la original.

Calimacil por poco y lo decapitó con su ataque, las manos del Jötnar brillaron en el verde esmeralda de su seidh, las heridas del ave se cerraron. Lyngbakr graznó y agitó las alas antes de posarse en el hombro del Jötun. Después de curar al cambiaformas hizo lo mismo con Lotte, tal como habían prometido.

.

Loki le acarició el negro plumaje a Lyngbakr, le tendió algo de carne de lindworm que aún llevaba en su bolsa de provisiones. El ave graznó y le picoteó un dedo sin hacerle daño antes de engullir el bocado.

–Debes tener sed –dijo Loki, pues él tenía sed. Igual tenía una botella de vino la cual no dudó en compartir. Se rió cuando Lyngbakr se sacudió erizando el plumaje luego de probar la bebida.

Sintió la respiración de Thor junto a su mejilla y cuando se giró a mirarlo recibió un beso. Tenía esperanzas de poder negociar con la diosa. Estaba muy cerca de Tyr y ese draugr le era el más valioso de todos a Hela. Si tan sólo pudiera apoderarse de él y conducirlo al Elvidner, entonces la obligaría a devolverle el alma de Thor a cambio de Tyr. Thor haría lo que le pidiera y las lobas harían lo que Thor mandase. Todo estaría bien.

Se sobó el abdomen, estaba creciendo cada vez más rápido y había comenzado a socavar su seidh. Había dispuesto de mucho poder por largo tiempo pero las cosas empezaban a tomar un curso que él ya conocía y que temía.

–Vete –le susurró Thor tras besarlo nuevamente. Loki negó y le sonrió.

–No sin ti.

–Iré contigo –replicó Thor plegándose a sus primeros deseos. –Las lobas se ocuparán de Tyr. Te llevaré de regreso y este bombito azul nacerá donde debe nacer.

–Thor, confía en mí, sé lo que hago –le dijo Loki. –Te necesito conmigo en esto, debo llegar hasta Tyr y debo ser yo quien lo conduzca hasta Hela.

–¿Conducirlo? En cuanto lo tenga a tiro le partiré el cuello para devolvérselo a la diosa. –Loki negó.

–No, él debe terminar en mis manos, cuando me pertenezca Hela no tendrá opción, salvo regresarme lo que es mío –Thor entrecerró los ojos, lo sujetó por el cuello como solía hacer y lo acercó por otro beso más.

Loki era generoso con sus caricias. Thor lo besó mordiéndole al final hasta hacerle sangre. Loki se apartó sorprendido de la fiereza del gesto. Se pasó la lengua por el borde del labio, le supo al hierro de su propia sangre. Thor hacía lo mismo emulándolo como si fuese su reflejo.

–¿Para eso es todo esto? ¿Para qué te regrese a Svadilfari?

–No –Loki entendió entonces el motivo por el que estaba molesto. Eran sus malditos celos. –No es por él. No quiero el alma de Svadilfari, sino la tuya.

–¿La mía?

–Te llevaré conmigo al mundo de los vivos, te dejaré cargar este pequeño jötun. –Thor se carcajeó, burlón y cruel.

–Seré un bonito espíritu posado a tu lado. Me pido tu hombro derecho dado que Lyngbakr se ha apropiado del izquierdo. ¿Mi alma? Eres un idiota. –Thor ya se alejaba pero Loki lo alcanzó de un brazo.

–Puedo hacerlo, tengo el poder necesario para revivirte. ¿Prefieres quedarte en este sitio para toda la eternidad a intentar escaparte conmigo? Te pido que des un salto de fe junto conmigo. –Thor lo observaba escudriñando su rostro con avidez. Una de sus manos se posó en la barriga de Loki. Lo manoseaba tanto, que compensaba lo esquivo que Loki se había portado cuando gestó a Hërin. Finalmente Thor asintió y Loki sonrió triunfal. –No dejes que maten a Tyr.

–Hablas como si ya lo tuviésemos a nuestra disposición. Quien sabe qué clase de demonios lo resguardan. Habrá pelea y será bastante dura.

Miraron a lo lejos. El perfil de un castillo se mostraba ante ellos. Estaba sobre una colina de rocas escarpadas y se llegaba a él por un estrecho sendero de grava suelta. Loki se soltó de los brazos de Thor. Laevateinn apareció en su mano. Debía enseñarle un hechizo a Lyngbakr, le mostró su seidh a su acompañante cambia formas y el halcón negro se transformó en un caballo. Emulaba la forma que tuvo Svadilfari cuando Bölthorn lo había transformado antes de entrar al Ginnungagap. Thor le ayudó a montar sin arreos ni silla; se veía un poco receloso de lo que hacían, pero Loki estaba seguro que Lyngbakr no lo derribaría. Le había salvado la vida y ahora era su amo.

Las lobas rezongaron algo de que si el descanso de "su alteza" había terminado, ya podían seguir su camino. Loki no estaba seguro de cuál de las tres era peor, si la insubordinada y cruel Telenma; la soez Holme o la vanidosa Amora. Por él las tres podrían pudrirse, pero Thor y él las necesitaban para vencer y apoderarse de Tyr.

Todos iban con sus armas preparadas.

–Thor –le habló Telenma. –No veo ningún guardia, no hay movimiento. –La voz de la elfa resonó a pesar de que habló en un tono bajo y mesurado. –Que los seiðmaðr manden un Etiäinen o una Filgya por delante. –Sugirió.

Thor estuvo de acuerdo, miró a Loki el cual negó, se le encogió el estómago de angustia. Ya no podía hacer esa magia. Karnilla le advirtió y caso le suplicó, que no dejase que su seidh se agotara dejándolo a la deriva, pero no podía parar ahora. El punto de no retorno para él, fue cuando Amora le pidió volver, allá en su enclave junto al Slid. Ahora estaba demasiado voluminoso para andar sólo y pronto no habría más salida para él que triunfar en su arriesgado plan. Su hijo estaba muy quieto dentro de él, el galope suave de Lyngbakr debía haberlo arrullado. Su pequeño aesir.

Amora cumplió la petición de Telenma, envió por delante filgyas con forma de gatos. Nada útil para luchar pero su sigilo los hacía vigías perfectos. Fueron y vinieron para contarle a su ama que no había nadie, el camino estaba despejado.

Conforme fueron ascendiendo comprobaron que el castillo no estaba vacío. Todas las almenas de la fortaleza estaban encendidas y también había luces iluminando los ventanales. La fortaleza de Garm era enorme y tenía gárgolas con la forma del perro de los infiernos sobre las murallas. Tenía un foso el cual se superba mediante un foso. Loki había oído de labios de Larus y de Dökkálfar, que este castillo marcó la frontera del reino de Hela por un larguísimo tiempo. Hasta que Mephisto se lo arrebató y lo puso en manos de Harut y Marut, los cuáles lo empleaban de fortaleza y asentamiento oficial.

–Si todo se complica debes retroceder –le pidió Thor a Jötnar, –haz que Lyngbakr corra y yo te seguiré. Nos iremos sin Tyr si hace falta pero no te pondré en mayor peligro.

–Que enternecedor –dijo Lotte con sarcasmo. –Los demonios los alcanzaran, espero que maten a tu ramera tan rápido que ni se dé cuenta de ello. Lo lamento por este bebé, a quien le tocó semejante madre.

Thor ignoró a Holme. Le hizo una señal de Loki de detenerse y él frenó su caballo. Thor y las tres lobas avanzaron. Alguien gritó una orden y el puente sobre el foso fue bajado. Un grupo de demonios de caras hermosas pero absolutamente inexpresivas salió al trote del castillo. Sus rostros parecían esculpidos en cera y sus cabellos parecían artificiales pelucas. Llevaban puestas armaduras plateadas decoradas con capas de plumas de colores vivos. Todos llevaban lanzas pero las sostenían contra ellos, no amenazaban con ellas. Formaron dos filas que se desplegaron alrededor de los draugr.

–Bienvenidos –detrás de esa especie de escolta de honor apareció una mujer ataviada en un vestido dorado y largo que refulgía a pesar de la penumbra. Tenía el cabello blanco y peinado en un intrincado chongo que se alzaba por encima de su cabeza al menos un metro. La prenda se le ceñía con soltura a su estilizada figura. Tenía larguísimas pestañas que le rozaban las cejas al parpadear y los labios coloreados de morado. –Bienvenidos sean –añadió abriendo los brazos y haciéndoles una caravana delicada.

–¿Qué está pasando? –Inquirió Holme, ninguno había bajado su arma.

–Los esperábamos. Aguardamos largamente por nuestro lord, Exaj da Afaetr. –La mujer les indicó el interior del castillo.

Loki les había dado alcance y desmontó. Los draugr consultaron entre sí lo que debían hacer y finalmente los cinco enfilaron sobre el puente. Lyngbakr se transformó en halcón y voló al hombro de la mujer quien lo acarició cariñosamente demostrando que se conocían.

Cuando cruzaron el puente descubrieron un patio de armas en el que hondeaban largos estandartes blancos, no tenían ninguna insignia. Había más demonios de cara inexpresiva y armadura de gala. Unos ataviados de maneras ridículas, con sombreros enormes para sus cabezas y túnicas de colores muy chillones vinieron corriendo con una alfombra roja la cual desplegaron ante ellos para que pudieran avanzar. Hermosas mujeres casi desnudas les tiraban pétalos de flores. Holme parecía algo confiada, fue la primera en bajar su arma. Cuando cruzaron el patio de armas y llegaron al interior del castillo, fueron recibidos con un estallido de música y ovaciones.

–¡Salve Exaj da Afaetr! –Decía una multitud vestida como para una fiesta. Algunos de los demonios parecían perfectamente humanos excepto por tener cuernos, otros tenían ojos de insecto o de felino, había algunos que parecían estar hechos de fuego, de hielo, de lodo. Unos eran tan grandes que sus cabezas rozaban las lámparas del techo y otros tan pequeños como un infante.

La mujer del vestido dorado iba delante de ellos deslizándose más que caminando. Los draugr vieron mesas dispuestas con comida y vino, había acróbatas haciendo malabarismos. Todos los reverenciaban.

Thor alcanzó la mano de Loki y entrelazó sus dedos con él, seguía alerta.

–Mis señores, mis señores –se alzó una voz poderosa. Su dueño era un demonio de aspecto completamente humano. Emulaba la figura de un aesir, tenía cabellos rubios y una larga barba de aspecto pulcro. Era musculoso y alto. A Loki le hizo pensar en un Odín más joven. La música cesó y se hizo un silencio reverencial. –Bienvenidos sean, hermosas damas, poderoso Thor y nuestro alabado Exaj da Afaetr.

–¿Quién coño es ese Exaj? –Inquirió Holme.

–Me alegra que lo preguntes graciosa doncella –Holme entrecerró los ojos como si la hubiera insultado.

–Es el mesías, el Gran Destructor del Universo que nos fue anunciado desde hace eones en diversas profecías. Es quien gobernará el inframundo para glorificarlo uniendo por primera vez el trono dela muerte y el trono demoníaco. Contempladlo. –El demonio se apartó reverendo una escultura que no habían notado, la cual estaba detrás suyo. Todos los demonios se arrodillaron nuevamente, ahora ante la efigie.

–¿Pero qué mierdas? –Holme lo dijo pero todos lo pensaron. Inclusive Loki.

Sólo él siguió adelante. Se soltó de Thor y pasó junto al demonio el cual sonreía arrobado. Se paró delante de la estatua la cual era algo más alta que él pero en todo lo demás eran iguales. Los mismos colores azules, los ojos rojos, el cabello negro, los rasgos, todo. La imagen del Gran Destructor del Universo era la suya.

No comprendía nada.

–Pongo a tu disposición este castillo mi señor –dijo el demonio. –Todo cuanto hay en él te pertenece incluida mi humilde persona.

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Loki.

–Mi amadísimo Exaj, soy el más humilde de tus siervos a quien comandas, mi nombre es Mephistopheles.

Así que este era el enemigo de Hela, el amo de Harut y Marut, el terrible Mephisto. Loki lo miró desde su posición mientras hincaba rodilla ante él igual que habían hecho todos los demás. Su mirada fue más allá hasta Thor y las lobas. Los cuatro draugr tenían cara de sentirse hondamente traicionados.

Seguramente estaban pensando todos lo mismo: "sí se trataba de un demonio".

Viendo el fasto, la riqueza y la sumisión, inclusive Loki se lo estaba cuestionando.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	55. Capítulo LIV

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO LIV

* * *

**Notas de las autoras:**

Créditos a los mismos de siempre.

Hola a todas. Esperamos que pasen unas felices vacaciones. Nosotras hemos estado algo saturadas de cosas pero terminamos este capítulo un poco antes. ¡Yey!

Ojo: quizás nos estemos pasando de la raya con este capítulo porque el único personaje canon que sale en él es Karnilla. El caso es que decidimos narrar lo que los amigos de Thor y Loki están haciendo en el mundo de los vivos. (U.U) den un saltito de fe pues lo que pasa aquí hace olas que alcanzarán Asgard. Por favor no nos tomateen.

Mil gracias por los review que nos han llegado, les prometemos que todo se irá aclarando poco a poco. Queremos agradecer a Mizhuz a quien no podemos responderle vía reply. No tenemos un fic con Thor y Loki en la vida real salvo: You're not Ulysses. El cual puedes encontrar en mi perfil. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Advertencias:** AU, tradiciones norn.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo LIV:

Eyvindur se había desvanecido durante el desayuno y pronto los más allegados a él, supieron que era por obra de la diosa Hela. Vanima impidió que la noticia se regase entre la corte de elfos oscuros de Dor-En-Ernil. Svadilfari permanecía junto al lecho del rey al igual que Lord Aldor.

-Su temperatura se ha elevado más -informó Svadilfari mientras ponía su mano sobre la frente perlada de sudor, del rey. Eyvindur seguía inconsciente tras su desvanecimiento en el desayuno pero su semblante pálido se tornó en enrojecido debido a la fiebre que se apoderó de él súbitamente. Lord Aldor estaba sentado al otro lado del lecho del soberano, en las manos tenía un cuenco lleno de agua con flores y recitaba una larga oración a las diosas. Svadilfari le ayudó para hacer que Eyvindur la bebiera.

-Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad. –Recitaba el sabio.

-¿Por qué Hela se le acercó? -Preguntó Svadilfari. Lord Aldor no había podido confrontar a la diosa respecto a sus razones como había hecho con Mephisto, pues cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y de quién era obra, Hela ya había abandonado el cuerpo de Dema. Todo lo contrario de lo que pensó Elemmíre, quien había desenvainado la espada en cuanto comprendió lo que el istyar decía y se había abalanzado sobre Dema como si así pudiera salvar a su rey... -No creo que lo haya atacado para herirlo, de ser así, el aether lo hubiera defendido y yo lo habría percibido –Siguió diciendo Svadilfari. -Dema no puede llamar a la diosa de la muerte ni hacer uso de sus oscuros dones, es únicamente un avatar; y si ella dice que Hela sólo quería hablar, le creo pero… -En el pasado Hela lo había auxiliado para salvar a Loki, por eso no tenía mala opinión de ella, hasta ahora.

-Las razones de los dioses sólo los dioses las entienden -masculló Lord Aldor -pero no voy a permitir que Hela haga lo que desee de mi hijo, como hizo con Loki.

Svadilfari respingó al escucharlo mencionar. A veces tenía la impresión de que Lord Aldor sabía lo que había sucedido en la torre de Omentielva respecto a Loki; pero jamás les decía nada ni a Eyvindur ni a él. Decidió no poner a prueba el interés del istyar y revisó la temperatura de Eyvindur una vez más con el dorso de la mano.

Vanima se había llevado a Dema tras calmar a Elemmíre que estaba sumamente enfadado de que alguien con la venia de la diosa de la muerte hubiera ostentado un cargo tan cercano al rey. Lord Aldor prometió hechizarla para repeler la influencia de Hela en cuanto Eyvindur estuviera con bien; aún así habían encerrado en sus alcobas a la chica. Eyriander había permanecido en la sala durante varias horas hasta que Lord Aldor la convenció de descansar y le había ordenado a Elemmíre fungir como guardián de la reina madre.

Svadilfari no había dicho nada más pero se había quedado junto con el istyar, callado, casi sin que lo notaran, para velar el estado de salud de su amigo.

-Lo único que sé es que los descuidos cuestan caros, y los míos; aún más. -Dijo el lord.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y Vanima entró dando excusas pero no iba para ver al rey, a quien de todos modos le lanzó una larga mirada preocupada.

-Svadilfari, necesito que vengas conmigo. -Y a pesar de que no quería, dejó la estancia pues el rostro de Vanima no aceptaba negativas en ese momento. Se alejaron con pasos presurosos a través de un pasillo. -Tulk nos ha pedido una reunión con la tripulación de Aryante, es sobre la sumisión de éstos. No puedo posponerla o se preguntarán con razón a qué, y no puedo aludir a Hela porque no me creerán o peor aún, tendríamos que revelar que Dema contacta con la diosa…

-Ni queremos que se diga que un elfo oscuro envenenó al rey en Dor-En-Ernil -terminó la frase de Vanima. Ella asintió gravemente.

-Es el peor momento para lo que ha sucedido.

-Vamos, hablemos con Aryante -la animó Svadilfari, era lo que debía hacer mientras el rey estuviera convaleciente. Estaba preocupado por Eyvindur y le gustaría volver a su lado pero esto también era importante, estaba seguro de que si estuviera consciente, su amigo le diría que se ocupara de sus elfos y no de él. -Lord Aldor no se le apartará hasta que se encuentre con bien, y si terminamos pronto, podré volver a su lado.

.

El salón de audiencias del castillo en Dor-En-Ernil tenía una larga pared de ventanas que permitían ver bien el interior. Tenía un escabel de madera tallada con el estandarte de Malekith por detrás, se había hablado de que los emblemas de la estrella de cinco picos y de la serpiente coronada debían fundirse pero nadie había hecho sugerencia alguna de tal boceto. Cuando Svadilfari traspasó la puerta se encontró no sólo con Aryante sino con varios de los capitanes que habían fondeado para enterarse de lo que se cocía ahí en Svartálfheim y también con algunos de los ya asentados, entre ellos Olwa y Tankol. Todo el mundo reventaba de curiosidad por saber qué ocurriría. Svadilfari tomó su asiento y un paje apareció de inmediato con un asiento mullido a su lado para Vanima. Tulk se quedó de pie mientras que el secretario Eydís, muy formal en sus labores a pesar de ser el único elfo de luz presente, ocupó un lugar apartado, pero listo para hacer cualquier anotación.

Aryante fue quien avanzó e hizo una reverencia escueta antes de tomar la palabra. Allá en tiempos de los drakares, los marinos podían acercarse a su capitán en asamblea cuando quisieran y dirigirle la palabra aunque éste no hubiera dado su consentimiento; al revés de cómo sucedía con los reyes.

-En Asgard nos sometimos a ti como príncipe de Svartálfheim, y es así como en este momento te reconozco y no como lord del señorío del este. -Svadilfari reconoció que Aryante parecía querer poner a prueba su paciencia. La elfa presentó su caso rápidamente, con hechos desnudos donde rememoró la cacería que los elfos de luz emprendieron contra los elfos oscuros y que por ello no podían perdonarlos, vivir cerca de ellos y mucho menos, servir a su rey. Pero los presentes también deseaban dejar de ser parias, varios querían regresar a Asgard pero Odín no los aceptaría si lo eran. -Estoy segura de que Svadilfari lograría la independencia del este y del sur si así se lo propusiera -aventuró Aryante con gran asentimiento por parte de los capitanes. -Tulk me explicó por qué no podemos conquistar el resto de Svartálfheim pero eso no significa que debamos compartirlo con los otros elfos; que ellos estén en su lado del reino mientras nosotros nos quedamos con lo nuestro. Lo que queremos es que no cambien las leyes ancestrales de nuestro pueblo, ni la manera en que vivimos, ni queremos perder nuestro derecho a defendernos. Estamos dispuestos a presentar la sumisión ante ti, pero no ante Eyvindur. Deseamos darte nuestra palabra, que ya sabes que cuando se da a un amigo, es firme como el hierro; que seas tú quien nos dirija y no él. Eso puedes comprenderlo ¿no es así?

Svadilfari se removió incómodo.

-Puedo respetarlo, incluso cuando debo oponerme a ello. -Aryante pareció mirarlo como si Svadilfari la hubiera golpeado directo en la cara. Hubo un revuelo plagado de enfado. -Jamás les pediría que hicieran algo contrario a su conciencia por lo que no creo que deban pedirme a mí, que atente contra la mía haciendo la guerra a mi rey. -Vanima le había explicado a él, que jamás debía ponerse en una posición donde se entendiera que desafiaba directamente a Eyvindur.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque comprendo mejor el mundo y mi posición en este -dijo Svadilfari. -Dicen que no me reconocen como Lord del este pero es el único título que ostento, no soy más el príncipe de Svartálfheim pues tal cosa no puede existir cuando hay un rey. Yo me he sometido a la soberanía de Eyvindur e instado a los demás hacerlo, si ahora aceptara sus peticiones sería un rebelde y un traidor. -Svadilfari levantó una mano para impedir que cualquiera lo interrumpiera. -Esto no significa que no me preocupe por sus drakares, por sus familias, ni por sus hijos. No significa que ahora seguiré ciegamente las leyes de los elfos de luz, siempre voy a velar por los elfos oscuros en la corte de Svartálfheim y promoveré los cambios necesarios para nosotros pero no dividiré el reino, no traeré más guerra y muerte.

-¿Y qué? ¿Debemos olvidarnos entonces de sus agravios? Sólo un hipócrita cambia para complacer a los demás -le espetó Aryante. -Nadie puede transformarse en otra criatura a voluntad.

-Bah -intervino Vanima –cada uno de nosotros tiene muchas facetas, no somos una persona, sino muchas. Podemos elegir cuál de nuestras muchas personas cultivar para cualquier propósito. No seas tan obtusa -la reprendió. -Si aceptan la sumisión al rey Eyvindur gozarán de derechos, serán llamados svartá, podrán tener tierras y un legado que heredar a sus hijos. Si su deseo es seguir navegando por el cosmos pueden hacerlo y vivir ahí donde les plazca sin que nadie pueda llamarlos "parias"; si son agraviados contaran con la protección de los embajadores.

-Los embajadores son elfos de luz, ¡jamás nos protegerán! -Rebatió alguien.

-En Asgard es un elfo de luz porque el rey Odín jamás aceptaría uno que no lo fuera; pero en los demás reinos se harán nombramientos con embajadores diferentes. -Vanima siguió como si nadie la hubiera interrumpido. -Lo que Svadilfari y yo queremos que sepan, es que siempre habrá un lugar para ustedes en Svartálfheim, que este es su reino natal, si así lo quieren.

-¿Y a cambio que tendremos que hacer? -Preguntó alguno.

-No pueden instar a otros elfos oscuros en contra del rey Eyvindur ni promover la guerra, deben acatar las leyes svartá y debe prevalecer la buena voluntad.

-Si queremos la dichosa ciudadanía, ¿no va ello implícito en la promesa?

-No, si escogen a gusto aquello a lo que se oponen. -A Svadilfari jamás se le habría ocurrido que pudieran aceptar a medias pero asintió, para dar más peso a las palabras de su Aranmaitë.

Aryante no había hablado más mientras que los capitanes parecían tener otras inquietudes. Discutieron ahí mismo qué debían hacer a continuación. Svadilfari esperaba que aceptaran ya la dichosa sumisión, odiaría tener que tildarlos de parias y relegarlos al espacio y a su vida de errantes. De pronto, Aryante se marchó furiosa dejando la sala con sus fuertes pisadas y seguida sólo de unos cuantos capitanes.

-Lord Svadilfari, mi nombre es Golasgil y aceptamos rendir pleitesía al rey, aunque es nuestro deseo continuar viajando por el cosmos y no asentarnos en Svartálfheim. -Svadilfari asintió. -Nos gustaría que la ceremonia tuviera lugar mañana mismo para que podamos marcharnos. -Les pidieron. Si Eyvindur se encontrara con bien, podría recibir a toda esa muchedumbre pero Svadilfari no supo si prometer que estaría ya en pie.

-Para agilizar la entrega de ciudadanía… -empezó a decir Vanima como si no hubiera ningún pensamiento que la distrajera o el rey estuviera con buena disposición -podemos recoger los nombres de todos aquellos que desean la ciudadanía y además partir, para que así puedan llevarse de una vez el documento que los acredita como svartá. Eso no debería llevar demasiado tiempo, tal vez dos o tres días, en lo que Eydís las hace. -Golasgil asintió junto con los demás, conformes aunque no satisfechos.

-Agradecemos la intervención que han tenido en nuestra petición -les dijo.

En cuanto dejaron la sala de audiencias, Vanima le aseguró que se encargaría de hablar con Aryante y que si no lograba convencerla de hincar la rodilla entonces se aseguraría que para esa misma tarde su drakar hubiera zarpado.

-No entiendo que le sucede -dijo Svadilfari mosqueado con ella.

-Que acaba de oír una desagradable verdad -le explicó Vanima -y prefiere atacarla antes que asumirla.

-Yo jamás dije que haría la guerra con Eyvindur. -No había ido para eso a Svartálfheim aunque ya puestos, si le confesaba a Aryante cuáles fueron las verdaderas razones por las que dejó Asgard para ir a Svartálfheim, seguro ella también le abofetearía como alguna vez Vanima hizo. -Hablaré yo con ella en persona, es mi amiga y creo que atenderá a mis palabras sino estamos en medio de una sala de audiencias.

.

Pero Aryante no quiso escucharlo, o quizás si lo hizo pero igualmente lo envió a pasear a los infiernos y como ella era la capitán de su drakar, lo expulsó de éste. Svadilfari volvió derrotado a las estancias del castillo. Desde que había iniciado su ascenso como príncipe, era la primera vez que no conseguía lo que se proponía.

Le había pedido a Vanima que si algo cambiaba en el estado de salud de Eyvindur, que se lo informara de inmediato pero hasta ese momento no había recibido noticias de ningún paje ni noticia alguna había salido de las habitaciones del rey.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y se sintió cansado de tantas preocupaciones. Estaba deseando retirarse en sus aposentos, esa noche no podría cenar con Eyvindur. En su alcoba, las velas ardían en sus apliques, provocando un relieve de sombra en los paneles de madera. Le ofrecieron un ponche caliente antes de irse a la cama, el cuál aceptó. El placer de tumbarse sobre el lecho, con las sábanas preparadas y las almohadas sacudidas y ahuecadas; tras una larga jornada, fue exquisito. Pero no pudo dormir. A pesar de sus ansias por tumbarse, continuó despierto. Podía oír la pesada respiración de su madre en la habitación contigua. Se levantó en silencio y salió del aposento. En la cámara exterior reinaba la oscuridad. Las grandes ventanas del castillo no servían de nada cuando no había luna. Encontró la galería que llevaba de sus aposentos hasta los del rey, una oscilante antorcha en el otro extremo le mostró su longitud. Al final del pasillo se encontró con un par de macar alertas, los cuáles lo miraron cuando pasó de largo y entró a las estancias reales. La disposición de todas las alcobas era la misma. El dormitorio más íntimo y pequeño donde Eyvindur descansaba se abría a una cámara mayor donde Svadilfari encontró a Lord Aldor y a la reina madre. El lord estaba consultando un gran libro, una especie de tratado de medicina. La reina estaba dormida sobre uno de los sofás, agotada de vigilar el estado de salud de su hijo.

-¿Puedo verlo? -Le preguntó al lord en murmullos para no despertar a Eyriander. Éste asintió distraído.

Pasó de largo como una sombra hasta la estancia iluminada por velones. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y llevó su mano hacia la frente del enfermo, su temperatura seguía siendo elevada. Por un momento pensó que debería poner un correo a Nornheim para avisarle a Hagen. Seguramente nadie lo había hecho y Hagen merecía, por ser el amado de Eyvindur, enterarse de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-A si i-dhúath ú-orthor, ú or le a ú or nin -le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello corto. Le gustaría poder hacer algo más por él aparte de preocuparse y rondar encima de Lord Aldor para saber si ya tenía una solución. Tal vez si pondría ese correo a Nornheim y también le pediría ayuda a Karnilla pero cuando se decidió a hacerlo, se percató de que Eyvindur había despertado. Lo estaba viendo, sonrojado y respirando con dificultad pero en su mirada aturdida, estaba la lucidez de quién sabe dónde está y qué ha pasado.

-Agua -le pidió.

Svadilfari fue primero a la puerta.

-Ha despertado -le avisó a Lord Aldor. El istyar se precipitó con gran estruendo, para tratarse de un elfo, al interior de la habitación.

-Un paño -pidió el istyar. -Agua fría y tanaceto destilado. -Parecía que lo pedía pero en realidad todo lo estaba tomando él de un mueble anexo. Le frotó el rostro a Eyvindur devolviéndole lo que le faltaba de consciencia y apartó la copa de agua que Svadilfari aún sostenía para intercambiarla por un brebaje. Fue Svadilfari quien lo ayudó a enderezarse y beberla lentamente.

El alboroto había despertado a la reina madre que parada en el dintel de la puerta miraba la escena, se acercó lentamente, con una expresión de alivio y una oración saliendo de sus labios.

-Tu hijo no ha comido nada desde el desayuno ¿podrías ordenar que le trajeran algo? -Le pidió Lord Aldor -un caldo de conejo o de cualquier carne, para que tenga fuerzas. -Eyriander asintió y salió. -No he querido preguntar, pues no es mi deseo preocupar más a tu madre y Dema ya nos ha relatado que Hela deseaba hablar contigo ¿qué es lo que deseaba? -Le preguntó tal como Svadilfari también deseaba hacer.

Eyvindur le entregó a su maestro la copa vacía. Habló despacio y en voz baja.

-Hela deseaba hacer un trato contigo. -La mirada del istyar se ensombreció. -Me ha enseñado su verdadera faz, la mitad de su rostro está muerto y el otro es el de una anciana. Lo que ella deseaba de mí, era un pedazo de mi magia de tiempo para prolongar su existencia.

-Es una ironía que la diosa de la muerte no quiera morir -dijo el istyar. -Me imagino que su ofrecimiento debe de haberte resultado tentador, ¿qué te dijo?

Eyvindur levantó una de sus manos, aún tenía los dedos torcidos a la espera de que se pudiera hacer cirugía en ellos. Su visión no era tan terrible como en antaño pues todas las noches hacía curaciones sobre ellos; pero carecía de fuerza y le eran inútiles casi para cualquier labor. El rey los miró detenidamente, su magia fulguró en blanco y sus dedos crujieron pero el rostro de Eyvindur más que de dolor era de concentración. Cuando su magia cesó, sus dedos estaban curados y él parecía nuevamente exhausto.

-¿Has retrocedido el tiempo de tu herida? -Preguntó Lord Aldor.

-Sí y no -respondió Eyvindur -es mi magia de tiempo combinada con magia curativa.

-¿Magia curativa? ¿Cómo la de Loki? -Intervino Svadilfari sin poder quedarse callado. De pronto recordó que la diosa en persona le había dicho que esa magia provenía de ella, igual que los foreldrar, aquellos que con magia podían engendrar hijos. -Te ha hecho un foreldrar -dijo sumamente sorprendido. Pero eso significaba que Eyvindur había aceptado el pacto con la diosa.

Lord Aldor soltó un largo suspiro.

-Quien se acostumbra a hacer pactos con demonios pronto entre sus manos se encuentra atrapado -recitó algún dicho. -No debiste de haber aceptado, ahora comprendo el porqué de la fiebre, tu cuerpo está adaptándose a un seidh que no poseías de nacimiento. -Eyvindur miró apenado a su maestro.

El istyar se puso en pie y se alejó mascullando algo sobre precauciones, advertencias y falta de carácter. Svadilfari se quedó al lado de Eyvindur, no hizo comentario alguno sobre lo que acababa de revelar porque no consideraba que él pudiera reprenderlo por algo así. Él mismo hizo una vez un pacto con un demonio, con Bölthorn, a cambio de que le entregara a Loki. Una conducta muy desesperada de la que ahora mismo no se enorgullecía.

Eyvindur miró sus manos detenidamente sin alzar los ojos, pero empezó a hablar.

-Hela me enseñó un hilo del tejido de la diosa Skuld… una esperanza para mi futuro. Había una niña pequeña que irradiaba luz. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me llamó "Ada". Yo sé que no estoy vedado de tener hijos, puedo tenerlos con una dama; pero después de ver a esa niña, y de comprender que nacerá de mí… ¿cómo podía negarme y condenarla a no existir?

Svadilfari consideró que la diosa había sido muy astuta al mostrarle a aquella pequeña, de alguna manera lo había coaccionado.

-Si me permites decirlo, enhorabuena para ti y para Hagen -lo felicitó, tal vez inapropiadamente pero vio a Eyvindur esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-Hagen no es el consorte real -dijo la voz de Lord Aldor a sus espaldas. En las manos traía la bandeja de comida que Eyriander había ido a encargar. -Le he pedido a tu madre que descanse, que mañana podrá verte completamente establecido, así tú podrás pensar la manera en cómo le darás la noticia de lo que has hecho.

Lord Aldor se mostraba muy enojado y parecía que iba a seguir reprendiendo a Eyvindur, por lo que Svadilfari empezó a hablar para cambiar de tema. Le contó rápidamente lo que había sucedido en la asamblea y la actitud de Aryante y otros capitanes; y añadió la solución que Vanima había presentado.

-Vanima es muy hábil, me recuerda a Lady Nienor -dijo Eyvindur y añadió: -Has hecho lo posible por hacerlos entender la importancia de la paz entre nuestras razas y lo inútil que es guardar más rencores. Y ellos lo entenderán, con el tiempo y en sus propios términos. -El rey no parecía preocupado por lo que sucedía con los elfos oscuros y eso, bastó para que Svadilfari se tranquilizara de inmediato.

-Si mañana te sientes con fuerzas, he pensado que deberíamos acudir a lo que era el observatorio. Ese sitio esta maldito y no puede volverse a usar pero no es seguro que permanezca en nuestro territorio. Estoy seguro que mediante el aether Svadilfari y tú podrán sanear lo que queda de él -dijo Lord Aldor. -Por eso, ambos deberían descansar.

-Que tengas buenos sueños -le deseó Svadilfari a Eyvindur, comprendiendo que el istyar deseaba estar a solas con él. Iba a cerrar la puerta y darles privacidad pero no pudo evitar escuchar el inicio de la conversación.

-Quiero que me prometas no volver a aceptar un trato con un demonio. Sus ofertas siempre son tentadoras y sus palabras dulces pero a la hora de pagar, la recompensa es amarga. Primero pactaste con Mephisto y ahora con Hela. No quiero que se diga que al rey de los elfos le gusta el trato con la magia oscura. -El tono de voz de Lord Aldor era perentorio. -Prométemelo.

Svadilfari vio como Eyvindur le dio las manos a su maestro para hacer una promesa mágica, entonces se apartó por fin de la puerta.

.

El observatorio estaba a menos de tres horas a caballo de Dor-En-Ernil, así que cuando el grupo partió, varios elfos oscuros se les unieron a aquel viaje que parecía más bien una peregrinación. Eyriander, Bjarni y Vanima se habían quedado en el poblado recibiendo a los capitanes de los drakares que quisieron intercambiar palabras con ellas y que no estaban interesados en un sitio que jamás habían visto. Aryante aún no partía.

Lord Aldor cabalgaba por detrás de Eyvindur y Svadilfari, que iban a la cabeza. La noche anterior había hechizado a Dema, cerrándole a la diosa la oportunidad de hacerse con el cuerpo de la joven. Elemmíre se opuso tajantemente a que la pequeña elfa continuara bajo el servicio del rey, así que ahora era la doncella de Vanima.

Aquella mañana le había preparado un brebaje a su hijo para fortalecerlo. Una vez que había comprendido la razón de su dolencia había cambiado su medicación para que se estabilizara no para curarlo. Aldor presintió que el seidh de su hijo se había acrecentado, por supuesto Hela lo había hecho más poderoso; pero consideraba que la forma era innatural y salvaje. Eyvindur había prometido jamás volver a hacerlo, a frenar su carácter impulsivo pero Lord Aldor no sabía si confiar en él, temía que en sus deseos de no ser ni mostrarse débil, aceptaría cualquier cosa que le hiciera más fuerte o poderoso.

Tras la convalecencia del rey, el istyar prestó mayor atención al asunto de la rebeldía de los elfos oscuros. A él le gustaría que la transición de unidad entre elfos oscuros y de luz, fuera mucho más sencilla; pero como sabio que era, sabía que eso era imposible sin sus matices y dificultades. Él había hablado con Vanima sobre los elfos oscuros recién llegados de Asgard y la muchacha le comentó sobre Aryante, la amiga de Svadilfari que se negaba a dar su sumisión ante Eyvindur pero que tampoco había partido nuevamente. Vanima aseguraba que Aryante no fraguaría ningún atentado en contra del rey, pero Lord Aldor intuía que la elfa lo decía con más deseos de que fuera así y no con completa convicción. De ser lo último, no hubiera puesto a Narog a vigilar los movimientos del drakar de Aryante.

Los pensamientos del istyar se dispersaron y pronto se encontró pensando en una misiva que había llegado de Lady Nenar. En ella le había enviado una copia del tratado que Svadilfari había firmado con su hija en aras de la paz, y dónde este se comprometía a celebrar tres bodas políticas para afianzar alianzas. Nenar pensaba que era un buen momento para festejarlas, pues tras la guerra nada alegraría más al pueblo ni lo uniría tanto que el hecho de ver tales uniones. Nenar terminaba la misiva instándolo a convencer al rey de hacer lo mismo.

Era inevitable que el tema del futuro matrimonio del rey cobrara importancia tras la guerra.

-Ahí se divisan las ruinas -dijo Elemmíre, cortando sus pensamientos de raíz.

Aquellas tierras que antes eran verdes y a las cuales les daba vida la confluencia de varios ríos, ahora estaban ennegrecidas por los incendios. Del observatorio emergía un aura oscura, como un halito infernal. Mephisto había sido exorcizado de Svartálfheim pero su huella había quedado en ese sitio. Su último vestigio.

Todos se detuvieron a varios metros de las ruinas. Svadilfari y Eyvindur desmontaron. Su hijo no mostraba signos de tristeza aunque Lord Aldor sabía que durante muchos años la felicidad de Eyvindur estuvo aquí, en el observatorio, entre los istyar; y no en la corte de Enya. La entereza con que Eyvindur se conducía a veces los sorprendía.

Eyvindur y Svadilfari se tomaron de las manos haciendo que el aether fluyera alrededor de ellos. Los elfos oscuros que los acompañaban soltaron sendas exclamaciones de arrobo y asombro. Lord Aldor vio como de pronto, ante la reliquia de Malekith, iban hincando rodilla. La energía del aether fluyo desde Eyvindur hacia Svadilfari, quien ejecutaría la magia de transformación necesaria. Y así tomados de la mano avanzaron sin vacilar hacia el interior de la construcción. Nadie los siguió.

Aún sin verlos, Lord Aldor sintió su seidh. Las paredes se cimbraron y crujieron. Poco a poco comenzaron a desvanecerse cual fino polvo, junto con los escombros en el interior del observatorio. En un tiempo bastante corto el observatorio desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Eyvindur y Svadilfari aparecieron de pie en medio del prado.

Lord Aldor miró nostálgico la escena. Había vivido ahí gran parte de su vida, fue su bastión y su hogar; el sitio al que sus entrañables amigos volvían luego de agotarse recorriendo el reino cumpliendo los preceptos de su orden.

-Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Naira Anar tielyanna nu vil -pronunció una sencilla oración por los que habían caído. Lady Níriel, Maika, Belfrast, Lómelinde.

Svadilfari y Eyvindur volvieron. El rey se arrodilló en el suelo y el aether fluyó ahora hacia él. Entonces empezó a cantar en alto élfico.

-An sí Tintallë Oiolossëo… -Lord Aldor la conocía, era una melodía de despedida. -Losto, sedho hodo nuitho i´ruith. -Un arrullo para que la tierra sanara. Eyvindur irradiaba luz que corría al ras del suelo y que llegaba hasta ellos. Una calidez, que ya había sentido antes, inundó su corazón trayéndole paz. Miró a los elfos oscuros que arrobados por sus sentimientos ocultaban sus rostros, algunos lloraban tristes y otros más sonreían con incredulidad ante tal bienestar hasta ahora desconocido.

Le pareció que Eyvindur cantaba horas y horas, hasta que la negrura de la tierra se convirtió en ceniza que el viento barría con facilidad. No creció nada, no era tal el poder de Eyvindur pero a Lord Aldor le pareció que el aire era más limpio, que ahí no había más sombras ni muerte, sino vida. El rey se puso en pie. Svadilfari y él se giraron a un tiempo sin soltarse; y entonces se dirigieron hacia la muchedumbre que los observaba. En realidad, no habían pasado más que unos minutos, nuevamente Eyvindur movía el tiempo a su antojo. El aether los envolvía a ambos, con vestigios de luz y sombras.

-Juntos, traeremos la paz a Svartálfheim. -El que habló fue Svadilfari, dirigiéndose a los elfos oscuros que los habían seguido hasta ahí.

La muchedumbre se puso de pie y los aclamó eufórica.

.

Lord Aldor se recluyó en sus habitaciones tras la ceremonia de sumisión a su rey. Su paje personal había servido el té, solía tomarlo siempre a la misma hora y además en compañía de Vanima salvo que algo importante se los impidiera. Una costumbre que a ambos se les había quedado grabada mientras compartían la casa en el antiguo Dor-En-Ernil.

La Aranmaitë llegó puntualmente, aún iba ataviada con el vestido blanco de gasa y cola de la ceremonia. Lord Aldor se puso en pie para recibirla y le acercó la silla.

-El drakar de Aryante ha partido por fin -fue la primera noticia que le dio mientras Vanima le ponía azúcar a su té. –Tuve que recurrir a su esposo, Sindri, para que él la convenciera de aceptar la ciudadanía para después regresar a Asgard, que es el sitio que ellos consideran su hogar. Pensé que no había logrado convencerlo de hablar con su esposa pues Aryante no bajaba nunca de su drakar, como si temiera que la arrestáramos; y a la vez guardaba la esperanza de que cada día que no partía, fuera porque iba a aceptar. -Vanima tomó su taza de té y le dio un pequeño sorbo. -Sindri logró hacerla cambiar de opinión mucho mejor de lo que Svadilfari hizo.

-Escuchamos con mayor facilidad a quienes tienen un lugar en nuestro corazón -aceptó Lord Aldor. -Estoy seguro de que escuchó a Svadilfari igualmente pero el rencor es una gran venda sobre los ojos.

-Sindri me permitió ver a su pequeño hijo, se parece mucho a Aryante. Pienso que él no está dispuesto a que nadie lo trate como paria y si convenció a su esposa, ha sido por el pequeño. -Lord Aldor también comprendía esa decisión. -Creo que por fin podremos partir de vuelta a la capital. -En Steindor, donde estaba asentado el pueblo anterior de Bain, las relaciones de elfos eran mucho más sencillas y todo se vislumbraba con tranquilidad. -Svadilfari me ha pedido que vea el traslado de los pilares que su padre hizo, poseen gelgja y poderosos hechizos que cree podría utilizar en el nuevo observatorio que se construya.

De antemano se había acordado que la corte no viajaría a Barad Eithel, porque Nulka no se encontraba en el castillo y porque estaba muy cerca de la frontera con los enanos. Vanima, y Lord Aldor estaba de acuerdo con ella, en que no había razones para poner en peligro la seguridad del rey.

-Me ha impresionado como los elfos han acogido la presencia de nuestro rey, no se parece en nada a cuando arribamos y lo veían con abierta curiosidad pero no con confianza; y ahora todo parece diferente -dijo Lord Aldor.

-El aether, o como nosotros lo llamamos, el corazón de las tinieblas siempre nos fue muy caro. Un regalo de nuestras diosas que pensamos se había perdido con Malekith. Ahora que podemos verlo por primera vez en manos de Svadilfari y del rey Eyvindur; nos causa mucha emoción. -Vanima de hecho aún traslucía ese asombro. -Escuché a varios elfos decir que están impresionados con la entereza y el poder de Svadilfari, y con la belleza y misericordia del rey. Pero sobre todo, les gusta verlos juntos. -Lord Aldor asintió, había oído a la muchedumbre aclamarlos en el observatorio y después a los elfos oscuros reverenciando con arrobo a los dos. -Lord Aldor, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que las manos del rey se encuentran del todo curadas, lo cual sin duda es un gran alivio para él y también para su pueblo. Por fin puede dejar en el pasado la horrible tortura con la que lo vejaron.

Tras sus palabras de alivio, el istyar intuyó que Vanima deseaba saber que había pasado en la convalecencia de Eyvindur y el por qué se había recuperado tan rápidamente.

-El rey se encuentra mucho mejor de salud, su convalecencia se debió a su seidh -fue diciendo Lord Aldor -contempló al gran árbol del universo y de ello obtuvo una magia muy particular que pocos hechiceros tienen: magia curativa. –No era del todo verdad, pero Lord Aldor no revelaría a nadie que su hijo tuvo tratos con Hela. Vanima lo miró asombrada y asintió asimilando aquella nueva información. -Se ha transformado en foreldrar, poco se sabe de ellos y sólo hemos conocido a uno en nuestro tiempo.

-¿A quién?

-Al rey Loki -dijo Lord Aldor. Notó que tal vez Vanima no comprendiera a que se refería, pues a pesar de ser tan inteligente no era una entendida del seidh. -Significa que nuestro rey, al igual que el consorte aesir, puede engendrar hijos. Nuestro rey puede tomar como consorte a un hombre, y perpetuar su linaje.

-Estás pensando en Svadilfari -dijo ella de inmediato y de manera práctica.

Lord Aldor no había dicho, ni siquiera pensado, tales palabras de manera tan contundente pero asintió ante aquella idea. Porque era verdad. Si Svadilfari y Eyvindur se casaban, unirían el linaje de Malekith con el de Eyrikur, y la gran alianza de los elfos oscuros y de luz sería depositada en un pequeño infante, en un ser que traería esperanzas de una mejor vida.

-Hablaré con el rey para plantearle esta cuestión que pronto se volverá apremiante, pues los reyes de los otros mundos o ya tienen descendencia o se han comprometido al menos. Él no puede aplazar el deseo de su pueblo de verlo honrar el matrimonio y además dar un legítimo heredero. Nenar me apoyará en esto, pues me ha enviado cartas diciendo su sentir pero ¿debo entender que contaré contigo?

-Por supuesto. ¿Deseas que hable con Svadilfari?

-No, yo hablaré con Eyvindur que comprenderá que es su deber, y él a su vez hablará con Svadilfari. Estoy seguro de que el muchacho aceptara, primero porque es un honor que el rey te elija pero en segundo lugar, porque creo que siente gran afecto por él. Por ahora no digas nada a nadie, esta cuestión es un tema delicado que le plantearé a Eyvindur cuando el momento adecuado se presente. -Dijo Lord Aldor que ya tenía una idea firme sobre cómo se lo diría a su hijo, por supuesto; quedaba sólo un cabo suelto: Hagen.

.

.

La luz de las antorchas los iluminaba. Karnilla recibió a sus invitados con una sonrisa. Después de todo eran sus muy queridos amigos: Eyvindur y Svadilfari.

Los dos elfos estaban haciendo uso de la proyección astral para mostrarse en Nornheim. Habían acordado la hora de la cita y la reina había dispuesto de barreras que impidieran escuchar y ver a los vanir, ases y norn que los rodeaban, pero también había hecho uso de otra que disipara la mirada de Heimdall. Quizás eso pondría receloso a Odín pero este era un riesgo que su pequeña hermandad de hechiceros debía arrostrar.

Hagen murmuró un piropo ante la figura etérea de Eyvindur y ella le dio un codazo por lo bajo. Su hermano estaba presente, por eso la reunión era en Nornheim.

-Salud a mis dos entrañables amigos –los saludó Karnilla, a la manera aesir.

-Salud a mi reina –le dijo Svadilfari –es un placer verte, ojalá pudiera abrazarte.

-Ojalá –dijo Hagen con los ojos fijos en Eyvindur, el cual iba ataviado con sus habituales prendas que dejaban ver sólo su rostro, incluso sus manos permanecían ocultas bajo las largas mangas de su túnica.

-Les pedí vernos –a través de cartas embrujadas que sólo ellos podrían leer -pues quiero hablar con ustedes acerca de aquel que falta entre nosotros este día.

Todos asintieron dejando de lado la cordialidad de su encuentro.

-¿Sabes algo de él? –Inquirió Svadilfari. Karnilla negó.

-Quise hablar con él para saber cómo se encuentra. Intenté con el hechizo del hilo rojo, y aunque lograba conjurarlo, con lo cual supe que está vivo, el hilo partía desde mi mano pero se trozaba muy pronto. No tengo la capacidad de alcanzarlo.

-¿Por qué? –Inquirió Eyvindur.

-Pienso que es porque está demasiado lejos y pienso que también se debe a que su magia ha comenzado a flaquear. –Todos asintieron con gravedad.

-¿Qué tiempo tiene ya? –Dijo Hagen como si Karnilla hubiese tenido oportunidad de revisar a Loki alguna vez.

-No lo sé con certeza pero han pasado diez meses desde el día en que Thor me anunció que había desaparecido de Asgard. Cuando se fue ya iba en estado. Hoy revisé mis dietarios respecto a la gestación de Hërin. Ese embarazo le tomó un año. Según lo que él y yo aprendimos de un brujo vanir que conocía del tema, el tiempo de gestación es variable dependiendo de cuánto seidh posea el hechicero y que uso le dé, pero pienso que es cuestión de escasos meses para que se salga de cuentas.

Todos entendieron porque los había reunido y el apremio en el que su amigo estaba.

-¿Qué va a pasarle al final? –Preguntó Eyvindur.

-Su abdomen será tan grande como el de una mujer gestando, se fatigará con facilidad y perderá su magia. Si nadie le presta auxilio se quedará dormido cuando su seidh se agote y jamás despertará. En cuanto a su hijo… si alguien lo extrae vivirá y si no, morirá junto con él.

-Que terrible destino eligió para sí mismo –dijo Svadilfari y Eyvindur se encogió casi imperceptiblemente.

-No sé cómo hallarlo, no tengo magia de caminante de sueños para buscarlo. Lo único que puedo hacer es confiar en que volverá sin mi ayuda, por sus propios medios que no son pocos, pero entonces me angustia que aparezca lejos de mí, no sabe que he tenido que marcharme de Asgard; y no confío en Odín, temo que lo dejará morir sólo para castigarlo por lo que le hizo a Thor. Ayúdenme.

Svadilfari y Eyvindur meditaron una posible solución.

-¿Conservas algún recuerdo de él? –Le preguntó Eyvindur a Svadilfari.

-Algunas notas –respondió Svadilfari que pareció avergonzado de su devoción. –Me escribía cuando fui arquitecto real en Asgard y también, cuando llegaste con tu corte, me mandó algunas advertencias de conducirme con cuidado respecto a ti, temía que me llevases como prisionero.

-¿Y las conservas?

-Sí –dijo Svadilfari sin mirar a nadie de frente.

-Podemos usarlas para… -empezó Eyvindur y luego pareció recapacitar respecto a algo -¿te advirtió que quería tomarte prisionero? –Svadilfari asintió. –A mí me prometió mantenerte en Asgard y vigilarte para que no escaparas.

-¿Me vigilaba para ti?

-A cambio de las enseñanzas de Lord Aldor –dijo Eyvindur al tiempo que asentía.

-Por favor –interrumpió Hagen. –Este no es el momento para que nos mostremos sorprendidos de descubrir que el dios del engaño es un engañoso escupitajo del infierno.

Svadilfari se rió y Eyvindur negó en censura pero volvió a concentrarse en lo que decía.

-Los hechiceros ponemos algo de nosotros en todo cuanto escribimos, sobre todo si conlleva sentimientos. Si quería protegerte y puso esa preocupación por escrito, entonces podríamos usar esa carta para calibrar mi mapa cósmico y buscarlo.

-Pero es que sabemos en donde se encuentra –dijo Svadilfari. –Está en Nifflheim, en la corte de Hela.

-No está en la corte –cortó Karnilla. –Hablé con uno de los dignatarios de la diosa y me dijo que no estaba ahí, antes de rogarme que desapareciera mi proyección. El problema es que nuestro necio amigo se internó en el reino, seguramente en pos de Thor.

-Podemos descender a los infiernos a buscarlo –propuso Hagen.

-Eso sería muy difícil sino es que imposible y podemos comprometer su situación. Lleva mucho tiempo por allá seguramente ya ha labrado su sendero a base de engaños. –Replicó Karnilla.

-¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?

-Tenderle una red que lo proteja cuando emerja de este periplo –dijo Karnilla. –Ayúdenme a hallarlo cuando vuelva, ayúdenme a llegar velozmente a su lado o condúzcanlo raudamente al mío. –Svadilfari y Eyvindur se mostraron más que de acuerdo. -Hay más. Los reuní también para hablar de Jörmundgander. –Nadie se sorprendió a la mención de ese nombre. Los cuatro sabían. –Pienso que cuando el bebé nazca es plausible que soporte la energía de ese espíritu pues Hërin lo soportó cuando fue su momento. Sin embargo temo que Jörmundgander convierta al infante en una criatura agresiva, poderosa y quizás sin forma humana. –Svadilfari pareció que iba a decir algo pero finalmente cambió de opinión y se quedó callado. –La solución es que forjemos para Jörmundgander la cadena Gleipnir que antes fue hecha para Fenrir. Le daríamos otra forma para que un bebé pequeño pueda portarla sin que le moleste y de esa manera nuestro amigo podrá conservar a su hijo sin que signifique un peligro para quienes lo rodean.

-¿Conservaste el laitale? –Preguntó Eyvindur.

-Sí, hice una copia el día en que auxiliamos a Hërin.

-Sea –dijo el rey elfo. –No era sencillo de ejecutar, yo lo forjaré con ayuda de Svadilfari y te lo haré llegar para que deposites los hechizos necesarios. Calibraremos mi mapa cósmico mediante las cartas que Svadilfari tiene, para que sea una alarma que nos indique el momento en que vuelva a nosotros.

-Se necesitará del seidh de seres poderosos, Gleipnir fue hecha a partir de Frigga, Aldor, Loki, tú y yo. –Le dijo Karnilla a Eyvindur.

-Esta vez será hecha a partir de Eyvindur, Svadilfari, tú y yo –repuso Hagen. –Estoy seguro de que eso será suficiente.

-Sea –dijo ella, se veía menos preocupada. Todos asintieron. –Pónganlo en sus oraciones, dicen que Eyvindur es el hijo predilecto de la diosa Anar; y Svadilfari, pues tú haz probado que las nornas te aprecian pues sales airoso de cualquier problema. Quizás Isil y Naira Anar les presten oídos. –Los elfos le prometieron hacerlo así. Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que Eyvindur titubeó de despedirse.

-Si hemos llegado a una resolución, Karnilla, Svad, ¿nos permiten un momento a solas? –Pidió Hagen. Karnilla resopló algo en norn y Svadilfari empezó a desvanecer tu proyección. –Mi buen amor, ¿te abrirías la ropa para mostrarte ante mí?

-¡Lo que hay que oír! –Rezongó Karnilla pero Hagen no le dio importancia. Los dos mirones se desaparecieron.

Eyvindur ignoró la petición.

Hagen lo encontraba adorable; el cabello, le había crecido un poco más, tan rubio como antes, y le daba un aspecto bastante juvenil; se vestía con la formalidad de su rango pero seguía sin usar gema alguna que realzara su persona, jamás le había hecho falta. El problema, desde el punto de vista de Hagen es que de nuevo se le marcaban bastante los pómulos y le pareció notar la sombra azulada de unas ojeras.

-He escuchado de tus progresos en tu reino natal –dijo Eyvindur y bajó la mirada ante el escrutinio de Hagen. El dragón negro se había aproximado más y más hasta que estaban tan cerca, que de haberse visto en persona, Hagen hubiera podido aspirar el olor de Eyvindur y rozarlo sin ningún esfuerzo. –Me dicen que tus logros van más allá del campo de combate, parece ser que eres un diplomático excepcional.

-Es porque estamos tratando con imbéciles e hijos de mala madre, así que me entiendo bien con ellos –repuso Hagen. Eyvindur alzó la mirada, dudó respecto a reírse. A Hagen le hormigueaban las manos por tocarlo pero no tenía opción más que aguantarse. –En tu última carta me dijiste que tenías algo muy importante que contarme pero que no te atrevías a ponerlo en papel. Pues bien, soy todo oídos.

-¿Acudiste a esta reunión por eso?

-Me preocupa Loki, pero Karnilla bien podría habérmelo contado todo después; así que, tú mismo. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Haryon te ha hecho algo?

-¿Haryon? –Eyvindur no parecía comprender, lo cual era esperable. Pero Hagen se sentía muy responsable de lo que Haryon y Nulka hicieran. Si eventualmente se volvían en contra de Eyvindur vería que lo pagasen pero sería en parte su culpa pues él había contribuido a elevarlos hasta donde estaban. –No, no hay problema con los enanos, por lo menos ninguno nuevo. Lo que quería decirte es de índole más bien personal. –Eyvindur levantó las manos para mostrárselas a Hagen el cual las miró sin podérselo creer.

Estaban restablecidas, los dedos en su posición original, la piel inmaculada sin cicatrices. Por Siofua y todas las deidades del afecto, cuánto deseó apretárselas y luego instarlo a acariciarlo con ellas.

-¿Recobraste también tu fuerza? –El agarre de Eyvindur era muy débil, a veces no lograba ni siquiera escribir, ya ni hablar de forjar nada como antes hacía.

-Sí. –Respondió con algo de timidez. Bajó las manos y Hagen hizo ademán de ir a tomarlas pero se frenó recordándose a sí mismo que lo que veía no era tangible. Eyvindur le contó entonces la historia de su encontró con la diosa Hela y las consecuencias del mismo. Habló de la necesidad de la diosa por su magia y del intercambio que hicieron. A cada palabra que Eyvindur pronunciaba iba notando como Hagen pasaba de la preocupación al gozo.

Cuando Eyvindur le había preguntado si deseaba tener hijos, Hagen siempre respondió: "no, lo que quiero es a ti". Y también decía otras cosas sobre querer a un posible hijo de Eyvindur como Aldor lo quería a él. Pero ahora que esa puerta le había sido abierta, su norn la atravesó sin dudarlo. A Eyvindur no le costó demasiado hacerle entender que ahora era un foreldrar con las mismas capacidades que Loki poseía.

-Es maravilloso –nadie más había dicho eso luego de contarles que hizo pactos con Hela. –¡Por eso te muestras tan tímido ante mí! –Hagen se carcajeó y Eyvindur sintió que se sonrojaba. Claro que estaba algo cohibido, estaban hablando de la posibilidad de que la simiente de Hagen diera frutos en su cuerpo. –Ahora mismo parto de regreso a Svartálfheim.

-¡No! ¡Nornas! ¿Acaso haz perdido la razón? Estás apoyando a Karnilla en resolver el conflicto.

-Ya, ya –lo sosegó Hagen. –Tienes razón, no me sentiría a gusto dejándote solo durante tu embarazo, quiero estar contigo y cuidar de ti. ¿Te gustaría eso dulzura?

Eyvindur rodó los ojos pero seguía sonrojado.

-Las cosas que debo oír. –Dijo emulando el exaspero de Karnilla. Pero quizás había sido mejor decirle todo a Hagen así, a distancia. Viendo lo feliz que la posibilidad lo hacía, seguro lo hubiera llevado a la cama de inmediato; y Eyvindur aún estaba ponderando lo que pasaría con él si sencillamente se dejaba llevar. Hagen seguía mirándolo como esperando respuesta. –Sabes que sí, si me gustaría que cuides de mí cuando llegue el momento.

Hagen sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo, como si ya hubieran consumado su unión.

-Te adoro, ¿lo sabes?

-Lo sé. –Repuso Eyvindur. Suspiró algo cansado. –La proyección astral no es cualquier magia, creo que hemos terminado de hablar.

-Espera… -Eyvindur se negó, los dos tenían deberes que atender.

-Svadilfari y yo ya estamos viendo la posibilidad de fabricar un artefacto que realice la proyección por el hechicero, a Lord Aldor no va a gustarle demasiado pero…

-Antes te pedí que te abrieras la ropa, no por morbosidad de mi parte, sino porque te noto adelgazado –dijo Hagen dejando de lado su jovialidad previa. –¿Estás comiendo bien?

-Sí, Amarië cocina exquisito y después de las penalidades que pasamos por falta de comida, no soy nada remilgado al respecto. Es más bien que me falta descanso. ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que no podría dormir bien sin tu gloriosa presencia?

-Creo que más bien dije que no podrías dormir bien sin mi gloriosa polla. –Hagen pareció meditarlo con profundidad -¿o dije sin mi gloriosa presencia y mi polla?

-Pues tenías razón, no duermo bien y mis noches de insomnio las dedico al trabajo.

-Pídele a Lord Aldor un brebaje que te haga dormir.

-Conciliar el sueño no es el problema, el caso es que las pesadillas me despiertan.

-Debes cuidarte, ¿qué clase de rey puede ver por todos los individuos de su pueblo si no puede cuidar de uno sólo? -Eyvindur sonrió, una de las grandes verdades que Hagen era capaz de ver. –Además, pronto serás padre.

-Lo haré, cuidaré de mí, no te atrevas a reprenderme. Debemos despedirnos por ahora.

-Vete pues. –Hagen se le acercó como si fuera a besarlo. –Hoy me has hecho muy feliz, con tu presencia y con tus palabras.

Hagen lo besó en la mejilla pero Eyvindur no sintió su caricia. La proyección se disolvió dejando a cada cual con mundos de distancia que los separaban. Eyvindur sonrió, sí, él también era feliz por haberlo visto, por haberlo oído, por todo cuánto acababan de prometerse. Volvió a sus deberes llevando todo eso consigo como una luz.

.

.

La corte élfica por fin había vuelto a Steindor. La ciudad era un barullo de construcciones a medias, que iban desde las murallas de la ciudad hasta las casas. Todo ello obra de Svadilfari que había trazado la ciudad rápidamente y de los elfos, tanto oscuros y de luz, que habían empezado a trabajar inmediatamente para que la ciudad dejara de parecer un campamento. La única construcción que no estaba a medias, porque estuvo ahí desde un inicio, era el hermoso castillo de Steindor, mucho más pequeño que Enya pero que poseía una belleza contrastante que a Svadilfari le gustaba: por un lado el halo de los elfos y por el otro, los gruesos muros tallados con habilidad insuperable por los enanos.

Pero ese día, no estaba haciendo ningún edificio nuevo para la ciudad.

Svadilfari estaba haciendo un boceto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Estaba dibujando a Eyvindur de memoria. Un bosquejo pequeño como siempre solía retratar, lo hacía así porque solía dibujar para sí mismo. No era como Vanima, que pintaba cuadros de tamaño natural o inclusive más grandes, porque claro, ella solía pintar para un patrón.

"Quisiera plantearte un desafío" le había dicho Eyvindur esa mañana mientras desayunaban juntos, y luego había sacado un juego de cubos de madera pequeños tallados con simetría precisa, cada pieza no era más grande que el pulgar de Svadilfari. Eyvindur movió la mano y los formó en hileras de tres hasta conformar un cubo de mayor tamaño. "¿Sabes cuántos bloques tiene?" Le preguntó a Svadilfari el cual se mostró algo ofendido.

"Veintisiete" respondió en el acto. Eyvindur asintió, una sonrisa se le empezó a formar en un lado de la boca.

Svadilfari bosquejaba con carboncillos. Con luz y con sombra la silueta de Eyvindur fue surgiendo en el papel. Svadilfari quería dibujarlo con ese amago de sonrisa que le había visto esa mañana, cuando la comisura de su boca tiraba hacía arriba en un gesto tan discreto como todos sus demás gestos pero que era en cierta forma muy íntimo. Eyvindur casi nunca se reía y cuando llegaba a hacerlo, a sonreír de verdad y por completo, solía cubrirse la boca con una mano como si quisiera ocultarte su rostro. Jamás lo había escuchado carcajeándose. Se detuvo. Pero Hagen seguramente sí que lo había hecho porque además el norn era basto y entretenido. Volvió a su dibujo.

"Sí, esa es la parte sencilla" le había dicho Eyvindur y Svadilfari intuyó que se estaba divirtiendo. "Ahora, si tomara pintura y le pintara la cara externa al cubo completo, ¿sabrías decirme cuantas caras de los cubos pequeños están pintadas?" La cosa se ponía más complicada.

Svadilfari hizo cálculos mentales. Las cuatro esquinas tendrían tres caras pintadas, y cuatro cubos tendrían sólo una cara pintada por estar al centro…

"Habría cuarenta caras pintadas" respondió Svadilfari.

La sonrisa de Eyvindur se hizo un poco más ancha y ahora le abarcó los ojos. Se le iluminó la mirada como cuando le hablaban de Hagen, como cuando le daban buenas noticias respecto a su pueblo, como cuando Amarië le servía algo suculento.

"¿Y si hago esto?" Eyvindur volvió a mover la mano y más cubitos pequeños se unieron al grande. Svadilfari vio que lo estaba ampliando a una base de trece por trece, un número primo que complicaría un cálculo básico. Svadilfari lo miró esperando que le planteara la pregunta del desafío. "¿Podrías elaborar la ecuación general que rige este cálculo?" Svadilfari lo miró preguntándose de dónde había sacado algo así. "Anoche se me ocurrió pues me obsequiaron estos cubos, si los miras tienen pequeñas runas grabadas, son para hacer oraciones pero a mí se me pasó por la cabeza jugar con las posibilidades geométricas y una cosa llevó a otra. ¿No crees que la ecuación general sería hermosa?"

Svadilfari sonrió, la suya sí una sonrisa amplia y hasta con dientes.

"Sí, sería hermoso" estuvo de acuerdo. Y cuando enderezó la mirada Lord Aldor los contemplaba con aprobación.

"Quisiera forjar una armadura. El diseño cobra forma en mi mente, la veo en negro y rojo, será pesada pues no pretendo que destinarla a un arquero sino a un espadachín, estoy considerando la cantidad de hechizos que el metal es capaz de tolerar y el tipo de aleación necesaria para un número inusitado de placas móviles"… Le fue contando Eyvindur sentado rígidamente en la silla. A veces el protocolo de la corte le parecía asfixiante a Svadilfari. Él se había criado volando en el espacio y yendo de mundo en mundo. Se había enamorado de Vanaheim, a dónde había vuelto en muchas ocasiones. No hacía migas fácilmente con la gente local debido a que siempre solían recelar de él por ser elfo oscuro. Pero se había recorrido Valle Florido, Poza de Plata y muchos otros sitios. Iba de un lado a otro probando, hurgando, explorando… huyendo. Y así. Y ahora vivía en Svartálfheim y sentía que casi no lo había visto. Vale que conoció el puerto de Bain, y había construido Dor-En-Ernil; y lo habían recibido en la capital del Norte y del Oeste. Pero a donde Eyvindur y él iban, los recluían, tenían audiencias y más audiencias, los apartaban del pueblo llano y no había nada de tiempo para montar a caballo y salir al aire libre, ver los campos, los elfos, las montañas.

"Mira, hay que irnos de aquí Eyvindur. Ponte ropa que te permita cabalgar, ordena al montero que te aliste un caballo, ¿me oíste? Un caballo, no uno de esos palanquines en los que te meten como si fueras una muñeca en una vitrina para que todos contemplen lo lindo que estás. Manda al cuerno a la guardia y sobre todo a Elemmíre que parece que le gruñe a todos cuantos se te acercan, y nos vamos nosotros dos a dar una vuelta. Enséñame el reino, pero enséñamelo de verdad. Y por las nornas, deja de probar la comida como si te diera asco que sé bien que te chuparías los dedos si el protocolo te dejara hacerlo". Todo eso pensó pero no se lo dijo.

Porque Eyvindur no estaba atrapado. El protocolo era la segunda piel del rey. Seguramente así como comía y gesticulaba conforme al protocolo; quizás igual dormía y amaba conforme al protocolo. Nunca hacía cosas contrarias a… excepto por Hagen. Era un rey perfecto, un hombre de mármol que jamás hacía nada indebido. Excepto tener un amante, un hombre, un norn, un salvaje a ojos de muchos; y además convivía con él a la vista de todos.

"Me estás mirando fijamente" le dijo Eyvindur.

"No me di cuenta, ¿te molesta?"

"No, en absoluto" seguro estaba acostumbrado a eso. "Tan sólo es impropio de ti".

Svadilfari dejó de lado lo que hacía. No podía pintar ni la chispa en los ojos de Eyvindur ni su sonrisa. Le preguntaría a Vanima si tenía algún consejo al respecto, a ella se le daban muy bien los retratos. A Svadilfari se le daban mejor los paisajes y claro los bocetos de estructuras. Inclusive cuando había retratado a Loki siempre lo dibujaba de perfil y a menudo con la cascada de cabello negro que Svadilfari había admirado tanto; pero la mirada de su pequeño jötun siempre lo eludía. Hasta en papel lo había eludido.

.

.

Hjörtur hijo de Audün, Rey consorte de Nornheim, general de los valientes caballeros vanir a su hermano Hrafn.

Hermano, ¿qué te parecen mis títulos reales? Me gustaría decir que además de halagüeños son prácticos pero resulta que carezco de un secretario y ponerlos en cada misiva que mando es tedioso. Por tratarse de ti hice una excepción y los escribí con gusto. ¿Cómo está Finduilas? Te agradezco prolongar su cortejo para darme tiempo a acudir a tu boda. No querría perdérmela por nada.

Estamos bien aquí en Nornheim. Después de haber pasado por la guerra contra los muspell creo que se me han templado los nervios. Karnilla está cada día más guapa o quizás es que cada vez que la veo me parece que está usando menos ropa. Perdona que te mencione que mi esposa tiene unas curvas en las que cada noche me pierdo; sobre todo porque sé que ahora mismo te tiene en casta espera una virginal elfa.

Cómo te decía hace bastante calor y Karnilla ha dejado los atuendos ceremoniales y los vestidos aesir con los que arribó; ha abrazado la forma de vestir de su pueblo, me la encuentro con faldas holgadas que muestran sus pantorrillas; y entonces ruego por un poco de viento que se las levante… quizás la ropa de Karnilla no es lo único que se ha amoldado a las costumbres norn.

A mis vanir y a mí nos tratan bien, quizás demasiado bien. He tenido que ponerme severo con nuestros jinetes. Verás, hemos avanzado en la ruta más directa contra la capital, nos vamos apropiando de las ciudades más grandes para cortarle a Oxater posibles fuentes de apoyo y de suministros. Así que nos aproximamos a las ciudades, todas están amuralladas hasta las más pequeñas; los asediamos y los rendimos ya sea mediante la fuerza o mediante la diplomacia. Así que nuestro avance ha sido con muchas paradas. Y en cada una de ellas hay banquetes, francachelas y… No sé bien como contarte esto, pero… ¿recuerdas las historias que a veces nos narraban acerca de que los norn gustan de las orgías? Pues son ciertas. Es frecuente que una cena se convierta en fiesta y de ahí que degenere en copular. Ahora, eso no quiere decir que cada cual agarre a quien se le antoje para rodar bajo mesas o sobre los lechos en los que cenamos. Usualmente cada cual busca a su pareja para encamarse. Aunque aquellos que están solteros pueden darse el lujo de escoger y resulta que las jóvenes norn encuentran muy guapos a nuestros jinetes, que además se presentan en cada fiesta ataviados con uniformes de combate para pavonearse en grande. Idiotas. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué tuve que reforzar la disciplina? Celtigar repartió latigazos a dos jinetes de nuestras tropas a raíz de una disputa que a su vez tuvo como raíz el amor de una doncella. ¿Recuerdas que nos contaban que los norn eran capaces de matar por amor? Quizás te sea extraño pero empiezo a entenderlos.

Hagen me llama hermano aunque a mí me cuesta llamarle de la misma manera. Parece que ha olvidado lo que es una camisa pues va casi todo el tiempo con el torso desnudo, anda sin afeitarse y se la vive algo alcoholizado. No es que se haya tirado al vicio sino que por ser quien es, o sea el dragón negro y hermano de la reina, muchos líderes de clanes lo invitan a comer y eso conlleva ríos de alcohol. Suelo acompañarlo y creo que estos días he vigilado más su honor que el de mi esposa. Anteayer mientras cenábamos estaba presente Prhaates, el líder de los escorpiones de Mariehamn, un clan que inclusive los otros norn tildan de salvajes. Pues bien trajo consigo a sus numerosas hijas y cada una de ellas nos coqueteó. Una de ellas fungía como copera y desempeñaba tal labor con el pecho sólo cubierto por un sencillo plepo casi transparente. Sé que te lo estás preguntando así que te lo cuento, tenía los senos firmes y levantados como peras; y los pezones negros y grandes como dos monedas. Estoy seguro de que sus senos rozaban a Hagen cada vez que le servía. Al final de la cena Phraates fue al punto y nos preguntó a Hagen y a mí si no se nos antojaba alguna de sus hijas. Dije "no" tan rápido que Hagen se rió de lo lindo. Aunque él no fue mejor que yo. Ésta fue su respuesta:

"Poderoso Phraates, seguro te haz enterado que me ha sido concedido el amor de mi rey elfo, me temo que luego de conocerle a él me veo incapaz de hacerle los honores a doncella alguna a menos que sea más hermosa que él y para tu desgracia ninguna de tus hijas lo es".

Phraates no se ofendió, a veces creo que es imposible ofender a un norn.

"Esta es virgen" señaló a una que tenía un algo… ciertamente no un aire recatado. Iba más vestida que las otras, no recuerdo como se llamaba pero tenía el pelo tan negro que era casi azul. Miró a Hagen como si lo estuviera evaluando como posible pareja de cama.

"Si seré infiel a mi adoración no escogería una virgen; preferiría una dama de tetas enormes y además pediría que sea una zorra ganosa entre las sábanas" bromeó Hagen, o eso espero. Y Phraates finalmente se rindió. Se carcajeó tanto que pensé que se caía del lecho donde cenaba.

"Igual tengo una así" nos dijo pero no la señaló.

Mis resacas han mejorado mucho. Ya estoy empezando a cogerle gusto al vino norn puro y además mi amada esposa me auxilia con brebajes que me prepara personalmente. Los norn son prácticos y poco decorosos pero hasta ellos ven como un gran honor que la reina te dé de beber personalmente algo preparado por ella misma. Karnilla es dulce conmigo, es asombrosa hermano. Es dura pero sabia; valiente pero no temeraria, y es bellísima, está morena de tanto sol que nos hemos dado y se le han marcado unas pecas en la espalda que me encanta contar. Creo sin temor a errar y a riesgo de que te burles de mí, que la amo.

Dejando de lado mi embeleso por mi esposa, la guerra marcha bien. A mi bella Karnilla le falta carisma pero a Hagen le sobra; y a él le faltan sesos pero a mi esposa le sobran. Se complementan bien. Me toman mi parecer y al general Bran también, pero hay que ser francos muchos no pelean en nuestra contra por no vérselas con el dragón negro, otros por no vérselas con Odín quien respalda a mi Karnilla y otros no pelean con nosotros porque cada vez somos más y estamos bien armados.

Mañana lucharemos. Los norn no son como los pensé en cuestiones de guerra. Se informan donde han de verse para luchar casi como si agendaran una cita para matarse. Escogen el terreno para no dañar sus ciudades ni sus cultivos y es frecuente que cuando todo termina se retiren civilizadamente cada cual llevándose sus muertos. En algunas batallas tienen un juez que determina quien venció con base en el desempeño de una jornada. Así las cosas, que no te sorprenda esta interesante costumbre, la llaman: la vociferación del campeón. Y consiste en iniciar el combate presentando a un guerrero el cual maldice al clan rival. Karnilla y Hagen suelen hacerlo.

Creo que quizás no me entiendas, déjame ponerte un ejemplo. Karnilla se planta ataviada con armadura ligera y espada; y entonces recita su nombre y títulos y luego se pone a amedrentar al líder de nuestros rivales diciéndole algo como que: es un descastado cobarde, acechador de los débiles, impotente y deforme, al cual le cortara las pelotas para hacerse un collar con ellas. Y Hagen puede que diga algo como que: le partirá las piernas, le romperá la mandíbula, lo quemará vivo y luego se meará en su cadáver.

Y bueno, lo que nos han dicho… Mi esposa es tan guapa que las amenazas en su contra suelen incluir una buena dotación de "voy a follarte hasta por la nariz maldita guarra" y cosas de esa índole. La gente está obligada a cumplir sus amenazas si captura al campeón del bando opuesto y así Karnilla ha tenido que lucir un collar… no de gónadas pero sí de orejas. Hagen ha desmembrado vivo a un rival pues tal fue su palabra, el hombre se desmayó luego de perder los dos brazos lo cual fue lo mejor sin duda, pasó al más allá sin saber más del dolor.

Mañana yo seré el vociferador, así que mientras te escribo estoy tratando de recordar algunas de las amenazas de nuestra madre.

Me llaman para la cena. Hoy no habrá vino fuerte ni comida pesada pues mañana hemos de luchar. Tampoco conoceré la piel cual melocotón de mi esposa esta noche pues debemos reservar energías para lo que nos ocupa.

Te quiero hermano, te echo en falta, todo esto sería aún mejor contigo a mi lado. Pero cada cual debe hacer su propio camino. Saludos a madre.

Cuídate.

Por cierto, Hagen está cantando una insufrible canción acerca de un licor tan bueno que el hombre de la luna ha bajado a probarlo. Canta demasiado y también me cuenta cada anécdota sobre Eyvindur que sí nuestro viejo amigo supiera que me he enterado de ello ordenaría que me asesinasen por saber demasiado.

.

Hagen estaba tumbado sobre el regazo de Karnilla. Estaban hablando, no de la guerra sino de viejos tiempos. Hablaban de Asgard y de Svartálfheim; un poco de Gerenot y de Kaarina, los padres que ambos conocieron. Karnilla estaba jugando con el cabello de Hagen, enredándolo entre sus dedos.

-Los escorpiones armados de Mariehamn fueron una gran adición –le dijo Karnilla felicitándolo. –Y te haz ganado la confianza de los ánsares de Reikiavik.

-En la que confían es en ti, no en mí. –Repuso Hagen pero los dos sabían que los clanes que se les habían unido se acercaron en un inicio por ver al príncipe destronado, al heredero negado de Gerenot y así. La sombra de Odín pesaba demasiado sobre Karnilla. –Adivina –dijo él acaparando la conversación. Hagen se veía feliz y algo disperso y Karnilla supo por donde debía ir la cosa.

-¿Eyvindur? –Tanteó ella y Hagen asintió.

-Pasó algo cuando nos vimos, he decidido contártelo.

-¿Se mostró desnudo ante ti? Porque si es eso mejor ve a contarle a Hjörtur.

-¿Quieres que hable con él de la asombrosa desnudez de Eyvindur?

-Es que me gusta la cara que pone cuando está descolocado –dijo Karnilla con una risita.

-No, no quiso desnudarse –pero igual seguía sonriendo. –Ya sabes que carece de privacidad y le sobra timidez. No, lo que iba a decirte sobre él es que Hela le otorgó un don.

-¿La diosa? –Karnilla le soltó el cabello a Hagen. Su hermano fue breve.

-Eyvindur le dio tiempo y la diosa lo hizo foreldrar. –Karnilla frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué la diosa necesita tiempo? Siempre fue dicho que es inmortal. –Hagen no quería hablar de Hela sino de su amor pero le dio gusto a Karnilla desgranando los detalles que recordaba.

-No lo sé bien a bien. Eyvindur mencionó algo de que su verdadera forma es una quimera entre la vejez y la muerte. Si quería tiempo es que debe estársele acabando.

-La diosa es mortal –los pensamientos de Karnilla volaban lejos. No reveló lo que estaba cavilando pues ella misma no podía ver la relevancia de lo que ahora sabían. –Y le dio este don a Eyvindur y ya te viste siendo padre de un infante de orejitas puntiagudas.

-Exacto –dijo Hagen. –Ya quiero matar a Oxater y acabar con todo esto.

-Una vez dijiste que la ventaja de follar con hombres era que no tenías que preocuparte de un posible embarazo.

-Lo dije, sí. Uno se cansa de vivir retacado de pociones que frenen a mis muchachos. –Ella estaba pensando en algo, algo remoto. Hagen casi nunca hablaba de sí mismo pero igual poseía sus secretos, los cuáles vivían entre sombras por el hecho de que él los pensaba superados. –Por supuesto, me ayudarás a cuidar de él, es tan negligente consigo mismo.

-No sé si esta magia es conveniente para él.

-¿Por?

-Un foreldrar es una caja de droma. Un contenedor. No tienen instintos maternales y además ejecutar esa magia les conlleva un precio muy alto.

-Sé muy bien sobre el asunto de no tener instinto de madre. Vi a Loki en Hel, a punto de venderle su hijo a la diosa. Igual sé que pueden llegar a morir. Pero para eso estás tú.

-Eyvindur no es Loki –dijo ella, pero estaba pensando en voz alta. –No sé si tenga lo necesario para sobrevivir un lance así. Por lo que observé en Loki, la sobrevivencia de Loki es más una cuestión de estado mental, que de seidh o fortaleza. Odiaría que ambos se pusieran en ese camino y que al final del mismo sólo haya dolor esperándoles. No puedo imaginarte perdiéndolo.

-Pues no lo hagas –dijo él pero se sentó apartándose de su regazo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Gerolf?- Hagen la miró.

-¿Y? ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con Eyvindur? –Replicó sin entender. Karnilla le buscó algo en su mirada que indicara que el recuerdo le dolía pero no lo había, de verdad Hagen parecía haberlo superado.

.

Hjörtur, rey consorte de Nornheim, a su hermano Hrafn rey de Vanaheim.

Prescindí de todos mis títulos menos del importante; y esta vez no me he olvidado de que no eres un hijo de vecino llamado simplemente Hrafn, así no tendrás motivo de quejarte de nuevo.

Mi desempeño como campeón vociferador no fue el más tradicional. ¿Recuerdas que madre solía amenazarnos con enderezarnos a base de cucharazos? Pues estos norn no se lo toman en serio.

Hagen corrigió mi amenaza diciéndoles que lo que trataba de decir era que les sacaría los ojos con una cuchara y que además me los iba a comer. Como te conté antes, un campeón vociferador está obligado a cumplir sus amenazas, a buscar durante la batalla al campeón del otro bando y capturarlo para hacer reales los horrores prometidos. Encontré a mi rival. Sin embargo, eludí tener que comer sopa de ojos servida en su cara. Lo maté. Fue necesario, no sólo por el hecho de que yo no quería cumplir las amenazas que Hagen hizo el favor de emputecer sino porque era enorme y había prometido cortarme los pies y hacerme andar a través de una hoguera.

Quizás ya sepas esto porque sé que madre tiene comprada a la mitad de mi caballería como sus espías, el caso es que me abrió la cara con su arma, por ahora no somos gemelos tú y yo. Mi hermosa esposa me ha curado y los norn de nuestro ejército e inclusive mis vanir e inclusive esas malas bestias que son Celtigar y Hagen, se mostraron impresionados de mi habilidad en combate. Karnilla me condecoró siendo especialmente cariñosa a solas. Sin duda es norn pues me percaté de que la cicatriz de batalla la excitaba. Ya me preparó un ungüento que me borrará la herida y aunque tengo la cara anestesiada no me quejo para nada. ¿Qué tal la corte? Ciertamente no era una aventura en tierras exóticas. Y antes de que me escribas preguntándome, sí, si te estoy presumiendo.

Finalmente estamos a dos días de marcha de Sjakkmatt, la capital. Ahí fue donde mataron a Halvard, el castellano aesir, ahí es dónde está Oxater. Habrá reunión para parlamentar un posible tratado de paz.

Por cierto, la chica de la que antes te hablé, la hija virgen de Phraates, se llama Nubola. No lo recordaba porque el nombre me suena a doncella gorda y ella es delgada. Se ha hecho amiga de Hagen lo cual no es de sorprender dado que esencialmente la mitad de las damas que siguen al ejército están en una cruzada por seducirlo. El caso es que Nubola lo trata de lo peor y él parece halagado por ello. Mi linda Karnilla ha empezado a hacerle bromas a Hagen respecto a tener hijos. Le dice que nacerán como lagartijas y que Hagen será de esos padres que fueron unos cabrones pero que al tener una hija exigen que vaya vestida como elfa. Me hace dudar de que Nubola o cualquier otra esté embarazada. ¿Crees que sea así? Y si fuera, ¿debería decirle a Eyvindur?

Te quiero.

Bendiciones para madre, o madre por favor dale bendiciones de mi parte a Hrafn, ya no sé quién lee mis cartas primero.

.

La capital era muy amplia. Estaba subdividida en barrios y cada uno estaba poblado por al menos unas veinte mil personas. Estaba muy viva, respiraba, gritaba, vendía, se vendía, alborotaba y palpitaba. Por consejo de Bran, Karnilla no hizo entrar al ejército. Acantonaron más allá de las murallas pero igual, los soldados norn, los vanir de Celtigar y los ases de Bran entraban y salían a sus anchas por las puertas que daban acceso a la ciudad.

Rondeslottet, el gran castillo había sido arrasado y Karnilla quiso ir a mirar el sitio donde estuvo y a ofrendar oraciones a la memoria de su abuela, de Gerenot y de otros parientes fallecidos. Hagen no estaba nada interesado en tal cosa así que la dejó a su aire. Él se alistó para partir por su cuenta.

Se había alejado apenas unos metros cuando Hjörtur le dio alcance. Su cuñado casi siempre iba a caballo pero esta vez se le acercó a pie. Hagen sonrió pues entendió al punto que iba a acompañarlo. Solía seguirlo en sus correrías y de hecho empezaba a vestir y hablar como Hagen. A veces el dragón negro estaba a punto de consentirle el cabello como si fuese su leal pupilo. Hjörtur desentonaba con su complexión delgada y sus modales vanir, con los cuales era todo "por favor, si a usted le place, estoy muy agradecido"; pero debajo de todo eso era capaz de cortar cogotes y no se asustaba ante la sangre. No estaba tan mal.

Entraron por la poterna que daba hacia su campamento sólo ellos dos. Aquí no había los habituales "su alteza" de la corte élfica a los que Hagen estaba habituado. Nadie nunca hincaba rodilla ante Karnilla aunque la reverenciaban; y a Hagen y a Hjörtur los saludaban con cortesía y calidez pero no les daban ni títulos ni pleitesía.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Inquirió Hjörtur obviando el hecho de que no había sido invitado.

-Quiero ver la ciudad, hace más de cinco años que no estoy en ella. –Respondió Hagen.

El día estaba caluroso a pesar de que el otoño ya estaba bien entrado. Hagen llevaba puestos pantalones holgados de algodón y una clámide que le rodeaba el cuello y los hombros. Hjörtur iba vestido similar, salvo porque aún llevaba una camisa vanir de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas, ya acusaba sendas manchas de sudor en varias partes. Su cuñado echó mano del pellejo relleno de vino y luego de beber se lo tendió a Hagen el cual no se lo despreció. Era vino norn diluido, Hjörtur iba mejorando, al menos ya había abandonado la dulce hidromiel vanir que se avinagraba en ese clima con rapidez. Las doncellas iban y venían mostrando el ombligo, los hombros, los brazos, algunas las piernas de pantorrillas firmes. Los primeros días a Hagen se le iban los ojos ante tanta piel, como si fuese cualquier extranjero. Ya se había acostumbrado y a menudo se imaginaba a Eyvindur vistiendo de manera similar, con su bellísima piel blanca cual lienzo dispuesto y sus formas apetitosas. Los que decían que su elfo era la criatura más hermosa de los nueve eran idiotas, porque no sabían realmente de lo que hablaban, nunca lo habían visto en éxtasis, nunca lo habían visto llorar, carcajearse, amar. Quien diría que su amado guardaba tanta pasión, ojalá la dejase libre más seguido de lo que lo hacía.

Se fueron caminando entre vendedores con cestos de frutos secos sobre las cabezas, caballos que iban defecando por las calles de tierra y mercaderes que llevaban sus mercancías a lomos de animales o de los propios. Gran parte de Nornheim estaba cubierto de fina arena rojiza que acababa coloreando las casas y a veces hasta la gente.

Hagen quería comer en un sitio que le había gustado mucho cuando adolescente, se llamaba "El forcado". Había coaccionado a Adalster a embriagarse y luego a perder su virginidad en ese lugar, por cierto fue con una de las meseras que le duplicaba la edad. Hagen se había escondido en ese lugar de la furia de Giselher y una vez había llorado delante de la hija del dueño a propósito de secretos familiares de los que Hagen jamás hablaba ya con nadie. Llegaron hasta la plaza principal donde había una fuente de agua cristalina. Había un grupo de niños que chapoteaban encuerados dentro de ella. Sus madres estaban a poca distancia conversando entre ellas sin prestarles atención. Un tendero los amonestaba a grito pelado por contaminar el agua con sus sucios pies y otras partes.

Hagen escogió la calle del Forcado y echó a andar con Hjörtur a la saga, su cuñado iba callado mirando de aquí para allá como tomando nota mental de lo que veía. Hagen no pudo evitar enojarse consigo mismo cuando se percató de que se habían perdido. Había metido a Hjörtur a un callejón sin salida.

-¿Y luego? –Dijo su cuñado sin mofarse, parecía que Hjörtur no sabía bien como burlarse de alguien así como tampoco amenazaba nada bien. Aunque Karnilla decía que tenía habilidad para la poesía lo cual le había sacado una carcajada a Hagen y luego se atragantó con el hechizo de "aliento pimentado" de Karnilla. Uno de sus favoritos para usar ahora que estaba lejos de la vigilancia aesir, por lo menos físicamente, que bien que sabían los tres, Hjörtur, Karnilla y él, que Heimdall los observaba.

-La bolsa o la vida –dijo una voz tras ellos. Hagen y Hjörtur se vieron rodeados de una docena de bandidos, llevaban pesadas espadas de hojas toscas y melladas. Hagen supo que se partirían contra sus escamas nada más con echarles un vistazo.

-La vida –dijo Hagen sin inmutarse.

Hjörtur resopló y sacó su arma.

-Mira que bella espada aunque parece hecha para una mujercita –comentó uno de los ladrones.

-No opinará igual cuando lo rebane con ella –dijo Hjörtur y hasta Hagen se rió. –No saben quiénes somos –le cuchicheó a Hagen.

-Y aunque supieran igual no les importaría. –Repuso Hagen. –Le robarían a Karnilla hasta los zapatos si se les deja. –Le explicó.

-Ah –dijo Hjörtur. Fue lo último que dijo. Ni siquiera hicieron sudar a Hagen, estaban en muy mala forma. Hagen le dio una lección a su cuñado, que no entendía este asunto norn de tomar botín de los vencidos. Los elfos llamaban a eso "rapiñar" y Hjörtur lo calificó como "robar". -¿Pero entonces en qué somos mejores que ellos? –Se quejó Hjörtur mientras lo ayudaba a vaciar los bolsillos de los ladrones después de que los hubieran apaleado. Además Hagen le enseñó que si no iba a matarlos como debían al menos había que romperles algunos huesos para que estuvieran lejos de las calles un tiempo y también para que no los siguieran.

-¿Cómo que en qué somos mejores? –Hagen se dio en la frente con una mano y se dejó una marca de sangre ajena. –Pues en las armas, en la lucha, en lo que es importante. Mira ese tiene una pipa lacada, seguro es robada, pásamela.

Hagen juraría que Hjörtur se disculpó con los ladrones cuando ya se iban y que nos les había quitado todo su dinero, claro, seguro se creía que había que dejarles con que pagarse la curación necesaria.

Hagen tuvo que pedir señales, la gente no se inmutaba de qué mostrara signos de haberse peleado. Finalmente consiguieron llegar a la calle del Forcado. Pero el Forcado no estaba ahí.

La calle estaba en ruinas. Hubo una vez un campanario en los alrededores. Hagen halló las vigas que lo sostuvieron y un algo de pared. Se encaramó en él para mirar desde un punto alto y Hjörtur lo siguió. Miró alrededor. La imagen mental de Vilwarin se sobrepuso sobre la de la capital Norn. Vilwarin había sido tan bella, con sus árboles, las flores doradas y plateadas y sus casas blancas; pero no existía más. Sjakkmatt nunca fue lo que se podría decir ordenada, simétrica y un agasajo a la vista; pero en sus términos de exotismo y vitalidad igual había conquistado el corazón de Hagen. Ahora había calles trazadas caóticamente y largos parches de bloques de casas enteros quemados. Eran los que habían sido arrasados en la guerra de los cuatro reinos. Nadie se había tomado la molestia de reconstruirlos o por lo menos de terminar de derrumbarlos para permitir que el tiempo fuese curando las heridas. Parecía que Odín hubiese abandonado Nornheim la semana pasada, no hacía ya más de tres años.

Después de ver eso le pareció que la ciudad estaba enferma, la miró sin la venda de los recuerdos y la encontró plagada de basura, de podredumbre y de pobreza. No le extrañó que hubieran intentado robarles y empezó a considerar que Hjörtur había obrado como un buen hombre.

Se alejaron de ahí. Hagen renunció a orientarse y mejor dejó que Hjörtur preguntase aquí y allá, que curioseara a su antojo de extranjero. Hagen lo siguió a él y no al revés. Llegaron al distrito de los joyeros y los textiles. Ya se habían repuesto del mal trago, no del robo, sino de la desolación de grandes franjas de la ciudad.

Hjörtur quería comprarle un regalo a Finduilas, su futura cuñada. Les indicaron una tienda que se especializaba en ropa, joyas y otros aditamentos para una futura novia. Se trataba de un edificio de dos pisos, rojo, como todos, con adornos de flores frescas en torno a la puerta. Cuando entraron había un puñado de clientes y todos eran mujeres.

-Dirán que tú eres mi novia –puyó Hagen. –Mi linda avecita vanir con su delicada ropa y su cara de niño. Aunque con la cicatriz que recientemente se había ganado ya no parecía tan niño.

-Pues que digan –repuso Hjörtur sin sobresaltarse siquiera. Estaba aprendiendo bien. Tenía buena maestra. Hagen lo dejó estar y se pusieron a mirar. Hagen conocía a Finduilas, demasiado bien, pero no diría nada que pudiese arrojar sombras sobre su honor. Así que no le ayudó a Hjörtur a escoger. El vanir tenía encanto pues logró atraer para sí a dos encargadas que lo asistieron en seleccionar algunas joyas. Toda la ropa exhibida era demasiado descocada para una elfa.

Hagen se sentó un butacón. Paseó sus ojos en derredor mientras Hjörtur se comportaba tan varonilmente. Halló una doncella que le guiñó un ojo, le hizo una señal de acercársele.

-¿Tendrás algo de beber?

-Las cervezas son para los clientes, ¿comprarás algo? -Hagen le señaló a Hjörtur que estaba haciendo la compra como para diez clientes; la doncella le repitió la pregunta.

-Sí, compraré algo. –Pero no dijo qué. Ella puso cara de dudarlo pero le llevó una cerveza.

-Es aesir –le dijo al ver que Hagen se relamía de gusto. Se limpió las gotas adheridas a su barba con el dorso de la mano y le agradeció galantemente. Que algo de Hjörtur igual se te pegaba de tanto oírlo siendo cortés. Unos tarros de colores captaron la atención de Hagen. Sacó su trasero del butacón para revisarlos. Se trataba de una pintura que los norn, hombres y mujeres, usaban para decorarse el cuerpo. Lo usaban los guerreros cuando entraban en combate singular, pero también lo usaban los enamorados cuando guerreaban entre las sábanas. Se preguntó si Eyvindur se animaría a probar. –¿Estás casado?

-Casi –respondió Hagen. –Nos falta oficializar la ceremonia.

-Tenemos algo para que la noche de bodas sea inolvidable –le aseguró ella y lo acercó a una estantería donde había una serie de objetos que sonrojarían a cualquier elfo. Había falos de obsidiana y de otros materiales, esferas de ámbar de eróticos propósitos, pinzas y argollas; látigos y pollas de tamaños absurdos.

-Mi amado es recatado –repuso Hagen. La joven se rió burlona y luego le echó una mirada a Hjörtur.

-Se ve complaciente –dijo. –Y flexible.

-No es él –replicó Hagen pero ella no le creyó.

Le llevó a Hagen una caja de algo que aseguró que a los dos les gustaría. Cuando la abrió Hagen esperaba ver algo particularmente obsceno pero en cambio se halló mirando tiras de tela de color violeta.

-¿Qué es esto? –Inquirió tomando una. Era del largo de un hombre y del ancho de su torso, bastante suave al tacto y resbalaba entre sus dedos.

-Es una banda de seda y algodón. Sirven para amarrar a tu amante. No le dejarán marcas a menos que aprietes demasiado, estará cómodo y accesible.

Se imaginó a Eyvindur atado en su cama, exhibiendo su bello cuerpo inmovilizado. Le encantó la idea.

-Lo llevaré.

-Tenemos aceites que harán la faena fácil para ti y placentera para él.

-Igual los llevaré.

Ella sonrió encantada y se puso a embalarlo todo. Hagen seguía junto al estante de falos artificiales. Vio uno algo corto que tenía un extremo redondeado y el otro plano y más ancho como un botón. Era de un blanco aséptico y por su forma servía para una sola cosa. Igual se lo llevó.

-¿Escoges algo también? –Preguntó Hjörtur pero cuando notó de que iba Hagen mejor retrocedió y se hizo el que no había visto nada.

Salieron de ahí con sendos paquetes. Hagen se había llevado también pintura corporal, aceite de masaje y una fragancia. Un perfume más costoso que las gemas que Hjörtur llevaba. Se quedaría todo pues quería entregárselo en persona a Eyvindur pero la fragancia la enviaría de inmediato a Svartálfheim.

-¿Qué es eso? –Inquirió al notar que Hjörtur llevaba un paquete más grande que el suyo. -¿Es todo para Finduilas?

-No, compré algo para Karnilla también. –Hagen enarcó una ceja.

-Esa de la que habla es mi hermana, sabandija calenturienta.

-Y mi esposa. Y esto es ropa por eso abulta. Lo más lascivo en esa tienda venía en empaques pequeños –protestó Hjörtur.

Hagen soltó una de sus carcajadas caninas. Volvieron al campamento sin desviarse para nada más. Tenían una cena pendiente con los enviados de Oxater.

-¿Sabes Hjörtur? Solemos decir que los hombres de verdad sólo nacen en Nornheim, pero no estás tan mal. –Le dijo Hagen. –Ya vas enmendándote, de principio hiciste lo mejor que se puede hacer para corregir el detalle de haber nacido fuera, y eso es desposarte con una norn.

Hjörtur sacó pecho lleno de orgullo.

.

.

Eyvindur abrió la carta de Hagen tratando de no romper el lacre en su impaciencia. Había un paquete pequeño acompañando la misiva, Eyvindur lo había abierto primero. Encontró una botellita con un líquido transparente en el interior.

Se puso a leer la carta en voz alta.

"Mi buen amor. Anoche hubo cielo despejado. Cuando contemplé las estrellas me acordé de ti. Siempre me he mofado de los poetas y sus empalagosas maneras de decir cosas que no me creo que sientan de verdad. Pero lo cierto es que la luz de las estrellas me obligó a evocarte, porque sin importar lo mucho que las elogie y que anhele su belleza, no puedo alcanzarlas. Pensé en lo que me dijiste acerca de que no logras dormir bien. Pues encontré en una tienda esta fragancia; se trata de una poción que produce sueños tranquilos y felices. Sólo debes esparcir unas pocas gotas en tu cama y alejará las pesadillas. Descansa, come bien y cuídate, deseo que te encuentres con bienestar, sobre todo si pronto someteremos a tu cuerpo a la tarea de sustentar un bebé. Si necesitas de mí, de cualquier manera que se te ocurra y no sólo ante un peligro latente, no dudes en hacérmelo saber. Yo tengo un deber filial para con Karnilla, pero soy tuyo primero, así que no dudes en que correría a tu lado con una sola palabra."

Aquellas palabras y el obsequio lo hicieron sonreír sosegadamente. Amarië le preparaba la cama, así que le instruiría que esparciera algunas gotas de ese perfume. Eyvindur destapó la botella y aspiró la fragancia que emanaba de ella. Tenía aroma a lavanda mezclado con algún aceite que no pudo distinguir, olía dulce y calmante. Se sonrojaba cada vez que pensaba en el asunto de darle un hijo a Hagen. A veces, a pesar de todo lo que ya habían hecho, Hagen lo hacía sentir puro.

Su amado igual había mandado obsequios para Eyriander y Lord Aldor. Dulces con un toque picante para su madre y licor añejado de cien años para su maestro. Eyvindur ya había degustado ambos. Los dos se mostraron complacidos e inquirieron detalles respecto al retorno de Hagen. Eyvindur no supo decirles bien a bien cuando estaría entre ellos.

"Si acudiera a visitarte pronto…" había empezado a decir su madre pero luego se turbó y no fue capaz de seguir.

"No vendrá" replicó Eyvindur para darle a entender que no había de qué preocuparse. Comprendió lo que ella quería decir. A Eyvindur no le mortificaba eso. Hagen había sabido cuidar de sus amantes para no fecundarlas inoportunamente. Seguramente sabría hacer lo mismo por él. No era el momento aún.

.

.

-¿Quiénes acudirán hoy? –Inquirió Hjörtur mientras Karnilla se alistaba. Nubola fungía como su doncella. Este concepto de "damas de la corte" era ajeno a los norn pero Karnilla ya se había hecho con un pequeño séquito de jovencitas y sus padres se habían mostrado complacidos. Antes le hubiera sido imposible tener algo así con Hagen a su lado, pues más que atenderla a ella hubiera sido como poner un zángano entre abejas.

Nubola le estaba dibujando los símbolos de su realeza sobre los hombros y parte de la espalda a Karnilla, mientras que Aro, una bruja de muchas que andaban por el reino le iba trenzando el cabello. La reina estaba vestida con tan sólo una falda y un corpiño.

-Acudirá Merak, el líder de las serpientes negras de Rovaniemi.

-Bastardo –dijo Nubola automáticamente. Los escorpiones armados de Mariehamn y las serpientes negras de Rovaniemi eran viejos rivales.

-También vendrá Artabazo de los zorros de Vantaa. Es un anciano emparentado con mi abuela Kaarina. El último sobreviviente de su generación. Dicen que ya no puede ver pero es respetado por sabio. Lo acompañará su nieto Agneir, un adolescente que seguramente le sirve de bastón. Traen escolta por si hay pelea.

-Pero les garantizaste salvoconducto –dijo Hjörtur.

-No somos nobles guerreros mi cielo, la traición igual nos corre por las venas. Si yo fuera invitada a cenar por Oxater igual me llevaría a mi guardia.

-¿Y Oxater? ¿Se atreverá a darte la cara?

-No –repuso ella sin mostrarse ofendida. –En realidad no vienen a pactar nada con nosotros.

-Vienen a husmearnos –dijo Hjörtur que estaba habituado a esa táctica. Su madre la empleaba a cada oportunidad.

Cuando Nubola terminó, Karnilla se ciñó una clámide bordada en oro y algunos brazaletes en los tobillos y las muñecas, lucía largos pendientes de ámbar. No usaba corona, no por falta de tradición sino porque no tenía una. La que fue de Gerenot fue requisada por los aesir cuando vencieron en la guerra, y obviamente no le fue devuelta sólo por el hecho de que Odín la apoyara. Ya se mandaría a hacer una más adelante. Hagen entró en sus aposentos, como estaban en pleno campamento tan sólo la separaba del exterior una cortina y varios hechizos, por supuesto.

-Estoy harto de esta ciudad que parece hecha una mierda. –Le dijo yendo a sentarse junto a ella. Aro le escanció una copa de vino haciéndola surgir de la nada.

-¿Saliste de paseo? –respondió Karnilla. Hagen asintió, seguro que habían tratado de robarle de nuevo. Su hermano parecía que había alcanzado el límite respecto al número de intentos de atraco que consideraba divertidos. –Tardaste en notar el deterioro de Sjakkmatt, medio reino se encuentra así. Los ricos huyeron a otros reinos debido al caos, los pobres se quedaron.

-Te espera un largo trabajo, a Hjörtur y a ti. –Karnilla no replicó nada, sabía bien que Hagen añorada volver a Svartálfheim. Nornheim no tenía sino malas memorias para él y aún la hermosa Nubola no bastaba para apartarle la mente de Eyvindur. A Karnilla le hubiera gustado quedárselo y traer a Héroïque pero sus hermanos se habían hecho uno svartá y la otra aesir.

Se levantó y Hjörtur fue a su lado. Ni como negar que lo quería y bastante.

Odín le había mandado un administrador: Ari. Karnilla lo conocía de sobra. Desde su llegada los subsidios para su ejército y las provisiones les eran entregados con regularidad, puntualidad y en buen estado. Karnilla lo había dejado atrás, en Valacirca, la ciudad que Karnilla había elegido como su bastión principal. Junto con Ari había una guardia de ases que incluía a su viejo amigo Ertan; y también les había encomendado cuidar de su viejo preceptor Stánic. Éste último quería viajar con ella para aconsejarla y no es que ella despreciara su sabiduría, pero a su edad Stánic no estaba para presentarse en el campamento bélico.

-Esposo mío, ¿me acercas mi cabujón de cuarzo? –Karnilla aludía a una piedra preciosa que estaba embrujada para protegerla del mal de ojo, maldiciones y algunos venenos. Siempre la usaba cuando salía, Hjörtur lucía una igual. Su esposo no sólo se la pasó sino que se la puso personalmente. Aro se inclinó sobre su reina para pronunciar algunos hechizos adicionales.

Había muchas brujas en Nornheim pero las poderosas, del calibre de Karnilla, no eran precisamente abundantes. Oxater tenía una cofradía de cinco generaciones, desde la bisabuela hasta la nieta. Karnilla se bastaba a sí misma y ahora contaba con Aro quien era muy callada y mayor que ella.

Todos estaban listos para el banquete.

Se dispusieron varios lechos para la reunión pues los norn tenían la costumbre de comer recostados. Había vino en abundancia, caldos especiados calientes y picantes con carnes de cordero y res, tan grasosos que la cuchara solía quedarse pegada al fondo del caso, acompañado de lefse como se le conocía al pan. Y de postre había hormigas bañadas en miel. Y como muestra de buena voluntad nadie llevaría armas. Aunque eran perfectamente capaces de matarse unos a los otros sólo con las manos.

Sus honorables invitados llegaron a la hora pactada justo a la puesta de sol. Karnilla mandó alzar un pabellón. Había siervos con abanicos para espantar las moscas, había bailarines, músicos y pajes que llevaban la comida de un lado a otro. Ari le había hecho llegar una buena dotación de cerveza aesir. Así como en Asgard se apreciaba el vino norn, en Nornheim se tenía en alta estima la cerveza del reino eterno.

A pesar de que estaban en bandos opuestos Karnilla y Artabazo se alegraron de verse. Dedicaron buena parte de la cena a contarse uno al otro anécdotas respecto a Kaarina. Artabazo conocía asimismo a Hanne y escuchó con atención lo que Hjörtur le refirió sobre su estado de salud y ocupaciones actuales. Artabazo llevaba consigo una escolta de cincuenta personas, todos fueron acomodados entre los allegados de la reina.

Mientras se servía la cena, Nubola y sus cinco hermanas amenizaron la reunión con una danza. Se movían de forma perfectamente sincronizada, ejecutando un baile de movimientos casi felinos que mostraba su flexibilidad y su agilidad en giros y saltos de aire dramático. Estaban vestidas con cuentas y abalorios que sonaban al compás de sus cuerpos. Agneir, el nieto de Artabazo tenía sus ojos negros fijos en ellas, era un adolescente de músculos marcados y cabello rizado, tenía una actitud hosca que denotaba que se sentía que estaba entre puros enemigos.

Nubola no despegaba la mirada de Hagen, como si él fuera su punto de referencia a cada giro y cada movimiento que hacía.

-Hagen –habló una dama de aspecto aristocrático engalanada con un largo collar de perlas y una tiara que indicaba su nobleza. El dragón negro se distrajo del baile pero sólo lo suficiente como para darle una ojeada. Estaba muy mal acostumbrado a que las damas norn le coquetearan y pensó que esta tenía intenciones de darle un avance amoroso. La dama había abandonado su lecho y se había sentado en el de Hagen. –Mi hermano me dijo que estarías en esta reunión, siendo como eres el perro de la reina. –El insulto lo hizo mirarla de nuevo. Le había hablado con la familiaridad de quien te conoce de antes pero por más que escudriñó su rostro, sus rasgos no le dijeron nada. -Soy Agneta –explicó ella sin molestarse. –Te olvidaste de mí.

-Agneta –con el nombre llegaron los recuerdos. Una prima lejana a quien Hagen se encamó cuando tendría la edad que ahora tenía Agneir. Y era de hecho precisamente hermana de éste último -Disculpa mi mala memoria, estás más bella que cuando nos conocimos.

-Ah, tus dulces palabras Hagen, ¿habrá alguien que aún te las crea? Dicen que el rey elfo así lo hace. Entiendo ahora porque no pude retenerte conmigo ni por amor ni por deber, no era tarea para una mujer el seducirte.

Hagen le sonrió sin ofenderse, notó que Agneir igual había dejado de mirar a las bailarinas y prestaba toda su atención a su breve intercambio. No se acordaba bien pero seguro que le había roto el corazón a Agneta, porque eso era lo que él hacía tiempo atrás.

-No, no era labor para una dama. –No se disculpó porque bueno para eso había que tener arrepentimiento. Agneta no parecía tener nada más que decir y se levantó dejándolo concentrarse en el final de la interpretación. Nubola se arqueó hacía atrás con gracia mientras sus hermanas se recostaban lánguidamente en torno suyo. Todos les aplaudieron y Nubola se puso de pie con movimientos delicados. Fue directo a él pues su lecho en el convite había sido ubicado junto a Hagen.

-¿Te ha gustado? –Le preguntó ella provocativamente.

-Estuviste estupenda –le respondió él y le hizo señas a un paje de servirles más cerveza.

-¿Y dónde está Oxater? –Preguntó alguien.

Artabazo dijo que su señor no se encontraba bien dispuesto. Hagen notó que no lo llamó "alteza" o similares delante de Karnilla. Y bueno Artabazo era más noble que el propio Oxater, podía llamarlo como le viniera en gana. Algo que en otros reinos sería un insulto bien puesto en Nornheim podía no significar nada.

-Quizás el cobarde llorón teme despeinar su lindo cabello –murmuró Nubola, para los oídos de Hagen y aledaños únicamente.

Oxater llevaba largo cabello negro trenzado.

-O quizás no tiene tiempo para perder con ustedes, lameculos de los ases –replicó Agneir. Nubola se enderezó al punto. Ella era para todos los efectos, menos en el título, una princesa y no podía tolerar que le hablasen así.

-Un hombre de verdad da la cara a sus enemigos.

-Eso ya lo estoy haciendo yo en su nombre. Si le place nombrar un delegado está en su derecho como rey que es.

Hagen se enderezó de su sitio para ponerle una mano en el brazo a Nubola, que parecía dispuesta a iniciar pleito.

-No olvides quién es él, no gastes palabras, si quieres discutir la conducta de Oxater dirige tu encono hacia Artabazo quien es después de todo quien nos importa aquí. –Le recordó.

Agneir se removió en su sitio airado.

-Estás hecho un cobarde Hagen. Atiende a los consejos de tu viejo –le dijo a Nubola y luego pidió más cerveza. Hagen lo dejó correr porque esencialmente no tenía el mínimo interés en un crío engreído.

Cuando la cena terminó llegó el momento de hablar de política. Karnilla se levantó junto con Artabazo y se dirigieron a un pabellón anexo. Junto con ellos fueron Hjörtur, el general Bran, el capitán Celtigar, Phraates que era líder del clan de los escorpiones armados y Merak, el líder de las serpientes negras; y por supuesto Hagen. Aro y Nubola se colaron sin que nadie se los impidiera. A Artabazo lo siguieron diez de sus delegados incluyendo sus nietos Agneir y Agneta. Todos ocuparon su lugar, no recostados en lechos sino que tomaron asiento en torno a una mesa dispuesta para parlamentar. Había un puñado de guardias norn que al tiempo que vigilaban igual escanciaban el vino. Karnilla ocupó su lugar con su esposo a su diestra y su hermano a la izquierda. Artabazo y sus nietos parecían un reflejo de ellos.

Hablaron de rendiciones. Cada cual pidió la del bando contrario, hubo las negativas correspondientes. Se habló entonces de sitiar la ciudad, de combates singulares; se especularon alianzas y Artabazo les recordó que el reino estaba arruinado; hizo un llamado a la paz pero Karnilla no iba a abdicar así como así.

Sólo Artabazo hablaba, los demás miembros de su séquito estaban en silencio.

-Mi lord –dijo Hagen con deferencia. -¿Por qué no terminamos con esto? Oxater sabe que no puede ganar, aferrarse desesperadamente al trono no es signo de sabiduría sino de ambición.

-Tiene sus derechos y gente que lo respalda, el hecho de que Odín haya educado a Karnilla y que ahora la respalde, sólo causa recelos –le respondió Artabazo.

-Ya, pero respóndeme con sinceridad y con libertad, como los hombres de verdad se entienden. ¿Crees que Oxater tiene la capacidad de levantar este reino? –El anciano titubeó y no respondió a la cuestión que se le planteaba. –Viviste el reinado de mi padre Gerenot, ya sabemos que lo tildaban de ser un descojonado y suave rey.

-Al que su esposa le ponía los cuernos –musitó Agneir como si nada. Hagen hizo como que no había oído eso.

-Pero trajo prosperidad al reino. Los elevó de simples pastores y nómadas, hasta conformarlos en una organización militar tan poderosa que se atrevió a desafiar al mismísimo Odín. ¿Crees de corazón que Oxater será un Gerenot?

-No –suspiró Artabazo. –Pero lo prefiero a él por encima de los invasores aesir enmascarados bajo la faz de Karnilla.

Hubo gritos airados en contra, réplicas y palabras de aliento. Karnilla se puso de pie y se hizo silencio.

-No estoy aquí como representante de Odín –dijo ella. Hagen miró de soslayó a Bran buscando sus reacciones. –Él me educó, ¿y por qué no habría de aprender del Padre de Todo? Es poderoso y sabio, es un buen rey aunque a aquellos que ha vencido no nos lo parezca. Me respalda pues mi aspiración al trono es legítima. Pero no pretendo permanecer como su vasalla.

-Niña –le habló Artabazo con sinceridad. –Quizás si Hagen fuera el rey… Él ha permanecido alejado de Odín pues buscó refugio entre los elfos.

-Entre las piernas de los elfos. –Murmuró alguien.

-No –dijo llanamente Hagen. –Yo no soy lo que necesitan. Confía en mí Artabazo, ella es la reina que deseas.

No se veía por donde podrían ponerse de acuerdo.

Finalmente Artabazo habló de una propuesta de parte de Oxater, una bastante seria; pero no era una de paz, sino de matrimonio. Oxater la encomiaba a repudiar a Hjörtur y unirse a él.

-Pero si se ha casado con Karianne, mi prima. –Replicó Karnilla. Tenía la mano de Hjörtur entre las suyas, así solían presentarse a las reuniones.

-Prima en cuarto grado mi niña. Nada que importe demasiado.

-Dicen que espera un hijo de Oxater.

-Eso es mentira. No hay hijos de por medio que obstaculicen su matrimonio. –Repuso Artabazo.

-Disculpe –dijo Hjörtur, -pero le pido que no siga; no puede venir a hablarle de matrimonio a mi amada esposa estando yo presente. Eso es traspasar un mucho los límites más simples de la cortesía.

Artabazo sonrió sin burla implícita. Seguramente ya se esperaba una negativa. Karnilla alargó la mano para que le rellenaran su copa.

-Puedes decirle eso a Oxater, su propuesta es insultante –concordó Karnilla antes de probar su vino. –Igual puedes decirle que…- La reina intentó seguir hablando pero en cambio de sus labios salió un jadeo ahogado.

Se llevó una mano al cuello apretando su piedra protectora. Gimió con los ojos enrojecidos. Hjörtur se levantó a toda prisa para sostenerla.

-¡Veneno! –Gritó Nubola y la tormenta se desató en el recinto.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	56. Capítulo LV

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO LV

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

¡Cuencas ya ha actualizado el Tumblr! Y yo prometo responder a todos los reviews en este fin de semana. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, debemos decirles que Lord Aldor perfeccionó un escudo anti–tomates y está por prestárselo a Odín (no en este capítulo, no verán por ahora Asgard) Meh.

Bueno este capítulo se divide en dos: Svartálfheim/Nornheim y Nifflheim. Los acontecimientos de ambas secciones suceden simultáneamente. Es decir, el día en que envenenaron a Karnilla, Loki era recibido como el gran destructor del universo. Ah y ahora si que tenemos Thorki, y en el que sigue, habrá mucho más. ¡Esto esta muy intenso! Lo siento, somos las primeras que siempre nos emocionamos.

Por cierto es el cumpleaños de Cuencas así que pueden enviar felicitaciones y regalos. Nah, no es cierto pero esperamos poder encontrar alguna botella de vino, je.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, angst, mitología nórdica.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo LV:

Hjörtur rey consorte de Nornheim a su hermano Hrafn, rey de Vanaheim.

Hermano, que días tan espantosos hemos pasado. A mi amada le sirvieron veneno mezclado con vino durante nuestro encuentro de negociaciones. Ella es una bruja versada y precavida pero aún el mejor amuleto protector no puede contra todas las variedades de venenos que los norn dominan. Se desplomó asfixiándose entre mis brazos. Nubola y Aro, sus damas, nos auxiliaron de inmediato mientras a nuestro alrededor se armaba la batalla campal.

El negociador enviado por Oxater, Artabazo, fue aprendido por Celtigar a quien no tuve ni que ordenarle que lo arrestara. La guardia del anciano, incluidos sus dos nietos Agneir y Agneta, se nos escaparon. Es que estábamos con las manos llenas, entre Karnilla que se nos moría y Artabazo y Merak que son peces gordos; pues nadie se fijó en ese par. Bran se encargó de tomar prisioneros a coperos, escoltas, guardias, pajes y cocineros; entre los que debía estar la mano envenenadora.

Fue tristemente irónico que la persona más adecuada para salvar a Karnilla era ella misma, y que por lo tanto no estuviera en capacidad de hacer nada. Aro es igual bruja, la estabilizó pero parecía impotente para frenar el veneno. En cuestión de horas la respiración de mi amada se fue apagando y pensé que la perdíamos. Hagen tuvo una iluminación muy oportuna, la de darle a beber de su sangre la cual regenera todo. Eso la ayudó a recobrar en algo la conciencia, lo suficiente para que le indicase a Aro lo que debía hacerse.

Está convaleciendo a mi lado mientras te escribo esto. De eso hace cuatro días. Oxater nos atacó a las pocas horas del atentado, no le importó que amenazáramos con matar a Artabazo. Dispuse que se respetara su vida pues parecía tan horrorizado como nosotros por lo sucedido. A menos que sea el mejor actor de los nueve, creo que no sabía nada sobre lo que acontecería.

Hagen y Bran se ocuparon de repeler las fuerzas de Oxater. No sin dificultad. Este golpe rastrero no ha hecho sino envalentonar a nuestro ejército el cual se siente hondamente insultado.

Hallamos a los culpables. Al menos a los que ejecutaron las ordenes de Oxater. Verás, cuando se jura servir a un rey se pone el alma en ello. Con mi amada en cama, yo tuve que reunir a todos los miembros de nuestro séquito. Les recordé que juraron fidelidad y con ayuda de Aro, les exigí recitar este hechizo por el cual un siervo jura por su sangre que es leal; y si miente, pues se pone grave y sangra por la nariz y la boca. Una medida interesante de dar con conspiradores, excepto por el hecho de que necesitas que la gente esté dispuesta a pasar por tan particular prueba. Todos obedecieron y luego les pregunté quien había sido. La sangre delató a los responsables, eran dos miembros de la guardia de mi amada que estuvieron presentes en la reunión. Hablaron y confesaron todo, ya sabían que los íbamos a apresar pero estaban dispuestos a correr el riesgo.

Hagen y yo ejecutamos a ambos guardias porque como somos familiares de Karnilla éramos los más agraviados. Fueron puestos de rodillas ante nosotros y los acuchillamos hasta la muerte. Debo admitir que, siguiendo el ejemplo de Hagen, no les toque puntos vitales para que fuera la hemorragia más que las heridas los que acabaran con ellos. Encontrar la muerte así, como si fueran animales, es uno de los peores castigos para un norn. Fue espantoso de infringir aunque me asolaba la rabia más pura.

Mi bella esposa estará bien y venceremos a Oxater. En la siguiente pelea Hagen será el campeón vociferador, nuestro encuentro está pactado para dentro de dos días. Te tendré noticias hasta entonces.

Te quiero.

Dile a madre que no le devolveré a Celtigar jamás, ya puede ir regalando sus tierras a sus familiares.

.

.

Lord Aldor era, posiblemente, el hechicero más experimentado de los nueve. Inclusive más que el propio Odín, porque el Padre de Todo había dedicado sus energías a gobernar y no a la magia. A lo largo de su vida, el istyar había conquistado conocimientos en diversas cuestiones mágicas, desde la transformación hasta la cosmología, desde las pociones hasta las maldiciones; e incluso en demonología, por algo sabía exorcizarlos cuando se los encontraba.

Solía ser tajante en sus opiniones y a menudo lo que decía sonaba prohibitivo; pero cuando decía "no" siempre tenía detrás de ello un "porqué". No solía cambiar de opinión salvo en casos de extrema necesidad y no lo gobernaba una soberbia tan cegadora como para no poder reconocer cuando se equivocaba. Había decidido impulsar el matrimonio entre Eyvindur y Svadilfari. Su más grande anhelo era la unificación de ambas razas de elfos, una labor que consideraba la obra de su vida y que se veía en ese momento tan palpable que pensaba que desaprovechar una oportunidad así podía traer un retraso de siglos en la alianza. El precio podía ser muy alto, y por supuesto que estaba hablando de la vida de su hijo.

Eyvindur había accedido a permitirle revisar el estado de su vord y los cambios en su seidh derivados de su encuentro con Hela.

–Entonces revisarás mi cuerpo espiritual como si le dieras vuelta de adentro hacia afuera –dijo Eyvindur recostándose sobre una mesa de exploración. Estaba vestido pues la revisión no requería ver su cuerpo físico. Lord Aldor encontró su comentario aberrante, miró a su hijo confuso. –Como si fuera una prenda de vestir –añadió con lo cual no ayudó en nada. Le sonrió a Lord Aldor, –estoy de broma.

–Esto es sumamente serio –se quejó el lord y su hijo se quedó muy quieto.

Nadie entendía a fondo los secretos de los foreldrar, posiblemente ni siquiera Loki o Karnilla lo hacían. Lord Aldor pasó sus manos sobre Eyvindur y pudo vislumbrar su espíritu. Lo conocía, no era la primera vez que le hacía esto. La huella de la magia de Hela se había extinguido, pues Eyvindur había asimilado del todo esa energía. El istyar podía conocer que tan basto era el seidh de un hechicero y que tan variable era su magia, pues así era como se revisaban a los candidatos a istyar.

–¿Crees que el aether podría afectarnos a Svadilfari y a mí? Lo hemos conservado en nuestros cuerpos por más tiempo del que esperábamos.

Se decía que el aether había enloquecido a Malekith, aunque él había tratado de contener toda su fuerza por sí mismo.

–No –dijo Aldor que igual podía ver esa energía corriendo por el cuerpo de Eyvindur, como un ente aparte. Las reliquias no generaban magia vinculante, quizás tampoco le estorbaría a Eyvindur para concebir un hijo, pero eso era algo que era mejor no averiguar. Svadilfari ya estaba elaborando los planos para el nuevo observatorio donde depositarían el aether. Sin la reliquia los viajes entre mundos estaban limitados y era mejor utilizarla en un observatorio que tenerla resguarda dentro del cuerpo. –¿Sabes por qué esta magia siempre permaneció oculta en Vanaheim? –Eyvindur negó. –Me di la tarea de investigar un poco de historia: el primero de los foreldrar fue Hoster, el de los ojos verdes, Hoster el nigromante. Durante cientos de años, los sanadores han abierto los cuerpos de los muertos para estudiar la naturaleza de la vida, pero Hoster que ya poseía ese don, quería comprender la naturaleza de la muerte. Sus hijos heredaron sus dones y se ocultaron volcándose en perfeccionar su magia.

–¿Así fue cómo dejaron de existir?

–Morían cuando sus hijos nacían, sí. Y por supuesto sólo se daban entre los vanir, el que exista uno jötun y uno elfo, no es normal. Considero que, si Hoster lo supiera, no le agradaría.

Lord Aldor encontró una marca en el vord de Eyvindur. Era rojiza y cuando la tomó para averiguar que era, esta tomó una pequeña figura de un dragón. Los amantes solían crear lazos y dejar huellas en el vord de los que eran hechiceros. En sí, no era nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparse.

–Sé que no estás de acuerdo en que posea esta magia ¿la sellarás dentro de mí?

–Confiaré en que sabrás usarla aunque mi consejo es que no la utilices en demasía. Y además, deberemos estudiarla para catalogarla como se merece. –Eyvindur se puso en pie pero antes de que se marchara entró una mujer. –Esta es Lomin, es una nolmë –es decir una sanadora experta en gestantes. Eyvindur compuso un rostro serio. –Quiero que revise tu cuerpo. Tiéndete de nuevo, por favor.

–Su majestad –la elfa le hizo una reverencia pero no le pidió que volviera a recostarse en la mesa, en cambio le tomó una mano y le picó un dedo con una aguja para extraerle sangre. La nolmë la manipuló con su seidh en azul claro para difuminarla. –Lo encuentro muy débil, ¿ha estado comiendo bien?

–Si –respondió el rey.

–Como sabes un rey siempre tiene muchas preocupaciones, me temo que eso no le ha permitido recuperarse del todo –intervino Lord Aldor.

–Puedo darle pócimas para que se recupere mejor. Deberá tomarlas todas las mañanas con sus alimentos para que pueda ganar peso –eso lo dijo todo en un tono muy práctico, como de quien lo ha utilizado varias veces pero luego miró a su rey, y sin querer se cohibió. –Y de esa manera sustentar mejor un posible vástago.

Eyvindur no parecía entender de qué iba pero no se lo pregunto a ella directamente sino que clavó sus penetrantes ojos en su maestro. Lo que Lord Aldor quería escuchar, es que Eyvindur no tendría que preocuparse si gestaba un futuro heredero y entre la revisión que él había hecho y el de la nolmë, quedaba más en claro en que no había peligro. En cuanto al asunto de que los elfos no deshacían lazos mágicos, esta vez tendría que haber una excepción.

.

Eyvindur estaba solo en su alcoba. Cerró los ojos por un momento para mirar a Hagen.

Su norn estaba recostado en su cama, en la cama de Eyvindur que sin importar cual fuera o donde estuviese siempre ocupaba como si fuera suya. Tenía el pelo desordenado porque acababa de despertarse y una mano detrás de la cabeza. Estaba muy atractivo, con su actitud de sensual desparpajo que solía cautivar a las damas allá donde fuese. Tenía los ojos negrísimos, tan negros que a veces Eyvindur pensaba que realmente no podía atisbar lo que había tras ellos. A veces Hagen se le hacía inefable y Eyvindur se recordaba que aunque era suyo en todas las maneras en que un rey podía poseer a alguien, en realidad Hagen siempre sería él mismo. Hagen se estiró para atisbarlo bien, Eyvindur estaba vistiéndose para la jornada de ese día. Estaban en Vanaheim tras celebrar el concilio de reyes en el que se decidió que se separarían para que Hagen acudiese a la guerra, otra y tan pronto, ahora Nornheim. Eyvindur miró como se le tensaba el cuello, le miró la oscura línea de vello que le recorría el pecho, le miró los músculos que se le marcaban aún relajado y sintió hambre de él. Hagen era el que solía iniciar sus encuentros amorosos, la pasividad de Eyvindur era algo insalvable; pero a veces tenía esta necesidad, no como la que tiene un hombre con antojo de comer algo; sino más bien, como lo que siente quien lleva días sin probar nada, hambreándose hasta el desespero, algo que Eyvindur ya había experimentado. A veces se sentía así y entonces le daban impulsos apasionados que solían tomar a Hagen por sorpresa pero que lo hacían inmensamente feliz.

"¿Qué miras?" Le inquirió Hagen.

"A ti" repuso Eyvindur con naturalidad, de tanto convivir con él se le pegaban sus modales norn. "Te encuentro muy guapo esta mañana".

"Es porque sabes que estás por perderme de vista quien sabe cuánto tiempo, todo nos es más caro cuando no podemos tenerlo a nuestro antojo" le respondió Hagen sentándose en la cama. Eyvindur no entendía de donde sacaba esas frases suyas que solían ser verdades incómodas; y que además le decía sin ambages. A veces Eyvindur no está seguro de si Hagen de verdad es tan necio como parece o sólo lo finge y en realidad es un sabio. "Así que haz lo único que puedes hacer y goza de mí". Eyvindur le dio su sonrisa exasperada pero se acercó.

Un nuevo hábito que adquirió luego de sobrevivir a la guerra. Cuando Hagen decía "ven" él iba. Sin ponerle reparos ni rebuscar excusas para privarse de él.

A Eyvindur el placer oral se le daba fatal. Darlo, ya se relajaba bastante para disfrutarlo al recibirlo. Pero seguía siendo torpe, se atragantaba, perdía el ritmo y a veces se propasaba con sus dientes. Desastroso. Pero ese día entendió el meollo del asunto. Para hacerlo bien debía tener antojo de probar a Hagen ahí, no debía hacerlo por cumplir, por tratar de satisfacerlo y otros pensamientos ilógicos que lo acosaban mientras intentaba la felación. Lo que debía hacer era disfrutarlo para que le saliera bien. Cuando entendió eso todo fue fácil. Ese día logró por primera vez llevar a Hagen al orgasmo con sus labios. Su amado se disolvió bajo sus caricias en un éxtasis que lo dejó tan arrobado como si acabara de tener una revelación divina.

Eyvindur sintió que su sangre se calentaba de rememorar esos momentos.

–Alteza –le preguntó Amarië –¿duermes? –Y puso una bandeja con té a su lado. Eyvindur estuvo tentado de replicarle: sí, estoy dormido. Pero en vez de eso abrió los ojos y dejó de ver a su amado. –¿Te encuentras bien? Estás sonrojado, de nuevo te ha dado fiebre. –Amarië preguntó pero no tocó a Eyvindur. Lo habían reprendido tanto por eso que por fin había entendido que no podía tocar al rey sin su consentimiento.

–No tengo nada –le dijo Eyvindur porque sabía que Amarië era más que capaz de poner a todo el castillo en estado de alerta. Eyvindur reparó en que había cuatro tazas en el servicio.

–Lord Aldor dijo que tomaría el té contigo y que ha invitado a alguien más. –Explicó Amarië. –¿No te avisó? Ese viejo le pasa encima al ceremonial pero luego va regañándonos a todos por no cumplirlo. –Eyvindur censuró a Amarië con un simple ademán.

–Y parte de ese ceremonial consiste en no quejarte del señor al que sirves.

–Pero si yo te adoro alteza. –Repuso el catamita y puso cara de embeleso. Controlaba la expresión de sus rasgos como un actor consumado. A Eyvindur a veces lo exasperaba y a veces lo divertía. Hoy lo encontró divertido. Se puso a completar una carta para Hagen mientras su maestro llegaba, igual tenía cerca un obsequio que había forjado recientemente.

.

Lord Aldor les había escrito a los dos últimos grandes lores de antaño que quedaban, junto con él, para hablarles sobre el estado de salud de su rey y de la propuesta de matrimonio que iba a presentar a su rey esa misma tarde. Ambos habían estado de acuerdo en qué para unificar ambas razas, aquel matrimonio debía celebrarse aunque advertían que no todos los elfos de luz estarían de acuerdo con ello, por lo que ellos, sus líderes debían guiarlos en este nuevo trance del reino. Pero no sólo mandaron misivas, sino que ellos mismos se presentaron en Steindor para hablar con su rey.

Le había dicho a Amarië que tomaría el té con su rey, así que se apresuró en su reunión con los ehtyar. Ya tenía tres candidatos para istyar, todos ellos elfos de luz, pero Lord Aldor tenía la idea de educar elfos oscuros, quienes tenían gran seidh pero poca instrucción y nombrar de entre ellos a los dos restantes istyar. Svadilfari además, estaba esbozando los planos del nuevo observatorio, el cual estaría cerca de la capital. No era tarea sencilla, no sólo porque no tendrían los materiales que los enanos aportaron para el primero sino porque llevaba mucha magia en su interior que ahora tendrían que emular entre los elfos.

"Un reto digno de nuestro talento" le había dicho el istyar a Svadilfari. Al menos tenían los pilares de Hrimthurs que estaban hechos de gelgja, magia y acero enano; serían un gran inicio. Además, a Lord Aldor le gustaba la idea de que muy a su pesar, Hrimthurs contribuiría a levantar de nuevo a la grandeza el reino contra el que había atentado.

Dejó el salón de las chimeneas, donde se reunía con los ehtyar y se dirigió a las alcobas de su hijo. Ahí halló a Lord Nenar y a Lord Nénime. Juntos fueron anunciados a su rey. Eyvindur estaba en su salón y los esperaba de pie aunque se notaba que había estado sentado escribiendo una misiva, la cual se veía claramente a su lado. Seguramente era para Hagen. En Steindor, Eyriander y Eyvindur habían tenido alcobas privadas y habían encontrado artículos personales en éstas. Por eso al sabio no le sorprendió encontrar a Eyvindur elegantemente ataviado con un abrigo blanco, bordado de perlas que formaban un tejido de flores elanoras y niphredil.

Sobre la mesa no sólo estaba el té y la carta, sino también una hoja de afeitar de hermosa hechura, con el mango tallado finamente, estaba dispuesta dentro de un estuche de cuero. Había oído de Eyriander que su hijo había estado hasta altas horas en su taller, ahora sabía que había estado haciendo.

Todos tomaron asientos tras la cortesía de rigor.

–Debemos hablar contigo sobre un asunto de gran importancia –dijo Lord Aldor. –Es sobre tu matrimonio.

Eyvindur no perdió ni por un momento la serenidad.

–Pienso que no es momento de hablar de mi matrimonio en la situación en la que se encuentra nuestro reino. Hay tanto por hacer y construir que tal celebración sería ahora una pérdida de tiempo y de recursos. –Eyvindur uso ese tono con el cuál solía cortar de raíz las conversaciones que no quería tener.

–Por el contrario, creo que es necesaria. El trono es una carga pesada que es mejor compartir y puedo darte otros tantos motivos por los cuáles es ineludible pero más bien te plantearé la situación de la siguiente forma: No puedes continuar negándote a casarte. Sé que en el pasado tu padre te lo planteó al enviarte a conocer a la sobrina de Odín, que al principio de tu reinado tu madre te pidió que consideraras el desposarte, y que tu tío Larus trató que te casaras con Lara. No hiciste caso a ninguno de ellos ¿es que esperarás hasta que tu pueblo te lo demande? Si es así, debo decirte que ya te lo demanda. Lady Nenar, Lord Nénime, la Aranmaitë y yo pensamos que ha llegado el momento. Eres el rey, debes desposarte, promover la paz y asegurar la sucesión.

Eyvindur miró a los otros dos lores.

–¿Y con quien me demandan que me case? –Dijo con fastidio.

–Con Svadilfari –respondió esta vez Nenar.

Eyvindur casi se fue hacia atrás.

–¿Él les ha pedido que hablen en su nombre? –Preguntó Eyvindur. Parecía muy dispuesto a llamar en ese mismo momento a Svadilfari para que explicara sus razones.

–Ni siquiera sabe que estamos hablando –tuvo que reconocer el istyar. –Es el heredero de Malekith, si te deposas con él por fin se unificarán dos grandes linajes. Los conflictos de elfos oscuros y de luz podrán verse solventados en menor tiempo, y tus súbditos no dudarán en seguir tu ejemplo. Sabes bien que tu matrimonio será la piedra angular de tu futura familia.

–No –dijo Eyvindur planamente. –Si eso es todo lo que desean decirme, pueden retirarse –les dijo pero no los amedrentó.

–Mi esposo y yo compartimos la misma visión que tiene Lord Aldor. En cuanto al reino, he estudiado las proyecciones económicas para su crecimiento. La destrucción de Vilwarin fue un duro golpe para el ánimo de todos en el reino y no niego las muertes de quienes perecieron ahí, pero la ciudad en sí era para la corte y no producía nada para su sustento. Artamir perdió sus cosechas por dos años consecutivos por las lluvias pero gracias a las previsiones de nuestro soberano, adquirieron los granos de Vanaheim y resguardándolos en la ciudad, es que nuestro pueblo tiene de comer. Mi hija Lady Nienor, ha visto las dos minas que les hemos arrebatado a los enanos y con ellas podremos construir el gran muro del sur y la ciudad de Dor–En–Ernil. Y con la indemnización de los enanos, se construirá la ciudad de Steindor. Celebrant sólo sufrió daño en su puerto pero no en la ciudad, estoy segura de que podrá pagar su enlace y celebrar, si bien no con toda la pompa, si con lujo, el nacimiento de un príncipe cuando se suceda.

–El general Elemmíre y yo podemos estudiar mejor los asentamientos de muspell y empezar a atacar mediante escaramuzas para debilitarlos. Tal vez no podamos entrar a su escondite para aniquilarlos en una sola maniobra pero no permitiremos que se acerquen a las ciudades –dijo Lord Nénime. –Lord Nulka controla a los enanos por lo que le aseguró que no tendrá que preocuparse por la seguridad de su reino.

–Ya te he revisado, tu salud está deteriorada pero pronto te encontrarás mejor. –Terció el istyar. Todos ellos parecían haber confabulado en su contra para arrebatarle sus argumentos. Eyvindur se quedó callado, tenso y aunque su faz no lo denotara, parecía listo para huir en cualquier momento. Lord Aldor entendió de inmediato que es lo que sucedía con él. –No te puedes casar con Hagen –intentó decirlo con suavidad pero su voz adquirió el matiz que siempre usaba como catedrático. Su hijo lo miró duramente pero debajo de sus ojos azules, el istyar intuyó que estaba dolido por sus palabras. –Lo sabes de sobra, para poder desposar a alguien de la realeza élfica debes reunir tres características: linaje, nobleza y una moral intachable. A pesar de que Hagen tiene linaje, no posee los otros dos rasgos. Y aunque fue eximido por la masacre en Vilwarin, y los elfos han consentido que sea tu amante; no harán la misma concesión para que sea tu esposo. Además de esas razones, no es lo que nuestro pueblo necesita.

–Es nuestro Lord Protector…

–Pero el consorte real no puede ser únicamente eso. Es poco diplomático, impulsivo, necio, cínico y aunque es transparente en sus acciones, no es un buen político. Eso es lo que quieres ¿poder desposarte con él?

–¡Basta! –explotó Eyvindur poniéndose en pie. –Eres mi maestro y siempre presto oídos a tus consejos aunque en un inicio me parezcan contrarios a mis deseos. En cuanto a ustedes dos, reconozco que son grandes lores, pero esto de lo que me están hablando es de índole privado y es mi decisión.

–Eres un rey, tu boda al igual que tus herederos son asuntos del reino. No puedes casarte ni embarazarte de quien te plazca. Sé que esto lo sabes pues te fue inculcado cuando eras joven, pero tal parece que lo has olvidado, y yo como tu maestro, he tenido que venir a recordártelo. –Lord Aldor alzó una mano para que lo dejara hablar. –Escúchame. Lady Nienor, Lord Nénime y yo estamos dispuestos a pedirlo en audiencia pública y a presionarte de cualquier forma que sea necesaria.

–Mi rey, un infante real que provenga de ambas razas, proveerá de esperanza al reino, algo que de pronto parece haberse perdido en nuestras tierras. Además, necesitamos un sucesor que dé continuidad a tu estirpe. Has pasado trances difíciles que casi te llevan a la muerte y habrían dejado varado el reino. No puedes negarle a tu pueblo un heredero –dijo Lady Nenar. Su esposo asintió a su lado.

–No quiero hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo –se negó Eyvindur –yo no amo a Svadilfari.

–Esto no se trata de amor. Además, te he visto con Svadilfari y ustedes dos congenian, si te dieras la oportunidad no tendría por qué ser únicamente un matrimonio por conveniencia. Podrías encontrar satisfacción en su compañía.

Eyvindur continuó negándose. No les pudo decir que se había visto engendrando un hijo de Hagen, y a éste a su lado cuidándolo, que ya se lo había dicho a su amante y que parecía muy emocionado. Se había dejado llevar por aquella idea y ahora le estaban recordando que no era libre para decidir a quién darle hijos. Él no era libre para tomar esa decisión, pues no era únicamente Eyvindur sino el rey. Siempre el rey, sólo el rey.

–Es por el reino –dijo Lord Nénime, de la misma forma en que su tío solía decirle.

–Tu abuelo Eyrikur escribió en sus memorias: mi estirpe se debe al reino, mis hijos no nacen para abandonarse a sus dolores, ni viven su propia vida sino la de Svartálfheim y sólo en ello podrán encontrar satisfacción. ¿Lo recuerdas?

–Sí. –Conocía perfectamente bien las memorias de Eyrikur.

Lord Aldor se puso en pie y lo mismo hicieron los otros dos lores. Ninguno de ellos había tocado siquiera el té.

–Pienso que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, aun así, elevaremos formalmente nuestra petición –dijo Lord Aldor. –Ahora ¿podrían dejarme a solas con nuestro rey? –Les pidió a los otros. Lord Nénime y Lady Nenar accedieron tras despedirse con una reverencia más.

El istyar soltó un suspiro y por un momento Lord Aldor se vio transportado en el pasado, a aquel día en que habló ardientemente con Eyriander tras haber contemplado la visión de aquel infante que él pensó que era suyo. Había apelado a sus sentimientos pero Eyriander le había dado una respuesta contundente y ahora era su turno de hacerle ver a su hijo que no podía casarse con quien amaba.

–Debes ocuparte de Hagen. Prohíbele volver de Nornheim.

–No lo voy a desterrar.

–No de nombre pero si de hecho, sus amores no deben enturbiar tu enlace ni manchar el honor de tu prometido. –Le dijo Lord Aldor. –Deberás acudir tres días al templo de Berthandi para purificarte, tal vez en tu caso lo vean como infructífero pero es una tradición que debes honrar.

–Jamás me va a perdonar. –Eyvindur no estaba oyendo lo que decía sobre purificaciones y peregrinaciones a templos, su mente se había quedado fija en la horrible decisión de alejar a Hagen de él. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos para que nadie, ni siquiera su maestro pudiera ver su dolor. El istyar no se atrevió a tocarlo ni a confortarlo.

–Cada quien debe ocupar el lugar que en el gran cosmos le ha sido asignado. Y como rey debes dar muestra de un comportamiento ejemplar y digno de seguir. Tal vez hoy te he causado un gran dolor, pero todo lo he hecho por tu bien.

.

.

Karnilla salió de la cama. Hjörtur estaba cerca, reclinado sobre sus pergaminos. Quizás le escribía una nueva carta a Hrafn, quizás escribía una poesía para ella. Se veía muy frágil con su espalda delgada, tan delgada como la de Karnilla. Tenía el cabello castaño cada vez más largo y además de eso era lampiño. Su aspecto era poco varonil pero a Karnilla no la sedujo su atractivo físico, sino el corazón noble y fuerte que descubrió en su interior.

Lo abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hjörtur sonrió y dejó sus papeles para apretarle las manos. Al principio a Karnilla le había asustado descubrir toda esta ternura que quien sabe de dónde la nacía, intentó contenerse pero al final hizo algo que solía hacer ante una disyuntiva. Se dejó llevar y se permitió desbordar afecto hacia su esposo. ¿Por qué no? Cuando llegaran las peleas propias de un matrimonio, las desavenencias y sus problemas; quizás estos momentos felices les darían fuerzas para superarlo todo. Algo así le había explicado Svadilfari sobre el amor.

–¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó Karnilla.

–Escribo un borrador que iba a mostrarte, es para las serpientes negras de Rovaniemi, para hablarles de la situación de su líder. Bran y yo acordamos tratar a Merak, no como prisionero sino como un huésped de honor. Hablé con él y le parece que el proceder de Oxater de envenenarte fue un acto de lo más cobarde. Igual conversé con Artabazo, él piensa que fue algo estúpido. Si hubieras muerto todos se habrían vuelto hacia Hagen para proclamarlo rey, con o sin su permiso. Y él sería un rival más peligroso que tú. Yo no pienso así, te cuento el parecer de Artabazo.

–¿Crees que soy más peligrosa que Hagen? –Hjörtur asintió. Karnilla sonrió. –¿Entonces crees que tengamos a las serpientes negras y a los zorros de nuestra parte?

–Si no por lo menos se habrán vuelto neutrales. ¿Qué piensas?

–Pienso que eres un gran rey –le dijo Karnilla y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hjörtur se levantó para abrazar a Karnilla y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas.

–Dado que encuentras mi misiva apropiada la enviaré mañana temprano. Sólo tengo una duda, ¿cómo debo firmarla? ¿A qué clan pertenezco? –Karnilla pestañeó confusa. Un norn pertenecía al mismo clan desde que nacía hasta que moría. A menos que se contrajeran matrimonio con alguien de un clan ajeno, sólo entonces los consortes escogían a quien le daban su lealtad. Karnilla y Hagen bromearon cuando ella acababa de casarse, con que ahora pertenecía al clan de "las arpías de Vanaheim" haciendo alusión a Hanne. Pero obviamente, ella no iba a decirle eso a su esposo.

–Mi clan fue el de los hombres en llamas de Sjakkmatt. Pero cambié ese emblema por el del dragón negro. Aunque, mucha gente no lo sabe, sólo los asentados en Valacirca donde me queda algo de familia. Oxater desposó a mi prima y ella renunció a los hombres en llamas para unirse a los osos negros.

–¿Entonces soy un dragón negro de Valacirca?

–Depende de dónde asiente la capital, seríamos de Valacirca o de Sjakkmatt pero eso no está decidido.

–Lo pondré sin ubicación, "Hjörtur de los dragones negros de Karnilla". –Ella sonrió y se besaron. Se dejaron pues ella seguía algo debilitada por el envenenamiento así que no tenía sentido empezar algo que no iban a terminar. –Celtigar me pidió permiso para montar guardia afuera del bastión de Oxater.

Le habían explicado que el usurpador no vivía dentro de los muros de Sjakkmatt. Y eso era porque el castillo que Gerenot mandó construir, Rondeslottet, había sido asentado más allá de la ciudad. Los norn se peleaban tanto entre ellos que Gerenot, en un gesto de nobleza, había decidido asentar sus reales apartados, para que la ciudad no sufriera si había guerra. Por eso el castillo se perdió pero la ciudad no. Odín la había dañado persiguiendo a Hagen y a Giselher, pero no la destruyó. Como fuera, Rondeslottet tuvo un bastión, un pequeño fuerte que servía como establo para los caballos, como almacén y también como ruta de escape pues contaba con túneles subterráneos; éste sobrevivió a Odín. Y ahora era el "castillo" desde el que Oxater reinaba.

–Mi amor, Aro tiene el ojo de su mente puesto sobre ese lugar, si Oxater intenta escapar ella nos lo dirá de inmediato. –Algo así como el poder que Heimdall tenía pero a una escala muy baja. Hjörtur asintió. Igual había filgyas en forma de aves que sobrevolaban su campamento, seguro que Oxater igual los tenía vigilados.

–Aun así le dije que sí. Celtigar es muy astuto y después de la manera en que reaccionó no puedo negarme fácilmente a lo que me pide. –Hjörtur había desesperado cuando Karnilla fue envenenada. Celtigar mantuvo sangre fría para hacerse de prisioneros. –Es una pena que esos dos, Agneir y Agneta se nos fueran de las manos. Hagen dijo que Agneta fue su amante, lo cual no me sorprende.

–Casi no la recuerdo –aceptó Karnilla. –Hagen no ha sido precisamente carente de amores. Seguro que Oxater la mandó para fastidiarlo, para provocarlo y distraerlo.

–Pero no le coqueteó, se dedicó a insultarlo.

–Mi hermano difícilmente encontraría apetitosa una fruta de la que ya se ha colmado. Pero… –Karnilla lo miró con mucha seriedad –cuando haces el amor, tu pasión deja huella en el vord de tu compañero, les pasa a todos inclusive a los que no son hechiceros.

–Pues hay norn muy marcados. –No se contuvo de decir Hjörtur. Hagen era uno de esos.

–No se debe alzar la mano contra aquellas parejas con las que has compartido tu fuerza vital. El esposo que golpea a su esposa atrae sobre él la desgracia y la miseria. El amante que despecha a su compañero con desprecio está destinado a sufrir por amor.

–¿Hagen no ha hecho muchas veces eso? Lo del despecho, no lo de golpear.

–Él dice que no cree en ello, y que además no rompió lazos con ellas mediante el desprecio. No suele mentir sobre sus intenciones. Ha pasado tiempo desde que Agneta y él lestuvieron juntos, y si no se separaron con rencor las huellas que uno y otro se hicieron ya deben haberse borrado. Aun así creo que le enviaron a Agneta para provocarlo porque en teoría no puede lastimarla.

–O atraería sobre él la mala suerte.

–O ella podría hacerle mal de ojo por su pasado conjunto.

–¿Puede?

–Hagen es dragón, es resistente a todo ese tipo de maldiciones.

–Si alguna vez despecha a Eyvindur, la furia de Naira Anar le caerá encima.

–Él no hará eso, y ahora menos que nunca, tiene esta idea en la cabeza de que Eyvindur le dará un hijo. –Hjörtur abrió los ojos azorado y Karnilla se rió, acababa de hablar de más. Y como ya lo había hecho, mejor siguió hablando contándole todo a su esposo.

.

.

.

"Ese no es mi nombre…"

Lady Calimacil danzaba con un demonio más alto que ella, era tan rubio como un aesir pero tenía el cabello corto. Se movían con gracia y al unísono. Una sádica elfa y un demonio del inframundo. Las maravillas jamás terminarían.

"No pertenezco aquí…"

Lotte y Encantadora eran agasajadas con obsequios. Armas para la fortachona norn, de oro, de bronce, de cobre, con empuñaduras enjoyadas o con vainas de cuero trabajado exquisitamente. Vestidos para la Encantadora que empezó a cambiarse la ropa enfrente de todos, se recubría con sedas que le caían como una segunda piel; le ofrecieron una corona engarzada en rubíes rojos, un collar de esmeraldas. Le asistieron en acicalarse el cabello ensalzando su belleza; y los demonios caían a sus pies rendidos de pasión por ella.

"Este no soy yo…"

Y Thor que lo miraba parado en medio del festín que rabiaba a su alrededor. Como una deidad castigadora que aguarda por su momento. No quería comer, ni beber, no quería obsequios, ni distracciones superfluas. Lo quería a él.

Loki nunca fue tan consciente de que Thor enfurecido, era peligroso. Un peligro más del Nifflheim que tendría que arrostrar.

–Nuestro gran destructor del universo –le decía Mephisto pasándole más comida. Y Loki había tenido tanta sed y tanta hambre que no se puso a considerar si habría veneno o algún truco en todo ello. –Mi señor Exaj –la voz del demonio era casi un arrullo mientras Loki comía, tomando con los dedos una pierna de corzo entera, probando casi sin masticar las tartas merengadas, bebiendo dulce hidromiel tan refrescante. Ahora había verduras fritas en mantequilla e hinojo, ahora había empanadas de faisán con salsa de grosellas, ahora una vil tostada remojada en vino especiado, ahora paté de cerdo, ahora ternera con avellanas. La comida parecía que no se agotaba y su apetito tampoco.

Loki estaba acomodado en un anfiteatro, sentado en una mesa de veinte puestos que se hallaba vacía salvo por Mephisto, Lyngbakr y él.

Las lobas iban de aquí a allá y Loki trataba de no perderlas de vista. Lotte estaba bebiendo, eructaba tan fuerte como un bruto. Encantadora repartía besos y recibía pleitesía. Lady Calimacil no dejaba de bailar, posando su mano en la empuñadura de su espada de tanto en tanto. Las tres le lanzaban frías miradas y Loki se preguntaba cuál de las tres lo atacaría primero.

–Necesito algo –dijo cuando sintió que el estómago le reventaba de tan lleno.

–Todo lo que tú desees mi señor Exaj.

–¿Cómo sabes que ese es mi nombre? No lo di cuando arribamos. –Mephisto le sonrió.

–Tu intelecto tiene una agudeza cortante mi señor. Sé que tu nombre es Exaj porque se lo diste a Harut y Marut y ellos lo hicieron correr en nuestro reino. Los demonios tenemos formas de comunicarnos. –Loki miró a Lyngbakr que estaba posado sobre una silla junto a él, el único de sus acompañantes que quiso compartir la mesa con él.

–¿Cómo Lyngbakr? –Mephisto asintió. –¿Qué es él? Es especial.

–Lo es, lo es –dijo Mephisto y sonrió mostrando sus dientes tan blancos y alineados, que le causaron a Loki la impresión de que eran falsos. –Me gustaría poder decir que es obra de mis manos pero no, viene del árbol. Una criatura excepcional de aquellas que el Yggdrasil crea para servirlo.

–Pero entonces, ¿qué hace aquí?

–Hubo una apuesta entre su mejor amigo y yo. –Dijo Mephisto. –Y yo vencí.

Loki no podía asimilar todo ni deducir mucho, pues no conocía bien el mundo que ahora contemplaba.

–Quisiera ver a Tyr –dijo Loki.

–Haré que te lo traigan, aunque te advierto mi hermoso Exaj, cuya maldad hace eco en tus súbditos, que Tyr no se encuentra en buen estado. Tuvimos que modificarlo para que no pudiera escapar de vuelta con su diosa, veré que lo limpien un poco antes de traerlo a ti, no quisiera que su visión te hiciera devolver los manjares con que te agasajamos.

Loki asintió. Mephisto podía decirle como quisiera pero no sentía que tuviera el control de la situación. Estaba muy cerca de lograr sus propósitos y un sólo paso en falso, como por ejemplo confiar de más en los demonios, mandaría todo al traste.

–No lo traigas aquí. ¿Hay algún sitio más privado donde pueda verlo? –Mephisto asintió, le tendió su brazo para que Loki se apoyara en él.

En cuanto se levantaron la música cesó. Loki hubiera preferido salir discretamente pero en vez de eso un heraldo volvió a aclamarlo por su falso nombre, hubo más reverencias de parte de los demonios y loas. Thor avanzó hacia él muy resuelto a no perderlo de vista y sus lobas lo emularon.

–¿Quieres que nos ocupemos de tus draugr? –Le inquirió Mephisto con un susurro.

Justo cuando le preguntó eso las puertas de entrada fueron abiertas. Los demonios se apartaron para dar paso a uno más de ellos.

–Gwathnor, el espantoso –anunció el heraldo cuya voz parecía que brotaba de las paredes. Éste era un demonio de quince pies de alto, su cabeza rozaba el techo al andar, emanaba llamas azules desde su piel, la cual era oscura y rugosa cual roca; su cara parecía una máscara tallada con simetría pero sin rastro de humanidad. Gwathnor llevaba una cadena en la mano. Y en ella, atrapados como animales rumbo al matadero, estaban Larus, Kranjcar y Rojo.

Loki los había pensado muertos.

–Por la diosa tiene a Larus –dijo Encantadora como si necesitaran de ella para entenderlo. –Thor pídele que no le hagan daño. Nos debe su vida aunque ahora seamos sus prisioneros, dile que liberen a Larus. –Thor volteó en dirección a Loki pero no obedeció las palabras de Encantadora.

Gwathnor escoltó sus presas hasta los escalones que conducían al anfiteatro. Los arrojó a los pies de Mephisto. Con una mirada Loki comprobó que Larus estaba en muy mal estado. Sangraba por cada orificio de su cuerpo, tenía la cara teñida de carmesí. Kranjcar y Rojo mostraban heridas de espada pero ninguna era fatal.

Loki intentó hacer las paces con los draugr, por Thor, para aplacar sus recelos al menos en algo.

Descendió los escalones hasta Larus, se agachó a su lado y le pasó las manos encima aplicándole su magia curativa. Larus dejó de sangrar al cabo de un momento. Se incorporó aturdido y muy confundido.

–Jötnar, ¿qué haces aquí criatura? –Le preguntó con un tono casi paternal. Temblaba al moverse y su semblante acusaba dolor.

Y Loki comprendió que esa magia suya empezaba a debilitarse, no había restañado del todo a Larus, tan sólo demorado que el veneno que tragó acabase con él.

–Quiero que les quiten las cadenas –dijo Loki con resolución.

Mephisto le habló a Gwathnor en akrasio, una lengua que Loki no dominaba. Las llamas azules que rodeaban al demonio se incrementaron como en protesta pero luego, sacando largas espadas tan toscas como mazas, partió las cadenas liberando a los tres draugr restantes.

Encantadora se aproximó, pero las otras dos lobas no. Algo esperable dado que casi se matan unos a otros en el Gnipahellir. Thor asintió y por primera vez desde que llegaron al castillo de Garm, no se mostró hosco hacia Loki.

Mephisto le hizo una señal de seguirlo y Loki se le unió. Los draugr fueron tras él.

.

Fueron llevados a unas estancias sumamente amplias, una mansión dentro del castillo. Los muros eran dorados al igual que las lámparas y el techo, a Loki le recordó vagamente Valaskialf. Llegaron a una sala vacía excepto por cortinajes rojos que cubrían paredes que aparentemente eran de oro macizo. Había media docena de puertas dobles que conducían a otras habitaciones que conformaban el recinto. Mephisto abrió unas de ellas empujándolas con gesto teatral. Loki atisbó en el interior una estancia con una cama enorme con dosel negro. Nada más verla se sintió muy pero muy cansado.

–Por si gustas recostarte mi señor. Tyr vendrá de inmediato, acudiré a por él en persona. ¿Requieres una guardia que cuide de ti en mi ausencia?

Loki negó.

–Dejaré a Gwathnor de todos modos, es muy callado, ni siquiera vas a notarlo. –Le aseguró Mephisto. Volvió a darle instrucciones al demonio azul que los había seguido, Gwathnor fue a ocupar un rincón del salón vacío en el cual cabía a pesar de su altura, se sentó esperando. Quizás era lo mejor. Encantadora estaba cuchicheando con Larus, Kranjcar y Rojo; por las miradas iracundas que le lanzaban a Loki, seguramente les estaba poniendo al tanto de que era el mayor hijo de puta de los nueve.

Lyngbakr entró planeando y se le posó en un hombro a Loki.

Mephisto se retiró y lo dejó entre los draugr y Gwathnor.

–No soy un demonio –les dijo mirando a Larus nada más. –No soy lo que dicen.

Pero no le creían, ninguno lo hacía.

Se metió en la habitación de la enorme cama, Thor fue tras él, cerró las puertas tras ellos. Se quedaron a solas, excepto por Lyngbakr que voló hasta posarse sobre el dosel de la cama. Loki esperó por aquello que Thor querría decirle. Estaba tramando la manera de sosegarlo, haría lo que fuera con tal de que continuara siendo su protector y aliado.

–En cuanto Mephisto traiga a Tyr voy a matarlo –le anunció Thor. –No te interpongas.

–Thor, no puedes… –empezó Loki.

–¡Silencio! –Le reclamó Thor con su potente voz. A Loki le fallaron las fuerzas y mejor se sentó en el borde de la cama. –Una vez que haya muerto, nos suicidaremos para volver a la diosa, lo que pase contigo ya no me interesa. Debes estar muy satisfecho por retornar con los tuyos. Nos usaste, me usaste –le reclamó Thor; lo había seguido tan sólo para poder escupirle el rencor que le tenía. –Te trajimos aquí pero habrá reciprocidad en nuestro trato, nos devolverás a Tyr.

Loki se sintió enfermo de pensar que los draugr lo dejarían con los demonios. Que Thor lo abandonaría en las condiciones en que se hallaba.

–Si me dejas atrás moriré –le explicó. –Quiero salir de aquí, no pretendo permanecer junto a Mephisto. Thor, sólo Karnilla, la bruja norn, puede ayudarme a culminar mi embarazo. Sin su ayuda pereceré.

Thor asimiló esa información encogiéndose de hombros.

–Eso no es problema mío –le dijo y salió de la habitación.

Loki sintió que la misma rabia que lo indujo a destruir a la mitad de la corte se apoderaba de él. Se sintió traicionado por Thor y el ultraje que padecía le devolvió las fuerzas para pelear. Los demonios lo pensaban su gran mesías, ¡pues bien! ¡No necesitaba de los estúpidos draugr! En el inframundo sobraban imbéciles prontos a ser manipulados.

.

Tyr fue llevado al cabo de una hora. Una durante la cual Loki había intentado dilucidar lo que haría a pesar del cansancio y el torrente de sentimientos que bullía en su interior.

El dios de la guerra era escoltado por una guardia cincuenta demonios de caras inexpresivas e idénticas, los cuales se formaron en dos hileras flanqueando el camino desde la entrada del salón de cortinas rojas hasta la alcoba de Loki. Mephisto iba al frente y dos guardias más llevaban a Tyr en vilo. Cómo le fue advertido a Loki, su aspecto era atroz. Tyr no tenía piernas, se las amputaron hasta la cadera; y conservaba sólo el brazo derecho el cual no debía serle muy útil pues remataba en un muñón. Los draugr se acercaron veloces pero los guardias se interpusieron dejando a todos afuera de la habitación de Loki. Al final de los demonios quedaron sólo Mephisto y los dos guardias que sostenían a Tyr. Mephisto le hizo una señal de que podía aproximarse, Tyr era todo suyo.

Loki tomó aire y fue hacia el dios. Los aesir se daban esos títulos que los enaltecían pero, Loki ahora lo sabía, los únicos dioses provenían del Yggdrasil. Se inclinó hacia Tyr sosteniéndose la barriga.

–Tyr –le habló al oído. –Te conduciré hasta Hela –le susurró, –no olvides que serás libre por mi mano, la mano de Loki de Asgard.

Tyr olía a formol y a sangre seca. Abrió los ojos para mirar a Loki, tenía los ojos azules, único rasgo en que hizo rememorar a Fandral. Le habló pero Loki no supo que dijo. No tenía lengua. En verdad le quitaron todos los medios por los cuáles podría haberse suicidado.

–Gran Mephistopheles –habló en nevirio. –Deseo devolver vivo a Tyr a manos de su ama, deseo que me des una escolta pues debo partir cuánto antes.

Mephisto pareció algo decepcionado.

–Sí, mi señor –fue lo que dijo. –¿Y tus draugr? ¿Te escoltarán también?

–No, tómalos prisioneros e incapacítalos igual que a Tyr; a todos menos a Thor. Él me pertenece y debe permanecer indemne, también me lo llevaré.

–No suena a que sea tarea fácil el llevar a Thor a dónde él no quiera ir, pero si tal es tu resolución, así se hará. –Mephisto lo miraba como evaluándolo. Bonita peregrinación hasta el trono de Hela, él embarazado, Tyr echo un adefesio y un renuente Thor.

Las puertas de la estancia se abrieron. Aparentemente mientras Loki esperaba por Tyr, los draugr fraguaron sus propios planes. Encantadora iba al frente de la guardia demoníaca, los cuales inclusive la reverenciaron. Thor iba junto a la rubia, una mancuerna que Loki aborreció.

Los cincuenta demonios de la guardia los rodearon, cercándolos en un estrecho círculo.

–Tyr es nuestro –dijo Thor y la guardia demoníaca, manipulados por Encantadora, apuntaron sus espadas hacia Mephisto y Loki.

En la habitación contigua Gwathnor el espantoso combatía con Kranjcar y Rojo.

Lady Calimacil, Lotte y Larus seguían a Thor, la elfa con su espada Anglachel, la norn con un par de espadas de hoja curva de las que acababan de obsequiarles. El fenecido rey de los elfos de nuevo se encontraba mal, se quedó a unos pasos de distancia como protegiendo la retaguardia de los demás, tenía en sus manos arco y flecha.

Mephisto no parecía preocupado.

–Mi dulcísima beldad –le habló a Encantadora. –Yo conozco tu seidh y sé el contrahechizo, con una sencilla palabra mis demonios volverán bajo mi dominio, y en castigo por tu atrevimiento les ordenaré que te desuellen. –Encantadora escuchó aquella amenaza mostrándose aún más altiva como retando a Mephisto a intentarlo.

Thor tenía los ojos fijos en Loki. Que desventajosa situación, tener que pelear con él cuando su magia mermaba y su físico estaba en su contra.

Mephisto chasqueó los dedos y dijo algo en akrasio, la guardia se giró hacia la Encantadora la cual se incendió en seidh dorado tratando de mantenerlos bajo su control. Los demás no esperaron un segundo más.

Los demonios superaron la magia de Encantadora y los atacaron como una marejada. Thor y sus lobas desenvainaron, inclusive Encantadora que se veía obligada a defenderse mediante el acero. No era tan mala en ello y Loki recordó que Thor la había entrenado durante un tiempo. Loki los creía muy capaces de superar la guardia demoníaca que los atacaba y abrirse paso hasta ellos. Mephisto lo había instado a retroceder, echaron a Tyr sobre la cama con dosel.

Loki vio que los demonios le arrancaban la ropa a jirones a Encantadora a pesar de que Lotte trataba de protegerla. A Cal y a Thor se les colgaban encima como tratando de sepultarlos con sus cuerpos. Larus no era de mucha ayuda pues estaba más ocupado defendiéndose.

Pero los draugr habían sido los mejores combatientes que la diosa pudo reclutar. Y su reputación no era palabrería hueca. Cuando empezaron a imponerse por la fuerza Mephisto decidió intervenir.

–Mi querido Exaj, no te preocupes –le dijo el señor de demonios y se metió en la contienda.

Tenía seidh de transformación bastante potente. Al tocar a sus demonios los hizo incrementar su tamaño y también convirtió su piel en bronce para que fueran durísimos de vencer; así transformados soltaron sus espadas que parecían cuchillos de mesa en sus enormes manazas. Aplastaron a Lotte y la pisotearon hasta convertirla en un manchón en el suelo. Sin su aliada la Encantadora estaba perdida. Loki vio que la alzaban en vilo desnuda y que la rasguñaban para desollarla como Mephisto había prometido. Pero ella, prefiriendo escaparse de tal castigo se cortó la garganta con su espada. La soltaron en el acto.

Calimacil esquivaba a los demonios de bronce más que confrontarlos pero poco a poco la acorralaban. Su espada estaba forjada de tal manera que podía cortar manos a pesar de estar hechas de metal. Thor, ese bastardo, lo habían derribado a golpes pero ya intentaba pararse a pesar del daño que le causaban. Cuando se puso de pie se zafó de ese pandemonio para ir tras Mephisto.

–Toma –le gritó a Mephisto y le lanzó su espada, pero no lo hizo con fiereza, sino como pasándosela. El demonio fue tomado por sorpresa y agarró la espada al vuelo sujetándola por el mango con facilidad. Como no era digno de ella, Crepúsculo lo incineró con fuego maldito.

Loki miró a su aliado revolcarse en el suelo, consumiéndose como una figura de cera en la chimenea. Su magia cesó junto con el demonio. Aquellos que había transformado volvieron a su tamaño normal y dejaron de ser de bronce. Thor asintió como diciendo "ahora sí". Estaba desarmado pero empezó a luchar sólo con sus puños. Cal estaba metida en plena furia homicida cortando cabezas con ferocidad, avanzando sin importarle nada. Parecía que la elfa no sentía las heridas que le causaban. De la guardia de demonios quedaba apenas una docena y Thor los dejó de lado para correr hacia Tyr.

Loki se le interpuso y Thor no dudó en agarrarlo del cuello.

–¡No lo hagas! ¡Para salvar tu alma lo necesito! –Le dijo. –Por Hërin, por Magni, por Nari, detente–le suplicó.

Thor lo miró horrorizado por un momento y luego lo soltó muy despacio. Estaba confuso ante los nombres de sus tres hijos.

Loki hizo surgir a Laevateinn desde su mano. Iba a usar la magia de tiempo que Eyvindur le había obsequiado. Su intuición le advirtió de un peligro y Loki se dio la vuelta. Calimacil lo pateó en la mano lanzando a Laevateinn lejos de él. En cuanto lo desarmó no dudó en darle con el pomo de la espada en la garganta dejándolo sin aire, con un segundo golpe en el esternón lo derribó. Lady Calimacil le apoyó la punta de su espada en el vientre.

–Vas a morir huldra –le dijo ella. –Te sacaré el engendro que portas y después te arrancaré el corazón.

Loki no dudó ni un segundo que fuera a cumplir esas amenazas. Los demonios de la guardia agarraron a Thor por los brazos. Estaban amenazando tácitamente a Calimacil. Era un: libéralo o mataremos a tu aliado. A la elfa no le importaba eso. Hizo una mueca de desprecio y se aprestó a acabar con el bebé de Loki.

El cuerpo del jötun se revistió con su magia y cambió de forma. Se transformó en Eyvindur. Su versión de larguísimo cabello y aspecto resplandeciente. Calimacil dudó, quizás recordaba a su príncipe, pero Loki estaba mirando más allá de ella, a Larus. Del cual todos se habían olvidado pero que seguía de pie.

–Ada –lo llamó. –Im Eyvindur, ¡edraith enni! –le dijo su nombre, le imploró que lo salvara.

Calimacil tomó impulso con la espada pero de pronto jadeó ahogadamente, se dio la vuelta y Loki vio que tenía una flecha clavada en la espalda. La elfa tuvo que abandonar sus amenazas hacia Loki para defenderse de Larus, quien volvía a desangrarse pero aún así arremetió con furia homicida.

Thor se zafó de los demonios que lo apresaban. Le aplastó el cráneo sólo con sus manos a uno, al otro lo pateó apartándolo y luego le pisó el cuello rompiéndole la tráquea.

Gwathnor el espantoso irrumpió como una marejada y se fue directo sobre Thor. Había perdido sus espadas en la pelea con Kranjcar y Rojo pero aún así acometió con sus garras. Loki sintió que vivía una maldita pesadilla. Se levantó recobrando su forma de jötun y fue a por Laevateinn.

Larus gritó, un grito que se fue apagando poco a poco. Loki no tuvo ni que mirar para saber que Calimacil lo había vencido. Escuchó que la elfa lo insultaba jurándole que lo ensartaría como a un tordo. Loki alzó a Laevateinn. Activó la magia de tiempo contenida en ella. La daga brilló y Loki se movió. No sentía los efectos de ese seidh pero Calimacil, Thor, Gwathnor, todos se habían detenido casi por completo. La elfa se movía muy despacio. Loki le arrebató su espada pues no quería contaminar a Laevateinn con la sangre de la viciosa mujer.

–Adiós Telenma –la llamó por su nombre antes de decapitarla.

Y cuando hubo hecho eso se giró contemplando el caos en el que se hallaba inmerso. Mephisto había ardido hasta convertirse en un montón de cenizas entre las que brillaba Crepúsculo. Gwathnor tenía a Thor en vilo sujetándolo por el cuello. La guardia de demonios ya no existía. Loki ni siquiera podía correr hacía Thor y Gwathnor sin pasarle encima a los cuerpos. Larus había caído cerca de él, tratando de alcanzarlo. La magia de tiempo se agotaba, un seidh poderoso pero por lo mismo efímero. Loki hizo algo de lo cual intuía que podía arrepentirse. Conjuró una daga de hielo en su mano derecha y se la arrojó a Gwathnor hacia un brazo.

El tiempo volvió a correr. El cuerpo de Telenma cayó a los pies de Loki mutilado y la daga de hielo le dio a Gwathnor. El demonio soltó a Thor el cual lo esquivó para volcarse hacia Tyr nuevamente.

Loki cambió de forma para él, como había hecho con Larus. Se convirtió en su yo aesir, de piel clara y ojos verdes.

–Anarinya –le habló. –Te lo imploro –abrió los brazos plantado en medio de Tyr y Thor. Su sol respiraba agitadamente con todos los músculos tensos. Tras él Gwathnor se alzaba amenazante. Loki tendió una mano en su dirección y probó a hablarle en nevirio.

–No te muevas –le pidió. Gwathnor avanzó unos pasos más. El gigante de fuego azul se veía más feroz que nunca, rugió y su voz sonó como hielo resquebrajándose. A Loki se le erizó la piel. –Gwathnor, no –fue firme. Desde lo alto del dosel Lyngbakr chilló agudo como subrayando la orden de Loki. Gwathnor el espantoso se quedó quieto.

Durante el lapso de un latido Loki sintió que tenía todo bajo control. Que aún podía triunfar a pesar del revés de haber perdido a Mephisto.

Pero entonces Thor lo atacó. Lo agarró de la ropa y lo arrojó a un costado, y cuando Loki intentó levantarse le asestó un codazo en un costado de la cabeza. Loki vio luces dentro de sus parpados y un dolor agudo y punzante en el oído. Cuando se recobró un poco vio que Thor tenía a Tyr, le estaba sujetando la cabeza entre sus antebrazos para partirle el cuello.

–Tu deber es protegerme –le habló Loki. –A mí, a nuestro hijo. ¿Recuerdas? –Thor lo miraba confuso pero demasiado enardecido por la batalla. –Si es niña se llamará Trud –Loki trató de pararse pero le falló el equilibrio –y si es un niño se llamará…

–Modi –completó Thor. Loki asintió esperanzado.

Y entonces sonó "crack" y Tyr dejó de existir por obra de Thor.

–¡No! ¿Cómo pudiste? –Le reclamó furioso a Thor.

–Era mi deber.

–¡Imbécil!

Y entonces atraído por su ira, Gwathnor le cayó encima al draugr.

Loki sintió que no podía resistir más esa locura. Le gritó a Gwathnor para frenarlo pero fue ignorado. Thor no se doblegaba le había atrapado las manos a Gwathnor y por un momento los dos se quedaron quietos haciendo presión para ver cuál era más fuerte.

Loki sintió que vivía el día más largo de su vida. Lyngbakr aterrizó ante él y cambió de forma, se convirtió en un enorme can negro de pelaje corto, tenía una mancha blanca en la frente. Se quedó ahí como defendiéndolo y deteniéndolo a un tiempo. La conciencia abandonó a Loki de a poco. Plegó a Laevateinn de vuelta a la runa en su piel, se agarró del cuello de Lyngbakr y cerró los ojos.

.

.

La diosa estaba de pie en el borde del mundo pero las esferas no cantaban esa noche. Estaban silenciosas, los hados suspendidos. La diosa entendía mucho de los mundos, del tiempo, del árbol. Había senderos trazados pero nada podía realizarse sin los actores indicados; ni contra la voluntad de estos. Cada día los hilos del tejido de Berthandi se entrelazaban con los de Skuld y cuando se tocaban, todo aquello que podía llegar a ser cobraba vida y se hacía realidad, pues cada hilo era una historia por ser narrada. Cada uno de esos hilos era insignificante por sí mismo, pero a veces, en ocasiones anormales y muy particulares, la existencia se veía atrapada en una encrucijada durante la cual parecía que la norna Berthandi llegaría al final de su labor, parecía que el Ragnarok acaecería sobre todos. Hela vigilaba en eterna guardia, una que empezó aún antes que la de Heimdall. El espíritu Hel era uno de los protagonistas de ese final. Uno que los demonios estaban tratando de forzar aún en contra de los designios del árbol.

Miró el Ginnungagap a sus pies y las ramas altas del árbol sobre ella. Tenía una gran inquietud en su corazón, un presentimiento. El árbol intentaba hablarle pero no podía escucharlo. Ella misma no sabía por qué.

–Mi diosa, mi hermosa señora –dijo una voz. Sólo a uno le había permitido acudir al borde del mundo junto con ella.

–Tyr –dijo Hela aún antes de voltear a mirarlo.

El dios había vuelto a ella, por fin. Hela dejó de pensar en sus inquietudes cósmicas para fijarse en él. En Tyr con su largo cabello negro, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa. Se alegraba de estar a su lado, seguramente había padecido los más terribles tormentos, pero ahora que se reencontraban parecía que los olvidaba. Tyr era manco, pues Hela siempre recreaba a los draugr lo más similares a sus cuerpos originales para que pudieran adaptarse con facilidad a su nueva existencia.

–Salve Hela, reina del Nifflheim, he retornado a tu gloriosa presencia junto con aquellos que enviaste en pos mío excepto por uno.

–Thor –adivinó ella. –Así que ahora él es prisionero de Mephisto en tu lugar. Ha cumplido su deber para conmigo excelsamente.

–No fue solamente Thor. Mis últimos momentos fueron muy confusos pero recuerdo que esto me fue dicho "serás libre por mi mano, la mano de Loki de Asgard". –Le dijo Tyr tendiendo la mano izquierda hacia Hela para rozarle el cabello negro.

–¿Loki? –Dijo la diosa y se llevó una mano a la boca. –¿Lo viste?

–Sí –corroboró Tyr. –Tenía forma de jötun y un embarazo muy avanzado. Mi bella ama, ¿qué pasa? –Le preguntó pues vio que el semblante de la diosa se desencajaba.

Hela no comprendía cómo había hecho Loki para llegar hasta la fortaleza de Garm, cómo había podido cruzar por su reino sin ser detectado y sin morir en el intento. Ella sabía que estuvo perdido, que no había regresado a su hogar en Asgard pero confiaba que se estuviera ocultando por su necromancia y porque portaba dentro a la serpiente del caos. ¡No que la hubiera conducido hasta quien más la codiciaba!

Por eso ningún espíritu cantaba esa noche, por eso ella intuía una encrucijada del espacio–tiempo. Todo estaba en vilo, aguardando a que Mephisto estirase la mano y tomara a Jörmundgander para usarla y destruir los mundos.

–Ese estúpido –y no sólo eso –lleva dentro de él a mi heredero –reveló la diosa. Le tendió su mano izquierda, su lado con vida a Tyr. El manco la sujetó atrayéndola a él. Se abrazaron brevemente, se hacían fuertes uno al otro.

Los dos emprendieron camino de vuelta al castillo. En el trayecto Hela le fue contando que había descubierto que no es la fuerza del dam la que hace poderosa a los hijos de los foreldrar, sino su unión con un sire de sangre poderosa, esa combinación era la que hacía posible que el hijo fuese lo mejor de ambos. Por eso, los hijos de Loki y Thor podían mezclarse con los espíritus del caos, tal como Hërin había demostrado.

–Hace poco encontré a Loki en Svartalfheim, prisionero de un juramento, cautivo en el observatorio. Estaba gestando y pensé "es la última vez que hace esto, pues no saldrá con vida, lo rodean demasiados peligros como para que sobreviva". –Le contó Hela a Tyr. –Él me preguntó si el mornië que llevaba puesto en ese momento podía dañar a su hijo y yo me aproveché de su vulnerabilidad para hundir mi mano en su vord y manipular la magia que apenas comenzaba a darle forma a su retoño. Le di de mi poder para incrementar esa energía y la dividí en dos. Uno para los fines que Bölthorn le tenía destinado, el otro para que se convirtiera en mi heredero.

Eyvindur le había dado tiempo pero no la había vuelto eterna, nada podría lograr tal prodigio. Uno de los nonatos de Loki contenía a Jörmundgander y Hela deseaba apoderarse del segundo para transmitirle al espíritu Hel, y sentarlo un día en el trono del inframundo.

Mephisto no se saldría con la suya. Los foreldrar le pertenecían a Hela, los espíritus del caos eran sus hermanos. No consentiría que el demonio acabara con todo si estaba en su mano impedirlo. Montaría en Helhesten el cual podía recorrer el inframundo raudamente, llevaría a Tyr con ella. Alistaría a los draugr a partir de inmediato. La diosa se había marchitado pero le quedaban fuerzas para una última batalla.

.

.

Los draugr no duermen aunque pueden hacerlo sí lo desean. Pero lo que sí hacen es quedarse inconscientes. Cómo Thor. Gwathnor se había impuesto a pesar de sus esfuerzos y en parte fue porque Thor se distrajo. Durante todo el combate estuvo distraído por culpa de Loptr. Al final lo vio desmayarse y quiso correr a su lado, alzarlo en brazos y después huir junto con él; y por eso Gwathnor le había acertado un puñetazo seco en la frente mandándolo al suelo y acabando con él a patadas.

No lo mataron, porque un draugr muerto tan sólo vuelve a empezar su vida, pero un draugr cautivo no puede volver donde su diosa.

Thor quizás era el draugr más poderoso de todos pues durante la larga travesía que había realizado sólo lo habían dejado inconsciente dos veces, la primera fueron Harut y Marut que por poco lo mataron con sus zarcillos oscuros, la segunda vez fue esta.

La primera vez soñó con Loptr en esa maravillosa forma de piel clara y ojos verdes.

Esta vez le pasó lo mismo.

Estaba en medio de un jardín muy basto, tras el cual se alzaba un castillo dorado. Loptr estaba sentado en el pasto con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Lo vio embarazado pero no azul. De nuevo tenía esa forma que enloquecía a Thor, seduciéndolo tan sólo con su presencia. Había tres chiquillos correteando cerca de Loptr.

Thor ya había soñado antes con esto. Estuvo seguro de ello, todo era increíblemente familiar. Se fijó mejor en cada uno de los niños.

–Magni –pensó Thor fijándose en el mayor de ellos, mirándolos desde la periferia de la idílica escena. –Hërin –el otro niño muy parecido a su hermano, le estaba sobando la panza a su padre. El corazón se le encogió conmovido ante la pequeña niña. –Nari, mi Nari. –La que lo adoraba tanto, la que lo colmaba de un afecto purísimo. –¿Qué les habrán dicho de mí? –Se preguntó, porque pudo recordar por fin que eran suyos. ¿Les habrían dicho que murió?

Se acercó poco a poco. Loptr alzó la mirada al notarlo y le sonrió. Thor aupó a Nari y le besó las mejillas. Ella se reía acariciándole la barba y diciéndole que le hacía cosquillas. No la bajó, se sentó junto a Loptr el cual sin dudarlo y con la familiaridad de quien es tu esposo, se inclinó sobre él para besarle en los labios.

–¡Papá! –Gritó Hërin y se tapó los ojos abochornado. Loptr sonrió y negó.

Thor estaba muy desconcertado. Comprendiendo de a poco.

Magni y Hërin se acomodaron a su lado. Thor les revolvió el cabello a uno y a otro. Y luego metió a sus tres hijos dentro de un abrazo.

–Padre –dijo Magni sonrojado ante tanta efusividad y Thor recordó que a Magni no le gustaban los despliegues de afecto. Que era muy serio y que solía reprimir todo. Pero por eso mismo Thor los apretó un poco más. Hërin meneó la cabeza recordándole a Thor a un cachorro. Porque…

Le tomó un instante…

Porque si lo era, era un cachorro de lobo, era a un tiempo Hërin y Fenrir.

Y Loptr, Thor soltó a los niños para abrazar a Loptr, para sobarle el abdomen con cuidado, se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso ahí.

–Estás enorme –le dijo y Loptr lo miró mal. –Te encuentro hermoso.

–Anarinya, eso que dices es contradictorio –repuso nombrándolo por el mote afectuoso que Thor ahora sí recordaba.

–No, no lo es. Quiero verte, descúbrete.

–Los niños –dijo Loki y negó. Thor se rió, porque estaba hablando sólo de la barriga. Su Loptr era un pervertido en ciernes.

–Papá, un cuento –dijo Hërin, –prometiste un cuento.

–Que sea de dragones –pidió Magni.

Hubo un poco de revuelo mientras se ponían de acuerdo y al final, Loptr empezó una historia de un jötun que pescaba sobre el mar Öskjuvath. Magni no parecía muy feliz con esa historia, porque seguro lo habían criado odiando a los gigantes de hielo, pero Thor se encargaría de borrarle esas ideas. A pesar de su renuencia inicial acabó atrapado por la elocuencia de Loptr, estaba narrando que el gigante pescó un pez tan grande que parecía una isla pequeña.

–Cómo Hafgufa –dijo Thor, y se acordó que era un draugr en el Hel y que todo lo que estaba mirando era un sueño. El cuento acabó y los niños se desperdigaron para corretear por el jardín. Se quedaron uno junto al otro y Thor, aunque no supo todo sobre sí mismo, supo lo que le era esencial. –¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres mi esposo? ¿Por qué me ocultaste que descendiste a buscarme a mí? Me hiciste creer que este bebé es de Svadilfari, no mío. Y yo sin saberlo maté a Tyr. O nornas, maté a Tyr cuando lo necesitabas para que resurgiéramos juntos.

Loptr lo contemplaba sin decir ni una palabra. Claro, ¿qué iba a decirle si todo era sólo un sueño? Thor le apretó una mano con fuerza y entonces Loptr respondió a sus preguntas.

–No te lo dije porque a los draugr los enloquecen los recuerdos. Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría, cuando llegué a insinuarte un atisbo de nuestra vida juntos casi terminaste violándome y viste la manera en que se comportó Larus cuando me transformé en su hijo.

–Estás hablándome.

–Estamos compartiendo un sueño –le dijo Loptr. –Yo quería verlos, quería despedirme aunque fuese de esta manera.

Thor sintió esta gran angustia que le atenazaba el corazón.

–Loki –dijo y el nudo en su pecho se soltó un poco.

–Recuerdas mi nombre. –Thor asintió. –Mi verdadero nombre, sabes por tanto quien soy, a veces pienso que eres el único que lo hace.

–Loki –repitió.

Y entonces los demonios lo despertaron.

.

Oola era el ama de llaves del gran Mephistopheles. Había cuidado de la fortaleza de Garm para Harut y Marut; y ahora volvía a hacerlo para su señor. Tenía una ardua labor que llevar a cabo.

Llevaba puesto un vestido azul que se le ceñía como si estuviera enredada en él, tenía mangas amplias y un estampado que hacía evocar prímulas blancas en él. Oola tenía su largo cabello blanco lacio y cayéndole por debajo de la cintura como una cortina, los labios de color azul y una lágrima dibujada en la mejilla. Oola no poseía la capacidad innata de llorar así que se dibujaba lágrimas cuando había algo triste que ella quería honrar. Fue con pequeños pasitos por el salón principal en el que se había llevado a cabo el banquete en honor de Exaj el día anterior. Estaba vacío y limpio, un aire de abandono lo habitaba. La mayoría de los demonios que los draugr habían atisbado no habían sido sino ilusiones creadas por su señor Mephisto. En la fortaleza vivían apenas cien de ellos. La guardia de caras iguales eran todos copias de un solo demonio. Su señor Mephisto los fabricaba, así que para Oola no contaban.

Pasó el salón y fue a las habitaciones donde la masacre de los draugr había ocurrido. Tenía dos enfermos a su cuidado, ya había visitado al primero, a Marut el cual había aparecido arrastrándose esa mañana, medio muerto. El segundo era Exaj, pero antes de verlo a él quería asegurarse de que la limpieza estaba siendo llevada a cabo en tiempo y forma.

Los guardias seguían sacando cuerpos de sus compañeros muertos en combate. Habían apilado a los draugr junto a la entrada.

–Córtenles la cabeza y pónganlas en las murallas –les dijo Oola con su voz cantarina. No porque ella fuera cruel, sino porque así como Mephisto le había instruido que los pisos debían fregarse todos los días, la comida almacenarse con cuidado para que no se estropeara y ella debía calentarle la cama todas las noches, así mismo le había indicado que a los enemigos caídos debía cortárseles la cabeza para exhibirla. Los guardias no ejecutaron la orden ahí mismo porque ensuciarían aún más el piso. Empezaron a arrastrar los cuerpos de las lobas infernales, de Larus y de los demás. –Las armas llévenlas donde Exaj –indicó viendo pasar a Anglachel, el arco de los elfos, dagas, espadas de hoja curva y demás. Nadie tocó a Crepúsculo. Oola suspiró ante las cenizas que rodeaban la espada de Surtur. Sabía bien que pertenecían a su señor Mephisto.

Tan bien como sabía que él reviviría en cuestión de días.

–Oola –le habló una de las siervas, era pequeña como una niña aunque tenía cuerpo y razonar de adulto. –Exaj no se despierta, balbucea entre pesadillas, tiene el abdomen muy duro. ¿Serán contracciones de parto?

Oola sabía muy poco de embarazadas y alumbramientos. La experiencia que poseía era debido a las huldras que Harut y Marut a veces llevaban hasta ahí, las cuáles invariablemente acababan preñadas de los demonios en el castillo. Ellas se ponían enormes hasta que parecía que el abdomen les iba a estallar y entonces sencillamente se tumbaban donde fuera y echaban afuera a su progenie sin problemas. Les cortaban el cordón umbilical con los dientes y se los pegaban al pecho para levantarse como si nada. Oola las detestaba, siempre medio desnudas, salvajes, enloquecidas, escurriendo fluidos por los pisos de la fortaleza.

No estaba segura de que Exaj fuese a hacer lo mismo. De hecho no creía que fuera así.

Su señor Mephisto le había encomendado cuidar de Exaj así fuera a costa de su propia vida, le era más caro que nadie a su amo.

–La volva sabrá que hacer –caviló Oola. Porque esa bruja siempre sabía todo.

Tenía prohibido acercarse y aún más prohibido despertar a la volva, quien era una poderosa hechicera y además la adivina personal de Mephisto. Muy valiosa, demasiado. Pero su señor no estaba y Exaj necesitaba ayuda. Así que Oola dejó a sus vasallos limpiando el estropicio y ella se fue con sus pequeños pasos y sus ademanes de hada hasta la torre de guardia de la fortaleza. La volva vivía ahí, apartada de todos. Había que cambiarle el agua de su fuente cada semana, labor que Mephisto hacía en persona o que se le encomendaba a los demonios de la guardia.

Oola entró en la habitación de la volva asomando primero la cabeza y fijándose por si estaba despierta, aunque sabía de antemano que eso era muy poco probable. En la torre habían acondicionado tres metros de tierra fértil y una fuente de agua cristalina. Oola la vio tomando el sol junto a la ventana que iba del piso al techo. Tenía sus raíces metidas en el suelo, sus brazos extendidos hacia arriba de los cuales brotaban varias ramitas repletas de hojas verdes. La volva tenía el rostro oculto en el tronco. Era más alta que Oola aunque igual de delgada. A simple vista parecía un álamo blanco.

Oola entró encajando sus tacones en el suelo de tierra. Se las apañó para conservar equilibrio.

–Buen día –le dijo a la volva la cual crujió levemente despertándose. –Mi señor Mephisto te tiene un tarea, debes ayudar a… –La volva bajó los brazos y reveló su cabeza haciéndola emerger del tronco. Tenía cabello largo de tonos entre pardos y verdes. Su rostro era el de una mujer de aspecto tímido, –ayudar a alguien –completó su idea Oola. –Por favor ven conmigo.

La volva pestañeó y bostezó. El árbol fue cambiando, sacando las raíces y el tronco se hendió por la mitad hasta formar piernas, unas cubiertas de corteza y de las cuáles brotaban ramitas en todas direcciones. Los brazos eran asimétricos pero terminaban en manos delicadas de dedos delgadísimos. El follaje que Oola había visto aún los cubría. La volva se movió despacio primero hacia la fuente.

–No hay mucho tiempo –dijo Oola al verla sumergir sus pies–raíces en ella.

–Siempre hay tiempo –replicó la volva con su voz algo gutural y rasposa.

Una ardilla había llevado la volva al castillo siglos atrás, o eso le habían contado a Oola que apenas llevaba veinte años al servicio de Mephisto. Ratatöskr, lo había hecho a cambio de que Mephisto liberase al halcón sin nombre que se posaba en las ramas más altas del Yggdrasil, el único compañero que Ratatöskr tenía. Mephisto se había quedado la volva y había soltado al halcón. Pero para ese momento ya tenía nombre y estaba domado, así que aunque se fue con Ratatöskr, por la noche volvió a su percha en la fortaleza de Mephisto. Ratatöskr había montado en cólera pero no era rival para el señor demonio y eventualmente tuvo que claudicar en su indignación. Oola había visto a la ardilla gigante algunas veces, pues de tanto en tanto acudía a visitar a su amigo.

La volva se tomó su tiempo para bañarse–desayunar, que era lo que hacía echándose agua encima con los brazos y bebiendo a través de sus raíces. Oola esperó y esperó, se alzó los bajos del vestido porque lo estaba enlodando.

Cuando volvieron a ponerse en camino encontró que la volva se movía rápido cuando así lo quería. Bajó las escaleras andando sobre sus raíces, haciendo un extraño frú–frú a cada paso que daba.

Oola sabía que este ser no era un demonio. Era una astilla robada del Yggdrasil a la cual Mephisto se las apañó para hechizar hasta hacerla convertirse en el árbol que Oola ahora veía.

Y la volva fue hasta Exaj, el cual estaba alojado en una habitación blanca, hasta los muebles eran blancos. Dormía en una cama redonda y enorme, estaba vestido con una túnica que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, de mangas largas y cuello circular, era de color verde porque Oola pensó que ese era el color que mejor le combinaba a su piel azul. Oola en persona, ayudada por algunas siervas, lo había aseado, le había quitado sangre de encima, lo habían secado con cuidado, lo habían vestido con esa ropa apropiada para su embarazo y luego lo habían puesto a descansar.

–Jötun –dijo la volva acercándose de esa peculiar manera que era a la vez caminar y deslizarse. Se quedó parada, pues le era imposible sentarse, y le posó una mano en la frente.

– ¿Se va a morir?

–Hoy no –dijo la volva, –sólo está cansado.

–¿Y su bebé? –La volva le apoyó ahora la mano en la barriga.

–Sus bebés –corrigió. –Están despiertos, muy tensos porque su mamil está sufriendo.

Oola suspiró aliviada, porque Exaj no debía dar a luz todavía, no tenían pañales, ni leche que darle a su hijo, a sus hijos más bien.

–¿Lo puedes ayudar? –La volva asintió y se desprendió de algunas hojas, las más verdes que tenía en el antebrazo, se las pasó a Oola dejándolas caer en su mano.

–Prepara un té con mis hojas, lo calmará y junto con él a sus bebés.

Oola se fue andando con cuidado, llevando aquellas hojas entre sus manos a manera de cuenco.

La volva se quedó mirando al ser en la cama. Le apoyó un dedo en la frente y luego lo separó halando un hilo que quedó flotando en el aire. Era el hilo de la norna Urd que todos portamos dentro, en el que está escrita nuestra historia y que tiene su origen en el tapiz de la norna del pasado. La volva podía leer esos hilos como hija del Yggdrasil que era. Ella era neutral en la guerra entre Mephisto y Hela, no apoyaba ni a uno ni a otro, no deseaba acelerar la llegada del Ragnarok ni frenarla. Había sido ella quien profetizó la llegada del gran destructor del universo.

"El verdadero dios del engaño traerá a este mundo a los espíritus del caos. Quien logre domarlos será la chispa que empezará el Ragnarok".

Eso le dijo a Mephisto que era el dios del engaño en el reino de los demonios. Mephisto le narró hacía poco, que ya había conseguido sacar del Ginnungagap a dos espíritus: al lobo ancestral y a la serpiente del caos. El tercero, el guardián del inframundo, estaba en poder de Hela, pero Mephisto le aseguró que iba a conquistarlo de alguna manera.

La volva fue leyendo el hilo del pasado en sus manos. Y fue así que supo que estaba cuidando de Loki Odinson. Supo que era un seiðmaðr de un tipo del que el árbol hizo bien pocos, un cambiaformas; que además era de otro tipo de seiðmaðr de los que había aún menos, un invento de Hela, un foreldrar; y también supo que tenía dentro de él la bendición del Yggdrasil pues igual era del tipo de seiðmaðr de los que había escaseaba: de los que contemplan el árbol.

La volva dejó ir el hilo y se fijó en que a Loki le sangraba un oído. Su vord estaba débil y su cuerpo físico dolorido. Haría falta más que un té relajante para calmar tanto a la madre como a los hijos. La volva se mordió un dedo y una savia transparente y pegajosa brotó del pequeño corte. Le separó los labios a Loki y dejó que unas pocas gotas cayeran en su boca. Esperó a que lo tragara y esperó a que le hicieran efecto. La volva tenía la vitalidad de su padre, el Yggdrasil, así que le convidó de un poco a Loki.

Lo vio abrir los ojos casi de inmediato, reanimado y curado. La miró con expresión azorada y luego giró la cabeza revisando en derredor.

–¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó hablando aesir. Sus hijos debieron moverse dentro de él porque se sobó la panza con movimientos calmantes.

–Estás en la fortaleza de Garm, al norte de las tierras de la señora Hela; te recobras en el ala este, en la alcoba que Oola te destinó –respondió ella en el mismo idioma.

–¿Y Thor? ¿Y Tyr?

–No lo sé pero Oola vendrá pronto y a ella podrás dirigir tus inquietudes. –Él asintió pero no parecía más tranquilo por eso. Seguía sobándose el abdomen. –Relájate –le pidió la volva –para que transmitas paz.

Él inhaló hondo intentándolo pero era imposible. Su mente estaba anclada en una idea fija que lo atormentaba.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?

–Soy una volva.

–Tu nombre –exigió bruscamente.

–No tengo –explicó ella. –No es importante –esa individualidad era ajena a su naturaleza. –Loki –le habló y él se mostró espantado de que supiera su nombre.

Cuántas cosas preocupaban a este ser.

Ella hizo ademanes de que debía calmarse, le habló despacio meciéndose casi imperceptiblemente y dejando que su follaje creciera como el árbol que podía ser hasta inundar el techo de ramas. Le sonrió para ver si lo calmaba con eso y le pareció que de verdad se relajaba.

–Estoy atrapado en este reino, quiero ir donde Hela.

–No puedes, estás muy voluminoso, no aguantarías el camino hasta allá.

–Debo ir a ella, no comprendes la gravedad de mi situación. Perdí a Tyr, Mephisto ardió y Thor piensa que soy un demonio, ni hablándole de nuestros hijos me recuerda; los draugr que lo seguían me han abandonado y ahora no sé qué debo hacer.

–Eres tú el que no entiende, mira tu cuerpo, debes descansar porque no podrás irte. Mejor ponte a pensar en cómo vas a cuidar de…

–¡Déjame estar! –Ahora estaba irascible. –Si no puedo negociar el alma de Thor con Hela todo habrá sido en vano. Debe haber algo que aún quiera, debe haber…

–¿El alma de Thor?

Loki salió de la cama. La volva inundó aún más el cuarto con su follaje atrapándolo entre la cama y ella. Lo vio sacar de su muñeca una daga pero ella no comprendió que pretendía.

–Apártate.

–Me trajeron a ayudarte. Estás preocupado por el alma que compartes. –Loki no se movió ni un ápice. –No leí tanto de tu historia así que tendrás que llenar los huecos que me faltan. Vi que el árbol bendijo tu unión con éste llamado Thor, el Yggdrasil dio por bueno un juramento de compartir el alma. Dijiste que quieres negociar con la diosa pero no entiendo que pretendes pues le pedirás algo que no le pertenece

–¿No le pertenece? ¿Cómo puedes aseverar algo así?

–Yo sé mucho –dijo la volva sin presunción, –y si algo entiendo es al árbol, porque vengo de él. Si comparten el alma entonces no puede ser de la diosa.

–Lo convirtió en draugr.

–Te la tomó prestada, porque las almas pasan por sus manos antes de seguir su camino. Si la comparten es tuya y tú eres suyo.

–Es un draugr –repitió Loki confundido y más enojado todavía.

–No importa. Los draugr son violentos y mueren en esa violencia. Cuando él muriera como draugr su alma volvería a ti para acompañarte hasta tu día final.

–Reviví su cuerpo –le contó Loki y la volva sonrió alentadoramente.

–El trono del alma, eso es un cuerpo. Eres muy inteligente Loki, tienes el receptor ideal, la diosa tenía el alma en préstamo pero cuando el draugr perezca el alma volverá a ti y sólo debes estar cerca para que sea depositada de nuevo en su lugar.

Loki guardó su daga y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Tenía la mirada perdida en un punto impreciso.

–¿Cómo sé que no mientes?

La volva agitó su follaje. La pregunta no tenía sentido, ella como podía saber cómo podía saber él lo que quería saber.

–No lo sé –respondió.

–¿Qué pasará si muero en este lugar? ¿Qué pasará con el alma de Thor?

–Cuando mueras, sea en este lugar o en cualquier otro irás al Helgafell porque eres jötun; y Thor te seguirá eventualmente –lo dijo en tono alegre, porque así estarían juntos. –El Helgafell o crisol de almas –explicó –es un lugar hermoso, les gustará mucho.

Ahora estaba más angustiado. La volva ya no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo mal.

–Si hubiera vuelto a Asgard? ¿Si me hubiera resignado a tener a Thor así cómo estaba?

–¿Cómo era eso?

–Era un caparazón vacío, un cuerpo sin alma. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si tan sólo me hubiera quedado a su lado?

–El día en que el draugr fuese aniquilado ese cuerpo desalmado del que hablas habría recobrado la parte que le faltaba y despertado a la conciencia de nuevo. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Eso no fue lo que hiciste, ¿por qué preguntas por lo que pudo ser pero no fue?

–Porque si lo que dices es cierto, entonces viniendo aquí tras él, cometí suicidio. No voy a sobrevivir esta vez –musitó con voz queda agarrándose la barriga de nuevo.

–Mi savia es muy nutritiva, es probable que pueda servir como leche materna –lo alentó. –Si no sobrevivirás, haz los preparativos necesarios, encárgale todo a Oola, ella es una gran cuidadora.

–Lo lamento –siguió diciendo él desolado. La volva lo rodeó con sus ramas haciendo un "shhh, shhh", no estaba segura de que le estuviera hablando a ella. –Lo lamento por todo –siguió diciendo.

.

Thor abrió los ojos suspendido en el aire, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Estaba encadenado por los brazos colgando del techo de una mazmorra. Lo tenían sometido igual que a Tyr en su momento. No le habían amputado nada, tenía todo en su sitio pero no estaba seguro de que permanecería así. Un par de demonios idénticos de caras cerosas lo estaban picando con la punta de sus espadas despertándolo.

A pesar de que seguía dolorido por la última batalla tensó los brazos tratando de zafarse de las cadenas. Se tensó listo para pelear y resistir. Lo descolgaron y lo sacaron de ahí a la rastra. Se dejó llevar esperando el momento propicio para atacarlos.

Había diez demonios más aguardando afuera, lo llevaron en volandas fuera de las mazmorras, ascendiendo por escaleras empinadas cuando emergieron por una enorme puerta, lo echaron a los pies de una mujer, ese demonio de trenzas blancas y cara pintada colorida.

–No, no, no, no entendieron –dijo ella palmeando levemente. –Nuestro señor Exaj dijo, "pónganlo en libertad y condúzcanlo hasta mí", nunca dijo "tráiganme al prisionero". Así que quítenle las cadenas. –Los demonios obedecieron y Thor se irguió cuan alto era. Se planteó partirle el cuello a la mujer sólo porque era un demonio pero entonces ella dijo: –Te conduciré hasta mi señor Exaj. Dijo que querrías verlo.

Thor se palpó una cicatriz de muchas, que tenía en el abdomen donde Loki lo había acuchillado una vez, al tocarla sintió que recordaba. El leding en su cuello se calentó sin quemarlo, como cuando estuvo a punto de ahogarse en el Gnipahellir y la gema lo protegió. Sus recuerdos, no todos, pero los que importaban enraizaron en él sin quitarle raciocinio.

Claro que quería ver a Loki.

.

La mujer se llamaba Oola y no lo llevó donde Loki. Primero hizo que lo asearan, que le vendaran las heridas, que le dieran ropas nuevas algo principescas y por último lo presentó ante un ser que era a la vez una mujer y un árbol.

–Y este es Thor –dijo Oola con voz cantarina. –Y esta es la volva –la anunció juntando sus manos y parpadeando con dramatismo. Era al mismo tiempo mujer y árbol, y le puso las manos sobre el rostro a Thor. Asintió como dando algo por bueno, algo que no enunció en voz alta.

–Loki piensa que este es el final. Y quizás lo sea pero lo que no entiende es que eso no es malo. Lo único que pueden hacer es decidir qué es lo que harán con el tiempo que les resta.

Tras las palabras de estas extrañas, le permitieron a Thor entrar en la alcoba donde tenían a Loki.

Estaba hecho un ovillo, o lo más parecido a un ovillo, su abdomen le impedía doblarse demasiado sobre sí mismo. Thor se sentó a su lado en esa habitación blanca.

–Loki, no desesperes –le susurró rozándole un hombro. Loki se estremeció y se apartó. Tenía los ojos aguados, el rostro desencajado y la mirada apagada. Hizo surgir a Laevateinn desde su muñeca y se la tendió a Thor por el mango.

Él la tomó con cautela. Loki se desabotonó la túnica abriéndola lo necesario para mostrarle a Thor el esternón.

–¿Me recuerdas?

–Sí.

–¿Me amas?

–Siempre.

–Entonces quiero que hagas algo por mí, quiero que escuches la confesión de todos mis yerros los cuáles me han traído hasta aquí; y después de eso es mi deseo que me mates. No aguardaré el final que les depara a los foreldrar, eso sería demasiado horrible; y además debemos impedir que los demonios tengan oportunidad de sacar a nuestro hijo de mis entrañas.

–No te haré daño –replicó Thor. –No tomaré tu vida Loki.

–No asegures nada hasta que me hayas oído. No te dije esto aunque tuve oportunidad de hacerlo. Nuestro hijo está fusionado con Jörmundgander, al igual que Hërin está unido a Fenrir. Quizás ni siquiera es humano, para lo mucho que se mueve dentro de mí, me hace evocar fácilmente a una serpiente nadando en mi cuerpo. Yo propicié que pasara. Desde el momento en que te pedí que lo concibiéramos, ya había decidido usarlo como escudo para salvar mi vida.

Thor se quedó inmóvil escuchando una historia que Loki no pudo contarle antes, primero porque no quiso y después porque no pudo. Y Thor entendió que Loki no había pretendido convertir a su hijo en un monstruo, que lo había hecho todo por salvarse. No podía negar que se sintió hondamente traicionado, una sensación que ya antes había conocido, más de una vez y precisamente de la mano de Loki.

Pero mientras Loki hablaba y hablaba contándole lo que había hecho desde el día en que Thor murió, Thor se percató de que no le importaba lo de Jörmundgander y su hijo. Sellarían la serpiente para que no pudiera causar daño y… y Thor estaba pensando en que saldrían juntos del inframundo, una esperanza que ya no habitaba en Loki.

–Loki, no temas –lo interrumpió de que siguiera pintándose como un bastardo insensible, como si Thor no supiera que lo era desde un inicio. –Yo jamás me rendiré respecto a ti, eso ya lo sabes. –Loki empezó a llorar a lágrima viva, mostrándole a Thor una fragilidad sin ambages ni mascaradas. Thor dejó a Laevateinn de lado y abrazó a Loki. –Te prometo que hallaré la manera de conducirte de vuelta a casa y que conocerás a este pequeño que llevas contigo, sin importar lo que pasó con él.

Loki lo miró y su semblante cargado de tristeza pareció recobrar un poco de su vitalidad.

–Tú siempre cumples tus promesas. El día en que moriste, antes de partir al combate me prometiste volver a mí; pero como soy un imbécil descuidado no entendí que en verdad lo harías. Que aún más allá de la muerte volverías. –Thor lo estrechó posándole una mano en la barriga. Loki se estaba poniendo completamente en sus manos. No podía pensar con claridad pues la desesperación le nublaba la mente. Su magia estaba muy disminuida debido a su embarazo. Su cuerpo no tenía las fuerzas de antaño. Lo único que le quedaba era Thor para que lo salvara. Por primera vez estaba completa y absolutamente desvalido.

No recordaba bien pero estaba seguro de que a veces deseó poder ser un héroe para Loki. Ahora se arrepentía de ello. Verlo sufrir a la deriva bastaba para quitarle lo posesivo.

–No te atormentes –le susurró acariciándole el cabello. –Te sacaré de aquí, lo juro.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	57. Capítulo LVI

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO LVI

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre.

Muchas gracias por leer nuestro fic, de verás gracias. Queremos agradecer a Mizhuz por este medio ya que no podemos hacerlo vía reply; y por supuesto a todas nuestras demás lectoras a las que les responderemos el review.

Este apartado de la historia este dividido en tres: Nornheim, Asgard y Niflheim.

¡Nos estamos viendo dentro de quince días!

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, guerra, política, seidh, Odín, Mephisto.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo LVI:

La noche estaba fresca, Hagen acababa de darse un baño. Le pidió a Nubola que le frotara la espalda y se ofreció a hacer lo mismo a cambio. La doncella lo mandó a pasear a los infiernos con resolución, más, cuando Hagen le dijo "eso ya lo he hecho", Nubola había quedado impresionada. Hagen no le sacó provecho a eso, estaba de chanza, por supuesto. La persona con la que realmente quería bañarse no era ella. Ahora que las manos de Eyvindur estaban curadas, Hagen esperaba que tuviera disposición para consentirlo con ellas.

Se puso pantalones y nada más. Anduvo descalzo por su pequeña alcoba hasta el estante donde tenía ya una buena reserva de licor. Constantemente lo obsequiaban con vinos. Se sirvió un vaso.

Estaban en la víspera de la pelea contra Oxater, así que el campamento se hallaba tranquilo, no había cenas, ni francachelas, ni desmadres de ninguna índole. Habían aguardado a que Karnilla se repusiera lo suficiente para no lanzar su desafía final sin que estuviera presente. Hagen la recordó en la noche del atentado bebiendo su sangre directo de una incisión en su brazo. Le preocupaba lo ocurrido, Oxater estuvo demasiado cerca. Batallarían al día siguiente a ver si se atrevía a dar la cara. Hagen sería el campeón de Karnilla y Oxater tendría que representarse a sí mismo. Su hermana les había pedido a sus generales y capitanes que se lo llevaran con vida. Debía ser ella quien cegara la existencia del usurpador para alzarse como la más fuerte de todos los norn.

Hagen se sentó en el borde de su cama. Había pernoctado a solas todo ese tiempo aunque no le faltaban ofertas de compañía.

–Y voy de reina fiel –masculló entre dientes antes de ponerse a tararear "extraño tu boca, agridulce cereza que amé".

No había hecho uso de su forma de dragón pues no deseaba destrozar ciudades y hombres mediante su maldición. No estaba combatiendo enemigos en tierras extrañas sino a norn en Nornheim. Sería contraproducente para Karnilla. Habían hablado durante horas acerca de ese tema que a ambos los preocupaba, acerca de la idiosincrasia de su raza. Karnilla, Hjörtur, Hagen, Celtigar, inclusive Bran; seguían al pie de la letra las tradiciones bélicas para que nadie dudase de que sus aspiraciones al trono eran legítimas y para que los pensaran menos extranjeros. Pero después de vivir una guerra en el bando aesir y en el élfico, tanto Hagen como Karnilla entendían por qué Odín había derrotado a Gerenot. A su pueblo no le faltaba valor ni fuerza, pero no eran nada en contra de la organización militar de los aesir. Los ases eran gente que seguía órdenes a ciegas, podían morir por deseo de sus comandantes si hacía falta. A su vez, quienes los dirigían procuraban no malgastar vidas en vano. Sif y los otros generales eran una gran muestra de ello. Pero cuando hacía falta, los capitanes de menor rango e inclusive los soldados eran capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones en armonía con los ideales de sus superiores. Como demostraba la conducta de Ertan, Bileygr, Svana y así. Los norn en cambio eran desordenados y caóticos. A veces incapaces de luchar sin líder, y a veces capaces de luchar sin seguir a su líder. Había mucho que Hagen y Karnilla deseaban cambiar, mucho que deseaban preservar y otro tanto que querían fusionar. Su hermana estaba hecha una reina y él no había notado cuando había pasado.

Karnilla estaba preocupada por él, cómo venía haciendo desde que se enteró de que Hagen era el amante real. Ahora, con todo el asunto de Eyvindur siendo foreldrar se le habían sumado nuevas reservas respecto a su relación. Ella temía pero no le decía a Hagen todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Seguro pensaba que si Eyvindur se moría Hagen iba a enloquecer o algo así… Pero Hagen no estaba angustiado de nada, solía preocuparse conforme los problemas llegaban a sus manos, no antes, no después.

–Hagen –dijo una voz a sus espaldas sobresaltándolo. Al voltear se encontró con Eyvindur, o bueno, con la proyección astral de Eyvindur. A Hagen se le formó una sonrisa espontánea y canina en los labios. Se mesó la barba acicalada y se aproximó pavoneándose para su amado, sin percatarse siquiera de que lo hacía.

–Mi buen amor, mi dulce elfo. –Solían cartearse por lo menos una vez a la semana, pero eso no se equiparaba en nada a poder ver a Eyvindur en persona. Hagen quería llevarlo a la coronación oficial de Karnilla y Hjörtur. Lo presumiría ante los líderes de todos los clanes. La belleza de Eyvindur había mermado por la guerra, pero poco a poco volvía a ser tan esplendoroso como antes. Hagen no poseía títulos excepto el de lord protector svartá, tenía pocas tierras y un tesoro escaso pues casi todo se lo había dado a Héroïque; no tenía herencia y ya no era príncipe. Pero Eyvindur poseía todo eso de sobra y le compartía su gloria por el mero hecho de que se amaban. Ya lo imaginaba a su lado en el día de máximo honor y reivindicación para su familia. –Te encuentro mejor que la última vez que empleaste este hechizo. Es una lástima que sea desgastante de hacer de lo contrario te lo requeriría cada noche para al menos verte antes de dormir. –Le dijo a Eyvindur repasando su figura con sus ojos negros, casi relamiéndose de gusto al contemplarlo. –¿Continúas usando el regalo que te envíe?

Eyvindur se apretó las manos, un gesto que Hagen ya sabía que solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso.

–Sí, lo uso cada noche. Ha alejado las pesadillas tal cómo me prometiste.

–Soy hombre de palabra. Lo sabes. –Le dijo con displicencia. Estaba muy ufano esa noche.

–Lo sé –repuso Eyvindur con simpleza. Tenía el semblante angustiado como si quisiera decir algo pero no supiera por dónde empezar. Tanta solemnidad empezó a inquietar a Hagen. Algo malo estaba pasando y éste hombre se pondría a dar rodeos.

–¿Te quitas la ropa? –Le inquirió Hagen. Eyvindur se rió.

–No. –Replicó en el acto. –Imagina que cumplo tu petición y alguien irrumpe en mis alcobas.

–Puedes decir que estabas por darte un baño. –Eyvindur lo miró de soslayo. –Ya, ya sé –los elfos se metían al cuarto de baño vestidos. –Pues entonces puedes decir que te dio la real gana mostrar tu piel, diles que tienes tanta belleza que ninguna tela puede contenerla.

–Seré un exhibicionista. –Eyvindur se fijó en que Hagen llevaba encima sólo una prenda. –Cómo tú. –Su amado recompuso el semblante. No había ido a hablar de desnudez, eso era seguro. –Tengo que decirte algo.

–Ya lo sé. Lo noto en tus gestos y en todo lo que dices sin palabras. Habla con libertad.

–Gracias por tu concesión –dijo Eyvindur con no poco sarcasmo. Pero luego pareció que se convirtió en otro. Se irguió cuan alto era y puso su faz de mármol tras la cual solía escudarse. –Me han recordado quién soy y me han exigido que cumpla con mi deber. –Hagen suspiró, aquí iban. ¿Qué nuevo deber de rey le habrían impuesto? Habían salido de la guerra con los muspell sin que se le permitiera tomar un descanso, lo habían obligado a abrazar a sus viejos enemigos en aras de la paz y vivía con la amenaza latente de una guerra con los enanos cada día. Jamás se acababa. Querían observatorio, capital, istyar, finiquitar a los muspell, tratados entre mundos, orden en la coalición de razas, permisos de navegación, ciudadanía, comida.

"Los foreldrar no son como ninguna gestante que haya visto" había dicho Karnilla hacía poco. "Su estado es anormal, inclusive aberrante. Necesitan descanso y cuidados, pero sobre todo necesitan una mente muy fuerte y un corazón muy resuelto a sobrevivir; no debe importarles que su naturaleza de hombres los haga sentir como monstruos; ante la disyuntiva de morir deben aferrarse con tenacidad egoísta a la vida. ¿Entiendes por qué Loki salió airoso? ¿Crees que Eyvindur pueda?".

Loki pudo porque era un egoísta, porque era un sobreviviente y porque amaba demasiado a Thor como para dejarlo solo con su hijo. Eyvindur tenía uno de tres. Amaba a Hagen, pero en lo demás, había fallado.

"Se hizo el Ambartanen" le había contado Lord Aldor cuando lograron escaparse del observatorio.

–¿Y qué deber sería ese? ¿Qué les debes ahora? –Inquirió Hagen emergiendo de sus cavilaciones sobre su amado. Eyvindur titubeó pero con todo el aplomo del que era capaz dijo:

–Debo dar un heredero al reino. –Hagen se quedó frío.

–Que no jodan. Karnilla está ocupada ahora mismo como para atenderte como se debe, diles que el próximo año, que primero te dejen ganar peso y descansar.

–No se me había ocurrido eso, es verdad que Karnilla es la más apta para ayudarme y que ahora mismo su propio deber la reclama –caviló Eyvindur. –Cómo sea –su candidez a veces derretía a Hagen… –Para que haya un heredero primero debe haber un consorte y resulta que... –Eyvindur volvió a frenar, esta iba a ser una conversación muy larga. Su amado titubeó y Hagen siguió por él.

–Ya sé de dónde vienen los niños, son a ustedes a los que a veces se les olvida. Necesitas un padre para ese heredero, pero ya lo tienes. –Hagen negó burlándose como si Eyvindur fuese el más tonto de los nueve. –Esta ingenuidad élfica, creo que debería escribir un libro, como Lord Aldor se la pasa haciendo, lo titularé algo así como "la historia de las abejas, ó, ¿de dónde me ha salido esta panza?"

–Hagen por favor para, no hables más. –Eyvindur por poco y se rió, pero en realidad no llegó a hacerlo y esa fue la primer señal de alarma para Hagen. –Estoy intentando decirte que me han escogido consorte. –Cualquier chanza quedó en nada.

–¿Elemmíre? –Dijo Hagen y un viejo rencor palpitó por sus venas.

–No. Se trata de Svadilfari. Me han exigido que lo despose para poder unificar ambas razas. –Hagen soltó una carcajada que a Eyvindur le sentó muy mal.

–Ya los puedes ir mandando a la mierda, dulzura. ¿Svadilfari? ¡Ja! Ese no podría preñarte ni siguiendo instrucciones. Cásalo con Amarië, igual y aprende algo de él.

–Hagen, detente, ¡escúchame! –Exigió Eyvindur y Hagen fue ahora sí, todo oídos. –Mi amor por ti es sincero y vehemente pero mucho me temo que permití a mis ilusiones más egoístas y banales apoderarse de mí. El hecho de que pueda engendrar un hijo no debió significar que algo cambiaría en nuestros amores, por el contrario, semejante don sólo podía implicar una nueva barrera entre nosotros. Estoy tratando de construir un reino de elfos, no oscuros ni de luz, sino sólo de elfos. La unión de los antiguos linajes de Malekith y de Eyrikur sería la piedra angular de ese sueño. ¿Me comprendes?

–Sí, te comprendo, –¿cómo no habría de comprenderlo si era quién más lo conocía? –Dulzura, eso que me cuentas es un hermoso discurso pero es también la cosa más triste que puedas decirme. Además, me habías prometido que tu bebé sería mío.

–No debí hacerlo porque no estaba en mí decidirlo. –Hagen se sorprendió por lo que Eyvindur dijo. Se había criado príncipe, sabía cómo funcionaban los matrimonios acordados. Él mismo estuvo a un paso de que lo casaran con Loki. Pero también, había crecido entre mujeres, junto a Kaarina y Karnilla, y otro montón de primas. Y ninguna de ellas habría tenido ni entonces ni ahora un hijo en contra de su voluntad.

–Pero es tu vida. –Replicó, tratando de recordarle a Eyvindur que podía elegir.

–Mi vida le pertenece a Svartálfheim. –Intuyó que estaba librando una batalla de antemano pérdida. Eyvindur no había acudido a contarle un problema, lo que le decía era la resolución de ese problema. Una que había sido tomada sin tomarle parecer a Hagen, como si no tuviera nada que ver en el asunto. –Tú sabías lo que implicaba estar conmigo, antes hablamos de esto, prometiste que querrías a un posible hijo mío, que le dispensarías afecto así como Lord Aldor me quiere a mí, me dijiste que no importaría que tomase un consorte.

Sí, había dicho todo eso cuando pensó que Eyvindur tomaría una reina para embarazarla pero a escondidas continuaría siendo su amante. No lo había pensado así cuando el único obstáculo para su relación: el que fueran infértiles juntos; fue abatido. Quizás Hagen era algo retrograda en su pensamiento porque el pensar a Eyvindur fornicando con una dama no le daba celos; pero pensar que se echaba en el lecho de otro hombre y permitía que ese alguien lo follase, además para preñarlo, le encendía su vena homicida.

–Lord Aldor –no le sorprendió que ese nombre hubiera salido a relucir entre todo lo que su amado dijo, –ese vejete cabrón te sembró todas estas ideas, ¿cierto? –Hagen se acordó del istyar pidiéndole aplacar la ira de Eyvindur cuando éste se había enterado de Bain; solicitándole su apoyo para elevar a Vanima a la categoría de Lady Consejera; y así. Hagen había pensado que entre Aldor y él había confianza; y ahora resultaba que si estorbaba en sus planes, el istyar no dudaba en pasarle encima.

–No. –Dijo Eyvindur pero Hagen no le creyó. –Este es el destino que se escribió desde Eyrikur. Todos los miembros de nuestra familia pasan por esto.

–Di que no. –Eyvindur no se movió cuando Hagen dio un paso hacia él. –O no les digas nada. Ven o yo iré, consumémoslo todo y no habrá vuelta atrás, no podrán negarse a que estemos juntos de esa manera.

–Pero Hagen, entiéndelo, quien sea el padre de mi hijo deberá ser también el consorte real. ¿Quieres ser mi reina? –Jamás habían hablado de casarse, ni siquiera cuando hablaron de tener hijos. Nulka y otros ya lo trataban de "reina" pero lo que Eyvindur decía implicaba mucho más que todo cuánto había hecho hasta el momento. –¿Eres lo que mi pueblo necesita?

–Svadilfari no puede cuidarte, no sabrá que hacer contigo. Es manso y agradable; y estoy entendiendo que lo eligieron pensando en Malekith y no en él, una forma absurda de menospreciarlo. Él no sabrá que hacer contigo –repitió, –estás cometiendo un error.

–¿Y tú serías mejor?

–Elígeme y lo averiguamos.

–No puedo. No se trata de un experimento social. Además, para aspirar a la mano del rey debes reunir tres requerimientos: linaje, nobleza y moral intachable. Y me temo que no… –Eyvindur pareció agotarse de golpe. –No tiene sentido discutirlo pues la decisión ya ha sido tomada.

"¿Entonces no vas a defendernos?" Pensó Hagen. Esperaría de Eyvindur que mandase a la mierda a sus lores, que impusiera su voluntad y no les permitiera doblegar sus verdaderos deseos. Esperaba que se tornara fuego para rebatirles y mármol para no escucharlos. Pero no, Eyvindur no iba a contravenir la voluntad de sus súbditos. Ya no era el rey enérgico y obstinado que invadió Vanaheim y proscribió a los elfos oscuros. Era otra cosa. Estaba dócil y sin la chispa que Hagen amaba.

–Hay algo más –añadió Eyvindur y pareció avergonzado.

–¿Qué? –Dijo simplemente, comenzaba a cabrearse.

–No puedes continuar siendo mi amante, no puedes volver por el momento a Svartálfheim, sería contraproducente…

–Vete a la mierda.

–¿Qué haz dicho? –Su elfo dejó su mascarada para revelar emociones, un buen insulto lo había descolocado y ahora lo miraba entre ofendido y anonadado.

–Escucha lo que dices: Me necesitas pero me exilias. Me amas pero no puedes elegirme. Me aceptaste como amante pero no como padre de tu hijo. Me reprochas que no tengo una moral intachable pero te haz revolcado conmigo…

–No sigas.

–…Tus elfos son unos maricones, sólo haz sido capaz de gozar conmigo, con un salvaje promiscuo con el que no podías casarte y lo sabías desde el principio; y aun así me prometiste que me darías un hijo.

–¡Calla! No te destierro pero te pido…

–¡Que no te estorbe! –Le gritó Hagen. –¿Qué más me exigirás? Quieres que me haga a un lado, me exilias de mi hogar, me estás abandonando, anunciándome además que tomarás por esposo a otro. No sé ya si eres un descojonado al que han mangoneado o por el contrario eres un cabrón caradura. Podría mandarle a Svadilfari algunos consejos para satisfacerte, quizás sea lo único en lo que puedo servirte ahora.

–¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis pasiones! –Le gritó a su vez Eyvindur completamente fuera de sí. –Ni contigo, ni conmigo, no tiene que ver… no entiendes, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? –Su voz se fue haciendo más y más queda. –No te estoy desterrando.

–Entonces dime cuando puedo volver a por ti. –Eyvindur no respondió pero Hagen adivinó lo que no pudo decir. –¿Hasta que te cases? ¿Hasta qué des un heredero? ¿Hasta qué termines de unir a los elfos? Jamás será suficiente, siempre pesará en tu imagen de soberano perfecto que hayas tenido un amante a la vista de todos.

–Sé que te pido bastante, pero no hay otra manera. Lo único que deseo es que algún día, si tu amor no muere tras esto, deseo que…

–No –le dijo Hagen. –Lo que me pides ahora… Que seamos como tu madre y Lord Aldor. Que vaya por ti cuando hayas terminado con tus deberes, cuando tengas una familia ajena a mí… Lo lamento pero eso no puedo dártelo.

–Hagen… –La voz de su elfo sonó a súplica. Eyvindur no podía ordenarle que volviera por él más adelante. No podía obligarlo a nada que no quisiera.

–Pídeme perdón. –Exigió Hagen sin alzar la voz. –Me sedujiste, me hiciste creer que nadie podría amarme más que tú, me prometiste una familia y finalmente me haz desechado. Creo que merezco que me pidas perdón.

Eyvindur no habló ni hizo ademán de ir a hablar. Era el rey, no debería disculparse con un súbdito. Pero Hagen no era un cualquiera, no era un favorito más como lo fue Elemmíre, no era un amante de una ocasión como lo fue Thor. Él era él.

–Perdóname –dijo Eyvindur finalmente pero aunque acababa de pedirlo, recibir esa disculpa no cambiaba nada. A Hagen le supo a vacío.

–Y encima te me escabulles con la puta proyección astral. Ni siquiera me permitiste verte en persona una última vez. Cobarde.

–Ya basta, no te permito insultarme más.

–Tienes tanta suerte de que no te tenga a la mano. –Le dijo Hagen mirándolo sin disimular su enojo. –Tomaría lo que me prometiste. Le pasaría encima a quien fuera con tal de tenerte.

–No te atrevas…

–¿A amenazarte? –Hagen se sintió desbordado de furia gélida. –Que delicado y frágil. Que no haya violencia entre nosotros –le soltó con burla. –¿Recuerdas cuando me abofeteaste por confesarles a todos que era tu amante?

–Fue porque pusiste tu cabeza en el cadalso no pretendas que lo hice por otra cosa.

–Serás muy infeliz sin mí, pero te lo mereces dado que no tienes las agallas para defendernos, para portarte como un hombre de verdad…

–Calla –siseó Eyvindur pero no se defendió como hubiera hecho en otro tiempo. Hagen lo miró, tan perfecto, tan irritantemente pasivo. Le dieron ganas de morderlo, de arrancarle la ropa, de obligarlo a sentir. Pero como no podía tocarlo eligió incendiarlo de otras formas.

–Zorra alevosa –la mirada de Eyvindur por fin se encendió con ira.

–Aún soy tu rey. –Hagen se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué iba a hacerle? ¿Desterrarlo? ¿Apalearlo con al aether?

–Anda cumple tu deber, cásate con quien te ordenan, abre tu cuerpo a alguien noble, real y de moral intachable, veremos si esas tres cosas te dan satisfacción. Ten un infante concebido para ser un brote más de esa infeliz familia tuya y muérete. –Eyvindur respiraba agitadamente, conmocionado. –¿Lo sabes verdad? Lo que ocurrirá contigo, será como si te hicieras el Ambartanen de nuevo.

–No. –Le replicó Eyvindur pero la mirada se le anegó de lágrimas. –¿Y tú? –Hagen hubiera debido abrazarlo en vez de herirlo. –Vuelve a tus amoríos insignificantes, a tus bravuconadas sin sentido. ¿Te hice creer que sólo yo te amo? Eso no fue un engaño, ni fue seducción, –las lágrimas se le escaparon –es la verdad. –Su amado pareció recordar por fin que si lo quería podía desvanecerse de esa discusión. –Adiós Hagen.

Pero antes de que pudiera irse, Hagen le tiró un manotazo, golpeó la nada deshaciendo la proyección astral. Alcanzó a ver que Eyvindur se cubría el rostro con las manos y se derrumbaba.

Y se quedó solo.

Fue a servirse otro vaso de vino y se sentó de cara a la ventana. Se quedó ahí tan tranquilo como si nada, bebiendo con parsimonia. Era fácil estar calmado, porque ya no sentía nada.

.

Los vanir estaban tomando posiciones de batalla en líneas compactas y perfectamente delimitadas en el flanco derecho. Los norn cubrían el centro y el flanco izquierdo. Estaban desorganizados, con los rostros pintados, gritaban y agitaban sus armas; eran valerosísimos, ningún peligro los echaba atrás y eran capaces de luchar hasta el final incluso sólo con dientes y uñas. Bran tenía a sus ases, casi todos de formación hired, en la retaguardia. Estaban apostados con serenidad con sus escudos en forma de cuña que les protegía desde el cuello hasta el suelo y sus sarisas de tres metros de largo empuñadas con firmeza. Igual llevaban lanzas cortas en la espalda y espadas de una mano en la cintura, más los habituales cuchillos ocultos en puntos estratégicos de la armadura. En comparación con los demás, los ases estaban silenciosos, casi parecían estatuas. Karnilla sabía que el único sonido que se escucharía de ellos, sería el tradicional discurso de su general previo al combate.

La reina iba montada en un caballo blanco, un obsequio de su suegra. Aún estaba algo pálida luego del trance mortal que había afrontado, pero se mostraba firme. Llevaba armadura de estilo norn la cual no se comparaba a las de las skjaldmö en cuanto a hechura y utilidad. Hjörtur le había pedido que se protegiera más, pero ella se negó porque de todos modos no entraría en combate. Su presencia era moral, emblemática y su aporte a la victoria sería mediante su magia.

Estaba pasando revista de sus tropas sin hablarles y cuando terminó se dirigió a la retaguardia junto a su guardia. Aunque habían sido precisamente dos miembros de dicha guardia los que pusieron el veneno en su copa. Hagen la aguardaba ahí, siempre era el último en tomar posiciones de combate.

Oxater estaba al frente de su ejército formado por clanes conocidos por su dureza de temperamento y por la fuerza de sus cuerpos. Superaban al ejército de Karnilla en número, pero no tenían caballería. Los vanir de su esposo marcarían diferencia. Y además tenía a su hermano.

Hagen tenía cara de no haber pegado pestaña en toda la noche. Estaba muy serio, iba sin acicalarse, y tenía mirada de ir a matar al primero que le tocase las narices. No llevaba armadura lo cual no era de extrañar, pero portaba a Runya al cinto.

–Hermano –lo saludó ella dirigiendo su caballo en su dirección.

–Salud a mi reina –repuso con mucha formalidad. Cuando Karnilla se detuvo a su lado, él la alcanzó de la cintura y la ayudó a desmontar.

Cerca de ellos, la bruja Aro, estaba sacrificando un buey para inclinar los hados a su favor ofrendando la primera sangre de la jornada. Seguramente en el lado de Oxater sus brujas estaban haciendo lo mismo.

–¿Qué pronóstico tienes para esta jornada? –Le preguntó Karnilla a Hagen.

–Nos superan seis a uno. –Respondió Hagen pero no hizo ninguna de sus habituales bromas. –Si me dejases volverme dragón y arrasarlo todo, serías reina sin rival alguno para el anochecer.

–Lo sería –replicó ella, –pero sabes que ya me piensan una marioneta de Odín, si además actúo como él hizo en la guerra de los cuatro reinos les estaré dando la razón. ¿Tanta prisa tienes por volver donde Eyvindur?

Hagen no respondió, en vez de eso soltó un bufido molesto y ella notó que exhalaba humo. El dragón estaba de mal humor.

–Tu bendición mi reina. –Hagen había bromeado antes diciéndole que tenía un solo rey y que no era ella.

–Que la diosa te conceda la muerte de tus enemigos, que Brunhilda te guíe a su castillo si la diosa no te ampara. Que mis enemigos sean abatidos por tu espada, que la fortuna esté de tu parte. –Le dijo Karnilla.

Su hermano se marchó al frente del ejército. No comandaba a nadie más que a sí mismo. Hagen era el mejor atrayendo a los hombres con su carisma, pero no sabía guiarlos, ese rol era para Karnilla.

La batalla tendría lugar frente a la ciudad pero ningún bando le causaría daño. Había una multitud apiñada en las murallas mirando, pero en el interior la gente continuaba con su día a día. Aquí no pasaba como en otros reinos, donde todos buscaban refugio, se encerraban rogando que los muros resistieran y que el ejército rival no los alcanzara.

Oxater no se presentó como campeón vociferador. En su lugar se mostró Agneir. A ojos de Hagen era un criajo insignificante. Si Hagen no hubiera estado tan apático, se habría mofado de lo lindo. Los campeones de ambos bandos solían lanzar sendas amenazas en contra de la persona del otro, pero era raro que incluyeran a terceros en las mismas. Sin embargo Agneir hizo la excepción. Llamó a Hagen bestia descerebrada, le prometió matarlo y comerse su corazón para obtener su fuerza de dragón; y luego llamó ramera a Karnilla, lo cuál no era de extrañar, pero también a Eyvindur.

–Le mandaré tu cabeza cercenada como un regalo a tu puta élfica. –Hagen parpadeó en señal de que se había enterado.

Cuando fue su turno de lanzar amenazas miró más allá de Agneir, con lo cual demostraba que no se lo tomaba en serio. Fijó sus ojos tornándolos ámbar en Oxater, que aguardaba luciendo su yelmo de oso al frente de su ejército.

–Hoy es tu día final –fue la promesa de Hagen, y ni siquiera tuvo que gritarla para que todos se enteraran de ello.

Cumplido el ritual cada campeón regresó a su bando. El toque de trompas que indicaba avanzar no tardó en dejarse oír.

.

Karnilla vio a sus hombres avanzar. Le había pedido a Phraates y a los otros capitanes norn que contuvieran a su gente y que procurasen mantener la formación. Se lo tomaron con humor porque el consejo venía de una dama y ni siquiera una dama guerrera; y obedecieron al menos un poco. Los norn chocaron en filas desordenadas y la carnicería empezó.

Los ases de Bran no se movieron de su sitio, sabiendo como sabían que la batalla los alcanzaría sin necesidad de correr a su encuentro. Los vanir ya hacían maniobras envolventes con la caballería. Karnilla confiaba en su victoria.

Ella estaba en un punto bien visible desde el cual sus hombres podían mirarla. Se puso a entonar un conjuro protector, intercalado con maldiciones para los rivales. Cuando lo hizo percibió el seidh de otras brujas que hacían lo mismo en contra de su esposo, su hermano, sus aliados. Pero en esto ella era la más fuerte y prevalecería.

La batalla se prolongaba en horas que parecían ser infinitas. Karnilla formó su Filgya en forma de dragón y lo hizo sobrevolar por encima del estruendo y los gritos. Aro aguardaba a su lado. Nubola y sus demás doncellas se habían quedado atrás. Artabazo y Merak, sus prisioneros tratados como invitados igual asistían a la batalla. No había guardias que los retuvieran ni estaban amarrados, pues habían dado su palabra a la reina de no huir y Karnilla demostró que confiaba en su honor. Los quería de su parte, sobre todo al anciano Artabazo, cuya vista ya no era muy buena y se enteraba de la batalla por sus oídos y por lo que Merak le iba diciendo. Cuando acabara con Oxater, Artabazo sería una pieza clave para impedir nuevas riñas entre los clanes.

La Filgya se posó ante Karnilla y se deshizo volviendo a ser parte de su vǫrð, transmitiéndole lo que había visto. La reina supo así que Hjörtur estaba con bien, que sus jinetes impedían que nadie huyera hacia la ciudad y que avasallaban al enemigo corriendo en círculos y disparando flechas en movimiento. Ya había presenciado las habilidades de guerrero de su esposo, lo había visto tensando arco y preparando la saeta mientras controlaba su caballo sólo con sus piernas. Esas demostraciones de destreza bélica fascinaban a Karnilla quien nunca se las hubiera esperado de parte de alguien con el aspecto bonachón y un poco infantil de Hjörtur. La Filgya igual le dijo que Bran estaba causando una verdadera masacre. Phraates estaba empujando a los hombres de Oxater contra la muralla de escudos y lanzas de los hired. Sobra decir que los ases se manejaban bien en la contienda. Su principal enemigo no eran los hombres sino el clima, se deshidrataban, pues sudaban copiosamente dentro de sus armaduras, el reflejo del sol les hacía daño a pesar de las viseras y el polvo rojizo de Nornheim les impedía a veces respirar, pero a pesar de eso no cedían terreno. Por su parte, Hagen andaba como si nada, moviéndose despacio, matando con precisión. La Filgya le dijo a Karnilla que Agneir buscaba a su hermano, que gritaba su nombre tildándolo de cobarde pero Hagen ignoraba al chico.

.

Oxater había eludido a Hagen todo ese tiempo. Peleaba con un hacha por lo que no llevaba ningún escudo que lo protegiera. Era bastante alto y su aspecto tan feroz como el que más. Ese día llevaba la cara pintada con símbolos que representaban un oso, el emblema de su clan. Se iba apartando poco a poco hacia los bordes de la masa compacta de hombres luchando. Y fue casi a las puertas de la ciudad donde Hagen le dio alcance.

–¡Oxater! –Lo llamó. Se había recubierto de escamas negras y llevaba su espada en llamas.

El usurpador no tenía más remedio que pelear o sería tildado de cobarde, si huía Hagen probaría que era el más fuerte de los dos quitándole el derecho a reinar. Oxater sujetó su hacha y se plantó firme en su sitio. Hagen se le acercó con la misma lentitud con la que hacía todo ese día. Procurando no pensar en nada que no fuera matar. No se dijeron nada, pero hicieron silbar sus armas a la vez. A Hagen no le importó dejar que el hacha de Oxater le cayera en un hombro, fue cerca del cuello; el filo que portaba Oxater era de buena calidad, quizás hecho por enanos, pues hendió sus escamas y lo cimbró. No pudo cercenarle ninguna arteria importante pero la primera sangre quedó en manos de Oxater. Tiró del hacha sacándosela a Hagen, no la alzó por encima de su cabeza para dejarle caer otro tajo, porque eso implicaría presentarle puntos vitales a su enemigo. Oxater retrocedió girando para ser veloz y le lanzó un golpe horizontal a Hagen que también dio en el blanco. El filo encontró esta vez el brazo de Hagen. Las escamas aguantaron pues el impulso fue menor, pero aún así dolió como mil diablos. Siguieron así sin que Hagen tuviera espacio para acertarle ni un tajo con su espada. Sin embargo, Oxater no era muspell, al cabo empezó a fatigarse. Comenzó a ser más osado y a atacar a Hagen a la cara. Ni siquiera el dragón negro era tan fanfarrón, y ahora sí se preocupó de esquivar los golpes. Cuando Hagen percibió que su rival se alentaba y retrocedía con su arma, él atacó de frente empuñando a Runya como si fuera una lanza. Oxater desvió su golpe con su hacha pero aún así Hagen alcanzó a arañarle un hombro y el golpe de calor proveniente de la hoja en llamas cegó momentáneamente a su rival. Oxater agitó el hacha desesperado, se había quedado sin cejas y pestañas. Hagen no lo remató aunque tenía ventaja, lo dejó recobrarse, cuando Oxater trató de levantar su hacha Hagen le dio una patada, cuando se dobló le asestó un golpe con el pomo de Runya en cabeza. Cada vez que intentara pararse Hagen lo mandaría de vuelto al suelo. A ver cuánto le duraba, a ver qué tan hombre era.

–¡Viejo! –Le gritaron a Hagen. Volteó para hallar una esfera negra que le cayó en la cara. Era una bomba de sahya que le estalló tan cerca que lo derribó y abrasó todo a su alrededor. Le causó el mismo efecto que su fuego tuvo en Oxater.

Maldijo enceguecido. Otra bomba le cayó encima, ahora en la espalda y escuchó sus escamas partirse. Era Agneir, lo cual no le sorprendía, pero se estaba preguntando de donde había sacado el mocoso semejante arma. Eyvindur había diseñado esas bombas pero alguien debía haber emulado su idea.

Hagen se levantó regenerándose rápidamente. Vio que Agneir le apuntaba con un arma similar a una ballesta, la cual estaba cargada con esas bombas del tamaño de un puño. Agneir disparó pero Hagen le lanzó fuego desde una de sus manos. La bomba reventó a escasa distancia del mocoso mandándolo al suelo. Cuando Hagen volteó a buscar a Oxater se encontró con que una mujer montada a caballo estaba tratando de ayudarlo a escapar. Reconoció a Agneta, estaba aupando a Oxater a su caballo.

–Piensas que no te haría daño, ¿sólo porque follé contigo? –Le gritó Hagen, –no me conoces, mataría a todos mis amantes si me incordian. –Y tras declarar semejante cosa corrió en su dirección. Agneta no iba a esperarlo, hizo girar a su caballo y lo espoleó de prisa. Hagen le arrojó fuego maldito también a ella. No supo bien a bien si le dio pues Agneir acababa de caerle encima, abrazándose a su espalda, suicida. Hagen le dio un codazo en la cara, sintió que algo se rompía contra él. El chico cayó maldiciéndolo. Hagen vio que enarbolaba otra bomba, con razón lo habían nombrado campeón, con razón lo habían dejado desafiar a Hagen. Era una ofrenda para que el dragón se saciara y dejara con vida a Oxater.

Pateó la bomba de manos del chico y luego le arrancó el saco en que las portaba.

–¡Hagen! ¡Hagen! –El que gritaba era Hjörtur. Hagen alzó al criajo y se lo aventó sin esfuerzo a su cuñado junto con aquellas armas.

–Lárguense. Ahora.

No hubo que decirlo dos veces.

.

Desde donde estaba, Karnilla vio las alas del dragón alzándose por encima de los combatientes. Su ejército empezó a desbandarse. Había confusión. Los leales a Oxater los insultaban tachándolos de cobardes, otros que sabían la causa de esa huida estaban imitándolos.

–Alteza Karnilla –dijo un mensajero vanir que venía corriendo a ella. –Mi general me pidió que te hiciera saber que Hagen ordenó la retirada.

–¿Qué? –Ella pensó que había oído mal. Hagen no podía hacer tal cosa sin tomarle parecer, o por lo menos sin buenas razones, iban ganando, ¿cómo que retirada?

–Dijo que debíamos retirarnos si queríamos salvar la vida. –Karnilla sintió un escalofrío a pesar de que hacía calor. –¿Deseas que mi general anule su orden?

–No –dijo finalmente. –Hagan como mi hermano ha ordenado.

Artabazo la contemplaba con interés, analizándola. Seguro se preguntaba quien mandaba realmente.

Hagen les dio algo de ventaja antes de remontar el vuelo. Karnilla lo vio escupir fuego sobre sus rivales chamuscando a algunos en el acto, maldiciendo a otros para que murieran lentamente. El dragón remontó el vuelo perdiéndose entre las nubes. Karnilla vio que se teñían de naranja y de rojo; un instante después comenzó a llover fuego del cielo.

–Maldita sea –murmuró ella. Repitió la orden de que desalojaran el campo de batalla de inmediato. Ella se quedó dónde estaba, debía demostrar su valor quedándose hasta el final; y además buscaba desesperada a Hjörtur con la mirada. Los ases retrocedían en filas compactas, cubriéndose las espaldas pues aún había rivales que los atacaban. Los jinetes vanir igual se estaban desbandando, unos detrás de Celtigar y otros sólo podían ser liderados por su esposo.

Phraates no comprendía bien a bien el peligro que corría, él había retrocedido por mandato expreso de Karnilla y Hagen pero algunos de sus hombres se habían quedado, no le temían a unos pequeños copos de fuego que apenas y quemaban. Karnilla vio con horror que algunos levantaban sus manos desnudas al cielo y cogían las chispas que caían sobre ellos.

Hjörtur llegó hasta ella por fin.

–Vámonos –le rogó. Karnilla le cedió su caballo a Aro. Ella montó con su esposo aupándose en la grupa de su montura. Acababan de emprender la marcha cuando Karnilla se sumergió en el trance de la proyección astral.

Surgió en medio del campo de batalla bajo la figura del dragón.

Vio al dragón negro lanzarse en picada desde lo alto y pasar por encima de los hombres de Oxater entre los que reinaba el desconcierto y la confusión. No atacó a ninguno, ya los había matado aunque ellos aún no lo sabían. En cambio persiguió un caballo que junto con sus jinetes estaba internándose en la ciudad.

La proyección de Karnilla se deshizo pero ella la hizo surgir en otro sitio. En lo alto de las murallas. Temía que Hagen atacara la ciudad con tal de alcanzar a Oxater. Intentó alcanzarlo con su seidh y con su voz, más fue inútil. Un dragón no se puede domar, a Hagen nadie lo podía comandar si él escogía no someterse.

.

Cuando los pobladores de Sjakkmatt comprendieron que estaban en peligro, hubo una revuelta en la ciudad. El dragó sobrevolaba la ciudad persiguiendo incesante el caballo de Agneta, derribó algunos edificios con sus alas y su cola. No mató a nadie por sí mismo, pero hubo heridos en medio de la estampida de gente que trataba de huir de él. En medio del caos que sembró, los ladrones y pordioseros se pusieron a saquearlo todo. Un extraño frenesí de sangre y desolación se apoderó de los corazones de los norn. La guardia de la ciudad no daba abasto y además fueron de los primeros blancos en ser atacados.

Agneta entendió muy tarde que Hagen no iba a detenerse por tratarse de ella y que había cometido un grave error llevándolo a la ciudad. El dragón los alcanzó cayéndoles desde lo alto derribando todo a su paso. Básicamente se estrelló contra ellos. El caballo cayó con un relincho doloroso. Cuando entendió que estaban perdidos Agneta se soltó de los estribos, así que Oxater y ella salieron despedidos en vez de ser aplastados. Su rey estaba aturdido debido a las heridas que portaba. Por su parte Agneta estaba segura de que acababa de partirse algún hueso. Gritó pidiendo auxilio.

–¡Al rey! ¡Salven al rey! –Gritaba.

Estaban cercados en una de las calles torcidas y estrechas de la ciudad. Los ocupantes de las casas que los rodeaban ya huían. Cuando el dragón se movió no pudo desplegar sus alas pero tenía espacio suficiente para aproximarse a ellos.

Un grupo de norn vino corriendo en su dirección. El dragón quedó entre sus rescatadores y Agneta. Hacía mucho calor y se puso peor cuando Hagen incineró a los valientes que corrieron a enfrentarlo.

Cuando dio cuenta de ellos se giró cual serpiente hacia ellos. Oxater se puso de pie y buscó algún arma pero no halló ninguna, había perdido su hacha. Si iba a morir lo haría demostrando su valor. La miró y asintió como queriendo darle a entender que había hecho todo lo posible.

Agneta se levantó renqueando sobre un pie y se interpuso entre el dragón y su presa. Llevaba con ella más de aquellas bombas de sahya dentro de una arpilla. Se las dio su hermano, Agneir, "por si acaso", fueron las palabras con las que acompañó el presente.

–Es inútil –le dijo Oxater.

–Te maldigo –le habló la doncella a Hagen. –Por los lazos que nos unieron, si derramas mi sangre, que la diosa Jörð me conceda venganza.

El dragón se detuvo ante la joven que lo retaba. Agneta temblaba cual hoja al viento. Hubo un sonido rasposo y gutural que fue acrecentándose. El dragón se reía. Se movió velozmente atacando con las fauces pero ella no era el blanco. La derribó en su ímpetu y atrapó la presa que buscaba con los dientes. Cuando la golpeó Agneta sintió como si la hubiera arrollado un ariete. Cuando pudo meter aire en sus pulmones de nuevo y consiguió incorporarse, tenía ante ella el espectáculo del dragón cebándose en la carne de Oxater. Estaba llorando pero aun así fue a por él.

–¡Anda! –Lo azuzó levantando las bombas en alto. –Devórame a mí también, bestia desalmada, ¡ven! –Hagen se giró a mirarla. Estaban tan cerca. –Vamos, inténtalo, se dirá que una mujer acabó con el capón del rey elfo.

Agneta activó la bomba. El dragón atacó con la velocidad de una serpiente.

.

Karnilla había tenido que hacer entrar su ejército en Sjakkmatt para imponer orden a la fuerza. Oxater estaba muerto así que nadie se le opuso. Apagaron los incendios, arrestaron a los incitadores y revoltosos y luego Karnilla mandó a todos a sus casas. Les impuso un toque de queda que no se tomaron nada bien pero que obedecieron.

Sólo cuando acabó con todo eso pudo ocuparse de Hagen. Le pidió a Bran que lo custodiara pues no se fiaría de ningún norn en ese momento. Aquellos que se quemaron con fuego maldito, por pequeña que fuera la herida, ya empezaban a acusar los síntomas de la maldición del dragón. En pocos días habría funerales y plañideras por toda la ciudad. Karnilla no se sentía agradecida con su hermano por ello. Además, había acabado con Oxater cuando ella le había pedido que se lo llevara con vida. Era ella quien debía juzgarlo ante todos y matarlo con sus propias manos para probar que era la más fuerte de todos. Y sin embargo, ahora… no quería que Hagen rivalizara con ella por el trono y aunque su hermano había dicho hasta el cansancio que lo único que deseaba era volver a Svartálfheim, junto a su amado; sus acciones de ese día pondrían en entredicho su negativa de tener aspiraciones reales.

Halló a Bran montando guardia personalmente ante la morada temporal de Hagen, a pesar de que tomaron la ciudad Karnilla no se asentó en ella; continuaban en su campamento. Era noche cerrada, había silencio. Nadie celebraba la muerte de Oxater pues Karnilla no les había dado permiso de hacerlo. Hjörtur iba junto a ella.

–Tenemos a esta mujer cautiva –dijo Bran.

–Agneta –adivinó Karnilla.

–Estaba tirada junto a Hagen. –La reina no había podido ver el final de la reyerta entre Hagen y Oxater. Tuvo que disolver su proyección para dirigir la toma de la ciudad. –¿Te la traemos?

–Sí –dijo ella. Bran mandó a uno de sus hired a por la prisionera mientras que Karnilla y Hjörtur entraban en la tienda de Hagen.

El general aesir debió advertirle antes.

Aro estaba con él murmurando conjuros y atendiéndolo.

–Por Tyr y Sif, y todos los dioses de la guerra –dijo Hjörtur y no se acercó más. Su hermano tenía la cara destrozada. Aro le había vendado el colgajo que tenía por mandíbula. La piel y los músculos de la parte inferior de su cara habían quedado desechos y si aún poseía una faz era por los tendones que resistieron. Tenía el ojo izquierdo hundido en la cuenca, Karnilla no estaba segura de que aún estuviera ahí. El otro se había salvado.

Todo su enfado para con él se deshizo. Karnilla se acercó a él, aturdida por lo que veía. La sanadora que había en su interior parecía haber enmudecido.

–Vivirá –dijo Aro. –Estaba peor cuando lo trajeron. Bran hizo que le vendaran la cabeza cuando lo recogieron, y cuando le retiré las vendas, sin pretenderlo, le arranqué la piel y parte de la carne. Se estaba regenerando mal, con la venda adherida a su rostro. Tuve que desbridarlo Karnilla. Si hice mal dímelo. Va mejorando poco a poco. No tiene labios así que no puede beber nada pero le puse una cánula –Aro señaló el brazo de Hagen donde estaba insertado un delgado tubo, –cuesta mucho sedarlo.

–Hiciste bien –le dijo Karnilla y le apretó una mano a Hagen.

Salió de ahí hecha una fiera.

–Júzgala tú –le pidió a Hjörtur pues Agneta aguardaba de rodillas. –Porque yo, sólo deseo que sea arrastrada por la ciudad hasta que quede destrozada.

La joven no pidió perdón ni piedad. La escucharon ahí mismo, Bran, Karnilla y Hjörtur. Les contó la manera en que Oxater murió y también les dijo que había logrado que el dragón se tragase un atajo de bombas, la cual le reventó dentro del hocico. Les mostró un muñón donde tuvo la mano derecha. Lo llevaba envuelto en un pedazo de su propia ropa, nadie la había atendido.

Hjörtur dijo que postergarían su sentencia y ordenó que fuera curada, pero también dispuso que se le aislara. Puso a dos de sus jinetes a cuidarla con instrucciones de que nadie excepto el cirujano, Karnilla y él podían verla.

–Hay que avisarle a Eyvindur –le dijo Hjörtur a Karnilla. Porque si fuera él, querría que le dijeran que su amor estuvo a punto de morir.

–Esperemos para darle noticias precisas. Odiaría angustiarlo induciéndolo a pensar lo peor, innecesariamente.

.

Karnilla pasó la noche con Hagen. Relevó a Aro en sus deberes, los cuáles eran mantenerlo sedado y mantenerlo hidratado a través de la cánula. Nada más podía hacerse. Cuando amaneció Hagen tenía mandíbula y músculo pero no piel. Seguía sin abrir los ojos pero de hecho despertó a Karnilla dándole unos golpecitos en la mano. Ella se levantó al punto y se apresuró a revisarlo. Parecía que quería decirle algo, pero le era imposible hablar. Tenía abrasada la lengua y el interior de su boca. Sus dientes no se partieron porque sus colmillos de dragón eran muy duros. Le estaba dando toquecitos y haciendo ruidos inteligibles.

–No te comprendo hermano, ¿qué es lo que quieres? –Hagen emitió un sonido suave y se llevó una mano al pecho.

–Corazón, tu corazón… –fue adivinando Karnilla. –Eyvindur. –Hagen asintió y luego hizo un gesto de escribir. –Quieres mandarle una carta. Le informaré de lo que te ha pasado, la vas a contar y podrás ir dónde él. –Hagen repitió el gesto de escribir hasta que Karnilla le puso una pluma en la mano y le acercó papel.

Con trazos torpes y grandes porque los hacía a ciegas Hagen consiguió escribir: "_Perdóname, tú eres todo lo que tengo_".

Le tomó un gran esfuerzo y cuando lo consiguió volvió a desmayarse.

.

.

La diosa de la guerra se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla del comedor de sus estancias privadas del palacio. Su doncella se acercó de prisa a servirle la cena y a ponerle un tarro de cerveza aesir. Hogun estaba aseando sus manos en una palangana de agua que otro criado sostenía para él. Sif sabía que venía de la arena de combate, estaba entrenando a Magni en arquería. El pequeño tenía fuerza suficiente para usar el arco, y según expresaba Hogun, también tenía buena puntería.

Ella por otro lado, había estado en una reunión con Hagbard. Una que la había puesto de pésimo humor. Cortó con fuerza un pedazo de jabalí pero no pudo tragarla cuando se la llevó a la boca.

–¿Cómo ha ido tu reunión? –Le preguntó su esposo.

–Ya no lo sé –dijo intentando acomodar sus ideas para contar lo sucedido. –Hagbard me pidió que nos reuniéramos para hablar sobre la sucesión del trono, sobre Loki y su segundo hijo; pero una vez estando de frente, empezó diciéndome que hay un par de jugosos chismes circulando por la ciudad sobre Svadilfari y Loki. Me he cabreado de lo lindo y me he deleitado pensando que si atrapo a quien los está esparciendo… pues bien, no dudaré en sesgarle la garganta.

–He oído algo sobre ello –dijo Hogun entre tragos de cerveza. –Que Loki no ha vuelto a Asgard porque está esperando un hijo de Svadilfari, que éste lo tiene oculto en un drakar que navega por el cosmos a la espera de que dé a luz mientras él se escuda en la corte de Svartálfheim bajo su posición de Lord. También he escuchado que Erwel fue ejecutado por saber secretos oscuros de Loki y su amante; que el concejal no habría puesto su cabeza en peligro si no hubiera existido una buena razón de por medio. –Hogun tomó aire. –También oí que Loki se encuentra en Gladsheim, que han visto los carromatos salir abastecidos con comida, libros para que se entretenga y también con artículos para un recién nacido. Dicen que la nodriza proviene de Harokim y que la reina Frigga ya empezó los preparativos para el nacimiento de este futuro príncipe e inclusive se ha puesto un mensajero para pedir la intervención de la reina Karnilla. Se vio a los mensajeros partir hacia Nornheim a través del bifrost.

El gesto de confusión de Sif fue apoteósico.

–¿Pero quién dice todas esas cosas? –Tronó porque seguro Hogun lo había oído en la arena de combate.

–No importa quienes hayan sido, los mandé a callar so pena de azotarlos si vuelvo a escucharlos. Pero creo que el problema más bien es quien impulsa los rumores.

–Hagbard me ha dicho que las habladurías provienen de alguien cercano a los reyes y que son con la venia del padre de todo; en cuanto a que Loki está tomando baños de sol en Gladsheim, es un rumor que se inventó él. Yo ya no entiendo si a eso es lo que llaman "juego de corte", el ir inventando falsedades sobre la gente como a uno más le convenga. –Sif hizo un gesto enfurruñado –lo que no comprendo entonces es si el rey Odín odia a Loki por lo sucedido con Thor o qué es lo que pretende hacer. Hoy, durante la reunión del consejo, Ragnheidur se lanzó a la yugular de Velaryon por no haber refrendado el embarazo de Loki. Le dijo tal cual: "Harma lo hubiera hecho a pesar de la gravedad de la guerra" y Velaryon se ha encogido como un gato y ofrecido disculpas. Pero de verás, ¿qué esperaban que hiciera? Estábamos en medio de un asedio con los muspell, la gente moría alrededor… gracias a él se salvaron varias vidas; y éstos ancianos del consejo esperaban que Velaryon se olvidara de los heridos, cruzara en medio de la batalla y le dijera a Loki: "a ver, ábrete de piernas que voy a revisarte"

Hogun soltó una risa sin evitarlo ante lo que su esposa decía. Sif lo miró mal.

–No me burlo, me rio por la manera en cómo lo has expuesto –le explicó. –Pero me temo que eso es justo lo que esos viejos del concejo como los has llamado, querían que hiciera. Que entrara a la alcoba mientras Dalr velaba a Thor para anunciar que el rey había fallecido y que después revisara a Loki para anunciar que había un nuevo heredero al trono. La principal obligación del maestre de Asgard es refrendar que el consorte real espera un hijo y que el rey ha muerto. –Hogun hizo una pausa –si recuerdas, cuando Thor enfermó debido al veneno, Harma pensó que se moría y llamó a los concejales para escuchar su última voluntad mientras él aguardaba para hacer su anuncio oficial.

–Thor había dejado muy en claro que el hijo que Loki esperaba, era suyo. Debería bastar con su palabra.

–Me parece que la palabra de Thor aun siendo el rey y el esposo de Loki, carece de valor en el caso de su embarazo. Es como si Velaryon se hubiera parado sobre el cuerpo de Magog a proclamar que la guerra se había terminado; nadie lo hubiera tomado en cuenta porque esa no es su obligación.

–Ya, ya –replicó Sif como si estuviera cansada de aquel tema –pero ahora podría hacerlo. Debería decir que revisó a Loki y falsificar su informe.

–Mentir sobre el embarazo de un consorte real es traición. Velaryon no se arriesgaría a enfurecer así a Odín, además ya dejó muy en claro que no sabía nada del asunto. –Hogun le hizo un gesto a su esposa para que se calmara. –No te estoy poniendo excusas, sólo te explico porque Velaryon no hará nada de lo que tú propones. Además, con los rumores sobre el padre del infante, todo se complica. Si el asunto de la paternidad de Svadilfari saliera a relucir ahora, sólo apoyado por la palabra del rey de los enanos, nadie creería nada; pensarían que es un ardid nacido del rencor de los enanos pero el hecho de que hubiera existido antes tanto revuelo con el tema… Es difícil dilucidar si es mentira o no.

Sif dejó de lado su comida, la cual por cierto casi no había tocado, y miró seriamente a Hogun que intentaba beber cerveza pero pensando que su amada estaba a punto de arrojarle la mesa encima por decir tal cosa.

–Si nosotros escuchamos las murmuraciones y las acusaciones que circulan por las calles, el rey también las oye pero dime entonces, si vienen con la venia del padre de todo. ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

–Poner a Magni en la línea de sucesión. –Hogun notó que su esposa no se esperaba tal respuesta. –Me explicaste que el rey dejó en claro que no quiere a Hërin como su sucesor pero el caso es que no puede despreciarlo porque es su nieto y es un príncipe aesir–jötun; además es apenas un niño y no ha hecho nada que pueda considerarse una deshonra. Así que para disminuir a Hërin a los ojos del pueblo y de su concejo, va a atacar a alguien a quien si puede: a Loki.

–Cuando estábamos reunidos alrededor del cuerpo de Thor; Volstagg, tú y yo prometimos que cuidaríamos de Loki y de sus hijos –dijo suavemente Sif. Hogun asintió, recordaba tal promesa.

–Y no la niego, lo único que quiero explicarte es que este asunto jamás se solucionará de manera que vaya en detrimento del padre de todo.

–Hagbard ya me explicó que un rey juega siempre con cartas marcadas, para no perder nunca.

Hogun negó.

–Es un necio si no se da cuenta de que un rey no necesita marcar las cartas. Además, Magni igualmente es hijo de Thor. Y eso tampoco hay que olvidarlo.

Ambos se sumieron en silencio. Volstagg estaba por regresar a Asgard y ambos habían sido invitados a su fiesta de bienvenida que Margrét le había organizado. Sabían que el león de Asgard aún no había tenido oportunidad de conocer a su último hijo. Ya tenía cuatro y con la bendición de las nornas, Hogun estaba seguro de que todavía tendría un quinto. Esperaban el pronto retorno de su amigo a quien echaban de menos, al igual que a Fandral y a Thor. Sif y él habían acudido a la casa de la madre de Fandral para darle sus respetos tras la incineración de todos los valientes que perecieron en Svartálfheim. En cuanto a Thor; Hogun y Sif lo habían visitado con el permiso de Odín, lo encontraron bien cuidado pero en la misma condición en que había quedado en Omentielva.

Hogun se animó a mirar a Sif que masticaba casi rítmicamente las cerezas que acompañaban el jabalí, iba a tomarle la mano cuando ella respingó de pronto.

–¡Tengo una idea! –Dijo efusiva Sif. –Escribiré a Karnilla, estoy segura de que ella debe haber revisado a Loki o qué con una sola mirada, le bastó para saber que estaba en estado. Sé que está ocupada con su guerra pero que podrá hacerse tiempo para refrendar el embarazo de Loki. –Hogun se rió y Sif se mostró sólo un poco avergonzada por sus palabras, pues ella misma había dicho que Velaryon estaba muy ocupado para ocuparse de esos menesteres. –Aun cuando ella no sea aesir, su palabra debe tener peso pues prácticamente era la sanadora personal de los reyes. Pero necesito que me apoyes en esto, porque si en verdad el rey Odín está detrás del desprestigio de Loki; atraeré su furia hacia mí.

–Por supuesto que cuentas con mi apoyo –le dijo Hogun por fin alcanzando su mano y la apretó suavemente.

.

Héroïque se encargó de dirigir a los pajes para que acomodaran doseles, almohadones, tapetes y mesas en el claro del bosque y además junto con Mirelle vigilaba a los cocineros. Estaban a la espera de la carne que los cazadores trajeran de su partida, pero las damas de la corte ya se estaban agasajando con cisnes de crema y unicornios de azúcar hilado, tortas de limón en forma de rosas, galletas de miel con especias y tartas de zarzamora y patatas fritas de manzana.

La reina madre estaba recostada en un diván, cerca de ella estaban las damas de más alta cuna, Vilda y Héroïque. Ásta estaba atenta de Hërin y de Nari que correteaban a su alrededor con dos de los cachorros de Magni que aún no eran integrados a la jauría. Las demás damas, Eirny, Ragni e Ingebord, estaban sentadas sobre cojines afelpados. Los pajes además les dieron de beber vino dorado muy dulce y ligero.

–¿Por qué mi tío ha decidido salir a cazar? –Preguntó Vilda extrañada, una pregunta que muchos en la corte se estaban preguntando. –Ha tomado desprevenido a todo el mundo.

–Mi abuelo se ha sorprendido bastante, pero él fue en su juventud un berserkir así que se le da muy bien cabalgar y seguramente podrá seguir el paso de nuestro rey –presumió Ragni.

–Yo espero que mi padre no se lastime –dijo preocupada Eirny. No era para menos, Dregni era el más voluminoso de los concejales y había sido hired, al igual que Hagbard, en sus días del ejército así que no montaba con ninguna gracia.

Frigga no respondió a la pregunta de Vilda, dejó que las jóvenes especularan sobre el proceder de su amado. Odín había anunciado repentinamente que deseaba salir a cazar e invitó a la corte con él. Lady Sif, Hogun y Volstagg habían aceptado no menos extrañados que los concejales más viejos. Y aunque gente como Sula y Velaryon eran una nulidad en la cacería, no pudieron despreciar una invitación expresa del rey. Todos ellos habían salido al amanecer, dejando que las damas de la corte se les unieran a media mañana para disfrutar de lo que habían logrado abatir.

Pero a qué se debía todo ello, la respuesta era simple: a Magni.

Cada vez que su amado salía, Magni iba con él. Así se habían marchado dos semanas por las provincias. Odín había presentado a su nieto a líderes gremiales, lores y al pueblo llano. Se hospedaron en el castillo de Harokim y en las mansiones de Gundersheim y Nidavelir. Y cuando Magni no entraba en una reunión especialmente tediosa, se iba a pasear por la ciudad en compañía de Hallgeir y una bolsa llena de sous. De recuerdo de aquel viaje les había llevado juguetes y dulces a sus hermanos, y licor para Thor y para ella.

Magni que había permanecido encerrado en Gladsheim durante tantos años, anhelaba vivir y comerse al mundo que ahora se le presentaba. Se movía entusiasta, orgulloso y comenzaba a entender su papel y quién era en el mundo de la corte, era un digno descendiente de Bor. Eso, y además de que poseía una jauría de cinco perros y que a Odín siempre le había gustado salir de caza cuando Thor era apenas un muchacho… Una cosa llevo a la otra. De hecho, a su amado le había gustado tanto salir de caza, que los pobladores lo llamaron de una forma particular cuando veían a su rey salir: La Åsgårdsreia. Tal vez, pensó, en el fondo es que el rey estuviera sustituyendo a su hijo perdido con este nieto que tanto se le parecía.

–Yo también quería ir. –Hërin había dejado de jugar y estaba sentado sobre una alfombra haciendo un puchero. Magni le había presumido que saldría de caza con el abuelo y eso encendió los celos de su hermano menor.

–Podrás cuando seas más grande –intentaba explicarle Ásta pero no importaba porque Hërin lo único que entendía era que Magni iba con el abuelo, y él no.

Nari no había reaccionado de la misma forma, ella parecía contenta con salir, jugar con Vilda y comer pastelillos. Aunque era más feliz cuando le dejaban tomar la siesta en compañía de Thor. A veces, a Frigga, le parecía que su hijo movía un poco más los dedos o que su mirada de pronto se tornaba más lúcida. Pero no sabía si era verdad o sólo su añoro de madre.

–Pero ya soy grande –se quejó Hërin.

–Irás la próxima vez –intervino Frigga. La siguiente ocasión sería en un año. Yule se acercaba cada vez más y la temporada de caza se cerraría hasta la primavera siguiente. –Podrás llevar tu propio pony, como Magni.

–¿De verdad? –Hërin cambió de humor y volvió a ser el mismo niño adorable de siempre.

Frigga lo dejó estar, aguardando a que cuando volviera Magni no le presumiera en demasía. Ella ya lo había instado a no molestar a su hermano menor pero a veces parecía fútil. También le gustaría que Odín incluyera a Hërin en sus actividades pero aunque a su amado le gustaba que Hërin fuera precozmente inteligente, no le agradaba tanto su personalidad caprichosa e impaciente. Odín era ferviente creyente de la supremacía de la razón sobre los sentimientos sin importar la edad que tuvieras. A veces Frigga había fantaseado secretamente con haber logrado tener a Balder y haberlo visto crecer junto con Thor, quizás es que ahora estaba teniendo un atisbo de esa ensoñación.

De pronto se presentaron los primeros participantes. Velaryon, Hagbard y Dregni desmontaron de sus caballos. El primero en dejarse caer fue el maestre, al que su joven prometida llenó de mimos de inmediato.

–Mi cuerpo magullado me pidió un descanso, siempre he sabido que no estoy hecho para éstas cosas. –Velaryon era de los jóvenes que tomaban instrucción básica en el ejército y después se dedicaba a otra cosa. Frigga sonrió. Dregni en cambio había vuelto solo, sin su hijo. Seguro lo había dejado ir por detrás de los demás. Y Hagbard la miró con pena.

–Hace años que no hacía esto, jamás fue una de mis grandes pasiones –se escudó. Frigga sabía que no, al que le había gustado salir de cacería había sido a Erwel. –Mi reina, lamentamos no haber traído nada para la mesa –le dijo aún con la respiración a medias.

–Pero nosotras hemos tenido la prevención de traer algo de comer. Sírvanles vino –pidió Héroïque. La bebida los reanimó de inmediato.

A Frigga le tendieron un plato con pastel de hojaldre relleno de cerdo, huevos y piñones mientras un grupo de músicos tocaban bajo los árboles los temas de siempre, alegres melodías que invitaron a las damas a cantar algunas de ellas. Frigga sonrió al verlas pero no se unió, ninguna de aquellas jovencitas era su amiga y ella no podía fingir que era otro radiante día en el reino dorado. De pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ver a Olenna, a Eyriander y a Hanne.

El sonido de los caballos interrumpió las charlas y los bailes.

La partida de caza había llegado a su fin y los participantes hicieron su entrada triunfante. El montero se apresuró a amarrar a Therion y el resto de los perros de Magni, y los pajes corrieron a recoger las presas que en su mayoría eran ciervos y corzos. Magni descendió de Flama de Dragón y se dirigió de inmediato hacia ella.

–Abuela, ¡le he dado a un corzo con las flechas! –Le dijo lleno de orgullo por sí mismo. –Lord Hogun lo abatió por completo pero el abuelo me ha felicitado por mi buena puntería. Y le he preguntado si podía dártelo especialmente a ti, y dijo que sí.

El siervo de aceró con el corzo de Magni para que Frigga lo viera. En el pasado Thor también le había presumido cada una de sus presas.

–Eres muy valiente –le dijo antes de darle un mimo en la mejilla.

Magni procedió a mostrarle a sus hermanos su trofeo. Nari se abrazó a Hërin pues aún no comprendía el asunto de la cacería y temía que el corzo se fuera a mover, en cambio, Hërin miraba endiosado a su hermano. A pesar de los celos que le despertaba, lo admiraba. Los niños se apartaron de ella para ver como el paje ponía asar a su animal para hacerlo en empanadas.

Su amado fue a sentarse en el segundo diván dispuesto para ello. Estaba enrojecido por el esfuerzo pero parecía contento y lleno de vitalidad. Dio grandes tragos a su copa de vino pero rehusó la segunda que el paje le alcanzó.

–Parece que te has divertido –dijo Frigga.

–Así es –confirmó Odín. Su amado también parecía mucho más relajado. –Había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba salir a cabalgar con el viento en el rostro, el ruido de los cascos y los ladridos de los perros. ¿Te has divertido?

–No he podido dejar de notar que esta es la corte de Thor, y no la nuestra –dijo en cambio Frigga –son tan jóvenes. Y aún los de más edad de la corte, no cuentan con una esposa o ésta se encuentra en provincia. –Dijo Frigga.

–Puedo pedirles a Hagbard y a Ragnheidur que traigan a sus esposas a vivir en la corte. –Frigga meneó suavemente la cabeza, todos sabían que la esposa de Ragnheidur se encontraba en cama, que jamás se había recuperado bien de la muerte de sus hijos y de cuidar a las nietas. Mientras que Hagbard siempre había dicho que su esposa no estaba hecha para la corte, y además, Frigga no se sentía con ánimos de intimar con nadie nuevo. –Aun así, todo esto que hacemos no es ya para nosotros, sino para nuestros nietos. –Frigga se preguntó entonces si se convertirían en abuelos cuidando nietos, si acaso Loki no volvería jamás y Thor siempre permanecería en su estado vegetativo; a veces la reina madre no podía evitar sucumbir ante la pena. –Hoy hablé un poco con Magni, le he dicho: La pregunta más grande que te puedes hacer es: En qué clase de hombre te quieres convertir. –Y todo ello Odín lo dijo hinchado de orgullo, así que Frigga adivinó que la respuesta le había gustado.

–¿Y qué te ha dicho?

–Me ha respondido: Yo ya sé qué clase de hombre quiero ser, quiero ser como tú. –Odín sonrió anchamente y Frigga hizo el mismo gesto.

–¡Abuelita! –Nari llegó corriendo hasta ella con semblante angustiada y se abrazó a sus piernas. –Hërin ya no quiere jugar conmigo, dice que ya no es mi amigo.

Frigga le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

–¿Y por qué dice eso?

–Porque le dije que ya no lo quiero.

–¿Y en verdad ya no lo quieres?

–Si lo quiero.

–Entonces de nuevo son amigos, díselo para que puedan jugar juntos –la animó Frigga. La pequeña se alejó para ir directo a su hermano. Ambos reyes los miraban atentos, sabiendo de antemano que los niños se reconciliarían pues por algo eran pequeños y olvidaban fácilmente lo que un adulto podría considerar una gran afrenta. Aun así, Frigga sonrió cuando los vio corretear de la mano.

Ojalá fueran siempre tan inocentes.

.

Frigga desayunaba al día siguiente empanadas de venado con sus nietos. Magni continuaba muy ufano por la manera en cómo se había conducido durante la cacería y no dejaba de repetir que deseaba acudir pronto a otra. Nari desayunaba por sí misma, cuidando en todo momento no mancharse la ropa y utilizando su servilleta, la primera lección que Vilda le había dado fue precisamente esa aunque Frigga echaba de menos el cómo la pequeña se limpiaba las manos pringosas con la capa de Thor. Y Hërin que dejó su desayuno a medias, se afanaba en escribir.

Odín no estaba presente, se excusó del comedor aludiendo un importante e impostergable asunto en su despacho. Frigga no lo había retenido. Aquella mañana Jyana le había contado los rumores de la infidelidad de Loki y de que el hijo que llevaba dentro de sí, no era de Thor. Jyana lo había oído en las cocinas de Valaskialf.

"¿Quién ha dicho eso?" Le había preguntado Frigga.

"Su majestad, toda la corte murmura acerca del asunto".

"Siempre existen esos que murmuran en la corte y ven sólo lo que existe dentro de su imaginación".

"Es verdad. Sólo pensé que querría saberlo".

"Jyana, gracias por contármelo. Es un disparate, pero uno tiene que saber lo que se dice"

Después la había despachado pues quería quedarse a solas para pensar. Su amado le había mostrado aquella misiva donde Haryon acusaba a Loki de haber engañado a Thor y también aseguraba que su hijo era de Svadilfari. Frigga no podía comprender que Loki hiciera una declaración en contra propia, era sumamente inteligente. Por ende, Frigga pensaba que Haryon mentía.

Pero ahora los rumores corrían de nuevo. Ella no quería que los niños escucharan nada tan desagradable de sus progenitores y que, si Loki volvía por fin, con un hermano nuevo, no existiera dudas sobre su ascendencia.

El desayuno pasó sin mayor conversación ni logro, a menos que se considerara tal, el que Hërin le hubiera enseñado a Nari a escupir las semillas de las uvas hacia la garrafa de leche que estaba a la mitad de la mesa ante la mirada censora de Magni. Los niños terminaron el desayuno y se marcharon con Ásta que los llevarían con sus instructores. Odín le había pedido a Frigga que sólo se quedara con una de las niñeras, pues a pesar de que los niños estaban encariñados con ambas, no eran ya tan necesarias, los pequeños debían fomentar ahora las relaciones con sus maestres. Frigga había elegido a Ásta para quedarse a su servicio y había dado regalos y una renta anual a Fuya por su servicio en la corte, por supuesto que podía visitar a Nari y escribirle cuando así gustara.

Antes de que Frigga terminara su desayuno, Odín entró nuevamente al comedor. Se acomodó en su silla y le pidió a Valdis que le acercara un poco de vino caliente especiado.

–Pareces muy serio ¿ha sucedido algo importante?

–Un asunto en Nornheim –dijo Odín. –Oxater ha muerto. El dragón negro lo engulló en la contienda –le contó Odín, que no parecía nada gustarle el hecho de que Hagen anduviera por ahí en modo de bestia. –También capturamos un drakar de los enanos con dirección a Nornheim, traía armas de hechura interesante…

–Entonces Haryon estaba ayudando a Oxater en la guerra…

–Así es, pero ahora que Oxater ha muerto, no creo que nadie se oponga más al reinado del legado de Kaarina –dijo Odín. –Me he dado cuenta de que, sin la flota de los elfos de luz, tal vez los aesir deberíamos volver a surcar los cielos en drakar para apoderarnos de ese espacio tan vital. Además, recibí una misiva de nuestro embajador en Svartálfheim, dice que corren fuertes rumores sobre el compromiso del rey.

–Eyriander tenía muchos deseos de ver a su hijo casado y con hijos, me alegra que por fin su deseo de tener nietos se cumpla.

–El pretendiente es Lord Svadilfari. Eyvindur es un foreldrar al igual que Loki, aún no comprendo cómo es que no se sabía que lo era –le explicó antes de que ella pregunta: cómo es posible. –Si deposa a Svadilfari, eso podría ser la solución a sus problemas de unificación. Personalmente considero que no es el más adecuado para él, a pesar de su linaje, me parece poco preparado para la vida de la corte y aún más para la política.

–Por no hablar del escabroso asunto de su amorío con Loki. –Odín no mudó la expresión de su rostro pero eligió continuar hablando de los elfos.

–Ya que puede tomar a un consorte varón, podría escoger a alguien más digno.

–Tal parece que tienes una sugerencia, aunque no puedo imaginarme quién. Eyvindur elegirá a alguien poderoso y de noble cuna. Si Fandral no hubiera muerto, habría sido un buen candidato aesir… –Frigga pensaba en otras personas. Vilda ya había sido desestimada por Eyvindur en su momento y ya que era sabido por todos cuáles eran sus preferencias, un hombre sería mejor recibido. Sin duda el matrimonio de Thor con Loki había abierto las puertas a que la gente aceptara a un consorte real varón. –¿En quién piensas, esposo mío?

–En Magni por supuesto –dijo Odín. Frigga casi se fue hacia atrás. –Aún es un niño pero es príncipe y ya está en edad de ser nombrado capitán honorario de un fragmento del ejército, es un lord y proviene de cuna noble. Eyvindur es elfo y longevo, no habrá problema en la diferencia de edades. Será un compromiso largo que convendrá al rey elfo pues un respaldo aesir es justo lo que necesitará si Haryon desea hacerle la guerra nuevamente. Y algún día Magni será un gran guerrero.

Frigga comprendió que Odín también había pensado mucho en ello.

–No creo que Magni tenga la madurez para entender un compromiso. –Frigga intuía que en ese mismo momento mientras ellos hablaban, Hallgeir estaba redactando la petición de mano. –¿No será esto un pretexto para impulsar a Magni hacia el trono de Asgard? Eyvindur dirá que no, eso lo sabemos los dos; pero si acepta que Magni lo corteje, dejará en claro que lo considera digno y que es un príncipe legítimo a pesar de su nacimiento. –Frigga no sabía si estar asombrada por la pericia de su esposo o no. –Me imagino que los aesir se hincharán de orgullo de que uno de nosotros, así sea un niño pueda pretender a un rey, más aún a Eyvindur. Dirán que no es cualquier infante sino un príncipe destinado a hacer grandes logros.

Odín no se inmutó por aquella acusación.

–Si declaro a Magni heredero al trono, al margen de que tenga un hermano legítimo, el pueblo aesir podrá pensar qué en pocos años, ya que el niño cuenta con siete; podrá asistir al rey un nieto lo suficientemente mayor como para sentarse en Hliöskjálf, en caso de que yo perdiera la vida. Hërin solo garantiza una larga regencia de darse mi muerte. –Odín tenía ensayado su discurso pero pareció contrariado. –Y si no logro que este en la línea de sucesión, odiaría verlo convertido únicamente en un general aesir cuando podría llegar a ser rey en otro reino. De cualquier forma le pediré a Magni su parecer.

Frigga estaba segura de que el pequeño obedecería a su abuelo, ya había demostrado que deseaba complacerlo sobre todo pero de verdad no creía que Eyvindur aceptara a alguien tan joven para ser su rey, por muy brillante que pareciera su futuro. Lo que el rey elfo necesitaba era a alguien ahora cuando su reino estaba en situación precaria.

–Sé que lo que haces es buscando lo mejor para Magni aunque me gustaría que también pensaras más en Hërin –le dijo Frigga. –Pero lo que ahora me parece más apremiante, es el asunto de los rumores sobre la infidelidad de Loki ¿qué harás con ellos?

–Detenerlos, por supuesto –dijo Odín. –No me hace gracia que señalen a nuestro hijo como el hombre al que Loki traicionó. Nuestro hijo hizo grandes cosas, no sólo venció a Surtur a costa de su salud o detuvo la usurpación de Vanaheim sino que también lidió con Hildetand y los jötun, abolió los monopolios injustos para su pueblo y fundó los cimientos de lo que serán los nueve. Que lo último que se diga de él, fue que su esposo le fue infiel, es una mancha en su honor. Si, detendré los rumores pero lo haré por él, no porque no los crea.

–Amado, yo sé que estás enojado con Loki por lo que crees que hizo injustamente con nuestro hijo.

–¿Estás justificando su necromancia?

Ambos se quedaron callados, parecía que por primera vez no podían ponerse de acuerdo en algo. A Frigga le dolía que su amado no pudiera al menos albergar una duda sobre la inocencia de Loki mientras que Odín se molestaba porque su esposa defendiera tanto a Loki cuando los hechos lo mostraban claramente culpable. Los dos respiraron.

–¿Has tenido noticias de Loki? –Preguntó Frigga con voz suave. Todas las mañanas inquiría lo mismo, como hacia Hërin con ella.

–Hechicé el collar que Magni me dio para que fuera una brújula. Loki se encuentra en Hel –soltó Odín. Frigga apretó los ojos. Odín debía de haber sabido desde hacía días que Loki se encontraba en los infiernos y no se lo había dicho para no preocuparla pero la discusión lo había disuadido de ello. Ninguno quiso hacer mención sobre el porqué Loki se encontraba en tal sitio. –Descender a los infiernos es traición por lo que no enviaré a ningún soldado tras sus pasos para traerlo de vuelta. Esperaré en cambio a qué el regrese.

–¿Y cómo sabrás cuándo esté de vuelta? –Porque a Frigga eso le sonó a esperanza.

–La joya roja posee un halito de su vida, ella me avisará cuando él salga de los infiernos. Y en caso de que no surja en Asgard, igualmente me dirá dónde se encuentra.

Odín bebió un poco más de su vino. Parecía que no había nada que Frigga pudiera hacer por Loki, estaba más allá de sus manos ayudarlo pues estando en Hel, no sólo estaba lejos de cualquier comunicación sino de ayuda. ¿Qué había en Hel que Loki pudiera querer? Temía que hubiera ido con la idea de vender a su pequeño a la diosa de la muerte cómo había hecho con Hërin, pero si era así ¿por qué? Dudó y en el mismo momento en que oscuras cavilaciones hacían presa de ella, Frigga reparó en que Hërin había dejado olvidada la hoja en la que afanosamente escribió. La alcanzó con una mano y la leyó.

"_Espero que hoy no te encuentres tan mal y que puedas levantarte a cenar. No me gusta cuando estás mal porque no puedes ponerte en pie y tampoco jugar conmigo, puede que haya sido malo, perdón papá. Oye papá, si sabes dónde está papá Loki dímelo por favor. Intento hacer caso a los abuelos, duerme bien y espero que estés bien."_

La misiva era para Thor.

Tomó una resolución sobre qué hacer.

–Si envías la petición de Magni a la corte élfica podría ser que la desestimen por misiva y tus planes para que Magni sea puesto en la línea de sucesión, se verán opacados por este revés. –Odín la miraba con suma atención –para que lo tomen en serio, debes enviar a Magni donde Eyvindur para que la realice personalmente. Debe ir acompañado de una pequeña corte para que los elfos sepan que nosotros tenemos muy en alto a nuestro nieto, y que ellos deben hacer lo mismo.

–La presencia de Magni dejara en claro que hablamos en serio. –La idea parecía gustarle a su amado.

–Yo podría acompañarlo, para que alguien de la familia real lo respalde. Me llevaría a Hogun pues es su maestre en armas y según nos ha dicho, Magni tiene madera de berserkir. Me llevaría varias damas de la corte y algunos capitanes del ejército. Pienso además que Ragnheidur podría acompañarme en calidad de tu más fiel consejero.

–¿Piensas que Magni debería ser el heredero al trono?

–Pienso que no me gusta que se ponga en duda su legitimidad. –Aunque eso también iba por otros asuntos. –Además, me apetece ver a mi amiga Eyriander.

–Un viaje te haría bien –dijo Odín tras relajarse y meditar su idea. –Le diré a Hallgeir que haga los preparativos.

El rey vació su copa de vino y se despidió de su esposa con un beso casto.

Frigga no sólo viajaría el reino de los elfos por la petición de mano, se llevaría a Hërin consigo y hablaría con Lord Aldor sobre el sello que tenía impuesto. No quería levantar sospechas en Odín sobre sus acciones pues haciendo lo que parecía que él quería, ella tenía libertad de movimiento para hacer lo que gustara. Y sino podía hacer nada por Loki, entonces velaría por sus nietos.

Mandó llamar a Ásta.

–Ve preparando el bagaje de los príncipes pues saldremos de viaje, tú me acompañaras. –La niñera asintió. –Y dale su misiva a Hërin, la ha olvidado en la mesa, es para Thor. –Ásta le dirigió una mirada de ansiedad. –Tal vez se frustre cuando no reciba respuesta pero se sentirá peor si le prohibiera ahora acercarse a su padre. Además, el maestre Velaryon no ha podido asegurarme que Thor no nos escucha. Tal vez les haga un bien a los dos.

.

.

Harut y Marut fueron siameses por un muy largo tiempo. Estuvieron unidos desde la cadera hasta la tercera costilla; y además, compartían su corazón. Vivían en un abrazo perpetuo, y lo que era más fácil y natural de contemplar era uno al otro. A Marut no le molestaba vivir así, arropado en los brazos de su hermano.

Pertenecían a la corte del poderoso Belial, el forjador de mentiras. Eran sus mascotas perfectas. Pero un aciago día acontecido siglos atrás, el duque Neviross, señor de los ejércitos demoníacos, logró invadir el Pandemonium donde habitaban. Su amo, Belial, no se molestó en rescatar a sus mascotas. Ni a ellos ni a ninguno. Su mundo colapsó en esa batalla. Marut quedó atrapado debajo de los muros del castillo con una pierna comprimida, y claro, Harut no podría ir a ningún lado. Estaban condenados.

Fue en esas condiciones que Mephistopheles dio con ellos. Los llevó hasta su propio reino, que era una décima parte del que perteneció a Belial. Tuvo que separarlos para que las heridas de Marut no matasen a Harut. Era un gran transformista y tenía la capacidad de doblar la realidad. Dividió el único corazón que habían tenido en dos y los hizo autónomos. Le juraron lealtad y se unieron a él.

Tiempo después Neviross atacó a Mephistopheles y tal como hizo con Belial, lo expulsó de su reino. Pero a diferencia de su primer amo; lo primero que Mephistopheles hizo fue salvar a las criaturas que tenía bajo su amparo.

Eran una colección bien basta. Había criaturas que fueron reliquias y reliquias que fueron criaturas. Mephisto, era un demonio menor sin poder de crear nada nuevo, pero reunía a las creaciones de otros demonios y las refinaba para ayudarlo. Poco a poco se fue fortaleciendo y entonces Mephisto fijó sus ojos en el reino de la diosa Hela y en el crisol de almas. Si lograra apoderarse de él, poseería la fuerza necesaria para aplastar a los demás demonios.

Nadie lo perturbó mientras fraguaba sus planes. Decían que Neviross había perdido en contra de Baphomet. Que Belial había traicionado a Asmodeous. Que Astaroth por fin había perdido la razón.

Harut y Marut dejaron de prestar atención al reino demoníaco y empezaron a mirar hacía el Nifflheim de Hela; igual que su amo. Lo perdieron años atrás. Mephisto partió un día rumbo a Svartalfheim y jamás volvió. La volva les dijo a Harut y a Marut que había sido maldecido por Eyrundil, segundo del linaje de Eyrikur; y que no podría volver hasta que se le concediera la gracia de Naira Anar. Así su amo se quedó atrapado en los mundos de las ramas superiores del gran árbol, pero Harut y Marut continuaron con la invasión al reino de la diosa. Capturar a Tyr fue su gran victoria. Toparse con Thor fue su perdición.

El séptimo día del primer mes del año, Marut recobró la conciencia por fin. No reconoció la fortaleza de Garm ni pudo recordar los últimos sucesos acontecidos en el Gnipahellir.

Cuando dormían, Marut buscaba a su hermano para abrazarlo, emulando la manera en que nacieron y vivieron tanto tiempo. Sólo así se sentía completo, conocía muy bien la forma del cuerpo de Harut pues era la suya propia, así como su temperatura y su olor. Harut le era una extensión de sí mismo.

Buscó a tientas en torno suyo a su hermano pero en cambio sus manos se cerraron sobre vacío.

–Harut mi amor – pidió a las sombras pero no le respondieron.

.

Oola alistaba una falda que tenía un montón de mariposas de tela cosidas estrechamente, como si estuvieran por echarse a volar en cualquier momento, la combinaría con una túnica de un tono azul cielo hecha de vaporosa horganza, que emularía el cielo que sus mariposas tratarían de alcanzar. Miró su ropa y luego su reflejo. Estaba desnuda y aún sin maquillar. Observó su figura blanca en el espejo de su habitación. Oola había sido en otro tiempo un juguete de Astaroth, señor de la lujuria y las bajas pasiones; quien la usó insaciablemente hasta que se aburrió de ella y de muchas otras; y entonces las destinó a ser presa. Sólo el dolor y la sangre podían mantener cuerdo a Astaroth, cuando no estaba torturando o fornicando le gustaba perseguir a sus juguetes para abatirlos en cruel partida de caza. Oola sobrevivió más por suerte que por habilidad. Mephisto la rescató y la condujo hasta la fortaleza de Garm. Ella fue su última adquisición antes de Exaj. En esa ocasión Oola le pidió la muerte, ya no deseaba ser usada por nadie. Pero él no atendió a su petición, sino que la cambió. Oola no tenía un aspecto bello sin su maquillaje ni su ropa. Era andrógina, sin curvas, ni senos, ni genitales. Mephisto le había explicado lo que deseaba de ella: que le sirviera, que se ocupara de la fortaleza de Garm pues Harut y Marut no estaban para esos menesteres, que fuera una amorosa cuidadora de todas las criaturas que ahí habitaban; y que le calentase la cama de manera extremadamente literal.

Esa mañana Oola se fue vistiendo colocándose almohadillas bajo la ropa para proveer de apetecibles curvas a su cuerpo y luego se fue pintando como si fuera un lienzo en blanco.

Tenía doscientos veinte seres bajo su protección. Esa mañana le fueron diciendo que Marut se había despertado por fin pero que parecía muy desdichado por la muerte de Harut. Le dijeron que le habían conseguido las huldras que encargó, le dijeron que su rebaño de espíritus de fuego necesitaba más yesca, que el lagarto de cien ojos parecía enfermo y que pronto necesitarían más comida.

Oola se ocuparía de todo ello por supuesto, pero empezaría su día con Exaj. Le inspiraba una gran compasión, parecía perdido pero eso era normal, así empezaban todos bajo la potestad de Mephistopheles. Gwathnor el espantoso se había ofrecido a mutilar a Thor, como antes hicieron con Tyr; pero Oola no lo permitió. Dejó que Exaj conservase a su draugr pues su presencia lo animaba. Además Oola igual le dejó a la volva como compañía y veía que le preparasen diariamente té de las hojas de la mujer–árbol.

Entró en las estancias de Exaj seguida de tres siervas de aspecto aniñado. La volva se había extendido a sus anchas ahí, había un montón de hojas desperdigadas por el suelo y sus ramas abarcaban el techo. Exaj estaba dormitando en la cama. El draugr no estaba con él.

–¿Y Thor? –Inquirió a los guardias de cara cerosa que le habían abierto la puerta. No podían hablar pero le hicieron señas a Oola para darle a entender que el draugr había salido por órdenes de Exaj, que se portaba tan manso que se lo habían permitido; y que habían alertado a Gwathnor por si las dudas. A Oola le pareció bien. Aunque toleraba a Thor, no le gustaba mucho. Se conducía con una posesividad sobre Exaj que a veces estorbaba para cuidarlo.

Fue a por Exaj. Le prepararon la tina para bañarlo, lo desnudaron sin demasiadas protestas de su parte. Lo dejaron remojarse en agua de lavanda, a su protegido le gustaban los baños de agua más bien fría. Oola lo dejó al cuidado de las siervas mientras ella alistaba su ropa para ese día.

–Está cada vez más enorme –le dijo Oola a la volva, la cual hizo emerger su forma de mujer de entre el árbol cada vez más grande en que se había convertido. –Hice traer unas huldras que están criando, ¿crees que puedan funcionar como nodrizas de sus bebés?

–No –respondió la volva. Oola bufó, aun así habría que intentarlo. –Sus recién nacidos no pueden vivir en el ambiente plagado de seidh de este mundo. Él mismo no puede, está rodeado de un hechizo que lo protege como una segunda piel, pero cuando su magia se agote, el ambiente tóxico en el que estamos inmerso lo asfixiará.

–Podemos rodearlo de alguna barrera mágica –caviló Oola. –Uno de sus hijos es Jörmundgander, me lo dijo mi señor Mephisto. Por lo menos ese será capaz de vivir entre nosotros.

–¿Qué pasará con él? –Inquirió la volva, algo innatural en ella pues no solía ser curiosa.

–Mi señor me confió que si sobrevive al parto, lo usará como pie de cría –dijo Oola algo sombría.

–Ha visto el Yggdrasil –le confió la volva a Oola. –Sabe lo que soy –añadió y agitó sus ramas con lo que hizo que varias hojas le cayeron encima a Oola quien se las sacudió con gestos displicentes.

Aquí venía Exaj andando por su propio pie, bufándoles a las siervas que podía secarse por sí mismo. El baño lo había reanimado. Oola se volvió esa especie de hada cantarina que solía ser. Le fue al encuentro sabiendo que Exaj se portaba como un niño pequeño para vestirlo. Siempre protestaba por la ropa que ella le elegía aunque acababa usándola. Darle de comer era más sencillo, últimamente tenía más y más hambre. Oola le miró el abdomen con la piel tirante y tan redondo. Su ombligo protruía hacía fuera como un botón, ella no se resistió a presionárselo. Estaba suave y la sensación era muy curiosa.

–No me toques –se quejó Exaj.

–Oh, pero estás tan lindo –dijo Oola sin tomárselo a mal. Y sí que iba a tocarlo. Tenía aceite de almendras dulces para hidratarle la piel, se lo ponía todos los días y ese no fue la excepción, y una esencia de hojas de menta para su cabello. Después procedería a vestirlo. Para su sorpresa ese día no hubo quejas. Exaj se dejó que le pusiera pantalones holgados que ella le había ajustado para que se le ciñeran hasta las caderas, y luego le echó encima una túnica verde oscuro que caía sobre la forma de su cuerpo con comodidad.

–¿Dónde están mis cosas?

–Todo aquí es tuyo mi señor –le mintió ella, como Mephisto le había pedido que hiciera.

–Me refiero a las cosas con las que llegué.

–Las quemé, esas ropas asquerosas no eran dignas de ti.

–¿Y la bolsa de cuero que traía? El contenido me es importante. –Eso no había sido destruido, Oola mandó a buscarla mientras le cepillaba el cabello a Exaj.

–Me agradan mucho estas líneas en tu cuerpo, son un patrón hermoso, ¿qué dicen? –Exaj no le respondió pero para sus estándares ese día estaba dócil y encantador. Oola le trenzó el cabello aún húmedo.

La bolsa que Exaj quería llegó junto con el desayuno. Oola lo vio sacar con cuidado diez ampolletas de vidrio de color ámbar selladas con cera y cuarenta más que estaban vacías, las revisó una por una y luego las volvió a guardar. Igual había un pergamino que encendió en su mano quemando el contenido. Desayunó con apetito, quiso repetir un poco de todo. Oola estaba haciendo preparar la habitación de los niños pero no se la había mostrado, ni se lo había mencionado a Exaj siquiera. Notó que de pronto él miró hacía la puerta y sus ojos brillaron con emoción.

Thor entró, llevaba posado en el hombro a Lyngbakr. A Oola no le gustaba que el draugr merodeara, quizás sería mejor ponerle unas cadenas para atarlo en la alcoba.

–Buen día –la saludó con cortesía y ella notó que Thor había recuperado su espada.

–Buen día –respondió Oola tratando de apartar la mirada de Crepúsculo. No podía permitirle ir a sus anchas y encima armado. –¿Gustas algo de comer? –Desplegó su cortesía, la cual era su mejor escudo.

–No –dijo Thor pero le hizo una reverencia. Se sentó junto a Exaj dejando la espada de lado y luego le tocó la panza sin recibir un desplante por ello.

–Thor le gusta mucho y lo calma, es bueno para él –pensó Oola al verlos juntos. Definitivamente haría que encadenaran a Thor en ese recinto para que Exaj pudiera disfrutar de su compañía pero minimizando el riesgo de que el draugr causara problemas.

Ya había terminado por ahora, volvería con la comida. Se dirigió a la puerta y la volva le susurró en akrasio, la lengua demoníaca.

–Él es el gran destructor del universo.

–No –dijo Oola conciliadora y le dio una palmadita en su mano ramosa –el gran destructor es el dios del engaño, nuestro señor Mephisto. Creo que estás un poco seca, ¿no haz bebido bien últimamente?

La volva se sumergió en el tronco que era a un tiempo su hogar y su cuerpo. Oola la dejó, tenía más seres por los cuáles ver esa mañana.

.

Hubo un trazo blanco en el aire como si una mano invisible estuviese dibujando en el lienzo negro que era la penumbra de la habitación. Más y más líneas se fueron dibujando a sí mismas hasta que la silueta de un cuerpo emergió de la nada. Así resurgía Mephistopheles. Le tomó tiempo conjurar la energía necesaria para su despertar pero finalmente lo consiguió.

Se puso de pie sin tener todavía huesos, músculo o piel. Era un conglomerado de líneas que lo iban definiendo más y más.

Maldijo en akrasio a Thor.

Mephisto no era inmortal. Era un demonio menor al cual se le podía destruir si se le incineraba tres veces. Jamás durante todos los siglos que llevaba existiendo le había pasado tal cosa, hasta que Thor, ¡sí! ¡Thor! ¡Le pasó la espada Crepúsculo!

Se estaba carcajeando al rememorarlo.

¡Y él la había agarrado!

–Toma –había dicho Thor y a él sólo le faltó decir: –Una reliquia maldita que puede destruirme, muchas gracias –antes de tomarla.

Seguía riéndose y el eco de sus carcajadas pareció que despertaba la fortaleza de Garm a su alrededor. Se fue recubriendo de piel rojiza, de cabello negro, de barba cerrada. Sus ojos dejaron de ser trazos de tinta para volverse dos orbes ámbar.

–Mi señor –escuchó que Oola llamaba; ella era algo así como una esposa para Mephisto. Le cuidaba su hogar, protegía a sus descarriados hijos y jamás follaban. Sí, todo una esposa. Oola entró revoloteando vestida con un atuendo repleto de mariposas. –Escuché tu risa. –Dijo ella y le sonrió antes de agacharse en una delicada caravana.

–Algo hilarante ha pasado, sí –dijo Mephisto asintiendo. –Fui vencido por un subnormal –le tendió su mano a Oola quien la aceptó agradecida. Le ayudó a incorporarse y ella se sujetó de su brazo.

–No creo que debas preocuparte por ello mi señor, Thor tuvo suerte –replicó ella.

–Pero de suerte está hecho el destino –murmuró Mephisto antes de levantar su voz con regocijo. –Vamos, tenemos mucho por hacer. Cuéntame cómo están todos mis pequeños empezando por el que más ocupa mis pensamientos estos días.

–Exaj está bien mi señor –repuso ella en el acto y luego le contó que había usado a la volva.

–Eres una pequeña traviesa, te dije que nunca te metieras con la volva.

–Pero mi señor… –protestó Oola y Mephisto le puso un dedo en los labios que ese día eran rojo bermejo, parecían una marca de sangre sobre tela blanca.

–Lo hecho, hecho está, pero no vuelvas a perturbarla.

–Sí mi señor –dijo ella solícita y con semblante arrepentido. –Tengo listos tus aposentos –se los preparaba cada día. Inclusive cuando Eyrundil lo venció y Mephisto pasó muchos años lejos de su reino, no hubo día en que Oola no le preparase la alcoba, el baño, la ropa y la comida. –Y debes ver a Marut, creo que si no le das una palabra de aliento, cometerá suicidio.

Mephisto escuchó a Oola. Una sierva le llevó su capa roja y un quitón que le tapase las partes privadas. Fue así que los pasos de Mephisto se desviaron de Loki para ir donde Marut.

Marut era delgado, de cabello rubio y rizado, unos ojos azules que hacían pensar que su dueño jamás había hecho nada malvado, y unos dientes regulares y puntiagudos como colmillos. Al ver a Mephisto corrió a sus brazos. Sollozó sobre su hombro y Mephisto se lo pasó con cuidado a Oola para que la llenara a ella de mocos y lágrimas.

–Dame la muerte –le pidió a Mephisto, –pues mi único anhelo es dejar de existir así como Harut ya no existe.

Oola había tenido buen cuidado de no decirle a Marut que Thor y Loki, asesinos de su hermano, estaban ahí. La prudencia de Oola era admirable, salvo por el asunto de la volva.

–Te daré a Thor para que hagas lo que te plazca con él –prometió Mephisto para animarlo. Marut se irguió dejando de llorar. Amaba muchísimo a su hermano, pero al final de cuentas era un demonio. Una promesa de venganza siempre los motivaba.

Mephisto sonrió conciliador. Entonces unas siervas infantilizadas irrumpieron gritando.

–¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡La volva arde!

Corrieron raudamente y cuando llegaron a la habitación de Exaj hallaron las puertas abiertas y un infierno, valga la redundancia, en el interior. Mephisto vio a la volva en medio del desastre consumiéndose hasta la última ramita. Juraría que ella lo miró a los ojos por un momento antes de que las llamas alrededor terminaran de engullirla.

–¡Exaj estaba ahí! –Gritaba Oola mientras los guardias de caras cerosas se afanaban con cubos de agua.

–Pero ya no está –dijo Mephisto intuyendo con su seidh. En la alcoba no había nadie más que la volva. Extendió una mano hacia el fuego intuyendo su naturaleza. –Desistan, no podrán apagarlo hasta que se consuma por sí mismo. Es fuego de dragón.

Se pasó una mano por la cara y volvió a reírse de sí mismo. Thor y Loki se habían anotado un tanto destruyéndolo a él y ahora quitándole a la volva.

–Exaj, ¿qué hiciste? –Amonestó Oola aunque la causa de sus reproches no estaba ahí para oírla.

–Deben haber escapado. Llamen a Gwathnor, prepárense para partir. –Inclusive Marut obedeció. Mephisto le agarró una mano a Oola. –No te preocupes bella dama, traeré a Exaj de vuelta. –Ella asintió como si el jötun le fuera indispensable a ella y no a él. –No cuidaste de la volva y no lo vigilaste bien –la reprendió Mephisto. –Fuiste demasiado consentidora, cuando termine con este desagradable asunto te castigaré, pues soy un amo justo.

–Sí mi señor –fue todo lo que Oola dijo antes de que Mephisto se apresurara detrás de sus hombres.

.

Loki estaba cada vez más cansado, su magia mermaba rápidamente y su cuerpo se iba volviendo más y más una limitación. Pero Thor estaba lleno de esperanzas y de las energías que a él le faltaban. Loki le había explicado la manera en que entró en los infiernos. Le habían abierto un portal en el erial de las dísir y desde ahí había viajado hasta la frontera en que se hallaban. Thor le había inquirido si le era factible abrir un portal de regreso o convocar a sus amigos para que lo hicieran desde el exterior. La respuesta para ambas cuestiones era que no se podía. Estaban demasiado inmersos en el mundo demoníaco, rodeados de un ambiente sobrecargado de magia que fungía no sólo como barrera sino como un muro que impedía al seidh de Loki abrir un portal hacia el exterior. Esencialmente se encontraban aislados. Thor quería acercarlo hasta el erial para poder intentar la magia que los sacaría de ahí; deshaciendo el recorrido que Loki había hecho inicialmente.

La noche les llegó densa y con silencio. Thor y Loki iban juntos a lomos de Lyngbakr el cual se había transformado en equino. Habían llegado a la orilla del Gnipahellir sin problemas. Muy pronto comenzó a llover. Las aguas subirían anegándolo todo con veneno que trastornaba los sentidos. No hablaban.

Thor había montado en cólera cuando Loki destruyó a la volva. Él quería escaparse sigilosamente y con ese acto Loki había dado la voz de alarma. Seguramente ya los estaban persiguiendo. Se había enfadado y le había gritado a Loki que si deseaba quedarse con Mephistopheles entonces para qué tomarse tantas molestias. Su consorte no se justificó, aguantó la arenga con estoicismo y luego dejaron de reñir para mejor correr.

Cuando las aguas del Gnipahellir les llegaron a los muslos, desmontaron para que Lyngbakr pudiera cambiar su forma a la de serpiente marina. Thor le ayudó a auparse a Loki. Su jötun llevaba las ropas cómodas que Oola le diera, su bolsa de cuero en la que guardaba provisiones. Había rellenado las ampolletas vacías con savia tomada del tronco de la volva, algo más nutritivo que las pociones a base de sangre de dragón con que había llegado. A Thor le cabreaba que Loki se hubiera beneficiado de la volva sacándole savia con su daga Laevateinn, para luego clavarle esa misma daga más hondo y prenderle fuego.

–Sé lo que piensas –habló Loki en susurros mientras navegaban. –La volva era una ramita del Yggdrasil transformada –le explicó. –No podíamos dejarla en manos de Mephistopheles, por mucho que haya hincado rodilla ante mí, sigue siendo un demonio con sus ojos fijos en el Helgafell. Era demasiado peligroso, ella poseía magia inigualable, entendía los designios del árbol y además era vidente. Un arma en manos peligrosas.

Thor asintió, podía comprender eso. Loki dejó de hablar y se cubrió la boca con una mano. El hedor del Gniphaellir le revolvía el estómago.

–Cuando hicimos esto antes te rodeaste de una esfera protectora –dijo Thor.

–Ya no puedo –habló Loki. Thor no iba a enloquecer, los venenos de ese lugar no le hacían efecto debido al leding de hielo que llevaba puesto.

–Te lo cederé –dijo apretando la gema dispuesto a quitársela.

–No, fue forjado para ti, no me ayudaría en nada tenerlo, además, si uno de los dos pierde la cordura mejor que sea yo. Difícilmente podría contra ti en mi estado actual.

Thor se acomodó a su lado y lo sostuvo como hicieron la primera vez que cruzaron el Gnipahellir. Loki se arrebujó entre sus brazos de inmediato.

–No me atacarás –como le pasaba a toda la gente que pisaba ese lugar. –Harut y Marut no se agredían mutuamente. Seguro era porque se querían. Tú me amas, no me atacarás.

Loki sonrió.

–Idiota –le dijo a Thor. –Siempre repleto de esperanzas, incluso muerto. Pero parece que las nornas te adoran así que esperemos que te hagan caso en esto también. No guardo esperanzas para mí, pero escojo no morir echado sobre mi espalda con un demonio sacándome al hijo que llevo dentro. Mejor lo haré tomado de tu mano, incordiando al destino como siempre he hecho.

.

Loki se quedó dormido a pesar de la lluvia, de que iban a lomos de una serpiente marina y del hedor de la ciénaga; tal era su cansancio. Thor tenía confianza en que lograrían salir de ahí. Loki había conseguido cruzar los territorios del reino de la muerte al primer intento y sin salir severamente lastimado. Una hazaña que muchos draugr no lograban. Además, está vez Loki lo tenía a él para protegerlo; y encima de todo, Thor conocía el reino de la diosa y tenían como aliado a Lyngbakr. Le llevaban ventaja a Mephistopheles, de quien estaban seguros de que los perseguiría. Pero lo conseguirían, llegarían hasta le erial donde la magia era menos densa y un portal al mundo de los vivos era factible.

Loki se despertó algunas horas después, enloquecido. Se ocupó de insultar a Thor en varios idiomas y de reprocharle su traición, su abandono, que lo había usado, esgrimido sería mejor decir, se llamó a sí mismo su sombra y aseguró que lo odiaba. A pesar de todo el dolor que supuraba no atacó a Thor; en cambio intentó contra sí mismo, trató saltar a la ciénaga cuyas aguas turbias parecían ser único que Loki anhelaba en ese momento. Thor sometió a Loki restringiéndolo entre sus brazos. Loki era fuerte pero no estaba en su mejor forma en ese momento.

–¡Déjame! Moriré sabiendo que te arrastraré conmigo a donde vaya. A ver si acabamos como almas errantes en el Naströnd. –Thor le tapó la boca para no escuchar sus crueldades, Loki lo mordió pero Thor no aflojó su agarre.

–Shhh, paz Loki, paz –le fue diciendo. –Sé que estás sufriendo y con gusto padecería todos los tormentos por ti; pronto todo esto pasará.

Fueron dos días de agonía. En los que Thor no le permitió sucumbir a la magia de ese lugar, nunca lo soltó, ni cuando Loki se dormía agotado, ni cuando juntaba energías para recriminarle.

Cuando atisbaron la orilla del Gnipahellir, Thor aflojó sus manos en torno a Loki, iba a izarlo para ayudarlo a desmontar de la gran serpiente marina, pero su amado lo tomó por sorpresa lanzándose al agua para escapar de ese lugar. Thor se apresuró a seguirlo. Le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pues Loki emergió de la ciénaga casi arrastrándose.

–Recuerda lo que este veneno le hizo a Larus, ten cuidado –lo amonestó Thor pues Loki estaba rechazando su ayuda con bastante ahínco. –Basta –le dijo tomándolo del brazo y terminando de impulsarlo en la orilla rocosa.

Loki se le apartó en el acto como si quisiera huir de él.

Thor lo dejó estar sin perderlo de vista, mientras que Lyngbakr se transformaba en un enorme can. Eso era nuevo. Thor le rascó las orejas y luego le ofreció algo de comer, él llevaba la bolsa de provisiones. El perrazo bebió directo de la botella de savia con avidez. Lyngbakr era su mejor aliado y había que mantenerlo en buen estado. El cambiaformas se echó a descansar. Thor decidió que se lo merecía.

–¿Loki? –Lo había perdido de vista menos de un minuto y ahora no estaba. –Maldita sea. –Se apresuró a buscarlo. Lo halló sentado sobre guijarros semi afilados del paisaje, sosteniéndose la barriga con manos crispadas. –¿Te encuentras mal?

Loki no le respondió. Thor se acuclilló frente a él invadiendo su campo visual. Le agarró el rostro y lo obligó a encararlo. Los ojos rojos de Loki contenían tanto que hubiera sido mejor dejarlo en paz, pero sus circunstancias urgían a que Loki conservase la entereza.

–Odio que me veas así – murmuró Loki. –Me siento… humillado –Loki paladeó la última palabra regodeándose en su miseria.

–Son los resabios del Gnipahellir, bebe algo y te sentirás mejor. –Le tendió una ampolleta de savia sabiendo que eso lo revitalizaría. –Acamparemos en los lindes del Slid para que puedas descansar y mañana…

–No –lo interrumpió Loki sin tomar la botella. –Siempre lo he odiado, siempre detesté mostrarte mi vulnerabilidad, que me vieras como realmente soy.

–No me importaba. Tú siempre haz sido lo más valioso para mí, ¿y qué si te he visto en tus peores momentos?

–Mandando a mutilar y asesinar, manipulándote, atacándote, igual me haz visto en celo, me haz visto sucumbir a la pena y al dolor; pero nada ha sido peor que mostrarme ante ti preñado. Cuando Hërin nació estuviste ahí, viste como me abrieron y lo sacaron de mi cuerpo mancillado.

–¿Qué quieres decir con "mancillado"?– Lo atajó Thor. –No puedo precisarlo, pero seguramente me has visto en las peores condiciones también. Ahora mismo soy un draugr, pero no me importa. Compártemelo todo que yo podré lidiar con ello. Levántate. –Loki masculló una maldición, Thor lo agarró de la muñeca y lo izó con cuidado. –En tus pies, así –le dijo Thor apretándole los hombros. Asintió con convicción. –No vuelvas a hablar de mi hijo en términos de que te mancilla.

–No entiendes…

–No, no entiendo, si me lo explicas quizás pueda entender pero esto es aparte.

–Tu hijo es una serpiente.

–Eso no lo sabes –le aseguró Thor. –Y aunque lo fuera… –Thor se apartó un poco oteando alrededor, buscando un punto que les ofreciera alguna protección… –seguiría siendo mi hijo.

–Resultaste ser gran devoto de los monstruos –murmuró Loki y Thor volvió sobre él, incesante e incansable. Agarró a Loki para besarlo aunque al principio se le resistió. No le dijo a Loki que no era un monstruo, ni le prohibió expresarse así de sí mismo y de su nonato. Tan sólo lo besó.

–Y ahora a trabajar, no estamos de paseo romántico. –Loki rodó los ojos pero se quedó mucho más tranquilo. Volvió a sobarse la barriga pero ahora lo hizo casi con ternura.

.

Al día siguiente Thor le encargó a Lyngbakr que sobrevolase la orilla del Slid, debían encontrar el puente de Dökkálfar para que pudieran cruzar. El can se volvió halcón y obedeció. Thor le empezaba a coger gusto a ese bicho.

Loki estaba mejor que el día anterior. Se encontraba apoyado contra una saliente rocosa que lo defendía del viento que se había levantado llenándolos de arena. Thor fue a él un momento, le dio un beso, le acarició el abdomen y después se puso a patrullar la zona. Aún no se topaban con rivales de peligro, ni había indicios de que Mephistopheles fuera a darles alcance pronto. Quizás, cómo Loki le decía y reprochaba, las nornas si le tenían aprecio.

Lyngbakr halló el puente.

Cuando los tres se acercaron a él descubrieron que había una guarnición de demonios ocupando el sitio donde antes estuvo la de los draugr. Los espiaron a distancia. Thor contó cincuenta. Eran demonios de más allá de la fortaleza de Garm. Seguramente Harut y Marut los habían dejado al cuidado del puente.

–¿Qué haremos? –Inquirió Loki, –no creo serte útil en una pelea con ellos.

Thor se lo pensó. Podía matarlos a todos, estaba seguro de ello pero no podría asegurar que sobreviviría al encontronazo o que Loki no saldría lastimado. Si hubiera una forma de aniquilarlos furtivamente o de pasarlos de largo…

–¿Qué magia te queda? –Le preguntó a Loki, el cual lo meditó un poco.

–Los hechizos a gran escala, mi filgya, los Etiäinen, la proyección astral, todo eso se ha ido. –Enumeró más para sí mismo. –Mi magia curativa está casi extinta. –Sus manos despidieron pequeñas chispas verdes. –Aún puedo conjurar ilusiones, aunque no serían muy resistentes y claro, cuento con mi intuición.

–¿Damos un salto de fe?

–Ya lo hicimos –le replicó Loki. –Aunque yo llamaría a esto un rapto de estupidez sin igual.

.

Se aproximaron al puente ocultos por una ilusión. Loki los había convertido en Harut y Marut. Lyngbakr iba posado en el hombro de Loki.

Un par de demonios de gran estatura y aspecto rocoso les cedieron el paso para que cruzaran el puente. Avanzaron con aplomo, no podían permitir que nadie los tocara o la ilusión se disolvería; Loki no pudo hacer ninguna más resistente.

Se metieron entre los demonios los cuáles tenían una docena de dragones lindworm que usaban como monturas. Loki iba bramándoles ordenes en nevirio con Thor siguiéndolo de cerca.

–Harut mi señor, su retorno no podría ser más oportuno –un miembro de esa tropa algo más avispado se aproximó a ellos abordando a Thor el cual no entendió nada de lo que le dijo pero hizo cara de que sí. Loki se metió de inmediato.

–¿Qué ocurre? –El demonio que los interpelaba tenía la cara de un felino y también el cuerpo delgado y las garras de estos.

–Cuando partieron, nos dijeron que volverían con refuerzos.

–Están en camino, llegaran muy pronto –vaticinó Loki a propósito de Mephistopheles. –Nosotros nos adelantamos para asegurarnos de que ustedes hacen su trabajo.

–No ha habido incursiones de draugr –dijo el demonio atigrado. –Cómo si este sitio no les importase como antes. ¿Habrá pasado algo con Tyr? –Añadió intrigado.

Loki desdeñó su pregunta con un gesto neutral.

–Harut y yo –dijo Loki –acudiremos al Naströnd, pastorearemos un nuevo rebaño de huldras –dijo con convicción. –Ustedes esperaran a los refuerzos que vienen en camino y fortificaran este sitio. Los draugr volverán, siempre vuelven.

Thor notó que a Loki se le perlaba la frente de sudor, notó sus músculos tensos y su semblante que empezaba a angustiarse. Éste hechizo, esta ilusión que en otro momento le sería tan sencilla de realizar, lo estaba agotando.

–Marut –lo llamó Thor indicándole que debían seguir.

Los demonios los dejaron alejarse, todavía estaban a la vista cuando Bjära apareció. Venía del interior de la cueva que una vez fue el refugio de Loki. Se irguió sobre sus enormes patas traseras y olisqueó. Había captado el olor de la única presa que se le había ido con vida. Los demonios no hicieron nada por pararlo cuando emprendió la carrera hacia Loki.

Thor notó al oso–jabalí cuando estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

–Que Surtur se lleve mi alma –maldijo. –¡Bjära!

Apretó los dientes desenvainando a Crepúsculo. Loki se estaba esforzando en demasía por mantener la ilusión pero fue en vano. Cuando el oso colisionó con Thor su verdadero aspecto quedó de manifiesto y los demonios los atacaron. Vinieron a lomos de los lindworm y Loki tuvo una idea.

Thor paró la embestida de Bjära con las manos desnudas atrapándole las fauces y aventándolo a un lado. Izó su espada la cual se encendió en llamaradas calcinantes y cuando la blandió el oso retrocedió. Se alzó sobre sus patas enfurecido por el fuego.

Los demonios pasaron a Thor para atacar a Loki. Thor le dio la espalda a Bjära para protegerlo y se llevó un zarpazo que le abrió la carne con facilidad.

–¡Loki! –Le gritó angustiado pero tuvo que defenderse primero. Le dio un tajo con crepúsculo a Bjära pero no le hizo un daño fulminante.

Los lindworm frenaron casi derrapándose ante Loki el cual había alzado una mano hacia ellos.

–Ayúdame –le murmuraba a su hijo, –Jörmundgander, debes protegerme como antes, si quieres vivir, ayúdame.

Los dragones sin alas se lo quedaron mirando dócilmente y después se sacudieron a sus jinetes y los atacaron. Loki no pudo reprimir una sonrisa satisfecha.

Lyngbakr cambió su forma a la del gran corcel negro. Se echó para que Loki pudiera montarse sobre él con facilidad. Thor seguía ocupado, se las había apañado para tumbar a Bjära en el suelo y ahora lo degollaba mientras el monstruo se debatía bajo su ataque tirándole zarpazos cada vez más imprecisos.

–¡Ven! –Le gritó Loki. –Thor, huye.

Su amado se levantó y corrió a él, trepó sobre el caballo con facilidad. Los lindworm cubrieron su escape mientras se alejaban a toda prisa.

–Estaremos mejor en el lago Gjöll –vaticinó Thor, pero quién sabe en qué basaba esa certeza.

La loca carrera de Lyngbakr terminó cuando habían dejado atrás a sus perseguidores. Pero no fue porque se sintieran a salvo sino porque de pronto Loki gritó sujetándose el abdomen y se desvaneció. Thor hizo frenar el poderoso semental para sujetar a su amado antes de que cayera al suelo. Lyngbakr se echó con cuidado como intuyendo que algo no iba bien.

Thor le ayudó a Loki a desmontar, lo estrechó mirándolo con cuidado.

–No puedo seguir –murmuró Loki. –Me duele demasiado.

–¿Nuestro hijo? ¿Está bien? –Inquirió Thor.

–No me duele dentro de mí, es más bien… mi abdomen, pesa demasiado, me duele la espalda, me duelen las piernas, no puedo seguir…–Thor asintió.

–Tomaremos un descanso. –Miró en derredor no había donde refugiarse ni apartarse de la vista. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue recargar a Loki de Lyngbakr el cual seguía echado en su forma de caballo. Le dio a beber más savia a Loki pero la rehusó. No estaba hambriento y no debían desperdiciarla.

Loki se quedó dormido, estaba exhausto. Thor aún sangraba debido a su pelea con Bjära pero sus heridas no eran fatales. Se las limpió y las vendo haciendo jirones la capa roja que portaba. Loki ya no podía ayudarlo con su magia. Se agachó junto a él y se puso a sobarlo. Loki se espabiló con un gesto de dolor. Se fue relajando conforme Thor le masajeaba las piernas y los brazos, presionándolo con cuidado.

Thor haló de él para ponerlo sobre su regazo y distender su espalda dolorida. Fue ahí, con Loki acomodado contra su cuerpo que de pronto su amado le tomó las manos y se las guio a la parte superior de su abdomen.

–Me enseñaron un hechizo para revisar a mi hijo, jamás lo hice, tenía miedo de comprobar que en verdad es una serpiente. Ahora, quiero hacerlo.

Thor estuvo de acuerdo, él igual deseaba saber que su pequeño estaba bien; que estos dolores de Loki en verdad eran sólo por el cansancio y por el esfuerzo que le exigían a su cuerpo. Thor no despegó sus manos de él mientras Loki murmuraba las palabras precisas. Thor acomodó su barbilla en el hombro de Loki para atisbar lo que pasaba.

Loki se desprendió las manos del abdomen y entre ellas se formó una voluta que fue adquiriendo forma, apretó los ojos dejando que fuera Thor el primero en mirar a su hijo. Sintió que su sol se tensaba por completo y que ahogaba un gemido.

–Es un monstruo, sabía que era una serpiente –murmuró acongojado.

–No, no, Loki míralos. ¡Son dos! –Y Loki así lo hizo. Abrió los ojos y vio que el hechizo conjurado revelaba entre sus manos, dos pequeñas figuras perfectamente humanas. No podía distinguir sus rasgos, estaban encogidos sobre sí mismos, como si igual se hubieran agotado en su huida y ahora durmieran. El hechizo se disolvió cuando Thor apretó de nuevo las manos de Loki junto con las suyas encima de su abdomen.

–¿Modi y Thrud? – Le preguntó Thor. Su hechizo no les mostró bien a bien si eran niños o niñas, pero Loki podía intuir que aquellos nombres que eligió hacía muchísimo tiempo, ahora hallaban a sus dueños.

–Modi y Thrud –repitió.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	58. Capítulo LVII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO LVII

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Hola (^-^)/ Eh… nos hemos percatado que ha pasado un poquito más de un mes desde la última vez que nos leímos. Lamentamos nuestra ausencia sin previo aviso, pero en verdad que el trabajo nos sepultó bajo toneladas de papel (casi literal) y no queríamos escribir cualquier "cosa" considerando que estamos en los últimos capítulos del fic. Había que resolverlo como el Ygdrasill mandaba.

Esta actualización trae consigo un capítulo doble, uno que narra los eventos del Nifflheim y otro que narra a Svartálfheim-Nornheim; ya saben, deben saber lo que pasa con los otros, porque todo acaba mezclándose como siempre. Ah, y además son simultáneos.

Gracias por los reviews y por sus comentarios (*-*), nos vemos en quince días.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, guerra, demonios y profecías, angst.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo LVII:

Loki contiene el aliento. Se mueven cada vez más. Comienza a resultarle molesto.

No hay luna ni sol, y aun así el día nunca mengua por completo. La luz es seidh puro, al igual que el clima. Loki disfruta del frío espantoso que hace que su cara, sus brazos y torso luzcan más azules que nunca. Thor anda entumecido, guarecido dentro de la piel de Bjära, bendito sea ese monstruo por ser tan grande y persistente.

El oso–jabalí les había vuelto a dar alcance en los lindes del lago Gjöll. Thor lo había matado, no sin esfuerzo, mientras Loki aguardaba por él. Cuando el draugr terminó con su presa estaba cubierto de sangre. Loki, recordando las estrategias de Harut y Marut para cruzar ese reducto del inframundo había instado a su amado a beneficiarse del cuerpo del monstruo. Thor lo había desollado con pericia de cazador, dejando muy pocas marcas de sangre o músculo adheridas a la piel. Entre los dos arrastraron el cadáver al interior del lago y lo dejaron encima del hielo como una ofrenda para Hafgufa. Thor quiso entregarle la piel de Bjära a Loki pues recordaba muy bien que había llegado con una a su campamento junto al río Slid, pero ahora estaban en el Gjöll el cual era un remedo de Jötunheim, así que Loki rechazó la oferta de cubrirse. De hecho se fue quitando la ropa con que Oola lo había vestido hasta quedarse sólo en pantalones. Su piel azul se mimetizaba con el paisaje. Ya sin necesidad de mostrarse caballeroso, Thor se apropió de la piel para sí mismo; empezó a acusar de hipotermia muy pronto y resultó serle indispensable.

A su alrededor no hay silencio. Está el lento quejido del hielo moviéndose en torno a ellos y el gemido constante del viento. Lyngbakr reposa aperchado en el hombro de Thor. Están tomando un descanso. Loki detesta esto que le pasa, se fatiga cada vez más pronto. Modi o Thrud, o quizás los dos, aprovechan cada instante en que su padre–madre, su dam, se queda inmóvil; es entonces que hacen notoria su presencia moviéndose o deformándole el abdomen. Por el contrario cuando Loki está en marcha ellos se quedan tranquilos. Thor dijo antes que seguramente el andar de Loki les parece cómo que los mece dentro de su cuerpo. Muy tierno. Excepto que cuando Loki se recuesta para dormir, invariablemente lo despiertan. Son capaces de encajarse debajo de sus costillas, o pueden distenderle tanto el abdomen que Loki siente que la piel le arde, tiene varios surcos blancuzcos que le cruzan el vientre. Está más enorme que cuando Hërin. Ahora los gemelos están haciendo de las suyas, generándole protuberancias en la piel estirada a Loki, parece que se acomodan por fin y tan sólo queda un pequeño indicio sobre el abdomen de su dam.

Thor sonríe aunque le castañean los dientes. Estira una mano rugosa y helada para tocarlo un poco, en el punto de su hinchado vientre en el que se asoma un bultito. ¿Será un pie o un codo? Bajo el tacto de su sire, los niños se calman; o quizás es Loki el que se relaja y les transmite esa paz. No lo había dicho y sentía que no hacía falta, pero le alivia haber constatado que ni Modi ni Thrud tienen forma de serpiente. A Thor nunca le importó.

La luz mengua sobre ellos indicándoles el final de un día más y el inicio de una noche que no es tal. Reúnen sus provisiones. Loki lleva la bolsa de cuero en bandolera. De alguna manera Loki sabe que Thor está deseando que Bjära los alcance de nuevo, para desollarlo otra vez y hacerse de una piel adicional con qué cubrirse. Cuando terminan de descansar, Lyngbakr se rehúsa a remontar el vuelo; Loki entiende porqué, el aire huele a nieve. Mira con preocupación a Thor un instante antes de otear a la distancia. Loki ya no tiene suficiente magia como para fabricarles un refugio de hielo. Las crestas de presión son su única alternativa. La luz ha disminuido lo suficiente como para que las sombras que proyectan esos picos de hielo sobre la superficie del lago sean más claros. Thor le aprieta una mano a Loki, la cresta más cercana está a una legua de distancia, deben apurar el paso para que la tormenta no los atrape en el descampado.

El seidh de Loki está trastocado pero aún así, él sabe que son acechados. Puede ser Bjära, los demonios que los están cazando o Hafgufa. La sensación de ser perseguidos jamás cesa.

El viento empieza a azotarlos con furia cuando alcanzan a ponerse a cubierto contra una cresta de unos cinco metros de alto. Los dos saben que las crestas son traicioneras, que pueden desaparecer en el hielo dejando sólo un boquete tras ellas o incrementar su altura lacerándolos con sus bordes. Pero no tienen elección. Thor le abre un boquete a la cresta acuchillándola con su espada en llamas, su trabajo no es muy fino pero consigue excavar un nicho en el que todos caben algo apretados y que los guarece de la mordida del viento. A Lyngbakr se le encrespa el plumaje. Thor le permite que se pose sobre una de sus piernas metiéndose bajo la piel de Bjära. Thor le da una sola mirada a Loki y éste entiende lo que le pide. El jötun se guarece bajo el brazo del draugr, un segundo después está dormido de tan cansado, a pesar de la tormenta que ruge sobre ellos. Thor posa una mano en el abdomen de Loki y bajo su tacto los bebés permanecen tranquilos permitiéndole a su dam que duerma.

Loki se despierta sin saber cuánto durmió. La tormenta ha pasado, fue pequeña para lo que el Gjöll es capaz, él lo sabe. Tiene contracturas musculares a lo largo del cuello y la espalda. Hay un dolor sordo en la parte inferior de su abdomen, al cual ya se habituó. Tiene sed, sólo sed, no hambre. Despliega a Laevateinn de la runa en que está guardada y se pone a picar el hielo de la cresta con ella. Se va llenando poco a poco la boca con hielo, dejando que se le funda sobre la lengua y que le aplaque la sed.

Es un momento de extraña calma, todo está tranquilo excepto él. Thor no está pero a Loki no le preocupa porque sabe muy bien que su amado jamás lo dejaría; si no está a su lado al despertarse es porque hubo una buena razón.

Su Anarinya aparece poco después. Está apenado por haberse ido. Loki lo calma con un parpadeo lánguido de sus largas pestañas. No tiene frío aunque está descalzo y casi desnudo; y la temperatura parece que ha descendido un par de grados más. Thor asiente y le enseña el motivo de su ausencia. De nuevo Bjära. Loki extiende su mano azul y gélida hacia la piel que Thor le tiende. Ahora tienen dos. Menos mal que ese monstruo siempre se regenera entero. Thor le señala a lo lejos el punto donde lo abatió. Loki no alcanza a verlo pero se imagina que ahora hay un gran manchón de sangre y un montículo de carne dispuesto para Hafgufa. Igual servirá de rastro para sus perseguidores pero no pueden hacer otra cosa. Con el viento en calma, Lyngbakr remonta el vuelo. Thor se echa encima esta segunda piel, claramente feliz de tenerla, se cubre con ella los hombros y la cabeza. Loki asiente aprobando sus habilidades y siguen, con el halcón cambiaformas por guía.

Llevan cuatro días sin decirse nada. Pero ese silencio es cortado cuando Thor se resbala sobre el hielo y derrapa varios metros manteniendo el equilibrio, agitando los brazos antes de darse de culo con los pies por delante. Hay un sonido cascajo y casi melodioso. Loki se está riendo. Thor se sienta mirándolo mal. El draugr tiene las mejillas peladas por el frío y la cara en general enrojecida; hay nieve atrapada en su rubio cabello. Ahora tiene el ceño fruncido mirando como Loki se sostiene la barriga como si se le fuera a caer debido a su risa. Y Thor igual lo encuentra cómico. Thor se ríe uniéndose a Loki. A pesar de todo aún tienen risas para compartir. Su esposo se desliza con gracia, sin soltar nunca su abdomen, hasta llegar a su lado. Se agacha junto a Thor y le planta un beso. La boca de Loki está helada y su caricia pierde fogosidad sólo por eso. Pero también le resulta dulce a Thor y tan suave. Loki tira de él y Thor se pone de pie. No puede tocar demasiado a Loki porque no tiene guantes puestos; y si no mantiene las manos debajo de la piel de Bjära perderá los dedos. Arde en deseos de acariciar a Loki, quiere recostarlo sobre las pieles que ha conseguido y recorrerle cada tatuaje ancestral y todos los pliegues que el embarazo le ha conferido. La fertilidad de Loki, evidenciada por la voluptuosa forma de su cuerpo le produce a Thor un deseo desmedido de protección pero también de posesión.

Sobre ellos Lyngbakr planea. El halcón chilla, su tono alto de advertencia. Thor aprieta la empuñadura de Crepúsculo. Al principio se dejó la piel adherida al metal, pero ahora sabe que la espada debe ir bajo la piel de Bjära y pegada a su cuerpo para que no resulte tan fría que al sujetarla le haga daño. No desenvaina, aguarda. Loki tiene a Laevateinn en su mano, parece feroz y primal; y aunque él sí que ha sacado su arma, a diferencia de Thor no se despellejará las manos. Esas cosas que a Thor le pasan: la hipotermia, las caídas, la piel quemada por el frío, estar medio enceguecido por el reflejo de la luz sobre el hielo; no le ocurren a su amado. A Thor no le había preocupado que no pudiera sobrevivir la travesía. Cuando viajó con las lobas infernales, tenían tiendas para guarecerse, ropa que los aislaba del frío y la magia de la Encantadora. Ahora Thor cuenta con los instintos de Loki y con sus propias fuerzas; y ya.

Por mucho que esperan ningún enemigo aparece. Lyngbakr sigue volando en círculos y ellos finalmente dejan en nada su advertencia para seguir caminando. Se dirigen a la isla Oljón, el punto central del lago. Suben y suben sobre una pendiente suave hasta que descubren la causa de la advertencia de Lyngbakr. Thor piensa que el halcón entiende que están tratando de escapar y que además sabe que Loki está gestando, por eso quiso decirles que el Gjöll les tenía preparada una nueva prueba: una serie de crestas que rodean la isla Oljón.

El rostro de Loki es de pura pena cuando se percatan de que les esperan leguas y leguas de crestas de presión escarpadas, no tan altas como otras que han visto pero que fácilmente alcanzan la estatura de dos jötun del tamaño de Hildetand, conforman un laberinto que debe ser atravesado y que los obligará a trepar y a trepar. Un esfuerzo físico brutal. Thor va a ofrecerse a cargarlo pero Loki echa a andar antes de que lo haga desdeñando su oferta.

Thor se da cuenta rápidamente de que la hondonada de crestas de presión le causa un cansancio destructivo a Loki. Todos los fenómenos que asolan el lago Gjöll son de naturaleza descomunal, las tormentas, la temperatura, el guardián y por supuesto los movimientos del hielo que originaban estas crestas y las zanjas en su camino. Loki es particularmente bueno encontrando estas últimas, sus ojos parecen capaces de ver en el hielo más que... pues bien, más que hielo. Dónde Thor sólo ve blanco y azul, Loki percibe mucho más. Se anticipa a las zanjas traicioneras en las que terminan las pendientes de algunas crestas y sabe antes de que pase, cuando el hielo está por moverse.

El hecho de trepar en sí no es lineal, sino un recorrido tortuoso lleno de avances y retrocesos, una búsqueda constante de apoyo para los pies en un hielo traicionero o de lugares donde agarrarse en un bloque que puede disgregarse en cualquier momento. Thor nota que las manos y pies de Loki no pierden asidero, que de hecho Loki le aguanta el paso. Avanzan en zigzag, trepando de a poco, deslizándose con cuidado luego y volviendo a empezar todo de nuevo. Thor no es el mejor en ello, unas botas claveteadas le serían de más ayuda que estas que Oola le facilitó; pero que sabría ella de que iban a escapársele.

Thor intuye que Loki tiene hambre cuando van a medio camino. Se siente tan cercano a él que le parece que el estómago que gruñe y que duele es el suyo. Frenan sobre una cresta menos empinada y estable, o al menos Loki así la declara al sentarse en ella, para descansar y saciar su apetito. Thor vigila mientras Lyngbakr y Loki beben una de las pociones revitalizantes. Modi y Thrud no se hacen notar, quizás duermen, quizás saben que su dam necesita que sean solidarios con él. Loki no se queja, pero cuando reanudan la marcha va más lento y Thor le nota los rasgos crispados de dolor; y su frustración al descubrir que este laberinto de hielo no le tendrá piedad. Loki trepa una cresta particularmente empinada sin perder asidero pero cuando deben deslizarse para superarla no consigue frenar y se resbala hacia una grieta. Thor se lanza tras él y le alcanza una mano mientras intenta clavar a Crepúsculo en el hielo para detenerlos a ambos. Lo consigue por los pelos, cuando Loki ya está sumergido hasta la cintura en aquella zanja.

"Hafgufa". Loki no lo dijo pero Thor escuchó eso en su cabeza claramente.

Intenta transmitirle calma a su amado. Se acuclilla sin soltar a Crespúsculo, la cual tiene empuñada en la mano izquierda y luego iza poco a poco a Loki el cual permanece muy quieto, si se mueve demasiado, su chapoteo terminará de atraer al pez gigante que los ronda. Sujeta a Loki con su brazo derecho, aunque ya no le da para rodearlo por completo, Loki se apoya en sus hombros. Thor se pone de pie a penas duras. Nota como el suelo se oscurece debido a Hafgufa, cuya silueta se va haciendo cada vez más enorme. Todo pasa muy rápido. Las crestas de presión se alisan para facilitarle la cacería al pez–isla; Hafgufa embiste el hielo. Y ellos dos son como insectos en la tela de una araña. Thor grita de rabia cuando el hielo se resquebraja y Loki y él caen.

Lyngbakr se zambulle y cambia de forma. No se convierte en serpiente marina sino en otro pez de dimensiones similares a las de Hafgufa. Thor puede ver a ambos, Lyngbakr obstaculiza al guardián de ese territorio impidiendo que se les acerque. Por su parte Thor patalea hacia la superficie. Siente que ve estrellas cuando su cabeza choca contra el hielo. Han perdido el agujero por el que entraron. Thor se aferra a Loki, no lo perderá así se le vaya la vida en ello. Está entumido pero ignora todo ello mientras le exige a Crepúsculo que se encienda en llamas. El agua burbujea alrededor de la espada la cual parece recién salida de la forja. Thor se la clava al hielo intentado que los libere. Loki sigue a su lado y es su presencia la que le impide a Thor desistir.

Percibe el momento en que su amado se desmaya. Thor vuelve a gritar y de repente el hielo sobre ellos se ilumina con luz antes de saltar en pedazos. Ha sido una descarga eléctrica. Thor emerge e iza a Loki para que saque la cabeza fuera del agua. Pone a Crepúsculo sobre la superficie congelada antes de izarse con la mano libre. Se corta contra el filo del hielo, siente su sangre tibia correrle por el antebrazo.

Deposita a Loki sobre el suelo. Su amado sigue inconsciente. Thor obliga a que el aire entre en sus pulmones y luego lo pone de costado para que escupa el agua que tragó. Loki tose repetidamente y abre los ojos. Thor sabe que Loki está sufriendo. No es la primera vez que tiene esa certeza; odia no poder hacer más para frenar el castigo que es cruzar el inframundo. Sabe que a Loki le duele cada músculo, que le arden los pulmones cuando inhala y que está más cansado que en toda su vida.

Thor alza a Loki con cuidado. Lo primero es lo primero, debe llegar a la isla Oljón.

La isla Oljón está seca, lo cual se agradece; está hecha de roca, no de hielo, lo cual se agradece aún más. Thor le quita a Loki los pantalones empapados que lleva puestos, le cuesta porque ya están medio congelados. Su amado sigue demasiado fatigado para hacer nada más que volverse a desmayar.

.

Loki suspira pesado sin abrir los ojos ni estar seguro de nada. Súbitamente hace calor. Loki ladea el rostro y le parece vislumbrar un resplandor rojizo, como de un incendio. Se espabila poco a poco. Loki se incorpora sobre sus codos para mirar a Thor. Su Anarinya abre una de las ampolletas con savia de la volva y se la pasa. Loki bebe a pequeños sorbos. Se toma un momento para intuir a sus pequeños. Están con bien. Ya con esa certeza, Loki se fija mejor en su entorno. Thor clavó a Crepúsculo en el suelo. La espada está en llamas, como si fuera una fogata. Se fija en que su Anarinya se quitó la ropa y la puso a secar junto a Crepúsculo. Lyngbakr está transformado en un perro negro con una mancha blanca que simula un rombo en la frente, está echado dormitando cerca del fuego también.

Loki abre la boca para decirle a Thor que ya no puede resistir más, pero Thor no lo deja. Lo silencia con un beso. Sin embargo, algo que ambos saben es que Loki no puede continuar. Jamás llegaran al Naströnd. Thor agacha la mirada, no quiere que Loki muera aquí, en este pedazo de roca congelada. No quiere ni siquiera pensar en que quizás él tendrá que sacarle a sus niños para que tengan una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Loki está tan cansado que ni siquiera puede preocuparse demasiado. Se acurruca sobre una de las pieles de Bjära y se vuelve a dormir.

Un draugr es resistente al dolor pero no inmune. La hipotermia se ha cobrado unos cuantos dedos de Thor. Los pulgares de los pies y dos dedos de la mano izquierda. Menos mal que aún puede usar a Crepúsculo.

Loki sigue dormitando. Thor lo deja por la paz. Lyngbakr viene a su lado en actitud alerta, indicándole con su cuerpo a Thor el punto por el cual se aproxima un enemigo.

Thor piensa que ya se habían tardado. Seguro Hafgufa les dio problemas. Distingue una compañía que se aproxima a paso constante sobre el hielo. Están muy lejos pero aún así reconoce la silueta de Gwathnor.

.

Helhesten relincha, de sus hollares parece que surge vapor, el caballo de la diosa Hela es el más veloz en el inframundo. Ella ha vivido desde antes que Bor y Eyrikur fueran concebidos; y sin embargo ahora parece que ya no le queda tiempo. Sus draugr se han quedado atrás.

Tyr los comanda como el general supremo de la compañía: Lady Calimacil, los norn Hölme y Kranjcar, la Encantadora, Larus de los elfos de luz, Dokkälfar de los elfos oscuros, Corsario, Einheirar y sus dos alfh, Rojo y Negro. Hela sabe que ha perdido a Thor. Ahora Lady Calimacil lleva al cinto a Anglachel pues Hela la ha nombrado general, inclusive le devolvió su nombre, aunque la elfa declinó ser llamada "Telenma". El nombre de Lady Calimacil ya empieza a ser temido en el inframundo y ella no desea comenzar a esparcir su fama de nuevo.

Hela siempre ha tenido dificultades para apropiarse de almas de guerreros fuertes. La mayoría perece en batalla y acaba en los salones de Brunhilda. Los que son escoria y no son bienvenidos por la valkiria, terminan en el Naströnd. Los jötun acuden al Helgafell, al nivel destinado al Feigefossen. Todos los elfos son recibidos en las salas de Naira Anar e Isil sin importar lo que hayan hecho en vida. Los midgardianos son frágiles, inclusive sus almas lo son. Tuvo que negociar con las diosas de los elfos para que le permitieran echar mano de sus hijos, con la condición de permitirles continuar sus caminos al descanso eterno eventualmente. Estos draugr representan la mejor compañía que ha podido reunir en siglos. Tyr es para ella un presente que las nornas le concedieron por su ardua labor como vigía de las almas.

La diosa cabalga sola. Helhesten es más veloz que los caballos de sus draugr y además ella les va abriendo paso.

Cada región del Nifflheim, desde el erial hasta el Gnipahellir, están fincados sobre seidh proveniente del Yggdrasil. Como si cada región fuera una reliquia a gran escala, lo más parecido son los landvaettir que Hoster el nigromante inventó. Cuando la diosa se para en cada una de estas regiones las puede controlar.

El Naströnd la provee de almas malditas que se pierden en el olvido al ser destrozadas. Sacarlas de su lugar de castigo eterno es un riesgo, pues representan una barrera contra los demonios. Sin embargo la batalla entre la diosa y el demonio Mephisto alcanzará su punto álgido, cada cual tiene sus fichas en movimiento. A Hela no deja de resultarle extraño que la suerte de su conflicto se resolverá en gran medida dependiendo de quién consiga ponerle las manos encima a Loki.

Mephisto desea a Jörmundgander. Hela desea a su gemelo para convertirlo en su heredero.

Ahora, está en el lago Gjöll. Ante su presencia las crestas de presión se alisan y el viento amaina para no estorbar su paso.

La diosa se detiene un momento. La magia del Yggdrasil flota en el aire de por sí sobrecargado de seidh; la está llamando, convocándola a acudir al borde del mundo para atender los designios del Árbol del universo. Sin embargo Hela no se echará atrás, escoge seguir adelante y ocuparse del mensaje que el Árbol le reserva después. Intuye una presencia cerca de ella. Hay una sombra con forma de mujer proyectada sobre el liso del hielo. Hela la reconoce debido a su seidh, se trata de Jörð, una diosa antigua, cuyo culto está casi olvidado. Se pregunta qué quiere Jörð ahí, siente que la está observando. La sombra no le habla y Hela la pasa de largo pues ha visto algo que captura su atención ineludiblemente.

Hay una tormenta rabiando en el horizonte, una serie de relámpagos surcan el cielo. En el lago Gjöll hay nieve y frío, pero nunca hielo y truenos.

–Thor –se dice la diosa y arrea su caballo en esa dirección.

.

Hela arriba al sitio donde la pelea ha iniciado desde antes.

Thor está luchando con Gwathnor en medio de un corro de demonios de largos cuernos. No tiene el Mjölnir pero aun así, logró invocar la tormenta, sin embargo sin el martillo no tiene forma de canalizar los relámpagos los cuáles alumbran el cielo y golpean con furia el pináculo de las crestas de presión que rodean la isla Oljón.

Ante la llegada de Hela un grupo de demonios se desbanda, ella distingue a Marut, el cual tiene a Loki en brazos, está envuelto en los zarcillos negros del demonio, lo tienen sometido como un fardo a ser transportado. Mephisto les ordena que avancen, no se detiene a esperarla, tiene prioridades.

Hela se ve rodeada. Su mano derecha destella en seidh verde el cual la envuelve por completo y se desperdiga alrededor suyo. Los demonios retroceden dejándola en paz pues este es el hálito de la muerte, capaz de aniquilar a aquellos como ellos, de voluntades débiles, tan sólo con inhalarlo o tocarlo. Hay arqueros que le apuntan de lejos pero no la atacan, con que no persiga a Mephisto se dan por satisfechos.

Gwathnor es fuerte pero a la vez es rápido a pesar de su tamaño. A Thor le cuesta mucho fintarlo por lo que mejor detiene sus golpes con Crepúsculo. Gwathnor le deja caer sus espadas simultáneamente y desde su altura, logra poner a Thor de rodillas. Los demonios de largos cuernos se carcajean y vitorean. Gwathnor vuelve a alzar sus espadas para acabarlo pero Thor aprovecha ese momento para atacarlo a las piernas con el filo de su arma. Gwathnor retrocede con las espinillas sangrándole, su sangre es verdusca y viscosa. Un enemigo así de grande no puede ser abatido de un solo golpe.

Thor se vuelve a poner de pie. El demonio acomete con ferocidad haciéndolo retroceder hasta que da contra el corro de demonios los cuáles lo pican con las puntas de sus espadas para echarlo de vuelta a la contienda. Gwathnor le atina un golpe en un hombro y Thor siente que acaba de romperle el hombro. Se tira al suelo y rueda para esquivarlo. Se levanta de nuevo por un costado de Gwathnor. Le arroja una llamarada con Crepúsculo. Sobre ellos el cielo relampaguea. Con cada respiración Thor exhala una voluta de vaho, está sudando a pesar del frío. Gwathnor lo patea y lo avienta a un lado. A Thor le cruje algo pero el dolor no lo tira, por el contrario parece que lo azuza. Gwathnnor ataca tratando de empalarlo con sus espadas. Thor agarra a Crepúsculo con firmeza, estar en el suelo es desventaja contra un enemigo tan grande. Gwathnor ruge y aunque una de sus espadas se le encaja en la pierna a Thor, la segunda sale volando junto con la mano de Gwathnor.

Thor grita y las nubes resuenan con un trueno ensordecedor. Se levanta una última vez. Puede sostenerse de pie pero no caminar.

Hela pliega su magia de conceder la muerte. Envaina su espada y alza las manos al cielo, parece que reza. Su seidh corre desde su cuerpo por encima de la superficie helada. Las crestas de presión que rodean la isla Oljón, disminuyen gradualmente hasta desaparecer. Al ver que ocupa su seidh en otra cosa, los arqueros le disparan. Hela desenvaina con velocidad a Filo de la Noche y desvía parte de las saetas pero no todas. La diosa cae desde la grupa de Helhesten con el abdomen atravesado. Se vuelve a rodear con el hálito de la muerte para que nadie se le acerque y se va sacando una por una las flechas que la hirieron, sus heridas se cierran por sí mismas.

Gwathnnor aúlla y vuelve a acometer. Thor no puede ya caminar, está fijo en un solo punto. El enorme demonio azul le busca el cuello con su arma. Thor mete a Crepúsculo de por medio frenando el impacto y desviando el filo. Gwathnor cambia la forma en que empuña su arma; la sujeta con ambas manos como si fuera una lanza, intentará apuñalar a Thor. El draugr levanta la mirada al cielo y sus ojos relampaguean en blanco. Una serie de relámpagos estallan sobre ellos. De súbito uno golpea a Gwathnor, porque ahora él es el punto más alto y funge sin pretenderlo como un pararrayos. Varias descargas sucesivas, lo alcanzan y el demonio cae, su cuerpo humea. Thor se apresura a lanzarse sobre él, clavándole su espada en medio de la cabeza. Se queda ahí, sujetándose a Crepúsculo para no desfallecer.

Los demonios de largos cuernos parece que tomarán el relevo de su campeón abatido. Hela grita una maldición. La diosa avanza, de nuevo a lomos de su caballo. Les lanza ráfagas de su magia que al tocar a los demonios los mata de inmediato. Los aparta de Thor de esa manera.

–Levántate –le ordena Hela a Thor. Ella es el origen de los foreldrar y por lo tanto tiene magia curativa. Thor se pone de pie, sus heridas se cierran porque así lo desea Hela. –Dejaste que se lo llevaran.

–No llegarán lejos –replica él furioso. –¿Por qué me ayudaste? –Le inquiere.

–No lo hice. Loki y tú son sólo peones. Cumplan su papel.

Thor no la maldice, ni replica nada. Se aúpa tras ella sobre Helhesten sin ser invitado. Hela no se inmuta cuando Thor se agarra de ella con una mano. La diosa espolea su caballo para perseguir a Mephisto y a Marut.

Su enemigo ha vaciado los barracones de su fortaleza. Tiene cientos de demonios con él, de formas irregulares y otros de caras cerosas, idénticos entre ellos. Hela conoce a todos los demonios mayores del inframundo y a muchos demonios menores. Mephisto no está en su mejor forma. Sus huestes son problema por ser muchos no por ser fuertes. La diosa carga contra ellos con Filo de la Noche, su espada, en alto. Helhesten arroya la retaguardia como si fueran briznas bajo sus cascos. Se meten con velocidad entre los demonios. Thor se carga a varios con Crepúsculo. Es un buen respaldo. Mientras los demonios de Mephisto los frenan, él huye.

Hela puede adivinar sus intenciones. Se llevará a Loki lejos de su alcance, más allá de la fortaleza de Garm, rumbo a los dominios demoníacos.

Interrumpe su ataque para girarse sobre la grupa del caballo y agarrarle la cara a Thor. Él se sobresalta pensando que lo está traicionando, que va a herirlo de alguna manera. Pero Hela no lo suelta, en cambio recita un hechizo y rompe la maldición que pesa sobre Thor, esa que sellaba todos sus recuerdos.

Thor se cae del caballo. Hela aleja a los demonios que lo atacan para darle un momento. Porque el draugr desmemoriado, el esclavo de Hela, no es digno del Mjölnir. Pero Thor, el héroe que intenta salvar a su familia, sí lo es. Sin embargo, para ser ese Thor, requiere de todas las memorias de cuanto hizo en vida.

Cuando se levanta, algo ha cambiado en él. Hela lo ve alzar una mano al cielo, la tormenta ruge con ferocidad, el viento azota el rostro de la diosa junto con densas ráfagas de viento. Un rayo se precipita desde lo alto calcinando a todos los demonios que los rodeaban con precisión de hechicero. Cuando el fulgor desaparece de los ojos de Hela y ella puede mirar de nuevo a Thor lo encuentra revestido con su armadura y con el martillo en la mano.

.

Loki grita contra la mordaza que Marut le ha impuesto. Le duele el abdomen terriblemente. Hay demasiada magia en el ambiente, y él ya lleva demasiada magia dentro de sí en la forma de sus hijos. Su seidh está trastocado y la energía del inframundo lo hiere.

–Amo –dice Marut frenando su escape. El demonio con semblante de ángel lleva a Loki en brazos, se detiene para hincar rodilla y ponerlo en el suelo. –No resistirá.

Mephisto vuelve sobre sus pasos, aún tiene forma aesir.

–Podría transformarlo en alguna criatura menos problemática de transportar –medita Mephisto y pone manos a la obra. Loki se queja pero no puede moverse. Aprieta los ojos impotente rogando en silencio.

Mephisto murmura un conjuro que no surte efecto. Parece algo frustrado cuando finalmente desiste.

–Hay que abrirlo –propone Marut. –Mira el tamaño de su abdomen, parece a punto de reventar, su hijo debe haber crecido lo suficiente para sobrevivir fuera de él.

Mephisto se lo está pensando en serio. Si la forma humana de Jörmundgander no resiste y muere, sus planes estarán arruinados. A saber cuándo tendrá otra oportunidad tan buena como esta. Asiente como juntando resolución y hace surgir entre sus manos una daga de aspecto ceremonial. Duda de que Marut sea un buen cirujano, así que mientras él inmoviliza a Loki en el suelo con sus zarcillos, Mephisto apoya la punta de la daga en el vientre de Loki. Lo ve apretar la mirada aún sin que le haya hecho nada.

Pero no puede cortarlo, sus manos parecen las garras de una estatua, pues aprietan con fuerza la daga pero no pueden clavarla en el cuerpo de Loki. Porque Mephisto está atado por un contrato, la peor negociación que haya hecho en su vida. Se aparta maldiciendo a Svadilfari. Loki lo está contemplando azorado. En su mirada hay reconocimiento. Sabe quién es, lo ha deducido por fin.

Las hordas demoníacas que dejaron cubriéndoles el paso aúllan. Mephisto alza la mirada. Lo que ve es a Thor descendiendo de los cielos con el Mjölnir en una mano y la espada Crepúsculo en la otra.

–Mephisto, ¡devuélvemelo! –Le ordena Thor avanzando hacia ellos.

Llueve, Crepúsculo humea cuando las gotas la tocan. Es un arma que tiene sus normas para ser esgrimida. Esencialmente exige que su portador sea fuerte y que le ofrende muerte regularmente. El Mjölnir en cambio requiere que su amo sea afín a su naturaleza, y además, su poder debe empleado para proteger. Por una vez ambas reliquias encuentran un solo dueño. Los ojos de Thor se han vuelto blancos por la energía que lo recorre. Está furioso y dispuesto a destrozarlos a ambos, a Marut y a Mephisto.

El demonio no responde, en cambio pisa fuerte en el hielo y la superficie se resquebraja, dejándolos varados sobre enormes bloques que flotan sobre las aguas del lago. Thor conserva el equilibrio, lo que ha hecho Mephisto atrae a Hafgufa. El gran pez se lanza sobre todos. Emerge violentamente y Thor se ve obligado a hacer girar el martillo en su mano y despegarse del hielo. Las fauces del pez se cierran sobre Mephisto que a pesar de toda su magia no puede volar.

Thor busca desde lo alto a Loki y a Marut pero no los atisba. Teme que hayan caído al agua. Un chillido agudo le indica que Lyngbakr está cerca. Thor lo ve lanzarse en picada al agua. Va a seguirlo pero en ese momento Hafgufa vuelve a surgir. Está flotando inerte y de su lomo, con un crujido de huesos y sangre, como un alumbramiento monstruoso, emerge Mephisto.

Mephisto es un gran transformista, no pierde tiempo en modificar a Hafgufa. Cambia su forma pero no su tamaño, el cadáver de Hafgufa adquiere una forma humanoide y enorme. Mephisto se envuelve en él fusionándose. Se vuelve un gigante de proporciones descomunales, tan grande que alcanza el fondo del lago Gjöll con los pies, mientras que el tronco emerge del agua. Le lanza un manotazo a Thor arrojándolo lejos como si fuera una mosca molesta. Thor da con sus huesos a varios metros de ahí, sobre hielo firme, el cual estalla a su alrededor pero no se quiebra.

Cuando se levanta escucha un toque de cuerno, un sonido estrepitoso que le indica que los draugr de Hela han llegado a ayudar a su diosa. Thor ve a las hordas demoníacas que se han apropiado de la isla Oljón y a Hela que aún combate en su contra desde lo alto de su caballo. Hela tiene problemas pero Thor no va a ayudarla, salvar a Loki es lo único que ocupa su mente.

Mephisto lo viene siguiendo, acabando de resquebrajar el hielo con su cuerpo. Thor levanta el Mjölnir y el rayo desciende del cielo sobre el martillo, se gira para darle impulso a su arma y se la arroja a Mephisto directo a la cabeza. El demonio se cubre e impacta en uno de sus antebrazos. Thor recobra el martillo y esta vez se arroja a sí mismo como un ariete en contra de su rival cuyo tamaño no lo amedrenta.

.

–Por la diosa –grita Tyr lanzando a la carga a los draugr. Se abren paso con toda esa violencia que los condujo a la muerte.

La Encantadora emplea su seidh para dirigir a las almas de los condenados que vienen tras ellos. Los lanza contra los demonios y se ocupa a su vez de seducir a cuantos puede haciéndolos cambiar de bando. Siembra el caos con efectividad y ni siquiera está esgrimiendo un arma. Telenma y Holme hacen gala de la brutalidad que las caracteriza, se mueven sin ápice de misericordia; poco a poco entre todos, se van abriendo paso como una enorme cuña hacia la diosa.

Tyr la alcanza primero. Es manco pero con la mano que le queda ataca velozmente, sus enemigos caen fenecidos sin siquiera tener tiempo a comprender lo que les ha pasado.

La diosa está indemne.

–Mátenlos a todos –le ordena a Tyr.

Su general asiente. Los dos vuelven la mirada por un momento hacia Mephisto y Thor, cuya batalla ocurre a poca distancia. El trueno no deja de resonar entre los bramidos de la gran bestia.

Mephisto se ha prendido en llamas y el lago Gjöll parece que va a descongelarse del todo conforme aumenta la temperatura. Hela empuña a Filo de la Noche y se dirige a ellos. Tyr la frena apretándole la mano izquierda por un momento. Ella le agradece el gesto devolviéndole el apretón y después lo deja atrás.

.

Marut suelta a Loki entre el agua, pues Lyngbakr se ha convertido en serpiente marina y lo ha atrapado con sus fauces. Loki piensa por un momento que está vez si se ahogara. Se lleva un susto de muerte cuando una sombra se materializa de la nada. Es sólo un contorno, no parece nada físico pero cuando le tiende una mano, Loki no duda en agarrarla.

Siente frío donde la toca, a pesar de que es jötun, pero esta sombra lo hala a la superficie y le ayuda a salir impulsándolo por encima del hielo. La sombra se disuelve en cuanto lo pone a salvo. Loki no se levanta, el hielo se ha quebrado y es imposible saltar de un bloque a otro en su estado.

Lyngbakr emerge de entre las aguas, se acerca a Loki y recobra su forma de halcón. Loki lo recoge, el ave está herida, le deja sendas manchas de sangre en las manos.

Aquí viene Marut.

El demonio igual sangra pero aún parece capaz de hacer un gran daño. Se aúpa sobre un bloque a escasos metros de Loki.

–Te abriré en dos, te dejaré ver a tu hijo antes de matarte –le promete.

Loki alza una mano y conjura una magia muy sencilla, y que por lo tanto aún le es factible. Cierra el puño y una luz destella en él.

–Man ceruva lumbor ahosta –invoca la gracia que Eyvindur le concedió, una luz que lo guíe a través de las tinieblas. –Man hlaruva rávëa sure. –Abre la mano y el halo de luz se convierte en un rayo fino que se eleva hacia el cielo como una línea, es una señal.

Mephisto lo verá y vendrá hacia él, pero ese bastardo no es otro que Bölthorn así que no podrá hacerle daño. Y Thor, Hela y todos los seres en el lago Gjöll sabrán donde está pero eso es lo que quiere.

Marut salta hacia él aproximándose cada vez más.

–Tú mataste a mi hermano. –Marut le lanza los zarcillos negros de su seidh a Loki, el cual escucha un estruendo a sus espaldas y aunque no voltea sus ojos captan el resplandor del relámpago, una onda de calor lo golpea desde atrás.

Mephistopheles atrapa a ambos, a Marut y a Loki con las palmas extendidas. Los alza como si fueran muñecos. Está cubierto de llamas, pero estas se apagan en torno a Loki, plegándose a su juramento de no dañarlo, en cambio Marut arde. Mephisto lo suelta restándole importancia. Está mostrando su forma verdadera, de piel roja, ojos ámbar y cabellos negros.

Thor ataca a Mephisto, dándole de lleno en la cabeza y el gigante abre la mano soltando a Loki el cual vuelve a caer en el agua. Los puntos de hielo sólido se están volviendo muy escasos.

–¡Loki! –Hela, la otra contendiente en esta partida. La diosa viene a él andando sobre el agua y le tiende una mano, el cual la acepta, la diosa lo iza y tras rodearlo con su seidh Loki se encuentra de pie sobre el agua también. Es extraño e inestable, pues Mephisto genera olas al moverse. –Larus te conducirá a mi castillo –le explica la diosa.

Un enorme caballo de aspecto majestuoso viene a ellos, pero Loki no alcanza siquiera a montarse cuando los demonios se vuelcan sobre Helhesten. Son demonios similares a Surtur, excepto por su tamaño, seres con cuernos y garras enormes pero de pieles azules. Congelan el agua donde pisan, así es como han logrado llegar a ellos. La diosa se aparta para combatir, y dos de ellos se acercan a Loki. Uno de ellos lo levanta con cuidado. Exceptuando a Marut, parece que todos tienen órdenes de no hacerle daño.

Se está preguntando que sigue, cuando una flecha atraviesa la cabeza del demonio que lo tiene y vuelve a caer al agua aunque se queda sobre su superficie. La arquera responsable es Telenma. Las otras dos lobas están con ella, han atacado desde la isla Oljón.

Loki se siente como un premio a ser cobrado y nada más que eso.

"Seré para el vencedor" piensa lúgubremente antes de percibir algo más. Sus hijos han dejado de moverse dentro de él. Todo el dolor y el agotamiento se desvanecen dejándole tan sólo una sensación de absoluto bienestar. Su mente se llena de bruma, sus rasgos se suavizan, conforme la calma que precede al final de todos los foreldrar comienza a arrebatarlo.

.

Thor es arrojado de lado por Mephistopheles el cual se apresura hacia Loki. El dios del trueno vuela hacia su amado para ganárselo al demonio. Hela consigue matar a los demonios que la acechaban e intenta agarrar a Loki también.

De repente un cuarto jugador se materializa de la nada. Aparece con un "pluff" y una nube de humo. Thor no se lo cree pero se trata de una ardilla del tamaño de una persona. Este ser agarra a Loki de un brazo y con otro chasquido y más humo desaparecen juntos.

–¡NO! –Los tres gritaron pero el aullido de Mephisto sonó más fuerte que el de Hela y el de Thor.

Mephisto retrocede, abandonando la contienda ahora que ha perdido su objetivo.

Thor aterriza junto a Hela. El caballo de la diosa flota cerca, está muerto pero no es el único cadáver alrededor de ellos.

Hela le extiende una mano y Thor se para sobre el agua como Loki hizo antes.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Quién era esa criatura?

–Ratatöskr. Un sirviente del Árbol del universo. –Así que el Yggdrasil se ha llevado a Loki. Al menos estará a salvo o eso espera Thor. –Escúchame señor de las tormentas. Mephisto sabe cómo llegar al Árbol. Se retira pues ha perdido lo que más desea, a tu hijo no nacido. Es el cambiaformas conocido como Bölthorn, el mismo que convirtió a Hërin en Fenrir, el que soltó a Surtur en Svartalfheim y abdujo a Loki. Nunca cesará en sus intentos de capturar a tu familia.

–Así pues me estás pidiendo que acabe con él ahora. –Hela se ríe.

–Estamos más allá de ti. Somos dioses y demonios. No, lo que te digo es en aras de que comprendas a lo que nos enfrentamos.

–Tú también sabes llegar al Árbol, tú tampoco desistirás. –Thor suelta el Mjölnir el cual se hunde en las aguas turbulentas del lago Gjöll. En su mano aparece en cambio Crepúsculo.

Hela lo mira con horror. Alza su espada para protegerse pero Thor la desarma con un golpe de Crepúsculo. La tiene sujeta del brazo izquierdo y cuando Hela intenta tocarlo con la mano derecha, el lado que infringe muerte, Thor le dobla el brazo por la espalda obligándola a hincarse ante él.

–Si me matas, el Helgafell caerá en manos de Mephisto, sus almas serán usadas para alimentar a los demonios. –Thor le pone a Crepúsculo al cuello.

–Júrame que lo dejarás en paz, jura que no le harás daño ni a él ni a ninguno de mis hijos.

–Lo juro –dice Hela y Thor la deja ir.

Convoca su martillo a su mano, lo atrapa al vuelo y parte tras Mephisto.

.

El gigante llega a la orilla del lago Gjöll, el agua le llega a las rodillas. Ahí lo aguardan más y más criaturas que poco a poco se iban reuniendo para unírsele pero que ya no pudieron seguir. Algunos demonios traídos de su fortaleza las pastoreaban. Tiene dragones lindwomr, huldras y sæhrimnir que son cruzas de animales parecidas a Bjära. Distingue leones alados, jabalís que resuellan fuego y águilas con cabezas humanas.

Hay un trueno y comprende que Thor lo siguió.

El muy maldito aterriza haciendo saltar el suelo a su alrededor, se yergue bastante enojado, alza su martillo amenazándolo.

–No puedes destruirme, soy inmortal –le dice Mephisto, eso es mentira, pero uno no va por ahí explicando: si me incineras dos veces más será mi fin.

Pero Thor no escucha. Es la personificación de todas las promesas de venganza que Loki hizo.

Mephisto siente algo que muy raras veces había experimentado, y nunca debido a un mortal: temor. Thor trae consigo fuego del cielo y fuego maldito.

.

La diosa Hela resucita a Helhesten. Las heridas del caballo se cierran poco a poco y ella vuelve a montarlo. Sus draugr siguen en la isla Oljón, ocupados en matar a los demonios que quedan ahí abandonados por su amo. Cabalga hacia ellos. La isla se ha convertido en un pandemonio de cadáveres.

–Mi amada –le dice Tyr acercándose a pesar del caos. Los draugr menos poderosos han sido abatidos, pero Larus, Tyr y las lobas infernales siguen de pie. Nadie puede huir pues a su alrededor el lago se ha descongelado.

–Seguiré a Thor y a Mephisto –le dice la diosa. –Una vez más.

–Deja que vaya contigo –le pide Tyr. Se ve preocupado.

–Aún no es mi final –le asegura Hela, aunque es fuerte a base de fuerza de voluntad y no debido a otra cosa.

Si ella muere, el espíritu que la habita volvería al Ginnungagap y sus draugr dejarían de existir. Aún si Thor consigue vencer a Mephisto en esta ocasión, eventualmente él resurgiría. No, Hela no puede caer.

.

Thor es recibido por las aguas del lago. Se queda sumergido un momento mientras que sobre la superficie una bola de fuego se extingue. Mephisto no le permite acercarse lo suficiente. El último golpe por parte del gigante le hizo crujir la espina dorsal. Siente que las piernas se le entumen, quizás sea una fisura en la columna vertebral. Asoma la cabeza cuando las llamas han cesado. Se encuentra con que Mephisto levanta uno de sus pies tratando de pisotearlo. Usando el Mjölnir se quita del camino de Mephisto apenas a tiempo.

Aterriza en el agua de nuevo. De pronto un resplandor verde esmeralda lo rodea y sus heridas comienzan a cerrarse. Es Hela, que se acerca cabalgando a ellos. La diosa asiente en señal de aprobación. Con su cuerpo restituido, Thor vuelve a la contienda.

–No te metas –se queja Mephisto. –Vuelve a recluirte en tu castillo, anciana.

El demonio intenta atraparla. El caballo se encabrita y ella lo somete por las riendas. Alza a Filo de la Noche, la espada proyecta sombras densas y se oscurece. Hela rodea a Thor con su magia de dar vida, y a su espada con su magia de dar la muerte. El dios del trueno le asesta un golpe en el esternón a Mephisto haciéndolo retroceder. Mephisto conjura su seidh entre sus manos, convierte las gotas de lluvia en esquirlas de hierro que caen a pique como saetas. La dirige sobre a Thor como si fueran cientos de dagas que lo desgarran. Le arroja otra ráfaga a Hela. La diosa frena la lluvia de fierro con un hechizo. Busca a Thor con la mirada y vuelve a ponerlo de pie una vez más. Hará esto todas las veces que sea necesario.

Mephisto se gira para agarrar un pedazo de la orilla rocosa. Lo lanza hacia Hela, cuyo corcel retrocede velozmente para esquivarlo. Una ola gigantesca se alza y cuando cae ya no es agua sino fuego. Hela cae al agua pero no se hunde, tampoco se quema, se envuelve en un escudo; y Mephisto aprovecha ese momento para alcanzarla con sus enormes manos e intenta desmembrarla. Hela se resiste tensando todo su cuerpo.

–¡Thor! –Lo convoca.

El diosa del trueno ha remontado el vuelo hacia lo alto, conjurando todo su poder elemental, antes de lanzarse sobre Mephisto, le cae sobre la espalda pero no con el Mjölnir, sino con Crepúsculo, la cual se hunde hasta la empuñadura en la carne del gigante. La herida es sólo un piquete para el tamaño del demonio, pero Thor no erró en su ataque. Levanta el Mjölnir invocando los rayos uno tras otro, él hace de conductor de electricidad y consigue que su poder penetre el cuerpo del Mephisto. El gigante ruge, desgarra a Hela con sus manos. La diosa está hecha jirones pero aún así tiene las energías para clavar su propia espada en la mano de Mephisto. Filo de la Noche se alimenta de la energía del enemigo. El ataque de ambos doblega a Mephisto que poco a poco recobra su aspecto inicial, se separa del cadáver de Hafgufa, el gran pez queda varado en el borde del lago.

La diosa Hela yace en el suelo rocoso, su magia emerge de ella cubriéndolo todo como bruma.

–Quémalo –le ordena Hela a Thor, aunque no lo tiene a la vista.

El dios del trueno busca a su enemigo. Mephisto está huyendo entre los monstruos que ocupan la orilla rocosa. Thor va tras él, aterriza cortándole el paso.

Mephisto hace aparecer una piedra negra entre sus manos, Thor no sabe que está mirando la reliquia akrasia, la piedra para viajar entre mundos. Mephisto activa el seidh de la piedra pero Thor no le permite ni un movimiento más. Le lanza un rayo que atraviesa la piedra y alcanza al demonio electrocutándolo. La piedra estalla en cientos de esquirlas y el cuerpo de Mephisto parece que danza entre contracciones musculares antes de comenzar a humear.

–Mephisto yo te niego. No tendrás poder aquí, no tendrás cabida en este mundo. Yo conozco tu nombre, he visto tu verdadero ser – la voz de Hela retumba.

Las huldras se le arrojan encima a Thor, pero él las hace retroceder con el fuego de Crepúsculo, sin apartar el rayo del Mjölnir de Mephisto.

El cuerpo del demonio arde y Thor no cesa su embate hasta que lo consume.

–Tres veces oscuro, tres veces maldito, tres veces mentira. El que no ama la luz, enemigo del albor, destructor y mentiroso, conocerás la destrucción –clama Hela. El cuerpo de Mephisto ha sido calcinado pero su alma, en forma de hebras oscuras permanece. –Yo soy Hela, reina del inframundo, diosa elegida por el Yggdrasil, por mi nombre y mi vida, te destierro.

Las esquirlas de la piedra akrasia fulguran y cada una abre un hoyo negro en el espacio. Los monstruos que rodean a Thor se desvanecen; el alma de Mephisto se pierde a través de cada uno de los portales. La realidad parece combarse por un momento.

Thor hace girar el Mjölnir en su muñeca pues la fuerza de los portales tira de él en distintas direcciones como si fueran las manos de un gigante que quieren despedazarlo. Usa el martillo para alejarse de ahí. Busca a Hela y la levanta para apartarla. Los portales colapsan en uno solo que queda flotando como un remolino.

Thor aterriza apartado de la fuerza gravitatoria del portal.

–Abrió una grieta entre reinos –le dice Hela a Thor.

–Entonces, ¿escapó?

–Su alma se ha disgregado en los mundos de las ramas superiores. –Thor la mira confundido. –Le tomará mucho tiempo volver a unirse y a recuperar un cuerpo físico.

–¿Y los monstruos?

–Se han desperdigado. –Thor despega los labios para protestar pero Hela no lo deja. –No te atrevas a sermonearme señor de las tormentas. Sólo porque hayas sido mi aliado no significa que puedas desafiarme.

Thor se fija mejor en la diosa. La parte inferior de su cuerpo es un desgarrón de músculos, uno de sus fémures asoma entre los restos de su ropa, el otro no está.

–¿Por qué no te regeneras?

–Estoy tan cansada –dice Hela pero su magia empieza a restituir su cuerpo, conforme vuelve a completar sus piernas, va envejeciendo. Se convierte en una anciana empequeñecida y muy frágil.

–Llévame hasta Loki. –Exige Thor pero Hela se niega.

–No puedo.

–Juraste no lastimarlo –le recuerda Thor con un tono amenazante que da a entender que está dispuesto a acabar con ella.

–Loki ha ido al Yggdrasil, uno no llega al Árbol, es él quien debe encontrarte. –Thor suelta a Hela, la cual permanece sentada, sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

Thor cierra los ojos concentrándose. El lazo que lo une a Loki es más fuerte que nunca, se esfuerza en intuir su presencia.

–Nuestros hijos están por nacer –murmura cuando logra percibirlo.

–Lo que haces carece de sentido. Yo iré a por Loki, tengo la capacidad de llegar al Árbol. Deberás aguardar nuestro retorno en mi castillo. –Bajo sus condiciones. –Desiste, no puedes simplemente aparecerte ante el Yggdrasil.

Thor la ignora, de pronto sus facciones adoptan resolución. Hela vuelve a increparlo para que la escuche pero de repente él se desvanece como si fuera sólo un espejismo. Lo último que oye es que Hela lo maldice.

.

Hela vislumbró el gran Árbol del universo. Estaba sentada encima de una de las raíces, las cuales son tan bastas que la vista no puede abarcarlas. Era de los pocos seres que tenía la venia del Árbol para contemplarlo a complacencia. Ratatöskr igual estaba presente, ya no tenía a Loki, en cambio está acunando entre los brazos a Lyngbakr.

La diosa de la muerte ha consumido mucho de su poder, se siente desvalida.

–Aquí me tienes –le dice a su único y verdadero amo.

La diosa Jörð, diosa de la creación, el destino y la magia; se materializa ante Hela. Es la segunda vez que se ven en ese largo día. Jörð se muestra como una sombra, pero esta forma es sólo una proyección de su verdadero ser, un símbolo y los símbolos son vehículos para llegar al significado. A Jörð la adoraron los primeros seres en los mundos, la llamaban la Gran Madre. Ella creó a los aesir, los vanir, los norn, los alfh y los midgardianos. Hela no se puede imaginar porqué está aquí.

La presencia de las nornas igual es palpable: Urd, Berthandi y Skuld. Ellas no se mostraran ni siquiera ante estos númenes pero su tejido surge de la nada en la forma de una partitura que se desenvuelve directo dentro de sus corazones. Jörð toma aliento y comienza a cantar. La resolución del Árbol se manifiesta por fin.

La Gran Madre, narra una historia que Hela ya conoce pues ella comprende la naturaleza finita del universo. Los principios son los fines y los finales son comienzo. Los mundos creados por el árbol deben tener un inicio, alcanzar un momento glorioso de supremacía y luego deben declinar y morir, para que de sus cenizas la existencia pueda renacer.

Jörð está cantando una larga balada que habla del equilibrio entre destrucción y renacimiento que el Árbol desea. De cómo Malekith y Eyrikur representaban ese equilibrio. De cómo fueron creados para ello pero perdieron el camino. Jörð entona en tristes notas el final de su historia que cimentó la enemistad de siglos entre elfos de luz y elfos oscuros. Hela piensa que el equilibrio por fin se ha logrado a través de Eyvindur y Svadilfari. Pero Jörð sigue cantando y no habla de ellos dos. El equilibrio ya no descansa en las manos de los elfos.

La Gran Madre continúa la canción hecha con los hilos del pasado de la norna Urd. La historia que narra no es muy vieja. Hay un niño nacido entre frío y oscuridad, que conoce la pérdida demasiado pronto en su vida, que se va forjando a sí mismo mediante el dolor, que es despreciado por aquellos que debieron amarlo. Hay otro, nacido en un palacio dorado, criado por un padre noble pero exigente que le imbuye la supremacía de su linaje como justificante de todos sus actos, y con una madre de corazón bondadoso que encausa a su hijo a los ideales románticos de un héroe. Hela comprende que Jörð está cantando la historia de Thor y de Loki.

Ellos dos no fueron creados para un fin, su destino no estaba trazado de antemano; y sin embargo poco a poco, por sus propias acciones se fueron convirtiendo en aquellos que el Árbol necesitaba. El equilibrio delicado entre destrucción y renacimiento se ha cimentado en ellos.

Jörð deja la partitura de Urd y comienza con la Berthandi, la que narra el presente. Ahora está hablando de los niños de Thor y Loki: Magni y Hërin, Nari, Modi y Thrud. Las notas son potentes y por momentos disonantes. Estos infantes llevan en ellos la semilla de la grandeza. Están llamados a realizar hazañas portentosas a favor o en detrimento de los seres que habitan los nueve. En sus corazones se van forjando los ideales que un día decidirán la suerte de los nueve. Magni le teme al seidh pero se siente responsable de todos sus hermanos. Hërin es brillante y sensible, pronto a la injuria e incapaz como su padre de perdonar fácilmente. Nari es la compasiva y sabia, anhelante de amor desmedido. Thrud y Modi, aún no son, pero están prontos a ser, ellos son un libro en blanco todavía. Jörð cambia el tono de su voz por uno suave, casi un arrullo y habla de amor. Uno tan grande como para desafiar todas las probabilidades e inclusive a los dioses y a los demonios. Le canta a Hela que Thor y Loki comparten su alma, y por ello aunque se hieran, se traicionen e inclusive se enfrenten, no cesaran nunca de buscarse uno al otro.

La última parte de la canción proviene de la norna Skuld. Aquí no hay certezas, sólo potencial, sólo una sucesión de "quizás". Hay muchas sendas que desfilan ante los ojos de Hela. Hay dolor y valor; Thor y Loki que se vuelven antagonistas y luchan uno en contra del otro; sus hijos toman bandos y se enfrentan. Hay redención para unos y muerte para otros. Las notas ahora son menos armoniosas, por momentos Jörð cambia completamente el ritmo y tono de aquello que canta. Si todo ocurre como se espera, Loki, encabezará el ejército del juicio final, cuyos generales serán Fenrir y Jörmundgander; Thor los detendrá con ayuda de una compañía de héroes, entre los que se destacará por su valor su hijo Magni. Un futuro plagado de dolor.

Pero nada es definitivo. El destino es cambiante, las acciones cotidianas de los corazones bondadosos pueden llegar a trastocar los grandes planes de los dioses.

La canción de la diosa Jörð termina, apagándose guturalmente hasta dejar de ser.

La sombra se aparta y es cómo si un velo se descorriera. Hela contempla a Thor y a Loki. Thor está sujetando a Loki entre sus brazos. A pesar de que acaba de imponerse sobre Mephisto e incluso sobre ella, a pesar de que acaba de alcanzar el Yggdrasil por su propia voluntad… Thor está llorando.

–Yahz samanah ain arith om eremi emerago –canta Jörð acercándose a ellos. Despojándose de las sombras que ocultan su ser y mostrando una forma luminosa y humana.

–El Ragnarok ha iniciado en tu vientre fértil –traduce Hela.

Lo ha comprendido todo.

La partitura de las nornas se enrolla sobre sí misma, hasta convertirse en un cilindro de mármol lacado que Jörð sujeta en su mano.

–La historia de Urd, la comprensión de Berthandi y las profecías de Skuld, serán reveladas cuando el momento llegue. –Le explica a Hela.

–¿Cuándo será eso? –Pregunta la diosa.

–Está en los mortales el decidirlo.

.

Thor está temblando, no puede hacer lo que debe. Tiene que salvar a Modi y a Thrud, debe hacerlo. Pero sus ojos están empañados, las manos tan temblorosas y el corazón tan destrozado que no sabe cómo hacerlo.

–No temas –le dice una mujer de cabellos encanecidos y rasgos amables. Es mayor pero no anciana y se acomoda junto a él con tranquilidad. –Estás en las raíces del Yggdrasil, el tiempo aquí no avanza. Así que no puede morir. –Thor parece que acaba de recordar cómo se respira. Inhala hondo y aprieta a Loki aún más fuerte contra su pecho. –Yo soy Jörð, la Gran Madre, quien le dio al Yggdrasil la mayoría de sus hijos –habla la mujer con una voz suave y tranquila. Extiende una mano para alcanzarle el vientre a Loki, cuando lo toca Loki exhala pesado y entreabre los ojos.

–Ayúdanos –le pide Thor.

–Escúchame –replica. –Loki no morirá de parto. –Hay algo en ella que hace que Thor le crea. No es que sus preocupaciones se hayan disipado, pero siente que la esperanza resurge. –Escucha la petición que los dioses deben hacerles.

–¿Qué es lo que desean de nosotros? –Inquiere Thor.

–Debes salvar a Hela.

Thor no ha comprendido bien. La Gran Madre le señala otra criatura, raquítica y de aspecto enfermizo que se mueve con cuidado por la raíz en la que están acomodados. Thor la reconoce. Es un draugr, aún ahora a pesar de que posee los recuerdos de cuánto hiciste en vida y de que se ha emancipado de su dominio, sigue siéndolo. Ha aprendido más sobre el inframundo que ningún otro aesir antes, excepto por Tyr. Sabe que ella es mucho más que una deidad de muerte y comprende la importancia de su existencia.

Hela llega a su lado por fin, pero no se acerca demasiado. Se queda encorvada como un árbol marchito.

La diosa Jörð continúa hablándole, explicándole que Hela es un espíritu del caos encarnado en un cuerpo mortal; y que su vida está tocando su fin. Thor entiende por fin que estas deidades le están pidiendo que entregue a uno de sus hijos para ser un avatar, igual que pasó con Hërin, igual que pasó ya con uno de los gemelos.

–Le estaría arrebatando a mi hijo la posibilidad de escoger su propio destino –protesta Thor.

–Sólo los nacidos de ti y de Loki son tan fuertes como para contener los espíritus del caos. Permite que el heredero al trono del inframundo nazca de Loki. –Le dice Jörð señalando el abdomen de Loki. –Edúcalo para proteger, el destino de los nueve dependerá un día de él.

–Es demasiado, ni siquiera ha nacido y aun así, me piden que deposite una carga tan pesada en sus hombros. –Thor se niega.

Jörð se pone de pie y él la mira, no sin ansiedad. Teme que los dejen ahí, así, hasta obligarlo a retractarse. Pero Jörð tan sólo se acomoda más cerca de Loki.

–Dejar que el tiempo de Loki se reanude en su estado actual es muy peligroso. ¿Me dejarías ayudarlo?

–¿A cambio de qué?

–Aún los dioses necesitamos que ustedes consientan a nuestros planes. No serás obligado y no estarás en deuda conmigo.

Jörð le aparta un poco, de manera que aún sostenga a Loki pero dejándole espacio para tocarlo. Esta deidad que se ha llamado así misma: "Madre", abre el cuerpo de Loki con tan sólo un dedo, deslizándolo sobre el vientre de Loki. Thor ve como la piel de su amado se rasga, el músculo bajo ella es el que sigue. Está horrorizado pero no protesta. Loki susurra el nombre de Thor, se estremece ligeramente pero no se despierta del todo. Thor no sabe bien si debería intentar alejar a la Gran Madre, cuando trata de moverse descubre que está sujeto por el seidh de Jörð. La diosa está hablando en una lengua que Thor no comprende, pero lo que sí entiende es que le está hablando a sus hijos; son palabras de bienvenida a este mundo. Loki no sangra, quizás es porque su tiempo está detenido. Jörð no toca a Loki pero pone una mano ante su cuerpo hendido y con un ademán como si estuviera halando algo, uno de los bebés emerge poco a poco.

Thor contiene el aliento. Se trata de la niña, de Thrud. El bebé respira aunque no llora, es regordeta y saludable. Se queda flotando en el aire, parece que ni siquiera ha notado que ya no está dentro de su dam. Jörð repite los mismos movimientos y Modi se abre paso poco a poco a este mundo. Es mucho más pequeño que su hermana. Los dos tienen la piel azul de un jötun, ninguno tiene cabello. Thor nota entonces que hay un solo hilo plateado que conecta a Modi con Loki. Ese lazo que mata a los foreldrar para que sus hijos puedan nacer. Con la misma facilidad con la que ha hecho todo, la diosa Jörð disuelve ese hilo. La Gran Madre mueve las manos como envolviendo algo entre ellas, retira de Loki la membrana que envolvía a sus hijos y todo rastro de tejido aunado a esta. Señala a Loki y su cuerpo sana de inmediato, como si no hubiera sido sometido a ningún tipo de estrés. Thor la ve tomar a cada bebé en brazos y soplarles primero a uno y luego al otro.

Cerca de ellos, Hela los contempla con mirada triste.

–Acepto –dice Thor finalmente. Modi y Thrud son del linaje de Bor. Y su familia siempre velará por el bienestar de los nueve reinos antes que por el propio.

La fecha de este nacimiento marca el final de una era y el principio del ocaso de los dioses. Es el último día del primer mes del año, según la cronología aesir.

.

.

Un cuerno anuncia la llegada de Tyr. Viene cabalgando desde los confines de su mundo a lomos de Helhesten hasta el trono de la muerte. Los ecos de la batalla con Mephistopheles aún resuenan en el Nifflheim. Su dios de la guerra hinca rodilla ante el trono de Hela. Ella lo recibe con palabras de bienaventuranza pero con su aspecto envejecido, Tyr parece que no repara en ello.

Cuando dejan de lado el salón del trono y se dirigen a los aposentos de la diosa, dejan de ser ama y esclavo, para ser tan sólo Tyr y Hela. La diosa se sienta junto al balcón, sobre ella brilla el lucero del Elvidner.

–Háblame de la más reciente batalla de mis draugr.

–La fortaleza de Garm cayó mi hermosa dama. Todos los demonios que la habitaban fueron asesinados, además de ellos, ahí habitaban extraños seres, parte de una colección que Mephistopheles iba enriqueciendo –de la cual Loki hubiera pasado a formar parte. –Le di muerte a aquellos que consideré demasiado peligrosos. Sus cabezas han sido embalsamadas y Larus las traerá hasta ti para que puedas verificar quiénes eran y porqué estaban ahí. Los sobrevivientes serán puestos a tus pies para que decidas su destino. –La diosa se muestra satisfecha.

–¿Y el tesoro?

–Verás amada diosa, no hay tal. Los rumores respecto a la riqueza de Mephisto han sido malinterpretados. No poseía ningún objeto de valor porque todos fueron transformados en seres vivos por él. Armas, gemas, platería, ornamentos, reliquias, todo fue convertido en personas. –Hela sonríe. Así que el nuevo séquito que llegará a su fortaleza será su tesoro. –¿Qué sucederá ahora? –Pregunta Tyr arrodillándose ante ella.

–He resucitado a Garm –el sabueso infernal. –Lo enviaré de regreso a la fortaleza y la resguardará junto con Telenma. Construiremos un nuevo bastión a las orillas del río Slid, será gobernado por Larus. Igual he traído a la vida a Hafgufa, quien ha retornado al lago Gjöll –que seguía descongelado, le tomaría tiempo volver a ser lo que era, –crearé otros sæhrimnir como Bjära pues perdí innumerables almas del Naströnd. Lotte y Encantadora deberán destruir la plaga de huldras que corrompen ese reducto. Nombraré a Corsario guardián del erial. –Fue enumerando Hela. –Y tú, mi amado, tú serás el regente en este castillo hasta que mi heredero pueda ocupar mi lugar.

Tyr baja la mirada.

–Mi señora, no nos abandones, si antes has conquistado más tiempo, podrás hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Qué será de tu reino sin ti? ¿Qué será de mí?

–Mírame –le pide Hela. –Estoy agotada amado Tyr. Mi larga vigía ha terminado. Dentro de poco por fin podré descansar en paz.

–Entonces déjame ir contigo. –Hela le acaricia el rostro a Tyr con su mano izquierda.

–Nos veremos en el Helgafell. –Tyr le besa la mano. –Cuida bien de mi heredero.

Tyr se lo jura. Tiempo atrás la diosa intentó crear mediante su magia una nueva vida. Lo hizo a partir de la energía vital de Tyr y de la suya. Ninguno de sus hijos sobrevivió los primeros meses de gestación.

–Lo vigilaré a la distancia pues ningún draugr puede existir en el mundo de los vivos, cuando llegue el momento lo escoltaré a nuestro reino y veré que sea un buen gobernante. Haré todo lo que debo hacer, para finalmente ser digno de estar a tu lado en el Helgafell.

–Tyr, tú siempre me haz hecho feliz. ¿Harías una cosa más por mí?

–Lo que sea.

–Llámame por mi nombre mortal, el que tuve antes de convertirme en Hela. –Tyr abraza a la diosa, le acaricia el lado izquierdo de su rostro con sus labios, antes de alcanzar la comisura de su boca.

–Angrboda –susurra Tyr.

.

Aldaron, el elfo de luz, uno de los vivos que habita la corte de Hela envuelve con cuidado a los bebés y los coloca dentro de una cesta. Thor tiene en brazos a Loki, quien no ha recobrado plenamente la conciencia desde que diera a luz.

La diosa Hela conserva todos sus poderes aunque ya no alberga al espíritu que se los concedió en un inicio. Este se encuentra ahora dentro de uno de los pequeños bebés azules. Hela abre el portal hacia el mundo de los vivos.

–Adiós Thor. Cuídalos bien. –Ella le tiende el rollo lacado que contiene las canciones de las nornas.

Jamás ningún ser había vuelto de la muerte. Thor será el primero. Su existencia de draugr terminará pero su alma volará para ocupar nuevamente su cuerpo resucitado.

El dios del trueno cruza el portal seguido de Aldaron.

.

.

Heimdall intuye algo, una energía poderosa que irradia dentro del observatorio del Bifrost. El guardián de ojos dorados se pone en alerta, alguien está invadiendo el reino. Un portal denso y negro surge en ese recinto, de este emerge una figura ante cuya visión, Heimdall deja caer su espada.

–Heimdall –lo llama Thor adentrándose en el reino dorado.

Lleva consigo a Loki, se lo extiende a Heimdall para que lo sujete. El portero de Asgard así lo hace. Agarra a Loki mientras que Thor se deshace como una figura de barro sumergida de golpe en agua. Tras él queda un rollo lacado y sus ropas únicamente.

Del portal sale otra persona. Éste no se deshace, es un elfo que lleva consigo una cesta que deposita con cuidado ante Heimdall antes de retirarse con una reverencia. El portal se cierra cuando el elfo retorna a él.

El llanto de los recién nacidos colma el observatorio. Por fin han llegado a su hogar.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	59. Capítulo LVIII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO LVIII

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Bueno ya dijimos que este capítulo va sobre Nornheim-Svartálfheim e incluye a uno de sus personajes favoritos: Hagen (xD)

Por cierto queremos agradecer personalmente a Elena y Maria Pía, al igual que Girl Black por los mensajes y de apoyo que nos enviaron durante nuestra ausencia. Gracias chicas y a estas alturas de la historia no abandonaremos nuestra propia trama. ¡Gracias por todo!

**ADVERTENCIAS: **AU, M, seidh, angst, borracheras.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo LVIII:

Svadilfari miró a Vanima mientras apoyaba un pincel delgado sobre su pintura, estaba dándole detalles de luz a la mirada de Eyvindur. Ella estaba encorvada sobre el cuadro con concentración casi palpable. Había accedido a que pintasen juntos para enseñarle su técnica. Svadilfari la imitaba con sus carboncillos y su escala pequeña. Hasta ahora no le cogía el truco al asunto. Vanima le había estado hablando mientras trabajaba y de hecho la interrumpieron varias veces con cuestiones que atañían a la Aranmaitë. Ella resolvía algo, firmaba otra cosa, le decía a Svadilfari que tenían que pedirle a Lady Nienor que les enviase agricultores que les enseñaran a cultivar la tierra porque ellos, habiendo sido nómadas, no tenían idea de cómo hacerlo. Y retomaba la pintura con fluidez como si nada la hubiese distraído. Vanima se enderezó y sonrió ladeando la cabeza para mirar el retrato del rey. Al igual que Svadilfari ella también podía pintarlo de memoria. Svadilfari igual atisbó, la versión de Vanima se veía muy viva. Los ojos eran de un impresionante realismo, tenían matices y profundidad, tenían brillo, quizás ella podría reproducir esa manera de mirar de Eyvindur en la que parecía que te traspasaba.

–Pero le falta la sonrisa –se le escapó a Svadilfari.

–¿Sonrisa? –Inquirió Vanima con extrañeza. Los dos se rieron y negaron. –Ojalá pudiera pintarlo sonriendo pero no sé… sentiría que no está bien, él es sagrado, una sonrisa lo volvería profano.

Svadilfari no estaba de acuerdo con ella pero no se lo dijo.

Eydís, el secretario entró para pedirle a Vanima que revisara unos documentos respecto al acuerdo de comercio que Elemmíre y ella habían creado para Artamir y Dor–En–Ernil. Era un asunto importante y que requería toda la atención de Vanima por lo que la sesión de pintura se acabó.

–De todos modos casi es hora de la cena –se excusó Svadilfari. Se despidió de ella con un apretón en el hombro y se fue.

Eyvindur y Svadilfari siempre cenaban juntos. Svadilfari ya tenía la ecuación que describía el comportamiento de los cubos pintados que Eyvindur le había presentado hacía tiempo; quería mostrársela junto con el diseño de los jardines de Steindor. Svadilfari quería replicar el jardín de los mallorn de Enya, aunque la primera dificultad que deberían sortear era la falta de semillas de dichos árboles.

Ya estaba sentado cuando Eyvindur entró. La reina madre le había explicado que nadie podía ocupar sitio en la mesa antes que el rey; pero Eyvindur lo dispensó de esa norma cuando cenaban a solas. Tampoco se levantó para recibirlo con una reverencia.

–Amarië prometió postre de frambuesas, tiene una nueva receta –le dijo Svadilfari. –Y tengo algo que mostrarte –le anunció dándole unos golpecitos con los dedos a su libreta puesta sobre la mesa. Eyvindur fue a él con seriedad y tomó asiento a su lado. En su cuerpo había más rigidez que de costumbre si es que eso era posible. Tenía los hombros echados hacía atrás y el cuello blanco tan erguido que Svadilfari le veía las venas que lo surcaban. –¿Hay algún problema?

Eyvindur no respondió. Los pajes les sirvieron la cena y se pusieron a comer en silencio. Svadilfari miraba a Eyvindur comer sin mirar lo que comía y se preguntó si le estaría tomando sabor a algo de lo que probaba.

–Svadilfari –habló por fin el rey. –He estado meditando sobre un asunto concerniente a nuestro reino. –Svadilfari asintió a la espera. Eyvindur lo estaba poniendo nervioso con todo su despliegue de majestuosidad. –Tienes expresión de que esperas condena de parte de tu juez.

–Es que tú tienes cara de ir a darme malas nuevas.

–¿La tengo? –Eyvindur no se disculpó porque era el rey, recompuso sus rasgos y pareció que se relajaba un poco, como si quisiera poner una expresión más acorde a lo que iba a anunciarle. –Svadilfari, no estoy seguro de haber conducido a mi pueblo por el sendero correcto. Me he percatado de que en verdad deben amarme para seguirme aún cuando mi proceder pudiera parecerles contradictorio. Cómo sabes demasiado bien, al inicio de mi reinado proseguí con la política trazada por mi padre. –Svadilfari puso rostro sombrío y de plano abandonó la cena. ¿Qué quería decirle Eyvindur? Había conflicto entre sus razas, no todo era color de rosas pero hasta ahora habían logrado bastante. Hasta el estirado Elemmíre trabajaba con Vanima en las cuestiones del reino. –Rectifiqué ese rumbo cuando ya había corrido sangre y ahora… pues ahora parece que gran parte del odio de mi pueblo se ha depositado en los enanos y me pregunto si acaso he vuelto a cegarme por el rencor. –¿Pasaba algo con Haryon? Vanima no mencionó nada. –En lo personal igual me han hecho bastantes concesiones. No me he desposado y además estuvo el asunto de mi amante real.

–¿Por qué hablas de Hagen así? ¿En términos oficiales y en pasado? –Eyvindur crispó las manos y Svadilfari notó que no pronunció el nombre de su amado.

–Svadilfari, como rey debo velar por el bienestar de mi pueblo, así que es mi parecer que por el bien de nuestras dos razas, tú y yo nos desposemos.

Svadilfari por poco y se cayó de la silla.

–No –replicó en el acto sin meditarlo ni siquiera. Eyvindur se quedó de piedra. Svadilfari no podría decir lo que pasaba por su mente ante su negativa. –No porque no te encuentre atractivo o porque no sienta afecto hacia ti. Sino porque… no. Es absolutamente impensable. Debes casarte con Hagen.

–No espero que accedas por afecto o atracción, sino porque uniríamos los linajes de Malekith y de Eyrikur. Unificaríamos nuestras razas y avanzaríamos en la resolución de nuestros conflictos a pasos agigantados.

Eyvindur siguió hablando de paz, de gloria, de unión, de perdón entre razas y de deber. Pero Svadilfari no oía lo que decía sino que estaba más ocupado mirando a su interlocutor.

–¿Qué pasa con Hagen? –Eyvindur lo miró ahora sí enfadado, se puso de pie y Svad se acordó de que este al que le decía que no era su rey.

–¿Temes que se mofen de ti debido a él? ¿Qué la sombra de mis amoríos nuble tu honor?

–No –replicó él de nuevo. –Te estoy preguntando de amigo a amigo, ¿por qué me pides esto siendo que amas a otra persona?

–Acabo de explicártelo. Protegeré nuestra situación manteniéndolo alejado de mí. Cuando nuestro heredero nazca…

–¡No! –Svadilfari se puso de pie también. –Por favor no me pidas esto.

–Es una orden en realidad.

–No me lo ordenes, no me voy a casar contigo. Esto ya lo viví antes, no me pondré en la situación de mezclarme entre dos enamorados.

–Yo no soy Loki y tú serías mi esposo legítimo.

–Dijiste que viste a tu hija en la visión que Hela te concedió. ¿Qué será de ella si me interpongo?

–Era mía pero no sé quién era su otro progenitor. Hasta donde yo sé podrías ser tú.

–Eyvindur, ¿esto es lo que realmente quieres? –Su amigo era una estatua de mármol, la más hermosa estatua de mármol pero le faltaba vida en los ojos; y Svadilfari no podía imbuírsela, ni en el lienzo ni en persona.

–Sí. Por el bien de mi pueblo… –Svadilfari agarró a Eyvindur de los hombros desconcertándolo y entonces lo besó.

Eyvindur se le resistió de inmediato interponiendo sus manos y retorciéndose bajo su toque, luego pareció recapacitar y se obligó a quedarse quieto. Svadilfari prolongó su beso pegándolo a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos y mostrándose tan alevoso como se le ocurrió con su caricia. Eyvindur tenía la boca suave y tibia; y Svadilfari lo probó lo más que se atrevió hasta que por fin lo liberó.

–¿Sientes que acabas de traicionar a Hagen? –Eyvindur lo miró con tal dureza que Svadilfari pensó que iba a golpearlo. –Ahora imagina sentirte así cada día de tu vida.

Huyó de ahí sin mirar atrás. Dejaron de cenar juntos a partir de ese día.

.

.

Eyvindur desmontó de su caballo negro, Stjärnor. Se había ausentado de la capital, Steindor, durante tres semanas. Svadilfari no lo había acompañado esta vez.

Había viajado a Barad Eithel en compañía de Vanima y un grupo de macar liderados por Narog. Nulka los había recibido en su señorío con amabilidad aunque de manera frugal. La construcción de la ciudad no había sido dañada por los enanos pero había sido saqueada y Nulka estaba intentando abatir el abandono que se apoderó de ella al igual que en construir el muro que ahora la protegería. Eyvindur hubiera querido visitar Talath Dirnen y la mina Serindë, que Odín le entregó para saber de primera mano que sucedía ahí pero supuso que ese sería demasiado osado de su parte; así que se conformó con lo que Nulka le contó sobre la castellana y el capitán as, que custodiaban la ciudad vecina Gwaithr–i–Mírdain.

Al igual que en Dor–En–Ernil. Los elfos oscuros organizaron una recepción en el gran patio junto a las fuentes en vez de una cena privada, y ahí fue donde hablaron de todos los pormenores. Su estancia duró apenas cuatro días y al despedirse, curó las cicatrices de quemaduras de su Lord del Sur.

Antes de Barath Eithel, Eyvindur había ido a Artamir, a verificar las obras de ingeniería que salvarían ese año las cosechas de la población. El encargado de la obra era un elfo de luz, ansioso por demostrar su valía frente a su rey y su nuevo Lord. Estuvo en la ciudad tres días, y todo lo que emprendió lo había hecho deprisa y en cada momento procuró dejarse ver por su pueblo y escuchar su sentir. Para ese momento todo el reino sabía que había aceptado comprometerse y que era un foreldrar capaz de engendrar hijos, aunque por supuesto, sus elfos en vez de horrorizarse lo habían tomado como una señal de bien aventura de Naira Anar.

–Su alteza. –Eydís lo abordó en cuanto entró a palacio y Eyvindur lo siguió rumbo a su despacho para firmar las autorizaciones que estaban pendientes, todas tenían que ver con la distribución de los recursos, desde las fronteras hasta la construcción del observatorio. Además, tenía varias misivas, una de ellas era de Odín. Y también tenía agendado ese día al embajador vanir. Eyvindur no podía imaginarse que es lo que querría Hanne de él, pues la boda de Finduilas y Hrafn se había pospuesto para el momento en que Hjörtur pudiera acudir.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio. Leyó primero las misivas de sus embajadores, algunos le hablaban de problemas con elfos, otros con enanos y rumores que se decían en las otras cortes; pero Eyvindur apenas si las leyó pues en ese momento, el embajador vanir entró. Le entregó una misiva de parte de Hanne, y la petición de que recibiera a Hálfdan, Lord del Árbol de Oro, que era primo de Hrafn y por ende descendiente de su línea familiar; para que le conociera. O en pocas palabras, seguro que el tal Hálfdan, traería consigo una propuesta de matrimonio. Por desgracia, al anunciar su disposición a casarse sin un prometido, había dado pie a estas situaciones. Y aunque podía negarse a aceptar la propuesta, no podía decir que no a conocer a Lord Hálfdan o los vanir lo tomarían como un insulto. Que lo sería.

–Será un placer recibir la visita de Lord Hálfdan en mi corte –dijo escuetamente.

Cuando el embajador salió tras agradecerle su disposición, Eydís le contó que la reina Frigga había enviado una carta a la reina madre para anunciarle su deseo de visitar la corte. Eyvindur pensó que tal vez de eso hablaba igual la carta de Odín que seguía sin abrir.

–Alteza, las últimas cifras de muspell abatidos –le dijo mientras le entregaba un pergamino. Cuando una caravana salía de una de las ciudades, lo hacía con soldados que la custodiaban pues aún había peligro dentro del reino. Eyvindur sabía que Lord Nénime y Elemmíre estaban llegando a un conceso sobre como exterminar a los muspell restantes. No podían esperar a que Hagen volviera para hacer tal trabajo, porque era posible que no regresara jamás.

Eyvindur intentó concentrarse y no pensar en Hagen.

–¿Y mi maestro? –Le preguntó a Eydís.

–En el observatorio.

Eyvindur le había referido la negativa de Svadilfari a desposarse, el istyar pareció extrañado de ello, como si hubiera dado por hecho que la boda se iba a suceder rápidamente. Después de eso no lo había visto, debía de estar convenciendo a Svadilfari que era lo mejor para su pueblo. Y aunque Eyvindur sabía de sobra las razones por las que ese matrimonio debía efectuarse, egoístamente, estaba contento de que Svadilfari hubiera dicho que no. Por su parte no planeaba insistir en aquel tema.

Además, no había visto a su amigo desde el día en que se le propuso. Como si ninguno de los dos quisiera dar pie a que los rumores sobre su compromiso se hicieran más grandes. Pero lo extrañaba. Eyvindur jamás había sido una persona de demasiadas amistades, y se bastaba bien en soledad pero no desde la guerra. Algo había cambiado dentro de sí, y le gustaba cenar acompañado. Svadilfari le había estado enseñando a hablar la lengua oscura, hablaban de ingeniería y matemáticas, de metalurgia y astronomía, de cosas que ambos les gustaban; y por eso lamentaba haber perdido su amistad. Entendía que tal vez pudo acrecentar más su negativa a las palabras de Lord Aldor pero temía equivocarse nuevamente en su proceder, había cazado a los elfos oscuros, subestimado a los enanos y probado que su reino no era estable al caer velozmente en la guerra. Extrañaba también a su tío Luné que ante todo siempre se mostraba como si tuviera la respuesta a todos los problemas y Eyvindur se sentía sobrepasado, por eso quería confiar en lo que Lord Aldor le decía que era mejor para el reino.

–Mi rey. –Entró Lomin, la nolmë, con una jofaina. Ella estaba a cargo de su salud y aunque Eyvindur la había evitado debido a su viaje, ahora no podía hacerlo. Le hizo una reverencia y le dejó la pócima sobre el escritorio. Esa, que según, le ayudaría a estar restablecido para tener un hijo. Eyvindur sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero pensó en aquella niña irradiada de luz cuando tomó el primer trago.

"_¿Sabes lo que pasará contigo? Será como si te hicieras el Ambartanen de nuevo_." Esas palabras le llegaron de pronto, y se le hundieron profundamente al igual que cuando las escuchó. Si, lo sabía, era débil y seguramente moriría al final de su gestación. Y a pesar de aquella posibilidad, no se apartaba de aquel sendero.

–Su alteza, Lord Elemmíre desea hablar con usted, dice que no tomará mucho de su tiempo.

Eyvindur pensó que tal vez le tendría más problemas en Artamir pues no se habían visto desde que salió de la ciudad rumbó a Barad Eithel.

–Déjale pasar. –En el pasado Eyvindur siempre había contado con un guardián que le hiciera compañía, ahora ese puesto lo ocupaba el aether y por eso no necesitaba de nadie; aunque pronto tuviera que devolver la reliquia a su nicho, Eyvindur consideraba que ya no requeriría de un protector nunca más.

Elemmíre entró, muy serio. Eydís les dejó a solas y en cuanto lo hizo, Elemmíre rodeó su escritorio y se arrodilló frente a él. Aquel gesto le tomó por sorpresa.

–Por favor, no te cases con Svadilfari –le pidió. Le miró las manos pero Eyvindur no se las tendió. –En aras de la paz y la unificación hemos cedido la mitad de nuestro reino e intentamos crear lazos de amistad con aquellos que siempre nos inculcaron que eran nuestros enemigos. Pero no podemos entregarles lo más valioso y sagrado que tenemos, que eres tú. –Elemmíre le buscó las manos y se las tomó con avidez, aunque Eyvindur no respondió a aquel gesto. –Tu tío Lúne me hizo prometer que cuidaría de ti, y estoy seguro de que se opondría a esta boda, igual que tu padre; te imploro que no lo hagas. –Su última frase la había dicho con fuerza o tal vez era desesperación. –Por la memoria de ambos, no lo hagas.

–No puedo negarme a desposarme, aun cuando no sea con Svadilfari.

El rostro de Elemmíre demostró su confusión. Eyvindur sólo le había dicho a Lord Aldor que Svadilfari se había negado.

–Pero entonces tal vez haya algún otro candidato –Elemmíre se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. –En cualquier caso, prefiero saberte con Hagen que con Svadilfari.

Eso sí sorprendió a Eyvindur, si acaso también a Elemmíre que le reverenció y se marchó de su despacho sin mirar atrás.

Con Hagen, con Hagen no podía casarse. No había hablado con nadie de su discusión, se lo había callado todo, aunque eso le supuraba por dentro, como una herida perenne abierta. Le dolía todo lo que le dijo, al igual que el haber incumplido todas las promesas que le hizo: desde quererlo como si fuera su esposo hasta el que tendrían un hijo juntos.

El rey intentó responder sus misivas privadas en vez de rememorar la discusión. Abrió primero la de Lara pero no pudo concentrarse y se dijo que lo mejor era preguntarle a su madre, quien seguramente estaba enterada de los asuntos de su prima. Abrió entonces la misiva de Odín, pero no pasó de la primera línea.

–La reina madre lo espera para cenar –le recordó Eydís después de unos minutos.

Eyvindur entró a su comedor privado donde Eyriander ya lo aguardaba. Aunque siempre intentaba llegar puntual, su madre siempre terminaba esperando por él. La saludó respetuosamente y ambos se acomodaron en sus asientos. Amarië les llevó ensalada de espinacas, garbanzos y hojas de nabo, acompañada de panceta y pez ángel rebozado y crujiente; y de postre pastelillos de miel con moras.

–¿Qué es ese asunto de Lara que nunca termino de entender?

Su madre se aclaró la garganta.

–Parece estar enamorado de un lord vanir. Él la rescató cuando los mercenarios de la tormenta la perseguían, hazaña que impresionó sobremanera a Lara. Cuando aceptó ser dama de Finduilas en realidad lo hizo para estar cerca de él, y ahora este hombre llamado Lord Celtigar ha partido a Nornheim siguiendo al rey consorte Hjörtur; parece que no volverá a Vanaheim. –Eyriander hizo una pausa. –Lara pide permiso para alcanzarlo en Nornheim y que se gestionen los trámites necesarios para su boda.

Eyvindur jamás había oído que su prima se quisiera casar, o tal vez ese fuera el contenido de sus dichosas cartas que él jamás terminaba de leer. A pesar de que Lara era su prima más cercana, jamás se había entendido lo suficiente con ella.

–Así que irá en pos de él hasta Nornheim. –Eyvindur pensó que entonces los arrebatos impulsivos eran herencia de parte de la familia de su padre. –¿Y quién es este Lord?

–Lord Celtigar, le apodan la "espada sangrante" debido a su habilidad con tal arma. No tenía ningún título sino hasta la pasada guerra cuando se le condecoró. –Eyriander parecía bien informada. –Tiene dos hermanos, sin esposa, ni hijos ilegítimos. Dicen que en el arte de la guerra podía rivalizar con el fallecido Lord Tarkil y en cuanto a carácter, no he escuchado nada que sea desalentador salvo el que carece de linaje suficiente y que es un segundo lord. Pero tu prima conoce bien los requisitos para desposar a alguien tan noble como ella, le ha pedido a Hanne que lo adopte honorariamente y me ha escrito a mí para que la apoye apelando a nuestra amistad.

–Y seguramente Hjörtur recompensará a este hombre por sus servicios prestados en Nornheim y puede que sea aún mejor lord de lo que ya es. –Caviló Eyvindur. Y después se preguntó si Hanne no estaría haciendo una transacción: mandaba a Lord Hálfdan a cambio de adoptar honorariamente a Celtigar.

–¿Le otorgarías tu permiso para casarse con él?

–No veo porque negarme, si ella ya está haciendo todo lo posible por sortear los obstáculos que lo impiden. Además no la veo casándose aquí en Svartálfheim. El reino no le trae sino malos recuerdos y ha perdido relevancia política para la alianza con los elfos oscuros. El candidato tendría que ser Elemmíre, Nulka o Svadilfari que serían los hombres más adecuados para pedir su mano.

–Mal se casaría con Svadilfari siendo tu prometido. –Aquella frase de su madre, que parecía buscar indagar en lo que sucedía de su vida, le sentó mal a Eyvindur. Fue un recordatorio de porqué él no podía hacer lo que gustara con su matrimonio.

–Él no es mi prometido. Se negó. Pensé que mi maestro te lo habría contado.

–Aldor es poco propenso a contarme cosas, pero eso explica porque no ha cejado en sus reuniones con Svadilfari. –Se había quedado en silencio sin quererlo y su madre lo miraba atentamente. –Entonces enviaré misiva a Hanne y también un embajador a Nornheim para averiguar las intenciones de Lord Celtigar. Mientras, Lara deberá regresar pues debe observar las tradiciones propias de un compromiso. Me han dicho que tú también las honraras.

–Sí, aun cuando no tenga pretendiente –le dijo. Eyvindur jamás había sido adiestrado para tal ceremonia pero le habían instruido ya sobre ello. Tal como le habían señalado, debía acudir al templo a purificarse durante tres días con rezo y ayuno; y después su rostro sería cubierto con un velo para demostrar su decisión de pureza y el cuál sólo podía retirarle su prometido en la ceremonia destinada a ello.

–Me gustaría poder acompañarte –le pidió su madre. Eyvindur consintió. De pronto, entró Eydís.

–Alteza, un mensajero de Nornheim, dice que trae nuevas que debes escuchar cuanto antes. –Su madre le dirigió una mirada angustiada.

–Lo veré en mi despacho.

.

El mensajero norn aguardaba dentro, de pie, desarreglado para los cánones élficos; su aspecto hirsuto le hacía ver más como un guerrero que como un mensajero. Su rostro mostraba seriedad.

–Alteza –le hizo una reverencia escueta. Los norn jamás habían logrado adaptarse a la corte élfica. –Misiva de Hagen, de los dragones negros de Karnilla. –Y le tendió un rollo lacado que Eydís tomó por él para ponerlo sobre el escritorio, por supuesto que Eyvindur no lo leyó frente a él. El mensajero le trasmitió igual las últimas noticias. –Hagen cayó gravemente herido en la batalla de Skjatmatt… Se convirtió en dragón y quemó cuanto hubo a su paso en el yermo y en la ciudad. Devoró a Oxater, el usurpador, pero en su frenesí se topó con un enemigo armado con bombas de sahya –aquí el mensajero hizo una pausa y masculló por lo bajo pero perfectamente audible: –zorra malnacida– y luego continuó como si nada: –Hagen se tragó una bomba de sahya que le explotó en el hocico. Ahora se recupera lentamente y dicen que con gran dolor. De eso hace ocho días…

Eyvindur asintió y después le hizo un gesto para que saliera de su despacho. El mensajero lo miró impávido antes de que Eydís lo acompañara a la salida, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, Eyvindur alcanzó a escuchar lo que le decía a su secretario: "Que frío es su rey, hasta el norn más cruel se conmovería al oír que…" Y la puerta se cerró.

Eyvindur dejó de lado su rostro de estatua fría porque desde luego que le había dolido todo cuanto había oído. Deshizo velozmente el lacre y del papiro cayó sólo un pliego. La letra de Hagen le fue casi irreconocible y sólo tenía una línea. Eyvindur bajó el papel sintiendo un nudo en la garganta con muchas preguntas. ¿Una bomba de sahya? Le parecía imposible que los norn las tuvieran y más bien le pareció obra de los enanos. Y por supuesto de Haryon. Su ira creció tan velozmente como se derrumbó.

Repasó todo lo que Hagen y él se dijeron. Podía poner excusas, apelar a los insultos pronunciados y a la incomprensión, pero en el fondo lo que más deseaba era poder reconciliarse con él.

Debería escribirle de inmediato pero después tomó otra resolución. Iría él mismo en persona. Pensó en un viaje corto de un día a lo sumo pero tendría que informar de ello. No podía desaparecerse sin decir nada. No, lo mejor era no avisarle a sus lores sino mediante carta como alguna vez había hecho para con su tío. Le dejaría los pendientes más urgentes a Vanima aunque la parecía que no había ninguno y le pediría a Svadilfari que le ayudara a abrir el portal en su alcoba. Ya que no quería casarse con él, podría ayudarle con ello.

–Mi rey –se anunció Vanima conforme iba entrando a su despacho. Seguramente Eydís le había dicho dónde podía encontrarlo. Detrás de ella venía Elemmíre. Eyvindur enmascaró nuevamente su rostro. –Hay un problema que requiere de su inmediata atención. Svadilfari, Nienor y Lord Aldor ya vienen hacia acá. –Le fue diciendo, el semblante de Vanima era de suma preocupación. –Una flota de piratas atacó drakares mercantes que venían de Vanaheim y les han volado en medio del espacio –no tuvo que especificar que eran de elfos de luz para que Eyvindur lo supiera de inmediato.

–Hubo sobrevivientes, según nos informaron –dijo Elemmíre. –Narog trae a uno de ellos, para que nos cuente lo sucedido.

Lord Aldor, Svadilfari y Nienor entraron en ese momento a su despacho. Todos con semblante serio. Narog dejó entrar a un solo hombre, que iba con aspecto en verdad lamentable. Lo habían bañado y vendado, puesto ropas limpias y dado pócimas para adormecer su cuerpo pero eso no remediaba las heridas que exhibía. Todos notaron de inmediato los muñones vendados, le habían mutilado las manos. Eyvindur sintió un frío helado que le atenazaba el corazón, porque los atacantes, emularon sin que cupiera duda, lo que Telenma había hecho en el pasado.

El nombre de aquel hombre era Adanedhel. Era comerciante de Celebrant, comercializaba con los vanir y había salido con su flota antes de la guerra contra los muspell y no pudo regresar hasta que hubo terminado, sin embargo al atravesar el cosmos se había encontrado con esta flota, liderada por un tal Ragnor quien los atacó sin que mediara provocación alguna. A Adanedhel se le quebró la voz al relatarles la desesperación de las naves por huir y cómo estás se prendían en llamas o explotaban con sus familiares y amigos en su interior. No pudo continuar con el relato, aunque todos sabían cómo seguía. Lo habían capturado…

Eyvindur salió de detrás de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia Adanedhel, a quien tomó desprevenido al extenderle las manos para que le mostraras sus heridas.

–Mi rey no, estas heridas no son para sus ojos. Por favor, no, preferiría que no las viera, por favor –balbuceó el hombre.

–Silencio –le pidió Eyvindur de manera suave y las tomó. Desenredó con cuidado los vendajes, casi se diría con ternura ante la atenta mirada de sus lores. Las heridas no habían cicatrizado aún y podían verse las suturas que los sanadores habían hecho. Adanedhel sollozó de la manera más disimulada que pudo encontrar.

–Esto no hubiera pasado si Telenma… –la frase de Elemmíre se quedó a medio decir, parecía que había recapacitado en último momento sobre lo que decía.

Los rostros de Svadilfari y Vanima se desencajaron por aquella frase. Eyvindur sabía que ambos habían sido derribados por la elfa.

–¿Qué has dicho? –Le preguntó Svadilfari, casi en un tono retador, impropio de él.

–Las riñas del pasado, ahí es a donde pertenecen. –Los cortó Lord Aldor antes de que fueran a más. El istyar tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía muy serio con los acontecimientos que se acababan de suscitar. –Lo que nos debe preocupar es el presente y el futuro inmediato. Debemos tomar medidas necesarias para que estos incidentes no ocurran más.

Eyvindur dejó de escuchar lo que sus lores decían a su alrededor para concentrarse en las heridas de Adanedhel. Rozó con las yemas de los dedos las suturas, estaba seguro de que el otro no lo sintió porque estaba sedado. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba intentando hacer, era igual que en el momento en que hizo un bucle en el tiempo de Hogun para salvarle la vida: estaba improvisando.

–Man hlaruva rávëa sure –dijo Eyvindur con resolución y todo él se revistió en luz de estrellas. –Man cenuva lumbor ahosta. –Su seidh fulguró en sus manos, el aether lo recorrió, en forma de líneas negras que surcaban su piel blanca. Combinó una vez más su magia de tiempo con la curativa. El aether lo hacía mucho más poderoso, y no dudó en hacer uso de él. Las heridas de Adanedhel se abrieron en el acto. El elfo respingó pero no apartó sus brazos pues Eyvindur lo tenía sujeto fuertemente de las muñecas.

Lord Aldor se acercó hasta él para ver lo que hacía y pronto los demás lores callaron y se aproximaron también. Eyvindur abrió con su magia las heridas, enviándolas al pasado, al momento previo de haber sido mutiladas… y pronto se trazaron las primeras líneas con los huesos. Estaba restaurando las manos de Adanedhel, obligando a su cuerpo a volver al pasado y cerrando las heridas con su magia curativa.

–Por Isil… –murmuró una sorprendida Vanima. La presencia del rey parecía haberse agrandado y colmaba el espacio envolviéndolos a todos. Vanima sentía como la cimbraba, la energía oscura del aether la rodeaba, ella cerró los ojos y en medio de la negrura, bajo sus párpados, pudo ver la figura resplandeciente del rey.

Eyvindur seguía murmurando, más que para clamar por Naira Anar, para calmar a Adanedhel, que parecía al borde un colapso. Músculo, tendones y nervios, todo surgió, como si estuvieran viendo una planta que crecía rápidamente. Adanedhel alzó las manos muy sorprendido, la piel que las recubría era rosada pues acababa de generarse espontáneamente. El elfo las alzó con gesto sorprendido, apretó los puños y entonces echó a llorar sonoramente. Se arrodilló y se abrazó a las rodillas de su soberano. Eyvindur le colocó una mano en la cabeza para reconfortarlo. Estaba balbuceando algo, pero nadie logró comprender lo que decía.

Lord Aldor lo dejó un momento antes de acercarse y tomarlo por un hombro para que se pusiera en pie.

–Narog, Adanedhel necesita un poco de vino, ¿podrías ver que lo atiendan? –El guardia asintió y escoltó al elfo fuera de la estancia.

Todos los lores estaban mudos ante el poder del rey. Lord Aldor asintió con un pequeño gesto, conforme con lo que había presenciado. A Eyvindur la cabeza empezó a punzarle pero aun así, habló.

–Es indispensable que el observatorio sea terminado –dijo mirando tanto al istyar como a Svadilfari, pues era tarea de ambos. –Eso permitirá a nuestra gente viajar sin incidentes en el cosmos, tal como hacen los aesir.

Hubo un momento en el que los lores no le dijeron nada, se limitaron a contemplarlo como si fuera una aparición.

–Pero aún los aesir ocupan drakares –intervino Lady Nienor recobrando el habla.

Eyvindur asintió, consciente de que ellos tampoco podían dejar de ocuparlos.

–Lo segundo que haremos, será reconstruir nuestra flota espacial. Los drakares de la anterior siguen fondeados en el muelle de Artamir, habrá que utilizarlos. La tripulación estará conformada por elfos de ambas razas, te pido Elemmíre que inicies el enrolamiento –le ordenó. Eyvindur estaba muy consciente de que, a pesar de las minas, de la indemnización, de que Artamir y Celebrant no habían sido tocados por la guerra… seguían sin haber recursos suficientes para tenerlo todo. La flota espacial tendría que tener prioridad pero tampoco había soldados suficientes. Los elfos oscuros tenían los mismos problemas de fertilidad que sus hermanos de luz y con la guerra sufrida... Y con los muspell aún sueltos.

–He dispuesto ayuda para los heridos, están en las casas de curación del templo. –Tomó la palabra Vanima haciendo alusión a uno que honraba a Isil y a Naira Anar; y que por cierto, tampoco estaba terminado. –Ya se les ha informado a los que tienen parientes en Celebrant para que vengan a por ellos, y a los que no los tienen… he buscado quien les dé cobijo en la ciudad –la consejera real parecía saber qué hacer después de un atentado de esa magnitud.

Elemmíre estaba analizando un informe que Eydís les había proporcionado.

–Es alarmante la cantidad de drakares que tiene ese tal Ragnor.

–Tal vez podríamos intentar llegar a él por vía diplomática –dijo Svadilfari. Vanima estaba asintiendo, porque si la solución podía ser un acuerdo de paz, era mucho mejor que armar una flota que gritaba a leguas que buscaba guerra. –Nulka sería el más apropiado para la negociación. –Posiblemente porque lo conociera de su pasado mercenario.

–Quizás debamos acudir al templo de Naira Anar e Isil, para ver a los otros heridos… –le sugirió el istyar a su pupilo.

–Lo haré –aceptó Eyvindur. Estaba seguro de que, lo que hizo por Adanedhel pronto se contaría por todos lados.

Vanima lo acompañaría junto con una comitiva de ohtar. Eyvindur empezó a comprender que no podría ir esa noche a Nornheim, que su deber como rey era quedarse ahí. Tal vez podría hacer la proyección astral pero mientras salía de Steindor rumbó al templo, se dio cuenta de que su vida estaba atada a Svartálfheim y que no podía unificar a Hagen en ella. Siempre sería así, se debía primero a sus súbditos.

–No, yo soy quien lo siente. Perdóname –pensó dentro de sí. No podía ir en pos de Hagen.

.

.

Valacirca estaba a tres días de camino de las montañas Hovedoya. Cuando niños, solían pasar el verano ahí porque, aunque era un sitio igual de caluroso que Sjakkmatt, a diferencia de la capital tenía un suministro de agua abundante. A lo largo del tiempo habían surgido acueductos, piscinas públicas y privadas; fuentes y demás lujos. El invierno iniciaba pero para los norn de Valacirca, el soplo de aire frío proveniente de las montañas, les era un alivio.

Hjörtur estaba inclinado frente al espejo de agua en torno al cual crecía el jardín principal de la mansión.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves mi rey? –Inquirió Phalas, una de las primas de Karnilla.

Hjörtur se enderezó de inmediato, dijo que sí con actitud algo cohibida. Karnilla le permitió a Phalas un par de comentarios más aderezados con coquetería descarada, antes de dejarse ver.

Al notarla Hjörtur acudió a su lado. Karnilla no estaba celosa pero tampoco era tan confiada como para tolerar avances sobre su consorte, había crecido con Hagen, después de todo. Hjörtur le sonrió antes de decirle que Stánic los esperaba en la sala del concejo. Su viejo preceptor vivía en esa mansión, que ya todos empezaban a llamar "la morada de la reina", junto con el clan que le había reunido a Karnilla. La construcción era en realidad una agrupación de doce viviendas separadas por muros blancos pero conectadas a través de puertas, ventanales y jardines. Stánic se había ocupado de reagrupar nueve familias, emparentadas por línea indirecta, cuyos líderes vivirían con ellos.

"Para espiarnos e influirnos, a la vez que los vigilamos y los controlamos" pensaba Karnilla.

Tras ella iba su séquito de aesir: el general Bran, Ari y Ertan. Nunca había sido amiga de Ari durante su estancia en la corte de Asgard, pero le estaba cogiendo confianza rápidamente. En cuanto a Ertan, él le era muy querido y apreciaba que se hubiesen vuelto a encontrar.

Estaba más a gusto con estos hombres que con sus primas.

Se había traído a Nubola y a Aro para servirla. Al igual que a Agneta y a Agneir, por petición del patriarca Artabazo. Esos malnacidos eran sus prisioneros, residían encerrados a las afueras de la ciudad, pero se les daba un trato indulgente.

Cuando Karnilla consiguió llegar al salón del consejo donde Stánic la esperaba, una gran procesión de gente la seguía. Cuchicheaban en voces audibles de un tema bastante escabroso: Hagen.

Stánic la reverenció al verla llegar y Karnilla le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Y ahora déjennos a solas, que esto no es Asgard –le dijo Karnilla a su corte mandándolos, literalmente de paseo. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que le ocurriera lo mismo que a Thor y a Loki, o a Eyvindur. Este asunto de ser permanentemente observada.

Su orden no iba para Bran, Ari y Hjörtur.

–¿Dónde está Hagen? –Inquirió Stánic sentándose con la lentitud propia de su edad. El salón del concejo tenía una mesa rectangular y doce asientos disponibles, para sesiones con mayor número de participantes. Cada cual se puso cómodo. Ari les sirvió vino a todos con la diligencia que adquirió trabajando para Loki. Karnilla había dicho que no aceptaría ni guardias ni siervos en ese recinto. No se le olvidaba que su propia escolta trató de envenenarla.

–En la ciudad –respondió Hjörtur, –Celtigar lo acompaña.

Karnilla tomó asiento y fijó su mirada en los presentes sin una pisca de vergüenza.

Habían abandonado Skjatmatt una semana atrás. Karnilla había dejado un gobernador a cargo de la ciudad, escogió al más neutral que Hjörtur y ella pudieron hallar: Artabazo, de los zorros de Vantaa, antiguo partidario de Oxater. Los valedores de Karnilla principalmente, Prhaates el padre de Nubola, se opusieron a esa decisión. Pero en la capital el clan de Prhaates, llamado los escorpiones armados, era muy odiado. Hubiera corrido sangre demasiado pronto y Karnilla necesitaba estabilidad. Era imposible complacer a todo el mundo, así que Hjörtur y ella ni siquiera lo intentaron.

Luego de empoderar a Artabazo, anunció que la nueva capital sería Valacirca, eso fue en parte consejo de Bran, pues esa ciudad era geográficamente más conveniente, pero la principal razón fue que Karnilla le tenía más cariño a ese lugar.

Su último deber antes de abandonar Sjakkmatt fue flagelar a Hagen. Tuvo que hacerlo sobre un tablado elevado para tal propósito. Delante de los líderes de todos los clanes que por fin hincaron rodilla ante ella; y de todo el vulgo aglomerado para mirar. Luego de que su hermano fue herido, Karnilla lo había cuidado hasta que terminó de regenerarse. Aunque lo amaba y lo necesitaba; lo primero que hizo cuando el rostro de Hagen volvió a ser el de siempre, fue reprenderlo por haber matado a Oxater.

"_En el momento en que huyó probó que era débil, ya no era necesario matarlo_". Le recriminó Karnilla. "_Y ahora mis zorros, mis serpientes, mis anzures, mis dragones, todos dicen que tú deberías ser el rey. Quieren que abdique a tu favor Hagen, ¿por qué lo hiciste?_"

"_Perdí la cabeza_" le respondió él con su cara de haber cometido un pequeño desliz inocente, esa que le ponía a Kaarina cuando llegaban a cobrar lo que había robado cuando Hagen era niño. Karnilla lo había mirado muy dolida. Y fue entonces que él le salió con esta idea: "_Castígame. Demuéstrales que ni siquiera un dragón, ni siquiera un familiar tuyo, ni siquiera tu campeón invicto puede desafiarte. Hazme azotar_".

"_Eres un idiota_" le dijo Karnilla. Pero Hagen le insistió en que era buena idea y en que él era el primero en estar de acuerdo con llevarla a cabo. Si Hagen no le fuera tan querido, no dudaría en tomar la sugerencia por buena. "_Tendría que hacerlo yo misma para probar que tengo más cojones que todos mis hombres; y eso no pasará así que deja de insistir_".

Y no insistió. Nada más se lo dijo a Bran y a Hjörtur. Bran, que ya llevaba años viviendo en Nornheim dijo que era buena idea. Hjörtur preguntó a Karnilla si en efecto esta propuesta resolvería la situación y ella dijo que sí.

Así que lo hizo.

Cuanto lloró en el hombro de Hjörtur esa noche. Delante de su pueblo y de los clanes, no dudó en ejecutar la sentencia y no se contuvo. Ella no era muy diestra usando el látigo. Le pidió a uno de los vanir que le instruyera un poco. Karnilla no sabía que aquello requería de cierta técnica para no lesionar de más, para prolongar la situación. Le dio cincuenta azotes a Hagen en público y luego lloró en privado por cada uno de ellos.

Pero no era sólo por eso, por haber castigado a alguien a quien amaba tanto. Sino porque en ese momento comprendió por fin que un rey no es dueño de sí mismo. Y eso quedaría para siempre grabado en su corazón.

"_¡Esta no soy yo!_" Le dijo a Hjörtur mientras él la consolaba.

Delante de Hjörtur, de Bran y de Celtigar; Hagen hizo bromas y se ofreció a repetir el espectáculo en Valacirca si hacía falta. No sería así. Ella no podría soportar pasar por lo mismo nuevamente. Karnilla era una sanadora, herir a alguien con sus propias manos le era impensable. Tenía pesadillas en las que veía a Hagen con el torso desnudo sujetándose a un poste de madera para no flaquear mientras ella lo azotaba.

–Los he convocado hoy –empezó a hablar Karnilla dejando de lado sus truculentos recuerdos, –porque Hagen me ha pedido que le permita residir aquí, en Nornheim. Desea que le devuelva la ciudadanía que en su momento Larus y Odín le quitaron.

–Actualmente es un svartá –dijo Stánic. –¿Qué opina su rey de esto?

–Eyvindur lo ha exiliado –explicó Hjörtur. –Piensa desposarse pronto y debe proteger el honor de quien elija.

Todos asintieron.

–La fuerza de Hagen no debe desdeñarse en los tumultuosos tiempos que corren –opinó Bran. –Me parece bien.

Esto no era Asgard. No les estaba pidiendo su voto, sólo su opinión. Karnilla le apretó una mano a Hjörtur.

–No sólo le daré la ciudadanía. Le devolveré su título de príncipe y lo pondré en la línea de sucesión. Irá después de los hijos que Hjörtur y yo lleguemos a tener, pero estará en ella. –Stánic negó e inclusive Bran lo hizo. Así que mejor empezó con el que parecía neutral. –¿Qué opinas Ari?

El joven lo caviló un poco más. Desde que llegó a Nornheim meditaba cada palabra que decía. Seguro que Odín lo descojonaba vivo como hiciera una tontería.

–Acabas de vencer a un pretendiente al trono y castigaste a Hagen públicamente para dejar en claro que sólo tú mandas. No entiendo porqué entonces, ensalzarías a quien te ocupaste en humillar. Hagen es leal a ti pero su imprudencia es conocida por todos, lo estarías elevando a una posición desde donde podría serte un incordio.

–Y podrías verte obligada a ser severa con él nuevamente –apuntó Stánic.

–Esposo mío, ¿tú que dices?

–Hazlo –respondió Hjörtur. –Es tu familia y te ayudó a ganarle a Oxater. Los norn consideran los lazos familiares más importantes que ningún otro.

–Esto no es para resarcirle el que lo hayas azotado, ¿cierto? –Inquirió Bran. El general aesir era un fiestero, mujeriego y tan borracho como el norn que más; pero tenía una mente ágil. Karnilla tomó nota de ello.

–No. –Replicó ella con firmeza. –No del todo –lo segundo le salió con algo de vacilación. Sus hombres intercambiaron miradas unos con otros. –Hagen jamás me traicionaría intentando derrocarme.

–Alteza Hjörtur, –intervino Stánic. –¿Alguna vez pusiste en duda la lealtad de tu tío Ausmünd?

Hjörtur enrojeció hasta las orejas.

–No. –Respondió. –Pero él era mayor que nosotros, más inteligente y versado en política; y había anhelado el trono desde antes de que mi hermano y yo naciéramos.

Karnilla le sonrió complacida.

–Entonces no se hable más de este tema –lo zanjó Ari viendo que no mellarían la resolución de Karnilla. –Hablemos de otra cosa. La ceremonia para coronarlos está planeada para dentro de un mes. El tesoro real está prácticamente vacío, su majestad Odín ofrece un préstamo para solventar la ceremonia con el fasto que amerita. No acudirá en persona, pues sabe que su presencia junto a los nuevos reyes causaría descontento. Tengo el presupuesto que preparó la tesorera Sula, contiene las cifras y los intereses que se manejarían…

.

–Es una mujer hermosísima, será una esposa maravillosa. –Le estaba diciendo Hagen a Celtigar.

Andaban por la ciudad de Valacirca. Un lugar que no resultó tan perjudicado por la guerra con los aesir primero, y por las peleas internas entre clanes después. Estaban sentados en bancas de madera dispuestas al aire libre, en uno de los puestos de comida que abundaban desperdigados por doquier.

El estoico capitán vanir empinó su vaso de vino de palma. Una bebida muy barata y abundante. No rivalizaba con los vinos vanir afrutados, ni con el vino élfico de aroma suave y escasa acidez; pero se servía cargado de especias cuyos sabores estaban bien equilibrados y eso lo volvía único.

–Otro –le dijo Celtigar a la mesera que estaba tras la barra de madera. –¿Irás a la boda? –Preguntó Celtigar.

–Quizás. Es en Asgard, dónde no soy persona grata, pero tendrían que recibirme si me place ir porque Karnilla oficializará mi nobleza –Hagen dijo la última palabra con desprecio, de hecho se giró y escupió al suelo. –Cómo sea, quiero estar ahí.

–Habrá que preparar un regalo apropiado. –Hagen asintió. –Conozco unos mercaderes alfh que tienen hermosas telas, de antes de la guerra de los cuatro reinos.

–Pensé en darle sedas midgardianas, conozco a alguien que comercia con ese reino. –Héroïque se merecía sólo lo mejor.

–Deberías darle joyas de hechura élfica. –Hagen se hizo el sordo y Celtigar se acordó de que no había que mencionarle a los svartá.

–Estoy preparando el juramento del hermano. No se lo hice a Hjörtur pero a este gran maestre Velaryon, sí que se lo voy a aplicar. –Celtigar asintió. Los vanir no ponían por escrito esta promesa norn: "te mataré como a un perro si haces sufrir a mi hermana. Si no la satisfaces, la proteges, la sustentas y la respetas, te las verás con mi acero". Porque los vanir se conducían en secreto en muchos aspectos y este era uno de ellos; pero estaba más que de acuerdo con que debía hacerse. Había visto a Héroïque y conocía al gran maestre que le eligieron por esposo. No parecía haber peligro ahí pero nunca se sabía.

Un chiquillo apareció corriendo pregonando un duelo. Iba gritando los nombres de dos que estaban por luchar en la plaza.

–¿Duelo a muerte? –Inquirió Celtigar cuyo dominio del norn no era muy bueno todavía.

–No –repuso Hagen. –Es más, por diversión. Se hacen apuestas por ver quién es el más fuerte. –Hagen apuró su trago y apartó lejos de él la carne que dejó a medias. –Vamos –le dijo a Celtigar mientras lo miraba evaluadoramente.

–¿A dónde?

–A la riña. Ya sé que Hjörtur te mandó conmigo para vigilarme, ni creas por un solo segundo que me engañaste. Así que me debes una. Nadie querrá luchar en mi contra pero tú pareces un alfeñique, se confinarán.

Celtigar le lanzó una mirada hosca a Hagen mientras se sacaba algo de carne entre los dientes con el tenedor.

–Cincuenta, cincuenta –exigió Celtigar.

–Setenta, treinta, después de todo es con mi dinero con el que vamos a apostar.

.

Nubola se cepilló el cabello dejándoselo suave poco a poco, estaba con Phalas. Era más afín a esta que a la aseñorada Aro. Las dos eran jóvenes, solteras e hijas de grandes señores. Eran el equivalente a una princesa para los norn. Se estaban riendo mientras se acicalaban. Compartían habitación en el segundo piso de la mansión.

Escucharon un fuerte estruendo en el patio, había música, risotadas y el sonido del trajinar en el jardín. Las dos acudieron al balcón y se asomaron.

–Nuestro gran campeón, tiró tantos dientes hoy como para hacerse un collar –estaba diciendo Hagen mientras le alzaba un brazo en señal de victoria a Celtigar.

El general Bran, Ertan, Tristán y un nutrido corro de vanir les habían salido al encuentro. Por lo que se decía, Nubola comprendió que Celtigar había vencido en un torneo por apuestas. Al parecer se habían traído a otros peleadores y un montón de jovencitas de esas que siempre van donde los hombres se divertían.

–¿Son rameras? –Inquirió Nubola.

–No, pero casi –repuso Phalas.

Era claro que Hagen y Celtigar tenían intenciones de festejar su victoria. Ya había siervos poniendo mesas, sillas, desplegando manteles y la cubertería. El general Bran de pronto tenía una copa en la mano, cómo si hubiera brotado en ella.

–Vístete, hay que unirnos a la fiesta –dijo Phalas pero Nubola no se movió del balcón. Se quedó en su sitio mirando a Hagen hasta que éste pareció intuir su mirada y volteó en su dirección. Phalas soltó una risa tonta.

–¡Nubola! –Le gritó Hagen separándose de los demás y plantándose bajo su balcón. –Ven –le gritó.

–No –replicó Nubola.

–Ven –repitió Hagen.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque te lo estoy pidiendo yo. –Nubola se carcajeó y con un ademán desdeñoso entró en la habitación.

–¿Qué haces? Pensé que le querías –la amonestó Phalas.

–No me ha domado como para exigirme que le siga –replicó Nubola. –Además, he aprendido que un hombre no se esforzará jamás por conquistarte si le pones todo en bandeja de plata.

–Pero eres virgen, ¿dónde has aprendido tal cosa si no tienes experiencia?

–De mis hermanas –explicó. –Si Hagen quiere que le haga compañía tendrá que hacer más que gritarme a mitad del jardín.

Phalas se rió mientras decía algo de que Nubola era terrible. Por su parte ella no iba a perderse el festejo debido al proceder de su amiga. Se arregló velozmente y dejó a Nubola sola.

Pasaron las horas pero Hagen no acudió a ella. La joven pensó que quizás había errado su cálculo pero el orgullo le impidió unirse a los juerguistas. El volumen de sus risas era cada vez más alto y juraría que escuchó el sonido de una pelea velozmente sofocada. De pronto alguien cantaba. Era el general Bran, que entonaba la balada del hombre de la luna a todo pulmón y no tan desafinadamente como uno esperaría.

Entre tal exhibición melómana llamaron a su puerta. Nubola se acercó sin abrir.

–Soy yo –le dijo la voz de Hagen arrastrando en algo las sílabas.

–¿Qué quieres? –Replicó Nubola aún sin abrir.

–No seas así, no te portes con tanta malicia para conmigo. Déjame verte. –Ella sonrió complacida pero no dejó que eso se reflejara en su voz.

–No me muestro ante cualquiera que venga a mis aposentos, sin importar lo mucho que me reproche.

–Pero yo no soy cualquiera. Yo soy yo. Abre Nubola, no me tortures.

Y ella así lo hizo. Hagen la agarró por la cintura y la alzó en vilo con facilidad. Nubola respingó. Demostrando su pericia, Hagen no tardó nada en comenzar a besarla mientras empujaba la puerta con un pie.

En el sabor de su boca, ella supo que estaba beodo.

–¿Qué piensas que haces? –Le dijo con seriedad.

–Lo que debí hacer el día en que te conocí, cuando tu padre nos obsequió con su compañía. –Nubola negó zafándose de sus brazos.

–Esa oferta expiró junto con la guerra, no te creas que porque padre dijo: Aquí están mis hijas; las hijas no tienen una opinión propia respecto a quien se entregan.

–Me duele la cabeza, ¿podemos dejar estos diálogos de amantes para después? –Replicó Hagen y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

–Si estás indispuesto márchate.

–Ya lo creo que lo estoy, excepto para una cosa.

–¿Cuál? –Hagen la miró recorriéndola de los pies a la cabeza, su deseo era visible.

–Para el amor –Nubola se rió. Para alguien que acababa de decir que no estaba de humor para el jugueteo, Hagen parecía más que dispuesto. –Ven Nubola.

–Ven tú –contraatacó ella. Hagen negó pero sonreía. Se puso de pie y se le aproximó despacio.

–No me sorprende que sigas virgen. Con este carácter que muestras no habrá quien tenga ganas de yacer contigo.

–Sí que los ha habido. No ha sido por falta de oportunidad sino por decisión propia. Estoy esperando.

–¿Por el hombre que elija tu corazón? ¿Por un valiente digno de ti?

–No. –Ella se carcajeó sin ningún empacho. –Pasaste demasiado tiempo entre elfos. Esperaba por alguien que pueda satisfacerme plenamente. Si me daré a alguien que sea uno que valga para la faena.

Hagen asintió encantado con lo que ella decía.

–Pues aquí me tienes, te aseguro que habrá valido la pena –y diciendo eso, volvió a apoderarse de su boca.

Hagen la izó sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento. La condujo a la cama con facilidad y se acomodó sobre ella sin aplastarla con su peso. Las manos de Hagen alcanzaron los senos turgentes de la joven. Se los masajeó sin ningún empacho. Se estaba relamiendo de gusto.

–¿Extrañaste un cuerpo como el mío?

–Sí –fue la sincera respuesta. Mientras las manos de Hagen pasaban de sus senos a sus caderas. Él volvió a besarla y siguió tocándola, desnudándola de a poco. Sin embargo sus manos eran torpes por momentos, tocándola con caricias amoldadas a otro cuerpo de proporciones bien diferentes.

–Espera –le pidió ella apartándose un poco al sentir la erección de Hagen contra uno de sus muslos. –Espera. –Hagen se apartó un poco, se veía ansioso por tomar lo que deseaba y ella sintió algo de temor. –Aún no estoy lista.

Hagen le metió una mano entre las piernas para confirmar lo que dijo y ella se sintió insultada por la brusquedad de su gesto. Le atrapó las manos a Hagen.

–Es por esto que detesto acostarme con vírgenes. No tengo paciencia para estas demoras.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente.

–Quizás es que se te ha olvidado como amar a una doncella. Tal vez tu elfo era tan impaciente como tú pero yo… –Se quedó callada ante el semblante de Hagen. Tenía una expresión tan dolida que a Nubola se le olvidó que lo estaba reprendiendo.

–Tienes razón. Se me ha olvidado como hacer esto a la buena. Ya no tengo más ternura ni dedicación que ofrecer.

Nubola entendió algo tarde que había sido un error mencionar al rey elfo. Se veía que le había dado y bien a Hagen, dado que estaba ahí, borracho, con media erección marcada en los pantalones y una doncella virgen; y en vez de hacer algo se ponía a filosofar.

Hagen se levantó para ir a la puerta.

–¿Me vas a dejar así? –Inquirió ella airadamente.

–Pues sí, de pronto se me han quitado las ganas de follar. –Dijo Hagen como casualmente avanzando. Nubola se le interpuso e intentó abrazarlo para atraerlo de vuelta a ella pero Hagen la desdeñó apartándola de su camino. La doncella ya había colmado su cuota de insultos que podía tolerar.

–Lo que quieres es que te pongan el culo, maricón.

–Lo que quiero es meterla sin tener que oír sandeces.

–Pues entonces tu puta élfica debe haber sido la más silenciosa… –de repente Nubola se encontró a sí misma contra una pared, con una de las manos de Hagen tapándole la boca con un agarre de hierro. Ella gimió temiendo que Hagen fuera a golpearla; pero él no hizo eso sino que deslizó su mano libre entre sus piernas.

–Estás mojada –le dijo Hagen. –No me gustan las mujeres que van de puras, exigiéndome que me esfuerce por ellas, cuando tienen tantas ganas como yo de follar.

La soltó y ella lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. Hagen ni siquiera pestañeó.

–Él era sincero, hasta para decirme que no –murmuró Hagen alejándose. –Él sí pegaba duro.

.

Soñó con Eyvindur esa noche y despertó sintiéndose muy raro. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía hambre, estaba sediento y otros síntomas de la resaca; pero lo que realmente le incordiaba era la pesadez en su pecho. Como si en vez de corazón tuviera plomo rellenándolo.

–Buenos días –lo saludó una voz de mujer.

–Me carga –murmuró enderezándose y rogando que no se tratase de Nubola. Tenía la vaga idea de haber discutido con ella la noche anterior aunque no recordaba bien cómo había ido la cosa. Lo que menos necesitaba para comenzar su día era una pelea.

–Bebe –le dijo la voz de Karnilla al tiempo que le ponía enfrente un tarro con una poción de color verdoso.

–Bendita seas –le dijo Hagen con genuina gratitud. Empinó la poción con grandes tragos y se sintió mejor en el acto.

–De nada. Ya envíe algo para Bran, Celtigar y otro montón de gente.

–¿Ertan?

–Se retiró temprano con Ari.

–Ah sí –dijo Hagen recordando un poco. –¿Crees que Celtigar esté en disposición de salir de nuevo? –Karnilla bufó y Hagen intuyó que no se iba a librar de una ración de recriminaciones por desayuno.

–No traigas el festejo a nuestro hogar.

–No, mi reina. –Karnilla fue magnánima y lo dejó ahí.

.

–Karnilla –le dijo Aro que era para todos los efectos su ayuda de cámara. –Te buscan. –El ceremonial norn difícilmente podría llamarse tal, pero Karnilla no quería que la gente tuviera que agendar para verla, ni que Aro le hiciera una lista de audiencias. Ari se conducía de esa manera y por ello los norn lo detestaban. No les causaba aversión saber que Ertan era su amante, su romance era público y nada vituperado. Pero la manera de trabajar de Ari, formal y cronométrica los ponía de malas. Lo toleraban porque Ari manejaba el dinero de Karnilla, sólo por eso, que sí no…

"El linchamiento colectivo aún se práctica en nuestro reino" le advirtió Karnilla, luego de que Ari mandara a paseo a Merak, el líder de las serpientes negras de Rovaniemi, el cual quería un préstamo algo elevado y además tenía malas referencias, pero seguía siendo más hombre que Ari, así que no entendió porque su petición fue declinada, cosas de la política que sólo puedes ver en Nornheim.

Karnilla acababa de enviar una carta a Asgard mediante Ari. Estaba dirigida a Sif pero su contenido no era secreto: era su refrendo del embarazo de Loki. Los aesir eran muy extraños, resultaba que Loki no podía estar embarazado sin el permiso del médico de la familia real.

Aro le fue diciendo a Karnilla que en realidad tenían un visitante que quería ver a Hagen, se trataba de un elfo.

–¿Eyvindur? –Aro se encogió de hombros, ella no lo conocía.

–Es muy hermoso a la vista y parece salido de una leyenda antigua, quizás sea él.

–Le voy a cantar sus verdades –dijo Karnilla con bastante resolución. Hagen le había referido las condiciones de su rompimiento. Esencialmente Eyvindur había puesto a Hagen en su lugar: era el amante real que debía satisfacerlo pero no estorbarle. Y ahora le estorbaba.

¿Dónde había quedado su promesa de tratar a Hagen como si fuera su consorte? Pura palabrería, y luego le preguntaban a Karnilla porque se tomaba el asunto del amor con cautela.

Karnilla entró en la sala de audiencias. Un espacio donde cabrían a gusto doscientas personas. Era bien pequeña comparada con la sala dorada en Asgard a la que le podías meter fácilmente cinco mil personas sin que se dieran con los codos al moverse. La sala era blanca, de adornos sencillos y grande ventanales para que circulara el viento durante el sofocante verano; y con una chimenea en una de las esquinas para calentar el recinto en invierno. Había dos tronos idénticos, de madera oscura y adornos de oro, Karnilla había mandado replicar el original para que Hjörtur presidiera las audiencias junto con ella. No había cortinajes pesados ni puertas ocultas.

Karnilla ni siquiera se planteó ir a sentarse en el trono, se quedó de pie a mitad del recinto, su visitante hincó una rodilla, un saludo que ningún norn le daba.

–Majestad. Es un placer para mí estar en tu presencia y ser bienvenido en tu reino –dijo el elfo con tanta solemnidad que Karnilla sintió que la hospitalidad de su mansión dejaba mucho que desear.

–Mae govannen, Belegaer –lo saludó y le indicó que se pusiera de pie. Notó entonces que el elfo iba solo. Había un baúl de viaje tras él. El elfo se apresuró a sacar un presente para ella el cual le tendió con una sonrisa. –De parte de mi rey –dijo Belegaer.

Karnilla estaba un poco confundida pero lo aceptó de buen grado. Abrió una caja lacada y halló en su interior un par de argollas doradas. Había algo en el liso del metal que le resultaba hermoso, alzó una con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran unos diminutos brazaletes. Se trataba de Gleipnir, el sello para Jörmundgander. Eyvindur se lo hacía llegar tal como había prometido para que ella lo terminara. Karnilla le pasó una mano encima ordenándoles que mostraran a su creador, la estrella de cinco puntas de Eyvindur y la serpiente coronada de Svadilfari se dejaron ver fugazmente.

–Hantale –dijo Karnilla volviendo a guardar las argollas. –Eyvindur te envió entonces.

–No, mi hermosa reina. Yo decidí acudir y su alteza me confió con este encargo. Vine porque supe preocupantes noticias respecto a la situación aquí en Nornheim. Nos congratulamos por tu victoria sobre el usurpador Oxater, y rezamos a las nornas porque tu reinado sea prolífico; sin embargo, supimos que Hagen cayó en combate gravemente herido.

Karnilla estuvo a punto de decir: oh eso.

En cambio le hizo una señal a Aro para que se acercara a tomar Gleipnir.

–Eres un buen amigo, haz viajado muy lejos para ver a Hagen. Te ofrezco hospedaje en esta mi casa, mandaré a buscarlo, aunque puede que demore en acudir, pasa mucho tiempo en la ciudad más que entre estos muros. Pero claro, es un dragón después de todo, no se le puede mantener encerrado entre paredes por cómodas que sean.

Belegaer la miró y titubeó un poco antes de decirle que:

–En Enya, rara vez salía y nunca por más de un par de horas. –Los dos se miraron con caras de circunstancias.

–Es que entonces lo que quería contemplar estaba dentro del castillo.

–Perdóname alteza, no debería incordiarte, bien puedo acudir a por él en persona. Nunca antes he estado en Nornheim y esta es una oportunidad muy buena de conocer más de tu reino.

–Veré que alguien vaya contigo para que no te pierdas –ni te roben.

.

–¡Bran! ¿Conoces a Merak? –Inquirió Hagen al tiempo que le ponía un tarro de cerveza al generalísimo. Bran tenía la barba llena de canas y había engordado desde la guerra de los cuatro reinos pero su presencia aún imponía.

–Lo conozco, esta serpiente nos dio bastante batalla, hijo de puta, era del bando de Oxater, ¿qué hace aquí?

El aludido era un hombretón bastante alto, llevaba el cabello trenzado y una barba que rebasaba su barbilla por varios centímetros.

–¿Es que no sabes aesir? Ya no hay Oxater, ahora todos somos dragones de Karnilla. –Se expresaban en la lengua común. –Aunque ninguno más dragón que Hagen.

–Es bueno con la lengua. –Opinó alguien.

–Que se la meta donde le quepa –repuso Bran empinando el codo. –Muy buena –dijo a propósito de la cerveza. –Es de casa –añadió con un dejo de nostalgia.

Estaban en una de las casas de placer más famosas de Valacirca, llamada "la rosa azul". La decoración era obviamente azul y había rosas dispuestas en muchos jarrones. Las chicas de ahí que no andaban desnudas, iban vestidas de manera que sólo sus manos y sus rostros quedaban al descubierto, pero la caída de la tela con la que estaban ataviadas se ceñía de tal manera a sus cuerpos, que se les podía adivinar hasta el ombligo; por cierto, ninguna usaba ropa interior. Había variedad para elegir, e inclusive varios jovencitos.

Bran ya se había cepillado a un par de chicas, estaba rehidratándose para un nuevo asalto. Merak alzó los brazos llamando a todos a guardar silencio. Era apenas mediodía pero no faltaban clientes que empezaban la faena temprano. No todos iban ahí a follar, algunos se contentaban con mirar y otros con beber o apostar. Merak habló en la lengua común, pues Bran no era el único aesir presente. Igual estaba Tristán, el segundo de la guardia que Ari se había traído y un puñado de capitanes hired.

–Hoy me he enterado de que Nornheim ha recobrado a su príncipe –dijo la serpiente, aunque de hecho esa noticia ya se había desperdigado por toda la ciudad. –Quiero brindar por Hagen, nuestro dragón negro, el primero y el auténtico. –Sus palabras bien podrían ser una afrenta para Karnilla. Hagen miró con expresión agria a Merak el cual añadió: –Y por nuestra hermosa reina que cuenta con tan formidable campeón –añadió para que su brindis no tuviera tintes políticos. Las copas fueron vaciadas de golpe y rellenadas con celeridad. Merak alcanzó de la mano a una jovencita de cabellos larguísimos, que le caían como cortina por debajo de las nalgas. Iba desnuda, o casi, su vestimenta era un dibujo que la cubría, se trataba de un entramado de flores que iban desde sus muslos, sobre su abdomen y espalda, y por encima de sus senos. –Nuestra peonía es la mejor –dijo Merak en su aesir algo rudimentario. La mencionada sonrió. Se le marcaban los hoyuelos al hacerlo.

–Mi príncipe, ven conmigo.

–Yo invito –le dijo Merak a Hagen el cual se veía embelesado.

–Que generoso –dijo Bran y se frotó la barbilla, indicando que era un lamebotas. Merak soltó una risotada.

–Me agradas general, pero no soy lo que dices, soy un alma dadivosa. ¡Yo invito a todos! Una ronda a mi cuenta –gritó.

Hubo vítores y revuelo de copas, de ropas y de piernas. Hagen agarró a la Peonía por la cintura y ella le indicó el camino a la alcoba.

.

Karnilla dejó fluir el hilo rojo desde sus manos. Estaba silenciosa y concentrada dentro de su alcoba. Se había recluido ahí, dónde nadie, excepto Hjörtur, podía entrar. Su hechizo onduló perdiéndose de vista. Loki se había ido donde ella ya no podía intuirlo pero el hecho de que pudiera conjurar el hilo con que estaban atados le decía que su viejo amigo seguía con vida.

Ya antes había hecho esto, con el mismo resultado frustrante. Sus esfuerzos por brindarle auxilio resultaban infructuosos. Ella tenía dietarios de los pacientes con condiciones extrañas, de los cuáles había aprendido mucho. Por supuesto que tenía uno respecto a la gestación de Hërin; sacando cuentas, sabía que Loki había demorado un año en estado de gravidez. Ese plazo se cumplía la siguiente semana. Unió sus manos y canturreó por lo bajo, en una lengua que no era norn, sino algo primario y olvidado, una canción que era un legado de las doulas.

Estaba invocando a la reina de todas las brujas, la gran madre, la diosa que los norn veneraban en secreto: Jörð.

La alcoba se oscureció en penumbras, la sombra de Karnilla se alargó más allá de la forma de su cuerpo. Karnilla intuyó la presencia de Jörð. Nunca antes le había hablado, su abuela Kaarina solía recomendarle ser precavida con esta deidad, tan amorosa para con los norn como impredecible.

–Jörð, mi diosa –rezó a la gran madre. –Haz que vuelva a mí a tiempo. Tú que amparas a todas las gestantes, haz que Loki vuelva pronto. Regrésanos a ambos, a Thor y a él. Te lo ruego.

Su sombra no le respondió. No se puede exigirle respuesta a los dioses tan sólo conformarte con que te hayan escuchado. El hechizo era muy difícil de mantener, se agotó y la claridad del día volvió a su alcoba. Su sombra volvió a la forma que debía.

Karnilla se dio un momento para recobrarse. Ya casi era la hora de los suplicantes, debía escuchar muchas peticiones. Hjörtur llamó a la puerta aunque ella le había dicho que no tenía que hacer eso. Su esposo venía a por ella para acudir juntos donde su pueblo. Se dieron un beso sin vacilar y él la tomó de la mano. Karnilla aún no estaba embarazada, no había querido intentarlo en plena guerra contra Oxater, por lo que se preparaba pociones que inhibieran ese aspecto de su naturaleza, pero ahora la idea le rondaba por la cabeza. Aún no se lo decía a Hjörtur, a veces aún lo encontraba demasiado joven, y entonces se recordaba que ella no era tan mayor como siempre pensaba.

.

Belegaer irrumpió en la Rosa Azul escoltado por un norn con el cual le costaba mucho entenderse, le tomó algunos minutos comprender que el siervo que Karnilla le había asignado por guía quería un pago por su labor. Belegaer se permitió obsequiarlo con veinte sous, por la cara de su guía adivinó que fue muy generoso.

El interior del lugar era espacioso y confortable. En la calle el clima estaba fresco, nada que molestara a Belegaer, proveniente de un reino más templado, pero al interior del local, el ambiente estaba caldeado. Una joven no tardó en abordarlo hablando aesir.

–Bienvenido, nunca habíamos tenido un elfo en estos lugares. Nuestras damas estarán encantadas de conocerlo. –Por supuesto que sabía que estaba en un lupanar.

–Busco a alguien.

–Nuestra Peonía está ocupada, pero nuestra Azucena es tan complaciente como ella.

–No, no busco compañía, sino a un amigo. Me dijeron que está aquí, su nombre es Hagen, no sé si…

–El dragón negro –lo atajó ella en el acto. –Sígueme.

Belegaer fue tras ella prácticamente mirándose los pies debido a la abundancia de fogosidad que había en ese lugar. Inclusive atisbó parejas amándose con abandono encima de cojines dispuestos en el suelo, sin mayor privacidad que un velo, que escasamente cubría sus cuerpos o disimulaba los sonidos que emitían.

Hagen estaba acomodado entre cojines. Estaba entretenido en un juego de cartas. Las apuestas habían sido colocadas en una bandeja al centro de todos, se veía que estaban jugándose cantidades bastante serias de dinero. Su amigo tenía a una chica sentada sobre sus piernas. Iba desnuda y repartía generosamente besos y caricias sobre Hagen a cada tanto.

Hagen alzó la mirada y notó su presencia. Se levantó quitándose a la chica del regazo. Fue a Belegaer y lo abrazó. Olía a alcohol, a tabaco y a sudor. Belegaer se echó hacia atrás.

–Dichosos los ojos. –Le dijo Hagen. –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Estoy tomándome un descanso de mis deberes y decidí visitarte, me da gusto encontrarte con bien. –Hagen se carcajeó atronadoramente, le dio varias palmadas a Belegaer que por poco y lo tiran sobre los demás compañeros de juerga. Hagen se puso a presentárselos. El elfo no conocía a ninguno, excepto a Tristán el cual venía de una de las alcobas con cara de relajación sospechosa.

Belegaer recibió más abrazos por parte del aesir. Muy pronto fue instalado entre Hagen y Tristán. Le ofrecieron una bebida y de repente estaba metido en el juego de cartas junto con Merak y Bran. Le ofrecieron una mujer en el acto para que lo atendiese.

–No, no, estoy agradecido pero no podría… –se excusó Belegaer ante la bonita joven que le habían llevado. Los anfitriones se tomaron su "no podría" por un "no podría con una mujer". En minutos le llevaron jovencito delgado, de piel inmaculada, este tenía el cabello castaño claro y lo llevaba atado en la nuca. Iba vestido con un quitón muy muy corto y varias joyas le engalanaban las muñecas y las orejas. Belegaer volvió a protestar pero Merak y Bran estaban hartos de quejas y así se lo hicieron saber a gritos. El chico acabó sentado junto a Belegaer, le escanciaba vino en su copa, le daba besos en la mejilla y le acariciaba el cabello. –No puedo concentrarme en el juego –se quejó el elfo.

–Llévatelo a la cama, una vez que te los follas dejan de parecerte tan sublimes –habló Bran con una pipa entre los dientes.

Belegaer no volvió a decir nada sobre su efebo.

Hagen y él prácticamente no pudieron conversar de nada que no fuera el juego. A su parranda se le iba sumando más y más gente. De pronto Celtigar estaba ahí, luego había más norn, más vanir, menos ases. La gente se perdía de vista rumbo a los cuartos. El general as se llevó dos chicas a la cama. Merak y Hagen resultaron ser muy buenos con la baraja, así que aquellos que iban desplumando se retiraban y más gente ocupaba sus puestos.

El alcohol jamás escaseaba y Belegaer encontró que el chico que le invitaron era muy útil. Traducía para Belegaer cuando la gente se olvidaba de hablar aesir y empezaban a vociferar en norn. Le explicaba quién era quien y también lo atendió muy bien. No sólo porque le servía vino, sino también porque le llevaba comida y además espiaba las cartas de Merak por encima de su hombro.

–Si quisieras algo más, soy muy flexible –le dijo el chico a Belegaer.

–No, no, no –Belegaer se sonrojó hasta las orejas y el chico le sonrió de una manera que le hizo recordar a Amarië. –Todo está bien, quédate conmigo pero no necesito de tus servicios carnales.

Salieron de ahí bien entrada la madrugada. Hubo una acalorada discusión en la que Bran, Merak y Hagen vieron quien debía pagar qué. Al final Hagen cargó todo a su cuenta y se marcharon rumbo a la mansión. Hagen le dijo al grupo de borrachos y rameras que iban en pos de ellos, que Karnilla había prohibido las fiestas por el momento así que no podían venir. Eso no impidió que Merak, Tristán, Celtigar y Bran, acompañados de varias muchachas; siguieran los pasos de Hagen. Después de todo vivían en la mansión y eran invitados de la reina.

Belegaer estaba muy ebrio. No fue sino hasta que estuvo en su cama, que notó que quien le estaba quitando la ropa, era el chico del burdel.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Te ayudo a acostarte –le explicó él. –Nunca lo he hecho con un elfo.

–Y seguirás así –le garantizó Belegaer. –Te pagaré por tu compañía pero vete ya. –El jovencito se mostró algo decepcionado.

–Hagen ya me pagó –explicó, al menos era honrado.

–Entonces hemos acabado, déjame solo. –El elfo se quedó dormido en el acto.

Amaneció con resaca pero pronto le fue hecho llegar una poción revitalizante. Por lo que entendió de la doncella que se la llevó, preparaban todos los días abundantes cantidades de ese brebaje.

.

Hagen lo invitó a desayunar en uno de los jardines de la mansión. A esas horas de la mañana el clima estaba muy fresco. Belegaer colocó sobre la mesa un estuche delgado grabado con la estrella de Eyrikur. El día anterior difícilmente hubieran podido conversar nada pero el elfo no sólo había ido de visita, igual era un mensajero, le llevaba un regalo a Hagen de parte de su rey.

El vozarrón de Hagen llegó a sus oídos. Venía conversando con una doncella que poseía el cabello más oscuro que Belegaer hubiera visto nunca. Era una muchacha joven y hermosa, con un algo felino en sus movimientos. Hagen parecía algo avergonzado con ella, la llevaba del brazo y su tono era de disculpas.

Los dos se detuvieron delante de Belegaer quien se puso de pie para saludar a la jovencita, todo el color de su rostro pareció que se evaporaba cuando reparó en su presencia. Soltó a Hagen como si le diera asco y fulminó a Belegaer con la mirada. Hagen se partió de risa.

–Lo lamento –les dijo a ambos hablando aesir. –Te ha confundido con alguien más –le explicó a Belegaer. –Él no es el rey –le explicó a la chica y luego los presentó uno al otro. –Nubola, hija de Phraates de los escorpiones armados de Mariehamn. Y este es mi buen amigo Belegaer, capitán de la guardia de la ciudad. –La doncella lo escudriñó bien como diciendo: ¿estás seguro? –Discúlpala, jamás había visto un elfo.

–Encantado, hermosa Nubola.

–¿Todos los elfos son cómo tú? –Repuso ella con marcado acento tendiéndole una mano que Belegaer aceptó, le hizo una reverencia pero no le besó la mano como harían en otros reinos.

–Todos tenemos orejas puntiagudas. –Nubola se rió. Le acarició la barba a Hagen, lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho debía estar perdonado.

–Que tengas una agradable estancia Belegaer. Nos veremos.

Ambos amigos se dispusieron a comer. Los siervos les sirvieron leche fría, hogazas de pan recién horneado y un guiso de carne con especias picantes que requirió un esfuerzo de Belegaer para terminarlo.

–¿Tu amante? –Inquirió Belegaer. El regalo no estaba a la vista, lo había guardado cuando vio venir a Nubola.

–No. Es sólo una amiga. Está encandilada pero ya se dará cuenta de que no soy su tipo. –Belegaer asintió. –Un hijo de puta, eso no es lo que ella busca. ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa? Karnilla es pésima para el espionaje entre reinos, no sé nada de ustedes.

–Las cosas están tranquilas en tierra, no así en el espacio. Tenemos líos con piratas que van emulando los métodos de Lady Telenma.

–Esa mujer –dijo Hagen echándose a la boca un par de guindillas picantes. Iba vestido de blanco con un mantón ligero sobre los hombros. Belegaer no ahondó demasiado en el problema. La memoria de Telenma dividía las opiniones de los elfos de luz respecto a sus pares oscuros. Había quien decía que no tendrían este problema si ella hubiera hecho mejor su labor, otros decían que si ella hubiera menos sanguinaria las cosas estarían en calma. –¿Cómo está la reina madre? –Inquirió Hagen.

–Ella se encuentra con bien. Tiene un nuevo séquito de damas y está ocupada con volver Steindor la capital que todos deseamos. –Hagen asintió pero no inquirió más. Se puso en cambio a hablar del séquito de damas de Karnilla enumerándolas una por una.

–Y todas son una cosa… que… –Hagen soltó un suspiro, –no me metería con ellas como hice en casa, perdería las pelotas en un santiamén. Además de que no son nada discretas con sus amoríos.

–Como Lady Finduilas y las otras damas a las que tan bien te habituaste. –Hubo algo en la voz de Belegaer que sonó como a reproche y Hagen lo captó en el acto. –No me has preguntado por su alteza Eyvindur.

–Ni pienso hacerlo, no quiero oír sobre él. Quedamos en paz, no hay más que hacer ni que decir. –Belegaer lo miró con azoro casi insultante. –¿Qué esperabas encontrarte? ¿Qué le hice levantar una estatua para adorarlo y me la vivo llorando por su recuerdo? –Le inquirió Hagen sobándose la cuenca alrededor del ojo derecho.

–Me dijeron que fuiste gravemente herido.

–Soy un dragón, me regenero.

–Me enteré de que te tragaste una bomba, un gran descuido de tu parte.

–Esos putos enanos, recibí los saludos de Haryon, tiene suerte de que no pueda entrar en el reino. –Hagen se volvió a sobar.

–¿Te duele?

–Es una esquirla, el hueso me cerró en torno a ella, me molesta de vez en cuando –Hagen lo miró con el ojo completamente enrojecido pero muy pronto recobró el blanco habitual. –No es nada.

–Te repones bien de todo daño. –Hagen sonrió pero fue más una mueca.

–La coronación de Karnilla está encima, ese día me nombraran príncipe norn oficialmente. Me había prometido a mí mismo que habría un elfo a mi lado ese día, así que espero que me honres con tu compañía. –Belegaer asintió, pero se sintió acongojado por Hagen. Su pena no era visible pero estaba ahí.

–Su alteza Eyvindur recibió un mensaje, por el cual supo lo que te pasó.

–Belegaer, si eres mi amigo no me rasques la herida. –Lo interrumpió Hagen y Belegaer desistió. Mejor se pusieron a charlar respecto a su salida del día anterior. Belegaer no llevaba ni un día en Nornheim y ya se había embriagado y perdido bastante dinero apostando en un burdel. Hagen quería llevarlo con él a visitar otro sitio. Un reñidero clandestino. –Nos acompañará Celtigar, hay que aprovechar antes de que se gane reputación de rajadiablos y eso disminuya las apuestas en su contra… –Le explicó su plan Hagen.

.

Karnilla miró a Merak desde su trono. Estaba furiosa. Los acreedores de Merak habían acudido a quejarse de sus deudas para con ellos, se presentaban ante la reina porque el líder de las serpientes negras tenía un aval que no era otro que Hagen. Ari verificó las cuentas por pagar que les fueron presentadas. Eran legítimas y Karnilla no tuvo otra opción que saldar las deudas. Le fastidiaba que la mayoría de ellas se debían a apuestas, fiestas y prostitutas.

No podía despachar a Merak así como así porque su clan era poderoso y necesitaba conservar sus lealtades. Hjörtur le sugirió encomendarle alguna misión lejos de ahí, dónde no pudiera causar daño.

Merak le agradeció por soliviantar sus deudas, aceptó ocuparse de capturar una banda de asaltantes que asolaban el sur de su provincia y retirarse un tiempo. No era tonto, entendía que había irritado a la reina y que ahora era alejado de la capital por ello. No se lo tomó a mal.

Cuando partió Ari se dirigió a ella y a Hjörtur para contarles malas nuevas.

–Se marcha con sus arcas llenas. Hagen le costeó de su propia bolsa el préstamo que yo lo negué.

–¿Para qué era ese dinero? –Inquirió Hjörtur.

–Para reactivar las fundiciones de su gremio y forjar armas. –Karnilla apretó los labios.

–Debes hablar con Hagen. –Le dijo Hjörtur.

–El daño ya está hecho –dijo Karnilla. –Ari, ve que nuestro amigo Merak sea vigilado por ojos confiables. –El aesir asintió.

A últimas fechas la conducta de Hagen era cada vez más errática. Karnilla estaba sumamente preocupada. Hjörtur y ella apenas se habían enteraron de que el nombre de "la espada sangrante" ya era asociado en las calles con el de un luchador profesional de los reñideros, y no con el de un serio lord capitán de la caballería vanir. Celtigar era además de todo, un peleador auspiciado por Hagen. Cuando las apuestas para retar a Celtigar a duelos de espada disminuyeron, Hagen había comenzado a inscribirlo en peleas a puño limpio, o en duelos dónde se valía de todo. Hjörtur le había prohibido a Celtigar participar en las peleas clandestinas truncando su carrera como luchador profesional.

Ahora Karnilla alejaba a Merak. Así cómo iban, muy pronto tendrían que prohibirle al general Bran dirigirle la palabra a Hagen; y quizás igual tendría que exiliar a Belegaer de su reino… y a la mitad del ejército aesir, un montón de capitanes vanir y a casi todos los norn de la ciudad.

–No es un niño al que puedas aislar para que no te incordie –le adivinó el pensamiento Hjörtur. –Ve a él. Lo ha perdido todo por segunda vez en su vida y debe comenzar de nuevo.

–¡Yo también! Y no por eso me dedico a la decadencia.

–Es que no tiene deberes, dale algo que hacer. –La restauración de Nornheim era algo aún lejano, un par de manos extras, sobre todo de alguien tan apreciado por su pueblo, no estarían de sobra.

–Sólo es bueno para matar y Stánic, Bran y todos los demás, me han aconsejado no permitirle luchar por ahora, hasta que el final de Oxater deje de hacer mella en mi derecho al trono.

–En Svartálfheim era capitán de la guardia.

–Y aquí se dedica a embriagar a los soldados que nos resguardan. –Karnilla bufó frustrada. –Hablaré con él –suavizó su tono pues Hjörtur no tenía la culpa de la conducta de Hagen.

Su amado le apretó una mano en señal de solidaridad.

.

De camino a la alcoba de Hagen, Aro le dejó caer a Karnilla la noticia de que habían visto a Hagen paseando por la ciudad con Agneta. Agneta, la misma mujer a la que le había arrancado una mano y quien casi consigue lo que ni los muspell pudieron: matarlo. Encima de todo era prisionera de Karnilla, sin permiso para deambular por Valacirca.

Cuando Karnilla dio con su hermano estaba a punto de arrearle un golpe. Hagen le sonrió al verla, tan fresco como el que más. Se estaba llenando la bolsa de dinero, seguro estaba por salir.

–A tu servicio mi reina.

–¿Qué hacías con Agneta? –Le inquirió ella a quemarropa. Hagen sonrió y ella entendió todo. –¿Es tu amante?

–No, sólo pensé que seguramente se aburría encerrada con su estúpido hermano. La convidé a cenar con mis amigos –los juerguistas de siempre.

–Y decidiste amenizarle la noche.

–Sólo pasó una vez.

–Casi te destrozó la cara. –Hagen se encogió de hombros. –¿Por qué ella? ¿Es que acaso te has cansado de los burdeles?

–No hay una razón. Y de lo otro, no me he cansado pero Ari me dijo hace poco que debo cuidar mejor mis ingresos. No tengo que pagar por follar cuando hay tantos brazos dispuestos a recibirme entre ellos. ¿Estás enfadada?

–Agneta es nuestra enemiga, si no ordené que la ejecutaran es sólo debido a su abuelo Artabazo. En efecto debes cuidar tu dinero, por ejemplo, no dándoselo a un intrigante abusivo como Merak. Hagen, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que harás en lo sucesivo? No creo que pretendas dedicar tu vida a la diversión y las mujeres.

Hagen pareció meditabundo un momento antes de reírse de sí mismo.

–Seré un experto de los amoríos insignificantes y las bravuconadas sin sentido. –Karnilla frunció el ceño. –No. Estoy de coña. No lo sé, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Tienes alguna misión para mí?

–No.

–¿Te estoy estorbando de nuevo? ¿Haciendo que tus súbditos pongan en duda quien de los dos es más apto para ser rey?

–No.

–Entonces déjame estar.

–Estoy preocupada por ti.

–No lo estés. –Pero Karnilla igual le ordenó alejarse de Agneta.

–La coronación es mañana –le recordó Karnilla, estuvo tentada de pedirle que se quedara en casa esa noche pero a la vez estaba harta de vigilarlo como si fuera su hijo descarriado.

.

La ceremonia de coronación fue corta en comparación con las de otros reinos, pero su festejo fue mucho más vasto. Hubo banquetes, auspiciados por los nuevos monarcas, en cada plaza de la ciudad; música para disfrute del pueblo, funciones circenses y duelos, por cierto Celtigar participó en ellos por petición de muchísima gente que lo admiraba.

En Nornheim había cientos de clanes, pero sólo ocho de ellos ostentaban el poderío para ser considerados realeza. Ese día estuvieron presentes los líderes de cada uno de ellos: Prhaates, de los escorpiones de Mariehamn, Merak, de las serpientes negras de Rovaniemi, Artabazo de los zorros de Vantaa, Sogdiana de los Ánsares de Reikiavik, Datafernes de los linces de aria, Pamir del lago Van y Ragas de las águilas blancas; Karnilla representaba a sus dragones negros. Los osos de Oxater ahora le pertenecían a los zorros de Artabazo.

Pamir y Sogdiana, ambas mujeres guerreras tan brutales como sus pares, le pidieron a Karnilla la mano de Hagen en matrimonio durante la cena. Su hermano compuso un gesto sumamente serio y les aclaró con solemnidad a ambas damas que era estéril e impotente, así que mejor ahorrárselo. Las dos conocían la reputación de mujeriego y experto en prostitutas de Hagen así que no encararon muy bien el rechazo. Dejaron en claro que si el príncipe se hacía del rogar considerarían casarse con Agneir o con Merak, los cuáles eran hombres con antecedentes de traición a la reina.

Esto de gobernar a un montón de peleoneros que parecían incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo en nada, sin pararse a fijarse en que el reino estaba endeudado y empobrecido, no le estaba gustando a Karnilla. Sobre todo porque a pesar de que la fiesta era en su honor, no faltó quien comentó que estaban celebrando que Odín estaba bien afianzado en el trono.

Hrafn acudió desde Vanaheim junto con un séquito entre el que estaba su prometida, la dama Finduilas. A quien los hombres no podían quitarle los ojos de encima, pues era muy hermosa y jamás habían visto a una elfa tan noble. Igual había delegados de otros reinos: Dgeir de Alfheim, Vanima de Svartálfheim y Adalbjrn de Jötunheim. Que llevaban pequeños séquitos con ellos, y regalos para los nuevos reyes.

Hagen no se le despegaba a Belegaer, tanto así, que hubo un momento de confusión en que sus pretendientes, Pamir y Sogdiana, preguntaron si no era el rey elfo ese que estaban viendo ahí; y por eso Hagen no les hacía caso a sus encantos de doncellas guerreras.

La celebración continuó hasta el día siguiente y al final de la misma, Phraates, encontró un momento para abordar a Karnilla y a Hjörtur.

–Hagen ha deshonrado a Nubola –les explicó ahí mismo, en la mesa del banquete, delante de Hrafn y Finduilas y otro montón de nobles. –Ahora ella espera un hijo, exijo reivindicación o habrá sangre.

Ni Hagen ni Nubola estaban a la vista. Karnilla le apretó una mano a Hjörtur y luego estalló en una sonora carcajada que hizo que muchos a su alrededor se giraran a mirarla.

–Eso es mentira –aseguró categórica la reina.

–¿Debido a que Hagen es estéril? Nadie se cree eso mi reina –le dijo Phraates bastante molesto.

Alguien gritó: "osa llamar mentirosa a la reina"; alrededor de Karnilla un montón de gente se puso tensa listos para saltar a la pelea, nadie estaba armado pues por orden de la reina todos dejaron sus armas antes de pasar al convite. Una precaución que jamás estaría de más si querías reunir a ocho clanes que se detestaban entre sí.

–Te pido omnisciente Phraates que señales entonces a los hijos bastardos de Hagen. –Lo retó Karnilla. El líder de los escorpiones enmudeció. –No puedes –añadió ella mirando en derredor con calma –porque no tiene. Mi hermano jamás cometería un error así. Tu hija no está embarazada, sabes que antes de ser reina fui doula, puedo saber si Nubola se encuentra en estado casi con una mirada, así que tu lance te ha salido muy mal. Retira lo dicho –exigió Karnilla, –no toleraré que ensucies la reputación de mi hermano acusándolo de forzar a una doncella para luego desentenderse de ella.

–Lo que Phraates quiere –dijo Merak –es un nieto de sangre real al cual pueda apoyar como heredero al trono –la serpiente negra era un malnacido intrigante pero tenía razón.

–Llegas tarde –siguió Karnilla. –Ya hay un heredero al trono –aseguró la reina –el que llevo en mi seno. –A Hjörtur le sudaba la mano como cuando empezaban a conocerse y Karnilla lo ponía nervioso. La reina volteó a mirar a su esposo el cual estaba sonrojado y no era por la bebida. –Iba a decírtelo –le habló Karnilla en aesir –en privado –añadió y también ella se sonrojó.

Merak y Hrafn saltaron a los brindis de inmediato y el exabrupto de Prhaates quedó en nada.

.

Cuando Karnilla decidió que no podía soportar más festejos, se retiró dejando a su esposo en compañía de su gemelo para que pudieran embriagarse a gusto.

No le encantó encontrarse con Hagen en su alcoba.

–Me acaban de decir que estás embarazada –dijo Hagen con reproche, aparentemente le ofendía no haber sido de los primeros en saberlo. Fue a ella y la abrazó alzándola del suelo pero sin apretarla demasiado.

–Hagen, ¿harías algo por mí?

–Lo que sea.

–Cásate. Estoy harta de negar tu mano a un montón de gente que se ofende por ello. –Hagen se carcajeó, tomándoselo a broma y una muy buena.

–No quiero ni a Sogdiana, ni a Pamir, ni a Nubola, ni a ninguna de ellas. –Karnilla negó agotada. –Lo que yo quiero es un poco de dulzura. –Su hermana masculló algo de que lo que merecía eran otros azotes. –Te tengo un regalo.

–Déjame dormir y me lo das luego.

–Era por tu coronación –añadió Hagen sin hacerle caso a Karnilla, –pero ahora será igual en honor de mi futuro sobrino. Aro me ayudó a hacerlo –Hagen le puso una caja en el regazo y Karnilla se encontró en el interior un cuarzo de color rojo. –Es un amuleto contra venenos, pero lo hicimos con mi sangre, es una amalgama entre una piedra serkë y tu cabujón de cuarzo. –Hagen se dispuso a colocárselo al cuello a Karnilla personalmente.

–Gracias –dijo ella conmovida.

–No me voy a casar –añadió Hagen. –No soy tan tonto como piensas –la rodeó con un brazo estrechándola –si tengo hijos, mi sobrino no estará a salvo, pensarán en matarlo para empujar a mi propio hijo al trono.

–¿Esperas que te agradezca una cosa así?

–Eventualmente me convertiré en su maestro de armas, inclusive en su guardián.

–No quiero que renuncies a tener una familia por motivos políticos. –Se quejó ella arrebujándose entre los brazos de su hermano.

–Soy un dragón, me he percatado de que me salen mejor las cosas cuando me dedico a proteger a quienes amo que cuando me dedico a matar.

–Siento que no estamos en la misma conversación –se quejó Karnilla.

–Anoche asesiné a alguien. –Karnilla se le zafó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. –Nadie importante –añadió Hagen y Karnilla se relajó un poco. –Estábamos en el reñidero y cómo me quitaste a Celtigar…

–No quieras culparme de tus desmanes…

–Estoy de broma, aún con Celtigar habría pasado… el caso es que me retaron a una pelea y mi contendiente murió. –Eso era moneda corriente en los reñideros, inclusive era legal. –Después de eso, mi espíritu no encuentra sosiego. No sé bien a bien que debo hacer pero sí sé que no quiero matar así, por el mero hecho de matar. Si actúo de esa manera, me convertiré en la bestia desalmada que se supone que no soy.

–¿Por eso no te le separabas a Belegaer esta noche? –Hagen asintió.

–Es el menos problemático de mis compañeros. Me trajo un regalo de Eyvindur –Hagen se había rehusado a mencionar siquiera el nombre hasta ese momento. –Y por fin se ha tomado un momento para dármelo. Es una navaja de afeitar. Eyvindur me afeitaba cuando nos bañábamos juntos, es un regalo de despedida de su parte. Lo echo en falta y a mi hogar. Antes no me hubiera importado matar a alguien en una pelea, pero ahora creo que algo de la moral élfica se me quedó grabada. Quiero ir a Svartálfheim, ¿sabes que los elfos no se prostituyen? Tampoco roban y jamás injuriarían a Eyvindur, mucho menos en su cara. Pero no se puede. Cómo sea, estoy divagando, me quedas tú aunque jamás he sentido que necesites que te proteja.

Karnilla se había dormido en algún punto de la historia pero Hagen aún no se enteraba.

.

.

"_Tú serás quien cuide a tu padre Thor_" le dijo Frigga a Nari para que se quedara en palacio sin sentirse mal porque sus hermanos partían con ella. Vilda también se quedaba porque los niños siempre necesitaban una referencia y ella lo sería para Nari. La pequeña asintió aunque aun así lloró abrazada a Hërin cuando se despidieron para partir. Frigga esperaba que se encontrara con bien y que Odín no olvidara su promesa de desayunar todos los días con ella. De pronto sintió esa misma ansiedad que siempre tenía cuando se separaba, aunque fuera un poco, de Thor cuando era niño.

Miró más allá, sus nietos dormían en ese momento. Eyriander le había facilitado una habitación espaciosa para que los niños pernoctaran con ella.

Habían llegado en la tarde a Svartálfheim y fueron recibidos por Eyriander junto con su corte. Frigga recordaba Vilwarin y el hermoso castillo Enya. Y aunque Steindor era una edificación sin igual, la ciudad estaba a media construcción y era caótica. La gente los había recibido cordialmente, entre ellos varios elfos oscuros que la saludaron respetuosamente, debía de ser por las intervenciones que tuvo cuando Ragnheidur fue regente. El cual, por cierto no acudió con ella, en vez de Ragnheidur era Dregni y sus hijos los que cabalgaban a su lado. Los niños habían montado sus respectivos ponys, seguidos de cerca por Sköll y Vagn, sus cuidadores. Porque Frigga jamás podría olvidar el escabroso asunto con Bölthorn.

Ahora, en ese momento estaba escribiendo una carta para Odín, que no enviaría en ese momento pero que contenía sus impresiones sobre la nueva corte svartá. Le narraba lo bien que Magni y Hërin se habían comportado, ambos engalanados en armaduras hechas para su tamaño; con un porte serio y tan parecidos que ambos eran pequeños Thor. Antes de llegar con Eyvindur, los niños habían tenido una breve discusión.

"_¿Por qué yo no puedo pedir su mano?_" Había preguntado Hërin molesto.

"_Porque eres muy pequeño_" respondió Magni de inmediato, como si él ya no lo fuera. Hërin había mascullado algo, como hacía cuando se enfadaba.

"_¿Magni, sabes lo que significa pedir la mano del rey Eyvindur?_" Indagó Frigga, pues estaba interesada en lo que Odín le había dicho y en cómo Magni lo había interpretado.

"_Si él dice que sí, será como si me adoptara. Eyvindur es el esposo de Hagen, y yo seré como su hijo_". Dijo el pequeño pero luego se mostró angustiado. "_Pero abuela, ¿si me dice que sí, tendré que quedarme aquí? ¿ya no te veré más?_"

Frigga lo había calmado asegurándole que eso no pasaría. También pensó que para Magni debía serle muy difícil haber perdido a Thor y a Loki, cuando ya había perdido a Lilja. No se lo preguntó en ese momento, pero le llamó la atención que supiera de la relación de Hagen y Eyvindur. Tampoco le aclaró el verdadero significado de pedirle la mano a Eyvindur. Sabía que de cualquier modo Eyvindur diría que no, así que no valía la pena preocupar a su nieto de más.

Magni dormía en ese momento agotado. Frigga estaba segura de que había estado muy nervioso mientras hacía la petición de mano a Eyvindur, quien aceptó ser cortejado como Odín esperaba. Con la petición iba un obsequio. Una joya. Su amado había hecho confeccionar un collar con setenta y nueve esmeraldas de calidad excepcional y una única en forma de pera de treinta quilates de caída. Todos habían oído sobre el collar de diamantes que Svadilfari le había obsequiado a Eyvindur; un príncipe aesir no iba a ser menos.

Frigga le había advertido a Magni que no tocara a Eyvindur, por eso se sorprendió cuando el rey se agachó para dejar que el pequeño le pusiera el collar. Frigga agradeció eso, porque a veces la formalidad de la corte svartá era muy rígida y no quería que Magni se sintiera aún más intimidado. Eyvindur, de forma cortés, había dicho que pensaría su respuesta aunque de antemano todos supieran cuál era.

Frigga le había pedido a Lord Aldor una audiencia al día siguiente pero no pensó que alguien más se acercaría a ella para poder hablar…

.

Svadilfari le hizo un ademán educado con la cabeza en forma de saludo. El joven había cambiado físicamente de manera radical de cuando ella lo vio en Asgard. Sus ropas eran de hermosa hechura, en tono vino con un sobretodo gris e hilo de plata. Su postura había adquirido la solemnidad de la corte svartá aunque tal vez eso él no lo habría notado. Y sin embargo era el mismo, en su mano aún brillaba el anillo de Malekith y los bajos de su capa mostraban un poco del polvo. Era por todos sabido que era el encargado de la construcción de la ciudad de Steindor. Pero toda la riqueza y el poder que podría ostentar, no parecían haber cambiado su forma de ser.

–Reina madre –le dijo con respeto.

Frigga le señaló el asiento delante de ella, en la pequeña sala de su estancia. Sus nietos habían salido en compañía de sus cuidadores, de Vilda y de Elemmíre, que les estaba mostrando el campo de entrenamiento de los macar. Magni se había ido preguntando por Hagen.

–Solicitaste audiencia, ¿el asunto que te trae a mí, es Loki? –Preguntó Frigga con la intuición que siempre había tenido.

Svadilfari asintió.

–Sé de los rumores que corren en Asgard acerca de que Loki espera un hijo mío y que le tengo viajando en un drakar a la espera de que dé a luz. No sé quién los éste haciendo correr, ni porqué, pues no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de acusaciones ni sé manejarlas. Pero si estoy dispuesto a ir a Asgard a hablar con el rey Odín para negarlas. No quiero que piense que he manchado el honor de Loki.

Sí, Frigga sabía que tarde o temprano, se enterarían en Svartálfheim de lo que estaba sucediendo en Asgard. Su amado había prometido parar los rumores y aunque éstos habían cesado, la semilla había sido plantada y en voz baja, en murmuraciones y reuniones privadas, Frigga estaba segura de que seguía comentándose.

–Yo sé que no son ciertas, pero tu amistad con mi hijo Loki, lo ha dañado mucho. –Le dijo Frigga firmemente. El rostro de estupefacción de Svadilfari le dejó en claro que no se esperaba aquello. –Porque de tu parte no era solamente amistad y eso es algo que todos, desde el einheriar de la entrada de Valaskialf, pasando por los pajes de la librea de la reina hasta los mozos que trabajaban contigo en las construcciones, sabían de sobra. Un rumor no es tal sino tiene una base sólida en la cual asentarse y crecer.

–¿Lo dice por las cartas de Haryon? –Frigga pestañeó y Svadilfari entendió que ella no esperaba que él lo supiera. –Mi rey me las ha enseñado hoy, al parecer apenas llegaron a sus manos. Me ha dicho que jamás escriba algo que no esté dispuesto a que otros lean. Ahora entiendo que buscando ayudar a Loki, causé otro daño, no sólo a Loki sino a mí mismo. Y por eso ahora estoy dispuesto a enmendar ese error.

–En Asgard no te permitirán exponer defensa alguna que reivindique a Loki pues no hay ningún cargo en su contra, lo que se dice sólo son rumores, pero si te presentas aludiéndolos, pensarán que son verdad. Además, lo primero que te preguntarán será si sabes algo sobre su paradero –le aconsejó y vio que Svadilfari se encogía.

–Pero no lo sé –dijo Svadilfari pero Frigga intuyó que mentía, lo leía en su rostro. Le hubiera gustado exigirle que respondiera con la verdad, pues ese secretismo que siempre se desprendía en la relación de Svadilfari y Loki, era inadecuado para alguien del rango de su hijo. Ella se lo había dicho a Vilda, respecto al amante que había tenido, alguien perteneciente a la casa real siempre tenía relaciones de estado. Y eran observados, tanto, que sus vidas no tenían secretos y donde los había, se especulaba de la peor forma posible.

–Si lo que buscas es mi consejo, este es: No viajes a Asgard pues sólo alentaras las habladurías si te presentes a desalentar rumores, los cuáles debes considerar sólo como tales. Si quieres ayudar a Loki y a su hijo, cásate con Eyvindur. Quien es querido en Asgard y del que nadie hablará mal, es más, todos dirán que si él te ha aceptado es porque no duda de tu honorabilidad.

Svadilfari asintió lentamente aunque quizás no tomara su consejo, pues si se iba a casar con Eyvindur, ya hubiera sido anunciado. Frigga no necesitaba que nadie le dijera a detalle lo que pasaba, saltaba a la vista para ella y para los que cómo ella, eran soberanos.

–Espero no haberle robado su tiempo, reina madre. –Le hizo una reverencia poniéndose en pie y se marchó.

Frigga no estaba muy segura de haber conseguido algo con él.

.

–Hërin hizo trampa, su majestad abuela –se quejó Magni con ella a la hora de la comida. Estaban sentados en el comedor, aguardando por Lord Aldor mientras comían pastelillos de paloma. Hërin balanceaba sus piernas muy satisfecho de sí mismo. –En el campo de entrenamiento nos encontramos con el rey Eyvindur y Hërin le pidió su mano.

–Y me la dio –dijo muy ufano el menor. –Así que yo gano.

–¡Pero no es eso lo que yo le pedí! Él te dio su mano, no aceptó que te quedaras con él.

–Pero me la dio.

Frigga sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Hërin demostraba lo precoz que era, al interpretar literalmente la situación y haciendo enfadar a Magni.

–Basta niños, no hay razón para enfadarse. –Magni se puso colorado. En ese aspecto no se parecía en nada a Thor, quien siempre fue un niño travieso sin tendencias a enojarse.

–Mi reina, Lord Aldor –anunció Sköll.

El istyar entró en ese momento y la reverenció. Frigga, tras hablar con Svadilfari, estuvo en compañía con Eyriander. Su amiga la había consolado por el estado de Thor, en palabras amables pero sin atreverse a darle falsas esperanzas de que se recuperara. Eyriander había tenido mucho tacto al preguntarle si había una mejoría. Frigga dejó que la abrazara en gesto cariñoso. Después cotillearon un poco sobre Odín y Aldor, y después sobre Hanne. Se preguntaban si ya estaría lista para ser abuela. Eyriander a la vez, se mostró preocupada por la condición de Eyvindur de foreldrar y Frigga prometió enviarle ese libro que Loki adquirió de un hechicero vanir.

Cuando Lord Aldor tomó asiento, ella no le pidió a los niños que los dejaran a solas.

–Mi hermosa reina, pongo todos mis conocimientos a tu disposición ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –Le preguntó.

–Lord Aldor, deseo que revises a mi nieto Hërin –el pequeño se encogió visiblemente al oír eso. –Su magia fue sellada por mi amado. Quiero saber si hay posibilidades de romper ese sello pues le causa gran dolor y además le impide instruirse. –Frigga estiró la mano para alcanzar la de su nieto y se la apretó con cariño. Sabía que Hërin recordaba con temor su encuentro con Odín, si bien el niño lo había perdonado porque quería a su abuelo; no significaba que no le doliera el asunto de su magia perdida.

–Pensé que poseía un sello parcial hecho por Karnilla –dijo el istyar, quien procedió a revisarlo.

Se colocó al lado del niño, ante la atenta mirada de Magni que no perdía detalle de lo que sucedía. Lord Aldor le colocó una mano en la frente para revisar su vord.

–Lo rompió él solo –respondió Frigga.

–Un sello mal hecho –opinó el istyar.

El vord de Hërin quedó de manifiesto. Frigga no sabía revisar de esa manera, se dijo que debía aprender a hacerlo, así que puso atención a cada uno de los movimientos del istyar para después poder emularlo. La energía de Hërin brillaba en un tono azul intenso, y el sello que tenía puesto se observaba claramente en dorado. Se veía antinatural, ahí en medio del cuerpo de Hërin. El niño estaba temblando y apretaba cada vez con más fuerza la mano de Frigga.

–Puedo reconocer la energía de una reliquia, de Gungnir –dijo el istyar. Frigga asintió. Loki se la había prestado al sabio cuando éste viajó a Asgard. –Sólo la misma reliquia podría romper este sello, mi reina. Yo, no puedo hacerlo. –Frigga asintió asimilando la información. –Ni tampoco me animaría a intentarlo porque aún si lograra causar fugas, éstas podrían desembocar en el principio de desintegración. Y entonces el príncipe Hërin sería atacado por su propia magia, como alguna vez le pasó a su padre.

–Gracias por revisarlo –dijo ella. El istyar soltó a Hërin, quien no por eso se tranquilizó, sino que bajó de su silla para ir donde Frigga y que ésta lo cobijara entre sus brazos.

–Sin embargo –dijo Lord Aldor –es probable que él mismo rompa su sello cuando sea mayor. Cuando conocí al pequeño, ya poseía un gran seidh y ahora es aún más grande. –El cual seguramente provenía de Fenrir.

–¿Crees que Hërin pueda controlar a Fenrir? –Preguntó.

–La pregunta realmente es, ¿Hërin puede controlarse a sí mismo? –Para el istyar era claro que ambos eran uno solo. –Al respecto de ello, hay algo que debes saber, pero quizás sea mejor que los niños no lo escuchen.

–¿Nos pueden dejar a solas? –Les preguntó a sus nietos.

Hërin no quería pero Magni se levantó y tomó a su hermano de la mano para que lo acompañara a buscar a Ásta, sin embargo antes de irse, Magni miró seriamente a Lord Aldor.

–Mi hermano está bien así. No puede controlar su magia y puede hacernos daño con ella –dijo para gran asombro de Lord Aldor y de Frigga. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada sobre lo que habían escuchado, más bien abordaron lo que el istyar quería plantear.

–Deseo hablarte de Loki y del hijo que espera. Debes saber que dentro de aquel pequeño habita otro espíritu del Yggdrasil: Jörmundgander. –Frigga contuvo el aliento ante esa información completamente inesperada. –Es un ente muy parecido a Fenrir, aunque con figura de serpiente. Yo deseaba revisar a Loki para constatar que no estuviera gestando un monstruo pero estaba tan abatido por la muerte de Thor, que lo pospuse y él desapareció poco tiempo después. Tal vez obré mal como su maestro, tal vez debí de haberle dado mejores consejos para que no se dejara llevar por la desesperación y tuviera que huir… Cuando supe que estaba gestando a Jörmundgander pensé que había que evitarlo a toda costa, ¿recordaras que el príncipe Hërin se convirtió en un lobezno? –Frigga asintió siguiendo su disertación con sumo cuidado. –Pensé que tales criaturas no debían abandonar el caos, que algo tan innatural no podía permitírsele deambular por los reinos pero he reflexionado sobre ello: dichas criaturas provienen del Yggdrasil y no me atrevo a decir que entiendo los designios del árbol.

–Por eso sospechas que Hërin podrá romper por sí mismo el sello.

–Así es. Pienso además que tiene un destino trazado de antemano por las nornas.

Frigga asintió a lo dicho, asimilando la información dicha.

–Mi lord –dijo Frigga. –Una situación muy delicada se ha suscitado en torno a Loki en Asgard. El gran maestre aesir, Velaryon…

–Un muchacho talentoso.

–Pues bien, él es un hábil cirujano, pero aún le falta formación en cuanto a los protocolos a seguir. Durante la guerra no se ocupó de revisar a Loki ni una sola vez, asumiendo que podría hacerlo después. Ahora el concejo exige una ratificación de la gestación de Loki, es así como debe hacerse en aras de que el pequeño que espera sea reconocido como parte del linaje de Bor eventualmente. –Frigga no tuvo que pedir nada. Lord Aldor asintió de inmediato.

–Yo lo haré. Si Velaryon falló en ello, yo certificaré el embarazo del consorte real.

.

.

La norna Berthandi era la más querida para los elfos, y era quien bendecía sus matrimonios. Por eso Eyvindur acudió a su templo para la ceremonia de purificación, para que su unión fuera bien vista por las nornas y por las deidades del sol y la luna. Había pospuesto esta ceremonia hasta el cambio de luna, cuando era más propicio realizarla.

Unos días atrás había recibido a su pretendiente vanir por deferencia a Hanne. Aceptó el obsequio que le traía, un collar de diamantes y zafiros de ciento noventa y cinco quilates que el lord le obsequió haciendo alusión a un poema dedicado a sus ojos. En ese momento Eyvindur empezó a percibir que en las cortes extranjeras se pensaba que a él le gustaba la joyería cuando no era así. Lord Hálfdan además lo había tomado de los hombros y besado en público. Aquel gesto había hecho que las respiraciones de todos los presentes se tornaran en un jadeo de asombro, pero a nadie tomó tan desprevenido como al mismo Eyvindur, que reaccionó dándole una bofetada por su osadía.

"_Veo que le gusta_" había bromeado Lord Hálfdan con su comitiva pero no se había atrevido a tocarlo de nuevo. Seguro que le habían instruido a actuar así. Esto es lo que pensaban los extranjeros que se necesitaba para seducir a Eyvindur: joyas y hombres alevosos.

Eyvindur había aceptado su regalo y compañía durante la cena, aunque ninguno intercambió ni una sala palabra. Como la tradición élfica marcaba, el rey les daría su respuesta a Lord Hálfdan al igual que a Magni, por escrito tras que se completara un clico lunar. Y aunque todos adivinaban cuáles serían sus palabras, como rey, era el primero que debía seguir el protocolo al pie de la letra. Así que Lord Hálfdan había regresado ya a Vanaheim, y había dejado a un embajador que lo representara para continuar su cortejo. La corte de Asgard, al contrario, había prolongado su estancia unos días más.

Eyvindur y Frigga habían podido hablar una tarde a solas.

"Es un niño sin igual" había dicho Eyvindur respecto a Magni "será un gran hombre, como su padre". Eyvindur había convivido con Magni y Hërin a lo largo de su estancia, los dejó participar en los rezos matutinos a su lado, jugó con ambos al hnefatafl, les contó cuentos élficos y los miró mientras ambos niños practicaban arquería con Elemmíre, aunque los svartá no eran propensos a iniciar su educación en el ejército a tan temprana edad como hacían los aesir. Magni solía preguntar cuándo volvería Hagen más de lo que Eyvindur hubiera querido escuchar, pero no lo censuró ni una sola vez.

Los había dejado en palacio junto con Vanima y Lady Nienor mientras él cumplía con aquel requisito indispensable para poder comprometerse formalmente.

–Mi rey –uno de los ehtyar lo llamó despertándolo de sus pensamientos. –Está todo listo.

Al templo lo habían acompañado su madre y Lara, que había llegado junto con Lord Hálfdan de Vanaheim. El embajador que marchó a Nornheim para hablar con Lord Celtigar sobre su matrimonio con Lara; ya había regresado. Tal como Eyvindur pensó, Lord Celtigar ya había sido adoptado honorariamente por Hanne, y Hjörtur lo había nombrado capitán de la guardia y un lord más importante en Nornheim. Aún más importante, Lara no rechazaba la idea de irse a vivir entre los norn y Lord Celtigar no se oponía a contraer matrimonio con su prima. Pero el embajador le había dicho otras cosas a Eyvindur, como que Lord Celtigar era un conocido luchador de reñideros donde apostaba fuertes cantidades, respaldado por el príncipe Hagen. Vamos, que lo pintó casi como un mercenario.

Pero Eyvindur no pensaba en Celtigar, sino en Hagen. Aún no sabía cómo reaccionar a que fuera de nuevo príncipe norn, porque ese nombramiento era incompatible con su cargo de lord protector svartá, significaba que en verdad Hagen no pensaba volver jamás. También sabía que estaba del todo recuperado del atentado con las bombas de sahya y que Karnilla le había azotado. No pudo evitar pensar que los norn en efecto eran unos salvajes, porque él jamás hubiera hecho tal cosa. Es más si Hagen se hubiera tragado a Haryon, él lo hubiera felicitado.

Y sin embargo no era todo. Hagen también era asiduo de fiestas prolongadas acompañadas de vino, peleas y apuestas; además de meretrices. Hagen tenía un gran grupo de amistades y solían reunirse en los burdeles. Eyvindur no supo que sentir sobre esa información. Por un lado sintió que los celos hacían presa de él, pero después se recordó que ellos dos, ya no eran nada y que Hagen podía hacer lo que gustara. Tal vez en realidad, ni siquiera se sorprendió porque hubiera buscado compañía. A Hagen le gustaba el placer.

El rey se dirigió al cuarto de baño de sus amplias estancias. Los templos no habían sido tocados por la guerra, en gran medida porque los enanos también adoraban a las mismas deidades pero el rey estaba seguro, que de darle un poco más de tiempo a Thyra, los hubiera saqueado. Él había nacido en aquel templo y su padre lo había mandado a redecorar para la ocasión con delicadas e incomparables pinturas donde se representaban a las nornas. Esa alcoba en particular, tenía espejos con marcos de oro, gabinetes de madera de Vanaheim, biombos, relojes con péndulo, enormes floreros, mesas, pedestales, muebles para la chimenea, candelabros… todos ellos de plata maciza y en cantidad innumerable. Eyvindur dejó su largo mantón sobre uno de los divanes que tenía la alcoba. Por la ventana podía apreciarse los jardines del templo, de gran precisión geométrica y con estatuas de bronce de las tres deidades.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde se desvistió. Lo primero que debía hacer era purificar su cuerpo. Los elfos creían que la mejor forma para hacerlo era bañarse en una fuente natural, es decir, en agua viva. Pero no significaba que se bañaran en un río sino que las estancias de los templos tenían pequeñas piscinas de mármol que se abastecían de agua de lluvia, especialmente hechas para ese tipo de ritual.

A la mañana siguiente empezaría a ayunar y a rezar, para limpiar su alma o mejor dicho en signo de expiación por haber tenido un amante a ojos vistos de todo su pueblo. Todos sabían que Hagen pernoctaba con él en Omentielva, y aunque estuviera ahí dispuesto a honrar a su futuro esposo, no se arrepentía de sus amores con Hagen. Eyvindur había ido dejando atrás sueños en aras de deberes, y a personas importantes y a las que les tenía cariño debido a la guerra. Su padre, Lómelinde, su tío, Lord Teros, y a Thor. Ahora había perdido a Hagen, en vez de pedir perdón por haberlo amado, imploro que el tiempo le ayudara a cerrar aquella herida.

Pero la prueba más ardua de su estancia en el templo, no fueron las horas de rezos o el ayuno sino el momento en que su madre se acercó a él con un velo. Era un manto que cubriría su rostro por completo y que simbolizaba pureza, además de señal de protección contra los espíritus malignos y las tentaciones carnales. Era tradición que lo usara la novia y que fuera su prometido, en la ceremonia dedicada a ello, quien retirara aquel velo. Eyvindur en su condición de foreldrar, estaba honrando aquella tradición.

–Te acostumbrarás pronto –le aseguró su madre con una sonrisa, intentando calmarlo. Ella igual había usado uno, aunque poco tiempo puesto que su compromiso con Larus se había anunciado prontamente. Eyvindur no sabía cuándo podría retirarlo.

Respiró hondamente. La tela era rígida para que no se le adhiriera al rostro y le permitiera respirar, y su madre lo ciñó con cuidado en su cuello para que no fuera a levantarse por error, finalmente lo sujetó donde las puntas se encontraban con un prendedor de diamantes. A pesar de todos los deberes de rey que Eyvindur había afrontado, por primera vez sintió que se asfixiaba.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	60. Capítulo LVIX

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO LVIX

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

¡Un día tarde!

Lamentamos la demora de este capítulo pero ha sido difícil la edición… Queremos agradecer a quienes nos han mandado reviews. No he respondido a los anteriores pero prometo ponerme al corriente en esta semana, sin falta. Aun así quiero reiterar que nos es muy valioso el apoyo que nos han dado, y agradecemos que continúen leyéndonos. Ah, y un saludo a Neko-Kun, a quien no puedo responderle vía reply. ¿Qué por cierto me ha quedado la duda quienes son los participantes de ese trío que propones? lol no capté si eran los dos elfos y el dragón.

Buen no tenemos más palabras por el momento. Nos estaremos viendo ;)

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, angst, política, y más angst.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo LVIX:

El rey Odín estaba admirando el arma que tenía frente a sí. Era una ballesta que jamás había visto. La giró con suavidad para encontrarle detalles que a simple vista no se podían percibir, como el grabado ornamental del mango. Aparte del arma, había pequeñas esferas hechas de gelgja. Odín no lo había presenciado en persona, pero Sif y el resto de generales y capitanes, le hablaron sobre las bombas que Eyvindur había creado y que eran disparadas por catapultas diseñadas especialmente para ellas. Pero esta ballesta no provenía de la armería del rey elfo.

No estaba solo en su despacho, Ragnheidur y un ingeniero militar le hacían compañía en ese momento. El que hablaba era el ingeniero.

–Como puede observar, la cuerda ha sido mejorada para obtener una tensión altísima, pues lo que arroja no son dardos, sino éstas pequeñas bombas. Pero esta arma tiene una gran precisión para que las cargas no exploten antes de tiempo. –La ballesta había sido decomisada de un drakar enano que se dirigía a Nornheim. Odín dijo que le haría un cerco económico a Oxater y lo había cumplido, por supuesto que había sido él quien se quedó con el botín. Y entre las cajas de provisiones, iban aquellas armas. De hechura enana sin duda alguna. Eran metálicas en vez de madera, de una aleación de bronce y acero. –Un arma mortal sin duda alguna –continuó hablando el ingeniero –el mecanismo para tensar la cuerda es el mismo que se usa hoy en día así que tiene las mismas deficiencias que una ballesta convencional, pero la diferencia primordial es que sólo necesitas acertar un tiro.

Odín asintió lentamente.

–Reprodúzcanla –le ordenó Odín.

–Podemos reproducir el arma pero las cargas…. –el hombre dudó. Odín lo miró severamente. –Así se hará mi rey –rectificó su respuesta de inmediato y se marchó. No necesitaba llevarse aquella ballesta, tenían miles de ellas para poder iniciar una producción decente.

–Mi nieta me habló de un terrible accidente en una mina de los enanos, varias decenas de explosiones se sucedieron y la mina quedó sepultada. Las noticias hablaban de cientos de muertos y miles de heridos. El rey Haryon no pidió ayuda y dijo que se bastaba por sus propios medios, pero mi nieta pensó que más bien no quería a nadie husmeando en sus asuntos. –Opinó Ragnheidur. La noticia era bien conocida por los nueve, la hija de Haryon, que vivía en la corte aesir, había vestido de luto por la desgracia en su reino.

Odín asintió.

Los enanos no dejaban de esforzarse en crear armas que pudieran asesinar al dragón negro. A quien odiaban por el regicidio de Thyra, por la masacre de sus ciudades y finalmente por haber salido impune de todos sus actos. El odio espoleaba su determinación y estaban creando maravillas en su nombre. Odín seguía de cerca los progresos del Haryon porque intuía que estaba muy cerca de lograrlo, en esos momentos en los nueve, nadie sabía pelear tan bien con un dragón como los enanos. Haryon, aunque no se jactaba de ello, solía escribirle enormes misivas pidiéndole que ordenara a Eyvindur aceptar un pago menor por indemnización o para que éste los dejara usar libremente el observatorio que se estaba construyendo, cómo antaño. Pero Odín no había recibido la usual carta semanal de parte del rey enano, tal vez ya supiera que tenía sus preciosas ballestas o quizás era debido al cortejo de Magni hacia el rey elfo.

Estaba esperando la respuesta de Eyvindur a la petición de mano de su nieto, aunque ya sabía que diría que no. Todo el asunto había sido para apoyar la legitimización de Magni en la corte, y había funcionado bastante bien; también hizo enviar a Eyvindur, copias de las misivas que Haryon le mandó en un inicio, las que hablaban del amorío entre Loki y Svadilfari. El rey elfo debía saber a lo que se atenía con su aliado elfo oscuro.

El Padre de Todo se recargó de su asiento y se aferró a los pasamanos de su silla.

–Lo que me preocupa es lo que estás armas significan para los nueve –se expresó Odín. –Gracias a Heimdall, sé de las letales minas con las que Lord Nénime abate a los muspell que se acercan a las ciudades élficas. No necesita de hombres, sólo de aquella arma, pues los hombres son obsoletos en contra de bestias como son los muspell o el mismo dragón.

–Siempre he pensado que el rey Larus erró en su juicio, pensó que podía domar al dragón negro para su propio beneficio.

–Creo, buen amigo, que Larus no falló en ello. Domó al dragón al hacerlo el guardián de su hijo. A pesar de que sucumbió al dominio de Surtur, siempre he creído que los elfos son capaces de controlarlo pero dudo seriamente de las capacidades de Karnilla para hacer lo mismo. –El Padre de Todo volvió a recostarse sobre su asiento. –Cuando escuché que la reina flageló a su hermano por haberla desobedecido, comprendí porqué lo hizo: debía demostrar ante su pueblo que era la más fuerte, que sólo ella podía mandar ante los clanes; pero sólo tuvo una razón por la cuál lo nombró príncipe de Nornheim y heredero al trono, para no sentirse culpable por la humillación que le infringió.

–Debió de haberlo dejado humillado y sin reconocimiento, le hubiera mermado poder político –opinó Ragnheidur. –Sin quererlo, lo ha hecho su rival, sólo falta que lo case con la hija de un señor de un clan poderoso para que jamás pueda estar tranquila. Uno de éstos días nos enteraremos que Hagen está casado, y al otro, que espera un hijo, para después enterarnos que el consorte Hjörtur fue asesinado misteriosamente.

Hanne temía eso también, se lo había referido a Odín en una carta.

–La reina de Nornheim reina con el corazón.

–¿Serán ciertas esas historias de que el príncipe norn lleva una vida decadente en burdeles, con apuestas y peleas?

–Totalmente ciertas, Bran ha referido todo ello en sus reportes –asintió Odín. –Ojalá eso lo mantenga ocupado, me preocupa lo que hará la bestia cuando se canse de esas diversiones mundanas y tenga apetito de guerra y carne; porque lo primero que hará, será lanzarse sobre su propio pueblo y la reina terminará asesinándolo. O puede que haya una guerra civil por la sucesión del trono, lo cual no sería raro en Nornheim, en el periodo en que Asgard ha tenido tres reyes, Nornheim ha tenido trece. Puede que suceda cualquiera de esos escenarios. Me temo además que Karnilla no será capaz de verlo antes de que sea inevitable.

–¿Tendríamos que hacer algo al respecto?

Odín negó lentamente y volvió a centrarse en la ballesta.

–Pienso que lenta e inevitablemente nos dirigimos hacia otra guerra. En Nornheim hay dos posibilidades, que haya una guerra civil impulsada por los clanes para que Hagen tome el trono o que Karnilla deba asesinarlo para impedir que haga daño. Aún más, no vaticino que el dragón negro continúe mucho más con vida, pienso que Haryon contratará mercenarios equipados con estas y otras armas para matarlo; y encima lo hará en un clímax de tensión política para que él no parezca el culpable, si sobrevive; ya sea Hagen o Karnilla, cualquiera de los dos intentará emanciparse del control que Asgard ejerce sobre Nornheim. Hanne apoyará a Karnilla llegado el momento pues querrá una tajada aún más grande del reino a cambio de haber vendido a su hijo; igual es por ambición que ha mandado a su sobrino a cortejar al rey elfo. Otro tanto hará Hildetand ahora que tiene el cofre de los antiguos inviernos y que su heredero está en camino, se dice que la reina Skadi está formando eyjafjajökull. Pero ante todo, éstas nuevas armas pondrán en desventaja a quienes no las tengan.

El Padre de Todo no hablaba por hablar, había ido contemplando las acciones de sus congéneres y podía ver con transparencia sus intenciones. Las de los jóvenes porque eran jóvenes, y las de los viejos porque los conocía de sobra. No en vano había vaticinado con precisión la guerra contra los infiernos.

–Y también pienso que podemos tener problemas aquí en Asgard –añadió después de una pausa.

–¿Justo aquí? –Tal idea pareció aterrar a Ragnheidur.

–Debido a los hechiceros… –dijo Odín. –Hallgeir me ha entregado el censo de la población con seidh, es alarmantemente más alta de lo que consideré. Pero a diferencia de lo que creen los puritanos, no me preocupa el seidh de los seiðmaðr sino sus creencias. Verás Ragnheidur, no importa lo ridículos que pueden llegar a ser los pensamientos de ciertas personas que uno considera sensatas, lo importante es que no caigan en el fanatismo y no tengan a alguien nocivo para liderarlos. Ahora, esta guerra con los infiernos ha dejado en manifiesto la importancia de los hechiceros: Svadilfari construyó una fortaleza en un solo día, Eyvindur mató a Magog, Loki hizo necromancia y Lord Aldor exorcizó al demonio causante de todo. ¿No se está demostrando que los hechiceros son más fuertes que los guerreros?

–Por eso la institucionalización del seidh es tan importante, temes que los hechiceros encuentren un líder carismático al que seguir y quieran imponerse en Asgard.

Odín asintió. Algo así cómo pasó con Cul. Pero esta vez el enemigo habría sido elegido, forjado e impulsado por él mismo: Loki.

–He aquí mi nueva proclamación para la academia real de hechicería de Asgard. –Y se la tendió a Ragnheidur para que la leyera.

"Por orden del Padre de Todo, rey de Asgard… todos los infantes que demuestren dotes mágicas deberán inscribirme en la academia real de hechicería de Asgard, donde recibirán sobrada educación…" Había dos ehtyar que Lord Aldor había enviado para revisar a los candidatos y así encaminarlos mejor hacia la sapiencia donde sus dones serían más útiles: doulas, pocionistas y guerreros. El decálogo moral que regía la academia de hechiceros, creado por Ragnheidur, era similar al del ejército: Lealtad, honor, disciplina, obediencia. Incluía las sanciones a las que podían hacerse acreedores los hechiceros si faltaban a las leyes o practicaban magia oscura y, que iban desde degradación de rango hasta sellos para su magia en caso de rebeldía.

Odín y Frigga estaban inscritos en la academia como los primeros hechiceros de Asgard, así daban ejemplo a su pueblo aesir. El tercer hechicero inscrito, desde ya, era Hërin; la cuarta era Nari. Aún eran pequeños pero Odín vería que a su debido tiempo, recibieran la instrucción adecuada. Las palabras de Frigga lo habían hecho pensar en que debía probar a Hërin a una edad más adecuada, a los seis años le quitaría el sello para que aprendiera magia y domara al espíritu dentro de sí. Si el niño demostraba ser incapaz, Odín volvería a contener su seidh y lo obligaría a tomar la senda del guerrero.

–¿Entonces crees que estallará una guerra de la mano de los otros reinos y además podemos tener una crisis con los hechiceros?

–No al mismo tiempo, o sucederá una o la otra. Y prefiero la alternativa que sea mejor, para disminuir o eliminar las posibilidades de la peor. Y puedo decirte de una vez, cuál de las dos alternativas es preferible. Llegado el caso, dejaré que los otros reinos se emancipen de nosotros y conservaré la estabilidad en Asgard.

–¿De verdad? ¿Pero eso ocurrirá en días venideros?

–No, no sucederá pronto. –Aquella seguridad con la que se expresó Odín, hizo que Ragnheidur se tranquilizara. –Pero para asegurarme que Asgard siga progresando aun cuando los demás reinos se desmoronen, necesito un heredero. Necesito a Magni. –Ragnheidur asintió.

De pronto una piedra roja empezó a brillar, una que Odín mantenía sobre su escritorio delante de él para no perder de vista el momento en que hiciera aquello. Ragnheidur únicamente se inclinó sobre su asiento pero no preguntó nada. Odín la tomó con su mano y la observó, aquella piedra era la que Magni le había dado, y con la que el Padre de Todo podía saber la ubicación de Loki. Sin embargo no fue necesario que hiciera algún hechizo, pues la voz de Heimdall se escuchó claramente en sus pensamientos.

Odín apretó la joya.

–Ragnheidur, reúne einheriar de confianza y ven conmigo.

El otro hombre asintió solemnemente.

.

.

La reina Skadi no sabía hacer la proyección astral hasta ese día. No iba vestida, o de hecho sí, para los estándares de su reino. Mostraba un embarazo incipiente, entre un corpiño de piel de oso y un quitón corto del mismo material.

También estaban presentes Eyvindur, Svadilfari, Karnilla y la reina Frigga. Esta reunión de la cofradía de hechiceros parecía un despliegue de usos y costumbres, el rey elfo iba vestido de blanco con el rostro cubierto por un velo que se le enrollaba alrededor del cuello y le pasaba sobre un hombro. Svadilfari estaba vestido de azul oscuro, sus ropas mostraban una pátina de polvo, uno entre todos que no cambiaba. Karnilla, estaba vestida como reina, con la pintura del dragón negro que señalaba su rango por sus brazos y hombros. La reina Frigga iba ataviada con un manto dorado sobre un vestido bermejo, su largo cabello estaba sujeto en un rodete trenzado.

–Loki ha resurgido –les dijo la norn. –El hilo rojo me ha alertado esta mañana. Está…

–En Asgard –confirmó Eyvindur, cuyo artefacto también había dado con él. –Se lo comuniqué de inmediato a su alteza Frigga y a Svadilfari. –Fue Karnilla la que incluyó a Skadi en su reunión.

–Partiré de regreso a mi hogar de inmediato –dijo la reina, lo cual le era factible debido al poder del Bifrost. –Les agradezco que hayan vigilado el resurgimiento de mi hijo. –Skadi asintió apoyando aquellas palabras.

–Estamos preocupados por él, majestad –le dijo Karnilla. –Por todo cuánto se ha dicho sobre la legitimidad de sus hijos.

–Y quizás haya consecuencias porque nos devolvió el cofre –señaló Skadi.

–Cuidaré de él. –Les dijo la reina Frigga, –Lord Aldor ha refrendado el embarazo del consorte real concordando contigo Karnilla. En cuanto al asunto del cofre, me temo que Loki obró precipitadamente, pero ese es un tema que deberá discutirse entre reyes.

–Alteza, según mis cálculos Loki se ha salido de cuentas, si me necesitan a su lado, acudiré de inmediato. –Se ofreció Karnilla.

–Es posible –añadió Eyvindur –que Thor se recupere pues Loki acudió al Nifflheim en busca de su alma, si ha regresado pienso que se debe a dos razones: que su embarazo llegó a su fin o que consiguió negociar con Hela. Me temo que esta travesía le haya sido dolorosa y que tenga consecuencias severas, pero si Thor resurge debido a él, me atreveré a decir que todo habrá valido la pena.

.

.

Odín estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, ataviado con su armadura negra y dorada. Cada día que pasaba desde que despertó, parecía mucho más fuerte. Ragnheidur estaba sentado a su diestra, con un rostro totalmente serio. Junto a él estaba Dregni, y al lado de éste la tesorera Sula. Sif estaba frente a Hagbard; el maestre Velaryon se removió incómodo en su asiento.

El cargo de gobernador de Asgard había sido abolido desde hacía tiempo, así que estaban completos.

–Los he reunido hoy para encarar una situación delicada a la que nos enfrentamos. –Inició Odín poniendo las manos sobre la mesa. –Loki ha regresado –les informó. Cada rostro mostró sorpresa excepto los de Ragnheidur y Velaryon. –Se encuentra en su habitación dentro de los aposentos reales descansando. –Por el tono de Odín, nadie, ni siquiera Hagbard se atrevió a congratularse por la noticia, todos callaban esperando por la palabra de su rey. –Trajo consigo dos recién nacidos. –Karnilla y Lord Aldor habían ratificado la existencia de esos neonatos, no tenía sentido evitar hablar de ellos como si no existieran. –Es mi deseo que lleguemos a una resolución respecto al adulterio del consorte real.

Los concejales se miraron unos a otros, el primero en hablar fue Ragnheidur.

–En la ciudad ha corrido la historia de que Loki desapareció de Svartálfheim antes de que el rey Odín arribara, porque fue en búsqueda de una cura para el mal de Thor.

–Es una historia muy factible… –dijo Sif. Ragnheidur actuó como si ella no lo hubiera interrumpido.

–Pero muchos se preguntan ¿a dónde fue? La reina Karnilla, quien ya antes había salvado al príncipe Thor de sus males se encontraba ahí, y Lord Aldor, un excelente istyar y maestre personal del rey elfo; se encontraba igualmente en Omentielva. –Ragnheidur hizo un silencio. –Loki no era un excelente pocionista, ya no se diga un hábil sanador… Esa historia pues, es enternecedora pero falta a la verdad.

–¿Entonces concejal, usted cree que Loki efectivamente se encontraba con Svadilfari? –Preguntó Dregni, que con el ceño fruncido demostraba que no entendía del todo la situación. –Si es así, ¿porque ha regresado ahora?

–Porque no va a perder lo que ha ganado por el tradicional método de un matrimonio ventajoso –respondió Ragnheidur, no sin cierto desdén. –Y para tratar de imponernos a estos niños como miembros del linaje de Bor y conquistar así mayor influencia en el reino.

Sula se acomodó mejor en su asiento y tomó la palabra.

–¿Y los bebés? ¿Cómo son? ¿Podemos verlos? –Preguntó desviando la conversación.

–Son pequeños jötun –respondió Ragnheidur. Él había tomado la canasta cuando el rey Odín, junto con una unidad de einheriar acudieron por Loki al Bifrost.

Algunos concejales hicieron un ademán de molestia. La idea de que los que podrían ser los príncipes herederos fueran la viva imagen de los que en otrora tiempo, fueron sus más acérrimos enemigos, no les encantaba.

–¿Y tienen esclerótica negra? –Preguntó Dregni.

Sif por poco y derriba su silla al levantarse de golpe. En su ademán podía leerse la amenaza de tomar la espada.

–Tal parece que todos en esta sala hemos olvidado que juramos proteger a la familia real.

–No lo hemos olvidado Sif –dijo Sula intentando calmar a su amiga. –Pero para llegar a la verdad hay que hacer preguntas que pueden parecer ofensivas. La vez anterior, cuando se presentó la acusación de infidelidad por parte de Erwel, todo el pueblo e inclusive los concejales pensaron que era verdad. No existió juicio ni claridad sobre aquel asunto.

–Lady Amora confesó su culpabilidad.

–Sí, pero dime, que pasa con los testigos que vieron al elfo oscuro y a Loki escapando de Valaskialf, muchos einheriar que ahora están muertos; declararon que los persiguieron hasta el puerto. Svadilfari estuvo en prisión… –Sula meneó la cabeza. –Agradezco al rey Odín por permitir al concejo expresar su opinión. Y yo sí deseo saber si el consorte real ha sido infiel o no a nuestro príncipe, y si esos niños pertenecen o no al linaje de Bor.

–Yo no pongo en duda la fidelidad de Loki –dijo Hagbard. –El asunto del elfo oscuro había sido finiquitado por el mismísimo Thor, estas calumnias han ido demasiado lejos…

–Svadilfari rechazó casarse con el rey elfo, ¿por qué sino se debe a que ya tiene una familia? –Le cuestionó Ragnheidur.

–No tengo una respuesta para ello –tuvo que reconocer Hagbard porque Svadilfari estaba fuera del alcance de aquel interrogatorio. –Pero me parece que si la cuestión es si los niños son hijos de Thor, el que debe revelar tal misterio, es Velaryon. –El maestre empalideció. –Propongo que se haga una prueba de paternidad a los niños.

–Sí, ¿por qué no? Eso despejaría muchas dudas –lo apoyó Dregni.

.

Thor sintió los parpados sumamente pesados. Le ordenó a su cuerpo moverse pero este no lo obedeció, se encontraba en esa extraña duermevela en la que su mente se hallaba despierta y su cuerpo no. Intentó mover un brazo, una pierna o abrir los ojos al menos pero nada sucedió. No sabía dónde se encontraba, aunque si recordaba de dónde provenía. Había sido un draugr al servicio de la diosa de la muerte y ahora volvía al cuerpo que Loki había revivido, debía de estar en… posiblemente en Asgard, tal vez en su propia habitación. Intentó ordenar su mente y preocupaciones, para serenarse un poco.

Sólo tras unos minutos, logró abrir los ojos. La luz lo cegó por principio. Desacostumbrado a usar su cuerpo le llevó un poco más de tiempo notar el hormigueo de sus músculos. Pero esta vez no se apresuró a moverse, pues descubrió junto a él a su pequeña Nari. La niña dormía plácidamente sobre uno de sus brazos, ese que ahora se quejaba por la falta de circulación. Los ojos de Thor amenazaron con volver a cerrarse, y es que se sentía sumamente cansado. La cabeza le dolía, estaba agotado y sediento.

Hizo el esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto pero no intentó levantarse, no se sintió con las fuerzas de conseguirlo.

–Nari –llamó a su hija. Su voz sonó rasposa. –Pequeña… Nari –intentó de nuevo. Allá en el inframundo no había pensado demasiado en ninguno de sus hijos, ni siquiera cuando Loki los mencionó y logró recordarlos pudo profundizar sus pensamientos hacia ellos. –Los gemelos… –Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia los bebés. Sus recuerdos se revolvieron, parecía que había pasado una vida entera en los infiernos, una que ahora le costaba amalgamar con los sucesos previos a su muerte.

Su cabeza pareció llenarse de neblina e invariablemente cerró los ojos. Intentó pensar con claridad pero en vez de ello volvió a dormirse.

Despertó tras lo que le parecieron unos minutos pero al hacerlo, notó con cierto pesar, que Nari ya no estaba recostada con él. Escuchó su risa infantil. Estiró el cuello y tan sólo hacer eso le costó bastante esfuerzo. Nari estaba saltando encima de la cama.

–Nari –le volvió a hablar y ella se detuvo. Se le quedó mirando como azorada antes de correr directo hacia él y tirársele encima. –¡Ouch! –Lo dejó sin aire pues le cayó sobre el abdomen.

–¡Papá! ¡Mi papá! –Nari lo estaba abrazando, llevaba un vestido amarillo, su cabello castaño atado con listones a juego, era tan suave y olía a frambuesas. –¿Te duele tu barriguita? –Le preguntó. –No llores papá.

–También de felicidad se llora –le respondió Thor. –Dame un beso. –Su hija le plantó uno en la mejilla y luego le echó los bracitos al cuello enterrándose en la curva de su cuello. –Necesito que traigas a tu abuela o a Loki. –Le pidió Thor.

–Abuelita no está, se fue con mis hermanos y no sé dónde está papá Loki –respondió la niña, y en su mirar había mucho pesar. Thor le creyó de inmediato qué no sabía dónde se encontraban, pero eso lo llenó de dudas. ¿A dónde había ido su madre? ¿Y por qué Nari no había visto a Loki? ¿Por qué no estaban todos ellos en el castillo? Thor empezó a sentir un gran dolor de cabeza.

–Necesito que llames a alguien –le pidió entonces. Sin Frigga ni Loki, pensaba en recurrir a Sif, aunque dudaba que Nari supiera cómo dar con ella. –Llama a Valdis –le pidió, porque al visir sí que lo ubicaba.

Nari bajó de su cama en pocos movimientos y se fue directo hacia la puerta. Thor intentó incorporarse en la cama, la espalda le dolía, seguramente por las largas horas en que había estado acostado, pero salvo moverse como si fuera un bulto, no logró salir de la posición en la que se encontraba. Hubo un pequeño alud en la entrada, Thor divisó a Valdis acercándose corriendo con Nari siguiéndole los pasos. Venía acompañado de un par de pajes con la librea de la reina.

–Alteza Thor –lo llamó con consternación. –Llamen al maestre Velaryon, que venga de inmediato y avísenle a su majestad Odín –les dijo a los pajes.

–¿Mi padre? ¿Mi padre está despierto? –Preguntó Thor sorprendido. –Ayúdame Valdis. –El visir le tomó del brazo para sentarlo apoyándose contra varias almohadas. El cambiar de posición le produjo al menos una sensación de triunfo a Thor, aunque eso le hubiera requerido todas las fuerzas que había juntado.

Nari subió de nuevo a la cama y fue a recostarse junto a él mientras lo abrazaba. Thor le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

–Es una alegría tenerte de vuelta. –Valdis se retorció las manos, en verdad había mudado su expresión de buitre y parecía genuinamente alegre. –¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Seguramente tienes hambre, haré que suban algo de las cocinas de manera inmediata.

–Espera, ¿Dónde se encuentran mi madre y Loki? ¿Y mi padre cuando despertó? ¿Qué día es hoy?

–Hoy es el tercer día del segundo mes. –Valdis retornó a su seriedad. –El rey Odín despertó de su sueño al final de la guerra de Svartálfheim, acudió con presteza al reino pero me temo que ya habías sucumbido a la maldición de Surtur. La reina acudió de visita a Svartálfheim en compañía de los príncipes Hërin y Magni. Y… –dudó un poco. –Han encontrado y traído a Loki al castillo hace poco pero no lo he visto. Eso es todo lo que sé, mi rey.

Thor asintió. Lo extrañó de inmediato, lo que había pasado en Nifflheim no había hecho sino unirlos mucho más, y no esperaba el momento para reunirse nuevamente con él.

–¿Los gemelos están con él? –Le preguntó a Valdis. El visir pareció un poco incómodo.

–No sé mucho sobre la situación majestad, el Padre de Todo se ha ocupado personalmente, lo lamento.

–Quiero hablar con mi padre –le dijo a Valdis.

Thor retiró las sabanas que cubrían sus piernas pero no pudo obligar a éstas a moverse y levantarse del lecho como pretendió. De hecho no las percibía.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y los pajes regresaron acompañados de Velaryon a quien seguían dos asistentes.

–Alteza –le hizo una reverencia. –Debo verificar el estado de tu salud, pues haz despertado después de encontrarte en un periodo extenso de inconsciencia –le dijo el maestre y sin pedirle su permiso, junto con sus ayudantes, se pusieron a verificarle el pulso, la respiración y a palparle los músculos mayores. Pero Thor le prestó poca atención pues sus ojos no se apartaban del paje que decía algo a Valdis en voz baja.

–¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó directamente.

Valdis respingó.

–El rey Odín sabe que has despertado, realizará una proclamación para los nobles y para el pueblo; vendrá después de ello. La reina ya ha sido avisada de su despertar, esperamos pronto tener noticias de ella y de su regreso de Svartálfheim –le informó Valdis.

–Príncipe Thor –le habló el maestre, –¿puedes apretar mi mano? –Le indicó atrayendo la atención de Thor, quién así lo hizo. –Durante tu estado de semi inconsciencia, fue implementado para ti un tratamiento destinado a prevenir la atrofia de tus músculos; es decir a preservar tu cuerpo en el mejor estado posible. Debo decir que funcionó pero sus alcances fueron limitados, por supuesto. –Velaryon decretaba su estado de salud con mucha seguridad.

–Llévenme con Loki, aunque sea cargando. –Valdis y Velaryon se miraron uno al otro.

–No podemos hacer nada hasta que el Padre de Todo parlamente contigo alteza. –Respondió Velaryon. Thor hubiera querido arrear con ellos y salir de ahí por su propio pie. Esperaba que su padre acudiera pronto a él, pero no sería así.

La puerta de la alcoba se abrió, Thor vislumbró un corro de pajes que se estiraban para verlo, en medio de ellos, de manera regia surgió Héroïque seguida de Vilda. A Thor le dio gusto ver un rostro familiar.

–Thor –le dijo ella y no le importó que dirían de su comportamiento, se lanzó a su lado y la apretó una mano antes de empezar a llorar. –Benditas sean las nornas, benditas sean.

Thor estaba abrumado. Aquí venían los concejales: Sula, Hagbard y Dregni, seguidos de un montón de gente que Thor desconocía. Sif, Volstagg y Hogun se unieron muy pronto a aquella marejada de gente. Todos le dieron rodeos para hablar de Loki, parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en que sólo Odín le daría noticias al respecto. Nadie escuchaba sus preocupaciones. Los pajes estaban empujando fuera a los embajadores entre los que el enorme jötun Njorthrbiartr tenía una vista clara de Thor.

Héroïque ya estaba hablando de una fiesta de bienvenida, sus amigos no dejaban de palmearlo y felicitarlo. De pronto había vino y brindis. Thor alcanzó a Sif de un brazo y la estrechó con sus escasas fuerzas pegándola a él.

–Dime que está pasando con Loki. ¿Está bien? –Sif lo miró apenada.

–Te traicionó –susurró y se despegó de su amigo. –Por favor tan sólo ocúpate de recobrar fuerzas.

.

La noticia de que Thor había recuperado la conciencia superando así la supuesta "maldición de Surtur" salió muy pronto de Valaskialf.

Una multitud se conglomeró en torno al palacio y los capitanes del ejército que sobrevivieron a la guerra contra los muspell y que estaban en la ciudad se presentaron para exigir ver al príncipe. Se les sumaron comerciantes y líderes gremiales; más un montón de gente que igual demandaba en calidad de aesir, ver a Thor. Fueron abarrotando la explanada de Valaskialf, coreando el nombre de su dios del trueno.

Un heraldo hizo una proclamación desde la explanada del castillo, aglomerada de gente, para decirles que verían a Thor en cuanto recobrase fuerzas y no antes, pero les confirmó que en efecto se encontraba restablecido.

Quienes habían visto al Mjölnir surcar el cielo días atrás juraron que fue un presagio de las nornas.

Todos los que podían costearlo, organizaron un banquete para celebrar a su príncipe, se enviaron obsequios para él a palacio; en las calles hubo música y vino en abundancia. Toda la ciudad se puso de fiesta.

Los panaderos horneaban tartas altísimas, la mayora en las cocinas parecía presa de un frenesí junto con sus cocineros, los pajes pulían el palacio dejándolo impecable para cuando Thor volviera a verlo. Las damas se acicalaban. Los einheriar se alistaban como si fueran a partir a la guerra en cualquier segundo. Era como si Valaskialf hubiera estado hibernando todo ese tiempo pero con el despertar de Thor su corazón volviera a latir.

Héroïque organizó el banquete para todos los nobles, el festejo de bienvenida al que Thor no acudiría pero que aun así sería celebrado.

El objeto de sus devociones estaba en su alcoba, frustrado porque no podía coordinar bien a bien su cuerpo como para caminar. El maestre le dijo que sería cuestión de unos pocos días para que anduviera por su propio pie y predijo que en un mes a lo sumo volvería a la arena de entrenamiento. Thor se sentía como una reliquia más en la cámara de los tesoros. Abrazaba a su hija, quien no se despegaba de él, añoraba a su familia, mientras su pueblo bailaba y desplegaban todo el alborozo que los últimos tiempos les había robado.

.

La reina Frigga regresó lo más rápido que pudo de Svartálfheim. De hecho había dejado atrás a Jyana para que terminara de recoger el equipaje en Steindor, tras que ella se despidiera de la manera más cortés que el tiempo le permitió, de Eyriander y su corte. Los niños viajaban con sus respectivos guardias, así que la comitiva avanzaba a paso veloz por las calles de Asgard.

A su paso la gente la felicitaba y se congratulaba, le rendían homenaje a sus nietos.

"¡Larga vida al linaje de Bor!" proclamaban. "La familia real nunca cae" les decían ese dicho que antes era alusivo sólo a Thor pero que ahora empezaban a endilgarle a Magni y a Hërin.

–¿Por qué están tan felices? –Preguntó Hërin, pero Frigga no pudo responderle en ese momento.

Vilda y Valdis la recibieron en la entrada al palacio junto a una guardia de honor. Le dieron la bienvenida y la reverenciaron. Frigga encontró el castillo engalanado con flores, reluciente y muy despierto. Siguió por el camino hacia las estancias superiores entre los nobles que pretendían retenerla con ellos, aunque todos comprendieron que no era el momento, que la reina tan sólo deseaba acudir junto a su hijo.

–Despertó ayer a las once horas, el maestre Velaryon le ha revisado, dice que se encuentra bien aunque debilitado para abandonar su lecho –le fue diciendo Valdis siguiéndola de cerca. Años con la familia real le habían enseñado cuáles eran las primeras preguntas que debían responderse. –El rey Odín se ha encerrado a trabajar en su despacho, aún no habla con él. Loki se encuentra en sus estancias, hay guardias en la puerta que impiden que nadie entre ni lo vea.

La reina no dijo nada. Al llegar ante los aposentos reales, su guardián Sköll se interpuso alejando a la servidumbre para darle espacio a la reina y a sus nietos.

–Su majestad abuela ¿qué sucede? –Le preguntó Magni.

Frigga se tomó un momento. Se detuvo y se agachó para estar a la altura de Magni y de Hërin. Tomó a cada uno del hombro para acercarlos un poco más a ella.

–Su padre Thor ha recobrado la conciencia.

–¿Se curó? –Preguntó Hërin y sus ojos se encendieron con emoción.

–Sí, prepárense para saludarlo. –No les dijo nada de Loki, no lo haría hasta averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Cuando Frigga les abrió la puerta los dos salieron en loca carrera rumbo a la cama. Se subieron jaloneándose un poco por ser el primero. Nari estaba dormida junto a Thor, quien acababa de despertarse ante el alboroto.

–¡Padre! –Los dos niños se le tiraron encima despertando a su hermana, que se enfurruñó un poco pero no les reclamó.

Frigga sonrió con los ojos empañados, cuanto había anhelado este reencuentro de su familia.

–Madre he vuelto –Thor había metido a sus tres hijos en un abrazo. Aún estaban incompletos.

.

–¿Son gemelos entonces? –Preguntó Frigga, los ojos le brillaban de emoción ante tal noticia. –Y por lo que dices, esta vez las nornas han decidido que sean iguales a Loki.

Thor sonrió, como hacia cada vez que sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia los pequeños infantes. Ya le había dicho a su madre de las pequeñas líneas ancestrales que recorrían sus diminutos cuerpos. Y los nombres que Loki había decidido y que a él le gustaban. Pero después su mirada se ensombreció por la preocupación.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado. Thor había pedido ver a Karnilla, para que ella lo valorara pues era prácticamente su maestre particular pero la bruja norn ya no estaba en Asgard, sino en Nornheim, casada con Hjörtur y reinando. Su madre había le refirió los pormenores de su viaje a Svartálfheim, para ver el compromiso de Magni con Eyvindur, quien además parecía a punto de casarse con Svadilfari y había desdeñado a Hagen. Thor se preguntó ¿por qué las personas no podían simplemente quedarse en su lugar y no vivir tan rápido su vida?

Sus tres hijos habían cenado con él y ahora dormían a su lado en la amplia cama.

–Espero que tú me des respuestas mucho más amplias, ¿qué es lo que ha estado pasando? –Le preguntó a su madre en susurros. No sobre lo que sucedía con los demás, sino lo que ocurría con su familia.

Frigga asintió y suspiró pesadamente.

–El rey de los enanos, Haryon –el rostro de Thor se mostró confundido ante ese nombre, pues lo último que él sabía de los enanos, era que Triggvy reinaba. Y aún más, no comprendía porque la historia tenía que empezar con ellos. –Envió cartas a tu padre con "supuestas" pruebas de que los hijos que Loki gestaba, son en realidad de Svadilfari. El rumor se esparció por toda la corte, y aunque nadie ya habla de eso, me temo que tu padre lo creyó por completo.

Thor reflexionó por un momento. Ya no era el joven que había subido al trono. Había aprendido mucho sobre sí mismo pero también había comprendido cómo es que su padre actuaba.

–Con base en esas acusaciones, mi padre ha retenido a Loki… y también a Modi y a Thrud –dijo Thor. Frigga asintió a sus pensamientos, ambos estaban llegando a las mismas conclusiones. Apretó los puños enfureciéndose.

–Casi puedo ver tus pensamientos hijo, y antes de que actúes, preferiría que llegaras a un acuerdo con tu padre, odiaría ver que la relación de la familia se desmorona –dijo Frigga. –Pero no creas que esto me satisface, Loki igual es mi hijo, ninguna guardia me impedirá verlo ni a él ni a mis nietos.

.

El gran maestre de Asgard por fin logró llegar a sus estancias. No había dormido nada desde que Loki había aparecido con sus gemelos. De eso habían pasado tres días. Desde que lo nombraron gran maestre, Velaryon había hecho lo posible por mantenerse apartado de la política y cercano a lo académico; y a ejercer su arte de sanador. Una precaución que la muerte de su maestro y antecesor Harma, le subrayó. Sin embargo, desde el asunto del refrendo del embarazo de Loki y de certificar la muerte de Thor, se encontraba contra su voluntad en el ojo de una tormenta. Obedecía pues era un siervo leal, pero lo hacía en contra de su buen juicio.

Se dejó caer en un butacón.

Mientras muchos festejaban el despertar de Thor, él había tenido que ocuparse de los hijos de Loki.

Cuando Odín y Ragnheidur lo mandaron llamar y se los encomendaron, no tuvo palabras para describir su sorpresa. Le resultaron inusuales y fascinantes. Tenían la piel azul, con finísimas líneas que les recorrían; pero a pesar de sus colores de jötun, su tamaño era el de un infante aesir. Le habían dado órdenes de reconocerlos y catalogar su estado. Así que eso hizo. Los había llevado consigo a las casas de curación e hizo venir a Ósk, su propia discípula. Ella estaba tan anonadada como él. Los desnudaron y los auscultaron. Velaryon se ocupó del varón y Ósk de la niña. Su paciente pesaba sólo dos kilogramos y estaba hiporreactivo. Aún así, sus latidos eran regulares, superaban los cien por minuto, la frecuencia de su respiración igual era normal, por lo que el dictamen fue que su vida no corría riesgo a pesar de su aspecto emaciado y frágil. Le pinchó un pie para medir sus reflejos, el niño había hecho muecas pero no respondió con el vigor que Velaryon esperaba. Acercó los dedos índices hasta sus manos pero no los apretó. Sus músculos estaban flojos y flácidos, una mala señal de posibles problemas en el parto. Le fue imposible dictaminar si el tono de azul de su piel era saludable o no. El pequeño pasó todo ese examen adormilado.

La niña era otra historia. Se despertó cuando Ósk le quitó la frazada en la que iba envuelta y se puso a berrear a todo lo que sus pulmones daban en cuanto comenzó a manipularla. Pesaba tres kilos y mostraba una lozana acumulación de grasa. A diferencia de su hermano superó fácilmente el reconocimiento de la sanadora. Se agarró de sus dedos con tanta fuerza que inclusive pudo levantarla ligeramente. Hubo un momento en que la bebé entreabrió los ojos, eran rojos. Cuando Velaryon rememoró ese momento, se dio cuenta algo avergonzado de que había esperado que tuviera escleróticas negras.

Dejó los niños con Ósk, bajo instrucciones de no dejarlos a solas ni permitir que nadie se les acercara. Le había dado su informe a Odín en persona y a viva voz. Había querido decirle que le preocupaba el varón pero el Padre de Todo no atendió a sus preocupaciones.

"Aún si no corren peligro, intérnalos en tus casas de curación, di a todos que su salud es delicado y trátalos como tal".

Velaryon obedeció.

Hoy había hecho la ronda nuevamente. Ósk y él, habían intubado al varón simulando problemas respiratorios; a los dos les habían colocado una sonda para alimentarlos, no habría nodriza para ellos, ni juguetes, nanas, ni presentación real; ni siquiera tenían ropas. Estaban dentro de un vientre artificial, como si fueran prematuros. Rodeados de una barrera dorada similar a la de un lector de almas. A la niña tuvieron que entablillarle los bracitos pues se arrancaba la sonda constantemente. Odiaban bañarse. Ósk era la encargada de ello y parecía cada vez más molesta con la situación. Cada vez que les pasaba la esponja húmeda por sus cuerpecitos berreaban como si los estuvieran matando. La niña, más vigorosa que su hermano solía regurgitar el contenido de su estómago de tanto esfuerzo que hacía. A pesar de que ni Velaryon ni Ósk estaban familiarizados con el tono de su piel, sabían que no era buena señal que se pusieran morados.

"¿Sabes que pienso maestro". Le dijo Ósk ese día luego de que la pequeña se vomitara encima prolongando con ello el ritual de asearla. "Quizás los jötun no bañan a sus hijos, quizás los limpian lamiéndolos o algo parecido, pidamos una doula norn, ellas son salvajes también".

"No lo son" replicó Velaryon airado y Ósk se acordó de que la prometida del gran maestre era norn.

Casi se había quedado dormido en la butaca en la que descansaba cuando la puerta de sus estancias se abrió. Héroïque entró sin anunciarse, él le había concedido tal dispensa.

–¿Duermes? –Le preguntó su prometida, pero no esperó respuesta cuando comenzó a servirle vino, le tendió una copa y se sentó a su lado mirándolo con ternura. –Debes estar tan cansado.

Ya se había revelado a la corte el retorno de Loki al castillo y la existencia de sus gemelos; así como también todos sabían que Velaryon era su guardián.

–Lo estoy –reconoció él terminándose su vino. Héroïque le quitó la copa y le dio un beso. Siempre era así de cariñosa. Velaryon pensaba que sería una excelente esposa, le estaba tomando rápidamente aprecio, aunque era capaz de gastar fuertes cantidades de dinero en un solo día.

–¿Cómo están los pequeños? –Le preguntó Héroïque. –¿Siguen graves?

–Sí –replicó él sin dudar.

–Es una pena. Querido Velaryon, quizás pienses que soy inoportuna pero estuve leyendo sobre las pruebas para determinar la paternidad de un hijo, son muy diferentes de las que se practican en Nornheim, pero leí que a veces pueden estar mal y que deben repetirse. –Le fue diciendo Héroïque. Velaryon sintió que enrojecía.

–No me equivoqué –repuso él. –Las pruebas pueden tener sesgos cuando la muestra tomada es pequeña, cuando se contamina o cuando la técnica no se efectúa apropiadamente. Jamás permitiría el mínimo descuido en algo de naturaleza tan importante. Por mucho que lo deseemos, los hijos de Loki no son de Thor –le repitió lo que había tenido que decirle al concejo.

–Pero entonces, ¿el repudio es oficial? –Inquirió Héroïque apesadumbrada. –¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?

–No –replicó él. –Ya fue aprobado y firmado, tan sólo resta anunciarlo. –Héroïque se cubrió la boca con una mano.

–¿Qué hará Odín con Loki? ¿Con los niños?

–No lo sé –dijo Velaryon. Y eso era verdad.

Ni siquiera había realizado la prueba, tan sólo había redactado el resultado asentando lo que el Padre de Todo le ordenó, los gemelos no eran hijos de Thor porqué él así lo decía y Velaryon no se atrevió a correr el riesgo de averiguar cuál era la verdad. No dejaba de asombrarme el cariz siniestro del encarcelamiento de Loki. Sabía que expresarlo le podía acarrear dificultades; y jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero le parecía que a Loki se le acorralaba con saña. Manifestó interés en revisarlo, pues Harma le comentó en varias ocasiones que los foreldrar tienen gestaciones de alto riesgo. Se lo prohibieron.

Atrajo a Héroïque a él y la abrazó buscando consuelo, se sentía tan miserable. Ahora debía seguir adelante, debía elaborar los certificados de nacimiento de los niños dándoles los nombres de bastardos que les eligieran. Lo que más lo aterraba era la posibilidad de muy pronto tener que elaborar la constancia de sus muertes.

.

La reina de Asgard se dirigió a conocer a sus nietos recién nacidos. La seguía su fiel Sköll únicamente. Ese día se realizaría la proclamación de la ilegitimidad de esos dos pequeños y del repudio de Loki. Frigga le había pedido a su amado que no lo hiciera, que mantuviera la situación en secreto por el bien de su familia, pero él no la escuchó. Thor y Loki no sabían que desde ese día, ya no eran esposos. Frigga se lo diría a Loki y Odín le aseguró que sería él quien hablaría con Thor.

–Son sus hijos –afirmó Frigga. –No me importa lo que Velaryon haya descubierto, esos pequeños son hijos de Thor y nuestros nietos –fue categórica. Sintió por una vez que quería oponerse con todas sus fuerzas a su amado.

Su llegada a las casas de curación era inesperada. Sköll impidió que los sanadores le informaran a Velaryon que estaba ahí. No tuvo que preguntar por el paradero de los niños, el sonido de su llanto la condujo. Conforme caminaba la reina sentía un gran malestar en su corazón, pues los sollozos no se aplacaban ni disminuían en intensidad.

Cuando entró en la alcoba, se encontró con que la tesorera Sula y con los gobernadores Hagbard y Dregni, los concejales estaban ahí, cada uno con sus secretarios. Sula tenía en sus manos uno de los bebés. Lo sostenía en alto a la vista de todos los demás, quienes lo contemplaban con interés pero sin misericordia; como si fuera sólo un espécimen interesante. Las manos del bebé estaban vendadas contra pequeñas tablillas que le impedían flexionar sus brazos, tenía los puños crispados mientras gritaba a todo lo que sus pulmones daban.

–Majestad –dijo una sanadora casi derrapando ante la reina y anunciándola a los demás. Sula devolvió al bebé a su lugar a toda prisa.

–Majestad –repitió Hagbard acercándose a ella, –queríamos comprobar si…

–¿Si mis nietos son tan aborrecibles como esperaban? Concejales, les pido que se retiren; y también que no vuelvan.

–Alteza, lamentamos ofenderte –se excusó Dregni, –la noticia de esta deshonra saldrá de la ciudad, ¿qué diremos en nuestras provincias? ¿Qué ni siquiera corroboramos las espantosas historias que se dicen? Debemos promover…

Frigga lo interrumpió con un gesto. Ella sabía muy bien, demasiado bien, que los asuntos de su familia siempre atañían al reino y que debían rendir cuentas a sus súbditos, ratificar la información que salía de Valaskialf y así…

–Aunque sus fundamentos para su visita son legítimos –les fue diciendo mientras se aproximaba, –su proceder es cruel en contra de dos inocentes. –Los concejales tuvieron la decencia de avergonzarse. –Si ya cumplieron con su objetivo les pido que no perturben más a mis niños. –Subrayó bien su sentir. Acarició al bebé con cuidado, tratando de transmitirle que estaba a salvo, que no lo molestarían más. No pidió consentimiento a la sanadora a cargo. Le soltó los bracitos del entablillado y alzó al bebé atrayéndolo a su pecho, lo fue meciendo calmándolo.

Los concejales se retiraron tras una reverencia.

–Esa es la niña –le dijo tímidamente la sanadora.

–Thrud –susurró Frigga y le dio un beso en la frente. Su nieta por fin dejó de llorar. La reina no la soltó mientras se acercaba al otro pequeño. –Modi –le habló Frigga. Su mano cruzó la barrera que lo envolvía para tocarlo un poco. Él tenía mal aspecto. Sus ojos habían sido cerrados con pequeños vendajes que unían sus párpados, no estaba entablillado. La sonda que lo alimentaba entraba por su boca. Respiraba rítmicamente pero no dio señales de saber que su abuela le estaba hablando. –¿Qué tan grave está? –Preguntó Frigga.

–Tiene los músculos laxos, al alzarlo se desmadeja. Eso es un síntoma de daño neurológico. –Frigga apretó los labios angustiada. Nadie le había dicho nada de eso, los cortesanos se habían ocupado de describirlos como pequeños monstruos azules, de rumorar que eran de Svadilfari; hubo quien dijo que si estaban enfermos era un castigo de las nornas en contra de Loki por su traición. Pero nadie habló de que Modi pudiera haber nacido mal. –El maestre Velaryon quiere revisarlo con el lector de almas, pero su alteza Odín no ha dado su consentimiento. No se les hace nada que no sea aprobado por la familia real.

–Quiero cargar a Modi –le indicó Frigga. –Ayúdame a acomodarnos. –Quería tener a ambos en su regazo y estrecharlos cerca de su corazón.

Tenía una corazonada de la razón por la que Modi se encontraba mal. Lord Aldor le dijo que el hijo que Loki gestaba, el istyar no sabía que eran dos, encarnaba a Jörmundgander, quizás ese era el motivo, y si Velaryon revisaba a Modi con el lector era plausible que ocurriera lo mismo que cuando había examinado a Hërin luego de que se fusionara con Fenrir.

"Seiscientos uno, ese es el rango de incomprensibilidad del análisis" había dicho Velaryon.

Su amado Odín, ya tenía suficientes motivos para despreciar a estos pequeños; Frigga no quería que le diesen aún más.

.

Loki estaba soñando. En sus sueños veía a la diosa Jörð que sostenía en sus brazos dos pequeños infantes de piel azul. Loki intentaba enderezarse para contemplarlos bien, quería tocarlos para asegurarse de que eran reales.

"Thor ayúdame" le pedía a su amado pues a él le flaqueaban las fuerzas para moverse. "No puedo por mí mismo, ayúdame".

Pero Thor no lo escuchaba.

"Acepto" escuchó que su Anarinya le decía a Jörð.

Despertó para encontrarse mirando un techo de madera, algo lo había despertado, un sonido que ahora no precisaba. Tenía el cuerpo entumido y no tenía ni idea del lugar en el que se encontraba.

¿La fortaleza de Garm? ¿El castillo Elvidner?

Fue ganando lucidez poco a poco; en un gesto adquirido a lo largo de los meses de gestación, se sobó el abdomen. Recordó que sus hijos no estaban más dentro de él. No tenía cicatriz alguna en el vientre aunque seguía algo inflamado luego de todo lo que su piel y músculos tuvieron que estirarse para dar cabida a los gemelos.

Las cadenas que lo apresaban tintinearon y eso le hizo recordar en donde se encontraba.

Tenía las muñecas y los tobillos sujetos por cadenas que se unían a una argolla clavada sobre la cama. El metal era plateado y lo recorrían una serie de runas. Eran de gelgja. Cuando recobró la conciencia la primera vez y se percató de ellas, le recordaron tanto al mornië que Bölthorn le obligó a portar… tenía las muñecas y los tobillos en carne viva pues su impulso inicial había sido luchar para quitarse aquellas cadenas.

Llevaba tres días recluido en ese lugar. Había contado cada amanecer, pues por fin tenía amaneceres de verdad y no los que ocurrían en el lago Gjöll, aunque en ese momento hubiera intercambiado unos por otros sin dudarlo.

Estaba en su vieja alcoba en Asgard pero no podía ir más lejos del perímetro de su cama. Le habían dejado cerca una manta y un orinal nada más. Aunque, la bolsa de cuero que lo siguió durante toda su travesía en los infiernos igual estaba junto a él. En su interior había algunas ampolletas con savia y unas pocas de poción revitalizante; igual había una rama marchita, cada vez que Loki se quedaba dormido, al despertarse revisaba que aún la tuviera y cada vez la imagen de la volva estallando en llamas pasaba por su mente.

"Nos veremos de nuevo" había presagiado ella.

No podía conjurar a Laevateinn pues no contaba con ninguna magia, no tenía consigo aliados ni armas; y sobre todo no tenía consigo a Thor ni a sus bebés.

Al segundo día de encierro la puerta de su alcoba por fin se abrió. Loki había esperado ver un rostro familiar, a Thor, a Frigga, a Valdis, a Karnilla, a quien fuera. Sin embargo el que apareció en el dintel fue un einheriar barbado, ancho de hombros y alto.

"Estás despierto" le dijo con voz áspera. Loki se levantó del lecho para no sentirse tan desvalido. El sujeto lo abordó sin títulos reales ni señales de respeto. "Soy Baelor, el vigía a quien fuiste encomendado. ¿Me reconoces?" Loki lo miró directamente por un momento sin comprender de qué iba.

"No sé quién eres" respondió.

"Eso pensé, destruyes a la gente sin que te importe. Fui capitán de los ulfhednar, el héroe que puso pie primero en el interior de Grímsttadir cuando combatimos en el asedio de Vanaheim. Hace un par de años me opuse a tu proyecto de darles ciudadanía a los alfh; y por eso fue que me enviaste a Gellir y a Geirolf".

"No sé de qué hablas". Baelor parecía decidido a continuar sin importar que su interlocutor no mostrara interés.

"Tengo dos hijas, raptaron una para cerrarme la boca. La liberaron cuando juré no estorbarte, jamás ha vuelto a ser la de antes. Prometieron volver a por la otra si te incordiaba. Mandaste tus esbirros en contra de mi familia. ¿Y todo para qué? Todo Asgard se enteró de que al final votaste en contra de esa estúpida iniciativa. Me destruiste por un capricho. ¿Qué querella tenían mis niñas contigo?"

"Las hormigas tampoco tienen querella con una bota". Respondió Loki sin mirarlo. Baelor cortó la distancia entre ambos en dos zancadas y lo agarró por el cuello de la ropa.

"Si no supiera que Heimdall te vigila te daría escarmiento, ya me encantaría ser tu único carcelero". Baelor destilaba odio pero no parecía que fuera correspondido.

"Suéltame" replicó Loki sin alterarse. "Cuando Thor se entere de que he sido encarcelado todos los implicados pagarán caro".

"Lo dudo" le dijo Baelor, "eres prisionero por órdenes del Padre de Todo". Tras revelarle eso se había marchado.

"Sigo en el infierno" se había dicho. Después de todo, lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿no era la suma de todos sus temores? Quedar a merced de sus enemigos. Que los aesir decidieran deshacerse de él y de sus hijos.

Esa mañana Baelor le pegó otra visita.

Loki lo miraba por fin. Había tenido tiempo para reflexionar muchas cosas.

–Dime Baelor hijo de Bael, ¿crees en las coincidencias? ¿Crees que eres mi carcelero por obra del azar? –Le preguntó en cuanto el einheriar entró.

–Me lo he tomado como una recompensa de las nornas. Habría matado por el privilegio de presenciar tu caída.

–Ragnheidur debió dar contigo, conocía muy bien los pormenores de esa época en que fui eso que ustedes los ases nombraron "la infame majestad". Se buscó a alguien con un historial intachable y que además fuera detractor mío. Eres el capitán de la guardia, por lo que Odín debió despachar a Gellir y a Geirolf.

–Y a Rongbard también. –Le confirmó Baelor. –Antes no te dije mi nombre completo. Sí sabes quién soy, ¿lo sabes? –Pero Loki no siguió honrando sus memorias compartidas como si fuesen viejos conocidos.

–Quiero ver a mis hijos –pidió con voz monocorde sin mirar a Baelor, cómo si los estuviera pidiendo en un rezo a diosas lejanas y no a un vigía despiadado.

–No tienes permiso, quizás jamás lo hagas. El maestre dice que no están bien, que están atrofiados. Son pequeñas bestias azules, pero, ¿qué se podría esperar de tu traición? –Loki lo miró enfurecido.

–Esos que ofendes son hijos de Thor. –Baelor negó encantado. Loki ya sabía que sólo tendría que provocarlo un poco para que empezara a contarle lo que pasaba más allá de su encierro; Baelor quería darse el lujo de herirlo y Loki se lo permitiría para saber lo que pasaba.

–No lo son. Han sido declarados bastardos por el maestre Velaryon. De hecho vine a contarte que el Padre de Todo ha proclamado tu repudio hoy mismo. Todo Asgard sabe ahora que eres y siempre fuiste una zorra desleal que se revolcaba con el elfo oscuro. –El semblante de Loki permaneció de piedra. –Con un poco de suerte te infringirá castigo ejemplar, espero que me dejen a mí aplicártelo. Thor lo sabe todo.

–¿Está despierto? –La pregunta se le escapó sin meditarla.

–Sí. No ha querido verte, ni a ti ni a tus bastardos. Te ha dejado a merced de la furia de Asgard.

Ante Baelor se mostró estoico pero en cuanto se fue Loki se quebró. No estalló en un grito, no hubo retumbar de relámpagos, ni su cuerpo pareció agrandarse sobrepasado por sus emociones. Loki implosionó en silencio, se consumió en el crisol del dolor como una brasa. Estaba agotado por todo cuanto ya había luchado y vivido, le flaqueaban las fuerzas para esta contienda.

.

Había un enorme gato negro rondando las estancias reales. Valdis había ordenado echarlo pero Nari lo había descubierto y lo adoptó en el acto oficializando que era el gato de la familia real.

Frigga se lo encontró sentado ante las estancias de Loki, mirando fijamente a los guardias que las vigilaban con sus ojos de felino.

–Majestad –los einheriar le hicieron una reverencia. Baelor, capitán de la guardia, en persona custodiaba al prisionero, pues eso era en lo que Loki se había convertido. Si no lo habían echado en las mazmorras era porque Frigga así lo había pedido a su esposo, recordándole que seguía siendo príncipe jötun y familiar de los reyes vanir.

–Baelor, si fueras tan gentil de abrirme las puertas. –El capitán se mostró muy incómodo.

–Las órdenes del Padre de Todo son…

–¿Sabes quién soy?

–Por supuesto que sí majestad.

–¿Piensas que no estaría aquí sin que mi esposo estuviera enterado?

–Pero alteza…

–Abre –le reiteró con firmeza. Baelor obedeció.

Cuando le abrieron las puertas el gato negro se coló en la alcoba.

.

La habitación estaba helada. Era pleno invierno y la chimenea permanecía apagada, todo estaba en penumbras. Olía a abandono y a amoníaco. A Loki no le habían permitido hablar con su familia o sus amigos, no le habían permitido asearse y por lo que Frigga pudo ver en ese momento, ni siquiera le habían llevado comida.

Su hijo estaba vestido con sus ropas de dormir. Estaba encadenado por las muñecas y los pies a una argolla sujeta en la pared que le permitía moverse pero no deambular demasiado lejos de la cama. Conservaba su fisonomía jötun. Cuando la miró se puso de pie de inmediato.

–Madre. –La recibió si un ápice de efusividad. –Pensé que me iban a dejar pudrir por tiempo indefinido. Me alegra que te hayas dignado visitarme.

–Loki –Frigga se alarmó por el veneno en sus palabras. –Arribé a Asgard ayer, me encontraba fuera del reino cuando regresaste.

–¿No me llamas hijo? Claro, es que ya no soy de la familia.

–¿Cómo sabes? ¿Quién te dijo todo eso?

–Baelor. –Replicó Loki. –No ha sido una compañía muy amena pero me alegra que al menos alguien se acuerde de mí, desde Karnilla hasta Thor, esperaba algo de conmiseración.

–Es peligroso tomar al pie de la letra las palabras de quien no te guarda ningún aprecio –le dijo Frigga acercándose a él. Lo abrazó y aunque Loki se resistió al final sucumbió. –No te hemos abandonado. Thor no cesa de preguntar por ti.

–¿Día y noche? Debe ser agotador de oír.

–Día y noche –corroboró Frigga. –Fuiste aislado de todos pues el concejo actuó velozmente para poder oficializar tu repudio –le explicó la reina, –pero eso no quiere decir que no nos opongamos. El problema es que mi amado consiguió una prueba irrefutable.

–Que mis hijos no son de Thor –repuso Loki. Ambos se sentaron en la orilla de la cama. –¿Cómo están?

–En las casas de curación, el dictamen de Velaryon es que tuvieron complicaciones en el parto y que necesitan estar bajo sus cuidados. –Loki suspiró.

–¿Los tratan como parias?

–No te claves esas dagas en el corazón –le suplicó Frigga pero sus palabras ya encerraban una respuesta.

–Nacieron ante el Yggdrasil –se indignó Loki, –de mano de una deidad ancestral; y estos ases se atreven a tratarlos con desdén cuando deberían reverenciarlos. Y ese imbécil que tuve por esposo…

–Thor despertó muy débil –lo atajó Frigga. –Está encerrado igual que tú.

–¿Cargado de cadenas? ¿Con guardias ante sus puertas? ¿Sin comida, ni ropa decente, ni un baño?

–Ya basta, por favor. –Frigga le agarró el rostro para obligarlo a mirarla.

–Estoy agotado, no tengo disposición para ser humillado de esta manera, no sabes cuánto hemos pasado, todo lo que sufrimos para regresar a… –los ojos de Loki pasaron por la habitación en penumbras y suciedad –nuestro hogar –barbotó.

–Dímelo, cuéntame por ese viaje que hicieron, salvaste a Thor, y te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón –era la única en Asgard que lo hacía.

Conversaron largamente. Loki le fue narrando su viaje, le dijo todo, a quiénes habían encontrado, qué es lo que habían hecho, a quién habían enfrentado. Intentó ocultar que portaba a Jörmundgander pero Frigga ya lo sabía y no le permitió mentirle, así que entrado en confianzas Loki siguió y siguió. Hubo un momento durante su relato en que tuvo hambre, sacó sin ceremonias una poción de su bolsa, le quedaban cinco nada más. La destapó y se puso a beberla. Eso lo llevó a inquirir por Karnilla con menos rencor. Su madre lo puso al tanto con las nuevas acerca de ella y de Hagen. A Loki le alegró mucho enterarse de que su amiga había desafiado a Odín, fugándose con Hjörtur en vez de aceptando que le impusieran otro consorte.

Llegado el momento Frigga se despidió de Loki con un beso en la mejilla. Se veía sumamente preocupada.

–Madre –al momento en que se iba él le dijo una última cosa. –Si Odín me hace matar o me destierra, sólo recuérdale que quien atenta contra la sangre de su sangre queda maldito.

La reina salió desolada, fue directo donde su esposo para pedirle que por lo menos le permitiera a Loki deambular, alimentarse, asearse; y sobre todo ver a sus hijos. Pero Odín no la escuchó. Otra vez.

.

Thor se había alegrado al saber que ya su padre ya no dormía. Quería a su progenitor y le alivió el saber que mientras él permaneció en aquel trance, el reino contaba con su sapiencia y dirección. Pero lo que había dispuesto sobre sus hijos: El sello que había impuesto sobre el seidh de Hërin, el compromiso de Magni, el asunto sobre la sucesión del trono; y por supuesto que estuviera pensando en no reconocer a Modi y Thrud como parte del linaje de Bor. No le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Ardía en ganas de que hablaran pero no podía salir de su alcoba e ir a verlo a su despacho, por lo que tenía que esperar a que él acudiera. El maestre Velaryon le había dejado varios ejercicios de rehabilitación, que un par de doulas le ayudaban a realizar. Thor había conseguido ponerse en pie pero daba pequeños pasos, casi como los de Hërin y Nari, cuando habían aprendido recién a caminar. El maestre había sido optimista en cuanto a su recuperación pero no soltaba ninguna palabra sobre Loki ni los niños. Nadie de hecho le decía nada, salvo que aguardara por su padre.

Esa situación empezaba a serle desesperante.

En ese momento, su madre estaba haciéndole compañía a los niños, que estaban en sus lecciones. Thor le pidió a su madre, y ella a su vez vio que así se hiciera, que nadie dijera nada a los pequeños pues no los quería lastimar de manera alguna. Thor se maldijo internamente por terminar emulando en sus disposiciones, a su propio padre.

Fue entonces que Odín entró por fin a su alcoba.

Thor recordaba a su padre envejecido por los años, pero ciertamente cuando entró, pensó que se veía mucho más joven y fuerte que antes de tomar su sueño. En su mano portaba a Gungnir. A Thor le hubiera gustado ponerse en pie, sólo por el hecho de verse un poco imponente al lado de tal figura.

–Me alegró mucho saber que habías despertado, pese a que no pude venir inmediatamente a tu lecho por encontrarme ocupado, ordené a los heraldos promulgarlo para que el pueblo se enterara de tu bienestar. He examinado tu reinado, lo has hecho bien y te felicito. Me has hecho sentir muy orgulloso –dijo su padre mientras se acercaba. Le tomó de un hombro y se lo apretó con afecto, después de eso fue a sentarse en un sofá que había en la habitación.

–A mi igual me alegra verte en pie –dijo Thor con voz ronca, sin verdadera emotividad. Abordó el tema que le preocupaba. –Me han dicho que Loki se encuentra en palacio pero nadie me dice donde, ni me han traído a mis hijos para verlos. Todos me remiten a que tú me dirás que pasa, así que ahora dime… ¿qué está sucediendo?

–Hoy se proclamó de manera oficial el repudio hacia el consorte real, que fue aprobada por el concejo y se conoce en todo Asgard. –Thor sintió como si su padre le hubiera golpeado directamente con Gungnir, y tardó un momento en asimilar la información. –Y por supuesto que he estado ocupado pues Loki sigue siendo príncipe de Jötunheim y su embajador ha estado presionando para que sea devuelto a su reino.

Thor levantó una mano, como si pidiera una tregua, pero sólo para reacomodar sus pensamientos que salieron con una lógica y hasta necesaria pregunta:

–¿Qué? –Estaba impávido ante lo que estaba escuchando. –No puedes repudiar a mi consorte sólo porque piensas que me ha sido infiel, que no lo ha sido y eso yo lo sé con certeza, y es lo único que debería bastarte para negarte a escuchar semejantes idioteces. –Que su madre le hubiera contado al menos una parte de lo que se sucedía, le ayudaba bastante a enfrentar la situación. –Ya me gustaría tener a Haryon aquí mismo para que repitiera sus acusaciones y sostuviera sus palabras. –Aún con su fuerza mermada, estaba seguro de poder estrangularlo.

–Pero yo también lo sé con certeza –dijo Odín sin perder la serenidad en sus palabras. –Velaryon hizo una prueba de paternidad, los niños no son tuyos.

Thor de pronto se echó a reír. Su carcajada hizo por primera vez que el semblante de su padre se modificara, pues Odín se mostró sumamente confundido. Por supuesto, como podía saber que a Thor poco le importaba lo que Velaryon pudiera decir, cuando él sabía bien que sus hijos eran los únicos seres capaces de sostener a los entes del caos. Eso le hizo recapitular que Hela le había dado en custodia a su heredero.

–Eso ya raya en la ridiculez –dijo Thor. –No puedes repudiar a Loki sin tomarme en cuenta, es mi esposo después de todo.

–Y algunos piensan que te tiene encandilado con pociones, que te ha atado en tu razonamiento.

–Lo mismo dijeron de mi madre hace tiempo. –Thor hizo una pausa. –No voy a discutir sobre eso, Loki es lo más valioso en mi vida, junto con mis hijos, y me ofende que le hagas esto. No voy a aceptar el repudio, por más que lo diga un papel y un heraldo. –Y no había nada que su padre pudiera hacer para convencerlo de lo contrario. –Quiero ver a mis hijos.

–Ya han sido declarados bastardos.

Thor soltó un suspiro cansado. Apartó la sábana que lo cubría y se puso en pie. Tuvo que sujetarse de la cabecera para poder enderezarse por completo. Aún sentía debilidad en las piernas y sabía que no estaba en condiciones de salir corriendo, pero su padre y el reinado que ostento, le habían enseñado que aún enfermo, seguía teniendo poder político.

–E hiciste todo eso sin considerar mi parecer. ¿Por qué?

–Porque es lo mejor para el reino –le explicó. –Loki es una mala influencia para ti. Así como analicé tu reinado, hice lo mismo con el de él. Parecía un hábil administrador, pero gobierna con tiranía, lo que le granjeó el desprecio de nuestros súbditos. Inició proyectos y luego les dio la espalda, te dejó en ridículo con el asunto de los alfh y después tuviste que apoyarle en el asunto de su escaqueo con el elfo oscuro. Mataste a nobles y al pueblo para resarcir su honor. Mismo que quedó manchado cuando desapareció casi simultáneamente con su amante. –Thor hizo un gesto pero esta vez Odín no lo dejó interrumpirlo. –Pactó con demonios, favoreció a su hermano por encima de Asgard, usó magia negra en ti. Es ambivalente, sentimentalista, vanidoso y ama las riquezas. Es de esas personas a las que constantemente hay que halagar para que no se sientan ofendidas.

–Lo que hizo fue en gran medida para salvar a la familia, en especial a lo que respecta a su hechicería.

–Ya una vez te enseñé que el tener el poder de dirigir mil vidas, no te daba el poder de aplastarlas sin más. El que él tenga esta hechicería no significa que deba traspasar cada límite, su propio maestro Lord Aldor, desaprobó su moral. –Odín aún tenía más cosas que decir. –Y es por ello, y bajo las leyes de la escuela de hechicería que sellaré su magia.

–No, no, no, no. Tú no entiendes, su magia le es tan indispensable como poder combatir lo es para mí. No lo vas a castigar, ni a él, ni a los bebés catalogándolos como bastardos. Y haciendo esto, también me lastimas a mí.

–La situación no va a cambiar con respecto al encarcelamiento de Loki, ni en su repudio, ni en nada más. Y lo hice todo sin tu autorización, porque no la necesito. –Odín se puso en pie. –Continuarás aquí recluido hasta que te recuperes, y Thor, acepta la realidad tal cual es, no como quieres que sea. –Su padre se puso en pie para dirigirse a la salida.

Thor sintió que no tenía ningún sentido discutir con su padre e intentar convencerlo de sus razonamientos, estaba más allá de atender a sus peticiones. No le haría caso y continuaría en lo suyo hasta conseguir que Loki volviera a Jötunheim sin magia y además con Modi y Thrud. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Vio la espalda de su padre conforme se alejaba.

Un paje entró de inmediato, llevaba la comida.

–Dile a Valdis que quiero verlo –le ordenó. Su cuerpo débil, pero aún mantenía su carisma y su voz de general.

Un rey, no era un rey, sino podía proteger a su reina. Pensó.

.

Un paje le dijo a Frigga que Thor le pedía que acudiera a él. La reina estaba con Hërin, Magni y Nari. Los dejó encomendados a Ásta y fue donde su hijo.

Cuando entró se encontró con Héroïque, Vilda, Sif, Hogun y Volstagg. Thor estaba sentado apoyado en almohadones pero su voz sonaba con energía.

–Son míos –estaba diciendo. –No tengo dudas, ninguna, ni la más mínima. ¿Estamos? –Lo dijo con tono de general a punto de lanzar a sus soldados a la batalla.

–Estamos –replicó Sif y asintió convencida.

–Eso también va para ti Heimdall –le dijo Thor al guardián convencido de que lo vigilaba. –Madre, gracias por venir –le dijo. Frigga no le había contado de las condiciones en que Loki se hallaba para no alterarlo pero veía venir una tormenta. –Sif, Hogun, vayan a las casas de curación y tráiganme a mis hijos a punta de espada si hace falta. –Sif abrió la boca pero si iba a replicar o a aceptar nadie lo supo, pues Thor acotó, –ahora mismo, por el afecto que me tienen, tan sólo háganlo.

–Dicen que están muy graves –Hogun lo murmuró pero Thor negó.

–No lo creo, no hasta que los vea con mis propios ojos, si hace falta traigan al sanador que los cuida, a todas las doulas, a quien haga falta, pero debo verlos. –Sus dos amigos partieron al punto. –Héroïque, Vilda, necesito que tengan ropa, que tengan una cuna, todo lo que un infante requiera. Alístenlo en mis habitaciones en común. Sé que lo que les pido contraviene las instrucciones de mi padre pero espero que tengan la disposición…

–¿De desobedecerlo? –Dijo Vilda. Se veía algo aterrada por la posibilidad.

–Cúlpenme de todo a mí.

–Y a mí. –Les pidió Frigga. Las dos jóvenes igual partieron a cumplir con esas instrucciones.

–Volstagg, ayúdame –el león de Asgard lo ayudó a salir de la cama y lo dejó apoyarse en él para caminar. –Madre, llévame con Loki, por favor –a ella no le ordenó nada. No hacía falta, Frigga sabía de corazón que esto era lo correcto.

Acababan de poner un pie en el pasillo cuando un einheriar se aproximó. No para detenerlos, por el contrario, llevaba un mensaje de Heimdall para Thor en la forma de su leding de hielo. La forma de draugr de Thor lo llevaba al cuello cuando surgió en Asgard, al parecer Heimdall lo había conservado y ahora se lo restituía, al igual que su amistad. Con ayuda de Frigga, se lo puso de inmediato.

.

Loki escuchó una trifulca ante sus puertas. Tenía en el regazo un gato negro al cual había estado rascando detrás de las orejas. El felino erizó el pelaje y se bajó de sus brazos cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Loki temió que fueran a por él para ejecutarlo. Pero lo que entró no fue la guardia encabezada por ese detestable Baelor; sino Thor.

Sintió que su corazón pegaba un bote dentro de su pecho y sus piernas se sintieron como jalea. Su amado estaba ante él, siendo el mismo de antes, no era draugr, ni era un espejismo. Vino a él con pasos lentos mientras que Volstagg se plantaba ante las puertas, estaba discutiendo con alguien. Su madre les dio algo de espacio.

Thor trastabilló al final y acabó a los pies de Loki, quien estaba sentado al borde de la cama, incapaz de levantarse.

–Lamento que te haya hecho todo esto –le dijo Thor.

–Eres un imbécil –lo insultó Loki con amargura.

Estaban abrazados con fuerza un instante después. Thor separó a Loki de su cuerpo un momento. Alzó un brazo atrayendo a él su martillo. No tenía muchas energías pero bastó un solo golpe para hacer saltar las cadenas del muro que las sujetaba. Las argollas se abrieron con facilidad después de eso. Thor le sobó las muñecas laceradas a Loki. Lo miraba indignado de su aspecto.

–Lo lamento –volvió a decirle.

–¿Sabes que ya no soy tu consorte? –Le dijo Loki. Thor se señaló el leding en su cuello.

–¿Ves esto? –Era lo único que ambos necesitaban saber. Se pusieron de pie juntos. Con Thor apoyado en Loki. –Es extraño, eres tú quien me ayuda a caminar pero soy yo quien te dirige –le bromeó Thor a propósito de su situación.

–Apártense –les advirtió Volstagg a Baelor y a sus einheriar, hacha en mano.

Los pajes de la librea de la reina estaban corriendo de un lado a otro, entrando y saliendo de los aposentos en común de sus príncipes bajo la mirada atenta de Vilda y las instrucciones de Héroïque que parecía estarlos azuzando.

Cuando entraron en ellos la chimenea estaba encendida, un par de doncellas estaban terminando de hacer la cama, otros pajes estaban disponiendo la cubertería en la mesa, aquí llegaba Valdis como guardia de honor de su cena. Otros más estaban acomodando dos pequeñas cunas de ornamentos dorados, que esto es Asgard, cerca de su lecho.

–Majestad –se dirigió Valdis a Loki, pasándose por el arco del triunfo que ya no era más un príncipe de Asgard. –Luces terrible, tu baño estará listo de inmediato.

Loki balbuceó un gracias poco articulado. Héroïque saltó a abrazarlo brevemente.

–Tienes lastimadas las muñecas, te traeré un ungüento excelente que me dejó Karnilla. –Vilda le dio la bienvenida cortésmente.

Loki le estaba ayudando a Thor a sentarse en su cómodo sillón junto a la chimenea cuando Sif y Hogun llegaron, cada uno llevaba a uno de sus retoños en los brazos. A Loki se le anegaron los ojos pero no derramó ni una lágrima.

–Gracias –les dijo Thor.

–A punta de espada, como ordenaste –le contó Sif pasándole a Loki a Thrud. –La sanadora que estaba con ellos por poco y se mea encima.

–Hubo quien nos señaló que nuestras acciones son traición –les advirtió Hogun poniendo a Modi en brazos de Thor. –Mandé llamar a mis hombres más fieles, pronto habrá una guardia confiable ante sus puertas.

Thor asintió.

–Mis hijos necesitan un momento –les pidió Frigga.

Todos se desbandaron brevemente. Loki se acomodó junto a Thor, mirando con cuidado a sus pequeños. Modi dormitaba pero Thrud los observaba con sus ojos rojizos.

–Míralos –susurró Thor. –Son perfectos.

–Son parias –repuso Loki sombríamente. –Son hijos del caos.

–Son hijos nuestros –lo corrigió Thor haciéndole caricias a Thrud.

–Ingenuo, para este momento todo Asgard habrá creído que te engañé, que no son tuyos, como si no bastara que no son idénticos a ti como Magni y Hërin. Yo crecí despreciado por mi deformidad…

–Paz Loki, paz –le pidió Thor volteando a mirarlo. –Tú también eres perfecto.

–Para ti es fácil decirlo.

–No riñas conmigo –le pidió con voz firme, tan firme como cuando en los infiernos lo había obligado a ponerse de pie y seguir adelante. –Sé que la situación es precaria pero te juro que no permitiré que los lastimen.

Modi se espabiló un poco. Se estiró entre los brazos de Loki con mucha lentitud y luego hizo un puchero.

–Es tan pequeño –murmuró Thor mientras Thrud se acomodaba sin su ayuda. La alzó y se la apoyó con su cabeza descansándole en un hombro. –Me dijeron que estaban enfermos, ¿crees que deba pedir a Velaryon que lo revise?

–No quiero que Velaryon ni ningún as los toquen. Si hay que revisarlos preferiría que fuera Karnilla quien lo hiciera.

–Está algo lejos de aquí. –Loki suspiró. –Ve a darte un baño. Dámelo. –Loki dejó a Thor con sus hijos acomodados uno en cada brazo y así lo hizo.

.

A Loki le hubiera gustado tumbarse a dormir pero no le fue posible. Los aposentos en común eran lo bastante amplios para albergar una cena de varias personas sin problemas.

Estaban los tres guerreros, que ahora contaban a Sif. Los embajadores vanir, elfo y jötun. Ningún concejal pero el secretario de Hagbard había acudido llevando un regalo. Héroïque y Vilda; Asdis y Margrét. Ásta que parecía un poco cohibida. Y los tres capitanes del ejército: Sigvard de los ulfhednar, Aaren de los hired y Bjorn de los berserkir. Los dos últimos nombrados luego de la guerra pues sus antecesores murieron en ella. Habían acudido a festejar el nacimiento de Thrud y Modi.

Eran muy pocas personas y Loki sintió un nudo en el estómago.

La comida les fue servida y el vino comenzó a correr muy pronto. Los embajadores les aseguraron que sus respectivos reyes les daban su apoyo y les mandaban sus felicitaciones, ya harían llegar regalos para los nuevos príncipes en su momento.

Ásta se avino a cargar a los gemelos junto con Héroïque.

Los tres guerreros y los capitanes se moderaron con su consumo de licor, como si fueran a saltar a la batalla en cualquier segundo.

El secretario de Hagbard no hablaba parecía ensimismado pero quizás era sólo que se creía que era parte de alguna especie de complot.

Loki no había conseguido pasar ni un bocado. Se había lavado, vestido con sus ropas reales en verde y negro, con los ornamentos dorados de su rango. Todos lo abordaban con su título real y demases pero aun así, seguía siendo azul, seguía sintiendo que Odín irrumpiría con sus einheriar en cualquier segundo, se sentía vigilado y desconfiaba; y ante todo, no se sentía aesir.

Había dominado Valaskialf y el reino. Había influido en ampliar la ciudad, había tenido a los extranjeros comiendo de la palma de su mano y se las había visto mano a mano con los concejales. Pero ahora eso parecía un sueño que se desvanecía conforme ganaba conciencia de su insegura situación.

Las puertas de las alcobas fueron abiertas por los berserkir de Hogun, la reina Frigga entró llevando consigo a Nari, Hërin y Magni. Los tres iban en pijama, Nari sostenía entre sus brazos a su gato negro. Loki se levantó de la mesa y se agachó ante sus pequeños. Los tres se quedaron de una pieza al verlo. Y de pronto Hërin corrió a sus brazos llorando. Loki lo abrazó y sintió que todo ese tiempo de abandono se borraba de un plumazo. Su hijo lo soltó para agarrarle la cara, tocándole la nariz, los pómulos, la barbilla, dibujando sus rasgos con sus manitas.

–¿Dónde estabas?

–Lejos, pero he vuelto.

–¿Te irás de nuevo?

–No –le aseguró Loki.

–Yo pensé que te moriste como la mamá de Magni, pensé que éramos huérfanos. –Loki le sonrió a Hërin y lo alzó sin dificultad. Al ver eso Nari por fin se acercó y tiró de la ropa de Loki para que la cargara también a ella.

–Muéstrales a sus hermanitos –le indicó Frigga pues Loki se había quedado paralizado sin saber que hacer o cómo actuar. La reina fue junto con él.

Magni se quedó rezagado, se aproximó a Thor y no a Loki. Sin duda debía encontrar su aspecto muy extraño. El dios del trueno sonreía.

–Necesito un heraldo –les pidió a sus compañeros de reunión. –Deseo hacer una proclamación con los nombres de mis niños: Thrud Thordottir y Modi Thorson.

Apenas el día anterior se había hecho una tildándolos de bastardos.

–Así se hará –dijo Sif con tranquilidad. Nadie tenía que explicarle a Thor que declarar ello era declarar un sisma entre Odín y él.

.

.

Frigga surgió a través de la proyección astral. Se reunía nuevamente con la cofradía de hechiceros que había surgido poco a poco consolidándose.

A su llamado respondieron Karnilla, Skadi, Svadilfari, Eyvindur y ahora también, Lord Aldor.

La reina les contó que Odín había declarado el repudio de Loki y la ilegitimidad de sus hijos; sólo para un día después Thor los proclamara hijos suyos, omitiendo que Loki no fuera más su esposo.

Pero Thor no era el rey de Asgard en ese momento. Odín deseaba hacerle entender a su hijo las razones que no eran pocas, de su proceder; e instarlo a plegarse a sus deseos.

–Debo contarles que un odio desmedido contra Loki y sus hijos, ha detonado en la ciudad. Mi pueblo no está dispuesto a aceptar la voluntad de Thor. La iniquidad sembrada a lo largo del tiempo ha dado fruto, para ellos, los gemelos son hijos de Svadilfari. –El aludido se encogió casi imperceptiblemente. –Muy pocos han secundado a Thor, no porque le falten aliados, sino porque estos no están dispuestos a desafiar a mi esposo, y porque aún entre ellos habrá quien considere que Loki no es digno de él. Por eso los he convocado hoy. Necesito saber quiénes de ustedes estarían dispuestos a defender a mis hijos y a mis nietos.

–Yo –dijo Karnilla de inmediato. –Y mi hermano también, si no ha respondido a tu llamado ha sido por motivos personales –aclaró la bruja norn mirando de soslayo a Eyvindur.

–Thor es mi amigo –empezó Eyvindur. –Si esta es su voluntad tiene todo mi respaldo.

–Los designios del Padre de Todo no pueden ser ignorados –fue la respuesta de Lord Aldor. –Sin embargo, me veo más inclinado a corresponder a tu sabiduría reina.

–Si yo he causado daño con mi proceder, deseo con todas mis fuerzas repararlo –dijo Svadilfari. –De la manera que sea.

Skadi no habló, miró a Frigga de madre a madre.

–Mi amado no cederá. Ha dispuesto todo para enviar a Loki lejos de Valaskialf y recluirlo en Gladsheim junto con sus gemelos –como antes le hizo a Lilja. –Thor aún no lo sabe, pero cuando se entere estoy segura de que se opondrá a él. He tratado de evitar este conflicto pero ya es tarde para ello.

–Nosotros los apoyamos, los protegeremos como podamos. Asgard tiene mayor poderío que cualquiera de nuestros reinos, pero estamos dispuestos.

–Inclusive a luchar –dijo Skadi.

.

.

–Me has desobedecido. –Le dijo Odín a Thor. Los dos estaban frente a frente en el salón del trono. Thor había hincado una rodilla ante el rey, que lo seguía siendo. –Y con ello has puesto en riesgo la estabilidad de nuestro pueblo. Tus acciones han dividido la opinión de los aesir, algunos creen que Loki desapareció para salvarte y que sus hijos son tuyos; otros piensan que huyó con su amante y volvió porque siempre ha podido manipularte. ¿Reconoces la chispa de una guerra civil?

–Yo no encabezaré un levantamiento. Atentaste contra mi familia y te respondí como un buen hombre haría –replicó Thor.

Ninguno de los dos iba a convencer al otro.

–Thor, eres mi hijo, mi heredero. Necesito que comprendas. –Odín le habló de sus certezas, las que sólo había compartido con Ragnheidur respecto a la guerra que se avecinaba, a la crisis con los hechiceros y también le habló de demonios agrupándose en colmenas, que Heimdall había atisbado: huldras, sæhrimnir, lindworm. Estaban regados por los nueve, germinando a punto de atacar. Heimdall había atisbado tres nidos ahí mismo en Asgard. Umarth de las sinmara estaba con vida, dispuesta a sembrar el caos. –Debes asumir tu lugar, aquel para el cual fuiste preparado toda tu vida. Ascenderás al trono, pero Loki no estará a tu lado. Pude tomar su vida Thor, estuvo en mis manos, rendido a los pies de Heimdall en el Bifrost, pero lo he respetado. Consérvalo como tu amante y eventual compañero, que se dedique a la crianza de sus recién nacidos si así lo deseas.

Thor ya se estaba negando.

–Mírame –pidió Odín. Thor alzó los ojos del punto fijo en el que los tenía. –Dime, ¿estás convencido de que no hay maldad en su haber? ¿Tiene las manos libres de sangre? ¿Es incorruptible ante un poder desmesurado?

–No –dijo Thor finalmente.

–Nuestro linaje está llamado a promover la paz de los nueve. Haz eso Thor. Cumple tu deber aún por encima de lo que sientes.

–¿Los haz visto? –Le preguntó a su vez Thor. –¿A Modi y a Thrud?

–Lo hice.

–¿Sabes la clase de vida a las que los has condenado con tus acciones? Siempre serán diferentes, siempre serán juzgados.

–Lo sé. Cargaré con ello en mi conciencia.

–¿Me dejarás acudir a su lado cuando así lo desee?

.

.

Llovía.

Héroïque estaba llorando, había llorado toda la noche.

–El fuego de la chimenea se ha apagado –dijo entre hipidos. –La habitación se está enfriando.

–Somos jötun, eso no nos molesta, y esta noche ya no estaremos aquí así que no importa –repuso Loki desde el butacón en las sombras que había elegido.

Héroïque se enjugó los ojos con la manga de su vestido y siguió vistiendo a los gemelos. Le puso guantecitos en las manos a Modi, le quedaban grandes así que los prensó bajo las mangas de su ropa. Thrud gorgoteó y Héroïque notó que su gorro se le había bajado cubriéndole los ojos, como se movía mucho eso le pasaba muy seguido. Se lo volvió a acomodar. Los envolvió con cuidado a cada uno.

La princesa norn tenía puesto un vestido sencillo por fuera, era grueso y oscuro sin ningún adorno a la vista, parecía cómodo pero aún así ella se movía con pesadez.

Ásta entró sin anunciarse llevando de la mano a Nari y a Hërin.

–Magni tiene lecciones –lo excusó. Hërin corrió hasta su padre el cual se levantó de su lugar para abrazarlo. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos largamente murmurándole algo en el oído.

–¡No! No quiero. –Se quejó Hërin separándose de Loki. –Ya no te quiero, siempre haces lo mismo. –Hërin se le zafó y se fue corriendo.

Loki no parecía ofendido. Nari se le quedó mirando un instante como tratando de reconocerlo bajo su piel azul.

–Ven –le pidió Loki –dame un abrazo. –Nari se le aproximó para echarle los brazos al cuello. –¿Es tu gato? –Le preguntó Loki mirando al felino que la había seguido.

–Sí –le dijo Nari. –Se llama Gato. –Loki lo acarició un momento. –¿Estás triste papá?

–Es que los echaré mucho en falta a los tres. A Magni, a Hërin y a ti mi pequeña brujita.

–Vilda es mala –la acusó Nari. –No me deja comer con mis manos, dice que eso no es de una princesa, pero si soy brujita, ¿puedo comer dulces con los dedos? –Nari se los mostró.

–Sí –Loki le dio su permiso para ser bruja y para comer con los dedos. –Ahora, ve con Ásta.

Nari dio unos pasos hacia su niñera pero luego se agachó para agarrar al gato, lo acercó a Loki, el felino arrastraba las patas por el suelo pues Nari no podía levantarlo bien.

–Toma papá, para que te haga compañía. –Loki agarró el animal y le dio las gracias a su pequeña.

Estaba temblando de ansiedad, no había podido comer nada de lo que Valdis le había mandado, mejor se había bebido otra poción. Se colgó la bolsa de cuero como cuando huía en los infiernos.

Frigga entró en su alcoba. Thor no iría a él, no desobedecería más a su padre.

–Hijo, es hora –dijo la reina.

.

Seguía lloviendo.

La multitud se había aglomerado en la calzada que conducía a la planicie de Ida. Svadilfari la había construido, así como el muro de Bor donde desembocaba, todos parecían haberlo olvidado. El nombre de Loki estaba grabado en la piedra angular, nadie lo sabía.

Baelor y sus einheriar montaron sus respectivos caballos.

Loki tenía uno igual, se le había concedido no ser encadenado en su partida pero no así el usar sus ropajes reales. Estaba vestido con sus ropas de elfo que una vez se trajo de Svartalfheim, cuando fue Loki Lambëingolmo en la corte de Eyvindur. Se echó encima una piel para el frío y sujetó las riendas con determinación.

–Vamos –le ordenó Baelor secamente.

Salió del palacio entre dos docenas de einheriar a cada flanco. Se dirigía a Gladsheim, pero tendría que cruzar la ciudad y todos se habían enterado de ello.

Había rostros hostiles. No había avanzado ni siquiera la mitad del recorrido cuando comenzaron a insultarlo y a empujar la barrera de jinetes que lo escoltaba, a obstruirle el paso para gritarle cuanto lo aborrecían.

–¡Traidor! –Si Odín lo hubiera ejecutado no habría reunido una mayor multitud.

Alguien le arrojó una piedra. Loki se cubrió con un brazo de que le lacerara la cara. Baelor no parecía demasiado preocupado por defenderlo. Tiraron de la brida de su caballo, Loki lo hizo retroceder. Le cayó otra pedrada ahora en la espalda. La muchedumbre se fue cerrando en torno a él para impedirle seguir avanzando. No había manera de atravesar aquella muralla de carne. Los hombres que estaban más próximos al cerco trataban de apartarse, mientras que los que estaban detrás empujaban para acercarse y ver mejor. El desastre que se avecinaba era palpable.

–¡Atrás! –Gritó la imperiosa voz de Sif, ante su llegada los instigadores retrocedieron para dejarla pasar. –¡Ya es suficiente!

La diosa de la guerra venía montada en su montura blanca, la seguían Hogun y Volstagg junto con sus capitanes y más soldados.

–Mi diosa –le dijo Baelor, –no es necesario.

–Calla la sucia bocaza –tronó Sif alineando su caballo con el del capitán de la guardia. –No soy diosa de escoria como tú. Retrocede tú también, nosotros lo escoltaremos como se debe.

–Mis órdenes son claras.

–Y tus intenciones también, no le harán daño.

Los einheriar de palacio tuvieron que echarse atrás y ceder el flanquear al prisionero. La multitud cesó en sus agresiones, por lo menos las físicas. No arrojaron más cosas pero ni Sif podía servir de barrera contra los insultos.

¡Ramera! ¡Traidor! ¡Rastrero! ¡Jötun!

Pero de pronto hubo algo diferente.

–¡Príncipe! –Sonó otra voz. –¡Nuestro príncipe! El que nos dio un hogar. –Eran los alfh–ases, que lo despedían honrándolo e intentando abrirse paso hasta él.

–¡Príncipe! ¡Tú me salvaste del fuego de los muspell!

–¡Tus hijos son de Thor! ¡Larga vida a Thrud y a Modi, quinta y sexto del linaje de Bor, larga vida…!

Un tumulto ahogó el final de la frase; era un rugido retumbante de rabia, miedo y odio que envolvió a la comitiva desde todos los lados. Sif rugía órdenes para poder avanzar. Los soldados bajaron las lanzas para abrir paso. Loki daba vueltas a lomos de su caballo, en círculos ansioso, mientras un mar de manos intentaba agarrarlo. A su izquierda, tres soldados fueron arrollados por la multitud.

Un caos demencial se desató y la multitud comenzó a pelearse entre ellos, sin importar si fueran hombres, mujeres o niños.

-¡Fuego! –gritó una voz. Una revuelta demencial había iniciado.

.

Héroïque atravesó a toda prisa los jardines reales. Llevaba a Modi y a Thrud sujetos a su cuerpo mediante un fular de algodón. Uno a cada costado de su cuerpo. Cómo se imaginó que pasaría Thrud comenzó a llorar.

–Shhh –le pidió Héroïque, estaba sudando por el esfuerzo bajo su abrigo para el frío. –Silencio princesita.

Uno de los einheriar se le aproximó. Héroïque le sonrió incómoda.

–¿Princesa Héroïque? –La reconoció con facilidad, ella era muy conocida.

–Aquí estás –dijo la voz de Velaryon con tono despreocupado. –Te estaba buscando. Vamos, vamos. –La tomó del brazo y el einheriar se apartó un poco.

–Me pidieron llevarlos por su seguridad –le aclaró Héroïque.

–¿A dónde los llevas? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó el maestre.

–Velaryon –lo interrumpió Héroïque. – Sé que no están enfermos y que en verdad son hijos de Thor –mientras le hablaba los mecía y Thrud se fue calmando. –Me mentiste.

–Cumplí con mi deber.

–Pensé que eras un buen hombre.

–Yo también.

–Intenta serlo una vez, por mí, por tu honor. Escóltame a la salida de los jardines.

.

Al gato negro se le erizó el pelaje y después se agrandó más, y más, y más. Le brotó crin y sus patas se tornaron pezuñas. Su cuerpo ganó musculatura, el hocico se le alargó y el pelaje se fue volviendo corto. Así surgió el poderoso semental Lyngbakr, anonadando al gran maestre y a la princesa norn. Junto al corcel estaba parada Lady Vilda quien se subió con un movimiento fluido.

Velaryon le ayudó a Héroïque a montar detrás de Vilda.

–Su alteza Odín sabrá lo que hemos hecho todos.

–Sí.

–Este será sin duda mi fin.

–Sé valiente Velaryon, los hombres de verdad buscan el valor necesario en sus corazones. –Fue lo último que Héroïque le dijo.

El caballo partió al galope por la puerta norte de la ciudad. Con toda la atención centrada en el destierro de Loki les fue muy fácil burlar la seguridad. Había muy pocos einheriar para perseguirlos y su caballo era mucho más veloz.

.

Vilda hizo frenar a Lyngbakr, el cual se echó en el suelo para dejar a sus jinetes desmontar con facilidad. Adquirió su aspecto de halcón y se posó en el hombro de su amo. Los einheriar que venían tras ellos les dieron alcance y formaron un corro en torno a ellos.

–Princesa Héroïque, princesa Vilda deben detenerse.

–No, no lo harán –retumbó una voz masculina. Héroïque saltó de regocijo al notarlo, ancho de hombros, la capa ondeando a su espalda. Supo que los pequeños jötun no estaban desamparados. –Retrocedan o enfrenten mi furia –fue la advertencia que los einheriar recibieron.

Este héroe oportuno le indicó a Héroïque un portal, apenas una pequeña salida rumbo a otro mundo.

–Idiota lucido –le escupió Vilda. Hagen la agarró por la cintura y la besó en los labios antes de empujarla hacia el portal.

Héroïque le sonrió a su hermano, apretó a los bebés contra su cuerpo y siguió a la falsa Vilda.

.

.

–Bienvenido –le dijo Karnilla estallando en una risa cantarina. Loki le abrió los brazos para estrecharla. La reina norn le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hjörtur estaba ahí con ella en medio de una habitación amplia, opulenta y cálida.

–Primo, benditas sean las nornas. Héroïque por aquí –le indicó mientras le ayudaban a desenvolver a los bebés del fular.

Hagen agarró a uno y Karnilla se apropió del otro. Los colmaron de besos y de elogios.

–Son hermosos –le dijo Hagen. –Si tu hija es tan guapa como tú cuando crezca…

–Ni lo sueñes –le advirtió Karnilla. –Thor te arrancará la cabeza de un martillazo.

–Pero Loki es mi sueño frustrado, mi gran amor.

Loki aún tenía el corazón en un puño, se sentía inquieto e inconforme. Thor le había jurado que todo era por su bien, por el bien de los nueve, de su familia y del reino.

De pronto empezó a llorar, de la nada. Karnilla le pasó el bebé que sostenía a Hjörtur y lo cobijó entre sus brazos.

–Nunca lo perdonaré, nunca –susurraba Loki prendado de su amiga.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	61. Capítulo LX

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO LX

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Nuevamente un poco tarde con la actualización, pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca. ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios que nos dejaron! Quiero agradecer a María Pia y a Danny por sus comentarios, lo hago por aquí porque no puedo responder vía reply. A las demás, pues ya les daré mis palabras de agradecimiento. Ahí voy con las respuestas… :3 Ya casi termino.

Pues este capítulo es… bastante largo. Mucho más que todos los demás. Mucho de lo que está escrito, es lo que nos fluyó del corazón. Sé que a veces nuestras tramas son largas y que podrían resumirse de manera bastante drástica pero lo que escribimos, es por satisfacción (ya saben que no ganamos ni un sou por esto) y es por ello que también escribimos porque se nos hace interesante o simplemente bonito. Queremos que ustedes lo disfruten, y por ello, debemos empezar disfrutándolo nosotras mismas.

Gracias por seguir la historia… y bueno, aún nos volveremos a ver. Un beso enorme de parte de ambas :***

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, política, guerra, angst, fluff, seidh.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo LX:

Odín regresaba a sus estancias tras largas y cansadas horas resolviendo el conflicto desatado en las calles.

La multitud había rebasado el cerco formado por Sif y los capitanes hasta Loki, lo habían derribado del caballo y sujetado entre cuatro hombres que amenazaron con despedazarle el cráneo con una piedra que uno de ellos sujetaba firmemente. La diosa de la guerra había intentando abrirse paso hasta él pero difícilmente consiguió avanzar entre la masa de carne. Súbitamente, los atacantes se detuvieron. Pues no tenían más a Loki sometido, sino a su dios de las tormentas. Era a Thor a quien estuvieron a punto de deshacerle la cabeza.

Lo soltaron, sorprendidos, sin comprender. Sif se abrió paso con su montura, sujetó a Thor de la ropa y lo subió a su caballo como si fuera un fardo de heno. Odín se había girado sorprendido hacia la versión de Thor que había permanecido a su lado todo ese tiempo. Él le había ordenado a su hijo que no se moviera de ese sitio por temor a que hiciera una tontería y lo desobedeciera. La ilusión se deshizo entre destellos dorados, mostrando la figura de quien lo había engañado todo ese tiempo: Frigga.

Odín ordenó a los ulfhednar entrar en acción para sacar de ahí a su hijo junto con la comitiva que intentaba resguardarlo. Había mandado heraldos con soldados a decretar que la gente volviera a sus hogares antes de la puesta de sol, so pena de pasar la noche en las mazmorras.

-¡Enciérrenlos, a todos! ¡A los generales! ¡A los capitanes! -Ordenó secamente a los einheriar mientras él se alejaba de la terraza donde había observado todo.

Así fue cómo su hijo, los dos guerreros, Sif y los capitanes; habían ido de las calles directamente a las mazmorras del palacio. El crimen era desacato directo a su rey. Pero no fueron los únicos. Cuando supo que Modi y Thrud huyeron con ayuda de Héroïque y una falsa Vilda; la ira lo cegó. Mandó a encerrar también a su sobrina y al gran maestre Velaryon que había auxiliado a su prometida a sortear a los guardias de palacio.

Odín estaba furioso. No sólo Loki había huido poniéndose lejos de su alcance, sino que su propia familia lo había traicionado.

Cuando por fin volvió a sus alcobas se había perdido la cena pero su amada Frigga estaba ahí, aguardando por él. Estaba sentada en un diván, con las manos cruzadas sobre sus piernas y expresión seria. Odín estaba seguro de que ella se había enterado de todo lo que había ordenado. A pesar de que ella no podía comunicarse con Heimdall, parecía siempre conocer todo lo que sucedía en su palacio.

-Nuestro hijo en las mazmorras… ¿por qué? -Le preguntó Frigga.

Odín no tenía la paciencia en ese momento.

-¡Por desacato! ¡Por desobedecerme intencionalmente! -Estalló. -Le dije que esto podía iniciar una guerra civil en Asgard y no me hizo caso, continuó en lo suyo sin ver más allá de sus sentimientos personales.

-¿Qué es el honor, comparado con el amor de su esposo? ¿Qué es el deber, comparado con el calor de un hijo recién nacido entre los brazos? Son sólo aire y palabras. -Frigga se puso en pie. -¿Cómo has podido pensar que Thor iba a permitirte humillar así a Loki? Y ahora le has encerrado para doblegarlo ante el pueblo y los nobles.

-¿Qué es lo que tú habrías hecho con él?

Frigga se enderezó tan alta como era. En sus rasgos no sólo se leía su enojo sino también su desesperación.

-No lo habría mandado a una celda cuando todavía está débil y menos ahora que sus hijos mayores se sienten tan solos y no dejan de preguntar por él. -Frigga había tenido que enfrentar durante la cena el qué sus nietos nuevamente le inquirieran por el paradero de su padre, pero esta vez ella no había mentido y les contó que se encontraba en prisión por orden de Odín. Magni se había quedado muy estático y Hërin, de por sí alterado por la ausencia de Loki; había preguntado asustado si Odín también le había pegado a Thor. Sus pobres niños. -Lo que yo hice fue confiar en su palabra, en que Modi y Thrud son nuestros nietos.

-Es por eso que yo soy el rey, porque tengo que hacer lo que nadie más se atrevería o podría. -Odín depositó a Gungnir en un porta lanzas que tenía para ese efecto en la alcoba. -Yo no iba a atentar contra la vida de Loki, lo iba a tornar irrelevante políticamente para que no ejerciera más control sobre sus hijos ni sobre el próximo rey de Asgard. Pero ahora veo que tiene demasiado apoyo, demasiada gente dispuesta a entrar en un conflicto por él. -Negó porque ya no podía remediar lo que había hecho, ni podía reprochársele lo que haría después.

-¿Puedes liberar a Thor? -Preguntó Frigga.

-No -bramó Odín enojado. -Este es el destino que él mismo se ha labrado.

-Veo que no entiendes que, si sigues en esta senda, lo vas a perder para siempre. Tú le enseñaste a Thor qué era lo justo y después a pelear por ello sin descanso; y no hay causa más justa que defender a quien amas. Ha sido todo lo que tú has esperado de él y dices que te enorgulleces de su reinado, pero no es cierto. O de lo contrario, no intentarías imponer tu voluntad sobre él y su familia.

-Basta. Thor no saldrá de prisión hasta no haber cumplido su sentencia, ni tampoco ninguno de los otros que le han seguido en su desobediencia. Él tendrá que aprender cuál es su lugar -dictaminó Odín. Y no había nada que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Frigga apretó los labios y salió de la habitación con un susurro de faldas.

.

Thor fue escoltado por treinta einheriar y por Hallgeir que había llevado la orden de su arresto ante su presencia. Era su ex secretario el que le estaba ayudando a bajar por los pronunciados pasillos hasta las mazmorras. Thor no había protestado por su encierro, pues no se había esperado otra cosa. En su juventud al menos un par de veces al mes solía dormitar junto a los peores criminales de Asgard.

La barrera mágica se deshizo para que él pudiera entrar. Las prisiones de Valaskialf jamás tenían ningún tipo de mobiliario salvo por el orinal, así que Hallgeir lo ayudó a recargarse de la pared y quedar sentado en el suelo.

-¿Cómo se siente? -Le preguntó con gesto contrito.

-Agotado -respondió. No estaba adolorido por las piedras, ni porque le hubieran derrumbado del caballo. No eran los golpes que se había llevado lo que le dolía en ese momento, sino pensar que Loki habría pasado por todo eso por deseo expreso de su padre.

-Lo siento -dijo Hallgeir, como si él fuera quien tuviera la culpa de lo sucedido.

Sif, los dos guerreros y los capitanes fueron encerrados en la celda justo frente a él. Inmediatamente en la celda contigua, estaban Vilda y Velaryon. Ambos parecían muy pálidos y su prima sollozaba quedamente. Ella había ocupado el sitio de Frigga para que su padre no sospechara de sus intenciones mientras que Loki la suplantaba a ella. Sin la magia de su consorte, todas las ilusiones habían sido impuestas por su madre, quien también había contactado a Karnilla para que abriera el portal necesario hasta su reino; pero Frigga no compartiría su castigo.

Pronto los pasos de los einheriar se perdieron al final del pasillo.

-¿Alguien sabe si Loki logró evadirse? -Les preguntó Thor. No estaba muy seguro de que su plan hubiera funcionado, lo había improvisado pero esperaba que éste ya se encontrara en Nornheim bajo los cuidados de Karnilla. La manera más efectiva de pelear contra su padre era poniendo a Loki y a sus hijos, lejos de su alcance.

Tanto los generales como los capitanes habían estado a su lado, así que no lo sabían.

-Lo logró -respondió Velaryon. -Huyó junto con la princesa Héroïque y los infantes a través de un portal.

Thor asintió satisfecho con aquella información, ahora solo debía reunirse con él de nuevo. Aunque eso podía tomar un tiempo pues no sabía cuánto tiempo su padre querría tenerlo ahí retenido. Miró a través de la pantalla de magia, sus amigos se habían sentado igualmente. Sif y Hogun uno al lado del otro. Volstagg en la pared opuesta y Thor estaba seguro de que estaba pensando en sus hijos, al igual que él hacía. Los capitanes se habían ido al fondo.

El único sonido durante mucho tiempo fue el hipido que Vilda producía al sollozar cubriéndose el rostro.

-Mi príncipe -le habló Velaryon de repente. Estaba al borde de la celda y lo miraba directamente. Thor no se había preguntado qué hacía el gran maestre o mejor dicho, que hizo que encausó la ira de su padre. Lo vio tragar su propia saliva. –Mentí –habló de pronto con desesperación, -¡yo mentí! Jamás les realicé prueba alguna a los niños, no sé si son o no tus hijos… tuve miedo de la verdad. Dije lo que pensé que le agradaría más a mi rey pero ahora veo que he causado tal daño que tal vez ya no pueda revertirse.

-¡Pedazo de mierda! -Sif se puso en pie, y seguro qué de no existir la barrera, hubiera tomado del cuello al maestre. -Me hiciste dudar al igual que el resto del concejo, ¡Confié en lo que decías! -Hogun la llamó a guardar la calma pero no hizo gesto alguno para apaciguarla más. Él también miraba con gesto enojado al maestre.

Velaryon parecía esperar una respuesta por parte de su príncipe. Estaba de verdad arrepentido pero al ver que el dios del trueno no le dirigía sino un denso silencio, se retrajo.

-Puedo hacer un anuncio con lo que acabo de decirles…

Thor soltó un suspiro largo e interrumpió las palabras del maestre.

-Si lo haces, al día siguiente amanecerás muerto en alguna cuneta de la ciudad -dijo Thor. Estaba seguro de que su padre lo haría matar de inmediato para callarlo, pues no había mejor forma de silenciar a un detractor. Velaryon empalideció aún más. -Y tu muerte de cualquier forma no impedirá lo que ya ha pasado. El pueblo de Asgard está predispuesto a escuchar lo peor de mi consorte, tu voz hará eco en los aliados de mi esposo pero no lograra detener los rumores maliciosos ni el odio que él ha atraído.

El mismo odio que Thor acababa de sufrir en carne propia.

-Pero Thor, debe resarcirse de alguna forma, semejante traición. ¡Ha incumplido los juramentos que rindió frente a ti! Si fuera un miembro del ejército ya estaría haciéndolo azotar.

El maestre se hizo más pequeño.

-Lo sé, y Velaryon resarcirá lo que dijo, pero no en este momento. -Thor no podía hilvanar un plan. Cerró los ojos por un momento, se sumergió en diversos pensamientos sobre sus hijos. Susurró sus nombres para embutirse calma, y después pensó en Loki. Deseaba desesperadamente que se encontrara con bien.

.

.

"Karnilla de los dragones de Valacirca, a Frigga reina de Asgard, salve.

Recibí tu misiva anterior, le referí todos los detalles que contenía a Loki. Escuchó del castigo que sufre su esposo por permanecer fiel a él pero no dijo una sola palabra al respecto. Igualmente le hice llegar tus palabras de esperanza y afecto. Por desgracia no tengo ninguna respuesta de su parte que escribirte.

No podría desatender tu pedido de informarte sobre la salud y avatares de Loki y de sus pequeños.

Reina madre, Loki no ha querido mencionar ni un solo detalle de su encierro, Héroïque es quién me ha contado lo que ella sabía. Debes saber que me siento profundamente indignada por lo acontecido. Tu hijo, el consorte real, llegó a mis manos con las muñecas y los tobillos en carne viva porque ustedes lo cargaron de cadenas. Estaba exhausto anímica y físicamente, encorvado por los diversos dolores que aquejaban su cuerpo; su espíritu estaba plagado de energías del inframundo. Nadie lo revisó ni lo atendió, ni una sola vez, ni siquiera tú. Yo sé que en Asgard los intereses políticos son prioritarios, a veces no puedo comprender como es que eso los vuelve más civilizados que nosotros, los barbáricos norn.

Perdona mi alegato. Siempre me ha costado no enunciar las cosas por su nombre.

Arreglar su cuerpo herido me fue sencillo. En cuanto a su espíritu… tú sabes que cuando un seiðmaðr violenta a otro, se dejan marcas en el vǫrð de uno y otro. Loki presentaba huellas de cinco hechiceros diferentes. La bruja de mi corte, Aro, efectuó un ritual que limpió su cuerpo de estas influencias; no pude efectuarlo en persona pues estoy esperando un hijo y está contraindicado efectuar ese tipo de magia en esas circunstancias, pues la energía y espíritus removidos pueden apropiarse y matar a los nonatos que son tan frágiles y puros. Aún así, estuve presente y recopilé las runas que denotan la identidad de los cinco. Dos me son conocidas, pertenecen a las diosas Hela y Jörð. De los restantes, había dos demonios y una seiðkona. Fue un proceso arduo y doloroso, efectuado en una persona que de por sí estaba agotada. En el colmo de su agonía tu hijo gritó el nombre de Thor y perdió el conocimiento.

Durmió dos días de corrido.

Mientras estuvo dormido, me ocupé de los bebés. Llevamos a cabo en ellos todos los rituales con que los norn damos la bienvenida a vidas nuevas y congratulamos a la vez que cuidamos a las madres. Frotamos a tus nietos con hierbas protectoras, a Thrud le gustó tanto la manera en que olían que al terminar se chupaba su pequeño puño donde se había impregnado el aroma. Los presentamos a la gran madre Jörð mediante cantos entonados por Aro y por mí. Les fajamos el ombligo pero no los envolvimos apretadamente como sé que se hace en Asgard, los niños deben ser libres de poder moverse. Les fabriqué amuletos contra el mal de ojo y los malos hados que ahora llevan atados en el tobillo. No les busqué nodriza, los alimentamos con biberones de vidrio esmerilado y tetinas de lino. Héroïque se ocupaba de Modi a quien hay que insistirle con paciencia para que no se duerma mientras se alimenta. Hagen se hizo cargo de Thrud. Por lo menos mientras Loki descansaba.

Tu hijo no es el primer paciente del que me encargo a pesar de estar inconsciente. Aro y yo le dábamos masajes todos los días, con lo cual apenas y lo sacábamos de su letargo. Le sobábamos con piedras curativas traídas para él desde la montaña Hovedoya, le ayudaron a no sufrir más dolores en la espalda baja donde se carga el peso del infante durante el embarazo. Loki no presentaba cicatriz alguna debido a su alumbramiento, su carne fue abierta y curada por manos aún más hábiles que las mías. Aún así, le vendamos el abdomen estrechamente pues los músculos del piso pélvico se distienden durante la gestación. Durante sus intervalos de lucidez que fueron más bien breves, lo alimentamos a cucharadas con comida vigorizante. Fue divertido ver la expresión que puso cuando recobró la conciencia. Estaba azorado, mirándose las manos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, sintiéndose la espalda y las piernas. Pienso que se acostumbró tanto a vivir con cansancio y dolor, que ya se le había olvidado como se sentía su cuerpo cuando no cargaba a sus nonatos en un viaje difícil.

Le presentamos a sus hijos, vestidos y cuidados a nuestra manera. Salvo por la hora del baño, se encontraban en perfecto estado. Los recibió entre sus brazos protectoramente; me pidió enseñarle cuanto debía para cuidar de ellos por sí mismo.

Decidí que Loki debe vivir a una hora de camino de Valacirca, mi capital, en una casa que pertenecía a mi familia y la cuál le he obsequiado. Tengo motivos para ello: nuestra ciudad es ruidosa y conflictiva; además de que la presencia de Loki y sus hijos ha despertado interés y curiosidad en mis cortesanos y en mi pueblo. Los norn somos muy afectos a las historias de amor, celos, traición y heroísmo, era imposible que pasaran por alto la de Loki. Mi gente no entiende el proceder del Padre de Todo. Desde la doncella más simplona de mi casa, hasta el erudito en su biblioteca; todos piensan que los niños son de Thor. La razón no es otra que el hecho de que Thor los reconoció. Aquí así se manejan las cosas. Si hay dudas pero el padre dice que son suyos, los hijos son suyos. Si el padre dice que no lo son, entonces se hace un hechizo que revele la verdad ante toda la familia. Así pues, no es la truculenta historia de adulterio lo que ha cautivado a mis norn, sino el hecho de que Thor se haya opuesto a su padre, pagando su osadía con su encarcelamiento; mientras que su esposo repudiado se fugaba con los niños.

Como sea, tras los eventos que han tenido que afrontar, Loki y los gemelos ahora se encuentran en paz en su nuevo hogar.

No se encuentran solos.

Tenían pocas horas de haber llegado a mi reino cuando Ari, Ertan y Tristán, renunciaron a servir a Asgard. Bran los dio de baja del ejército con deshonor, pero no parecían afectados por ello. Honestamente lamento haber perdido a Ari quien me apoyaba en la administración del reino; en su generosidad se está ocupando de enseñar a una persona que escogí para el cargo.

Mis hermanos han hecho otro tanto abandonando mi casa y nombrándose a sí mismos miembros de la corte de Loki; Héroïque como dama de honor y Hagen como guardián.

El séquito era reducido y no tenían siervos. Llevaban una semana en mi reino cuando llegó desde Vanaheim Lady Helle, enviada por la reina Hanne. Ni siquiera Hjörtur tenía conocimiento de que vendría de visita. Se trajo desde su reino varios siervos para atender el hogar, muebles para los niños y provisiones en abundancia. Honró a Loki y a los bebés con obsequios de parte de Hrafn y de Hanne; y los trata con la deferencia apropiada para un príncipe. Supongo que eso implica que la casa real de los vanir reconoce a los pequeños cómo hijos legítimos, pero no estoy segura.

Loki no ha mencionado Asgard ni una sola vez, ni nosotros se lo hemos recordado. Más que alguien desterrado parece un refugiado de guerra. Tuve mis dudas sobre su dedicación para con sus hijos, pensé que quizás actuaría como cuando Hërin nació, que pediría una nodriza y dejaría a los bebés en nuestras manos. Pero no lo ha hecho. Los niños duermen con él, en su cama. Para nosotros no es inusual, pues las madres norn rara vez emplean nodrizas, solemos amamantar a nuestros propios hijos para lo cual necesitamos tenerlos cerca. Él no embona en esos cánones, pero aun así, no los pierde de vista y los atiende personalmente. Los asea, los alimenta, les arrulla en jötun para calmarlos y hacerlos dormir, a ellos dedica sus días y noches.

Helle le enseñó una manera de bañarlos que emplean los vanir, en la que se sumerge a los niños por completo en el agua, excepto por su nariz y boca. La sugirió debido a que aparentemente padecían bastante a la hora de bañarlos, tanto que habíamos optado por limpiarlos con aceite del árbol del té, aunque no podíamos continuar así indefinidamente. La estrategia de Helle causó que Modi, el tranquilo Modi, quien nunca llora, pegara un alarido que nos sorprendió a todos. Loki, quien más sino él, dio con la respuesta al acertijo. El agua estaba demasiado caliente. Para ellos, tan pequeños y tan… jötun, era como ponerles una brasa encima. Helle, mis hermanos y yo, estamos algo anonadados por la temperatura que tus nietos encuentran agradable. Helle sujetó a Modi y Loki a Thrud. Los sumergieron en la misma tina poco a poco hasta que estuvieron del todo dentro del agua. Fue conmovedor. Se encontraron y terminaron abrazados. Así es como debieron estar durante tantos meses dentro del vientre de su madre, es decir, su dam, que es el término que él me ha instruido a usar. Loki parecía sobrepasado por sus emociones, y aunque le dimos palabras de fortaleza y paz, no es eso lo que necesitaba ni en ese momento ni ahora. Lo que realmente requiere para conocer la felicidad sin sombras de dolor es a Thor y a sus otros niños.

Thrud es lozana y demuestra interés por las personas a su alrededor. Cuando Loki le habla, ella procura girarse en la dirección de su voz; Hagen tiene el hábito de hacerle gestos y ella lo mira muy azorada cada vez. Mi hermano igual suele hacerle cosquillas con su barba, tu nieta se defiende de ellas dándole de patadas. Modi duerme la mayor parte del tiempo, no se encuentra bien de salud pero se recupera poco a poco. Le he prescrito a Loki indicaciones para estimularlo y para alimentarlo. Me place decirte que gana peso a un ritmo normal y que su cuerpo tan debilitado comienza a mostrar vigor. Sobre el origen de su estado, al revisarlo no encontré ninguna anormalidad física en él. Sobre lo que encontré en su vǫrð no puedo explayarme demasiado, nuestras misivas están embrujadas pero temo que otros ojos puedan llegar a leerlas. Sólo puedo indicarte que se recobrará y que no peligra.

Skadi de Jötunheim me ha anunciado que vendrá a mi reino. Desea conocer a los pequeños, dijo que trae consigo copia de la proclamación que se hizo en Jötunheim donde se les reconoció como príncipes legítimos. Sé que al contarte esto tú podrás ponderar mucho mejor que yo los alcances políticos de la situación.

He documentado todo sobre el estado de Loki, ojalá algún día pueda mostrarte esas notas.

Tu hijo se encuentra dócil y manso. Acepta cuanto le sugiero sin chistar. Me siento extraña de ser responsable por él.

¿Cómo está Thor? Es el primer draugr revivido del que tengo conocimiento. Si los vanir saben algo al respecto es que Hoster el Nigromante revivió a una persona que amaba pero jamás pudo devolverle la conciencia, existió y existió como un cascarón vacío hasta el día en que él la dejó partir al más allá, cansado de ver esa sombra de ella. Pero Thor no es así. Loki ha emergido del Nifflheim tan lastimado en cuerpo y espíritu, qué me hace preguntarme, ¿cómo se encuentra tu primogénito? Lamentamos saber que Odín lo haya encarcelado. Espero que su sufrimiento le sea más llevadero cuando le des estas noticias sobre su familia.

Por favor haz algo para ayudarlos.

Que las nornas te guarden".

.

-Vamos mi señor, sígueme.

La voz es cálida y tiene un matiz que hace que Hagen piense en un fruto maduro. Ella nunca lo había llamado "mi señor" y la complaciente promesa le es miel destilada para sus oídos. Nubola lo tomó de la mano, con su mano pequeña y caliente. La sonrisa danzaba en el rostro de la beldad conforme lo halaba para que bailara con ella.

Estaban en una fiesta ofrecida por Pamir, señora del lago Van, la cual aún quería la mano de Hagen en matrimonio. Héroïque y él eran sus invitados de honor. Pamir ya le estaba presentando a Héroïque a sus cinco hermanos menores para ver si alguno le gustaba. Belegaer, fiel compinche, estaba tirado en uno de los lechos de convite charlando con Merak de las serpientes negras. Jugaban a las cartas distraídamente, no había apuestas esa noche porque Pamir no deseaba riñas.

Hagen no había vuelto a las parrandas desde que Loki llegó a Nornheim. De eso ya hacía un mes. Para Hagen habían sido días y días de desveladas ayudando a alimentar a los niños, cambiar pañales y arrullarlos. Se mofó de lo lindo al descubrir que Loki era tan inexperto como él en el tema.

"Pareces primeriza, ahora me pregunto como hizo Hërin para sobrevivirte". Le dijo cuando estaba aprendiendo a alimentarlos.

"Lo cuidaban su niñera, su nodriza y mi madre" confesó Loki sin empacho alguno. "Privilegios de la realeza de más recalcitrante cuna. Pero Modi y Thrud son fugitivos en un reino exótico, así que tendrán que contentarse con brujas, un dragón y un dam recién salido del infierno".

"Yo escogería la segunda opción, es más emocionante, y además ¿quién quiere pañales de oro si traen bordados los cuervos de Odín?" Karnilla lo censuró con una mirada pero Loki había reído.

Lady Helle y Héroïque se habían ocupado de limpiar y restaurar el castillo donde Loki vivía. Hanne le había mandado a Loki muebles para la alcoba de los niños pero les faltaban aún. Los norn tenían maderas finísimas, así que Ari dijo que se ocuparía de comprar lo que hiciera falta. Loki no dependía de la generosidad de Karnilla, quien a pesar de su heroísmo seguía estando en bancarrota. Lady Helle le había llevado la recaudación de impuestos de Cuenca de las Rosas, esa provincia en Vanaheim de la cual Loki era lord.

En pocos días la residencia estaba amueblada a la altura de sus reales ocupantes y la vida en ella transcurría apaciblemente. A Hagen le gustaba. La casa de Loki era un refugio, no sólo para éste y sus gemelos, sino también para un montón de gente. Estaba Héroïque quien se sentía exiliada a pesar de haber vuelto a su reino natal. Ari y Ertan que parecían recién casados y daba asco verlos tan acaramelados. Hasta Karnilla se fugaba a ese sitio cuando su corte la fastidiaba. Belegaer se había mudado a vivir ahí, no parecía echar de menos los reñideros y los puteros, el elfo era parte de la guardia de la casa, pero dedicaba buena parte de sus días a salir a cabalgar. Loki se había traído consigo un halcón de plumaje majestuoso el cual vivía en el torreón mayor y hacía lo que quería sin que nadie se ocupase de él. El bicho se llamaba Lyngbakr y le gustaba seguir a Belegaer cuando partía a caballo por las grandes planicies del reino. Belegaer no había dicho cuando regresaría al reino de los elfos. Sólo la bella Helle hablaba del regreso a su hogar, junto a sus trillizos, pero lo posponía sabiendo que hacía falta a su primo.

Loki se dejaba cuidar por todos los que lo rodeaban, no parecía interesado en el exterior, de hecho no había salido de la casa ni una sola vez. Karnilla, Ari, Héroïque, Helle, Hjörtur, todos le iban contando lo que pasó mientras él estuvo en el Nifflheim; pero nada parecía llamar demasiado su atención. Ni la forma en que vencieron a Oxater, ni los tejemanejes políticos de Hanne, ni siquiera el que Eyvindur se hubiera convertido en foreldrar.

Esa mañana un mensajero había acudido con la invitación de Pamir para Hagen y Héroïque. No dieron respuesta y se pusieron cada cual a sus cosas. Además del mensaje llegó desde Asgard la mismísima Yrsa, la comerciante de la nobleza que se rehusaba a perder a Héroïque como clienta.

Héroïque ya sabía que su anterior prometido había ido a dar con todos sus huesos a las mazmorras de Asgard. Lo lamentó pues Velaryon había sido de su gusto y pensaba que habrían sido felices juntos, al parecer había un mal hado sobre Héroïque pues este era el segundo novio que caía en desgracia antes del matrimonio.

"Deberías rezarle más a la diosa Siofua, también podrías ir a su templo para presentarle ofrendas y sacrificios que te traigan buena fortuna en el amor" la picó Hagen.

"Si ese es el caso, tú deberías venir conmigo" le devolvió la mofa. Héroïque no era la misma chica inocente que parecía perpetuamente fuera de lugar en Nornheim. Había crecido y madurado a su manera.

Yrsa y Héroïque pusieron manos a la obra; la primavera se acercaba y Héroïque tenía un guardarropa vacío que rellenar. Hagen se plantó en el dintel de su puerta para mirarla escoger sedas y organzas con las cuales confeccionar algo más acorde al clima de Nornheim.

"¿Karnilla invita?" Inquirió Hagen preocupado de que Héroïque destruyera la resentida economía del reino.

"En absoluto" Héroïque fue a su ropero y sacó el vestido con el que había llegado desde Asgard. Le dio la vuelta y le mostró a Hagen que en el forro de la falda y en el corsé llevaba cosidas todas las joyas de su dote.

"Que Surtur me devore, eres una… ¡eres brillante!" La congratuló y le dio un beso en cada mejilla antes de agarrar la prenda. Pesaba muchísimo. Hagen recordó que Héroïque le había parecido muy lenta el día de su fuga pero lo había atribuido a que cargaba a los bebés y no a otra cosa. En eso dio con la gargantilla de diamantes y zafiros que Eyvindur le había obsequiado a su hermana; cosida en la cintura del vestido. Hagen le devolvió la prenda. "Aun así, no despilfarres". Le pidió y la dejó seguir.

Volvió a su puesto de guardián, o sea al lado de Loki. Su amigo estaba preparando todo para bañar a sus bebés. Hagen se acercó para ayudarlo con Thrud. La pequeña le gustaba mucho a Hagen, más que Modi, pero eso era porque la cabeza de Modi cabía entera dentro de su mano y Hagen sentía que iba a romperlo de tan frágil que se veía.

Los bañaron sumergiéndolos en agua, los secaron y Loki se puso a masajear a Modi, tal como Karnilla prescribió, poniéndolo sobre su pecho descubierto para estar piel contra piel. Hagen tenía recostada a Thrud en un brazo, mientras le acercaba su biberón con la mano libre. Mientras la alimentaba no pudo evitar quedársele mirando a Loki. Iba todavía en pantalones de dormir, tenía el cabello algo desaliñado y largo, estaba recién levantado pero daba gusto verlo.

Helle y Karnilla entraron llevando el desayuno para Loki.

"Estás muy guapo" le dijo Hagen quién jamás se callaría un cumplido. Loki no le replicó nada, le estaba hablando a Modi en jötun, con sus palabras cortas y casi sin vocales, que parecían trocitos de hielo; mientras hacía eso le iba dando palmaditas suaves en la espalda hasta que su hijo abrió los ojos y pareció fijarse en su dam.

Hagen terminó con Thrud y se la pasó a Helle quien ya tendía los brazos a la pequeña.

"Sujeta a Modi" le pidió Loki a nadie en particular. Hagen extendió las manos y lo agarró con cuidado, como quien maneja un artefacto explosivo. "Torpe" lo riñó Loki mientras se levantaba. Hagen miró a Modi, tan frágil entre sus manazas de guerrero.

"Ya quiero que caminen". Helle se rió por lo bajo.

"Créeme, cuando lo logren, desearás que jamás hubieran aprendido". Ella sabía.

Los norn salieron dejando a los bebés a cargo de Helle que los vigilaría mientras Loki se vestía.

Hagen no había dado ni dos pasos diciendo que quería una cerveza cuando Karnilla lo agarró suavemente de una mano y lo detuvo.

"No te encariñes con ellos, no son un reemplazo de la familia que no llegaste a tener". Hagen se rió de su hermana.

"Sería muy patético de mi parte pensarlos así" la reconvino. "¿Y Hjörtur?"

"Atendiendo las audiencias mientras yo estoy aquí". Explicó Karnilla, quien le estaba agarrando el gusto a delegar esa tarea en manos de su esposo.

-Un sou por tus pensamientos –le dijo Nubola trayéndolo de vuelta a la fiesta, a la música, a ella.

-Estás hermosa –respondió Hagen. Un hábito suyo, siempre respondía así cuando una doncella le preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pensando.

-Lo sé –dijo Nubola como si tal cosa. Su desmedida confianza era lo que mantenía el interés de Hagen en ella.

La pieza que bailaban terminó y Nubola lo besó en la mejilla. Cuando regresaron a sus lechos, Pamir estaba enfurruñada y Héroïque resopló audiblemente. Hagen se dejó caer en el sitio junto al de su hermanita. Héroïque iba vestida a la manera de los norn porque no tenía ropa adecuada todavía así que se pasaba cada semana a la mansión de Karnilla para asaltar su guardarropa. Las prendas de la reina le vienen algo grandes en las caderas. Aunque estaba vestida como Karnilla, Héroïque no llevaba pintura corporal, en cambio iba enjoyada para la ocasión con amatistas y diamantes rosas.

En algún momento de la noche Héroïque decidió que Nubola no era digna de su hermano. Así que no dudó en acaparar toda la atención de Hagen, Le sirvió vino personalmente para que ni Pamir ni Nubola pudieran hacerlo. Al cabo de poco, Héroïque consiguió molestar a Nubola, haciendo que la conversación girara en torno a Eyvindur.

-… y cuando estuvo en Asgard parecía resplandecer en cada aparición pública que hacía. La riqueza de sus ropajes, la nobleza de cada gesto y su belleza lo convertían en una delicia de mirar y escuchar. –No le costaba ir por ahí porque además Belegaer la alentaba intercalando cumplidos.

-Sinceramente pienso que una criatura así debe ser terrible de contemplar. –Dijo Nubola. Héroïque se volvió hacia Hagen dándole pie a que expresara su opinión.

-No lo es –dijo tras un titubeo impropio de él. –Pero no podría cantar todas las virtudes que lo adornan porque no soy bardo, en dado caso la lírica de Belegaer sería más adecuada.

-Dicen que los enanos lo destruyeron durante la guerra. Que de su legendario atractivo no hay nada –dijo alguien. Belegaer se ocupó de desmentir aquel rumor diciéndoles que su rey se había recobrado y volvía a ser el de antes.

-No creo que sea para tanto –se metió un tercero que andaba por ahí algo bebido. Era Agneir, jurado enemigo de los dragones negros, pero para efectos prácticos apenas un adolescente. –Después de todo era la zorra de Hagen, que tan difícil sería… -Su frase se quedó en el aire pues le cayó una copa en la cara.

-¡Cierra la sucia bocaza! –Hagen se lo ordenó dominado de pronto por una terrible cólera. Belegaer se había puesto de pie a su lado, pues cuando insultas al rey de los elfos, los insultas a todos.

-Por favor –la anfitriona los llamó a la paz. –Salgan si pretenden matarse.

-Hagen no lo tomes en cuenta –le pidió Nubola. –Es sólo un niño.

-Que se cree muy hombre si es capaz de proferir estos insultos y pensar que no habrá consecuencias, es la segunda vez que lo hace, no me quedaré callado mientras insulta a mi amado.

Nubola lo soltó. Agneir se estaba escabullendo a las puertas, seguido por varios de sus familiares, los zorros da Vantaa. Hagen fue tras ellos acompañado por Belegaer. Héroïque no se movió de su sitio. En una pelea ella no sería de ayuda y además estaba empezando a encontrar entretenida la fiesta.

.

Hagen volvió a casa de Loki en plena madrugada. La borrachera se le había pasado luego de propinarle una paliza a Agneir y a varios de sus primos. Seguramente Artabazo, el abuelo de Agneir, se quejaría por ello y Karnilla volvería a reprender a Hagen, porque ese viejo zorro, era valioso para mantener la paz del reino. Debía darle crédito a Agneir porque una vez afuera del sitio del festejo y rodeados por sus valedores, que en el caso de Hagen era sólo Belegaer; no huyó, ni pidió disculpas, ni piedad. Era de esos norn que primero pierden los dientes y la conciencia, antes que retractarse de lo que dijeron por estúpido que fuera. Hagen no lo mató sólo porque le recordó un poco a sí mismo.

Llegó a casa solo. Le pidió a Belegaer que escoltase a Héroïque cuando tuviera ganas de irse. Su alcoba estaba al lado de la de Loki. Siempre era así con aquellos que protegía. Tenía náuseas, pero no eran por el vino, ni por la sangre derramada. Era otra cosa, un malestar que los fastidiaba cuando pensaba en Eyvindur y tenía ganas de tocarlo. Se rascó la cuenca del ojo hasta que sintió que le ardía. Maldijo a Eyvindur para sus adentros y a Héroïque por recordárselo.

-Thrud –escuchó que Loki hablaba con su hija. –Ven pequeña, regresa –le estaba pidiendo en tono suave.

Hagen abandonó sus pesarosos pensamientos y entró en la habitación de Loki sin anunciarse.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Le preguntó. Loki tenía a Modi en un brazo mientras alargaba la mano libre sobre la sábana.

La cama estaba dispuesta a ras del suelo para que los bebés no se hicieran daño en caso de que por algún infortunado descuido llegaran a caerse.

-Déjanos –replicó Loki hoscamente. Hagen se acercó más y entonces notó que lo que Loki trataba de agarrar no era un bebé.

Era una serpiente.

Hagen tendió su mano rápidamente recubriéndola con sus escamas y agarró al réptil por la cabeza.

-¿Te mordió? ¿Están bien? –Le preguntó a Loki. Iba a dar la voz de alarma pero le salieron volutas de humo cuando su boca se abrasó. Era el hechizo de Karnilla, el aliento pimentado, que le lanzaba cada vez que quería callarlo por las malas. Hagen tosió.

-¡Suéltala! –Le ordenó Loki. –Es mi hija.

Hagen dejó ir la serpiente la cual reptó hacía la mano de su dam y se enroscó en ella. Tenía escamas verdes y era tan larga como el brazo de Loki. Hagen se quedó ahí parado mientras Loki cantaba una nana a la serpiente la cual poco a poco fue recobrando su forma de bebé.

-Por todas las brujas del reino.

-Pensaste que era un monstruo, ¿no es así? ¿Cuándo la viste aquí en mi lecho? –Loki se hizo con Thrud y la sostuvo en el brazo que tenía libre.

-¿Pero qué dices? Enviar una serpiente a matar a alguien en su cama es un modo de asesinar bien común en este reino. Pensé que era un atentado en tu contra. ¿Un monstruo? No tuve tiempo de admirarla bien a ver si era bonita o me parecía repulsiva.

-¿Y ahora? –Le preguntó Loki mirándolo con ferocidad.

-Hiciste un hechizo. Tienes tu magia de vuelta, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? –Hagen se sentó en la orilla de la cama y alcanzó a Thrud, acunándola en sus brazos. Loki se la cedió pero seguía en guardia.

-No pensé que debiera rendirles cuentas.

-Nos preocupamos por ti, eso es todo. -Loki suavizó su actitud al ver que su hija se relajaba en brazos de Hagen, lo conocía más de lo que había conocido a Thor. –Karnilla estaba comentando el otro día que tu magia estaba demorando más de lo esperado en volver a ti. Pensamos que quizás se debía a que gestaste gemelos. ¿Desde cuándo la recuperaste?

-Fue hace pocos días. –Loki miró a Hagen y cambió de forma adquiriendo sus colores de aesir. –Pensé que cuando volviera a ser yo mismo, podría pensar con claridad que es lo que debo hacer. Me imaginé que de alguna manera saltaría a la acción dejando esta reclusión en la que me encuentro. Pero después los vi a ellos y supe que no podría. –Loki recuperó su aspecto de jötun. –Sentí que los traicionaba por cambiar el color de mi piel, que los desamparaba por negarme a ser como ellos. Además acabas de presenciar la otra forma de Thrud; aún espero que Modi termine de asimilar la suya y la manifieste. Debo cuidar de ellos.

-Así pues, no volviste a ser el viejo tú.

-Sí y no. –Hagen asintió simplemente como si comprendiera la profundidad de esa respuesta. –No se lo digas a nadie, acerca de Thrud. Normalmente sólo se transforma en la noche.

-¿Ni siquiera a Karnilla? Ella podría revisarla…

-No hay nada malo con Thrud –la defendió Loki. Hagen le dio gusto.

-Sea, no diré nada.

-¿Lo jurarías?

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-¿Acaso serías incapaz de jurar que serás discreto? Si no pretendes traicionar mi confianza, ¿qué daño haría tranquilizarme con unas pocas palabras?

-Sea, lo juro. –Loki sonrió. Movió la mano libre en el aire y las palabras de Hagen aparecieron flotando escritas con su seidh de reflejos verde esmeralda. Hizo otro movimiento y las palabras se convirtieron en una esfera diminuta.

-Es un heitstrenging, una magia que aprendí durante la guerra. Si te lo tragas y me traicionas, me enteraría de inmediato. ¿Harías eso por mí?

-¿Tragarme un juramento que acabas de convertir en un artefacto? ¿Recuerdas que Larus me hizo injertar una piedra sahya para que le fuera fiel?

-Era falsa.

-Pero yo no lo sabía.

-¿Te faltan agallas? –Hagen agarró la esfera con una mano, mientras sostenía a Thrud en el otro brazo. Se la tragó sin dudar.

-Deja de embrollar mi cabeza. Espero que estés satisfecho.

-Lo estoy –asintió Loki mirando a Hagen como si lo hiciera por primera vez. –Ayúdame, es hora de alimentarlos –requirió. Mientras se encargaban de los niños Loki comenzó a hablar, de la nada y aparentemente con el corazón. –Los foreldrar no tienen instintos de cuidar a sus hijos. Después de todo es algo ajeno a nosotros. Pero hay una un aspecto intrínseco de esta magia que no podemos evitar. En el momento en que la gestación termina, se te llena la mente de una calma y una paz absolutas. Es imposible que te importe nada, lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en que tu hijo viva, así que te abandonas y entregas la vida para que él tenga una oportunidad. No mueres en agonía, ni de manera fulminante, te quedas dormido y el corazón se te detiene al cabo de poco.

Hagen lo miraba fascinado de oír esos detalles.

-Pero tú no sucumbiste.

-Sí lo hice, en las dos ocasiones. La primera vez Thor me salvó, me dio de su energía vital y me llamó con tal fuerza que me impidió abandonarme a la muerte. En esta ocasión las cosas fueron distintas y extrañas. Estuve completamente en sus manos, sin fuerzas para defenderme, para intentar llegar a Karnilla o para decidir qué es lo que deseaba hacer; fue Thor quien dio con alguien que me auxilió, que sacó a los gemelos de mi cuerpo y me cerró sin causarme malestar o dolor. Él lo decidió todo, él me sostuvo mientras pasaba. Me salvó de nuevo.

-Loki… ¿crees que Eyvindur…

-Los hijos de los foreldrar heredan las características más fuertes de sus padres. –Siguió Loki, cómo si Hagen no hubiera pronunciado el nombre del más amargado de los elfos. -Hërin es muy similar a Thor pero aun así tiene mi magia. Los gemelos son parecidos a mí. Tengo una teoría al respecto y esa es que durante mi embarazo me encontré a mí mismo en un reino gélido, en el que me vi forzado a ocupar mi aspecto de jötun todo el tiempo. La magia que les dio vida es instintiva e incontrolable así que quizás los formó a mi imagen para que subsistieran en un entorno tan hostil.

-Quizás.

-Si le das un hijo a Eyvindur, quizás nacería con su magia, incluida su magia de tiempo; y quizás tendría aspecto de dragón. Sería muy interesante de ver.

-Pero Eyvindur no me dará un hijo a mí…

-¿Por qué no? –Hagen rodó los ojos. –Eres el dragón negro, sólo alarga la mano y toma lo que quieres.

-¿Dices que simplemente me comporte como un dragón, vuele a su reino y me apodere de él?

-¿Por qué no? ¿No es lo que más deseas?

-No –Hagen fue tajante. –Quiero…

-¿La bendición de los elfos? ¿Ser coronado consorte real?

-Sabes bien que no tengo ambiciones.

-No todo lo que se ambiciona es oro. He notado la manera como nos miras a mis hijos y a mí, quisieras que fuésemos tuyos, o más bien, que yo fuera otra persona, con tu hijo en brazos. Ahora no te horroriza Thrud transformada, porque tienes sangre de monstruo en las venas, porque sabes que así podría ser tu hijo, un polluelo de dragón enroscándose en la mano de Eyvindur y desearías…

-Ya basta –Hagen se lo ordenó en un susurro. Thrud se estaba adormilando ahora que tenía el estómago lleno. –Claro que deseo todo eso, tanto que cada palabra tuya hace que sangre por dentro. Pero jamás tomaría a Eyvindur a la fuerza, quiero su afecto, no sólo su cuerpo. –Loki pareció ponderar lo que Hagen le decía.

-Les haremos saber a todos esos súbditos suyos, que su mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir es gestando por amor, para que puedas salvarle la vida como Thor me salvó a mí –le ofreció.

-Vendrán corriendo a implorarme que vuelva a él, seguro –repuso Hagen con sarcasmo. –Pero buen intento Loki.

Hagen acomodó con cuidado a Thrud junto a su dam. Loki, el muy cínico, todavía hizo que Hagen le acomodara los cojines en los que estaba recostado antes de que se fuera. Con todo lo acontecido, al menos se dejó dar un beso entre los negros cabellos. Un beso de buenas noches.

.

.

Magni escuchaba a medias la lección de historia del maestre. Esas clases las tomaba junto con Hërin aunque en el pasado, su tío ya lo había instruido en historia aesir. Ese día, para variar, Hërin no estaba causando desorden ni interrumpiendo. No, en vez de eso estaba despatarrado en su asiento con miras a quedarse dormido. Hërin siempre solía aburrirse en todo cuanto estudiaban, pero sólo porque era capaz de memorizarlo al instante y entonces mejor se dedicaba a incordiar a sus mentores.

Su abuelo les había dado un guardián permanente, que se quedaba fuera del aula para no distraerlos. Nari no tomaba aún esas clases con ellos, estaba con la abuela y la niñera. Era a la única a la que se le permitía continuar teniendo a Ásta. Por cierto que Nari pensaba que Ásta cuidaría a los niños nuevos y se había mostrado celosa por ello. A todo eso Magni no sabía dónde estaban esos infantes, que se suponía eran sus hermanos. No los había vuelto a ver aunque tampoco lo ansiaba pues eran azules; y parecían tan extraños. Al igual que Loki.

No comprendía porque Loki ya no era aesir, aunque siempre había sabido que era jötun porque su tío se lo había dicho.

Finalmente el maestre, soltó un suspiro. Magni intentó prestarle más atención.

-Niños, vayan a jugar a los jardines -les indicó con una mano que se fueran. Parecía haber descubierto que sus pupilos no aprenderían nada ese día y en vez de machacarlos con las lecciones, prefirió dejarlos salir. El maestre fue el primero en abandonar la sala.

-¿Qué hacemos? -Preguntó Magni. Podían ir al jardín, tal como el maestre había dicho pero a Magni no le apetecía jugar con sus perros, ni perseguir a los gatos del castillo o acudir a la arena de entrenamiento para ordenar a uno de los soldados que le instruyera algo.

Hërin lo pensó durante unos instantes pero en realidad sabía lo que deseaba hacer desde esa mañana.

-Quiero ver a nuestro padre -dijo con voz queda.

-Yo también quiero verlo.

-Vamos a buscarlo. -Magni negó con la cabeza.

-Está en las mazmorras y tenemos prohibido ir. Ahí están los peores criminales del reino.

-Pero quiero verlo -insistió Hërin y Magni acabó cediendo.

El soldado que los cuidaba no estaba a la vista. Al parecer se había confiado respecto a la duración de la lección y había abandonado su puesto.

Ambos niños se metieron entre los pasillos repletos de nobles. Sabían que las mazmorras estaban en un nivel inferior a las cocinas, camino que conocían de sobra debido a Ásta, a quien a veces acompañaban para que la mayora les sirvieran un poco de postre adicional.

Aquel día era de audiencia pública y había mucha gente moviéndose de un lado a otro. Alguno reconoció a los príncipes y los saludó, y fue por eso que Magni tiró de su hermano para que mejor caminaran por los pasillos correspondientes a los sirvientes. Ambos príncipes empezaban a dominar el arte de mandar a aquellos que debían obedecerlos, y en dado caso, aunque los miraron extrañados, no les impidieron seguir avanzando.

-Por aquí -dijo Magni señalando la dirección opuesta.

-¿Y crees que después podamos pasar a las cocinas por algo? -Preguntó Hërin. La cuestión no era extraña, el menor siempre tenía hambre.

-¡Príncipes! -Una voz los detuvo. No era un paje sino un einheriar que avanzaba hacia ellos. -Este camino conduce a las mazmorras -les advirtió.

Magni apretó los puños pero Hërin en cambio hizo un puchero.

-Pero queremos ver a nuestro papá. Lo extrañamos. -El rostro de Hërin en verdad denotaba la honda tristeza que sentía. Siempre había añorado mucho a Loki, pero se había acostumbrado a la presencia más continua de su otro padre. Quería que jugara con él y le permitiera sus pequeños caprichos como comer en sus piernas. -Nadie nos dice nada pero sabemos que está ahí abajo.

-Yo me haré responsable delante de nuestro abuelo cuando volvamos de ver a nuestro padre -dijo Magni con valentía. Hërin se encogió solo un poco, no le gustaba estar con el abuelo y mucho menos si sabía que éste los iba a regañar.

Más voces de einheriar se escucharon al final del pasillo y el guardia se mostró nervioso.

-Sólo no digan que me vieron -y dio media vuelta dejándolos partir.

Los niños echaron a correr ahora que tenían el camino libre. Para ellos era un sitio nuevo, jamás habían estado ahí abajo, pero tampoco se dispusieron a explorarlo con detalle. Magni anduvo cauto pero Hërin miraba de un lado a otro en busca de Thor.

-¡Papá! -Magni llegó aún más rápido cuando su hermano chocó con la barrera.

-Cuidado Hërin, no puedes atravesarla -le pidió Thor acercándose. A Magni le pareció que seguía teniendo aspecto enfermizo pero lo que más le gustó es que los recibió con una sonrisa, y como parecía estar bien a pesar de su encierro, Magni dejó de preocuparse tanto por él. Su padre colocó la mano en la barrera para que Hërin pudiera poner la suya como reflejo de la de él. -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a verte -dijo Hërin. -¿Cuándo te va a dejar salir el abuelo?

-No lo sé -dijo su padre -pero no puede mantenerme aquí para siempre. Cuando esté libre, volveré a los aposentos junto a ustedes. -Les prometió.

-Pero yo quiero que ya estés con nosotros. ¡Odio al abuelo! ¡Yo quiero que estés ya con nosotros!

-¡Príncipes! -Aquí llegaba su guardián. Parecía agitado y un poco asustado. -Su majestad Odín les tiene prohibido bajar a este sitio, deben volver conmigo ahora.

-¡No, queremos quedarnos! -Replicó Hërin con vehemencia.

-Vuelvan con su abuela y con su hermana pequeña, recuerden que no deben dejarla sola -les dijo Thor. Magni asintió como un soldado que se dispone a cumplir una orden. Hërin en cambió lo miró con tristeza y enfado; echó a correr, se le escurrió por los pies a su guardián que tuvo que perseguirlo.

-Volveremos pronto padre -prometió a su vez, Magni.

Pero no fue así, no pudieron volver a las mazmorras.

.

Frigga iba en un carruaje rumbo a Gladsheim. Odín los alejaba de palacio o mejor dicho de Thor; y ella había aceptado aquello por el bien de sus nietos. La reina no se confiaba de que un paje, un soldado o un noble no fuera a ser indiscreto con los acontecimientos de la corte. Pese a que los pequeños sabían lo que había pasado con sus padres, tampoco era necesario que conocieran que sus pequeños hermanos habían sido catalogados como bastardos.

No iba sola con los niños. Llevaba a la niñera, a los maestres, a los sanadores, al guardia de los niños. A sus fieles Sköll y Jyana; junto con los más leales pajes de la librea de la reina. Iban rumbo al palacio de Fensalir, propiedad de Frigga. Aquel palacio era un pabellón que abarcaba una cascada y un invernadero de flores ornamentales que Odín había mandado a construir para ella hacía varios años. Aquel palacio poseía ocho torres de gran tamaño, cincuenta y cuatro escaleras, doscientas treinta y cinco chimeneas; y doscientas cuarenta habitaciones. En cada piso del castillo había cuatro vestíbulos rectangulares. Y toda la propiedad estaba rodeada por grandes árboles que creaban un bosque de varios kilómetros.

Frigga quería pensar que estaba en una especie de retiro de descanso y no en un destierro.

Por cierto, había hecho cerrar, confiscar y demoler la casa "el fin de verano". Lo hizo porque esa construcción no albergaba sino dolor, y porque aunque con gran lujo, había servido como una cárcel. Hubiera sido la de Loki, si Thor lo hubiera permitido.

Odín se lo había concedido como si con ello pudiera ganar su perdón por impedirle visitar a Thor.

Nari dormitaba en sus brazos mientras sus dos nietos viajaban en sus ponys. Habían salido en la madrugada, bajo la atención de pocos transeúntes de Asgard y es que Frigga no quería hacer de su caravana un espectáculo aunque tampoco podía esconder a dónde iba, después de todo, eran de la realeza y siempre los ponía en la mira de los demás. Cuando llegaron, el castillo ya estaba listo para recibirlos, las estancias habían sido caldeadas y arregladas para sus propietarios. Frigga ordenó a Ásta llevar a los niños a dormir, después se reunirían para comer algo.

.

.

Una mañana el desayuno le llegó a Loki junto con la noticia de que Skadi acababa de arribar a Valacirca. La reina de los jötun esperaba al heredero al trono, pero eso no le impidió hacer el viaje hasta Nornheim, a pesar de que se encontraba al final de su gestación.

Héroïque, quien decía de sí misma que llevaba la vida de la corte, lo cual causaba burlas de parte de sus hermanos pues su corte era algo escasa, había hecho confeccionar varias prendas para Loki y para los gemelos, aunque lo cierto era que pasaban casi todo el día en ropa de dormir.

Esa mañana, fue Helle quien le dio la noticia. Y la pasividad y la indolencia de la vida en casa se vieron alteradas.

-Karnilla mandó un emisario para avisarte. Por ahora se le ha dado la bienvenida en su corte y en las calles se está juntando una muchedumbre que desea contemplarla. Quizás Karnilla empieza a gustarles como reina, pues es en gran medida debido a ella que tienen oportunidad de convivir con tal variedad de personajes ilustres.

-Dile a Héroïque que… -Loki se lo pensó, -qué haga lo que mejor le parezca –ya conocía su trabajo de cuando llevaban juntos Valaskialf. –Ayúdame a vestir a los gemelos, no podemos aparecer como pordioseros. ¿Dónde están los miembros de mi guardia? Espero que estén a la altura de tan noble visita.

-Lo estarán –repuso Helle que encontraba a Belegaer sublime y a Hagen bastante guapo.

.

Se le llamaba casa al sitio donde Loki vivía, pero en sí, se trataba de un castillo. Originalmente se llamaba Garðabær, y tenía un emplazamiento restringido y admirablemente defendible. Estaba dividido en tres secciones, aunque éstas se entremezclaban unas a otras. La primera estaba dedicada a las visitas: las cuadras, un amplio salón para recibirlos y otro para refrescarse; aledaño estaba un salón para dejar las armas. Había una fuente que reflejaba las columnas que sostenían el castillo. El patio daba acceso a la torre más alta, donde los centinelas podían vigilar los caminos. La segunda sección del castillo estaba compuesta por dos amplios salones con capacidad para quinientos invitados, varias bodegas y numerosas cavas. Había pequeños rincones de descansos, empotrados en los amplios arcos donde la brisa refrescaba. En la tercera sección estaban los aposentos íntimos junto con setenta alcobas para invitados. Era en esa intimidad que había un patio central abierto, con un jardín de arbustos, árboles altos y plantas aromáticas; en el momento en que Loki se instaló, estaba plagado de maleza.

El edificio había resistido el abandono. Era excesivamente grande para los ocupantes que tenía, permanecía desocupada en su mayoría. La servidumbre, vanir, vivía en Valacirca pues no tenían autorización para pernoctar en la residencia.

Skadi hizo el trayecto desde la capital hasta la residencia de Loki en una litera llevada a hombros por cuatro gigantes de su guardia. Iba cubierta por una túnica sencilla de un tono azul tan similar a su piel que por momentos engañaba a la vista y parecía que en realidad iba desnuda. La seguía una docena de enormes vatnajökull. Iban vestidos con el quitón corto que empleaban todos en el reino, descalzos pero aun así imponentes. La mayoría de los habitantes de Valacirca se dieron cita para contemplarla. Por donde la reina transitaba parecía que soplaba un viento gélido que refrescaba a los gigantes de hielo en ese clima.

Frente a la casa los aguardaba el cuerpo de guardia, de apenas tres miembros. Eran Ertan, Belegaer y Tristán, sus armaduras eran desiguales pero estaban recién bruñidas y el sol les sacaba reflejos a cada movimiento. Junto a ellos estaba Héroïque, vestida con una túnica lila que se sostenía sobre un hombro con una fíbula de plata. La joven llevaba el cabello recogido en una redecilla incrustada de zafiros.

-Bienvenida seas alteza, Skadi de Jötunheim –la recibió y la condujo al interior de la casa.

La edificación era de puertas altas pero aun así los miembros más grandes de la guardia de la reina, rozaban el techo con sus cabezas. Héroïque los hizo acomodar y les ofreció algo de beber de inmediato. Skadi fue escoltada ante Loki.

El dueño del hogar la esperaba en la biblioteca, dado que no tenía un salón de audiencias. Los dos se sonrieron al encontrarse. Helle estaba ahí con los niños sujetos en un fular. Ari aguardaba junto a su señor. Se quedaron en silencio durante más tiempo del que podría considerarse cortés. La mirada de Loki fue ineludiblemente al abdomen de Skadi. Algo que en otro tiempo le hubiera molestado ahora le causaba cierta indiferencia. Finalmente Loki articuló un:

-Bienvenida.

Skadi le tendió a Loki dos rollos sin mayores ceremonias.

-Los títulos de tus hijos, reconocidos como príncipes y como parte del linaje de Ymir. Ya que Bor les ha negado el suyo. –Loki los tomó con semblante adusto.

-Gracias –dijo con simpleza y se los pasó a Ari.

Volvieron a quedarse silenciosos cómo si no supieran que decirse en ese reencuentro. Fue Helle quien salvó la situación ofreciéndole cargar a los pequeños a la reina. Loki le tendió primero a Thrud y luego a Modi.

-Son iguales a ti cuando eras un bebé. Aunque seguramente ya sabías eso.

-En efecto lo supuse.

-Seguramente heredaron tus talentos. Si así lo deseas, pueden tener una presentación a la manera de nuestra gente, ante el cofre de los antiguos inviernos; aunque claro, tendría que hacerse en nuestro reino.

-Lo pensaré. Por ahora no nos moveremos de Nornheim donde se nos ha albergado con tan buena disposición.

-El calor es sofocante.

-No todo podía ser dulzura en el exilio.

.

Skadi llevaba varios presentes. Para los pequeños había juguetes para colgar sobre sus cunas hechos con ese hielo sempiterno que los jötun saben forjar; a Loki le obsequió pieles aunque por el momento no las necesitaría, armas ceremoniales y un cofre repleto de gemas. A Hildetand y a ella les preocupaba que su familia pasara penurias.

También llevaba noticias. Odín se mostraba hostil para con ellos, regulaba de manera estricta el comercio que Thor antes les autorizó y era exigente en el cumplimiento de los pagos del vasallaje. Aunque no había pedido que le devolviesen el cofre.

-Nos presiona lo justo para sabernos sometidos pero no tanto como para que queramos emanciparnos mediante la guerra.

-Una que además ustedes perderían. Imagino que está evaluando la situación, ponderando que tan leales a los tratados serán, sobre todo ahora que tengas un hijo que quizás pueda esgrimir el cofre y que reafirme la fidelidad del pueblo para con Hildetand.

Porque los norn eran capaces de insultar a Karnilla en su cara; pero los jötun descontentos podrían matar a Hildetand.

Conversaron sobre todo ello instalados en el patio de la torre central. Héroïque dispuso que comieran ahí para que los jötun pudieran acomodarse sin sentirse comprimidos por paredes y techos. Los gigantes cabían sentados cómodamente en los lechos donde los norn solían recostarse para comer. Skadi se mostró muy satisfecha ahora que comprobaba que Loki vivía con holgura, que se le trataba con afecto y que los niños estaban a salvo.

-Quiero que parte de la guardia que me acompaña se quede contigo –le confió hablando en su idioma mientras le ofrecían un postre que consistía en hielo picado finamente cubierto de grosellas trituradas con miel. A Skadi le gustó el postre y quiso que le sirvieran más.

-No. Tengo al dragón negro a mi servicio y he recobrado mi magia. No deseo vivir sitiado y menos aún deseo que haya gente que informe de mis movimientos. –Heimdall no podía verlo pero eso no lo tornaba invisible a otros ojos.

-Excepto Hanne –replicó Skadi aludiendo a la presencia de Helle, -Karnilla –le indicó a Héroïque con un ademán; -y Eyvindur –finalizó mirando a Belegaer.

-¿Y mis ases le escriben reportes a Odín? Esta gente me es leal, sólo a mí.

-Haz aprendido a confiar –dijo Skadi y sonrió.

-No lo aprendí de ti así que no te regocijes. Es una cuestión matemática. Puedo callar fácilmente a siete personas pero entre más numerosa sea mi corte más insegura se tornará.

-Tienes siervos vanir.

-Que cumplen sus deberes pero nunca se acercan a mis hijos. A los cuales no se les permite permanecer por más tiempo en mi hogar una vez que terminan sus labores.

-Loki, temo por ustedes, preferiría que vinieses conmigo o que aceptaras los vatnajökull que te ofrezco.

-No tienes que temer.

-Thor está lejos, es incapaz de protegerlos. –Loki se puso de pie y se alejó, llevándose a los niños. Skadi que estaba acostumbrada a su temperamento lo dejó partir sin una palabra.

-Lo lamento reina Skadi –se disculpó Helle hablando aesir. –No le gusta que le mencionen a Thor. –Había distinguido el nombre del dios del trueno en medio de la conversación en jötun.

-¿Es que está disgustado con él?

-No creo que sea eso, más bien pienso que el anhelo insatisfecho duele más que la decepción. –Skadi parecía insegura de lo que Helle decía hasta que ella le confió: -Loki renombró este hogar borrando el título que le dieran los norn. ¿Sabes dónde nos encontramos? En Thrúndheim.

.

Al caer la noche Skadi se encontró a si misma conjurando un hechizo que enfriara el aire a su alrededor. Karnilla se les había unido al final del día para cenar y conversar. Skadi le permitió discernir el sexo de su hijo. Era, tal como Skadi había presentido, un varón. Karnilla no ahondó en una revisión médica completa pero vaticinó que se encontraba bien de salud y que todo evolucionaba sin contratiempos. Las jötun eran muy fuertes, tanto como las norn, en el asunto de concebir.

Ambas reinas parecieron agradarse mutuamente, además de que tenían en común ser oprimidas por el Padre de Todo. Aún así, Karnilla le solicitó que no conjurara nieve.

La reina no podía dormir.

"Ve a él" le dijo Hildetand. "Hazle saber que nos tiene a nosotros aún si la escoria aesir le dio la espalda. Fíjate como trata a sus hijos, siempre ha renegado de nuestra raza, odiaría saber que es vil con ellos".

Y Skadi fue y le dijo todo cuánto Hildetand le pidió; comprobó que Loki cuidaba de sus gemelos con dedicación y que parecía cómodo dentro de su piel azul. Pero aún así estaba inquieta, temía que lo acontecido hubiera doblegado el espíritu de Loki, que lo tuviera sumido en la desesperanza.

Al día siguiente Skadi entró en la alcoba de Loki sin su permiso. Él no la echó ni fue hostil. Skadi no podría prolongar su estancia mucho tiempo. Loki estaba acompañado sólo por Helle. Estaban entretenidos viendo a Thrud rodar sobre la cama. La acomodaban boca abajo y ella se sostenía sobre sus manos, erguía la cabecita y luego, flexionaba un brazo para hacerse rodar y quedar boca arriba. Mientras jugaban, Loki sostenía a Modi en un brazo. Casi siempre lo tenía pegado a él.

Helle le cedió su sitio a Skadi y se fue a buscar el almuerzo.

-Ella es muy fuerte. –Observó la reina respecto a la bebé que no parecía cansarse del juego.

-Eso es lo que significa su nombre. –Aclaró Loki con orgullo.

-Parto mañana.

-Bien.

-El reino es más estable que antes dado que ha recobrado su corazón, pero aún así, nos gustaría que acudieses para la ceremonia del día de Ymir. –Aún si el hijo de Skadi era capaz de esgrimir el cofre, faltaban muchos años para que pudiera sostener su magia en esa celebración.

-Tendrá que ser dentro de un año. Cómo te dije antes, no pretendo moverme de Nornheim.

-Háblame –le pidió la reina. –Dime, ¿qué es lo que deseas hacer? –Loki la miró fijamente mientras acariciaba a Thrud con su mano libre.

-Eso que escucho, ¿es un ofrecimiento de luchar en mi nombre? ¿Hablas por ti o por Hildetand?

-Por el reino. –Loki se quedó de piedra. Skadi alzó a Thrud con cuidado, era muy pequeña para creer que alguna vez alcanzaría el tamaño de un gigante de hielo; no lucía como una aesir, no encajaba en ningún reino y sin embargo estaba ahí, con un destino incierto y seguramente peligroso. Pero era princesa de Jötunheim. –Deseamos sacudirnos el yugo de los aesir, si tú esgrimes el cofre y nosotros luchamos, quizás obtendríamos la victoria.

-Jötunheim es débil y yo también. No estamos en condiciones de rebelarnos ahora mismo. Odín apeló a un error personal para hundirme. Si los gemelos hubieran nacido idénticos a Thor, habría escogido mi desliz con el cofre, algo político, para destruirme. Si me alío con ustedes para hacerle la guerra me matará y a mis hijos también. Llevo dos meses en Nornheim y no me ha perturbado, porque me piensa acabado, sin poder político e inofensivo.

-¿Entonces no harás nada?

-No. Si actúo pongo en peligro a Magni y a Thrud.

-Odín te venció.

-Y a ustedes igual. –Thrud comenzó a sollozar en brazos de Skadi. –Déjanos –le pidió Loki al tiempo que recogía a su hija en su brazo libre. Tenía tanta práctica cuidándolos que podía sostener a ambos a la vez.

Skadi se levantó y fue a la puerta. Apenas la había alcanzado cuando escuchó a Loki arrullando a sus hijos con dulces palabras en jötun. Las escuchó con cuidado oculta tras la puerta. Ninguno de los amigos de Loki hablaba su lengua, porque si alguno lo hiciera habrían sabido desde hace tiempo que lo que Loki les decía a sus hijos como tierna nana en realidad eran promesas de que un día volverían a Asgard, pondrían de rodillas a los aesir y luego harían arder el reino eterno. Se vengarían por lo que les hicieron llevándoles destrucción y sangre. Mientras Loki le sonreía a Thrud, mientras besaba a Modi, esas eran sus palabras. Y sus pequeños gorjeaban de gusto, acunados entre los brazos de Loki; lo contemplaban con atención y a saber si crecerían para cumplir tan oscuros designios.

La reina de Jötunheim, por fin se sintió tranquila. No, Loki no estaba quebrado. Pero su venganza se maceraría durante un muy largo tiempo. Hasta que sus hijos fueran sus vengadores.

-Quizás sea lo mejor –se dijo poniéndose una mano en el vientre.

.

.

Frigga tenía la sensación de que habían pasado mil años desde que partió de Valaskialf con sus nietos, pero en realidad era el quinto día del quinto mes del año. Estaban en plena primavera. Sus pequeños niños eran más altos, más lozanos pero no podía decir que fueran más felices. Correteaban por los bosques, jugaban entre los árboles, eran perseguidos por los perros de Magni, cabalgaban y se escondían en las habitaciones vacías, embromaban a su guardia y le hacían travesuras a Ásta. Y aún así, no había día en que alguno no preguntara si Thor llegaría ya.

La reina había insistido, y continuaba haciéndolo, en cada misiva que enviaba a su esposo para que liberara a su hijo. Sabía que los capitanes ya estaban libres. Vilda había sido puesta en libertad hacia un mes junto con Volstagg. Hogun se había quedado para hacerle compañía a su esposa a pesar de que Odín le había hecho llegar su perdón. Pero para los concejales y para Thor, no parecía que hubiera palabra de benevolencia.

"_Déjalo libre. Te lo pido yo, por sus hijos, por mí. Sé que esto también te lo suplica el pueblo de Asgard." _Solía terminar de esa manera las misivas que le enviaba. Que no eran pocas.

Había oído que en las audiencias más de un grupo le pedía por la liberación de Thor pero Odín se empecinaba en negarse. Además de ello su amado parecía decidido a retirar toda la influencia que alguna vez Loki había tenido. Hagbard ya no era concejal ni gobernador de Nidavelir. Había renunciado al puesto debido a la complejidad, costo y demora de la represa que se estaba construyendo; pero todos sabían el porqué de su retiro. El único que continuaba en su posición era Hallgeir como secretario personal de Odín, pero tal parecía que era una amenaza bien plantada para que su padre no cometiera traición. Había otros nombramientos, los jefes de puerto, los capitanes, el gobernador de Gladsheim, los guardias.

La corte de sus hijos ya no existía. Ella pensaba que era un total desatino, pero también creía que su amado estaba tan enfadado con Thor, que no veía otra forma de decretar que él era el rey y no el dios del trueno. Que por encima de la Luz de los Nueve, estaba el Padre de Todo.

Frigga pensaba frecuentemente en Loki, de quien no tenía noticias tras la única misiva de Karnilla. Se preguntaba si él y los niños se encontraban bien, si estarían pasando penurias, si estarían bien atendidos. Quería creer que sí, pues se encontraban al lado de su amiga, pero eso no le restaba preocupación.

Estaba preparando baúles para enviar a Loki. Quería enviarle ropa para los pequeños y para él. Algunos de sus libros más preciados de su biblioteca particular. Oro. Y quería enviarle igual su caballo. No enviaría pajes para que entraran a su servicio porque Loki no confiaría en ellos, pensaría que eran espías. Trató de mandarle una carta por parte de Magni y de Hërin, pero ninguno de ellos quiso escribirle. Nari en cambio sí le hizo un dibujo sobre su familia. Frigga iba a confiar en Dimrost, el embajador, para enviarlo todo con un séquito elfo.

.

.

Héroïque terminó de maquillarse con cuidado. Su guardarropa se había quedado en Asgard, junto con sus propiedades, joyas, amigos, su prometido y su sentido de la vida.

Ella no había querido irse. Era feliz en el reino dorado. Pero Thor, había venido a ella para decirle que debía tomar a los gemelos y huir. Y claro, con la debilidad que sentía por Thor, no supo decir que no.

Ahora entendía el porqué. Karnilla y Hagen habían contravenido a Odín, así que era indispensable que Héroïque se evadiera para que no pudiera desquitarse con ella ni usarla como rehén. Lo comprendía, tan bien como comprendía que jamás regresaría a Asgard.

-Princesa –la abordó un sirviente. –Karnilla te manda llamar. –Le informó.

Así que Héroïque dejó a Helle a cargo de la casa, no es que fuera un reto de administrar; e hizo el camino a caballo hasta la mansión de la reina. A su llegada fue escoltada al salón del trono el cual era comparable con el comedor de las estancias reales. Así de pequeño le resultaba a Héroïque. Su hermana y Hjörtur estaban sentados en sus respectivos tronos. Toda la corte de pie.

Karnilla le indicó que se acercara.

-Héroïque, tendremos una visita de otro reino y deseo que funjas de anfitriona dado que la conoces de antemano.

Skadi había partido hacía pocos días y ahora llegaba alguien más. Cuando vivía en Valaskialf, Héroïque sentía que lo que hacía era relevante y que todas las cosas importantes ocurrían ahí, en el corazón del reino eterno. Ahora se sentía excluida, viviendo en la periferia, en un reino retrograda. Pero Loki parecía atraer a personas interesantes.

-Lo haré mi reina –repuso ella con una reverencia. Karnilla no le dijo de quien se trataba y no hizo falta porque un heraldo las anunció en ese mismo momento. Esta vez no era Loki el motivo por el cual esta persona acudía desde lejos.

-La princesa Lara de Svartálfheim.

.

Lara iba en pos de Lord Celtigar, llamado la espada sangrante. Llevaba puesto un velo que le cubría el rostro el cual no se quitaría hasta celebrar su compromiso, llegó además con un guardián, varias doncellas y un equipaje que denotaba que había ido a Nornheim a instalarse. Héroïque y ella no fueron amigas durante su estancia en Asgard, de hecho se detestaron mutuamente. Pero ese día, durante el banquete de bienvenida para la princesa elfa, descubrieron que atesoraban los mismos recuerdos de una época brillante y feliz; las dos se sentían extranjeras, y las dos encontraban a Nubola, Phala y demás damas de la corte, bastante salvajes. Lara no había perdido del todo su cinismo ni sus maneras insultantes de sobajar a los demás. Ni la guerra, ni el suplicio que vivió le habían arrebatado eso, pero lo cierto es que esos defectos de su persona habían disminuido bastante. Además de que su amor por Celtigar la hacía mucho más agradable de lo que nunca fuera. Héroïque encontró conmovedora su devoción.

Durante ese festejo el lord vanir le retiró el velo del rostro a Lara, con lo cual se aceptaban mutuamente como prometidos.

-Tienes el cabello tan corto –observó Héroïque. Lara lo llevaba muy recto, por encima de los hombros.

-Lo recorté en honor de mi primo. A Eyvindur le arrancaron su larga cabellera y las damas de su corte decidimos emularlo, una manera simbólica de decir que compartimos su dolor. –Héroïque asintió. –La reina Eyriander, Finduilas, lady Nienor y lady Nenar. Todas ofrendamos nuestro cabello. Sólo Vanima se negó. No sé porque si pretende ser igual a nosotras.

-Pues te ves hermosa. Creo que me lo arreglaré igual que tú. Yo también siento pena por lo que perdieron durante la guerra, además, así el calor será más llevadero. –Lara sonrió.

-Lo pondremos en boga, todas las damas refinadas lo usarán así. –Las dos miraron de soslayo a Nubola que conversaba con Belegaer en ese momento. Su larga trenza azulada caía por debajo de sus caderas.

-Pero no esperes que ellas lo entiendan. Llevan el cabello así de largo desde eras primitivas. –Las dos nuevas mejores amigas se rieron.

.

Por las noches, era Helle quien se encargaba de la cena para los residentes permanentes de Thrúndheim. Subió una bandeja con la comida de la noche y los biberones preparados para los niños. Extrañaba a sus trillizos, pero eran demasiado pequeños aún para este viaje, este clima, y además le sería imposible concentrarse en cuidar de Loki y los gemelos con ellos a su lado. Cuando Hanne y ella supieron que Loki había dado a luz gemelos, la reina vanir había dicho: sin duda es de nuestra familia.

Igual habían deducido que la milagrosa recuperación de Thor no era tal, sino necromancia invocada por Loki. Pero ninguna lo mencionó a nadie, los vanir guardaban los secretos que atañían a su magia con celo, y los que implicaban su herencia de Hela vía Hoster el de los ojos verdes, los atesoraban aún más.

Afuera llovía, diluviaba sería más preciso de decir.

Entró en la habitación de Loki. Un relámpago cimbró las ventanas.

-Héroïque nos mandó un mensajero para informarnos que se quedará en la mansión de la reina –le cotilleó a su primo, la joven se había marchado a una fiesta y le sería imposible regresar con la tormenta. -Las tejas del ala norte se están levantando, tenemos una inundación en las habitaciones, Ertan y Ari me ayudaron a cubrir los muebles, mañana veré que Hagen y Belegaer trepen a evaluar el daño, me han dicho que en esta temporada hay tormentas eléctricas cada día.

Loki estaba de pie ante la ventana mirando los relámpagos con fascinación. Los bebés estaban en la cama acomodados uno junto al otro.

-¡Modi! –Gritó Helle de repente y se le cayó la bandeja de entre las manos. El pequeño se vio envuelto en un halo de seidh del mismo tono que el de su padre y después cambió de forma. Loki corrió hacia su hijo, lo alzó en brazos y lo ocultó con su cuerpo de los ojos de Helle. -¿Qué le pasa? Dioses misericordiosos.

-No le ocurre nada –dijo Loki apretándolo contra su pecho, impidiéndole a Helle acercarse aún más. –Es una manifestación de magia, no te preocupes.

-Escuché un grito –aquí llegaba Hagen quien era después de todo su guardián. Miró a Thrud en la cama y la agarró rápidamente emulando la actitud de Loki. –Helle yo me ocuparé de todo, no te preocupes por nada.

La dama vanir se veía muy confundida y asustada; pero ella entendía lo que era defender un secreto. Los dejó estar.

Hagen estaba acunando la forma de serpiente de Thrud. Hagen trató de acariciarla y ella le mordió la mano, pero no tenía dientes, ni siquiera hacía suficiente fuerza. Loki se giró sosteniendo a Modi. La mitad del cuerpo del pequeño estaba macilenta, hinchada y gris, la otra mitad seguía siendo azul y lozana.

-¿Esa es la forma de tu hijo? ¿De la que antes me hablaste?

-Ahora estará bien –comentó Loki sombríamente. –Por fin terminó de asimilar su espíritu del caos.

-¿Necesitas que jure que no hablaré de él tampoco? –Loki negó. Con un heitstrenging era suficiente. -¿Crees que Helle lo haya visto? –Loki suspiró. Hagen se le acercó para devolverle a Thrud. Loki los acomodó en la cama y se puso a arrullarlos, consiguió que recuperasen su aspecto usual.

-Thrud se vuelve cada vez más fuerte, ahora se transforma no sólo eventualmente, sino también cuando se altera. –Loki se lo contaba a Hagen porque no tenía a nadie más en quién apoyarse.

-Eso podría ser problemático si pretendes esconderla.

-Aldor me enseñó que un secreto sólo tiene poder mientras permanece oculto. Así que, sí, pretendo que la verdadera naturaleza de mis hijos continúe así.

.

Al día siguiente Loki le pidió a Helle que volviera a Vanaheim. Lo hizo hablando con ella en la cocina y sin los niños presentes. Su prima había entrevisto a Modi.

-Parecía muy enfermo.

-Ha heredado una magia muy particular, estará bien.

-En Vanaheim custodiamos los secretos de Hoster, podríamos indagar en ellos, déjame ayudarte. –La idea de aprender la magia de su antepasado le era tentadora pero este, cómo otros muchos anhelos, tendría que esperar.

-Te dejaré hacerlo, pero será después. Un día acudiré a Vanaheim para buscar esos secretos por mí mismo.

-Loki, Hanne y yo escuchamos rumores de ti haciendo pactos con un hechicero oscuro. No sé qué es lo que resguardas pero debes tener cuidado de que no lastime a Modi.

-Lo tendré. Y tú debes volver con Oski, Omi y Ofnir. –Persuadirla apelando a sus hijos era más sencillo que tratar de intimidarla.

-Héroïque no sabe cocinar –le advirtió Helle rindiéndose por fin. –Puedo dejarte a los siervos que traje conmigo. –Loki negó.

-Conseguiré algunos nuevos, los esenciales.

-Antes te vi rechazar a Skadi, ahora me alejas a mí, por favor conserva a tus aliados cerca Loki. Confía en tus amigos.

-Y confío –o ya le estaría poniendo un tongwa a Helle. –Pero ante todo debo proteger a los gemelos.

-¿Aislándolos del mundo?

-El mundo los rechazó.

-No Loki, no los alimentes con odio. –Su prima fue a él y lo abrazó. Loki respingó ante ese gesto. –Si me necesitas, a mí o incluso a Hanne y a Hrafn no dudes en escribirnos. Somos tu familia.

-Mi familia. –Hijo de Frigga, hermano de Hildetand, primo de la familia vanir. ¿Dónde estaban todos ellos cuando Odín lo pisoteó? Aun así Loki le dio una sonrisa a Helle como si estuviera en paz.

-Agradezco tu gentileza, y también te agradezco que jamás nos hayas tratado con lástima ni con terror. –Helle pareció confundida por esas palabras. –Por nuestro aspecto.

-Oh Loki, tus hijos son adorables; en cuanto a ti, te encuentro tan bello como lo eres con tus otros colores. –Y cómo para probar lo que decía le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.

-¿Qué la princesa Lara desea qué? –Preguntó Ertan a Ari.

Estaban reparando el tejado dañado. La casa estaba orientada hacia el norte para hacerla más fresca. Ertan estaba sin camisa, algo muy habitual en Nornheim; habían trepado en cuanto amaneció para evitar el calor del mediodía, pero aún así la humedad dejada por la tormenta del día anterior y la temperatura de la primavera norn, ya los tenía a ambos sudando copiosamente.

Ari le tendió con cuidado una nueva teja a Ertan. Su amante no había querido que subiera con él al tejado pero Ari se empecinó en ayudarle. Belegaer no estaba, siempre que Héroïque salía iba con ella. Helle había partido hacía un par de días. Hagen se ocupaba de los niños con Loki. Y Tristán, el último residente estaba preparando el desayuno en sustitución de la bella Helle.

-Un permiso de construcción –repitió Ari, moviéndose despacio para no resbalarse. –Aquí en Thrúndheim. Dice que no desea vivir en Valacirca, quiere asentarse cerca de Héroïque y de nuestro príncipe pero no morar en su misma casa. Quiere construir su propia residencia en las inmediaciones. Le pidió permiso a Karnilla y ella la remitió a nuestro amo.

-Cómo si esto fuese una provincia independiente. –El secretario asintió. –Ari, -le habló Ertan -pásame más clavos.

Ari se los tendió pero se le resbalaron de la mano, quiso alcanzaros y por poco y se va de cabeza junto con ellos. Escucharon la caja de clavos cayendo desde lo alto. La casa tenía cuatro niveles. Ari miró a Ertan muy apenado.

-Iré por ellos. –Ertan negó.

-Déjalo –casi no habían avanzado nada y seguramente esa noche volvería a llover. Pero cómo nadie residía en las habitaciones debajo del techo dañado, no era una emergencia.

-Iré por ellos.

-No importa.

-No seas condescendiente.

-Y tú no seas tan necio. –Ari no insistió.

Tenía toda su mañana agendada. Tenía un discípulo que le encomendó Karnilla, el cual nunca se destacó en el combate pues era patituerto, por ello mejor se dedicó al estudio. Se llamaba Azov y acudía cada tercer día a tomar lecciones con Ari para sustituirlo en ser el tesorero de la reina. Además de él, había quedado de verse con un comerciante recién llegado de Asgard que le tenía mensajes. Había logrado hacerse de un informador dentro de Valaskialf que le refería los acontecimientos del palacio dorado; tenía otro en la guardia de la ciudad que le daba noticias del reino; y uno más infiltrado en Gundersheim. Así se enteraba de muchas cosas que asentaba en informes para su señor. Informes que Loki no leía. A Ari le recordaba vagamente a esa apatía que tuvo cuando se distanció de Thor, cuando el horrible episodio de Lady Amora. Aunque no había urgencia en que se pusiera a trabajar. No tenía súbditos que dependieran de él.

-¿Cómo está Thor esta mañana? –Preguntó Ertan, como hacía cada mañana. Fueron ocupando lugar en la mesa de la cocina, un tablón donde cabrían veinte siervos sin darse con los codos. Tristán les puso el desayuno delante. Los norn a veces desayunaban huevos crudos y vino, y eso fue lo que les sirvió. Ertan suspiró resignado.

-Está bien de salud, aburrido por la inactividad de las mazmorras; dicen que Velaryon le hace practicar algunos ejercicios para que continúe su recuperación. Sus compañeros están muertos de asco junto con él –les contó Ari. Eran noticias atrasadas por nueve días pero solía darles cada mañana un reporte a los otros dos ases.

-¿Sus hijos continúan visitándolo? –Preguntó Tristán.

-No más, después de que los atraparon la última vez. Recuerda que ahora viven en Gladsheim –Ari se puso a prepararse un té, no solía consumir mucho alcohol y menos norn que le pegaba muy fuerte. Su voz se apagó conforme se metía en su bodega de provisiones, salió de ahí con un tarro de galletas vanir que Helle les dejara y con algunas frutas en conserva.

-¿Cuándo nos conseguirá Héroïque una cocinera? –Rezongó Tristán en apreciación de sus propios talentos culinarios.

-Cuando deje de pasar tanto tiempo fuera junto a Lady Lara. –Replicó Ari.

-Entonces concédele el permiso de construcción que quiere –imploró Ertan, sabiendo de antemano que Loki no querría ocuparse de ese asunto.

.

Karnilla llegó junto con Hjörtur por la tarde. No era inusual verla a ella, pero el rey consorte rara vez se pasaba, no por falta de interés sino de tiempo. Venían hablando en norn, Ari dominaba ya ese lenguaje y pudo distinguir las frases, "pagarán caro su osadía" y "debemos actuar rápido".

Ari les dio la bienvenida a falta de Héroïque. Les ofreció algo de beber que ellos rechazaron.

-Queremos ver a Hagen –explicó Hjörtur.

-Y a Loki –completó Karnilla que ya iba como flecha hacia la escalera que conducía al ala donde vivía su amigo.

-Acompáñanos –le pidió Hjörtur.

-Sí Ari, tu opinión me es importante –replicó la reina desde lejos.

A Ari le gustaba verlos juntos, la manera en que se completaban las frases, en que se apoyaban uno al otro, se notaba cuánto se querían.

Hagen estaba tomando la siesta junto con los niños. Loki estaba sentado junto a la ventana leyendo un libro. Todos seguían en ropa de dormir.

Karnilla no quiso saber ni media palabra de que Loki pretendiera escabullirse de lo que iba a contarles. Así pues, hicieron venir a Ertan y Tristán para montar guardia fuera de la alcoba en caso de que los pequeños se despertaran y ellos cinco se metieron en la habitación de Hagen que era la más cercana. Se sentaron donde pudieron y Karnilla fue al punto.

-Uno de los clanes se ha rebelado en mi contra.

-Que desafortunado –dijo Ari pero no lo encontró extraño.

-¿Quién fue? –Preguntó Hagen. -¿Artabazo? –El anciano patriarca se había molestado por el incidente entre Hagen y su nieto, Agneir; por el cual Hagen fue ampliamente reprendido. Karnilla inclusive lo tildó de bravucón preguntándole que gloria había conquistado al apalear a un puñado de críos. Hagen no fue a más fiestas después de eso.

-No. Bendito sea Tyr por ello –dijo Hjörtur. –Si él se rebela tendremos graves problemas. Esta vez se trata de Datafernes y sus linces de Aria.

-Son duros –reconoció Hagen.

-El problema es que está intentando sublevar a Ragas y a Sogdiana –que eran sus primos y líderes de otros dos clanes poderosos. –No podemos permitir que la chispa de la rebelión incendie al reino. –Iba explicando Hjörtur. –No tenemos suficientes hombres como para enviarlos al frente a luchar con Datafernes sin desproteger la capital y Sjakkmatt. Además de que si Ragas y Sogdiana nos traicionan harían pedazos al ejército que enviemos.

-El tiempo es crucial entonces, deben actuar rápidamente –concluyó Ari.

-Déjame pelear –le pidió Hagen a Karnilla en el acto. –Puedo volar allá y hacerlos trizas con fuego maldito.

-Me aconsejaron que no hiciera eso para no tambalear mi posición sobre ti –repuso la reina y a continuación se giró hacia su amigo. –Loki, mientras estuviste perdido en el inframundo muchas veces deseé que estuvieras conmigo para pedir tu consejo. Ahora te tengo a la mano, ¿qué opinas de todo esto?

Loki parecía más ocupado parando oreja para detectar el llanto de sus hijos que prestándoles atención. Ni siquiera volteó a mirar a Karnilla cuando respondió con una pregunta.

-¿Qué opina el general Bran de todo esto?

-¿Bran? ¿Qué cojones pinta Bran en todo esto? –Inquirió Hagen. –No lo hemos echado a patadas porque nos ayudó contra Oxater pero todo el mundo sabe que obedece a Odín.

Loki bufó y se volvió a ellos con gesto impaciente.

-Odín no hizo retirar sus tropas del reino, con lo que teóricamente continúa brindándoles apoyo. ¿A qué creen que se debe? –Era retórico.

-Para vigilarnos –explicó Hjörtur. –Y a ti también. El generalísimo no viene a tu casa pero sabe dónde estás, con quién vives, quién te visita y demás.

-Deben incluirlo en la resolución de este conflicto.

-No –replicó Karnilla. -¿Por qué haría eso? Apoyarme en el brazo armado de mi opresor.

-Porque si no lo haces aparecerá como un acto de rebeldía contra Odín. No debes incitarlo a romper relaciones diplomáticas contigo, ese sería un grave error.

-¿Entonces me deja fuera a mí pero se lleva a Bran? –Se quejó Hagen.

-¿Qué tan lejos está este Datafernes? –Quiso saber Loki, que era un genio pero desconocía la política norn.

-¿Tienes un mapa? –Inquirió Hjörtur a Hagen. Éste se puso de pie y se fue a buscarlo entre algunos libros que tenía en la alcoba. Abrió un ejemplar sobre las rodillas de Loki y le indicó con un dedo su posición en Valacirca, y luego la de Datafernes en las montañas de Aria.

-Al sur –le fue diciendo. –A treinta jornadas a pie, veinte a marchas forzadas. Aunque la caballería podría movilizarse más rápido son insuficientes para atacarlo. Datafernes gobierna una provincia muy poblada, su capital tiene murallas fortificadas difíciles de escalar, no se diga de derrumbar, para llegar a él hay que cruzar pasos estrechos, geográficamente posee una gran ventaja.

-Desde que Hagen asesinó a Oxater ya nadie quiere arreglar las cosas en juicio por combate –añadió Hjörtur.

Ari vio a su señor cavilando una solución. Karnilla y Hjörtur sin duda querían su consejo pues no hablaron más, dejándolo meditar.

-Sea, este es mi plan –les dijo finalmente, -hagan lo que digo y quizás triunfen; ignórenme si les parece descabellado, después de todo este no es mi problema.

-Discrepo –dijo Karnilla. –Me necesitas a mí en el trono para cuidarte las espaldas. –Loki sonrió burlonamente.

Quizás Ari admiraba demasiado a su señor pero cuanto dijo le parecía brillante e irrefutable, por mucho que Hjörtur se quejó de toda la idea.

.

La casa perdió uno más de sus ocupantes pues Hagen se retiró a Valacirca. Ari se dio prisa en concederle a la princesa Lara el permiso de construcción que quería, lo hizo signando con la firma de Loki la cuál sabía hacer muy bien. Esperaba que teniendo a la princesa elfa viviendo cerca, su séquito les ofreciera algo de protección. En su hogar se habían quedado solamente Ertan, Tristán, Belegaer, Héroïque y él. La princesa norn les consiguió la servidumbre que necesitaban, pero aún se pasaba muchas noches fuera con lo que perdían a Belegaer que actuaba como su guardián. Ertan se ofreció a ocupar el lugar de guardián de Hagen pero Loki se rehusó. Les dijo que tenía su magia de vuelta, que si los necesitaba podía llamarlos en cualquier lugar de la casa que estuviesen.

El consejo de Loki para Karnilla empezaba con una frase: "conviértete en jinete de dragón".

Karnilla no podía enviar a Hagen como capitán de su ejército; pero podía en cambio actuar como si fuera su ama. Hjörtur había protestado ante semejante idea por varios motivos, el primero de todos era que Karnilla tenía cinco meses de gestación; los siguientes eran todos acerca de lo peligroso de la empresa, incluyendo el riesgo de lacerarse con fuego maldito. Pero Karnilla aceptó el consejo como bueno y Hagen por su parte consintió en someterse.

El sexto día del sexto mes los hired del general Bran partieron rumbo a la provincia de Aria adelantándose a Karnilla quien los seguiría una vez que hubiera terminado de "domar" a su dragón. Hagen no volvió a mostrarse como humano mientras que los artífices y los herreros de Valacirca, forjaban una armadura hecha con sus escamas, las cuáles Hagen se dejó arrancar de una pata; además de dejarse tomar medidas y esbozar su cuerpo para que le diseñaran una silla de montar a su hermana.

Karnilla se dispuso a partir siguiendo al general Bran, quince días después de él. Se despidió de Hjörtur en sus estancias para que ninguna mirada externa mancillara su afecto.

-Yo voy contigo –le pidió Hjörtur por enésima vez.

-No, te necesito aquí.

-Esta es una pésima idea, si algo te pasa o algo le pasa a nuestro hijo…

-Nada nos pasará, no invoques los malos hados sobre nosotros. –Karnilla quiso decirle a Hjörtur: "si lo pierdo tendremos otro después". Pero su pragmatismo rayaba en el cinismo y pensó que sonaba muy frío de su parte. Se lo calló y mejor trató de contentar a su esposo.

-Será la única vez que hagas esto, por favor.

-Lo prometo, si alguien más se rebela mientras estoy en estado, tú serás el jinete de dragón. Pero esta vez es importante que sepan que no soy una reina que puedan tomarse a chanza.

Hjörtur la dejó ir con un beso.

.

Hagen la esperaba en la cuadra de caballos que había sido su alcoba durante los últimos días. A Karnilla no dejaba de preocuparle. Había noches en la que se despertaba nauseosa de angustia, sin saber si atribuirlo a su embarazo, a sus instintos de bruja o a su paranoia. Temía que Hagen intentara deshonrar a Loki, que se metiera en más problemas con Agneir, con Phraates, con Nubola; que estuviera sufriendo y callándoselo todo, que hubiera prestado oídos sordos a la petición de Karnilla de no encariñarse demasiado con Modi y Thrud. Hagen había dejado su vida decadente de lado para hacer de reemplazo de padre de familia. Karnilla casi que lo preferiría de vuelta en los puteros y los reñideros. Y ahora se dejaba llevar por su lado de dragón sin importarle ser bestia y no hombre. Karnilla pensaba que cada vez estaba peor y no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

-¿Preparado? –Le preguntó. Hagen le había explicado que cuando pasaba mucho tiempo transformado en dragón su mente de humano se adormilaba. Si estaba por incendiar el reino que lo vio nacer y por matar un montón de norn, prefería ser menos consciente. Los monteros le estaban terminando de poner las bridas que sostenían la silla para ella. Karnilla ya estaba algo redonda pero no se le notaba demasiado pues usaba ropa muy holgada. Tal cómo le dijo a Hjörtur sería la única vez que volaba al conflicto. No era afecta a la sangre y no se vanagloriaba de una victoria repleta de muertes. Pero su corazón se había endurecido y era capaz de hacer lo que fuera necesario en aras de la estabilidad, la paz y la prosperidad. –Confío en ti –le dijo a Hagen acariciándole la enorme cabeza.

La ayudaron a montar. Hagen avanzó sobre sus patas hasta el exterior. La corte completa estaba ahí encabezada por Hjörtur, también estaban Héroïque y Belegaer. Karnilla vio sus caras y supuso que esperaban un discurso impresionante o quizás que se pusiera a actuar como un campeón vociferador. Escogió decirles una sola verdad:

-Volveré con la cabeza de Datafernes. Vamos Hagen. –La silla la sostenía pero no tenía arreos ni iba a espolear a su hermano.

Hagen desplegó las alas y emprendió el vuelo.

.

La campaña fue breve, para el número de muertos que produjo y el daño que dejó tras de sí.

La parte más difícil para Karnilla fueron las horas de viaje. El vértigo del vuelo no la mareaba; por el contrario le gustó el viento en la cara y la indescriptible sensación de libertad. Pero mantenerse sobre la silla, aún cuando no requería del mayor esfuerzo físico, le causaba calambres en las piernas y dolor en la espalda.

Alcanzaron Aria en tres días, con intervalos para descansar. Bran había sitiado la capital pero le costaba mantener el control, pues la gente de Datafernes moraba en aldeas regadas entre sus montañas, y los atacaban con incursiones relámpago para romper el cerco.

Karnilla felicitó al generalísimo por resistir. El dragón inclinaría la balanza a su favor.

-Lo único que te pido general es que no dejes escapar a nadie, sobre todo a Datafernes. –Le dijo Karnilla mientras se tomaba un descanso al pie de la montaña.

-Lo recuerdo de tu coronación –le dijo Bran. –Parecía un oso, enorme, peludo, hosco.

-El mismo. Que no se te vaya entre las manos y la victoria será nuestra. Captúralo a él pero a los demás lánzalos de vuelta a la pira.

-Así se hará reina.

Karnilla no intentó intimidar a los rebeldes con el dragón, mucho menos trató de negociar.

Montó sobre el dragón negro y juntos hicieron llover fuego del cielo. Era la segunda vez que pasaba en Nornheim, pero en esta ocasión no hubo chispas cayendo cual copos de nieve. Esto fue una tormenta. Con el dragón sobrevolando más allá del alcance de las flechas y las catapultas, antes de lanzarse en picada vomitando fuego sobre casas, guerreros y civiles.

La capital de Datafernes ardió aunque él intentó rendirse. Hagen lo apresó con sus garras en lo alto de un campanario, a donde había subido para hacerse bien visible. Lo arrojó en medio del campamento de Bran desde una altura que seguramente le rompió varios huesos; y luego volvió a la carga ignorando las súplicas del rebelde.

Bran desobedeció a Karnilla. Les permitió a mujeres, ancianos y niños alejarse de la montaña en llamas. Y cuando los guerreros comenzaron a arrojar sus armas los hizo prisioneros.

Cuando acabaron con todo Karnilla le pidió descender a Hagen. Él así lo hizo. No entre los hired de Bran sino encima de un pico aledaño a la ciudad que ardía cual pira funeraria. Desde ahí contemplaron su obra. Karnilla se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

"Quémalos a todos, golpea rápido y sin ápice de misericordia. Así enviarás un mensaje claro y los pacificarás por un largo tiempo" le había dicho Loki.

La victoria era suya pero le sabía amarga, ser reina le sabía así la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hagen la llevó hasta Bran. Karnilla no le reprochó que hubiera cambiado sus órdenes.

"Aniquila hasta la última brizna de insurrección. No debes acabar sólo con Datafernes y no sólo con su capital. Quema también sus aldeas, sus cosechas, todo lo que les es valioso, así te temerán".

-Descansaremos hoy. Mañana nos movilizaremos, hay que incendiar el resto de Aria –le informó al general. –Las nueve aldeas principales, su templo principal y sus cosechas. Deberás prepararte para tomar más prisioneros.

-¿Qué hacemos con Datafernes? –Le inquirió Bran sin decir nada por la resolución de Karnilla.

-Cuando acabemos con toda su provincia lo harás decapitar y me entregarás su cabeza.

"Cuando vuelvas a Valacirca enséñales el precio de desafiarte. Pero no dejes que vean a Hagen en forma humana ni por un momento, que nadie pueda dialogar con él, que sepan que es tu arma, que sólo tú lo comandas. Así la victoria será solamente tuya".

Y lo fue. Loki tuvo razón en todo.

.

.

Thor entró al salón del trono. Recién salía de las mazmorras, y había sido llamado de inmediato a la presencia de su padre. No había nadie más en la sala, sólo él. El dios del trueno hincó rodilla frente a su rey. Había sido su prisionero durante seis meses.

-¿Sabes por qué te he liberado? -Le preguntó su padre. Thor no respondió porque supuso que decir: "porque la sentencia de desacato no puede superar el medio año" o "porque me encerraste hasta donde la ley te lo permitió", no eran contestaciones que su padre recibiría bien. –Soy tu rey y tu padre, y por ambas razones no podía permitir que tu desobediencia quedara impune, y ahora espero que este tiempo de reflexión te haya permitido entender mis acciones y que acates mi voluntad. Hijo, lo que yo hago, lo hago por el bien de los nueve.

-Yo también he hecho cosas por el bien de los nueve y del reino. Mandé a mi familia lejos para que no los pensaras una amenaza, dejé que me encerraras para apaciguar cualquier guerra civil que pudieras temer. En la última guerra entregué mi vida para sellar a Surtur -y también había entregado al Yggdrasil a sus hijos para que fueran custodios de los espíritus del caos. -He tomado decisiones que conciernen a los nueve mundos, sin importar mis propios deseos egoístas.

Odín asintió, como si estuviera satisfecho de ello.

-Necesito que continúes dentro de la educación que te impartí, que te transformes en el hombre que debes ser, no dentro de un año, no mañana, sino ahora mismo.

Thor hizo una mueca.

-Ya soy el hombre que querías que fuera -habló por fin Thor. –He sido el protector del reino, el príncipe de Asgard, el dios del trueno y el rey del reino eterno. Y aun así, eso jamás será suficiente para ti. Te entregué y me entregué a mi pueblo, y por eso ahora demando lo que considero mi derecho.

-¿Y eso qué es? ¿Qué le debe el reino eterno a su príncipe?

-Mi familia. Estar con ellos, con todos mis hijos.

Odín cambió su semblante.

-Así que sigues empecinado en que esos niños son tuyos y en que Loki es tu consorte.

-Y lo seguiré estando hasta el día de mi muerte. -Thor soltó un suspiro cansado y se levantó de la posición en la que estaba, aun cuando su rey no le hubiera dado permiso. -No puedes continuar encerrándome en prisión por ello. Esto no es traición ni tampoco desacato pues no puedes ordenarme no ver a mis hijos. Ni el más tiránico de los reyes podría pedir eso y esperar a ser obedecido.

-¿Vas a desafiarme?

-Sí y no. -Dijo Thor -tú me enseñaste que un buen hombre hace todo lo que puede para cuidar a su familia, ¿qué clase de hombre sería si no puedo procurarlos y cuidarlos? Sería un hombre al que no hay que respetar. Así que te desafío en aras de mis hijos y de mi consorte. -Thor tomó aire. -Y a la vez no te desafío porque esto no es una declaración de guerra, ni instigaré odio en tu contra, no haré un levantamiento del pueblo ni haré proclamaciones. -De todos modos la que más le interesaba, ya la había hecho.

-Eres mi hijo, ¡eres el heredero de Asgard! -Tronó Odín. -¿Vas a darle la espalda a tu legado?

-Así es padre. Prefiero ser un buen hombre a ser un gran rey.

Odín soltó un bufido claro.

-Si tanto deseas marcharte al lado de Loki, ve. -Y movió una mano como si lo despidiera. -Pero los príncipes Hërin y Magni se quedarán en Asgard. Pues este es su hogar y su futuro reino.

-No, ellos irán conmigo. Son mis hijos, y ahora que no soy rey, mi principal deber es estar con ellos. Yo los educaré en las armas y en los mismos principios que me inculcaste a mí. Tomaré las decisiones que considere más prudentes respecto a ellos. -Thor no iba a permitir que su familia estuviera dividida una vez más, y no iba a dejar que se quedaran con su padre, pues ya había tenido noticias sobre lo que pasaba con sus hijos, sobre la incipiente rivalidad que se avivaba con cada día que pasaba. Sif le había contado muchas cosas mientras estuvieron en las mazmorras. –Más aún, quiero recordarte que yo soy tu legítimo heredero y ningún hijo mío puede gobernar por delante de mí. Magni no puede ser tu heredero.

Vio por el semblante de su padre, que sus palabras habían dado en el blanco.

-¿Y si me niego a que partan contigo?

-Pelearé por ellos.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-No, es un hecho. -Thor le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se alejó por el gran corredor de la sala del trono, con pasos lentos, sintiendo la mirada pesada de su padre a sus espaldas. Cruzó la puerta y se marchó.

Odín se giró entonces hacia Baelor.

-Detengan a Thor, por todos los medios que sean posibles.

.

Thor avanzó con zancadas largas hacia las caballerías. Ni siquiera había intentado llegar hasta sus alcobas para cambiarse o lavarse. Sus amigos y el maestre habían sido liberados al mismo tiempo que él, y a todos Thor les había requerido favores. Le había sido fácil imaginar el matiz de la conversación entre su padre y él; e igualmente podía imaginar lo que continuaría. Hasta que no se plegara a la voluntad de su padre, éste no le permitiría reunirse con sus hijos y mucho menos con Loki.

En las caballerizas se encontró con Sif, Hogun y con Volstagg. Éste último había prometido buscarle una escolta pequeña y discreta que le acompañara hasta Gladsheim donde se encontraban sus hijos y su madre. Hogun lo acompañaría hasta allá.

Porque Thor, estaba a punto de abandonar Asgard.

Había comprendido que no podía reunir a su familia en la ciudad dorada, no mientras su padre se empecinara en destruir a Loki. Sus amigos se ofrecieron a acompañarlo en el exilio, pero Thor declinó la oferta.

Sif le tendió las riendas de Tanngrisner.

-¿Seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

-Sí, es la única manera en que mi familia se podrá reunir. -Thor no tenía otra opción. Hogun le ayudó a subir a caballo, ya no estaba tan débil como el momento previo a su encierro, pero aun así no podría defenderse en el caso de que su padre mandara a arrestarle. -Sé que desean seguirme, pero los necesitaré aquí, en las posiciones que ahora ostentan para…

-…allanarte el terreno para cuando regreses -terminó Sif.

Habían discutido sobre ello durante los largos meses de cautiverio. Qué opciones eran las que tenían y cuál era la mejor senda a seguir. Thor no dijo nada más, no había tiempo tampoco para largas despedidas. Les dirigió una mirada cargada de emociones.

-Gracias por todo –les dijo de corazón.

Espoleó a su caballo y partió a galope. Detrás de él, iba Hogun pero también esa escolta que Volstagg le había conseguido: Gellir, Geirolf y Rongbard. Velaryon también se marchaba con él.

Atravesaron la ciudad a pasa veloz. Thor alcanzó a escuchar que los ases le señalaban, algunos siguieron la carrera loca de su caballo para llamarlo pero él no volvió la vista. Estaba dejando atrás su hogar y a su pueblo, pero eso no significaba que los estuviera abandonando. Si llegaba el momento en que lo necesitaran o en que su padre decidiera aceptar a Loki; él volvería. Sin dudar lo haría.

-Nadie nos persigue –dijo Hogun.

Thor volvió la vista, era cierto que nadie iba en pos de ellos pero eso podía deberse a dos cosas. O su padre había decidido dejarlo partir; o Sif y Volstagg estaban deteniéndolos en las caballerizas. Cuando cruzó las puertas de la ciudad y se internó en la planicie de Ida, se dio el lujo de pensar que era la primera opción, pero pronto, escuchó a lo lejos gritos y el sonido de caballos. Un cuerno resonó. Los habían encontrado y ahora estaban dando su posición.

-Nos van a dar alcance –vaticinó con acierto. Thor levantó la mano llamando a su martillo, esperando que volara hasta él.

-Tendremos que pelear –le dijo Hogun. -¿Crees poder?

-Con los que estén débiles –se burló de sí mismo Thor.

-Entonces te los pondremos a tono príncipe –respondió Gellir.

Más cuernos respondieron al llamado del primero. Había más de un centenar de einheriar tras ellos.

.

.

La construcción de la mansión de Lara avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Ari se enteró de que el plano fue diseñado por Harik hijo de Harma, porque Lara jamás querría nada proveniente de manos de Svadilfari, así que aunque tenía al mejor arquitecto de los nueve al alcance de la mano, escogió a un viejo amigo.

Ari y Harik se cruzaron esa mañana, mientras Ari volvía de Valacirca. Para Ari fue como ver a un muerto salido de su tumba. ¿Cuándo fue que se conocieron Harik y él? Habían pasado años. Hërin era un bebé en ese entonces. Harik fue enemigo de Loki. Ari tuvo el hábito de considerar a los rivales de su amo como propios, pero después de que el mundo se pusiera de cabeza, de que sus vidas dieran varios giros y por azares del destino terminasen asentados en Nornheim, ambos se saludaron con cortesía. Harik inclusive se mostró entusiasmado, estaba enterado de que Ari vivía con Ertan; le contó que él tenía un hogar en Valacirca, esperaba que alguna vez pudieran cenar juntos.

Ari entró en su hogar, fue en pos de Ertan. Lo halló en la cuadra de caballos cepillando a Tanngrijos. Hacía pocos meses la reina madre les había hecho llegar tantos baúles de viaje que hizo falta un convoy para transportarlos a la casa. Frigga enviaba a Loki sus libros predilectos, que eran muchos, incluido un libro de hechicería antigua de los jötun y un misterioso grimorio que aparecía en blanco si no eras meritorio de leerlo. Mandó la ropa de Loki, los ornamentos dorados que solía usar como signo de su rango; más ropa para los bebés que tenían tanta, obsequiada por tantas personas que podrían vestirse cada día con algo nuevo y aún así no llegar a usarlo todo antes de que ya no les quedase. Juguetes entre los cuáles había varios que fueron de Hërin y Nari cuando bebés. Mandaba armas ornamentales, joyas y más dinero. Ropa de cama, cortinas, vajillas, platería, floreros y otras muchas cosas para el hogar de Loki. Y por último mandó a Tanngrijos, el semental que Thor le obsequió a Loki hacía tiempo.

Ertan terminó su labor cuidando de Tanngrijos. Se lavó las manos antes de acercarse a Ari por un beso.

-Hoy me he sentido como si hubiera envejecido varios siglos de golpe. –Le confió Ari. –Y también me pregunté si estarás conmigo para el resto de mi vida.

Ertan parecía algo extrañado de su súbita melancolía.

-¿Querrías casarte conmigo? –Inquirió Ertan.

-No podemos casarnos, no somos de la realeza, ni soy un foreldrar como para que se hagan exenciones en nuestro caso.

-Pero Thrúndheim es como un reino independiente; y tú eres el que hasta el momento elabora sus leyes. Haz una que diga que podemos casarnos y la firmas en nombre de Loki. –Ari se rió.

-¿Y quién oficiará la boda? ¿Nuestro amo? Además cuando regresemos a Asgard dudo que la legislación de Thrúndheim tenga validez.

-¿Crees que volveremos a Asgard algún día? –La verdad es que no lo sabían. -¿Cómo está Thor esta mañana? –Inquirió Ertan mientras se iban juntos a las cocinas.

-Muerto de asco en prisión –replicó Ari pero lo dijo con un suspiro cansado, cada día recibía las mimas nuevas, retrasadas por nueve días pero que parecían tener inercia.

.

Cerca de la casa había una piscina que se alimentaba de un manantial subterráneo. Sus aguas no se embalsaban sino que fluían por un canal que las transportaba hasta hacerlas desbordar por el jardín. Cerca había un sauce llorón que proveía de sombra. Loki había descubierto que ahí se estaba muy fresco, con un hechizo sencillo enfriaba el agua de la piscina y podía sumergir los pies en ella. El verano norn era un suplicio. A mediodía no había poder alguno que pudiera hacer a Loki salir, sus gemelos se la pasaban vestidos sólo con pañales; tan abochornados como su dam.

Esa mañana estaba ahí con Thrud y Modi a su lado. Nunca salía con ellos más lejos del jardín cuyos setos crecían de maravilla y pronto bloquearían la vista al exterior. Ni siquiera Ertan, Tristán y Ari que vivían con él de planta, solían ver demasiado a los niños.

Thrud estaba sentada sobre el pasto, ya podía lograrlo por sí misma. Tenía a su alrededor varios bloques de colores, un obsequio que Frigga les hizo llegar, algunos tenían cascabeles dentro, otros brillaban tenuemente y otros más tenía imanes que los unían unos con otros. Thrud estaba entretenida explorando lo que sus juguetes hacían sin que su dam le prestase demasiada atención salvo para quitarle algún bloque cuando ella comenzaba a chuparlo. Modi iba rezagado en comparación con su hermana, aún era más pequeño que ella aunque la diferencia entre ambos ya no era tan pasmosa como cuando nacieron. Modi podía sostener su cabeza y sentarse con apoyo, había aprendido a girarse sobre sí mismo, pero a diferencia de Thrud no estaba interesado en los juguetes ni en explorar. Lo que más le gustaba era permanecer en brazos de Loki, lo que más le interesaba eran la voz y la cara de su dam.

Loki estaba sentado con los pies dentro del agua, con Thrud a sus espaldas y Modi en un brazo. Se había llevado algunos papeles que levitaban ante él.

Karnilla había vuelto a pedirle un consejo pero él descubrió que no podía dárselo pues carecía de conocimientos respecto al problema con que lo abordó, así que se estaba documentando al respecto.

La derrota de Datafernes había aplacado a los clanes. Pamir y Ragas reafirmaron sus juramentos de lealtad a la reina. El dragón negro no había vuelto a la mansión, en cambio sobrevolaba Valacirca de tarde en tarde a veces inclusive en medio de las tormentas que continuaban en pleno verano.

-Modi, -le habló Loki. -¿Crees que Odín se haya percatado de mi mano en la rebelión de Datafernes? –Su hijo lo miraba con sus ojos escarlata, Loki le estaba hablando en jötun. -Yo pienso que sí. Cuando supo del problema seguramente hizo una proyección de lo que Karnilla haría y de los posibles escenarios que se suscitarían. Si mi solución no se hallaba en sus predicciones sabrá que un factor nuevo alteró los resultados. Pensará que fui yo, que me estoy involucrando en la política de los norn. No quiero que piense eso. No puedo aventurarme en el juego como antes hacía. Necesito mantenerlo alejado de ustedes dos pues si supiera que son valiosos espíritus del caos, reconsideraría lo mucho que los ha rechazado; querría contenerlos y controlarlos.

Por eso no se daba prisa en ayudar a Karnilla esta vez. Por eso jamás acudía a Valacirca. Y aunque había recibido a Helle y a Skadi, no propiciaba que nadie más lo visitara.

Thrud gritó. No un grito de dolor, ni de asombro, ni de gusto; pues Thrud tenía muchas maneras de gritar y otras más de hacerse entender. Este era su grito de necesitar ayuda, el cual usaba cuando una de sus aventuras terminaba de una manera inesperada para ella. Loki se giró a auxiliarla. Se había ido de lado. Aunque podía permanecer sentada sola, a veces le fallaba el equilibrio y se volcaba. Loki la acomodó de vuelta a su sitio. Cuando se alteraba se convertía en serpiente, pero esta vez no lo hizo. Se estaba riendo y de hecho una vez que Loki la sentó de nuevo, se agarró los dedos de los pies y sin soltarlos se fue de lado adrede hasta volcarse de nuevo. Thrud estaba en una edad en la que disfrutaba mucho de repetir una y otra vez el mismo juego.

Modi la miraba con curiosidad pero no parecía interesado en intentar imitarla.

Héroïque apareció de repente en el jardín, la seguía Lara. Loki maldijo a la princesa norn por lo bajo.

-Buen día mi señor. Hice preparar el almuerzo. ¿Te gustaría que lo trajera al jardín? Podemos tener un día de campo –le dijo Héroïque. Lara lo saludó con una delicada reverencia. Ya se habían visto antes, de hecho ella insistió en llevarle más obsequios para los niños de parte suya y de Celtigar.

-Hace demasiado calor, estaba pensando en entrar en la casa pronto. Almorzaré en mis estancias con los niños.

-Te ayudaremos a entrarlos entonces –Héroïque trataba de ser solícita pero en realidad Loki no la quería ni a ella ni a nadie cerca de sus pequeños. Aún así, no se negó cuando Lara levantó a Thrud en brazos. Su hija tendió la mano hacia un pendiente de ámbar que Lara portaba por adorno. Tiró de él para verlo bien y luego intentó chuparlo. Lara se rió y la dejó hacerlo.

Héroïque sujetó a Modi mientras Loki recogía sus papeles. Uno de ellos era un dibujo de Nari. Había trazado como monigotes, a los miembros de su familia. Se dibujó a sí misma como un bultito rosa con cabello castaño; había tres casi del mismo tamaño pero a los cuáles les puso ojos azules y pelo rubio, eran Magni, Hërin y Thor; dos alargados con vestidos que debían ser Frigga y quizás Ásta o Vilda. Pero Odín no estaba en el dibujo. Tampoco estaban Loki y los gemelos, ya puestos. Aún así a Loki le había gustado el gesto. Frigga y Nari eran oficialmente los únicos miembros de la familia real aesir que le mandaban cartas.

No porque Thor no quisiera, sino porque no podía. Se recordó Loki.

Loki sintió que se quedaba sin aire, de pronto Nornheim le pareció frío y su jardín árido. Procuraba no pensar en Thor pero cuando bajaba la guardia su Anarinya se colaba por cada recoveco de su ser.

Alcanzó a las princesas en su alcoba, ya estaban acomodadas en los lechos listas para almorzar con él. No se las iba a sacar de encima fácilmente. Al menos, Loki se deleitó decidiendo que en venganza por su insistencia, si Modi y Thrud se convertían a sus formas de espíritus del caos, les lanzaría a ambas un hechizo que las dejara inconscientes.

Almorzaron pollo con miel, ensalada de ciruelas, nueces y espinacas. Los niños consumían leche materna que Karnilla les enviaba cada día. Loki no quería saber que mujeres la suministraban, no le interesaba.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin que los niños mudaran de forma. Thrud quiso probar el pollo. Loki le dio una pieza entera y le dejó que chupara la salsa dulce que lo cubría. A Lara le escandalizó un poco que le diera esas libertades a la pequeña pero se abstuvo de hacer el mínimo comentario.

Hablaron del futuro hijo de Karnilla. Ella ya sabía si era un varón o una niña, pero se había rehusado a compartir el secreto más que con Hjörtur. Comentaron que era una pena que Hagen se rehusara a revertir a su forma humana. Cotillearon sobre las últimas fiestas. Lara mencionó que le gustaría quedarse a Belegaer en su séquito pero el arquero había declinado la oferta cortésmente. Lara y Celtigar vivían por separado, así lo harían hasta su boda. Para Lara era normal que su futuro marido terminase mudándose a su casa. En Svartalfheim no era mal visto que el varón se instalara en la casa de su esposa. La princesa elfa no llevaba prisa en casarse pero eso porque para su raza los compromisos largos eran lo normal.

-Eyvindur se comprometerá con Svadilfari –dijo Lara de repente. Loki juraría que se le quedó mirando como examinando su reacción; pero a él le preocupaba más lo pringosa que Thrud se había puesto. Pronto sería hora de bañarlos a ambos y ponerlos a hacer la siesta. –Eyriander me dijo que es posible que lo anuncien durante la festividad de fin de año.

A Loki esas nuevas no le impresionaron, tampoco le hicieron sentir nada.

-Loki, ¿cómo se llama tu sobrino? ¿Irás a su ceremonia de presentación? ¿Tienen ceremonias así en el reino de hielo? –Inquirió Héroïque.

-Su nombre es Hrym –Hildetand le había escrito para contárselo. –Los príncipes del linaje de Ymir pasan por una ceremonia religiosa; y no, no acudiré.

-Es una pena. –Dijo Héroïque sin ahondar en la razón por la cual pensaba eso.

.

Esa noche hubo tormenta. Los niños dormían en la cama mientras Loki miraba los relámpagos caer y pensaba en Thor. No podía contactarlo mediante su magia pues Valaskialf poseía barreras que lo defendían de ese tipo de intrusiones. No podía caminar en sus sueños por la misma razón. Si recurría a Ari y sus mañas, quizás lograría hacerle llegar algún mensaje. Podría escribirle a Frigga para pedirle que le refiriera su sentir. Pero había dejado de intentar los métodos mágicos para alcanzar a su amado y no se había molestado en tratar por una vía diplomática. Había llegado a la conclusión de que esta situación no le sería diferente de esa mañana en el lago Gjöll, cuando se refugiaron junto a una cresta de presión a esperar que una tormenta de nieve amainara. Al despertarse encontró que Thor no estaba a su lado pero no se alteró pues sabía que su Anarinya jamás lo abandonaría y que si no estaba con él era por una razón de peso.

-Pero al cabo vendrás a mí –vaticinó.

Había cambiado mucho. Tenía magia muy poderosa aprendida de Aldor y Bölthorn. Tenía consigo a sus pequeños hijos del caos, la rama de la völva y un montón de conocimientos sobre el inframundo y los dioses que ahí moraban. Quizás lo había marcado más el odio de los aesir en contra suya y de sus hijos; que su travesía por los infiernos. Lo que Odín le hizo enraizó en su alma como una sombra que oscureció aún más su espíritu.

Sus acciones estaban limitadas por los gemelos, de lo contrario quizás habría cometido regicidio en cuanto la oportunidad se le hubiera presentado. No sabía cuándo o cómo volvería a ver a Thor. Cuando se despidieron en Asgard y acordaron que lo primero era poner a salvo a los gemelos, no ultimaron los detalles. Thor no le hizo ninguna promesa en esa ocasión. Pero Loki tenía bien presente que la que le hiciera cómo draugr: devolverlo a Asgard para que conociera a sus gemelos. La había cumplido cabalmente.

-Te amo porque eres tú quien me dio sentido.

Modi empezó a lloriquear despertándose, cortando sus reflexiones.

.

A pesar de que el día anterior había llovido, esa mañana la familia volvió a salir al jardín. Lara se había quedado en casa con Héroïque, para llevar a cabo una rutina de embellecimiento, seguían dormidas. A Loki le causó algo de gracia que Ertan y Tristán, dos ulfhednar tan musculosos como el que más, se ocuparan de ponerles un mantel sobre el pasto aún húmedo, de acomodar los juguetes para Thrud y de dejarle a Loki sus biberones preparados para cuando tuvieran hambre.

Loki acomodó a Thrud sobre el mantel y se puso a Modi en un brazo como siempre hacía. Embrujó un libro para que levitara ante él.

Cumplida la misión Ertan y Tristán los dejaron a solas tras una reverencia.

Ertan fue directo a las cocinas. Ari estaba ahí hablando norn con un mensajero. Su amado parecía bastante agitado por algo. El mensajero se retiró y Ari se quedó mudo en su sitio.

-¿Cómo está Thor esta mañana? –Le preguntó Ertan.

-Libre –respondió Ari.

.

Thrud se las apañó para arrastrarse fuera del mantel, encima de todo encontró un charco de lodo, estaba sumamente feliz tomándolo con sus manitas y golpeteándolo para hacerlo salpicar. Loki se lo permitió, sólo vigilaba que su hija no decidiera comérselo.

-¡Loki! –Héroïque apareció corriendo envuelta en una bata de andar por casa. El cabello suelto sobre los hombros. –Karnilla nos mandó un mensajero. ¡Thor está aquí!

-¿Qué dices? –Loki la miró como si hubiera enloquecido.

-¡En Valacirca! Apareció en Valacirca con un pequeño séquito. Viene hacía Thrúndheim. –Loki se quedó de una pieza balbuceando algo inteligible.

-Haz que preparen todo –tenían servidumbre norn aunque era poca. –Un banquete, la casa reluciente. ¡Dioses! Llévate a Modi y vístelo. –Tenían ropa de sobra que casi no usaban.

-Lucirá como príncipe –le prometió Héroïque que parecía algo nauseosa. Agarró a Modi.

-Que me preparen un baño, que preparen la alcoba, que… Thrud, debo bañar a Thrud. –A Loki le costaba hilar lo que debía hacerse. -¡Corre! –Le gruñó a Héroïque.

Literalmente ella salió despedida hacía la casa llevando a Modi en brazos.

Loki agarró a Thrud que iba solo en pañales. Él mismo Loki estaba descalzo, con tan sólo pantalones ligeros puestos, se los había enrollado por encima de las pantorrillas con lo que parecía un campesino norn cualquiera, salvo por el detalle de la piel azul. A Thrud no le hizo gracia que la sacara del lodo y se retorció entre sus brazos manchándole. Se le resbaló y Loki la sujetó con su seidh. Su hija quedó levitando de cabeza, se rió por ello moviéndose a ver si pasaba algo.

-¿Es qué quieres dar de cabeza en el suelo? –La regañó Loki. Escuchó entonces una risa, una voz profunda y rica en matices. Se giró y halló a Thor que salía de detrás del sauce de su jardín. -¿Hace cuánto que… -Loki no pudo completar la pregunta, le faltó el aire.

-Desde hace varios minutos.

-¿Por qué no…

-Porque lucían adorables los tres juntos y no me atreví a interrumpirlos. Contemplarte así ha sido de las mayores alegrías que he tenido.

Thrud seguía de cabeza y empezó a protestar por ello. Thor salvó la distancia entre ellos en pocos pasos y la sujetó en sus enormes brazos, donde la pequeña parecía perderse. Besó a su hija en la mejilla y Thrud le atrapó el largo cabello rubio al momento. Loki le agarró el rostro a Thor entre sus manos y tiró de él para acercarlo a sus labios. Thor lo rodeó por la cintura para mantenerlo pegado a él y probar su boca primero con ternura que poco a poco se fue transformando en ansiedad. Thrud volvió a protestar por la poca atención que recibía de parte de su dam. Se soltaron pero aún, Thor retuvo a Loki sujetándole una mano.

-Y yo que quería darte una bienvenida adecuada. Quería que me encontraras… en palabras de la sabia Hanne, atractivo y deseable.

-Ya te encuentro así, tal como estás. No pude esperar más para verte, pero si quieres puedo irme y hacer una entrada junto con Magni, Hërin y Nari.

-¿Los trajiste contigo?

-Jamás dejaría Asgard sin ellos. –Loki se cubrió la boca con una mano para ahogar un vagido emocionado.

-Ve por ellos –le exigió. Thor sonrió, alcanzó a Loki por la nuca y le demandó otro beso. Uno más breve para aliviar su nostalgia.

Thor abrazó a Thrud, reteniéndola junto a él antes de tendérsela a Loki. Asintió. Atrajo al Mjölnir a su mano y emprendió el vuelo.

.

La familia real entró en Thrúndheim el quinto día del octavo mes. Eran escoltados por Gellir, Geirolf y Rongbard de los einheriar, llevaban consigo a Ásta y a Velaryon. Los reyes norn junto con Hagen, que para la ocasión volvió a su forma humana, cabalgaban con ellos. Al final de la comitiva, en un carruaje descubierto, viajaban los tres pequeños. Thor iba a su lado montado en Tanngrisner. Los seguían cuatro perros que debían ser de Magni.

Loki, Héroïque y Lara los esperaban en la entrada de la casa. Las princesas norn y elfa estaban ataviadas con vestidos de verano de un rosa tenue que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros. Las dos, con el cabello corto sobre los hombros, portaban diademas a juego de perlas. Ertan, Belegaer y Tristán lucían armaduras bruñidas y espadas ceremoniales. Ari estaba vestido impecablemente. Loki estaba vestido con pantalones negros, una túnica verde y un sobreveste negro también. Portaba ornamentos dorados en las muñecas y el cuello que señalaban su rango de príncipe. Por supuesto no llevaba nada de lodo encima. Los gemelos estaban vestidos con pequeñas túnicas hechas a su medida de color blanco, no llevaban zapatos ni gorros pues el clima lo impedía, pero Héroïque le había colocado a Thrud una diadema de oro que ella no paraba de halar torciéndosela cada vez más, y Modi tenía puesta una diminuta capa roja. Cada princesa sostenía a uno de ellos.

-Bienvenidos –dijo Héroïque y una sonrisa amplia y franca afloró en su rostro. –Bienvenidos príncipes, a Thrúndheim. –Lo dijo con orgullo.

Thor se apeó del caballo con un solo movimiento y ayudó a sus hijos a bajar. Hërin y Magni estaban vestidos de idéntica forma a la manera aesir mostrando los colores del linaje de Bor. Llevaban túnicas azules y capas rojas. Nari llevaba un vestido de volantes azules y el cabello trenzado. Se aferró a la mano de Thor con firmeza. Hërin le dio la mano a Magni y así fue como se acercaron a Loki y a los gemelos.

Loki se acuclilló ante sus hijos y cambió su forma, tornó su piel clara y sus ojos verdes. Temía que lo rechazaran por la forma horrible con que se separó de ellos en Valaskialf.

Nari se soltó de Thor y corrió a sus brazos.

-¡Papá! ¡Mi papá Loki! Ya llegamos. –Ella era generosa en su afecto, pero Hërin tenía el carácter de Loki. Estaba enfurruñado y no se movió, más, cuando Loki lo llamó por su nombre y le tendió un brazo no pudo contenerse y corrió a abrazarlo también.

Magni lo saludó de manera muy ceremoniosa. Le hizo una reverencia y le tendió una mano que Loki estrechó.

-Su alteza, mi padre, dice que ahora viviremos aquí contigo. Gracias por recibirnos en tu casa.

-También es tu casa Magni –le dijo Loki pero no se hicieron más gestos de afecto. Cuando Loki volteó a mirar, Thor ya tenía en cada brazo a uno de los gemelos.

Todos entraron en su hogar.

Héroïque se las había apañado para lograr en un tiempo inverosímil que hubiera flores frescas en cada jarrón del vestíbulo. Los llevó al patio central para comer juntos. Había una enorme mesa al centro, la de la cocina, engalanada con un larguísimo mantel y vajilla de oro, la servidumbre ya estaba acomodando las fuentes con la comida entre las que destacaban varias jofainas de vino sumergidas en un nicho de hielo. Había músicos en un rincón. Había pendones de seda roja colgando del techo. Siervos con enormes abanicos de plumas para refrescarlos a todos y en vez de lechos de convite, Héroïque hizo poner sillas mullidas de terciopelo azul oscuro para que cupieran todos.

-Bien hecho –la felicitó Loki por lo bajo. –Se diría que lograste todo esto con magia. -Héroïque estaba muy ufana.

-Amerita un regalo de agradecimiento, ¿no crees? –Loki asintió.

-Veré que Thor te lo de. –Héroïque se rió por lo bajo.

La familia real fue acomodada al centro de la mesa.

Loki retornó a su piel azul. Los gemelos lo reconocían a pesar de que cambió su aspecto, quizás por su voz, quizás por su olor, quizás por simple intuición. Pero a Loki le sabía mal que fuesen los únicos jötun. Thor estaba a su lado, con los tres pequeños ases. Del otro lado estaban Karnilla, Hjörtur y Hagen. El dragón sostuvo a Thrud que no se había olvidado de él aunque tenía algunas semanas sin verlo. Ásta ya comenzaba con su labor de niñera real, sosteniendo a Modi en sus brazos.

Todos comieron con buen apetito. Héroïque había ordenado expresamente que no emplearan las especias picantes típicas del reino, vio que se cocinara de manera más aesir. Había jabalí trozado aderezado generosamente con salsa, sopa de puerros con mantequilla, tarta de patos confitados, trucha con almendras, frutos carnosos y dulces, sorbetes de frambuesa y vino norn rebajado.

Thor iba lento, porque a cada tanto dejaba su plato para dedicarse a acariciar a Loki. Ya fuera que le retirara el cabello pasándoselo tras la oreja, que le rozara el contorno del rostro o que le besara una mano. Loki recibía sus atenciones con sonrisas cada vez más taimadas.

Sus hijos mayores miraban en derredor y comían conversando entre ellos. Parecían descolocados por la repentina mudanza, aunque Frigga ya les había contado desde antes que era posible que viajaran para reunirse con Loki y sus hermanitos. Por cierto los bebés no llamaban la atención de ninguno. En cuanto estuvieron satisfechos pidieron permiso a Thor para dejar sus asientos. Hërin y Nari no tardaron en dedicarse a explorar, pero Magni en cambio fue como flecha hacia Hagen.

Los adultos estaban metidos en sus conversaciones y no prestaban atención.

-Lord dragón, ¿también vives aquí? –Le preguntó mirando a Thrud que gorjeaba en brazos de Hagen.

-Sí, ahora vivo aquí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos se mudan a este lugar?

-Para estar en paz, para cuidar de tus hermanitos –respondió Hagen acariciándole la cabeza a Thrud.

-Mi hermana –dijo Magni analizándola. –Su majestad abuela, dijo que se llama Thor, como mi padre.

-Thrud –le corrigió Hagen. –Es Thrud.

-Es fea –dijo Magni. Hagen se rió y le revolvió el cabello.

-Ninguno de nosotros nace siendo demasiado agraciado. Cuando yo nací tenía pocos cabellos casi rojizos, hasta mi madre se burlaba de mí. –Magni lo miró sin comprender el chiste.

-Si ahora voy a vivir aquí necesitaré un maestro de armas.

-Thor será tu maestro de armas.

-Pero yo quiero que también seas tú.

-No lo creo, tengo deberes para con mi reina, pero cada vez que pueda vendré a visitarte y podremos practicar juntos. –Magni pareció entristecerse. -Vi que trajiste a tus perros.

-Hagen, Thrud –sonó la voz de Loki y el dragón devolvió la pequeña a brazos de su dam, quien a su vez la pasó a las manos de Thor.

-¿Querrías verlos? No sé si les siente bien este clima. –Eran perros de caza grandes y de pelaje largo.

-Si sufren mucho calor podemos recortarles el pelaje, verás que les irá bien. Aquí se caza leones y jabalís, no tenemos muchos corzos ni venados. –Le fue explicando Hagen mientras se levantaba para seguir a Magni.

-¿Leones? ¿Cómo se hace eso?

-Se emplea lo que se llama "el sitio de muerte", ¿haz oído de eso? –Magni estaba fascinado.

.

-¿Siempre es así? –Preguntó Thor mientras Thrud le daba golpecitos en la cara, agarrándole la nariz y tocando sus facciones.

-Hagen tiene instintos de niñera –replicó Loki. –Pero sí, ha sido un compañero útil. –Thor se ensombreció. –No pongas esa cara. Los gemelos van a adorarte. –Luego se giró hacia Karnilla. -¿Cuándo nace tu hijo?

-En dos meses –contestó Hjörtur por ella. –Ya decidimos nombres, algunos nombres que nos gustan. Serán norn y no vanir.

Nari y Hërin vinieron a por sus padres. Demandaron comer más postre subidos en sus piernas. Thor acomodó a sus dos hijas en su regazo; mientras Hërin se retrepaba en las piernas de Loki, quedaba enorme pero su papá se lo permitió.

-¿Es una princesa? –Inquirió Nari mientras se fijaba en la diadema que Thrud lucía en su pelada cabecita. -¿Por qué es azul?

-Porque es una princesa de hielo –respondió Thor y Nari agarró un bracito de Thrud.

-Está fría –dijo retirando la mano y agitándola como si se hubiera congelado.

-Ella es así. Es tu hermana.

-¿La puedo cargar? –Thor le ayudó a Nari a sostener a Thrud encima de ella. –Es cómo una muñeca, ¿tiene vestidos?

-Tiene muchísimos vestidos –le explicó Loki.

-¿Y se los puedo poner?

-Podrás escoger su ropa cada mañana –la complació Loki, aunque seguro que a Thrud no le haría demasiada gracia.

-¡Papá! –Se quejó Hërin en el acto. –No me haces caso. -Karnilla se carcajeó.

-Dioses, ya quiero ver cómo sales de esta –dijo la reina norn. -Porque entre los gemelos y Hërin… ¿Tienes hechizos para multiplicarte a ti mismo?

-Thor igual requerirá de atenciones –añadió Hjörtur riéndose también. Loki los miró a ambos como si estuvieran locos. Mientras volteaban Nari le quitó la diadema a Thrud y se la puso ella.

.

Héroïque tenía del brazo a Lara y no la soltaba como si fuera su escudo.

Porque Velaryon la había saludado con un beso en la mano que mudó en un abrazo prolongado. El gran maestre estaba sin afeitar, algo enflaquecido y tenía una pinta un tanto enfermiza.

-Novia mía –le dijo a Héroïque, -agradezco a las nornas poder contemplar tu esplendorosa belleza nuevamente.

Héroïque le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

-No sabía que acudirías a este reino con Thor.

-Estoy exiliado de Asgard –le explicó Velaryon. Lara le apretó a Héroïque la mano al oír eso. –Mi fortuna dio un giro precario pero en cierta medida me siento aliviado por ello. Siento que al fin podré resarcirme por la injuria que antes cometí. Mi espíritu se alegra por ello.

-Nos alegramos por tu espíritu –replicó Lara y sonrió. Héroïque le pisó un pie discretamente.

-¿Y tú familia?

-En Asgard, se han desentendido de mi deshonra. –Héroïque hacía muecas cada vez que oía las palabras "destierro, ruina y deshonra".

-No te preocupes, serás instalado con comodidades aquí en Thrúndheim. –Dijo Lara.

-Si Loki consiente a ello, después de todo la ofensa fue muy grave. –Añadió Héroïque.

-Sí –dijo Velaryon con cara de tener una epifanía espiritual. –Imploraré su perdón pero no ahora, no quiero abochornarlo ante sus invitados.

Velaryon se apartó por fin para conversar con Ertan que era un viejo conocido. En cuánto se fue Héroïque soltó a Lara la cual comentó azorada:

-¿Tu compromiso con él continúa vigente?

-¡No! Pero aparentemente él no se enteró de que terminamos.

-Creo que te piensa su tabla salvavidas, no te dejará ir fácilmente amiga.

-Haré que Karnilla lo desdeñe, que le diga que tengo deberes de princesa norn o a ver que se inventa. –Lara se mofó con una risa maliciosa. Héroïque le dio un codazo, a esos grados de confianza habían llegado.

.

Loki se retiró para poner a los gemelos a hacer la siesta personalmente. Thor encomendó sus hijos mayores bajo los cuidados de sus amigos y de Ásta; fue tras Loki.

Se quedó en la periferia de la habitación mientras su esposo arrullaba a los gemelos y los recostaba sobre la cama entre varias almohadas que tenían la finalidad de evitar que Thrud diera giros mientras dormía.

-¿Cómo están? –Le preguntó Thor poniéndole las manos en los hombros a Loki.

-Thrud es perfecta –le respondió. –A Modi le costó asimilar al espíritu Hel en su cuerpo.

-¿Por eso es tan pequeño?

-Era diminuto, ¿recuerdas? –Thor asintió aunque Loki no podía mirarlo. Thor se sentó tras él y lo rodeo con sus brazos. Loki ladeó la cabeza dejando al descubierto su cuello y Thor le besó con ternura. –Se recobra poco a poco. Thrud está llena de energía, es vivaz y curiosa; Modi es todo tranquilidad, le gusta estar en mis brazos todo el tiempo.

Loki dejó de hablar de ellos y se giró hacia Thor. Sus labios se encontraron. Loki suspiró como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento desde que partiera de Asgard. Se sentía tranquilo y completo por fin. Thor lo mordió en falso y Loki sonrió.

Al tenerlo tan cerca reparó en un surco rojizo que se le marcaba a Thor en la curva del cuello.

-¿Qué es esto? –Le preguntó a Thor tirando un poco de la ropa para mirar bien. –Estás herido.

-Tuvimos un encontronazo con los einheriar para poder salir del reino.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no vi las luces del Bifrost, si apareciste en Valacirca debí notarlas.

-Porque no viaje a través de él. Mi madre abrió un portal que yo energicé con el Mjölnir.

-Tu padre…

-Por favor Loki, no hablemos de él hoy. Hoy sólo quiero saber de qué me he perdido, de Modi, de Thrud, de ti. Por Siofua, no sabes cuánto te anhelé –y Thor acompañó sus palabras con caricias que pretendían ir más allá de la ropa de Loki.

Su esposo no insistió más en el estado de las cosas en Asgard. Asentó su mano sobre la herida de Thor y la curó con su seidh. Thor sonrió.

-¿Tienes más?

-No, pero Rongbard tiene astillado un brazo, si fueras tan gentil.

-Que lo cuide Velaryon, no comprendo porqué trajiste a ese traidor… -Thor le puso un dedo sobre los labios a Loki. -¿Eso igual me lo explicarás luego?

-Sí. Te diré todo después de que tú me lo digas todo. –Thor no dejaba de mirarlo, con esa intensidad tan suya, estaba logrando que Loki sintiera que iba a derretirse entre sus brazos.

Se besaron y después de eso se volvieron a besar. Cada beso más encendido que el anterior. Hasta que Thor invadió la boca de Loki con su lengua; sintió que su amado se tensaba pero era anticipación, no rechazo.

-Vamos a despertar a Modi y a Thrud.

-Tienes muchas habitaciones en esta casa, guíame a una. –Loki se negó.

-Suelo vigilar su sueño. –Thor asimiló lo que le decía.

-No pensé encontrarte tan dedicado a ellos, pero siento que te amo por ello.

-¿Sólo por eso?

-No, también te amo por otras muchas razones, ahora mismo se me ocurre que fuiste increíblemente valiente y necio por descender al Nifflheim a buscarme.

-Ah, si no hubiera hecho eso quizás hubiera podido contener las acciones de tu padre.

-También te amo por la forma de tu cuerpo mientras gestabas a nuestros gemelos. Eras bellísimo.

-Me parecía a Hafgufa.

-No. Verte así, saber que era debido a mí –Loki rodó los ojos.

-O sea que mi cuerpo de gestante era un monumento a tu hombría. –Thor se carcajeó y Loki le tapó la boca.

-Te pondré un hechizo que te silencie, Karnilla me enseñó uno bastante útil.

-Y ahora te amo porque sé que haz cuidado de nuestros pequeños con toda tu dedicación; y que harás lo mismo por los otros tres.

-¿Y tú? ¿En qué te emplearás mientras yo crío a cinco niños? –Thor volvió a reírse. No es que Loki estuviera intentando hacer de comediante, lo que pasaba era que Thor sentía tal ligereza en el alma y tanta alegría que todo lo encontraba hilarante.

-A ti.

-Imbécil. –Thor lo miró mal pero Loki lo estaba besando un segundo después como para permitirle asimilar la ofensa.

.

El banquete siguió pues Ertan, Hagen, Gellir, Geirolf, Rongbard, Belegaer e inclusive Ari, se pusieron una maratónica borrachera. Velaryon imploró perdón como dijo que haría interceptando a Loki cuando volvía de la siesta junto con sus hijos y Thor. Luego de que Loki se lo concediera con bastante sarcasmo, el gran maestre se retiró a la habitación que le asignaron. Lara y Héroïque no se unieron a los hombres para beber. La princesa elfa se marchó junto con los reyes norn de regreso a Valacirca.

Mientras la mayoría de los ocupantes de la casa trataban de beber hasta la hematemesis, Héroïque y Ásta acomodaban a la familia real en su nuevo hogar.

Tenían habitaciones suficientes para que cada uno de los niños tuviera la propia. Pero Thor decidió que era mejor que Nari se alojara con Ásta; y que Magni y Hërin compartieran. Esperaba que eso hiciera que todos se sintieran más a gusto.

Loki no estaba preparado para enviar a Modi y a Thrud a sus propias estancias, debido a la manera cómo los había estado criando hasta el momento. Los bebés pernoctarían en la misma alcoba que ellos.

Ásta se llevó a Nari, quien ya había caído dormida sobre el hombro de la niñera.

Héroïque los dejó ayudando a Magni y a Hërin a decidir quién ocuparía cual cama.

Loki sostenía a los gemelos mientras Thor buscaba la ropa de dormir en el baúl de viaje que Frigga preparó para sus nietos. El dios del trueno jamás se había encargado en persona de ese tipo de detalles así que le tomó lo suyo.

Hërin brincaba sobre su nueva cama, mientras Magni hurgaba en otro baúl en busca de su espada ceremonial. El mayor de sus hijos había pasado buena parte de la tarde en el jardín junto con Hagen y sus perros. Mostraba sendas manchas de tierra y sudor por todos lados.

-Magni –le habló Loki. –Debes darte un baño antes de dormir, haré que Héroïque te lo prepare.

-No me quiero bañar –replicó Magni dejando lo que hacía para mirar a Loki. –Mañana lo haré.

-Hace mucho calor en este reino y por las noches no mejora demasiado, no podrás descansar a gusto. Quítate la ropa –siguió Loki.

-Dije que no. –Thor y Hërin se quedaron quietos mirando la escena. –Déjame en paz, tú, jötun.

Loki empalideció, estaba visiblemente descolocado.

-Magni –Thor se irguió y exigió a Magni con voz firme: -pide disculpas ahora mismo.

-Pero papá –se metió Hërin- "jötun" no es un insulto, ¿por qué tiene que pedir perdón?

Loki pareció más herido por la salida de Hërin que por la actitud de Magni.

-Tú también debes bañarte, ven –le exigió Loki.

-¿Contigo? ¿Me puedo bañar contigo? –Hërin se bajó de la cama tan rápido que se cayó pero no lloró, se levantó como si nada hubiera ocurrido y se apresuró a agarrarse de la ropa de Loki. –Mi abuela me hace burbujas mientras me baño, ¿las puedes hacer tú? Yo quiero estar contigo papá. ¿Puedes dejar a Modi y a Thrud? Los bebés son taaaaaaaan aburridos.

Ellos se fueron dejando atrás a Thor y a Magni.

Su hijo tenía los puños apretados y los ojos anegados. Lo miraba esperando el regaño. El enojo de Thor disminuyó en algo al ver lo mucho que parecía estar sufriendo. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a la altura de Magni. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No puedes tratar así a nadie de nuestra familia, ¿lo comprendes? –Magni asintió.

-Quiero ir a casa –confesó Magni mordiéndose los labios para aguantar el llanto. Thor lo abrazó y eso desbordó las emociones de Magni. Se agarró de Thor sollozando. –Lo siento no quería ser malo pero Loki no es mamá. No quiero que lo sea.

-Loki no es Lilja –trató de explicarle Thor. –Nunca lo será, pero espero que puedas respetarlo y quererlo, es el padre de tus hermanos y será tu guardián mientras crezcas.

-Quiero ir a Asgard padre, quiero volver con los abuelos, con mis maestres, no quiero vivir aquí, por favor. -Thor suspiró cansadamente e hizo más firme su abrazo en torno a Magni. De pronto su hijo se apartó bruscamente y se enjugó las lágrimas. Se puso firme cual soldado. –Lo lamento padre. Su alteza mi abuela ya me había explicado que esto pasaría. Los hombres no lloran.

-No digas eso –replicó Thor. –Yo he llorado, varias veces. Ante mí, ante tu familia puedes mostrar lo que sientes Magni. Sé que extrañas tu hogar pero por ahora lo más importante es permanecer juntos. Necesito que me ayudes. –Magni pestañeó lloroso de nuevo. -¿Puedes intentarlo?

-Sí padre.

.

Thor se ocupó de bañarse con Magni, mientras Loki hacía lo mismo con Hërin. Los gemelos quedaron en manos de Ásta mientras Nari dormía. Quizás necesitarían más de una niñera.

Cuando el periplo de ponerlos a todos a dormir terminó, Thor pudo acostarse por fin en la enorme cama al ras del suelo de su alcoba. Rodeó a Loki con los brazos y enterró la nariz entre su cabello negro. Magni había pedido disculpas por su actitud y Loki se las había aceptado.

-Lamento lo ocurrido –susurró Thor para no despertar a los gemelos.

-No te preocupes, Magni es sólo un… -Thor pensó que Loki iba a decir "niño" pero en cambio dijo: -aesir.

-Loki, por favor, no hagas eso. No le pongas título de enemigo a nuestro hijo. Está sufriendo. –Loki asintió sin voltear a mirar a Thor. –Te amo –susurró Thor en su oído y Loki por fin se giró.

Se abrazaron pegando sus cuerpos lo más que pudieron. Loki no llevaba más que la ropa interior debido al calor que hacía, ni siquiera estaba metido bajo las sábanas. Thor le rodeó la cintura y le recorrió con la mano libre los brazos, el torso, el pecho. No buscaban nada más que ternura, no harían nada que pudiera despertar a los gemelos.

-Papá –escucharon que alguien murmuraba. Se soltaron y Loki encendió una pequeña luz en su mano. Era Hërin. –No puedo dormir, ¿puedo estar con ustedes? –Preguntó pero ya estaba entrando en la alcoba sin recibir una respuesta. Magni lo seguía.

-Fue idea de Hërin –lo acusó pero los dos se subieron en la cama.

Cabían todos juntos.

Thor estaba cobijando a Magni y a Hërin cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y una pequeña vocecita resonó al otro lado.

-Papá Thor, ¿estás aquí?

Loki suspiró.

-Voy a embrujarlos a todos con tal que nos dejen dormir.

Nari se acomodó junto a Thor, con Magni y Hërin pegados a ella. Los gemelos estaban del lado de Loki. Estaban algo apretados y si Magni decidía estirarse de más Hërin acabaría en el suelo. Loki sabía que los gemelos despertarían en la madrugada pidiendo leche y que a los mayores eso no les haría gracia, a ver si así desistían de dormir con ellos.

No tuvo que embrujar a ninguno de los niños. Estaban demasiado cansados.

Loki pensó que le sería imposible dormir así, en medio de tanta gente. ¿En qué momento tuvo tantos hijos? Sintió la mano de Thor, cálida, callosa y enorme cerrándose sobre la suya. Tan familiar y reconfortante. Loki le apretó la mano a Thor.

Se percató de que era por este exacto momento, por lo que habían luchado tanto. No cambiaría este instante en ningún detalle, por nada.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	62. Capítulo LXI

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO LXI

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

¿Qué tal? Esperemos que se encuentren con bien. Esta vez terminamos más a tiempo nuestra actualización. Este capítulo nos ha quedado largo y estamos muy contentas con él :3

Bueno ya estamos en los últimos capítulos de la historia. No podemos decir exactamente cuántos, pues a veces cuando plasmamos una idea en papel, está toma vida propia y se extiende en papel. Más que nada, además, buscamos concordancia en todo lo que ha pasado en la historia para su final. Queremos agradecer a todas nuestras lectoras por habernos seguido hasta aquí, y por sus ambles comentarios. Gracias a sukisenji y Anna por sus reviews, a quienes no podemos agradecer vía reply.

Sin más…

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, M, Lemon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo LXI:

Loki tenía en la mano a Laevateinn, acaba de hacerla surgir de las runas que tenía grabadas en la muñeca. Acercó la punta al talón de Modi y lo pinchó haciendo presión hasta que sangró. Su hijo estalló en llanto y su aspecto fue cambiando, convirtiéndose en una quimera, la mitad derecha de su cuerpo era un cadáver, la otra mitad estaba viva. Thor, que presenciaba el ritual, acarició la cabeza de su hijo tratando de calmarlo.

Loki apartó la daga y le apretó el talón con una mano para que la sangre escurriera hasta la piedra blancuzca que sostenía con la otra.

Habían acordado que Jörmundgander y Hel, debían ser contenidos. Las verdaderas identidades de los gemelos eran conocidas por sus amigos tanto norn como elfos, y también por Frigga. Pero era importante mantener en secreto que estaban criando a los espíritus del caos.

Esto ya lo habían hecho antes, con Hërin. Karnilla les había entregado algunos regalos de bienvenida cuando Thor llegó, uno de ellos fueron dos argollas doradas, el equivalente a Gleipnir, la cadena capaz de sujetar a los espíritus del caos. Las argollas que Karnilla les dio estaban hechas de gelgja, hierro y plata. Fueron forjadas por Eyvindur quien además las bautizó con su sangre. Svadilfari les talló las runas del hechizo necesario, les cedió el equivalente a una mano de su vǫrð y un fragmento de su alma. Karnilla les concedió el sonido de una oración cantada por ella y un soplo de su vida. Así les demostraban que no sólo sabían quiénes eran sus gemelos, sino que además los aceptaban.

Loki sabía lo que debía hacerse. Sus hijos debían sangrar y sus contrapartes monstruosas debían ser aplacadas mediante un hechizo antes ponerles a Gleipnir.

Sujetaba el tobillo de Modi con firmeza mientras la piedra sërke cambiaba de color.

–Ya es suficiente –le dijo Thor pero era más bien una petición. A Loki no le gustaba infringirle dolor a Modi, pero no se detuvo hasta que la piedra se volvió completamente roja. Karnilla le había obsequiado esas piedras y además le había explicado que para deshacer el sello eventualmente, debía conservar la sangre que los niños derramasen durante el ritual. Loki quería gobernarlos. Fenrir le había jurado lealtad pero sus gemelos eran muy pequeños para ello. Se guardó la piedra con la sangre de Modi y recitó el encantamiento necesario al tiempo que deslizaba la argolla Gleipnir en la muñeca de su pequeño, el aro le venía grande pero poco a poco la forma de Modi volvió a ser la de siempre a pesar de que continuaba llorando con desesperación. Loki cerró la herida en el pie de su hijo con su magia.

Llegó el turno de Thrud.

Thor la colocó sobre la mesa en la que Loki estaba trabajando. Su hija le sonrió a su dam y lo observó con toda la curiosidad que la caracterizaba. Loki la agarró del tobillo y sujetó a Laevateinn. Thor despegó los labios para protestar pero no lo hizo. Estaba acunando a Modi que seguía lloroso.

Thrud gritaba tan fuerte que Thor no podía escuchar el conjuro que Loki pronunciaba.

–En la vida de un aesir hay dolor –le susurró Thor a Modi. –Pero lo arrostramos con valor para alcanzar el honor y la grandeza. –Eso le había enseñado Odín y eso les enseñaría a sus pequeños hijos. –Modi, Modi, estás a salvo –le aseguró pero era seguro que Modi no podría tranquilizarse mientras su hermana lloraba.

En un instante Loki estaba sujetando a la serpiente del mundo, que además se enroscó sobre su brazo.

Loki miró a Thor mientras le deslizaba la argolla Gleipnir a Thrud.

–Qué extraño es ser padre de Modi y Thrud –le dijo Loki.

–Para mí lo extraño es herirlos cuando nos aman tanto.

–Eso no es extraño –replicó Loki. No dijo más, como si se replegara dentro de sí mismo.

.

Esa mañana Karnilla estaba tumbada bajo un árbol mirando a Hjörtur. Su esposo, tan delgado y aparentemente débil, estaba practicando esgrima con Celtigar. Usaban espadas para dos manos de filos romos. Sus movimientos parecían más una danza que otra cosa. Karnilla, había crecido entre guerreros y podía distinguir cuando uno de ellos era hábil. Hagen y Héroïque le habían dicho que contemplaba a Hjörtur con ojos de enamorada y ella no lo negó con los cual los desconcertó bastante. Héroïque le había pedido que desdeñara por ella a Velaryon pero Karnilla se rehusó. Encontró los motivos de su hermana tan superficiales y vanidosos que no fue capaz de darle gusto, además de que Velaryon había sido su amigo y había accedido a casarse con Héroïque para protegerla del padre de todo. A Karnilla no le parecía justo desecharlo así como así. Tampoco iba a presionar a Héroïque para cumplir el compromiso pero la dejaría resolver las cosas por sí misma. Además de todo, creyéndola comprometida, los clanes dejaron de darle la murga pidiendo la mano de Héroïque. Ya tenía bastante con la persistencia de Phraates que quería a Hagen para Nubola y de Pamir del lago Van y Sogdiana de los Ánsares que lo querían para sí mismas.

Tenía las manos apoyadas en su barriga. Para los norn un nonato era un mar de posibilidades, un ser que estaba a un tiempo en este mundo como en el mundo espiritual, y por eso cuando una mujer gestaba se podía adivinar la fortuna de su hijo. Era tradición que después del sexto mes se efectuara una ceremonia que consistía en vislumbrar un atisbo de un probable futuro, se vaticinaba si el infante sería fuerte, sabio, testarudo, violento o temperado. Karnilla no podía efectuar esa magia para su hijo pues estaban fusionados, y uno no puede adivinar su propio futuro. Phraates, el padre de Nubola, presentó a la hechicera de su clan, una mujer amable llamada Gróa, que además era experta en interpretar presagios. Karnilla se lo iba a permitir a ella para no ofender a Phraates; el mejor momento era la luna llena. Mientras esperaban a que el día propicio llegase, Karnilla quería a los líderes de sus clanes lejos de ella. Su embarazo había sido muy llevadero, esencialmente porque ella tenía remedios para todo, desde las náuseas de los primeros meses hasta las agruras de los últimos. Se le habían empezado a hinchar los pies pero igual lo solucionó.

Hjörtur se agachó doblándose casi a ras del suelo para esquivar a Celtigar y le tiró un tajo a las piernas que el capitán esquivó con un salto ágil. Sus aceros chocaron y con un movimiento de muñeca Celtigar desarmó a Hjörtur. Su esposo hizo gesto de rendirse, alzando las manos y mostrándolas a su rival, Celtigar titubeó y en su momento de duda, Hjörtur se movió fintándolo por un costado y lo atrapó enganchándolo debajo del brazo y haciéndolo volar por encima de su cabeza. Celtigar dio con todos sus huesos en el suelo y Hjörtur le pisó la mano con la que sostenía la espada. Los dos se apartaron dando por terminada la práctica.

–Eso no fue muy vanir de tu parte –se quejó Celtigar. Hjörtur le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Karnilla.

–Que mi bellísima esposa decida si es honorable o no usar algo más que un arma para atacar.

–Es honorable –respondió ella en el acto. Celtigar le hizo una reverencia a Karnilla dando por bueno su dictamen. El capitán se despidió de su rey y los dejó solos. Hjörtur vino a ella casi corriendo y se hincó a su lado. Le sobó la barriga, algo que todo el mundo hacía para desearle buena suerte antes de besarla. –Voy a Thrúndheim, ¿vendrías conmigo?

–Hay audiencias –le recordó Hjörtur. Ella había decantado ese deber totalmente en manos de su esposo. –¿Cabalgarás?

Karnilla asintió.

–Todo marcha bien, no necesito un palanquín –le aclaró. Aro y ella revisaban al pequeño cada día. Hjörtur pareció un poco tenso pero no se atrevió a contravenirla. Le dio un beso y luego otros más.

–Salúdame a Thor y a Loki –le pidió Hjörtur. Karnilla lo miró con ternura. Hjörtur era su amigo, su amante, su compañero, no podría negar que lo adoraba.

.

Las gotas de agua resbalaron por la espalda de Loki, con el fondo azul de su piel asemejaban pequeños cristales. Estaba en la bañera, que era algo pequeña. Loki estaba sumergido con las rodillas flexionadas, inclinado hacia adelante. El calor los estaba enloqueciendo a los gemelos y a él. Estaba quejándose por ello pero Thor apenas y lo oía porque no podía apartarle la mirada a la manera en que las líneas de sus tatuajes ancestrales se movían cuando él lo hacía.

–Sujeta a Modi –le pidió a Thor que estaba ahí con él. Thor envolvió a su hijo en una toalla tomándolo con tanta cautela como si fuera a quebrarse. –Thrud –le indicó Loki tendiéndosela después a ella.

Loki estaba glorioso, desnudo, húmedo. Thor no pudo aguantarse las ganas de inclinarse para besarlo, el agua en la que se bañaron estaba helada, los labios de Loki se sintieron contrastantes sobre los suyos. Como probar hielo. Su beso fue breve, un delicado roce. Loki salió de la bañera escurriendo. En cuanto sus pies asentaron firmes en la alfombra le quitó a Thor uno de los gemelos, Modi, y juntos se dispusieron a secarlos y alistarlos para desayunar con los otros tres pequeños.

Thor miraba de soslayo a Loki. No quedaba rastro de su gestación en él. Volvía a tener el vientre liso y sus músculos nudosos, como si no tuviera un ápice de grasa en el cuerpo. Thor quería sentarse a su lado y pedirle de una vez que le explicara el significado de cada tatuaje ancestral que lo recorría, de preferencia mientras Thor se los trazaba con los labios. Pero éste Loki no era su compañero de aventuras del Nifflheim. Ese Loki, era su Loki, el que hizo realidad todos los despreciables sueños de posesión de Thor. Ese que había acudido a buscarlo porque no podía vivir sin él, el que estaba enorme gestando un hijo suyo, el que se quedó tan desvalido que dependía del todo en él, el que le compartía sus sueños y sus pensamientos, el que puso su vida en sus manos. El Loki con el que ahora vivía en Nornheim era ajeno a él. Thor sentía que no sabía que era lo que estaba pensando y éste Loki además, no parecía interesado en yacer con él. Nunca estaban solos debido a sus hijos y además, cuando Thor lo abrazaba Loki se apartaba sofocado.

–Madre nos envió los libros de los niños –le contó Loki. Frigga les mandaba cada semana algo, regalos, suministros, objetos que olvidaron pero que eran necesarios. Loki le indicó con un gesto otro baúl de viaje más, hacinado en un rincón de su alcoba. –Los hojeé un poco para saber en que los hacía instruir tu padre. Hay libros de filosofía, de historia y un manual de táctica militar para Magni. Pero no hay ningún libro de seidh para Hërin. Yo tengo un ejemplar de los fundamentos de la magia escrito por Lord Aldor pero creo que es demasiado avanzado para él. Consultaré con Karnilla por uno más sencillo. Magni y Hërin parecen aburrirse, deberíamos buscarles maestres. –Loki empezó a ponerle pañales a Modi con tal soltura que su hijo ni parecía notar lo que pasaba.

Thor estaba de acuerdo. Thrud se estaba retorciendo entre sus manos.

–Instruiré a Magni personalmente, ese siempre fue mi deseo. A Hërin le falta poco para iniciarse en las vías del combate, igual me ocuparé de él llegado el momento.

–Eso implica que por el momento Hërin será sólo mi discípulo –le dijo Loki mientras le ayudaba a Thor a terminar con Thrud. Loki le había prometido a Nari escoger la ropa que Thrud luciría cada día pero hacía tanto calor que invariablemente la pequeña terminaba sin mayor prenda que sus pañales. Ese día no sería la excepción. Los gemelos empezaban a tener cabello, pequeños mechones negros. Nari quería cepillarlos como muñecas pero a ninguno de sus hermanitos les hacía gracia.

–Loki –Thor lo frenó rodeándolo por la espalda, dejando a los pequeños sobre la cama. Estaban hincados pues su lecho estaba al ras del suelo. Loki echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con el cabello aún húmedo, ladeó el cuello y Thor se lo recorrió con los labios; le hubiera bastado bajar la mano un poco para deslizarla entre las piernas desnudas de su amado. Pero estaba por decirle algo muy serio y escogió contener esos impulsos que cada vez se volvían más apremiantes. –Hërin no tiene magia, no sé si puedas enseñarle algo. –Loki se apartó de él y lo miró severo. –En una ocasión, mientras yo convalecía, Hërin se convirtió en Fenrir y atacó a mi padre. Él selló al lobo ancestral. –Le explicó.

–No –protestó Loki. Thor lo tomó de los hombros. –¿Un sello parcial?

–Me temo que no, no posee ningún seidh ahora mismo.

–Eso es demasiado cruel –se quejó Loki y Thor que sabía lo importante que le era la magia comprendió su agobio. Quiso abrazarlo para consolarlo pero su esposo le dio la espalda y en cambio puso sus manos sobre sus gemelos. –No debería extrañarme, después de lo que les ha hecho a Modi y a Thrud; que haya atacado a Hërin es inclusive un acto de igualdad. Pensé que por tener tus rasgos se olvidaría de que nació de mí pero ya veo que también le ha hecho daño.

–Loki… lo hizo porque consideró que no estaba listo para manejar esa clase de poder, porque podría lastimar a sus hermanos.

–Deshaz lo que hizo.

–No puedo.

–Entonces, ¿de qué sirven tus palabras? No lo justifiques, él es mi enemigo y de mis hijos. –Loki se apartó para vestirse.

.

Modi llora.

Ásta ha cargado a Hërin y luego a Nari. Les ha curado rodillas raspadas, les ha leído cuentos tratando de omitir aquellos donde los jötun son monstruos, los ha vestido, bañado y puesto a dormir. Ellos le han dado abrazos, besos, rabietas, flores y una vez Hërin le puso en la mano una lombriz diciéndole que era la más gorda que halló en el jardín. De Magni no ha cuidado tanto, el niño ha ido de mano en mano, de mano de su madre a la de su tío, de la de su tío a la de Idûnne, de la de Idûnne a la de Asdis, de la de Asdis a las de sus abuelos y ahora por fin ha ido a dar a manos de la persona que en teoría debería haberlo sostenido desde un inicio. Ásta sabe que Magni no es el dechado de virtud y buen comportamiento del que Frigga siempre hablaba. Sabe que es el peor portado de los cinco hijos que moran en la casa.

Ásta se había recortado el cabello emulando a Héroïque, se lo pasó detrás de las orejas porque se le olvidó que es Thrud la que suele tirar del cabello de quienes la sostienen y no Modi. Para cuando lo recuerda el pequeño está en manos de Loki.

Ha sido aliada de Loki casi desde que él llegó a Valaskialf. Por ese entonces era un príncipe jötun muy guapo pero que parecía tan perdido en esa corte como Magni lo está ahora en Thrúndheim. Tenía muchísimo tiempo que no convivía tanto con él y no se halla a su lado. Cómo que el Loki que ella conoció y sirvió no era la misma persona que ahora le daba el biberón a su hijo más pequeño. Ásta se ha visto en la necesidad de volver a conocerlo.

Quizás todos están pasando por lo mismo.

Sus príncipes jamás habían cuidado de sus pequeños por ellos mismos, porque su primer deber era gobernar Asgard y el segundo velar por su familia. Pero ahora ese primer deber ha sido cancelado; y en este exilio lo único que tienen es a los niños.

"¿Vendrías conmigo?" Le pidió Thor, allá en Gladsheim mientras sus escasos hombres mantenían a raya a los einheriar para que él pudiera secuestrar a sus propios hijos. Ásta se sorprendió muchísimo de que le diera a escoger cuando sencillamente podría haberle ordenado que marchara por delante, de preferencia ayudando con Nari y Hërin. Pero la honró tomándole parecer y ella dijo que sí. Adoraba a sus niños y pensaba que necesitarían ayuda con los gemelos.

Loki se las apañaba con Thrud y Modi, en algunas cosas con mucha naturalidad, en otras con esfuerzo. Ahora tenía a Modi sobre su hombro mientras le daba palmaditas. Se lo pasó a Thor como si tal cosa y agarró a Thrud antes de que la bebé llorara.

–¿Podemos ir a Valacirca? –Pidió Modi. Llevaba pidiéndolo varios días. Ásta sabía que era debido al dragón negro. Todos los días lo veían sobrevolar la ciudad y Magni desea contemplarlo de cerca, seguro que igual quería persuadirlo de dejarlo montar entre sus alas. –Hoy no hace tanto calor.

Le dijeron que no se podía por el clima. Tuvieron varios días en los que Thrúndheim alcanzó los treinta y nueve grados antes de las diez de la mañana. Loki hechizó su alcoba para refrescarla pero no pudo congelarla como pretendía porque no tenía suficiente humedad en el ambiente para construir hielo con su seidh. Se recluía ahí con los gemelos. Los tres tan sofocados que casi se desmayaban.

Esa mañana Magni tenía razón en que el clima era agradable.

Ásta le pasa otra tostada a Nari. La pequeña se acomodó la servilleta en el regazo y le aceptó el pan con ademanes puntillosos. Lecciones de etiqueta que Vilda le dio.

–Quizás –respondió Thor a la pregunta de Magni y el niño no insistió más, esperanzado como estaba.

–¡Mamil! ¡Mira! –Le pidió Hërin a Loki, ha hecho una torre de tostadas y la mostraba con orgullo. Belegaer le enseñó algunas palabras en élfico a Hërin; y desde que supo que mamil era el equivalente a mamá no cesaba en llamar a Loki así. Hërin sabía que Loki era el dam de los gemelos y no quería que ellos tuvieran un título especial para nombrarlo y él no.

Loki apreció la torre de tostadas mientras Thrud pataleaba en su regazo.

Ásta no supo bien a bien que pensar cuando vio a los gemelos por primera vez. Mentira, sí supo. Lo que pensó fue que Loki estaba jodido. Si las nornas le hubieran concedido pequeños bebés rubios y de ojos azules quizás sus problemas con Odín no hubieran sido tan graves. Superada la desilusión inicial, Ásta encontraba a ambos tan adorables como cualquier otro infante.

Loki felicitó a Hërin por su torre. Entretanto Nari se perdió bajo la mesa. Ásta se agachó bajo el mantel para buscarla. Nari tenía media tostada en la mano, estaba alimentando a Gato. A Ásta no le parecía bien. Magni tenía prohibido dejar entrar sus perros en la casa pero Gato tenía la bendición de Loki inclusive para dormir con Nari.

"Eso es injusto" se quejó Magni pero Loki no transigió; cuando Magni intentó apelar a Thor, su padre se puso de lado de Loki.

–¿Podemos nadar en la piscina? –Preguntó Hërin limpiándose restos de tostada en la ropa.

–Podemos –respondió Thor.

–Eso es injusto –se quejó Magni. –Dijiste que iríamos a Valacirca.

El mayor se enfurruñó y cuando tuvieron permiso para retirarse lo hizo sin mirar a su padre. Ásta estaba por seguir a sus pequeños. Thor y Loki se quedaron atrás con los gemelos terminando de comer, Thor con Thrud y Loki con Modi. Los siervos tenían prohibido acercarse a los bebés así que no podían recoger platos y limpiar el pandemónium que los niños dejaban tras las comidas hasta que toda la familia se retiraba.

–Vamos a Valacirca –le pidió Thor a su esposo.

–No –Loki ni siquiera lo meditó un poco. –El mediodía nos alcanzaría estando allá, nos dará golpe de calor. –Thor le acarició la mejilla con sus nudillos. Asintió cediendo con facilidad.

Ásta dudó un poco pero finalmente los abordó.

–Magni no querrá nadar con sus hermanos. Quizás podrían llevarlo sólo a él. Déjenme a los gemelos si quieren.

–No –Loki no se los ha cedido ni una vez. Ella empezaba a pensar que no la cree capaz de cuidarlos o algo similar.

–Magni tiene fobia al agua –les contó. Cómo les ha tenido que informar de que a Nari no le gusta la comida fría, excepto por los sorbetes que los norn sirven; que a Hërin le gustan las lecciones de historia y las naranjas de postre; y que para Magni, los perros que le regaló Frigga, llamados Therion y Acerina, eran sus mejores amigos, sólo por debajo de Hërin.

Thor y Loki no conocen a sus hijos, los niños tampoco los conocen bien a ellos.

–Por eso es tan desafiante a la hora del baño –enunció Thor y pareció aliviado de saberlo. –Empezaba a creer que pretendía iniciar una revuelta en nuestra contra.

–Quizás podrían darle gusto en esto. Se siente extraviado en este reino y añora mucho a sus abuelos.

Loki volvió a negarse en redondo.

.

Karnilla llegó poco después del desayuno. No solía enviar mensajero por delante para anunciarse. Su llegada era imprevista. Quería hablar con Loki a solas. A la reina se le notaba muchísimo su embarazo. Loki se preguntó cómo es que tenía ganas de cabalgar en su estado, y luego se recordó que él hizo cientos de locuras de mayor calibre.

Se la llevó consigo a su estudio en el cuál ahora están acomodados los libros que Frigga le envió en un inicio. Su madre no ha dejado de mandarle más y más de sus bibliotecas abandonadas en Asgard pero su acervo es risible comparado con el que una vez tuvo.

–Déjame a Modi y a Thrud –le pidió Thor cuando Loki hacía malabarismos para cargarlos a ambos. Loki dudó. –Puedo cuidar de ellos –Loki se los cedió.

–Toman la siesta…

–A eso de mediodía, lo sé, estuve ayer y anteayer y el día anterior cuando hicieron eso.

Thor besó a Loki brevemente, le sobó la panza a Karnilla y los dejó con lo suyo. Seguro pensaba que se reunían para hablar de magia.

Loki había tenido una pesadilla hacía pocas noches. Soñó que un ejército de einheriar irrumpía en Thrúndheim para quitarle a sus gemelos. En su sueño, Thrud era serpiente y Modi era una quimera de vida y muerte. Thor se había materializado en su sueño. De pronto lo estaba abrazando por la espalda, sosteniéndolo y diciéndole palabras de calma en un oído. Loki se despertó de golpe para encontrarse justo con ese abrazo y esas palabras en la realidad. Se había girado para quedar de frente a su esposo. Hacía calor y Thor parecía más que nunca una estufa viviente. Loki sentía que se sofocaba entre los brazos de Thor pero no le importó, de hecho sintió que eso era precisamente lo que quería. Se abrazó a Thor besándolo en los labios y luego en el cuello, clavando sus uñas en su ancha espalda al tiempo que le pasaba una pierna encima de la cadera para empujarse hacia él. Thor le recibió todas esas caricias con ansiedad impropia de su habilidad en la cama. Tan necesitado de Loki que a éste le extrañó lo mucho que había aguantado sin exigirle yacer juntos ni intentar seducirlo. Thor gimió, Loki le tapó la boca con la propia para silenciarlo. Estaban tan estrechamente enredados uno en el otro que apenas y podían moverse. Loki estaba sudando afiebrado, pero el calor que usualmente le incomodaría, en ese momento lo hizo sentir confortado. Thor le soltó apenas lo necesario para liberar la hombría de ambos de entre la ropa. Loki embistió contra Thor tocándose uno al otro. Su esposo le agarró la barbilla para sostenerle el rostro y contemplarlo conforme su excitación crecía.

"Sigue, sigue" le pidió Thor apretando los ojos un momento. Las manos de Loki soltaron la espalda de Thor para masturbar a su amado en un ritmo frenético.

Y entonces los bebés despertaron. Loki se quedó frío en el momento en que los oyó. Thor parecía como si acabaran de arrancarlo de un sueño exquisito. Se veía frustrado pero igual le ayudó a Loki a atenderlos. Cuando lograron volver a ponerlos a dormir, Loki se sentía pegajoso de sudor, molesto en su propia piel.

"Thor" le habló saliéndose de la cama. "¿Deseas volver a Asgard?"

"Mi hogar está donde tú estés" le dijo Thor, una respuesta que Loki esperaba de su parte.

"¿Aunque sigas siendo el príncipe heredero?" Thor no negó que eso fuera cierto, lo cual le pareció bien a Loki porque no estaba de humor para lidiar con su ingenuidad. "¿Pelearás por mí si fuera necesario?"

"Ya hice eso, y lo volvería a hacer mil veces más". Loki se quedó como en vilo, a punto de decirle algo más a Thor pero mejor se calló. Si su Anarinya lo abandonaba mejor que pasara de una buena vez.

"Duerme". Le pidió Loki mientras iba a refrescarse con agua helada antes de poder tumbarse en su lecho y dormirse.

.

–El draupnir está a medio metro de profundidad, prácticamente en la superficie –le fue diciendo Karnilla. –El ingeniero dijo que es la veta más grande de la que se tenga conocimiento. Espera que se pueda excavar por kilómetros.

Draupnir, un cristal que almacenaba energía, que todos los navegantes usaban en sus velas y en sus motores para surcar el espacio. Jötunheim tenía su gelgja, los enanos su sahya, el draupnir se encontraba en pequeños yacimientos repartidos por todos los reinos; pero ahora parecía que pertenecería en su mayoría a los norn.

–¿Volviste a ocultar el yacimiento?

–Sí, tracé una barrera en torno al terreno, el ingeniero y los campesinos que hallaron la veta fueron embrujados para que no puedan hablar de ello con nadie. –Loki asintió. Karnilla se estiró inquieta sobre su lecho y se sobó el abdomen. –Nornas, ¿cómo hiciste tú para omitir la incomodidad? Quiero ocuparme de este asunto cuanto antes pero ya veo que no podré hacerlo hasta que dé a luz.

–Yo omití la incomodidad corriendo por mi vida, te aseguro que no hay nada como una horda demoníaca cazándote para que dejes de prestar atención a tu cuerpo. –Karnilla rodó los ojos. –Y te aseguro que cuando nazca estarás más ocupada, estaremos hablando de este asunto dentro de un año, ya lo verás.

–Si haz terminado de hacer una exposición de las desventajas de la maternidad, dime cuál es tu consejo. –Karnilla tenía el mineral pero no los recursos para extraerlo. Además de que le preocupaba que esto atrajera la atención de Odín hacia ellos. El draupnir podía arreglar muchos de sus problemas económicos pero también podía suscitar una guerra espoleada por la codicia.

–Lo medité largamente –Loki no había querido involucrarse pero ahora tenía la promesa de Thor de librar mil batallas más por él. Esta podría ser la primera. –Antes de hablarte de mi idea necesito saber, ¿qué fue de los insurrectos de Aria? Esos a los que Bran les perdonó la vida cuando incendiaste su provincia.

Datafernes había sido decapitado y su cabeza exhibida en una pica sobre las murallas de Valacirca, junto con las de su familia. Sus linces de Aria estaban al borde de la extinción y un nuevo clan había pasado a conformar parte de los ocho en su lugar, los leones de Egilsstadir.

–Los que consiguieron huir de Bran y de mí, se refugiaron en el lago Van y en Vík–Í–Mýrdal. –En Nornheim se respetaba la tierra y las ciudades, que les eran más valiosas que la gente. Por eso solían hacer la guerra en terreno neutral. Cuando algo era destruido, difícilmente se reconstruía. Toda la fuerza de los norn no bastaba para que se volvieran a alzar cuando los desarraigabas. –Los que Bran capturó siguen en prisión.

–En Asgard el castigo por traicionar al rey es la muerte, en Svartalfheim se les exilia y se les vuelve parias, en Jötunheim son denigrados públicamente antes de ejecutarlos. Aquí, ¿cómo se hace?

–Depende de la ofensa, lo mínimo es decomisarles los bienes, la pena máxima es la muerte del traidor y de toda su familia.

–Karnilla –Loki se inclinó a ella, –la mano de obra que necesitas para tu mina de draupnir está en tus prisiones.

–¿Hablas de liberarlos a cambio de su trabajo? –Loki negó.

–Castígalos con la esclavitud. Cambia la ley, haz que la pena por traicionar a la reina sea dejar de ser ciudadano para convertirse en esclavo. –Ella se puso algo pálida y no supo que decir durante varios minutos. –Sé que hay antecedentes.

–El rey Amintas la permitió durante su reinado, te aseguro que fue breve. Esclavos. Loki, mi pueblo me odiará si instauro esa práctica.

–¿Quieres ser temida o amada? Te aseguro que un soberano no puede ser ambos a la vez. Deseas emancipar Nornheim del dominio de Asgard, pero no lo conseguirás por la fuerza. Ni siquiera Hagen podría vencer a Asgard en una guerra. –Karnilla se giró a él con la barbilla en alto, claramente ofendida. –La forma de conseguir la autonomía de tu reino es por la vía diplomática y la económica. Salda tus deudas para con el padre de todo y luego lleva tu caso al consejo de reyes. Tienes amigos ahí que respaldarán tu petición cuando el momento llegue.

–¿Le pago a Odín con draupnir? ¿Extraído de la tierra por esclavos? –Karnilla estaba horrorizada; y eso que no le había puesto reparos al plan anterior de Loki, el de incendiar a los linces de aria.

–No le pagues con draupnir, a Odín no le parecerá bien la esclavitud como padre de todo que es, tendrás que ocultar lo que haces.

–Hablando del diablo, pensé que Odín se nos lanzaría a la yugular, pero en realidad nada ha cambiado en nuestras relaciones diplomáticas. Tampoco ha mencionado nada sobre Héroïque, el general Bran continúa aquí con sus hired; no hay embajadores inquiriendo por Thor y por ti –enumeró.

–¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una invasión?

–A decir verdad sí. Esta es la tercera vez que lo desafío y que me permite salirme con la mía, no sé hasta dónde llegará su tolerancia. Cuando Thor fue rey, congelaron los intereses de la deuda que tenemos con el trono del reino dorado. –Una deuda que inició debido a que Odín les impuso pagar una indemnización a Asgard y Jötunheim luego de la guerra de los cuatro deudos. Cuando Asgard atacó Jötunheim y los venció, se adjudicó el monto que Nornheim debía pagar al reino de hielo. –Pensé que Odín permitiría que volvieran a reanudarse acrecentando nuestra deuda, pero no fue así, siguió con la política de Thor. ¿Puedes creerlo?

–Se debe a Thor. –El nombre amado resbaló por sus labios dejándole un sabor amargo. –Mientras esté con nosotros Odín no nos atacará; y además, cómo sigue siendo su heredero, no puede humillarlo deshaciendo sus iniciativas.

–Y aún así expulsó a los elfos oscuros del reino dorado.

–Pero respetó la ciudadanía de los alfh.

–¿Cómo escoge que cosas borrar de un plumazo y con cuáles continuar? Nunca lo he entendido bien. Cómo hacen gente como él y como tú para decidir la putada más repleta de mierda a ejecutar. –Loki no supo si ofenderse porque Karnilla lo pusiera al nivel de argucia política de Odín.

–Porque sabemos ver.

–¿Pero cómo saben lo que están viendo?

–Es un don innato que se refina con la experiencia –procuró no sonar altanero pero igualmente Karnilla le arrojó un cojín en la cara. –Esto es lo que vaticino, estaremos a salvo mientras Thor nos resguarde. –Lo dijo como si Thor estuviera por hacer maletas en cualquier segundo, aunque eso no le costaría demasiado, le bastaría con volver a cerrar sus baúles de viaje.

–Skadi me escribió para prevenirme sobre algo que acaba de pasarle –dijo Karnilla y se puso las dos manos sobre el vientre. Loki ya se imaginaba lo que iba a decirle, Skadi igual le había escrito a él para contarle un problema respecto a Hrym, su sobrino recién nacido. –Dijo que Odín ha invitado a su hijo a ser pupilo en su corte, le recalcó que es un honor jamás concedido a un príncipe jötun, por lo menos a uno de sangre pura.

–Por pupilo quiere decir rehén. Skadi le agradeció y le dio largas pues su hijo es demasiado pequeño. Eventualmente tendrá que decir sí y ceder a Hrym, o decir no y causar conflictos. ¿Temes que Odín te haga el mismo ofrecimiento?

–¿Ofrecimiento? Es más una orden. Cuando llegue el momento haré lo mismo que ella y le daré evasivas. Pero Hrafn se casa a finales de este año y Eyvindur sigue en vilo con su compromiso; pero creo que el Padre de Todo ya se está viendo con una camada de príncipes convertidos en "pupilos". ¿Estaré viendo con claridad?

–Estás omnisciente –la felicitó Loki.

–¿Y qué es lo que haremos al respecto?

–Lo único que puedes hacer para eventualmente negarle a tu hijo, es fortalecer tu posición, de manera que puedas darte ese lujo.

–Emancipándome a través de la economía y la diplomacia. Sacándole dinero a mi opresor.

–No obtendrás el dinero de Odín sino de Eyvindur. –Karnilla puso cara de que lo pensaba chafado. –Supe que tiene problemas con piratas, necesitará una flota para combatirlos, requerirá draupnir y tú se lo proveerás. Además tiene a Svadilfari, no hay mayores expertos en extraer y manufacturar velas y motores que los elfos oscuros. Tendrás las arcas del reino llenas si haces lo que te digo.

–Hjörtur estará en desacuerdo con esta idea tuya de emplear esclavos.

–No se lo digas.

–Yo a Hjörtur se lo cuento todo. Aprendí de ti que los secretos destruyen la confianza de tu consorte. –Loki se mordió los labios. –Le estás ocultando algo a Thor, pedazo de troll. –Dedujo ella. –Si se enfada contigo no vengas llorando a mi regazo.

–Es él quién me oculta cosas –replicó Loki pero como cabía esperar de su parte no se explayó.

.

Cuando su reunión con Karnilla terminó, Loki fue en búsqueda de su familia. Los gemelos debían estar durmiendo la siesta y los otros tres en la piscina. Pero la alcoba estaba vacía y el jardín en silencio.

–Ari –él sí estaba donde debía, en su propio estudio trabajando con su aprendiz. –¿Dónde están los niños? –Le preguntó.

–Su alteza Thor se los llevó a todos a Valacirca –le informó Ari. Loki sintió que algo frío le corría por las entrañas.

–¿A Modi y a Thrud? –Le inquirió a Ari.

–Sí alteza, a todos. ¿Deseas que envíe a por ellos? ¿Qué se prepare tu caballo para seguirlos?

–No –Loki retrocedió.

.

.

Thor no tenía buenos recuerdos de Nornheim. Pero la última vez que estuvo ahí fue durante la guerra de los cuatro reinos. Esa vez su padre lo comandaba, tenían una coalición con Laufey y sus enemigos eran Gerenot y Giselher. Thor contempló Rondeslottet, el gran castillo norn, tan basto que cabría una ciudad dentro de él. Estuvo ahí el día en que ardió y Laufey puso la cabeza de Gerenot en una pica delante del incendio.

El Nornheim en el que ahora moraba no se parecía en nada a ese. Valacirca era rojiza, grosera y exuberante. Tenía una fuente de agua pura en cada una de sus cincuenta plazas. La gente bebía de ahí o se detenía a refrescarse en ellas. Aunque los reconocían nadie los reverenciaba ni parecían fijarse mucho en ellos. Los acompañaban Ásta y Ertan el cual les ayudaba con parasoles y abanicos. Sus niños quisieron meterse en una de las fuentes y Thor se los permitió. Dejó que Magni y Hërin jugaran con un grupo de chiquillos norn que se arrojaban agua unos a otros con cubos. Sus hijos no hablaban norn ni sus compañeros de juego aesir, pero era claro que se entendían. Nari no quiso participar del juego, en cambio estaba ocupada comiendo varios dulces que su padre le había comprado. Ásta llevaba a los gemelos en brazos mientras que Ertan le sostenía un parasol.

Ertan conversaba con Ásta. Estaba muy moreno pero no tenía ni una cicatriz de combate a pesar de que era un soldado experimentado. Era tranquilo y no le importaba ser a un tiempo capitán de la guardia de Thrúndheim y realizar tareas propias de un siervo. Hacía pocos días se le había acercado a Thor con la correspondencia. Se la había dado de manera ceremoniosa.

Thor no tenía un despacho propio en su casa ni secretario, Loki sí, y también una biblioteca privada que estaba algo vacía comparada con la que dejó atrás que contenía las colecciones de Rondeslottet, Ostlandet y Feigefossen. Su consorte estaba echando raíces rápidamente, y eso que ni siquiera parecía interesado en otra cosa que no fueran sus hijos.

El correo que Ertan le diera provenía de Asgard. Thor había abierto el lacre con cuidado. Era un documento oficial marcado con el sello del reino. La concesión de perdón por parte de su rey.

Thor lo había leído de pie en sus estancias de Thrúndheim. El documento contenía una serie de fórmulas que enunciaban los títulos de su padre. Se enumeraban los cargos en su contra que incluían desacato a una orden directa del rey, insubordinación, incitamiento a la insurrección de generales y capitanes, sembrar la anarquía en las calles del reino; y el más grave que era el secuestro de los príncipes. Ahí estaba su castigo con todas sus letras: sus títulos, emolumentos e ingresos revocados, prohibición para ejercer mando alguno en el ejército y el destierro de la patria. Una vez ahondado en la gravedad de su situación se añadían las líneas:

"Thor Odínson, segundo del linaje de Bor, príncipe heredero del reino dorado; por orden del Padre de Todo se le concede el perdón por todos sus crímenes contra Asgard. Se revoca su sentencia y se le admite nuevamente ante Hliöskjálf".

El perdón estaba condicionado a que devolviera a Hërin, Nari y Magni a Asgard. No había una nota escrita por su padre pero el mensaje era claro: "regresa".

Por ninguna parte se sugería que se reconocería a los gemelos como legítimos o que el repudio del consorte real sería revocado. Loki, Thrud y Modi no eran mencionados, como si no existieran.

Thor había guardado ese documento entre las pertenencias que tenía y que seguían dentro de sus baúles de viaje en su habitación. No respondió nada.

Magni y Hërin se hartaron de jugar en la fuente y vinieron a él.

–Ada los vencimos –le dijo Hërin señalándole a los chiquillos norn que salían de la fuente en ese momento chorreando agua. Magni asintió entusiasmado.

En eso la sombra del dragón pasó sobre ellos. Varios norn frenaron sus pasos para contemplarlo.

–Míralo padre, ¿va a la mansión de la reina? ¿Podemos ir? –Pidió Magni.

Se había llevado a Ásta, a Ertan y a los niños nada más. Habían llegado en el carruaje descubierto que Karnilla les había obsequiado para facilitarles movilizarse. Se pusieron en marcha todos juntos. Hërin y Magni iban en sus propios ponys y Thor los flanqueaba sobre Tanngrisner. Los gemelos tenían sueño y estaban irritables, seguramente echaban en falta a Loki. Era hora de su siesta. Por fortuna se quedaron dormidos en el trayecto a la mansión de la reina, arrullados por el movimiento de su carruaje.

La etiqueta norn era prácticamente inexistente. Al llegar a la mansión de la reina hallaron sus puertas abiertas. Había guardias que las flanqueaban y preguntaban qué asunto te llevaba ahí. Thor ni siquiera tuvo que dar su nombre pues lo reconocieron en el acto. No hablaba norn pero los guardias hablaban un aesir rudimentario que fue suficiente.

–Queremos ver al dragón negro –les informó Thor.

Los hicieron pasar de inmediato. Una doncella vino a por ellos. Era bastante guapa, tenía ojos almendrados muy expresivos, y una cabellera larguísima.

–Soy Nubola de los escorpiones armados de Mariehamn –se presentó ella. –Hagen me pidió escoltarlos a sus aposentos.

–¿Nosotros que somos? ¿Cuervos de Asgard? –Preguntó Hërin por lo bajo, Magni se encogió de hombros porque eso no sonaba tan impresionante como ser un "escorpión armado" o un "dragón negro".

–Los gemelos –dijo Nubola asomándose sin ningún recato sobre Ásta que los sostenía a ambos dentro de un fular. –Pobres pequeños carámbanos. Vengan, vengan se está muy fresco dentro de la casa.

Nubola llevaba un corpiño que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y su abdomen, una falda que le llegaba sólo a las rodillas y sandalias atadas con tiras de cuero. Portaba unos aretes larguísimos a juego con un dije en forma de escorpión precisamente.

Cuando llegaron a las estancias de Hagen, los esperaban varios siervos con vino helado para los adultos y agua de moringas para los pequeños. Estaban poniendo los lechos de convite y disponiendo de la comida sobre una mesa. Había más invitados. Nubola presentó a su padre, Phraates y a Sogdiana de los Ánsares de Reikiavik. Estaban ahí con varios miembros de sus clanes que igual fueron presentados a la familia de Thor.

–Es un honor, Thor hijo de Odín –dijo Phraates en un aesir con un acento tan marcado que costaba entenderlo. –Príncipes –saludó a los niños, luego tronó los dedos y para sorpresa de Thor enumeró sus nombres: –Poder –señaló a Magni, –Furor –ese era Hërin, –Noche –Nari, –Fuerza e Ira. –Los gemelos. Thor asintió algo anonadado de que los conociera bien, aunque hubiese pronunciado sus nombres de esa manera.

–A padre le interesan los sucesos de otros reinos. Igual sabe los nombres de los hijos de Adalster de Alfheim. –Explicó Nubola.

Sogdiana de los ánsares se acomodó en el lecho contiguo al de Thor. Era, como muchas norn, una morena de cuerpo curvilíneo. Llevaba los labios pintados de un rojo encendido que los hacía destacar.

El último en unírseles fue Hagen. Iba descalzo y sin camisa, casi habría que agradecerle que llevara pantalones puestos. Nubola le acarició la barba que Hagen llevaba cada día más larga, parecía satisfecha de fungir como anfitriona para sus reales amigos. Nadie se inquietó por el hecho de que Magni y Hërin fueran dejando agua por el piso y luego sobre los muebles.

–Thor, dichosos los ojos que te miran, ¿dónde está nuestro gracioso Loki? –Inquirió Hagen mirando más allá del pequeño grupo.

–En casa, con Karnilla. –Hagen asintió y no preguntó más.

–Mandé mensaje a Hjörtur para invitarlo a unírsenos, pero quizás no lo logre, está atareado con audiencias y con los preparativos para el nacimiento de mi sobrino.

Hagen le indicó a Ásta un sitio donde sentarse y mandó traer una cuna para los gemelos. Le ayudó personalmente a ponerlos ahí con cuidado.

–¿De dónde la sacaste? –Preguntó Ásta pues en Thrúndheim no tenían cunas.

–No lo sé –respondió Hagen. –Sólo pedí una, siempre hay una recién parida en esta casa. Las norn son fértiles como conejos. Héroïque tuvo doce hermanos mayores, todos muertos en combates. Karnilla fue hija única, pero sus padres sucumbieron muy rápido, no hubo tiempo de más como ella. Yo igual soy una rareza. –Hagen le hizo una señal a un siervo para que abanicara a Modi y a Thrud mientras dormían.

Nubola se esforzaba en hacerle conversación a Ásta tomándola por una gran dama aesir, en parte debido a su cabello recortado como el de las princesas Héroïque y Lara.

–Thor –lo abordó Sogdiana. –Cuando organices partidas en tu coto de caza, no dejes de invitarme. Disfruto del deporte sangriento. –La joven era bastante confiada en su trato. Thor no la comprendió bien. ¿De cuál coto le hablaba?

–El otoño es bueno para ello, –intervino Hagen –habrá presas abundantes en tus bosques, al oeste de tu castillo.

–¿Mis bosques? –Repitió Thor.

–Karnilla ha decidido cederles toda la provincia y no sólo el hogar en que habitan. Serán lores norn –Thor enarcó las cejas, –ah maldición, se suponía que sería una sorpresa. Cuando ella se los diga finge azoro.

–Cómo el de ahora –acotó Sogdiana apoyándole un dedo en el ceño a Thor. Los norn se rieron de buen grado.

–¿Acaso tus súbditos no están molestos por nuestra presencia? Antes se quejaron de ser vasallos de Asgard –Thor había lidiado con varias de esas quejas durante su reinado. Hagen asintió estirando su copa a Nubola que se apresuró a rellenársela con una risita complaciente. Thor probó a hacer lo mismo con Sogdiana pero lo que la joven hizo fue tronar los dedos a un siervo que escanció más vino en las copas de Thor y de ella.

–Deben salir más de su castillo para entender su situación. Loki es enemigo del reino dorado, un rebelde y fugitivo, les fascina aunque nunca lo vean. Pídele que si viene a Valacirca lo haga con su piel azul junto con tus gemelos, así subrayan que son ajenos a Odín.

–Mis hijos no son ajenos a mi padre.

–No pretendía ofensa alguna –seguramente no.

–Son iguales a ti –dijo Phraates metiéndose en la conversación, indicándole a Magni y a Hërin. El escorpión armado llevaba al cinto una daga ceremonial hermosísima, con un mango curvado hecho de oro macizo, envainada en una funda labrada a tramos con desfiles de escorpiones con rubíes en la punta de la cola, la vaina era igual de oro puro, suspendida de una presilla morada enganchada al cinto. Magni la estaba mirando fijamente. –Toma príncipe, la llamamos akinake, es el símbolo de un gran guerrero. –Phraates se la quitó con todo y funda y se la tendió para que Magni la examinara a gusto. –El filo está hecho de uru. –Un metal resistente y filoso como lo que más, los enanos solían trabajarlo. Magni la desenvainó, era delgada y ligera pero de aspecto letal. –Un hijo de Thor seguro puede sujetarla sin cortarse.

–Ah sí, los aesir empiezan a entrenar desde la cuna, Thrud igual debería agarrarla –se metió Hagen mofándose. Hubo risotadas generalizadas. Thor le hizo un gesto de tener cautela a Magni y su hijo la envainó de nuevo. Thor interceptó a Hërin sentándolo en sus piernas para que no se acercara a la daga. No se la quitó a Magni para no abochornarlo pero no por eso dejaría que los más pequeños jugaran con un arma.

–Tu hija es hermosa –apuntó Sogdiana señalando a Nari. –Tengo un hermano poco mayor que ella. Cuando empieces a buscarle pretendientes recuérdalo.

–Lo recordaré –dijo Thor más que resuelto a olvidar que le mencionaron pretendientes para Nari ese día.

Empezaron a servirles la comida. Los norn tenían por costumbre comer recostados así que los siervos les iban acercando los platillos uno por uno con gran diligencia. La servidumbre era tan atenta que Thor estaba seguro de que estaban a un paso de darles de comer en la boca. Cada vez que a Nari se le caía la cuchara una sierva le acercaba otra salida casi de la nada. Sus anfitriones eran ruidosos, se burlaban unos de otros, hablaban a gritos, se insultaban. Se les olvidaba hablar aesir para incluirlos en la plática pero hacían tantos ademanes mientras departían que se les podía entender sólo por eso.

De pronto había bailarinas y músicos para amenizarles la comida; y eso que esto ni siquiera se consideraría una fiesta.

Thor no había pensado en volverse lord de Nornheim, ni en tener su propia provincia. Lo siguiente que pasaría sería que se presentaría a sí mismo diciendo algo como: soy Thor, de los gigantes azules de Thrúndheim.

Hjörtur acudió cuando ya terminaban con los postres, lo acompañaban Celtigar y Belegaer, los cuáles se instalaron junto a Ertan de inmediato. A los tres los unía este lazo de sobrevivientes que parecía indisoluble.

Hjörtur se pasó para brindar con ellos y conversar un rato. Estaba muerto de nervios por el nacimiento de su hijo. Thor procuró infundirle ánimos y ante todo le aconsejó ser fuerte pues seguramente ese día Karnilla estaría mucho más ansiosa que él. Aunque tratándose de Karnilla, eso no era tan seguro.

Modi y Thrud acabaron por despertarse debido al alboroto. Ásta les dio sus biberones pero parecían bastante acalorados. Nubola sugirió darles a probar un poco de hielo picado. La doncella parecía pensar que los bebés jötun estaban hechos de nieve o algo así. Les trajeron sendos cuencos que Thor y Ásta tomaron. A los dos pequeños les gustó. Thor se ocupó de acercarle la cuchara con hielo a Thrud que le aceptó el bocado sentada en su regazo para luego abrir la boca pidiendo más. Ásta le ayudaba a Modi bajo la mirada atenta de Hjörtur y Hagen.

–Tengan sus propios hijos –les gruñó Thor a ambos.

Nubola y su padre lo felicitaron por sus gemelos. De lo que Phraates dijo, Thor entendió que para los norn, el nacimiento de gemelos indicaba que la madre era muy fértil y el padre poseía mucha potencia. Jamás imaginó que algo así pasaría, pero los norn brindaron en honor suyo, por haberle hecho dos hijos a Loki simultáneamente.

–Me esforcé en nuestro lecho marital –bromeó aceptándoles las felicitaciones, mejor cambió de tópico porque Hërin lo estaba mirando con cara de que decía cosas incomprensibles.

–Hagen –saltó Magni de pronto. –¿Alguna vez me dejarías volar contigo?

–Lo lamento pero ese privilegio es sólo para mi reina –le explicó, Magni se veía tan abatido luego de oír eso que Hagen cedió. –En tu casa, me puedo volver dragón para que me veas de cerca con esa figura.

–¿Podemos deslizarnos por tu cola? –Se metió Hërin.

–Eso es imposible, tiene púas en la cola –dijo Magni con algo de decepción.

–Pueden intentar deslizarse sobre una de mis alas.

La reunión se prolongó entre ese bullicioso grupo. Le pidieron a Thor que narrara algunas historias de guerra, de las muchas que había acumulado. Les llevaron juguetes a los niños y compañeros de juego para entretenerlos, a tal grado que de pronto había diez niños correteando por el salón con Nari, Hërin y Magni. Varias siervas llegaron para atender a Ásta y auxiliarla en cuidar a los bebés, inclusive le ofrecieron un masaje. A Ertan le llevaron un muchachito de aspecto delicado por si quería juguetear, aunque él lo rechazó.

–Thor –prácticamente le gritó Sogdiana, –¿bailas? –Le inquirió agarrándolo del brazo.

.

Acababan de abandonar la mansión de la reina cuando el dragón volvió a remontar el vuelo. Al parecer Hagen pasaba mucho tiempo con esa figura. La noche caía. Los gemelos se volvieron a dormir en el viaje de regreso. Thor los acunó en sus brazos y le pidió a Ásta ocuparse de los tres mayores. Ahora viajaban todos juntos en su carruaje, los ponys trotaban sin jinete, junto a Tanngrijos.

Magni estaba sumamente feliz y no veía la hora de volver a Valacirca. Aún llevaba la daga de Phraates, al escorpión se le olvidó pedirla de vuelta. Sus hermanos menores estaban bastante adormilados. Hërin empezó a decir que no se acostaría hasta ver a su mamil.

Pero su mamil no querría verlo esa noche. En cuánto Thor puso pie en la alcoba Loki cerró dejando fuera a todo el mundo, excepto a su esposo y a sus gemelos.

Thor puso a Modi y a Thrud en la cama.

–No puedes llevártelos sin mi consentimiento –le dijo Loki con voz mesurada para no despertarlos.

Thor no esperaba ese ataque de parte de Loki. Estando en el inframundo, se encontraban tan conectados uno con el otro que se leían la mente. Ahora pasaba algo que los estaba separando.

–No creí que necesitara tu permiso, tan sólo los llevé de paseo.

–Para hacer de ellos un espectáculo para los norn, para que el general Bran sepa de nuestros andares y pueda reportárselo a Odín.

–Bran no acudió a mí; y por lo demás los norn no recelaron del aspecto de Modi y Thrud, quienes llegaron a fijarse en ellos pensaron que son bebés hechos de hielo. Les preocupaba que se derritieran.

–Resultaron más sensatos que tú. ¿Qué habrías hecho si les daba golpe de calor? El clima es infernal y ellos son muy pequeños.

–Basta –lo atajó Thor, fastidiado. –Fui cauto, ni un solo rayo de sol los tocó directamente. Puedo cuidar de ellos.

–No sabes lo que pudiste causar. Me he esmerado en mantenerlos a salvo.

–Te has esmerado en esconderlos. –Replicó Thor y fue a servirse una copa de vino. –Son tan míos como tuyos.

–Por eso le vendiste uno a Hela.

–Y tú usaste al otro de escudo para salvarte. –Thor sabía que debía dejar de atacar a Loki, pero sencillamente no podía parar. Por Siofua, él igual estaba exiliado, él igual lo había dejado todo atrás, él igual era fugitivo de Asgard. Pero Loki lo sufría todo como si estuviera solo. Y lo que hacía con los gemelos le era intolerable, los apartaba de él como si Thor fuese sólo un extraño. –No deseo que vivan así, nunca he querido una vida de encierro para ninguno de nuestros hijos. –Se explicó encarando a su consorte que estaba fijo en su sitio. –No quería que Magni, Hërin y Nari crecieran entre los muros dorados de Valaskialf ajenos a su reino. Y ahora, no deseo que ocultemos a los gemelos.

–Ellos son diferentes. Tienen aspecto de jötun pero el tamaño de un aesir. Yo sé lo que es que te señalen por ser distinto, que te llamen monstruo deforme. No deseo que nadie los humille.

Thor miró a Loki, lo que halló fue zozobra y viejos temores saliendo a flote. Loki se rehusaba a retomar su aspecto de aesir, cómo si con ello pudiera soliviantar la figura de los gemelos. Para Thor eran perfectos. ¿Distintos? Sí, pero ante todo perfectos.

–Loki –le habló Thor con calma. –Laufey te ocultó del mundo. No les hagas lo mismo.

Loki lo miró como si Thor acabara de propinarle una bofetada. La copa en su mano estalló y los gemelos comenzaron a llorar.

–Yo no soy como Laufey. No estoy avergonzado de ellos. –Loki fue al lado de sus hijos para consolarlos. –Retráctate. No soy como Laufey, no te atrevas a compararme con él, quiero que retires lo dicho.

–Has pasado mucho tiempo en este reino Loki. ¿Quieres un duelo a cambio de mi rendición?

–Lárgate –le siseó Loki abriéndole las puertas con su seidh. Hërin estaba ahí y ellos dos dejaron de reñir a la vista de su hijo.

–Mamil, ¿nos lees un cuento? –Le pidió a Loki abrazando un libro. Thor fue a por él.

–Vamos Hërin, Loki debe dormir a los gemelos, yo te lo leeré.

–Los gemelos, siempre los gemelos, quiero que mamil se deshaga de esos bebés –rezongó pero agarró la mano que Thor le tendía.

.

Hërin le puso en las manos a Thor uno de sus libros favoritos. Una aventura de un pirata espacial en una carrera estelar.

–Arriba, arriba entre las estrellas, estaba la nave de Bjaldifr, él era el mejor navegante de los nueve… –empezó a leer Thor. Hërin y Magni estaban dormidos antes de que finalizara la primera página. Estaban agotados.

Thor no tenía ganas de volver dónde Loki así que mejor se pasó por la alcoba de Nari para darle las buenas noches. Su hija había sido la primera en caer rendida.

–Mi señor –la pequeña compartía estancias con Ásta, las separaban unos biombos únicamente. –Magni se rehusó a bañarse –le informó –y Nari no cenó nada, estaba demasiada cansada. Hërin fue a buscar a Loki.

–Por un cuento. Nos halló. –Ásta asintió.

–¿Los gemelos se encuentran bien? –Thor asintió. –Mi señor, una palabra.

–Te la permito.

–Loki y tú podrían dormir solos. Nari se adapta rápidamente a su nuevo hogar, pienso que podría pernoctar sola y yo podría ocuparme de Thrud y de Modi. Seguramente ambos querrán retomar su vida de pareja. –Thor no dijo nada.

Al volver a su alcoba encontró a todos durmiendo. La luz de la luna se colaba por el enorme ventanal entreabierto. Se recostó junto a Loki sin tocarlo. Ni su consorte ni sus hijos usaban ropa para dormir, ni sábanas. Loki estaba recostado boca abajo, un brazo debajo de la almohada, las piernas laxas, las líneas de su espalda claras, le pareció que la piel azul de Loki brillaba tenuemente. Le seguía pareciendo hermoso, se quedó arrobado contemplando sus largas pestañas que se agitaban al ritmo del sueño. La rabia de su discusión se le disipó en parte. Le alcanzó un mechón de cabello que ocultaba sus facciones y se lo pasó detrás de la oreja. Loki se movió levemente acomodándose. Estaba murmurando quedamente algo, quejándose dormido, estaba hablando jötun y aunque Thor conocía los rudimentos de esa lengua no pudo comprenderlo.

.

.

.

Había una gran agitación en la mansión de la reina. Todos sabían que aquella mañana el rey elfo arribaría junto con un pequeño séquito al reino. Nubola observaba desde su ventana el ir y venir de los sirvientes. Estaban preparando el recibimiento de los reyes y de los líderes de los clanes; para después, tomar un pequeño refrigerio para los invitados, consistente en sorbetes de sabores, frutas congeladas y vino helado, pues se sabía que los elfos no estaban acostumbrados a su clima cálido. Todos sabían que los elfos no se hospedarían en la mansión de la reina, sino que irían a Thrúndheim, donde pasarían su estancia y se marcharían después del nacimiento del hijo de los reyes.

Phalas estaba arreglándose, se probaba un vestido azul holgado que se sujetaban de uno solo de sus hombros, como damas de la reina estarían presentes para recibir al rey elfo. Nubola estaba vestida en un tono verde claro, pero en el mismo estilo y cepillaba su largo cabello negro. Estaba pensando en Hagen. Lo había visto salir de los establos transformado en dragón y sobrevolar la ciudad para después alejarse. Nunca le preguntaba a dónde se dirigía ni porqué conservaba tanto su forma de dragón, pero cuando regresaba cenaba con él antes de que volviera a su forma de bestia. Ella era de las pocas personas que le veía y con las que hablaba. Se estaba preguntando si ese día volvería antes, si acudiría a recibir a su amante. Al pensar eso, sintió que se enfadaba con Hagen.

–Me pregunto si será todo lo hermoso que Belegaer y Héroïque han dicho –dijo Phalas. Desde aquella mañana especulaban sobre los rumores que corrían en torno al rey elfo. –Tiene la reputación de ser la criatura más bella de los nueve, yo pienso que es algo que se han inventado los elfos. Por qué ¿quién le ha dado ese título?

Nubola no tenía una respuesta, era de esas cosas que todo el mundo sabía, como que Odín era un cabrón tiránico con un solo ojo.

–No sé si serán mentiras o si es verdad, pero quiero ver a la persona que es capaz de subyugar el corazón de Hagen –dijo Nubola. Ella se había empeñado en conquistar a Hagen, en parte por orden de su padre y en parte por una verdadera atracción; pero no lograba ningún avance con él.

No sabía exactamente lo que esperaba ver en el rey elfo, pero en su imaginación era un glamuroso sodomita engalanado con joyas extravagantes; o por el contrario a pesar de ser varón, que su belleza fuera femenina y pura, como la de Lara. Aunque las norn consideraban que ese tipo de beldad era aburrida. Lara parecía una muñeca que podía romperse en cualquier momento, las elfas no parecían servir para el amor.

Una sirviente les tocó en la puerta para avisarles que la comitiva se acercaba. Phalas casi corrió hasta la entrada. Nubola no lo hizo e igual llegó a tiempo. Sus reyes estaban en el dintel de la mansión, donde se recibía a las visitas. La reina llevaba un vestido rojo que se sujetaba por los hombros, con un escote pronunciado y se anudaba por encima de su barriga de embarazada. Ahí llevaba un estampado de flores. Su gestación estaba muy avanzada, a Nubola le parecía que en cualquier momento podía romper fuente. El rey ya no lucía su armadura vanir que en antaño siempre portaba, seguro que con el calor que hacía, le hubiera sido difícil soportarla. Estaba vestido como un verdadero norn con pantalones holgados negros, camisa de lino y una sobreveste roja. Héroïque estaba junto a él, se había puesto para la ocasión un vestido vaporoso de color rosa pálido que se sujetaba a ella con tiras doradas que dejaban al descubierto su espalda. Aro y Celtigar estaban al otro lado del rey. Ella se posiciono detrás de la reina y a los costados estaban los líderes de los clanes, entre ellos, su padre. Nubola no vio por ningún lado a Hagen. Eso la hizo sentirse aliviada y feliz.

La corte élfica entró por fin a la mansión. El rey fue el primero en avanzar. No era lo que Nubola esperaba.

Desentonaba por completo en aquella mansión, en aquel reino, en medio de todos los norn. Sus ropajes blancos eran tan largos que arrastraban sobre el empedrado del patio. Sobre las prendas llevaba un sobretodo dorado con pequeñas perlas blancas bordadas que formaban un patrón simétrico. Las mangas amplias impedían ver sus manos. El cuello alto de sus ropajes impedía ver su cuello. Y aquel velo blanco cubría por completo su rostro. No había joyas. Su andar era recto, no había signo alguno de un movimiento cadencioso por parte de sus caderas que delatara una criatura orgullosa de su cuerpo. Cuando se detuvo, por un momento pareció más bien una estatua. Todos los ojos estaban posados en su persona.

–Mellon nín. –Su voz era suave pero firme. –Gracias por recibirme en su reino con tan poca anticipación –dijo formalmente con entonación perfecta. Estaba hablando aesir. Nubola intentó adivinar las facciones que se ocultaban tras la tela. Se delineaba un rostro delgado, un cuello largo, unos pómulos angulosos, una boca delgada y unos ojos azules. ¿Se quitaría el velo? ¿Por qué lo llevaba puesto?

–Bienvenido Eyvindur –dijo Karnilla. –Es un placer para nosotros recibirte. –Y acto seguido se tomaron de las manos en gesto de amistad y luego se soltaron.

–Y para nosotros estar aquí –dijo otro elfo al que Nubola no había notado por estar tan concentrada en sus cavilaciones. Era un elfo oscuro, vestido en gris y negro, en el peto de la ropa llevaba bordada una serpiente coronada en dorado. Sus ropas parecían mucho más frescas que las del rey, pero aun así llevaba una capa purpura. La reina y éste, se abrazaron.

Los reyes dejaron las fórmulas de cortesía para moverse de la entrada hasta uno de los recintos interiores que estaban mucho más frescos. La comitiva élfica era sumamente pequeña. El rey, uno de sus lores, un par de soldados, y dos doncellas.

–El elfo oscuro es Svadilfari –le dijo su padre mientras avanzaban hacia el salón.

Todos se acomodaron en los lechos para disfrutar del vino y de los sorbetes, sin embargo Eyvindur no aceptó ni uno ni lo otro, los había rechazo con un ligero movimiento de la mano. Tampoco se mostró rígido en los lechos como hacían todos los extranjeros, sino que hasta parecía cómodo. Se movía con fluidez. Nubola intentó adivinar cuántas capas de ropa lo cubrían, le parecía imposible que no se moviera torpemente, sofocado por su propia vestimenta.

–¿Y bien? –Cuchicheó a su lado Phalas en voz baja para que su padre no la escuchara aunque era difícil pues los líderes norn hacían brindis entre ellos. Phalas parecía ansiosa por saber su opinión.

Nubola negó con la cabeza.

–Ahora me estoy preguntando cómo hizo Hagen para seducir a esa estatua. –Porque el rey elfo no parecía un humano.

.

–¿Cómo son los nacimientos en Svartálfheim? –Le estaba preguntando Karnilla mientras mantenía una mano sobre su barriga. –Por favor no me digas que les cubren sus partes íntimas también cuando están pariendo –le dijo en referencia al velo.

–Mis tradiciones te horrorizarían tanto como las tuyas lo hacen conmigo. –Respondió Eyvindur pero procedió a explayarse. –La madre deja de aparecer en público después del quinto mes de embarazo. Como sabes, las elfas entregan parte de la luz que Naira Anar e Isil les otorgan, así que eso las debilita y deben guardar cama. En el momento del nacimiento se cantan oraciones, se recitan bendiciones y se ofrecen flores a nuestras diosas. Es costumbre plantar un mallorn cuando nace un infante, y en su ceremonia de nombre, se le baña en agua viva mientras se le relata su genealogía y sus raíces. Es muy importante esa ceremonia pues aquel infante es un brote más de una cadena generacional, debe dar continuidad a su estirpe, a su pueblo. –Eyvindur hizo una pausa –los niños son importantes para mi pueblo, porque nos es difícil concebir.

Karnilla asintió.

–¿Cuándo nace su hijo? –Preguntó Svadilfari.

–Será pronto, le faltan semanas –dijo Hjörtur visiblemente nervioso por lo cerca que estaba le fecha. Karnilla y él se tomaron de una mano. –Hrafn se casa por fin a finales del año. Así que tenemos largas fiestas por delante.

Su plática privada se detuvo cuando los líderes de los clanes decidieron brindar y beber con sus invitados elfos. Eyvindur declinó la invitación en Svadilfari, aunque éste lo hizo bebiendo un sorbo por cada copa que los otros bebían. El rey elfo pasó su vista por los norn. Conocía los nombres de los líderes de los clanes pero le llevo un tiempo ubicarlos a todos. Varios se reían a carcajadas, otros estaban cuchicheando y otros se mostraban muy concentrados en su vino. A él le sirvieron dulces, frutos secos y queso, pero Eyvindur pidió que le retiraran las fuentes. Tenía un nudo en el estómago que le impedía comer.

Sus ojos se desviaban constantemente hacia la puerta, esperando el momento en que Hagen entrara por ella. Había escuchado muchas cosas sobre él, como que estaba convertido en dragón todo el tiempo y se dejaba ver como humano en raras ocasiones. Que había quemado un pueblo entero junto con Karnilla… más chismorreos sobre burdeles y peleas. Aún cuando a veces pensara que era mejor no enterarse de aquellas noticias, siempre acababa ávido de más información.

Le hubiera gustado viajar con anterioridad para visitar a Loki y sus pequeños pero no había podido. Había escrito cartas a Odín pidiéndole que liberara a Thor de su encierro pero sólo había obtenido un frío silencio por parte de éste; y después sus deberes reales se habían atravesado para poder efectuar el viaje. Vigilaba sus fronteras con el sur al mismo tiempo que buscaba una solución para apaciguar al pirata Ragnor. Había atacado nuevamente una flota, está vez una mixta que viajaba hacia Asgard. No había matado a los elfos oscuros y a los de luz, los había decapitado. Le había enviado además un mensaje a Eyvindur que decía: ¿Puedes hacerles brotar la cabeza?

Lord Aldor le había perdido no tardar demasiados días, pero aún así Eyvindur esperaba quedarse para las ceremonias del nacimiento del hijo de Karnilla. Quería estar en Nornheim al menos una semana. Deseaba hablar con Thor. Sabía que los demás reyes habían enviado heraldos o se habían apersonado para reconocer a los pequeños hijos de Thor como suyos, y cómo herederos legítimos del reino dorado. Sólo faltaba él, y era algo que deseaba hacer. Llevaba regalos que su madre había preparado de antemano.

De pronto una joven de cabellos tan negros que eran casi azules se paró al centro del salón. Eyvindur sabía que los norn apreciaban la danza más que la poesía o que ningún otro arte. Una melodía vibrante se dejó oír y la joven comenzó a bailar con movimientos elásticos, dramáticos y vigorosos.

El idioma tan extraño, las costumbres, el clima mismo, la compañía de sus amigos. Eyvindur comprendió que rodeado de todo ello podía poner a descansar las preocupaciones que lo acompañaban como fieles compañeras. Disfrutaría de estar con Karnilla y Hjörtur en ese momento. Igual estaba ansioso por ver a Thor.

.

Cómo Héroïque pasaba más y más tiempo en Valacirca, Ari se ocupó de preparar un recibimiento adecuado para los elfos que se hospedarían en su hogar. Esa mañana su amo había recibido carta de la reina Hanne de Vanaheim. No le comentó a Ari el contenido pero después de leerla, quiso flores, músicos, un banquete y más siervos. Además de todo se encerró durante un par de horas a hablar nada más y nada menos con Ásta.

Ari cumplió cabalmente las órdenes. Hizo traer más siervos desde Valacirca, encargó un banquete digno del rey elfo y su comitiva; hizo acondicionar las habitaciones para hospedarlos en el recinto para invitados y mandó engalanar el salón principal de Thrúndheim el cual no habían usado hasta el momento. Su amo, tan desinteresado en los avatares del mundo más allá de su hogar, de pronto quiso que el rey elfo fuera recibido por todo lo alto.

Mientras Ari se portaba como mayordomo. Loki se dispuso a arreglarse para la fiesta, que lo sería aunque ni Thor ni Eyvindur estuvieran al tanto.

La disposición de Loki hacia Thor había cambiado. Pasó amargos días distanciado de él debido al perdón que Odín le concediera, hablándose casi exclusivamente para reñir por los niños. Por el encierro de los gemelos, por la falta de magia de Hërin, por lo infeliz que Magni parecía en ese sitio; inclusive habían peleado por Nari, una tontería acerca de si debían educarla princesa o bruja.

Pero ahora Loki empezaba a ver con claridad.

Hanne le había escrito para contarle que Odín deseaba reafirmar los tratados de comercio entre Vanaheim y Asgard. Hrafn y ella acudirían al reino dorado, quizás se perderían el nacimiento del hijo de Karnilla y Hjörtur. Así que el viejo y tuerto rey se había anotado un tanto. Loki entendió de inmediato que detrás de sus acciones, implícitamente estaba obligando a Vanaheim a demostrar de quién deseaba ser amigo, si de Asgard o de Nornheim. Era impensable que los vanir se desentendieran de Karnilla porque estaban emparentados; pero eso no impedía que hicieran este gesto de escoger acudir en persona al reino dorado por encima de apersonarse para el nacimiento del heredero norn. Que Hanne se lo hubiera contado por sí misma era una buena señal para Loki, aunque mostraría deferencia por Odín, seguían siendo aliados a sus espaldas. Loki estaba ponderando lo que podía hacer en respuesta.

"Conserva a tu esposo cerca de ti" le escribió Hanne. "Si lo pierdes la furia de Asgard te caerá encima, no vayas a cometer tus usuales descalabros guiados por tu orgullo. Si a estas alturas de tu vida, y tras cinco hijos, aún requieres lecciones para dominarlo, no dudes en pedirme consejo".

Odín le restaba apoyo de Vanaheim. Seguramente pronto iría a por Eyvindur sino es que lo había hecho ya. Loki se preguntó si aún tendría influencia sobre Svadilfari de manera que pudiera meter sus manos en la política de los elfos. Tenía de su parte a Jötunheim y Nornheim, mientras Odín no pudiera tomar como pupilos a los hijos de Skadi y Karnilla. Alfheim era un vasallo fiel a Odín. Vanaheim oscilaría a favor del más fuerte. Svartálfheim sería un aliado valioso, pero, aunque Eyvindur era buen amigo de Thor, eso no implicaba que fuera a tomarles consejos.

Además estaba el asunto del maldito perdón que Odín le concedió a su hijo. Loki lo había leído inclusive antes que Thor, pues su correspondencia pasaba primero por sus manos antes de que se la entregaran a su Anarinya. Lo único que lo frenó reclamarle por ello fue que si lo hacía le revelaría con ello que lo vigilaba. Decidió esperar a que Thor diera el primer paso hablándole del asunto. Quizás se reirían de la ingenuidad de Odín, de que nuevamente subestimara el lazo que los unía; y Thor arrojaría aquel documento a las llamas. Si hacía todo eso, Loki brindaría con su esposo con un buen vino norn y finalmente abriría su cuerpo para él. Para su consternación su Anarinya no dijo ni una sola palabra. Además de que por momentos parecía tan desgraciado en el exilio como Magni. Loki tenía pánico de que Thor estuviera considerando volver al reino dorado.

–No estamos desterrados –se dijo Loki, sumergido en su pequeña bañera. –Yo te lo demostraré Thor, no estamos acabados. –Debía hacerlo cambiar de parecer, subyugarlo por todos los medios posibles. Y Loki sabía bien cuáles eran sus puntos fuertes. Se preguntó qué aspecto suyo seduciría más a Thor, si su piel aesir o su piel de jötun.

Su esposo no estaba con él en ese momento, estaba entrenando a Magni, único placer que tenían en su rutina. Loki tendría que ver la manera de cambiar eso.

.

Los elfos llegaron con el crepúsculo.

Ertan y Tristán aguardaban embutidos en corazas de bronce, empuñando sus espadas ceremoniales relucientes flanqueando la entrada del salón principal.

Loki había invitado a Lara acompañada por su pequeño séquito, y también a Belegaer, esperaban por su rey, engalanados a la manera de los elfos. También estaban presentes Celtigar y Velaryon.

El salón principal estaba decorado con bandas de seda que pendían del techo. No había gallardetes porque Thrúndheim no tenía un escudo. Los ventanales habían sido abiertos para atraer la brisa del exterior, sus cortinas de un rojo encendido caían hasta el suelo. Había jarrones desbordantes de azucenas, gardenias, agapantos y rosas.

Como los elfos no estaban habituados a comer en lechos, Ari había dispuesto de mesas en la que las fuentes de comida serían dispuestas para que cada quien se sirviera, algo muy de los aesir.

Thor y Loki recibieron al rey elfo en medio del salón. Hërin sujetaba la mano de Loki, llevaba puesto un quitón corto a la manera de los jötun y lucía un collar de oro, signo de su rango. Magni vestía como los norn con pantalones holgados de lino, sin camisa, pero con una sobreveste roja que recordaba la capa de su padre, llevaba ceñida al cinto la akinake de los guerreros norn. La princesa Nari tenía sólo cuatro años de edad, ella llevaba un vestido delgado que dejaba al descubierto sus bracitos y calzaba sandalias de cintas de plata, portaba una diadema de plata sobre sus cabellos castaños. Los gemelos no estaban, seguramente ya dormían. Loki iba ataviado como un jötun, con un quitón largo de seda y sus ornamentos dorados. Mientras que Thor conservaba algo más de aesir que toda su familia, ataviado con pantalones norn, era impensable vestir de cuero en ese calor, pero luciendo una casaca azul, llevaba el pelo recogido y la barba acicalada.

Los elfos se encontraron con este despliegue multicultural. Los niños habían mejorado en sus modales de príncipes desde la última vez que el rey elfo los había visto, los tres le hicieron una reverencia, Hërin le dio la bienvenida en nombre de su familia. Thor abrazó a Eyvindur, le tendió una mano a Svadilfari. Loki los saludó de la misma manera, procurando no mirar de más a Eyvindur que llevaba un velo cubriéndole el rostro.

–Lambëingolmo –lo saludó una vocecita algo cohibida. Loki apartó su atención de Eyvindur y halló a Dema. –Que Isil bendiga la hora de nuestro encuentro.

A Loki le extrañó encontrársela ahí pero le agradó hallarla con bien. Eyvindur y Svadilfari llevaban un séquito algo escaso, cada cual un par de guardias: Celón, Hathaldir, Tankol y Narog, y cada cual un ayuda de cámara: Amarië y Dema.

Eyvindur llevaba regalos para los cinco niños, estaban embalados dentro de cofres pintados con colores vivos. Thor y Loki se los agradecieron. Sus hijos querían abrirlos de inmediato pero sus padres enviaron los regalos a sus habitaciones.

Todos fueron a las mesas. Eyvindur fue acomodado junto con la familia, mientras que sus elfos ocuparon la mesa de Lara y Belegaer. Había otra para Ari, Ertan y Tristán. En cuanto estuvieron cómodos la música comenzó. Era norn porque no tenían músicos elfos a la mano, pero Ari omitió las bailarinas que amenizaban las reuniones de los norn.

Los siervos entraron llevando fuentes de hojas de parra rellenas de una mezcla de pasas, cebollas, setas y picantes guindillas de dragón; cochinillo en salsa de ciruela relleno con castañas y trufas blancas y costillas asadas con una costra de ajo y hierbas. Había jarras de vino norn en abundancia, pero Loki ordenó que descorcharan la hidromiel vanir que Helle le dejó. Una vez abierta debía consumirse de inmediato pues se avinagraba en el calor de Nornheim.

–Me alegra hallarte con bien –dijo Eyvindur sentado junto a Thor al tiempo que retiraba el velo de su rostro para poder departir con sus amigos. Tenía los pómulos marcados y una sombra verdosa bajo los ojos. Loki se preguntó si eso se debería sólo a las preocupaciones de gobernar o tendría también algo que ver con la ruptura con su amante.

–La última vez que nos vimos, ¿cuándo fue? En Omentielva, antes de lanzarnos al asalto final contra Surtur.

–Me diste un laitale y yo te bendije –rememoró Eyvindur. –Sufrí pensando que te habíamos perdido. –Thor asintió con gravedad. –Benditas sean las nornas y bendito sea Loki que te trajo a nosotros. –Eyvindur alzó su copa en honor de Loki.

–¿Qué es la vida, aún la de un príncipe, sin amor? –Repuso Loki hablando aesir. –Lo que me recuerda, Eyvindur, una vez me diste la bienvenida en tu reino diciéndome que aunque no eran tus conocimientos lo que acudí a buscar podía abordarte para requerirte sabiduría cuando así lo deseara. Ahora te devuelvo esas palabras con las que me honraste. Sé que no es por mi amistad por la que acudiste a este reino, pero compartimos un mismo don, si deseas consejo sobre la magia de los foreldrar puedes contar conmigo. –Eyvindur se lo agradeció magnánimamente.

Sus hijos ya no requerían ayuda para comer. Hërin y Magni le preguntaron a Thor si podían probar la hidromiel, pero antes de que éste pudiera decir nada al respecto, Loki les dio su consentimiento; igual fue él quien había dicho que sí a que Magni llevase la filosísima akinake esa noche. El mayor pareció un poco confundido, había anticipado un no de parte de Loki que solía dárselos regularmente. Loki les escanció un poco en sus copas. Cuando acabó y miró a Thor, éste lo contemplaba perplejo.

–¿Qué? Un buen aesir debe aprender a beber desde niño. ¿O estoy malinterpretando la situación? ¿A qué edad empezaste a probar vino?

–Seguro los norn destetan a sus hijos con vino y estamos en Nornheim –le apoyó Eyvindur inesperadamente. Thor se carcajeó ante el ataque a dos flancos que recibía.

Los niños se acabaron su hidromiel en dos tragos. Ninguno pidió más.

Nari estaba diciendo que ella igual quería un adorno como el de Eyvindur, el velo que llevaba, y Loki también le dijo que sí, que se lo conseguirían después.

Cuando acabaron con su cena, los niños fueron enviados a dormir. Hërin le dio varios besos a Loki y algunos menos a Thor. Magni era algo parco inclusive con su padre, se despidió de todos con una reverencia. Nari igual repartió besos incluido uno para Eyvindur.

El rey elfo no habló de política ni de su reino, mejor preguntó qué tal les iban las cosas en ese caluroso reino. Se congratuló de que los gemelos estuvieran bien de salud sin llegar a mencionar siquiera lo acontecido en Asgard.

El vino volvía a fluir pero nadie esperaba que los elfos se portaran desaforadamente. Al cabo Eyvindur volvió a acomodarse el velo.

–Loki, nuestro maestro te manda un presente también. Amarië lo tiene, es el nuevo libro que ha publicado, su disertación sobre la magia vinculante.

–El tema en boga en tu reino –le dijo Loki algo ácidamente, la magia foreldrar era de esa clase.

–Así es. Te envía el ejemplar para recordarte que los libros son para un hechicero lo que la piedra de amolar para el espadachín.

–Muy generoso de su parte.

–Eyvindur –dijo Thor. –¿Por qué ocultas tu rostro? –Encontraba aquello muy extraño. Eyvindur tuvo que explicarles a ambos que era tradición de su reino purificarse y luego salvaguardarse para su prometido, quien sería el único que podría retirarle aquel velo. –Svadilfari –asintió Thor. El mencionado estaba en una mesa aparte en compañía de Velaryon, Celtigar y Lara.

–No –admitió Eyvindur. –De hecho aún no tengo un prometido. Mi situación como foreldrar ha dado pie a una serie de proposiciones de matrimonio pero ninguna ha fructificado. Tu padre, por no ir más lejos me hizo llegar una recientemente.

–Para casarte con Magni –dijo Thor. Sabían.

–Lo de Magni fue para reafirmar su legitimidad y su realeza, pues sólo alguien de sangre noble puede aspirar a casarse conmigo –Loki rodó los ojos ante el comentario y Thor le dio un codazo por lo bajo. Eyvindur no pareció notarlo. –Esta vez es algo serio. Quien ha pedido mi mano es un joven llamado Hangatyr. ¿Lo conoces? –Thor asintió.

–Es un primo de Fandral, pertenecía a los ulfhednar pero se retiró, algo acerca de su padre muerto y él siendo el heredero principal de sus bienes. No formó parte de mi corte pues era algo taciturno, reside en Nidavelir hasta donde sé.

–Así pues es del linaje del dios Tyr –concluyó Eyvindur, hasta el nombre del candidato era similar al del fenecido numen de la guerra. –Pues bien, tu padre me ha pedido que me case con él. Por cierto, este pretendiente posee una dote grandiosa.

–¿Dote? Así pues será tu doncella –se metió Loki que no se perdía ni una palabra, si se trataba de una maniobra política de Odín quería saberlo todo.

–Me lo planteó así pues mi rango es más elevado que el suyo. Si lo acepto como mi esposo ganaría la promesa del respaldo de tropas aesir en caso de una eventual guerra, digamos con Haryon –Loki maldijo a Odín; –y además de ello, Hangatyr parece estar en posesión de una flota de drakares que soliviantarían varios problemas graves a los que ahora me enfrento –y lo volvió a maldecir.

–Suena prometedor. ¿Y es de tu gusto?

–Aún no lo conozco. Su visita a mi corte fue aplazada debido a mi viaje a este reino.

–Creo que se parecía a Fandral, en lo físico al menos. Por lo demás, no sabría decirte mucho, era más joven que nosotros y no fraternizábamos mucho ni con él ni con las hermanas de Fandral. ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Aceptarás?

–Debo meditarlo –repuso Eyvindur parcamente.

–¿Éste que número de pretendiente es?

–El cuarto –dijo Eyvindur lúgubremente. –Lo lamento pero, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

En eso las puertas del salón se abrieron y Héroïque y Hagen hicieron su aparición. Conforme se acercaban a la mesa principal fueran saludando a los presentes. Reverenciaron a los anfitriones y a Eyvindur. Héroïque seguía engalana con el atuendo con el que le dio la bienvenida a la corte élfica. Hagen disonaba, con su barba larga y el cabello algo descuidado, iba medio desnudo como solía moverse por su reino. Parecía algo disperso como si hubiera llegado a esa celebración por casualidad.

–¿Pero qué mierda traes puesto en la cara? –Le inquirió Hagen a Eyvindur, a propósito del velo que portaba. Los invitados elfos parecieron ahogar un gemido al unísono. Eyvindur no respondió nada. –Pensé que los elfos eran sabios pero he de reconsiderarlo, con tantos horrores que han contemplado y se privan de poder mirar tu rostro –añadió. Hagen masculló algo en norn que los elfos no entendieron pero que era un: imbéciles.

Eyvindur dejó correr el comentario. Héroïque le puso una mano en el brazo a su hermano y él pareció recobrar la cordura. Se apartaron para unirse a Svadilfari y compañía.

La princesa norn se sentó junto a Lara, tratando de no ponerse junto a Velaryon. Loki se levantó de su sitio para ir donde ellos dejando a Thor en compañía de su amigo.

–Bienvenido, me alegra que hayas dejado tu establo para acudir a mi hogar –le dijo Loki a Hagen hablando norn. Hagen se echó a la boca un puñado de uvas con queso que un siervo le ofrecía.

–Es que quería ver tu reencuentro con Svadilfari –repuso en ese mismo idioma. Loki le lanzó una mirada envenenada y Hagen le sonrió ufano mostrando sus blancos dientes debajo de los bigotes poblados que llevaba. El norn se mesó la barba. –Alégrame la noche Loki, si Thor asesina a ese pobre diablo me divertiré en grande.

–Ahora mismo le doy un avance, ¿deseas que sea platónico? ¿Romántico? ¿O sexual?

–Un poco de sensualidad de tu parte nunca está de más. –Hagen apuró el contenido de su copa. –Tu esposo nos mira.

–Que mire. Igual y el que muere esta noche por su mano serás tú. –Hagen alzó su copa en dirección a Thor, una señal de paz. –Svadilfari –habló Loki, empleando el aesir, dándole gusto al dragón negro. El aludido parecía algo confuso de recibir su atención. –He querido hablar contigo pero dudé de escribirte, ¿qué te parece mi nuevo hogar? He pensado en algunas modificaciones pero necesitaría para ello un buen arquitecto.

–Harik está aquí, tiene mayor disponibilidad que Svadilfari –se metió Lara.

Loki sintió que de alguna manera había retrocedido en el tiempo y volvía a estar en esa corte en la que Svadilfari intentaba seducirlo, Thor se ponía celoso y cada vez que había una cena con nobles, había piques entre unos y otros.

–¿Harik? –Repitió Svadilfari.

–Podría emplearlo –dijo Loki, –pero Svadilfari tendría que supervisarlo.

–Ya tiene experiencia con ello, no le molestaría –le siguió la chanza Svadilfari, pero sólo ellos dos la encontraron graciosa. Svadilfari era un simplón, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Loki. Le pareció que el hecho de que conversaran tan amenamente era una señal de que Svadilfari le había disculpado su intento de ponerle un tongwa y demás trastadas que le había hecho en el pasado. –¿Quieres remodelar tu hogar? –Le inquirió el elfo. Loki asintió.

–Es demasiado caluroso, algo debe poder hacerse de lo contrario me temo que nosotros, los jötun, nos derretiremos. –Loki le comentó a Svadilfari algunos detalles que deseaba cambiar y el elfo oscuro le inquirió si tenía el plano general de la construcción; todo como si no hubieran dejado de verse por mucho tiempo, como si siguieran siendo los mismos que se reencontraron en Asgard.

Héroïque le preguntaba a Lara detalles de su futura boda, mientras que Hagen trataba de persuadir a Celtigar de volver juntos alguna vez a los reñideros. Nadie amonestó a Hagen por su inapropiado comentario, es que esto es Nornheim, y los norn dicen lo que piensan.

Belegaer hablaba con Ertan, Ari, Amarië y Dema, pero lanzaba miradas de tanto en tanto hacía Hagen y luego a su rey.

Loki sintió la mirada de Thor sobre él, se giró a mirarlo, parecía algo molesto. Svadilfari había dado con un tópico de conversación que lo había cautivado. Le contó que Lord Aldor y él iban a sacar parte de los tesoros del templo de Isil del nicho donde estaban ocultos. Svadilfari ya había estado en aquel lugar, en su biblioteca llena de libros antiguos a los cuáles casi nadie podía acceder. Un acervo impresionante que retrataba la historia de sus razas con fidelidad. Y Loki no pudo evitar preguntarle más y más detalles sobre ese proyecto. Poco a poco se fue enterando de lo ocupado que estaba Svadilfari, ampliando la ciudad de Steindor, terminando los planos para el nuevo observatorio, proyectando el templo para la diosa Isil que albergaría estos tesoros. Loki podría sencillamente dar por terminada la conversación y retornar a la mesa principal, pero no lo hizo.

Los elfos eran mesurados al beber y no prolongaban las celebraciones demasiado. La velada se fue apagando poco a poco. Hagen y Héroïque se despidieron pues volverían a la mansión de la reina. Los dos tenían alcobas en Thrúndheim pero dijeron que deseaban permanecer cerca de Karnilla.

.

Amarië le preparó el lecho a su rey. Era una cama tan grande como para meter cinco personas en ella, con sábanas de algodón fresco y más almohadas de las que Eyvindur consideraba necesarias. Había flores dispuestas en jarrones desbordando color y fragancia, un par de lechos de convite junto al balcón, la bañera y un enorme ventanal enmarcado en cortinajes transparentes.

–En este reino hasta la arquitectura tiene un algo de sensualidad –se dijo Eyvindur mientras Amarië ponía una jofaina de agua fresca para su rey y luego acomodaba sus ropas para dormir sobre la cama.

–Ojalá Belegaer regrese a nuestro reino con nosotros –comentó Amarië y suspiró dramáticamente. Eyvindur se había olvidado de que el catamita estaba enamorado de Belegaer. Antes Amarië se tomaba tales confianzas al hablar con Eyvindur que se diría que eran dos viejos amigos intercambiando jugosos chismes, pero había aprendido a ser mesurado y no se explayaba como antes. –¿Necesitas algo más alteza?

–No, puedes retirarte –le habían asignado una habitación cerca de la de Eyvindur, igual que a Celón y Hathaldir, quienes eran sus guardianes y se turnaban para vigilar fuera de sus aposentos. –No creo que necesite de tu ayuda por esta noche.

A Amarië se le iluminó el semblante y sonrió espontáneamente. Eyvindur sospechaba que se iría a pasar la noche con Belegaer. Amarië salió tras hacerle una reverencia. Acababa de irse cuando llamaron a su puerta. Se trataba precisamente de Belegaer, éste se anunció y pidió su permiso para hablar brevemente con él. Eyvindur consintió intrigado.

.

Thor había ingerido poco vino esa noche. No se sentía ni un poco achispado. Loki y él se dirigieron a sus aposentos, su esposo iba a su lado silencioso. Algo que a Thor le resultaba extraño dado que estuvo tan conversador con Hagen, Svadilfari y demás invitados. Algo que Thor disfrutaba de Thrúndheim, era que no debía preocuparle que cuanto Loki y él hicieran, se convirtiera en chismes y rumores que acababan difundidos por todas las provincias del reino. Recibir a Svadilfari en su hogar habría causado un escándalo en Asgard. Aquí a nadie le importaba.

No estaba celoso de los antiguos pretendientes de Loki, lo que lo descolocaba era que Loki parecía tratar de molestarlo adrede. Thor no tenía ganas de sufrir sus emponzoñados ataques, pensó por un momento que quizás sería bueno que cada uno tuviera estancias privadas, además de su habitación en común. Se maldijo al notar el derrotero por el que iban sus pensamientos. ¿No se suponía que lo que más añoraba en el mundo era la compañía de Loki?

Llegaron a su alcoba. Lo primero que Thor notó fue que los gemelos no estaban ahí. Supuso que Ásta los pondría a dormir y los vigilaría mientras ellos llegaban, no que se los llevaría. Esperaba que esta iniciativa de Ásta no disgustara a Loki.

Excepto, que Loki no parecía sorprendido por la ausencia de sus pequeños.

–Le pedí que se los quedara esta noche –dijo Loki como siguiéndole un diálogo que en realidad no iniciaron. –Me siento extraño de no tenerlos aquí, pero necesitaba… –Thor se detuvo para mirar a Loki quien no terminó de enunciar lo que decía.

Decir que le resultaba incomprensible a Thor sería poco.

–No tienes que alejarlos por mí, si lo que deseas es… –Loki negó. Thor suspiró cansinamente. –Aclaremos una cosa, ¿estabas fastidiándome con Svadilfari?

–No –se defendió Loki en el acto. –Estaba hablándome de magia élfica.

–Ya –Thor empezó a quitarse la ropa y a dejarla donde fuera.

–¿Debo pedirte permiso para poder conversar con él? –Le preguntó Loki. Thor se enfadó en el acto pero cuando se dispuso a confrontar a su esposo, lo halló genuinamente preocupado por su reacción. –Si eso quieres, eso es lo que haré. –Thor se alarmó. Y se alarmó aún más cuando Loki se acercó a él pretendiendo abrazarlo. Thor le agarró las muñecas por si le daba por apuñalarlo, Loki no protestó por ello, en cambio le mendigó un beso.

–Me temo que no te comprendo. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Hace unas noches, de no ser por Hërin, me habrías echado de tu cama.

–Olvídalo Thor –le pidió Loki.

–Me cuesta hacerlo.

–Olvídalo –le repitió Loki guiándole las manos al borde de su ropa, del quitón largo que llevaba puesto. Los dedos de Thor hallaron la fíbula que lo sostenía y la soltaron con facilidad. La seda resbaló sobre las piernas de Loki dejando al descubierto toda su gloriosa desnudez. Thor había querido tenerlo así para él todo este tiempo, pero ahora no dejaba de sentir que había segundas intenciones en este despliegue de seducción. –¿No te resulto atractivo? –Loki apretó los ojos y cambió su forma, cuando volvió a abrirlos Thor se encontró con sus ojos verdes y la piel pálida de un aesir.

–Dímelo.

–¿El qué? –Le inquirió Loki acercándose un poco más, con un movimiento suave.

–Lo que te molesta. Eso que temes. –Thor no se movió aunque se sentía algo duro y Loki seguro iba a notarlo, esencialmente porque estaba desnudo.

–Temo que seas infeliz aquí conmigo y decidas marcharte.

–Serás necio, una vez hablamos de esto, mi hogar está entre tus brazos. –Loki sonrió rememorando.

–No, lo que dijimos esa vez fue que tu hogar estaba entre mis piernas –le recordó.

Thor se perdió, así tan fácil.

.

Eyvindur se había quitado el velo. Llevaba puestas sus ropas de dormir, Amarië había empacado para él las más delgadas que poseía, transparentaban su cuerpo de proporciones famélicas y Eyvindur se sintió vulnerable. No tenía sueño así que intentó leer un poco. Se había traído algunos ejemplares de su reino. Le costaba concentrarse en su lectura, acabó dándole vueltas a las palabras de Belegaer. Su elfo había acudido a él para disculparse en nombre de Hagen; y para intentar explicar su comportamiento.

"Alteza no le tomes en cuenta lo dicho, no es el mismo que conociste en nuestro reino. Te imploro que hables con él. Mucho me temo que ha perdido su camino. Aunque ahora ostenta un rango entre los norn y vive en este reino, sigue refiriéndose a Svartalfheim en términos de nuestro hogar; por lo que en el fondo aún tiene corazón de svartá y tú sigues siendo su rey. Dale una palabra. Temo por su cordura, es más dragón que hombre, de lo sucedido hace ya tiempo en Barath Eithel aprendí que ese estado ahoga su razonamiento".

Eyvindur lo escuchó, y aunque las palabras de Belegaer le contagiaron su preocupación, no pudo dejar de replicarle con algo de acidez:

"Debe serle difícil acudir a los reñideros y las casas de placer hecho dragón".

"Dejó todos esos vicios" Belegaer no se mostró sorprendido de que Eyvindur supiera de los andares de Hagen. "Las apuestas, las peleas, las doncellas, abandonó esa vida disoluta mi señor, cambió todo eso a lo que se avocaba con fervor destructivo, por escamas y fuego. Por favor alteza, pienso que tú podrías cambiar en algo su situación".

Eyvindur no dijo que sí, ni dijo que no. Belegaer le habló como el devoto que reza, deseando ser oído pero sin exigir que sus peticiones se cumplan.

¿Qué podría decirle él a Hagen?

En eso, escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana que daba a su balcón. Se enderezó algo alarmado y vio que el pestillo del ventanal se rompía y éste se abría. Eyvindur ni siquiera consideró en llamar a su guardián. Tenía el aether consigo, aunque no fue por eso que no pidió ayuda, sino porque en el marco de su balcón apareció la figura de Hagen.

El dragón negro entró en su alcoba como si nada. Miró en derredor con algo de curiosidad hasta ubicarlo a él. Se acercó a Eyvindur en la penumbra de la noche como un ladrón cualquiera y de hecho fue así que se anunció.

–Vine a robarte.

.

Thor estaba tumbado de espaldas sobre su cama. Estiró el cuello lo más que pudo para vislumbrar a Loki, entre sus piernas. Desistió de mirar al sentir que Loki le pasaba la lengua sobre la punta de su miembro. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre las sábanas y apretó los ojos, abandonándose al placer. Loki lo estaba humedeciendo desde la base hasta la punta despacio; le estaba sosteniendo con una mano pero sin acariciarlo con ella, dejando que su boca hiciera todo. Thor procuró no moverse, se dominó para no hacerlo. Por poco y manda al traste su determinación cuando Loki empezó a succionarlo fuerte. Thor gimió alto, sabiendo que podían hacer todo el ruido que quisieran pues ninguno escaparía de las paredes de su alcoba.

–Más –le demandó a su amado. Loki sumó una de sus manos a sus caricias, tocándole los testículos. Thor juraría que lo sintió sonreír. Seguro que se había percatado de lo lleno que estaba, hacía tiempo que no se desfogaba. Loki cortó de golpe el ritmo de sus caricias.

–Estás tan húmedo –le dijo a Thor, le hundió la punta de la lengua en el pequeño orificio del glande. Thor se enderezó y vio a Loki lamiéndole un hilillo de preseminal que escapaba de su miembro.

–Y tú… deberías… –jadeó sin poder hilvanar bien la frase.

–Tener tu polla en mi boca en lugar de estar hablando contigo. –Thor negó ante el descaro de Loki, pero sí, esencialmente eso era lo que pensaba. Se irguió para poder contemplar a Loki, le acarició el borde de los labios con un pulgar. Loki ladeó el rostro y succionó su dedo casi con ternura.

–No, así no –le indicó Thor, necesitaba más, no quería que Loki se la chupara lánguido y despacito, eso era para otras ocasiones donde no había urgencia, ni tantas ganas de culminar como las que él tenía. Le alcanzó el cabello a Loki y lo empujó de vuelta a dónde lo necesitaba. Su amado estaba doblado, su trasero al aire, sus manos apoyadas en las caderas de Thor; y fue así que lo buscó de nuevo con su boca, pero esta vez lo engulló por completo. –Así – murmuró Thor, voz gutural, una mano sobre el cuello de Loki, empujándolo un poco y otro poco hasta el fondo. Loki lo dejó salirse casi por completo antes de volver a engullirlo, una y otra vez. Y cada vez que lo hacía Thor sentía que deliraba. Apretó los ojos jadeando mientras su amado le hacía eso. Los dedos de Loki lo apretaban cada vez más fuerte mientras se afanaba en complacerlo. Luce sublime, Thor le sujeta el cabello hundiendo sus dedos entre esas hebras negras. –Mírame –le pide. Loki aminora el ritmo con el que lo está chupando, no deja de succionarlo pero obedece. Ojos verdes enmarcados en pestañas húmedas. Loki vibra en torno a su miembro, sorbiendo obscenamente. Thor lo sostiene y eleva las caderas despacio, follando la boca de Loki. Su esposo aprieta los ojos, Thor no quiere lastimarlo, no quiere demandarle tanto, piensa que debería ofrendarle algo de romance, cómo mínimo un poco de gentileza; pero una oleada de placer lo recorre y no consigue dominarse. Embiste una, dos, tres veces, Loki resiste con los ojos húmedos, atragantándose; Thor siente el orgasmo estallando en la boca de Loki. Y Thor lo aprieta contra de sí para que se beba su semilla, en vez de dejarlo ir. Siente que se deshace, desde el centro de su ser hasta las puntas de sus dedos.

Deja ir a Loki y cae sobre las sábanas.

–Mmmm –su esposo hace ese sonido complacido y Thor lo escucha tragar. Cuando lo mira, Loki está lamiéndose los labios sin pudor. Thor se estira y lo alcanza. Lo atrae a él y lo besa, un beso húmedo, un beso con un resabio ligeramente amargo.

–Te adoro –le dice Thor y Loki sonríe, ufano. Tiene la frente perlada de sudor, está sonrojado y su piel ardiendo. Thor entiende porqué escogió retomar sus encuentros amorosos de aquella manera. Acoplarse juntos lo habría sofocado. Pero Thor sabe que no han terminado.

Insta a Loki a reclinarse en la cama y su amado lo hace, tan dócil y entregado. Thor le soba la espalda, demorando sus atenciones en la curva de la espalda baja. Loki ronronea de gusto. Thor le separa las nalgas. En un principio no lo toca, tan solo lo mira hasta que Loki protesta. Empieza a prometer algo así como venganza por su demora, pero Thor no lo deja que vaya muy lejos. Le pasa la lengua por el borde y Loki pierde la capacidad de hablar, deja caer la cabeza entre sus brazos. Thor lo humedece con su lengua, le muerde en falso una nalga y lo convierte en jalea. Thor se vuelve más audaz cada vez que le pasa la lengua a Loki entre las piernas, se lo está comiendo con fervor. Loki se estremece ahogando sus gemidos entre las sábanas. La lengua de Thor es cálida y lo tortura con sus caricias. La barba de Thor le raspa la sensible piel de esa zona pero su amado sigue. Cuando Thor le hunde un dedo, su amado grita.

–Thor –se quejó Loki mientras era follado despacio. –Thor, arde.

–¿Quieres que pare?

–No –replicó Loki. Thor sacó su dedo de su interior y volvió a besarlo. Le hundió la lengua y succionó un poco. Loki lejos de intentar detenerlo, lo alentaba gimiendo quedamente, ondulando sus caderas, buscando más contacto. Thor volvió a intentar hundirle los dedos. El primero entró con facilidad, Loki se relajó en torno a él. Thor lo sacó y apoyó dos.

–Eres hermoso –le susurró a Loki y presionó hundiéndoselos. Notó la forma en que Loki se contraía, seguro que podía sentir sus nudillos conforme superaban el anillo de músculo. –Relájate –le pidió Thor. Le sobó la espalda de nuevo, le dio palabras dulces y su amado cedió. Thor lo fue abriendo, alternando sus dedos con sus labios. Hasta que consiguió meterle los cuatro dedos de su mano a Loki. Con la otra, buscó entre las piernas de su amado. Estaba goteando en la punta de su miembro, Thor se la apretó y Loki siseó algo que seguro era un insulto. Thor presionó más hondo dentro del cuerpo de Loki, lo sintió estremecerse. Loki lloriqueó y empujó su cuerpo hacia Thor demandando más. Hasta que Thor estaba masajeándole íntimamente, arrancándole gemidos desesperados con cada roce.

–No me puedo venir –protestó, pues Thor aún sostenía con fuerza la punta de su miembro. –Por favor, Thor –lloriqueó. Thor no cesaba sus atenciones, no dejaba de hundirle los dedos torturándolo. –Me las vas a pagar –le advirtió Loki, con el cuerpo tenso, las manos apretando con fuerza las sábanas. –¡Ah! –Thor dejó de apretarlo y en cambio lo acarició en las dos sensibles zonas, dentro de él, fuera de él. Loki ahogó un gemido que sonó casi doloroso y estalló.

Thor colapsó sobre él cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Le apartó el cabello húmedo y lo besó en una mejilla. Loki no le respondió. Respiraba fatigosamente, las sábanas estaban empapadas con su sudor y otros fluidos.

–¿Loki? –Lo llamó Thor, pero no obtuvo respuesta. –¿Loki? –Parecía que su amado se había desvanecido. Thor lo tomó entre sus brazos, le agarró por el mentón y lo sacudió ligeramente. La piel de Loki estaba tan caliente como si tuviera fiebre.

–Thor –Loki reaccionó por fin. –¿Harías algo por mí Anarinya? Llévame a la bañera. –Thor lo alzó en brazos e hizo lo que pedía. Su amado estaba tan sofocado, Thor lo sumergió en agua fría y Loki pareció que se recobraba. –Recuérdame que la próxima vez que escape de un reino enfile hacia Jötunheim. –Le dijo Loki sumergiéndose lo más que pudo en el agua.

–Lo lamento, debí notar…

–No lo lamentas y por supuesto que no ibas a notar que te estabas propasando. Bestia en celo. –Eso dijo Loki, pero sonó afectuoso.

Cuando Loki se sintió mejor, Thor ya estaba sacando las sábanas de su cama. El dios del trueno volvió a por su amado. Lo hizo de entre la tina, lo secó con devoción y luego volvió a cargarlo para llevarlo a la cama. Le gustaba cuando Loki se dejaba cuidar así. Para Loki en cambio, la ternura que Thor ahora le daba, le resultaba como un bálsamo que lo confortó de una pena que era más honda de lo que había pensado.

Atrajo a Thor hacía él, enmarcando su rostro entre sus manos. Thor estaba sobre Loki, apoyado sobre sus rodillas y codos para no aplastarlo con su peso, para no sofocarlo de nuevo.

–Sé que soy un ser egoísta y difícil. Sé que en el pasado te he herido y te he mentido –le dijo Loki. Thor pareció algo desconcertado por lo que le decía pero lo dejó hablar. –Quizás ahora sientas deseos de marcharte...

–Loki, ¿de qué…

–Shhh, déjame terminar por favor. Quizás mi amor no sea el más devoto, abnegado y dulce que alguien pueda darte pero déjame ofrecerte un trato –el semblante de Thor se volvió todo seriedad. –Dame un año más. Te demostraré que puedo hacerte feliz. Me esforzaré en ser aceptado por Magni, cuidaré de los otros cuatro con dedicación pero no los encerraré, si es necesario embrujaré a los gemelos para que luzcan más aesir. Te dejaré tenerme en cualquier manera que desees y jamás me negaré a tu afecto. Seré franco en mi afecto y leal, muy leal. No conocerás ni una sola noche de soledad en mi abrazo. Si después de ese tiempo aún deseas regresar a Asgard no te lo impediré aunque tendremos que hablar sobre la tutela de nuestros hijos. En cambio, si después de ese año haz descubierto la dicha en este reino que nos ha acogido, entonces me jurarás quedarte a mi lado sin importar lo que ocurra.

Loki no hubiera podido adivinar lo que Thor estaba cavilando de ninguna manera.

–¿Y si me niego a hacer este trato contigo? –El gesto de Loki se quebró. –¿Por qué me ofreces esto? ¿Por qué me hablas como si estuviera por huir de ti?

–No me lo tomes a mal –mintió Loki, –estaba revisando los baúles que nuestra madre nos hizo llegar, y entonces encontré el perdón que Odín te envió.

–Oh Loki, Loki –Thor se apartó de él.

–No pretendía husmear en tus pertenencias, pero tenía el sello real y captó mi atención.

–No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

–¿Niegas que seas infeliz aquí?

–Lo que no niego es que extrañe mi hogar, hemos tenido días tensos y noches dedicadas a ignorarnos mutuamente, pero no por eso pretendo escaparme de lo nuestro. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que te preocupaba?

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú? –Loki lo encaró indignado. –¿Por qué no me hablaste del perdón? ¿Por qué lo conservas?

Thor pareció algo avergonzado de sí mismo.

–Porque se trata de mi padre. Porque en el fondo quisiera que hubiera una manera de reconciliarnos sin tener que renunciar a ti. Porque lo quiero a pesar de nuestras desavenencias y su perdón me confortó sobremanera, a pesar de todo sigo siendo su hijo y sigo queriendo su aprobación, y enorgullecerlo. –Loki enmudeció, ahora lamentaba haber obligado a Thor a decir esas cosas. –Pensé que no lo entenderías. Antes de que llegara esa carta desde Asgard, lo llamaste "mi enemigo y de mis hijos". No creí que tuvieras la disposición para escuchar lo que me pesaba, ni pensé que me ofrecerías confort, sino todo lo contrario.

Seguramente Loki le habría saltado a la yugular.

"¿Lamentas haberme escogido?" Pensó Loki pero se mordió la lengua para no decirlo. En verdad no tenía palabras para consolar a Thor por haber perdido a su padre. No podía comprender a Thor. Alguna vez quiso complacer a Laufey pero al crecer lo único que deseó fue acabar con él. Sin embargo, amaba a Thor y por eso supo lo que debía hacer. Lo atrajo a él para que recostara su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Loki. Le peinó el cabello con los dedos y murmuró:

–Lamento mucho todo lo que haz perdido. –Thor se quedó en silencio, meditabundo. Loki pensó que quizás se había quedado dormido pero de pronto su Anarinya dijo:

–No quiero que cambies el aspecto de Modi y de Thrud. Pero en todo lo demás, acepto tu trato.

–¿Cuál trato? –Le dijo Loki. Thor se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos indignadísimo.

Se estaban carcajeando juntos un segundo después.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	63. Capítulo LXII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO LXII

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Perdón, hemos lanzado este capítulo un poco más tarde pero aquí está. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, comentarios, whats app y ahora, mensajes de voz. En verdad, nos anima mucho cada uno de ellos. Quiero agradecer por aquí a Neko-kun, a Sukisenji y a Ely por sus comentarios ya que no puedo hacerlo vía reply. ¡Gracias por todas sus palabras de apoyo!

Este capítulo es básicamente fluff y más fluff. Una de las razones para narrarlo es que nos apetecía mucho retratar la vida en familia de Loki y Thor, después de tantos y tantos sinsabores que han enfrentado. Creo que se lo merecen, ¿no?

La canción que Eyvindur y Hagen bailan, se llama Hal, es de Yasmine Hamdan. Si pueden escúchenla con su sección del capítulo =)

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, M, lemon, fluff.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo LXII:

La hoja de papel ardía en un tono verde. Thor sabía que era por el grosor de la hoja, por la tinta y por el lacre. El perdón que su padre le había otorgado, estaba condicionado a no reconocer a los gemelos ni deshacer el repudio de Loki; y eso era algo que Thor no podía aceptar. El pergamino empezó ardiendo en su mano pero finalmente lo soltó para que se hiciera cenizas en el piso. Allá en Asgard aquella hoja hubiera ardido en la chimenea, pero aquí no se podía, en Nornheim no había.

Loki lo estaba mirando, aunque con expresión seria, se veía que estaba satisfecho. Él no le había pedido que quemara el perdón, Thor lo había hecho porque tal era su deseo. Asumía las consecuencias de continuar desterrado de Asgard.

Thor se había quejado anteriormente por la falta de siervos, así que hizo que Ari contratara más para por fin, deshacer sus baúles de viaje. Él en sí no había empacado nada, pero su madre le había hecho llegar ropa, armas y enseres personales. También se había pedido un par de estancias, una para que fuera su salón de combate y otro para un despacho. Loki tenía uno, y Thor quería privacidad también para su correspondencia.

Finalmente estaba echando raíces en Nornheim.

Y no es que no extrañara Asgard, porque lo hacía. Estaba habituado a su madre, sus amigos, a las calles y a una rutina que tenía establecida desde joven. Había empezado a tener correspondencia nutrida con Sif, Hogun y Volstagg. Por fin sabía el nombre de la nueva hija de su amigo, Gunnhild. Les había pedido que lo visitaran lo más pronto posible, y él había aceptado en nombre de todos para acudir en cuanto Margrét se recuperara. Ninguno de sus amigos en sus cartas hacía mención de su padre. Pero su madre si lo hacía.

Solía mencionarle que ambos extrañaban a sus nietos, y se sinceraba diciéndole que no había logrado hacer cambiar de opinión a Odín. Thor no pensaba responder a la misiva de su padre. Temía escribirle. No porque su padre se viera en la posición de hacer algo más, sino porque tal vez podría romper su relación de forma definitiva. Y finalmente, su silencio no decía que sí o que no, simplemente no era una respuesta.

-Papá -lo llamó la dulce voz de Nari.

A la pequeña siempre le seguía su gato, que Thor sabía que no era otro sino Lyngbakr. Dormía con él, le daba de comer en sus piernas y la seguía a todos lados. A su nena le habían regalado muñecas de hechura norn, que se sumaban a su colección de muñecas ases y unas nuevas que la reina madre Eyriander le había enviado. Llevaba una de esas muñecas elfas, que tenían tantas articulaciones que prácticamente podía sentarse en cualquier posición y mover inclusive los tobillos, los codos, y cualquier otro pliegue como si fuera humana. La de Nari era muy blanca, con el cabello rubio platinado y tenía unas diminutas flores en las pestañas. Era su favorita en aquel momento; y la llevaba en las manos en ese momento.

Él dejó la respuesta a la carta de su madre de lado para indicarle que fuera hasta él. La acomodó sobre una de sus piernas.

-Le estoy escribiendo a la abuela -le dijo.

-Cuando yo era bebé, yo te escribía a ti -le dijo Nari, que siempre hacía referencia a cuando fue bebé como si eso hubiera pasado hacía muchos años.

-Lo sé, tal vez puedas escribirle ahora a la abuela y que pronto venga a visitarnos.

-¡Si! Pero que no venga Vilda. -Thor le dejó varias hojas sobre su escritorio. Nari trazó varias líneas que no tenían una estructura. -Ahí dice Nari -le fue diciendo.

Thor había decidido que Velaryon fuera el maestre de sus hijos. Idea que no le gustó a Loki pero en vista de que no conocían a nadie más, y de que Stänic, el preceptor de Loki en Asgard estaba ocupado con sus menesteres de consejero; no había quedado otro. Para un aesir la rutina era especialmente importante, así era como creaban una vida disciplinada. Por el momento Thor había hecho que Nari acudiera igual que sus hermanos a las lecciones pero no estaba seguro en pedirle a Héroïque o a Lara, que ayudaran con la educación de su hija. Que sí, sería bruja igual, pero Thor esperaba que también fuera como su madre. Una mujer culta, deslumbrante y con magia.

-Ayer -empezó Nari. –Había un pastel de nabo, para mí. Y entonces de pronto ¡pum!, salió volando, así que me lo comí.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, Hërin me ayudó. Y luego, Hërin y Magni fueron a tu habitación, y ahí encontraron tu martillo. Hërin quería jugar con él pero Magni dijo que no. Y Magni jugó con él, pero no pudo levantarlo. ¿Verdad que no deben tocarlo? -Le dijo. A últimas fechas Nari siempre les contaba que hacían sus hermanos sin necesidad de que Thor ni Loki tuvieran que preguntarle, y si, les acusaba. Como el incidente de las galletas de perro, o que Hërin asaltara las cocinas a altas horas de la noche, o que Magni rebanara todo cuanto pareciera rebanable con esa arma que Phraates le regaló.

Tras escuchar el relato de su hija, a Thor le alegró haber dejado a Crepúsculo en algún lugar del Nifflheim, la espada no le había seguido. Y quizás él ya no sería digno de ella, pues a tal arma, había que ofrendarle muerte de forma constante.

-No es un juguete -aclaró Thor. Nari asintió, muy entendida.

Por el fin el calor estaba cediendo hacia el otoño. Hagen había tenido la osadía de decirles que ese verano no había sido especialmente caluroso. Tal vez, y era una idea que Thor estaba teniendo, podían ir a otros reinos cuando el clima de Nornheim estuviera a dos grados de ser igual al de Muspellheim.

.

.

Eyvindur se despertó recostado en una tumbona hecha de fibras entretejidas. El sol acababa de salir, había un coro de pájaros cantando entre los árboles cuyo ramaje asomaba por el ventanal entreabierto. Le tomó un momento recordar bien a bien en dónde estaba. Al percatarse de su desnudez buscó en derredor con que cubrirla, no tenía sábanas echadas encima, ni nada similar. Sus ojos pasearon en derredor y dieron con Hagen. Estaba echado a su lado aunque sin tocarlo, igual sin ropa. A Eyvindur se le cortó el aliento. El dragón se lo había robado, lo había llevado consigo bastante lejos de Thrúndheim.

Algún día aprendería a decirle que no a las oportunidades de fugarse con Hagen.

Sabía por qué había accedido a quitarse la ropa. Claro, fue por la comida. La noche anterior Hagen lo había depositado en el balcón de esa alcoba luego de viajar volando durante un tiempo que Eyvindur no pudo medir. En cuanto se encontraron a solas Hagen había intentado besarlo. Eyvindur se le escurrió entre las manos rehusándose. Eyvindur había entrado en la habitación sólo por sentirse menos expuesto que en el balcón. Hagen fue tras él para atraparlo por la espalda y susurrarle al oído:

"Quítate la ropa", además lo dijo sobándole el miembro a Eyvindur por encima de las delgadas prendas que llevaba. La respuesta a su petición fue que Eyvindur se zafó de aquel abrazo y le propinó una bofetada. "No aprecio que me golpees" replicó Hagen sobándose la mandíbula. Eyvindur se sintió bastante insultado por el trato que le prodigaba. Había cometido un error permitiéndole abducirlo, ahora lo único que deseaba era volver a Thrúndheim. "La tercera no será gratuita" le advirtió Hagen, su fanfarronería hizo que Eyvindur se enfadara. Lo abofeteó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

Hagen se fue hacia atrás, pareció comprender lo que había dicho: te concedo dos golpes sin revancha.

Inusitadamente se echó a reír, hasta el grado de doblarse sobre sí mismo. Eyvindur le dio un momento para sosegarse.

"Antes te permití insultarme, en parte porque no estábamos cara a cara pero ahora quiero dejar en claro que no toleraré que me ofendas".

Hagen se incorporó.

"Descuida no pretendo reñir contigo. Me dije a mí mismo que no iría en pos tuyo, pero no pude resistirme. Y heme aquí".

"Henos aquí" pensó Eyvindur que tampoco había sabido resistirse a la cercanía de su amado.

"Quería ver bien tu rostro" añadió Hagen y le trazó el contorno de la cara con el pulgar. "Al hallarte oculto bajo ese velo, me dije: mi dulzura está cada vez peor, cada vez más atrapado en su rol de dios".

"No soy un dios".

"Díselo a tus elfos. Yo lo sé de sobra aunque igual te adoro". Eyvindur se apartó un poco.

"¿En dónde estamos?"

"Se llama Rovaniemi, una provincia de un amigo. No quise llevarte conmigo a la mansión de la reina, ni quería encontrarnos en Thrúndheim".

"¿Por qué no?

"Porque alejándote de todo me aseguro de que sólo me prestes atención a mí". Eyvindur lo halló algo infantil pero sonrió. La primera sonrisa que Hagen obtenía de él. Eyvindur se había desacostumbrado a las maneras de Hagen, nadie en su corte le hablaba de esa forma tan directa ni le decía tantas barbaridades.

"Tendrás que llevarme de regreso".

"Lo haré" Hagen dijo que sí pero no dijo cuándo. Aquí venía de nuevo, tendiéndole los brazos a Eyvindur para estrecharlo contra él, sintiéndole la espalda e intentando un beso. Eyvindur ladeó el rostro y Hagen le besó la mejilla. "Quedamos en que sería tu amante desterrado en lo que tú haces todo eso por lo cual me abandonaste".

"¿Quedamos? No recuerdo que nuestra última conversación hubiera llegado a tanto". Las manos de Hagen parecían tener vida propia, tirando de la camisa de Eyvindur, tratando de abrirla. El elfo le atrapó las muñecas con resolución y retrocedió. "No" le dijo tajante.

"¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué consentiste en venir conmigo? Tienes el aether y tienes tus guardianes, pudiste darme pelea pero accediste".

"No quiero yacer contigo". Hagen zafó una mano e intentó abrazarlo. "Te permití alejarme de mis elfos porque quería corroborar de tus labios todo cuanto Belegaer me contó". Hagen se sosegó. "Dijo que ya no eres el mismo".

"Porque me la paso en plena francachela, dedicado a los placeres, ¿me vas a censurar eso?"

"No. Las palabras que me alcanzaron no fueron las que versaban sobre tus vicios. Dijo que apaleas niños, que permites que te usen para hacer arder a tu propio pueblo, que te ahogas en alcohol o en tu forma de dragón para no ser tú mismo. Que eres príncipe pero estás vacío".

"Nornas, que bocón resultó ese elfo. Adelante sermonéame, con tal que avancemos hasta la parte en la que te llevo a la cama y me dejas follarte". Eyvindur lo miró con dureza pero no se amedrentó, no le temía a nada de lo que Hagen pudiera hacerle.

El momento se vio interrumpido cuando el estómago de Eyvindur rugió. Hagen pareció endulzarse, le dio un beso más en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" Lo llamó Eyvindur pero no obtuvo respuesta. No intentó salir de la alcoba en la que estaba, ni intentó escaparse.

Hagen volvió a él llevándole una bandeja con comida. La puso en el suelo sobre una alfombra. Llevaba un cuenco de fresas, pastelillos de hojaldre, pollo marinado con cerezas y dos tarros enormes de algo que Eyvindur deseó no fuera vino norn puro. Hagen se sentó junto a la bandeja y le indicó el sitio junto a él. Eyvindur se sentó enfrente cruzando las piernas.

"Imaginé que tendrías hambre" le dijo Hagen pero su voz no sonó áspera como antes cuando le diera esas frases alevosas sobre yacer juntos. "Thor y Loki se esmeraron con la cena pero no lo suficiente como para complacerte del todo."

"No soy tan quisquilloso".

"Lo sé pero aun así, hojas de parras rellenas, cochinillo en salsa, costillas con costra de ajo, son sabores demasiado fuertes. A su llegada a este reino, Belegaer se la pasaba con malestar en la tripa. Supuse que te ocurriría lo mismo".

Eyvindur tuvo un chispazo de recuerdos, de cuando Hagen lo cuidaba durante la guerra con los muspell. Se mortificaba porque comiera, durmiera, no pasara frío. Había sido tan diligente. Ahora se veía bastante leonino y su actitud no daba pie a esperar ternura de su parte. Pero estaba al pendiente de Eyvindur, como siempre. El elfo agarró un pastelillo y se lo llevó a la boca, Hagen no le había provisto de cubiertos, el hojaldre crujió en su boca y el relleno dulce en su interior se le desbordó sobre la lengua, le supo a gloria. La bebida resultó ser hidromiel, no tan suave como la de los vanir, pero igual de refrescante. Sació su apetito mientras Hagen lo contemplaba con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" le dijo Eyvindur. Intentó retomar lo que antes hablaban. "Hagen…"

"No tienes que preocuparte por mis asuntos" lo interrumpió. "A ti sólo debe importarte que sea bueno para una cosa" Hagen se mordió los labios mirándolo como un depredador.

"Ya basta, si te acercas juro que te arrojaré por el balcón". Hagen cortó su ademán de ir a por él de nuevo. "No me importa sólo una cosa de ti, deja de actuar como si fueras…"

"Tu amante. Pero es lo que soy, para eso me quieres, lo llevo claro. Soy lo suficientemente bueno para fornicar contigo pero no para ser el padre de tu hijo. Puedo ser tu amante más no tu consorte. Así que déjame hacer eso para lo cual me haz escogido".

"No" Hagen alzó los brazos exasperado, como diciendo: estamos jodidos. Eyvindur suspiró e intentó explicarse. "No es que no sienta deseo hacia ti, lo que pasa es que…"

"No voy a preñarte, despreocúpate de ello, puedo hacerte muchas cosas exquisitas sin penetrarte".

"¡Deja de hablarme de esa manera! Siento que me piensas en verdad eso que me llamaste: una zorra". Hagen cerró la boca de una vez. Eyvindur lo miró algo herido y mejor volvió a beber de su tarro, por hacer algo en lo que buscaba palabras.

"Lo lamento, por ese insulto. No creo que seas una zorra, ni remotamente. Antes te pedí perdón aunque no me diste una respuesta".

Esa nota garrapateada entre dolor.

"Dijiste: perdóname, tú eres todo lo que tengo". Eyvindur lo dijo y se sintió conmovido, pero no le parecía plausible que la persona que le escribió esas líneas fuera la misma que ahora le decía que podían follar sin penetración. Demasiada crudeza. "Hagen no voy a abrir mis brazos, ni ninguna parte de mi cuerpo para ti, porque lo que veo no es la persona de la que me enamoré".

"¿Te parezco indigno? Supongo que mi moral está más lejos que nunca de ser intachable".

"Sé bien a qué te dedicabas, inclusive antes de que Belegaer viniera a decírmelo. Los rumores sobre ti llegaron a nuestro hogar. Pero no es tu moral, sino el hecho de que al parecer nada te importa, lo que me mortifica, lo que me aleja".

"Y tus deberes de rey" en cuanto Hagen lo dijo se arrepintió de ello.

"Y mis deberes de rey" Eyvindur hizo eco en sus palabras.

Acabaron sus bebidas sin decirse nada más. Eyvindur pensó que Hagen lo llevaría de regreso a Thrúndheim pero no lo hizo. Parecía algo ensimismado. Cuando le habló lo hizo despacio, como poniendo cuidado al elegir cada palabra.

"Eyvindur, sé bien que volverás a Svartalfheim, lejos de mi alcance y no pretende que sea diferente; pero escucha esto, mi abuela me enseñó a hacer una cosa con mi mente" Hagen se señaló la frente. "Me decía que había que disfrutar de la lluvia cuando llovía, del sol cuando alumbraba, una buena comida cuando la había, un abrazo cuando te era obsequiado, todas esas cosas que damos por hecho. Y la razón era que podíamos morir al siguiente momento sin haber gozado de la vida" mientras le hablaba Hagen se le iba acercando hasta sentarse a su lado. Eyvindur no huyó porque no creía que ni siquiera Hagen fuera capaz de manosearlo mientras mencionaba a su difunta abuela. "Me dijo que podemos cerrar la puerta de nuestra mente a todo y a todos y quedarnos solos, en el ahora". Eyvindur había oído de eso cuando estudiaba magia. Una forma de meditar que, precisamente, los norn empleaban.

"Dejar de lado el pasado, no pensar en el futuro, el presente es tu refugio" así se lo habían enseñado los istyar.

"Hice mal en pedirte tu cuerpo sabiendo que no eres de los que entregan su amor a la ligera. Pero por Siofua y por Naira Anar, déjame contemplarte sólo una vez. Olvida tus deberes pasados y futuros, olvida a Svadilfari y a todos los elfos. Piensa que ahora mismo no existe nadie sino sólo nosotros; y que sólo tenemos este instante".

"Bajo estos preceptos cualquier persona se vería libre de ataduras y podría hacer cualquier cosa. ¿De ahí viene la impulsividad de los norn y su forma fácil de superarlo todo?"

"Shhh" Hagen no lo tocó pero le estaba sonriendo con afecto. "Si lo piensas demasiado no funcionará. Concédeme sólo esto, te doy mi palabra de no tocarte, sólo quiero mirarte". Eyvindur se quedó inmóvil. "Te estoy mendigando sólo un poco de amor, ¿vas a negármelo?" finalmente, con un suspiro resignado, se llevó las manos a los botones de su ropa.

"Vas a decepcionarte" le advirtió. Eyvindur se quitó fácilmente la ropa de dormir. Se puso de pie dejando caer la túnica y se bajó los pantalones con todo y ropa interior. Hagen lo contemplaba como hipnotizado a pesar de que los gestos de Eyvindur eran algo torpes. "Tú también, quítate todo" le exigió pues se sentía demasiado expuesto, quería al menos estar en pie de igualdad.

Hagen lo obedeció con facilidad, porque solo llevaba pantalones. Se miraron frente a frente. Eyvindur percibió a Hagen recorriéndolo con los ojos, notó como se detenía en su abdomen hundido, en sus costillas que se adivinaban bajo la piel, las clavículas marcadas, sus caderas magras.

"Dulzura, ¿qué te has hecho?"

"No te atrevas a reñirme" Eyvindur no intentó cubrirse. "Sé bien como luzco". Eyvindur igual estaba mirando a Hagen con atención. El cabello y la barba desaliñados, las facciones algo abotargadas de tanto alcohol ingerido. "Te mandé un obsequio, una navaja de afeitar".

"No te atrevas a reñirme". Lo emuló Hagen pero seguía sonriendo. No había parado de hacerlo en todo ese tiempo. Que fácil era ponerlo contento. Su mirada estaba posada en las manos de Eyvindur. "Me alegra tanto que hayan sanado". Dejándose llevar, Eyvindur se las tendió. Hagen se apresuró a tomarlas. Elevó una hasta sus labios y le recorrió el dorso con devoción. Eyvindur sintió que el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, pensó que Hagen se daría cuenta de lo que le causaba. Su voluntad flaquearía si Hagen seguía.

Pero Hagen era un hombre de palabra y no lo tocó más. Se fueron a dormir como estaban.

Eyvindur dejó sus recuerdos. Se movió con la alcoba con pasos silenciosos. Estaba en un sitio pequeño, una de esas habitaciones norn con lechos en vez de mesas, la bañera a pasos de la cama y cortinajes pesados. La puerta se abrió y un hombre joven de barba acicalada entró sin anunciarse, sin llamar primero siquiera.

-Alteza –le dijo a Eyvindur en aesir y sonrió. Eyvindur por poco y se fue de espaldas, sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó al individuo fuera de la alcoba con su seidh y le cerró las puertas.

-Sólo quería convidarlos a almorzar conmigo –replicó el vapuleado a través de la puerta.

-Lárgate, Merak, su piel no es para tus ojos –dijo Hagen despertándose. Eyvindur estaba sonrojado y sin hablar. Hagen no pudo evitar ir a él y rodearlo por la estrecha cintura que tenía. –No se lo tomes en cuenta, te aseguro que no le habrá dado ninguna importancia. –Trató de sosegarlo. -No volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo.

-Me vio, sin ninguna prenda, que falta de sensatez la mía –logró articular el elfo.

-Si te ha ofendido puedo sacarle los ojos para darle escarmiento –le ofreció Hagen, mientras aprovechaba el desconcierto de Eyvindur para besarle la curva del cuello.

-Sí –respondió. Hagen se quedó frío. –Tráeme sus ojos. Ve Hagen, él me ha insultado con su atrevimiento. Nadie puede contemplarme sin que yo lo conceda. –Hagen dudó. -¿Acaso no eres hombre de palabra? ¿Acaso no me adoras aunque no sea un dios?

-Yo… bueno… ese fisgón es mi amigo y… pero ya, si eso es lo que deseas. -Eyvindur se carcajeó de buen grado, divertido con la desazón de Hagen.

-Estoy de broma.

-Ya –Hagen seguía algo fuera de lugar. –Ya, por poco y muere ese hombre, por tu causa.

-No iba a morir, sólo ibas a mutilarle la cara.

-¡Eyvindur! –Para su regocijo Eyvindur lo besó suavemente en la mejilla como signo de paz.

-Almorcemos y después volvamos a Thrúndheim.

Hagen se estiró y se rascó la tripa antes de ir hasta una cómoda en la que el elfo no había reparado antes. Se puso a buscarles ropa.

Acudieron a almorzar con Merak. Hagen con una sobreveste de algodón teñida de rojo oscuro y pantalones negros de lino. Eyvindur con una túnica de seda azul y pantalones blancos, por calzado llevaba puestas unas sandalias de tiras de cuero. Parecía haberse encogido ahora que no llevaba sus usuales cinco capas de ropa y su velo. Titubeó antes de entrar en el salón principal de la casa.

-Podemos almorzar juntos, a solas –le ofreció Hagen.

-No quiero ofender al anfitrión.

-¿Merak? Para ofenderlo tendrías que mearte en los tapetes de la sala o algo similar –Eyvindur puso un gesto desconcertado.

-Ah, los norn –dijo con un suspiro pero avanzó.

Merak los recibió junto con algunos cabecillas de su clan que eran todos de su familia. No había lechos de convite para comer pero tampoco mesas. De hecho se hallaron con un montón de cojines desperdigados por el suelo. Hagen fue a tumbarse en uno cerca de Merak y Eyvindur lo secundó. Hagen estaba algo sorprendido de que Eyvindur no le hubiera puesto reparos para ataviarse como un norn, ni para aceptar la invitación de Merak, el cual acababa de verlo desnudo. Pensó que quizás le exigiría devolverlo a Thrúndheim de inmediato; pero en cambio le estaba dando la oportunidad de prolongar su tiempo juntos. Seguramente Eyvindur estaba incumpliendo un montón de preceptos para preservar su pureza de futuro consorte, pero Hagen no iba a protestar por ello.

-Alteza tienes buena mano –le dijo Merak al tiempo que le tendía una fuente repleta de aceitunas. Eyvindur agarró unas pocas y las fue probando. La comida desfilaba en fuentes y cada cual tomaba un poco de lo que le apeteciera para ponerlo en su plato. Estaban comiendo sin cubiertos de nuevo. Eyvindur no chistó absolutamente nada, como si siempre comiera así. Hagen iba indicándole cuales platillos picaban menos. A su alrededor los norn lo miraban de tanto en tanto pero ninguno se esforzó en ponerse muy conversador con él, aunque atraía la atención ahora que mostraba su figura.

Cuando acabaron de comer Merak se levantó entusiasmado y les pidió que lo siguieran. Los demás se despidieron de ellos sin reverencias.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Inquirió Eyvindur. Hagen no sabía. Sintió la mano cálida de Eyvindur en la suya. Jamás habían caminado tomados de la mano.

Merak se puso a contarle a Eyvindur, que Hagen le había facilitado un oneroso préstamo de dinero con el cual hizo forjar armas para dar escarmiento a los norn de lago Van.

-Me permitió conservar lo que es mío, por eso cuando llegó anoche y se aposentó en mi casa, me dije: es momento de ser excelso para demostrarle mi agradecimiento.

Hagen le dijo a Eyvindur en élfico:

-Sería más excelso que me pagara lo que me debe –los dos se rieron.

-Así que vengan, quiero obsequiarlos con cualquier cosa que les guste de cuántas vean en mis tierras, excepto mis mujeres y mi espada.

Merak los llevó a las afueras de su hogar. Eyvindur miró en derredor y se quedó sin aliento. Rovaniemi era un oasis entre un desierto. De casas de adobe encalado rodeadas por canales de agua que hacían de calles. Había plantas rodeándoles como una selva salvaje pero más allá de los lindes, la arena rojiza en la que Nornheim se fincaba, abarcaba toda la vista.

-¿Vienes? –Le preguntó Hagen a Eyvindur. –Te echaran en falta en Thrúndheim, Karnilla me pegará una bronca por liarla contigo.

\- ¿Qué tal si dejamos fuera a todos? ¿Qué tal si tan sólo vivimos este día? –Le respondió Eyvindur pero parecía que más bien hablaba consigo mismo.

.

Los norn de Rovaniemi no habían visto nunca un elfo de luz. Se detenían a contemplar a Eyvindur un instante antes de seguir su camino. Nadie lo presentó ni lo anunció. Pero por el hecho de que estaba con Hagen, a quien sí conocían, dedujeron que no podía ser otro que el rey elfo. La gente viajaba en pequeñas balsas. Los canales de la provincia no eran demasiado profundos pero sí impensables para los animales de carga y los carruajes.

-Esto no llegará a oídos de mi pueblo –se dijo Eyvindur. Se sentía desnudo andando al aire libre con tan poca ropa encima. Sentía sus brazos terriblemente torpes ahora que no los llevaba envueltos en largas mangas. Hacía calor y la mano de Hagen sosteniendo la suya se sentía todavía más caliente si era posible. Pero Eyvindur no lo soltó. Merak los hizo subir en una de las balsas, la cual impulsó con una pértiga personalmente. Los escoltó señalándoles tal o cual construcción. Hizo algunas pausas para comprar dátiles a vendedores ambulantes y también nísperos. Estaban tan jugosos que prácticamente explotaban en la boca. Hagen le limpió la comisura de los labios a Eyvindur con un ademán suave; y Merak bufó antes de mofarse de Hagen, el cual le dio un empellón que lo tiró al agua.

A Merak no le importó continuar el paseo completamente empapado. Se puso a contarle a Eyvindur, que siglos atrás estuvieron en guerra con el lago Van. Que ellos vinieron en la noche de manera furtiva y se introdujeron en la ciudad, que habían matado a familias enteras y luego tiraron sus cuerpos en los pozos que alimentaban sus canales.

-El agua se contaminó y una plaga se extendió por toda la ciudad. Rovaniemi pereció, los que se salvaron huyeron lejos, rumbo a Reikiavik o a Valacirca. Eventualmente esos sobrevivientes volvieron. Trajeron brujas poderosas que purificaran la malicia de la ciudad. Y resurgimos. Las serpientes del desierto eran inmunes a la plaga y de su veneno sacaron un antídoto. Todos lo bebemos sobre todo en épocas de conflicto para no perecer como nuestros ancestros.

Eyvindur lo oyó con atención. Había sabido de las luchas sangrientas entre clanes, un problema que ningún rey norn había logrado apaciguar. ¿Cómo habrían de hacerlo si había tanta sangre entre bandos? Sería una locura intentarlo. Justo entonces se acordó de la larga enemistad entre elfos oscuros y de luz. Si la concordia era locura, él tendría que declararse a sí mismo demente.

Merak los llevó hasta unos jardines repletos de flores. Eyvindur dio un paso para entrar en él pero no pudo. Había una barrera mágica rodeándolo.

-Los jardines son frágiles, crecen con ayuda del seidh de nuestras brujas –le explicó Merak. –Para entrar debes decir la palabra llave: Rashovnik.

Tras pronunciarla pusieron pie dentro del jardín.

Una mujer se presentó con un recado para Merak el cual le dio en un norn veloz. Su anfitrión se despidió y se marchó dejándolos a solas. El jardín estaba rodeado por árboles altos y arbustos, todo crecía sin la geometría que los elfos le daban a sus propios jardines, pero aún así había armonía. Había flores de tamaños imposibles que hacían restallar el entorno en colores vivos y un estanque en medio de todo de agua tan clara que se adivinaba la arena en el fondo. Había tantas plantas como para hacer delirar al pocionista más exigente de los nueve.

Cuando Hagen buscó a Eyvindur lo halló detenido ante un arbusto de hojas ovaladas y pequeñas; despedía un olor fuerte que Hagen asociaba con su abuela.

-Es rashovnik –le dijo Hagen a Eyvindur. –Las brujas de por aquí lo emplean para un montón de cosas, hay quien inclusive cocina con él. Ahuyenta la maledicencia y también ayuda a desentrañar lo oculto. –Eyvindur asintió.

-Los istyar también lo usan en algunos brebajes. Me enviaste una poción hace tiempo para tener sueños hermosos, ¿sabrás de qué está hecha? Ya que Merak ha decidido ser tan generoso le tomaré la palabra y me llevaré lo necesario para recrearla.

Hagen no era pocionista pero sabía muy bien cual era el ingrediente más costoso de esa poción. Un hongo que crecía bajo la sombra de los arbustos. Era muy delicado y de colmo no apto para un calor extremoso. Encontró un matorral y le indicó a Eyvindur aproximarse, se lo mostró. Su amado se quedó sin habla. Había un manojo de ese hongo, era de color completamente blanco y encima le crecían pequeños brotes redondos de un tono rojizo.

-Le llaman "hongo sangrante" –era muy claro el porqué, parecía recubierto de gotas de sangre. –En dosis altas causa alucinaciones, combinado con ciertas plantas paraliza el corazón. Pero descuida, tú no lo bebes, lo aspiras y además está mezclado cuidadosamente con otras plantas de efectos más inocuos. Jamás te hubiera dado nada que pudiera lastimarte.

-Hagen, ¿cuantas plantas aquí son venenosas? –Hagen se puso de pie. Su abuela le había enseñado a distinguir una gran variedad, por fines prácticos. Que tu hijo muera por fisgonear entre plantas que no debía tocar, oler o probar era frecuente en Nornheim.

Le tomó por los hombros y lo hizo girarse hacía el árbol más grande del jardín, cuyo ramaje se expandía dándole sombra a un montón de arbustos más pequeños a sus pies. De sus ramas pendían manzanas pero Eyvindur estaba seguro de que no era un manzano.

-Las flores más bellas del jardín están llenas de espinas, algunas de ellas son capaces de encajarse en tu piel con saña si las tocas, otras son venenosas con roces pequeños. ¿Ves ese árbol? Es un árbol de fuego. Su tronco, sus hojas, sus frutas, cada parte suya, rezuma savia que inflama y quema; puede inclusive matarte.

-¿Y por qué no simplemente lo derriban?

-Sus raíces son enormes, evitan la erosión y además, hay aves bellísimas que lo usan por nido, las protege de los depredadores. Y claro, muchos emplean sus frutos para elaborar venenos –le explicó Hagen. -¿Te gusta Nornheim dulzura?

-Dista mucho de lo que había imaginado. Pero sí, me gusta. Estando aquí siento que te entiendo un poco más.

Cuando Merak volvió a buscarlos, Eyvindur le dijo que quería hongos sangrantes como regalo. Merak hizo una mueca de dolor pues eran muy caros. Eyvindur también le pidió una semilla del árbol de fuego, pero estaba bromeando.

.

Hagen insistió en que comieran en uno de los puestos de la ciudad, al aire libre. Para los elfos Eyvindur era sagrado y había algunos que no lo habían visto en persona ni una vez en su vida. Aquí había un montón de norn yendo y viniendo deteniéndose a observarlo con una facilidad que haría envidiar a un montón de elfos. Merak era buena compañía salvo por el hecho de que era demasiado norn. Parecía incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima a Eyvindur y sus manos inquietas buscaban pretextos para rozarle la piel; le acercaba el vaso de hidromiel, le pasaba la comida con cuidado y así.

-¿Puedo tocar tu cabello alteza? –Le preguntó. Así como la fisonomía de Hagen disonaba en Svartalfheim, el cabello rubio y lacio de Eyvindur era raro de ver en Nornheim.

-No –replicó Hagen pero Eyvindur asintió y se inclinó un poco para que Merak acariciara su pelo.

-Hueles muy bien –siguió Merak.

-No es comestible, ¿si lo sabes?

-Pero tú le has hincado el diente, bastardo –Eyvindur parecía hecho a la idea de que nada de lo que oyera podría sorprenderlo. La comida que consiguieron picaba poco para los norn pero Hagen estaba seguro de que Eyvindur acabaría escupiendo fuego. Era un estofado de carne nadando en chiles picantes, aderezado con más especias por si eso no fuera suficiente. Ahora sí tenían cucharas, al hundirla en el guiso Eyvindur notó que se le quedó pegada una capa de grasa.

–Es sopa de la resurrección. No hay nada mejor luego de una borrachera, o de agotar tu fuerza vital en las sábanas, o de una pelea –explicó Merak pero no especificó por cuál de todos esos motivos la estaban comiendo. –Se come fresca. Cuando se enfría la grasa que contiene se solidifica a tal grado que mejor la empleamos para engrasar tornos, engranes y así. –Eyvindur miró a Hagen y sonrió recordando algo. Ya habían hablado antes de ese guiso.

-Es bastante picoso. No tienes que probarlo si no te apetece, igual tienen pastel de carne.

-Eso lo comen los niños –se metió Merak.

-Quiero probarlo –le dijo Eyvindur a Hagen. –Una vez dijiste que si comía esta sopa mi cuerpo se recobraría. –En realidad dijo que ayudaría a poner apetecibles sus caderas.

Eyvindur no pudo terminársela. Terminó con el rostro rojo, inclusive sus orejas puntiagudas. Merak se desternilló de risa y Hagen le dio un codazo que le quitó el aliento con que burlarse. Hagen le tendió un sorbete helado para aliviar su boca abrasada.

-Comen tan condimentado que no me extraña que les pongan venenos en lo que prueban, y que no se den cuenta de ello –les dijo Eyvindur con los ojos algo llorosos.

-Espera, te traeré una infusión para aliviarte –le dijo Hagen y se levantó del tablado en el que estaban acomodados. Dejó a Merak con Eyvindur sabiendo que no demoraría.

Se fue a un puesto aledaño. Mientras esperaba por la infusión, escuchó que los norn hablaban sobre su amado.

-El rey de los elfos, bellísimo en verdad. –Los norn de Oxater habían tenido este dicho: benditos sean los pálidos muslos del rey elfo. A propósito de que entretenía a Hagen y lo mantenía lejos del reino. Estos parecían estar por amagar uno nuevo. –La más sublime criatura sólo podía ser seducida por un norn. –Hagen sonrió orgulloso. –Vino hasta aquí para buscarlo, seguro lo echaba de menos. A él y a su polla. –Menos mal que Eyvindur no estaba oyendo esto.

-No creo que sea para tanto –dijo una odiosa voz. Hagen no se lo podía creer. Se había enterado de que lo desterraron de Valacirca para no granjearle problemas pero no sabía que hubiera acabado en Rovaniemi. –Será bello y será elfo, pero si está con Hagen, es que es una ramera necesitada como la que más.

Hagen rodó los ojos y bufó, pero fue a por Agneir, ese mocoso de mierda que solía insultar a Eyvindur y tener la mala suerte de que Hagen lo escuchase. Esta era la tercera vez. Los norn del lugar le abrieron paso al descubrirlo. Agneir suspiró y se sobó la mandíbula. Los norn eran diestros haciendo implantes de dientes pero Hagen se los iba a tumbar a Agneir de nuevo. Lo agarró por el cogote.

-Ya sé, ya sé –gritó el chico mientras Hagen lo alzaba. –Me darás escarmiento por insultar a tu elfo, pues bueno, permíteme que valga la pena. Es una puta y tú su lameculos… -Hagen le apretó un poco el cuello para callarlo, no para matarlo. A su alrededor los usuales valedores ya desenvainaban sus armas.

-No se metan –les advirtió Hagen. –Un hombre de verdad insulta a su enemigo a la cara. Demuestra tus agallas, él está aquí, repítele cuanto haz dicho de frente.

Se llevó a Agneir a la rastra. No le preocupaba que insultara a Eyvindur, sabiendo como sabía que su amado podía partirle las piernas con un leve impulso del aether. De hecho esperaba que algo así pasara. Sería muy entretenido de ver.

Eyvindur lo miró con desconcierto al notar que se le acercaba seguido de un corro de curiosos, empujando a Agneir por el cuello.

-Artabazo me lo encomendó por favor no vayas a matarlo –le pidió Merak a Hagen hablando norn pero no trató de detenerlo.

Hagen le acercó el criajo infernal a Eyvindur, le pateó detrás de las rodillas para que se hincara ante el elfo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es él? –Preguntó Eyvindur hablando aesir. Hagen sonrió encantado.

-Es Agneir, suelo darle lecciones y quiero que aprenda esta, es muy importante –le dijo Hagen.

Agneir estaba mirando a Eyvindur con abierta curiosidad, tan fijamente que era hasta grosero de su parte.

-Rey elfo –empezó a decirle. –Eres… eres… eres más que bienvenido en nuestro reino, estamos honrados –Agneir inclinó la cabeza con diligencia. Eyvindur le hizo un ademán de que podía levantarse. El chiquillo lo seguía mirando embobado.

-Gracias por tu gentileza –dijo Eyvindur y Hagen rechinó los dientes. –Así que Hagen es tu maestro. –Acababa de decir que le estaba enseñando. Hagen negó en redondo.

-Sí –dijo Agneir como autómata. –Es buen maestro –añadió.

Merak y los demás norn en el sitio estallaron en carcajadas.

-Bien, lección aprendida, ahora lárgate –le ordenó Hagen con brusquedad.

-Tu discípulo debería venir a la cena de esta noche –se metió Merak hablando aesir para enterar a Eyvindur. -El banquete en honor de nuestro rey elfo.

"Nuestro rey elfo" pensó Hagen con horror mientras Agneir asentía. De colmo Eyvindur no declinó la invitación. Hagen se imaginaba que a estas alturas Svadilfari estaría histérico, ojalá que no le diera por escribirle a Lord Aldor para contarle que Eyvindur había sido raptado, seguro que un ejército de elfos los invadiría sin demora.

Todos se dispersaron. Merak se puso a contarle a Eyvindur que Agneir era un pobre huérfano de guerra, que estaba bajo la tutela de su honorable abuelo Artabazo, un noble entre nobles. Sin embargo Artabazo era un anciano lleno de ocupaciones que rara vez le prestaba atención. Agneir había perdido su camino, descuidado por sus familiares.

-Es afortunado de contar con Hagen entonces –dijo Eyvindur y miró con orgullo a su amado.

Claro, Merak omitió que Agneir había combatido en el bando de Oxater, que su hermana Agneta fue quien por poco y le voló la cara en pedazos a Hagen; y que se la pasaba insultando a Eyvindur por ser amante de Hagen.

.

Todos los norn importantes pretenden brindar con Eyvindur. Agneir estaba sentado a la diestra del rey elfo y Merak a su izquierda en las escalinatas del salón principal. Hagen estaba tumbado un nivel más abajo sobre un cojín.

Hagen miraba el alcohol fluir y a su elfo aceptar todos los brindis en su honor. Aunque, Eyvindur daba sólo un sorbo mientras los norn mandaban al coleto toda su copa. Hagen ya había encargado una poción para la borrachera que su amado estaba por ponerse. Agneir lo había saludado de "maestro" y encima lo había hecho con mucho respeto, todo eso mientras Eyvindur miraba, que en cuanto se descuidó un poco Agneir volvió a llamar a Hagen "lameculos", además en norn. Hagen se prometió a si mismo pulverizar el ego de Agneir, pero sería luego. Esa noche su amado estaba resplandeciente. Se había vestido con una sobreveste blanca que parecía fundirse con su piel y que le dejaba al descubierto los brazos. Cuando Hagen se fijó mejor descubrió que le habían dibujado con pintura corporal un patrón de flores y de runas.

-¿Qué dicen? –Le preguntó Eyvindur mostrándoselas. Hagen le tomó una mano y le trazó el dibujo que iba desde las muñecas de Eyvindur hasta sus hombros.

-Las flores son para la buena fortuna, las runas dicen: que la diosa me conceda noches felices para días felices. –Eyvindur sonrió con calidez. Hagen se derritió.

Hubo bailarinas, mucho vino, comida en abundancia y cantos. Había invitados magreándose sobre los cojines y gente semidesnuda. A Eyvindur nada le horrorizaba. Estaba achispado y se sentía más dichoso que nunca desde que la guerra en su reino se terminó. Los norn no sólo tenían comida picante, sino también dulces que se te disolvían en la lengua, de sabores que nunca había probado. No le importó comer y beber atiborrándose, ni reírse de las bromas de Merak alentado por el vino.

De pronto una pareja atrajo la atención de todos parándose al centro del salón en un espacio destinado a bailar. El sonido sensual de una cítara dio pauta a una canción de acordes provocativos, que se acompañaba con el ritmo del tambor. La mujer comenzó a cantar marcando el ritmo de la canción con sus caderas, mientras su pareja bailaba alrededor de ella. Eyvindur se sorprendió cuando de repente, el hombre la agarró por la cintura y la hizo doblarse hacia atrás antes de permitirle enderezarse. Comenzaron a danzar uno con el otro pero lo hacían como si estuvieran luchando entre ellos. Fintándose, sujetándose uno al otro para hacerse avanzar o retroceder. El hombre le buscaba los labios a su amada pero ella se los rehusaba, sólo para entregárselos después en un abrazo fogoso, como diciendo que sólo se besarían cuando ella así lo quisiera.

-¿Qué significa? –Le preguntó a Hagen que estaba metido en una discusión con Merak justo en ese momento.

-Rey elfo –le habló Agneir con su aesir simple y marcado. –Es un baile de amor, muy conocido –le explicó. –El que quede arriba es el vencedor, el que ha entregado el corazón. El que queda abajo ha sido seducido, ha recibido el corazón del otro. Es algo tonto –añadió poniéndose colorado. –Pero tú le ganarías a Hagen –lo lisonjeó porque no había forma de que supiera eso.

-Bailen –los animó Merak que acababa de dejar de lado la discusión con Hagen. Eyvindur miró a Hagen y sintió un irreflexivo impulso de portarse tan osado como sus acompañantes.

Hagen se estaba carcajeando ante la idea, cuando de pronto Eyvindur pasó frente a él.

-Ven –le pidió. –Diles que toquen esa canción para que bailemos.

-No –dijo Hagen incrédulo. Pero claro Merak y Agneir alentaron a Eyvindur, y finalmente Hagen lo siguió. Jamás había bailado canciones de amor con nadie. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Eyvindur supiera bailar. Le lanzó miradas asesinas a Merak y a Agneir que parecían estarse divirtiendo en grande a su costa.

Hagen fue a los músicos para pedirles que tocaran una vez más. La bailarina de antes estaba junto a Eyvindur, enseñándole el coro de la canción.

-Ahwaak. Ya hashe aa galby, al-furga til' alimny, ana ma aandy hal –iba repitiendo Eyvindur con cuidado. No sabía hablar norn como para interpretarla toda, sólo ese coro.

"No cantes eso" quiso decirle Hagen mientras se acomodaban al centro del salón. Porque la letra decía: Te adoro, mi frágil corazón, separarnos me mata, no tengo solución.

-Mis noches se alargan y mis días parecen ir hacia atrás, la nostalgia me consume –susurró Hagen, la parte de la canción que Eyvindur no sabría cantar.

Su amado estaba ebrio, Hagen ya le notaba una chispa de locura en la mirada, la sonrisa fácil y la respiración profunda. Si sus elfos pudieran verlo.

Eyvindur no sabía bailar, ni sabía pelear, pero sabía cantar. Su voz pareció desbordarse, envolviéndolos a todos, cimbrándolos con su potencia, sin esfuerzo. Entonó las notas con que iniciaba la canción. Hagen se olvidó de bailar, de moverse, como si todos hubieran desaparecido. Su amado le tendió una mano para sacarlo del trance en el que estaba. El tambor comenzó a resonar y la música despertó a Hagen. Alcanzó la mano de Eyvindur pero éste se la apartó dándole la espalda moviéndose lento, sin los cadenciosos movimientos de un norn, en lugar de eso bailaba con la fluidez de los elfos, que se mueven sin que notes que se están moviendo. Eyvindur de pronto estaba a sus espaldas, Hagen se giró y lo alcanzó de las caderas. Eyvindur dejó que lo guiara, que condujera sus pasos y su cuerpo. Era como hacer el amor, por eso los norn adoran bailar, por eso los elfos de luz casi nunca lo hacían. Era íntimo pero público. Eyvindur le agarró de la muñeca para zafársele, emulando estos encuentros y desencuentros de los danzantes anteriores. Se estaba riendo, divirtiéndose. Perdió el paso y tropezó, Hagen lo atrapó pero Eyvindur se le zafó. Volvió a entonar el coro de la canción a ritmo con la música. El tambor los incitaba a ir cada vez más rápido. Hagen lo hizo girar sobre sí mismo varias veces, el cabello de Eyvindur, su ropa, todo revoloteaba a su alrededor. Hagen lo hizo frenar de golpe apresándolo entre sus brazos y lo tumbó en el suelo venciéndolo, mientras la canción finalizaba con notas trémulas. Eyvindur se rió y Hagen tuvo un atisbo fugaz del aether corriéndole por el rostro y el cuello. Un segundo después Eyvindur le había dado la vuelta. Ahora Hagen yacía en el suelo y su elfo estaba montado sobre él. Los norn estallaron en una ovación y le aplaudieron.

-Salve, conquistador del dragón –aclamaron.

Eyvindur le agarró del rostro y besó a Hagen. Los vítores parecieron enardecerse. Eyvindur le ayudó a levantarse. Hagen estaba en una nube de dicha, muy disperso, como si hubiera bebido bastante.

-Por mucho tiempo deseé besarte en público –le confesó Eyvindur. –Cómo me haces feliz. Ojalá fueses tú. -su elfo volvió a su sitio donde Merak le aguardaba con más vino.

-Ana ma aandy hal –entonó Merak a modo de brindis.

-Ana ma aandy hal –repitió Eyvindur. –Hagen, ¿qué estoy diciendo?

-Que estás enamorado y no tienes solución –le tradujo Hagen al élfico. Eyvindur se inclinó a él y le susurró esa frase cadenciosa al oído, erizándole toda la piel. –Para ya, o no respondo de lo que te haga esta noche.

Eyvindur seguía pegado a él, hablándole al oído.

-Jamás me harías nada en contra de mi voluntad. Si lo hicieras así me deshonrarías, te deshonrarías y ofenderías a las diosas. Porque el sexo es sagrado.

Hagen lo besó y le mordió los labios. Su dulzura, su agridulce cereza, estaba hecho todo un norn esa noche.

Hagen lo llevó casi en vilo a su habitación. Eyvindur dejó que lo metiera en la cama. Estaba dormido antes de que Hagen se planteara siquiera hacerle algo.

.

Eyvindur despertó sintiendo que le estaban martilleando el cráneo por dentro. Se incorporó en su tumbona, desnudo, con Hagen a su lado. Se apretó las sienes. Hagen se incorporó a su lado. Fue al gabinete en la habitación para escanciarle una copa de poción revitalizante. Se la tendió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tenemos este dicho: el vino norn pega como lo que es, todo un norn. –Eyvindur se bebió la poción a grandes tragos. Su semblante se relajó un poco. Llamaron a la puerta para anunciarles el almuerzo pero Hagen tenía una idea. Se puso pantalones y le dejó ropa a Eyvindur para que se alistara.

Hagen se fue tarareando su canción sobre agridulces cerezas amadas. Eyvindur se quedó solo. Y por primera vez desde que partiera de Thrúndheim, se preocupó. Las noches previas, el día previo, había dejado de ser el rey de todos los elfos, el cuarto el linaje de Eyrikur, la estrella más brillante del firmamento. Dejó todo eso para ser solamente Eyvindur. Sin deberes ni obligaciones, sin rituales, sin bagaje. Sin otra cosa por hacer que ver por sí mismo este mundo y tomar la mano de Hagen.

Hagen era un peligro para él. Eyvindur sabía de sobra que bastaría una vez, entregársele solamente una vez para sellar su destino.

-Esto es como un sueño y casi es momento de despertarse –se dijo mientras se vestía. Hagen le había dejado la ropa de algodón que los norn empleaban para el clima caluroso. En sus brazos aún llevaba el patrón que le habían dibujado la noche anterior. Se atavió de blanco, se echó una sobreveste sobre un hombro y salió en pos de Hagen.

En el hogar de Merak había chiquillos correteando desde temprano, madres gritonas y norn cada cual más macho que el anterior.

-Rey elfo –aquí llegaba Agneir, parecía que había pernoctado en esa casa. Eyvindur se acordó de lo que Merak le dijo sobre él, acerca de que había perdido su camino. –Hagen, mi maestro Hagen, dice que vengas conmigo, que te alcanzará en un momento. –Agneir llevaba una flor prendida del cabello, no era el único. Más de estos hombretones musculosos y también las mujeres que iban por la casa llevaban una.

-¿Por qué llevan flores?

-Es que la prima de Merak se ha puesto de parto, son para alegrar a la diosa y que no se la lleve. Le están poniendo ofrendas en el altar de la casa. –Eyvindur asintió, le gustaría que el día en que su hija naciera, sus elfos se pusieran flores para recibirla engalanados. Agneir le consiguió una y Eyvindur igual se la puso.

Estos norn, sangrientos y matones, que se ponían flores para darle ánimo a las parturientas. Que se dibujaban buenos deseos en los brazos, pero que eran capaces de tanta violencia. Entendía porqué Hagen solía decirle que lo amaba cuando Eyvindur le mostraba su fuego interior. Es que los norn tenían demasiadas ganas de vivir.

"Yo también quiero vivir" el pensamiento le alcanzó salido de la nada. Lo dejó estático hasta que Agneir llamó su atención.

Lo llevó a la parte inferior del hogar, había una balsa aguardándolo donde algunas siervas estaban poniendo cestas con comida y bebida. Agneir le hizo la plática a Eyvindur, le contó que quería ser un gran guerrero, que ya había estado en algunos conflictos, que había sido campeón vociferador una vez. Eyvindur a su vez le encomió entonces a ser diligente y atender a las enseñanzas de Hagen, pues era un combatiente muy hábil, digno de ser emulado. Agneir le prometió que así lo haría. Era un chico ávido de gloria, se le notaba a leguas.

Hagen llegó con una pérgola. Igual llevaba una flor detrás de una oreja. Le rezongó algo a Agneir con tono brusco acompañado de un amago de patearle el trasero. El chico se despidió de Eyvindur con devoción.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Inquirió Eyvindur.

Hagen le quitó la flor del cabello y se quitó la suya también. Primero lo primero. Oraron a todas las diosas que conocían y les pidieron que bendijera al niño que estaba por nacer. Luego las soltaron al viento.

No tenían un barquero, Hagen conducía la balsa.

-Recordé que aquí hay un jardín sin plantas venenosas, quiero mostrártelo.

-Deberíamos volver a Thrúndheim hoy –le dijo Eyvindur con seriedad, la única que desplegaría en todo el día.

.

Este jardín era menos exuberante aunque más amplio. Igual se entraba mediante un embrujo. Tenía un ojo de agua que hacía de piscina. Estaban solos, Hagen lo juró así. Desplegó un mantel bordado en el suelo y sirvió la comida para ambos, carne marinada envuelta en hojas de parra, ensalada de endivias y fresas, dátiles secos y para Hagen una pieza de buey asado con hierbas picantes. Comieron mientras conversaban acerca del reino. Con Hagen contándole algunas anécdotas sobre Merak y otros líderes de clanes. Ninguno parecía interesado en rememorar eventos sangrientos ni en hablar de los motivos por los cuáles se distanciaron en un principio.

Estaban echados bajo la sombra de un árbol. El agua del estanque se veía exquisita bajo el sol abrasador. Hagen empezó a quitarse la ropa.

-¿Qué hay que hacer para que conserves los pantalones? –Se burló Eyvindur. Hagen le besó en los labios y luego lo abandonó para tirarse al agua. No llamó a Eyvindur, ni le pidió en forma alguna que se uniera a él. Hagen no lo estaba presionando a nada.

Aun así, Eyvindur se fue quitando una a una las prendas que lo cubrían. Había comido más y mejor que en mucho tiempo. Pensó que si pudiera quedarse en Nornheim con Hagen a pasar una larga temporada definitivamente acabaría ganando el peso que su sanadora particular, la que lo preparaba para gestar un hijo, no conseguía que aumentara. Se metió al agua siguiendo a Hagen. Nadaron juntos un rato. Echándose agua en la cara uno al otro, riéndose por nada, jugando a jalonearse. Las manos de Hagen encontraban el cuerpo de Eyvindur cada vez con mayor frecuencia. En roces inocentes en un principio, que se fueron volviendo abrazos prolongados. Eyvindur le veía la fiebre en la mirada mientras enroscaban sus piernas uno en el otro, rozándose en sus partes más íntimas.

Eyvindur se apartó un poco. Se alejó flotando y Hagen lo fue siguiendo.

-¿Por qué dejaste de lado los vicios? –Le preguntó Eyvindur. Era curiosidad, no celos ni censura lo que lo movían a preguntar. Hagen se quedó en el agua mientras Eyvindur salía andando del agua.

-Las apuestas las dejé porque Karnilla no paraba de reñirme y mi bolsa estaba cada vez más vacía. Los reñideros porque se me pasó la mano y maté a alguien en uno. El vino lo cambié por mi forma de dragón porque se me dio la gana. A las doncellas las dejé por difíciles y a las putas por fáciles.

-¿Y a mí por qué me vas a dejar Hagen?

-No te voy a dejar –le dijo Hagen. –No hablemos de eso, discutámoslo cuando estés por volver a nuestro reino.

-Soy difícil.

-Lo sé, por eso me tienes encandilado, aunque hubo veces en las que hubiera querido que sencillamente te entregaras a mí porque sí, porque me amas. –Eyvindur suspiró.

Hagen se puso a hacer largos en el estanque. Cuando salió del agua halló a Eyvindur tumbado bajo el sol entibiándose.

-Te quemaras, ¿cómo les explicarás a tus elfos el que vuelvas con la piel tostada?

-Jamás me ven piel, ahora ni siquiera mi rostro. ¿Recuerdas? Nadie va a notarlo.

-Yo sí lo notaría –Hagen se acostó a su lado. -¿Te sientes solo sin mí?

Eyvindur murmuró un "sí" y luego se adormiló. Hagen podría catalogar ese momento como una fantasía bizarra, pero sabía de sobra que no estaba intoxicado ni dormido. Había intentado portarse civilizadamente y no darle avances indeseados a Eyvindur, pero esto de recostarse desnudo a su lado, debía de ser una de esas bromas de su amado. Eyvindur no esperaba que Hagen no le hiciera nada, ¿cierto? Entonces dejarlo ir sin un orgasmo, por lo menos uno, sería insultante.

Eyvindur se espabiló cuando el cuerpo de Hagen lo cubrió. Sus ojazos azules lo miraron con indignación, una que se derritió al siguiente momento, cuando Hagen comenzó a repartirle besos en el cuello. Se restregaron uno contra el otro poniéndose duros. Se dieron besos húmedos apretándose mutuamente.

Hagen le sacó un gemido a Eyvindur cuando empezó a tocarlo sin pudor, tomando la polla de Eyvindur en una mano y guiándola a la suya. Eyvindur onduló bajo él pidiéndole un poco más y luego un poco más. Hagen sintió que Eyvindur iba a conseguir que se viniera tan sólo escuchándole gemir y perder el aire, rogar y alentarlo. Su elfo era una cosita sensual y Hagen lo había extrañado demasiado.

Le mordió una clavícula y le apretó la espalda. Eyvindur lo iba guiando cuando se acordaba de hacerlo, ofreciéndole su piel donde quería que lo besara. Hagen le apretó las nalgas e intentó hacerlo girarse pero Eyvindur se negó, rodeándole las caderas con sus piernas, frotándose con más ahínco sobre él. Hagen le mordió ahora un hombro y su elfo se vino con un grito ahogado. Hagen lo ayudó a recostarse con suavidad. Eyvindur le sonrió encantado, un segundo después se sentó acomodándose entre las piernas de Hagen. Le alcanzó la polla, que seguía dura y con facilidad le ayudó a culminar también. Hagen se dejó hacer entre suspiros, dejándose incitar. Se vino con un beso.

.

Héroïque le había mandado un mensaje a Loki para contarle que Hagen estaba muy extraño. Que había dicho cosas incomprensibles entre las que se destacaba un: soy dragón, puedo tomar lo que deseo con solo extender una mano.

Después del mensaje, Svadilfari se había presentado a decirle que Eyvindur no estaba en sus habitaciones. Loki hizo la matemática más sencilla de su vida para llegar al resultado obvio.

-¿Deberíamos buscarlo? –preguntó Celón, uno de los guardias de Eyvindur. Thor estaba con Loki, confrontando la preocupación de los elfos.

-No hay razones para ello –les aseguró Loki con una sonrisa tranquilizante que iba dirigida sobre todo a Svadilfari. –Hagen jamás le haría daño, además estamos hablando de Eyvindur, no de un infante perdido. Si estuviera en peligro tú lo sabrías –le dijo a Svad, -comparten el aether. Ya volverán cuando así decidan hacerlo.

Los elfos le dieron la razón y se retiraron. En cuanto estuvieron fuera de su vista Loki se volvió a Thor.

-Hay que encontrar a Eyvindur antes de que Hagen lo deshonre, ¿te imaginas las consecuencias entre reinos? –Thor se hubiera reído si la preocupación de su amado no fuera genuina.

-¿Cómo quieres buscarlo? –No es como que tuvieran los ojos de Heimdall a su disposición.

-Organiza una partida.

-¿Cómo si estuviera de cacería? –Ahora Thor sentía que estaba por ir en pos de un vástago descarriado a punto de cometer un desliz irreparable. -Yo confío en Eyvindur. Es mesurado en sus acciones y reflexivo. Pienso que estarán bien. -Ante la confianza de Thor, Loki decidió dejar de lados sus preocupaciones.

Los fugitivos se apersonaron en Thrúndheim luego de dos días fuera.

Eyvindur se retiró temprano luego de la cena. Svadilfari fue tras sus pasos, cerró la puerta tras él. Eyvindur había mandado a descansar a sus guardianes como si tal cosa y a Amarië por igual. Estaba actuando como si hubiera estado todo ese tiempo con ellos.

-¿Me concedes una palabra? –Le dijo Svadilfari. Eyvindur así lo hizo aunque no tenía muchas ganas de charlar. Lo que quería era despedirse de todos y dejar que Hagen entrara a su alcoba para dormir juntos. –Le mandé mensaje a Karnilla de que habías regresado y no le informé a Lord Aldor de tu ausencia. -La primera seguro se apersonaría al día siguiente con todo y barriga para reñir a Hagen; y el segundo, habría olvidado que no debía salir del reino para reñir a su rey. –Karnilla nos mandó decir que tiene un asunto importante que hablar con nosotros aunque no mencionó cual. -Eyvindur asintió algo parco de palabras. Finalmente, Svadilfari dejó de lado el tono formal con que lo abordaba y su semblante se volvió tan afable como siempre, dándole a entender que no iba a recriminarle nada. –Me alegro por ti, por el hecho de que te hayas reconciliado con Hagen. Debe ser duro estar distanciado de quien amas.

Eyvindur no negó que las palabras de Svadilfari fueran ciertas, pero sí inquirió:

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo llevas pintado en la cara –Svadilfari sonrió.

Pero Eyvindur no pudo corresponder a su gesto, estaba absorto mirando algo que había dejado atrás en su habitación, su velo. Lo cogió para jugar con él entre sus manos, no para ponérselo.

-Cuando decidí realizar este viaje, mis intenciones eran ver a Thor repuesto pues la última imagen que me llevé de él era la más desalentadora. Quería felicitarlo a él y a Loki por su valor y por sus gemelos. Darles mi apoyo, reconocer a sus pequeños como legítimos… -fue diciendo Eyvindur- pero debo admitir que en el fondo de mi ser, lo que más anhelaba era ver a Hagen de nuevo. En estos días, a su lado hallé sosiego para mi alma atribulada y una dicha desbordante… -se detuvo y fue cuando miró a Svadilfari. -Ahora me siento culpable por no haber dedicado ni un solo pensamiento a mí pueblo. Mientras yo reía, no sé si Ragna habrá atacado otra flota o si estará estallando un nuevo conflicto racial en nuestro reino. Y lo que he hecho en estos días, está lejos de lo que un elfo a punto de contraer matrimonio haría. Violé las tradiciones de mi pueblo y he mostrado mi falta de moralidad ante ti, que se supone eres lo más cercano que tengo a un prometido.

-Yo no me siento deshonrado -apuntó Svadilfari de inmediato. -Y no creo que tú debas sentirte mal por ser feliz, ¿acaso no puedes permitirte ser un poco egoísta?

-Puedo, pero sería a un gran precio -Eyvindur hizo una breve pausa -cuando me purifiqué en el templo y oré, me arrepentí de las venganzas que había iniciado, de las personas que mandé a asesinar injustamente y por mi crueldad. Pero no pude lamentar ni pedir perdón por mis amores con Hagen, hubiera sido hipócrita de mí parte. No pude condenar los días que pasé a su lado ante los ojos de nuestras diosas, ni he podido renunciar al cariño que le tengo. Tengo el corazón dividido.

Svadilfari fue hacía él, tomó el velo de Eyvindur y lo dejó sobre su mesa.

-Antes de partir hablé con Lord Aldor, cada vez que nos vemos me da variadas y lógicas razones para acceder a comprometerme contigo, le dije: Hagen se lanzó a un agujero negro en pos de Eyvindur para salvarlo, y a su vez, Eyvindur negoció el alma de Hagen. Ellos dos se aman, y yo no seré quien rompa ese lazo. No deseo casarme con Eyvindur. -Eso el rey no lo sabía, desde luego, como ya no hablaba casi con Svadilfari no hubiera tenido modo de conocer esa plática. -Sólo que Lord Aldor es necio, y me ha dicho algo que deseo, tú esclarezcas.

Eyvindur asintió consintiendo.

-Me ha dicho que después de mí, el candidato más fuerte para ser tu esposo es el que Odín mandará a nuestra corte para conocerte. Me explicó lo benéfico que será para el reino la dote que ha prometido, hizo hincapié que este pretendiente garantizaría el apoyo de Asgard cuando entremos en guerra con los enanos, y también, que esta unión evitaría que algún día, por alguna razón, el Padre de Todo se viera tentado a hacer alianza con Haryon. -Eyvindur no había querido meditar mucho sobre aquel hombre que no conocía, pero Lord Aldor sí que lo había hecho. -Pero todos sabemos que la postura de Odín hacia los elfos oscuros no es la más benévola, los echó del reino dorado.

-Y temes que Hangatyr tenga una postura similar a la del Padre de Todo.

-Temo que sea una extensión de él. Además, si… -Svadilfari soltó un suspiro -si llegaras a morir dando a luz a la heredera al trono, Hangatyr sería el regente pero todos sabemos que Odín lo guiaría.

-Posiblemente. Estás viendo más allá de nuestro presente.

Svadilfari negó.

-Todo esto me lo dijo Lord Aldor, y sé que no lo hizo con el afán de desearte un mal sino para hacerme ver que cualquier otro candidato puede ser contrario a mi raza. En verdad, no deseo desposarte, algunos de mis elfos me han implorado que no lo haga. -Igual que Elemmíre había hecho con él, pero Eyvindur no se atrevió a preguntarle quiénes habían sido. -Pero si pienso únicamente en el bienestar de mi raza como tú sueles hacer, sé que deberíamos hacerlo.

El rey tragó saliva.

-Veo que Lord Aldor empieza a convencerte…

-Yo voy un paso delante de él, pues sé que me serías infiel con Hagen.

Eyvindur lo miró mal.

-Eso no lo sabes…

-¿De verdad? Acabas de darme un discurso apasionado sobre lo que sientes por él y lo feliz que has sido a su lado estos dos días. Eyvindur, si tú y yo nos casáramos, ¿me jurarías que jamás volverías a ser su amante? -Svadilfari aguardó por la respuesta pero Eyvindur no dijo nada, no podía jurar eso. Esperaba que su silencio dijera lo que él no podía.

-¿Y tú podrías vivir con eso? -Le preguntó a su vez.

Svadilfari sopesó su respuesta, entonces tomó a Eyvindur de los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No, pero empiezo a entender que nuestro matrimonio es un asunto de estado, y que no me gustaría que te casaras con el aesir ni con el vanir.

Le deseó buenas noches y se retiró.

.

Eyvindur y Svadilfari viajaron a la mansión de la reina para poder hablar con ella. Al parecer por fin su estado de gestación le había impedido a Karnilla moverse hasta Thrúndheim.

La noche anterior, tras que Svadilfari se hubiera marchado, Eyvindur se había desnudado y metido bajo las finas sábanas y pensó en todo lo que se dijeron hasta que Hagen entró por el balcón para hacerle compañía. Se le olvidó entonces sus deberes mientras ellos dos se enredaban el uno en el otro con cálidos y húmedos besos. Olvidó todo, excepto, la innegable verdad de que mientras Hagen estuviera cerca, Eyvindur no podía alejarse de él. Hagen le dijo que se había pasado por Valacirca para saludar a Karnilla, la halló ocupada con algunos deberes y decidió no darle tiempo para reñirlo. Igualmente, mientras Eyvindur estuviera en el reino, Hagen decidió hospedarse en Thrúndheim.

Svadilfari y Eyvindur dejaron de lado a sus respectivos guardianes. Una dama los escoltó hasta un salón, que carecía de la formalidad típica de Steindor, Valaskialf o Hreyfingin. Tenía una mesa redonda en medio de una habitación abierta a la brisa de la tarde. No había lechos, en vez de ello, unas sillas de madera con respaldo bajo y cojines mullidos. Además había una frasca de vino helado.

Hjörtur y Karnilla ya los aguardaban. Se saludaron con poca formalidad y tomaron cada uno sus asientos. No había escribas ni secretarios que tomaran nota de lo que dijeran, así pues, estaban solos. Svadilfari se había sentado al lado derecho de Eyvindur, quedando más cerca de Karnilla. Que lucía, por no decirlo de otra manera, agotada por su embarazo.

-¿Pronto? -Preguntó Svadilfari.

-Pronto -dijo Karnilla.

-¿Sabes qué es? -Inquirió Svadilfari sobándole la barriga.

-Es un secreto -replicó su amiga.

Hjörtur fue el siguiente en hablar.

-Les hemos pedido que nos reunamos por una razón -y dicho eso colocó algo sobre la mesa dejando de lado la conversación informal. Algo con forma de piedra que iba envuelta en una tela que el rey consorte apartó para que ellos pudieran verla.

-Es… -dijo Svadilfari sorprendido -draupnir -había sido el primero en reconocer el mineral. -¿De dónde lo han obtenido?

-De nuestras vetas -dijo Karnilla satisfecha con la reacción. -Tenemos una de gran profundidad, mi ingeniero dice que podemos sacar de ella varios miles de kilos.

Eyvindur no había dicho nada pero también estaba sorprendido. Jamás se había escuchado que aquel material pudiera extraerse de Nornheim. El draupnir era de un tono escarlata, y en este caso, aún iba enterrado en una gran piedra. Una de las características de aquel mineral es que había que cavar varios metros de profundidad para sacar apenas unos gramos y que era, por supuesto, lo que impulsaba las velas de los drakares. En cuanto Svadilfari terminó de examinarlo, se lo acercaron a Eyvindur para que él también pudiera verlo.

-Este es el draupnir más puro que haya visto -dijo Svadilfari. -Los enanos mezclaban el draupnir con kämmererita, que es de un tono muy similar pero con diferente peso, así nos vendían aparentemente lo que necesitábamos pero el kámmererita es impuro. A la larga avería las velas.

-¿Y cómo lo descubrieron? -Preguntó Karnilla.

-Por la densidad. La kámmererita flota en el agua. Aunque por supuesto, para cuando lo verificamos, ya nos habían timado más veces de las que nos gustaría reconocer.

-En este momento nosotros comerciamos draupnir con Vanaheim. Ellos tienen vetas pequeñas pero que proveen de forma constante -fue diciendo Eyvindur.

-Lo que nosotros queremos, es hacer un pacto comercial con ustedes -dijo la reina. -Les daríamos el draupnir a un precio especial que no tendrá ningún otro comprador, y en cuanto a la demanda, tenemos suficiente material para surtir a varias flotas. Podríamos traer a nuestro ingeniero para que solvente las dudas que tuvieran al respecto.

-¿Ustedes nos proveerían en nuestro reino o nuestros capitanes tendrían que venir aquí por el draupnir? -Preguntó Eyvindur.

-No poseemos una flota, y ustedes si -señaló Hjörtur. -Cuando formemos la propia, podremos invertir esa parte del tratado. -Intercambió una mirada con Karnilla. -Además, dentro del convenio deseamos establecer cláusulas que nos permitan acceder a su ciencia sobre las velas solares para poder surcar también el cosmos. -Nornheim no tenía una flota oficial. Había mercaderes, piratas y mercenarios pero no eran los mejores navegantes del cosmos. Todos sabían que en ese aspecto la supremacía pertenecía a los elfos oscuros. Su tecnología en ese aspecto era mucho más avanzada que la de sus hermanos elfos y la de los enanos. No sólo por las velas solares y potentes motores, sino también por sus transmisores y mapas. Nadie conocía el espacio como los elfos oscuros.

-Hay secretos que los elfos oscuros no comparten sobre su tecnología, ni siquiera con nosotros… -dijo Eyvindur.

Svadilfari se sonrojó.

-Somos una raza de secretos pero por supuesto, podre enviar a un capitán a asesorarlos sobre las velas solares y el funcionamiento del draupnir. -Aunque no ahondó en qué otras cosas podría ayudarles.

-Concuerdo en que debemos ayudarnos mutuamente, ya que ambos partimos de la misma premisa: somos dos reinos resurgiendo tras sendos problemas bélicos. -Eyvindur sabía que tendría que hablar de política con Karnilla, aunque no sabía hasta donde la experiencia de la reina y su economía les permitiría trazar algún tipo de acuerdo. Estaba gratamente sorprendido por lo que ella estaba haciendo. Pero los reyes debían siempre ver más allá. Cuando el rey elfo llegó a Nornheim, no pensó en el cariz que adquiriría su visita. Pero una idea se le acababa de formar en la mente. -Ustedes saben que nuestro pueblo tiene una creciente tensión con los enanos, y que posiblemente entremos en guerra en años venideros. Ustedes tienen algo más de interés aparte del draupnir, tienen guerreros.

-¿Quieres guerreros? -Preguntó Hjörtur visiblemente asombrado.

-Carezco de soldados suficientes para ser una fuerza a temer. Nuestra población es apenas la mitad de la que ustedes poseen. Si nos dan guerreros disciplinados y listos para la guerra, nosotros los proveeremos de armaduras, caballos y armas para combatir. -Eyvindur añadió: -No los consideraré como mercenarios, nos les pagaré por sus servicios bélicos pero al final del conflicto, tampoco les pediremos las armas de vuelta. Serán de ellos, así como también los beneficios que obtengan de sus tradicionales saqueos. Aunque como seré su rey, pediré la habitual tercera parte del botín que se le suele conceder al líder del clan. -Hjörtur y Karnilla se miraron azorados, se dijeron algo en un norn veloz. Seguro era algo como que Hagen le había instruido bien.

-Draupnir y guerreros, me parece que de eso tenemos suficiente -dijo Hjörtur mirando a su amada.

Karnilla tenía la boca tensa. Parecía que algo de lo que Eyvindur había dicho no le había agradado en lo más mínimo, pero fuera lo que fuera, se lo calló y no se negó.

-Si tú obtienes la ganancia de la guerra, ¿en qué me beneficio yo?

-Yo auspiciaría el entrenamiento de éstos guerreros, y piensa que cuando regresen a tu reino, tendrás soldados entrenados y armados a tu entera disposición.

-Creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo -dijo Karnilla asintiendo. -Haré que preparen los papeles. Como sé que aún extenderán su estancia en mi reino, tendremos tiempo de sobra para revisarlos y ultimar cualquier detalle. -Los tres hombres asintieron. -Ahora, ¿podrían permitirnos a Eyvindur y a mi hablar un momento a solas? -Pidió.

-Por aquí, Svadilfari -le indicó Hjörtur al elfo oscuro la salida. -Mi madre, a nombre de mi primo, me hizo llegar un cargamento de vino vanir. Sabe que Eyvindur es afecto a nuestro alcohol y ella desea…. -su voz se apagó conforme las puertas cerraron.

Eyvindur acomodó con una mano el velo sobre su rostro, estaba acalorado pero no hizo ademán de quitárselo.

-¿De qué deseas hablar? -Preguntó acomodando sus manos sobre su regazo. Karnilla tenía las suyas en su vientre voluminoso.

Hagen y Karnilla se habían encontrado el día anterior. Él la enteró brevemente de que venía de Rovaniemi, a dónde había llevado a Eyvindur. Cuando se lo dijo tenía una sonrisa enorme y se le veía muy feliz.

-Hablemos de Hagen -dijo ella directa al punto. Eyvindur había olvidado que su amado no era el único norn que era sincero y carente de tacto. -Si has decidido que te vas a casar con Svadilfari, me gustaría que no sedujeras a mi hermano. Esta salida que han tenido es perjudicial para ambos, para ti porque contradices lo que ese velo dice sobre tu pureza como futuro consorte, y para él, porque nadie ahora lo verá en los nueve sino como tu amante. No sé qué acuerdo tengan Svadilfari y tú respecto a cómo serán sus nupcias, ni sé si él te vaya a consentir tenerlo como si fuese tu concubina; pero yo, como la hermana de Hagen, no puedo consentir que le lastimes.

-En ningún momento he tenido intención de lastimar a Hagen…

-Ya. Lo amas, lo sé, ya me lo dijiste en el pasado pero esperaba que fueras más sensato, que tú le impidieras acercarse. Cuando te vayas, le dejarás destrozado. Si antes se ha estado encerrando en su forma de dragón para no ser humano, está vez será peor.

-Creo que subestimas a Hagen, tiene un corazón fuerte y es más sabio de lo que crees.

-Más bien, lo conozco mejor de lo que tú lo haces.

-Eso lo dudo -dijo Eyvindur. La reclamación le había incomodado pero jamás se había dejado intimidar por nadie; por muy certeras que fueran algunas de sus palabras. -Lo que suceda entre Hagen y yo, es algo que tendremos que decidir nosotros dos, solos, sin nadie más.

-Pero nunca serán sólo ustedes dos, siempre estará tu pueblo de por medio y en el caso de Hagen, tarde o temprano se interpondrán sus deberes como príncipe. -Eyvindur frunció el ceño debajo del velo, ¿estaba diciendo lo que él creía entender? ¿Acaso tenía planes para casarlo? -Si has querido a mi hermano, si lo quieres aún, te pido que le dejes ahora. Que no alientes su amor, ni su deseo. Sé que Hagen te superará llegado su momento.

Eyvindur se puso inusitadamente en pie.

-No todos tenemos la fortuna de que nuestro esposo sea la persona que amamos -le recordó. Ella al igual que Thor, habían tenido aquella bendición.

Karnilla soltó un suspiro.

-Supongo que seguirás haciendo lo que te plazca. -Tampoco es cómo si él le hubiera estado pidiendo permiso.

.

.

Loki onduló las caderas luchando por seguirle el ritmo a las embestidas de Thor. Lo tenía montado sobre su regazo, con su piel azul perlada de sudor. Thor sentía que se hundía profundamente en el cuerpo de su amado, Loki lo tomaba con facilidad balanceándose sobre él colmando sus sentidos, pero cada vez estaba más fatigado. El sudor le corría por el rostro hasta la barbilla.

-¿Quieres parar? –Le preguntó Thor.

-No, casi llegas –le respondió apretándolo dentro de sí. Thor lo agarró por la cintura y lo encomió a continuar acoplados juntos. Su orgasmo a punto. Con un gemido se corrió dentro de Loki.

Su amado colapsó a su lado sin elegancia alguna. Loki estaba tumbado boca arriba respirando fatigoso. El otoño ya comenzaba, el clima empezaba a templarse. Yacer juntos sería más y más agradable. Thor lo atrajo a él sin que hubiera protestas, le buscó la boca y lo besó entre sonrisas satisfechas.

-¿Mío? –Le preguntó a Loki. Una pregunta que tiempo atrás hubiera hecho que Loki saliera huyendo no solo de la cama, sino también del reino. Una pregunta que era sinónimo de oscuridad para Thor.

–Me asfixias –le dijo aunque Thor no lo estaba apretando fuerte. Lo soltó pero fue para acomodarse entre sus piernas. –Estoy sofocado, si vas a follarme de nuevo hazlo, pero no me cubras con tu cuerpo que este calor va a matarme.

Thor se rió por el ofrecimiento tan libremente entregado. Con su pulgar presionó entre las piernas de Loki. Durante su última visita a Valacirca, Thor les había comprado un montón de aceites destinados al placer en la cama. La abertura de su amado estaba resbalosa y dilatada, pero Thor ya había culminado y no quería dejar a Loki a medias. Se inclinó sobre él. Notó que Loki levantaba la cabeza y lo escuchó susurrar suavemente un "sí" conforme su polla desaparecía dentro de la boca de Thor.

Lo hacían cada día. A veces tenían encuentros apresurados mientras sus hijos estaban en sus lecciones o mientras tomaban la siesta. Pero también se buscaban mutuamente durante sus noches para amarse hasta el paroxismo y caer rendidos uno junto al otro. Sus reyertas previas se solventaron en gran medida entre las sábanas.

No les preocupaba engendrar otro hijo. Ni siquiera llegaron a considerar sellar parte de la magia de Loki. Thor, que lo comprendía mejor que nunca, sabía de sobra que solicitarle algo así a su amado sería una afrenta gravísima. Además lo solucionaron de otra forma. Karnilla les había obsequiado con un barril de su poción para inhibirles la fertilidad. Los dos se la tomaban del diario, aunque teóricamente bastaría con que Thor lo hiciera, nunca se era demasiado precavido con estos menesteres. Los foreldrar eran demasiado fértiles.

Loki le enterró los dedos entre el cabello a Thor, como si quisiera frenarlo de seguir adelante, como si fuera su único asidero para no desfallecer; apretó las piernas en torno a Thor y sucumbió al éxtasis, un orgasmo silencioso. Después se quedó dormido sin más.

Su amado se esforzaba en cumplir todo cuanto le había ofrecido; y Thor descubrió una felicidad sencilla. Tenía la familia numerosa que siempre había anhelado, aunque ahora se percataba de que ese sueño suyo era incompatible con ser rey de Asgard. Pero cuando rememoraba el hogar y todo lo que perdió lo hacía cada vez con menos nostalgia.

Despertó a Loki al cabo de poco, sacudiéndolo un poco y murmurándole lo mucho que lo deseaba. Loki separó las piernas para él, se dejó poseer de nuevo. Le ofrendó su amor a Thor sin dudarlo, había prometido nunca negarse.

.

Ari les llevaba la casa pues Héroïque pasaba poco tiempo en Thrúndheim, la presencia de Velaryon la hacía huir; y al parecer la admiración que levantaba en Valacirca la tenía embelesada, al menos por el momento. No les faltaba dinero. Loki tenía ingresos como príncipe de Jötunheim, un poco escasos; y otros por ser lord de Cuenca de las Rosas en Vanaheim, el cual venía con un sustancioso monopolio de gladiolas. A Thor le hubiera correspondido un salario vitalicio por ser general de los ulfhednar, un estipendio por ser príncipe heredero y varias rentas de vastas extensiones de tierra en el reino dorado. Sin embargo Odín le había revocado todo al exiliarlo. Las cuentas del hogar las pagaba Loki, hasta el día en que Karnilla les mandó por fin sus títulos de lores norn.

"¿De los gigantes de Thrúndheim? El embarazo le ha perdido el seso, ¿de dónde sacó semejante título?" Inquirió Loki indignadísimo. Pero Thor había reído y lo había besado para aplacarlo.

Cuando Odín se enteró, le devolvió a Thor sus ingresos por ser príncipe heredero, como diciendo tácitamente que su hijo no iba a mendigarle nada a la reina norn. El demás dinero, las rentas y el salario de general, seguía congelado en Asgard pero Ari averiguó que Odín no se lo embolsaba, sino que lo estaba destinando a un fideicomiso para Magni.

Así que, ahora tenían una veintena de siervos, incluido un cocinero vanir que prácticamente vivía en las cocinas. Las caballerizas alojaban a Tanngrijos y Tanngrisner, y los ponys de los niños, pero también a una docena de nuevos corceles que Thor se compró en Valacirca.

Y por supuesto, estaba la guardia. Conformada inicialmente por Ertan, Tristán, Rongbard, Gellir y Geirolf; de pronto se vio engrosada por miembros del ejército aesir, veteranos que deseaban seguir a su dios del trueno en la aventura que ahora ideaba; y un montón de novatos que deseaban forjarse bajo su mando. Tenían cincuenta hombres bajo su mando. Thor no había querido recibirlos porque en Nornheim no estaban en guerra, no tenían injerencia política y porque no quería confundirlos respecto a su rol en el destierro. Pero estos lo que querían era entrenamiento más que combatir en batallas reales. Cuando Dalr, hijo de Dregni y escudero se apersonó con una recomendación de Sif, Thor tuvo que ceder. Por cierto vivían en Valacirca, Loki no quería a un montón de ases recién llegados, algunos emparentados con nobles aesir, residiendo en su hogar.

Loki, por su parte, tenía su red de espías que Ari coordinaba, la cual era bastante cara. Un solo espía costaba lo que diez de los soldados de Thor. Su amo se escribía con Hanne, con Hildetand, Skadi y con Hagbard mediante cartas embrujadas que sólo revelaban su verdadero contenido ante el destinario. Ante todo intercambiaban noticias. Por cierto, Hanne ya había empezado a hablar de matrimonios acordados. Quería comprometer a Thrud y a Nari con los hijos de Lady Helle. A Magni y a Hërin no, estaban en la mira de Odín y Hanne no osaría entrometerse en sus designios. Loki le dijo que lo hablarían más tarde, en unos veinte años.

Ertan y Ari descubrieron que la demarcación territorial que Karnilla les concedió a sus amos era más amplia de lo que pensaban. Thrúndheim no tenía una ciudad propiamente, aunque además de la residencia de la princesa Lara, ya se estaba proyectando otra para Héroïque y una más que sería el cuartel general de la compañía de Thor. Además de eso dentro de sus límites había algunas granjas, dieciocho, Gellir y Geirolf fueron enviados a censarlas. Ari recordaba bien la cara que pusieron Thor y Loki cuando un día un grupo de granjeros se apersonó durante su almuerzo para pedirles justicia. Querían que resolvieran un conflicto entre ellos, una cuestión de deudas sin pagar y de intereses excesivos. Aparentemente Karnilla les había mandado decir que ahora dependían de sus nuevos lores y que no le dieran la murga en Valacirca. Fue la primer audiencia pública que celebraron dentro Thrúndheim, pero seguramente no sería la última.

Así la vida prosperaba, sus amos estaban ocupados y felices. Los niños parecían adaptarse y comprender por fin quiénes eran sus padres y que destino les esperaba.

.

La jornada de Thor comenzaba a las seis de la mañana cuando se arrancaba de la cama que compartía con Loki, no sin antes besarlo y acariciarlo mientras seguía dormido. Su amado no se espabilaba pero le respondía lánguidamente entre sueños. Era bellísimo de esa manera, con su cabello regado en la almohada y sus facciones relajadas por el sueño.

Sus soldados llegaban desde Valacirca, seguro que salían de allá a eso de las cinco de la mañana, pero Thor no les iba a dar concesiones. Comenzaban el entrenamiento tal como harían si estuvieran en Valaskialf. Thor era duro con todos ellos, principalmente con su escudero, Dalr.

A las ocho se les unía Magni. Su hijo había estado bajo la instrucción de Sif mientras él era un cuerpo sin alma. Ahora Thor descubría que tenía más habilidades de las que esperaba. Magni era disciplinado, tenaz, no se quejaba cuando algo le dolía y, había que decirlo, tenía talento nato, después de todo era del linaje de Bor. Leidolf le había enseñado a cabalgar y a adiestrar a sus perros, al menos algo bueno entre la sarta de basura que le metió en la cabeza. Magni aún miraba con algo de recelo a Loki y no parecía encariñado con los gemelos. Por el lado positivo adoraba a Nari y a Hërin.

Ese día Thor le pasó la espada roma a Magni, había encargado varias de distintos estilos de esgrima, pero hechas a la medida de su hijo. La lección sería con espada para una mano. A Thor le iban más las espadas a dos manos, como Crepúsculo. En esta técnica Fandral era el mejor. Thor apartó el pensamiento de su amigo fallecido, sin poder evitar que ojalá le hubiera hecho un hijo a Helle, así tendrían al menos alguien que le sucediera.

Magni sostuvo el arma con cuidado esperando a recibir instrucciones de su padre. Thor le corrigió la postura y le indicó algunos lances sencillos. Magni llevaba días hablando de acudir a un reñidero para ver cómo se batían los norn. Thor le había prometido que así lo harían cuando hubiera una pelea interesante. Y por interesante quería decir: la más inocua posible. Sabía que los norn a veces se mataban en la arena de combate y no deseaba que Magni viera la muerte de frente tan pronto.

Thor tomó una espada para sí mismo y comenzó a practicar con su hijo. Allá en Asgard, Magni tuvo una ceremonia en la que Odín en persona le encomendó el mando de una unidad del ejército. Era algo figurativo, nadie esperaba que a su edad, Magni comandara. Pero era un ritual por el que los príncipes aesir pasaban. Thor recibió el mando de su primera unidad a los seis años. Como fuera, algunos de sus soldados estuvieron presentes ese día y ahora llamaban a Magni: "capitán", cuando se dirigían a él.

Thor dio por terminada la práctica a tiempo para el almuerzo. Magni terminó cubierto de fango y con algunos moretones. Loki apareció llevando de la mano a Nari y a Hërin. Iban empapados, seguro estuvieron en la piscina. La compañía de Thor estaba recogiendo sus armas pero al ver aparecer a Loki dejaron de lado su labor para saludarlo presentando armas. Loki les devolvió el saludo con un gesto sencillo. Los hombres empezaron a dispersarse.

-Salud a mi esposo –le dijo Loki a Thor. -¿Querrán practicar con nosotros? –Les preguntó a ambos.

Thor se puso a jugar con Hërin y Nari, nada serio, con espadas de madera. Nari se dedicaba más a corretear en derredor pegando gritos de ánimo, mientras que Hërin posaba más que combatir de verdad.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que aprendí hoy? –Le preguntó Magni a Loki acercándosele casi retador. Seguramente Leidolf le había dicho que un buen aesir le daba caza a los jötun.

Thor le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que le valió un golpe de la espada de madera de Hërin en el brazo.

-Perdóname papá –le dijo Hërin mientras Nari corría a defender a Thor.

-Enséñame –consintió Loki sonriéndole a Magni con interés. El mayor de sus hijos tomó su espada para una mano y le mostró a Loki algunos movimientos. Loki lo seguía con interés. –Eres excelente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No eres espadachín.

-Sé luchar, puede reconocer el talento cuando lo veo. Hagen me contó que se hizo con un discípulo –el dragón lo hizo sin parar de maldecir al criajo en cuestión y planteando la posibilidad de que Agneir tuviera una muerte prematura.

-¿Lo tiene? –Inquirió Magni bajando su espada.

-Quizás te gustaría practicar con él. Es algo mayor que tú pero mi instinto me dice que podría ser enriquecedor. Podríamos invitarlo –Magni se entusiasmó. A últimas fechas, cuando Magni se portaba hoscamente con Loki, éste parecía que le enseñaba un señuelo de algo que podría gustarle y el niño picaba cada vez.

-Claro. Envía por él. –Una buena razón que Thor había descubierto para educar a sus hijos lejos de Valaskialf, era que tanto Loki como él encontraban a los tres mayores bastante mandones. –Es decir, apreciaría mucho que concertaras una práctica Loki. –Magni lo llamaba por su nombre, Loki no esperaba que le diera el título de "papá" o similares.

-Tienes rasguños en los brazos –se percató Loki. -¿Quieres que te los cure?

-No –Magni se apartó. –Mi tío solía decir que las heridas son las medallas de los guerreros.

-Tu padre me deja curarlo.

-Sí pero eres su esposo, es tu deber.

Magni dijo que estaba sediento y se fue a buscar algo de beber. Al menos no se puso a mangonear a Loki como si fuera un siervo.

Thor traía bajo los brazos a Nari y a Hërin. Empezaba a hacer calor. Tendrían que revisar como estaban los gemelos. En verdad un día los hallarían convertidos en pequeños charquitos.

-Esposo –le dijo Loki como si fueran sólo una pareja más de tantas que había en ese reino. –El almuerzo será servido en el primer patio, está más fresco, convidé a Hagen y a nuestros invitados elfos a unírsenos –aunque rara vez les veían ni un pelo a Hagen y a Eyvindur. No es que estuvieran ocultándose de ellos, de hecho Thor había presenciado el momento en el que, después de su fuga juntos, Eyvindur pretendió volver a ataviarse con el velo que su condición de casadero le obligaba a usar. Hagen se lo había retirado del rostro con una frase que hizo a Eyvindur ruborizarse y que Thor no captó pues fue dicha en élfico. Eyvindur dejó de usar el velo después de eso. Se suponía que su visita por esos lares sería corta, pero llevaba una semana ahí y no se le veía prisa en partir.

.

El discípulo de Hagen se llamaba Agneir. Era el equivalente a un príncipe norn, nieto del señor de los zorros de Vantaa. Era un adolescente alto, de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, ostentaba las enseñas propias de su dignidad, una akinake al cinto, el emblema de su clan bordado en la túnica. Magni se lamentó de inmediato no llevar su propia akinake pero su padre no le permitía entrenar con armas afiladas.

Agneir le saludó sin reverenciarlo como Magni estaba acostumbrado. Tanto Thor como Hagen se desentendieron momentáneamente de ellos.

-Me dicen que Hagen te entrena –lo abordó Magni con la confianza adquirida en su último año de vida, al lado de Thor pero sobre todo de Odín.

-No, hace poco que me aceptó como discípulo, no me ha enseñado nada excepto a cortejar elfos –dijo Agneir y se rió de su propia broma.

-Mi padre Thor me instruye cada día y antes de él estudié con Sif, ¿conoces a la diosa Sif?

-La de largas piernas y melena castaña, he oído hablar de ella. –Magni no entendía bien la manera de hablar de Agneir.

-¿Sabes pelear? Puedo enseñarte algunas cosas.

-Puedes –repuso Agneir con simpleza. –Estuve en la guerra de Oxater, luché contra el mismísimo Hagen. –Magni soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Pero si son enemigos, ¿cómo es que ahora es tu maestro?

-Un revés de la fortuna. Lo entenderás algún día, aún eres muy niño. –Magni frunció el ceño, iba a exigir una disculpa pero aquí venían los mayores. Magni disfrutaba de las lecciones, aún de las que Velaryon les daba sobre historia de Asgard, pero por encima de todo observaba a su padre, su modo de mover las manos, de mirar, el tono y timbre de su voz. Se irguió con su tierna estatura imitando la postura de Thor, con una mano sobre el pomo de su espada roma y actitud desenfadada.

Agneir estaba ocupado mirando en derredor. Entrenaban en el patio de armas cerca de las caballerizas. Su padre estaba proyectando una arena de combate en forma y una armería decente.

-Es un vago, espero que Magni le haga morder el polvo –dijo Hagen. Agneir no se inmutó ante el epíteto. A Magni le dolería en el alma que su padre dijera eso de él. –Cómo me fastidie demasiado arrojaré su cadáver en un pozo.

-Viejo, quizás yo arroje tu cadáver a los perros y después consolaré al tierno Eyv… -Agneir recibió una colleja. Hagen le pasó una espada de madera y le indicó que le diera su akinake.

Thor dirigió la práctica. Ese día tenían espadas para dos manos que permitían lances más lentos pero fuertes. Thor les fue corrigiendo mientras repetían maniobras una y otra vez. Agneir no era el discípulo más dedicado. Para cuando les permitieron practicar uno con el otro, Magni deseaba más que nada vencerlo.

La desventaja de ser hijo de Thor es que se llama demasiado la atención. No sólo Hagen y Thor los observaban, sino que los soldados que entrenaban alrededor de ellos igual habían dejado de lado lo que hacían para observarlos. Agneir no había dicho mentiras acerca de que sabía pelear. Al final derrotó a Magni pero le costó un enorme esfuerzo. Los dos acabaron jadeando agotados, los brazos cubiertos de moretones. Agneir se estaba sujetando una muñeca pues Magni le había atizado un fuerte golpe en ella.

-Creo que me la rompió –se quejó yendo a Hagen. Estaba muy sorprendido pero en vez de molestarse por ello le dijo a Magni: –eres fuerte, podemos ser amigos aunque seas un niño.

Velaryon le vendó la muñeca a Agneir. El chico se quedaría para comer con la familia real. Magni, una vez con ropas limpias aunque sin bañarse, se ocupó de mostrarle el jardín alrededor de la casa. Agneir se creía muy mayor pero acabó jugando con los perros de Magni como cualquier niño. Les lanzaban la pelota, halaban de los juguetes de cuerda trenzada de los perros y les rascaban como si tal. Agneir no sabía cazar. Para cazar hay que tener familiares que te enseñen y compañeros que vayan contigo y Agneir no tenía. Magni se entretuvo hablándole del coto de caza de su abuelo Odín, allá en la lejana Asgard. Cuando fue el turno de Agneir este le contó que había vagado muchísimo por el reino, desde Vantaa a Egilsstadir, luego a Sjakkmatt, luego a Valacirca, a Rovaniemi y de vuelta a Valacirca. Su abuelo lo cuidaba pero el honorable Artabazo lo dejaba en manos de los líderes de los clanes que eran grandes guerreros pero pésimos tutores.

-Yo igual –le dijo Magni. –Viví con mi tío, luego con la diosa Idûnne, luego con mi abuelo y ahora estoy aquí.

-Este reino es el mejor amigo Magni. Tenemos las mejores mujeres, el mejor vino y los hombres más valerosos.

-¡Los aesir son los más valerosos!

-Vale, que sea un empate –Magni sonrió encantado con su nuevo amigo.

De pronto Agneir alzó la mirada y descubrió una enorme telaraña tejida en el árbol bajo el cual se habían refugiado. Hizo un "ohh" entre azorado y juguetón. Se puso de pie y estiró la mano para rozar la telaraña provocando a la araña a asomarse. Magni se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando Agneir pescó una araña de patas largas y panza rojiza sujetándola con habilidad. La bajó y se la mostró a Magni. Agneir la sostenía entre dos dedos. La araña movía las patas emitiendo un sonido bajo.

-Hagen dice que Thor tiene un escudero llamado Dalr, deberíamos mostrársela. Es una silbadora –le explicó a Magni que miraba la araña entre fascinado y aterrado. –Aquí, cuando nos hacemos mayores dejamos que una de estas nos ande por el brazo y nos muerda para demostrar nuestro valor –le explicó a Magni. –Duele muchísimo como si te quemaras, se te hace una pústula que supura pus por días. Muchos se revuelcan por el suelo de dolor –le dijo con tal tono que Magni puso ojos como platos. Agneir se echó a reír. –Hay que retar a ese Dalr a que se deje picar. A ver si es un hombre de verdad.

Magni sentía cierto alivio de que no quisiera que él hiciera ese ritual.

-¿Y si te dice que te dejes picar también?

-Lo haría –dijo Agneir, muy norn. –Te diría que igual lo intentaras a ver cuál de los tres aguanta más picaduras, pero quizás tu padre se enoje y me eche de tu casa.

-No me quejaría –saltó Magni sin pensarlo. –Puedo aguantar tanto como Dalr o como tú.

Los siervos pasaron llevando la comida para disponer de ella en manteles colocados sobre el pasto, ahí mismo en el jardín.

-No –dijo Agneir. –Tengo una mejor idea, se la pondré a Hagen en su vino.

Magni vio a Loki salir de la casa, iba junto a su padre el cual sostenía a los dos bebés azules.

-Dámela –le pidió a Agneir el cual no chistó. Le enseñó a sujetarla de manera que no pudiera picarle los dedos.

Fueron hacía los adultos, con Magni escondiendo el bicho tras su espalda. Se la iba a dejar a Loki cerca de un pie. El jötun no llevaba zapatos, no solía usarlos.

-¡Magni! –Hërin le hizo señas de que se sentara junto a él. Los adultos quedaron todos de un lado del mantel y los niños, que incluían a Agneir del otro. A Magni se le resbaló la araña silbadora, se puso a buscarla entre el pasto pero la perdió de vista. No pudo decirle a Agneir que le ayudara a encontrarla porque su nuevo amigo estaba saludando al rey elfo y no prestaba atención a nada más. Magni quedó sentado junto a Hërin y Nari. Thor había acomodado a los gemelos cerca también, podían sentarse bien y de hecho, dejaban que la bebé, más lista que su hermano, probara la comida por sí misma. Algo que a ella le encantaba hacer.

Hubo frutas enfriadas en hielo para los niños y un guiso de pato con almendras. Los adultos comían lo mismo, pero con los habituales platillos condimentados de los norn y vino. Magni vio que Hagen y Agneir comían guindillas picantes como si fueran dulces. Ni siquiera su padre podía comérselas así sin ponerse todo rojo.

La bebé tenía una pila de fresas ante ella, las agarraba y las chupaba hasta sacarles jugo, su padre se reía cada vez acariciándole el cabello. El otro gemelo, más pasivo recibía cucharadas de un potaje de vegetales que Thor le estaba ayudando a comer.

Magni buscó la araña con la mirada mientras comía pero estaba definitivamente perdida, lo más seguro es que se volvería a subir a un árbol. Después le diría a Agneir que cazaran otra. Su nuevo amigo no le prestaba atención, estaba metido en la conversación de los adultos comportándose muy formal y serio.

-Magni, vamos a jugar –le dijo Hërin en cuanto acabó de comer. Nari igual quería ir con ellos. Se pusieron de pie los tres a la vez.

De pronto Loki habló:

-¿Qué es lo que tiene Thrud en la mano? –Lo dijo con una voz tan gélida que a Magni le dieron escalofríos.

Los adultos dejaron de reír y Hagen saltó de inmediato. Magni vio que la bebé, tan feliz como lo que más, tenía la araña silbadora entre su mano y se la llevaba a la boca. Hagen se la arrancó de un manotazo pero no fue a tiempo. La bebé pegó un alarido y empezó a llorar a todo pulmón.

Thor la alzó en brazos de inmediato. Magni jamás había visto a su padre tan mortificado como en ese momento. Se quedó parado viendo en qué había acabado todo. Con Hagen explicándoles que clase de araña era esa, con Loki usando su magia para curar a Thrud. A la bebé se le hinchó el labio en un santiamén, mientras gritaba dolorida, tenía otra picadura en su mano. Su padre y Loki la entraron en la casa, con Hërin y Nari siguiéndolos, preguntando si Thrud se iba a morir. Hagen izó al gemelo menor, Loki se lo había encomendado. Modi lloraba, seguramente porque Thrud lo había asustado con sus gritos. El dragón lo consoló hasta que consiguió calmarlo y entonces lo puso con cuidado en brazos del rey elfo.

Agneir volteó a mirar a Magni espantado y avergonzado a la vez. Magni no pudo sostenerle la mirada, se alejó corriendo de ahí, seguro pensaba que lo había hecho a propósito.

.

-Alteza Thor –le habló Ari. Estaba recostado en su lecho, tenía a Thrud en brazos. Le estaba dando el biberón mientras Loki se ocupaba de acostar a Nari y a Hërin. Modi ya hacía rato que se había dormido bajo los cuidados de Ásta. Loki quiso que conservaran a Thrud con ellos esa noche, ya la había curado, no le iban a quedar cicatrices y seguramente no recordaría el incidente más adelante. Les había metido un buen susto. Hagen dijo que la araña que la mordió, era venenosa, y que para el tamaño de Thrud el piquete podría haber sido letal. Suerte de contar con un foreldrar en casa. –Magni solicita audiencia contigo –le informó Ari.

-Audiencia –repitió. –Que pase –la formalidad de su hijo mayor a veces lo entretenía y otras lo intrigaba, esta vez fue lo segundo.

Nari y Hërin habían corrido tras ellos armando jaleo mientras que Modi quedaba atrás llorando por su gemela. Magni se abstuvo de acercarse pero ahora estaba ahí.

Magni entró casi a paso marcial, se detuvo junto a Thor, que estaba sentado en el sofá de la estancia con la bebé. Ari los dejó a solas, su secretario que hacía de mayordomo era muy discreto. Thor le sonrió a Magni alentándolo a hablar.

-Alteza padre –le dijo Magni muy formal. –Tengo que confesar algo –su voz se hizo algo más bajita, parecía incapaz de mirar a Thor de frente.

Magni se lanzó a contarle una historia acerca de él encontrando la araña y llevándola a donde estaban comiendo. Su hijo le repitió muchas veces que no pretendía que picara a Thrud. No quería lastimarla.

-¿Pero entonces porqué la llevaste a nosotros? –Thor no esperaba que sus hijos tuvieran una madurez increíble, ni que fueran juiciosos y sosegados. Por las nornas, eran hijos de Loki y suyos. Sin embargo, no estaba a favor de la crueldad. Cuando se es aesir es fácil dejar de distinguir el límite entre el valor y la bravuconería.

-Loki –respondió Magni en un tono tan bajito que Thor por poco y no lo oyó. Suspiró y Magni alzó la mirada aguantando las lágrimas. -¿Estás decepcionado?

Loki hacía esfuerzos por ganarse a Magni que se estrellaban contra la indiferencia del pequeño. Thor le había explicado a su hijo, la razón por la cual estaban en ese reino en términos de: para mantener a nuestra familia unida y a salvo. No habló de destierro, riñas, repudio y ni por asomo mencionaría la palabra "bastardos" pero ahora se percataba de que para Magni los causantes de que no pudieran volver al reino eterno eran Loki y los gemelos. Su familia eran Frigga, Odín, Nari, Hërin y Thor; nada más.

-Estoy apenado – respondió Thor. –No querías hacerle daño a Thrud, pero querías lastimar a Loki.

-Agneir dijo que los hombres de verdad soportan que los piquen aunque duela. –Magni se calló de golpe como percatándose de que había inmiscuido a su amigo en el problema.

-¿Querías poner a prueba a Loki? Te aseguro que es más valiente que nadie que conozca. Un día te contaré algunas de sus hazañas y entenderás un poco más. De mientras, te digo que ha luchado con demonios, con otros jötun, contra Hagen en forma de dragón; y los derrotó a todos. Una pequeña araña no le daría miedo.

-Padre, lo lamento, por favor no se lo digas, no quiero que se enoje conmigo. –Thor no pensaba decírselo, por no causar un problema entre su hijo y su consorte, pero conociendo a Loki seguro que acabaría deduciendo todo.

–Acércate –le indicó Thor. Magni así lo hizo. -Sostenla –le indicó a Magni. Su hijo mayor tendió los brazos hacía la bebé, la cargó con algo de torpeza. Thrud lo observó fijamente como hacía con las personas que no conocía. A su vez Magni miraba a Thrud como si lo hiciera por primera vez. –Hoy sufrió un gran dolor que podría haberse evitado. Siempre rehúyes a los gemelos a pesar de ser tus hermanos y llevar tu misma sangre. Tú serás su hermano mayor, igual que lo eres para Hërin y para Nari. ¿Puedes protegerlos también como a tus otros hermanos? -No le podía exigir que los amara pero esto sí. Thor reconocía en Magni el mismo anhelo de heroísmo que él tenía. -¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Sí padre –respondió Magni.

–Te arrepientes de lo que te proponías y has venido a confesármelo, pero aun así tendrás un castigo. Hijo, debes aprender que nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias, aun las que no hacemos adrede. –Thor recobró a Thrud de brazos de Magni, quien se la pasó con sumo cuidado. Thrud se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Thor, satisfecha y amodorrada. -Ve ya a dormir, mañana te espera un largo día. Agneir y tú se ocuparan de las arañas silbadoras del jardín. –Magni se retiró mientras Thor lo veía.

Una vez cuando era niño, arrancó las flores del jardín privado de Valaskialf porque lo pensó divertido. Frigga se enfadó por lo que había hecho y le había castigado haciendo que ayudara al jardinero a plantar nuevamente todo. Siempre recordaba aquel castigo, por encima de los de su padre. Y vaya que Odín le había castigado cuando era menor, aún lo seguía haciendo.

.

Loki estaba tallando un leding. Aunque sería más preciso decir tejer que tallar. Creó una capa de hielo, la embrujó usando palabras precisas y cuidadosas para que jamás se derritiera y luego volvió a empezar. Los leding que hizo para Hërin y Nari tenían cinco mil quinientas capas. Se había percatado de que si Thrud hubiese tenido uno antes, el veneno de la araña silbadora no la habría quemado. Ese día decidió que si iban a vivir en un reino lleno de criaturas ponzoñosas debía proteger a sus hijos. Le había dado ya a Eyvindur y a Svadilfari los leding de Hërin y Nari para que los embrujaran, aprovechando que no parecían tener ganas de irse de Nornheim pronto. Entretanto el procuraría terminar los de los gemelos. Después le pediría a Karnilla e inclusive a Thor que emplearan el seidh que tenían para darle hechizos protectores a los leding de sus pequeños.

A Thor le gustó mucho la idea, lo había besado con ternura cuando lo halló en su alcoba con la pequeña piedra azul flotando entre sus manos, trabajando con concentración.

"¿Harás uno para Magni?" Le preguntó Thor.

Loki no supo qué responder. Antes le dio un leding de fuego a Magni, hecho con un fuego sagrado extraído de su corazón. Odín se lo quitó y ahora lo tenía. Podía usarlo para rastrear a Loki y para saber si estaba vivo. Loki odiaba pensar en ello. A veces deseaba mandar a Magni a Asgard donde estaría más feliz, con sus abuelos. Pero no podía. Cedérselo a Odín le causaría problemas. Loki sabía, Ari le contó todo, que el viejo monarca deseaba imponer a Magni como heredero al trono adelantándolo en la línea de sucesión a Hërin. Y además, ahora era un niño pero un día crecería para convertirse en un poderoso guerrero. Loki no lo quería como enemigo. Si muriera… los pensamientos de Loki se frenaron de ir en esa dirección. Ni siquiera podía concebirlo, porque no podía lastimar a Thor así.

Dejó de lado lo que hacía para enjugarse la frente. Hacía demasiado calor. Demasiado. El día estaba nublado pero eso, lejos de refrescar la temperatura, empeoraba todo con un bochorno que parecía invadir su casa a través de las ventanas. Llegó a un punto en el que le fue imposible a Loki concentrarse en la tarea que realizaba.

Salió de su alcoba. Las horas parecían que se arrastraban lentamente, le hacía preguntarse si era obra de Eyvindur y su magia de tiempo plagando todo Thrúndheim.

Intentó responder su correspondencia que cada día alcanzaba alturas inconcebibles. Tenía demasiadas cosas en mente.

"El Padre de Todo parece más envejecido, se le ve preocupado a pesar de que gobierna con mano firme y en las audiencias públicas se muestra tan implacable como antaño" leyó. Pero no podía dilucidar qué era lo que inquietaba al viejo, quizás tan sólo fuera añoranza. ¿No adoraba a Thor y a Magni por encima de todo?

-Alteza, estás distraído –le dijo la voz de Ari. No había notado el momento en que llegó ahí. Loki se llevó la mano a la frente perlada de sudor. Llevaba puestos solo pantalones y una sobreveste sencilla y aun así estaba tan acalorado. Ari le tendió vino que Loki sintió tibio en su boca. Lo apartó con desagrado. –Velaryon te pide audiencia. –Loki se negó. Prefería que Thor tratara con el maestre, él no tenía la vena piadosa necesaria para ello. –Dice que Hërin se duerme en las lecciones, te pide permiso para instruirlo en otros temas más variados –le contó Ari.

-Dile que sí –consintió Loki sin molestarse en indagar cuáles serían esos temas.

Si Hërin tuviera magia, Loki sería su maestro. A veces le mostraba a Nari como conjurar pequeñas luces, a hacerlas danzar entre sus manos o cambiar de color. Cosas que parecían juegos pero que eran pequeñas prácticas para controlar su seidh. Su hija era muy dedicada, se concentraba y lo intentaba una y otra vez hasta conseguir lo que Loki le pedía. Era la más paciente de todos. Por cierto, había dejado de llamarlo "papá" y le decía "mamil" igual que Hërin.

-Loki –Ásta se asomó en la estancia. Tenía un grupito de siervas que la ayudaban a atender a sus niños. –Los gemelos están demasiado…

-Acalorados –dijo Loki y se fue con ella.

Enfriar la alcoba de sus niños le fue fácil. Había humedad en el ambiente con la cual trabajar. Se quedó con ellos a hacer la siesta y tuvo sueños brumosos, una secuencia que se repetía una y otra vez con un final que le atormentaba pero que no lograba cambiar a pesar de que sabía que estaba soñando. Se despertó pegajoso y enfadado. Dejó a Modi y a Thrud y salió de ahí.

-Mamil –aquí venía Hërin corriendo, arrojándose sobre él. A veces Hërin irrumpía cuando tenía audiencias o cuando estaba trabajando en su despacho. Le gustaba acercarse a él paso a pasito como si al moverse despacio Loki no pudiera notarlo. Y entonces se subía sobre sus piernas y se quedaba callado y casi sin moverse en un principio. Loki lo dejaba estar con una sonrisa bailando en su boca. Su hijo se ponía inquieto poco a poco. Empezaba a curiosear en sus papeles y a hacerle preguntas. Hacía poco unos campesinos vinieron a quejarse de que sus vecinos les había cortado el suministro de agua. Aquellos alegaron que estaban construyendo una represa y que los afectados podían proveerse de sus pozos. Hërin, que se había aposentado en el regazo de su padre de pronto los interrumpió para preguntar:

"¿De quién es el agua?" Los campesinos habían callado con la pregunta del príncipe. Loki sonrió y le apoyó.

"Sí, ¿de quién?" Inquirió.

"Pues de todos, mis lores" respondieron.

"Entonces que compartan" dijo Hërin, y esa fue la sentencia oficial.

-Mamil, ¿estás enojado? –Le preguntó Hërin. Pero lo que pronunció fue: Mamil, ¿ertu reiður?

-No, estoy… -a Loki le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que Hërin lo había abordado en norn. Porque claro era el idioma predominante que escuchaba. –Undrandi, hinya –le respondió mezclando el norn y el élfico por ver si Hërin lo comprendía, le dijo que estaba "sorprendido" y lo llamó "mi hijo", en una variante afectuosa. A Hërin se le iluminó la mirada, le tendió los brazos para que lo cargara y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Estás muy caliente papá, ¿no quieres venir a la alberca?

-Si salgo me derretiré –Hërin puso cara asustada.

-Entonces yo haré hielo, mucho hielo y luego te haré de nuevo.

-¿Cómo un hombre de nieve?

-Sí, muy alto y así con tu cabello negro –mientras hablaba Hërin le iba tocando la cara como le gustaba hacer. Loki se echó atrás incómodo porque estaba sudoroso. Bajó a su hijo.

-¿Haz visto a tu padre?

-¿Ada? No, no lo he visto, no entrenó con Magni hoy –le contó Hërin.

Entonces fue que Loki se percató de que no había visto a Thor en todo el día. Hërin se fue brincando rumbo a las cocinas de la casa.

Loki cerró los ojos y buscó a Thor con sus pensamientos. Estando en el Nifflheim podía intuir su presencia todo el tiempo. Aquí, en Nornheim, no les pasaba así pero el vínculo que los unía, aunque había menguado en algo, no se había perdido.

-¿Dónde estás? –Le preguntó Loki y sintió que Thor le respondía.

"Aquí" Loki elevó la mirada. ¿Qué hacía Thor en el tejado de la casa?

.

Thor vio a Loki pasándose por encima del parapeto de la torre de guardia de su hogar y pisando con cuidado el tejado. Estaba vestido como un jötun. Lo que equivale a decir que no estaba vestido más que con un quitón corto. Thor no pudo evitar darle una buena hojeada a las largas piernas de su esposo conforme avanzaba hacia él.

Thor tenía el Mjölnir con él. Estaba sentado sobre el tejado con la diestra apoyada sobre el mango del martillo el cual igual descansaba sobre las tejas. Sus ojos brillaban en blanco pues aunque no parecía que estuviera realizando esfuerzo físico alguno, en realidad estaba ocupando todo el poder que poseía como dios del trueno.

-Me echaste en falta y quisiste verme –le dijo Thor adivinando un poco pero más bien leyendo los pensamientos de Loki. –Aquí me tienes amado, quéjate del clima.

-Thor, ¿te importaría cuidar de nuestros hijos mientras paso una temporada en Jötunheim? –Le inquirió Loki sentándose a su lado.

Thor se rió a pesar de que sabía que en el fondo aquello iba en serio. Sus iris volvieron a ser azules, interrumpiendo su concentración.

-Supuse que te molestaría pero decidí que no había otra opción.

-¿Supusiste? ¿Decidiste? –Loki alzó los ojos al cielo y vio las nubes más negras que nunca. -¿Tú hiciste esto? ¿Acaso no sabes que los días nublados sin viento que los refresque son aún más calurosos? Pensaste: a Loki le molesta el sol así que simplemente puedo cubrirlo –se metió con él con tono entre condescendiente y provocativo.

Thor aguantó la riña riéndose de él. Soltó el martillo y alcanzó a Loki por el cuello para atraerlo a él y besarlo.

-Cállate –le pidió Thor mientras le mordía los labios, recibió en respuesta una mordida más bien brusca. Soltó a Loki pero se estaba divirtiendo con su enfado. –Soy un dios de las tormentas, ¿piensas que no sé todo eso que acabas de decir?

-Entonces lo haces adrede para acalorarme.

-Para ver si te quitabas la ropa, creo que lo he conseguido –Loki negó y apartó a Thor por los hombros.

–Produjiste tanta humedad que ahora puedo hacer hielo, a ver qué tan pagado de ti mismo luces cuando te congele. -Thor volvió a carcajearse.

-Escúchame. Llamar una tormenta es sencillo pero no así manipular el clima de un lugar. La tormenta sería veloz en acudir, sacudiría la tierra con relámpagos y dejaría caer sobre nosotros una lluvia torrencial. Pero todo eso se disiparía bien pronto. En Asgard, en una ocasión hubo sequía en Harokim. Yo quise ayudarlos y atraje lluvias que duraron semanas enteras. Sin embargo el agua que cayó sobre Harokim, no cayó en otros sitios, les perjudiqué las cosechas a los de Gladsheim y Nidavelir. Madre, me explicó que no podía manipular así el clima, que esa clase de obra debía llevarse a cabo de a poco, con paciencia y empleando mi poder de manera constante y fluida. Jamás le tomé el truco al asunto.

-Y ahora vas a intentarlo. –Thor asintió apretando de nuevo el mango del Mjölnir, su mirada irradiando luz como si el relámpago retumbara dentro de él.

-No quiero ver cómo te sofocas en nuestro lecho, cómo evades mis abrazos. No quiero que Modi y Thrud se queden encerrados porque se abochornan. Mi deseo es que Thrúndheim tenga un clima más templado que Valacirca y las otras ciudades, quiero que estén cómodos aquí. –Loki asintió, era generoso de su parte pero no dejaba de traducirse en una tortura en ese mismo momento. –Me ha tomado todo el día atraer estas nubes, el clima está muy seco. Pienso que con algo de práctica en meses por venir conseguiré mi propósito. Tendrás que tener calma hasta entonces.

Loki respiró hondo. Ahora le dolía la cabeza, mejor volvería dentro. Thor le hizo cambiar de opinión cuando sintió una gota de lluvia sobre su cabeza. Alzó la mirada mientras la llovizna lo empapaba. Sonrió y alzó los brazos al cielo refrescándose con esa lluvia. Se sentía algo tibia pero lo arregló de inmediato con su propio seidh el cual fluyó desde su cuerpo hacia el cielo, como un viento gélido nacido desde su ser que se mezclaba con la lluvia creada por Thor. Semejaban dioses, y lo eran.

Mientras sus hijos salían en tropel a saltar en el lodo del jardín, ellos se encerraron en su alcoba, a enzarzarse en la más satisfactoria batalla. Thor le mordió el mentón a Loki mientras lo apretaba con fuerza pegándolo a su cuerpo. Loki gritó cuando lo derribó sobre su lecho para arrancarle la única prenda que lo cubría.

-Te tendré como quiero –le aseguró Thor cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Loki le sonrió y con un movimiento de su mano le desvaneció la ropa a Thor. No le respondió a sus palabras cargadas de lujuria.

Mejor le enroscó las piernas alrededor y de alguna manera, seguro con algo de seidh implícito, acabó arriba de Thor.

-Quizás seré yo quien te tenga –le aseguró Loki sosteniéndole las muñecas por encima de su cabeza. Murmuró una palabra y cuando Thor intentó abrazarlo, no consiguió moverse. Loki fue bajando por su cuerpo, restringiéndolo con su magia, atándole los brazos, las piernas, los tobillos. Se sonrió triunfal cuando volvió a mostrarse en el campo visual de Thor. –Anarinya –ronroneó restregando sus caderas sobre el regazo de Thor. –Me has hecho muy feliz. Debería recompensarte dándote algo que sea de tu agrado.

A Thor se le secó la boca. Se puso duro al sentir la manera en que Loki se restregaba sobre él, dejando que el miembro de Thor se deslizara sobre la curva de sus nalgas. Thor gruñó e intentó zafarse de aquel hechizo pero no lo consiguió. Loki se inclinó sobre él y le atrapó un pezón entre los labios. Thor cerró los ojos dejándose hacer, no es que pudiera hacer otra cosa. Loki le traza la línea del mentón con la boca hasta llegar a los labios de Thor. Se besan despacio, sin la brusquedad de su último beso. A pesar la urgencia con la que llegaron a su cama, esta caricia es gentil, una pausa a su arrebato de pasión. Loki presionó sus labios sobre los de Thor, incitándolo en un beso más profundo.

Thor se relajó aceptando el peso de Loki sobre él. Pegados piel con piel como no habían podido estar antes. Loki lo cubre por completo y se desliza sobre su torso, dibujándole las líneas de los músculos con los labios, alcanzando tanto de Thor como puede, con sus muslos sobre los de Thor, el miembro de su Anarinya atrapado entre el abdomen de ambos. Thor está goteando y sabe que Loki debe sentirlo. Así como él puede percibir su sonrisa.

Su amado se acomoda a horcajadas sobre Thor, sus dedos le rodean el falo, Thor deja escapar un gemido largo y profundo. Su polla dura y caliente en la mano de Loki. Su amado se relame y comienza a tocarlo despacito. Las caricias se interrumpen y Thor levanta la cabeza. Loki lo está mirando fijamente sosteniendo su propia polla con una mano, quitándose su propia humedad con la otra. Loki empieza a tocarlo de nuevo, arriba y abajo. Thor es muy consciente de la manera en que resbala entre las manos de Loki. Se le escapa otro gemido cuando la palma de Loki le rodea la punta antes de que lo sujete fuerte y aumente la velocidad de sus caricias. El semblante de Thor se tensa, es placentero obviamente, demasiado.

-Loki –alcanza a decir y luego se viene con un gruñido. Hebras densas y blancas, caen sobre el abdomen de Loki y sobre su pecho. Thor lo mira, no puede apartar sus ojos de él de hecho. Su amado, que conoce su oscuridad más densa y sus deseos más profundos; toma parte de ello con sus dedos largos y con un gesto casi elegante se los lleva a la boca. Thor lo ve apretar los ojos saboreándolo; se siente ardiendo, a pesar de que acaba de correrse.

El aire en su alcoba está frío y Loki inhala profundo. Libera las piernas de Thor del hechizo que las inmoviliza. Engancha una de las piernas de Thor bajo su hombro y desliza las manos debajo acariciando a Thor con su mirada de estar por hacer algo muy malo.

Thor se tensa y Loki parece apenado de repente. Conjura un frasco entre sus manos. Thor sabe bien lo que es. Deja que Loki lo destape y que vierta el contenido entre sus piernas. De los dos, el más impaciente es Loki, aunque lo niegue. Sus caricias son algo apresuradas antes de que deslice uno de sus dedos dentro de Thor. Thor pasa saliva en grueso. Busca asidero con sus manos pero falla, sigue inmovilizado.

-Relájate para mí –le pide Loki en un murmullo. Thor inhala hondo, deja que su cuerpo se relaje como por secciones. Cuando relaja la pelvis, Loki empuja sus dedos dentro de él, es suave y aunque duele, se siente placentero. Siente como Loki lo va estirando, sus dedos entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo; mientras que con su mano libre se va tocando, humedeciendo su falo. Thor gime, dejándose llevar, rindiéndose a Loki. Su amado entra en él con naturalidad sin refrenarse ni un poco, dejando ir sus caderas hasta el fondo en un solo movimiento. -¿Estás bien? –Le pregunta Loki, acordándose de preocuparse por no hacerle daño hasta ese momento.

-Sí. Te siento –le dice Thor mirándolo complacido.

Loki dijo una vez que cuando lo atara sería para tratarlo rudo. No se lo hace así. Lo toma sosteniéndolo por los muslos, con movimientos suaves y firmes; sin maltratarlo. Eso sí, se pierde en las sensaciones que Thor le produce, se mueve persiguiendo su propio placer. Thor lo ve echar la cabeza hacia atrás, su boca abierta jadeando por aire, haciendo unos sonidos tan pecaminosos; Thor siente urgencia por tocarse a sí mismo pero sigue maniatado. Ondula las caderas como buscando más contacto. Su amado le entierra con fuerza los dedos en los muslos y Thor siente como lo llena con su semilla. Loki se queda sin aire, se nubla. Su magia se disipa y Thor se ve liberado. Su amado se deja caer en la cama desmadejado. Thor sigue duro y sigue sin sentirse colmado. Cuando se mueve siente que escurre pero no le dedica más de un pensamiento a ello. Va a por Loki, por su cuerpo azul, por sus formas seductoras. Lo toma de un brazo y sin darle tiempo a decir nada lo tuba boca abajo, es su turno de tomarlo.

Mientras embiste dentro de Loki, se siente pleno. Se lo da con ritmo lento, saliéndose por completo y volviendo a penetrarlo, gozando cada vez de la sensación de abrir brecha en el cuerpo de Loki con su polla. La manera en que le aprieta la punta cuando se lo mete, lo caliente que se siente por dentro, como lo retiene dentro suyo cuando Thor se sale. Thor adora todo eso. Se le echa encima y sus manos se cuelan bajo el cuerpo de Loki tocando todo lo que puede. Thor lo abraza y se queda inmóvil, excepto por sus caderas que comienzan a marcar un ritmo más y más frenético dentro de Loki. Su amado hace la cabeza de lado y Thor le chupa el cuello en varios sitios. Lo muerde en falso y lo estrecha aún más y más.

Quiere decirle que lo ama, pero el orgasmo le roba las palabras. Se vierte hondo dentro de Loki, empujándose para que ninguna gota se escape. Se queda ahí cuando ha terminado, prolongando el momento hasta que Loki se queje de que lo aplasta.

Pero Loki no se queja, se acomoda de lado y se quedan así de juntos. A Thor se le pone blanda dentro de Loki. Su amado empieza a hablar contándole que quizás deberían conseguirles un maestro que les instruya a hablar norn a sus hijos. No pueden ir por el reino pretendiendo que todos los aborden en aesir. Thor lo escucha reuniendo fuerzas para volver a hacerlo.

-Quiero darle dote a Ásta, para que pueda escoger un buen partido cuando termine de ayudarnos con los gemelos, ¿lo merece no crees? –Le cuenta Thor. Loki se gira entre sus brazos y Thor se sale de dentro suyo. A Loki le gusta su idea, se le nota porque está mirando a Thor con ese orgullo que usualmente le nace cuando Thor vapulea a alguien, de preferencia en política.

-Me parece bien. Velaryon me andaba buscando.

-Ah, no me hables de ese Velaryon. Quiere que le apoye en sus pretensiones a casarse con Héroïque. Me parece que anda perdido pero si lo envío de vuelta a Asgard será hombre muerto.

Loki se mofó del maestre. Hablaron poniéndose de acuerdo sobre él. Decidieron no intervenir y dejarlo a su aire respecto a su no-prometida. Comentaron la última audiencia y la resolución de Hërin.

-Es brillante –le dijo Loki.

-A su edad yo no podía leer runas como él –admite Thor. Loki se lo piensa un poco.

-A su edad yo no tenía libros –rememora. –Creo que tiene mi talento para los idiomas –cambia de tema. Thor le besa en la mejilla. Un beso que hace camino hasta los labios de Loki, que empieza con ternura pero se va transformando en algo más. -¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de la cena? –Inquiere Loki.

-Suficiente –responde Thor que ya le está buscando entre las piernas.

-Mi turno –replica Loki atrapándole las manos y tumbando a Thor de nuevo.

.

Héroïque se había pasado por Thrúndheim en busca de Hagen y Loki. Ahí era donde corrían todos cuando tenían preocupaciones. Hagen tenía a Thrud en brazos y Héroïque a Modi. No por ello Loki se quedó con las manos vacías, por su parte sostenía a Hërin en su regazo. Estaban todos sentados en el patio central de la casa, los niños dormían la siesta.

-¿Dónde están Magni y Nari? –Preguntó Hagen.

-Jugando con Thor –contestó Loki. Héroïque espiaba sobre su hombro, temía encontrarse a Velaryon.

-Vengan conmigo a Valacirca –les dijo a Hagen y a Loki. –Karnilla los necesita. Algo salió mal en la ceremonia de bienvenida para mi sobrino –les contó Héroïque. –Gróa, la bruja encargada de leerle la fortuna a mi sobrino, no pudo ver nada.

Loki sabía poco de la magia de adivinación. Lord Aldor le dijo que no debía entrometerse con ella, Karnilla misma le aseguró que era peligroso creer en los vaticinios. Loki, que se las había visto con visiones traídas por pájaros Vesta, sabía bien que se trataba de algo impreciso, angustiante y a veces imposible de descifrar. Mientras gestaba a Hërin, Karnilla le leyó la fortuna, invocando el alma de Kaarina. Lo que vio en esa ocasión ahora lo llenaba de interrogantes. Acarició a su pequeño tendido en su regazo. En su visión Hërin tenía ojos verdes y estaba sentado en Hliöskjálf. Cómo estaban las cosas, eso le indicaba que algún día volverían a Asgard y que Hërin recobraría su magia. Los cómos y los cuándos se le escapaban.

-Quizás esta mujer, Gróa, es inepta –les dijo a los primos norn.

-Puede ser, a veces no se consigue dilucidar la fortuna, sobre todo si el pequeño por nacer tendrá hados cambiantes en su futuro –concordó Hagen.

–Pero a veces cuando las brujas no ven nada, es porque… porque no hay nada que ver. –Explicó Héroïque. Loki entrecerró los ojos. -Karnilla no ha querido salir más de la mansión, está recluida esperando las contracciones -dijo Héroïque. -Aro, la bruja de la corte, ha hecho algunos sacrificios a la gran madre; los líderes de los clanes mandaron todos a efectuar ritos y rezos, pero ella está muy alicaída.

Karnilla no había sufrido mucho su embarazo, casi nunca se quejó por algún síntoma o por el cansancio. Inclusive marchó al conflicto montada en su dragón negro, y ahora unas pocas palabras la tenían maniatada.

.

Loki volvió entrada la noche. Entró en la alcoba en silencio, no tenía sueño, fue al ventanal y se paró ahí. Había vuelto a llover ese día y la noche había refrescado.

Se había pasado la tarde conversando con su vieja amiga. La halló tumbada sobre almohadones, el cabello trenzado, un montón de libros en torno a ella, pero muy tranquila. Estuvieron hablando a solas, de sus tiempos en la corte aesir, cuando escandalizaban a los nobles haciéndoles creer que tanto Karnilla como Svadilfari tenían amoríos con Loki, simultáneamente además. Ella lamentó su invernadero perdido en Asgard. Hablaron de nuevo del draupnir, del trato que Eyvindur le propuso.

"Esclavos y guerreros, ¿tengo derecho a tratar a mi gente como si fueran meros recursos?" Le preguntó. Loki le aseguró que sí. No ahondó en teorías políticas que sustentaran sus acciones.

Él le preguntó si conocía alguna cura para las fobias y le contó que Magni le temía al agua.

"Tiene conflictos con su madre" le explicó Karnilla. "A su edad el agua es su madre, si le teme, es que teme algo relacionado con ella".

"Lilja está muerta" le recordó Loki. Karnilla no agregó más.

Ella no mencionó la ceremonia fallida en ningún momento y Loki que sabía bien lo que era no querer mirarse la herida, la dejó por la paz.

"Toma" le dijo a Karnilla cuando ya se iba y le tendió una flor hecha de hielo, contenía todos los hechizos defensores que Loki conocía. "Mi madre Frigga, me enseñó a hacer magia protectora, no es tan buena como el leding que le forjamos a Thor, no hay tiempo para prepararte uno, pero esto ayudará".

Karnilla se la aceptó con una sonrisa beatífica que le causó escalofríos a Loki. La puso cerca de ella.

"Es hermosa, gracias Loki, por todo".

Cuando ya se iba le pidió a Hagen que lo buscara cuando a Karnilla le entraran dolores de parto. Era foreldrar y quizás podría ayudarla. Hagen lo abrazó inesperadamente a modo de despedida. Él se quedaría en la mansión de la reina. Le confió que Eyvindur y Svadilfari estaban en camino; que Héroïque había mandado por Velaryon. Tenían a Aro, la bruja oficial y a otras muchas como ellas pero Hagen no parecía confiado.

Todo eso le contó Loki a su esposo mientras Thor lo desnudaba y lo atraía a su cama. Estrechó a Loki sin decir nada compartiendo su sentir, Karnilla también era su amiga.

-Thor -le habló Loki en la penumbra. -Se despidió de mí -le contó arrebujándose entre los brazos de su amado.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	64. Capítulo LXIII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO LXIII

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Muchas gracias por los comentarios que recibimos en este capítulo. Quiero agradecer por este medio a Ely, a quien no puedo agradecer vía reply. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por seguir la historia a lo largo de todos los capítulos. Y como siempre decimos los autores, los reviews son el combustible de toda historia.

Cuencas y yo estuvimos haciendo cuentas, y nos parece, sin prometer nada: Que sólo restan tres capítulos más para terminar la historia. Y al igual que la versión anterior, habrá un capítulo anexo y un epílogo.

Por cierto, añadimos un breve dramatis sobre los cuatro hechiceros al principio, esto por motivos del capítulo que entenderán conforme vayan leyendo :3

Bueno sin más…

**Advertencias:** AU, Angst, muerte de un personaje, seidh, traición.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Loki:_ jötun-vanir. Hechicero de magia versátil e ilimitada. Naturaleza de su seidh: hielo, magia curativa y cambiaformas. Otras formas de su magia: luz, transformaciones, telequinesis, ilusiones, nigromancia. Es un experto en vínculos mágicos y en el fundamento de escisión del seidh. Reliquias que puede controlar: el cofre de los antiguos inviernos, la lanza del Padre de Todo, Gungnir; la daga laevatein.

_Eyvindur:_ elfo. Hechicero de magia versátil e ilimitada. Naturaleza de su seidh: luz, telequinesis y tiempo. Otras formas de su magia: sombras, ilusiones, magia curativa, exorcismos y campos de fuerza. Puede crear agujeros negros en pequeña escala. Experto en el principio de longitud de onda. Reliquias que puede controlar: el aether.

_Karnilla:_ norn. Hechicera de magia versátil, limitada. Naturaleza de su seidh: fuego. Otras formas de su magia: luz, transformaciones, ilusiones, clarividencia. Experta en el vörd, vínculos mágicos, curaciones y pociones.

_Svadilfari:_ elfo oscuro. Hechicero limitado. Naturaleza de su seidh: telequinesis, transformaciones y sombras. Otras formas de su magia: campos de fuerza, levitación. Experto en el principio de inmutabilidad del seidh y el fundamento de atracción. Reliquias que puede controlar: el aether.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo LXIII:

Eyvindur leía la correspondencia. Amarië se la había hecho llegar desde Thrúndheim. Era el noveno día desde su llegada a Nornheim, su regreso a su reino estaba pospuesto hasta el nacimiento del hijo de Karnilla, una prorroga que él mismo se autorizó y que nadie rebatió. Estaba recargado de varios almohadones. No había nombrado un regente, su concejo gobernaba en su ausencia. Las misivas que le llegaban, estaban firmadas por sus lores, pero mostraban la inconfundible letra de su maestro. Lord Aldor le informaba que todo marchaba en orden. Que los incidentes entre elfos oscuros y elfos de luz se mantenían al mínimo, que los mercenarios que asolaban sus flotas no los habían atacado hasta ahora.

Plegó la carta y la depositó en la mesa junto a la cama. Hagen sintió su movimiento y lo haló de vuelta a su lado. Su amado estaba echado boca abajo, lo tenía rodeado por la cintura con un brazo. Eyvindur se acurrucó entre los brazos de Hagen y volvió a adormilarse. Dormían juntos sin que nadie dijera nada por ello, ni en Thrúndheim, ni aquí, en la mansión de la reina. Eyvindur se sentía tan a gusto junto a Hagen que por el momento no podía plantearse volver a Svartalfheim sin él.

Compartían besos y caricias; unas sublimes, otras tan fogosas que Eyvindur se sonrojaba sólo de recordarlas. Hagen se frenaba de ir demasiado lejos, como para arriesgarse a que su simiente diera fruto en el cuerpo de Eyvindur.

–Hagen –les habló una voz. Eyvindur abrió los ojos de golpe pero no se movió de entre los brazos de su amante. Era Agneir. Al parecer los norn no eran afectos a llamar a la puerta.

–Largo –ordenó Hagen amodorrado.

–Karnilla tiene dolores de parto –le informó el chico. Hagen se espabiló. –La fiesta ha comenzado, vengan pronto.

–Espera –le dijo Hagen, –vete a Thrúndheim de inmediato, invita a Thor y a Loki a unírsenos.

–Cómo digas, maestro. –Agneir los dejó a solas. Eyvindur escuchó a Hagen murmurar algo de que ya le estaba gustando tener un discípulo. Con la certeza de que tenían privacidad, Eyvindur salió de la cama. Hagen lo retuvo por una mano.

–No hay prisa, acaba de empezar, estas cosas toman su tiempo –le dijo Hagen.

–No sabía que fueses un experto en el tema de dar a luz.

–Me críe entre doulas –le contó Hagen. –Créeme, sé de lo que hablo. –Eyvindur no estaba sorprendido. Volvió a la cama junto a Hagen, el cuál le acunó el rostro con una mano y le demandó un beso; una caricia pausada, Eyvindur le siguió el ritmo que los labios de Hagen le marcaron.

–¿Tienes hermanos? No me refiero a tus primos –logró decir Eyvindur sin soltar del todo la boca de Hagen. Que poco lo conocía a pesar de todo cuánto los unía.

–Uno –replicó Hagen. Eyvindur se apartó un poco de él ahora sí. –Gerolf.

–Nunca había oído mencionar su nombre. ¿Dónde está?

–En el mismo sitio que los hermanos de Héroïque. Muerto. –Eyvindur se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

–Lo lamento.

–Fue hace mucho tiempo, no te preocupes. –Hagen le robó otro beso y ahora sí lo dejó ir. –Vamos dulzura, quiero presumirte ante los líderes de todos los clanes.

Eyvindur a veces no sabía si Hagen hablaba en serio. Se bañaron por separado porque si se metían juntos en la tina demorarían horas en salir de ahí. Cuando Eyvindur terminó de asearse, encontró a Hagen leyendo la carta que Lord Aldor le había enviado. No le molestó que husmeara, en gran medida porque Hagen no pretendió ocultar lo que hacía.

–He escuchado de este pirata, Ragnor, aquí hay contrabandistas que negocian con esa clase de escoria –comentó Hagen. –Imagino que sus atentados dificultan la unificación de razas por la que tanto luchas. –No habían hablado de política en todo ese tiempo.

–Svadilfari ha intentado rastrear su frecuencia en el espacio. Ha hecho un llamado a su raza para denunciarlo si saben algo de él. Quizás ha servido de algo pues no ha habido incidentes hasta ahora.

–¿Te apoyas en Svadilfari? –Le preguntó Hagen soltando la carta. Por esto es que no hablaban del reino. Eyvindur no quería reñir. –¿Es bueno contigo?

–Es buen diplomático y es bueno para mi reino, es lo único que me importa.

–Parece que se llevan bien. –Eyvindur no supo que decir. Hagen le sonrió conciliador. –No me malinterpretes, sólo deseaba saber si es confiable para ayudarte a resolver el problema.

–Lo es –dijo Eyvindur con cautela. Hagen dejó la carta. –Lo considero un amigo. ¿Te inquieta mi relación con él?

–No. –Replicó Hagen, confundiendo aún más a Eyvindur. –No porque yo sea un buen hombre, puedo portarme espléndido ahora mismo porque sé que te rechazó. Si fuera de otra manera tendría que partirle las piernas para no sentirme como un cobarde que entrega fácilmente lo que es…

–¿Suyo?

–Valioso.

–Le pedí un consejo a Thor –le contó Eyvindur mientras buscaba sus ropas. –Le pregunté qué es lo que él haría en mi lugar respecto a la flota de Ragnor. Me dijo que si una amenaza así se volcara contra su pueblo, lo buscaría para matarlo con sus propias manos.

–Me parece un buen consejo –respondió Hagen sacando su navaja de afeitar. Eyvindur no pudo evitar quedarse en su sitio mirando a su amado acicalar su barba. –Si das con él y decides apalearlo puedes contar conmigo.

No pudo evitar pensar que Hagen parecía su consorte, porque dormían juntos, porque compartían esta rutina íntima, porque había tanta familiaridad y afecto entre ellos…

–Te amo –pensó.

.

La mansión de la reina estaba más ruidosa que nunca. Todos los líderes de los clanes se habían juntado, y cada uno de ellos, había llevado presentes de su parte y amuletos hechos por sus brujas. No habían sido las únicas, brujas de la ciudad o de clanes más pequeños habían hecho lo mismo. Todo ello para bendecir al hijo de la reina.

Había jaleo en las cocinas. Phratees había visto los carromatos descargar grandes vasijas de vino, y el aroma de la comida llenaba cierta ala de la casa. El nacimiento de un hijo, y de uno como era el príncipe heredero, era todo un acontecimiento que por supuesto, degeneraba en una fiesta. Las damas de la reina se estaban alistando para ayudar a Karnilla y a Aro en el nacimiento, mientras que los otros se aposentarían en el salón junto con el rey para beber y entretenerse hasta que el parto hubiera terminado. No era raro que el padre del hijo no pudiera sostenerlo recién nacido por lo borracho que acababa.

Phraates estaba comiendo un pequeño adelanto de lo que se avecinaba, crema de patata y cebollas, huevos rellenos con gambas y costillas bañadas en ajo. Sabía que habría cochinillo y también guiso de resurrección. Se encontraba en la alcoba de Nubola. Su hija estaba acomodándose la flor con la que se engalanaba para recibir al príncipe heredero. Ella tenía la labor de limpiarlo tras que naciera y ponerlo sobre el regazo desnudo de su madre para que se alimentara por primera vez.

Su hija era una mujer fuerte, y también era inteligente. A pesar de que no era su primer nacida, Phraates veía más de él en ella, que en el resto de sus hijos, incluidos los varones. Tenía la idea de que al envejecer o morirse, pasaría el mando de su clan a Nubola. Sus escorpiones la seguirían, pues ella tenía voz de mando aun cuando no fuera diestra con las armas. Eso ya le correspondería a su marido. Por eso el patriarca del clan, deseaba que Hagen fuera el esposo de su hija. No había mejor hombre para Nubola que él.

El único problema era que Hagen no pensaba de la misma manera.

–Apenas arribó, esta vez Hagen le estaba esperando. –Estaba hablando del rey elfo. –Almuerzan juntos, visitan a la reina juntos, comen con el rey y hasta duermen juntos. Hagen no tiene ojos para mí –le dijo su hija. Nubola estaba enojada. Muy seria en su semblante y herida en sus sentimientos.

–Pensé que habrías avanzado más en tu relación con él, que ya eran amantes. Inclusive a mí me llegaban a decir que no había mujer más cercana al dragón negro, que tú.

–Eso era antes. Cuando solía ser dragón todo el tiempo, únicamente se hacía hombre para cenar conmigo. Hagen es diestro en hacerte sentir especial y también hábil para hacerte saber cuándo ya no le interesas. Con su elfo aquí…

–Ah pero su rey elfo no se quedará aquí para siempre, debe volver a su reino.

La boca de Nubola hizo una línea. No le agradaba la idea de ser la segunda en la vida de Hagen. A ella le gustaría ser la única de un hombre que pudiera complacerla en todos los sentidos. Una ideología muy norn. Phratees entendía que su orgullo hubiera sido dañado, pero en el camino de la realeza, a veces había que llevarse decepciones.

Phratees había visto aquella mañana al elfo, Hagen se los había presentado. Iba vestido como un norn pero con un manto delgado que arrastraba por el suelo, y que en el borde tenía flores doradas. Parecía de alguna manera resplandecer y una vez que posabas tus ojos en él, parecía imposible quitárselos de encima. Era hermoso, sí. Pero parecía frágil, como una mañana de invierno que intenta aferrarse con desesperación ante el calor del verano.

–¿Lograste hablar con Merak? –Le preguntó su hija.

Phraates quería que los otros líderes de los clanes lo apoyaran en casar a su hija con Hagen. Si, lo había intentado a la mala diciendo una mentira sobre ambos, y ahora se daba cuenta de su error, pues eso sólo hizo enfadar a Karnilla. Lo que debía hacer, era conseguir el apoyo de los otros y así, presionar a su reina. Quien parecía no querer dar en matrimonio ni a Hagen ni a Héroïque. Karnilla se había casado con un vanir, y se decía que Héroïque estaba comprometida con el maestre que los ases trajeron; Hagen era el amante de un elfo. ¿Es que acaso los norn no eran suficientemente buenos para los dragones negros? Lo que hacía Karnilla con respecto a ello, era casi un insulto.

–No seriamente, ha estado bebiendo con Ragas desde que arribó de su ciudad. Tendré que esperar a que el alboroto del nacimiento termine. Por el momento cuento con el apoyo de Idara, quien también piensan que ya es tiempo de que los hermanos de la reina se comprometan. –Le comentó.

En eso, Phalas, una de las primas de Karnilla se asomó por la puerta.

–¡Rápido Nubola! La reina ya ha entrado en labor de parto –le avisó. Nubola salió velozmente de la habitación.

Phraates se acomodó su propia flor tras la oreja y su akinake al cinto. Estaba prohibido llevar armas en la mansión de la reina, pero no esa, que era tradicional. Phraates enfiló hacia el gran salón donde estaban el rey y los otros líderes. También era tradición emborrachar al rey mientras esperaba que su hijo naciera, así se calmaban los nervios. Y había mucho vino norn para tal labor.

.

.

El día amaneció fresco. Thor había encontrado que si hacía llover por la noche, las mañanas eran templadas. Tenía a Modi entre sus brazos. Thrud ya empezaba a arrastrarse por el suelo, si le dejabas un juguete a poca distancia, rodaba o se echaba sobre su panza y se impulsaba hasta alcanzarlo. Pero Modi no emulaba ninguna de esas proezas de su hermana. De hecho aún le costaba permanecer sentado por sí mismo. A Thor le preocupaba. Le había escrito a su madre para pedirle consejo al respecto. Frigga le respondió asegurándole que cada infante avanza a su propio ritmo, igual mencionó que tenía grandes deseos de visitarlos.

Thor le estaba haciendo morisquetas a Modi, su hijo lo miraba azorado y extendía las manos de tanto en tanto hacia la barba de Thor, cuyo tacto le resultaba más asombroso aún que las expresiones de su padre.

Loki y él estaban jugando con los gemelos y con Nari. Magni y Hërin andaban por el jardín con los perros.

Loki hacía burbujas con su seidh, resistentes al tacto; y las soltaba para que flotaran hacia sus pequeñas. Thrud llevaba puesto un vestido de seda rosa que Nari había escogido para ella esa mañana. Seguía las burbujas con toda su atención y les tendía las manos, se sorprendía cuando reventaban desternillándose de risa.

–Ada –le habló Nari, desde el suelo a Thor. –¿Ya viste a Thrud? –Le dijo como implorándole que no se la perdiera.

A Thor le nació una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Estaban en eso cuando Ari los abordó.

–Mensaje de Hagen.

.

Más que un mensaje era un mensajero. Hagen les había mandado a Agneir. El chico los saludó sin reverencias, siempre olvidaba hacerlas o tratarlos de "príncipes". Estaba ahí para contarles que Karnilla se había puesto de parto, que los líderes de los clanes estaban empezando la fiesta y Hagen los invitaba a unírseles.

Aceptaron la invitación sin demoras. Dejarían a los niños con Ari y Ásta. Sin embargo, los mayores protestaron en bloque. Magni quería acompañarlos para ver a Hagen y jugar con Agneir. A sus ruegos se les sumaron los de Nari y Hërin.

Al final marcharon los cinco. Con Nari en la grupa de Tanngrijos, Hërin en la de Tanngrisner; y Magni que los seguía en su propio pony. Los gemelos se quedaron en casa bajo los cuidados de Ásta. Eran demasiado pequeños para incluirlos en una juerga norn.

Hicieron el trayecto bajo la verborrea de Agneir, el cual llevaba una flor prendida en el cabello. El chico les fue contando que los líderes de los clanes habían llevado el vino más fino de sus respectivas provincias, que los cocineros de la mansión estaban preparando pasteles y bocadillos con los que se agasajaba a cualquiera que se acercara a expresar sus buenos deseos. Hjörtur ya había empezado a beber cuando Agneir salió con la invitación para Thor y Loki. Seguro estaba muerto de nervios.

–Un centenar de brujas mandaron amuletos protectores. Karnilla está recluida en una alcoba rodeada con ellos y con barreras que Aro y ella pusieron en persona.

–Me parece que extreman la seguridad. –Dijo Thor. Por lo menos en cuanto al aspecto mágico.

–Es común que maldigan a las parturientas para que se mueran o sus hijos nazcan mal. –Agneir se los dijo como si tal cosa. –Y como Karnilla tiene un montón de enemigos… –el chico soltó una carcajada, –apuesto a que mi hermana ya le lanzó alguna maldición.

–Karnilla es una bruja muy poderosa –lo atajó Loki.

–Lo es, seguro que toda la malicia se le resbala. Me dijeron que había iniciado la larga caminata.

–¿Caminata? –Repitió Thor. Tenían cinco hijos pero ni Loki, ni él estaban muy enterados de lo que una parturienta, una normal, debía hacer.

–Nuestras mujeres no se acuestan para parir como hacen –Thor pensó que Agneir iba a decir: "en otros reinos", pero dijo: –las yeguas. –Loki lo miraba algo anonadado. –Caminan y caminan cuando les dan dolores. Tienen a su hijo en cuclillas, sostenidas por alguien de confianza.

–¿Y el padre? –Thor había estado con Loki cuando nació Hërin, y también cuando los gemelos. Loki no se imaginaba pasar por todo ello sin él.

–Bebiendo, cantando, festejando. Nuestras mujeres normalmente no piden a sus maridos junto a ellas, les estorban. –Agneir les contaba todo eso como si fuera un adulto. –Su sanador está allá, –hizo alusión a Velaryon, –a ver si aprende algo –se mofó.

.

Entraron en Valacirca. La ciudad parecía estar de fiesta. Había gallardetes colgando de las ventanas, música y baile. El habitual jaleo que los norn metían parecía haberse acrecentado. Cruzaron la ciudad más despacio de lo normal abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Agneir amonestaba a gritos a los niños que se cruzaban por su camino, los cuáles respondían con insultos.

Sus tres pequeños iban vestidos como norn. Magni llevaba al cinto la filosa akinake, símbolo de un gran guerrero. Nari portaba una diadema de oro entre sus trenzas castañas y Hërin… pues bien, a él le daba igual como lucía, aunque obligó a sus padres a parar por golosinas en cuanto tuvo a tiro a un vendedor ambulante.

Thor distinguió al general Bran en a las afueras de la mansión de la reina. El hombretón lo saludó desde lejos. Estaba en compañía de sus hombres y de parte de la caballería vanir que residía permanentemente en el reino. Igual andaban de fiesta.

–Mira padre –llamó su atención Magni. Le estaba señalando un grupo de elfos oscuros que estaban montando un tenderete. –¿Son piratas?

–No todos los elfos oscuros son piratas –le aclaró Thor.

–Qué mal –dijo su hijo algo decepcionado. Los elfos oscuros estaban desplegando un escenario del que colgaban varios títeres. Nari se los indicó con avidez, recibió la promesa de buscarlos luego.

Entraron en la mansión de la reina la cual estaba flanqueada por guardias que no parecían impedir el paso a nadie. Gente iba y venía dejando flores y más amuletos protectores encima de altares dispuestos para tal fin. A cambio recibían un vaso de vino o un bocadillo.

Desmontaron y un mozo vino a por sus caballos. Agneir los condujo al interior de la casa.

En el salón principal estaban reunidos los líderes de los principales clanes. Sogdiana de los Ánsares de Reikiavik, Prhaates de los escorpiones armados de Mariehamn, Merak de las serpientes negras de Rovaniemi, Pamir del lago Van, Ragas de las águilas blancas de Vík–Í–Mýrdal e Idara de Los leones de Egilsstadir. Faltaba el de los zorros de Vantaa pero para todo efecto Artabazo había dejado el honor de representarlos en manos de Agneir.

Sogdiana, una mujer de piernas larguísimas y brazos marcados, se levantó del sitio en el que estaba para saludar a Thor. Fue a él tendiéndole una copa.

–Saludos hijo de Odín. –Era bien claro que le gustaba. Loki no le hizo caso. Ahí estaba igual una de las eternas pretendientes de Hagen: Pamir.

–¿Y Hjörtur? –Inquirió Loki. Notó que también faltaban Hagen y Eyvindur. Agneir no pudo responderle porque parecía haberse olvidado de ellos. Se unió de inmediato a la mesa de apuestas de Merak. Estaban apostando respecto a si el heredero norn sería niño o niña.

Los norn les pusieron comida en las manos, flores en el cabello y obsequiaron de inmediato a sus hijos con dulces.

De sus amigos el único presente era Svadilfari el cual estaba junto a Nubola. El elfo oscuro dejó de lado a la joven y se aproximó a Loki.

–Los esperaba, ¿pueden dejar a sus niños aquí? Deben venir, algo va mal con Karnilla –le dijo hablando la lengua oscura para no enterar a los demás.

Loki se acordó de los malos presagios acerca del hijo de su amiga. Entendía que Svadilfari se hubiera rezagado, seguro era el que tenía la cabeza más fría y él menos útil de todos.

Sus niños correteaban por el salón con una horda de chiquillos. Loki alcanzó a Thor por el brazo, le comunicó su preocupación con un pensamiento, le dijo que debían dejar de lado un momento a sus hijos con una mirada.

–Nosotros vigilaremos a sus hijos –les dijo Nubola que parecía angustiada.

–Magni –Thor lo frenó un momento en su persecución contra Agneir. –Te quedas a cargo de tus hermanos.

–Sí padre. –Respondió poniéndose firme, como un pequeño soldado. Thor le revolvió el cabello y siguió los pasos de Loki.

.

En cuanto abandonaron el salón principal, Svadilfari se quitó la careta de calma.

–Nubola ha hecho de cuervo de malos presagios. Vino a por Hjörtur, Eyvindur y Hagen primero. Y ahora a por nosotros tres. –Svadilfari caminaba con pasos rápidos.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –Le preguntó Thor. –Dinos lo que sepas.

–Karnilla se está desangrando. –No conocía mayores detalles que referirles pero esa frase bastó para inquietar a Loki.

Entraron abruptamente en las alcobas de los reyes. Ahí estaba Phalas y otras damas, hacinadas en un rincón. Sin moverse y sin salir de la estancia.

Lo primero que vieron fue a Hjörtur hincado en un rincón con un bulto en brazos, el rostro oculto, por la forma en que se estremecían sus hombros, comprendieron que lloraba. Héroïque estaba con él sostenida de una de sus brazos, parecían ausentes. Loki se les acercó y se agazapó para quedar al nivel de Hjörtur.

–Hjörtur –le habló. El vanir le tendió los brazos para mostrarle al infante envuelto en una sábana blanca. Loki apartó la mirada. El neonato tenía amoratados los labios y la mayor parte de su piel. Supo sin tocarlo que estaba muerto. –No puedo sanarlo –le dijo a Hjörtur con pesar. –Lo lamento.

El rey volvió a acunar a su hijo.

Thor le ayudó a Loki a ponerse de pie.

–¿Dónde está Karnilla? –Le preguntó Thor a Hjörtur. Loki sabía sin que se lo dijeran, intuía magia, una magia poderosa que le comprimía el pecho. Avanzó hacía una segunda estancia cuya puerta entreabierta era el preludio de una batalla.

Loki entró por su cuenta dejando atrás a Thor y a Svad.

Las sábanas estaban teñidas de rojo, un rojo bermejo que hipnotizó a Loki. Se quedó como en shock. Avanzó un paso y escuchó un crujido bajo sus pies. La alcoba estaba rodeada de amuletos protectores de formas diversas, hechos de cristales, de cuarzos, de barro; pero todos habían reventado. Estaba parado sobre las esquirlas. Su flor de hielo reposaba junto a la cabecera de la reina, hecha pedazos.

–Loki –le llamó Eyvindur notando su presencia; le hizo una señal de acercarse, tenía las manos rojas.

En la alcoba había solamente cinco personas. Velaryon, Aro, Hagen, Eyvindur y Karnilla.

Hagen se había quitado la camisa, tenía una cánula insertada en la vena de uno de sus brazos, iba desde él hasta el brazo Karnilla. Le estaba dando de su sangre. A los ojos de Loki aquello aparecía como una carnicería. Sangre, sangre, más sangre.

La bruja, Aro, estaba de pie junto a su reina, con todo el cuerpo tenso. Estaba ejecutando algún hechizo pero Loki no pudo distinguir la naturaleza del mismo.

Se acercó sin sentir sus pasos, notando que se movía porque la imagen de Karnilla se iba agrandando. Tenía el pánico apretándole la garganta y un hueco por entrañas.

–La sedaste –fue lo primero que le dijo a Velaryon.

–No –respondió el as, –está muriéndose a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos. En vez de romper aguas empezó a desangrarse. Tenía un dolor muy agudo en el abdomen. –Loki se quitó de encima la pesadumbre para concentrarse en ayudar. –Le hice una incisión uterina transversa baja, –explicó Velaryon con un tono frío de experto. –Abrí el peritoneo visceral sin lesionar vasos de los ligamentos. Expuse el amnios y lo seccioné para proceder con la extracción fetal, –Loki no lo seguía del todo. Las manos del cirujano se movían sin cesar. –El neonato presentaba doble circular, el cordón umbilical se le enredó en el cuello y se asfixió. Lo extraje y Aro intentó reanimarlo pero nada pudimos hacer por él. Llevaba muerto varios minutos para cuando intervinimos. –Loki rogó porque Karnilla no estuviera escuchando todo esto. –No puedo parar la hemorragia.

Su amiga, su mejor amiga, era una imagen bizarra. Su rostro pálido parecía dormir, su cuerpo… había sido abierto y expuesto. Velaryon le había puesto un separador que mantenía la piel y músculos de su abdomen bajo apartados. Loki vio que Velaryon estaba intentando ligar los vasos sanguíneos para que Eyvindur los cerrara con magia curativa, pero aunque lo conseguían, Karnilla seguía sangrando. Velaryon no se daba a basto para tratar de retirar la sangre y seguir trabajando. De pronto el maestre tomó de nuevo el bisturí y a la incisión inicial, transversal, le añadió otra, ahora vertical, subiendo por el abdomen de Karnilla.

–¡Deja de cortarla! –Le gritó Hagen.

–La hemorragia no es sólo uterina, proviene de otro punto, le hago cirugía exploratoria.

Para un lego, el interior del cuerpo humano es vísceras y grasa, sangre y nada distinguible. Loki miraba dentro de Karnilla, sintiéndose muy culpable por eso. Cuando ella lo revisaba lo hacía a través de su vǫrð, pasándole sus manos por encima, sin cortarlo, ni hacerle nada atroz. El maestre iba recitando lo que hacía, diciendo que cuadrante cortaba, que era lo que hallaba.

Velaryon soltó una maldición, frustrado. Aro, Loki y Eyvindur se inclinaron para observar lo que el maestre les indicaba. Su amiga estaba destrozada por dentro.

– Tiene perforado el estómago –les mostró.

–Veneno –dijo Aro.

Karnilla abrió los ojos. Se fijó en Loki y sólo en él. Su rostro se crispó en un rictus de dolor.

–Loki –murmuró, antes de volver a desmayarse.

–Detén su tiempo –le dijo Loki a Eyvindur. –No dejes que se muera, detenla.

El rey elfo así lo hizo. Desplegó su seidh sobre Karnilla envolviéndola con él. Poniéndola en un bucle de tiempo, en el que respiraría, la hemorragia se auto limitaría, pero a la vez, permanecería en agonía.

Todos se tomaron un respiro. Hagen se arrancó la cánula. Loki veía todo rojo y ello le aterraba. Le tomó una mano a Karnilla entre las suyas, la sintió muy caliente. Aunque le diera de su magia curativa pasaría lo mismo que con los intentos de Velaryon y Eyvindur. Cuando Thor murió tampoco pudo contra el veneno que lo mató, pero no porque su magia curativa no pudiera frenar sus efectos, sino porque el artefacto que lo contenía estuvo todo el tiempo dentro del cuerpo de Thor.

–¿Por qué no sana? –Le preguntó a Aro. No a Velaryon, cuya ciencia había alcanzado su límite, sino a ella. Los amuletos protectores estaban rotos, esto era una maldición. Pero hasta donde Loki sabía no podías envenenar a alguien maldiciéndolo.

–Se aprovecharon de su vulnerabilidad para atacarla. El seidh tiene equilibrio. Una bruja muy hábil puede ofrecer vida por vida y muerte por muerte.

Magia vinculante.

Aro les explicó que el veneno hecho con frutos de fuego es tan potente que puede perforar el estómago. Estaba segura de que el daño que Velaryon había hallado concordaba con eso; pero no es que hubieran suministrado el veneno directamente a Karnilla porque si fuera así, Velaryon y Eyvindur tendrían que haber logrado curarla. Se lo hicieron sino a alguien ligada a ella. Aro se veía cansada y pesarosa, la voz le tembló.

–Nuestros hechizos protectores deberían haberla defendido, hallaron una forma, una forma…

La bruja se puso a revisar la alcoba musitando encantamientos e insultos.

–¿Qué haremos? –Inquirió Hagen. No podían dejarla así.

Loki había aprendido mucho de vínculos mágicos. A saber, que sólo podías sostener uno cada vez, que debía deshacerlos quien los elaboraba, que las personas vinculadas dependían una de la otra para sobrevivir. Que un tercero podía crearlos, que era abominable romperlos. Una vez le dijeron, a propósito del lazo que compartió con Hërin mientras lo gestaba: "si lo matas te asesinas con ello". Jamás pensó que alguien podría usar esa magia de esta manera. Matando a uno para asesinar al otro.

Pero podían ser desechos por alguien ajeno. Karnilla y él sabían cómo hacerlo. Lo aprendieron de Hela.

Le apretó la mano a Karnilla, intuyendo ese lazo que la estaba matando. No le costó hallarlo. Hundió su mano en el pecho de su amiga, pero no atravesó su cuerpo físico sino su cuerpo espiritual. La sacó de nuevo llevándose entre los dedos una hebra de energía, de un tono rojizo, la enroscó entre su mano y con una palabra la trozó. O lo intentó.

El vínculo no se partía. Quien lo creó era muy poderoso. Resistía los intentos de Loki.

–Aquí –les habló Aro, les mostró algo que llevaba entre sus manos. Una especie de muñeca amorfa, era de barro negro, tenía cuerpo de mujer pero cabeza de caballo.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Un níðstöng –dijo. –Un artefacto para maldecir. Nos lo dieron como si fuera un amuleto protector. Lo ocultaron…

–Dentro de algo que lo hacía parecer indefenso –la interrumpió Loki. Eso igual lo conocía, era similar a una caja de droma. Los norn tenían una magia que lo horrorizaba a la vez que lo fascinaba.

–Fue así que pasaron la maldición a través de las barreras, fue así que la unieron con una desconocida. –Aro intuía que quien se sacrificó para asesinar a Karnilla era mujer.

Loki estuvo a punto de decir: magia negra. Pero los norn no le asignan un color a la magia.

Hagen se había levantado. Estaba lívido, su semblante descompuesto.

–Juro matar al que lo hizo –les dijo con absoluta seriedad impropia de él. –Su vida terminara con dolor y desagravio. Lo juro por mi hermana, por mi sobrino, por mi familia.

–Y yo te he escuchado en nombre de todos ellos. No serás un hombre si no cumples tu palabra –repuso Aro; y se volvió hacia los extranjeros que no comprendían bien este arranque de ira. –Un níðstöng es el agravio más grave al que te puedan someter, es cobardía, es… –Aro ni siquiera podía explicárselos bien a bien.

En eso escucharon un alboroto en la antesala donde Hjörtur cargaba a su hijo. Loki distinguió voces que exigían saber lo que pasaba. Debían ser los líderes de los clanes.

–Esos hijos de puta –Hagen se dirigió hacia allá. Eyvindur intentó agarrarlo pero el dragón esquivó su tacto.

.

Cuando los líderes entraron, Thor agarró a Hjörtur de un brazo y lo puso de pie. Héroïque lo emuló de inmediato.

–¿Qué está pasando? –Vociferó el que llamaban Ragas adelantándose a los otros cinco. –¿Es tu hijo? –Le preguntó a Hjörtur increpándolo como si no fuera su rey, señalando despectivamente al bulto en sus brazos. –Entonces es cierto que nació muerto. Era débil. –Hjörtur no respondió nada, los miraba como espantado de que estuviesen ahí, de su falta de dolor para la tragedia ocurrida. Thor rechinó los dientes enfureciéndose. Si a él le dijeran semejante cosa… quien profiriera tales palabras quedaría reducido a un montón de cenizas. –¿Y Karnilla? Dijeron que se desangró –Siguió con su avance Ragas.

Thor le vio algo, codicia, esperanza de que su reina hubiese sucumbido, malicia; algo que lo llevó a interponerse.

–No tengas fe en que muera –le dijo Thor a Ragas que era aún más alto que él.

Una de las mujeres, Pamir del algo Van avanzó hacia la alcoba de la reina pero Thor le bloqueó el paso. Notó por el rabillo del ojo que Svadilfari hacia lo mismo.

–Esto nos les concierne –habló Pamir. –Son extranjeros en tierras lejanas. Apártate.

–No –dijo Thor como si tal cosa. Como retándola a moverlo.

–No ganamos nada con… –empezó a decir Merak, el del clan de las serpientes, pero en eso la puerta se abrió. Hagen salió como un vendaval.

–¿Qué quieren? –Les increpó con un bramido.

–Queremos saber si la reina agoniza –le respondió Pamir pero lo hizo con un tono casi cortés, bien distinto del que antes empleó.

–Tenemos derecho a verla. Ha fracasado en darnos un heredero… –dijo Idara de los leones. –Si su vida peligra queremos que señale a su sucesor.

Hagen la agarró del cuello de la ropa y la alzó. Merak se le colgó de un brazo.

–¡Detente! No hagas caso a sus incordios. Todos sabemos quién manda aquí.

–Había un níðstöng en su alcoba. Si descubro que es obra de uno de ustedes, haré que se arrepienta de haber nacido. –Hagen plantó su amenaza y aventó a Idara.

–¿Cómo te atreves a acusarnos Hagen? –Se quejó la derrumbada Idara. Los ánimos empezaron a calentarse.

Idara, Ragas y Pamir querían que les rindieran cuentas, querían saberlo todo. Merak, Prhaates y Sogdiana se pusieron de parte de Hagen diciendo que no era el momento; recordándoles a los otros tres que el niño yacía muerto ante sus ojos.

En Asgard semejante trifulca jamás habría sido tolerada por parte del rey.

–Hjörtur –Thor le quitó a su hijo de entre los brazos y lo puso en los de Héroïque. –Tienes que proteger a tu reina –le recordó con tono suave pero firme.

Era aún muy joven para tantas tribulaciones, pero finalmente Hjörtur asintió y se zambulló en el problema.

–Karnilla sobrevivirá y lo sabrán porque la verán en persona –les aseguró con confianza. Su voz apagada en comparación con la manera de vociferar que todos ocupaban. Pero estaban prestándole atención. –Si no lo hiciera no hace falta que vengan aquí a montar esta farsa, saben de sobra que Hagen es el siguiente en la línea de sucesión. Les pido que salgan de aquí pero no de la mansión –porque Hagen acababa de acusarlos de provocar la muerte del heredero.

Recibió miradas desdeñosas pero los belicosos líderes se fueron uno a uno.

–Phraates –habló Hagen. –Mándanos a Celtigar –le pidió.

–Cómo ordenes –respondió éste –alteza.

En cuanto se fueron Hjörtur volvió a derrumbarse. Hagen echó de la alcoba a las damas, la noticia de que el niño nació muerto ya había salido de ahí, así que no tenía sentido retenerlas.

Velaryon salió en ese momento.

–Loki les pide que acudan –dijo sin especificar a quién iba dirigido el mensaje. Svadilfari y Hagen volvieron a entrar en la alcoba de Karnilla, Thor se rezagó sólo un momento para pedirle a Velaryon que viera si podía hacer algo por Hjörtur y Héroïque.

.

Eyvindur se había limpiado la sangre de su amiga de las manos. Aguardaba junto al lecho de Karnilla a su diestra, a su izquierda estaba Loki y a los pies de la cama Aro. Tres brujos para combatir una maldición.

Thor, Svadilfari y Hagen entraron. Los dos primeros se mostraron muy perturbados ante la imagen de Karnilla. La habían cubierto con una sábana para ocultar su cuerpo que seguía cortado y abierto.

–Aro rastreará la magia que mantiene atada a Karnilla con la mujer desconocida –les explicó Loki someramente.

–Somos seis –observó Aro. –Nueve sería mejor pero nos las apañaremos. –Thor y Svadilfari se miraron algo confundidos por un instante. –Puedo obligar a quien la maldijo a salir, pero para eso debo derribar las barreras que aún nos rodean. Nos haré vulnerables a nuevos ataques.

–No importa. –Dijo Hagen ansioso como estaba por hacer que alguien le pagara lo sucedido.

–No sé quién la maldijo pero debe ser muy poderoso, el níðstöng no es un hechizo que un mago mediocre pueda realizar, de hecho muy pocos pueden. Retaremos al autor y ustedes serán nuestros segundos. Auxílienos en la medida en que su propio seidh se los permita.

Thor se paró junto a Loki, y Hagen ocupó su sitio al lado de Eyvindur. Svad se situó junto a Aro.

.

Aro creó una filgya, un águila, en torno al níðstöng, poniéndolo como si fuese el corazón del ave. La soltó al vuelo, el ave se elevó hacia el techo y desapareció. Todos pudieron ver como la barrera que rodeaba la alcoba brillaba un momento en reflejos rojizos y luego desaparecía.

–Tráelo ante mí –le exigió Aro. –En el nombre de Jörð, reina de todas las brujas, muéstrame a nuestro enemigo.

Pudieron oírlas.

Había un coro de voces entonando poderosos cánticos. Estaban hablando norn pero las palabras eran amenazantes.

–Es un aquelarre –dijo Hagen. –Una sola bruja no podría con Karnilla, juntaron un aquelarre para cargársela. Las voy rajar desde el coño hasta…

Su frase quedó a medias, porque de pronto aquel aquelarre surgió en la alcoba con ellos, como si fueran una proyección astral. Eran siete, sólo veían de ellas sus siluetas, sombras anónimas. Una de ellas tenía agarrada el águila de Aro, dijo una sola palabra, y la filgya empezó a arder.

Su dueña se prendió en llamas también, sin un grito. Loki le lanzó una ráfaga de su magia de hielo para apagarla.

Las sombras, todas a la vez se arrojaron sobre Karnilla pero fueron repelidas por Eyvindur. Estaba conjurando un escudo, el escudo de Lómelinde, el cual no permite que ningún mal se acerque. Su hechizo las hizo retroceder y luego se adhirió a Karnilla, dejando su cuerpo envuelto en luz, como si fuera una estrella.

Los cánticos se interrumpieron. Hubo risas y burlas.

Loki fue a por Aro para darle de su magia curativa. Su filgya había fallado, ellos no sabían dónde estaba el aquelarre, pero ellas sí que sabían dónde estaban ellos. Cinco desaparecieron dejando dos detrás. Estas se agarraron de la mano.

"El principio de adición del seidh" pensó Loki que nunca había peleado así contra otros hechiceros.

Ellas cantaron y proyectaron luz, no una luz deslumbrante como aquella con la que Eyvindur había escudado a Karnilla; sino una luz trémula como una fogata.

Las sombras que proyectaban sobre el suelo se alargaron. Loki vio que la suya se convertía en una bestia de enormes fauces, las de los demás igual lo hicieron. Hagen le arrojó fuego a su propia sombra pero no le hizo daño. Loki vio cómo se trepaban sobre la cama para tratar de desgarrar a Karnilla con sus garras y colmillos.

La única que no se había movido era la sombra de Svadilfari. Porque era elfo oscuro y dominar las tinieblas estaba en su naturaleza. La sombra de Svad se hizo más y más grande hasta abarcar toda la habitación engullendo a las de los demás y también a las dos brujas. Las paredes, el suelo, el techo, todo se volvió negro aunque no estaban a oscuras. Las convirtió a todas en una sola sombra, su sombra, y luego la dominó para mantenerla quieta.

Hubo una momentánea calma.

Ahora que los habían atacado Loki también podía rastrearlas. Generó su propia filgya, un halcón negro.

–Encuéntralas –le ordenó y la dejó ir. Si las ubicaba, les caerían encima con toda su furia. El halcón voló atravesando la pared que ahora era negra.

Una proyección astral se materializó mostrándoles a una de aquellas brujas, pero esta vez no era sólo su sombra sino que la vieron tan nítidamente como si estuviera en la alcoba con ellos. Una mujer ya mayor, el pelo encanecido trenzado, una franja roja le cruzaba sobre los ojos, pintura de guerra. Los miró con ferocidad. Abrió la boca como si gritara pero ellos no escucharon nada. Loki le arrojó una daga de hielo que la atravesó pero no la destruyó como tendría que pasar. No era una proyección astral, tampoco era un Etiäinen. Esta magia rompía las reglas que Loki conocía.

La bruja corrió directo hacia Eyvindur, quien trató de repelerla mediante el aether pero su ataque igual la atravesó sin dañarla. La bruja se lanzó sobre él como si se clavara en agua. Desapareció dentro de Eyvindur. El rey elfo boqueó por aire, se llevó una mano al pecho.

–¡Eyvindur!

El aether no lo protegió porque no fue un ataque físico.

El rey elfo alzó las manos en alto conjurando el aether entre ellas. Su magia que protegía a Karnilla se anuló.

Estaba poseído.

La luz que rodeaba a la reina se apagó y su tiempo empezó a correr nuevamente, volvía a desangrarse. Loki le puso las manos en el abdomen y usó su magia curativa para estabilizarla en algo mientras que Hagen agarraba a Eyvindur suplicándole que reaccionara.

Su amado elfo lo lanzó con la fuerza del aether haciéndolo atravesar una de las paredes de la habitación.

Eyvindur se movió hacía Loki y el aether lo elevó por los aires como si estuviera sujeto con grilletes, Loki tuvo un atisbo de su filgya planeando sobre Valacirca, deshaciéndose antes de alcanzar al aquelarre.

–Man ceruva lumbor ahosta –le gritó Loki, la magia de luz que el mismo Eyvindur le había enseñado. –Eyvindur Elenion Ancalima, regresa –pero no era diestro en exorcismos, nunca tuvo tiempo de aprender de Lord Aldor.

Eyvindur lo aplastó contra una de las paredes con su telequinesis.

Hasta que Thor se lo llevó por delante con una embestida. Loki se liberó y volvió junto a Karnilla.

–Detente, debes detenerte –le ordenó Thor al elfo apresándole la cabeza contra el suelo. El aether los envolvía y Thor sentía que intentaba aplastarlo con esa energía.

De pronto el ataque cesó.

El aether había regresado a Eyvindur, el cual volvía a estar en control de sí mismo. Estaba murmurando en élfico, llenándose a sí mismo de luz para repeler a esta bruja que los tomó desprevenidos. La mujer emergió del cuerpo de Eyvindur.

Aro se estaba levantando.

–Es Moghuth de los ánsares. –La reconoció. Al verse descubierta Moguth desapareció. Thor soltó a Eyvindur. Hagen ya volvía donde ellos. Miró a Loki con aprensión.

–No pude ver el sitio en el que se encuentran. –Le aclaró Loki frustrado.

–No nos dan tiempo de rastrearlas, nos están apaleando. –Habló Svadilfari.

Eyvindur volvió junto a Karnilla, restauró sus hechizos que se rompieron con el ataque previo. El canto de las brujas volvió a estallar en sus oídos. La habitación empezó a temblar.

–Restaura las barreras –le ordenó Thor a Aro. No tuvo que repetírselo.

Svadilfari, Eyvindur, Loki, aún la misma Aro; eran hechiceros excepcionales pero estaban peleando fuera de su elemento y en desventaja; además de que no sabían combatir en conjunto. Necesitaban una tregua. La habitación se mecía como si estuvieran en un barco a la deriva. Velaryon y Héroïque entraron de prisa para protegerse junto a ellos. Los apliques de las paredes se desprendieron y el vidrio en los ventanales se quebró. Escucharon un estruendo atroz y el sonido de la ciudad que gritaba.

.

El temblor no fue obra del aquelarre.

–No, no ¡suéltala! Eso es trampa –se quejó Magni. Los habían llevado al jardín. Nari estaba gritando entre risas. Agneir la tenía sujeta entre sus manos y la usaba como un arma. De escudo cuando Magni quería empujarlo y como ariete con el cual los perseguía. Hërin rodaba de risa mientras Agneir trataba de agarrar a Magni.

Nubola se había quedado en la periferia pues su clan era enemigo del de Agneir. No se dirigían la palabra más allá de lo necesario. Su padre había acudido también y estaba hablando con ella en voz baja.

De pronto Nari soltó un grito pero uno de verdad. Agneir la bajó de inmediato.

–¡Le hiciste daño! –Hërin le pegó una patada en la espinilla al norn, el cual respingó.

La pequeña seguía gritando, tapándose los oídos.

–Nari, Nari –Magni le hablaba pero ella no le hacía caso.

–Es bruja –les dijo Agneir descifrando su comportamiento. –Está intuyendo algo. ¿Dónde, pequeña de Thor?

–Allá –Nari señaló más allá del muro que rodeaba el jardín.

–Toma a la niña –le ordenó Phraates a Agneir acercándose. –Busquen refugio.

Lo que Nari intuyó antes que ellos era un drakar. Una nave de elfos oscuros que sobrevolaba la ciudad. Nadie tenía permiso de navegar sobre Valacirca. Del drakar cayó una bomba, una advertencia, que impactó a las afueras de la ciudad cimbrándolo todo y luego otra más. Siguió avanzando mientras la ciudad, abarrotada de gente, enloquecía.

La ciudad tenía una guardia, como cabría esperar, constituida de norn y de vanir. Un jinete desmontó a las afueras de la mansión y se internó en los jardines dando la alarma. Estaban bajo ataque.

Phraates lo detuvo antes de que el guerrero entrara en la mansión para saber que pasaba.

–Una tropa de elfos se internó por la ciudad prendiéndole fuego y matando a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino. Los ases de Bran van a montar la defensa pero necesitan refuerzos –dijo atropelladamente y siguió su camino en pos de su rey.

–Nubola, busquen refugio –ordenó de nuevo Phraates, esta vez a su hija la cual estaba tomando de la mano a Hërin y a Nari.

–Phraates. –Pamir y Ragas, venían hacía él seguidos por su escolta.

–¿Van a combatir? –Inquirió Phraates.

–Los elfos oscuros desafían a nuestros reyes. Hjörtur no es más que un niño y Karnilla no es el dragón negro aunque lo monte. Que demuestren su fuerza –Ragas le ordenó a su escolta que evacuaran la mansión. Seguramente no sería el único con tal parecer.

Pamir parecía estar dudando. Idara y sus leones ya se desbandaban también. Phraates maldijo la mala fortuna de ese día.

De la casa emergió Hjörtur seguido por Celtigar, Thor, Hagen y Svadilfari. Estaban reuniendo una defensa.

Sogdiana de los ánsares iba tras ellos junto con sus hombres al igual que Merak de las serpientes.

–Phraates –lo llamó Hagen y éste acudió para ponerse a sus órdenes.

–Yo también pelearé –le dijo Agneir.

–No, tú cuidarás de los niños de Thor –le ordenó Hagen a su discípulo tajantemente. Agneir lo miró mal.

–No tengo miedo.

–Lo sé, por eso eres perfecto para ese trabajo. –Nubola sostenía a los niños contra ella pero se soltaron para acudir donde Thor, el cual se tomó un momento para pedirles que se refugiaran.

.

Los elfos oscuros se toparon con una resistencia que no esperaban. El general Bran, algo ebrio, reunió rápidamente una compañía de ases y de vanir que se plantaron a las puertas de la mansión para defenderla. Iniciaron una feroz contienda cuerpo a cuerpo. Los elfos oscuros que los atacaban los superaban en número, pero muy pronto se les unieron refuerzos. Hjörtur y Celtigar, junto con más de sus vanir y la guardia de tres clanes; sólo de tres, los otros les dieron la espalda. El rey había dejado de lado el dolor que lo carcomía para luchar.

Thor y Hagen no estaban con él. Porque ellos podían volar.

El dragón negro salió volando hacia el drakar que permanecía suspendido en el aire, sobre ellos. La nave dejó caer varias bombas más pero el dragón las fue interceptando, escupiéndoles fuego y haciéndolas reventar antes de alcanzar el suelo.

Thor tenía agarrado a Svadilfari, se lanzó como un ariete contra el drakar, atravesando uno de sus costados. Cuando se encontró en su interior soltó a Svadilfari que parecía un poco verde de vértigo. Seguro no estaba acostumbrado a viajar de semejante manera. Lo había llevado consigo porque Thor no sabía navegar. Quería que el elfo oscuro condujera el drakar lejos de la ciudad donde no causara daño. No es como que pudieran hacerlo explotar encima de Valacirca.

La tripulación de la nave vino a ellos pero Thor los echó atrás con facilidad. Les machacó los huesos con el Mjölnir como si no fueran rival, que de hecho no lo eran.

–Por aquí –le indicó Svadilfari corriendo hacia proa, donde estaría el puente de mando. Los elfos oscuros abandonaban la nave dándola por perdida.

Pronto se enteraron de que no era que le temieran a Thor, era que aquel drakar estaba condenado. Cuando entraron al puente de mando, no hallaron a nadie. Svadilfari fue al timón y lo revisó.

–Lo averiaron –le contó a Thor.

–¿Y?

–Se estrellara sobre la mansión. No puedo desviar el curso.

.

El dragón tomó tierra entre los ases de Bran, adoptó su forma semihumana para moverse entre los hired. Empezó a incinerar a todos los elfos oscuros ante su vista. No iba a tomar prisioneros, no le interesaba saber por qué los estaban atacando, ni concederles el beneficio de rendirse.

De repente el drakar sobre ellos comenzó a desplomarse.

Esa parecía ser la señal para los elfos oscuros de huir. Seguramente pretendían que su drakar destruyera todo para que después ellos pudieran cebarse en los despojos.

–Hay que evacuar la ciudad –le gritó Bran. Pero Hagen sabía que no había tiempo para ello. Pensó en volver a la mansión y sacar a quienes pudiera. ¿Cómo iba a escoger a quiénes le eran más valiosos?

–Sigue luchando –le pidió Hagen como si tal cosa. Bran lo miró con ojos de que había enloquecido.

El as tenía un mando firme sobre sus hired, ninguno de ellos intentó escaparse para salvar la vida.

Sobre ellos, el drakar fue rodeado por la oscura energía del aether. Svadilfari estaba intentando algo. Cuando lo abarcó todo empezó a deshacerlo como si el metal fuera arena.

El cielo se oscureció con nubes de tormenta. El drakar, convertido en filigrana, escombros y polvo empezó a girar dentro de un torbellino. Hagen distinguió a Thor y a Svadilfari en el ojo de la tormenta. Estaban creando juntos una tromba. Y la hicieron estrellarse más allá de los muros de Valacirca. Comenzó a diluviar un segundo después.

Parecía que habían vencido.

Thor aterrizó abruptamente junto a Hagen, tal era la forma en que volaba. Svadilfari, parado sobre una pieza de metal, descendió con cuidado.

–¡Príncipe! –Habló el general Bran metiéndose por encima de cuerpos calcinados y escombros. –¿Están todos bien?

Thor respondió con un parco "sí" mientras sus ojos recorrían los daños. Los elfos oscuros no habían conseguido más que sembrar pánico, ahora huían de ellos.

Hjörtur venía hacia ellos seguido de Celtigar. El rey parecía más joven que antes con su cara enrojecida de tanto llorar, pero enfurecido por completo.

–¿Los mataron a todos? No merecen otra cosa.

–No creo que hayan sido todos –replicó Svadilfari. –Abandonaron la nave cuando Thor y yo la tomamos. Además, las flotas de mi raza suelen viajar en grupos de cinco drakares como mínimo. Seguramente hay más naves.

Hjörtur asintió.

–Bran, Celtigar, persigan a los elfos oscuros. –Les ordenó. –Merak, asegura la mansión. Me temo que esto no ha terminado.

.

La mansión se cimbró pero no se vino abajo.

Loki apenas y prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No le preocupaba Thor, ni ninguno de sus amigos. Ellos podían contra este enemigo que los atacaba de frente. No así como el escurridizo aquelarre que los tenía sitiados mágicamente. Estaba sentado junto a Karnilla.

–Infiltraron el níðstöng entre los amuletos, liberaron una maldición para apresarte, no pudiste defenderte, estabas vulnerable dando a luz –él sabía lo que era eso. –Unieron a la mujer desconocida contigo y la envenenaron para que al matarla te arrastrare con ella a la muerte. No puedo soltarte del vínculo, quienes lo sostienen son muy fuertes; y no sé dónde están. Si pudieras hablarme.

–¿Era un niño? –Preguntó Eyvindur. Estaba junto a Héroïque.

–Sí. Lo iban a llamar Karím. –Les contó ella. –Anoche me lo revelaron. Se suponía que estaba acomodado, que su corazón latía con fuerza, que todo saldría bien. –Loki se interesó en ello. –Karnilla lo revisó personalmente con su magia. No aparecía enredado.

–Mi dulce novia. Eso a veces pasa –explicó Velaryon. –Cuando los niños tienen el cordón umbilical inusitadamente largo, pueden enredarse al descender por el canal del parto.

–Pero ella lo habría notado. –Loki estaba seguro. Se acercó a Héroïque que estaba sentada junto a Velaryon. Tomó al niño de entre sus manos y lo llevó consigo hasta el escritorio de la estancia. Lo puso ahí y abrió la frazada en la que estaba envuelto. –¿Qué pasaría sí? Si lo hubieran estrangulado.

–¿Qué dices? –Le increpó Aro.

–Envenenaron a Karnilla a través de la mujer desconocida. Quizás vincularon también a su hijo y lo estrangularon a través de otra persona.

–¿Qué estás pensando? –Le preguntó Eyvindur acercándose a él.

–Karnilla no puede decirnos nada, si la sacas del bucle de tiempo en el que está morirá. Pero él, su hijo…– Eyvindur lo miraba perplejo, –puedo entrar en su sueño de muerte y encontrar al aquelarre.

–Estás demente. –Loki agarró una de las diminutas manos del niño. –Suéltalo –le advirtió Eyvindur. –No dejaré que lo profanes, que lo uses como una herramienta.

–Apártate –le advirtió Loki. –¿Quieres que ella muera?

–Esto es un atropello, es magia negra. –Eyvindur le apretó el antebrazo a Loki.

–La magia no tiene color, su naturaleza es inmensurable e incomprensible. El Yggdrasil me dio este don y voy a usarlo. Tal es el poder de un foreldrar. –Eyvindur seguía sin soltarlo.

–No tienes derecho a tomar semejante resolución.

–El pequeño podrá salvar a su madre. Le daremos sentido a su muerte.

Eyvindur dudó y Loki se zafó de su mano.

Loki le acercó una mano a la boca al pequeño, su magia fluyó como humo desde ahí, entrando en el cuerpo del pequeño. Reparó sus vías aéreas, su tráquea. Sus pulmones se expandieron y el corazón comenzó a bombear sangre. No volteó a mirar a Eyvindur, ni a Aro, a nadie. Pero sabía que lo estaban pensando un monstruo. El pecho del pequeño comenzó a subir y bajar con ritmo. Adquirió un color rosado y saludable. Tenía los ojos cerrados como si durmiera.

Loki lo había revivido.

Era un cascaron sin alma, por supuesto. Y Loki no pretendía dejarlo así. Lo agarró entre sus brazos y se sentó en el suelo. Se puso a sí mismo en trance dejando de ver la habitación poco a poco.

–Yo velaré tu sueño –le dijo Eyvindur.

Loki se quedó dormido. Su magia de caminante de sueños. Sus dedos se plegaron y sus manos se recubrieron de plumas. Su cuerpo pareció encogerse adoptando otra forma, transformándose en un ave. Voló a través de la ventana. Estaba en un plano donde nada podría detenerlo.

–Muéstrame tus sueños Karím. –Loki extendió sus alas y surcó el reino de los sueños, oscuro y denso, hasta que atisbó luz y fue directo a ella.

.

"Thaobh" le estaba diciendo una mujer. Era Ríbhinn, su esposa. Era toda morena, con la boca grande pero cuando sonreía tenía la sonrisa más franca y bella de los nueve. "Hay que morirnos juntos" Le dijo Ríbhin pero no era un deseo suicida. Era un deseo de vivir una vida juntos y partir al más allá juntos.

Vivían en Aria. Entre sus montañas nubladas. Tenían un campo de trigo. A Thaobh le gustaba la cerveza as que sólo podía probar cuando Datafernes traía desde Valacirca; y lamer la pintura corporal con la que Ríbhinn se decoraba el cuerpo para él.

Loki tenía razón. Estaba contemplando el sueño de muerte, pero no el de Karím, no esperaba que un recién nacido tuviera uno que pudiera dilucidar. No, estaba en el sueño de muerte de aquel unido al infante, un hombre que murió estrangulado y que él acababa de revivir junto con el hijo de Karnilla.

Un sueño de muerte está hecho de los recuerdos más valiosos de tu vida. Loki ahora lo sabe.

.

Thaobh sueña.

Su pueblo arde. Datafernes les advirtió que podría haber represalias por su traición, por atreverse a alzarse contra la marioneta de Odín, la débil pupila de los aesir. Dijo que Sogdiana y Ragas los apoyarían, que podrían ganar. Que persuadirían a Phraates de unírseles, que los clanes los seguirían en contra de su falsa reina.

El dragón desciende con un batir de alas que hace crujir los árboles. Ella viene montada en su lomo. La reina comanda al dragón y éste les lanza una marejada de fuego encima. Todos corren. Le toma la mano a Ríbhinn y huyen desbandándose con la demás gente. El dragón es demasiado veloz, su furia es imbatible. Thaobh agarra a su esposa y la insta a correr, no hacia los campos, sino a las montañas. El dragón ya estuvo ahí, ya lo destruyó todo, porqué habría de volver a ese lugar.

Cuando todo termina y buscan su pueblo, no los hallan. Los linces de Aria han desaparecido. Los que no están muertos, fueron hechos prisioneros. Muy pocos consiguieron escapar. Ríbhinn le pide ir a Valacirca. Le compra una cerveza as. A Thaobh no le sabe a nada. Sus amigos, su familia, su clan. Todo fue consumido.

.

"Soy Fasa de los leones de Egilsstadir" los abordó la bruja, es pelirroja y parece más una meretriz que una bruja. Pero les ofreció venganza, les ofreció participar en un ritual. Sacrificar su vida para asesinar a la reina y a su hijo. Ríbhinn dijo que sí sin dudarlo; y Thaobh que había prometido morirse juntos, accedió también.

Hay un aquelarre de siete brujas: Fasa, Moghut, Bhan, Díleas, Gróa, Naiodh, Ghrian. Son de distintos clanes. Thaobh no sabe si sus líderes están implicados. No se los van a decir.

Ellos dos se unen para formar un aquelarre de nueve, tal como es necesario para conjurar a la muerte.

El día acordado ellas izan un Níðstöng, un poste alto rematado en una cabeza de caballo. Aguardan a que la reina se ponga de parto. Con los dolores no podrá defenderse como lo haría en otra situación.

Ríbhin y él se dejan atar al poste. Las brujas comienzan a cantar y girar alrededor de ellos. Fasa se adelanta a él, cuando la magia que lo enlaza con el nonato de la reina surte efecto. Le rodea el cuello con una cuerda delgada y aprieta. Los pulmones le arden. La cabeza parece que va a explotarle. Le está apretando una mano a Ríbhin que está gritando, les está diciendo que la maten a ella, que lo liberen. Ha cambiado de parecer, ya no desea que mueran juntos.

.

Loki se despierta mareado. Luchando por respirar. Eyvindur está sobre él, iluminado por su magia blanca. Calmándolo con un hechizo.

–Fasa, Moghut, Bhan, Díleas, Gróa, Naiodh, Ghrian –está recitando Loki. Eyvindur le agarra la cara entre sus manos tranquilizándolo. –Ríbhin –musita Loki mirando sin mirar al rey elfo. –Mi amada esposa.

–Dime quien eres y vete en paz –le pidió Eyvindur mesuradamente.

–Thaobh de los linces de Aria.

–No –replicó Eyvindur. –Tú eres Loki Odínson del linaje de Laufey, el dios del engaño.

Loki inhaló hondo y acabó de despertarse.

–Soñé que moría –les contó Loki sin moverse.

–Las encontraste –Le dice Aro. –Sabes sus nombres. Conozco a Moghut, a Fasa, a Gróa. –Aro pronunciaba los nombres con indignación. –¿Sabes dónde hallarlas?

–Aún no. –Loki vuelve a recostarse y a apretar al niño de Karnilla contra su pecho. Eyvindur lo miró con reproche pero no le impidió sumergirse nuevamente en el mundo onírico.

.

Loki vuelve a soñar. Thaobh está vivo porque el hijo de Karnilla lo está. Al revivir a uno ha revivido a ambos. Permite que el sueño se repita nuevamente pero al llegar al final no sucumbe al terror de sentir que se asfixia. Presiona los límites de su magia de caminante y su nigromancia. Consume todo el poder a su disposición y finalmente consigue despertarse.

Pero no abre los ojos dentro de su cuerpo, sino dentro del cuerpo de Thaobh, manipulándolo a través de su sueño.

Jamás había hecho esta clase de magia en su vida. Algo como lo que Hela le hacía a Dema.

Lord Aldor le explicó una vez, que él es un mago capaz de crear nuevos hechizos, un seiðmaðr sin límites.

El aquelarre está reunido en torno a Ríbhin y a él. Permanecen atados al poste del Níðstöng. Atisba con cuidado de no ser descubierto aún. Puede ver que está pálida, que tiene el abdomen abierto en el mismo patrón que Velaryon hizo sobre Karnilla. Pero al igual que Karnilla, no puede morir pues su tiempo se ha detenido.

–Es magia que no conocemos –las escucha decir Loki. –No podemos retener el vínculo entre Ríbhin y Karnilla mucho tiempo más. Nos arriesgamos a que nos hallen.

–Son los malditos foreldrar. –Moghut, la de cabellos blancos, toma una espada.

Intenta decapitar a Ríbhin pero la hoja se parte antes de tocarla. No pueden alterarla mientras su tiempo permanezca detenido.

Loki conjura una hoja de hielo en su mano y se suelta de las cuerdas que lo atan. Thaobh, está de pie. Una de las brujas, una adolescente de cabellos crespos y ojos almendrados, lo nota primero que las otras, lo intuyó más rápido. Se llama Díleas. Thaobh resucitado la mira a los ojos y ella grita.

Las otras están igual de sorprendidas. Thaobh da un paso y ellas retroceden sobrecogidas.

–Libérenla –les pide Loki con la voz de su avatar.

Las brujas norn no le temen a la muerte, danzan con ella. Se recobran de la impresión de ver el cadáver revivido. Moghut, la anciana, lo ataca con una llamarada, Loki la atrapa en sus manos y se la regresa. Moghut se escuda y el fuego se apaga. Las otras se preparan para atacarlo. Loki conjura su magia de luz. No tiene mucho tiempo. Arroja un rayo de luz hacia arriba partiendo el techo.

–¡Thor! –Lo llama mientras las brujas despedazan a Thaobh matándolo de nuevo.

Loki suelta su avatar y emerge de nuevo en su propio ser.

Eyvindur acaba de pegarle. Le ha arrancado al niño de los brazos. El pequeño ha muerto una segunda vez, pero ahora su cuerpo parece mordido por fieras salvajes.

–¿Qué es lo que haz hecho? –Héroïque llora, histérica mientras Velaryon intenta calmarla.

Loki se levanta. Hay relámpagos y el retumbar de los turenos. Sabe que Thor entendió su señal, debe estar por atacar al aquelarre junto con Hagen y Svadilfari. Loki avanza hacía Karnilla ignorándolos a todos. Le agarra una mano aguardando el momento en que las brujas se debiliten para romper el lazo que une a Karnilla con Rhíbin.

–Estarás a salvo –le asegura a Karnilla.

.

El aquelarre no puede combatirlos de frente con la facilidad con la que los embrujaban a distancia.

Hagen alza a la pelirroja, Fasa, la cual intenta defenderse con maldiciones que rebotan sobre las escamas de Hagen. El dragón le arranca un brazo y luego el otro, se pone a partirla en jirones con facilidad bañándose en su sangre. Moghut, la anciana, parece danzar antes de que el rayo de Thor la haga arder. Svadilfari atrapa a dos más con su telequinesis. Las brujas intentan maldecirlos.

–Sus hijos morirán, –les gritan a coro. –Si derraman nuestra sangre, no verán a sus hijos con vida nunca más.

Hagen las calla calcinándolas.

–No tengo hijos –les replica secamente mientras ellas se consumen con un grito. Las otras huyen.

Hagen les arroja fuego maldito tratando de marcarlas con él. Una de ellas, la pequeña Díleas, alza un escudo, las llamas lo atraviesan como si no estuviera ahí pero su distracción permite a las dos restantes escaparse. La chica está en el suelo murmurando magia que la apaga. Se le chamuscó el cabello, las cejas, las pestañas; tiene los brazos y la cara cubiertos de dolorosas ampollas.

Hagen se le acerca. La agarra por el cuello y le pone las garras sobre la espina dorsal.

–¡Detente! –Le ordena Thor. –Déjala con vida, nos guiará a las otras –le aprieta un brazo a Hagen con fuerza para que lo sienta a través de sus escamas.

Hagen consiente. Suelta a la chica y la golpea en la cabeza con la potencia de una maza. La prefiere inconsciente.

.

La ciudad continuaba en caos. La noticia de que el primogénito de Karnilla nació muerto había alcanzado las calles. Los norn estaban apagando los rescoldos de los incendios iniciados por los elfos oscuros; y peleándose entre ellos. Clan contra clan. Ya estaban preguntándose si Hagen tendría las agallas de agarrar el trono por fin o si declinaría a favor de otro. Los nombres de Artabazo, de Ragas, de Phraates se proponían como posibles reyes.

Bran aguardaba por Thor a las afueras de la mansión de la reina.

–Thor –le habló cortándolo de entrar en la casa aún. –Los elfos no dañaron la ciudad en demasía. Aquí hasta los niños de pecho llevan cuchillos bajo sus frazadas. Les plantaron cara a los elfos oscuros. Hemos perseguido a la escoria espacial pero se desbandaron muy rápido. Me temo que fue un ataque bien planeado, conocían de sobra la ciudad.

Thor le aceptó el reporte que debería estarle dando a Hjörtur y no a él.

–Vigila las calles. No quiero motines –le dijo Thor. Ya le referiría todo a Hjörtur, seguro que estaría de acuerdo con sus órdenes.

–Necesito más hombres. Los norn estaban medio ebrios cuando los elfos atacaron, les azuzaron las ganas de sangre. Ahora están riñendo sobre el sucesor de la reina, declarando sus lealtades por un candidato o por otro.

–Karnilla vive –repuso Thor secamente.

Bran se fijó en que Thor llevaba una chica maltrecha bajo un brazo pero su príncipe no le dio explicaciones pero sí se la tendió y le ordenó salvaguardarla como prisionera.

A Thor le preocupaba que Ragas o alguno de ellos, estuviera juntando a su gente para tomar Valacirca aprovechando el momento de vulnerabilidad creado entre el atentado contra Karnilla y el ataque de los elfos oscuros.

Thor entró en la mansión. No había siervos ni nobles en los pasillos ni en los jardines. Todos estaban hacinados en el salón principal rodeando a Hjörtur. Celtigar estaba a su lado. Hagen y Svadilfari brillaban por su ausencia.

–Desoír el llamado del rey es desacato –les decía Hjörtur a Merak, a Sogdiana y a Phraates. –Deben volver a la mansión y rendir cuentas de sus acciones, –Thor comprendió, estaba hablando de los otros tres líderes.

Hubo murmuraciones y negativas por todo el salón.

–No te responderán –le dijo Sogdiana. –Se inclinan sólo ante la fuerza.

–Entonces me escucharán a mí. –Dijo una voz desde la entrada del salón.

Era Karnilla.

Todos sus nobles le abrieron paso. Reaccionaron como si estuvieran contemplando un fantasma. Los tres líderes inclinaron la cabeza ante ella. Estaba pálida pero llevaba ropas limpias. Se sujetaba el abdomen con expresión dolorida pero firme.

–Escúchenme. Si Pamir, Ragas e Idara no se presentan en menos de un día ante mí, si no reiteran sus juramentos de lealtad y me piden perdón, volveré a ser jinete de dragón. Haré arder sus ciudades y pondré sus cabezas en una pica. Háganselos saber.

–Sí mi reina –repuso Sogdiana.

–Mi caballo. Debo recorrer mi ciudad –pidió la reina. –Quiero que todos sepan que su reina vive, que sepan la afrenta que he padecido, que escuchen de mi boca el castigo que les espera a quiénes me traicionan.

–Estás agotada –le imploró Hjörtur pero ella le hizo un sencillo ademán de que guardara silencio. Le dio una mirada triste a su joven esposo.

–Cabalga a mi lado –le pidió a Hjörtur. Karnilla se dirigió a la salida de la sala, al pasar junto a Thor le rozó una mano y él supo la verdad.

Era Loki.

.

Halló a la verdadera Karnilla en su habitación. Le habían cambiado las sábanas por unas limpias, la habían aseado, le habían zurcido su cuerpo y había sido curada con magia. Hagen y Svad estaban a su lado, junto con Velaryon y Aro.

–Príncipe Thor –le habló Velaryon en voz baja. Thor intuyó que el maestre igual le daría su reporte. Si él fuera Hjörtur se molestaría mucho por la manera en que Thor le usurpaba funciones. –La reina sobrevivirá. El príncipe Loki y yo frenamos la hemorragia que nos la estaba arrebatando. Se encuentra debilitada por la pérdida de sangre pero su vida ya no está en riesgo. Aro le ha suministrado un somnífero para que descanse pero se resiste, quiere ver a su hijo.

–¿Dónde está el pequeño? –Murmuró Thor.

–Héroïque lo llevó al salón aledaño. El niño… no puedo explicarlo bien a bien pues no soy hechicero, pero Loki hizo alguna clase de magia con él. Creo que lo revivió y luego algo… lo volvió a matar, lacerándolo terriblemente. Sangraba con heridas profundas… –Thor frunció el ceño ante lo que oía. –Su majestad Eyvindur fue con Héroïque. Dijo que arreglaría el cadáver antes de mostrárselo a la reina.

Thor suspiró.

–Haz hecho un buen trabajo –le dijo a Velaryon como hacía cuando estaban en la guerra contra los muspell.

Thor se sentó junto a la cama de Karnilla. Aro la estaba ayudando a beber alguna poción. La bruja lucía mal, Loki le había curado las quemaduras que le infringieron pero era claro que apenas se sostenía de pie. Necesitaban gente de confianza que protegiera a Karnilla. Aliados confiables.

Thor le quitó la copa a Aro y la sustituyó en sus cuidados. Karnilla se giró a mirarlo.

–Thor –susurró. –He tenido sueños espantosos –murmuró quedamente. Thor le ayudó a beber.

–Descansa –le pidió Thor y le acercó la copa para que ella le diera otro sorbo.

–Mi hijo murió –murmuró Karnilla con voz apagada. –Sentí el momento en qué pasó. Y nada, ninguno de mis poderes, ni todo mi saber pudo evitarlo. Las sombras lo asfixiaron aun en mi seno –Karnilla ahogó un sollozo pero igualmente se le escaparon varias lágrimas.

–Vencimos a las sombras, por ti –le aseguró Thor.

–Gracias. –Karnilla le apretó un poco más fuerte la mano. –Siempre me ha gustado tenerte a mi lado –añadió Karnilla. –Me haces sentir a salvo.

Thor se sintió honrado por esa confianza.

–Protegeré tu hogar, hasta que estés puedas ponerte de pie.

–Quiero ver a mi hijo.

–Haré que te lo traigan.

.

Héroïque vestía al pequeño de Karnilla con cuidado, cómo si estuviera con vida. Eyvindur le había borrado las marcas del ataque del aquelarre. El rey elfo contemplaba la labor de la joven. También había detenido el tiempo del pequeño para que su cuerpo no entrara en descomposición, fungiendo como embalsamador.

Eyvindur oraba a las diosas por el alma del pequeño pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Deseaba reunirse pronto con Hagen pero se imaginaba que su testarudo amante no querría apartarse de su familia. Le había afectado bastante la muerte de su sobrino.

En eso la puerta de la estancia en que se hallaban se abrió. Tanto Héroïque como él miraron intrigados. Era Magni quien los interrumpía.

–Thor no está aquí –le dijo Héroïque parándose ante el neonato para que Magni no lo viese.

El pequeño Thor miró a Eyvindur con aprehensión. Dos siluetas más surgieron tras él. Elfos oscuros. Eyvindur no pudo comprender como es que habían llegado hasta los aposentos de la reina. Ya no les temía, pero a éstos sí. Porque uno de ellos tenía una ballesta apoyada contra la cabeza de Magni.

–Vendrás con nosotros –dijo. El otro alzó su propia arma y sin mediar una advertencia le disparó a Héroïque.

.

Hagen custodiaría a la reina esa noche. No había nadie mejor que él para resguardarla. Thor mandó a descansar a Aro y a Velaryon por si sus servicios eran requeridos nuevamente. Se topó con Bran que lo esperaba en la antesala a los aposentos de la reina. El generalísimo no estaba solo, lo acompañaban Ertan y Belegaer.

–Príncipe –lo saludó éste haciéndole una reverencia. Thor sentía que de alguna extraña manera había vuelto a Valaskialf. –Contemplamos el ataque desde Thrúndheim, vimos la nave y después la tormenta. Me temo que llegamos tarde, reuní a los elfos y a la mitad de tu compañía, los otros se quedaron para vigilar Thrúndheim.

–Quizás sus espadas aún encuentren trabajo –repuso Thor. Seguía incómodo por manejar la corte de Karnilla y Hjörtur, pero pensar que tenía una compañía de aesir por pequeña que fuera, aunada a los hired de Bran, lo tranquilizaba. –La reina convocó a los líderes de los clanes, a Pamir, Ragas e Idara. Vean que hallen su camino hacia esta mansión y no hacia sus tierras.

–Los norn son dados a la rebelión. Imagina que le estalla una a la reina ahora mismo. Aunque mis hired me informan que la ciudad se ha calmado al verla, están impresionados por su fuerza.

Thor asintió. Si pudiera ordenaría controlar a la guardia de la ciudad, pero temía que si involucraba a sus ases en ello la población sintiera que los había conquistado.

–Bran, ¿cuántos hired te quedan?

–Dejaron de mandarme refuerzos desde la última guerra, entre los que se han muerto y los que volvieron a casa de permiso, me quedan sólo tres mil.

–Ve que se releven en cuatro turnos, que patrullen la ciudad vestidos de civiles, que no vayan solos ni desarmados. Quiero que me digan todo lo que pase que parezca importante y también que apresen a los elfos oscuros que se topen.

–Como órdenes Thor.

–Ertan, harás lo mismo pero dentro de la mansión. Quiero un guardia ante las puertas de Karnilla. Ahora mismo está con Hagen y con Svadilfari pero no deseo que nadie llegue hasta ella a menos que se trate de Hjörtur o de uno de nosotros, sus amigos más cercanos.

–Como órdenes.

–Príncipe –Belegaer tenía una sola pregunta: –¿Dónde se encuentra mi rey?

Thor le explicó la delicada labor que Eyvindur llevaba a cabo, pero mandó a Belegaer a cumplir sus funciones como guardián a las afueras de la habitación en que su rey se encontraba.

.

Thor ordenó a uno de los pajes de la mansión que lo condujera a los aposentos de Nubola. Quería ver a sus hijos. Haría que Ertan los escoltara a Thrúndheim, Valacirca no le parecía segura en ese momento. Loki y él se quedarían. Su esposo aún no volvía. Thor quería cenar algo, quería estar con sus hijos. Quizás estarían asustados por el ataque, quizás ya estarían durmiendo. El siervo le indicó el lugar, se apartó de forma muy poco ceremoniosa.

Thor empujó la puerta. Halló las antorchas encendidas, la cena servida junto a los lechos. Pero todo estaba en silencio. Thor avanzó recorriendo la escena, hallando difícil comprender.

Había tres siervos asesinados a flechazos. Halló a Nubola en el suelo, se agachó a su lado para tocarle el cuello, estaba viva aunque igual tenía una saeta clavada en un hombro. Más allá el discípulo de Hagen, Agneir, yacía hecho un ovillo con una daga clavada en la espalda.

–Magni, Hërin, Nari –los llamó Thor sintiendo que le estrujaban el alma. No supo porque, pero la amenaza que el aquelarre les diera respecto a sus hijos, le rezumbó en la cabeza.

–Ada –le respondió la vocecita de Nari. Su hija se asomó entre los brazos de Agneir. El chico la había protegido. Thor corrió a su lado y la alzó entre sus brazos. Nari lo rodeó con su bracitos sollozando.

Le dijo que los elfos de ojos oscuros se habían llevado a sus hermanos.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	65. Capítulo LXIV

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO LXIV

* * *

**Breves notas de la autora:**

Como ya saben, hemos ido anunciando el fin del fic (¡Por fin!) En teoría el próximo capítulo es el último, y si no fuera así, en dado caso sería el penúltimo. ¿Saben? Algo que nos ha pasado con esta historia, es que hemos descubierto que al ser tan grande, lleva mucha inercia propia y muchos sucesos deben pasar o de lo contrario, hasta sería innatural. Hemos intentado cerrar los cabos sueltos que teníamos perdidos ahí, en especial en torno a los personajes principales pero a veces es difícil.

Como fuera, muchas gracias por leernos. Gracias por los reviews, los pm's, y por haber estado con nosotras a lo largo de esta (muy gigantesca historia) Nos estaremos viendo dentro de quince días ^-^/

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, seidh, batalla, angst.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo LXIV:

Enterraron al pequeño de Karnilla esa mañana.

Los norn no creman a sus muertos como los ases. Los entierran en criptas bajo sus ciudades. De esa manera sus almas quedan ligadas al lugar en que nacieron. Los norn creen que así protegen a los vivos.

Los líderes de los clanes volvieron a plegarse a la voluntad de su reina. Hasta el belicoso Ragas, que tanto veneno escupió en contra de Karnilla, estaba asombrado por su fortaleza.

La reina presidió el ritual al lado de su esposo. Fue breve y callado. Se reunieron diez mil personas, pero para variar el barullo de los norn estaba apaciguado. Una vez que su pequeño fue puesto a descansar entre los suyos, la reina les habló.

–Mi hijo fue asesinado –dijo Karnilla elevando su voz por encima de todos. Envolviendo con ella a todos los presentes. –Los culpables serán ejecutados. Les ordeno que estén ahí para presenciarlo. –Ella hizo una pausa en la que le agarró la mano a Hjörtur y se la apretó con fuerza. –Sé que piensan que fui vencida. Sé que piensan que mi hijo, Karím, no era un digno heredero y que las nornas nos lo quitaron para concedernos a alguien más fuerte. Pero ¿qué gloria se puede hallar en matar a alguien tan indefenso? Esto les aseguro: me hirieron bárbaramente, trataron de matarme también; y cometieron la mayor vileza y la estupidez más grande con ello. Porque soy su reina, su reina de fuego, de hierro y de alabastro. Ustedes son míos. Mi pueblo, mis clanes. Si me aman, si me honran, yo les corresponderé. Lealtad con amor. Pero si me traicionan, tendré que ser severa, tendré que castigarlos; y lo haré. Pagaré la traición con furia. La ira de una reina equivale a la muerte. No lo olviden. Nunca lo hagan. No me han derribado, ni me han quebrado. El dolor sólo me ha templado.

Sus norn la aclamaron. Pocas veces se había visto a una madre, cuyo hijo jamás mamaría de su seno, levantarse de inmediato para perseguir a quien le causó semejante perjurio. La amaron y la temieron viéndola andar de vuelta a su mansión rodeada por su familia. El dragón negro envuelto en su coraza de escamas tomando la mano de su rey elfo, el cual volvía a vestirse con su velo debido a la pena; Héroïque luminosa y bella. Y por último Hjörtur, impertérrito como si la pérdida no pudiera con él.

Eso fue de cara al pueblo. Incluso los norn saben disimular sus sentimientos. Al alcanzar los aposentos de la reina se desperdigaron para enclaustrarse en sus respectivas alcobas. Atrás quedaron solamente Hagen y Karnilla.

–Fue un gran discurso –le dijo Hagen. –Verdaderamente has sabido impresionarlos. –El rostro de Karnilla demudó en angustia.

–Es el último que daré así –aseguró y se dobló. Hagen la sostuvo por los hombros y la estrechó con fuerza.

–Recobrarás a tus hijos –le aseguró. –Ninguna deidad sería tan cruel para arrancarnos tres el mismo día. –La figura de Karnilla se disolvió revelando a Loki, el cual se zafó de las manos del dragón negro, su amigo seguía siendo mitad hombre y mitad bestia, no había recobrado su forma completamente humana desde el día en que su sobrino murió; el mismo en que perdió a su amado elfo también.

–Loki –lo llamó Thor, su esposo esperaba por él. Sus hijos llevaban perdidos dieciséis horas.

Dejaron atrás a Hagen. Cada cual buscando fortaleza.

Thor le hacía bien a Loki. Temperaba sus emociones y su angustia, no le dejaba caer. Loki acudió al entierro pues la verdadera Karnilla permanecía en un estado de abatimiento total, su pueblo no debía verla así bajo riesgo de que estallara una revuelta. Tal es la naturaleza de los norn.

Thor lo condujo a sus aposentos. No podían volver a Thrúndheim y quedarse a esperar noticias. Tampoco podían dejar el rescate de sus hijos en manos de sus amigos norn, sobre todo viendo el deplorable estado en que se hallaban. Además Loki sentía, y estaba seguro de que Thor le compartía ese sentir, que si volvían a su hogar sin Magni y Hërin, sería como darles la espalda, sería resignarse.

Svadilfari les explicó lo que conocía sobre esta flota, los llamados elfos de Ragnor. Les desesperaba no saber para qué querían los elfos oscuros a sus hijos. A Eyvindur era claro, querían matarlo para joder a los elfos de luz y cobrarse venganza. Pero Magni y Hërin, ¿para qué? ¿Dinero? No habían pedido rescate alguno. ¿Desquite? Thor y Loki siempre fueron benefactores de los elfos oscuros. Necesitaban saber más.

Ordenaron evacuar la mansión de la reina y se quedaron sólo con la gente que consideraron más leal. Ragas, Pamir e Idara, los tres líderes problemáticos tenían prohibido abandonar Valacirca pero no se les concedió alojamiento en la mansión. Para todo efecto Thor y Loki controlaban el reino a instancias de la familia real norn, que se apoyaba y confiaba del todo en ellos.

Loki se encontró con Ertan y el general Bran, que los esperaban. Un paje les sirvió vino a todos y luego se perdió de vista. Les llevaban noticias. Habían desperdigado a sus ases por Valacirca para tener muchos ojos y oídos que les llevasen noticias. Pero ante todo querían saber cuánto tuviera que decir la bruja que tomaron prisionera.

Thor le agarró una mano a Loki.

La prisionera, Díleas, había sido puesta bajo la vigilancia de Bran, fue interrogada por el generalísimo en persona junto con Ertan.

–No sabe nada –les dijo Ertan en cuanto todos se sentaron. Loki le había curado las quemaduras que Hagen le infringió, porque la necesitaban con vida primero y porque sería ejecutada públicamente después. –La dirigente de su aquelarre era una bruja llamada Moguth, Hagen la mató durante su confrontación. Díleas nos reveló como escogieron a los sacrificios que usaron para asesinar al infante. Nos dijo los nombres y clanes de sus compañeras, eran siete brujas, una por cada clan poderoso. Pero desconoce quién encargó el trabajo; y no sabe nada de elfos oscuros.

El aquelarre no actuó sólo porque sí. Alguien las reunió, las azuzó. Ambos enemigos, las brujas y los mercenarios debían tener un punto en común, algo que los relacionaba.

–¿Y las dos que huyeron? –Quiso saber Thor.

–Gróa de los escorpiones armados y Naiodh de los zorros de Vantaa –siguió Bran. –Aro ha tratado de rastrearlas pero, según lo que entendí, a menos que lleven a cabo una putada enorme con su magia, por el momento son indetectables.

–¿Torturaron a Díleas? –Inquirió Loki.

–Por supuesto –replicó Bran. –No nos contó esto por ser buenos amigos. Le rompimos las piernas para dificultarle intentar escaparse.

–Bien. ¿A qué clan pertenece?

–A los hombres del lago Van. Sé a dónde apuntas Loki, pero no, su líder, Pamir, no ha intercedido por ella.

–¿Eso es todo? –Inquirió Loki algo descolocado. Thor le apretó la mano y le impidió ponerse de pie para avasallar a sus capitanes.

–Estamos vigilando a los líderes de los clanes hasta cuando cagan. Si alguno tiene lazos con los elfos oscuros los sabremos de inmediato. –Loki se sosegó en algo.

–Cuiden bien de la prisionera, Karnilla la necesita con vida para el espectáculo que será su ejecución. –Les dijo Thor. –¿Alguno sabe cómo se lleva a cabo un proceso por traición en este reino?

–Depende del gusto del rey –respondió Bran. –Pero lo usual es el desmembramiento.

El generalísimo y el capitán de la compañía de Thor, se despidieron y los dejaron a solas. Thor se volvió a Loki el cual estaba frustrado, por decir lo menos. Loki se levantó del sillón en el que estaban para servirse más vino. No había dormido nada en todo ese tiempo a pesar de que se había desgastado por el uso de su seidh.

Thor había dormitado un poco, con Nari en sus brazos, mientras Gellir y Dalr alistaban la escolta que la llevaría a Thrúndheim. Su pequeña hija no comprendía del todo lo que pasó con sus hermanos. A Thor le confortaba su presencia, pero no era justo retenerla a su lado para que les diera consuelo, eran ellos los que deberían ofrecerle tal cosa y no viceversa. Finalmente, Gellir y Dalr se la llevaron bajo la encomienda de ponerla en brazos de Ásta y permanecer en Thrúndheim para hacer de guardianes.

Loki se bebió su vino de golpe. Su amado era astuto y brillante, capaz de ver mucho; pero cuando sus emociones obnubilaban su mente, se perdía. Thor lo necesitaba concentrado, con todas sus capacidades enfocadas, sin enturbiarse por la culpa y las ganas de desquite.

–Dime que piensas –le pidió Thor atrayéndolo de vuelta a su lado, tomándolo por la nuca como conteniéndolo.

–Hay tres posibilidades, –comenzó a explicarle Loki mirándolo sin verlo. –La primera es que las brujas y los elfos oscuros no tengan nada que ver uno con el otro, y una desafortunada coincidencia hizo que el atentado contra Karnilla y el secuestro de nuestros hijos ocurriera simultáneamente. La segunda posibilidad es que los villanos a vencer sean elfos oscuros que nos vigilaban; que habían decidido aprovechar el tumulto causado por el nacimiento del heredero para abducir a Eyvindur y a nuestros hijos. Y la tercera posibilidad es que alguien que no puedo ver aún, seguramente un norn, orquestó todo.

–¿Y cuál piensas que es la verdad?

–La verdad –Loki habló con un dejo despectivo. Intento zafarse pero Thor lo apretó más fuerte, rodeándole la cintura hasta que lo tuvo casi en su regazo.

–Concéntrate, deja de lado todo lo que no nos sirva, tu mente es nuestro mejor recurso en este momento, úsala bien. –Loki hizo una mueca angustiada. Lo estaba presionando demasiado pero Thor no iba a detenerse.

–Yo no creo en las coincidencias. Tomaré la última opción como verdadera.

–Entonces haré lo mismo. Lo que nos lleva a: ¿quién lo hizo? Uno de los líderes seguramente, pero cuál. Escoge uno e iré a por él.

–No lo sé.

–Escoge uno.

–Los sacrificios, Thaobh y Rhíbin eran linces de Aria. –Uno de los móviles para intentar el regicidio, fue que Karnilla arrasó con Datafernes y sus linces de Aria. –Ragas y Pamir eran primos de Datafernes. Ragas parece codicioso y desprecia a Karnilla en serio. Aunque lo mismo va para Pamir e Idara. –Loki meditó algo más. –¿Quién controlaba la mansión cuando ocurrió el secuestro?

–Merak –respondió Thor. Hjörtur le había ordenado a éste que vigilara la mansión y eran sus serpientes los que montaban guardia. –¿Piensas que fue él?

–Te fijaste amado mío, en que esto inició con una profecía, con una bruja que vaticinó que el hijo de Karnilla no tenía futuro. ¿Cómo iba a tenerlo si ella ya había decidido asesinarlo? Tal bruja fue Gróa de los escorpiones armados.

–Phraates.

–Pero la líder de la cofradía era Moghut de los Ánsares.

–¿Sogdiana? Ella se quedó a combatir a los elfos oscuros.

–La que consiguió los sacrificios era Fasa de los leones, con lo cual apunta a Idara, que parece muy desleal. El que toma la palabra por Idara y Pamir es Ragas, siempre Ragas. Parece tan culpable…

–¿Dudas que lo sea?

–Las cosas usualmente no son tan claras.

–¿Entonces quién?

–Cualquiera. Inclusive es factible que no haya sido ninguno de los líderes o que hayan sido todos.

–¡Loki! Eso no nos conduce a ningún sitio.

–¡Ya lo sé! Deseo tanto como tú… –Loki se quedó sin palabras y se zafó del agarre de hierro de Thor. Le dio la espalda. –Hërin, debo recuperar a Hërin… A Magni también. Quiero volver a casa.

Thor lo abrazó por la espalda, pegándolo a él.

También estaba el problema de Eyvindur.

En la ciudad había tal caos que pocos prestarían atención a un grupillo de elfos corriendo con dos niños, pero Eyvindur llamaba mucho la atención y también se lo habían llevado. Muchos sabrían reconocer al rey elfo porque Hagen se había ocupado de mostrarlo y presumirlo sin su velo. Pero nadie lo había visto.

Con la angustia a flor de piel, el lazo que los unía parecía haberse fortalecido. Thor se descubría pensando lo mismo que Loki con frecuencia, su amado le seguía conversaciones que iniciaban en sus mentes.

–Sé que soy un bastardo por esto, pero me da un poco de paz que se lo hayan llevado también. –No tuvo que decirle a quién. –Su presencia calmará algo a nuestros niños, a los dos les agrada. Además, aún es factible que logre mandarle alguna señal a Svadilfari, después de todo comparten el aether.

Llamaron a la puerta. Thor soltó a Loki y fue él quien atendió. Les había dejado en claro a los siervos y pajes que los haría azotar si se atrevían a irrumpir en las alcobas sin llamar primero o si se iban de lengua. Fue muy severo en sus palabras pero descubrió que le entendieron mejor y más rápido que en Asgard donde a pesar de sus amenazas nunca logró sosegar del todo a su corte.

Les llevaban comida. Cada quien comía recluido en sus alcobas. Thor agarró la bandeja que les dejó una sierva, ni siquiera la dejó entrar porque sabía que a Loki no le gustaba mostrarse ni vulnerable ni abatido delante de ningún desconocido.

Comieron sin fijarse en lo que comían, sin hablarse, pero unidos en su pena.

–¿Qué quieres hacer? –Le preguntó Thor intuyendo que Loki llegaba a una resolución.

Thor rememoró el momento en que Loki regresó a la mansión para encontrar que sus hijos no estaban. Thor trató de explicarle que se los habían quitado, pero a Loki le costaba escucharlo, las piernas le fallaron y Thor tuvo que sostenerlo, el rostro desencajado y su cuerpo que parecía rehusarse a sostenerlo. Thor lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo que su amado saldría corriendo, ¿para hacer qué? Thor no lo sabía, quizás tan sólo tuvo el impulso de correr y correr para ver si así dejaba atrás la angustia. Pero Thor lo mantuvo con él, donde debía estar.

–Interrogaré a los líderes de los clanes. Hay que asumir que todos son culpables y partir desde ahí.

–No sé si Karnilla apoye una iniciativa tan agresiva.

–¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? –Loki cambió de forma, volviéndose la reina norn. –Voy a interrogarlos yo misma.

.

–¿Tienes hambre? –Le preguntó Hjörtur agarrando el cuenco de sopa.

–No –repuso Karnilla, tirada en su cama de convaleciente. Debería tener a su hijo prendado a su seno, entre sus brazos, en cambio estaban vacíos. Le dolía tanto como le ofendía. ¿Había sido demasiado confiada y orgullosa? Por más que repasaba lo que pasó una y otra y otra vez; por más que pensaba en el níðstöng, no lograba comprender.

–¿Te duele? –Volvió a preguntar Hjörtur sentándose más cerca, sobre la cama.

Karnilla ha llorado. Ha llorado tanto que no está segura de que alguna vez tendrá lágrimas de nuevo. Se giró y halló a Hjörtur acostado a su lado. Se miraron y por un momento no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse. A ella no le dolía nada físico. Aro le había vendado el abdomen apretadamente como habían hecho con Loki cuando llegó a ellas. Le había acomodado los tendones de la espalda. Había hecho para ella todos los rituales que una mujer que recién dio a luz necesitaba. Y Loki le había borrado la cicatriz de la cirugía. Y Velaryon le había asegurado que podría embarazarse de nuevo en un futuro. No, nada físico le dolía.

Cuando Loki llegó a su reino, recién desterrado; ella no se le separó durante varios días. Cuidó de él, le cantó canciones, lo sobó, lo bañó, lo arrulló. Pero ahora él no estaba ahí para ella. Ni cómo exigírselo, sus propios hijos estaban en peligro. Y además, estaba metido hasta el cuello en el juego de poder, suplantándola para mantener a los clanes sosegados. Cuando Hjörtur le recitó casi palabra por palabra el discurso de Loki, ella se sintió satisfecha. No feliz, pero al menos satisfecha por lo que su amigo dijo. Entendió que esa era la manera en la que él la cuidaba. Su pena le había socavado la magia, su seidh era inestable y débil. Aro pronosticó que necesitaba descanso y paz. Sin su magia se sentía muy vulnerable y no deseaba gobernar. Loki era su escudo.

–Lo lamento –le dijo a Hjörtur. Porque se le olvidaba cada tanto que no era la única que sufría. Que su pérdida no era sólo suya. –¿Recuerdas que cuando accediste a casarte conmigo, me diste permiso para arrojarte a un infierno?

–Lo recuerdo. –Hjörtur le agarró las manos y se las apretó.

–Aun así, permíteme que te pida perdón.

–Te lo permito si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero no creo que tenga nada que perdonarte. –Hjörtur la abrazó, pegándola del todo a él. Se sentía terrible para con su esposa. Envidiaba a Thor que había sabido sobrellevar sus dolores con entereza, que había sabido sostener a Loki. Lo envidiaba por plantarle cara a los clanes, por oponérseles mientras que él no pudo hacer nada. –Quiero que tengamos otro –Karnilla se crispó, seguro era lo que menos deseaba escuchar. –Pero lo tendremos cuando yo sea más fuerte; y pueda ser en quien te apoyes.

–Ya lo eres –replicó Karnilla. –Eres lo más valioso que tengo. No me haz fallado en nada si eso es lo que piensas.

–Lo mismo te digo. –Su joven esposo. Hagen lo llamaba "tu linda avecita vanir", y le hacía chistes a Karnilla a propósito del aspecto de Hjörtur. Pero para ella, seguía siendo el mejor hombre posible. Se guareció entre sus brazos. Hjörtur era su refugio.

.

La reina norn se sienta en su trono. No tenía a Hjörtur a su lado sino a Hagen. Llevaba la pintura de guerra con el dragón negro en la espalda extendiendo sus alas sobre sus hombros hasta sus brazos. Su hermano y ella se presentaron solos, sin guardias, ni heraldos.

Los líderes de los clanes estaban reunidos. Seis de ellos al menos, Artabazo seguía en la capital pero de ser necesario también sería convocado.

La reina comenzó exigiéndoles hincar rodilla. Los seis lo hicieron.

–¿Alguno de ustedes estaba confabulado con el aquelarre que intentó asesinar a su reina? –Les preguntó la reina a quemarropa.

–No –respondieron a coro. Ella los miró severamente. Los dejó en la incómoda posición en la que estaban mientras repasaba uno a uno; confiriéndole un cariz severo a la reunión. La reina les concedió permiso para levantarse. Que se doblegaran e hicieran esas muestras de pleitesía le indicaban hasta donde los había impresionado.

Quería hallar al responsable del ataque y de ahí partir hacia una confabulación con los elfos oscuros.

El interrogatorio se prolongó durante horas y varias veces derivó en discusiones entre los líderes a propósito de rencillas pasadas. La desconfianza corría entre ellos a todas luces y Loki concluyó que no estaban confabulados todos juntos, ya era algo. Sin embargo, aquella sesión no parecía ir a ninguna parte. Merak rindió excusas del porque su gente ni siquiera vio a los elfos oscuros que huían. Ragas y Pamir dijeron que les importaba un rábano la suerte de Datafernes. Phraates juró que mataría a la bruja Gróa, que lo había traicionado tanto como a todos los demás. Y así…

Loki se planteó separarlos e interrogarlos bajo el influjo de hechizos o bajo tortura si fuera necesario. Les concedió permiso de retirarse. Así lo hicieron todos, Ragas se atrasó y la miró un instante. Loki sabía reconocer la mirada que le lanzó, era codicia mezclada con lujuria. Así lo había contemplado Hagen al conocerlo, así solía mirarlo Svadilfari. Así que ahora iba a resultar que Ragas quería ser amante real, prevendría a Karnilla más adelante.

En eso notó que Phraates no se había movido. El líder de los escorpiones pidió hablar.

–Los niños están a salvo –lo dijo con tal aplomo que Loki pensó que éste era el culpable que buscaba. De los líderes, sólo él sabía que Eyvindur y los dos pequeños Thor habían desaparecido, pues Nubola estuvo presente durante el incidente; y se había ido de lengua con su padre. –Nadie, ni siquiera un pirata, estaría tan loco para asesinar a dos chiquillos con una familia tan poderosa. Estoy seguro de que los abdujeron bajo la finalidad de conquistar alguna recompensa a cambio. Tanto como estoy seguro de que Thor y Loki darán con los responsables. Por ello reina, quiero darte un consejo que quizás te haga enfadar pero si te detienes a considerarlo fríamente hallarás que es conveniente.

–¿Consejo? –Loki estaba muy intrigado.

–Verás Karnilla; he tenido tratos con flotas de comerciantes y contrabandistas elfos oscuros. Necesitan un puerto donde fondear. Lo que debemos hacer no es perseguirlos por todo Nornheim rogando a las nornas que no se hagan al espacio donde se volverán tan difíciles de cazar como un grano de arena en una playa. Hay que apostar por nuestros cuatro puertos y enviar hombres a indagar a cada uno de ellos. –A Loki le gustó esa idea. –Ante todo no debemos permitirle a los aesir actuar por su cuenta, debemos apoyarlos en todo y permanecer muy cerca de ellos. Y a la menor oportunidad debemos hacernos con los niños. –Hagen estaba impávido.

–¿Se los quitamos a sus captores y nos los apropiamos nosotros? –Replicó el dragón con no poca burla en su tono de voz. –Y luego chantajeamos a Loki y a Thor.

–Casi. Pero no, al que debemos extorsionar es a Odín. –Loki estaba muy sorprendido, procuró demudar su rostro en una expresión neutra. Le indicó a Phraates que continuara. –Podemos exigirle que anule el vasallaje al que nos tiene sometidos a cambio de sus nietos.

–No –dijo la reina llanamente. –No venderemos los niños a Odín, ni siquiera por ese precio.

–Sé que Thor y Loki son tus amigos, y que les aprecias… podemos en última instancia entregárselos a ellos, una vez que Odín nos declare autónomos de su dominio.

–Lo que dices es una locura.

–La locura sería dejar pasar la oportunidad. ¿No lo entiendes? La familia de nuestro opresor está al alcance de tu mano. A menos que en verdad seas leal a él como todos dicen.

La reina se levantó cabreada, y no tuvo que fingir que así se sentía.

–Tengo honor. Nos liberaré del yugo de Odín como prometí, pero será en mis propios términos.

–¿Y cuáles son esos?

–Hagen, explícale a Phraates que no estoy de humor para ser cuestionada. O me amas y confías en mí; o me desafías y…

–Lo sé, estuve en el entierro de tu hijo.

–Pareces un hombre astuto, no tengo que deletrearte lo que pasará si me haces enfadar. –Phraates se mostró ofendido.

–Queríamos una reina poderosa, parece que por fin la hemos obtenido. –Replicó fríamente inclinándose ante ella.

.

Lo tiene en su alcoba con él. Hagen jugueteó con la idea, dejándose ofuscar.

Eyvindur estaba sentado junto al ventanal, con su postura rígida de siempre, la espalda muy recta, el cuello largo que se adivinaba debajo del velo. Hagen sintió que adolecía por rozar sus rubios cabellos que le caían suaves sobre los hombros, por tomarle una de sus manos tan blancas. La figura se giró hacía él percatándose de que lo miraba. Se llevó las manos al velo para descubrirse la cara.

–¿Qué tal lo hice? –No era Eyvindur, era Amarië; el cual era similar a Eyvindur en altura, delgadez e inclusive en el color de sus cabellos.

–Estuviste perfecto –respondió Svadilfari. –Caminaste con su mismo aplomo.

–¿Notaste que le tomé la mano a Hagen? Apuesto a que fue un buen detalle –el catamita hablaba sin su habitual tono entre presuntuoso y afectado.

–Lo fue –concordó Svadilfari, quién decidió mantener la desaparición de Eyvindur en secreto.

Porque vencer a Ragnor no era una cuestión de fuerza sino de astucia. No necesitaban un ejército de elfos de luz invadiendo Nornheim, lo que necesitaban era leer sus movimientos y atraparlo. Además, si la noticia llegaba a Svartalfheim, podría desatarse un conflicto entre ambas razas de elfos.

"Imagina lo que Elemmíre sería capaz de hacerle a mi gente" le dijo Svadilfari a Hagen; y el dragón consintió a su plan de suplantar a Eyvindur con Amarië.

Hagen le quitó el velo de las manos a Amarië, le agarró por la barbilla para que alzara el rostro. Belegaer le sujetó la muñeca a Hagen y lo instó a soltarlo.

–No pretendía ofensa alguna –soltó Hagen algo brusco.

–Lo sé –le dijo Belegaer con simpleza. –No son tan parecidos al mirarlos de cerca, pero la ventaja de Amarië estiba precisamente en que poca gente puede acceder a Eyvindur. Más, no podemos sostener la farsa demasiado tiempo, bastaría con una sola palabra para que se percaten del engaño y la noticia volaría.

–Me cuesta trabajo creer que se llevaron a tres personas que queremos tanto en nuestras narices. –Replicó Hagen. Por no hablar de que hubiesen matado a su sobrino igual, en su cara.

–No comprendo porqué Eyvindur no opuso resistencia –habló Svadilfari. Tanto Amarië como Belegaer parecieron muy confundidos; y Hagen lucía, más encabronado aún. –Las armas de largo alcance no disparan en su contra, puede trabar los mecanismos de las ballestas con su telequinesis. La flecha que le dispararon a Héroïque no le dio porque él la frenó; y en cambio fue él quien la derribó para que no le hicieran daño.

–Lo que dices no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué se entregaría de esa manera? Él mejor que nadie podría ponderar en un segundo las repercusiones de la situación, por no hablar del riesgo prácticamente certero de que le hagan daño –se quejó Belegaer.

–Héroïque dijo que sólo tenían a Magni cuando fueron a por ellos. Quizás le preocupaba que por sus acciones Hërin y Nari fuesen lastimados. Además de que desde hace tiempo deseaba dar con Ragnor. –Explicó Hagen. –Dijo que quería matarlo con sus propias manos

Svadilfari negó y Hagen tuvo ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

–El Eyvindur que yo conozco no actuaría de esa manera –dijo Svadilfari; Hagen dio un paso en su dirección pero Belegaer le puso una mano en el pecho frenándolo.

–El Eyvindur que yo conozco puede llegar a ser impulsivo hasta lo absurdo, lleva dentro de sí la capacidad de ser cruel y tiene más cojones que nosotros cuatro juntos. –Svadilfari lo miró mal. –Bueno, eso si es que Amarië tiene. –Esa salida aligeró el ambiente.

El catamita se cruzó de brazos.

–No puedo intuir su ubicación, algo obnubila su magia, lo cuál no me sorprende considerando la cantidad de brujas disponibles en este reino. –Siguió Svad. –Si Ragnor lo hiciera ejecutar yo lo sabría pues el aether vendría a mí, como su único avatar. –Hagen inhaló hondo moderando su temperamento. –Si logra usar su seidh podré dilucidar donde buscarlo.

Esperar, confiar en Eyvindur. Hagen sentía que enloquecería.

–Amarië se quedará contigo aquí –dijo Belegaer, –para conservar las apariencias. –Todos se despidieron.

–Hagen –Svadilfari frenó de último, –gracias.

–¿Por?

–Por hacer distinción entre los elfos oscuros que se llevaron a Eyvindur y todos los demás, por no verter amenazas contra mi raza por las acciones de unos pocos.

Hagen bufó y literalmente, resolló humo.

.

.

Cada una de las runas dibujadas en la piel de su brazo drenaba su seidh. Eyvindur no entendía como la hechicería de los norn podía hacer tal cosa. La bruja las recitaba lentamente y él prestaba total atención a la entonación de cada una de ellas aun cuando no entendía el idioma. Le habían encadenado las manos y le custodiaban cuatro elfos oscuros con sus ballestas mientras el carromato cerrado en el que iban subidos, se mecía por los caminos arenosos de Nornheim.

Le habían sacado por las cocinas de la mansión, le separaron de Magni a pesar de que intentó que no fuera así. Tampoco había visto ninguno de los otros infantes, y sabía que sus amigos solían cargar con todos sus vástagos. Le dejaron en claro que el bienestar de los niños dependía totalmente de cómo se portara. El viaje se detuvo, para que subiera una segunda bruja. Eyvindur no la conocía, pero había sentido su seidh y supo que era de aquellas que les atacaron. Pero ésta a diferencia de la otra, venía herida y no hizo nada más que tumbarse.

El rey elfo procuraba mostrarse sereno. Temía más por los hijos de Thor, que por él mismo.

Sabía que iba directo hacia Ragnor.

Estaba seguro de que Thor y Loki estarían buscando a sus hijos, y que Svadilfari y Hagen le estarían buscando a él. Le preocupaba más el hecho de que los embarcaran en los drakares y se internaran en el espacio, donde sería más difícil dar con ellos.

Aguzó su oído, le pareció que escuchaba el llanto de un infante pero después perdió la noción del tiempo.

En eso, se detuvieron abruptamente y los elfos oscuros que le acompañaban, descendieron. Uno de ellos, el elfo oscuro más fornido que Eyvindur hubiera conocido, lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él para bajarlo. Ya era de noche. Estaban en lo que parecía el linde de un campamento con pocas fogatas que lo alumbraban. Pareciera como si intentaran no llamar mucho la atención pero a pesar de ello, más allá de aquellos remedos de tiendas, se veían las sombras de los drakares.

El elfo oscuro lo empujó. Eyvindur se enderezó y le dirigió una mirada severa. Aquello pareció indignar a su captor, pues lo siguiente que hizo fue levantar la mano para darle un revés en pleno rostro. Sólo que no consiguió hacerlo, pues el aether lo lanzó hacia atrás con fuerza. Los otros elfos oscuros se mantuvieron a buena distancia de él, no tanto por miedo como por asombro. Eyvindur recordó que sus contrapartes oscuras adoraban al aether, Svadilfari le había dicho que lo llamaban "el corazón de las tinieblas".

Debido a las runas no podía usar el aether pero eso no evitaba que éste lo protegiera de un ataque directo.

El llanto del niño se hizo más claro. Por delante de él, Hërin y Magni eran conducidos por sus secuestradores hacía una tienda más grande que las demás. Era Hërin quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Magni lo sujetaba de una mano con fuerza pero parecía asustado e incapaz de darle alguna palabra de aliento a su hermano.

Eyvindur se dirigió hacia ellos, y más bien sus captores parecieron escoltarlo.

Los elfos fueron saliendo de sus tiendas para verlos. Había hombres y mujeres, pero no atisbó a ningún anciano o a algún niño. Eran mercenarios. Algunos amolaban sus armas, y otros limpiaban armaduras de hechura sencilla. Dejaron sus tareas a un lado para verlos mejor y para seguirlos hacia el centro del campamento. Estos eran los elfos oscuros que odiaban a los elfos de luz, que no aceptaban otra vida que no fuera la de vagar por el espacio, que robaban y asesinaban. Algunos apretaron sus puños o escupieron en el suelo a su paso, otros murmuraron sobre lo que acababa de suceder con el aether.

Los tres entraron a la tienda. Eyvindur barrió la estancia en un instante, pues apenas si había una hoguera y una mesa con papeles. Había varios elfos oscuros haciéndole compañía a Ragnor. Eran cuatro. Dos gemelos, un elfo oscuro con marcas en el rostro y una mujer, ésta última tenía el cabello blanco peinado en una trenza. A éstos se les unió el elfo fornido que él repelió. Cada uno lo miró con más odio que el anterior.

Una de las brujas entró siguiéndolo.

–Gróa, ¿y las demás? –Le preguntó quién debía ser Ragnor. Era rubio, de cabellos cortos, complexión delgada pero musculosa. No resaltaba físicamente de los demás, pero las apariencias podían ser engañosas.

–Mi pupila, Naiodh, está herida, la he atendido y ahora descansa. Las demás están muertas. –Gróa llevaba un estuche que puso sobre la mesa y el cuál empezó a revisar con cuidado para sacar cosas. Como Ragnor dejó de prestarle atención, Eyvindur hizo lo mismo.

El elfo tomó a Magni por la barbilla, con suavidad para que levantara la mirada, como si quisiera constatar el parecido con su padre. Magni lo miró desafiante, estirándose en su tierna estatura para tratar de verse imponente. Hërin había dejado de llorar pero hipeaba sonoramente. Ragnor no tocó a Hërin y luego fue a por Eyvindur. Le tomó por la nuca.

–Dijeron, a todo aquel que quisiera escucharlo, que Thyra te había destrozado. –Lo examinó velozmente, tal vez se estuviera preguntando dónde estaban las cicatrices que Hrimthurs le había hecho, donde la cabeza rapada y porque las manos las tenía enteras. –Que mal trabajo hizo. Pero yo no me equivocaré, no fallaré como hizo Hrimthurs ni Thyra –a la mención de ambos, uno de los elfos oscuros detrás de él maldijo.

–Tus acciones están condenadas al fracaso –le vaticinó Eyvindur. –Al haber secuestrado a los hijos de Thor te has asegurado de que te persiga por todos los nueve. Jamás va a parar hasta destruirte.

Ragnor sonrió por un momento, como si le divirtieran las palabras del rey elfo y después volvió a su seriedad.

–Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar con tal de obtener lo que quiero. Lo que yo deseo es cambiar la historia. Y lo haré a través de ti. Se ha dicho mucho sobre quien eres. Que eres un dios, que te vas a casar con el hijo de Hrimthurs, que aquí –y dicho eso le picó con un dedo el vientre –estás gestando un dragón como lo es tu amante. Pero de todo eso, que me suena a mentiras, algo doy por verdadero y eso es que te gusta la sangre. –Ragnor lo soltó súbitamente. –Al traer a estos niños, me he hecho de un buen escudo y a la vez me he asegurado de tener testigos para tu ejecución. Te gustarán los planes que hemos elaborado. Estamos construyendo un templete para que mi gente aprecie bien tu suerte. Tus despojos serán enviados a tu reino: tu cabeza a la capital, tus manos y pies para cada señorío, tu negro corazón será entregado a los enanos; y quizás te castremos para obsequiarle un buen recuerdo a tu dragón. Tras tu muerte, nada volverá a ser igual.

Ragnor sonrió viperinamente. Eyvindur parecía aburrirse. Ragnor se le apartó como si estuviese incordiando al rey elfo.

–Debo trabajar –dijo Gróa. Ragnor le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

–Ekkaia –le dijo al elfo fornido –Sunna –esa era la elfa –ayúdenle –le dijo Ragnor y él dejó la tienda sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Ekkaia, era el elfo oscuro de gran musculatura. Le ayudó a la bruja sosteniendo a Magni y obligándolo a extender un brazo. Sunna hizo lo propio con Hërin. Gróa le hizo un corte en la palma de la mano y lo obligó a apretar una piedra serke con su puño. Cuando llegó el turno de Hërin, estalló en sonoro llanto.

–¡Suéltalos! –Le ordenó Eyvindur pero la bruja no hizo ni caso a su mandato.

Intentó hacer lo mismo con él, pero esta vez al menos Eyvindur se vio en la ventaja de que la reliquia que lo poseía, la golpeó como si fuera un latigazo.

Gróa apartó la mano.

–Le dará problemas a Ragnor para matarlo –le dijo Gróa a Ekkaia en la lengua oscura pero Eyvindur lo comprendió todo.

–No soporto a este crío –murmuró Ekkaia sobre Hërin, quien no había parado de llorar.

Eyvindur fue hacia Hërin. A pesar de sus manos atadas, consiguió ponerlo en medio de sus brazos y estrecharlo. Las manos del pequeño le sujetaron con fuerza mientras lloraba, se quejaba y preguntaba por sus padres y porqué le habían abandonado. Eyvindur meció un poco a Hërin mientras le decía palabras para tranquilizarlo.

–Sáquenlos de aquí.

Eyvindur no hizo amago de soltar al niño. Lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo para poder llevarlo en brazos y Hërin se lo permitió aunque siguió llorando quieto, ocultando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. A Magni lo llevó otro elfo en volandas.

No les llevaron a un drakar, sino a una tienda donde ya había elfos dispuestos para vigilarla. Los hicieron entrar, aseguraron las cadenas que sujetaban a Eyvindur al poste central y después los dejaron a solas. Era pequeña. Apenas había algunas pieles que cubrían un poco de suelo y signos de una hoguera que en ese momento estaba apagada. En el suelo había una jarra y una palangana. Nada más. Eyvindur se hincó entre las pieles para bajar a Hërin, pero éste se rehusó. Magni se quedó de pie ahí donde le dejaron.

–Sus padres seguramente los están buscando y vendrán pronto –le dijo al niño intentando calmar a Hërin. Magni pestañeó, se sujetaba la mano sangrante con fuerza. –Hagen también debe estarlo haciendo. Me imagino que estará surcando los cielos al igual que Thor. Y Loki es la persona más astuta que haya conocido, encontrara el camino hasta ustedes.

–¿Veré de nuevo a mi mamil? –Preguntó Hërin, hipeando.

–Sí –le prometió. –Ven Magni, siéntate a mi lado –le pidió. Magni no se movió de su sitio durante varios segundos, concentrado como estaba en algún pensamiento. Eyvindur lo alcanzó y quiso que le enseñara el corte.

No era profundo pero seguramente le punzaba.

La elfa, Sunna, entró en ese momento. No les dirigió la palabra. Prendió el fuego de la hoguera, y fue y vino para dejarles algo de cenar. Un guiso de cebada, trozos de zanahoria, nabo y cebolla con una capa de grasa en la superficie y carne de dudosa procedencia. Le dieron panes de cereal, quesos y salchichas duras. Así pues, los iban a alimentar. También llevó vendas pero los niños no quisieron que los tocara.

El rey elfo le explicó a Magni como limpiar las heridas y como vendarlas, y luego los instó a comer por muy repugnante que fuera el sabor del guiso. A él le llevó un tiempo poder alimentarse con las manos atadas. Pero procuró no hacerlo en silencio, habló y habló, sobre el guiso de la resurrección que había comido y sobre las langostas que los elfos oscuros solían comer. Sabía que era pura plática banal pero no podía parar. No quería silencio, no quería que los niños se llenaran de miedos e ideas raras.

Eyvindur se tumbó por un momento, sólo hasta entonces se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. No sólo por haber sido abducido, sino también por la pelea con el aquelarre de brujas y por todos los sucesos relacionados con la muerte del pequeño de Karnilla y Hjörtur. Le contó a Hërin una historia en élfico. El niño estaba entre sus brazos nuevamente y lo miraba como si pudiera comprender lo que decía, después de largas horas cayó rendido de sueño aunque sujetándolo por la ropa. Como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

–No puedo dormir –dijo Magni. Eyvindur tampoco podía.

–Podemos hacernos compañía durante la noche –dijo sabiendo como sabía, lo fútil que era mandar a dormir a alguien que no podía conciliar el sueño.

Eyvindur se obligó a permanecer sereno, a darle palabras cálidas a Magni, y procuró no pensar en las palabras que Ragnor le había dado.

.

.

El bifrost se abrió para él y su amada esposa. Hacía mucho tiempo que ambos, al mismo tiempo, no dejaban la ciudad dorada para acudir a alguno de los nueve reinos. Ahora se dirigían hacia Nornheim. Su delegación era sumamente pequeña. Ellos dos, Hangatyr, el nuevo capitán de los einheriar, y una decena de soldados; que más bien parecían hacer de pajes, pues custodiaban y llevaban el equipaje de los reyes. Habían dejado como regente a Ragnheidur apoyado por el resto de los concejales, pero Odín no había sido muy preciso en las razones por las cuáles tenía ese súbito deseo de acudir a Nornheim. Muchos nobles pensaron, que debido a la nostalgia por su familia.

Pero no era así.

El bifrost les dejó a las afueras de la ciudad. Frigga mantenía una expresión serena pero la línea de su boca mostraba una marcada tensión, e igualmente se aferraba con fuerza de las riendas de su caballo. Hangatyr les abrió el paso, azuzando a los civiles para que se hicieran a un lado y les permitieran pasar. Más de uno les lanzó un insulto, y otros si se apartaron, pero no sin lanzarles miradas de asombro y de incomprensión. La última vez que alguno de ellos había atisbado al rey Odín, fue cuando los conquistó.

Apenas entraron a la mansión de la reina y un par de hired se acercaron de inmediato para sostener las bridas de sus reyes y ayudarles a descender. El primero en salir a su encuentro fue el general Bran.

–Mis reyes –hincó la rodilla frente a ellos. Odín le indicó que se enderezara. –Es una súbita sorpresa, nadie avisó que venían en camino. –Los reyes aesir no habían hecho uso de ningún heraldo pero Odín no se explicó.

–Sé que mi hijo se encuentra en este palacio, es mi deseo hablar con él, a solas –dijo el Padre de Todo. –Y mi esposa desea visitar a la reina de Nornheim.

Bran entendió de inmediato e hizo que uno de sus hired guiara a la reina Frigga hasta las estancias de su homónima norn y avisara a los guardias que tenía en la puerta, que la dejaran pasar, Hangatyr la siguió. Él de forma personal escoltó al rey Odín hasta una sala de audiencias adjunta a la del trono, mientras otros avisaban a Thor que su padre estaba ahí e iban a las cocinas a traerle un poco de vino a su rey. En los pasillos la servidumbre norn que se los encontraban, dieron media vuelta y se alejaron de prisa.

Odín se acomodó en una silla pequeña de hechura sencilla junto a una mesa redonda. No le gustaban los lechos a los que los norn eran tan afectos. El viento de una tarde tormentosa se colaba por la ventana abierta. Bran le contó con detalle los terribles sucesos que habían pasado en Nornheim, desde el fallecimiento del primogénito hasta el ataque de los elfos oscuros, pero calló sin saber cómo decirle el paradero de sus nietos. Y no tuvo que decirle nada a su rey, pues lo mandó a silenciar y cuando Thor llegó, lo hizo salir de la estancia.

–Padre, no te esperaba –dijo Thor acercándose, y sin embargo no se sentó, como si estuviera esperando el cariz que tomaría su plática antes de mostrarse familiar. El dios del trueno lucía agotado, como si no hubiera dormido, como si estuviera librando una ardua batalla.

–Sé lo que sucedió con mis nietos –dijo Odín, su voz sonó sin energía. No tenía ánimos de pelear con su primogénito.

–Heimdall los vio –dijo Thor. –¿Sabe dónde se encuentran?

–No. Heimdall no los vio, y aunque ahora mismo los está buscando no ha podido dar con ellos –le dijo Odín. En el rostro de Thor se dibujó el mismo rictus amargo que tenía Frigga cuando él le contó lo que pasaba. –Yo lo sé porque un pirata elfo oscuro llamado Ragnor, hizo llegar un mensaje hasta nuestros puertos mediante transmisiones en el espacio. En él se me informó que tiene a mis nietos en su poder pero que está en mi mano el liberarlos.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere ese bastardo?

–Cien veces el peso de mis nietos en oro –dijo Odín. Thor casi se fue hacia atrás. Le dolió en el alma que sus hijos se vieran convertidos en objetos de transacción económica. –Me pidió que no trajera soldados, por eso me abstuve de que vinieran conmigo Sif o alguno de los dos guerreros, pues son conocidos y llamativos; pero no se me podía negar una escueta escolta.

–Me imagino que te dijo el lugar donde se verán para cambiar el oro por mis hijos. –Thor se dividió entre el desconsuelo y la esperanza. –Esos baúles que has traído contigo son…

–Lo son –dijo Odín e hizo un movimiento con la mano para que se calmara. –Ha dicho que, si ve al dragón negro surcando los cielos, a ti en el aire o la más mínima nube de tormenta, no dudará en enviarme un pedazo de mis nietos. Por eso elegí que la manera de enfrentarme a este mercenario es dándole el oro que desea a cambio de los niños, y después destruirlo. –Alguna vez Odín ya había dicho que jamás perdonaría a quienes atacaran o causaran mal a su familia. –Ahora yo quiero conocer todo lo que sepas sobre este elfo oscuro.

Thor por fin se sentó frente a él y le contó todas las deducciones que Loki había hecho sobre que los norn y los elfos oscuros estuvieran confabulados en este ataque. Y de que, ahora podían confirmar, que los elfos oscuros sólo tenían a Magni y a Hërin por ambición, no porque tuvieran algo personal en contra de la familia real aesir.

–¿Ragnor dijo algo sobre Eyvindur? –Inquirió Thor.

–No, pero déjame contarte algo. Antes de partir, el embajador enano me pidió una audiencia, y en ella un préstamo. Habló en nombre de su rey, quería una cantidad exorbitante en oro y cuándo he negociado con él, diciéndole que le daría otro material que igualara en precio al oro, se negó. Después renegoció un interés absurdamente alto; y yo acepté con la condición de que se lo daría en plazos a lo largo de quince días. Aceptó. –Thor no comprendió a qué venía eso. –Hice una cuenta rápida y pensé que la cantidad de oro que Haryon desea, debe ser equivalente a cien veces el peso de…

–Eyvindur –por fin comprendió. Así pues los elfos oscuros lo iban a vender igualmente, pero no a su propio pueblo, sino a los enanos. Y Haryon había aceptado. –Cuando sepamos donde están los niños, también daremos con su paradero –dijo Thor confiando cada vez mas más en que la resolución de lo que pasaba, estaba cerca. Tuvo ganas de ir a buscar a Loki de inmediato para contarle lo que ahora sabían. –Me han dicho que mi madre también ha venido.

–Está con la reina Karnilla. Quería darle las condolencias.

Thor se puso en pie. Ansioso de pronto.

–¿Cuándo te ha citado Ragnor?

–Mañana a medio día. –Thor no pudo evitar mirarlo interrogante, sabiendo como sabía, que con el bifrost podría haber llegado hasta el día siguiente. Y Odín comprendió sus dudas. –Tu madre estaba angustiada, no podíamos seguir esperando en Asgard. Reúnete con ella, te ha echado mucho de menos. Yo me quedaré aquí a degustar este vino.

Thor comprendió, su padre no quería toparse con Loki.

.

Esa mañana Frigga se había despedido de Odín. Ella iría a Thrúndheim para estar con Nari y con los gemelos. Ambos se tomaron suavemente de las manos.

–Regresa con nuestros nietos –le pidió intentando ahogar sus sentimientos, y no sollozar. Sí, lo había hecho, allá en Asgard al saber que habían sido sustraídos.

Después de eso, el Padre de Todo se puso en camino al punto de reunión. Viajaba únicamente con Hangatyr y un par de soldados más. A pesar del anhelo de Thor de acompañarle, Odín le recordó la condición de Ragnor de hacer daño a los niños si él o cualquiera de los otros se presentaba. Y Odín lo creía capaz, pues había dado muestras de crueldad en su trato hacia los elfos de luz. Pero aun así Loki no consintió que acudiera solo.

Alzó por un momento la mirada. Un ave los seguía desde el cielo, luego trazaba un largo círculo y volvía a encontrarlos varios kilómetros más adelante. No era la única que surcaba los cielos, pero ésta era especial. Porque era lista y podía seguir a los elfos oscuros después de su transacción hasta el campamento donde les capturarían. Thor se la había presentado, dijo que se llamaba Lyngbakr. Y era un ave propiedad de Loki. Odín no hizo comentario alguno, y simplemente la aceptó para allanar el camino en búsqueda de los drakares de los elfos oscuros.

El calor era sofocante, y mucho más a medio día.

El punto de reunión era a dos horas de Valacirca. En un desierto, que no parecía tal, pues estaba florido. Miles de pequeñas flores, de diversos colores cubrían toda la superficie. Violetas, azules, amarillas, rosas. Parecía que estuvieran en un campo floral vanir que un desierto norn. Un fenómeno así sólo podía darse cuando inesperadamente llovía, y Odín se preguntó si Thor estaría haciendo experimentos con el clima de Nornheim.

Pronto fueron capaces de divisar a los hombres de Ragnor. Estaban en medio de un paraje amarillo y rojo. Eran pocos hombres también, apenas cinco y una carreta donde Odín esperaba que estuvieran sus nietos. Jamás en su vida había estado en una situación similar. Cuando Thor era niño, tenía un guardián propio que jamás se despegaba de él, y no salía de Valaskialf y por último, Frigga siempre estaba pendiente de él. Si por algún motivo tenía un enemigo del cual debiera preocuparse, entonces reforzaba aún más la seguridad. Jamás lo dejaron salir del reino dorado hasta que no tuvo la edad para cuidarse él solo. Y a sus nietos, él les había impuesto dos guardianes. Pero todo eso, que le pasó por la cabeza, no se lo dijo a su hijo porque supuso que se lo tomaría a mal y su relación ya era precaria como para pelearse por eso.

Los elfos miraron el cielo y uno a uno a los ases, buscando tal vez a Thor o a Hagen entre ellos. Los elfos oscuros eran la raza más desconfiada de los nueve.

–Rey Odín, son justo las doce –los recibió un elfo de masa musculosa, lo hizo en un aesir marcado.

–Ekkaia, basta –le pidió otro elfo en su propia lengua. Ese debía ser el líder. Ragnor se acercó con un andar rápido y con mirada de lobo hambriento, hasta quedar a pocos pasos de él.

–He traído el oro –le hizo una seña a sus hombres que se aproximaron con los baúles. Eran de madera, de hechura sencilla y reforzados con hierro. Eran cuatro en total, y en cuanto los hombres los pusieron en el suelo, los abrieron para que los elfos pudieran ver su contenido. El oro resplandeció bajo el sol del medio día.

Odín cuidó las reacciones de los elfos. Notó la codicia en sus ojos. Uno de ellos se adelantó un paso para meter la mano de lleno hasta el fondo, y la movió. No sabía bien si para comprobar que no hubiera un truco en el cofre o por deleitarse con tal cantidad de riqueza.

–¿Dónde están mis nietos? –Exigió Odín.

Los elfos oscuros cerraron de golpe los baúles y los empezaron a transportar hacia el carromato. Ekkaia hizo descender de ahí a los dos pequeños niños, y los sujetó por los hombros. Hërin tenía el rostro enrojecido de haber llorado y Magni parecía aturdido pero ambos respingaron al ver a Odín.

–¡Abuelo! –El que gritó fue Hërin.

Ekkaia los soltó y ambos echaron a correr hacia Odín. Hërin se le sujetó de una pierna mientras que Magni se detenía cerca de él y lanzaba una mirada desafiante hacia los elfos. El rey colocó una mano sobre la cabeza rubia del más pequeño.

–¿Y el rey Eyvindur? –Preguntó Odín. –¿Cuánto quieres por él?

–El elfo tiene un precio que sólo él puede pagar.

–Pero se lo has vendido a Haryon. –Ragnor asintió mirando el suelo.

–El enano me va a pagar por algo que haría gratis, pero aun así, se lo daré ya que lo prometí pero lo haré cuando esté satisfecho y no antes.

–¿Y por qué no simplemente lo obligamos a entregárnoslo? –Intervino Hangatyr.

Ragnor le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

–Porque si no llego a determinada hora, los hombres que custodian a Eyvindur le mataran. Y serán considerados, les enviarán los pedazos a la mansión de la reina. Mis hombres y yo podemos morir en este mismo instante, pero si es así, ustedes lo perderán. –Ragnor sonrió. –¿Me seguirán entreteniendo con plática inútil?

Los ases miraron a su rey, aguardando a una palabra suya.

–No. Ya tenemos lo que queremos –dijo Odín, y no se refería únicamente a sus nietos. El ave Lyngbakr les diría donde se encontraban.

Hizo que Hërin subiera con Hangatyr en la grupa de su caballo, y Magni subió con otro soldado. Los elfos no se movieron, como si aguardaran que ellos fueran los primeros en marcharse. Odín espoleó a su caballo. Se alejaron a toda prisa rumbo a la mansión de la reina.

.

Loki entró en la habitación de Karnilla. Su amiga seguía en cama pero al verlo irrumpir violentamente se incorporó.

Loki le mostró algo que apretaba en un puño, dos piedras serkë que habían perdido su color rojizo y volvían a ser transparentes.

–¡Eran falsos! –Le gritó Loki. –Magni y Hërin, ¡nos mandaron dobles! Explícamelo –fue a ella y se tumbó a sus pies en la cama preso de violentas emociones. –Eran sólidos, los toqué, los abracé y después de poco simplemente se deshicieron.

–¿Cómo si fueran polvo? –Loki asintió.

Karnilla le quitó las piedras de la mano. Las sopesó entre las suyas. Invocó un hechizo para rastrear trazos de magia pero, aunque su seidh cual fuego se encendió sobre las piedras no consiguió su cometido.

–No te atrevas a fallarme –le siseó Loki. –He hecho mucho estos días por ti…

–Y yo he hecho mucho por ti siempre, no me jodas. –Esa salida era más parecida a la Karnilla malhumorada e indispuesta a soportar estupideces a la que Loki estaba acostumbrado. –No puedo identificar al hechicero pero apostaría mi brazo a que fue Gróa. Eran Etiäinen, –Loki abrió la boca para rezongar algo, –unos hechos con magia de sangre.

–¿Magia de sangre?

–Los norn la practicamos con regularidad. La poción despierta sombra es un ejemplo de ella. Si tomas la sangre de alguien puedes fabricar muchas cosas con ella.

–Tú sueles usar a Hagen como proveedor de sangre de dragón.

–Gróa debió sacarle sangre a tus hijos y fabricó unos dobles. Un Etiäinen más resistente, físicamente idéntico y con un razonamiento elemental pero suficiente para engañarlos; sobre todo porque apuesto a que deseaban con toda su alma ser engañados, pensar que todo se había terminado por fin.

Loki se serenó en algo.

–Envié a Lyngbakr para seguir a Ragnor. ¿Hay algo más que sepas sobre Gróa?

–Tiene clarividencia, por lo tanto es muy intuitiva, domina la magia de sangre y tiene con ella a su discípula, Naiodh. Ten cuidado. –Se miraron cada uno desde su extremo de dolor. Finalmente ella lo abrazó apoyándose en uno de sus hombros.

.

.

Eran una tropa de diez. Ragnor les había encomendado asegurar el perímetro. No era la primera vez que acudían a Nornheim, ni siquiera la primera vez que descendían en esa provincia, repleta de pantanos y pozas de agua. Habían aterrizado junto al río mayor, Laleh.

La flota de Ragnor consistía en siete naves, mil seiscientos elfos. No se andaban con finuras. Llevaban un mes en Nornheim preparándolo todo para acabar con su jurado enemigo.

Estaban haciendo la ronda. Alin se separó de los demás rumbo al claro de agua que acababan de atisbar para rellenar su cantimplora. Iba armado con una ballesta que cargaba en la espalda y un cuchillo al cinto. Su campamento estaba a menos de una jornada de distancia y sus compañeros al alcance de un silbido. Había juncos creciendo en la orilla. Dejó que la cantimplora se llenase hasta rebosar. Fue cuando se irguió para taparla, que notó a la mujer. Era una norn de formas voluptuosas, estaba sumergida hasta la cintura en el agua y lo miraba sorprendida. Estaba empapada como si estuviera dándose en baño en la poza. No hizo nada por cubrirse, las norn no saben de recato. Alin le miró los senos turgentes, más grandes que ningunos que hubiera visto antes, tenía pezones oscuros cual monedas. Ella le sonrió con labios carnosos y le hizo una señal de que se acercara. Algunas mujeres de este reino eran así, no dudaban en alzar sus faldas, figurada y literalmente, a un hombre que les gustase.

Alin se metió al agua sin dudar, aproximándose poco a poco. Ella seguía sonriendo.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó Alin, que sabía lo esencial del norn. La mujer no contestó pero seguía sonriendo coquetamente. Dejó que Alin la rodeara con sus brazos y que le tocara los pechos. Sin ninguna inhibición, ella se puso a desatarle los pantalones.

Al ver que se rezagaba sus compañeros fueron en pos suya. Lo encontraron retozando entre la hierba con una mujer bella y espantosa a la vez. Porque tenía un cuerpo deseable, de exorbitantes atributos femeninos y la cara de ojos grandes, labios sensuales y rasgos exóticos; pero, tenía también cola y pezuñas de bovino.

–Abominable –dijo uno de los hombres de la tropa. Aquella doncella montaba a su amigo ondulando las caderas sobre él, acoplados bestialmente.

El desconcierto se apoderó de ellos, y se desbordó al encontrarse con que aquella no estaba sola. Más y más de estas extrañas féminas aparecieron. Tenían cabelleras de distintas tonalidades pero en lo demás eran muy similares unas a otras. Se les acercaron con risitas complacientes. Sus encantos parecían sumergir a los hombres en un hechizo.

.

Alin apareció en el linde de su campamento al anochecer, iba como sonámbulo, sin responder a quienes lo saludaron. Se dirigió a la tienda de Ragnor. Lo halló conversando con Gróa y Naiodh, las brujas.

–Capitán –lo saludó arrastrando cada sílaba como si estuviera borracho. –Hay un problema.

–Que tarde vuelves. ¿Qué problema? ¿Y los otros?

–Mis compañeros no volvieron, tal vez no volverán. –Respondió Alin y Le habló a su capitán de las salvajes norn que hallaron. –Querían… querían yacer con nosotros. Fueron muy persuasivas. Sólo yo junté congruencia para volver a reportarte la situación, los demás siguen allá con ellas.

Mirando el aspecto de Alin, con la ropa hecha jirones y la expresión arrebatada, era fácil pensar que sí, lo fueron. Ragnor miró a las brujas.

–Hembras con partes de bovino, ¿qué clase de abominación es esa? ¿Brujas?

Naiodh se ofendió.

–Sé que nuestras maneras les resultan promiscuas a los extranjeros pero no somos una raza de brutos en celo. Lo que tu elfo dice no calza con el comportamiento de una bruja norn.

–¿No hacen magia al fornicar? –Naiodh se sonrojó.

–Sí, algunos hechizos se hacen con esa energía, pero no por ello nos tornamos en monstruos.

–Si no son norn, ¿quiénes retienen a mis hombres? –Naiodh se encogió de hombros. Gróa estaba silenciosa. Tenía el cabello tan hirsuto que a veces ocultaba su rostro entre los mechones, se despejó la cara pensativa.

–Hay una leyenda de una criatura salvaje que hace siglos asoló la provincia de Mariehamn. Lo llamaban bilgesnipe, era un ser repulsivo, de cuerpo descomunal y con cuernos que destruía todo a su paso en feroz estampida. Fue abatido por un héroe. Según la leyenda, era un animal escapado de los infiernos. –Ragnor la miraba confuso como instándola a explicarse. –Pienso que tus hombres, sin pretenderlo, han dado con alguna especie de demonio de lujuria.

–¿Cuál? ¿Son peligrosas?

–No lo sé, no es como si hubieran encontrado una tribu salvaje de Nornheim.

–Alin, reúne más hombres y condúcelos hasta estas mujeres. Tráiganme alguna para que Gróa la examine. Haz que tus compañeros vuelvan. Sacrificaremos al rey elfo mañana y no deseo que ninguno falte a tal suceso.

.

.

Lyngbakr se posó en el brazo de Loki con cuidado de no clavarle las garras. El Padre de Todo los miraba con suspicacia. Lo que Loki menos había deseado era que el Padre de Todo se inmiscuyera en el problema. Cuando Thor le dijo que lo que los elfos deseaban era dinero y que su padre iba a pagarlo; a Loki le dio alivio pero también angustia. ¿Qué pasaría si Odín simplemente agarraba a sus hijos y se desaparecía a través del Bifrost?

"Se los llevará una vez que los tenga".

"Me dio su palabra de que no será así, podemos confiar en él" replicó Thor, avasallándolo con su corpulencia, acorralando a Loki sabiendo como sabía todas las mañas que tenía cuando peleaban. Al aproximarse tanto, le impedía huir fácilmente y gritarle. Thor le agarró las manos, como previniendo una puñalada.

"¿Se te olvidó que me hizo encadenar? ¿Qué recluyó a Thrud y a Modi en las casas de curación como si fuesen abominaciones? ¿Qué quiere que Magni ascienda al trono en vez de Hërin?"

"No se me olvida" replicó Thor con calma. "Pero aceptaremos su ayuda, no es momento de cegarnos por el orgullo".

"¿Y cuál sería un buen momento Thor? ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a él cuando nos dejará tener dignidad de príncipes?"

"No discutas conmigo" bufó Thor presionando a Loki contra la pared. Loki intentó zafar sus manos para alejarlo pero Thor le apretó aún más fuerte, un agarre de hierro. "A pesar de todo mi padre es hombre de palabra" Loki respiraba agitadamente lleno de rencor y de desesperación. "Que pague y nos devuelva con ello a los niños, lo que ocurra después lo resolveremos llegado el momento".

"Eres un imbécil" Thor no se dio por aludido.

"Déjame lidiar con él. Mantente al margen" Loki negó. "Confía en mí" Thor apretó su frente sobre la de Loki, el cual muy a su pesar sintió que se calmaba.

Pero la negociación había fracasado. Loki le daba algo de crédito a Thor, a Thor, no a Odín; por el hecho de que éste último condujo a los Etiäinen de los niños a la mansión de la reina, hasta ellos; en vez de intentar llevárselos a través del Bifrost.

Odín y Loki no se habían dirigido la palabra. A Frigga, Loki le dio abrazos y ella le respondió con besos. Ella le pidió permiso para acudir a Thrúndheim para cuidar de Nari y de los gemelos, y él aceptó su ayuda con genuina gratitud. Loki le confió sus tres pequeños a Frigga sin dudar.

El ojo de Odín estaba fijo en Lyngbakr, Loki se preguntó si reconocería el seidh que emanaba del ave, después de todo Odín había estado ante el Yggdrasil. Gróa no conocía a Lyngbakr, lo que dificultaba que identificara su seidh; además de que el cambiaformas no hacía grandes despliegues de energía una vez que adoptaba una forma, lo cual lo hacía difícil de rastrear; sabría distinguir una barrera mágica y no cruzarla alertando de su presencia. Era el enviado ideal. Loki le acarició el plumaje.

–Los hallaste –el ave erizó las plumas y le dio un picotazo suave en la mano a Loki. –Nos conducirás a ellos.

–Seremos discretos –habló Odín. Bran, Ertan, Belegaer, Svadilfari, Hagen y Thor estaban con ellos.

–La manera más rápida de alcanzarlos sería por el aire –habló Hagen. –Aunque eso no calza con lo que sugiere.

–No es una sugerencia –dijo el Padre de Todo. –Las amenazas de Ragnor siguen dispuestas. Aproximarse a lomos de dragón o mediante el Mjölnir podría ser mortal para mis nietos y para Eyvindur. Tampoco lanzaremos un ataque con los hired de Bran. Seremos furtivos. Una vez que le hayamos quitado sus prisioneros que son a un tiempo sus escudos, los destruiremos a todos.

Thor asintió dando por bueno el plan; los demás consintieron.

–Entre menos seamos, será mejor –aceptó Hagen. –De todos modos yo valgo por un ejército.

.

.

El estómago le rugió a Hërin. Eyvindur alzó la mirada hacia la elfa que les había llevado el desayuno. Era ancha de hombros y de brazos marcados, llevaba el largo cabello casi blanco en una trenza que le caía sobre el hombro. Sunna, se llamaba Sunna.

–Tiene hambre –le dijo Eyvindur hablándole en la lengua oscura, mirándola de esa manera suya que traspasaba, que te hacía sentir que eras la persona más importante del universo. –Si fueras tan gentil de darle algo más de comer.

El pequeño de Thor estaba agazapado entre sus brazos, apenas y se despegaba de él. Ella se levantó y salió de la tienda sin una palabra.

Los niños se comportaban con valor. No habían vuelto a llorar, Magni permanecía muy tenso y alerta. Tenía consigo la akinake que Phraates le obsequió, estaba oculta bajo su ropa, pero, aunque Eyvindur veía que Magni acariciaba el mango no se atrevía a sacarla, si la mostraba seguro se la quitarían, además de que no estaban en posición de vencer.

–Eyvindur –le habló Magni. –Quiero ir con mis padres. –Magni se tomó un respiro para dominarse. –Tengo miedo –admitió y se le descompuso el semblante.

–Yo los protegeré a ambos –repuso Eyvindur.

La elfa de trenza blanca volvió donde ellos. No llevaba más comida para Hërin, en cambio la acompañaban cuatro elfos más.

–Es hora –le dijo a Eyvindur.

Agarraron a Magni y le ataron las manos al frente. El pequeño no paraba de temblar pero no lloró, ni se quejó. Hërin en cambio se agarró con fuerza de Eyvindur, lo arrancaron de brazos del rey elfo entre alaridos. No tuvieron ningún reparo en amordazarlo y atarlo igual que a su hermano.

–No ganan nada con hacerles daño –les recordó Eyvindur. –En cambio tratarlos con gentileza podría salvarles la vida. –Los elfos no le replicaron pero trataron con un poco de cortesía a los niños cuando los condujeron fuera. –Esto es inútil. Se esfuerzan en nombre del odio pero no podrán dañarme.

Aún así, Eyvindur se puso de pie por sí mismo y permitió que lo condujeran mediante las cadenas que tenía atadas en las manos. Siguió a los niños.

El amanecer había llegado con una luz mortecina que pintaba de azul el paisaje. Nornheim se le había mostrado rojizo, con su arena, sus casas y su gente de piel tostada. Pero ahora todo era azul, inclusive la hierba que pisaba le pareció de ese color. Escuchó el sonido de un río. No tenía idea del sitio en el que se hallaba. Había árboles, pinos. El chillido de un halcón llegó a sus oídos.

Los elfos habían construido un entarimado donde lo esperaba el poste de su ejecución, el cual remataba en una cabeza de caballo.

–Un níðstöng –se dijo Eyvindur. Ese artefacto era un catalizador que potenciaba cualquier maldición lanzada. Si iban a matarlo querrían que valiera la pena, querrían maldecir a su raza de elfos de luz con su muerte.

Fue tras los niños. Uno de los elfos se había echado a Hërin al hombro, el niño le tiraba de patadas y maniataba frenéticamente. En cambio Magni y él se dejaron llevar como ovejas al matadero.

Reconoció a las brujas de pie en el templete junto a Ragnor.

–Gróa, Naiodh, aten a nuestro invitado, si son tan gentiles –les pidió Ragnor, de buen talante. Las brujas obedecieron. La llamada Naiodh se ocupó de encadenarlo mientras que Gróa le retocaba las runas en los brazos que anulaban su magia. Cerca de ellos había un cesto con una tapa de mimbre encima.

Los elfos oscuros se congregaron. Ragnor alzó los brazos para dirigirse a ellos pero Eyvindur se le adelantó. Les habló en la lengua oscura ofreciéndoles su misericordia si se arrepentían y los liberaban; les dijo que podían vivir en su paz, que también eran suyos, como todos los elfos que moraban en los nueve.

–Yo soy el corazón de las tinieblas –finalizó arrobado.

Ragnor lo había dejado hablar con una mueca burlona. Fue su turno. Dijo lo que Eyvindur ya esperaba, les recordó los crímenes de Telenma, Teros y Larus. Los asesinatos, las torturas, todos esos odios pasados. Les dijo que mataría a Eyvindur por todos los elfos oscuros que habían muerto bajo el reinado de su padre y del suyo. Si después de eso querían paz entre razas, consideraría la posibilidad dado que las cuentas estarían saldadas.

Gróa destapó el cesto. Magni se cayó del susto, pero lo agarraron y lo pusieron de pie de nuevo. El cesto estaba lleno de serpientes de menor tamaño. Gróa miró a Eyvindur como analizándolo y eligió uno de esos reptiles, era delgada, no más larga que el brazo de Gróa con manchas negras sobre piel verdosa.

–Abre la boca –le ordenó a Eyvindur. Porque el aether lo defendía de las agresiones físicas, pero no tenía su magia para emplearlo como arma; y no podría protegerlo si ingería aquello que lo mataría.

Eyvindur la miró desdeñoso. Sin mostrar ni un poco de miedo.

–Obedece o los niños se mueren –le dijo Ragnor. Naiodh le pasó una tira de cuero a Ragnor el cual se paró detrás de Magni.

–No –le dijo Eyvindur y sonó como una orden. Pero el elfo oscuro sentía que tenía todas las ventajas; y no le importaba lo que pudiera perder. Le rodeó el cuello a Magni con la tira de cuero y tiró, asfixiándolo. –¡Déjalo! –Le gritó Eyvindur.

El elfo apretó aún más, el rostro de Magni enrojeció mientras se debatía.

–¡Lo haré! ¡Déjalo! –Gritó Eyvindur pero su grito se vio opacado por un estruendo.

Hubo un despliegue de seidh, una onda expansiva que derribó a Ragnor y a las brujas. Las aves en los árboles huyeron despavoridas. Eyvindur sintió que el vello se le erizaba, como si hubiera electricidad cargando el ambiente. No había sido él. La magia provenía de Hërin.

El niño irradiaba una terrible energía y su forma empezaba a cambiar. Lord Aldor le había relatado tiempo atrás, que el Padre de Todo había sellado al lobo Fenrir. Ese sello se había roto ante la amenaza en contra de Magni. Hërin se transformó rompiendo las cadenas que lo ataban, tenía el tamaño de un lobo adulto aunque la forma de un cachorro.

Fenrir aulló.

Se lanzó sobre Ragnor buscándole la cara con sus colmillos. El elfo interpuso un brazo y el lobo le clavó las garras haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Naiodh le lanzó una llamarada al lobo prendiéndole el pelaje, atrayendo su atención y enardeciendo su furia. La gran bestia se volcó contra ella clavándole los dientes en la curva del hombro y sacudiéndola como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Las ballestas silbaron y el lobo soltó la presa, cayó con dos saetas clavadas en el lomo soltando un chillido agudo. Magni estaba en el suelo con la tira de cuero aún enredada en el cuello.

–¡Ragnor! ¡Nos atacan! –Un vigía dio la voz de alarma.

El capitán de los elfos oscuros buscó con la mirada. El vigía señalaba el río. La atención de los elfos se volcó hacia allá.

De las aguas del Laleh salían una por una. Se trataba de aquellas mujeres de las que Alin le habló. Traían clavadas en picas, como si fueran sus estandartes, las cabezas de sus elfos oscuros, las de todos, inclusive la de Alin. Eran cientos de ellas y más y más surgían del agua. Al alcanzar el linde su campamento aullaron. Fenrir les respondió sentándose sobre sus cuartos traseros, elevando el hocico al cielo con un lamento prolongado.

Los elfos oscuros agarraron sus armas mientras que aquellos seres antropomórficos se desbandaban entre ellos. Eran fortísimas, capaces de alzar en alto al más fornido de los elfos oscuros. Resistían los flechazos con que las recibieron, y sus uñas eran capaces de rasgar la carne como si fueran puñales. Se movían velozmente como una manada, parecían absolutamente enloquecidas.

–Son demonios, los demonios han venido a castigarnos –gritaban por el campamento.

Como en respuesta a esa creencia, una criatura más se alzó en su contra. El último en cruzar el río. Este tenía cuerpo de león, aunque el doble de su tamaño y cabeza de toro. Con un bramido embistió contra todo a su paso sin distinguir a los otros demonios o a los elfos oscuros.

–Toma al rey –le ordenó Ragnor a Ekkaia. –Gróa, trae a los niños.

Ekkaia se apresuró a desatar a Eyvindur del poste y a echárselo sobre un hombro. Gróa no obedeció. El lobo estaba apostado junto a su hermano mostrando los dientes.

El chillido de un halcón se dejó oír nuevamente.

–Es el fin –le dijo Gróa que intuía todo antes de que pasara.

–No, no es el fin. –Ragnor dio la orden de replegarse hacia los drakares, de zarpar de inmediato.

.

Thor y Hagen se habían adelantado a los demás. Eran un grupo de cinco: Thor, Hagen, Loki, Svadilfari y Odín.

Habían dado con dos vigías que Svadilfari detectó con su seidh. Estaban a media legua del campamento de los elfos. Estaban apostados entre los árboles. Thor alcanzó al primero por la espalda y le rompió el cuello con facilidad escalofriante. El segundo trató de dar la voz de alarma pero Hagen le cubrió la boca con una mano antes de sesgarle la garganta con la otra. Siguieron adelante moviéndose con premura.

El aullido de Fenrir los instó a apresurarse.

Conforme se aproximaban escucharon el sonido de una trifulca. Loki se tomó tres segundos para cambiar el aspecto de todos, inclusive el de Odín. Los convirtió en elfos oscuros y así, ocultos se desbandaron entre el campamento. La orden de "sálvese quién pueda" había sido dada y los elfos se desbandaban en vez de presentarle pelea a unas criaturas que sólo podían tacharse como demoníacas.

La piedra akrasia con que Bölthorn viajaba de mundo en mundo se había roto desmembrando al demonio del engaño por los nueve reinos, pero, a la vez, permitiendo el escape de varios demonios hacia las ramas superiores del árbol.

–Huldras –les dijo Thor a los otros. Las mujeres demonio eran innumerables, seguramente llevaban ya un tiempo en Nornheim reproduciéndose como ratas. Escucharon un bramido y un ser se alzó sobre todos con el hocico tinto de sangre.

–Sæhrimnir –lo nombró Loki.

Mientras que Thor y los otros se metían en la pelea, Loki los pasó de largo moviéndose hacia el sitio donde Fenrir y Magni permanecían. Thor le fue abriendo paso, repeliendo a las huldras. Aquellos demonios no habían atacado a Fenrir, reconocían en él algo de demonio pero el sæhrimnir no distinguía. Este era un demonio de la misma clase que Bjära, habría que ver si tenía también sus poderes. El león–toro había destrozado el entarimado con una embestida; ahora rascaba el suelo apuntando con sus cuernos hacia el lobo. Fenrir era poderoso, pero estaba limitado por la edad de Hërin y su inexperiencia en combate. Loki lo vio agacharse también, los miembros tensos, mostrando los colmillos. La bestia no pudo atacar al lobo porque Thor reveló su verdadero aspecto convocando al Mjölnir y lanzándose contra el sæhrimnir. Lo apartó a golpes de martillo de su hijo.

Loki se aproximó al lobo el cual dudó, pues intuía su verdadera forma pero lo veía como un enemigo. Loki se reveló también descorriendo el velo de sus ilusiones. El lobo ancestral soltó un gruñido que sonó como una risa rasposa, no se movió dejando que Loki se acercara, le lamió la cara a su padre el cual lo abrazó; y luego la bestia se apartó mostrándole que había protegido a Magni.

Loki se inclinó sobre Magni, quitándole la tira de cuero que llevaba anudada en torno al cuello, le borró los verdugones con su magia y le dio más de su seidh para confortarlo. Le apoyó una oreja en el pecho, respiraba con regularidad y su corazón latía, tan sólo se había desmayado.

.

Svadilfari podía intuir a Eyvindur y fue en su dirección. Ni siquiera se preocupaba en tratar de pelear con las huldras pues el aether la arrojaba lejos de él cada vez que se le acercaban. Los drakares estaban fondeados en el río, estaban intentando despegar. Hagen cambió por completo tornándose dragón. Desplegó sus alas y voló hacía una de las naves, posándose encima de ella y escupiéndole fuego encima. Otra nave se vino abajo cuando un rayo disparado por Gungnir la atravesó. El dragón se precipitó entre el agua la nave y se arrojó a por la siguiente. Parecía empeñado en asesinar a todos los elfos oscuros. Había sangre en el río y humo en el cielo.

Svadilfari frenó dos a la vez con su telequinesis, su seidh se mostraba como enormes oleadas del aether que superaban la barrera que lo contenía, que no era sino el cuerpo de Svadilfari. Liberar la reliquia de esa manera lo llenaba de la más peculiar sensación. Sentía que su propio cuerpo iba a deshacerse y se fundiría para siempre con la reliquia. Por eso una sola persona no podía portarla. Con un esfuerzo, se concentró en separar su mente de la reliquia. El aether se le sometió a su entera disposición.

Se construyó una escalinata a partir de los escombros de uno de los drakares y fue elevándose peldaño a peldaño, rumbo a la nave en la cual intuía a Eyvindur. Al aproximarse al casco de la misma apuntó con sus manos e hizo un ademán como de separar algo entre ellas haciéndole un boquete a la nave.

El interior era un caos, los elfos oscuros se habían apilado contra el caso izquierdo para mirar y gritar con horror como otra nave caía bajo el fuego maldito del dragón. Repararon en él. Dónde Svadilfari pisaba el aether comenzaba a corroerlo todo y a deshacerlo. Al verlo venir los elfos oscuros se desbandaron. Hubo algunos más osados, que intentaron dispararle con sus ballestas pero las flechas se doblaban errando del todo. Svad abrió el suelo de la nave y dejó que la gravedad se deshiciera de sus adversarios.

Las alarmas sonaban por toda la nave pues el daño que Svadilfari causaba amenazaba con mandarla a pique. No quería matar así que frenó los efectos del aether para darle tiempo a los ocupantes a escapar. Se dirigió al puente de mando. Abrió la puerta desperdigándola en polvo.

Adentro estaba Eyvindur.

Lo vigilaban dos elfos, uno alto y corpulento; el otro anodino pero con una mirada que parecía que fuera a incendiar el mundo.

–Saludos Svad –le dijo Eyvindur con calma, como si siempre hubiera sabido que le iría a buscar. Estaba arrodillado y encadenado pero no parecía preocupado.

La nave se sacudió de golpe, el dragón negro había aterrizado sobre ella.

Sus congéneres no intentaron dirigirle una sola palabra, seguro intuían que sería inútil apelar a las lealtades de Svad para con su raza.

El corpulento se lanzó en contra suya enarbolando una ballesta. Tuvo el mismo resultado inútil que los anteriores. Al ver que el aether desviaba todas las flechas, el elfo arrojó su arma y desenvainó una espada.

–Yo soy el corazón de las tinieblas –dijo Svadilfari pero las palabras se las dictó el aether. –Ustedes son míos, tan míos como todos los elfos que moran los nueve.

La piel se le oscureció al igual que los iris. Su enemigo retrocedió.

–Ragnor –le imploró a su líder. El aludido, viendo todo perdido se lanzó sobre los controles de la nave y presionó una secuencia para hacerla estallar.

.

El dragón negro salió despedido por los aires, batió las alas hasta conseguir estabilizarse en pleno vuelo. La nave que había atacado había volado en pedazos pero no fue obra suya. Uno de los drakares había conseguido evadirse hacia el espacio pero los demás no habían alcanzado a ir a ninguna parte. Las naves dañadas se habían venido abajo y sus ocupantes se arrastraban fuera de los escombros tratando de salvar sus vidas. Hagen buscaba con la mirada a Eyvindur.

Lo halló flotando en el aire, envuelto en la energía del aether desplegada por Svadilfari. Viéndolo a salvo, Hagen se dedicó de lleno a lo suyo. Aterrizó en medio de los escombros y comenzó a atacar a los elfos que intentaban huir. Su presencia atrajo a las huldras que jamás se perdían una batalla. Las mujeres–demonio se pusieron a devorar a los caídos ahí mismo, ignorando las llamaradas del dragón y los gritos que imploraban misericordia. El dragón desgarraba con sus zarpas y colmillos, los elfos que tenían suerte eran borrados de golpe de la faz de su mundo en medio de fuego.

.

Svadilfari los hizo aterrizar en un páramo apartado de la gran bestia. La visión del dragón desgarrando a los elfos oscuros lo sobrecogía. Le era un atisbo del Ragnarok.

Tuvo que escoger y escogió liberar a Eyvindur y plegarse a sus deseos después.

Igual había salvado a Ragnor y a su guardia. Estaban inconscientes a los pies de Eyvindur.

Su rey le mostró las cadenas que le ataban las muñecas. Svadilfari las abrió apenas con una mirada. Eyvindur se restregó la piel de su brazo con sus manos, pero las runas que tenía dibujadas en los brazos no se desdibujaron.

–Esto impide que usé mi seidh.

–Karnilla sabrá quitártelas. –Eyvindur se puso de pie y Svadilfari le tomó de la mano, el aether fluyó entre ambos y Svad recobró su aspecto original. Sintió la presencia del aether menos agobiante dentro suyo.

El rey elfo miró a Ragnor.

–Debe morir –lo juzgó y sentenció en una frase.

–¿Quieres llevarlo a nuestro hogar?

–No –Eyvindur lo miró de frente apretándole aún más la mano. –Debe morir –repitió Eyvindur pero Svadilfari comprendió que lo que implicaba era: "debes matarlo".

–Hagen dijo que te dejaste abducir para dar con él. –Eyvindur no le negó ni confirmó lo dicho pero Svadilfari entendió que así fue.

–Cada hombre es responsable de sus decisiones. Le dejé llevarme para causar su ruina, la cual se buscó con creces al atentar no sólo contra mí sino también contra los pequeños de Thor. –Eyvindur percibió sus dudas pues le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para que lo mirara sólo a él. –Svad, si lo llevamos con nosotros será una amenaza para la paz que tú y yo hemos construido para nuestros elfos. Debemos detenerle en este momento. No te pido que me ayudes porque sea elfo oscuro sino por todo lo que hizo, si fuera un elfo de luz, actuaría de la misma manera.

–Sí, eso lo sé. –Asintió Svadilfari.

Eyvindur lo soltó.

Svadilfari se giró hacía Ragnor y su compañero. El aether los envolvió y los redujo a polvo. Se despertaron al ser desmembrados molécula por molécula. Ragnor no gritó, trató de ponerse de pie pero no pudo pues lo primero que perdió fueron brazos y piernas.

–Traidor –le dijo a Svadilfari y no dejó de mirarlo hasta que no quedó nada de él.

Cuando Svadilfari acabó con aquellos dos, se volvió hacia Eyvindur.

–Dales la oportunidad de rendirse, detén a Hagen. –Prácticamente se lo exigió.

.

Magni abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Estaba mirando a Lilja, su madre le sonreía feliz de verlo y luego lo estrechó contra su pecho. Magni le devolvió el abrazo con firmeza. Había sido fuerte y había sufrido, había encontrado a su padre y descubierto que tenía hermanos junto a los cuáles no se sentía solo. Pero había dejado de sentirse protegido cuando Thor y Loki se marcharon a la guerra con los muspell, desde entonces, no había vuelto a sentirse así, seguro y querido como en ese momento.

–Estás a salvo –le susurró acariciándole la cabeza. Magni descubrió entonces que no se trataba de Lilja, quien lo abrazaba era Loki. Se le apartó un poco confuso.

–Me curaste con tu seidh –dijo Magni llevándose las manos al cuello. –Eso me dolió mucho.

Loki le dio la mano para ponerlo de pie. Magni pudo ver más allá. Su padre, su abuelo y su hermano hecho lobo, peleaban con un animal gigantesco y aterrador el cual bramaba entre varias heridas.

Odín lo arredraba con su lanza la cual parecía al rojo vivo. La gran bestia se alzó sobre las patas traseras y cuando lo hizo Fenrir saltó prendándose de su cuello abriéndole una enorme herida roja. El lobo cayó y se apartó ante una orden de Thor quien le lanzó un rayo a la bestia penetrando su gruesa piel a través de la herida que Fenrir le hiciera.

Magni se encogió ante el alarido de la bestia la cual dobló las patas y se derrumbó. Seguía viva aunque estaba vencida. Magni vio cómo su abuelo le apoyaba la punta de Gungnir en la frente. No pudo desviar la mirada mientras un rayo de la lanza acababa con aquel ser.

Las huldras continuaban su ataque, no sabían cuando rendirse.

Magni sintió que Loki le apretaba la mano.

–Quédate conmigo –le pidió Loki escudándolo tras él. Y luego habló con un tercero en un tono imperioso. –Pensaba cazarte sin importar a dónde fueras, que bueno que decidiste no echar a correr.

Era Gróa.

–Estuve aquí todo el tiempo, pero si yo así lo decido nadie puede verme o intuirme. –Junto a ella estaba Naiodh, la cual se agarraba el hombro que Fenrir le había desgarrado. –Acabemos con lo que nos corresponde. No vas a sobrevivir a éste día. Lo leo en tu cara, tu día final es éste.

–Soy el dios del engaño, no te fíes de lo que veas en mí, pues lo que observes bien puede ser tu hado y no el mío.

Loki desplegó a Laevateinn de su runa.

Gróa agarró a Naiodh obligándola a encararla. Loki vio cómo Gróa le encajaba la mano en el pecho y le arrancaba el corazón. Por obra de su magia aún latía entre su mano. Naiodh cayó abatida y Gróa se llevó el corazón a la boca devorándolo.

Estaba tan horrorizado que no atinó a atacarla mientras ella engullía el corazón palpitante.

Loki intuyó el cambio en el seidh de la bruja. Gróa le lanzó fuego y Loki proyectó un escudo para protegerse y proteger a Magni. Entretanto la bruja echó a correr hacia el río. Y Loki, dejándose llevar por una ira imprudente la persiguió. Apartó con su magia de hielo a las huldras que intentaron frenarlo, le arrojó fuego a Gróa pero ella lo desvió casi sin dejar de correr. Así hasta que la bruja se lanzó al río. Loki era capaz de perseguirla aunque tuviese que hacerlo nadando, pero, eso es lo que iba a hacer pero entonces sintió que tiraban de su ropa. Halló a Magni prendado de él.

"Imbécil, le pediste quedarse contigo" se amonestó Loki.

Gróa se sumergió en las aguas del Laleh. Los sitios de batalla eran ideales para invocar la hechicería más poderosa. Estaban bañados en sangre. Y además de ello, la desesperación, el dolor y el odio de quienes combatían y morían ahí dejaban su marca. Devoró el corazón de Naiodh para apoderarse de su magia.

El río comenzó a desbordarse de su cauce habitual. Había cuerpos flotando en él y sangre entre su corriente. El seidh de Gróa pulsó hasta que su dueña se encontró parada en el lecho seco del río y a su alrededor las aguas se elevaban en una marejada.

Magni se quedó paralizado al ver la ola que se cernía sobre ellos.

–¡Mamil! –gritó apretándole la mano a Loki con todas sus fuerzas. El agua barrió con ellos como el puño de un gigante. Magni perdió el aire pero sintió que Loki lo pegaba a su pecho mientras la corriente se los llevaba entre los restos del campamento de elfos oscuros.

Todo estaba oscuro y frío. Magni sintió un pánico desmedido que palpitaba en su pecho. Hubo luz, Loki se iluminó como una polilla y Magni se le abrazó tan fuerte como si se le fuera la vida.

Loki consiguió que sacaran la cabeza a flote. La fobia de Magni le robó el dominio de sí mismo. Sujetaba a Loki con tanta fuerza que volvió a hundirlo. Iba a conseguir que Loki se ahogara pero no podía pensar ni dominarse.

–Magni –le habló Loki tratando de inhalar.

La corriente volvió a hundirlos. Alumbrados por la magia de Loki, Magni vio escombros y gente bajo el agua, como un cementerio submarino. Las huldras sabían nadar, se movían con gracia alrededor de ellos, atraídas por la luz.

Loki lo impulso hacia arriba, arriba hasta que consiguió sacarlo a la superficie de nuevo. Magni inhaló hondó sin soltarse de Loki. Las huldras los rodeaban, tiraban de ellos, trataban de morderlos. Loki no podía mantener a flote a Magni y pelearse con ellas a la vez. El chico le sujetaba por los hombros tratando de no ahogarse hundiéndolo cuando él perdía impulso.

Hubo un trueno que desgarró el aire con su sonido, precedía a Thor. El dios se zambulló junto a ellos. Los agarró a ambos y los sacó del agua volando. Desde lo alto el campamento se veía negro, un gran lodazal negro.

Thor los hizo aterrizar en una orilla. Loki se quedó desmadejado por el esfuerzo. Magni boqueó por aire mientras veía a su padre intentando reanimar a Loki. Le apoyó las manos en el pecho y apretó varias veces; así hasta que Loki se giró de lado y empezó a vomitar el agua que había tragado.

–Padre perdóname –le suplicó Magni. –No quería hacerle daño a Loki, no podía soltarlo, perdóname.

Thor se giró a mirarlo, le apretó un hombro y asintió dándole a entender que le creía.

Loki se sentó, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, tenía el pelo pegado al cuello y la cara. Magni lo miraba agobiado. Hasta que Loki volteó en su dirección y le tendió una mano. Magni lo abrazó por su propia iniciativa y contrario a su naturaleza esquiva.

El gran lobo y Odín iban hacia ellos, el Padre de Todo dividía las aguas con el poder de su lanza, así que iban a pie sobre suelo seco. El lobo sonrió o eso pareció, pues hizo esta mueca enseñando todos sus dientes y después fue directo a su mamil, por poco y lo aplastó junto con Magni, se les echó encima.

–Thor –lo llamó su padre. –Puedes usar a tu favor la magia de esta bruja, cientos de demonios siguen en el agua –se explicó.

Thor le dio la razón, que otra cosa podía hacer. No se despidió de su familia, tan sólo emprendió el vuelo, llevando la tormenta consigo. Los relámpagos comenzaron a caer sucesivamente sobre el agua y corriendo por su superficie, las aniquilaría a todas.

Odín, por su parte, enfiló hacia Gróa; abriéndose pasó con la lanza para no ser abatido por el poder elemental de su hijo.

–Quédense aquí –les pidió Loki a sus niños. –Fenrir protege a Magni –le indicó al gran lobo y se apresuró a unirse a Odín.

La bruja seguía de pie en su nicho seco, los relámpagos de Thor iluminaban el muro de agua que la rodeaba con flashes deslumbrantes. Gróa parecía atemorizada.

–Bruja –le habló Odín, –he venido a aceptar tu rendición.

Gróa miró al Padre de Todo sin sorpresa, Ragnor seguramente le habría dicho que estaba en el reino. La bruja sonrió brevemente y de pronto cambió de forma, se transformó en una paloma y emprendió el vuelo. El muro de agua colapsó en torno a ellos dos pero Odín lo mantuvo apartado de ambos. Loki conjuró una filgya en forma de halcón y también llamó a voces a Lyngbakr. Odín y él siguieron el rumbo del ave. Loki sabía cambiar su forma pero nunca se había transformado en un animal. Gróa poseía tal variedad de hechizos, era una bruja a temer.

Sin ella, el cauce del río volvió a la normalidad. El nivel de las aguas descendió dejando al descubierto escombros y cuerpos. La tormenta rugía sobre ellos mientras Thor combatía cuerpo a cuerpo entre lodo, contra aquellos demonios.

.

Loki dejó atrás a Odín, corriendo en pos de su Filgya.

"No la dejen ir, tráiganmela" le ordenó a sus halcones.

Ambos la derribaron. Cuando Loki alcanzó el punto en el que habían caído los halcones la estaban picoteando con saña mientras la paloma recobraba su forma.

De vuelto en su cuerpo de mujer Gróa destrozó la filgya y luego amedrentó a Lyngbakr con su fuego. La bruja tenía arañazos en los brazos y marcas de los picos de los halcones.

Se levantó, a los norn no les iba morir echados en el suelo. Preferían encarar la muerte de pie. Loki no le dio tiempo de nada, la atacó con su hielo congelándola desde los pies hasta el cuello.

–Te maldigo… –empezó Gróa pero él no la dejó seguir, el hielo se expandió hasta cubrirle la boca también.

Loki se paró delante de ella y sin vacilar le encajó la mano en el pecho con fuerza. Falló su cometido a la primera. Gróa se rodeó de fuego deshaciendo en algo el hielo de Loki.

–Fallaste –le dijo a pesar del dolor, la mano de Loki le había rasgado la piel y fisurado su esternón. –Soy doula, soy una anatomista y una sanadora, me matarás antes de emular mi hechizo. Aún te falta mucho. Déjame ir y te daré los laitales que necesitas, el níðstöng, la forma de encubrirlo, mi hechizo para devorar corazones, todos.

Loki se lo pensó apenas un momento. Podía intuir la presencia de Odín aproximándose.

–Lo que ofreces lo hallaré por mis medios. No hago tratos con quien daña a mis amigos. –Gróa negó pero Loki no le dio tiempo para maldecirlo o siquiera intentar hacerlo. –Eres sólo un peldaño hacia un solo objetivo.

Apuntó su mano poniendo duros sus dedos como si fuese una cuña y atacó de nuevo, con más fuerza. La bruja gritó. La magia curativa de Loki se apoderó de ella para que resistiera. Le arrancó el corazón de cuajo como la había visto hacer.

–Te maldigo –dijo Gróa muerta en vida, –devórame y seré fuego que te consuma, seré tu locura.

–¡Loki! ¡Detente! –El tono perentorio de Odín fue lo último que necesitó para decidirse a morder el corazón de Gróa.

.

Fenrir había dejado a un lado a su hermano cuando el agua bajó. El lobo se fue siguiendo los relámpagos para unirse a su padre, a Thor. Magni se quedó solo entre el lodo y el silencio, roto únicamente por los sonidos agonizantes de algunas huldras o el grito apagado de un elfo.

Había visto a Odín y a Loki pasar de largo en pos de algo indistinguible para él. Agarró la akinake, sabiendo bien que no era digno de un arma así, y después los siguió. No porque quisiera meterse en una pelea, sabía que le estorbaría a Loki y a su abuelo si lo hiciera, fue tras ellos porque se sentía desamparado.

Los perdió de vista entre matorrales tan altos como él. El suelo estaba empapado porque junto con los relámpagos de su padre llegó la lluvia.

Escuchó un tumulto. Era la voz de su abuelo. Se guío por ella.

Halló a su abuelo ante una hoguera. Odín le agarró por un hombro y suspiró cansadamente.

–¿Dónde está Loki? –Preguntó Magni.

–Cometió un error, cegado por el orgullo, confió en que sus fuerzas bastarían para contener semejante völva.

Magni sabía lo que era una völva, cuando Odín dijo la palabra le sonó a un insulto. Se fijó en la hoguera cuyas llamas eran más altas que ellos y le entró miedo, porque entendió que Loki estaba en medio de ese incendio.

–Apágalo –Le rogó a su abuelo pero Odín negó. La lluvia no mermaba el fuego.

Odín le empujó suavemente para darse la vuelta y alejarse, como si no quisiera que mirara. Fue por eso que no notó el momento en que Loki puso pie fuera del fuego y también fue por eso que la daga de hielo que le arrojó lo tomó desprevenido. La intuyó tarde.

Odín trastabillo con la daga clavada en un hombro. Azorado, quizás de que Loki estuviera con vida, quizás de que hubiera osado atacarlo, o ambas cosas. Magni intentó ayudar a su abuelo a levantarse pero el anciano le dio un empellón que lo apartó. El Padre de Todo se levantó por sí mismo.

Loki tenía en la mano a Laevateinn y apuntaba con ella hacia Odín. Gungnir se calentó en la mano de su amo, la punta exhalaba volutas de vapor cuando las gotas de lluvia la tocaban.

–No lo hagas –le dijo Odín por segunda vez. –Siempre he respetado tu vida pero no te permitiré atentar contra la mía.

El fuego danzó alrededor de Loki y se apagó, él estaba indemne, una combinación de su escudo y su magia curativa.

–Padre de Todo; cuánto anhelé poder cruzar palabras contigo. Hay tanto que desearía decirte, tantas respuestas a lo que hiciste conmigo y con mis hijos. Desearía ser el monstruo que deseas que sea. Un traidor a Asgard y la ruina de tu estirpe. Pero no lo soy, si acaso puedes culparme de ser un incordio y de haber conquistado el afecto de tu heredero. Deseo justicia por mi honor y el de mis hijos. Viniste al lugar perfecto, no hubiera podido soñar siquiera con alcanzarte cuando te sentabas en Hliöskjálf rodeado de tus ejércitos, tus nobles, la mirada de Heimdall. Allá eras sabio y omnipotente, pero en Nornheim, el más fuerte tiene la razón.

Loki inhalaba hondo, sus ojos rojos semejaban pozos sin fondo. A Magni le pareció que ambos estaban detenidos como midiéndose, pero al siguiente momento se lanzaron uno en contra del otro.

Loki esquivó la lanza y clavó su daga en el suelo, sobre la sombra de Odín. El Padre de Todo no pudo moverse de su sitio mientras Loki le lanzaba dagas de hielo, una tras otra haciendo blanco repetidamente, hasta que Odín golpeó el suelo con su lanza y todo el hielo en torno a ellos saltó en pedazos. El hielo era duro y había mordido el metal de la armadura traspasándolo.

Loki sonrió al ver el hilo de sangre correr por los guanteletes de la armadura del viejo Padre de Todo. La primera sangre era suya.

Loki trazó un arco con su brazo conjurando más hielo pero la mano se le prendió en llamas que no eran suyas. Soltó un alarido pero se apagó a si mismo al siguiente momento, dominando el seidh ajeno que amenazaba con consumirlo.

–Te maldijo –le advirtió Odín. Loki lo ignoró. Se dividió a sí mismo en cinco Lokis, los cuáles rodearon a Odín y atacaron a la vez.

Odín hizo girar la lanza en torno suyo, desviando los golpes. No era tan veloz como Loki. Gungnir hizo blanco en algunas copias. Una de ella se lanzó hacia él como clavándose en agua, desapareció dentro de Odín el cual se quedó estático. Su cuerpo se iluminó con el seidh dorado que poseía y aquella copia de Loki fue expulsada de su interior para luego desvanecerse. Quedó sólo uno, el original.

–Deberías sentirte complacido, te he dado excusa, una legítima, para deshacerte de mí, como siempre haz deseado.

–Eres astuto Loki, pero tienes la lengua muy larga, algún día será tu perdición. Jamás he necesitado que nadie me conceda excusas; todo lo que hago, es por el bien de los nueve.

–¡Mentira! –Le gritó Loki.

Se desvaneció en el aire como Gróa antes hiciera. Cuando volvió a aparecer se había convertido a sí mismo en un ser enorme, una armadura gigantesca de placas de hielo y él en su interior. Juntó ambas manos y aplastó a Odín con un golpe certero.

–Esto es por Thrud y Modi –le dijo Loki. El gigante alzó un pie, –y esto es por mí.

–Deténganse –clamó Magni.

Odín levantó la lanza y Gungnir le borró la extremidad al gigante haciéndolo caer. El Padre de Todo se puso de pie. Loki había vuelto a incendiarse con la magia de Gróa fuera de control. Su armadura de hielo se quebró. Se apagó a sí mismo y forjó su espada de hielo. Odín no le permitió atacarlo una vez más, le lanzó un rayo que lo arrojó contra un árbol y aumentó la potencia de su reliquia. Si no mató a Loki fue porque el tronco se partió apartando al jötun de su camino.

–¡Ya no! –Magni se interpuso entre ambos, tratando de llevar cordura. Ambos contendientes se quedaron estáticos.

Loki creó varias filgya con forma de leones y los azuzó contra el Padre de Todo. Odín le respondió golpeando el suelo con su lanza, generando una onda expansiva similar a las que Thor causaba con el Mjölnir. Las filgya fueron destruidas. Loki pasó a Magni a toda prisa con Laevateinn en la mano, la enarboló contra Odín, el cual bloqueó el golpe con el mango de la lanza. Loki se apartó pues Laevateinn lo acercaba demasiado a su rival. Retrocedió para tomar impulso pero entonces Magni se le colgó de la ropa.

–¡No! ¡Loki detente por favor no pelees! –Loki cometió un error le dio la espalda a Odín para quitarse de encima a Magni, empujó al pequeño lejos de él, y entretanto recibió un lanzazo que le mordió la pierna hasta el hueso. Se dobló y cayó, Odín le puso la lanza en el pecho.

–Tienes razón –le dijo Odín. –Ojalá fueses un monstruo así te aniquilaría sin remordimientos. Ríndete, no puedes vencerme, ni en combate, ni de ninguna manera. Lo tenías todo y no supiste comprender cuál era tu lugar, si hubieras cumplido lo que se esperaba de ti, aún serías parte de la grandeza de Asgard.

–Esperar algo de mí suele terminar en tragedia, pregúntaselo a mi padre. Pero no puedes, me ayudaste a matarlo, me usaste, en eso y en muchas cosas más, me desechaste porque no me amoldé a tus cánones.

–Ya es suficiente –Odín como el maestro que da por terminada la lección. –Irás a un calabozo para que Thor pueda consolarse visitándote. Tus hijos, todos ellos, estarán bajo mi custodia. Haré de ellos los príncipes que tú jamás llegaste a ser. –Loki sonrió burlonamente.

Entonces le clavó su daga en el pie a Odín. El viejo rey no se lo esperaba y aunque alcanzó a golpearlo en la cara, perdió equilibrio y cayó. Loki sintió que el golpe lo hizo ver estrellas, le había reventado los labios. Se le fue encima vociferando, olvidándose de la daga, de la magia, de todo. Lo único que deseaba era apretarle el cuello a Odín y ver como la vida se le escapaba. Odín le atrapó las manos. Era viejo pero fuerte, lo arrojó a un lado y agarró a Laevateinn, la izó en alto dispuesto a acometer con ella pero Magni se metió por tercera vez.

–No abuelo, no lo lastimes.

Odín recobró la cordura, soltó la daga y Magni la agarró para que no pelearan más con ella. Odín sujetó a Magni de la ropa y lo apartó a tiempo, antes de que Loki volviera a prenderse en llamas.

–Está poseído –le explicó Odín.

Magni siempre quiso proteger a Lilja y ser su héroe, pero no pudo. Porque quería que Lilja lo protegiera y resguardase a la vez que quería hacer todo eso por ella. Esa contradicción lo torturaba. Pero ese día, por fin entendió que a veces debía dejar que lo cuidaran pero en otras ocasiones debía ser él quien defendiera a quienes quería.

–Ayúdalo abuelo.

-No puedo, esto debe resolverlo solo.

El fuego se apagó. Loki no se levantó. Se agarró la garganta y cuando abrió la boca exhaló humo como si se estuviera quemando por dentro.

.

Fenrir siguió a Thor andando lado a lado. El pelaje del lobo estaba empapado y cubierto de lodo pero, el pequeño no perdía el aplomo. No había matado, no sabía hacerlo, pero se había despachado a gusto contra las huldras, asumiendo que no eran humanas, que perseguirlas y pegarles de mordidas era como cuando el abuelo y Magni se iban de cacería.

Thor y Fenrir se acercaron a los elfos y al dragón. Los elfos oscuros se habían refugiado detrás de Svadilfari el cual resplandecía rodeado del halo oscuro del aether. Los sobrevivientes eran aproximadamente un centenar. El dragón se había cebado en matarlos.

El dragón había tomado tierra por fin. Sus fauces sanguinolentas le indicaron a Thor que había cobrado la venganza que juró. Eyvindur le acariciaba las escamas de la enorme cabeza hablándole calmadamente, pidiéndole que volviera a ser él.

Los ojos ambarinos del dragón se fijaron en Thor y en su hijo. El lobo gruñó en respuesta y después emitió un sonido rasposo que parecía una risa. Hagen volvió a ser hombre reduciendo su tamaño, plegando sus alas. Acabó arrodillado a los pies del rey elfo. Se incorporó y lo abrazó.

Fenrir se sacudió salpicando agua por doquier y después de eso se echó y se hizo bola.

–¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Thor. Fenrir gruño y volvió a empezar, se estiró, se encogió, se sacudió y después se lo pensó mejor. Le subió las patas delanteras sobre los hombros a Thor. El dios del trueno le apoyó las manos en una postura ridícula, pero con sentido. Fenrir comenzó a cambiar, a encogerse, el pelaje se le fue acortando hasta revelar la piel del niño. Muy pronto Thor se encontró sujetando a su hijo entre sus brazos. Lo llevó cargando con él hasta sus compañeros de batalla. –¿Prisioneros? –Le inquirió a Svadilfari, éste asintió. –¿Y Ragnor?

–Está muerto –respondió Svadilfari.

Eyvindur y Hagen se unieron a él tomados de la mano. Hagen miró al niño en brazos de Thor.

–Bienvenido a la era de los monstruos –le dijo. –Ojalá yo también tuviera un pequeño dragón abrazándome –añadió.

El rey elfo pretendió que no había escuchado lo dicho.

–¿Dónde están Loki y Magni? –Preguntó.

.

Thor intuyó la ubicación de Loki. Lo llamó con sus pensamientos pero lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue una agobiante sensación de estrés y la impresión de que estaba enfermo.

Hërin y él se apartaron de los elfos, Thor sujetó a su hijo y emprendió el vuelo para buscarlo.

Loki estaba en el suelo sosteniéndose sobre los brazos mientras devolvía el estómago, escupiendo una sustancia viscosa y negra. Magni estaba a su lado palmeándole la espalda.

–Mamil está enfermo –dijo Hërin yendo a su lado.

Thor repasó la escena con una sola mirada. Su padre sangraba con varios cortes encima, había doblado una rodilla pues no podía levantarse. Loki tenía la boca destrozada y marcas de quemaduras que Thor reconoció como obra de Gungnir.

–Mató a Gróa –explicó Odín. –Devoró su corazón pero su cuerpo no lo ha tolerado. Seguramente ignoraba que para hacer semejante hechizo se requiere del consentimiento de quien se devora, si no lo efectúas de esa manera no se puede asimilar el seidh ajeno a ti. –Odín no explicó cómo sabía eso.

–¿Pelearon entre ustedes? –Inquirió Thor.

Odín se levantó de a poco apoyado en su lanza.

–Sí. Loki perdió el control de sí mismo al estar bajo el influjo de la völva. Pero… -Odín suspiró cansadamente -se recuperará en cuanto deseche el corazón.

Loki se enderezó limpiándose la boca con el dorso del brazo. Thor fue a él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

–Hay que ir a casa –les pidió Hërin, desnudo, cubierto de fango, agarrado de la ropa de Thor. Su padre le dio la razón.

–Hay que ir a casa –pero Thor no se refería a Asgard sino a Thrúndheim.

–Será un placer para mi acompañarles –dijo entonces Odín.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	66. Capítulo LXV

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO LXV

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Muchas gracias por habernos acompañado a lo largo de esta tremenda historia. Agradecemos infinitamente cada uno de los mensajes que nos hicieron llegar sobre el fic, pues fueron ellos los que nos impulsaron a seguir adelante. Y bueno, ya lo he dicho, este es el capítulo final (:3)

¡Gracias!

Haremos un capítulo anexo que versará sobre el destino de Eyvi y de Hagen (para las que gusten leerlo) y habíamos pensado en hacer un epilogo que hable sobre los niños de Thor y Loki crecidos, pero no estamos seguras. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Lo leerían?

Por cierto, chequen el Tumblr de Cuencas para una escena extendida que no está disponible en este momento. Esa se subirá mañana domingo.

Les mandamos muchos besos y abrazos.

Ah… una cosa más. Estamos trabajando varias ideas para otro Thorki, será una miniserie, un modern AU. Lo lanzaremos por ahí de diciembre. Si están interesadas, por favor denme una alerta de autora para que les llegue el aviso en cuanto salga el capítulo uno. ¡Hasta pronto!

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, M, profecías.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo LXV:

La reina de Asgard se trenzó el largo cabello. Por una vez había viajado sin su doncella, Jyana, la cual llevaba años a su servicio. Cerca de ella dormitaba su nieta, Nari, la de los cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Los gemelos estaban a cargo de Ásta y era ella quien compartía habitación con ellos.

La alcoba de Nari era más pequeña que la que tuvo en el dorado Valaskialf, estaba poblada por sus muñecas, sus vestidos y sus juguetes.

Frigga escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana. Un ave, un halcón de inusitado color negro, estaba posado en el marco y la llamaba pegando al cristal con su pico rítmicamente. La reina se levantó y le abrió al ave. Era Lyngbakr. Frigga ya lo conocía. El halcón le tendió una pata en la que llevaba atado un mensaje. Frigga se lo quitó sin que Lyngbakr se moviera ni un poco.

"Magni y Hërin están a salvo. Volvemos a casa. L"

La reina suspiró, sería mejor decir que inspiró. Como si pudiera respirar por fin. Lyngbakr entró en la alcoba posándose sobre la cama de Nari y cambió de forma, se convirtió en un enorme gato y fue a meterse entre los brazos de la niña.

.

Frigga le dio las buenas nuevas a Ari, mayordomo y secretario de ese hogar, el cual dispuso en el acto de un banquete pare recibir a sus señores. Mientras siervos y cocineros se afanaban, sin la preocupación por sus pequeños perdidos, Ari se avino a mostrarle aquel lugar a la reina.

Thrúndheim. Así se llamaba esa provincia que sus hijos dominaban. Había sido poco más que un lugar de asueto para la familia real norn, pero poco a poco se estaba moldeando en mucho más que eso. No en una ciudad, pues Loki no deseaba que su familia fuese vigilaba por ojos ajenos. Era…

–…. Un refugio –le dijo Ari mientras la escoltaba entre salones y patios de fuentes cristalinas. –Tiene barreras mágicas y también tendrá un muro que la defienda y resguarde. Hay tres mansiones principales en construcción, la de la princesa Lara, que se convertirá a un tiempo en una embajada élfica; la de la princesa Héroïque y también habrá una para Velaryon.

–¿Velaryon? –Frigga lo pensaba enemistado con Loki por su rol en su repudio.

–No es propiamente para el maestre, sino que será una academia y una casa de curación. La magia de su alteza Loki no está disponible para todos, sus dones los reserva para los más cercanos a él. La compañía de su alteza Thor, que se llaman a sí mismos los megingjarðar, necesita sanadores. También se está construyendo un barracón para las tropas.

–Velaryon instruye aprendices.

–Así es majestad, de origen norn, vanir de los que llegaron con el rey Hjörtur y algunos ases.

Frigga seguía a Ari. El muchacho se mostraba orgulloso de su nuevo hogar. No pudo contenerse de contarle a la reina que se casaría con Ertan en cuanto sus señores firmaran el edicto correspondiente. La deshonra no cabía en Thrúndheim. La mansión era hermosa y estaba poblada de una pequeña corte de norn, vanir y ases. Había doncellas, pajes y caballerizos. Ari le abrió las puertas del sitio que deseaba mostrarle. Eran de cristal y dejaban entrar la luz a raudales, daban paso a una terraza de dimensiones amplias. Desde ahí se podía contemplar todo Thrúndheim.

–¿Cuánta gente vive aquí? –Inquirió Frigga.

–El número de almas que habitan la casa es cien. Aunque hay más gente en los derredores; tenemos granjas que nos proveen de recursos y nos pagan tributos, prosperan bajo la paz de Thor y de Loki. Los megingjarðar suman cincuenta pero hay solicitudes nuevas cada día. La princesa Lara tiene un séquito propio, la princesa Héroïque también. Tenemos invitados que van y vienen. Como usted, –Ari se lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Una visita. Eso era ella. Ajena a la vida que sus hijos luchaban por construirse. Odín había acudido a Nornheim no sólo para salvar a sus nietos sino también para recuperar a Thor.

"Loki podría ser muy feliz aquí con los gemelos, pero ¿Thor querrá volver a Asgard y dejarlo?" Ella intuía la respuesta.

Desde aquella terraza se podía abarcar con la mirada las mansiones, los cuarteles, la casa de curación y al fondo se vislumbraban bosques y más lejos una montaña.

–Es Hovedoya –dijo Ari. –Mi señor Loki ha dicho que en cuanto haya nieve en su cima acudirá a ella para refrescarse –le contó Ari. –Varios acres del bosque a sus pies pertenecen a mis señores. El príncipe Hagen dice que se pueden encontrar leones en la región, su alteza Thor está interesado en cazar uno.

–Han echado raíces muy pronto –suspiró Frigga.

.

Sus nietos robados se abrazaron a ella, Hërin le besó las mejillas maravillado de tenerla ahí con ellos. Sus hijos se mostraron efusivos ahora que no estaban angustiados. Entraron todos juntos por los pasillos de la casa, rumbo a las estancias privadas de la familia. En cuanto pusieron pie en el recibidor todo se volvió algarabía.

–¡Ari! –llamó Thor y el aludido vino corriendo. –Habitaciones para mis padres, las mejores.

–Ya están listas mi señor. Y también para Hangatyr y sus einheriar.

–De eso nada, échalos a los barracones –dijo Thor.

–Hangatyr es de noble cuna mi señor. –Le recordó Ari procurando no mirar al Padre de Todo. –No quisiéramos ofenderlo. –Thor miró a Loki, el cual tan sólo pestañeó y así le dijo todo a su esposo.

–No. Ya sabes las reglas de la casa. Mis padres son mis invitados pero a este Hangatyr no lo mandé llamar, que cene aquí y se marche luego, ningún extraño pernocta bajo el techo de mis hijos.

–Sí mi señor. –Dijo Ari. El Padre de Todo no replicó nada.

–Padre, ¿querrás ver maniobrar a mis megingjarðar. –Le inquirió Thor mientras Ásta venía a ellos llevando a sus otros tres hijos. Loki le tendió los brazos a los gemelos pero Thor interceptó uno, a Thrud. Se la puso bajo un brazo como si fuera bagaje y le ayudó a Loki a acomodarse a Modi con cuidado, con la pequeña cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su dam. Nari se le subió a Thor en el brazo libre. –Ari, que Ertan los prepare temprano. –El mayordomo volvió a decir que así se haría. Thor se volvió hacia su padre para explicarse mientras marchaban rumbo a su comedor. –Hrafn nos vendió unos caballos vanir para toda la compañía, los pagaremos a precio de oro pero ha jurado que son de lo mejor. Mis hombres no se habitúan del todo, ya sabes cómo son los corceles vanir pero para maniobrar en este clima y estos terrenos su resistencia es inigualable.

Hërin y Magni marchaban por delante jurando que se comerían un jabalí entero.

Loki quedó algo rezagado con Modi y su madre.

–Recibí tu mensaje –dijo la reina con una sonrisa.

–Imagino que mi mensajero estará durmiendo la siesta en la cama de Nari.

–Ahí fue donde lo dejamos. Es un ave muy inteligente. –Loki asintió pero no explicó nada más sobre Lyngbakr. –¿Dónde están los demás?

–Svadilfari y Eyvindur se han retirado a descansar. Hagen se llevó una cautiva a Valacirca, además de que deseaba estar con su familia. Thor ha dejado algunos prisioneros bajo la vigilancia de Ertan, Rongbard y los otros.

–Así pues cenaremos, solamente nosotros, la familia. –Loki miró a Odín y apretó los labios. –¿Cómo está Modi? –Lo distrajo Frigga oportunamente.

–Me preocupa –le confió Loki dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su hijo.

.

Les sirvieron cordero estofado con dátiles, pato relleno de almendras y bañado en una salsa de grosellas. Había tarta de queso y melocotón. Pero no había jabalí. Magni y Hërin se quejaron a coro pero devoraron cuanto podían sin darse apenas tiempo para respirar. Nari y Thrud comían sentadas en el regazo de Thor, llenándolo de migas y pringándole los brazos, pero el dios del trueno parecía encantado con sus pequeñas. Modi por su parte, miraba todo a su alrededor sin prestar atención a nada, excepto a Loki. Su dam le alimentaba pasándole pedazos de su propia comida que el niño le recibía sin remilgos.

Frigga los veía a todos metiendo escándalo. Magni intentaba contarle a su abuelo sobre su aventura con los elfos oscuros pero a cada tanto Hërin lo interrumpía acaparando el relato. Thrud aún no hablaba pero sabía balbucear, aportaba lo suyo haciendo aspavientos con las manos, tirando de la barba de su padre por momentos. Nari la aplacaba y la reñía por no estarse quieta, le peinaba los negros cabellos y le acariciaba las mejillas.

–¿Siempre son así? –Inquirió Frigga sonriendo afable, no había tenido tiempo de conocer a los gemelos, ni de ver a los cinco niños juntos. Loki negó.

–El episodio con los elfos ha sido desgastante sobre todo para Magni. Esta euforia dará paso a cansancio y quizás a pesadillas. Haré que les preparen una poción para dormir sin soñar.

–No lo hagas –le sugirió Frigga. –Callar lo que duele sólo hace que se macere en nuestros corazones. Deja que sus pesadillas hablen por ellos y consuélalos, pero no les aturdas los recuerdos con pociones.

–Para superar algo es necesario olvidar.

–Para superar los reveses lo que se necesita es amor.

–Amor –repitió Loki; y no la contradijo. Tampoco mandó preparar dicha poción.

.

A Loki le disgustaba tener a Odín bajo su mismo techo. Lo ponía nervioso. Se imaginaba que le pediría a Thor que volviese a Asgard dejándolo a él botado. El viejo dios le había dicho que lo haría encerrar y le quitaría a sus hijos pero esa amenaza perdió fuerza en cuanto llegaron a Thrúndheim. Loki tenía guerreros como Gellir, Geirolf, Rongbard y Ertan que le eran leales; tenía a los norn como aliados, tenía su magia y ante todo tenía a Thor. Sabía que Thor no permitiría que lo encerraran por atacar al rey de Asgard.

Se fue quitando la ropa y se sumergió en la bañera de agua fría. Habían acostado a sus hijos, los cinco resistieron más de lo esperado y su reunión familiar improvisada acabó a altas horas de la noche. Hërin y Magni estaban tan cansados que se durmieron apenas tocaron la almohada con sus cabezas. Los otros tres dieron algo más de batalla, no mucha.

Thor lo miraba, algo apartado. No le dio ninguna justificación ni le pidió por favor a Loki que aceptara su resolución de recibir a su padre cual invitado de honor en Thrúndheim.

–Siempre serás su hijo –le dijo Loki.

–Sí.

–Pero al final del día, eres mío.

–Sí –repitió Thor.

–Puedo vivir con eso –Thor le sonrió. Loki le borró la sonrisa: –al devorar el corazón de Gróa me desbordé, pero no fue por eso que ataqué a tu padre, lo hice por mí mismo.

–¿Sabías que no le podías ganar?

–Sí.

–Si yo hubiera estado ahí los habría obligado a parar.

–No siempre estarás.

–Déjame creer que sí, al menos por hoy. –Loki lo miró y el amor que le tenía debió notársele porque Thor se decidió a acercarse a él por fin.

.

Sunna, la única capitán de Ragnor que quedó con vida, había hecho un trato: la información que poseía sobre los tratos que hizo Ragnor con los norn, a cambio de que les perdonaran la vida. Svadilfari aceptó. Por ello, con ayuda de los hired de Bran, los elfos oscuros fueron encadenados y llevados a Thrúndheim. Eyvindur carecía de tropas para vigilar prisioneros así que Thor le prestaría las suyas. Los elfos oscuros quedaron bajo potestad de Ertan. Sunna no. Ella fue escoltada por Hagen a Valacirca, no hubo ninguna protesta por parte de Eyvindur y Svadilfari al respecto; comprendían que Karnilla querría interrogarla.

Svadilfari y Eyvindur se habían recluido en sus estancias. Se habían tomado una noche para descansar y reponerse antes de reunirse para hablar a solas. El sol acababa de salir y ellos dos ya estaban acomodados en la habitación de Svadilfari. Eyvindur se acomodó con menos gracia de la usual en una silla, denotando lo cansado que aún estaba. Svadilfari supuso que debían decidir el castigo para los mercenarios de Ragnor. El aether volvía a ser una energía estable compartida entre ambos pues Eyvindur tenía su magia de vuelta. Odín le había borrado las runas que Gróa le hizo en la piel, y a su vez, Eyvindur había sanado las heridas del Padre de Todo.

–He estado pensando en el destino de los mercenarios. –Inició Eyvindur sin ceremonial alguno. –En Steindor no poseemos mazmorras para encerrarles, habría que enviarles a Celebrant o a Artamir. –La idea le mortificó a Svadilfari, no estaba seguro de que estuviera bien que fueran elfos de luz los que les tuvieran prisioneros, y mucho menos en Artamir que eran propensos a ser radicales. –O a Barad Eitheil, donde también podrían purgar una condena. Sé que hiciste el trato con Sunna de buena fe y no quise coartar tu generosidad, sin embargo hay algo que necesitas saber… en nuestras leyes el matar alguien de nuestro mismo pueblo, se castiga con la muerte.

Svadilfari que ya estaba considerando que era buena idea que Nulka los mantuviera prisioneros, sintió aquello como un golpe en el estómago.

–Pero me pidieron clemencia, y yo se las otorgué. Si les condenas ahora, mis palabras habrán sido mentiras –dijo Svadilfari de inmediato. –Actué de la misma forma que tú hiciste con Nulka, Aryante y demás elfos que alguna vez atentaron contra tu pueblo. Y yo perdoné a los tuyos a su vez, –no dijo "Telenma" porque ese nombre era demasiado amargo. –¿Por qué ahora deberíamos hacerlo diferente?

–Porque antes estábamos en guerra y queríamos paz –le respondió Eyvindur. –Porque en el momento en que Nulka hincó rodilla, ya había peleado en contra de los muspell y había defendido a mi pueblo en el sur. Tú me rescataste del observatorio. Aryante no optó por la violencia a pesar de que sé que nos desprecia.

–¿El perdón está condicionado a los méritos?

–A las elecciones que tomamos. Estos mercenarios pudieron elegir hacer lo mismo, les di la oportunidad de deponer las armas. –Eyvindur se dejó recargar en su asiento. –Hablé con ellos, les ofrecí clemencia si nos liberaban a los niños y a mí. Pero se negaron. No hubo uno solo que se opusiera a los planes de Ragnor.

–Entonces me estás diciendo que mi palabra de perdonarles la vida no vale de nada.

–No dije eso. Si puedes ser clemente, debes procurar serlo. Pero dime, los llevaremos a Svartálfheim y ¿qué haremos con ellos? Son asesinos y ladrones. Los familiares de quienes mataron, están allá. Podría desatarse un conflicto entre nuestro pueblo e inconformidades ante los lores. Estos mercenarios despreciaron la oportunidad que tú les brindaste de un hogar. Aún más, te consideran un traidor a su raza.

–Para algunos no es tan fácil perdonar. –Svadilfari recordaba que cuando vagaba en el espacio jamás le pareció mal lo que Nulka hacía, pensaba que gracias a él obtenían un poco de retribución por todo lo que Telenma les hería. Pero regresar a ese pensamiento sería darle la razón a Ragnor. –Si este iba a ser tu designio ¿por qué detuviste a Hagen? ¿Por qué no simplemente le permitiste cebarse con ellos hasta que no quedara ninguno?

–Porque tú me lo pediste –le respondió Eyvindur. –Y aún con sus crímenes, los mercenarios te pidieron clemencia, y no merecían morir así. En Asgard cuando el rey te condena a muerte, puede elegirla, desde la más deshonrosa hasta la más clemente. Yo no pienso condenarles a lanzarse del vacío o a morir bajo el fuego maldito de un dragón.

–Esto que me dices, ¿me lo estás informando o me estás pidiendo mi opinión? –Svadilfari solía darle la razón a Eyvindur en lo que le decía, muchas veces ni siquiera cuestionaba sus decisiones, pero ésta, simplemente no podía dejarla correr. En el pasado había sido muy blando respecto a lo que los demás decían, y muchas veces no contradijo a personas como su padre o Bölthorn cuando debió de haberlo hecho. Tampoco pudo evitar mirar con intensidad a su rey.

–Te estoy pidiendo tu opinión.

–¿Entonces podría pensar mi respuesta?

–Puedes –aceptó Eyvindur.

.

.

Los megingjarðar se presentaron armados hasta los dientes, todos a caballo. Sus armaduras eran dispares pues no todos eran aesir y aún los aesir no provenían de las mismas facciones del ejército. Se desplegaron con orgullo. El portaestandarte era el escudero de Thor, Dalr.

Odín fijó su único ojo en el blasón que empleaban. Los ejércitos aesir tenían distintos emblemas para los einheriar, los ulfhednar, los berserkir y los hired; pero todos mostraban los cuervos del reino. Los megingjarðar usaban como signo distintivo el martillo de Thor, nada más. Odín se preguntó si su hijo lo habría hecho adrede. En Asgard cuando fue liberado del cautiverio, Thor hincó rodilla ante él sin dudarlo y le dijo que no pretendía incitar una guerra civil. A veces Odín pensaba que Thor no era consciente del poder político que poseía, le hubiera sido tan fácil prender la mecha de la rebelión en su contra. Ahora tenía guerreros a los que estaba forjando en sus ideales y su táctica militar, que mostraban lealtad pero no para el reino dorado, ni para Nornheim, sino sólo para Thor.

Los vio maniobrar desplegándose a caballo a toda velocidad y realizar una serie de conversiones con sincronía. Desmontaron en un solo movimiento frenando de golpe y avanzaron marchando hombro con hombro. Presentaron armas a su comandante y al Padre de Todo.

–Aún están verdes en arquería –le contó Thor sin ningún empacho.

–Pero mejoran rápido abuelo, estarán listos para pelear en poco tiempo –añadió Magni que estaba con ellos y que era capitán honorario.

–Estoy seguro de que así será. –Odín miró al niño, llevaba puesta una armadura ligera de estilo vanir. Los broches de las hombreras eran de oro y sobre el pecho llevaba la figura del martillo hecha con zafiros. Odín dedujo que se trataba de un regalo de Hanne. La reina madre de los vanir estaba jugando a dos flancos, le rindió pleitesía a Odín desdeñando la invitación para estar presente en el parto de Karnilla, pero no soltaba sus lazos con Loki, lisonjeando con obsequios a su familia.

Los megingjarðar se dispersaron tras rendir respetos al Padre de Todo, a Thor y a Magni. Odín estaba pensando que podrían ser una solución para el problema de las colmenas de demonios regadas por los nueve.

Acabado el protocolo militar entraron en la casa. Frigga estaba feliz mientras sostenía a uno de los gemelos en sus brazos. Y a él le agradó verla así, pues desde el destierro de Thor, se había mostrado triste y enojada con él. No hubo día en el que no le reclamara sus acciones y defendiera a los gemelos e intercediera por Loki. Y a Odín no le gustaba que su matrimonio se resintiera, pues era la base de su paz.

Frigga y él ya habían dispuesto todo para marcharse esa misma noche.

Odín no tenía demasiado tiempo pero le dedicó su tarde a un asunto prioritario: Eyvindur. El rey elfo y él se reunieron en una pequeña mesa que había en un comedor abierto y que daba directamente hacia los jardines. El viento se colaba por ahí, lo que hacía que todo fuera mucho más fresco. Odín había comido con su esposa, así que en ese momento degustó un poco de vino. A Eyvindur le sirvieron también un vaso, que él bebió despacio. La mesa estaba plagada de papeles y pergaminos.

–Quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mis nietos. Les cuidaste, y sé que tu presencia los consoló e hizo que mostraran fuerza aún ante la adversidad– le dijo en un inicio. –Pero tu anhelo de encarar directamente a Ragnor pudo haberte acarreado un gran peligro. El elfo te vendió a Haryon, y éste aceptó el trato. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de retenerte te hubieran enviado con el rey enano? Está vez podrías haber muerto, tu linaje se habría perdido y tu pueblo estaría en guerra una vez más. Pero con la diferencia de que no tendrían ningún líder. Ya que, Haryon, se habría asegurado de que supieran que tu caída se debía a un elfo oscuro y eso habría causado una revuelta en tu capital.

Odín tamborileó los dedos esperando una respuesta por parte del rey elfo. Pero éste no dijo nada, continuó mirándolo, aunque claramente lo había afectado con sus palabras.

–Ésta falta de prudencia tu padre no la habría alabado, ni tampoco tu maestro.– Odín le hizo señas a un sirviente para que le acercara algo, una caja de madera delgada. –Y también veo que has ignorado mi consejo acerca de mantener a tu amante lejos de ti. A la larga sólo te va a acarrear problemas, pondrá en entredicho tu honor y puede que inclusive la paternidad de tus hijos. No debes seguir los pasos de Loki, quien ha sido el consorte real más odiado de la historia de Asgard y eso que mi madre tampoco era apreciada. –El Padre de Todo le hablaba con franqueza, sabiendo que Eyvindur lo escucharía. –A ti te aman. Tu pueblo te adora, los aesir te idolatran y has sabido hechizar inclusive a los elfos oscuros, pero no tientes tu suerte. Los elfos no son norn, no aceptaran que su dios tenga a ojos vistos un amante con un pasado tan promiscuo. –Odín abrió la caja pero la tapa impidió a Eyvindur ver que era. –Te quiero dar algo, para que recuerdes cuál es tu papel y tu deber. –Y dicho eso la giró para que la viera, se trataba de un velo.

Estaba entretejido con oro y era de seda.

Eyvindur lo tomó despacio mirándolo por varios segundos, tal vez admirando la hermosa hechura de la cual estaba hecho pero también parecía que estaba pensando en algo.

–¿Alguna vez sus deberes le pesaron tanto que parecieron una carga?

–Sí, pero a la larga descubrí que había hecho lo correcto.

El rey elfo se vistió con el velo, enredando las puntas junto a su cuello.

–Y ahora quiero presentarte a quien espero, elijas como tu prometido. –Odín le hizo una señal a Hangatyr, que había esperado todo ese tiempo en el jardín para poder acercarse. El einheriar no había sido admitido para hospedarse en la casa pero sí para acceder a ésta. Se presentó ante Eyvindur con una reverencia marcada.

Odín los instó a que caminaran y se conocieran. No les apartó la mirada ni un instante aunque su conversación no llegaba hasta él. En eso se acercó un soldado de Bran para entregarle personalmente una misiva de su generalísimo. Eran los informes que usualmente le enviaría a Asgard pero que podía permitirse leer en ese mismo momento. En su mayoría hablaban de lo sucedido en el reinado de Karnilla. Anteriormente, Bran ya le había narrado de forma detallada la matanza de los linces de Aria. Cuando Karnilla contrajo matrimonio, Odín le había dicho que la profesión de un soberano era la política no el uso de la espada y la lanza. Pero Karnilla demostraba ser la típica soberana norn que decantaría por las armas y el uso de la muerte para mantenerse en el trono. Odín ya había felicitado al generalísimo por haber capturado a aquellos hombres y soldados de tan cruel matanza.

Y sin embargo Odín no había estado seguro de que Karnilla estuviera enteramente detrás de ello.

A veces se preguntaba si era acaso el único que podía ver detrás de la actuación de Loki. Aún le sorprendía que hubiera gente, como su amada esposa, que pensara que era alguien en quien se podía confiar. Era verdad que Odín se había aprovechado de las acciones de Loki para deshacerse de Laufey, pero en primera instancia quien creó todo el escenario para deshacerse de su propio padre fue él. Estaba su necromancia y su avaricia sin control. Ragnheidur aseguraba que era un político impecable y también implacable, que no dudaba en exterminar o usar a quien fuera, con tal de obtener sus propósitos. Y Lord Aldor aseguraba que lo mismo le pasaba con la magia. Su avidez caía en codicia. Y Odín se fiaba la opinión de dos hombres maduros que lo habían conocido en dos aspectos diferentes.

A veces dejaba a un lado la lectura para mirar a Eyvindur y a Hangatyr, fue por eso que vio a Thor ir directo hacia él.

Su vástago tomó asiento a su lado, pero fue Odín quien habló. Tenían una conversación pendiente que no habían podido tener antes delante de la familia.

–He decidido restituirte tus títulos como general de Asgard, protector de los nueve, y dios del trueno. Así mismo te restituyo las propiedades, rentas y emolumentos que posees. Te enviaré igualmente los ingresos de tus hijos por ser príncipes de Asgard. Y me gustaría que aceptaras que tuvieran preceptores aesir. Los niños ya han comenzado sus lecciones en historia y filosofía, pero además deben aprender lógica, retórica y economía. Y aunque me digas que puedes encontrar buenos maestres aquí, los norn no son muy versados en ninguna de éstas materias. –Odín se quedó callado por un momento. Tomó uno de esos pergaminos que tenía enredados. –Aquí está el reconocimiento del consejo que avala a Modi y a Thrud como príncipes de Asgard.

Thor lo tomó con aspecto confundido, no podía disimular su sorpresa.

–¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión respecto a ellos?

–Tu madre –reconoció Odín. –También me ha instado a confiar en ti. Si estás tan seguro de que esos niños son tuyos, yo no continuaré alegando que no lo son.

–Me hubiera gustado que llegaras a esta resolución antes.

–Era imposible. Todas las historias y pruebas indicaban lo contrario. Aún pienso que hay mucho de verdad en la infidelidad de tu consorte que tú simplemente te niegas a ver, porque proviene de él a quien quieres tanto. –Odín levantó la mano para que Thor no lo interrumpiera, pues el semblante de éste se había tornado rojo. –No quiero discutir más de esto.

–¿Eso significa que no revocarás el repudio sobre mi consorte?

–Lo haré si Loki se somete a un juicio por esos cargos. Si es inocente como dices, y como él sostiene, no veo porque no ha de salir airoso en tal prueba.

Pero Thor sabía que Loki jamás consentiría en ponerse ante un tribunal aesir para que lo juzgaran. Y ahora que su padre había dicho todo eso, le tocaba a él hablar.

–No volveremos a Asgard –le dijo Thor. Había tomado la decisión el día anterior sin siquiera consultarlo con Loki. Si Thrúndheim era el único sitio donde podían estar juntos, era en Thrúndheim donde quería estar. –Agradezco el reconocimiento que has hecho de mis hijos, les has quitado de sus hombros una pesada carga y esto me da a entender que los defenderás de la malicia de la corte. Pero he comprendido que las habladurías también pueden mermar a las personas y no deseo que mis gemelos sean objetos de burla por su aspecto. Aquí en Nornheim, mis hijos crecerán no sólo lejos de cualquier mofa, sino que además aprenderán la humildad y el trabajo arduo. Quiero que todos ellos crezcan fuera de Valaskialf para qué llegado su momento, sepan que han nacido con deberes no sólo con privilegios.

–Si ese es tu deseo… puedes educar a tus hijos en el reino que mejor te parezca, pues dudo que haya alguno que se atreva a negarte sus puertas. Pero puedes visitar Asgard cuando así lo quieras, y estoy seguro de que tu madre también deseara venir con más frecuencia al igual que tus amigos, que igualmente han hablado en tu favor todo este tiempo.

Thor sonrió, pues no se esperaba otra cosa viniendo de ellos, y eso fue lo que Sif le había prometido al tiempo de partir.

–Loki también me dijo que ustedes dos en verdad riñeron. Él buscaba hacerte pagar por la humillación y el daño que le infligiste.

–Así fue. Loki me demostró todo el odio que me tiene, creo que de no haber sido por Magni, todo podría haber terminado de forma diferente. –Y Thor prefirió no preguntar qué tan diferente, porque por ese momento parecía poder llegar a un acuerdo con su padre, en vez de simplemente pelear entre ellos. –Y en cualquier caso Loki dijo: estamos en Nornheim, y aquí el más fuerte tiene la razón.

Thor rodó los ojos. A veces Loki y su padre parecían competir en necedad.

–Madre me ha dicho que se van esta noche.

–Tenemos deberes en nuestro reino. Y aunque ya habíamos tenido atisbos de las huldras y demás demonios, debo asegurarme de que mis guerreros se ocupen de ello.

Hërin se acercó a ellos. Iba vestido como un pequeño norn, y llevaba la boca pringada de dulces. Odín le hizo una seña de que se acercara hasta él, y le palmeó la cabeza un par de veces. Frigga fue quien les había informado que Odín no tenía intención de volver a sellar al lobo.

–El próximo años cumplirás seis y podrás iniciarte en las vías del combate. Me imagino que tu padre no se negara a que acudas a Asgard para tu nombramiento y para recibir el mando honorifico de una fracción del ejército. He pensado que Magni es capitán de los berserkir, y tú podrás estar al mando de los ulfhednar.

A Hërin le brillaron los ojos.

–Aunque nos quedemos aquí, aún honraremos las tradiciones aesir y jötun –dijo Thor. Odín no dijo nada sobre lo segundo. De verdad parecía interesado en no reñir.

–Quiero felicitarte Hërin, por haber dominado la bestia dentro de ti. Un buen aesir tiene autocontrol sobre sus emociones y habilidades, eso nos distingue de los demás, nos hace mejores a ellos. –Hërin se irguió muy ufano y miró a Thor como diciendo "está orgulloso".

–Oye abuelo, ¿por qué no nos has traído regalos? –Odín se rió por aquella salida. Iba a dejar el oro que recuperaron de manos de los elfos oscuros, pero eso no podía considerarse un obsequio para los niños.

–Tu padre me ha dicho que no debo mandar obsequios sólo porque sí. –Le dijo Odín. Algo así había dicho Thor en una misiva hacia Frigga.

En eso, Tristán se acercó para comentarle a Odín que el rey Hjörtur había llegado y pedía que le recibiera. A pesar de que todos los aesir en esa casa habían sido expulsados de los ejércitos con deshonor y no podían volver a Asgard, todos le habían rendido pleitesía a su rey. Thor reconocía en eso, la recalcitrante educación que todos recibieron para siempre honrar a su soberano.

–Lo recibiré –dijo Odín.

–El trabajo de un rey nunca se acaba –dijo Thor. No sin cierto dejo de alivio por no ser él quien tuviera que realizar todas esas labores.

–Algún día tendrás que ocupar de nuevo el trono de Asgard, no creas que este descanso que ahora tomas, podrá ser eterno.

–Eso lo sé. –Thor se puso en pie. –Ven hijo, dejemos al abuelo resolver sus asuntos con Hjörtur. –Hërin lo tomó de la mano para alejarse, pero parecía muy serio.

–Papá no vuelvas a decirle al abuelo que no nos dé obsequios –le reprendió con esos modos mandones que a veces le salían.

Odín sonrió, porque por supuesto, un aesir era así. Desdeñoso y orgulloso, pero esa confianza para disponer de los demás también los había hecho triunfar por encima de los demás reinos. Vio acercarse a Hjörtur. Suponía que el joven no tenía nada que decirle realmente, pero que había ido verlo como un gesto de que no olvidaban que eran sus vasallos. Pero a su vez, Karnilla no acudía, para que sus clanes no pensaran que él la controlaba. Se preguntó, a cuál de los dos se les habría ocurrido hacerlo de esa manera.

–Rey Hjörtur, lamento mucho tu perdida –le dijo. El joven se lo agradeció con un gesto y tomó asiento a su lado. –Una vez mi padre me dijo, cuanto más superiores seamos, con tanta mayor moderación nos debemos conducir…

.

Frigga abrió la palma de la mano y le mostró a Loki los leding de sus niños. Todos hechizados con su magia para proteger a los cinco pequeños. Loki los tomó con una sonrisa. Estos amuletos eran muy difíciles de forjar. Aún faltaba que Karnilla los bendijera pero hubiera sido muy insensible pedírselo en ese momento. Además para evitar que alguien les pudiera quitar el leding; Loki tenía planeado convertirlo en una runa sobre sus muñecas, igual que Laevateinn.

Le alegraba haber podido acceder a su madre aun sin planificarlo. Sin embargo cuando los tomó notó algo en ellos, la huella de otro hechicero además de Eyvindur, Svadilfari y Frigga. Era el seidh de Odín.

Miró a su madre interrogante.

–¿Sabía que bendecía un amuleto para mis bastardos? –Soltó con acidez.

–Los gemelos han sido reconocidos por el consejo como legítimos –le reveló Frigga. Loki tuvo que sentarse. –Pero tú no haz vuelto a ser consorte de Thor –se adelantó ella antes de que él pudiera preguntar.

–Me lo suponía. Quiere recuperar a Thor e influir en la educación de sus hijos, aún de mis pequeños jötun. Pero desea coartar mi influencia en la política, me niega mis derechos a pesar de que he dado tres herederos al trono.

–Uno –lo corrigió Frigga. –Los gemelos no están en la línea de sucesión. –Loki apretó los ojos dolido. –Hijo…

–No –se rehusó Loki. –Por favor no me digas que lamentas mi caída. Tampoco me pidas comprensión, ni resignación. Es tu esposo y tu rey así que no pronunciaré palabra alguna.

–Deben parar.

–Díselo a él.

–Lo he hecho y seguiré haciéndolo pero también te lo digo a ti. Por los niños, por Thor, por mí. –Loki no tenía una respuesta que darle. Frigga miró en derredor, estaban en los jardines de Thrúndheim.

Loki estaba proyectando un invernadero. Frigga escogió mejor hablar de ello. Su hijo tenía pensado poblarlo con plantas medicinales de los norn y de los vanir; habría una sección sólo para las flores, pues a Nari le fascinaban.

–Le pedí permiso a Thor para solicitarle unos planos a Svadilfari –le confió Loki. –Me lo dio, pero será Ari quien trate con él.

–Te has vuelto cauto. –Loki asintió. Su repudio y la cascada de desgracias que le siguieron empezaron ahí, con Svadilfari y los rumores. Con Erwel y Amora.

Loki la escoltó consigo, tenía mucho más que decirle y un favor que pedirle.

–Deseo recuperar algunos ejemplares de mi biblioteca privada y trasladarlos aquí. –El libro de los ancestros jötun y el grimorio de Bölthorn ya estaban en sus manos. Pero había mucho más que dejó atrás. –Son míos por derecho, Thor me los obsequió, estoy hablando de mis colecciones de Rondeslottet, Ostlandet y Feigefossen.

–Fuiste despojado de todas tus propiedades en Asgard. Tus bibliotecas fueron absorbidas por la de Valaskialf. Pero veré que te sean retribuidas al menos en su mayor parte. Me alegra que retomes tus estudios del seidh.

–Thor tiene a su escudero y Hagen un discípulo. He decidido yo también tomar un aprendiz.

–¿Quién?

–Se llama Dema. Es elfa oscura; posee magia pero Lord Aldor la tachó de indeseable en sus academias. Me ha sido leal en el pasado y por ello he decidido instruirla en persona. –A Lord Aldor no iba a gustarle, pero fastidiar al istyar era sólo uno de los beneficios de ocuparse de Dema. –Te la presentaré en tu próxima visita.

–Vendré tanto como pueda.

–Y siempre serás bienvenida –le aseguró Loki. –Es más, dispondré que tengas habitaciones que sean siempre tuyas.

"Pero ven sola".

Loki no lo dijo y no hacía falta.

.

Esa noche, tras despedirse de Odín y Frigga; Thor le contó de la buena disposición que su padre había mostrado. Cómo si le debieran algo.

"¡Quiere recuperarte!" quiso gritarle Loki pero no lo hizo. "Ya se percató de que si te obliga a escoger entre Asgard y yo, te decantarás por mí y me seguirás. Así que el ultimátum no le funciona y ahora pretende ganarte mostrándose magnánimo".

Loki hubiera querido arrear a golpes con Thor. Pero tenían un trato. Un año durante el cual Loki le mostraría que no había perdido gran cosa, que la vida seguía y era aún mejor en Thrúndheim. Y para demostrarle eso y retenerlo consigo Loki no podía empezar gritándole aunque sintiera que tenía todas las razones.

Así que se tumbó en el lecho de su esposo y lo incitó. Dejó que Thor lo poseyera con la manera posesiva que le gustaba. Que lo marcara, que lo hiciera gritar, que lo montara con fuerza; hasta derramarse en su interior haciéndolo tomar hasta la última gota de su esencia. No podía negar que disfrutó de todo ello. Pero cuando Thor se quedó dormido él salió de la cama.

No podía dormir.

El Padre de Todo se había marchado llevándose consigo a Frigga, a Hangatyr y a su séquito. Pero aunque estaba lejos, aunque Heimdall no podía mirarlos con sus dorados ojos, aunque los siervos les fueran fieles. Aun así Loki sentía que daba vueltas en la palma de la mano de Odín.

"No puedes vencerme, ni en combate, ni de ninguna manera" le dijo Odín.

Loki igual había visto a Hangatyr paseando con Eyvindur. Por su parte, tenía a Jötunheim de su lado y también a Nornheim. Pero ambos reinos eran vasallos de Asgard. Vanaheim era ambivalente, la astucia de Hanne de por medio. Si pudiera… si se atreviera…

Odín le había vencido en combate, pero Loki no se sentía abatido por ello, tan sólo había sido un ensayo. Se fortalecería estando en Nornheim; Gróa y el aquelarre le habían mostrado el valor de hacer magia en conjunto. Siempre había considerado el principio de adición una pérdida de tiempo pero ya no. Dema le serviría para esos fines.

En cuanto a su familia; Odín lo había convertido en la concubina de Thor. Lo había vuelto vulnerable. Eventualmente, si Thor deseaba deshacerse de él, le bastaría abandonarlo pues ningún lazo legal los unía. Odín sabía bien que algún día el trono pasaría a Thor y que ese día bastaría con que este anulara el decreto de repudio. El viejo confiaba en que para cuando ese día llegase el amor que Thor le profesaba hubiera fenecido. Pero Loki se ocuparía de que eso no pasara.

Le quedaba la política. Odín ni siquiera lo consideraba un rival. Pero si pudiera… si se atreviera…

–Yo podría controlar a Eyvindur, a través de Hagen.

.

.

"Soy Gróa. Sé hacer danzar a las sombras. Puedo volar con alas propias. Puedo transformar a los hombres a sus instintos más bestiales. Sé arrullar los vicios de la pasión y la violencia. El hombre que me matase, sería maldito por mi sangre. ¿No es así? ¿No es así? Respóndeme Loge".

La elfa oscura asintió respondiéndole al fantasma de Gróa. Loge, se pasó los largos cabellos negros detrás de la oreja e intentó prestarle atención a Gróa. La bruja norn, la peor de todas cuantas había conocido Loge, le estaba dictando instrucciones.

"Esencia de díctamo" le dijo Gróa en tono académico. "Cúrcuma, atanasia…" Gróa le estaba enseñando a realizar una poción, pero Loge no era la mejor pocionista, ese era su punto débil. "Esta fórmula es para no quedarse preñada, se llama filtro de "pasión desbordada". Escúchame bien Loge, si no le pones la dosis correcta de atanasia la poción fallará, ¿entendiste? Es la atanasia. Sabe amarga por eso la poción lleva anís, para cubrir su sabor".

"Lo entendí, el anís cubre el sabor de la atanasia, sin atanasia la poción fallará y el hombre que la beba y fornique preñará a su mujer".

"También puede revelarte la infidelidad, con unos pocos cambios. Añádele algunas gotas de tu sangre y cinco hojas de rashovnik; tu esposo te confesará si ha yacido con otra hembra".

"Oh, pero Svadilfari jamás me sería infiel" replicó Loge con actitud tímida y recatada. Gróa la miró con ojo clínico, quizás no le creía pero no dedicó ni una palabra a destruirle su confianza. "Nos conocimos cuando yo era poco más que una chiquilla, me dio el primer beso de mi vida…"

"Están muy enamorados".

Los ojos de Gróa tenían una fijeza turbadora. Loge se removió incómoda en su sitio. Se miró las manos blancas, llevaba puesto el anillo con la serpiente coronada en el dedo anular izquierdo. Svadilfari se lo cedía cuando se iba de viaje, para que pensara en él cada vez que lo mirara. Tenían un hijo juntos, Sleipnir, un cambiaformas como Loge.

"¿Qué haces en Nornheim?" le preguntó Gróa.

"Vine a aprender magia. Esos fueron los votos de Svadilfari cuando nos desposamos: te daré magia y libertad" las palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Loge. Tenía náuseas, le dolía la cabeza, sentía presión, como si hubiera una burbuja dentro de su cráneo que se expandía presionándole el cerebro. Quizás eran los humos que exhalaba el caldero en el cuál estaba trabajando Gróa. Se apartó un poco intentando respirar. A Loge le gustaba el olor a tierra después de la lluvia, el olor del ozono después del rayo, el fresco aroma cuando lloviznaba. Pero el ambiente estaba enrarecido. Se agarró las sienes.

"Hay malos presagios rondando" siguió Gróa mortificada pero aún mirando con fijeza a Loge. "Hay algo malo contigo, tú no naciste mujer".

"Me hice mujer para evadir una maldición, sólo los hombres mueren cuando paren hijos, pero las mujeres no, para ellas es algo natural".

"Ningún hombre ha tenido un hijo".

"Yo sí" y quiso explicarle que su Sleipnir andaba por el espacio con su padre. Que ambos, Svad y Sleipnir, volverían a por ella.

De pronto estaba sola.

"¿Gróa?" la llamó Loge. Se levantó envarada, con la cabeza palpitante y la razón obnubilada. Intuyó una presencia cerca de ella. Le resultó conocida y confortante. "¿Svad? ¿Eres tú? Ven, abrázame, tengo miedo. ¿Svad?" Intentó seguir la presencia pero no pudo hacerlo, cuando daba un paso en la dirección por dónde la intuía, empezaba a presentirla desde otro punto. Tanteó perdida, en círculos. "¡Svad!"

.

–¡Svad! –Loki abrió los ojos con cuerpo de mujer y una vida ajena en su interior. Estaba gritando esa palabra. Thor se espabiló alerta, a su lado.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Le inquirió preocupado y lo abrazó, es decir, la abrazó. Loki, Loge, lo miraba sin reconocerlo, metiendo manos de por medio para que no la tocara de más. Tenía expresivos ojos verdes de escleróticas negras que observaban a Thor aterrada.

–No soy Loki, soy Loge –la elfa oscura se le escurrió entre los dedos como una sombra, volvió a condensarse en una figura humana fuera del lecho. Agarró el pomo de la puerta, la abrió y, esencialmente, huyó. Thor salió tras ella en el acto preguntándose a que hechicería se enfrentaban.

.

Era temprano, poco más de las seis pero ese día los entrenamientos estaban cancelados. Aún así Magni se había puesto de pie para revisar sus armas como buen aesir. Escuchó que alguien gritaba en el pasillo y salió. Ya no usaba la akinake porque se sabía indigno de ella. Había estado puliendo con aceite la espada de madera con la que practicaba. Pegó un brinco por el susto que le puso la elfa oscura que corría en su dirección, huyendo despavorida. Llevaba la túnica de dormir de Loki y tenía el pelo igual al de él. Más aún al notar a Magni se le fue encima y lo alzó en brazos.

–Hijo mío –le susurró. –Ven conmigo.

–¿Loki? ¿Eres tú? –Le inquirió Magni al notarle de cerca los ojos verdes. –¿Qué haces? –Todo eso preguntó sin pelear con ella, dejándose que lo abrazara. La elfa se arrodilló sin soltarlo pero Magni sintió el momento en que su cuerpo cambió volviendo al conocido Loki de piel azul al que Magni ya se había habituado. –Tenías una pesadilla –le dijo Magni apartándose incómodo de tanto abrazo y tanto afecto. –Estabas caminando dormido.

–Estaba solo y tenía miedo. Estaba buscándote a ti y a tu padre. –Magni le palmeó un hombro, muy adulto y maduro.

–Aquí estamos, no te vamos a dejar, no tengas miedo, ¿quieres que me duerma contigo? –Le ofreció, cómo Loki les ofrecía cuando ellos tenían pesadillas.

Loki, ahora sí, Loki, suspiró y declinó. Thor los observaba, había dejado a Magni hacerse cargo pero al ver que Loki reaccionaba, se aproximó a ambos. Le puso una mano en el hombro a Loki, quien seguía agachado a la altura de Magni. Su esposo se la apretó. Magni dijo que si ya estaban los tres despiertos mejor despertar al cocinero y pedirle el desayuno.

.

Si clavas un cuchillo en la espalda de alguien puedes matarlo cercenando el sistema nervioso central, pero también es factible que no acabes con esa persona; pero en cambio puedes dejarlo paralizado al dañarle la espina dorsal. Esto último fue lo que pasó con Agneir. Un elfo oscuro lo había acuchillado, en la espalda además, porque Agneir se había agazapado presentándole ese blanco, para cubrir con su cuerpo a Nari. Fue un impulso. Más que protegerla, lo que Agneir pudo pensar antes de envolver a Nari entre sus brazos fue:

"Que no vea esto". Porque los elfos oscuros acababan de matar a los siervos de Nubola, y Nari le pareció demasiado inocente y pura como para contemplar semejante atrocidad.

Aro le salvó la vida pero estaba lisiado, convertido en un inválido. Su hermana Agneta lo consoló y le recordó que el rey elfo sabía curarlo todo, como todo el mundo sabía. Le sugirió exigirle a Hagen que a su vez le exigiera a su amante que lo reparase. Muchas exigencias que no fueron efectuadas.

Hagen vino a él, entró en los aposentos de Agneir dentro de la mansión de la reina y le dijo que lo llevaría con Eyvindur para que le devolviera la movilidad de sus piernas.

"Estás hecho un adefesio, así no me sirves de discípulo" fueron las dulces palabras de Hagen.

Agneir fue transportado en carreta hasta Thrúndheim. Hagen lo bajó en brazos en medio de quejas de Agneir que se sentía humillado de que lo cargara como a un bebé.

Hagen lo aventó, literalmente, en un lecho de los aposentos destinados a las visitas y se fue a buscar a Eyvindur.

.

–Majestad –murmuró Amarië. El catamita iba vestido como mujer, lo usual; pero llamó la atención de Eyvindur porque estaba vestido como las norn, con una falda de volantes rojos y un plepo que apenas y le tapaba el pecho transparentando sus pezones, y que además dejaba al descubierto su abdomen de cintura delgada. Eyvindur estaba al tanto de que Amarië lo había suplantado para ocultar que fue abducido por elfos oscuros, por tanto Amarië y él guardaban parecido, así que le era algo turbador verlo vestido así, como si fuera una parodia suya en un juego de roles. –Tu amante te busca.

–Amarië –la voz de Eyvindur no dijo un regaño pero a eso sonó. El catamita se disculpó tapándose la boca con una mano y prometiendo que no le daría tal título a Hagen aunque eso fuera. Eyvindur notó entonces que Amarië llevaba pintura corporal en los brazos y el dorso de las manos. –¿Qué dice? –Eyvindur sabía que esa clase de símbolos eran a un tiempo oración y ofrenda a las diosas.

–Pone: que el amor de mi vida se despose conmigo. –Eyvindur rodó los ojos debajo de su velo.

–Haz pasar a Hagen –le pidió a Amarië.

Fue educado para ser rey por hombres más viejos y sabios. Larus, Lúne, Aldor; y ahora Odín. A veces discrepaban en sus opiniones pero los cuatro parecían de acuerdo en una cosa: "Hagen no es conveniente para ti".

Eyvindur sabía y se había propuesto resistirse a sus sentimientos. Aun así, en cuanto Hagen puso pie en la estancia sintió que le quitaba una carga de encima y le deshacía un nudo que Eyvindur no había notado en el pecho. Hagen lo miró, usando de nuevo su velo y soltó un suspiro al tiempo que negaba, como si Eyvindur fuera un niño al que sorprendía en una chiquillada. Se le acercó con su habitual confianza y fue a sentarse en el regazo de Eyvindur.

Desde atrás del velo, Eyvindur le miró los ojos oscuros y todos esos rasgos que amaba, que le robaban la razón. Su determinación de hacer lo mejor como rey se fue al traste cuando Hagen le quitó aquella prenda de supuesta pureza y se lanzó a besarlo.

.

Se halló a sí mismo desnudo, tendido en el lecho, con Hagen incorporándose de entre sus piernas. Eyvindur miró a su amante entre extasiado y horrorizado. Hagen se limpió la comisura de los labios con los dedos, se los chupó después de eso con deleite y Eyvindur se estremeció desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Después de eso Hagen lo instó a consentirlo. Era su turno de darle placer con su boca. Eyvindur así lo hizo abandonándose por completo.

Cuando estuvieron satisfechos Hagen se puso a contarle que había llevado a Agneir consigo.

–¿Y lo dejaste esperando mientras te saciabas?

–Seguro se imagina la razón de mi demora, es un buen norn, comprenderá –así zanjó el tema.

–Hagen –Eyvindur lo atrajo hacía sí y Hagen le apoyó la cabeza en su pecho desnudo. Quería decirle que volvería a su reino en un par de días. Una vez que ejecutaran a los mercenarios de Ragnor.

–Te late muy deprisa el corazón. –Hagen le apoyaba una oreja en el pecho. No sabía cómo decírselo, no quería reñir pero tampoco podía dejar a Hagen en ascuas. Le acarició el cabello rizado como si ganase tiempo con ello.

–Me vuelvo a Svartálfheim… –la frase le salió en un murmullo apagado, como si quisiera que Hagen no llegase a escucharla. Hagen suspiró antes de apartarse de él.

–¿Y?

–¿Cómo dices?

–¿Y? ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? –Hagen se lo decía con una calma inaudita, casi como si le diera igual. Eyvindur hizo memoria y respondió:

–Hrafn se casa a finales del año. Supongo que acudirás. –Hagen asintió despacio como si le diera pereza. –Estaremos juntos de nuevo en Vanaheim.

–Ojalá que alguien ataque Grímsttadir, que secuestren a Hanne o algo así, para que te demores conmigo.

Eyvindur había pensado en decirle todo a Hagen para luego intentar confortarlo. Inclusive estaba listo para pelear. Pero en cambio Hagen asumía su rol de amante como si tal cosa, ni siquiera le preguntó por el asunto de su compromiso. Eyvindur sintió que el que necesitaba consuelo era él.

"¿Esto es todo lo que nos queda? ¿Compartir momentos robados a escondidas?"

No, no sería a escondidas. En cuanto estuvieran uno junto al otro, todos asumirían que su afecto seguía intacto, que se frecuentaban entre sombras. En verdad no podría comprometerse con nadie, ni salvaguardar su propio honor mientras no se sacara del corazón este anhelo.

–Vamos donde Agneir –le pidió Eyvindur a Hagen. Su amante se levantó sin dudarlo ni un momento y se puso a vestirse sin mirarlo siquiera, sin que su desnudez atrajera sus ojos, claro, su pasión ya había sido colmada.

"¿Me serás fiel?" Quiso preguntarle pero no se atrevió. Qué más daba. Eyvindur seguiría con sus proyectos de casarse, no podía exigirle a Hagen que se reservara para él. Tampoco podía prohibirle ni exigirle nada. Al final cada cual seguiría con su propia vida.

.

Agneir y Magni seguían siendo amigos aunque ya se habían peleado antes. Cuando su travesura con la araña silbadora, Agneir le dijo a Magni que era un bravucón por atacar a una bebé, así que podían considerarse enemigos. Magni se ofendió porque su honor era cuestionado. Pero valoraba la amistad de Agneir así que tuvo que jurarle que no había sido adrede. Que la araña iba para Loki.

"¿Para tu madrastra?"

"No es mi madrastra" dijo Magni más cabreado que antes.

"¿Querías lastimarlo? ¿Es por qué volvió maricón a tu padre?"

"¡Mi padre no es maricón!" Le gritó Magni rojo de ira y Agneir se desternilló de risa. Después de eso se habían peleado. Magni le atizó varias patadas a Agneir antes de que este consiguiera tirarlo y sentarse encima de él.

"No te cabrees, a mi igual me van los hombres cuando están de buen ver. Me besaría con el rey elfo si no implicara mi muerte. Y tu madrastra tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado. ¿Le haz mirado el culo?"

Fue el turno de Magni de decirle a Agneir que si iba a seguir hablando de esa soez y vulgar manera, mejor terminaran su amistad. Agneir se lo pensó, aún sentado encima de Magni, y luego dijo que iban a necesitar una lista de las cosas que le estaba prohibido decir. La primera, de una lista que algún día abarcaría siento sesenta y tres puntos, fue: "no hables lujuriosamente de Loki".

Acordaron que del rey elfo sí se valía. Por lo menos para Agneir, a Magni no le interesaba alabar de forma ni poética ni prosaica a Eyvindur.

Así pues, volvieron a ser amigos.

Aquel día, Agneir acudió en busca de Magni para mostrarle que ya no era un lisiado. Se movía por el hogar de su amigo como por su casa. El rey elfo acababa de dejarlo como nuevo y luego volvió a encerrarse con Hagen. Agneir sabía que no debía estorbar mientras la gente follaba.

Halló a Magni en la piscina con sus hermanos. Gozando de un clima más apacible. Ásta le ayudaba a Nari a dar brazadas entre el agua que se interrumpían cada tanto cuando la pequeña se le colgaba del cuello.

Hërin ya sabía nadar, avanzaba en el agua caninamente, siguiendo a Ásta y a Nari para arrojarles agua encima. Loki tenía metidos los pies en el agua nada más. Mirando sin participar de los juegos de sus hijos; con Magni sentado cerca, haciendo lo mismo.

Agneir se acercó, saludó a Loki con una reverencia. Le pidió permiso para unírseles aunque ya se estaba quitando la ropa antes de que se lo diera. Magni se alegró de verlo con bien. Loki le dio las gracias por haber defendido a Nari.

A Magni no le gustaba el agua, Agneir ya lo sabía. Por eso mismo pensó que sería divertido arrojarlo a la piscina cuando se distrajera. Excepto que su amigo no se molestó por la broma. Salió a flote con gracia, cual pez; y volvió a salirse y a sentarse en una orilla.

–¿No tenías fobia al agua? –Magni se encogió de hombros.

–Hay cosas peores que un poco de agua. –Agneir rodó los ojos.

–¿Y la akinake? Pensé que no te la quitabas ni para mear. –Magni le dio una mirada de censura. –Ah sí, me olvidaba, perdón Loki, cuidaré más mi lengua –Loki frunció el ceño intrigado. –Tu hijo modelo me ha prohibido decir cosas malsonantes delante de ti.

Agneir maldijo en norn y se alejó rumbo a Ásta. Loki y Magni escucharon que la saludaba preguntándole si una belleza como ella necesitaba ayuda con los criajos.

–Podría ser hijo de Hagen –murmuró Loki.

–¿Por qué? –Inquirió Magni con ingenuidad.

–Es todo un norn –le explicó Loki y miró a Magni como si reparará por primera vez en que lo había tenido junto a él todo ese tiempo. –Agneir tiene razón, ¿dónde está tu akinake?

–Me dijeron que sólo un buen guerrero la usa, sé que me falta entrenamiento pero siempre la llevaba conmigo porque pensé que era un arma digna de un héroe.

–El héroe de Lilja –se acordó Loki. Magni negó enfáticamente, se miró los pies.

–En realidad no la salvé. Además soy un cobarde. –Magni no era dado a la autocompasión y no le gustaba mostrarse débil; pero esto era la pura verdad. –Hërin peleó con las mujeres demonio, yo sólo te di problemas.

–Tú me salvaste la vida. –Magni dejó de contemplarse los pies como si fueran fascinantes para mejor observar a Loki. –Cuando estalló la guerra en Svartálfheim me fui de Asgard antes que Thor, ¿sabes por qué tuve que hacerlo así?

–Padre dijo que un hechicero malvado te había obligado –Loki asintió.

–Ese hechicero me tuvo prisionero para después lanzarme dentro de un mar embravecido. Y esa no fue la única vez que me vi en peligro de ahogarme. Tú me enseñaste los rudimentos de la natación. Si no lo hubieras hecho no estaríamos hablando ahora.

Magni asintió como abrazando la idea.

–Pero quisiera salvarte más.

–Ojalá no tengas que hacerlo. –Magni se desinfló. –Serás un gran guerrero sólo debes tener calma, y por lo demás, creo que eres digno de una akinake, porque ya eres un héroe, aunque desees realizar mayores hazañas.

–No me gusta que eres azul –Magni se tomó lo dicho como que Loki y él ya podían darse confidencias. –Me enseñaron que un héroe pelea con los jötun pero yo no puedo pelearme contigo.

–Quizás yo te vencería.

–Ya te he visto luchando eres bueno en ello. Pero no es por eso. Padre me dijo que eres azul para que Modi y Thrud sepan bien que eres su mamil, para parecerte a ellos; pero me gustaría que volvieras a ser como cuando te conocí.

–¿Para parecerme a ti? –Magni lucía confundido. Loki le sonrió y cambió su forma a su aspecto de aesir. Magni asintió muy halagado y luego se lanzó al agua detrás de sus hermanos.

Un día Magni se explicaría que fue lo que le pasó en esos primeros años viviendo junto a Loki. Pero para cuando pudiera racionalizar sus sentimientos, tendría siglos de esforzarse y luchar por ser un héroe a sus ojos. Nunca sería el héroe de Lilja, pero sería el héroe de Loki, al menos por un tiempo.

.

Sunna, la elfa oscura había sido interrogada largamente por los norn sin que condujera al autor del asesinato de Karím y el rapto de Hërin y Magni. Karnilla le pidió a Loki y a Svadilfari que intervinieran. Así pues, ambos se presentaron en la mansión de la reina. Odín se había marchado hacía dos días y los elfos juraban que no prolongarían mucho más su estancia en Nornheim.

–No sabe nada –les anticipó Hjörtur, quien era el encargado de resguardar la prisionera. No se le había hecho daño como fue el caso de Díleas, la sobreviviente del aquelarre.

Los tres entraron en la celda de la prisionera. Hjörtur se quedó atrás como dándoles espacio a Svad y a Loki de hacer lo que debieran.

–¿Sabes quién soy? –Le preguntó Loki hablando la lengua oscura, adelantándose.

–Sí –replicó Sunna. Tenía una cadena atada a un tobillo, limitando su movilidad. Su cara afilada le recordó a Loki la de Aryante. Para navegar el cosmos parecía que había que tener mucha mala leche y pasar hambre. –Eres Loki de Asgard.

A Loki le bastó con esa presentación.

–Sunna –le habló Svadilfari. –¿Sabrías decirnos quien de los norn hizo tratos con Ragnor? –La elfa miró a Svadilfari, por supuesto, igual sabía quién era él. Lo sabía muy bien.

–¿Qué harás con mi tripulación? –Le preguntó en vez de contestar. –A tu rey le gustaba coleccionar cabezas y manos de nuestra raza. Si nos las encoge igual podríamos fungir como un bonito collar.

Svadilfari se mordió los labios. Ni él, ni Eyvindur le habían explicado la situación a Loki, pero no hizo falta para que dedujera que los mercenarios de Ragnor serían ejecutados aún a pesar de la promesa de Svadilfari de perdonarles la vida.

–La penalización por sus crímenes no está solo en manos de Svadilfari –le replicó Loki con su proverbial labia. –Ustedes injuriaron a los norn dañando su ciudad y aliándose con el asesino del heredero. Al llevarse a mis hijos han agraviado a Asgard y a Jötunheim. Su situación no puede resolverse con una palabra de un solo hombre.

Sunna no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Svadilfari.

–Un solo hombre. Te ha llamado por lo que eres, un solo hombre, un siervo más. Hincaste rodilla, nos traicionaste. Eras el heredero de Malekith, el hijo del gran Hrimthurs, ¿qué eres ahora?

–Sunna –la llamó Loki. –¿Qué esperas que él haga?

–Tiene el corazón de las tinieblas, podría hacer tanto con él, en cambio se sienta como perro amaestrado esperando órdenes.

–Eyvindur es mi rey –habló Svadilfari por fin. –Le juré lealtad y cumpliré mis votos. Nos ha dado un hogar, nos ha dado paz; ustedes despreciaron su llamado. Además, él también es el corazón de las tinieblas. –La elfa sonrió y su gesto fue similar a las muecas amargas que a Loki a veces le salían.

–Te ha adiestrado para decir eso, pero son mentiras.

–Nuestras razas están en peligro de extinguirse, de haber seguido en guerra Svartálfheim sería un reino solamente de enanos.

–Te ha sembrado esas ideas, pero ¿qué eres realmente para él? Dicen que quiere hacerte su consorte, pero es para poder atropellarnos y destruirnos con tu venia, pues eres el único que podría defendernos.

–No eres una víctima inocente –interrumpió Loki. –Eres un criminal interespacial. Apelar a tu príncipe no te dará ventaja alguna. Responde a la pregunta inicial.

–No lo sé. Ya se lo dije al rey norn y al dragón. Ragnor no reveló con quien hizo tratos. –Los elfos habían aterrizado en la provincia de Egilsstadir; pero Idara y sus leones no parecían más culpables que el resto por ello.

–Debe haber mencionado algo. Tú eras uno de sus capitanes.

–No compartía sus planes con nadie –dijo Sunna poniéndose de pie con algo de esfuerzo. –Si nos ha condenado a muerte quiero que me mates tú.

Svadilfari retrocedió.

–¿Qué fue lo que te dijo cuándo te ordenó aterrizar en Nornheim? ¿Cuándo te ordenó atacar Valacirca? ¿Cuándo te ordenó tomar a mis hijos?

–¡No te escondas detrás de Loki! Siempre hay alguien, siempre, tu padre, Loki, el elfo. Haz algo por ti mismo. Me diste tu palabra.

–A cambio de tu confesión, pero no haz dicho nada. –Le recordó Loki.

–Ya dije todo cuanto sé. Ragnor nos dijo: "No se preocupen pues estamos amparados por un lord norn. Nos buscarán en los puertos sin hallarnos porque él controlará dicha búsqueda". Eso fue todo, no le vi ni un pelo al cabrón en cuestión. Svadilfari, dime la verdad, ¿se pasó por los redaños tu promesa y nos condenó a muerte? ¿Cierto?

Svadilfari no respondió pero en su silencio estaba su aceptación.

–Sunna –le habló Loki nuevamente. –Acabas de decir que Svadilfari es el heredero de Malekith; lo haz reconocido como tu príncipe, pues bien, algo que te vendría bien saber es que los príncipes no rinden cuentas de sus acciones.

–Eres su títere, ¿quién juzgó a Telenma, a Teros, a Wose? Les gustaba cazarnos pero no toleran que tomemos revancha. Cuando nos mataron era justicia, cuando nosotros lo hicimos se tornó en un crimen. ¿Cómo no puedes verlo? Libéralos, defiéndelos, usa el corazón de las tinieblas.

–Le juré lealtad.

–Traidor.

Sunna le escupió a Svadilfari sin acertar y luego se lanzó hacia él. El aether la repelió arrojándola de vuelta al suelo.

–Vamos –le pidió Loki mesuradamente a Svadilfari. –Hemos cubierto la cuota de insultos que puedes recibir por un día.

Los tres salieron de ahí. Loki agarró a Hjörtur de un brazo.

–Fue Phraates –le dijo.

.

Loki enteró a Karnilla. Le contó las palabras que Phraates le diera, tan similares a las que Sunna citó.

–Yo confiaba en Phraates, quería casar a su hija con Hagen.

–Por eso mató a tu hijo –le explicó Loki. –No podía vencer a Hagen, así que iba a controlarlo mediante Nubola. Él hubiera sido rey en lugar tuyo; hubiera tenido que tomar esposa y su hija llevaba delantera sobre todas las demás candidatas. Revísale las cuentas y descubrirás que estaba preparando una fastuosa boda.

La reina no necesitaba nada más. Karnilla se levantó de su lecho, le dio las gracias a Loki y se dispuso a alistarse por sí misma pues no quería a sus tontas doncellas rondándola.

Loki la dejó. Por su parte había terminado con los mercenarios.

Hjörtur se quedó a solas con su esposa. La miró y la leyó como quien lee un libro. Le agarró una mano como siempre hacía cuando a Karnilla le faltaban fuerzas. La bruja norn convocó a Hagen el cual andaba haciendo el tonto en Thrúndheim. Karnilla estimaba a Eyvindur pero en ese momento deseó que se largara de una maldita vez de su maldito reino.

Hjörtur convocó a Celtigar, a Merak, y al tesorero Azov; dictaron órdenes y la hecatombe inició en palacio.

Karnilla se iba cabreando a tal grado que cuando llegó frente a Phraates estuvo a punto de lanzarle una maldición y aniquilarlo ahí mismo por su cuenta.

El de los escorpiones armados bebía con Ragas. ¡Con Ragas! Otro asqueroso escupitajo del infierno.

–Déjanos –le exigió Karnilla al enorme hombretón que según Loki la deseaba. Ragas se levantó ofendido. Le lanzó una mirada feroz a su reina que fue respondida con la misma intensidad.

Karnilla ya no era ingenua, y no se fiaba. Estaba ahí con Hjörtur, mientras que Merak se ocupaba de arrestar a todos los escorpiones en su palacio. Mientras que sus mensajeros le llevaban a Hagen. Mientras que Celtigar rodeaba con sus vanir las salidas de la mansión y Aro miraba con el ojo de su mente, no fuera que alguien se les escapase.

Ragas se retiró dando un portazo.

Phraates la miró sin denotar la mínima culpabilidad. Hjörtur le apretó la mano un poco más y ella junto resolución.

–Tengo a Nubola. –Así empezó Karnilla, dejando en claro que no se andaba por las ramas. –No nos gusta matar a las vírgenes, así que la ataré en la plaza para que cualquier hombre al cual le plazca se satisfaga en ella y luego la haré empalar.

A Phraates se le descompuso el semblante.

–¿Cómo te atreves…

–¡¿Cómo me atrevo?! ¡¿Cómo osaste traicionarme?! –Le gritó fuera de sí misma. Hjörtur le sujetó un brazo en vez de la mano. –Tú lo hiciste. ¡Mataste a mi hijo!

–No. Quien quiera que me haya acusado que ostente pruebas o mejor que se calle. Soy tu aliado, mi clan es poderoso y no te he fallado ni una vez. Alguien intenta ponerte en mi contra para ganar ventaja e influencia. Yo no lo hice, estuve aquí, luché por ti…

–Silencio –dijo Karnilla y Phraates exhaló una voluta de aliento pimentado.

–Phraates –intervino Hjörtur sin alzar la voz. –Azov indagó velozmente. Haz gastado mucho preparando la boda de Nubola con Hagen, le compraste un ajuar digno de una reina y ni siquiera hemos aprobado su compromiso. Querías acabar con Karnilla, conmigo, con nuestro hijo; para hacer de tu hija la reina de Hagen.

–No niego que deseaba que se desposaran, todo el mundo lo sabe pero es risible que eso me haga culpable.

–Sunna te señaló. –Lo fulminó Karnilla.

–No. Esa mujer nunca diría nada en mi contra porque no soy culpable. –Había que ver como se empecinaba.

Merak y sus serpientes entraron en ese momento llevando consigo a Nubola. La joven era orgullosa, se debatió como una fiera y aunque traslucía miedo no se permitió quebrarse. Habría sido una magnifica reina. La pusieron de rodillas ante Karnilla entre dos hombres.

–No le hagas daño.

–Eso mismo te digo yo. No le hagas daño a mi pequeño. Pero no puedes resarcirme. Confiesa y le evitarás una muerte deshonrosa a tu hija.

.

Svadilfari fue en búsqueda de su rey tras el interrogatorio a Sunna. Lo encontró a solas en sus alcobas de Thrúndheim. Parecía haber estado concentrado leyendo misivas, las cuales estaban regadas sobre su lecho. Eyvindur le había dicho que en cuanto Lord Aldor se enterara de lo sucedido, les pediría que regresaran de inmediato; así que él prefería volver antes de que su maestro lo supiera y contarle lo sucedido de manera resuelta.

Lo que Sunna había dicho le había calado en lo más hondo.

Porque a él lo ensalzaron en su momento como príncipe de su pueblo para que los defendiera de Eyvindur y de los atropellos de Telenma, Teros y demás elfos de luz. Y lo había hecho, pero entonces ¿por qué no podía salvar a estos elfos? Entendía el sentimiento de Sunna. Quería preguntarle a Eyvindur sí habría juzgado a Telenma y a Teros por sus crímenes con la misma dureza con que había sentenciado a Sunna, pero era una pregunta sin sentido porqué ambos generales estaban muertos; y aunque Eyvindur jurará que así lo habría hecho, Svad jamás podría saber si era totalmente cierto.

Eyvindur lo miraba esperando que dijera algo, pero a Svadilfari le costaba acomodar sus palabras.

–¿Loki averiguó quién de los lores norn fue? –Preguntó Eyvindur.

–Sí. Fue Phraates –dijo Svadilfari. Eyvindur asintió.

–Tienes mal semblante, me imagino que me traes la respuesta a la sentencia de los mercenarios.

–Ertan me dio un reporte sobre estos mercenarios. No hay niños ni ancianos entre ellos, así que no son como el resto de los drakares de elfos que surcan el espacio. Se les han confiscado las armas y los transmisores que había en las naves para buscar a la flota que logró evadirse. Todo ello fue hecho con propósitos bélicos. Y recuerdo los testimonios de los comerciantes a quienes atacaron pero no puedo evitar ver, que Sunna y demás terminaron emulando a Telenma. –Svadilfari apretó sus puños. –Entiendo que los mercenarios causaron daño a Valacirca, secuestraron a los hijos de Thor y Loki; y atentaron contra ti. Y que no debí de haberles ofrecido perdón sin haberte consultado antes pero no puedo simplemente decir: "Sí, mátalos".

Eyvindur le hizo una seña de que se sentara a su lado. Usualmente Svadilfari se tranquilizaba con poner su cabeza sobre el regazo de su rey, pero ésta vez no pudo hacerlo. Se sentó junto a él pero no lo tocó. No quería calmarse.

–Thyra dijo que Telenma solía obsequiarte con cabezas y manos; y que a ti te gustaba.

–No me gustaba, me daban pesadillas –rectificó Eyvindur de inmediato –pero no te voy a negar que me las daban. Como tampoco puedo mentir y decirte que no me cegué por la venganza cuando mi padre murió, y que espoleado y ayudado por mi tío, causé mucho daño. Pero sobre lo que hice, ya he pagado –y eso último lo dijo mirándose las manos. Svadilfari las tomó entre las suyas y las apartó para que Eyvindur no las siguiera contemplando. –¿Qué quieres que haga con ellos? ¿Qué los libere?

Eso era lo que Sunna había pedido pero sólo hasta ese momento Svadilfari comprendió que cuándo ella decía liberarlos, no quería decir que les perdonarán sino que él ensalzara la bandera de la rebelión en contra de los elfos de luz, que reclamara todo el aether, y posiblemente que tomara la vida de Eyvindur. Qué exterminara a todos los elfos de luz para así liberarlos. No, él no sería otro Malekith.

Tomó una resolución.

–Debemos crear embajadas en los reinos donde los míos suelen fondear: en Nornheim, en Vanaheim y en Alfheim. Para que así puedan tener un primer contacto con alguien similar a ellos. Quiero más estipendios y tierras para ellos en Svartálfheim, y un perdón por todos sus actos del pasado.

–Si hincan rodilla y me aceptan como rey.

–Desde luego –pero Svadilfari continuó. –Éstos mercenarios deben de tener familias, que posiblemente estén viajando por el espacio y que, al igual que otros que te aceptaron como rey, puede que no quieran vivir en Svartálfheim. Quiero algún beneficio económico para ellos, ya que no pueden vivir en el reino. Alguna cantidad de oro por cada familiar muerto a manos de Telenma y su flota.

–¿Una indemnización? –Preguntó Eyvindur confundido. –Svadilfari, tú mejor que nadie sabe que nuestro reino está atravesando una etapa precaria en su economía. No tengo el oro para pagar las indemnizaciones que me pides.

–Pídeselo a Odín.

–He tenido que conocer a su pretendiente para no ofenderlo y empujarlo a hacer migas con Haryon. Si le acepto un préstamo, tendré que acceder a deposar a Hangatyr.

Svadilfari bajó la cabeza, el arrebato se fue esfumando.

–Sí… tienes razón.

Eyvindur le colocó una mano sobre la mejilla.

–¿Qué sucede? Estás alterado.

–Sunna no está arrepentida de lo que hizo, si acaso se ha de arrepentir de haber sido atrapada. Y entiendo qué de dejarla ir, continuará haciendo lo mismo pero me gustaría que sus muertes significaran algo más, aparte de congratularnos de atrapar a unos mercenarios. Me gustaría que más cosas cambiaran, me gustaría no pensar que estoy defraudando a los que han confiado en mí. –Svadilfari finalmente se inclinó y colocó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Eyvindur. –Por favor, dime que sus muertes serán algo más que sólo venganza por sus acciones.

–No me estoy vengando de ellos –le dijo Eyvindur. –A mí también me gustaría que la paz entre nuestros elfos fuera más sencilla, y a no sentir que a cada paso de ella los defraudo. Pero sabíamos que no sería sencillo, que tendríamos detractores en ambas razas. Confío en que la situación mejorara.

A Svadilfari le gustaría sentir la misma seguridad con la que Eyvindur hablaba.

–Dijiste que el rey podía elegir la más clemente de las muertes, ¿cuál de ellas les tienes destinada?

–Lo haré yo mismo. –Eyvindur había meditado largamente sobre ello, y el cómo debía hacerse. –Detendré su tiempo para que no experimenten ningún dolor y los desintegraré con el aether. Así se fusionarán con el corazón de las tinieblas.

Svadilfari soltó un suspiro y se incorporó. Miró a Eyvindur fijamente.

–Será la última vez. No voy a aceptar que esto vuelva a suceder.

–Un rey inspira a su gente pero no puede controlar cada acción que emprenden. No lo olvides y te ahorrarás profundas decepciones.

–¿Me estás diciendo que estoy equivocado?

–Tu corazón está en el lugar correcto Svadilfari.

.

.

Loki se había despertado siendo elfo de luz. Thor le preguntó su nombre y luego le pidió con amabilidad que volviera a dormirse para revelar su verdadero ser, a Loki. Había aprendido a lidiar así con los efectos de Gróa sobre su consorte. Aunque Loki había regurgitado el corazón de la völva, su vǫrð había visto contaminado con el seidh, los pensamientos e inclusive algunos recuerdos de la bruja. Loki vaticinó que lo superaría cuando terminase de asimilar la magia de aquella bruja, le aseguró que nada más podía hacerse.

El elfo de luz dijo llamarse Lambëingolmo. Este no parecía haberle caído en gracia a Gróa. Se estaba retorciendo entre sus sábanas bajo algún hechizo que le causaba gran dolor, pero al menos le permitió a Loki volver con presteza.

Su amado se sentó apoyando la frente en sus rodillas.

–Loki –le habló Thor con cautela. Su Loki jotün se tomó un momento para recobrar el aliento. Thor lo abrazó con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

–Me tienes tanta paciencia, en verdad debes amarme mucho. Ni siquiera me reprochas lo que hice.

Thor le dio una sonrisa y un beso. Loki cambiaba de forma en sus sueños, a veces mientras lo hacía permanecía tan quieto como un cadáver, pero a veces se debatía y hablaba. Las cosas que decía le habían hecho saber a Thor toda suerte de secretos: que Svadilfari le prometió darle magia y libertad a cambio de que lo escogiera. Que Lambëingolmo era un istyar (por eso le desagradó a Gróa) sin nada más en su corazón que devoción por el conocimiento y el seidh. Que Dam era el padre de príncipes, el cual anidaba profundos rencores contra todos aquellos que atentaron contra sus hijos. Dam se había manifestado con forma aesir y se había levantado para ir a matar a Velaryon, Thor tuvo que luchar contra este. Y a saber cuántos más faltaba por conocer. Conforme Loge anhelaba libertad, Lamebingölmo no daba un sou por sus hijos y Dam sólo podía pensar en ellos; Thor se percataba de que Gróa sólo había intensificado esa oscuridad que Loki siempre llevaba dentro.

"Un día nos dejará" pensaba Thor, mientras los chiquillos corrían alrededor de ellos. Incluso Thrud que ya empezaba a caminar, precoz y osada. "Hallará magia irresistible y se irá en pos de ella", pero sabía que volvería a él tarde o temprano. Y sin embargo, lo otro que Thor sabía era que cada vez Loki cambiaría. Aldor ya lo había moldeado, y después con todo lo que pasó con Bölthorn–Mephisto… y ahora Gróa… Loki era cada vez más poderoso pero Thor temía, y era algo que compartía con su padre aunque no iba a admitirlo; que algo se saliera de control y que Loki terminase haciendo daño. "Pero yo lo contendré. Puedo hacerlo, sé cómo hacerlo. Nosotros siempre seremos la luz dentro de su alma que lo devolverá a nuestro lado".

–¿Qué piensas? –Le inquirió Loki posándole una mano de dedos largos y fríos en el hombro a Thor.

–¿Necesitas preguntarlo? –Le inquirió Thor.

–Quizás nuestro vínculo se ha debilitado. –Sí, porque Gróa lo había perturbado con su negro corazón. –Deberíamos fortalecer los lazos que nos unen –le dijo Loki y se tendió de espaldas sobre la cama, separando las piernas para Thor.

A Thor se le olvidó todo eso que le preocupaba. Sus cavilaciones se perdieron mientras abrazaba a Loki, mientras lo acariciaba, mientras entraba en él.

.

Thor y Loki llegaron tarde a la ejecución.

La segunda que presenciarían esa semana. Eyvindur había dado cuenta de los elfos oscuros la noche previa, de una manera que no dejaría lugar a dudas a sus adeptos de que era un dios. Los borró de la faz de Nornheim y después se encerró con Svadilfari para purificar su seidh y volver a darle equilibrio al aether.

Esa mañana, Thor y Loki acudieron a Valacirca. Estaban seguros de que Karnilla no sería misericordiosa, como Eyvindur; sino todo lo contrario. Sin embargo al arribar a la ciudad todo había sido consumado. No es que les molestara que hubieran empezado sin ellos.

Los escorpiones armados capturados en Valacirca colgaban de jirones de su propia carne encima de una hilera de hogueras. Ya todos eran cadáveres. El olor a carne quemada inundaba el ambiente. Qué poco se diferenciaba del olor a jabalí asado. Díleas, la única bruja que quedaba viva del aquelarre que atacó a la reina, también había sido ejecutada ese día. Fue desmembrada, sus pedazos aún colgaban de los árboles a los que la ataron para tal fin.

Aún había un traidor con vida; Phraates. Había sido desollado y marcado en el pecho sin piel con la palabra "traidor" al rojo vivo. Estaba puesto en una jaula a la vista del pueblo, dejado ahí para morir despacio.

"Nubola, piedad, Nubola" imploraba el hombre.

–Thor no –le advirtió Loki, al verlo arrear a Tanngrisner en dirección a la jaula. Habían yacido juntos esa mañana. Cuando compartían sus cuerpos, sus almas compartidas se exacerbaban. Loki intuía los pensamientos de Thor casi como si fueran propios. Su amado iba a frenar la sed de sangre de Karnilla.

Ni la reina ni nadie de su clan estaba a la vista, se habrían retirado ya rumbo a su mansión. Loki sintió el poder de Thor corriendo por sus venas. Fue casi como si él hubiera invocado las nubes y cuando miró hacia arriba el cielo le besó la frente con gotas de lluvia.

La gente se dispersó bajo un chubasco que desdibujó los cuerpos, apagó las hogueras y lavó la sangre en las calles.

"Thor, no te entrometas" le pidió Loki con un pensamiento. Pero Thor lo ignoró.

Los guardias ante la jaula de Phraates se habían quedado en su lugar. Uno de ellos era Celtigar. Thor le tendió la mano y le dio una orden; el otro obedeció. Loki negó cuando su amado, con armas prestadas, tendió arco y flechas. Acabó con la agonía de Phraates con precisión, al primer flechazo.

Los guardias se retiraron, ya no había nadie a quien vigilar. Ya volverían luego a por las cabezas de los traidores para ponerlas en la muralla.

Entraron en Valacirca empapados. Sus caballos fueron llevados a las caballerizas. Ellos fueron escoltados a los nuevos aposentos de la reina. Karnilla ya no pernoctaba en la misma alcoba donde su hijo murió. Se había desplazado a un ala más calurosa y pequeña pero intacta de sus pesares. Les ofrecieron ropas secas y vino. Thor y Loki los aceptaron mientras aguardaban por su amiga.

Loki sentía que llevaba a Thor bajo la piel, su cuerpo aún se sentía lleno de su amado. Cuando se movía le dolía entre las piernas ligeramente, pero era una sensación que lo deleitaba. Karnilla no tardó en acudir a ellos. Todas las siervas se dispersaron de inmediato en cuanto la reina se acomodó en un butacón. Les indicó a sus regios invitados un par de lechos de convite, escogieron sentarse en uno solo.

–¿Y Hjörtur? –Inquirió Loki.

–Hemos discutido. No sé en donde está ahora mismo –repuso Karnilla. –Celtigar ya nos avisó de lo que hicieron. ¿Con qué derecho modificaron mi sentencia?

–Siempre has confiado en nosotros, en nuestros consejos y en nuestro proceder; no queríamos injuriarte –explicó Loki. –A mi amado le parece que haz ido muy lejos.

Karnilla miró a Thor, impertérrita.

–¿Qué habrías hecho tú Thor? ¿Qué castigo le hubieras dado a Ragnor si hubiera conseguido estrangular a Magni?

–Eso es injusto –le dijo Loki que sintió de inmediato las emociones de Thor enardeciéndose.

–Ya lo habías torturado y humillado, ya habías matado a sus hombres delante de él; ya le habías quitado a su hija, ¿qué bien te hacía prolongar su dolor? –Respondió Thor.

–Debo probar que soy fuerte.

–La crueldad no es sinónimo de fuerza. –Karnilla tensó los labios.

–El daño a mi reputación está hecho.

–No hay ningún daño. –Intervino Loki. –Fuiste fuerte y Thor magnánimo. Tú nos hiciste lores norn y nos diste autonomía, nadie podrá reprocharte que flaqueaste, no fuiste tú quien nos ordenó acabar con Phraates.

–Dirán que se piensan por encima de mí.

–Dirán que abusamos de tu generosidad, nada más.

–Lengua de plata –dijo Karnilla pero pareció relajarse.

–¿Y Hagen? –Preguntó esta vez Loki. –Las hogueras de los traidores no eran de fuego maldito.

–El dragón hace lo que le place aunque pretenda lo contrario –respondió Karnilla. –Ahora mismo está en compañía de Eyvindur, aquí en sus habitaciones.

–Pensé que nuestro elfo se marcharía pronto a su reino –apuntó Loki.

–Da igual –precisó Karnilla. –Quizás estén en plena faena de despedida. Sus detractores solían decir que a Eyvindur lo excitaba la visión de la sangre. Matar elfos oscuros y ver morir norn traidores debe haberle desatado la libido, –Loki sonrió algo burlón y ella lo emuló. –Los convoqué a mi lado porque los necesito una vez más. –Karnilla relajó su postura, quedó algo encorvada, la fatiga bien clara en sus facciones. –Hiciste bien Thor –dijo finalmente. –No creas que me he aficionado a la venganza.

"Mentira" pensó Loki, "sí que lo haz hecho"; y Thor se imbuyó de frialdad, porque pensaba que Loki había plantado esa semilla en Karnilla.

.

Se acomodaron en círculo, porque ninguno predominaba sobre los otros. Eran reyes y príncipes, pero también amigos. Nadie los nombró concejal de nadie, nada le dio un cariz oficial a su reunión. Pero esta se convertiría en el paso de los siglos en el primer concilio que celebraron.

Ahí estaban los norn, Hjörtur, Karnilla y Hagen; los elfos, Eyvindur y Svadilfari; y por último Thor y Loki.

Karnilla los convocó y ellos respondieron.

–Te escuchamos –le dijo Svadilfari. La reina norn iba vestida de manera sencilla, sin su pintura de guerra. Estaban sentados en lechos, con vino a su disposición; pero rodeados de barreras que los protegieran de intrusiones indeseables, ya fueran físicas o mágicas.

–Necesito un consejo. Había tomado una resolución pero Hjörtur me hizo ver que quizás estoy bordeando en la crueldad innecesaria. Ante todo, no me importa la piedad, sino hacer lo más conveniente para mi reino. Auxílienme: ¿debo matar a Nubola? ¿Pasarla por un proceso de traición?

Los siete conocían a Nubola, unos más que otros. La culpabilidad de su padre era innegable, pero ella no tenía un rol en sus maquinaciones excepto claro, ser coronada la reina de Hagen. No había participado ni en la muerte del hijo de Karnilla, ni se había confabulado con los elfos oscuros.

–Mátala –aprobó Loki sin dudarlo. –En tu reino la piedad se equipara con flaqueza.

Thor lo atajó con un gesto. Ya se había derramado bastante sangre.

–¿Es peligrosa si la dejas con vida? –Quiso saber Thor, que no iba por la vida masacrando a sus rivales si podía respetar sus vidas.

–No por sí sola –les explicó Hjörtur, que al final del día seguía siendo extranjero y se iba empapando de estas costumbres. –Nubola tiene ocho hermanos mayores. El más fuerte de ellos asumirá el rol de patriarca familiar. Si la familia continúa siendo la más fuerte del clan seguirán comandando a los escorpiones armados. Aún sin Phraates, siguen siendo una fuerza de cuidado. Son numerosos y están mejor organizados que muchos otros clanes.

–Es un escenario complejo –caviló Thor.

–Pero seguramente se cumplirá –le explicó Karnilla. –Phraates fue aliado de mi tío Gerenot desde el inicio de su reinado. Conocemos a su familia. Seguirán siendo los líderes de los escorpiones armados. No podrán rebatir la muerte de Phraates, pues era un traidor, pero si consideran que la muerte de Nubola es injusta, entonces podrían levantarse en armas en contra mía –dijo Karnilla.

–Perdona su vida entonces. –Concluyó Svadilfari sin más. –¿Por qué deseas matarla si no te hizo nada y no parece conveniente? Desde el punto de vista de la piedad o de la fuerza, la solución es la misma.

–Porque habría sido la reina si yo hubiera muerto. Cuando alguien como Nubola se convierte en un ideal es difícil desbancarla. –Karnilla no dijo "Amora" pero todos entendieron.

–Opino que debe morir –repitió Loki. –Es una mujer carismática, podría ganarse un mayor aprecio del que tus norn te guardan por haber sido educada por el Padre de Todo. Si se desposa con alguien poderoso podría crearte problemas.

–Déjala vivir –le dijo Thor. –No necesitas más sangre en tus manos. –Svadilfari y Hjörtur concordaron.

–¿Ustedes que dicen? –Les preguntó Karnilla a Hagen y a Eyvindur, los cuáles no se habían sentado juntos, para variar.

–No me atrevo a opinar, mi estupidez la puso en gran medida en el cadalso. Si te pido que la mates seré cruel, si te digo que la absuelvas sonaré a… ustedes saben a qué.

–Al hombre que protege a su amante –le completó la idea Hjörtur.

–Ella no era mi amante –aclaró Hagen, mirando de frente a Eyvindur. –La encontré virgen y la dejé así. Sólo era mi amiga.

–Thor me juró que Amora nunca estuvo en su cama, que sólo fue su amiga; y aún así esa mujer tuvo que morir –Thor frunció el ceño desconcertado. ¿De dónde había salido eso? –Causó tanto daño el que hayas decantado tus atenciones en Nubola, como si la hubieras desvirgado.

–Mátala –dijo Eyvindur y todos pensaron que hablaban los celos y no la razón. –A menos que puedas hallar otra manera. Un príncipe hábil es aquel capaz de resolver los problemas sin llegar a las armas; puede hacer sentir al enemigo agradecido aun cuando haya perdido –explicó.

Svadilfari bajó la cabeza meditabundo pero Eyvindur no lo notó.

–¿Y cómo demonios podría lograr algo así?

–Podrías casarla también con alguien –dijo Thor. –Eso suele aplacar los ánimos de todo el mundo.

–Ya, con Hagen –se burló Karnilla. El aludido no dijo "esta boca es mía",

–Eso sería darle un premio. Hagen y Héroïque son piezas valiosas en posibles alianzas, no puedes desperdiciarlos con una traidora –dijo Loki. –No, debes casarla con alguien que la torne irrelevante y presentarle los hechos consumados a su hermano para que no pueda quejarse.

–Creo que olvidas que los norn no se casan por decreto de su rey –intervino Hjörtur.

–Nubola es prisionera, Karnilla puede hacer lo que le plazca con ella –dijo Loki. –Y ya podrían ir cambiando esa ley o al menos modificarla a que ningún líder de clan se puede casar si sus reyes no lo aprueban. –El dios del engaño continuaba pensando en quién sería un excelente candidato para la joven, y de pronto los ojos le brillaron. –¡Bran!

Todos lo miraron como si estuviera borracho.

–¿Bran? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Bran, el generalísimo de los hired? –Inquirió Hjörtur.

–Si. Es aesir, y los norn desprecian a los aesir. Si la casas con él, nadie volverá a tomar a Nubola como alguien importante. Y es general, tampoco podrán decir que la has deshonrado por no casarla con un hombre fuerte. –Mientras más lo iba diciendo, más le gustaba la idea a Loki. –A los norn les gustan las historias de amor, podemos decir que él siempre la ha amado y te pidió por su vida. Eso hará que sus acciones se tornen de políticas a sentimentales.

–No tendrían que asesinarla –a Svadilfari definitivamente le gustaba la idea. –Pues Thor ya puede irle mandando una carta a su padre para que le dé el permiso a Bran.

–¿Eso calmará los ánimos en tu reino? –Le preguntó Eyvindur.

–Apenas –dijo Karnilla. Alzó los dedos de las manos para hacer un conteo de sus líderes de clanes. –Ragas, Merak, Idara, Pamir, Sogdiana y Artabazo. Éste último me ha mandado una carta, está muy contento por saber que su nieto es discípulo de Hagen, así que lo veo menos propenso a la rebelión que los otros. Y aunque Merak y Sogdiana se han mostrado leales, ya no me fío de ellos.

–Mi padre –dijo de pronto Thor –medía a sus rivales de acuerdo a sus alianzas, recursos y astucia. Contenía a las amenazas apremiantes y dejaba a su aire a los otros. ¿Cuál de los líderes es tu mayor problema?

–Ragas –a nadie le extrañó que Karnilla les diera ese nombre. Lo recordaban perfectamente del día en que murió el pequeño Karím; la manera en que entró en los aposentos de la reina para exigir una explicación.

–Si Ragas es la principal amenaza cásalo con Héroïque –le aconsejó Eyvindur. –Eso fue lo que Odín hizo. Laufey era el mayor enemigo de Asgard, pero al casar a Thor con Loki, lo alió a su causa contra Gerenot y Giselher; y todos sabemos bien como acabó esa guerra.

–No –se negó de inmediato Karnilla. –Ragas es fuerte, obstinado y necio. Héroïque no podrá controlarlo y no me gustaría que tuvieran influencia sobre mí a través de ella. Además también es de mi familia. Si Héroïque tiene un hijo antes que Hjörtur y yo; me volveré a ver en la misma situación que acabo de pasar.

–Dudo que Héroïque pueda influir en ti, porque para empezar, no la convocaste a esta reunión –le señaló Loki. De pronto pareció que Karnilla se dio cuenta de su ausencia. –Lo que dice Eyvindur no es descabellado. Después de todo Héroïque es la tercera en la línea de sucesión, antes de que ella siquiera tenga oportunidad de heredar tu corona, debe ocurrir tu deceso, el de tus hijos, la muerte de Hagen y la de sus hijos. Un hijo en tercera línea es para…

–Contentar nobles belicosos –terminó la frase Thor. Loki asintió. –Ragas no podrá levantarse en armas contra ti, si tiene tu bendición para desposarse con tu hermana. Al contrario, se sentirá honrado y se mostrara más cercano a ti. Eyvindur bien lo dijo, el Padre de Todo tornó a su rival en aliado a través de un matrimonio.

A Karnilla no le agradaba la idea pero parecía que iba a acabar rindiéndose ante ella.

–Pero para asegurar la situación, deberás tener un hijo antes que ella –le confirmó Eyvindur.

–¿Qué? No. –El desconcierto fue de Hjörtur. –Después de lo que acabamos de pasar no podríamos tener otro hijo. Nos gustaría esperar.

–No podrán hacerlo. –Eyvindur miró de reojo a Loki. –Me he dado cuenta de que los norn son menos propensos a los rumores cortesanos pero no se diferencian de otro pueblo cuándo se trata de saber todo sobre el heredero al trono. Aun cuando Thor y Loki ya tenían un hijo, los aesir reclamaban un segundo. Al no haber atisbo de él, empezaron a especular sobre las razones. Culparon a Loki a través de una truculenta historia que alcanzó inclusive mi reino. ¿Según los aesir cuántos abortos tuviste?

–Tres. –Svadilfari compuso un rostro de horror. –Thor me obsequió con Nari para consolarme del primero, perdí otro hijo aprendiendo magia de elfos oscuros con Svadilfari; el tercero pasó cuando Amora ya estaba instalada en la corte, poco antes de que me diera por envenenar a mi infiel esposo.

–¿Podemos cesar esos viejos relatos? –Pidió Thor. Loki se encogió de hombros.

–Eyvindur y yo sólo dábamos un ejemplo de la maledicencia que se cierne sobre los reyes que no cumplen las expectativas de su pueblo.

Eyvindur retomó lo que decía:

– Pueden esperar si así lo desean pero lo mejor es dar un heredero al trono de inmediato para evitar murmuraciones y este tipo de situaciones. No querrán verse en la misma situación que Thor y Loki tuvieron que enfrentar.

Hjörtur y Karnilla se miraron uno al otro.

–Los compromisos en nuestro reino son cortos. –Explicó Karnilla. –Si le entrego a Héroïque a Ragas, yo tendría que preñarme… –Karnilla empezó a hacer cuentas.

–Ya –le dijo Hjörtur. Sus amigos los miraron con algo de pena.

–Ahora mismo me estoy preguntando cómo es que Gerenot tenía bajo control a los clanes –Thor expresó sus dudas desviando la conversación de ese tópico. –Tengo entendido que con él hubo una gran época de paz y prosperidad. Y también que lo tenían por alguien blando y no muy aguerrido. –Miró a los norn buscando una explicación a ello.

–Había menos clanes en la época de Gerenot –le respondió Eyvindur demostrando que Larus lo había educado bien. –Únicamente eran Artabazo, Oxater y Phraates. Artabazo era su aliado más valioso y mucho más fuerte que los otros dos. Es más fácil resolver cualquier situación cuando debes consultarla con tres, que con siete.

–Entonces no debes permitir que el hermano de Nubola tome parte de tu consejo. Diles a los escorpiones armados que la traición de su líder los ha manchado. Ragas influye en Pamir y en Idara, si está de tu lado con la boda de Héroïque, él las controlara. Y si no es así, preséntales mozos vanir adecuados para ellas.

–Suena a que acabaré haciendo una gran boda –dijo Karnilla.

–Es mejor que hacer una gran matanza –señaló Eyvindur.

–Y eso lo aprendiste empoderando a Telenma –le recordó la norn en tono amable. Eyvindur la miró como si fuera una parvulita perdida.

–No es el tópico de nuestra reunión –la acalló como estaba habituado a hacer con sus lores. –Pediste consejo y te lo estamos dando.

–Pedí consejo, no un recuento de los daños. –A Karnilla, hablarle de los linces de Aria era ponerle el dedo en la llaga, no olvidaría jamás que uno de ellos se dejó estrangular para asfixiar a su hijo.

–No es tu culpa Karnilla –dijo Loki metiéndose para poner paz entre el elfo y la norn. –Si el aquelarre no hubiera echado mano de un lince, habrían dado con un oso de Oxater o con cualquier otro que se sintiera que lo agraviaste y le debías retribución. Así son las cosas cuando te sientas en un trono.

–Pues entonces puede ser que no quiera sentarme más en el trono. –Loki la miró como si le hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza. –Estoy cansada, no sé cómo hicieron Thor y tú para soportar tanta mierda. Mi hijo murió y ¿qué cambió con ello? Nada.

–Ahora te respetan. –Repuso Loki.

–Te respetan a ti disfrazado de mí, ¿quieres ser la reina norn? Intercambiemos lugares. –Loki sonrió como si le halagara la propuesta.

–Eso no es factible y lo sabes –la cortó Thor.

–Entonces que Hagen sea el rey. –El aludido parecía nauseoso ante la idea.

–Ya sabes que no –dijo.

–Aborrezco la manera en que te retuerces ante la mínima responsabilidad.

–He sido tu brazo armado.

–Y el zángano de la colmena, si no le hubieras dado alas a Nubola…

–Ya oíste a Loki, si no hubiera sido Nubola habrían complotado en tu contra por otras razones…

–Si no hubiera sido Nubola habría sido la misma historia pero con otra ramera. Estoy más que harta de ese aspecto de ti. Eyvindur…

–No me metas en tus problemas con Hagen, no tengo nada que ver con ello y no puedo remediarlos, no seré un mediador de paz entre ustedes.

–Iba a decir que deberías cortarle la polla a mi hermano y llevártela de recuerdo. Menos problemas para mí y más satisfacciones para ti. –La expresión de Eyvindur no alcanzaba para mostrar su indignación.

–Ya basta –les pidió Svadilfari. –Karnilla, sabemos que sufres, si quieres apartarte del trono hazlo, pero toma en cuenta que si Hagen declina ser rey como ahora hace; ¿dónde acabará todo? Con Ragas u otro como él ocupando tu sitio, ¿sabes qué pasará si alguien que no seas tú gobierna? ¿Quién más entiende a los aesir como tú?

–Será la guerra –estuvo de acuerdo Thor.

–Yo no pedí el destino de nadie en mis manos. –Se resignó Karnilla, pareció reponerse de su exabrupto pero no pidió disculpas ni a Hagen, ni a Eyvindur.

–Ninguno de nosotros lo pidió –le recordó Loki.

.

Organizaron una despedida en Thrúndheim para los elfos. Ni Karnilla ni Hjörtur acudieron por razones claras. No fue una gran fiesta, sino una cena íntima. Un ambiente sosegado como a los elfos les gustaba.

Belegaer volvería con el séquito de su rey, lo cual causaba gran regocijo en Amarië. Además de los elfos estaban presentes Tristán, Ertan, Ari y por supuesto Hagen.

El dragón negro se portó muy galantemente durante toda la velada. Le llevó obsequios de despedida a Eyvindur. Hongos sangrantes de Rovaniemi, por parte de Merak; una piel de león por parte de Agneir; poción para dormir sin pesadillas de parte de Karnilla y de su parte… pues bien, estaban a la vista de todos con los ojos de sus amigos puestos en ellos, cuando Hagen se hincó ante el rey elfo y sacó una flor, una camelia roja.

–Te querré siempre –le dijo a Eyvindur provocando que se sonrojara hasta la raíz de sus rubios cabellos. –Seré tuyo como me pediste antes, siempre que me necesites y sólo como tu amante.

–Para por favor –le imploró Eyvindur que no solía decir tan abiertamente lo que pensaba, ni expresarlo delante de todos.

–Un brindis –saltó Loki, llenando la copa de Thor. –Por el amor que no se marchita.

Así que Hagen se había resignado, estaba dispuesto a aceptar que Eyvindur se desposara con otro, que cumpliera sus deberes mientras él quedaba relegado en Nornheim. Pero ellos no sabían que Loki ya se había decidido a intervenir.

El vino se sirvió rebajado a un tercio. Hubo música aunque no baile. Belegaer los deleitó con un fragmento del poema de Beleg Cuthalion y se contaron varias historias.

Loki se aproximó a Eyvindur, escogió ese momento para decirle que deseaba que Dema permaneciera en Thrúndheim para instruirla. Ya lo había hablado con la pequeña elfa, quien se mostró muy entusiasmada con la idea.

Eyvindur consintió con aire algo disperso.

–Me he estado preguntando si tienes el laitale del hechizo que usas para revivir a los muertos –le dijo con voz suave Eyvindur. –He estado pensando en los alcances de tu magia.

–De nuestra magia –lo corrigió Loki al tiempo que le hacía una señal a una sierva de que le diera una copa llena al rey elfo.

"Quiero que la copa del rey rebose de licor toda la noche" les había dicho.

–No es que esté interesado en practicar nigromancia, sin ánimos de ofender… –dijo Eyvindur y sorbió su vino.

–No me siento ofendido –le dijo Loki con suprema paciencia y amabilidad.

–Tan sólo tengo curiosidad por saber cómo funciona.

Loki lo meditó.

–No lo tengo. Hice como los norn y simplemente me dejé llevar. Puedo hacer el laitale pero tendría que escribirlo mientras realizo el hechizo –dijo Loki mirándolo y de pronto pareció tener idea. –En las cárceles norn hay condenados, seguro que podemos tomar un cadáver y probar con él.

Ese "podemos" le caló a Eyvindur.

–No tengo prisa en ver el laitale, puedo esperar a que lo escribas y me dejes verlo.

–¿Tienes miedo?

–No, simplemente creo que hay límites que no debemos cruzar. El que poseamos un determinado seidh, no significa que debamos usarlo, especialmente si se trata de magia oscura.

–Los norn no califican así la magia, y creo que tienen razón en hacerlo…

–Tal vez no en magia oscura, pero toda magia que atente contra la voluntad de la persona, debe considerarse prohibida.

–Me dijeron que ejecutaste a los mercenarios con el aether y tu magia de tiempo, puedo preguntarte ¿cuánta voluntad tenían de que usaras tu seidh sobre ellos?

–Es diferente.

–No, no lo es. Se trata únicamente de control, las normas de los hechiceros fueron creadas para controlar el seidh según el beneficio del reinado que esté vigente en ese momento. Siempre me pregunté cómo es que Lord Aldor conocía tanto de esta magia que él califica de "oscura", ¿Cómo sabe exorcizar? ¿Cómo sabe tanto de las visiones? ¿Y de liberar las sombras? –Loki pasó saliva. –La conoce porque la ha experimentado, pero nos niega a nosotros hacer lo mismo. Él no sabe nada de los foreldrar.

Eyvindur bebió, sólo por tener algo que hacer y no responder al alegato de Loki.

–No podría hacerlo –dijo Eyvindur hundiéndose en el lecho donde se había acomodado. –Tendría pesadillas.

–Sé lo que son las pesadillas –dijo Loki, pero no se explayó sobre ellas. –Pero les temo menos por las noches porque me encuentro entre los cálidos brazos de mi esposo. Y eso me lleva a preguntarte, si esta es la última noche que estás en Nornheim, ¿por qué no la pasas con Hagen?

–No quiero ofender a mis anfitriones, ni a mis elfos.

–Todos aquí somos sus amigos, ninguno reprocha el romance entre ustedes. Este es un límite que podrías permitirte cruzar. –Eyvindur se lo pensó un poco y bebió más.

–¿Sabes lo que significa "ahwaak, ana ma aandy hal"?

–Sí –dijo Loki pero no lo tradujo. De pronto sacó de su bolsillo una botella que le pasó a Eyvindur. –Es la poción de "pasión desbordante", la que hace a las personas estériles –le secreteó, –Thor y yo la tomamos para que aún sin sellar mi magia podamos yacer juntos sin consecuencias. –Eyvindur la tomó y se la guardó entre sus amplias mangas. Loki le sonrió alentándolo. –Hagen ha sufrido mucho últimamente, estaba entusiasmado con el nacimiento de su sobrino, confiaba en Phraates y apreciaba a Nubola aunque no la amaba. Ahora ha de despedirse de ti y resignarse a tu destino de monarca. No se queja y parece que los reveses no lo quiebran; y sin embargo, aún los hombres más fuertes necesitan consuelo.

Todo eso le dijo y luego bebió de su copa para guardar silencio permitiendo que la idea que le sugería se macerara en la mente de Eyvindur.

.

"Enséñame a convertirme en ave" le pidió Exaj a Gróa, "a cambio te dejaré partir".

"Pero estoy tan a gusto aquí" le replicó Gróa. "No puedo enseñarte señor demonio pues ese seidh es un don innato".

"Aunque no me enseñes lo conseguiré por mí mismo, pero si me lo facilitas te guardaría aprecio".

"Exaj, Exaj" canturreó Gróa moviendo una poción en su caldero. "Pídeme algo que pueda darte. Soy clarividente y puedo ver el futuro, ¿quieres que te lo lea?"

Exaj le tendió una mano y Gróa miró en su palma.

"Veo un amante" Exaj bufó. Jamás dejaría que nadie fuera de Thor le pusiera una mano encima. "Veo muchos viajes y peligros. Tus cinco hijos crecen fuertes y felices. Serás el mejor hechicero de los nueve reinos" Exaj no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. "Y después, algo atravesará tu corazón" Gróa le escudriñó la mano. "Un relámpago".

Exaj sintió que sus ojos rodaban dentro de su cráneo. Vio a Thor cubierto de heridas, le estaba gritando algo pero Exaj no comprendía que era. El dios del trueno tenía al Mjölnir en la mano y lo dirigió en su contra. Exaj le gritó que no lo hiciera, se lo imploró, pero Thor lo atacó, le lanzó un rayo como Gróa acababa de decir. Fue un instante efímero, más corto que un latido, Exaj ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentir dolor antes de quemarse.

Cuando se recobró tenía a Gróa montada sobre él estrangulándolo.

"Haz asimilado mi seidh, mi fuerza es tuya, sabes lo que sé; pero no disfrutarás de tu conquista. Te llevaré conmigo al inframundo de donde nunca debiste escaparte".

Exaj tuvo esa certeza propia de los sueños, de que si Gróa conseguía asfixiarlo moriría de verdad. Le apretó las muñecas y trató de congelarla primero; y de incinerarla después pero la bruja era demasiado fuerte y aunque sus intentos la dañaban no soltaba la presa. Exaj forjó una daga de hielo y le atacó los brazos a Gróa, estaba sin aire y la vista se le nubló pero debió darle a un tendón pues el agarre de al völva perdió fuerza.

Se la zafó de encima y se puso de pie. Su aspecto como Exaj era azul, igual al de Loptr pero se cubría con la piel de Bjära. Exaj se irguió y atrapó la sombra de Gróa contra el suelo.

"Harás arder el mundo pero ni eso saciará tu odio; acábame, nos veremos en el infierno".

"No le temo al infierno, quizás lo conquistaré algún día" replicó Exaj, quien ya sabía lo que era que la corte demoníaca se hincara ante él.

Conjuró a Laevateinn desde su runa y fue a por Gróa. La bruja se tumbó de espaldas resignada. Exaj se le subió encima y le clavó la daga en el pecho; pero ella lo había hecho todo adrede para que él se le acercara, se impulsó hundiéndose la daga hasta el fondo pero logró clavarle las uñas en las cuencas de los ojos a Exaj.

El demonio aulló de dolor, se apartó cegado, mientras su enemiga agonizaba tras conquistar esa satisfacción.

.

–Loki, Loki –la voz de Thor lo sacó de la pesadilla como usualmente pasaba. Exaj sollozó llevándose las manos a la cara.

–No puedo ver –gritaba. Thor lo abrazó confortándolo.

–Dime tu nombre –le pidió con voz firme y calmada.

–Exaj –respondió.

–No, tu nombre es Loki, puedes descansar.

–Ese no es mi nombre, yo soy el viento incontenible. –Exaj lo empujó con ademanes adoloridos. Quiso huir, como casi todas las formas que Loki adoptaba. Thor se le interpuso conteniéndolo.

–Loptr, el nombre del viento es Loptr.

–Loptr, Loptr –repitió Loki y se fue calmando. Thor lo atrajo a él confortándolo, hablándole y sobándole los hombros hasta que su amado volvió poco a poco a ser él mismo.

Reiterarle su amor lo aplacaba mejor que cualquier amenaza. Una caricia lo contenía mejor que la fuerza. Thor le fue trazando la línea del mentón con besos cortos; le susurró un cumplido al oído y acarició sus parpados. Hasta que Loki se serenó.

–Acabamos –le dijo Loki haciendo alusión a Gróa. Thor no podía negar que eso le causaba alivio. –Anarinya –suspiró Loki, arropándose en sus brazos, en paz.

.

Benfred, el tenedor de libros, le tendió a la reina un pergamino. Era su informe de los títulos que serían trasladados a Nornheim. Benfred acudiría en persona para ayudar a Loki a administrar su creciente biblioteca.

Frigga desenrolló el pergamino y se sentó en sus alcobas para revisarlo. Varios de los libros que serían trasladados eran copias de los originales, los cuáles permanecerían en Asgard; así lo había acordado con su esposo. Odín había cedido a restituirle parte de su acervo a Loki. Su amado mostraba tan buena disposición que Frigga se permitía tener esperanzas de que un día su familia se reconciliara.

Jyanna le llevó su té de la tarde, le dijo que su alteza Odín no cenaría con ella esa noche, tenía una reunión con Starkag el cual recién llegaba desde Alfheim. Frigga no se inmutó, estaba acostumbrada a ello. Odín la amaba pero nunca fue diligente en su romance. Eso lo había sido Vili, su querido amigo, su enamorado platónico.

Sobre el escritorio estaban varios documentos de su amado Odín. Le permitía libre acceso a Frigga y ella siempre cuidaba sus secretos. Estaba un censo del ejército, había varias solicitudes para unirse a los megingjarðar.

–Los megingjarðar –se dijo Frigga y sonrió. Los soldados de Thor se habían dado un título muy atrevido pues su nombre significaba: los que hacen fuerte al fuerte. Entre las solicitudes había varias skjaldmö, incluida la capitana Svana. Frigga pensó que si ella fuera una joven valkiria también querría enlistarse.

Estaban los retratos de varios niños. Eran los pupilos que Odín quería que Frigga aceptara en la corte para moldearlos y estrechar lazos con sus padres. Eran muchos: Oski, Omi y Ofnir de Vanaheim, Arnlaug y Dagna de Alfheim, Valdimar, Flosi, Gudrun, Gunnhild y Asdis; hijos de Volstagg. Skadi de Jötunheim se había negado lo más cortésmente que pudo a entregar a su hijo Hrym; pero Odín continuaba presionando. Karnilla había salvado ese sino de una manera trágica pero todo sería cuestión de tiempo.

"Y cuando Eyvindur engendre un heredero también será tu pupilo" le había dicho Odín.

"¿Y los hijos de Svadilfari?" Su amado le había asegurado que Eyvindur no desposaría a Svadilfari, así que Frigga lo daba por hecho. Pero era de esperar que el joven tomara esposa para darle continuidad al linaje de Malekith. "¿Aceptarías príncipes elfos oscuros?"

"Por supuesto". Ya tenían enanos en la corte y habría jötun. Si Hela mandara a su heredero a ellos, igual lo aceptarían. Todo era cuestión de moldear mentes jóvenes, influir en ellos y forjar una generación que no se matara entre sí arrojando a sus pueblos a la guerra.

–Tendrás muchos niños que instruir querido Sköll –le dijo a su fiel guardián.

–Ya estoy viejo para ello alteza –replicó el manco. –Se los dejaré a Lady Sif, a Hogun y a Volstagg.

Estaba el último informe del concejo cuyo contenido era un secreto de estado. Habían debatido sobre la línea de sucesión y llegado a un consenso. Ni Thor ni Loki sabían pues Odín decretó que esto no sería divulgado: Hërin y Magni serían iguales. Ambos tendrían derecho a subir al trono, el cual sería entregado al que fuera más digno. Por supuesto iban después de Thor y llegado el momento él podría modificar aquel decreto si le placía. Pero Odín auguraba que no sería así, que por el contrario le allanaba a Thor la disyuntiva de elegir a uno de sus hijos por encima del otro. Nari, Modi y Thrud; aunque estaban legitimados como vástagos reales, no entrarían en la línea de sucesión.

Frigga prefería que sus hijos no supieran de estas resoluciones, no había necesidad de amargarles la vida antes de tiempo.

La reina agarró otro rollo, un informe de Ósk, la nueva maestre. Sif había acudido a ella y le había pedido que guardara silencio sobre su estado, pero aunque Ósk le juró que así se haría, lo primero que hizo fue informarles a sus reyes que la valkiria por fin estaba embarazada. Su amado Odín ya había decidido el destino de ese hijo.

En el escritorio estaba también un rollo con el que su amado solía juguetear cada noche. Odín ya había intentado abrirlo inclusive con el poder de Gungnir pero no lo había logrado. La magia de Frigga tampoco surtió efecto alguno sobre él. Pero no por eso su amado lo guardó, sino que lo mantenía ahí con ellos como si esperaran que el rollo se decidiera a abrirse por sí mismo. Heimdall lo había cogido en el observatorio; Thor en su forma de draugr lo llevaba consigo el día en que puso a los gemelos y a Loki a los pies del guardián de ojos dorados antes de deshacerse para renacer en su verdadero cuerpo. Heimdall le entregó el rollo a Odín. Su amado, y ella también, percibían el poder que encerraba, tenía la energía del Yggdrasil dentro.

–Alteza, lady Sif pide verla, –le dijo Jyana sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Frigga accedió y además le pidió a Sköll que las dejase a solas.

La valkiria entró y se acercó a la reina.

–Mi reina –le dijo Sif. Frigga y ella compartían una larga historia. Sif siempre fue más afín a Frigga que a su propia madre. –Partimos para Thrúndheim pasado mañana –le explicó. Los tres guerreros viajarían junto con Benfred y los libros. Tenían unas ganas enormes de pasar un tiempo con Thor. –¿Necesitas que lleve algo para tus hijos y tus nietos?

Frigga negó. Estaba reuniendo regalos pero quería entregarlos personalmente, acudiría en Yule a Thrúndheim. Sif aún no le comunicaba que esperaba un hijo y Frigga pretendía que no sabía nada de ello. Solía hacer eso, dejar que las personas le revelaran sus confidencias por sí mismos aun cuando ella las conociera de antemano.

–Te perderás de la estancia de tu padre en Asgard –le dijo Frigga.

–Pero evadiré la de mi madre –apuntó Sif con una sonrisa. –Ahora va diciendo que nuestra familia tiene sangre de la familia real, que el hijo de Danna, Arnlaug, es idéntico a los hermanos de Odín.

–A Vili y a Vé –Frigga había visto a Arnlaug, había cierto parecido, era verdad; y Olenna lo estaba llevando a proporciones exageradas pero todo ello era parte de un plan de su amado Odín. Sif inhaló hondo y miró a Frigga nerviosamente.

–Mi reina… –la valkiria se enredó con su lengua. Frigga le tomó de las manos y al hacerlo intuyó.

–Se llamará Vidar –auguró Frigga facilitándole las cosas a Sif. La valkiria temblaba de nervios.

–Vidar es un buen nombre para un guerrero.

–¿Estás segura de querer viajar?

–Los maestres dicen que todo va bien. Quiero darle la noticia a Thor y a Loki en persona; y también quisiera consultar a Karnilla. –Frigga abrazó a Sif.

Vidar, sería el tercer heredero al trono. Odín iba a adoptarlo como hijo suyo, sus derechos serían después de los de Hërin y Magni. Lo harían así pues Odín deseaba contar con un heredero de sangre pura, forjado enteramente en sus ideales sin interferencias extranjeras. Sif no lo sabía ni lo sabría hasta dentro de varios años, cuando su pequeño se iniciara en las vías del combate. Aún no nacía y ya tenía un destino hecho.

–Estoy asustada, ahora valoro más la fuerza que Margrét y Loki mostraron cuando fue su turno –le confesó Sif. No mencionaron a Karnilla, aunque las dos lamentaban lo que le había pasado.

Frigga la bendijo para imbuirle su fuerza como diosa de la maternidad.

–¿Quieres algo de té? –Le preguntó Frigga, el vino no era para la valkiria por el momento. Frigga le sirvió de su tetera y se lo tendió, pero Sif, con gestos nerviosos tiró su taza y el té se regó sobre los pergaminos.

–Mi reina perdóname. –Frigga no se alteró mientras Sif trataba de salvar varios papeles. Frigga alcanzó el informe de Ósk, no quería que Sif viera que ella lo tenía.

–Los secaré con un hechizo, nada se ha perdido.

Sif estiró los pergaminos sobre los megingjarðar y también el rollo del Yggdrasil. Frigga se detuvo a mirarla mientras lo hacía. ¿Cómo lo había abierto?

Sif se despidió afectuosamente y se marchó.

Frigga agarró el rollo. Comprendió que el pergamino se abrió porque la persona adecuada lo había agarrado. Pero no era Sif, sino Vidar. Su llegada era lo que determinó el momento.

La reina miró el contenido. Estaba escrito con runas que ella no sabía leer, pero que curiosamente se fueron revelando a sí mismas, cambiando ante los ojos de la reina a la escritura aesir.

Frigga lo leyó. Las horas pasaron mientras ella estaba embebida en su lectura. Estaba escrito de puño y letra de Jörð, diosa de la vida; era una canción que las nornas le dictaron.

La canción de Urd hablaba del aether, el don del Yggdrasil; y el fracaso de los elfos en llevar al mundo muerte y renacimiento. Vaticinaba la llegada del gran destructor del universo y de cómo el campeón de la luz lo contendría una vez que cumpliera su propósito.

La canción de Berthandi hablaba de Thor y de Loki. De sus orígenes y de su amor.

La canción de Skuld era sobre el ocaso de los dioses. Frigga, y todos los aesir, sabían que el Ragnarok ocurriría algún día, pero desconocían los cómos y los cuándos. Al leer las profecías de la norna Skuld, el corazón de Frigga se fue rompiendo sin remedio. Eran fragmentos, posibilidades que dependían de las respuestas que se le dieran al destino. Había cosas ineludibles y otras que eran "quizás".

.

Odín y Loki se enfrentaban en la política, en la magia, en forjar a los cinco hijos de Thor. Sus desavenencias crecen y crecen hasta que se tornan enemigos irremediables. Odín declara a Loki enemigo de Asgard y ordena su captura.

Sif logra acorralarlo pero es vencida. Ni Skuld sabe con certeza lo que puede ocurrir ese día. Si la mano de Loki sucumbe y asesina a Sif; un cisma entre él y Thor acaecerá sobre ambos. Su amor con Thor, la clave del equilibrio entre la luz y las tinieblas sufrirá la más dura de las pruebas. Si Loki no mata a Sif será llevado prisionero a Asgard.

Sin Loki, Hërin–Fenrir se vuelve inestable e incontenible. Ataca con furia las provincias de Asgard. Asola Nidavelir. Magni, ya hecho todo un hombre, decide tenderle una trampa para atraerlo y enjaularlo. Arresta a su propia hermana, a Nari, para hacer que el lobo acuda; pues Hërin la ama.

Nari será la voz de la razón. Ella le pedirá a Magni que la libere, que le permita domar el corazón salvaje de Hërin. Si Magni la oye el Ragnarok se demoraría cientos de siglos más. Si en cambio persiste en tender la trampa a Fenrir, se vería obligado a pelear con su hermano. Si Magni y Fenrir luchan; en la debacle le darán muerte juntos a Nari. Las estrellas desaparecerán de los cielos sumiendo la tierra en oscuridad. Será obra de Modi–Hel, quien llorará a su hermana perdida.

Thrud–Jörmundgander le exige a Thor que castigue a Magni y a todos los aesir por lo que les han hecho. Si Thor consciente preservará la devoción de su hija; si se niega, Thrud lo abandonará y vagará por los nueve en compañía de Lyngbakr, reclutando un ejército para atacar Asgard.

Hrym, el hijo de Skadi, destruirá el cofre de los antiguos inviernos y el Fimbulvert iniciará. Los aesir aún tendrán una oportunidad de contenerlo, si consiguen hacer un trato con Hrym y restañar el daño en la reliquia. Pero el orgullo es mal consejero. Los Jötun tendrían que ser iguales a los aesir para aplacar a Hrym.

El Fimbulvert, tres inviernos sucesivos que se siguen uno al otro sin verano. La comida escaseará, habrá hambre y conflictos en los nueve. Thor, Magni y Vidar trabajarán hombro con hombro tratando de llevar paz.

Mephisto, tras vagar cien siglos por los nueve, liberará a Surtur nuevamente.

Modi, de quien nadie lo espera, liberará a su padre Loki sin importar la raíz de su encarcelamiento, antes de descender al inframundo para sentarse en el trono del Nifflheim.

Y todos cuantos Frigga ama, se matarán entre sí.

.

Frigga soltó el pergamino desolada. No podía dejar de llorar.

–Séllalo nuevamente –le susurró una voz.

La reina estaba caída como herida mortalmente, vislumbró los pies de alguien, unas botas claveteadas propias del ejército aesir. Su dueño se hincó ante ella.

–Séllalo, si Odín conoce su contenido marchará a Thrúndheim, intentara matar a Loki y a sus hijos del caos. Con tal de impedir el Ragnarok querrá aniquilarlos ahora mismo. Pero eso no evitará nada. Tan sólo precipitaría el final.

–¿No puedo salvar a ninguno? –Sollozó Frigga con gran dolor, mientras la aparición ante ella la tomaba de los hombros. –Este destino es demasiado cruel.

–Frigga, el destino está en manos de tus hijos y tus nietos. Si Loki respeta la vida de Sif. Si Hërin obtiene el amor de Nari. Si Thor no flaquea en su afecto por Loki. Si Magni no hace daño a Nari. Si Thrud no deja de adorar a Thor. Si Modi encuentra amor que sea luz para él y lo aleje del trono que le corresponde.

Frigga alzó la mirada y para su asombro se halló contemplando a Vili. Su querido Vili, tan joven como cuando falleció siglos atrás.

–Deberás dormir desde ahora.

–¿Despertaré alguna vez?

–He implorado a las nornas y sé que así lo harás. Despertarás cuando sea el momento de que Thor sepa lo que pasará y lo que debe hacer. Le darás valor y esperanza a tu hijo; y podrás acompañar a Odín hasta el final.

Vili sostuvo el pergamino mientras Frigga volvía a sellarlo. La reina se recostó en el regazo de su amigo, enviado desde el Yggdrasil para ella. Se fue adormilando.

–Sin importar lo que ocurra, una certeza hay –le cantó Vili. –Un día Asgard será rebautizado como Andlang y los dioses darán paz a los nueve. Cuando la muerte reclame a Thor y a Loki, en el inframundo, en los jardines del Helgafell; se reencontrarán nuevamente y no se separaran más.

.

FIN.


	67. Capítulo Anexo I

CAPÍTULO ANEXO

.

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Cuando planeamos este capítulo anexo pensamos que todo sería mucho más fácil de acomodar, pero nos dimos cuenta de que no era así, y que como siempre, teníamos que dividirlo en dos capítulos para poder abarcar todo lo que queríamos decir. Así que esta es la primera parte. Como saben, este es un capítulo anexo sobre Eyvi/Hagen. Lo decimos por aquellas que no deseen leerlo.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios sobre los últimos capítulos, fue hermoso encontrarse con que teníamos más lectoras de las que suponíamos y que algunas lograron alcanzar el final al mismo tiempo que nosotras lo redactábamos. Ha sido una aventura larga y ahora estamos con los últimos detalles de la misma. Gracias por el apoyo, los comentarios, el tiempo y todo el amor…

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, M, Lemon, política, ardides, Loki.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo Anexo. Parte I (Tenwë Bedûina):

–¿Cuándo te vas? –Inquirió Loki, pretendiendo que leía y que no estaba espiando a Thor por encima de su libro mientras empacaba.

Habían recibido un mensajero desde Asgard informándoles que Frigga se había sumido en el sueño. Creyeron que habían entendido mal, que el mensaje realmente iba de qué Odín había vuelto a ese sueño suyo. Sin embargo no había espacio para equivocaciones. El mensajero no era otro que Volstagg, pues una situación tan delicada no podía ser narrada por cualquiera.

Thor, era algo predecible, hizo planes en el acto para viajar a Asgard, para corroborar con sus propios ojos lo que pasaba con su madre. Loki estaba escéptico, no se negó a que Thor realizara tal viaje, pero primero barajó varias teorías que terminaban ineludiblemente en la conclusión de que se trataba de un ardid de Odín, una emboscada para que Thor acudiera y entonces jamás lo dejaría volver. Thor le pidió que parara cuando las teorías de Loki alcanzaron tal grado de paranoia, que acabó asegurando que Odín podía haber embrujado a Frigga para usarla como señuelo.

"Padre jamás haría nada que pudiera lastimarla" dijo Thor y Loki masculló: "Excepto exiliar a sus hijos y nietos"; se alejó para no reñir pero volvió al cabo de poco, cuando Thor comenzaba a preparar su bagaje.

–Mañana –respondió Thor, aventando una túnica al interior del baúl.

–¿Cuánto tiempo?

–No lo sé –respondió Thor. –Procuraré volver a la brevedad. Temo que ella esté muy grave, que su vida peligre. Le he pedido a Karnilla que venga conmigo.

–Y ella accedió –adivinó Loki, que ya sabía que Karnilla se sentía segura al lado de Thor; y que Thor confiaba en ella como sanadora.

Loki se mordió los labios para no reprocharle su partida, él tenía temores similares, no quería perder a Frigga. Frigga, quien se volvió su madre, cuando Loki ya había perdido dos. Se veía desolado con sus ojos rojos apagados y aquel libro que de hecho estaba de cabeza. Thor suspiró y fue a él. Loki se levantó para huir como solía hacer cuando sus propios sentimientos le incomodaban. Thor lo atrapó por la cintura y lo regresó sobre sus pasos hasta que lo tuvo sentado de nuevo en el sofá. Se hincó ante él y lo alcanzó del cuello acercándolo hasta juntar frente con frente.

–No llevaré a los niños, no les digas nada hasta mi regreso cuando podamos darles respuestas a las preguntas que seguramente harán.

–¿Me dejas a los cinco? –Inquirió Loki y por "cinco" quiso decir "Magni y Hërin", los dos que le interesaban a Odín.

–Sí –respondió Thor con seguridad. –No me gusta mentirles, pero es mejor ocultarles a donde voy, quizás querrían acompañarme y ello dificultaría mi retorno.

Loki respiró aliviado.

–Sea.

–No temas… –Empezó Thor y Loki se apartó y se cruzó de brazos.

–Lo dices como si yo también fuera un niño, no me da angustia dormir solo si eso es lo que piensas.

–Te escuché aquí –Thor se indicó el corazón con un dedo. Loki tensó los labios. –Yo también te echaré de menos.

–Quisiera verla también –murmuró Loki. –Más, sé que no soy bienvenido en los salones de tu padre.

–Si tu proyección astral puede traspasar las barreras de Valaskialf…

–No puedo –dijo Loki algo triste. Volvió a agarrar su libro como el guerrero toma su escudo; Thor lo dejó por la paz.

El bagaje estuvo hecho en pocos minutos, Loki seguía enfrascado en su lectura aunque de hecho no pasaba de página. Thor lo dejó ahí, debía darle indicaciones al caballerizo, se llevaría a Tanngrisner. Igual le pediría a Ari cena para su familia y su invitado.

.

Loki se perdió la cena, lo cual desconcertó a Thor. Volstagg convivió con los pequeños de Thor. Le hizo cariños a Modi y a Thrud, quienes lo miraban recelosos. Nari, Hërin y Magni lo conocían y lo bombardearon con preguntas. Aun así, como los más animados de la cena debían irse temprano a la cama, acabaron pronto.

Thor acudió a su habitación, se encontró con Loki enfrascado en un hechizo. A saber qué hacía pero su seidh hizo que la piel se le erizara a Thor, pudo sentir el despliegue de poder de su amado el cual le calaba hasta los huesos. Loki levantó la mirada, tenía un objeto flotando entre las manos.

"No te acerques" pensó Loki pero fue bien audible para Thor. "Pronto término" y así fue. El seidh de Loki pareció condensarse en aquel objeto. Thor se aproximó, era una piedra.

–¿Es un heitstrenging? –Le preguntó a Loki. Su amado lo miró con azoro, si Thor no hubiera estado tan preocupado por Frigga se habría ofendido por eso. Por supuesto que había aprendido algo de magia en todo ese tiempo.

–No, es un… un níðstöng.

–¿La cosa que le causó tanto daño a Karnilla? Por la barba de mi padre, ¿para qué creaste un objeto de semejante…

–Aprendí que no sólo sirven para maldecir, sino que también pueden desplegar un hechizo dentro de una barrera, si los haces pasar por algo inocuo. –Thor frunció el ceño. –Contiene mi proyección astral, así traspasaré la barrera de Valaskialf para llegar hasta nuestra madre.

Thor se cruzó de brazos.

–Acabas de decir que debes ocultarlo en algo inocuo, ¿qué será eso?

Loki se le acercó apretando el níðstöng en la mano. Titubeó un poco pero luego dijo:

–Tú. –Thor le agarró la mano, el níðstöng era diminuto, un rombo negro. –Si me lo permites, lo pondría dentro de uno de tus brazos, te haría sangrar al sacarlo, por lo cual me disculpo, pero de esa manera…

–Podrás verla –Loki asintió. Thor se sentó y le tendió el brazo izquierdo. Loki se sintió conmovido.

–Sólo será en esta ocasión. –Auguró.

–Confío en ti. Hazlo.

.

Loki se despidió de Thor en las sábanas. Su tacto siempre calmaba a Thor, sin importar que tan desesperada pareciera la situación. Así había sido en guerras, en tiempos de zozobra política y ahora, ante adversidades familiares. Loki se montó sobre Thor para acoplarse juntos, ondulando las caderas rítmicamente. Thor apretaba los ojos concentrado en sentir y olvidándose de mirar. En algún momento de la cópula Loki empezó a tocarse a sí mismo, sin percatarse bien a bien cuando empezó a hacerlo. Sentía a Thor elevando las caderas, siguiéndole el ritmo, hundiéndose con fuerza.

–Más, más –le pedía Thor. Loki aumentó el frenesí de sus movimientos hasta desfallecer, hasta olvidarse de él mismo. Se volvió uno con Thor; lo sentía palpitando dentro de su cuerpo, intuía lo que pensaba y cuando el orgasmo los fulminó, Loki lo sintió como algo cálido que le estalló dentro del pecho; que le corrió por todo el cuerpo. Cuando consiguió descender del éxtasis estaba acostado sobre el pecho de Thor, jadeando por aire, inclusive se le había olvidado respirar; tenía las piernas entumidas y estaba muy húmedo. –Te amo –le dijo Thor apretándolo contra él.

Thor lo retuvo entre sus brazos y aunque Loki dijo que no necesitaba de tantos mimos, se quedó dormido apaciblemente.

A la mañana siguiente, los niños miraron con tristeza a su padre y a Volstagg mientras partían. Thor no prolongó innecesariamente la despedida. Les pidió a sus pequeños portarse bien, obedecer y cuidar de Loki. Les aseguró que volvería lo antes posible.

La bruja norn aguardaba a las afueras de Thrúndheim. Estaba sola.

–Intenta distraer tu mente en mi ausencia –le dijo a Loki antes de espolear a Tanngrisner en dirección de Karnilla.

–Eso haré –le respondió Loki con voz suave. Volstagg se despidió brevemente y siguió a Thor.

Loki vio a Thor izar a Karnilla a la grupa de Tanngrisner y después el Bifrost los desapareció a los tres.

.

El dios del engaño no se iba a echar en la cama preso de melancolía por su esposo ausente. Los niños lo ocupaban y bien. Se aseguró de que Ertan continuara entrenando a Magni a falta de Thor, de que Velaryon no permitiera a Hërin escaquearse de las lecciones, de conseguirle una maestra norn que le enseñara danza a Nari; y mantuvo pegados a él, cual lapas, a sus gemelos. Al menos a Modi. Thrud era demasiado aventurera para retenerla en brazos.

Así y todo se dio tiempo para darle libros que resumir a Dema, empezando por el "breve tratado de los fundamentos de la magia" de Lord Aldor.

Organizado todo eso volcó su atención sobre Hagen. Su reptil amigo, se la pasaba en Thrúndheim; lo que implicaba que acababa trayendo a Agneir, Merak y Sogdiana, los cuáles se presentaban para alborotar a los megingjarðar retándolos a combatir con ellos. Molestaban a Lara, le pedían fiestas a Héroïque y trataban de llevarse a Hagen con ellos a los burdeles y los reñideros. Excepto que Hagen prefería jugar con los hijos de Loki que irse por ahí con sus amigos. Miraba a Magni con ojo crítico mientras practicaba esgrima con Agneir, se llevaba a Hërin a rastrear conejos convertido en lobo; pedía cargar a Thrud cada vez que Ásta se le acercaba con la niña, y cortejaba a Nari con demasiado ahínco para comodidad de Loki. A Modi no le prestaba demasiada atención porque se la pasaba en el regazo de Loki.

Hagen parecía resignado a su destino de amante real. Pero para Loki eso no bastaba. Había sembrado algo, por decirlo de un modo, y era hora de cosechar.

–Debemos hablar –le pidió a Hagen una mañana de otoño antes del almuerzo.

–¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? Thor está lejos y quizás tienes frío en las noches –Loki rodó los ojos.

–Permíteme devolverte algo que me dijiste hace mucho tiempo. No me molestaría hacerlo aunque pienses en otro, si quieres puedes llamarme Eyvindur mientras estamos en ello.

Hagen empalideció a la mención de su elfo. Loki volvió a rodar los ojos.

–Eso fue cruel de tu parte.

–Acabas de ofrecer meterte en mi cama en ausencia de mi esposo.

–Ya, ya, ese sitio es sagrado y es sólo de Thor. –A Loki se le ocurrieron varias respuestas beligerantes incluyendo una que incluía un: "Eyvindur está por volverse sitio sagrado para Svadilfari o para Hangatyr". Pero atormentar a Hagen no le conseguiría sus objetivos.

–Lo que debo contarte es de índole secreto y muy delicado –empezó Loki, pero de hecho no llegó a decirle nada en ese momento. Ari le interrumpió para decirle que los campesinos de Thrúndheim pedían audiencia urgente. Loki acudió con su secretario dejándole en claro a Hagen que tenían una conversación pendiente.

.

Hagen no había tenido noticias de Eyvindur. Su partida era reciente aún. Además, seguro que en cuanto puso un pie en su castillo en Steindor se vio lapidado con pergaminos, peticiones, informes, audiencias y demás deberes de un soberano. Sus lores querrían saber todo sobre el final de Ragnor. Hagen se podía imaginar claramente a Lord Aldor pegándoles una bronca tanto a Eyvindur como a Svadilfari por su irresponsabilidad. Hagen no creía que su amado rey estuviera por ahí languideciendo de amor por él y mucho menos que lo hubiera olvidado.

"Nos veremos en Vanaheim, en la boda de Hrafn" le había prometido Eyvindur entre besos. "Resarciremos la felicidad que nos ha sido arrebatada en cuanto logremos quedarnos a solas".

A Hagen le gustó la idea. La de quedarse a solas. Lo de tener que esconderse y verse a hurtadillas cuando hubiera excusas para estar en el mismo reino… eso no lo convencía del todo. Pero si era la única manera de tener a Eyvindur…

Hagen se afanaba en pasar por alto el hecho de que cuando Eyvindur se pusiera a gestar un heredero para su trono, lo recluirían en su reino y no podría acercarse a él. Aún si todo le iba bien al recién estrenado foreldrar, seguramente se mantendrían apartados por tiempo indefinido. Si las cosas iban a mal… bueno, Hagen no podía ni siquiera imaginarse eso.

Ese día, mientras Loki hacía de buen gobernante de su grupito de campesinos, y viéndose a solas; Hagen se tumbó a dormitar un rato. No es que estuviera particularmente cansado, lo que pasaba era que, si lo invocaba rememorando su último encuentro, era posible que Eyvindur le acompañase en sus sueños.

Hagen había decidido permitirle marcharse sin pelearse ni montar un drama. Y cumplió como hombre de palabra que era. Se había despedido, le había ofrendado su fidelidad con una flor, se le había declarado frente a sus amigos y luego procuró no incordiarlo en nada. Pero no por eso estaba dispuesto a verlo partir agitando un pañuelo. Aquella última noche, se fue a sus propias alcobas y se dispuso a alejarse volando como dragón. Pero Eyvindur no se lo permitió. Lo siguió sin importarle que todos se percataran de ello y lo retuvo por un brazo cuando Hagen ya se largaba por el balcón.

–Pero si aún no me haz hecho el amor –le señaló como si tal cosa.

–¿Me estás recordando mis deberes como tu amante? –Eyvindur se lo pensó mientras se mordía los labios y fue sincero:

–No es que sea tu deber pero me sería menos penosa la despedida si pudiera volver a mi reino con tu calor y el olor de tu cuerpo sobre mi piel.

Hagen no fue a ninguna parte luego de oírle decir eso. Le había apretado las manos a Eyvindur, y descubrió que llevaba en una de ellas una ampolleta con una poción.

Se la bebieron juntos. El sabor a anís le era muy conocido a Hagen, era el preludio al placer, pero le resultó muy extraño llevar a cabo aquel rito con Eyvindur. Su elfo se volvió a morder los labios. Había sido él quien tomó la iniciativa de ir a por Hagen, de conseguir aquel brebaje, se había atrevido a solicitar ser follado antes de separarse pero ahora le costaba juntar determinación para continuar con lo que quería.

Hagen estaba acostumbrado a sobrellevar la frialdad de Eyvindur y sus reparos respecto al sexo.

–No te muerdas los labios, que quiero hacerlo por ti –le dijo Hagen. A Eyvindur se le iluminó la mirada, eso ya se lo habían dicho antes y la frase trajo la ilusión de que habían vuelto a esos días felices en los que su romance era un secreto. Hagen lo abrazó y Eyvindur alzó el rostro para recibir el beso prometido, con mordiscos incluidos.

Se deshacía en suspiros cada vez que Hagen intercalaba una mordida con un beso, ninguna tan fuerte para lastimarlo pero lo suficiente para darle color a su boca. Hagen lo encontró ansioso bajo su tacto. Sentía que lo abrazaba con fuerza como si fuera a desfallecer. Le acunó el rostro pálido entre las manos para contemplar su obra.

–Soy tu agridulce cereza –le dijo Eyvindur que parecía hambriento de todas esas frases y todos esos mimos que fueron y seguían siendo sólo para él. Hagen le sonrió y le canturreó aquella canción al tiempo que se lo llevaba a la cama, haciéndolo retroceder abrazados, como si danzaran.

La ropa se les resbaló a ambos. Hagen perdió los pantalones en un par de tirones y la túnica de Eyvindur se le deslizó hasta los tobillos. Su elfo por poco y tropezó con ella pero Hagen lo alzó en brazos y fue entre sus brazos como Eyvindur llegó a la cama.

Estaba en ropa interior. Eyvindur era un montón de piel dispuesta cual lienzo, delgadez que Hagen ya no encontraba enfermiza, cabello suave sobre los hombros y timidez combinada con deseo capaz de abrasarlo con su intensidad.

Eyvindur se cubrió el pecho con las manos y lo miró, con su boca enrojecida y los ojos suplicantes.

–¿Tienes miedo? –Le preguntó Hagen. Hacía tiempo que no intimaban.

–No. –Respondió Eyvindur negando y su cabello se movió al compás de su gesto. –Tú jamás me harías daño. –Estaba más cándido que nunca y fue el turno de Hagen de derretirse, tanto que empezaba a gotear.

Le pasó los dedos, apenas un roce, por uno de los muslos. Eyvindur se sobresaltó.

–Nunca has sido muy hábil tomando polla. –Se le salió a Hagen.

–Y a ti se te olvida que odio que me hables así. –Le dijo Eyvindur con su tono de soberano, Hagen asintió dándole la razón, riéndose de su severidad. Lo tomó de las manos y le confesó:

–Sólo puedo saciarme plenamente contigo, con nadie más. Sólo tú me haz hecho sentir más hombre y menos bestia. Si me abandonas de nuevo…

–No lo digas –le susurró Eyvindur y se incorporó sobre las sábanas para acunar a Hagen entre sus brazos.

A Hagen aún le dolía haber confiado en Phraates, haber hecho el idiota con Nubola; y ahora uno estaba muerto y la otra casada con un aesir al que detestaba. Y su sobrino… eso le dolía más que nada, había resuelto cuidar ese niño en lugar de los hijos propios a los que había renunciado. Pero Karim fue asesinado y él se sabía culpable en parte. Odiaba haberse inmiscuido en el destino de otros, jamás había querido tal cosa en sus manos. Por algo no era rey, por algo parecía destinado a ser el segundo de un personaje más noble y mejor calificado que él.

La melancolía no se le daba bien, pero tampoco podía ignorar lo acontecido. Un beso en la mejilla lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

–No es justo que me consueles, que de los dos tengas que ser tú el que se mantenga fuerte.

–Hagen, sólo… sólo déjame confortarte. –Hagen lo tomó por la barbilla.

–No sabes lo que dices dulzura, yo sólo conozco una manera de confortar a alguien.

–Lo sé, es eso lo que te estoy ofreciendo. –A Hagen se le encendió una dicha simple en el pecho.

Bajó una mano inquieta entre las piernas de Eyvindur para palparlo. Su elfo respingó pero no se alejó. Se sujetó de los hombros de Hagen y dejó que éste le metiera una mano dentro de la ropa que le quedaba; que la moviera arriba y abajo.

–¿Así? –Le susurró Hagen, que se sintió empalmado con unas caricias tan elementales que parecían de adolescentes.

–Así –le respondió Eyvindur y su respiración se fue acelerando conforme él se iba poniendo más y más duro. Eyvindur cerró los ojos y se dejó tocar. Contrario a su forma habitual de amar, Eyvindur le buscó piel, sus manos lo recorrían ansiosas, apretando aquí y allá, aferrándose a la espalda de Hagen. Es un placer descubrir estas ganas de Eyvindur que no se conforman con yacer, sino que quieren tomar y probar.

Hagen tenía a la mano todo lo que la ocasión ameritaba. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja a Eyvindur susurrándole entre caricias que tendría cuidado, que se lo haría muy bien, que a Eyvindur iba a gustarle mucho. Su elfo ladeó el rostro y Hagen le lamió el cuello. Lo dejó, recibiendo más caricias conforme se alejaba. Eyvindur se quedó en la cama mientras él buscaba aceite y entonces descubrió esos regalos que había querido darle a su amante antes. Estaban olvidados dentro de las cajas en las que se los embalaron el día que los compró. Volvió a la cama para mostrárselos a Eyvindur.

–¿Qué son? –Le inquirió su elfo con ingenuidad.

–Estas eran para atarte a esa cama que íbamos a compartir todas las noches, iba a usarlas sólo cuando tú me lo pidieras –le dijo pasándole por los hombros las tiras largas de algodón y seda. –Esto era para ayudarte a relajarte cuando trabajaras hasta el agotamiento como sueles hacer. –Añadió poniéndole entre las mano la botella de aceite de aroma delicado. –Y este… –sacó un falo blanco de piedra blanca pulido perfectamente, sonrió divertido, –pues bueno, era para que lo usaras cuando no nos viéramos, y a mi llegada yo te lo retiraría para suplirlo con algo aún mejor –enfatizó ese "mejor".

Eyvindur estaba sin habla. La mirada aterrada y todo tenso.

–Pero… –ni siquiera fue capaz de formular las preguntas que seguro tenía.

–Eran para entretenernos, para amarnos de maneras diversas. Tendrán que esperar –lo tranquilizó Hagen. –Hoy sólo necesitamos este –le indicó el aceite. Eyvindur sujetó las bandas de seda que tenía puestas sobre los hombros. Las agarró fuerte y los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, como si Hagen fuera a arrebatárselas.

–Amárrame –le dijo Eyvindur tan bajito que tuvo que repetirlo en voz más alta. –Amárrame –Hagen no se lo creía. –Dijiste que usarías estas bandas cuando yo lo pidiera, te lo pido ahora. Quiero que me lo hagas todo.

–Creo que estás ebrio. No quiero que así sea nuestra despedida, que luego recuerdes que me aproveché de ti. –Eyvindur le sonrió y se le acercó a por un beso.

–¿Quieres que te ate yo? –Hagen volvió a reírse; y tumbó a Eyvindur sobre las sábanas. Le quitó las tiras de entre las manos.

–¿En verdad quieres esto?

Eyvindur respondió a la pregunta acomodándose sobre el regazo de Hagen, rodeando sus anchos hombros con sus brazos y tirando de Hagen en un beso. La boca suave de Eyvindur sobre la suya, le hacía sentir chispazos de excitación cada vez que sus lenguas se deslizaban una sobre la otra. Los besos se tornaron ansiosos y las manos de Hagen se fueron sobre la prenda que le quedaba a Eyvindur.

Cómo temía, su amante era más palabrería que acciones. Le quitó la ropa interior encontrando que su cuerpo se había enfriado y cuando le pidió que le tendiera las manos para amarrarlo, Eyvindur estaba temblando. Hagen iba a retractarse de todo pero al rozarle la piel de las muñecas, se percató de lo mucho que deseaba hacerle todas esas cosas a Eyvindur; y también, conociéndolo como lo conocía, entendió que seguramente a su amado le costaba la vida y más entregársele así.

–No temas, no te lastimaré, lo juro –le dijo Hagen, recostándolo de espaldas; separándole las piernas. –Flexiónalas –le pidió.

Le amarró la muñeca derecha a la rodilla derecha. Pausó para darle varios besos a Eyvindur que temblaba aún con más violencia. Cuando terminó de confortarlo hizo lo mismo con sus miembros libres.

Temía herirlo, no con sus caricias sino por el hecho de hacerle esto. No podía imaginarse que hubiera manera de que Eyvindur pudiera tomar un consorte y yacer con él, después de permitirle a Hagen arrastrarlo consigo en su perversión. Pero Hagen no quería parar, no podía parar.

Lo fue sobando con aceite, masajeándole despacio las piernas; y sus manos zafias fueron tocando y relajando hasta el centro de Eyvindur. Su elfo echó hacia atrás la cabeza gimiendo, su abdomen tenso como resistiéndose a todo cuanto sentía.

–Te quiero –le dijo Hagen para quien la cama era el mejor escenario para decir esas palabras.

–Y yo –replicó Eyvindur con poca lucidez y muchas más ganas.

Hagen le regaló todas las caricias que conocía. Le hizo el amor con los dedos y mucho aceite. Eyvindur se le dejó, obsequiándole la visión más hermosa; su cuerpo abierto, su excitación visible y a flor de piel. Estaba húmedo y ya no era sólo por el aceite con que Hagen lo sobaba.

Sus caricias eran lentas y suaves pero Hagen sentía a Eyvindur cada vez más tenso. Porque no podía tocar a Hagen y porque no podía moverse demasiado. Hagen puede ser un amante apresurado y también puede ser egoísta; pero no con Eyvindur, amarlo requiere de mucho tiempo y de mucha entrega. Y quizás sea por eso que lo tiene seducido.

Hagen alcanzó el falo blanco. Era delgado comparado consigo y más corto también.

–Lo sentirás frío pero se calentará pronto –le advirtió Hagen. Eyvindur apretó los ojos.

–Espera –le rogó Eyvindur que aún tenía los dedos de Hagen dentro. –Un poco más –pidió. No se estaba retractando, no intentó soltarse, ni siquiera trató de cerrar las piernas. Hagen le empujó la mano torturándolo con sus nudillos. Eyvindur lloriqueó algo inentendible.

Hagen no le dio a escoger el momento. Zafó su mano para bañar el juguete en aceite y lo acercó a la entrada de su elfo. Cuando Hagen se lo hundió, fue él quien gimió extasiado.

–Eres hermoso –le dijo. –Soñaré con este momento en adelante.

Eyvindur se estaba mordiendo los labios de nuevo, sollozando sin lágrimas. Hagen no ha hecho más que hundir la punta de aquel objeto y su elfo parece más tieso que antes.

Hay presión y humedad. Eyvindur grita y se resiste.

–Ya casi –le susurra Hagen para quien no ha pasado inadvertido que su elfo no ha dicho que no, ni le ha pedido que pare. Si pide que se detengan Hagen lo liberará de inmediato.

–Hagen, Hagen –su elfo lo llama y Hagen se inclina sobre él para besarlo. Es como si sus labios le trajeran alivio. Su elfo se relaja y Hagen le hunde por pausas aquel objeto hasta que toca fondo.

–Eso es, así dulzura, así. –Eyvindur pasa saliva en grueso. –¿Estás bien? –Inquiere Hagen jadeando entre consonantes. Eyvindur asiente, con la garganta seca de tanto gemir. Hagen le ha sacado los más pecaminosos sonidos mientras se aman pero nunca lo había hecho gritar de placer hasta esa noche.

Le besó el cuello y le lamió las clavículas, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus codos. Había enervado a Eyvindur y ahora quería que se desbordara.

–Te quiero –le volvió a decir, sabiendo como sabía que sus palabras de amor calmaban mejor a su elfo que sus caricias. Besó a Eyvindur de nuevo y se apartó un poco para admirar su obra. Empezó a tocarse a sí mismo sin meditarlo ante aquella sublime vista. Eyvindur era una flor abierta, respiraba superficialmente pero había dejado de temblar. Y aquel objeto insertado en su suave cuerpo. –Eyvindur, mi dulzura, mi sueño. –Hagen le dejó acostumbrarse y descansar un poco pero no se resistió a palpar con un dedo los bordes de su abertura. Dejó de tocarse porque sintió que culminaría.

No se tomó la molestia de atormentarse pensando en lo bueno que sería vivir juntos, hacer cosas así días sí y día también. Le enseñaría a Eyvindur a amarlo sin reparos y lo haría gozar tanto. Lo protegería y lo cuidaría; y Eyvindur lo confortaría y sosegaría su alma. Eyvindur lo estaba mirando mirarlo. Estaba sonrojado y duro. Hagen le sonrió conciliador y le puso un dedo sobre un pezón. Eyvindur se sobresaltó, tan sensible por todos lados. Hagen se inclinó sobre su pecho y le tomó ese mismo pezón entre los labios para succionarlo suavemente, sacándole un montón de gemidos a Eyvindur. Siguió consintiéndole la piel bajando poco a poco.

–No, no –empezó a quejarse Eyvindur que ya había deducido a dónde se dirigía, pero se estaba retorciendo bajo los labios de Hagen, empujándose hacía su boca. Así que Hagen no se detuvo.

Se coló entre las piernas de Eyvindur para comérselo entero. Eyvindur se arqueó y se contrajo dentro de la boca de Hagen. Haciendo tanto ruido, perdido fuera de sí.

El juguete le presionaba la próstata a Eyvindur en cada movimiento, se sentía muy expuesto, sometido por Hagen. Tan repleto que no podía ni moverse. Había tenido miedo cuando Hagen le mostró los objetos con que planeaba hacerlo gozar pero ahora que los probaba todos sus recelos se le olvidaron.

Es un placer agridulce, como todo en ellos. Mientras lo chupaba, Hagen iba girando el falo clavado dentro de Eyvindur. Su elfo emitió un sonido agonizante, y Hagen pensó que lo había lastimado, que se había propasado ahora sí; pero Eyvindur gritó una vez más y arqueó la espalda. Todo terminó para él.

Eyvindur olía a sexo y sabía a él. Hagen se puso a liberarlo. Lo desató pues quería los brazos de Eyvindur en torno a él, lo quería pegadito a su cuerpo cuando lo penetrara.

Le sobó las muñecas, Eyvindur le dijo algo que Hagen no entendió pero que quiso creer que era un "no me duelen, sigamos". Quizás se lo estaba inventando todo. Hagen inhaló hondo juntando un poco de autocontrol.

Su elfo abrió los ojos al sentir que le sacaba el falo blanco, tirando de a poco. Contuvo el aliento y se relajó cuando aquel objeto salió. Hagen le dejó descansar. A Eyvindur le latía el corazón desbocadamente, Hagen lo vio inhalar hondo tratando de sosegarse. Tan húmedo y dilatado. Hagen le agarró las piernas y tiró de él para acomodarlo.

–Estás muy abierto –le dijo Hagen y para probarle lo dicho le metió dos dedos y los giró dentro de Eyvindur con facilidad. –¿Me dejas amarte?

–Sí, sí –lo urgió Eyvindur que estaba sobre excitado y presa de un frenesí que jamás había experimentado antes.

–¿Quieres seguir? –Le preguntó Hagen que sabía bien que su elfo prefería acurrucarse a tener maratones de rodar entre las sábanas. Tenía algunos mechones de cabello pegados a la frente por el sudor. Hagen se los apartó con cuidado.

–Aún no me tomas –le dijo Eyvindur dejando en claro sus deseos.

–Dulzura, si me ofrendas tu amor así, no puedo contenerme. –Estaba hincado como adorando a Eyvindur y lo haló hasta su regazo.

Se dedicaron a besarse, como prolongando el preámbulo. Eyvindur le tenía sujeto del cabello, tiró de él para sobar su mejilla contra la barba de Hagen. Curiosamente halló que Eyvindur se iba poniendo duro de nuevo con esas caricias. Por su parte, estaba tan caliente que le dolía, necesitaba alivio y pronto.

–Jamás me olvides, aunque no sea sensato, ni puro; el amor no necesita de esas sutilezas, si no es salvaje como la vida misma, entonces no es amor.

Eyvindur asintió con aquellas palabras grabadas en su corazón. Se acomodó lo suficiente para que Hagen lo levantara por la cintura. La cabeza la palpitaba; no se habían dicho adiós, ni habían acordado lo que pasaría con ellos. El amor que ahora se daban, lo habían improvisado, y era mejor no estorbarlo con palabras.

Hagen tiró de él y Eyvindur se cubrió la boca con una mano. Si antes no lo hizo fue porque no pudo. Hagen está caliente y es más grueso que el falo blanco. Eyvindur siente que lo forza a abrirse más y más cada vez. Estira el cuello y gime. Hagen empuja un poco más sin lograr traspasarlo y él se contrae cuando debería relajarse. Se muerde el dorso de la mano hasta que Hagen se la quita y entrelaza sus dedos, derribándolo.

–¿Te duele? –Eyvindur no puede responder, se empujó a sí mismo y cuando su cuerpo cedió y el pene de Hagen entró, se relajó por fin. Como si la sensación de ser penetrado por su amado lo hiciera sentir mejor.

Hagen se mueve con cuidado, parece asombrado.

–Nornas, estás tan húmedo, tan resbaladizo. –Hagen gime y Eyvindur le ve los músculos del torso bien tensos. Se está conteniendo. Eyvindur siente como Hagen se retira del todo, lo siente resbalando fuera de él; apretándole las manos, con sus dedos entrelazados. Eyvindur se queda sin aire cuando vuelve a ser penetrado con un movimiento largo y sin pausas hasta que tiene a su amante del todo dentro. Eyvindur siente sus testículos contra la piel de Hagen.

–Somos uno –le susurra porque no se le da bien amar en voz bien alta. Hagen vuelve a retroceder hasta salirse y vuelve a entrarlo, empujando un poco y retrocediendo y así hasta alojarse por completo de nuevo.

Le sonríe a Eyvindur y parece un poco triste. Eyvindur lo abraza y lo besa, mientras se follan lánguidamente, de esa manera que a Eyvindur le gusta tanto. Se olvida de todo y se convierte en pura piel ardiente y placer que lo recorre desde la coronilla hasta las puntas de los pies.

Los movimientos de Hagen van ganando ardor, se le olvida refrenarse cuando la calidez de Eyvindur se vuelve todo.

–¡Ah! –Eyvindur gimotea y eso le da un poco de lucidez. Aminora el paso. –Sigue –le pide Eyvindur aferrándose a su espalda hasta clavarle las uñas. –Vamos, quiero complacerte, déjame que lo haga.

Hagen se lo da con fuerza, con embestidas salvajes que Eyvindur jamás pensó que podría resistir. Sentía a Hagen chocando contra sus nalgas en cada movimiento. Lo sintió encabritado, dominante. Estaban gimiendo al unísono, esforzándose en prolongar el momento. A Eyvindur le falló el cuerpo, no pudo sostenerse más y colapsó sobre las sábanas húmedas. Pero Hagen no cesó por ello, lo sujetó de las caderas y siguió entre gritos, bufando desesperado por culminar.

–No puedo –le dice Hagen entre jadeos y Eyvindur entiende bien de qué le está hablando.

Las embestidas de Hagen pierden ritmo, Eyvindur siente que se acortan, que Hagen se empuja más fuerte dentro de él. Hagen se estremece y Eyvindur siente su polla palpitándole dentro, hasta que estalla. Lo siente cuando lo llena, siente que se corre repetidamente. Eyvindur se desmadeja. Hagen sigue embistiendo como si no quisiera dejarse nada dentro. Eyvindur siente como lo estrecha, como su entrada se contrae en torno a Hagen. Su amado tiene los ojos más negros que nunca. Lo agarra de los muslos separándoselos, abriéndolos amplio y sigue embistiendo como si no acabara de venirse. Sus caricias son más lentas, Eyvindur lo siente hacer un círculo con la cadera. Está descolocado por la pasión insaciable de Hagen. Por todo lo que ya le hizo y que aun así no lo ha aplacado.

La punta de Hagen roza el punto preciso dentro de él. Eyvindur se arquea, su cuerpo reacciona espontáneo. El amor resuena fuerte en la alcoba, jadean por aire. Hagen no deja de llamarlo "dulzura", ni cesa en decirle lo mucho que le está gozando. Eyvindur ruega pero no sabe que es lo que ruega; no se piensa capaz de resistir mucho más, pero se deja hacer. Para su sorpresa vuelve a ponérsele dura, siente que a cada movimiento se estremece, Hagen pulsa en su centro y el placer lo recorre como ondas.

–Oh, Hagen –Eyvindur está diciendo incongruencias, de las que se rescatan varios –así, –mezclados con –no puedo más.

–Aguanta –le dice Hagen, –verás lo bien que se siente.

Eyvindur aprieta los ojos y por eso no ve, sólo siente cuando la mano de Hagen le rodea la polla mientras sigue con ese vaivén que lo tortura y lo deleita. Hagen se la sacude unas pocas veces y Eyvindur culmina de nuevo. En verdad no se creyó capaz. El orgasmo lo deja sin fuerzas.

Hagen acorta sus embestidas, se las da rápidas, penetrándolo repetidamente, con todas sus fuerzas. Él también termina de nuevo, apretándolo hasta marcarle sus dedos en la piel blanca. Hasta colmar a Eyvindur de nuevo. El cuerpo de Eyvindur se tensó al sentirlo; y luego fue como si se disolviera, no de forma abrupta como la primera vez, sino como brasas que se apagan. Le faltó el aire y sin más… se desmayó.

Se despertó en la tina llena de agua caliente, encima del regazo de Hagen que le estaba cantando algo suave, como una nana. Al verlo reaccionar le sonrió preocupado.

–Perdóname, soy una mala bestia, perdí el control, perdóname.

–Estoy bien –le dijo Eyvindur.

–No, no lo estás, es decir, no te desgarré, ya te revisé; pero quería hacértelo bien. Déjame consentirte para aliviarte de este esfuerzo. Te aseguro que jamás volveré a tratarte así.

–Sí lo harás –Hagen negó. –Cuando yo así te lo pida. –Eyvindur se sentía débil y adormilado.

–Jamás había follado tanto a alguien como para hacer que se desmayara –le dijo Hagen pero no estaba presumiendo.

–No pensé que serías tan intenso. Al menos no seguiste adelante una vez que perdí la conciencia.

–¿Así que te desmayas para decirme que estás satisfecho? –Eyvindur empezó a reírse y Hagen lo secundó, tomando consciencia de lo dicho. –Estoy loco por ti, ¿sí lo sabes?

–Lo sé.

Hagen lo ayudó a secarse y lo llevó a la cama en brazos. Se puso a masajearle las piernas, diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaban. Igual atendió sus brazos y le besó las muñecas. No le había hecho daño pero Hagen, que sabía de estas cosas, le dijo a Eyvindur que era importante distenderle los músculos para evitarle dolores al día siguiente; igual estaba hablando de que debía serenarse para poder dormir después, para que toda la experiencia le fuera placentera y no le dejara tensión innecesaria.

Hagen le ayudó a vestirse entre besos. Faltaba poco para el amanecer pero aun así se recostaron juntos; metidos en un abrazo estrecho, entre sábanas frescas, las otras estaban arruinadas, Hagen dijo que habría que quemarlas.

Hagen le estaba peinando el cabello húmedo, pasándoselo detrás de las orejas. Eyvindur le estaba dando la espalda respirando acompasado. Quizás dormía.

–Ten un compromiso muy largo –le murmuró Hagen. Eyvindur suspiró pesado. –No estás bien, vienes arrastrando tanto desde la puta guerra. Tienes que reponerte antes de intentar lo del heredero para tu trono. Tengo miedo de perderte.

–Shhhhh –le dijo Eyvindur. –No soy tan débil.

–Ya lo sé, pero déjame preocuparme, es lo único que puedo hacer.

Eyvindur le alcanzó una mano sin girarse y se la pasó por encima indicándole que deseaba un abrazo. Hagen lo pegó a él y hundió la nariz en el cabello de Eyvindur. ¿Qué pasaría si sencillamente no lo soltaba? ¿Si se volvía dragón salvaguardando su tesoro?

Pero no ofreció tal cosa, ni dijo más. Cualquier palabra estorbaría.

.

–Despierta –le dijo Loki sin miramientos de sacarlo de sus placenteras ensoñaciones. Hagen se espabiló, Loki le tendió una copa de vino que él le aceptó. Le mostró la botella. Iban a tener una conversación larga.

Loki acercó uno de los butacones de la habitación y se dejó caer en aquel mueble con gracia. Dejó la botella a sus pies.

–¿De qué quieres hablar? Si vas a declararme tu amor puedes hacerlo quitándote la ropa.

De inmediato, Loki se llevó las manos a la casaca soltando un par de botones y Hagen se fue hacia atrás. El dios del engaño soltó una risotada.

–Ya me estoy percatando de que eres pura palabrería, apuesto a que si me desnudara ahora mismo saldrías corriendo.

–Tú estás igual. –Loki enarcó una ceja. –Eres de Thor –dijo Hagen en un tono que daba a entender que Loki era idiota. –No te vas a desnudar así que deja de provocarme.

–Y tú escaparías lejos para no defraudar a Eyvindur así que deja de coquetear conmigo.

Se miraron como midiéndose y finalmente se bebieron sus copas de vino con parsimonia.

–Dijiste que querías decirme algo. Habla pues. ¿A quién hay que matar? –Loki hizo levitar la botella hasta el norn y éste rellenó su copa de nuevo.

–No hay que matar a nadie, aunque admito que hay una vida en riesgo. –Hagen lo miró intrigado. Loki suspiró algo pesaroso y su semblante se volvió todo seriedad. Loki pretendió que buscaba las palabras precisas, titubeó y miró el interior de su copa como si lo que deseaba decir estuviera al fondo. Hagen empezó a ponerse nervioso. Se inclinó hacia adelante con su copa vacía entre las manos. –La poción de pasión desbordada… –dijo Loki por fin, –aprendí a prepararla hace poco –con Gróa, por cierto.

–Es sencilla, hasta la norn más lerda sabe elaborarla, pero claro nuestra gente es muy apasionada y no nos gustan los bastardos más que a otros reinos.

Loki se humedeció los labios.

–Los foreldrar son muy fértiles, basta una vez, un solo descuido… Soy un hábil hechicero pero no un hábil pocionista.

–Todos lo sabemos Loki y también eres sensual pero no tanto cuando dudas, dime de una vez que te ocurre.

–Yo… erré la dosis de atanasia…

Hagen se irguió aún más. Parecía muy preocupado.

–La atanasia es clave para que esa fórmula funcione. Me estás diciendo que ¿estás preñado? –Negó como espantado por la perspectiva, –seis hijos ya es codicia, ¿no crees?

–No lo estoy –le atajó Loki algo exasperado.

–Hombre, es que pareces tan angustiado. Resígnate, además no creo que tu vida corra riesgos como no sea que tu preñez augure una nueva guerra o te dé por tomar otro paseíto en los infiernos. Thor es un buen hombre y este es un sitio pacífico para criar a su rebaño de monstruitos. –Loki le clavó una mirada feroz y Hagen cortó sus chanzas. –Si él no lo quiere, di que es mío.

Loki había pensado en hacer esto de la manera más sutil posible. Pero acababa de decidir que su amigo se arrepentiría de cada una de las palabras que acababa de darle. Volvió a comenzar…

–La noche previa a la partida de los elfos, todos vimos a Eyvindur seguirte a tus estancias. Llevaba consigo una ampolleta de "pasión desbordada", ¿no es así?

–Sí.

–Fui yo quien se la dio, de mi reserva personal. Pues bien, revisé la barrica de poción ayer, repasé mis medidas y descubrí que contenía menos atanasia de la necesaria.

Hagen bebió más vino y Loki empezó a creer que no había entendido nada.

–No digas estupideces, –fue su salida. Loki ya le había pasado varios comentarios por alto pero lo hacía porque estaba por apalear al dragón negro revelándole lo ocurrido. Hagen se acabó la copa y se sirvió una más antes de seguir hablando. –¿Me estás diciendo que retacaste a Eyvindur de una poción fallida? ¿Me estás diciendo que la última noche que pasamos juntos? ¿Si sabes lo que hicimos?

–No con detalle pero puedo imaginarme que quisieron despedirse antes de separarse por tiempo indefinido. ¿Se bebieron la poción? Hagen, ¿comprendes el porqué de mi urgencia en relatarte el problema? Lo lamento tanto.

–¿Estás implicando que esa noche le hice un hijo?

–Eso temo.

–Es mentira –el dragón era más duro de mollera de lo que Thor fue.

–No lo es, sé que nada de lo que diga podrá enmendarme pero así están las cosas. Puse la atanasia en la poción pero creo que fue insuficiente, revisé mi cálculo… –repitió Loki.

–Es mentira –repitió Hagen. –Si lo que dices tiene algún mérito, ¿por qué no estás preocupado de estar preñado? Dijiste que se la diste a Eyvindur de tu propia reserva…

–No quieres saberlo.

–Sí que quiero –Hagen apretó la copa entre sus manos abollando la base de cobre. Loki suspiró cansinamente pero confesó:

–Thor y yo no nos amamos siempre de la misma manera, ocurrió que por esas fechas él me permitió tomarlo. Cuando íbamos a retomar nuestros roles usuales partió rumbo a Asgard sin que consumáramos nada. Ahora que me he percatado de mi yerro… las nornas han querido que yo no engendre más hijos, pero en cambio ustedes... Hagen, debemos hacer algo; si mis suposiciones son correctas…

–Silencio –le exigió Hagen que de pronto parecía hecho polvo. Dejó la copa en el suelo y se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos.

Loki lo observaba listo para modular lo que hiciera. Lo peor que podría pasar fuera que Hagen no quisiera responder por lo acontecido, que huyera. Aunque lo dudaba ya que parecía tan deseoso de hacerse cargo de hijos ajenos.

–Me voy a Svartálfheim. Ayúdame a abrir el portal. –Hagen se puso de pie y Loki lo emuló.

–¿Te irás? ¿Así sin más? ¿Te presentarás ante Eyvindur para decirle que lo has deshonrado sembrándole un bastardo?

–¿Qué otra cosa se supone que haga? Ayúdame. Voy a por él y no dejaré que nada se me interponga. –Hagen se le iba de las manos. Loki lo agarró de los hombros.

–Escúchame –le instó. –No puedes actuar como dragón.

–Está por verse.

–Escúchame –repitió. –Tú sabes lo mucho que ama a su pueblo, lo entregado que es para con su deber, es un dios tratando de unir dos razas. Ni siquiera por el hecho de que lleve a tu hijo en las entrañas puedes presentarte y reclamarlo para ti sin deshonrarlo, sin hacerle daño.

–Calla la boca. Escúchame tú a mí, los elfos tienen un nombre para aquellos que representan la encarnación de una deshonra. Los llaman ek–tâ, son parias que mataron a su propia raza, que injuriaron a sus diosas, que perdieron su honor, pero también llaman así a los hijos ilegítimos.

Loki procuró mesurarse, Hagen estaba yendo a donde él quería.

–Ve allá ahora y convertirás a Eyvindur en eso, en alguien que ha perdido su honor.

–No te interpongas. –Hagen se apartó de su agarre.

–Quiero ayudarte. Hay una manera, si es que tienes las agallas.

–¿De qué? –Loki se humedeció los labios.

–¿Nunca te dijeron como fue que Larus se ganó la mano de Eyriander?

–No estoy para cuentos.

–Este te interesa. Estuve pensando mucho en esto antes de decírtelo, creo que es lo mejor. Oye lo que tengo que narrarte y si no te parece sabio entonces te ayudaré a llegar a Svartálfheim esta misma tarde.

Le indicó que volviera a sentarse, Hagen titubeó pero lo hizo.

Loki se lanzó a contarle una historia. Le dijo que el padre de Eyriander, Eyrundil, deseaba casar a su hija con alguien poderoso, merecedor de ella y de su corona. Dos candidatos pidieron la mano de la princesa: Teros en ese entonces capitán de Artamir; y Larus, hijo del recién nombrado señor del sur. Sin embargo al examinarlos, al primero le faltaba nobleza y al otro linaje. La mano de la princesa seguía en vilo, pero no había nadie que reuniera las tres virtudes necesarias. Viendo la situación, Eyrundil decidió que su hija desposaría al que demostrara ser el más digno. Instauró un desafío, tenwë bedûina, la señal de los esposos. Teros y Larus debían probar su ingenio, fuerza, don de mando y capacidades. Debían plantearse un desafío en el cual demostrarían su valía. Así se ganarían no sólo la mano de Eyriander sino también el respeto y admiración del pueblo que pretendían gobernar. Los méritos conquistados por sus manos superarían las barreras que sus linajes y nobleza planteaban. Teros y sus señores del norte cruzaron el reino y se enzarzaron en combate con los enanos de Hvergelmir, les arrebataron su mina más rica. Mientras tanto, Larus desapareció de Svartálfheim. Cuando el plazo para el desafío se cumplió, Teros puso una esmeralda del tamaño de un puño a los pies de Eyrundil, sus hombres le seguían con arcas repletas de oro, plata, estaño y piedras preciosas en abundancia. Larus llegó después de él, revelando por fin su hazaña. Había viajado por el espacio y capturado al legendario pirata Bjaldifr, el más peligroso de los elfos oscuros, que en esa época eran sus mayores enemigos.

–Eyrundil escogió a Larus –terminó Loki. Y selló su destino al matar a Bjaldifr, pero esa parte la omitió. –Puedes emularlo Hagen, hay precedentes en la ley élfica, sólo debes tener valor e ir allá pero no para actuar como dragón robando un tesoro, ni para implorar perdón por convertir a Eyvindur y a tu hijo en ek–tâ. Exígeles que te dejen someterte al tenwë bedûina; dales algo tan grandioso que los haga olvidar que careces de moral intachable.

Hagen parecía en shock, estaba repasando la historia de Loki.

–¿Puede hacerse?

–Eres un norn Hagen, quizás el más norn de los norn, ¿qué no harían ustedes por amor?

–Bien –dijo Hagen. –Haz la proyección astral para mí, debo decírselo.

–No creo que debas hacer eso.

–¿Qué? –Hagen no estaba muy lúcido y su pensamiento no era ágil.

–No se lo digas. Sólo conseguirías abrumarlo y cargarlo de preocupaciones. Gana su mano y entonces confiésale porqué lo hiciste. –Hagen no parecía nada convencido. –Sé de lo que hablo pues yo mismo he pasado por esto. A tu dragoncito no le ocurrirá nada malo, se nutre del seidh de su dam no de su cuerpo, así, aunque Eyvindur parezca enclenque y sea descuidado consigo mismo, posee seidh en abundancia para sustentarlo. Más aún, esto toma su tiempo, si nos damos prisa, para cuando se percate de que algo ocurre tú habrás sido aceptado por su pueblo. Piénsalo, ¿qué mejor forma de darle la noticia que teniendo la certeza de que puedes estar a su lado y resguardar su honor?

–Pero esto ocurre dentro de su cuerpo. No puedo engañarlo así.

–No es un engaño –dijo el dios del engaño. –Pospondrás para crear las circunstancias más favorables, no es como que vayas a mentirle. Confía en mí, te he puesto en un brete, deseo ayudarte a que triunfes en esta empresa –empresa que Loki le había impuesto.

–Tenwë bedûina –Loki asintió.

–Y el más digno será consorte real. ¿Te ves capaz de vencer a tus rivales?

.

Thor no anunció su viaje a Asgard. Así que cuando llegó al reino eterno no hubo ninguna bienvenida. Emergió del Bifrost tras saludar a Heimdall. Llevaba a Karnilla en la grupa de su caballo, la reina iba vestida a la usanza norn, con una falda que dejaba a la vista sus pantorrillas, una blusa muy holgada y su abrigo de armiño que Loki le obsequió hacia un par de vidas; no llevaba corona, rara vez usaba una, y parecía más una campesina aesir que una reina.

Thor iba ataviado de manera similar, con ropas norn pero su manto de cuero negro. Volstagg, que montaba un semental negro, se veía más ostentoso que ellos. Heimdall envió aviso a palacio de su llegada.

Los aesir se sorprendieron de encontrarse de pronto con su príncipe avanzando por la calzada principal. La noticia voló tan rápido como solía ocurrir en Asgard y para cuando Thor alcanzó Valaskialf, un centenar de personas o más, le seguían los pasos vitoreando su nombre.

"No parecen tristes por la enfermedad de la reina madre" le había susurrado Karnilla. Thor le dijo que seguramente no lo sabían. Su padre no dejaría que el pueblo se enterara de algo tan delicado sin saber antes las causas y el pronóstico de su amada.

El reino eterno era el sueño de muchos. Vivir en él, conquistarlo, visitarlo, contemplar su gloria al menos una vez. Y Thor no supo cuánto lo había añorado hasta que estuvo ahí. Los einheriar le abrieron las puertas del palacio, su palacio.

Al cruzar el umbral con Karnilla y Volstagg, se encontró con Hogun, con Sif, con Valdis, con Vilda, con Sköll, con Hallgeir, con Idunne y muchas otras caras familiares; que habían llegado al vestíbulo para recibirlo.

Sif le apretó un hombro y asintió, como dando por hecho que sin importar lo que pasara, Thor salvaría a Frigga.

Karnilla fue recibida con todos los honores de su rango. Con pajes que se acercaron a por su bagaje, el cual era una bolsa de cuero con su instrumental de doula, heraldos para anunciarla aunque ella no estaba en visita oficial, y ni siquiera había llevado un séquito.

Valdis se ocupó de conducirlos a los aposentos reales, le dijo a Thor que el banquete sería servido en sus estancias las cuales ya habían sido alistadas para él.

"No quiero banquetes" le dijo al viejo visir y éste pareció muy contrariado. Thor conocía a Valdis desde que era niño, el as le había servido durante su reinado como mayordomo y como visir. Loki y él a veces hacían bromas a su costa y solían llamarlo "ave de rapiña" por su complexión y el tono de sus ropas. Thor lo miró mejor y lo vio desmejorado y encanecido. El viejo visir había adorado a Frigga y aunque nunca lo dijo había querido a Loki, a Hërin y a Nari. "Una cena sencilla" rectificó. "Con mis amigos nada más. Valdis, si quieres puedes sentarte en mi mesa, te contaré como están Loki y mis hijos".

El visir asintió nada más, se había quedado sin palabras.

Karnilla se les separó, Valdis la haría instalar en una alcoba destinada a las visitas diplomáticas. La reina debía esperar a que Odín consintiera que se acercase a Frigga.

Thor había olvidado en gran medida la lentitud del protocolo cortesano. De estar en Thrúndheim sencillamente se habrían dirigido a las estancias de su madre; sin heraldos que todo anunciaran antes, sin esperar por la venia del rey, ni hacer escalas en estancias destinadas a honrarlos.

Su habitación era la misma de siempre. Al sentarse en la butaca cerca de la chimenea que solía ocupar siempre, sintió por un momento que Loki entraría por la puerta a las estancias en común, con su aspecto de aesir y una pila de papeles bajo el brazo, quejándose de que Ragnheidur le era un incordio o contándole la última putada de los embajadores.

"Loki" lo echaba en falta, se sobó el brazo donde portaba el níðstöng.

Se quedó sentado en el mismo sitio donde cenó muchas veces mientras trabajaba hasta tarde. Valaskialf estaba repleto de fantasmas para él. Mirelle, la mayordoma, entró.

"Príncipe" lo reverenció y luego le anunció que sus amigos pedían parlamentar con él.

"¿Dónde está mi padre?" Inquirió aunque apostaría a que se hallaba en la sala del concejo.

Mirelle le confirmó sus suposiciones, le dijo que ya le habían informado de su llegada y que pronto se reuniría con él. Thor no preguntó por su madre en cambio consintió en verse con sus amigos.

Los tres guerreros entraron sin su alboroto habitual y sin vino. Querían más que nada hablar con él. Hogun era todo seriedad; no dijo nada hasta que Sif se avino a contarle que esperaba un hijo. La noticia no fue tan celebrada ni felicitada de haber tenido a Frigga con ellos. Volstagg en cambio mencionó que podían comprometer un día a algunos de sus numerosos hijos entre sí.

"Está dormida" le dijo Sif. "Es todo lo que pasa, parece algo inocuo pero a la vez es atemorizante".

Thor sabía, porque era heredero del linaje de Bor, que el sueño de Odín permitía al rey prolongar su vida más que la de otros aesir, que le permitía reunir energías para arrostrar adversidades y que además mientras el Padre de Todo dormía, su seidh se vinculaba a su reino nutriéndose de la energía de Asgard. Pero la Madre de Todo nunca había hecho uso de semejante seidh. El significado de su estado sólo podía ser siniestro.

El llamado de Odín finalmente llegó en la forma de un paje de la librea de la reina.

Thor encontró a su padre más envejecido si cabía. Se saludaron sin demasiada efusividad y Odín le flanqueó el paso hasta el lecho de Frigga. Le explicó que sería trasladada a la cámara dónde él se refugiaba para dormir.

"Traje conmigo a Karnilla, no conozco a nadie más versado en sanar mediante magia, deseo que la revise" le dijo Thor a Odín, no le estaba pidiendo permiso, esto no era un asunto de príncipe y rey, era un hijo queriendo salvar a su madre.

"Cómo quieras" repuso Odín.

"Padre" Thor le alcanzó un brazo sin saber para qué, no iba a darle un "todo saldrá bien", tampoco quería decir "lo siento"; quizás simplemente era un "estoy aquí".

"Cuando yo pasaba por el sueño, ella me lo narraba todo" le recordó su padre. "Pero no sé si me escucha. La raíz de su estado es esta" su padre le mostró un pergamino enrollado y sellado. Thor lo tomó, se le hizo familiar. "Lo traías contigo cuando emergiste del Nifflheim como draugr".

"Me lo dieron las diosas de la existencia y de la muerte" se acordó de pronto de ellas. Ambas ancianas, Hela moribunda y Jörð resistente al tiempo. Al pensar en ellas sintió que debería estar con Loki, un deseo desmesurado, quizás sólo era nostalgia de su esposo debido al sitio en que se hallaba.

"En principio estaba sellado por la magia del Yggdrasil, pero ahora es la magia de tu madre la que lo resguarda de que nadie lo abra. Me hace pensar que logró leerlo y que su sueño es una forma de proteger el contenido".

"¿Por qué no lo destruyes?" Preguntó Thor. "Quizás si no hay nada que proteger ella despertaría".

"No creas que no lo he pensado" fue todo lo que dijo Odín recobrando el rollo. Su Padre se dirigió a las puertas de la estancia sin siquiera un adiós. Dejó a Thor a solas con Frigga.

Thor le tomó una mano a su madre, quizás sí los oía, así que se puso a hablarle de Loki y de sus hijos. Ella hizo lo mismo por él, cuando volvió de la guerra contra los muspell convertido en un cadáver redivivo y sin alma. Aunque tal vez ello, era una esperanza vacía, pues Thor no recordaba nada de aquel episodio. Ninguna de las palabras de sus seres conocidos llegó hasta él.

Karnilla llegó finalmente. La bruja norn se puso a trabajar en el acto. Envolvió a Frigga con su seidh y murmuró todo tipo de conjuros. Quemó rashovnik, Thor ya conocía esa planta, e intentó con su magia de adivinación.

"Ella está bien, su vida no corre riesgo" diagnosticó.

"¿Puedes despertarla?"

"No" Thor así lo temía. "Dormimos para recobrar energías, pienso que despertará por sí misma cuando llegue el momento".

"Gracias Karnilla" la norn se despidió dándole un beso en la frente a Frigga, quien siempre la aconsejó y cuidó de Héroïque mientras vivieron en Valaskialf.

Thor se había quedado a solas de nuevo. Consideró que el momento era propicio, se puso una mano sobre el níðstöng.

"Ven Loki, nuestra madre te aguarda" ese era el hechizo que Loki le enseñó.

El artefacto brotó de su carne como una pequeña cuña. Thor no se inmutó ante el dolor, la piedra cayó y se partió; la proyección astral de Loki se manifestó. Su dios del engaño apareció junto al lecho de Frigga. Así los tres volvieron a estar juntos. Pero ni siquiera la magia de caminante de sueños de Loki podría alcanzar a Frigga. Estaba con ellos pero a la vez se hallaba muy muy lejos.

La proyección se disolvió pues Loki se quedó sin energías para sostenerla, era un hechizo muy costoso.

"Vuelve conmigo Anarinya" fue lo último que le dijo como si fuera el susurro del viento.

.

Thor despertó y se giró buscando a Loki pero no lo halló. Clareaba sobre Valaskialf. Fue rey y ahora era príncipe. Pero ante todo era Thor. Salió de la cama dispuesto a partir al hogar.

Valdis le llevó la noticia de que Karnilla había sido requerida en el invernadero de la ciudad. Un proyectó que ambos, Karnilla y Thor, habían iniciado pero que no pudieron concluir. Seguro que a ella le gustaría ver el edificio acabado. Thor se preguntó cómo estaría funcionando la academia de magia. Se abstuvo de preguntarlo o de indagarlo, no quería involucrarse.

Para todos los efectos estaba desterrado.

No podía volver sin Karnilla. Y él mismo no pudo permanecer demasiado tiempo ocioso. Volstagg quiso mostrarle las nuevas unidades de hired y de skjaldmö. Hogun y Sif le mostraron un mapa de Asgard y le explicaron como planeaban darle caza a las huldras y demás demonios que empezaban a mostrarse.

"Son cada vez más osadas" dijo Sif.

"Quizás es que sean cada vez más numerosas" repuso Thor. Le contó de la capacidad de reproducirse de las huldras. "Y además, cuando están preñadas son más agresivas que cuando no". Sif tomó nota de todo cuanto él iba diciendo. Ella no combatiría debido a su gravidez pero nada en los nueve podría lograr que se desentendiera de planificar las batallas.

"Tu padre tiene las forjas ardiendo día y noche, se diría que partiremos a la guerra en cualquier momento. Pero no son armaduras y espadas lo que sale de ellas, sino ballestas y balística, sólo eso" le reveló Hogun.

"Está emulando las armas de Eyvindur" remató Sif. Todos habían visto las máquinas de guerra de Eyvindur en acción.

Karnilla volvió por la tarde y quiso hablar con él en el acto. A diferencia de Thor, la curiosidad le pudo y como además estaba junto al invernadero… Karnilla se aventuró en la academia de magia de Asgard.

"Los hechiceros son seleccionados según sus talentos" le contó a Thor mientras buscaba una botella de vino en la cava de su alcoba. "Les ponen brazaletes de gelgja para modular su seidh, los hacen jurar lealtad al reino y obedecer las normas que rigen al ejército. Si desobedecen en algo anulan su magia. No les dejan aprender demasiado. Me parece que más que instruirlos tu padre busca controlarlos. Casi todos son aprendices de sanadores y hay unos pocos pocionistas".

"¿Qué esperabas?"

"Si tú fueras el rey, estoy segura de que las cosas no serían así. Pensé que la academia sería un crisol de razas. Habría ehtyar elfos, brujas de fuego norn, inclusive vanir con sus secretos y jötun un poco reacios, compartiríamos nuestro saber. Nos imaginé investigando, creando artefactos, escuchando cátedras magistrales de labios de Lord Aldor, del mismísimo Eyvindur, de mí, de Loki, de Svadilfari. Nos vi en festivales, saliendo a las calles para exhibir nuestra magia, organizando torneos para que los ases dejaran de temernos. Pero en cambio nos han convertido en sus criados".

"Karnilla, paz" le dijo Thor, como solía decirle a Loki. "Están empezando; y además, tú tienes tu reino, convierte Nornheim en ese crisol, no dependes de ningún rey, tú ya eres una reina".

No lo esperaba pero a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Thor pensó que quizás no debió llevarla con él. Karnilla se disculpó pero de hecho no se fue, seguro no quería salir a que los pajes la vieran con ojos llorosos y las habladurías se desataran. Ni veinte siglos lejos los harían olvidarse de ser precavidos dentro del nido dorado. Cuando Karnilla pudo dejar de llorar por todo lo que pudo ser pero no sería, Thor se decidió a hacerle compañía a su madre un rato.

Odín le dijo que la pondrían en la cámara donde él se recluía durante el sueño. Ahí estaría a salvo hasta el día en que despertará. Igual habría una proclamación para el pueblo. Lo aceptarían pues estaban hechos a la idea de que su rey dormía. Aunque cuando eso pasaba un regente ocupaba su sitio, y sin embargo nadie podría reemplazar a Frigga.

"Te quedarás hasta el día de la proclamación" le ordenó Odín como estaba habituado a hacer. "Será la próxima semana y después podrás volver a tu feudo, lord de los gigantes de Thrúndheim".

Thor no se ofendió. Había conquistado Thrúndheim sin esgrimir un arma, nadie murió para hacer de Loki y él lores norn y además, allá vivían en paz sus pequeños carámbanos, allá sus hijos mayores crecían sin tantas rivalidades y sin la malicia cortesana. Y más aún, en Thrúndheim le esperaba Loki, quien le había prometido nunca negarse a su afecto; y eso le valía más que la capitanía de los ejércitos aesir, las riquezas de Valaskialf y la promesa de sentarse en el trono del reino eterno.

"Me quedaré para honrarla pero no estaré presente en la proclamación, no me usarás para apaciguar al pueblo ni dejaré que les hagas creer que Frigga no los resguarda pero que lo hago yo en lugar suyo".

"Siempre serás el protector de este reino".

"De los nueve padre; y no es aquí donde Mjölnir y yo hacemos falta, tienes a generales bien capaces y concejales sabios, más aún, te tienes y te bastas a ti mismo".

Odín se había sentado y pareció derrotado.

"Tenía un proyecto" uno de cientos. "Tomaría por pupilos a los príncipes de todos los reinos que me fuera posible. Hjörtur y Hrafn, Eyvindur; crecieron como amigos tuyos y ahora te respetan. Intentamos con Hagen pero era demasiado indomable y problemático, auguré que el trono no sería suyo así que le dejamos partir al poco tiempo de nuestra corte. Con Laufey no se podía parlamentar, menos aún pedirle un hijo como pupilo; tampoco con Giselher. Pero el tutelaje de príncipes sirve para que se conozcan y hagan migas, es la raíz de la paz. Tu madre iba a ayudarme a hacerlo de nuevo, con Hrym de Jötunheim, con Oski, Omi y Ofnir de Vanaheim, con Arnlaug y Dagna de Alfheim; y los que falten". Thor no supo que decirle. Tutelar a los príncipes era más que ver que estuvieran alimentados y entretenidos. Implicaba forjarlos y educarlos; y eso, ahora que era padre lo sabía, era muy difícil. "Vilda llevará la vida de palacio pero no me sirve para nada más. Me ha implorado que la deje casarse con Hallgeir".

Hallgeir, el secretario de Thor, hijo de Hagbard, el acerero ex gobernador. Una familia leal a Loki por donde se les viera. Peor candidato no habría.

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Que sí, porque tu madre así me lo pidió". Hubo silencio, Thor decidió que su padre deseaba estar a solas. Fue a las enormes puertas de la estancia, la voz de Odín lo detuvo. "Ella quería que estuviéramos en paz, que tus hijos y tú volvieran a Asgard".

"Quizás cuando despierte se encuentre con que nos hemos reconciliado".

Thor cruzó las puertas. Le pareció oír a su padre decir: quizás.

Se quedó hasta después de la proclamación. Y quizás Asgard habría hallado la forma de retenerlo unos días más pero, luego de una semana, en el Bifrost aparecieron Rongbard y Geirolf. Portaban el estandarte de Thrúndheim y un mensaje de viva voz de Loki. Ni siquiera hizo falta que se lo refirieran a Thor para que el adivinara que era un "¿por qué demoras tanto?". Hizo el bagaje y resolvió echarse sobre el hombro a Karnilla si hacía falta. Geirolf y Rongbard se largaron a comprar varios barriles de cerveza aesir. Así que Thor partió rumbo al Bifrost tras despedirse, precedido de cervezas y flanqueado por una bruja cabizbaja.

.

Sus hijos se le colgaron de las piernas, sus hijas se treparon por sus brazos. Lo hicieron caer entre los cuatro, cuatro porque Modi aún no caminaba. Loki se los quitó de encima arengándolos a lavarse para la cena. Todo eso pasó en el jardín y no hubo heraldos ni pajes de por medio para oficializar su regreso.

Los niños salieron en tropel rumbo a la casa, la niñera se llevó en brazos a Modi; y Loki se tumbó en el pasto junto a Thor. Loki no preguntó por Frigga pues ya lo sabía todo gracias a su níðstöng. No preguntó por Odín porque era demasiado orgulloso. Así que Thor fue el que inquirió.

–¿Cómo estás?

–Una banda de asaltantes incendiaron una de nuestras granjas. Mandé a Ertan con los megingjarðar a cazarlos y darles escarmiento. Los atraparon y me los trajeron, los pasé a cuchillo a todos ayer, pero dejé ir a uno. Ertan organizó patrullas para recorrer los caminos de nuestra provincia. Quiero que una doncella virgen pueda transitar nuestras tierras desnuda sin que le pase nada. Hay lores en Thrúndheim y debe notarse.

–Loki… –A Thor se le hizo algo severo el castigo pero esos bandidos ya estaban muertos.

–Eran linces, que bajo han caído.

–Quizás no han tenido opción.

–Yo les daré opciones: acatar nuestras leyes o morir. ¿Serán suficientes?

–Sí.

–Fuera de eso, Hagen se trajo cincuenta guerreros de sus clanes más leales, los instalé en nuestros barracones, ha comenzado a instruirlos, los escogió sin esposas ni hijos porque pretende llevárselos a Svartálfheim.

–¿A Svartálfheim?

–Sí, Karnilla hizo este convenio con Eyvindur, de comerciar guerreros y draupnir a cambio de conocimientos y oro.

–Todo eso suena a que tuviste una semana muy interesante, ¿te dio tiempo a extrañarme?

–No –replicó Loki. Thor giró la cabeza para mirarlo y encontró a su esposo muy serio. –Si hubieses llegado sin necesidad de que tuviera que enviar a por ti, diría que sí, que te eché en falta cada noche y que anhelaba tu piel sobre la mía.

–¿Así que mi retorno no ha sido lo que esperabas y me castigarás diciéndome que no te hago falta? ¿Qué pasó con tu palabra de no negarme tu amor?

–No voy a negártelo pero pretenderé que, igual que tú hiciste, no te extrañé.

–Sí te extrañé –replicó Thor en el acto. –Ya estaba dispuesto a volver antes de que mandaras a Rongbard y Geirolf a comprar cerveza para todo Thrúndheim.

–Esos idiotas –Loki se sentó de golpe pero Thor se le echó encima derribándolo de nuevo. –Les dije que nada de licor, ni de problemas.

–Seguro entendieron que nada de beber licor en Asgard –Thor le sonrió y luego le robó un beso. El enojo de Loki se deshizo entre suspiros. –¿Algo más que te hayas olvidado de contarme?

–Sí, Hagen ha preñado a Eyvindur.

.

Loki estaba palmeándole la espalda a Modi con suavidad, su hijo giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro despacio; llevaba solo pañales y estiraba los brazos cada vez que su dam lo tocaba. Thor vio a Loki girar a Modi con facilidad y sobarle las piernitas.

–Debes ponerlo en el suelo y colocar algo interesante cerca para que intente alcanzarlo, le gustan las cosas de colores chillones pero no las que suenan, esas suele tocarlas una vez y luego ignorarlas. Procura no tener a Thrud cerca porque acapara los juguetes y Modi se lo permite sin chistarle nada. Igual vigila que coma bien, Thrud sigue siendo mucho más grande que él, pareciera que a Modi se le olvida lo que está haciendo y pierde interés en la comida. Y Thor, por favor…

–Loki –le susurró Thor rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. –Todo estará bien. Te he visto cuidar de Modi todo este tiempo, estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo.

Habían resuelto, entre Karnilla, Hjörtur, Hagen y ellos dos; que Loki acompañaría a Hagen a Svartálfheim para su empresa de hacerse con la mano de Eyvindur primero y confesarle que gestaba un hijo de ambos después.

El viaje sin duda sería largo, así que Loki y Thor acordaron dividirse a los niños. Loki se llevaría consigo a los dos mayores, que además estaban muy emocionados con la perspectiva de acudir al reino de los elfos. Thor se ocuparía de los tres más pequeños, de los cuáles Modi era el más delicado y el que requería más cuidados.

Loki igual había decidido tomar a parte de su séquito consigo. A Dema la dejaría porque Modi le tenía mucho cariño y porque no quería acercarla al ojo crítico de lord Aldor.

–Te echaré en falta –le dijo Thor, ayudándole a Loki a vestir a Modi.

–Cárgalo mucho, todo el tiempo que puedas.

–Lo llevaré conmigo mientras entreno a los megingjarðar.

–No le gusta el estruendo. –Loki dejó al bebé sobre el lecho, sentado. Thor le atrapó los labios. Lo besaba más que nunca, a cada instante, como anticipándose a los besos que le harían falta. Pasaba tan seguido que Hërin y Magni habían empezado a protestar por tales demostraciones de afecto.

"Ada, ¡ya no lo beses!" Lo reprendía Hërin.

"¿Por qué no?" Quiso saber Thor.

"Porque es nuestro; y además cuando lo besas no nos hacen caso" fue su respuesta y Magni asintió con gesto de censura. Pero Modi no iba a quejarse, así que se besaron largo y luego Thor se ocupó de cargarlo.

Decirles a Karnilla y a Hjörtur que Eyvindur se había embarazado accidentalmente había sido poco… diplomático. Por decirlo de una manera elegante. Karnilla se había puesto furiosa, primero con Hagen, luego con Loki cuando supo de dónde provenía la poción fallida, y por último con Thor por haberle permitido a Loki semejante cosa.

"¡Y tú!" Increpó a Loki. "Lo hiciste adrede", Loki iba a defenderse, pero Hagen se metió en ese momento.

"Todos lo sabemos" le dijo a Karnilla y luego se giró hacia Loki, "no tenías ningún derecho".

"Tuve que hacer algo" respondió Loki con mesura, "porque te habías resignado; y eso no es justo".

Todos se calmaron. Hjörtur abrazó a Karnilla y su reina ganó serenidad entre sus brazos. El vino había sido derramado, la canción ya había sido cantada. Restaba ponerse de acuerdo en lo que harían.

Loki le explicó a Karnilla que lo mejor para ella era que Hagen se desposara con Eyvindur. De esa manera dejaría de ser un aspirante al trono y un peligro para su futuro hijo. El hijo de Hagen estaría en la línea de sucesión, pero al ser un elfo era menos probable que los norn lo tuvieran por su favorito. Igualmente tornaba menos peligrosos a los hijos de Héroïque, que irían después de los Karnilla y los de Hagen. Políticamente la situación era ideal.

"Además de que querías estrechar lazos con Svartálfheim, comerciar el draupnir" Loki no mencionó a los esclavos que lo extraían de las minas; "y también darle un ejército a Eyvindur, pues bien, el general de ese ejército será Hagen".

Karnilla se mostró conforme después de ello. Inclusive Hjörtur aprobó la situación. Thor había querido decirle todo a Eyvindur pero los otros cuatro estuvieron en contra. Pensaban que Eyvindur no se quedaría callado y dejaría saber la noticia. Odín y Hanne, que tenían pretendientes esperando respuesta se lo tomarían a mal.

"Quizás digan que Eyvindur lo hizo adrede para desposarse con su favorito, dirán que vino a Nornheim con ese propósito y su honor se verá enturbiado" fueron las palabras de Hjörtur, y Thor estaba aprendiendo que el vanir era muy sensato. Quizás el más sensato de todos ellos.

Fue Hagen quien explicó en qué consistía la prueba llamada tenwë bedûina. Ese improvisado concilio aprobó por unanimidad que era lo que debía hacerse.

Así las cosas, Karnilla convocó a los lores norn que le parecieron más leales. A Sogdiana, Merak y Artabazo. Les dijo que Hagen aspiraría a la mano de su amante. A cambio de su apoyo les prometió favores que Hagen les concedería una vez que su trasero estuviera sentado en el sitio del consorte real svartá. Se hicieron gastos para que Hagen no apareciera como el más pobretón de los pretendientes del rey elfo. Por cierto, el dinero fue aportado en parte por los tres valedores, en parte salió de lo requisado al traidor Phraates; y hubo un préstamo solicitado en secreto por Hjörtur a Hanne. Loki estaba seguro de que Odín se enteraría de esto último pero para cuando el Padre de Todo lo supiera y quisiera indagar la razón de semejante gasto, Hagen ya estaría en Svartálfheim.

Se hicieron preparativos apresurados, dirigidos por una muy emocionada Héroïque y por Ari.

Hjörtur ayudaba a Karnilla presionando a los capataces en las minas de draupnir para reunir una cantidad apropiada del preciado metal lo más de prisa posible. Querían enviar un adelanto precediendo a Hagen; y entregar más como obsequio de buena voluntad.

Hagen presionaba a sus soldados, futuros capitanes de ese ejército prometido a los elfos. Serían su escolta y su brazo armado. Debían ser más disciplinados que ningún guerrero norn, debían comprender lo esencial de la cultura de los elfos pues no necesitaba que insultaran a sus nobles anfitriones.

Y entretanto Loki hacía planes.

.

.

Su Lady Amarië le ayudó a ceñirse la túnica de seda dorada de una sola pieza. Era holgada en los brazos, pero se ajustaba a sus muñecas con una hilera de perlas blancas y en su cintura con una pretina a juego. No tenía puesto el velo en ese momento. Eyvindur se sentó frente al espejo para que Amarië le cepillara el cabello, su ayuda de cámara lo hacía mientras le contaba sobre Belegaer, y algunos rumores de la corte.

–He escuchado algunas cosas sobre Hangatyr –le dijo de pronto.

–¿Cómo cuáles? –Quiso saber Eyvindur.

Allá en Thrúndheim Odín los había presentado y después los había vigilado. Hangatyr le había presumido su linaje, que ascendía hasta el mismísimo dios de la guerra Tyr. Que era capitán de los ulfhednar y había sido nombrado capitán de los einheriar hacia poco. Que no participó en la guerra por problemas personales y que el mismísimo Thor le otorgó el perdón por no pelear por su reino. Que poseía cofres de oro, tierras, castillos y dote. Que el Padre de Todo le había regalado una flota de drakares que él deseaba poner a sus órdenes. Por supuesto, que era primo del capitán Fandral a quien en Svartálfheim recordaban con cariño por haber salvado a la población de Enya.

–Su padre acaba de fallecer y él es su único heredero varón. Tienes tres hermanas. Y está buscándoles marido en Asgard, aunque la más joven ha venido con él, tal vez ella también quiera pescar un elfo.

Y lo más importante de Hangatyr es que había llegado pocos días después de que Eyvindur retornara a su reino, para continuar su cortejo. Arribó con una corte numerosa en la cual se contaba el concejal Ragnheidur.

Habían agasajado a los aesir con un banquete y él había accedido a cenar al lado de Hangatyr por dos noches consecutivas. Pero eso no había sido suficiente. Eyvindur sabía que Hangatyr había almorzado con su madre un par de veces, que se había reunido con Ragnheidur, Vanima y Lord Aldor para hablar de política. Había entrenado con Elemmíre e inclusive le había hecho obsequios a Lady Nenar y a Lady Nienor. Al único que parecía evitar adrede era a Svadilfari. Y la estancia de los ases no parecía sino alargarse.

De hecho, Hangatyr le había pedido reunirse aquel día, y Eyvindur no se podía dar el lujo de desdeñarlo con facilidad a pesar de sus múltiples ocupaciones. Seguramente Odín obtenía informes diarios de lo que sucedía en su palacio y de la relación que ellos dos pudieran mantener.

Amarië continuó hablando.

–Ha traído unos corceles, los cuáles están en los establos reales. Dice el caballerizo que jamás había visto caballos más temperamentales, ya han pegado un par de patadas a los pajes. –A Eyvindur no le interesaban mucho los animales, él casi nunca salía a cabalgar. –Parece que tu novio es de carácter más que serio, muy puntilloso. Ha traído sus propios siervos para que le atiendan y un escudero que le pule la armadura todos los días. Tiene un bardo que le ameniza las cenas, a él y a su pequeño séquito. Por cierto, el Bifrost se abrió en la mañana con un mensajero para él. Todavía no se casa contigo y ya se porta como el señor de Steindor.

Belegaer entró en ese momento para anunciarle que estaba lista su escolta para su salida, tal como la reina Eyriander había dispuesto. Amarië le colocó con cuidado el velo sobre el rostro.

–¿Joyas? –Dijo Amarië, al parecer disfrutaba de engalanar al rey como si estuviera jugando con una muñeca.

–Las perlas que Hangatyr me obsequió –le indicó Eyvindur. A él no le gustaban, pero solía usar las joyas que el pretendiente en cuestión le hubiera dado, para honrar así el obsequio. Era un collar de rodetes, que dio cuatro veces la vuelta a su cuello antes de ajustarse. Se puso en pie, y Amarië le acomodó una capa de pieles sobre los hombros. Eyvindur respiró hondo, lo hizo varias veces, como si se diera valor para afrontar aquella prueba.

.

Hangatyr le había pedido pasear por la ciudad. Así que cuando Eyvindur salió de palacio, pensó que vería a su fiel corcel listo para partir, pero no estaba. Los que si se encontraban eran los cuatro caballos temperamentales que Amarië describió. Eran de color blanco y los cuatro estaban atados juntos en una sola línea. Hangatyr se acercó y le hizo una reverencia marcada.

–Es una cuadriga. En Asgard a veces hacemos carreras con ellas. ¿Me honras? –le pidió. Eyvindur le siguió hasta el carro donde debían subir. Hangatyr se acomodó a su lado con presteza, tomó las riendas de los cuatro caballos, les gritó órdenes a sus animales y de un tirón los hizo avanzar. Por detrás de ellos iba el séquito de elfos que solían acompañar al rey, integrado por Eyriander, Narog, Belegaer y varias damas de la corte, entre las que destacaba Amarië. –Estos animales han sido entrenados para ser veloces e incansables.

Y como si Eyvindur le hubiera dado su venia, con un movimiento del látigo, los caballos echaron a correr como si una sinmara los estuviera persiguiendo. Se alejaron rápidamente de los demás. Los caballos se movían en sincronía bajo las órdenes de Hangatyr y aún en una vuelta giraron con fuerza y estabilidad hasta salir del enrejado de Steindor. Eyvindur se sujetó a la barandilla. El as lo notó porque tomó las riendas con una sola mano y pasó su brazo por detrás de él.

–No dejaría que nada malo te pasara estando en mi compañía –le aseguró. –De haber estado conmigo, no hubiera permitido que Ragnor te secuestrara.

–No hubieras podido detener nada, pues yo elegí acudir a su encuentro.

–Discrepo, pero no puedo demostrarte nada sobre algo que ya sucedió. Pero si me permites, puedo mostrarte mi valía ante un enemigo más cercano. Puedo aniquilar a los muspell que aún invaden tu reino, buscar las colmenas de huldras; y finalmente enfrentar al rey enano. El Padre de Todo me ha dado todo su apoyo, puedo comandar cinco mil ases sin problema alguno y entregarte Svartálfheim. –Hangatyr disminuyó la velocidad de la cuadriga conforme se fueron internando en la ciudad. Los animales cogieron un ritmo a trote. La gente se detuvo a saludarles y dedicarles palabras de devoción a su soberano. Hangatyr respondió a algunas de esas muestras de pleitesía. –Y todo eso lo haría por sólo una palabra tuya, pero también lo haré porque tú me entregarás algo muy valioso.

–Te haré rey –dijo Eyvindur suponiendo a qué se refería.

–Un título es rimbombante y suena bien antes del nombre, pero no. Me refiero a algo más importante para un aesir, un heredero.

El rey elfo sintió de pronto nauseas ante la sola idea.

–Te muestras muy seguro de que te desposaré.

–Lo estoy. Sé que en el pasado se habló de tu compromiso con el elfo oscuro, pero si realmente te fueras a casar con él, ya lo habrías hecho. Y todos sabemos que el vanir no tiene ninguna posibilidad para acceder a tu mano. Además, no parece que gustes de hacerse del rogar ¿O me equivoco?

–No me gusta la adulación –respondió tajante.

–No te estoy adulando –le dijo serio, casi molesto.

–Pero si estás siendo orgulloso.

–¿Y consideras el orgullo un defecto o una virtud?

–Podría obviarlo fácilmente, si no hubieras herido el mío.

Hangatyr suavizó su tono.

–Me disculpo. Estoy dando por hecho tu preferencia hacia mí. El padre de Todo me mostró varios retratos tuyos desde antes de conocernos, y sé de tu reputación de ser hermoso, sabio, ingeniero y dueño del aether. En los nueve reinos te tienen en alta estima. Y eso no es adulación, estoy constatando una verdad. Y por eso es que te encuentro satisfactorio. ¿Qué opinas sobre mí?

–Que eres muy aesir. –Y con esa respuesta Eyvindur se estaba refiriendo a las malas características que los aesir solían poseer: ego y vanidad.

Hangatyr sonrió, mostrando su dentadura perfecta.

–Así es. Soy muy aesir. No encontraras a nadie tan aesir como yo, salvo por el príncipe Thor, por supuesto.

–Pienso que te crees irresistible.

–¿Quieres resistirte a mí? El rey Odín dice que todo impulso de sentimiento debe estar dirigido por la razón, y la mía me dice que tú y yo juntos, podemos hacer grandes cosas. Sólo hace falta que tú también lo entiendas así. Tú eres un político hábil y yo un excelente guerrero. Es una combinación benéfica para cualquier reino, e igualmente estoy dispuesto a aprender, no sólo el lenguaje sino tus tradiciones y tu política.

–Veo que en verdad estas dispuesto a asumir el papel de consorte real.

–Lo estoy, soy el hombre más adecuado para asumir la posición y además me he quedado prendado de ti. –Eyvindur miró de reojo a Hangatyr. Una declaración apasionada dicha sin ninguna pasión. –Te vi sólo un instante sin tu velo, mientras hablabas con el rey Odín; y desde entonces no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Los caballos se detuvieron. Se habían detenido ante la construcción del templo a Naira Anar e Isil. Hangatyr descendió y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a bajar. Le dio las riendas a su escudero aesir, que Eyvindur no logró recordar si estaba en el séquito o quizás es que ya estuviera ahí de antemano. Los demás aún no les alcanzaban y el rey se preguntó si Hangatyr lo había hecho adrede.

–Está construcción se puede apreciar desde mis alcobas en Steindor. Lord Aldor me comentó que aún no está terminado pero que será el templo de sus diosas, y que el anexo es una casa de curación y a la vez un refugio. ¿Podemos verlo por dentro?

El templo estaba construido mediante grandes sillares de piedra caliza, con imponentes columnas con basas, capiteles y otros elementos pétreos. La cúpula central descansaba sobre dos grandes medias cúpulas, una en la cabecera hacia el este y la otra al lado opuesto, al oeste. Y esas dos medias cúpulas descansaban sobre otras dos más pequeñas. De esa manera se configuraba una concepción ovalada, se reforzaba el sentido de centralización dadas las dimensiones que alcanzaban las cúpulas y el efecto de la luz era impresionante.

Hangatyr alzó la mirada para embeberse con la luz. A veces parecía increíble que las columnas, tan delgadas, que parecían mallörn, pudieran sostener el peso. Svadilfari había creado con ellas el efecto de un bosque. Y para no oscurecer la parte de las bóvedas, entre las columnas había tragaluces hiperboloides construidos con baldosas doradas y verdes, por donde entraba la luz solar.

Era en verdad hermoso, y eso que aún no estaba terminado. Por dentro estaba lleno de andamios, polvo y trabajadores.

El as lo tomó del brazo y avanzaron juntos. Los elfos que trabajaban ahí reverenciaron a su rey para después seguir con sus trabajos, aunque de tanto en tanto, les lanzaron miradas.

.

–El rey se encuentra aquí –le susurró uno de sus trabajadores a Svadilfari. Éste estaba supervisando el trabajo en el atrio. Estaban ensamblando las estatuas de las diosas, que eran iguales a las que Vanima diseñó en Asgard para la academia de magia. No tenía ni idea de que Eyvindur iría al templo.

Fue en búsqueda de su rey. Aminoró su paso al ver que no se encontraba a solas. Estaba al lado de su nuevo pretendiente.

–Mi rey –lo saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza, al que Eyvindur correspondió de la misma manera. –Lord Hangatyr.

–Lord Svadilfari –le dijo también. –Le pedí a Eyvindur visitar el templo, pues llamó fuertemente mi atención desde el palacio. Ya había visto tu trabajo en Asgard. La academia de hechicería tenía cierto encanto, pero debo decir que este edificio es sublime. –Svadilfari no se esperaba un halago de su parte, así que lo agradeció; aunque no le gustó en lo más mínimo la manera en cómo tuteó a su rey. –¿Cómo es que has logrado esta estabilidad en el techo?

–Con las columnas de doble giro, están formadas por dos columnas helicoidales. Podrá ver que cada columna tiene como base una estrella, que a medida que crece, va a girando hacia la derecha y a la izquierda, creando así un circulo.

–Svadilfari es un geométrico, lo que significa que es sintético –dijo Eyvindur y se adivinó una sonrisa en su tono.

–¿Y es aquí donde se realizan las ceremonias más importantes?

–No. Éste sitio es para oraciones personales o para el día de otoño. Nuestras ceremonias se hacían en el bosque de los mallörn, bajo las estrellas. Pero nosotros no tenemos bosques. Todos se quemaron en la guerra –murmuró Eyvindur, lo hizo con pesar. –Por eso Svadilfari ha construido este santuario.

–Tal vez debamos desposarnos aquí. Y siendo así, tienes que terminar esta bella construcción cuanto antes –le dijo Hangatyr a Svadilfari.

Eyvindur pareció obviar el comentario y avanzó, pero de inmediato el aesir le siguió. La mano de Hangatyr rozó el manto de piel que cubría a su rey, sin llegar realmente a tocarlo. Svadilfari los siguió de inmediato. Empezó a molestarle la presencia de Hangatyr. Se detuvieron ante el atrio. Las estatuas eran de mármol rosa. Ahí ya estaba Isil con su velo en el rostro; y su gemela Naira Anar que aún no tenía la parte superior del cuerpo. Medían al menos cinco metros. El piso estaba lleno del polvo que Svadilfari siempre solía llevar impregnado en sus ropas.

–He diseñado el templo para que desde este punto puedas dominarlo –le explicó a su rey. Eyvindur se acomodó justo donde le indicó y le dio la espalda a las diosas. –Si haces uso de tu seidh de luz, ésta se reflejará en las baldosas y el sitio se iluminará.

–No sabía de ello.

–Quería sorprenderte –dijo Svadilfari. Eyvindur levantó las manos haciendo uso de su seidh. Tal como Svadilfari aseguró, el sitio se fue iluminando paulatinamente. Los elfos dejaron de trabajar para mirarlo absortos. Eyvindur se iluminó como una estrella irradiando luz que fue abarcando el templo poco a poco, como un amanecer. Hangatyr también pareció sorprendido, y Svadilfari recordó que los ases no estaban acostumbrados a la magia.

Al otro lado del templo la comitiva con la reina Eyriander había llegado por fin, sus voces eran audibles.

Eyvindur dejó el estrado y su magia cesó, pero no se reunió con sus acompañantes sino que tomó una puerta lateral, la que daba a los jardines. A pesar de no tener mallörn, Svadilfari había trazado unos jardines simétricos en el exterior. Aún no estaban terminados, las plantas apenas habían empezado a trasplantarse y los árboles a moverse con sumo cuidado. Esa zona era un completo caos, Svadilfari iba a disculparse por ello, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

–Tal vez podamos hallar un mallörn –susurró Eyvindur pero Svadilfari lo escuchó. Sabía que en Svartálfheim era tradición plantar un árbol cuando nacía un pequeño elfo. Los elfos oscuros no tenían esa tradición porque no tenían tierra donde plantar. Una vez Amarië le dijo que no se era realmente elfo, sino habías visto al rey en la festividad de la diosa, en medio del bosque y entonando una melodía. Svadilfari aún no había podido presenciarlo, pero ardía en deseos de hacerlo.

Iba a decirle algo al respecto cuando Hangatyr se adelantó y le tomó por los hombros.

–¿Te molesta tu abrigo? –Su rey le permitió que lo deslizara por sus brazos hasta zafarlo.

Hangatyr lo tuvo en el brazo un instante, pero cuando el rey recorrió el camino empedrado hacia la salida del templo, se lo entregó a él. Svadilfari lo sostuvo. El aesir alcanzó pronto a Eyvindur pero Svadilfari se quedó parado donde estaba. No le molestaba la actitud de Hangatyr, estaba acostumbrado a los tratos rudos por parte de los aesir, ni tampoco estaba celoso porque estuviera cortejando a Eyvindur; lo que le molestaba era que su rey no le pusiera un alto. Significaba que era real el que pudieran casarse, significaba que Eyvindur lo estaba considerando.

.

Fue en búsqueda de su rey pero en sus alcobas sólo encontró a Amarië en la pequeña sala. Estaba rodeado de pajes y de múltiples paquetes; de los cuáles sobresalían suaves telas, rollos de sedas y brocados. El catamita tenía entre las manos una túnica celeste que en la parte baja parecía tener plumas de aves del mismo tono. Eran de tela pero la ilusión era magnifica.

–Amarië, ¿qué haces?

–Superviso las nuevas prendas del rey –le comentó como tal cosa. Le pasó la prenda a uno de los pajes, quien la volvió a doblar con sumo cuidado para envolverla en un papel especial. Amarië sacó otra. Esta era una túnica de un tono vino, tan larga que requirió ayuda para desplegarla por completo. Parecía una pieza tiesa y ajustada, con detalles dorados.

–Eyvindur no se pondrá eso.

Amarië estalló en risas.

–¿Por qué? ¿Tú se lo prohíbes?

–No, porque no es como sus prendas usuales.

Amarië le dio su aprobación a la túnica, dos pajes se pusieron a doblarla. Amarië dejó esa prenda de lado y sacó en cambio una prenda azul marino, una que dejaría al descubierto el cuello de Eyvindur. Mucha más piel de la que se le solía ver.

–Eyvindur desperdicia su belleza. Porque a pesar de ella, no tiene estilo –le dijo Amarië, colocando la túnica contra su propio cuerpo. –Y yo me he cansado de verlo vestido de blanco todo el tiempo, sí, entiendo que es puro y un dios; pero se viste siempre igual. –Amarië estaba muy concentrado haciendo lo que hacía. Pronto tenía otra túnica negra pero bañada en polvo de oro; y luego una prenda blanca que llevaba consigo una capa con flores, que arrastraría por varios metros detrás de su rey. A Svad le gustó más que las anteriores. –Además él no se interesa en otras cosas y siempre me deja vestirle como yo quiero.

–No es una muñeca.

–Las mañanas son mi parte favorita del día. Yo lo despierto, le acerco el agua para sus abluciones. Le quito la ropa que usa para dormir, lo visto, lo peino, lo perfumo y lo enjoyo. Él se pierde en sus pensamientos mientras yo hago todo eso. –Le cotilleó lleno de emoción. –Mira esta. –Y extendió una túnica color marfil con mangas amplias y faldón circular, con un brocado de estrellas. –Esta la usara en su boda, al menos en parte de la ceremonia, es hermosa. –Amarië se perdió mirando la prenda y Svad se preguntó de dónde sacaba Amarië esa ropa, y si acaso estaba autorizado para comprar todas esas piezas.

–¿Dónde está él?

–En una reunión con Lady Nenar y Vanima –le respondió.

Svadilfari se sentó para esperar por su rey. Amarië continuó revisando la ropa con ayuda de los pajes. Había telas grises con bordados de perlas. Capas de seda o de piel. Mantones con brocados. Tocados con joyería. Brazaletes y collares. Amarië a veces se probaba los últimos; desairó muy pocas piezas con gestos tan desdeñosos que sólo podría haberlos aprendido de su rey. De tanto en tanto le lanzaba miradas evaluadoras a Svadilfari. Cuando terminó con su labor, se notaba que estaba muy feliz realizándola, despidió a los pajes, indicándoles cuáles prendas debían lavarse o almidonarse antes de ser usadas, cuáles debían ser perfumadas expresamente y cuáles habría que embalar hasta que hubiera un clima más propicio para que el rey las luciera. Únicamente se quedaron con cinco túnicas, colgadas en sus perchas, pues Amarië aún no decidía cual debía usar su rey al día siguiente.

–Tal vez tú también necesitas que te ayude, siempre estás igual. –Le soltó a Svadilfari, sentándose a su lado y contemplándolo con una mano apoyada en la barbilla.

–Yo estoy bien como estoy –replicó Svadilfari en el acto.

En eso las puertas de la habitación se abrieron. Svadilfari se puso en pie para recibir a su rey, pero no era él, sino Hangatyr.

–Busco al rey –les dijo a ambos, esperando que alguno de ellos le diera pronta respuesta.

–Se encuentra en su despacho trabajando –le respondió Svadilfari. Y conociéndolo como lo conocía, seguramente tardaría mucho en volver.

–Sólo quería pedirle unos minutos a solas antes de nuestro almuerzo el día de mañana. Mi tiempo en este reino se termina –dijo el aesir que parecía hablar consigo mismo y no con ellos. Hizo el ademán de irse pero entonces reparó en la ropa que Amarië tenía cerca. –Esa túnica negra con oro –se la señaló –me recuerda al emblema de Asgard. Que el rey la use mañana, será muy apropiado –le ordenó a Amarië, tras lo cual se marchó.

El catamita tomó la túnica y la apartó de las demás.

–¿Le vas a obedecer? –Svadilfari estaba estupefacto.

–Si te molesta, dime cuál debe usar mañana y esa será la que le ponga. Así cuando Hangatyr venga a preguntarme por qué no lo vestí como él me dijo, yo diré: El príncipe Svadilfari dijo que no, y como su primer pretendiente tiene preferencia… –y Amarië espero a que Svadilfari hiciera la elección.

–Pregúntale a Eyvindur, no a mí.

–A él no le importa.

Pero Svadilfari no podía decidir eso. Se sintió muy incómodo por tener que hacerlo. Se despidió de Amarië diciendo que ya vería a Eyvindur al día siguiente y se marchó a sus propias alcobas muy frustrado.

.

Pero su estado de humor no mejoro al día siguiente. Se encontró a Eydís temprano en la mañana y éste le informó que el rey estaba almorzando con su pretendiente, Lord Aldor y Lord Ragnheidur. Que era una reunión a puerta cerrada. Tendría que esperar. Quiso ver a Vanima pero supuso que si se quejaba del aesir, ella lo presionaría para que aceptara el compromiso con Eyvindur. Mejor salió a la ciudad. Fue a supervisar las construcciones del templo y el observatorio. Y después al volver leyó las misivas de Tulk respecto a Dor–En–Ernil.

Fue a buscar a su rey por la tarde.

Lo halló en su despacho privado. Amarië le acercó una bandeja de postres mientras Eydís le pasaba papeles que requerían su firma. Pero lo que le dejó quieto en su sitio, irritado, fue ver que tenía puesta la túnica negra y oro. Cuando el catamita pasó a su lado, no pudo evitar mirarlo enfadado.

–¿Qué? –Le preguntó Amarië en voz baja –si quieres que cambien las cosas, debes actuar. No puedes quedarte callado.

El rey alzó el rostro y reparó en él.

–Svadilfari, bienvenido, estaba a punto de convocarte a mi lado –le dijo. Tenía una mesa anexa donde tenía otros papeles. Eyvindur fue hacia ella mientras Eydís salía. –Hjörtur me ha mandado una misiva, tienen el primer cargamento de draupnir, podemos enviar a nuestra flota. Necesitamos un capitán experimentado y confiable que verifique la transacción por nosotros. ¿Ya tienes al ingeniero que asesorará a los norn en la construcción de su flota?

–Tengo a alguien en mente –dijo Svadilfari.

Eyvindur le mostró la misiva. Enviarían una flota de veinte drakares para empezar, la gran mayoría de ellos serían elfos oscuros y aunque Ragnor ya no existía, no olvidaban que un drakar de su flota había escapado al espacio. Con la flota comercial también irían guerreros macar.

–Vanima está trabajando en las embajadas que pondremos en los puertos de Nornheim, Vanaheim y Alfheim. Ella viajará a los tres reinos para hablar con los reyes, y procurar un edificio para tal gestión. Tenemos además los nombres de varios candidatos, tal vez quieras elegir a los que serán los embajadores.

Svadilfari iba a decir que Vanima podía elegirlos pero entonces recordó lo que Amarië acababa de decirle.

–Sí, quiero elegirlos. –Aceptó. Tomó el pergamino y les echó un vistazo.

Eyvindur inhaló hondo y se quitó el velo sin dudar.

–Hálfdan, el primo de Hrafn, me envió obsequios a través de su embajador. Me halagó con este vino afrutado y me ha enviado un cocinero vanir que me ha preparado toda clase postres, alguien le debió de haber comentado a Hanne que me gustan los dulces. –Era lo que Amarië había estado disponiendo. La botella de vino contenía una pera entera a pesar de que era imposible que cupiera por la boca estrecha de vidrio. Eyvindur la agitó un poco y sonrió por tan ingenioso licor. –Hálfdan, ya me había hablado de este vino, cuelgan estas botellas en los árboles e introducen la pera dentro cuando aún es un retoño pequeño, la pera crece dentro de la botella y llegado el momento la cosechan y le agregan el vino. –Eyvindur le hizo una señal a Amarië quien descorchó el vino y les sirvió a ambos. El vino tenía un sabor afrutado y era bastante dulce. La bandeja estaba llena de pastelillos, bizcochos, hojaldres, fruta picada con hielo, panacota, mermeladas de frutas. Eyvindur aún no los probaba y parecía indeciso respecto a cuál tomar. –Pienso seriamente en casarme con el vanir, así al menos mis tardes serán dulces. –Svadilfari compuso un rostro que hizo a Eyvindur reír. –Sólo bromeo, lo rechazaré pero igualmente me quedaré con su cocinero. –Eyvindur se terminó el vino y Amarië le sirvió más.

Su secretario entró en ese momento.

–Su alteza, Lord Hangatyr pregunta si podrán verse esta tarde.

Svadilfari se terminó su copa de vino pensando que tendría que retirarse para darle paso al aesir.

–Ahora estoy ocupado en una reunión con Svadilfari, no puedo atenderlo. –Eydís no necesito más, salió nuevamente cerrando la puerta. –En la mañana hemos almorzado juntos y he tenido que ponerle en su lugar, se ha tomado demasiadas confianzas conmigo. Me ha estado tuteando y buscando tocarme sin que yo le dé alicientes para ello. –Svadilfari volvió a servirse más vino. –Se ha disculpado con mucha ceremonia pero también me ha dicho algo sobre Hagen.

–¿Lo ha mencionado? –Svadilfari no pensó que alguien se atreviera a hacerlo.

–Sí. Lo ha hecho mientras Lord Ragnheidur y mi maestro estaban hablando sobre política. Me ha dicho: Sé que tuviste un amante norn, pero eso no me importa ni te disminuye a mis ojos, pues sé que cuando nos deposemos jamás volverás a verlo. Pronto lo más importante para ti serán nuestros hijos, yo y nuestro reino. –Eyvindur apuró su copa de vino. –Le he preguntado si será en ese orden de importancia.

–¿Y te ha respondido?

–Ha mencionado que desea tres vástagos. Al parecer nadie le ha dicho que los elfos rara vez tenemos más de uno. A mí me gustaría tener dos herederos, para que se hagan compañía uno al otro. Yo siempre carecí de amistades de mi misma edad. –A Svadilfari le sorprendió aquella confesión. Sus padres tampoco tuvieron un segundo hijo, pero en el drakar en el que vivían había otros niños que le hicieron compañía. –Me ha dejado en claro que no permitirá que me acerque a Hagen, y es una pena, porque justo he pensado que le seré infiel de inmediato.

Svadilfari tenía entendido que Hagen y Eyvindur continuarían siendo amantes, así que no le sorprendió aquella declaración, pero aun así su rey lucía desdichado.

–Mi maestro y yo hemos hablado. Los aesir se marchan mañana. Te iba a convocar, no para hablar sobre los drakares, sino porque quería que lo supieras primero que nadie y de mi propia boca: Aceptaré comprometerme con Hangatyr dentro de un mes. No se lo diré a Hangatyr todavía, no deseamos que la decisión se esparza por Asgard antes de saberse aquí, en mi reino.

Svadilfari se horrorizó.

–Me parece que Hangatyr te agobia, ¿aun así te vas a deposar con él? –Preguntó con cuidado.

–Por el bien de mi pueblo, sí.

–¿Qué ha ofrecido Odín para haberte convencido? Antes era su ayuda para aprender a Ragnor, pero él ya no es un problema.

–La oferta de la flota sigue en pie. También dará guerreros suficientes como para expulsar a los muspell de Enya. Obstruirá la economía de Haryon para impedirle concebir siquiera la idea de iniciarnos una guerra. Con el dinero que él me dará podremos acabar de reconstruir Barad Eithel y restituir los caminos. Y lo más importante, es que no tendré que devolver ese oro, pasará a formar parte de nuestras arcas de manera permanente.

–¿Eso no modifica los acuerdos que firmaste con Karnilla?

–No en la parte del draupnir, tal vez tengamos que negociar nuevamente sobre sus guerreros. De todos modos, me pareció que a Karnilla no le agradaba tanto la idea de ceder a su gente.

Svadilfari sintió que se desinflaba.

–Ahora pienso que te estamos vendiendo al mejor postor.

–Siempre he sabido que me iba a casar con quien fuera más conveniente, no con quien yo quisiera.

–¿Y Hagen? –Le preguntó.

Los ojos de Eyvindur se tornaron en cristalinos por un momento, pero éste pestañeó y mantuvo el control de sí mismo.

–Una vez me dijiste: "Imagínate sentir que traicionas a Hagen todos los días". Tenías razón, así es como me siento.

Eydís hizo nuevamente otra aparición.

–Lord Aldor y los istyar le esperan en la sala de las cien chimeneas –le recordó.

Eyvindur dejó el vino a un lado y volvió a acomodarse el velo para poder salir de su despacho. Él rey se marchó, pero no le pidió a Svadilfari que hiciera lo mismo, éste se sirvió un poco más de vino y cogió un pastelillo. Eyvindur no se había comido ninguno.

.

Svadilfari trabajaba arduamente. Dedicaba sus mañanas a la construcción y sus tardes a la política. Se dejaba caer en las estancias de Vanima y la escuchaba; le ayudaba a decidir algunos pormenores pero en su mayor medida la dejaba gobernar en su nombre.

Estaba agotado. Los ases se habían marchado esa mañana pero él no estuvo en la ceremonia con que los despidieron; pasó el día en el templo a medio construir trabajando como si no hubiera un mañana. Así que esa tarde se quedó dormido mientras esperaba por Vanima. Se despertó con el sonido de tintineo de porcelana. Ella estaba sirviéndoles té.

–Lo lamento, no deseaba despertarte todavía –le dijo ella.

Svadilfari no replicó, tomó la taza que ella le tendía rozándole la piel. Vanima dejó su bebida aparte y le agarró una mano a Svad.

Tenía manos grandes y encallecidas, con los nudillos rojizos y las uñas sucias. Se sentían como lija contra la suave piel blanca de Vanima.

Ella lo soltó. Svad se percató de que Vanima llevaba el cabello más largo, tenía una figura esbelta pero no famélica como antes; pero había algunas arrugas en la comisura de los ojos. Eran elfos oscuros y aunque Isil los bendijo con belleza igual que a sus hermanos de luz, no solía durarles demasiado; sus vidas eran muy duras.

–¿Qué miras tan fijamente príncipe? –Le preguntó Vanima.

–Nada –él volvió los ojos hacía su té, se lo bebió de a poco.

–Sé que no soy una belleza resplandeciente, solía cuidar mucho de mi piel y de mi cabello, porque los necesitaba para ganarme la vida. Amarië podrá decirte que a una prostituta fea le regatean el pago y a menudo la tratan peor.

–Vanima, no tienes que hablar de esos tiempos si no quieres.

–Ahora vivo en paz y soy nada más y nada menos que la Aranmaitë de Eyvindur y tuya, dejó de tener sentido ser tan cuidadosa con mi aspecto. –Vanima se palpó la piel de las manos. –Somos elfos oscuros –como si eso zanjara el asunto.

–Han sido años pesarosos. La guerra con Muspellheim, ser parias, los ataques de Telenma, los piratas norn. Pero las cosas van a mejor. –Svadilfari lo dijo tratando de convencerse de ello.

–Somos más –replicó Vanima, –eso ya es algo. Nuestros pueblos empiezan a crecer en Svartálfheim y aunque ha habido rencillas, nadie ha muerto. Al sur, a medio día de camino de Barad Eithel, un grupo de los nuestros encontró pozos de agua en un sistema cavernoso. Se han ido a vivir allí, apartados de todos, labrando la roca para morar entre sus entrañas. No quieren ir al espacio, tampoco a la ciudad de Nulka. Dijeron que honraran al rey, pero no quieren inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos.

Svadilfari sintió pesar. ¿Iban a esconderse? ¿Después de todo lo que habían luchado?

–¿Crees que deba ir allá a hablar con ellos?

–Déjalos que lo hagan. No dañan a nadie y no podemos obligar a todos los elfos a aceptar fundirse en una sola raza.

–¿Cuántos hay en el espacio?

–No lo sé, es fácil perderles la pista, tengo censados veinte mil. Pero hay algo positivo –Vanima se sentó junto a él, –fondean en Barad Eithiel y en Dor–En–Ernil. Los consideran sitios seguros para reabastecerse y comerciar. Antes no teníamos una cosa así. Alégrate.

Svadilfari asintió pero no se alegró.

–Eyvindur se casará con Hangatyr. –La boca de Vanima se convirtió en una línea tensa. Si Hangatyr se convertía en rey, era probable que perjudicara a los elfos oscuros. No les tenía mucha estima, los consideraba siervos, como ya había demostrado en el trato que les prodigaba a Svad, a Vanima, a Amarië y a Narog.

–No lo dejes, acepta ser el consorte real. Sacrifícate por nosotros. –Svadilfari miró de nuevo a Vanima. Ella era en muchos sentidos la encarnación de su raza. Le había seguido desde Asgard arrojándose al peligro de la guerra. Había confiado en él ciegamente; Svad estaba seguro de que no habría logrado el acuerdo de paz entre elfos oscuros y elfos de luz sin su intervención. ¿Podía ganar la mano de Eyvindur por ella?

–Sí –le dijo a Vanima.

.

Su proyección astral atravesó mundos enteros y se manifestó en Nornheim. Había enviado un mensajero urgente a Loki para pedirle un espacio dentro de la barrera que cubría Thrúndheim y también para solicitarle que citara ahí a su interlocutor.

Era mediodía. Svadilfari estaba en un descanso de su labor en el templo de las diosas. En Nornheim Hagen entró en la habitación que Loki les había cedido para parlamentar. Era un sencillo patio con una fuente.

–Te oigo –le dijo Hagen. Llevaba el torso al descubierto y una espada de práctica al cinto.

–Hagen, debes saber una cosa. Eyvindur ha decidido aceptar al as como consorte.

–Mierda –dijo Hagen, muy elocuentemente.

–Lo anunciarán en un mes. ¿Harás algo al respecto? –Svadilfari le hablaba con la prisa de quien ha tomado una resolución y sólo necesitaba una palabra para llevarla a cabo. –Porque si permanecerás en la penumbra como hasta ahora, si no piensas intervenir en forma alguna; yo sí lo haré. Pero no quería tomar iniciativas que hicieran infeliz a Eyvindur.

–¿Qué me estás diciendo? Le pedirás que se case contigo para hacer a un lado a Hangatyr.

–Sí, pero sólo si tu prometes permanecer al margen.

–Qué egoísta, no pensé que lo quisieras para ti solo.

–No es un botín a repartir Hagen. Pero, si voy a casarme con él preferiría saberlo fiel a mí. Conozco sus sentimientos por ti, por eso te lo consulto antes de meternos en un berenjenal a los tres.

–Yo tampoco lo compartiría si fuera mi consorte. No temas Svadilfari, mañana tendrás noticias mías en el reino.

–¿Harás algo entonces?

–Sí. –Svadilfari respiró aliviado, el muy simple. Pero luego pareció acordarse de algo.

–Tu plazo acaba en dos semanas, si para entonces no te haz movido yo lo haré y te pediré que en tal situación te hagas a un lado.

–¿No confías en mí? Estaba por decirte que eras un buen amigo, por tu preocupación y por ponerme sobre aviso, pero lo acabo de reconsiderar.

–Es que mucho depende del consorte real, perdona que no pueda desperdiciar tiempo. No conoces a este Hangatyr, es una cosa seria.

–Yo también lo soy.

.

.

Esa mañana un mensajero norn se presentó en la corte élfica. Arribó a través de un portal con un correo en el que solicitaba que recibieran a su príncipe Hagen en Steindor. El rey aceptó, y sus elfos secundaron su decisión, pues se consideraban excelentes anfitriones; y además empezaron a hacer preparativos para recibirlo. Las intenciones del príncipe norn no fueron esclarecidas, pero el carácter oficial de su visita quedó bien asentado.

El pueblo de Steindor pronto se enteró del día de su llegada.

Con ayuda de Vanima, Eyriander dispuso de todo. El mensajero había dicho que acudían cincuenta capitanes del ejército, y cuatro jefes de clanes: El de los zorros de Vantaa, uno por los ánsares de Reikiavik, otro por las serpientes de Rovaniemi, y Loki de los gigantes de Thrúndheim, el único al que Eyriander conocía de antemano. Además, llevaba un séquito numeroso que contaba con sirvientes, mujeres y un par de caballerizos. Ellos no serían acogidos en palacio, pero pernoctarían en la ciudad. La reina madre dispuso otorgarle a Hagen y su corte, las estancias del lado oeste, o sea las que estaban contrarias a las del rey. Así lo habían hecho con Hálfdan de Vanaheim y con Hangatyr de los ases, y así lo harían con él.

Su amado, Lord Aldor, no había dejado de preguntarse a qué acudía Hagen y se mostraba irritable.

–Este muchacho, es tan impulsivo como necio, espero que no cause un problema diplomático –le dijo aquella mañana durante el desayuno. –Yo me quedaré al lado de Eyvindur para llamarlo a la razón, lo que menos deseamos es que ahora que ha accedido a comprometerse, olvide todo ante la visión de su amante.

La mañana de la llegada de Hagen, Eyriander había visto a su hijo. Eyvindur no había dicho nada desde que aceptó la invitación de su amado, y con el velo, era aún más difícil saber lo que pensaba o sentía.

Eyriander también se sentía nerviosa pero no porqué le preocupara un incidente entre reinos. Vanima le había dicho que por las calles se rumoraba sobre la presencia de Hagen: Algunos decían que acudía para cumplir su palabra de proteger al reino, y que él expulsaría a los muspell de Enya con su fuerza, pues no había mejor hombre para tal tarea. Otros que iba a retar a Haryon en un duelo personal, y lo haría suplicar perdón a su rey de rodillas. Y algunas elfas habían recordado de pronto que él era el svartá más guapo del reino. Unos pocos aseguraban que acudía a impedir que su amado rey se deposara con alguien que no fuera él.

Fuera lo que fuera, Eyriander sabía que no servía de nada especular. Ella compuso su mejor rostro cuando salió de palacio, en compañía de su comitiva, para recibirlo. Belegaer era el portaestandarte que mostraba la serpiente coronada de estrellas. Elemmíre, Vanima y Lord Nénime le acompañaron.

Cuando arribaron al linde de la ciudad, encontraron al séquito de Hagen.

Eyriander no sabía que esperar, pero definitivamente no había imaginado lo que vio.

Ahí estaban los cincuenta capitanes que el mensajero norn anunció desde antes. Eran hombres y mujeres de piel morena y aspecto feroz, que llevaban toda suerte de armas: hachas, lanzas, látigos y puñales. En su piel llevaban pintados sus escudos de armas.

–Cualquiera diría que vienen a asaltar la ciudad –dijo Elemmíre en élfico, y sólo para ellos.

Hagen se adelantó a los demás. Montaba un magnifico caballo negro de estampa vanir. Y su aspecto le fue irreconocible a la reina madre. Su piel era mucho más morena que antes, y lucía su barba acicalada. Tenía una capa negra que se sujetaba en uno de sus hombros, pantalones del mismo tono y botas. Cuando se acercó más para saludarla, la capa se abrió dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo. Él también portaba pintura de guerra en el pecho, un dragón negro con las alas extendidas.

–Mae Govanem, príncipe Hagen –lo saludó la reina madre.

–Reina madre, me alegra verla nuevamente –le saludó él, con una formalidad impropia. –Quiero presentarle a mi séquito. El príncipe Loki de Jötunheim, del clan de los gigantes de Thrúndheim, que es nuestro huésped en Nornheim y ha querido acompañarme, y sus dos hijos Magni y Hërin. –Eyriander los recordaba a los tres. Loki al menos si iba más vestido al igual que Hërin y Magni, portaba su ropas verdes y doradas. Sus niños llevaban capas e iban montados en sus propios ponys. –Éste es Merak, de las serpientes de Rovaniemi y Sogdiana, de los ánsares de Reikiavik. Mi discípulo, Agneir de los zorros de Vantaa. –Merak y Agneir seguían el mismo estilo de ropa que Hagen, con los emblemas de sus clanes en su cuerpo; y Sogdiana llevaba un vestido que se ataba en su cuello pero que dejaba sus brazos y una de sus piernas descubiertas. Era una mujer brava sin duda alguna, como señalaba el puñal atado a su cintura.

Eyriander tembló ligeramente ante aquella comitiva.

–Mi hijo, el rey, aguarda su llegada en palacio –les dijo mientras daba media vuelta a su montura para que la siguieran.

.

El rey aguardaba en las escaleras de su palacio junto con el resto de la corte. El más cercano a él era Lord Aldor, y a su izquierda tenía a Svadilfari, Lady Nienor y Lady Nenar. Lo seguían los capitanes de su ejército y los istyar. Amarië le lanzó una mirada. Eyvindur se mantenía como una estatua en su sitio. Aquella mañana lo había ayudado a bañarse, le lavó el cabello con esmero para darle brillo, le exfolió el cuerpo y lo había perfumado; anticipándose a que Hagen lo visitara aquella noche. Y luego lo vistió con la túnica azul marino que dejaba su cuello al descubierto, el cual no se veía a causa del velo; los bordes de su vestimenta tenían incrustados pequeños diamantes y arrastraba por el suelo de mármol. Le había ceñido la túnica a la cintura con precisión para presumir su delgada figura.

Varios guardias de palacio recordaban a Hagen, pues él los había entrenado. Durante el desayuno en el comedor de la guardia habían rememorado lo fuerte que era, recordaron las hordas de Lord Herryk que había vencido en el sur y cómo había salvado a su rey del agujero negro que engulló a Magog. Se contaron historias acerca de su generosidad con el vino y su habilidad con la espada.

Pero en ese momento, los elfos estaban silenciosos esperando su entrada.

Una música como no se había oído antes en las calles de Steindor, sonaba cual heraldo, captando la atención de la corte que aguardaba.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Lord Aldor.

–Parece una canción –señaló Amarië.

Eran voces a coro. Un guardia se apersonó, agitado, parecía que había corrido desde la entrada de la ciudad. Le hizo una reverencia al rey pero le dio su reporte a Lord Aldor.

–Son los norn. No hay ciudadano de Steindor que no esté mirando el desfile. Avanzan tocando tambores de guerra, entonando un himno.

El guardia calló pues era fútil que continuara con su descripción. Los norn llegaban hasta ellos; habían sacado sus armas y las blandían con pericia delante de ellos, como si fuera necesario para pregonar la fuerza y honor de su príncipe. Varias bailarinas danzaban por delante de ellos, agitaban velos alrededor de sus cuerpos mientras improvisaban piruetas. También había otros siervos que portaban bandejas, las sostenían sobre sus cabezas y el metal, draupnir, destellaba bajo el sol. La comitiva norn era cerrada por dos hombretones de aspecto feroz, pero no tanto como el león que conducían mediante cadenas, un macho joven que rugía a la multitud.

La comitiva se detuvo frente a palacio. Hagen bajó de su caballo, le tendió el brazo a la reina madre y la escoltó hacia el rey. Lo seguían Elemmíre, Vanima; y sus nobles norn. Eso incluía a Loki, y a sus dos pequeños hijos.

–Mellon nin –saludó Eyvindur a Hagen. Eyriander se soltó para ocupar su sitio a la diestra de su hijo.

–Mellon nin –respondió a su vez Hagen, e hincó una rodilla ante Eyvindur, le alcanzó una mano y le besó la muñeca.

A la sala de audiencias entraron los cincuenta guerreros junto con sus líderes de clanes, pero los demás debieron aguardar fuera de palacio. Eyvindur tomó sitio en su trono, con Lord Aldor a su derecha y Vanima a su izquierda. Hagen estaba al frente de sus hombres, y se dirigió a la corte en élfico.

–He venido a honrar el pacto que hiciste con mi hermana la reina Karnilla de Nornheim. Los que ves aquí son los cincuenta capitanes que comandarán a los hombres que serán entrenados en el arte de la guerra, tus guerreros. Cada uno de ellos comandará de cien a quinientos hombres y responderán ante el general a quien tu designes. –Con un movimiento amplio de su mano, los señaló. –Provienen de los tres clanes más leales a la familia norn. Sus habilidades no tienen igual.

–Agradecemos los guerreros que nos presentas, darán fuerza a nuestra raza en conflictos venideros. –Quien habló en nombre del rey fue Vanima. –No olvidamos que Nornheim es nuestro amigo. Le honramos príncipe Hagen, y su visita no podría sino llenarnos de felicidad. Nuestro soberano los convida a cenar con nosotros, trataremos los pormenores de los tratados que nos unen.

Hagen asintió, y tomó aire.

–No vine sólo a presentarlos –era algo esperable, ningún príncipe se molestaría en viajar tan lejos para honrar un tratado que el concejo de cada reino podía resolver. –Me siguieron para mostrar la gloria de mi reino y lo que el hermoso pueblo podría ganar cuando su rey y yo nos desposemos. –Los murmullos inundaron la sala, Hagen alzó la voz para hacerse oír por encima de ellos. –He venido a pedir la mano de Eyvindur.

Vanima no supo que responder a eso. Los otros dos pretendientes habían anunciado sus intenciones desde antes de arribar al reino. Lord Aldor avanzó y la sala guardó silencio. Sobre el trono de Steindor, el rey no se había movido, como si fuera una estatua sin vida.

–Sabes bien que semejante propuesta no puede ser aceptada. Conoces de sobra las razones. Careces de moral intachable.

Hagen asintió cortésmente.

–Mi lord, si supiera que no existe el modo de sobrepasar ese obstáculo no me habría atrevido a presentarme ante ustedes. Sin embargo, los otros dos requisitos que se piden para ser digno del rey, los tengo de sobra, un linaje excepcional, nobleza; y si me preguntan, en vez de la moral deberían pedir amor; pues nadie ama a Eyvindur tanto como yo lo hago.

–Nadie te lo preguntó. Dijiste que conoces el modo de reparar tus carencias, si esta es tu respuesta…

–Por supuesto que no lo es… –lo cortó Hagen. –Deseo que se me examine bajo el tenwë bedûina; como hizo en el pasado su alteza Larus –la sala volvió a estallar en murmuraciones.

"Es imposible" dijeron algunos.

"Es verdad que nuestro amado Larus conquistó así a la reina madre" dijeron otros.

El caos desatado en la sala de audiencias llegó a niveles impensables. Lord Aldor le replicó a Hagen que lo que decía era imposible, que su osadía era insultante. Hagen hacía lo propio diciéndole al istyar que había examinado a fondo la historia del hermoso pueblo y que los precedentes lo respaldaban.

Agneir, de los norn le preguntó a Loki que era lo que pasaba dado que ellos no hablaban élfico; y éste se lo explicó brevemente. La voz se pasó entre los capitanes y los nobles de los clanes. Los norn se sumaron al revuelo de los elfos pues empezaron a entrechocar sus armas contra sus escudos al tiempo que coreaban.

–Eyvindur, Eyvindur, Eyvindur…

Vanima le preguntaba a Eyriander si lo que Hagen decía era posible pues ella desconocía esa historia, la reina madre asintió.

De pronto Eyvindur se puso de pie y ante su gesto todos callaron, inclusive los norn.

–He escuchado tu petición –dijo Eyvindur como si Hagen fuera un suplicante más de los muchos que veía del diario. –Sea –dijo el rey. –Me casaré con aquel de mis pretendientes que realice la mayor proeza, una que demuestre que es el más digno de mí y de mi pueblo.

Los norn ovacionaron al rey. Sus elfos estaban mudos. Eyvindur no se quedó en la sala, se dirigió a la salida más cercana seguido por Vanima.

Nadie reparó en él debido al sobresalto, pero, Loki sonreía.

.

Amarië había seguido rápidamente a la Aranmaitë y a su rey hasta sus alcobas. Habían dejado atrás a la corte sumida en asombro.

El rey se resguardó en su biblioteca privada donde paseó inquieto entre los muebles. Amarië le sirvió rápidamente vino afrutado vanir, la bebida favorita de Eyvindur, para que calmara sus nervios. Éste se despojó de su velo, que dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás para poder beber a grandes tragos el contenido de su copa. El catamita sabía que pronto se serviría la cena y debían ir a uno de los grandes salones del palacio, iba a recordárselo a Eyvindur cuando Vanima habló.

–Mi rey, ¿qué corresponde a lo que ha proclamado? –Le preguntó ella.

–Habrá que anunciarles a mis otros pretendientes de la resolución a la que he llegado. Te pido que les escribas de mi parte y les expliques lo que significa.

En eso, Lord Aldor entró con pasos veloces. Tenía el rostro enrojecido de indignación.

–Lady Vanima, por favor acompañe a la reina Eyriander como anfitriona. Está llevando a nuestros visitantes norn al salón para el banquete –le pidió. La joven asintió e hizo tal cual le mandaban pero Amarië se quedó. Su presencia solía ser invisible. El lord se giró hacia su rey, que bebía nuevamente. –No debiste de haber consentido a su petición. Ya habías acordado que te casarías con Hangatyr.

–No he pronunciado edicto alguno, ni Odín ni Hangatyr estaban al tanto, así que no podrán sentirse ofendidos por algo que desconocían –le respondió Eyvindur. –La petición de Hagen es razonable, y es verdad que puede recurrir a aquella tradición.

–Por no hablar de que es tu anhelo desposarte con él.

–Si existe esa posibilidad, no renunciaré a ella –aclaró el rey, y le tendió su copa a Amarië para que le sirviera más vino.

–Este puede ser el error de tu vida.

–No, ese ya lo cometí hace tiempo; cuando accedí a deposar a otro hombre que no fuera él.

Lord Aldor negó.

–Todo el reino hablará.

–Déjalos que hablen. –Lord Aldor se mostró sumamente ofendido por la ligereza con la que Eyvindur tomaba las cosas. –No puedes pedirme que luche en contra de la naturaleza de mi corazón. No ahora.

–Tu deber es engendrar un heredero y el matrimonio conlleva ciertas obligaciones por onerosas que puedan ser. Puede ser que Hagen no sea el vencedor de este lance. Hangatyr y Hálfdan tendrán que venir al reino y competir por tu mano. Puede que inclusive se presente algún otro pretendiente. –Le explicó Lord Aldor pero el rey lo ignoró por completo. –Está bien, si así has decidido comprometerte no puedo hacer ya nada por evitarlo, pero espero que ésta vez cumplas tu palabra y contraigas nupcias con el vencedor. Sin excusas ni más pretextos. –El viejo istyar tomó aire. –Tampoco podrás ser tú quien declare al ganador.

–¿Por qué no? –Le preguntó Eyvindur.

–Porque Hagen fue tu amante, y estará en entredicho tu juicio. –Lord Aldor pareció reparar en la presencia de Amarië, quien pensó que era mejor salir de ahí mismo, pero no llegó a hacerlo. El lord se dirigió a él. –De ahora en adelante harás compañía al rey en todo momento, aún más, dormirás en sus estancias y en su lecho. No puedes dejarlo solo y tampoco puedes permitir que te eche de su presencia ¿me has entendido?

–¿Vas a hacer que Lady Amarië me vigile? –Ahora el que estaba enfadado era Eyvindur.

–Si. Será tu dama de la virtud, –alguien que acompañaba a las jóvenes casaderas mientras conocían a un posible prospecto, alguien que respondía con su honor por la castidad de la joven en cuestión. Y Amarië lo sería de Eyvindur. –Él responderá por tu honra, ante mí, ante tu madre y el pueblo de Svartálfheim.

Amarië encontró irónico que una ex prostituta guardara la virtud de un rey, pero no se le ocurrió decirlo.

–Esa es una lección que no aprendí de ti maestro. Quizás debí prestar más atención cuando eras amante de mi madre ante los ojos de todos, y nadie jamás se enteró de la verdad.

Lord Aldor se puso pálido pero aun así tuvo una respuesta.

–Sí, fue una lección que no aprendiste. Pero el único causante de que ahora debas mantenerte lejos de Hagen porque tu virtud es cuestionada, eres tú mismo. No olvides eso Eyvindur.

Lord Aldor los dejó a solas.

Eyvindur se sentó en uno de los muebles. Parecía realmente abatido por lo sucedido y también afectado, no sólo por lo sucedido con Hagen sino también por las palabras de su maestro. Dejó su copa a un lado pero no se movió en absoluto. Amarië se atrevió a acercarse hasta él.

–Mi rey, es hora del banquete. Hagen debe estar esperándote, te sentaras a su lado, así que podrán estar juntos al menos unas horas –le recordó. Eyvindur asintió, y una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro. Buscó su velo de nuevo, pero sus manos temblaban debido a los nervios y no logró acomodarlo.

–Ayúdame –le pidió a Amarië, quien así lo hizo, deprisa y contagiado por su emoción.

.

–Su majestad, el rey Eyvindur –lo anunciaron.

Avanzó despacio hasta la mesa donde Hagen ya estaba acomodado. Éste se levantó, al igual que todos los presentes que incluían a los norn, para recibirlo. La mesa era larga. De un lado estaban sentados Lord Aldor, su madre, Vanima y el resto de sus lores; mientras que del otro lado se hallaba Loki, y los líderes de los clanes. De ahí, se distribuían los demás invitados.

Eyvindur tomó su asiento, y la música se reanudó. Era un conjunto de arpa y flauta.

Los pajes empezaron a servir la cena: Guisantes con mantequilla, frutos secos y trocitos de cisne escalfados en una salsa de azafrán y melocotones; perdiz a la miel, pastel de paloma y para beber había vino élfico. Durante esos minutos ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra alguna. Eyvindur agradeció el estar sentado, pues sentía que sus piernas fallarían en cualquier momento.

–En Nornheim obtenemos noticias atrasadas de cualquier suceso que les afecte, ¿ha cambiado en algo la relación que mantienen con los enanos? –Le preguntó Hagen. Eyvindur le respondió con un simple no. –¿Y la economía?

–¿En verdad me estás preguntando por la economía? –Le pareció que Hagen estaba buscando no tocar temas privados o que pudieran escandalizar a Lord Aldor, que estaba muy atento a lo que se decían.

–Pues si –le respondió de una manera más cercana a cómo Hagen solía ser. –¿No comes?

–No puedo. –Para comer necesitaba quitarse el velo, y solía hacerlo frente a sus cercanos, pero no cuanto tenía invitados y no ante extranjeros, y mucho menos, ante uno de sus pretendientes.

Hagen negó con la cabeza, y él también dejó su comida.

–Y luego se preguntan porque no consigues subir de peso. He traído a mis propios músicos, ¿te animas a bailar?

Eyvindur sonrió debajo de su velo. Había salido a cabalgar con Hangatyr, e inclusive no había sido tan severo con el vanir cuando le besó, así que podía permitirse eso. Asintió imperceptiblemente y Hagen hizo una seña, pero no a sus músicos sino a Merak. Y como si así lo hubieran acordado, los tres nobles norn se pusieron en pie casi al unísono, mientras los músicos preparaban los tambores, la lira y las flautas. Sogdiana se paró frente a Elemmíre y le tendió una mano.

–Tienes porte de guerrero, no de cortesano, así que te elijo –le dijo con un marcado aesir. Elemmíre no comprendió a que iba, pero por supuesto, no iba a desairarla. Se levantó al igual que Lady Nienor, a quien se lo había pedido Merak, y Agneir a pesar de su juventud, pidió un baile a Lady Vanima.

Hagen también se puso en pie, y le tendió una mano.

Eyvindur le siguió, por supuesto.

No bailaron canciones de amor como habían hecho en Nornheim, pero si danzaron uno pegado al otro, tanto que Eyvindur casi podía percibir como latía el corazón de Hagen.

–Cuando me informaron que venías, no pensé que éstas fueran tus intenciones, me has tomado completamente desprevenido –le dijo Eyvindur. –¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en alguna misiva?

–Temía que alguien la leyera y pusiera alguna excusa para que no pudiera presentarme –dijo Hagen. –Me hice a la idea de que no les haría gracia la petición que he hecho, Lord Aldor te ha reñido ¿cierto?

–No puede hacer que me retracte de lo que ya he aceptado ante mi corte –contestó Eyvindur. –A veces siento que estoy jugando una partida de hnefatafl, y que todos mueven sus piezas en mi contra.

–Por eso necesitas un consorte real, para que juegue junto contigo. Y no hay nadie que te conozca mejor que yo.

–Yo no dudo de ti, no tienes que convencerme de aceptarte, es sólo…

–Sé que esto es por tu pueblo, y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo de forma que todos tus elfos sepan que yo soy el mejor para ti.

–Estás diferente.

–He decidido arriesgarme –la voz de Hagen también sonó nerviosa. –¿Crees que podamos hablar a solas esta noche?

–Me temo que mi maestro lo impedirá, ya ha designado una dama de la virtud para que inclusive pernocte conmigo, todo con tal de que no nos veamos a solas. Ha de pensar que no tengo ningún autocontrol y que permitiré que me deshonres haciéndome un hijo.

Hagen palideció y enmudeció.

–¿Qué pasa? –Le inquirió Eyvindur.

–Es sólo que en verdad deseaba poder vernos a solas. No esperaba tanta severidad. –Eyvindur respondió escuetamente. –¿Cómo te haz sentido? –Siguió Hagen. –¿Duermes bien? ¿Qué tal va tu peso? Tengo la impresión de que ganaste algo en Nornheim pero ahora no puedo verte y tus manos no me dicen mucho.

Eyvindur le apretó la mano a Hagen.

–Me encuentro con bienestar –respondió de inmediato. –Si recobré algo de peso en tu reino y lo he retenido. Duermo tan bien como sería posible, sigo usando la poción que me obsequiaste generosamente. ¿Te satisface todo eso?

–Sí –replicó Hagen.

–Te encuentro preocupado.

–Es que tengo motivos. –La canción terminó. –Te quiero.

Hagen lo escoltó de vuelta a su mesa. Eyvindur ocupó de nuevo su lugar con gracia. No quiso bailar con nadie más aunque Agneir se lo pidió. Estaba silencioso y cada tanto volteaba hacia Hagen aunque no se dijeron gran cosa el resto de la velada.

.

Los otros dos candidatos para obtener la mano del rey elfo, mandaron misivas aceptando someterse al tenwë bedûina; y anunciaron su veloz retorno a la corte élfica.

Parecía que Hagen había sentado precedente y cada pretendiente arribó a la ciudad mediante un desfile. Hálfdan había entrado en compañía de la reina madre Hanne y de varios de sus primos, todos ellos arqueros, que lanzaron flechas que tenían atados delgadísimos lienzos de colores, los cuáles volaron lejos por delante del pretendiente. También llevaba bailarinas, mucho más recatadas que las norn y menos acrobáticas. Éstas lanzaban pétalos de rosas, y llevaban sobre sus cabezas sendos canastos con flores. Hálfdan obsequió semillas para que los jardines de Steindor pudieran cubrirse de la belleza de Vanaheim, o algo así dijo el vanir; al menos esta vez no intentó besar a Eyvindur.

Hangatyr no traía flores ni bailarines, sino ulfhednar en armaduras doradas. Él hizo su entrada en el carro de la cuadriga, seguido de berserkir que venían cargados con oro. Dejó muy en claro cuáles serían sus aportaciones al reino si Eyvindur lo deposaba. Esta vez no le acompañaba el concejal Ragnheidur, sino Dregni de la ciudad de Harokim. El aesir tomó ambas manos del rey y se las besó al tiempo que le murmuró: _Nai cala hendelyato laituva i hendenyat_.

Tenía una vena romántica bajo su recubrimiento dorado, pues eso significaba: que la luz de tus ojos bendiga los míos.

La ciudad se vio sumida en el caos debido a los séquitos numerosos de los tres aspirantes. Además, arribaron miles de personas venidas de sus respectivos reinos con el único fin de apoyarlos. Las posadas de la ciudad estaban a reventar y alrededor de Steindor no tardaron en alzarse campamentos para dar cabida a los visitantes. También llegaron bardos, poetas, músicos y pintores que buscaban fama o un mecenazgo. Inclusive llegó un pequeño grupo de enanos, con sendas muestras de cordialidad por parte de Haryon, para enterarse en que acababa todo ello pues el esposo de Eyvindur podía decantar la política a su favor o en su contra. Los elfos no estaban acostumbrados a tales multitudes y hubo algunos problemas con el abasto de alimentos. Vanima tuvo que ser severa con los elfos oscuros, para desalentarlos de viejas mañas, como sacarle la bolsa de oro a un aesir distraído.

Al torneo, tenwë bedûina, no sólo se unieron Hálfdan y Hangatyr, sino que también se presentaron Svadilfari y Elemmíre; éste último sorprendió a todos. Vanima impidió que cualquier otro deseara emularlos. Cinco eran más que suficientes. Aquella prueba ya había dado pie a una serie de cotilleos, rumores y jugosas apuestas.

Por si fuera poco, pronto hubo problemas entre los aesir y los norn que casi llegaron a las armas. Vanima, con venia y ayuda de Eyriander, intervino. Sabiendo que no podrían detener sus ansías de golpearse, acordaron conformar un torneo menor en arquería, esgrima, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y carrera de caballos. Los elfos trabajaron como nunca para levantar templetes y arenas de combate. Los pretendientes no podían competir ahí, pero sí sus allegados, que lo hicieron además en sus nombres. Sogdiana, Merak y Agneir, se inscribieron velozmente. Nulka llegó desde el sur para participar en nombre de Svadilfari. También se anotaron varias skjaldmö y todos los primos de Hálfdan.

El rey no podía desatenderse de sus pretendientes y únicamente prestarle atención a Hagen, como a él le hubiera gustado. Salió a cabalgar con Hálfdan, tuvo una velada de poesía con Elemmíre, vio entrenar a los norn en compañía de Hagen, y paseó por los jardines con Hangatyr. Como Svadilfari era su amigo, únicamente entró en el despacho de éste para que le permitiera dormitar por unos minutos. Los cinco además tuvieron que acompañarlo en los rezos matutinos a las diosas y cantar en élfico como la tradición indicaba. A algunos se les dio mejor que a otros.

Amarië por cierto, había acompañado al rey en todo momento, como guardián de su virtud que era. Posiblemente era quien más estuviera disfrutando de todo el asunto. Cambiaba a su rey hasta tres veces al día de ropajes, para que sus pretendientes no lo vieran nunca igual; y claro al ser la escolta del rey se le permitió ataviarse suntuosamente y lucir algunas de las joyas de Eyvindur. Por las noches, el rey tenía a las puertas de sus estancias, tres guerreros para custodiarlo: Narog, Celón y Belegaer. Y Amarië pernoctaba con él. Pero, aunque Eyvindur hubiera pensado en reunirse a escondidas con Hagen, terminaba agotado y lo único que deseaba era dormir.

La liza entre los séquitos duró tres días, en lo que se formulaban y anunciaban las reglas para el torneo de los pretendientes. En algunas de ellas se apostaron verdaderas fortunas pero además de eso, se pudieron observar a los reyes, príncipes y lores mirándolas. Ahí se vio a Dregni maldiciendo al berserkir que perdió en la pelea de espadas. Los príncipes Hërin y Magni, sujetos a la baranda del ruedo animando a grito pelado a los norn; mientras éstos se batían con ferocidad, tanto hombres y mujeres. La reina madre Hanne se presentó a ver el concurso de arquería, en compañía de la reina madre Eyriander y Loki. Y por supuesto, el rey Eyvindur. Pocas veces se podía ver a tanta realeza reunida, pues en Svartálfheim no solían hacerse ese tipo de eventos.

El tercer día se anunciaron los ganadores. El premio era una bolsa de gemas preciosas y una espada de hechura élfica para cada vencedor. El rey elfo las entregó personalmente a los ganadores. En arquería venció uno de los primos de Hálfdan, Sogdiana venció en combate cuerpo a cuerpo aplastando inclusive a los ases; Nulka se alzó con la victoria en esgrima para gran regocijo de los elfos; y en la carrera a caballo vencieron los aesir pues los caballos vanir eran más resistentes pero menos veloces.

Llovía vino y nevaba comida, había canciones, oraciones, comercio. Steindor, la capital élfica vibraba como nunca lo había hecho.

.

Como el tenwë bedûina, no era una tradición que se usara comúnmente y no era exactamente igual a lo sucedido con la reina madre Eyriander; Vanima compuso normas más completas; el concejo de elfos las aprobó. Convocó a los pretendientes a su despacho para explicarles lo que sucedería. La acompañaba Lord Aldor. Los cinco candidatos tomaron asiento en la sala de estar de Vanima, tan apartados unos de los otros como los muebles lo permitieron.

–Estimados príncipes y lores –dijo Vanima mirándolos uno a uno. –Lord Aldor y yo queremos agradecerles su presencia y a la vez, explicarles cuáles son las normas en las que se fincará el tenwë bedûina. Después de hablarlo con ustedes, se hará una proclamación oficial desde el balcón de Steindor con esta misma información. –Ninguno la interrumpió, todos estaban concentrados escuchándola. –El rey está al tanto del carácter de estas normas, y está de acuerdo con ellas. Igual ha accedido a desposar sin reparos al vencedor. –Los pretendientes estaban tan tensos, sus rostros parecían tallados en piedra. –La primer regla es que no se pueden matar entre ustedes, ni proclamar o promover conflictos entre reinos; u obstruir a su competidor. –Lo segundo seguramente se había resuelto por no tener problemas prontos con los enanos. –Cada uno deberá mostrar su ingenio ideando una hazaña, la cual deberá demostrar que no sólo son lo mejor para nuestro amado rey, sino también para su pueblo. Tendrán sesenta días para cumplirla, y están en libertad de escoger la tarea que más les favorezca. No tiene que ser precisamente bélica.

–Pueden ser ayudados por aquellos que han traído con ustedes –añadió Lord Aldor. –Al finalizar el plazo, se evaluará su hazaña por un jurado, ya que el rey no elegirá a su consorte.

Los cinco participantes casi se fueron hacia atrás al oír eso.

–¿Quién será el jurado? –Preguntó Hagen de inmediato.

–Estará conformado por la reina madre Eyriander, Lady Nenar, su esposo Lord Nénime, la Aranmaitë aquí presente, y por mí. –Respondió el lord.

–¿Y el rey acatará su resolución? –Insistió Hangatyr mirando de reojo a Hagen.

–La resolución del jurado será inapelable. El rey así lo jurará por su honor –declaró solemnemente el istyar.

–¿Temes perder o qué el oro que has traído contigo no alcance para comprar a todo el jurado? –Le preguntó Hagen. –Todos saben que los aesir tienen un modo muy particular de obtener lo que quieren –el norn se frotó los dedos unos contra otros.

–Todos lo saben –coreó Hálfdan.

–Mis méritos hablaran por mí –el aesir se puso en pie de inmediato. –Mi hazaña demostrará mi valor: Limpiaré Enya de la influencia de los muspell, libraré los caminos de las sinmara y después de que termine con ellas, nadie jamás pensará que siquiera pisaron estas tierras. –Elemmíre detrás de él, empalideció. Seguramente había pensado en realizar esa misma proeza. –Confiaré en que el juzgado será justo y no decantará por alguien de su misma raza. –Barrió con la mirada a los dos participantes elfos.

Lord Aldor frunció el ceño.

–El juzgado será justo –determinó con cierta molestia. A los elfos no les gustaba que su palabra fuera cuestionada.

–No soy un guerrero –empezó Svadilfari. –Mi habilidad es con las manos, por eso he pensado en construir un faro que simbolice a nuestros caídos contra la guerra de Muspellheim. Un recordatorio de que la desunión no puede sino destruirnos. Pensé en presentar los planos ante el concejo, pero ya que formara parte de mi hazaña, los mantendré en secreto hasta que se inicien las primeras obras.

Vanima asintió, y Lord Aldor frunció aún más el ceño. Una construcción de ese calibre bien podía superar los sesenta días que se marcaban. Pero el jurado no podía opinar ni aconsejar a los pretendientes.

Los otros tres no dijeron nada acerca de lo que harían para ganarse al rey; y tampoco era obligatorio que lo anunciaran en ese mismo momento.

–Antes de que terminemos ésta reunión permítanme explicarles la última norma del torneo. –Dijo Vanima atrayendo la atención de los cinco sobre ella de inmediato. –Ninguno puede ver al rey o contactarlo de ninguna manera, so pena de ser descalificados.

–¿Al menos podremos despedirnos de él antes de partir a los peligros que arrostraremos por la gloria de obtener su mano? –Preguntó Hangatyr.

Hagen bufó irritado.

–Podrán –les permitió el istyar –todos juntos.

.

Todos en Steindor se enteraron de las normas que regirían el tenwë bedûina. Los cinco aspirantes a consorte real estuvieron presentes, vestidos con sus mejores galas, en el caso de Hálfdan y Svadilfari; y con sus armaduras relucientes en el caso de Elemmíre, Hangatyr y Hagen.

Hubo un baile esa noche, banquetes y apuestas. Los norn de Hagen se pusieron una buena borrachera y sus capitanes se pusieron a seducir a las skjaldmö que viajaron con Hangatyr. El león que llevaron consigo se soltó y sembró caos en una parte del campamento vanir, la pobre fiera acabó muerta a flechazos. Los vanir de Hálfdan intentaban galantear a las elfas de Steindor sin distinguir el color de sus escleróticas. Los elfos oscuros volvían a sacar sus habilidades de titiriteros, acróbatas y timadores para ganarse el oro de los extranjeros. Los vanir venidos a apoyar a su campeón sin ser parte de su séquito comerciaban con vinos, frutas de sus abundantes cosechas y caballos. Los aesir estaban de fiesta, metiendo ruido, proclamando el nombre de Hangatyr en cada brindis que hacían, el de Odín y el de Thor, por qué no.

Los cinco pretendientes apenas y pudieron pegar ojo esa noche. Hanne le dio una buena arenga a Hálfdan. Elemmíre reunía a sus hombres para la partida. Svadilfari tuvo una discusión más por desahogarse que por lograr algo con Lord Aldor, quién fue el que le obligó a competir para no dejar el orgullo de su raza por los suelos. Hangatyr preparaba sus armas. Y Hagen…

Hagen se paseaba como fiera enjaulada en las estancias de Loki; mientras este ponía a dormir a Magni y a Hërin. Adoraba a Loki, siempre le había tenido en alta estima pero lo que ocurría a raíz de sus acciones le tenía desquiciado. Eyvindur había jurado casarse con el vencedor y si ese resultaba ser el zoquete de Elemmíre, o peor aún, ese saco de estiércol cubierto en filigrana de oro llamado Hangatyr… Hagen iba a hacer que Eyvindur enviudara antes de siquiera desposarse.

Además, estaba todo el bullicio, la atención y el despliegue de interés tanto de elfos como de extranjeros. Hagen conocía a Eyvindur y lo mucho que detestaba acaparar la atención por algo ajeno a sus habilidades de ingeniero o de gobernante. Seguro que todos los festejos, el torneo menor y tanto cortejo lo tenían agotado y hastiado.

La puerta se abrió pero no fue Loki quien entró sino Ari.

–¿Ari? –Hagen no tenía ni idea de que estuviese ahí. Le seguían de cerca Geirolf y Rongbard.

–Príncipe Hagen –le saludó Ari con una reverencia y luego se sentó con tal naturalidad que Hagen adivinó que no era la primera vez que estaba en esa habitación.

Loki llegó finalmente, no se inmutó de ver a los ases ahí, le dijo a Hagen algo de que sus pequeños dieron algunos problemas para quedarse dormidos.

–¿Qué está pasando? –Inquirió Hagen.

–Mi amo me encomendó alentar a los bardos a cantar tus hazañas, príncipe –explicó Ari. –Y también a promover que los elfos recordaran las historias que te atañen, sobre todo las que te favorecen como héroe romántico.

–¿Ah si? –Loki no había mencionado nada de eso antes. –¿Cuánto tiempo le haz dedicado a esa labor?

–Arribé a Svartálfheim con semanas de anticipación. Rongbard, Geirolf y yo hemos estado vigilando los movimientos de Hangatyr, de Svadilfari y ahora lo de los otros dos. –Ari se volvió hacia Loki para decirle: –Hice lo que me pediste, he corrompido al palafrenero de Hálfdan. La gente de Hangatyr es más leal y por tanto más cara pero Rongbard se hará pasar por uno de sus mensajeros.

–Bien –repuso Loki. –De vigilar a Svadilfari me encargaré yo. Y Lyngbakr ya está tras los pasos de Elemmíre.

–¿Lyngbakr? ¿No le habías dejado cuidando de Nari?

–Thor cuida de Nari. Lyngbakr sabe volar y Ari no, lo requería aquí.

–Si hubiera alguna manera de aprender a volar… –dijo Ari.

Loki sonrió con orgullo.

–Hangatyr nos ha convocado para marcharnos al amanecer. –Les reportó Rongbard sirviéndose vino. Hagen se había quedado sin habla.

–Bien, vigílale de cerca, ya te di el pergamino embrujado para que sólo yo pueda leerlo, si alguien te lo quita no le significará nada pues le parecerá en blanco. Aun así, ten cuidado con lo que pones.

–Cómo órdenes.

–Vete ya, que no te vean con nosotros. –Lo despidió Loki, por si las dudas le cambió la faz, un hechizo que se desharía en cuestión de una hora.

Rongbard se fue, Geirolf y Ari aguardaron por instrucciones para ellos. Loki sacó un cofre repleto de oro y se lo dio a Ari.

–Mantén a los bardos cantando, cómpranos algunos elfos oscuros para que hablen a favor de Hagen. Que recuerden que siempre se ha llevado bien con Svadilfari y que apoyó la unión de razas hasta donde pudo, jamás les causó daño y llegó a defenderlos cuando Lúne pretendía cazarlos.

–Sí mi señor.

Hagen entendió que Ari era el cerebro y Geirolf el músculo.

Se quedaron a solas ellos dos.

–Me encargaré de Hanne. Debe saber que su pretendiente no tiene muchas posibilidades, le haré entender que le conviene apoyarte a ti por encima de Hangatyr. A ella le conviene mermar la influencia de Odín para ganar más poder en el concejo de reyes.

–¿A qué estás jugando?

–Al único juego que importa –respondió Loki. –¿Ya pensaste en la hazaña que llevarás a cabo?

Agneir, Sogdiana y Merak se la habían pasado dándole sugerencias. Desde raptar al rey de los enanos, matar muspell y sinmara, envenenar a los otros pretendientes, conquistarle una ciudad de los enanos a Eyvindur y por último recorrer el reino socorriendo a quien lo pidiera hasta juntar una miríada de hazañas menores. Hagen le contó todo a Loki, quien iba descartando ideas como quien espanta moscas.

–Si tienes algo en mente dímelo de una vez y déjate de farsas.

–El dragón está de mal humor.

–En absoluto me siento de puta madre, me lo estoy pasando muy bien viendo a esos imbéciles pulular alrededor de mi amado y con todo este circo que hemos montado sólo para ocultar que ya lo deshonré.

Loki sonrió.

–Pareces lleno de energías, guárdalas que las vas a necesitar para lo que he planeado. Hangatyr y Elemmíre cazaran demonios, seguramente le enviarán docenas de cabezas a Eyvindur. Con eso demostrarán que son fuertes y que pueden proteger el reino.

–Hurra por ellos.

–Svadilfari construirá este faro en honor de los caídos, con lo cual demostrará su determinación a fundir ambas razas.

–Yo no sé levantar nada que no sea mi polla.

–Calla. Hálfdan pretende crear jardines e invernaderos en torno a Steindor para demostrar que puede traer abundancia y vida al reino. Eso nos deja con pocas opciones. Vamos a demostrar que tú entiendes mejor que nadie a los elfos y que eres lo que se necesita para que haya concordia.

–¿Concordia? ¿Seré un emblema de concordia? –Hagen bufó exasperado. –¿Y cómo coño pretendes que…

–Calla. –Le amonestó Loki una vez más. –Mientras estés fuera Ari y yo nos dedicaremos a hacer que los elfos de luz detesten a Svadilfari y los elfos oscuros a Elemmíre. Eso deberá anular a ambos. Hálfdan no es peligroso y menos lo será cuando yo pacte con Hanne. Nos queda Hangatyr. Irás a Enya…

–Hangatyr irá a Enya.

–Hangatyr cazará demonios, pero tú no lo harás. Confía en mí.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	68. Capítulo Anexo II

CAPÍTULO ANEXO II

.

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Pues al parecer esto nos va tomando un poco más de tiempo cada vez. Habíamos pensado en sacarlo hace quince días, y finalmente tomamos una semana más. Ya saben, que simplemente acabamos rendidas ante la narrativa y la inercia propia de nuestra gran historia… y esta vez no fue la excepción. Nos ha salido un capítulo extra grande, pero en fin, estamos contentas con él.

Muchas gracias por todos los que nos han mandado sus comentarios, por los likes en Tumblr y sus palabras de ánimo. No he respondido a todos los comentarios, espero ponerme al corriente este mismo fin de semana.

Está pensado que este anexo durará tres capítulos, así que ya vamos dos y nos falta uno.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, sangre y tripas, ardides.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo Anexo. Parte II (Handhafang):

"Loki, dios del engaño a su bienamado consorte Thor, salve.

Hërin y Magni te echan en falta al igual que a sus hermanas y hermano; sobre todo durante la cena cuando estaban habituados a estar todos juntos. A la luz del día no parecen melancólicos. Magni solía recelar de los elfos oscuros en Steindor, debido al cautiverio en que Ragnor lo tuvo. Pero poco a poco se ha ido habituando a ellos. Las huellas de la educación que su tío le diera aún persisten. Me he percatado de que le fue inculcado que cualquiera que no sea aesir es inferior; y que aquellos de aspecto diferente son monstruos. Creo que tras todo lo que ha acontecido poco a poco irá entendiendo que no es la piel sino lo que se lleva bajo la piel lo que determina el valor de un hombre; y que los monstruos pueden morar aún bajo barbas, cabellos claros y cuerpos de aesir.

¿Recuerdas a Nulka? Está en la ciudad apoyando a Svadilfari. Tiene un hijo de la edad de Magni, llamado Malka, significa "oro" en la lengua oscura; le he preguntado si lo nombró así porque su hijo vale oro, o por qué preferiría tener un montón de oro que un hijo; le ha hecho muchísima gracia.

Los elfos oscuros no tienen rituales de iniciar a su progenie en las vías del combate, pero siendo Nulka un hombre de espada y escudo, el suyo tiene cierto entrenamiento y habilidad. Malka y nuestros pequeños son los únicos niños en palacio así que Magni no ha tenido más opción que dejar de lado el recelo que le causan sus ojos y aceptarlo como compañero para matar el aburrimiento que mis largas reuniones les imponen. Para Hërin fue sencillo adoptar a Malka en sus juegos. Es muy confiado, me recuerda en ello a ti. Por cierto, nuestro lobezno ha encontrado el camino a las cocinas de palacio a los pocos días de haber llegado y ya se ha ocupado de encandilar a los elfos que las atienden. Hay un cocinero vanir, un obsequio de uno de los pretendientes, Hálfdan. Hërin le llama Delvari Segundo, lo hace con tal aire de inocencia que el mencionado no se lo toma a mal. Es así, que nuestro hijo obtiene raciones adicionales de comida y todas las galletas que desea.

En tu última carta me contaste de tu preocupación por Fenrir. No temas amado, lo he resuelto. Le impuse a Hërin un heitstrenging, lo porta en su mano izquierda, en forma de runa para que no pueda hacerme trampa y quitárselo. El heitstrenging es su promesa de no convertirse en lobo mientras dure nuestra estancia con los elfos.

He reencontrado en Steindor muchos rostros familiares de mis días como discípulo de Lord Aldor, pero para honrar la verdad, son más numerosos los rostros ausentes. ¡Los istyar! Thor, como echo de menos a los istyar. A la talentosa Niriel, la valiente Lomelinde, mi amigo Belfrast y su amada Maika. Este reino ha perdido más con sus muertes que con la destrucción de sus edificios. Lord Aldor se afana en restaurar la orden, pero no se puede ser istyar y ser político, él mismo así me lo dijo. Está tan ocupado con sus intentos de fusionar a las razas de elfos, inmiscuido hasta su sabia nariz en ello que no se da abasto. Cuando el tenwë bedûina termine y Hagen se alce con la victoria, quizás regrese al lugar que le corresponde en el este y abandone sus intentos de ser un segundo Larus. O quizás no. Este era su sueño, me lo confió hace tiempo y difícilmente renunciamos a esa clase de anhelos.

Casi no he visto a Lord Aldor, pienso que me está evitando. Antier se topó de frente con nosotros tres. Hërin le dio un abrazo que lo dejó tan descolocado que por poco me parto de risa.

"Laldor, ven a jugar con nosotros" le dijo nuestro hijo, tan ancho como tú eres a veces. "Te enseñaré magia si quieres" le ofreció y le tendió de las galletas que llevaba con él. Mi viejo maestro se me quedó mirando y ¿sabes con qué me salió?

"Este infante no tiene sello que contenga el peligro que habita en él". Eso me dijo y luego nos pasó de largo. Pero si piensa que podrá contra Hërin está muy equivocado. Nuestro hijo lo anda cazando por palacio para que jueguen. Acabará cediendo, lo sé.

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que el torneo inició. En este lapso de tiempo, Hangatyr se ha ocupado de mandar sesenta cabezas de demonios, entre sinmaras, huldras, rjúfendr y hubo una de un sæhrimnir de inquietante figura, pues estaba cubierta de escamas pero tenía una melena negra; no puedo imaginar qué clase de monstruo era. Junto con éste último obsequio, también arribaron media docena de heridos entre los que, por desgracia, no se contaba el pomposo aesir.

Cada vez que los macabros trofeos arriban a Steindor, el concejal Dregni organiza un festejo para exhibirlos y asegurarse de que todos los elfos se enteren de la fuerza de Hangatyr. Ari intentó jorobar el festejo promoviendo un pleito de ebrios, pero por desgracia entre los implicados hubo algunos norn; así que cesamos esa estrategia, no queremos que piensen a nuestros norn unos bárbaros.

Hálfdan sigue trabajando en su invernadero y los jardines destinados a la ciudad. No ha dicho nada, pero sé, porque conozco esta magia, que tiene consigo varios landvaettir. Estas son unas reliquias de tal rareza que despiertan mi codicia. Estoy seguro de que a Lord Aldor debe pasarle otro tanto. Los vanir, entierran los landvaettir para unir su fuerza vital a las tierras donde siembran; así las hacen fértiles a la vez que ellos acrecientan su seidh. Creo que si le propusiera a Lord Aldor escabullirnos juntos a desenterrar uno para analizarlo, no me diría que no. Te apuesto cien sous a que los vanir se los llevarán cuando el torneo termine lo cual es una lástima.

Los elfos gustan más de los jardines que de las cabezas cercenadas. Así que se mostraron muy complacidos cuando Hálfdan organizó un desfile en el que llevaron al templo de las diosas diez centenares de gladiolas, flores de lis, rosas y gardenias; salidos de estos incipientes jardines. Quizás el pretendiente más débil no sea el menos peligroso.

Elemmíre ha hecho lo mismo que Hangatyr, inclusive ha enviado cabezas conmemorativas de su valía. No ha habido fiesta en honor de ello. Su valedor en la ciudad es lady Nienor. Esa elfa que gobierna el señorío del oeste. No tiene voto en el jurado y se ha involucrado apoyando a Elemmíre. He hecho que Ari indague acerca de si tienen un amorío, lo cual nos ayudaría a arruinar la reputación de Elemmíre. Por desgracia, a Nienor la mueven intereses completamente políticos. Ella ha ofrendado las cabezas a Eyvindur. Un terrible desatino, casi tanto como cuando le obsequian joyas para halagarlo. Lo que no ha sido tan errado es el hecho de que Nienor tenga bardos y poetas que enaltezcan las cualidades de Elemmíre. Los elfos son más atraídos por ello que por la cerveza de Dregni.

Por último está Svadilfari. No he hablado con él en persona. Sin embargo, supe que escogió su hazaña pensando en perder con dignidad. Él sabía de sobra que no le daría tiempo a levantar el faro de los caídos. Svadilfari es un espécimen de estos a los que sus diosas les quieren; y les ayudan a que sus insensateces les salgan bien. Sus elfos oscuros han acudido desde Dor–En–Ernil y desde Barad Eithel; e inclusive desde el espacio. Se han puesto a sus órdenes para elevarlo como vencedor, Svadilfari no ha podido rechazarlos. La habilidad de todos juntos ha conseguido que avance a gran velocidad. Ari, ya sabes cómo es él, se ayudó con un teodolito, y unos cálculos. Estimó la velocidad a la que levantan el faro por día; se ha percatado de que de hecho no sólo lo concluirán dentro del lapso estimado, sino que todavía les sobrará una semana, para rectificar detalles y hacer acabados. ¿Crees que podría resucitar un demonio de los que mata Hangatyr para que destruya el faro de Svadilfari? Y también podría hacer lo mismo con uno de los que mató Elemmíre para aplastar los jardines de Hálfdan.

Me anticipo a que me censures. No haré nada de lo anterior.

Anarinya, tuyo es mi corazón, pero en él habitan también el seidh y la política. Me he vuelto traficante de intrigas. Admito y sólo lo haré ante ti y sólo esta vez, que he usado mis dones de cambiaformas para hablar con los elfos de luz; recordándoles lo mucho que aman a Eyvindur, instándolos a no compartirlo con los elfos oscuros. Preguntándoles, si están dispuestos a que su dios dé a luz un heredero de escleróticas negras.

Otro tanto ha pasado con los elfos oscuros. Con ellos me ha sido aún más fácil. Invocar el nombre de Telenma, cuya sangrienta alma se cobra víctimas en Hel, es hacerles recordar la desesperanza y el dolor al que fueron sometidos. He tenido que resucitar los nombres de varios caídos. De Telenma he ido a Lúne y de Lúne a Wose. He tenido que recordarles que éste último, les odiaba y que Elemmíre es su hijo.

Amado, no creas que pretendo incitarlos a las rencillas. Sólo quiero que consideren que un extranjero es mejor opción con tal que su dios no escoja ni a un elfo oscuro ni a uno de luz.

Thor, abrázame cuando nos reencontremos; y congratúlate conmigo. Después de eso, si quieres, ríñeme que yo te refutaré con caricias.

De Hagen no hay noticias. Se ha dicho que es como si se lo hubiera tragado el reino. Te dije que este plan mío está basado en las acciones de Larus. Cuando olvidamos el pasado nos condenamos a repetirlo. Los elfos se han olvidado de que él también permaneció en silencio y sorprendió al rey Eyrundil. No haremos como Hangatyr y Elemmíre que buscan que sus hazañas sean festejadas con constancia, ni tampoco como Hálfdan y Svadilfari cuyas proezas están a la vista de todos. Nosotros los sorprenderemos al final. Ni siquiera yo mantengo comunicación con nuestro reptil predilecto. Pero confío en él. Nos estamos arriesgando y puede que nuestro plan nos estalle en la cara, pero si todo funciona como espero, su victoria será apabullante.

Ante todo, su hazaña no será realizada con su fuerza de dragón. Lo primero que Dregni, Hanne y Nienor hicieron para enturbiar a Hagen, fue recordarles a todos que el dragón negro ayudó a los enanos a arrasar con Enya. Me anticipé a esa malicia suya y por eso es que no le verán ni una escama.

Por último. Eyvindur se encuentra con bien. No le he dicho nada respecto a su estado pero lo observo con cuidado, tan seguido como mi labor de valedor me lo permite. No parece agobiado por sus deberes y de hecho se dice que está disfrutando del torneo, ¿quién lo diría? Es el elfo más arisco y amargado de los nueve. Casi no me permiten acercarme a él por mi condición de valedor de un pretendiente.

Escríbeme pronto que yo haré lo mismo. Pero por favor, en esta ocasión no te limites a ese "Modi, Thrud y Nari están bien" que me diste en tu última carta."

.

"_¿Sabes que hacen los elfos con sus muertos?" _

Hagen se agazapó entre la hierba que crecía en torno al pueblo. Le hizo una señal a Agneir y a sus hombres de emularlo. Llevaba cincuenta guerreros y un vigía elfo.

"Son nuestros mejores hombres" le había dicho Karnilla cuando se despidieron. "Aun así, no confíes en ninguno, todos sirvieron a Oxater e hincaron rodilla ante nosotros, no por lealtad sino por no estar en el bando perdedor".

Les había adiestrado personalmente durante un mes. No en combate, pues eso ya lo dominaban, sino en seguirle ciegamente. Los norn eran belicosos y valientes, pero también indisciplinados.

Los que le rodeaban en ese momento eran serpientes de Rovaniemi, excepto por Agneir claro. Estos eran silenciosos y furtivos, diestros con las dagas y las espadas cortas las cuáles además usaban bañadas en venenos. Ya habían tenido ocasión de comprobar que los venenos norn tenían efecto sobre los demonios, no el mismo que en un humano, pues la dosis que mataría a un hombre sólo adormecía a los demonios.

–¿Qué es eso? –Le preguntó Agneir señalando con la cabeza el poblado ante ellos.

–Caras Amrûn –le cuchicheó Hagen. –La ciudad del amanecer.

Su discípulo masticaba un trozo de carne seca, su desayuno. A Hagen le parecía que hacía más ruido que una estampida. Hubiera preferido llevarse consigo a Sogdiana o a Merak, pero esos dos eran los líderes más leales a Karnilla; su misión implicaba riesgos y no le haría ningún bien a su hermana perderlos. Agneir, por otra parte, no era líder y además era reemplazable en la jerarquía de su clan.

–Carasamron –mal pronunció Agneir, –es una mierda.

–Silencio –le ordenó Hagen.

Pero tenía razón.

Los elfos habían tenido caminos bien adoquinados, con torres de guardia cada cierto tramo. Cuando Eyvindur inició su reinado las había repletado de soldados y de caballos de posta siempre listos para llevar mensajes. Caras Amrûn había empezado así, como torre de guardia pero había evolucionado en un pequeño pueblo. Hagen había estado ahí antes, cuando viajó a Barad Eithel a pelear con los enanos. La recordaba cómo un sitio tranquilo y hospitalario.

Lo que ahora veía eran un montón de ruinas. Durante la guerra, lo que no fue destruido por los enanos, fue arrasado después por los muspell y lo que sobrevivió se convirtió en botín de los demonios que permanecieron en el reino al acabarse el conflicto.

Caras Amrûn fue tomada por los muspell, sus habitantes asesinados a cuchillo o en el fuego. Y ahora ahí había una nidada demoníaca. Hagen había decidido no pasarla de largo, la quería como bastión para ayudarse en caso de necesidad; y para no quedarse atrapados a dos frentes cuando se internaran en Vilwarin, la ciudad que rodeaba Enya, su objetivo.

Hangatyr también marchaba rumbo a Enya pero, Loki había averiguado que viajaba hacia el norte del reino y desde ahí pretendía hacer una conversión y arribar a la anterior capital. Una ruta más larga pero que le permitiría aprovisionarse en las ciudades al este.

Hagen estaba siguiendo la misma ruta que Elemmíre, pero no le preocupaba demasiado topárselo, no estaban compitiendo por ver quien mataba más así que no tendrían que estorbarse mutuamente.

Hagen había enviado a un explorador llamado Haku a las ruinas de Caras Amrûn. Un tipo correoso de piel atezada por el sol de Nornheim. Era muy silencioso y fuerte como jabalí; y además si los demonios lo mataban nadie lo iba a echar de menos.

Haku reapareció, materializándose junto a Hagen. Le informó de lo que había visto.

–Veinte huldras, con sus crías recién paridas. –Hagen les había enseñado algo de la genealogía de los demonios con los que podrían toparse. –Un linworo.

–Lindworm –le corrigió Agneir.

–Están repartidas entre las casas que conservan algo de techo. El lindworm echado en lo que era la plaza de la ciudad frente al templo.

–Yo me ocuparé del dragón –les dijo Hagen y les hizo una señal de avanzar.

Las huldras no eran buenas olfateando, dependían de sus ojos y oídos para detectar a un enemigo. Eran fuertes y muy viciosas, además de que, como a sus primas las sinmaras, les daba por devorar a los hombres que las molestaran. No podían hablar, su inteligencia limitada las ponía en desventaja.

Sus hombres se escabulleron sin hacer el menor sonido. Hagen los dejó de lado y se movió entre los escombros buscando al lindworm. Loki le había advertido que eran fuertes, de piel resistente como todos los dragones, pero no imbatibles. Le dijo que podían ser domados y usados como monturas.

Hagen halló al dragón, estaba echado encima de un par de cadáveres; eran guerreros, aún tenían puesta la armadura mientras la fiera los mordisqueaba. El lindworm era similar a un lagarto de grandes dimensiones, no tenía alas y Loki le había dicho que tampoco escupían fuego.

–Al menos sé que no tiene hambre –se dijo Hagen.

Aguardó. Sus hombres tenían que matar rápido y silencioso, pero estaba seguro de que las huldras acabarían por darse cuenta de que estaban bajo ataque. Cuando un chillido de agonía rompió el silencio, el lindworm levantó la cabeza y olisqueó el aire. Avanzó, atraído por las huldras, pero Hagen le salió al encuentro obstruyéndole el paso.

El lindworm siseó y Hagen negó. No lo atacó, quizás reconocía en él a alguien de su misma especie. La fiera se movió rápido para pasarlo de largo pero Hagen lo agarró de las fauces y lo aventó a un lado. El lindworm se retorció entre sus manos pero no lo soltó. Se llevó varios arañazos que le arrancaron parte de la piel del torso y los brazos pero consiguió tumbarlo.

–¡Hagen! ¡Hagen! –El que gritaba era Agneir.

Hagen se distrajo y el lidnworm se le soltó. Lo alcanzó por la cola y la bestia lo arrastró un par de metros antes de que Hagen plantara los pies en el suelo y consiguiera frenarlo. Fue entonces que el dragón decidió atacar. Se giró sobre sí mismo y le hincó los dientes a Hagen en un parpadeo. Le atrapó un brazo entre las fauces. Hagen le lanzó fuego maldito chamuscándole el hocico y el cogote. El dragón lo soltó con un rugido que resonó por la ciudad en ruinas.

Hagen sacó su espada y se la clavó en el ojo dando cuenta de él.

Fue corriendo en pos de la llamada de Agneir. Pasó por el dintel derruido de una casa que se alzaba por encima de las demás ruinas, había resistido más que las otras. Su discípulo estaba en el segundo nivel, al cual Hagen llegó escalando con algo de esfuerzo debido a sus heridas.

–¡Agneir!

–Aquí. –El criajo estaba vivo y bien. Había una huldra que sostenía dos crías en brazos, todas muertas. Agneir estaba recuperando las flechas de su ballesta.

–¿Qué coño te propones?

–Por mi madre, el lindworm te dio duro, ya estás viejo para esto. –Hagen lo ignoró. –Mira. –Agneir le señaló a través de un hoyo que antes fue ventana.

Hagen miró con la ventaja de estar en un punto alto. Lo que observó era fuego. Un incendio voraz que corría contra el viento y no a favor.

–Sinmaras –dijo Hagen. Y también se dio cuenta de que iban en su dirección.

–¿Crees que nuestro alboroto las atrajo? –Fueron cautelosos pero al final hubo gritos, rugidos y el sonido de la refriega.

–No –Hagen no lo pensaba así. Algo más las puso en movimiento. –Reúnelos a todos. Que se preparen para defenderse.

–¿No huimos?

–No –replicó Hagen. Los bosques del reino habían ardido en su mayoría, no habría sitio para tomar cuartel si hacía falta y en el descampado, contra las incansables sinmaras, estarían en desventaja.

.

"_Hagen. Estuviste en el funeral de Larus"._ Por supuesto que estuvo ahí, pero ese día apenas y pudo prestar atención a los ritos para despedir al rey. No había podido dejar de observar a Eyvindur. Hrimthurs acababa de vencerlo, de marcarle la cara; y además le había arrebatado al padre que amaba. Hagen no había dormido nada, tan preocupado como estaba. Durante el funeral ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Frigga y Hanne. _"Recuerda Hagen, ¿qué hacen los elfos con sus muertos?"._

Haku y los otros estaban apilando escombros. Estaban en el templo de la ciudad, sus muros de alabastro se mantenían íntegros casi por completo. Habían hallado algunas huldras más en su interior. Fueron ejecutadas en el acto. Agneir se quejó de que le sabía mal matarles a sus bebés, parecían demasiado humanas.

Los cincuenta norn trabajaban como hormigas. Algunos desollaban el dragón para preparar la cena, otros buscaban agua en los pozos de la ciudad. Haku restauraba los muros del templo con otros hombres, iban a acuartelarse ahí. Desde la torre tenían buena visibilidad y podrían vigilar, así como disparar. Los caballos estaban en el patio del templo, Agneir se ocupaba de darles forraje y cepillarlos.

Uno de sus soldados estaba herido pero otro ya le aplicaba un emplasto para cicatrizar heridas. Se repartieron un brebaje contra la fatiga.

El elfo que les acompañaba era Celón. Un viejo conocido al que además no le gustaba mucho Hagen. Seguro que por eso lo escogieron para acompañarlo. Cada uno de los tres pretendientes que abandonó la capital llevaba consigo un vigía elfo, encargado de supervisar su desempeño, de ver que se portaran honorablemente.

Hagen le tendió el pellejo de vino a Celón pero éste rechazó su amabilidad. Hagen no le insistió, casi no se hablaban.

–Elish –llamó Hagen a uno de los ánsares. Éste era medio hermano de Sogdiana y ella le quería mucho. Hagen había querido dejarlo en Steindor pero el chico ardía en deseos de demostrar su valía y no cedió su lugar en la misión. Los ánsares eran buenos arqueros. Usaban arcos de doble curvatura que se pasaban sobre el torso, no les estorbaba para cabalgar pero eran imprecisos, aunque eso se compensaba por la distancia que alcanzaba y la velocidad con que los ánsares podían disparar. –Les toca la primera guardia –les dijo Hagen.

–Hagen, trajimos tensores de balistas, podemos emplazar unas cinco. –Hagen asintió con aprobación. Así tendrían máquinas de guerra.

–Bien hecho –le felicitó y Elish se regodeó en grande mientras Agneir resoplaba.

Para el anochecer estaban listos para resistir un ataque frontal.

Hagen no pudo pegar el ojo. Había cogido el segundo turno de guardia, el más cansado de todos. Agneir lo siguió a lo alto de la torre para acompañarlo quejándose de que estaba muy cansado.

–Échate a dormir –le dijo Hagen. –Yo vigilaré. –Agneir solía tacharlo de viejo y mofarse de él; esta vez no lo hizo, tampoco le dio las gracias, eso ya sería demasiado. Se arrebujó entre sus mantas.

Hagen estaba preocupado. Había revisado los restos que el lindworm devoraba cuando ellos arribaron. Fueron elfos. Tenían emblemas del norte, soldados de Elemmíre. Se echó una capa sobre los hombros y se sentó a mirar el incendio, con los ronquidos de Agneir de fondo.

Se puso a recordar el funeral de Larus, llevaba pensando en ello desde que iniciaron el viaje.

_Fue en Enya, en la explanada del castillo. Pusieron un sitial de madera labrada para Eyvindur. Él se sentó ahí, con la cara medio vendada por las heridas que le infligió Hrimthurs en el observatorio, pero no por eso parecía más humano. Pasó el día entero sin moverse, sin descansar, ni comer, mirando a la gente que acudía con flores y canciones a despedir a su rey. Eyriander había vestido de blanco y se había tocado con un velo bajo el cual no paraba de sollozar. Tres de los lores flanqueaban el féretro. Faltaba Aldor que trataba de restañar el daño en el observatorio, pero estaban Teros ataviado en dorado, Wose de azul y negro; y Nienor vestida de plata. Oraban honrando a su rey. _

_El cadáver había sido embalsamado, sostenía su espada entre las manos. Larus parecía una estatua de sí mismo, labrada en piedra gris. Al final del día cuando el sol se puso, Eyvindur se había levantado para entonar la oración final. Hagen había querido tomarle la mano mientras lo hacía, pero no osó tocarlo; ni hizo falta. Eyvindur no se derrumbó, no derramó ni una sola lágrima. _

Un sonido llegó a sus oídos sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Hagen se puso de pie y prestó atención. El sonido se repitió y lo reconoció. Era el llamado de un cuerno, un lamento largo.

Las sinmaras estaban cazando a alguien, se habían desplegado para rodearlo. La presa trataba de llegar a Caras Amrûn.

–De pie –le ordenó a Agneir empujándolo con un pie. –Vamos a combatir.

–Voy contigo –barbotó Agneir buscando sus botas.

–¿Te las quitas para dormir? Serás idiota, si vuelvo a ver que te descalzas mientras tenemos enemigos rondando lo vas a lamentar.

Hagen bajó corriendo de la torre.

–De pie –les gritó a sus hombres, los cuáles dormían arrebujados entre cuero y lana. –Vamos a salir.

Haku y sus serpientes lo siguieron de inmediato. Elish y sus ánsares agarraron sus arcos y subieron a los muros.

–Hagen –se quejó Agneir apresurándose a seguirlo. –Hijo de puta. –Hagen lo ignoró, su salida usual.

Tomaron los caballos. Celón igual montó para seguirlo.

Los norn se lanzaron a la carga sin esperar ni un segundo. Las sinmaras venían persiguiendo una compañía de elfos. Les habían aterrorizado los caballos con su fuego y les disparaban flechas incendiadas a la distancia. Además de que traían con ellas a los rjúfendr.

–Diez sinmara, quince rjúfendr –contó Haku.

Estos demonios eran aterradores pero no por su número sino por la forma en que se comportaban. Los rjúfendr corrían a todo lo que sus largas piernas daban arrojando flechas y rocas contras los elfos, sin permitirles formarse en posiciones de batalla. ¡Las sinmaras tenían caballos! Ellas estaban cercando a los elfos aminorando su huida, hostigándolos desde los flancos.

–Parece que estos demonios saben lo que hacen –dijo uno de sus norn.

Hagen espoleó su caballo acelerando su paso. Romperían el cerco de las sinmaras para ayudar a los elfos a escaparse. Haku tocó su cuerno de guerra respondiendo a los llamados de los elfos. Al saber que los refuerzos se acercaban, Hagen vio que el grupo apretaba la marcha, que inclusive se defendían a flechazos.

Se recubrió de escamas. Había jurado no volverse dragón si no era por orden del rey, y no había recibido tal orden. Loki le advirtió que debía resarcirse como hombre, no como monstruo.

Las sinmaras frenaron su ataque, tomadas por sorpresa por las ballestas norn. Se cargaron varias abriéndoles paso a los elfos. Formaron un solo grupo y Hagen ocupó la retaguardia. Lograron contenerlas lo suficiente para abrirse paso a toda carrera rumbo a Caras Amrûn. Se metieron en la ciudad de prisa, con los ánsares cubriéndoles la retirada con ayuda de sus balistas. Se refugiaron en el templo y sellaron la entrada.

.

Había sesenta elfos, la mitad de ellos con quemaduras. Igual llevaban una mujer, una de las skjaldmö a juzgar por su armadura, iba inconsciente pero parecía ilesa. Hagen dispuso que les compartieran sus suministros médicos, que les dieran de sus pellejos de vino para apaciguarles el dolor. Mandó a Agneir con otro de sus norn a revisar los caballos, los que estuvieran heridos habría que sacrificarlos de inmediato. Su discípulo le dijo que no era palafrenero pero cuando Hagen hizo amago de arrearle un golpe Agneir se fue corriendo a cumplir sus órdenes.

Las sinmaras no eran suficientes para rodear Caras Amrûn, estaban ocupando posiciones entre las ruinas pero por el momento no los atacaron.

Así les llegó el amanecer.

Los norn sirvieron estofado de lindworm por desayuno. Los elfos se los aceptaron agradecidos y agotados.

–¿Qué haces? –Preguntó uno de ellos, al ver que Hagen se cortaba la palma de la mano y escanciaba de su sangre dentro de una botella. –Hagen –insistió.

El elfo se había quitado el yelmo, tenía restos de sangre seca en la raíz de los rubios cabellos. Hagen conocía su cara.

–Hathaldir –dijo su nombre. El vigía de Elemmíre, solía detestar a Hagen pero se veía que le estaba cogiendo aprecio en ese mismo momento. –Es una poción para ayudar a sanar heridas. –Su sangre de dragón ayudaba a regenerar a aquellos que la bebían. Acababa de disolverla en vino y esencia de cúrcuma. Le tendió la botella a Hathaldir pero este no bebió.

–Dásela a mi general.

–¿Elemmíre? ¿Le acabo de salvar el trasero? –No había reparado en él entre los heridos.

Hathaldir se lo señaló. Elemmíre estaba entre los quemados. Tenía la espalda roja cual langosta cocida, se le había prendido el cabello bajo el yelmo y ahora supuraba. Celón le estaba ayudando a vendarse las heridas.

–Hay que llevarlo a Steindor, el rey podrá curarlo –imploró Hathaldir.

Hagen se acuclilló junto a su rival.

–Elemmíre –le habló. El aludido abrió los ojos, se había quedado sin cejas ni pestañas, pero aún tenía la mirada límpida de la hermosa raza.

–Hagen –habló éste con voz ronca. Hagen prestó atención al sonido de su respiración, seseaba indicando que había inhalado aire tan caliente que seguro le había lacerado la tráquea. Si el daño alcanzaba los pulmones, Hagen estaba hablando con un hombre muerto.

–Ella es la que los comanda, dicen que es la reina de Enya.

–¿Ella?

–Umarth –dijo Elemmíre.

Hagen sabía que Sif la venció al final de la guerra pero no habían encontrado el cadáver. El acertijo por fin se resolvía. Magog murió y Surtur fue sellado, pero ella no. Umarth era una sinmara pequeña y astuta.

–Sólo hay un rey que pueda declararse dueño de Enya y no es ella.

Elemmíre asintió. Hagen le ayudó a sentarse y le dio a beber de la poción.

.

Las sinmaras podían prenderse en llamas, pero no generarlo por sí mismas. Así que no podían quemarles Caras Amrûn. Todo lo que era flamable ya había ardido. Elish le informó a Hagen que sus enemigas estaban desperdigándose por la ciudad con arcos y flechas; y que habían sentado a sus gigantescos rjúfendr donde antes montó guardia el dragón lindworm.

Hagen escuchó esas noticias con tranquilidad. Les dijo a sus hombres que no se quitaran las armas ni para cagar, y que por nada se descalzaran, eso último iba por Agneir. Ninguno de los elfos la palmó a pesar de las quemaduras, lo cual ya era ventaja. El peor era, de hecho, Elemmíre. Hathaldir dijo que las sinmara lo conocían y que fueron expresamente a por él; le habían arrojado una llamarada directo a la cabeza.

Hagen ordenó a Agneir repartir el almuerzo. Él estaba ocupado, tenía la oreja pegada a la espalda de Elemmíre, escuchando con atención mientras el elfo respiraba.

–No, no tienes los pulmones lacerados, tienes suerte. El reino habrá perdido un bardo pero no un general.

Elemmíre se puso a vestirse con sus ropas ennegrecidas. Habló con voz rasposa.

–Estoy en deuda. No sabía que fueses sanador.

–No lo soy –replicó Hagen. –Pero empecé a meterme en reyertas en cuanto me destetaron, aprendí lo necesario.

Hagen quería saber que les había pasado exactamente, pero Elemmíre no podía hablar largo y tendido con la garganta abrasada. Así que Hathaldir fue quien le refirió todo.

Los elfos no habían intentado recobrar las ciudades perdidas durante la guerra. Estaban llenas de recuerdos y fantasmas; y a ellos la melancolía podía matarlos cual veneno. Lo que jamás pensaron fue que con la llegada de las huldras y los otros demonios, Umarth tendría suficientes para empezar a poblar las ciudades abandonadas.

–Las huldras y los rjúfendr han procreado una estirpe numerosa. –Dijo Hathaldir. –Sus crías aún son pequeñas y nada peligrosas, pero si les damos tiempo de crecer pues…

Le explicó a Hagen que se habían encontrado con que los caminos fueron despejados, les extrañó pero siguieron adelante rumbo a Enya. Descubrieron algunas colmenas de huldras y las destruyeron, pero sin saberlo se estaban metiendo en la boca del lobo. Los cazadores acabaron siendo cazados.

–Quedan muy pocos de ustedes –dijo Hagen. –No me digas que todos cayeron, ¿cuántos hombres acompañaban a Elemmíre?

–Éramos dos centenares de macar. Pero nuestros compañeros no están muertos, hasta donde sabemos. Las sinmara nos desperdigaron, cómo te dije perseguían a Elemmíre; nosotros no quisimos separarnos de él. Suponemos que deben estarnos buscando. Podemos hacerles señales con nuestra magia de luz.

Hagen entendió todo. Elemmíre era del tipo de imbécil que se ponía al frente de la contienda en vez de dirigir la situación desde la retaguardia. Seguro atrajo a los demonios para que sus hombres se evadieran, llevándose además las peores heridas. Hagen le dio una palmada en la espalda, él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

–Es una belleza –dijo alguien en norn y Hagen volteó a mirar. La skjaldmö se había despertado.

–Las huldras la tenían prisionera, seguro que iban a usarla para alimentar a sus crías.

–¿Qué hace tan lejos de Hangatyr?

–No sabemos.

–Belleza –repitió Haku en un aesir de acento horripilante, apenas entendible. Le tendió el pellejo de vino. La mujer se lo aceptó y dio un trago largo.

–¿Te convertirás en dragón? –Inquirió Hathaldir.

–No –dijo Hagen, lo había jurado y no quebrantaría sus votos.

–¿Volverás a Steindor? –Inquirió Celón, que había escuchado todo.

–No –volvió a decir Hagen. La situación era mucho peor de lo que habían vaticinado, pero Elemmíre ya había matado demonios y enviado sus cabezas a la capital; en cambio él, tenía las manos vacías. No podía renunciar, su familia estaba en riesgo. –Conduciré a mi gente a Enya.

–Si tú avanzas, nosotros también seguiremos –jadeó Elemmíre.

Hathaldir le soltó una reprimenda en élfico pero Elemmíre no iba a ceder.

–Llevaré a Umarth ante Eyvindur.

–Avancemos juntos –dijo Hagen. –Con tu gente podemos asegurar este pueblo y cubrirnos las espaldas para llegar hasta Enya. Tú buscas matar a Umarth y yo voy directo a su enclave.

–¿En qué consiste tu hazaña? –Inquirió Elemmíre y a pesar de las quemaduras su cara reflejó interés.

–No se asemeja en nada a la tuya, voy buscando algo que se quedó en Enya. Te doy mi palabra de no estorbarte si tú haces lo mismo. –Hagen le tendió una mano y Elemmíre se la estrechó.

.

El resto de la compañía de Elemmíre, sus macar desperdigados, fueron atraídos por la magia de luz que se elevaba como un faro desde Caras Amrûn.

Los demonios se vieron atacados desde el pueblo y desde el yermo así que claudicaron.

Así elfos y norn obtuvieron un sitio seguro.

Enya estaba a tres jornadas desde ahí.

.

Vanima les había ofrecido que si enviaban mensajeros solicitándolo mandarían refuerzos, comida y sanadores. Las quemaduras de Elemmíre eran dolorosas pero su vida no peligraba, así que no requirió nada de ello.

"El orgullo es mal consejero, eso solía decirme mi padre" se dijo Hagen mirándole la cabeza que parecía un nabo cocido. "Pero mi padre perdió su dignidad demasiadas veces como para tomarlo en serio".

Se dirigían hacia Enya.

Hagen había dejado atrás a Elish, con diez de sus ánsares. Elemmíre hizo lo propio con sus heridos y con cincuenta de sus macar.

Conformaron una compañía compacta para atacar el pueblo más cercano a Enya llamado Caras Amroth. Una vez que controlaran ambos asegurarían una ruta para viajar hacia Steindor o hacia Enya.

Los elfos eran un ejemplo de disciplina. Marchaban infatigables, no se quejaban por nada, apenas y hablaban. Habían perdido algunos caballos y se vieron obligados a compartir, Elemmíre cabalgaba sujeto a Hathaldir, su visión estaba disminuida por las quemaduras en su rostro así que dependía de su capitán para continuar el viaje. Los norn de Hagen parecían inspirados a demostrar que ellos igual eran buenos soldados. Hagen jamás los había visto portarse con tanta seriedad. Agneir lo trataba de "maestro" y le obedecía sin sus habituales insolencias.

Habían partido de Caras Amrûn antes del amanecer, con los elfos por guías dado que podían ver en la penumbra.

Cayeron sobre Caras Amroth con las primeras luces del día. Se toparon con patrullas de rjúfendr y huldras trajinando con crías algo crecidas que las seguían cual rebaño a su pastor. Fue una jornada ardua que se cobró varias vidas. Cayeron diez de los macar de Elemmíre y Hagen perdió media docena de zorros. Ambos capitanes lo lamentaron hondamente.

Al anochecer, uno de los elfos hizo señales con su magia de luz, un rayo fino que se abrió paso hacia el cielo. Les respondió otro igual desde Caras Amrûn. Así se hicieron saber que habían asegurado el pueblo.

Los elfos se pusieron a decapitar demonios sin que los norn reclamaran ningún trofeo para ellos.

–¿Los vas a dejar que se queden con toda la gloria? –Le preguntó Agneir a Hagen. –Nosotros ayudamos a matarlos pero parecerá que ellos lo hicieron todo.

–Mi hazaña no consiste en matar. Los elfos saben de sobra que soy hábil en ello. No tengo que demostrárselos una vez más.

–¿Pero entonces que vamos a hacer? –Hagen no respondió. Demasiadas orejas puntiagudas le oían.

–Hagen una palabra –le dijo Hathaldir.

–Agneir, que quemen a los nuestros junto con los elfos, no olvides recabar los nombres, Karnilla dijo que pagaría diez mil sous de indemnización a las familias de los caídos.

–Estos bastardos no tiene esposas ni hijos –rezongó Agneir.

–Ya, pero alguien los habrá parido.

–¿Puedo poner que yo lo hice? –hubo una risa ante esa salida, era Lady Nybum, la skjaldmö. No tenía idea de dónde estaba Hangatyr y no quiso volver a Steindor. Así que los había seguido y obedecía las órdenes de Hagen.

El dragón negro le pegó una colleja a su alumno y se fue a parlamentar con Elemmíre. Hathaldir y Celón estaban presentes en calidad de vigías que eran.

–Hay que enviar exploradores a Enya –le propuso Elemmíre. –Caras Amroth fue más difícil de lo esperado.

–Todo ha sido más difícil de lo esperado –apuntó Hathaldir.

–No quisiera que nuestros rivales nos sorprendieran de forma desagradable –dijo Elemmíre.

–Mandaré a Haku y no estaría mal que nos prestes alguno de tus elfos. Es bueno espiando pero no conoce estos caminos.

Elemmíre dudó pero al final dijo:

–Me es grato encontrar en ti, un aliado confiable.

–Soy hombre de palabra –dijo Hagen y se contuvo de añadir: "y he dicho que conquistaré la mano de Eyvindur".

.

"_Los aesir ponen a sus muertos en la snekkja y los mandan a navegar en las estrellas. Los norn entierran a los suyos para que se fundan con la tierra. Los jötun los inhumamos en hielo para que esperen a la aurora, el camino de los ancestros. Hagen, ¿sabes qué hacen los elfos con sus muertos?" _

"_Elaboran una máscara mortuoria que represente con fidelidad sus rasgos. Los incineran y depositan sus cenizas en criptas junto con ofrendas valiosas y una semilla de mallorn". _

Hagen se recordó mirando la máscara de Larus. Era de madera de teca tratada para durar como si fuese roca, de un tono tan claro que era casi blanco, sin vetas visibles. Hagen le presentó sus respetos y le dijo que él cuidaría a Eyvindur, tal como le había encomendado cuando lo hizo guardián de su hijo. Larus tenía su espada entre las manos y parecía que dormía.

De repente, la máscara mortuoria abrió los ojos.

"Lo haz deshonrado" le dijo Larus separando sus labios rígidos.

"Ya lo estoy enmendando".

"Tu deshonra le costará la vida".

"Estás muerto, no me gusta tomarle consejo a los muertos".

"Se reunirá conmigo antes de conocer al hijo que le sembraste". Para tratarse de Larus hablaba con frases propias de un norn.

"Siempre lo he cuidado bien. Ya lo he salvado antes, lo haré de nuevo, sólo debo encontrarte y todo estará bien".

"Eyvindur, Eyvindur" pareció susurrar la máscara y Hagen sintió ganas de pegarle un puñetazo para que dejara de llamar a su amado.

Sintió que le tiraban del brazo y se espabiló.

Se había quedado dormido. Era esperable no había pegado ojo desde Caras Amrûn.

–Te traje el desayuno mi señor –le dijo la voz de la skjaldmö. Lady Nybum llevaba el pelo rojizo trenzado, ataviada con pantalones de jinete que se ajustaban en sus muslos carnosos, el peto de la armadura le marcaba la cintura y tenía en sus rasgos algo que recordaba vagamente a la diosa Sif. Haku tenía razón, era una belleza invitante. –Lamento haberte despertado.

–No estaba dormido –mintió Hagen. Ella le miraba como si se conocieran de antes pero Hagen no la recordaba. Durante la guerra Hagen estuvo muy ocupado primero, muy preocupado después, y por último se dedicó sólo a Eyvindur. No le puso ni un dedo encima a las skjaldmö, así pues, estaba seguro de que no se había follado a esta.

El día empezaba con su manto grisáceo. Hagen se pasó una mano por la cara y tomó el tazón humeante que ella le tendía. Una sopa de harina de legumbres que los elfos habían cocinado. Las formas de Nybum parecían desbordarse de la armadura. Especialmente sus senos, Hagen no pudo evitar darles una buena ojeada. Ella le sonrió, una sonrisa de ofrecimiento.

–Eres el dragón negro –dijo ella y Hagen pensó que no era muy lista. –Me encantaría probarte, saber si tu polla quema tanto como tu fuego.

Hagen pestañeó pensando que seguía dormido. ¿Había oído bien? Esta parecía más norn que aesir.

–¿Qué hacías separada de Hangatyr? Los ases tomaron camino hacia el norte. –Quiso saber.

Nybum pareció apenada y dejó de lado su zalamería.

–Mi general Hangatyr atacó unas sinmaras que patrullaban los caminos del norte. Algunas huyeron y nos dio orden de perseguirlas. Me descabalgaron matando a mi caballo y me hicieron prisionera. Me llevaron consigo hacia el sur. No sé por qué me perdonaron la vida, aunque tengo una vaga idea. Hay pocos viajeros por estos lares, nada de caza. Deben estar pasando hambre, seguro me querían para alimentar a las crías de las huldras o algo así. Lord Elemmíre me rescató, tanto como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron. Las nornas me han conducido a ti.

–Que generosas –dijo Hagen con sarcasmo.

–Me gustaría agradecértelo apropiadamente, si hubiera tiempo más adelante…

–Si hubiera tiempo preferiría dormir un rato.

–¿El dragón se fatiga?

–El dragón tiene sus prioridades. –Estaba convertido en un hombre fiel y pretendía seguir así.

Haku acudió para coquetear con Nybum. Ella no hablaba nada de norn y él muy poco aesir, aun así las sonrisas idiotas de Haku dejaban claras sus intenciones. Hagen los dejó de lado y mejor se acercó a Elemmíre el cual estaba sentado en el suelo sorbiendo su sopa, haciendo muecas de dolor cuando tragaba.

–Te trajiste a la skjaldmö más fogosa de toda la compañía. –Elemmíre asintió dándole la razón y Hagen se preguntó si Nybum había intentado conquistarlo también.

Elemmíre esperaba hallar a Umarth en Enya, esperaba que al matarla los demonios se desperdigaran.

Hubo un toque de cuerno anunciando la llegada de jinetes.

–¿Serán nuestros exploradores? – se preguntó Hagen.

No lo eran.

Se trataba de los soldados que habían dejado en Caras Amrûn. Elish los encabezaba con malas nuevas.

Las sinmaras habían caído sobre ellos montadas en dragones lindworm que resultaba que podían escalar. Habían perdido el pueblo.

–Vienen hacía acá –le contó Elish a Hagen.

El dragón miró a Elemmíre.

–No nos encontraran –dijo el general elfo mandando al traste la cautela. –Partamos rumbo a Enya. Tomemos la iniciativa del ataque.

.

La compañía de elfos y norn abandonó Caras Amroth de inmediato. Haku y Oarel, los exploradores que habían designado no habían regresado.

La tarde ya estaba avanzada cuando se encontraron con un brazo del río Elivagar. Era poco profundo y sus aguas arrastraban muchos guijarros. Abrevaron los caballos y los hombres se pusieron a rellenar sus pellejos de vino filtrando el líquido a través de cedazos. Hagen se enjuagó la cara y se mojó el cabello para despejarse. Vio que Hathaldir ayudaba a Elemmíre a beber y le escanciaba agua sobre las quemaduras. El bardo estaba muy guapo con el cuero cabelludo en carne viva y la cara repleta de ampollas que supuraban. Si el jurado consideraba el atractivo físico como criterio para elegir al vencedor, Elemmíre estaría perdido.

"Pero Eyvindur lo curará, quizás inclusive revierta su tiempo para dejarlo como si nada" pensó Hagen. Seguramente Elemmíre igual lo habría pensado así.

Decidieron montar un campamento y descansar. Los elfos conservaban un par de tiendas de campaña, y demostrando una vez su disciplina se las cedieron a sus capitanes para pernoctar. Eran pequeñas, pensadas para alojar dos o tres soldados. Elemmíre y Hathaldir compartieron una; y Hagen hizo lo propio con Agneir. Su pupilo cayó dormido nada más rozar las mantas con la cabeza.

–Repón fuerzas, inútil, las vas a necesitar –le susurró Hagen. Agneir le rezongó algo entre sueños y Hagen rodó los ojos.

Se tumbó a dormir también, con el puñal sujeto en la mano.

Tuvo sueños inquietos, con la máscara mortuoria de Larus, que le fastidiaba con la arenga de que había deshonrado a Eyvindur. Por más que lo añoró, su hermoso elfo no acudió a su mente.

"Pues mira" acabó diciéndole a la máscara de Larus. "Sí lo deshonré, ¿escucharlo te satisface? Pero debo decir en mi defensa que se lo hice muy bien. ¿No puedo mejor soñar con ello?"

Se despertó sobresaltado sintiendo un peso sobre el cuerpo. Se encontró con Nybum, acostada sobre él, sujetándole la mano en la que empuñaba su arma para que no le hiciera daño.

–No hagas ruido –le susurró Nybum y se inclinó a besarlo. –Te he visto mirarme, sé lo que necesitas.

Ella tenía la boca caliente y los labios muy suaves, Hagen la agarró con la mano libre y descubrió que estaba desnuda. Las manos de la doncella le buscaron los lazos de la ropa y le alcanzó el miembro viril.

–Quieta –se quejó Hagen. Giró el rostro y descubrió que Agneir ya no estaba. ¡Ese bastardo! –No estoy para sinsentidos.

Sólo un idiota se follaría a la mujer en las narices de Elemmíre, Celón y Hathaldir, para que cualquiera de ellos pudiera contárselo a Eyvindur cuando volvieran a Steindor. Se la quitó de encima de un empellón. Ella se quedó en cuclillas como si lo acechara, Hagen podía verle sus partes privadas; y aunque algo en él le pidió dejarse consentir por la deseosa doncella, otra parte le dijo que ahí no obtendría el placer sublime al que Eyvindur lo había hecho adicto.

Se acomodó la ropa y se levantó raudo para irse.

–¿Huyes? –Lo retó Nybum. –Te quiero Hagen, me enamoré de ti desde que te vi por primera vez.

–Suelo tener ese efecto pero me temo que estoy comprometido.

–¿Con el rey elfo? Tú y los otros cuatro. No lo veo por aquí preocupado por ustedes. Además no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, tan sólo un momento.

–No tengo ni siquiera un momento. Estamos ocupados, por si no lo haz notado.

–No volveremos a Steindor. Nos mataran a todos, ¿por qué no amarnos antes de arrostrar la muerte?

–Amate con mi caballo, tanto me da.

Hagen salió al exterior. Ella le siguió, la muy cabrona. Los elfos sacudieron la cabeza reprobatoriamente pero luego apartaron las miradas, incómodos ante la desnudez de la joven la cual se puso a vestirse sin ningún recato. Los norn sonreían lobunos.

–¿¡Qué miran!? –Les preguntó Hagen. Todos apartaron la mirada. Agneir fue tras los pasos de Hagen y este le pegó la bronca. –¿Dónde estabas? Menudo discípulo, ojalá esa puta me hubiera rajado el cogote. –El chico se desternilló de risa. Encontraba hilarante que Hagen quisiera un intento de homicidio para probar un punto.

–Salí a mear. No te cabrees por ella. Ni que fuera para tanto y además es as.

–¿Qué tiene que ver que sea as?

–Trabaja para Hangatyr –le dijo Agneir en un tono que sugería que Hagen era subnormal. –Seguro que sus mujeres tienen órdenes de seducirte si te ven. Es lo que yo haría.

.

.

El rey elfo se encontraba de muy buen humor. Sentía el corazón ligero y las preocupaciones de su reino menos agobiantes desde que Hagen le pidió matrimonio. Hubiera querido poder verlo a solas, no para intimar, sino únicamente para hablar y poder decirle lo feliz que le había hecho con su propuesta. A él no se le hubiera ocurrido solventar la falta de moral de Hagen mediante el tenwë bedûina, y aunque lo hubiera pensado, tampoco lo habría presionado para que lo hiciera. Pero Hagen lo había hecho por sí solo, porque lo amaba. Y eso, era como una luz que Eyvindur llevaba en su interior.

Además, por una vez no estaba preocupado en que los enanos fueran a atacarle. Si Haryon intentaba cualquier maniobra bélica, a él le bastaría decirle a sus pretendientes que se casaría con aquel que le llevara la cabeza del enano. Y estaba seguro de que al menos tres de ellos intentarían esa hazaña con mucho ahínco. Vanima le había dicho además que a la capital del reino le había sentado bien aquel torneo. Había comercio abundante, varios extranjeros deseaban instalarse en Svartálfheim o preguntaban si podían trasladarse a otra ciudad, como Artamir o Celebrant, para engrandecer los tratados comerciales. Eyvindur se había sentado con Hanne para hablar de sus nuevos acuerdos económicos, puesto que la reina madre vanir captó de inmediato que Eyvindur ya no le iba a comprar el draupnir a ella.

Esa mañana le habían llevado nuevos frutos de los invernaderos de Hálfdan para su desayuno. Sabía lo que estaban haciendo Hangatyr y Elemmíre aunque no habían enviado cabezas recientemente.

Se paró en el ventanal de su despacho mordiendo con deleite una nectarina, desde ahí podía observar el faro que Svadilfari estaba construyendo, sería una luz propia para la ciudad. Él había visto los planos y eran hermosos, con la piedra labrada y tallada a mano. Y los detalles… a veces no podía imaginarse como es que Svadilfari obtenía aquella inspiración. Echaba de menos hablar con él, como siempre le pasaba cuando no podía cenar a su lado. Pero en cuanto Hagen ganara, ya no habría trabas entre su amistad.

Las proezas de sus pretendientes beneficiaban mucho a su reino.

No sabía que era lo que Hagen estaba haciendo, pero quería confiar en él… Eyvindur suspiró. De hecho tendría que confiar no sólo en Hagen sino también en Loki que lo estaba guiando. Eyvindur tenía la inteligencia de Loki en un alto concepto, pero no estaba seguro de que tuviera buen juicio.

Amarië entró llevando una bandeja entre las manos, la puso sobre su escritorio; contenía hidromiel especiada caliente y pastelillos. Eyvindur no tenía puesto el velo, en su despacho no era necesario y no tenía pretendientes por los cuáles se viera obligado a usarlo. Estaba feliz, así que comía con renovado gusto. Tomó un pastelillo de merengue en forma de cisne, y después unas galletas con forma de estrellas y sabor a naranja.

Eydís y Amarië lo dejaron a solas.

Tenía algo de tiempo entre sus manos, había decidido emplearlo para leer aquel libro vanir sobre los foreldrar. La reina Frigga se lo había hecho llegar tiempo atrás. Había descubierto que Loki le había hecho anotaciones en los márgenes, que a veces había tachado párrafos enteros para, con su letra pequeña y estilizada, hacerle correcciones a lo que ahí se leía. Eyvindur apreciaba los libros, los cuáles eran para un hechicero como la piedra de amolar para el espadachín. Sabía que el ejemplar que tenía entre manos era único y muy valioso. Se lo devolvería a Loki, sí, pero no hasta que Loki así se lo requiriera.

Se sumergió en la lectura, de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas a la camelia que Hagen le había obsequiado. La había colocado cerca de él, en su escritorio. La flor estaba en un jarrón, no se marchitaría nunca pues la había encerrado en un bucle de tiempo. Pensar en Hagen, hizo que sonriera y que después recordara que había dejado a medias un boceto de una armadura que quería forjar para él. Lo tenía en alguna parte de su caótico escritorio. Iba a lanzarse a buscarlo cuando notó que un pétalo de la camelia cayó sobre los papeles.

Lo tomó entre sus dedos, el pétalo aún era suave pero no debería haberse desprendido. Eyvindur revisó la flor con detenimiento sólo para percatarse de que la magia de tiempo que debería conservarla se había esfumado.

–¿Cómo? –Se preguntó. Él no la había desecho.

Se dijo que no importaba, haría el bucle de nuevo.

Su seidh chispeó.

Pero no ocurrió nada.

Eyvindur se recargó en su asiento, miró la flor y olvidó por completo el libro, la armadura y también las galletas. Intentó hacerlo nuevamente y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Algo le pasaba a su magia. Dirigió su atención a la enorme hilera de libros que tenía en una estantería, con un movimiento hizo que todos saltaran en un instante y aún más, que volvieran a acomodarse en el mismo orden. Una prueba sencilla para su habilidad telequinética. Más tranquilo porque su seidh estaba ahí, hizo uso del aether, el cuál respondió a su llamado de inmediato al manifestarse y volver a entrar en su cuerpo.

Se estaba comportando absurdamente. Se concentró e intentó nuevamente con su magia de tiempo, esta vez haciendo uso de su reliquia. Pero no hubo un mejor resultado.

¿Por qué no podía?

Era como si ese aspecto de sí se hubiera esfumado. Como a cualquier hechicero que le pasara eso, se angustió. Y de pronto una aterradora idea se cruzó por su mente. Una que le paralizó la respiración.

Retomó el libro sobre foreldrar. Terminó hojeando aquel libro casi con desesperación hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, algo que había leído por encima.

"_Los foreldrar pierden paulatinamente su seidh en aras de nutrir a su hijo. No se puede enumerar cuáles serán los primeros dones en perderse, pues dependerán de cada una de las habilidades del hechicero. Pero por lo regular, hemos observado, que su magia curativa…"_

Sintió que por su espalda le corrió un sudor frío que le erizó la piel. Sin querer, se llenó de pánico. Apretó los puños y respiró pausado. Si lo que estaba sucediéndole, era lo que el libro decía, eso significaba… Su angustia se trasformó en auténtico terror. Intentó el bucle de tiempo una, dos y hasta tres veces más pero sencillamente su seidh no respondía a su llamado.

Jadeó.

Se hundió en su silla. Pensó en acudir a buscar a Loki, para que éste se burlara de su paranoia y le explicara que sencillamente eso no se podía. Que la poción de pasión desbordante era infalible, y la prueba de ello era que él no estaba esperando otro hijo. El que su homónimo estuviera en su reino tan campamente, le dio una extraña serenidad a Eyvindur. Si Loki estuviera gestando no habría abandonado la seguridad de Thrúndheim. Thor se lo hubiera impedido.

Se calmó un poco. Culpó al estrés de ser rey y a su ansiedad por la competencia entre sus pretendientes. Tomó el libro nuevamente, el cual se le fue haciendo escueto y mal redactado, no daba realmente información útil. Y luego recordó que los vanir no tenían la misma manera que los elfos al catalogar su sapiencia. Mejor repasó lo que Loki había ido añadido: "_Hela es la creadora de los foreldrar_". "_Dam, es el nombre que se le da a quien gesta. Sire, es el otro progenitor. Los vanir subestimaron a los sires, pero muchas veces son ellos los que dan los rasgos predominantes a los hijos_".

Loki había descrito el vínculo que se formaba con el infante. Datos que Eyvindur de hecho conocía porque estuvo presente cuando algunos de los istyar hicieron una disertación sobre ello. En Svartálfheim estaba prohibido romper los lazos de terceros, pero por él los istyar estaban haciendo excepciones en el decálogo de la magia svartá.

El vanir que hubiera escrito el libro terminaba hablando sobre cómo los foreldrar perdían la vida de manera apacible. Eyvindur iba a cerrarlo cuando notó que detrás de esa hoja, estaba otra anotación pero esa no era de Loki. Parecía ser la letra de la reina Frigga, y era el hechizo para revisar su gestación.

Sintió que las palmas le sudaban. Tardó varios segundos en decidirse a hacerlo. Se colocó las manos sobre el abdomen; y entonces la puerta de su despacho se abrió.

Eydís entró y anunció a Lady Vanima. Eyvindur recobró su aplomo, y si Vanima lo notó nervioso, ni siquiera lo mencionó. Quería hablar sobre las últimas cuentas de la ciudad de Steindor, tenían problemas de aprovisionamiento. La plática en otro tiempo hubiera hecho al rey olvidar todo el asunto pero cada vez que miraba la camelia, sentía un agujero en el pecho.

.

Lord Aldor le estaba mostrando un hechizo a Hërin. Estaba haciendo levitar una pequeña piedra entre los dedos abiertos de su mano. Hërin intentaba emularlo pero la piedra que había escogido salió volando sin control hacia la cara del sabio el cual se echó a un lado para esquivarla. Hërin se tapó la boca riéndose. Recibió una mirada sumamente severa de parte del sabio.

Hërin pidió disculpas aderezadas con inclinaciones dóciles. Lord Aldor pareció que retomaba su explicación acerca de la magia telequinética. Hërin lo hizo mejor la segunda vez.

Loki observaba un poco apartado.

Magni estaba entrenando con Malka con espadas de práctica que se hicieron ellos mismos; eran ramas de sauce que habían pulido y dado forma. Entrenaban bajo la mirada atenta de Tristán, el cual era el guardián que Thor les había designado a sus hijos. El as los miraba y les daba ocasionales instrucciones; intervenía cuando los pequeños se ponían demasiado belicosos.

Lord Aldor lucía molesto. Y Loki lo comprendía. Su rey, su hijo, deseaba casarse con Hagen, por eso había aceptado que se le sometiera al tenwë bedûina, a costa de convertirse en un premio para el vencedor de la contienda. Loki sabía bien que Larus, Lúne y Lord Aldor habían invertido mucho en Eyvindur. En forjarlo, en encumbrarlo como un dios. Le llamaban "el hijo predilecto de Naira Anar", "la estrella más brillante del firmamento", "el ser más bello de los nueve". Y esos títulos no habían llegado de la nada. No. Ellos lo habían convertido en eso. Lúne y Larus estaban muertos, pero quedaba Aldor para velar por el rey. Más aún, le había hecho depositario de todos sus sueños. Y ahora ese ingrato hijo suyo, ignoraba sus esfuerzos y enseñanzas; para escoger el amor por encima de todo. Si Loki fuera Lord Aldor igual se sentiría vejado.

"Padre de Todo, jamás te devolveré a Thor".

El pensamiento llegó de repente y Loki sonrió regodeándose en ello. La situación de Thor era paralela a la de Eyvindur. Cuánto dinero, tiempo, maestres y esfuerzo le había tomado a Odín, forjar a Thor y volverlo el epítome de los aesir. Todo, para que su hijo rechazara el trono a cambio de un consorte caído en desgracia y dos, supuestos, bastarditos azules. La sonrisa de Loki se amplió.

Notó que Hërin ya dominaba el hechizo, que de hecho tenía levitando varias piedras mientras improvisaba un baile haciéndolas girar a su alrededor. Lord Aldor asintió con aprobación. Era un buen maestro, Loki debía reconocerle eso. Se preguntó si le admitiría a Hërin y a Nari como discípulos eventualmente. No se habían reconciliado del todo, pero corría menos mala voluntad entre ambos. Aldor le había mandado un libro a Nornheim y Loki le había respondido con una nota de agradecimiento. Por supuesto, a Lord Aldor no se le pasaba por alto que Loki estaba apoyando a Hagen; y que la hazaña que el dragón negro llevase a cabo era idea suya. Pero por lo menos no le había atribuido todo lo demás.

El caos, el oro que fluía en Steindor, las multitudes de extranjeros, los banquetes; los tratados comerciales que se realizaban, los tejemanejes políticos… Cuando Loki se percataba de que los ojos de los nueve estaban puestos en el torneo, entonces se quedaba sin aliento. Sobre todo cuando se recordaba que él había iniciado todo. Con una poción fallida y las palabras precisas dichas a oídos de Eyvindur primero y de Hagen después.

Lord Aldor no se imaginaba que lo que contemplaba era el resultado de las acciones del dios del engaño, pero era mejor que fuese así.

Los elfos se estaban beneficiando del torneo, pero no podían depender de tal bonanza económica, si Eyvindur era listo, y seguro que lo era excepto a la hora de enamorarse; procuraría entablar buenos tratados económicos con Asgard y con Vanaheim, aprovechando la presencia de Dregni y Hanne. El oro fluía pero, la especulación que causaba el resultado del torneo había encarecido muchos productos. Eyvindur debía manejar la economía de su reino con cuidado y tomar medidas que amortizaran la inflación. Así le había enseñado su maestro de economía a Loki. Un maestre que Odín le había dado muchos años atrás.

"También hizo que me instruyeran. Me dio maestres, me dio ciudadanía y no denunció mis acciones al finalizar su guerra con Jötunheim. Me tuvo en sus manos ¿cuántas veces? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Y pudiendo pisarme y acabar conmigo, respetó mi vida". Eso fue lo que pensó pero pronto se recordó a sí mismo que: "No lo hizo por mí, por aprecio, o por respeto. Lo hizo por Thor. Intentó forjarme para ser una buena reina y si no me mató fue por no herir a su hijo. Todo lo hizo por Thor".

Hërin vino corriendo a él con las manos llenas de piedras. Lord Aldor ya se retiraba. Loki pensó que seguramente su hijo querría mostrarle el hechizo que acababa de aprender. Pero no era el hechizo sino el idioma, lo que quería mostrarle. Hërin era un Lambëingolmo, hábil con la lengua.

–Gerich veleth nîn, mamil –le dijo Hërin con un acento perfecto. Le estaba diciendo que lo quería en la lengua de los elfos.

–Gerich veleth nîn, hynia –le respondió Loki con una sonrisa.

–Mamil, ¿sabes que significa "Loki" en élfico? Significa "dragón".

Loki volvió a sonreír, iba a explicarle a Hërin que su nombre no derivaba de "Lok" en élfico, ni de "Loge" que era fuego. Sino de "Loptr", que significaba "como el viento" en jötun. Pero en ese momento le abordó Ari, como solía suceder, para recordarle que la reina madre Hanne le esperaba en los jardines.

–Mamil, no te vayas –le imploró Hërin.

–Ari, ocúpate de mis hijos –le pidió Loki e igualmente se fue.

.

Los días previos, el concejo de elfos le había pedido a Loki, en calidad de valedor de Hagen que era, que les presentara el contrato matrimonial para examinarlo.

Loki dijo que lo dejó en Nornheim y que haría que se lo enviaran.

Luego encargó a Ari que se hiciera con copias de los contratos de los otros pretendientes. Quería examinarlas antes de redactar el de Hagen.

Ari consiguió copia del contrato de Hangatyr.

Ese asqueroso hijo de dísir rodaba de dinero, prometió pagar toda la boda con un límite de cincuenta mil sous; prometía soldados, drakares, tierras, decantar el voto de Alfheim, Midgard y Asgard a favor de los elfos en el concejo de los reyes y una serie de cosas a cambio de la mano de Eyvindur…

"Yo me casaría con él" había dicho Loki mientras lo leía.

"Usted sigue repudiado" le recordó Ari con una sonrisa, "¿quiere que averigüe si a Hangatyr le gustan los hombres de ojos verdes y cabellos oscuros?". Los dos se rieron de la broma.

Loki había asumido su forma de aesir, dejando de lado la de jötun. Esencialmente porque así lo habían conocido los elfos tiempo atrás, y porque para negociar con Hanne era mejor acercársele con ojos verdes, los ojos de Hoster el Nigromante.

No pudieron conseguir el contrato de Elemmíre porque los elfos eran demasiado leales como para dejarse comprar por Ari. Tampoco pudieron averiguar nada respecto al de Svadilfari. De hecho dudaban que tuviera uno, y si lo tenía seguro que Lord Aldor lo habría redactado.

Quedaba el de Hálfdan, pero Hanne dijo que lo había dejado en Vanaheim y que haría que se lo enviaran.

Y sobre eso iban a hablar Loki y ella, ese día.

Loki la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Hablaron trivialidades sobre sus respectivos hijos pero fue más bien breve. Se detuvieron a brindar por Frigga, cada cual le imploró a sus dioses que le permitieran despertar pronto. Fue el único momento en que Loki entrevió una emoción genuina en su tía. Después de eso todo se volvió política y esas conversaciones en que los implicados querían decir más de lo que hablaban a la vez que retorcían el significado de sus palabras.

La reina madre de los vanir no tuvo ningún empacho en poner sobre la mesa copia del contrato de Hangatyr, dando pie a hablar de sus intereses.

–¿Ya lo leíste? –Le preguntó a Loki.

–Sí –no tenía sentido fingir que no actuó de la misma manera que ella. –Es bastante generoso. Odín es bastante generoso –añadió dejando en claro que dominaba el tema.

–¿Qué escribirás en el contrato de Hagen?

–Lo estoy considerando todavía. Así como tú estás pensando en lo que escribirás en el de Hálfdan. –El contrato matrimonial daría peso a uno u otro candidato.

–¿Leíste la cláusula sobre la frecuencia con la que Hangatyr y Eyvindur deben yacer juntos? No sé bien a bien cual miembro del concejo de Odín lo redactó, pero no se dejó nada en el tintero.

–Seguro fue Ragnheidur, tanta minuciosidad es propia de él. –Loki se lanzó a recitar parte del contrato: –"Su alteza Eyvindur compartirá su lecho con Lord Hangatyr todos los días hasta que se compruebe que hay un heredero en camino. Y volverá a hacerlo un año después del nacimiento de su primogénito para asegurar la línea sucesoria mediante un segundo hijo". –Loki hizo una pausa para beber té y luego aclaró, –se olvidan de que los foreldrar suelen morir cuando nace el primero y de que aún si la muerte rechaza cobrarse a Eyvindur, los elfos no suelen tener más de un vástago.

Hanne bufó algo tensa.

–A menos que sean de buena cepa, si tienen precedentes como el hecho de que existan gemelos en la familia, es factible que den a luz más de un hijo. –Loki asumió que no estaban hablando de Eyvindur, sino de Finduilas.

–¿Y? ¿Cuántas veces exigirás que Eyvindur duerma con Hálfdan? Aunque semejante precaución en el contrato es justificable, a los elfos les escandaliza hablar de las relaciones íntimas de una pareja. Me encantaría estar ahí cuando el concejo lea en voz alta los contratos.

Hanne pareció tomar nota mental de lo que Loki decía.

–Hálfdan es el pretendiente con menos posibilidades de vencer –dijo Hanne sirviéndose té. –Así que he decidido volverme muy generosa en las condiciones que ofreceré en el contrato. Pero tú no puedes hacer lo mismo. A pesar de la entrada que tu dragón hizo, su reino está en bancarrota; todos lo sabemos, incluido el concejo élfico.

–Karnilla ha logrado grandes avances, tiene un proyecto que podría solventar sus problemas económicos –líderes de clanes muertos, esclavos, draupnir… de pronto Loki se sintió nauseoso, a saber que tanto sabría Hanne de los movimientos de Karnilla. Después de todo Hjörtur era su hijo, y aunque amaba a Karnilla y no la traicionaría adrede, un hijo suele escuchar a su madre; y una madre, sobre todo una como Hanne, sabe manipular a su hijo.

Hanne sonrió pero no dijo nada, a saber si estaba enterada acerca del draupnir y los esclavos.

–El dragón ofreció soldados, dijo que los cincuenta que se trajo serían los capitanes del ejército que le prometieron a Eyvindur. Muy ingenioso. Si algo le sobra a Nornheim son bárbaros prestos a la batalla. Pero Svartálfheim no se arreglará a golpes. Necesita más, necesita hacer florecer sus tierras nuevamente, y pretendo convertir a Hálfdan en un emblema de ello.

Loki sintió que pisaba terreno peligroso.

–Nornheim quizás no posea tanto dinero como Asgard o Vanaheim, pero Eyvindur ama a Hagen. –Hanne hizo una mueca como si su té se hubiera amargado de golpe.

–¿Amor? Un rey no se desposa por amor.

–Tú y yo no lo hicimos así, pero, ¿qué hay de Hrafn? Le dejaste escoger a su elfa.

–Finduilas es noble y nulifica a otras candidatas que podrían ser peligrosas para mí, doncellas vanir de noble cuna y con parientes codiciosos. Por otra parte Eyvindur no es mi hijo, no le daré concesiones a tu dragón en nombre del amor, ya sabes lo que opino del tema.

–¿Qué deseas tía?

–Quizás Hálfdan no se muestre tan generoso en su contrato. Quizás he invertido demasiado en esto como para no sacar beneficios de ello.

–Sé que te haz reunido con Eyvindur, seguramente haz negociado tratados.

–Pero ahora no me reúno con él sino contigo. –Bebieron más té mirándose. –Eres vanir por vía materna y sin embargo nunca te hemos ofrecido un landvaettir. –A Loki le brillaron los ojos ante la perspectiva. Si incluía el landvaettir en el contrato de Hagen acrecentaría su valor como pretendiente. –Sin embargo, eres muy poco vanir últimamente, te olvidas de mí y de tus primos.

–¿Qué podría hacer para honrar mi herencia vanir? –Inquirió Loki. –¿Qué tradiciones familiares he omitido tía? –dijo el "tía" con toda la dulzura que pudo.

–¿Sabías, sobrino mío, que los vanir se pueden casar entre primos, a partir del segundo grado?

Loki sonrió.

–Mis hijos son mi orgullo –replicó, había entendido por donde iban los tiros.

–En Vanaheim es tradición usar la ley sálica. El heredero de Hrafn en este momento es Oski, el mayor de los hijos de Lord Tarkil y Helle. Oski heredará el título de su padre y Valle Florido al completo. Lo que me preocupa, son sus dos pobres hermanos: Omi y Ofnir. ¿No sería injusto que ellos fueran menos que su hermano por haber nacido después que él? Yo opino que sí. Así que lo que deseo son dos hermosas doncellas de buena familia.

–Nari y Thrud –entendió Loki.

–Sin ánimos de ofender querido sobrino, Thrud no. –Dijo Hanne, aunque de todos modos ofendió a Loki. –Nari es hija natural de Ausmünd, eso acallaría a los que todavía creen que ese mentecato era el legítimo rey vanir; tiene a salvo sus derechos y herencia en Vanaheim. Y estoy segura de que además, tendrá títulos y tierras que provengan de Thor y de ti. Además no estaría de más que Magni y Hërin se comprometieran a ser los hermanos de armas de mis tres pequeños nietos. Y también deberías permitirles a tus hijos, a los cinco, que sean pupilos de la corte vanir para que estrechen lazos con los trillizos de Helle y con los hijos que algún día Hrafn tendrá. –Hanne sonrió como si el panorama le agradara mucho aunque Loki sabía que no le agradaban los niños en demasía.

Loki pensó que lo que ella pedía no era irracional. Además los compromisos matrimoniales tan largos como el que quería para Nari a veces tenían traspiés. Por ejemplo, un dios del trueno reticente.

–¿Y la segunda niña que deseas, tía? –Inquirió cediendo la mano de Nari.

–¿Sabes que en Asgard se corre el rumor de que la diosa de la guerra está esperando a su primogénito?

Loki pretendió poner cara de sorpresa o delataría que no sólo era un rumor.

–Odín tendrá grandes planes para ese infante.

–Si es niña ten por seguro que será la próxima reina de Asgard. A Odín siempre le ha gustado mucho esa familia. –Loki apretó los labios, porque de ser así, significaría que Hërin tendría que casarse con ella. O tal vez Magni, dependería del humor de Odín. –Así que no dispararé mi flecha tan alto. Prefiero a alguien igual de noble pero más accesible. Dicen que el León de Asgard tiene cuatro hijas.

Si, cuatro hijas de un general que podía comandar diez mil feroces hired.

–¿Y tú deseas que hable con mi esposo y lo convenza de presentar tal idea?

–Todos sabemos que Thor te escucha. –Loki asintió, con la misma gravedad como si estuviera pactando con un demonio. –Siendo así, querido sobrino, tendrás tu landvaettir; y por supuesto, Hálfdan no será tan hiperbólico en su contrato, eso te lo dejo a ti.

.

Loki volvió de la reunión con Hanne entrada la noche. Ordenó la cena mientras repasaba lo que se habían dicho. Ari entró en sus estancias. Loki iba a indicarle las condiciones a redactar en el contrato de Hagen pero Ari se le adelantó.

–Los príncipes siguen despiertos. –Loki sintió que se sonrojaba. Se le habían olvidado los niños. –Se rebelaron y se negaron a dormir sin verte. Ahora piden audiencia, amo.

Loki accedió a verlos. Su pequeño lobo y su pequeño capitán entraron muy solemnes pero pronto se pusieron a reclamarle que no había regresado de su reunión ni había acudido a cenar con ellos.

–Desde que llegamos te la pasas trabajando –dijo Hërin plantado ante Loki, quien estaba sentado en un sofá. Loki intentó mandarlos a la cama pero no obtuvo muy buenos resultados. Magni se enfurruñó asintiendo a todas las protestas de Hërin, las cuales muy pronto se volvieron negociaciones. –Nos dormiremos si juegas con nosotros primero.

–Mañana –dijo Loki, que lo que más quería era redactar el contrato de Hagen para presentarlo cuanto antes.

–Mamil, no. No seas malo, dijiste que haríamos cosas juntos pero no nos haces caso –gimoteó Hërin. –En casa sólo cuidas a Modi y a Thrud; o te la pasas dándote besos con Ada Thor. Ahora ellos no están pero te vas con los elfos siempre, siempre.

–Siempre –repitió Magni.

Loki les hizo ademán de acercarse más, hasta que los tuvo al alcance. Le puso una mano en el hombro a Magni y le alborotó el cabello a Hërin.

–Tienen razón –cedió. –Trabajo demasiado pero a eso vine, a ayudar a Hagen.

–Sí, pero…–empezó Hërin de nuevo.

–Sin embargo creo que puedo tomarme un día para dedicárselo a mis hijos –sintió que Magni se tensaba. Salvo la vez que los atacó una manada de huldras en medio de una marejada, Magni no lo llamaba padre, mamil o similares; y Loki no solía tratarlo de hijo. Los soltó a ambos para no incomodar al mayor. –Saldremos a cabalgar mañana. Pasearemos por la ciudad y luego iremos a los bosques que circundan Steindor –les ofreció.

Hërin pegó saltos de gusto y Magni sonrió asintiendo.

–Envía a los siervos por delante para que nos preparen el almuerzo en el bosque –le dijo Hërin. Así hacían los aesir cuando salían de paseo. No tenían siervos en Steindor pero Loki estuvo seguro de que Ari se las arreglaría.

–Muy bien –cedió.

–¿Podemos invitar a Malka? Dice que sabe cabalgar, quiero retarlo a una carrera –pidió Magni.

–Muy bien –cedió de nuevo. Magni lucía muy emocionado. –Ahora a la cama, o mañana no tendrán energías para seguirme el paso. –Hërin lo abrazó y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Dulces sueños mamil. –Hërin se alejó rumbo a la puerta. Magni le hizo una reverencia muy rígida pero no se marchó. Loki lo miró alentándolo a hablar, el pequeño se fue a la puerta y luego volvió, para luego irse de nuevo.

–¡Ya! ¡Sólo hazlo! –Le dijo Hërin empujándolo hacía Loki. Magni se acercó a él.

–Gracias Loki –le dijo y también le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Lo tomó por sorpresa. Tanto que la reacción de Loki fue llevarse una mano a la cara, desconcertado. El semblante de Magni se entristeció y luego se fue corriendo.

.

–¿De paseo mis señores? –Inquirió Dregni alineando su caballo con el de Loki. Lo escoltaban dos recios einheriar. –Que coincidencia –dijo, –supongo que no le importará que me una a ustedes.

Loki entrecerró los ojos con molestia. Sabía que Dregni le había dado cartas de Odín a sus hijos, Tristán estuvo presente cuando se las entregó. No se las requisó, porque no quería jugar el juego de Odín.

Y ahora el concejal quería pasear con ellos. Ya habían recorrido Steindor, la cual no era más grande que Valacirca; los interceptó cuando se dirigían hacia el bosque.

Malka y Magni se pusieron a jugar carreras ignorando a los adultos.

–Concejal Dregni, ¿no tiene un banquete que organizar? –Le preguntó Loki en un tono perfectamente civilizado.

–Ya está organizado –replicó éste. –En cuanto Lord Hangatyr envíe nuevos obsequios para honrar a su alteza Eyvindur haremos otro despliegue de opulencia para la corte y para el pueblo también. –Loki sabía que los ases en Steindor se divertían más con todo ello que los elfos, lo cual lo alegraba. –Por otra parte, se le ve muy inactivo príncipe Loki, pasa demasiado tiempo con la reina Hanne.

–Mi pobre tía, a su edad, las visitas familiares son los únicos placeres que le restan –dijo Loki y su salida pareció divertir a Dregni. –Hablando de ancianos, esperaba que el concejal Ragnheidur continuara como valedor de Hangatyr, el que usted esté aquí supliéndolo me hace preguntarme por su salud.

–Ragnheidur se encuentra con bien, es como las secuoyas, entre más tiempo pasa, más grande y fuerte se vuelve. –Loki sonrió afablemente. Que mala suerte que Ragnheidur no estuviese considerando siquiera marcharse al más allá, quizás alguien debería mostrarle el camino.

–Entonces lo felicito Dregni, por el hecho de que el Padre de Todo lo haya considerado más apto que Ragnheidur para esta misión. No debe ser fácil dar la talla de un hombre tan grande como una secuoya. –Dregni sacó pecho, su orgullo herido.

–Ragnheidur no se ha olvidado de esta encomienda, no lo estoy supliendo, el que no lo vea en este reino no significa que haya abandonado el drakar.

Un drakar llamado "Hangatyr". Loki tomó nota mental de cuanto Dregni dijo.

Se metieron en el bosque. Ari había dispuesto que les sirvieran el almuerzo en un precioso claro ubicado al sur de la ciudad. Cuando arribaron había siervos contratados por Ari, disponiendo de las cestas con la comida, manteles y almohadones para sentarse y parasoles. Los siervos eran vanir y la comida resultó exquisita.

Los niños corretearon en torno suyo parándose a probar bocados antes de seguir corriendo. Malka sabía trepar árboles y se puso a instruir a Magni y Hërin, encaramándose entre los olmos.

Dregni probó de todo con buen apetito. Conversaron de nada en particular, hablaron de Steindor y los elfos, pero no de Asgard ni de Thrúndheim.

Hërin quería que Loki jugara con él y lo convenció de levantarse de su sitio para el juego de busca y encuentra. Su hijo se ocultaba entre los arbustos, era escurridizo y además no tenía reparos en hacer trampa. Pero Loki podía intuirlo y en eso estibaba su ventaja. Cuando Hërin se cansó de ser atrapado volvieron al claro con los demás.

Loki descubrió que Malka, el pequeño elfo oscuro, estaba entretenido jugando hnefatafl con uno de los einheriar. Entretanto Dregni conversaba con Magni. Los dos se quedaron callados al verlo llegar y Dregni se apresuró a hablar de cuadrigas de caballos. Magni esquivó la mirada de Loki y se apartó fingiendo que le atraía el juego de Malka.

Volvieron a Steindor pasado el mediodía. Dregni se despidió deseando volver a salir con ellos. Aunque Loki preferiría no sufrir su intrigante compañía nunca más.

Estaban todos sudorosos y decidió que debían darse un baño. Magni ya no protestaba demasiado por ello.

Su habitación no tenía una tina sino una auténtica piscina en la que cabrían diez personas sin darse con los codos. Tenían además todo tipo de afeites, jabones, navajas de barbería, tijeras, esponjas y sales aromáticas. Hërin quiso bañarse con él como cuando era más pequeño. Magni se les unió con algo de recelo en un inicio pero acabó chapoteando y lanzándoles agua encima con tanto entusiasmo que Hërin tuvo que pedirle una tregua.

A Hërin le gustaba recibir mimos de Loki, siempre habían sido muy unidos. Parecía creer que su mamil debía resarcirlo por sus ausencias pasadas. No tenía reparos por ser hombres, solía besar a Loki en la mejilla, abrazarlo y exigirle cuentos, atenciones y caricias. Ese día quiso que Loki le ayudara a aclararse el cabello.

–Lo tienes algo largo, deberíamos recortarlo un poco –le dijo Loki a Hërin.

–No me molesta mamil, así está bien –le dijo Hërin pero cuando Loki insistió un poco más, Hërin dejó que se lo recortara.

Magni se estaba tentando las puntas del cabello que le llegaba a los hombros. Cuando Loki acabó con Hërin, le hizo un ademán de acercarse y Magni fue a él. Era opuesto a Hërin, no le gustaban las demostraciones de afecto, le habían enseñado que los sentimentalismos no eran dignos de un guerrero. Aún así, Loki lo halló más taciturno que lo usual. Adivinó a qué se debía.

–No rechacé tu beso –le dijo Loki mientras le recortaba el cabello.

–No debí besarte.

–Puedes hacerlo cuando así lo desees. –Percibió que Magni se tensaba, como si lo hubiera ofendido de nuevo.

–Su alteza mi padre y tú, siempre me tratan diferente de mis hermanos –dijo Magni. –Me tratan con cuidado y me dicen cosas así. Que si quiero puedo ser cariñoso, si quiero puedo llorar, si quiero puedo dejarme abrazar. Pues no, no quiero, no soy un bebé, soy un aesir iniciado en las vías del combate.

–Preferirías que me porte frío contigo –dedujo Loki. .

–No. Pero no me gusta que me trates diferente. Sé bien porqué lo haces. Lo haces porque… porque… –Magni no había tenido un arrebato así desde hacía tiempo y Loki culpó de ello a Dregni de inmediato, el concejal seguramente le dijo algo a Magni que lo perturbó.

–Porque no eres mi hijo –enunció Loki en voz alta.

Magni se alejó con el cabello a medio recortar. Encaró a Loki como una fierecilla.

–Magni, no –se metió Hërin tratando de aplacarlo. –Te dije que te compartiría a mi mamil, puede ser de los dos.

–No lo quiero. –Magni lo miró con auténtica furia. –Tú no eres mi madre. Quiero volver a Asgard con el concejal Dregni. Me dijo que puede escoltarme hasta mi hogar.

–Tu hogar está en Thrúndheim, no puedes ir donde quieras, dependes de Thor.

–Pero no de ti. –Magni era un incendio que se avivaba con agua. Entre más trataba de calmarlo peor iba todo.

–¡Basta! –Le dijo Loki con severidad. –También dependes de mí. Ya es suficiente. Yo también estoy cansado de que me trates como si fuera…

–La concubina de mi padre.

Loki no pensó en lo que hacía, le arreó una bofetada a Magni.

–No se peleen –Hërin fue el que lloró por ambos. Magni se salió del agua y se marchó corriendo. Hërin vino a Loki demandando un abrazo.

.

Magni no acudió a cenar.

–Necesito que averigües dónde está y que está haciendo Ragnheidur –le dijo a Loki desanimado.

–¿Ragnheidur? –Repitió Ari. –¿Está implicado en el tenwë bedûina? Nada como un rival que no se ve para sazonar algo.

Normalmente el tema habría cautivado la atención de Loki, pero en ese momento no lo atrajo. Le costaba concentrarse. El maldito chiquillo, ese pequeño Odín, le estaba jorobando con su ausencia. ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Qué estaba en una especie de protesta silenciosa?

Loki casi no habló y cuando la cena acabó le encargó a Ari que vigilara de Hërin. Quería hablar con Magni a solas.

–Mamil, por favor no le pegues otra vez. –Le pidió Hërin con un tono muy similar al que Thor a veces empleaba y que le provocaba a Loki ganas de apuñalar a alguien.

–¿Le pegaste al chico, mi señor? –Inquirió Ari. Loki no replicó nada y salió rumbo a las estancias designadas para los niños. Tristán estaba montando guardia afuera como solía hacer. Dejó pasar a Loki y cerró.

Magni alzó la mirada al oírlo. Sus cosas estaban metidas de vuelta en su baúl de viaje el cual estaba abierto. Había un revoltijo como si Magni simplemente hubiera arrojado todo dentro. Su pequeño rebelde tenía puesta su ropa de dormir, su cabello disparejo y su mejilla aún enrojecida le daban un aspecto que incomodaba a Loki sobremanera.

–¿Por qué no acudiste a cenar? –Inquirió Loki, y se percató de que estaba más enfadado de lo que creía.

–Pensé que estaba castigado –respondió Magni. –Mi tío me dejaba sin cenar cuando hacía algo indebido. –Además de golpearlo.

Loki se frustró.

–No te dejé sin cenar, ¿te queda claro? –Magni asintió. –Veo que haz hecho el bagaje, espero que no estés pensando en partir con Dregni como me advertiste. Si no deseas permanecer aquí, haré que Tristán te escolte de regreso a Thrúndheim. Si no quieres vivir conmigo, la concubina, no voy a obligarte pero el permiso debe provenir de Thor y de nadie más, ¿está claro?

Magni apretó los puños.

–¿Por qué no me quieres? –Preguntó Magni y Loki pensó seriamente en estrangularlo.

–Eso mismo te lo pregunto yo. Hoy me ofendiste como si fuésemos enemigos.

–Fue Dregni, él te llamó "la concubina de Thor", pero yo no sé qué significa eso. –Loki se quedó sin palabras. ¿Sabría Dregni el problema que había causado? Seguramente sí, y además lo había hecho todo adrede. Loki pensó en darle una vuelta a la situación y usarla a su favor.

–Significa que no estamos casados, significa que le he dado hijos ilegítimos. –Magni se puso de pie de golpe. Estaba afligido. –Me apena que te hayas dejado influir por Dregni, sobre todo porque lo que él me hizo hoy ya lo habías presenciado antes. –Magni se veía muy confundido y Loki le aclaró las cosas, a su manera: –Tu tío y tu madre. Seguramente Leidolf usó otras palabras para atacar a Lilja. –Loki se acordó de algo que Magni dijo una vez sobre su tío. –Dregni no me llamó furcia, pero lo implicó al nombrarme concubina.

Magni tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

–Perdóname –le pidió Magni. –No sabía que te estaba insultando así. Me dijo que no me querías porque no soy tu hijo, que mi abuelo me echa de menos y me quiere a su lado. Dijo que no tenía ningún deber para contigo porque eres… "eso".

Loki sintió alivio, pero no había forma de que entendiera si era porque se salía con la suya respecto a Magni, o porque realmente lo quería.

–Te manipuló –le advirtió Loki.

–Madre me dijo que dos personas pueden volver a ser amigos si lo sienten de corazón. Lo siento de corazón Loki. –Magni le tendió la mano.

Cuando Skadi lo reprendía nunca lo consolaba por ello; aunque él siempre deseó un abrazo, una garantía de que Skadi no había dejado de quererlo aunque estuviese enfadada. Al final prevaleció su sentimentalismo de niño maltratado. Le estrechó la mano a Magni.

De pronto estaban abrazados.

–Te quiero –le dijo Loki. –Quisiera que tú también me quisieras.

–Sí te quiero –replicó Magni. –Pero a veces no te entiendo. –Eso los convertía en dos. Magni le dio un abrazo larguísimo.

–Haremos esto. Rechazarás la invitación de Dregni y no le contaremos a Thor que me insultaste, ni que yo te pegué. A cambio, no volveré a hacerlo y además te trataré igual que a Hërin.

Magni asintió aún metido en los brazos de Loki.

–No dejaré que nadie te ofenda así de nuevo. –Loki estaba seguro de que así lo haría, su pequeño deseoso de ser un héroe.

.

.

Eyvindur leía sus misivas personales de pie en su amplia alcoba. Mientras él hacía eso, Amarië le estaba ajustando una túnica azul celeste a su figura. Su dama de la virtud tenía con él a otros pajes que le estaban ayudando; Amarië había encontrado un detalle en su ropa y le estaban corrigiendo cosiendo la prenda mientras el rey la llevaba puesta. Eyvindur apenas y les prestaba atención.

La carta era de Finduilas. Era una carta vaga, hecha con el propósito de recordarle que era su prima y continuaba comprometida sin haberse casado aún. Eyvindur le preguntaría más a su madre, seguro que con ella, Finduilas se habría explayado mucho más.

Vanima entró a sus estancias y le hizo una reverencia.

–Mi rey, he traído los contratos matrimoniales como solicitó –le dijo su Aranmaitë. Eyvindur estaba vedado de los concilios que celebraban los miembros del jurado pero no por eso podían dejarlo al margen de algunas de las noticias. Él también quería saber que pretendían cada uno de los cinco al casarse con él, en especial aquellos que no le inspiraban confianza.

Vanima tomó asiento cerca y le mostró el primero de ellos, que resultó además ser el de Hangatyr.

–Lord Hangatyr se muestra generoso con lo que ofrece. –Eso era decir poco pues el pergamino estaba plagado de detalles sobre el tamaño del ejército, el número de drakares, el peso de los cofres de oro y demasés. Lo ofrecido resultaba muy tentador. Pero por supuesto, ojalá Eyvindur pudiera obtener eso sin tener que contraer matrimonio con el susodicho. Si Eyvindur lo pensaba con frialdad, si pensaba sólo como soberano, Hangatyr era el más conveniente de sus pretendientes.

–¿Ha mencionado los tres hijos que desea en el contrato? –Preguntó Eyvindur.

–¿Quiere tres hijos? –Se burló Amarië.

–Ha hecho mención de ello… –le comentó Vanima.

Los ojos de Eyvindur llegaron hasta esa parte.

–Compartiremos el lecho hasta que se compruebe que hay un heredero… y un año después del nacimiento de éste, para perpetuar el linaje en un segundo vástago…

–Mejor hubiera escrito por la eternidad –se coló Amarië de nuevo. –Porque los elfos no solemos tener un segundo hijo y eso significa que lo tendrás todo el tiempo en tu cama insistiendo. Nadie lo diría por la cara que tiene, pero seguro que es un pulpo manilarga. –Y luego se rió a grandes carcajadas.

Vanima censuró con la mirada a Amarië pero Eyvindur no le dijo nada. Estaba más concentrado pensando en todo lo que no decía aquel contrato. ¿Hangatyr querría comandar a los diez mil ases que prometía? ¿Y cómo iba a serle infiel si lo iba a tener cada noche en su cama? A pesar de conocer algunos detalles sobre su vida, como que era del linaje de Tyr y el único hombre de su familia; desconocía todo sobre su carácter. Era un perfecto desconocido.

Desechó esos pensamientos cuando Vanima le acercó otro pliego.

–Aquí está el de Hagen.

Era igualmente extenso, algo que el rey no se esperaba. Amarië terminó su labor por lo que Eyvindur pudo sentarse, y el catamita se apresuró a indicar que les sirvieran el almuerzo: Huevos pasados en agua, lonchas de jamón y queso; frutas de los huertos de Hálfdan, pan recién horneado acompañado de mermeladas vanir; y una garrafa de hidromiel. Los pajes se dispersaron para cumplir órdenes. En calidad de la dama de la virtud, Amarië se sentó junto con ellos.

–No me esperaba esto –dijo Eyvindur leyendo por encima el contrato.

–Nosotros tampoco –reconoció Vanima. –Se ha ofrecido a pagar la boda hasta la cantidad de treinta mil sous. Prometió diez mil guerreros norn, un precio más accesible en el draupnir, un voto decantado a favor de los elfos en el concilio de reyes mediante su hermana la reina Karnilla. Un landvaettir vanir que ayudará a curar nuestras tierras. Conocimientos adicionales en pociones para los anaqueles de los istyar; y por supuesto su fuerza de dragón al servicio del reino.

Eyvindur deslizó sus ojos por el resto del pergamino.

–¿Y él no menciona cuánto tiempo quiere estar en tu cama? –Inquirió Amarië.

–No –respondió Eyvindur. –Menciona sus derechos como príncipe. Si tenemos un hijo estará en la línea de sucesión norn. –Lo cual sin duda era para favorecer a los hijos de Karnilla sobre los de Héroïque, pero eso no mitigaba el gesto generoso. –Pide que la boda se realice un mes después de que se le declaré vencedor del torneo.

Amarië hizo una sonrisa de circunstancias, pero no comentó nada.

Eyvindur sospechaba que Hagen poco tenía que ver con aquel contrato de matrimonio y más bien le parecía que las promesas provenían de Loki. No es que no se fiara de su palabra, seguro que Karnilla también se había demostrado de acuerdo con tal magnanimidad pero… ¿Un mes? Los compromisos élficos solían ser largos, como el de Finduilas pero si Hagen pedía que la boda se celebrara casi de inmediato sólo podía deberse a una razón.

"Él lo sabe" pensó Eyvindur.

No se preguntó cómo era que Hagen lo sabía.

Eyvindur no había confirmado formalmente si estaba gestando. Nunca estaba a solas y no podía permitir que nadie supiera lo que le estaba pasando, pero aun así él lo intuía.

–Los contratos de Svadilfari y Elemmíre se pueden resumir en una sola palabra… –estaba diciendo Amarië mientras los hojeaba sin haber pedido permiso para ello: –Aburridos.

–Ellos no pueden mostrarse tan generosos pues dependen de sus asentamientos que aún están en crecimiento o en recuperación –objetó la Aranmaitë.

–Vanima, deberían elegir a un extranjero –le dijo Amarië. –Necesitamos un consorte real que no sea elfo, los elfos somos demasiado serios, poco propensos a buscar otros modos de diversión. Un extranjero podría animar la corte. Imagina los bailes que podrían hacerse, las veladas de poesía y música, y las salidas a los bosques reales. Nuestro rey está muy pálido, debe salir más y nadie lo convencerá con tanta facilidad como su esposo.

–O por el contrario, puede animarme a esconderme detrás de una pila de papeles para que no me encuentre.

–Si es Hangatyr te esperara en la cama –lo embromó Amarië.

–Amarië, un poco de silencio por favor –le pidió Vanima seria.

–Lo mismo solía decirme mi mamá –replicó Amarië e hizo ademán de sellarse los labios.

–No sé cómo he podido gobernar todos estos años sin ti, Lady Amarië –dijo Eyvindur como si lo defendiera de su Aranmaitë.

–Lo mismo me pregunto yo –dijo Amarië en el acto, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Vanima rodó los ojos y se disculpó para retirarse pues tenía agendada una reunión.

Eyvindur estaba seguro que en el pasado tener a alguien como Amarië cerca lo habría fastidiado, pero precisamente porque no era el mismo de antes, ahora encontraba refrescante su compañía. Además de ello, le tenía muy consentido. Parecía poder leerlo al completo. Sabía cuándo tenía hambre o sed, los platillos que más disfrutaba o su vino predilecto. Leía su estado de ánimo y hacía que los pequeños momentos que tenía en soledad, le fueran más agradables. De hecho, pensó que odiaría tenerlo en su lecho pero Amarië se quedaba en su sitio y no lo invadía, se levantaba antes que Eyvindur de manera que, cuando éste abría los ojos por las mañanas, Amarië ya estaba vestido y engalanado, listo para atenderlo.

Eyvindur degustó su desayuno mientras leía los contratos. Pensó que él de Hálfdan sería igual de generoso que el de los otros pretendientes extranjeros pero no era así. Prometía menos soldados, y aunque refería a los tratados comerciales entre sus productos, pero no aportaba nada nuevo a lo que Hanne y Eyvindur ya habían pactado. Le pareció que por alguna razón Hanne ya no estaba interesada en que se casara con su prometido. Se imaginó que Vanima pensaría lo mismo y que ella indagaría el porqué.

Eydís entró en ese momento.

–Alteza, el gobernador Dregni pide audiencia con usted. Dice que el asunto que lo requiere a presentarse es de suma importancia para su persona y que no puede demorarse un minuto más.

–¿Dijo algo más que indique la naturaleza de su audiencia?

–No, alteza –dijo Eydís. –Pero convocó igualmente al jurado del tenwë bedûina. Todos lo esperan en su despacho privado.

Eyvindur bebió un poco más de hidromiel preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Amarië lo siguió tras acomodarle el velo.

Él fue el primero en sentarse detrás de su escritorio y después Eydís dejó que entraran sus lores. Lord Aldor fue a pararse a su lado. Su madre y Vanima tomaron asiento en uno de sus amplios sillones. Frente a ellas Lady Nenar ocupó su sitio y Lord Nénime igual se quedó en pie, detrás de su esposa. A diferencia de los aesir que hacían gala de todos sus títulos nobiliarios, los elfos prescindían de ellos cuando la persona ya les era conocida.

Eydís dejó entrar a Dregni pero también a Loki.

Decididamente ahí estaba sucediendo algo. Loki mostraba un rostro afable, como quien no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, pero Dregni en cambio, parecía que no le gustaba para nada la presencia de Loki.

Le hizo una seña a Dregni con la mano para indicarle que podía hablar.

–Alteza, le he pedido a los miembros del jurado de este torneo una audiencia para informarles sobre algo recién descubierto sobre el origen y nacimiento del príncipe Hagen. He leído la normatividad sobre el tenwë bedûina y he entendido que sólo sirve para solventar uno de los defectos del pretendiente, no dos. ¿Me equivoco?

–Está en lo correcto –respondió Lady Nenar.

–Vengo a desenmascarar a su pretendiente norn. Todos conocemos las noticias sobre sus visitas a los reñideros y burdeles de Nornheim; historias que enturbiaron su moral. Pero me temo que igualmente carece de nobleza. Hagen se presenta como príncipe de Nornheim, pero no lo es.

–¿A qué se refiere, Lord Dregni? –Le preguntó Eyriander confundida.

El lord aesir lanzó a una mirada a Loki que no tuvo intensiones de intervenir en ese momento.

–Lo que voy a relatar es de naturaleza perversa y espero que su alteza y los presentes, me exoneren de expresarme así. –Tomó aire. –Se trata de Lady Halgena.

La mayoría de los presentes jamás habían escuchado ese nombre, por lo que Dregni tuvo que explicarse. Lady Halgena era la madre de Hagen. La mayor de los hijos de Kaarina y Hrollfeir; y por lo tanto la heredera al trono norn. Fue coronada a la muerte de su padre; y poco después se había desposado con Gerenot, príncipe de Alfheim.

–Se habla muy poco de Lady Halgena, en gran medida por sus acciones. No llevaba ni siquiera un año casada con el rey Gerenot cuando éste la encontró siéndole infiel. Su reina compartía el lecho real con el líder de un clan venido a menos, un hombre llamado Kalf de los caballos salvajes de Hafnarfjörður. Gerenot no estaba solo cuando la sorprendió, por desgracia se vio humillado doblemente, pue a su lado estaban Phraates y Artabazo. Dos líderes leales a la familia real de Kaarina que apresaron a Kalf de inmediato.

Los elfos se removieron en sus asientos incómodos por el tópico de carácter sexual.

–¿Se le hizo un juicio a aquel hombre? –Preguntó Lord Nénime.

–No, verá, él escapó. Muchos dicen que ayudado por Lady Halgena. Murió tiempo después, mordido por una serpiente venenosa en su lecho. –Contestó Dregni; y su narrativa volvió al punto de interés. –La reina Halgena por otra parte… se sometió a la ley norn que exige esclarecer la acusación de adulterio. Ella lo aceptó públicamente. –Dregni sacó un pergamino de aspecto envejecido y leyó: –"He amado a Kalf toda mi vida, si no lo desposé es porque hasta yo sé que es perjudicial para Nornheim, lo que le sobra en valor como hombre le falta para hacer de él un buen rey. He deshonrado a mi esposo y le pido perdón, me atendré a las consecuencias pero no agacharé la cabeza ni agravaré mi falta negando lo que nobles ojos vieron".

Sonaba a algo que Hagen sería capaz de decir.

Vánima intervino confusa.

–Concejal, me cuesta comprender por qué enturbia a esta dama, esta reina norn. Obró mal, pero ha muerto, resucitar la memoria de su falta no le resta valor a su hijo quien es el qué nos ocupa.

–Les aseguro que la historia es verídica, es un hecho conocido por todos en Nornheim y a cualquier persona que le pregunten, responderá de la misma forma. No estoy vituperando una inocente alma fenecida. Hay una razón para hacerles oír esta historia. –Y continuó con su narrativa. –La deshonra cayó sobre Gerenot, de quien se esperaba repudiara a su esposa, aunque eso significara renunciar a la corona a la que accedió por medio del matrimonio. Y tal vez lo consideró, pero su suegra Kaarina intervino. Ella hizo que su díscola hija implorara perdón y mostrara arrepentimiento; y lo convenció a él de no abandonar Nornheim. Un mes después Lady Halgena anunció que estaba embarazada.

Eyvindur sintió la mano de su maestro sobre su hombro, como si quisiera darle su apoyo por lo que estaba escuchando en ese momento. A Eyvindur le alegró tener puesto el velo porque estaba boquiabierto ante ello, y esperaba que todo cuanto escuchaba fuera un embuste.

–Mis lores –se adelantó Loki. –Es aquí donde debo interrumpir la narración de Lord Dregni para decirles que en Nornheim cuando se duda de la paternidad de un infante se le cuestiona a los padres primero y se hacen pruebas después. Lady Halgena aseguró que su hijo era de Gerenot. Kaarina además así lo afirmó y los norn, verán, no tienen problemas sobre paternidad porque tienen todas estas pociones con las que aseguran su fertilidad. Lady Halgena, la hija de la gran doula Kaarina, no cometería un error de tal magnitud.

Aquello fue como una bofetada sobre el rostro de Eyvindur. Sintió que una oscura duda empezaba a formarse en su mente a partir de las palabras de Loki. Era cierto que los norn controlaban con precisión su fertilidad. ¿Y si Hagen lo había preñado a propósito? Tenía el corazón en un puño, y odió tener todas esas vacilaciones. ¿Por eso Hagen había querido hablar con él la noche en que arribó a Steindor? No, él no sería capaz de hacerle algo así…

–Sin duda son hábiles pocionistas –dijo Dregni –pero aunque Lady Halgena aseguró que el hijo que esperaba era de su marido, nadie en Nonnheim lo creyó. El tiempo de gestación no daba pie a pensar que el rey Gerenot fuera el padre. Además, los esposos no dormían juntos, ni intimaban, ni siquiera se hablaban. La desinhibición sexual de Halgena mantenía a su esposo alejado de ella.

–Yo conocí al rey Gerenot –dijo de pronto la reina madre –vino aquí durante uno de los concilios de los reyes. Era un hombre afable, distinto en sus modos y pensamientos de los norn. Presentó a su único hijo: Hagen. Su legítimo heredero. Así fue como él lo llamó.

–La realeza de Hagen no corre por Gerenot, sino por Halgena –apuntó Loki. –Es ella la que descendía de reyes.

–Claro, claro –dijo Dregni. –¿Se me permite continuar este relato?

–Continúe –le permitió Lord Aldor.

–Tiene razón reina madre Eyriander. Gerenot reconoció a ese hijo pero lo hizo dos meses después de que naciera. Ni siquiera hubo festejos relacionados con el nacimiento del infante. En Rondeslottet fue como si jamás hubiera habido un pequeño niño.

Lady Nenar murmuró algo que sonó claramente como: Inverosímil. Vanima tenía el ceño fruncido, totalmente concentrada en el relato de Dregni.

–No comprendo porque el rey Gerenot no despreció a su esposa y contrajo matrimonio con otra de las hijas de Kaarina –dijo Lord Nénime. Qué por su expresión, no parecía estarle gustando aquel relato. A nadie de hecho.

–Porque las hermanadas de Halgena, Kellda y Halla, ya estaban casadas o muertas. Kellda había muerto dando a luz a la reina Karnilla; y Halla estaba casada y alumbrando a los hermanos de la princesa Héroïque. –Le explicó Dregni con lo cual demostraba que conocía a la perfección el árbol genealógico de la familia norn.

Eyvindur también lo conocía pero recordaba que al leerlo había tantos parientes muertos que jamás se tomó la molestia de averiguar cómo murieron cada uno de ellos. Hagen jamás le había hablado de su madre, pero supo de inmediato que faltaba alguien en aquel relato: el hermano muerto que alguna vez le mencionó.

Dregni carraspeó.

–Los norn, un pueblo acostumbrado a demostrar su fuerza física, consideraron débil a Gerenot y lo despreciaron con motes que lo vejaban. Jamás unos reyes habían sido tan vituperados como ellos dos. De no ser por su gran amistad con Phraates y Artabazo, habría terminado su reinado.

–Príncipe Loki, usted es el representante de Hagen en este torneo, ¿conocía usted esta historia? –Le preguntó Lady Nenar.

–Sí –respondió con seguridad. –Pero a diferencia de Lord Dregni no me creo de ninguna de esas historias pues las palabras son aire y los hombres suelen recurrir al engaño para conseguir lo que quieren. –Respondió con franqueza.

–¿Qué sucedió con la reina Halgena? –Quiso saber Lord Aldor. Ahora que la historia había sido destapada querían conocer todos los detalles sobre la misma.

–Lady Halgena murió en el parto de su segundo hijo. –Eso no llamó la atención de los elfos, que además estaban acostumbrados a la alta mortandad que se producía al dar a luz. Dregni debía saberlo porque añadió: –La causa fue una maldición. Se había hecho acreedora al odio de sus pares. Le lanzaron un conjuro tras el nacimiento del príncipe Hagen. –Dregni sacó un nuevo documento. Una recopilación de lo dicho por testigos. Eyvindur sintió deseos de levantarse y marcharse. No quería escuchar más. –La maldición que pesaba sobre ella indicaba que si intentaba dar a luz otro hijo fruto de la infidelidad, moriría irremediablemente.

–Ella no murió por la maldición, la misma reina madre Kaarina afirmó que se debió a complicaciones en el parto. –Se metió Loki. –Además ella era una doula experta, le hubiera sido fácil retirar los hechizos.

–A pesar de la muerte de Lady Halgena; el rey Gerenot ya había reconocido a Hagen como su heredero –señaló Vanima, lo hizo de una forma en que no sonó segura.

–El mismo Gerenot dijo alguna vez que era preferible tener ese heredero a no tener ninguno.

–Lo dijo porque Hagen no lo satisfacía, ¿le culparás de no haber sido el hijo que su padre esperaba, también?

–El rey tardó ocho años en volver a yacer con su esposa. Si el segundo niño, Gerolf, hubiera sobrevivido, él habría sido el único heredero. Eso es seguro.

–Eso jamás se sabrá –lo desdeñó Loki con simpleza. –Hagen es hijo de Gerenot. La ley norn permite a un hombre engañado repudiar a sus esposas y a los hijos ilegítimos con tanta facilidad como quien devuelve mercancía defectuosa. Además de que tienen sus propios medios mediante pociones y hechizos para saber el origen de un infante. ¿Quiere hacernos pensar que Gerenot no se sirvió de todos los recursos necesarios para verificar el origen de su hijo? Ya mencionó que le tomó meses reconocer a Hagen, seguramente los empleó en despejar todas sus dudas. Además, los involucrados de esta historia están muertos: Halgena, Gerenot, Gerolf. Inclusive Kaarina. Es vil concejal perturbar sus memorias para esparcir falsedades.

Dregni no se dejó amedrentar por la arenga de Loki. Siguió como si no hubiese sido interrumpido.

–Artabazo continúa con vida. Puede enviar a un heraldo a ratificar cuanto he dicho –les aconsejó Dregni. –Lo que puedo asegurar es que Hagen no es hijo legítimo del rey Gerenot, su padre, sino un hijo bastardo de su madre. Con lo cual puede tener linaje pero no nobleza. No se le debería llamar príncipe. Carece de dos virtudes para desposar a su alteza Eyvindur. Deben descartarlo como pretendiente.

Los elfos se miraron entre ellos.

–Sus palabras constituyen una severa acusación, Lord Dregni –intervino Eyvindur. Sintió hiel en la boca. Lord Aldor le apretó con fuerza el hombro impidiéndole ponerse de pie.

–Loki, sé que esto será engorroso pero deseamos que nos sea presentado el reconocimiento de Hagen por parte de su padre Gerenot. Y no estaría de más el testimonio de allegados a estas truculentas historias. Consideraremos al noble Artabazo como un recurso –le pidió Lord Aldor. El rostro de Loki mostró una línea, demostrando su insatisfacción con la resolución de los elfos. –Sabemos que es vergonzoso pero estamos hablando del futuro consorte real, del matrimonio de nuestro amado rey mediante una de las pruebas más honorables que se conocen en Svartálfheim. Nada puede quedar en las sombras de las dudas.

–Lo haré –dijo Loki mostrando infinita calma.

–Entretanto, Lord Dregni, le pido que no divulgue esta historia. Y de continuar sosteniéndola a pesar de los documentos que Loki presente, tendrá que reiterarla frente al mismísimo Hagen que podrá pedir resarcimiento en el campo del honor. –Dregni no se esperaba aquello, pues su rostro empalideció. Porque claro, a nadie se le escapaba que aquello era para favorecer a Hangatyr. –Parece que esta audiencia ha terminado.

Dregni y Loki salieron del despacho. Los elfos se quedaron sólo un instante más para decidir que esperarían las pruebas de Loki sobre el nacimiento de Hagen para pronunciarse; y después salieron. Sólo quedaron atrás Lord Aldor y el rey.

–Me imagino que conocías de antemano esta historia sobre la madre de Hagen –le dijo su maestro.

–No, él jamás me la contó –reconoció con pesar Eyvindur.

Hagen había sido escueto al mencionar a su hermano y Eyvindur no quiso preguntar pensando que podría hacerle rememorar algo doloroso. Pero de su madre jamás había dicho ni el nombre. Antes, cuando Eyvindur tenía pesadillas y lo instaba a contarle historias de su vida, Hagen siempre relataba anécdotas de Adalster, de su infancia por las calles de su ciudad natal, sobre su abuela y las peleas en las que se vio inmerso. Todas ellas en sí podrían haberse titulado "mis aventuras dragonarias" como alguna vez le dijo a Magni. Pero todas esas historias parecían hechas para demostrar lo que él quería que uno pensara sobre él.

Eyvindur sintió que miraba a su amado por primera vez. Y pensó que estaba ante un desconocido. Uno que no confiaba suficiente en él cómo para relatarle su vida.

–Tendremos que dirimir esto de inmediato. Te pido que no intervengas si resulta que esta historia es cierta –le pidió su maestro y tras ello, se marchó.

El rey se puso en pie. Se quitó con movimientos suaves el velo y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas que daban hacia el exterior. Se preguntó si en verdad Loki conocía de antemano la historia de la madre de Hagen, y si era así, ¿cómo es que había permitido a Hagen presentarse para el tenwë bedûina? Una competencia que terminaría arrojando luz de nuevo sobre aquella oscura historia. ¡Y los ases! Detestó a Dregni. Cosas así deberían decírsele a puerta cerrada y únicamente a él, pero había expuesto el comportamiento lujurioso de la reina Halgena ante sus elfos.

"Sin duda era la madre de Hagen" se dijo. Encontraba sus personalidades muy similares. Había sido Hagen quien había revelado ante sus elfos que ellos dos eran amantes.

Odiaba a la madre de Hagen, no sabía exactamente por qué, y sabía que era irrazonable hacerlo, ya que la mujer estaba muerta. Pero no podía creer que hubiera tomado decisiones tan malas que lanzaron el oprobio hacia su propio hijo.

A la luz de lo que estaba sucediendo, necesitaba confirmar su gestación. Le era apremiante saber.

.

.

Rongbard, era conocido como el bastardo de Nidavelir. No porque fuera el único bastardo originario de esa provincia, sino por el hecho de que era de los más violentos y temibles bastardos. Había sido un dolor de cabeza permanente para su padre, Hagbard; y una amenaza constante para la seguridad de la provincia.

Sin embargo, su comportamiento actual era el más diligente. Había escrito informes para Loki detallando a qué se dedicaba exactamente Hangatyr, y vigilaba de cerca los movimientos del aesir. Esta misión lo había transportado de vuelta a sus días de antaño entre las tropas del reino eterno. Estaba suplantando a uno de los heraldos. Un tal Harald. Ari le había pagado a los que lo conocían para no denunciar el intercambio. Hangatyr era pomposo, vanidoso y presumido, pero no era demasiado riguroso ni conocía el rostro y nombre de cada uno de sus soldados.

Este asunto de cazar demonios para que Hangatyr pudiera encamarse al rey elfo, era una aventura sin par. Rongbard debería estar tratando de sabotear a Hangatyr, debería inducir a sus compañeros a la holgazanería y la desidia. Pero en cambio era de los primeros en perseguir a las huldras, de los más viciosos al matarlas y los más tenaces.

¿Quién le iba a contar a Loki que le dio por apoyar a Hangatyr? Una vez de regreso

–¿Seguro que quieres gobernar sobre esto? –Le preguntó a Hangatyr mientras apilaban los cuerpos de las huldras. Se trataba de una compañía que vigilaba Vilwarin, la que había sido la capital del reino élfico.

Las habían matado a todas y ahora estaban en la labor de decapitarlas y cubrir sus cabezas con brea. Hangatyr observaba a sus hombres mientras llevaban a cabo la macabra misión. Les había ordenado no decapitar a las crías de las huldras, daban pena y semejaban pequeñas niñas de bonitos rasgos. Hangatyr no necesitaba presentarle algo así a Eyvindur.

–Cuando sea el rey, asolaremos estas regiones y luego les prenderemos fuego hasta que no quede rastro de demonios, –replicó Hangatyr sin responder realmente. –¿Cuántas? –Le inquirió a su escudero.

–Veinte más. Sumaran ciento cincuenta en total. –Hangatyr asintió con aprobación. ¿Cuántas habría enviado Elemmíre? Conforme se internaban en el corazón del reino las comunicaciones se dificultaban así que Hangatyr había suspendido el envío de sus lúgubres obsequios y se había visto privado de noticias. Sabía que Elemmíre estaba persiguiendo a la llamada Umarth, la única sobreviviente de los capitanes de Surtur. Y sabía que nadie tenía conocimiento acerca de lo que Hagen se proponía hacer.

El aesir subió la colina que separaba el sitio donde habían abatido a los demonios del camino que conducía a la ciudad. Vilwarin surgió ante él como un cadáver insepulto. Una ruina de la gloria pasada. La ciudad había sido saqueada y quemada, sus habitantes fueron asesinados brutalmente, las elfas violadas por mercenarios; y el rey torturado ante sus muros.

Hangatyr contempló el castillo Enya desde donde estaba. Era una sombra más densa que las demás. Esperaba encontrar un mayor número de presas en su interior; quería poder presentarse ante Eyvindur para decirle: "no queda ni un solo demonio en Enya, he limpiado el corazón de tu reino, así que ahora entrégame el tuyo".

–¿Entraremos en la ciudad? –Inquirió una de sus skjaldmö acercándose.

–No. –No había ningún demonio a la vista pero sin duda sabrían que ellos estaban ahí. –Reposaremos y atacaremos al amanecer.

Así pues, sus siervos se pusieron a la tarea de levantar el campamento. Hangatyr poseía un pabellón dorado que se vería con facilidad a la distancia. El general se retiró a descansar una vez terminada su labor.

Llevaba consigo un vigía elfo, un enviado del jurado para dar fe de sus proezas; pero además Hangatyr lo empleaba como guía y cronista, consultaba con él cada noche acerca de la jornada. Se llamaba Narog. Era un elfo oscuro, no el mejor guía posible, pero bastaba.

Su escudero le ofreció vino a Narog, el cual se sentó muy incómodo y rígido.

–¿Anotaste el recuento de los demonios caídos hoy? –Le preguntó Hangatyr. El elfo oscuro bebió un poco de vino.

–Lo hice, sí. General, debo contarte algo, quizás no sea prudente entrar en Enya. Intuyo una extraña fuerza que se va haciendo más y más ominosa conforme nos aproximamos a Vilwarin.

–¿Hechicería? –Narog negó.

–Proviene de la tierra misma, del aire; y también de las aguas del Elivagar que nos surten. Son cada vez más escasas y están cada vez más sucias. Podríamos quedarnos sin reservas adecuadas para combatir la sed si demoramos mucho más en nuestra labor.

–No lo creo, he hecho que rellenen nuestros odres y barriles hasta el tope. Si los racionamos, deberían alcanzarnos para un mes; además, la calidad del río aún es apropiada para beber.

–Los elfos vemos e intuimos más que los aesir, en mi corazón veo crecer una sombra. Deben ser los fantasmas que habitan Vilwarin.

–Aún quedan tres semanas para que se complete el plazo del desafío, es muy pronto para volver. Estaría en Steindor en una semana, ¿y entonces qué? Quedaré como demasiado confiado o peor, daré la impresión de que me atemorizaron los demonios. Tu rey está destinado a ser para mí, pero no soy un hombre que deje algo tan importante a la suerte. No quiero que les hables a mis hombres de tus presentimientos, tampoco te obligaré a encarar tus temores, no tomarás parte en la batalla, no te necesito como guerrero sino como narrador.

Narog no le agradeció sus consideraciones.

–Quizás te olvidas general, de que soy parte de la guardia de Steindor, sé combatir y he fungido como guardián tanto del rey Eyvindur como del príncipe Svadilfari. No me falta valor, pero era mi deber advertirte de las posibles dificultades.

–No requiero consejos de un elfo oscuro. Sé bien lo que hago.

Narog se terminó su vino y se despidió.

Hangatyr ordenó los turnos de guardia y decretó que nadie debía consumir vino esa noche.

Su escudero le sirvió la cena. No andaban escasos de comida, aunque ya habían dado cuenta de las provisiones frescas. Había pan, queso duro y vino de la reserva personal de Hangatyr. Una cena un poco escueta pero ya disfrutaría de suculentos banquetes cuando volviera para reclamar lo que le correspondía. Ya se imaginaba al rey elfo en toda su gloria, a su lado; la pleitesía de sus vasallos elfos y las fiestas que celebrarían. Su boda sería la más apoteósica de los nueve. Opacaría inclusive a la de Thor y Sif. Y cuando Eyvindur le diese a su primogénito, para festejarlo capturaría al rey de los enanos, lo haría hincarse ante Eyvindur y su primer nacido. Porque claro, ¿por qué conformarse con la mitad del reino? Dominarían todo Svartálfheim. Los enanos serían sus vasallos, al igual que los elfos oscuros. Les obligarían a hacer la elección más elemental, podrían vivir en el nuevo mundo de Eyvindur y Hangatyr o morir en el suyo.

Haría de Svartálfheim una potencia temible, tanto como lo era Asgard.

Con esos felices pensamientos, se fue a la cama. Pernoctaba con las armas cerca y la armadura pronta para enfundársela. Su escudero lo despertó en la madrugada. Hangatyr se irguió alerta. Su escudero sabía que debía darle siempre las noticias sin rodeos y así lo hizo en esta ocasión.

–Mi lord, los guardias capturaron un par de espías.

Hangatyr salió de su tálamo en el acto. Su escudero le ayudó a ponerse la armadura con celeridad.

Sus soldados habían capturado un norn y un elfo de luz, les habían atado con saña y los presentaron ante Hangatyr obligándolos a hincar rodilla. Habían sido desarmados. Alguien dijo que había que darles unos azotes para que aflojaran la lengua, pero no hizo falta. Ambos dijeron sus nombres, los de sus capitanes y narraron los asuntos que los ocupaban.

.

La compañía de Hagen y Elemmíre alcanzó Vilwarin un día después que Hangatyr. Habían tomado una ruta directa hacía la antigua capital pero la fortuna no los favoreció en cuanto a los obstáculos que encontraron.

Todos, norn y elfos pararon ante la visión de Vilwarin. Los elfos elevaron una plegaria, una canción en murmullos, por todas las personas que murieron ahí. Inclusive los norn, que adoraban a la diosa de la muerte, cosa que sólo pasaba en su reino, se mostraron conmovidos.

–No puede ser que esto sea Vilwarin, la bella. Digo que nos hallamos en Morghost, "la desolación de los elfos" –la nombró Elemmíre.

Las sinmaras los habían perseguido. Ellos se habían vuelto para encararlas en dos ocasiones y las hicieron huir cada vez. Sin embargo al arribar a los lindes de Vilwarin–Morghost, los demonios cesaron en su ataque y se retiraron.

Los caballos piafaban por el esfuerzo y sus jinetes se mostraban doloridos por la jornada. Muy pronto supieron la razón por la cual las sinmaras les habían dejado en paz.

–Veo estandartes. Los cuervos de Asgard ondean esta noche –dijo Hathaldir.

La compañía de elfos y norn se acercó al campamento as pero no pudieron entrar en él. Un heraldo se apersonó para decirles que no eran bienvenidos, por lo menos no mientras Hagen y Elemmíre no se presentaran ante su comandante Lord Hangatyr.

Estaban más intrigados que ofendidos y accedieron.

Dejaron atrás a sus hombres montando su propio campamento, que se vería bastante empobrecido en comparación con el de los ases. Elemmíre y Hagen fueron escoltados entre tiendas amplias y de aspecto cómodo, braseros encendidos y guardias. Llegaron hasta un pabellón dorado que no podía ser sino de Hangatyr.

–¿Qué pretende? –Inquirió Elemmíre en élfico. –Es un blanco para los ojos de todos los demonios de Enya.

–Se sabe fuerte y se muestra opulento para intimidar al enemigo –replicó Hagen en el mismo lenguaje.

En eso les llevaron a Haku y a Oarel atados. Los pusieron de rodillas ante ellos. Elemmíre no se lo creía, Hagen por su parte empezaba a comprender la clase de hombre que era Hangatyr.

El comandante de los aesir acudió rodeado de sus soldados.

–¿Qué significa esto? Es un atropello –le reclamó Elemmíre con voz ronca por sus heridas. –Exijo que les liberes de inmediato.

–Debieron pensarlo mejor antes de mandarlos a espiarme –replicó el aesir, era claro que se sentía insultado.

–¿A espiarte? –Repitió Elemmíre anonadado, miró a Hagen como pidiéndole una explicación para semejante locura.

–Son exploradores –replicó Hagen, más interesado en observar a Hangatyr que en pelearse con él.

–Explorar, espiar, es lo mismo. –Hangatyr hablaba con la mano en el pomo de la espada. Eso en Nornheim ya se consideraba un desafío. –Me resulta interesante que los pretendientes débiles se hayan aliado en mi contra. Les he invitado a entrar en mi campamento para demostrarles que no tengo nada que ocultar, no hace falta que hagan pobres esfuerzos por conocer mis movimientos.

–No sabíamos que estabas aquí –dijo Elemmíre. –Estos hombres tenían la encomienda de llegar a Enya y contar las fuerzas de las que Umarth dispone, así como sus posiciones.

–No niegas entonces, que estés compinchado con Hagen.

–No –repuso Elemmíre. Hangatyr le estaba mirando las heridas en la cara. –Me ha prestado auxilio.

–Sólo por esto deberían ser descartados del torneo.

–Las normas no prohíben que se ayuden mutuamente –se metió Narog y todos repararon en su presencia por primera vez. –Ustedes no pueden matarse entre sí, ni obstaculizarse, pero en ninguna parte está asentado que no puedan auxiliarse.

Hangatyr negó con desaprobación. Era claro que se pensaba víctima de una injusticia.

–Devuélvenos a Haku y a Oarel. –Dijo Hagen con simpleza. –Elemmíre y yo, hemos contemplado tu grandeza que ellos tendrían que habernos narrado, asunto concluido.

–No. Estos hombres son mis prisioneros. Se los devolveré en Steindor luego de que sean juzgados.

–¿Juzgados? No estamos en guerra –dijo Hagen.

–Te equivocas. Sí lo estamos. –Elemmíre le puso una mano en el hombro a Hagen.

–Hagamos un intercambio. Tenemos a una de tus skjaldmö, y puedo asegurarte que no sólo no la tildamos de espía, tampoco la atamos; por el contrario ha sido tratada con cortesía.

–¿Es otra treta? –Inquirió el aesir.

–No, es la verdad. Se trata de Lady Nybum. Libera a nuestros hombres y te la devolveremos.

–No conozco a ninguna Nybum.

–No me extraña, seguro no sabes ni cómo se llama este hombre –dijo Hagen señalando adrede a Rongbard el cual sonrió.

–Se llama Harald –replicó Hangatyr. La sonrisa del aludido se amplió. –Y les aseguro que a diferencia de ustedes, sé contar. No me falta ninguna de las skjaldmö. –Hagen y Elemmíre se miraron confusos. –Ahora bien, debo darles esta advertencia, he llegado primero a Vilwarin y la reclamo como mía, mi conquista. –El elfo y el norn apretaron los ojos ante tan insufribles palabras. –Cuanto hay en ella me pertenece, comenzando por la vida de Umarth.

–Pityaquáco –le llamó Hagen, "cuervo mezquino" y le mostró el dedo meñique. A pesar de su entusiasmo por volverse consorte real, Hangatyr no dominaba el élfico. Se supo insultado pero no entendió cómo.

–¿Qué haz dicho?

–He dicho lo que he dicho, eres un hombrecito muy curioso. –Elemmíre le puso una mano sobre el pecho a Hagen frenándolo de ir más lejos. –Eres un canalla, tu valía radica en el hecho de que el Padre de Todo te haya dado todos estos guerreros. Nosotros aspiramos a la mano del rey por nosotros mismos.

Hangatyr parecía haber recobrado los papeles.

–Perdonaré tu insolencia porque te impulsa la desesperación. Me habla de valía, –Hangatyr le dio la espalda y se alejó, –el calientacamas desechado me habla de valía.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a matarlo ahora mismo! –Soltó Hagen y luego la voz imperiosa de Elemmíre lo contuvo.

–¡Ava! –Para sorpresa de los presentes Elemmíre fue el primero de los tres pretendientes en desenvainar su espada. Hangatyr se volvió raudamente e hizo lo propio. Pero el general elfo no usó su acero para atacarlo. Cortó las cuerdas que retenían a Oarel y a Haku.

–No di orden de liberarlos.

–No recibimos tus órdenes –replicó Elemmíre. –Hagen ha sabido ver en ti. Pityaquáco, no se equivoca.

–Resolvamos esto de una buena vez –dijo Hangatyr volviendo sobre sus pasos. –Mostremos quién es el mejor. Vamos a Enya, a menos que tengan miedo, el que traiga aquí la cabeza de Umarth se quedará con Eyvindur.

Hagen se lo estaba pensando.

–No –fue la respuesta de Elemmíre.

–¿Entonces qué sigue? –Quiso saber el aesir. –Sepan que pretendo atacar el castillo al amanecer, mataré a todos los demonios que lo habitan y no toleraré que ustedes y su atajo de soldados de segunda me estorben, no toleraré…

–Acepto –dijo Hagen. Alguno de los ases, que no se perdían la disputa, tachó a Hagen de lento, pero el príncipe norn lo pasó por alto. –Vayamos a Enya, con pocos guerreros que nos cubran las espaldas y matemos a Umarth.

Elemmíre miraba a Hagen como si hubiera perdido la cordura.

–Él tiene más guerreros y se encuentran en mejores condiciones, nos vencería injustamente, con la ventaja que Odín le ha comprado –explicó Hagen hablando aesir.

–Vuelve a decir eso… –se quejó Hangatyr y recibió un empujón por parte de Hagen.

–Si atacamos entre pocos, tenemos más posibilidades de escabullirnos hasta la mismísima Umarth, sin ella, las demás sinmaras perderán a su líder, será más fácil cazarlas.

–¡No vuelvas a tocarme! –Bramó Hangatyr pero Hagen estaba ignorándolo.

–No tengo miedo –dijo Elemmíre. –Sea, acepto el desafío. Lleváremos tres guerreros, sin contarnos a nosotros mismos.

–Los vigías se quedan –se adelantó Hagen. –Son demasiado valiosos para arriesgarlos en un lance así.

–El primero en traer a Umarth a los pies de los vigías vencerá –acordó Elemmíre.

.

Elemmíre y Hagen volvieron a su propio campamento llevando con ellos a sus dos exploradores. Estos últimos no habían tenido tiempo de observar Enya. Así pues, no sabían cuántos demonios se encontraban en el castillo.

Lady Nybum había desaparecido. Dieron por hecho que había vuelto con los suyos.

Sus hombres fueron informados de la manera en que acordaron terminar con sus hazañas. Hubo inconformidad por parte de los elfos y emoción entre los norn que no tardaron nada en iniciar una serie de apuestas.

–Haku, ¿cómo te encuentras tras pasar una noche atado? –Le preguntó Hagen.

–Esos ases no sirvieron ni para sonarme los mocos. Estoy más que deseoso de matar a Hangatyr –dijo el enorme norn.

–Nada de matarlo, ese placer se lo dejaremos a Eyvindur. Vendrás conmigo. –Haku se mostró más que dispuesto. –Elish –escogió al ánsar. –Entula… –se dirigió a otro de las serpientes.

–¡De eso nada! –Se quejó Agneir que estaba ocupado calzándose la armadura. –Yo seré el tercero – el chico se ajustó la akinake y la espada.

–Sea –concedió Hagen.

.

Elemmíre había escogido tres y Hangatyr otros tres. Eran la docena de hombres más osada o quizás la más estúpida, que hubiera pisado el reino.

El sol salía y sus vigías aún no acababan de creer que fueran a meterse en Enya así como así.

–¿No deberíamos detenerlos? –Preguntó Hathaldir. –Si mueren, su alteza Eyvindur estará muy disgustado y en el caso de los extranjeros podría haber represalias.

–No están quebrantando ninguna norma –fue la escueta respuesta de Celón, quien por cierto se había unido a la apuesta de los norn, apostó a que Elemmíre mataría a Umarth, pero Hangatyr sería quien les entregase su cabeza.

–Dejemos que lo hagan, –concordó Narog, el que vigilaba a Hangatyr. –Son un aesir, un norn y un elfo. Pero cada uno porta una espada, eso los torna de la misma raza: guerreros. Luchar es lo que conocen, no podemos pedirles que resuelvan sus conflictos de otra manera.

.

–Qué oscuro está aquí –dijo Agneir. En respuesta Hagen alzó una mano por encima de su cabeza y una llama afloró en ella a manera de antorcha. Elish lo imitó recibiendo una mirada cargada de envidia por parte de Agneir quien no poseía magia de fuego.

Estaban en el atrio. Habían hallado las puertas derribadas tal como los enanos las dejaron cuando rapiñaron el castillo. No había demonios a la vista.

Los ojos de Agneir se acoplaron a la penumbra. Distinguió el final del vestíbulo donde tres estatuas de mujeres ocupaban el sitio de honor. Había varias puertas igual derrumbadas que abrían la posibilidad de cuatro caminos. Arriba a la derecha, abajo a la derecha, de frente a la izquierda, arriba a la izquierda.

Los cuatro elfos se estaban adentrando entre sombras, podían ver en la oscuridad y adelantaron a los norn y los ases. Se fueron por las escaleras hacía arriba.

Los hombres de Hangatyr llevaban una especie de linternas de alguna índole mágica, alumbraron el camino con luz azulada. Ellos pasaron de largo las estatuas.

–¿Por dónde? –Preguntó Haku.

Hagen les hizo una señal y avanzaron tras sus pasos. A Agneir le parecía increíble pensar que Hagen había morado en ese castillo durante años. No podía imaginarse el aspecto de Enya en su época de grandeza. Descubrió que las estatuas eran nada más y nada menos que las nornas. Su maestro se había detenido momentáneamente a contemplarlas.

–Querías entrar en Enya, pues ya estamos aquí. ¿A qué vinimos? –Le preguntó Agneir. Hagen dijo que no estaban ahí para cazar demonios.

–¿Sabes que hacen los elfos con sus muertos?

Tomaron el camino hacía abajo.

Agneir y los otros siguieron a Hagen por una escalinata muy amplia, de peldaños bajos, parecía que se prolongaba indefinidamente hacia el subsuelo. Agneir sintió que descendía y descendía y descendía a las entrañas de Enya. Este castillo ruinoso y lleno de supuestos fantasmas, se le hacía como una bestia enorme, y ellos le estaban recorriendo las tripas.

–Ojalá no acabemos convertidos en mierda –se dijo Agneir.

La escalinata terminaba en un salón muy amplio. Agneir estaba fascinado, había una bóveda que se alzaba sobre ellos tan enorme como la del atrio de la entrada. Hacía frío ahí abajo. Hagen se dirigió a una puerta con runas grabadas. Se transformó a su forma semihumana y la echó abajo arrancándola de los goznes. Era claro que intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible. Elish y Haku corrieron a ayudarlo depositando la puerta en el suelo casi con delicadeza.

Cuando traspasaron el umbral, Agneir comprendió que se encontraban en una cripta. El sitio donde los elfos ponían a sus muertos. Había varias cámaras selladas por puertas que remataban en óvalos. Los nombres de los nobles muertos que ahí dormían estaban grabados en el arco sobre cada puerta.

Hagen había dicho que los elfos ponían cremaban a sus muertos y depositaban las cenizas en criptas. Los recordaban elaborándoles una máscara mortuoria que representara con fidelidad sus rasgos; y además dijo que los honraban con ofrendas.

–¿Cuál buscas? –Preguntó Agneir.

–Al rey Larus –le respondió Hagen y su voz resonó entre aquellas paredes. Se puso a explicarle a Agneir, pero parecía que lo hacía más bien para sí mismo.

Eyrikur no descansaba ahí, sino en Celebrant, la cual fue su capital. Enya fue construida por el hijo de Eyrikur, Eyrundil, cuya cámara estaba al final, o quizás sería más correcto decir, que estaba al principio. A su diestra estaba la cámara donde descansaba su reina, a su izquierda había una vacía, ni siquiera tenía puertas.

–Era para la reina Eyriander –dijo Hagen señalándola.

–Que fina es la realeza élfica. ¿Cuál es el nicho para Eyvindur?

Hagen no sabía.

Condujo a sus hombres ante la cámara de Larus. Miró en derredor con la mano envuelta en llamas en alto.

Había generales, lores, istyar; y uno que disonaba con todos los demás, su nombre estaba grabado en el arco que daba acceso a su cámara, pero no tenía ningún título que lo honrara. Hagen se lo pensó un poco y luego les hizo señales para que le ayudaran a profanar aquella tumba primero.

Haku y Elish echaron abajo la puerta, más delgada y fácil de abatir que la primera. Irrumpieron esperando encontrar algo que valiera la pena llevarse pero lo único que había ahí era un busto del fenecido con su máscara mortuoria puesta. La urna con las cenizas era de mármol negro y estaba a los pies del busto. Hagen fue a él.

–Que finos son los elfos –volvió a decir Agneir.

La tapa tenía engarzado un objeto pequeño, Agneir estiró la mano para agarrarlo pero Hagen le pegó un manotazo frenándolo.

–No es una gema, es una semilla de mallorn.

La máscara mortuoria mostraba un rostro labrado en madera que a Agneir se le hizo familiar pero no pudo precisar quién era.

–¿Es Larus?

–No. –Respondió Hagen y Agneir se mofó de él por haberse equivocado de tumba.

–No vales mucho como saqueador.

–Ni tú como discípulo y menos valdrás con unos dientes menos.

–No sería la primera vez que me los tiras –se acordó Agneir. –¿Quién es este elfo? No tienes ni idea, ¿cierto? –Hagen se ofendió y respondió.

–Se trata del más acérrimo enemigo del rey Eyrundil. Era un pirata espacial y un rebelde que le sembraba el reino de muertes y caos. Fue capturado por Larus y con ello se ganó la mano de Eyriander. Eyrundil lo sentenció e hizo que lo ejecutaran delante de todos sus elfos de luz.

–Si era su enemigo, ¿por qué Eyrikur lo hizo enterrar entre sus amigos y familiares?

–Se dice que le tuvo tanto miedo en vida, que una vez que logró matarlo no se lo podía creer. Dicen que hizo que lo pusieran aquí para poder visitarlo y ver su máscara y sus cenizas cada vez que se sentía intranquilo.

Agneir estaba azorado con la historia.

Escucharon un estrépito afuera. Hagen notó que su audiencia se reducía a Agneir. Haku y Elish habían desaparecido. Los dos salieron en tropel y descubrieron que sus compañeros se habían adelantado a abrir las puertas de la cámara de Larus.

Era opulenta, muy distinta de la que acababan de abandonar. En su interior había vasijas de cristal, armas ceremoniales, espadas finamente talladas que el rey usó en vida, cofres con dinero, odres llenos de semillas y también estaba la armadura de Larus colgada en una percha. El busto del soberano portaba su máscara mortuoria, ante él, sobre un templete blanco estaba depositada la urna con sus cenizas y la espada de Larus, cuya empuñadura engarzada en zafiros parecía relucir. Elish se adelantó con avidez a tomar la espada. Haku estaba abriendo uno de los cofres.

–No toquen nada –les advirtió Hagen con voz gélida. –Devuélvanlo todo.

Ambos se detuvieron y lo miraron como ponderando las consecuencias de desobedecerlo.

–Nos prometiste saqueos.

–No tengo tiempo para insolencias –les dijo. –Habrá saqueos pero será después, cuando Eyvindur nos envíe a combatir con los enanos. No ahora y menos en la cripta de su padre.

–Déjalos que se lleven algo, ¿quién sabrá que quisieron un memento del gran Larus? –intervino Agneir.

–Yo –respondió Hagen. –Haku, Elish…

Obedecieron mirándolo resentidos.

Hagen no les hizo caso, se acercó al busto de Larus. La máscara era igual a la de sus recuerdos, la que lo reprendía en sus sueños.

–Handhafang –dijo y tendió la mano para tomar la espada.

.

Elemmíre se había equivocado. Así lo reconocería ante el concejo, ante su rey. Fue un error entrar en Enya. Estaba llena de sombras de los que fueron pero ya no estaban entre ellos; y de recuerdos. Había enfilado hacía las estancias que fueron del rey. Pensó que si Umarth poseía una guarida sería en ese lugar.

Se sentía aturdido, los oídos y los ojos embotados. Sabía que se movía lentamente. Los muros estaban llenos de sangre, pero los recordaba con los tapices, las flores frescas en los jarrones, las canciones. Recordaba con claridad esos muros, como el marco de su felicidad.

Las viejas memorias se superponían a lo que sus ojos veían.

–Salgamos de aquí, retirémonos mientras sigamos con vida –le dijo uno de sus elfos.

Pero sus pasos, erráticos como de borrachos, les habían llevado hasta las estancias que fueron del rey. ¿Cuántas veces no montó guardia ahí mismo?

Elemmíre sintió que si empujaba las puertas hallaría a Eyvindur al otro lado. Aguardándolo con su semblante hermoso y serio. Diciéndole que no conseguía dormir, pidiéndole una poesía para ahuyentar las pesadillas. Elemmíre empujó las puertas ennegrecidas sin percatarse de lo que hacía.

Al otro lado le aguardaban las mujeres demonios, las huldras. Las estancias eran suyas, ahí tenían nidadas de crías.

Las espadas fueron desenvainadas con celeridad, los elfos pelearon pero enfrentaban mucho más que sus rivales norn y aesir. Combatían la miseria que les atenazaba el alma, tanto como peleaban con las huldras.

.

Los aesir habían irrumpido en el salón del trono, con su claraboya rota. Llevaban sus linternas prendidas al cinturón, con lo que se iluminaban a la vez que mantenían las manos libres. Había esqueletos ennegrecidos regados por doquier. Pero no quedaba nada más. Al fondo del salón estaba el rjúfendr más grande que hubieran contemplado. Estaba sentado sobre la escalinata en la cual se asentó alguna vez el trono. Al oírlos llegar se irguió, su cabeza era tan alta que rozaba el techo.

Hangatyr no retrocedió. Aún no daba con Umarth, pero la cabeza de este muspell tendría por radio la estatura de un hombre. Un trofeo así le atraía irremediablemente. Sus guerreros sacaron los arcos y los tensaron mientras él arredraba a la bestia con su vozarrón de mando. El rjúfendr se frotó un ojo como si pensara que estaba alucinando a los aesir que habían irrumpido en su morada. Luego desenvainó una espada tan grande que bastaría para aplastarlos a los cuatro de un solo golpe. Y luego de ello, se les lanzó encima. Los aesir dispararon pero sus flechas sólo irritaron más al gigante. Se desperdigaron entre las piernas del rjúfendr causándole daño con sus espadas al pasar junto a él. El gigante les atacó con su espada moviéndose velozmente a pesar de lo enorme que era. Uno de los aesir fue alcanzado de lleno y cayó abatido en el acto. Pero Hangatyr logró asestar un golpe en la muñeca del monstruo haciendo que soltara su espada. Uno de sus arqueros disparó directo a la cabeza, le atinó en un ojo. El muspell se irguió para no presentarles el otro ojo como blanco. Hangatyr le atrajo con gritos vociferantes captando la atención del muspell, dejando espacio a sus guerreros para cortarle los tendones de los tobillos. Cuando lograron doblegarlo hizo falta la fuerza de los tres para cortarle la garganta.

Hangatyr se dio por bien servido pero ni siquiera pudo llegar a pensar en decapitar al gigante. Otros dos acababan de llegar atraídos por la trifulca. Los ases tuvieron que poner pies en polvorosa.

.

Agneir escuchó las paredes de Enya retumbar, había bramidos y gritos. Al parecer mientras ellos se escabullían furtivamente en las criptas; Hangatyr y Elemmíre se habían enfrascado directo en la contienda con los demonios. Agneir consideraba a Hagen un imbécil impulsivo pero viendo lo que estaba pasando se detuvo a considerar que su maestro había sacado ventaja de los otros dos pretendientes con inusitada astucia.

Iban a toda prisa hacia el atrio principal.

–¿Y Umarth?–Inquirió Elish tirando de un saco de lona.

–Que le den –respondió Haku.

–¡Hagen! –una voz femenina los frenó. Se encontraron con Lady Nybum, que se sujetaba el costado, estaba sentada en un charco de sangre. –Loadas sean las nornas. Necesito ayuda.

Haku fue el primero en desviarse hacia ella.

–Cuidado –le advirtió Hagen a Haku. –Tu comandante dijo que no te conoce –increpó a Nybum, quien le tendía un brazo pidiendo ayuda para levantarse.

–Difícilmente reconoce a su propio escudero, nos considera poco más que siervos –explicó ella.

–¿Qué haces en este lugar?

–Vine a advertirte. Hangatyr ordenó que mataran a tus guerreros y a los de Elemmíre mientras estaban aquí. Una de las huldras me hirió, ¿me crees ya o lo harás hasta que nos manden ante el trono de Hela?

Agneir maldijo a Hangatyr. Deberían matarlo y echarle la culpa a las sinmaras. Haku alzó en brazos a Nybum. Echaron a andar nuevamente pasando de largo a las nornas. Agneir se detuvo, había captado algo por el rabillo del ojo. Un resplandor naranja que provenía de la escalera por donde se habían ido los elfos.

–Fuego –le dijo a Hagen.

Su maestro bufó una palabrota y se cubrió de escamas, hizo amago de echarse a correr directo al incendio pero entonces a Nybum le dio por cortarle el cogote a Haku.

La mujer cayó de pie con la gracia de un felino, dejando que su enamorado norn se desplomara cual fardo.

–¿Qué ha hecho? Puta desagradecida –tronó Elish soltando el saco con su preciado botín y cargando en contra de ella. Nybum no estaba herida, lo había fingido. Recibió a Elish con un tajo de lleno en la cara que lo hizo retroceder cegado por su propia sangre.

Hagen no dudó en lanzarle una llamarada.

Ella se rió de él.

–Eres una sinmara.

–No, yo soy la Sinmara –replicó ella ardiendo. –Ahora me reconoces.

–Siempre te vi envuelta en llamas, eres tan anodina sin ellas que te tomé por cualquier guarrilla. –Agneir ayudaba a Elish a ponerse de pie. –¿Qué quieres? –Inquirió Hagen pero estaba mirando el cadáver de Haku.

–A ti. Te lo dije antes. Me enamoré de ti el día en que te conocí, cuando vendiste tu alma.

–Saltémonos la parte en la que me pides que me una a ti para destruir este reino, pasemos a la escena en la que te cabreas de mi necedad y luchamos a muerte.

Umarth sonrió y las llamas que la rodeaban se hicieron más grandes. Se lanzó sobre Hagen con la velocidad de una serpiente. Su maestro tenía su espada y el arma larga le daba ventaja. Pero Umarth no estaba sola. De entre las sombras fueron surgiendo más y más sinmaras.

Agneir le puso la akinake en la mano a Elish para que muriera como los buenos guerreros.

En eso los elfos de Elemmíre bajaron corriendo raudos como flechas. Los cuatro seguían con vida. Les pisaban los talones una horda de huldras, las cuales no eran inmunes al fuego.

Los elfos corrieron en su rescate, mientras Hagen danzaba con Umarth. Los muros de Enya se cimbraron nuevamente y la pared que dividía el atrio de la sala del trono se vino abajo. Había sido uno de los rjúfendr en su frenesí por atrapar a los aesir. Hangatyr y los suyos estaban en una pieza, por lo menos los tres que quedaban con vida.

Los pretendientes olvidaron instantáneamente sus rencillas, en aras de salvar la vida y la dignidad que les quedaba.

Agneir vio el arco de Elish el cual no era ni remotamente capaz de disparar en ese momento. En medio de la pelea a muerte que se desató sobre ellos; Agneir vio una oportunidad única. Le zafó el arco del torso a Elish y preparó una flecha. No era un gran arquero pero el blanco estaba a pocos pasos. Hagen se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y abrazó a Umarth para inmovilizarla. Sus escamas cedieron a la piel de humano. Los dos ardían y nadie más se les acercaba. La sinmara no presentaba un blanco claro.

Agneir disparó y su flecha traspasó a Hagen para alcanzar a Umarth.

Los guerreros que habían dejado fuera entraron en oleada en ese momento, mezclados entre ellos. Sus tres vigías igual tomaron parte en la pelea. El castillo ardía. Los ases, disciplinados y hábiles para matar como nadie más, empujaban las huldras hacía el fuego. Los arqueros elfos combatían a los rjüfendr a distancia. Las sinmaras prendidas en llamas se las veían en el cuerpo a cuerpo con los norn, que no les temían y que llevaban armas envenenadas.

.

"_¿Sabes que hacen los elfos con sus muertos?" _

"_Elaboran una máscara mortuoria que represente con fidelidad sus rasgos. Los incineran y depositan sus cenizas en criptas junto con ofrendas valiosas y una semilla de mallorn". _

"_Una semilla de mallorn. Porque plantan uno en esta vida cuando nace un elfo; y porque plantaran uno en el Helgafell, en las estancias de Naira Anar e Isil". _

Hagen abrió los ojos en su campamento.

–Mae govannen –le saludó Elemmíre. Hagen se sentó. Se miró una mancha bermejo. Agneir le había traspasado el abdomen. –Tu discípulo tiene pésima puntería. Tuve que rematar a Umarth con mi propia espada.

–Qué bueno que lo dejaste en "rematar a Umarth" y no seguiste a un "rematar a Hagen".

–Antes me salvaste, ahora estamos en paz. –Y podrían seguirse detestando mutuamente.

–Tengo sed.

–Perdiste mucha sangre, pero me temo que no tenemos una reserva adecuada de agua.

Aun así Elemmíre le tendió una botella de vino élfico que Hagen vacío en pocos tragos. Se volvió a tumbar. Le punzaba la cabeza.

–¿Y Hangatyr?

–Si esperas que te diga que está muerto, me temo que tendré que decepcionarte. Sus aesir se sumaron a la contienda cuando se percataron de nuestros apuros. Debo decir que inclinaron la balanza hacia nuestra victoria. Ahora levantan pertrechos a toda prisa. Hangatyr desea ser el primero en volver a Steindor.

–Debe haber cosechado una buena cantidad de cabezas a costa de nuestros esfuerzos. –Elemmíre asintió.

–Tuve que ceder la de Umarth y dejarla en sus manos, bajo riesgo de que mis elfos y sus ases se pelearan entre ellos. Hangatyr no conoce límites pero yo no sacrificaré ni una sola vida más en aras de demostrar que soy mejor que él.

–No tendrías porqué.

–Hagen, escúchame ahora. Mientras te hablo él prepara su partida. Perdiste a Haku y a otros cinco más. Los que restan están cansados y no vencerían a los ases tampoco. –A Hagen le dio mala espina lo que oía. –Te pido que no lo persigas ni te pelees con él.

–¿Por qué piensas que desearé perseguirlo? ¿Qué hizo?

–Agneir se afanó en sacar de Enya un saco, el que tenía el tesoro que viniste a buscar.

–No, no, no –Hagen saltó fuera del lecho. Se sintió algo mareado pero se repuso. –Voy a destriparlo con mis manos. –Elemmíre se le interpuso agarrándolo por los hombros. –¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

–Dedujo que era importante para ti. Me temo que tiene la espada del rey Larus. –El semblante de Hagen se quebró. –Narog y los otros dos vigías se percataron de sus acciones. No hace falta que luches, ellos le dirán a Eyvindur lo mucho que te arriesgaste por llevar a él a Handhafang; y yo también narraré tu valor. Volvamos juntos.

Agneir entró en ese momento, parecía un cachorro con el rabo entre las patas.

–No lo riñas, ya conquistó bastantes honores, Umarth cayó primero por su mano –le dijo Elemmíre y los dejó a solas.

–Estos elfos y sus mariconadas pacíficas –masculló Hagen pero lo hizo en norn. –Así que Hangatyr nos ha esquilmado –le reprochó a Agneir. –Se lleva la cabeza que era para gloria de Elemmíre y me roba lo que tanto me costó saquear.

–Se llevó la espada –dijo Agneir mirándose los pies.

–¿Y?

–Nada más la espada, lo demás lo consideró basura.

.

.

Amarië siempre procuraba que estuviera cómodo. Había dispuesto una bandeja de dulces y una botella de vino. Eyvindur se sirvió una copa y saboreó su profundo gusto a miel delante de la chimenea, ya dispuesta con troncos de manzano para ser encendida. Recorrió su alcoba intentando no pensar, como si con el movimiento pudiera bloquear los intensos y perturbadores pensamientos que lo atosigaban.

Habían pasado siete días desde las acusaciones de Dregni. Loki por fin había acreditado todos los documentos referentes al nacimiento de Hagen. Como era de esperar, Lord Aldor le había impedido estar en la sesión y sólo le prometió que le informaría inmediatamente de la resolución del jurado del torneo. Eyvindur contuvo el aliento, todo tenso al quedarse al margen de los sucesos.

En ese mismo momento sus lores y su madre, estaban hablando con Loki.

Aún no sabía si estaba gestando o no. Se había torturado con la idea, pero no había dado el paso para despachar a Amarië de su presencia y confirmarlo. Porque además aún no sabía si creer que Hagen lo hizo adrede o no. Por un lado, recordaba que su amado había estado a punto de eludirlo, iba a huir convertido en dragón y fue él quien lo detuvo. Hagen era cínico pero jamás mentía. Pero si estaba gestando significaba que la poción que Loki le entregó, no funcionaba. ¿Estarían coludidos ellos dos? Loki, el buen amigo de Hagen, ahora se le presentaba como un encubridor, como un cómplice.

Eyvindur no decía nada, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Las palabras harían real el hecho, y no debía permitirse que fuera real.

Bebió más vino, y de pronto se decidió cansado de su ambivalencia.

Amarië estaba preparándole el baño en ese momento.

–Me siento atribulado, quisiera estar un momento a solas para darle forma a mis pensamientos –le dijo Eyvindur. –¿Podrías pedirle a los pajes que enciendan el fuego?

Amarië había estado presente también durante la audiencia, lo miró con entendimiento y no lo siguió cuando fue a su cuarto de baño. A Eyvindur le pareció de pronto ridículo que fuera el único sitio donde pudiera tener un poco de privacidad. Tras cerrar la puerta, se desnudó a sí mismo y se sumergió en el agua caliente. Miró el techo sobre su cabeza.

Sin mirar, colocó ambas manos sobre su vientre. Se sabía el hechizo de memoria. Se maldijo a sí mismo por dudar tanto, por tener miedo sobre la verdad. Lo murmuró despacio sabiendo que, a pesar de pedirle a Lady Amarië que lo dejara a solas, podría entrar en cualquier momento. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la pequeña esfera que se formó frente a él. No vio a ningún feto. No vio nada. Pero si escuchó el rápido latido de un corazón. Uno que hizo eco en su cuarto de baño.

Lo miró aterrado, y después lo miró con tristeza.

El hechizo se deshizo pero el sonido del corazón de su hija ya había quedado grabado en su mente.

No lo contaría a nadie. Si Hagen lo sabía, ahora estaba más seguro que éste haría lo que fuera para ganar, y entonces esperaría a que le dijera sobre la poción fallida. Y si no le decía nada… si no confiaba en él para decirle lo que ocurría. Eyvindur se mordió el puño de la mano, lo hizo para no gritar y para no lamentarse.

Él también era culpable de lo que le sucedía. Hagen no le obligó. Él aceptó yacer con su amante aun conociendo los riesgos. Se había deshonrado a sí mismo al engendrar sin haberse desposado. No, en verdad no podía contarle a nadie. No podía confesar lo que había hecho. No era un dios, era un humano que se puso a merced de sus propias debilidades, y que había rebasado sus límites morales. Él no tenía el valor de la reina Halgena para aceptar y proclamar sus acciones.

–Alteza –lo llamó Lady Amarië detrás de la puerta. Eyvindur intentó serenarse y encerró todo lo que sentía dentro de sí. –Lord Aldor está aquí, lo espera para cenar. –Y como si se anunciara, entró. Eyvindur dejó que lo ayudara a bañarse y le aclarara el cabello. Se atavió con una bata ligera y después con una más gruesa.

Como si estuviera envuelto en una bruma se reunió con su maestro en su sala de estar. Un paje estaba sirviendo la cena. Eyvindur se percató de que hacía mucho que no tomaban una comida juntos. Les sirvieron pan negro, queso, peras y manzanas, salsa de grosellas y venado ahumado, además de vino élfico. Fue ganando claridad y encerró sus temores dentro de sí.

–Estás muy pálido –le señaló su maestro.

–Me encuentro bien –le respondió con su seguridad acostumbrada. –¿Qué resolvió el jurado?

Lord Aldor no parecía convencido de sus palabras, pero no insistió.

–Loki trajo todos los documentos que le pedimos y los examinamos sin que él estuviera presente –le contó su maestro. –No teníamos intenciones de buscar incansablemente la verdad en la historia de Lord Dregni, nos ha bastado el reconocimiento que el rey Gerenot hizo de su hijo, el cual está en concordancia con las leyes norn; para zanjar el asunto.

–Por supuesto –dijo Eyvindur, pensando con claridad. –No íbamos a tener un problema diplomático con Karnilla. Hagen es su querido hermano además de su brazo armado.

Lord Aldor asintió.

–Sin embargo, tal vez el punto de todo esto no fuera ilegitimar a Hagen sino únicamente lograr que tuviéramos menos disposición a elegirlo. Quería, tal vez, que nos preguntáramos si estamos dispuestos a dejar que la sombra de su pasado te cubra.

–Hagen sólo era un recién nacido y posteriormente un niño, nada podía hacer para cambiar las acciones de sus padres.

–Eso es verdad –dijo Lord Aldor recostándose en su silla.

Eyvindur miró a su maestro. Despegó los labios para contarle lo que estaba pasando pero de inmediato supo que era una mala idea. Lord Aldor lo reñiría de inmediato, se decepcionaría de él, y montaría en cólera. Cuando era niño, le gustaba obtener su aprobación en todo cuanto hiciera pero ahora que era adulto, no paraba de estar en desacuerdo con él. Sobre los elfos oscuros, sobre Bain, sobre Svadilfari; y aun así su maestro continuaba depositando sus esperanzas sobre sus hombros. No, no podía contarle. Despedazaría la relación que tenían. Igual que no le diría nada a su madre porqué ella se lo contaría de inmediato y sería el mismo resultado.

Estaba Loki, pero se sentía poco propenso a confiar en él. Y además no podía acercársele porque era el valedor de Hagen. Ojalá pudiera hablar con Svadilfari. Estaba seguro de que él no lo juzgaría, que se preocuparía por su estado de salud, por cómo se encontraba su pequeña estrella y querría poder hacer algo. Lo miraría con comprensión y pensaría lo mismo que él, que Lord Aldor lo reñiría. Pero no podía reunirse con Svadilfari.

Odio su soledad, su posición de rey y la poca libertad que en realidad tenía.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	69. Capítulo Anexo III

CAPÍTULO ANEXO III

.

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Muchas gracias por sus muestras de apoyo y de preocupación. Sé que hemos estado bastante desaparecidas y hemos tardado mucho más de lo usual en subir cada capítulo, pero estos meses que nos acercan a fin de año parecen cada vez más demandantes. Y aunque estamos un poco preocupadas por el largo de este capítulo, estamos contentas de haberlo terminado. Aún nos falta la última parte (si, ya saben cómo somos) que esperamos poder subir dentro de quince días.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y por sus hermosos mensajes.

Espero poder responderlos este día o al menos dentro de este fin de semana. Por cierto, visiten el Tumblr de Cuencas ^-^/ cuencasvacias,tumblr,com/post/152798871189/amor-y-traici%C3%B3n-aran-endil [sólo intercambien las comas por los puntos poder visualizarlo] Es un set de imágenes de Eyvigen, para nuestro goce y disfrute.

¡Gracias nuavemente!

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, M, lemon, lemon, lemon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo Anexo. Parte III (Aran-Endil Heruserë):

El dragón negro volvía a Steindor junto con Elemmíre.

Por el camino los interceptó Geirolf el cual llevaba un mensaje de viva voz de parte de Loki.

-Hangatyr arribó ayer -le contó Geirolf emparejando su caballo con Hagen. -Dregni lo interceptó como yo estoy haciendo contigo ahora. Pero el concejal le acercó sanadores, comida y ropas limpias y suntuosas para ataviarlo a él y a sus soldados. Cuando entraron en la ciudad parecía que se repetía el desfile con el que arribaron la primera vez.

-¿Vienes a hacer lo mismo por mí? No te veo cargado de provisiones ni pertrechos -le replicó Hagen. Geirolf negó y le dio el mensaje.

-Loki sabe que Elemmíre está herido y que varios elfos y norn igual fueron lacerados. Te pide que hagas a tus norn mezclarse con los elfos. -Hagen puso cara escéptica, pero bueno, ¿de qué iba Loki?

-¿No desea también que lleve a Elemmíre en mis brazos?

-Si se te deja no estaría de más, como ahora son aliados en contra de Hangatyr. Mira que dejar que les robe a ambos, ¿balaron mientras los esquilmaba? -Dijo Geirolf con sorna.

Hagen puso cara de incredulidad. Loki lo sabía todo. El asombro se le pasó rápido, estaban hablando de Loki. Hagen conocía muy pocos políticos más hábiles que él y los podía contar con los dedos de una mano.

-Parece que mi valedor va un paso delante de mí.

-Así es. Loki solicitó refuerzos. Ayer arribaron Héroïque y Delvari. –Hagen estaba azorado de nuevo. Delvari era el cocinero vanir que trabajaba en Thrúndheim; y Héroïque… eran una mancuerna peculiar, pero Loki tendría sus razones para haberlos hecho venir desde tan lejos. El viaje en drakar desde Nornheim tomaba una semana, así que habría requerido su presencia con anticipación.

Hagen no era tan tonto como siempre se decía. Entendía que estaba por dar la impresión de que había trabajado hombro con hombro con Elemmíre, algo que de todos modos iba a saberse. Seguramente Hangatyr iba a presentar cargos en contra de ambos por su idea paranoica de que se habían aliado para vencerle. Además, Elemmíre seguía malherido y su aspecto era lastimero. Hagen se regeneraba pero había perdido mucha sangre en el lanzazo final y su aspecto distaba de ser el más deslumbrante. Loki quería lucir el esfuerzo que les tomó realizar sus hazañas en vez de presentarlos como guerreros invencibles. Hagen resopló y maldijo pero cumpliría cabalmente las indicaciones.

Geirolf se despidió y espoleó su caballo de regreso a la ciudad.

Su entrada fue recibida con alegría por parte de los elfos que se congratularon de verlos de regreso. Fueron recibidos en el castillo Steindor por una comitiva integrada por Vanima, Loki, Lord Aldor y Lady Nienor. Los llevaron a las casas de curación a todos, incluido a Hagen.

Acabaron en una sala común, recibiendo atención de los sanadores.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? –Le preguntó Hagen a Loki, en norn, mientras un elfo lo revisaba.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –Inquirió Loki ignorando la pregunta de Hagen.

-Deshidratado –respondió el elfo. –Mi señor se recobrará rápidamente, pues fuera de ello está ileso. –Loki lo miró mal, descontento de que no se hubiera partido unos huesos o de que hubiera llegado medio muerto.

-El rey, aquí llega el rey –anunció un heraldo.

-Por supuesto, es un sanador ahora. Seguramente curará en persona las quemaduras de Elemmíre –dijo Loki con calma.

-¿Por eso nos mezclaste con los elfos? ¿Para qué nos vea?

-En parte.

-¿Crees que pueda hablar con él?

-No. Es mejor que no intentes dirigirle más que el saludo, ocurrió una cosa algo importante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Se enteró de tu madre. –Hagen sintió un nudo en la garganta. –Te pondré al tanto cuando estemos a solas –dijo Loki atajando cualquier pregunta que Hagen pudiera tener.

Vieron entrar al rey. Como Loki predijo estaba ahí para sanar a los heridos. A todos. Inclusive se hizo cargo de los norn. Se acercó brevemente a Hagen el cual le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de afecto, aunque apenas y se saludaron. Las expresiones de Eyvindur estaban vedadas por su velo pero Hagen intuyó su frialdad.

.

El tenwë bedûina había terminado. Esa noche habría una cena con los pretendientes y sus allegados. Una forma de darles la bienvenida a los que partieron lejos y de regocijarse por las obras concluidas.

Héroïque se había reencontrado con Hagen colmándolo de besos y de abrazos. Era la primera vez que ella acudía a Svartálfheim pero parecía muy impresionada. Había llevado con ella a Delvari, dinero sacado de su propia dote y varios arcones repletos de prendas para ataviar al príncipe. Le entregó a Hagen una túnica de terciopelo negro que mostraba un dragón dorado bordado en el pecho. Su hermano llevaría a Runya, la hermosa espada que Eyvindur había forjado para él. Además ella se ocupó en persona de afeitarlo y darle forma a su barba. Hagen se dejó hacer sin quejarse aunque de tanto en tanto le había lanzado miradas reprobatorias a Loki.

El séquito del dragón se presentó puntual e impecable para la cena. Atrás quedó la imagen que mostraron cuando entraron en la ciudad con su pintura de guerra y sus trajes de combate. Ahora aparecían acicalados, ni un cabello fuera de sitio. Barbados y fieros, eso no se les podía quitar. Pero sus ropas eran más élficas. Cuerpos ocultos bajo casacas hasta los muslos y túnicas largas. Hasta Sogdiana lucía menos guerrera y más como una dama. Sólo Hagen portaba un arma.

Elemmíre fue excusado de acudir al banquete debido a que necesitaba descanso, pero los otros pretendientes estarían presentes.

Eyvindur presidió el festejo, pero en su mesa sólo se sentaron su madre y Lord Aldor; en aras de que no decantase su preferencia hacia ninguno de sus pretendientes.

Cómo prometió, Loki le narró a Hagen lo ocurrido en su ausencia, lo había hecho mientras Héroïque se encargaba de hacerlo lucir como príncipe.

"Dregni me puso sobre alerta sin pretenderlo, me dio a entender que Ragnheidur continuaba implicado. Así que le pedí a Ari que indagara los movimientos del viejo concejal. Se enteró muy pronto de que Ragnheidur estaba en Nornheim investigando acerca de tu familia. Y que además ya había conseguido algo valioso. Ari me mostró una copia del informe que le hizo llegar a Dregni". Hagen lo escuchó con cara de sepulturero. "Me uní a la audiencia que Dregni solicitó. Hubieras visto su expresión al verme llegar. Contuve el daño lo mejor que pude, les expliqué a los elfos la forma en que los norn proceden ante acusaciones de infidelidad y tuve que presentar copia del reconocimiento que tu padre hizo de ti, pero impedimos que te descalificaran"

Loki igual le dijo que los elfos no recibieron con gusto tal difamación. Era algo intrínseco en su carácter, los ases hubieran armado bulla por ello.

"El blanco de la intriga era Lord Aldor, no Eyvindur" explicó Loki. "El istyar tiene interés en que Svadilfari prevalezca como pretendiente y tiene más influencia que ningún otro miembro del jurado. Le hubiera bastado dar por buena la acusación de que eres un bastardo para descartarte. Debo darle mérito por no actuar con deshonor al respecto. Y sin embargo Dregni hizo mella en Eyvindur".

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Por la forma en qué te pasó de largo en las casas de curación" Hagen recibió esas palabras con silencio sepulcral.

Loki no conocía la historia de la infidelidad de Halgena desde antes, pero no parecía escandalizado por ella. Hagen apreciaba que no emitiera juicios. Su amigo ni siquiera preguntó si era verdad.

Durante la cena se sentaron con Héroïque, Agneir, Merak y Sogdiana. Los últimos tres empezaron a quejarse casi al unísono de que a la comida de los elfos le faltaba sazón.

-Es risible que no pueda cruzar palabra con él –se quejó Hagen en élfico, mirando a Eyvindur desde lejos, ignorando a sus escandalosos compañeros.

-¿Quieres hablar con él? –Le inquirió Loki.

-¿Tú que crees?

-Creo que sería provechoso para nuestra causa. Si ese es el caso invita a Belegaer a compartir tu mesa.

-¿A Belegaer? –Loki le dio una mirada que llevaba implícito un "obedece". Hagen así lo hizo. Se puso de pie para ir a por su viejo amigo y pedirle compartir unas copas.

Belegaer se unió a ellos, quería saber cómo era que habían vencido a Umarth, porque Hangatyr lo hacía sonar como si él solo hubiera acabado con los demonios, salvándoles la vida a Elemmíre y a Hagen. Aplastándolos a pesar de que se habían aliado.

-¿Qué dijo qué? Será imbécil –saltó Agneir. Fue el chico el que se puso a contarle todo a Belegaer, haciendo énfasis en la parte en la que él le asestó el golpe mortal a Umarth.

Belegaer disfrutó del relato. Se quedó con ellos para conocer pormenores de las ciudades que expugnaron de demonios y de las maniobras de Umarth para dificultarles las cosas. Como era predecible Amarië acabó uniéndose a ellos para pasar algo de tiempo con su amor. Era la dama de la virtud de Eyvindur, pero el rey estaba con Lord Aldor en ese momento. Dado que su honor no corría peligro, el catamita estaba libre de sus deberes. Loki le dio la bienvenida a Amarië y le escanció vino personalmente.

Aquella cena no se prolongó demasiado. Finalizó con Vanima poniéndose de pie para informarles cómo se llevaría a cabo la última parte de la competición. Cada pretendiente tendría un día entero para presentar los resultados de su labor ante el rey y su corte pero también ante el pueblo. El orden en que lo harían sería sorteado.

Tras recibir esas nuevas se retiraron. El rey fue el primero en abandonar el salón de banquetes. Amarië se despidió de Belegaer el cual le besó una mano sacándole risitas tontas.

-A trabajar –dijo Loki.

.

Se reunieron en los aposentos de Hagen. Ahí estaban Ari y Delvari, que llevaban todo el día planificando el banquete que Hagen tendría que ofrecer. Héroïque tomó asiento con gestos dignos de la princesa que era. Loki y Hagen se dejaron caer en sus respectivos butacones. Agneir no tardó en llegar, llevaba el saco que sacaron de Enya, el fruto de su hazaña.

El chico sacó el contenido y lo colocó ante ellos. Se trataba de seis piezas. Todas cabían dentro de una mesa, y no una demasiado grande.

-Por las diosas –dijo Héroïque negando consternada. –¿Han visto el faro de Svadilfari? Es más alto que este castillo. ¿Cómo haremos para que esto luzca más que algo así?

-Peor aún –dijo Agneir –Hangatyr y Elemmíre tienen muchas cabezas de demonios y el vanir unos jardines enormes. Lo lamento Hagen pero creo que la hemos cagado.

Hubo quejas. Ari estaba diciendo que su presupuesto no podía competir con el de Hangatyr. ¿De dónde iban a sacar tanto dinero a esas alturas del torneo? Delvari dijo que no podía sacarse el banquete de la manga, necesitaba suministros pero había escasez de provisiones en Steindor. Dregni había hecho llegar comida y vino desde Asgard, vía el Bifrost, pero ellos no podían hacer lo mismo. Héroïque estaba diciendo que Hagen era el más atractivo de todos los pretendientes pero eso no bastaría. Agneir insultaba a Hangatyr. El único que no dijo nada fue el propio Hagen.

-Silencio –les pidió Loki. Todos callaron y lo miraron. Loki acababa de tomar una pieza del tesoro conquistado en Enya. Una máscara mortuoria. -¿Sabes quién es? –Le preguntó a Hagen.

-¡Lo mismo le dije yo! –Saltó Agneir. –Es un asco saqueando.

-Por supuesto que lo sé –replicó Hagen visiblemente enfadado.

-¿Por qué lo trajiste? Yo no te indiqué que hicieras esto.

-Porque… -Hagen se puso de pie. –Si ni siquiera tú lo entiendes en verdad estoy jodido. Lo traje porque es lo que Eyvindur quiere, ¿no es así? Unir las dos razas de elfos para que haya paz. Yo no entiendo de política pero entiendo de hijos de perra y sé que el rey enano lo es. Se les echará encima a los elfos en cuanto tenga fuerzas o aliados para hacerlo. Y si los elfos se ponen a pelearse entre ellos llevarán las de perder. Lo traje porque pensé que no debía dejarlo de lado teniéndolo a mano, no podía traer a Larus y dejarlo atrás a él.

-¿Quién es? –Inquirió Héroïque.

-Bjaldifr, el pirata, uno de los grandes héroes de los elfos oscuros.

-Y abuelo de Svadilfari –completó Loki contemplando la máscara.

-¡Sabía que se me hacía conocido! –Se metió Agneir quitándole la máscara a Loki de entre las manos. –Sabía que lo había visto antes, se parecen mucho. –El chico se puso la máscara sobre la cara.

-Deja de jugar con ella –le pidió Ari. Loki estaba cavilando y cavilando.

-Tengo una idea –dijo Héroïque mirando a Agneir haciendo el idiota con la máscara de un héroe muerto. –De eso se trata nuestra presentación, de igualdad entre las razas, pero Hagen no es elfo oscuro ni elfo de luz… y sin embargo eso no tiene por qué ir en su detrimento. Él bien puede ser el mediador entre ambos… el mediador –repitió Héroïque. –Tengo una idea –repitió y sonrió.

Loki sabía que Héroïque organizaba fiestas mejor que nadie y se las apañaba a todo tipo de situaciones. Era norn, pero educada aesir, sabría adaptarse.

-Explícale todo a Ari. Y Héroïque no pierdas de vista que los elfos tienen mayor sensibilidad que los ases, conmuévelos. –Loki se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas mi señor? –Le preguntó Ari.

-A conseguirnos dinero, comida y vino. Delvari deberás continuar con tu planificación del banquete, pero no incluyas platillos norn, hazlo pensando en la gastronomía de tu reino natal. A los elfos les gusta su comida.

-A los nueve les gusta nuestra comida –dijo Delvari.

-Y tú, Hagen... –Loki se quedó con la frase a medias, el dragón ya no estaba. En su lugar sólo quedaba Agneir el cual sonrió pagado de sí mismo.

-Esta noche el papel de Hagen será interpretado por mí –dijo el chico.

-Sea –le replicó Loki. –Empieza a redactar tu discurso acerca de cómo combatieron a los demonios, dale mucho énfasis a los compañeros que murieron. –Agneir no parecía tan feliz teniendo esa tarea encima.

Loki se fue.

.

Hagen irrumpió en las alcobas de Eyvindur. Entrando por el balcón como un ladrón, y no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Empujó los ventanales y apartó las cortinas buscando con la mirada. Vio una figura en la cama, se aproximó en silencio. Tal como pensó, se trataba de un narcotizado Amarië. Lo habían atraído a su mesa usando a Belegaer como señuelo y Loki le había suministrado belladona.

-Eyvindur –lo llamó Hagen, mirando en derredor.

-Aquí estoy –le respondió su elfo, emergiendo como un sueño, sin un solo sonido salvo el de su voz.

Hagen sonrió. Lo atrapó en un abrazo estrecho. Su elfo aún llevaba sus ropas de esa noche, una túnica de satín plateado, con pequeñas perlas bordadas y su velo. Hagen agarró la suave prenda de seda y la apartó revelando a su buen amor.

-Tengo la impresión de que mi dama de la virtud ha sido drogado –le dijo Eyvindur. Hagen se encogió de hombros.

-Nada que le cause daño. Despertará dentro de poco.

Le buscó los labios a Eyvindur. Sintió cierta reticencia pero Eyvindur acabó cediendo a su caricia, siempre cedía a los besos de Hagen. Movió sus labios acompasadamente contra los de su elfo, degustándolo despacio. Eyvindur se le zafó de su abrazo y se apartó dándole la espalda.

-Aquí me tienes, sé que querías verme –le susurró Hagen. –Te eché en falta dulzura, dame un poco de tu afecto.

-Estás rompiendo las normas del torneo –le replicó Eyvindur.

Hagen se mosqueó.

-¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás? ¿Sabes dónde estuve y que fue lo que hice? No salí de paseo por la campiña a pesar de lo que Hangatyr llegue a decir.

-Hagen no, esta noche no.

-¿No?

-No me des tu trato porfiado, ni te portes como un grandioso héroe imperturbable.

-Pero eso es lo que soy. –Eyvindur se giró para encararlo por fin. Parecía muy agobiado.

-Hagen, ¿por qué nunca me hablaste de tu madre? –Le preguntó Eyvindur yendo al grano. Hagen vio que se estrujaba las manos como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso.

Bendito Loki y sus oportunos avisos. Si Eyvindur le hubiera dicho todo esto tomándolo desprevenido Hagen se hubiera cabreado en grande y hubiera cometido una estupidez.

-¿Por qué nunca te hablé de Halgena, la zorra norn? –Respondió. Vio que Eyvindur respingó por la forma en que abordó la memoria de su fenecida madre. –No es una historia para enorgullecerse. En Nornheim todos la conocen pero fuera del reino su conducta era poco conocida y yo no iba a tomar la iniciativa para divulgarla. Creo que puedes comprenderme.

Eyvindur pestañeó algo confuso.

-Entonces, ¿la historia de su deshonra es cierta?

-Sí –le admitió Hagen. -Varias veces. Kalf, mi supuesto padre natural, fue el primero de varios. Ella tenía unos apetitos insaciables. Mi padre era muy tibio, no podía controlarla, a lo más a lo que pudo aspirar fue a que ella se portara de manera discreta. No fue satisfecho ni en eso.

-Inconcebible. Si ella lo deshonró de maneras tan claras, ¿por qué no la repudió?

-Por lo mismo por lo que Gerenot no hizo muchas cosas, tenía un temperamento demasiado tibio. Yo intenté controlarla. Era sólo un niño que si no… la hubiera encadenado en palacio y no la habría dejado salir. La hubiera embrujado… aunque pensándolo bien, eso lo intentaron otros y obtuvieron escasos resultados. Hice lo único que podía, le pedí y le rogué, no le importó. ¿Entiendes por qué nunca hablo de ella? –Hagen pensó que Eyvindur se le acercaría para confortarlo pero no lo hizo. Ahí había algo más inquietando a su elfo. -¿Qué más quieres saber? Ella no es de tu incumbencia dulzura.

-¿No lo es? Dregni te acusó de ser bastardo.

-Cómo me encantaría que lo dijera en mi cara, comprobaríamos que tal se le dan las habladurías cuando lo reduzca a concejal a la parrilla. –Eyvindur abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Nada de quemar a nadie.

-Le restas diversión al asunto. –Eyvindur frunció el ceño pero Hagen le dio un beso antes de que lo riñera de nuevo. –Estoy de coña, ya sé que es enviado de Odín y que no puedo simplemente arreglar las cosas como me gustaría.

-Eres tan impulsivo.

-No tanto. Dime una sola vez que te haya causado problemas diplomáticos –lo retó Hagen. Eyvindur no pudo enunciar ninguna.

-Acerca de lo que Dregni dijo…

-No soy bastardo. Mi madre jamás se hubiera preñado por accidente –le aseguró. Eyvindur lo estaba mirando escrutadoramente y Hagen empezó a irritarse. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta renuencia de tu parte? ¿Quieres excusas para descartarme?

-No –dijo Eyvindur en el acto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te encuentro tan frío? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?

-¿Cruel? –Hagen asintió.

-Esperaba hallarte feliz por mi retorno, esperaba que me dieras al menos un poco de tu amor del que soy tan devoto, esperaba calidez en tu mirar y unas palabras afectuosas para compensar mis esfuerzos. Pero en cambio me das dudas y te apartas.

Eyvindur suspiró pesado.

-Tengo la impresión de que tu madre era muy apasionada y se portaba como si no le importase nada. Me preocupa lo similares que ambos son.

-Es cierto, heredé el temperamento de Halgena. La he juzgado duramente pero no por su incapacidad para mantener sus regias piernas cerradas, sino por su deshonestidad. "No volverá a ocurrir" le lloraba a mi padre, arrojándose a sus pies bañada en llanto. "Hagen debes perdonar a mamá" me imploraba abrazándome y dándome besos. Pero al final volvía a hacerlo, cuando era descubierta admitía sus culpas sin ambages. Inclusive te decía con quién y cuándo había pasado todo. Luego se arrepentía con deshonesta insinceridad. Se reconciliaba con Gerenot y conmigo, se portaba fiel unos meses y después aparecía alguien nuevo en su vida.

Eyvindur le escuchaba con atención.

-Repruebas su deshonestidad, no sus pasiones –murmuró para sí mismo.

-Pero ella nunca te halló a ti.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Creo que si se hubiera enamorado de alguien como yo te amo a ti, esa inquietud suya, esas ganas de probar y probar sin saciarse realmente, se habrían aplacado. Yo me parezco a Halgena, pero tú no eres Gerenot. Mi dulzura, si yo actuase con deslealtad me abandonarías y yo no podría soportarlo.

-¿Así que me serás fiel por la amenaza de dejarte si me traicionas? –Eyvindur no parecía satisfecho de oír eso, pero como dicen los norn: es lo que es y hay lo que hay.

-También lo haré porque eres lo más valioso en mi vida. Eso es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte. ¿No te basta?

-Hagen, a veces no sé cómo tomarme tus cumplidos.

-Si distingues que son cumplidos…

-Entonces debo sentirme halagado –lo completó Eyvindur. Parecía un poco más tranquilo. –Me sentí injuriado, al tener que sentarme entre mis lores escuchando que Dregni te vituperaba. Lo lamento pero no supe que decir, fue mi maestro quien de hecho silenció su relato, él y Loki lo hicieron. Yo no quería oír pero a la vez quería saberlo todo. Más, ¿cómo iba a defenderte cuando me tuviste a ciegas al respecto?

Hagen volvió a acercarse y esta vez Eyvindur no se alejó.

-No los escuches. Cuando me aparto de ti por alguna razón, alguien viene corriendo a sembrarte dudas acerca de tu amor por mí, ¿te habías percatado de ello? –Eyvindur lo caviló y negó. Hagen le tomó una mano y se la besó. –Cuando acudí a Nornheim con Karnilla, te convencieron de abandonarme. Por Siofua, no sabía lo que dolía un corazón roto hasta que tú me desechaste.

-Hagen… -Eyvindur seguro iba a decirle sus porqués pero Hagen le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Ahora parto para mostrar que soy digno de ti y a mi retorno, te han envenenado en mi contra.

-¿Me aconsejarás hacerme duro de oídos?

-Yo sé porque lo haces, es porque en el fondo tienes dudas y sientes culpa por amarme. –Eyvindur se quedó en silencio. –Tienes el corazón dividido y nadie en esa condición puede ser plenamente feliz. Y yo quiero hacerte feliz. -Eyvindur se dejó abrazar, se dejó besar, dejó que Hagen le apretara la cintura y las caderas sobre la ropa, y que lo pegara a él hasta convertirse en todo cuanto Eyvindur podía ver, escuchar, oler. -Cuando venza, tu deber y tus deseos serán lo mismo. Tu deber será casarte conmigo y también lo será tu deseo. Entonces dejarás de dudar y atormentarte como gustas de hacer.

Las manos de Hagen ya habían hallado su camino, abriendo la ropa de Eyvindur, alcanzándole la piel. El elfo sintió que se erizaba entre los brazos de Hagen. Su amado le posó una mano en el abdomen y Eyvindur cayó del limbo en el que se hallaba. Hagen le quitó las manos de encima en el acto, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, de lo que su gesto significaba.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti? –Le inquirió Eyvindur, desafiante. -¿Puedo confiar en tu honestidad? -Hagen no le dio el "sí" tajante y llano que Eyvindur esperaba. –Dime la verdad Hagen. Dime porqué abandonaste tu resignación de ser mi amante a distancia.

Hagen sonrió, un gesto lobuno. Besó a Eyvindur y sus manos bajaron desde su cintura hasta apretarle las nalgas.

-Para tenerte cuando me plazca, para que nadie más que yo pueda tomarte. –Eyvindur lo miró con frialdad y Hagen dejó de sonreír. Abrazó a Eyvindur, rodeándole la cintura y le besó una mejilla, en actitud casi casta, que contrastaba con lo que acababa de decirle. –¿Por qué me preguntas si ya conoces la respuesta? Soy yo quien debería inquirir, ¿cómo te percataste?

-En un principio socavó mi magia de tiempo; y ahora, he oído el latir de su corazón. –Hagen dejó su derroche de fanfarronería. Seguía sonriendo pero había devoción en su gesto.

Eyvindur quería preguntarle si lo había hecho adrede. Pero Hagen se hincó ante él y le besó el abdomen.

-Aún no se te nota –murmuró y le dio un segundo beso.

-¿Por qué me ocultaste lo que ocurría? Sencillamente habría aceptado tu propuesta de matrimonio, sin mayor trámite.

-Quería decírtelo más que nada, pero también deseaba contártelo estando en una posición en la que pudiera protegerte. Y ante todo, no quería que se te juzgara, que te tacharan de ek-tá por entregarte a mí. Te amo, mi amargado y hermoso elfo.

Eyvindur se deslizó hasta el suelo, hasta quedar a la altura de Hagen. Enredaron sus brazos en torno al otro.

Amarië se movió entre las sábanas empezando a espabilarse. Los dos amantes se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron raudos hacia el balcón. Eyvindur aún se veía angustiado. Hagen le dio un beso de despedida.

-Ana ma aandy hal –le dijo Hagen. Eyvindur le acarició el rostro.

-También yo -no podía sino creer en Hagen.

.

.

Thor había cumplido cabalmente la palabra dada a Loki. Cuidó de sus hijos con mucho esmero.

En un principio se sintió algo torpe llevando consigo a Modi a todas partes. Pero había terminado cogiéndole gusto al asunto. Lo ponía a dormir cerca de él, lo llevaba a Valacirca si acudía a la ciudad y además, aunque dijo que no haría eso, lo llevaba a los entrenamientos de los Megingjarðar.

Tal como Loki le advirtió, a su pequeño no le gustaba el estruendo pero aquello tuvo un efecto imprevisto; su pequeño se concentraba totalmente en Thor, como si así pudiera evadirse del ruido de los soldados. El dios tenía la impresión de que Modi había reparado en su existencia por primera vez. Usualmente ignoraba a Thor cuando le hablaba y aunque se dejaba cargar no era especialmente afectuoso como Thrud podía ser. Su hija menor solía reírse, tirar de su barba y su cabello; y balbuceaba cada vez que Thor la tomaba en brazos. Modi no solía hacer nada de eso. Parecía que toleraba la presencia de Thor, más que disfrutarla.

Pero, durante los entrenamientos, mientras los hombres entrechocaban espadas, mientras vociferaban y se gritaban órdenes, Modi se evadía de ellos y miraba y miraba a Thor. Le agarraba la barba y el cabello, con su pequeña boca convertida en una "o" perfecta.

"Estoy aquí", le decía Thor haciendo pausas entre órdenes para sus soldados. "¿Sabes quién soy? Soy tu padre, Thor". Modi lo escuchaba con cuidado, tan abstraído en ello que Thor sentía que entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

Aquel día, luego del entrenamiento y del almuerzo; se había acomodado en el suelo de la habitación de los juguetes. Tenía a Modi cerca, rodeado de animalitos de madera. Modi agarró un caballo y se puso a escudriñarlo. Se pasaría en ello un buen rato.

Sus dos niñas jugueteaban cerca de ellos. Atiborrandose de dulces entre juegos. Nari iba dando saltos como conejo alrededor de Thrud, la cual intentaba alcanzarla gateando.

Thor dejó de mirar a sus hijos un momento. Había llevado consigo la última carta que Loki le había enviado.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Te adelantaré que se trata de algo respecto a Magni" leyó. Thor no se podía imaginar que sería y Loki no ahondaba mucho más respecto a su familia. En vez de ello se decantaba por contarle cómo iba el torneo. "A cada pretendiente se le dio un día entero para mostrar los frutos de su hazaña. Eyvindur y el jurado han acudido en cada ocasión como invitados de honor. Pero lo más emocionante de ello, es que el pueblo llano tiene acceso a los pretendientes y pueden contemplar sus gestas. El orden en que debían presentarse fue sorteado.

El primer día le correspondió a Elemmíre. Insté a Hagen a acudir y Svadilfari hizo lo mismo. Aunque Hálfdan y Hangatyr no asomaron ni un pelo. Elemmíre hizo colocar ante la explanada de Steindor, repartidas sobre mesas de roble negro que las destacaban, las cabezas de demonios que cosechó. Resultó gravemente herido durante la contienda, unas sinmaras le quemaron la cara. Sin embargo Eyvindur lo curó. Si yo hubiera sido él, me habría dejado las quemaduras para exaltar lo dura que fue la prueba. Elemmíre presentó setenta cabezas, entre sinmaras, huldras y rjúfendr. Se organizó un banquete para los espectadores y el mismísimo Elemmíre en persona narró su largo viaje. Le dio crédito a Hagen por haberle socorrido cuando su vida peligraba; y aseguró que hubiera sido imposible vencer a Umarth si no hubieran cooperado entre ellos. Pero mi parte favorita del día fue cuando narró que Hangatyr le había despojado de la cabeza de Umarth, siendo que fueron los elfos y los norn quienes la derrotaron. Cambié mi forma para mezclarme con los elfos de luz y conocer su parecer al respecto. Estaban muy indignados por lo que Elemmíre dijo, estoy seguro de que el jurado prestará oídos al sentir del pueblo.

El segundo día fue para Hálfdan. Al rememorarlo siento que ruedo de lleno. Hubo un apoteósico banquete con frutos de los huertos y los invernaderos que sembró en Steindor. Igualmente creó un jardín esplendoroso a las afueras de la ciudad, cuyas puertas fueron abiertas para el pueblo llano. Los vanir estaban sumamente orgullosos con el resultado de sus esfuerzos. Yo mismo me quedé sin habla. Los árboles son aún incipientes pero las flores fueron un derroche de color. Hubo música y este ambiente festivo y relajado que los vanir saben instaurar. A pesar de ello Hálfdan está perdido, porque Hanne y yo así lo acordamos".

Thor bajó la carta para negar. Su consorte le daba nuevas de manera entretenida pero aún así Thor se percataba de lo inmiscuido que estaba en todo el asunto; y de lo feliz que le hacía meter sus manos en los juegos de poder. Siguió leyendo.

"Hangatyr… Anarinya… ese Hangatyr es un asunto serio. Su exposición fue similar a la de Elemmíre. Salvo por la parte en la que presentó doscientas cabezas, más del doble que el pobre pretendiente elfo. Hubo banquetes no sólo en Steindor sino en distintos puntos de la ciudad. Cuando me detengo a pensar en la cantidad de dinero que Hangatyr debe haber gastado en este asunto de cortejar a Eyvindur, me mareo.

Había bardos contratados para cantar las gestas del aesir. Lo hicieron lucir como el más generoso, valiente y hábil. Cualidades de las que nuestro dragón no carece pero que no presumimos por falta de presupuesto. Svadilfari, el muy simple, acudió a la ceremonia organizada por Hangatyr. Pero ni Hagen, ni Elemmíre, ni Hálfdan lo honraron con su presencia. Yo acudí disfrazado como elfo oscuro. Creo que quizás me equivoqué en ello, pues juraría que los cocineros me sirvieron porciones más pequeñas que a los ases, los vanir y los elfos de luz. Hagen le endilgó un apodo a Hangatyr, 'Pityaquáco', cuervo mezquino; negaré que tuve que ver pero se ha generalizado entre el pueblo. Hangatyr no goza de mucha popularidad debido a su soberbia y además… permíteme contarte algo. No sólo despojó a Elemmíre de la cabeza de Umarth, sino que también le quitó a Hagen la espada del rey Larus. Cuando Eyvindur acudió para contemplar por sí mismo las cabezas entre las que destacaron la de Umarth; lucía sombrío. Quizás el buen Hangatyr se hizo eco de los rumores de que a Eyvindur le gusta la sangre. A ese desatino inicial le sumó otro.

Verás amado, cuando el rey acude cada pretendiente le explica pormenores de su hazaña y le honra con algo. Elemmíre le puso entre las manos una espada arrebatada a los demonios. Hálfdan le dio un ramo de gladiolas y rosas blancas. Hangatyr en cambio le tendió la espada de Larus. Eyvindur la reconoció en el acto. Larus tuvo muchas en vida pero, según me enteré, ésta en particular era especial para el fenecido rey. Se la forjó Eyvindur, inclusive tiene nombre, algo que sólo ocurre con las armas famosas, se llama 'Hadhafang'. A Eyvindur le temblaba la voz de ira cuando le inquirió a Hangatyr: '¿profanaste la tumba de mi padre?' Por poco y me desternillo de risa. Hangatyr se quedó impávido mirando a Eyvindur como si fuese un malagradecido. 'La tenía el escudero del dragón. Los norn la estaban robando, yo la rescaté de sus manos, para ti'. Eyvindur no le discutió la pobre excusa y obviamente no le devolvió a Hadhafang, pero estoy seguro de que nuestro cuervo, se dio de topes en privado por su error".

Thor volvió a pausar su lectura. Las niñas se le estaban subiendo por las piernas para asomarse a lo que hacía. Tuvo que apartar la carta de Thrud pues ya la estaba desgarrando de una orilla.

-Un cuento papaíto –pidió Nari y Ásta le tendió un libro en el acto.

Una vez satisfechas, luego de tres cuentos, las niñas se pusieron a jugar con las muñecas. Thrud las chupaba y las azotaba por el suelo mientras que Nari las peinaba y las vestía. Thor volteó a mirar a Modi el cual seguía en su sitio. Parecía algo adormilado. Thor le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su hijo y le recordó que no era hora de dormirse; luego retomó la carta de Loki.

"Hoy, Svadilfari inauguró el faro de los caídos. El sitio estaba lleno de elfos oscuros, incluida la bondadosa Bjarni, quien vino desde el este para apoyar a su hijo. La obra es tremenda. Se supone que ese descastado había elegido tal hazaña para perder honorablemente pues por la envergadura de su obra era improbable que terminara a tiempo. Pues bien, si tal era su intención, ha resultado en lo contrario. El faro es enorme, más alto que el castillo Steindor. Estúpido Svadilfari.

Aún no cuenta con muebles y faltan ventanas pero créeme, nadie se lo tomará en cuenta. La manera en que Eyvindur reacciona ante cada una de las hazañas influye en la manera en que sus elfos se toman las cosas. No habrían sido tan severos con Hangatyr si su rey no se hubiera horrorizado por el hurto de Hadhafang.

Por la manera en que se comportó hoy, pareciera que Eyvindur no quiere casarse con Hagen".

Thor se rió imaginándose a su esposo cabreado con Eyvindur por no facilitarle sus ardides.

"No puede cantar debido al velo, gracias a las nornas; pero dirigió una oración por los caídos en la guerra contra los muspell. Su pueblo se contagió con su solemnidad. Svadilfari no auspició un gran banquete, pero en cambio los elfos tanto de luz como oscuros, pudieron acceder a su faro y recordar y maravillarse.

Mañana es nuestro turno. Me tomé un descanso para redactarte esta carta. Estamos muy ajetreados todos. Conseguí que Hanne auspiciara parte del banquete con frutos de los huertos de Hálfdan. Héroïque está ocupada con el emplazamiento de lo que presentaremos. Ella dijo que sabrá realzarlo. Ari opina que podremos sacarle ventaja al faro de Svadilfari y a todo lo ocurrido hoy. Los ases y los vanir encontraron la presentación de Svadilfari muy aburrida y casi que proclamaron que Hangatyr ganaría. Estaría de acuerdo si aquellos que intentamos seducir fueran ases. Pero no es así. Aunque los extranjeros lo tildaron de débil, el efecto del faro entre los elfos ha sido apabullante.

Hagen es un manojo de nervios. Tan pronto muestra una confianza desmedida como se atemoriza y se pone a jurar que matará a aquel que le gane la mano de Eyvindur. Le quitamos el vino del camino, pues lo que menos necesitamos es que se presente beodo ante el jurado. Apenas y me escucha, es un necio. Eyvindur lo adora y espero que eso baste para que reaccione de buena manera cuando vea la gran hazaña. Si se lo toma a mal…

Le he dicho a Hagen que con lo que fraguamos, o empiezan a proclamarlo ahí mismo 'Hagen, rey'; o tendremos que salir corriendo por nuestras vidas".

Thor bajó la carta de nuevo. Acababa de sentir una manita sobre su brazo. Pensó que se trataba de Thrud pero estaba equivocado. Era Modi. Su hijo había llegado a él de alguna manera y ahora se había puesto de pie apoyándose en Thor.

-¿Estás de pie? –Inquirió Thor olvidándose de la carta. Su pequeño hijo, tan pasivo, que no gateaba, que se la vivía adormilado. Estaba de pie mucho antes de que su gemela siquiera lo intentase. -¡Ásta! –la llamó Thor, quien necesitaba testigos. Thor agarró a su hijo y lo alzó en vilo. -Bien hecho mi pequeño carámbano –lo congratuló y Modi se soltó a reírse, tocándole el rostro a Thor con sus manitas.

.

.

Lord Aldor no había podía dejar de pensar en lo que Lady Nenar le había comentado, sin que quisiera darle nombres, aunque Lord Aldor podía adivinar fácilmente de quiénes se trataba: que varios líderes mineros de la ciudad de Celebrant le habían pedido a su esposo y a ella que no eligieran a Svadilfari. Por una simple razón: "No querían que su rey diera a luz a un heredero elfo oscuro". Lord Aldor se fue para atrás por la expresión racista de los que pensaba hombres más cultos. Pero no eran los únicos. Vanima les compartió que los elfos oscuros no pensaban que Elemmíre fuera un buen consorte real y le habían pedido que no se pronunciara a su favor. Eso dicho en términos políticos, seguro usaron expresiones más coloquiales para abordar a la Aranmaitë.

Hálfdan había dejado de parecer un hombre alevoso, como lo pensaron en un principio cuando besó a Eyvindur. Durante el torneo mostró que era un joven mesurado, al que Hanne manipulaba en demasía. El istyar no estaba seguro de que quisieran que la reina madre vanir influyera de esa manera en el reino. Y Hangatyr… estaba demostrando una actitud egocéntrica. Narog se había quejado sobre él con bastante énfasis, e hizo hincapié en que lo menospreciaba por su raza; aunado a ello estaban las quejas de que había birlado los trofeos que Elemmíre y Hagen llevaban para el rey.

Si Lord Aldor únicamente pensara en el beneficio del reino, elegiría a Hangatyr por las muchas promesas y gracias que traería al reino. Aunque, había detestado la manera en que especificó cuántas veces deseaba yacer con Eyvindur. Comprendía las razones políticas detrás de tan inapropiada cláusula marital, pero para ser francos, no había esperado semejante desfachatez, pero ni de Hagen. Su hijo, Eyvindur, no era un premio que le fueran a ceder a Hangatyr. Y además, la manera en cómo recibió el reproche de su rey sobre la espada de Larus. Hangatyr había acusado al joven pupilo de Hagen de haberla robado, con un tono retador y violento. Lord Aldor temía que, al hacerlo consorte real, no harían sino volverlo más vanidoso e impetuoso.

Eyriander y él habían hablado la noche anterior. Su amada se negaba a que el aesir fuera el consorte, y en cambio, apoyaba a Hagen. Su argumento era que siempre le habían exigido demasiado a su hijo, que Eyvindur amaba al dragón negro, y que tenerlo a su lado no sólo les daba más esperanzas de que sobreviviera a su gestación sino que además reinaría mejor si se sentía apoyado.

Pero él aún no estaba seguro de que el norn pudiera ser el consorte real que necesitaban.

Lo que sí, es que estaba muy intrigado respecto a la hazaña de Hagen para ganar la mano de su rey. Hangatyr le había robado la espada que pretendió ofrendar a Eyvindur. Pero viendo la reacción de su rey, seguro que Hagen hasta se alegraba de haberla perdido.

Así que podía ser que Hagen no tuviera nada.

Si era descalificado de esa manera, tal vez Svadilfari aún tuviera posibilidades de ganar.

Era el último día antes de que tuvieran que deliberar y dar a conocer quién era el más digno para convertirse en rey consorte.

Cada pretendiente se había esmerado en superar al anterior; el pueblo estaba anonadado ante lo que sus ojos habían contemplado, desde los excelsos jardines de los vanir, el faro en honor a los caídos y el macabro desfile de cabezas de demonios. Había grandes expectativas respecto a lo que Hagen haría. Todos los elfos sabían que el dragón negro amaba a su rey y que no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que se había fraguado de estar a su lado.

Vanima lo alcanzó para que salieran juntos a la plaza. Lady Nenar y Lord Nénime ya se encontraban ahí. La expresión desconcertada de ambos fue un aciago preludio.

Lord Aldor miró la obra de Hagen y se le cortó la respiración.

Hagen se hallaba de pie en un templete de madera que lo hacía visible. Se encontraba en medio de dos estatuas de arcilla en base de madera que representaban a dos hombres. Eran iguales en complexión y atuendo; ambas tenían las manos al frente sosteniendo una urna. Lo que las diferenciaba era que una de ellas utilizaba una máscara de teca blanca y la otra de ébano negro. Aldor reconoció los rasgos del fallecido rey Larus en la máscara blanca. Su máscara mortuoria. Apretó los puños imperceptiblemente y desvió su atención a la segunda estatua. No lo reconocía pero no hizo falta que preguntara quién era pues a sus pies, había un bloque de mármol que rezaba su nombre: Bjaldifr.

Notó entonces que lo que las estatuas sostenían eran las urnas con las cenizas de ambos. En verdad Hagen había irrumpido en las criptas de Enya, las había profanado y ahí estaba el resultado de su viaje. ¡Que atrevido! ¡Que necio! Ahora en verdad dudaba de su buen juicio.

Además de las estatuas con las urnas, había varios soportes alineados a la diestra de Hagen, ahí se mostraban las armas y los nombres de aquellos que habían caído llevando a cabo la hazaña. Había flores formando un valla que enmarcaba la escena. Apartados de las estatuas, los cocineros se afanaban en darle los toques finales al banquete. Un par de bardos afinaban sus liras, seguramente estaban ahí para loar a Hagen. ¿Pero qué dirían? Los elfos de luz recordaban a Bjaldifr como un ladrón que atacaba Svartálfheim cada vez que podía, y que debido a él había muerto el rey Eyrundil. Y los elfos oscuros veían en Larus a su genocida, al que promovió a Telenma y asesinó a Bjaldifr. ¡Que desafortunado! Esto era un revés para su política de unidad.

Estaba furioso con Hagen.

La gente empezaba a reunirse en la plaza para mirar. Vio entre la gente a Elemmíre y a Svadilfari. El pueblos parecía tan desconcertado como los lores, seguro que pensaron que verían otro desfile de cabezas de demonios. El desconcierto podría dar paso al enojo, y de ahí a la violencia bastaría con una mala mirada. Tal vez debería alertar a los guardias.

El rey hizo su entrada, seguido de su madre. Los pasos imperantes de Eyvindur se fueron acortando y llegó el punto en el que, a pesar del velo, se podía notar que tenía la mirada clavada en la estatua que representaba a su progenitor.

Lord Aldor pensó en ahorrarle la tristeza de rememorar lo sucedido y pedirle que entrara de vuelta al castillo junto con Eyriander mientras él lidiaba con Hagen, pero el dragón se apresuró a descender del templete y dirigirse a él.

-Alteza Eyvindur, reina Eyriander y mis lores -los saludó con cortesía. Todo eso lo dijo en élfico, el cual dominaba a la perfección. –Veo en sus rostros desconcierto y extrañeza. Sé que esto no es lo que se esperaba de mí, siendo como soy un guerrero. Como pueden deducir, me adentré en Enya, venciendo por el camino a cuanto demonio se me interpuso. Apoyando y apoyándome en los elfos que intentaban una proeza similar. Y lo hice con la finalidad de acudir al que fuera el corazón de este reino en pos de un tesoro. Pero no era oro, ni gemas lo que buscaba. Sino a ellos –hizo un ademán hacia las estatuas. -Éstos dos hombres, de quienes me he atrevido a traer sus restos, forman parte importante de la historia de nuestro pueblo. Y merecen no sólo contemplar la nueva unión entre elfos sino además descansar y ser honrados por sus descendientes vivos. No desgranaré los pasajes de la vida del rey Larus, ni tampoco del aventurero Bjaldifr pues para eso existe la lírica de los bardos. -Hagen avanzó más, hasta tomar las manos de Eyvindur. -Además, he traído algo de suma importancia que deben ver.

El rey se dejó guiar hasta el templete. Y cuando todos los ojos en la plaza estaban fijos en ellos, Hagen hincó una rodilla ante Eyvindur. Le acomodó las manos a manera de un cuenco y depositó entre ellas algo pequeño. Lord Aldor se estiró para poder ver qué era.

-Es… una semilla de mallorn -dijo el rey con la voz cargada de emoción y su frase levantó murmullos asombrados entre los presentes. Sus palabras fueron repetidas de boca en boca entre los elfos de luz.

-Así es. Son las semillas que estaban resguardadas en las criptas de tu padre y de Bjaldifr. He traído ambas para que puedan crecer en Steindor. Además, cuando des al reino un heredero, tendrás una semilla que plantar en su honor. Un hijo para los elfos, un hijo para Svartálfheim. –El norn empleó ese dicho de los elfos de luz.

Los tenía a todos azorados. Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Hagen se puso de pie, extrajo de entre sus ropas un objeto que emulaba una pequeña rama. Lord Aldor no notó que se había puesto de puntitas para ver mejor qué era. Sin dejar de sostener la ramita, Hagen unió sus manos a las de Eyvindur. Y entonces…

La pequeña semilla de mallorn germinó entre las manos de ambos, del rey y del dragón. Lord Aldor notó que su amada Eyriander lloraba silenciosamente. No era la única. Los elfos de luz estaban tan conmovidos como en presencia de un milagro.

¡Pero era un milagro!

Un atisbo de los viejos días de gloria, una señal inequívoca de que había esperanzas.

Lord Aldor jadeó sorprendido por la simplicidad de aquel gesto cargado de simbolismo. Los mallorn eran sagrados para los elfos de luz. No había día en que algún elfo no se lamentara por la pérdida de aquellos árboles y ahora se les brindaba la esperanza de volver a contemplar uno. Lo que Hagen tenía en la mano no podía ser otra cosa que el landvaettir que prometió en su contrato matrimonial. El mismo Lord Aldor pensó en aclamarlo en ese momento.

-Bendita sea Naira Anar –exclamó Lady Nenar hondamente emocionada. A su bendición se sumó la de todos los elfos.

De pronto Hagen sostuvo a Eyvindur por un brazo. El rey se había tambaleado.

-Necesito un momento -dijo su hijo con voz audible.

Lord Aldor se acercó de inmediato pero su hijo no permitió que nadie lo sostuviera.

Amarië apareció de pronto, y el istyar dejó que fuera el catamita quien escoltara y se asegurara de que el rey descansaría un poco antes de volver. Loki se adelantó saliendo como de la nada, trazó con sus manos una figura y sobre el templete apareció una fuente hecha de hielo. Los norn de Hagen se fueron acercando uno a uno llevando cuencos de agua para llenarla. Hagen depositó ahí el retoño de mallörn para que todos pudieran acercarse a contemplarlo. De ahí a trasplantarse sería sumamente sencillo. Su exposición apenas había durado, no había sido particularmente opulenta y sin embargo había sido avasallante.

.

Eyriander había llorado ante la efigie de su esposo. Hagen se había puesto a su lado y habían hablado quedamente sobre las cosas que recordaban del rey, todas ellas en connotaciones positivas. El bardo que cantaba sobre él, hacía mención a que fue obra suya el observatorio, la orden de los istyar y los caminos adoquinados que conectaban todas las ciudades. Ningún elfo oscuro se había acercado a contemplarlo, ocupados como estaban mirando absortos a Bjaldifr a quien muchos de los presentes no conocieron en vida. Entre ellos, Svadilfari.

Vanima estaba extasiada, le había pedido a Svadilfari que se parara junto a la estatua mientras ella usaba las proporciones de su cuerpo y el rostro de la máscara mortuoria para trazar en un lienzo, los rasgos de Bjaldifr. Éste lo había hecho, azorado y mirando a su vez a aquel antepasado tan famoso y el cuál además lo había dotado de su fisonomía. Lord Aldor no era el único que se había dado cuenta de que Svadilfari nada se parecía a Hrimthurs.

Otros elfos se arremolinaban para ver el pequeño mallörn entre la fuente. Hagen había dejado a su lado el landvaettir para que lo nutriera. Había sacado pequeñas hojas verdes y parecía mecerse suavemente al compás de un aire inexistente. La segunda semilla estaba también en la fuente, tan pequeña como una nuez, pero a la vez guardaba muchas promesas, era la que se usaría para el heredero al trono. Los elfos no se atrevieron a tocar ni el retoño ni la semilla por temor a hacerle daño.

De Bjaldifr, se escucharon varios relatos sobre sus viajes. A él se le debían los mapas precisos del espacio, la apertura de puertos donde fondear y varios canales para sus transmisiones en el espacio.

Los elfos de luz empezaron a llevar flores que pusieron a los pies de la estatua de Larus. Pronto la exhibición se convirtió en una peregrinación para rememorarle.

En eso, Lord Aldor notó que Elemmíre estaba parado frente a la estatua de Bjaldifr. Lo miraba concentrado, como si quisiera desentrañar los secretos de aquel hombre. Algunos elfos oscuros hacían lo mismo con Larus, acercándose con recelo.

"El rey Eyvindur no se le parece en nada" decían, no sin cierto alivio. "Siempre pensé que Larus se vería diferente", "¿Diferente, cómo?", "No lo sé, tan sólo no es como lo esperaba".

Bjarni estaba ahí, ante el padre que había perdido hacía años. No lloró, pero el istyar le vio la expresión de dolor reflejada en su semblante. Se imaginó que ella había enterrado su pena desde hacía muchos años, y se había olvidado de ese padre que tanto orgullo le daba a los elfos oscuros pero que a ella sólo le brindó preocupaciones y ausencias. Tal vez pensó que jamás lo volvería a contemplar.

"Bjaldifr era tan grande, que hasta sus enemigos lo honraron depositándolo en las criptas de Enya" dijo alguien con mucho orgullo. "Deberían reposar en un sitio solemne" Estaba diciendo la gente. Tendrían que buscarles un sitio a ambos, uno tan importante cómo lo habían sido las criptas del antiguo palacio.

Eyvindur volvió al cabo de un momento. Sus gestos eran más ecuánimes. Se detuvo en medio de ambas estatuas para entonar una breve oración en la que todos los elfos participaron. Los elfos oscuros no estaban acostumbrados a honrar a sus muertos de forma alguna, usualmente los enviaban flotando por el espacio o los quemaban; pero se habían hecho con flores al igual que los elfos de luz, para depositar a los pies de Bjaldifr. Para no quedarse atrás.

Lord Aldor tuvo que reconocer que los elfos habían aceptado de buena forma tremenda hazaña. Después de eso los elfos presentes se marcharon dando paso a los que estaban al fondo.

El banquete dio inicio. El rey departió con Elemmíre, Svadilfari, con Hagen y sus norn. Se respiraba un ambiente entre nostálgico y esperanzado. Eyriander, quien normalmente nunca daba su parecer en público, se levantó para dirigir un brindis.

-Sus cenizas reposarán en nuestro nuevo hogar, serán las raíces de un nuevo mundo –dijo la reina madre. Eyvindur asintió y brindó por el crisol de ambas razas y una paz duradera.

El istyar por fin se movió de su sitio, para acercarse a uno de los observadores.

-¿Has pensado que te extralimitaste? -Le dijo a Loki.

Para él, Loki era la mente detrás de aquel plan. Hagen no era así de astuto.

-Mi labor fue recordarle lo importante que eran las semillas de mallörn para ustedes y lo cercano que había sido Larus para Eyvindur. No le dije en ningún momento que trajera las máscaras mortuorias. Yo ni siquiera sabía que las cenizas de Bjaldifr estaban en Enya. Eso ha sido cosa suya. -Le respondió éste.

Lord Aldor entornó la mirada, intentando saber si eso que escuchaba era verdad. Si era así, Hagen comprendía mejor a los elfos de lo que Lord Aldor había considerado.

Eyvindur se puso de pie y se hizo silencio en la plaza.

-Hagen, hantale –le dijo de forma sencilla. El dragón negro asintió mirando al rey con absoluta adoración.

.

Su rey les había ordenado que en cuanto terminarán de deliberar sobre el futuro rey consorte, se lo comunicarán. Parecía harto de qué le dejaran a un lado en sus deliberaciones y de qué no le permitieran expresar más sus deseos. Lord Aldor pensaba que el único culpable de ello, era Eyvindur. Pero era cierto, era el rey, y debía saber primero que nadie lo que se había decidido.

El jurado requirió un día completo para tomar una resolución unánime. No sólo habían hablado sobre el resultado sino en cómo se los comunicarían a los pretendientes. Decidieron que a cada uno de ellos le correspondería decírselo a alguien: Vanima se lo diría a Svadilfari, Eyriander a Hálfdan, Nenar hablaría con Elemmíre, Nénime trataría con Hangatyr y Lord Aldor se encargaría de Hagen. No iban a decirles su decisión frente al resto de los lores y del rey, debían saberlo antes por respeto. También decidieron qué al proclamar al más digno de ellos, éste le retiraría el velo al rey en la explanada de Steindor. Para que así se comunicara oficialmente el compromiso.

Lord Aldor caminó hacia las estancias de su hijo. A pesar de la hora tan tardía no le sorprendió encontrar a Amarië y a Eyvindur en su sala privada. Tenían un tablero de hnefatafl frente a ellos, además de té de delicioso aroma y comida.

-Amarië permítenos hablar a solas -le pidió. El catamita hizo un puchero, seguro quería saber quién era el ganador pero Lord Aldor se mostró inamovible. -Pide la cena. No he probado bocado desde la tarde -le mandó.

En cuanto Amarië se fue, Eyvindur habló.

-¿Qué han decidido mis lores?

Miró a su hijo detenidamente. La nolmë que lo cuidaba, le había informado que el rey estaba recuperando su peso satisfactoriamente, y qué de continuar así, era posible que pudieran considerar que tuviera al heredero al trono antes de lo previsto. Sin embargo en ese momento lo encontró sumamente pálido. Le preguntaría a Amarië si conocía alguna razón para que se encontrara así. O tal vez la respuesta fuera mucho más simple, y es que Eyvindur estaba nervioso.

Lo vio estrujarse las manos.

-Sé que tienes ansias por saber quién será tu esposo -lo aplacó Lord Aldor. -Ha sido una decisión difícil, no conseguíamos ponernos de acuerdo, pues nuestra decisión debía ser por unanimidad. Hemos considerado todo de tus pretendientes: quiénes son, qué han hecho antes de presentarse ante nosotros para pedir tu mano, sus hazañas y también sus influencias. -Eyvindur no comprendió y su maestro procedió a explicarse con más detalle. –Debo decir que algunos de ellos no nos sorprendieron, es decir, hicieron justo lo que pensamos que harían: cazar demonios, construir, cultivar y luchar. Lo que yo deseo de tu consorte es que sea fuerte de corazón, que tenga miras amplias, que sepa escuchar, que sea inteligente.

Lady Amarië entró seguido de un par de pajes que dispusieron la cena para Lord Aldor. Éste los despidió de nuevo con un ligero movimiento de la mano.

-Imagino que tu deseo de unificar a los elfos debe haber sido importante en la decisión.

-Lo fue, tanto como el deseo de una economía fuerte para Lady Nenar, el deseo de tu madre de que halles felicidad en tus nupcias, la animosidad que colocó Lord Nénime en que eligiéramos un diestro guerrero. -Asintió Lord Aldor. -Yo impulsé a Svadilfari.

-¿Me estás diciendo que es Svadilfari el esposo que me has escogido? -Le preguntó Eyvindur. El semblante de su hijo se volvió de mármol.

-No -le respondió pues tampoco se congratulaba haciéndolo sufrir. -Te he dicho que ha sido por unanimidad y los demás le han desestimado viendo que, a pesar de que nuestro pueblo lo respeta, no lo apoyan para ser tu consorte. Algo similar ocurrió con Elemmíre. Tus pretendientes elfos son quienes más entenderían los problemas que nos aquejan por ser oriundos de Svartálfheim, y sin embargo nosotros no podíamos elegir a uno sin parecer que menospreciamos a la otra raza. Así que hemos tenido que decantar en uno de los extranjeros.

Lord Aldor bebió un poco de su vino. Había estado hablando por horas con sus pares. En verdad había intentado que ganara Svadilfari pero los otros no estaban de acuerdo, ni siquiera Eyriander le había apoyado. Sólo Vanima.

-Casi no hablamos de Hálfdan. Es un joven mesurado, realmente tranquilo, que Hanne maneja a su antojo. Sin duda es un buen hombre, pero no tiene la talla para ser un rey. En cuanto a los otros dos… -Lord Aldor hizo una pausa. -Cuando conocí a Hagen, a pesar de su desfachatez, en el fondo me pareció un joven inseguro y tuve la certeza de que se hallaba decepcionado de sí mismo. No parecía creer que valiera para nada que no fuera ser tu sirviente y guardián. Aún ahora me parece que no tiene claro cuál es su destino. Creo que es por eso que se aferra a ti con tanta necedad.

-¿Necedad? -Le preguntó Eyvindur.

-Su amor está a un paso de convertirse en obsesión.

-Sé que muchos opinan que no debí de haberme permitido tenerlo como mi amante. Mi padre me advirtió sobre él, mi tío Lúne hizo lo mismo y a ti no parecía convencerte tampoco; pero como ya te dije, no puedo seguir luchando contra los deseos de mi corazón.

-No he olvidado tus palabras. Tu madre nos ha recordado que, aunque seas nuestro rey también eres hombre y tienes tus propios deseos; y aun cuando nosotros elijamos al consorte real, eres tú el que tendrá que compartir su lecho, su intimidad y darle un hijo. Por eso deseo preguntarte algo y deberás responder con honestidad, si el consorte real que hemos elegido para ti no es Hagen, ¿qué harás respecto a él?

Su hijo agachó la mirada.

-Di mi palabra como rey de que acataría su decisión -respondió Eyvindur. -Pero… Si no es él… -Lord Aldor lo contempló. Eyvindur había dejado atrás su fachada de rey perfecto, no era un dios sino un hombre con las dudas de los mortales. Lo vio titubear y buscar palabras que parecían no llegarle. Lord Aldor suponía que no había palabras elegantes que dijeran: Seré infiel.

-Descuida, no tendrás que contravenir tus votos de honradez -lo calmó y finalmente el istyar soltó un suspiro para darle la conclusión: -Hemos elegido a Hagen. Por su hazaña, porque sabemos que le amas pero sobre todo por el potencial que vimos en él.

.

Al día siguiente Eyriander se dirigió hacia él para realizar la última ceremonia del tenwë bedûina. Estaban a las afueras del salón del trono. Belegaer les informó de que el pueblo ya se había reunido a las afueras de Steindor para la primera aparición del rey junto con su prometido. Su amada iba ataviada de blanco, y llevaba un collar de rubíes engarzados en oro. Era la primera vez que la veía usar joyas desde que se convirtió en viuda, y ella notó que él se percataba de ello.

-Esta ocasión es especial. En el pasado mencioné que guardaría mis joyas para mi sucesora, ahora esperaré a que haya una heredera al trono para entregárselas -dijo serena. -Te veo preocupado, ¿ha pasado algo cuando les has dicho quién ha ganado el tenwë bedûina?

-Tu hijo estaba muy nervioso pero cuando le di la noticia, se ha mostrado más tranquilo e inclusive pudimos cenar como en los viejos tiempos. En cuanto a Hagen… -Lord Aldor rememoró el momento.

Había ido a sus estancias privadas y hablaron a solas. Hagen se había dejado caer en una butaca tan aturdido como si Lord Aldor lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza. Luego se había pasado una mano por su cabello y respiró hondo.

Todo eso le contó Aldor a su amada.

-Empezó a reírse con incredulidad y después me dijo "acepto" como si yo le hubiera preguntado si deseaba ser el consorte real. Cayó en cuenta de su error y rectificó "es decir, estoy honrado de que me acepten". Y sonrió con auténtica felicidad. -Lord Aldor pensó para sí, que lucía un poco tonto, pero suponía que así era el amor. -Parecía preocupado porque pudiéramos cambiar de opinión, pero le aseguré que no sería así. Le expliqué que el rey ya lo sabía pero que no podía verlo. Tuve que contener sus ansias de salir corriendo a las estancias de tu hijo, me temo que esos dos, muy pronto nos convertirán en abuelos.

Eyriander se rió.

-Siempre desee que Eyvindur tuviera hijos -dijo la reina. -Hagen es honesto. Me imagino que no tiene ambages para mostrar su felicidad.

-Esperemos que ante nuestro pueblo si los tenga.

Los lores además habían aceptado que Hagen y su rey se desposaran cuanto antes, conforme a la cláusula estipulada en el contrato matrimonial que el norn les presentó. Usualmente los compromisos de los elfos eran largos, porque, al tratarse de enlaces acordados, así se les daba a los futuros esposos tiempo para conocerse, en este caso no era necesario, y no encontraron ofensivo que Hagen pareciera tener prisa.

Lord Aldor vio llegar a su rey, seguido de Lady Amarië. El catamita había vestido al rey de seda lila con bordados dorados y azules que hacían innecesarias cualquier joyería. A pesar de no verle el rostro, el sabio lo encontró nervioso. No se dijeron nada, no había ya nada que decir. Entraron a la sala tras ser anunciados por un heraldo. El rey tomó su sitio en el trono.

Nulka, Nienor, Tulk y Bjarni estaban presentes. La reina Hanne, el príncipe Loki y Lord Dregni estaban en un costado junto con algunos de los hombres que habían acompañado a sus candidatos. Se habían invitado a los capitanes de los macar y algunos miembros prominentes de las ciudades.

Lord Aldor miró a los pretendientes. Elemmíre parecía un poco triste pero tenía entendido que no se había opuesto a la resolución, inclusive se mostró aliviado al saber quién era el ganador. Svadilfari y Hálfdan habían aceptado la noticia, sin inmutarse. Pero Hangatyr había sido difícil… Lord Nénime dijo que se había enfadado y exigido hablar con el rey, lo cual no le fue concedido esa noche. Aún seguía insistiendo sobre ello pero se le había solicitado no realizar ningún sinsentido en la ceremonia porque no lo iban a tolerar.

Lord Aldor inició el anuncio.

-En el quinto día del onceavo mes el tenwë bedûina ha finalizado. Como el primer istyar me ha sido conferido el honor de anunciar el compromiso de nuestro rey Eyvindur Elenion Ancalima con el príncipe Hagen, el dragón negro de Nornheim. -Le hizo una seña para que avanzara. Hagen aun llevaba su sonrisa tonta de enamorado.

Lord Aldor procuró no rodar los ojos.

El rey descendió de las escalinatas, se tomaron de las manos para salir del palacio hacia la explanada de la ciudad. Lord Aldor los siguió junto con los demás lores mientras el resto de los pretendientes abandonaban la sala por una puerta lateral. Por el momento ni Elemmíre ni Svadilfari se unirían a ellos.

Afuera los aguardaba su pueblo, al salir los aclamaron sonoramente. Un heraldo proclamó a Hagen como el vencedor.

Se hizo un momento solemne mientras que Hagen llevaba sus dedos hacia el velo para retirarlo con un suave movimiento. Se lo quedó en la mano pero eso no evitó que además se inclinara y tomara un beso, un breve roce, de los labios del rey. Eyvindur enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas y Hagen sonrió aún más amplio. A su alrededor el mundo parecía resplandecer y arrobarlos en júbilo.

.

Hubo un banquete. Quizás era por eso, por la larga sucesión de banquetes, que Eyvindur estaba recobrando peso. Svadilfari y Elemmíre fueron invitados. Inclusive Hálfdan y la reina Hanne acudieron. Reinaba la concordia, los brindis, había canciones.

Sogdiana, la de los ansáres, había decidido que la hazaña de Elemmíre había sido la mejor y la de más mérito. Así se lo hizo saber al general; se puso a cortejarlo con tanto descaro que el elfo no sabía bien a bien que debía hacer con la dama.

Hagen departía con sus amigos. Cada tanto agradecía a Loki por su ayuda y lo abrazaba. Brindaba con Agneir, Elish y sus capitanes que andaban por ahí metiendo bulla; les prometió sendas recompensas por su ayuda. Eso sí. El príncipe norn les dejó en claro que les partiría la tibia y el peroné cómo se embriagaran y lo avergonzaran con su comportamiento.

Eyvindur brillaba por su ausencia. Había comido algo, ahora que ya no debía usar el velo en público y luego se había excusado.

.

Eyvindur escuchó cuanto Hangatyr tenía que decirle. El as se sentía burlado, por decir lo menos. Su reclamo empezó a ganar encono pero Eyvindur lo frenó de ir más lejos con un simple ademán y una frase:

-No olvides que soy rey. -La ira de Hangatyr tornó en desesperación.

-Alteza -reinició su alegato con respeto. -Eyvindur, sé que la decisión no estaba en tus manos, no te deseo ningún mal; pero me temo que tus lores te han puesto en un posición de la cual te vas a arrepentir.

-¿Qué certezas guían tus palabras?

-No tengo nada en contra de aquel que te escogieron. Sin embargo, yo era el mejor para proteger a tus elfos, para guiarlos, para ser tu apoyo. El norn acabará traicionándote. Su promiscuidad ha sido la comidilla de los nueve. Sus raíces son tan inciertas que sólo podrá darte oprobio. Yo jamás te avergonzaría, jamás te sería desleal. No soy un dragón pero puedo ser tan implacable como uno. Espero que en un futuro puedas deshacer el error que hoy se comete. Y si así lo hicieres, espero que reconsideres y te percates de que soy yo quien debería haber estado hoy a tu lado. El Padre de Todo me ha escrito para reiterar los lazos de amistad entre Svartálfheim y Asgard, hasta él ha cedido a la decisión de tus lores. Pero no olvidaremos, no lo haremos.

-He escuchado tus palabras Lord Hangatyr. Te aseguro que no las tomo a la ligera, sin embargo no tenemos ya nada que decirnos. -Eyvindur le habló con tono mesurado, sin darle a entender si le agradaba o desagradaban sus conjeturas. Hangatyr se rindió. Le besó una mano y con una reverencia se marchó.

.

.

Las bodas de los elfos son ritos sencillos y discretos, aún la de un rey. Los elfos se casan en la noche bajo la luz de las estrellas. Se hacen oraciones a las diosas para pedirles sus bendiciones. Se hacen ofrendas a las nornas, sobre todo a Berthandi, para que haya amor y a Urd para que les conceda un hijo. Por supuesto hay un banquete en el que los nuevos esposos comparten el pan.

-Pero nadie espera que consumen su matrimonio ese mismo día, ni siquiera los días siguientes- le explicó Eyvindur a Hagen. Su amado dragón puso cara de espanto.

-¿E igual esperan que durmamos por separado?

-Cada cual tendrá sus propias estancias. Cuando deseemos dormir juntos nos invitaremos uno al otro a pernoctar-. Hagen se mofó.

-Me hicieron creer que los elfos tienen escasa natalidad debido al esfuerzo que les toma concebir un hijo, pero ahora pienso que lo que pasa es que son algo lerdos con el asunto. ¿Cómo espera una elfa quedar en estado si no consuma nada, ni duerme con su esposo? En verdad debo escribir algunos libros para espabilarlos. Aunque se dice que las mejores enseñanzas son las que se demuestran. -Fue el turno de Eyvindur de poner cara de horror y Hagen volvió a reírse. -¿No eres el rey? ¿No debes dar ejemplo de lo que esperas de tus súbditos?"

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Una orgía? -Le inquirió Eyvindur bastante sonrojado. Parecía que Hagen no podía dejar de reír.

Esta conversación ocurrió ante las miradas de Héroïque, la reina Eyriander y de Vanima, quienes estaban a cargo de la ceremonia y el festejo.

Haciendo eco en los deseos de Hagen, Eyvindur deseaba desposarse cuanto antes. La ceremonia estaba planeada para efectuarse tres semanas después de que finalizó el torneo.

Los norn hacen bodas masivas, porque así las familias de los novios demuestran lo poderosas que son. Duran varios días en los cuáles se sirve comida para todo aquel que se acerque al convite, aún sin que esté invitado. Así es que a veces se alimentan ciudades enteras. Hay música todo el tiempo, varias orquestas que a veces tocan simultáneamente. Hay poesías, acróbatas, baile. Por supuesto hay marejadas de alcohol.

-Y flores -dijo Hagen. -Nuestras tierras son muy secas y no tenemos flores en abundancia, solemos encargarlas a varias provincias, o a veces a otros reinos. Entre más flores, más derroche. Nos gustan tanto que inclusive nos las comemos. Es muy importante, pues lo que ocurra en la boda definirá el matrimonio. Si hay carencias los desposados sufrirán escasez en su futuro, si hay disputas entre, pasarán su vida peleándose. Si hay armonía, buena comida, risas y muchas flores; entonces serán felices.

Eyvindur lo miró como parvulito recibiendo una lección importante de labios de un sabio.

Así pues. Las tres damas que les organizarían el festejo se pusieron de acuerdo. La boda no duraría varios días. Sólo uno y se efectuaría según los ritos de los elfos, dado que se encontraban en Svartálfheim. Pero habría flores en abundancia, banquetes por toda la ciudad y música de los norn, aunada a poesías de los elfos.

A los prometidos no se les permitía estar a solas. Pero mientras ellas ultimaban detalles, Eyvindur se inclinó hacía Hagen para inquirirle algo de manera confidencial.

-¿Querrás consumar el matrimonio esa misma noche? Según lo que acabas de decirme, si no lo hiciéramos así, nuestro matrimonio carecerá de pasión.

Hagen pensó que Eyvindur lo estaba embromando. Entrecerró los ojos como escudriñando si aquello iba en serio.

Iba muy en serio.

-Dulzura, ¿quieres actuar a la manera de los norn? En mi reino, los novios se la pasan follando. Se excusan cada tanto para consumar su pasión. Retornan a la fiesta a por bebida y comida para juntar energías y vuelven a lo suyo. Sus amigos y parientes los alientan con chistes obscenos y los aclaman cada vez que terminan de yacer juntos.

-No creo resistir tan interesante tradición. Además, nuestros invitados querrán honrarnos, ¿de dónde sacaríamos el tiempo? Hablaba más bien de nuestra primera noche juntos como consortes. -Hagen lo observaba como analizándolo. -¿Qué piensas? Te doy un sou por tus pensamientos.

Dar un sou por un pensamiento, es un dicho as, quizás por eso Hagen se lo tomó literal y le tendió una mano a Eyvindur.

Vanima, Eyriander y Héroïque iban a inquirirles acerca del número de invitados en su mesa, cuando vieron a Eyvindur poner una moneda en la mano de Hagen. El dragón se inclinó hacía Eyvindur para susurrarle algo en el oído.

Eyvindur se sonrojó y luego se rió. Se negó pero Hagen le estaba diciendo algo. Hasta ellas sólo llegaron las palabras "honrar nuestras tradiciones".

Se veían bastante dichosos.

.

-Mamil -Nari corrió hacia Loki y éste la alzó en brazos. Parados a su lado estaban Hërin y Magni. Los dos empezaron a hablar a coro en cuanto tuvieron a Thor cerca. Loki soltó a Nari luego de besarle las mejillas, les pidió a Ásta y a Dema que le diesen a sus gemelos.

-¡Tengo un nuevo amigo padre! -Le estaba gritando Magni a Thor, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de Hërin que además pegaba brincos de gusto halando de la ropa al dios del trueno.

-Ada Thor, Laldor me enseñó a levitar cosas, dice que soy un genio.

Por suerte podía leer los pensamientos de Loki, porque oírlo hubiera sido impensable.

Thor arribaba para la boda de Eyvindur. Miró a Loki con afecto. Le tomó por el cuello para darle un beso mientras sus hijos protestaban de que no les hacían caso. Pero entonces captó por el rabillo del ojo un gigante de piel azul.

Sus hijos guardaron silencio mientras Hildetand se aproximaba. Igual había sido invitado.

-Es el rey de los jötun -le cuchicheó Magni a Thor, como si su padre no lo conociera. -Dijo que puedo llamarlo "tío" -añadió con un tono nervioso.

-Saludos Thor -dijo Hildetand escuetamente y luego chasqueó los dedos y le indicó a Loki que le diera a sus gemelos. Loki lo ignoró y Hildetand agarró a Thrud. La alzó con una sola mano y la miró con cuidado. -Demasiado pequeños. -Loki le siseó algo en jötun, no había que saber el idioma para entender que era un insulto. -No parece temerme -Thrud lo miraba con curiosidad pero ciertamente no había miedo en su semblante. Hildetand extendió la otra manaza a por Modi pero Loki lo apartó de su camino.

El gigante reparó en Nari, la cual buscó refugió detrás de Thor. El gigante se carcajeó. Devolvió a Thrud a su sitio en brazos de Loki y tras darle una palmada en el hombro a Thor, que casi lo derribó, los dejó.

-Tan encantador como siempre -repuso Thor.

-Dispuse la comida en mis estancias -le dijo Loki escoltándolo, sin decir una palabra sobre su hermano.

Había muchas sorpresas que mostrarse. Thor le ayudó a Modi, sosteniéndolo de las manitas para que se equilibrara y luego lo soltó.

-¿Cuando empezó a hacer esto? -Dijo Loki con reproche. Como si Thor hubiera orquestado todo adrede para que él se lo perdiera.

-Espera, hay más. -Thor tomó una uva del cuenco que les habían servido y se la mostró a Modi, llamándolo con su vozarrón. El pequeño dio varios pasos algo tambaleantes y fue a por ella. Le sonrió a Thor, el cual asintió con orgullo.

-Estoy asombrado. Pensé que serías un cuidador negligente.

-No soy tan protector con él como tú, quizás por eso no le ha quedado más remedio que valerse más por sí mismo.

-La siguiente vez que lo deje contigo, ¿con qué me topare?

-Estará izando el Mjölnir. -Loki se quejó y Thor le aplacó con un beso, que recibió abucheos por parte de sus hijos mayores.

-Ada Thor, ya no lo beses -se quejó Hërin y Magni asintió.

-Te echaron de menos -le dijo Loki con ironía.

Los niños pidieron permiso para marcharse a jugar. Magni quería que Nari conociera a Malka. Dema y Ásta se ocuparon de sus respectivos gemelos. En cuanto se quedaron a solas Thor agarró a Loki y lo hizo montarse en su regazo. Su consorte le desanudó los pantalones con manos ansiosas buscando placer. Thor le agarró de la nuca y lo inclinó a por un beso, aprovechando que nadie iba a quejarse de que se besaban. Thor se lo hizo a Loki sin demasiada finura, con algo de prisas; pero su amado se corrió primero, ensartado en Thor y gozándolo sin recato.

Hasta que estuvieron satisfechos pudieron hablar. Loki le tenía a Thor tres tareas.

-Comprometí a Nari con uno de los trillizos de Helle de Vanaheim, no sé bien con cual aunque seguro da lo mismo porque son iguales. Tendrás que prohibir tal compromiso, podemos inclusive fingir una pelea para que Hanne piense que por ello no estás dispuesto a consecuentar mi acuerdo.

Thor estaba infartado con la noticia.

-No habrá que fingir nada. ¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Sin decirme nada! Es mi hija, lo oyes, mi hija adorada y no puedes ir ofreciéndola a tu conveniencia. ¡ME OÍSTE!

Loki le tapó la boca y le besó la mejilla. Aún estaba medio desnudo encima del regazo de Thor y quizás también en parte por eso pudo inducir a su consorte a dialogar.

-Claro que te oí, y si sigues actuando como un energúmeno seguramente todo Steindor te oirá. No fue nada serio, no pretendo comprometerla estando tan pequeña, fue una farsa.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo jamás, ¿Me haz entendido?

-Te he entendido -le dijo Loki acariciándolo.

Loki diría después que tuvo que follarse a Thor de nuevo para aplacarlo, pero lo cierto es que no le costó demasiado tal resolución. Y además…

-Hildetand pretende que haga de mediador entre Svadilfari y él. -Le dijo Loki, luego de correrse junto con Thor. Respirando entrecortado y tapándole la boca a Thor de nuevo. -Dile que prohibes tal cosa.

-¿Algo más que necesites? -Musitó Thor acariciándole la espalda.

-Sí -Thor murmuró algo lleno de enfado. -Eyvindur ya sabe que está preñado. Se enteró antes de que Hagen pudiera revelárselo.

-¿Sabrá que estamos al tanto de su secreto?

-En vista de que fui el valedor de Hagen, sabe que estoy al tanto, y cualquiera puede deducir que por ende tú también. Karnilla igual respalda a Hagen, así que Eyvindur podrá imaginarse que ella sabe y por lo tanto Hjörtur sabe.

-Somos unas viejas cotillas.

-Prepárate, a mí no me ha reclamado pero tú eres su mejor amigo, seguro que no se aguanta a pegarte la bronca. -Thor bufó y Loki le sonrió. -¿Quieres que te la chupe un poco? Tú sabes, para inspirarte a hacer tanto por mí.

Thor se rió y besó a Loki.

-¿Haz podido estar a solas con Eyvindur? ¿Revisar a su hijo? ¿Darle consejos? -Loki negó.

-Ni siquiera Hagen puede estar estar a solas con él, menos aún mi humilde persona. Pero habrá tiempo más adelante. Lleva poco más de tres meses de gestación, no le pasará nada por aguardar un poco.

-Llevas sus cuentas mejor de lo que llevaste las tuyas. -Loki se encogió de hombros. Thor se acordó de una cosa. -Dijiste que me tenías una sorpresa relacionada con Magni.

-Así es. Mientras tú entrenabas a Modi y malcriabas a las niñas, yo tuve un acercamiento con Magni. -Un encontronazo sería más preciso. -Ahora me llama mamil, cuando le viene la gana, pero además se despide de mí con besos. A cambio le he dicho que lo trataré igual que a Hërin.

Thor se conmovió hondamente y Loki pensó que si hubiera comenzado por ahí, quizás Thor habría accedido a negar, renegar y ser reprendido debido a Loki, con mayor facilidad.

.

La mañana de la boda Eyvindur se la pasó con Lady Amarië y con Héroïque. La ceremonia se efectuaría al anochecer pero aún había detalles que ultimar.

Amarië estaba acomodando las prendas que el rey luciría. Se cambiaría de ropa tres veces. Prendas blancas que simbolizaban pureza para acudir al templo y a la coronación de Hagen. Prendas verde claro con flores bordadas durante el banquete, que simbolizaban fertilidad y abundancia; y por último ropa cómoda color azul para presenciar los entretenimientos de la noche.

Mientras Amarië alistaba todo, Héroïque le dibujaba un patrón en los brazos. No se notaría una vez que estuviera vestido, pero Eyvindur quiso halagar a Hagen usándolo en su piel de cualquier manera.

"Que las diosas me concedan noches felices para días felices". Esa era la frase elegida, la misma que había usado en Nornheim, cuando se habían reconciliado.

-Está hecho –dijo Héroïque mirando con aprobación la frase que iba desde las muñecas de Eyvindur hasta sus hombros, las palabras entrelazadas con flores. –Si gustas puedo hacerte el emblema del clan en el pecho –bromeó.

-Con esto basta, Karnilla tendrá que privarse de nombrarme parte de su clan –replicó Eyvindur, todo solemnidad, sin captar el tono.

Escucharon un estallido de carcajadas en las habitaciones contiguas. Distinguieron, entre muchas, las de Hagen, Agneir, Hildetand y Thor.

-Parece que se lo pasan muy bien –dijo Amarië. –Apuesto a que siguen bebiendo.

-No te preocupes por ello –se apresuró a decir Héroïque. –Hagen tiene mucha resistencia para el vino –aclaró, sin desmentir las sospechas de Amarië.

Hagen y sus amigos habían comenzado la fiesta un día antes. Habían estado bebiendo y departiendo. Se decía que Merak había llevado por obsequio un látigo, para que Eyvindur domase al dragón. A los norn se habían sumado varios de los otros invitados.

Había una tropa de príncipes y nobles en la corte.

Karnilla había arribado desde Nornheim, a ella le correspondía avalar el contrato matrimonial dado que Hagen era su súbdito y familiar. Junto con ella llegó su joven esposo; y también llevaron con ellos a dos líderes de clanes: Artabazo de los zorros de Vantaa e Idara de los leones de Egilsstadir; para sumarlos a Merak y Sogdiana, que parecía que se lo pasaban muy bien en la corte élfica. Por cierto, Sogdiana le había obsequiado recientemente a Elemmíre una piel de león que ella cazó en persona.

De Vanaheim, contaban con Hrafn y Finduilas, quienes seguían en su larguísimo compromiso el cual por fin finalizaría, su boda estaba anunciada para dentro de dos semanas. Acudieron junto con Lady Helle, la cual viajó sin sus trillizos.

Adalster, rey de Alfheim acudió con su esposa Danna y con una prima. Era un viejo amigo de Hagen y no se perdería su boda por nada en los nueve.

Hildetand acudió desde Jötunheim, había llegado con anticipación para hablar con su hermano Loki y para negociar con los elfos oscuros. Quería construirse una flota de drakares. Eyvindur no se había inmiscuido demasiado en el asunto todavía pero no podría ignorarlo tampoco. Odín ya le había escrito para decirle que prohibía que se les diera tal apoyo a los gigantes de hielo. Lo que le hacía ver que el Padre de Todo estaba muy enterado de cuanto sucedía en su reino.

Hablando de él, Odín envió un representante también, se trataba de Lady Vilda junto con su flamante esposo Hallgeir. A pesar de la invitación, el Padre de Todo no acudiría. Decían que haber perdido a Frigga lo mantenía en su reino. Pero que enviase a Vilda ya era suficiente para que Eyvindur supiera que estaban en paz a pesar de que no había escogido a Hangatyr.

Hubo un nuevo corro de risotadas acompañadas de silbidos, y luego voces coreando "Hagen, Hagen, Hagen". A saber qué estarían haciendo los encargados de ayudar a Hagen a alistarse.

-En Nornheim hay meretrices para entretener a los invitados –le cuchicheó Amarië a Eyvindur.

-Por supuesto que las hay, seguramente las pasaron delante de la reina Eyriander –contraatacó Héroïque con sarcasmo. –No digas nada que ponga nervioso a Eyvindur –le reprendió la princesa. Amarië encajó la reprimenda con una sonrisita.

-¿Quién te acompaña Héroïque? –Inquirió el catamita desviando el tema. –Dicen que se ha visto a Rongbard ataviado como príncipe, pero también que estás prometida a un líder de clan. ¿Y el pobre Velaryon?

-Le pedí a Belegaer que sea mi compañero –respondió Héroïque bastante burlona. Amarië se ofendió hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Ayudó a Eyvindur a vestirse con gesto contrito.

Sobre la ropa interior, le vistió con una camisa de cuello alto en tono nácar. Y sobre ella iba la sobreveste de un tono blanco con una pretina gruesa dorada. Amarië la apretó un poco más de lo que solía hacerlo para denotar la figura delgada de su rey. Algo que él consideraba uno de los mayores atractivos de Eyvindur. A aquella prenda le sumó una túnica en tono oro, que llevaba un patrón garigoleado. Esta, era de mangas amplias por lo que se podía apreciar lo ajustada de la prenda anterior. El abrigo era de seda y cashmere, con bordados en hilo de oro y perlas. Era una prenda pesada.

Amarië quiso adornarle el cabello con pequeños diamantes.

-Hay que ponerle flores en el cabello, no joyas.

-Las flores no combinan con este atuendo -se quejó Amarië. Los dos se pusieron a discutir.

El rey no les hizo caso. Estaba meditando lo que Héroïque dijo, lo único sensato que había dicho. Acerca de sentirse nervioso. De hecho no lo estaba. Como si desposarse con Hagen fuera algo sencillísimo de hacer.

"No, Karnilla no" les llegó la voz de Hagen, para ser francos sonaba algo ebrio; y luego hubo gritos, risotadas y algo que sonó como a insultos.

La reina norn estaba con ellos. Héroïque le dio una sonrisa conciliadora a Eyvindur, no lo dijo pero seguramente pensaba que ella era la única persona civilizada en su familia.

.

.

-¿Preparado? –Inquirió Karnilla conforme la luz del crepúsculo flaqueaba.

Estaba ataviada como la reina que era, con su pintura de guerra asomando sobre sus hombros. Sus compañeros de parranda ya se habían retirado a sus aposentos para alistarse.

Karnilla había retacado a Hagen de poción revitalizante. Su hermano iba ataviado en blanco. Tenía una camisa en el mismo tono y encima una túnica gris que iba ajustada con un fajín negro con un dragón bordado en hilo de oro que no se apreciaba del todo por la manera en que estaba sujetado. Se había colgado una akinake con empuñadura de piel y una funda decorada con pequeños rubíes. Llevaría una capa, pero no se la había puesto aún. Lucía como un príncipe perfecto; la borrachera que empezaran desde el día anterior había perdido sus efectos en él.

-Sí –respondió Hagen, -abre el portal –Karnilla le dio con el puño en el hombro.

-Nada de escaparte –lo amonestó.

-Estoy de coña –le juró Hagen y luego añadió. –Creo que voy a vomitar. Yo no quiero ser el rey de los elfos –eso ya lo había dicho, casi tantas veces como Karnilla había dicho que no quería ser reina de Nornheim.

-Lo dijo Loki. No nos volvemos príncipes y reyes por elección. Si no eres el rey no puedes estar con Eyvindur, ni dar la cara por el reptilito que lleva dentro.

-¿Y si la jodo?

-En el peor escenario, pasará lo de siempre, guerra, peste y muerte; -Hagen se puso verde, -en el mejor de los casos, tus súbditos te amarán tanto como a Eyvindur y les harás bien.

Hagen se sentó con la cabeza entre las piernas. Karnilla le palmeó la espalda. Jamás creyó que vería a Hagen desfilar rumbo a su boda por voluntad propia.

Eyvindur lo tenía seducido y muy bien. En Nornheim era tradición que uno de los parientes de la novia le diera una serie de amenazas al novio, que le dejase en claro que si le ponía los cuernos, le pegaba, no la satisfacía o la hacía infeliz; lo pagaría muy caro. Karnilla pensaba aplicarle esa tradición a Eyvindur. Hagen no era ni de lejos una novia indefensa. Pero Karnilla ya había visto lo que pasó con su hermano cuando Eyvindur lo lastimaba. Aún estaba considerando si amenazaría a Eyvindur con lanzarle una maldición o con declararle la guerra.

.

Los habitantes de Steindor se reunieron en torno a la avenida principal, una que antes daba a las afueras de la ciudad, pero que ahora se bifurcaba hacia el templo de las diosas y hacia el faro de los caídos. Todos ellos, ya fueran elfos oscuros o de luz, norn o invitados de otros reinos llevaban en una mano una farola encendida con seidh de luz o de fuego; y en la otra mano llevaban una flor. Rosas, gladiolas, gardenias, gerberas, lis o claveles. Así le iluminaban el camino a los novios a la vez que les deseaban felicidad.

El rey resplandecía en su propia luz, misma que compartía con Hagen el cual le escoltaba tomándolo de la mano. Iban a pie seguidos por sus familiares y amigos. El cortejo nupcial parecía compuesto por figuras emergidas de una leyenda.

La ceremonia se efectúo en el templo de sus diosas al cual sólo accedieron los nobles. Aún estaba incompleto. Al exterior le faltaban unos capiteles y al interior algunos ornamentos. Las columnas del interior emulaban un bosque, las luces del techo estaban hechas de gelgja y habían sido distribuidas conforme a las constelaciones del firmamento. Había luz prístina, que a pesar de semejar una noche estrellada no daba cabida a ninguna sombra.

Si le preguntasen a Hagen qué impresión tuvo acerca del templo, de los votos que pronuncio y de los presentes; su respuesta sería: "no recuerdo nada".

Todo era un borrón difuso para él. Excepto Eyvindur. Su elfo era lo único que podía vislumbrar con nitidez. Eyvindur estuvo muy solemne durante toda la ceremonia, la cual fue dirigida por Lord Aldor, quién era el elfo de más alto rango salvo por su rey. Se pronunciaron votos de fidelidad, promesas de paz y de apoyarse uno al otro. Se firmó el contrato matrimonial cuyas cláusulas no hablaban de amor sino de beneficios para el reino. Eso es lo que pasa cuando desposas a un rey. Karnilla lo firmó avalando a Hagen, Eyvindur lo hizo por sí mismo.

-Debes arrodillarte –le susurró Eyvindur a Hagen, el cual se había perdido de algo importante. Notó que su elfo lucía una corona, algo que rara vez portaba a pesar de ser quien era, no supo en qué momento se la había puesto. Se trataba de un aro sencillo, hecho de oro blanco, que mostraba un patrón de hojas; al centro, sobre la frente de Eyvindur tenía la forma de una estrella. No llevaba gemas engarzadas. –Hagen –le llamó Eyvindur con suavidad.

Obedeció a Eyvindur y logró ver más allá de él por un momento. Notó que la reina Eyriander le sonreía mientras se les acercaba con una caja. La reina madre la abrió y Hagen atisbó una corona idéntica a la de Eyvindur pero de tonalidad dorada. Hasta ese momento Hagen entendió que era para él y recordó lo le habían instruido acerca de esta parte de la ceremonia.

-Aran-Endil Heruserë –le nombró Lord Aldor. Pues los reyes de los elfos tenían títulos aunados a sus nombres.

El título de Larus era Canafinwë Ingaran. Que significaba "el invencible rey en lo alto". Aduciendo a sus cualidades de guerrero. Eyriander era llamada Ear-Endil Vanimelde, "La que ama, hermosa y querida". Y Eyvindur, pues bien, su nombre ya era equiparable a una oración. Quienes lo pronunciaban evocaban luz y bendiciones sobre sí mismos. "Elenion Ancalima", la estrella más brillante en todo el firmamento.

El título de Hagen era similar en su raíz al de Eyriander, pues ella lo había escogido. Significaba, "El que ama al rey, dador de paz". No le preguntaron a Hagen su opinión tan sólo se lo otorgaron así.

Eyvindur le tendió una mano y Hagen se la aceptó. Se sentía incómodo, aquella corona aunada a lo que implicaba le molestaba. Contuvo su impulso de rascarse las sienes, donde el metal lo rozaba. ¡A él! Acostumbrado a llevar yelmos de armadura.

Salieron del templo como esposos y reyes. Sus súbditos se arrodillaron todos a una, inclusive sus lores. Los elfos no solían dar tales despliegues de sumisión pero el protocolo de la ocasión lo ameritaba. Eyvindur le apretó la mano a Hagen y sin mediar ni un aviso desplegó su seidh sobre todos los presentes al tiempo que entonaba una canción, una antigua balada de amor, de ese amor que los elfos conocen, un romance abnegado, generoso y bondadoso. Hagen sintió que su ansiedad se disipaba como un mal sueño.

.

Volvieron a Steindor para el banquete de bodas.

Varios de sus amigos se acercaron para felicitarlos. Entre abrazos de parte de los gemelos vanir, Eyvindur alcanzó a captar a Nulka hablando con Hagen. El ex mercenario le palmeó la espalda con fuerza a su consorte y le dijo:

-Ahora sí, ya eres la reina de Svartálfheim –y luego le añadió algo en la lengua oscura –arcacîl –su forma de llamar a alguien "maricón".

Eyvindur no sabía que esos dos fueran tan coloquiales en su trato.

-Más respeto. Soy tu reina también, hendisinta. –Hagen le llamó "idiota". Nulka se rió. Eyvindur no estaba al tanto de que su esposo hablara la lengua oscura.

Hagen siempre se daba menos méritos de los que debía. Pero, de hecho, dominaba más idiomas que Eyvindur.

Entraron al salón de banquetes escoltados por una guardia de honor.

"En este salón fue que te vi por primera vez; y de eso ya hace siete años" rememoró Eyvindur. "Eras un príncipe más de varios a los cuáles mi padre me encomendó entretener, nadie especial... Hasta que me tomaste una mano, tan atrevido como sueles ser y me dijiste una sarta de barbaridades. Te he querido desde ese entonces y seguramente te seguiré queriendo hasta el día en que me presente ante mis diosas".

Hagen le dio un beso delante de todos. Un beso que escandalizó a sus elfos que seguro pensaban que su rey y dios no estaba hecho para ser besado. Los norn y los vanir en cambio corearon con entusiasmo esa caricia.

.

Los recién desposados dejaron a sus invitados acomodándose para el banquete y tomando aperitivos. Debían cambiar sus ropas de colores claros por las otras, las que evocaban fertilidad y abundancia.

Oficialmente, sus pajes debían ayudarlos con ello; pero Eyvindur había decretado que se ayudarían mutuamente en ello, que no necesitaban de nadie.

Fue de los pocos momentos que hallaron para estar a solas. Eyvindur cerró las puertas de su alcoba tras ellos. Hagen lo atrajo a él y le quitó el pesado mantón blanco que portaba lanzándolo al suelo. Varios botones de la túnica saltaron cuando Hagen la rasgó sin ningún empacho.

-¿Qué dice esto de mi pureza? -Se quejó Eyvindur parándole un poco las manos.

-Qué te la he arrebatado -le respondió Hagen, inflamado de pasión. -Tu virginidad, tu pureza, me haz entregado todo -Eyvindur se quedó sin palabras mientras Hagen le quitaba la ropa, inclusive la que no debería quitarle.

Se maravilló al hallar la pintura corporal en brazos de Eyvindur. Se los recorrió ávidamente con la boca haciendo que a Eyvindur se le erizara la piel.

"Te doy un sou por tus pensamientos" había dicho Eyvindur días antes. Y con ese sou pagó una promesa que sonaba más bien a desafío, Hagen le aseguró que hallaría la forma de que estuviesen juntos durante su boda. Eyvindur, que conocía el protocolo que debían seguir, aceptó más por curiosidad que por lujuria.

"Tú sólo debes obedecerme" le había dicho Hagen.

Hagen se hincó ante Eyvindur y le dio un beso en el abdomen, que ya no era hundido como antes, sino que empezaba a abultar. Se abrazó a él y por un momento se quedaron inmóviles. Eyvindur sentía que el corazón se le desbordaba en el pecho mientras Hagen le adoraba.

–Sosiégate y volvamos al banquete -le susurró Eyvindur, cuando Hagen empezó a besarle los muslos, dejando de ser un devoto esposo para volverse fuego y lujuria.

-No voy a penetrarte –le replicó Hagen. –Prepararte requiere mucho tiempo. Ven –Hagen se incorporó y lo alzó en vilo llevándolo a la cama. Lo tumbó sobre las sábanas y sin dejar de besarle los labios y el cuello; comenzó a acariciarlo con manos hábiles. Eyvindur se endureció. No sabría decir qué le gustaba más, si la boca de Hagen que le marcaba el mismo ritmo con el que le tocaba; o la mano de Hagen subiendo y bajando sobre su hombría. Su, ahora, esposo fue haciendo camino de besos por su pecho, su abdomen y así hasta llegar al centro de Eyvindur.

-Sí -murmuró Eyvindur echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar.

Hagen le besó la punta antes de metérselo en la boca y succionarlo. Eyvindur apretó las sábanas entre sus manos y se mordió los labios, gozando. No iba a durar mucho. La forma en que Hagen lo chupaba, en que le rozaba la punta con su lengua, lo estaba enloqueciendo.

De pronto su amante lo soltó.

-No –se quejó Eyvindur sin meditarlo. Se enderezó para mirar a Hagen el cual estaba sonriendo lamiéndose los labios.

-¿No?

-Falta poco –le explicó Eyvindur respirando hondo.

Hagen le tomó la polla con una mano y Eyvindur lloriqueó pero su amado no lo tocó para aliviarlo, se limitó a sostenerlo.

-Escúchame, cuando te lo indique embiste en mi boca.

-Te lastimaría si hago eso.

-Tu preocupación me conmueve, la tienes exquisita, seguro harías gozar a quien fuera si te decidieras a usarla para penetrar y embestir –Eyvindur abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. –Pero no, no me harás daño. Dámelo como te pido.

Hagen no le dio tiempo de pensar en lo que acababa de decir, se agachó sobre él y volvió a lo suyo. Eyvindur lo estaba mirando mover la cabeza para engullirlo casi por completo y luego erguirse hasta casi sacarlo. Hagen dijo algo sin dejar de chuparlo, Eyvindur entendió. Sentía los nervios estallarle. Movió las caderas hacia arriba tentativamente. Sintió que tocaba el fondo de la garganta de Hagen. Su amado lo tomó por completo. Eyvindur se halló a sí mismo embistiendo suavemente. Hagen hizo vibrar su garganta y aquello terminó con Eyvindur. Jadeó y boqueó por aire mientras se venía en la boca de Hagen.

Se derrumbó difuso. Hagen estaba chupándolo, quitándole hasta la última gota con sus labios.

-¿Qué haces? Detente ya.

-Te pruebo. Así disfrutaremos más. –Eyvindur no lo comprendía. –Me olvido de que los elfos son unos legos en la materia. Quizás por esto es que algunos norn son tan desenfrenados, entre más consumas, más desearás.

-Un afrodisíaco.

-Exactamente, en nuestro reino las brujas se lo ponen a algunas pociones. –Eyvindur puso cara de escepticismo.

Hagen terminó de lamerlo y avanzó hasta él para darle un beso en el que Eyvindur probó su propio sabor.

Llamaron a su puerta. Era Amarië que quería saber si necesitaban ayuda para vestirse. Lo despacharon lejos con cortesía y se apresuraron.

Amarië había dejado en la alcoba sus prendas. Las de Hagen dejaban de ser blancas para volverse color tierra, con una camisa interior en tono anaranjado. El fajín ahora rojo con detalles dorados pero ya no era un dragón únicamente, sino un patrón de ondas. Había una capa igualmente pero Hagen no quiso utilizarla. En cambio las prendas de Eyvindur, se tornaban verdes claras. La túnica exterior tenía flores doradas y plateadas en los bajos, los cuáles eran largos y arrastraban sobre el mármol. Eyvindur si tomó su mantón, el cual era de un verde más oscuro con detalles plateados. No era tan engorroso como sus primeras ropas, hasta se sintió más liviano. O tal vez eso se debiera a lo que acababa de suceder.

.

.

Por banquete había verduras veraniegas salteadas con nueces de pacana, uvas, hinojo rojo y queso desmenuzado; codornices con abundante salsa de mantequilla; carnero asado con puerros y zanahorias, servido sobre grandes trozos de pan sin miga; cisne asado en miel y cerezas. Pero también había platillos procedentes de Nornheim: Serpiente asada con una salsa picante, cangrejos cocidos y rellenados con especias, cuencos de sopa roja, tajadas de alce relleno en queso azul, rodajas de cabeza de jabalí especiada con canela, clavo, azúcar y leche de almendras. Pero de todos esos platillos el que más destacaba era un guiso de flores tiernas fritas rellenas de queso maduro. Eyvindur las miraba con interés, lucían hermosas, no pareciera algo que uno debiera comerse. Hagen agarró una con la mano (al trincharlas se deshacían) y la degustó con ganas. Para los norn lo que es sagrado, lo que es hermoso, lo que es sublime, ha de tocarse y probarse para honrarlo de la manera debida. Su resplandeciente esposo le sonrió y empinó el codo acabándose la copa de vino.

-¿No tienes hambre? –Le preguntó Hagen. –Pruébalas –lo animó Eyvindur así lo hizo, con Hagen siguiendo la trayectoria de la flor hasta su boca; y luego dándole asentimientos de aprobación. Aquel manjar estaba crocante y después estallaba en la boca con ese sabor salado del queso aunado a la textura de la flor.

Hagen le dio un beso. El protocolo no decía que debieran besarse durante el banquete pero tampoco decía que no pudiera hacerse. Eyvindur encontró su beso algo recatado. Un roce tan breve como el aleteo de una mariposa. Aún así había descolocado a sus elfos de nuevo.

-Quizás me hallen un tanto blasfemo.

-Quizás. Tendrás que hacer enmiendas.

-¿Las quieres ahora o en privado?

-No soy yo quien se sintió agraviado.

-Entonces tú también deberás hacer enmiendas pues me ayudaste a profanar tus labios. –Eyvindur le dio un beso a Hagen para darle la razón.

.

Loki se había ausentado para acostar a dormir a Hërin y a Nari. No habían llevado a los gemelos a la ceremonia, eran demasiado pequeños para ello. Así que el único que seguía en pie era Magni.

Se había mostrado muy curioso con lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Al parecer pensaba que Hagen y Eyvindur eran consortes desde antes, le extrañó verlos oficializar su relación. Le estaba preguntando a Thor por la identidad de los diversos invitados; y éste lo complacía contándole además pequeñas anécdotas de varios de ellos.

Les sirvieron pastel de hojaldre relleno de cerdo. Magni agarró un buen trozo y le hincó el diente. Tenía la boca llena y tal pero aun así inquirió de forma entendible:

-Padre, ¿por qué no estás casado con Loki? –Thor se preguntó quién le había hablado de su repudio.

-Porque… -no supo bien a bien qué debía decirle. ¿Cómo explicarle el sisma entre Odín y Loki?

-Estaban casados pero ya no. ¿Es porque se fueron de Asgard? Hagen me dijo que había que vivir en Thrúndheim para proteger a los gemelos, para que todos pudiéramos estar juntos. Y luego Loki se peleó con el abuelo. –Magni entendía mucho más de lo que Thor esperaba. -¿Es por eso?

-Sí –Thor decidió que Magni ya había explicado el problema bastante bien y no hacía falta embrollarlo.

-Ari y Ertan van a casarse, me lo dijo Ásta. Y también la princesa Lara y Lord Celtigar.

-Así es.

-Si hay bodas en Thrúndheim, ¿por qué no te casas con Loki? Podemos hacer una fiesta como esta y pueden ponerse coronas como Eyvindur y Hagen.

Thor era príncipe de Asgard; y un príncipe, aún uno repudiado, no puede desposarse con quién le venga la gana sin el aval de su rey. Por algo fue Karnilla y no Hagen quién firmó el contrato matrimonial. Pero su hijo parecía ilusionado y Thor no sería quién lo contraviniera.

-¿No lo quieres? –Siguió su avance Magni. Thor le alborotó el cabello.

-Por supuesto que lo quiero.

-Entonces debes casarte con él –dijo Magni. –Así todos podemos ser sus hijos.

Magni se distrajo con la llegada de Malka. El pequeño elfo oscuro llevaba algo entre manos que quería mostrarles. Un muñeco articulado que representaba ni más ni menos que a Thor. Magni se entusiasmó sobremanera mientras Malka presumía aquel muñeco como si fuera un tesoro. Le enseñó a Thor que el muñeco inclusive llevaba un pequeño Mjölnir y una capa roja.

Loki volvió por fin. Ocupó su sitio a un lado de Thor.

-Eso fue rápido –le dijo Thor.

-Tuve que llevar a Nari en brazos y Hërin caminaba por inercia más que por estar espabilado. Aún así, alcanzó a decirme algo antes de caer rendido.

-¿Qué sería eso?

-Quiere que te pida que te cases conmigo –Thor sonrió y miró de reojo a Magni. Sus hijos estaban compinchados.

-Acepto.

.

Magni se había retirado a dormir. La fiesta aún daba para más pero el pequeño no.

Era costumbre que a mitad del banquete, los amigos más cercanos hicieran un brindis y les dieran consejos a los recién desposados. El primero en honrar tal tradición fue Hrafn. Se puso de pie y alzó su copa.

–Por los recién desposados. Que los dioses les den muchos hijos. -Dijo con voz clara. -Este es mi consejo: tu humor y tu comportamiento afectan a tu pareja, cuídalos; ten buena disposición y sé amable cada día, así ninguna desavenencia podrá con ustedes.

Todos sus invitados alzaron sus copas y probaron su vino.

Adalster de Alfheim era el siguiente.

-Hagen es el mejor amigo que he tenido. Nunca me juzgó por mis carencias y siempre me apoyó. Es una persona leal y austera. Eyvindur, tú eres el ser más hermoso que se pueda contemplar y eres sabio. Supongo que ahora que están juntos sabrán que hacer el uno con el otro –hubo un estallido de carcajadas. Adalster no pretendía que su brindis fuera broma pero rió tanto como los demás.

Héroïque le había pedido a Loki que hiciera un brindis pero él había dicho que todo lo que sabía del amor lo había aprendido con Thor y por lo tanto sólo aplicaba a él. Así que había dejado el asunto en manos de su esposo.

Thor tenía un consejo que darles, uno que le había dado en su momento uno de los presentes.

-Un rey no es rey si no puede defender a su consorte. No dejen que les vituperen ni hagan caso a la maledicencia.

Karnilla fue la siguiente, ella habló entre emocionada y bebida; los bendijo y luego acotó:

-Ya tienes domado al dragón –los norn estallaron en carcajadas. –Mantenlo contento y creo que les irá bien. Hagen es de esos tipos simples a los que si les llenas la panza de manjares, la copa de vino, y les tienes la cama caliente; no te dará ningún problema.

Hagen parecía algo ofendido pero le dio un beso en la mejilla a Eyvindur el cual parecía muy divertido.

Elemmíre habló por los elfos.

-Eyvindur -le abordó dejando de lado a Hagen al cual seguramente eso no le extrañó. -Quiero decirte, en nombre de tu pueblo, que eres un excelente rey. Haz soliviantado muchas dificultades, haz sufrido y hemos sufrido contigo. Sin embargo, confiamos en ti. Nunca nos haz decepcionado, a tu lado hemos conocido la victoria contra enemigos poderosos. Y a pesar de lo mucho que hemos perdido, en ti renacen nuestras esperanzas. Cuando nos fue anunciado quién sería tu consorte, yo, y muchos otros que comparten mi sentir, dijimos: es lo mejor. Deseamos que seas feliz con aquel que el destino te ha escogido. Larga vida a ti, a tu consorte y a tu linaje.

Al rey se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas, apartó la mirada discretamente y no derramó ninguna. Sonrió con gratitud a Elemmíre. Sus elfos se acabaron sus copas ante aquellas palabras.

El último fue Hildetand. El gigante no se levantó, no le hacía falta para destacarse. Alzó su copa.

-Por el hijo que Eyvindur espera –sus palabras cayeron como balde de agua fría sobre los presentes.

-Quiso decir, "por el hijo que Eyvindur tendrá" -aclaró Loki. Hubo alivio y el brindis no fue a más.

-¿De qué vas? –Le preguntó Loki en voz baja, mientras todos reanudaban la comida.

-Esos dos llevan juntos muchos años.

-No así como piensas…

-Y jamás se dieron prisa en nada ni intentaron hacer lo suyo algo oficial. Así que la única razón por la cual se me ocurre que las cosas hayan cambiado, y sabiendo como todos sabemos que Eyvindur ahora puede preñarse; es que la canción ya fue cantada y el vino derramado. Te apuesto cien sous contra una mierda a que ese elfo tiene un dragón en la panza ahora mismo.

-¿A ti que más te da?

-Que ocupas tu tiempo en ayudar a ese par de maricones enculados en lugar de acudir a nuestro reino –dijo Hildetand sin alzar la voz ni un ápice y luciendo tan a gusto en medio del banquete como el que más.

-Eso no fue debido a ellos. Mis hijos son muy pequeños para acudir al reino de hielo.

-No los traigas, excepto a los jötun, merecen una ceremonia de iniciación.

-¿Y que los cates para ver si el cofre los acepta? No lo creo. –Thor seguía la conversación sorbiendo de su copa con parsimonia. Skadi le había escrito para contarle a Thor que a Hrym le fue bien en su ceremonia. Que el cofre había fulgurado cuando lo tocó dando a entender que podría esgrimirlo cuando creciera. Thor le había aceptado la invitación para que Modi y Thrud fuesen reconocidos como principitos jötun. Pero no le iba a recordar a Loki eso, menos delante de Hildetand, menos viendo el tenor de su conversación.

-Haryon envió delegados a mi reino –les dijo Hildetand. Thor se interesó en el acto. –Quiere hacer migas conmigo en memoria de Tryggvi; quiere que le ayude a buscar venganza.

-A Tryggvi lo mataron los muspell –le recordó Thor.

-Dice que eso es mentira, que en su cadáver había esquirlas de vidrio, ¿saben dónde las tenía? En la boca. Dicen que Eyvindur mandó a que lo envenenaran.

-¿Y les crees? –Inquirió Loki. –Claro que te quieren por amigo y claro que te dirán cosas que decanten tu favor hacia ellos en lugar de hacia los elfos. Nada les gustaría más que un ejército de jötun luchando a su favor.

-Por supuesto que no les creo, si así fuera no estaría aquí dándole consejos al elfo y a su mascota.

-Eres un dechado de romance –dijo Thor que empezaba a ver mal que se insultase tanto a los recién desposados.

-He decidido permanecer en tu coalición –le dijo a Thor.

-¿Cuál coalición? –Saltó Loki, molesto de que hubiera tejemanejes políticos que él no conociera.

-La que Thor formó. Nornheim, Svartálfheim, Vanaheim y por supuesto Jötunheim. –Thor miró a Loki y le preguntó si Hildetand estaría ebrio. Loki negó. –Mandaré a Hrym como pupilo a Thrúndheim cuando llegue el momento, pero Modi y Thrud deben honrar nuestras tradiciones. Skadi piensa que Karnilla intentará emanciparse del dominio de Asgard y yo pienso hacer lo mismo.

-Aún soy el príncipe heredero –le recordó Thor.

-Pero somos amigos –Thor se acababa de enterar. –Y aún conservas contigo a mi hermano. Resolveremos lo del vasallaje llegado el momento.

-No soy un vínculo entre Jötunheim y Thor –saltó Loki, nuevamente.

-Rana –se mofó Hildetand. –Deja de brincar ante cada cosa que digo.

-Basta ya –le pidió Thor con mesura.

La reina Eyriander acabó con su conversación, poniéndose de pie y anunciando que los reyes partirían la tarta de bodas. Un pastel altísimo decorado con flores de azúcar. La atención de los invitados se volcó hacia los desposados.

.

Tras probar el pastel de bodas, pudieron retirarse para cambiarse de ropa nuevamente. La última parte de la fiesta sería más norn; y deseaban usar prendas cómodas.

Hagen lo estaba besando y su boca sabía a vino. Eyvindur lo sentía sonreír entre caricias. Sabía bien de qué se reía, era de su ansiedad, de la torpeza con la que sus manos estaban acariciándolo.

-Eres mío –murmuró Eyvindur. –Hasta nuestros amigos han dicho que por fin he domado al dragón. -Entre otras cosas que habían dicho. Maldito Hildetand.

-Mentira –dijo Hagen desabotonándose la camisa para que Eyvindur pudiera tocar su piel. –Lo era desde antes. Casi que fui un obsequio de tu padre para ti. "Serás el guardián de mi hijo" eso fue lo que me dijo. "No eres más un norn, sino un svartá y cuidarás del príncipe, salvó tu vida y por ende vas a servirle".

-Cómo si unas cuantas palabras bastasen para detenerte –repuso Eyvindur besándole el cuello, abrazándolo bajo su ropa. –Recuerdo que muchas veces me negué a ti.

-Te negabas para seducirme –replicó Hagen muy ufano. –Y lo haz conseguido. Hoy me haz echado el lazo encima.

-¿Qué clase de analogía es esa? ¿Qué soy? ¿Una trampa mortal?

-Eso es lo que eres –dijo Hagen, provocativo. –Me querías dulzura, desde antes; me probaste y dijiste: esto es lo que necesito. -Eyvindur lo estaba mirando mal pero no desmintió lo dicho. –Soy tuyo, ordéname.

Hagen solía conducir sus encuentros, le decía lo que debía hacer o se lo hacía sin avisarle antes. Seguía sonriéndole pero ahora sí había algo de burla implícita.

-Quítate toda la ropa, deseo verte. -Hagen así lo hizo con pocos movimientos precisos.

Eyvindur lo agarró de una mano y lo llevó consigo hacia su cama. Lo empujó para que se recostara y luego se puso a desnudarse. Se sentó en él y se desabrochó la ropa. Procuró no mirar a Hagen en ningún momento pues se avergonzaría de su alevosía si lo hacía. Cuando se quitó la ropa interior estaba duro, no supo cómo seguir.

Hagen se arrodilló atrayéndolo al lecho junto con él.

-Creo que te estoy enseñando bien. Antes tenía que rogarte para que me dejarás darte…

-No lo digas –le pidió Eyvindur acariciándole el rostro. –Porque si lo dices me arrepentiré de mis acciones. No me dejes pensar, hazme sentir.

-Te deseo tanto –le susurró Hagen a Eyvindur mientras lo recorría con sus manos. Hagen lo hizo recostarse boca abajo. Eyvindur respiró entrecortadamente mientras Hagen lo tocaba. Sintió que le apoyaba la mano en la espalda instándolo a inclinarse un poco más. No sabía que era lo que iba a hacerle, ardía en deseos por saber que sería.

Sintió las manos de Hagen apretándole las nalgas. Su dragón murmuró algo, un cumplido. Sintió que se las separaba exponiendo su estrecho orificio. No pudo evitar temblar, sabía con certeza que Hagen no lo tomaría sin un preámbulo adecuado. Hagen exhaló su aliento cálido sobre él. Eyvindur pensó que iba a follarlo con sus dedos pero en vez de eso sintió la boca de Hagen ahí.

Habían hecho esto antes, un par de ocasiones. Eyvindur sentía la barba de Hagen rozándole la piel del perineo. Se echó hacía adelante instintivamente pero Hagen lo retuvo por las caderas acercándolo de vuelta a él. Eyvindur se volvía fuego cuando estaba con Hagen, cuando él lo tocaba, cuando le hacía todas estas cosas que nunca pensó anhelar.

Se dejó comer, sin huir de aquellas sensaciones, quedándose muy quieto, sintiendo. Se mordió los labios conforme Hagen lo iba humedeciendo, sus besos resonando en los oídos de Eyvindur. Estaba sonrojado y muy acalorado.

"No puede ser" pensó, apretando los ojos. Bajó una mano hasta su miembro, estaba muy excitado, de seguir así se correría. Las hábiles caricias de Hagen lo enervaban, pero no era sólo eso. No era sólo lo que sentía, sino la expectativa. Si Hagen le hacía esto era porque estaba a punto de tomarlo. Se acarició un poco, escuchó a Hagen alentándolo a seguir así. "Tómame ya" imploró en sus pensamientos.

Hagen retiró sus labios y jugó un poco con sus dedos, palpando el borde, rozándolo. Eyvindur se horrorizó al sentir que se contraía, anticipándose al placer de ser penetrado por Hagen. Su amado le besó un hombro y luego acercó sus labios a su oído.

-Luces hermoso –le dijo Hagen, -presentándome estas preciosas nalgas. ¿Quieres que te folle dulzura?

Eyvindur giró el rostro sobre su hombro.

-Sabes que aborrezco que… -empezó un regaño que no terminó. Hagen se estaba sacudiendo la polla, acabando de endurecerse. No tenían aceite con ellos y aunque lo había besado tanto, Eyvindur no se sentía lo bastante húmedo para tomarlo. Su amado se sujetó a sí mismo y se acercó. Eyvindur gimió al sentirlo deslizarse sobre la curva de su trasero.

-Lo sé, sé bien lo que odias y sé bien lo que te gusta. -Hagen lo agarró de las caderas haciéndolo sacar aún más el trasero. -Te quiero, mi sueño sublime. Apriétame. –Eyvindur obedeció inhalando hondo. –No te haré daño. Dímelo, anda.

-No me harás daño.

Sintió la polla de Hagen hundiéndose en el hueco entre sus muslos.

-Apriétame, te complaceré pero ahora necesito desfogarme o no aguantaré sin poseerte. Ayúdame. –Eyvindur lo ayudó. Lo comprimió entre sus muslos mientras Hagen se frotaba sujetándolo fuerte por las caderas. El cuerpo de Eyvindur se mecía entre embestidas siguiéndole el ritmo.

Estaba jadeando, sintiendo la pasión de Hagen que lo quemaba. Su amado actuó precipitadamente y con desenfreno, cómo no lo haría si estuviera dentro de él. Eyvindur sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo. Quería darle satisfacción. Apretó un poco más y Hagen hizo una pausa antes de reanudar sus caricias con más ímpetu.

-Más –le pidió Eyvindur. Era pésimo diciéndole frases ardientes a Hagen. –Quiero… -se humedeció los labios, -quiero sentirte culminar –escuchó que Hagen se reía, pero no se estaba mofando, era su risa de estar auténticamente feliz. El vaivén entre las piernas de Eyvindur aumentó su frenesí hasta que de pronto Hagen se quedó estático y la humedad sobre la piel de Eyvindur le dijo que sus palabras surtieron buen efecto. Iba a incorporarse pero Hagen lo detuvo.

-Espera un poco, no te muevas. –Sintió las manos de Hagen entre sus piernas y después uno de sus dedos que se hundía dentro de su cuerpo. Hagen estaba tomando de su simiente para introducírselo poco a poco.

Su miembro palpitó y aquella súplica, "tómame ya" se repitió pero no la enunció.

-En verdad tienes efecto afrodisiaco –le dijo Eyvindur, sintiéndose pegajoso y húmedo. Lo que más deseaba era seguir y seguir. Subirse sobre Hagen y tomarlo dentro de su cuerpo.

La mano de Hagen le cubrió el miembro.

-¿Quieres que te alivie? –Eyvindur no respondió. Embistió entre el puño de Hagen.

Eyvindur asintió.

-Acuéstate -Eyvindur obedeció murmurando algo cercano a una plegaria. Se mordió los labios para no hacer demasiado ruido. El corazón le latía desbocadamente, su miembro palpitó mientras que Hagen le hundía los dedos, sobándolo muy adentro, buscándole el punto preciso que lo hizo retorcerse de placer. Le presionó con las puntas de sus dedos y Eyvindur empezó a embestir con sus caderas. -Con esto bastará.

"No quiero eso, sino a ti". Había pensado Eyvindur y finalmente no pudo contenerse. -Tómame Hagen -aquellas palabras escaparon de sus labios.

-No estás listo, te desgarraría.

-No me importa. Te necesito. -Era lo más lujurioso que Eyvindur hubiera dicho espontáneamente en toda su vida. Hagen se enterneció y Eyvindur supo que no lo haría.

-Pronto dulzura. Dije que no te lastimaría y no lo haré. Hoy es especial, no quiero que guardes ni un solo mal recuerdo. -Hagen se agachó a su lado para besarlo. -Sé paciente.

Luego de eso, sintió la mano de Hagen haciendo círculos en su hendidura. Tocándolo, jugueteando con él, estirándolo hasta abrir su tenso anillo de músculo. Contuvo el aire pero no se quejó.

-¡Ah! -Eyvindur hundió el rostro entre las sábanas mientras se venía.

-Dulzura -le llamó Hagen pero él lo ignoró tratando de recobrar un poco la compostura. -No te avergüences, todo está bien.

Hagen le ayudó a vestirse pero no lo dejó asearse antes, dejando sus muslos, sus nalgas, su estrecha hendidura manchados con su semilla. Sus ropas ocultarían todo, pero Eyvindur volvería al festejo con aquellas marcas de su pasión sobre la piel. Las ropas de Eyvindur eran azules marinas con detalles dorados, con una capa de piel para cubrirse del frío de la noche. Hagen se vistió con un conjunto negro detalles plateados, que incluían unas muñequeras de ese tono y una piel para cubrirse. Aunque ninguno de los dos en realidad tenía frío.

.

.

-Meletyalda Svadilfari –dijo Hrafn, muy formal. El elfo oscuro levantó la mirada de su plato. Se encontró con Hrafn y Lady Helle. Pero también con Adalster de Alfheim seguido de una jovencita pelirroja que seguro era su familiar.

Ambos reyes se miraron con enfado y luego hablaron casi a la vez.

-Te presento a Lady Helle…

-Mi lady Algamela de Alfheim.

Eran pésimos y abandonaron a las mencionadas con Svadilfari. Las aludidas le hicieron una reverencia. Svad no era el más fogueado de todos los príncipes pero captó las intenciones. Decidió no hacerle las cosas difíciles a Lady Helle y a Lady Algamela, así que les pidió acompañarlo para tener la conversación más incómoda de sus vidas, aunque eso último no lo mencionó en voz alta.

La reina Eyriander estaba pasando un buen momento. Estaba feliz por la boda de su hijo y su evidente amor hacia Hagen. Pero también disfrutaba observando a los demás comensales. Lord Aldor estaba a su lado. Su compañero de toda la vida se había atragantado con el brindis de Hildetand y había censurado a Karnilla. Esa noche ella se tomaba todo con ligereza y buena disposición.

-Aldor, me temo que las atenciones de nuestras damas han encontrado el mismo blanco -le dijo.

No dejó de notar que Vanima y Lady Nienor acompañaban en ese momento a Bjarni, la madre de Svadilfari. Cuya opinión tendría su peso a la hora de elegirle esposa.

-El rey se ha desposado, él será el siguiente junto con sus lores –respondió Lord Aldor.

-Sogdiana no tardará en pedirnos a Elemmíre.

-Pobre muchacho -dijo Aldor. Eyriander rió pero descubrió que su amado no bromeaba al compadecerlo.

-Veo cuatro damas en pos de Svadilfari. ¿Le organizamos un torneo?

.

Eyvindur y Hagen recibieron presentes por parte de sus amigos. Karnilla les dio un amuleto para protegerlos y para la fertilidad. Lord Aldor les dio a cada uno cartas con consejos, una forma de compartirles su sabiduría. Los norn les llevaron armas, perros de caza y pipas para fumar tabaco. Hildetand les entregó pieles, gemas de hielo y un móvil para el hijo que, seguía seguro de ello, ya habían engendrado. Los vanir les dieron semillas traídas de sus tierras, caballos para sus cuadras y laitales. Odín les había hecho llegar libros para Eyvindur y una silla de montar con ribetes de oro para Hagen. Por último pero no menos, Thor y Loki les obsequiaron con más laitales, con juguetes para el futuro heredero y con gelgja puro para la afición de Eyvindur por crear artefactos mágicos.

El banquete había terminado aunque aún había comida y bebida para todo aquel que la pidiera. Los músicos, norn, habían comenzado a amenizar con la música seductora de su reino. Los invitados se animaron a bailar. Héroïque en persona se levantó para cantar tonadas dedicadas al amor, ese amor que te arrebata el raciocinio y que te conduce a la felicidad de maneras únicas.

Aunque también al tormento.

Eyvindur bailó con su esposo, rió con él, bebió con él; y le fue dando besos cada vez más prolongados.

-Tú y yo, a solas -le susurró Hagen en un oído. -Mi agridulce cereza.

Se habían excusado con el pretexto de que Eyvindur estaba algo acalorado y necesitaba descansar un momento. Una excusa algo débil, pero unos acróbatas norn entraron en ese momento para entretener a sus invitados y ellos se escabulleron.

Hagen cerró las puertas y fue a por él. Lo abrazó y lo besó mostrándose tan excitado como él.

-Me siento tan afiebrado. Tómame –le rogó Eyvindur.

Hagen asintió desnudándole de la cintura hacia abajo. Se estaban besando mientras sus manos buscaban entre sus piernas. Eyvindur jadeó contra su boca.

-Me han dicho que mi pasión por ti me tiene perdido –le dijo Eyvindur y Hagen frenó lo que hacía para mirarlo. Su polla palpitaba dolorosamente, quería hundirse en su amado cuanto antes, se la sobó con aceite para facilitar la faena. –Pero yo no siento que me pierdas, por el contrario cuando estoy contigo siento que me encuentro, ¿me comprendes?

Hagen hizo una pausa en su pasión.

-Sí –alzó a Eyvindur enganchando sus brazos bajo sus muslos, lo apoyó contra una pared. –Sólo tú me haces sentir como un hombre –le dijo Hagen. –Haces que me encuentre a mí mismo. –Hizo descender el peso de su elfo de a poco, entrando despacio en él.

Eyvindur gritó algo inteligible y se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de Hagen. La bulbosa cabeza le estiró y él sollozó.

-Hagen, ¡ah! –estaba jadeando, mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba inevitablemente sobre la polla de su amante. Hagen no apartaba la mirada de él, de sus expresiones mientras lo penetraba. -¡AH!- Gritó más fuerte cuando Hagen lo traspasó.

-Así, relájate, casi llegó al fondo, relájate. –Eyvindur así lo hizo, dominándose.

-Se siente bien –le dijo a Hagen. Le colmaba con su hombría. Hagen empezó a ondular dentro de él, con la pericia que lo caracterizaba. Cada movimiento excitaba más y más a Eyvindur, se sentía convertido en jalea. Se aferró a Hagen con todas sus fuerzas mientras los sonidos pegajosos de su acoplamiento resonaban en sus oídos. Hagen se lo estaba dando rítmicamente haciéndolo subir y bajar sobre él con facilidad.

"Más hombre", Hagen solía decirle eso, que lo hacía sentir más hombre y menos bestia. Eyvindur antes pensaba que era una fanfarronada de Hagen. Que era un "me siento muy hombre porque te domino". Luego había creído que se refería a su condición de dragón, "menos bestia", menos dragón. Pero ahora, por fin entendía. Se sentía más vivo, se sentía más como él mismo teniendo el amor de Hagen con todos sus matices. Y a Hagen le pasaba igual.

Encogió los dedos de los pies. Sentía como electricidad que le recorría desde el punto en el que estaba unido con Hagen, que le atravesaba los muslos, el abdomen y que le hacía encogerse sobre sí mismo.

Su miembro se mecía entre ellos. Eyvindur no podía tocárselo sin soltar a Hagen y Hagen no podía acariciarlo sin soltarlo tampoco. Sentía el orgasmo ahí, en la punta; y también dentro de él. Ahí donde el miembro de Hagen no paraba de rozarlo.

Su razonamiento se diluyó. Sobrestimulado, empezó a suplicar más. Más placer, más caricias. Hagen se salió de su interior pero volvió a ensartarlo un segundo después. Eyvindur sintió que lo desgarraría si volvía a pasar. Pero Hagen, de hecho, se zafó y volvió a embestirlo de esa feroz manera.

-Olvídalo –le susurró Hagen jadeando. –No temas.

Eyvindur se relajó y dejó que lo tomara como quería. Y finalmente, traspasado así, se vino. Hagen no se lo esperaba. Se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa y fue acortando sus caricias para poder besar a Eyvindur.

Lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo. Se salió despacio. Eyvindur tenía las piernas flexionadas, las rodillas le temblaban. Estaba respirando superficialmente. Hagen invadió su campo de visión para besarlo, besarlo mucho.

Hagen acabó penetrándolo, sin miramientos.

Eyvindur no se quejó.

Mentira, se quejó un poco.

Estaba muy sensible. Su polla rojiza de tanto que había recibido. Su hendidura ardía a pesar del aceite y de que no era abierta por primera vez en ese día.

Sentía a Hagen cambiando el ángulo de sus embestidas y la velocidad con que se las daba, como probando, como buscando.

-Respira, sólo, no te olvides de respirar –le rogó a Eyvindur.

Su dulzura inhaló hondo, tan obediente. Hagen le hacía esto porque no podía aguantar más. No había culminado aún. Estaba en ebullición y no podía parar. Su amado gemía sonoramente, sonaba a queja y a deleite al mismo tiempo.

Cuando lo tomaba a veces Hagen no sabía quién poseía a quién. A veces lo tenía muy claro, a veces sabía que estaba satisfaciendo a su elfo y nada más, y era generoso con sus caricias y con sus maneras de amar. Pocas veces lo había montado así, persiguiendo un placer egoísta.

Empezó a preocuparse un poco, su elfo se había quedado callado.

-¿Te duele? –Le preguntó Hagen dejando de embestir, liberándolo.

Eyvindur se giró debajo de él, apoyando su peso en sus brazos. Hagen captó la señal y volvió a hundírselo. Eyvindur se empujó hacia atrás, hacía él. Hagen se quedó de piedra, y duro como piedra, cuando vio a Eyvindur follarse a sí mismo contra su polla. Su elfo se balanceaba sobre sus rodillas y manos empalándose y haciendo tales sonidos.

Le estaba tomando como un experto y saboreando cada embestida.

-Dulzura, harás que me corra –Eyvindur se tensó al oírle pero siguió adelante. Le estaba apretando fuerte, tomándolo cortito pero hasta dentro. –Me la vas a arrancar –Hagen le agarró las caderas y se dejó ir. Eyvindur le hizo gritar. Al sentirlo, al oírlo se empujó para clavárselo bien. Hagen sintió que hacía un círculo con la cadera y su elfo se relamió de gusto.

Al final iba a resultar que Hagen lo había corrompido con sus maneras de amar.

-¡Ah! –Eyvindur gemía y él se sentía aún más excitado de lo que ya estaba, bullendo, tan a punto. –Culmina –le demandó Eyvindur.

Hagen lo abrazó, pegando su pecho a la espalda de Eyvindur. Sosteniendo su peso para no aplastarlo. Hagen apretó los dientes, tensándose al alcanzar el clímax. Labios entreabiertos, el interior de su elfo tan ardiente. Se vino en silencio, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, con Eyvindur rodeándole.

-Me casaría contigo todas las veces –le dijo Hagen arrobado.

.

La princesa norn cantaba. Sabía muchas sobre todo de amor y sobre todo aesir. Esa noche, sin embargo, cantó sólo en su idioma.

-Sólo tú. Tiernamente; sólo tú que vives en mi corazón. Vendré en tus sueños, por consuelo y resucitar un gusto. Y entonces morirme –cantó Héroïque. Los norn en la fiesta corearon la canción con gusto y acento de borrachos.

Hagen se acabó su vino y agarró uno de los regalos que les dieron esa noche. Era una pipa lacada junto con una bolsa de tabaco. Abrió ésta última y aspiró el aroma. No solía fumar casi nunca pero tenía todo consigo.

Pasó de largo al grupito de norn que estaba ocupado en emborracharse hasta el coma etílico. Salió a uno de los amplios balcones del palacio, a los cuáles se accedía a través de ventanales de cortinajes pesados.

No llegó a prender su pipa.

Finduilas, la prometida de Hrafn y en otros tiempos la favorita de Hagen, acababa de salir al balcón. Estaba tan bella como siempre. Llevaba el cabello igual al de Eyvindur lo cual resaltaba su parecido con el rey. Pero ella era delicada y dócil; eso siempre les había distinguido.

-Debo hablarte -le dijo Finduilas. -Contra toda prudencia y en el peor de los momentos pero debo hacerlo.

-Te escucho -le dijo Hagen. Hacía tiempo que no se veían, ni sabían mucho uno del otro.

-Me casaré con Hrafn en dos semanas. Sin embargo, aún pienso en ti, más de lo que debería, de forma inevitable. -Hagen la miró con tristeza. -Pensé que si esperaba, si me acomodaba a tus formas de amar, entonces algún día… pero henos aquí festejando tu boda.

-Nunca hablamos de amor, no nos hicimos promesa alguna. Éramos amigos.

-Siento que se me parte el corazón Hagen. Y no dejo de preguntarme si hubo algo en lo que fallé.

-Escogiste mal a quien dar tu corazón. -Ella agachó la cabeza y ahogó un sollozo entre sus manos. Hagen la abrazó y le acarició el cabello para consolarla. -Finduilas, la más hermosa de las damas. Serás feliz aunque ahora pienses que eso no es posible. Hrafn te adora y te respetará. Tendrás una familia, algo mucho más valioso que el superficial amorío que yo te ofrecí. Creeme será para bien. -Ella se enjugó las lágrimas y recobró la compostura. -Eres la hija de Teros. De corazón bondadoso pero fuerte, no llores más.

-Tus palabras siempre me dan consuelo -dijo Finduilas y luego pareció reunir valor para decirle: -Mienteme. -Hagen no la entendía. -Dime adiós haciéndome sentir amada, aunque yo sepa que es falso igual lo atesoraré. Por favor Hagen.

.

Eyvindur le estaba buscando y Merak le señaló por donde se había ido. Salió al amplio balcón y lo halló cerca de la baranda charlando con Finduilas. Retrocedió pero no se fue, se quedó oculto tras las cortinas y tras su magia; y fue desde ahí que siguió toda la conversación que Finduilas y Hagen sostuvieron.

-Siempre te amé. Pero al final lo que sentía por él prevaleció. Es poderoso y terrible, temí lo que podría causar si lo desdeñaba. Siempre ha estado celoso de ti y tuve que alejarme. Y ahora he tenido que entregarle mi libertad, mi afecto y a mí mismo. Espera un hijo mío, de lo contrario, no me habría desposado con él.

-Lo lamento, soy tan egoísta.

-El amor nos vuelve así. Adiós a ti, mi tierna compañera. Busca la dicha para ti y déjame atrás. -Finduilas le besó la mejilla y se perdió de vista. Pasó junto a Eyvindur como una exhalación.

-Bravo -había otro participante en esa cruel interpretación. Karnilla emergió de entre las sombras. -Siempre tan elocuente. ¿Qué diría Hrafn?

-De haber sabido que la elegiría… -se excusó Hagen y Eyvindur sintió que lo detestaba. -Mentira, igual me habría metido con ella.

-¿Y qué hay de Danna? -La esposa de Adalster.

-En ese caso sí me habría contenido. Pero uno no sabe en donde acaban los amigos.

-¿Y Loki?

-¿Qué soy? ¿El seductor de reinas? Loki siempre fue inalcanzable. -Karnilla le quitó la pipa de las manos a Hagen y la prendió para sí misma. -Héroïque te andaba buscando.

-Lo sé por eso estoy aquí, evitándola. Se está quejando de que nosotros dos, los que siempre nos mofamos del amor estemos casados antes que ella.

Eyvindur se escabulló sigilosamente.

Entró en el salón del banquete con pasos apresurados. ¿Por qué Hagen tenía que ser la persona de su vida y al mismo tiempo tenía que ser un perfecto imbécil?

Tropezó con un paje que llevaba varias copas de vino en una bandeja. El resultado fue que le cayó encima. El pobre elfo le pidió disculpas sumamente apenado. Eyvindur no le dio importancia, tenía ropa de sobra y aquel traspié le daría la oportunidad de alejarse un momento. Sin embargo los norn, cerca de él, ahogaron gemidos angustiados como si fueran un solo hombre. Se levantaron de sus lugares y se le acercaron en tropel.

Merak le ayudó a levantarse, Sogdiana e Idara reñían al pobre paje.

-Me encuentro bien -les dijo Eyvindur.

-¡Malos presagios! ¡Malos hados! Que terrible suceso -le decían atropelladamente.

Eyvindur se fijó en la mancha bermejo sobre su ropa azul. Se expandía sobre su abdomen y sus muslos.

-Parece sangre -se dijo.

-¡No lo digas alteza! -Le imploró Agneir. -Lo está empeorando todo. Eres un desposado que va a embarazarse, pareces cubierto en sangre, qué tragedia, la mala fortuna te ha tocado con sus malditos dedos.

Artabazo, el más anciano les hizo una señal de que se callaran. Agarró a Eyvindur por los hombros y sopló sobre su rostro. El rey estaba muy desconcertado, sobre todo porque tras él vinieron Sogdiana, Idara, Merak, Agneir, todos. Lo estaban abrumando con su trato.

Sus elfos los miraban impávidos. Elemmíre lo tomó de un brazo.

-Sácame de aquí -le ordenó Eyvindur pero su general imitó lo que los norn hicieron.

Karnilla y Hagen acudieron atraídos por el escándalo. Agneir se puso a explicarles a ambos lo acontecido. Eyvindur quería tomarse todo el incidente como una broma pero ambos hermanos empalidecieron en el acto. Karnilla se puso a hacer un hechizo protector ahí mismo y Hagen sopló sobre su rostro igual que los demás para ahuyentar el infortunio.

-Su majestad necesita un respiro -intervino una voz autoritaria pero amable. Era Lord Aldor. -Lo conduciré a sus estancias.

Eyvindur le agradeció. Los norn se quedaron atrás poniéndose de acuerdo acerca de quién debía irse de inmediato al templo de las diosas a rezar. Karnilla había empezado a confeccionar un amuleto con su propio cabello y los demás ya le cedían algunos de sus propias cabezas.

Hagen le miraba con la cara pálida y angustiada pero no fue tras él. Mejor, Eyvindur sentía que le arrearía con el aether como se le aproximara en ese momento.

-No les hagas caso, son gente supersticiosa, su seidh es poderoso pero impreciso. Ahora te dirán que gracias a sus rezos y amuletos puede ser o no que el infortunio te alcance -le dijo su maestro, -pero eso es tan útil como decir que puede ser que el cielo se nuble o permanezca despejado.

Eyvindur se dejó llevar a sus alcobas. Amarië le esperaba ahí con ropa limpia. Eyvindur sentía que tenía mucho calor a pesar de que el alba llegaba con su frío que precede el amanecer. Su maestro se acomodó en sus estancias dejando que su lady Amarië cuidase de él.

El catamita le ayudó a quitarse las ropas manchadas, le pasó un paño de lino empapado en esencia de lavanda por el cuello y la frente para resfrescarlo y le ayudó a vestirse de nuevo con un conjunto sencillo en plata y gris, con terciopelo por debajo que simulaba plumas de un ave. Eyvindur se negó a usar más de dos capas de ropa esta vez.

Sentía que se asfixiaba. Por un momento su mundo se oscureció. Se sujetó de Amarië el cual gritó pidiendo ayuda a Lord Aldor.

Sentía el estómago revuelto y la náusea en su garganta.

-Me encuentro bien, -dijo inhalando hondo, tratando de despejarse, -tan sólo he pasado un gran disgusto. -Su maestro lo observó con suspicacia pero Eyvindur no quería hablar del galanteo de Hagen para con Finduilas.

.

Hagen miró el fondo de su copa de vino como si ahí estuvieran las respuestas que buscaba. Estaba sentado con la reina Eyriander, aguardando a que Eyvindur volviera.

Sus viejos fantasmas se habían desperezado ante la visión de Eyvindur manchado en su sangre. Le había hecho evocar a Halgena. Y además estaba Finduilas y sus palabras. Palabras que Hagen ya había oído antes. Sus mujeres, Halgena, Agneta, Nubola, Finduilas. Solían acabar mal. Pero él no era de las personas que miraban atrás.

Además tenía a Eyvindur.

Bebió adormilando memorias fugitivas.

Eyvindur entró en el salón y fue a su lado. Hagen le mostró un cinta tejida con cabello de varios de los norn presentes. Eyvindur no sabía qué decir.

-Es un amuleto -le explicó Hagen aunque no hacía falta, -para protegerte de cualquier signo de desgracia. -Eyvindur le miró con sus grandes ojos tristes. Le tendió la muñeca a Hagen para que le anudara aquel amuleto. -Debes dejar que se caiga solo, prometeme que no te lo quitarás.

-Lo prometo -barbotó. Hagen le anudó aquella cinta con infinito cuidado y luego le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios con ternura.

La fiesta ya terminaba. Los norn se fueron despidiendo uno a uno. Se iban para seguir celebrando en otro lugar, en casa de Belegaer. Por cierto pretendían llevarse a Elemmíre, Nulka y al pobre anfitrión con ellos. En su reino las bodas duraban varios días así que a saber cuando se darían por satisfechos.

Eyvindur les agradeció y les dedicó palabras amables. Agneir no estaba con ellos, estaba en el templo de las diosas orando por él.

Los elfos, Lady Nienor, Lady Nenar, Lord Nénime, Vanima, Svadilfari, todos ellos, encontraron el festejo largo y fastuoso. Pero no se retirarían a descansar debían prepararlo todo pues Eyvindur se presentaría ante su pueblo por la tarde antes de partir a cada uno de sus señoríos para presentar a su consorte ante su pueblo.

Thor fue de los últimos en despedirse. Su amigo le dio un abrazo a Eyvindur y luego le puso una nota en la mano.

-De parte de Loki. Algunas anotaciones suyas acerca de…

-Lo sabes -no era una pregunta. Ellos partirían de vuelta a Thrudheim con sus hijos.

Llegaron a su cama al amanecer. Se dejaron caer con las prendas que llevaban puestas. Hagen metió sus manos bajo la ropa de Eyvindur para sobarle el abdomen.

-Te amo -le dijo Hagen, mientras Eyvindur se adormilaba. -Eres mi inmensurable futuro, que supera con creces mi vasto pasado. -Eyvindur murmuró su nombre y Hagen le besó una mejilla. Cuánto lo adoraba. Sólo debía permanecer a su lado y todo saldría bien.

Eyvindur se durmió, un sueño tranquilo. Soñó con su pequeña estrella. Su niña hecha de luz correteaba alrededor de él entre un bosque de árboles altos. Se movía tan rápido que por un momento Eyvindur tuvo la impresión de que ahí había con él más de una niña.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	70. Capítulo Anexo IV

CAPÍTULO ANEXO IV

.

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Primero que nada: ¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo! Les deseamos que estás fechas hayan sido dichosas para ustedes.

Y pues aquí nos tiene, con otra entrega del capítulo anexo (la verdad es que cómo siempre esperábamos no alargarnos pero ha sido inevitable al ver que comprendíamos a éstos dos personajes a un nuevo nivel. Nos hemos divertido nuevamente con la historia, y al disfrutarla, eso hace que nos explayemos un poco más (:P)

Ya tenemos un poco más avanzado el capítulo que le sigue a éste pero como no lo hemos acabado de revisar, ese no saldrá aún. Eso si, les dejamos este. Esperemos que les guste tanto cómo a nosotras.

Muchas gracias a las personas que nos mandan comentarios, que siguen a Cuencas por Tumblr, o nos mandan algún mensaje por ahí. ¡Muchas gracias! Y agradezco por este medio a sukisenji, aixa y anonimus, a quienes no les puedo enviar un mensaje directamente. Gracias (n.n)

**ADVERETENCIAS**: AU, M, Lemon, y un pasado que persigue.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo Anexo (El Relicario):

–Había una llave, se perdió –le dijo Agneir inclinándose hacia él.

Hablaba del relicario que Eyvindur sostenía en la mano.

Los siervos pululaban en torno al rey elfo desembalando y guardando los obsequios de boda. Amarië lanzaba exclamaciones complacidas cada vez que el presente consistía en una nueva joya o una prenda suntuosa.

Eyvindur había decidido abrir por sí mismo los obsequios de sus allegados más cercanos. Thor y Loki le habían dado laitales de magia norn, juguetes para su primogénito y gelgja. Karnilla le hizo llegar un cabujón de cuarzo, un amuleto muy valioso en su cultura; y otro amuleto para la fertilidad. Eyvindur había ignorado el paquete con el relicario pero Agneir se lo acercó con una sonrisa aduladora. Eyvindur lo complació desenvolviendo el obsequio frente a él.

Era una pieza de oro ennegrecido por el tiempo, tenía una camelia grabada en relieve, medía el largo de un pulgar y era igual de ancho. Eyvindur lo giró entre sus dedos hallando la ranura para la diminuta llave.

–Es obsequio de parte de mi abuelo Artabazo. A él se lo dio Halgena.

–¿Halgena? ¿La madre de Hagen? –Dijo Eyvindur intrigado. Levantó la mirada hacía Agneir el cual asintió.

Su amado esposo no estaba en la alcoba con ellos. Estaban por partir rumbo a los cuatro señoríos élficos, así que Hagen ultimaba detalles con sus capitanes norn. Había perdido algunos durante el tenwë bedûina; los cincuenta originales se habían visto reducidos a cuarenta y dos, no regresaron a Nornheim junto con Karnilla. Por el contrario, iban a permanecer en Steindor para continuar su entrenamiento. Hagen no los quería ociosos mientras él estaba fuera. Agneir no era parte de este grupo de guerreros por lo que había escogido hacerle compañía a Eyvindur en lugar de asistir a Hagen mientras les daba una arenga a sus capitanes.

–Mi abuelo era amigo de Gerenot y de Oxater. –Explicó Agneir, encantado de acaparar la atención de Eyvindur. –Vivía en Rondeslottet, era consejero del rey. Estuvo ahí el día en que Halgena murió, ella le puso esta joya en la mano antes de perecer. Mi abuelo piensa que es tiempo de retornarlo a Hagen aunque tal vez él no lo quiera.

Eyvindur no conocía la historia de Halgena, más allá de los sórdidos detalles que le fueron revelados durante el tenwë bedûina, a Hagen no le gustaba mencionarla; inclusive le había dicho que ella no era de su incumbencia.

–La llave tenía forma de engrane –dijo Eyvindur examinando con cuidado el relicario.

–Contiene un retrato de Kalf. –Otro nombre, de un perfecto extraño, que Eyvindur llevaba grabado en la memoria. Kalf, era el supuesto padre natural de Hagen. –Cuando Halgena murió, Gerenot se deshizo de todo lo que le recordara a su esposa y Kaarina no lo impidió. Ella sabía que algo así ocurriría, quería salvar este relicario, por eso se lo dio a Artabazo. –El chico hizo una pausa y añadió: –murió de forma espeluznante, tras una larga enfermedad aunque no fue eso lo que la acabó, a Halgena la asesinaron.

Eyvindur notó que Amarië estaba prestando atención a la historia de Agneir y que de hecho no era el único. Los siervos les miraban de reojo.

–Déjennos –ordenó. Hubo reverencias y todos salieron hasta que solo Agneir se quedó a su lado. –Cuéntamelo todo.

Agneir no era el más fluido hablando aesir pero esta es la historia que le contó a Eyvindur:

–Halgena nunca olvidó a Kalf, por eso siempre llevaba este relicario. Rey elfo, te preguntarás: si lo amaba tanto, ¿por qué no se casó con él? ¿Por qué escogió a Gerenot? La respuesta es obvia. Lo hizo por desquite. –Para Eyvindur esa no era una respuesta obvia. –Kalf la había engañado con otra mujer y una Halgena muy despechada accedió a casarse con Gerenot. A Kaarina le gustaba para rey norn, pensaba que sería bueno. Así que Halgena se casa con Gerenot y resulta que en verdad es buen rey. –Agneir pausó para servirse vino, un cuenta cuentos debe tener fresca la garganta. –Kalf no tenía madera de rey –explicó. –Era demasiado peleonero, demasiado libidinoso, demasiado irresponsable. 'Soy una bestia' solía decir. Así que Halgena no puede repudiar a Gerenot porque Nornheim lo necesitaba; pero termina sucumbiendo a ponerle los cuernos con su verdadero y gran amor. Iba y venía a los brazos de Kalf, aún después de que Hagen nació.

Eyvindur no sabía qué pensar de la madre de Hagen. Hacer caer la deshonra sobre su marido de una forma tan vil… Poner en entredicho la paternidad de su hijo… No la comprendía. Excepto por el hecho de no poder negarse a su gran amor. Eyvindur igual había considerado serle infiel a Svadilfari o a Hangatyr con Hagen. Se levantó para rebuscar en el escritorio que tenía en la estancia. Se hizo con una llave de uno de los cajones de aquel mueble. Era de cobre, un material ideal para canalizar el seidh pues es un gran conductor de energía, a la vez que se puede moldear sin quebrarlo. Volvió a su sitio ante Agneir y le indicó continuar la historia.

–Así que a Gerenot no le queda de otra más que hacer matar a Kalf, aunque siempre dijo que él no fue. Lo mató una mordedura de serpiente, una que por cierto apareció en su cama mientras él dormía. Con Kalf muerto, Halgena volvió a su esposo y se portó muy bien un tiempo, un tiempo corto. Dicen que estaba enferma en sus partes femeninas y por eso siempre estaba en celo. Se consiguió otro amante y luego otro y luego otro. Muchos mueren por su causa así que ella tiene deudas de sangre. Le gustaba beber, cabalgar y provocar riñas. Viajaba por el reino sin asentarse en un sitio, muy problemática. Tenemos un dicho: "al alma voraz no se le puede poner en paz hasta que se muere". Ella tenía mucha hambre. No me preguntes de qué porque no sé cómo decirlo educadamente. –Agneir hizo ademanes de tener algo grande entre manos.

Un alma hambrienta. Eyvindur no había oído hablar de ello antes.

–Un día ella regresa a Rondeslottet. Muy arrepentida. Su último amante había muerto. Ella se arroja a los pies de Gerenot y suplica perdón, también a Hagen le suplica perdón. Hagen tiene… perdón… –Agneir se lía con el idioma, –Hagen tenía ocho años. Un criajo estúpido. Halgena lo encandila, así que la admiten de regreso en su hogar. Un mes más tarde ella dice que está embarazada. Jura solemnemente que su hijo es sangre de la sangre de Gerenot. Así que el rey se pone feliz y anuncia que éste hijo, sin manchas en su origen, será el verdadero heredero al trono…

–¿El segundo hijo sería el heredero? ¿Acaso Gerenot no dedujo que al hacer eso prácticamente estaba admitiendo que Hagen era bastardo? –Saltó Eyvindur dejando lo que hacía. Le había dado de su magia a la llave de cobre para realinear sus moléculas. En otras palabras la estaba transformando en un pequeño engrane.

–Hagen se parece mucho a Halgena, a Gerenot no le gustaba. –Eyvindur sacudió la cabeza indignado y apenado. –No… no te pongas triste por él. Hagen no estaba triste. Siempre dice que no le importa y que Gerolf hubiera sido mejor que él en todo. Pero tal vez lo dice porque eso no se puede saber. –Agneir bebió más vino y siguió hablando. –Así que todo marcha bien al principio. Hay paz, hay amor, hay un nuevo bebé creciendo en la barriga de la zorra… –Eyvindur le dio una mirada severa. Ya le había permitido demasiadas libertades a Agneir. –Ya, ya, perdona rey elfo, nada de llamarla zorra. Aunque mi abuelo dice que ella no era cualquier zorra, sino la Zorra. –Otra mirada severa. –Ya, ya, perdona.

–Termina la historia –le exigió Eyvindur. Antes de que Hagen volviera y les interrumpiera. A su esposo no le gustaría saber que Eyvindur indagaba en su historia familiar.

–Un día ella comienza a vomitar cada vez que se pone brava por algo. La disgustaban y ella vomitaba. Nuestras mujeres son muy fuertes, echan hijos al mundo con facilidad. Es raro que se enfermen mientras se ponen redondas. Pero a ella le dio una enfermedad espiritual, la llamamos endemonara o e'irim. ¿Nunca habías oído de ella?

–Antes, alguien –el concejal Dregni –me dijo que la habían maldecido.

–Muchas veces, la maldecían bastante seguido. Pero ella misma sabía quitárselas de encima. Y cuando se preñó la reina madre Kaarina le retiró las que llevaba arrastrando y le puso amuletos protectores. Aún así Halgena se enfermó. Esta es una enfermedad que les da a las personas vulnerables. La causa son los fantasmas... Sí, dije fantasmas… –Acotó Agneir ante la mirada extrañada de Eyvindur. –Tú eres gran hechicero, seguramente sabrás que un fantasma es la impresión que dejan tras de sí aquellos que mueren, que se fortalece con el seidh de los vivos que se aferran a ellos. Pues bueno, Halgena tenía muchos de esos fantasmas y la penaban; y como los llevaba en el corazón nadie se los podía quitar. Cuando te enfermas de e'irim te puedes mejorar, a veces inclusive llegas a curarte. Pero para eso necesitas un buen exorcismo y que te quieran mucho. Halgena quizás la hubiera contado si Gerenot no la hubiera despreciado.

–¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? –La opinión que Eyvindur guardaba acerca de Gerenot no dejaba de empeorar. Ya había encajado la llave de cobre en el relicario, estaba ajustando la forma más y más para que embonase a la perfección.

–La despreció, con razones de sobra. A ella se le puso muy grande la panza muy pronto y Gerenot sumó dos más dos y concluyó que Gerolf no era suyo. Que seguramente era del amante recién fallecido. Halgena juró que eso no era verdad pero su enfermedad se puso peor. No toleraba comer casi nada. Eso jodió todo y no se pudo saber la verdad nunca. Porque el pobrecito desgraciado Gerolf padeció la desnutrición y cuando nació estaba tan pequeño que no se podía saber bien a bien cuando fue concebido. Ya te dije el final sin decirte el principio. Ella tenía e'irim, primero vomitaba cuando la enfadaban, después vomitaba todo el tiempo, no podía comer, no podía dormir bien. La panza dejó de crecerle. Kaarina exorcizó sus fantasmas y le dio tres tipos de brebajes para mejorarla. Y como Kaarina era la mejor doula que el reino haya visto, pues Halgena se puso mejor. Siempre vomitona pero ya retenía comida muy aguada y dormía unas horas. La encerraron en casa para que descansara y no la dejaban salir. La trotamundos cautiva. La de los treinta y cinco amantes estaba muy sola. Gerenot no quería verla y Kaarina la veía solo lo necesario. Estaban hartos de ella. Cansados de repetir esa historia de no saber si en la panza tenía un bastardo. Hagen era el único que estaba ahí; siempre andaba cerca, era el único que le daba besos, que le decía que la quería, que estaba contento de tenerla en casa y que estaba ansioso por conocer al bodoque que Halgena cargaba.

Eyvindur sintió que se acongojaba. Se podía imaginar a Hagen, a este niño, velando la salud de su madre enferma, mientras a su alrededor su mundo colapsaba. ¿Halgena se merecía tal castigo? Atrapada en su propio cuerpo, aborrecida por la familia que debía cuidarla. De haber estado en Svartálfheim sin duda la habrían llamado ek–tâ. Su suerte no habría sido diferente.

–Cuando Halgena tenía supuestamente siete meses de embarazo, pero quizás tenía ocho; hubo revuelta en Egilsstadir y Gerenot fue allá a pacificarlos. Y después de él se fue Kaarina. La dejó sola dos días, fue a ayudar a la madre de Héroïque que tenía problemas para parir a uno de sus trece hijos. Halgena se quedó en el castillo a cargo de una doula y de Hagen. Su doula la envenenó.

Agneir lo dijo inclinándose hacía Eyvindur.

–Ya basta –le dijo Eyvindur. Había oído demasiado. No podía soportar más tan horrible relato. Con razón Hagen daba la impresión de que no le importaba nada y que todo lo superaba con cinismo. El relicario entre sus manos hizo clic y se abrió. Eyvindur lo apretó en su puño.

–Espera, falta el detalle más escabroso de todos. –Dijo Agneir mirando lo que había hecho con la gema. –La doula le puso hojas de árbol del fuego en los brebajes que Kaarina le había dejado para nutrirla, en los tres brebajes. Te preguntarás por qué lo hizo. Pues, como muchas cosas en esta historia, no se sabe bien, nunca la atraparon. Dicen que Gerenot le ordenó hacerlo, dicen que uno de los treinta y cinco amantes que Halgena tuvo era familiar suyo, dicen que estaba enamorada de Gerenot o simplemente decidió ponerle fin al alma hambrienta que les atormentaba a todos. Así que envenenó los brebajes y huyó. Nadie supo lo que hizo hasta que Halgena murió. Aunque si Kaarina, o Gerenot o alguien se hubiera apiadado de ella quizás hubieran reconocido los síntomas pronto y quizás hubieran podido salvarla. Hagen fue él único que permaneció junto a Halgena. Los siervos la ignoraban así que él la cuidaba. Ella no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la cama, así que su tierno hijo era quien le pasaba los brebajes en los que estaba el veneno para que los bebiera antes de cada comida y antes de dormirse.

Eyvindur se quedó sin palabras. Agneir concluyó su historia pero inclusive él parecía acongojado.

–Halgena se debilita rápido. Tiene mucho dolor en la tripa y vomita sangre, estaba quemada por dentro. Le mandan mensaje a Kaarina y a Gerenot. Los dos regresan rápido a Rondeslottet. Pero ella está muy grave. No queda nada por hacer. Kaarina la abrió para rescatar a Gerolf de sus entrañas corrompidas. El pobrecito desgraciado Gerolf aguantó con vida cerca de un mes, más por necedad de Kaarina que por fortaleza propia. Era muy pequeño y frágil para sobrevivir. En cuanto a Hagen...

Eyvindur levantó una mano silenciándolo. En la otra estaba apretando tan fuerte el relicario que se le encajaba en la palma dolorosamente.

–Es suficiente, ya no sigas. Agneir, esta historia es demasiado pesarosa, no la repitas a nadie. –Por fin comprendía. No era que Hagen se rehusara a compartir su pasado, simplemente sería demasiado duro para él hablar de todos estos acontecimientos.

–Como quieras Eyvindur. Será lo mejor, no queremos invocar el espíritu de Halgena a base de recordarla.

–Puedes irte –le indicó a Agneir. El chico le hizo una reverencia, comenzaba a aprender la etiqueta de la corte élfica. Eyvindur se quedó solo, abrió con cuidado el relicario. Un retrato de Kalf, el más amado de los amantes de Halgena, o quizás el único al que realmente amó (él sabía que se puede yacer con alguien sin amarle). Pero no fue eso lo que vio, Agneir se había equivocado.

En eso, Hagen irrumpió en la alcoba.

–¿Preparando cosas para partir? –Inquirió con su vozarrón. Eyvindur se guardó el relicario en una de sus amplias mangas a toda prisa.

–Sí –respondió a la pregunta de Hagen, pero primero le abrazó muy fuerte, consolándolo por la pena que tuvo que afrontar siendo tan pequeño.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? –Le preguntó Hagen pensando que aquel abrazo era una petición de consuelo, no un ofrecimiento.

.

Eyvindur soñaba. Estaba casado con Hangatyr y lo aguardaba en su alcoba. Tenía puesta una túnica suave, de estampado sencillo. No llevaba nada debajo, ni pantalones, ni ropa interior. No planeaba desnudarse para él, ni quería que lo viese sin ninguna prenda. Su ansiedad se convertía cada tanto en furia. No quería entregarse al aesir.

"Es tu deber" se recordó estrujándose las manos.

Hangatyr hizo su entrada, tan altivo como Eyvindur lo recordaba. No se dijeron nada pero Eyvindur le indicó el camino rumbo a su cama.

"¿Qué opinas de él?" Le habían preguntado antes, distintas personas.

"Opino que le seré infiel de inmediato" eso había cavilado aunque nunca lo dijo en voz alta.

–Este es nuestro deber alteza… –le dijo Hangatyr y Eyvindur le dio la espalda antes de que le soltara una de sus frases pagadas de sí mismo.

–Lo sé –murmuró Eyvindur y se tendió en la cama. Se acomodó boca abajo, no quería verle la cara mientras lo tomaba. Se quedó muy muy quieto. ¿Sabría Hangatyr como amarle? ¿Sabría poseerlo sin lastimarlo?

No.

Pero Eyvindur no le iba a decir ni una sola palabra. Hangatyr podría tomar lo que había conquistado mientras él se concentraba en mandar su mente muy lejos. Rumbo a pensamientos de días felices.

Sintió el peso del aesir a su lado, sus manos hurgando entre su ropa, descubriendo su piel, acariciándolo mientras le daba cumplidos vacíos. Eyvindur intentaba no pensar, intentaba no resistirse, tan sólo debía permanecer muy quieto, tan sólo debía ignorar la sensación de unas manos que no eran las de Hagen sobre su piel, tendría que tolerar que lo hendiera otro hombre, que dejase su semilla en él. Hangatyr le separó las piernas.

–¡No! –Eyvindur se giró de golpe. Hangatyr le sujetó las muñecas mientras él se debatía, rehusándose a darle espacio para acercársele más. –¡Un día más! –Le imploró.

Hangatyr lo soltó, mirándolo muy ofendido, muy enfadado.

–¿Harás una escena? Esto ya lo haz experimentado con anterioridad.

–No es verdad –dijo Eyvindur. Nada de lo que Hangatyr pudiera hacerle se podría comparar ni remotamente a yacer con Hagen. Sintió que quería insultarlo y gritarle; jurarle que jamás se le sometería, invocar su amor como un escudo. –Dame un sólo día, hoy me encuentro mal, te prometo que mañana cumpliré con mi deber dócilmente.

–¿Tengo tu palabra?

–La tienes.

Escoltó a Hangatyr a la puerta. El aesir se despidió dándole un beso en una mano. En cuanto Eyvindur se quedó solo, se transportó lejos de ahí.

En la realidad necesitaba de Svadilfari para abrir portales mediante el aether. Su contraparte le ayudaba a estabilizar el seidh que les permitía viajar entre mundos. En su sueño, Eyvindur simplemente lo deseó y su reliquia lo llevó junto a Hagen.

Estaba en Rovaniemi. La provincia de Merak, a dónde Hagen lo había llevado una vez. En la realidad Hagen no vivía ahí. Pero en su sueño fue ahí donde se encontraron.

Estaba en ese recuerdo feliz. Ellos dos solos junto a un ojo de agua cristalina, nadando, jugueteando como niños. Desnudos y ajenos al mundo.

–Hangatyr quiere hacerme un hijo, pero yo no se lo daré a nadie que no seas tú. –Le dijo Eyvindur cuando ambos tomaban el sol echados sobre la arena fina. –Mañana volveré a su lado y le dejaré tenerme porque es mi esposo, pero mis promesas y mi ser son primero tuyos.

La versión de Hagen de su sueño le sonrió aceptando las cosas tal cuál se las presentaba. El verdadero Hagen seguramente le habría ofrecido hacerlo enviudar. Se pusieron a besarse como en los recuerdos de Eyvindur y a acariciarse uno al otro sin pudor.

En la realidad, ese día, Hagen no lo había tomado, precisamente para no depositar su simiente en él. En cambio se habían dado placer uno al otro con sus manos. Pero esta vez, en su sueño, Eyvindur estaba dispuesto a entregárselo todo.

Eyvindur sabía que podía llevarlo al orgasmo fácilmente. Lo veía respirar profundo, apretando los ojos, el ceño fruncido y los labios entreabiertos. Hagen estaba recostado sobre la arena con Eyvindur hincado entre sus piernas, su mano subiendo y bajando rítmicamente sobre la hombría de su amado.

En la realidad Hagen se había corrido ese día así. En su sueño Eyvindur tenía una sola cosa en mente. Se montó a horcajadas sobre Hagen, sintiéndose ansioso y muy afiebrado. Sostuvo a Hagen (la versión de su sueño le estaba dejando hacer todo a él) y lo guió mientras se empujaba sobre él. Eyvindur sintió que se le ponía duro todo, los pezones, su propio pene. Sintió que Hagen entraba en él y no se resistió a gemir.

Se halló a sí mismo balanceándose sobre el regazo de Hagen, tomando más y más de él. Tocándose, buscando alivio. Se dejó ir hacia atrás, porque Hagen usualmente lo abrazaba y sostenía cuando hacía eso, pero en su sueño no pasó así. En su sueño lo dejó caer.

Se despertó con un sobresalto y un jadeo ahogándose en su garganta. Tuvo un momento de pánico pensando que el hombre a su lado era Hangatyr.

Conforme la mente de Eyvindur se fue aclarando, comprendió que por una vez su realidad era mejor que cualquier sueño. La confusión cedió a la claridad, pero su cuerpo continuaba afiebrado. No supo qué hacer. Iba a salir de la cama, pero al moverse despertó a Hagen.

–¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntó espabilándose.

–Tuve una pesadilla –masculló Eyvindur. Hagen se incorporó a medias sobre las sábanas, lo tomó de la mano y lo atrajo a él.

–Amor mío, yo soy el remedio para tus pesadillas. No te vayas de la cama, por el contrario abrázame. –Hagen tiró de él y lo hizo caer sobre su pecho. Le acarició el cabello varias veces, hasta que de pronto su gesto se congeló. Eyvindur se sonrojó. Seguía duro y Hagen acababa de notarlo. –Pero bueno, dulzura eso que tuviste no fue una pesadilla, se llama de otro modo. –Eyvindur le miró mal. –No te preocupes, para esto también soy tu remedio. –Hagen lo tiró a un lado y acercó su rostro pero no le dio el beso que Eyvindur esperaba. –Déjame aliviarte. –Ahora sí, se besaron. Los labios de Eyvindur se abrieron con facilidad para Hagen.

–Esposo mío –le llamó Eyvindur en un susurro mientras Hagen le comía la boca despacito, como a él le gustaba. Sintió que Hagen le desanudaba los pantalones sin dejar de besarlo; y luego su mano que le acariciaba ahí donde seguía dolorido y duro. Jadeó contra los labios de Hagen. –Sólo tú… –no le dijo lo demás y no pensó que tuviera que hacerlo.

Hagen se chupa los dedos y Eyvindur siente un tirón de excitación. Está goteando y cuando Hagen empieza a abrirlo para él con sus dedos, siente que va a venirse. Aprieta los ojos, dejando que el placer lo recorra. Quiere muchas caricias pero a la vez quiere acabar con todo pronto. Hagen no deja de sonreírle.

–¿Estabas soñando conmigo?

–Sí. Soñé ese día en Rovaniemi, pero en mi sueño me entregaba a ti con todo mi ser; tal como necesito que ocurra ahora. Te necesito –le dice con urgencia.

Hay pocos movimientos, sólo los necesarios para que la hombría de Hagen, lista para Eyvindur, quede al descubierto. Los necesarios para que Eyvindur se monte sobre Hagen como en su sueño. Habían follado mucho en su boda y además Eyvindur estaba muy caliente. Le fue casi natural entregarse.

Esto era mejor, infinitamente mejor que su sueño. Las manos de Hagen le sostenían la cintura. Había plantado los pies sobre las sábanas para impulsarse y dárselo bien. Eyvindur se movió junto con él.

–Mi dulce elfo –le llamaba Hagen. Eyvindur se restregaba sobre él con ansiedad, dejándose caer para entrarlo hasta el fondo, empujándose hacia adelante para gozar de la fricción. Y todo de vuelta a empezar. Una de sus manos se toca a sí mismo. No la polla, sino uno de sus pezones. Se pellizca. –Joder, no hagas eso que me corro –Eyvindur lo vuelve a hacer por supuesto. Pero, de hecho, culmina él primero. Se deja caer y los brazos de Hagen lo sostienen. Su esposo se ríe, su risa de estar muy feliz.

–Sí que tenías ganas. –Eyvindur le pone un dedo sobre los labios.

–Hay algo más que deseo sentir… a ti… –le dice y no hace falta que se explique, que lo pida más allá de tan sencilla frase.

Así que Hagen sigue. Se sube sobre Eyvindur y se lo da con embestidas cortas y rítmicas, que se pausan para darse besos. Eyvindur le aprieta la espalda a Hagen, acariciandolo, clavándole la suñas, no le deja mucho espacio para moverse pero a Hagen no le importa. Eyvindur sabe que se siente muy bien por dentro, que a Hagen le enloquece la forma en que su cuerpo lo aprieta y su calor. Que sus gemidos le son sublimes.

–¿Qué estabas haciendo hace un momento? –Inquiere Hagen pausando sus movimientos; y le pellizca un pezón. Eyvindur ahoga un gemido. –Te dije que no te tocaras así, quería hacerlo yo mismo.

–Ya me lo haces, amado esposo. –Lo reta Eyvindur. Hagen le succiona y le muerde ahí. Eyvindur jadea, aprieta los labios. La barba de Hagen le raspa la piel, pero él no pediría que fuese de otra manera. A veces cuando le acaricia el mentón a Hagen siente que se enardece. Sin besos, sin caricias lujuriosas, sin mirarle piel.

Está hecho a la manera de amar de Hagen. Y sólo él le hace gozar tanto. Hagen le besa los labios y se lo da fuerte allá abajo. Eyvindur se sobresalta. Se agarra de sus hombros. Hagen le engancha las piernas sobre sus brazos abriendo, abriendo. Hasta que sus embestidas paralizan a Eyvindur. No se puede mover, siente que si inhala hondo Hagen lo partirá en dos. Respira entrecortado resistiendo.

–Sólo un poco, sólo te lo haré así un poco. –Eyvindur siente que su cama tiembla rítmicamente, que él tiembla rítmicamente. Contiene el aliento al sentir que Hagen se empuja con fuerza dentro de él antes de correrse en sus entrañas. Aprieta los ojos gozando de la sensación. Tan húmedo y caliente. Su amado embiste unas veces más, suspirando con satisfacción. El peso de Hagen lo abandona y en un impulso incontenible, Eyvindur se toca entre las piernas, siente la semilla de Hagen en la punta de sus dedos, se acaricia los bordes de su hendidura.

–Te adoro –le dice Hagen que no puede dejar de mirar lo que está haciendo.

Eyvindur se pone de pie con la sensación de llevar a Hagen aún dentro de él y la calidez de su simiente que le escurre entre los muslos. Se dirige a asearse un poco pero se frena en el último momento.

–Te amo –le dice a Hagen sin voltear a mirarlo. –Sólo a ti te habría dado un hijo.

.

.

Amarië viajaba en el mismo corcel que Belegaer. Los elfos oscuros no tenían experiencia con caballos. Sus habilidades eran regulares o malas… o nulas como en el caso de Amarië. Se dirigían a Celebrant.

El catamita iba vestido como una skjaldmö. Llevaba pantalones de cuero, botas hasta la rodilla y el peto de la armadura, aunque éste no era de metal sino de cuero endurecido. Llevaba el cabello, cortado igual al de Eyvindur, recogido en una trenza. Se cubría con un manto que Eyvindur le había obsequiado. Era una prenda de marta cibelina, suave al tacto, muy cálida, dobladillada en hilo de oro. Cuando el rey se lo entregó, Amarië se había echado a llorar, sobre todo porque Eyvindur había acompañado el presente con las siguientes palabras: "Mi Lady Amarië, acepta este obsequio, te lo doy con mi gratitud pues cuidas muy bien de mí; pero también te lo doy porque sé que realzará tu belleza".

El catamita estaba sumamente feliz por emprender aquel viaje. Eyvindur había visitado cada señorío el año anterior pero en esa ocasión Belegaer estaba en Nornheim y no los acompañó. Ahora podía abrazarse a la espalda de su arquero mientras avanzaban y eso le colmaba de dicha. En su vida había sufrido rechazo, violencia y pobreza. Ahora tenía paz pues el rey lo protegía, amigos que lo aceptaban y prosperidad. No porque tuviera oro en abundancia, ni siquiera tenía un hogar propio más allá de sus aposentos en palacio, pero tenía a Belegaer y eso valía para él más que todas las joyas del reino.

El séquito del rey era pequeño, seis guerreros macar comandados por Belegaer, Amarië y, por supuesto, su amado esposo. Viajaban de noche, sus corceles aparentemente infatigables. Los elfos ven en la oscuridad pero los norn no. Aún así, Hagen no avanzaba dando tumbos, pues el rey irradiaba su propia luz. Era una estrella encarnada que les iluminaba el camino.

Durante la guerra, el oeste padeció menos que otras regiones. Los muspell no llegaron hasta allí; y aunque Hrimthurs le hizo la guerra a Celebrant, no quemó los bosques aledaños. A Amarië le pareció que su viaje era dentro de un sueño. Incluso se vio tentado a cantar. Se abrazó más fuerte a Belegaer, sonriendo.

.

Arribaron a Celebrant a mediodía. La ciudad blanca les abrió sus puertas y los recibió con felicidad desmedida; entre música, bendiciones y el revuelo de sus habitantes que se aglomeraron en las calles para ver a su rey.

Hagen se había quedado rezagado, cabalgando unos pasos detrás de Eyvindur como estaba habituado a hacer. El rey se detuvo un momento y le hizo un gesto casi imperceptible indicándole que lo quería a su lado.

Lady Nienor, la jovencísima señora del oeste, les esperaba a las puertas de su castillo acompañada por su corte, entre la cual se destacaba su padre, Lord Nénime. Les dieron la bienvenida con un banquete tras el cual Eyvindur les agradeció tan cálido recibimiento en nombre suyo y de su consorte, anticipándose a que Hagen se olvidaría de tales cortesías.

Luego del banquete se reunieron para hablar de asuntos oficiales. Hagen volvió a rezagarse hasta que Eyvindur le tendió una mano.

–No debes caminar tras mis pasos, sino a mi lado –le dijo Eyvindur en voz queda, sólo para él.

–Viejas costumbres –replicó Hagen, –no puedo vigilar bien lo que te rodea cuando camino junto a ti.

–No me siento en peligro, ven conmigo esposo mío. –Hagen le apretó la mano.

.

El rey tomó su habitual sitio con serenidad y Hagen hizo otro tanto a su lado. Lord Nénime y Lady Nenar se sentaron frente a ellos. Un escriba estaba en medio, tomando notas de la reunión. Otro siervo más, les acercó una jofaina con vino. Hagen tomó una copa y empezó a beber.

Eyvindur sabía de antemano que los lores de Celebrant deseaban hablar de comercio. Hasta el momento, este señorío había sustentado a los otros cuatro, con sus cosechas, con oro y hasta con soldados. Por supuesto, Eyvindur les había otorgado una indemnización por todos los granos y alimentos que dieron tras la guerra. Gran parte de la compensación que Haryon había pagado, había terminado en el tesoro de Celebrant.

–La reina Hanne y yo llegamos a un acuerdo comercial beneficioso para Vanaheim y nuestro reino –le explicó Lady Nienor. –Ambas somos conscientes de que la manera más rápida de transportar mercancías entre nosotros, sería a través del camino natural que une nuestros dos reinos, sin embargo ella teme que los muspell logren atravesar hacia Vanaheim. Ha pedido que tú, mi rey, le jures que no ocurrirá tal cosa y garantices la seguridad de sus hombres y de su mercancía; entonces ella podrá comercializar ventajosamente con nosotros sin ningún problema.

–Sus comerciantes se detendrían en Artamir, donde esperan encontrar el pago de las importaciones. Ya hemos hablado con Elemmíre, y él se muestra dispuesto a representarnos en la negociación. –Le dijo Lord Nénime. –De ahí se distribuirán hacia nuestras ciudades.

–En tiempos de guerra, las puertas hacia Vanaheim no resultaron amenazadas, y nuestros enemigos no se acercaron a ellas. Elemmíre las mantiene a salvo, aún así, mandaré a Hagen a supervisar los soldados que las custodian y… –Eyvindur calló de pronto, y enrojeció un poco. –…Le preguntaré a mi consorte si puede acudir a nuestra frontera. Pero por supuesto, podemos garantizar la seguridad de nuestras puertas, y así se lo haré saber a la reina madre Hanne cuando la vea en la boda de su hijo.

–Echaré un vistazo al paso entre reinos cuando estemos en Artamir –añadió Hagen sin más.

Lady Nienor asintió.

–Agradecería su intervención, altezas.

Nénime le hizo señas a un paje tras él, que extendió un amplio mapa del reino de los elfos. Iban a cambiar de tema.

–Quisiera que también habláramos del exterminio de los demonios en el corazón de nuestro reino. Las pruebas de algunos pretendientes nos fueron benéficas en esta situación. Exterminaron una cantidad significativa de demonios y se le dio muerte a Umarth que los lideraba… pero a mi forma de ver, no debemos permitirles hacerse de otro líder. –Expresó Nénime. –A pesar de que los demonios no han podido avanzar hacia nuestras ciudades, tomaron las ruinas de aquellas que están más allá de nuestra protección y las han manchado. Nosotros jamás las volveremos a ocupar para vivir, así que lo mejor sería que desaparecieran.

–Con el aether –comprendió Eyvindur.

–Propongo que cada una de nuestras ciudades aporte una cantidad de soldados. Yo los conduciré hacia Morghost, Elemmíre podrá hacer otro tanto desde Artamir. Nulka en el sur, y alguien que represente a Dor–En–Ernil desde el oeste. Y en Steindor, por supuesto, su alteza Hagen. –Nénime le dirigió una mirada al aludido. –Así, los cercaremos para poder exterminarlos. ¿Qué opina alteza?

Hagen veía el mapa con interés pero no se dio por aludido, suponiendo como siempre, que era Eyvindur quien tomaba todas esas decisiones. Se sirvió más vino, era vino élfico, muy suave para él.

–¿Alteza Hagen? –Preguntó Nénime.

–Ah si… –brincó el aludido dejando su copa sobre la mesa. –Sí… hum –hizo un ruido con la garganta. –Estoy de acuerdo con lo que has dicho Lord Nénime.

–¿Entonces no ve ningún problema en mi plan de ataque?

–De hecho… –Hagen extendió una mano sobre el mapa. –No creo que debamos atacar por separado. Considero que un solo ejército tendrá menos dificultades al encarar huldras, sæhrimnir, y lindworm. Así no se verían sorprendidos o superados por éstos. Para ejemplo, a Elemmíre y a mí nos fue mejor cuando nos aliamos.

–Entonces me encargaré de reunir a nuestros hombres. –Hagen estudió el mapa una vez más.

–Tal vez dos ejércitos a lo sumo, uno del noroeste y uno del sureste; pero no cinco.

–¿Cree que podamos disponer de ayuda de los norn?

–Aún están en entrenamiento –respondió Hagen. –Pero tengo aquí a mis capitanes y podría reclutar algunos.

–Haré el llamamiento de los soldados, estarán listos para cuando vuelvan de Vanaheim –aceptó Nénime.

–Les agradezco esta reunión –dijo Eyvindur, y sus dos lores les hicieron reverencias.

.

Eyvindur estaba de pie ante la ventana.

La noche había caído pero ellos seguían despiertos. Luego de la reunión vino la cena, luego una bendición para Celebrant efectuada en la plaza de la ciudad y sólo después de cumplir con todo ello lograron retirarse a sus estancias. Eyvindur todavía ultimó algunos detalles con Nienor acerca de su itinerario para el día siguiente. Permanecerían en Celebrant solamente tres días antes de seguir su viaje rumbo al norte. Amarië le había ayudado a su rey a ponerse sus cómodas prendas para dormir. Eyvindur se había quitado una gema que llevaba colgada al cuello y la guardó discretamente.

Hagen se le fue acercando despacio.

–La luna se ve enorme –dijo Eyvindur y la mirada de Hagen fue hacia el cielo. En efecto una luna llena les alumbraba rodeada en un halo plateado. –El plenilunio será mañana. Los elfos oscuros de antaño los honraban cada mes con ofrendas para su diosa Isil. ¿Me pregunto si mis dökkálfar actuales sabrán de esa tradición?

–¿Dökkálfar? ¿Así es cómo se dice "elfo oscuro" en alto élfico?

–Así se hacía llamar Malekith –le explicó Eyvindur. –Pensé en rescatar el término, a mi maestro no le parece bien, piensa que deberíamos hacernos llamar "elfos" a secas, yo pienso que ese día aún es lejano.

–¿Querrás hacer una ofrenda mañana? ¿Enseñarles las bases de su religión? –Le preguntó Hagen abrazándolo por la espalda. –No sabía que dominabas las tradiciones de los dökkalfar, como les apodaremos en privado. –Hagen recordaba con claridad la época en que Eyvindur había cazado esa raza. Cuántas cosas habían cambiado.

–Cuando niño, Lord Aldor me las enseñó –le respondió Eyvindur.

–Anticipándose a que un día los gobernarías, muy sabio de su parte. –Hagen le puso las manos sobre el abdomen sin que Eyvindur respingara por ello. –¿Puedo verte la panza? –Le preguntó Hagen en un murmullo.

–Puedes –respondió Eyvindur, girándose hacia él y además dejó que fuera Hagen quien le desabotonara la ropa de dormir.

Eyvindur había alcanzado los cuatro meses de gestación.

Loki les había dejado un pergamino en el que había trazado una línea de tiempo basada en sus experiencias. Había indicado en qué momento había perdido magia, en qué momento y qué síntomas tuvo, qué tanto se le notaba la gestación y algunos incidentes específicos. Cómo por ejemplo, el momento en que supo que Hërin era varón y también, en qué momento determinó que gestaba gemelos. Igual les puso unas notas comentando que sus gemelos demoraron mucho en crecer por el mornië que restringía su magia, y que luego habían crecido demasiado rápido. Loki no sabía si había sido una especie de compensación o si se debió al seidh desmesurado de Jörmundgander.

Eyvindur había repasado la línea de tiempo antes de salir desde Steindor hacia Celebrant. En su breve repaso, lo que más capturó su atención fue el hecho de que a Loki no se le hubiera notado ningún cambio físico hasta los seis meses; eso y que en ambas ocasiones su fecha de parto fue un año después de haber concebido. A Eyvindur le calmaban esas observaciones. No quería que su pueblo supiese que se había deshonrado antes de casarse, ni mucho menos que pensaran que el tenwë bedûina fue una farsa. Así que, aunque implicaba una serie de mentiras, iba a hacer pasar su embarazo como si durase lo mismo que el de una elfa. Pretendería que se había embarazado el día de su boda. Embrollar las cuentas a partir de ello no debería ser tan complejo y las personas que podrían desmentirlo eran todos sus aliados.

Sin embargo, había una dificultad. Y esa era que su vientre empezaba a crecer.

Hagen se hincó ante él para darle un beso.

–¿Crees que se me note pronto? –No llevaban casados ni siquiera una semana.

–La ropa te ayudará a disimular –le consoló Hagen mientras le daba otro beso.

No era mucho lo que se le notaba, era más una distensión que un abultamiento. Pero en Eyvindur, que era tan delgado y cuyo abdomen estaba hundido debido a la desnutrición que padeció durante la guerra, ese cambio era remarcable.

A Eyvindur le dio desazón, a Hagen le sacó una sonrisa enorme, mientras le ponía ambas manos encima.

–Karnilla prometió volver a la brevedad. Ya quiero que te revise y saber si es un varón o una niña.

–Será niña –auguró Eyvindur y Hagen se levantó para besarle los labios.

–¿No es muy pronto para que lo sepas?

–Lo he intuido –Hagen se puso loco de contento, llenó a Eyvindur de besos y luego lo alzó en vilo haciéndolo girar con él como si bailaran juntos.

.

Los elfos oscuros de Celebrant sí recordaban las viejas tradiciones. Uno de ellos se apersonó en el castillo, luego de los ritos del amanecer.

La corte tomaba el desayuno a la manera de los elfos. Con huevos de gansos hervidos, pan frito, naranjas, un cuenco de ciruelas pasas, miel y leche.

–Henrik Aknaten –anunciaron al elfo oscuro. Lady Nienor asintió permitiéndole aproximarse hasta ellos. El aludido tenía una petición para sus reyes.

Sí, también iba para Hagen, su Heruserë, su emblema de concordia.

–Esta noche es plenilunio… –empezó el elfo y se puso a explicar eso que Eyvindur había dicho antes. Querían que sus reyes estuviesen con ellos. Que Eyvindur les permitiera contemplar el aether, el corazón de las tinieblas; y también que bailara y cantara con ellos, velando la luna de Isil en su paso por el firmamento. –Hasta que la luz de Anar se sume a la de Isil.

–Su majestad no ha descansado bien desde hace varios días y hemos de partir nuevamente mañana, una noche en vela no es factible –intervino Hagen, sabiendo como sabía que ya no tenía por qué callarse sus preocupaciones respecto a Eyvindur y lo mucho que le exigían.

Henrik se mostró decepcionado. Decepcionado en nombre de todos los elfos oscuros de Celebrant.

–Me encuentro con bien. –Le rebatió Eyvindur. –Soy un ser nocturno –o lo había sido cuando aspiraba a ser istyar. –Mi noble esposo se preocupa por mí, pero no es necesario. Estaré con ustedes, ambos lo estaremos. Será un placer honrar a Isil junto con mis elfos oscuros.

Hagen asintió retirando lo dicho.

Cuando salieron de aquel largo desayuno que incluyó varias audiencias más, Hagen y Lord Nénime se dirigieron rumbo a la arena de entrenamiento.

–Alteza –le dijo Nienor emparejándoseles. –Una palabra. –Lord Nénime se adelantó dejándoles relativamente a solas. –¿Pasa algo malo con la salud de nuestro rey?

–Nada que les incumba.

–Majestad, él siempre nos incumbe –le recordó Nienor.

–Bien, pues nada, no le ocurre nada –Eyvindur lo desollaría si revelaba que ya lo había preñado. –¿Me dirás que obré mal? Adelante por favor mi lady, nada me gusta más por las mañanas que ser reprendido por una beldad.

–¿Te burlas de mí? –Inquirió Nienor dejando aparte su formalidad y todos los "alteza" y "majestad".

–No –le dijo Hagen. –Pero sé que me dirás que no debo interferir en las peticiones de los elfos oscuros.

–Eyvindur ama a su pueblo y ellos le aman.

–Y yo también, así pues, todos le amamos.

–Pero debes ser cuidadoso con tus palabras. En mi ciudad he admitido a los elfos oscuros y aunque todo parece marchar como la seda, bastarían unos pocos tropiezos para disparar la discordia. Que Eyvindur les acompañe para honrar a la diosa Isil es algo deseable. Así los elfos oscuros reafirman que son svartá, y mis elfos de luz confirman que obramos conforme a los deseos de nuestro rey.

–¿Si le hubieran pedido acompañarlos a embriagarse juntos? ¿Entonces sí se me permitiría replicar?

–Hagen, conozco tu reputación, sé que sueles ser honesto pero te insto a que escuches más que hablar y observes más que actuar.

Así no solía ser él.

–Te agradezco los consejos mi lady Nienor.

Cuando ella se alejó, Hagen recordó que la habían educado para ser la reina de Eyvindur. Seguro sabría conducirse mejor que él.

.

El aether parecía danzar, su energía fluía como suaves ondas. Eyvindur lo dirigía con unos pocos movimientos de sus manos.

Estaban reunidos en la plaza de la ciudad, la cual estaba abarrotada de cientos de elfos oscuros, aunque también de decenas de elfos de luz. Su pueblo le observaba con adoración pero sin acercarse. La mayoría de ellos jamás había contemplado el corazón de las tinieblas.

–También los dökkálfar comenzarán a tratarlo como a un dios –vaticinó Hagen.

Y tuvo razón, sobre todo cuando su amado esposo se tornó una figura oscura, como si el aether devorara por completo la luz que lo caracterizaba. Sus ojos se volvieron negros, primero las escleróticas, después los iris.

Los elfos oscuros cayeron de rodillas ante él. El aether se fue expandiendo a sus pies, como una sombra, abrazando a todos y cada uno de los presentes, incluso a Hagen. Sintió una gran tranquilidad, inducida por Eyvindur pues su primer reacción ante una energía ajena que lo devorase, sería defenderse.

–Todos ustedes son míos –les dijo Eyvindur pero no habló sino que aquello resonó en los pensamientos de todos.

–Tuyos –replicaron cientos de voces haciendo eco unas en otras.

.

–¿Es seguro que despliegues el aether? ¿No le causará daño a mi princesa? –Le susurró Hagen velozmente mientras Amarië preparaba su bagaje, mientras Nénime y Nienor acomodaban en un baúl más y más informes para ser revisados.

–No le causará ningún daño –dijo Eyvindur igual en voz baja. –La magia que afecta a una y esgrime al otro se rige por distintos principios –parecía muy seguro de lo que hablaba.

¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Eyvindur sabía poco de los foreldrar pero si no había llegado a ser istyar fue sólo porque sus deberes de príncipe le fueron más caros.

No habían pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Habían bebido con los elfos oscuros, cantado en su lengua y comido su comida. Esas langostas con miel eran una delicia, Hagen debía admitirlo.

–Viajemos en carruaje –le dijo a Eyvindur en un tono alto, dejando atrás el secretismo, la idea se le había ocurrido de repente.

–Demoraremos mucho en alcanzar Artamir. Además, tú odias viajar así –le recordó Eyvindur.

–Eso era antes, cuando no tenía permiso para meterte mano –los elfos en la alcoba frenaron lo que hacían para mirarlos. Eyvindur se rió y ellos se relajaron, sólo era una broma. –Si te caes del caballo debido al cansancio...

–¡Aiya! –Le silenció Eyvindur de golpe antes de enmarcar su rostro entre sus manos. –Gi melin, Hagen.

Su esposo le daba un "te quiero" como si eso saldara sus preocupaciones y objeciones.

.

Habían acampado, porque el viaje hasta Artamir no podía hacerse en un solo día. Los macar habían levantado varias tiendas, Amarië se ocupó de preparar la cena. Así pues Hagen no tuvo que mover un solo dedo. Esa región permanecía intacta. Nadie diría que la guerra les había dado duro poco tiempo atrás.

Seguían viajando de noche, dormirían una horas esa mañana. Había un río cerca, su sonido denotaba un cauce tranquilo. Amarië acababa de darle un golpe en la mano a Belegaer, con una cuchara además.

–Mejor trae agua –le pidió el catamita a su enamorado el cual agarró un cubo.

–Ya lo hago yo –se metió Hagen quitándole el cubo a Belegaer dejándole sin otra ocupación que molestar a Amarië. Una labor para un enamorado.

Se quedó un momento junto a la orilla del río (el cubo de agua lleno a rebosar), escuchando los sonidos del bosque. Era invierno, en esas regiones no nevaba, pero los árboles mostraban sus ramas desnudas de follaje, como largos dedos alargándose hacia el cielo. Casi no había sonidos de animales. Hagen pensó en Nornheim, allá haría calor y se podría salir de cacería todavía. Agneir no sabía cazar y Hagen había prometido enseñarle. Había dejado al mocoso en Steindor, le había conseguido un tutor para que aprendiera élfico y también la etiqueta de la corte élfica. Era su mentecato discípulo y por lo tanto debía estar donde él estaba. Pero no quería que fuera por ahí chapuceando en la lengua común, ni metiéndose en líos.

–En primavera saldremos de cacería.

–Sea –dijo la voz de Eyvindur sobresaltándolo. No lo había escuchado acercándose. –No soy muy afecto a los deportes de sangre pero te acompañaré.

–No, no lo harás, las elfas gestando se guardan, sanas y salvas –le dijo Hagen remetiéndole el cabello rubio tras una oreja. –Y querrás cumplir con todas las tradiciones –eso último fue más bien una queja.

–¿Qué debería hacer si estuviera en Nornheim? –Inquirió Eyvindur.

–¿Recuerdas a Karnilla? –Le dijo Hagen, –ella seguía cabalgando, trabajando, yendo de aquí a allá hasta que la incomodidad física pudo con ella.

–Cierto –rememoró Eyvindur. –Me riñó por coquetear contigo, con bastante ahínco debo añadir. Y eso fue unos pocos días antes de que…

–De qué Karim fuese asesinado –le completó la frase Hagen. Eyvindur le acarició el mentón y Hagen cerró los ojos frotando su mejilla contra la mano de Eyvindur. Un gesto reconfortante.

Hagen, siempre anhelando hijos ajenos. Magni, Thrud, Karim, los hijos que Eyvindur tendría con otra persona. Pero ahora tendría uno propio. Su princesa, que Eyvindur cargaba dentro. Agarró a su elfo por la cintura para pegarlo a él y besarlo. Tenía los labios fríos y cuando Hagen lo soltó notó la voluta de vaho que escapó de la boca de Eyvindur.

–Volvamos –le dijo. –Estás helado y debes descansar. –Eyvindur negó, sin abrir los ojos, se señaló los labios. Quería otro beso y Hagen se lo dio. Uno más largo y más profundo.

En eso escucharon un sonido, un crujir de ramas y cascos. Hagen soltó a Eyvindur y lo resguardó tras él, alerta. Un par de jinetes se adelantaron.

–Que las diosas los guarden altezas –les saludaron en élfico con acento del norte.

Eyvindur salió desde atrás de Hagen. Eran enviados de Elemmíre, una escolta que los condujese a Artamir. Esos dos eran una avanzada para cincuenta soldados. Vale, que en los bosques había demonios que acechaban los caminos entre ciudades, pero pareciera que Elemmíre dudaba que Hagen pudiera proteger a Eyvindur.

Todos tomaron la excelente comida de Amarië, quien tenía talento para convertir inclusive las provisiones más frugales en un banquete. No hubo ningún descanso, recogieron pertrechos y se pusieron en marcha de inmediato. Amarië se quedó dormido mientras cabalgaban, iba en la grupa del caballo y Belegaer lo sostuvo sin problemas.

Hagen miró a Eyvindur, preguntándose si querría hacer lo mismo. Su consorte conversaba con el capitán de la guardia que Elemmíre había enviado. Un macar que estuvo en la guerra contra los muspell, que había combatido hombro con hombro con los aesir y los vanir mientras avanzaban rumbo al observatorio para rescatar a Eyvindur… jamás llegaron.

Eyvindur le prestaba toda su atención, con esa forma suya de mirarte y hacerte sentir que eres la persona más importante para él y que nada le complace más que escuchar lo que tengas que decirle. El capitán estaba tan honrado que los detalles de su relato se iban volviendo más y más escabrosos. Cómo si Eyvindur no hubiese pasado por todo ello también.

–Estábamos desesperados alteza. Lord Elemmíre había jurado que salvaríamos el reino y a ti.

Pero no lo hicieron, no pudieron. Hagen tampoco, ya puestos. Fueron Lord Aldor y ese alfeñique, Svadilfari. Ellos fueron los que liberaron a Eyvindur… Cuantas batallas inútiles y muertes sin sentido.

.

Un momento a solas. ¡Por fin!

Llevaban más de una semana durmiendo bien poco, viajando, atendiendo a su pueblo. A Eyvindur le hace feliz esto último. Nació y fue educado para esto, para guiar, ser venerado y resolver problemas. Para gobernar.

Habían entrado en Artamir en medio del revuelo del pueblo. Amarië se había encogido contra Belegaer y tenía razón para ello. Posiblemente era el único elfo oscuro en toda la ciudad. Artamir era la ciudad que vio nacer a Teros y Telenma; ahí se educaron Larus y Lúne. Los hombres pueden morir pero sus ideas perseveran.

Eyvindur le había hecho una señal discreta. Hagen emparejó su caballo con el de Eyvindur. Ya aprendería a no rezagarse, a ir a su par.

Elemmíre se alegró genuinamente de ver a Hagen. Le apretó la mano al saludarse con una sonrisa.

"El reino habrá perdido un bardo pero no un general" le dijo a Hagen rememorando sus momentos difíciles durante el tenwë bedûina. Y luego le había dado a Eyvindur esa mirada nostálgica del enamorado desdeñado. Hagen no sabía si agradecerle la bienvenida o tumbarle los dientes.

Pero Elemmíre era primero general y luego político. Así que a diferencia de Nienor, consideró que lo mejor sería dejar que el rey descansara antes de atender asuntos. No tenían deberes para esa tarde ni esa noche. Hasta el día siguiente, había una reunión agendada y las habituales bendiciones para el pueblo.

Así que por fin tenían un momento sólo para ellos dos. Inclusive a Amarië le fue concedido retirarse temprano.

Se bañaron juntos. Momento que Hagen aprovechó para manosear a Eyvindur todo lo que quiso. Para tocarle piel y pliegues. Recorrerle la línea de las clavículas, sobarle el vientre, los muslos, apretar un poco aquí y otro poco allá. Lo justo para no perder la ternura, no aún al menos.

–Quiero saciarte, en verdad lo deseo… –dijo Eyvindur subido a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Hagen.

–¿Pero…?

–No tengo ningún pero –replicó Eyvindur, –salvo uno que ya conoces: en la bañera no.

Su amado elfo salió, goteando agua sobre las baldosas del cuarto de baño. Envolvió su desnudez lentamente y se dirigió a la cama. Hagen no dudó ni un instante en ir tras él.

Aún tenía el cabello húmedo, pero su piel estaba caliente. Hagen notó que le dolió ser penetrado, pero también sabía lo mucho que le gustaba sentirlo dentro. Eyvindur contenía el aire, apretando los ojos. Tenía las piernas flexionadas y a Hagen entre ellas.

–Respira –le susurró Hagen y Eyvindur le obedeció soltando el aire poco a poco. Se abrazó a él buscando un beso que Hagen le dio. No embistió, se quedó quieto, dejando a Eyvindur relajarse primero.

Estaban húmedos de aceite, de agua, de ellos mismos. A Hagen ya no le extrañaba lo que Eyvindur le dijo en la víspera de su boda, acerca de que nadie esperaba que consumasen el matrimonio de inmediato. Estaban tan ocupados, se veían muy poco a solas. Diez días casados y (sin contar lo que hicieron el día de la boda), sólo habían conseguido intimar una vez antes de esta; y las dos con un poco de prisa. Y eso que para los elfos, el amor es algo que se hace lento, que requiere mucha dedicación.

Hagen le traza el contorno de las caderas con una mano libre, sin soltarle los labios a Eyvindur. Siente que su amado se eriza mientras sus dedos juguetean sobre su piel lentamente. Esos mismos dedos se meten entre ambos y le tocan la polla a Eyvindur. Hagen se la palpa como si lo estuviese explorando, le aprieta la punta y Eyvindur gime contra sus labios.

–¿Qué haces? –Le pregunta abriendo sus enormes ojos para mirarlo. Hagen le estudia esa mirada, no es como la que le da a sus elfos, ese interés nacido del deber; aquí hay sinceridad, hay afecto.

–Siento si goteas.

–¿Lo hago? –Hagen niega. Eyvindur frunce el ceño. –Dime que debo hacer –Hagen se ríe, un poco de burla mezclada con asombro. –¿Te ofenden mis modos de amar, esposo?

Hagen le besa en vez de responderle. Siente que Eyvindur lo rodea con sus delgados brazos. Hagen le busca con los labios el cuello, lo chupa haciéndole marcas. Siente que Eyvindur se contrae y eso lo hace suspirar. Tan dulce y apretado. Su amado se ha percatado de ello. Ondula debajo de él y Hagen aprieta los ojos gozando el calor de Eyvindur, su interior tenso alrededor de su polla. Eyvindur se empuja sobre los codos, se yergue hasta acabar encima de Hagen. Empieza a ondular sobre su abdomen, lento y tortuoso. Hagen se deja consentir, deja que Eyvindur haga lo que quiera con él. Lo escucha bufar y abre los ojos para encontrarse con su venerado esposo masturbándose al tiempo que se empala sobre él. Subiendo y bajando sobre su polla muy despacio. ¿En qué momento corrompió tanto a tan sublime criatura?

–¡Oh! –un gemido ahogado tras otro se escapan de sus labios. Hagen lo agarra de las caderas y embiste dándoselo más hondo. Eyvindur parece que se quiebra. Se arquea pero resiste sin perder el ritmo hasta que estalla. Se desmadeja sin energías sobre el pecho de Hagen, con el miembro de Hagen aún dentro de él. –¿Ahora sí te parece que estoy lo bastante húmedo?

Hagen siente que la sangre le hierve, no se lo piensa dos veces antes de volver a tumbar a Eyvindur sobre las sábanas. Se zafa de él al moverse pero no importa.

Le fascina acostarse con él. Puede hacerle lo que sea y Eyvindur no deja de parecerle puro. Y cuando se aman así, como acaba de pasar, Hagen siente orgullo de estarle enseñando bien.

–Aún no culminas –le dice Eyvindur.

No, pero pronto lo hará. Cubre a Eyvindur con su cuerpo para besarlo. Le gusta hacer eso también. Probarle los labios, degustar sus gemidos. Sentir su respiración acelerada, el sabor de su boca. Sube los tobillos de Eyvindur sobre sus hombros, y lo penetra hasta el fondo de esa manera. Eyvindur jadea, un día hará que Hagen se corra sólo por los ruidos que hace mientras es poseído. Hagen se zafa del todo y se lo hunde hasta el fondo, y lo vuelve a hacer, y lo vuelve a hacer. Es exquisito. Por lo menos para él.

–Me duele… –se queja Eyvindur y él para. Alojándose en su interior de nuevo pero quedándose ahí. Embiste lánguido, no tan fogoso como necesita, palpando con su mano el punto en que están unidos.

–Te quiero –le susurra a Eyvindur, le da un beso. Está echado encima de él, flexionándole el cuerpo. Lo tiene a su merced. Le da embestidas cortas, más cuidadosas. Eyvindur se relaja, disfruta. Así que Hagen se deja llevar, cada vez más rápido y cada vez más desesperado hasta alcanzar ese éxtasis conocido y dulce.

Sabe que necesitará más de ello. Dejará que Eyvindur descanse un poco y después se lo hará por detrás, para maltratarlo menos, para que la noche les dure más.

.

Hagen despertó muy temprano; encontró a Eyvindur vestido, aseado (había gotitas de agua aún aferradas a su cabello), leyendo un manojo de pergaminos. Seguramente estudiaba para la reunión.

Quizás debió dejarlo dormir en vez de ponerse a follar. No tenían tantas oportunidades de estar juntos pero estaban casados, habría una vida entera.

Eyvindur le sonrió radiante y le hizo ese gesto con la mano, apenas perceptible, "ven a mi lado", eso significaba. Hagen salió de la cama, se estiró, se rascó la tripa y se dejó caer, desnudo, junto a Eyvindur.

–¿A qué hora hay que estar listos? –Le preguntó mientras Eyvindur abandonaba sus pergaminos y le pasaba una copa de vino. Hagen lo probó y luego bajó la copa mirando en su interior. No era vino élfico, tampoco norn, era vanir; azucarado, como a Eyvindur le gustaba, a lo mejor su elfo era así, tan dulce, porque estaba relleno de vino vanir. Hagen alzó la mirada y halló a Eyvindur contemplándolo entretenido.

–Los norn desayunan con vino, ahora lo sé; pero en esta ciudad no hay cavas de vino fuerte, así que te serví de mi propia reserva.

–¿Es tu manera de prepararme el desayuno? –Eyvindur se mordió los labios para ahogar su risa. Hagen se acabó el vino de golpe. Su amado parecía tan lleno de vitalidad y de tan buen humor. –Es porque estás casado conmigo –murmuró Hagen y Eyvindur asintió aunque lo que dijo no tenía sentido para la pregunta hecha.

Amarië entró sin anunciarse llevándoles la ropa para la jornada. Se dio la vuelta al hallar a Hagen desnudo. El norn se desternilló de risa.

–Ríñelo Eyvindur, dile que no debe corromper mis humildes ojos –se quejó el catamita dejándoles la ropa antes de huir.

Pero Eyvindur igual se reía y se reía. De haber sabido que era su última risa en Artamir.

.

La reunión fue, en palabras diplomáticas, una mierda.

Hagen había vuelto a rezagarse para entrar en el salón de reuniones, Eyvindur había vuelto a hacerle la pequeña señal de "ven a mi lado", pero antes de que Hagen hiciera eso, Elemmíre se paró junto a Eyvindur; y fue Elemmíre quien le abrió la puerta y lo escoltó hasta su asiento.

Si Elemmíre hubiera sido elegido como consorte real, Eyvindur no tendría que recordarle todo el tiempo que no era más su súbdito, ni su guardián; sino su igual por pleno derecho. Cada cual se acomodó y se pusieron a hablar.

Hagen le narraría la reunión a Karnilla (dentro de tres semanas y dos días, para ser exactos) porque ese fue el momento en que las cosas comenzaron a joderse. Y lo haría así:

"Lady Nienor tiene esta loca idea de comerciar a través del camino entre mundos. Como el aether sigue donde no puede usarse como el Bifrost, y como la flota que tenemos es bélica y como el espacio no es seguro y tantos 'y cómo´... Hanne está de acuerdo pero quiere que Eyvindur en persona le garantice la seguridad del pasaje. Que le jure que ningún demonio de nuestro mundo cruzará hacia el de ellos. Le dije a Eyvindur que ya que estamos en ello, hay que exigir que Hrafn jure que ningún demonio cruzará de Vanaheim a Svartálfheim. No quiero que esa zorra manipuladora que es tu suegra, nos venga luego con que los enjambres de huldras en su reino provienen del nuestro y que deberíamos responsabilizarnos por ello".

Karnilla mirará a Hagen asombrada de su razonamiento.

"El trato consiste en que las frutas del verano vanir, sus conservas, su comida, sus plantas y su vino… ¿sabes hermana? Si a Eyvindur no le gustase tanto el maldito vino vanir no haríamos el esfuerzo de comerciar con ellos".

A Karnilla le hará muchísima gracia ese comentario.

"Ya, el pueblo tiene hambre, el reino fue incendiado, no nos alcanza la comida. Lo sé, lo sé. Como sea, el caso es que las provisiones vanir serán entregadas en Artamir y desde ahí distribuidas a los cuatro señoríos. Ese es el plan de Nienor y eso fue lo que Eyvindur explicó ese día. Todos estuvieron muy de acuerdo. Elemmíre dijo que podría hacerse cargo del asunto. Eyvindur estaba de buen humor. Me apretaba la rodilla bajo la mesa. Y créeme, en él, eso equivale a que me hubiera metido la mano hasta la polla... Luego hablamos de los demonios, de cuando iríamos a cazarlos. De cuando destruiríamos Enya, Morghost, como ahora le dicen. Sigue en pie como si estuviese maldita, y seguramente lo está. Todos quieren olvidarla. Los norn no somos así, nos da igual habitar en hogares con historias sangrientas. Tenemos nuestras maneras pero no podemos enseñárselas a los elfos. Somos demasiado diferentes, la melancolía los consume. Le apreté una mano a Eyvindur sobre la mesa, los ojos de todos se clavaron en mi gesto. Para ellos era el equivalente a haberle besado ahí mismo. Así que le di un beso ahí mismo. Para eso me casé con él, para no tener que esconderme…

Y después Eyvindur le llamó la atención a Elemmíre acerca de la ausencia de elfos oscuros en su ciudad. Recalcó que las provisiones vanir serían para todos y que si no se veía capaz de tratar a los elfos con equidad entonces quizás Artamir, a pesar de estar cerca del paso a Vanaheim, no sería ideal para el comercio. Elemmíre se puso rojo, como un tomate maduro. 'Nosotros los tratamos con equidad, pero no dejaremos de reverenciar a nuestros héroes ni de honrar nuestras raíces sólo para que ellos se sientan cómodos. No pronunciaremos el nombre de Telenma y Teros con vergüenza, ni renegáremos de lo que hicimos'. Te juro hermana que me había olvidado de que Elemmíre le obsequió a Eyvindur cabezas de elfos oscuros, de elfos oscuros que él cazó en persona. Y luego añadió: 'benditas las diosas porque Hagen es el consorte, si hubieran escogido a Svadilfari nos habríamos alzado en protesta'. ¿Puedes creer lo que dijo el muy mierda? Agradezco el apoyo pero no tendría que haber hablado de alzamientos. ¡Y sus lores asintieron! ´Tuve una revuelta ante mis ojos todo este tiempo y no lo supe sino hasta ahora, ¿es señal temprana de deslealtad?' Le preguntó Eyvindur y yo me alisté para partir piernas si él así me lo mandaba. Elemmíre no se puso más rojo porque no se podía. 'Yo te amo' dijo él, yo me levanté listo para apalearlo. Eyvindur hizo lo mismo, lo de levantarse, no lo de prepararse para pegarle a alguien. Me frenó con una mano en el hombro. 'Jamás te sería desleal. Aceptamos a los elfos oscuros y viviremos hombro con hombro con ellos, porque tú así nos lo has ordenado'. Eyvindur me apretó muy fuerte el hombro y entonces entendí que no me estaba conteniendo a mí, sino a sí mismo".

.

Eyvindur estaba paseándose de un lado a otro de su alcoba, como fiera enjaulada. Dando rienda suelta a sus preocupaciones ahora que estaban a solas.

–"Porque tú así nos lo has ordenado" –repitió las palabras de Elemmíre. –Los he obligado, eso es lo que me dice. Tanto esfuerzo, tantos acuerdos, tanta sangre y muertos… No lo entienden, nos extinguiremos o los enanos nos dominaran. Sin los dökkálfar somos débiles, sin los dökkálfar no hay futuro. Y ellos igual nos necesitan a nosotros. No me comprenden. –Se giró hacía Hagen.

–Explícaselo a Elemmíre, hazlo entrar en razón, no es un idiota y además te ama. No te será difícil…

–¿Qué? ¿Me envías a que lo seduzca para que no les haga daño a mis elfos oscuros? Si quieres le persuado con caricias.

–No me hables así –le dijo Hagen con calma. –Si hace falta que le endulces la oreja para que haya paz, sé que lo harás, porque así es como eres.

–¿Así soy?

–Sí. Siempre antepones el bienestar de tus súbditos inclusive a ti mismo. –Hagen le sirvió una copa de vino vanir a Eyvindur y se la pasó. Su elfo le dio un sorbo.

–A veces creo que nunca dejarán de odiarse, que en cuanto les dé la espalda comenzarán a matarse entre ellos nuevamente. Siento que esta paz es efímera y muy frágil. Y temo el momento en que tengamos que hacerle frente a una amenaza.

–Pero eso ya lo hicimos. Lucharon hombro con hombro contra los muspell. Cuando haga falta se plegaran bajo tus deseos; con el tiempo entenderán.

–Elemmíre me ha hecho abrir los ojos.

–Cásalo con una elfa oscura para que aprenda. Cuando ella le dé hijitos de negras escleróticas a ver si sigue despotricando en contra de tu política de unidad. –Eyvindur no se rió. De verdad estaba acongojado, más aún, se puso a meditar la idea.

–Tendría que ser una muy fuerte, ojalá tu Lady Sogdiana fuera elfa oscura.

Llamaron a la puerta. No podía ser Amarië que siempre entraba como por su casa. Una doncella les anunció que la cena estaba servida.

–¿Dónde está lady Amarië? –Preguntó Eyvindur.

–Se encuentra indispuesta –replicó la sierva. –Se reunirá con su alteza mañana.

.

La cena consistió en pescado asado envuelto en panceta, lucio rebozado con especias; verduras vanir salteadas con nueces, uvas, dátiles y queso desmenuzado; calabaza especiada, queso de cabra servido con manzanas asadas en canela y un vino vanir muy suave. Había música y poesía para amenizar pero Eyvindur no estaba prestando atención, Elemmíre y Hagen tampoco, ya puestos.

–No pretendía contrariarte, no te seré desleal, tómame juramento si así lo deseas –le dijo Elemmíre. Eyvindur estaba muy ecuánime, tranquilo y en dominio de sí mismo. Se puso a explicarle a Elemmíre los motivos por los cuáles debían ser una sola raza. El general lo escuchó con atención. –Lo comprendo –dijo al final. A Hagen le sonó a que todo eso ya lo sabía. –Sin embargo, si me permites decirlo, confías demasiado en ellos, te rodean, les das cargos importantes, tienen acceso a ti, a tus aposentos, a tu persona, a tu familia. No quiero ni pensarlos cerca de tu hijo. –Hagen respingó. –Te diré porqué, recuerda que estas personas te odiaban, eran nuestros enemigos, han cometido numerosos crímenes en aras de su supervivencia y también son indignos de ti. Me preocupa que te traicionen.

Eyvindur escuchó todo eso sin decir nada, sus ojos tan gélidos que parecían sin vida. Repasó la mesa de honor con una mirada sin darle una respuesta a Elemmíre el cual se estaba poniendo nervioso.

–¿Dónde está Belegaer? –Inquirió Eyvindur notando su ausencia en la mesa de honor.

–Con Lady Amarië, solicitó quedarse a su lado.

–¿Quedarse a su lado? Quizás debería visitar a Amarië, borrar su malestar con mi magia para que se una a nosotros.

–No ha enfermado. Tan sólo le pedí que se aparte de tu servicio mientras permanezcan en mi ciudad. Deben estar cenando juntos ahora mismo en las habitaciones donde instalé a tu dama.

–¿Cómo te atreves? Amarië atiende sólo a mis órdenes –le reprendió Eyvindur sin alzar la voz.

–Los hice investigar, a Vanima, a Amarië, a Narog, a todos ellos que moran contigo. Perdóname, creo que voy a disgustarte de nuevo. ¿Sabías que Amarië es un catamita? –Elemmíre se sonrojó al revelarlo. –Peor aún, ¿sabías que se prostituía en el puerto de Bain? –Eyvindur enmudeció. No, esa última parte la desconocía. –No tiene ningún derecho a tocarte, a mirarte siquiera.

Eyvindur despegó los labios para replicar algo pero de pronto, se giró a Hagen.

–Sácame… –le pidió pero no pudo acabar de hablar. Hagen lo agarró de un brazo para sostenerlo. Su elfo intentaba no hacer una escena pero fue algo inevitable. Salieron a toda prisa.

–¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal? –Le preguntó Hagen en cuanto alcanzaron el pasillo, con la mitad de los lores siguiéndoles los pasos. Eyvindur se dobló sobre sí mismo y vomitó sobre la pulcra alfombra.

.

Y ahora estaba vomitando de nuevo. Hagen lo oía aunque se había encerrado en su cuarto de baño. Ahora era él quien rondaba por la alcoba como fiera enjaulada.

Al final mandó al infierno el decoro y entró. No pudo hacer mucho, salvo sostener a Eyvindur mientras se doblaba sobre una palangana metálica, presa de violentas arcadas.

A su amado se le pasó el malestar una vez entrada la noche. Hagen le ayudó a recostarse a descansar. Se negó a recibir a nadie y no quiso comer nada, aunque aceptó varios sorbos de su vino vanir frío.

A la mañana siguiente había un ejército de sanadores ante sus puertas. Eyvindur era una deidad, así es como lo percibían, su malestar lo hacía ver tan humano, que levantó alarma entre todos los nobles de la ciudad.

–No quiero que nadie me revise –le dijo a Hagen mientras desayunaban juntos, encerrados como si estuvieran sitiados. –Se darán cuenta de nuestra princesa.

–No podrás ocultarlo por siempre.

–Lo sé. Pero nuestros sanadores tienen la capacidad de saber de qué tamaño es el infante de una embarazada. Sabrían que concebí mucho antes de casarme. –Hagen no lo juzgó por fingir, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

–¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? –Eyvindur sabía manejar a sus súbditos.

.

Elemmíre y sus lores aguardaban mientras el sanador de más abolengo se hallaba a puertas cerradas con su rey. Hagen miraba en dirección a las puertas dobles, tan expectante como los demás, aunque por motivos distintos. El sanador salió de ahí haciendo ademanes tranquilizantes.

–El rey no está enfermo, su magia curativa lo sanaría si fuese así. Su malestar de ayer podría catalogarse inclusive como normal… –Hizo una pausa casi teatral. –Su alteza espera un hijo. –Hubo revuelo y murmuraciones. Hagen apretó los ojos. Eyvindur estaba por ponerse a merced de un montón de tradiciones que lo aislarían y además tendrían que compartir la existencia de su hija con todos sus súbditos.

Las miradas se volcaron hacia él. Elemmíre parecía el más sorprendido y a Hagen le dio risa su expresión.

–Enhorabuena –dijo Elemmíre saliendo del azoro.

–¡Salve el príncipe heredero! –Exclamó alguien y todos lo secundaron.

Hagen pensó que todo saldría bien.

–Salve.

.

–"Poder" no es una palabra que debas usar con un rey –dijo Eyvindur. Hagen observaba algo apartado. –Conservaré a Lady Amarië a mi lado; y tú dejarás de causarme desazón. Es por tu causa que me sentí indispuesto, tus duras palabras para conmigo, como si dudases de lo que hago. ¿No soy sabio? ¿No soy tu amado rey? –Hagen casi sintió pena por Elemmíre. –Te prohíbo que difames a mis allegados.

–Puedo callarlo pero eso no cambiará su naturaleza. No borrará el pasado.

–Yo puedo hacerlo, puedo borrarlo. Tú obviarás sus antiguas profesiones y ellos se olvidarán de que tú los cazabas.

–Te hacían sufrir, yo sólo quería…

–Sé bien lo que querías, pues es lo que quieren ellos ahora. –Elemmíre enmudeció dolido. Hincó una rodilla ante Eyvindur el cual le hizo un ademán de que podía marcharse.

–Felicidades por el príncipe –murmuró Elemmíre y se alejó.

Interceptó a Hagen mientras preparaban todo para partir. No cabalgarían más. Una elfa gestante tenía prohibido tal cosa. Navegarían por el río Elivagar hasta Dor–En–Ernil.

–Cuida de él y de su hijo –le pidió Elemmíre.

–Siempre lo hago.

–Hagen, mis sanadores hicieron cuentas acerca de la edad del príncipe heredero, no quiero sonar ofensivo pero… es muy pronto para que tenga malestares, si pudieras disipar nuestras dudas… –Eyvindur no se dejó revisar y no podían obligarlo. Su nölme estaba en Steindor y se confiaría sólo a ella, eso fue lo que les dijo.

–Confieso que no nos unimos el día de nuestra boda, sino un poco antes, el día de nuestro compromiso, no pudimos esperar más. –Elemmíre asintió, parecía apreciar la confianza que Hagen le daba al responderle.

–Nos veremos en Vanaheim. –Elemmíre y Finduilas se habían adoptado mutuamente como hermanos. El señor de Artamir estaría en la boda; Hagen se había olvidado de ello.

.

Al parecer ya todo el reino estaba enterado de la existencia de su princesa. Al desembarcar en Dor–En–Ernil los alabaron como solía pasar, pero también se pusieron a bendecir al príncipe heredero.

La ciudad tenía una gran plaza con fuentes y jardines porque Svadilfari tenía predilección por ese tipo de arquitectura, así que no podías esperar otra cosa de su ciudad. Ahí en la gran plaza era donde el pueblo estaba aguardando la llegada de su rey, pero en cuanto Eyvindur se dispuso a bendecirlos, sintió que había vuelto a Artamir pero al revés. Ahí no había ni un solo elfo de luz. Dejó que Svadilfari fuera el que hablara mientras él pensaba que algo así era lo que podría esperar de Barad Eithel, el reino de Nulka, pero no del de Svadilfari.

Tulk, el viejo ingeniero, estaba en el estrado junto con él, el anciano había ganado arrugas nuevas y parecía sumamente preocupado. ¿Sería por las provisiones? ¿Por las cosechas? ¿O por la forma en cómo varios elfos lo miraban?

Se dio cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención a ninguna de las palabras de Svadilfari cuando subieron al estrado cinco dökkálfar. Los cinco hincaron rodilla ante él, y agacharon la cabeza en gesto servil o tal vez para que él no les viera las expresiones. Eyvindur se sintió paranoico cuando supo quiénes eran. Habían sido capitanes de Ragnor. Uno de ellos provenía del drakar que había logrado evadirse cuando su líder pereció. Los demás habían tripulado las naves de las mujeres, hijos, ancianos y hombres que no eran mercenarios. Eyvindur miró la plaza llena de gente. Dor–En–Ernil se mostraba sumamente poblada.

–Te reconocemos como nuestro rey, como la mitad del corazón de las tinieblas. Te juramos lealtad… –estaban recitando al unísono.

Svadilfari los había perdonado por sus crímenes y acogido sin más. Desvió la mirada apenas hacia su amigo, sus facciones parecían cinceladas en mármol. Igual que la estatua de Bjaldifr que se levantaba justo a la mitad de la plaza. Tan alta, que su sombra casi alcanzaba a Eyvindur.

Cuando los dökkálfar terminaron de recitar sus juramentos, Eyvindur les hizo un signo con la mano de que se pusieran en pie. Ellos así lo hicieron, y volvieron a bajar del estrado. Entonces Svadilfari le tomó de una mano para ponerla en alto, para enseñarles el corazón de las tinieblas. Su parte del aether respondió a la llamada de Svadilfari, se manifestó oscureciéndoles la piel, extinguiendo la luz.

El aether impresionaba a los elfos oscuros mucho más de lo que impactaba a sus contrapartes de luz. Los asistentes a aquella demostración de realeza y sumisión se arrodillaron todos a la vez. Eyvindur los bendijo pero no los proclamó suyos como hizo con los dokkälfar de Celebrant. No pudo hacerlo.

–Debemos hablar –le dijo a Svadilfari mientras descendían del estrado, pero en vez de dirigirse a la mansión donde se hospedaban, Svadilfari lo detuvo.

–Siempre caminas entre tus súbditos… –le señaló.

Eyvindur no debía tener miedo. El aether lo protegería si alguien lo atacaba, más aún, Hagen estaba a su lado. Odió plantearse la idea de tener algo porque temer. Tomó del brazo a Hagen para avanzar con él, con expresión tranquila pero con sus dedos enterrándose en la piel de su esposo.

Después de eso el rey tuvo que serenarse para poder reunirse con sus lores. De alguna forma se sintió atrapado en sus viejas pesadillas. Bebió un poco de cerveza oscura que tanto gustaba a los dökkálfar. Le supo amarga. Hagen lo miraba preocupado, pero ni siquiera intentó decirle que no se reuniera con Aldor, Vanima, Tulk y Svadilfari.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí los mercenarios de Ragnor? –Preguntó Eyvindur al empezar la reunión.

Los dökkálfar lo miraron serios, no estaban sorprendidos, parecían ya listos para cualquiera de sus preguntas.

–Llegaron hace una semana –dijo Tulk. Eyvindur hizo cuentas, habían arribado tras su boda. –Depusieron sus armas, permitieron que registráramos sus drakares e hicieron hincapié en que acudían debido a la llamada de la Aranmaitë; quien hizo en tu nombre la promesa de que se les perdonarían sus crímenes y se les permitiría vivir en paz en Svartálfheim. –Eyvindur sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¿cuándo había prometido eso?

–Me lo dijiste ¿recuerdas? –Le preguntó Svadilfari, casi como si hubiera podido leer las dudas en su cabeza. –Perdonaríamos a los familiares de los mercenarios, que no son culpables de las acciones de éstos y los acogeríamos. Le pedí a Vanima que lanzara el mensaje al espacio y han respondido. –Sí, eso Eyvindur podía recordarlo, pero no pensó que ya lo hubieran hecho. –En cuanto a los mercenarios, se entregaron voluntariamente y consideré que tras las vastas muertes de sus compañeros; no era necesario condenarlos también. Si bien, hemos decidido, que no deben salir de Dor–En–Ernil durante varios años hasta asegurarnos de que acatan las leyes.

Lord Aldor intervino.

–Debemos permitirles demostrar que pueden cambiar sus vidas, tal como sucedió con Nulka –señaló.

–O sea que han renunciado a sus venganzas.

–Aún es pronto para eso –opinó Vanima. –Perdonar lleva su tiempo.

Eyvindur los miró con ganas de preguntar: ¿Y ustedes? ¿Ustedes ya perdonaron?

Ahora Eyvindur se daba cuenta de que él siempre estaba preocupándose por los enanos. Meditaba cada acción de Haryon, temía que en las minas de éstos estuvieran fundiéndose nuevas armas o que hubiera demonios con los que estuvieran pactando. Y ahora veía que la verdadera discordia estaba justo dentro de su reino. Pensaba que los más fieles a sus ideales eran Elemmíre y Svadilfari, y ahora descubría con terror, que no era así.

–No planeo derogar lo que ya han hecho, aunque debieron de haberme informado antes.

–No pienses que lo hicimos a tus espaldas majestad, sólo que no sabíamos que responderían a nuestra llamada tan rápido –dijo Vanima.

Svadilfari carraspeó y tomó la palabra.

–Sabemos sobre el tratado de comercio que Nienor propuso, y que será Elemmíre quien verá la distribución de las provisiones que provengan de Vanaheim. Espero que haya asegurado que nos tratara con igualdad y no que, lo que hizo con Amarië, sea un ejemplo de lo que debemos esperar de él.

Eyvindur apretó los puños. Svadilfari jamás le había hablado así.

–Elemmíre lo hará –le aseguró con energía, pero no se vio inclinado a justificar el comportamiento de Elemmíre por lo que había hecho porque eso tendría que llevarlo a decirles que los había investigado a ellos: Que Vanima había sido una comerciante de baratijas en las ferias de los reinos, que Narog había sido ladrón de drakares y que Amarië se había prostituido. Que lo hizo porque temía que ellos lo traicionaran. –Y espero que estas hostilidades cesen entre ustedes dos, porque francamente te estás comportando como si tú fueras el único defensor que tus elfos tienen.

Svadilfari volvió a adquirir un semblante determinado.

–Una vez me dijiste que lo que hace a un príncipe es el reconocimiento de su pueblo, pues bien, era verdad. Mis elfos me escogieron para que los defendiera… –Svadilfari calló.

–¿De quién? –Le preguntó Eyvindur enojado. –Dilo, ¿de quién los tienes que defender? ¿De Elemmíre? –Inquirió. Eyvindur sintió la mano de Hagen sobre la suya, se la apretaba suavemente como llamándolo a que se calmara. Pero no podía. –¿O de mí?

Svadilfari no respondió, pero Eyvindur no esperó a que lo hiciera.

Se puso en pie tan rápido que nadie se lo esperaba, ni tampoco les dio tiempo a detenerlo. Se alejó con pasos rápidos por los pasillos hasta las alcobas privadas que le habían designado. Había logrado hacer lo que en Artamir no pudo, llegar hasta su baño privado para vomitar de ira. Eyvindur se arqueó, sus ojos se humedecieron debido al esfuerzo.

Hagen llegó a su lado de inmediato, seguro que había salido detrás de él. Le apartó el cabello con suavidad y lo sostuvo mientras él devolvía todo lo que había comido. Odiaba regurgitar. Odiaba el sabor amargo que quedaba en su boca. Odiaba que aquello lo doblegara.

Tardó varios minutos en lograr serenarse y aun así no se atrevió a moverse por temor a volver a empezar.

–Están llamando a la puerta –le dijo Hagen. Seguro que era su maestro.

–Diles que no quiero ver a nadie –le pidió Eyvindur. No quería a ningún sanador cerca, no quería darle explicaciones a su maestro. –Diles que estoy iracundo, fuera de mí mismo, que no quiero ver a nadie. Diles que tú hablaras conmigo, que me tranquilizarás y podremos hablar con calma en la cena –le pidió.

Hagen aceptó hacerlo. Lo soltó con suavidad y Eyvindur lo escuchó hablar en la puerta con su maestro, diciéndole todo lo que le había pedido.

.

Eyvindur terminó recostado en su lecho. Estaba por anochecer, pero no había querido comer nada aun, aunque había bebido un poco de vino para quitarse el mal sabor de la boca. Tampoco había querido hablar ni verse con nadie. Hagen estaba recostado a su lado, le sobaba el abdomen con suavidad. Ahora que el reino sabía de la existencia de su princesa, parecía que ésta había decidido que ya podía asomarse al mundo y se le había abultado el abdomen un poco más. O esa impresión tenía Eyvindur.

Pero no podía dirigirle muchos pensamientos a su pequeña.

Estaba pensando en los problemas entre razas que existían. Tal vez cuando pensó que los elfos podrían dejar sus conflictos a un lado para coexistir, estaba siendo un iluso. Tal vez Haryon no tendría que declararle la guerra sino sólo esperar a que ellos solos se masacraran. No sentía que pudiera confiar en los dökkálfar que Svadilfari había perdonado tan fácilmente, temía que iniciaran alguna rebelión o que fueran espías para otros mercenarios; pero al pensar así, también creía que eran sus prejuicios los que hablaban. Tal vez él debería ser el primero en dar ejemplo.

–Pronto nos hablarán para la cena, y no puedes saltártela, debes comer algo –le dijo Hagen. Eyvindur asintió pero no por ello se apresuró. –Svadilfari jamás te traicionaría, te adora –le dijo su esposo, como si deseara darle voz a sus pensamientos. –Y si no confías en esos mercenarios que ha perdonado, lo que necesitas es un buen espía. Seguramente podremos encontrar un dökkálfar que te venere, tal como hace Amarië, y te cuente si algo se desmadra aquí.

Eyvindur buscó la mano de Hagen y se la apretó. Agradecía sus palabras, que aplacara sus temores y sus enojos.

–Pensé que las razones por las cuáles debemos permanecer unidos, ya las conocían de sobra, pero cada uno –Svadilfari y Elemmíre –está preocupado por su propia raza, en vez de concentrarse en que todos somos elfos. Siento que he fallado de nuevo…

–No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Acostumbrarse a alguien requiere su tiempo. –Hagen le depositó un beso en el cuello. –Eyvindur cerró los ojos ante ese contacto, la boca cálida de su amado sobre su piel lo hizo estremecerse. –Lo noté mientras estabas mal pero no era el momento para preguntártelo, ¿qué es esto? –Inquirió Hagen. Estaba hablando del relicario de Halgena. Bueno, no del relicario. Había dado con la cadena que lo sostenía. Eyvindur solía quitárselo para descansar pero se había olvidado de ello ese día. Lo apretó bajo sus ropas para que Hagen no lo viera. –No sueles usar joyas y yo no te obsequié un collar.

Lady Amarië abrió la puerta con suavidad para anunciarles que la cena sería servida dentro de media hora. Les llevaba sus ropas, aunque ante el silencio de Eyvindur, no insistió en ayudarlo a vestirse.

–Espero que sirvan algo decente –le dijo Hagen poniéndose en pie, olvidándose de inmediato del relicario. Eyvindur hizo lo mismo, sabiendo como sabía, que no podía quedarse escondido en su alcoba.

.

La cena consistió en: sopa espesa de cebada y venado, empanadas de pichón y criadillas, rollitos crujientes de pescado a la sal, manzanas asadas en canela, quesos y cerveza. Los dökkálfar no estaban acostumbrados a los protocolos rígidos de los elfos de luz, así que en la cena se presentaron pocos capitanes importantes de la ciudad, ninguno de ellos era de los recién llegados. Eyvindur se había vestido en colores vinos y dorados, y recogió su cabello en una trenza (eso para evitar accidentes si debía usar la palangana de nuevo); Hagen iba en tonos negros. Se sentaron juntos, y al lado de Eyvindur se acomodó Lord Aldor.

Vanima hizo un brindis a su salud, y al del heredero al trono y todos prestaron atención a su comida.

–Has sido muy duro con Svadilfari –le dijo su maestro. –Cuando arribó a Dor–En–Ernil ni él sospechaba que se encontraría aquí con esa flota. Él ha perdonado muchas situaciones escabrosas de los elfos de luz, no sólo tuyas o de tus lores, sino de capitanes y soldados. Tú debes hacer lo mismo en aras de la igualdad. A él le presionan para que demuestre que no sólo es tu súbdito, sino que en verdad tiene el poder de protegerlos. –Lord Aldor despachó veloz un tarro de cerveza. –Lo más importante es que permanezcamos unidos. Elemmíre cometió una tontería al arrestar a Amarië y Svadilfari ha reaccionado en consecuencia… pero tú debes mediar entre ellos, apaciguar sus temores y enseñarles el camino correcto. Con las preguntas que has hecho, parece que has querido dar a entender que te traiciona, y eso no es así. Este arrebato que has tenido es impropio de ti.

Eyvindur jugó con la comida en su plato, incapaz de llevarse un solo trozo a la boca, por temor a terminar vomitando todo. Hagen le hincaba el diente con hambre a sus platillos pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

–No me satisfacen ni la manera en cómo expuso la situación, ni el recibimiento de estos ex mercenarios. –Eyvindur pensó que era una cuestión de practicidad, si éstos dökkálfar pensaban que sólo debían obedecer a Svadilfari y no a él, si por algún motivo ponían entredicho su legitimidad o su posición de rey… Eyvindur se preguntaba qué es lo que haría Svadilfari al respecto. –No voy viendo traiciones por doquier, pero después de lo sucedido en Artamir me doy cuenta de que debo tener cuidado con mis propios lores. Y eso no me gusta.

El rey dejó el tenedor, y en cambió tomó el vaso con cerveza. Le dio varios tragos.

–Aún es pronto, la grandeza de un reino tiene su parte de hiel. –Eso mismo le había dicho su tío alguna vez. Qué curioso le fue recordarle gracias a las palabras de su maestro. –Cambiando de tema, creo que no deberías continuar viajando hacia el sur, deberías volver a tu capital.

–¿Por qué? ¿Acaso encontraré algo desagradable en Barad Eithel?

–Sólo la misma tensión de siempre con los enanos, peticiones de alimentos y de suministros para la construcción, así como armas. Nada que no conozcas. Yo puedo ir en tu lugar si así deseas, para que tú puedas volver para descansar. Además, si vuelves antes le ahorrarás grandes preocupaciones a tu madre.

–Puedo lidiar con los asuntos de los enanos, no es nada nuevo.

–Lo que te digo es más que una sugerencia –le explicó Lord Aldor.

Eyvindur compuso un rostro impertérrito. ¿Es que acaso se lo estaba ordenando? No pudo dejar de notar que su maestro no esperaba que hiciera réplica alguna. Desvió la mirada de él para observar el baile de los dökkálfar. Su música vibrante, viva, que llamaba a olvidarse de las penas y bailar. Pero Eyvindur no podía evitar pensar en otras cosas. Bajó el cubierto, apenas y había probado la comida, estaba inapetente, con la náusea anidando en su cuerpo.

Se levantó para retirarse dispensando a sus súbditos de tener que hacer lo mismo.

–Eyvindur –Hagen se apresuró a seguirlo, no había terminado su cena.

–Quédate –le pidió Eyvindur. –Al menos un momento, no queremos ofender a nuestros anfitriones – y su esposo le obedeció.

.

Eyvindur sostuvo el relicario con cuidado entre sus manos, mirando el retrato que contenía. Distraía sus pensamientos alejándolos de las riñas entre sus elfos y de las limitaciones que su embarazo comenzaba a darle. No había vomitado, aunque quizás era que no tenía nada en el estómago que devolver.

"Contiene un retrato de Kalf" eso había dicho Agneir. Pero estaba muy equivocado. Lo que la gema guardaba era a Hagen, una imagen suya de cuando era un niño trazada con carboncillos. Eyvindur se imaginaba que Halgena lo había dibujado, aunque no podría explicar porque lo pensaba así. Hagen no podría tener más de cinco años en el retrato.

–Debo confiar en ti –se dijo Eyvindur. Sus temores respecto a Finduilas eran insanos. Eran agua corrida. Hagen lo amaba a él, se esforzaba y le cuidaba como jamás haría por nadie más. –Y yo quiero que confíes en mí.

La puerta se abrió. Hagen no había demorado demasiado en alcanzarlo.

–Vanima y Lord Aldor me han pedido que te ruegue volver a Steindor –le dijo Hagen entrando en la alcoba. –Para ser francos me sugirieron obligarte. Al parecer Elemmíre se lleva mal con los elfos oscuros excepto para ser un cotilla y delatarte. No sólo les hizo saber que te encuentras en estado sino que además les informó de que te sentiste indispuesto. –Hagen se puso a descalzarse. –Si te hubieran visto vomitar luego de reñir a Svadilfari seguramente te estarían embalando cual fardo para mandarte de vuelta a casa.

Su esposo se aproximó a él para darle un beso pero se detuvo, sus ojos fijos en la gema que Eyvindur lucía.

–No quiero ocultarte nada –le dijo Eyvindur soltando el relicario a cuyo peso en torno a su cuello ya se había acostumbrado. –Fue un regalo de bodas de Artabazo. Sé que quizás vas a disgustarte pero… Agneir me contó toda la historia, acerca de Gerolf y tu madre.

Hagen parecía aterrado más que enojado.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pudiste negarte a escucharlo.

–Quería conocerte mejor; además de que admito que mi curiosidad pudo más que mi prudencia, te negabas tanto a hablar sobre ella...

–¿Cómo pudiste? Siempre hurgando en mi persona, tratando de poseerme aún más. ¡Ya soy tuyo! ¡Pero eso no te da derecho!… –Hagen se sosegó para no gritarle. Quizás no quería alterarlo e inducirlo a vomitar. –Quítatelo, no soporto vertelo puesto, por piedad tan sólo quítatelo.

–No contiene un retrato de Kalf –intentó explicarle Eyvindur pensando que eso lo calmaría un poco. –Se trata de ti, lo que tu madre atesoraba era un dibujo tuyo, ¿lo ves? –Le mostró la imagen. Hagen apretó el relicario y tiró de él arrancándoselo, tajante, brusco. Eyvindur se llevó la mano al cuello donde la cadena acababa de morderle. –¡Hagen! –Su esposo apretó la gema en un puño y le prendió fuego. –¡No! ¡No destruyas...

Eyvindur intentó quitárselo.

Pensó… pensó que Hagen extinguiría la llama para no herirlo. Pero no fue así que ocurrió. Eyvindur pegó un alarido, el aether empujó a Hagen lejos de él. Eyvindur se llevó el relicario entre los dedos. El pequeño retrato había ardido y la gema se ennegreció y se torció.

Hagen se incorporó para acudir a su lado. Eyvindur se sobaba la mano quemada, había soltado la gema. La manga igualmente se le había chamuscado junto con el amuleto trenzado que le habían hecho los norn el día de su boda.

Hagen se quedó como un pasmarote en un inicio y luego se le acercó despacio, como si no quisiera ahuyentar a Eyvindur con sus movimientos. Le agarró la mano lacerada y le ayudó a abrirla.

–Sé que suena a excusa, pero no lo hice adrede, lo lamento mucho, jamás te haría daño. –Eyvindur lo miró con los ojos llorosos. El fulgor blanco de su seidh lo rodeó y la herida se cerró dejándolo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Hagen lo rodeó con los brazos y le apoyó el rostro en la curva del cuello. –Mi dulzura –dijo por fin, –mi sueño, Eyvindur. –Hubo una nueva pausa entre ellos. –No lo hice a propósito –dijo en un tono que rogaba por ser creído.

–Lo sé –repuso Eyvindur.

–No soporto ver ese objeto, lo odio. Ella siempre dijo que era un retrato de Kalf, ahora me dices que sólo lo hacía para joderme. Le daba besos a ese puto relicario delante de mi padre y de mí. Hija dísir, arpía inmunda… –Eyvindur le estrechó más fuerte.

"¿Qué es lo que he hecho?" Pensó. Quizás había desatado una tormenta que no podría contener.

–No debiste remover esas viejas historias. ¿Qué fue lo que Agneir te dijo exactamente? ¿Qué mi mano fue la que le sirvió el veneno que mató a mi madre? ¿Te habló de los inútiles intentos de mi abuela por preservar vivo a mi hermano? ¿O te contó que fue mi padre quién ordenó su muerte? –Hagen no le alzó la voz, pero estaba apretándolo tan fuerte que Eyvindur sentía que lo sofocaba. No podía verle la cara a Hagen. –Dime, ¿qué tanto te dijo?

–Me contó todo eso que acabas de enumerar. –Eyvindur sintió el asentimiento de Hagen. Su esposo dejó de abrazarlo. Le tomó de la barbilla con suavidad.

–Esa historia se supo por todo el reino. La gente brindaba por mí, por librarlos de esa reina que odiaban tanto. Se olvidaron de mi hermano bien pronto. Gerenot hizo como que nada pasó ahí. –Hagen le acunó el rostro entre las manos, un gesto suave aunque sus palabras eran frías. –Luego de eso pasé un año entero alejado del castillo, con mi abuela. Nos fuimos a Rovaniemi, me quedé sin voz, ¿cómo se le llama a eso? Mutismo… algo… Contemplé suicidarme, abrazar una serpiente venenosa, tragarme frutos del árbol de fuego, tirarme del balcón... pero al final no lo hice. Me dije a mi mismo que ella ya había muerto, que nadie la echaba de menos, que era ella la causa de su propia desgracia. Una mierda de madre, un alma hambrienta. Así que, ¿me iba a morir por ella? No lo creo. Kaarina me enseñó eso que una vez te dije; olvidar el pasado y no perseguir el futuro, el presente es tu refugio. Quizás lo llevé un poco lejos. Soy el mejor de los norn, yo jamás lamento el pasado. No voy a permitir que tú te involucres, ni que mis fantasmas nos transjodan la vida. ¿Me haz entendido? No más atesorar mierdas que esa zorra dejó. Tendré unas palabritas con Agneir –le advirtió Hagen y Eyvindur tuvo la certeza de que iba a pegarle al chico.

–Te lo prohibo –se le salió decir. Hagen lo soltó. –No le hagas daño a Agneir. Un buen maestro puede dar lecciones sin recurrir a la violencia. Tu padre era pacífico y logró más con sus clanes que muchos reyes.

Hagen pareció que se ofendía pero no le replicó nada. Por lo menos nada acerca de Agneir.

–Mi padre… mi padre… Desconozco dos cosas: si mi padre en verdad ordenó la muerte de mi madre; y si debería estarle llamando padre. –Hagen alcanzó el relicario y se puso a machacarlo entre su mano. Eyvindur ya no intentó detenerlo. Lo que le era valioso de aquel objeto no era la gema por sí misma, sino el retrato que contenía. Era por eso que lo había conservado con él. Pero el dibujo de su amado infante había sido destruido, lo que quedaba del relicario ya no le importaba. –Siempre me ha carcomido la duda –le confesó Hagen. –Pero es mejor dejar estar el tema, ya no me importa.

Pero sí le importaba.

Y Eyvindur conocía la respuesta a esa inquietud. Lo sabía, porque la comprendía. Él, tan cautivo en las normas de su mundo; alguien capaz de renunciar a cualquier anhelo personal en aras de satisfacer a su pueblo, había sido capaz de juntar la determinación para ser infiel. Lo que se hace en nombre del amor. Halgena era infinitamente más osada, mucho más valiente y cínica.

–Halgena… –Dijo el nombre y Hagen lo miró con censura. –He estado en sus pensamientos, he tenido sueños que me hicieron comprender lo que debió sentir respecto a Kalf. –Eyvindur se acercó a Hagen para acariciarle la barba. –Hagen, es imposible que seas hijo de Gerenot. Ella lo detestaba, jamás le daría algo tan valioso como lo eres tú.

Hagen se dejó abrazar por Eyvindur, pero se quedó muy quieto. Encogido de dolor.

.

Eyvindur accedió a regresar a Steindor. Lord Aldor y Vanima acudirían a Barad Eithel, en su nombre, pero no lo harían solos. Ahora tenía un consorte que podía representarlo. Hagen se había ofrecido a sí mismo para la tarea causando beneplácito entre sus súbditos. Así que sería Svadilfari quien escoltaría a Eyvindur de vuelta viajando en drakar rumbo a la capital.

Hagen se comportaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido. En los días sucesivos a su riña; no mencionó más a su madre, ni a su hermano, ni al relicario. Se despidió de Eyvindur esa mañana, dándole un beso suave en los labios.

–Mantendré alejado a Aldor de ti y de nuestra princesa –le cuchicheó Hagen en tono de estar bromeando. –Así podrás embrollar a su nölme a nuestra conveniencia.

–Te quiero –le dijo Eyvindur. –Gi melin, Hagen.

.

Su madre le aguardaba en la entrada de la ciudad. Hubo bendiciones para el príncipe heredero y para Eyvindur. Hubo flores y canciones, y bienaventuranzas.

Eyriander no parecía sorprendida por el hecho de que ya estuviese gestando un hijo. La noticia se la había dado un mensajero enviado por Elemmíre desde Artamir primero; y la había confirmado otro enviado por Lord Aldor desde Dor–En–Ernil.

Eyriander había hecho preparar una cena suntuosa con los miembros de la corte que estaban en el castillo. Durante la misma, Svad no paraba de felicitar a Eyvindur a cada tanto. Sus desavenencias se difuminaron estando lejos de Dor–En–Ernil. Si todo el reino fuese como la capital a Eyvindur no le preocuparía nada. Ahí sus elfos se mezclaban entre ellos sin importarles el color de sus ojos, ahí se sentía a salvo de los rencores de los enanos.

–En este castillo conocí a Hagen –le confió a Svad. –Es curioso que sea aquí donde nos hemos desposado y donde crecerá nuestro hijo.

–Es un buen sitio para ello entonces –le dijo Svadilfari.

–Debemos remodelar las habitaciones principales –apuntó Eyriander que no había perdido detalle de la conversación. –Encargar el ajuar para nuestro futuro príncipe o princesa. Hijo mío, debo decirte que Lömin –la nölme a embrollar –comenzó los preparativos de tus estancias de maternidad en el templo de Berthandi, lo hizo así en cuanto recibimos la noticia de tu estado. –Toda elfa noble y preñada tenía ambas cosas: una habitación destinada a revisiones, al parto, a ritos de purificación y demases en el templo; y una nölme. –Mañana mismo podrá examinarte aquí en palacio. Elemmíre mandó un mensajero…

–...para informar de que me sentí indispuesto en Artamir –le completó la idea Eyvindur. –Me provocó un gran disgusto e intenta evadir su culpa responsabilizando a mi estado. –Svadilfari sonrió y negó. –Me siento más confiado en las expertas manos de Karnilla. Prometió acompañarnos de regreso luego de nuestra visita a Vanaheim.

La reina madre se mostró firme, como pocas veces lo era.

–Hijo, sabes bien que cuando gestamos un hijo no abandonamos el reino.

–Nuestras elfas –y él– no se recluyen hasta los cinco meses. Iré a la boda de Finduilas.

Excepto que no iría, pero eso él aún no lo sabía.

.

A las gestantes de su reino se les consentía y se les halagaba, un hijo era una bendición, pero también se les protegía al grado de enclaustrarlas.

–Alteza –Lömin lo saludó con una reverencia. La nölme se había esmerado en cuidarle aunque sus esfuerzos siempre chocaban contra la renuencia de Eyvindur. –Si se recuesta, podré revisar su pulso y el del pequeño príncipe. Igualmente me gustaría verificar su peso, me dijeron que en Artamir… –Eyvindur le hizo una señal de detenerse.

Su madre le había seguido hasta sus alcobas privadas. Seguramente estaba ansiosa por escuchar los latidos del feto. Eyvindur detestaba decepcionarla pero no iba a permitir que descubrieran que su princesa, supuestamente, concebida hacía menos de un mes, en realidad llevaba en su cuerpo casi cinco meses. El hijo de un foreldrar se desarrolla más lento, pero Eyvindur no sabía hasta donde le daría la pericia a Lömin para descubrirle.

Se negó.

Lömin insistió.

Eyriander se esmeró en persuadirlo apelando inclusive a la memoria de Larus (a saber cómo llegó al tema).

–Quizás te gustaría hacer esto en presencia de Hagen, pero piensa que le recibirás con nuevas dichosas a su regreso. Le podrás asegurar que su hijo y tú, se encuentran bien. –Su madre le dio una buena excusa y se agarró a ella con gusto.

–No veo motivo alguno para precipitarme. El momento en que escuche el latido del corazón de nuestro hijo, será cuando tenga a Hagen a mi lado. Es una ocasión que deseo compartir con él.

Negociaron, estiraron y aflojaron. Eyvindur accedió a dejar que Lömin revisara su peso y nada más. La nölme dijo que no había ganado ni un gramo todavía, lo cual era esperable. Pero le aseguró que le prepararía pociones revitalizantes y también un remedio para las náuseas que había sentido en Artamir. Eso logró aplacarlas a ambas.

.

Despertó sin Hagen a la mañana siguiente. Salió de la cama completamente espabilado y marchó firme rumbo al baño. Vomitó sin dedicarle un segundo pensamiento al asunto. Cuando Amarië acudió para ayudarlo a vestirse, ya se había lavado el rostro y enjuagado la boca. Estaba muy tranquilo.

–Amarië, las elfas preñadas no suelen usar ayuda para vestirse –le mintió al catamita. Otra persona que notaría muy pronto lo mucho que empezaba a abultársele el abdomen.

–No seas quisquilloso. Seguro te dará pena perder tu figura pero valdrá la pena. Prometo no criticarte ni una sola vez. Además, cuando te crezca mucho el abdomen vas a necesitarme, te dará pereza inclusive ponerte los zapatos. –A Eyvindur le hizo gracia lo que Amarië le dijo. Así que decidió dejarlo estar por la paz.

.

Volvió a sentirse enfermo durante las audiencias. Se diría que las soportó más que escucharlas, transpirando incómodamente entre su ropa, con esta amargura en la garganta que no le permitía hablar demasiado. No dejó traslucir las náuseas que sentía pero cuando acabó de atender a los peticionarios del día, se refugió en su despacho privado. Envió a por Lömin y le inquirió por el remedio prometido para ese malestar.

–¿Su alteza ha estado indispuesto? –Inquirió su nölme queriendo revisarlo. Pero Eyvindur se limitó a contarle sus síntomas y nada más. –Es algo esperable, sobre todo al principio –le dijo Lömin al tiempo que le tendía el remedio correspondiente, el cual consistía en una esencia con un aroma cítrico muy marcado. Lömin igual dijo que debía beber té de jengibre. Eyvindur envió a Eydís a conseguirlo de inmediato mientras aspiraba la esencia, se sintió bien en el acto. –Es factible que su alteza sienta malestar sobre todo al comenzar el día, pero no será un problema para que gane peso si mantenemos a raya las náuseas el resto del día. ¿Tiene sensación de apetito?

No en ese momento, pero el té de jengibre le dio muchísima hambre y Eyvindur pudo disfrutar de la cena con Svadilfari y con su madre. No quiso a nadie más a su lado. Eyriander aprovechó el momento para pedirle a Svadilfari que diseñara los planos para la futura habitación del bebé. Su amigo se mostró entusiasmado aunque confesó que jamás había realizado esa clase de encargo antes.

–¿Cuando volverá Hagen? –Preguntó Eyriander.

–Mañana –respondió Eyvindur y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa en su rostro.

.

Su esposo fue recibido con júbilo por parte de la corte. Regresó sólo con Vanima. Lord Aldor se había quedado en Barad Eithiel con Nulka, mandó a decir que acudiría a Steindor en unos pocos días más. Ambos, el consorte y la consejera, fueron agasajados con un almuerzo, más ocasiones para comer que Eyvindur no debía desperdiciar. Lömin lo siguió de cerca y en cuanto todos ocuparon sus puestos en la mesa, ella en persona le puso enfrente a Eyvindur una taza de té.

Hagen se inclinó y olió el contenido.

–¿Jengibre? ¿Haz vuelto a vomitar? –Inquirió. A Eyvindur se le olvidaba que Hagen se había criado entre doulas; y que aquellas situaciones que para un elfo están sumidas en misterio, para los norn son agua corriente.

–Esta mañana. –Hagen se mostró preocupado. Eyvindur notó que le estaba revisando la mano derecha, la que se había quemado cuando riñeron, como si observase en ella una cicatriz de lo acontecido.

–Quizás deberías descansar el resto del día.

–Me encuentro bien –le aseguró Eyvindur. –Lömin tiene medicinas para las náuseas que me alivian de inmediato. Háblame de Barad Eithiel.

Hagen le dio las noticias a Eyvindur. Svadilfari, Vanima, Narog y Eyriander los escuchaban sin interrumpirlos. El sur estaba en paz con los enanos. Nulka había reanudado el comercio con ellos, con desconfianzas entre ambas razas pero sin incidentes.

–Nulka te manda felicitaciones por nuestro hijo. Me dio un regalo para Finduilas y Hrafn. Dos sillas de montar a juego, con ribetes de oro.

–¿Te las dio? Me suena a que te las vendió.

–Me las vendió, ya conoces a Nulka –Svadilfari asintió discretamente. –No negocia con venderte a su madre porque seguro ya está muy usada. –Eyvindur notó de reojo que Vanima se atragantaba con su vino.

–¿De dónde sacó él sillas de montar con ribetes de oro? –Esperaba que a su señor del sur no le diera por robar.

–Se las decomisó a unos enanos que cruzaban su provincia sin haber pagado el tributo correspondiente. ¿Puedes creer lo que hace? Les obstaculiza las vías de comunicación y los accesos al río; y les cobra a cambio de no jorobarlos.

–¿Crees que eso podría ser la chispa que inicie un conflicto?

–No –dijo Hagen muy tranquilo. –El pago no es excesivo y los enanos hacen lo mismo con los elfos oscuros que desean comerciar con ellos. Vanima hizo cuentas con Nulka, parece que su señorío se recobra bien al menos en el aspecto financiero. Nos hicieron una buena fiesta, tu aranmaitë baila muy bien; –Vanima se sonrojó– y tumbé a Nulka con la bebida. Estaba ebrio cuando le regateé las sillas de montar.

–Eres buen diplomático –lo felicitó Eyvindur.

–Ya sabes lo que suelo decir, para tratar con un bastardo envía a un bastardo. –El comentario le salió a Hagen con ligereza, con la misma con la que se acabó su vino. –Además de todo, me temen –dijo Hagen sin aclarar si hablaba de los elfos oscuros o de los enanos. –Hacen bien en ello.

Eyvindur sintió una punzada y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz. Un gesto muy sencillo que hizo que Hagen, Svad y su madre se pusieran de pie en el acto; que su nölme se apresurara a preguntarle qué síntomas tenía al tiempo que buscaba tocarlo. Vanima y Amarië parecían encogidos de angustia.

–¡Estoy bien! –Tronó Eyvindur. –Ha sido un mareo ligero –les dijo a todos. Y todos a una concordaron en que debía descansar. Ellos atenderían sus audiencias, ellos verían los arreglos para el viaje a Vanaheim, ellos se ocuparían de todos sus deberes.

.

Hagen cerró las puertas tras él. Eyvindur se sentó en uno de sus cómodos sofás. Su amado hincó una rodilla ante él y metió sus manos, sin pedirle permiso primero, bajo su ropa hasta que consiguió tocarle el vientre.

–Dime la verdad. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Bien –repuso Eyvindur acariciándole el cabello a Hagen, –sobre todo ahora que estás conmigo. He vomitado un poco y me he mareado mientras hablabas. No creo que esos sean signos de gravedad.

–Debemos cuidar de nuestra princesa. Puedo sentirla –le dijo Hagen sin mirar a Eyvindur, muy concentrado. No es que percibiera movimientos de su hija era demasiado pequeña para ello, pero podía sentir la barriga de Eyvindur y estaba fascinado por ello. –¿En qué momento creció tanto?

–En el momento en que su existencia se hizo oficial. ¿Los foreldrar tendrán algún dominio de su estado? Loki se portó muy renuente, no se le notaba que gestaba hasta que sus hijos eran demasiado grandes para disimularlos. En cambio yo…

–¿No estás renuente? Te encuentro demasiado preocupado. Qué más da, que sepan de nuestro bebé.

–Pero sabrían que me deshonré.

–Sabían que éramos amantes desde antes, ¿qué piensan que eso implicaba? ¿Algo meramente platónico? Además, estamos casados, no pueden tachar de ek–tâ al hijo de tu esposo.

–Pero a mí sí. No deseo acarrearme tal desgracia aunque para aparecer como alguien prudente deba obrar imprudentemente. Karnilla será mi doula y con ella no tendré que fingir. Mi pueblo espera de mí que jamás flaquee ni haga nada indebido.

–No tienes que satisfacer todos sus anhelos. Eres sólo un hombre.

–¿Hay elfos de luz en Barad Eithel? Acudí hace un año pero la ciudad aún estaba en ruinas –le inquirió Eyvindur, cambiando de tema. Hagen dejó de acariciarle el abdomen y se puso a descalzarse.

–No habitan en la ciudad pero los elfos de Celebrant comercian con ellos a menudo. Así que puedes observar a tus elfos mezclándose en plazas y posadas. Nulka dijo algo sobre algunos problemas con unas tierras. Pero prometió acudir en persona a plantearte el problema, además de que me aseguró que no era grave. –Hagen se estaba quitando la ropa para darse un baño.

–¿Piensas que Nulka es de fiar?

–Creo que no soy el más versado en leer la verdadera naturaleza de las personas. Pero no nos queda de otra más que correr el riesgo. Además de que pienso que no te traicionará, los enanos jamás se aliarían con él. Hay deudas de sangre entre ellos, así no puede haber concordia.

–¿Deudas de sangre? –Eyvindur sacó su frasco de cítricos, su mareo había vuelto.

–Me dijeron que no vendrás a Vanaheim. –Cambió de tema Hagen.

–¿Quién dijo tal cosa? Que yo sepa, yo soy el rey –Eyvindur aspiró aquel aroma y pareció relajarse.

–Lord Aldor me lo dijo. –Hagen enfiló rumbo al cuarto de baño. –Me explicó que las elfas gestantes no hacen viajes fuera del reino. Que la luz de Svartálfheim también nutre a sus hijos y por eso deben permanecer aquí. Está absolutamente convencido de que cumplirás todos los preceptos destinados a que tu regia tripa dé un heredero perfecto. Quizás le preocupa que tengas un aborto.

–Eso sería imposible. Las elfas no abortan ni procrean seres imperfectos –Hagen puso cara de que estaba por mofarse de él debido a su altanería. –No estoy presumiendo los atributos de mi raza. En verdad te digo: una elfa podrá pasarlo muy mal y morir mientras gesta, pero no así sus hijos. Las pocas veces que se ha visto un hijo deforme, se debe a las faltas que haya cometido la madre. Nuestras diosas nos ayudan cuando gestamos.

–Muy generosas. ¿Tiene algo que ver con esa creencias de ustedes de que la madre le transmite parte de su alma a su hijo?

–Es más que una creencia, por eso solemos gestar una sola vez. Las almas de ustedes, de los ases y de las demás razas, las crean los dioses. En cambio a nosotros se nos concedió una gracia que transmitimos pues no puede recrearse nuevamente.

–Eres el hijo favorito de Naira Anar –caviló Hagen. –Todo te irá bien.

–Hagen, si yo noy a Vanaheim, tú tampoco.

Hagen se detuvo, sin calzado, sin camisa. Piel, mucha de su piel que a Eyvindur le gustaba pero por alguna razón no podía verle más allá de los ojos negros. No quiso sonar tan perentorio pero tampoco iba a retractarse.

–¿Necesito tu permiso para acudir donde mis amigos? No fui invitado como tu consorte sino por mí mismo.

–No soy tu dueño Hagen. Pero mi madre, Elemmíre, Svadilfari, Vánima. Todos ellos acudirán para representarnos, ¿no es suficiente con la nobleza de todos ellos para congratular a los novios?

–Debo ir. Tengo deudas de honor que saldar.

–¿Con Finduilas?

–Sí –le dijo Hagen a quemarropa. –Necesita de mi ayuda.

–¿Para qué exactamente? –Eyvindur no quería ponerse celoso ni mostrarse posesivo, pero tampoco pudo frenarse.

–No lo comprenderías. Es bien poco lo que entiendes de mujeres. –Hagen le dio la espalda yendo rumbo al cuarto de baño.

–Te escuché hablando con ella el día de nuestra boda. Escuché todo cuanto le dijiste. –Hagen se frenó y se giró a mirarlo, igual que lo hizo en Dor–En–Ernil. ¿Por qué estaban peleando? No quería reñir, no quería tener que prohibirle a Hagen verse con Finduilas. Quería que él renunciara, que su deseo fuese el de permanecer a su lado.

–Eran patrañas para calmarla. Sabes bien que no me gusta que me jodan.

–Y sin embargo no te perderás su boda, una ocasión que bien puede resultarte incómoda y que podrías descartar fácilmente.

–Eyvindur no… no pienses mal de mí, deja de diseccionarme intentando averiguar quién soy y de qué manera estoy hecho. Deja en paz mi pasado. Tú eres lo único que me importa, junto con nuestra princesa. Sólo confía en mí y déjame estar.

–¿Por qué tenías que insultarme para satisfacerla? ¿Por qué quieres dejarme de lado para acudir a ayudarla?

–¡Yo la desvirgué! –Le gritó Hagen. –Y ahora se casará con un rey que seguramente se dará cuenta de que no es el primero en probar sus encantos. La deshonré y no quiero meterla en un lío, es elfa y ustedes son unos ignorantes. Karnilla y yo la ayudaremos para que Hrafn la piense intacta; para no causar estragos en su vida.

–Para qué haber estado contigo no tenga consecuencias. –Eyvindur quizás sabía poco sobre amar a una doncella, pero había entendido todo. –Siempre las hay Hagen. Lo que hacemos deja marcas. Nuestro cuerpo, nuestras almas… siempre estarás con ella, una parte de ti al menos. –Eyvindur se estrujó las manos.

–El resto de mí es tuyo, no olvides eso y cuida bien de mi princesa mientras estoy fuera. –Hagen se alejó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	71. Capítulo Anexo V

CAPÍTULO ANEXO V

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

¡Feliz año nuevo! Les deseamos un excelente 2017 :)

En la publicación de ayer el mensaje era escueto debido a que deseabamos publicar este episodio el día primero de enero. Según creencias del fanfic, si publicas en año nuevo significa que tendrás inspiración por el resto del año (dicen por ahí, que también tendrás un montón de reviews :P) Queremos agradecer a las personas que nos han acompañado a lo largo de estos años con sus comentarios, mensajes en Tumblr. El mensaje de needreblogthings en tumblr fue genial * -*

Bueno sin más, ahora si:

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, Angst.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

Capítulo Anexo V (Asradi):

–¿Cómo está? –Le preguntó Belegaer.

Su rey no había salido de sus alcobas en toda la tarde, y la noche ya había caído.

Era el segundo día tras la partida de la reina madre y su corte. Amarië estaba en el comedor privado de las estancias reales con la cena sobre la mesa. Había servido crema de castañas con pan crujiente, verduras con manzanas y piñones, zanahorias en mantequilla, además de los usuales panecillos y hojaldres; pero el rey no parecía que fuera a salir de sus alcobas para tomar la cena. Amarië llevaba ya una hora aguardando.

Había sido un día muy largo. Hubo una audiencia bastante tumultuosa. Dos familias habían acudido a pedir justicia. Una elfa de luz se había desposado sin permiso de sus padres y estos acudían a exigir que el rey anulara el matrimonio. El problema radicaba en que se había casado con un elfo oscuro del cuál no se podía decir nada deshonroso, excepto por este asunto. La familia del elfo oscuro deseaba que el rey ratificara que ninguno de los novios, ni el hijo que tendrían, era un ek–tâ.

Eyvindur había tenido que escuchar a ambas partes, las cuales detallaron toda la historia de estos esposos de manera bastante larga. El rey tuvo que hacer pausas entre esas historias para ausentarse a vomitar por el estrés que la situación le causaba. No tuvo apetito para comer nada en todo el día.

Al final había decantado a favor de los elfos oscuros. No sólo no disolvería el matrimonio a pesar de que la novia no cumplió con las tradiciones, sino que ratificó que ni ella ni su esposo eran ek–tâ. Amarië no se había perdido ningún detalle de la audiencia y al final le había preguntado a Belegaer si creía que ellos dos podrían casarse a pesar de ser de distintas razas. Su arquero no respondió tan sólo se sonrojó.

Y luego de eso Eyvindur se había encerrado en su alcoba a solas.

Belegaer y Eydís estaban junto con Amarië mirando la puerta cerrada.

–Entra a verlo –le pidió Eydís.

–Me prohibió entrar sin su consentimiento.

Amarië, presionado por ambos, entró por fin a la alcoba del rey empujando suavemente las puertas. Desde afuera podían apreciarse las luces encendidas por lo que suponían que su soberano estaba despierto. El catamita salió entrecerrando con suavidad la puerta.

–Se ha quedado dormido –les dijo, y por supuesto, no tenía corazón para despertarlo.

–¿Continúa vomitando? –Inquirió Belegaer.

Todos sabían que aquel malestar se debía a su gestación. Amarië lo había descubierto vomitando por las mañanas, a veces inclusive antes de los alimentos pero sabía que a su rey no le gustaba que se lo refirieran. El día anterior, Eydís había cancelado las reuniones cuando lo vio abandonar su despacho sin darle ninguna razón. El secretario estaba preocupado, le había contado todo a Belegaer.

Amarië soltó un suspiro cansado.

–Después de la audiencia se encerró en su alcoba y por lo que he escuchado, no ha parado.

–La única razón por la que los lores no se han alarmado más es porque ni la reina Eyriander, ni Hagen se encuentran en palacio –dijo Belegaer. Los tres asintieron, seguros de que ellos dos se darían cuenta de inmediato acerca de lo que sucedía, y ya hubieran hecho algo.

–Debemos decírselo a alguien… hay que llamar a su nolmë –señaló Eydís y luego añadió: –Lord Aldor volvió hoy de Dor–En–Ernil. Está trabajando en su despacho pero si le decimos que el rey se encuentra mal, vendrá de inmediato.

De pronto escucharon ruidos al otro lado de la puerta. Amarië se apresuró a entrar para ayudar a su rey en lo que pudiera mientras que los otros, no tuvieron más remedio que aguardar. No fue necesario que se acercaran demasiado, pudieron escucharlo regurgitar.

–La nolmë dijo que esto es normal –aventuró Eydís.

–No creo que esto sea para nada normal –lo contradijo Belegaer.

Amarië salió de nuevo, parecía muy asustado.

–Se ha desmayado –les informó.

.

Lord Aldor se había enfrascado en la compleja labor de desentrañar los misterios del landvaettir. Esa reliquia vanir que permitía a los hechiceros enlazarse con la tierra. Había accedido por fin a uno, era el que Hagen (más bien, Loki) había prometido en su contrato matrimonial. Los vanir eran muy celosos con los secretos de su magia. Lord Aldor deseaba reproducir aquellas reliquias para auxiliar a Svartálfheim en sus cosechas y para salvar las tierras que habían sido quemadas, por no decir, que le apasionaba obtener un nuevo conocimiento. Se había enfrascado en esa tarea por largas horas y había pedido expresamente que nadie le molestara.

De pronto Belegaer irrumpió sin anunciarse siquiera. El istyar masculló una queja que no alcanzó a pronunciar.

–Mi Lord, es preciso que venga a los aposentos del rey. Se ha desmayado… –Eso fue todo lo que tuvo que decir el joven para que Aldor dejara de lado cualquier pensamiento sobre lo que hacía, y se precipitara a las alcobas de su hijo.

–Busca a Lömin…

–Eydís ha ido en pos de ella, mi Lord. –Belegaer se había adelantado a sus deseos.

Lord Aldor llegó antes que la nolmë. Amarië le estaba haciendo compañía a su rey. Eyvindur reposaba inconsciente en su lecho. Le habían retirado el mantón largo que siempre portaba pero aún no tenía puestas sus ropas de dormir, lo que significaba que su hijo se había desmayado antes de siquiera pensar en retirarse a descansar.

–¿Qué le ha pasado? –Le preguntó al catamita.

El joven se veía nervioso, y le contó todo lo que sabía.

Al estar recostado de tal manera, Lord Aldor no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en el abdomen abultado de su hijo. No recordaba haberlo visto así en Dor–En–Ernil. Su embarazo era notorio; pero acababa de cumplir apenas un mes de gestación.

Lömin llegó en ese momento seguida de Eydís, venía acompañada de otras dos nolmës, sus ayudantes. Lord Aldor ordenó a Amarië y a Eydís que los dejaran a solas para que ellos pudieran revisar al rey, no por nada él era el mejor sanador del reino y Lömin era la nolmë mejor instruida de Svartálfheim. Aunque el protocolo les dictaba que debían tener permiso del rey para revisarlo, o en su caso de su consorte; la situación era completamente extraordinaria. Lord Aldor ya enfrentaría la regia furia de Eyvindur en caso de que se sintiera ofendido por el trato de sus sanadores.

Lömin, con manos ágiles, se puso a abrirle la ropa a Eyvindur. Iba a auscultar al rey pero sus intenciones se quedaron en vilo, miró a Lord Aldor sorprendida. Los dos estaban pensando lo mismo: el rey no tiene un mes de gestación.

.

El gran istyar se quedó velando a su hijo. Era plena madrugada.

Estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, los cuales a cada momento le parecían más envenenados y sombríos. Lömin y él habían revisado a Eyvindur con la intención de ayudarle a sobrellevar los malestares de su embarazo y a su vez verificar el bienestar del heredero al trono. Tras la sorpresa inicial que se llevaron al ver el abombado vientre de Eyvindur; la nölme había conjurado un hechizo para poder vislumbrar al príncipe heredero, algo que Lord Aldor ansiaba nervioso. Eyvindur no se había dejado revisar antes. Eyriander se había quejado por ello. Lord Aldor deseaba asegurarse de que su hijo se encontraba bien y que el hijo de éste (su nieto) también se encontraba perfectamente. A pesar de la situación (que Eyvindur se hubiera desmayado, que su cuerpo mostrara un mayor tiempo de gestación del que tenía), el gran istyar estaba conmovido por ser el primero en visualizar la vida que creía dentro de Eyvindur.

Pero todo había sido muy decepcionante, y ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Eyvindur le había engañado, completamente.

Lord Aldor aún sentía hiel en la boca al rememorar el descubrimiento de que Eyvindur no había concebido el día de su boda, ni siquiera el día de su compromiso con Hagen sino mucho, mucho, antes. Se había quedado en un silencio hosco mientras mientras Lömin hacía cuentas aproximadas sobre la edad gestacional. Era algo difícil de calcular, quizás subestimaría la edad del bebé pero era imposible sobrestimar. Lord Aldor estaba seguro de que Eyvindur no podía haberse embarazado durante el tenwë bedûina, pues Hagen estuvo lejos y muchos ojos los vigilaban a ambos. Debió de ocurrir antes, cuando Eyvindur viajó a Nornheim. Su hijo sabía lo que ocurriría si cedía a sus pasiones. Lord Aldor había confiado en su sensatez.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Le reprochó en sus adentros.

La conclusión era lógica. Eyvindur se había embarazado en aras de continuar con ese amor enfermizo que lo ataba al dragón negro.

Pero ahí no había terminado tan deshonroso plan.

Su rey había vuelto a Svartálfheim, actuando como si nada hubiera cambiado. Si hubiera admitido lo que hizo al consejo no le habría quedado más remedio que aceptar que se desposara con Hagen. Pero entonces, Eyvindur se habría evidenciado como un rey indigno y amoral. No podrían seguir considerándolo un dios. Ek–tâ, esa era la palabra que Lord Aldor intentó no pensar. En vez de aceptar la verdad, Eyvindur había accedido a ser cortejado por Hangatyr. Más aún, había aceptado casarse con el aesir. Lord Aldor se recordó que en ese momento estuvo orgulloso de su hijo, pensó que Eyvindur demostraba una vez más su temple para hacer lo que el deber de rey le dictaba. Pero no era así, todo fue una farsa para poder ganar tiempo y que Hagen pudiera presentarse para pedir su mano.

¡Y el tenwë bedûina! ¡Que farsa! Eyvindur se había burlado de él y se mofó en su cara de las tradiciones svartá.

Lord Aldor había culpado a Loki de orquestar el torneo para ayudar a Hagen. Después de todo su viejo discípulo conocía la historia de cómo Larus había accedido a la mano de Eyriander, el mismo Lord Aldor se la narró una vez. Pero, aunque sin duda Loki estaba coludido (por algo había sido el valedor de Hagen), la verdadera mente detrás de todo había sido Eyvindur. No podía ser de otra forma. ¡Él conocía a la perfección la historia de sus padres! Él había manipulado a todos sus pretendientes, a los reyes detrás de ellos. A su pueblo lo engañó mediante comida y bailes, cazas y torneos. ¡Y a sus lores! ¡A él! Lord Aldor creyó haber ejercido el poder en la decisión de quién sería el consorte real, pero ahora descubría que todos fueron títeres en las manos de Eyvindur.

Su deshonroso rey, cuya moral estaba oscurecida por su oprobio… Sin duda tenía razones para portarse tan esquivo con la nölme, para no dejarse revisar. Pero los engaños tienen un costo y la descendencia de Eyvindur pagaría lo que hizo.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron de golpe cuando vio a Eyvindur moverse en el lecho. Lömin había diagnosticado que el desmayo se debía a deshidratación. El rey había vomitado numerosas veces a lo largo del día, a la vez que trabajaba sin descanso. Le habían puesto una cánula en la vena del brazo para hidratarlo. Lömin decidió prescribirle pociones más fuertes para combatir las náuseas, las cuáles eran más efectivas recién elaboradas. Lord Aldor le dio permiso de retirarse junto con sus asistentes para preparar dichos brebajes. Así que Eyvindur y él estaban a solas. Su hijo se mostró confundido, inclusive dolorido. Se enderezó en la cama.

–Te desmayaste –le dijo Lord Aldor con voz gélida. Eyvindur reparó en su presencia y lo miró cautamente, sin hablar primero. –Hice venir a Lömin para que te revisara, estábamos preocupados por ti y por tu bebé. Como podrás imaginar, descubrimos tu secreto.

Eyvindur bajó la vista, culpable. Finalmente fue capaz de decirle algo a su maestro.

–No quería causarte un disgusto al ocultártelo pero pensé que no me entenderías.

–Por supuesto que me hubiera enfadado contigo pero al menos habría sabido que confiabas en mí.

–No pretendía deshonrarme.

–¿Y qué es lo que pretendías? Estoy muy decepcionado de ti. No eres el joven que eduqué para ser un rey, sino un mentiroso, un manipulador… –A Lord Aldor le costaba trabajo encontrar la palabra que buscaba para resumir todo lo que pensaba de Eyvindur. –No puedo concebir tus acciones en aras de un amor enfermizo.

–Maestro, por favor. Déjame explicarte…

Pero Lord Aldor no lo escuchó.

–Eres el epítome de nuestra raza, representas nuestros valores, nuestra fuerza y honor –le dijo Lord Aldor. –Ahora descubro que eres lujurioso y amoral. No puedes ser un ejemplo para los elfos de esta manera.

–Maestro, ya basta –le pidió Eyvindur.

–Súrë túla cendeletyallo –lo mandó a callar. Eyvindur enmudeció. –Eso es lo que yo te digo a ti: Basta Eyvindur. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. –Aldor tomó aire para continuar. –Le he ordenado a Lömin y a sus ayudas que callen, que no le digan a nadie sobre tu tiempo de gestación, para que nadie te acuse de ser el ek–tâ que en realidad eres. ¡Sólo mírate! El fruto de tu lujuria crece velozmente, muy pronto tus mentiras serán descubiertas. –Eyvindur se encogió como si Aldor le hubiera golpeado.

–No será así. Puedo seguir gobernando unos meses más, con la ropa adecuada…

–No, no puedes. ¡Deja ya de mentir y engañar! –se negó Aldor tajantemente. –Cesa en tu hipocresía. –El istyar dominó su exabrupto. Procuró hablar con más calma. –A pesar de tus acciones pasadas no querrás poner en riesgo a quien gestas.

–¿A qué te refieres, maestro? –Le preguntó Eyvindur. –¿Cómo está mi princesa?

La ira de Lord Aldor se apagó de pronto. Porque a pesar de todo, amaba a Eyvindur. Había una terrible noticia que debía darle acerca de su embarazo. Lömin y él casi se habían ido de espaldas al descubrirlo. Pero no sólo no supo cómo decírselo, sino que además consideró que no debían hablarlo en ese momento.

–Descansa, eso es lo que debes hacer. –Lord Aldor se dirigió a la salida.

–Espera –le dijo Eyvindur de manera enérgica pero el istyar no se detuvo. –Te exijo que me digas lo que sabes… –Lord Aldor cerró la puerta tras él. Esperó un instante para ver si Eyvindur lo seguía, pero no lo hizo.

Amarië, Eydís y Belegaer continuaban en la sala, expectantes.

–Eydís, mañana te entenderás directamente conmigo. El rey descansará para darnos el heredero que se espera de él. –El secretario asintió, y comprendió que debía marcharse, así que fue el primero en salir de la alcoba. –Amarië quédate a su lado esta noche, me temo que su estado de salud es más delicado de lo que pensábamos.

Amarië obedeció de inmediato. Lord Aldor miró el interior de la alcoba sólo una vez, Eyvindur estaba doblado sobre la alfombra vomitando de nuevo. Amarië se precipitó a su lado.

–Belegaer, el rey no debe salir de éstas estancias y no debe recibir a nadie, sólo Lömin y yo debemos tener acceso a su persona. Si insiste y abandona su alcoba, hazme llamar de inmediato. –El capitán asintió aprensivamente. –Avisa a Lömin que se le necesita de nuevo.

Lord Aldor se alejó de ahí. No es que no le importara la salud de Eyvindur, pero él no era un experto en gestantes, así que poco podía ayudarle y en ese momento no se sentía inclinado a estar a su lado. Se dijo que Eyvindur estaría bien, que a pesar de las náuseas se recompondría sin problemas. Aunque amoral era fuerte. Luego se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho algo más sobre su embarazo, algo de suma importancia, pero se vio incapaz de regresar. Además, Lömin se lo diría. Ella era la indicada para hacerlo.

.

Estaba furioso.

Pero también estaba adolorido.

Amarië le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras regurgitaba. Ya no tenía nada en el estómago y aún así no podía parar. Le dolía la garganta como si se la hubieran raspado hasta dejársela en carne viva. Le dolía el abdomen por el esfuerzo constante.

Lömin ya había llegado a su lado, pero no podía administrarle nada pues Eyvindur era incapaz de beber. Estaba arrodillada junto a él murmurando un conjuro que a Eyvindur le sonó como una canción.

Cuando las arcadas cesaron estaba exhausto. Dejó que se ocuparan de él sin protestar por ello. Se enjuagó la boca, le dieron un brebaje que le alivió el dolor en la garganta. Bebió otro para evitar deshidratarse y uno más para aplacar sus síntomas. Amarië fue enviado a conseguirle algo ligero de comer. Lömin y sus dos ayudantes le cambiaron la ropa, le acostaron y arroparon.

–Déjenos a solas –les ordenó Eyvindur. Lömin pareció encogerse ante la perspectiva de rendirle cuentas. Las otras nölmes acababan de cerrar la puerta tras ellas cuando Eyvindur inquirió: –¿cómo está mi hija?

–Su alteza está seguro de que es una niña –dijo Lömin en vez de responderle. –Yo, no determiné si era varón o doncella. Me fue imposible. ¿Qué edad gestacional tiene su alteza?

–No te ayudaría mucho saberlo porque la gestación de un hechicero es más larga que la de una mujer; mi hija no seguirá el mismo crecimiento que otro infante.

Lömin asintió y luego pidió disculpas. Era claro que no quería disgustarlo. Esta hechicera le había sido impuesta por Lord Aldor. Eyvindur había revisado sus credenciales, era muy joven pero se destacaba por ser brillante, por poseer todos los conocimientos y haber aventajado a sus pares. Sin embargo todas esas cualidades no la hacían una experta en manejar a sus pacientes.

–Alteza, la princesa parece tener unos tres meses cuando la comparo con otros nonatos. A esa edad se puede determinar con algo de imprecisión si se está gestando una niña o un varón. Conozco el hechizo, se proyecta al bebé y se examina su cuerpo para saber… pero me temo que eso es imposible en el caso de la princesa, porque… verás alteza… hay un problema… el problema es…

–Muéstramela. –La atajó Eyvindur con impaciencia.

La nölme volvió a asentir. Dócil pero sin apresurarse. Le descubrió el abdomen a Eyvindur sin que él se opusiera. Ella ya sabía que se había deshonrado antes de casarse, no tenía sentido fingir una dignidad que en ese momento sólo estorbaría. La magia de Lömin tenía una tonalidad azulada. Le puso una mano en el vientre y la otra la sostuvo con la palma hacia arriba. La figura de su hija comenzó a adquirir forma en la mano de Lömin.

–La princesa está enferma, lo lamento mucho majestad –le advirtió Lömin mientras su seidh se condensaba. –Quisiera medirla y examinarla, su corazón late con regularidad pero hay que determinar si puede salvarse… –la nölme calló, había hablado de más.

Eyvindur vislumbró al feto, encogido sobre sí mismo. La figura no tenía más que los colores de la magia de Lömin y era algo difusa. No podía apreciar detalles como sus párpados, pero la silueta era clara. Distinguió la cabeza de su hija, sus brazos, con sus pequeños puños cerrados, como si estuviera a la defensiva.

–Misericordia –murmuró Eyvindur. Sus piernas... no tenía piernas. El tronco se unía con un miembro equiparable a la cola de un pez. Su princesa estaba malformada. –¡No! –Dijo Eyvindur y apretó los ojos, incapaz de continuar mirándola. –No, no, no –sintió los ojos húmedos y aquella palabra que escapaba sin cesar de entre sus labios.

Lömin disolvió la imagen, volvió a decirle que lamentaba lo sucedido, pero fue incapaz de darle algún consuelo. Un bebé así...

–¿Sobrevivirá?

–Se trata de un caso muy extraño e infrecuente. Jamás había visto algo así en persona, aunque hay referencias en los libros. Los ek–tâ que han tenido hijos deformes… –Lömin pidió perdón de nuevo pero siguió adelante… –es plausible que la monstruosidad de la princesa no sea sólo externa, sino que sus órganos, tales como sus riñones, sus intestinos, inclusive su corazón y su cerebro, no estén bien formados. Si ese fuera el caso, no creo que tenga oportunidad de sobrevivir fuera del cuerpo de su alteza.

Eyvindur seguía llorando desesperado. Debía hacer algo, debía poder hacer algo. Alguna magia, alguna cirugía. Karnilla sabría aconsejarlo, ella podría curarla. Hagen dijo que la traería a la corte desde Vanaheim. Ella podría...

–Voy a vomitar –le advirtió Eyvindur, sintiendo la hiel que le subía por la garganta, que pugnaba por salir.

Lömin se apresuró a acercarle una palangana y Eyvindur se arqueó.

Estaba pagando muy cara su deshonra. No podía parar, ni de llorar, ni de vomitar. Estaba enloqueciendo de angustia.

–¡Alteza! ¡Por favor escúchame! Debes tranquilizarte, debes juntar entereza, debo decírtelo alteza, ella es muy pequeña para lo rápido que te crece el abdomen…

Pero Eyvindur no podía escucharla. Consiguió reunir aliento un momento.

Gritó su dolor.

Y gritó hasta que su cuerpo volvió a doblegarlo.

Las asistentes de Lömin y Amarië, entraron abruptamente. Eyvindur los percibió a su alrededor pero lo que decían no parecía alcanzarlo. Le inmovilizaron mediante la fuerza, tumbándolo de lado para que no se ahogara con su propia porquería. Aunque el aether se mostró sobre su piel, él lo contuvo para que no atacara a quienes a pesar de todo estaban ayudándolo. Sintió que le pinchaban la vena del brazo, porque claro no podía beber ninguna poción.

Lömin estaba recitando el hechizo que debería ayudarlo a calmarse.

Eyvindur sintió algo frío que le corría por las venas, su cuerpo se relajó sin que él mediase en ello. Los párpados se le cerraron pesadamente.

–Que la luz de la luna ilumine tu viaje –murmuró. La letra de la canción que escuchaba. Sus pensamientos se fueron desconectando. –Mi pequeña niña de luz, cuando te conocí, podías caminar, corrías alrededor de mí; mira lo que te hice... Te arrastrarías por el suelo si vivieras… mi princesa. Que la luz de la luna ilumine tu viaje…

.

Eyvindur era un ek–tâ en la práctica, aunque por supuesto, nadie jamás se atrevería a denunciarlo.

En Svartálfheim existía aquella palabra para nombrar a aquellos que habían perdido su honor. Era raro conocer a uno porque todos morían o eran exiliados. Cuando se trataba de doncellas que se habían embarazado fuera del matrimonio, se les ayudaba. Eran llevadas a salas de maternidad del templo dedicado a Berthandi para que pudieran tener a su hijo. Porque para los elfos, los pequeños eran muy valiosos y no tenían la culpa de las faltas de sus progenitores. Ser ek–tâ significaba que no estabas en armonía con tu propia raza. Te convertías en un paria. Era por eso, que los que no optaban por el ambartanen (ese suicidio en el que dejas que se te rompa el corazón y la muerte te lleve) terminaban desterrados del reino. Las ek–tâ embarazadas debían alejarse de quien las deshonró, sólo las nölmes podían acercarse a ellas durante su gestación; y debían abocarse a obtener el perdón de las diosas por su falta para sobrevivir al parto y para que la deshonra no manchara a sus hijos, deformándolos o haciendo que nacieran antes de tiempo.

Lord Aldor no quería que nadie señalara a Eyvindur como ek–tâ, pero también descubrió que no podía permitirle seguir en el palacio de Steindor.

Lömin ya había hablado con Eyvindur, y le había dado la terrible noticia de lo que sucedía con su hija (Eyvindur se mostraba muy seguro de que era una infanta). El que la princesa estuviera deforme sólo podía indicar la gran falta que Eyvindur había cometido.

Lord Aldor deseaba enviar a Eyvindur a las casas de maternidad de inmediato, y así se lo informó.

–No puedes gobernar. Un problema poco trascendental (sus súbditos que se desposaron sin consentimiento) te postró en cama. La hija que gestas está enferma y tú también peligras debido a tus síntomas. Debes acudir al templo de Berthandi. Ahí podrás descansar, rezar, pedir perdón y recuperar fuerzas. Deseo que las diosas tengan misericordia de ti, para que la princesa pueda nacer, para que tú resultes con bien al finalizar la gestación.

El rey lo miró, agotado. Aquella mañana no sólo había regurgitado la comida sino también las pociones que Lömin le había suministrado. Había empeorado mucho tras enterarse acerca de su hija.

–Iré –aceptó sin luchar, –pero primero debo hablar con mis Lores, explicarles lo que espero de ellos antes de alejarme de mi gobierno.

Lord Aldor había decidido no avisar a Eyriander ni a Hagen de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya no tardarían demasiado en volver de Vanaheim y el istyar prefería no llamar la atención de los demás reinos enviando a un heraldo con tan terribles noticias. De todos modos, no habría nada que ellos pudieran hacer que fuera diferente a lo que ya se estaba haciendo. Eyvindur tampoco intentó escribirles ni hacerles saber lo que le ocurría.

La actitud mesurada de su hijo le dio esperanzas al istyar de que todo saldría bien. Eyvindur parecía dispuesto a rectificar lo que había hecho. Eyvindur se inclinó sobre una palangana y vomitó de nuevo. Esa era una de las cosas que más desesperaba a Lord Aldor, cuando lo veía así, le daba pena.

Pero no todo estaba perdido… había esperanzas.

.

–Es un truco simple. A veces a las mujeres de nuestro reino les da por sobar un poco el orgullo de sus maridos dejándolos pensar que son los únicos con los que han estado. – Eso le estaba diciendo Karnilla a Hjörtur. –Se trata de un pequeño huevo hecho de fibras suaves pero resistentes, relleno de una tintura que parece sangre. Te lo pones con cuidado de no romperlo y cuando llega el momento…

–¿Pero el esposo en cuestión no se da cuenta?

–No superarías un examen de tus partes privadas, pero un hombre en la cama, con la mente puesta en una sola cosa...

A Karnilla no le preocupaba que Hjörtur le contase la verdad a su hermano gemelo. Si ella se fiaba, Hagen también.

–Es una tontería, tener que fingir así –Karnilla asintió. –Si yo hubiera tenido tales recelos me habría perdido de casarme contigo.

–Hubiera sido el mayor error de tu vida –puntualizó Karnilla y los dos se besaron. –Pero tampoco podías ponerte remilgoso con una reina; en cambio tu hermano… –Hjörtur suspiró con resignación.

–¿Te dio problemas? –Preguntó Hagen. Él había convencido a Finduilas de dejarse ayudar. Se le había acercado con el pretexto de entregarle un obsequio. La persuadió actuando como el héroe romántico que acudía a rescatarla de la infamia.

–Ninguno. Obedeció todas mis indicaciones, aunque le dio vergüenza que la tocara. La pobre está muerta de miedo, pero no se le nota, ¿no lo crees? Es hábil pretendiendo que no siente lo que siente.

Estaban en pleno banquete. Reunidos con los viejos amigos.

Héroïque bailaba nada más y nada menos que con Thor. Svadilfari hacia lo propio con Vanima. Loki bebía con su habitual elegancia, sin meterse en su conversación. Celtigar y Lara charlaban con Helle, cuyos trillizos estaban metiendo mucha bulla. Agneir estaba azorado con el castillo, con las doncellas, con la comida. Parecía muy dichoso de estar ahí con Hagen aunque estaba solo. Elemmíre bailaba con Sogdiana, la norn le había exigido a Karnilla incluirla en su séquito para la boda (eso apestaba a que se habían puesto de acuerdo para verse).

Para variar Thor y Loki se habían dejado los niños en Thrúndheim. Los gemelos estaban por cumplir un año. Finalmente se habían decidido a acudir a Jötunheim para la ceremonia de reconocimiento de Modi y Thrud. Habían dejado a los cinco pequeños al cuidado de los megingjarðar, de Ásta y de Ari. Volverían al día siguiente. Viajaban abriendo portales entre mundos, mediante el seidh de Loki y el Mjölnir de Thor.

–¿Cómo está Eyvindur? –Inquirió Loki. Todos en esa mesa estaban al tanto de la verdad así que Hagen no se anduvo con rodeos.

–Más raro que nunca.

–No se te ve muy feliz –acotó Karnilla. –¿Qué te preocupa? ¿El asunto de Finduilas? Le expliqué que no debe moverse bruscamente para no arruinar…

–…Ya me he resarcido con ella –la interrumpió Hagen. –Se trata de Eyvindur. Ser su consorte es… peor de lo que pensé. –Karnilla y Loki lo miraron con frialdad. Porque bueno… Hagen estuvo muy resuelto a casarse y ahora les salía con que no era lo que esperaba. –No sé cómo explicarlo… parece muy inquieto, parece desear más y más de mí, pero no sé… no sé… no entiendo, yo mismo no entiendo.

–Es como si fuera a extinguirte –dijo Loki. –Cómo si sólo tuvieras sentido cuando estás a su lado, pero entonces te pierdes porque dejas de verte a ti mismo, como no sea a través de sus ojos –y su mirada se desvió hacia Thor.

–Así es –aceptó Hagen, aliviado por hallar quien lo comprendiera.

–Lo superaran –fue la gran salida de su amigo.

–¿Qué hay respecto a su bebé? –Insistió Karnilla. –La noticia de que está gestando ya salió de su reino.

–Pues… tiene muchas náuseas… Loki, en la línea de tiempo que nos obsequiaste no las mencionas.

–Porque jamás tuvo ninguna –respondió el vozarrón de Thor. Aquí venía, solo. Héroïque se había agenciado otro compañero de baile, Svadilfari. –¿Eyvindur se encuentra mal?

–No lo sé –dijo Hagen. –¿No debería tener náuseas?

–Quizás un foreldrar elfo sea distinto –lo tranquilizó Karnilla. –Los jötun –apuntó hacia Loki, –son muy resistentes y su fortaleza física es inigualable. Las elfas gestando son sumamente delicadas y sintomáticas. Una vez le expliqué a Loki; y ahora te lo explico a ti, que tener hijos fisura el espíritu. Nos deja a merced de lo que nos habita. Loki fue una mala bestia, sus preocupaciones eran intelectuales y de índole vengativo, su cuerpo no padeció demasiado debido a ello, pues estaba muy ocupado fraguando ardides.

–¿Así que hay que darle a Eyvindur preocupaciones trascendentales? –Hagen no había entendido del todo que quiso decir Karnilla con "quedar a merced de lo que nos habita". –Cómo un gato con una madeja de estambre. Eso ya lo tiene, su gobierno es su madeja.

Hubo aplausos pues un grupo de pajes acababa de llegar llevando consigo un jabalí entero recién asado. La atención recayó sobre los novios que se levantaron tomados de la mano y trincharon el primer plato para sus invitados.

Karnilla le aseguró a Hagen que ella podría quitarle las náuseas a Eyvindur, casi, con solo chasquear sus dedos. Todos se levantaron para brindar, la mar de animados.

Hagen se sentía fuera de lugar e incómodo.

–Dulzura –murmuró y nadie lo oyó debido a la algarabía. –El jabalí para mi dulzura debe estar aliñado con salsa de cerezas, porque le gusta más que nada comer cosas dulces. Ya se estaría metiendo con Karnilla por llamar "frágiles" a sus elfas. Se miraría con Thor y sólo con eso bastaría para que Loki y yo supiéramos que están hablando de nosotros. Bailaría conmigo. Aprovecharía para hacer más tratados con Hanne porque no puede parar de trabajar y me haría una broma extraña. Me diría algo con suprema seriedad y cuando yo creyera en sus palabras se retractaría; y se reiría.

Hagen estaba, pero no estaba ahí realmente.

–Hagen –la voz era suave, tan suave como en sus recuerdos, cuando ella lo despertaba acariciándole el cabello. Fue su favorita mucho tiempo. La bella novia había acudido hasta él.

–Felicidades mi lady –le dijo Hagen aunque ya se lo había dicho antes. Todas las veces que se la había cruzado a lo largo del festejo.

–Y a ti, por tu futuro hijo. –Finduilas lo dijo sin ápice de malicia. La nueva reina vanir parecía etérea. Su traje de novia era vaporoso con cientos de flores bordadas. A Hagen le pareció que iba a disolverse en el aire en cualquier momento. Estaba hermosa pero también triste. –¿Bailarías conmigo? –Le inquirió ella, un último favor para un viejo amor.

–Aunque suele decirse que no se le debe negar nada a las novias el día de su boda, debo declinar –replicó Hagen. Estaba seguro de que alguien le contaría a Eyvindur y entonces a su elfo le daría un terrible acceso de celos. Y él no sería quien lo perturbara, mucho menos cuando estaba gestando a su hija. –No puedo, lo lamento mi lady. Además, no debes moverte bruscamente –le recordó Hagen.

–No pensé que me sentiría tan abatida en el día de mi boda.

Hagen se frotó el ojo derecho, donde tenía una vieja esquirla que a veces lo molestaba. Siguió frotándoselo hasta que se le enrojeció.

–Lamento escuchar eso, pero si es la felicidad lo que buscas me temo que este no es el camino –y le indicó a Hrafn con un ademán. –Sé fuerte –le pidió al ver que ella se mordía los labios.

Hagen volvió a frotarse el ojo.

–¿Te duele? –Finduilas tendió una mano para tocarlo pero alguien se interpuso oportunamente.

–Parece que Hagen no se siente bien –dijo Loki. –Discúlpanos alteza.

No tuvo que decirle nada a Hagen para que éste lo siguiera lo más lejos de ahí.

–Pareciera que no puede resistirse a acercarse a ti –le dijo Loki mientras ambos se perdían entre los jardines que circundaban el castillo.

–Dice que sufre.

–¿Y quiere que la consueles?

–Quizás. Sin embargo, antes lo hice y lo he pagado bastante caro, tampoco soy tan bestia como para buscarme líos gratuitos. –Loki asintió y le puso una mano sobre la cara dándole de su magia curativa para el problema con su ojo. Lo dejó como si nada pero cuando Hagen parpadeó, Loki notó un enrojecimiento en la esclerótica. –El hueso soldó en torno a una esquirla. Karnilla dijo que habría que hacerme cirugía para sacarla y dejar que sane de manera normal.

–¿Y por qué no lo haces?

–Se me olvida, usualmente no me molesta. –Loki negó. –Eyvindur podría curarme, con su magia de tiempo –caviló Hagen. –Aunque dijo que su embarazo ya se la ha arrebatado. –El norn se encogió de hombros. –Será luego.

–Todo avanza demasiado rápido con él –dijo Loki.

–Karnilla, ya sabes cómo es ella, vaticinó que si lo embarazaba seguro lo mataría con ello.

–No –Loki fue tajante. –Eyvindur ha sobrevivido a muchas cosas, no creo que esto acabe con él. Aunque he de admitir que gestar un hijo no se compara con nada que se pueda experimentar.

–¿Cómo están tus críos? –Inquirió Hagen, cambiando el tema pero sin cambiarlo realmente.

–Nari está cada día más hermosa, viene a buscarnos cuando tiene pesadillas. Thrud empezó a caminar en el momento en que vio a Modi hacerlo. Magni… ya sabes como es Magni.

–Ese criajo te quiere sólo que le enseñaron a pelearse con lo que siente.

–No sé a quién me recuerda –dijo Loki y sonó sincero. –Y Hërin… –Su favorito de los cinco, aunque nunca lo había admitido en voz alta, –¿sabes? Puedo escucharlo llorar sin importar que tan lejos esté de él, a veces también tiene pesadillas aunque durante el día parezca demasiado campechano para ello. Él acude a buscarme a mí, sólo a mí, se duerme abrazándome. No sabía que algo así era plausible, pero su presencia a mi lado es reconfortante.

–Entonces duermes a menudo con él.

–Con alguno de los cinco, al menos cuatro noches a la semana. Ya te enterarás de cómo funciona este asunto.

.

Volvieron para atiborrarse de pastel de bodas. Karnilla y Thor estaban jugando cruzados entre el revuelo de un montón de vanir, de Héroïque y de unos pocos elfos.

La bruja norn por poco y acaba escupiéndole su bebida encima a Thor, el cual obviamente terminó su tarro mucho más rápido que ella.

–Esto no se quedará así –dijo Karnilla y luego hipó levantando carcajadas entre la concurrencia. Su esposo la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a levantarse para ceder su lugar a algún otro contendiente.

Celtigar ocupó el lugar que Karnilla acababa de dejar.

–¿Qué haces? –Murmuró Loki. Hagen lo oyó bien pues estaba parado a su lado, pero dudaba de que Thor hubiera captado la frase. Excepto que Thor sí lo hizo. Volteó a mirar a Loki de una manera que Hagen no pudo describir. Era seguro que se habían dicho todo sólo con ese gesto.

–¿Lees su mente?

–Sí. Estamos unidos. Fortalecemos nuestros lazos con caricias; y además compartimos nuestras almas –le dijo Loki. –Privilegios que se adquieren arrostrando todo en aras de…

–¿El amor? –Loki se carcajeó.

–¿Qué es el amor Hagen? No es más que un ideal, pero los ideales nos mueven. Nos elevan como dioses o nos destruyen. Iba a decir, en aras de vivir la vida con él.

–Eso me suena a amor.

–Es porque eres norn. –Loki se alejó. –Thor quiere que le ayude a tirarlos a todos bebiendo –le secreteó.

Mientras todos bebían Héroïque se lanzó a cantar:

–Deja que sople el viento, en el barco de tus sueños,

Que la luz de la luna ilumine tu viaje, y te traiga a mí.

En las montañas, no viviremos,

En el mar, no viviremos,

Dónde, oh dónde mi amante, acudiré a ti.

Hagen volteó a mirar a Finduilas, le caía una lágrima por la mejilla mientras escuchaba la canción.

–No me maldigas –le imploró Hagen desde su sitio. –No te debo ya nada.

Ella se enjugó la lágrima discretamente. Hrafn la tomó de una mano en ese momento y ella se convirtió en una novia resplandeciente, toda sonrisas y dicha.

.

–Dime Hagen, ¿tienes deudas de sangre? –Le preguntó Karnilla. Su hermana estaba algo bebida pero cuando él le pidió retirarle toda suerte de maldiciones de encima, ella había accedido.

En el pasado, la abuela Kaarina era quien se ocupaba de exorcizarlo con regularidad y también solía comenzar con esa pregunta.

"Tienes un espíritu muy fuerte" solía decirle cuando Hagen negaba sus deudas.

"Porque nada me importa" le explicaba, era un adolescente muy pagado de sí mismo. Tan problemático que Kaarina a veces decía: no importa quien es tu padre, sin duda eres hijo de mi hija.

Hagen odiaba la comparación pero la dejaba correr. Su abuela sabía insultarlo sin duda.

–¿Tienes deudas de sangre Hagen? –Le volvió a preguntar Karnilla y su seidh rojizo los envolvió.

–Sí –respondió Hagen. –Hay sangre en mis manos pero no tengo fantasmas. Soy guerrero, vivo para matar. A quienes he matado ha sido por ser más débiles que yo. Sus fantasmas no me penan. –Karnilla asintió. Estaban en la alcoba de Hagen, a solas tras un largo banquete, tan largo que el sol ya había salido.

–¿Tienes deudas de honor?

–Hoy saldé la importante –le dijo a Karnilla. –Quería estar en paz con Finduilas para que nada ni nadie me estorbe. Ahora soy de Eyvindur y de nuestra hija.

–Sea. –Karnilla hizo ademanes como de halar algo y fue desprendiendo hebras del cuerpo espiritual de Hagen (vǫrð). Él era muy fuerte y estas cosas no lo afectaban. El resentimiento, el despecho, el odio, la sangre derramada; todo eso no podía con él. Pero, ahora iba a pasar tiempo junto a dos seres vulnerables: Eyvindur y su hija no nacida. Hagen no quería acercarse a ambos con toda esa malicia. Quería cuidar bien de ellos. Karnilla se sacudió las manos al acabar. –Le dejaré un poco de mi poción para los malos recuerdos a Finduilas. Le diré que le ayudará a no sentirse pesarosa. Igual le daré semillas de azalias para que no olvide que está comenzando una nueva vida. Estará bien, es fuerte a pesar de todo.

–Hantale –le dijo Hagen.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Le preguntó Karnilla. –Siento que no eres el mismo Hagen de siempre. Kaarina hubiera estado orgullosa de verte.

–A nuestra nana le hubiera encantado Eyvindur. Me hubiera felicitado por haberme casado con él. El más bello elfo para el mejor de los norn. –Karnilla le dio un golpe en el brazo por presumido.

–Cuídalo mucho. Ha sufrido bastante y es rencoroso.

–No voy a ponerle los cuernos si eso es lo que te preocupa.

–No, es otra cosa. Es muy duro, pero antes de doblarse se quiebra, ¿me entiendes?

–No. –Karnilla le dio otro golpe.

–Me voy, yo sí tengo un marido con el cual dormir.

–¿Dormir? Ya es hora del desayuno.

–Voy a desayunarme a Hjörtur entonces.

–Guarra –le dijo Hagen, fingiendo que se escandalizaba. Su hermana le dejó solo.

–Que mi inmensurable futuro, supere con creces mi vasto pasado –respondió Hagen. –Ya no le debo nada a nadie.

.

Volvieron a Svartalfheim a través del camino entre mundos. Se habían ausentado una semana completa. Artamir los recibió con nieve. Elemmíre deseaba agasajarlos con la hospitalidad del norte; pero Hagen declinó en nombre de todos (incluyendo a un muy decepcionado Agneir).

Estaba ansioso por ver a Eyvindur.

Karnilla estaba a su lado tal como había prometido. Tenía el firme propósito de acudir cada mes para revisar a Eyvindur y se instalaría en el reino de los elfos hacia el final de la gestación para ayudarlos con el nacimiento de su hija. Hagen ardía en deseos de que Karnilla revisara a Eyvindur, como solo los norn saben hacerlo. Quería escuchar el latido de su hija, oír buenos presagios acerca de ella y verla proyectada entre las manos de su hermana. Karnilla había prometido enseñarle a calmar a la niña cuando no dejara dormir a Eyvindur, a masajear (puras excusas para tocarlo) a Eyvindur cuando le doliera la espalda; y también había ofrecido obsequiarles más adelante un libro de posturas para satisfacer plenamente a alguien gestando (acrobacias con barriga de embarazo, si los lores del consejo se enterasen seguro los divorciaban).

Era principios de enero. En el castillo, les aguardaba un mensajero del rey, llevaba consigo una convocatoria para Elemmíre y Svadilfari, de acudir a la corte de inmediato. Semejante aviso levantó preocupación en Hagen y también en todos los demás.

Partieron rumbo a la capital sin mayores demoras.

Hacía frío en Steindor. Karnilla se arrebujó en su abrigo de armiño. La ciudad les dio la bienvenida como a los grandes señores que eran. Saludándolos, tendiéndoles flores y bendiciéndolos. El séquito estaba compuesto por la reina Eyriander, Hagen, Karnilla, Agneir, Vanima, Svadilfari y Elemmíre. Hagen esperaba que a su llegada al castillo, Eyvindur lo estuviese esperando en el salón del trono. Pensaba que había convocado a Elemmíre y a Svadilfari por algún problema racial.

Sin embargo, Eyvindur no estaba para recibirlos, les dijeron que se hallaba en sus habitaciones. Hagen dejó atrás a todos y prácticamente corrió rumbo a sus alcobas. Pajes, nobles, doncellas, todos le abrieron camino. Pero su carrera no terminó ante su amado, sino ante Lord Aldor. Se le había olvidado que el gran istyar se había quedado.

–¿Y la reina madre? –Inquirió el lord, en su cara había un rictus pesaroso que le dio a entender a Hagen que algo terrible había ocurrido en su ausencia.

–Yo corro más rápido que ella, no tardará en darme alcance. ¿Y Eyvindur?

–Ahora mismo duerme. –El lord se interpuso cuando Hagen intentó ganar la puerta de la alcoba. –Hablemos Hagen. Sé que ardes en deseos por estar a su lado pero permíteme frenar tus impulsos por una vez.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–¿Cuánto tiempo de gestación tiene Eyvindur? Se ha rehusado a decírnoslo aludiendo que no cambiará en nada la situación, pero pienso que nos lo deben.

Hagen se ensombreció. Lord Aldor sabía, ¿qué tanto era lo que sabía? Seguramente su amado elfo no pudo evitar que lo revisaran durante más tiempo.

–Cinco meses –admitió Hagen. Lord Aldor asintió.

–¿Sabes Hagen? Hay un motivo por el cual las elfas son poco fértiles. Resulta que necesitan estar en paz consigo mismas, con nuestras diosas que les obsequiaron el don de transmitir parte de su alma, y con el resto de nuestra raza. Somos muy unidos, aquí no caben las discordias, ni las traiciones. Cuando nuestro espíritu se ve perturbado enfermamos. Si nuestras doncellas conciben hijos sabiéndose amorales, entonces tienen gestaciones aberrantes. Y sin embargo… –Lord Aldor lo miró con dureza. Hagen se sintió incómodo ante ello, –pusiste en Eyvindur la semilla de tu pasión, sin importarte que equiparara a arrebatarle su honor; sin considerar el frágil estado de salud en el que se hallaba luego de la guerra y sin que te importaran sus obligaciones como monarca.

–¿Podrías ir al grano? No es que lo que digas carezca de mérito, pero si deseara sermones me pasaría más seguido por el templo.

–¡Déjate de chanzas! –Lord Aldor le alzó la voz. –Nos mintieron, Eyvindur ya estaba gestando a su hijo cuando te presentaste aquí para reclamar su mano. Pensamos que únicamente te guiaba ese amor enfermizo que comparten pero ahora sé que en realidad encubrían lo que hicieron. Ahí tienes el resultado de tus acciones. –Lord Aldor le tendió un pergamino a Hagen el cual lo desenvolvió con manos algo torpes. Era un informe de la nölme. Estaba plagado de términos clínicos pero también contenía un boceto de su hija. Hagen se lo acercó a la cara porque pensó que había visto mal; la bebé poseía una forma anormal, parecía una sirena, asradi como las llamaban en Nornheim. Una niñita con las extremidades inferiores unidas en cauda. –El destino les ha castigado, su hija ha pagado las consecuencias. Él no estaba listo pero qué más te daba, ¿cierto?

–Yo jamás he pretendido hacerle daño.

–Porque lo amas, lo sé; y para ti eso justifica cualquier cosa que hagan.

–Mi princesa, ¿vivirá? –En Nornheim a un bebé con tal malformación se le abortaría sin miramientos, para ahorrarle un embarazo engorroso a la madre, que acabaría de cualquier manera con la muerte del niño.

–No lo sabemos.

Karnilla y la reina Eyriander irrumpieron en ese momento. Hagen se dirigió hacia su hermana y le tendió el informe de la nölme. Karnilla lo leyó con gesto adusto.

–Asradi –dijo con pesar. –Tendrá pocas oportunidades de vivir –Hagen escuchaba pero le costaba creer. Y entonces Karnilla añadió: –aunque sus hermanas parecen tener una vitalidad adecuada.

–¿Cuáles hermanas? –Inquirió Hagen. Se había perdido de ello, tan concentrado mirando el boceto que omitió esa parte. Le arrancó el pergamino de las manos a Karnilla y leyó con más cuidado, pero no halló nada hasta que ella le indicó lo que buscaba señalando con un dedo.

"Se encuentran dos fetos más, con latidos regulares, miembros aparentemente íntegros, probablemente femeninos".

Hagen sintió que se mareaba.

–¿Cuándo supieron todo esto? –El maldito viaje de regreso les había tomado muchos días.

–Quizás por eso está nauseoso. Los embarazos múltiples exacerban todos los síntomas –comentó Karnilla. –Hermano, han sido tres veces bendecidos.

Lord Aldor bufó algo, indignado. La reina Eyriander estaba perdida.

–Aldor, ¿qué le ocurre a Eyvindur? ¿Qué quiso decir Karnilla con "asradi"?

Hagen los dejó de lado. Cerró la puerta de la alcoba tras él y se aproximó a Eyvindur con vehemencia. Su embarazo era obvio con sus ropas de dormir, le había crecido más el abdomen. Hagen lo encontró pálido, con un tono amarillento en el semblante, marcas verdosas bajo los ojos. Tenía las manos sobre su regazo, unas manos de anciano, venosas y huesudas.

–Dulzura –no pudo resistirse a llamarlo. Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. Eyvindur se despertó entre sus brazos. –He vuelto. –A Eyvindur se le volvieron agua los ojos. Hagen lo sostuvo con cuidado. –No llores, todo mejorará ya lo verás. Traje a Karnilla como te prometí.

–Hagen… nuestra hija está enferma –le dijo Eyvindur entre sollozos. Hagen le acarició el cabello intentando sosegarlo pero no se podía. Su amado, el que parecía siempre una perfecta y fría estatua de mármol, parecía haberse fisurado, volviéndose incapaz de callar lo que le dolía.

Y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Eyvindur empezó a temblar debido a las arcadas. Hagen lo alzó en vilo, apenas y alcanzó a sacarlo de la cama.

.

Las doulas norn y las nölmes élficas tienen concepciones distintas acerca de que lo que implica gestar un hijo. Las almas de los norn son concebidas por la gran madre Jörð, mientras que las almas de los elfos son un fragmento del alma de su madre.

Aun así, para ambas, para Karnilla y para Lömin, era asombroso el hecho de que el cuerpo y el espíritu de Eyvindur hubiese concebido tres veces. En Nornheim era una buena señal, recalcaba la potencia del padre y la fertilidad de la madre. En Svartálfheim igual era una bendición pero también un gran riesgo.

Las dos le habían dado remedios para las náuseas a Eyvindur. Karnilla le preparó compresas rellenas de savia que luego congeló para ponérselas frías sobre el cuello y sobre el abdomen. Lömin hizo que le pusieran en un pebetero la esencia de cítricos para que la inhalara constantemente. Las dos concordaban en que había que darle jengibre, hidratarlo a través de sus venas y alimentarlo constantemente en bocados pequeños. Sobre lo que debían ofrecerle para comer, no hubo consenso. Y finalmente Lömin ganó, esencialmente porque estaban en su territorio.

Midieron los tres fetos entre las dos. Bajo la mirada atenta de Eyriander, Hagen y Lord Aldor. La proyección que Lömin podía realizar de los infantes era más precisa que la de Karnilla. Así que la nölme se ocupó de mostrarles a las trillizas mientras que Karnilla las medía: el largo del fémur en las dos bebés saludables, su cabeza y abdomen. Los elfos no solían tener hijos malformados, excepto por los hijos de las ek–tâ, en quienes se consideraba un castigo por sus faltas. Una falla del espíritu.

Los norn los llamaban de distintas maneras dependiendo de la clase de malformación, no pensaban que fuera culpa de la madre, lo atribuían a la mala fortuna o a malicia acumulada en contra de los padres. Asradi, sirena, era el término que empleaban para nombrar a los fetos de piernas fusionadas. La niña deforme era más pequeña que sus hermanas pero su cauda era desproporcionadamente larga para su cuerpo.

–No podremos conocer la gravedad de su malformación hasta que nazca –les explicó Karnilla, mientras Eyvindur vomitaba por el estrés. Era muy difícil hablar de la situación de su sirena porque invariablemente devolvía el estómago; pero a la vez, no se le podía apartar de lo que ocurría pues él demandaba saber y si se le negaba conocer el estado de su hija igual terminaba vomitando. –Sin embargo, las otras dos pequeñas tienen buenas posibilidades de vivir. Es difícil determinar cuánto deberían medir porque los foreldrar no parecen seguir las normas que aplican a una gestante normal. Su tamaño es el de un infante de tres meses.

–Y la otra, ¿nuestra asradi? ¿Crees que se le podría corregir la malformación de alguna manera? ¿Crees que pueda caminar un día?

–Hagen –le habló Eyvindur, enderezándose de la palangana. Una de las asistentes de Lömin corrió a él para ayudarlo a que se enjuagara la boca y se acomodara entre sus almohadones. –Dijo que no sabe si vivirá, ni sabe cómo es por dentro, no te aventures tan lejos.

Karnilla miró a Eyvindur con algo de pena. Le apretó un hombro transmitiéndole calma. Eyvindur suspiró y pareció relajarse en algo.

Ese día Eyvindur quería hablar con sus lores.

Les pidió a Karnilla y a Lömin que le preparasen algo que lo calmara, que echaran mano de todos sus conocimientos para disminuir sus náuseas; y también pidió poción revitalizante para tener energías. Le pidió a Amarië que le diera algo de color a su rostro y que lo vistiera de forma que no se le notase tanto su embarazo. Sus lores creían que tenía un mes de gestación y quería que siguieran creyéndolo.

.

Todos aguardaban en la antesala de la cámara de los lores. Svadilfari, Elemmíre, Nienor, Nenar, Nénime, Vanima, Nulka. El concejo al completo. Estaban intrigados, ninguno había visto al rey y nadie en palacio parecía conocer lo que pasaba con él. Aún así, el ir y venir de las nölmes, el hecho de que la reina madre hubiese ocupado el lugar de su hijo en los ritos del amanecer; que Hagen no saliera de los aposentos reales… todo eso los tenía en vilo.

Las puertas se abrieron y Eydís, el secretario, les indicó que entraran.

Hubo un momento en que los siete frenaron sus pasos a la vez. Eyvindur estaba ahí, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, tan firme y hierático como siempre, pero a la vez había algo fuera de lugar. Hagen estaba a su lado, se tomaban de la mano encima de la mesa. Lord Aldor ocupaba la diestra del rey, de pie. La reina madre estaba sentada al otro lado de Hagen.

Svadilfari fijó su mirada en Eyvindur mientras avanzaba pero su amigo no hizo contacto visual con él. Todos ocuparon sus lugares. Svadilfari intuía que algo grave se avecinaba.

–Han sido convocados por nuestro rey –inició lord Aldor, –para conocer las disposiciones que ha decidido adoptar respecto a su salud. Les pedimos que escuchen sin hacer preguntas. Como ya saben Eyvindur está gestando al heredero al trono. Sin embargo, las diosas han querido concederle no solamente un hijo sino tres.

–¿Tres? –Soltó Vanima, los otros estaban igual de azorados. –¿Su alteza gesta trillizos?

–Tres princesas –precisó Lord Aldor. –Y aunque eso sin duda es una gran bendición, a la vez implica riesgos para la salud de nuestro rey, la cual ya se ha visto mermada. –Svadilfari le notó los ojos vidriosos a Eyvindur, el cual no dejaba de mirar su mano unida a la de Hagen. –El rey ha decidido partir mañana mismo rumbo a las casas de maternidad alejándose del gobierno para centrarse únicamente en cuidar de sí mismo y por ende de nuestras princesas.

Elemmíre y Nienor parecían muy tiesos.

–¿Quién nos va a gobernar? –Inquirió Nulka. –Porque claro, él debe descansar sin duda, pero el reino no se detendrá para esperarlo. ¿Hagen será el regente? –Lord Aldor miró con dureza a Nulka, iba a responder pero entonces Eyvindur se movió, enderezándose en su sitio y tomó la palabra.

Habló en un tono más bien bajo, que hizo que todos callaran para oírlo bien.

–No habrá regente, cada uno de ustedes deberá gobernar su propio señorío guiándose en su experiencia y sabiduría. Hagen y Lord Nénime protegerán a mis súbditos de los demonios que aún moran en el reino. Lady Nenar continuará en mi nombre los proyectos con Vanaheim. Quiero decirles… –Eyvindur hizo una pausa, y su tono de voz cambió, titubeó: –Estimo a mis súbditos mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que haya poseído, nada se compara al amor que mis vasallos me han prodigado y en el cual me he podido regocijar. Jamás me atrajo tanto el glorioso nombre que se le pueda otorgar a un rey como el hecho de que, guiado por nuestras diosas, haya podido defender este reino de los peligros, la guerra, la tiranía y nuestra extinción. Siempre me he preocupado por mis súbditos, y he estado dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida por nuestro bien y nuestra seguridad, ya fuera mediante la vía diplomática, las perspectivas de un matrimonio, y en última instancia hasta con el recurso de las armas. Por eso lamento ver, que a pesar de mis esfuerzos y mis palabras, las divisiones entre ustedes no parecen sino extenderse. –Eyvindur se detuvo un momento. Instante en que los presentes parecieron avergonzados. –La unidad que yo les pido, la paz que necesitamos, no implica que les pida que se amen, ni que los obligue a aceptarse; sino que se toleren, que confíen y que puedan vivir juntos, que sometan sus disputas a juicios justos y pacíficos.

Y calló, se cubrió la boca y Hagen lo atrajo a él, como defendiéndolo de una amenaza invisible.

Lord Aldor tomó nuevamente la palabra.

–Conforme a nuestras tradiciones el rey anunciará a su heredero. –Todos lo miraban anonadados, tan incómodos como si no desearan escuchar estas palabras (que seguramente no querían). El istyar cedió la palabra a su rey nuevamente. Eyvindur se irguió.

–Si yo muero pero una o más de mis hijas viven, la primer nacida será mi heredera al trono. Si la fortuna nos es adversa y no sobrevivimos…

"No lo digas" pensó Svadilfari.

–Mi heredero será Svadilfari. –Hubo silencio, uno pesado y denso. Svadilfari no volteó a mirar a los elfos de luz pero intuía sus ojos fijos en él. –Sin embargo, es mi voluntad que al subir al trono se despose con Lady Nienor. Svadilfari –Eyvindur por fin lo miraba. –Quiero recordarte a ti y a todos mis lores, que todos debemos recorrer nuestro propio camino. Ni siquiera un rey puede apartarse del suyo. Tal vez, un rey es el que menos puede apartarse. Espero que al final de éste, tal vez, me aguarde su comprensión.

Svadilfari no dijo nada, ni siquiera podía protestar porque no se le ocurría la manera de hacerlo.

"Vas a vivir, tus hijas y tú vivirán, esto es sólo una precaución que debes tomar como rey que eres" se tranquilizó Svadilfari. Después de todo tenían a Karnilla, a las nölmes. Eyvindur no se veía tan mal. Un poco pálido y disperso, claro, pero nada más. Pero desde luego, no tardó en darse cuenta de que el discurso de su rey, parecía más bien una despedida combinada con una llamada de atención dirigida hacia él.

–Eyvindur…– Elemmíre trató de tomar la palabra pero el rey alzó una mano indicándole silencio.

–No tengo nada más que decirles mis lores. Les pido que se retiren.

.

–¿Dónde está su amuleto? –Susurró Karnilla.

Hagen y ella estaban velando el sueño de Eyvindur. Estaba muy bello, con los ojos cerrados, su piel pálida y el abdomen al descubierto. Se había agotado luego de la reunión con los lores. Karnilla le cambió la compresa sobre la panza. Le acarició una mano a Eyvindur y le mostró a Hagen su muñeca, pero él sólo le veía las pálidas venillas verdes que parecían los ríos de un mapa.

–Ardió –respondió Hagen igual en un susurro. –Reñimos y lo quemé. –Karnilla frunció el ceño. Hagen le contó toda la historia mientras ella alistaba sus pociones y su instrumental.

–Halgena… no debieron resucitar su memoria. Hay malos presagios en torno a Eyvindur. Su imagen sangrienta el día de su boda, que el amuleto que le protegía de la desgracia ardiera en fuego maldito, que una de las niñas sea asradi y el hecho de que vomite cuando se altera… Hay malos presagios hermano.

–Ayúdanos. Me advertiste que podría morírseme, ¿recuerdas?

–Temía que un embarazo suyo fuera un trance demasiado doloroso para ambos –y ya lo era. –Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre el sufrimiento. –Que la vida ya tenía demasiado de ello como para ir buscando más. –Elaboraré una poción para fortalecerlo, la haré con tu sangre; de esa manera le compartirás tu fuerza vital.

–Dime la verdad, ¿qué piensas acerca de nuestra hija y de Eyvindur?

–Lo único que podemos hacer por ella en estos momentos es vigilarla. Si crece a la par de sus dos hermanas creo que sobrevivirá a pesar de sus limitaciones físicas. En cuanto a Eyvindur; no encuentro nada malo en su cuerpo, pero tiene un espíritu muy atribulado. Está bien cuidado. Sus nölmes no actúan muy distinto de lo que yo haría. Si acaso estoy en desacuerdo con las restricciones que le han impuesto acerca de poder deambular y lo que debe comer.

–Se irá de este castillo.

–Le hará bien apartarse de sus innumerables deberes. Así vomitará menos y subirá de peso como debe. Necesita recuperarse y reunir fuerza, para sobrevivir. Lömin me explicó que le harán rezar a sus diosas, eso aliviará su espíritu. –Karnilla destapó un frasco de pintura corporal de un bonito color azulado. Sumergió un pincel en ella y le descubrió el abdomen a Eyvindur para poder dibujar símbolos protectores sobre él. Tres pequeños símbolos que ponían: nosotras estamos benditas.

Eyvindur no se despertó, dormía muy profundamente.

–Quiero ir con él pero me lo han negado. Al parecer no se admiten hombres en estas casas de maternidad. Casi que el consejo me insinuó que ya cumplí mi deber de consorte y ahora estorbo. Aldor me mira gélidamente, no quiere que los demás sepan que Eyvindur se deshonró un poco, pero está tan indignado en nuestra contra que si sigue así saboteará su propia resolución. Me ha pedido que también rece, que haga ofrendas. Seguiré sus consejos porque quiero que Eyvindur viva y no hay nada que no intentaría por él, pero pareciera que el gran istyar espera remordimiento de mi parte; y no lo tengo, soy una bestia.

–Para los elfos, la moral es más que un montón de normas para convivir en paz, es un ideal al que aspiran cada día y en cada acción.

–Lo sé, aunque más bien me parece que es una losa enorme –Karnilla asintió. –Y Eyvindur se lo ha creído todo a pies juntillas. Por más que le digo que la deformidad de nuestra princesa no es su culpa… es como hablar con una piedra.

–Lo que creemos nos mueve –le dijo Karnilla.

–¿Cuándo regresarás a Nornheim?

–En unos días más; no puedo alejarme demasiado de Nornheim, ya sabes cómo son nuestros clanes: pero vendré dentro de un mes. Dejaré instalado a Eyvindur en estas casas de maternidad, le dejaré brebajes y consejos a Lömin, parece muy accesible. –Hagen asintió complacido por ello. Le había insistido a Karnilla en que, dado que a él le negaban acceso a ese lugar, ella acompañara a su amado. Estaría rodeado de desconocidas que le cuidaría y le servirían, pero alejado de su familia, de Hagen, inclusive de Amarië que lo atendía mejor que nadie. –Podrás visitarlo.

–Estaré ahí todo el tiempo, hasta que esas arpías me echen a patadas.

.

Las casas de maternidad consistían en una serie de alojamientos aledaños al templo de la diosa Berthandi, la cual era la norna que protegía a las gestantes. Había hermosos jardines en su interior.

En ellas vivían permanentemente las nölmes y sus novicias. No eran las únicas casas de maternidad en el reino pero sí las más cercanas a Steindor, a Celebrant y en su momento a Enya. Las elfas de esas ciudades se recluían en estas casas cuando cumplían cinco meses de gestación. Ahí tenían a sus hijos, rodeadas de cuidados y tranquilidad.

Karnilla y Eyriander lo acompañaban. Eyvindur jamás había entrado en este sitio, aunque conocía el templo aledaño. Ahí había nacido; y cuando tuvo que usar el velo, fue ahí donde se purificó. Lömin y sus nölmes los escoltaron a través de los jardines.

La casa principal era una construcción de tres pisos de alto. Un edificio rodeado de olmos y robles. La habitación destinada al rey, estaba en el último piso de la construcción, estaba vacío, Eyvindur sería su único huésped. Junto a su dormitorio se hallaba la sala de cirugías. La visión de la estancia donde eventualmente daría a luz se le hizo ominosa.

Su alcoba era amplia aunque tenía pocos muebles en su interior. Había una bañera rodeada de cortinas, una cama de aspecto muy cómodo, un escritorio y varios sillones; igual tenía una mesa para comer, aunque sólo una silla. Había una antesala destinada a que las visitas aguardaran ahí antes de ser recibidas.

Todo era pulcro e inofensivo. Aunque Eyvindur no pudo evitar notar los gabinetes con instrumental quirúrgico, pociones, vendas, emplastos y gasas.

"Que poco duró nuestro viaje de bodas" pensó. Estaría alejado de Hagen, aunque su esposo prometió visitarlo todos los días.

Había pedido que Amarië le acompañara, le había tomado aprecio, pero su madre le señaló que Amarië en realidad era un hombre y por lo tanto no podía ser admitido en ese lugar.

–Eyvindur –Karnilla le tomó las manos y le besó la mejilla. –Si me necesitas, escríbeme y acudiré a tu lado de inmediato, lo prometo.

Miró con cariño a su hermana (porque se habían adoptado como hermanos mucho tiempo atrás, en Asgard) pero no la besó, no pudo actuar tan efusivamente. Karnilla bendijo a las trillizas y finalmente lo dejó.

Su madre estuvo a su lado mientras se purificaba en agua viva, mientras dejaba atrás sus ropas de monarca. Las elfas que se hospedaban en estas casas usaban vestidos sencillos y holgados, de botones al frente que facilitaran revisarlas y auscultarlas. Eyvindur no calzaba con el paciente habitual de las nölmes. Su madre dijo que le encargaría ropa apropiada para más adelante, cuando el abdomen le creciera mucho más. Por el momento sus ropas de dormir servirían.

Se sintió extraño, como si además de la ropa, los deberes de rey y los súbditos hubiera dejado atrás parte de sí mismo.

.

Eyvindur había partido de Steindor con la misma resolución con la que solía hacerlo todo; dispuesto a cumplir con sus deberes. Hagen lo echaba mucho de menos. Hacía el trayecto desde Steindor hasta las casas de maternidad todos los días. Procuraba estar ahí tan temprano que cuando Eyvindur se despertaba Hagen ya estaba aguardándolo.

Se suponía que solo tenía permiso para permanecer junto a Eyvindur un par de horas, pero invariablemente se quedaba toda la mañana.

Los primeros días le llevó flores a Eyvindur. Gladiolas, rosas y por último...

–Azucenas –Eyvindur los recibió todos con una sonrisa tímida.

–Y además son mágicas –le dijo Hagen, el día de las azucenas. Eyvindur lo miró intrigado. Hagen metió la mano entre las flores y sacó un tarro de mermelada. –Es la que te gusta, la de naranjas vanir.

Igual le había llevado galletas horneadas por Amarië. Eyvindur estaba visiblemente halagado. Compartieron varias untadas con ese confite. Estaban deliciosas.

–No debería –le dijo Eyvindur, con migas adheridas en la comisura de sus labios.

–Hay que ocultar nuestro delito –le dijo Hagen y le besó suave, quitándole las migas con su boca. Eyvindur se sonrojó y Hagen volvió a besarlo. Estaban en ello cuando una de las nölmes entró.

No solían anunciarse. Eyvindur y Hagen se separaron en el acto. Era una de las novicias, les llevaba el té de media mañana y unas gachas de avena que Hagen detestaba. Eyvindur hizo el esfuerzo de comérselas. Hagen no le ayudó, aludiendo que ya se habían saltado varias normas.

–Salgamos a los jardínes –le propuso Hagen pero Eyvindur se negó. Le habían prohibido movilizarse para evitar que gastara energías en ello. –Eres su rey, ordénales que te dejen salir, diles que te apetece dar un paseíto de mi brazo. –Pero Eyvindur siguió negándose.

Lömin acudió a ellos a medio día. Llevaba un libro entre los brazos para Eyvindur. Se titulaba "Cuidados para las gestantes y su descendencia". Lo dejó sobre el escritorio donde Eyvindur rellenaba pergaminos con oraciones a sus diosas y a las nornas; Hagen le ayudaba en ello pues había descubierto que a su amado le gustaba esa sencilla rutina de hacer algo juntos, sobre todo algo tan apacible.

Lömin revisó a las trillizas. Su magia le permitía proyectarlas y una de sus ayudantes las medía. Anotaban si habían crecido, sus signos vitales y también hacían esquemas de ellas para analizarlos después. Eyvindur le apretó la mano a Hagen, respirando hondo mientras dejaba que Lömin auscultara su abdomen. No habían progresado mucho en la revisión de ese día cuando el agarre de Eyvindur en la mano de Hagen se hizo más fuerte.

–¿Te sientes mal? –Eyvindur asintió. Esto ya había ocurrido antes. Su amado elfo intentó contenerse pero fue inútil.

Se enderezó de golpe alejándose de Lömin. Su asistente estaba preparada para lo que se avecinaba pues le acercó a Eyvindur una vasija de cobre. Eyvindur se apartó del tacto de Hagen, seguramente deseaba ocultarse de todos ellos. Cayó de rodillas, sus músculos tensos mientras su estómago se contraía involuntariamente. Un temor frío apresó a Hagen, se acuclilló junto a Eyvindur tomándolo por los hombros. Su esposo no lo rechazó esta vez. Tomó un largo tiempo para que las náuseas cesaran, hasta que Eyvindur se quedó sin nada en el estómago. Hagen lo miró mientras escupía los últimos rastros de malestar. Eyvindur volteó hacia él, sus ojos enrojecidos y húmedos como si llorara.

–¿Qué me está sucediendo? ¿Por qué no puedo parar?

.

Al siguiente día el frasco de mermelada y las flores habían desaparecido de la habitación. Más aún, cuando Hagen intentó besarlo Eyvindur se apartó.

–Estoy saboteando lo que las nölmes me indican –dijo Eyvindur. –No tiene sentido recluirme y pretender que obedezco sus indicaciones.

Hagen se mordió los labios para no replicarle nada áspero. Quería ayudarlo y protegerlo, no ser la causa de sus malestares. Así que sencillamente cesó en llevarle flores y no intentó meter de contrabando más comida.

Así volaron los días. Entre pergaminos repletos de oraciones, el libro que Lömin le había dado a Eyvindur y la monotonía que las nölmes llamaban "recogimiento".

–¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntaba Hagen cada mañana.

–Mejor –respondía Eyvindur.

Pero si Hagen indagaba un poco más acababa descubriendo que había vomitado ocho veces al día, que no conseguía subir de peso; y que se sentía débil. Las nölmes lo atendían diligentemente y Eyvindur era obediente con sus indicaciones ("sumiso" era la palabra que revoloteaba por la cabeza de Hagen como un insecto molesto, pero él se rehusaba a emplearla).

Hagen le tendió un obsequio. Una pequeña ave de piezas metálicas.

–Mira –le dijo, dándole cuerda. El avecita desplegó sus alas y luego cantó, estaba hecha de tal modo que movía el pico mientras gorjeaba. Eyvindur se interesó en ella y Hagen, tirando de un diminuto mecanismo la desarmó en pedacitos. –Es un rompecabezas para entretenerte. Quise traerte un libro pero no supe cual escoger.

–Hantale, esposo mío. Sin embargo no deseo distracciones, sabes que aunque me halles en cama, en realidad no me encuentro ocioso.

Hagen miró alrededor, estaban sitiados por pergaminos.

Eyvindur se tomaba muy en serio sus dos ocupaciones: La primera era ganar peso, por lo cual no se movía más allá de lo indispensable. Además de que le prohibieron ingerir grasa, especias, vino, sal; sólo debía consumir aquello que pudiera digerir con facilidad. Le llevaban comida siete veces al día y él hacía el esfuerzo de terminárselo todo.

Su segundo deber consistía en expiar culpas y sosegar su espíritu, para ello rezaba tres veces al día y además se la pasaba transcribiendo oraciones que se iban acumulando a su alrededor. Cuando reunía suficientes (Hagen no entendía cómo se decidía eso), entonces las nölmes las ofrecían a las diosas en el templo aledaño.

Hagen guardó el pequeño obsequio en uno de sus bolsillos. Le pasó unas pocas hebras sueltas tras la oreja a Eyvindur y se inclinó a besarlo.

–No –su elfo se apartó como hacía cada vez. Hagen retrocedió. –Lo lamento, lo que hicimos… no puedo arrepentirme con sinceridad y a la vez besarte.

Hagen seguía sin sentirse culpable, pero Eyvindur… parecía resuelto a cargar con toda la responsabilidad por la deformidad de su hija y por los fallos en su propia salud.

La comida llegó. Pan, leche rebajada con té y vegetales hervidos. Hagen miró todo con disgusto. Él también vomitaría esa comida. Se quedó mientras Eyvindur almorzaba y también se quedó para la revisión de sus hijas.

Vio a Eyvindur vomitar luego de que una de las nölmes proyectara a las tres pequeñas, una a la vez. Su elfo resistió todo el proceso pero en cuanto terminaron devolvió el almuerzo.

Se veía tan avergonzado.

–No es tu culpa –le dijo Hagen. –No es como que lo hicieras adrede. –Lo consoló y luego se volvió hacía las nölmes. –¿Por qué no dejan de revisarlo del diario? No creo que a las trillizas les ocurra algo si dejan de hurgar en ellas por un día. ¿No ven que lo empeoran con sus constantes revisiones? –Les increpó. Ellas se disculparon y se marcharon en busca de Lömin. –No estoy convencido de lo que te hacen. Me da la sensación de que te sólo estamos escondiendo, como si fueras algo de qué avergonzarse, alguien que no cuadra en la perfección del reino.

–Ek–tâ.

–No digas eso –le pidió Hagen tomándole una mano. –No eres… –pero malgastaba energías. Eyvindur no lo estaba escuchando.

Lömin llegó al poco tiempo y Hagen le repitió su pregunta.

–La pequeña malformada, –asradi era un término norn– tiene el corazón débil, debemos vigilarla pues si se debilita más podría morir.

Eyvindur inhaló hondo y Hagen se anticipó a que vomitaría de nuevo. Pero consiguió dominarse. Hagen lo estaba abrazando mientras Lömin los observaba. Le acarició el cabello despacio tratando de sosegarlo.

–Mi hermana…

–Su alteza Karnilla nos dejó consejos y una poción con sangre de dragón –lo atajó Lömin. –También los empleamos.

–Hagen, por favor –le pidió Eyvindur, que lo que menos necesitaba era una riña entre su esposo y su nölme.

Hagen solía despedirse cuando llegaba la tarde. Se suponía que tenía la obligación de ayudar a Lord Nénime a combatir a las huldras y demás demonios, pero lo que hacía era volverse dragón y sobrevolar con su terrible figura las circunvalaciones de Morghost. No trabajaba con el general elfo, se bastaba solo. Y aunque Lord Aldor lo reñía porque en ausencia de Eyvindur, él debía transmitirles estabilidad a sus súbditos, Hagen hacía oídos sordos. Dedicaba parte de sus noches a cazar hecho dragón y sus días a visitar a su elfo. Solía dejarlo en compañía de Eyriander.

No se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerlo así. Pero eran los dos únicos con acceso al rey. Se les había prohibido a los lores entrar en las casas de maternidad. Hagen intuía que Eyriander no se presentaba durante las mañanas para darles un poco de privacidad y se lo agradecía en el alma.

Hagen le había ofrecido a Eyvindur, llevarle a Svadilfari para que charlaran de cosas de ingenieros, pero su afligido elfo dijo que no.

"No puedo recibir a Svadilfari sin ofender con ello a Elemmíre y a Nienor".

"Estamos jodidos" masculló Hagen pero procuró que sonara a broma.

La determinación con la que Eyvindur se negó le dio cierto alivio a Hagen. Su amado seguía vomitando y seguía angustiado, repleto de culpas y de preocupación por el futuro de sus hijas. Pero tenía energías; inclusive para reprender a las nölmes y quejarse de que no conseguían curarlo.

"Es que su alteza no está enfermo" se excusó Lömin. "Lo que tiene sólo se resolverá con el tiempo; tras el parto su alteza volverá a ser el mismo de siempre" dijo ella con voz confiada.

.

Hagen entró en Steindor. El castillo parecía algo opaco, como si su luz hubiera menguado.

–Es tu ausencia –se dijo (le dijo) Hagen. Acababa de volver de cazar demonios. Se despojaba de sus escamas de dragón fuera de la ciudad y entraba a pie. No quería que lo viesen sobrevolando Steindor, estaba seguro de que sembraría pánico y lo que el reino necesitaba era estabilidad y paz. –Que todo marche suave como la seda, no queremos que Eyvindur se encuentre con un desastre a su retorno.

Sus pasos resonaron por el pasillo. Le pareció que había menos gente, menos siervos, menos nobles. Entró en sus habitaciones. Eran las tres de la madrugada. Se tumbaría a dormir un par de horas y partiría rumbo a las casas de maternidad para desayunar con Eyvindur (y luego verlo vomitar todo).

Se sirvió una copa de vino.

¿Dónde estaban Belegaer, Amarië y Agneir? Tuvo la impresión de que no los veía desde hacía días. ¿Y Lord Aldor? ¿Y Svadilfari? Su mundo se había despoblado. Ahora lo habitaban las nölmes, la reina Eyriander, sus trillizas y Eyvindur. Un mundo reducido.

El día anterior tuvo una nueva queja.

"¿Por qué no le dan pasteles de comer? A Eyvindur le gusta la comida dulce" le inquirió a Lömin, la cual seguramente ya lo detestaba pero a él le daba igual.

"¿Pasteles? Son demasiado irritantes, su alteza los vomitaría".

"¿Me estás diciendo que no vomitó las gachas de avena y el té que le dieron?"

"Su alteza sí las vomitó".

"Si de todos modos echará afuera la mitad de lo que le dan, ¿por qué no darle algo que le guste? Así al menos disfrutaría de la comida".

Lömin lo miró como si Hagen se hubiera puesto a decirle cosas malsonantes.

"Me temo que no podemos hacer lo que su alteza nos pide".

"¿Por?"

"Hay tradiciones que dictan nuestro proceder y sabiduría recabada por generaciones de nölmes que guían nuestras resoluciones", a Hagen le inquietó lo que oía por una razón que no pudo enunciar. De cualquier modo hizo que Lömin le recitase todas esas "resoluciones guiadas por sabiduría y tradiciones" y demás mierdas.

Eyvindur no podía recibir visitas fuera de su familia.

No podía emplear su magia.

Eyvindur no podía comer dulces, grasas, vino, especias, aparentemente no podía comer nada delicioso.

No debía distraer su mente de sus oraciones.

No debía salir de su alcoba.

Ni mandar misivas.

No podía poseer bienes materiales fuera de los que las nölme le proporcionaban.

No podía entrar en el templo de las diosas por eso las nölmes llevaban sus oraciones en su lugar.

"Entonces es tu prisionero" le dijo a Lömin. Ella se mostró muy incómoda con esa idea y lo dejó.

Llamaron a la puerta. Eydís (el secretario de Eyvindur que ahora era de Hagen) entró.

–¿Sabes qué hora es? A menos que estén invadiendo el reino, vete a dormir –le dijo Hagen.

–Me pediste un encargo –le dijo Eydís, –me ordenaste buscarte un libro y dártelo en cuanto volvieras. –Hagen estaba impresionado con su diligencia. Eydís le dejó una copia de "Cuidados para las gestantes y su descendencia" sobre la mesa de noche y se fue.

Hagen lo agarró y lo hojeó. No era tan tonto como siempre se decía. Notó que Eyvindur mandó a la mierda sus obsequios y sus besos luego de que Lömin le diera este puto libro. El contenido hablaba de los cuidados a las gestantes, muy clínico. Hagen no pudo comprender buena parte. Pero había una sección dedicada al comportamiento que se esperaba de ellas y después de ese capítulo, había uno dedicado al trato que se debía prodigar a las ek–tâ. Hagen se puso a leerlo con creciente enfado. Lo que leía tenía la rigidez de una ley y además, era así como las nölmes trataban a Eyvindur.

.

Eyvindur se despertó sobresaltado, había escuchado algo. Buscó a Hagen a su lado. Al no hallarlo recordó que no estaba en Steindor sino en las casas de maternidad. Más allá de los muros de su alcoba soplaba un viento fuerte, la ventana se había abierto de golpe, fue eso lo que lo despertó.

Salió de la cama para volver a cerrarla. Miró hacia fuera, la noche estaba nublada y la oscuridad reinaba.

Escuchó el picaporte de la puerta girando. Alguien trataba de entrar pero la puerta no cedía, la perilla se agitaba cada vez con más fuerza. Eyvindur se acercó despacio e intentó abrir pero no pudo hacerlo. Supo entonces que que le echaban cerrojo a su puerta por las noches.

–Lömin –Llamó. La perilla dejó de temblar pero nadie respondió. –Abreme –le pidió Eyvindur. Percibió esa sensación ácida que precedía a sus náuseas. La boca se le secó y su estómago se contrajo. Abandonó la puerta sintiéndose mareado; y se apresuró en dirección al baño para vomitar.

Lo hizo sin mayores aspavientos, pero por más que le ocurría no conseguía habituarse. Cuando terminó le dolía el abdomen por el esfuerzo. Se enjuagó la boca, lo único que podía hacer para pretender que todo estaba de nuevo en control. Volvió a su dormitorio con pasos ligeros. Vio la puerta abierta de par en par, el cerrojo estaba destrozado y la perilla colgaba.

Salió al corredor, había luces en los apliques pero aún así todo parecía sumido en una penumbra tan densa que la luz no la penetraba. Se sintió observado, había alguien al final del pasillo.

Escuchó voces acercándose, eran las nölmes que lo cuidaban por las noches.

–¡Alteza! ¿Te encuentras mal? –Corrieron a su lado para atenderlo, aunque llegaban algo tarde. –Saliste de la habitación ¿necesitas ayuda?, hay que llamar a Lömin –se dijeron unas a las otras.

.

A Hagen se le hizo tarde para acudir a las casas de maternidad. Elemmíre había pedido audiencia con él y no pudo negarse a verlo. El señor del norte quería saber como se encontraba Eyvindur.

–No tenemos noticias de él –dijo Elemmíre para justificar su preocupación. Hagen entendía que debía resultarle extraño el repentino silencio en torno a Eyvindur. Para los elfos su rey les pertenecía y tenían derecho a conocer cuanto le ocurría (entre otros muchos derechos que a Hagen a veces le incomodaban).

–Gesta trillizas. –Le recordó Hagen.

–¿Está grave? –Elemmíre le dio voz a lo que seguramente los demás lores pensaban.

–La verdad es que no se siente muy bien, ¿de qué otra manera crees que hubiera abandonado su gobierno? –Hagen no iba a hablar de su asradi con nadie porque sabía que en cuanto lo revelara, Elemmíre o cualquier otro comenzaría a decir: ¿qué fue lo que hizo para ser castigado así? –Pero retomará su reinado en cuanto dé a luz.

Al final, Elemmíre se marchó algo frustrado por no haberle sonsacado mucho a Hagen.

Al llegar a las casas de curación pasaba del mediodía. Hagen se imaginó que se habría perdido la revisión de las trillizas. Peor que eso, fue encontrarse con que le negaban el acceso.

–Su alteza ha tenido una crisis nerviosa –le dijeron dos de las nölmes cerrándole el paso en la escalera rumbo a la habitación de Eyvindur. –Lömin hace lo posible por estabilizarlo, en cuanto esté mejor podrá verlo.

Pasó casi una hora antes de que Hagen pudiera entrar en la alcoba de Eyvindur. La chimenea estaba prendida generando un ambiente cálido que le provocó sueño a Hagen, o quizás no era eso sino el pebetero que olía a lavanda y a belladona. Seguro lo pusieron en la estancia con la finalidad de adormilar a su elfo. El silencio que reinaba se le hizo poco natural a Hagen. Los dejaron a solas (una cosa que Eyvindur no tenía prohibida). Eyvindur dormía, le habían dado una infusión somnífera. Hagen se recostó a su lado y le tomó una mano. No supo en qué momento se durmió también.

Lo despertaron unos sollozos suaves. Abrió los ojos apesadumbrado, atrajo a Eyvindur a él y le acarició el cabello. Ni siquiera se saludaron o se dijeron nada previo a:

–No ha crecido nada, piensan que se está muriendo –Eyvindur le hablaba de su sirena. Si esa pequeña moría, mataría a sus hermanas y posiblemente a Eyvindur también. –Si consigo ganar peso quizás ella estaría mejor, pero no puedo calmarme, ¿cómo podría hacerlo con semejante carga?

–No es tu culpa –dijo Hagen aunque ya lo había dicho muchas veces.

–Hay algo que Lömin desea intentar. Están preparándolo para mí.

–¿De qué se trata?

–No pueden anestesiarme, porque podría aspirar cuando vómito y ahogarme. Pero hay un brebaje, un sedante que me inducirá un estado de semiinconsciencia. De esa manera estaré tranquilo y dejaré de vomitar. Si consigo aplacar mis síntomas, nuestra asradi conseguirá crecer. A pesar de su forma, no quiero perderla.

–Eso que dices me preocupa. –No lo de su asradi, aunque eso igual lo preocupaba. –No me gusta la idea de que te arrebaten tu mente. –Eyvindur estaba desesperado y Hagen decidió que lo único que podía hacer era apoyarlo.

Le tocó el abdomen a Eyvindur. Lo acarició mientras miraba en derredor. Aquel sitio de supuesta paz y pureza, se le hacía cada vez más y más tétrico. Eyvindur logró dominarse y dejar de llorar.

–Las otras dos niñas están bien –le contó Eyvindur. –Cuando me las muestran, me cuesta trabajo creer que están dentro de mí –le reveló.

–No se mueven –le dijo Hagen.

–Nunca lo hacen –Hagen frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. No quería perturbar aún más a su amado. Hasta donde él sabía (y sabía algunas cosas) eso no era normal.

–No sueles sobarte la barriga, las embarazadas que he conocido usualmente lo hacen, es un gesto involuntario. –Eyvindur se sonrojó y Hagen le robó un beso, apenas un delicado roce. Su elfo se quedó muy quieto y Hagen le vio las ganas que tenía de recibir más y más besos, pero no se los pidió.

–Lo lamento.

–No te estaba reprochando. No tienes que justificarte conmigo. –Hagen lo abrazó de nuevo, nada más podía hacer.

.

Eyvindur despertó y a la vez no. Durante una semana completa permaneció aletargado. Había perdido por completo su autonomía. Sus nölmes lo aseaban, le cambiaban la ropa, lo arropaban. Le ofrecían comida a cucharadas. Le pinchaban las venas.

Tuvo pocos momentos lúcidos.

Hagen acariciándole el cabello.

La proyección de su asradi tan inmóvil como un pequeño cadáver.

Una nölme que le cantaba una canción de cuna, se la repetía una y otra vez hasta acabar por dormirlo, hasta que Eyvindur la tarareaba en sus sueños.

Lo demás era neblinoso. Sabía que había alguien con él siempre. Poniéndole un trapo húmedo en la frente. Tomándole la mano. Hablándole. Por momentos ese alguien era su madre.

–Ha vuelto a romper el picaporte de la puerta –decían.

–Pero si ni siquiera está lo bastante lúcido para hablarnos –replicaba Eyriander.

Eyvindur se envolvía en sus mantas de lado, intentaba dormir y dormir, quería sobre todo recobrar energías. Se sentía muy pesado, tenía el abdomen muy pesado. Se movía como si estuviera sumergido en agua, lentamente, pesadamente, como si algo se opusiera a su cuerpo.

–Deja que sople el viento, en el barco de tus sueños… Que la luz de la luna ilumine tu viaje, y te traiga a mí… En las montañas, no viviremos, en el mar, no viviremos… Dónde, oh dónde mi amante, acudiré a ti –tarareaba.

Debería rezar pero no podía hilvanar ninguna oración en voz alta, cuando empezaba una, acababa cantando la misma nana.

Quizás lo veían tan descompuesto que las nölmes hablaban acerca de él, como si no pudiera comprenderlas.

"Lo que gestas es el precio de tu deshonra".

"Si te arrepientes por lo que hiciste ¿cambiaría algo?".

"Tienes la barriga muy grande, eso fue lo que te delató, tu propio cuerpo es tu prisión".

"No entiendes nada de lo que te digo. La puerta está abierta pero ni así podrías marcharte".

Eyvindur se hartó y les gritó a las nölmes:

–No hablen de mí como sino estuviera aquí. ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Dejen en paz a mis hijas! –Y por supuesto pasó lo que debía pasar, pero esta vez fue distinto.

–¡Eyvindur! –Hagen le estaba gritando, pero él no entendía porqué. –¡Diosas, no! ¡Eyvindur!

Sintió la boca húmeda, su lengua estaba pastosa. Había presión sobre su cuerpo.

–Me aplastan el abdomen, diles que no lo hagan –musitó. Pero la presión seguía y seguía. –Me duele –le dijo a Hagen y se puso una mano sobre el vientre. Estaba tirante y duro. Cuando alzó su mano la vio roja. –Estoy sangrando. Hagen… –la voz se le ahogó. Él se ahogaba.

Estaba vomitando sangre.

Eso le dio alivio, porque no le sangraba el abdomen. Y entonces pareció que el sitio correcto comenzó a dolerle. El dolor no tardó en extenderse desde su garganta por todo el cuerpo. Alguien gritaba y jadeaba, gemía pidiendo ayuda. Le tomó un momento percatarse de que era él.

Había un escándalo a su alrededor. Hagen vociferaba, su madre… su tierna Eyriander lloraba, ¿o quizás estaba rezando?

–Hagen, estoy empapado, ¿es sangre? –Inquirió con tono mesurado, pero quizás no le salió así como él creía, quizás inquirió todo eso a gritos.

Lo movían, se lo llevaban en volandas.

Eyvindur distinguió la sala de cirugías. Se debatió con ahínco, no quería entrar ahí. Logró zafarse y cayó al suelo.

–No me las quiten, por piedad, no me las quiten… –se dio cuenta de que estaba aullando, de que se portaba de manera irracional y aberrante. –¡Hagen! ¡Hagen!

Lo sujetaban para obligarlo.

Quiso calmarse, dar órdenes, ser el mismo de siempre. Pero no podía, estaba fuera de control en una espiral que a saber dónde acabaría. El aether acudió a su llamado, Eyvindur le imploró proteger a sus hijas, rodearlas y no permitir que nadie se las arrancara. Le volvía el dolor pero era aún más apabullante el miedo que sentía.

.

.

Svadilfari precedía los ritos a Isil por las noches, pero además de ello, Lord Aldor le había pedido que se encargara de algunos asuntos del reino. Por eso es que se había quedado en Steindor, en vez de haber vuelto a Dor–En–Ernil.

Aquella mañana, ocupó su despacho privado, ese que estaba lleno de pergaminos con dibujos y planos. Había uno, en el que trazó una habitación para las pequeñas princesas, trabajaba un poco en él cada mañana, aun cuando la reina madre no había vuelto a hablar del tema y Vanima le hubiera dicho que ésta había dejado de adquirir muebles o ropa para las herederas al trono. Ese día lo abrió, e hizo trazos nuevos para tres pequeños caballos de madera. Al menos, hasta que Amarië entró.

Le llevaba el desayuno. Le sirvió diligentemente pan de centeno, huevos de ganso hervidos, pescado frito con cebollas y panceta; naranjas y vino caliente especiado.

–¿Sabes algo de Eyvindur?

–No, nada –le respondió. Cada día tenían el mismo intercambio de pregunta y de respuesta.

Los labios de Amarië se hicieron una línea pero antes de que pudiera empezar a divagar sobre el estado de salud del rey, Vanima entró. Y eso significaba que Amarië debía irse, y así fue.

–¿Sabes algo del rey? –Svadilfari también solía preguntar.

–Lord Aldor dice que el rey se encuentra estable, bajo el cuidado de las nölmes en las casas de maternidad pero he visto salir a Hagen esta mañana, se veía furioso. Me fío más de la expresión de nuestro rey consorte que de las palabras del gran istyar –opinó Vanima mientras tomaba asiento. Pero ella no era la única que observaba a Hagen y sacaba conclusiones. –Hay algo que debo decirte. Después de los ritos del amanecer, Elemmíre se ha marchado al norte.

–¿Se ha ido? Pensé que le ayudaba a Lord Nénime con el exterminio de demonios.

–Prometió matar a todos los demonios con los que se cruce, pero de todos modos, sabemos que el dragón negro hace mejor trabajo que cualquiera de nuestros ejércitos. No me preocupa que no auxilie en aquella tarea, sino que al marcharse se ha llevado con él a todos sus hombres, juró que volvería a Steindor cuando Eyvindur lo convoque.

Svadilfari frunció el ceño.

–Lo que significa…

–Que si tú lo hicieras llamar, él no acudirá. –Svadilfari dejo el boceto del caballo y se recargó de su asiento. No pudo evitar pensar un improperio en contra de Elemmíre.

–¿Crees que me haría la guerra si…? –Calló de golpe.

–Esperemos que no. Pienso que por eso el rey pidió que si debes subir al trono te cases con Lady Nienor, ella sin duda podría hacer entrar en razón a Elemmíre y evitar que divida el reino.

–Todo esto es hipotético –no pudo evitar decir Svad –porque Eyvindur no se va a morir.

Vanima lo miró largamente pero no se atrevió a decir nada, y mucho menos a contradecirlo. Nulka también se había marchado al sur pero él no dijo nada sobre qué respondería sólo al llamado de Svadilfari.

–Nulka –mencionó Vanima y de pronto Svad creyó que ella le leía la mente. –Quería presentar un asunto ante el rey, uno que él no desea resolver pese a que ocurre en sus tierras, dice que involucra elfos de luz; pero debido a la reclusión de su alteza, ya no pudo hablar con él. Lord Aldor me ha dicho que te lo enseñe a ti para que lo resuelvas, el consejo te da pleno poder para hacerlo.

El asunto era el siguiente: Había un elfo de luz llamado Finwë, era un sureño que había sobrevivido al ataque de los enanos y huido de Barad Eithel. Ahora que la paz había vuelto, deseaba recuperar potestad sobre las tierras que se vio obligado a abandonar. El problema era que éstas ya habían sido ocupadas por Gomli y su familia, elfos oscuros. Finwë no deseaba vivir en el sur pero quería que Gomli le comprara las tierras que ilegalmente estaba ocupando, salvo que el elfo oscuro no tenía oro ni pensaba pagar pues alegaba que él defendió, saneó y sembró la propiedad en disputa.

Svadilfari suspiró.

–Un asunto difícil, tu resolución causara disgustos sea cual sea –dijo ella. –Si le damos la razón a Finwë, podemos sentar precedentes para que otros elfos de luz reclamen pagos por tierras que les pertenecieron en el pasado. Y nuestra gente no tiene oro para hacer esos pagos ni ganas de efectuarlos; después de todo ellos restauraron los sitios quemados y devolvieron la vida a la tierra.

–Háblame de Gomli –le pidió Svad asumiendo que ella sabría todos los detalles del asunto.

–Tenía su propio drakar, navegaba por el cosmos y comercializaba con Alfheim. Hincó rodilla cuando la guerra acabó. Ahora ha aprendido a sembrar la tierra. Tiene un hijo, que a su vez tiene otro hijo. Una familia como pocas –dijo ella. –Finwë, –el elfo de luz –era granjero. Las tierras por las que disputa estuvieron en manos de su familia desde los tiempos de Eyrikur. Cuando la guerra tuvo que abandonarlo todo, se hizo soldado y combatió bajo las órdenes de Lady Nienor; y… bueno, ahora no tiene donde vivir.

¿Cómo lo resolvería Eyvindur? Se preguntó. De inmediato pensó que Eyvindur defendería a Finwë, diría que Gomli y todos los que fueran como Gomli debían pagar. Luego se molestó por ese pensamiento. Aún recordaba que Eyvindur había insinuado que él, Svadilfari, no era el único al que le importaban los elfos oscuros. Deseó poder hablar con él.

–Considero que Gomli no debe pagar. No se apropió de aquellas tierras con violencia ni con intención de hacer daño. A Finwë podemos restituirle su propiedad en el sur, siempre y cuando viva ahí. No debemos permitirle que comercialice con la tierra.

Vanima asintió.

Svadilfari sintió que su resolución era la correcta. Los elfos oscuros estaban empezando una nueva vida, ya no eran nómadas. Los elfos de luz debían aprender a vivir con algunas incomodidades, debían ser más austeros.

Quizás ser equitativo no era tan sencillo.

.

.

–Eyvindur –susurró Hagen. Su amado esposo no abrió los ojos. Aún estaba anestesiado. Le habían hecho cirugía para zurcirle por dentro, como un muñeco desgarrado. El esófago le había reventado debido a su padecimiento. Debió dolerle tanto, pero cuando ocurrió parecía más sorprendido que afectado. Eso se debió a los sedantes que le suministraban. Atenuaron el dolor pero también enmascararon el daño que vomitar constantemente le estaba causando. Le hicieron una transfusión con la sangre de Hagen, le dijeron que suspenderían el sedante y que se recobraría. Los elfos eran hábiles sanadores porque poseían la capacidad de enlazar a un paciente grave, con otra persona que lo sustentara. Hagen se había beneficiado de esa clase de medicina en el pasado, inclusive se enlazó con Eyvindur para darle de su fuerza una vez. Mediante ese arte podían curarlo practicamente todo. Pero sólo se puede sostener un vínculo a la vez, Eyvindur estaba enlazado a sus hijas y las niñas a él, no cabía nadie más entre ellos. Así que las nölmes se veían entorpecidas para ayudar y recurrían a otras maneras que no estaban funcionando.

Hagen no se aguantó las ganas de gritarles y de decirles lo que pensaba acerca de su inutilidad.

Se recostó junto a Eyvindur en la cama y le acarició un brazo por encima de la sábana. Su elfo respiraba tan tenuemente que costaba notarlo. Había un sonido de fondo.

Tic–tac–tic–tac.

Las nölmes habían enlazado a su asradi con un artefacto que resonaba con sus palpitaciones. El corazón de su hija latía con fuerza y él podía oírla. Un sonido rítmico que emanaba de una caja dispuesta cerca, como un mecanismo de relojería. Así sonaba el corazón de su sirena. Pero iba mucho más rápido que un reloj, como si tuviera prisa. Las trillizas acababan de cumplir seis meses desde su concepción; pero tenían el tamaño de un feto de cuatro y su asradi ni eso. No eran viables aún.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Eyvindur y se quedó ahí mirándolo. Tenía la impresión de que el vientre había dejado de crecerle. Estaba pálido, parecía que toda la sangre había abandonado su cuerpo, la piel se le hundía en las mejillas. Hagen tuvo el horrible pensamiento de que sus hijas le estaban succionando la vida. Eyvindur pasó saliva y gimió al hacerlo.

–Mi dulzura, mi sueño –le dijo a Eyvindur.

Se había peleado con Lord Aldor; y se podría decir que con Eyriander también.

Ellos habían acudido debido a la hemorragia. Cuando la cirugía para repararla terminó los tres se habían reunido en el despacho de Lömin. Habían cerrado las puertas con gesto tenso. Eyriander parecía sumamente nerviosa.

"Hagen" empezó Lord Aldor. "Las nölmes nos han pedido que no acudas más a las casas de maternidad".

Él había escuchado esa sarta de patrañas con un gesto severo (se lo había aprendido a Eyvindur).

"¿Eso pidieron? Menudas incompetentes y además de todo quejicas. En mi reino les daríamos unos buenos azotes, en vez de esconderlas tras tus sabias faldas mi lord".

Porque ellas habían fallado. Sedar a Eyvindur lo empeoró todo. Le quitaron la voluntad de seguir adelante, menudas estúpidas. Vomitaba menos, eso era cierto, pero de nada servía pues también ingería menos alimentos (o quizás por eso es que vomitaba menos). Y cuando ocurrió la hemorragia estaba tan adormilado que no podía usar su magia curativa, si es que aún la tenía.

"Las amenazaste con destriparlas". Intervino Eyriander. "Eso es…"

"Pienso cumplirlo. Lo haré una por una, comenzando con Lömin; y además lo haré con mis propias manos". Aseguró Hagen mirándoselas. Lord Aldor hizo un gesto exasperado y la reina madre pareció asustada de verdad.

"No es culpa de ellas…"

"¿Que no consigan sanar a Eyvindur? ¿Que sus cuidados sean inservibles?"

Hagen recordaba, y ese recuerdo lo carcomía, a Eyvindur arrastrándose por el suelo, gritando como un poseso, suplicando que lo dejaran en paz.

Eyvindur apretó los ojos y Hagen dejó de divagar. Le metió las manos bajo la túnica para alcanzarle el abdomen.

–Te quiero. Hay algo que debo hacer pero no demoraré, volveré mañana. En mi ausencia Eyriander te cuidará aunque dudo que sea tan ruda con las nölmes como yo. Te tratan como si vomitaras adrede, como si tuvieras la culpa.

"Acudiré a su lado cuando me plazca la gana, nadie podrá impedírmelo", le había dicho a Lord Aldor tan petulante como podía ser.

"Muchacho necio" tronó Lord Aldor. "Debes guardar entereza".

"¿Cómo tú? Aguardaste a que casi muriera para venir y aún ahora ni siquiera lo haz visto. ¿Cómo es posible que lo dejes de lado?"

"No me olvido de él. Sé muy bien todo lo que le ocurre, pues Lömin me envía informes diarios. No me la paso en este sitio, porque estoy trabajando, te aseguro Hagen que es una ocupación que Eyvindur aprecia mucho más que lo que tú haces, que no es otra cosa que perturbarlo. Las nölmes intentan tranquilizarlo pero tú avivas sus angustias con tus quejas y tus sarcasmos".

"¡Lo tratan como a un ek–tâ! ¿Cómo quieres que me quede callado ante eso?"

"Eso es lo que es" replicó Lord Aldor; y Hagen lo alzó por el cuello de la ropa. Eyriander se le colgó de un brazo pidiéndoles que se detuvieran de inmediato.

"Es lo que tú le hiciste creer". Hagen lo soltó. No, no había sido solamente Lord Aldor. Eyvindur ya se mostraba angustiado desde antes de que lo descubrieran. "Por una parte le dicen: eres impuro, estás deshonrado. Y por otro lado le exigen que sobreviva, que le de herederos al trono, que afronte todo y además a solas. Donde no estorbe, donde nadie lo vea, para que los súbditos no piensen: es sólo un hombre, o quizás ni eso. Le diste un estigma del que muy pocos sobreviven".

Dejó ir al istyar, no quería que el altercado pasara a las manos. Porque tenía algo que pedirles a ambos, a Lord Aldor y a Eyriander.

"Puedes responsabilizarme pero no olvides que está lidiando con sus acciones, tanto como con las tuyas". Apuntó Aldor. Ya le había dicho eso antes, cuando le reveló la existencia de las trillizas. Pero erró el blanco.

"¿Quieres que sienta culpa? ¿Qué me arrepienta? ¿De qué?" Hagen no entendía, Aldor no entendía. "No lo hicimos adrede, no pretendíamos engañarlos".

"Ya basta, deben parar, ambos. No llegaran a nada, deténganse". Les pidió Eyriander.

"Antes de deshonrarlo, ¿eras consciente de que era foreldrar?" Inquirió Lord Aldor con mesura.

"Sí".

"¿Escogiste libremente yacer con él?"

"Así es como normalmente funciona".

"Y aún así, alegas que no lo hicieron adrede".

"Sí". Lord Aldor lo miró incrédulo. Seguramente no decidía si Hagen era demasiado cínico o un perfecto idiota.

"Espero que hayas disfrutado de lo que tomaste, pues tus acciones han condenado a quien tan vehementemente amas".

"Lo hice, sí. Eyvindur es dulce como la miel mi lord, por supuesto que lo gocé". Ambos elfos se pusieron pálidos y Hagen frenó su lengua, sobre todo en deferencia a Eyriander. Y luego, para sorpresa de Hagen, Lord Aldor empezó a hablarle de un problema en Barad Eithel.

Svadilfari había intentado resolverlo pero los elfos de luz implicados se mostraron inconformes con su resolución. Pidieron que Hagen mediara dado que no era ni de una raza ni de otra. El istyar le recordó a Hagen que Eyvindur quería unidad y paz, le pidió que acudiera.

"Hay algo que quiero pedirles" les había dicho a Eyriander y a Lord Aldor, cuando los ánimos se calmaron en algo (luego de que Hagen dijera que iría al sur). "Eyvindur no está mejorando, se encuentra cada vez más débil, si llega así al parto, si es que llega, seguro se nos muere. Quiero que…"

Lo había meditado mientras su amado estaba en cirugía. Había llorado ante su impotencia para hacer algo y finalmente pensó en lo que las nölmes le dijeron acerca de que se guiaban por la experiencia acumulada. Pues bueno, los norn igual tenían experiencia con asradis.

"Hay que terminar su embarazo" les dijo Hagen. Ambos elfos se irguieron moviéndose de manera muy similar. Supo que dirían que no, de hecho no pensó que fuesen a acceder desde un inicio, pero debía intentarlo. "Morirán, los cuatro. Hay que sacarle a las trillizas antes de que esté tan débil que no tenga oportunidad de sobrevivir".

"¿Qué clase de padre eres?"

"Uno que tiene claras sus prioridades. Amo a mis hijas, pero no las dejaré asesinar a Eyvindur. Suena terrible… Ellas no son viables aún pero..."

"Es contra la ley, aquí no es Nornheim. Ahora menos que nunca podrás acercarte a él" dictaminó Lord Aldor.

"Hagen" intervino Eyriander con calma. "Sé que sufres, pero lo que pides no lo salvaría. Tú viste la manera en que reaccionó cuando pensó que iban a extraerlas de su cuerpo. Si lo hiciéramos, la pena lo mataría. No tiene otra opción salvo seguir adelante".

Hagen suspiró acongojado.

Acudiría a Barad Eithel porque Eyvindur amaba a estos estúpidos ingratos, así que Hagen no les daría la espalda. Iba a llevarse a Svadilfari como jinete de dragón. Más le valía al elfo oscuro no protestar porque Hagen no tenía tiempo para perder en mariconadas.

–Me envían lejos para que no joda, pero estaré de regreso mañana o a lo sumo en dos días –le dijo a Eyvindur con tono conciliador, como si estuviera despierto. –No lastimen a Eyvindur en mi ausencia –les pidió a las trillizas, que crecían aletargadas dentro de su amado. Le besó los labios resecos a Eyvindur y por fin se marchó. Tenía prohibido acercarse a las casas de maternidad, pero él era el dragón negro, iba y venía a su antojo. Para eso se había casado con Eyvindur, para poder estar con él cuando quisiera.

.

–Hace frío –dijo la reina madre nada más entrar a la alcoba de su hijo, –alimenten más la chimenea –les pidió a las siervas. Recibió diligentes "sí alteza" y su petición se vio cumplida de inmediato. El fuego en la chimenea crepitó con fuerza ante las ramas de manzanos que las siervas pusieron. Eyriander las vio limpiarse un tenue sudor de la frente por el calor, pero donde ella se encontraba la temperatura apenas si cambió.

La alcoba en la que su hijo estaba confinado era muy grande. Con su chimenea y sus paredes blancas; los muebles eran pequeños y austeros, el efecto era que la estancia parecía deshabitada. Eyvindur estaba perdido entre las sábanas de su cama. Acababa de amanecer y en ausencia de Hagen, ella lo velaría todo el día.

Eyriander se acercó a Eyvindur. Le puso una mano en la mejilla despertándolo. Su hijo abrió los ojos pero no los enfocó en ella. A Eyriander le parecieron menos azules, más oscuros.

–Madre –dijo y tembló.

–Estás helado –murmuró Eyriander. –Hay que prepararle un baño caliente, de inmediato –pidió elevando su voz. Hubo más "sí alteza" y luego el sonido del agua corriendo en la tina.

–¿Dónde está Hagen? –Inquirió Eyvindur.

–Vendrá pronto –respondió ella con calma. No le iba a decir que le habían prohibido a Hagen volver a visitarlo, ni que hubo un problema racial en Barad Eithel que había requerido su presencia. No podía preocuparlo.

Las sábanas estaban empapadas, y el olor a enfermedad se había apoderado de Eyvindur. Acre, amoníaco, rancio. Los pebeteros ardían con su esencia de belladona encima pero ni eso evitó que Eyriander se sintiera mareada.

–Cambien las sábanas –pidió. –Tráiganle ropas más cálidas.

Su hijo pareció percatarse del estado en el que se hallaba, se encogió avergonzado.

–No pude levantarme para salir de la cama y tampoco tuve voz para pedir ayuda– le hablaba en susurros rasposos. Cuando finalmente se había espabilado de la cirugía, le pidieron que empleara su magia curativa para sanar del todo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Perdía aspectos de su seidh sin notarlo siquiera.

–No te preocupes cariño. No es importante.

Lo desnudaron para bañarlo. Eyriander contempló el deplorable estado de su cuerpo. Era como si el viejo Eyvindur, el que emergió de la guerra como una sombra de sí mismo, hubiese regresado pero ahora con su abdomen de embarazo. El tic tac que seguía los latidos de su sirena era lo único que sonaba en la habitación. Así en silencio lo llevaron hasta la tina. Tuvieron que ayudarlo a llegar a la bañera entre dos de las nölmes.

Eyriander ayudó a lavarle el cabello, el cual se sentía tan fino como el de un infante. Como siguiera desnutriéndose pronto comenzaría a caérsele. Su hijo no quiso salir de la tina hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse. Y luego de vestirlo y arroparlo lo instalaron cerca de una ventana pues les pidió en un murmullo un poco de luz.

Le llevaron pergaminos y plumas para su habitual ocupación de redactar oraciones pidiendo perdón y paz a sus diosas.

La reina madre le hizo compañía mientras su hijo trabajaba pero se quedó dormido antes de completar un solo pergamino. A media mañana llegó Lömin para la revisión de las niñas. Verlas no les daba ningún consuelo. No les habían puesto nombres, como si no quisieran encariñarse con ellas y sufrir más perdiéndolas luego.

–No han crecido ni un ápice –dictaminó Lömin. A nadie le tomó por sorpresa que Eyvindur volviera a vomitar.

Ahora le alimentaban solamente con líquidos. No querían que se esforzara vomitando y que se volviera a desgarrar el esófago. Otra hemorragia como la anterior podría acabar con él. Luego de aquello Eyvindur se quedó dormido. Lo dejaron a solas para que pudiera descansar. Cuando Eyriander salió de la habitación, Lömin la aguardaba.

–Majestad, debo mostrarte algo –le dijo tendiéndole el pergamino de oraciones que Eyvindur había rellenado esa mañana. Apenas y había conseguido escribir unos pocos párrafos, y lo hizo con letra desigual y frases torcidas.

No había oraciones en ellos. Era otra cosa. Un poema de amor; preguntando al amante en dónde habrían de encontrarse. Pidiendo soñar con él.

Poemas de amor para Hagen en lugar de oraciones a las diosas.

Eyriander volvió a suspirar.

–Lo escribió una y otra vez –se dijo. –No le den más pergamino –determinó ella. –Tampoco se lo comenten.

Le habían dado una campanilla para que pudiera pedir ayuda sin tener que elevar la voz. La escucharon repiquetear y se apresuraron a la alcoba. Se había despertado e intentaba sentarse en la cama. Le dieron ayuda pensando que quería vomitar pero por fortuna no lo hizo.

–¿Dónde está Hagen? –Les preguntó.

–Vendrá pronto –respondió Eyriander.

–Mientes, ¿por qué me mientes? Le prohibieron venir a verme, le dijeron que no era bienvenido porque les parece violento. ¿Cuánto más van a quitarme?

Eyriander intercambió una mirada con Lömin la cual negó por lo bajo. No, ellas no le habían contado tal cosa a su rey.

–Eyvindur, hubo un problema en el sur, no es nada grave pero Hagen debe intervenir.

–Si no es nada grave, ¿cómo es que es tan importante como para alejarlo de mi lado? Tú también te irás. Volverán para encontrarme muerto. Para enterrarme y seguir adelante.

–No digas eso. –Eyriander lo acunó contra su pecho.

–Madre, ¿estás avergonzada de mí? ¿Piensas que soy un ek–tâ?

–No estoy avergonzada –pero sí pensaba que había errado, que se había precipitado.

–Mi maestro no vino a visitarme, pero le dicté una carta a la nölme de anoche. ¿Podrías enviársela? –Eyvindur sacó la misiva de debajo de su almohada.

–No tenías que esconderla –le dijo Eyriander pero se calló lo siguiente que iba a decirle: no eres un prisionero.

–No quería que me la arrebataran. Sólo una de ellas es mi amiga –al final hizo una pausa, parecía agotado tras esa pequeña conversación. –Te doy permiso de leerla –Se la puso en la mano a su madre y se recostó para volver a adormilarse.

Eyriander salió de ahí y se marchó a su propia alcoba. Había requerido una pues estaba decidida a no separarse de Eyvindur. Fue ahí que desdobló la misiva. Por supuesto que la enviaría a su amado Aldor. La leyó con ansiedad:

"_No quiero pasar de nuevo por todo esto. No sé si pueda recuperarme esta vez, pero tengo tanta elección como la tiene quien cae en un abismo y desea frenarse en plena caída. Me es difícil concentrarme. Sé que me has confinado en este sitio para que mejorara, para ayudarme a sobrevivir. Sé que las nölmes te escriben y te cuentan todo cuanto me pasa y cuanto hago. ¿Por qué no me lo preguntas a mí? ¿Acaso no conozco mejor que ellas mi estado? Quizás no. Pero aun la más humilde gestante en estas casas puede ejercer el derecho a decidir qué comer, a donde ir, cuando rezar. Yo no puedo ejercer ese derecho. Me asfixio en este recinto anestésico. Una vez me dijiste que dentro de mí coexiste la disciplina más férrea junto con una impulsividad irracional. Hagen dice que llevo un alma de fuego bajo mi exterior de mármol. Sería maravilloso satisfacerte diciéndote que me arrepiento por todo. Y lo he intentado con ahínco. He rezado y he sufrido, he rechazado a quien amo y me he negado a aferrarme a mis hijas. Con todo, no puedo decirte que me arrepiento, no tiene sentido, no tenía alternativa. Él me ha dado la máxima felicidad posible. Ojalá puedas perdonarme. Me hubiera gustado mirar tu cara una vez más. Pero me haz alejado, porque mirarme es reconocer tu fracaso, querías modelarme como un artesano hace con la arcilla. Dedicaste tantos esfuerzos a ello. Toleraste mi amor porque me necesitabas y pretendiste que lo controlabas. Por eso estás tan enfadado conmigo. No es mi hipocresía sino la tuya, lo que te hiere. Perdona no debería darte tan duras palabras. Tan sólo quisiera poder ver tu cara_."

.

.

Nulka les había mandado un mensajero, el cual los alcanzó antes de partir. Les contó a Hagen y a Svadilfari que había revuelta en el sur. Los elfos de luz, liderados por el inconforme Finwë, se habían levantado en armas en contra de Gomli y el resto de los elfos oscuros. Nulka, proponía como solución unos buenos azotes y encerrarlos a todos en las mismas mazmorras hasta que se hartaran de verse las caras (lo cual haría cualquier buen capitán de barco en el espacio, pero no en Svartálfheim). Svadilfari y Hagen partieron cuanto antes. No podían permitir que el problema escalara hasta proporciones de guerra civil.

Ya antes había viajado a vuelo de dragón, pero seguía sin gustarle. Estaba habituado a volar en drakar, en naves estables, de vuelos que casi ni se percibían; el dragón en cambio parecía ir dando tumbos por el cielo, con sus alas que subían y bajaban al ritmo de su poderosa musculatura. Además de todo, el dragón negro no tenía arreos ni sillas de montar (Svadilfari intuía que era una pésima idea solicitarle que le pusieran unos), así que tenía que sujetarse a sus escamas con fuerza. Cuando arribaron tenía los brazos doloridos y el cuerpo agarrotado.

Encontraron fácilmente el campo de batalla (si es que en verdad podía llamarse así), las columnas de humo elevándose se los indicaron. Gomli y Finwë eran, en principio campesinos, así que cuando Nulka dijo que estaban dispuestos a pelear, quería decir, que habían construido barricadas improvisadas, las habían incendiado y se amenazan con horcas y palos más que con espadas. Eran quinientos entre todos, menazaban con quemarse unos a los otros desde sus respectivos puestos. A veces algún osado, lanzaba alguna flecha.

El dragón aterrizó con fuerza en medio de ambos grupos, creando una ola de viento que derribó sus barricadas como si hubieran sido de paja, en vez de madera y roca. Hagen había decidido que debían viajar en su forma dragonaria, y así lo habían hecho llegando en unas cuantas horas en vez de largos días. Svadilfari se deslizó por una de sus alas, al bajar lo hizo con torpeza, tropezándose un poco. No estaba acostumbrado al vértigo de viajar de esa manera. Retomó su aplomo de siempre en un instante. Hagen adoptó su forma humana.

Aunque esta fue diferente a todas las que Svadilfari le había visto hacer. Se fue haciendo pequeño, su cola desapareció, pero sus alas no, de hecho se quedaron con él, por un momento le pareció que Hagen era capaz de volar así, con su cuerpo de hombre.

Los elfos salieron de detrás de sus escondites. Habían reconocido a Hagen.

–Rey Hagen –avanzaron casi a la vez, intentando llegar primero pero hasta en eso fallaron pues estuvieron casi simultáneo. Hagen se volvió completamente humano antes de hablar con ellos.

Los elfos oscuros hicieron una reverencia a Svadilfari. Los elfos de luz lo saludaron con un corto movimiento de cabeza, pero también le dirigieron una mirada hosca. Desde luego que sabían que la resolución que no les satisfacía provenía de él. De hecho, uno de ellos se adelantó unos pasos adelante para hacerse notar, ese debía ser Finwë.

–Hagen Herü Serë. Por favor, te imploro que nos des justifica. Estas tierras que me han robado pertenecieron a mi padre, quien las obtuvo de su padre. Es mi legado por derecho.

Gomli abrió la boca para hablar pero Svadilfari negó indicándole que no interrumpiera aún.

–¿Cuáles son tus tierras? –Le preguntó Hagen.

Finwë le señaló el campo que pisaban.

–Desde aquellos manzanos, hasta la cerca al pie del lago –le indicó. Hagen miró en derredor. El terreno estaba seco, las cosechas ya habían sido recolectadas. Los árboles aunque sin frutos debido a que era invierno, se notaban bien cuidados. Más allá estaba un granero, estaba cerrado y unos elfos oscuros no se habían apartado de él. Seguro que estaba lleno.

–Mi rey –intervino Gomli. –No soy ladrón, no robé estás tierras ni eché a Finwë de ellas. La guerra se acabó y estaban abandonadas, nadie vino a reclamarlas cuando me asenté en ellas. Los enanos las habían convertido en yermo. Reconstruí el granero, aré las tierras, las rehabilité, compré las semillas y las cultivé como me instruyeron a hacerlo por voluntad de Eyvindur. Y ahora éste –y señaló a Finwë –se presenta cuando ya hice todo el trabajo. Pretende que le pague por algo que abandonó. No tengo el oro para pagar, y aunque lo tuviera, no se lo daría. El príncipe Svadilfari ya falló a mi favor, pero es necio, _arcacîl_.

Svadilfari miró a unos y a otros.

–Creo que Finwë tiene razón –dijo Hagen. Svadilfari lo miró anonadado, ¿se iba a poner de parte el elfo de luz? –Estas son sus tierras ocupadas sin su consentimiento. Sin embargo, Gomli igualmente está en lo correcto cuando dice que ha ganado el mérito de poseerlas dado que ha cuidado muy bien de ellas. Así que haremos lo siguiente: Finwë debe pagarle sueldo de soldado a Gomli por custodiar estas tierras, deberá también saldar la cuenta de las semillas invertidas, y por supuesto pagarle su labor como granjero. A él y a todos los que hayan participado en que éstos campos sean fértiles de nuevo. Dado que no movió ni un dedo para obtener nada, no puede quedarse con la cosecha.

Finwë se mostró descorazonado.

–Pero mi rey… –balbuceó –no tengo oro, yo solía vivir de mis tierras.

–Pues es lo mismo que pasa con Gomli –Hagen le señaló la obviedad.

–Él es quien debe pagarme –insistió el elfo de luz. Hagen avanzó hacía Finwë.

–Eso no fue lo que acabo de dictaminar. ¿No tienes oro? ¿Qué te parece si te tomo del cuello y de los tobillos, y después te retuerzo hasta que consiga exprimirte el dinero?

–Hagen –lo llamó Svadilfari.

–No… no sacaré oro.

–Entonces no pretendas que Gomli lo haga. Svadilfari dijo que podías tener otras tierras aquí en el sur, y creo que no te impuso condiciones para escogerlas, salvo que sean del mismo tamaño. –Finwë miró largamente a Svadilfari. –¿Por qué no has aceptado? Lo que te ha dado es favorable y accesible para ti. ¿Es por qué es elfo oscuro?

Hagen sacaba todo a quemarropa. Svadilfari creía haberse acostumbrado ya a Hagen pero se daba cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que éste era capaz de hacer ni de decir. Finwë no respondió pero era clara su respuesta. Entonces de improviso, Hagen le tapó los ojos a Svad con una mano.

–Ya está, ya no tiene escleróticas negras. Si te repite su resolución ahora mismo ¿le obedecerás? Tienes dos opciones, aceptar el juicio de Svadilfari o el mío. O tomas su justicia o te exprimo para que pagues. Dinos ahora que prefieres. –Hagen se alejó de Svadilfari. Finwë asintió levemente y susurró que aceptaba la resolución de Svadilfari. Hagen se dio por satisfecho. Soltó una risotada. –Sabía que eras un hombre razonable. Ahora desmantelen estas estúpidas barricadas, ni siquiera saben cómo construirlas. Preparennos algo, ¿no somos sus príncipes? ¿No es Nulka su señor? Que mala bienvenida nos han dado luego de nuestro largo viaje.

Todos pusieron manos a la obra.

Hagen frenó a Finwë por un hombro y Svadilfari escuchó que le decía:

–Hiciste bien en ceder. Le contaré en persona a Eyvindur que haz decidido abrazar sus ideales de coexistencia y paz. –El aludido se mostró agradecido por esas palabras.

–Nos llegó la buena nueva de que gesta al heredero. Mi familia y yo le rezamos a las diosas porque esté con bien –dijo Finwë que de pronto parecía admirar a Hagen.

–Eso es bastante generoso de su parte, también se lo contaré. –Finwë se alejó tras reverenciarlos a ambos. Hagen empezó a mudar su aspecto al de dragón.

–No puedes irte –le dijo Svadilfari. –Les pediste bebida y comida, se tomaran a mal que te vayas.

–Para eso estás tú, debes comenzar a practicar el arte de agradar a tus súbditos, elfos oscuros o de luz.

–Tú les impones respeto a los elfos de luz, por favor quédate, como bien haz dicho este es el ideal de Eyvindur.

–Eres un… –Hagen ahogó un insulto, asintió cediendo. Nulka ya iba a por ellos, se estaba carcajeando, divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

–Eres la mejor reina que nuestro rey podría pedir –felicitó a Hagen.

.

.

–La habitación está muy fría –dijo Eyriander.

La nölme de guardia dijo que enviaría a por más leños de manzano. Ahora había alguien con su hijo siempre. Una nölme que dormía cerca, dos que lo vigilaban durante el día. Pero no se sentía mejor.

–Me miran, saben lo que hice. –Le dijo a Eyriander con voz tan queda que ella tuvo que agacharse para escucharlo. –Está tardando demasiado tiempo –le dijo a su madre al tiempo que se sobaba la barriga. Ella se detuvo. Era la primera vez que lo veía hacer eso. No supo a qué se refería su hijo. A la ausencia de Hagen, a la respuesta de Aldor a su carta, a su gestación. –No quiero que estén aquí.

–No puedes estar solo –le recordó ella.

–¿No puedo morir en mis propios términos?

–No vas a morir –le aseguró ella sentándose a su lado. Una de las nölmes le pasó un cuenco de sopa aguada y Eyriander le ayudó a su hijo a beberlo. –Ayer vomitaste menos. Estás reteniendo la comida. Todo irá mejor.

–¿Siquiera saben que es lo que me está matando? –Inquirió él entre sorbos de sopa tibia.

–Gestas trillizas y además tu espíritu no está en paz, tus síntomas se deben a eso. –Eyvindur negó a la frase de su madre. –¿Tú lo sabes? ¿Qué es lo que te causa malestar? –Eyvindur le pidió más sopa y la bebió mientras meditaba su respuesta.

–Es algo aquí –se señaló un punto difícil, entre su abdomen abultado y el esternón. De nuevo ella no sabía bien a bien a qué se refería.

No lucía mejor y Eyriander lo sabía. Sabía que cuando decía aquello en realidad estaba enunciando un deseo.

Luego de comer, lo pasaron al sofá cerca de la ventana. Eyriander no se atrevía a guardar demasiadas esperanzas. Ya no estaba preparando el ajuar para las trillizas, ni le interesaba remodelar sus habitaciones. Esos deseos estaban enterrados en su corazón. Ahora tenía anhelos humildes. Quería que Eyvindur pasara una mañana sin malestares. Quería verlo dormir sin quejarse de algún dolor. Quería verlo comer. Verlo sobándose la barriga en paz. Quería que viviera.

Las nölmes le llevaron los brebajes para las náuseas, para ayudarlo a retener la comida. Se los bebió de golpe y luego aguardaron. No pasó nada. Se pusieron optimistas.

Eyriander le sugirió rezar juntos pero él se negó.

–No recuerdo las oraciones, cuando las busco dentro de mi mente, lo que hay es una canción. No creo que nuestras diosas necesiten de canciones. –Tampoco le llevaron pergamino. El tic–tac del mecanismo que latía junto con su asradi era lo único que sonaba en la alcoba. –Cuéntame una historia madre. –Eyriander lo miró dubitativa. –Acerca de ti.

–¿Qué deseas que te narre?

–Lo que tú quieras. –Eyriander se puso a hablar de las post guerra. Le habló de la felicidad que sintió al volver a reunirse con él, con Lord Aldor, con Hagen, con tantas personas que pensó perdidas. Le dijo lo mucho que le costó adaptarse a su mundo compartido, le habló de las esperanzas que guardaba acerca del futuro. Fue algo vaga y, salvo sus sentimientos al reunirse con sus seres amados, lo que dijo resultaba trivial.

–¿Lo amaste? Me refiero a mi padre.

–Sí –respondió ella.

–Pero se te agotó ese amor.

–Cumplimos nuestro deber y no hallamos nada más que nos uniera, excepto ser tus padres.

–¿Y Lord Aldor? ¿Sabía mi padre que estabas enamorada de él?

–Sí. Él me dio su venia para aceptar su afecto, así como yo le di la mía para conocer el amor donde lo hallase. Quizás es poco lo que sé acerca del amor.

Eyvindur miraba por la ventana y no volteó mientras tomaba la palabra.

–El mío siempre ha estado teñido de culpa. Me sentía avergonzado aún antes de conocer a Hagen. Ustedes sabían que no deseaba a una doncella, fueron generosos conmigo.

–Le diste tu palabra a Larus de qué harías lo necesario para el reino cuando llegase el momento. Él te quería mucho, procuró comprenderte y no juzgarte. Y yo también. –Le reveló aquello deseando que aplacara la melancolía que parecía consumirlo.

–¿Puedo confesarte la razón por la que me sentía deshonrado por mis propios deseos?

–Sí –jamás fueron tan cercanos como en ese momento.

–Lo que yo más deseaba no era ser rey, no tenía anhelos de ejercer el poder. Y aún la sabiduría y la magia eran secundarios. Mi más genuino y profundo deseo era ser amado por un hombre. –Eyvindur seguía sin mirarla pero Eyriander notó el rubor que le cubría el cuello. –No pude negármele cuando apareció en mi vida. Siempre lo he anhelado. Es porque no puedo existir para mí mismo, le pertenezco al reino. Excepto cuando estoy con él, cuando me ama, es entonces que soy yo mismo, él me libera. Hagen es lo único que me he concedido, lo único a lo que no puedo renunciar. Mi amor por él es el único fragmento de mí que me pertenece.

Eyriander se le acercó y lo abrazó. Lo había abrazado más en los últimos días de lo que lo hizo en toda su vida.

–Te comprendo. –Comprendió también porqué Eyvindur no podía arrepentirse de corazón por haberse entregado. E intuyó que esa división en su espíritu era lo que lo enfermaba.

–Ayúdame madre –Eyriander lo soltó. –Sácame de aquí. No quiero morir en este lugar.

–Hijo.

–Estoy atrapado. Lo que me mata es este encierro. Lo que me mata es que me trates así. Déjame estar con él. No quiero morir en este lugar.

Las nölmes acudieron, dispuestas a sedarlo antes de que su exabrupto activara sus síntomas. Pero llegaron tarde.

–Hijo, ¡no! –Eyriander lo sostuvo mientras vomitaba. Primero las pociones, luego la comida, al último sangre. –Ya basta, por favor, basta.

Y cuando Eyvindur se desvaneció, su mano se cerró como si sujetara la mano de alguien más.

.

Eyvindur despertó de la anestesia a media tarde pero cuando Eyriander le dijo lo mucho que la alegraba que estuviera bien, él no le respondió, ni siquiera pareció reconocerla y luego se volvió a dormir. Había vuelto a tener una hemorragia. Le habían hecho cirugía de nuevo y Eyriander fue quien le donó de su sangre esta vez.

–¿Cuánto más tiene que sufrir? –Le preguntó a Lömin la cual lucía asustada.

–Confieso que su alteza ha resistido más de lo que esperábamos. –Los brebajes, las pociones, las esencias, los hechizos, nada aplaca sus náuseas. –Su alteza y sus hijas tienen desnutrición. Él pierde peso y ellas no crecen. Las hemorragias lo han empeorado todo. Lo lamento majestad.

Eyriander no supo qué decirle. Lömin no le estaba dando esperanzas.

–Hagen envió un mensajero desde Barad–Eithel. Volverá mañana –dijo Eyriander. Lömin se encogió sobre sí misma.

–Lo lamento majestad –volvió a decir.

–Envíanos la cena, yo pernoctaré a su lado esta noche. –La nölme se dirigió a la puerta, al abrir se quedó con la perilla en la mano. Miró a Eyriander y luego a Eyvindur. –Es imposible que mi hijo la rompiera. Debes indagar quién lo hace –le ordenó.

Eyvindur no se despertó para tomar la cena. Eyriander comió sola aunque apenas y probó lo que les llevaron.

.

_Deja que sople el viento, en el barco de tus sueños,_

_Que la luz de la luna ilumine tu viaje, y te traiga a mí._

_En las montañas, no viviremos,_

_En el mar, no viviremos,_

_Dónde, oh dónde mi amante, acudiré a ti._

Eyriander se despertó escuchando esa canción. Eyvindur estaba parado ante la ventana y era él quien la murmuraba.

–Hijo –le habló saliendo del sillón. Le sorprendió que hubiera tenido fuerzas para salir de la cama por sí mismo. –¿Cómo te encuentras? –Le preguntó.

Eyvindur le respondió.

–Jeg gâr –dijo algo más pero Eyriander no lo comprendió en absoluto. No estaba hablando élfico, ni tampoco la lengua común. Su hijo abrió la ventana y se encaramó en ella.

–¡No! –Eyriander corrió a él y lo alcanzó de la muñeca. –¿Qué es lo que haces Eyvindur? Debes detenerte.

–Nej, nana –Eyvindur le propinó un golpe en la cara, rasguñándola. – No voy a morir aquí, no quiero morir en este horrible lugar. –Le dijo lo último en la lengua común. Eyriander se abrazó a él y tiró para entrarlo en la habitación. Las nölmes vinieron corriendo. Se estaban gritando uno al otro, forcejeando en el suelo. A saber de dónde le venían las fuerzas a Eyvindur. –Du hader mig, tratas de matarme nana. Pero ni así me arrepentiré, no me arrepiento de amarle.

Las nölmes le ayudaron a detenerlo y entre todas lo inmovilizaron en la cama. Eyvindur dejó de luchar con ellas, de hecho el aether no las agredió. Y en cuanto consiguieron sujetarle por las muñecas con bandas, se quedó dormido, exhausto.

Eyriander estaba atemorizada, le ardía la mejilla, le dolía el pecho.

.

Karnilla acababa de arribar a Steindor. Había hecho el viaje en drakar. Thor y Loki volverían a Thrúndheim la siguiente semana y con ellos ahí, podría pedirle a Thor que la ayudase a cruzar entre mundos a través de un portal. Belegaer la recibió en el castillo, le informó que Lord Aldor la acompañaría a las casas de maternidad. Era la reina de todos los norn, pero viajaba sin escolta alguna, sin ningún signo distintivo de su rango ni vasallos.

–¿Cómo está Amarië? –Le preguntó Karnilla animadamente. Belegaer se mostró turbado como solía pasarle cuando hablaban del catamita.

–Extraña a su alteza Eyvindur, todos lo hacemos –le respondió. Karnilla no le preguntó a Belegaer si sabía algo acerca de la salud del rey, no esperaba que lo hiciera. Lord Aldor no tardó en unírsele. El istyar le pareció menos soberbio que de costumbre, parecía algo disperso.

Cuando llegaron a las casas de maternidad fueron recibidos fríamente. La reina madre les esperaba en la antesala a la recamara de Eyvindur. Estaba sumamente nerviosa. Karnilla la tomó de un hombro y le transmitió calma. Un hechizo sencillo pero que solo podía ser efectuado por alguien con una gran fortaleza espiritual, como lo era Karnilla. Eyriander inhaló hondo y su rostro pareció relajarse. Karnilla le tocó la mejilla donde había tenues marcas rojizas.

–Me atacó –les dijo Eyriander y apretó los ojos llorosa. –Algo terrible pasa con él. –Lord Aldor se sentó junto a Eyriander y le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas. –Su razonamiento no es el de siempre. La carta que te envió… –le dijo a Lord Aldor, –dijo que se la había dictado a una de las nölmes pero ninguna de las que le cuidan le ayudó en tal labor. Cuando me agredió estaba hablando otro idioma, pienso que era norn.

Lord Aldor empezó a hacerle preguntas, a ayudarla a ordenar sus pensamientos en un relato congruente. Fue así que escucharon acerca del declive de Eyvindur, acerca de sus síntomas que no mejoraban, de sus intentos por arrepentirse y conseguir calmar su espíritu. Y de estos sucesos que pasaron inadvertidos por insignificantes. La puerta que se rompía para no encerrarlo, la canción que aprendió de alguien que no podía estar ahí, que hablara fluidamente un idioma que no dominaba, la carta escrita por nadie y las cosas que decía y hacía.

Karnilla desconocía en gran medida lo que la reina les contó. Hagen le había escrito para decirle que Eyvindur seguía mal, para quejarse del trato que le daban, "lo han tachado de ek–tâ" le escribía su hermano. Pero las noticias le llegaban a Nornheim atrasadas. Ella no sabía acerca de las dos hemorragias que casi acabaron con Eyvindur, ni mucho menos todos los detalles que Eyriander les compartió.

–Debo revisarlo –les dijo Karnilla.

.

Le impactó lo desmejorado que estaba. Pobre Eyvindur, siempre con sus problemas para ganar peso, para restaurar su salud a lo que fue antes de la guerra.

–No estaba listo para esta carga –dijo Lord Aldor, de pie a su lado. Parecía muy impresionado por el aspecto de su hijo.

Lömin en persona estaba en la habitación cuidando de su paciente. Se levantó y les hizo una reverencia a ambos. Karnilla se aproximó primero que Lord Aldor. Eyvindur yacía boca arriba, cuando Karnilla apartó la sábana que lo cubría descubrió que tenía las manos atadas a la cama.

–Su alteza trató de cometer suicidio –les dijo Lömin, –tuvimos que hacerlo –se veía muy mortificada. Se veía tan desesperada como Eyriander, seguramente ya no sabía qué más debía hacer, había alcanzado su límite. Karnilla le puso una mano sobre el abdomen a Eyvindur, presionando levemente. Había un tic–tac resonando en la estancia, que captó su atención y Lömin le explicó lo que era. Intuyó a las trillizas con bienestar a pesar de todo lo que su dam padecía. –No crecen, no importa lo que hagamos han dejado de crecer –le dijo Lömin.

Karnilla no se mostró preocupada por ello. En cambio le atrajo otra cosa.

–Está muy frío –la chimenea ardía caldeando el ambiente pero aún así, Eyvindur tenía la piel helada. Karnilla le acarició el rostro llamándolo hasta despertarlo.

Eyvindur abrió los ojos, negros y apagados. La miró sin reconocerla.

–¿Ertu reidur? –Le preguntó Karnilla. Le estaba hablando en norn para comprobar si le respondía en ese idioma.

Eyvindur intentó incorporarse pero no pudo debido a sus ataduras. Se puso a hablarle en norn a Karnilla.

–Déjame ir –le imploró. –Siempre temí a las ataduras y las prisiones. Por favor, voy a morir si me mantienes aquí.

–¿Me conoces? –Inquirió Karnilla y su paciente negó. –Soy una doula, he venido a ayudarte. ¿Cual es tu nombre? –Eyvindur se rehusó a responder.

Karnilla se hizo a un lado.

–¿Qué es lo que tiene? –Le preguntó el lord, quien comprendía los rudimentos del norn.

–E'irim –respondió Karnilla. Eyvindur reparó en la presencia de Lord Aldor.

–Estás aquí –le habló. El istyar se le iba a acercar pero Karnilla lo detuvo interponiéndose.

–¿Quién es? ¿Por qué lo quieres? –Preguntó ella.

–Mi carcelero. El que no puede perdonar mi deshonra. Recibiste mi carta y finalmente acudes a mí.

A pesar de que Karnilla le interrogaba, seguía con la mirada a Lord Aldor. Como un lobo que sigue a su presa. Lord Aldor no se apresuró a acercarse a él. Si se lo hubieran referido no lo habría creído, pero podía ver en claro que ahí, había un espíritu aferrándose a la luz de su hijo.

El istyar movió suavemente sus manos, las cuáles brillaron, mientras hablaba en alto élfico, estaba recitando un laitale de protección.

–Espíritu vengativo –lo llamó– abandona este mundo y libéralo. –La luz de sus manos se amplificó, como si tuviera una pequeña estrella.

Eyvindur cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza tratando de apartarse de la luz que lo lastimaba.

–No quiero morir aquí –le gritó Eyvindur, aún hablando norn. –No soy quién deseas, y no puedo comportarme cómo quieres, por eso me has encerrado, esperando que al morirme puedas librarte por fin de mí, y poner a alguien más digno a tu lado. Pero no te lo voy a permitir.

La boca de Lord Aldor se hizo una línea y se recordó que no era a él a quien le hablaba. Que esa fuerza que movía a su hijo con tal energía provenía de alguien más.

–No soy ese a quién maldices. Dinos tu nombre y abandona este mundo. –Se acercó más a él, con la intención de poner su mano ardiente, debido a su seidh, sobre el espíritu.

Eyvindur se contorsionó tratando de zafarse, dejándose la piel de las muñecas en sus ataduras. El aether no se manifestó, no lo defendía de esta clase de ataques. Lord Aldor no lo tocó, temiendo que el esfuerzo que ponía Eyvindur en liberarse, terminara por lastimarlo.

–¿Cómo te llamas? Dime tú nombre.

Eyvindur debía poder responder a ello.

Estaba jadeando. Sus dedos delgados y largos se crispaban.

–Puedes quitarme todo pero no a mis hijos. ¡Son míos! ¡Míos!

–Aldor, detente –le gritó Karnilla. Eyvindur se fue de lado y comenzó a vomitar.

–Tendrá otra hemorragia –los previno Lömin. Karnilla rompió las ataduras en las muñecas de Eyvindur y lo ayudó a incorporarse para que no aspirara. Empezó un conjuro para adormecerlo. El conato de hemorragia cesó. Karnilla le había robado la conciencia.

.

Lord Aldor prohibió la entrada a las nolmës e inclusive a Eyriander. Sólo se quedaron ellos tres en la alcoba. Eyvindur estaba acostado en su lecho, le habían curado las muñecas pero habían vuelto a amarrarlo después de eso.

Karnilla le tenía tomada una mano, transmitiéndole paz y calma. Se veía muy preocupada.

De pronto Lord Aldor empezó a hablar.

–Los reyes elfos no presentan a sus hijos cuando acaban de nacer, como hacen los ases. Hasta que el príncipe cumple cinco años empieza a recorrer el reino. Cuando Eyvindur alcanzó esa edad, y salió con sus padres de Enya y sus barreras protectoras, enfermó. Tenía terribles pesadillas que nadie comprendía, que al combinarse con su seidh, te hacían dudar sobre si era él con un pobre manejo de su magia o un espíritu utilizándolo. Él es luz encarnada y por ende atrae a las criaturas más oscuras. Desde esa tierna edad le enseñé a cerrar su vǫrð y su mente para evitar que sufriera. Está en nuestra naturaleza ser proclives a las enfermedades espirituales.

Karnilla lo escuchó, pero no apartó su vista del rostro de Eyvindur.

–No lo aqueja un demonio, sino un fantasma, uno que se fue haciendo más y más fuerte conforme él se debilitaba.

–Si no se encontrara gestando posiblemente él mismo podría repelerlo, pero ser un foreldrar significa que su vǫrð se encuentra expuesto y vulnerable.

–¿Intentaras exorcizarlo de nuevo?

–Puedo hacerlo –señaló de inmediato el istyar, ofendido como si Karnilla le dijera que no era capaz. –Pero necesito saber de quién se trata.

–Será muy difícil, podrías asesinar a quien intentas salvar –le previno ella.

–Hay otras maneras de sacar un fantasma de este mundo. –Lord Aldor guardó silencio, quería meditar un poco las cosas.

.

Hagen volvió a las casas de maternidad por la tarde, no le importó sobrevolarlas con su forma de dragón ni aterrizar en los jardínes. Seguro les acababa de meter un buen susto a las nölmes. Se volvió humano y entró en aquellas estancias. Actuando como si jamás le hubieran prohibido volver.

Cuando llegó al piso en el que se alojaba Eyvindur no halló a nadie, lo cual lo inquietó. Usualmente había nölmes pululando por los pasillos. Apresuró sus pasos rumbo a las alcobas de su amado. En la antesala le esperaba Karnilla.

Abrazó a su hermana. Lord Aldor, Eyriander y Lömin igual estaban presentes. Nadie lo riñó ni por su presencia ni por su demora. Hagen notó en el semblante de Eyriander el rastro de sus lágrimas.

–¿Acaso él… –No se atrevió a formular la pregunta.

–Está muy débil –le dijo Karnilla. –Hermano, Eyvindur tiene e'irim. –Hagen encajó la noticia en silencio. Sintió que volvía en el tiempo hasta un pasado que pensó superado. –Por eso sus náuseas no cesaban. –La mirada de Hagen se elevó hacia Lömin con reproche. –Es difícil de diagnosticar hasta que ya está muy avanzada. –Le recordó Karnilla.

–Exorcizalo –le pidió Hagen.

–El espíritu no quiere darnos su nombre, pero sin duda se trata de un norn.

–¿Norn? Eyvindur nunca ha matado a un norn –se le salió decir y entendió… era un fantasma suyo que le había compartido a Eyvindur.

–Está enfermo de ti, de tu semilla y de tu pasado. –Le reprochó Lord Aldor. –Ojalá seas capaz de decirnos quién le hace sufrir así para que podamos exorcizarlo. Si se muere...

–Hay gente que vive con e'irim durante años –dijo Karnilla defendiendo a su hermano, quien ha final de cuentas conocía la enfermedad mejor que Lord ALdor. –Gente que tarda mucho en debilitarse y en manifestar a su fantasma. El aislamiento y la culpa lo agravan todo, hacen que la enfermedad progrese.

Eyriander se mordió los labios y sujetó a Lord Aldor por un brazo.

.

En realidad Hagen no necesitaba ver a Eyvindur para saber de quién era el fantasma que se lo había apoderado.

Por un momento se vió a sí mismo entrando en la alcoba de su madre, sabiendo que la hallaría cantándole a Gerolf mientras se sobaba la barriga. Que ella le contaría historias de sus viajes, pues su ocupación era aventurera. Le hablaría de los piratas que se había cruzado, los clanes que había enfrentado, las maravillas que había visto. La montaña Hovedoya resplandeciendo como si estuviera en llamas con el reflejo del sol alzándose sobre su nieve. La claridad de las lagunas en Hafnarfjördur. Hagen la había amado, no comprendía qué tenía de malo esta hermosísima madre. Hasta que Halgena se ponía a darle de besos al relicario que llevaba en el cuello y Hagen se acordaba.

Eyvindur estaba cantando.

–Deja que sople el viento en el barco de tus sueños…

–...Que la luz de la luna ilumine tu viaje… –cantó Hagen acercándose. Eyvindur lo miró y sonrió, cantaron juntos la última parte:

–Oh donde mi amante acudiré a ti.

Se acomodó a su lado y le apretó una mano a Eyvindur el cual le sonrió con afecto. Karnilla le dijo que no la reconocía, pero a Lord Aldor le llamaba "su carcelero".

"Piensa que Aldor es Gerenot, ese es el rol que le ha asignado". Ha saber quien lo pensaba a él. Quizás lo reconocería, pues fue él quien la cuidó en su agonía.

–Las cosas reales en la oscuridad, no parecen más reales que los sueños. Eso solías decirme –habló Eyvindur y su figura parecía que se desdibujaba conforme hablaba.

–¿Lo hice? –Estaban conversando en norn.

–Hicimos de nuestra vida juntos un secreto, uno que solo tú y yo compartimos; y aunque el mundo sospechaba, en realidad sólo tenían eso: sospechas. Existía para ti, para tus abrazos en la penumbra, para tu boca caliente contra la mía, mi mundo no tenía color pero con qué profundidad mi cuerpo estaba manchado por el tuyo.

–Kalf, yo soy Kalf –se dijo Hagen. –Halgena –dijo su nombre y ella sonrió y trató de tocarlo pero seguía sujeta.

–Libérame. –Hagen asintió con pesar.

–Eso haremos.

.

–Se puede forzar a un fantasma a abandonar el cuerpo que habita para apoderarse de otro. Un receptáculo con más energías, que resista un proceso de exorcismo sin perecer –les explicó Lord Aldor.

Hagen les había revelado la identidad del fantasma, igual les habló de la historia del relicario. Karnilla no tenía tanta experiencia con esta clase de problemas como Lord Aldor pero se ofreció para hacer de receptáculo.

–No, lo haré yo –les dijo Hagen. –Me regenero, así que sin importar el daño que le causen a mi cuerpo la contaré. –Lord Aldor se abstuvo de lanzar recriminaciones, tan sólo aceptó.

–Tú me ayudarás protegiendo a Eyvindur –le dijo Lord Aldor a Karnilla.

–¿Transferirás un fantasma que piensa que eres su carcelero a una persona con la fuerza de un dragón? –Inquirió Karnilla, sonaba a que el istyar iba a terminar ardiendo.

–Como Hagen bien señaló, sus dones lo vuelven ideal para lo que deseamos hacer, tan sólo hay que contenerlo.

–¿Cómo contienes a un dragón?

–Una vez estuvo tan grave que necesitó de enlazarse con Eyvindur para sobrevivir. Si está dispuesto, creo que se puede hacer.

.

Eyvindur dormía todavía. Karnilla estaba preparando a Hagen para lo que harían.

Su hermano se sentó en la butaca de la estancia, Karnilla lo amarró a aquel mueble, no porque eso pudiera restringirlo, sino para ayudarlo a no golpearse contra el suelo. Lord Aldor les advirtió que le haría convulsionar.

Karnilla hubiera querido decirle: no lo hagas.

Pero conocía a Hagen, era alguien dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier sufrimiento si con ello ayudaba a quienes amaba. Desde aquella ocasión en que tuvo que flagelarlo, Karnilla se había prometido no volver a herirlo. Estaba incumpliendo su palabra.

Lömin le había proporcionado lo que necesitaba.

Karnilla le apoyó el bisturí sobre las venas en el pliegue del codo, pero no lo cortó.

–Piensas que morirán y enfrentarás este exorcismo para morirte junto con ellos –no se lo estaba preguntando.

–No –le respondió Hagen. –Escuchame, es mi madre la que nos jodió, aún muerta sigue dando problemas, soy yo quien debe hacer esto. Aldor no sabe que yo maté a esa arpía y que su propia familia no le perdonaba lo que hizo; soy yo quien debe lidiar con su alma en pena.

–Hagen.

–Oh vamos, un poco de sangre no te asusta, sólo córtame. –Lord Aldor le dijo lo que necesitaban y ella ideó la manera. La esquirla en el ojo de Hagen, esa que no sanaba porque no se la extirparon en su momento, le dio la idea.

–Te quiero.

–Yo también y además te perdono si eso es lo que necesitas para encontrar tus agallas. –Karnilla lo cortó y cuando abrió las venas de Hagen le insertó un clavo. Hagen apretó los dientes y no se quejó. Su carne y piel sanaron en torno a aquel objeto pero seguía sangrando. Le insertó otros clavos, en el otro brazo,en la arteria femoral de sus muslos y uno más en la línea de las clavículas. Lord Aldor sugirió el abdomen pero ella lo mandó a hacer gárgaras. Esas heridas dolían demasiado y la hemorragia que causaba no contendría bien a Hagen. Necesitaba herir sus arterias y venas de más tamaño para que se desangrara rápidamente con el menor dolor posible.

En cuanto terminó corrió en pos del istyar. No volteó a ver a Hagen, no pudo.

.

En respuesta a los tonos profundos del laitale, Eyvindur, empezó a sacudirse y a gemir. Se incorporó súbitamente liberando una de sus manos atadas; y se puso a arañar el aire con los dedos, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y musitaban cosas incomprensibles. Lord Aldor habló más fuerte moviendo sus manos con energía en dirección a su hijo enfermo. Pero el fantasma se aferraba obstinadamente. Así continuaron durante lo que pareció un largo mientras que Karnilla aguardaba preocupada, impotente ante el sufrimiento de Hagen y de Eyvindur.

Entonces, Hagen dejó escapar un lamento agudo y extraño que la sobresaltó. Aquel sonido sobrenatural la hizo sentir escalofríos. Pero cuando Hagen empezó a sacudirse y a gritar; las sacudidas de Eyvindur se calmaron. Ante esta señal de éxito, Lord Aldor redobló sus esfuerzos por extraer el fantasma del cuerpo de Eyvindur y atraerlo a Hagen.

Karnilla tomó a Eyvindur entre sus brazos y creó una barrera que protegiera a Eyvindur, a las trillizas y a sí misma; por si el fantasma intentaba escapar de Hagen y aferrarse a alguien más débil.

Lord Aldor le pidió al fantasma que dijera su nombre pero este se negó. La resistencia del fantasma era espeluznante. Al cabo el fantasma habló en voz baja y dificultosa.

¿Por qué se sentía agraviada? Quiso saber Lord Aldor. Hagen movió la cabeza adelante y atrás lentamente y musitó algo. Estaba sangrando mucho, su ropa oscurecida, más aún, un charco rojo bermejo empezaba a formarse a sus pies.

–Gerenot te maldigo –le dijo.

Lord Aldor cambió de tono y animó al fantasma a soltarse de su asidero impío en el mundo de los vivos y buscar la paz de las diosas. Su voz era lo bastante intensa como para convocar a las deidades guardianas más terribles. Lord Aldor hizo lo que antes no pudo hacer. Le puso su mano imbuida de luz en la frente a Hagen.

Karnilla lo miró temblar y convulsionar. Liberó sus manos y apresó a Lord Aldor, al moverse sangró más de prisa. El istyar se zafó de su agarre, Halgena no dominaba a Hagen como hizo con Eyvindur; y las heridas que Karnilla le infringió le restaban fuerza.

–No puedes matar a tu hijo, al hijo que amabas, libéralo, revela tu nombre y parte –le ordenó Lord Aldor agarrándolo de los brazos, donde tenía los clavos. Halgena gritó. –Te haz apoderado de Hagen hijo de Gerenot.

–No, no de Gerenot, nunca de él –dijo entre gritos de auténtica agonía.

Karnilla quería que todo parase de una buena vez.

–Libera a tu hijo, a Hagen hijo de Kalf, lo último que queda de Kalf y de ti en este mundo.

–¡Hagen! –El fantasma lloraba. Y finalmente cedió. –Soy Halgena reina de Nornheim. Madre de Hagen hijo de Kalf, madre de Gerolf hijo de Gerenot. Esposa asesinada por el esposo. Amante sin alguien a quien amar. Dile a Hagen que yo sabía lo que hacía y escogí morir, que él no tuvo la culpa. Dile que me perdone.

–Se lo diré todo, tienes mi palabra –le dijo Lord Aldor.

Eyvindur estaba inconsciente y los miembros de Hagen se calmaron gradualmente. El fantasma se había ido.

.

"E'irim o endemonara, es una enfermedad del espíritu. Para tratarla hay que exorcizar al fantasma y luego se debe curar a la persona aquejada, ante todo debe saberse querida, eso le dará paz" eso dijo Karnilla.

Lord Aldor, la reina Eyriander, Hagen y ella se turnaban para cuidar de Eyvindur. Querían que cuando despertara no se hallara con desconocidas, sino con ellos, con su familia.

La suerte recayó sobre Lord Aldor. Estaba orando a las diosas cuando su hijo por fin abrió los ojos. Había permanecido dormido un día entero luego del exorcismo.

–Maestro –musitó con voz tan débil que el istyar tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para oírlo. Ya no estaba amarrado, entendían que fue Halgena quien intentaba escapar de su reclusión.

–Hijo –Lord Aldor asintió satisfecho al verlo despertar. –Estarás bien –le aseguró y se levantó para servirle un brebaje revitalizante que Karnilla elaboró, no contenía sangre de dragón porque Hagen había perdido bastante y la bruja se rehusó a abusar más del poder de regenerarse de su hermano.

–Recibiste mi carta y por fin haz venido –le dijo Eyvindur mientras Lord Aldor le ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.

–¿Tu carta? No hijo mío, esas palabras no eran tuyas. Estuviste muy grave, te atormentaba el fantasma de Halgena, reina de Nornheim. Esas ideas provenían de ella.

Eyvindur no pareció comprender lo que su maestro le dijo. Bebió pequeños sorbos de la poción y luego giró el rostro. Miró la habitación y luego a Lord Aldor.

–No quiero morir en este sitio –le dijo a Lord Aldor. –Quería verte para suplicarte que me perdones y que me saques de aquí.

El istyar sintió una profunda pena en su corazón.

–Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Tu madre me habló de tus sentimientos hacía Hagen, me explicó que piensas que solo eres tú mismo a su lado. Siempre te he exigido demasiado.

–Soy un ek–tâ pero no pude arrepentirme por lo que hice.

–No hace falta, nos equivocamos. –Lord Aldor se dirigió a la ventana para abrir las cortinas. Afuera hacía frío pero la luz del sol iluminaba los jardínes.

–Quiero ver a Hagen.

–Lo llamaré –lord Aldor fue a la puerta y mientras lo hacía Eyvindur volvió a dormirse.

.

–No puede caminar debido a la debilidad que presenta –explicó Karnilla. La reina Eyriander y ella lo cargaron hasta el sofá. Lo habían cambiado de habitación, a una en la planta baja, desde la cual podía contemplar los jardines; una que no estuviera plagada por su enfermedad y encierro.

–¿Crees que sanará del todo? –Inquirió Eyriander.

–Pienso que se ha rendido. Algo va mal con él todavía. ¿No podríamos llevarlo a Steindor? ¿Dejarlo que vea a Svadilfari y a Elemmíre? Que lo vean sus súbditos pues son a quienes les ha dedicado su vida. –Eyriander vaciló y finalmente negó.

–Habría pánico, pensarían que morirá. Los problemas entre razas se agravarían, quizás inclusive se desataría una guerra. No pueden verlo así.

Karnilla sacudió suavemente a Eyvindur. Ella le había quitado las restricciones respecto a la comida, pero a Eyvindur no se le antojaba nada. Así que entre Lömin y ella acordaron intentar con sopas y papillas, comida fácil de consumir. Las trillizas seguían sin crecer, aún parecían de cuatro meses, si Eyvindur no resistía más, aunque se las sacaran, no eran viables.

Eyvindur abrió sus enormes ojos, que se veían aún más grande en su cara de pómulos marcados y piel macilenta.

–Es hora del almuerzo –le dijo Karnilla acercándole la cuchara. Eyvindur miraba a su madre, por la forma en que lo hacía ambas comprendieron que las había escuchado hablando.

.

–Sin ti, se harán pedazos entre ellos, te necesitan –le recordó Hagen. –Y yo también. Si me dejas, abriré reñideros y puteros por todas las provincias. –Eyvindur sonrió débilmente. –Haré que Svadilfari y Elemmíre riñan cubiertos de lodo, solo con sus puños.

–Me gustaría verlo –dijo Eyvindur. Hagen le acercó otra cucharada de potaje a los labios. Eyvindur lo aceptó. Comía más cuando era Hagen quien le acercaba la comida.

–Vas a mejorar, abandonarás esta cama. –Le prometió Hagen, –y entonces les ordenas dar el espectáculo. Recuerda, te necesitamos.

–Ya no me importa –susurró Eyvindur y a Hagen se le congeló el gesto, la cuchara no llegó a los labios de Eyvindur.

Su amado ya no vomitaba, pero le costaba mucho comer y dormir. Tic–tac, tus hijas siguen vivas. Tic–tac parecía que el tiempo se suspendía entre latidos, como una amenaza repetida una y otra vez.

–¿Y yo? ¿No te importo yo? –No quería chantajearlo pero haría lo que fuera.

–Sólo lamento una cosa…

–¿Cuál?

–Quería volver a Nornheim alguna vez. Quería volver a nuestro ojo de agua en Rovaniemi. Quería ir contigo. Perdóname.

–No tengo nada que perdonarte.

–No digas eso, no me vuelvas un fantasma, perdóname ahora, mientras vivo.

–Iremos a Rovaniemi, cuando te mejores –le prometió Hagen. –Y también te llevaré a Egilsstadir; está en la costa, comeremos muy bien, nos darán pescado recién sacado de entre las olas y te mostraré la playa de ese lugar. Hay un banco de arena muy hermoso, lo usaremos de pretexto para quitarnos la ropa y para que te asolees desnudo como te gustó hacer aquella vez. Y también iremos a Hovedoya. El sitio que más he amado de mi reino. Siempre he querido mostrártelo.

Eyvindur volvió a sonreír débilmente y luego negó.

–No iré. Hagen, esposo mío, ¿no te das cuenta de que me estoy muriendo? –A Hagen se le escapó una lágrima. No. No se había dado cuenta, o quizás lo había negado con demasiado ahínco. –No quería morir aquí, pero ya no iré a ninguna parte. Perdóname Hagen, por favor. No me niegues eso.

Hagen seguía llorando pero le tomó las manos a Eyvindur y las besó.

–Te perdono. –Eyvindur asintió y cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido.

.

Hagen dormía con Eyvindur o al menos lo intentaba. Estaba acostado a su lado sin atreverse a tocarlo pues sentía que lo lastimaría si lo estrujaba entre sus brazos. Su amado estaba tan cansado que no parecía escuchar el sonido del monitor cardíaco de su sirena. Pero Hagen sí que lo oía. Tic–tac, tic–tac; una vida en vilo entre latidos. Ese sonido lo enloquecía. Cuando por fin se quedó dormido sus sueños se vieron plagados con recuerdos de Halgena.

Estuvo así hasta que no pudo resistir más y salió de la cama. Vio a Eyvindur, laxo entre las sábanas, con sus manos en la barriga que ya no le crecía. El sufrimiento de Eyvindur le dolía, como si su corazón estuviera siendo apretado en un puño de angustia.

"Estoy muriendo" le dijo Eyvindur. "Sólo lamento una cosa".

.

El tic–tac cesó.

Las nölmes despertaron a Karnilla, a la reina madre y a lord Aldor. Se dirigieron en tropel, liderado por Lömin a la alcoba del rey.

Cuando entraron, hallaron a Hagen envolviendo a Eyvindur entre las sábanas.

–¿Vive aún? –Preguntó Eyriander sin poder aguantar el llanto.

–Sí –les dijo Hagen. –El sonido me estaba enloqueciendo y lo apagué –explicó sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

Eyriander vio el monitor hecho pedazos, la huella del puño de Hagen bien clara.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –Inquirió Lord Aldor.

–Me lo llevo. Karnilla, necesitaré un portal, yo lo energizaré con mi fuego. –Hagen alzó en brazos a Eyvindur. Los elfos lo miraban como si de verdad hubiera enloquecido. Le bloqueaban la salida y ninguno se movió. –Lo dijo muchas veces, no quiere morir aquí; y también me dijo que le gustaría volver a Nornheim.

–No te lo puedes llevar –le explicó Lord Aldor con actitud calmada, como tratando de sosegar un animal peligroso. –Morirá si lo alejas de aquí, su única oportunidad es recuperarse poco a poco…

–Y una mierda –Hagen apretó a Eyvindur contra su pecho. –Mi lord, está muriendo, da igual si es aquí o en Nornheim.

–Es el rey –rebatió Lord Aldor pero sus brazos colgaban a los lados de su cuerpo, parecía buscar motivos para sí mismo no para Hagen, –un soberano debería morir en su propio reino.

–Al menos concedánle la libertad de partir en sus propios términos y conforme a sus propios deseos –les pidió Hagen.

Eyriander se le acercó.

–Voy con ustedes –asintió con convicción. –Quiero estar con él hasta el final.

Las nölmes les abrieron paso. Hagen depositó a Eyvindur sobre el pasto en el jardín, mientras Karnilla y él abrían el portal.

Eyvindur abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue el cielo azul sobre él. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Un rayo de sol le besó la frente, tan cálido y reconfortante. No cerró los ojos, no quería perderse ni un segundo de aquella visión tan cotidiana pero a la vez invaluable.

–Dulzura –le habló Hagen y sus fuertes brazos lo alzaron. –Resiste sólo un poco, ven conmigo.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	72. Capítulo Anexo VI

CAPÍTULO ANEXO VI

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Les diré que en este mismo tengo frito el cerebro, y Cuencas un poco más (ja). Les agradecemos mucho el apoyo que ha tenido el fic, y estamos muy contentas de poder actualizar antes de que el trabajo se nos lanzara a la yugular.

Gracias por los reviews, nos conmovieron mucho. Aunque parece que nosotras las hicimos llorar más. Gracias a Lunasea, Sukisenji, Maria Pia, Kiume2060, Danny, por sus comentarios. A ellas no les puedo agradecer vía reply, así que ¡Gracias! Nos ha encantado ver que atraemos nuevas lectoras, así como a las que nos han seguido desde Ardides y Mentiras. Ha sido un gran camino ¿cierto?

Bueno sin más. Esta vez tenemos capítulo doble, básicamente porque no podíamos resumir todo en uno solo sin que pareciera extraño o mal trabajado. Así que…

**ADVERTENCIA:** AU, Angst (sugerencia: pañuelos)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo VI (Rovaniemi):

–Eyvindur, ¿me escuchas dulzura? –La voz de Hagen lo despertó.

Al abrir los ojos vislumbró el cielo enmarcado entre ramas de árboles. El aire estaba fresco, Eyvindur inhaló profundo. Sintió las manos de Hagen alrededor de sus hombros, le estaba ayudando a sentarse.

Agua ante sus ojos, el pasto verde bajo sus manos, aves trinando y el sol que lo entibiaba. Estaba confundido, no sabía dónde estaba.

–Te traje al ojo de agua en Rovaniemi –le explicó Hagen e hizo un ademán largo con el brazo como abarcando el paisaje.

–Oh Hagen –su voz sonó rasposa y débil. Eyvindur volvió a inhalar profundamente y sintió que despertaba del todo. Miró arrobado alrededor de él, su sitio de recuerdos felices y despreocupados. Acarició el pasto con los dedos y deseó tener fuerzas para ponerse de pie y correr hacia el agua.

Habían arribado a Nornheim hacia una hora. Aunque Eyvindur no supo que estaba viajando. Tomaron por sorpresa a Merak (el de las serpientes negras). Aparecieron a las afueras de su hogar. Los norn de Rovaniemi no solían tener visitas de tan alto abolengo. No tenían un protocolo para ello, ni estancias fastuosas.

Merak les había dado la bienvenida con abrazos y dudas. Karnilla explicó someramente sus razones para estar ahí: "Necesitamos un sitio agradable para que Eyvindur descanse". Y luego Hagen las había dejado atrás llevándose consigo a Eyvindur, tal cual lo sacó desde Svartálfheim.

Hagen lo abrazó por la espalda sirviéndole de punto de apoyo.

Lo había llevado a ese lugar para hacerlo feliz.

Eyvindur le había dicho que nada le importaba. Ni siquiera la discordia entre sus elfos. Hagen pensaba que no era porque estuviera harto de todo, sino porque no tenía fuerzas para ello. Porque preocuparse por sus vasallos (esos necios hijos de puta) requería de bastante energía, mantenerlos aplacados era una labor descomunal.

No habían llegado a mencionar a sus hijas. Hagen no dijo: te suplico que vivas por ellas. Hubiera sido injusto, hubiera sido un reproche más que algo útil; y de cosas inútiles ya habían tenido bastante.

Abrazó un poco más a Eyvindur el cual se quedó dormido entre sus brazos, mientras se entibiaban.

"Le pediré a Merak que me facilite ingredientes para mi poción revitalizante" le dijo Karnilla mientras les alistaban la barca para acudir al ojo de agua. "Te he sangrado mucho estos días, pero deberé pedirte un poco más para elaborarla", Karnilla se lo dijo como quien pide disculpas.

Hagen no la coartó en sus intenciones, al contrario, bendita Karnilla que se preocupaba. Él estaba embotado, sabía lo que debía hacer pero no tenía cabida para pensar en nada más. Eyriander se veía perdida pero Hagen no tuvo ni una palabra para ella, la dejó en manos de Karnilla.

"Hagen, ¿deseas que aliste todo por si tuviéramos que extraer de emergencia a las trillizas?" Inquirió Karnilla con suavidad.

"No". No eran viables, sacarlas para contemplar sus pequeños cadáveres… ajar el cuerpo de Eyvindur maltratándolo aún más… No. "Hay que dejar en paz a los cuatro". Que se fueran juntos si ese era su destino. Hagen deseaba tocar a Eyvindur únicamente para ser gentil con él, no más violentarlo.

Su inmensurable futuro se le apagaba entre las manos. Hagen sintió que deseaba ser más bestia y menos hombre.

–Hagen –abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido junto con Eyvindur. Le besó los rubios cabellos, su elfo le señalaba algo. Una planta de tallos finos, hojas pequeñas y redondeadas, que crecía cerca de la orilla pero metida en el agua.

–¿Quieres un ramo de rashovnik? –Hagen acomodó a Eyvindur al pie de un árbol y se apartó de su lado para ir a traerlo.

Hagen le había dicho a Eyvindur que su abuela lo había llevado a Rovaniemi luego de que Halgena murió. Que habían acudido a ese lugar para que Hagen pudiera sanar. Eyvindur lo recordaba muy bien, como solía recordar los detalles acerca de la vida de Hagen.

Lo siguió con la mirada, lo vio descalzarse y meterse en el agua hasta las pantorrillas para cortarle un ramo de aquella planta. Rashovnik, era una planta de aroma reconfortante que purificaba. Eyvindur igual recordaba eso.

Tenía poca conciencia del exorcismo que Lord Aldor le había hecho, sabía muy poco de la enfermedad que tenía. Pero lo que sí sabía, era que Halgena estuvo con él. En esa canción, en aquellos pensamientos venenosos, empujándolo a largarse de las casas de maternidad. Ella quería escaparse de Gerenot y Kaarina; y aunque enfermó igual que él había enfermado, hizo falta envenenarla para detenerla. Acabar con él era mucho más sencillo.

Se sentía frágil e ingrávido. Se apoyó sobre los codos y trató de levantarse pero sus piernas no le respondían.

Hagen volvió hacia él con su ramo de rashovnik, en el que había entremetido varios lirios.

–¿Qué haces dulzura? –Preguntó Hagen pero adivinó sus intenciones con facilidad. Lo tomó de un brazo y lo puso de pie como si no pesara nada, su cuerpo flaqueó. Así que mejor volvieron a acomodarse en el suelo, con el ramo en el regazo de Eyvindur. Olía muy bien, fresco, puro.

Eyvindur no tenía nada más en ese momento. Ni súbditos, ni deberes. Aquello a lo que había consagrado su existencia de pronto le había abandonado. Estaba en un pequeño ojo de agua, en una provincia de un reino remoto.

Empezó a adormilarse de nuevo.

–Comienza a hacer frío –le dijo Hagen. –Volvamos.

–No –le pidió Eyvindur.

–Mañana podemos… –Hagen frenó sus palabras y recapacitó. –Quedémonos.

Eyvindur lo miró. No había notado en todo ese tiempo el pesar que se había apoderado del rostro de Hagen. Llevaba la barba larga, tenía estas arrugas de preocupación en la frente y la mirada triste. No es cierto que nada puede con Hagen, que todo lo supera fácil.

¿Cómo iba eso que su abuela le enseñó para sobrevivir?

"El presente es mi refugio" se dijo Eyvindur.

–Volvamos –le dijo a Hagen.

.

A la reina madre le ofrecieron una bonita habitación de suelo de terracota roja con un balcón lleno de macetas que coloreaban con su verdor. Merak no estaba casado, así que la casa se la llevaba una tía de nombre Emere. Los norn no cuestionaron sus motivos para estar ahí, más allá de lo que Karnilla dijo. No pidieron motivos políticos para su presencia como si "descansar en un lugar tranquilo" fuera más que suficiente para viajar tan lejos del reino.

Emere no hablaba élfico, pero chapuceaba la lengua común.

–Reina, la cena será servida pronto –dijo aquella mujer de piernas largas cuyas pantorrillas le asomaban bajo la falda. –Te traeremos ropa para dormir –anunció Emere, –tengo hija tan flacucha como tú, te quedará.

Ropa de dormir prestada. Eyriander se había lanzado tras su hijo sin meditarlo. No sólo no tenía ropa para sí misma, sino que tampoco tenía ropa para Eyvindur, no había pedido a ninguna de las nölmes que les acompañaran, ni que embalaran las medicinas que le suministraban a su hijo. Se sintió fuera de lugar, sintió sus manos extrañamente vacías. Por un momento pensó que habían errado en la decisión tan precipitada que tomaron.

–Gracias gentil Emere.

Karnilla estaba hospedada en la habitación contigua. Eyriander acudió a ella para no estar sola. Halló que la reina norn había convertido sus estancias en una quimera entre cuarto de dormir y casa de curación. Un caldero bullía sobre el fuego de la chimenea mientras Karnilla cortaba raíces en cuadritos simétricos con manos veloces.

–¿Puedo ayudarte? –Ofreció Eyriander.

–Adelante alteza –le dijo Karnilla. Se enfrascaron en aquella labor. –Ocupar las manos para desocupar la mente, eso me decía mi abuela.

–Su demora me tiene en ascuas.

–Mi hermano sabe cuidar de Eyvindur.

–Mi hijo se encuentra en un estado de salud tan frágil. Entiendo lo que movió a Hagen para acudir a este lugar en particular, sé que desea satisfacer los deseos de quien ama, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿hemos abandonado toda esperanza para sencillamente dejarlo morir?

Karnilla dejó lo que hacía.

–Alteza, Eyriander, ¿temes haberte rendido?

–Desearía poder hacer algo por mi hijo.

–Ya lo hiciste –le dijo Karnilla. Se apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro sudoroso por el calor del caldero. –Y ahora mismo lo sigues haciendo –Karnilla le indicó las raíces que Eyriander cortaba.

Una sierva abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso ni anunciarse, dijo algo en un norn tan veloz que Eyriander no tuvo oportunidad alguna de comprenderlo.

–Han regresado –le dijo Karnilla pero no salió corriendo, para ansiedad de Eyriander primero terminó de partir raíces y de echarlas al caldero; y luego agarró jeringas, piedras sërke y una daga afilada. Eyriander la había visto sangrar a Hagen tantas veces últimamente, que supo para qué necesitaba Karnilla de todo eso.

.

No se dirigieron a la habitación que Merak les hizo preparar sino a la planta baja del hogar. Entraron en un enorme salón donde un montón de gente se estaba acomodando en lechos de convite, algunos saludaron a Eyriander mirándole las orejas con curiosidad, la mayoría se limitó a un ademán cortés antes de continuar con sus propios asuntos.

–¿Qué sucede?

–La cena –respondió Karnilla en élfico. Los norn fluían sin detenerse en aras de los modales. Hagen estaba acomodando a Eyvindur en uno de los lechos de convite, remetiéndole varios cojines enormes tras la espalda para ayudarlo a sostenerse.

–Hay demasiado barullo, quizás deberíamos llevar a mi hijo a sus habitaciones.

–A Eyvindur le agrada este hogar con todo su alboroto, le gusta nuestra gente –explicó Karnilla. Eyriander no insistió. Saludaron a Hagen. El joven abrazó a Eyriander.

–Henos aquí –le dijo y también la besó en la mejilla, algo que en casa no habría hecho. Eyriander se inclinó sobre su hijo.

–Viniste conmigo, gracias –le dijo él entre pausas.

Hagen dispuso un lecho para ella cerca de Eyvindur. Habló velozmente con Karnilla.

–…Después, si me sangras ahora me sacarás agua.

La cena consistió en lechón asado cubierto de vegetales salteados en mantequilla, vino en abundancia y pan relleno de almejas rebozadas. Eyriander pidió un poco de té pues no podía pasarse el vino. Hagen se había sentado en el lecho de Eyvindur y le iba tendiendo pedazos de pan remojado en el aderezo del lechón. Su hijo aceptó cada uno pero se limitó a chuparlos sin pasarlos.

–La familia de nuestro anfitrión es muy numerosa –observó la reina buscando a Merak con la mirada.

–Su familia son unos veinte –repuso Karnilla, aunque ahí había fácilmente un centenar de comensales. –La mayoría son visitas, gente de otros clanes, parientes políticos, amigos. –Merak, estaba algo apartado de ellas, alzó su copa en su dirección al notar que lo miraban; Karnilla le respondió de la misma manera.

La reina norn no le había ocultado nada, le había dicho a Merak que Eyvindur agonizaba debido a e'irim. Eyriander hubiera preferido conservar al menos en algo la privacidad de su hijo. Aunque, bastaba verlo para adivinar lo enfermo que estaba.

De pronto llevaron otra marejada de comida, flores fritas rellenas de queso, carne de conejo con champiñones y una sopa de vegetales indistinguibles.

Las fuentes de comida llegaron hasta ellos. Hagen rellenó su plato de buen grado.

–Conozco estas flores –dijo Eyvindur. Se las habían servido el día de su boda.

–¿Quieres probar una?

Eyriander vio a Hagen tomar una y acercarla a la boca de Eyvindur. No pudo contenerse.

–Hasta hace poco vomitaba alimentos líquidos, lleva mucho tiempo sin consumir esta clase de comida, ¿será prudente? No se ha recobrado de la última cirugía que le hicieron –casi le rogó a Hagen.

¿Por qué no llevarlo a su habitación a descansar? ¿Darle pociones revitalizantes nada más? Darle un poco de paz. Parecía que a Hagen ya no le importaba (con tal de que Eyvindur fuera feliz) prolongar un poco más su vida. Para Eyriander un momento más junto a su hijo valía todas las precauciones plausibles. Ella no estaba lista para rendirse.

–Dámela –dijo Eyvindur. –Que me lleve a ese momento.

Hagen le dio la flor a Eyvindur. Eyriander lo observaba impávida. Su hijo se comió aquel manjar lentamente, hizo muecas de dolor al pasarlo y luego se puso una mano sobre el abdomen.

–Ya está, enfermará de nuevo –pensó Eyriander con angustia. Pero ningún síntoma se manifestó. Eyvindur rechazó la segunda flor que Hagen le ofrecía y toda la demás comida.

–Es lo más delicioso que he probado –dijo Eyvindur cerrando los ojos.

.

Quitarle la ropa, descubrir la línea de sus clavículas, la prominencia de sus caderas, los huesos de sus rodillas, cada ángulo que parece estirar su piel.

–Buenas noches pequeñas –susurra Hagen, apretando sus labios en el abdomen de Eyvindur. Su elfo lo mira hacer todo este ritual de descubrirse y mirarse.

Hagen se desnuda también para abrazar a Eyvindur. Es su esposo, para esto se casó con él, para estar a su lado cuando quiera y como quiera.

–Mírame –le pide Eyvindur cuando están frente a frente. No está pidiéndole que vea su cuerpo, sino que lo mire a los ojos. –Gracias.

Nadie más habría hecho esto por él. Hagen le dio un beso.

Karnilla había sangrado a Hagen de nuevo, terminó la poción para Eyvindur y le ayudó a bebérsela. Hagen no estaba harto de ello, le daría su sangre a Eyvindur todos los días si hacía falta. Y luego los dos hermanos se quedaron a solas mientras Eyriander oraba junto con Eyvindur.

"No dudes en despertarme si me necesitan" le dijo Karnilla a manera de buenas noches.

"Esta noche haré lo que no pude antes. Voy a abrazarlo piel contra piel, sin ningún tic–tac espeluznante de fondo, sin temor a que nadie nos fastidie con que está deshonrado, ni que me acusen de haberlo enfermado. Dormiremos juntos así y si al despertarme lo encuentro sin vida, que así sea. Si yo pudiera escoger la manera en que he de morir, querría que fuera entre sus brazos".

–Descansa dulzura.

A Eyvindur lo venció el sueño. Hagen se fue acomodando, deslizando su brazo bajo Eyvindur para pegarlo a él, rodeándole la cintura, respirando su mismo aire.

Eyvindur aún olía a rashovnik, así como olía a poción revitalizante (hierro y savia); pero no olía a encierro ni a enfermedad. Hagen no estaba para lamentarse. No podía volver en el tiempo y evitar aquello que los puso en este camino, así que lloriquear y culparse era inútil de hacer.

Contrario a lo que esperaba se quedó dormido con facilidad.

–¿Ada? –soñaba con la hija que no conocía. Era parecida a Eyvindur, tenía su mismo cabello rubio y sus mismos ojos azules que lo miraban llenos de azoro. Con la certeza de los sueños, sabía que era su asradi. –Gi melin ada –le dijo ella y lo abrazó. Era una niña pequeña sentada en su regazo, abrazándolo.

–¿Me consuelas o te despides? –Le preguntó Hagen pero la estrechó contra su pecho. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de hacerse con expectativas paternas acerca de sus hijas.

Su asradi se le fue entre las manos como arena. Las otras dos estaban ahí, mirando pero no se acercaron. Quizás debería ponerles nombre a todas.

Abrió los ojos. Sintió a Eyvindur entre sus brazos, aún tibio. Le buscó el pulso en el cuello pero no pudo encontrárselo. Se inclinó sobre él para averiguar si respiraba. Le dio un beso y Eyvindur suspiró.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo. Seguía con él. Hagen volvió a dormirse.

.

Eyriander aguardaba, la espalda muy recta, las manos sobre el regazo. No tenía estancias privadas para desayunar, estaba sentada en la cocina de Emere.

–Majestad –su anfitriona le hizo una reverencia a Eyriander, le hacía una cada vez que la abordaba. Le pasó un plato de panceta frita y un vaso de té. La cena fue bulliciosa y concurrida, el desayuno era austero.

Eyriander había despertado con el alba, había orado, se había aseado y vestido con las ropas que le dejaron. Emere debió intuir que no mostraría ni un ápice de sus piernas pues le facilitó un vestido tan largo que los bajos arrastraban. Eyriander no hallaba en qué ocuparse. No quiso perturbar a Hagen y a su hijo, además de que creía que si algo malo ocurría Hagen se lo diría en el acto. Fue así que acabó en la cocina de su anfitriona.

–Buen día –una muchacha joven entró en la cocina hablando la lengua común. –Hagen quiere una cesta para desayunar fuera, su elfo y él saldrán de paseo.

–¿En dónde están? –Inquirió Eyriander.

–En el amarradero principal preparando la barcaza.

A Eyriander no le sorprendían las calles de agua de Rovaniemi, había visto maravillas similares en Celebrant. Pero, cuando salió en pos de Hagen y de su hijo descubrió por primera vez la armonía que había en la distribución de casas, calles y jardines de esa rústica provincia. Entendió que esa fue una de las razones por las que Eyvindur se prendó de ese lugar.

Su hijo estaba ahí, vestido con ropas prestadas igual que las de ella, llevaba puesto un abrigo de corte femenino pero cálido. Dormitaba.

–Salud a mi reina –le dijo Hagen. Parecía descansado y tranquilo. Eyriander apenas y pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

–¿A dónde se dirigen? –Inquirió, deseando poder acompañarlos. Deseando que Hagen le tendiera una mano para ayudarla a subir a la barcaza con ellos.

–Tomaremos el desayuno en nuestro ojo de agua y luego recorreremos la ciudad. –Eyriander no se molestó en decirle que Eyvindur necesitaba reposo, que estos excesos lo matarían. La cesta del desayuno llegó a ellos. –Madre, quizás quieras decirle algo antes de partir.

Hagen le ayudó a subir a la inestable barcaza. Se acuclilló al lado de su hijo acariciándole las mejillas. Eyvindur se despertó, asintió al verla, meciéndose con ese movimiento.

–Te esperaré para cenar juntos –le dijo Eyriander. Eyvindur no replicó nada. Los vio alejarse, Hagen empujaba la barca con una pértiga.

Emere quiso mostrarle su jardín de agua. Estaba a un costado de la casa, contenía varios nenúfares, alcatraces, jacintos y lirios que florecían bajo un techo de cristal. Había fuentes y canales distribuidos entre las flores. Eyriander había aceptado sólo por no desairar a su anfitriona. Sentía que estaba haciendo todo mal.

–Emere –la interrumpió cuando ella le mostraba con orgullo su aviario. –¿Conoces una enfermedad llamada e'irim?

Karnilla no había profundizado en demasía y Eyriander quería tranquilizarse.

–¿E'irim? Es la enfermedad que tiene tu hijo –replicó con seguridad Emere. –Se enferman aquí –se señaló el pecho –porque un fantasma los pena.

–Pero el fantasma fue exorcizado.

–No se van del todo, siempre se queda un poco contigo, siempre pueden volver. Difícil de notar. El fantasma los drena de vida, no los deja comer, no los deja dormir, no los deja ser felices, ni amar. Así que para curar haces lo contrario. Tú dices: "Fantasma, ¡jódete!" Y no dejas que debilite a tu hijo. Reina, tú dices: "aquí no hay culpa, aquí sólo hay amor. Mi hijo está recién desposado, mi hijo espera un bebé, así que aquí no hay cabida para la soledad ni la infelicidad".

–¿Qué pasa si no lo haces así? –Inquirió Eyriander. –Si le dices que su embarazo está teñido de deshonra, si lo encierras lejos de su esposo, si lo obligas a arrepentirse por amar. –Emere no comprendió y no pudo responderle pero la instó a cortar varias flores.

–Llévatelas que quieras reina, te harán sonreír. Nos hacen sonreír por eso nos gustan.

.

.

–Me duele –dijo Eyvindur y Hagen lo izó consigo.

–¿Dónde?

–Aquí –se señaló la frente. Hagen le dio un beso y se lo llevó.

Su mañana fue apacible, tirados tomados de la mano mirando las nubes. Hagen cortó más rashovnik para Eyvindur y le contó varias historias aunque Eyvindur se durmió a la mitad.

Lo subió a la barcaza y lo llevó de regreso. Los canales de agua se estrechaban en algunos puntos.

–¡Hagen! –Saludó alguien desde la orilla, corriendo en pos de ellos hasta emparejárseles. –Escuché que estabas aquí –dijo aquel hombre caminando a la par de su barcaza. Todo en norn. Hagen los detuvo y saltó a tierra.

Eyvindur miró a su esposo hablando con un sujeto robusto de pelo rojo, más leonino que lo usual. Este le dio un golpe a modo de saludo a Hagen, el cual se lo devolvió casi derribándolo. Se carcajeó y luego le mostró a Hagen una bolsa de algo. Era un comerciante. Se acercaron a Eyvindur, el cual estaba convertido en un fardo.

–Trae consigo duraznos, prueba uno –le dijo Hagen poniéndoselo en la mano. Eyvindur no cerró los dedos en torno a aquella fruta.

–Te gustarán rey elfo –lo abordó el hombre, tan escandaloso como los norn solían ser. Pero enmudeció al fijarse bien en Eyvindur. –Se ve muy mal, lo recuerdo en verano, cuando lo trajiste, era bellísimo a los ojos y seguramente dulcísimo al paladar.

–Sigue siéndolo –replicó Hagen. –Tiene e'irim.

Lo dijo así, tal cual, a un desconocido. El hombre reaccionó retrocediendo un poco. Que Eyvindur supiera su enfermedad no era contagiosa, no era como que Halgena escaparía de su cuerpo para atacar a la gente a su alrededor. Pero el vendedor se apartó un poco para tener espacio, movió las manos e hizo magia de fuego, le dio forma de flor y luego se agachó ante Eyvindur. Sopló apagando la flor y lanzando sus volutas sobre el rostro de Eyvindur el cual apretó los ojos.

–Gracias –dijo Hagen. El hombre se fue y Hagen se puso a partir otro durazno de la bolsa que acababan de endilgarles. Le acercó un trozo a los labios a Eyvindur. –No te preocupes, lo que hizo fue una bendición. Cuando alguien tiene e'irim se le bendice mucho para ayudarlo a recuperarse.

–Anoche no…

–Merak les dijo que nos dejaran por la paz, ¿por qué crees que nadie te ofreció vino? ¿Ni te sobaron la barriga? ¿Ni se avinieron a conversar conmigo?

Porque tenía aspecto de moribundo y quizás temían acercarse, ni siquiera a los norn debía parecerles bien tomar la cena con un cadáver.

–Mientes –replicó Eyvindur masticando despacio su durazno, pasándolo poco a poco, inclusive una fruta tan suave se sentía como gravilla descendiendo por su esófago. Hagen lo tomó entre sus brazos, saltó fuera de la barcaza y comenzó a hablar cual predicador intercalando su norn con la lengua común para que Eyvindur se enterara de lo que iba.

–Mi esposo tiene e'irim, está gestando a mis trillizas, necesitamos bendiciones.

Se vieron rodeado por más vendedores (que además de bendecirlo querían venderles algo), por transeúntes, niños, mujeres, varios ancianos. No todos poseían seidh para hacer flores de fuego, así que le daban flores de verdad que Eyvindur fue juntando en su regazo.

–Que las nornas te concedan hijas fuertes.

–Que las diosas te concedan vivir junto a tu esposo.

–Que los malos hados se alejen de ti.

Eran algunas de las bendiciones entretejidas con felicitaciones.

Hagen les dio la espalda de golpe. Acababa de notar que Eyvindur lloraba.

–¿Te duele algo?

No, nada, inclusive su dolor de cabeza se había esfumado. Negó con la cabeza. No sabía por qué lloraba, no eran lágrimas de tristeza.

.

Eyriander los aguardaba en el amarradero sosteniendo una de las flores que Emere le había obsequiado. Distinguió la figura alta de Hagen desde lejos. Volvían con su barcaza llena de frutas, pan, pescado en salazón, y así; como si hubieran salido a comprar provisiones para Emere. Su hijo estaba recostado sobre sus cojines en un extremo de la barcaza, cubierto de flores. Un siervo se acercó para ayudarle a Hagen a atracar y luego a descargar. Hagen sostuvo a Eyvindur y se acercó a Eyriander. Varias de las flores se cayeron pero Eyvindur consiguió abrazar unas cuantas.

–Madre –la saludó. –También tienes bendiciones para mí. –Eyriander le sonrió, era lo más que le había dicho en dos días. Hagen le susurró rápidamente lo que debía hacer.

–Hijo, celebro tu amor y a tus hijas, que nuestras diosas los guarden a todos. –Le tendió un alcatraz que Eyvindur sostuvo lánguidamente. –Perdóname por no haberte dicho esto antes. Para mí, no hiciste nada deshonroso.

.

Sintió un golpe de pánico que se le extendía por la espalda.

–Tengo náuseas. –Hagen lo alzó y se lo llevó a toda prisa rumbo al baño.

Eyriander se cubrió la boca angustiada.

–Es la primera vez que le ocurre aquí, ¿crees que esté empeorando?

–No puede ponerse peor a menos que muera –repuso Karnilla y Eyriander se soltó a llorar. La norn se levantó de su sitio para abrazarla. –Lo lamento, no debí ser tan brusca.

–Casi no consigue comer y ahora ocurre esto. ¿Qué haremos?

Eyvindur regresó en brazos de Hagen, quien era sus piernas. Volvieron a acomodarlo, habían estado jugando hnefatafl, Karnilla contra Eyriander. Eyvindur se había mostrado interesado, inclusive le había señalado a su madre cuáles piezas mover.

Se veía dolorido, guardó silencio el resto de la tarde mientras Hagen le sujetaba la mano.

Hagen no se lamentaba y no se quejaba, pero Karnilla no dejaba de observarlo, mientras cuidaba con devoción de Eyvindur. Hagen quería dejar a Eyvindur por la paz, no se estaba aferrando ni a él ni a las trillizas, así que ella tendría que hacerlo por él.

Esa noche a solas en su alcoba, reunió todo su seidh para manifestarlo de una forma muy particular. Creó la proyección astral, y la dirigió hacia Loki.

.

.

Cuando el invierno cae, los jötun viven bajo el hielo. Tienen ciudades excavadas con profundidad en los glaciares. El frío no puede matarlos, pero las tormentas de nieve y el hambre sí que pueden. Así que toman refugio junto con sus provisiones, se podría decir que hibernan.

A Thor le sorprendió bastante descubrir que en estas ciudades de hielo el frío no era tan intenso. Había estado en el reino de hielo antes, luchando en cada ocasión, y el clima fue el principal enemigo a vencer.

"Iré yo" había dicho Loki. "Llevaré a Hërin, a Modi y a Thrud" sus pequeños con sangre de jötun. "Tú te quedarás con Nari y Magni".

Pero Thor estuvo en desacuerdo. Pasar varias semanas de pleno invierno en el reino de hielo sonaba a locura pero, lo hicieron.

Hérdubreid, la capital donde Hildetand se había asentado, estaba tallada en el glaciar y continuaba bajo tierra. Estaba llena de luz, de apliques hechos de gelgja. Construida en una bóveda, sus habitaciones talladas en hielo reflejaban la luz como una enorme gema de cristal.

A su llegada sus hijos mayores se habían azorado.

–¿Los jötun hicieron esto? –Inquirió Magni, quien fue educado pensando de esa raza que eran monstruos salvajes.

–Sí. Son los mejores arquitectos de los nueve mundos –le respondió Thor.

Estaban metidos en parkas de piel gruesas, sólo les asomaba el ovalo de sus caras.

Hildetand les había recibido con beneplácito, les habían preparado una habitación con paredes cubiertas por pieles y una chimenea, estaba en la zona más alta de la ciudad, más cercana a la superficie, con una escalera en espiral que los llevaría al exterior si deseaban salir.

–Skadi la diseñó para ustedes –les dijo Hildetand y si no lo hubiera dicho con un tono rudo hasta le habrían dado las gracias.

La alcoba que les asignaron era fría, pero de una temperatura bastante soportable.

–No me bañaré –dijo Magni quitándose la parka. –Me congelaría.

Loki empezó a cambiar su vestimenta por una acorde a su rango. Un quitón hasta las pantorrillas, largos collares de oro que iban de su cuello a sus muñecas y por último la piel azul. Su familia lo miraba con sorpresa.

–Yo también quiero ser azul –le dijo Hërin y Loki se acuclilló tendiéndole los brazos. Loki lo besó en la frente y desde el punto en que lo tocaba la piel de Hërin fue cambiando hasta mudar su apariencia a la de un jötun. –Mira Magni, soy azul, como mamil –Hërin se acercó a su hermano el cual retrocedió frunciendo el ceño.

–Puedes quitarte la ropa también –le dijo Loki a Hérin distrayéndolo del desaire de su hermano.

–Papá, Ada Thor, ¿también puedo ser azul? –Le preguntó Nari. Thor le estaba ayudando a salir de las gruesas mangas de su parka.

–Me temo que no.

–Pero los gemelos son azules y Hërin también.

–Para ser azul debes llevar la sangre de Loki –le dijo Magni. –Tú y yo no la tenemos, porque nos parecemos más a padre –le explicó con un tono de sabiondo que ni Lord Aldor hubiera envidiado.

–¿No te convertirás en jötun? –Inquirió Nari a Thor.

–Sería interesante de ver –comentó Loki, que se estaba imaginando la cara que pondrían los ases si Thor se volvía un gigante de hielo. –Pero no mi pequeña. Parte de la familia deberá ser jötun y la otra parte deberá vestirse cual oso. –Nari se quedó contenta con su rol.

La ceremonia de presentación se efectuó ante el pueblo congregado. Magni y Nari se la pasaron agarrados a las manos de Thor ante la visión de miles de gigantes de aspecto feroz.

Hërin, quien solía ser sumamente despreocupado, estaba metido en su papel de príncipe de Jötunheim, lo hacía con más gracia que el propio Loki. Se mantuvo erguido con postura marcial, sosteniendo una espada de hielo que Skadi le confeccionó, sacaba el pecho para lucir su leding y además había pedido que le enseñaran a saludar en el idioma local.

Presentar a los gemelos fue breve. Hildetand sostuvo el cofre (porque era el rey) y Loki ayudó primero a Thrud y luego a Modi a poner sus pequeñas manos en la reliquia del reino. El cofre brilló para ambos (con más intensidad para Modi). Todos se mostraron muy satisfechos.

–Son unos enanos pero parece que eso es requisito para ser un poderoso eyjafjajökull –comentó Hildetand.

Durante el banquete en honor a Modi y Thrud, Skadi les presentó a su hijo Hrym. Era menor por algunos meses que los gemelos pero ya era más grande en tamaño que ellos.

Nari, tan dulce y maternal como era, quiso agarrarle la mano al bebé gigante y quiso además que Thor lo cargara para acercarse a él, pues le daba más confianza si estaba en brazos de su padre que en brazos de Skadi.

–Se parece a Hildetand –dijo Loki y no sonó como un cumplido.

El aludido estaba ocupado, mirándose fijamente con Magni, como si quisieran averiguar quién bajaba primero la mirada.

Thor había insistido en que viajaran todos juntos, porque pensaba que a Magni le haría bien comprobar con sus propios ojos que los gigantes de hielo no eran necesariamente sus enemigos.

–Te enviaré a Hrym cuando cumpla cuatro años –comentó Skadi a Loki.

–¿Odín no lo había requerido en su corte?

–Ya no –le confió Skadi. –Sin Frigga, ese proyecto suyo se ha visto cancelado. Hanne me escribió, obviamente yo no puedo recibir pupilos, morirían de hipotermia, pero me dio a entender que recibiría a mi hijo en su corte y que además pensaba mandar a los hijos de su lady Helle a Thrúndheim.

Frigga no estaba, Odín no podía hacerse con una camada de principitos de distintos reinos. Pero Loki sí podía hacerlo. Hildetand había hablado de la "coalición de Thor" y Loki pensó que era un chiste pero no… sus amigos se lo tomaban tan en serio como si hubieran tenido concilio y firmado tratados.

–Thor –Hildetand le agarró la barbilla a Magni y lo obligó a mirar hacia otro lado. –Tenemos que hablar –dijo el rey de los jötun pero no le pidió a Thor que lo siguiera a su despacho sino que empezó a hablar ahí mismo. Eran sólo ambas familias compartiendo la cena. Los demás comensales estaban algo apartados. No había música, ni entretenimientos, los jötun son parcos cuando celebran. –Haryon me mandó un mensajero para contarme que posiblemente Eyvindur muera al dar a luz, me pidió alianza nuevamente. Si lo apoyo en destrozar a los elfos, hará lo mismo para conmigo para sacudirme el yugo de tu padre.

–¿Qué le respondiste?

–Que primero quería ver el cadáver de Eyvindur. Además de que no podemos olvidarnos del puto dragón. Que yo sepa Hagen no anda preñado así que su vida no corre riesgos.

–Hildetand, ¿estás planeando ir a la guerra?

–No –repuso Hildetand. –Pero me gusta poner ansioso a Haryon. Me ha comprado un buen cargamento de gelgja. –Los enanos y los jötun siempre habían tenido buenas relaciones comerciales. –Hay más.

–¿Más? –Thor agarró una pieza de carne y la mordió, ya se había enfriado y estaba un poco seca.

–Vánima, igual me ha escrito, pura basura lisonjeándonos, Skadi piensa que husmea para averiguar nuestra postura. Igual y pronto hace lo mismo contigo. Pensamos que los elfos oscuros y los de luz se lanzaran unos a la yugular de los otros si Eyvindur la palma. Quería que lo supieras.

–Un gesto noble de tu parte.

–Si te decides a partirle las piernas a un bando o al otro, házmelo saber, en eso sí participaría.

–¿En cuál bando lucharías?

–En el tuyo, ¿no estás oyendo lo que digo? Serás… –Hildetand frenó su lengua pues Magni lo miraba con actitud de ir a rebanarle el cuello si ofendía a su padre. –Te trajiste buena guardia –bromeó Hildetand y se carcajeó haciendo retumbar la bóveda con el eco de su voz.

.

Compartían alcoba con sus hijos así que nada de pasión desenfrenada.

Ponerlos a dormir fue fácil, metieron en la misma cama a Hërin, Nari y Magni. Nari les contó un cuento a todos para dormirlos, una historia norn acerca de una hechicera que se convertía en un poni y se robaba el trigo de un granjero que finalmente la capturó; pero cuando iba a matarla no pudo hacerlo pues le pareció bastante bonita (así lo dijo Nari). Como su corazón fue muy bondadoso la hechicera mostró su verdadera forma ante él y se casaron.

–¿Y sus hijos eran ponis o humanos? –Preguntó Magni sin perderse detalle.

–Eran como nosotros –dijo Nari. –Unos eran ponis azules y los otros humanos peludos.

Hërin se durmió abrazando a su hermana mientras que Magni les daba la espalda a ambos. Los gemelos fueron colocados en la misma cuna, aunque Thrud solía destapar a Modi.

En cuanto los cinco pequeños sucumbieron al sueño, Thor se puso su parka y le tendió una mano a Loki, el cual lo condujo a la gélida superficie.

No había viento y la aurora fulguraba sobre sus cabezas.

Aún así, hacía tanto frío que Thor se encogió sobre sí mismo. Loki lo tomó de una mano y le dio de su magia curativa para que el frío no lo dañase.

–Mira, el camino de tus ancestros –dijo Thor. La aurora se reflejaba en los ojos de Loki, tan bello con su figura de jötun como lo era cuando se mostraba en sus otras formas.

Vivían un período de paz, que sabían que no sería eterno. Loki levantó una mano y un fino hilo de luz emergió de él, no luz blanca como solía proyectar, sino multicolor como la aurora.

–Modi, Thrud, ahora están inscritos en la genealogía de mis ancestros. Un día pronunciaran juramentos para con este reino –dijo Loki cesando su magia.

–¿Querrías que Hërin igual lo haga?

–Que Hërin halle su propio camino –un privilegio que Loki sólo le concedería a su pequeño lobo.

Thor le contó lo que Hildetand dijo, sin palabras, pasándole sus pensamientos como quien pasa agua de una vasija a otra.

–Guerra –hizo eco Loki. –Y la pieza que mantiene todo en el precario equilibrio en que ahora se encuentra es Eyvindur.

Odín sacaría una tajada del reino, pues así funcionaba Asgard. Hildetand quería lo suyo, por eso su oferta de luchar junto a Thor. Hanne tenía tratados con los elfos e igual se inmiscuiría, ¿apoyando a quién? ¿Elfos de luz, elfos oscuros o enanos? Al que considerase más útil. Y además, si la desgracia le arrebataba a su familia, a saber qué haría Hagen.

–Detenlos –le pidió Thor a Loki.

–Soy una humilde deidad del engaño, no un dios del destino.

–Eres mi dios personal del destino. –Loki sonrió, su sonrisa breve, la que era genuina.

–¿Qué quieres hacer? –Sonaba a una situación que requería habilidades políticas más que bélicas. La guerra sólo era diplomacia hecha por otros medios solía decir Odín, pero también les había enseñado que no había que llegar a las armas si podía evitarse.

–Quisiera que Eyvindur viva, quiero vigilar a elfos y enanos; si se ponen hostiles hay que tratar de contenerlos. –Enunció Thor, como si todo estuviera en sus manos.

Loki recordó que años atrás Thor había tenido un sueño. Al principio lo llamó el sueño de Bor pues se había inspirado en su abuelo, pero finalmente terminó siendo su visión personal de lo que deberían ser los nueve. Y Loki le había dicho que lo ayudaría.

–Veré la manera de espiar a Haryon. Hablaré con mi maestro, quien debe estar al tanto de lo que ocurre, pues ambas razas de elfos confían en él. Si se amerita y me lo permites puedo manipular a Svadilfari; y tú podrías acercar a Elemmíre a ti.

Loki no deseaba una guerra entre elfos. Lo que él quería era influir en Svartálfheim a través de Hagen y eso no se podía si Eyvindur moría. Tenía sus propios anhelos, pero a diferencia de Thor, los suyos consistían en venganza.

–¿Crees que Eyvindur resista? Tú debes saberlo pues este camino ya lo recorriste.

–No creo que nuestros caminos sean los mismos. Al final del mío estabas tú, ¿lo recuerdas?

–Lo recuerdo todo.

–Vivirá –aseguró Loki. –Tiene a Hagen, tiene motivos para seguir aquí; a Karnilla y a mí. –Thor le dio un beso a Loki. –Thrud llora –le informó Loki soltándole los labios a Thor, el cual no oía nada. –Volvamos.

.

Al día siguiente Thor llevó a los niños a deslizarse en trineo a eso de medio día. Hacía menos frío y en la madrugada había caído una capa de nieve que les haría de colchón mullido. Skadi fue con ellos llevando a Hrym dentro de un fular sujeto a su pecho.

A Magni le fascinó. Fue quien más disfrutó de ese juego, buscando ir más y más rápido cada vez. Nari en cambio se lanzaba ladera abajo cerrando los ojos, abrazada a Hërin. Inclusive sus gemelos gozaron del juego. Thor los sostenía con un brazo mientras se deslizaban.

Si hubiera estado ahí Loki hubiera protestado, pues solía ser deferente en cuanto a los cuidados que Modi necesitaba. Para Thor tratar a los cinco con igualdad era tan fundamental como obvio. Así que no le hizo concesiones a Modi.

Volvieron con el cabello empapado en nieve derretida. Magni había dicho que no se bañaría, pero Loki les esperaba con la bañera llena de agua caliente. Se ocupó de enjabonar a los cinco (uno por uno), transmitiéndoles su magia curativa para entrarlos en calor.

Nari cayó dormida en cuanto la arroparon luego de aquella ducha. Hërin y Magni se enfrascaron en una partida de cartas (Gellir y Geirolf les habían enseñado), apostando el postre como premio. Thor no les dijo que no había postres en Jötunheim.

No habían llevado niñeras así que tuvieron que poner a los gemelos a hacer la siesta personalmente, los recostaron junto a Nari.

–La proyección astral de Karnilla me alcanzó mientras andabas fuera –le reveló Loki sin despegar los labios. –Debemos regresar. Me dijo que Eyvindur enfermó, una dolencia espiritual que lo tiene al borde de la muerte.

.

.

–Thor y Loki vendrán para ayudarnos con Eyvindur –dijo Karnilla. Hagen se mesó la barba, cosa que le daba por hacer cuando empezaba a tenerla muy larga. –Hermano, aunque haz liberado a Eyvindur, no debemos sentarnos en nuestras manos y dejarlo todo al destino. Sé que renunciaste a la esperanza a favor de la felicidad; pero creo que aún no hemos agotado todos nuestros recursos. Sin el fantasma que lo penaba, Eyvindur puede comer, si no lo hace es porque tiene lacerado el esófago, pero Loki puede curarlo con su seidh, sin lastimarlo, sin cirugías.

Fuera de las pociones revitalizantes y las bendiciones, no habían hecho nada para intentar curar a Eyvindur, ni siquiera habían revisado a las trillizas en todo ese tiempo. Eyvindur ya les había durado cinco días (durante los cuales sólo había vomitado una vez), comía poco y dormía bastante. Habían salido de paseo todos los días, había recibido muchísimas flores naturales y de fuego de parte de un montón de norn gritones que le animaban. Todo lo anterior, desde los brazos de Hagen. Parecía haberse olvidado de morirse.

–Soñé con las niñas, hace un par de días. Una de ellas me hablaba, mi pequeña asradi. ¿Crees que es un buen presagio o sólo un espejismo de mis propios deseos?

–Ambos –dijo Karnilla.

.

Ni Thor ni Loki disimularon su sorpresa al ver a Eyvindur.

–¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? –Preguntó Loki. –¿Cómo es posible que se encuentre tan deteriorado?

Hagen le dio una mirada dura.

Habían arribado esa misma noche, en verdad se dieron prisa en prestarles ayuda. Habían viajado desde Jötunheim a Thrúndheim mediante un portal. Tuvieron que encomendar a sus hijos al cuidado de Ásta y Ertan. Además de que Loki se había puesto a rebuscar entre sus posesiones algo para Eyvindur.

A Rovaniemi llegaron volando. Merak parecía fascinado de recibir tantas ilustres visitas. Mandó prepararles alojamiento y Emere se puso a cocinar un banquete. Los dejaron a solas en las estancias de Eyvindur para que se pusieran al día.

El rey elfo yacía recostado en su cama. Estaba adormilado y parecía perderse por momentos de la conversación. Thor se sentó a su lado y le apretó un hombro para hacerle saber que estaban ahí, logrando con ello que fijara sus enormes ojos en él.

Karnilla y Eyriander les narraron la historia que los había conducido hasta ese lugar. Hablaron de las casas de maternidad, de las trillizas y de la enfermedad que aquejaba a Eyvindur.

–Las pequeñas han dejado de crecer pero pienso, basandome en tu experiencia con Modi y Thrud, que eso no representa un problema –dijo Karnilla. Si las nölmes la escucharan…

–Esta es magia viva –corroboró Loki. –Su finalidad es que un hijo más poderoso que sus progenitores llegue a este mundo. Y aunque puede acabar con el dam, durante la gestación lo protege.

–Eso pensé, no crecen, porque le están dando una oportunidad a Eyvindur de recobrarse. Si su abdomen se hiciera más grande en sus circunstancias, agravarían el malestar que padece.

Loki no era un sanador experto, no tenía conjuros, no sabía nada de cirugías y tampoco pidió revisar a Eyvindur, pero Karnilla lo guió hacia el problema principal que enfrentaban, el cual radicaba en el daño que vomitar hasta la hemorragia le había dejado a Eyvindur en la garganta y el esófago.

Su seidh fulguró entre las manos de Loki, las cuales apoyó en el cuello de Eyvindur.

Hagen podía imaginarse las cicatrices en la garganta de su elfo cerrándose poco a poco. Lo vio suspirar de alivio.

–Gracias Loki –su voz dejó de sonar rasposa.

Karnilla revisó la garganta de Eyvindur, le hizo pronunciar varias vocales y luego abrir la boca.

Entretanto Loki se apartó de ellos para hacerse con algo que había dispuesto con anticipación. Un tesoro personal del cual le costaba desprenderse. Les mostró una botella sellada con mucho cuidado.

–Es savia del Yggdrasil –les explicó a los presentes. Todos guardaron un silencio reverencial, Karnilla extendió la mano para tomarla.

–¿De dónde la sacaste? –Preguntó Karnilla quitándole el tapón de vidrio esmerilado y oliendo el contenido.

–Durante mi viaje en pos del alma de Thor, conocí una ramita del Yggdrasil que había encarnado en una forma semi humana. Ella me la dio. La usé para sustentarme junto con las pociones que generosamente me ofreciste. La guardaba para una situación desesperada, parece que es esta. Es más nutritiva que cualquier poción, cuando la bebía unos pocos tragos me daban energías para recorrer largos trayectos. Es toda la que me queda y la fuente de la que proviene ardió.

Hagen sonrió nerviosamente, besó a Eyvindur en la frente, las esperanzas de las cuáles se había despojado volvían a él.

–¿Lo haz escuchado dulzura? –Y luego se giró hacia Loki. –¡Eres magnifico Loki! Un bastardo lleno de recursos, de haber sabido… Te debo mucho pero esto te lo pagaré con creces, te lo juro.

–Aún no se ha salvado, guarda tu gratitud y tus esperanzas para cuando…

–Loki –Thor lo cortó de negarle a Hagen tal exabrupto de gratitud.

.

Antes de dormirse Hagen había puesto el brebaje ante él.

–Decidieron potenciar sus efectos mezclándolo con otros ingredientes, la reserva de Loki es limitada –le explicó Hagen. –¿Quieres beberlo? –Preguntó a continuación.

Estaban desnudos pues ese era el ritual que habían adoptado. Dormir abrazados piel contra piel. No había pasión en esos abrazos, pero no por eso carecían de amor.

Algo había cambiado en Hagen. Seguía prodigándole toda suerte de cuidados, pero antes había resignación; esta vez le lanzó una mirada ansiosa a Eyvindur.

–Dime lo que piensas –le pidió Eyvindur sin intentar cubrir ni un ápice de su cuerpo. Estaba recostado en la cama.

–Sabes bien lo que pienso y también lo que quiero.

–Dímelo por favor. –Hagen vino a él, se le subió encima pero sin dejar de sostener su peso. Eyvindur lo rodeó con sus brazos.

–Quiero que vivas, quiero que ellas vivan. –Le dijo Hagen al oído. –Lo que más deseo es ver que te pones enorme y redondo, que ellas se mueven dentro de ti. –Eyvindur ladeó el rostro y miró a Hagen. –Pero no voy a obligarte a nada. Si estás fatigado de este mundo y decides apagarte hazlo, no te lo reprocharé.

–¿Y si no funciona?

–¿Y si funciona? –Hagen se apartó de él y Eyvindur sintió frío.

Alargó la mano hacía la poción y Hagen le ayudó a beber. Sabía igual que siempre, aunque había perdido el resabio ferroso de la sangre de Hagen. A Eyvindur le alegraba eso, no quería que Karnilla siguiera sangrando a su esposo. El brebaje estaba tibio, no era completamente líquido y Eyvindur tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para pasárselo. Su esposo lo observaba como esperando un milagro. La poción usual le daba energías pero le dejaba una sensación hueca en el estómago. Esta, le produjo una sensación de calor que se irradiaba por todos sus miembros, le hizo sentir bienestar.

–Gi melin Hagen –le susurró Eyvindur. –Quiero vivir, quiero darte los hijos que siempre haz deseado. Quiero hacerte feliz. –No es que antes no lo hubiera querido, pero había llegado a creer que le sería imposible.

.

La mañana después, el desayuno les fue servido a los seis distinguidos huéspedes en las estancias de Eyvindur. Eran huevos cocidos sobre pan de mantequilla, duraznos frescos y vino.

Sus amigos y su madre, miraban a Eyvindur mientras masticaba el pan y se lo iba pasando, un trocito a la vez. Eyriander fruncía los labios por momentos como si quisiera masticar la comida por su hijo.

–Esposo mío –dijo Eyvindur, –¿me alcanzas otro de estos panes? –Hagen se lo tendió sonriendo como si estuviera ante un prodigio. Su elfo alzó la mirada. –¿Podrían dejar de observarme?

–¿Te duele algo? –Preguntó Karnilla.

–Nada.

–Loki, lo reitero de nuevo, si hay algo que quieras… –empezó Hagen.

–Ya que lo mencionas una provincia de Svartálfheim me vendría bien. –Bromeó Loki.

–Pero mira que eres un mal bicho –le dijo Karnilla. –Apropiarte de savia del Yggdrasil mientras corrías por tu vida en los infiernos… Eres el más aprovechado de los nueve, eres capaz de sacarle ventaja a lo que sea.

–Yo creo que es brillante –dijo Hagen. –Un tipo de temple férreo y mente sagaz.

–Es un auténtico escupitajo del infierno, benditas sean las nornas porque contamos contigo.

La reina madre no decía nada mientras los hermanos norn discutían las virtudes de Loki. El aludido no se daba por enterado.

–Cebaremos a Eyvindur como si fuera un chancho –estaba diciendo Karnilla. –Lograremos que tenga muslos carnosos.

–Como para darles una mordida –completó Hagen que parecía más feliz que nunca en su vida. Sólo porque su esposo estaba comiendo.

.

Thor y Loki permanecieron varios días en Rovaniemi. Loki le daba de su magia curativa a Eyvindur, no porque estuviera herido en alguna parte del cuerpo, sino para infundirle vitalidad. Thor le hacía compañía hablándole de sus hijos.

Merak estaba encantado de tenerlos ahí, dio fiestas todos los días, en las que se incluían mesas de apuestas, mucho vino y danzas.

–Me extraña que a Eyvindur le agrade tanto este sitio, no parece que calce con su naturaleza taciturna –comentó Loki en medio de un banquete donde costaba hacerse oír por encima del alboroto que los norn metían. Eyvindur estaba presente, comiendo despacio y con cuidado, probando un poco de todas las fuentes de comida que le acercaban. Hacía todo eso desde el regazo de Hagen, donde estaba acomodado. –Parece una muñeca de cera –añadió Loki, –y como Hagen lo carga y lo lleva consigo a todos lados; parece ser su muñeca de cera.

–Tú hiciste lo mismo por mí. Cuando perdí el alma, ¿recuerdas? –Hildetand le había dicho que Thor era un idiota babeante y que sentía pena por él. –Cuidaste de mí como Hagen lo hace ahora. –Y Hildetand le había pegado a Thor sin que él pudiera prevenirlo. Loki había aborrecido tenerlo así, por ello le fue imposible resignarse.

–No se lo dije pero fue acertado de su parte sacar a Eyvindur de Svartálfheim. Parece que se quedó sin carne en los huesos pero no sólo es eso sino que su razonamiento se ha debilitado también.

–¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

–Porque se nota a leguas que depende del todo de Hagen, ni siquiera intenta ponerse de pie por sí mismo, ni alejarse un ápice de él. Es peculiar.

–No lo es, simplemente tú no eres así. –Loki pareció ofenderse.

.

Eyvindur se despertó tardísimo. El día estaba despejado y decidió que quería desayunar en los jardínes de la casa. Hagen lo había acomodado contra un árbol y fue a las cocinas a por algo para ambos. Aunque había personas a su alrededor, nadie le dirigió la palabra. Que cómodo era poder mostrarse sin reservas sabiendo que no era juzgado. Empezó a aletargarse, y a quedarse dormido de nuevo pero entonces alguien se acercó a su lado. Eyvindur despertó porqué ese alguien estaba sobándole la panza. Era Thor.

–Algunos piensan que sobar a quien gesta le dará buena fortuna –le dijo Thor. –Karnilla nos dijo que apenas estás llegando a la mitad de tu embarazo. No puedo imaginar cómo será al final. Loki gestó a los gemelos pero creo que tú te pondrás más redondo que él dado que llevas dentro de ti tres infantes. –El movimiento circular empezó a adormilar a Eyvindur. Los dedos de Thor le presionaron. –No se te ha botado el ombligo.

–¿Le presionabas el ombligo a Loki? –Thor se rió.

–Todo lo que pude, pero Loki no solía dejarse. De Hërin estaba muy renuente, y de los gemelos… en fin, el Niffheim no es un sitio para ponerse amorosos.

Los dos se quedaron callados por varios minutos.

–Pensé que para ustedes el Nifflheim es una casa de maternidad.

Thor sonrió. Eyvindur dejó que su amigo le sobara la panza todo lo que quisiera. Antes las nölmes lo auscultaban pero no era en un gesto cariñoso. Su maestro no lo tocó jamás. Su madre lo abrazaba a él pero no hablaba de las pequeñas. Karnilla no lo revisaba. Y Hagen… él solía rodearlo por la cintura y besar su vientre, e inclusive hablar con las trillizas. Era el único que hacía referencia a sus hijas como eso, como sus hijas, y no cómo la consecuencia de su deshonra y la raíz de su sufrimiento.

–Mi pequeña asradi... –le contó a Thor, su hija de miembros fusionados. –Me dijeron que no sobrevivirá. –Su voz se apagó, pero se esforzó por volver a hablar. –Quiero que viva. Aunque se nos juzgue, dirán que por mis acciones impuras he deformado a mi hija; y ella… no puedo imaginarme que clase de vida tendrá. –Miró ansiosamente a Thor.

–Cuando era niño me molestaba no cumplir con las expectativas de mis maestres o entrenadores, y en mi adolescencia sufría por no ser lo que mis padres esperaban de mí. Estoy seguro de que pasaste por lo mismo que yo, porque fuimos educados de manera similar: Nuestra vida privada no era tal. –Dijo Thor. –No quiero ser duro con mis progenitores pero yo decidí no seguir su senda con mis propios vástagos. No permito que nadie juzgue a mi esposo ni a mis hijos, y pobre de quien insinúe que los gemelos no son míos. No toleré rendir cuentas a nadie por mi familia, por eso es que vivo ahora aquí.

–¿Me estás ofreciendo alojo en tu casa?

–Si eso es lo que quieres, sí. –Thor hablaba muy en serio. –En cuanto a tu hija, dudo que las diosas te estén castigando o probando. Y ya que todos te han dado malos pronósticos me corresponde a mi decirte que no te preocupes hasta que ella nazca…

–Vivir en el presente.

–Algo así. –Thor sonrió. –Cuando enfermé y me apartaron de todas las decisiones del reino y me recluyeron, descubrí que prefiero una ardua campaña en la guerra y una conspiración en la corte, que estar atado a la cama bajo los cuidados de un sanador. –Eyvindur asintió. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él. La mano de Thor no se había apartado de su vientre, parecía estar esperando algo. Eyvindur agradecía las palabras de su amigo, el ofrecimiento de su hogar y que Loki le ayudara con su magia y sus recursos. –Aún no se mueven, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Thor. Eso era lo que aguardaba.

–No. –Thor pareció decepcionado y apartó su mano.

–Son hijas de Hagen. Seguro que harán una danza norn en tu panza en cuanto puedan. –Eyvindur se rió, su primer risa de verdad desde que había arribado a ese reino.

–Los norn tienen un dicho: la risas sólo están hechas para los que son felices.

.

Vivir y no morir, son dos cosas diferentes. Eyvindur se había limitado a no morir.

Thor y Loki se marcharon de regreso a Thrúndheim, pero prometieron volver en el plazo de una quincena.

Eyvindur empezó a comer sin dolencias y sin imposiciones. Hagen lo cargaba hasta el comedor principal para cenar rodeados de serpientes de Rovaniemi. Los norn se adaptan fácil a muchas cosas y en la casa de Merak comenzaron a tratar a Eyvindur y Eyriander como si llevaran años viviendo con ellos. Hagen lo llevaba de paseo todos los días. Volvieron al ojo de agua que fascinaba a Eyvindur muchas veces más.

Y no había vuelto a vomitar.

Cuánto había odiado sus náuseas, no sólo porque implicaban una amenaza para él y para sus hijas, sino también porque le robaban el dominio de sí mismo, lo doblegaban y le arrancaban algo tan elemental como poder alimentarse y descansar.

Todos cuantos se le acercaban le daban bendiciones, ya fuera que tuvieran seidh o que le regalasen flores. Su madre se lo tomaba muy en serio y dedicaba sus mañanas a acudir al pequeño templo de la ciudad para pedir a sus diosas (Isil y Anar), a las diosas de los norn (Hela y Jörð), y a las nornas por el bienestar de su hijo. Los norn de Rovaniemi la encontraban tan devota que hasta los inspiraba, el templo nunca estuvo tan concurrido. Y luego de ello acudía al mercado de flores a comprar sendos ramos para Eyvindur.

Su habitación parecía por dentro un pequeño jardín.

Había recobrado color en el semblante y fuerzas en las manos. Le frustraba no poder caminar. Le tendía los brazos a Hagen de la misma manera en un bebé se los tendería a su madre para que lo cargara.

–No me molesta, no pesas nada, ¿estás seguro de que llevas a mis tres hijas dentro de ti? –Le decía Hagen, con infinita paciencia ante su desasosiego.

.

Un buen día Eyriander dijo que:

–Deberíamos revisar a las trillizas.

Eyvindur sintió que el miedo le corría por la espina dorsal. Pero su madre tenía razón. Llevaba un mes en Nornheim, sin ocuparse más que de pensar en lo que se le antojaba para la cena, en sus flores y sus paseos; en refugiarse en Hagen.

La petición fue hecha a Karnilla la cual le miró el desasosiego en la mirada. El día pactado para la revisión, ella se sentó ante Eyvindur y le tomó las manos (como Hagen también solía hacer). Los habían dejado a solas pues Karnilla así se los había pedido.

–Te enseñaré la manera en que debes revisarlas.

–Conozco el hechizo pero no puedo realizarlo a la perfección, la única vez que las evoqué, conseguí algo difuso y el latido de un solo corazón.

–No, no ese hechizo sino otro más apropiado para ellas y para ti. Escúchame, haz pasado por una enfermedad terrible y te han preparado para lo peor debido a tu asradi… sin embargo, no importa cuánto te las muestre no las sientes tuyas.

–Lo sé –Eyvindur bajó la mirada pero Karnilla le tomó de la barbilla para que la mirase.

–No te avergüences. Haz lo que te venga en gana. –Él la miró confundido y ella se echó a reír. –Vamos Eyvindur, aquí no estás en tu reino, nadie te va a obligar a nada, ni siquiera Hagen, ni siquiera a vivir. Pero debes dejar de avergonzarte.

–La deformidad de mi hija…

–No está en tus manos. No sabemos su origen, pero lo que sí sabemos es que nada de lo que hagas ahora podrá cambiarla. –Eyvindur se sintió acongojado de oír eso. –Así que deja de pensar en ella en términos de una pequeña niñita malformada por tu culpa y empieza a considerarla tu hija. Deberían darles nombre.

Hagen se lo había propuesto pero él no había accedido. No podía pensar en eso todavía. Apenas había conseguido comer y descansar sin malestares, ellas seguían sin moverse y su abdomen no había crecido ni un ápice. Aún no se sentía a salvo para darles nombres.

–Enséñame –le pidió a Karnilla. Temía que al revisarlas descubrieran que no habían crecido y que el corazón de su asradi continuara débil. Que Karnilla dijera: aún no son viables. Que para Eyvindur equivalía a que le dijeran: van a morir.

–Cierra los ojos –él obedeció.

–Así no podré verlas.

–Concéntrate. Pon las manos en tu abdomen –Eyvindur así lo hizo. –Ahora, responde a la siguiente pregunta, ¿puedes percibir tus pies?

–¿Eso es relevante?

–Muchísimo. Normalmente, ¿estás al pendiente del dedo pequeño de tu pie izquierdo?

–¿Qué? –Karnilla le instó a responder. –Pues no.

–Pero, ahora mismo puedes decirme si se encuentra bien. –Eyvindur soltó un resoplido de frustración.

–Mi dedo pequeño está bien, ¿me puedes hablar de mis hijas? –Ella aún no recitaba un hechizo ni desplegaba su seidh.

–¿Cómo sabes que tu dedo está bien?

–¡Porque lo siento bien! ¡Porque no me duele! –Escuchó que Karnilla se reía.

–¿Te duelen tus hijas?

–No.

–Entonces están bien. –Percibió que Karnilla se movía y él abrió los ojos. La vio dirigiéndose a la puerta para indicarles a Hagen y a Eyriander que podían pasar.

–¿Cómo están? –Inquirió Eyriander con el mismo nerviosismo que Eyvindur había experimentado un momento antes.

–Eyvindur las percibió por sí mismo –repuso Karnilla.

–¿En verdad? –Su madre se cubrió la boca emocionada y Eyvindur se sintió estafado.

–Se encuentran saludables, vigorosas y creciendo bien –añadió Karnilla.

–¡Loadas sean nuestras diosas! Hijo te felicito tanto. –Eyvindur se veía muy confundido, Hagen estaba aguantándose la risa, seguramente sabía lo que Karnilla le había enseñado.

–Esposo mío, una palabra. –Le pidió a Hagen.

–Salgamos al jardín para hablar.

–Sí, vayan –los alentó Eyriander que no sabía que su doula era un fraude. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Eyvindur. –Hijo, nuestras esperanzas renacen, te traeré más flores, te conseguiré el postre que quieras comer, serán pasteles de moras congeladas. –Eyriander le agradeció a Karnilla y ambas se marcharon.

Hagen izó a Eyvindur en sus brazos conduciéndolo con cuidado.

–No las vimos, ¿lo sabes?

–Lo sé.

–¿Por qué?... Obligala a revisarme como se debe.

–¿Cómo se debe? ¿Me estás diciendo que mi hermana no sabe lo que hace?

–No dije tal cosa, pero… ella… yo quería…

–¿Angustiarte mientras las proyectaba una por una? ¿Qué Karnilla les midiera el fémur, el abdomen, la cabeza y luego te diera un diagnóstico frío? Si eso quieres le pediré que lo haga, pero si me tomas parecer creo que esto es mucho mejor.

–Pero no puedo intuirlas, no se mueven dentro de mí, si algo les pasa…

–Tú serías el primero en saberlo y nos lo dirías. Confía en ti, en lo que sientes. Loki dijo que esta magia es magia viva. Si intuyes que todo va bien entonces todo va bien.

–¿No quieres verlas? –Salieron a los jardines exteriores.

–Sí, pero más adelante, cuando estés listo.

–¿Cómo sabrás cuándo será eso?

–Lo sentiré.

–Eres tan… –Hagen lo besó para callarlo. Se veía muy feliz metiéndose con Eyvindur, y recibiendo tan enconada respuesta.

.

.

–Pssst Hagen –susurró alguien. Eyvindur entreabrió los ojos y vio a Merak metido en su alcoba, mirándolos. –Te busca un mensajero con recado urgente. Se trata de Belegaer.

–¿Qué? –Hagen se espabiló, salió de la cama como estaba pero primero arropó a Eyvindur.

–Dice que es un asunto de vida o muerte.

–Enseguida voy. –Hagen se vistió con cualquier ropa y abandonó la estancia.

Eyvindur había escuchado todo pero no dijo nada al respecto, se arrebujó entre sus mantas y se durmió. Hagen le aseguró que no demoraría pero de hecho lo hizo.

Eyriander acudió a buscar a Eyvindur para tomar el desayuno. Le ayudó a vestirse (no le escandalizaba que pernoctara sin ropa alguna) y luego hizo venir a un siervo para que lo cargara. Ninguno mencionó la visita de Belegaer.

Eyvindur pasó el día en los jardines. Karnilla le hizo compañía un rato.

–Se te ve más grande. –Dijo ella con su acertado ojo clínico. Eyvindur sonrió, pues aquellas palabras eran un grato cumplido.

Recordó la mañana en la que Hagen le estaba ayudando a vestirse (luego de ayudarlo a salir de la cama y luego de ayudarlo a bañarse y luego de ayudarle a…). Los pantalones que Eyvindur solía usar no cerraron. Hagen había dado un grito de júbilo y lo había besado hasta dejarlo sin aire.

Todos en la casa lo felicitaron como si hubiera vencido a Surtur sólo con sus puños.

Su madre le aseguró que le conseguiría ropas apropiadas. En la ciudad solían bromear diciendo que ahora sí tenían una reina de verdad. Para la tarde Eyriander ya le tenía pantalones holgados que se le sujetaban en las caderas y túnicas amplias para dar cabida a su abdomen, todo de colores a juego y de algodón principalmente. Su madre le aseguró que le confeccionarían más ropa en cuanto se sintiera con ánimos de que le tomaran medidas.

Karnilla le tendió una manzana que Eyvindur aceptó, se puso a morderla con deleite.

–Quisiera hacer un viaje. –Karnilla no lo desanimó ante tal idea. –Mi interés es ver por mí mismo un poblado llamado Egilsstadir, ¿se encuentra muy lejos de aquí?

–Está al sur, es un sitio bastante caluroso, cercano al mar, se encuentra a unos cuatro días de camino –Eyvindur se desinfló (figuradamente).

–Será en cuanto reúna más fuerzas. –Había alcanzado siete meses de gestación, pero por ser foreldrar, aún le faltaban cinco, tendría tiempo. –Cuando pueda caminar.

–Si deseas andar por tu pie, entonces lo que debes hacer es: intentar andar por tu pie –le dijo Karnilla quien estaba tumbada tomando el sol. –Si no practicas no sucederá.

–Me estás diciendo que dependo demasiado de Hagen.

–Yo no dije semejante cosa, también me he refugiado en el amor cuando me han flaqueado las fuerzas. Unas pocas palabras de Hjörtur han conseguido animarme, así que abrazar a mi hermano debe ser tu mayor fortaleza. Sé franco contigo y no lo consideres debilidad. No es sólo la necesidad sino también el placer lo que te impide andar. Te agrada ser amado así, abandonarte a sus brazos sin reservas.

–¿Crees que no necesito sus cuidados?

–No tienes porque irritarte.

–Es que pienso que me estás recriminando.

–Pues no lo hago. Eyvindur el doblez entre lo que piensas y lo que sientes es tu enemigo. Piensas en reponerte pero te sientes dichoso convaleciendo.

Se encerró en sus pensamientos, lo que ella decía no carecía de mérito. Las manos de Hagen lo tocaban con tanta gentileza cuando lo bañaba, o lo cargaba o lo ayudaba a comer. Hagen lo adoraba sin reparos y Eyvindur disfrutaba de ello, no podía negárselo. Era el centro de la vida de Hagen pero no siempre sería así. Quería corresponderle a su devoción.

.

Su madre y el tablero de Hnefatafl le hacían compañía. El sol teñía de naranja la alcoba pues la tarde caía. Eyvindur se sentía algo alicaído pero en eso escuchó la voz de Hagen diciendo a los siervos que moría de hambre y que más les valía que le llevaran algo suculento o los devoraría a ellos con todo y botas.

–Y no olviden el vino –les dijo entrando sin anunciarse ni delicadezas similares. Belegaer lo seguía, les hizo una reverencia profunda a Eyriander y a Eyvindur.

–Alteza, me alegro tanto de verte –sus ojos lo recorrían ansiosamente, deteniéndose en su rostro y en su abdomen. Eyvindur juraría que a Belegaer le hubiera gustado abrazarlo. Se quedó mudo y luego añadió: –Amarië te extraña muchisimo, no hay día que no te rememore, ambos pedimos a las diosas por ti y por las niñas.

Les llevaron la comida requerida, asado de buey y vino. Hagen devoró todo, convidándole a Eyvindur de su propio plato. Eyriander le preguntó a Belegaer por Lord Aldor pero sus respuestas vagas dieron a entender que no deseaba hablar de Svartalfheim.

Después de finiquitar el asado y el vino, Belegaer se excusó y Eyriander hizo lo propio intuyendo la necesidad de una conversación privada.

–Hablemos –le dijo Hagen acomodando a Eyvindur en la tumbona de mimbre que tenían.

–¿Qué ha pasado que es tan grave como para enviar a Belegaer en pos nuestro? –Preguntó Eyvindur apretándose las manos que tenía sobre el regazo.

–Dulzura mucho me temo que acontece algo grave.

–El reino necesita del rey pero no por ello se detendrá en su ausencia. Dímelo.

–Elemmíre está reuniendo un ejército en Artamir, para sitiar Steindor y con ello acorralar a Svadilfari. –Le explicó Hagen. Eyvindur se quedó muy quieto, sintió que la garganta se le cerraba, que sus náuseas volvían a él. Se obligó a dominarse, buscó en su interior al soberano que solía ser. Se puso su máscara inexpresiva, la que usaba para gobernar.

–¿Por qué no se dirigió directamente a mí? Pidió parlamentar contigo. –Inquirió Eyvindur en el mismo tono que usaría para hablarle a un suplicante. Le dolía el estómago pero procuró aguantar en aras de que Hagen le narrase todo.

–No quería perturbarte, lo escuché tratando de dilucidar la manera de resolver la situación sin involucrarte. Pero llegué a la conclusión de que tal cosa es ineludible.

–¿Cómo fue que llegaron a las armas? –Eyvindur sintió que se le tensaba el abdomen y que el dolor le corría hacia la espalda.

–Debido a un engaño. Había mucha inquietud debido a tu reclusión. Mi desaparición de Steindor no favoreció la situación. Empezó a correrse el rumor de que habías muerto y que Svadilfari lo ocultaba. Así que para solventar el problema Svad decidió hacer algo que en el pasado nos funcionó bien aquí en Nornheim. Cuando Karím murió, la presencia de Karnilla era indispensable para mantener las aguas tranquilas pero ella no estaba en condiciones de mostrarse. ¿Lo recuerdas?

–¿A quién usaron para suplantarme? –Eyvindur dedujo todo. –Fue a Amarië, ¿cierto? –Eyvindur se sobó el vientre, parecía algo pálido.

–Así es. Amarië se dejó ver ataviado con tus vestimentas paseando por los jardínes de Steindor, como si te hubieras aburrido de las casas de maternidad y hubieras decidido visitar tu hogar, lo hicieron sólo para los ojos de los siervos, de los nobles que residen en palacio y de unos cuantos suplicantes, pero fue suficiente pues la idea era que te contemplaran aquellos que no se atreverían a acercarse y por lo tanto a desenmascarar al farsante. Quienes supuestamente te vieron lo contaron y cuando la noticia salió de palacio las cosas volvieron a su cauce; eso fue poco después de que acudimos a este reino. –Hagen tomó aire para seguir. –Más, tus súbditos no están habituados a no tener acceso a tu persona, los rumores volvían a cobrar fuerza… Hace una semana decidieron intentarlo de nuevo. Pero, lo que Svad no sabía era que Elemmíre estaba en la ciudad tratando de verse contigo. Así que cuando Amarië se presentó pretendiendo que eras tú… Pues bien, Elemmíre lo emboscó; y sabemos que no le gusta que le mientan. Hizo falta que Belegaer y la guardia de palacio se lo sacaran de encima a Amarië, por un pelo y lo estrangula. Encaró a Vánima y a Svadilfari, ellos cantaron como canarios bien alimentados, le dijeron toda la verdad o al menos toda la que conocen pero Elemmíre no les creyó. ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo? Les ha dado un ultimátum: Si en verdad estás vivo deben entregarte a sus cuidados, si haz muerto deben dejar de ocultarlo; si no se atienen a lo anterior tendrán que enfrentarlo en el campo de batalla.

–Seguramente Elemmíre piensa que los dókkalfar se han aprovechado de mi debilidad o de mi muerte para usurparme el trono. –Eyvindur no paraba de sobarse el abdomen mientras explicaba eso. Estaba respirando profundo. –Si piensa que he fallecido sus acciones sólo me muestran que pretende derrocar a mi heredero. ¿Desea coronarse a sí mismo?

–No. A Lady Nienor por encima de Svadilfari. Está dispuesto a compartir el reino pero que los elfos de luz tengan supremacía por encima de los dókkalfar.

–Insensato. –Eyvindur se apretó el abdomen.

–La cosa tiene una solución. Partamos rumbo al reino para aplacar a este inoportuno rescatador. ¿Dónde estaba cuando las nölmes te mataban de hambre? –Eyvindur se llevó una mano a la boca, su semblante se descompuso, el regusto amargo previo a perder el control le inundó la boca.

–¡Ayuda! –Hagen no le preguntó qué le pasaba. Lo alzó consigo y se apresuró rumbo al baño.

Su amado elfo vomitó el asado que acababan de zamparse, le tomó un buen rato recomponerse. Hagen no pudo hacer nada por él sino sostenerlo y darle palabras de calma.

Cuando todo acabó Eyvindur tenía los ojos llorosos y había perdido el color en su rostro. Hagen lo llevó de vuelta a la habitación pero no a la cama. Se volvió a sentar en la tumbona sosteniéndolo en su regazo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Hagen le daba tiempo para meditar.

Lo que acababa de ocurrir era una muestra de lo que podría pasarle si regresaba. Volvería a recaer. Más aún, a pesar de todo el peso que había perdido, no parecía tener una gestación de apenas tres meses, Elemmíre y Svadilfari harían la matemática más sencilla para deducir lo que con tanto pesar les había ocultado. Pero tenía un deber para con ellos, no podía permitir que estallara una guerra, que su pueblo muriera cuando estaba en su mano el detenerlos.

Estaba dividido, como siempre lo había estado. Se volvió a poner las manos sobre el abdomen y se quedó muy tieso.

–¿Te encuentras mal de nuevo? Pidamos ayuda –le dijo Hagen.

–Shhhh –dijo Eyvindur tomándole una mano y apoyándola sobre su vientre. Una de sus hijas se estaba moviendo, empujando contra su piel haciéndole un pequeño bultito en la barriga.

–Por Siofua, por Frigga y por todas las deidades del amor –fue efímero y la pequeña volvió a aletargarse en un instante. –¿Cuál habrá sido? ¿Sentiste si las otras dos igual se movían? –Eyvindur negó. Hagen apoyó una oreja en su abdomen y luego le dio un beso. Se encontraba enternecido, inclusive se había olvidado de los problemas políticos.

Eyvindur se decidió. Tenía el deber de proteger a sus hijas, más aún, quería protegerlas antes que nada. Las hijas que le daría a Hagen.

–No iré a Svartálfheim –dijo Eyvindur finalmente. –Si Svadilfari y Elemmíre han causado un desastre que lo resuelvan por sí mismos, les di bases para mantenerse unidos, si son incapaces de comprenderme y acatarlas, entonces…

–¿Que se jodan? –Eyvindur asintió. –Lo comprendo, pero si les escribieras o si realizaras la proyección astral...

–Si les escribo quizás no crean que la misiva proviene de mí, si hago la proyección es factible que vomite delante de ellos, además de que igual podrían ver lo avanzado de mi estado. No permitiré que nadie juzgue a nuestras hijas, ni nuestras acciones; pobre del que quiera señalar a mi asradi. No toleraré rendir cuentas a nadie por mi vida privada, por eso es que vivo ahora aquí.

–Le perteneces al reino. Más que eso, tú eres Svartálfheim.

Eyvindur apretó los ojos.

–No, ya no. –Hagen lo miraba como si no lo conociera. –Si acudo sé que no podré regresar. Querrán tenerme cerca para contemplarme cuando sus discordias les inquieten. Querrán que me recluya, que cumpla preceptos, revisarme a su antojo para atacar a mi asradi. No quiero volver, no puedo, si lo hago moriré...

–Yo no voy a obligarte, tu vida me es más valiosa que la de miles de elfos. Si esta es tu resolución…

–Lo es –dijo Eyvindur pero parecía sentirse mal de nuevo. Sus propias palabras lo enfermarían.

–Tan sólo, no quiero que tomes decisiones de las que te arrepientas después.

–Estoy aprendiendo de ti, a no tener culpas, a superarlo todo. –Pero aún no sabía cómo hacerlo. Hagen estaba seguro de eso.

–Soy tu reina, envíame a mí –le pidió. –Haré lo que tú no puedes hacer ahora mismo. –Eyvindur asintió varias veces, su gratitud palpable.

–Gracias esposo mío.

.

Al día siguiente Hagen se alistó para partir. Karnilla le abriría un portal rumbo a Svartalfheim y él lo energizaría. Belegaer no podía volver con las manos vacías y además, Hagen era el consorte real, deberían escucharlo si hablaba en nombre de su amado.

Eyvindur estaba reticente. Había dormido agarrando a Hagen de las manos y no lo soltó en toda la noche.

–Volveré pronto.

–No digas eso –le replicó Eyvindur. –Cada vez que me haces tal promesa incumples tu palabra.

Su amado se veía muy nervioso pero Hagen no sabía qué más hacer.

–Escucha, los obligaré a meterse al redil así sea a golpes. Tú eres lo que más me importa pero me encantaría que hubiera un reino al cual volver cuando tengas a las trillizas. ¿Lo entiendes?

–Por supuesto, de lo contrario te detendría, si no supiera que en este momento te necesitan más de lo que yo lo hago, te pediría con dulces palabras que no abandonarás mi lado. Ve.

–¿Algún consejo?

–Ninguno. Eres sabio, te escucharán. –Y en ello no parecía tener la mínima duda. Eyvindur le agarró de los hombros y le besó.

.

.

Apareció a las afueras de Steindor junto con Belegaer. En cuanto entraron en el castillo, Svadilfari, Vánima, Agneir, Amarië, todos se aglomeraron en torno a ellos.

–¿Dónde está el rey? –Le inquirieron. Habían esperado encontrarse con su soberano.

Detrás de todos se había quedado Lord Aldor, quien lo miraba con ojos penetrantes.

–Se encuentra descansando en Nornheim.

–¿No vendrá? ¿Se encuentra grave?

–Está enfermo, sorteando los peligros de su mal, si pretendemos que tenga éxito en ello debemos apartarlo de los problemas. Marcharé al norte a calmar los ánimos, mientras tanto les pido que no hagan nada estúpido como convocar a Nulka con sus guerreros ohtar.

Vánima se sonrojó. Seguro que ya le había escrito al antiguo mercenario para ponerlo sobre aviso de que se avecinaba una guerra racial. Era buena consejera pero se ponía nerviosa bajo un ataque inminente por parte de los elfos de luz. Hagen pensó que eran traumas del pasado.

–Así lo haremos –le dijo Svadilfari, con su actitud mansa de siempre.

–Tendrás que darle disculpas a Elemmíre y a Lady Nienor –le anticipó Hagen, a quien también le hubiera gustado una. –Lo que hiciste fue una putada, pero no dejaremos que el reino se vaya a la mierda.

–¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –Se ofreció Svadilfari.

–Muy valiente de tu parte, pero no. Traeré a Elemmíre y convocaré a Lady Nienor para que parlamenten en terreno neutral. El que tendrá que acompañarme es Lord Aldor, asumo que le queda algo de credibilidad.

El aludido no se negó.

Se alistaron para partir en el acto. Svadilfari se había esmerado por mantener la calma en Steindor, los ciudadanos no sabían que había un ejército alistándose para marchar sobre ellos. Hagen estuvo de acuerdo con su pasividad.

El gran istyar y él se dirigieron al patio de armas donde tendrían suficiente espacio para que Hagen desplegara sus alas.

–¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no detuviste a unos y otros? –Le inquirió Hagen a Lord Aldor mientras todos se apartaban de ellos.

–Estaba en el templo de Isil, buscando en su biblioteca.

–¿Qué buscabas que era más importante que vigilar el reino que amas?

–Libros sobre el arte de curar dolencias. Quiero entender su enfermedad para curarlo –no dijo a quién, no hacía falta.

–El e'irim es incurable, el embarazo lo vulneró, cuando tenga a mis hijas sobrellevará la enfermedad.

–He comprendido lo fuerte que es.

–¿Y lo equivocado que estabas? –Lord Aldor no respondió.

–Vámonos ya.

Ventajas de ser dragón, Hagen podía salvar largas distancias volando.

.

Los vigías del norte le informaron a Elemmíre que habían visto al dragón negro sobrevolando sus tierras.

Cuando Hagen aterrizó a las puertas del castillo, Elemmíre ya le aguardaba. Seguramente pensó que el jinete de dragón que habían vislumbrado era Eyvindur, porque se mostró decepcionado cuando se encontró con Lord Aldor.

–Saludos alteza –le dijo Elemmíre con una breve reverencia. –Me alegro de verte, tú sabrás decirme la verdad acerca de Eyvindur, ya que los demás han decidido mentirme con tanta obviedad.

Elemmíre vestía con armadura. Y no con una ceremonial, sino la que solía usar en batalla. Hagen decidió no resaltar ese detalle.

–¿Nos vas a invitar a tu castillo o planeas mantenernos fuera de Artamir?

Elemmíre les hizo un gesto cortés para que le siguieran.

Adentro encontraron soldados preparando sus bagajes, caballos enfundados en sus armaduras y carromatos cargados con armas de asedio y provisiones. Así que al menos los rumores sobre los planes de Elemmíre eran bastante acertados. El ceño de Aldor se hizo más pronunciado.

–Espero que éstos soldados estén preparándose para unirse a Lord Nénime en su empresa de exterminar demonios en el corazón del reino –le dijo el istyar.

Pero Elemmíre no le respondió.

Los escoltó a una sala privada donde alguien más los esperaba. Ahí estaba Lady Nienor, la señora del este; a quien francamente Hagen no esperaba encontrarse en ese lugar. Nienor era la cabeza, y Elemmíre el brazo armado. Se saludaron con cortesía aunque ni eso disminuyó la tensión que se respiraba.

Nadie más se les unió en aquella reunión.

Los elfos le cedieron la primera palabra a Hagen.

–Eyvindur se encuentra en Nornheim –les dijo a los dos. Hagen sabía que Svadilfari había confesado la ubicación del rey, pero los elfos de luz no se sintieron proclives a creerle debido a sus engaños.

–Teníamos todas las razones para dudar sobre su vida –dijo Lady Nienor. –Cuando escuchamos que nuestro rey paseaba por los jardines de Steindor nos llamó la atención que no se mencionara que estabas a su lado, todos sabemos cuánto le proteges, era muy inusual. Elemmíre no tardó en descubrir que no estabas en palacio, y decidió acudir en persona para verse con el rey a cualquier costo… –lo que había pasado después lo sabían de sobra. –Envié a uno de mis capitanes a Nornheim. Supuse que si te encontraba a ti, hallaría a mi rey. Pero nuestras comunicaciones son lentas, mi mensajero se encuentra ahora mismo en Valacirca.

–Donde no encontrará a Eyvindur.

–Hagen tenemos razones de sobra para luchar –le dijo Elemmíre. –El rey debería estar aquí en su reino, bajo los cuidados de nuestros sanadores como el soberano que es. Debería permitírsenos verlo.

–La magia foreldrar está lejos del entendimiento de las nölmes, por eso decidimos acudir donde Loki y mi hermana, quienes son los más versados en ella. Y cuando digo decidimos, creo que debo aclarar que fui yo quién tomó la decisión. No Svadilfari ni Vánima –dijo Hagen. Lord Aldor asintió secundando sus palabras.

–Nadie intentaba engañarlos. –Les dijo el istyar.

–Me temo que es tarde para decir eso, mi Lord.

–La prueba de que Eyvindur se encuentra con bien y en Nornheim, soy yo mismo. De otra manera no estaría aquí paseándome y perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes cuando podría estar con él –les dijo Hagen. –Vine a por ustedes, vendrán a Steindor y hablaran con Svadilfari, habrá paz pues eso fue lo que le prometí a Eyvindur. Elemmíre, no puedes sitiar la capital. No sólo porque Eyvindur no está ahí, sino porque provocarás pánico e incidentes que a la larga solo beneficiaran a los enanos; además de que te recuerdo que la violencia enardece a los demonios que aún merodean en los eriales.

Elemmíre soltó un suspiro.

–Mis acciones no persiguen la guerra, sino que las mueven mi preocupación por la seguridad de mi rey.

–Entonces baja tu espada.

–Iremos a la capital –accedió Nienor.

.

El regreso a Steindor no pudieron efectuarlo a vuelo de dragón. Elemmíre aceptó ir con ellos pero no quiso viajar solo, sino que tuvo que llevarse una unidad de sus macar y a algunos de sus consejeros. Nienor puso mensajero para su padre Lord Nénime, al parecer él también alistaba tropas en Celebrant. Tenía con ella una pequeña corte que se alistó para acompañarla. Todos aceptaron no realizar escalas durante el viaje, pero aun así sólo en el traslado gastaron días que a Hagen se le hicieron eternos. Le preocupaba que Eyvindur tuviera una recaída en su ausencia.

"Karnilla y Eyriander sabrán cuidar de él" se decía. "Thor y Loki lo visitarán. A Thor le gusta sobarle la barriga para resarcir que se casó con el equivalente maternal de un gato mojado".

A Hagen no le sorprendió que Lord Aldor pareciera frustrado durante el viaje. Había intentado hablar con Lady Nienor y con Elemmíre, justificar las acciones de Svadilfari. Pero no logró que abandonaran su desconfianza, ni siquiera les había sacado una disculpa por sus actos de rebeldía. Lo pensaban más cercano a Svadilfari que a ellos.

–¿Por qué Eyvindur no acudió en persona? –Le preguntó Aldor, cabalgando a su lado.

–Porque aún convalece debido a su enfermedad, porque pensó que de volver al reino se vería tratado como ek–tâ de nuevo.

–No sería así, se le necesita en su trono en Steindor. –Hagen no dijo nada a ello, de tan necio que le parecía. –Cuando partieron, no hubo día en que no me preguntase si habría sucumbido a la muerte. Las misivas de Eyriander me devolvieron la esperanza. En su última carta, me dijo que por fin ha conseguido superar sus síntomas, que come con gusto y que su cuerpo sana poco a poco. Que por fin vuelve a ser él mismo.

–Honestamente mi lord, no creo que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes –de lo contrario habría cumplido su deber de rey por encima de su propia salud. –Está tan débil que aún no consigue caminar por sí mismo. Es cierto que ya no vomita lo que ingiere, pero presionarlo demasiado desata su malestar –le dijo Hagen esperando que eso zanjara la cuestión de que Eyvindur no estaba para la labor de tirar de las orejas de sus lores. –Pero me tienen a mí.

.

El pueblo de Steindor recibió a sus lores y a su rey consorte con beneplácito, sin saber lo que había estado a punto de desatarse. Antes de entrar en un largo concilio con los cinco (Vánima, Svadilfari, Nienor, Elemmíre y Lord Aldor); Hagen pidió vino norn, pues de otra manera no podría tragarse tan difícil reunión.

Oyó a ambos bandos quejarse sobre las mentiras de unos y la desconfianza de los otros. Hagen se dio cuenta de que no podían ponerse de acuerdo. Era igual que el día en que Eyvindur se despidió de ellos pidiéndoles que se toleraran y acataran resoluciones justas. Se temían y detestaban, habían sido educados para ello, tras esta revuelta había años y años de riñas. Hagen los dejó escupir sus temores y malestar, para que se desahogaran y no se dejaran nada dentro. Por poco y llegan a las manos, pero entonces parecieron recordar que él estaba ahí.

–Su alteza Eyvindur sin duda sabe lo que ha ocurrido, ¿qué piensa al respecto? –indagó Vánima.

"Que se jodan" pensó Hagen, pero desde luego que no podía decir exactamente eso.

–Lo sabe, sí. Y está decepcionado del comportamiento de todos ustedes porque han ido en contra de su política de unidad. –A Hagen siempre le sorprendía cómo reaccionaban los elfos ante eso, de inmediato algunos bajaron la mirada (Svadilfari) y otros se sonrojaron nerviosos (Nienor); a un norn habría que decirle algo mucho más fuerte. –Pero ya, habrá que obligarlos de nuevo a entrar al redil y será de la siguiente forma: Calmen sus ánimos bélicos –dijo mirando a Elemmíre, –sus intrigas –miró a las dos damas; –y sus desconfianzas –eso último fue para Svadilfari. –Si continúan perturbando a Eyvindur con estos asuntos, juro por mi madre que los carbonizaré a los cuatro y los usaré para encender la chimenea. A ver si así trabajan en conjunto.

–¿Nos amenazas? –Preguntó Nienor descolocada.

–Oh si. Igual tengo algunas de parte mi dulzura. Planea hacerlos pelear a ustedes dos en la plaza de Steindor, cubiertos de barro y sólo con sus manos, para que den un espectáculo ante nuestro pueblo pues lo que hacen es vergonzoso –les dijo a Elemmíre y a Svadilfari. –Y también habrá una boda. –Hagen se sintió inspirado. –El mismo día, los mismos votos, una misma alianza. Eyvindur no sólo planea casar a Svad y a Nienor, sino que Elemmíre contraerá nupcias con Vánima.

Los cuatro casi desencajaron la mandíbula.

–Lo que nos gustaría en verdad, sería ver a nuestro rey –pidió Elemmíre. Los cuatro asintieron. Hasta Lord Aldor se unió a ellos. –La paz está sujeta a su presencia.

–Eso no sucederá. –Llano y simple. Los lores estaban ofendidos de que les negara acceso al rey, de que desdeñara sus condiciones como si fueran un capricho. –Hablaré con la verdad para todos, para que así ninguno se sienta menospreciado. Eyvindur está enfermo. Se recobra poco a poco pero no puede gobernarlos ahora mismo. Lo ideal es que no lo perturben y mucho menos con estos asuntos que podrían mermar su salud nuevamente. Espero puedan comprender que la prioridad en estos momentos es facilitarle que tenga a las trillizas –hubo asentimientos. –Serán invitados al nacimiento de mis hijas, el cual les será anunciado con anticipación. Hasta entonces deberán jurarme aquí y ahora mismo que no reñiran ni intrigaran más. Es todo lo que les pido.

Una tregua durante el tiempo que le restaba de embarazo a Eyvindur, era todo cuanto les requería; y además no les estaba dando más opciones.

–Lo pondremos por escrito para nuestro rey –dijo Vánima.

Los cuatro accedieron.

.

Hagen salió de aquella reunión sintiendo que era el mejor consorte real de los nueve y que había logrado algo que sería la envidia de Loki.

Vánima fue tras sus pasos.

–Alteza una palabra –le dijo emparejándosele. Lo que Hagen quería era que Lord Aldor le ayudara a abrir el portal de regreso a Nornheim.

Vánima quería contarle que los norn que había dejado en Steindor (¡se había olvidado de ellos!), dedicaban sus días a entrenar unas pocas horas y después a embriagarse. Eran impertinentes y peleoneros (o sea unos perfectos norn); y sembraban la discordia en la ciudad. Belegaer trataba de jalarles las riendas pero se comportaban de manera bastante insubordinada para con él dado que no era su comandante. Igual le informó de que Agneir había tratado de seducirla.

–Pues dale calabazas –le sugirió Hagen. –Dile que estás prometida a Elemmíre. –Vánima se horrorizó y Hagen se aguantó las ganas de reírse de ella.

Así que antes de partir primero tuvo que darle una arenga a sus norn. Nombró comandante a Belegaer y lo imbuyó con la facultad de aplicarles la pena de muerte si causaban desmanes o lo desobedecían. Le rompió la mandíbula al primero en protestar y felicitó a todos los otros pues aceptaron comportarse luego de eso.

A Agneir le juró devolverlo con Artabazo, para que de nuevo cayera en el olvido. Nada de fastidiar a ninguna dama.

–Ni siquiera tienes barba, olvídate del tema.

–Es que me aburro –se quejó Agneir y entonces Hagen tuvo una gran idea.

Para ejecutarla tenía que hablar con Elemmíre primero, lo cual fue fácil pues éste quería pedirle algo. Eso era que se llevase a Amarië para impedir que Svadilfari volviera a emplearlo como doble de Eyvindur. Hagen no pensaba que Svad fuese tan estúpido como para hacer algo así; pero por la forma en que Elemmíre hablaba del catamita, Hagen notó que le tenía este encono que nos despiertan las personas que encarnan aquello que más aborrecemos. Accedió a llevarse a Amarië consigo a cambio de que:

–Necesito que Agneir sea tu escudero mientras estoy fuera. A tu lado aprenderá a ser un buen svartá y además seguirá entrenándose bajo la tutela de un excelente maestro.

Elemmíre accedió, se veía halagado por la petición, pues para los svartá los discípulos son casi tan valiosos como un hijo.

Hagen pensó que por fin era libre de marcharse, pero pronto descubrió que "libre" no aplica cuando gobiernas a los elfos. Hubo lores que deseaban hacerle obsequios al rey y a las herederas del trono. Y por supuesto, quisieron dárselos personalmente en los manos. Le obsequiaron libros, juguetes de hechura hermosa, ropa cosida con hilos de plata o de oro, tiaras de plata con incrustaciones de joyas… Regalos que Hagen agradeció pero que no iba a llevarse con él en aquel preciso momento. Los envió a las alcobas de las niñas, aquellas que Eyriander no había terminado.

Lord Aldor igual quería una conversación privada con él.

–¿Podemos ser breves? –Preguntó Hagen, algo desesperado. Llevaba catorce días lejos y no quería que la suma fuese a más. Además del istyar, Lady Nienor, Eydís, un mensajero de Nulka, otro de Lord Nénime y Lady Nenar, querían una audiencia.

Lord Aldor no quería sermonearlo de nuevo con la arenga de "Eyvindur enfermó debido a tus acciones…" (una canción bastante sonada y ya pasada). Tampoco dio disculpas por lo acontecido en las casas de maternidad (ya sería el colmo).

En realidad quería hablarle de Halgena.

–Antes no pude decirte esto, pero cuando su fantasma fue exorcizado me dio un mensaje que prometí entregarte. –Aquello era tan inesperado que Hagen tuvo que sentarse. –Te manda decir que ella sabía lo que estaba pasando y que eligió morir, no eres responsable de su destino, y además pide que la perdones.

Sus prisas por partir se apagaron. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

Lord Aldor sabía que Hagen era hijo de Kalf, no de Gerenot. Ese era otro oscuro secreto que el fantasma le había revelado. Pero al ver lo que Hagen había logrado, saber que por su intervención Eyvindur vivía… guardaría aquel secreto pues todo ello le demostraba que la valía de un hombre a veces no reside en su origen.

"En vez de moral intachable deberían pedir como requisito que el pretendiente ame al rey" le había dicho Hagen cuando pidió la mano de Eyvindur en matrimonio. Si hubieran sido capaces de decir: "tienes razón, dejemos que ese sea un requisito que solvente a los otros", se habrían ahorrado mucho dolor.

–Deberías acudir a visitar a Eyvindur, los cuatro buscapleitos no son bienvenidos pero tú sí lo serías.

–No puedo salir del reino –le contó el istyar. –Exorcicé al demonio Bölthorn de Svartálfheim y le prohibí regresar a nosotros, pero el hechizo está vinculado a mi vida y presencia en este mundo.

Hagen lo caviló un poco y tuvo otra solución:

–Usa la proyección astral. –El istyar declinó de nuevo.

–Me temo que hay un cisma entre Eyvindur y yo. Por ahora es mejor que nos distanciemos, así nos echaremos de menos y cuando nos veamos habrá regocijo sincero en nuestro haber. No creas que no sé que le fallé, ni siquiera los hombres más brillantes son infalibles.

Que Hagen supiera, entre sus deberes de consorte no estaba el lidiar con necedades si no implican un peligro, así que si el istyar quería jugar al esquivo pues… él mismo.

.

.

Eyvindur tenía razón, no era tan malo en diplomacia, había sofocado una guerra sin tener que escupirle fuego encima a nadie, y le tomó sólo dieciséis días (quiso volver a los catorce, pero fue imposible con todos los asuntos que le endilgaron).

Lord Aldor le abrió el portal de salida a primera hora de la mañana y él huyó antes de que ninguno de los cuatro buscapleitos pudiera rezagarlo.

Apareció a las afueras de Rovaniemi junto con Amarië, el cual llevaba su equipaje y un aire trágico; pues ahora Belegaer y él eran enamorados separados por el destino.

–Antes, Belegaer me abandonó para venir a buscarte y ahora tú me alejas de él. Eres un instrumento del destino Hagen –el aludido se mordió los labios para no burlarse de Amarië.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Emere le esperaba. Lo hizo pasar a su cocina y le ofreció una sopa de calabaza y puerco, le escanció un cuenco a Amarië también, todo eso sin preguntarles si tenían hambre.

Se puso a narrarle en veloz norn lo siguiente:

Thor y Loki estuvieron en Rovaniemi al poco de que Hagen se marchara. Se quedaron dos días nada más. Después de ellos arribó la princesa Lara.

–Muchos elfos, mucho dinero –dijo Emere frotando su pulgar con su dedo medio. Por supuesto, Eyriander gastaba en flores, en ropas, repartía dinero a los pobres, daba limosnas en el templo y pagaba con creces a los barqueros y al intérprete personal que le habían presentado, una prima de Merak que hablaba bien la lengua común y el norn. Y Lara… a saber que desmanes había causado, era muy orgullosa y le gustaba ser atendida conforme a su rango. –La princesa Lara invitó a la reina Eyriander a su hogar en Thrúndheim. Eyriander dijo sí y se fue para alistar todo lo que ella considera indispensable para sus nietas.

–¿Se fue? ¿Cómo que se fue? –Hagen no lo podía creer. –¿Dónde está Karnilla?

–Karnilla se fue con ellas, aunque puso rumbo a Valacirca. No puede dejar gobernando tanto tiempo a Hjörtur. No se puede confiar en las águilas de Ragas y hay muchas en la ciudad. –Eso último era cierto.

–¿Dejaron solo a Eyvindur? –Inquirió Hagen, sintiendo que se estaba perdiendo algo.

–No, por supuesto que no. Ellas marcharon al noreste. Eyvindur se fue al sur.

–¡¿Qué?! –Hagen soltó la cuchara.

–Se fue a Egilsstadir, te dejo una nota. –Emere se puso a buscarla, la tenía guardada detrás de un frasco de especias.

–¿Cuando pasó esto? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Maldito insensato, cuando le ponga las manos encima se va a enterar…

–No puedes pegar a una embarazada, es la ley –le recordó Emere. Hagen rechinó los dientes, por supuesto que no iba a pegarle, pero sí a darle una buena bronca.

–Anda por el reino, ¡solo!

–Solo no. Verás Hagen, Merak pretendió despedirse de él, le dijo que se llevaba parte de nuestras cosechas para vender en Egilsstadir y cuando Eyvindur oyó eso quiso acompañarlo. Karnilla le redactó una carta crediticia y le puso el sello de los dragones negros de Valacirca. –Era como darle dinero, Eyvindur sólo tendría que mostrarla y podía adquirir lo que fuera bajo la promesa de que la familia real pagaría sus gastos.

–¿Y Eyriander consintió en ello? ¿Por qué no se fue con él?

–Eyvindur le pidió que preparase todo para el nacimiento de las niñas. Mejor labor que pasearse en el sur.

Hagen ya había leído la nota, demasiado breve para su gusto, ponía: _Esposo mío, nos volveremos a encontrar en Egilsstadir. Tú me diste la libertad, sería ingrato de mi parte no darle uso. Te adoro. _

–Pero seguía muy débil. –Emere se rió de Hagen.

–Empezó a dar pasitos por el jardín el mismo día en que partiste. Cuando Thor estuvo aquí paseaban del brazo por la ciudad, pero no te preocupes tu elfo te es fiel, los hice vigilar bien –a Hagen no le preocupaba eso en lo más mínimo. –Cuando se fue, iba cabalgando, aunque Merak le hizo preparar un carruaje para cuando se fatigara.

Emere le dijo que Eyvindur había partido hacía diez días, ya habría llegado a Egilsstadir y llevaría una semana instalado por allá. Merak sabría ver por él.

Hagen se acabó el desayuno, qué más podía hacer…

.

CONTINUARÍA…


	73. Capítulo Anexo VII

CAPÍTULO ANEXO VII

* * *

**Breves notas de las autoras:**

Y este es nuestro desenlace…

¡Gracias, de todo corazón!

**ADVERTENCIA:** AU, M, Lemon, Política.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo VII (Egisstadir):

Le encargó a Emere que mandara a Amarië donde la reina Eyriander en Thrúndheim. No perdió el tiempo, se volvió dragón y emprendió el vuelo en pos de su elfo.

Llegó al anochecer, exhausto. Sobrevoló la ciudad para anunciarle a su elfo su presencia.

Egilsstadir no era como Rovaniemi, un pequeño poblado de agricultores. Era una ciudad que se dedicaba a la pesca, a la metalurgia y a la guerra. Su líder era Idara y su emblema los leones. Les cobraban tributos a los clanes aledaños a cambio de no masacrarlos. Su ciudad tenía un centro que era una cuadrícula perfecta y alrededores algo caóticos. El hogar de Idara sin embargo, se asentaba a la orilla del mar, en una elevación que le permitía dominar la vista de la ciudad.

No había una forma cortés de abordar a alguien siendo un dragón, así que aterrizó en el hogar de Idara, en el patio central que además era enorme. Recobró su forma humana, un heraldo lo anunció en cuanto lo hizo.

–Saludos príncipe –dijo la misma Idara en persona acercándose a él. Una sierva ya iba hacía Hagen llevándole ropa. –¿A qué debemos tu visita? Presentarte como dragón es algo impetuoso de tu parte.

–Busco a mi esposo, si fueses tan gentil de hacerlo llamar.

–¿Al rey elfo? ¿Está aquí? –Hagen le dio una mirada gélida.

–Acudió junto con Merak. –Las serpientes y los zorros tenían prohibido entrar en territorio de los leones sin anunciarse primero, debido a riñas pasadas.

–Merak estuvo aquí hace unos días pero no había elfo alguno a su lado.

–¿Dónde se hospeda? –Quiso saber Hagen que intuía que Idara no le daría alojamiento a Merak en su hogar. Idara le dijo que no sabía.

.

Idara le ofreció la cena y Hagen la aceptó. Sin duda Eyvindur habría visto al dragón sobrevolando la ciudad, sabiendo que estaba ahí no le costaría deducir que habría acudido donde el líder del clan.

La cena pasó sin que Eyvindur, ni Merak, ni siquiera un mísero mensajero de su parte se apersonara. Hagen estaba entre preocupado y encabronado. Idara le ofreció alojamiento pero él le dijo que se iba a recorrer la ciudad. Claramente la divertía el hecho de que hubiera perdido a su esposo, así que Hagen mesuró su temperamento para no darle alas a las mofas de la leona.

Anduvo por la ciudad, siendo reconocido por los transeúntes que a tan altas horas de la noche aún buscaban diversiones, compañía y la cena. El clima era muy agradable e invitaba a los norn a festejar, desde el interior de varias casas llegaba el sonido de fiestas. Invitaron a Hagen a unirse a varias pero él declinó todas las ofertas.

Se acordó de Loki, quien podía intuir a Thor y leerle la mente.

"¿Dónde estás?" Le preguntó a Eyvindur, en sus adentros, pero no hubo respuesta. Al menos no la que quería.

–Hagen, nuestro príncipe, saludos –le habló otro transeúnte. No la reconoció, era una muchachita con acento de la región. –Te vi volar sobre la ciudad y supe porqué estás aquí. –Hagen la ignoró, en sus ropas y maneras de hablar se notaba que era sólo una criada más de las muchas casonas que los rodeaban. –Soy una humilde fregona príncipe, pero trabajo en el hogar donde se hospeda tu bonita esposa. –Hagen se frenó al oírla decir eso. –La reina de los elfos, Eyvindur –dijo la criaja y sonrió.

–Guíame a su lado –ella le tendió la mano con la palma abierta hacia arriba indicándole que quería dinero a cambio de cooperar. Hagen no llevaba encima ni una sola moneda. –La recompensa después, te prometo que seré muy generoso. –La niña suspiró descontenta por tener que conformarse con palabras en vez de con efectivo contante y sonante. Empezó a caminar y Hagen se emparejó con ella. –Dime, ¿cómo se encuentra?

–Alquiló una casa cercana al mar. Es muy generosa y la noticia de su presencia ha corrido por la ciudad, muchos nobles se han presentado para conocerla, le llevan ropas hermosas para que se vista, manjares para que los pruebe y una doula ha ido para enseñarle a ceñirse el fular de manera que le soporte la panza. Es muy bella aunque parece frágil, aunque tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. La han invitado cada noche a una fiesta y no se ha perdido ninguna.

¿Eyvindur de fiesta por la ciudad? Hagen estaba muy intrigado.

La niña lo llevó hasta una mansión cercana, pero le obstruyó el paso antes de que Hagen pudiera acercarse al pórtico.

–Hay una entrada lateral sólo para la servidumbre. ¿No te gustaría mirarla sin que sepa que estás aquí? ¿Ver como se comporta cuando no estás a su lado? Esta noche la acompañan algunos amigos de Merak y prometió cantar.

Su curiosidad y no la duda sobre la honorabilidad de su consorte, hicieron que aceptara.

La pícara lo llevó a una puerta lateral y luego a través de los corredores laterales de la casa, los que la servidumbre usaba para acudir pronto al llamado de sus amos. En esa región había posadas para hospedarse, pero solían estar abarrotadas de borrachos y timadores. Alguien tan noble como Eyvindur tomaría alojamiento en el hogar de un amigo (pero ni Merak ni Eyvindur tenían tal cosa), así que lo que restaba era arrendar una casa con todo y la servidumbre incluida. Lo que Hagen no esperaba es que su elfo hubiera escogido una tan grande como esta. Karnilla se iba a arrepentir de haberle dado la carta crediticia (eso pensó Hagen y se alegró con malicia).

Había música y las conversaciones llegaban vedadas hasta ellos. Se cruzaron con varios siervos llevando fuentes de comida pero su guía les hacía señales de callarse, prometiendoles recompensa por no delatar que Hagen estaba ahí.

La niña lo condujo hasta el salón principal donde la fiesta tenía lugar. No había lechos de convite, ni mesas de banquete, sino escalones amplios que descendían hacia el centro del salón, repletos de cojines enormes. Halló con la mirada a Merak el cual estaba comenzando una partida de cartas con apuestas, había unos veinte comensales entre hombres y mujeres. La niña le indicó a Hagen una banca donde sentarse, detrás de una hilera de paneles de madera entramada que le permitirían observar sin ser visto. Lo dejó ahí y se fue corriendo.

Eyvindur no tardó en aparecer. Acababa de entrar al salón y los norn a su alrededor interrumpieron lo que hacían para darle la bienvenida con una reverencia. Hagen se rió pensando en que su dulzura ya los había adiestrado a la manera de los elfos. Eyvindur iba ataviado con una túnica de tul color lila. Era una prenda de una sola pieza, sin mangas. Por adorno llevaba cocidas pequeñas flores del mismo tono, que daban la ilusión de poder desprenderse en cualquier momento de la prenda. Éstas cubrían sus partes privadas con elegancia, aunque aún así podían distinguirse la forma de sus pezones. Un cinturón delgado de hebillas doradas sujetaba la prenda, donde iniciaba su panza de embarazo. Eyvindur llevaba ropa interior al tono de su piel, y no portaba pantalones. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza que le caía sobre el hombro. Hagen entendió porque la fregona que lo condujo hasta ahí, pensaba que Eyvindur era una mujer.

Su embarazo resaltaba debido a sus ropas. Tal como la niña le contó, un fular le pasaba con sus bandas anchas bajo el abdomen y luego subía sobre sus hombros, se cruzaba en su espalda y se pasaba de nuevo sobre la barriga pero esta vez extendido de manera que se la cubría toda. Aquella prenda también era llamada banda de embarazo. Era costosa y su precio aumentaba entre más complejo fuera el bordado que llevaba. Tan larga como dos hombres altos, requería habilidad para ponérsela de manera cómoda. La que Eyvindur vestía era blanca, bordada con símbolos de fertilidad que formaban un patrón dorado bastante intrincado; el cual podía apreciarse debido a la transparencia del tul. Su elfo se veía a gusto con aquella ropa. Hagen lo encontró bastante sensual. Era el anfitrión de la reunión, así que se recostó en un sitio central del salón. Lo suficientemente cerca de Hagen como para que pudiera escuchar lo que decía.

Hagen se alegró mucho de encontrarlo de pie y contento. A una señal suya los siervos comenzaron a llevarles la comida en bandejas para que cada cual tomara lo que quisiera. Había serpiente crujiente, con salsa picante, mostaza y miel; estofado de cordero cocinado con cerveza; guiso de mariscos calientes con un pan sin migas, mejillones y al menos tres clases de pescados acompañados de setas gruesas y jugosas de un espetón.

En la reunión estaban presentes otras dos mujeres gestando. Esto no era extraño, porque en Nornheim las embarazadas no se ocultan. Además de que las doulas no son tan exclusivas como las nölmes, suelen tener varias pacientes a la vez. Las doulas tienen por costumbre decir: "¿sabías que Tal o Cual está embarazada también?" Y quien escuchaba tales nuevas usualmente respondía: "No sabía, pero la visitaré pronto"; y lo cumplían aunque se tratara de perfectas desconocidas. Así se entablaban o fortalecían amistades, se intercambiaban consejos y por supuesto se cotilleaba.

Los músicos reiniciaron con su arte. Los invitados reían, apostaban con Merak o bailaban. Las mujeres que acompañaban a Eyvindur se llamaban Arja y Pinja (por lo que Hagen pudo escuchar) y además eran primas. Arja estaba enorme, se veía que le restaba poco a su embarazo, Pinja comenzaba apenas, de no ser por la banda de maternidad que llevaba no se diría que estaba gestando. Felicitaron a Eyvindur por la reunión y le contaron anécdotas acerca de los invitados. Uno de los hombres le pidió a Eyvindur que bailase con él pero fue rechazado. Su elfo observaba desde la periferia más que participar en lo que lo rodeaba.

–¡Hace trampa! –Se ofendió alguno de los que jugaba con Merak, pero lo hizo en norn.

–Debes hablar la lengua común –lo amonestaron. –Que falta de etiqueta la tuya. –Hubo risas y abucheos, la queja quedó en nada. Los norn son muy curiosos y entrometidos, les gusta la novedad y (hay que admitirlo) contemplar la belleza. Por ello a su dulzura le iba tan bien entre el pueblo de Hagen.

–Eyvindur, ¿bailas conmigo? –Le pidió otra persona. Hagen lo reconoció, se llamaba Ylkkö y era hermano menor de Idara. Esa embustera le mintió cuando dijo que no había visto a Eyvindur, ni sabía dónde estaba. Su elfo rechazó a Ylkkö el cual repuso un:

–Me rompes el corazón –pero no se fue sino que se recostó a los pies de Eyvindur encima de varios cojines que ahuecó con una mano.

–Nos prometiste una canción –le recordó Arja.

–Las canciones las cantamos cuando la fiesta avanza no al principio –repuso Pinja.

–Pero todos estarán demasiado borrachos para apreciarla. –Y ellas no, porque tenían prohibido beber. –Además de que Eyvindur siempre se retira pronto.

No hubo que insistirle demasiado. Merak dejó de lado a los incautos con los que jugaba y fue a sentarse más cerca de Eyvindur para escucharlo. Su elfo les cantó una balada corta, un fragmento de la historia de Beleg Cuthalion (uno de los temas preferidos de los elfos), que versaba sobre el amor. Sobre la dama que Beleg adoraba y cuya amistad le inspiraba las poesías más bellas.

Su elfo logró con su voz el efecto que solía causar entre sus súbditos. Los norn se quedaron estáticos, avasallados por las poderosas notas que entonaba. Cuando terminó hubo aplausos y brindis a la salud de Eyvindur.

–Bellísimo –dijo Pinja enjugándose una lágrima. –Es una pena que no dure más.

–Los elfos podemos cantar toda la noche y eso ya se considera un festejo, pero no deseo privarlos de otras diversiones.

–Merak –empezó Ylkkö, –tú nos trajiste a nuestro rey elfo, ¿no te preocupaba que en el trayecto te robaran semejante joya?

–No carezco de recursos para defenderme –contestó Eyvindur en lugar de Merak.

–Lo que te dice Ylkkö, es que nadie puede robarlo sino es con su consentimiento. Eyvindur es fuerte.

–Debe serlo, inclusive domó a nuestro dragón, una hazaña donde nuestras mujeres más rozagantes y hermosas fallaron –dijo Arja, que encontraba divertido picar a Eyvindur. Su elfo no se ofendió, se sobó la barriga por respuesta.

–Y ahora llevo a sus trillizas, ¿qué dice eso de mí? –Les preguntó sin cortarse. Desde su escondite Hagen ahogó su risa.

–Que además de bello y fuerte, eres muy fértil, te adornan demasiadas gracias –lo lisonjeó Merak,

–La batalla entre las sábanas debió ser bastante dura esa noche –replicó Arja poniéndole un dedo sobre la barriga a Eyvindur.

–No fue una batalla –replicó Eyvindur ingenuamente y los norn a su alrededor soltaron un corro de risotadas. –El amor de Hagen no es así –Eyvindur se puso rojo hasta las orejas, lo cual les hacía mucha gracia a los norn que suelen ser bastante cínicos. Hagen imploró que su elfo dejase el tema. –Es más bien… como bailar juntos. –Sus invitados lo escuchaban esperando la oportunidad de burlarse de Hagen pero igual se conmovían con las ideas de Eyvindur. –Admito que él es quien guía nuestro baile. –Pinja suspiró enternecida.

–¿Y qué clase de danza te ofrece? –Inquirió Ylkkö. –¿Es larga o corta?

–¿Algo agitado o una suave balada? –Las risas volvieron a llenar el salón. Eyvindur estaba meditando su respuesta. Hagen se sintió tentado de dejarse ver.

–Él es quien guía pero yo escojo la pieza –lo dejaron ahí porque no iban a meterse con el desempeño sexual de Eyvindur.

–Por esto es que no quieres bailar conmigo, eres un fruto apetitoso pero amargo.

–Dudo que nadie sepa qué sabor tiene una fruta que no ha probado –fue la salida de Eyvindur que provocó nuevas carcajadas. Ylkkö puso cara trágica, como si aquello fuera una flecha que le daba directo al corazón. Merak le metió un codazo y se insultaron mutuamente en norn.

Una canción más suave comenzaba. Arja le tendió su mano a Merak indicándole que quería bailar. El escogido no la rechazó. Ella se movía con gracia a pesar de su estado, aunque su embarazo impedía bailar tan pegados como la canción pedía.

Pinja invitó a Eyvindur a bañarse en el mar al día siguiente. Por lo que se dijeron Hagen entendió que su dulzura no había hecho eso todavía. Declinó y Pinja se mostró contrariada, Eyvindur le aclaró que no es que no le gustase su compañía sino que Hagen le había prometido que harían eso (acudir al mar en Egilsstadir) juntos.

–Están muy enamorados –dijo ella.

–Lo estamos –dijo él y volvió a sobarse la barriga.

El segundo tiempo llegó (sí, todo lo anterior sólo era el primer tiempo), esta vez con rollitos crujientes de pescado acompañados de aceitunas negras, queso y hojas de parras rellenas de frutos secos y verduras; empanadas de cangrejos; verduras veraniegas salteadas con nueces; manzanas asadas con canela y lucio rebozado con especias. Todos se sirvieron de todo. Eyvindur probó con deleite las manzanas. Hagen notó que jugueteaba entre bocados con una gema que llevaba prendida del cuello, era un cabujón de cuarzo, un amuleto contra los venenos, su elfo no era ingenuo. Había guindillas picantes y alguien retó a Eyvindur a probarlas, pero él les recordó que estuvo muy enfermo de la tripa y no podía extralimitarse así. Lo dejaron estar un rato, pero pronto empezaron a reclamarle que los rechazaba porque no estaba apostando, ni bailando, ni comiendo guindillas o embriagándose.

–Parece que no te gustan nuestras diversiones. Juega con nosotros –le pidió alguien.

–Pero no puedo apostar con el dinero de Karnilla, sería deshonesto de mi parte tomarme semejantes libertades.

–Apuesta unos besos, te los aceptaremos como si fueran oro –le dijeron.

Hagen por poco y se cae de la banca en la que estaba porque su elfo accedió. El muy coqueto aceptó.

–Pero yo escojo el juego.

–Hnefatafl no –se rehusaron en bloque los norn.

Merak se sentó a su lado para cuchichearle, explicándole que clase de juegos podían proponer. Eyvindur escogió jugar "raptar a los novios". Las normas indicaban que unos y otros se pusieran una prenda anudada en la muñeca y luego se buscarán a ciegas por la habitación robando tantas prendas como les fuera posible. Al acabar quien tuviera la prenda de otro contendiente podía exigirle un beso. Eyvindur se quitó la cinta que le sujetaba el cabello y se la anudó en la muñeca mientras todos los demás se preparaban de maneras similares para jugar. Sus invitadas, Pinja y Arja, estaban casadas al igual que él, pero eso no les impedía competir. Habían acudido sin sus maridos en deferencia a Eyvindur que tampoco tenía al suyo a su lado (o eso fue lo que dijeron).

Merak les indicó a los siervos que cerraran los cortinajes en las ventanas para ocultar la luz del exterior y a su señal apagarían las antorchas y velas que iluminaban el salón.

Cuando se quedaron a oscuras el juego comenzó.

Hagen no podía ver, estaba considerando lo que haría porque como Merak o Ylkkö quisieran besar a Eyvindur…

–No es algo mal visto en nuestro reino, un beso en la boca no significa más que un jugueteo, yo mismo lo hice muchas veces con personas que no me importaban –se dijo, pero repetirse esas palabras no lo calmaba. Escuchó la risa suave de Eyvindur y aguzó el oído. Estaba cerca de él. Se había apartado de la parte central del salón aprovechando los atributos de su raza.

Decidió tomar la oportunidad única que se le brindaba. Salió de su escondite tras aquellos paneles y se le acercó a Eyvindur, esencialmente cazandolo. Su elfo lo vio venir pero ya lo tenía encima y no consiguió escabullirse. Hagen lo agarró de las manos buscando la cinta anudada en su muñeca. Eyvindur forcejeó sin reconocerlo. No era el único haciendo eso, aunque en el caso de los demás, su resistencia, se trataba más bien de un jugueteo que de algo serio. Su elfo en cambio, liberó una mano y lo abofeteó.

–Soy yo dulzura –le dijo Hagen y eso desarmó por completo a Eyvindur. –Aún no estás del todo repuesto, tus golpes no tienen la fuerza de siempre.

–¡Hagen! –Eyvindur se lanzó a él de inmediato, sumergiéndose en su abrazo con felicidad.

Merak gritó que el juego había terminado y los siervos volvieron a encender las luces. Los invitados se sorprendieron mucho al ver a Hagen ahí y además en un momento tan oportuno. Eyvindur lo estaba besando con devoción.

–Se los dije, solo puedes robarte a Eyvindur si él así lo consiente –dijo Merak.

Los premios fueron entregados. Ylkkö tenía las prendas de cinco damas diferentes y no dudó en cobrarlos todos con alevosía. Merak tenía la prenda de Arja, su beso se prolongó tanto que les aconsejaron buscarse una alcoba. Ella volteó en dirección de Eyvindur el cual puso una cara muy desconcertada.

–Sólo quiero sobarle un poco la barriga –dijo Merak mesándose la barba. Eyvindur no le creyó pero Hagen fue quien les hizo una señal a los siervos de escoltar a la pareja a una habitación vacía.

–Un norn no pierde las ganas por algo como un embarazo. Nuestras mujeres pueden tener muchos hijos y si en cada gestación se apartaran del esposo… sería un matrimonio muy infeliz –le explicó Hagen.

–Pero Merak no es su esposo.

–Ella no estaría aquí si no tuviera permiso para desmandarse.

Fueron a sentarse con sus invitados. Sus amigos los acusaron de haber planificado todo para tomarles el pelo pero sus acusaciones carecían de disgusto, aún así Eyvindur pidió más vino para compensarlos.

–Durante la velada me sentía observado insistentemente pero no conseguí descubrir que se trataba de ti.

–Con los galanes que te rondaban te sería difícil dilucidar de dónde provenían las miradas lujuriosas.

–No creo que yo incite la lujuria.

–Es porque no te veías desde donde yo estaba –le dijo Hagen, pasando una mano por la espalda de su elfo, percibiendo la calidez de su piel a través de la delgada tela que lo cubría. –Mi premio –susurró Hagen buscando su boca. Acunándolo entre sus brazos y recostándolo entre los almohadones en los que se hallaban. Los labios de Eyvindur se entreabrieron para su disfrute y pudo degustarlo a sus anchas.

–Quizás igual deban buscarse una alcoba. –Se quejó Ylkkö. –Presumen demasiado su amor, tanto engreimiento no será bien visto por la diosa Siofua. –Hagen liberó a Eyvindur sin dejar de devorarlo con la mirada.

–Que sólo Siofua vea lo que haremos –repuso Hagen sin ningún pudor, causando que Eyvindur se turbara aún más.

.

Durante la ausencia de Hagen, Eyvindur tuvo pesadillas, compensaba sus noches inquietas con largas siestas durante la tarde. Acudía a cenar en casa de los nobles que lo invitaban pero se retiraba a descansar temprano, no quería fatigarse innecesariamente. Disfrutaba la comida con la certeza de que cada bocado beneficiaba a su cuerpo y por ende a sus niñas.

–Mae govannen esposo mío –dijo como si Hagen y él apenas se encontraran, al tiempo que le abría la puerta de la habitación. –Ven conmigo, deseo mostrarte algo. –Le tendió la mano a Hagen, quien lo siguió pasando de largo la cama a ras del suelo y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. Hagen se percató de que aquella estancia era sin duda la más lujosa de la casa. Había por bañera una pequeña piscina cercana a las ventanas que daban a los jardínes. Entendió que Eyvindur había escogido esta casa por hogar provisional debido a ello.

Hagen volvió a abrazarlo y a colmarlo de besos.

–Escogiste un sitio perfecto para disfrutar de tu embarazo.

–¿Disfrutarlo? No se me había ocurrido emplear tal palabra para nombrar lo que hago. Pero tienes razón, lo estoy disfrutando, por fin. Me alegra que estés a mi lado, contentas mi ser, me demuestras que me equivocaba al pensar que ya era todo lo dichoso que podía ser. –Hagen se sintió halagado, su elfo le estaba endulzando la oreja y bastante. –¿Te desnudarías?

–No tienes que insistir tanto –bromeó Hagen. –Pero debes permitirme a mí, quitarte la ropa. –Había volado todo el día, estaba sudoroso y llevaba el polvo del largo trayecto encima. Se deshizo de las prendas que Idara le diera con gran facilidad. Notó la mirada de Eyvindur sobre él pero no había lujuria en sus pupilas. Eso no lo desanimó en nada. –Para lo que llevas puesto bien podría considerarse que andas desnudo.

–Me obsequiaron esta ropa y con el calor que hace en este lugar… –Hagen se imaginaba que esa túnica traslúcida no era elección de Eyvindur, pero lo que le sorprendía era que hubiese accedido a ponérsela; y aún más que la usara con tanta comodidad. La desabotonó con cuidado mientras le narraba a Eyvindur las generalidades de su travesía.

–Todo salió bien en casa –le dijo Hagen. –Habrá paz aunque he tenido que invitar a los cuatro buscapleitos al nacimiento de nuestras hijas.

–¿Los cuatro buscapleitos?

–Elemmíre, Svadilfari, Vánima y Nienor –enumeró Hagen. –Por cierto, los amenacé con casarlos entre ellos y ese ha sido el golpe de gracia que les hizo rendir la espada.

–¿Elemmíre y Svadilfari? Me pregunto cual querrá hacer de novia. –Hagen se rió entretenido. –Ya antes me habías sugerido unirlos en matrimonio para que una raza acepte a la otra.

–Aquí solemos decir: las raíces de una paz duradera se echan en la cama. Varias veces se ha visto que dos clanes peleados entre ellos, acaban unidos por el matrimonio de sus miembros.

–Suena muy sensato.

Hagen no le contó más acerca del reino pero notó que Eyvindur respiraba aliviado por oír esas nuevas. Su elfo no inquirió y él no se explayó. Lejos de él cualquier pensamiento acerca de reprender a Eyvindur por haberse marchado de Rovaniemi.

Su elfo se apartó de él para abrir los grifos de la tina y dejar que se llenara.

–¿Cómo me hallaste? No pude dejarte dirección alguna donde Emere pues yo mismo no sabía donde viviría o que haría una vez que llegase aquí. –Eyvindur se sentó con cuidado al borde de la tina, aguardando.

–Tienes una pequeña fregona en las cocinas, se ocupó de reunirnos aunque ahora le debemos una recompensa. Sobrevolé la ciudad, pensé que me habrías visto. –Hagen se acomodó a sus espaldas, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

–¿En qué momento hiciste tal cosa?

–Caía la noche cuando arribé.

–Estaba dormido a esas horas –le aclaró Eyvindur. –Repongo el sueño que las pesadillas me arrebatan.

–¿Tienes pesadillas? –Le preguntó Hagen besándole detrás de una oreja.

–Sueño que estoy atrapado en las casas de maternidad. Me cuidan nölmes sin rostro que ignoran mi voz y también… Halgena está ahí conmigo.

–¿Te hace daño?

–No por sus acciones, pero su presencia basta para aterrorizarme. No había tenido tales sueños cuando estaba contigo.

–No es extraño que las futuras madres tengan pesadillas, pues ninguna está exenta de tener dudas y miedos –le dijo Hagen, aunque él bien sabía que el e'irim no se curaba nunca, sólo que no quiso convocar más el fantasma de su madre. Su elfo sólo tenía puesta su banda de embarazo. El cuerpo de Eyvindur era una combinación de ángulos afilados y suaves redondeces. Hagen le apoyó los labios sobre un hombro sintiendo con facilidad los huesos bajo la piel de su amado. Pero en cambio le apoyó las manos en la cadera, sintiéndola suave y carnosa. –Estás más bello que nunca y yo pensé que eso era imposible.

Hagen se puso a recorrerle la espalda con la boca, succionando suavemente aquí y allá. Eyvindur le apretó las manos, recibiendo esas caricias con agrado. Hagen se detuvo un momento. La banda de embarazo estorbaba sus ansias de piel.

–Nunca he desanudado una de estas –le confesó Hagen. Estaba encantado con la idea.

–La primera fue un obsequio, me gustó tanto que de inmediato me hice con varias.

–¿Por qué? –A Eyvindur le daba igual su ropa. Dejaba que Eyriander y Amarië escogieran lo que se ponía. Su amado evadió la pregunta.

–¿Podrás quítamela? –Retó a Hagen. Fue divertido para Eyvindur ver como se liaba con los nudos que retenían la larga banda en su sitio. –Yo me la coloco solo cada mañana –mintió, le ayudaban a hacerlo, un bufido de Hagen le sacó una carcajada.

–Sólo es falta de práctica –le dijo Hagen. –En un par de días a lo sumo te la podré quitar con los ojos cerrados.

–Te faltó: y con las manos atadas.

–Te la quitaré con los dientes –acotó Hagen soltandola por fin. La fue enrollando en sus manos conforme la retiraba. Agarró a Eyvindur y lo montó a horcajadas sobre él. Soltó un suspiro de excitación al sentir las suaves nalgas de Eyvindur sobre él. Su semblante se transformó a la vista de la barriga de su elfo. Le puso un dedo encima y eso bastó para sacarle una enorme sonrisa. Hagen lo dejó ir para alcanzarle la barriga con su boca. –Saludos hijas, ¿se portaron bien en mi ausencia? ¿Cuidaron de Eyvindur? –Sintió la mano de Eyvindur acariciándole el cabello.

Eyvindur sentía que no tenía derecho a disfrutar de tanta felicidad, no debería gozar de las caricias de Hagen, de su desnudez y de su recién ganada libertad cuando una de sus hijas tendría que luchar constantemente aun desde el vientre materno.

Pero Hagen no lo dejó ensimismarse. Su pequeña piscina les aguardaba. Era de mármol, tenía una banca de ese material para poder sentarse y sumergirse hasta los hombros. Antes de sumergirse en el agua tibia, Eyvindur buscó cerca algo más que había preparado previsoramente.

–Voy a afeitarte –le anunció a Hagen sacando una navaja, el gesto de éste se quebró. –¿Te duele algo? –Le preguntó Eyvindur y se percató de que nunca le preguntaba algo así a Hagen.

–No me duele nada, tan sólo pensé que que ya jamás haríamos esto juntos. –Eyvindur se sentó en el borde de la bañera, con Hagen recargando la cabeza junto de él. Puso manos a la obra con tranquilidad. –No respondiste a mi pregunta, la que te hice acerca de las razones por la que te gusta tanto usar la banda de maternidad.

Eyvindur le pasó la navaja bajo la barbilla y Hagen se quedó callado. Pensó que Eyvindur lo había hecho adrede para no contestar pero finalmente se decidió a hacerlo.

–Cuando llegué aquí, Merak me presentaba con todos los norn que conoce, por cierto conoce a bastantes. Su honestidad me agobiaba pues no se guardaba lo de mi enfermedad ni lo de mis trillizas. Los nobles, los comerciantes, inclusive Idara y su familia, pasaban por alto el e'irim, en cambio me alababan por haber domado al dragón. –Eyvindur le instó a ladear el rostro para facilitarle su tarea. –Me hicieron ver que mi embarazo es la mayor prueba de tu devoción. Y también me aseguraron que el hecho de que llevo dentro de mí tres infantes, indica que tus diosas bendicen nuestra unión. Me dijeron que debía enorgullecerme, que era una gran hazaña de mi parte. Cuando me puse esta ropa, mi abdomen resaltó aún más.

–No solo no debes ocultarte –le dijo Hagen enjuagándose la cara, –sino que además puedes presumirlo. "Yo me follé al dragón negro, me ama solo a mí, le daré a su primer nacido y no solo eso, sino que soy tan fuerte y fértil que puedo darle dos hijas más simultáneamente".

–Es así.

Hagen tiró de él para meterlo al agua a su lado. Estuvieron jugueteando largamente, tocándose mutuamente, diciéndose palabras de amor hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse.

–Quiero poseerte –le susurró Hagen, abrazando a Eyvindur por la espalda.

–Estoy muy cansado, pero deseo complacerte, me entregaré a ti si así me lo pides –repuso Eyvindur adormilado.

–Karnilla me explicó una vez que aquellos que han tenido desnutrición pierden las ganas de follar. Te esperaré, es más, dejaré que seas tú quien me lo pida –le dijo Hagen. Le ayudó a Eyvindur a salir del agua y le ayudó a secarse. Conforme a su acuerdo tácito, se fueron a dormir desnudos. Eyvindur se acomodó pegando su cuerpo del todo al de Hagen y no tuvo ninguna pesadilla esa noche.

.

–Eyliane, quiere decir reina de estrellas.

–Ese me gusta.

Estaban echados bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirando el banco de arena que Hagen prometió. Cuando le habló de ello a Eyvindur en realidad se estaba desahogando de un sueño frustrado. Pero ahí estaban.

Aquel sitio le pertenecía a un viejo amigo de Hagen. Un hombre ya entrado en años que había sido fiel a Gerenot pero incondicional de Halgena.

"Este lugar no sirve para pescar, tampoco para navegar pero lo conservó para poder disfrutarlo" le explicó Hagen a Eyvindur.

El hombre accedió a cedérselos durante el tiempo que durase su visita. Evocó a Halgena con un suspiro. Pero cuando quiso hablarles de ella, Hagen le pidió con amabilidad que no lo hiciera.

"Tener e'irim es como tener una quemadura que escoce, no sanará si no dejas de rascartela" le dijo a Eyvindur.

Así fue que terminaron con el lugar sólo para ellos dos. Había una laguna pequeña con su banco de arena y muchos árboles alrededor. Hagen lo instó a quitarse la túnica que llevaba ese día, pero Eyvindur conservó su banda de embarazo.

Dormitaron echados en la arena fina hasta que a las trillizas les dio por moverse y espabilar a su dam. Fue entre caricias en la panza por parte de Hagen, que Eyvindur empezó a proponer nombres.

–¿Te gusta más Eyliane que Eylerrína? Este significa coronada de estrellas.

–Las diosas nos dieron suficientes hijas para no tener que escoger entre dos nombres. ¿Y nuestra asradi? Estoy cansado de llamarla así.

–Pensé en un nombre pero su significado quizás te parezca inapropiado.

–Dime cuál es.

–El nombre quiere decir a un tiempo "Aquella que se oculta" y "Aquella que es exaltada".

–Eso es totalmente opuesto, ¿cómo es posible?

–Pues, depende del prefijo con el que se use. El título que se nos concede es acorde a las afinidades que demostremos o a las acciones que realicemos. –Así fue como Hagen acabó siendo "El que ama al rey, dador de paz" .

–Eso quiere decir que dependiendo de lo que hagamos con ella su nombre puede significar una cosa u otra, eso me agrada. Voy a exaltarla, a mostrarla, y al que diga que es deforme por nuestra causa le retaré a un duelo.

–Acabarás desafiando a muchos.

–No. He visto situaciones así, cuando machacas como a cerdos a los primeros, los demás se echan atrás. –Eyvindur se rió.

–Yo haré lo mismo. Para eso soy su rey.

–Y que se jodan si no les parece.

–Que se jodan –dijo Eyvindur y cuando Hagen puso cara de escandalizarse por su lenguaje, Eyvindur se carcajeó más y más.

–No me haz dicho el nombre. –Eyvindur se levantó y se dirigió al agua.

–Haleth.

–No empieza con "Ey". Se parece a mi nombre.

–Es por eso que lo he escogido. –Eyvindur se alejó caminando y Hagen se levantó para seguirlo.

"Te llevaré a Egilsstadir, al mar" le había dicho, "te mostraré un banco de arena muy hermoso, lo usaremos de pretexto para quitarnos la ropa y para que te asolees desnudo como te gustó hacer aquella vez". Era hombre de palabra.

.

El tiempo se les fueron como arena entre las manos, la barriga de Eyvindur se iba haciendo más y más grande.

Eyvindur se levantaba temprano, oraba a sus diosas y se preparaba para el día. Se trenzaba el cabello y luego se pintaba símbolos de protección en la barriga usando sus dedos, le habían obsequiado con una hermosa pintura corporal de color azulado que además olía muy bien. Se escribía "nosotras estamos benditas" tres veces. Cuando Hagen se despertaba tomaban el desayuno juntos, a solas y en cueros pues debían dejar que la pintura se secara antes de vestirse.

No tenían ocupaciones aunque al poco de haberse instalado los alcanzó ahí Stánic. Estaba viejo pero no achacoso. Karnilla se los mandaba para liquidar las deudas que hubieran contraído y para parlamentar con Hagen.

Había un pequeño problema en Valacirca. Héroïque no quería desposarse con el hombre que le eligieron: Ragas de las águilas de Vík–Í–Mýrdal. Pero no sólo no quería casarse con Ragas, sino que lo llevó más lejos diciendo que no quería ningún esposo. Amenazaba con largarse del reino rumbo a Asgard o Vanaheim. Karnilla instaba a Hagen a escribirle a su descocada hermana menor para aplacarla.

"En Asgard se convertiría en presa de Odín de inmediato y en Vanaheim de Hanne. Parece que no entiende su propia importancia pues es hermana de dos reyes. Hazla cambiar de parecer. Como vive en Trúndheim les ha pedido audiencia a Loki y a Thor para que la defiendan. Nos causa cismas con sus caprichos".

Hagen le mostró la carta a Eyvindur.

–Sí que conoce su propia importancia –dijo al tiempo que le hacía una señal a los siervos de servirle té frío a Stánic y a ellos. –Acorrala a Karnilla pero no creo que pretenda cumplir. Déjala estar –le dijo Eyvindur.

–¿Y Ragas? No queremos que se convierta en un nuevo Oxater o un Phraates.

–Hjörtur tiene muchos primos y Ragas tiene hermanas. Busquen una unión por ese lado, no le robes su libertad a Héroïque.

Hagen miró a Stánic.

–Mi dulzura ha hablado, eso es lo que haremos –le dijo Hagen al anciano consejero. –¿Cómo está Karnilla?

–Los proyectos de su alteza marchan bien –les contó Stánic. –Recibimos en la corte hace poco un emisario de Svartálfheim –les confió. –Venía de parte de Lady Nienor y luego vino otro de parte de Lady Vánima. Su alteza Karnilla se ha rehusado a contarles en donde se encuentra su rey pues es claro que pretenden verlo. No son los únicos, más y más elfos han llegado de visita a Valacirca y a Thrúndheim, aunque en este sitio no se les permite quedarse.

–¿Qué es lo que hacen en este reino? –Inquirió Eyvindur.

–Traen regalos para las herederas, se quedarán hasta que su rey de a luz; no lo hallan pero vigilan a nuestra reina, saben que ella le asistirá en el parto.

.

Eyvindur quiso salir rumbo al mercado de la ciudad. Dejaron a Stánic instalado en su casa. Hacía muchísimo calor. Ese día Eyvindur llevaba una túnica color mostaza con un peto de pedrería dorada, de esa forma dejaba al descubierto la banda de maternidad que era roja. Además llevaba encima de los hombros un mantón con un brocado de tul blanco para no quemarse con el sol.

El mercado estaba junto al puerto. De las embarcaciones descargaban mercancías muy variadas, vieron telas vanir, nueces, especias, pescado en salazón, muebles embalados, metalurgia de los enanos y cosechas traídas desde otras regiones. Había una multitud tan gritona como siempre. El color estallaba ante los ojos de Eyvindur, con el púrpura de las telas, los rojos de las especias, las flores que desfilaban ante él.

Hagen iba unos pasos por detrás de él. El calor de ese día le incomodaba, lo tenía transpirando bajo sus ropas; pero no quiso permanecer en la casa luego de lo que Stánic le había recordado. Había comenzado a tener dolores de espalda debido al peso de su abdomen pero le habían enseñado a ajustarse la banda de embarazo de manera que aquel malestar se aplacara.

–¿Puedo interesar al noble rey de los elfos en la joyería más fina que nuestro reino puede ofrecer? –Le dijo una voz pero no fue lo que dijo sino el cómo lo dijo, lo que atrajo a Eyvindur. Le habían hablado en élfico. Halló a un enano, ¡un enano! Mirándolo sin disimular su interés. Le indicó con las manos sus mercancías y se subió sobre un banco para quedar más alto. Eyvindur se le acercó.

–¿De dónde vienes? –Le preguntó Eyvindur mientras examinaba unas pulseras de plata grabadas con runas protectoras.

–De Sjakkmatt y antes de eso estuve en el lago Van. No soy oriundo de Svartálfheim si eso molesta a mi noble rey –sin duda no lo era, o no estaría llamando a Eyvindur: "mi noble rey".

–¿Queda muy lejos el lago Van?

–Es un viaje de unos seis días pero su alteza tiene dragón para montar.

–Pero no silla para montarlo, me fatigaría viajando así.

–Le podemos fabricar una silla. –De pronto hubo un estallido de gritos cerca de ellos. El enano se apresuró a agarrar un hacha por si tuviera que defender su puesto de una trifulca. Silbó y más enanos se acercaron a él, listos para embalar la mercancía. –Estos norn peleoneros, no progresan por falta de orden –se quejó el enano.

Hagen llegó junto a Eyvindur y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

–Vámonos.

–¿Qué está pasando? –Le preguntó Eyvindur, que no hablaba norn.

–Capturaron unos ladrones y los van a linchar, los están llevando a la plaza para ello pero obviamente ponen resistencia. Vámonos, esto no es para tus ojos.

–Soy Eyvindur el cruel –le recordó ese viejo mote que le habían endilgado, fue hacia allá.

Lo que los norn tenían era un grupo de jovenzuelos, los cuáles llevaban a la rastra entre el abucheo del pueblo. Los oteó brevemente, uno de ellos pareció notar su mirada y volteó en su dirección. Algo se despertó en el cautivo, pues se zafó del agarre al que lo sometían. Se arrojó a los pies de Eyvindur abrazándose a sus rodillas. No tardaron en quitárselo de encima a halones del cabello y de las piernas.

–Haz algo –le pidió a Hagen.

–Es la ley. Linchamiento para los ladrones, descuartizamiento a los traidores, emasculación a los violadores. ¡Dulzura ven!

Eyvindur se descubrió el rostro para hacerse más visible y se interpuso en el camino de la trifulca.

–¿Qué fue lo que robaron que es tan caro como su vida? –Le preguntó al cabecilla de la turba enardecida. Este se frenó ante Eyvindur y se puso a enumerar una serie de puestos atracados. –¿Mataron a alguien? –Hasta para los elfos matar a tu propia raza se considera inicuo. No hubo muertos sólo el robo. Eyvindur dijo que la casa real de los norn pagaría el monto de lo robado, que sólo debían enlistar los artículos sustraídos con el costo correspondiente y llevar esa cuenta a su casa.

–No se pueden ir impunemente –le explicó el cabecilla. –Como mínimo habrá que darles unos azotes.

–En mi reino a los ladrones se les obliga a pagar mediante su trabajo. Así se resarcen sin violencia.

–Sin violencia –se burló el hombre, pero se calló la boca bajo una mirada severa de Eyvindur, o quizás fuera la presencia de Hagen apretando los puños lo que lo disuadió.

Para ese momento la turba había dejado de gritar y empujar. Los ladrones acabaron a los pies de Eyvindur. Los agraviados consintieron en proceder a la manera de Eyvindur y la cosa no fue a más.

Hagen agarró a Eyvindur de una mano y se lo llevó de ahí.

Comieron hasta atiborrarse en un puesto cercano, su especialidad era un bollo relleno de algún tipo de carne, que Eyvindur no quería saber exactamente que era, frito y condimentado. Su dulzura se había aficionado a esa chuchería hasta el grado de que parecía tener un romance con el tendero.

–No tienes que seducirlo para que te alimente –le reprochó Hagen riéndose con la boca llena. –Le pagamos lo que nos sirve, ¿sí lo sabes?

Pero igualmente Eyvindur le prodigaba sonrisas y halagos al tendero cuando este le pasaba uno de esos bollos.

–¿No vas a reprenderme por meterme en trifulcas que no me conciernen? –Hagen se pasó el bocado que tenía en la boca.

–Haz lo que quieras, eres libre, ¿recuerdas? Además, en Svartálfheim no tienen ladrones, ni prostitutas, ni asesinos. Es algo que siempre he admirado del bello pueblo. Pensé que como son muy prósperos muchos vicios se disipan. Pero ahora que enfrentan reveses siguen siendo tan virtuosos como siempre. Yo no entiendo cómo lo logran, pero tú debes saberlo, así que escucharte al respecto es lo más sabio que se puede hacer.

–Y no podías privar a los norn de recibir mi sabiduría.

–Exactamente –Hagen le dio un beso con regusto a bollo relleno. –Estamos asquerosos –le dijo a Eyvindur y ello implicaba un recordatorio de que en casa tenían una bañera del tamaño de un pequeño drakar.

Su amado elfo terminó de comer y se apoyó las manos sobre su enorme barriga.

–¿Satisfecho? –Le preguntó Hagen. Eyvindur asintió. Volvieron tomados de la mano.

.

No habían avanzado mucho cuando el chico que se había lanzado a los pies de Eyvindur les salió al encuentro. Tenía un ojo morado y llevaba varios rasguños encima pero estaba muy feliz.

–Eyvindur, rey mío –le dijo hincándose ante él. –Tómame como tu esclavo –le pidió.

Hagen lo agarró de un brazo y lo puso de pie.

–Vete en paz, no le debes nada –le explicó en norn. Pero cuando avanzaron notaron que los iba siguiendo como un perrito extraviado.

–Soy un arpista, el mejor de Aria, si me tomas a tu servicio sabré alegrar tu alma con mi música –insistió persiguiendolos. –Tocaré para los bebés que llevas en tu seno. Por favor noble Eyvindur...

Siguió así hasta la puerta de su casa. Eyvindur ordenó que le dieran de comer y atendieran sus heridas.

–No hagas eso, jamás te lo sacarás de encima como sigas siendo bondadoso con él –Eyvindur se sobó la barriga como si estuviera consultando el problema con sus hijas.

–La única libertad que verdaderamente poseemos es la de ser compasivos –le explicó Eyvindur.

.

Su elfo escuchó la historia del arpista. Un lince de aria que perdió todo cuando su hogar fue incendiado. No parecía guardarle rencor ni a Karnilla ni a Hagen, se contentaba con sobrevivir.

Esa noche cuando se fueron a la cama Eyvindur esperaba a Hagen desnudo y sobándose la barriga. Miró a su esposo desde donde estaba y le inquirió:

–¿Qué es eso de que los linces fueron hechos esclavos? Ninguno de los nueve práctica tal cosa, ¿Karnilla ha vuelto a iniciarla? Ya viven entre discordias y desigualdad, si le arrebata la ciudadanía a los hombres que la desafían… podría agravar las escisiones entre clanes.

–Fue su decisión y a mí me pareció bien en su momento. Se requería de un castigo ejemplar para pacificar a los clanes.

–Y aún así mataron a su hijo, ¿qué dice eso de su método de pacificar?

–Tienes tus propios problemas en casa, deja estar a Karnilla. –Su elfo empalideció.

–¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con que haya esclavizado a un pueblo entero?

–¿Por qué me haces preguntas tan difíciles? A veces me siento como si te dedicaras a examinarme –repuso Hagen sentándose ante él y sobándole el abdomen también. Eyvindur se recostó en sus piernas y se dejó consentir.

–Le mandaré el arpista a Lara. Dale dinero y una carta de recomendación.

–Lo que órdenes –replicó Hagen inclinándose sobre Eyvindur y besándole la barbilla. –Hoy volviste a ser mi rey amargado. –Eyvindur apretó los ojos como si esas palabras le dolieran.

Al día siguiente Hagen marchó a la casa de Idara. En su ausencia se presentó el enano con un boceto de silla de montar.

–Tendríamos que tomar medidas al dragón –le explicó a Eyvindur.

–Jamás permitiría que nadie examine de cerca a mi amado, sin importar quién sea ni cuáles sean sus fines –le explicó Eyvindur mirando el dibujo y sobándose la barriga como solía hacer. El enano no se desanimó. Dijo que igual podrían forjarla con tiras ajustables para que nadie tuviera que medir a la noble bestia.

Eyvindur le pagó por sus esfuerzos y se quedó el boceto para analizarlo.

Cuando Hagen volvió halló a Eyvindur tomando la siesta en una tumbona junto a la ventana entreabierta. En las manos tenía el boceto de la silla de montar y un mapa de la región. Hagen los estaba analizando cuando su elfo se despertó.

–¿Qué quieres Eyvindur? –Le preguntó a su elfo sentándose a su lado y tomando sus manos. –Te encuentro inquieto.

–Stánic me contó de unos clanes que viven más allá del lago Van. Están entre las montañas viviendo en ciudades fincadas en la cima.

–El pueblo de las nubes –dijo Hagen. –Nunca he estado en esa región, se dice que hasta las estrellas parecen distintas ahí. Extraen cristales de sus montañas con los que fabrican artilugios interesantes. Son pocos por eso no son parte de los clanes que rigen el reino.

–Llévame hasta ellos. Antes fuiste mis piernas, ahora te pido que te conviertas en mis alas. Veremos sus ciudades por primera vez, juntos –le dijo Eyvindur y Hagen entendió el propósito de la silla de montar.

Le escuchaba arrobado, estuvo a punto de decir: "¡Hagámoslo! Vamos allá de inmediato". Pero el abdomen de Eyvindur estaba cada vez más grande, a su elfo le dolía la espalda con el esfuerzo físico y comenzaba a fatigarse.

–Dulzura, sé que te sientes mejor, pero no creo que puedas recorrerte todo el reino antes de que nuestras pequeñas comiencen a necesitar más atenciones.

–Por favor, deseo irme lejos.

–Ya te encuentras bastante lejos. –Eyvindur negó confuso. Hagen sabía que cuando no podemos huir es porque aquello que queremos dejar atrás habita dentro de nosotros.

–Escribe a Svartálfheim, diles a mis lores que morí de parto junto con las trillizas –le pidió Eyvindur.

–Esa es la peor de las bromas que me haz hecho.

–Libérame Hagen –le pidió Eyvindur rodeándolo con sus brazos. –Sólo tú te atrevitse. Hazlo de nuevo. Así podré quedarme a vivir aquí contigo. Entonces podremos recorrer el reino entero juntos. –Hagen se preguntó si lo que escuchaba era a Halgena, si su espíritu volvía a penar a Eyvindur. Pero su elfo no se puso a vomitar, ni le dolía nada.

–Te arrepentirías. Acabarías extrañando los bosques de Svartálfheim, sus ríos y sus ciudades. Te perderías de ver crecer los mallörn cuyas semillas te obsequié; y de estar presente en la prosperidad de tus elfos. Te preocuparía el destino de tu pueblo en manos de los cuatro buscapleitos. Les hablarías del reino con nostalgia a las trillizas y te preguntarías si les robaste sus vidas, si les quitaste lo que es de ellas por derecho.

Eyvindur rompió en llanto y las náuseas acudieron a él. No vomitó pero pasó el resto del día recostado con compresas frías para su malestar, sin comer nada.

Tuvo pesadillas esa noche aún con Hagen abrazándolo.

.

.

El día en que cumplió nueve meses despertó sintiendo la piel del abdomen muy tensa. Dormía de lado desde hacía varias semanas, al recostarse boca arriba se le cortaba la respiración. Se puso una mano en el abdomen, su ombligo ahora protuía hacia afuera. Descubrió un bultito donde una de sus hijas le presionaba.

–A dormir –la amonestó Eyvindur sobándose. Ese punto desapareció pero otro surgió en otro punto. –Tú también.

Se incorporó con un poco de dificultad. Estaba cada vez más pesado. Decidió omitir las oraciones a sus diosas y en cambio fue a por su pintura corporal para trazar símbolos protectores.

Tenía correspondencia con su madre. Eyriander le contó que había reunido un ajuar digno de las trillizas. Una parte la había comprado en Valacirca, otra parte había llegado desde Svartalfheim. Le dijo que ella se ocupaba de recibir a los elfos que acudían en peregrinación desde Svartálfheim hasta Thrúndheim buscándolo. Le habló de innumerables regalos acumulándose y de la expectativas que su pueblo tenía acerca de las niñas. Eyvindur le respondía diciéndole que sus trillizas estaban con bien, que él se sentía con el corazón más liviano que nunca. Eyriander le daba saludos de parte de Lord Aldor y le decía que estaba ansiosa por verlo. Finalmente Eyvindur, consciente de su situación, le anunció a su madre que cuando cumpliera diez meses de gestación acudiría a ella. Le pidió invitar a los cuatro buscapleitos cuando esa fecha llegase. Y además… le anunció que daría a luz en Thrúndheim. No quería que lo primero que sus hijas vivieran fuera el frío trato de las nölmes, ni el escrutinio de sus nobles que las valoraría por ser herederas y no por ser recién nacidas.

Dejó a un lado la pintura. Sintió un tirón tan fuerte que se dobló sobre sí mismo.

–¿Qué están haciendo? Deben calmarse pequeñas. –Pero su piel se estiraba más y más, como si fuera a rasgarse. –¡Hagen!

Su amado vino corriendo a su llamada. Hagen tomó un aceite aromático que habían adquirido expresamente para masajear a Eyvindur. Le sobó el abdomen al tiempo que hablaba con las trillizas infundiéndoles calma a los cuatro. Bajo su tacto las pequeñas parecieron volver a dormirse. Eyvindur se quedó recostado usando las piernas de Hagen por almohada. Le faltaba el aliento.

–¿Qué será de mí cuando alcance el año?

–No creo que llegues hasta esa fecha –comentó Hagen livianamente, apoyándole una mano en la frente. –¿Te duele algo?

–No –dijo Eyvindur. –Sólo me fatigaron con esa danza norn que acaban de realizar en mis entrañas.

Hagen dejó a Eyvindur un momento. Le dijo que iría a por algo para desayunar. Cerró la puerta tras él y convocó a Merak a su lado.

–Vete a buscar una doula, la mejor que encuentres –le pidió.

–¿Pasa algo malo?

–Tiene fiebre –le contó Hagen alarmado. Al apoyar la mano en la frente de su elfo, lo había sentido ardiendo.

.

Eyvindur había desayunado con apetito, pero mostraba el rubor de la fiebre en las mejillas y el cuello. Cuando la doula llegó Eyvindur se extrañó por su presencia.

Era la misma que le había ayudado a parir a Arja, contaba con una gran reputación en Egilsstadir. Sólo entonces Eyvindur se enteró de que tenía fiebre.

–Pero no me duele nada.

La doula corroboró que su temperatura era más alta de lo usual pero encontró los latidos de su corazón normales. Quería auscultarlo pero Eyvindur se rehusaba.

–Karnilla en persona me recomendó no revisarlas para no desencadenar los síntomas de mi enfermedad –explicó. –Además, si algo estuviera mal con ellas yo lo sabría.

–Concuerdo –dijo la doula sacando sus hierbas para curar, muy segura de que lo convencería. –Sin embargo algo ya está mal. Tienes fiebre y dolor; podrían o no indicar algo grave. A veces el problema no es la madre sino el hijo –explicó la doula. –Si uno de tus bebés está sufriendo esta podría ser su manera de pedir auxilio.

Al oír eso, Eyvindur se apresuró a tumbarse y a aflojar la banda de maternidad para descubrir su abdomen. Hagen se acomodó junto a él y le tomó la mano.

La doula empezó quemando rashovnik para purificar el ambiente y para que sus dotes mágicas fueran más precisas. No preguntó cuánto tiempo tenía Eyvindur de gestación, no le importaba. En vez de eso le auscultó el abdomen, dijo que las niñas estaban creciendo demasiado rápido, pronosticó que rasgarían la piel de Eyvindur y recomendó intensificar los masajes con aceite. A Eyvindur eso le daba igual. La doula le apoyó las manos encima sobándolo y desplegando su magia. Estuvo así murmurando un conjuro y luego apartó sus manos entre las que se formaron varios símbolos indistinguibles.

–A ver, aquí hay tres fetos.

–Voy a matarla –murmuró Hagen. –Si dice que son tres niñas la lanzo por la ventana. –La doula fingió que no lo había oído. Era una matrona mayor a la que un dragón por muy negro que fuere, no asustaba.

–Tienen vitalidad adecuada. Las tres son del mismo tamaño.

–No es cierto. Una de ellas es asradi y su tamaño es menor –rebatió Hagen.

–Necio. Si te digo que las tres son del mismo tamaño es porque las estoy midiendo ahora mismo. –Movió sus manos y los símbolos se convirtieron en tres pequeñas figuras flotantes. Se las estaba mostrando en tamaño real.

–Aquí tienen a la primera de ellas.

–Eyliane –dijo Eyvindur. Su hija estaba de cabeza, ella era la que solía patearlo del lado izquierdo de su panza. La segunda, Eylerrína les estaba dando la espalda, parecía acunada entre sus dos hermanas, uno de los piecitos de Eyliane se le apoyaba en la cabeza.

–Pobre –dijo Hagen. –Es el problema de compartir alojamiento.

–Y esta es su asradi –dijo la doula indicándoles a la pequeña, cuya cauda se veía más larga que cuando las nölmes la proyectaban. La doula no había mentido, su pequeña asradi era una silueta del mismo tamaño que sus hermanas.

Eyvindur estaba feliz, ni siquiera se acordó de sentir culpa al contemplar a su niña que llevaría el nombre de Haleth.

–¿Vivirá? –Le preguntó a la doula.

–No lo sé, tendrá que ser muy fuerte porque empieza con algo de desventaja. Preguntémosle si quiere vivir. –Apoyó su boca áspera en la panza de Eyvindur, encima de Haleth y murmuró algo.

Eyvindur sintió un pinchazo. La figura proyectada se movió agitando la cola como haría un pez.

–¡Duele! –Se quejó Eyvindur doblándose. La figura de sus hijas se disolvió.

–Así que fue ella –suspiró Hagen. –Pero, ¿y la fiebre?

–Es normal, las embarazadas suelen tener mayor temperatura. Si te preocupa tengo un remedio sencillo. Hagen, vete a las cocinas y tráeme un té de cardamomo.

Hagen obedeció al momento.

En cuanto cerró la puerta la doula se volvió hacia Eyvindur, le apartó la túnica que lo cubría y le apretó las rodillas palpándoselas con dedos increíblemente fuertes.

–¿Qué es lo que haces? –Inquirió Eyvindur sintiéndose francamente ultrajado.

–No haz follado con tu marido desde hace tiempo –diagnosticó la doula.

–¿Qué cosa? –Eyvindur se cubrió las piernas. –¿Por eso tengo fiebre?

–No, pero por eso estás tan nervioso.

–Quizás la causa podría ser que llevo dentro de mí trillizas, una de las cuáles es asradi,¡ah! y tengo e'irim.

–No, no es por eso –ella desechó sus temores como si fueran un berrinche. –Conozco a las gestantes de tu clase. –Eso lo dudaba. El único de su clase estaba en Thrúndheim y seguro no tuvo que oír tales barbaridades. –Como sigas así no podrás parir y complicarás todo.

–Las sacaran mediante cirugía.

–No importa –volvió a replicar la doula. –Debes llegar al alumbramiento fortalecido y tranquilo. Aún si te abren y te las extirpan, tu estado puede dificultar todo. Tuve una embarazada que gritaba como cerda en el matadero mientras la cortaban, tardó un año en recuperarse de la cirugía, por poco y se muere y todo por su nerviosismo. Te voy a dar el discurso que las doulas les decimos a todas las embarazadas que nos consultan cuando el parto se acerca. Escúchame con atención pues de esto depende inclusive la vida de tus hijas.

Eyvindur puso atención.

–Ellas no te pertenecen aunque ahora te habiten. Eres como una puerta que les permitirá llegar a este mundo. Para cumplir tu función de puerta, debes dejarlas ir cuando sea el momento, ser fuerte de mente, flexible de cuerpo y tranquilo de espíritu. ¿Entendiste? –Eyvindur asintió. –No lo olvides, desapegado, fuerte, flexible, tranquilo. Si lo haces así su nacimiento será alegre y bienaventurado. Pero si no… –la doula suspiró con tristeza. –Te ayudaré a prepararte. Tienes las articulaciones muy duras, fiebre por ansiedad y además –le picó la barriga con un dedo con tanta fuerza que Eyvindur le dio un manotazo y se apartó de ella lo más que pudo –estás muy sensible al dolor. ¿Quieres estar completamente anestesiado cuando nazcan o preferirías ver cuando todo pasa? Pareces algo cobarde, seguro quieres lo primero.

Eyvindur no se había planteado nada de eso.

La doula sacó pergamino y se puso a escribir en él. Hagen volvió con el té, el cual la doula se bebió diciendo que tenía sed y ese era su favorito.

Cobró por sus servicios y les dejó sus sabios consejos. Eyvindur le arrebató el pergamino a Hagen y se lo apretó contra el pecho.

–¿Qué te ocurre? Sólo iba a leer lo que nos recomienda hacer.

–Yo sé leer –le dijo Eyvindur sonrojado y luego se lo tendió a Hagen de vuelta, muy avergonzado. –Lo escribió en norn.

.

La doula acudía a visitar a Eyvindur con regularidad para bendecirlo, exorcizar sus penas y darle consejos acerca del cuidado de las niñas.

Le había prescrito a Eyvindur dar largas caminatas, él ya caminaba bastante y además le gustaba meterse en el banco de arena, porque cuando andaba con el agua del mar hasta la cintura, se sentía ingrávido. Era una sensación agradable pues comenzaba a tener dificultades para moverse. La parte de ejercitarse para fortalecer su cuerpo se cumplía bien.

Le prescribió subir más de peso, aún lo hallaba huesudo en zonas donde debería tener grasa. Explicarle que no necesitaba tanto peso pues no iba a amamantar a las trillizas fue inútil. Pero no hacía falta rebatirle su consejo de comer alimentos deliciosos con la frecuencia que Eyvindur quisiera.

La doula igual les recomendó llamar a las trillizas por sus nombres para comenzar a habituarse a que pronto nacerían y a que no eran un órgano más dentro del cuerpo de Eyvindur. Eso también se cumplía bien, inclusive Merak, Stánic y demás, empezaban a emplearlos para referirse a ellas.

No escribió nada sobre yacer juntos en el pergamino y no volvió a mencionarlo.

Pero, les aconsejaba, dado que Eyvindur estaba nervioso y sensible al dolor, que se le dieran masajes. Recomendó que se los diera Hagen y que procurase tocar todo su cuerpo, no sólo su espalda. Eyvindur no podía tumbarse boca abajo para ello, ni tampoco boca arriba, así que se sentaba a horcajadas en una silla, apoyaba los brazos en el respaldo y era así que Hagen lo masajeaba, aunque sería más preciso decir que lo acariciaba. Se relajaba cuando le sobaba los hombros, la barriga, la espalda. Pero cuando las manos de Hagen tocaban sus piernas, Eyvindur sentía que se acaloraba y se inquietaba. Se mordía los labios para ahogar sus suspiros de deleite, a veces se hallaba a sí mismo empujándose hacia las manos de Hagen, pidiéndole que siguiera tocándolo, más y más. Hasta perderse.

Aquellos masajes, igual hacían efecto en Hagen. Hubo uno, particularmente largo, durante el cual a Eyvindur se le perló la piel de sudor, debido a lo que sentía. Sabía que estaba ruborizado, sentía el corazón palpitándole rápido y esta inquietud, como hambre, pero no quería comer.

–Tienes fiebre –le susurró Hagen, sin dejar de tocarlo, sus manos en sus caderas. Eyvindur se echó hacía atrás y sintió algo duro contra su piel.

–¿Y tú? –Inquirió sin voltear a mirarlo.

–Quizás deberías dormir –le sugirió Hagen sin responderle. Eyvindur no tenía motivos para negarse a intimar, tampoco había tenido ganas, con su cuerpo tan destrozado no hubo cabida para ello. Hasta ese momento.

–Quizás.

Hagen le ayudó a acomodarse en la cama y lo cubrió con las sábanas delgadas en las que solían envolverse. Y Eyvindur se durmió. A pesar del deseo que había despertado en su pecho, se durmió. Porque le era muy fácil conciliar el sueño y porque le era habitual.

Se despertó al poco rato. Cuando buscó a Hagen a su lado no lo halló. Salió de su cama moviéndose con cuidado, la puerta del baño entreabierta atrajo su atención, alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido del agua llenando la bañera. Empujó la puerta con suavidad sin hacer ruido.

Hagen estaba ahí, sentado al borde de su enorme bañera. Tocándose.

No se percató de la presencia de Eyvindur, abstraído como estaba. Eyvindur, por su parte, se quedó muy quieto y callado, pero no podía dejar de contemplar a su amado. La forma en que respiraba, los sonidos que hacía mientras su mano subía y bajaba sobre su miembro.

Eyvindur sintió que le temblaban las piernas, y peor aún, sintió que su propio cuerpo se contraía anticipándose al placer de ser hendido.

Se apartó de la puerta para devolverle a Hagen su privacidad, apretó los ojos, tenía grabada bajo los párpados aquella escena. Hagen le había dicho que quien sufre desnutrición no tiene deseo. Así que, el hecho de sentir que su propia hombría se endurecía, era una señal de que al menos en ese aspecto estaba curado.

Se recostó de nuevo, las sábanas olían a aceite de masaje y a ellos. Se tumbó de lado en el sitio donde Hagen solía dormir. La almohada olía a él. Eyvindur cerró los ojos.

–Te quiero.

Una de sus manos se movió sin su permiso, hasta su entrada, le costaba tocarse a sí mismo debido a lo redondo que estaba. Se levantó con determinación, pero no fue a por Hagen, sino que sus pasos enfilaron rumbo a la cómoda donde estaba la botella de aceite con la que su amado solía acariciarlo.

.

Hagen se viene con un gruñido gutural y el nombre que ama. Se quedó quieto, los pies en el agua, el resto de él seco cuando quisiera estar más húmedo. Sigue encontrando muy frágil a Eyvindur. Aún tiene las rodillas huesudas y las clavículas fáciles de delinear. Todavía le dan pesadillas cuando se despierta el soberano que lleva dentro y además, aunque Hagen lo intentó, sigue sin ser libre de irse tan lejos como le plazca.

Pero hay fortaleza en su fragilidad. Hagen lo encuentra deseable.

Las personas a su alrededor lo tratan como si fuera mujer, aunque lo nombran como "él". Usa prendas femeninas, delgadas, fáciles de desanudar porque a las norn no les gustan las pausas innecesarias cuando aman. Hagen lo sabe (que sí lo sabe…) y a veces le entran prisas. Quiere alzarle los bajos de la túnica a Eyvindur, empujarlo suave para que se incline ante él y le muestre la gloria. Quiere simplemente liberar sus pantalones y hundirse en esa carne fértil y exquisita. Quiere sujetarlo por la banda de embarazo que Eyvindur se pone con tanto gusto sin ser consciente de la sensualidad de la prenda. Nadie le dijo a su elfo que no sólo se usa como símbolo de gestación, ni como soporte para que no duela la espalda, sino que las mujeres de la región igual se la ponen para que sus esposos las sujeten bien mientras las follan, para ayudarse en el balanceo de acoplarse juntos y que la fatiga no las deje insatisfechas.

Hagen cierra los grifos de agua, la bañera está llena pero no tiene ganas de meterse en ella. Quiere volver a la habitación pero a la vez no quiere. Porque él estará ahí, desnudo, dormido y verlo sin poder tenerlo, es la peor de las torturas.

La noche en que hicieron a las trillizas, Eyvindur tuvo un orgasmo tan fuerte que cuando se relajó perdió el conocimiento. Hagen recordaba que se había quedado laxo entre sus brazos. Al principio lo preocupó, pensó que lo había desgarrado, pues en esa ocasión no se contentó sólo con amarlo con su cuerpo, sino que Eyvindur le había permitido juguetear con un falo de piedra alisada. Le había hecho de todo esa noche y Hagen pensó que lo había lesionado.

Su elfo había quedado inerte ante él, respirando superficialmente, Hagen le había tomado los tobillos para separar sus piernas y le había metido los dedos, fue fácil, el cuerpo que amaba estaba dilatado, húmedo y caliente. Lo tocaba buscando sangre pero no la halló y entendió que el desmayo se debía a agotamiento. Se había sentido muy ególatra. Le dieron ganas de tomarlo así como estaba. No se le iba a resistir, podría desfogarse a su antojo. Se hincó entre sus piernas jurándose que sólo tomaría un poco, que sólo sería en esta ocasión, que se lo haría suave, pero se prometió que se correría dentro de él. Tiró de los muslos de Eyvindur y lo penetró. Embistió un par de veces como probando si se despertaba, no obtuvo reacción, se había sonreído a sí mismo pero entonces lo soltó. Se obligó a apartarse de él. No podía cometer esa clase de bajeza. Le había prometido que jamás le haría daño. Si su pasión por él llevaba en sí la semilla de herirlo, entonces la contendría.

Lo había cuidado con abnegación durante todo el tiempo que llevaban en Nornheim. Se había deleitado con cada pequeña conquista de su elfo. Ahora podía comer, ahora podía dormir, sonreía, cantaba, paseaba, tenía sus arrebatos temperamentales de antes. Pero aunque podía admitir sin falsa modestia que había salvado a Eyvindur, no por eso sentía que Eyvindur le debiera algo, ni que tuviera que compensarlo, que tuviera la obligación de entregarse.

.

Salió del cuarto de baño. Despertaría a Eyvindur, le pediría unos besos y volvería a pajearse, su dulzura no le negaría el placer de correrse sobre sus bellas nalgas.

–¿Hagen? –su elfo estaba despierto, se incorporó con un poco de esfuerzo. Estaba muy sonrojado y se cubría con las sábanas.

–¿Te duele algo? –Le preguntó Hagen.

–Sí –respondió Eyvindur. –Me siento mal. –Hagen fue a por él, se sentó a su lado, notó que estaba transpirando, le apartó un mechón de cabello adherido a su rostro.

–Haré que Merak vaya corriendo por la doula.

–No –replicó Eyvindur pero su voz sonó como ¿un gemido? –La cura de mis males la tienes tú, colgando entre tus piernas –Hagen sintió que se sonrojaba. ¡Eyvindur lo había hecho sonrojarse!

–¿Qué dices? Eyvindur, llama a un sanador, creo que me resbalé en el cuarto de baño y me golpeé la cabeza. Tengo alucinaciones.

–Tienes razón Hagen –repuso Eyvindur suspirando de placer. –Estás soñando, así que puedes hacer lo que te apetece.

Hagen dudó sobre su estado mental pero Eyvindur empezó a reírse.

–Eres cruel dulzura, estás jugando con mi anhelo por ti, no pensé que fueras capaz de tal cosa. Ahora me darás duro diciendo que estás cansado o que te sientes mal y abandonarás a este pobre hombre para que haga lo único que puede.

–¿Yacer con tu mano? –Hagen asintió. –He querido probar lo mismo que te tortura, pienso que ha sido un fallo de juicio de tu parte. Tocarte no satisface. Por el contrario, habiendolo probado, compruebo que tengo más hambre de ti que antes.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –Eyvindur se inclinó a él y lo besó, su beso fue húmedo, un gesto invitante de otros placeres que podrían compartir. Hagen tomó la sábana y la apartó de su elfo. –¡Por Siofua! En verdad esto es un sueño.

Encontró que Eyvindur se había estado acariciando mientras dialogaban, aún ahora lo seguía haciendo. Estaba sentado pues le era difícil alcanzarse de otra manera. Sus dedos se perdían en su retaguardia. Eyvindur cerró los ojos, Hagen distinguió el movimiento de su muñeca tocándose en un ritmo suave.

Estaba impávido. Tanto, que Eyvindur tuvo que tomar la iniciativa, dejó de acariciarse para mejor darle la espalda. Hagen estaba duro como roca, le bullía la sangre mientras su elfo se inclinaba despacio, acomodándose varias de sus almohadas debajo del cuerpo para que le ayudaran a soportar su peso. Le estaba mostrando su pequeña entrada cubierta de aceite.

No necesitó decirle nada más a Hagen. Le temblaban las manos cuando las elevó hacia Eyvindur. Le apoyó una en la cadera apretando su carne, con la otra lo tocó con cuidado. Su dedo pulgar estiró un poco la hendidura de su elfo.

Hagen sintió que goteaba en la punta.

–Esposo mío –lo llamó Eyvindur, –no me hagas esperar, es descortés de tu parte. ¿No me amarás esta noche?

Hagen pasó saliva en grueso. Se alineó con Eyvindur, sujetándolo con firmeza como si aún temiera que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Dejó ir sus caderas hacia el frente.

–¡Joder! –No podía pensar en palabras sublimes ni románticas. Su elfo no había hecho un trabajo exhaustivo preparándose. Hagen sintió resistencia, pero eso lo excitaba en lugar de desanimarlo. Retrocedió, no había logrado traspasarlo. Podría ayudarse con sus dedos, pero escogió no hacerlo así. –Separa un poco más tus rodillas –le pidió a Eyvindur, su amado se dio prisa en obedecerlo. Volvió a empujar esta vez un poco más hondo, la punta entró y por el momento eso bastaba. Se inclinó sobre Eyvindur, procurando no echarle su peso encima. Le besó en la nuca, le lamió los hombros, la piel de su elfo tenía un resabio salado. –Exquisito –murmuró en el oído de Eyvindur.

Su elfo estaba tenso, siempre se ponía así cuando recién lo penetraba, acabaría relajándose, tomándolo hondo como ambos deseaban.

–¿Me amas? –Preguntó Eyvindur, Hagen se rió porque sabía que no preguntaba por que tuviera dudas, sino porque quería escucharlo decirlo.

–Mucho, más de lo que jamás pensé que podría amar a alguien. –Sus palabras fueron recompensadas. Sintió que Eyvindur se relajaba, aprovechó aquello hundiéndose más.

–¡Oh! ¡Hagen!

–¿Te duele?

–Sí –respondió Eyvindur pero no parecía que aquello le molestara. Hagen empujó y empujó en el estrecho pasaje de su amado hasta que sus testículos estuvieron contra las nalgas de Eyvindur. Suspiró hondo. Se puso a amar a Eyvindur despacio, ondulando sus caderas para dárselo con embestidas cortas y rítmicas. A pesar de sus cuidados, su elfo resoplaba bajo él, su espalda se fue humedeciendo con sudor. Hagen se dio algo de prisa, anticipándose a que su amado se quedaría sin energías bien pronto.

Le estaba acariciando los muslos con una mano, mordisqueando sus hombros, gozándolo hasta que Eyvindur le suplicó que se detuvieran.

–¿Qué ocurre?–Le preguntó Hagen deteniendo sus embestidas.

–Es mi espalda, no puedo sostenerme más.

–Es que estás enorme dulzura. –Eyvindur bufó contrariado.

–Te adoro Hagen; y también te siento hundido hasta el fondo en mí, pero ni así puedes llamarme "enorme". –Hagen se carcajeó y se deslizó fuera de su amado.

Eyvindur se sentó sobre el colchón, no intentó cubrirse, lo cual agradó a Hagen. Lo estaba observando cavilando lo que debía hacer con él.

Le tomó el rostro entre las manos para besarlo, porque de la manera en que iba a tomarlo, no podría darle los besos que merecía. Sintió ese chispazo de excitación cuando su lengua se deslizó sobre la de su elfo.

–Deja que te ame a mí manera –le pidió Hagen antes de empujarlo despacio sobre la cama. Lo instó a recostarse de lado.

Eyvindur no sintió ningún nerviosismo, como cabría esperar de él, cuando Hagen se hincó tras él. Las manos de Hagen se apoyaron sobre su cadera; su esposo le dio cumplidos acerca de lo hermoso que lucía. Eyvindur sintió como le separaba las nalgas lentamente y finalmente sintió que Hagen empujaba contra él. En esa postura no tenía que hacer nada, tampoco es que pudiera. Abrazó una de las almohadas, ahogando sus gemidos. Le ardió pues tenía las piernas juntas y de esa manera todo era más apretado. Pero la penetración fue menos profunda de esa manera.

Empezó a gemir sin pudor, mientras Hagen lo montaba cada vez más y más rápido. Su amado hacía tanto ruido como él, llamándolo entre jadeos.

Hay presión sobre la punta de su erección, la mano de Hagen que lo envuelve. Que lo incita a seguirlo hasta el final.

–Me estás apretando –le dice Hagen y Eyvindur nota que está tenso, los dedos de sus pies encogidos y su pecho contraído conteniendo su respiración. –¡Ah! Se siente como si quisieras meterme más y más dentro de ti.

Eyvindur intenta relajarse pero no puede, el orgasmo es inminente. Se corre en la mano de Hagen y su amado se chupa los dedos cuando termina. A Eyvindur le arde la cara al verlo hacer eso. Hagen tira de él sin preguntarle primero. Se tumba de espaldas y lo sube sobre él.

–No sé si pueda –se queja Eyvindur.

–Yo seré tu punto de apoyo –le dice Hagen que tiene el semblante conmovido y Eyvindur no puede negarle nada. Hagen sostiene su pene y Eyvindur resbala sobre él. Emite varios gemidos al hilo hasta que sus nalgas se apoyan en la pelvis de Hagen.

Un suspiro.

Las manos de Hagen sobre su abdomen, sosteniéndolo, ayudándolo a seguir el ritmo que necesita. Eyvindur siente que Hagen llega muy hondo dentro de él. Le da pudor estar haciendo esto. Meciéndose sobre la erección de Hagen, con todo y panza. Esforzándose en darle placer. Hagen en cambio parece muy feliz. Eyvindur le ve el orgasmo en la cara, en la expresión de extásis que pone. Lo siente empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, y cada vez es un ramalazo en las entrañas de Eyvindur. Una, dos, tres veces.

Hagen estalla con un grito. La aprieta con saña, no la barriga, claro que no. Sino los muslos. Tirando de él hacía abajo con tanta fuerza que Eyvindur siente que le adormece.

Eyvindur rueda, literalmente, hacia un lado. Se queda tumbado sintiendo que el cansancio se apodera de él.

–Abrázame –pide más y más afecto. Hagen lo rodea con sus brazos. Eyvindur siente el miembro húmedo de su esposo restregándose contra él. –Mañana, te prometo que te daré más amor, mañana, y el día después de mañana y todos los días.

–¿Todos?

–Bien, quizás no todos –Hagen se rió.

.

Dejaron Egilsstadir el día en que Eyvindur cumplió diez meses de gestación. Cuando su elfo cerró las puertas de su casa tras él, Hagen notó que acariciaba la manija, le notó el impulso de volver al interior de su hogar pero en el fondo ambos sabían que no podían detener el tiempo, ni refugiarse más en aquel sitio. Ninguno de los dos podía vislumbrar su futuro más allá de Thrúndheim y del nacimiento de sus hijas.

El viaje les tomó once días. Fue bastante agotador para Eyvindur, el calor era abrumador y las náuseas se presentaron. No con tanta fuerza como para hacerle vomitar pero mermaron su apetito. Aún así, Eyvindur se obligaba a comer, aún le faltaba peso.

Hagen procuraba distraerlo jugando hnefatafl, contándole historias y acariciándolo. Viajaban en un carruaje cerrado, tan amplio como para que Eyvindur pudiera recostarse. Hagen le ponía compresas frías en el cuerpo, apretándolas contra su piel ardiente.

–Y yo pretendía viajar a vuelo de dragón rumbo a esas ciudades en el cielo. Si no hubieras frenado mi locura... –susurró Eyvindur, estaba desmejorado pero parecía decidido a no perder el ánimo.

–Todos los sueños parecen locura en un principio. Un día acudiremos –le prometió Hagen.

–¿Con las trillizas?

–Se las dejaremos a Eyriander, que se muere de ganas de ser abuela; y entonces te llevaré a vuelo de dragón –dijo Hagen y le besó las manos a su amado.

Las bebés se volvían más y más inquietas. Remoloneaban cuando Eyvindur dormía, pero él estaba tan cansado que no siempre las notaba. Excepto cuando su asradi se sacudía en sus entrañas.

–Vivirá –dijo Eyvindur una mañana, conteniendo el aliento. –Se mueve con tanto vigor que no me cabe la menor duda –apretó los dientes doblándose.

–¿Te hace daño? –Le preguntó Hagen acariciándole el vientre, tratando de calmar a la niña.

–Es un pinchazo, como si quisiera salir ya. –Hagen no pudo evitar alarmarse pero Eyvindur le apretó el brazo riéndose. –Todo está bien –le aseguró. –Haleth, gi melin aranel, losto vae –canturreó hasta que su asradi dejó de moverse –losto vae.

Thrúndheim estaba ya muy cerca. Ertan había acudido a ellos cabalgando velozmente. Les dio saludos de parte de sus amos pero también les anticipó que había un grupo de elfos aguardando a las afueras de la ciudad.

Se habían detenido en algunos poblados para descansar y abastecerse, desde ahí había salido la noticia de que el rey elfo marchaba rumbo a Thrúndheim.

–Podemos sortearlos con facilidad –les dijo Merak. Llevaban una comitiva algo escasa pero bastaría para acaparar la atención de los elfos mientras Eyvindur se escabullía. –Thrúndheim tiene más de una entrada.

El carruaje estaba detenido, Eyvindur bebía agua ávidamente. Hagen hincó una rodilla ante él.

"No tienes que verlos si no es tu deseo" quiso decirle pero no pronunció tales palabras pues el semblante de su amado se mostraba decidido.

–Esposo, ayúdame una vez más –le pidió Eyvindur. –Necesito lavarme y también quisiera acercarme a ellos a caballo, pero estoy entumecido después de viajar echado sobre mí mismo.

–No caerás del caballo –le aseguró Hagen, entendiendo al punto sus preocupaciones y deseos. –Yo te sostendré.

Lo aseó con un paño húmedo. Eyvindur se había sujetado el cabello en una trenza, la dejó como estaba. Hagen le ayudó a acomodarse nuevamente la túnica de gasa azul que llevaba bordados pequeños cristales. La banda de maternidad no podía apreciarse a detalle con ella, hacía falta para dentar su embarazo.

Hagen le ayudó a montar el caballo, y después subió junto con él a sus espaldas. El corcel era el más dócil que tenían y el trayecto sería corto.

–Hagen mira –le dijo Eyvindur y había emoción en su voz.

Un grupo numeroso les aguardaba flanqueando el camino de entrada a Thrúndheim. El hermoso pueblo estalló en vítores al verlos acercarse, llevaban entre las manos muchísimas flores para bendecir a su rey, a la manera de los norn. En su mayoría había elfos de luz, pero también había dokkálfar.

Eyvindur inhaló hondo y sonrió. Porque desde el día en que subió al trono, fue como un padre para sus súbditos, porque habían padecido juntos la guerra contra los muspell y porque los amaba. Les dio la espalda para salvar la vida, y también porque las tradiciones que lo elevaban sobre todos, le obligaron a avergonzarse de los deseos de su corazón. Pero por fin sentía que podía conciliar ser a un tiempo Eyvindur amado de Hagen y Eyvindur Elenion Ancalima.

.

La reina madre observó a su hijo aproximándose a la ciudad, cabalgando junto con Hagen. Recordó la miserable figura de su hijo, postrado en las casas de maternidad, famélico como un cadáver rogando a la muerte que no acudiera por él en ese lugar. Y ahora volvía a ella, restablecido. Ella había rezado por verlo de pie, por verlo feliz. Sus oraciones al fin obtenían respuesta.

Lara y Amarië estaban a su lado, tan emocionados como ella. El pueblo le tendía las manos y Eyvindur les permitía tocarlo, les aceptó todas las flores que pudo sostener. Hagen igual recibió varias. Le puso una detrás de la oreja a su amor y también se adornó a sí mismo con otra.

–Está enorme –dijo Amarië en alusión a su panza. –¿Cómo suele decir Karnilla? "Tres veces bendito".

Les tomó lo suyo llegar hasta ellas, el caballo se echó para facilitarles apearse. Eyvindur estaba sonrojado pero sonreía.

–Madre –la saludó y para sorpresa de Eyriander la abrazó. Le prodigó el mismo trato a Lara y a Amarië. El catamita se puso a llorar, hipeando que tuvo mucho miedo de no volver a verlo.

–Hantale Hagen –le dijo Eyriander tendiendole una mano. –Nos haz devuelto a mi hijo cuando ya lo teníamos por perdido. Jamás lo olvidaré, en adelante cuentan con mi apoyo incondicional.

Entraron en Thrúndheim. Había crecido mucho más desde la última vez que la vieran. Tenía una muralla defensiva que la rodeaba. Al cruzar la poterna Eyvindur sintió que entraba bajo una barrera.

–Loki –susurró. Se sintió a salvo bajo ese manto protector.

Al interior había pocas construcciones, algunas aún inacabadas, todas en torno a una plaza central. Bilskirnir se levantaba imponente ante sus ojos, pero ellos se dirigieron rumbo al hogar que Lara se había hecho construir.

–Les preparamos un banquete de bienvenida –les contó Amarië. –Estarán todos los peces gordos de la región. Thor y Loki acudirán a saludarlos junto con sus veinte hijos.

La primavera estaba en su zenit, el jardín de la casa de Lara era un estallido multicolor de flores enormes. El calor pudo con Eyvindur. Sin ningún empacho detuvo su andar para buscar los brazos de Hagen, el cual lo cargó sin ningún esfuerzo. Fue así que entró en la casa.

Eyvindur tomó la siesta en la alcoba que les prepararon. Había suspirado al ver la pequeña bañera que había. Parecía muy decidido a hacer reformas en cualquier sitio dónde se hospedaba para tener una piscina. Estaba descansando antes de la cena.

Ya le habían informado a los lores del reino que Eyvindur iba a dar a luz en Thrúndheim, a la manera de los norn, y que era una decisión inapelable. Seguramente no demorarían mucho en acudir. Lara había tomado a Amarië a su servicio, no le importaba que fuera elfo oscuro, ella había experimentado en carne propia la maldad de los hombres y sabía que no se mostraba en el color de los ojos. Entre ambos estaban preparando la mansión para recibir a los nobles que acudirían desde Svartálfheim. Asimismo, siguiendo instrucciones de Karnilla, estaban preparando la habitación donde Eyvindur daría a luz. Pero en donde Eyriander volcó su renacido entusiasmo por ser abuela, fue en la habitación de las trillizas.

Mientras Eyvindur dormía, no se pudo contener de escoltar a Hagen hasta ese lugar. Era de colores cálidos y muebles cómodos. Notó varias frazadas dobladas con cuidado encima de una cómoda, llevaban bordadas el nombre de cada una de las trillizas.

–Lara y Amarië me ayudan todas las tardes a bordar.

–Suena encantador –dijo Hagen sin saber que más añadir.

Había tres pequeñas cunas, baúles con sus ropas, mecedoras para que Eyvindur o Hagen, o quien hiciera falta se sentara con ellas en el regazo. Abrió uno de los baúles y vio la ropa que Eyriander había reunido. Podía adivinar desde ya, que sería una abuela muy consentidora.

–¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Hagen sacando una tela larga y pesada de color blanco pero con un dragón bordado. –¿Un estandarte? ¿Ondearás un estandarte de dragón sobre sus cunas?

–Por supuesto que no –replicó Eyriander. –Es una frazada, cada bebé tendrá una así. ¿Te gusta? –Inquirió mientras a Hagen le temblaba un párpado. –Está bordada en hilo de oro.

–Le faltan incrustaciones de piedras preciosas –bromeó Hagen pero Eyriander pareció tomar nota mental de ello.

.

Esa noche volvieron a reunirse con todos sus amigos. Con Thor y Loki quienes acudieron con sus tres hijos mayores. Con Karnilla y Hjörtur. Con Ertan, Celtigar y demás soldados que se habían granjeado su aprecio. Igual había líderes de clanes, Merak, por supuesto, pero también Sogdiana e inclusive Artabazo, el abuelo de Agneir.

Karnilla estaba indignada por el hecho de que Eyvindur se dejó revisar por otra doula.

–Eso es infidelidad, ¿me escuchaste Eyvindur? Infidelidad –lo reprendió entre carcajadas de los demás.

El arpista que Eyvindur le había mandado a Lara amenizó la velada con su música, Héroïque se avino a cantar.

–Deja que sople el viento en el barco de tus sueños… –entonó ella.

Eyvindur se atragantó con el hidromiel que estaba bebiendo en ese momento. Hagen no se dio por enterado estaba conversando animadamente con Celtigar y Hjörtur.

–¿Te disgusta esta canción rey elfo? –Le preguntó Artabazo con su aesir de tono rudo. Era la canción que Halgena le cantaba cuando estaba recluido en las casas de maternidad. –La escucharás mucho en lo sucesivo. Se la cantan los padres a sus hijos.

–Noble Artabazo, antes no te agradecí el regalo de bodas que nos hiciste –dijo Eyvindur con actitud áspera. Pero, aunque todos sabían que tenía e'irim, ninguno sabía la identidad del fantasma que lo había poseído.

–Deseaba redimir a Halgena en algo. –Le contó Artabazo. –Ella se granjeó su propio destino pero personalmente creo que el castigo que recibió fue demasiado cruel. Enfermó igual que tú rey elfo, pero le faltó el amor que hubiera podido ayudarla. Gerenot estaba seguro de que Gerolf era bastardo y la odió por ello.

–No hablemos más de ella esta noche –lo interrumpió Eyvindur. –Dejemos que su memoria descanse en paz.

–Tienes razón, pero si puedes, alguna vez, recuérdale a Hagen que odiarla no le hace ningún bien.

.

–Sígueme –dijo Thor y Eyvindur así lo hizo. Anduvo detrás de sus pasos por los corredores de Bilskirnir. La casa tenía amplios arcos y numerosas fuentes de agua para refrescar el ambiente. Vio a Nari junto con Ásta jugando bajo la sombra de un árbol. La pequeña dejó lo que hacía y vino corriendo hacia Thor para darle de besos.

Eyvindur sintió algo de congoja al percatarse de que Haleth no podría hacer eso.

–Bienvenido a Thrúndheim, Eyvindur, rey de los elfos –le dijo Nari desde los brazos de Thor. Le había dicho lo mismo el día previo.

–Te agradezco princesa –volvió a decirle Eyvindur y ella pareció muy satisfecha porque cumplían las normas de cortesía que le habían enseñado.

Thor la bajó y Nari volvió a su juego. Eyvindur le había pedido a Thor conversar en privado, pero su amigo no lo escoltó a su despacho sino a uno de los jardínes interiores. Le ayudó a acomodarse sobre el pasto, le hizo señales a los siervos de que les llevaran algo de comer y antes de escucharlo primero le sobó la barriga.

Thor le sonrió.

–Tengo el ombligo botado; y las trillizas ya se mueven con regularidad. ¿Te satisface? ¿Cumplo lo que se espera de una gestante?

–Sí –le dijo Thor. –Felicidades por ello. –Les llevaron dulce hidromiel, tarta de frambuesas y un queso especiado. Eyvindur evitó este último. –Me alegra encontrarte recuperado.

–Gracias por lo que hicieron por mí en Rovaniemi. –Thor se puso a comer esperando a que Eyvindur se decidiera a contarle aquello que le preocupaba. Finalmente su amigo tomó la palabra entre bocados de tarta. –Acababa de cumplir ocho años cuando mi padre me presentó por primera vez ante nuestro pueblo. No es que no me conocieran de antes pero en esa ocasión me anunció como su heredero y pronuncié mi primer discurso ante los ministros y ante los elfos de Vilwarin. Estaba aterrado aunque no me costó ningún esfuerzo aparentar lo contrario. Tengo entendido que los príncipes aesir pasan por todo ello a una edad mucho más temprana.

–Nos iniciamos en las vías del combate a los seis años. A Hërin le corresponde pasar por ello este año. Para mí fue una experiencia emocionante aunque temía equivocarme al pronunciar juramento. La madre del infante lo guía de la mano y su padre lo recibe, son ellos quienes en realidad declaman la mayor parte de los votos ceremoniales y quienes aconsejan al niño lo que debe decir y hacer.

–Nos acostumbramos a vivir en los anhelos y enseñanzas de nuestros progenitores. –Thor asintió. –Puedo inquirir ¿qué es lo que más recuerdas de esos años?

–Hay varios momentos. Todavía era un niño cuando comandé mi primer unidad de ulfhednar. Acababa de entrar en la adolescencia cuando entré en combate por primera vez. Ni siquiera tenía barba cuando acudí a mi primer proceso de ejecución y para ese momento ya había matado a más de un hombre.

–Recuerdo que te alababan en todos los reinos como el general más joven que se hubiera visto. Es Thor el Victorioso, decían de ti. Será grande, el rey más poderoso que se haya visto desde tiempos de Bor, el Unificador.

–Y tú fuiste y eres la estrella más hermosa del bello pueblo. Eyvindur el Sabio.

–Eyvindur el Cruel. Eyvindur Manos Rotas. ¿Sabías que Thyra me llamaba "la pequeña zorra"?

–Y de mí se ha dicho que soy más tonto que las piedras. Aún ahora se comenta que Loki me tiene embrujado y que es el cerebro y yo los músculos.

–Pero finalmente rompiste con todo ello que te encadenaba al trono, escogiste ser un buen hombre en lugar de un gran rey. Tu lealtad fue para con tu esposo y tus hijos, en lugar de para con tu padre. –Thor intuyó por donde iban los tiros. Alzó una mano hacia Eyvindur frenando su ímpetu.

–No rompí con mi padre, sigo siendo el príncipe de Asgard y su heredero. Aún respondo a su llamado y mi vigía sobre los nueve continúa.

–Deseo emularte, más… no sé cómo. –Eyvindur se puso las manos sobre el abdomen. –Se mueven –le contó a Thor y su amigo le puso igual una mano encima para percibir la vida que crecía dentro de él. –Me pregunto, ¿quiénes serán ellas?

–¿Quiénes deseas que sean?

–Eyliane, Eylerrína y Haleth las Bienamadas. –Thor apartó su mano. –Deseo que nazcan aquí.

–Estaremos encantados de darles la ciudadanía, además de las Bienamadas serán Gigantes de Thrúndheim –Eyvindur se rió.

–En casa tendrían que pasar por innumerables de tradiciones… Revisiones, purificarlas, ropa especial, la ceremonia de sus nombres… –Eyvindur se iba poniendo más y más tenso. –Thor, ¿qué es lo que haré? Sigo enfermo, no sé si tenga fuerzas para protegerlas del escrutinio.

–Hagen las tiene, es un bastardo incansable. –Eyvindur respingó. Sabía que Thor decía lo de "bastardo" en broma, pero aún así no le gustaba escuchar ese epíteto endilgado al nombre de su amado.

–Aconséjame, ¿qué debo hacer?

–Eyvindur, nadie puede guiar tu destino, eres tú quien lleva el timón.

–¿Lo hago? No siento que tenga el control desde hace varios años.

–No es una cuestión de control. Yo no deseaba que mi padre y Loki se volvieran rivales, no deseaba perder a mi madre en ese extraño sueño que la domina, no deseaba dejar a mis amigos. ¿Sabes que Sif y Hogun han tenido un hijo? Aún no lo conozco, me hubiera gustado estar con ellos, sostenerlo, embriagarme a su salud. No escogemos lo que nos pasa, pero escogemos lo que haremos respecto a lo que nos pasa. ¿Deseas abdicar a la corona?

–Me he quedado sin fuerzas para ostentarla.

–Tus hijas nacerán pronto y tras ello volverás a ser poco a poco el de antes.

–Jamás volveré a ser el de antes. –Thor miró la melancolía que apresaba a Eyvindur plasmada en su mirada. Lo había observado la noche previa, ataviado como una norn, tan a gusto en su rol de futura madre. Pero también supo de la bienvenida que sus elfos le dieron y de lo feliz que se mostró para con ellos.

–No te sorprenderá saber que Loki y yo hemos hablado de tu situación. –Eyvindur bebió más hidromiel mientras negaba, no, no le sorprendía. –Él piensa que aquello que en gran medida te hizo pedazos no fue sólo que tu enfermedad pasara desapercibida a tus nölmes, sino que tus tradiciones y normas te enclaustraron. Para un rey actuar conforme a lo que se le inculcó desde niño es natural, a veces no tiene elección ni siquiera sobre las prendas que viste. Y sin embargo, si tuvieras que darle un rostro a tu carcelero sería el de tu maestro. –Eyvindur le dio una de sus miradas severas, pero Thor continuó. Sus palabras en realidad eran las de Loki y si las empleaba en este momento era para probar si el deseo de abdicar de Eyvindur era genuino o sólo un síntoma pasajero. –En tu reino la religión y la política se entremezclan, eres un rey–dios y por lo tanto no puedes errar ni flaquear, lo que se te exige es inhumano. Pediste consejo y este es el único que tengo: separalos.

–¿Me estás sugiriendo que ponga a mi maestro en su lugar? Hacer a un lado a los istyar, ehtyar y los ritos que me vuelven un dios; me harían más poderoso, pero no es más poder lo que deseo sino libertad.

–Mi planteamiento no es el que dices. Tan sólo te preguntamos: ¿quién es más libre? ¿Un dios o un hombre?

.

Karnilla había revisado a Eyvindur ese día. Lo había hallado nauseoso, nada severo, de hecho mejoró con un poco de jengibre.

Estaba comentando el caso con Velaryon, quien seguía siendo el mejor cirujano que podrían pedir.

–Me preocupa que tenga una hemorragia –le estaba diciendo Velaryon mientras dibujaba sobre un esquema del cuerpo de Eyvindur. Un dibujo muy poco detallado en el que él estaba trazando la incisión que realizaría (una T invertida). –El corte será amplio, lo mantendré expuesto el menor tiempo que me sea posible. –Karnilla había dibujado las siluetas de las niñas, en la posición en la que las había hallado. –Sacaremos primero este feto –Velaryon le indicó la niña que estaba de cabeza. –Su extracción será sencilla por la posición que presenta, seguiremos con ella y al final la asradi.

–Quisiera comenzar con la asradi –lo contradijo Karnilla. –Es la más frágil de las tres, la que necesitará ser reanimada más rápido para sobrevivir.

–Pero si complica el nacimiento pondría en riesgo a sus dos hermanas y al rey. –Los dos se quedaron pensando. –¿De qué se mueren los foreldrar?

–Falla cardíaca. Esencialmente se agotan hasta dejar de respirar y finalmente su corazón se detiene. Se les reanima con energía, como si les hicieras una transfusión pero en vez de sangre, alguien poderoso les comparte su fuerza vital.

–¿Tu hermano hará de soporte?

–Sí.

–¿Conocemos el peso de las niñas?

–Lo estimé a partir de sus mediciones. –Karnilla le pasó sus notas a Velaryon. El cirujano fue asintiendo. Las trillizas estaban en un rango de dos a dos kilogramos y medio. –Son viables –le confirmó recordando la cara de alivio de Eyvindur y de Hagen cuando la oyeron decir eso.

–¿Esta es la asradi? –Le inquirió Velaryon. Karnilla la había dibujado con la mayor precisión que su seidh le permitió. –¿Cómo estimaste su peso? –Ella suspiró. El diagrama de la pequeña que un día se llamaría Haleth era muy detallado.

Karnilla había visto un feto asradi durante su aprendizaje con Kaarina. Era un mortinato de seis meses, su abuela se lo había puesto en las manos y le había explicado algunas peculiaridades de esa malformación. Esa asradi tenía las piernas fusionadas, carecía de rodillas por lo que no podía flexionarse como haría un feto normal, y tenía pies con dedos íntegros.

La bebé de Eyvindur era lo opuesto a todo ello. Su cauda carecía de pies pero era flexible, había adoptado una postura similar a sus hermanas, estaba encogida sobre sí misma. Mientras las revisaba se movieron y Karnilla notó que Haleth tenía una manera muy particular de moverse. No le explicó nada a Velaryon para no inducirle un sesgo, quería ver a qué conclusiones llegaba el maestre.

–Consideré su cauda como si fueran piernas. Sé que es impreciso pero no había otra forma.

–No creo que sea impreciso –dijo Velaryon mientras observaba el diagrama con cuidado. –Tiene bien delimitados los huesos de su cadera, puedo verle las crestas ilíacas –Karnilla asintió. –Su malformación es muy extraña. Esta no es mi área de especialidad, lo mío son heridas de guerra pero por la longitud y la posición, juraría que tiene más de cuatro huesos en las piernas.

–Cierto.

–Karnilla –Velaryon se dirigía al mismo sitio que ella, –quizás hubo una equivocación, ¿qué pasa si la pequeña no es una asradi?

Ya era de noche cuando Karnilla se presentó en casa de Lara. Eyvindur ya dormía pero ella se metió a su alcoba sin pedir permiso con Hagen a la zaga.

Eyvindur se despertó algo asustado al percibir a Karnilla arrancándole las sábanas para tocarle la barriga.

–¿Qué pasa? –Se irguió algo enfadado mientras Hagen le ayudaba a sentarse y le sujetaba una mano.

–Mi hermana se ha deschavetado, dice que tiene que ver a Haleth ahora mismo.

–No podía esperar a mañana –se quejó Eyvindur.

–¡No! –Casi les gritó Karnilla. Se puso a proyectar a las tres pequeñas hasta dar con Haleth. La pequeña dormía, pues estaba inmóvil. –Despiertala –le ordenó a Eyvindur, su proyección suspendida entre ambos.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Eres su dam, debes saber que hacer para que se muevan. –Eyvindur lo pensó un poco.

–Odian las temperaturas extremas, se me endurece la barriga cuando me acaloro o me enfrio. –Karnilla hizo magia de hielo entre sus manos y no tuvo ni un ápice de decoro en ponerselas encima. Eyvindur respingó.

–Te estás propasando –le advirtió Hagen. Las trillizas se movieron, incluyendo a Haleth.

–Miren como mueve su cauda –les pidió Karnilla.

–Como un pez –dijo Hagen encogiéndose de hombros.

–Las asradi casi no tienen movilidad en las extremidades, su deformación abarca la cadera y sus articulaciones. Su Haleth no está malformada, lo que miran es una cola de dragón, no dos piernas fusionadas.

La proyección se disolvió. Eyvindur se dobló sobre sí mismo pues estaba tan alterado que contagiaba su excitación a las niñas.

–¿Es una dragona?

–Eso pienso.

–Pero…

–Cuando las nölmes la descubrieron era demasiado pequeña y no se movía. Creo que está transformada a medias, como tú sueles hacer. –Hagen se puso a hablar en norn con Karnilla, preguntándole cosas casi a gritos.

Eyvindur se irguió y los interrumpió con una pregunta tan bajita que tuvo que repetirla para hacerse oír.

–¿Podrá caminar?

–Haleth es como Hagen. Cuando asuma completamente su forma humana, sí Eyvindur, tu hija podrá caminar –a Eyvindur se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas. Hagen lo abrazó. –Y cuando se vuelva completamente dragón igual podrá volar.

–No existía nadie en los nueve como yo –les dijo Hagen abrazando a Eyvindur con cuidado. –Hasta ahora –no podía parar de sonreír.

.

Los lores de Svartálfheim arribaron una semana después. El nacimiento de las princesas estaba programado para dentro de cinco días más, pero quisieron anticiparse.

En la casa de Lara había mucho movimiento para recibirlos y hospedarlos.

Fueron recibidos por Eyriander y Lara. Eyvindur no los esperó a la entrada de Thrúndheim porque no deseaba fatigarse, en cambio esperaba por ellos en los jardines junto con Hagen.

Pronto la vida de la cual disfrutaba estaba por unirse a sus deberes de rey y a su pasado. Eyvindur no podía evitarlo, porque era cierto que no podía dejar de ser ni de actuar como soberano, ni tampoco les robaría a sus hijas su legado.

–¿Estás seguro, dulzura? –Le preguntó Hagen.

Eyvindur estaba decidido. Sentía el fuego interno que Hagen siempre le decía que poseía. Ahora que sabía que su pequeña Haleth no era un asradi, que él no era un ek–tâ, estaba furioso. Había dejado que las dudas por haberse preñado antes de casarse lo llenaran de culpa y lo pusieran en manos de las tradiciones que hablaban sobre la deshonra. Había permitido que lo aislaran e hicieran lo que quisieran con él "en aras de lo mejor"; pero nadie más que él podía decidir lo que era más conveniente para él y para su familia.

Hagen había tenido toda la razón. Ellos no habían hecho nada malo, las diosas no estaban castigándolo de ninguna manera.

Eyvindur no podía olvidar que le suplicó a su maestro y a su madre que le sacaran de las casas de maternidad y le permitieran volver a Steindor. No le tuvieron compasión. Sólo Hagen lo había escuchado en medio de su dolor.

–Lo estoy –dijo Eyvindur.

Lara había adoptado en su hogar la costumbre de sentarse sobre cojines, algo que Eyvindur encontraba sumamente cómodo en su estado, aunque su barriga destacaba aún más en esa postura. Un siervo les había llevado vino dulce para que todos bebieran y copas de frutas frescas en hielo para hacerles llevadero el calor. Amarië se ocupaba nuevamente de vestirlo. Le había escogido para la reunión una delgada túnica en la parte superior, y en la inferior con bordados, simulaba las plumas de un pavo real. Llevaba un cinturón de aros dorados y su banda de embarazo blanca. La prenda era traslúcida, para sobrellevar el calor de Nornheim. Estaba seguro de que sus lores vendrían acalorados en su ropa, aun cuando éstas fueran de seda, pues sus mangas serían demasiado largas y los cuellos estrechos.

Notó la mirada de su esposo encima de él. Hagen siempre se quejaba de que él gustaba de ponerlo frente a sus enormes ojos para examinarlo a su antojo pero Eyvindur pensaba que Hagen ni siquiera tenía que hacer el esfuerzo. Su esposo parecía saber lo que pensaba y sentía aún antes de que él pudiera percatarse.

Eyvindur separó los labios lentamente.

Hagen lo consintió dándole de comer una fresa en la boca, y después de ello se dieron un beso.

"Me pregunto si después de tener a las trillizas seguiré siendo fértil o si debido a mi naturaleza de elfo será la única vez que pueda concebir" le había dicho esa mañana. Hagen compuso cara de susto.

"Creo que con este embarazo hemos tenido suficiente"

Eyvindur los escuchó acercarse. Lady Nienor estaba hablándoles de los pormenores del viaje, mencionó que habían dejado su drakar en Valacirca, y que ellos se habían apresurado a ir al encuentro de su rey. Por supuesto que no habían viajado en un drakar comercial, sino en uno de los que perteneció a la flota real de Svartálfheim. El viaje debió de haber sido mucho más cómodo.

Hagen le ayudó a ponerse en pie, y así fue como los recibieron en el jardín. Los cuatro le hicieron una reverencia profunda en cuanto lo vieron.

–Alteza, es un placer poder volver a contemplarlo –dijo Lady Nienor por todos ellos.

Vánima no hizo comentario alguno pero lo miraba intensamente. Elemmíre en cambio estaba sonrojado y no parecía ser capaz de apartar los ojos de su vientre voluminoso. Nulka había acudido sin su hijo, a quien prefirió dejar en Svartálfheim.

Svad le buscó las manos y Eyvindur se las tendió.

–Enhorabuena por tus trillizas –le dijo el elfo. –¿Nervioso?

–Lo estoy –aceptó Eyvindur. –Me alegra que te encuentres aquí, pues necesitaré un favor tuyo –que durante el nacimiento sostuviera con su seidh a una de las pequeñas; pero no hizo su petición en ese momento.

Les hizo una seña a sus lores para que tomaran asiento y los refrescaran con vino.

–¿Y? ¿Algún ataque espacial? ¿Algo interesante? –Les preguntó Hagen.

Elemmíre negó, pero fue Nulka el que respondió.

–Nada, ni un atisbo de ataque. Fue un viaje francamente aburrido –dijo Nulka.

Hablaron un poco, sobre la fecha del nacimiento de las niñas y sobre los regalos que llevaban con ellos para las pequeñas. Elemmíre le entregó una misiva que Lord Aldor enviaba, y de su parte, pequeños muñecos, mantas decoradas con hilo de plata y botines hechos con lana de Artamir (por supuesto, porque en Svartálfheim el clima era mucho más frío); Nienor llevaba misivas y presentes de sus padres, que consistían en pequeñas pulseras engarzadas con piedras preciosas, en sí las trillizas no podrían usarlas sino hasta que fueran más grandes. Svadilfari le tendió un compendio de cuentos infantiles de elfos oscuros, y una caja musical para ayudarlas a dormir. Vánima les entregó una caja con pequeños juguetes de madera, de esos que los elfos oscuros articulaban y que casi se movían solos. Estaban hermosamente tallados y pintados a mano. Pero Nulka fue quien sacó a relucir tres sonajas de plata.

–Y en su interior, lo que suenan son rubíes –les presumió. Eyvindur las tomó en sus manos y las examinó. Hagen tosió, y se puso escuchar algo como "hortera".

Nulka tosió igual y se escuchó un "jodido".

Eyriander estaba emocionada con los presentes y les contó a los lores de los nombres de las tres pequeñas, y algunos de los preparativos que estaban llevando a cabo para recibir en el mundo a las princesas.

El rey los dejó relajarse un poco antes de tomar la palabra. Hagen le tomó la mano anticipándose al momento.

–He decidido que tras el nacimiento de mis hijas, permaneceré en Nornheim hasta recuperarme por completo. –Sus elfos lo miraron estupefactos. –Regresaré a Svartálfheim cuando haya recobrado mi seidh, pero mi esposo, se quedará aquí con mis hijas durante algún tiempo más –hasta que Haleth fuese capaz de transformarse por completo en humana.

Al oír eso, la reina madre se asustó.

–¿Por qué? –Le preguntó sin entender.

–Habrá cambios en el reino y si hay conflictos, no quiero que mis hijas estén de por medio.

–Entiendo tus razonamientos para ser sobreprotector, pero no creo que por eso Hagen deba quedarse aquí con las niñas. Ellos deben volver con nosotros, son parte de la familia real y su deber es encontrarse dónde estés tú. –Le recordó su madre.

–No madre, los únicos deberes que les impondré a tan corta edad, serán crecer y jugar.

Lady Nienor pidió la palabra.

–Alteza, no comprendo la naturaleza de su resolución y si soy sincera, aún no he comprendido porqué se alejó de su reino. –Elemmíre asintió a su lado. –El consorte real nos explicó que su salud peligraba y que aquí estaban las personas que sabrían ayudarlo. Lo encontramos recuperado y por eso esperábamos que regresara con nosotros a nuestro hogar cuando su embarazo culminara.

Eyvindur los miró con sus enormes ojos azules.

–Estoy enfermo de ei'rim, estuve al borde de la inanición y de no ser por mi esposo –miró a Hagen con afecto –hubiera muerto junto con mis hijas. Ésta enfermedad me acompañara por el resto de mi vida y antes de que se apresuren a indagar sobre éste mal, yo mismo les diré que se equipara a que a un elfo se le rompa el corazón. Permaneceré en este reino hasta recobrar todas mis fuerzas, por la misma razón por la que Hagen supo ver que estando en nuestro hogar, no podía sanar: Porque mis deberes de rey me han sofocado, porque no podía ver por mí mismo y a la vez por mis súbditos –dijo con franqueza. Para sus elfos era algo nuevo que demostrara debilidad. Cuando la guerra terminó, él tomó las riendas del gobierno sin un descanso, sin ningún respiro y lo admiraron por ello; pero Eyvindur podía ver que eso sólo había mellado su salud. –Además una de mis hijas es un dragón –añadió. Así, simple y llanamente. Sin adornarlo y sin ningún sentimiento que no fuera orgullo.

–¿Un dragón? –Tuvo qué preguntar Elemmíre mientras miraba a Hagen.

–Como yo. Puede ir de una forma a otra, no creemos que pueda dominarlo por su edad; pero también me quedaré aquí para ayudarla en lo que pueda para que su apariencia predominante sea la de un bebé.

Svadilfari parecía demasiado sorprendido cómo para decir algo.

–Los enanos se van a cagar –dijo Nulka y sonrió. –Las diosas te aman alteza, comandarás dos dragones, seremos imbatibles. –Eyvindur le apretó la mano a Hagen. No se le había ocurrido que tomaran a Haleth como un arma.

–Majestad, dijo que deseaba hacer cambios en la corte y que podrían traer conflictos… –Vánima no perdía de vista el meollo del asunto.

–A mi regreso al reino, haré los cambios necesarios para dejar de representar la figura de un dios. Soy un mortal, y deseo que se me trate como tal –pidió Eyvindur. –Cambiaré las normas de palacio. Nadie podrá entrar a mis alcobas privadas sin anunciarse, y sin que yo acepte verlo; y eso incluye a la servidumbre. Mis noches serán únicamente para mi consorte, para cenar con él y estar en su compañía, pues no sólo lo amo sino que lo deseo. No quiero que tengamos habitaciones separadas y tener que extenderle una invitación para que venga a mí. Eso es absurdo. Es mi esposo, y me pertenece tanto como yo le pertenezco.

Elemmíre volvió a sonrojarse. Hagen lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Supongo que podríamos modificar las alcobas reales para que sean amplias y den cabida a los dos… –dijo Eyriander.

–Con mis hijas será igual. Cuando se instalen en Steindor, sus alcobas estarán conectadas a las nuestras, nadie accederá a ellas sin nuestro consentimiento. Hemos decidido que no tendrán nodriza, pero si niñeras. No tendrán un rol político debido a su edad ni serán presentadas públicamente sino hasta que tengan la edad para ello. –Eyvindur se sobó la panza.

Les explicó lo demás que deseaba. Escogería a alguien para oficiar las oraciones, adoptaría un rol menos predominante en las celebraciones del reino. Sus audiencias, su trabajo en su despacho, el consejo de los lores, continuaría funcionando de la misma forma ordenada; pero delegaría más deberes en sus manos y en las de su Aranmaitë. Deseaba poder viajar a través del reino y no conocerlo únicamente en papel, deseaba tiempo para educar a sus hijas y practicar su seidh. Sonó extraño cuando lo dijo, pero deseaba poder comer y dormir lo suficiente.

No se los dijo, pero iba a reformar las leyes respecto a los ek–tâ, en especial sobre las doncellas que tenían hijos fuera del matrimonio; y los decálogos de las nölmes. Antes cuando a Eyvindur le decían que las elfas morían en el parto, nunca se preguntó por qué; ahora que él había vivido lo que era un embarazo, no creía que la manera en que lo manejaban fuera el mejor.

Eyriander lo miraba como si no lo conociera.

El cambio más radical lo asestaría a su propio maestro. La simple idea le provocaba palpitaciones en el pecho, no la dijo pues no estaba en condiciones de soportar que lo cuestionaran o lo agobiaran por ello. Era algo que realizaría una vez que diera a luz y pudiera fortalecerse. Apartaría a los istyar del gobierno, los obligaría a asumir sus obligaciones como hechiceros pero los echaría del concejo. Pensaba que Lord Aldor jamás se lo perdonaría pero Eyvindur había decidido prescindir de él en la corte.

–Eyvindur –lo llamó Elemmíre con calma –respeto tus deseos sobre tu paternidad, seguro que quieres poder estar con tus hijas pero… si hubiera alguna manera de que eso no signifique que renunciaras a estar para tu pueblo... Algunos de los otros lores podrían sentirse abandonados si demuestras que ya no tienes tiempo para ellos, porque doy por sentado que nosotros, podremos seguir accediendo a tu persona.

–No, los límites que estableceré también serán para ustedes –dijo Eyvindur.

Los elfos de luz parecieron hondamente ofendidos por ello.

–Elemmíre si lo que estamos pidiendo es privacidad y tu insistes en entrar, ¿es qué quieres encontrarnos a mi dulzura y a mi intimando? –Le preguntó Hagen –porque no comprendo la insistencia.

Nulka soltó una carcajada.

–No deseo rendirles cuenta sobre mi salud, ni sobre mi intimidad, ni sobre la educación de mis hijas. Sé que soy una figura pública, que nuestra política y religión se mezclan de tal forma que son una sola, y que yo soy su representante, eso es lo que deseo romper. No moriré en aras de cumplir las expectativas que tienen sobre mi persona.

–Nuestras tradiciones…

Hagen le apretaba la mano con suavidad. Sus lores fueron rebatiendo sus decisiones. Nienor quería saber cómo pensaba separar la religión y la política. Vánima deseaba ahondar en cómo funcionaría entonces el palacio si nadie podía interrumpirlo cuando él estuviera en sus aposentos; y Elemmíre habló del sentir del pueblo y de ellos al verse excluidos de su vida. Pero Eyvindur se había vuelto hielo pues no los escuchó, y en cambio se tornó en fuego al responder.

Hagen hizo una intervención temiendo que todo ello pudiera provocar los síntomas de Eyvindur.

–Creo que lo que no escucharon con atención fue que en ningún momento Eyvindur les pidió su parecer, ni les preguntó si estaban dispuestos… –les señaló. –Ahora dulzura, ¿quieres que procedamos a hacer los arreglos para la gran boda que se celebrara cuando vuelvas a Svartálfheim?

–Por supuesto –dijo Eyvindur tomando la rodilla de Hagen. –Ahora que he contraído nupcias, puedo decir por mi propia experiencia que un consorte es un gran apoyo, es por eso que he decidido que ya es tiempo de que ustedes también contraigan matrimonio. Pensé que no es necesario esperar a que yo me muera, para ver a Nienor y a Svadilfari prometidos. En cuanta a los demás… Vánima… –la elfa oscura pareció aterrorizada. –He pensado que Eydis será un buen esposo para ti. Sé que siempre lo has visto solo como mi secretario pero no carece de nobleza y es un buen hombre. –La susodicha no parecía nada contenta con la elección –salvo que desees a alguien con más linaje –los ojos de Eyvindur fueron hacia Elemmíre pues ya sabía que la elfa le temía.

–No, por supuesto que no, Alteza.

–Nulka.

–Tengo un hijo.

–Y eres viudo –repuso Eyvindur. –Hallaremos a una doncella que sea digna de ti.

–¿Elfa de luz? –Eyvindur asintió. –Nos obligarás a mezclarnos. Sea pues, pero la quiero bastante guapa y que tenga sus propias tierras. Alguien laboriosa, dulce y amable. –Hagen rodó los ojos.

–Elemmíre –lo llamó Eyvindur, el mencionado se arrodilló ante Eyvindur y habló conmocionado.

–Perdóname mi rey, eres lo más sagrado para mí pero no puedo obedecerte en esto. –Elemmíre se levantó sin dar tiempo a que nadie lo detuviera y se marchó.

–Di una palabra y te lo traeré a rastras –le dijo Hagen. Pero Eyvindur ya se estaba sobando el puente de la nariz, ahogó una queja. –Se encuentra mal –le dijo Hagen a Eyriander.

Eyriander se puso de pie para pedirles a los lores que le permitieran a su hijo descansar. Eyvindur rechazó la mano de Hagen y se puso de pie por sí mismo. No quería que dijeran de él que estaba tan enfermo que era incapaz de gobernarlos.

–Madre –le habló. –En su momento, hablaré con mi maestro, acerca de la situación de ustedes. Quiero que pida tu mano para honrarte como se debe o que jamás vuelva a verte.

Eso fue lo último que les dijo antes de marcharse por su propio pie.

.

Ari revisaba los informes que les mandaban los diversos espías que tenía comprados en Asgard. Ojos y oídos leales a su señor. Los leía determinando cuáles debían ser del conocimiento de su amo, los irrelevantes los guardaba por si la situación que referían cambiaba en algo.

Por supuesto que sabían del nacimiento de Vidar. Supieron el día, quien le ayudó a nacer, qué tan largo fue el parto, qué tan rápido se recobraba Sif. Quienes acudieron a festejar con la feliz pareja y que obsequios les dieron. Estaban enterados de que Odín se presentó para departir con Olenna y Starkag. De que Hanne mandó un obsequio, que Adalster de Alfheim y la reina Danna también se apersonaron.

El nombre lo había escogido Frigga antes de que se sumiera en su extraño sueño. Thor envió un emisario (Rongbard) con un obsequio. No acudió en persona porque en esas fechas estuvo en Jötunheim en la ceremonia de reconocimiento de Modi y Thrud.

Y ahora acontecía algo más acerca de ese niño.

Ari se presentó ante Loki, el cual tenía en su regazo a Thrud. La estaba amonestando con tono paternal y juguetón porque la pequeña estaba en esa etapa de los niños en que chupetean todo cuanto encuentran. Hagen le hacía compañía a su señor, tirado en el pasto con actitud de estar muy cómodo.

–Las muñecas de Nari no son comida –le estaba diciendo Loki a su pequeña hija. –¿Qué pasa Ari? Te ves algo pálido.

Ari le tendió el informe con gesto contrito y se retiró tras darle un:

–Lo lamento mucho mi señor.

Loki leyó mientras Thrud se esmeraba en quitarle el pergamino. Se fue enfureciendo conforme avanzaba hasta el grado de prender en llamas aquel papel. Lo apartó de Thrud para no dañarla, soltándolo como si fuera una alimaña ponzoñosa.

–Odín adoptará como si fuese su propio hijo a Vidar, planteará al consejo ponerlo en la línea de sucesión. –Loki sabía bien el orden de esa maldita línea: Thor, Hërin, Magni y ahora Vidar.

Le daría al hijo de Sif aquello que les negó a Modi y a Thrud.

Y no sólo eso. También le había dado un título a Loki, lo nombraba oficialmente concubina real. Ya habían puesto mensajero rumbo a Thrúndheim para enterar a Thor de esto último. Menos mal que Loki lo supo con anticipación así no reaccionaría violentamente cuando ese mensajero llegara.

Hagen se irguió al oírlo hablar con rencor.

–¿A quién? –Loki se había olvidado momentáneamente de su presencia.

–No importa –le dijo Loki con aspereza. Hagen había acudido a él para contarle que su Haleth era una dragoncita y para hacerle preguntas sobre Thrud, sobre la manera en que Loki conseguía hacer que fuera de forma de serpiente a forma humana cuando era un bebé.

Le tendió su hija a Hagen quien la tomó con naturalidad. Thrud ya no lo conocía tan bien como antes, se mostró algo renuente a estar en sus brazos.

Odín quería joderlo y sabía cómo hacerlo. Lo nombraba concubina para mandar un mensaje, no a él, Loki tenía muy en claro que lo despreciaba. Para esos momentos Odín sin duda estaría al tanto de los problemas que Thor y él tuvieron por culpa de Amora, así como sus gravísimos desencuentros políticos. El mensaje era para Thor. Odín le abría la puerta para repudiarlo sin consecuencias.

Thor quería llevar a Hërin a Asgard para su cumpleaños, quería que pasara por la misma ceremonia que Magni, su iniciación en las vías del combate. Ahora que era la concubina, Loki perdía el derecho a escoltar a su propio hijo en la ceremonia, tendría que mantenerse al margen mientras los ases ensalzaban a Hërin.

Odín estaba lejos pero aún así podía hacerlos reñir.

"Venganza" se dijo. Odín amenazaba lo que le era valioso, pues bien, él le pagaría de la misma manera. Su preciosa coalición, su hijo, sus nietos, su futuro, le arrebataría todo lo que pudiera. Azuzaría a Karnilla, a Skadi y a Hildetand para que se emanciparan de Asgard. Odín no lo toleraría y estallaría una guerra.

–Hagen –le habló volviendo a sus cabales. –¿Qué opina Eyvindur de ti? Me refiero al plano político. –Su amigo no comprendía a qué venía tal pregunta. –¿Suele escuchar tus consejos?

–Lo hace –dijo Hagen y se le dibujó en la cara una estúpida sonrisa de enamorado. –Piensa que soy sabio y también un excelente diplomático –le confió Hagen. Loki asintió satisfecho. Eyvindur era un político brillante pero no estaba exento de tener debilidad por aquel a quien amaba.

–Odín acaba de nombrarme concubina real, además de que quiere poner en la línea de sucesión al hijo de Sif –le confió Loki.

–¡Concubina! –Hagen se enfureció, lo cual complació a Loki. –Si yo fuera Thor…

–Pero no lo eres –le recordó Loki y en un impulso le acarició el rostro a Hagen, el cual volvió a sus cabales. Tenía a Thrud metida entre sus brazos y una indignación desmesurada en su rostro, hasta se diría que este era su poderoso consorte. –Tiene un férreo control sobre los nueve, pero una nueva era llega, no habrá cabida para él, nosotros forjaremos nuestro propio destino.

–Cuando dices: nosotros. ¿De quién hablas exactamente?

–Nornheim, Jötunheim, Vanaheim, Svartálfheim, cada mundo se regirá por sí mismo, sin intromisiones, sin la supuesta guía sabia del ambicioso Padre de Todo.

–Lo que dices me suena a que habrá guerra.

–La habrá, él no me ha dejado ninguna otra opción. Y cuando ese momento llegue, necesito que hagas algo por mí, de esa manera me retribuiras lo que me prometiste.

–No creo que pueda incitar a los elfos a luchar contra Odín.

–Sé que han pasado por grandes calamidades, no te pediría arrojarlos bajo las espadas y las botas aesir. Lo que yo deseo es que en el momento en que Odín se vea necesitado de apoyo político, tú persuadas a Eyvindur de negárselo. ¿Te ves capaz de hacerlo?

–Sí –dijo Hagen sin dudarlo. Loki estaba encantado.

–Quizás algún día igual deba pedirte que luches por mí.

–Lo haría –le dijo Hagen. Que fácil era manipularlo. –Siempre te defenderé a ti y a tus hijos.

–Hantale, mellon nin –le dijo Loki. Hagen le dio un beso en la mejilla.

En cuanto a Vidar…

"Debe morir" Loki suspiró, no le causaba ningún placer herir así a Sif ni traicionar a Thor con lo que planeaba.

Ese día decidió matar a Vidar, el niño nacido para ser su ruina. Sus planes no se verían cumplidos, su intento de asesinato, convertiría a Sif en su acérrima enemiga. Eventualmente Thor se vería obligado a escoger nuevamente, entre Loki y su padre, entre Loki y su entrañable amiga, entre Loki y la paz del reino.

.

Faltaban dos días para la cirugía. Hagen estaba cada vez más y más nervioso. Estaban tan listos como se podía estar. Sus hijas tenían nombres, un ajuar digno de ellas, Velaryon había afilado su instrumental (es un decir), Karnilla tenía listos sus hechizos y pociones. Loki, Svadilfari y ella sostendrían a las trillizas. Amarië estaba listo para el banquete en honor de las trillizas. Eyriander no paraba de comprar flores ni de rezar. Y Eyvindur… su elfo estaba tan enorme que se fatigaba al caminar y le faltaba la respiración con facilidad, se la pasaba durmiendo bajo la mirada de sus amigos. Thor y Loki no dejaban de decir que eso era muy normal.

Los días en Thrúndheim eran tranquilos. Svadilfari y Nienor habían consentido en comprometerse en cuanto volvieran a Svartálfheim; pasaban tiempo juntos como haciendo el esfuerzo por conocerse. Nulka y Vánima estaban resignados a casarse con elfos de luz, Amarië había pedido una dispensa a Eyvindur para poder desposar a Belegaer a pesar de que juntos serían una pareja estéril. Eyvindur dijo que si Belegaer estaba de acuerdo (y no estaba ebrio al momento) tenían su venia para casarse.

En cuanto Elemmíre… Eyvindur no estaba dispuesto a permitirle desdeñar sus órdenes pero pronto comprendió que obligarlo a desposar a una elfa oscura sólo traería dolor. No quería averiguar si Elemmíre era capaz de despreciar un hijo suyo solo por tener escleróticas negras. Fue entonces que lo vio en compañía de Sogdiana. La norn se había hecho invitar para ayudar a bordar los nombres de las trillizas en su ropa.

Obviamente abandonó semejante tarea en manos de Eyriander, Amarië y Lara en cuanto pudo; y mejor buscó la compañía de Elemmíre.

–¿Crees que sería una buena esposa para él? –Le preguntó a Hagen.

Su amado no sabía, pero se ofreció a indagarlo. Para el final del día el asunto estaba resuelto. Políticamente a Eyvindur le convenía que Elemmíre no desposara una elfa de luz. Además de que Sogdiana era ideal por ser norn, para ayudar a Elemmíre a abrazar todos los cambios que se avecinaban con ligereza.

.

–Deja que sople el viento en el barco de tus sueños –le cantó Halgena.

–Que la luz de la luna ilumine tu viaje –le respondió Eyvindur –y te traiga a mí.

Estaba soñando, sabía que estaba soñando con ella. La madre de Hagen se le mostró por primera vez. Tenía el mismo cabello rizado de Hagen, el cual le caía sedoso hasta las caderas, los mismos ojos negros, la misma sonrisa lobuna. Al verla sintió que una paz absoluta lo inundaba.

–Deja que sople el viento… –le cantó de nuevo y le tendió una mano. Eyvindur no la tomó.

.

La luz del sol despertó a Hagen. Estaba amodorrado y estrechó un poco más a Eyvindur. Lo tenía abrazado por el pecho. Su amado no se movió. Hagen abrió los ojos ganando lucidez, se percató de que Eyvindur estaba frío.

–¿Dulzura? –Lo llamó tratando de despertarlo. –Dulzura abre los ojos, no bromees conmigo –le pidió mientras lo sacaba de la cama.

Abrió la puerta de una patada pidiendo ayuda. Eyriander y Amarië vinieron corriendo.

–¡Karnilla! –Les pidió. –¡Velaryon! Los necesito a ambos. ¡Loki! Igual a él, ¡corran!

Thor en persona acudió por Karnilla, la cual estaba en la cercana Valacirca. Cuando la bruja norn arribó, se encontró con una multitud apretujada ante la alcoba que habían preparado para el nacimiento de las trillizas. Le abrieron paso metiéndole prisa. Había lágrimas en muchos rostros, otros oraban.

–Se adelantó a la fecha que pronosticamos. ¡Deshaz los lazos que los unen! –Le imploró Velaryon en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la habitación. Ahí estaban Loki y Svadilfari también.

–¿Hace cuanto tiempo entró en trabajo de parto? –Preguntó. Refiriéndose a ese momento en que los foreldrar comienzan a apagarse para que sus hijos puedan nacer.

–No lo sé –respondió Hagen, que estaba ahí tomando la mano de Eyvindur, la mirada perdida. –Pasó mientras dormíamos, no me di cuenta… –había remordimiento en su voz.

–¿Tiene pulso? –Preguntó a Velaryon.

Eyvindur estaba desnudo sobre la mesa de operaciones.

–Muy débil –le respondió el maestre. –No me atreví a abrirlo pues corría el riesgo de rematarlo.

–Comencemos –les pidió Karnilla. Lo reanimaron dandole del seidh curativo de Loki, usando el hechizo de Karnilla que resucitaba un corazón moribundo.

.

Halgena seguía con él y seguía tendiéndole la mano. Una oportunidad de liberarse de los pesares del mundo. Se iría lejos, a las estancias de Naira Anar e Isil. Moraría en el Helgafel con sus poderosos antepasados entre los cuáles se había labrado un lugar. Conocería la paz y la libertad que anhelaba.

–Que la luz de la luna ilumine tu viaje…

–No iré contigo –le dijo a Halgena. –No mientras lo tenga a él. No puedo abandonarlo como tú hiciste.

Halgena dejó de cantar y bajó su mano. No parecía contrariada por su rechazo. Ella siempre acudiría a buscarlo cada vez que su voluntad de vivir flaqueara, toda vez que la muerte intentara llevárselo. Hasta el día en que Eyvindur resolviera rendirse y aceptara su mano.

Abrió los ojos e inhaló con un grito ahogado.

–¡Está consciente! –Gritó una voz.

–Eres un maldito infeliz –habló alguien más. Este último era Hagen. –¡Bastardo desgraciado! ¡Asqueroso hijo de troll! –Lo seguía insultando pero de hecho le estaba sonriendo.

–Deja de lloriquear Hagen, nos estorbas –se quejó Loki. Su amado se apartó de su campo visual.

–No te muevas –le pidió Karnilla. –Hagen sostenlo, casi tenemos a la primera.

La realidad de su situación le cayó encima de golpe, hubiera preferido volver a la inconsciencia pero entonces se acordó de que la doula de Egilsstadir le había dicho que era un cobarde que preferiría no mirar cuando sus hijas nacieran. Pero no lo era, no era ningún cobarde.

Las manos de Hagen tomaron las suyas y su amado lo empujó suavemente manteniéndolo recostado. No sentía nada.

Su primer nacida fue fácil de extraer, tal como Velaryon predijo. Karnilla se la mostró a Eyvindur y a Hagen. Tenía forma de elfa, con sus orejitas puntiagudas y unos pocos mechones de cabello muy claro. Era diminuta.

–Eyliane –la nombró Hagen antes de que se la pasaran a Svadilfari quien sería el encargado de sostenerla. Oficialmente debería haber más gente, alguien que limpiara a las niñas, alguien que las arropara, que les pasara su primer tetina de leche. Pero Eyvindur los había tomado por sorpresa y las personas que debieron hacer todo eso o estaban ausentes o estaban apabulladas. Svadilfari envolvió a la recién nacida en su frazada y la acunó mientras recitaba el hechizo que los vincularía.

La segunda niña fue a parar a los brazos de Loki. Se notaba que tenía experiencia pues la sostuvo con facilidad y sin necesidad de la guía de Karnilla.

–Eylerrína –le dijo Loki, pues todos conocían sus nombres desde antes. Se mostró inclusive enternecido con ella. Ninguna de las dos niñas había llorado al nacer, y eran idénticas.

Haleth fue la última. Tal como Eyvindur vaticinó, tenía mucha energía.

–Tiene piernas –dijo la voz de Velaryon; –y ojos ambarinos.

–Pequeñas extremidades de dragón –confirmó Karnilla. –Está cubierta de escamas.

–Quiero verla –murmuró Eyvindur.

En cuanto se vio fuera del vientre de su dam soltó un alarido que se convirtió en un gruñido conforme adoptaba del todo la forma de un dragón. Sus escamas eran blancas. En cuanto se transformó, su tamaño se incrementó y estiró sus alas las cuales eran delgadas membranas. Era como si hubiera permanecido hecha humana a medias para no lastimar a su dam.

Hagen soltó a Eyvindur y la tomó entre sus manos, apoyándola contra su pecho. Su dragona lo olisqueó y luego le mordió una oreja sin hacerle ningún daño pues no tenía dientes.

–Dulzura, me temo que acaban de robarte el título de la criatura más bella de los nueve.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

**Más notas de las autoras:**

Queríamos añadir una escena oculta del siguiente fic que tuvieramos pero la verdad es que no logramos ponernos de acuerdo sobre el plot que debía tener... así que ahora mismo estamos aceptando sugerencias sobre el mismo. ¿Hay algún prompts (idea) que gusten? Manden un mensaje privado 3

Thorki Forever!


End file.
